Eroninja
by Bosxv1n
Summary: Naruto is given a scroll containing the secrets of making women fall for him, a scroll he uses at first on the women around him but soon on the shinobi world as a whole, giving birth to the Ero-ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Also this story is a lemon fiction therefore is intended for people of a legal age from wherever they come from. So if these type of stories offend then stop reading now. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 1: Birth of and the first target Ino**

Naruto had a knack for finding trouble. He was two and a half years into his training trip  
with the Perv he called a teacher. The Pervy Sage was off gallivanting with some prostitutes leaving Naruto to his own devices, which was how he got caught up in defending a man being strung up in a tree in the forest near the village they were staying in. The man had been chased to that spot by several ronin samurai most likely in the employ of the local governor.  
Naruto was simply minding his own business when he came across the scene. The lead samurai said, "You'll never touch the Governor's wife again scum."

"Look fellas this is all one big misunderstanding," the man said sounding rather calm considering the situation, "besides leaving a hot piece of tail like that is a crime. Your governor should really think about losing some weight to solve that erectile dysfunction he suffers from."

The lead samurai growled angrily before saying, "Very well cur, prepare for oblivion."

The samurai was just about to have his men pull the rope taunt when the man seeing Naruto said, "Ah apprentice just in time to save your master."

The lead samurai and his men spun to confront Naruto, seeing the blonde the leader said turning back, "Ha this boy is going…?" He trailed off noticing that the man was gone and in his place hung a silly looking doll with a note attached to it. Glancing at the note, which read, "Better luck next time." The samurai rounded on Naruto shouting, "Where is he boy?"

"How should I know?" Naruto shouted right back, "I've never seen him before."

About then one of the other samurai said, "Don't lie to us he said you where his apprentice?"

"Well he lied to you," Naruto said taking a step back as the samurai all pulled their swords.

"Regardless, because of you he escaped, so you will take his punishment."

"Hey now, hold up…what did he even do?"

"He slept with the governor's wife. Now die," the samurai said charging. Luckily for Naruto the men were not the Samurai that lived in the Land of Iron so the blonde made short work of them.

After entering the village he passed a café which was when he heard, "Ah apprentice."  
Turning towards the sound he growled seeing the man that he had inadvertently helped escape from the governor's justice earlier. He was about to launch himself at the man, but he quickly held up his hands saying, "Whoa, look sorry about earlier but I have a strong aversion to dying." He could tell Naruto was still on the verge of attacking so said, "Look at least let me make it up to you. Let me apologize to you by buying you dinner."

"Fair enough," Naruto said before sitting down and ordering half the menu. After eating his fill Naruto said, "Thanks mister…"

"Kanji," the man supplied amused.

"Well thanks, I guess you aren't such a bastard after all," Naruto said standing.

"Hold up a moment," Kanji said, "There is one other way I would like to apologize and that is by making you my apprentice."

"Thanks and all but I already am learning from someone and no offense, but if you needed help escaping from those weaklings I'm probably a lot stronger than you."

Kanji chuckled saying, "Oh I wouldn't doubt that. But my strengths don't really lie in battle, but in the bedroom. Tell me do you know why those men were after me."

Naruto nodded saying, "You got to fresh with the governor's wife."

"Ha, that's a wonderfully naïve way of putting it," Kanji said his tone riff with amusement, "In truth I fucked her six ways from Sunday and she loved every moment of it. So much so that for the past year she has been slowly bleeding the fat bastard dry of his money and giving it to me."

"What? How…Why would she do that?"

Looking confused Kanji said, "What are you confused about? Did you not understand the part about me sleeping with her?"

"I got it," Naruto said quickly, "I just don't understand why she would do all that because of you sleeping with her?"

"Because I make her feel special," Kanji said with a shrug, "it's what I do."

"So you are a con-man and don't actually care for her," Naruto said sitting back as a hard glare appeared in Kanji's eyes.

"Kid I like you, but I'm a shinobi. We do all sorts of despicable things. However I do care for her, just as I do all the women I've charmed. That's why while you were taking out the governor's guards I went back and rescued her. She's waiting for me at the edge of town, where I'll take her to my manor to introduce her to the others."

"You mean she knows about you sleeping with other woman," Naruto said his jaw dropping.  
Giving the blonde a lecherous grin Kanji said, "Oh yeah, and she can't wait to meet them, so here take this." Handing the blonde a scroll Kanji said, "These are the techniques that I've perfected to making any woman you want yours. Granted they work best on civilians since most Kunoichi seductresses may recognize some of the techniques as variations of the ones they use. But in the right hands they can make any woman devoted to you."

"I don't think I'll need something like this," Naruto said pushing the scroll back.  
Kanji frowned, but said, "Keep it. Use it or don't. But it's my gift to you. Trust me kid once you make it with a girl you'll realize that these jutsu are worth far more than a mountain of gold."

Kanji stood about to leave but Naruto said, "Wait…why me?"

"Well for one you helped me out of a jam. Also I guess you kind of remind me of myself back when I was a genin for the Hidden Hotsprings Village."

"Isn't that some sort of resort town or something?" Naruto asked.

"It wasn't always that way," Kanji said, "But since lots of famous people went there for relaxing, it sort of became one. But it's also where a great deal of the techniques in that scroll came from, since it was a shinobi's job to seduce the women that went there in order to make them betray their husbands and countries. I went freelance shortly after amassing power by seducing the women behind the powerful men of the continent. Not to mention, I left because some crazy religion was starting up around then. Anyhow, I've got to get going. I'll be interested in seeing if you one day use those techniques, kid. Later."

With a wave, the man disappeared into the crowd of passerby's leaving Naruto to contemplate whether to take the scroll or not. In the end he did, but told himself it was only to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Arriving at the hotel room he shared with Jiraiya he sighed seeing the, 'Do not disturb' sign on the door. Knowing that meant his pervert teacher wasn't done entertaining his lady friend he settled against the wall next to the door. He looked at the scroll feeling a temptation to open it but fought it down. An hour later the door opened and the women left sending a wink his way. Entering the room he was glad Jiraiya was at least covered this time. Sticking the scroll in his bag he got into his own futon and went to sleep. Already forgetting about it by the time he woke up the next morning. The scroll would lay forgotten in his bag for the next six months.

 ******************************** *

He was unpacking from saving Gaara when he pulled the scroll from out of his bag. For a moment he looked at it in confusion before remembering what it was for. He was surprised to find the temptation to look at it return with such force, but guessed it had to do with Sakura throwing up the same walls in front of him. Hearing her latest refusal of a date playing again in his head he decided to open it.

Inside the scroll was writing on the techniques that he needed to master. After that, was what appeared to be lessons on how to apply said techniques. Most of them appeared to be gibberish requiring some key to make them legible. For instance to unlock the first lesson he needed to master the art of the Temptations Touch what the technique he needed to master was called in order to proceed. Apparently he would need to get his chakra to feel just right and press them to the seal to unlock the next lesson. Staying up all night he set to work on learning the art of foreplay using the chakra techniques the scroll described.

 ******************************** *

Ino wondered who her mystery client was. All she knew was that she was to meet him at a training field for some training. Not normally a mission she would except accept it had asked for her by name and promised her a bonus should she perform all the tasks asked of her. Considering that she had been eyeing a brand new dress it was a mission she found too tempting to refuse. However seeing Naruto waiting for her at the most secluded training field found herself wishing she had.

Not that she didn't like him but she knew that considering the way he trained in his youth whatever she was getting paid wouldn't be enough. But noticing the changes that he had gone through in the past three years she could think of worse ways to kill an afternoon then sparing with the attractive blonde. Giving a wave that was quickly returned, she hustled over towards him saying, "Are you the client Naruto?"

"Yep," he replied.

Teasingly she said, "Kind of sad that you need to pay a girl to spar with you. What's a matter Sakura not doing it for you anymore?"

"Aw come on Ino," Naruto said. "You haven't seen me in three years and you have to put me down almost moments later."

"I'm just teasing Naruto," she said flashing her white teeth in a dazzling smile.

Naruto gave a grin back especially as thoughts of what he had in store ran through his head. Ino hadn't been his first choice, Sakura naturally being that. But since he was positive that she would kill him if he asked, he had to find another candidate. Hinata had almost been his next choice but since she could barely form a coherent sentence around him and was prone to passing out settled on Ino. His fellow blonde would be an excellent test subject for his techniques since she was as Sasuke orientated as Sakura and due to how she dressed seemed to be a bit more promiscuous as well. He was positive with a little coaxing he'd get her to go along.

Deciding to get down to business the Kunoichi asked, "So what sort of sparring do you have in mind."

"Oh, it isn't sparring but training," Naruto said correcting her.

Ino frowned having a hard time imagining Naruto training in anything but ninjutsu or taijutsu. And since for the most part training in ninjutsu was often done alone had believed she was there for a sparring match. Shrugging she said, "Okay, then what do you need me for."

"I want to use you as a test subject for my techniques," Naruto said a blush adorning his cheeks.

Not liking the sound of being a test subject Ino said, "What sort of techniques?"

"Basically I want to touch you in order to find out what seduction techniques work best," Naruto said.

Almost as soon as he finished Ino was saying, "Hell no, there's no way I'd let you put your hands on me." Rounding on her heel she said, "I guess Sakura was right and being with that pervert teacher of yours did turn you into one as well."

Far from being offended Naruto said, "A shame really. Guess I'll have to find someone else who wants this dress."

Ino stopped to see Naruto holding the dress that she had been working for. Surprised and confused she asked, "How did you afford that? It was imported from Iwa and made…"

"From only the finest silk harvested from the Earth Daimyo's personnel silk worm farms," Naruto finished repeating what the sale woman had told him as he purchased it. Adding what she said afterwards, "It's a shame really because the store owner was rather positive that Konoha would never see another one like it."

Ino knew that of course, which is why she had wanted it so badly positive that when Sasuke returned seeing her in the one of a kind dress would make him fall madly in love with her.  
Biting her lip, but wanting the dress Ino asked, "Is that the bonus the mission was talking about?"

"That's right," Naruto said keeping the smile he felt from his face, "I didn't choose you by accident Ino. I believe you are the only one that can help me master this technique."

"Why?"

"Because, we never really hung out so if they work or fail I can expect an honest response from you. Also, I know I'm asking for a lot and seeing you eye this dress and well everything just sort of fell into place after that." Seeing that Ino was on the fence he said, "If it makes you feel any better I'll keep my hands above your clothes."

Ino gave it some thought but was torn. On one hand she really wanted the dress but allowing Naruto to grope her in order to get it sort of made her feel cheap. Yet on the other hand she'd have to do a S-ranked mission simply to afford it. "Besides," she reasoned with herself, "It's only Naruto. He'll probably suck at it and give up after five minutes and there are Kunoichi who do this kind of thing for a living. Might as well see how the other half live."

"Alright Naruto, but you keep your hands above my clothes," Ino said her tone promising consequences if he didn't listen.

Naruto allowed the smile he felt to reach his lips as he said, "Fine, Ino and thanks." Placing the dress back in the box it had resided in he began making his way towards young woman.

Ino turned away and closed her eyes waiting for his initial rough grope of her body. However, she opened them again in surprise as she felt Naruto's hands on her shoulders. He then began to gently massage them.

He must have sensed her confusion because before she could speak he said, his tone hushed, "Shh, Ino I know that this is a mission to you but that's no reason not to enjoy it. Relax you're too tense." Ino almost couldn't help but do as Naruto suggested feeling the tension melting from her body. It almost felt like his hands were warming her insides.

Naruto smiled as he felt Ino sag as he worked his magic on her shoulders being careful to channel the chakra his hands were omitting into the blonde girl. According to the scroll the Temptations Touch was currently using his chakra to raise Ino's own desires in effect making her far more malleable. However it cautioned him against pushing for too much, too soon saying that the key to the jutsu was to make the target beg him to continue. The scroll had used the analogy of the pitcher flower and a fly to explain the reasoning behind it. Which basically was that it wasn't the smell of food that lured the insect to its doom, but the temptation that the smell represented.

When Ino actually leaned into his chest he knew it was time to begin really working her over. He began by moving his hands up and down her arms almost as if to keep her warm. Her head leaned back against his shoulder and he moved his right hand towards her breast. He wasn't surprised to feel that her nipple was hard or that Ino gave a suppressed moan as he gently rolled it between his thumb and forefinger.

When Ino didn't tense or complain he moved placed a kiss on her neck while he moved his other hand towards her stomach. He rubbed it in circles across her exposed midriff before bringing it up to join his other hand in exploring Ino's chest. When that hand gave Ino's other nipple a slight tug and she responded with a guttural moan, Naruto believed he had her right where he wanted her.

Moving his right hand down her body he reached into the flap of her skirt and began rubbing her pussy over the material of her shorts. He felt her tense so whispered into her ear, "Relax Ino I'll honor our bargain," he finished his sentence by nibbling on her ear lobe. Ino did relax and even began panting as he started to increase the speed of his ministrations, knowing that she was getting close to her release he prepared to up that ante.

Ino couldn't believe that it was Naruto doing this to her. Even the dreams she had of Sasuke having his way with her never felt anything like what she was currently experiencing judging by her increasingly dampening panties. It almost felt like an electrical charge was passing through her and the circuit was between wherever Naruto put his hands. As he began to speed up his rubbing, she knew she was about to cum and she knew that compared to the few she had given herself it would be one for the record books. That was why it almost hurt physically as Naruto stopped all together, prompting a weak, "no…" to escape from the kunoichi's lips.

"Sorry, what was that Ino," Naruto said having taken several steps back from the girl.

"Why…why'd you stop…?" Ino asked finding standing, let alone coherent thought difficult.

"Oh that," Naruto said sounding fine something that bothered Ino, believing he should be as flustered as her, "I believe I learned all I can at this current level of training. Thanks, but I guess I'll find a more willing partner for next time.

He turned to leave and smiled as Ino quickly said, "Wait…" she trailed off as he turned and shyly asked, "What do you mean by current level?"

"Well as good as this session turned out, I can't help but feel your clothes aren't allowing me to use my technique to their maximum effectiveness. Thanks for your help, but there really is no point in continuing."

Ino could think of one really big reason to continue, her impending orgasm. Wanting to experience it she said embarrassed, "I…I suppose I can allow you to explore a bit more…"

Giving her his biggest smile Naruto said, "Really that would be great Ino." She began to unbutton her shirt but was stopped as Naruto closed the distance between them whispering huskily into her ear, "No, allow me." The way his voice reverberated through her made Ino even wetter something she didn't think possible.

He picked up where he left off turning her to face away from him again except this time the hand that had been on her breast began to unbutton her shirt. Leaning back into his chest Ino watched as more and more of her chest was exposed to Naruto's eyes. When the blouse was fully unbuttoned Naruto gave her bra encased nipple a rough squeeze eliciting a moan from the kunoichi. He smiled before pulling the bra up exposing her breasts fully and showing off her pink nipples. Maneuvering her, he leaned forward running his tongue around the aureole of her breast before sucking on the nipple. Ino moved her hand into Naruto's hair pulling him into her breast wanting more of the sensation his tongue flicking her nub was creating within her.

Meanwhile he slid the hand working her pussy over, up over the band of her shorts and in a smooth motioned moved them and her panties down to her knees. With direct access to Ino's special place he began to work her lower lips and clit directly using his chakra encased hands. As Ino neared her climax Naruto pulled back from her breast and gazed into Ino increasingly cloudy gaze before placing his lips to hers. She responded immediately to the kiss, meeting his tongue with her own in a duel.

The kiss only ended when Naruto gave her clit a gentle squeeze sending her over the edge and causing her to pull back to shout her orgasm into the sky and coating his hand in her release. All strength left Ino's body, so as best he could he straightened her clothes before leaving her sitting against a tree all glassy eyed. Giving a lecherous smile he said, "Thanks Ino, let's do it again sometime."

There wasn't a response but then again he didn't expect one. Making his way to his apartment trying to ignore the throbbing hardon he had as well as being careful of the hand that was coated in her juices he finally arrived. He placed the hand on the scroll the key to unleashing the next level of training being the cum of the woman he tested his technique on. He watched as the words began to unjumble and explain what the next step was.

Reading on what to expect he hoped the next part would at least allow him some release of his own as he was sure that at the moment he could drive a nail into wood due to how hard he was.  
 ******************************** *

It had been several day since his encounter with Ino and he was beginning to suspect the scroll was wrong. It had told him to be patient insuring that she would come to him soon enough. Having no choice but to accept he had waited. When he heard the knock at his door he answered a little more excitedly then he imagined he should but was immensely disappointed when the Anbu agent told him to report to the Hokage's office.

For a moment he was worried that Ino had gone to Tsunade but calmed believing that the Hokage would have visited him personally in order to make her displeasure known. Telling the Anbu he'd leave right away he got ready and made his way to the Hokage mansion.

As he walked he began to think about what Tsunade wanted. However due to his recent interest in sex he couldn't help but imagine applying his new jutsu to her. Thinking about it, he realized that Tsunade may have actually been an even better person to use them on then Ino had been. Mainly, since Tsunade would have had experience, and as a result would be better prepared to ward him off. Second guessing himself he figured that meant he should stick with Ino for the time being as he picked up his pace to see what she wanted.

Entering with his usually loud, "What's up Granny Tsunade?"

He ignored her customary growl to notice that Sakura and Shizune were also present. Sakura looked back at him eagerly, but Tsunade cut her off saying, "Well done on your previous mission. With the Kazekage safe we can now act on the matter of Sasuke and Orochimaru." Tsunade then went on to explain how Sasori had in his final moments told Sakura of a spy that he had in Sound and how he planned to meet with the man in two weeks time. "That's why I'm going to send you…"

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline this mission," Naruto said shocking all the women present.

Sakura was first to give voice to her confusion saying, "Naruto, this could lead us right to Sasuke. Don't you care?"

"Yes," Naruto said evenly, "But it sounds to me like the mission is a simple snatch and grab. I'm not necessary for such a mission and I'm sort of in the middle of some special training."

Sakura still looked upset but Tsunade leaned forward curious saying, "I wasn't aware of any new training given to you by Jiraiya or Kakashi."

"That's because it's something I've undertaken by myself," Naruto said coolly, "but I feel it's at a critical stage and don't wish to experience any setbacks."

"Well it's good to see you are continuing to improve yourself," Tsunade said giving a smile, "I look forward to seeing the results. Alright I'll find a replacement for you as well as Kakashi. Dismissed."

Naruto sent Tsunade a mysterious smile saying, "I'll enjoy showing you the results as well," before leaving.

Sakura stared at Naruto's retreating back until he left the room. After being dismissed as well Sakura began to get angry that after three years of hard training they stood at the cusp of finding Sasuke and suddenly Naruto didn't seem to care anymore. Deciding to let her anger out she went in search of somebody she was sure would understand her feelings.  
 ******************************* **

Ino stood in her family's flowershop trying to ignore the arousal she still felt. Ever since the day in the training field with Naruto she had been plagued by a constant feeling of hypersexuality. It seemed all day long she was plagued by a desire to experience more, and even though she had masturbated to several orgasms had not felt her desire lessen in the least. She was just about to sneak into the back to try again when the bell to the shops front door opened.

Biting back a curse she said as pleasantly as possible, "Welcome to Yamanaka's Flowers. How can I help you?" However noticing her customer was Sakura she said, "Oh it's you. Since I doubt you are here for flowers, what's up?"

"Naruto decided he doesn't want to go after Sasuke anymore," Sakura said and Ino was surprised that as soon as the blonde's name was mentioned she felt her arousal skyrocket.

Trying to lend a sympathetic ear even though all she really wanted to do was strip naked and once more try to put out the fire searing her, she said, "Well maybe he's busy with something."

"That's what he claims anyway," Sakura said derisively, "but what could be more important than saving Sasuke. We're running out of time."

"Look, just suck it up," Ino said, "and besides the mission is to grab the spy not go chasing after Sasuke."

Sakura stared at Ino in confusion having been sure that of all the girls in the village, the blonde Kunoichi would understand how important the mission was to get back Sasuke so said, "I thought you wanted Sasuke back as badly as I do."

"I did…I mean do," Ino said although even to herself she didn't sound sure, "but why do you need Naruto to go so badly anyway?"

"Because he promised," Sakura snapped.

Ino snapped back saying, "Promised what to be your slave and drop everything in his life at your say so. Sure he had a crush on you but don't you think you're asking a lot of him while giving nothing in return. Kami you're so selfish. No wonder he didn't ask you…"

"Ask me what?" Sakura said her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Ino said not believing how worked up she got in defending Naruto and that she almost let out what the two of them did.

Sakura closed on her and said her voice tinged with anger, "What are you hiding?"

"It's doesn't concern you," Ino answered firmly. "Now if you don't mind, buy something or get out."

Sakura glared at her, which Ino returned, before the green-eyed girl conceded the staring match by turning away from her rival and leaving. After Sakura left Ino was torn between ignoring the growing feeling of wetness between her legs or running to Naruto's to offer her help with his new training. Finally she decided it may be best to at least wait until after Sakura left on her mission.  
 ******************************** *

Naruto sat in his apartment, wondering if he made the right choice in not going on the mission. He had gone to the gate to see who was picked to go and had seen a pale faced boy along with an adult he didn't recognize. Chouji had also been picked and he guessed that the Akimichi had been chosen to fill his spot on the team, mainly because the pale boy reminded him of Sasuke.

He didn't see them off figuring Sakura was still pissed about his refusal to go along. A sudden knock at his door pulled him from his thoughts so getting up to answer it he asked, "Who is it?"

"Ino"

Hearing the kunoichi's voice brought a smile to Naruto's face as well as blasting all thoughts of Sakura's mission from his mind. Opening the door he said, "Hello Ino."

"Can I come in," she asked.

Before responding Naruto took a moment to study her appearance. She looked as beautiful as ever if slightly flushed and a little worn down as well. He smiled as he noticed that she was wearing the dress she had earned from him by agreeing to be his test subject. She appeared to panic slightly since it took so long for him to answer but eventually he stepped aside saying, "Sure."

Moving into the apartment quickly she gazed around at the spotless room in surprise due to all the horror stories she had heard from Sakura. "I cleaned," Naruto said answering the question written on her face, "After all, if I'm going to use those techniques I practiced with you I can't be bring them to a pigsty, can I?"

Ino shook her head still facing the room instead of the her fellow blonde still feeling too nervous to tell Naruto the reason behind her visit, but she didn't need to as the jinchuriki said, "Back for more?"

Ino spun to stare at Naruto in surprise who chuckled, saying, "What's with the look of surprise? Surely even I'm capable of guessing the reason behind your visit is due to our time together, since you've never come over before."

"I haven't been able to get what we did together out of my mind," Ino said her head down, "I want to experience it again."

"I'm sure you do," Naruto said confidently closing with the girl. Placing a finger under her chin, he lifted her gaze to meet his eyes and then kissed her greedily. The kiss took Ino's breath away and just as the need to breath became too over powering he ended it.

Walking from the panting kunoichi he sat in a chair saying, "However, last time it was all about your pleasure. This time it's your turn to return the favor."

He then spread his legs in effect telling Ino exactly how he expected her to return the favor. She hesitated not only because of how demanding Naruto had sounded, but because of how his words affected her. The way he watched her made her feel sexy and wanted, but a part of her recoiled at his demand. Picking up on her hesitance Naruto said, "Ino, if you don't want to continue then leave."

Nervously, the girl approached the sitting blonde before kneeling in front of him. She could see his hardness tenting his orange pants; reaching up with a shaky hand she gripped the zipper of his pants pulling it down. She was surprised as his dick actually popped out of the fly and stood straight at attention. Guessing it to be about nine or ten inches long she licked her lips at the sight of the throbbing cock. Reaching forward she grabbed the base and began working her hand up and down his length looking at Naruto to see if her actions pleased him.

Naruto, however kept his face impassive giving nothing away even as he began to feel the pleasure of Ino's actions. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the handjob, but he wanted to see just how far she would go to please him without his prompting.

After several minutes Ino began to worry as Naruto hadn't so much as grunted at her actions. Fearing that he would send her away she leaned in and gave his length a lick starting at the base and moving to the tip. Naruto groaned in approval, and Ino felt her own panties dampen at the sound so repeated her action running her tongue up and down his cock. Reaching the top she decided she wanted more so opening her mouth engulfed him.

"Very good Ino," Naruto said almost immediately as he placed a hand in her hair to guide her along. Having never experienced a blowjob before Naruto was quickly learning what worked for him and what didn't and began giving Ino instructions on how to best please him.

Ino for her part had begun to truly get into the act enjoying the way Naruto tasted, but also the sounds her actions drew from him. When Naruto said, "I'm cumming," she decided to catch his load with her mouth having enjoyed the precum she had already swallowed. However she was surprised at just how much there was as he exploded inside her mouth. Catching as much as she could, she couldn't believe that it actually made her cheeks bulge before leaking from her mouth.

Swallowing as best she could she found him to be quite bitter but knew that if he asked her again that she would gladly drop down to her knees. Naruto for his part smiled at her as she brought a finger to her chin to trace a line of cum that had escaped and brought it to her mouth licking it clean. She smiled at him showing some of the more confident and sure Ino that had been missing since the day at the training field as she asked, "How was that?"

"Fantastic," Naruto said, before motioning her to stand. Ino did so and he turned her around before bending her over slightly while he remained sitting. Raising the hem of her dress he said, "And know for your reward," he then pulled her panties down loving the way the crouch of her panties had remained stuck to her body due to the juices she was leaking. She stepped out of them and Naruto brought them to his nose inhaling Ino scent saying, "Smells delicious." He then dove into her snatch eating her out like a man possessed.

Ino came almost as soon as his tongue touched her and did moments later. However, Naruto simply drank up her love juice and continued to lick her to two more orgasms. Still facing away from the blonde as he ate her from his sitting position she almost collapsed after her second one but the blonde stopped her.

He began to lower her down towards his lap but stopped as she came into contact with his revitalized dick. Ino couldn't believe how hot it felt against her lower lips, and wondered why Naruto stopped as at that point all she wanted was it buried in her to the root. She received her answer as the Naruto said, "The next part you have to do on your own Ino. But understand that doing this will almost certainly make you fall even deeper into my jutsu. Not only that, but I plan to have many lovers."

"You mean this is all your jutsu's doing," Ino said but instead of pulling away rubbed herself along the tip of his cock.

"Yes," Naruto admitted, "The first time I've touched you I channeled my chakra into you heightening your response to my touch. It also bound you to me, so that only I could create such a response in you. Surely you've masturbated since then, didn't you notice how muted it felt."

Ino shook her head moaning slightly as her desire to plunge him into her fought with what she was learning, but she managed to say, "It always felt like that, what you did felt so much better."

That caught Naruto by surprise but chalked it up to his own inexperience and supposed he should have guessed considering Ino's handjob had felt better than when he did it himself. Ino asked him, "Does this mean you plan to simply have your way with me and leave me."

"Of course not," Naruto said soothingly, "As I said, this will bind us together it'll make you mine and only mine. I will treat you well I promise and will always protect you."

Hearing the sincerity in Naruto's words made up Ino mind and she began to lower herself onto his dick. The sensation of being filled by him was uncomfortable at first and she was glad her hymen had broken years ago, but beneath it was a promise of pleasure.

For Naruto it was as if his dick was being enveloped by a warm, liquid heat. When Ino finally fully sat on his dick, he simply leaned his head back to enjoy the sensation as he knew a girl's first time could be painful. After what seemed like an eternity and the temptation to move became almost too much to bear he sighed in contentment as Ino shifted herself ever so slightly. The gasp of pleasure it elicited from her drove Naruto wild as he picked her up and let her fall again. Doing so several times he smiled as Ino soon began helping out and the two quickly established a working rhythm.

"Oh fuck…it's…it's so fucking good," Ino moaned leaning back into Naruto's chest no longer able to move herself.

"For me too," Naruto said pounding into her as he fucked her in his chair, "you're so fucking tight…shit I'm about to cum…"

"Me…me too…cum with me…" Ino said turning her head to meet Naruto's in a kiss of dueling tongues.

As his tongue warred with hers, he reached between her legs where they were connected giving her clit a rub with a chakra covered hand which sent Ino over the edge. She tensed bodily screaming, "Naaaaarrruuuttttoooo," as she came, the tightening of her cunt around his cock sending him over as well, and flooding her passage with his seed, which in turn triggered a second orgasm in the woman.

Breathing hard Naruto said, "Phew that was fucking great." When Ino didn't respond he moved as best he could with the woman still laying on him and saw she had passed out. Picking her up, he stripped her of her dress, before laying her in his bed.

Moving towards his kitchen he picked up the scroll and was surprised he could read the last section it said, "Well done, you've successful seduced your first woman. Although the techniques will remain the same the tactics will change. Good luck."

Naruto smiled as he sat back in his chair, leaving the scroll on the counter as he planned just how to use these techniques for not just his own pleasure but to actually do some good. He realized that although he had chosen Ino, not only because she was beautiful and someone who he hadn't really interacted with, she was one day going to be the head of the Yamanaka clan. That meant he had in a sense already begun incurring a small powerbase within the village.

Thinking of Jiraiya's wish for peace in the shinobi world he believed that he could use the techniques he now possessed to help make that a reality. After all, most shinobi villages had powerful women in key positions within their governments and probably even running them like in Konoha. But first he would need to strength his power in the village before looking outside its walls.

Feeling tired, he decided that further planning could wait till morning, where maybe Ino could help him plan his next move. Getting into his bed, he smiled as Ino immediately cuddled into his side. Placing an arm around her, he pulled her tight and decided he'd ask after enjoying her again in the morning before allowing sleep to overtake him.

As the boy slept, he was unaware that due to his weakened seal that an ancient creature had experienced sensations that it had never felt before, and truly hoped to experience again. So therefore planned for ways to help its container in its endeavor to seduce the various kunoichi it encountered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Target Hinata**

The sun shining in her eyes was what woke Ino from the deep sleep she had been in. Sitting up in the bed she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looking about her realized she wasn't in her own room. "It wasn't a dream," she said more to herself not expecting a reply.

"Were you hoping it would be one?"

Turning to the voice, she saw a shirtless Naruto wearing only his orange pants as he leaned against the wall of his small apartment while looking out the window. He turned towards her waiting on her answer taking in her still nude form. Despite her lack of dress Ino didn't reach for the covers, as she felt no embarrassment, something she found rather strange. Realizing that Naruto was waiting on her answer she said, "No, it was probably the most pleasurable experience of my life."

She did blush in embarrassment when her stomach growled causing Naruto to chuckle as he said, "I'll make you something to eat."

As he walked to the kitchen area of his apartment, Ino watched him from the bed with a thoughtful face. Noticing it the male blond asked, "What is it?"

"Well, I thought that I was kind of your love slave or something. Shouldn't you be ordering me around?"

"I said the jutsu bound us," Naruto corrected as he began searching his icebox for his eggs. "As far as I can tell it means you're more submissive, and it may make you more prone to my suggestions. However I'm still more than capable of making breakfast."

Ino gave him a smile figuring that if she was some sort of love slave then she had probably hit the jackpot as far as masters went. Wondering what his next move would be, she asked, "Now what?"

"That's an interesting question," Naruto said, "How would you like your eggs?"

"Hopefully unfertilized," Ino said remembering to use the morning after jutsu since in her rush to get to Naruto's the night before she hadn't taken the proper precautions. "But for breakfast, scrambled."

"Scrambled it is," Naruto said as he watched Ino run the jutsu on herself while preparing her breakfast.

Finishing her meal, he scooped it onto a plate and moved it to his modest table. Seeing her meal was ready Ino stepped out of the bed not bothering to cover her nudity. Looking about the apartment she couldn't find what she was looking so asked, "Where's my dress?"

"It was rather wrinkled so I sent a clone to the cleaners with it," Naruto said enjoying the sight before him. "It should be ready in a few hours."

Ino shrugged sitting at the table to begin eating. Naruto had been about to offer her some clothes but seeing that Ino apparently didn't care about her state of dress, decided not to ruin a good thing. Sitting across from her at the table he watched her eat.

Ino finished her meal quickly due to how hungry she was. Pushing the empty plate away from her she said, "You didn't answer my question, what is it you intend to do now? You obviously plan to use that jutsu again."

Standing the blond walked towards his window to look out over Konoha. Finally, after thinking for several minutes he said, "During my travels with Pervy Sage, he told me that he dreamed of ending the hatred that was spreading throughout the Shinobi World, I suppose that's what I plan to do."

Ino stared at him for a moment before she started laughing. Naruto turned towards the laughing kunoichi, but he wasn't bothered by it knowing how insane he sounded. After she caught her breath she wiped a tear from her eye prompting the jinchuriki to ask, "Done yet?"

Ino noticed that Naruto's face was completely serious, which made her slightly nervous at laughing at him, a man that she was now bound to. He could see that she was suddenly pensive, but he gave her a disarming smile to let her know that he wasn't offended. "I know how it sounds Ino," he said moving to a brown leather chair.

Seeing Naruto sitting in the chair where he had given her so much pleasure the night before made Ino shiver slightly as a result of the images that flashed before her. However when he spoke she found her focus completely on him. "You've heard the saying behind every great man is a great woman, haven't you?"

Ino nodded, so Naruto continued saying, "Well imagine all that I could do using this jutsu."

"Come on Naruto, you can't honestly expect to unite all the shinobi's villages simply by sleeping your way to the top."

"Not at all Ino," Naruto said, "I intend to use the various women as agents to bring the villages together. For instance, even though I wasn't thinking of this at the time, in a few years you'll be the head of the Yamanaka clan."

Ino began to see where Naruto was going so jumped in saying, "So you plan to be the power behind the scenes."

"Exactly," Naruto said, "I'll start here in Konoha and once our powerbase is secure, we'll begin working on neighboring countries."

"Our?" Ino said surprised.

"Of course," Naruto replied, "Ino, I'm going to need your support as well as your input if I'm going to pull this off. Just as I will need the support and input of all the women that I manage to charm."

Ino was touched that he would value her opinion especially since he may not even need to ask her to get her to do anything. Getting up from the table she saw a notepad on one of his counters. Grabbing it along with a pen she crossed the room towards him and sat in his lap.

Feeling the skin of her back as she leaned back into his chest he asked, "What…"

Giggling she said, "I'm going to take some dictation."

"I think I'd rather you take some dick," Naruto said placing his hands on her hips and grinding her nude bottom along his increasingly hard erection.

"Now, now, now," Ino said with a chiding tone although she was finding it increasingly difficult not to give in, "Let's first plan out your first steps before we get carried."

"Fine," Naruto said with a pout, "First, I think we should learn just how complete my influence is over you."

Ino nodded in agreement saying, "Order me to do something that you don't think I would normally do."

"Okay," Naruto said thinking for a moment, "Go pick up the dry cleaning."

"I don't have a problem doing that," Ino began to say.

"Naked," Naruto added causing Ino to frown. She sat there for a moment, so Naruto added a little more of a command to his voice saying, "Now."

Ino looked like she was fighting to not get up before finally saying, "Please don't make me."

"Okay Ino, you don't have to."

She relaxed leaning back into him. Finally he said, "Was it difficult to fight?"

"Not at first," Ino said, "but when you insisted it became harder. But I still think I could have resisted, at least for a while."

"Good," Naruto said which surprised the blonde. He could see the look of confusion on her face so explained his reasoning saying, "I don't want mindless drones Ino. I need people that can think for themselves or stand up to me when they think I'm wrong. But, we'll test my control more later. Next, I think we should pick some targets that will help push Konoha towards uniting with the other villages."

"Basically you mean clan heads," Ino said writing down 'needs,' on the notepad.

Seeing that Naruto looked at Ino funny saying, "Needs."

"Yep," said giving her dazzling smile something Naruto was truly beginning to notice about her, "the other category is going to be, wants."

"I don't get it," Naruto said.

Looking pointedly at him Ino said, "Naruto, you may be a sweet boy, who upon unlocking probably one of the most perverted jutsu in existence is trying to put it to good use. But, you are still a man, and are undoubtedly going to use it on women that will not help advance your plan."

Hearing Ino thoughts on the matter he easily pictured several women that fit the bill, so was forced to acknowledge her point. Ino smiled again turning her attention to the pad and wrote, 'wants.' Putting the end of the pen in her mouth she said, "Okay to start off, a women you'll definitely need is Hinata and she should be easy for you to seduce."

"You sound pretty sure of that," Naruto said his tone conveying his doubts. When Ino looked at him like he was clueless, he defended himself saying, "What's with the look? I couldn't form a complete sentence around her when we were younger without her turning red and passing out."

Ino shook her head saying teasingly, "It's a good thing you're good looking and strong, because Kami only knows how you would make it in this world if you needed to rely on your brains." The look Naruto gave her in return made her laugh, but she calmed enough to say, "She did that because she liked you. In case you didn't notice she didn't have any problem talking to other boys."

"I did notice," Naruto said but thinking a moment added, "Although now that I think about it, that would explain why she gave me that ointment after my match with Kiba during the chunin exams."

Ino nodded, she then said, "You know if you are going to be successful in this plan of yours, you are going to need to be more aware of the small signs women give that signal attraction."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Ino said stretching the word out as she organized her thoughts, "For me, you tricked me into allowing you to use your jutsu. Now with Hinata chances are if you show you are interested in her. She'll probably allow you to at least get close enough to use it against her. But what about Tsume Inuzuka…"

"Who?" Naruto asked causing Ino to sigh at having her train of thought stopped.

"Tsume Inuzuka, is the Clan head of the Inuzuka and is Kiba's mom and according to my dad probably one of the toughest females in the village. There's no way she'd fall for the same trick I did and I doubt you can just invite her to a sparring match where she'll allow you to work your magic on her."

"Still what does being more observant of the signs women give off get me?" Naruto asked. "If this Tsume is such a tough nut to crack, she'll probably be impossible for me to get close too."

"Don't be so sure," Ino said, "Let me ask you a question. Have you ever imagined Lady Tsunade naked?" Ino felt Naruto's dick twitch against her backside causing her to giggle as she said, "I'll take that for a yes. Well women do the same thing. There's a chance that if you get close to her she may give a small sign that she finds you attractive. Heck, she may even find you extremely ugly, but get wet around you because of how strong you are. But she won't act on those feeling without a little push from you, so you'll need to be aware."

"Okay, guess we can work on that after Hinata then," Naruto said, "So besides Tsume who else do you think should be on the 'Needs' list."

"Tsunade definitely," Ino said without hesitation. Feeling Naruto's lower half respond to her words, she again laughed lightly saying, "Oh somebody likes that idea."

"Can you blame me?"

Ino really couldn't since even though she was in her fifties she still appeared to be one of the most beautiful women the kunoichi had ever seen. Picking up where she left off, the young Yamanaka said, "Well after Tsume the only other current female clan head is Yakumo, although she may not be around long term."

Remembering the girl Naruto asked, "Why?"

"Well you remember that debacle with her Id right?" When Naruto nodded Ino explained, "Well apparently the Id was the only thing keeping her illness in check. Without it, or her powers she's been getting worse."

Naruto wasn't really sure if he should try and go for her but Ino said, "She may not help you long term, but if you do decide to seduce her… she'll probably appreciate it."

"Why?"

"Because everyone treats her like she's glass," Ino said sadly, "and after last night. Well let me put it this way; even if I knew it would kill me, there are worse ways to go."

Naruto chuckled, but said, "I'll consider it."

"Good," Ino said before continuing, "the only other need I can think of would be Saku…"

"No," Naruto responded quickly cutting the kunoichi off.

Wondering if it was because of his feelings for the girl he said, "Naruto… I can understand you not wanting to use your jutsu on her because of your feelings for her. But she is going to be the next head of the medical department, a powerful position…"

"You misunderstand Ino," Naruto said explaining his position, "Yes it's because of how I feel about her, but we're just going to have to hope that she'll go along with it when the time comes."

"You don't hate her now do you?" Ino asked worried since she was sure Sakura would take such news hard. While Naruto was gone she had begun to suspect that her friend had feelings for the blonde, based on how she talked about him. After a while Sakura would begin to wonder more and more about when Naruto was coming back. In truth Ino had been rather surprised that Sakura had become so focused on Sasuke upon her other teammates return. But before she had been able to give the matter any thought, her own situation with her fellow blond had changed.

Ino was torn between telling Naruto some of the kind things Sakura said about him while he was gone or not. However, in the end she decided not to since they had been told to her in trust that it was just between them. Instead she settled for saying, "Naruto, she's just confused about her…"

"Look Ino its fine," Naruto said ending with a sigh. He sat in silence for a while and she was just about to pry when he said, "My feelings for her haven't really changed. However it is because of them that I will not use this jutsu on her."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you know about the day Sasuke defected?"

"Not much," Ino admitted, "Tsunade was rather quiet about what happened between you and Sasuke."

"Not Sasuke and me," Naruto jumped in, "Between Sakura and I."

Ino thought for a moment before remembering something Shikamaru told her. Positive that was what he was talking about she said, "You're talking about how she begged you to return Sasuke back to the village."

Naruto nodded looking sadly at a wall as if replaying the memory, "Yeah… she laid it all on the line as she asked me to return Sasuke. I could do nothing but agree to bring him back. True, I would have any way, but it took on a different meaning then. In a sense I would be bringing Sakura's happiness back." Naruto paused and looked at her, "That's why I can't use the jutsu on her. Let's just say that if things had been different and I had cared for you like I did for her that she would be sitting naked in my lap now instead of you."

Ino's eyes went wide at what Naruto was admitting. Basically he had said he still cared deeply for Sakura but was standing aside so she could pursue Sasuke. But the rest of what he said sunk in and she felt hurt, jealous, betrayed, and angry, but almost as soon as the emotions began warring around in her she felt them dampen.

However it still reached her face causing Naruto to say, "That bothers you, doesn't it?"

"That you chose me to clear away a rival for Sakura and in a sense took away my choice to choose. Hell yes it bothers me," Ino snapped. But then added more calmly, "I even think this stupid jutsu is muting just how angry I am." She sagged a little into him, as the anger faded and said, "But truthfully, I'm also jealous and a little relieved."

"Relieved?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't have to tell me that. You could simply have said because I said so." Ino turned her head towards him placing a light kiss on the closest thing she could reach which was his cheek. She blushed slightly at the small sign of affection which surprised her since she was sitting naked in his lap but guessing at her reason said, "Also, I'm really glad that you did choose me. I chased Sasuke for years, and probably would still be chasing him if not for what you did to me. But I don't mind because you probably have shown more affection for me, and not just in a sexual way, but in all the ways that matter in a relationship. Even one as crazy as ours seems like it's going to be."

"Thanks Ino."

"No thank you Naruto," Ino replied focusing on his face. She then looked into his eyes adding, "But as one Sasuke obsessed girl talking about another, please consider Sakura."

"I'll let her make the choice," Naruto said after thinking for a moment.

Ino kissed his cheek again as thanks for considering her opinion before saying, "Now onto 'Wants.'"

Naruto thought for a moment, but then realized that he had a beautiful naked woman sitting in his lap and decided to have some fun. He placed his hand on her thigh and began rubbing it up and down. He then said, "Well first I think a good candidate would be, Ayame."

"The ramen stand waitress," Ino said surprised, and trying not to be distracted by the hand moving up and down her leg in greater sweeps, thereby moving closer to her responding womanhood, "Why her?"

"Because, if I'm going to be honest with myself, she was one of my first sexual fantasies, when you grow up lonely like I did and there's only one woman that treats you like you matter you tend to believe it's because she wants you."

Ino nodded sadly as she wrote the name down but then shivered and sighed as Naruto's hand reached her lower lips. The hand began rubbing along the outside. Trying to keep on target she said, "Whose next?"

"Hmm," Naruto said enjoying the feel of Ino's cunt as it responded to his ministrations. Deciding to give the blonde more, he slid his middle finger into her folds and began to work it back and forth inside her. Then as if he was discussing what he wanted for dinner said, "I was thinking about Kurenai-sensei."

"No-no…" Ino said surprising Naruto who began to withdraw his finger from her. Ino quickly stopped him putting her hand on his to keep him there and once he began moving it again, said, "She's… she's … mmmm… she's involved with someone…"

"Really who," Naruto said beginning to work his finger faster.

"I…I…shouldn't say…they're…oh s-s-so mmmm…they're trying to be discrete," Ino said, but knew if he pressed she would tell. The reason she knew of Asuma's relationship with Kurenai was because the jounin kept buying flowers for her from her family's shop. She had learned the truth when he had ordered some red carnations, but had asked that they be uncut. After he bought them Ino saw the flowers again in a flower box outside Kurenai's apartment.

"Okay Ino," Naruto said not wanting to be a home wrecker. "Tell me is Ayame seeing anyone?"

"I…more…more please…" Ino said getting off track.

Naruto smiled adding a second finger, "Now my question."

"Yes…I think so…oh Kami…"

Naruto smiled as he guessed that meant Kurenai was seeing Asuma since the Yamanaka writhing in his lap obviously didn't care if he wrecked Ayame's relationship. "Take Ayame off then as well," Naruto said disappointed, but laughed as Ino tried to scratch the name off while enjoying his efforts.

When she succeeded he said, "How about that crazy proctor from the second exam?"

"A-anko Mitarashi…she's single…" Ino said trying to ignore the pleasure she was feeling as he worked his magic long enough to add her name. Having a suggestion of her own she said, "How…h-h-ow about Tenten… she asked…fuck Naruto right there…," Naruto began rubbing the spot he had just touched inside her harder causing the kunoichi to spread her legs more placing her feet on his knees and began humping the palm of his hand which was resting on her pelvis as his fingers moved inside her. Trying to pick up where she left off she said, "She…she asked…Neji out a few months ago…oh yes…he…he turned her…down though….claims relationships are bad among teammates…"

"Add her then," Naruto said smiling as the young woman tried. She got as far as writing 'Ten," rather shakily when he pressed his palm against her engorged clit.

She practically threw the pad away from her as she came soaking his hand and pants in her release as she shouted, "Oh gods!"

As she tried to catch her breath Naruto lifted her up in his arms and carried her towards his bed. Placing her down, he stood up as she watched glassy eyed as he released his cock and freed himself of his pants and underwear.

Looking down at the girl, he asked, "Do you have anywhere you need to be?"

Ino couldn't reply, so weakly shook her head no. "Good," he said getting into the bed and climbing between her legs, "because I don't think you'll be leaving this bed today." He then spent the rest of the day delighting in the blonde goddess that was Ino.

 ******************************** *

Naruto had a hard time keeping the smile off of his face as he walked through the village. Ino had left late the previous night after they had explored each other thoroughly. He had missed her warmth as he slept that night, but she had needed to get home since her parents may begin to worry. He had stopped by the flowershop to make sure everything was alright and that her parents weren't upset. Luckily, the life of a shinobi meant they could often be called away and without time to let loved ones know. So therefore her parents hadn't been too worried. The smile was a result of the blowjob that Ino had given him before he left the store.

But a thought that did cause the smile to falter was the question of why him. As in why did Kanji give the Temptation Touch jutsu to him? He hadn't thought too much about the man's motives at first, but it had become more prevalent lately in his mind, especially since having only had the jutsu for a few days Naruto was dreaming so ambitiously while the other man was simply using it to charm rich women. He wondered what the man's ulterior motives were. He supposed a part of the reason that he had begun to worry about it was the man didn't seem to have a problem with destroying bonds between people. Such as the governor and his wife, at first he had assumed that the governor may have deserved it, but now wasn't too sure.

Before he could come to a conclusion he saw the girl he was searching for, so put it out of his mind. Ino had been rather positive that Hinata would easily fall prey to his jutsu. However, it quickly became apparent that Ino didn't take one thing into account.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto shouted causing the Hyuuga Heiress to spin quickly a hand moving up to her chest in surprise.

"N-na-Naruto," she said her face changing from the pale white to red as he jogged closer. "How-how-how…" was as far as she got in welcoming him back before she fainted. Luckily for her, Naruto caught her half expecting such an outcome. He smiled down at the now sleeping girl since he now knew that she was like this because of the strength of the feelings that she possessed for him.

He was half tempted to use the jutsu on her while she slept, but felt that would cross a line. Being only a step away from molesting her as she slept, therefore he began to carry her towards the Hyuuga compound. He was almost to the gate when he heard, "What are you doing with the Lady Hinata?"

Turning towards the voice, he said, "Trying to get her home safely Neji."

"I'll take it from here," Neji said, prompting Naruto to shrug and hand over the out cold Hyuuga princess.

"Welcome back," Neji said welcoming, "I'm sure it's a sentiment that Hinata would wish to convey as well were she obviously capable of it. Thanks for watching out for her. I should see her home."

Naruto nodded thinking, "I wonder if you would thank me if you knew what I want to do with her. But I doubt it."

Taking off with a wave he returned to his apartment. Entering it he walked to his chair but stopped seeing the pad that Ino was working on day before. Under the "Need,' category he added a line of question marks. He was still staring at it when Ino came in after closing up her family's shop.

 ******************************** *

The Kyuubi was plotting behind the bars of its cage, all the day before the sensations had returned and it began seeing images. Flashes to go along with what it was feeling and they all seemed to center around its current container. Generally its life within the seal was void of anything leaving it trapped with its own endless rage, which was why it could influence the boy when he was angry. But these sensations were strange and foreign to the might chakra beast. The only thing it had ever experienced like it was generally the pain of being attacked by a powerful jutsu. Yet the sensations it had experienced seemed to be the complete opposite of pain.

Wanting to experience more, it focused on some of the images it had seen, and briefly wondered why it was seeing its container as the Kyuubi figured if the sensations were tied to what the boy was doing it would be seeing things from his perspective. But instead it was seeing the boy minus his clothes as it moved almost like it was atop whatever was staring at him. But the sensations it felt, the Kyuubi was almost positive were due to what the boy was doing.

Tired of its sensationless existence, the Kyuubi decided to wait and see if it happened again before acting. It needed more information before it could judge what was happening and before trying to make it so that it happened again.

 ******************************** *  
Ino returned to Naruto's apartment, seeing him alone in his chair and staring at the pad, she was rather surprised. Commenting on it she said, "I half expected you to be inches deep into Hinata when I came over."

Naruto looked up and smiled at her comment but said, "Unfortunately, she is still prone to fainting around me."

"That's why you bring her here so when she wakes up…"

"And have the Hyuuga begin searching frantically for her when she doesn't turn up where she is supposed to," Naruto said, "No thanks, I don't think I want that kind of attention."

Ino climbed into his lap after shrugging at his comment. Looking at the pad of names she asked, "What do those question marks mean?"

"I was thinking that I'm going to need an agent to move about outside the village to gather information for me," Naruto said, "Somebody that can identify possible targets of interest for me."

"Yeah, so I take it the problem is you don't know who would fit the bill huh?"

"Precisely, it needs to be a kunoichi naturally, but one that nobody would miss as she could be at it for years and I don't want missions she needs to perform distracting her from my goals. Got anyone in mind?"

Ino thought for a moment but said, "Sorry, the only women that fit that bill are missing-nin and I'm not familiar with too many of those."

"Unfortunately neither am I and the few I did meet tend to be scum or have hearts of gold but end up dead. Any way keep your eyes and ears open for me will you?"

"You know I will," Ino said giving him a deep kiss, but before it got to far she moved his hands off of her saying, "Sorry, I have hours at the hospital."

Indicating his erection he said, "You're just going to leave me like this?"

"Consider it your punishment for failing to seduce Hinata," Ino said flashing her smile, before heading towards the door.

Left alone Naruto said, "Well that certainly sucks," but was twice as determined to succeed in his quest the next day.  
 ******************************** *

Naruto was determined not to fail today, and he had hit upon the perfect plan. He quickly found his target leaving the training field. It appeared to him that Kurenai was feeling a little under the weather so called off their training. He wondered if it was due to her relationship with Asuma, but didn't linger on the thought since his target was walking away by herself.

Watching Hinata, he noticed that her head was down and she was rather down in the dumps as well. He guessed that it may be related to him, since he could easily imagine that she was kicking herself for what she thought was a blown opportunity to talk to him.

Getting ahead of her, he ducked into an alley and put his plan in motion. When Hinata passed the alley he called out in Kiba's voice, "Hey Hinata." The Hyuuga turned towards the sound, but unlike when he called out to her the day before it was more relaxed as was here response, "Hello Kiba, where's Akamaru."

"Oh…he's at the vet's, needs his shots and all that," Naruto said henged as Kiba.

"Don't you usually stay with him?" Hinata asked tilting her head a little.

"Um…he needs to stay overnight…" Naruto said his excuse sounding rather lame to his ears. Before she could inquiry more he changed the subject saying, "By the way, why do you seem so down? It's not because of Kurenai-sensei calling training off is it?"

"No…" Hinata said, "I-I ran into Naruto yesterday."

"Really that's cool, I bet he's gotten way stronger," Naruto said not above tooting his own horn.

Hinata seemed to get even more depressed before saying, "I wouldn't know…I didn't even really get to say hello before I fainted on him. He probably thinks I'm weird."

Naruto wanted to refute what she said, but considering that was exactly what he thought till Ino told him the reason behind her fainting and blushing didn't think he could deny it convincingly so kept quiet. "Well there's always tomorrow right," Naruto said.

"I suppose," Hinata said while wondering why Kiba was being so supportive today, "but I'll probably make a fool of myself next time as well."

"Hey now, if you spend so much time worrying about it like that it might become a self-fulfilling prophesy," Naruto said.

Grabbing her hand he began pulling her down the street prompting the girl to ask, "Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to have fun and make you forget all about your troubles," Naruto said pulling her towards the market district.

That's exactly what they did as well doing various activities that Hinata could easily see herself doing with Naruto. At times she felt rather bad that she would impose the blond onto the Inuzuka every now and then. Like when they left the latest Princess Gale movie, Kiba had linked his arm with hers. She had allowed it and even rested her head on his shoulder and pretended it was Naruto. It was rather easy to do since Kiba wasn't acting like himself, but instead almost like a watered down version of Naruto.

They were walking the village and it was getting dark when she said, "Thank you for today Kiba."

"You're welcome, Hinata," Naruto said having enjoyed his day with the Hyuuga, "So why do you get all flustered around Naruto?"

"I-I guess it's because he means so much to me," Hinata said beginning to get embarrassed. But believing it would do her some good to get it out in the open and since Kiba had proved to be so supportive she said, "I nearly…I nearly went the wrong way. I believed I was worthless, but Naruto…he had it so much worse but kept smiling. His… his smile it saved me, helped move me in the right direction and because of that I… I think I lov..."

"Thank you," Naruto said, stopping her not wanting to hear her love confession while henged as Kiba.

As Kiba stepped in front of her, she noticed they were in Naruto's neighborhood, "What are we doing here Kiba? And why are you thanking me?"

"What you said, means a lot to me Hinata. I'm glad you think so highly of me. I admit I found you kind of timid and weird, but I meant what I said about liking people like you," Naruto said, seeing Hinata's look of recognition at what he told her by the three posts before his match with Neji, he dropped the henge. Hinata almost immediately turned red and began to stutter out an apology as she began to lose consciousness.

Naruto pulled her close and said, "I'm glad I mean so much to you, but you don't need to fret about being close to me. We spent all day together Hinata."

Hearing that Hinata did begin to calm, realizing he was right. She began to sink into his chest and so Naruto asked, "Would you like to come up to my apartment?"

She managed to nod not quite up to speaking just yet, so with a smile he linked his arm with hers and led her towards it. Stepping into the small apartment Naruto asked, "Would you like me to take your jacket?"

Hinata frowned since she used it to hide her rather large chest since she felt embarrassed by it. When she shook her head no Naruto said sounding disappointed, "Yeah, I guess you probably don't want to stay long."

"No that's not it Naruto," she said quickly, but when Naruto looked at her to explain why she couldn't, and felt mortified. In the end, she unzipped the jacket handing it to him. As her skin tight mesh shirt appeared Naruto had to swallow the sudden lump in his throat.

Taking the jacket from her, he hung it up asking, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Some tea please," Hinata said.

"Coming right up," Naruto said pulling the kettle out.

When it was ready he handed her a cup sitting next to her on his modest couch. Hinata stared into the tea for a while and Naruto gave her the time to think. Finally she asked, "Why… why did you pretend to be Kiba?"

"Because I like you and wanted to get closer to you," Naruto responded, "and since you seem more at ease with your teammates figured that would help you be yourself around me. I could have picked Shino, but to be honest, he kind of creeps me out."

Hinata giggled saying, "If he heard you say that he'd sulk Naruto."

"Well then let's just keep it between us okay Hinata," Naruto said leaning closer to her.

Hinata's eyes went wide at how close he had gotten but stuttered out an, "O-o-okay Naruto."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question now?" Hinata shook her head no so he asked, "Why would you hide behind such unflattering clothes?"

Hinata went beet red as she tried to stutter a response but stopped saying, "It seems such a shame for a beautiful women like you to hide like that."

"I'm…I'm not beautiful," Hinata said

"Of course you…"

"Stop it," she snapped surprising the blonde, "stop saying things you don't mean."

"I mean it Hinata. Why would I lie?"

"Because you want to make me feel good about myself. It's just the way you are." Hinata said standing abruptly, "I have to go."

Naruto stopped her before she got to the door, and wrapped her in a hug from behind. She tried to push free, but he held on and he marched her to the mirror in the bathroom. She refused to look at it so he said, "Hinata look at your reflection." She refused so he said, "Please Hinata."

She opened her eyes to stare at her reflection. After a moment her eyes sought out Naruto's in the mirror. "Know what I see," Naruto asked as he moved his hand towards her stomach and began to channel chakra into her as he rubbed small circles above her shirt, "I see a beautiful woman that needs to wake up and realize there are a lot of women that would kill to see what you see every day in the mirror."

Hinata began to feel a tightness in her stomach, that had nothing to do with nerves, as she responded to Naruto's touch and words. "That's not true," Hinata responded.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"But you like Sakura, my…my body looks nothing like hers," Hinata said having always hated how her breast kept growing figuring Naruto liked the more athletic form of Sakura.

"You're right of course, but to me girls are like ramen," Naruto said sounding silly even to himself, but going with added, "Each flavor has its own distinct reasons for me to enjoy it. Just as I find you attractive for different reasons then I would Sakura."

Hinata giggled guessing only Naruto would use Ramen to make a girl feel better about her body. But then she sucked in a deep breath as the hand rubbing her stomach moved under her shirt to rub her skin directly. Almost as soon as Naruto's hand touched her skin the warmth she had been feeling intensified.

Naruto smiled into the mirror as Hinata began to respond to the jutsu as he channeled more of his chakra into her. Her eyes began to grow hooded, guessing that she wouldn't freak out too much he said, "But I get the feeling you still doubt me somewhat, but let me prove it."

With his free hand he grabbed her right hand and moved it to his crotch. Placing her hand against his erection, he saw her eyes go wide in surprise and for a moment she looked confused and scared, but then her hand began to rub over his pants. Leaning towards her ear he said, "You did that to me Hinata."

"I-I did?"

"That's right," he said lifting her shirt ever so slowly. He wanted to give her ample opportunity to stop him even though he knew from the way her hand was rubbing his dick over his jeans that she was lost to the lust his jutsu rose within her. When her breasts were uncovered, he was surprised she wasn't wearing a bra, yet didn't let that slow him down as he bunched her shirt and let it go, her breasts preventing it from falling back down. Hinata simply stared at her reflection, but moaned as Naruto used both hands to grab her exposed treasures. "How could my body not respond like that being around such a hot and sexy woman such as you, Hinata?"

As he massaged her breasts, she moaned and she began to move the hand rubbing him faster. Naruto was so caught up in exploring the wonders that were Hinata's tits that he failed to notice she stopped rubbing him. However, the sound of his fly being pulled down did catch his attention as did the Hyuuga's hand fishing out his cock as she began to stroke it.

"Mmmm, that's very good Hinata, your hand is making me feel great," he said moving one of his own hands down to the hem of her pants. Sliding his hand down the waist band of them he was surprised to find that she was as clean shaven as Ino. But he wasn't surprised to find that the insides of her panties were flooded as a result of her arousal.

He pulled that hand out guessing she was wet enough for him to easily penetrate her so loosened her pants and allowed them to fall to the bathroom floor. Pushing her forward slightly so that her hands gripped the counter of the sink, he stopped her from stroking him and lining his cock up with her entrance barely controlled himself from plunging into her depths. But wanting to give her the same chance he had Ino to pull back said, "Hinata…do you want this…want me."

"Yes..yes so very much," Hinata said breathlessly as she began to try and lean into the cock poking her.

"Wait, wait Hinata, if we do this you'll be bound to me and…"

Hearing that Hinata didn't care what other stipulations there were and managed to surprise Naruto with her sudden determined push back towards him, using the sink to give her the leverage she needed. Naruto sunk into the Hyuuga fully. He caught a wince from Hinata and was surprised that almost as soon as he bottomed out she pulled away to slam back into him.

"Hinata…damn I was trying to tell you…there were going to be others…"

Hinata didn't care about that though; all she cared about was that Naruto was inside of her. Surprising herself, almost as much as him, she reached back grabbing the back of his neck and pulled him forward. She kissed him hard and when it ended said, "I don't care… all I ever wanted was to be close to you… to be by your side and if I have to share you to do that then so be it… Now shut up and fuck me!"

Hearing the usually soft spoken Hyuuga demanding to be fucked Naruto smiled saying, "As you wish," and grabbing her hips began pounding into her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Ohhhhh, so fucking good Naruto…it's better than I ever dreamed….keep fucking me….never stop." Naruto had no intention of stopping, but decided he wanted a better view so picked up the moaning Hyuuga and lifted her into the air allowing her to rest her feet on the counter of the sink as he began drilling into her again.

Hinata watched mesmerized as Naruto's dick moved in and out of her in the mirror. Her back pressed against his chest, she reached one of her hands around to pull Naruto's face to hers in order to kiss him again. Her free hand began to tweak her own aching nipple, and was soon joined by Naruto's.

Hinata could feel something building within her, having never masturbated due to her embarrassment with the issue, although she often indulged in fantasies of that nature , she wasn't sure what to expect. Pulling away from the kiss she said, "Naruto…I… I'm going to cum…please, please cum with me."

"Alright Hinata…I'm almost there, hold on for me," Naruto grunted feeling his own orgasm approaching.

"Together Naruto….I'm I'm…"

"Cumming," Naruto said releasing his load deep inside Hinata.

Feeling his spunk painting her deepest part sent Hinata over the edge as she screamed, "Naruto's cumming inside me…it's so warm…" She then sagged into him.

Naruto felt a little weak himself as he lowered Hinata back to the ground. She immediately used the sink to support herself, but seemed to bounce back rather quickly which surprised Naruto. Yet, not nearly as much as her grabbing him by the dick and stroking it back to full hardness. She then let go and looking at her hand which was covered in their combined release then looked directly into his eyes as she licked it clean. If Naruto hadn't been ready to go again the sight of the Hyuuga liking her fingers clean would easily have provided him with all the inspiration he needed.

Hinata leaned back against the sink, picking herself up and sat on it with one foot on the edge as she spread her legs. With a crooked, finger beckoned him forward for more. As Naruto moved to follow the silent command, he remembered something that Jiraiya had said and although at the time didn't understand what he meant believed he did now which was, "It's always the quiet ones that get revved up the most."

 ******************************** *  
The Kyuubi felt a slight pull of chakra and since it had felt it the first time the sensation started expected to feel them again soon. It wasn't disappointed as the pleasure began to course through it, and the visions started. Once again the blond boy that served as its container figured prominently in the vision. However this time it could see a Hyuuga in front of the boy as he rutted away at her. Strangely the Kyuubi had the feeling that it was seeing what was happening like it was staring in some sort of reflective surface.

When Naruto came inside the Hyuuga the feeling grew even stronger, and the vision became sort of blurry like it was going to fade. But then the world spun and the Kyuubi was staring straight into Naruto's eyes, it saw the demure hand of the woman reach for the phallus that had been responsible for giving so much pleasure. But then the mighty chakra beast realized that it was experiencing the joy of mating from the woman's perspective, not its containers. It didn't know how that was possible but truly didn't care. Instead, it delighted in the pleasures of sex as the Hyuuga's actions caused Naruto to once again bury himself into Hinata and start the act all over again.  
 ******************************** *  
Naruto was lying on his back as Hinata bounced on top of him. After leaving the bathroom, they had moved to the bed where Hinata after experiencing two more orgasms had pushed him on his back and was quickly riding him to a third. She leaned forward dangling her breasts in front of him and he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

She was chanting, "It's so good, it's so good," over and over again as she began to increase her tempo. Naruto grabbed her hips and increased his as well trying to reach the finish at the same time. Although he didn't, her inner muscles clenching around him as she came provided the extra stimuli he needed to reach nirvana as well. She collapsed into his chest panting heavily and covered in sweat. Moving a stray strand of hair from her face he asked, "Do you need to get home?"

Hinata shook her head saying, "I am home."

Stroking her hair he said, "Yes you are," but when she didn't respond smiled as he saw that she had fallen asleep atop of him. Pulling the covers over them as best he could he let sleep claim him as well figuring that telling Hinata what it was she had become a part of could wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Target Tsunade**

Naruto threw his head back and groaned in pleasure. Although the warm water of his shower attributed to it somewhat, he looked back down towards the Hyuuga kneeling in front of him with his dick in her mouth as the true cause. Hinata bobbed her head back and forth several times her lavender-white eyes never leaving his. After several minutes she took him as deep as she could still leaving about half his length to go and held there, when she pulled back off she let him out of her mouth with a loud pop.

Moving back forward she stuck her tongue out licking his tip before running her tongue down his shaft on her way to his balls. Sucking one into her mouth, she began fisting his shaft, pulling another groan from Naruto's throat. "Damn Hinata, wherever did you learn to suck cock," Naruto said leaning his head back against the shower wall.

"This is my first time," Hinata said, letting his ball go, "but I've dreamed of doing this to you for ages."

The Hyuuga princess then took him back into her mouth moving back and forth occasionally stopping to run her tongue around the underside of his cock. Naruto shook his head saying, "They must have been some explicit dreams," and groaned when she hummed her agreement.

Naruto was pleased with the way his morning was turning out, and was sure it could only get better. He had woken up before Hinata and had thought he managed to extract himself from beneath the sleeping beauty without disturbing her. He had decided to take a shower and had no sooner stepped in when Hinata had wrapped her arms around him from behind. After sharing a passionate kiss, she had smiled before dropping to her knees where she had been ever since.

Hinata reached a hand to his sack and began to fondle it causing the Kyuubi container to put his hand in her hair as he attempted to control the pace of her back and forth motion. Hinata felt his nuts contract signaling his impending release and stopped her bobbing to run her tongue along his piss slit. "Ah fuck," Naruto yelled as he blew his load in Hinata's waiting mouth. After several spurts he sagged against the wall and watched as Hinata looked up at him and opened her mouth. She then closed it making a grand spectacle of swallowing before showing him the load was gone.

Hinata smiled as she saw Naruto's eyes darken with lust at her display, clearly showing that he was ready to go for more. But the water of his shower began to grow cold forcing her to say, "I think it's time for us to get out Naruto."

Naruto frowned, but figured the cold water would end up killing his erection anyway so helped Hinata back to her feet to use the remaining warm water to wash off. As he ran his hands over her skin washing her, he explained his plan and her place in it. As they stepped out to dry off he asked, "Does any of that bother you?"

"Not really, no," Hinata said, "I mean I'm with you, so what if it took some love jutsu to do it. I just hope I can live up to your expectations."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked rubbing the towel over her.

"I mean as things stand, my father favors Hanabi as the heiress. He hasn't decided yet, but she's been his favorite for years."

"I'm sure you can do it Hinata," Naruto said trying to comfort her.

"But if I don't…"

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but I'm not going to toss you away if you don't," Naruto said seeing some of the concern the topic had caused to swell up in Hinata fading.

Hinata leaned up placing a kiss on his nose and wrapped a towel around her nude form before she said, "I knew I made the right choice in picking you."

Giving a foxy grin Naruto said, "Didn't I choose you?"

Moving for the door Hinata said wrapping a towel around her, "Nope, I choose you. You just finally decided to recognize it." She giggled as she exited but froze when she saw Ino sitting in Naruto's leather chair.

For a moment she was scared of how the blonde kunoichi would react, but Naruto walked past her moving towards the chair. Ino vacated it as he sat down instantly sitting on one of the arms of the chair and began twirling her fingers in his wet hair.

Looking at the still frozen Heiress she said addressing Naruto, "She must be something to get you to groan like that. I could hear you cumming from here."

"And…" Naruto said.

"Oh, look whose playing it cool upon banging his second chick," Ino teased. "So did you tell her?"

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Then why is she blanking out on us?" Ino asked.

"Sorry," Hinata said coming back, "You just surprised me. I guess I'm still a little nervous about living up to Naruto's expectations." Hinata got over her shyness and decided to sit next to Naruto on the other arm rest of the chair."

"So what's on the agenda for you today, Naruto," Ino asked as the jinchuriki began rubbing both kunoichi's legs. "Are you going to spend the day screwing Hinata senseless?"

"I wish he could," Hinata said, "but I should get home soon and Kurenai only canceled training for one day. She said if she was still not feeling well she would find a sub."

Naruto nodded before putting some thought into how he should spend his day. "I guess that means I'll work on the list then."

"Really so who are you gunning for?" Ino asked excitedly.

"Tsunade," Naruto said after a moment's thought.

"Don't you think it's a little soon," Hinata asked nervously, "I mean she is the Hokage and a Sannin."

"I know, but she almost has to be next as Sakura's mission is going to end soon and I'm sure once Team Kakashi returns it'll be back to missions for me, best to have her working with me, instead of unintentionally working against me." Turning towards Ino, he asked, "By the way, what did you come by for?"

"Tired of me already," Ino asked with a fake pout.

"No, just surprised."

"Well I guess I was curious if you succeeded in seducing Hinata for one and also I came by for some breakfast."

Naruto began to get up to make some, but stopped as Ino held him down by moving off the armrest and into his lap. "Ino," he said surprised.

"I'm not in the mood for eggs," she said sliding down his body until she was on the floor in front of him. Opening the towel around his waist she looked at his limp dick and swallowed it running her tongue all over it causing Hinata to gasp at the sight. As it began to respond Ino, pulled back saying, "That's better, now be a good host and let me have my protein shake."

Hinata watched mesmerized as Ino began to work her head back and forth over Naruto's cock. As Naruto groaned placing his hand on the back of her head, Hinata began to rub herself at first over the towel. but soon touched herself directly.

Naruto sat there with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Ino sucking him off. He also delighted in the loud slurping noises she made. His nostril began to pick up the scent of female arousal so opening his eyes looked towards his right and was greeted to the sight of Hinata's snatch as she rubbed herself. In the mood for some breakfast himself, he leaned forward placing his mouth directly over her wet and delectable pussy. The hand quickly moved from her snatch to his hair pulling him deeper into her pink folds as he stuck his tongue into her trying to get as much of her juices as he could.

"Oh kami Naruto yes, eat me," Hinata moaned as Naruto's tongue probed her insides.  
Ino kept focused on her task of earning her breakfast, but hearing the Hyuuga's moan slipped a finger into her own wet folds. Pulling off his dick, she kept the pressure up by stroking him as she whined, "Naruto, I'm really hungry stop being so stubborn and give me your jizz."

Naruto just grunted into Hinata's snatch causing the blonde to pout before getting a devilish idea. Getting to her feet while still stroking him, she pulled her finger from her pussy and then got close to Hinata's face, who was moaning her pleasure at Naruto's efforts. Looking down between the valley of the Hyuuga's tits, she could see Naruto watching her and giving him a smile lowered her head to one of Hinata's breasts. As soon as she latched onto one of Hinata's nipples the girl bucked her hips and she felt the dick in her hand twitch. She pulled back her mouth just enough to show her tongue playing with the nub for Naruto's benefit. After several moments of teasing the Hyuuga's hardened nub, she moved towards the panting girl's face again where she stared into her eyes before kissing her. Hinata went stiff at first, but then relaxed and when Ino ran her tongue across Hinata's lips was granted access. The two tongues clashed and Ino found kissing a girl far different from kissing a guy. For one, with Naruto it had almost been a battle of dominance, but with Hinata it was a dance. Neither trying to overpower the other, but simply enjoying the sensation.

She became aware that her hand was getting slimy with Naruto's precum and so breaking the kiss she noticed a small thread of saliva still connected their tongues. She tried to stretch it as long as she could, but once it broke moved her head back to Naruto's cock where she licked it clean. She enjoyed his preejaculate but was getting antsy for the main course. A moment later Hinata screamed her release flooding Naruto's mouth with her essence and a moment later Ino was rewarded for efforts with the cream she sought.

After swallowing his load, she smacked her lips contently saying, "Yummy." She noticed that Hinata had sagged into Naruto's lap so climbed up as well. Ino noticed the content half smile on Hinata's lips and said, "Who needs training right?"

"Mmmmm" was all Hinata could muster.

Ino focused behind Hinata seeing a wall clock that showed the time. Cursing she leapt out of Naruto's lap saying, "Darn it, my dad is going to kill me if I don't get the shop open on time. Bye." The Yamanaka heir fixed her clothes as best she could before running out the door after giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

Hinata sat up stretching lazily saying, "I should probably get going too." She kissed him deeply tasting herself on his lips, and almost gave into the temptation of simply blowing off training. But pulled back saying, "I'll see you later, Naruto. I want to head home to clean up before meeting my team."

Naruto got up rewrapping his towel around him and after she dressed, escorted her to the door. After delighting in another kiss from the Hyuuga, he decided to wait until his own hot water returned before paying a visit to Tsunade.  
 ******************************** *

The Kyuubi had delighted in the joy of experiencing what the two females had. As the sensations faded it began to put its mind to work analyzing what was happening. It believed that it had puzzled out why it was able to gleam what the women were feeling and seeing during sex. This last time it had been caught by surprise as it didn't feel a pull of chakra. It therefore believed that the pull of chakra was how its host initially tamed his prey. The Kyuubi believed that it was a result of this pull that was creating the link that was connecting it to the girls.

Most likely Naruto was somehow channeling chakra into their systems and since some of its chakra was mixed with his, it was also connected to the girls. But it was aware of something that its host probably wasn't yet, which was that his chakra wasn't dissipating inside the girls. If anything since the visions were getting stronger in all likelihood the kunoichi's chakra networks had been altered. It had based its theory off of the fact that it had been able to gleam a bit of Naruto's plan during their conversation after they had enjoyed each other.

But the Kyuubi was growing tired of experiencing sex second hand. It wondered if it could lure its host into the seal to negotiate at a type of deal. First it would need a form, since its current one was obviously not human and secondly genderless. Luckily for the great beast its first two containers had been female. Concentrating, it began to imagine its first host Mito Uzumaki, after forming a mental picture of the woman it did so for Kushina Uzumaki as well. Staring at the two women in its mind, it began to combine them giving it a form of its own. It kept Mito's more noble features but supplanted them on Kushina's more athletic body. One it was satisfied it decided to keep the dark red hair of the women, but added streaks of gold to highlight it and then had it done up into nine ornate braids that reached mid-back. Once its mental picture was complete it then began the task of using its chakra to construct it and then when the nude form was complete, transferred its essence into the construct.

As it opened its new eyes for the first time it saw that its fox form was still there. It reached out to touch its original body and fell finding moving rather confusing, having to basically learn how to balance on two legs. After much practice it finally succeeded getting at least the basic motor controls down. Looking down at its form it ran a hand down it finding the lack of fur rather strange. It ran a fingertip over one of its nipples causing a moan to escape its lips. It smiled having used its previous experiences to craft the erogenous zones that Naruto had stimulated on the other women.

For a moment the Kyuubi almost got lost in exploring it's, or perhaps her new body, but realized she still had work to do. Pulling her hand away from her breast, although reluctantly, she held out a hand creating a red and gold kimono for her to wear. The task was far harder than it should have been, making her realize that most of her power was still locked inside of her original form. Staring at the bars that contained her, Kyuubi wondered if she could slip through.

She approached them hesitantly, and stopping in between two of them, closed her eyes and ran through. When she wasn't repulsed, she opened her eyes and saw that she was on the other side. She looked up at the seal holding the gate shut, and deciding to hell with sex as she would simply free herself. Kyuubi reached up to pull the seal free and received a large electric shock that sent her flying. Lying in a puddle of water, she decided that maybe she'd leave the seal alone after all and sat up.

Going back to her original plan of having Naruto make love to her, she decided she needed a way to convince Naruto of her sincerity. Something that would show that she was serious about her desire to experience more at his hands. It decided the best way to do that was to help Naruto in his quest to seduce the various women of the shinobi world. But first she would need to make a good faith gesture, believing she had the perfect, one she knew she would need to return to her original body. Slipping back through the bars, she returned her mind to the Chakra Beast and waited for the pull of chakra that signaled Naruto was seducing the Senju.  
 ********************************

Tsunade had woken up in a foul mood, as it was just one of those days that reminded her that she was getting old. That morning, she had dropped her henge, if only to see times progress on robbing her of her youth, and had found her hair had a few more streaks of grey. To add insult to injury, she had tweaked a muscle reaching for a paper from one of the large stacks on her desk. She put down her pen rolling her shoulder for the hundredth time wondering where the time had gone. But sighed when she realized that in truth most of it had been wasted feeling sorry for herself, and traveling the world running from her pain.

She smiled as she thought of the blond that had helped wake her up to what she had been doing. However, she quickly tried to find something else to think about as she began to think about him in a less innocent way. Ever since Naruto had returned, she had begun seeing him less as a boy that had shared characteristics with her brother and lover, but as a young man.

At first she had played it off as being sexually frustrated and him being one of the two men she was close too, the other being Jiraiya. Especially since as the Hokage it wasn't like she could go out and scratch her itch with some random stranger. But, recently as her dreams had gotten more and more explicit, she had come to believe that it was also because he had all the traits she would look for in a lover, strong, upstanding, courageous, kind, and loyal. It had been almost all she could do not to smack some sense in Sakura as she had pleaded for the chance to pursue the lead she had received from Sasori. How she could be so desperate to return a piece of trash like Sasuke to the village when such a great man would do practically anything for her was beyond Tsunade's understanding. She sometimes could imagine that people would feel that way about her and Jiraiya, however the horny toad sage was too much of a player to ever to settle down.

There were also times that Tsunade felt that if she was only a decade or two younger, that she would say to hell with propriety and stake a claim on the boy. Sighing at being alone, when there was someone as great as Naruto around, she picked up another sheet of paper, wincing as she did so, and got back to work.  
 ******************************** *

Naruto was walking the village trying to work up the guts to make a move on Tsunade. As he had left his apartment, he had been hit with a major case of nerves. He knew the reason which was basically if his attempt failed it could go very, very badly for him. So bad in fact that a finger flick to the head that sent him through a wall would be considered getting off lightly. He wondered if there was another reason though outside of the potential for a painful outcome. After all, with Ino, he hadn't felt nearly so nervous, but he chalked that up to barely knowing her and he had made it a training exercise. With Hinata he figured it was because Ino had told him she would be easy pickings.

But with Tsunade, it would be the first time he targeted someone that in truth he wasn't sure which way it could go. He decided to stop at Ichiraku for a little comfort food. As he entered Ayame smiled at him and he returned it. He still regretted hearing that she was seeing someone but felt he had made the right choice in letting her be, as he didn't want to become a home wrecker.

But he did wonder what he would do if a woman that he needed to charm in order to advance his plan was involved with someone. He guessed he would have to deal with it when it came up. Ayame took his order but since it was lunch time the small stand was rather busy, so she couldn't really stay and chat. But as she walked by he asked for a glass of water and she immediately dropped what she was doing to fill it for him. As he took it from her, he felt a ghost like sensation rub along his finger tip, but then she was gone filling orders again.

Naruto took his headband off to eat, and plowed his way through several bowls. Leaving enough cash to pay his tab and leave a decent tip for Ayame. He grabbed up his headband and left the stand, but before he put it back on he remembered how Tsunade had knocked it off after they first met. But then he flashed to how she had knocked it off after the showdown with Orochimaru and the kiss she had planted on his forehead.

He enjoyed the memory as well as the feeling of warmth it left in his stomach. But despite the innocent nature of that kiss, he would be lying if he had said that it hadn't been one of the reasons he had added Tsunade to his masturbatory folder. Growing up alone like he had, he had no real experience with physical intimacy so had used the kiss to help his imagination. It didn't hurt that Tsunade was a total babe by almost any man's standards.

Guessing that he had put it off long enough he decided to pay her a visit and at least see if there was an opportunity for him to try. He made his way to the mansion wondering if he should instead target someone else as a warm-up; however his reasoning still held true. Once Team Kakashi, or in actuality Sakura, since she was the only true member on the Mission, got back, he'd probably be busy with missions again. Even though he didn't mind the idea of missions, it would probably be best if Tsunade was aboard, so that when missions that would move his ambition forward appeared on her desk, she would know to send him.

Kakashi and Sakura may pose a problem though he realized, which made it all the more imperative that Tsunade be with him. She would be able to change the teams around where they wouldn't be a hindrance. He just really, really hoped that his quest for world peace and some great sex didn't end under her terrible fists. Arriving at the brown doors of her office, he knocked and received permission to enter.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade was surprised her visitor was Naruto as he tended to barge into her office. He smiled at her saying, "Hey Grandma Tsunade," causing her to wince, as she didn't need the reminder of her age. Nor the blow to her ego that the boy she had at times fantasized about saw her as a grandma.

When she replied saying, "What do you want Naruto?" she had to admit there was a little anger behind it. "Don't tell me you are beginning to regret not going on your team's mission and now want me to find something for you to do?"

Naruto frowned at her tone, but didn't let it linger long. Instead he surprised her again saying, "Not at all. I admit I was somewhat bored so decided to pay you a visit."

"I see," Tsunade said signing the paper that she was looking over as Naruto made his way to the couch that laid against a wall for when she napped in the office on late nights. Putting it in the stack of completed documents, she reached for another one and winced. Tsunade saw Naruto seemed to pick up on it, but thought nothing of it. Absent-mindedly she said, "You must have mastered that jutsu you were working on if you aren't at the training field right now."

Naruto gave a sly smile saying, "You could say that. The results were far better than I could imagine."

"Really," Tsunade said looking up from her paper, "I'll have to find time for you to give me a demonstration."

"I'd like that," Naruto said pleasantly.

Tsunade looked at him a moment more finding something strange about his demeanor. He almost appeared calmer than normal she guessed, as he sat on the couch. Normally he'd be bouncing off the walls demanding a mission, or some other sort of activity to keep him occupied. However, at the moment he gave off the vibe that he would sit there all day if left alone.

Since he seemed content to remain still for a change she asked him a question that had been on her mind since his turning down the mission Sakura was on. "Naruto," she began and when he focused on her asked, "Why did you refuse to go and apprehend the spy?"

Naruto sat there with a thoughtful expression before saying, "Well at the time there was no other reason then I wanted to master my new jutsu. But now… I suppose I realize that even if this mission led us to Sasuke it wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade said surprised.

"I think you know," Naruto replied but explained, "Before we left Pervy Sage told me to give up on Sasuke. I told him I couldn't do that, and while I still plan to return him to the village. I'm not going to make that my primary mission in life. I realize now that Sasuke has his own ambitions and that he believes he can't fulfill them here in Konoha. I might not understand them, but…I guess I don't need to. They make sense to him." Tsunade was flabbergasted but Naruto really knocked her for a loop as he added, "Besides, I believe that should I return Sasuke, you planned to lock him away in prison or something."

" _He'd be lucky to make it to prison_ ," Tsunade thought darkly remembering the condition Naruto had returned in after the failed mission to stop Sasuke from defecting.

"You don't seem too upset by that thought," Tsunade said cautiously, fearing the blonde was bluffing her, in order to find out her plans for the traitor.

Naruto shrugged saying, "He made his choices, and will have to pay the consequences for them I guess." As Tsunade nodded her agreement, he thought, "Kami knows if people learn what I'm planning I may be sharing a cell with him."

Tsunade signed the document she was working on and reached for a new one wincing again prompting Naruto to ask as she winced, "Are you alright Grandma Tsunade?"

"I'm fine," Tsunade said, "Just a small tweak in my shoulder."

"Can't you make it go away using chakra?" Naruto asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Medical ninjutsu is best used on real injuries," Tsunade said wistfully, "Not to avoid the aches and pains of getting older."

"Well I know what you need," Naruto said getting up from the couch. Tsunade watched wondering what he was up to until he got behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began kneading them.

Tsunade was shocked, but almost as soon as he touched them the ache began to fade and a warmth began to spread throughout her. As she enjoyed the feeling his hands caused in her she asked, "Where did you learn to give massages this good."

Naruto chuckled saying, "Well I guess you could say it was a byproduct of my training with Pervy Sage."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto ignored her saying, "Let's move to the couch."

Tsunade nodded already missing the warmth of Naruto's hands as he pulled them away from her. She sat on the couch facing towards the door of her office leaning over her armrest. Naruto sat behind her and began working on her back. She groaned her approval as he worked his magic. But wasn't about to let the matter of how Naruto learned to give a massage on his trip go saying, "Now you were saying, how did you learn to do this?"

Naruto sighed guessing Jiraiya had brought it on himself saying, "From a girl at one of the brothels he would visit. When we had first started out on the trip, he'd pay some of the girls to make sure I didn't get up to any mischief. One of them decided to teach me how to give massages. She made it sound like training so naturally I needed to learn. Eventually I guess I got pretty good as the girls would line up for a massage whenever we were in town."

Tsunade had to agree and surprised herself at how calm she felt about learning that Naruto had been taken to a brothel. She suspected it was due to his currently putting the skills he had picked up to good use on her. However, she did plan to have words with her old teammate about his choice of babysitters.

Naruto smiled as Tsunade let the matter of his spending time in brothels drop. He had been channeling his chakra into her almost from the get go and was sure that she was beginning to succumb. If Tsunade didn't kill Jiraiya he would have to remember to thank him.

Tsunade mumbled, unaware that she was speaking out loud, "The girl that snatches you up is going to be very lucky." Naruto was about to respond but she added, "If only I was a few years younger."

The smile he had on his face turned wolfish as he asked, "What would happen if you were a few years younger?"

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise and felt panicked that she had spoken aloud. She turned towards him to give some excuse, but as soon as she faced him found her ability to speak hampered as his lips connected with hers. As Naruto kissed her, Tsunade felt herself give into the pleasure that it was generating inside of her. She closed her eyes but then suddenly pushed him away.

"What's the matter?"

"This… this is wrong," she said standing and moving towards the front of her desk, "I'm old enough to be your mother."

Naruto could see her teetering though trying to convince her said, "It didn't feel wrong Grandma Tsunade."

"Idiot," she said wrapping her arms around her stomach and below her bust, "If you're going to try and seduce me the least you could do is stop calling me that."

"Okay Tsunade," he replied immediately.

Hearing the husky way he had said her name caused Tsunade to turn towards him. In her eyes, Naruto could see the many warring emotions she was feeling. However, the greatest of them seemed to be a desire to be wanted. Upon seeing that in her gaze, he closed with her never taking his eyes from hers. When he was right in front of her, she tried to look away so he gently placed a hand on her chin to make her keep eye contact as he said, "You don't need to be afraid to let go."

"I'm not afraid…" she tried to say but was silenced by another kiss. She placed her hand on his chest to push him away again but felt her strength leave her. Naruto felt Tsunade melt into him as she succumbed to the kiss so pulled her tight against him.

Tsunade couldn't believe she was making out with Naruto of all people in her office. What's more, she couldn't believe how good he was at it. She felt the sash holding her shirt closed loosen and fall away. Breaking the kiss, she tried to say, "Naruto we should st…," while holding her shirt closed.

But Naruto cut her off saying, "Shh, I want this to, Tsunade. But if you want to stop… then I will." She felt conflicted as she was afraid she would regret it the next day or feel guilty about it seeing herself as some sort of cradle robber. However she was aware that her body had reacted towards Naruto actions thus far feeling the dampness in her panties, as well as the aching nipples she was sporting.

She bit her lip which was a sign to Naruto that she was fighting the temptation she felt. Naruto decided not to push her. Feeling that maybe like Ino that she would come to him later. Nodding towards her, he said, "Forgive me if I crossed a line Grandma Tsunade."

He then turned to leave her office, but was stopped by Tsunade's quick, "Wait."

Tsunade had almost felt like she had been slapped when Naruto had readded the grandma before her name. She wondered if he was attempting to return to the status quo they had enjoyed before, or if he was disappointed, so decided to add it as an insult. Whatever the case, the woman inside Tsunade screamed at her for being a fool which was why she had stopped him as he turned to leave.

Feeling embarrassed, as he faced her again, she said, "Please…please say my name again. Like… like you want me."

"Tsunade," he said and she was surprised to find herself get even wetter as the way he said it reverberated through her. Tsunade let the hand holding her shirt closed, fall to her side and it opened but her breasts were still partially covered by her shirt. She was pleasantly surprised when although Naruto registered what she did his eyes never left hers.

But he did close with her, again saying her name before placing his lips to hers. Tsunade didn't hesitate at all in responding to his kiss this time. Naruto broke it first moving on to her jaw line before beginning to kiss along her neck. As he did that he gently brushed her shirt to the side unveiling her tits in all their glory before beginning to fondle one.

"Mmmmm," Tsunade moaned in appreciation, surprised at how skilled Naruto was. He wasn't acting like a virgin, and although slightly disappointed. Had to admit it had its advantages as he moved from her neck to take one of her nipples into his mouth. As his tongue worked on her nub she felt her desk behind her with her hands. She leaned against it for a moment but then surprised Naruto by grabbing his shirt and spinning him until he was up against it.

"Wha…"

His question was swallowed by Tsunade's kiss as she began to take charge. She battled with his tongue as they kissed refusing to be led around by the nose any longer. She pulled back enjoying the hooded look in his eyes that showed he was feeling it as much as her. She pulled his shirt over his head and allowed a coy smile to touch her lips as she began to drop to her haunches. As she made her way down his body she placed kisses along his chiseled chest and abs.

When she reached his groin she paused as her hands rubbing along his legs and stomach. She wanted to savory it almost like opening a birthday present. But as a result of the rather large bulge his pants were containing, found that much like a present she may start to unwrap it slowly but eventually she'd simply settle for tearing away the paper. Giving into the temptation, she did the same to his jeans pulling them open and down to free his rather impressive asset.

Tsunade was surprised at just how well endowed he was, especially since he still had a year or two to grow. While she had seen quite a few dicks, she had to admit Naruto was easily in the top five.

She took a deep breath savoring her first scent of an aroused man in far too long, before she began to gently massage him with a loose grip. When the first drop of precum appeared she dove in and swallowed his cock.

Naruto groaned his approval as Tsunade began to bob her head back and forth. He looked down and had to admit it was a sight for the ages. Tsunade easily a world class beauty, was on her haunches with her legs spread apart, and although still wearing her pants he believed he could detect the dampness in the thin material. The way her tits jiggled and stuck out from the shirt she still wore as she worked her head back and forth was almost hypnotic.

If there was anything that he could complain about though. It was that much like Hinata and Ino, it appeared she couldn't take all of him into her mouth either. But almost like she could read his mind she stopped moving with his dick in her mouth but still with about half of it outside of it. He was pressed against the back of her throat. He wondered what she was up to till he felt something in her throat give way and then watched as the rest of his cock began to disappear.

"Holy fuck," Naruto said as the tightness that was her throat surrounded him. Tsunade's nose eventually touched the skin of his pelvis before she pulled back to take a breath and do it again. She apparently decided that if she was going to bust out her deepthroating skills she deserved to be rewarded. So Tsunade made short work of him and was pleased when she heard, "I'm going to cum…"

Tsunade wanted to taste his man cream so pulled her head back to suck the first few inches and to run her tongue all around the tip. When the first pulse hit the back of her throat, she felt like that cat that got the cream. He shot three large bursts and she swallowed hungrily enjoying his taste. She then began to suck him back into her mouth, but found Naruto had other plans as he put his hands under her arms and easily lifted her up.

Face to face with him she wrapped her legs around his torso and he spun her planting her on the desk where he kissed her, before running his tongue down her body. He stopped at her breast for a moment teasing them with his tongue before moving on, where he did the same with her belly button. When he reached her pants, he put a hand on her womanhood rubbing her through the material. He pulled his fingers away saying, "Wow, you soaked clean through. You must really want my dick don't you?"

Before Tsunade could tell him not to say such embarrassing things, Naruto grabbed the hem of her pants pulling them down. He had a little trouble getting them past her heeled sandals so once one leg was free left the other in place.

Naruto stared at Tsunade's exposed pussy causing the Hokage to say, "Quit…quit staring…"

Finding the normally strong woman embarrassed as he gazed at her private spot rather strange and amusing, he said, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's beautiful." He then leaned down to take a deep inhale of his own basking in the scent of her arousal before diving in to dine on her snatch.

"Nar… Naruto, so…so good," Tsunade moaned surprised and delighted that Naruto didn't have any hang-ups about eating pussy. Although she had loved Dan, he had steadfast refused to go down on her, as did her few one-night stands in the years after his death. Those men had been only about their own pleasure. Naruto was already blowing them away as far as she was concerned as she felt her first orgasm as a result of receiving oral approaching. When Naruto gave her clit a little nip she planted her feet onto the desk lifting her pelvis up and actually squirted her release.

Sagging back down Tsunade watched him lick her clean before standing up fully. He leaned over her to kiss her again before pulling back. She felt something hot and hard press against her lower lips and could see Naruto rubbing himself along her opening. "Are you ready Tsunade?" he asked.

"yes…"

"What was that?"

"yes…Yes," she said a little more forcefully.

However, Naruto pulled his dick away and Tsunade found she almost immediately missed the warmth so said, "Naruto…I want it… I want your dick, please…I need it."

Naruto immediately gave her what she wanted plunging himself in to the base in one shot. Tsunade felt uncomfortable and stretched, but also came as soon as his tip hit her womb. She shivered and groaned, as did her lover but he managed to keep in control and began to move to prolong her orgasm. When it did pass, she found that she was already approaching a second and wondered if she was going to survive her time with Naruto. But on the off chance she didn't, could think of worse ways to go.

 ******************************** *

The Kyuubi for a change tried to ignore the sensations it was feeling as Naruto fucked the Senju on her desk, as it needed to concentrate on the task it was performing while the two of them were connected. However, it did wonder briefly if it would be feeling what Tsunade did more in its new body. The Kyuubi knew that it would need show Naruto that it was willing to help him if it was going to get what it wanted. It had thought of several, but had decided its token of good faith would be to deage Tsunade. At the very least Naruto's newest conquest would be grateful, since she always kept her henge in place when in public. Doing something good for one of the boy's lovers should at least be enough to make some inroads with him.

The Kyuubi was using the very dick it one day hoped would be buried into its new body as the means by which it channeled its chakra into the Senju. As they continued to copulate, Tsunade was growing younger and younger. The Kyuubi was almost surprised by how easy the task seemed to be, but supposed it shouldn't considering the number of wounds it had healed for its host inadvertently, so reenergizing the cells of another human was child's play for the mighty beast. However because of the henge, obviously no noticeable change was happening. It's task completed the Kyuubi moved its spirit to its new body, and once inside it almost immediately collapsed due to the orgasm it had vicariously through Tsunade.

Kyuubi could feel the Senju clamp her legs around Naruto as she pulled him deeper into her womanhood as she squeezed his shaft with her internal muscles to get him to coat her inner walls with his cum. It did the trick as Naruto came hard into Tsunade who screamed her own release into her lover's shoulder to keep quiet.

Kyuubi tried to make it to the bars to escape the seal to call Naruto down believing she might be able to communicate with him if she was outside the cage. But she found walking difficult as her legs shook terribly. Kyuubi relaxed though, since as soon as Naruto stepped back to pull out of Tsunade. The Hokage shot to her feet kicking her high heel sandals off and pulled her leg free of the remaining pant leg and pulled Naruto back towards her. The two kissed and Tsunade began to work her hand over his rod to get him hard again while directing him around her desk towards her chair.

Naruto fell into it as he bumped into the chair. Tsunade then placed her feet on each of the armrests, lewdly showing Naruto her engorged and abused pussy. She then lowered herself onto his stiff dick where with her powerful legs and some help from Naruto, who was cupping her ass, she began to rise and fall on it to both of their content.

Kyuubi decided to enjoy the feelings Tsunade was having some more before calling Naruto down. Reaching a hand into the kimono she wore she played with her nipples. Moaning in surprise at just how good it felt the Kyuubi hoped Naruto would listen to her offer since if sex felt this good vicariously the first hand experience must be mind blowing.  
 ******************************* **

Naruto stared into the honey brown eyes of Tsunade as she rose and fell on his cock. Grunting he said, "How… is it Tsunade? Are you filled?"

"Yes…its fantastic Naruto…you're so…so big…I've never…never felt so full before…so alive before…"

Naruto smiled and then sucked one of her breasts into his mouth, but pulled back when Tsunade tightened her pussy around him as a result. He had to fight from cumming, and barely managed. Tsunade smiled at Naruto as she loosened her grip around his shaft. Naruto marveled at her technique and almost believed that she was getting tighter, but Naruto wasn't one to be outdone so grabbed a hold of Tsunade's hips and when she was on a downward stroke sped up her decent slamming himself fully into her.

As he hit her deepest part she clenched around him again and there was no pulling back for him this time as he shouted, "Ah fuck I'm coming."

"Me too," Tsunade shouted as she wrapped her arms around his back pulling him forward into her chest as she tensed and tightened up even more around his cock. Naruto releasing his second load into her was just what Tsunade needed as she felt even more invigorated than ever.

She felt Naruto go slack and for a moment feared she smothered him with her chest. She pushed him back and breathed easier when she saw his chest rising and falling. Shaking him a little she said, "I know it was great Naruto, but I'm still ready for more." But she felt worry enter her again as he didn't respond as she shook him more insistently.

 ******************************** *

Naruto found himself inside the familiar setting of the sewer that represented the place where the Kyuubi was kept. "Stupid fox," he said walking in the direction the cage laid. Arriving in front of the giant bars and pleased that despite being naked in his mind he was fully clothed he said, "Hey fox, what the hell do you want."

"I want some of what you just gave the Senju," a feminine voice that sounded nothing like the Kyuubi replied coming from inside the bars.

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted bewildered. He heard light foot falls in the water that coated the ground and took a step back as a beautiful woman approached the bars.

Kyuubi smiled in what she hoped was at the very least a disarming one. She had reentered her seal after calling him here feeling that it would be better that way giving him a measure of control over the situation. But she frowned though as Naruto took a step back saying, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Kyuubi," she replied and then to his amazement stepped through the bars having decided to negotiate from an equal playing field instead of behind bars.

"Impossible," Naruto said, "the seal wouldn't let you pass through it if you were."

"Nor has it truly," Kyuubi admitted directing her gaze to her original form. She could see it quite clearly but was surprised when Naruto needed to squint. Guessing she had better night vision, she regained his attention by saying, "I gave myself this form in order for you to do to me what you've done to those other females."

"You want me to have sex with you?" Naruto asked incredulously. Before laughing as he said, "Ha, not in this lifetime."

"Why," Kyuubi said plaintively, "Do you not find this form attractive I can change it?"

Before she could show him, he said, "How about because I cannot stand you or that you've tried to take me over several times? For all I know this is some scheme of yours to escape the seal."

"I've also saved your life on several occasions," Kyuubi replied quickly.

"And I'm sure you had a perfectly selfish reason for doing so as well," Naruto countered, "Now if you'll excuse me I think we're done with this conversation."

He turned to walk away but stopped as the Kyuubi sounding very similar to Tsunade earlier desperately said, "W-wait…please." Naruto did, yet kept his back to her. Guessing that Naruto was allowing her to plead her case Kyuubi said, "I can be an asset to you. I can make it so that the other women fall to you."

Naruto turned slightly saying, "Okay I'm listening."

"That technique you use requires that you touch them to transfer your chakra into them," Kyuubi said. "That requires a certain amount of trust to be there between you and the woman. I can make it so that they will want you to touch them without having to say a word."

"And how is that?"

"By making it so that you will admit pheromones that will attract them," Kyuubi said, "I can even make it so that you can control their release."

"That is tempting, but I'll pass," Naruto said turning again to walk away.

"Why, it would work doubly as well against Tsume?" Kyuubi said hoping to convince him by mentioning one of his targets.

"Because I don't trust you. You are right this technique does work best with trust, and that may be a handicap in the future, but I can't trust you so I'll have to pass." Naruto took a step away from her and was surprised when the Kyuubi closed quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Please, I want to feel what they feel for myself," she begged.

Naruto looked at her seeing a sadness in her eyes, as well as a little hurt. Sighing he said, "I'll consider it." Seeing her eyes light up he cautioned, "But if I even suspect this is a ploy, forget it. Now I want some questions answered and I want the truth. Understood?"

The Kyuubi was affronted at being spoken to so bluntly, but reasoned it would have to swallow its pride for the time being if it was to get what it wanted so nodded. "Why did you attack the village?"

"I can't say."

Naruto glowered at her but the Kyuubi said, "For now let's concentrate on the present. But I will say I wasn't in control of my actions then. No, that's not quite right. I would have gladly trampled your village into the ground, but my attack sixteen years ago was someone else's handiwork."

"Fine I suppose trust has to extend both ways. Alright were you always female?"

"No, don't be a fool. I was a giant creature made of chakra and had no use for a gender."

"Okay then why do you have one now?"

Kyuubi blushed but said, "Because as a result of that jutsu you mastered you created a link between me and those women you've been with. I've never known pleasure before, of any sort; my previous existence had no need for it. I was created for… well it doesn't matter. But having experienced it, I want more."

Naruto nodded trying to sort out some of the tidbit she had dropped in her explanation. He gave up and said, "I'll come back to talk later. For now Tsunade is probably worried about me depending on how long I've been spaced out."

"That's it," Kyuubi said disappointed, "You can't even give me a little."

"Trust takes time to build Kyuubi. Prove to me you are sincere and I'll give you exactly what you want."

"Fine," Kyuubi growled out feeling angry but accepting her hosts deal, "By the way have the Senju drop her henge."

"What did you do," Naruto said whirling around, growing angry.

Kyuubi took a step back quickly saying, "Nothing harmful, if anything she'll be grateful."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Trust me," Kyuubi said giving a coy smile as she backed up into her cage, "The Senju will be happy with what I've done. If not, well I guess I won't be getting what I want then will I? However I'll begin making the changes to your pheromones regardless."

"Why," Naruto said surprised.

"Because, even if you don't decide to take me as well, I can at least gleam some pleasure from your conquests."

With that Kyuubi disappeared into the darkness of the seal and crawled between the paws of her massive form as she watched her host leave, hoping the Senju did enjoy what was done to her. Otherwise it was in for a lonely existence.  
 ******************************* **

It had only been about ten seconds before Naruto responded to her. "Oh thank Kami," she said pulling him into her chest again.

"Sorry Tsunade," he said as she let him fall back.

"What happened?"

"The Kyuubi wanted to chat," Naruto said surprising the Hokage. Remembering what he had been told he said, "Tsunade, will you please drop your henge for me?"

"No," Tsunade replied, "Please don't ask me that Naruto. Not after what we just shared. I…don't ever want you to see me like that."

He sighed since she was about to learn what other properties his new jutsu had in an unpleasant way, he said more insistently, "Tsunade drop your henge."

She was about to refuse again when she found her hands moving against her will. She fought with all her might and appeared to win, but when he repeated his command they slowly made their way in front of her. She formed a seal that only she had known of and said, "Release."

She had never felt so humiliated in her life and was unable to look at him. She knew that upon seeing her true form, Naruto wouldn't want to touch her again, which was why she was surprised when she felt something poking at her pussy. Looking down, she saw that Naruto's cock had recovered again; she looked at him in shock wondering if old women was a fetish of his.

"You're beautiful," Naruto said spellbound.

"Maybe once," Tsunade said sadly feeling the return of the depression she had that morning, "a long time ago."

Naruto shook his head saying, "It wouldn't matter to me one way or the other. But…well look for yourself."

Unfortunately Tsunade didn't have a mirror in her office having come to hate her reflection even her henged one. But she looked into the window behind Naruto and what she saw shocked her as staring back at her was the reflection of herself when she was eighteen years old. Reaching a hand to her face she said, "How…"

"The Kyuubi, did it somehow. She wants me to do something for her so decided to get on my good side."

"She," Tsunade said questioningly while still rubbing her face.

"Well now it's a she," Naruto said confusing Tsunade.

Deciding she wanted some answers especially about how he had forced her to drop her henge she reached down between his legs and grabbed ahold of his still hard cock. As soon as Tsunade's hand wrapped around his tool he knew the last thing on her mind was about giving him pleasure especially as she said, "You have some explaining to do."

With the future of his ambition on the line, not to mention his cock, he began to explain everything he could praying to every god he could think of that if she killed him she at least did it quickly.

 ******************************** *

Hinata wondered why she was being called to the Hokage's office, but figured it was for a mission. Entering the office after knocking she frowned as she saw Ino there. The younger blonde returned the gesture upon seeing Hinata. The pair for a moment feared that Naruto had failed in seducing the Hokage. If so they wondered what had happened to him.

Tsunade let the two girls sweat for a moment hiding her slight smile behind her hands. She also had put her henge back in place since it would raise some questions if she suddenly appeared younger. Not to mention her new younger body and face would allow her to maybe walk around the village with Naruto and nobody would be the wiser. Especially since she had removed the diamond on her forehead not wanting to burn through this second shot a youth. That was what truly amazed her as well, having run several test on herself, and that was she had truly grown younger. She would have to remember to ask Naruto to have the Kyuubi tell him how as she could think of hundreds of new techniques with such an ability.

Guessing the two nervous girls had been on the hook long enough she opened with, "So who's been given the best orgasms of their lives by our number one knucklehead."

Both girls looked at each other, so Tsunade put her hand up. Seeing that, both Kunoichi breathed easier and put their hands in the air as well. "Okay now that, that's out of the way. Hinata activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see."

"O-okay," the Hyuuga heiress said doing as ordered. What she saw surprised her causing her to say, "Oh my."

"I take it our chakra appears rather different," Tsunade said confirming her theory on how Naruto was able to extend some control over them.

"Yes, our chakra has a green tint to it."

"I assume just ours," Tsunade said to which Hinata nodded.

"What does that mean?" Ino asked.

"It is how he can make us do things we otherwise don't want to. It is also how I imagine the Kyuubi is able to experience what we do."

"The Kyuubi," both girls exclaimed.

Tsunade nodded before explaining everything that Naruto had repeated to her as well as what had happened to her. After absorbing everything Ino asked, "Where is Naruto?"

"I had to send him away," Tsunade said with a blush, "I was upset at first, but after I calmed down well I was so happy to be young again that well we picked up where we left off. Sadly though I'm still the Hokage and it would be quite bad if somebody walked in while we were in mid-rut."

"What now?" Ino asked wondering how the inclusion of the Hokage in Naruto's ambition would change things..

"For now we help our man accomplish his goals as best we can," Tsunade said with a tight smile.

Both girls nodded their agreement but Hinata said, "May I ask why you would go along with this Lad…

"Just Tsunade is fine when we are alone," Tsunade said, "and to answer your question. I care for the little fool. Probably more than some would say was proper considering our age difference, but I do. And well the goal of the shinobi villages has always been unification and after a hundred years of fighting I guess this is as good a plan as any. Besides, he's the best fuck I've ever had, and I'm sure he'll only get better." She allowed the two to absorb her statement, but knew they both had duties to perform so said, "Thanks for your time, you're dismissed."  
 ********************************

Ino left the office heading to the hospital for her shift. As she walked she couldn't believe that Naruto had managed to get Tsunade as well since she was the pinnacle of kunoichi. But remembering some of what she knew about the Hokage, she guessed that deep down she was just a woman looking for someone like all the rest of them.

She sighed as she entered the hospital hating the day's duty to be performed. Basically she was to watch over the deep coma wing of the hospital. She hated it because how depressing the area was. That part of the hospital was dedicated to people who had fallen into comas, but were expected to never wake up again, as the longer a person remained in one the harder it was to pull them out.

She signed in and relieved the nurse on duty before walking through the wing of beds looking over the various charts. She smiled at a man talking to his wife although Ino wasn't sure if she could hear him. Most of the people had friends and relatives that still visited. Two of them did not so Ino would often place flowers near their beds. She checked the first woman ad admitted she was rather attractive. She had dark brown hair and according to the gossip she heard the woman was filthy rich. That was why despite being clinically brain dead she was being kept in the coma ward as her bastard husband refused to cut the cord since control of the shipping company she had run would fall to her family. Her family were no saints either, since none of them visited, even as they fought over what she had built over the years.

Moving on she checked several more charts and came to the second of the people that had nobody to care for them. She was also attractive, with red hair and dark brown eyes. In truth when Ino had first been given the task of watching over the ward and had learned of the girl's existence and the role she played in Sasuke's defection she had hated her. But after years of watching her lay in a bed, with no one who seemed to care if she woke up or not, her anger had faded. Making sure the flowers she had brought the girl were still healthy she moved on to the next. She would often talk to the Sound Kunoichi like some of the other visitors did to their loved ones, hoping it brought the girl some comfort.

As she went about her duties she couldn't believe the direction her life had taken. She had gone from a Sasuke obsessed kunoichi to a Naruto obsessed one. Although definitely not to the same degree, but she had to admit the blonde was often on her mind. She wondered at times if her change was a result of the jutsu and while she believed it played a part. But she figured that since she could ask the question it wasn't something to fret about. Now though with the inclusion of Tsunade, she was beginning to feel a little self-conscious. She wondered what it was she could truly contribute to Naruto's ambition, with a woman such as that at his side. It also made her wonder if as more and more talented women flocked to his banner would she find herself standing further and further from him.

True she was due to be the next head of the Yamanaka, but she didn't want her contributions to be all political. Guessing that she would be training a lot harder in the near future she then allowed herself to marvel at what the Kyuubi had done for Tsunade. She was thinking about that when she realized that she had the perfect person for Naruto's idea of an agent that could move about the world locating and learning about targets for him. Directing her gaze to the sleeping redhead she reasoned that if the Kyuubi could turn back the hands of time for Tsunade the waking a coma patient should be easy.

Excited that she had probably once again helped Naruto move his ambition forward she couldn't wait to get off of her shift. And maybe depending on how pleased he was with her suggestion he would get her off as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Target "?"**

Tsunade entered Naruto's apartment silently, she was surprised that the door was unlocked. But thinking about it figured that he either expected late night visitors like her, or wasn't concerned about burglars as long as he was home. She was careful to be quiet, not wanting to wake Naruto, since she was sure he was asleep considering how late it was. As she made her way through the surprisingly clean apartment, she caught her reflection in one of his window. The face that stared back was her new youthful one. Truthfully, every time she had seen it recently the memory of her giving Nawaki their grandfather's necklace popped into her mind. She supposed that shouldn't come as a surprise considering she was close to her new current age when she had given it to him.

She shook the sad memories of the years that would follow away before they took hold, instead concentrating on the future she planned to build with Naruto. Moving away from the window, she moved towards his bed having a hard time not scoffing at the sight since she knew he could handle any assassins that would attack him, if he woke up to greet them that was. But she did admit that he looked cute sleeping with his bed all disheveled from his tossing and turning. She was tempted to lean down and kiss him in order to wake him so they could pick up where they had left off. But she knew he needed his rest since he had taken whatever energies that he had left after leaving her to the training field where he had leveled one of them. Much to the crews that had to repair the training fields annoyance, which they felt the need to share with her.

She smiled at the memory of cutting the head groundskeeper off and coldly saying, "I can understand your frustration with us shinobi for tearing them up. But keep in mind that we are there honing the skills that will keep you safe should the village be attacked. If anything seeing that much damage should make you feel a comfort our enemies will not share. Now, might I suggest you stop bitching about it and do what it is I'm paying you too!"

The man had quickly apologized and she admitted she might have been a little harsh on him. But it was trifling matters like that which was keeping Naruto and her from going at it like rabbits. She was about to leave planning to come back in the morning, since she knew he was an early riser when something lying against a wall caught her eye. Walking towards it, she picked it up and gazed at the notepad.

On the sheet of paper where two lists one of them called 'Needs' and the other 'Wants.' She recognized the handwriting as Ino's having seen many of the reports the Yamanaka had given her. She smiled seeing her name under the 'Needs' category beneath Hinata's. Seeing Tsume's beneath hers she guessed that these were the people that Naruto felt would be instrumental to his goal of unifying the shinobi villages. She felt the list was rather lacking and wondered why but got her answer from the way Ino's handwriting began to get shaky. She figured that the two blondes had got rather distracted in the midst of their planning.

Figuring that she could help fill it in better as well as put it in something a tad bit more stylish than a notepad she left the apartment running through a list that covered more than just Konoha.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was sitting under the covers in the middle of a very large bed and was being rubbed by two sets of hands all over his body. The smell of sex and moans of arousal permeated the room. He was propped up on several pillows as he enjoyed the sights and sounds around him. He didn't recognize many of the women on the outskirts of the room, who were responsible for most of the moaning as they entertained each other. This surprised him because in truth he didn't really know how he got there in the first place. But the women on and around the bed he had no trouble recognizing. Namely Hinata and Ino, who were the ones rubbing him. Standing around the bed were the various women that he and Ino had listed and some that he had taken off, that being Anko, Ayame, Tenten, Sakura, and Kurenai. They were all simply standing there watching as Ino and Hinata rubbed their hands over his chest with hungry looks in their eyes, but they simply remained where they were. He didn't understand why they were even there, yet instead of trying to figure it out wondered why Tsunade wasn't present, but then he felt a wonderful wetness engulf him from under the covers.

Lifting his covers up, he saw a pair of honey brown eyes staring up at him as she pleasured him orally. He was surprised that almost instantly he felt the urge to cum and before he could even try to delay it, shouted, "I'm cumming." Which was when he was propelled from the dream to his tiny apartment only to find that at the very least the part where Tsunade was sucking him off was real. "Oh Goddamn, what a way to wake up," he said pleased as Tsunade made sure none of his seed was wasted.

Content that he was clean she said, "Better than an alarm clock isn't it?"

"Yeah, there's only one problem though," he said, noticing that instead of the twin pig tails she had used to wear her hair in. She had opted for a single one, when she had asked him about it before he left her office the day before she had mentioned she had worn it like that in her youth. He had told her it looked good but considering she had shown him when she was stark naked hadn't really concentrated on it.

"What's that?" she asked slightly worried afraid she had crossed a line somehow.

Moving suddenly he pulled her up towards him and maneuvered her onto her side facing his door before saying, "An alarm clock makes you want to get out of bed." He then began to fondle her breasts over the white half shirt she was wearing.

"Wait...Naruto wait," Tsunade said quickly succumbing to his ministrations, "There was something I wanted to show you."

"Later," he said placing a kiss on her neck before moving to nibble her earlobe, "I want to pick up where we left off yesterday." He then reached under the black skirt she was wearing and finding her soaking added, "Looks like you do too?"

"Oh… but there's a lot to talk about…" Tsunade said trying to ignore the hand working between her legs.

He smiled at her attempt to stay on topic, but he lifted her leg and then began rubbing his recovered cock over her panty clad pussy. When she shivered he asked, "Are you sure?"

Looking over her shoulder she licked her lips, but didn't respond with words instead reached between her legs to move her panties to the side and then helped guide his cock into her. "Oh fuck…" she said as he bottomed out inside her.

"That's the idea," Naruto said with a cocky grin as he began to move within her.

"Oh shut up," she said leaning back and kissing him as they lay on their sides. She soon couldn't remember what it was she wanted to talk about instead deciding to delight in the joys of having a young and virile lover again.

 ******************************** *

Ino couldn't wait to tell Naruto that she believed she had found the perfect person to be his scout. Naturally there were a few drawbacks namely it would require the help of the Kyuubi, something she was sure Naruto wouldn't be thrilled with. However, Tayuya could easily go missing and nobody would even bother to care. There were some more heartless nurses that had often said that if anyone but Tsunade was Hokage they would have let her die years ago. As even the information she had on Sound was three years out of date and practically worthless.

But Ino still believed that at the moment she was the best person available so had used her shift to find out all she could about Tayuya's condition. She believed, well actually Tsunade believed, that after Tayuya's defeat at Temari's hands Orochimaru had cut his connection to her curse mark. The subsequent removal of it had disrupted her neural pathways thereby resulting in her coma. The problem was that as medical ninjutsu was at present; such an injury couldn't be healed easily or efficiently. Tsunade had consider going through with it regardless, but had only given the girl a twenty percent chance of even surviving so had decided not to. But she figured that maybe the Kyuubi could do what even Tsunade, could not which was rebuild those pathways.

She reached his door and considering the early hour thought it would be amusing to wake him with a morning blowjob. She opened the unlocked door to the sight of a spread leg Tsunade as she was plowed into by Naruto. Tsunade was on her side facing Ino giving her a grand view of her snatch as Naruto continued his assault. The one side of the white half-shirt the Hokage was wearing was bunched up over her tit exposing it so that Naruto could fondle it. His other hand was between her legs rubbing her causing the Hokage to moan in pleasure.

Ino had the presence of mind to close the door and locked it as well before walking towards the two. "Ino…" the Hokage said breathlessly, but made no motion to stop or cover herself instead watched as her fellow blonde moved towards the brown leather chair Naruto had. The kunoichi then sat and threw her legs over the armrests spreading herself for both Naruto and Tsunade to see and began to rub herself over the pink panties she wore.

"Oh… ka-Kami," Tsunade moaned at the sight.

Feeling Tsunade begin to squeeze his dick even harder Naruto said, "You like that don't you. You like seeing one of your kunoichi watching as you get fucked."

"No…no," Tsunade tried to deny but couldn't take her eyes away from what Ino was doing.

"Just be honest Tsunade," Naruto said, rolling them so that he was on his back and giving Ino an even better view of Tsunade's pussy as he plowed it. Addressing the kunoichi watching them, he said, "Tell your Hokage what you think about what you are watching, Ino."

"I think its beautiful Naruto," Ino said, "She looks…amazing and content. I'm jealous."

Naruto chuckled saying, "Your time will come Ino. Are you as she described Tsunade, content?"  
"Yes…yes Naruto," Tsunade moaned as he began to really pound her for their audience's benefit. Moving as he was it wasn't long before Tsunade began to moan out, "Oh Naru…Naruto I'm, I'm cumming."

"Show Ino," Naruto said.

"Look at me Ino," Tsunade said reaching a hand down and spreading herself wider as she made eye contact with the girl, "I'm going to cum around Naruto's fat dick."

Ino began to rub herself faster before saying, "It's beautiful…"

"Go ahead Tsunade, cum," Naruto said and she did, throwing her head back against his shoulder as she screamed her release as he filled her with his seed. She may have blacked out as well, because when she was able to focus again she caught the tail end of Naruto plowing Ino from behind as she was bent over the chair the younger girl had been occupying. As Naruto came, setting off Ino, he buried himself inside her to deliver his cum almost directly into her womb.

He pulled out of Ino, who sagged to her knees, and smiled at Tsunade when he noticed her awake. "Welcome back," he said joining her in the bed.

Tsunade smiled back saying, "It's a good thing the Kyuubi made me young again. I don't think I would have survived that session otherwise."

"Well you started it," Naruto replied amused, before he then reminded her, "You said we needed to talk."

"Yes," Tsunade said, "First would you mind if I study the scroll this Kanji gave you."

"Why," he asked confused.

"You said it only contained the one jutsu, correct?" When Naruto nodded Tsunade continued, "Something just doesn't sit right with me about this." Naruto looked concerned prompting her to say, "Not about what we've done, just the situation in general. I think I'll discreetly look into his background."

Naruto nodded saying, "Thanks."

Tsunade looked at him surprised saying, "You suspected something as well."

"Well yeah," Naruto admitted, "I mean, I've had this jutsu for only a week and plan on trying to use it to unite the shinobi villages. All he seems to want to use it for is seducing rich women. Although he did say it wasn't really effective against Kunoichi. He said they had techniques to counter them."

"Some of the other villages may, but Konoha doesn't really not anymore at least," Tsunade said thinking.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked recovered enough to join the conversation.

"Well let's just say that a class like Suzume's would have been a whole lot different had you attended it before Konoha's founding. Back then Shinobi only saw Kunoichi as good for seducing men and stealing their secrets. It wasn't until my Grandfather took over the Senju clan that they began to be viewed as equals. This Temptation Touch Jutsu may very well be a male equivalent or counter to the kunoichi of those times. I would like to show it to Suzume."

"Why her?" Ino asked wondering why the teacher that taught her how to act like a civilian would be someone the Hokage thought she would need to consult.

"Let's just say, although she didn't teach you techniques to seduce men she is well versed in the arts that a class like hers used to pass on," Tsunade informed the stunned girl.

"I guess I should add her to the list then," Naruto said.

"Don't bother," Tsunade said looking around the bed before finding what she was looking for.

She held it up showing Naruto the black book. "A bingo book," Naruto said confused.

Giving a smile she said, "Exactly, but one made especially for you."

Naruto took it and could see blue and red tabs sticking out of it. On each of the tabs, which acted as dividers, were printed the symbols of the various countries or shinobi villages. Some of the sections appeared larger than the others with Konoha's being the largest. Opening the book to the first page which was behind one of the red tabbed dividers, he found an entry for Tsunade with her picture and measurements as well as various information like what foods she liked. Her picture had a red X through it. Flipping the page he found the same for Ino and the page after had Hinata's information. The third page though had Sakura's but no X.

Guessing that he was holding a bingo book for the various women Tsunade expected him to seduce he said, "This is great, but I don't plan to seduce Sakura." Tsunade frowned and asked for an explanation but he pushed on saying, "The red tabs are marked as the 'Needs' I take it. There are quite a few entries more than I would have expected."

Tsunade wanted to know why Naruto wasn't going to go for Sakura, but figured he would talk about it later or at the very least guess when her apprentice returned, depending on how Naruto acted. Replying to his comment he said, "Well judging by Ino's handwriting I guessed that the two of you got a little sidetracked while thinking of women." Smiling as both blushed she said, "It also seemed you were focusing on clan heads, and there is more to any village then that. Turn to the page after Sakura's."

Doing as instructed Naruto came to the face of a beautiful woman with purple hair. She was wearing the armor of an Anbu but was missing the mask. Reading the name he said, "Yuugao Uzuki." He read the brief profile next to her name and learned that she was the lover of the sick looking proctor during the end of the second test. He had been murdered shortly after and Yuugao had dedicated herself to her career rising to the rank of Head Captain of the Anbu Division.

Naruto looked up and arched an eyebrow saying, "How does the Head of Anbu help me unify the villages?"

"Naruto," Tsunade said patiently, "her position carries considerable weight in the military aspect of the village. You have to understand, all the villages are basically two parts, civilian and military. The Hokage straddles the line by dealing with both aspects of the village. You can get all the clan heads behind you, but if the military portion refuses then you will fail."

Naruto nodded flipping to the page after that and saw a mousy looking girl with stray strands of hair sticking out at various spots and thick glasses. Reading her entry he saw she worked for the Cryptology department. He looked up at Tsunade who upon seeing his confusion said, "She's one of the best cryptographers we have, and since the village's intelligence units are constantly sending us reports that pass through there. Having an asset who can discreetly pull those reports and send them to me is to our benefit."

"Sounds good," Naruto said, "Do you think you can make another one for me?"

"Why," Tsunade asked confused.

"Well I plan to find a rogue-nin in order to convert her to our goal in order to infiltrate other villages and gather intel on targets for me," Naruto said.

"I see," Tsunade said, "Was that what the question marks at the end of the needs list were for?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any idea of who I can use," Naruto replied.

Speaking up Ino said, "I do."

Both blondes turned towards her and giving them a pleased smile she said, "We can use that Sound-nin in the Coma Ward. Her name is Tayuya and I doubt anyone will miss her."

"That may be Ino," Tsunade said with a frown, "But her chakra pathways to her mind are fried, which is why she is in a coma."

"I know," Ino said sounding a little put-off that Tsunade felt the need to remind her of that, "But if the Kyuubi could make you young again, then I'm sure she can repair the damage the destruction of the curse mark did." Ino turned her gaze to Naruto expecting to see him happy by her finding someone, but seeing the frown worriedly asked, "Don't you like my idea?"

Naruto smiled at her to put her at ease, but said, "It's not that I don't like it, but… I just got done telling the Kyuubi that I needed time to think. Going there so soon to ask for a favor seems a bit desperate." Turning to Tsunade he asked, "Can you think of anyone that would fit the bill?"

Tsunade thought for a moment before saying, "I can, but for now I think you should go with Ino's idea. The woman I have in mind is dangerous, and not to be trusted."

"A Sound-nin is trustworthy though," Naruto said disbelievingly.

Grinning, the Hokage said, "You'll just have to use your charms on her. Besides, since she's been abandoned by Orochimaru who else can she turn to. She might like having a purpose again."

"And the woman you're thinking of?"

"We'll discuss that when I feel you have a bit more experience under your belt and have tamed a few hostile women. Now who is it you plan to go after next?"

"Tsume, maybe," Naruto said.

However Tsunade shook her head saying, "I think you should wait on her and make sure to take it slow."

"Why?"

Collecting her thoughts Tsunade said, "The Inuzuka are not like the rest of the clans in Konoha." Seeing both blondes looking at her in confusion she clarified, "They don't pass their leadership down via bloodlines but often through battle. Tsume is only in charge of her clan because she is the strongest, the Alpha if you would. That means she is often on the lookout for challengers to her position. Now if a stronger person came along and she recognized him as such she may step aside. But if not, a fight would ensue, with the victor being the head of the clan."

Ino understood what Tsunade was driving at saying, "Basically she would even consider a man trying to seduce her as a challenge to her authority."

"Precisely, and even if you decided to go for her daughter Hana, there would be no guarantee she would be the next clan head."

"I guess I'll have to come up with a strategy for Tsume than," Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded before standing up from the bed and returned her henge so that she appeared as she had since returning to Konoha. She leaned down to kiss Naruto being sure to thoroughly explore his mouth as he did the same to her, before saying, "You should talk to the Kyuubi, make it a step to earning your trust. If she believes she can do it then I'll be sure to make it look like Tayuya died. There won't be much of a fuss, but she'll need to be stashed here until she's ready to assume her duties."

"If she even accepts," Naruto said.

Placing a kiss on his forehead she said, "Have some confidence in yourself. You after all managed to seduce three women in the span of a week. Unless you're saying we're easy."

Looking at the two blonde kunoichi he quickly said, "Of course not. It's just I knew you guys, so you were somewhat comfortable around me."

"Well then consider her a test for kunoichi that you don't have a relationship with yet," Tsunade said as she made her way for the door. "Ino I know you don't like working the Coma Ward but starting tomorrow you'll be spending all your shifts there until Naruto makes a move on Tayuya."

"Understood," Ino replied, "I take it once he does; I'm to get her out of the hospital."

The Hokage nodded before taking her leave. Once she was gone Naruto smiled as he gazed at Ino who was still in his chair. Sitting on the edge of the bed he fisted his cock wagging it at her saying, "Did you come by for some breakfast?"

Ino slinked off of the chair crawling on all fours towards the smiling blonde. Once between his spread legs she said, "Now that you mention it, I am feeling rather famished." She then proceeded to do her best to quickly get him to release his load for her to enjoy.

 ******************************** *

Naruto began walking through the sewer that represented the seal. He and Ino had spent most of the morning enjoying each other's company. The kunoichi was currently resting her eyes after their latest coupling. Deciding to approach the Kyuubi to talk with her, he was somewhat surprised to find her waiting.

Commenting on it he said, "I take it you already know why I'm here."

"Yes," Kyuubi said, "I was able to gleam the details while you and the blonde enjoyed each other."

"And…" Naruto said letting the word hang between them.

"And the least you could do is ask yourself," Kyuubi said sounding disappointed. Naruto figured it was since it felt her effort to get on his good side would be long and difficult. And considering the session he and Ino had just enjoyed she was probably more anxious than ever to experience sex.

However she did have a point so he said, "You're right. Kyuubi, would you please help us wake up Tayuya?"

"Alright," she said immediately surprising him. It showed as she laughed lightly hiding her mouth behind the sleeve of her kimono as she did so.

She lost some of the cheer as he asked, "What's prompting you to be so accommodating? I figured you would have held out for some concessions from me."

Dropping her hand she said truthfully, "Well I could say I was doing it to prove that I am willing to help you. However if you require a selfish reason then if I do try and force you into giving me what I want then you may simple decided to convince the Senju to let you meet this woman she was talking about. Considering your current power over her, not to mention you may simple screw her into meeting your demands it is in my best interest to help you with a minimal of fuss."

"Okay…" Naruto said surprised at just how much thought Kyuubi had put into her reply, "…thanks I guess."

Sighing Kyuubi said, "Anyway, this will be far more difficult then what I did for the Senju."

"Why?"

"Because, in order for me to use my chakra to help her. I will need to use a considerable amount of power. But unfortunately I will not be able to do so the same way for the Sound-nin." When Naruto cocked his head in confusion she explained, "I was able to use a great deal of my power discreetly because you had penetrated the Senju. If I tried to do the same thing without that penetration then we would have every Anbu in a hundred block radius on us in moments."

Naruto looked uncomfortable saying, "Okay, since screwing a comatose girl is definitely out of the question. Could you maybe help her if I touched her?"

"Maybe…" Kyuubi admitted, "However the problem would be your seal."

"Why," Naruto asked.

"Your seal is designed to prevent too much of my chakra from getting out. So for me to help the girl, I would need to overpower it, and as you know when I do that it tends to be flashy thus limiting my control. I was able to use it better while you had sex with the Senju because you were in an excited state making it easier to bypass the seal, and since you were connected to her, none of my chakra bled away making it difficult to detect."

"Well how about you try while you are standing outside the seal like now?"

"Unfortunately most of my power is trapped behind it," Kyuubi replied.

"True, but you may find you don't need so much if you can use the little you have without fighting the seal."

"I'll try," Kyuubi said sounding unsure of her ability to succeed.

Giving her a smile he stuck his thumb in the air saying, "All I ask is that you do your best."

Kyuubi quickly turned feeling her cheeks heat up saying, "Well then tell the Yamanaka to prepare and we can try tomorrow night." She quickly returned to her cage so her host wouldn't see her red cheeks, leaving a confused blonde who shrugged his shoulders and allowed his consciousness to leave the seal.

He came to in his bed a nude Ino lying next to him. She was cuddled up into his side and was absentmindedly tracing the muscles of his chest with her finger. His breathing changing must have alerted her to his waking up because she said, "Is she going to help?"

"Yeah, and she is doing it willingly," Naruto answered, "But she says there may be a few difficulties that she'll have to overcome."

"Really, turning back time for the Hokage was easier then waking a coma patient?" Ino asked disbelievingly.

"No, but unless you want to watch me have sex with said coma patient then it's going to be harder," Naruto replied.

"Who knows she might like it," Ino said giving a devious smile."Besides is that the end goal anyway."

"It might be, but I…I guess she deserves the same chance to refuse that you, Hinata, and Tsunade enjoyed," Naruto said.

Ino got up slightly to look into his eyes and she kissed him hotly. When she broke the kiss she said, "That's why I'm glad it was you that was given that jutsu. You have a heart and a conscious Naruto, never lose those."

He was spellbound by her blue eyes so simply nodded. Ino climbed over him before making her way to his shower. When she reached the door she placed a hand on the frame and looking over her shoulder said, "I need to relieve my mom at the shop. Would you wash my back for me?"

Naruto shot out of the bed to follow her into the bathroom and he even eventually did get around to washing her like she asked.

 ******************************** *

Sakura looked at the walking injured that was the new Team Kakashi. Or better yet Captain Yamato and Chouji. The bastard Sai that had been Sasuke's replacement escaped after meeting with Orochimaru in the chaos that had been their meeting with the spy, who had turned out to be Kabuto. But the glasses wearing triple traitor was apparently at least loyal to Orochimaru.

After they had managed to escape from the Sanin, they had noticed that Sai was gone. Fearing his capture, they had managed to track him to a base where they learned he had joined with the Sound willingly. But what was worse for her was seeing Sasuke again. He had been so cold and when she had tried to remind him of the bonds that he, her, and Naruto had shared he had laughed. He then in a display of power destroyed the roof of the base and after easily handling all three of them was about to finish the job but had been stopped by Orochimaru of all people.

Sakura had been heartbroken, and truthfully still was, about what Naruto and hers teammate had become. But somewhere in her mind, she began to wonder if that was what Naruto had encountered three years ago. Had Sasuke been that cold even then? She knew that Naruto had been hurt, but she had just assumed that it was the Sound-nin that had escorted Sasuke away from the village. But was it possible Sasuke had done it, and if so, why didn't Naruto tell her?

She was on her way to see him since Captain Yamato had said he would handle reporting to the Hokage. She tried Ichiraku first and saw Ayame chatting with a blond haired boy who strangely enough was sort of acting like Naruto. Ayame seemed to be smiling and Sakura wondered briefly if it was her boyfriend. But even as the boy told her some story the smile never really seemed to reach her eyes. Almost like she was trying to convince herself something was there in the boy that wasn't.

After being told by the waitress that Naruto hadn't stopped by, noticing a slight frown on Ayame's lips as she said it, Sakura decided to try his apartment. She was just about to knock on the door when it opened and Ino began to step out. She was looking into the apartment as she said, "I'll see you later… Sakura!?"

"Ino… w-what are you doing here?"

"Obviously I was visiting with Naruto," Ino said a little guardedly.

To Sakura, Ino smelled freshly showered and she noticed her hair was still a little damp. Her eyes narrowed as she said, "Since when do you…"

"She was helping me with some of my plants," Naruto said walking towards his door, "I've been busy training lately so kind of neglected them. She helped bring them back to life."

"I see…" Sakura said watching the two, "I guess you do tend to hyperfocus on certain tasks."

She frowned though, as a cat that ate the canary smile appeared on Ino lips as she said, "You make that sound like a bad thing though Sakura. In the right situations that can really be a godsend."

"Wha…"

"Any way," Naruto said quickly knowing that Ino was referring to his tendency to thoroughly enjoy his girls until completely spent if he could, "thanks for your help Ino, but don't you have to relieve your mom."

Ino got the hint, and gave a small wave wishing she could have kissed him goodbye, but knew he didn't want Sakura to know about what he was up to. Sakura's frown deepened as Naruto leaned against his doorframe and watched Ino leave with his arms crossed. She wasn't sure, but she thought he was watching her rear as she walked away. When the blonde disappeared around the corner of the hall he turned his attention to her and said, "What's up?"

"Can I come in," Sakura asked surprised he didn't offer.

Naruto felt a little self-conscious about letting her in considering he had needed to open a window to air it out a little since the smell of sex had been rather thick. Hoping that it had a little he said, "Come on in." Sakura entered the room and was surprised that it was so clean while Naruto went and busied himself in the kitchen.

Sakura saw him preparing tea and waited for him to say something when it became apparent that he was doing the same thing, she asked, "Aren't you going to ask how the mission went?"

"I figured that was what you were here for," Naruto said with a shrug as he waited for the kettle to begin boiling.

The kettle began to steam so he poured it into two cups handing one to Sakura. She took a sip and recognized it as a white tea that Ino liked. Staring at him as he sat in his leather chair, she wondered when he had even begun to drink tea. Naruto waited for Sakura to collect her thoughts as he enjoyed the tea that Ino had brought since she figured she was going to be spending a lot of time over.

"I take it that the mission wasn't a success," Naruto finally said causing Sakura to nod. "Oh well, did you at least find out who the spy was?"

"It was Kabuto," Sakura replied, "But apparently he betrayed Sasori. We…we ran into Sasuke."

"Was he there to help Kabuto kill Sasori?"

"No, our teammate Sai betrayed us. He met with Orochimaru for some reason, but after we tracked them down we ran into Sasuke."

"Oh," Naruto said watching her closely; she appeared on the verge of tears so he figured the meeting had gone rather poorly. "I take it he's still being a stubborn bastard and refuses to come back."

"He… he-he tried to kill us," Sakura said sadly. Looking at him hopefully she added, "Maybe he's still under the curse marks influence."

Naruto sighed but said, "I really don't think the curse mark is controlling him Sakura."

She looked at him and although she believed it was probably true a part of her had come here hoping Naruto would tell her otherwise. That he would in effect tell her everything was going to be okay. Much as he had when she had confided in him about her fears that Sasuke would seek out Orochimaru on the night he had ended up defecting. Feeling betrayed by her expectations,she snapped, "So you are just giving up on him now. Is that why you blew off this mission?"

"I blew it off for the very reason I gave you Sakura," Naruto said calmly which infuriated her more, "Do you really think my being there would have changed anything? Sasuke doesn't want to come home, I think we'll get a better understanding of what he plans for the future if he finds and kills Itachi."

"But… what about what Orochimaru has planned for him?"

"Sakura do you really think Sasuke is going to allow that snake to take over his body if he hasn't completed his ambition?"

"But…"

"Look Sakura, have faith that Sasuke has at least thought out what he's doing," Naruto said cutting her off.

"What if you're wrong?" Sakura said challenging.

"Then he'll become Orochimaru's next host body and we'll have a lot more to worry about then," Naruto said.

"Why…why are you acting like this," Sakura said, "You sound like you don't even care anymore?"

"I just have a lot on my own plate right now Sakura," Naruto said beginning to get annoyed. "I understand you care deeply for Sasuke, but let's not forget that I have to deal with Akatsuki which is after me. So forgive me if I'm not freaking out over Sasuke since anything that happens to him he did to himself okay. We'll bring him home if we can but I can't make it my main focus."

"Naruto…," Sakura said shocked at how he talked towards her, "I'm sorry."

"Forget it," he said with still a little hurt in his voice.

Sakura nodded but couldn't help feel something had changed between them and that it had probably happened while she was gone, yet it had solidified just now. She placed the cup down and not finding the support she was expecting said, "I should go."

"Okay, I'll see you at training when Kakashi gets out of the Hospital," Naruto said walking her to the door. She smiled as he opened it for her, but frowned as he closed it almost as soon as she stepped out and didn't watch her leave as he had Ino.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto was making his way to the hospital; he was still a little sore about Sakura's visit even a day after the fact. But it had made him all the more confident in his intention of leaving her alone. Still it had hurt a little that with all of Akatsuki after him all she could think about was getting Sasuke back, as unlike the Uchiha's, his problems weren't of his own making.

It was approaching midnight and Ino was watching the coma ward. The plan was for Kyuubi to make her attempt at waking Tayuya, and should she succeed, Ino and he would sneak the kunoichi out. Hopefully that way when the day shift nurse entered she would assume that Tayuya had died and since Tsunade was making the shifts it would most likely be someone who had negative feelings for Sound.

Entering the hospital he managed to get to the coma ward while encountering a limited number of people. Walking up to Ino, he returned the smile she gave him. She stood and kissed him deeply having not been able to see him that morning as had been the norm.

"What did Sakura want?" Ino said having been dying of curiosity since leaving his apartment the night before.

"For me to feel sorry for her about Sasuke not wanting to return to the village," Naruto said prompting Ino to frown at how bitter he had sounded about it.

"Forehead you idiot," she thought disappointedly. While it was true a week before she would probably be in the same boat as Sakura, she still couldn't help but be surprised that after being teammates with Naruto for so long that she was still so focused on Sasuke. However, she figured that either Sakura would come around or she wouldn't so decided not to dedicate too much concern to the matter. "Well let's get this show on the road," she said motioning Naruto to follow her towards the red-head's bed.

 ******************************** *

Kyuubi kept her back turned towards Naruto as he approached her. "Are you ready?" he asked stopping several feet away from her.

"Yes," Kyuubi said concentrating as much as possible. She got a vague image of Tayuya lying in the bed in front of Naruto. Addressing her host she said, "Raise your arm and hold it over her chest." He was about to leave the seal to do so but Kyuubi said, "Concentrate and try to picture your surroundings. That way you shouldn't need to leave the seal."

"Okay," Naruto replied. Doing as instructed the area around them began to change into the hospital room. Complete with Ino, Tayuya, and another him. Picturing the doppelganger of him raising his arm it did so until it hovered over her chest.

"Good," Kyuubi said containing her surprise. She then tried to concentrate her limited power to send a tendril of energy into the girl. Naruto's hand began to glow red, but she couldn't muster the power necessary. She thought about telling him to touch Tayuya, but knew even then she simply didn't have the power. She tried again and noticed that behind the bars of the seal red energy began rising off her original form and was trying to come towards her but was being stopped by the seal.

Naruto noticed it as well saying, "Maybe you could do it if you were standing in the seal and reached a hand out."

"No," Kyuubi said disappointed since if Naruto didn't need her feared she would never get what she wanted, "the seal prevents too much of my power from escaping. Plus, if I accidently touched the bars I'll be zapped and may make the Sound-nin worse."

"Try again," Naruto said.

"I said I can't," the Kyuubi snapped.

"Just try," he said insistently.

Sighing the Kyuubi began to try again. She had moved closer to the bars hoping that some more of her power would bleed through but knew it was no use. She closed her eyes about to admit defeat again when she felt something warm take her hand. She was then filled with a surge of her power. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto holding her hand and with his other was touching one of the bars of the cage.

Smiling at her he said, "I guess you just needed someone to complete the circuit."

Kyuubi was tempted to try and overpower him, but knew all Naruto would need to do was let go of the cage so resisted. Instead, she concentrated causing a chakra claw to shoot forth from Naruto's hand outside the seal burying itself into the red-head's chest.

"Fascinating," Kyuubi said as she began to work her chakra into the girl's body. She was surprised that she couldn't feel any of the menace that using her chakra usually gave off.

"What is?" Naruto asked, causing Kyuubi to look at him and she wondered if Naruto was filtering it somehow.

"This girl's cellular structure seems to allow for her to change her form."

Naruto nodded saying, "Yeah she had a curse mark like Sasuke."

"Ah yes," Kyuubi said, "I think I can use that."

Naruto frowned but before he could ask felt a pulling sensations and when it was over found himself standing at the edge of a grass field Tayuya was sitting in front of him with her backed towards him. He felt a warmth on his hand and saw Kyuubi was with him.

He let it go and she said, "Now let's go talk to this Sound-nin shall we."

 ******************************** *

Tayuya sat in a grass field on a hill. She didn't really remember how she got there only that she had awakened there after her fight with the slacker and fan-wielding bitch. There were flashes every now and then, her pinned under some trees, masked men finding her, surgeons working over her, and then a burning sensation where her curse mark was. Once the burning had ended she woke up in the field with a cold chill that never truly seemed to leave. At times it did, usually when she could just make out someone talking to her and although she had found the person to be a bit of a blather mouth had really cherished them after a while.

Other than that she was simply there, she had explored the area but found nothing of interest anywhere else. However even the apparent boredom was better than what she called the storms. They were exactly as they sounded turning the calm grassy plain into a area in the middle of a monsoon and during those times the horrible events that had led her to Sound played for her.

But a storm hadn't happened for a while and a part of her believed it was due to the person that seemed to be trying to communicate with her. Still at the moment she would almost take one for the simple fact of, "Fuck I'm bored."

"Then how would you like to leave," Naruto said causing the red-head spin to her feet in surprise.

"Where did you come from and who the fuck are you?" she snarled.

"Watch your tone you insignificant little bitch," Kyuubi said the braids of her hair beginning to rise up like tails as her anger rose.

"Kyuubi, relax it's just the way she talks," Naruto said placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Tayuya thought she recognized the boy as he approached calmly but she refused to drop her guard. "Do… Do I know you?"

"Vaguely, let's see if this refreshes your memory," he henged himself to look like he did three years ago and said, "Recognize me now?"

"You're one of those bastards that kept getting in our way," Tayuya said preparing to defend herself.

"There's no need for that," Naruto said dropping his henge. "Your team managed to prevent us from rescuing Sasuke."

"Hah, I knew you rats were just lucky," Tayuya said but then noticing the boy looked significantly older began to wonder what was going on.

Naruto could see the confusion in her face so said, "This is your reward Tayuya. You've been in a coma for three years."

"Fuck you," Tayuya said quickly, "Don't fuck with me. This is probably some interrogation technique of the Leaf to trick me into revealing where our base is."

Naruto shrugged which pissed her off to no end, but she was forced to admit he had a point when he said, "I suppose that is possible. But ask yourself this, why would they use an older version of me and a woman you've never seen before in order to force you to give us info? Wouldn't it be more expedient of us to have implanted a vision were you needed to get to the base quickly?"

"What do you want then?"

"I'm looking for someone who can find people of interest for me outside of Konoha," Naruto answered with a smile.

"For what purpose?"

"Well frankly so I can seduce them into helping me unite the shinobi world," Naruto said and frowned as Tayuya simply stared at him before she began laughing.

"Perhaps you should show her Naruto?" Kyuubi supplied stepping up to him.

Tayuya stopped laughing going on guard again saying, "Don't fucking come near me!"

"Relax Tayuya," Naruto said, "Besides if I had truly wanted to. I could have used my jutsu on your body without coming here. This is merely a construction of your mind; you are currently lying in a coma ward in the Leaf Hospital. After Temari beat you, Anbu found you in the forest, but while surgeons were saving your life Orochimaru must have decided he no longer needed you and removed the seal from you. You were lucky to have had it happen then as according to the medical report its removal was supposed to kill you. As it was though you ended up in a coma."

"Prove it," Tayuya said prompting Naruto to nod to Kyuubi. Using her Chakra she began to alter Tayuya's form triggering her second stage. In both the real world and as a result Tayuya's mindscape form changed as well. Ino watched on nervously wondering what exactly was going on.

"How?" Tayuya said looking at her hands and their darker skin in confusion.

Kyuubi replied saying, "We are standing over you channeling my chakra into you in order to communicate. It was a simple matter to give your cells the energy they needed to cause this change to occur."

"Why… why me," she asked forced to admit that they were telling the truth as she hadn't been able to change since waking up in the field.

"Honestly, because no one will miss you," Naruto said bluntly. "Orochimaru has discarded you, if you woke up in the Leaf you can only look forward to a life in prison. This is your best chance to have a purpose again."

"Don't you mean to wake up from the coma?"

"No," Naruto said surprising both women, "We'll do that regardless. We'll even help you get out of the village if you don't want anything to do with this plan or me. So please at least consider it."

Tayuya couldn't believe that the he would simply give away his biggest bargaining chip. Watching him stand there with a gentle smile and genuine warmth in his eyes made her feel needed. She didn't think his plan had a chance in hell of working, but maybe she could help a little until it became apparent that it was doomed. With that in mind she said, "I'll agree, so what do you need from me."

"We can discuss that later," Kyuubi said approaching the girl.

She grabbed her roughly by the chin prompting Tayuya to say, "Hands off bitch," but when she tried to push her away found she couldn't move. She turned Tayuya's head to expose where the curse mark used to be on the back of her neck. Pressing her free hand against the spot she channeled chakra into it before pulling her hand away.

The kanji for Naruto's name appeared in words before an outline of a sitting fox materialized. The outline then filled in making the fox solid black while behind it were nine tails that almost looked like flames. It wasn't exactly as painful as receiving the curse mark, but surprised as she was when Kyuubi let go she fell to her knees in pain.

Before Tayuya could ask what was happening Naruto did for her saying, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You plan to send this one away from the safety of the village don't you," Kyuubi said calmly meeting her host's eyes. "I am merely taking steps so that should she betray you she can be found, or should she need you that you could aid her."

Naruto was surprised, but said, "Still you should have warned her and me."

"I figured that you still do not trust me, so would refuse," Kyuubi said.

That stopped Naruto for a moment and he nodded at her point but said, "True, but still you don't have the right to simply force it on her like that."

"She'll thank me," Kyuubi said noticing that the pain was fading from Tayuya's face who glared up at her. "Wipe that look from your face girl before you learn to regret it. Besides that mark will allow you to use that second form of yours in battle again."

Naruto walked towards Tayuya and helped her to her feet. Kyuubi found she was rather jealous of the gentle way he did so, especially as he said, "Sorry about that. I didn't know, but if it will help protect you I'm glad she did it."

"Forget it," Tayuya said, "The fucking snake's mark hurt a lot worse than that."

"Alright then," Naruto said returning his attention to Kyuubi, "Now let's get moving. I'm sure Ino is starting to get worried."

Kyuubi nodded and with a wave of her hand Naruto felt the pull again to find that both of them were back in the seal standing exactly as they had been. Naruto was about to let go of the bars and Kyuubi's hand but she quickly said, "Don't! I need you to continue to act as a conduit for me." Nodding in reply he watched as the scene of the hospital continued to play out with the chakra of the Kyuubi continuing to fix the damage.

Tayuya's eyes began to flutter before snapping open. She tried to move but Ino stopped her saying, "Don't, you'll need lots of rehabilitation before you can move again. You've been lying here a long time."

Kyuubi looked at him saying, "I can have her up and about by morning, but you should get her out of here first."

"Thanks," Naruto said with a bright smile before cutting the connection to his seal.

Kyuubi was glad as she felt her face heat up as she whispered, "You're welcome."

 ******************************** *  
Naruto returned to the world to see it matched the one he had formed in his seal. Ino looked up at him saying, "Welcome back. What's with the mark on her neck?"

"Kyuubi did it, claims it will help me locate her as she's traveling," Naruto replied.

"I'm fucking right here you know," Tayuya said.

"Sorry," the pair of blondes mumbled.

"We should get going. Ino what's the best way out of here?" Naruto said taking charge as they lifted her from the bed to a gurney.

"Tayuya play dead," Ino said covering the red-head with the sheet of her bed before telling Naruto, "Go to the back of the hospital. I'll take Tayuya down to the undertaker's entrance and you can take her home from there."

Once Naruto left she began to push the gurney towards an elevator to head down towards the morgue and the door where the undertaker would come to pick up the deceased for burial. As they entered an elevator to head down and since they were alone Tayuya said, "It was you wasn't it? The person who would talk to me?"

"You…you heard me," Ino said surprised.

"Not really, it was more like sensations really. But your presence is familiar."

"Yeah, it was me," Ino said, "I… sort of felt sorry for you since you didn't have anyone… to visit you."

"Thanks," Tayuya said after a moment of silence.

"No problem."

"Is he really serious about trying to unite all the villages?"

"Yep," Ino said with a smile.

"He's dreaming if he thinks it's possible."

"Maybe," Ino said her smile getting even bigger as she remembered his first day at the academy and his declaration that he was going to be Hokage, "but he's always dreamed big and I'm starting to believe he can achieve anything he wants."

Tayuya stared up at her before it dawned on her, "He's seduced you."

"Oh we're well past the seduction part," Ino said, "we're at the mind-blowing sex part. Trust me girl, the sex is one of the best perks about signing up for his unite the world plan." The ding of the elevator reaching their floor forced Ino to cover Tayuya again and she quickly made her way to the morgue. Tayuya in the meantime wondered if being with the blond was truly as great as Ino made it sound.

 ******************************* **

The trip to his apartment had been rather awkward since it was only after he had began carrying her home that they had both realized that underneath her hospital gown she was naked. The fact was only made worse when Naruto had cupped her bare ass as he lifted her from the gurney. After a string of curses they had worked out a passable solution.

Arriving in his apartment he gently set her down and once she was comfortable entered his seal. Kyuubi was waiting for him so he asked, "How are you going to go about making it so she can move on her own?"

"Take her as one of your conquests and I'll begin rebuilding her muscles," Kyuubi said.

"Can't you do it without me having sex with her?"

"Why, do you find her repulsive?"

"No," Naruto quickly said, "It's just she's just woken up from a coma. I'm sure sex is the last thing on her mind right now."

"Fine," Kyuubi said in a huff, "But it'll take longer and you'll need to strip." Naruto looked like he was about to protest but Kyuubi cut him off, "Look, I'll need to return to my original body. Since you refuse to penetrate her I'll need to use skin contact. The more of it there is the better and easier it will work okay."

"I…I'll tell her," Naruto said.

"Tayuya," Naruto said returning from the seal, "Kyuubi thinks she can make it so that you will be able to move under your own power. However…"

"Is that why you were space out just now?" Tayuya asked causing him to nod. "Is she some sort of telepath?"

"No," Naruto said, "Kyuubi is inside of me. You see, she is the actual Kyuubi as in the Nine-tail fox. It wasn't just a name. She was sealed inside me when she attacked the village."

Tayuya absorbed what she was being told and although she had a ton of questions ignored them for the more pressing concern of her body. "Sorry, you were saying."

"She can heal you; however, I'll need to be mostly naked and pressed up against you as skin contact will work best."

"This isn't some fucking attempt to get between my legs is it?"

"No its on the level," Naruto said, "although if I did it would work a lot faster she claims. Regardless, before I put some moves on you I'll give you time to adjust if that's what you want."

Tayuya nodded, so Naruto began to take his clothes off leaving on just his boxers. He climbed into bed behind her pressing up against her exposed back and pulling the covers over them said, "Goodnight Tayuya."

Naturally sleep was rather difficult to come by for both of them. For Naruto it was he was pressed up against a beautiful woman. He could smell the flower scent of her shampoo making him believe that Ino was the one that washed her before he had arrived since it was the same type she used.

His thinking of Ino and some of the events they had been up to recently caused the reason for Tayuya's difficulty. Which was his hardening member. However even before then she was thinking to herself, "He's so fucking warm. Is it the chakra that's entering me?" She felt that could be part of it however she believed there was more. Namely that after three years of loneliness, Naruto made her feel wanted. It was strange; she'd only really known him for a few hours. Knew that he was already involved with one girl and was planning to be with many more and that he wanted her to help find them. But when he talked to her, he made her feel like she was the only one there at the moment.

Yet her warm thoughts of him faded as she felt his dick harden against her back side. Elbowing him, although weakly she said, "Can't you control yourself you fucking pervert?"

"Hey, I'm in bed with a beautiful woman, I would be worried if I wasn't hard right now."

Tayuya felt her own body heat up at the comment. Embarrassed she said, "Well how do you expect me to sleep with that thing stabbing me all fucking night."

"Do you have some suggestions?"

Unfortunately she didn't so tried to adjust herself but as she moved she rubbed against it and felt it twitch. Cursing about perverts, she continued to adjust her position but stopped when she felt it directly against her skin, her movement having worked it out of the slit in his boxers. She heard him suck in a breath as he pulled back slightly to fix himself but she said, "Stop."

She as best she could, lifted one of her legs up and scooted back against him before closing them trapping his length between her thighs. "Now stay put," she said aloud, but thought, "Kami he's fucking huge and it's so hot."

But for Naruto being trapped between her thighs was anything but relaxing. He resisted the urge for as long as he could but eventually flexed his dick. It was then that his cock made contact with Tayuya's nether lips. Both of them breathed in then as Tayuya felt like his dick had scorched her when it touched her spot. She tried to fire an insult, but found it difficult as her body wanted to slide along the hot cock pressed against her. A temptation that she eventually gave into, as she moved ever so slightly. However it was enough to pull a small moan from her throat.

Naruto was at first positive he imagined the slight movement that Tayuya made. But when she moaned he smiled and flexed again pressing even harder into her pussy. In response she said, "Fu… fucking quit it."

"How can I do that when you make such sultry sounds Tayuya?" He began to pull his dick away as he added, "But maybe I should tuck it back in my boxers?"

"No," Tayuya said quickly already missing the heat, " Just… just keep it there."

Naruto pressed it back against her and this time she moved noticeably to which he responded. As they began to rub against each other their breathing picked up and Naruto began to place kisses along the back of her neck, marveling at the new seal that had been placed on her. He placed a kiss directly on it causing a deep moan from Tayuya.

He felt her grow wetter against his length as well as a ticklish sensation due to the fact that her pussy wasn't cleanly shaven like the other women he'd been with. No doubt the hospital didn't consider grooming the area to be a priority. Enjoying it nonetheless he grabbed the knot tied at the back of her neck which was holding the gown closed with his teeth and pulled the string untying it. Pulling the gown away from her, he threw it on the floor. He then began rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Meanwhile he was rubbing himself along her pussy moving both faster and making his stokes longer. Pulling back almost all the way free of her thighs he moved forward and catching her well lubricated entrance ended up burying himself in her completely.

"Ah fucking hell," Tayuya shouted being penetrated for the first time. Naruto remained motionless simply enjoying the hot wetness that was Tayuya. He also feared he had gone too far when she began to pull away, but then she moved back towards him. Getting the hint Naruto began setting about pleasing his newest lover.

 ******************************** *

Kyuubi smiled in her cage and although in her original body found it easier to imagine what the sensations would be doing if she was in her new body. She was glad Naruto had penetrated his newest lover as she could now easily channel the chakra necessary due to his excited state. As she saw the visions of the two copulating she noticed that Tayuya's movements began growing stronger. Figuring it would be done with her work by the time the two finished. She hoped her host appreciated her efforts and would come to trust her soon.

But even as she thought that she wondered why it was that she was seeing the visions of their mating as Naruto hadn't used the Temptation Touch on the red-head. Crossing her paws in front of her Kyuubi began to puzzle out if something else was happening to her host.

 ******************************** *

"OH FUCKING HELL THE BLONDE WAS FUCKING RIGHT," Tayuya shouted as Naruto drilled her from behind. She had worked her way to her hands and knees but after a particularly vicious stroke that jabbed her womb fell face first into her pillow her arms no longer able to support her. Naruto leaned forward grabbing her around the chest and pulled her up against his.

They were both on their knees with Naruto slamming himself up into her with her returning downwards meeting each stroke. Naruto reached a hand down towards her pussy finding the red curls there soaked with her juices. Rubbing along her pussy as he continued to pound it he said, "You're so fucking wet Tayuya. Are you enjoying my dick that much?"

"Fucking A I am," she panted reaching down and rubbing his shaft as it pounded her.

Naruto groaned bringing his hand from her pussy up to her mouth where she proceeded to suck his drenched fingers into her mouth. Feeling her tongue traveling over them he asked, "How do you taste?"

"You tell me," she said turning towards him to kiss him. As their tongues met he tasted her sweet juices and redoubled his efforts pulling more from her mouth. He also sped up his pounding of her prompting Tayuya to break the kiss as she began chanting, "Oh fuck…oh fuck…fuck….fuck…fuck."

"You're ready to come aren't you," Naruto said feeling his own release approaching, "Come for me Tayuya."

And almost as if she was obeying a command, Tayuya tensed screaming, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFfUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK."

Feeling her clamp around his dick as she came sent Naruto off as well as he buried himself in her completely pumping his seed directly into her waiting womb. The two collapsed forward with Naruto lying atop of her as they both caught their breath. Already their sweat covered bodies began to cool so Naruto rolled over to pull the covers over them. Tayuya snuggled up into him before saying "I don't think I'll be able to act as an agent outside the village for you."

Naruto looked at her surprised saying, "Why?"

Giving a satisfied smile she said, "I don't think it's fair that I'll be moving around far away from you while the bitches of this village get to enjoy you every day."

Naruto chuckled but sticking a finger under her chin forced her to make eye contact as he said, "Tayuya, I'll always make time for you, and with a little training this mark will help me know when you are near. Then when the shinobi world is at peace we'll be able together every day."

"Do… Don't ever abandon me," she said sounding vulnerable.

"Never," he said pulling her closer, and smiled when her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Target Ayame**

Naruto was lying on his back in bed with his hands behind his head. He could hear that the shower was still going and although tempted to join the red-head decided to allow her to freshen up alone. He had a huge smile on his face due to how well his life had been going as of late. It turned a little lecherous as he thought of Tayuya, who upon getting out of bed had begun stretching her recently repaired muscles. When she had bent over to touch her toes while facing away from him, it had been all he could do not to leap from the bed and bury himself inside of her. When she straightened back up she had a little half-smile on her lips telling him that she knew what she had been doing to him.

As he laid there he knew he owed the Kyuubi something as a way of saying thanks so made his way into the seal. As he stepped in front of the bars he heard her say, "Enjoy your latest conquest?"

"Yes," Naruto replied as he heard her footsteps in the water signaling her approach.

"Do you want something else?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well it wasn't my original reason for coming here but now that you mention it. If the others agree can you give them that mark?"

"Easily," Kyuubi replied, "Actually you should tell the Senju that you need some more time off for training."

"What sort of training?"

"On how to put your mark on your conquests, and how to best use it," Kyuubi said.

Naruto nodded before saying, "Okay, but what exactly will it entail?"

"Well the first part of the training will be in how to place the mark," Kyuubi answered. "After that, well I will train you in how to sense its location and finally how to teleport yourself to it."

"Wait, you mean this jutsu can lead to the Hiraishin," Naruto exclaimed shocked. "That was the Fourth Hokage's technique."

"Yes, but Hiraishin is nothing more than a variation of summoning. Basically you summon yourself to wherever a previously placed seal is. In this case, the seal you will be putting on your conquests."

"If it's so simple why is it considered one of the most fearsome techniques out there?"

"Because for one, you humans make mountains out of a mole hills rather often, they see a man moving about a battlefield rather quickly decimating their forces and they don't stop to consider how he is doing it till later."

"But how do you know it?"

"I faced him in battle remember, and I've had sixteen years to think about my defeat as well as the techniques that he used. Besides there is a man out there who has mastered space-time jutsu to an even greater degree than your Fourth."

"Thanks," Naruto said excited to be learning another move so closely associated with his hero. Calming himself, he asked, "Who is this second man?"

Kyuubi looked away biting her lip considering whether or not to tell Naruto. Deciding against it for now, since it would lead to many other questions that in turn could possibly cause her to reveal her own origins said, "Pray you never meet him."

Guessing that Kyuubi had her own trust issues to deal with, Naruto concentrated turning the seal into a replica of his apartment. The bars of the cage still remained and were where his door usually would have resided. Moving towards his leather chair he sat down and asked, "Are you wearing any undergarments under that kimono?" Kyuubi shook her head no, causing him to say, "Can you make some for yourself?"

Confused, she nodded holding a hand out; red chakra coalesced into a pair of red bikini panties. In the front, the material was clear accept for where it would cover her vagina, there the material was darker and in the shape of the fox mark that Naruto was beginning to see as his brand so to speak. "Good, very nice," Naruto said pleased, "Now put them on."

Kyuubi wondered what her host was getting at but complied slipping the panties on and pulled them up under her kimono. When they were on Naruto imagined himself in only his boxers and sure enough a moment later that was all he was wearing. He caught the look of hope in Kyuubi's eyes but said, "I'm not going to sleep with you today. However you do deserve a reward." Holding a hand up, he said, "Come here."

Disappointed, Kyuubi nevertheless obeyed. She stopped in front of the sitting Naruto who took her hand and pulled her into his lap making sure she was straddling him. "I got this idea from what happened with Tayuya. The underwear is to make sure we don't take things to far," he said before grinding her into his hardening dick.

"Mmmm," Kyuubi moaned allowing Naruto to set the pace. Eventually though Kyuubi wanted more so began to rock her hips back and forth faster. As her paced picked up the kimono that she wore began to open and Naruto decided it wouldn't be out of line to give her a bit more so freed one of her breasts. Latching onto the nipple Kyuubi moaned her appreciation before wrapping her arms around his head and pulled him harder into her chest.

Kyuubi couldn't believe how worked up she was getting by simply rubbing herself over his hardened member. Naruto nipped her nipple slightly, causing a delicious sensation to spread throughout her body. Kyuubi began grinding herself into her container harder and faster overriding the slower pace that Naruto had set.

"This…what…what do you call this?" Kyuubi managed to get out in panted breaths.

"It's called dry humping," Naruto responded with a groan. Looking down at his tented boxers that were beginning to get wet with a combination of his precum and Kyuubi's own juices he said, "But why they call it that I'm not sure."

Kyuubi began working herself back and forth along his member nearing her finish. With a loud deep moan she crossed the finish line. Tensing, she pulled Naruto into her as her release soaked her panties and his boxers.

As she caught her breath she noticed that Naruto had not released the white fluid that seemed to coincide with his own orgasms. Worried she did something wrong, she asked, "Why did you not cum? Did you not enjoy it?"

"It was very good," Naruto said, "but I tend to need a bit more to orgasm."

"Should I use my hands or mouth?" Kyuubi asked hoping it would lead to more.

"This is fine," Naruto said gently extracting himself from beneath the woman.

Kyuubi crossed her arms while sitting in the chair as Naruto made his clothes reappear saying, "You're going to have the Sound-nin pleasure you then."

Hearing the jealousy in her voice Naruto said, "I don't know but it isn't impossible. However, I don't want things to get too crazy between us yet. This was a small gift of pleasure as thanks for your help with Tayuya."

Kyuubi was still upset but figured it was better than nothing. She could sense that Naruto was about to leave so quickly asked, "Can… can you kiss me before you go? Like the others."

Naruto smiled and leaned down towards her placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Kyuubi froze not sure how to respond but before she could recover he pulled back. About to leave the seal Naruto said, "Thanks again for your help Kyuubi." He then disappeared leaving the ancient creature turned woman wondering if there was a way to experience such things in the outside world again.

 ******************************** *

Naruto awoke in the same position in his bed with a smile. The look on Kyuubi's face after the kiss had been priceless, having been a combination of shock and pleasure. While the kiss had been rather chaste he figured it wasn't everyday that an ancient entity decides to give up her first kiss.

He heard the shower cut off and after several minutes Tayuya came out wearing her hospital gown. Seeing her, he knew he needed to remember to get some real clothes for her later. "Feeling refreshed?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya smiled gently at him. She then surprised him saying, "Yes, it feels good to be able to clean and groom yourself, by the way I've left some directions for you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

Tayuya raised her hospital gown above her waist and he could see that she had trimmed the unruly bush that had been between her legs before. All that remained was a trimmed patch in the shape of an arrow pointing down.

He gave a lecherous grin as he waved her towards him and said, "Thanks, but I think I know the way."

Tayuya quickly moved to the bed and climbed above his head to straddle his face. Almost as soon as she lowered herself Naruto's tongue was attacking her folds. Facing towards his feet from her position she could see the large tent that was being made under the covers of his blanket. Naruto's tongue working its way inside of her caused her to lean forward.

Deciding to try her hand at pleasing him orally, she pushed the blanket down before reaching into the slit in his boxers and pulling out his cock. She fisted it several time and noticing a bit of precum forming on the tip gave it an experimental lick. After that she was hooked, quickly running her tongue up and down his length before swallowing what she could of it. Hearing Naruto groan his appreciation motivated Tayuya all the more in getting her creamy reward.

 ********************************

Hinata was carrying a bag having dropped by the hospital early the next morning to see if Naruto had managed to extract Tayuya. Catching Ino in the lobby, the blonde kunoichi had explained that Naruto had indeed gotten her out. Since Ino was tired from working all night as well as filling in paper work on Tayuya's fake death. She had asked Hinata to run over to Naruto's and drop off some clothes for the red-head. Not really needing a reason to visit Naruto, but glad she could help even in a small way she found a shop that was just opening and bought several outfits she thought would fit given the sizes Ino provided.

Arriving at Naruto's apartment she thought about knocking but decided she would surprise him. However, she was the one surprised as she opened the unlocked door to see Naruto and who she assumed was Tayuya in a classic sixty-nine position. Salivating a little at the sight of the beautiful red-head doing her best to please Naruto's wonderstick, Hinata took her shoes off quietly and with all the stealth her chosen profession afforded her, snuck up on the pair.

Tayuya was in heaven as Naruto continued to eat her out while she was doing her best to get him to cum. She was getting close to cumming herself, but refused to give in before making him do so as well. She felt his staff grow larger and was sure he was about to cum when she sensed a pair of eyes watching her. Looking up she came face to face with a smiling Hyuuga who was lying between Naruto's spread legs with her hands resting on her chin. Her feet were kicking in the air behind her, all in all she looked like she was watching a movie not two people trying to get off.

Coming face to face with another girl was the last thing Tayuya expected, which caused her orgasm to sneak up on her. As she pulled back from the smiling Hyuuga to shout out her surprise and her release the prize she had been working so diligently for began to spew from the end of Naruto's dick. The Hyuuga quickly moved in swallowing the load causing Tayuya to say, "Hey bitch that was fucking…"

The rest of her sentence was swallowed as Hinata grabbed her by the back of the head pulling her into a kiss, sharing the cum she had taken into her mouth. Tayuya was surprised, but didn't pull back as she felt the Hyuuga's tongue begin to wrestle with hers passing the still warm load between them. Tayuya figured Naruto must have been watching them kiss as she felt the softening dick she still held onto suddenly begin to grow stiff again.

Ending the kiss Tayuya looked back to see Naruto with a huge smile on his face. Commenting on it she said, "You fucking perv. You must really enjoy seeing two girls kiss. Don't you?"

"Almost as much as it appeared you enjoyed kissing her," Naruto said cheekily causing Tayuya to blush. "Morning Hinata."

"Good-morning Naruto," Hinata replied, "It seems Tayuya has agreed to help you. I brought her some clothes."

"Thanks."

"Oh I know how you can really thank me," Hinata said pulling her pants down.

"Hey, I'm not done here," Tayuya said stroking him and maneuvered him towards her entrance.

"Don't worry," Hinata said working her way towards Naruto's face, straddling it, "I'm sure Naruto can think of some way to please me." He apparently had an idea or two as he buried his face between her legs and reached his hands up to cup and play with her breasts.

Tayuya meanwhile had planted her feet on either side of Naruto and was using her legs to raise and lower herself on his dick. She found the situation rather surreal as she watched the back of the Hyuuga's head shake back and forth as she moaned her appreciation for Naruto's efforts. She also found that the Hyuuga's moans added to her own stimulation as she began to pinch one of her nipples.

She closed her eyes after giving it a particularly hard pinch and felt the bed shift when she opened them again she found Hinata had spun to face her. Hinata quickly latched onto her other nipple rolling it with her tongue causing Tayuya to moan and place her hand into Hinata's hair pulling her closer. "Oh fuck me," Tayuya groaned, "this is fucking crazy."

"What's crazy about it," Hinata said pulling her mouth away from Tayuya's tit, "Didn't Naruto tell you about his other lovers… yes right there Naruto. Just sit back and enjoy." Hinata finished her sentence with a kiss and Tayuya decided to take the advice. She had just closed her eyes to bask in the sensation when she was suddenly pushed onto her back and found herself feeling suddenly empty as Naruto had pulled out of her.

"Hey what the fuck," she said opening them to see Hinata on all fours above her with her pubic mound pressed against hers.

Kneeling behind Hinata was Naruto who began rubbing the tip of his cock along both girls' slits. Both girls shivered and Tayuya moaned as Naruto entered back into her. As Naruto pistoned into her, Tayuya felt Hinata's thighs pushing her own legs back as well as the delicious way her nipples rubbed against the Hyuuga's still clothed chest. But just as she was really getting to her limit Naruto suddenly removed himself from her. She didn't have to wonder where he went long as suddenly Hinata arched her back more giving off a throaty moan as Naruto began to pound her. Just as she was about to complain about the lack of attention Naruto reached down and began to finger her opening. Although, she would have preferred his meat stick she found that it was better than nothing and it prevented her from cooling down too much.

Closing her eyes to enjoy the sensations she was experiencing Tayuya heard Hinata whimper and a moment later Naruto removed his fingers to replace it with his cock. "Ah fuck," she moaned as he buried himself in her before moving at the pace he had set before switching to Hinata. As Tayuya approached her release, Naruto suddenly switched again. Moaning at the loss, she decided to make it so that Hinata would cum so that he would finish inside her so began unzipping the Hyuuga's jacket. Naruto saw what she was doing so pulled the panting girl up towards his chest making it easy for Tayuya to remove the jacket. He then pulled Hinata's shirt over her head exposing her chest for the red-head to explore.

Tayuya at first simply groped them rather clumsily, not sure what to do, but then simply began to do the things that had worked for her in her limited self explorations. Hinata quickly responded and when Naruto let go of her she fell forward her arms holding herself above the red-head. As Hinata's tits dangled in front of her, Tayuya sucked one of her nipples into her mouth.

She also reached between the madly moaning Hyuuga's legs to begin rubbing her clit. "N- no… cumming," Hinata screamed rather loudly.

"Good," Tayuya said pushing the girl to the side as she collapsed. Wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist she pulled him forward. Pulling his face close to hers she kissed him hard and said, "Now stop fucking around and make me cum motherfucker."

"Your wish is my command," Naruto said sliding back into her velvet vice, where he proceeded to pound her into the mattress.

"Yes…that's it," Tayuya began yelling, "fuck me you bastard."

As Tayuya began to repeat her favorite word over and over again as she approached her much needed release. When Naruto buried his staff into her and flooded her channel with his own release she tensed around him and screamed, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk."

As the pair slowly caught their breath with Hinata beginning to show signs of life again they heard a calm voice say, "You don't say."

Tayuya instantly reacted, trying to get into a defensive stance but found it difficult considering the sweating blond on top of her. She relaxed slightly when Naruto did move he did so calmly sitting back and made no effort to cover himself. Sitting in a brown leather chair was a beautiful blonde about their age, but who carried herself as someone far older. Standing behind her was Ino, who appeared about dead on her feet due to her lack of sleep.

The sitting woman whose head was resting on her fist and whose legs were crossed as she looked on at the recovering threesome said, "I was under the impression that you would be waiting a while before seducing Tayuya."

Shrugging Naruto said, "It just sort of happened."

Having experienced some of the greatest pleasure she had ever known Tayuya said, "Not that it's any of your fucking business."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow and Tayuya noticed Ino cringe. "Come here," the Blonde woman said with an air of authority that had Tayuya following her command without thinking. When Tayuya leaned in close enough, the blonde brought her other hand up and looked like she was about to flick her on the forehead.

Luckily for the still nude red-head she wasn't sent through Naruto's window because the jinchuriki guessing what was about to happen moved quickly grabbing Tsunade's hand saying, "I don't think sending her back to the hospital is really the best thing to do after making it look like she died, Tsunade."

"Fine," Tsunade said her voice making it clear she disagreed. "But in the future you should lock your door, as you don't want the wrong person like say Sakura barging into your apartment, especially if you're going to make so much noise."

Smirking, the Naruto replied, "Yeah, like a locked door is going to really slow her down if she's determined to enter.

Tsunade shrugged saying, "Still the last thing you need is for the wrong person to come barging in at the wrong moment."

Tayuya found the scene rather surreal as she was still standing in the room nude with a still partially blissed out Hyuuga. And upon finally recognizing that Naruto had called the woman Tsunade said, "Your Tsunade of the Sannin. Wow, Orochimaru said you were vain but to henge yourself to look like some eighteen year old…"

She trailed off as the woman's honey brown eyes narrowed dangerously, but she addressed Naruto as she said, "You better make her keep her mouth shut or the only thing that's going to be false on her death certificate is the time."

Naruto chuckled nervously hoping that Tayuya would get the hint and apparently she did as she sat on the bed. Sitting next to the red-head who rested her head on his shoulder Naruto asked, "I take it you have something that we all need to discuss since you brought Ino with."

Tsunade nodded, but noticing the black mark on Tayuya's neck said, "We'll get to that. What's that on her neck has the curse mark returned?"

"No," Naruto replied, "Kyuubi made it to let me keep track of her as she moves outside the village. She also claims with some training I'll be able to teleport to wherever she is."

Tsunade's eyes went wide as she asked, "She believes she can teach you the Hiraishin?"

"Yeah, also I would like to place it on you three as well," Naruto said.

Hinata joining the conversation draped herself over his back saying, "I'd gladly wear your mark Naruto."

"Me too," Ino said tiredly, "but I think I'd like to put mine someplace more private."

"That would probably be for the best," Naruto agreed before directing his attention towards Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled and nodded before asking, "Will it allow us to sense where you are?"

"I didn't ask, but why?"

"That way if Akatsuki does manage to grab you we'll be able to find you," Tsunade said her voice and face giving away how worried she was at the prospect of that happening. He could see a similar look of worry on Ino's face as well and he assumed one was on Hinata's.

Tayuya lifted her head off of Naruto's shoulder to say, "Who the fuck is that and why would they want him?"

Tsunade focused her attention onto Tayuya to say, "Orochimaru never spoke of them? He used to be a member and Kabuto used to be a spy for them."

"Ha, tell me another," Tayuya said referring to Kabuto, "That ass-licker would never turn against Orochimaru…" She stopped for a moment before saying, "although when he first joined up he was rather different."

"Really," Tsunade said leaning forward, "How so?"

"Well, at first he was sort of different, more about proving himself to be super efficient for Orochimaru, but he didn't really seem to have any pride in it and he seemed a little to… I don't know... detached from what he accomplished to be putting in that much effort," Tayuya said as she recalled memories of a young Kabuto. "Orochimaru always sort of smiled at him whenever he would show off. Like he was aware of some great joke, then one day he called Kabuto to his lab and his personality did a complete one eighty. He still wanted to prove himself, but he seemed way more devoted and whenever Orochimaru praised him you could tell that Kabuto took it to heart."

"I take it this was about ten years ago," Tsunade said making it sound like a fact.

"Yeah, but how could you know that?"

"I became curious about the little pest after he proved to be such a strong opponent back… well back when I was feeling sorry for myself. He graduated from the academy at age ten after being adopted by one of our medics. When he was thirteen his original team was found butchered, considering what we've recently learned I believe it was done by Sasori," Tsunade said.

"Why," Ino asked having seen how despondent Sakura had become due to the failure of the mission in which the spectacled spy had played a huge part.

"Because when Orochimaru was in Akatsuki, he was partnered with Sasori," Tsunade replied. "I have little doubt that at some point Sasori learned Orochimaru intended to cause trouble for the Leaf so chose an agent that would prove tempting for him. A son of a high ranking official in the Konoha medical program was truly about as great a choice as possible. Even if he turned up a year later such as Kabuto did. His father's station all but guaranteed that his whereabouts wouldn't be looked into as deeply as they should have been."

"But if he was turned by Sasori why would he work for Orochimaru?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well, I believe that the change in personality that Tayuya noticed is the reason," Tsunade said. "Think back to your last mission. Remember the Suna councilor that posed as Itachi?" Receiving a nod from her young lover she said, "Well up until just before Gaara's capture, he was one of Suna's most dedicated shinobi for stopping Akatsuki. Sasori must have had some jutsu for controlling or at the very least implanting whole personalities into his spies."

Changing the subject Tsunade said, "In any case, Tayuya we'll fill you in on them later. Now Naruto did you use the Temptation's Touch on Tayuya."

"No, I told you it just sort of happened," Naruto said, "Why?"

"Hinata," Tsunade said ignoring his question for the moment.

The nude Hyuuga straightened against Naruto's back a little as the Hokage called her name saying, "Yes Milady."

"I told you that you can call me Tsunade when it's just us. But regardless, activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see of Tayuya's chakra."

Doing as commanded, she noticed that much like them Tayuya's chakra was green, except hers was a darker almost forest green while the other three women were lighter being lime like in comparison. After reporting what she saw Tsunade said, "Keep it going for the moment. I suspected as much"

Naruto confused asked, "What's going on?"

"When you used the Temptation's Touch on us, you injected your chakra into ours," Tsunade explained. "That led me to believe that the jutsu besides increasing our arousal changed our own chakra to make us have to obey your commands."

"But I didn't use it on Tayuya," Naruto said quickly sounding defensive.

"I believe you," Tsunade said reassuringly, "However a change to her chakra network has still occurred. I now believe that the Temptation's Touch is just that, it tempts the woman it targets into sleeping with the user. If I'm right, I believe should a woman manage to refuse to sleep with the user her chakra will return to normal in a few days. Yet, if she does succumb and sleep with the jutsu caster then the changes become permanent or in Tayuya's case no initial stage where she can refuse."

Naruto seemed to digest that before saying, "Why wasn't any of this in the scroll?"

"That's because I believe Kanji gave you just enough information to make you dangerous," Tsunade answered.

"Dangerous," Naruto said a frown appearing on his lips.

Tayuya glared at Tsunade surprising her but she carried on saying, "I didn't mean it like you would hurt people, but that he gave you enough information to let you get into trouble or worse lead you down a dark path."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for instance, the first stage had you learn how to channel and in a sense tune your chakra just right, correct," Tsunade asked and waited until Naruto nodded before continuing, "It then gave you the technique it called the Temptation's Touch, before giving you tips in how to use it. Yet, it was that tuning of your chakra that was the most important as your chakra is still tuned like that. Therefore, during sex regardless of whether you meant to or not, you binded Tayuya to you since there is some chakra exchanged during the act."

"Wait, so you're saying that Kanji could have raped that woman he said he seduced and…"

"She would be enthralled to him without ever getting the choice to chose," Tsunade finished. "But we can't be sure that is the case just yet. Unfortunately Hidden Hotsprings Village is rather difficult to get information from. They may no longer view themselves as a shinobi village but those secrets they seduce from their visitors they sell for quite the profit. But that means they keep their own rather well, and it's possible that Kanji only managed to steal an incomplete scroll when he defected."

"We should fucking investigate," Tayuya said forcefully.

"Agreed, but it will be difficult for Konoha to infiltrate the village since Hotsprings has a roster of our active ninja," Tsunade said angrily.

"What! How did they get that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Our precious Daimyo gave it to them as a show of good faith during a recent negotiation, which means any kunoichi we send, would instantly be spotted and a henge would only get them so far. And naturally sending shinobi is out of the question so for now that's a dead end." Getting back to the point she wanted to make, Tsunade said, "But it may be possible to find out if any woman seduced or taken by this jutsu wants to be there or not."

"How?" Naruto asked.

"Well first let me ask Tayuya a question." Addressing the red-head Tsunade asked, "Why did you sleep with him last night?"

Put on the spot Tayuya blushed, but said, "I don't really know. But he made me feel special and… he could have forced me by making it a part of waking me up. But he said he was going to do it regardless and well one thing led to another and…"

Tsunade smiled before asking, "Do you regret it?"

"No," was Tayuya's quick response.

Naruto was pleased but asked, "But what it I ordered her to say that?"

"A good question," Tsunade admitted but said, "however, my inquires were just to give me some information about her. I believe the real proof is in the fact that her chakra is a darker green then our own." Naruto as well as Hinata and Ino looked at her wishing she would get to the point so she continued, "You used some decent shinobi tactics to get close to Ino, Hinata, and myself in order to use the Temptation's Touch and although you gave us each the choice to back off. I believe that in a sense each of us has doubts about just how we feel now. Tayuya on the other hand doesn't."

Hinata took affront to that, since Tsunade was implying that in a sense the red-head's feeling were purer then her own saying, "That not true. I loved Naruto since the academy and…"

"And," Tsunade said cutting her off, "lacked the spine to make your feelings known." Seeing the hurt in Hinata's face she said, "I'm sorry, but we need to be honest here Hinata. Besides the doubts might not stem from your feeling for him, but for why you were even chosen."

Deciding to give her own example of why she believed her chakra wasn't as dark as Tayuya's she said, "I harbored feelings for Naruto long before now. In fact I was ashamed of them, I felt like a dirty old woman who was robbing a cradle. However, I couldn't help them because Naruto has so many of the qualities I would want in a lover." She could see Naruto was shocked by what she said and when he was about to reassure her that he didn't feel that way she held up a hand to stop him. Collecting her thoughts she said, "My doubts stem from the simple fact that if he hadn't been given this jutsu. I don't think he would have slept with me. And truthfully I fear he only did so because of my position."

"But I do care for you Tsunade," Naruto said.

"I know Naruto, but would we be here now if you hadn't been given that jutsu. Let's face facts; we've all been changed by it besides the obvious of being bonded to you."

"What do you mean?" Ino asked no longer feeling tired.

Smiling she answered, "Take Hinata, Naruto, and Tayuya for example. All of them are sitting around naked like it's the most natural thing in the world. Yet, Hinata wore an oversized jacket and baggy clothes to hide her body from everyone. Tayuya has never met any of us before yesterday and yet she isn't bothered by her own lack of clothing. Not to mention much like you and I, Ino they appeared to have no problem sleeping with Naruto at the same time. Not to mention all of our seemingly being okay with the idea of Naruto taking on more lovers."

"So you are saying everything you feel for me is fake then," Naruto said hurt.

"No, Naruto," Tsunade said her tone carrying a hint of admonishment, "I'm simply saying that at the moment Tayuya is more sure about her role in your life then us. But in time our doubts will disappear and let me prove it. My original point was the color of our chakra holds the hint of how we feel towards the person we are bonded too. Now Hinata watch carefully. Naruto, I want you to order me to do something you know will make me embarrassed or upset even angry. Understand?"

He didn't really but said, "Okay, I want you to henge yourself into what you used to truly look like." As soon as he said it, Naruto knew he had picked the perfect thing. Regardless of whether it was her now or not, Tsunade truly hated her old appearance. Therefore she tried to resist, but found it impossible when he repeated the command.

Finally as her hands began to move to in front of her she begged, "Please Naruto that's enough." But he kept his face impassive having guessed at her point. When Tsunade came to believe he was truly going to make her do it a look of betrayal appeared on her face. It lasted right up until her hands formed the sign to henge herself and Naruto told her to stop.

Tsunade didn't blow up like he expected instead calming since in a sense her results would probably have been tainted had Naruto not convinced her that he was going to make her do it. Directing her gaze to Hinata she asked, "Well?"

"Your chakra darkened."

"Ha, guess you were wrong," Ino said not sure why she was so affronted that someone that knew Naruto for such a short period of time was in some way closer to him.

"No Ino," Hinata said, "It didn't turn a darker green, but almost black."

"I understand," Naruto said feeling a slight bit of relief at the revelation. "Black is a negative emotion and green is positive."

"I would say green is more of a positive neutral," Tsunade said admitting her feelings on the matter. "In a sense you have to think about it like a real relationship Naruto. Treat your women right, and their feelings for you will grow and reflect that. But the opposite will also ring true."

Naruto nodded saying, "I promise I'll always do right by all of you."

Smiling Tsunade said, "You know a real man always keeps his promises."

Returning it Naruto said, "I said it and I never go back on my word."

"Good," Tsunade said, "Ino you're free to leave to get some sleep. Hinata after the two of you clean up, I want you to take Tayuya to Training Ground S. It has special privacy barriers. There I want you to evaluate her skills."

"Hey I don't need an evaluation," Tayuya complained.

"I believe you do," Tsunade said, "If you are going to be operating alone you are going to need more than a handful of genjutsu and a flute. Also, I want a list of any of Orochimaru's kunoichi who may make a valuable target."

"Afraid there's only one I can think of," Tayuya said forced to concede that Tsunade had a point.

"Okay well I'll give you a book where you can record the information and will also contain bio's on some of the kunoichi that we do know about." Tsunade noticed that Ino had left the apartment so said, "Now why don't you two jump into the shower as Naruto has someplace to be."

"I do?" he asked confused.

Tsunade nodded before uncrossing her legs showing that beneath her skirt she wasn't wearing panties. Reaching between her legs she spread her lips for him to see that they were quite wet from her witnessing his earlier actions as well as a result of his nakedness. Giving a lecherous smile he said, "How can I say no to such a warm invitation?"

"You don't," Tsunade replied leaning back into the chair as Naruto took his place between her legs. Tayuya shook her head as the Sannin began moaning as Naruto began moving within her. Wondering what other surprises her life had in store for her she made her way to the shower figuring the sooner she got her evaluation out of the way, the sooner it would be that it was her he was plowing.

 ******************************** *

Naruto rubbed along his neck where Tsunade's hickey was. It was located near his collarbone so his jacket collar covered it up. He smiled as he remembered Hinata and Tayuya leaving his bathroom to find Tsunade riding him with her lips pressed to the spot. After they had left she had let go of it and when he asked her what she was doing she had told him that if she was going to be wearing his mark then he was going to be wearing hers.

He didn't mind and if anything it put his mind at ease about learning that the girls were suffering from doubts about their current situation. He just hoped the rest of them didn't decide to mark him similarly as depending on how many he actually charmed he may run out of real estate.

Arriving at the training field he found the barrier in place so announced himself. A moment later it disappeared and reappeared after he entered. As soon as it was back in place Tayuya and Hinata appeared since the barrier prevented people from seeing in. Hinata reported that Tayuya's taijutsu and ninjutsu were rather weak. Deciding to help her with taijutsu first he created a clone, but when Tayuya scoffed saying she'd handle it easily. He simply smirked and created a few hundred more. Leaving the red-head to face the small army he had made he pulled into himself to begin his training with Kyuubi.

He found the seal world still appeared to look like his apartment. Kyuubi was sitting in his chair and upon seeing him, blushed probably still thinking of his last visit. Standing she asked, "Ready to begin?"

Upon his nodding she said, "Good. Now tell me, what do you remember about my placing the mark on Tayuya?"

"Well…" Naruto said thinking a moment, "First my name appeared and then…"

"Okay stop. That is the mark. The fox is simply decoration to cover it," Kyuubi explained. She could see Naruto was confused so explained, "Have you ever noticed that when you summon, that lines appear on the ground?" When Naruto nodded she said, "That's because summoning is a form of Ninjutsu and Fuuinjutsu."

"Sealing arts," Naruto said his confusing growing.

"Yes," Kyuubi said, "You said your name appeared on Tayuya first, but in truth the seal simply appears in the form of your name."

Creating a replica of Tayuya in Naruto's mind, Kyuubi began to replay the seal appearing again. Watching his name appear, he noticed that it did so piecemeal with the black marks actually being smaller writing. Turning towards Kyuubi who was watching him, he asked, "So what you are telling me those little marks are what makes the mark actually work?"

"They are the formula by which the mark will work," Kyuubi said, "Please lift your shirt."

Naruto hesitated wondering for a moment if it was a way for Kyuubi to analyze his seal. She picked up on that and with a sigh said, "Never mind." With a wave of her hand the mark of Naruto's name appeared on the wall except it was blown up so that he could see all the little symbols that made it up. "Fuuinjutsu is probably the most powerful of all jutsu as it literally can allow you to do anything. However, the trick is coming up with the formula." Moving towards the wall she indicated the portion that made up the NA of his name and said, "This is where I set the ability for you to locate and track your women."

"Can they use it to find me," Naruto asked remembering Tsunade's question.

"No," Kyuubi said, "Or perhaps it best to say, not yet." Waving her hand several symbols appeared as other disappeared. "There now it works both ways. Next, this section is the Hiraishin portion of the mark. Here I can alter the color that people will see upon you using it or even if there is a flash or not."

"What's it set to now?"

"Red," Kyuubi answered, "But if that color…"

"Its fine," Naruto said and smiled seeing Kyuubi's pleased grin, "I was merely curious. But why would it matter or be something people bothered with anyway."

"Well, think about when you summon a toad. That cloud of smoke that accompanies summoning is set up in the formula. But it isn't there just for looks and serves a strategic purpose. When you summon a creature it has no idea what it's being summoned into. It uses the time the smoke buys it to get a feel of the situation. Whether or not a battle is taking place, does it need to attack or defend, but all of that smoke comes down to a simple line within all those marks that appear when you summon. Now we'll begin to learn how to best utilize the mark…"

 ********************************

Sakura frowned as she saw Naruto approaching Ichiraku with Hinata and Ino. They were all talking with Naruto explaining something in the animated way that he usually used when he was describing a new jutsu. She supposed that made sense since he had secluded himself at one of the five private training grounds that came with barriers. However it made her wonder why if he wanted privacy so much was he telling Ino and Hinata what he was up to?

"Hey Naruto," she said trying not to sound bitter about his avoiding her recently. However she supposed it was fair to say he wasn't avoiding her, just that he wasn't going out of his way to see her.

"Hello Sakura," he replied politely if somewhat distantly, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she thought but said, "I was just in the mood for some ramen, I guess."

"Well you came to the right place," was his reply as he raised the flap of the stand for Ino and Hinata. He followed them in leaving Sakura outside who quickly followed. She frowned when she noticed that both Ino and Hinata had taken the spots on either side of her teammate.

Sitting next to Ino, Sakura noticed that Ayame was talking to the blonde boy she believed was the Ramen stand girl's boyfriend. She noticed that Ino was staring at the pair rather hard and seemed to be analyzing something. She ignored Ino in favor of starting a conversation with her teammate saying, "What have you been up too lately Naruto?"

"Just more training Sakura," Naruto replied, "How about you?"

Ino listened with half an ear as Sakura began talking about what she had been doing at the hospital. "Forehead, you're so jealous it isn't even funny," Ino thought having picked up all of Sakura's little tells about just how upset she was about Naruto paying more attention to Hinata and her.

Her conveniently being at the stand just further proved it to the blonde kunoichi. Especially since Ino had noticed that Sakura had left footprints in the dust on the road in front of the stand that suggested she had been there for a while. But her friend coming to terms with the fact that Naruto may be more important to her then she thought wasn't what interested her at the moment.

No that was Ayame. The young waitress had come over to take their orders, but was now talking to her boyfriend again. But the small glances she sent their way, or more precisely Naruto's told Ino the real story. In the past three days since Naruto had begun training in how to apply and use his new mark they had eaten lunch at the ramen stand every day. Ayame had introduced her boyfriend whose name was Toshio. Ino being the gossip that she was had believed she had heard of him from somewhere.

Ayame's boyfriend looked at her and licked his lips slightly like he was thinking of approaching her, away from Ayame naturally. Ino had been doing a little digging into the boy after meeting him and had been right, she had heard of him. But he was nothing like the man he was pretending to be right now, which was namely Naruto. As Toshio was a well known player, and was often called the Virgin Killer in some circles.

If Ino had to guess, Toshio had set his sights on Ayame believing her to be another virgin that he could seduce into bed. "He isn't even really blonde," Ino thought angrily having heard from some of the girls he had deflowered in the past. She glared at him in such a way that he looked away quickly causing her to smile slightly. She also believed she knew why he was acting like Naruto and that was because Ayame had a thing for everyone's favorite jinchuriki. Toshio was hoping to use that as the wedge to pry Ayame's legs open.

In the past three days Ino had become more and more convinced her theory was accurate. It was easy to see that Ayame was smitten with Naruto as whenever he entered the stand she would give him most of her attention. The only reason she wasn't doing so now was partly due to Toshio, but she believed Hinata and her were also playing a part since they had become semi-permanent eating partners with Naruto. But it still didn't stop Ayame from dropping whatever she was doing, including listening to her boyfriend if Naruto asked her for anything. Something Ino knew was really pissing Toshio off.

Naruto asked for another bowl of ramen and the waitress quickly moved away from her boyfriend who was in mid-sentence to fulfill his request. It was at that moment that Ino decided she was going to help give the ramen girl exactly what she wanted, a night with Naruto.

 ******************************** *

Hinata was lost in thought as Ino and she had left the ramen stand. Hinata took a small amount of pleasure in seeing Naruto ignore Sakura or at the least keep her at arm's length. She figured it was due to some of the resentment that all throughout the Academy she had wished to be the medic and that she enjoyed the fact that in a sense now she was as Naruto devoted his time towards her leaving Sakura out in the cold.

When Sakura had asked to accompany him back to the training ground and he refused, it had been hard not to let the smile reach her face. Apparently she didn't need to smile though as Ino said, "You can try not to let it make you happy he's ignoring Sakura."

"I know," Hinata admitted, "but she does deserve it somewhat."

"Then don't I?"

"It's different with you," Hinata admitted, "but I would probably say yes if he had devoted as much time to trying to be with you as he has her."

"I guess I can understand that a little," Ino admitted, "I imagine it must be hard to not be a little bitter at watching someone spurn something you wished for yourself. Still, she is beginning to recognize just how important he is to her." Taking a stab in the dark about why it really bothered Hinata she said, "Don't tell me Sakura is a reason for your doubts that Tsunade was talking about."

"No…" Hinata replied after a moment, "Is she yours?"

Ino laughed a little before saying, "Hinata we should both be thanking our lucky stars forehead's skull is so thick."

"Why?"

"Because if Sakura had returned his feelings or at least acknowledged her own,then there is no way Naruto would have opened that scroll and we would not be enjoying the benefits of it," Ino answered linking her arm with Hinata's.

"Then what is your doubt and how do you plan to overcome it?" the Hyuuga asked hoping Ino would share and maybe the Yamanaka's answer could help her with her own.

"Mine's simple," Ino said, "I went from being all about Sasuke to not even carrying if he came back. I guess my doubt is whether or not what I'm experiencing with Naruto is real or simply a girl whose first love who spurned and is simply reacting to anyone who shows her a little affection. The only way I can answer that is by seeing how things turn out so I'm not stressing over it."

Hinata frowned since she was still bothered by Tayuya's feelings for Naruto being somehow more open and honest. But she didn't feel like talking about it further so asked upon noticing that Ino missed her turn to return to her family's flowershop , "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"I need your help with something," Ino said still walking arm in arm with Hinata.

"If I can help I will," Hinata said curious.

"I want to get Naruto into Ayame's pants," Ino said giggling a little at the surprised face Hinata made.

"But she's seeing someone," Hinata said, "Naruto says he doesn't want to break up people."

"I know," Ino said but countered, "But, didn't her boyfriend remind you of anyone?"

"He acted a little like Naruto," Hinata admitted.

"And did you notice how even with her boyfriend there Ayame would drop everything as soon as Naruto asked her for something. Plus, Ayame's boyfriend isn't even a natural blonde. I think he's putting on an act to get into Ayame's panties himself."

"But if Ayame likes Naruto why would she date him?"

Smiling at the Hyuuga, Ino answered, "That's easy to answer. She was closest to Naruto for the longest of all us girls, so if anyone knew of his massive crush on Sakura it was Ayame. She probably convinced herself that Naruto would never see her as anything but the girl that brings his ramen. That Toshio bastard probably picked up on that and is trying to supply her with the next best thing. It would be kind of sweet if he wasn't the love them and leave them type."

Hinata nodded and asked, "I take it you have a plan?"

"Yeah, it's rather simple too. A bastard like Toshio is doing this for his own ego, therefore he probably brags a lot. All we have to do is find out where he does his bragging and make it so Ayame hears how he really feels. Then add one part Naruto to ease her broken heart and…"

"He makes it so Ayame has trouble even remembering the bastard's name," Hinata said giggling slightly herself as Ino made a surprised face at her finishing the sentence.

 ******************************** *

It took Hinata thirty minutes to locate Toshio and much as Ino suspected he was nothing like Naruto when away from Ayame. He was sitting in a bar with his friends making obscene jokes at Ayame's expense and as he talked about how it was only a matter of time before she spread her legs for his act. Hinata was tempted to go inside in order to pound him and his bastard friends senseless. However she decided to take pleasure in the idea that if everything went as Ino planned then he had simply gotten Ayame ready to be taken by the real Naruto.

Ino had returned to Ichiraku and was pleased to find it deserted except for her target who was chopping vegetables. Watching the stand from an alley it wasn't easy to get a line of sight with Ayame without entering but when she finally did she made a handsign and smiled.

 ********************************

Ayame was surprised it was so dead, but secretly enjoyed the quiet. Although she wished that her favorite customer would return. It made her rather sad that they hadn't been able to really talk since he came back. It also made her jealous that he was always with either, Hinata, Sakura, or Ino, as none of them had been there when he was alone before and during the academy. If there was a regret in the young waitress's life it was that instead of cheering Naruto on in his pursuit of Sakura she should had told him to forget her for someone a little closer.

But she was trying to not so much move on, as accept that as far as Naruto was concerned she was just plain old Ayame. Thinking of Toshio she tried to smile, but couldn't as she found it rather pathetic that instead of going for the real thing she was settling for an imitation. At times she felt sorry for him, since he probably had no idea that as far as she was concerned he was Naruto Light. He gave the appearance of the real thing but didn't have what it was that made Naruto special.

In mid-chop she was suddenly overtaken by a desire or feeling that she needed to be somewhere else. Placing the knife down, she locked up shop and followed the sensation to a bar. Entering she saw Toshiro acting like a rowdy hooligan instead of the kind but energetic boy he had pretended to be.

But it was what he said as he slammed down a shot with his friends that hurt the most. "Man I'm telling you, pretending to act like that doofus is the key to getting her to hand over her virginity."

One of his friends said, "I don't know. You've been at it for two months. Usually by now you would have sealed the deal by now."

"It's because that bastard came back," Toshio said, "If he had stayed away a little longer she'd be riding the T-express right now…Ayame."

Dropping his shot glass he tried to get back into character but she turned on her heel breaking into a run as soon as she cleared the door. Returning to her family's shop she made her way to the back where she broke down and cried. "Stupid," she admonished herself, "You should have known even imitation Naruto wouldn't feel anything for you."

 ******************************** *

Naruto left the training ground as the sun set after kissing Tayuya good-bye. The red-head would have to sneak back to his apartment. He had promised that he would bring her something to eat and then had to further promise that it wouldn't be ramen. But while he did agree he hadn't said anything about himself so was going to stop at his favorite restaurant.

But upon approaching it he frowned as there was no light coming from inside even though the front gate was still open. He lifted the flap hoping nothing was the matter and was slightly relieved that the place appeared as organized as it always was. He was about to call out to see if anyone was there when he heard some sobbing. Making his way to the back, he saw Ayame with her head down at a table crying.

Filled with worry for one of his important people he asked, "Is everything alright Ayame?"

She stiffened when he called her name, and quickly spun towards her feet trying to straighten her appearance. Putting on a face that she used to greet customers she said, "Oh I'm fine Naruto you don't need to worry."

Not buying her act he said, "Yes I do. Please tell me what's wrong, you're important to me."

Ayame's eyes widened, but before she could say anything a voice cut in saying, "Ayame baby, I'm sorry please let me explain."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he asked, "Is he the reason you were crying?"

"I'll handle it Naruto," Ayame said quickly moving towards the front.

When Toshio saw her appear from the back he said, "Look Ayame, I know I was acting like an ass back there, but my friends were giving me a hard time so I started shooting off at the mouth."

"Really," Ayame said disbelievingly, "The way I heard it. It was you that had some sort of master plan to trick me into giving you my virginity."

"Look baby it was just me talking out of ass."

He tried to get close to her but she stepped back saying, "You should leave."

Toshio's face darkened as he said, "Oh I'll leave when I'm damn good and ready." He took a step closer towards her and his demeanor seemed to promise violence. Ayame backed up until she reached the doorway to the back and was surprised she couldn't move back anymore. Fearing she had closed the door behind her. She reached back for the knob but felt only empty air.

She then felt strong hands grab her by the arms and the normally warm voice of Naruto, which was currently as cold as steel spoke from behind her. "I believe Ayame told you to leave." Realizing that barrier she was pressed against was Naruto, she felt the fear that had been gripping her heart disappear.

Toshio stared at them moving his eyes from Naruto's angry face to Ayame's relieved one. Addressing Ayame, he said, "Well that didn't take long you little whore did it. Decided to finally act on those feelings you carry for him. Were the two of you fucking in back?"

Naruto felt Ayame stiffen no doubt mortified that her feelings for him were out in the open. Naruto was surprised, but secretly pleased. He gently moved Ayame to the side and said, "What Ayame does is no longer your concern. Now Leave."

Throwing his hands up Toshio said, "Fine I get it. You overpaid messenger boy, no skin off my ass. She's probably a cold fuck anyway. I'll be seeing you Ayame."

Naruto did not like the insult or the implied threat so moving quicker than either civilian could follow smashed Toshio's head into the counter. He held it there as he whispered darkly, "Since I'm a messenger boy listen to this one. You stay away from her. If you see her coming down the street you move to the other side of the village. Because if she even hints to me that your presence on the same continent bothers her, I'll find you and the results will not be pleasant for you. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes," Toshio said fearfully as Naruto's eyes began to turn red and his voice lowered.

"Good," Naruto said picking him up by the hair. Facing him towards Ayame he made the man bow towards her and said, "Now apologize."

"I'm sorry…I'll never bother you again I swear."

Ayame nodded and smiled as Naruto walked him towards the flaps before throwing him bodily out. However she looked away as he turned to face her embarrassed that her feelings were out in the open. But eventually she said, "Thank you Naruto. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It was no trouble Ayame," Naruto said, "You're very important to me."

"Please forget about what he said though. I know I'll only ever be plain old Ayame to you."

"I never thought of you as plain old Ayame," Naruto said moving right in front of her, "But I know how I would like to think of you…" When Ayame's hopeful eyes met his, he said, "I would like to think of you as My Ayame."

Naruto then slowly leaned in to taste of her lips. Ayame stiffened at first, but quickly gave into her feelings. A moment later they were making out hotly, without thinking Naruto's hand moved to her breast and she gave an appreciative moan. However, instead of encouraging him to go further, it acted as a bucket of cold water. He pulled back and Ayame immediately asked what was wrong.

Thinking that Ayame didn't deserve to have her virginity taken in the back of her stand, as he also had come to realize that he had been rather lazy with his other girls as well. They deserved to be pampered and to enjoy a real relationship so he said assuringly, "Nothing is wrong, but I want to take you on a real date before we get too carried away. I'll pick you up here tomorrow after you close."

"But I'll want to go home and…"

"Don't worry about it Ayame," he said sweetly before kissing her. "I promise it will be a night to remember."

 ******************************** *

Ayame had watched the clock all day, and much like a watched pot never boiled, the hands never seemed to move closer to closing time. But despite how she felt, time did inevitably march forward. She had been a little disappointed when Naruto didn't show for lunch, but figured he was waiting to see her for their date. She was just glad her dad was out of town and in Suna setting up a new stand, as she knew that if everything went well that she'd be staying out very late. Despite her being nineteen her dad still tended to worry. But to be honest his instincts were good as he had never liked Toshio.

Thinking of Toshio made her remember how Naruto had not only manhandled him, but sounded so possessive of her. She still got a little wet at the memory and later had been glad when Naruto had stopped the night before as otherwise probably would have gladly been taken on the ramen shop floor.

Deciding to close up early she began to pull the metal gate down to cover the front of the store when she felt a pair of strong arms gently embrace her from behind. She instinctively knew that it was Naruto and leaned into him shivering a little as he whispered, "My, someone must be eager to start our date," he then placed a kiss gently on her neck.

"Mm-hmm," she moaned appreciatively. "Let me just lock the gate, and we can go."

Naruto let her go and she quickly pulled the gate down locking it before turning towards him. She was a little disappointed that he hadn't dressed up, but considering she was still dressed in her waitress uniform supposed she shouldn't be surprised.

"Where are we going?" she asked linking her arm in his.

"It's a surprise."

"Please don't let it be too fancy as I'm still dressed for work," Ayame said a little self-conscious.

"Oh, does the Golden Pagoda sound too fancy?"

"Naruto," she exclaimed, "that's one of the most difficult restaurants to get into and most expensive. I'm not dressed for that, I'd need to bathe not to mention I don't want to put you in the poorhouse."

"Relax Ayame," Naruto said calmly, "I've taken care of everything. I just want you to have a good time."

Deciding to take his words to heart she leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. They eventually stopped in front of a bathing house where each of them washed off in separate area's before meeting out front again. Naruto then led her to a clothing shop known for its expensive brands.

Taking a seat Naruto told her to pick out what she wanted. He smiled when she passed the dress he knew she really wanted for something far cheaper. After she tried it on she came out and asked, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful but the dress isn't quite you," Naruto answered. "How about something else?"

Her eyes drifted to the shimmering white dress that she really wanted but she moved past it to grab something else causing him to say, "I don't think that one will be much of an improvement."

As she moved her hand over another she got the same response, after the third time she said, "Naruto, why don't you just tell me the one you want me to get."

"That would be the one you want yourself," he replied with a smile and nodded his head toward the white one.

"I couldn't," she said, "it's so expensive…"

"Shh," he said, having gotten up to retrieve it and place it in her hands, "I told you I want you to have a good time. Besides, if it's the money you're worried about. Let's just say that Pervy Sage is paying me back with interest and should be far more responsible with his checkbook."

Ayame grinned and nodded rushing to the booth to change into the dress. When she came out she saw Naruto dressed in a white suit that matched. "You look stunning," he said as she moved towards him.

Blushing at the compliment she said, "So do you. But when…?"

"Shadow clones," he said and left it at that, "Now I believe we have dinner reservations." He held out his arm for her which she eagerly took and headed towards the restaurant.

 ******************************** *

Ino and Hinata watched as Naruto led Ayame away. Tsunade upon finding out about their meddling in Ayame's relationship had been pleased and wanted them to observe them. They were all convinced that soon Ayame would be joining their group as it were and Tsunade wanted Hinata to observe what exactly happened when Naruto's chakra entered a new girl.

Watching as Naruto pampered Ayame the two kunoichi felt a little jealous but it was eased by the knowledge that he had promised to treat them all equal so they could each expect a date as well. They waited patiently as the pair ate and it appeared that Naruto was leading Ayame home when she stopped."

 ******************************** *

"What's wrong," Naruto asked turning to Ayame her stopping having caught him by surprise.

"I…I don't want to go home," Ayame said, "Can we stay out a little longer?"

"Would you like to go to a bar, or…?" he said leaving it hanging between them.

"Or," Ayame repeated not sure what Naruto meant.

Getting closer he whispered in her ear, "Or we could get a room together."

He pulled back to gaze into her eyes and she simply nodded. Placing his arm around her he led her to a hotel and asked for their best suite. He thought he recognized the girl at the counter as one of the girls that had used to bully Sakura and had failed to become a shinobi. She may have recognized him as well as her eyes widened when she gazed at the brunette beauty hanging onto his arm.

After getting the Kage suite he led Ayame to the elevator sending one last look at the purple-haired girl whose name tag read, "Ami." For a moment he wondered if he should seduce her as it would probably be nice to have a place to take his more influence visitors and dignitaries besides his tiny one room apartment. However he decided to think about it later as he felt thinking about another woman at the moment did a disservice to Ayame.

Arriving at the suite the pair were blown away at how opulent the room was. Ayame moved to the center feeling nervous but they melted as Naruto wrapped his strong arms around her from behind. "Well what should we do," he asked placing kisses along her shoulder and neck.

Ayame turned in his arms saying, "I'm sure we'll come up with something," before kissing him hotly. As his tongue battled hers in a wild dance he moved his hands to her shoulders to remove the straps of her dress.

Ayame sudden felt nervous again as she was afraid her body wouldn't measure up to the kunoichi he knew so broke the kiss saying, "I would like to shower first." She smiled thankfully when he nodded, and quickly left the room.

Naruto was slightly relieved as she left as well. He hadn't been able to resist taking her in his arms and had almost broken promise to tell Ayame the truth about what she was getting into before they got to far ahead of themselves. Taking off the jacket of his suit he draped it over a chair and unfastened several of his shirt's buttons before moving towards a couch and sitting on the edge of it. Again, he felt a sense of nerves that since he didn't know how Ayame would react to his being involved with other women with more on the way. Especially since he hadn't used the Temptation's Touch on her and while it would undoubted make things easier since his chakra alone could now bind a woman to him felt with Ayame at least he needed to take the high road.

His nerves grew worse when he heard the water of the shower turn off and heard Ayame approaching the central room. He swallowed hard as she appeared in nothing but a towel with another wrapped around her head drying her long brown hair. "Ayame," he said sounding nervous, "I need to tell you something."

Worry appeared on Ayame's face as she said, "You don't care for me and you're only doing this to make me feel better?"

"What no," Naruto quickly said, "It's nothing like that." Seeing her relax, he began to explain, "I'm…well the thing is…I'm kind of different then how you probably remember me."

"No you're not, you're still as kind and sweet as I recall. Just maybe a little more dashing and handsome."

He smiled gently saying, "Thanks, but I am. You may have noticed I've been spending time with Ino and Hinata now?" Ayame nodded, so he continued, "You see while I was away I was given a scroll and…" Naruto explained everything that he had done up till now and that she would in fact be the fifth girl he slept with as well as everything that would happen should they continue. "And that's basically everything."

Ayame stood there stunned, but finally said, "You didn't use that jutsu on me did you?"

"No," Naruto said, "that's why I had to tell you before…if we went any further."

Ayame looked away before saying, "Do you think of them as yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"As your Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and Tsunade," Ayame asked. "Does that mean you care for them like you said you care for me?"

"I do," he admitted.

Reaching up to the top of the towel wrapped around her Ayame said, "Then I still want to be your Ayame," she then pulled it loose allowing it to fall to the floor. Naruto stood advancing on her before sealing his lips to hers. The kiss only ended when he picked her up into his arms and carried her to the suite's bedroom.

Laying her down on the bed he stepped back and began to take his shirt the rest of the way off. He took the time to admire her body in a way he hadn't when the towel fell away. He smiled at the sight of her covering her breasts and keeping her legs closed even as she eyed him hungrily as more of his chiseled frame appeared before her eyes. Once free of the shirt, he knelt on the bed before laying next and over her his face just above hers. Lowering his head to partake of her lips again he said, "My Ayame," before placing his lips to hers. As they kissed Ayame eventually moved her hands from her breasts finding other uses for them such as running through his hair or along his back. When that happened, he reached up cupping one of them causing her to moan into his mouth. Rolling a nipple between his fingers he broke the kiss to take the other into his mouth causing the waitress to arch her back up towards him.

"Oh yes, I've wanted this for so long," she moaned enjoying what Naruto was doing to her.

Pulling away from her breast he said, "We've only just begun," and moved back up to kiss her again while his hand traveled south over her stomach and small strip of pubic hair before stopping at the junction between her legs. Although she held her legs closed Naruto managed to get his hand between them to find her quite wet, he then slipped a finger inside of her gently moving it within her causing Ayame to groan appreciatively.

As she began to relax as a result of his ministrations he felt her spread her legs a little. Adding another finger he broke the kiss with her again moving back down her body leaving feather light kisses as he went. When he placed one just above the patch of hair above her pubic region she snapped out of her daze and tried to close her legs again.

However, Naruto was already between them and with a small admonishment said, "There's no need for that Ayame. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's beautiful."

Ayame was about to complain at the way he stared at her pussy but couldn't as she arched her back again as he clamped his mouth to her nether lips. "Ohhhhh…" she moaned as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. She reached down planting her hand in his hair and her feet on his shoulders as she found that much to her pleasure he ate pussy with the same gusto that he used for ramen.

Therefore it wasn't long before she found herself tensing and raising her hips off the bed as she pushed her mound harder into his mouth as she exploded. Naruto drank the sweet release of Ayame as she came hard. He looked up from her just satisfied pussy to see Ayame staring down at him with hooded eyes and felt her legs spread wider apart. Holding her hands up like a toddler wanting to be picked up she said, "I want you Naruto. I want to become one with you."

Naruto knelt on the bed between her spread thighs. He released his cock from the pants he wore before chucking them and his boxers to the side. He rubbed his aching cock up and down her slit coating it in her juices before preparing to enter her. Pushing in slowly he only fed in about an inch before coming into contact with her barrier.

Glad he had taken it slow as he had forgotten that unlike Ino and Hinata who had lost their maidenhoods to their professions, there was a good chance that Ayame's would be intact. Looking into her face he could tell she felt the pressure he was exerting against it. As gently as he could he said, "This is probably going to hurt."

"I know," she said trying to relax, "But it would be worth any amount of pain to be with you."

Leaning forward he kissed her and as she kissed him back plunged passed her hymen. She tensed and screamed into his mouth. Naruto began to kiss along her face and neck giving Ayame the chance to grow accustomed to the feeling of him as well as to allow the pain to diminish. Eventually she cupped his face saying, "I'm ready."

Naruto began to move inside of her slowly and languidly, but Ayame soon wanted more and when she began to try raise her hips to meet his in a hurried tempo he began to increase his own pace as well. "More Naruto," Ayame pleaded.

Instead if responding to her request he rolled them over so that she was on top and stopped moving completely. She stared down at him with a pout he found adorable, but she eventually began to raise and lower herself over his tool. Soon she was riding him at a brisk pace when she suddenly tensed as she experienced her second orgasm of the night. Her tightening grip around his cock almost sent him over the edge but he managed to restrain himself.

Ayame collapsed forward breathing hard against his chest, but upon realizing that Naruto had yet to cum began to once more move her hips. As she did that she also began to run her tongue over his nipple moving back and forth between them. Responding in kind Naruto began raising his hips to meet Ayame causing her to lift her head away to shout out, "Yes Naruto pound me. Oh…Oh I'm going to cum again. Please cum with me."

Naruto sat up and began to aid Ayame as she rose and fell on his staff in order to comply with her request. As he felt his own orgasm approaching he said, "I ready Ayame. I'm going to fill you up and make you mine forever."

"Yes," Ayame shouted holding on tight to her lover, "I'm yours Naruto, forever."

'I'm cumming," he shouted.

Feeling his release Ayame threw her head back experiencing her third orgasm of the night and shouted, "I love you."

After their respective releases, they sat in the middle of the bed and the lovers stared into each other's eyes before kissing gently. It wasn't long before things heated up again and they were at it again.

 ******************************** *

Meanwhile on a roof across from them Hinata and Ino observed the room, although only Hinata had been able to see what had happened. "They finished," she said and to the blonde she sounded depressed about something.

"Did her chakra change?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Hinata answered, "It's red."

"Red, what does red mean?"

"Love," was Hinata's sad reply as she wondered what it was that Ayame felt that she apparently lacked as the two kissed before starting back up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Target Yuugao**

Ayame was standing beneath the warm spray of the shower humming contently to herself. Having dreamed of a night like the previous one for years, she was pleased to find that the reality had completely blown them out of the water. It was quite early and even though all she wanted to do was curl up next to her lover and sleep. She was forced out of bed by the realities of running a small restaurant, as the early morning hours were essential to making it through the day, especially with a customer with such a voracious appetite as Naruto.

She smiled as she thought of what she had learned that morning namely that having a shinobi for a lover meant getting out of bed without waking him was difficult. When she had attempted to get out of the bed he had hugged her close telling her to stay with him. Although so very tempted to do so, she had told him that she couldn't. When he had pouted at her, she had laughed and after kissing him multiple times had told him that she needed to go in order to prepare for his eventual arrival at the stand. Naruto accepted the reality of having a lover with a civilian job, and therefore stricter hours by which she needed to get things done so had let her out of the bed.

Ayame turned the water off and after drying herself off stepped out of the bathroom to see Naruto sleeping again. She couldn't help the little 'aw' that escaped her lips as he snored gently as he looked too adorable to her. Gently folding her dress, she placed it into a bag and dressed in her waitress uniform before leaving the room. Exiting the hotel, she was surprised to find a beautiful blonde woman waiting out front who said, "Was he everything you dreamed he would be?"

Not sure who it was confronting her Ayame said, "Sorry, you must have me mistaken with someone else."

"Oh I don't think so Ayame," the blonde said.

"Who are you?"

"Picture me older with two-pigtails running down my back," the blonde said.

Doing as instructed she suddenly pictured the Hokage standing before her. "I'm sorry La…" she tried to say but found Tsunade's hand clamped over her mouth.

"Please don't cause a fuss," Tsunade said quietly glad it was so early, "When I look like this I'm free to move about as I please. Don't ruin it."

Ayame nodded and after Tsunade removed her hand she asked, "So what should I call you?"

"Tsunade is fine," she replied but when Ayame arched an eyebrow she added, "Tsunade is the fourth most common name for girls in Konoha. Just don't make a fuss and people won't put two and two together."

"Okay. Um… may I ask what it is you want?"

"Well judging by the early hour, I suspect Naruto didn't have time to tell you more than the basics of what you have become a part of," Tsunade said.

Ayame nodded saying, "Do you mind if we talk on our way to Ichiraku?" Tsunade didn't, so the two women began making their way to the stand. "He told me about how this all started and what he plans to accomplish," Ayame said, wishing there was something she could contribute besides making ramen.

"Well there are quite a few little details he's left out," Tsunade said. But before filling the waitress in on the rest asked, "By the way, I know things probably sort of just happened, but are you taking any contraceptives?"

Tsunade didn't need the waitress to say anything as her eyes suddenly grew wide causing the older woman to laugh gently. "I can't believe I didn't think of that," she said beginning to worry considering the number of times Naruto had cum inside her.

"Relax," Tsunade said, "I can use the after morning jutsu once we get to the shop. Also, simply see me once a month and I can use a jutsu to prevent pregnancy. After we get you a little practice you'll be able to do it yourself."

"Why would I need to do that?" Ayame asked confused.

"Because I'm going to have to teach you how to cast a genjutsu," Tsunade answered. "You see one of the things Naruto failed to mention is that once he sleeps with someone he changes their chakra network. In most villages this wouldn't be a problem; however in Konoha it can be downright dangerous. Luckily the Byakugan can't see through the genjutsu that I used to hide my age. Now we'll use it to make our chakra networks appear normal."

"But…I'm not a shinobi," Ayame said feeling a little anxious.

"That doesn't matter; this jutsu uses almost no chakra and is relatively simple. I can even cast it on you until you learn it, but should you ever be in a situation where it is dispelled somehow, I'll want you able to reapply it yourself."

"O-okay," Ayame said relieved.

She blushed as Tsunade added, "Besides, learning to use chakra a little will help you in the long run especially after Naruto learns to apply his mark to his women." Ayame looked at her with questioning eyes so the Hokage began to fill the young woman in on all the details that Naruto hadn't gone into.

 ******************************** *

Ino was whistling behind the counter of her family's shop contently. Naruto had taken her on a date the night before. They had gone to a rather nice restaurant nothing as fancy as the Golden Pagoda, but she hadn't minded sure that once he began taking missions again she'd get her shot to go. But what had made her truly happy that morning was something that Hinata had confirmed. Her chakra was now the same forest green as Tayuya's.

It hadn't been the date that was behind the change but something that Naruto had said during it. Ino took a moment to shake her head with a smile as she couldn't believe that Naruto was still finding ways to surprise her. During the date, which had happened the day after his night with Ayame, Ino had said, "Oh, by the way you'll never guess what color Ayame's chakra turned."

Before she could tell him he quickly said, "I don't want to know."

That had pulled her up short so she asked, "Why not, it's not bad?"

"I didn't think it would be," Naruto had replied before taking her hand from across the table, "But I don't want to know because it may affect how I treat you guys." He must have been able to tell what she was going to ask next because he answered her unasked question, "What I mean is…I guess I've had it too easy. I mean I tricked you into sleeping with me…," when she was about to say she didn't mind he stopped her to continue, "And I'm glad that except for some doubts, you and the others are happy. But I didn't even bother to consider there may have been some. I guess what I'm trying to say is that using the information the color of your chakra gives me would seem to make things a little too simple, and these relationships should be anything but simple."

"Yeah, but you will be balancing quite a few Naruto," Ino said.

He had smiled and said, "I know, but I want to be able to tell when something is bothering you, just because I know and care for you. Not because someone needed to tell me your chakra shifted colors."

Ino had literally felt her doubts melt away then. Her relationship with him may be miles away from normal, but it was one as far as Naruto was concerned and he was going to work at it. She might not have been able to say she loved Naruto as she had so often claimed to love Sasuke, but she was beginning to doubt she had ever truly loved the Uchiha. As he had never made her heart beat the way Naruto had.

Looking at the clock she cursed yelling at her mom that she was leaving, since Naruto had mastered applying the seal and was going to place it on her and the others.

 ********************************

Tsunade was standing in a clearing in Training Ground S. The privacy barriers were up so she was free to drop her henge for the special training her and the others girls were currently engaged in. Once she had arrived she found Naruto in the process of applying his mark to Hinata and Ino.

The Hyuuga had decided to have hers placed on her right hip confident that except for certain dresses where the slash raised that high it would remain unseen. Ino had opted to have hers placed on her buttock. Tsunade had considered having hers placed on her breast but felt that might be a tad tacky so instead decided to have it placed on her inner thigh where only Naruto would see it.

Tsunade had thought that would be the extent of it but Naruto had surprised them by saying he could now transport to wherever they were. When Tsunade had asked how he learned to so fast, Naruto had answered saying that when he was in the seal time moved as fast or as slow as Kyuubi wanted. He had told them that although he had been training in the real world for a week it had been over a month in the seal.

Therefore Tsunade had wanted to test his ability, especially since with a minor tweak Naruto would be capable of Hiraishin using Kunai or by simply placing the appropriate seal to anything. However somewhere along the way the training had turned into a game of strip tag with whoever Naruto managed to touch whenever he appeared near them being forced to discard an item of clothing. Thus far she was the only one full dressed, as despite Naruto going after her several times she had managed to deflect or stop him from laying his hands on her.

Although after she had come across both Ino and Hinata after they had lost all their clothes and seeing the slightly dazed looks not to mention the cum leaking from their freshly fucked pussies wasn't sure she wanted to win the game. But while she waited for Naruto to appear she began to think about other matters.

Chief among them was her desire to tell Naruto about his father and mother. If anything becoming a part of his Harem taught her that the boy knew how to keep a secret. Not to mention since she was involved with him now, she admitted to feeling guilty about keeping it a secret. But she would wait to talk to Jiraiya since he was Naruto's godfather and as a result the final say rested with him. But if she didn't like his reasoning or timetable she vowed to go around him regardless.

Doing a quick search of her surroundings, she then thought about what she had in store for the blond man in the coming week. Kakashi was due out of the Hospital in the next two weeks. That meant that in the meantime, Naruto would be free for a little special training she wanted him to participate in. Namely seducing a woman that he had almost no prior contact with and in a combat situation, therefore Naruto had all of the next week to attempt to seduce Yuugao Uzuki. She figured it was a win-win for the blond although he didn't know about it yet. Even if he failed, provided he didn't screw up too badly, he would at the very least get some taijutsu training in.

Tsunade heard a shout of, "Fucking shit," and smiled guessing that meant Tayuya was out of the game since the last time she had seen the red-head she had been wearing only a pair of panties. Guessing that Naruto was going to give her the same treatment as the others, she got herself comfortable by leaning against a tree figuring it would be a while. Thinking of Tayuya, she had a plan for her as well, namely in training her in how best to help Naruto.

Tsunade knew that Naruto had picked the girl as an agent to learn about women that he didn't know about from outside of Konoha. But Tsunade's bingo book eliminated a good portion of the need to search for suitable women. But if anything it made Tayuya's job more important which was to help Naruto best approach what she thought of as a cold targets. While she felt that given time Naruto could thaw even the most cold-hearted of women. In certain situations he wouldn't have the time to work on his timetable, such as approaching a target in the middle of her home village. It would be Tayuya's job to make that cold approach as trouble free as possible.

Her job would be to find out everything there was about a target such as what they ate, drank, hobbies, and if possible sexual desires. Basically to arm Naruto with all the knowledge he would need to make him irresistible. For Tayuya's training she considered using Yuugao too, but had decided against it wanting Naruto to figure the Anbu head out on his own. Luckily for her, the girl she decided to point the red-head at literally dropped the mission request in her lap that morning.

Hearing a shouted moan of, "Oh Fucking Shit!" Tsunade figured that Naruto had finished with Tayuya and would be coming for her in earnest now. No sooner had she pushed off from the tree then a red flash appeared from her left. Grabbing the outstretched hand she kicked out catching her lover in the midsection sending him into a tree.

"Hey, be gentle. I bruise easily," Naruto said rubbing his stomach.

"I was being gentle, you'll know when I stop," Tsunade said with a smile.

"Aw come on Tsunade, I know you want to get the same reward I gave Ino, Hinata, and Tayuya," he said giving a cheeky smile.

"Try to be serious Naruto, this is training after all and you're still a long way away from being able to tag me," Tsunade said trying to sound business like.

Naruto chuckled saying, "Don't forget what happened the last time you underestimated me," before holding up the necklace she had lost to him.

Licking her lips she said, "Prove me wrong then."

"Gladly," he said disappearing in a red flash.

He reappeared moments later but she gave him a similar response except this time when her kick connected Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke

"A shadow clone," she thought worriedly. She had just begun to think about the ramifications of what the attack meant when suddenly five Naruto's appeared in red flashes. She managed to deflect all of them dispelling three but the other two disappeared. A moment later ten more appeared; she fought most of them off again, but was glomped from behind by Naruto who grabbed her breasts giving them a squeeze.

"Got you," he whispered into her ear as she moaned at his touch.

"You did," she admitted, but she heard a bell going off signaling the end of the session so added, "But too late to get me out of the rest of my clothes." Pulling out of his grasp she said, "Let's go meet up with the others."

Walking hand in hand with her lover to where they had agreed to meet, Tsunade smiled seeing the other girls in the process of pulling their clothes back on. Commenting she said, "Well looks like I win."

Tayuya leaned towards her fellow naked kunoichi saying, "She's the only one that he didn't fuck and she thinks she won."

The other two girls giggled at her comment till Tsunade said, "You know something Tayuya you're right."

"I am," Tayuya said surprised.

"Absolutely," Tsunade said an amused grin appearing on her face, "As a winner I should get a reward. Therefore, for the next week I'll be the only one sleeping with Naruto."

"What that's bullshit!"

"Hey we didn't agree to that."

"B-but I was supposed to have my date with Naruto tonight."

To the first two girls she simply pointed to herself and said, "Hokage makes the rules." But to the third said, "You're right Hinata so you're exempt tonight."

Hinata nodded relieved, but then sent a dark look Tayuya's way. Who noticed that it was mirrored by Ino, so she chuckled nervously, "Heh, heh"

Amused Tsunade said, "Tayuya, I'll speak with you later. There is some special training I want you to partake in." The red-headed nodded so Tsunade turned her attention to Naruto saying, "Naruto until you can use this jutsu effectively in combat which means against me.  
I'm banning you from using it except to help one of us or emergencies."

"But…"

"Trust me," Tsunade said cutting him off, "If word spreads that the Hiraishin is back in play, peace is going to be difficult to achieve. Since Iwa will undoubtedly attack, especially if they learn it hasn't been fully mastered yet." Naruto grumbled under his breath, but Tsunade knew the best way to cheer him up was to get him focused on a new challenge so said, "Naruto, next week you'll be training with Yuugao Uzuki."

"The head Anbu lady?"

"That's right, she'll be training you in taijutsu and combat tactics," Tsunade said.

"Am I to try and seduce her as well?" Naruto asked having a good idea of the answer.

"That's right," Tsunade replied, "It'll be good practice for dealing with a woman you don't necessarily know."

"Yeah, but she'd be just as vulnerable to the Temptation's Touch wouldn't she?"

"Don't bet on it," Tsunade said, "That's the other reason I want you to attempt to seduce her during simulated combat. When you went after me it was with my guard down, and the pleasure I felt from the massage helped to cover the fact that chakra was entering my system. However, I would probably have detected it during a combat situation."

"Why's that?"

"Because Naruto much like a genjutsu affects a person's chakra so too does the temptation's touch, and while generally you are using it when a women is not at her most perceptive doing so during a fight when she will be on the lookout for such a thing would be foolish."

"How am I supposed to succeed if you are taking away my best weapon?"

"You'll need to find a way to succeed without it then," Tsunade said without much sympathy. "If you're going to unite the world you can't rely on one technique or tactic."

"I get it," Naruto said, "Got any tips?"

"A few, but I'll keep them to myself for now. I want to see how you do going in cold and without any real insight into her," Tsunade said.

"I'll do my best, but what if I screw up?"

"Luckily for you, she most likely would come to me and we'll deal with it then," Tsunade answered.

"Lady Tsunade, are you in there?"

Tsunade turned towards the barrier surprised to hear her apprentice Sakura calling for her as she had made sure to schedule a shift at the Hospital for the girl while they trained. The reason being to avoid this exact scenario, since she knew it would hurt the future star medic to know she was the only woman Naruto had left out of helping him train, and probably felt she deserved to be there the most all things considered.

Turning to the three Kunoichi she breathed a little easier seeing that Tayuya had already made herself scarce. She was tempted to order Ino and Hinata to follow suit, but seeing the calm way Naruto looked as he stood to move by them figured he would say it wasn't necessary and would most likely spark an argument between them. Even though Sakura wouldn't be able to hear it, since sound only traveled one way through the barrier, she decided it wasn't worth the headache. Besides she figured Sakura had to realize that if she wanted Naruto, she would most likely have to give up on Sasuke.

She made sure her genjutsu was in place making her appear older and then dropped the barrier. As expected Sakura's eyes went wide in surprise before the hurt she felt filled them. Before the girl could ask what they were all up to Tsunade said, "I thought you had hospital hours."

"I...I do," her apprentice replied tearing her eyes away from her teammate who was chatting quietly with Ino and Hinata, "but Shizune was looking for you. Since she was looking for you without much success, I thought I would help while it's my lunch break."

Tsunade smiled since if she knew her first apprentice the woman after not finding her in the hospital was probably searching bars and the limited gambling parlors that Konoha had to offer. "Hey it is lunch time," Naruto suddenly blurted, "I'm going to Ichiraku. See you later Tsunade, Sakura."

Naruto waved to them as he walked away with Ino and Hinata going with him. Ino sent a sad look her friend's way, but didn't say anything.

Tsunade frowned, but had to give Naruto some credit. He left making it clear he didn't want Sakura to follow but did so in a way that it appeared that he simply thought she had been there looking for Tsunade. While she admitted she might be over thinking what she had just witnessed. She suspected she was right, having weaseled the reason Naruto was acting so distant out of Ino.

She forced Sakura's attention onto her saying, "Did Shizune tell you what she wanted with me?" She began walking back to the village taking a separate route as Naruto.

Following the Hokage, Sakura said, "No, just that she ran the test you asked her to. She did mention that your theory was right though."

Tsunade would have smiled at being right if she didn't feel that it also meant she was right about Kanji having been up to no good. "I see, thank you Sakura."

"Do you mind if I ask what this is about?" Sakura asked although she really wanted to know why Naruto had been doing training with Tsunade, Ino, and Hinata but had left her out.

Figuring that it wouldn't hurt Tsunade said, "Recently I got my hands on a scroll and despite it appearing rather old. I believed it to be newer than it appeared. I gave a sample to Shizune to test its age."

"But what does that mean?" Sakura asked not really understanding the importance.

"That's what I would like to know," Tsunade thought to herself wondering just what Kanji had wanted to achieve in giving Naruto the scroll.

 ******************************** *

Hinata approached Ichiraku the day after her date with Naruto. It had been everything she had ever dreamed a date with him would be. However, unlike Ino her chakra was still the lime-green that signified that she still had doubts. However she had also noticed that it was a lighter green then before almost yellow to which she figured may have reflected the jealousy she was feeling towards the other girls.

She sighed knowing that she would have to tell Tsunade as it was Hinata's job to inform the Hokage about the various changes in their chakra colors. As well as to occasional scan the village in order to make sure that other kunoichi weren't operating there under someone else's influence.

But with her own chakra moving further away from the red that she sought. She had decided to talk to Ayame. Maybe finding out how the waitress viewed her place in Naruto's life would help Hinata come to terms with hers. Entering the stand, she tried to smile as she heard the content humming of Ayame. But found it difficult as she wished she had never learned about the changes in their chakra.

"Hello welcome to Ichiraku," Ayame said with a bright smile welcoming her.

Hinata forced one onto her face, but noticing there were other customers frowned since it meant her questions would have to wait. Ordering a bowl from the menu, she ate slowly hoping no new customers would arrive. After an exceptionally long wait the last customer left leaving Ayame free to chat about more Naruto related topics.

Hinata could see that she was eager to ask about her date with Naruto, but before she could the Hyuuga inquired, "Ayame do mind if I ask you a question."

"Sure Hinata."

"Why don't you have any doubts about Naruto?"

Ayame pulled back not expecting such a question. Tsunade had told her much of what they learned and when she had asked what hers had turned to, was told red as well as what that meant. She hadn't inquired about any of the others but guessed Hinata's wasn't and that it bothered her. Ayame thought for a moment before giving the most honest answer she could come up with, "Because I'm finally where I want to be and I don't really care about what it took to get here."

Surprised at the waitress's answer Hinata asked, "It doesn't bother you that Naruto probably wouldn't have chosen you if he hadn't been given that jutsu."

"No, not really," was Ayame's chipper answer.

Hinata's frown deepened having said something similar to Naruto when he had asked her after they had been together. "What makes it true for her?" Hinata thought and could almost feel the color of her chakra growing more yellow.

Ayame noticed her words had a negative effect on Hinata as the Hyuuga looked down at the bar in thought. Wondering what she could do to help bring the girl out of her funk she said, "You probably don't know this, but Naruto broke my heart." Hinata looked up surprised so Ayame continued her story, "I first met him when I was seven years old. He was about four, and was constantly causing trouble for the people at the orphanage."

"He didn't always live in his apartment?"

"No, he lived in the orphanage until he entered the ninja academy," Ayame answered. Picking up where she left off she said, "He was avoiding the head lady whom he covered in paint. I guess she had been ignoring him for no reason, at least that's what he claims. However, I would tend to believe him because when I found him, he was crying over it. My mother had just died and my dad had to bring me to work since the stand wasn't as prosperous as it is now."

Ayame smiled sadly remembering the day she found Naruto crying behind the stand. "I invited him in and although looking back on it my dad had been nervous he still let me give him a free bowl. As you can imagine from that day on he was our number one customer."

"But how did he break your heart," Hinata asked riveted by what Ayame was telling her having no idea of Naruto's life before the Academy.

"Well two years later he would enter the academy and meet her," Ayame said a little bitterness entering her voice. "Up until then I would see Naruto ever day and he would tell me all that was new with him. I found myself slowly falling in love with him and then…"

"Hey Ayame," Naruto had said as she began to remember the day.

"What is it Naruto," Ayame had replied blushing a little as she brought him his bowl.

"Today was great; I can't wait to become an awesome ninja. But I saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world today. I think I'll ask her out tomorrow."

A nine year old Ayame felt her heart break at the news and despite wanting to say something to the contrary said, "…That's fantastic Naruto. I'm sure she'll say yes."

Focusing on Hinata as the memory faded Ayame said, "Well as I'm sure you know Sakura said no, having already formed her crush on Sasuke. But Naruto being Naruto never once grew discouraged and continued trying to make her notice him, while I just kept cheering him on." Letting the sadness she felt fade Ayame said, "That's why I'm actually happy he found that jutsu. I mean he treats us all equally, as well as with respect and recognizes that we are individual people."

Hinata nodded and although she felt the jealousy that had been welling up inside her fade. Was forced to admit she didn't feel any closer to joining Ayame in the red chakra category. However just before she was about to pay for her meal and leave Ayame said, "I don't think your problem stems from Naruto so much as your place in his desire to unite the villages."

Hinata looked at her in a way that said continue so Ayame said, "I know Naruto picked me for no other reason than he had feelings for me. But for you and the others you actually have ways you can help him achieve his goals. I'm actually a little jealous."

Hinata smiled kindly saying, "I'm sure Naruto considers having a steady supply of ramen as a vital part of anything he hopes to achieve."

Ayame laughed musically saying, "I suppose you're right. But I think your doubts stem from your shyness and if you don't mind my saying lack of assertiveness."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from what I've been told, it's easy to see why he went after Tsunade, besides the fact that he does care for her. Yet from what I understand Ino was chosen as more of a test subject. It just worked out that she would be the future head of the Yamanaka. But you were chosen for your position. That doesn't mean Naruto doesn't care for you, but I imagine if I was in your shoes I would fear disappointing him."

Hinata nodded surprised Ayame had hit the nail on the head. However Ayame delved deeper into what bothered her then even she had saying, "You have a sister correct. I've seen her with your father from time to time."

"Yes…" Hinata answered wondering what Ayame was driving at.

"She hasn't been branded with the Cage Bird seal. Isn't that normal procedure for siblings?"

"I…I'm a disappointment to my father. I suppose that if I had failed to become a shinobi, I would have been branded and Hanabi would already have been named heir."

Ayame nodded saying, "That's where I think your doubts stem from."

"I don't understand, you already said that when you said I fear disappointing Naruto."

"True, but not for the reason you think. I think that if you ended up in the branch family you fear Naruto would simply move on to your sister and seduce her for her position because you failed to achieve it."

Hinata felt almost shocked at Ayame's assumption, but couldn't deny it. Her father had never denied he felt Hanabi was a better choice for the head of the clan. Hinata supposed that considering that almost since Hanabi was old enough to walk she had been the darling of the main house, did feel that it was possible should Hanabi be chosen as heiress that Naruto would seduce her and that Naruto would find Hanabi was a better lover than her as well. It was silly, Hinata supposed on the face of it, but since Hanabi seemed to excel at anything she put her mind too, felt it was a genuine concern.

Paying for her meal Hinata stood saying, "Thank you, Ayame it was most enlightening." Leaving the stand, Hinata wondered if the best way to confront her doubts was to ensure that such a situation never happened in the first place.

 ******************************** *

Naruto arrived at the training ground promptly not wanting to upset his future sparring partner. He wasn't surprised to see her there waiting for him however. By the looks of things she had been rather early.

"Exactly on time, Mr. Uzumaki," the masked Yuugao said sounding cool and business like. "It appears that at least you haven't inherited Kakashi's perpetual lateness."

"Um, you can call me Naruto," he said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Yuugao ignored him saying, "However since this is to teach you combat tactics as well as sparring it would have been better had you been here early to scout the area for traps." She then threw a kunai which cut a rope nearby. Naruto went on guard expecting kunai to come flying at him, not for a snare trap to pick him up and suspend him upside down from a tree.

Activating the training field's privacy barrier Yuugao walked up to the upside down Naruto saying, "Has Lord Jiraiya taught you nothing for you to be caught by such an obvious trap?"

Ignoring her question as she had ignored his earlier statement Naruto asked, "Hey is this trap something that they teach you when you make Anbu? Kakashi did the same thing to me during my Genin Exam."

"Then I would think you would have learned something about avoiding it since then," Yuugao replied.

"Why avoid a trap when you can have a Kage Bunshin walk into it?" Naruto replied with a smirk before dispelling into smoke.

Dropping from a tree behind her Naruto said, "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

"Neko," Yuugao replied, "Now if you are done fooling around are you ready."

"Sure…" Naruto started to say but was caught in the chest by two punches before a kick to his stomach caused him to stagger backwards.

He winced as he held his stomach and Yuugao said coldly, "If you are going to say you are ready then be prepared to defend yourself."

"I got it," Naruto said standing straight, "I'm ready." As soon as the words left his mouth she closed with him and true to form he managed to defend himself this time knocking her back. She inclined her head slightly in a small measure of respect before closing with again.

 ******************************** *

Tayuya lay on her back in Naruto's bed wearing just a pair of panties. She cursed the big titted Hokage that was currently hogging her lover. "I should learn to keep my fucking mouth shut," she thought before reaching over to pick up the bingo book she had been given.

Opening it to the entry of the girl she had been tailing all day she wrote some notes into the blank spot at the bottom of the Suna kunoichi's page. It read "Fan wielding bitch is feeling the negative effects of her position, chiefly men fear approaching her due to her status as sister of Kazekage. Displays a passing interest in fucking pineapple headed asshole, but feelings are not reciprocated. I recommend a good hard fucking."

Chuckling as she finished writing her assessment she was surprised she didn't feel any real animosity towards the Suna Kunoichi. She guessed it was because simply put each of them had done their duty that day. It probably wouldn't have mattered if she did since Naruto would probably soon be tapping her. Strangely she felt herself getting a little aroused at the idea and slipped her hand beneath the waist band of her panties.

As she languidly rubbed herself she began looking through the book she had been given to form a strategy of where she would head. She had offered to go to Sound first but Naruto had quickly rejected that idea. His reason was that he didn't want to put her in any unnecessary danger, and just because Orochimaru had abandoned her didn't mean he had forgotten her.

She pulled her hand from her panties before she got too carried away, since she had vowed to go the whole week without any sort of sexual satisfaction so that when her punishment ended she could experience the mother of all orgasms. She flipped to the Waterfall section of the book finding only a single entry which was a woman named Fuu. She like Naruto was a jinchuriki, but other than that not much of anything was known about her. The picture of the girl showed her to be quite beautiful, but she looked angry and sad. Figuring that to be her first stop once she left the village, since if she was right the girl had been alone all her life and would be an easy target for Naruto.

She decided Kumo would be next on her world tour. Flipping to the first entry she almost skipped it having her fill of big titted blondes. But Samui was apparently a jounin of some renown in the Cloud Village. The picture showed a woman giving an almost frosty disinterested look to the camera. Tayuya figured the woman would be a tough nut to crack but would find a way.

The next entry was of another blonde and this one was also a jinchuriki. However unlike Fuu's this woman's eyes lacked hate in them. Wondering if that meant Yugito had a better upbringing she guessed that this jinchuriki would be quite a bit more difficult to seduce then Fuu as well.

The next woman had dark features with white hair and her name was listed simply as Rio. Her occupation was listed as Raikage's assistant. Figuring her to be a high value target since who knew what information the woman was privy to. Tayuya would make it a priority to find out what stoked her womanly fires.

The last entry was of a woman with a similar skin tone as the Raikage's assistant. However, unlike Rio her eyes were a brilliant gold color and her hair was red. The picture had apparently been taken as she was shouting something at someone off camera. Tayuya wondered if that meant she was some sort of hothead and if she could somehow use it to Naruto's advantage.

Looking at the clock and putting such thoughts on hold since she had another fun filled day of tailing Temari the next day, pulled the bed's covers over her and went to sleep.

 ******************************* **

Tsunade rubbed her hand over Naruto's chest a little disappointed since he had arrived to her room in no condition for the fun she had planned. "You know your sparring would generally be going better if you didn't let her hit you so much," she said channeling some chakra to her hand to help heal a particularly nasty bruise on his chest.

Naruto chuckled saying, "I'll take your recommendation under advisement."

When the bruise faded Tsunade placed a kiss to the section of his chest before asking, "What about things on the seduction front?"

"I'm sad to report no progress has been made on that front my Hokage," Naruto said sounding like he was giving a real report.

"Well, keep trying my Shinobi," she said lightly in return.

"Seriously Tsunade I don't think I'm going to be able to get through her defenses. She says only enough to get a point across, hell she didn't stick around for the break we took to eat. I think my best bet would be to find her in a bar somewhere and get a few drinks in her before I even tried to seduce her."

"Naruto there is a reason this is the best venue to seduce Yuugao," Tsunade said sadly.

"And that is?"

"Just like me, she knows the pain of losing a lover. However, unlike me, she didn't let her pain get in the way of her duty and instead focused all of her energies into her shinobi career. But she did it at the expense of the woman inside of her."

"I don't understand."

"Basically what I'm saying is that as far as Yuugao is concerned if it isn't directly related to her duties as a shinobi, it doesn't exist. As a result she hasn't had a drink of alcohol, been to a bar, or dated since her lover was murdered three years ago."

"Then how am I supposed to get through to her?" Naruto asked feeling frustrated.

"Remind her that she is a woman," Tsunade said leaning over him, "Trust me, she'll thank you for it."

"But how?"

"That you'll have to figure out," Tsunade replied before gently kissing him and adding, "Oh by the way, you better not come here tomorrow at death's door because ready or not you'll be satisfying my own womanly urges, understand?"

"I'll do my best," Naruto said with a smirk, "but if I can't you have nobody else to blame but yourself."

Tsunade pouted before laying her head on his chest and letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Stroking her hair Naruto closed his eyes expecting sleep to take him as well but found himself inside the recreation of his apartment the seal had become.

Sitting on his couch was Kyuubi who was watching the replay of Yuugao kicking his ass that he had suffered through earlier in the day and which was taking place in front of his coffee table, as that half of the apartment looked like the training field he had spent the day at. The fight paused as the doppelganger of him was being tossed over Yuugao's shoulder.

"I think this is my favorite part," Kyuubi said her tone filled with mirth.

Naruto though didn't share her amusement as he remembered how the rest of that particular combination had gone. The replay picked up where it left off and as soon as it did his copy was smashed into the ground. Yuugao held onto the arm she had used to flip him and as he tried to get up wrapped her thighs around his head while holding the arm straight as she attempted to choke him out.

"Are you enjoying watching me get my ass kicked?" Naruto said not finding the scene nearly as amusing.

"A little," Kyuubi answered honestly. "But shouldn't you have felt a little thrill during this part of the fight," she said tilting her head to the purple looking Naruto as his head was trapped between Yuugao's thighs, "After all isn't your head trapped near your ultimate goal."

"I suppose that is one way of looking at it," Naruto replied after laughing a little, "Let's just hope I live to achieve it." Sitting next to her on the couch, Naruto asked, "Any particularly reason that you've been replaying this."

"I have spent the day reviewing all of your conquests up until this point," Kyuubi answered shifting a little closer to her host.

"Really, why?"

"To learn and maybe provide a little insight into this Uzuki. I now believe that I can pinpoint when exactly your charms had won over your other women. I was hoping I could use what I learned to identify if Uzuki was susceptible to them as well," Kyuubi said.

Naruto placed an arm around her as they watched Yuugao kick him away and asked, "Anything?"

"Sadly no," Kyuubi said as she blushed, "If Uzuki has an inner woman screaming for release as the Senju claims she is buried deep."

"Great," Naruto said not looking forward to another day of punishment at the Anbu's hands.

"It isn't that bad," Kyuubi said with a hint of admonishment.

"Apparently you don't feel what I do," Naruto said wincing as he watched the replay of when Yuugao had him pinned to the ground with his arm wretched behind his back.

"Fortunately no," Kyuubi said wincing herself at some of the ways the Anbu was bending Naruto. "But I do think it may be time to unleash a new tool in your arsenal."

"What would that be?" Naruto asked confused not knowing what Kyuubi was driving at.

"Remember when I told you I would modify your pheromones well I'm finished. I figure this is a perfect opportunity to give them a try. They may not make her rip her clothes off in order to have her way with you. But they may at least weaken her resolve enough for you to slip past her defenses."

"Great," Naruto said excited, "So how do I go about releasing them?"

"Simply imagine yourself doing so," Kyuubi said.

"That's it," Naruto asked expecting at least a few hand signs.

"That's it, I wanted to make it as simple as possible considering who I was doing it for," Kyuubi replied.

"Gee thanks," Naruto responded good naturedly to the teasing. "Out of curiosity could you make them strong enough that she would rip her clothes off."

"Possibly, but considering that I originally suggested them for taming Tsume felt that was a bad idea," Kyuubi replied after thinking on the matter for a moment.

"Why?"

"Well since in all likelihood you'll be releasing them in a crowded area," Kyuubi said, "and since you can't target a woman directly with them. I doubt you'd want an orgy to break out every time you go somewhere."

"That might attract the wrong kind of attention," Naruto admitted.

"Plus there is the affect they would have on males around you."

"What, men aren't going to try and rape me now are they," Naruto asked worried.

"No, but they may desire to fight you, especially if you release them around a woman they are interested in," Kyuubi said. Seeing that Naruto was confused she explained, "Do not forget that pheromones are simply a means of attraction. I have simply made it so that women will respond more favorably to yours then most. But men who smell them will see you as a threat to their own desires to mate and will most likely attempt to drive you off. For all your crowing about how civilized you humans have become at your core you are still quite animalistic."

"Well I guess for the trial run it's a good thing it's just me and Yuugao then," Naruto said. Getting up Naruto walked around the couch and placed a kiss on the side of Kyuubi's neck. "Thanks Kyuubi. If I wasn't so sore even in my mindscape I'd give you another reward.

"Goodnight Naruto," Kyuubi said a little disappointed, but seeing a vicious kick that Naruto had received courtesy of the Anbu supposed she could understand.

 ******************************** *

Yuugao was feeling flustered and she hadn't even reached the training ground yet. It was after a late lunch on the fourth day of her training week with Naruto. "Just a day and a half to go," she thought to herself with a small measure of relief. It wasn't that she disliked Naruto, just the feelings that had begun welling up inside of her.

The first day of training had been almost enjoyable for her, and she had been glad the Hokage had suggested it. However the next morning things had gone downhill quickly. She still had trouble explaining it, but it was almost like his very presence aroused her. As a result, she found herself losing focus quite a bit, especially when he was close to her. But that wasn't what was worse for the Head Anbu. No, that was after the training sessions were over and when she was alone. Where an itch that she hadn't felt in years would beg to be scratched and had become more insistent as the week had progressed. She had almost caved that morning, which was why anyone that had more than a passing experience with her would notice that her hair, normally perfect with every strand knowing its place, had a few frizzes poking out of it.

It had been all she could do not to give in during the training session and to make it to the agreed upon time to eat which was about two hours after noon. When she had dropped the barrier to go eat her simple sandwich in her office where she always took her lunch, late or not, she had been surprised to see a young girl standing there holding a carrier she presumed from the smell was holding ramen. The waitress had bowed to her before running up to Naruto who had smiled upon seeing her.

Yuugao arrived at the training field to find the privacy barrier up. Wondering what Naruto was up too, she dropped it to make her way in. Not finding him training as she had expected. She made her way into the interior of the field carefully, mindful of traps and aware of Naruto's reputation as a prankster. She heard some grunts of exertion and making her way towards the sound found herself speechless as she came across the sight of Naruto screwing the ramen waitress from behind.

 ******************************* **

Naruto could almost feel Yuugao's gaze on him. He was tempted to look around him for her masked visage but refrained for fear of scaring her off. Focusing on Ayame who was holding onto the tree in front of her as if her life depended on it, he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he leaned down to fondle her breasts which were sticking out of her opened shirt. Ayame moaned appreciatively driving him to begin slamming into her harder.

He was still a little surprised that Ayame had agreed to this when he had approached her the day before about it. But she had quickly agreed and told him she would help him in any way he needed her too. Judging from the way Ayame suddenly began moving back to meet his thrusts Naruto imagined she was beginning to sense the presence of their hidden watcher and that it was exciting her as well. Deciding to give Yuugao a show he reached down to lift Ayame's leg to show off her pussy as he plowed it.

"Naruto," Ayame moaned a mixture between excitement and embarrassment.

Leaning in Naruto whispered into her ear his pace never faltering, "You like it, don't you? Knowing that she might be out there watching me fuck you?"

Ayame didn't really reply with words instead groaning her response, but the way her pussy tightened around his cock gave him all the answer he needed. Deciding to play a little with their audience Naruto said loudly, "Fuck Ayame, your tightening so much around my cock. You're about to cum aren't?"

"Yes…yes Naruto. Your dick just feels so good in my pussy," Ayame responded both surprising and pleasing Naruto. "Please make me cum."

Naruto picked up the pace of his thrusts which began coming so hard and fast that Ayame found herself standing on her toes on her one leg as the other was still being held in the air by Naruto. He pressed himself in her completely pressing against her deepest spot and triggered her orgasm which she announced by arching her head back as she shouted, "Cumming!"

Naruto dropped her leg and grabbed onto her hips as he released his seed into her in several powerful bursts. Some of which began to leak from her pussy almost as soon as he removed his cock from her. Naruto pulled Ayame up to rest against his chest as she was still a little weak kneed from her orgasm. Still slightly dazed she kissed his cheek saying, "I love the feeling of your cum floating around inside me."

Chuckling Naruto said, "But probably not as much as I love putting it inside you."

"Hmm, it's a shame you have to go back to training. Maybe we can convince your training partner to blow off the rest of it."

"We…" Naruto said lightly, "Just how do you imagine we should go about it."

"I could tell her how great your dick feels," Ayame replied with a smirk.

Leaning in to place a kiss against her ear he whispered, "I think you already have My Ayame."

She shivered in his arms before leaving them saying, "But sadly, the rest of the world awaits. I can't leave my shop closed for too long even if now is the slow part of the day. I'll see you later Naruto."

"I'll let you out of the barrier," Naruto said watching as Ayame put her pants back on.

 ******************************** *

Yuugao had made it back to where she usually met with Naruto after lunch. She tried to not let the satisfied smile he wore get to her but admitted a little of the frustration she still felt from watching him pleasure Ayame reached her voice as she said, "You're late."

"Sorry," Naruto replied leaving it at that not offering an excuse for his tardiness. Yuugao felt her ire raise as the damnable smile grew larger almost like he was aware that she knew why he was late.

"Well don't let it happen again," she said frowning beneath her mask at his reply.

Which was, "Can't promise that will happen." Dropping into his stance he asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Yuugao said but her stance said she was anything but and she soon found herself on her back staring up at Naruto.

With a smirk the blond said, "If you're going to say you are ready then you should be prepared to defend yourself." Blushing beneath her mask that her own words were being used against her, Yuugao stood trying to focus on the man in front of her, while trying not to think of him as such.

 ********************************

The next day came too quickly for Yuugao who had trouble sleeping throughout the night. Her dreams kept showing her the images of Naruto pleasuring Ayame. However, what was worse was that her mind began substituting her for the ramen stand waitress. Therefore she had woken up several times on the verge of an orgasm knowing all she would need to do was break down and touch herself to give her that final push. Only her strong will prevented her from doing so.

Taking an extremely cold shower that morning she made sure that before she left she looked the part that she had presented for the past three years. That being the cool and efficient Anbu Head Captain, even if beneath the surface she felt her body was boiling for release. However she had made it to right in front of the training field where Naruto was waiting when she realized she had forgotten her goddamn mask.

Feeling frustrated that she wouldn't be able to hide beneath its porcelain features she was tempted to go back and get it. The only thing that stopped her was that in an effort to limit her exposure to the blond, she had stopped arriving early and only had a few minutes until she would be late. Cursing mentally, she entered the training field not wanting to hear another of the reprimands she had told Naruto leveled against.

From there the day had gone exactly as she expected with Naruto actual coming out the winner in most of their spars since she found it almost impossible not to imagine him naked. Finally and mercifully it approached two o'clock, but she cursed as she saw Ayame standing there as the barrier dropped. Again she bowed to her before running past to greet her lover.

They didn't even wait until she was out of sight before raising the barrier. Yuugao decided she would inform the Hokage of their relationship and of Naruto's unacceptable use of the training field later. She was about to head back to her office but stopped as she saw an image of the two lovers together floating before her. Cursing she tried to get her rebellious body to start moving and it did but in the direction of the training field.

Opening a small hole in the barrier, she stepped through and quickly made her way to where she had spied on them yesterday. As she moved she made the excuse that it was to reprimand the pair. But couldn't deny the truth that she was moving silently so as not to startle them. Coming up behind Naruto who was sitting on a rock, she almost believed that she had been mistaken about what they were up too. And almost succeeded in convincing herself that what she had saw yesterday was just an illusion her sex-starved mind had conjured up for her.

The reason for that was Naruto was slurping his noodles contently and from her vantage point she could see no sign of Ayame. She was about to head to her office when she heard Naruto say, "Delicious as always Ayame."

The reply was a large slurping sound. Climbing a tree Yuugao looked down to see that as Naruto finished what was in his bowl, that Ayame was kneeling in front of the pantsless boy bobbing her head up and down. When Naruto finished he placed the bowl next to him before gentle maneuvering Ayame on her back where he proceeded to fill her pussy once more with his cock.

As Ayame wrapped her legs around Naruto and began moaning, Yuugao had to stifle a moan of her own. Surprised she looked down to finds her hand rubbing her pussy outside her formfitting pants. Willing her hand away she found that her body was no longer accepting her commands. As instead of moving away, it plunged inside of her waistband and into her panties where it could stimulate her cunt directly.

Yuugao raised her other hand to her mouth to bite on her knuckle to prevent her moans from being heard as she turned to face the couple fucking in front of her. As she slid a finger inside of her pussy lips her mind turned Ayame into her and she couldn't deny that at the moment she truly wished that it was her that Naruto was screwing into the ground.

She picked up the pace of the hand working her as the couple below her neared their finish. Her body tensed as Ayame's moan of, "I'm cumming Naruto. Fill me with your hot cum," reached her. Moments later she was soaking her pants in her release. Pulling her hand free, she stared at her soaked fingers before sticking them into her mouth to lick them clean.

As her mind began to clear she felt a measure of guilt and disappointment in herself at being so weak. She returned to where she would meet Naruto, but her mind still wasn't as clear as she thought. As if it had been, she probably would have noticed the dark stain that covered her crotch as well as a good deal of her inner thighs.

Something that Naruto immediately did when he met her there a few minutes later. As Yuugao was still lost in thought and didn't notice his arrival he came up right behind her saying, "Dropping your guard could get you into trouble."

Yuugao spun but before she could stop herself said, "Maybe you should take your own advice."

Naruto tilted his head a moment before a smile split his face as he replied, "You must be talking about how Ayame and I have been spending our lunches lately. So you were peeking on us."

"No…no I wasn't," Yuugao said backing up as Naruto moved closer to her.

"Really," Naruto said directing his gaze down towards her soaked pants, "Then what do you call that."

Yuugao backed up into a tree before directing her eyes downward to see the dark material where the evidence of her orgasm soaked through. She felt a sense of powerless and longing spring up inside of her as Naruto's scent filled her nostrils as he blocked her and pressed his body to hers. As a result she bought into his words when he said, "It's alright to let go," and pressed his lips to hers.

She kissed him hungrily but pushed him back to ask, "What about Ayame?"

He smiled at her saying, "Do you really think she would have allowed me to have sex with her or been so loud if she didn't consider this a possibility? Isn't that right Ayame?"

"Give it to her good Naruto," Ayame said, "I wish I could stay and watch but I have to reopen the shop."

"I don't understand," Yuugao said feeling lost and confused.

Dropping down her body he hooked his hands into the sides of her pants and began pulling them down as he said, "For right now, you don't need to understand." Once she was free of her pants and panties he took up a kneeling position between her legs putting one of them over his shoulder and said, "Just enjoy."

Enjoy she did as he buried his face into her mound and began eating her out. She came almost immediately, but Naruto simply licked up her cum before going back for more. A second orgasm soon followed the first as he began working two fingers inside of her as he sucked on the hood of her clit. When he worked her little button from beneath its fleshy covering using his tongue and sucked on it directly she covered his fingers in more of her juices.

He pulled them out and was surprised when she pulled his hand up to her mouth to lick them clean. Smiling, as she did so he stood and freed his cock of its confines before positioning it between her legs. "Yuugao if you want to stop, now's the time."

Pulling his fingers from her mouth her eyes clouded with lust and desire she reached for the back of his head to pull him in for a kiss. Tasting her on her lips Naruto decided that was as good an answer as any and slowly began pushing his cock into her.

Once completely inside of her, he just as slowly began to withdraw picking her legs up and holding her against the tree. Leaving the tip in he slammed forward pulling a moaned, "Oh Kami you're so big," from his newest lovers throat. Hearing that urged Naruto to begin moving inside of her setting a slow pace in order to give her time to adjust to his size.

Yuugao was in heaven having almost forgotten what it was like to be with a man. The slow and languid pace that Naruto set at first gave her time to adjust to having a man inside of her, as well as his being the largest. But once she did get used to it said, "Faster…make me feel more."

Naruto immediately complied moving faster as well as delivering harder thrusts that had her seeing stars. Despite experiencing three orgasms in the course of what she guessed to be an hour from his tongue and her fingers she felt her fourth approaching and knew it would put the others to shame. She looked down to where she was connected to the blond and watched as he pistoned in and out of her. She could feel her internal muscles doing everything they could to milk him of his essence and to prevent him from escaping her velvet snatch until they did. However, she did feel a small measure of guilt which is why as she felt him begin to swell within her she said, "Y-you're going to cum aren't you."

"Yeah, I'm close," he replied sweat running down his face, "Are you?"

"Yes…so close,"

"Good I'm going to fill…"

"No, please cum outside," she said since only one man had ever been allowed to cum inside of her.

That caught Naruto by surprise. He knew he really didn't have to, that he could make her want him to cum inside her as he had used the Temptation's Touch on her as he fingered her. Yet when he felt her tighten around him and scream, "Fuck I'm cumming," and despite it being almost painful he pulled out of her allowing her to sink to the ground before coating her face in his own white seed.

Panting, he stared down at the woman who seemed quite unaware of her surroundings. Seeing his cum coating her face was a turn on. But, what almost had him as hard as a rock was that despite her being out of it was that as a small trail of his seed moved towards her lips her tongue darted out to pull it into her mouth.

Ready to put his hard-on to use he asked, "Ready to go again," but sighed as he received no reply. "Guess the rest of training has been canceled," he said as he returned his cock to his pants before cleaning her up using a napkin and canteen to wipe her face. Once he had her pants back in place he picked her up gently before heading to his apartment so that when she woke he could tell her just what she had become a part of.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Target Temari**

Naruto was sitting in his chair as he watched Yuugao sleeping in his bed. It was approaching diner time and despite feeling the urge to take a nap, he refused to get into the bed with the woman. Mainly because he didn't want to assume too much with her after all she could wake up and be quite upset with what had happened. In case that was the scenario Naruto had made sure all her weapons were far from her reach. He was just beginning to doze off when he heard a knocking at his door that startled him, causing him to knock over Yuugao's sword that had been resting against his chair.

He knew it wasn't Tayuya returning from whatever Tsunade had her doing around Konoha since she simply entered through the window. He also figured it couldn't be any of his other lovers as even though he had begun to lock his door he had given them all keys. Deciding to ignore it he heard Sakura say, "Naruto, I know you're in there."

"Damn," he cursed under his breath returning his gaze to Yuugao. Although he had left her dressed in her Anbu clothing minus the armor portions he knew he'd have a hard time explaining why an Anbu was sleeping in his bed.  
Moving to his door, he opened it only enough to slip out saying, "Hey… what's up?"

"Why don't you tell me," Sakura responded her voice giving away how upset she was by his disappearance from her life. "You're the one that's been avoiding me."

"No I haven't, I've just been busy," Naruto said, but even he had to admit it was a half truth.

"But not too busy to find Ino and Hinata in order to ask them to train with you," Sakura countered.

"Look Sakura, I ran into them when I was looking for people," Naruto lied as smoothly as possible, "Same with Tsunade, she's the one that told me you had a shift at the hospital."

"Oh… so what are you training in?"

"Can't say," Naruto replied. Sakura narrowed her eyes feeling betrayed as he defensively said, "Hey take it up with Tsunade. She's the one that banned me from using or talking about it. She says it's not ready yet and doesn't want word to spread about it."

Sakura wasn't entirely convinced but since Naruto hadn't sent her packing yet asked, "Do you mind if I come in to visit?"

Feeling panicked Naruto said, "Actually I do." When Sakura's eyes went wide in hurt and tears began to enter them he said, "Sorry, that didn't come out right. It's just the place is a mess. How about we go to Ichiraku for some dinner?" Sakura nodded so Naruto locked his door hoping that Yuugao would keep until he got back.

 ********************************

Yuugao woke up slowly, which for an Anbu in the field could spell death. But for one that had her first sexual experience in over three years was probably to be expected. She knew it hadn't been a dream, despite having yet to take stock of her surrounds, as it was the only way to explain the small aches and pains of muscles used solely during sex. As well as the fact that the her sexual urges that while having bothered her the most during her week of training with Naruto and had been an omnipresent distraction over the three years she had gone without were now gone.

Sitting up in the bed she occupied, she was surprised to find that except for her armor and weapons that she was dressed and about as clean as she could expect all things considering minus a shower. Leaving the bed she wondered where Naruto had gone to, figuring the unfamiliar apartment was his, but as she made her way around the room she began to feel guilty for her actions. It wasn't just a sense of betrayal to her previous lover, but stemmed from a sense of responsibility that she should have maintained control of herself.

She knew what she needed to do, but before that she decided to take a shower. After stripping, she stepped into his shower and was surprised to find that it had a couple of different shampoos used primarily by women. As the water ran over her, she tried to not only understand exactly what had happened, but why Ayame would take part in it. Yet, regardless of that she knew the fault was hers, as she should have been able to resist. She laughed mirthlessly as she should probably consider mentioning him to the head of the intelligence gathering division considering his skill at seducing women.

Well she'd probably bring it up to the Hokage when she met her since if she couldn't count on herself to stay in control didn't deserve to be running Anbu.

 ******************************* **

Sakura frowned as she watched Ayame and Naruto talk. As Ayame left to see to a new customer Sakura wondered just why things had changed between Naruto and her so much so quickly. Naruto had been gone for three years and when he came back it had almost been like he had never left. But she goes on a mission for a week and when she comes back it was like he was a completely different person. She tried to start a real conversation with Naruto. However, the window of opportunity closed as Ayame quickly saw to the customer before returning to pick up where she had left off with him.

Sakura stared into her ramen and wished there was some way to go back in time to just before she left for the mission to apprehend the spy. For her to go back in time to a point where she still seemed to matter to the blonde.

"Ah, nothing makes your troubles fade away like ramen, right Sakura." Naruto said after consuming a dozen bowls as he and Sakura left the stand.

"Sure Naruto," Sakura said not matching his exuberance.

Picking up on her gloom he said, "What's the matter?"

"You seem pretty close to Ayame all of the sudden," Sakura said having grown rather jealous, although she refused to admit it, of the ramen waitress. "Not to mention Ino and Hinata."

"I've always been close to Ayame," Naruto said calmly but with a hint of finality, "I've just come to really understand how important she is to me. That's all."

Sakura wanted to pry more but Naruto's tone made it clear he didn't want to discuss it with her further. Since Ichiraku turned out to be a bust as far as trying to reestablish what she felt had been their previous level of closeness, Sakura suggested, "Would you like to maybe check out the new Princess Gale movie?"

Surprised at the invite Naruto almost accepted but since he still needed to talk to Yuugao said, "Maybe later Sakura. I had a training exercise with an Anbu today and to be truthful kind of just want to climb into bed."

"Oh sure Naruto," Sakura said sadly, "Would you mi…"

As soon as he heard his name he quickly said, "Alright then Sakura I'll see you at training when Kakashi gets out of the hospital. Take care." He then quickly took off in the direction of his apartment.

"…mind walking me home?" Sakura finished lamely even though she had already lost sight of him.

 ****************************** **

Naruto quickly returned to his apartment but as soon as he stepped inside could think of only one thing to say, "Oh shit!"

 ******************************* *

"Carbon dating places the age of the section of paper that we analyzed as somewhere between one to five years old," Tsunade said aloud reading the test report before placing the findings down.

"What does it mean?" Hinata asked having taken up a position as Tsunade's assistant to help ease some of the load on Shizune. She had also done so in hopes that learning more about how politics worked as she hoped it would make her more favorable in her father's eyes to be chosen as heiress.

"It means somebody went through a lot of trouble to make this scroll look older than it really is," Tsunade said sparing a glance at the scroll in question. "But whether or not it was Kanji I can't say."

A knock at the door attracted their attention and Hinata activated the Byakugan before saying, "It's Yuugao."

Surprised Tsunade said, "Let her in." As Hinata opened the door the Hokage said carefully, "Hello Captain is there something the matter."

"I would like to tender my resignation from my position," Yuugao said standing at attention.

"May I inquire as to why?" Tsunade asked feeling a small measure of panic wishing she had taken the time to ask Hinata if Naruto had sealed the deal.

She directed her gaze to Hinata, who looked just as surprised, but upon noticing that Tsunade was staring at her nodded her head. Taking that to mean that Naruto had slept with the woman she said, "Well Captain, I'm waiting for a reason."

"I would rather not say," Yuugao said not exactly embarrassed since Tsunade had long since come to believe that when it came to talking about sex that their inhibitions were far less. Therefore she believed that much like how they were hiding the changes that had happened to them from the rest of Konoha, Yuugao hadn't been brought up to speed and wasn't sure she could talk about it.

Taking a guess and making it sound more like an inquiry in case she had read Hinata wrong Tsunade asked, "Did you do something inappropriate?"

Yuugao sagged a little in defeat saying, "Yes, but I take full responsibility for what happened."

Smirking Tsunade said, "Well that's decent of you but I'm sure Naruto was chiefly responsible."

Yuugao quickly said, "He's still young Milady. I should have…"

"How was he?" Tsunade asked cutting her off and had a hard time not laughing at the surprised face Yuugao made.

Getting over her surprise Yuugao said, "I'm not sure what bearing that has on my request."

"Oh request denied," Tsunade said, "After all if I accepted it, then there would have been no point in having him seduce you in the first place."

"What, you sent him?" Yuugao said her anger rising, "Why?"

"I suggest you remember who you are talking too," Tsunade said her own ire rising at the Anbu's tone.

"I am quite aware of whom I'm talking to," Yuugao said her voice continuing to get higher, "And I think it begs the question what exactly are you playing at if you are sending a boy to sleep with me."

Standing, Tsunade said her own anger ramping up, "Considering that boy probably had you spread leg and moaning for more I think…"

"If I may," Hinata said interrupting the two women. They both glared at her, but she persisted as she said, "Lady Tsunade, perhaps instead of getting angry you should take into account that it sounds like Naruto wasn't able to explain things to her." Tsunade sat down grumbling a little about ungrateful women but calmed. Smiling, Hinata turned her attention to Yuugao saying, "I think you need to understand that posturing doesn't change the fact that as far as to sleeping with Naruto goes. You don't feel as negatively about it as you are trying to sound."

Yuugao surprised said, "How…"

"What color is her chakra Hinata?" Tsunade said getting what the Hyuuga was driving at.

"White," Hinata said. "If I had to guess I imagine she was truly on the fence about what happened."

Tsunade nodded saying to Yuugao, "Where is the little blond fool?"

"I'm not sure," Yuugao said surprised she felt at ease talking about it with her leader, "I woke up in his bed alone."

As if on cue Naruto burst in saying, "Tsunade, I screwed…," but stopped seeing the woman he had been looking for as well as a glaring Hokage. "Um never mind," he said about to turn around and make a break for it. But Hinata closed the door in front of him prompting a whined, "Hinata," to escape from him.

"Naruto sit," Tsunade ordered in such a voice that he immediately did so. Sitting right on the floor, "In a chair," she clarified rubbing her eyebrows.

He moved to one and Tsunade directed Yuugao to another before saying, "Alright, now let's start from the beginning…"

 ********************************

Tayuya was sitting in a café as she observed her target. The red-head was dressed in a sundress with a matching hat. She hated it, feeling way to sissified but was pretty sure that Temari wouldn't make her as the girl she had done her best to kill three years ago. Temari was currently waiting on someone and judging by the way she was getting upset he was probably late.

In the week that she had been following Temari around Konoha she had come to learn one thing. Temari was tired of being alone. But she seemed to have set her sights on probably the worst candidate possible for her. Tayuya had the feeling from the way that Temari was dressed that she was planning to ask the Nara out. Naturally that would present a problem since Tayuya was positive that Naruto wouldn't move on her if the two got involved.

Another half hour later the Nara finally showed up stifling a yawn. Temari's whole disposition changed as he sat down offering some lame excuse. She went from a young woman about to take a chance on love to a Suna Jounin who was in Konoha to discuss details of Suna's hosting the Chunin Exam.

Smiling as she filled in some of her last notes on the girl in a notebook before she would add them to her bingo book she thought, "Sucks to be you, you pineapple headed bastard." Leaving enough money behind to cover her meal she made her way in search of Naruto because her punishment was up and she was going to get fucked.

 ******************************** *

Yuugao sat at Training Ground S waiting on Naruto. She still didn't know what to think about everything she had learned. After everything had been explained to her, she had promised to keep quiet and had been further surprised to learn that they could make her. They had demonstrated that by having her strip right there in Tsunade's office.

After making their point, Hinata had begun dragging Naruto out of the office mentioning something about her punishment being over. However, before they had made it to the door and still bereft of her own clothes she had made Naruto promise to meet her at the training grounds the next day even though technically it was his day off. She had expected him to put up a fight or even tell her that he didn't need to listen to anything she told him. But he had simply told her, "No problem," before being dragged out the door by Hinata.  
Tsunade chuckled as Yuugao had begun to put her clothes back on. Still concerned her Hokage was being controlled she asked, "Lady Tsunade, are you…"

"In control of myself," Tsunade said cutting her off, "Let me ask you this. If he was controlling me don't you think he would have done the same to you before leaving?"

Yuugao had been forced to accept Tsunade's point but then asked, "Why send him after me if he already managed to convince you? You are my superior if you gave me the order I'd follow them."

"True, but for how long," Tsunade said pointedly. As Yuugao finished putting on her armor Tsunade could see that the woman was thinking but really didn't know how to answer so the Hokage said, "What Naruto has planned is going to be dangerous. Not just for us from outside forces, but from those inside our own walls."

"Surely you must be joking…"

"Am I," Tsunade said, "We became the strongest village by establishing favorable trade relations with our allies. However we always came out the big winner in them. In order to help bring about Naruto's goal we may have to forego such practices. While that won't hurt Konoha it will put a dent in several prominent merchant families' profits and as such they will not be happy."

"Still that doesn't explain why me," Yuugao said.

"Eventually they may begin to move against me and if so, they will most likely quickly gain a powerful ally in Danzou," Tsunade said, "That recent debacle with Sai is all the proof I need of that. Even if I can't prove it yet. Having the head of Anbu with us will help stave off any threats to the stability of the village."

"Still that does leave one big question though," Yuugao said preparing to leave the office.

"And that is?"

"Can he actually pull it off," Yuugao said her skepticism bleeding into her voice.

"If anyone can it's him," Tsunade said having no doubt about the truth of what she said.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, after learning the truth of what happened between you two, why did you still demand to see him this weekend?" Tsunade asked a smile appearing on her face.

"To take stock of whether he is the man you and the others seem to think he is," Yuugao answered.

Laughing lightly she said, "That's not all I think you'll be taking stock of." Before she had left Tsunade had stopped her saying, "Yuugao take it from someone who knows the pain you've felt. Take this for the golden opportunity that it is, because he'll give you everything that you give him in return and more."

Yuugao hadn't blushed but did have to admit there was something to what Tsunade had said, since she figured under normal circumstances the last thing she'd want to do is spend time with the man that had tricked her. But she did recognize the fact that during their encounter Naruto had respected her wishes that he not cum inside of her. That he would listen to her desire even when he didn't need to was a big positive in his favor as far as she was concerned.

She heard Naruto approaching so put her recollections on hold. "Right on time Naruto," she said standing to face him.

"How can I possible refuse free training?" he said giving his bright smile. Yuugao tried to deny it but she did find it rather dashing.

Shaking her distracting thoughts away she said, "Good, I'm glad to see you are enthused. Now strip."

"What?"

"You heard me," she said beginning to take her own clothes off.

"Um…wouldn't you rather do this in a bed or a motel," Naruto said nevertheless following suit.

"Considering this is training I feel this is the perfect venue," she said placing the last of her clothes to the side.

Naruto said just as naked, "Um…okay," before approaching her with the intention to hug her close to him. But as he got within reach of her, she grabbed his arm twisting it painfully behind his back. "Ouch…ouch, I can't really say I'm enjoying this," he said as she bent him forward.

"Now if you weren't so busy thinking with your pecker you would have asked just what this training entails," Yuugao said pushing him away from her as she let go.

"Well can you blame me," Naruto said rubbing his abused arm. "What sort of training has us standing buck ass naked in the woods?"

Anbu training she said, "Tell me are you uncomfortable?"

"Well I might be if we hadn't already of…"

"Fair enough, now what if I was a man?"

"Um… we wouldn't be having this conversation naked that's for sure," Naruto replied flippantly.

"Which is exactly my point," Yuugao said, "Our enemies will use such means to try and make us uncomfortable if captured. That is why in order to combat that I routinely have my Anbu spar naked against each other. It's one of the reasons these privacy barriers were created."

"Well I guess making Anbu is off of my list of things to achieve then," Naruto said and despite herself Yuugao did crack a small smile before.

"Please try and take this seriously," she said dropping into a fighting stance. Naruto followed suit and she said, "We'll be grappling so it'll be all in close fighting. No kicks or punches. You'll only be able to win by submission."

Naruto changed his stance to better suit the conditions before nodding aware that Yuugao may attack if he indicated he was ready. As expected as soon as he gave her the sign he was prepared she was charging him. Naruto deflected her first grab attempt but when he went in for one of his own was a little hesitant. Yuugao seized on that hesitance grabbing his arm and tripping him. She then wrenched it behind his back. With him laying face down in the dirt she said, "What's the matter Naruto, first time wrestling with a woman?"

"Well honestly it's the first time where wrestling naked actually meant wrestling," Naruto said in a way that Yuugao could practically see the smile on his face.

Letting him up she said, "Well this time it does. The score is now one nothing. Let's see what you are made of."

Once both of them were set they began again. As the morning went on, Naruto did indeed get over his hesitance and won almost as many as he lost. What was going to be their last match before breaking for lunch, ended with Naruto pinned on his back and with Yuugao using her knees to hold down his shoulders. "Looks like I win Naruto," Yuugao said looking down at the smiling blond trapped between her legs.

"I don't know about that," Naruto said with a cryptic smile, "I think you are forgetting something."

"And what would… mmm" Yuugao started to say but moaned as Naruto gave her exposed snatch a lick. "Hey! This is serious train…ohh."

Pulling away from her lower lips Naruto said, "I am taking this seriously. But let's face facts, if I was fighting an enemy kunoichi in the buff. There are a whole slew of different moves that I would be using." Upon finishing his sentence Naruto went back to munching on her pussy with gusto.

"Wait…oh…wait Naruto let…let me shower first," Yuugao said trying to push his head away but wasn't having much success.

Naruto pulled back long enough to say, "Seems like a waste of time to me since you'll only be getting all sweaty again. Don't tell me the big bad Anbu Head Captain Yuugao is embarrassed. Isn't this training supposed to help alleviate that?"

"Cocky little bastard," she thought before saying, "Fine, have it your way Naruto." Then in an amazing display of flexibly she bent backwards leaving her knees on his shoulders, she arched her back until she came face to face with Naruto's cock. She gave the tip a gentle lick before swallowing his dick while he continued to dine on her nether region. Naruto looked up at Yuugao's toned stomach as she arched backwards to suck him off. Feeling her tongue swirl around his cockhead sent a thrill down his spine. Naruto slid two fingers into her as he munched on her clit causing the Anbu captain to pull away from his dick to moan, "No… no fair."

"Aw, is the Anbu leader accusing me of dirty tactics," Naruto said teasingly. He was about to go back to nibbling on her clit when Yuugao after taking his dick back into her mouth, in a display of grace and strength pulled her lower body from his mouth and deposited it between his spread legs. Looking down at her, Naruto could see her smile around his dick as he said, "Hey I wasn't finished."

"Now who's complaining of dirty tactics," she said amused removing her mouth from his tool but letting it rest against her cheek as she gently stroked him. She was about to take him into her mouth again when Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her onto her back. Grabbing her ankles and kneeling between her spread legs he began to rub his length along her slit.

"Seems the only way to settle this is to take it to the next level," Naruto said smiling down at her as she shivered with pleasure at his cock knocking at her entrance for permission to enter. He received it in the form of Yuugao reaching down and guiding him into her slippery tunnel.

They both groaned as he bottomed out inside of her. Naruto began working at pleasing her sliding back and forth within her as he held her ankles apart. As he found a steady rhythm he watched as Yuugao began to rub her clit moaning, "It's…it's so good. I've missed this feeling."

"You won't have to miss it anymore," Naruto said picking up his pace to match the speed with which she was rubbing herself.

"Ah…ah Naruto I'm… I'm going to cum," she said panting, "I'm cuMMING!"

Feeling her tighten around him Naruto let himself go as well but pulled out coating her stomach with his cum. Yuugao looked down surprised as she felt his warm seed cover her stomach. She ran her hand through it and looking up at him said, "You came outside."

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto said, "Well yeah, last time you told me too and I didn't think the reason behind it changed. I'd be a real bastard to disregard your wishes."

Yuugao could feel something change inside of her at his words. That he'd remember and respect her wishes even if she hadn't told him this time it was necessary. She began to rub his seed into her skin causing Naruto's erection to return.

Coming to a decision Yuugao got on her knees and looking into his eyes positioned him to enter her once more. As she slid down his cock, she kissed him gently at first before sliding her tongue across his lips. Naruto opened his mouth but before she could dart her tongue inside it was met by his own prompting the two to dance around each other. She began to raise and lower herself on his staff slowly at first but as the kiss heated up her pace increased as well.

Still on edge from her last orgasm it wasn't long before she felt another approaching. Breaking the kiss she whispered into his ear, "Naruto I'm close and this time I want to feel your jizz inside me." Naruto began thrusting inside of her harder as she allowed him to set the pace obviously trying to come with her.

She was nibbling on his ear as he said, "Here it comes."

"Yes…fill me Naruto…fill me completely, make me yours." Leaning back her arms wrapped around his neck she shouted, "FILL ME!"

As her pussy began milking him of his seed, he gave her what she wanted letting his orgasm coat her insides. Yuugao felt a smaller but no less intense orgasm pass through her as a result of the warmth entering her womb. The pair were breathing hard in the aftermath of their session. Eventually Naruto leaned backwards onto the ground taking her with him. She pressed against the side of his chest and heard Tsunade's words of, "He'll give you everything that you give him and more."

He looked at her with a kind smile and said, "I think we'll call that one a tie."

It took her a moment to process what he was talking about, but when she did she laughed long and hard something that if any of the people under her command had heard would have believed they had been placed under a genjutsu.

 ******************************** *

Tayuya was lounging around Naruto's apartment when the door to it began to unlock. Seeing Tsunade enter she was about to tell her that Naruto wasn't there, but the Hokage beat her to the punch saying, "Ah good I was hoping I'd find you here."

"What's up?" Tayuya said as Tsunade took a seat in Naruto's leather chair.

"Well I feel it's time that we begin putting you to work in the field on a sort of training mission," Tsunade said.

"Isn't that what I've been doing?"

"Only partly," Tsunade said, "You've gathered your intel on Temari and now it's time for you to help Naruto put it to use." Tayuya grimaced causing her to ask, "Is that a problem?"

"With the target maybe," Tayuya replied, "When I saw him after my punishment ended he found out I've been tailing Temari. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping with the sister of his friend. He said something about it being against some code or some shit."

"What about the target herself?" Tsunade asked.

"Heh, she'll be easy for him to get on her back," Tayuya said with a tight grin. "She's so desperate for someone to see her as a woman it's not even funny."

"Fine, then I am going to amend your mission. I want you to make it so that Naruto finds it almost impossible to resist taking her."

Tayuya was a bit worried about the backlash she could face from such a mission and said, "What if he gets angry at me for manipulating him?"

"Don't worry, I'll take full responsibility and I'll also assign you some help," Tsunade said standing to leave. "I'll get you some fake I.D's to help you get in and out of Suna. But try and get Naruto to seal the deal before he gets into village."

Coming up with a plan from what she observed of Temari over the week Tayuya said, "Sure no problem. He won't be able to raise too much of a fuss if she's the one begging for it."

"Good, make it happen."

 ******************************** *

After the weekend session of training with Yuugao, Naruto entered Tsunade's office to find Ino already there and the two appeared to be just finishing a conversation. "What's going on?" he asked smiling at the two women.

"Just going over some last minute details about the mission I'll be sending you on," Tsunade answered sending a sly smile Ino's way, who returned it.

"A mission," Naruto said a little surprised, "with just me and Ino?"

"Not exactly, you'll be escorting someone to Suna," Tsunade informed him but before she could give more details a knock at the door interrupted her. "Come in."

Naruto turned to see Temari enter the room. Upon seeing that she was last to arrive she asked, "I'm not late am I?"

"Not at all," Tsunade said watching Naruto's reaction. But she really hadn't needed to as the blond jinchuriki figuring out what his lover was up to turned to her and mouthed the word no. She kept the frown she felt from her face but said, "Ino, why don't you and Temari go discuss the route you'll be taking to Suna. Naruto and I need to talk about some unrelated matters."

Ino nodded, leading Temari from the room distracting the girl by asking if there were any towns with good shops along the way. As soon as they were gone Naruto said, "No, not Temari."

"Oh and why not," Tsunade asked leaning back into her chair.

"She's Gaara's sister," he said his tone sounding final.

"I see," Tsunade said before saying, "I'm the granddaughter of the First Hokage…"

"I know, but…"

"Hinata's the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga the head of the Hyuuga clan," Tsunade said interrupting, "Ino's the daughter of the Yamanaka head, and Yuugao is the granddaughter of…"

"What's your point?" Naruto said cutting her off.

"My point is she's the sister of the Kazekage," Tsunade said calmly.

"I know that's my…"

"Look Naruto, would you not have gone after me if you knew my grandfather?" Tsunade said leaning forward.

"Well no, but…"

"How about Hinata and Ino?"

"No…"

"Naruto, the women you seduce are going to be the daughters, granddaughters, or sisters of someone. If you are not going to seduce a woman based solely on the criteria that you are friends with a person in their life then we might as well quit now."

"But Gaara's the Kazekage, I'm sure he'll get on board for what I have planned," Naruto said.

Sighing Tsunade said, "He may be, but don't forget even a Kazekage has to deal with the will of his people and councilors. You'll need assets there just like you need them in Konoha."

"I… I understand what you're saying… but it is different," Naruto said.

Deciding to put her faith in Tayuya and Ino's plan for the blondes, Tsunade said, "If that's how you feel then fine, for now. I think you are being silly and wasting an opportunity as how often will you be in a position to seduce a high ranking Suna kunoichi, but I'll wait and see how things play out."

"Alright," Naruto said feeling that Tsunade was caving a bit too easily, "I guess I'll go catch up with Temari and Ino then."

Leaving the office, Naruto thought over everything that Tsunade had brought up. But he was convinced that Gaara would help him and that Temari would go along with her brother. However, he couldn't deny that on some level Gaara may end up bowing down to the will of people that would oppose him. Having Temari in place to help curtail such people from influencing him would be a good thing.

As he was reaching the gate and saw the two women he would be accompanying he heard, "Hey Naruto."

"Oh perfect," he thought as he turned towards Sakura. "Hello Sakura," he said not letting any of the slight worry he felt enter his voice. He knew that with the way things had been between them lately that she would probably be hurt to learn that he was leaving for a mission without her.

"Where are you heading, maybe I could join you?"

Guessing there was nothing he could do but admit the truth he said, "Sorry Sakura. I have a mission to Suna."

Surprise was the first emotion to register on his teammate's face, but hurt quickly followed. "Why wasn't I told?"

"I don't know," Naruto said quickly although he had a fairly good idea, "Tsunade assigned Ino and me to escort Temari to Suna."

"Ino…," Sakura said her voice caring a tint of jealously in it as she spared a look at her friend near the gate.

Ino must have sensed it because she suddenly shouted waving at him, "Come on Naruto. Let's go."

Glad for the reason to leave he said, "Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure there will be plenty of missions when Kakashi-sensei gets out. Take care." He then quickly took off catching up to the two waiting blondes. Ino immediately took his arm as she began walking along side him as they began their journey.

 ******************************** *

Sakura immediately left to talk to her teacher and master. Entering Tsunade's office Sakura was surprised to see Hinata in Shizune's usual position standing next to the Hokage. Before the Hokage could even inquire what she wanted Sakura asked, "Why wasn't I select for the mission Naruto just left on?"

"I have my reasons," Tsunade answered calmly.

"Which are?" Sakura demanded angrily.

"None of your damn business," Tsunade replied quickly and with a little anger bleeding into her voice. "Is the problem that you aren't on the mission or that Ino is?"

"D-don't be silly," Sakura said, but the small hitch in her voice caused Tsunade to smile internally. "It's just he's my teammate and I want to know why I wasn't selected."

"Well if that's all then the answer is simple," Tsunade said leaving it at that while she looked over a piece of paper Hinata placed in front of her.

After several minutes of silence in which it appeared Tsunade had forgotten Sakura was there the younger woman asked, "Which is?"

"Because I wanted to send Ino instead of you," Tsunade said without looking up from the paper. "You did just return from a mission and Naruto and Ino had the longest amount of downtime."

"Is that the only reason?" Sakura asked a hint of desperation entering her voice.

Tsunade could easily guess what Sakura was truly worried about and that was that Naruto had requested not to go on a mission with her. She could understand why Sakura may feel like that considering his recent distancing himself from her, and while not true, felt it couldn't hurt to keep the girl slightly on edge so said, "No, it's not the only reason. However I'm not willing to go into them."

"It's not because…"

"Sakura, I said I'm not going to discuss it any further," Tsunade said her voice turning to steel. Sakura nodded sadly. As she turned to leave Tsunade did give the girl something else to think about as she said, "Sakura, I am forced to wonder why you are this concerned about who accompanies Naruto on a mission, but didn't hesitate to leave him behind when he refused to go on your last one."

"That's because…"

"I don't want to hear your reasons," she said cutting her off, "But merely want you to realize you can't have it both ways. You're dismissed."

Sakura looked stunned for a moment but quickly followed her Hokage's suggestion. Tsunade felt a little annoyed at her apprentice and for a moment wondered what it was Sakura expected of Naruto. Was he to remain by her side faithful propping her up emotionally every time Sasuke did his level best to prove what a bastard he was? In any case, Tsunade decided it didn't matter as Naruto had decided to let Sakura continue to chase Sasuke. Only now she would be doing so without the emotional support that he had so often provided. Therefore in a sense Sakura was at a crossroads and each of her teammates was walking down a path getting further and further away. It was now her apprentice's turn to choose down which path she was going to race in order to catch up to one of them.

 ******************************** *

Temari was trying to keep from seething at the back of Ino's head as she continued to hang off Naruto's arm. She was also trying to understand exactly what was going on between them. As at times they seemed far closer than simply good friends. But what annoyed her most was her own inability to find a boy which whom she could act so freely with.

She shook her head again at how she had almost considered Shikamaru. However, as he had showed up to the semi-date, in which she was going to ask him about the possibility of their getting together, an hour late, had decided to simply make it another meeting about the upcoming Chunin Exams. She sighed as it was a situation that was becoming increasingly frustrating to her. In Suna she was Gaara's sister and while originally boys had kept their distance because of his status as a jinchuriki. Now it was because he was the Kazekage. In either case, nobody wanted to end up on his bad side. As a result she was eighteen years of age and had never even experienced the joy of a simple date.

Then there was also the problem that as a result of her lack of a love life her curiosity about sex was getting the best of her. She had on one trip between Suna and Konoha stopped in a sex shop. She hadn't bought anything if only because considering her profession didn't want to die and have her brothers find such a thing. But she had been so very tempted, as she was finding using her hand or pillow to become rather stale.

Another thing she was trying to keep herself from doing was staring at Naruto as anything other than a shinobi that she highly respected. But it wasn't easy considering his athletic frame and dazzling blue eyes. Not to mention that it was difficult for her to deny that the three years had been kind to him. For a moment she pictured herself hanging off his arm chatting happily, but quickly closed her eyes to force the image from her vision.

Naturally, that was the moment that Naruto chose to disengage himself from Ino to walk beside her. When she opened her eyes again, they immediately latched onto the blue ones of the boy next her. Fighting down the sudden blush she felt she asked, "What?" And to her ears she sounded far harsher than she intended.

"Sorry, I was just curious about why you would hire escorts since I know you've made this journey by yourself in the past. But if you want to be alone…"

As he moved to walk by Ino again Temari grabbed his wrist stopping him and quickly said, "No, I'm sorry. I was just a lost in thought and you startled me. To answer your question it's because of the information I'm carrying on this trip."

"Really," he said sounding more excited, "Are we guarding some triple sss-rank top secret document?"

Temari laughed at his exuberance but said, "First off there is no such thing as triple s ranked anything. I imagine if there was something higher than S there are a whole slew of letters to chose from. Secondly I'm afraid not. All we are carrying is information on the participants in the third round of the exam."

"Oh," Naruto said his excitement fading, "Why would you need a pair of guards to help protect those?"

Temari blushed since her original plan had been to get her and Shikamaru alone if he had accepted her request for a date. However his blowing her off for a nap had ruined that of course. But she didn't want to retract a mission request and have the Hokage pry and the reason she had given for the escort when she had requested it still held true so said, "Well in the right hands this information is worth a lot of money. I don't know if you are aware of this but a lot of gambling takes place during the third round. A gambler forearmed with some of the information we are guarding could easily change the odds in his favor."

"Enough that someone would send a missing-nin after us?" Naruto asked feeling his excitement returning.

"I suppose," Temari said with a small smile appearing as she added, "But shouldn't you be hoping that doesn't happen instead of sounding like you want it too."

"Ah come on Temari. You can't tell me you find the idea a little exciting," Naruto said leaning in a little.

Temari leaned back slightly not used to people invading her personal space like that as she said, "I can honestly say I do not hope to run into any missing-nin."

"You're no fun," Naruto said pouting a little.

Ino slowed her pace enough to once more walk by Naruto's side and grabbing his arm said, "I can think of a few ways for us to liven up this mission Na-ru-to." The way she seductively said his name left no doubts as to what she was suggesting.

For the first time in a while the idea of sex actually turned Naruto red in embarrassment. He spared a quick look towards Temari who was gawking at Ino. When she noticed Naruto looking she quickly looked away causing him to turn to Ino and shake his head no. Ino simply licked her lips and blew him a kiss before skipping off.

After a minute of an awkward silence between them Temari finally asked, "Are you and Ino involved?"

"Yeah," Naruto quickly agreed since he was positive now that Temari knew and without the aid of his enhanced pheromones that regardless of what Ino tried she'd keep her distance.

Temari frowned but whether it was from disappointment or Ino's behavior she wasn't sure.

 ******************************** *

"Welcome to the Whitetail Inn," the receptionist behind the desk said with a small bow.

Ino smiled happily while Temari simply returned the polite greeting. Naruto however was on the verge of panic as the receptionist was a very thinly disguised Tayuya. All she had on to disguise her features were a pair of black rimmed glasses. Staring at her now Naruto knew what Ino had been playing at for the past two days during their leisurely pace to Suna. She had been trying to get him worked up with her constant innuendo, quick gropes, and flashing him with her breasts or pussy whenever Temari wasn't looking to wear down his resolve. What was worse, was the blonde was feeling that it was working, especially since some of the innuendo seemed to have an effect on Temari as well.

Since Temari was the client the Leaf Shinobi left it to her to see about the rooms. Stepping up to the counter the blonde said, "I'd like two rooms please."

"Sorry, not possible," Tayuya responded quickly.

Temari arched an eyebrow since although there were a few customers walking around not enough to suggest that the place was filled to capacity. Mentioning her observation she said, "I'm sure you can find two rooms for us."

"Nope," Tayuya said her tone hinting at the amusement she felt at frustrating the blonde kunoichi. She wasn't surprised Temari didn't recognize her as how often do people think about a person they had only seen for a few seconds and thought they killed. And while she let go of that fact, she was currently enjoying playing with the girl. She would also enjoy doing so later when they really began to push her buttons.

"Fine… perhaps you can tell me why you don't have any rooms when the Inn isn't fully booked." Temari said blowing out a breath to remain calm and not punch the smug bitch in front of her. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she'd seen her from somewhere, but blew it off as her being a person she had seen when she had stayed at the Inn before.

"It is fully booked," Tayuya said smoothly giving no hint she was lying. "A noble sent a runner ahead to book all our remaining rooms for his group, I'm sorry to say. We've consolidated all the rooms he's taken into one area. I'm afraid all that we have left is a room with two beds."

"Alright we'll take it," Temari said feeling frustrated. After signing in she turned to her party saying, "Trust me guys, the hotsprings here are out of this world. They're why I always stop here on my way to Suna."

Tayuya smirked internally saying, "Sorry, but only the mixed bathing onsen is still available for use. The noble insisted that the others remain customer free for forty-eight hours before his arrival. Something about allowing the cleansing affects of the springs purifying them from all the riffraff."

Both mortified and titillated at the idea Temari said, "Fine," before taking her key. Still a little put off Temari said, "I'll just have to use it late at night when nobody else is."

"What's the fun in that," Ino said enjoying the shades of red that appeared on Temari's face. "What do you think Naruto," she asked as they entered their room.

"I think I'll hit it up now," Naruto said heading into the bathroom to change into a robe. In truth, he planned to find Tayuya and to tell her whatever she was up to, to cut it out. Emerging from the bathroom he could see Ino smiling at him innocently which he found annoying since he was positive she knew about this.

Temari looked nervous and asked, "Aren't you worried about people seeing you?"

"Not really," he answered, "During my training trip it was almost guaranteed that if a village or inn had mixed bathing that Pervy Sage planned to spend all day in the water."

He left the room noticing that Temari entered the bathroom after him and that the smile on Ino's face got bigger. However his search for Tayuya was proving to be less then fruitful, even with the seal he had on her since she was obviously going to great pains to keep her distance and staying in crowded areas so he couldn't just teleport to her. Deciding to enjoy the bath he was surprised to find it empty, even if it was approaching dinner time. As he settled into the hot water he sighed in contentment. He could sense Tayuya approaching but since she was coming to him stayed where he was.

A few minutes later she entered the Onsen. With an all too pleased smile on her face asked, "Hello sir would you like our special service."

Trying to keep the smile her words threatened to make appear from his face he said sternly, "I want to know what you are playing at. I thought I made it clear that I wasn't going to go after Temari."

"Take it up with Tsunade, she's the one that thinks you are being an idiot. Well that's not entirely correct. I think you are being one too, but she's the one that decided to send me and Ino along," Tayuya said chucking her own robe away as she slipped into the water.

"Fine, but I'm not going to give in to whatever you have planned," Naruto said crossing his arms.

Tayuya simply rolled her eyes but sliding up next to him began to rub his cock to get it hard. Naruto thought about stopping her but figured if anything it would help him resist whatever they had planned later. So he leaned back to give her more room to work and smiled when she positioned herself over him and began to slide down. However he was unaware that his little tryst was being observed by a pair of dark teal eyes.

 ******************************** *

Temari was shocked as she saw the receptionist of the inn begin to ride Naruto. She was crouched near the entrance having peeked in to see if Naruto was inside. But why she couldn't exactly say. After leaving the bathroom she had sat down on what she assumed was going to be her bed for the night since Ino had claimed the other one. She simply had assumed that Naruto would lay with her since they were together.

However she kept sending looks to the door of their room, the temptation to see Naruto minus his clothes being rather hard to ignore. Yet ignore it she tried, electing to wait until he came back. But that didn't stop her from sending looks to the door as if she wanted to leave. It was probably on her hundredth or so such look that the she felt overcome by the desire. It was hard to describe but she imagined it was almost like a suggestion had been implanted in her.

Upon reaching the onsen, which had a sign that said Closed for cleaning on it, she had felt a tad disappointed. But as she was about to head back she began to wonder where was Naruto then. She felt a small amount of fear wondering if someone was making a play for the information on the genin in the next chunin exams so decided to investigate. Yet the last thing she expected to see was Naruto cheating on Ino with the receptionist. She was about to go tell Ino when she almost gasped as Naruto stood them up and pulled out of the girl to turn her around. Seeing her first erect penis, Temari felt herself grow damp and her nipples grow harder. When the red head moaned as Naruto entered her from behind Temari felt her own arousal skyrocket.

As she watched Temari began to imagine herself in the red-heads place. Her hands began to explore her own body to make it more real for her. She bit her lip as she began to rub her pussy as she watched the hot action in front of her wishing that it was her. She was just about to reach orgasm with the couple in front of her when the sound of something crashing to the floor behind her was heard. Turning she saw a pile of buckets that people sometimes brought into the onsen with them and had looked to be stacked rather secure had fallen onto their sides. Naruto and the red-head stopped with the girl suddenly making her way for the entrance where Temari was. Quickly darting off in embarrassment she missed the other Blonde kunoichi who was hiding and had knocked the buckets over.

 ******************************** *

Tayuya opened the door and immediately saw Ino who gave her a wave before heading back to the room so as to prevent Temari from finishing what she had started while watching. Tayuya turned back saying, "It was just some buckets."

"Well let's pick up where we left off," Naruto said as Tayuya made her way back to the water. He frowned when instead of getting back in Tayuya picked up her robe saying, "Sorry, I may have put the Inn's staff and customers under a genjutsu to make them go along with my story. But I still have a job to do."

She turned away and smiled as she saw Naruto stare down at his still rock hard cock. As she left she removed the genjutsu from around the entrance that had made the onsen appear closed. Almost immediately some people began to make their way towards it making it so that Naruto wouldn't be able to handle his rather large problem. Glad that phase one of her and Ino's plan was complete she went in search of a quiet place where she could deal with her own pressing needs.

 ******************************** *

Temari reached the room and was glad that Ino wasn't present. However, her fear of being caught prevented her from immediately picking up where she left off. She was torn about whether or not to tell Ino about Naruto since a part of her still felt indebted to him for bringing back her little brother, both from his hatred and Akatsuki.

But the decision was taken out of her hands as they entered the room together. "I think we should call it an early night," Ino said sounding happy.

"I agree," Temari said quickly just wanting to get to sleep as then maybe her arousal would fade. They all quickly changed and Temari felt the desire for sleep fading as when she exited the bathroom, having slipped into a pair of flannel pajamas, she saw Naruto wearing just a pair of boxers. Ino had apparently had no trouble changing in front of him as she was wearing an oversized T-shirt that covered all the way down to her knees.

Wishing the couple a good night, Temari laid down in her bed, but found trying to sleep difficult. What was worse was she knew that until she could take the edge of her excitement, sleep would be almost impossible. She curled up into the fetal position and was just about to discreetly reach between her legs when she heard Ino whisper, "Temari."

Temari froze and a moment later Ino again repeated her name softly. Naruto either had trouble sleeping too, or was woken up as he asked, "What is it Ino?"

"Your dick is poking me in the ass," she answered.

"So you want to switch beds," Naruto said but gasped as Ino wrapped her hand around his dick.

"No," Ino said moving down the bed, "I want to put it to good use."

"Temari…"

"Isn't responding," Ino said before swallowing his dick.

Temari could hear the obscene noises coming from the bed next to hers. She was almost tempted to tell them to stop or at the very least Ino about Naruto's early transgression but was flabbergasted as Ino stopped her sucking long enough to say, "You were with her weren't you."

"What," Naruto moaned out as Ino gave his staff a long lick.

"You were," she said almost positive she could imagine the shocked expression on Temari's face, "I can still taste her on it. Did she not make you cum? You must have been interrupted for you to be this hard." As she spoke Ino crawled up his body and positioning herself over his dick where Naruto learned that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Naruto beginning to suspect he had been set up earlier and was about to accuse her but instead said, "Oh damn," as Ino sank down on his meat wand.

Whatever protests Naruto had, disappeared as a result of being buried inside of Ino. He placed his hands on her hips and began to move under her desperate to cum and alleviate the blue balls Tayuya had left him with.

As Ino began to moan Temari couldn't control herself anymore needing to reach her own sexual satisfaction. She first unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt to gain access to her breasts and began tweaking her nipples upon finding them already hard. She then worked her flannel pants down her hips just enough that she could discreetly begin to rub her pussy. She rubbed at the pace of the lovers imagining herself in Ino's position. Ino began to pick up her pace the volume of her moans increasing along with it. Rubbing frantically, Temari only stopped when she heard Naruto say, "Ino be quiet, Temari's sleeping right next to us."

"No…no she isn't," Ino moaned looking over at Temari whose back was facing them, "She's frigging her pussy while probably thinking of you. Aren't you Temari?"

Temari didn't say anything hoping Ino would drop it and just pretend she wasn't there, but that wasn't to be as Ino turned on the light between the beds. Temari closed her eyes feeling mortified but hearing Ino chuckling out a, "Seems kind of silly to pretend to still be asleep. Unless you want us to get back to what we were doing so you can cum. But why settle for your hand when you can have this thrust inside of you."

Temari opened her eyes in shock but despite a sense of embarrassment at facing the two turned. Ino smiled as she did so, rising off of Naruto's cock. Temari could see it was covered in her fellow blonde's juices. Ino moved her face down towards it saying, "I'll clean this for you. But you need to tell Naruto what you want. He's afraid to anger your brother considering their friendship."

Ino began licking her own juices off of Naruto's dick. The only male in the room was frozen as he could see Temari staring at it hungrily and was desperate to come having now been denied it twice. His own gaze would switch between the two girls. He'd watch Ino who although her licking his staff was pleasurable she was obviously not interested in making him cum. He'd then switch his focus to Temari who seemed to have forgotten that her shirt was partially unbuttoned allowing him an unfettered view of one of her breasts.

Temari tried to break the situation down logically wondering why Ino was offering her boyfriend up to her. Or why she didn't seem to care that Naruto slept with some random stranger. But her own brain was clouded with lust and despite herself could only focus on the stiff cock across the room. Finally Ino said, "Guess you were right Naruto to not want to go after Temari. She seems to have her own issues with sleeping with you. Oh well guess I should finish what I started."

Ino began to knee walk over Naruto holding her shirt up over her waist. She was about to drop down to once more bury his dick into her when Temari said, "No!" She paused surprised at herself but said, "Naruto… please…"

Naruto looked surprised at her sitting up and bring his legs over the side of the bed but Ino held him down by grabbing onto his back saying, "Don't give in so quickly Naruto." She then reached down to begin stroking his dick as she said, "Come on Temari. Naruto is taking a big chance her. It may change things between him and your brother. Make so that he know just how badly you want him to fuck you."

Temari glared at Ino but said, "Naruto, please shove your dick inside me. I want it, I want it so bad."

"Don't just tell him show him," Ino said and felt Naruto's cock twitch as Temari shimmed out of her pajama pants.

Once free of them she faced her pussy towards them and spread her legs holding them in the air. Reaching down she spread her drenched pussy lips as she said her lust taking over, "Naruto please. Can't you see how wet I am. I need your dick, please."

Ino whispered into Naruto's ear, "See, how can you turn her down now? If you did it would almost be cruel."

Naruto stood walking the short distance that separated the beds. Grabbing the back of Temari's knees he pressed them down into her chest and leaning over her said, "Temari are you sure. Everything will change for you?"

She reached up to cup his face between her hands and said, "Yes…I just want to feel like a woman."

Naruto still wasn't sure if what he was about to do was a good idea or not. But he had to admit Ino was right. To turn Temari down now would be cruel. He leaned down and kissed her. It began gently but soon both of them were making out madly. Naruto still held her legs into her chest but could feel her attempting to move her pelvis in order to rub it against something. That thing turned out to be his cock as Ino being her helpful self had guided it to Temari's entrance.

Both groaned into the others mouth upon their genitally making contact with each other. That groaned deepened as Naruto began to slowly push forward into the Sand Kunoichi. Temari broke the kiss to say, "It's splitting me apart." Naruto stopped afraid he had hurt her but she quickly said, "Keep going I want to feel all of you in me."

Naruto obeyed the command. When he was fully inside her he stopped giving her time to adjust to his size. But she didn't need any telling him, "Fuck me Naruto… fuck me."

Naruto obeyed quickly setting a hard and fast pace as he began to screw her into the mattress. The way he held her legs down prevented him from gaining access to her breasts so he began to kiss and lick around her neck.

Ino moved back to her bed where she began to finger herself as she enjoyed the show. From her vantage point she could see Naruto dick churning in and out of Temari as well as see the kunoichi's juices leaking from her pussy down her spread ass.

Naruto moved from Temari's neck to begin kissing her again and caught something out of the corner of his eye. Focusing on it he could see Tayuya watching from the hallway. He could see that although she was obviously pleased that he had succumbed to their plan was also afraid that he would be mad later. To put her at ease he moved the hand closest to her from Temari's knee, as soon as he did found that leg on his shoulder, and holding it up beckoned her into the room. Tayuya didn't need to be told twice quickly entering the room and stripping out of her clothes.

Temari was in heaven as Naruto pounded her, but groaned as he ended the kiss to pull away from her. She had closed her eyes while they had kissed and was about to open them when she felt lips return. Except almost instantly she could tell they were not his. Opening her eyes she saw the red-head, who had pulled away from the kiss to stare down at her, from earlier minus her glasses and immediately pictured her with darker skin and horns coming out of her head.

"You're…" she began to say but found her ability to speak hampered as Tayuya leaned down to kiss her again. She resisted at first but quickly gave into the pleasure. As the two women made out, Ino decided to get involved and joining them on the bed latched onto Temari's breast.

Suddenly Temari tensed squeezing her eyes shot and although she did moan gave a high pitched whine. Naruto feeling Temari's inner muscles tighten and squeeze around him did groan causing Tayuya to say, "She's fucking cumming, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," Naruto confirmed his pace slowing due to the added resistance.

Ino pulled her mouth from Temari's nipple and reaching a hand down split her fingers around Naruto's moving dick as well as Temari's nether lips said, "Well you must not be doing your job to get such a weak reaction out of her. Make her scream Naruto."

Naruto took up the challenge quickly picking up his pace slamming into her as her orgasm died down. Temari tried to resist screaming perhaps taking it as a challenge as well, but it proved difficult especially with Tayuya egging her on saying, "Quit being such a stubborn bitch. Reward him by telling him how good it feels." Temari didn't respond so Tayuya said, "Fucking stop Naruto."

He did so which pulled a strangled, "N-no, don't stop."

But Naruto did, so Ino pulled his dick out of Temari and began to suck on it while Tayuya said, "How selfish. You beg him for his big dick, but refuse to let him hear it when it satisfies you. I'm sure Ino will have no problem telling."

Ino didn't play along prompting Tayuya to nudge her with her toe but Ino pulled off Naruto's dick only long enough to say, "Sorry, but his dick just tastes so good." From her position on her back Temari couldn't see Ino sucking Naruto off as she returned her attention to his pole only able to see the back of the kunoichi head as she was laying near her stomach. But she could hear and feel as the blonde's saliva dripped onto her groin.

"Hear that," Tayuya said, "At least Naruto knows how much Ino loves sucking him off. She doesn't even need to speak. You can just hear how much she gets into it, and if you are a bit more loud and decisive, she's going to get a mouthful of cum that should have been yours."

Temari wanted Naruto back in her feeling empty since his forced removal. Loudly Temari shouted, "Naruto I want your dick back in me. Give it to me." Ino smiled hearing the shout and giving his dick one more loud slurp as she pulled back, positioned it back at Temari's entrance. Naruto thrust forward burying himself in her completely and began pounding her with the intention of coming. This time though Temari was far more vocal shouting, "THAT's IT, FUCKING NAIL ME… I NEVER THOUGHT IT BE THIS FUCKING GOOD…"

As Temari continued to yell her approval, Ino jokingly said as she moved towards the standing Naruto's face, "Hear that, she's starting to sound like Tayuya." Kneeling on the edge of the bed she removed Temari's leg from his shoulder letting it hang off the side of the bed.

"I certainly approve though," Naruto said before beginning to make out with Ino as Tayuya took Ino's place sucking Temari's tit into her mouth. With all the physical and visual stimulation it wasn't long before Naruto felt his approaching and long overdue orgasm. Breaking away from Ino's mouth he said, "I'm getting near my finish Temari."

"Me Too," the kunoichi replied, she brought her free leg up behind him placing her foot into the small of his back pulling him towards her.

Taking that as permission to cum inside of her, he shouted, "Here it comes Temari."

As he pumped his seed into her it triggered Temari's orgasm causing her to arch her back as she yelled, "OH MY GOD…IT'S SO HOT…AHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto kept his tool buried inside of her until the last powerful burst and began to pull out. As soon as he was freed from Temari's velvet grip he shuddered as he felt a pair of lips wrap around his overly sensitive head. He moaned as Tayuya began pleasuring him and chuckled as Ino pouted, "Hey that's mine," and abandoned his chest in order to get access to his tool. He allowed them to pull him onto the bed where they each took up a position on the side of his groin to clean him, before they would inevitable got into an argument about who got first ride. But he focused on Temari who stared at him with a content smile on his face. He reached over to take her hand and although still felt a small amount of fear at damaging his friendship with Gaara admitted he was glad he had succumbed to his girls' will on the matter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Target Matsuri**

Naruto lay against the wall at the head of the bed that he was supposed to have shared with Ino. Although a blonde was currently snuggled into his side it was the one he had started the night with. Temari was currently rubbing a hand up and down his chest while the leg currently resting on top of his made similar motions.

He heard a small moan come from the other bed and looking over could see it had come from Tayuya as Ino readjusted herself on top of her breast. After his first time with Temari, he had set about pleasing both Tayuya and Ino before picking up his newest lover and carrying her to the other bed where they could talk. He explained everything that they had learned up till now as well as his ultimate goal. She had yet to say anything, but since she hadn't laughed like some of his other lovers figured that was a good sign.

Hoping to hear her opinion he asked, "Well what do you think?"

"It's certainly ambitious," Temari replied.

"That's it," he said surprised, "I figure someone with your analytical skills would tell me the odds of pulling this off are rather small."

Temari smiled but said, "I made out with an ex-sound-nin that I tried to kill. If someone had told me that laid in store for my future. I probably would have laughed in their face."

"Fair enough," Naruto said with a small chuckle, "How about the rest of it though? Do you have a problem with helping me knowing that you may have to feed me critical information about your home?"

Temari moved away from his side to look him in the eye to ask, "What if I did?"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted honestly. "I may be able to force you. But I don't think I could do that to you, and now that you know what I'm planning you could be a hindrance if you wanted. I wouldn't make you give us information but I would force you to be quiet. That would probably be just as bad for you since you would know I would move onto another woman and she may give me what I wanted."

Temari nodded her head as she knew it would be. That Naruto had that kind of power over her was rather frightening but that he wouldn't force her to betray her home made her confident of her answer as she said, "I'll help. But, what about Gaara?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him what you are up too?"

Naruto leaned his head against the wall looking at the ceiling and said, "I had originally planned too. I'm not so sure if that's a good idea anymore."

"Why?"

Naruto smiled as he said with a light tone, "Well first put yourself into your premake-out with a girl shoes," but turning serious he continued, "I seduced his sister and have the ability to turn her into a spy against her will. If you were him would you still trust me?"

"No," Temari admitted, "Yet at the same time Gaara does trust you like no other. Not telling him may be more damning."

"Yeah I know, but…"

Temari stopped him placing her finger against his lips saying, "I'm not done. Also, let's face facts, you didn't seduce me. We were both driven together by those two over there."

"I suppose that's true," Naruto agreed sparing a look at the two naked women hugging each other. "But do you think Gaara will see the difference?"

"I don't know," Temari said. Placing a kiss against his chest, she asked, "Naruto if you have the ability to control their and my actions. Why didn't you simply force them to abandon their plans for us?"

"I didn't think of it," Naruto admitted, "But besides that, if we're going to unite the shinobi world it's going to take more than just me. Taking away your and the other's free will to tell me that I'm wrong will do a disservice to you and me. Tsunade, Ino, Tayuya, and I imagine Hinata all thought me ignoring you because of my friendship with Gaara was foolish." He stopped when he noticed a look pass over her face causing him to ask, "That bothers you doesn't it?"

"Yes," Temari said placing her head back against his shoulder, "Most of my life men kept their distance from me because of my brother. I can understand it more with you since you have a bond with him but I can't say I'm pleased to learn I almost missed out on such a pleasurable night because of it."

"Which basically proves my point," Naruto said, "Had I robbed Tsunade of her ability to override me. Well, you probably would have. All of you are such incredible people that taking away your ability to make your own decisions diminish what you can help me achieve."

"You certainly have a way with words," Temari said looking up from his shoulder to gaze upon his face.

Naruto looked down and said, "I only say what I feel." He leaned down to kiss her which she quickly returned.

Pulling away she said, "That's what makes it all the more powerful." She then leaned back in to kiss his chest, before moving down to place several along his abdomen. Naruto had a good idea of where her final destination was so ran his hand down the back of her spine. Reaching her butt, he gave it a squeeze just as she began placing kisses along his flaccid cock. As she reached the tip giving it a kiss as well, he reached around her ass and began to slide a finger along her lower lips before burying two of his fingers inside her.

Temari closed her eyes and moaned at Naruto's ministrations. She smiled as she focused on his dick once more to find that it had risen to occasion as a result of her actions. Licking around the tip, she stroked the rest of his length until the taste of it changed as he began to ooze precum. She took as much of him into her mouth as she could while stroking what remained. But found concentrating on the task in front of her difficult due to Naruto's own efforts.

She pulled her mouth away to moan deeply as he began to rub a particular sensitive spot within her. She was just about to place him back in her mouth when he picked her lower half up and holding her around the midsection began to eat her out from his sitting position. Her lower legs and feet where resting along the wall that his back was against so she used chakra to keep them in place in order to make it easier on Naruto to hold her as he dined on her pussy.

"Oh Kami, your tongue feels divine Naruto," she moaned appreciatively. Deciding to show her appreciation through action she swallowed his staff once more working her head back and forth stopping at the tip occasionally to lick around it. As good as Naruto was making her feel Temari wanted more so without warning cut the chakra to her legs and slid down his body. Bringing her lower body above his stiff cock, while facing away, Temari rose up on her knees and could feel Naruto rub himself along her soaking wet pussy. Holding it steady for her, they both groaned as she began to slowly sink down on him. When he was buried in her completely Temari sighed in satisfaction and remained still to bask in the feeling of fullness that she was quickly becoming addicted too.

Eventually she began to raise and lower her hips with Naruto meeting her downward thrusts half way. Reaching forward she grabbed Naruto's ankles as she continued to move her hips up and down. Naruto was mesmerized by the amazing view the position gave him of his dick sliding in and out of her wet passage. Reaching forward he placed his hand on the top of her ass aiding her downward thrust as he began to thrust up harder into her. It had the desired effect as Temari shot up arching her back as he pulled a yell of, "THAT'S IT NARUTO….RIGHT THERE…SHIT RIGHT THERE…"

Enjoying her screams, he reached up to cup her breasts only to find her hands already there. Placing his over hers they both groped and squeezed her breasts as they settled into a fast rhythm. After several minutes Temari placed her hands on Naruto's thighs as he brought his to her hips, and she began to grinned herself into his lap in a circular pattern causing him to groan. Placing her chin into her chest she bit her bottom lip to stave off her impending orgasm wanting to keep the feelings churning about inside her going as long as possible.

Sadly a few moments later she knew that she was at the end of her rope so turning to look over her shoulder said, "Naruto…I'm…I'm going to…cum…"

"I'm close too, Temari."

"Together…together please," she pleaded.

Naruto didn't respond with words instead began to raise and lower her hips. Placing one of his hands near the top of her pussy he waited till he felt his own desire to cum become overwhelming and then giving her clit a little rub sat back against the wall as her cunt milked him off his seed. As her orgasm hit and Naruto released his load inside of her, Temari raised her head towards the ceiling and shouted, "Oh…Godddddd…there's so much."

As her orgasm subsided Temari wobbled slightly before falling backwards into Naruto's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss against her neck. As she felt sleep beginning to overtake her Temari wasn't exactly sure what it was she felt for the boy, but she did know that she owed Tsunade, Tayuya, and Ino for forcing Naruto to introduce her to a world of pleasure.

 ******************************** *

Sakura watched Ayame hum to herself as she prepared some ingredients for use later. She wasn't sure why she decided to eat at the small stand but the way the young woman on the other side of the counter was acting was getting on her nerves. In truth though, it wasn't just Ayame, but Tsunade, Hinata, and Ino as well.

Sakura hadn't noticed the change that the women had gone through since her return from Grass Country. No that honor had belonged to Shizune since Sakura had been too upset about Naruto's disappearance from her life to really notice. However Tsunade's first apprentice and assistant had, at least in her master.

The two apprentices had been enjoying a break from their hospital duties when Tsunade had walked through the break room. Sakura had been staring into her tea trying to come up with some way to make things go back to the way they used to be between her and Naruto so hadn't noticed the Hokage pass through. After Tsunade had left Shizune had placed her chin onto her hand and said, "I wonder what has had Lady Tsunade in such a good mood lately."

"Sorry, what was that?" Sakura asked looking up from her drink upon Shizune's speaking

"Oh nothing," Shizune said, "It's just lately Lady Tsunade has seemed rather happy and I was wondering at the reason."

Sakura remembering how Tsunade had put her in her place after complaining about Naruto's going to Suna without her so had a hard time picturing what Shizune was saying. Voicing her opinion she said, "I haven't noticed any change."

"Really," Shizune said surprised, "You haven't noticed that Tsunade has caught up on all her paperwork, or that she hasn't attempted to sneak off to drink and gamble lately. Not to mention, she finally granted my request that she take on a second assistant."

Sakura truly hadn't but going over her memories couldn't deny what Shizune said was true. Coming up with a theory she said, "Maybe with Hinata there to assist, it's helped to streamline things a bit so that she can keep up. With more free time she can now gamble and drink when the office is closed."

"That's just it," Shizune said, "She hasn't had a drop in weeks. I'm the one that normally has to restock her supply so check from time to time. I haven't needed to get a new bottle in weeks. I've even checked her secret stash and they've been gathering dust."

The two women had lapsed into silence shortly after that each trying to think of a reason for their master's change. Sakura had wanted to ask if Tsunade began to change around the time she had been out of the village. However she had been too embarrassed as she would probably have to admit that the reason she wanted to know was because it would be about the same time Naruto had changed as well.

Watching Ayame had brought her mind back to that memory though and thinking about it she realized that Tsunade and Naruto weren't the only people to have changed recently. Ino had as well going from someone who had claimed to be madly in love with Sasuke to someone who didn't even care if he returned. Then there was Hinata as well, who seemed not only more outgoing, but seemed hellbent on learning the ins and outs of politics. If she really wanted to expand her theory even the tough as nails Head Anbu captained seemed more relaxed and happy the last time she had gone to her office to pick up some paperwork.

Realizing that quite a few women had changed, she focused on the one that had changed the most to her, which was Ino. Thinking back to just before she left on the mission Sakura remembered that Ino had quickly come to Naruto's defense when she had been upset about his not going on the mission. Ino had even claimed that Naruto hadn't chosen her for something but had quickly clamed up about what. Whatever it was Sakura was positive it went deeper than Ino taking care of his plants. Because if she was right the kunoichi had no problem showering at Naruto's considering the time she had seen Ino there. Thinking of that moment Sakura began to wonder if Naruto was the cause of all the changes she noticed in the women around her.

Sakura began to rub her forehead feeling it begin to hurt as she admitted that Naruto's distancing himself from her must be bothering her more than she thought if she was coming up with such a crazy theory. Ayame seemed to notice her distress asking, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

"I'm a little stressed out I guess," she admitted.

"Oh," Ayame said leaning in towards her, "May I ask about what?"

Feeling embarrassed Sakura said, "I'd rather not say." Ayame nodded her head and went back to her work. However after several minutes Sakura asked, "Ayame, has Naruto talked about me recently?"

"No, not really," Ayame admitted. Although she was privy to why Naruto was acting so distant with his teammate she still asked, "Why?"

Sakura thought for a moment before saying, "Well… ever since I came back from that mission to Grass Naruto's been so different with me."

Ayame nodded and could see Sakura was obviously hoping that Ayame had the answer as to why. Although she did, she knew it wasn't her place to say anything. Instead she asked, "Do you mind if I ask you something?" Sakura shook her head no, so Ayame said, "What are your plans after you two bring back Sasuke?"

Sakura was caught by surprise but said, "I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Hopefully once he's back everything will go back to normal."

Ayame nodded her head figuring that was the case so added, "Perhaps Naruto realizes that is impossible."

"It's not impossible," Sakura quickly snapped.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm afraid you're wrong," Ayame responded calmly. Sakura was about to argue but Ayame cut her off saying, "Look Sakura that you are here worried about Naruto no longer dotting on you shows that it is." A little of the bitterness she felt at Sakura bled into her voice as she continued, "Three years ago Naruto would have done anything for you. While he still intends to bring back Sasuke I think he's realized the truth of matter."

Surprised at the hostile tone the young woman had taken with her Sakura weakly asked, "What truth?"

"That even if he succeeds and brings back Sasuke things cannot go back to the way they were. Nor should he want them too. Sasuke betrayed his home, friends, team and a boy that thought of him as family." Sakura was about to open her mouth to defend Sasuke, and claim it was the curse mark, but in the face of Ayame's rising anger at him chose to remain silent. Ayame ended her rant saying, "And then there's your selfish wish for things to go back to the way they were."

Sakura glared and said challengingly, "What's wrong with that?"

"What you want is Naruto to go back to fawning over you while you chase someone who already proved he doesn't give a damn about you," Ayame replied up for the challenge. Leaning forward Ayame placed a hand on the counter saying, "Naruto probably is simply preparing for the day when you forget about him once Sasuke is returned to the village. He'll give you your fondest wish Sakura. He'll reunite you with your beloved Sasuke, but don't ask him to stand around cheering for you afterwards." Leaning in Ayame added, "Because he doesn't need too."

A customer entered the stand and was about to leave since the two young women were openly glaring at each other. However, Ayame broke eye contact first saying to the man cheerfully, "Welcome to Ichiraku…"

As Ayame moved away Sakura threw her money for the meal down feeling angry at the waitress. But as she walked away from the stand felt a cold chill as she understood the implications of what Ayame had said. Naruto's distancing himself from her was in preparation of Sasuke's return and judging by Ayame's tone there was a line of people preparing to push Sakura to the side in hopes of capturing what had once been her place in Naruto's heart. But thinking of Ino, Hinata and now Ayame she realized the truth that it may have already happened.

 ******************************** *

Entering Suna, Naruto began to feel a sense of dread. Being honest with himself, he admitted it was because he did feel guilty about what happened between Temari and him. As they neared the Kazekage's mansion Temari looked over her shoulder sending him a tight smile. Although she hadn't asked since their first night together he knew she wished to know what he planned to tell Gaara if anything.

The truth was he didn't know himself. Ino linked her arm with his discreetly catching his attention with her eyes when he looked at her. Following where she gazed next he almost laughed seeing Tayuya, who had traveled ahead of them, dressed as a barmaid at a bar whose primary clientele appeared to be shinobi. Naruto sighed figuring that once he returned to Konoha that a smug Tsunade would be sure to rub it in his face that she was right about his adding Temari. Especially since it was probably due to the Work Visa Temari had supplied that Tayuya was able to gain employment so quickly.

Entering the mansion, they made their way to Gaara's office. Temari knocked on the door receiving a crisp reply of, "Enter."

Doing as commanded, the two Konoha shinobi followed behind Temari as she entered the office. Gaara stared at them for a moment before saying, "Welcome home Temari."

"Thank you Gaara."

"It is good to see you again as well Naruto."

"Heh, heh, yeah same here," Naruto replied nervously. His nervousness must have shown as Gaara arched an eyebrow at his friend.

Pressing on Gaara said addressing his sister, "I trust you have the information on the Konoha contestants we can expect to be coming here?"

"Yes Gaara," Temari answered.

"Good," he replied before focusing on the two foreign shinobi, "Naruto, Ino as my guests please enjoy all Suna has to offer while I compose the list of our shinobi that will be entering. Once it is finished will you deliver it to the Hokage for me?"

"Sure no problem," Ino said when it became apparent Naruto wasn't going to speak.

Gaara nodded again noting Naruto's strange behavior but said, "Thank you. Temari please see to our guests."

Temari looked over her shoulder giving Naruto a smile before saying, "No problem."

Naruto however said, "Actually I'd like a moment alone with Gaara if you two don't mind?" Ino frowned getting the sense that Naruto was going to do something reckless but Temari nodded ushering the kunoichi from the room.

"What is it Naruto?" Gaara asked his friend hoping he could help him get over what was bothering him.

"Well you see… The thing is…" Naruto said but couldn't think of a way to explain to Gaara what it was he wanted to tell him.

"Please relax," Gaara said as Naruto tried and failed to speak several times. "I'm sure whatever it is that is bothering you isn't that bad."

Taking a deep breath Naruto blurted out, "I slept with Temari." Gaara just stared at him in response. Figuring that since he hadn't been crushed by the Kazekage's sand yet that he should take the moment he had to explain himself, he laid everything on the line for his friend.

When he finished talking Gaara remained silent for a while before saying softly, "Get out."  
"Look Gaara, I truly didn't want you to find out like this but…"

"GET OUT," Gaara said cutting him off and his tone telling Naruto that remaining further might be dangerous.

Naruto's head dropped but he turned towards the door. Grabbing the door handle he stopped for a moment. He was about to apologize once more but decided against it leaving the office. Upon stepping into the lobby Ino asked, "What is it?"

"I think I screwed up big time," Naruto said sending a look at the door.

"You didn't…" Ino began but trailed off when Naruto nodded.

Temari placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder saying, "Thank you."

"Thank you," Ino said her ire rising, "Depending on how Gaara responds we all could be in serious trouble."

Naruto's shoulders dropped even further hearing that but Temari remained calm saying, "I'll talk to him later. For now let's find you a place to stay."

 ******************************** *

Tayuya placed the drink in front of the shinobi she was serving before returning to the bar to grab several more glasses. Putting them on her tray, she turned from the counter they had rested on, and her eyes searching for the quickest and most accessible path to the next table she needed to get too. Finding it, she took off passing through some of the rowdy shinobi to reach her customers. As she did so she discreetly observed some of the kunoichi among the patrons. Although there were a few only two of them really caught her attention as being necessary to Naruto's goal.

The first was a jounin who was dressed in the standard uniform of a Sunagakure Jounin. Her head was covered in a white turban but Tayuya could still make out brown hair beneath it. She possessed blue eyes and had red markings on her cheeks. According to her bingo book the woman's name was Maki and much like her dress suggested she was an elite jounin of the village. What made her a target though was some of the rumors that were surrounding her, which were that she may be in line to join the Suna Shinobi council when one of the older members stepped down.

Keeping an eye on her for later, Tayuya realized that she needed to speak with Naruto and Kyuubi at some point. The reason being, that since her mission to get Naruto to sleep with Temari had succeeded she was now beginning her long term one of finding suitable targets. But upon entering employment at the bar Tayuya realized that even if she marked them in her book there was a chance that she would have moved on to another town or village before Naruto could seduce them. Therefore she needed a jutsu that would allow her to mark targets so that Naruto could locate and approach them later at his leisure, since in all likelihood Akatsuki would be making Naruto's life difficult soon.

Placing several drinks down at her customers' table she took that last one to the second woman she had marked as a possible target. The light haired woman thanked her before taking a sip of the drink which wasn't alcoholic. Tayuya nodded and walked away. The reason Tayuya was considering her was mainly because she didn't even have an entry in her book. Considering that Suna and Konoha were allies Tayuya took that to mean that the woman was probably one of the few Suna shinobi with a Kekkei Genkai. Since she wasn't listed in her book it was safe to assume that Suna wished to keep her under wraps which made her a valuable target for Naruto.

It took over an hour of discreet monitoring of the crowd to even learn her name which was Pakura. She only learned that after the lonely looking woman left the bar and a collective sigh could be felt. She learned why a moment later when a Suna shinobi called her mummy making Pakura. When a chunin who looked like he had only recently achieved that rank asked why she was called that. The man had informed the boy of a story surrounding her using her Scorch bloodline to turn a high ranking noble's son into a mummy. Although the son had a reputation as a player and even had a few rumors of forcing women to please him swirling around him, many still refused to believe that he had attacked Pakura. Men kept their distance from her for fear that she may do the same thing to them as a result. When the chunin had asked why she wasn't punished for the murder if they didn't know what truly happened. The storyteller had replied that the Fourth Kazekage had been unwilling to allow one of his few assets to be destroyed. So with even the Kazekage siding with her because of her abilities it was generally agreed upon by most that it was best to just keep their distance.

Tayuya filled the information away for later getting back to her job since a few people were beckoning her for refills. Deciding that she would find Naruto directly after her shift instead of in the morning like she originally planned, she picked up her tray and dived back into the mass of bodies to get to the table that had been waiting the longest.

 ********************************

Naruto stared at Ino who was still sitting in a chair glaring at him. She had been there ever since Temari had booked them into the hotel and had shown them their rooms. The Suna Kunoichi had taken off shortly after presumably to talk to her brother. Ino upon entering the room had marched to the chair and simply planted herself there facing away from him, her whole demeanor showing how angry she was.

After several hours of silence he said, "Ino, I already said I'm sorry."

She didn't respond, much like the other times he had apologized, but after several minutes did finally say, "Yeah well tell me how sorry you are when we're sitting in a Suna cell."

"At least we'll have each other," he replied trying to lighten the mood. Yet knew he had failed spectacularly as she turned her head to face him and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What would you have me do Ino?" Naruto asked in exasperation. "He's my friend and I slept with his sister turning her into a potential spy."

Ino turned to face him saying angrily, "Big deal. You're not the only one keeping secrets from a friend."

Realizing she was talking about Sakura, he said, "That's different."

"Really how so," Ino quickly said her tone telling Naruto that again he would have been better keeping his mouth shut.

"Well… I mean… she's interested in Sasuke and…"

"That isn't it," Ino said cutting him off, "It's different because here you needed to keep the secret and found you couldn't because of some measure of guilt, but didn't consider that maybe I feel the same way."

Naruto hung his head but admitted, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Lying down on the single large bed he stared up at the ceiling and said, "I really screwed this up, didn't I?"

Ino felt some of her anger fade away when Naruto admitted he was wrong so getting up from the chair she was in made her way to the bed. Sitting next to him she said, "Hey, we'll find a way to fix this."

Naruto nodded saying, "I hope you're right." Changing the subject he asked, "Do you really feel guilty about not being able to tell Sakura." When Ino nodded he asked, "Why?"

"Because, you are probably one of the best things that has ever happened to me," Ino said, "and I can't share it with her. Also she's hurting by your giving her the cold shoulder and I can't even tell her why."

"I can't promise you that I'll tell her or let you Ino," Naruto said prompting Ino to sigh, "But I'll try to be more considerate of your feelings the next time I feel like opening my big mouth."

Trying to lighten the mood as well Ino said, "Since it's very likely that we'll soon be locked away in a Suna cell. I guess I won't have to worry about keeping this a secret from Sakura much longer."

"There you go. I was sure there was a bright side to this," Naruto said allowing a small chuckle to escape him.

Ino smiled but before she could reply a knock at the door attracted their attention. Due to his mark on the person they were able to tell that it was Tayuya. Naruto got up to let her in the room, but before she could bring up what brought her there she asked, "What's going on?" upon feeling some of the remaining tension in the room.

Smiling that she was about to stir up another hornets' nest for Naruto. Ino said, "Naruto told Gaara everything."

"You did what?" Tayuya said getting angry except for a whole slew of different reasons then Ino. Naruto sighed as he tried to calm down the angry red-head coming to the conclusion that having a small harem sucked when all the women were of the opinion you had acted like an idiot.

 ******************************** *

Gaara stood on a rooftop and used his Third Eye Technique to keep Naruto under surveillance. He admitted to being surprised as it appeared the red-head that had entered the room was rather upset with him. No doubt due to Naruto's telling him about what he had done and how he planned to unify the world. Gaara found that strange since Naruto had made it sound like he gained some sort of power over them. But as he tried to calm the red-head down it didn't seem to be working. He was lost in thought wondering what that meant when he heard, "Don't you have Anbu for keeping tabs on people?"

Surprised his sister had been able to sneak up on him Gaara spun saying, "Are you here to silence me?"

A look of hurt crossed her face but she said, "I suppose I am in a matter of speaking." Calmly she walked past him to gaze into the room where Naruto was staying. She smiled seeing her lover cowering slightly from an enraged Tayuya who was being held back by Ino.

"I don't understand what is going on there," Gaara admitted after coming to the conclusion Temari wasn't there to attack him.

"If I had to guess," Temari said with a small chuckle as a lamp got tossed causing the room to go dark, "Tayuya is upset probably because she's spent three years trapped in a coma and is likely afraid that Naruto's telling you about his jutsu means she may be spending more time locked away in a prison."

"Doesn't he have a means to control them," Gaara asked before adding, "and you?"

"Yes," Temari admitted turning from the window a smile on her lips as the light came back on to find Tayuya straddling Naruto making out with him.

Gaara turned away from the window with a blush on his cheeks as he said, "I guess he used it."

"No," Temari said with a laugh as Ino got involved pushing Tayuya to the side to kiss the blond boy, "I think Tayuya simply came to the realization that if you end up arresting all of us it's going to be a while before she can be with him so doesn't want to waste any of the remaining time they have fighting."

"Us," Gaara said facing his sister, "You include yourself in that estimate."

"Why shouldn't I?" Temari asked, "After all you can't exactly trust me now."

"But you are my sister and probably a victim of that jutsu," Gaara reassured her but was surprised when she laughed.

"Sorry," Temari said, "But if you had been there you would have seen that I practically begged Naruto to take me. So considering me a victim is pretty farfetched."

"Still…"

"Plus while I appreciate you getting upset over my seemingly being a victim. You should understand I'm quite happy with how things turned out," Temari said which surprised her brother.

"It doesn't bother you that he plans to seduce more women?" Gaara asked.

"No, and while that may be a byproduct of the jutsu it doesn't change the fact that I consider being bound to Naruto better than my status before our trip to Suna."

"Why?"

Sighing Temari said, "Because it isn't easy being the sister of the Kazekage."

"I wasn't aware," Gaara said sounding apologetic.

"I know and it isn't your fault that most men found approaching me rather intimidating. Even Naruto wasn't going to." That caught Gaara by surprise which Temari could tell due to his eyes widening fractionally, explaining she added, "He values your friendship and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it. It was only because of the machinations of Tsunade and the two girls down there that he eventually broke down." Smiling she said, "Trust me, he would have needed to be a eunuch to remain unaffected by the show that was put on. But I believe he was coming here to tell you about his goal and only his sleeping with me made him doubt that you would go along with it."

"I see," Gaara said walking towards the opposite side of the roof they were standing on away from the hotel Naruto was staying in. "Do you believe that he has any chance of uniting the shinobi world?"

"I don't know," Temari admitted, "But he did give me my youngest brother back. Something I thought equally impossible just three short years ago." Gaara faced her, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. Seeing that Gaara may be coming around she added, "This may also work to your benefit as well."

"How so?"

Smiling Temari said, "You now have a friend with the skill set necessary to solve that problem with Matsuri and her uncle. Once that is taken care of you'll be free to announce your relationship with Sari."

 ******************************** *

Temari entered the room to find Tayuya with her shirt off as she fought for her spot on top of a still dressed Naruto. Ino kept trying to push her to the side every now and then but at the moment was settling for a three way kiss. Temari felt herself grow a little moist at the sight but cleared her throat attracting Naruto's attention. He sat up immediately as did the other two women. When Naruto got off the bed much to a protesting Tayuya's displeasure Temari said, "Relax, you'll have other opportunities."

Naruto blew out a breath asking, "He's not mad anymore?"

"No, he's waiting on the roof across from this room. He wants to talk with you."

Naruto nodded quickly exiting the hotel. Landing on the roof he was about to speak when Gaara said, "Naruto, provided you continue to make Temari happy I'll consider the matter dropped. I also thank you for the faith you put into our friendship to include me in this plan of yours."

"I'll always do my best to cherish her," Naruto said prompting Gaara to incline his head.

"Good," Gaara said before adding, "As Temari pointed out I do find myself in need of a shinobi with your new set of skills." Naruto arched an eyebrow but remained quiet. Gaara taking that as an invitation to explain said, "Do you remember Matsuri?"

Naruto thought a moment before saying, "Wasn't she that academy student that we had to rescue from those weapon makers."

"Yes," Gaara said, "She was quite fearful of weapons if you remember."

Nodding Naruto said, "I remember she had witnessed her parents' deaths."

"Yes, she also apparently carries feelings for me," Gaara said.

"But you don't return them," Naruto said prompting the Kazekage to nod in agreement. "Why not just tell her?"

"I wish it was that simple," Gaara replied. "However Matsuri comes from a rather influential family. You may not know this but here in Suna water is more precious than gold. Her parents were successful water prospectors and were killed by bandits."

"What does that have to do with not telling her how you feel?" Naruto asked.

"I'm getting to that," Gaara said in a rare moment of irritation.

"Sorry."

"Where was I? Her family therefore controls most of the water that flows into the village. Her uncle inherited the company that distributes the water upon the death of her parents."

"I take it he's the problem then," Naruto said earning a nod from Gaara.

"Indeed, he is using her feelings in hopes of pressuring me to marry her," Gaara replied.

"I can't imagine Matsuri going along with that though," Naruto said since Matsuri had struck him as a dedicated Suna shinobi.

"She is unaware of his manipulations," Gaara answered. "But so long as she is a shinobi she is unable to assume control of the company."

"What is the uncle after though?"

"I believe that he thinks that if Matsuri and I get married in time that will lead to his family becoming the most powerful in all of Wind Country through any children we may have."

"Still why not just tell her all this?"

Gaara sighed before saying, "The matter is further complicated by my already being involved with someone."

"Again why not just tell Matsuri?"

"Because the woman I'm seeing is a close friend of hers named Sari," Gaara said.

Understanding dawning on him, Naruto said, "She was one of the girls that showed up after Grandma Chiyo sacrificed her life for you."

"Yes," Gaara said, "Also should you use this new jutsu of yours on her I will crush your genitals."

"Don't worry, I'll keep clear," Naruto said resisting the urge to cup his package. Scratching his cheek Naruto said, "Not to shine to bright a light on my own hedonistic ways but why not simply date both."

"My life has been abnormal enough and I would at least like a normal relationship," Gaara said.

Nodding with a lecherous smile feeling more at ease talking about it with his friend Naruto said, "Normal is overrated. But I'll do as you ask."

Gaara smiled slightly saying, "Sari will be happy to know we won't have to sneak around anymore."

"I'm glad to hear that as I was wondering if you would like to play a small part in helping me seduce Matsuri."

"I'd rather not," Gaara said his cheeks coloring.

"I can understand that," Naruto said, "But I'm going to need to borrow your office tomorrow night then." Gaara raised an eyebrow so Naruto explained his basic plan that he would flush out in greater detail with his girls later.

 ******************************** *

Naruto and Ino waited outside the building where Matsuri had been assigned clerical duties for the day. As they waited Ino said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Always," Naruto said getting comfortable on a pile of wooden boxes lining the alley they were in.

"Well considering the parallels between Matsuri and you do you regret what we're about to do?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Well she loves Gaara who loves someone else, while you loved Sakura who you think…"

"I get it, I get it," Naruto said cutting her off making Ino frown. "But why should I regret targeting Matsuri?"

"For the same reason you won't target Sakura," Ino said, "we're stealing away her choice."

"You didn't seem to mind manipulating me into taking Temari," Naruto pointed out.

"That was different," Ino replied.

"Really how?" Naruto quickly shot back with a smile when Ino couldn't think of an adequate response.

"It just was," she said in a huff but was forced to admit Naruto had her. Further discussion was put on hold as their target left the building. Ino formed the handsign to implant her suggestion into Matsuri and waited for the girl to stop a moment before letting her have it.

 ******************************** *

Matsuri was leaving another boring day of clerical duty, but considering that the last time the village had been attacked they had nearly lost the Kazekage considered it a blessing. Still she wouldn't mind a mission that led her out of the village for a few days if only to get away from her uncle. The building she was leaving was actually the headquarters of the company her parents had founded. Her uncle had specifically requested her for the boring mission and she suspected that the reason was so he could harp on her lack of backbone when it came to her desire to be with Gaara.

She didn't know why it mattered so much to him anyway. In truth she never really liked the man and when he became her guardian after her parents' death her dislike had only grown. She firmly believed that the only reason he had taken care of her was because it was a stipulation her parents had placed in their will. The only thing he had ever supported her in was her desire to be a shinobi, and the only reason for that was because as long as she was on active duty it made her ineligible to run the company herself.

She stopped for a moment to decide whether she should go home to her modest apartment and cook herself dinner or get something from one of the many new restaurants that had recently opened. But instead of deciding on dinner she was suddenly overcome by a desire to see Gaara. Heading to the Kazekage's mansion she entered and was confused as to why it was empty. Making her way to his office she was surprised to find the hallway darkened and his door slightly ajar.

Looking inside she almost gasped but prevented herself from doing so by clamping her hands over her mouth. Inside was her crush and Sari kissing passionately. Gaara was leaning against his desk his arms around Sari's waist as they made out in his office. Sari broke the kiss staring into his eyes as she asked, "When are we going to announce our relationship?"

"Soon I promise," Gaara responded, "I just need to find the right way to tell Matsuri."

Placing her head on his chest Sari said, "Be gentle please."

"I will," was Gaara's response but Matsuri was no longer there to hear it.

When they were sure they were alone the seemingly close couple dropped their henges to reveal Tayuya and Temari. "Why'd I have to be my brother," Temari complained.

"Are you saying you would have wanted to make out with him?" Tayuya asked teasingly.

"What, no. I'm just wondering why I even had to do this," Temari responded.

"To help her get over Gaara and to get her uncle off of your brother's back," Tayuya said pulling out of her arms to sit on the desk next to the girl. "Besides don't act like you didn't like making out with me."

Temari blushed but admitted, "It wasn't the kissing a girl part."

"Oh"

"It was that depending on how well Gaara's relationship goes with Sari. I may have ended up kissing the image of my future sister-in-law." Tayuya smiled at her but instead of answering began rocking the desk back and forth prompting Temari to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Well since I'm going to be sneaking into the various Shinobi villages I was just thinking about starting a little game of having Naruto sleep with me on each of the village leader's desks," Tayuya responded.

"Don't you dare," Temari said but a minute later imagined herself riding Naruto to an amazing orgasm while on the desk.

"You're thinking about it," Tayuya said a large smile splitting her face.

"No I'm not," Temari quickly replied but her blush made it apparent she was lying.

"You so fucking are," was the red-heads teasing response.

 ********************************

Matsuri couldn't stop her tears as she ran from the office. She berated herself that it turned out her uncle was right. She stopped to catch her breath near the area she had felt the impulse to go see Gaara at. Deciding to go home she began to head that way when a delicious smell entered her nostrils. Following it she arrived at a small stand that had a sign that read, "Ichiraku's of Suna."

Hoping that the food inside would provide some comfort for her. She entered and took a seat at the counter. "Welcome to Ichiraku," the kind proprietor said as she looked over the menu.

"I'd like a shrimp ramen please," she said wiping at her red eyes.

"Coming right up," Teuchi said as he began getting her dish ready.

The sound of another customer attracted his attention and he smiled brightly as Naruto entered the stand. "Naruto, good to see you," the owner said brightly.

"Good to see you too Old Man," Naruto replied. "When Ayame told me you started a new stand in Suna I knew I had to see it for myself."

"Well what do you think," the man said holding his arms out for Naruto to take it in.

Chuckling Naruto said, "Looks just like the one in Konoha. I hope I can say the same about the food. I'll have a miso ramen please."

"Sure thing," Teuchi said placing a bowl in front of Matsuri and adding, "Here on the house."

She looked up surprised saying, "That's alright I can pay."

"I'm sure you can, but you look like you're in need of a little kindness," Teuchi responded gently.

Naruto felt a little guilt at that but knew that one way or another Matsuri would have been hurt. Hoping that he could help ease it he took a seat next to her saying, "It's been a while Matsuri."

She smiled as best she could saying, "Yes, but it is good to see you again Naruto."

"Thanks," Naruto replied his smile growing as Teuchi placed his bowl in front of him. "Let's dig in," he said energetically as he began to scarf the food down.

Matsuri found his smile rather infectious and began to eat her meal her mood rising slightly. Naruto finished rather quickly and putting his bowl down said, "More please."

Teuchi couldn't help smiling either as he saw his profits for the night doubling as he quickly refilled the bowl. After finishing five bowls by the time Matsuri finished hers, he said, "Ah nothing like ramen to make your troubles go away."

Being reminded of hers, Matsuri frowned a little but admitted, "The food did make me feel better."

"Do you want to talk about?"

"That's okay," Matsuri said standing, "I wouldn't want to trouble you." She left small stand wondering if she should go home but admitted she didn't want to be alone.

Naruto threw his money on the counter leaving enough to cover his bowls as well as hers before following after her. Easily catching up Naruto matched her pace as he said, "I'm a pretty good listener you know. Also, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know."

Matsuri gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes but said, "It's nothing. I just found out the boy I liked is with someone else."

Naruto knew he could use that to begin his seduction but decided to go a different route saying, "You must be talking about Gaara and Sari."

Her head turned towards him quickly in surprise before saying, "You knew?" Before Naruto could answer she said more to herself then him, "Of course you did. You're practically his best friend."

"Well I only just learned yesterday," Naruto admitted. Deciding honesty was the best way to go he took a deep breath saying, "Truthfully he asked me to be the one to tell you. That little scene you came across today, I arranged it."

Matsuri's eyes went wide showing her surprise before narrowing as her anger took over. "Why would you do that?" she angrily demanded. "Why would Gaara go along with such a thing?"

Answering the second question first Naruto said, "He didn't. You came across Temari who was henged as Gaara and another girl who was pretending to be Sari."

Matsuri's mouth opened and closed several times before looking around making sure that nobody was listening to them before leaning in and saying, "But they were kissing."

Chuckling Naruto said, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"I…I don't understand. What's going on?"

Thinking for a moment Naruto said after collecting his thoughts, "Let's just say, that Gaara was hoping that I could break the news in such a way that everyone could be happy."

"You failed," Matsuri said sadly.

"I haven't really done anything yet," Naruto said causing the Suna kunoichi to look at him strangely. Answering her unasked question he said, "My initial plan was to use a new jutsu I learned on you. It would have made you more susceptible to being seduced by me."

Catching on Matsuri said, "So what happened in the office was to make me easier pickings."

"Exactly," he admitted.

"Then why didn't you?" Matsuri asked her tone not giving away how she was feeling.

"Mainly because of one of my girls," Naruto said, thinking of the conversation Ino and he had when she had placed the suggestion to go to Gaara's office into Matsuri.

"One…"

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto said, "Yeah, heh-heh… you see Temari and the girl, her name is Tayuya, have also experienced my jutsu."

Matsuri blushed at the implications before asking, "Does Gaara know about that?"

"It's sort of why he asked me to do this," Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Because of your uncle," Naruto said, "and also since he knew about your feelings and was hoping that I could make you as happy as Temari."'

"What does my uncle have to do with this?"

"Recently he's been putting pressure on Gaara to respond to your feelings. I didn't get all the details but I have the feeling that he's hinting that he might start cutting the amount of water Suna receives if Gaara doesn't. I suppose your uncle is hoping that any kids the two of you had would end up taking Gaara's place as Kazekage. But how that benefits him I'm not sure."

"Gaara couldn't think I would go along with such a plan though. Does he?"

"No," Naruto said calming the girl, "It's just that he was hoping to get you to pass your feelings onto me to blunt your uncle's scheme."

Matsuri sagged in relief knowing her Kage didn't think her capable of such treachery. But staring at Naruto questioned, "So why tell me all this? If that jutsu was capable of working on Temari surely it could have worked on me."

"Truthfully, it's because your love triangle sort of reminds me of my own," Naruto said with a sad smile. Matsuri merely stared at him so he explained, "You know my teammate Sakura right?" When he received a nod he continued, "I loved her for years. But she only had eyes for my other teammate Sasuke."

Interrupting Matsuri asked, "But with this jutsu couldn't you make her want to be with you."

"It doesn't work like that exactly, but it would bind her to me," Naruto explained. "Yet, you see since I love her, I want her to be happy. Therefore, I won't use this jutsu on her and will let her continue to pursue Sasuke. I suppose I told you all this since I'm sure you'll stop your uncle without me seducing you. Not to mention it wouldn't be fair to rob you of your ability to continue to pursue Gaara if that's what you really want."

"Gaara gave you permission to use it on me though," Matsuri said her tone again giving no hint of what she was feeling.

"Don't get too upset at him. He's still a little new at expressing emotion, and I think he honestly believed that this was the avenue that wouldn't leave you with a broken heart."

Matsuri stopped causing Naruto to turn and face her. She looked down at her feet as she asked, "If you used this jutsu would it make me feel better?"

"I can't answer that," Naruto said honestly, "It'll make you feel aroused and I'm sure you'll enjoy it. But in the morning you may still love Gaara, and would find yourself bound to me."

"Is there no going back after that?"

"Only for the initial stage of the jutsu. But if we go all the way then no."

"Could we try the first stage?"

"I'd love too. But why would you wish to give up on Gaara?"

Looking up at the stars Matsuri said, "He cares for Sari and doesn't seemed inclined to take other lovers as you have." Facing Naruto she continued a small smile on her lips, "Therefore, my only alternatives are to pray my friend and Kage's relationship fizzles, or to move on. I think I'll choose to move on and if Gaara thinks you'll be good for me, I'll trust his opinion."

They made their way to Matsuri's apartment. Stepping inside Naruto looked around saying, "It's not what I expected."

"Why," Matsuri asked looking around her apartment which was laid out similarly to his own.

"It's just that according to Gaara the company your parents started is rather successful. I figured you would be living someplace a little fancier. But I guess it does suit you."

Matsuri blushed asking, "Why do you say that?"

"Anyone who would serve their village obviously puts their priority in the right things," Naruto said smiling as her blush intensified.

Facing away from him, she asked embarrassed, "What… what now? Should I take my clothes off?"

"All in good time," Naruto said coming up behind her. Channeling his chakra into his hands he placed them on her shoulders as he began to rub them.

Matsuri was filled with a warmth that quickly moved from her shoulders to her more erogenous places. "Mmmm," she moaned leaning into him.

"Are you feeling good?" he whispered into her ear.

"Ye…yes," Matsuri said closing her eyes as he kneaded her shoulders. Suddenly her chest felt lighter. Looking down she saw that Naruto had removed her modified flak jacket. As it fell away from her chest she blushed as her nipples were clearly poking out from beneath her shirt due to her lack of a bra. He moved his hands from her shoulders, placing them on her hips and began placing kisses along her neck starting at where it met her shoulder before making his way up. Reaching her ear, he nibbled on her lobe before tilting her head to face him.

The kiss began modestly but quickly heated up to the point where their tongues danced against one another. He then moved the hand that he had used to tilt her head to her chest where he began kneading her breast over her shirt. Matsuri moaned into his mouth which rose in volume when he pulled slightly on her nipple. She leaned into him but quickly stood straight again when her backside came into contact with his hardened cock.

Naruto broke the kiss before asking, "Would you like to sit down?"

Matsuri nodded her head, still breathless from the kiss and thus unable to respond with words. Naruto grabbed her hand to lead her to the couch. He sat first allowing her to pick where she wanted to sit and smiled when she tried to sit demurely next to him. Placing his hand on her knee he said, "You need to relax."

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassed, "I've never done anything like this before."

Moving his hand up and down her thigh he replied, "Simply do what feels right. There's no right or wrong way to go about this."

He noticed her eyes which had been looking anywhere but, suddenly zeroed in on the impressive bulge rising from his jeans. He chuckled letting her know he was aware of where she was staring and although her cheeks reddened further she didn't look away. Running a tongue over her suddenly dry lips she asked, "Can…can I touch it?"

"Go ahead," Naruto said as he leaned back to allow Matsuri access.

The Suna kunoichi leaned forward hesitantly but then with more confidence. Moving her hand to the fly of his jeans she pulled it down. Her hand moved back quickly as his dick popped out of the front of his jeans. "It's…it's so big," Matsuri said looking up at his face.

"Thank you."

Matsuri reached forward taking his cock into her hand surprised at how warm it felt. She ran her hand up it getting a feel of it which caused Naruto to moan appreciatively. Feeling emboldened she began to stroke it at an easy pace.

Placing his hand on her thigh, he said, "That feels great." Matsuri began stroking him faster and noticed that his dick began to get slick as it leaked precum. So caught up was she in her actions that the gasp that escaped her came as a surprise.

"N-naruto…" she moaned as Naruto began to move his hand over her panties rubbing her womanhood.

"Fair's, fair," Matsuri," he whispered into her ear. It wasn't long before her panties were soaked from Naruto's own actions so he pushed them to the side to bury a finger inside of her and was surprised at just how tight her pussy was.

The pair continued to masturbate each other for several minutes. Naruto who had been staving off his own orgasm was nearing the point of no return when Matsuri moaned, "N-naruto…something…something's happening."

Naruto figured that Matsuri had never experienced an orgasm before so said, "Let it happen, Matsuri."

Despite his suggestion Matsuri still tried to fight it but her orgasm hit regardless causing her to tense up. Naruto felt his finger get squeezed almost painfully but the pleasure of his own orgasm offset it at he released his seed over Matsuri's hand. Naruto's hand was also coated in the juice of the girl he had made cum.

The two sat on the couch catching their breaths for a moment. Matsuri pulled her hand away from his crotch to stare at his seed. She wondered if she should get a rag to clean her hand but caught Naruto out of the corner of her eye staring at his own. She blushed seeing how wet they looked but was mortified when he licked them clean. Once his task was completed he said, "You can wash off if you wish."

But Matsuri responded by hesitantly sticking her tongue out to lick at her finger. Pulling only a little into her mouth she moaned at the taste and soon found herself licking her hand clean with gusto. Swallowing the last of his cum, she pouted but noticed that he was hard again. Tempted to get on her knees to get more directly, she also wanted to feel it inside of her. Pulling her eyes away from the hard staff she locked eyes with Naruto's kind blue ones.

"It's up to you how far we go Matsuri," he said gently, "We can play a little more if you wish or…"

"Or…"

Cupping her face he said, "Or, you can become mine completely. I promise to always be there for you."

"How can you promise that? We live in different villages" she asked surprised at how much she wanted it to be true.

"If you agree to be mine, I'll place a mark on you that will allow me to come to you wherever you are," Naruto said.

Matsuri pulled away to stand and Naruto thought he had received his answer. But a moment later Matsuri's hands were fiddling with the zipper on the skirt she wore. Pulling it down the skirt pooled at her feet and she hooked her fingers into her panties pulling them down as well. Naruto joined her in standing allowing his pants to fall to the floor along with his boxers. Matsuri was about to pull her shirt over her head but Naruto stopped her before she could free herself of it completely.

With only her mouth exposed, he leaned in to kiss her to which she responded hungrily. He allowed her to remove her shirt completely after the kiss ended and smiled when she did the same to him as he removed his own. When she was done kissing him she allowed him to remove his shirt completely and giggled as he scooped up her nude form.

Holding her in his arms he wondered in which direction he should head to reach her bedroom and received the answer in the form of her pointing to which closed door he should move towards. Entering her bedroom he found it to be rather modest like the rest of her apartment and made his way to her bed. Setting her down, he placed a light kiss on her lips before moving on to her chin, and neck. Working his way down to her chest he sucked in one of her nipples causing her to gasp and arch her back. Cupping her other one he worked on them until he felt her hand on his tool. She stroked it several times before saying, "Naruto…I-I want this in me."

He nodded and moved between her legs rubbing his length along her slit getting it lubed as best he could, considering her tightness. Once he accomplished this he pushed the head in and felt her tighten to the point that she almost forced him out. "Matsuri honey, you need to relax."

"It…it hurts Naruto," she whimpered. Naruto didn't move until he felt her body relax before feeding more of himself into her. It took almost ten minutes before he was completely inside but he managed. He remained still until she began to make little rocking motions with her hips at which point he slid about half of his length out before plunging back in.

"Ohhhh," Matsuri moaned pleasurably providing Naruto with the inspiration to pick up his pace. As he worked his length in and out of her, he leaned down to suck one of her small breasts almost completely into his mouth. Letting it go with a pop he leaned back stopping completely with his length buried inside of her. Matsuri's moaning took on a hint of a complaint bringing a smile to his face as he grabbed her right leg and brought it up and over his shoulder until it touched her left. Moving her until she was on her side he spooned up behind her before he began sliding in and out of her again while grouping her breasts.

Looking over her shoulder Matsuri said, "Kiss… kiss me please."

Naruto leaned forward after placing a kiss on her shoulder. When he made contact with her mouth she quickly responded darting her tongue out and into his. He pulled back slightly so that their tongues were visible as they swirled around each other. She broke the kiss as Naruto pulled on both her nipples causing her to moan, "Oh ggggoooooddddd, don't do that or else I'm going to break."

"I want you to break though Matsuri," Naruto whispered into her ear. "Go ahead, cum. Show me the face that only I'll see." He punctuated his sentence by giving her nipples another strong pull.

"Aaaaahhhhhh," Matsuri shouted, her face taking on a look of pure pleasure. Her pussy tightened to the point that Naruto couldn't move but feeling her muscles squeezing him for his essences he let go coating her insides in his seed.

The sweating couple was breathing hard as they basked in the glow of their activity. They remained connected as Naruto's cock refused to wilt despite Matsuri loosening slightly in the aftermath of her orgasm. Matsuri's breathing began to even out and she looked behind her saying, "Naruto…"

"Yes."

"Please don't stop until there's only room in my heart for you," she said her tone filled with longing. He felt her pussy squeeze around him again so rolling onto his back pulling her with, he went about showing her that he would do everything in his power to make her wish a reality.


	9. Chapter 9

**Target: A surprise**

Naruto and Tayuya were in the recreation of his apartment within his seal. The reason was so Kyuubi could create a new seal to mark people that Tayuya found in the villages she entered. That way Naruto would be able to locate them later. Coupled with the Hiraishin mark that Tayuya would leave in the villages, not to mention the one Kyuubi would be working into the new seal, Naruto figured he'd easily be able to approach them even if she was no longer in the village.

It was going to be necessary going forward as Naruto was due to leave Suna in the morning and probably wouldn't have time to pursue the two women she had already zeroed out for inclusion. Tayuya had little doubt that she wasn't the only one sad about that as she knew the two Suna kunoichi had gotten used to having him around.

Tayuya grinned considering at the moment she was the one with him in the real world as well. They were both lying in her bed in the cheap apartment she had rented on a month by month basis. Much like in the hospital he was channeling Kyuubi's chakra into her so that she could be there to learn how to apply it when finished. Except unlike then they were both naked.

In the seal world they were still dressed and sitting side by side on the couch while Kyuubi drew on the wall modifying the formula she was working on to match all the criteria Tayuya had asked for. The former Sound-nin's smile widened as she thought of all the things she planned to do that night with Naruto as soon as she was taught how to apply it. Her smile dropped though when she noticed Naruto's face began to scrunch up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not…Oh fuck," he suddenly shouted in a way that usually signaled his release.

Kyuubi spun surprised by his sudden outburst but before she could inquire as to what was going on he faded from the seal. Tayuya stared surprised for several seconds before it dawned on her what had happened and she blurted, "Those bitches." She cut her connection as well leaving a disgruntled Kyuubi behind as she began to once more feel the pleasure that the other women were experiencing.

 ******************************** *

"Oh fuck," Naruto shouted feeling a strange sensation as his consciousness was temporarily in two places at once as he erupted into the warm mouth surrounding his tool. The moment passed leaving him full aware of the small apartment that he had been occupying with Tayuya as they waited. He directed his gaze down his body to see Matsuri finish drinking his load with a pleased looking Ino saying, "How's he taste?"

"Like you don't know," Temari said sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed.

Pouting Ino replied, "I know, but I was hoping she'd share."

Temari's response was interrupted as Tayuya shot up saying, "Oh no you bitches don't. He's mine."

Temari glared at the red-head as she quickly said, "You're not the only one that's going to be separated from him in the morning you know."

"But I was the one that got to be with him the least due to my job," Tayuya countered.

Temari frowned since Tayuya did have a point as she and Matsuri had monopolized his time during the several days Naruto had been in the village as he waited for Gaara to finalize the list of Sand Genin appearing in the next Chunin Exam. However despite Tayuya's point Naruto could tell that neither of the Suna kunoichi were exactly thrilled at missing out on a chance to be with him on his final night in Suna. Ino decided to stay out of it since she knew she would have him all to herself for the trip back.

Hoping to ease the tension Naruto said, "I have an idea."

"Please don't tell me you want to use those clones of yours again," Temari said directing her glare from Tayuya to him.

Naruto winced from her piercing gaze as he remembered his disastrous attempt to use Shadow Clones to make it so each girl had time with him. He had created several and then hidden himself among them to allow the girls to pick which one they would spend the night with. Sadly, the girls learned which one got the real one as clones were not meant for the rigors of sex. Matsuri had been the big winner that night as she had chosen wisely and gotten the real one, while the others had their clones dispel sometime during the act leaving them frustrated. As a result he vowed to take another look at the Forbidden Scroll in order to figure out just what the hell Shadow Clones were supposed to be used for. Since he figured it was only because of his enormous amount of chakra that he got away with using them in combat like he did.

"Not what I had in mind," Naruto said.

"Fine, but I'm first," Tayuya said getting an idea of what Naruto had in store and climbed on top of him trying to bury him inside of her.

Naruto grabbed her by the hips preventing her from succeeding and then pushed her onto her back before saying, "Again not exactly what I have in mind." He grabbed a pillow putting it under Tayuya's ass to raise her hips in order to make it easier to enter her from his kneeling position.

As he slid into Tayuya, she moaned contently causing the other three girls to dampen their panties as their own arousal grew. Naruto continued to move slowly as Tayuya rested her ankles on his shoulders. He stared straight ahead at the three girls at the foot of the bed as Tayuya thrashed her head back and forth.

Temari seemed to understand what he was waiting for first climbing onto the bed she then pressed herself against his side while still fully dressed and said, "No fair, Naruto. Make me feel good too."

Naruto's smile grew as he reached one of his hands into the folds of her kimono where her legs met together. The smile grew more lecherous as he felt no panties there to bar his access to her sweet spot. Commenting on it he said, "No panties Temari, how bold." Her response turned into a groan as he buried two fingers inside of her.

Temari grabbed onto his shoulder as she slide down some spreading her thighs apart wider to give Naruto more room to work as he fingered her snatch. He turned his head towards her and kissed her deeply as he began to pound Tayuya harder and faster.

She responded immediately shouting, "That's it fuck me senseless. Oh fuck…"

Naruto felt his own nipple being licked on the opposite side Temari was occupying. Turning his head he found Matsuri, who had taken the time to get out of her clothes, running her tongue around it. He reached his free hand up to cup one of her breasts. As he tweaked one of her nipples she moaned, "I…I want you too, Naruto."

"Don't worry, we have all night," Naruto said leaning down to kiss her gently. He moved the hand working her nipple to her snatch where he buried a finger inside her. As he pleased three of his girls he directed his attention to Ino, who rubbed her own snatch while standing and watching the show. Although her eyes moved over all of them, she mostly focused her attention to the spot his cock was currently churning.

Tayuya suddenly tightening around his shaft caught him by surprise as he was busy licking Matsuri's nipple at the time. It triggered his own orgasm which he shouted saying, "I'm cumming." As he deposited his load into Tayuya, he was vaguely aware of Ino making her way closer to the bed. Climbing onto it, she leaned over Tayuya's body looking directly at where they were connected. When he was finished he pulled out and Ino suddenly lurched forward taking him into her mouth. He moaned as he felt her tongue swirl around his cock cleaning it of his and Tayuya's combined release. After cleaning his tool completely she let him out of her mouth prompting Temari to pull him down onto his back. As the Suna kunoichi positioned herself over his rod he continued to watch Ino as she stared at his release slowly leaking from Tayuya's pussy.

He groaned as he felt his dick slip into Temari but kept his eyes glued to Ino. He had noticed that she seemed to have developed an oral fixation and that it seemed to center around tasting his cock after each girl he had been with. It had started after she had seen him with Tsunade and after the Hokage had lost consciousness she had immediately gotten up from the chair to latch her mouth to his dick. He had figured it was only a matter of time before she would drink directly from a woman's lower lips herself and got the feeling that now was the moment as she stared down at Tayuya's abused pussy.

She leaned forward ever so slowly before giving Tayuya's snatch an exploratory lick. Apparently she liked what she tasted as soon she was eating out Tayuya with the same gusto she had seen him use many times. "Hey, stop…stop it…," Tayuya feebly complained coming down from her orgasm to find Ino was behind the continued sensations she was feeling.

Ino pulled away from Tayuya's pussy to look back at the girl showing her lips covered in both her and Naruto's cum to say, "No way in hell." Before she could get back to her meal though, Matsuri moved in front of Ino and pulled her into a kiss. When the kiss ended Matsuri licked her lips sensuously and said, "Delicious."

Matsuri moved away to climb above Naruto's head in order to lower her own snatch to his lips as Temari continued to ride him. Naruto gave Matsuri his full attention as he began to attack her sensitive spot with his tongue. Meanwhile, Ino brought her other leg over Tayuya's head giving the red head a clear view of her panty covered snatch and the dark stain that appeared to be spreading. Tayuya admitted what Ino was doing was pleasurable but still felt uneasy about returning the favor in the same manner. Therefore she pulled Ino's panties to the side before sticking a finer inside the blonde. Ino moaned appreciatively spurring Tayuya on as she felt her own lusts begin to return.

Temari paused a moment in her riding of Naruto to catch her breath as well as take in the erotic sight of Ino eating out Tayuya. She wondered for a brief moment what the girl was tasting before she directed her attention to Matsuri. Leaning forward she kissed the panting brunette picking up a hint of what Ino had transferred as the two had kissed. The small taste was enough to spike Temari's lust though and she quickly began rocking her hips in an effort to get off.

Listening to the sound of Tayuya and Ino as they pleased each other truly was serving as a huge aphrodisiac for Naruto. Responding to Temari's need he began to try and match her rhythm while he continued to please Matsuri with his tongue. Sensing the girl sitting on his face was closest he sucked on her clit causing her to orgasm and soak his face in her release. She fell to her side away from the others and no sooner was she clear then Temari's face appeared in front of him. She kissed him greedily giving him the feeling that she was trying to taste Matsuri through him.

Placing his hands on her still clothed hips, although her kimono had fallen away from her upper body, he held her still before he began to piston up into her. Temari was forced to break the kiss as she moaned, "Yes, that's it fuck me Naruto…fuck me. Fill my pussy with your hot spunk."

"You asked for it," Naruto said rolling them over where he could truly pound into her. As he went to work she clasped her legs around his waist locking her ankles behind him. Finally she tensed up using her legs to pull him deeper inside her and screamed her release as she felt Naruto fill her insides. She laid there panting with her eyes closed but opened them in surprise when she felt a tongue begin probing her lower lips. Seeing that Ino who apparently had gotten all the cream she could from Tayuya, who was panting having cum again from the blonde leaf kunoichi's talented tongue, had moved onto the fresh source that was leaking from her. Temari placed a hand on Ino's head to push her away but when the blonde flicked her still sensitive clit with her tongue found herself pulling Ino into her snatch instead.

 ******************************** *

The orgy had lasted for almost an hour before each girl was completely satisfied. Although tired, Naruto had to admit his endless stamina could easily have kept him going for a while longer. He pushed away the desire to succumb to sleep to take another dive into the seal. Making his way to the recreation of his apartment the first thing he noticed was the completed seal design on the wall. He turned his attention to Kyuubi who was staring at him from the couch with her arms crossed. From her demeanor he could see that she was rather upset with him. Figuring it was due to his sudden departure as well as for the reason he sat next to her on the couch.

He remained silent waiting for her to make the first move and was surprised that she did in the form of relaxing into his side. "Enjoy yourself," she asked a hint of the bitterness she felt at having to feel the pleasure second hand leaking into her voice.

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that," Naruto said. Staring at the symbol on the wall which appeared to be an X with a circle around it he asked, "Is it complete?"

"Yes," Kyuubi said a little put off at his changing the subject. "Once she applies it to the target the seal will allow you to sense were these potential conquests are. It will also disappear so the target won't realize she's been marked."

"Nicely done," Naruto said before surprising Kyuubi by gently tilting her face towards his. She shut her eyes as he slowly closed the distance between them. The kiss started as gently as the first one they had shared but Kyuubi quickly desired more and opened her mouth in order to invite Naruto to deepen the kiss. It was an invitation he quickly accepted as his tongue darted into hers to met and dance with hers.

Kyuubi lost track of how long they kissed but eventually the need to breath overpowered her. Breaking apart she panted and watched Naruto with hooded eyes as he quickly recovered first. He slipped from the couch taking up a kneeling position in front of her. Reaching forward, he placed a hand on her thighs before slowly moving the kimono she wore apart to reveal her panty covered mound. He looked up at Kyuubi before asking, "Would you like a reward for a job well done?"

Kyuubi nodded shyly wondering what it was Naruto would do. He leaned and placed kisses on the insides of her inner thighs. He worked his way towards where they converged slowly taking his time as he moved from one leg to the other. Much to Kyuubi pleasure he reached her junction but it quickly turned to embarrassment as he took in several deep breaths making it clear he was breathing in her scent.

"Don't… don't do that," Kyuubi said wondering why it was she felt such mortification.

But it faded as Naruto said, "You don't need to feel embarrassed. You smell wonderful." He proved that by placing his mouth over her panties and teased her folds with his tongue. His feather light licks even further dulled by the cloth preventing direct contact only served to heighten her arousal. When he pulled back her panties were soaked with the combined fluids of his saliva and her excitement. Reaching up the outside of her legs, he grabbed ahold of her underwear and after she raised her hips off the couch pulled them down and off.

Throwing them over his shoulder, he grabbed the back of her knees and lifted her legs up and apart spreading her further. Before she could complain about the exposed state the new position left her in Naruto moved forward quickly attacking her snatch with his tongue. Kyuubi's complaints were silenced and instead she moaned in pleasure while placing her hands in his hair.

Naruto felt a mixture of pride and pleasure as she began to try and grind her mound into his face. Letting go of her legs, he wasn't surprised that her grinding picked up in intensity or that she spread herself even wider for him. As she got wetter and wetter he slid two of his fingers inside of her and quickly found the small area that seemed to get the greatest amount of response from the moaning woman in front of him.

As he ran his tongue over the top half of her pussy while rubbing the area he began to zero in on her clit. Kyuubi moans were picking up in intensity letting him know that she was close. Suddenly he found his head being pulled into her mound as she shouted, "Oh dear Kami, I'm cummmmiiiiinnnnggg." Which was followed by his face being drenched in her release. She went slack and stared at him with a content smile on her face. Naruto moved up to her face kissing her and allowing her to taste herself.

She groaned as Naruto stood quickly asking, "Are we stopping?"

"For now," he said as he began to leave.

He stopped though when Kyuubi said, "Naruto, next time…next time, please don't let it be a reward for services rendered."

Naruto looked back and was about to turn to talk to her but with a wave of her hand she cut the connection returning him to the real world and found that for the moment at least he couldn't reenter the seal. Taking in his surroundings, he saw the content women spread about the bed but realized that much like his earlier mistakes with not considering his girls feelings. He hadn't considered that maybe Kyuubi wanted more than just sex, but the care and comfort he tried to provide for each of the women entering into his orbit.

 ******************************* **

Naruto and Ino were about halfway back to Konoha and resting for the night when he felt the pull that meant he was being called. Recognizing that it was Matsuri, he told Ino then Hiraishined to her. He appeared in a red flash inside the bedroom of her apartment not sure what to expect, but it wasn't to see Matsuri, Temari and Tayuya dressed in lingerie.

As he took in the gorgeous curves of the women draped over her bed he heard Tayuya say, "See, I fucking told you he'd show."

He knelt on the bed and asked, "What's this all about?"

Matsuri looked nervous and like she wanted to say something but stopped. Tayuya on the other hand didn't have a problem speaking so said, "Matsuri was worried that you'd forget about us back in Konoha."

Matsuri poked her fingers together but nodded. Naruto smiled gently and cupping her cheek said, "I'm here and I'm just a jutsu away."

Matsuri lost herself in his blue eyes until he began to lean forward and kiss her. Pulling back he noticed her eyes were half closed but before he took things to the next level he asked, "What's with the lingerie show?"

"Well we figured if you did show you'd deserve a reward," Temari said giving a bright smile showing off the Kyuubi mark on her inner thigh.

Naruto began stripping his shirt off while saying, "And here I thought my birthday came early." As soon as he had his shirt off, he began laughing as he was tackled and quickly found himself once more in the middle of a hot night of passion in Suna.

 ******************************** *

Naruto stretched as he sat up in his bed having returned to Konoha the day before. As carefully as he could, he extracted himself from it so as to not wake the girl he was sharing it with. But it proved unnecessary when Hinata turned towards him to say, "Morning Naruto."

"Good morning," he replied leaning down to kiss her.

Before he could tell her to go back to sleep she began to rise as well wanting to get an early start on the day. Hinata truly had to hand it to Shizune as she couldn't believe all the young woman had needed to handle when it had just been her assisting Tsunade. She frowned though when she noticed Naruto quickly getting dress as she had been hoping to share a shower with him that morning. With a cute pout she said, "Do you really need to rush off? I thought Kakashi had a habit of showing up late."

Naruto chuckled but said, "He was pretty insistent on being on time." Kissing her again he added, "Besides, we both know what will happen if we shower together, and I don't think I want to start this new training after being completely drained by you my Hyuuga Princess."

Hinata blushed at what he said but was forced to admit he raised a rather good point since that was exactly what she had wanted to do. Receiving another kiss, Naruto quickly left trusting her to lock up after she did. Making her way to the shower she stepped under its warm spray. Picking up a new shampoo that Ino had left behind she began to work it into her hair as she let the events of the night before replay themselves in her memory.

Naruto had come to her asking to take her out for the night. She had happily accepted and he had taken her out to a fancy restaurant. During dinner they had discussed his trip to Suna. However, he did leave out most of the details about the other women due to the public venue. He did speak about Gaara and his burgeoning relationship with Sari though. As expected the young woman had been quite pleased that she could finally announce that she was the one that was with Suna's most eligible bachelor. Although she still didn't know why it was that her number one rival seemed completely at peace with it.

Naruto had then asked her about what was happening with her. She had started out by telling him that her father seemed pleased by her decision to help Tsunade as an assistant. Naruto had frowned at her causing Hinata to worry that he was displeased with her. He was, just not in the way she expected as he had asked if she was telling him that to let him know about her current standing in her family. She had broken eye contact but nodded.

She closed her eyes and could almost feel his gentle cupping of her cheek to make her look at him as he told her, "I asked you how you were doing. I don't care if your dad likes or dislikes your decision Hinata and if you are doing this to please him, and me as a result, and not because you enjoy it. Then you should quit."

Hinata quickly assured him that she did enjoy it. But from that point on she had talked about her duties and how she felt about them. Towards the end of dinner though talking coherently had been rather difficult since the target Naruto was working on entered the restaurant along with her daughter. The reason had been since as soon as Tsume and Hana had entered he had begun to release his enhanced pheromones. Hinata smiled as she thought of all the people that had gotten lucky that night as a result since all the patrons had obviously felt them.

Yet only two people had zeroed in on the source of them. Once they did though Naruto had quickly paid for the meal and escorted her towards his apartment. Naruto's plan for Tsume called for a rather slow seduction and for the first part would generally rely on appearing in and around the area of Konoha that the Inuzuka tended to frequent. The restaurant they had eaten in had been one such place. Although the Inuzuka were brash and many considered them unsophisticated. The truth was many of the finer restaurants of the village were located in what many considered Inuzuka territory. This was due to while the Inuzuka didn't care for many of the more worldly things money could buy. They did love good food.

Even she had been surprised to learn that, having thought the Akimichi would be the people to see about food. But, due to their gargantuan appetites their restaurants tended to offer more of the bulky types of meals. Still quite a few great restaurants were located there but Naruto's goal was to appear more and more in what Tsume considered her territory in order to make her feel a new Alpha was encroaching. And if the slight barring of her teeth as they had passed Tsume's table showed anything it was that his plan appeared to be working. Hana on the other hand had seemed quite interested in Naruto though in a less challenging way.

As they had made their way to Naruto's they had taken a pretty public path. As they had walked the pair had noticed people talking about them. Which highlighted one of the downfalls of Naruto's desire to take each of his girls on dates, and that was in a shinobi village people loved to talk about other people's business and secrets. Therefore, since Naruto had already been seen on a date with Hinata, Ino, Ayame, and a blonde bombshell that nobody truly knew who she was, he was developing a reputation as a player. To combat that as they had passed through the market area Ino had made sure to stop them and talk. All three of them had found it difficult not to laugh as the people paying attention to them, although they tried not to show it, had all but given themselves away since they obviously were expecting some huge blow up between them. Not the calm conversation that had ended with Ino wishing them a good night. As a result they hoped people would begin to think that the dates were simply a night on the town between friends.

The night had ended on a far less innocent note when after entering the apartment Hinata had all but attacked Naruto finding keeping herself in check to be impossible now that they were alone. Turning the shower off before she began to indulge in the memories since she didn't want to be late as a result of needing to take care of her building urges she spared a moment to drop the henge hiding her chakra. Although the lighter green color had darkened, she frowned since it still wasn't the red she so desperately wanted.

 ******************************** *

Naruto wasn't sure how to feel about returning to Team Seven. On one hand, he was excited and hoped Kakashi had something impressive to teach him. But on the other he wasn't exactly sure about how to act around Sakura. The truth was he was rather surprised that she was taking his distancing himself from her as hard as both Ino and Ayame described. Ayame had told him of his teammate's visit to her stand while he was gone and of the small argument between them.

When he had originally decided on his current course of action when it came to Sakura, he had expected a quiet acceptance to it. Almost like things had been between them during Team Seven's tenure together three years ago. Minus all his begging her for dates though. While they had gotten on well enough, Sakura had never really gone out of her way to get to know him. He had just assumed that she would gladly go back to that.

Although touched by her new need to have him in her life more, if it ever came up he would have to accuse her of having a revisionist view of Team Seven. As he felt the current policy of emotional distancing was a more accurate reflection of their previous relationship. He supposed her tearful begging him to bring back Sasuke and his vow to do just that had changed more between him then he suspected. Regardless it was that uncertainty of what to expect from her that had him a little nervous about the day's training.

Stepping onto the training field he saw he was the last to arrive. Kakashi upon noticing him closed his book and with a light tone said, "Hm, right on time. For a moment I thought we had switched places."

Naruto chuckled good-naturedly saying, "I'd have to keep you waiting several hours before you could claim that Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi shrugged before saying, "Well before we get to the heart of your new training. Sakura has told me that you've been busy training yourself while I was out of action. Mind sharing what you been up too?"

Naruto caught Sakura wincing as Kakashi dropped her name. He felt his hackles rising and struggled to keep it from his face. However he did narrow his eyes at her. It was a gesture not missed by Kakashi. Before he could ask though Naruto said a little of the anger he felt bleeding into his voice, "Well what Sakura apparently failed to mention was that Tsunade doesn't want me talking about it."

Kakashi noticed that Sakura looked away from Naruto. Shrugging he said diplomatically, "I guess it slipped her mind. But I also heard you've done some sparring against Yuugao."

Naruto nodded before saying, "Yeah, she's a tough taskmaster. I can see why she's the head of Anbu."

Sakura's head whipped around at that to stare at him in wide eye surprise. Although Naruto had told her he sparred against an Anbu. Learning that it was the head Captain and one of the people that had been exhibiting signs of something she was beginning to think of as "The Glow," thought it was unlikely to be a coincidence. What were the odds of women entering Naruto's orbit suddenly gaining a brighter and more cheerful outlook on life. But she was forced to admit that in truth he had been doing that for years as she thought of Koyuki, Daimyo of the Land of Snow, Haruna, from the Land of Vegetables, and Toki of Bird. They were just three women that Naruto had similarly affected, but it was easy to forget that since she didn't have to see it every day. Still she wondered why it was that women in Konoha seemed to be more taken with him than usual lately. She also wondered why it was that he hadn't asked to take her on a date like she had heard he had done for Ino, Ayame, Hinata, and some blonde civilian.

 ******************************** *

"So after that, Kakashi-sensei had me and Sakura spare to show off what Yuugao had taught me before explaining he wanted to teach me how to add Wind element to my chakra in order to complete the Rasengan," Naruto said to his date that night. "I just wish she would stop trying to snoop in my business."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. "After the spar, Kakashi dismissed us saying he figured we'd need a way to keep the Kyuubi in check for some reason. He said it had to do with the method we were going to use and that he knew someone in Anbu that would be able to help. Well anyway as I was leaving Sakura tried to come up and start a conversation with me like she did nothing wrong. I told her that I didn't appreciate her trying to manipulate Kakashi into forcing me to reveal what I've been up too." Tsunade shook her head prompting him to ask, "What?"

"It's just three years ago you'd be excited that she was showing this much interest in you," Tsunade said. "Also I think you're being a little unfair."

"What, how is it unfair that I want her to keep her nose out of what I'm doing outside of the team?"

"Oh that isn't what you are being unfair about, but in being so self-righteous in her making a mistake." A part of Tsunade expected him to blow up at that. But Naruto proved he would probably always be capable of surprising her by simply leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. Taking that as permission to continue she said, "Well she's a young woman trying to understand why it is you have thrown a brick wall up between you two. She was simply hoping to use Kakashi as a means to put a small crack in it."

"But why are you saying my being upset is self-righteous?" Naruto asked challenging.

"In forgetting that you've made a few mistakes yourself," Tsunade answered. "Don't forget you made quite a major blunder recently in Suna in your blurting out to Gaara what you've been up too." Naruto tried to defend his actions but Tsunade cut him off saying, "Yes I know it worked out alright. But without even thinking about how your actions would make everyone else feel you leapt in headlong. What would you do if he rejected your ideas?"

"I…I don't know," Naruto admitted.

"But you persisted without considering just how your actions' consequences could have spelled disaster for all of us. Do you really think I would still be Hokage if people learned of our new connection? Not to mention how Yuugao and Hinata would have been affected."

"I get what you're saying," Naruto replied after digesting what Tsunade had said. "Sakura did what she did without considering the aftereffects if things didn't turn out as she hoped." Tsunade nodded so he said, "I'll apologize tomorrow."

"I didn't say to do that," Tsunade said laughing lightly at his confused expression. "She did screw up and you have a legitimate reason to be angry. I just don't want you to use it as a reason to convince yourself you are right in your current treatment of her." She could see Naruto took her words to heart so said, "Now I'm tired of talking about another woman on my date so let's change the subject."

Naruto smiled at her suggestion just as glad to do so. Moving on to more date friendly topics the pair was unaware they were being discreetly observed. Sitting alone at her table Koharu Utatane frowned wondering what exactly it was Tsunade was playing at. It was merely by happenstance that she happened to be there since she often ate at the expensive restaurant. But upon seeing the nine-tail Jinchuriki entering with a blonde had lost interest in her meal. At first she didn't recognize her but despite her advanced age. Her memory was still excellent and it wasn't long before she realized that the young woman was a henged Tsunade. She was slightly disappointed that it took as long as it did for her to recognize the woman especially since she knew of Tsunade's penchant for changing her appearance. However, Koharu had assumed Tsunade to have grown out of such childish behavior. Yet watching the two, Koharu feared she had grown into something else. Something that if it came to light, would tarnish not only the Hokage title, but the very village itself.

As the pair got up after paying for their meal she considered following them to reprimand them since it was apparent they were far closer than was proper considering their age difference. She decided to talk to Tsunade in the morning in order to give the woman the chance to do the right thing. Otherwise she would take steps to ensure the right thing was done, steps which may include involving her fellow elders.

 ******************************** *

Sakura was sitting on the swing in the Academy playground that Naruto used to frequent when he appeared down. She hoped that by sitting there she would think of some way to lessen Naruto's anger at her. Sadly nothing had occurred to her. She stood up to go home but stopped when she heard Kakashi say, "Now what's with the long face."

Sakura tried to smile but didn't feel up to it instead saying, "Guess I just don't have much of a reason to smile lately."

"Ah, you must be referring to what happened between you and Naruto today," Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Sakura winced before schooling her features and saying, "Sorry about tricking you like that."

Kakashi shrugged saying, "No big deal." He then began to walk with Sakura as she began heading home.

Sakura though said, "No it is. I tried to use you to force Naruto into telling me what he was up to."

Kakashi chuckled as he said, "I think I figured that out Sakura."

Sakura nodded before saying, "I just don't know what happened between us. I mean when he first came back everything was great. But then when I left everything changed and now he barely wants to be around me."

Kakashi watched her a moment before saying, "I think you're overreacting a tad. Although today started out pretty rough Naruto was still able to function as a team with you."

"But as soon as training was over he took off like he wanted to be as far from me as possible," Sakura sad sadly.

"Well you did just try to…"

"It wasn't only today though," Sakura said her voice raising a few octaves. "Ever since that mission to Grass he wanted nothing to do with me. Ayame says it's because he's preparing for the day Sasuke comes back. Like when that happens he'll cut me out of his life completely."

"Hmmm," Kakashi said after a moment of thought, "I suppose that is possible." Sakura looked up her eyes wide with the panic she felt. Explaining what he meant Kakashi said, "Well Sakura put yourself in Naruto's shoes."

"Don't you think I've tried," Sakura said agitated, "I've been trying to figure out what I've done to anger him to such a point."

"Perhaps," Kakashi said, "Yet I don't think you've truly looked at things from his point of view. Tell me, what do you remember of the day you were all assigned to Team Seven?"

Sakura immediately said, "I remember being happy."

"Why?"

Sakura was about to blurt out, "Because I was put on Sasuke's team."

However it died on her tongue, but Kakashi apparently knew what she had been about to say and pressing on said, "Do you also remember what you said when I asked you what it was you hated?"

"Naruto," she said weakly.

"Yeah," Kakashi said his tone holding no admonishment towards her. But he did say, "Considering that, I suppose it's easy to understand why he'd insist on a little distance in light of our goal being to return Sasuke to the village. I mean three years ago you'd have greatly enjoyed not having Naruto pestering you after training."

Sakura nodded unable to find a fault in Kakashi's logic. Chuckling mirthlessly she said, "And here it was I who thought they wanted things to go back to the way they were." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her so she clarified saying, "I guess Naruto is simply preparing for me to begin chasing after Sasuke again."

"More than likely," Kakashi said, "While it was no secret how much he cared for you. I guess he just doesn't wish to watch the girl he had cared for end up in the arms of his rival. But don't worry. I'm sure things will get better as the team spends more time together."

Sakura nodded. Yet still felt that only seeing Naruto when Team Kakashi met was less than satisfactory.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade was busy working on the day's work load having gotten an early start that day. She doubted even Shizune had gotten out of bed yet and smiled imagining her apprentice going to her bedroom to find she was already gone. Well technically gone wasn't the right word since she hadn't slept there in the first place. Smirking, she thought that slept might have been too strong of a word to use as well considering how most of the night had been spent. Although she did return to her room to make her bed appeared slept in and for some fresh clothes.

A knock at her door attracted her attention. Wondering at who her visitor was and what they wanted so early in the morning she told the person to enter. She smiled warmly at the woman who stepped in which died as she noticed the frown that was on the woman's face. Wondering if something was amiss in the village Tsunade asked, "What is troubling you this morning?"

Koharu walked deeper into the office moving past Tsunade's desk to stare out the window as the sun rose illuminating the village before saying, "Did you try the steamed salmon last night? It's what the restaurant is known for."

Tsunade kept her gaze directed forward aware that Koharu was probably watching her in the glass. Tsunade cursed as she had been unable to prevent her body from going stiff. Still she tried to play it off saying, "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

Koharu sighed saying, "Really, I suppose I could be mistaken. I am getting rather old, and my eyes might have been playing tricks on me. Yet I swear the woman Naruto was with last night was the spitting image of you when you were younger." Although her tone was calm and indifferent Tsunade knew Koharu was positive of what she saw. Continuing she said, "I suppose what I assumed to be a date last night could be nothing more than some harmless fun. Especially, in light of the fact that Naruto seems to have been entertaining quite a few young women lately. Since these women seem to know of each other, I don't imagine anything too serious is going on. Yet, his date last night certainly seemed far more passionate then I thought these other dates had been."

Tsunade slowly turned in her chair to see Koharu staring down at her. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Considering how close the two of you are I thought it prudent to warn you," Koharu said her tone disapproving. "I thought that considering your close resemblance to this woman last night it may be possible you know her. I think it also very likely she was far older than she appeared, so please pass on this warning if you will. This woman, whoever she may be, should remember herself and her station in life."

Koharu walked to the door but stopping at it said, "I'll keep what I saw last night to myself and will consider it an indiscretion made most likely by a lonely woman looking for a little comfort. However, should she choose to disregard my warning. She should know that there are plenty of people who will use this against her. I trust I have made myself clear. Remember, real kunoichi keep their emotions and their lusts in check."

Tsunade nodded unable to meet the elder's eyes feeling so very small under the woman's scrutiny. While most people who talked to her like that would be lucky to speak at all when she was done with them, Koharu was one of the few people exempt from that fear. The reason had to do with much like how many of today's kunoichi looked up to her. Koharu was the woman that Tsunade had looked up to while growing up.

The other reason she had held her tongue was because she knew who it was that Koharu had been alluding to. If Danzou learned of her relationship with Naruto there was no doubt that the man would use it and most likely the moral indignation some would feel to pull her out of office and install himself in her place. Feeling her heart break even as she came to her decision she was somewhat comforted knowing that at least there were plenty of people to take her place.

 ******************************* **

Naruto awoke contently as usual and wasn't surprised that Tsunade was no longer in his bed. After taking a shower he dressed and headed to the training field where Kakashi introduced him to a man named Yamato. He then explained how they were going to use his Shadow Clones to speed up the process of learning the new completed Rasengan.

As the day wore on he could tell both men were surprised that the Kyuubi didn't make any takeover attempts. Still by the end of the day he was pretty much wiped and was looking forward to slipping into his bed. He made it home and had just finished showering again when Hinata entered his apartment. He was about to tell her that he just wanted to get into bed when she told him that Tsunade needed to see him.

He could tell by Hinata's tone that it appeared urgent so he quickly dressed and walked with her to the Hokage office. On the way he asked, "Any idea about what this is about?" Hinata shook her head in reply confusing Naruto since Hinata had seemed to feel it was urgent so he said, "Then what's the matter?"

"Lady Tsunade seemed depressed all day," Hinata answered. "There were times when she almost looked like she wanted to break down and cry. It almost seemed to pain her when she asked me to go get you."

Arriving at Tsunade's office he frowned when upon entering she appeared completely miserable. Looking at him, she tried to smile but failed and said, "Thank you Hinata that will be all for today." Hinata nodded looking at the Hokage sadly before closing the door to the office.

Naruto approached Tsunade and tried to come around the desk to comfort her but was stopped as she said, "Please stay where you are."

He frowned but complied asking, "What's going on Tsunade? Why do you look like you've been crying?"

"Do I," she said quickly wiping at her eyes. "Naruto…," she began before trailing off.

"What is it?" he said the suspense killing him.

Sadly, Tsunade blurted out, "We need to end our relationship. I'll still support you but I…I can't be with you anymore. At least not in any truly meaningful way."

"What? Why," Naruto said confused since she had given no indication she felt that way the night before or that any of such thoughts had been plaguing her. Although he could have missed it he had been trying to be more observant with his girls.

"It doesn't matter," Tsunade said. "It was foolish of me to think I could have a relationship with you. I'm double your age, no matter what changes have happened. I'll always cherish our time together but… I won't be of much use to you if we continue and worse it could lead to our downfall."

"Has someone threatened you?"

"It doesn't matter," Tsunade tried to reiterate.

However Naruto wasn't having it as he used what he thought of as The Voice on her saying, "Who is making you do this?"

Tsunade tried to resist it but eventually was forced to say, "Koharu Utatane." She quickly said, "But she is right Naruto and…"

"Like hell she's right," Naruto said angrily. "What business of it is hers if we see each other?"

"She's an elder of the village and has its best interests at heart. She recognized me at the restaurant and told me this morning if we continued she'd be forced to tell others. If she passes the information on to Danzou, he'll use it to strip me of my title. Kami only knows what his goals are for you."

Tsunade closed her eyes to stave off the tears she felt as she said, "Koharu said a real kunoichi keeps her emotions and lusts in check. Yet I cann't help, but feel…"

Her sentence trailed off as Naruto came around the desk taking her into his arms before saying, "You are mine Tsunade and I love you. I'm not going to let anything come between us, especially some dried up bitter old hag."

"But…"

He silenced her with a kiss before saying, "I'll take care of this. You get some sleep."

"Naruto, what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea, but a man keeps his promises and I promised to always do right by you."

 ******************************** *

Naruto left the office telling Tsunade again to get some rest. She had wanted to go with him but eventually relented. As he walked, he felt it was likely that he had never been so angry before. Where was the bitch when everyone was ignoring him, but now that he had found happiness with Tsunade saw fit to disrupt it due to some moral indignation. He tried to calm himself to think up some plan of action or argument, but failed. However he was startled by a voice saying, "I have an idea or two."

He stopped mid-step before saying, "Kyuubi."

Kyuubi quickly admonished him saying, "Don't speak aloud you fool. Do you want people to think you are crazy or worse to begin suspecting we are talking?"

Naruto blushed at the admonishment and was glad he was alone on the street as he thought, "How?"

"Your anger is my best guess," Kyuubi said and Naruto could almost imagine the slight shrug of her shoulders she gave. "I was always able to better influence you when you gave into it. Why should communicating be any different?"

"Okay, now what about your idea."

"First go see Uzuki," Kyuubi said.

 ******************************* **

Yuugao had been surprised when Naruto arrived in her office as she was just about to go home. He had asked her for a favor which was to know about the Anbu watching the elder Koharu. When she had asked why, Naruto said he needed to confront her. A little hesitant since it was the first time she would be actively subverting her duties one of which was protecting the elder's she gave in when she heard why.

Approaching the Anbu on duty, who had yet to sense her approach, she said, "Mouse, I heard you are the proud father of a new baby boy."

"T-that's right," he said with a slight stutter afraid she was going to reprimand him for allowing her to get so close without detecting her.

Instead he received the surprise of his life as she said, "Must be why your mind was a million miles away. Go home and spend time with your family. But tomorrow you better be focused."

He nodded but stopped raising his hands in the sign to release genjutsu saying, "Kai."

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Sorry it's just I have a hard time believing that you'd just let me go. The last guy you caught spacing out you had him monitoring the sewers."

Yuugao blushed but said, "Would you prefer that." Mouse shook his head no instead opting to take Yuugao up on her suggestion. After he left she gave Naruto the sign to move in and watched him slip into the elder's home.

 ******************************** *

Koharu was pleased she could let the matter drop. She had observed the Hokage all day from afar and although she had met with Naruto it had appeared they had ended their affair. She wondered briefly where the boy had stormed off too. But Tsunade had gone home and was still alone. Having grown weary herself she decided to head home and would keep her eyes on Tsunade for a few days to make sure things truly had ended.

Entering her home, she frowned upon feeling the presence of someone in her home. As she made her way to it unafraid since she knew she was under Anbu protection she wondered who her late night visitor was. It could be her teammate but found that unlikely considering the late hour. Walking through the house, Koharu frowned again but for a completely different reason. The reason was just how barren her home was. Unlike both of her teammates Koharu had never settled down to start a family since settling down for a kunoichi pretty much was a career ending move. True some still stayed active but most simply retired. At the time she thought it such a waste but now coming home always seemed to show off just how little she had to show for her decision. Unlike Homura and Sarutobi's that had been filled with the sound of children and now grandchildren.

A part of her felt it was unfair to deny Tsunade that if she and Naruto truly had found each other, but the good of the village must always come first in her eyes. A scandal like the kind she imagined would be had should people learn of their relationship would rock Konoha and likely result in some instability.

Recognizing her visitor's chakra now that she was close enough despite the room that served as her office he was in being dark she said, "How did you get past the Anbu watching my home?"

A light flicked on momentarily blinding her and she instantly went on guard but sensing no movement blinked until she could see Naruto, who was sitting in one of her chairs and had turned it towards the door. Naruto slowly stood once she could see saying, "How about we skip to the part where you felt it necessary to stick your nose in my and Tsunade's business."

"Well at least you are willing to admit it," Koharu said entering into the room. "Still, I suggest you take the warning I delivered to heart less something unfortunate happen."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Take it any way you wish," Koharu said moving past him to an ornate desk before pouring herself a drink.

"Why do you even care? We have been discreet and…"

"It doesn't matter if you are being discreet," Koharu said anger leaking into her voice. She is a fifty year old woman and you are a young man less than twice her age. What you two are doing is wrong and morally reprehensible and should it come to light will tarnish the office she holds and the one you claim to covet."

"You're right," Naruto said, "I did want to be Hokage. But I want Tsunade even more."

"We don't always get what we want. So choose."

"I have," Naruto said and he noticed Koharu almost immediately reacted sensing his impending attack. She attempted to make a break for the window, but Naruto raised his arm and a chakra claw appeared catching the retreating woman in the chest and slammed her into a wall hard enough to dent it. She half expected it to have pierced her flesh but looking down it appeared that the chakra was entering her and it was merely the force at which it was doing so holding her against the wall.

For some reason she felt strangely better than she had in years as aches and pains that had plagued her for decades slowly faded. She looked up catching her reflection in the window she had attempted to leap through only to see a face much younger staring back at her. What's more it continued to get younger as did her body as well. She blushed as the knot holding her kimono closed which had been tied to fit her older more stocky body gave way to reveal flawless skin and the toned body time had robbed her of. The blush also was due to the unflattering way her old lady garments hugged her body with her bra slipping away from her now slightly smaller and pert breasts.

The flow of chakra ended and she slid down to the ground landing on her knees. Strangely and probably due to her appearance she remembered the day they had lost the second and Sarutobi had been named Third Hokage. She figured it was because the age she now resembled was around that time. Standing she covered her chest in her arms wondering why the Anbu hadn't reacted to the Kyuubi chakra even if it didn't have the same menacing feel and said, "What have you done to me?"

Naruto calmly walked back to the chair he had been occupying when she had entered. Taking a seat he said, "You told Tsunade a true kunoichi keeps her feelings and lusts in check. Show me how it's done."

Koharu wondered what the boy meant, but then almost doubled over as she felt a feeling of heat and euphoria overcome her. She tried to make a break for it out of the room but suddenly a seal appeared over the window and door. She frowned since only the Anbu were aware of the seal which was to act as a barrier in case of an attack, but now served to trap her with the Kyuubi jinchuriki. She directed her gaze to Naruto and felt her lusts begin to boil over and she wondered how he was doing all this.

Naruto watched on dispassionately and could see the question in the elder's eyes. Answering her unasked question he said, "The chakra that restored your youth is also the cause of your discomfort. It's a jutsu I was given during my trip and I used it on each of my girls. Although I've never used Kyuubi's chakra before while using it so I imagine the effects you are feeling are far more potent. Probably a little unfair but if Tsunade is right and you resist it you'll return to normal although with your more youthful appearance."

Fighting the urge to run over to the young jinchuriki she said, "I'll…I'll beat this and when I do. I'll have you locked away forever."

Naruto chuckled before saying, "Well you'll try I imagine."

"What do… do you mean?"

"You obviously aren't thinking clearly. You see even if you beat this jutsu what do you plan to do. Say that I made you young again. That I turned back the hands of time and that you are in fact a seventy year old woman, you'll be locked up in the nearest psyche ward."

"There are DNA tests that will…"

"Already changed to fit the profile of some crazy woman with delusions of grandeur," Naruto said noticing that the unflattering panties which were attempting to slip off her narrower hips were darkening with her love juice. He also noticed that half-way through his explanation that Koharu had ceased to listen no doubt trying to calm her lust filled body. He released his enhanced pheromones to push her over the edge and could tell when they reached her by the way she swooned. When she opened her eyes Naruto could tell she had lost and that all she wanted was to sate the need her body felt.

He watched as she took a shaky step towards him and she removed one of her arms from her chest and reached it out towards him. Pleadingly she said, "Please…Please end it."

Resting his head against the hand that was against the armrest of the chair he said, "You know what you need to do to end it."

She took a step and followed by another as she walked rather clumsily as she tried to prevent the panties she wore from slipping down her hips. She managed and came to rest in front of him. Naruto kept his head on his hand while spreading his legs apart. Koharu picked up the hint sinking to her knees. With her free hand the other covering her chest she reached for the fly of his jeans. She stopped though when Naruto said, "Don't use your hand. Open it with your mouth."

Koharu glared up at him but he calmly said, "Or don't do it at all. I've already won the only thing that you can achieve now is alleviating the lust you feel."

The glare wilted as her body sent another shockwave of desire through her. Removing her hand from her chest, she shucked off her kimono before she placed both of her hands on his thighs and leaned forward. She struggled to grab ahold of the zipper using only her teeth as the large bulge she was rubbing against in her attempt also added to her distraction. Finally she managed and pulled it down and sat back in surprise as it sprung out hitting her face. She stared at it for a moment before leaning forward to take him into her mouth. She began slowly and hesitantly but soon began to get into it. Sadly, she just wasn't very good at it and Naruto figured it was because she was probably a prude in her youth. Grabbing her by the back of her head he forced her down his length without warning. He began to furiously fuck her face as she attempted to pull away but his strong hands kept her moving back and forth over his pole. Feeling himself ready to release he let go after burying his tool as far as it would go. He coated her throat and stomach in his seed in several powerful bursts.

He held her there for several moments before letting go. Instantly pulling back Koharu began coughing and massaging her abused throat as she panted for breath. Her glare returned as she looked up at him but he said coldly, "If I left it to you we'd be here all day. What's a matter granny, never give a blowjob before?"

Koharu looked away prompting Naruto to laugh and say, "You haven't, have you? Kami, no wonder you got so bent out of shape over Tsunade and me. You were probably just jealous of her."

Koharu turned to face him saying, "I was not. What you two were doing…"

"Is no different then what you and I are doing right now," Naruto said cutting her off. "But we can stop here and perhaps you can try to recapture that focus kunoichi are supposed to be capable of. So what do you say?"

Koharu's body had plenty to say as it almost seemed to reject the idea for her and if anything having been fed Naruto's sperm had made her crave more. In truth even when she had taken lovers in the past they had never stayed for long. She supposed because it was because she had always insisted on simple missionary every time. Yet, the blonde whelp sitting in front of her and was dominating her had awakened something hungry within her. To answer his question she shook her head no and attempted to climb into his lap and pushing her panties to the side tried to insert him inside her.

However Naruto had other ideas and forced her into a standing position. Dragging her behind him as she tried to keep her panties in place he pushed her against the wall and spun her around. Getting behind her, he pulled her panties away ripping them from her body. Dropping his own pants and boxers he ran his manhood along her dripping snatch getting it well lubricated before saying, "You want my dick inside you don't you."

Moaning, she nodded her head but Naruto said, "Well I can't hear you."

Meekly she said, "Yes."

Naruto pulled back from her and then spreading her butt cheeks apart pressed his dickhead against her anus. Almost immediately she looked back saying, "No, not there."

"You should have been more specific, besides fucking this hole is good enough for you." With that said he slowly pushed inside of her causing Koharu to groan in discomfort as her ass was penetrated for the first time. However, once he was completely inside of her. He just stopped and Koharu realized that he was giving her time to adjust. He reached around to begin playing with her clit and she inadvertently squeezed her rectum pulling a groan from him. Strangely hearing him groan spurned Koharu on and she slowly pulled away from him before moving back. The sensation was unlike anything she had experienced before plus the way he continued to play with her clit was sending her into orgasmic bliss.

Naruto couldn't believe the sensations he was feeling from Koharu's ass and even though he had originally planned to fuck her ass as a punishment could tell the woman was truly getting off on it by the way she kept tightening and releasing her rectum. Having allowed her to set the pace thus far he began thrusting himself pounding her forward. She tried to push back but it was only a matter of time before she found herself pressed against the wall unable to move and at his mercy as he fucked her backdoor. He removed his hand from her clit in order to slide his fingers inside of her. He could actually feel his dick moving inside her through the thin wall that separated them.

Koharu for her part was moaning incoherently as he screwed her, making her sound like she was speaking some long dead language. Naruto almost decided to simply stop in order to punish the woman for her attempt at separating Tsunade and him. However at that point stopping would almost be a punishment for him as well so settled for talking down to her saying, "Look at you. Where are your high standards for how kunoichi should act now? Well?"

Koharu didn't respond so Naruto continued adding, "I guess deep down you're just a slut that wanted to get off huh. A dirty whore that always wanted to be fucked in her ass but never had the courage to ask."

"That…that's not true," Koharu replied but despite her words gripped the cock inside her all the harder.

"That's not what I'm feeling," Naruto said, "If anything you're gripping me tighter than before. But maybe we should stop…"

"No," Koharu shouted feeling herself on the edge of an orgasmic bliss undreamed of.

She could almost hear the smile on his face as he said, "Then tell me what you are."

Koharu couldn't say it so Naruto stopped. She actually whimpered a sound that in all the battles she had fought in had never once crossed her lips. Naruto began pulling out agonizingly slow saying, "Too bad. I bet you were so close too."

Just as the tip of his cock was about to exit her, she shouted, "I'm a dirty cock loving slut that enjoys being fucked in my ass. Please don't stop." Her answer was Naruto slamming back into her at full force with the fingers in her pussy working overtime. Already near the edge it was only a few moments before she jumped over the cliff she had visualized moments before and screamed her release. The sensation was added too by his releasing his hot cum inside her rectum which triggered an even stronger orgasm which robbed her of conscious thought.

Naruto pulled out after filling her bowels and positive she would remain unconscious for a while headed to her shower. Washing himself and now clear of his anger he felt guilt threatening to overcome him. He supposed it was due to his rough treatment of the woman.

Dressing he returned to the office and saw she was still unconscious but had been joined by Yuugao. He could see some of his release had begun to leak from her ass. Yuugao directed her gaze to him and seeing his face asked, "What's wrong?"

Naruto shrugged but said, "I guess now that my angers gone I feel like I went too far with her."

"That's to be expected," Yuugao said having seen and heard Naruto. "But your response was rather expected as well. In truth, I figured you'd be a lot rougher on her. Anything else eating away at you?"

"Yeah, I suppose the amount of anger I felt has made me feel a little ill at ease as well," Naruto said taking a seat in a chair.

Trying to lighten his mood she said, "What you've never gotten angry before?"

"No, but I guess I just always had Kyuubi to blame when my temper got out of control. But this time it was all me."

Yuugao shook her head and sat in his lap. Making him look at her in the eyes, having lifted her mask, she said, "Getting angry when someone threatens the people you love is to be expected. It's what you do with that anger that poses the problems. But speaking as a women and although I know I'm not as close to you as Tsunade. I'd want you to defend our right to be together in much the same way as you did hers."

Regaining some of his good cheer Naruto said, "Thanks Yuugao."

The Anbu Head Captain nodded before placing a light kiss on his lips. Standing she pulled her mask down before asking, "What are we going to do with her now?"

"We'll take her to Tsunade and have her teach that Henge she uses. I'll place some orders in her so she won't be able to reveal us to the world. From there we'll see how she reacts to what we tell her."

"And if she refuses to help?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it," Naruto said getting up and whispering some of the commands he wanted her to follow in the sleeping woman's ear in order to see if they'll take hold upon waking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Target: Anko**

Koharu shot awake and from the discomfort in her rear and immediately knew she hadn't been dreaming about the events from the night before. Taking in her surroundings she found her robe had been draped over her and that instead of still being passed out on the floor she had been moved to the ornate couch in her study slash office. A light snoring attracted her attention so turning towards it found Naruto lightly snoozing in the same chair he had been in when she had entered. She sent a glare the sleeping boy's way and considered slitting his throat. Deciding instead to bind him and force him to admit what he had done to her. She got off the couch to go look for something to tie him up with. But instead, as soon as she moved from the couch it was like she became a passenger in her own body. As instead of going where she wanted, she moved in front of Naruto and dropped to her knees in front of him sticking her chest out in a pose of subservience.

She tried to scream. But found her ability to do so hindered as well. An hour passed with her remaining in the same position, till Naruto began to stir. He yawned sleepily but then awoke with a start probably surprised he had fallen asleep. His gaze met her glare and he said, "It seems the orders I gave you took hold."

She wanted to demand he tell her what jutsu he had used on her, but yet her mouth remained closed. Her eyes were expressive enough though that Naruto could guess what she was saying. Responding to her unasked questions he said, "A result of giving into my jutsu is that it makes you have to obey my orders. Of course, you're the first person I've actually had to take these precautions for though."

"You can speak if you want," Naruto added as an afterthought.

"I demand you release me from this jutsu."

"That's not going to happen or possible as far as I know," Naruto said standing from the chair, "You have no one to blame for this mess but yourself."

"Me, I was trying to…"

Naruto dropped to his haunches in front of her and cut her off saying, "I. Don't. Care. You tried to meddle with my and Tsunade's relationship. Had you simply minded your own business you'd have never gained my attention. I'll speak with you later about my goals and your part in them. Now though, go shower and then come right here. I need to take you to Tsunade so I can go meet with Kakashi."

Koharu stood to comply with the order, although she was frowning and trying to fight it every step of the way. She entered the shower stall and turned it on to clean her body. As she ran her hands over herself, she marveled at the changes that had been made. Not only did she appear in her early twenties but the scars that she had picked up in her long life had been erased. After she had cleaned herself she exited the shower to stop in front of the oval mirror hanging over her sink. Running her hand over the fogged up glass she still couldn't believe the face that stared back at her.

Her face appeared rounder as a result of regaining her youth as her skin had regained its tightness and her dark eyes were easy to see since she no longer needed to squint all the time. Her hair had returned to its natural brown color and had regained much of its volume and shine. Feeling nostalgic, she wrapped her hair into twin buns right next to each other on the top of her head and stuck a decorative hair needle through the center of them to hold them in place. Wrapping a towel around her body she proceeded to her bedroom. Dropping to her knees next to her bed she pulled out a box from under it. Opening it, she first pulled out a team picture which featured her, Sarutobi, and Homura as well as their sensei Tobirama Senju. Standing off to the side with his arms crossed and a slight smile on his face was Hashirama Senju as he took the picture with his brother's team. Koharu was only partially visible from behind her sensei as if hiding from the camera.

Placing the picture down she reached into the box to pull out her old shinobi gear. She slipped into the body suit a relic from her time on Team Tobirama. She had another that she had worn on the day of the Kyuubi attack but even that one had needed to be let out to fit her older frame. Gazing down her body this one fit her like a glove and she marveled at just how good it felt to be able to wear it again. She was about to put on the rest of her outfit, but stopped since it was armor and most shinobi no longer wore such things. She had little doubt that Naruto would make her take it off again so decided not to bother.

Returning to her office she found the blond waiting patiently. Standing he met her eyes and said, "Alright let's go."

Koharu followed behind him and was slightly miffed that he hadn't been flustered by her choice of clothes. Realizing she was upset she thought, "Damn him. I should be glad he didn't eye me like a piece of meat."

However she was forced to abandon that line of thought as they exited her home when she noticed Naruto had directed his attention upwards and to the left. She followed his line of sight and saw the Anbu captain Yuugao standing in a tree at the edge of her property. For a moment she felt a sliver of hope that the Anbu captain would stop them to ask what they were doing in an elder's home. But it faded as Yuugao lifted up her mask and blew Naruto a kiss. He smiled at the woman before waving towards her on their way to Tsunade's as the sun began to rise on the village.

As they walked Koharu said, "She's under your thrall too, isn't she?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder giving a look that screamed, 'No Kidding,' and said, "What was your first clue?"

Koharu blushed out of embarrassment at stating something so obvious, but carried on saying, "Just how far have you sunken your claws into Konoha?"

"Claws," Naruto said before shaking his head and saying, "A Kyuubi reference I take it."

"Take it anyway you want," Koharu said, "But I demand you tell me."

"Demand," Naruto said his tone amused, "I'd be careful if I was you elder, or else I could make a few demands of my own."

Koharu realized that Naruto could make her life extremely unpleasant at the moment. For a second she considered asking what he'd do and felt annoyed at herself for picturing him taking her again. However, she felt whatever he had in mind would tend to be more embarrassing then pleasurable such as completing the walk to Tsunade's in the nude so decided to remain silent.

 ********************************

Tsunade awoke as the sun peeked in through her window. She got out of the bed revealing she had taken to sleeping nude. She had never allowed the Anbu Black Ops to assign her bodyguards to watch her home and recent events made her quite happy of that. Walking past the mirror in her bedroom she smiled at her younger self something that had become the norm before henging into the age she had appeared upon her return to Konoha. She felt some of her good mood drain upon remembering what had occurred the night before, but considering that no alarms had been raised hoped at the very least it meant that Naruto had been discreet.

Thinking of him filled Tsunade with a warmth, which told her all she needed to know about the state of her chakra's color. Naruto wanted her, not just as the Hokage but her. She had still been willing to support him with all the power her office held, but when he had stated none of that mattered and he told her that he loved her. She realized he was all she wanted. She had returned to Konoha solely for his sake and if she couldn't have been with him would leave just as quickly.

Leaving her room she made her way towards her kitchen for a quick breakfast but stopped spotting her lover sitting on a couch in the living room. Before she went to him though, her eyes traveled to the woman standing behind the couch. It took her a moment to place the woman but with a stunned realization said, "Koharu!"

She covered her mouth fearing that she had woken Shizune but after a moment and no one stirred relaxed. Directing her attention to Naruto, she said, "A rather creative solution to our problem."

"I can't exactly claim responsibility for it though," Naruto said standing to walk towards her.

"Kyuubi," she whispered causing Naruto to nod his head in reply. She frowned, not because Kyuubi was being helpful but for something that had been eating away at her. Deciding she needed to confront it regardless of Jiraiya's wishes, who she was having a difficult time locating, she said, "Naruto, I need to speak to Kyuubi."

"About what?" her lover asked confused.

Trying to be flippant she replied, "Girl stuff. I want to talk to her alone."

Naruto nodded before saying, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Why tomorrow?"

"I need to get going to meet up with Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamato," Naruto said before jerking a thumb towards Koharu speaking gently enough that the elder couldn't hear, "Please teach Koharu your henge so that she can continue her duties elder. Also, tonight I'll explain everything to her over dinner as I wasn't exactly gentle with her."

Tsunade looked past her fellow blonde who was blocking her view of the woman to see Koharu glaring at them. Commenting on it she said, "Honestly, I don't think she'll be of much use. She's too set in her ways."

"Maybe, but… I let my anger get the best of me last night… I know dinner won't make up for it, but I still want to give her a choice to help us willingly."

"And if she refuses…" Tsunade said leaving a pregnant pause between them.

"I'm not sure, but for now she has no choice but to obey. She has to listen to anything you and the others tell her in case she finds a way to try and alert people.

Tsunade again looked past Naruto, narrowing her own eyes at the woman thinking of some devious things she could make her do for trying to separate the two of them. Before she could really give it much thought she felt a finger under her chin directing her gaze to his blue eyes. As if sensing what she was thinking he said, "Be nice," and then kissed her lovingly. Losing herself in the kiss it ended far too soon for her liking and then he was leaving to meet his teachers. She returned her gaze to her fellow kunoichi to see her staring at her with what appeared to be jealousy.

Left alone with the woman that she had looked up to and who had ultimately tried to steal her happiness she said, "Let's go." Breakfast forgotten, she planned to take the woman to her office in order to teach her the henge she used to hide her new and true appearance as well as her chakra. As they made their way to her office, she dropped her henge to show off her own younger self to give the appearance of two women walking the town. Although taking in Koharu's choice of clothes, she wondered if the woman had anything appropriate for her new age.

The older woman caught her by surprise saying, "I'm sorry." Before Tsunade could ask her why she explained, "This jutsu he used to bind us was potent. I'm sure you did your best to reject the desires it welled up inside you. I also understand why you couldn't speak…"

Tsunade cut her off by laughing. Leaning in she said, "It's true he used the jutsu on me and I did try to resist. But it was only because I was afraid to give into my feelings for him. If I knew then, what I know now, I'd have thrown myself at him far sooner." Thinking back to her own first encounter with Naruto she said, "Although, truthfully I didn't put up too much of a fight."

Koharu stared at her before finally saying, "I see. You seem awfully proud to be a whore."

Tsunade was far from offended saying, "You're one to talk."

"Me," she replied indignantly, "He took me against my will."

"I don't believe that," Tsunade said, "If I know him and I do. He gave you a choice…"

"After pumping me full of his Kyuubi chakra. How was I supposed to resist?"

"By being a true kunoichi," Tsunade shot back her voice filled with scorn. Koharu had the decency to look away at least. Tsunade further poked a hole in how Koharu was viewing events by saying, "I also think you want it to happen again."

"Don't be ridiculous," the woman said quickly.

Tsunade stopped prompting Koharu to follow suit and then eyeing the black bodysuit she wore said, "A rather provocative way to dress for a woman not interested in a repeat performance. I'm sure if you wanted to avoid a repeat of last night you have plenty of old lady clothes you could have worn." Leaning in to whisper in her ear the blonde Sannin asked, "Are you even wearing underwear?"

Koharu blushed realizing she wasn't causing a smile to appear on Tsunade's face. She didn't comment but both women knew that despite how she may claim the contrary that Naruto had awakened something in the woman that wouldn't mind a repeat of the previous night. Her henge back in place and arriving at the office, Tsunade began laying out the steps to learning her Perfect Henge.

 ******************************** *

Naruto laid beneath a tree at the training field where Kakashi was teaching him the beginning stage of adding his wind element to the Rasengan. Kakashi had given him a short break. The two jounin had left him alone and Naruto had the feeling that they were discussing why Kyuubi wasn't becoming a factor in the training. Although he hadn't liked lying to his sensei about why Kyuubi wasn't making attempts to take over, he understood that he couldn't just blurt the truth to him. Due to his realizing his actions affected more than just him now.

Thinking of Kyuubi made him decide to put the downtime towards a more constructive use than just sitting in the shade so he let his consciousness enter the seal. Walking through the sewer tunnel to where she was, he entered the recreation of his apartment that the front of her cage represented. Looking at the bars that made up where his front door would be he could just make out the outline of her Bijuu body behind them. He was about to call out to her when he heard shifting coming from in front of him. Moving towards the couch that was facing the bars he looked over the back of it to see the woman napping. Gazing down at her, he was forced to admit she was stunning. Staring at her face, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen it somewhere before. For some reason he imagined it was during his time at the academy.

He had just turned from her and was about to leave the seal to let her rest when he heard a sleepy sounding, "Naruto."

Facing back towards the couch he saw the woman sitting up to look at him while rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said, "I'll let you get some more sleep."

"I'm fine," Kyuubi said quickly, "Why have you come?"

Moving around to sit on the couch he answered, "I thought we could talk some."

"About what?"

Shrugging he said, "I don't know really. I guess I thought it was about time that we get to know each other." Kyuubi nodded but then the two of them simply sat there awkwardly. Finally he asked, "Would you mind telling me what you meant when you said you were created?"

Kyuubi stared at him but looking away said, "All nine of us Bijuu were once part of one being. It had ten tails so I suppose it could be called Juubi. For centuries it rampaged all across the land until one day it was challenged by a man you may know as the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Never heard of him," Naruto said having never really paid attention in history class or any of them for that matter.

Shaking her head at the lack of knowledge her host possessed she said, "In any case, he was probably the man that was most responsible for the current understanding of chakra and how to harness it. But back to my story, the Sage sealed the ten-tails into his own body to stop it. It gave him incredible power but even he couldn't completely master it all. He lived a long life and fathered two sons but then one day he realized his time was nearing its end he split his gifts among his heirs. His eldest received his 'eyes' and his younger received his 'body.' These two men's descendants would be known as Uchiha and Senju and would war bitterly after the Sage chose the Senju's ancestor as his successor."

"But the Uchiha and Senju founded Konoha together, didn't they?"

"Indeed, but only after many centuries of bitter bloodshed. However we are getting off topic. The Sage realizing the Juubi would be reborn after his death split the creature into nine separate ones. I being the most powerful."

"Wow," Naruto said in awe, "You've must have seen a lot then, huh?"

Looking back on her long existence Kyuubi came to a shocking realization as she said, "No, not really."

"How's that?"

"Because when I was created it was without any sense of purpose. I was simply a less pleasant alternative then the Juubi being resurrected upon the Sage's death." She thought back to those first few years as she explored a new world and realized, "I suppose I was filled with a sense of wonder," her mood darkened though as she added, "it didn't last though."

Naruto remained silent listening intently but guessing what he wanted to know she said, "Eventually the elder son in a bid to destroy his younger brother tried to harness my power. He tried to make me his slave by sealing me into his body."

"Did he?"

"No, he failed and paid the ultimate price for his hubris," Kyuubi said remembering devouring the man. "But he had gained many followers by then and they attacked me constantly. In time I considered all humans a nuisance and simply destroyed them whenever I came into contact with them. I should have wiped the elder's entire line from the face of the earth perhaps then…"

"Then what?"

Realizing she was rambling Kyuubi stopped her story. Naruto realized she had revealed more than she intended so didn't push but said, "Well I for one am glad you didn't. Otherwise Sasuke might never have existed."

"Naruto, in time… you may wish I had."

"No way, I know he's being difficult and he's probably going to spend some time in jail but…"

"Naruto, I sensed his chakra when you fought each other at the valley of the end. It's almost as dark and twisted as the elder son and Madara Uchiha, perhaps the greatest traitor your village has ever known. If you truly intend to unite the shinobi world you may one day find him standing in your way."

Naruto got the feeling that Kyuubi was being cryptic about whom she was talking about. While on the surface she may have been talking about Sasuke. He got the feeling that it could be one of the other two people she mentioned as well.

Wishing to turn the subject Kyuubi said, "Now tell me something of yourself."

Naruto kept the frown he felt from his face wishing to know what Kyuubi had meant, but accepted that she didn't trust him enough to open up further. "Okay," he said knowing he had to share some of himself as well, "well I guess I can tell you the day I decided I wanted to be Hokage…" As he shared the story he thought about what he had learned and also why it was Kyuubi seemed so sure that in the end it would be an Uchiha standing in his way.

 ******************************** *

Ino wondered why she had been summoned to the Hokage's office. Although, it could be a mission she had the feeling it was related to their more Naruto related pursuits. Stepping in she saw a young woman she didn't recognize sitting in a chair as well as Hinata and Tsunade in their usual places.

"Ino reporting for duty," she said standing at attention while eyeing the woman before focusing on Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded before saying, "Ino do you know Koharu Utatane?"

Ino nodded unaware she was talking about the woman sitting in the chair next to where she was standing. "Yeah, I know the old hag," she said having had a run in with the elder once.

"I beg your pardon," the woman said staring up at her.

"Um, who are you," Ino said wondering why the woman was so upset since Koharu was rather disliked by many of the younger kunoichi due to her strict sense of what a kunoichi was.

Ino frowned when Hinata giggled and with a large smile Tsunade said, "Ino meet Koharu Utatane."

The Yamanaka heir stared at the gorgeous woman before face palming and saying, "Naruto, huh?"

Tsunade's smile stayed in place as she nodded before saying, "Got it in one. Koharu here figured out that the other hot blonde Naruto was taking on dates was me. She decided to meddle and break us up. I don't think I need to explain any further."

Ino agreed saying, "I would imagine he was quite upset with her."

"Enough to take it out on her ass," Tsunade said enjoying the way Koharu's cheeks turned red.

Ino looked at Koharu with an appraising eye before saying, "I'm surprised she can even sit then."

Tsunade laughed as did Hinata prompting Koharu to say, "If you're done having your fun at my expense. Can you explain why you've summoned Miss Yamanaka here?"

Ino admitted she was curious as well so nodded towards the Hokage. Getting to business, Tsunade said, "Ino, due in part to just how she entered our little club. Naruto will be taking her out tonight to explain his ambition. I doubt Koharu has anything appropriate to wear for such an occasion. So if you don't mind I'd like for you to take her shopping. Also, you're to keep an eye on her. Since while Naruto and I have placed some controls on her. She may try to find ways to circumvent them."

"Understood," Ino said before turning to leave. Stopping at the door she asked, "Out of curiosity, what color is her chakra?"

"Purple," Hinata answered directing a gaze towards Tsunade who had refused to lower her genjutsu around the girl making the Hyuuga suspicious that a change had occurred.

It wasn't a gesture lost on either of the women present although only Ino knew why. Koharu voiced her curiosity asking, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Ino though ignored the question saying, "Come along granny Koharu let's go." While thinking, "Purple must be she feels negatively about Naruto."

Koharu bristled, but due to the controls Naruto had put in place she soon found herself falling into step with the young woman. As they made their way to a clothes store in silence Koharu tried to think of a way to break the controls that had been placed on her. She was aware of the ones Tsunade had which basically were that when in public as elder Koharu Utatane she had to look the part and couldn't suddenly drop the henge. No the ones that gave her the biggest concern were the ones that Naruto may have put on her as she slept.

She had already learned of one such command when shortly after mastering Tsunade's true henge they had taken a walk through the village appearing as their older selves. After reaching a secluded area they had dropped them and Koharu was surprised at just how pleased she was to do so. However along the way back, she had seen her old teammate Homura. Quickly thinking of a way to alert her friend that something was going on she had broken away from a surprised Tsunade. Approaching him she was going to inform him of a mission only the two of them would be aware of. She had wanted to say, "Homura, remember when we fended off those twenty Prajna from the Land of Woods." It was to remind him of the time they had been trapped behind enemy lines. In order to escape they had needed to defeat the twenty men of the specialized Anbu group. She hoped since it wasn't common knowledge he'd question just how she knew of it. But instead when she got in front of him it came out as, "Grandpa, remember when we ate those twenty muffins from the Land of Woods."

Homura had stared at her in confusion before saying, "I'm afraid you must have me confused with someone else."

She was about to try again when Tsunade clamped a hand on her shoulder saying, "Come along now that's not your grandpa. Sorry for disturbing you."

"That's alright, but is she?" Homura asked.

"Sort of," Tsunade said smoothly, "She's just been drinking. She's trying to cope with some major changes in her life."

"I see," the male elder said, before directing his gaze at the woman to add, "Please remember my dear climbing into a bottle is no way to deal with life's problems."

She felt Tsunade's hand squeeze a little tighter no doubt reacting to the comment. But Koharu nodded weakly feeling defeated and allowed Tsunade to lead her away. As they walked the smirk on Tsunade's face angered her but she needed to wait until they were alone till she could snap, "You harlot trickster, when did you place that command on me?"

Tsunade directed her gaze at the deaged elder and with an all too pleased voice asked, "What makes you so sure it was me?"

Realizing that she was referring to Naruto she said, "Don't be absurd. Nothing in the boys file shows him capable of such foresight."

Tsunade shrugged saying, "I'm sure there are a lot of things your file doesn't show about him. If your file was up to date, I don't think you'd be in the pickle you find yourself in." Koharu was about to respond but sadly the street they turned onto had pedestrians on it forcing her to lapse into silence on the matter. She was partially surprised her teammate didn't recognize her but was forced to admit that as far as he was concerned the Koharu he knew was a woman as old as him.

But still, Koharu couldn't get the judgmental way that her teammate looked at her out of her mind though. Granted he thought she was drunk but it had been due to something else. Something that she was having trouble understanding. Directing her gaze towards the young Yamanaka walking in front of her she could feel the slight resentment the woman was emitting towards her. Asking about it she said, "Have I wronged you in some way?"

Ino turned to look at her before saying, "It doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does to you."

"You don't remember, do you?"

Koharu shook her head so Ino said, "The only time you've ever spoken to me directly was to put me down."

"What do you mean?"

"When I graduated from the academy you were walking through it and after taking one look at me, made some comment about how I was dressed. You asked if I was on a mission to pose as some underage prostitute."

Koharu recalled the memory but said, "Well you must admit you dress rather sluttishly." Eyeing Ino's current attire, she continued, "Not that your choice in clothes has improved any. Why in my day…"

"That's just it," Ino snapped, "This isn't your day anymore and just because I'm confident enough in my appearance to show some skin doesn't mean you need to look down on me. You didn't know the first thing about me but that didn't stop you from snapping to a judgment based solely how I was dressed."

Koharu was at a lost at how to respond but then realized that was what had been in Homura's eyes. He was appraising her and no doubt due to her younger age and skintight suit had rushed to the conclusion that what Tsunade said was true even though she didn't smell of alcohol.

Ino kept her gaze on the women for a few moments more and noted she seemed to be thinking about something. More than willing to let the topic drop the rest of the trip was made in silence. Entering her favorite clothing shop she waved to the beautiful woman behind the counter whose family owned the place.

"Hello Ino," Emi said cheerfully as the two women entered her shop, "Here for more? Where do you store it all?" The young tailor smiled as she pushed a bang of her raven black hair from her eyes.

Ino laughed good naturedly saying, "Sadly, I'm not here for me today. This is Koharu and she needs to be brought into the current decade fashion wise."

Emi ran her practiced brown eyes over the young woman Ino indicated saying, "Is she a shinobi?"

"How can you tell?" Koharu asked surprised since she wasn't wearing a headband.

"The body suit you're wearing," Emi said coming around the counter. "I can see what you mean Ino, that bodysuit is definitely classical. But they had a great sense of style back then even if it was a little lacking in boldness."

"She also has a date tonight so will probably need a dress," Ino said already looking through some clothes on a rack.

"Really," Emi said interested in gossiping with her fellow shopkeeper even if Ino was only worked in her family's shop part time. "It wouldn't happen to be Naruto would it?"

Ino turned holding a vest to her chest saying, "It might be."

"Aw, don't be like that," Emi said with a pout, "It's the latest gossip about how he's been taking all you girls out. Just what is the big attraction by the way? Aren't you jealous?"

"No," Ino said putting it back to pull out another, "When you're on a date with him. He has this way of making you feel like nobody but you matters. Besides as I've told you, they're just harmless dates between friends."

"I don't know," Emi said skeptically, "You don't sound like you think of him as a friend."

Ino smiled but remained closed lip on the matter. Koharu had listened to the exchange with half an ear but admitted she was rather taken with some of the clothes hanging from the racks. Searching through the kunoichi wear she came across a black body suit like hers but instead of being one piece. It was split in two with the top covering her chest while exposing her midriff and back. While she was admiring the suit Ino came up behind her saying, "Rather revealing isn't it?"

"Miss Yamanaka I was simply looking," Koharu replied putting it back.

But both Kunoichi's attention was shifted to Emi who had begun giggling. "What?" Ino asked.

"Sorry, it's just she sort of sounded like my grandmother," Emi said prompting Ino to crack a smile at the irony of the statement.

Koharu wasn't sure why but the statement upset her even though chronologically it was probably true. Pulling the suit from the rack she said, "I trust you have a changing room." Emi pointed towards the back of the shop and turning in a huff Koharu headed towards it.

Ino watched with a smile but Emi said, "I hope I didn't offend her."

Waving off the tailor's concerns the blonde kunoichi said, "Don't worry about it. She simply needs to recognize that she's only young once."

Emi nodded but remembering something said, "I think I have just the thing for her date tonight," and entered the back of her shop.

Koharu exited the changing room wearing the modern suit and Ino was forced to admit that she cut quite the figure. "Not bad," Ino said walking around the elder.

"I still don't see what point showing my skin achieves," Koharu said.

Ino traced her fingers across Koharu's stomach tracing them around the woman as she completed another circuit around her. In a husky whisper she said, "A flower is only as beautiful as its petals true but it doesn't hurt to show a little of what those petals hide."

"Miss Yamanaka, please," Koharu flushed at the contact and way Ino spoke.

Pulling away Ino said, "I hope I'm not like you when I'm in my seventies."

"Do you truly think it will matter," Koharu said looking at herself in the mirror. With some regret she added, "I think you'll find that as time slips away the line of suitors gets smaller and smaller."

Ino came up behind the woman and placing a hand on her stomach began rubbing gently again whispering, "I think you are looking at things from a skewed point of view."

Again flushing from the close contact Koharu whispered, "What do you mean?"

"Naruto didn't just make you look younger. If we were to run a test on you, we would find that you are simply a twenty year old woman. He literally turned back the hands of time for you. And if he could do that for you, what's stopping him from doing it for me or even himself? Naruto may literally never need to grow up, but that's beside the point. You've been given a second chance to try all the things you missed your first time around and that have been eating away at you. Try to enjoy life this time."

The sound of Emi returning caused Ino to pull away and Koharu was surprised she missed the closeness. Emi appeared holding a black dress that tied behind the neck and would leave the whole of her back exposed. It also appeared to be rather form fitting.

Almost immediately Ino said, "It's perfect, you wouldn't happen to have one in purple and could maybe put a slit along the side."

Emi smiled saying, "No, but I can make one like that for you."

Ino nodded letting Emi hand the dress to Koharu before taking the tailor to the back to measure her for her new dress. Koharu stared at the gown and although felt it a little too bold for her, decided to listen to Ino's advice and took the dress to the changing room to try it on.

 ********************************

Koharu sat across from Naruto who was dressed to match as they sat in the restaurant where she had identified Tsunade. She took a sip of the wine she had ordered as Naruto finished explaining his grand ambition. She placed her glass down and was amazed to see that it appeared Naruto actually was interested in hearing her opinion. It almost disappointed her to see his face drop as she said, "It doesn't stand a chance of working."

"Why?"

"Do you not think it's been tried before? The first Hokage handed out the tailed beasts to help make peace a possibility instead it only increased the desire for war."

"That's what happens when you hand out things people will turn into weapons. My plan will insure that war is the last thing the leaders of the other villages want."

"And how do you hope to do that?"

"By making all our welfares depend on the others survival. It has three stages the first is simply putting people in place."

"You mean the women you seduce," Koharu said.

"Would you prefer to be called an asset," Naruto said jokingly.

Koharu blushed at the reminder of how Naruto had taken her but said dryly, "Continue."

"Well once in place we'll begin influencing the villages' policies and hopefully get them to interact with each other."

"I assume that is the second stage," Koharu said. Naruto nodded causing her to ask, "And can I assume the third stage units them all into one big village which follows you."

"No," Naruto said, "but in a united front against anything that disturbs the peace. So instead of reacting individually we act as one group."

"So you don't intend to get rid of the other villages and unit them under Konoha's banner. But hope to simply make them forget about years of hatred and war. You're more delusional then I thought."

Naruto sighed but said, "I guess I can understand why you'd think that way since you are part of the problem."

"I beg your pardon."

"Well think about it, most of the shinobi leaving the academy now have never known war. It's only the older generation that is speaking of the old hatreds towards the other villages…"

"You forget Suna's invasion."

"No I haven't. But despite it, we aided them when they need our help. We forgave them for their betrayal which had been brought about by unfair trade regulations that allowed us to undersell our services to their Daimyo till they felt hemmed in and needed to attack. Once we're in place we'll get rid of such trade practices so that both villages and any others that join will benefit. Reaching the point where attacking one another will hurt us all economically."

"A very pretty speech, but how do you intend to get the other villages to forget their hatreds enough to willing join any trade alliances with us."

"We'll have people in those villages as well," Naruto said but frowned when Koharu smiled like he had fallen right into her point.

"That is where your ambition is due to failure," Koharu said.

"Why's that?"

"I'll admit your plan may work in Konoha since we have both the clan and civilian council in which to influence policy. However in the other villages I'm afraid you will find things to be far different."

"You mean the shinobi council in Suna," Naruto said taking satisfaction in the way her eyes widened in surprise.

"How…"

"Gaara is already aware of my ambition and told me of them. He told me The Shinobi Council is made up shinobi of prestige that are invited to join."

"Yes, and once they do so, they do so for life or till they retire. Many of them voted for aiding Sound in invading us and despite their words of friendship would like to see the Leaf burn."

"I know, Gaara admitted as much," Naruto said, "But I already have a voice on that council."

"Who…" Koharu said before realizing, "Temari. Does Gaara know you…"

"Yes and although not pleased at first is at peace with it," Naruto said taking a sip of his glass of water. "But as more time passes I'll gain more seats I'm sure and more influence as a result."

"Perhaps," Koharu admitted thoughtfully surprised Naruto had already extended his reach outside the village. "But that won't work in Iwa since that village is ruled by a military dictatorship overseen by the Tsuchikage."

Naruto crossed his hands in front of his face saying, "He doesn't have any advisors whose ear I could maybe bend."

"Not that I am aware of, but there is also Kumo to consider. They do have a Head Ninja council but the Raikage tends to ignore them since despite the peace he continues to build up his military."

"I hope you agree to help," Naruto said suddenly giving her a bright smile that made her blush and look away.

"Why you can simply force me?"

"Well if I force you I doubt you'll give me these insights that you possess willingly and if I'm going to make this plan work I'll need all the different viewpoints I can get. Also, you may be aware of things others have tried in the past that have failed. What about Kirigakure, any ideas about it?"

Koharu got a hold of herself to say, "Kirigakure may actually be the one place you have the greatest advantage."

"Why?"

"Much like Iwagakure it is a dictatorship, but if the information I have received from my sources is correct the new Mizukage is a woman."

Naruto smiled saying, "Well that may hopefully simplify things. Now how about we change the subject, when did you first want to become a shinobi?"

Koharu was surprised but figured Naruto was giving her time to digest what she learned and to come to a decision. As she filled him in on her past she continued to think on the matter. She wondered if the dream her sensei and his brother had envisioned of the shinobi world at peace could truly be brought about by the young man in front of her. After dinner,he walked her to a hotel since taking the younger her to her home would alert the Anbu watching the place that something was up. He stopped in front of her room for the night and said, "Well good night Koharu."

"I'll help," she blurted out as he turned to leave.

"Really," he asked his tone giving away he wasn't sure he could believe her.

She nodded saying, "It was my sensei 's dream as well to see the shinobi world at peace. I doubt you'll succeed but parts of your plan do have some merit."

"Thank you," he said meaning it, "But I trust you can understand why I won't remove the controls on you just yet." She nodded so he leaned in and she closed her eyes expecting him to kiss her. Instead though the door behind her opened and she realized Naruto had reached past her to do so.

Opening her eyes she was surprised as he said, "Sleep well," before leaving.

Entering the posh room she wondered why he didn't kiss her or take her but suddenly felt she understood. Probably due to how she was taken the last time, the next time things got physical between them she would need to be the one that initiated it. She leaned against the closed door and wondered if she should simply chase him down as she did want to experience more at his hands. However, she stopped as she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror. While she liked what she saw, she realized that Naruto may be capable of pulling off his ambition after all since if she did initiate the next meeting it would only be after falling into the trap he had just set. Stripping out of her dress, she decided to get some sleep as she began to think about another concern for a peaceful world, since one problem she was sure that stood in his way was her fellow elder Danzou and his own ambition for Konoha.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade slept next to Naruto the night after his date with Koharu and had been a night filled with passion. He was currently sleeping contently and even though she felt sleep creeping up on her as well shook it off. Naruto had forgotten about letting her talk to Kyuubi and truthfully she was glad since she knew if he hadn't he'd become curious. Therefore she'd initiate contact with the Bijuu herself. Placing her hand over his seal she began channeling chakra into it. For several minutes nothing happened until she felt a pull and found herself in Naruto's apartment except minus him.

Disoriented she turned as a voice said, "Ah, the Senju, I trust you've enjoyed the changes to you that I've made."

But instead of answering she was surprised as it appeared her grandmother was talking to her, except with her long hair ending in nine braids. Far from being amused Tsunade said, "How dare you take that form."

Confused at first Kyuubi said, "Ah I forgot you are related to my first host. But only the face is hers I modeled my body after my second."

"Host…" Tsunade said confused, "My grandmother was a jinchuriki?"

Kyuubi nodded saying, "She's the one that robbed Madara of my services."

"Then she didn't die of natural causes like I was told," Tsunade said.

"Why else do you think she didn't allow you to be her doctor," Kyuubi said walking towards Naruto's brown leather chair. Sitting in it regally the woman said, "Now why have you come?"

Still shocked at what she had just learned Tsunade said, "Who was your next host then?"

"Kushina Uzumaki," Kyuubi replied.

Tsunade sat at the edge of Naruto's bed running through different reasons for Kyuubi's rampage. Coming to one she said, "You escaped when she gave birth."

"Did I?" Kyuubi said, "Kushina's seal was far different from Mito's. With Mito's I could sense some of what was happening around her. However Kushina's prevented even that much. All I knew was it was getting weaker. But I didn't escape exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"How about we get to the reason for your visit," Kyuubi said changing the subject.

Tsunade frowned but knew the ancient being wasn't going to budge so said, "Actually it's because of your second host's son that I'm here."

"Who…Naruto," Kyuubi said shocked.

"That's right," Tsunade said, "As a result of your rampage. His mother and father are both dead. He's eventually going to learn of this so I thought you should tell him yourself. It may blunt the anger he'll most likely feel towards you."

Kyuubi looked away asking, "W-what if it doesn't?"

"Then consider what happens after, a punishment for your past evil deeds," Tsunade said standing.

Kyuubi stared at the woman anger entering her vision but it faded in light of Tsunade's calm indifference. Looking away she asked, "Who…who was his father?"

"The man that sealed you into him," Tsunade said before fading from the seal. Her consciousness returning to her body she stared at her sleeping lover. She knew that she may be betraying her promise to Jiraiya that Naruto not learn of his parents till he felt the boy was ready. But she felt Naruto was no longer a boy but a man that needed to know. Especially the role one of his potential lovers played in both his parents' deaths.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was leaving training a week after his date with Koharu. Since that night the elder had truly appeared to throw herself behind helping them even if she hadn't started anything sexual between them. Kyuubi on the other hand seemed to have retreated behind the bars of his seal. He had tried to talk to her a few more times but she refused to be lured out.

As he was walking to go get some ramen he caught sight of a depressed looking Anko as she sat at her favorite dumpling shop. In her eyes he could see that she appeared extremely lonely even though the stand was quite crowded. With a sigh she left money on the table before heading off in the direction of the training fields more specifically the Forest of Death. Deciding to have a little fun with her, he discreetly followed behind and when it became clear where she was heading got ahead of her to await her arrival.

 ******************************** *

Anko was tired. Last night she had been kept up since Kurenai and Asuma had been going at it again. The Jounin-sensei's apartment was right next to hers and while in the past it hadn't bothered Anko that the two bedrooms were right next to each other even serving as a comfort. In recent months had served as a stark reminder of what she lacked. Namely a man of her own. Hearing the moaning coming from her friend's apartment almost nightly she wondered what had lit a fire under them as it was almost like they were trying to have all the sex they could before needing to stop for some reason.

Her problem wasn't that men weren't interested but that all they were interested in was in getting in her pants. They thought because she dressed brazenly and talked boldly that translated into she was a slut. She bet all the assholes that hit on her when she'd go out drinking at night would be surprised she was still a virgin. Not that any of the bastards took the time to ask anything about her. There had been one man though and he had almost deflowered her but just before giving in she had felt something sinister about him and then there had been that jutsu that…

Anko's memories were put on hold as she suddenly needed to dodge to her left. Doing so on instinct a kunai buried itself into the ground. Searching the area she wondered who would attack her so deep in Konoha but then caught sight of a blond kid standing inside the fenced off area of training area forty-four in one of the massive trees. He looked familiar but she couldn't exactly place why.

Glaring up at the blonde she said, "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm hurt," Naruto shouted back, "Here I thought we had a special relationship because you drank my blood."

"Naruto," she said surprised. But remembering the boy and the day he spoke of asked, "Why would you attack me?"

"I was just trying to even the score," Naruto said pointing to his cheek.

Letting her attention move to the kunai that was buried in the ground she remembered how she threw one at him and cut his cheek. Letting a predatory smile appear on her lips she said, "You still have a long way to go before you can tag me with one of those."

The Naruto in front of her disappeared into smoke and from behind her, he whispered right into her ear, "How about tagging you a different way?" With that he pushed her forward saying, "Tag you're it," before leaping into the trees.

Anko stood there for a moment before shouting, "Hey, get back here," the things that had been troubling her moments before forgotten.

Naruto kept in front of her for almost twenty minutes before eventually losing sight of her. Finding a place to rest he kept scanning the forest, but picked up no sign of her. He wondered if she had lost interest since it was a pretty childish game, but just as he was about to move she burst out of the canopy of leaves above him. He managed to avoid her outstretched hand by leaping from the branch. But she landed against the trunk of the tree and used that to springboard into him as he sailed through the air. She grabbed onto him pulling him to the ground with her. As they hit and rolled along the ground she laughed. Which stopped as they came to a rest with him on top and holding her down by the shoulders.

Not bothered by the position she said smiling, "You're it."

"I think since I'm on top you could still be considered it," Naruto said returning the smile.

"Aren't you supposed to let me go so I can run away?"

Lowering his head slightly he said, "Who in their right mind would let you go?"

Anko blushed, now fully aware that a handsome man was laying on her. Not that she was afraid of him but the way he stared into her eyes was having an effect of her. He began to get up saying, "Do you want me to count to ten or…" But she silenced him by leaning up and kissing him.

Naruto was surprised since in truth he hadn't intended for anything sexual to happen. When he had seen how lonely she looked it had simply touched off something in him having experienced it as well. However, having the beautiful woman and one he would probably have seduced eventually start things wasn't an unpleasant turn of events.

But as the kiss continued, Naruto got the feeling that Anko wasn't very experienced with such things. Taking charge he ran his tongue over her bottom lip but she apparently refused his request to deepen the kiss. Breaking it he asked, "Are you alright Anko? We can stop."

She looked away but gently shook her head no. Shrugging Naruto placed a kiss against her neck before moving down to her collar which caused the woman to moan. But again he got the feeling she was acting outside the norm since it sounded rather demure. Moving to her ear he whispered, "You remind me of those two snakes."

She stiffened saying, "Because of Orochimaru."

"Can you not talk about that bastard," he replied nibbling on her ear, "I said two snakes you know the ones. The one that song is about, how red and yellow can kill a fellow while yellow and black venom lack. Despite how you may talk and dress, you're actually quite shy."

Anko was surprised that the young man currently working his magic on her was able to read her so well. Pulling his head away she stared into his eyes several seconds and seeing only kindness leaned in to gently kiss him. This time when he asked for permission his tongue was met by hers as they began to dance around each other. Naruto brought his hand to her chest and began to gently knead her breast causing her to moan into his mouth. But still she seemed to be holding herself back so he began to channel chakra into her to help stoke her fires. But almost immediately she reacted by pushing him away violently. Before he knew it she was on her feet standing over him while shouting, "You fucking bastard," she then brought her foot down on his face turning his world to darkness.

 ********************************

Tsunade and Hinata were startled by the door to her office being kicked in. Anko quickly appeared dragging a tied up Naruto behind her. Hinata moved towards the door to shut it and Tsunade quickly said, "Anko, just what the hell do you think you're doing."

"I want you to place this bastard under arrest," Anko said pointing a finger towards the now conscious and gagged Naruto. "He tried to use some jutsu in order to get me to screw him."

"I see," Tsunade said in a way that placed Anko on guard for some reason before saying, "Hinata."

Anko arched an eyebrow but was suddenly hit in the back several times. Feeling her consciousness fading Anko muttered, "You bitch," before toppling over.

Hinata quickly moved to untie Naruto and as soon as the gag was free of his mouth Tsunade asked, "What the hell did you do?"

"I don't know," Naruto said being helped up by Hinata, "I saw she was looking down so decided to cheer her up. We ended up playing tag in the Forest of Death. She kissed me and one thing led to another."

"What about the part where you used the Temptation Touch on her?" Tsunade said crossing her arms under her bust.

"That's just it," Naruto said, "we were already well on our way when I used it. I was just trying to loosen her up a little since she's so guarded."

Sitting back in her chair Tsunade said, "She probably dragged you through the village where everyone could see. Did she talk to anyone?"

"Not as far as I can tell," Naruto said.

"Good, we can probably play it off as Anko being Anko. But now we have to convince her to go along with it," Tsunade said.

"I don't know she's pretty pissed," Naruto said looking down at the unconscious jounin.

"Yeah," Tsunade admitted wondering how they'd get out this mess.

 ******************************* *

Anko awoke to find herself chained to a chair. For a moment she wondered if she had dreamed the whole encounter with Naruto. But catching sight of her captor said, "Untie me you bitch."

"Sorry I'm afraid I can't do that," Tsunade said.

Taking a look around the room Anko said, "Where are we?"

"We are below Konoha in the tunnels Orochimaru used for his experiments."

Anko looked around and saw lots of medical equipment around as well as a large pane of glass that she assumed was where he would lock up his experiments to observe them. Glaring at the blonde woman she said, "I've never been here before."

"I never said you were, but luckily enough they were never sealed off completely allowing us to keep you here and out of sight."

Not seeing Naruto, Anko pleaded, "Look, I know it's hard to resist but if he's using that jutsu on you, fight it."

"Sorry, it's too late for that," Tsunade said, "and besides the way Naruto tells it you started things between you two."

Anko blushed, but admitted, "I did. But as soon as he tried to use that jutsu on me I figured I was being played."

"How did you first encounter it?" Tsunade asked.

Figuring at that point it didn't matter she said, "Sh-shortly after Orochimaru abandoned me and everyone learned what awful things he had been doing I met someone. The rest of the village was giving me a wide berth so I was quite happy to be around him."

"Does he have a name?" Tsunade asked having a bad feeling she already knew it.

"Kanji," Anko said, "He was sweet and kind. Well one day we were fooling around and suddenly I felt far hornier then I've ever been. But what frightened me was that there was something sinister behind it. I realized that Kanji was using some jutsu on me. He seemed surprised when I pushed him off. He tried to start back up but I told him to leave. Then…then his real personality began to show. He called me a whore and told me soon I'd be begging to suck his dick. I-I was devastated."

"I'm sorry," Tsunade said placing a hand on her shoulder, "When Naruto did it did you feel the same sinister feeling."

"No…" Anko admitted, "But considering what happened to me after Kanji I didn't want to take the chance."

"What do you mean?"

"He was right," Anko said looking down, "I did want find him to get him to fuck me. Even now I can feel the desire for Naruto to do it. Maybe he's right and I am a whore."

"He's not," Naruto said, entering from the room the glass window hid. "You resisted him just like you resisted me. But even if you hadn't that doesn't give him the right to speak about you like that."

Anko looked away since simply seeing the blonde made her want to give in. Tsunade forced her to focus on her as she asked, "Can you describe Kanji?"

"He was about my age, and had brown hair with a white strip running down the right side of it. He was handsome with brown eyes and a scar in the shape of x on his chin."

"It the same man that gave me the scroll," Naruto said answering the next question she wanted to ask.

"Anko," Tsunade said, "Are the effects you are feeling now the same as then?"

"Yes, but they'll get worse as the week goes on. It lasts for about five days," Anko answered wondering why she was being so forthcoming.

"I see, much as Ino reported. Would you mind if we observe you during that week? I've long suspected that the effects fade over time but sadly no one Naruto has targeted has resisted all the way through," Tsunade said.

"He's targeted others," Anko said staring at the blond man.

Tsunade nodded saying, "If you had submitted to Kanji then you'd be bound to him. Luckily your resisting him seems to have left the impression that his jutsu isn't really effective against kunoichi. Otherwise who knows what he'd have been capable of doing during his time in the village."

"But what about him," Anko said nodding her head in Naruto's direction.

"In time we'll explain everything, but the only thing you need to know is that I am glad he chose me. It might not be the same for you but please at least listen to what we have to say."

Anko nodded so Tsunade unchained her as they explained just what it was Naruto hoped to achieve using the jutsu Kanji had given him.

 ******************************* *

It had been two weeks since Anko had agreed to serve as a guinea pig in Tsunade's experiment. After making it the first week, Tsunade had asked if she minded going through it all over again. Strangely the second week was going easier then the first had. Tsunade believed that she may be building up an immunity to the jutsu. Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. But considering that the friendly face Kanji had used with him may have been false. He felt it may probably be good thing.

As to what Anko intended after Tsunade was finished he wasn't sure and didn't know how to broach it. He was also moving forward in his training having finally cut a leaf in half using his chakra. Now Kakashi had him working on doing the same for a waterfall. Naturally it was far harder.

Then there were also the problems with his teammate Sakura and Kyuubi. Sakura was taking his distancing from her far harder than he had imagined she would. She would show up to watch his training looking miserable but always left before he finished. He knew he should talk to her but again wasn't sure he knew how to talk about it. Then there was the silence he received whenever he called out to Kyuubi.

Looking up he saw his teammate walking towards him also lost in thought and almost at the same time she looked up as well. As they walked towards each other he could see her mood picking up since it appeared he wasn't going to take off from her. But suddenly he felt Tayuya flaring her chakra and from the way she was doing so knew that it was an emergency. Cursing the rotten timing he suddenly darted down an alley and could almost hear that Sakura had begun running to talk to him. Activating the Hiraishin he disappeared in a red flash leaving a despondent teammate behind.

 ******************************** *

It had been a month since she agreed to being used as a test subject. In truth she felt rather good and felt almost no desire other than a vague sense of discomfort she usually associated with a need to get off. Ino and Tsunade were behind the glass monitoring her and she could just make out some of what they were saying.

Currently speaking was Ino. "Has his latest… fou…Konoha to her…ing."

Tsunade's response was just a garbled but she could make out, "Considering how her previous vil… treat… her I would be sho… if she… didn't lo… here."

Sitting up in the bed she was laying on Anko was about to bang on the glass to find out who they were talking about but suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The pain faded replaced by a heat that made all the other times she had felt it pale in comparison. Before she knew it she was mawing her own tit while sticking her hand up her skirt to finger herself to take some of the edge off.

Due to the raised voice she could hear the two women more clearly as Ino yelled, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Tsunade shouted, "the area of her brain responsible for sexual desire suddenly exploded with activity."

Anko didn't care about any of that though as she tried to take her skirt off to make it easier to please herself. Moaning for more she deep down knew there was probably only one way for her desires to be quenched so shouted, "Bring me Naruto, now!"

 ******************************** *

Naruto frowned when he spotted Ino waiting for him as training let out since he knew something was wrong. Hoping it didn't have to do with his newest conquest. He rushed up to her. She sent a small glare his way still upset with how he had taken off on Sakura. Even the fact that Tayuya had been in trouble only blunted it a little but she was upset he still hadn't talked to her since then. Even if Sakura had stopped showing up to his training, when he had pointed that out she had said, "That doesn't stop you from going to her."

However Sakura wasn't on her mind as she immediately said, "Something's wrong with Anko."

Naruto nodded, and finding a secluded area pulled Ino close to him and Hiraishined to the underground lab they were using. Stepping up to Tsunade who was agonizing over some printouts he could see Anko tied to the chair again while squirming.

"What's going on?" he asked frantically as she appeared to be in extreme discomfort.

"Basically she's hornier than she's ever been and the only way to put her at ease seems to rely on you," Tsunade answered.

Naruto frowned into the glass saying, "Won't it fade like the other times?"

"I don't know," Tsunade answered. "It may be some sort of last ditch effort the jutsu triggers to get her to sleep with the castor."

"Then we should wait it out," Naruto said not wanting to take her under such conditions for fear she would regret it.

Tsunade sighed saying, "That might not be an option."

"Why?"

"The area of her brain affected is getting larger not smaller. If we don't find a way to stop it she may become a nymphomaniac."

"Haven't we all sort of become that," Ino asked trying to lighten the mood.

"To a degree maybe, but look at her. I don't think she'd be able to function anymore if we let this run its course. What's more though, is while you were gone I henged into Naruto but she knew I wasn't him somehow. That leaves me to believe the only way to stop it, is for Naruto to provide her with the relief she needs."

Naruto nodded, before entering the room. As soon as he did so Anko stopped squirming and followed him with her eyes. He stopped half-way towards her and almost immediately she began whining. Hoping to entice him towards her she began saying, "Naruto, come here. Please I need you. I'll do anything you want just please fuck me. Use me and throw me away I don't care but hurry." Hearing the proud woman sounding so desperate broke his heart.

He did come closer and she began repeating, "Yes," over and over again. Yet she found herself shocked when he threw his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry about this Anko," he said sounding miserable due to his being the cause of her discomfort. Holding her close he undid the bindings that held her arms to the chair. For a moment she wasn't sure what to do with them. Confused on whether she should dig out his cock or not but eventually she returned the hug. He continued whispering, "I'll never discard you Anko. I promise, you'll always be mine."

Meanwhile Tsunade noticed that Anko's brain activity was returning to normal. Ino confused asked, "Is it naturally doing that?"

"I don't think so," Tsunade answered and coming up with a theory said, "When Kanji used the Temptations Touch on Anko; she said she felt something sinister in it."

"But Naruto isn't using it right now," Ino said.

"True, but I believe the chakra he pumped into her already is responding to his wish that she not become some mindless nymphomaniac that wants to get into his pants."

"Then why…"

"Did she lose her mind for a moment? I think it's because Naruto was simply pumping her full of his chakra, but there was no desire behind it. When Kanji used the jutsu it was probably for his own desires, which is why Anko could feel his chakra as sinister. But when Naruto does so while it may be for the same result, he doesn't think of us as whores and I don't know about you but I felt warm and loved when he used it on me."

Ino nodded and noticed that Anko was returning the hug. Smiling she said, "I think were about to have a new member."

Anko felt her body calming until she felt the same desire that had caused her to kiss Naruto in the Forest of Death. Pulling away she said, "Naruto, thank you."

"Anko," he said obviously relieved, "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling better," she admitted.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he knelt down to loosen the bindings around her ankles. He tried to divert his gaze from her snatch as he did so since as it was still exposed due to her rubbing herself against the chair. It was a gesture not lost on the woman. When her legs were free she lunged forward pinning him to the ground. He appeared confused wondering if it had been a trick but she said, "Tag you're it," and then leaned down to kiss him hungrily.

When it ended she said breathlessly, "I want you. But can we go someplace more private."

Naruto nodded and in a red flash they disappeared to reappear in his apartment's bed. Her eyes opened wide in surprise recognizing the jutsu. He leaned up to kiss her and after pulling back said, "I'll tell you later."

She nodded, but got off him asking, "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Naruto shook his head so with a seductive sway in her hips Anko left the young man alone. As she cleaned herself she truly wondered if she should go through with it. But remembering how accurately he had nailed her character back in the forest and the tender things he had said when he felt he had no choice but to sleep with her decided he was something special and would regret letting him get away. Stepping from the shower she wrapped a towel around her body. Exiting she saw him sitting in the middle of his bed against the wall. He was still dressed which made her frown as she asked, "Having second thoughts?"

"No," he said standing as he took his shirt off, "But I didn't want to be too presumptuous. You can still walk away if you want."

Anko nodded and turned away from Naruto. He frowned figuring she was going to do exactly that but instead she dropped the towel. Naruto knew an invitation when he saw one. Closing the distance he hugged her from behind wrapping his hands around her stomach. She immediately leaned into him showing none of the hesitance she had in the Forest. Placing kisses along her neck he stopped at her curse mark. She recognized where he stopped and feeling self conscious reached back to cover it with her hand. Naruto frowned but pulling it away licked the area before sinking his own teeth into it.

Anko stiffened as she felt his chakra flow into her. The dark presence she always felt at the back of her mind seemed to scream in pain before flaring out of existence. When Naruto pulled back he smiled as he saw that the mark had been replaced with his own. He had felt Kyuubi pump her chakra through him into the mark and would need to remember to thank her.

But there was a small side effect as Anko's breathing picked up as she began feeling far hornier than she had been moments before. Pulling Naruto's hands from her stomach she placed them on her breasts. She moved his hands at first until he got the hint and then moaned as he set about pleasing her.

 ******************************** *

Kyuubi could feel the sensations as Naruto began to please Anko, but what she had learned dampened her desire to truly enjoy them. Then she felt an evil presence and focusing her attention knew that Naruto had bitten the curse mark. Having a good idea of what he wanted she channeled her chakra into the mark. She found herself in a dank lab and could hear someone chuckling malevolently.

"My, my what have we here," Orochimaru's representation said due to his chakra in the seal.

"You must be Orochimaru," Kyuubi said, "I see, is this some means by which you can cheat death."

"Very observant," Orochimaru said, "Yes this is key to my Living Corpse Reanimation. After all, only those that can survive having my chakra implanted into them will do as hosts."

"I'm sorry to say Anko is off your list of potential hosts now."

"Really, do you truly think yourself capable urk…"

Kyuubi silenced him by quickly closing the distance between them and grabbing him around the throat lifted him in the air. Her eyes turning red she said, "Don't get full of yourself human," before causing him to burst into flames. The copy screamed painfully much to her pleasure but it faded when she realized her indulgence in such destruction in the past was going to be responsible for Naruto rejecting her.

 ******************************** *

Naruto had maneuvered Anko to the bed and upon reaching it pushed her forward until she supported herself by placing her hands on the bed. Kneeling behind her, he took a moment to enjoy her scent before diving in. Running his tongue along her slit, he reached forward to play with her dangling tits. Pulling her nipples towards him, he felt his own arousal spike as she groaned in pleasure. Finding the woman's taste to be desirable he buried his tongue in her trying to pull more of her juices into his mouth. Anko reared her head back to moan and began to rock back and forth as she tried to fuck herself on his tongue.

"Oh, gods I feel s-something co…cumming," she started to say but screamed her release when he rubbed her clit. As her orgasm faded she sunk to her knees with her top half resting on the bed. She was vaguely aware of Naruto standing behind her.

Unzipping his pants he allowed them to fall to the floor. Anko turned slightly and almost gasped at the sight of his erect cock. He smiled down at her saying, "How about you return the favor."

She nodded sitting up and tentatively reached for it. Grabbing ahold she was surprised at just how hot it was. Fisting it a couple of time she picked up her pace when Naruto groaned in pleasure. The desire to hear more such sounds pulled from his throat spurned Anko to go faster. She noticed his tool began to get slick and as a particularly large drop of his precum formed she stuck her tongue out to swipe it away. Finding his taste to be an aphrodisiac in its own right she began licking his cock in earnest for more.

"Oh fuck," he moaned when after reaching the tip and swirling around it with her tongue surprised him by leaning forward to take it into her mouth.

She pulled off almost immediately to run her tongue around it some more but staring up at him said, "Did you like having this big thing in my mouth?"

Naruto nodded his head bringing a smile to her face. She then leaned forward to do it again, and began to bob her head back and forth. Naruto placed a hand on her head saying, "God damn I can't believe you have never done this before. You're a fucking natural."

Anko felt pleased at his words and they only added to her lust causing her to begin rubbing her snatch as she blew him. Her other hand began playing with his balls and she pulled her mouth back to the tip to run her tongue all along his piss slit. She felt his balls contract and he shouted, "Fuck, I'm going to cum."

When Anko didn't pull away but instead took more of him into her mouth he placed his hand on her head and then let go. Blowing his load into her waiting mouth. Anko was surprised at just how much of it there was and feared drowning in his spunk. As best she could she swallowed until he let her head go allowing her to pull away. Swallowing the rest she stared up at him with hooded eyes before taking the hand buried in her snatch and was coated with her own essence. She wiped up some cum that had escaped her mouth to fall on her tits and licked the hand clean savoring their combined taste.

"Kami do just naturally secrete sexiness," Naruto said feeling his dick respond to the sight. Before she could reply he picked her up and planted her on the bed. Kneeling she looked over her shoulder catching sight of the fox mark for the first time. Rubbing her hand over it she felt Naruto kneel behind her as he said, "That means you are mine." He raised her hips up and then pulled her back down onto his cock.

Anko moaned as she was filled by the unfamiliar but pleasant sensation. He rested her back against his chest as he gave her time to adjust. When she was ready, she reached behind him and cupping his ass pulled him forward. Naruto began rocking back and forth while occupying his hand with her tits. Kneading them and playing with her nipples.

She looked over her shoulder and ran a tongue over her lips. Naruto leaned forward to taste them once more and eagerly began dueling with her tongue. He felt the hand she had against his rear begun to try and pull him towards her faster. Responding to her silent request, he began moving faster as well as harder. His increased pace forced her to break the kiss as she moaned, "Fuck… it's so fucking good."

His pace eventually became too much for her and she fell forward to rest on her forearms as he continued to pound her. The new position allowed Naruto greater access to her as it exposed her deepest part further to his relentless assault. Feeling his dick against the entrance to her womb, Anko screamed, "You're hitting me so fucking deep. Oh…oh kami…I'm …I'm fucking going to cum again."

"I'm going to cum too," Naruto said feeling his balls tightening.

"Good…I want you to cum inside. Give me every drop," Anko said the pitch of her voice rising in volume. Naruto held on as long as he could, delaying his release, but eventually the need grew to great and with a final violent shove buried himself inside her as far as his cock would go. Again she felt him knocking at the entrance of her womb but this time the sensation was followed by the feeling of a hotness that quickly entered and filled it. The sensation of her womb filling with his semen caused Anko to arch her back as she screamed, "It's so fucking incredible," before collapsing into the mattress.

Anko breathed heavily and felt Naruto fall backwards into his bed his dick popping out of her snatch followed by some of his seed. She could feel his eyes on her cunt as it continued to leak some of his release. Turning over onto her back she stared down at him and spreading her pussy lips said, "Are you ready to go again because you have a month's worth of frustration to help me get over?"

Naruto chuckled, but the sound of a key entering his lock caught their attention. Anko panicked slightly but calmed since Naruto didn't seem worried. The door openrd and in stepped a women in white. Her outfit exposed a great deal of skin. She was lithe looking like a dancer with pink eyes and light green hair. Taking in their current state a small smile appeared on her face and she said, "So you have taken another mate."

Naruto smiled at the woman and reason Tayuya had called him to her location two weeks ago and said, "Fu allow me to introduce Anko Mitarashi. Anko this is Fu, she's the jinchuriki of the seven-tails."

Anko was surprised she wasn't embarrassed but was when Fu lifted her shirt over her head saying, "Do we now engage in a threesome?"

Naruto directed his gaze to Anko and she knew it was her call. Gaining a predatory smile she said, "Oh what the hell. The more the merrier, right?" Naruto smiled and captured his lips with hers and moments later she felt the weight of Fu joining them on the bed. As she began to lose herself in the pleasure she thought, "Eat your heart out Kurenai."


	11. Chapter 11

**Flashback: My First Jinchuriki**

Anko couldn't believe that mere moments after losing her virginity, she was in a heavy make out session with the man who had done the taking, while at the same time being joined by one of his other lovers, who was currently sucking on her nipple much to her pleasure. "Oh…oh it's so good," Anko moaned breaking the kiss upon feeling two fingers beginning to enter her passage. From the size of them she knew that they belonged to the green-haired girl currently latched to her breast.

After stirring the fingers around inside of her, Anko watched mesmerized as Fu removed them from her cunt and brought them in front of her face. Anko blushed in embarrassment at the sight of her and Naruto's release that covered them and she turned a deeper shade of crimson as the Jinchuriki brought them to her mouth. The green haired girl then licked them clean running her tongue along them pulling the combined essence into her mouth. Fu moaned contently at the taste before smiling and slowly lowering herself to drink directly from the source.

Leaning back on her elbows, Anko simply watched as the younger woman took up a position between her legs and began placing kisses along her thighs. When the Jinchuriki attacked her core she threw her head back and moaned as the girl's tongue began moving about inside her in hopes of scooping up more of Naruto and hers cream. When she brought her head forward again, Anko smiled as she found Naruto kneeling near her face. Seeing that his cock had recovered and knowing what he wanted her to do she leaned forward taking as much of it into her mouth as she could.

As she bobbed her head on his pole, she realized that she was tasting herself and him, much as Fu had. Far from being disgusted she found their combined taste to be quite flavorful. She had to pull back to scream as her orgasm from Fu's ministrations caught her by surprise. Falling back into the bed she panted contently. Her vision of the smiling blonde looking down at her was obscured by the orange-eyed Jinchuriki whose chin and lips was coated with her essence. Anko grabbed Fu by the back of the head and pulled her down into a deep kiss. As their tongues danced against each other Anko felt movement at the foot of the bed and then Fu suddenly tensed.

The female jinchuriki broke the kiss looking over her shoulder to say, "Mmm, you are spreading me so wide, Naruto." The blond man leaned forward to kiss her before straightening in order to begin moving within her. Fu moaned out loud as her arms gave out causing her to bury her head into Anko's shoulder.

Anko stared up at the blonde as he began to really pound the young woman into her. Raising her legs and wrapping them around the girl Anko pouted, "No fair, I want some too."

Naruto smiled at her but didn't pull out of Fu. Instead he adjusted himself so he could reach down and begin rubbing her slit as he continued to fuck Fu senseless. Anko moaned contently as he petted her mound. Fu rose back up moaning, "I'm so full. Does my pussy feel good, Naruto?"

"It feels great Fu," Naruto said contently, "You're so fucking tight and wet."

"Hey, "Anko said fearing she was being forgotten, "What about mine?"

"Well let's see," Naruto said moving his hand before pulling out of Fu who whimpered at the lost. He then plunged into Anko roughly causing her to cry out in pleasure which rose in volume as he began sliding within her. "Ah, just as I remember it," Naruto said pleasantly, "Hot and slippery. Maybe even a little tighter if that is possible. You must be really feeling having Fu here."

"That…That's not true," Anko said embarrassed.

"Why," Fu said quickly a little hurt creeping into her voice, "I am enjoying Anko's presence."

Naruto stopped moving and pulled out of Anko before positioning himself to once more enter the Jinchuriki. Missing the feeling of fullness already Anko said, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because you aren't being honest," Naruto said plunging himself once more into Fu.

Reaching down to Anko's snatch Naruto buried his fingers in her getting them nice and slick with her juices. He then brought the hand in front of Fu's face holding them in front of her mouth. Anko watched as the green-haired girl's tongue appeared to lick them clean without hesitation and was forced to admit the sight did cause her to grow even more aroused. He then reached between Fu's legs rubbing her clit causing the girl to scream, "I'm cumming!"

After going stiff the girl collapsed onto Anko and remained still as she panted happily. She moaned slightly as Naruto pulled out his cock out which was still rock hard having resisted cumming inside her. He then ran his fingers along her abused snatch before burying his middle finger inside her. Pulling it out, he held it in front of Anko face. Despite a desire to respond similarly as Fu had, she resisted by turning her face to the side.

Naruto chuckled before bringing the fingers to his own mouth to lick off Fu's juices. "Delicious," he said as Fu began to stir.

The female Jinchuriki climbed off of Anko turning to face Naruto as she said, "Why are you not making Anko feel good?"

"I like it when girls are honest," Naruto said.

"Anko's being shy," Fu said placing a hand on Anko's mound. Looking over her shoulder the young woman added, "Don't worry, Fu will make you feel good."She then buried her face between Anko's legs. While she ate the jounin out she tried to bring her body around but was stopped by Naruto who picked the girl's lower body up and deposited it so her snatch was staring Anko in the face. He then laid down next to Anko, who was biting her lip as she tried to refrain from moaning.

Placing kisses along her ear he asked, "Is Fu right and are you just being shy? Or, are you ashamed to admit that you want to be as free at showing affection as she is?"

Anko opened her mouth to reply but Fu began stimulating her clit causing her to moan out. She clamped a hand over her mouth and could almost feel the smile against her neck from where Naruto was kissing her. "You don't have to worry about anyone judging you here Anko." He then moved to Fu's cunt thoroughly exploring it with his tongue before turning to Anko and kissing her on the lips.

Anko resisted at first but soon couldn't deny that her first unabashed taste of another woman was pleasant. Naruto broke the kiss and smiled as Anko licked her lips afterwards. She then directed her gaze towards the young woman's quim. Slowly she raised her head until she planted her mouth over it causing Fu to raise her head from Anko's pussy as she moaned in pleasure before returning her attention to pleasing Anko.

Naruto sat back and watched as the two women ate each other out. As the women's moans grew louder his dick seemed to actual grow harder if such a thing was possible. He almost came when Fu tensed screaming her release, coating Anko face in her release. Fu fell to the side and Anko licked her lips as she sat up her gaze directed at Naruto's crotch. When her eyes met his, to Naruto it appeared that the woman that Anko pretended to be was kneeling in front of him. Gently nudging Fu's head and giving Naruto a smile that reminded him of the day he met her in front of Training Ground Forty-Four she said, "Hey sis get up."

"Sis?" Fu said confused getting up weakly.

Smiling at the Jinchuriki Anko kissed her saying, "Yeah, anyway why don't you help me tame that monster," while pointing at Naruto's dick.

Fu returned the smile nodding her acceptance of Anko's nickname and her agreement at her suggestion. Anko crawled towards Naruto pushing him onto his back before sitting on his stomach placing her snatch right next to his cock. Motioning for Fu to follow suit she positioned the jinchuriki's cunt on the other side of Naruto's tool. Anko then pulled the girl's hips towards her own sandwiching the blond's member between their two pussies. Anko at first began rubbing herself against it quickly followed by Fu who caught on to what the jounin was doing.

For Naruto the sensation of having both women rubbing him with their mounds was unbelievable. As they continued to rub themselves against him, Naruto closed his eyes basking in the feeling of warmth and wetness that surrounded his manhood. Sadly as a result of his earlier holding back and the show the two women had put on previously he felt that his time to enjoy the moment was going to be short lived. Already feeling the sensation that told him the end was nigh he moaned, "Fuck girls I'm going to blow."

"Do it," Anko said near her own release as well, "coat us in your cum."

"Shit!," Naruto shouted raising his hips off the bed as his cock spilled his load over the two women's stomachs. Anko clutched Fu to her as she came as well reaching down and pinching the female's jinchuriki's clit which prompted the girl to cum again. Anko and Fu fell away from each other with Anko falling onto Naruto's chest.

He wrapped his arms around her causing Fu to scamper up his chest and worm her way into the embrace. Surrounded by each other's warmth it wasn't long before each of them fell into sleep's embrace. Just before shutting his eyes Naruto's last conscious sight was of the content female jinchuriki which was probably why he dreamed of the events leading up to her inclusion into his life.

 ******************************** *

 _Sometime around Naruto's failed attempt to seduce Anko:_

Tayuya was bored. Currently she was sitting on a rock trying to refrain from killing one of the annoying civilians that was trying to get into Takigakure along with her. Having scouted Suna to the point that she believed she had information on all the relevant kunoichi she had quit her job and moved on. She had left Suna with no true final destination in mind while toying with the idea of going to Iwa. However, in the end she had decided to save it for last due in part to the rather hostile stance it had taken lately. Although she couldn't be sure and it was based on what Naruto told her about Deidara taunting that Akatsuki had already kidnapped two jinchuriki, she believed that the two taken had been Iwa's. With a good portion of its military might gone sneaking into the village would be difficult due to the increased patrols.

Tayuya's other reason for deciding on Waterfall, stemmed from the fact that Taki's Jinchuriki was a woman. While she knew Naruto would want to protect all the jinchuriki regardless of gender Tayuya felt that getting a mark on the Jinchuriki would help thwart many of Akatsuki's plans. At the very least it would allow them to come to her aid should Akatsuki move to attack her.

"Hey beautiful how about once we get to Takigakure I show you a good time?" the persistent and annoying man asked sitting next to her.

Giving the man the meanest glare in her arsenal she said, "Unless that good time involves you slowly opening your belly with a dull knife I'm not interested."

The man's eyes went wide and he quickly moved away from her. Tayuya chuckled darkly further bolstering her appearance of being unapproachable. She barely managed to stifle the sigh she felt at the Taki shinobi watching the group from the shadows taking their sweet time in approaching. On one hand she could understand it since if the weaklings she could sense were anything to go by the only reason the village had never been conquered was probably because nobody knew how to get there. Even civilians like the one she was with and had lived there for years wouldn't know how to find the place. Therefore, to get to and from the village people had to meet at designated spots in order to be escorted there. As the people waited, and her own highly tuned sense proved, the Shinobi would monitor them keeping an eye out for spies, while going over the travel passes and other I.D.'s that the lone visible shinobi that Takigakure wanted them to believe was present had collected.

Tayuya wasn't worried about them finding a discrepancy in her paperwork mainly since everything she had given the man were legitimate documents of Suna and Konoha. All they would find was that she was a world traveler who took up work at various establishments in order to pay for her travels. Granted, having official documents didn't exactly mean much of anything when entering a Hidden Village. But having a paper trail that could be followed did, especially when no acts of sabotage or spying were logged as a result of her leaving.

Spending a moment to look over the group she was with she figured that starting over in a hidden village was something quite a few of the people present hoped lay in their future. She could feel the shinobi around them preparing to move so was aware of the reason one of the civilians gasped as he was startled by their appearance.

"Greetings," the lead shinobi said, "All those ready to proceed to the village please come forward." Naturally almost everyone did only to be blindfolded and lead down a path towards a boat. Getting aboard she put all her senses to work hoping to use them to map a path in her mind, since although her entry into the village may be peaceful there was no promise that her exit would be.

 ******************************** *

"Fuck, I'm bored in here." The statement caused some chuckling from the other side of the glass. Recognizing it as male Anko asked, "Is that you Naruto?"

"Yeah," she heard more clearly do to his pressing the button for the intercom.

"What's so funny?"

"You just reminded me of someone," Naruto replied thinking of his fiery red-head.

"It wouldn't happen to be one these other mysterious girls of yours would it?"

"Yeah it was."

Anko racked her brain trying to figure out who it was but couldn't. Although she had heard some of the rumors surrounding Naruto's sudden popularity and figured most, if not all of the women that had appeared on the dates with him were under his spell, couldn't really think of one that her statement would have reminded him of. Giving in to curiosity she asked, "Who?"

She could hear the smile in the man's voice as he said, "Her name is Tayuya."

Anko knew she had heard the name from somewhere but couldn't place it. It must have shown on her face because Naruto said, "She was one of the Sound Four." An image of a red-head flashed before her eyes having visited the unconscious girl in the hospital once. Mainly out of a sense of understanding of being abandoned by Orochimaru.

"I thought she was in a coma."

"She was but Kyuubi helped wake her up and she's moving around the shinobi world…"

"Helping to grease your way between kunoichi's legs, huh?"

"Something like that," Naruto replied dryly.

Anko bit her lip due to her desire to ask the blonde a question. Finally her craving to know overpowered her so she blurted, "Why'd you target me?"

"To tell you the truth I wasn't planning too." But, he quickly added due to a frown appearing on her face, "That didn't come out right. What I meant is…I saw how lonely you were and simply wanted to drive it off. Playing tag in the forest seemed like a good way to do that. But actually seducing you would have been on a separate occasion. I wouldn't want to take advantage of you when you were vulnerable like that."

"But you would have eventually come after me right?"

Naruto wasn't sure exactly what she was looking for so as usual answered honestly. "While it probably wouldn't have been anything to do with my ambition… yeah I think it's safe to say I'd have seduced a beauty like you eventually."

Anko turned away from the glass due to the blush his words caused to appear. Trying to play it off she leaned against it while crossing her arms. The two of them lapsed into silence neither willing to bring up the matter of whether or not such a moment would happen again in the future. Just as the silence was becoming unbearable Anko could hear the sound of a woman talking. Guessing it to be Ino who Naruto had probably been covering for, Naruto bid her good-bye leaving Anko to contemplate whether or not to give into the feelings she knew the jutsu she was currently under was helping along.

 ********************************

Naruto had left Anko in the underground facility that Orochimaru had used before abandoning the village having been covering for Ino. Anko had been under the jutsu for about five days and as she had told them it seemed to be in its final phase. However, surprisingly Anko had agreed to Tsunade's proposal of testing its effectiveness against her again.

Yet none of that concerned Naruto at the moment as he slammed into a tree. He slumped down it to land on his butt. Staring straight ahead he saw the smirking blonde responsible for the pain spreading along his back, but before he could complain about her rough treatment of him cursed as she was joined by a brunette who had dropped from the canopy of leaves above.

The brunette flashed through a flurry of signs her hands moving too fast for his eyes to follow, but the jutsu she cast quickly became apparent as an Earth Dragon rose from the earth behind her. The dragon shot towards him but still Koharu wasn't done as she performed a second jutsu shooting several fireballs from her mouth at the dragon setting it afire.

"Oh that's too much," he moaned, but reacting quickly created a shadow clone that picked him up and tossed him out of the way. Landing on his feet, he began running through the woods while bemoaning the fact that he was forbidden to use Hiraishin during the sparring match that he had agreed to.

He got out of sight of the two women who hadn't pursued him making him nervous. From behind a tree a blade suddenly struck out but bringing forth the kunai he had stored in his sleeve he blocked it forcing it back. The masked owner of the blade appeared from her cover behind the tree holding the blade in front of her as she teasingly asked, "Going somewhere?"

"If you three don't start holding back some then I'd wager I'm going to the hospital most likely," Naruto quipped keeping his guard up.

Although her face was covered he knew his words had upset Yuugao as her voice hardened as she said, "Do you think Akatsuki is going to take it easy on you?" She then charged the jinchuriki easily forcing him on the defensive.

Naruto managed to create some room between him and the Anbu captain by blocking her sword before dropping into a leg sweep. Yuugao leapt over it but Naruto created a clone that tackled her while she was in the air. Landing on her back, she stabbed the clone in the gut dispelling it before leaping back to her feet. Looking around she was surprised that not only was Naruto gone but that he had left no trace of the direction he had taken off in.

Picking a direction she took off to link back up with Tsunade and Koharu in order to strategize a plan to flush him out. Naruto meanwhile peeked out from the tree he was hiding behind to scan the area after coming to a rest. Although Koharu was taking the exercise seriously his quip revealed that Yuugao and he believed Tsunade were taking it even more so. He supposed he should have realized they would due to their past losses. Guessing that meant he needed to show them that he was strong enough to take care of himself he was about to create a few shadow clones when he sensed an attack. Ducking at the last minute, the fist hit the tree causing it to explode into splinters.

Reacting quickly, he grabbed the arm and flipped Tsunade over his shoulder. As expected though, she easily landed on her feet. When she turned towards him however Naruto saw a quiet anger that matched the tone he had heard in Yuugao's voice. Knowing that he needed to show the two women that he wasn't going to be dying anytime soon, he charged Tsunade.

He closed quickly with her and her eyes widened slightly at the sudden change in his tactics. She threw a punch that he sidestepped and responded with an elbow that caught her in the side of the face. The blow caused her to step back and Naruto spun catching her in the stomach with a kick. While she folded around the attack she still managed to grab ahold of his leg and spinning around she tossed him into a tree.

As he slid down the tree he had a sense of déjà vu, but Koharu didn't drop down this time. He created two clones that attacked her as he got back to his feet. Tsunade made short work of them and then refocused her attention on him.

Naruto could see that some of the silent anger that she had been exhibiting due to his lack of seriousness had faded now that he was standing his ground as opposed to his earlier joking and running. Tsunade charged causing Naruto to defend himself by doing his level best to avoid her fists. Eventually she landed a punch to his gut that lifted his feet into the air as she buried her fist into his stomach.

As Naruto folded around the attack she saw a small smile split his lips. She briefly wondered why till he burst into smoke.

"Shit," she said turning in time to see the young man closing with her with a Rasengan held behind him. But before he could get within striking distance of her, a dragon like mouth opened in front of her made from dirt. It then began shooting globs of mud at Naruto who was forced to abandon his attack and bringing his arms in front of him to protect himself. After several of the projectiles connected that Naruto also burst into smoke.

Koharu dropped from the trees behind Tsunade scanning over the trees of the forested training area for any signs of the blonde. "He is quite slippery," she said finding no sign of him.

A smile appeared on Tsunade's face as she replied, "Misdirection is one of his best skills. Thanks by the way. I'd never have lived it down if he connected with that." Tsunade could feel Koharu nod behind her. The woman then stiffened but Tsunade didn't need to ask why as she believed that it was due to the hundreds of Naruto's that began stepping out from behind the trees.

"Kami," Koharu said unbelieving, "I had heard he could make so many from when he caught Mizuki. But I had thought it merely an exaggeration."

"Get ready," Tsunade said preparing to defend herself as the clones began running. But instead of attacking the two women they began fighting each other.

Yuugao dropped down joining the two women as the clones began thinning their own ranks. "It would appear he still is quite weak against genjutsu though." One of the Naruto though made the hand sign to break genjutsu so the three women targeted him.

Naruto broke the genjutsu to see that many of his clones had already been defeated during the brief time under the illusion. Seeing the three women charging him and that none of his clones realized they were still fighting each other he called out, "I surrender."

Dropping to his butt he dispelled the rest of the clones as the three women came to a stop. "Damn, and I thought I almost had you."

"You dropped your guard and paid the price," Tsunade said kneeling in front of him. "But on the bright side you did manage to make us work for the victory."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be the one that gives him the after action report," Yuugao said stepping up behind the Hokage.

Straightening Tsunade said with a knowing smile, "Is that what we're calling it now?"

Yuugao blushed in embarrassment although her mask covered it up. Still she nodded helping Naruto stand before Shunshining to her office where she'd tell him what he did right and wrong before giving him a reward. Tsunade sighed, since she'd have to return to her office and that meant putting her henge back in place.

Turning to tell Koharu she was leaving she noticed the woman starring over the devastation they would be leaving for the ground crews to clean up. "Hey what is it," she asked moving up behind the elder.

"I've missed cutting loose like this," she replied with a half smile.

Tsunade nodded before beginning to head back to the village taking a less traveled route to delay having to reapply her henge. Koharu fell into step with her. Tsunade would have teased her about wanting to remain young looking as long as possible but the frown on the elder's face stopped her. Before she could ask what was wrong Koharu asked, "Tsunade, have you told him about her yet?"

"No," Tsunade said, "I was going to back when he needed someone to act as a scout but since Tayuya is filling that role. I've put it off. Now though I figure you can since you'll have to tell him about the role you played in stopping her family's rebellion."

Koharu nodded but said, "There's something else you should know about her though."

Raising an eyebrow Tsunade asked, "And that is?"

"She was the one that gave us the warning of her husband's rebellion," Koharu said eliciting a look of shock to appear on the Hokage's face.

"Damn, like I don't have enough to worry about with how he's going to react when Kyuubi stops being so chicken and tells him her role in his parents' death. Now I have to worry about his reaction to you elders killing Sasuke's family and that Mikoto was the one that got the word out to Sarutobi."

"We were acting in Konoha's best inte…"

Koharu trailed off though as when Tsunade held up her hand giving the elder a stern look. "Tell me about it later," the Hokage said angrily feeling a desire to drink that she hadn't since becoming one of Naruto's lovers. Seeing the village, she put her henge in place as did Koharu, although the disguise didn't hide the frown marring the older woman's face due to her fears of Naruto response to learning she had given the order to have the Uchiha wiped out along with Danzou and Homura, or that the Matriarch of the Uchiha was locked securely away in the deepest dungeon of the Leaf Maximum Security Prison.

 ********************************

Tayuya easily found a job as a server at one of the few restaurants that catered almost exclusively to Shinobi of Taki. However, she was beginning to think coming to the village was going to be a huge waste of time. As far as she could tell the few shinobi here were all wimps, especially the supposed leader of the village. The only reason she had stayed this long was because according to Tsunade's book a jinchuriki was supposed to reside in the village. Sadly, nobody outside of Konoha had any real information on her. Gauging the supposed kunoichi's strength relaxing in the small open air café she was working in Tayuya really doubted any of them were going to be of much use in helping Naruto's ambition along.

Wiping down a table after one of her customers left Tayuya cursed the cheap bastard for leaving her a laughable tip of a few coins. While performing the chore she let her mind wander to the other matter that had kept her in the small village, and that was the oppressive air that the shinobi seemed to be admitting. They were like beaten dogs and Tayuya was convinced most would take off running if startled.

She hadn't seen the source of worry yet and most of the civilians seemed oblivious of it, but she was sure it was there. Most of the patrons tensed though when a green-haired girl, that Tayuya's bingo book identified as the jinchuriki entered the village through the secret entrance near the café. The girl seemed to be quite vulnerable as she walked past the café and as she ran her orange eyes over the restaurant all the other shinobi present made sure to look elsewhere. She made eye contact with Tayuya and was quite surprised when the red-head didn't look away. She looked like she was about to smile when she was suddenly hit in the side of the head by a rock.

The girl held the gash it had opened up and glared at the young boy who had thrown it. But the glare wilted as more people began looking at her. Since everyone's attention seemed directed at the young girl they missed why the young boy was suddenly laying on his back. Sitting up he had a gash of his own on his head and began crying. Moments later a woman ran up and although she had seen her son throw the rock had the audacity to glare at the startled young woman before snatching up her son to look at his wound.

Tayuya smirked having used one of the coins that the cheap bastard had left to hit the kid. Giving the area a scan she made sure nobody had noticed her small intervention. Confident the clueless shinobi around her were just that, she directed her attention to the girl and noticed that as she wiped at her cut that the wound was gone. She felt a smile tug at her lips as she settled her gaze on her jinchuriki target.

 ********************************

Naruto pulled at his collar only to feel Temari gently kick his leg underneath the table. "Stop that," she said leaning in.

"I'm trying, but it's so stuffy," Naruto replied complainingly not liking the high collar of the black and red jacket he wore.

"Deal with it," Temari said looking stunning in a black dress, "It's the latest fashion in Suna."

"I'll try and keep that in mind as I suffocate," he replied taking a moment to look around the restaurant. Catching his current reflection in one of the mirrored surfaces scattered around the area he found he really missed his old face. Although he had kept his eyes the same due to Temari's insistence.

Temari let his joke slide since she had to admit the jacket did look uncomfortable. "Why don't you unbutton the top few then?"

"I don't want to look like a clod in front of everyone," he replied, but nevertheless followed her suggestion.

Temari smiled as he let out a breath in comfort and noticed that several other men in the restaurant immediately followed suit. No doubt figuring that if the Kazekage's sister was going to let her date for the evening do it then they should too.

A lot more relaxed Naruto asked, "So when is everyone going to get here?"

"Soon, I wanted some alone time before we began to talk business."

Naruto nodded looking around the restaurant before asking, "Do you always meet with your fellow councilors in such grand style?"

"No, this is more of a display for the populace. It's to show a united front to the people despite all the bickering and backstabbing they engage in during the actual council meetings."

Hearing the bitterness in Temari's voice he asked, "Is that why you spent so much time in Konoha to avoid working with them?" Temari nodded so Naruto placed his hand on hers. When she looked at him he smiled and said, "Thank you, I appreciate you putting up with it for my account."

"Oh don't worry, you'll be showing your appreciation later," she said with a seductive smile.

"Hey you're actually early for once," Kankurou shouted walking up to the table a civilian girl on his arm. Eyeing the man with her the puppeteer said, "And you brought a date?"

"Are you saying it should be difficult for me to find a man who wants to spend time with me?" she replied with a hint of danger in her voice.

Kankurou recognizing he was in dangerous territory said, "I'm just commenting that it's unusual for you that's all."

Temari conceded the point before raising a hand in Naruto's direction and introducing him. The name she gave naturally matched the identity she had proved for him. Kankurou nodded politely before taking his seat after pulling the chair out for his date. They made small talk as more and more councilors began to arrive while taking seats around the large table. Some brought their spouses or children but Naruto's eyes landed on one woman in particular.

She arrived with a senior councilor and what caught Naruto's eye was that she was one of the women Tayuya had left information with Temari and Matsuri about. As Maki took her seat next to the far older man Naruto wondered if she was with him as they didn't appear to be related. Temari must have sensed his question as she leaned in and said, "She isn't his lover. Joseki is grooming Maki to take his place on the council."

"Grooming?" he asked confused.

"Joseki is particularly adamant about not trusting Konoha. He's trying to make sure the person most likely to replace him sees things similarly as he does," Temari said having been butting heads with the man due to her trying to bring the two villages closer.

The councilor took his seat, inclining his head to many of the members present completely skipping over Temari and Kankurou. Naruto noticed this so asked, "Why doesn't he like Kankurou?"

"When Gaara was kidnapped some of these men tried to write him off. Kankurou didn't take to kindly to that and roughed Joseki up a little."

A murmur rose in the restaurant as Gaara made his way towards the table with Sari on his arm. The kunoichi was beaming despite receiving some jealous looks from many of the single women present. Gaara met everyone's eyes as he sat stopping momentarily on Naruto. A small smile cracked his face recognizing the jinchuriki despite his henge.

As the councilors began talking Naruto paid close attention to what many of the men present were talking about. Joseki seemed to garner the most respect due to his age but Naruto noticed that when he spoke poorly of Konoha it made Maki a little uncomfortable. Almost like she was afraid that she'd be put on the spot by the man to confirm she believed many of the anti-Leaf things the elder councilor said.

He began to zone out to much of the conversation but refocused when he realized the man was talking to Temari as he said, "... and unlike some of us present at least not all of us are buying into the Leaf's blatant attempt to get us to drop our guard."

Temari was ready for the challenge saying, "Really and how are they doing that by helping to save our Kage. Or perhaps by being the only village to respond to Gaara's desire to unite against Akatsuki."

"You are young so I don't expect you to be aware of just how slippery the Leaf can be," Joseki said dismissively.

Temari was about to snap at the older man but Naruto calmly asked, "Has the Leaf killed someone close to you?"

The question caught the elder off guard, but he quickly schooled his features before replying, "I lost a wife to the Leaf during the Second Great War and my daughter to the Oto invasion."

Naruto nodded his head, but began cutting into his meal. One of the other councilors wanted to know why the henged jinchuriki thought it mattered so asked, "Why?"

Naruto slowly chewed the piece of meat he had placed in his mouth to think of a response. Finally after swallowing he asked, "Do you want to lose more?" The others stared at him in confusion so he clarified saying, "Wives, husbands, sons, and daughters I mean. The way I see it, by making it so that the younger generation sees things through the same anger tinted glasses as some of you do. It almost ensures that the cycle of fighting and peace is doomed to continue."

"Say that after you've lost something precious," Joseki said angrily.

"I'm not trying to belittle your loss, but simply trying to point out that rejecting Konoha simply because of it ensures more people will suffer the same," Naruto replied calmly. "Please don't take this the wrong way but if you hadn't voted to help Orochimaru in his invasion of Konoha. Your daughter wouldn't have died."

Joseki slammed his hand down spilling several glasses nearest him causing the restaurant to lapse into silence. "So you would ignore that Konoha engaged in practices that almost bankrupted our village."

Shaking his head, Naruto replied, "No, but I would have waited until after Konoha had rejected any request to renegotiate those trade practices before taking the village on a path to war." Despite keeping his eyes on Joseki, Naruto could see that Maki seemed surprised at his reasoning but that she also may have felt the same way.

Joseki glared at Naruto for several more moments before tossing his napkin into his plate. Standing he excused himself claiming to need some fresh air. Maki seemed conflicted but settled on following since she had been invited to the dinner by the retreating elder. Naruto looked around the table and saw a few elders seemed surprised by his argument but that many felt similarly as Joseki. When he looked at Gaara, the former jinchuriki inclined his head before starting a conversation that was less heated.

 ******************************** *

The door to Temari's apartment slammed open as she backed while making out with her lover. Hearing the door shut behind him, she said, "Drop the fucking henge." Naruto quickly complied before pushing her against the wall of the narrow hallway. He began kissing along her neck pulling a moan from the kunoichi's throat.

Naruto lifted the hem of her dress up before sliding his hand into her panties to find her soaking. Sliding his fingers inside of her the jinchuriki said, "You're fucking drenched down there."

"It's…it's your fault I'm like that," Temari moaned as the fingers worked their magic on her, "the way you talked to that dried up bastard had me wanting to jump you right there." As she spoke her own fingers were trying to free Naruto's cock from its confines. When she succeeded she moaned, "No more foreplay. Shove that monster inside me."

Naruto pushed her panties down before lining himself up with Temari's entrance. Picking the woman up, he pushed her against the wall as he buried himself inside her. "Ohhhhh," she moaned as he gave her a moment to adjust to his invasion before he began moving within her. Temari moaned as she locked her legs around him. As he pounded her against the wall she began sucking on his earlobe while whispering, "I can't ever get enough of your dick."

Naruto pulled his head back to stare into her eyes enjoying the look of crazed lust the normally reserved kunoichi displayed only for him. Leaning in, he began to hungrily kiss her as she clamped her hands behind his neck. Feeling her beginning to tighten around him, Naruto broke the kiss saying, "Are you going to cum?"

"Yes…oh fuck…I'm close…" Naruto stopped moving burying himself as deep as he could and feel the tip of his dick poking her deepest spot. Almost immediately she shouted, "No, don't stop."

Naruto groaned as she squeezed her muscles around his schlong but remain still teasingly saying, "Now, now Temari we have all night."

But Temari wasn't having any of that and pulled his forehead to hers and giving a dark glare said, "I've been dealing with asshole councilors for you for weeks. Now make me cum and make me cum now."

Naruto gulped heavily, but responded as she wished by pulling back before slamming forward even harder and faster than he had been moments before. Temari screamed appreciatively shouting, "That's it lover. Fuck me; pound me through this fucking wall." Due to how close she had been and his faster pace it wasn't long before Naruto felt her tensing around him again. Suddenly her legs tightened pulling him deeper into her as she screamed, "I'm cumming!" Her velvet walls began milking him of his essence which he released bathing her insides in his liquid heat.

After riding out their orgasms together Naruto leaned forward panting as Temari sagged in his arms. "Mmmm," she moaned happily. Naruto tried to lower her but she simply held on. Getting the hint he carried her towards her bedroom where he laid her down on her mattress. As he tried to straighten she refused to let go so he climbed into the bed. She snuggled into his chest and quickly fell asleep feeling tired himself he figured he could Hiraishin back to Konoha in the morning.

 ********************************

Tayuya was worried as she moved throughout the village stealthily. She had made an effort to get to know the girl known as Fu over the past week. It hadn't been easy especially since she seemed to have a deep resentment for the people of Taki. But eventually Fu had begun to seem to trust that Tayuya wasn't like the rest of the villagers. She had even stopped by the restaurant where the red-head worked to say good-bye before leaving on a mission. Tayuya had managed to mark her with the locating seal the Kyuubi designed by hugging the girl and telling her to be careful. Fu had been surprised and touched by the gesture. As a result of Fu's response to the simple gesture Tayuya had decided that she would get in contact with Naruto when the female jinchuriki got back and hopefully between the two of them could convince the girl to defect to the Leaf.

However, shortly after Fu's leaving Tayuya began to fear for the jinchuriki since it seemed the oppressive atmosphere that had been choking the village had lifted. Almost like whatever had been silently menacing the place had left. Reaching the Village Hall, she snuck in definitely deciding that the village outside of Fu lacked talented shinobi.

Finding a council chamber she strained her ears to hear what was being said on the other side of the thick door. Although mumbled she could hear several councilors debating among themselves. Catching the tail end of their conversation she heard, "Are we sure we did the right thing?"

"Of course we did," another voice replied, "We didn't stand a chance against that thing. Better to sacrifice the jinchuriki then have the whole village wiped out."

"Still, what are we going to do in the future? We'll need to rely on the Hero water from here on out. We should have used it to kill that freak."

"Stop your sniveling. Even with the Hero's Water we are no match for Akatsuki."

Hearing the name of the organization after the Jinchuriki, Tayuya grew angry and almost charged into the room to kill the people inside. However instead she got ahold of herself before quickly exiting the building. She cursed the village that was saving its own skin by sacrificing one of its own. Reaching her apartment she knew her sudden leaving would be noted no doubt possibly harming her ability to sneak into other villages. But, she knew in the long run Naruto would want her to do the right thing.

Donning her shinobi attire, she gathered up her few possessions and followed the sensations the seal she had placed on Fu in order to locate her before Akatsuki.

 ******************************* **

Fu dropped into a clearing near the coordinates the councilors had given her. She was supposed to link up with a team of kunoichi in order to gauge the responses of Iwa. However something that had raised her guard was that the team she was supposed to meet had been out of contact for over ten years. If the limited rumors she was privy to were true then they had been incarnated by the Leaf. When she had raised that point the councilor in charge had easily brushed off her concerns saying that they had escaped but they used that cover story to their advantage. As he had explained it if they failed again Taki could easily put the blame on the Leaf claiming that the village had turned them.

Reaching the meeting point she settled in to wait and watch the area from some nearby trees. As she waited she allowed her mind to turn to Tayuya. She had first met the red-head the day after her return to the village from a long term mission having suddenly been summoned back. During her week in the village the red-head had kept popping up on her. Fu had tried to ignore her at first and when Tayuya had cornered her one night she had even pushed the girl to the side to get by her.

She had stopped though when the red-head snapped, "You must really enjoy fucking being alone, huh?"

Fu had rounded on her about to tear into her but was surprised to find the woman missing. Aware that she may have been one of the influxes of new civilians Fu knew she shouldn't have been capable of disappearing on her like that unless she had shinobi training. Taking to the roof tops of the village she quickly scanned it finding the girl leaping over them heading towards the great tree at the center of the village. Fearing that the woman was a spy after the Hero's Water she quickly gave pursuit. She considered raising the alarm, but decided against it since for the most part felt the other shinobi would get in her way. She lost sight of the young woman as she hit the last rooftop and dropped down to the ground. Reaching the end as well she scanned over the lake that surrounded the tree expecting to see some sign of the girl running over the water. Instead she heard a calm voice say, "I'm not interested in the Hero's Water."

Fu looked directly down seeing the red-head sitting on a barrel with her legs crossed. Fu dropped down to the ground and grabbing Tayuya by the shoulders pushed her against the wall as she said, "Who are you and what do you want then?"

The red-head smirked as she calmly said, "My name is Tayuya."

"Why have you infiltrated the village?"

"To get to know you," Tayuya replied. Fu eyes widened in surprise and her grip lessoned allowing her to get free by flipping over the jinchuriki. Landing behind the green-haired girl she continued, "Now how about we go somewhere to get something to eat and talk?"

"I'm not welcome in most places," Fu said bitterly.

"But yet you still protect this village," Tayuya said surprised.

"It's my duty," Fu said, "Now what are you after."

"I already told you," Tayuya said walking away. Fu quickly caught up prompting the former Sound-nin to say, "I thought you wanted to be left alone."

She glared at the woman but said, "I have to make sure you aren't a threat."

Tayuya gave a knowing smile before entering a restaurant Fu stopped at the entrance since it was one that didn't allow her to eat there. Finding a spot where she could watch the building for Tayuya's exit she wondered why it was she hadn't raised the alarm yet. She was considering doing just that when she became aware of the delicious smell of the pies the restaurant was known for. Spinning around she saw Tayuya sitting behind her with two plates and a whole pie lying next to her.

"How?"

"Let's just say that like another jinchuriki I know you have a very distinct weakness to genjutsu," Tayuya said holding one of the plates up for her.

"You know another jinchuriki," Fu said surprised.

Tayuya placed the plate down before standing and turning around. She pulled her long hair to the side to reveal her Kyuubi mark. "He's the host of the nine-tails," she said allowing her hair to cover it up again and giving a knowing smile added, "And I'm quite sure he'd love to meet a beauty like you."

Fu blushed completely unused to compliments of any kind. Tayuya laughed saying, "But for now how about you listen to what I have to say and we see how things go from there." So over several pieces of pie Tayuya began laying the ground work by telling Fu that there was a place out there where she could belong and that being a jinchuriki wasn't a curse but a gift to be used to help end the fighting that had made her sealing necessary.

Fu smiled at the memory and was tempted to blow off the mission in order to follow through on Tayuya's desire for her to meet the mysterious man that had sent her. But she was forced to put such thoughts on hold as she became aware of two plant-like mandibles sprouting from beneath her. Jumping from the tree branch just as they snapped shut, attempting to cut off her legs, she landed on another branch as the creature kept rising from it.

As the black cloak with red clouds appeared she recognized that the man must be from Akatsuki having learned about it from Tayuya since her village had kept her in the dark about the group. The plant-like protrusions separated revealing a half black, half white face. "Aw man I was hoping to get a quick bite," the white half said his tone light.

"And what would you have done if she had bled out before we got her to the sealing cave," the black half said.

"I'm sure Itachi could have cauterized the wounds," was the white's reply.

"If he was even there you fool," black Zetsu countered.

"You're from Akatsuki," Fu said dropping into a guarded stance.

The black half focused on her saying, "And how do you know that. The Taki councilors assured us that they hadn't made you aware of us."

Fu was shocked even though she figured she shouldn't have been as the village had never made it much of a secret they despised her. But she had always believed that due to her strength despite that hatred she was indispensible to the people of Waterfall. Staring at the inhuman looking man in front of her she supposed he possessed a power greater than hers. Or at the very least his organization did, so they had traded her life for theirs.

Glaring at the man she said, "Well I have," and leapt at him saying, "Just like I heard you work in pairs. You'll regret coming after me by yourself." She aimed the punch right for the center of Zetsu's face. Just before it connected it split apart as he separated. Fu's eyes widened in surprise but the black half grabbed her arm tossing her into the trunk of the tree whose branch they were standing on. The Black Zetsu calmly said, "I'm never alone."

"Oh my turn," the white half said charging the jinchuriki.

Fu though pushed off of the tree ducking under the White Zetsu's punch. She slammed her fist into its stomach and as he backed up holding it sent another punch into the side of his head knocking him from the branch.

"Idiot," the black half said preparing for the girl's charge.

He wasn't disappointed as Fu quickly closed with him. However unlike his white half, Black Zetsu was quite proficient at taijutsu. He easily managed to block most of her attacks but was caught by surprise when she spit a glob of mud into his eyes. Black Zetsu fell back but before she could capitalize on his blindness white blotches began appearing on her skin. Feeling her chakra being drained as the spores began to take the shape of the white Zetsu she cursed, "Get off me you bastards."

She then began to channel her Bijuu chakra. As she was covered in a golden chakra the clones began to grow faster but even they had limits to what they could absorb and were forced to let go less they explode from the energy. Still it left Fu at the disadvantage of facing two super-charged clones which quickly charged her. Fu leapt from the tree her golden chakra taking the form of a pair of wings that kept her afloat. The two larger White Zetsu stared up dispassionately but made no move to get her down. The reason for this was because White Zetsu landed on her back the sudden extra weight knocking her close enough that the two other Zetsu could leap onto her pulling her to the ground of the forest.

When they hit the ground she rolled back over the White Zetsu who groaned, "Ah heavy." But before she could get to her feet was hit by one of the Super Clones whose punch knocked her against a large rock hard enough to leave an impression. As the clones closed with her she reached a hand out and her chakra shot forward taking the shape of a large Insect like leg which pierced one of the clones through the forehead. Before she could focus on the second though a pair of black arms appeared from the rocks grabbing her own and pulling them back painfully against the rocks. She heard the black Zetsu say, "Can't have any more of that now can we?"

Before she could say anything the clone closed with her delivering powerful shots to her exposed sternum and ribs. As she absorbed more and more punishment despite the chakra cloak covering her she could hear her Bijuu telling her to let it free. Although tempted to do so she knew the creatures only interest was in its own freedom and once free would most likely rampage around the country side until stopped. Since it had a particularly strong hatred for Taki she was sure it would head there first and although she had no love for her home especially now, kept it in check because of a red-head that had become her friend in what may have been her last week in the village.

Just before losing consciousness she saw something land heavily on top of the clone in front of her causing the area to explode into dust.

 ********************************

Using the locating seal Tayuya easily found the area where Fu was supposed to be. As she had neared she lamented that she probably wouldn't have needed the seal as she could feel the heavy chakra of the Bijuu the girl carried. Guessing that meant the battle was already underway she picked up her pace coming to a stop as she saw Fu pinned against a rock a large white marshmallow looking man doing his best to break the girl's ribs.

Getting into a position above the White Zetsu clone she dropped off the branch channeling her chakra to activate her Stage Two form. The Zetsu paused momentarily just as the jinchuriki's head began to sag and looked up to have his face met with Tayuya's feet as she allowed gravity to do the work. As she landed she smashed his head into the ground crushing it and her landing threw up a tremendous amount of dust. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out her flute blowing a note which allowed her to map out her surroundings. The sonar also revealed the presence of the second opponent inside the rock. Playing several more notes she placed him under a genjutsu and while under no illusion that it would delay him long did force him to let go of Fu. Grabbing up the unconscious girl Tayuya quickly took to the trees trying to escape from the area while trying to call Naruto by channeling her chakra into her mark.

"That was unexpected," White Zetsu said emerging from the ground as Black Zetsu did so from the rock.

"Shut up," Black Zetsu said merging with his white half. "We'll never hear the end of this if we let her escape." Zetsu then merged back into the ground using it to try and get ahead of the fleeing kunoichi who held their prize.

 ********************************

Naruto appeared on a branch in a red flash in front of the transformed Tayuya. "Tayuya, what's going on," Naruto asked expecting her to be in the middle of a life or death battle.

"No time to explain," Tayuya said landing next to him, "Here take her and flash back to Konoha."

"What about you," he asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Naruto didn't budge though so she quickly said, "She's the jinchuriki of the Seven-tails. I just ambushed some Akatsuki assholes so get going and I'll try and lose them."

"No," Naruto said before henging into her, "Find a place to hide. I'll lead them away from you and you can sneak back to Taki."

"Naruto they're after you too," Tayuya said her voice filled with concern.

"I know," he said kissing her before leaping away as he called back, "But I can't let you take all the risks by yourself. I'll Hiraishin when I'm sure they've taken the bait."

Tayuya cursed but knew further arguing with him was pointless. Releasing her transformation she dampened her chakra as best she could before hiding. A moment later the figure of Zetsu appeared from where they had just been standing. It looked around the area before seemingly picking up the trail of their prey and merged back into the tree giving chase. Waiting a good twenty minutes she began heading back to Taki but only began breathing easier when she finally felt that Naruto was safely in Konoha.

 ******************************** *

Naruto kept leaping from branch to branch while hoping whoever was after the girl hanging on his back didn't chase after Tayuya. He didn't need to worry as the man began rising from the branch in front of him. He came to a stop in front of the man still henged as a transformed Tayuya.

Zetsu said calmly, "That's far enough. Hand over the jinchuriki and we'll let you go."

"How about you walk away and I'll let you live," Naruto countered but knew it was an empty boast mainly because with the injured girl on his back he was at a disadvantage.

"You got guts, I'll enjoy dining on them later," Zetsu said splitting in half.

"Wait, first let me show you a magic trick," Naruto said jumping behind the tree trunk disappearing from Zetsu's view before activating his jutsu wishing he had taken the time to place a Hiraishin seal in his apartment. Zeroing in on one of his girls that was alone, he disappeared in a red flash.

 ********************************

Hinata was taking a bath in the Hyuuga compound. As she sat in the soothingly warm water she frowned since it wasn't helping her relax. The reason being, that she was positive that Tsunade's chakra was now red. Feeling her mood drop some more, she sank deeper into the bath until only her eyes were above the water. She then began blowing bubbles as she exhaled trying to think of some way to get rid of her doubts. Sadly before enlightenment reached her a red flash appeared above her followed by a loud splash.

Hinata, half expected Naruto to appear from out of the water, not a transformed creature that vaguely resembled Tayuya. Pulling back she was about to Jyuuken it but seeing the nude beauty about to attack it held up its hands saying, "Wait Hinata it's me."

He then dispelled his henge causing Hinata to ask, "Naruto what are you doing here?"

"Tayuya was in trouble and after helping her escape I needed to Hiraishin but everyone else was in a crowded area," Naruto said the jutsu allowing him a brief glimpse of the area he was teleporting too. Before Hinata could ask for more details he said, "Shit," before looking around the large indoor tube frantically.

Finding the girl he had teleported with, he quickly moved towards her as she was floating face down in the tube. Turning her over, he breathed a sigh of relief that she gasped for a breath. She then opened her orange eyes. The two of them stared into each other's eyes until she clocked him in the chin. Naruto stumbled back as she used chakra to stand on the water. However before she could threaten him she was hit multiple times in the back by the nude Hinata. Naruto caught her but before he could explain everything a knock at the door alerted them to another presence.

"Hinata," Hanabi's voice called, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Hinata looked at him panicked but Naruto rolled over the edge of the tube taking the other girl with him hiding on the other side of it. Hinata quickly scrambled out of it moving towards the door as she wrapped a towel around her. Opening it she said, "Sorry Hanabi but feel free to enjoy it yourself," as she quickly darted down the hall towards her room.

Hanabi watched her sister a moment before shrugging her shoulders and just before dropping her towel to enter the water thought she saw a flash of red come from the far side of it. Moving towards the area, she saw that the area appeared wet, but shrugged upon seeing no other sign of someone having been there.

Naruto appeared in Hinata's room keeping his hand clamped over the struggling jinchuriki's mouth. "Thanks Hinata," Naruto said, "Do you think I can trouble you to head to my apartment."

"I don't mind," she said dressing quickly, "I'll activate my mark when the coast is clear." She then left the room heading there as quickly as possible.

Naruto smiled before directing his attention to the girl. Making eye contact he said, "Please stop struggling and I'll let you go. We have to be quiet or else we'll make things difficult for the girl's whose bath I ruined."

Fu nodded, so Naruto removed his hand keeping it near her mouth just in case it was a ruse. When she didn't scream he pulled back before laying her down on the bed. "Alright, now let me explain where you are. I've taken you to Konoha, my home and my name is Naruto. I'm not sure if you met her but the girl that helped you escape from Akatsuki was Tayuya."

"I've met her," Fu said, "You must be the jinchuriki that marked her."

Naruto nodded saying, "Yeah, did she tell you why."

"Only that you are trying to gather powerful individuals to help unite all the shinobi villages."

"I guess that is close enough to the truth for the moment."

"Is Tayuya alright?"

Naruto closed his eyes using the mark to get an idea of where she was before saying, "Yeah, she's back inside Taki. I imagine now that you're safe she'll be leaving pretty soon."

"Why help me though," Fu said looking away, "I'm so worthless my own village sold me out."

Naruto gently cupped her cheek forcing her to meet his eyes as he said, "You're not worthless and anyone that says otherwise will be answering to me." Fu blushed before looking away again a slightly uncomfortable feeling appearing in her stomach. Her embarrassment grew as he scooped her up into his arms saying, "Hold tight," and then disappeared to appear a moment later in his apartment. Settling her down on his bed and thanking her down on his bed, he then quickly thanked Hinata.

He told Fu to get some sleep and that he would get someone to look over her injuries. Despite assuring him that she wasn't tired, a few moments later she was snoring lightly. Naruto then walked Hinata home before going and getting Tsunade.

 ******************************* **

The Hokage looked over the assembled clan heads and elders before saying, "As I'm sure you've all heard the Jinchuriki of the seven-tails has appeared in Konoha asking for asylum. This meeting is to hear what your thoughts on the matter are."

She could see that quite a few of the clan heads gathered felt along the same lines as her especially since they had heard how Taki had set the girl up to be captured. The only ones she was truly afraid might be against it were the elders especially since without their support keeping Fu in Konoha may become difficult.

As expected Homura was against it and although he hadn't spoken yet she could tell Danzou was as well. Most likely since he knew Tsunade would never allow him to use the girl as he wished. Perhaps he hoped by denying Fu's request it would force the girl into a corner making it easier for the elder to manipulate her.

Homura though for the moment at least was the sole voice of dissention. Although he had been droning on for a while Tsunade only really began to pay attention as he began winding down. "Furthermore, keeping the girl in the village will bring about an unacceptable risk to the civilians."

Tsunade was proud that the attempt to tug at the Clan's emotional strings by mentioning the potential danger didn't seem to work. Danzou could see that as well so said, "You've been rather silent on the matter Koharu. Perhaps you would like to add something."

"While my colleague does raise an interesting point, I'm afraid I'm going have to disagree with him on this matter."

Tsunade kept the smile she felt from her face at Koharu's words. But it was difficult especially since Danzou and Homura both appeared so surprised. Apparently the other two elders were so used to voting in a block that they didn't bother to confer with one another. Whatever the reason for their surprise though, Tsunade found the look on Danzou's face priceless.

Before one of the other two elders could try and step in for damage control Shikaku Nara said, "Perhaps you'll explain your reasoning."

Koharu nodded saying, "It's rather simple actually so I'll ask the question that we should all be asking ourselves which is. What do we plan to do with our own jinchuriki?" The question caused a murmur among the Clan heads and when it died down Koharu said, "Homura and I assume Danzou are against us offering protection to Fu because they say it will cause Akatsuki to target us that much sooner. I'm afraid that despite that probably being true the fact remains that we are targets and as such shouldn't push the girl away simple to push the matter to a later date. They have already extracted the one tails and if our sources are correct the Four and Five tails have also fallen."

"But Koharu…" her old teammate began only for Koharu to continue on.

"I know the village should come first, old friend. But by denying Fu the protection of the Leaf village we are only strengthening our enemies."

"And what of Taki?" Danzou asked.

"What of them," Tsunade said her eyes narrowing.

"They are already clamoring for the return of their kunoichi. Are you really willing to risk war with them to keep the girl in the village?"

"If they are such cowards as to give up their strongest kunoichi instead of fighting then they aren't a threat," Tsunade said with a hint of finality.

"Are you willing to spend the life's blood of our shinobi if you are wrong?" Danzou asked expecting the Hokage to back down.

Tsunade looked over the gathered shinobi present before saying, "No," but when Danzou smiled she said, "I'd expect the Shinobi of the Leaf to gladly give their lives in the protection of those who need it." She could see that with Koharu supporting her that even the Clans that normally would have fallen into step with the elders simply not to be on their bad side were solidly behind her now.

Standing she said, "Therefore as of this moment Fu is now considered under our protection. Thank you for your time." Walking out of the council room she smiled as she saw Naruto sitting next to the obviously nervous young woman. In the short time she had been in Kohona she could tell that the girl had fallen in love with it. Although she had a penchant for trouble since she could often be found in strange places as she had never really had a home of her own before having lived inside an abandoned building in Taki. Even thought Naruto had gladly allowed her to stay with him the girl still snuck off and could be found sleeping in local business. For the most part it was places associated with Naruto like Ichiraku or the Yamanaka flowershop. As expected those shops didn't mind, but every now and then she'd chose one where the owners still thought poorly of Naruto and by extension the girl he was rarely seen without lately. Those groups tended to raise a huge fuss, but quieted down when people began avoiding them since most of the village appeared to be behind Naruto now.

Naruto stood as did Fu who remained partially blocked as she tried to hide behind the blond. Smiling to put the girl at ease Tsunade said, "Fu from this moment on you can consider yourself under our protection and if you like we'll add you too our shinobi roster." The girl nodded from behind her human shield. "Good," Tsunade said, "Well then I'll be adding you to Team Kakashi then."

"That means we're teammates now Fu," Naruto said turning to the girl who smiled brightly back before hugging him tightly.

Tsunade turned to fill out the necessary paperwork to make it official as well as to keep her jealousy at the contact in check since there had been a strict no sex policy in place. It was due in part to Naruto not being willing to seduce a girl so soon after almost being killed and as a result of Fu showing up during what would normally be her or the other women's alone time with the blond. Still if Naruto didn't get over that hang up soon, Tsunade would fuck his brains out right there in front of Fu. Particularly, since she was positive that the two kunoichi in Suna were reaping the benefits of the moratorium placed on his bedroom skills in Konoha.

 ********************************

Fu opened one of the sky lights of the greenhouse that she liked to sleep in. One reason was because that it seemed that the place actually welcomed her presence since one time she had found a blanket draped over her. She guessed it was probably because the girl that often ran the flowershop was friends with Naruto. Although the sun was still up, she had decided to arrive early since the smell of flowers often put her at ease.

As she made her way through the bed's of flowers she laid down in the midst of her favorite as she allowed her mind to wander. Naturally she thought about how different Konoha was from Taki. Even though Naruto said for a time he had been ignored by the villagers he assured her that they had never reacted with outright hostility. A few had been less than friendly to her but for the most part a good number of people had welcomed her. It sort of made her feel guilty at times, since she got the feeling that she in effect was benefiting from the hard work she imagined Naruto had put in to change the people's minds about him. Still when she had brought it up to him, the blond had laughed it off saying that it was because the villagers had learned to be more opened minded.

Thinking of him, Fu was filled with the sense of warmth that started in the pit of her stomach but soon spread throughout her body. She wondered if Naruto found her attractive but considering the way he often pulled back when she tried some clumsy advance guessed he was just too nice to say he didn't think of her like that.

She heard a door open and since it had gotten dark out as she lay among the flowers a light turned on. She heard feet entering the area and although the greenhouse was quite large she feared being discovered since she couldn't be sure if it was Ino or not. She was put at ease though as she heard Naruto's voice say, "You two said you needed to talk to me."

Fu slowly crept towards the voice catching sight of Ino and Hinata who were standing in front of Naruto. It was Ino who responded saying, "Well talk might have been a slight exaggeration." Ino nodded to Hinata who had inched close enough to the jinchuriki to hit him several times as Ino distracted him.

"What's going on," Naruto said as he was gently laid back on the ground by the two girls.

Ino stood and along with Hinata began stripping saying, "We're tired of waiting."

"But you know Fu might show up any minute and it's only been a week and a half…"

"Naruto," Hinata said kneeling next to Naruto after divesting herself of all her clothes and after Ino took off his pants began gently stroking him, "As Ino has explained we are tired of waiting. I think it is sweet that you are giving Fu time to adjust. However, you have been slacking in your responsibilities to us. We shouldn't need to resort to such measures to get our Naruto time."

Hinata then leaned forward and began licking his cock as Ino followed suit from the other side. Fu felt herself get wet at the sight as the two girls enjoyed the pillar of flesh like it was the most delicious thing they had ever tasted. Reaching between her legs, she felt that the thin fishnet shorts she wore were already soaked through. She began gently rubbing herself as she watched them on her hands and knees. She crouched even lower as she brought one of her hands up to her mouth to bite on the knuckle of her finger to prevent herself from moaning out.

Hinata straightened saying, "Ino do you mind if I go first?"

"Be my guess," the blonde said giving his cock one last lick. Before guiding it into Hinata's snatch as she lowered herself onto it. Ino then took up a position behind Hinata and playing with her breasts whispered into her ear after running her tongue around it, "How's it feel after so long?"

"Like coming home," Hinata replied raising and lowering herself atop the meat pole with Ino matching her movements from behind. As Hinata got lost to the moment she fell forward while still moving her hips up and down Naruto's length. She screamed out hard as Ino pulled away and began licking at her snatch along with Naruto's tool.

She felt a hand on the back of her head and realized that Naruto could move again. But instead of pushing her away, he pulled her towards him kissing her greedily. Ino looked up from her licking at the sight saying, "See, I told you he'd get into it."

Naruto began rocking his hips before breaking the kiss saying, "I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"It's okay," Hinata said placing kisses along his chest.

Ino teased her though saying, "That's not what you were saying this morning."

"Having his cock in me has a way of brightening my view," Hinata said giving it a squeeze with her cunt. Feeling the blond jinchuriki's tool growing in her, Hinata stood up moving up and down faster her tits flapping with her movements as she panted, "Your getting close. Give me it…give me your cum Naruto." He complied with her request filling her womb with his seed causing Hinata to throw her head back as she screamed her release.

She collapsed forward but moved to the side aware that Ino was probably just as ready for her own ride. But first the blonde kunoichi licked his tool clean of the juices bathing it. Once it was back to full hardness she said, "Giddy up." She then began to ride him until he bathed her insides in the warmth that she believed she was permanently addicted too.

Fu watched as both kunoichi took turns with him and at one point had been positioned so that their cunts were pressed against each other as he took turns moving between them. After having rubbed herself to a third orgasm she snuck out but followed the blond around during the rest of the week as he apparently decided that it was best if he pleased the rest of his mates as well before they took similar drastic actions.

 ******************************** *

Naruto relaxed in the hot springs guessing the hour to be close to about midnight. He had spent the rest of the week with trying to please his harem. The only one he had yet to sleep with again was Koharu and that was because he was waiting for her to breakdown. Considering how pent up some of his Konoha girls had been after only a week he was afraid of what the woman would be like considering it had been over a month.

Before meeting each one he had always confirmed that Fu was far away using the locator seal and although afterwards would find her closer she remained far enough away that he didn't think she had seen anything. He had just returned from being with Tayuya who was on the road having left Taki. Her next destination was Kumo, and although Naruto was sure she would manage feared she would get caught entering since she'd have to go with less trusted black-market documents since Konoha and Kumo were technically still enemies due to what had happened with the Hyuuga.

Leaning back in the water he closed his eyes as he tilted his heads to the heavens. When he opened them again he saw a shaved snatch above his face and recognized the skirt as Fu's. "What the he…" was as far as he got before he found his ability to talk hampered by the girl sitting on his face.

Despite finding the scent that surrounded him delectable and his body responding to the erotic sight he managed to pull his head out from under her. Backing up deeper into the water he said, "Fu what's gotten into you."

"I've talked to your other mates," Fu said climbing along the water on all fours, "they told me that if you are going to decide not to include me without consulting me that I should make my desire to experience pleasure at your hands known."

Still slightly uncomfortable since it was the first time he found himself on the receiving end of being targeted he was covering his manhood with his hands. Fu smiled before tilting her head saying, "I've already seen it in all its glory Naruto, and while I appreciate your wanting to give me time after my near death experience. I think it's time you put it to use making sure the rest of my time on this earth is pleasurable."

She then sat back on top of the water spreading her legs saying, "See how wet I am? I'm like this because I've been watching you pleasure your mates. Please don't exclude me."

Naruto slowly made his way towards Fu as she rubbed herself in front of him. He stopped in front of her cupping her cheek as he stared into her eyes saying, "There is no going back if we do this."

"There is nothing for me to go back too. I want to belong to something special like the rest of your mates," Fu said before leaning forward and kissing him. As the two made out they were unaware that two old acquaintances were coming to terms as well.

 ******************************** *

As the two jinchuriki made out Kyuubi took the opportunity to channel some chakra into Fu. She easily found what she sought as she found a large bug container like the kind used by the Aburame to catch their specimens residing under a single cone of light. Although she currently possessed a small amount of chakra it was enough for Nanabi to sense her.

"Kyuubi, stop hiding I can sense your foul tasting chakra," Nanabi said turning to face her. Stepping into the light the giant beetle snorted before saying, "Why have you taken that disgusting form?"

"I have my reasons," Kyuubi replied.

"So why has the so called greatest of the Bijuu decided to grace me with its presence?"

"I want you to throw your support and power behind your host," Kyuubi responded.

Although she found its face difficult to read she didn't need to as the creature began laughing at her causing Kyuubi to narrow her eyes. "The only reason I would give my host power is to trick it into freeing me. I don't know how it is you are free of your own cage, but the price you paid seemed to be quite high since I can barely feel your power."

"I see," Kyuubi said stepping up to the cage. Placing her hand on it, the seal appeared on the clear plastic reacting to her chakra.

"What are you doing?"

Smiling at the Bijuu, Kyuubi made a minor adjustmeant to the seal which the cage showed by small holes opening in the plastic. She could tell right away that what she had planned was working as the Bijuu began shivering no doubt confused as to the pleasurable sensations it was feeling due to her hosts actions.

Stepping back into the darkness that surrounded the cage Kyuubi said, "We'll speak again when you've had a chance to change your view of things."

 ******************************** *

"Ahh," Fu moaned out cumming from Naruto's oral assault on her snatch. Due to her orgasm she lost control of her chakra and began to sink into the water. Naruto scooped her up and easily held her in his arms lining her snatch up with his rod.

"Are you ready?"

Fu nodded so Naruto began to pull her down onto his tool finding her to be almost as tight as Matsuri. Fu bit his shoulder after tensing telling him that the experience was somewhat painful. Stopping once he was buried inside of her the blond gave her time to adjust. Eventually he felt her grip on him lessen so began to test the waters by pulling out of her slowly. She hissed in a mixture of pleasure and pain but since she hadn't told him to stop then pushed back in just as slowly.

As he held her above the water she began to match his pace before saying, "M-more Naruto…give me more."

Naruto leaned down biting her nipple through her white shirt causing the girl to arch her back and squeeze his cock. He then began to increase his pace escalating the girl's feeling due to her tight grip on his dick. Moving to her other nipple he was gentler with it sucking on it and rolling his tongue around it. Despite her shirt blunting some of the pleasure the difference still reached her causing Fu to lock her ankles behind Naruto's ass to pull him into her cunt harder.

Naruto stopped causing the girl to whimper but he silenced her with a kiss while walking to the edge of the springs. Placing her on solid ground he began truly pounding her and after lifting her shirt moved to suck on her small breasts directly. Fu buried her hands in his hair pulling him into her chest and again moaned out as he gently bit her nipple.

He pulled back enough to watch the green-haired beauty as she shook her head back and forth. Opening her eyes she met his saying, "Naruto, I'm scared."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"I think I'm about to cum… but I've never felt like this before."

Naruto smiled, gently kissing her before saying, "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's always better when you cum with someone you care about then when you are alone. Let it go Fu."

Standing straight with his legs still in the water he grabbed her legs and placed them on his shoulders doing his best to make sure her orgasm was more powerful than anything she had felt before. Fu proved to be stubborn but when he buried himself completely inside of her and released his own spunk. Her eyes seemed to bulge as she arched her back and screamed her release. Riding out her orgasm, he then picked her up and held her to his chest as he sunk back into the water. He created a clone to keep a look out in case someone came to investigate the scream.

After several minutes Fu caught her breath and then raising her head from his chest and feeling the still hard cock inside of her looked into his eyes before saying, "Again please." Naruto's answer was to raise her up slightly before letting her slide slowly back down as they both shuddered.

 ******************************** *

 _Back in the present:_

Naruto was pulled from his daydream by a hand stroking him to hardness. He looked down to see Fu looking into his eyes before saying, "Again please." This time Fu didn't wait for any sign from her lover knowing full well Naruto would never turn her away. Guiding him to her entrance she began moaning contently as she became aware of Anko waking due to the bed's vibrations.

 ******************************** *

Anko walked stiffly up the stairs of her apartment building. As she fumbled with the keys to her apartment she looked over as the door to Kurenai's opened. "Anko," the woman said after eyeing her friends haggard appearance, "That must have been some mission."

Guessing that was the excuse Tsunade gave for her month absence Anko replied, "Yes it was very hard." Thinking of how the two jinchuriki seemed to have ungodly stamina she added, "Every time I thought I had things under control the enemy would simply raise to the occasion."

"Really, would you like to talk about it?"

"Not at the moment," Anko said, "In truth I simply want to climb into bed and sleep."

Kurenai nodded saying, "Well take comfort in knowing that all missions aren't that hard."

Anko gave her a large grin saying, "Oh I don't know about that. Something tells me that in the future they might be even harder." She then closed her door leaving a confused Kurenai behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Target: The Inuzuka's**

Sakura backed out of the room promising to be right back leaving the irate patient to curse her and all shinobi for being overly destructive people. The man had hurt his back fixing up Training Ground S for what he claimed to be the six time that month. As the door shut, she sighed, having a good idea of who one of the so called hooligans were from the way he described how it appeared as if trees had simply exploded into kindling. Since it simply highlighted that she was being left out of something pretty grand, at least judging from the smiles that she had seen Tsunade sporting as of late. As she headed to the supply closet for some ointment for her patient she wondered just what was making Tsunade so happy. But in truth figured she already knew who was behind it, especially since Training Ground S was the one that she had seen Naruto at with her master as well as Hinata and Ino.

Thinking of the two younger kunoichi filled Sakura with quite a bit of jealousy. She had heard the rumors of the two girls having had dates with Naruto. Although they had also said that they simply appeared to be friendly dates despite the romantic settings. Sakura couldn't get the image of a freshly showered Ino leaving Naruto's apartment out of her mind. What also added to her doubts about the dates innocence was that she hadn't heard anything about it from Ino herself.

She had confronted Ino about the matter. But, despite having met with Ino with the intention of getting to the truth of the situation, she had quickly found herself on the defensive due to one question Ino had asked. "Are you jealous?"

She could still feel the way her cheeks had heated up at the question but regardless had quickly denied that being her motive. Instead she had given some half hearted excuse that she couldn't even really remember. Ino had just given her a knowing sad half smile before replying, "Then why does it matter?"

Unable to answer that without admitting that she was jealous Sakura had let the matter drop. But still a part of Sakura held out the hope that maybe Naruto would get around to asking her for a date. So she'd show up to his training with Kakashi and Yamato as he practiced adding his wind chakra to the Rasengan, however since even during his breaks he'd go sit under a tree after simply saying hi to her. She had begun to lose hope. Those hopes had been dashed when he had taken off running from her a little over two weeks previously.

She had gone straight to Ino in tears bursting into the blonde's family shop saying, "He hates me doesn't he?"

"Who?" Her friend had asked coming around the counter.

"Naruto"

"He doesn't hate you Sakura," Ino said soothingly trying to calm her down. "He's just…"

"Yes he does," Sakura had said cutting Ino off. "He just took off running from me."

Ino had looked surprised. But she closed her eyes for a moment and a look of concern appeared on her face. As if realizing that the teary eyed Sakura was staring at her strangely, she opened them saying as soothingly as possible, "Maybe something important came up or he probably remembered he left the stove on. You know how scatterbrained he can be at times."

Sakura tried to smile but replied sadly, "I wish that were true. But he's been avoiding me ever since…"

Ino suddenly pulled Sakura into a hug saying, "Sakura…Naruto doesn't hate you, trust me. He…he just doesn't know how to handle you. As far as he knows you're still that thirteen year old girl that begged him to bring Sasuke back and truthfully I don't think you know how to handle him."

With her head on Ino's shoulder as the blonde rubbed her hand up and down Sakura's spine trying to be as calming as possible, Sakura asked, "What do you mean?" As she relaxed into Ino's embrace she picked up a scent that was both familiar and reassuring.

Sighing Ino said, "Before he came back you'd talk constantly about how you couldn't wait for him to return. But as soon as he did everything became all about Sasuke."

"That's because…"

"I know. It's because you wanted to bring Team Seven back together. But Naruto sees it as a way to keep his promise to you and bring back the boy you claimed to love."

"But Naruto sees Sasuke as a brother also," Sakura said pulling her head away.

"True… but how do you see Sasuke?"

"I…"

Ino smiled sadly as she trailed off and pulled back several steps before saying, "I don't think I need to tell you how Naruto believes you see Sasuke."

"But why avoid me? Was I acting so different from back then?"

Before Sakura's eyes, Ino seemed to change from soothing to sultry and as she closed the distance between them walked with an overly exaggerated sway in her hips. Getting her face almost uncomfortably close, Ino ran a finger under Sakura's jawline and forced the pink-haired girl to stare into her eyes when she tried to look away. In a husky voice she said, "If Naruto sees you as Sasuke's then perhaps the distance he has created between you is to prevent him from giving into temptation.

"Temptation…" Sakura whispered as if under a spell as her heartbeat seemed to rise in volume drowning out the ambient noise.

Ino didn't respond instead backing up just as sultrily as before but with the distance between them opening up the spell broke and Sakura began to blush quickly saying, "I… I should go."

Sakura rushed past her friend trying to make head or tails of what had just happened but stopped when Ino said, "Sakura, I'll talk to Naruto, but I doubt it'll do much good. As I'm sure you know he can be pretty hardheaded when he's made up his mind. Therefore, you need to be the one that has to decide with who you want to stand."

Sakura left the store more confused than when she had entered. But as the door to the shop closed behind her, Sakura stopped finally placing the scent she had picked up on Ino's clothes. It had been Naruto's.

Sakura let the memory fade grabbing up a tube of the ointment she sought. She had stopped going to watch Naruto train after that hoping that maybe her disappearing from his life would make the blonde come to her. Instead, all she got for it was two weeks of loneliness as well as finding that another female had entered his life. Thinking of the green-haired jinchuriki really dropped her mood, not that it had been very positive as of late. It was impossible to dislike the girl in part to her friendly and open nature. Also due to the fact that people being nice to her was still so new that the novelty hadn't worn off. But the way the girl always hung off of Naruto did raise her hackles at times, especially since it prevented her from talking to him due to embarrassment.

Dropping the ointment off with her patient she told him how to apply it before leaving. Making her way to the Nurse's Station, she heard the sound of laughter. Rounding the corner she saw the blonde that had been occupying her thoughts as of late sitting on the desk with his arms crossed while the two nurses on duty laughed at something he had said.

Sakura frowned recognizing the nurses as Kaori and Otoha. She remembered Kaori as the nurse that had shown her around the hospital when she and Ino had wanted to visit Sasuke and Lee after the Chunin Exams. Otoha she didn't know all that well, although from the few conversations they had, Sakura knew she was quite fond of the hot-springs that Konoha had to offer. Sakura again had to force down her jealousy as Naruto whispered something but from the way both nurses blushed believed he had begun flirting with them.

Getting control of her emotions she decided to use it as the opportunity that it was and began to head towards them to talk when a green-haired jinchuriki slammed into him full tilt knocking him back and over the desk.

 ******************************** *

Naruto didn't know what hit him until Fu who was dressed in a hospital gown began saying, "Please hide me from her," as she tried to hide by burying herself into his chest.

"Who," Naruto asked confused trying to pull the girl off to defend her from whoever was after the girl.

"There you are," cut in a third voice. Managing to get to his knees, Naruto peeked over the desk as Fu moved to hide behind him to see Shizune standing with her hands resting on her hips. Spotting the girl behind Naruto the dark haired first apprentice of Tsunade said, "Come along Fu. The exam is almost over. I just need to inoculate…

"Stab," Fu countered from behind Naruto.

"Honestly, it's only a shot," Shizune said.

"I don't need it," Fu said, "I've never had one before and I've never been sick."

"That may very well be," Shizune replied, "But you still need to be inoculated from diseases to prevent you from giving them to others as well."

"It's okay Fu," Naruto supplied, "Shizune's very gentle."

"Then you take it," Fu quickly said her tone telling him that she didn't believe them.

"That's an excellent idea," Shizune said her eyes lighting up; "You never did have your physical examination after returning from your training trip."

"Well a lot happened," Naruto said lamely not liking where the conversation was heading.

"Well today's as good as any," Shizune said. Turning she said over her shoulder, "Now come along," her tone telling the two jinchuriki she expected them to follow. Sighing in defeat, Naruto got up, nodding to the two nurses who were clearly amused by his predicament followed behind Shizune, dragging a still protesting Fu behind him.

Entering into the room, Shizune grabbed a clipboard and some papers from a file. After filling in all the relevant information she turned to Fu saying, "I'm going to need you to step out for a while."

"Why?"

"Well I'm going to have to ask Naruto to strip down as well."

"I don't mind," the orange-eyed jinchuriki said mischievously.

"That might be but…"

"It's okay Shizune," Naruto said taking his jacket off and tossing it over a chair. He then quickly began stripping out of the rest of his clothes. When he was in only his boxers he asked, "Do you need me to lose these too?"

"Yes," Fu said surprising Shizune, who appeared tempted to agree but shook her head no. "Aww," Fu pouted again surprising Shizune especially when Naruto shot her a grin.

Commenting on it, Shizune said, "My I remember the first time I gave you an exam. It was almost impossible to get you to let me examine you.."

"Well I've grown up some since then."

Shizune nodded before running her tests on him. As she was finishing up she gave him the shot in his arm and then did the same to Fu. Scribbling down some notes and telling them she was finished she was again surprised as Fu threw her gown over her head and began pulling her clothes on. Although she figured that Fu probably wasn't ashamed since she hadn't grown up with very much understanding of modesty she was surprised Naruto didn't react.

Standing Shizune said, "Thanks Naruto, but I'm going to need you to come back."

"Why?"

Slightly embarrassed she looked at the female jinchuriki before saying, "Well there's one more part of the exam. I'm going to have to exam it."

"It," he asked confused but got the hint as Shizune eyed his groin and nodded towards it. "Do you want to do it now?"

Naruto smiled as he began to grab ahold of his boxers to pull them down but Shizune quickly said, "Um that should probably wait till a time when there wouldn't be an audience."

"Aw," Fu whined realizing Shizune was referring to her. But Naruto let the now blushing woman off the hook nodding that he understood. Shizune left the room to file the paperwork and to schedule an appointment to finish Naruto's exam.

As she left Naruto chuckled but noticed that Fu seemed rather flushed. Getting a bad feeling he asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl responded by sitting up on the examination table and rubbing her pussy through her shorts said, "Again Please."

"Fu, we're in the hospital," Naruto said just finishing pulling his pants up wondering why ever since sleeping with the female jinchuriki she'd experience moments of extreme arousal. He tried to pull her down from the table but Fu lunged forward locking her lips to his. Losing himself to the kiss he felt her begin to rub her hand along his manhood over his jeans. His dick responded as expected and Naruto was about to pull Fu's shorts down to expose her soaking cunt when a knock sounded from the door. He cursed but acted quickly as he Hiraishined them to his apartment, where Naruto took his time in enjoying Fu's most recent outbreak of horniness.

 ******************************* *

Sakura frowned when she didn't receive a response since she had run into a blushing Shizune who had directed her towards the room. Opening the door, she thought she saw a flash of red but blew it off as her mind playing tricks on her. Looking around she wondered where the two jinchuriki were at and feared that Naruto had again ditched her somehow knowing she was the one that had knocked. She was about to leave when she saw his jacket sitting over the back of a chair. Picking it up, she smiled at his forgetfulness and tucked it under her arm to give it to him later.

 ******************************* **

Kyuubi smiled as she once more channeled her chakra into Fu. Since the two hosts were currently entertaining each other Kyuubi doubted that Nanabi would notice her presence this time. Sure, enough Kyuubi was able to approach the seal that contained the Seven-tails without being noticed. Remaining in the dark that surrounded the insect cage she noticed golden chakra being admitted from the small holes her tampering with the seal had opened. Kyuubi's grin grew even larger as she realized what Nanabi was doing. It was using it's chakra to stimulate the young woman's sexual desires in order to force its host to seek out Naruto.

Confident that the Bijuu understood it needed to keep a low profile since it had yet to stimulate Fu in a crowded environment, Kyuubi allowed her consciousness to leave. As even though Nanabi's desire to experience more was a step in the positive direction, Kyuubi would wait until the Bijuu met her requests before taking things to the next level.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was walking through the halls of the Hokage Mansion. After taking his time with Fu to the point that she had lost consciousness, he had decided to go for a walk through the village. As he was redressing he realized that his jacket was missing. Figuring he must have forgotten it at the hospital he had headed there first. But, after checking the examination room had found no sign of it. He tried to find the two nurses he had been flirting with earlier to ask if he had been wearing it then but sadly their shift seemed to have ended.

He had asked Ino next since he had visited her just after training with Team Seven earlier in the day. Since his clothes had ended up on the floor of the back of her shop during his earlier visit he had guessed maybe he had left it there, but the blonde kunoichi assured him he had left wearing his jacket as he suspected. Next he had visited Hinata, who he had seen next as he had ended up once again stripping when he had enjoyed her own naked beauty.

Finally, he had visited Tsunade but had been looking for Shizune. This time however he had ended up needing to strip in order to please the Hokage on her desk. Although Tsunade hadn't been able to point him in the direction of Shizune, she had told him that her first apprentice hadn't made any mention of his jacket.

Bidding his lover farewell, he had decided to go looking for Shizune regardless, just in case. He smiled when he saw that he wasn't alone wandering the halls as he saw Tsume walking towards him. His smile grew bigger as she saw him and he noticed the slight baring of her fangs at him. As they walked towards each other both walking in the middle of the hall his amusement grew as it appeared that Tsume was crossing into his path. As they neared each other he became aware that Tsume was testing him to see if he backed down by moving to the side. Refusing to do so they collided partially into each other but only enough that their shoulders hit.

Instead of either apologizing they each kept walking their separate ways and he knew it was just about time to make his move when he heard her growl under her breath. Thinking of an upcoming event that the Inuzuka were sponsoring, he licked his lips as he thought up a great prank that he was sure would really push the woman's buttons making her seek him out.

 ********************************

Tsunade sat back in her chair staring out the window of her office. She squirmed a little due to feeling more of the seed that Naruto had left inside of her leak out of her freshly fucked pussy. She shook her head with a smile on her face thinking about how Naruto was scouring the village looking for his jacket. Considering the number of times he probably had to dress and undress throughout the day she figured it had almost certainly only been a matter of time before he left something lying somewhere. She supposed that it was a good thing it was something harmless like his jacket. She imagined he'd have a hard time explaining if his underwear turned up someplace it shouldn't have been.

Drumming her fingers along her desk she felt her good mood slipping away due to the matter of dealing with Mikoto. However, in the end she decided to put that off for now since despite alerting her predecessor of the Uchiha's revolt the fact of the matter was that when push came to shove she had sided with her family. It had only been luck that Itachi's blade hadn't taken her life despite his cutting her down. She wondered why Danzou had bothered to save her life, but sadly Koharu had no idea since she had been against it. She figured that he must have had plans to use her against either Sasuke or Itachi, but whether or not he had already put them in motion she couldn't be sure.

Figuring the woman would keep for now, she felt her mood pick up as she turned to face her desk once more seeing the special folder lying on top of it. The folder contained a mission request however this mission wasn't ranked in the same categories as the others. The mission it contained was a G-ranked one with the G standing for gratitude.

Gratitude missions were missions that came up from time to time that requested either specific shinobi or teams. As the name suggested they were missions that were generally so the client could show their gratitude to the shinobi or teams that had performed great or even simple tasks for them in the past. As such the prices that they brought into the village varied, but for the most part they were considered paid vacations for the person or persons requested. The mission sitting on her desk was sent by Princess Koyuki Kazahana. She was requesting the presence of Team Seven for the premier of her newest movies in the Land of Snow.

She still had some time to consider the matter, although she was positive that she'd send Team Kakashi since it was a personal invite by the Princess. But what really made her smile about the whole thing was that when she had looked through the back log of G-Ranked missions, most of them had been personal requests for Naruto to visit. At least two more were direct requests from rulers of their nations and since those rulers could also help Naruto's ambition along she was quite sure he would be making stops in the Lands of Bird and Vegetable.

 ******************************** *

Sakura flopped on her bed glad the day was over. As she laid there with her eyes close she picked up the scent of grass and ramen that she associated with Naruto. Opening her eyes, she saw his jacket sitting at the edge of her bed. She pulled it towards her, having chickened out of giving it to her teammate at his home. Mostly since she figured Fu would be there. Staring at the jacket that laid next to her, she could almost imagine the blond it belonged to. She then pictured him flashing his big toothy grin towards her much as he did before everything began going wrong, at least for her.

She felt a stab of jealousy as she thought about the new recipient of that grin, Fu. Team Kakashi, had trained first thing that morning since Kakashi had put Naruto's Rasengan training on hold for the day to get some teamwork drills in. As Kakashi had promised, things had seemed to get on track between her and Naruto, but it only seemed to last during training. When they talked afterwards, he was cordial and friendly, but not in the over top way he had been before.

After several hours Kakashi had called for a break needing to attend a meeting with his fellow jounin. During the break Naruto and Fu had taken off to eat at Ichiraku. He had invited her, but again it had seemed to be due to it being the polite thing to do. She had refused simply because she still wasn't sure she wanted to have another run in with Ayame, especially with Naruto sitting right there. She had instead eaten her simple lunch by herself and returned to the training field early. The two jinchuriki had done so as well as she had seen them sitting against a tree with several empty ramen containers surrounding them.

They hadn't noticed her arrival so she had caught them in an unguarded moment of Fu leaning her head against Naruto's chest as the blonde gently stroked her hair. She had needed to leave feeling a mix of emotions not the least of which had been envy.

Lying on her side, she pulled the jacket closer to her face as she closed her eyes and imagined herself in the female jinchuriki's place allowing the scent of the jacket to help her imagination along. She could almost feel the gentle strokes along the back of her head. She imagined herself leaning away from his chest to stare up into his cerulean eyes. He'd stare at her gently and with a warmth that seemed to fill her being, before breaking out into his bright smile that conveyed the pure joy of being alive.

For a moment she imagined him leaning down but the vision ended as she suddenly moaned out loud. Surprised she realized that during her daydream she had begun rubbing along her slit over her shorts. However instead of stopping though, she put the daydream on hold to continue her current actions. Now conscious of her arousal, she again pictured the blond except this time clad only in his boxers.

It was easy to picture due in part to Naruto would often strip down on a mission to catch fish in nearby streams when it was his turn to catch dinner if they were conserving supplies, just as he had done during the second part of the chunin exams. Seeing the tone and athletic body she imagined his current clothes hid she began to pick up the pace of her rubbing burying her face in the jacket. Spurred on by his scent washing over her, she stopped her rubbing long enough to bury her hand in her shorts. Flipping onto her back she spread her legs apart the heels of her feet pressing down in the mattress as she began rubbing her pussy directly.

She brought her free hand up to her breast and began groping it over her shirt. Finding her nipple, she began to tweak it as she moved the breast around in circles. Rubbing her clit she was forced to pull her hand from her breast to bite down on her knuckle to prevent from moaning out loud and alerting her mom to what she was doing. She began to imagine that it was Naruto who was responsible for the pleasant sensations racking her body. Although having never seen Naruto's dick she imagined that it was quite large and that he was lining it up with her passage. When the phantom Naruto penetrated her she buried a finger inside her cunt working it in and out of her slick tunnel. As she did this she imagined Naruto telling her how good it felt to be inside her, and imagined herself telling him how good and right it felt for him to be there.

Raising her hips off the bed she really began working her finger inside her and imagined Naruto telling her he was close. Picturing herself clamping her legs around him the fantasy played out with Naruto cumming inside of her which in turn triggered her orgasm as a result of her self pleasure. Tensing, her release soaked her panties and shorts. Letting her hips fall back onto the mattress she gave her mound a few gentle rubs sending shivers of pleasure through her. Pulling her hand from her shorts she spread her fingers, blushing at the sight of the strand of her release that clung between them. Staring at them she had a flashback to the first time that she had come to realize that Naruto had become more than a teammate to her.

She had been talking with Ino shortly after Sasuke defected. At the time her friend had been taking the loss of her crush rather hard, much harder than her in fact. When she later had wondered why she received a flash of a bandaged Naruto promising to bring him back. But she hadn't quite made the connection then so listened intently as her just turned fourteen year old friend complained about how unfair it was.

"Are you listening to me Sakura," Ino had said getting the sense that Sakura was ignoring her.

"Yes Ino, I've heard ever word," she had replied without looking up from her medical book, but really hadn't since Ino had complained about the matter several times already and general said the same thing. Behind her book she silently said what she guessed Ino was going to say next.

Guessing correctly she silently said along with Ino, "Go ahead and play it cool then, at least you got to say good-bye."

Sakura frowned behind her book since in truth she really hadn't. No instead she had begged to go with him. Sakura stifled the sigh she felt not wanting to let Ino know how she really felt about the matter. As Ino had droned on she had begun to feel disgusted with herself. Had she really been willing to give up everything she had in Konoha simply to live with the person she believed she loved. Sadly, she wasn't sure. But one moment really shown a light on just how selfish her plea to leave with Sasuke was. That was the moment Naruto gave her the thumbs up after telling her that he understood the pain she was going through and that he would bring Sasuke back to her.

As Ino continued to rant Sakura realized that at that moment something had changed in her as well. Even at that point at the gate her opinion of Naruto hadn't been all that stellar; she cared for him as a teammate but had still regarded him as something of a buffoon. Thinking back she understood that she had never really had a good understanding of the blond. But that moment at the gate made her understand one thing, Naruto would put everything on the line for those he cared about. And that all the times she had viewed him as getting between her and Sasuke had been exactly what they appeared. Earnest and honest attempts to gain her heart.

As Sakura thought that behind her book she became aware that tears had begun leaking from her eyes with the understanding that the person that had caused Naruto to go through the pain she had been feeling at Sasuke's leaving had been her. Luckily for her though Ino realized that her ranting had made her late to attend to her family's shop. Therefore she had left unaware that her friend was crying as she half-heartedly waved good-bye back to the blonde.

Back in the present Sakura wiped her hand against her shorts before getting up from the bed to bathe. As she stripped she wondered if there was some way to undo the damage to her and Naruto's relationship. But at the moment she couldn't think of anything since there was one roadblock in her desire to recapture Naruto's affection, Sasuke.

Wrapping a towel around herself she thought, "It's true, karma is a bitch." Moving to the bathroom she dropped her towel and started the water running. Her earlier thought was a result of the fact that the reason she had been so insistent to return Sasuke had to do with the fact that she was no longer sure she loved him as she had so often claimed when she was younger. Meanwhile, her feelings for Naruto had only grown stronger as a result of his absence, but she had still needed to return Sasuke for one reason. Unless Sasuke was in the village even if she came around to loving Naruto. She was sure there were many people, possibly including Naruto, who would believe her feelings were simply a result of Sasuke being no longer around to receive them. Therefore, she had needed to put her energies into doing just that. As while she still wasn't sure just how developed her feelings for Naruto had become she was sure that the path to his heart would require bringing Sasuke home.

But no doubt as a result of her past treatment of the blond, it had all blown up in her face to the point that she seemed to no longer matter to him. And what was worse was as she expected, everyone was convinced that her misery was due to Naruto no longer seeming to care about returning Sasuke. Resting her forehead against the walls she wrapped her arms around herself as her tears mixed with the falling water as all she really wanted was Naruto to look at her with the same warmth that he had used too.

 ******************************** *

"Welcome to the Twelfth Annual Konoha Dog show. Please enjoy yourself," the woman attending the stand that sold the day passes said as she handed Naruto his.

"Thanks, I intend too." Walking past the gate, Naruto was surprised at just how big the event actually was. Although from his traveling through it the night before he supposed he shouldn't have been. He stopped as a man walking his show dog stopped at a tree and the animal raised its leg to leave its mark behind. He smiled since it would have to get up into the tree to get his.

After his run in with Tsume the previous day, he had drunk close to fifty bottles of water in his attempt to mark every tree inside the grounds with his scent. If the fact that Naruto was marking territory she no doubt considered hers, due to the Inuzuka sponsoring the dog show, didn't send her over the edge then he didn't know what would. As he walked through the event he noticed that a few male Inuzuka's were affected by the act as well as they barred their teeth ever so much when he moved close enough to them. Whether or not they were conscious of it though he couldn't say, but he was beginning to feel disappointment creep into him after his third time traveling the throughout the grounds since it appeared that he had gone through a lot of effort and water but his target was a no show.

Still he decided to have a good time regardless and put off searching for Tsume in order to actually take in some of the events. But eventually after watching some them which featured snooty people and their prim and proper pets decided to move along. As he moved throughout the event he began to wonder why the Inuzuka would bother to sponsor something like it, as having seen some of their nin-dogs he was quite sure they'd eat the ones being shown for breakfast.

But making his way towards the back of the show grounds he noticed that it became less crowded with stands featuring rich civilians and their show dogs, but more salt of the earth type people. He saw one massive dog that he was positive the only award it would receive was meanest looking dog on earth. He reached out a hand to pet it as he had some of the others much to the owners' objection, and almost lost a hand to it as it round on him. Jumping back he was chided by the civilian who the dog belonged to saying, "You're not in that weaksauce competition anymore boy. The animals here are meant to be warriors." Naruto cocked an eyebrow confused, but before he could ask the man to elaborate saw a woman that had often been in Tsume's company when he had exposed the woman to his enhanced pheromones so made a beeline for her.

 ********************************

Hana resisted squirming as she examined the animal in front of her, quite aware of how the shorts of her chunin clothes were clinging to her. Marking off on her clipboard some notes about it, she moved on quickly to the next in a hurry to get her task finished due to how wet she was getting. While embarrassed she relaxed somewhat since most of the female Inuzuka she had come across had been exhibiting the same general horniness. Only they had no idea what was behind it other than the smell that seemed to coat the entire campground. But Hana did, since although it held the distinct smell of urine it was filled with the same pheromones she had been exposed to over the past two months.

"Did he simply piss a little on each tree," Hana thought feeling hotter at the image since she felt he was marking his territory. She smiled a little though since she imagined when her mother arrived she'd flip out especially since Tsume had become convinced the boy was challenging her by eating at the many restaurants that existed in the Inuzuka's territory.

She closed her eyes and frowned slightly since she was sure her mother was probably right, especially after the stunt he had just pulled. Why, she couldn't say but if he was challenging her mother it meant he probably had no interest in her. She wasn't sure why that bothered her, but she had fantasized about the young man when her exposure to his scent had caused her to need some release.

Standing in front of the next stand she dropped her clipboard down to hide her groin and was about to give her snatch a discreet rub, due to the fact that it seemed Naruto's scent was getting stronger. Her eyes opened wide in shock as just before she gave into the temptation the blonde boy said from behind her, "Hey do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Turning towards him quickly, she wondered if he knew what she had been about to do. But guessed he didn't due to the simple grin he was giving her. "N-no I don't mind," Hana replied cursing the weak sounding hitch in her voice, already hearing her mother bitching about her lack of assertiveness in the back of her mind.

"Well that guy there said these dogs were meant to be warriors, I was hoping you could explain that to me," Naruto said jerking his thumb to the man that he had been talking too.

"Why didn't you ask him to explain it?"

"Well you're a lot cuter than him," Naruto said causing the woman to blush. "Besides I've kept seeing you at some of the restaurants I've been eating at as of late and thought it was time I introduce myself. I'm Naruto."

"I know," Hana said noticing the small frown that appeared on his face. She briefly wondered if she had offended him since he could take it that she knew him because of what he carried. Hoping to prevent him from making that leap of logic she added, "My brother mentioned you quite a bit," and under her breath finished with, "and my mom lately."

"Yeah, he was probably pretty pissed when I kicked his ass in the chunin exams."

"There was that true, but he also spoke very highly about how courageous you were during some of your joint missions."

"Really, are we talking about the same Kiba," Naruto said his tone making it known he was joking.

Hana laughed before turning towards the dog behind her and saying, "Well, to answer your question. These dogs are breed in hopes of being added to Inuzuka breeding program. That is the whole reason this event is sponsored by my clan."

Naruto scratched his cheek in thought saying, "I can't imagine any of those dogs at the front of the show joining it."

Hana nodded saying her voice holding a tinge of distaste, "This use to be a real underground event. But eventually some dog breeders of those show dogs got wind of it and figured with the Inuzuka name attached to it would really legitimize what they do."

"You preferred things when they were smaller?"

Shaking her head Hana replied, "No that's not it. The people up there breed them just for show and inbreed to the point that it's detrimental to their animals' health. That's why the Inuzuka began this event in the first place to prevent such a thing from happening. We carefully map out all of the animals lineage to prevent such things and add new blood, so to speak, every year. Akamaru was a result of such practices which is why he looks so different from most of the nin-dogs in our clan."

"I didn't know so much work was involved to breed a nin-dog," Naruto said impressed, "But I assume most Inuzuka feel the same as you. So why tolerate such practices from others at an event held by you?"

"Well, it does generate money for the clan," Hana replied trying to ignore Naruto's presence behind her as she checked over the dog in front of her marking it down as too weak to be added to the clan's program. "We after all have to pay some of these people for the rights to breed their dogs to ours. Depending on how bad we want them we can be talking about a lot of money. Besides what they do isn't technically illegal, just doesn't show that they care for anything but how an animal looks. "

Naruto nodded, taking in her figure as she squatted down to look over the animal closer, he asked, "Do you mind if I tag along?"

Although a part of her wanted to get as far from him as possible before she lost control she found herself saying, "Not at all. But it'll probably be pretty boring."

"Oh I'm sure I'll manage to find a way to stop from getting bored," he said with a tongue in cheek bit of humor.

It turned out that Naruto didn't have a problem with boredom since one thing the Inuzuka looked for was aggressiveness. Not the over the top that was found in underground dog fights, which were sadly found throughout the Shinobi world and that the Inuzuka shutdown with the same ferocity that most shinobi would illegal slave trading, but the aggressiveness not to back down even to enemies that technically overmatched them. Therefore he found himself constantly being growled and snapped at. But amazingly enough Hana had no problem approaching as even the most ill-tempered of dogs seemed to relax as she came near them.

When he had commented on it Hana had seemed ashamed rather than proud. When he asked why her reply had been, "My mom says it's because I lack the traits necessary to be a good alpha."

"What do you mean?"

Sighing she said, "Take a good look at me."

"Believe me I have," Naruto said honestly in a way that made the woman blush.

He smiled at her coloring face but then frowned in confusion when she asked, "What do you see?"

"A beautiful woman."

"Buy not a beautiful Inuzuka woman," Hana said moving on to the next stand.

Quickly catching up he asked, "Are you adopted?"

"No, it's just unlike most in my family the traits of my clan didn't seem to be passed on." Taking a closer look Naruto did notice that unlike Kiba or Tsume. Hana lacked the slightly enlarged canines and the slitted eyes. Take away the fang like tattoos on her cheek and Hana could pass for a normal civilian. Before he could ask Hana seemed to sense his next question saying, "No my mother didn't have an affair with a civilian."

Although he was about to ask that he raised his hands defensively saying, "The words never passed my lips." Despite herself and the subject matter, Hana smiled briefly.

"Still I have to wonder though what that has to do with being considered an Alpha. Sure, it might be important to be able to intimidate a rival into backing down. But if you ask me the ability to put them at ease and make a fight unnecessary seems to be a more impressive ability."

Again Hana blushed and favored him with a smile but said, "Unfortunately, much like we exclude certain animals for lacking traits we feel are necessary for nin-dogs from the program. My lacking even the most basic of Inuzuka traits labeled me as something of an outcast. I doubt many Inuzuka suitors would consider me something to pursue for fear my defects will be passed along." As she finished her sentence Hana had begun looking over another of the entries.

"Well then perhaps like you look outside Konoha for new dogs, you should consider looking outside your clan," Naruto whispered into her ear coming up behind her. Hana whimpered slightly as his scent seemed to fill her nostrils as he rested a hand on her hip. She leaned into him ever so slightly surprised at herself.

But the moment was broken by a loud crash. "Get out of here," one of the patrons of the dog show shouted running by the stand they were in. They heard the sound of growling and both ran out to see a large black dog almost double the size of Akamaru. It had a man trapped beneath its massive paw and it was clear that he was dead. It turned towards them and Hana cursed seeing foam all around it mouth.

"Shit," she cursed as the animal lunged at them. Several of her clan members arrived with their canine partners to quell the disturbance but Hana shouted, "Keep back. There's a good chance it's rabid." Glad her own partners weren't present she had the clan members set up a perimeter to prevent it from escaping into the more populated areas of the show.

"What's the plan," Naruto said.

"Stay back," Hana said.

"What!"

"You're still a genin," Hana shouted over her shoulder as she charged the beast. Although it wasn't a nindog it still sensed her attack and managed to avoid her as she attempted the fang over fang. Landing on all fours she cursed having lost sight of the animal as it had taken off around several of the stands. Giving pursuit she took off after it but the animal had quickly doubled back and bashed through one of the stands. The board landed on her with the animal using it to pin her down. It glared down at her and tried snapping at her face but she managed to push the board off of her. Nevertheless the creature landed on its feet and lunged at her again before she managed to get to her own.

Before it could tackle her to the ground something hit her from the side moving her out of the way as the dog smashed into a nearby stall. As the person who tackled her rose to his feet holding her in his arms he said, "I might be a genin, but I'm still Naruto Uzumaki. Now how gentle do I have to be."

Examining the creature that was now heavily foaming she said, "We have to destroy it."

"Alright," Naruto said setting her down. Charging the rabid animal it leapt at him managing to slice his arm as Naruto narrowly avoid the attack. Before the animal could round on him though he held his hand out and a Rasengan formed which he easily slammed into the creature's side sending it flying off into an empty booth.

Holding his bleeding arm he asked Hana, "Are you alright?"

Hana stared dumbfounded at the ease he handled the animal before saying, "Your arm!"

"I'll be fine," he said waving her concern off.

"Hana," a member of her clan said running up.

"Please see what happened here. Start with the man it had killed. If my hunch is correct he's probably the one that caused this mess. I'm going to attend to Naruto."

The man nodded taking off to follow her orders. Despite his protests Hana managed to get Naruto moving to where she could examine his wound. As they walked he asked, "Why do you think that guy was behind this?"

"As I said being asked for your canine to join the breeding program involves quite a bit of money. Therefore, sometimes the breeders sabotage each other. Considering that canine was almost a shoe in to be asked I have little doubt the man injected him with some virulent form of rabies to make us have to destroy it."

"What a waste."

"Yes," Hana said guiding him into the kitchen of her family's home. "Now sit here. I have to make sure you aren't infected."

"It didn't bite me," Naruto said calmly.

"True, but better safe than sorry less you share its fate," Hana said leaving the jinchuriki alone. She returned several minutes later holding a medical kit. Taking a sample of his blood she put it in a test-tube and then squirted some blue liquid in it before shaking the solution. The color remained blue so she said, "Well it appears the animal didn't affect you. But I'm going to have to give you a shot just to be sure."

"Great more shots," Naruto said mirthlessly.

Smiling she said, "Be a big boy and I'll give you a treat."

"Hopefully a big boy one," Naruto said with a smile as he began releasing some of his pheromones.

Hana flushed almost immediately, but remained silent trying to calm her suddenly overheated body. She quickly gave him the shot and moved to begin cleaning his rapidly closing wounds. "Amazing," she said watching as the largest one finished closing.  
Hana began to gather up her medical equipment saying, "I imagine you'll be okay. You really should be more careful in the future."

Standing and coming up behind her, Naruto said, "You should take your own advice. Did you really think taking on the dog by yourself was a good idea? Or, were you just hoping that defeating it would make you appear to be more alpha like?"

"D-don't be ridiculous," Hana said turning towards him, "Who would I be trying to impress? I've long since accepted my role in the clan."

Placing his hands on the table behind her with her between them and after bringing his face close to hers, he said, "Well I can't really answer that, only you can. But there's one thing I can tell you about being an alpha."

Feeling overpowered by his presence Hana asked, "W-what's that?"

"He takes what he wants." No sooner had he finished his sentence then Hana leaned forward locking her lips to his. The kiss quickly deepened and before she knew it Hana was laying on her family's kitchen table. With the blonde pressed on top of her.

Naruto broke the kiss to stare into Hana's eyes and smiled as she looked away. Whispering into the ear she presented to him, he said, "No, no, no, you were doing so well. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"What about those other girls you've dated?"

"Well to be honest, I've been quite intimate with them."

Hana turned her head and stared at him in surprise, but he simply smiled at her before saying, "I told you an Alpha always takes what he wants. But he also makes sure to care and provide for his pack as well. If you don't want this push me away, and I'll respect your wishes."

Hana tensed and for a moment Naruto thought she'd do exactly that. But he was surprised when she suddenly pushed him back and up against a counter before saying, "What makes you so sure you're the alpha here?" Before he could respond she slammed her lips to his greedily. As they kissed, they fought for position with whoever ended up pressed against the counter momentarily surrendering control of the kiss.

Naruto decided on a game changer and slid his hand into the shorts she was wearing. As he pushed his hand past her panties he could feel that Hana muff was quite hairy. Sliding a finger inside of her the woman seemed to surrender as she clung to his shoulders while he worked his magic. She suddenly stopped his hand saying, "W-wait not here."

"Worried about someone catching us?"

"N-no," she said instead of explaining pulled his hand from her shorts and then used it to guide him through her home. Naruto was surprised that instead of heading upstairs to where he assumed her room would be she opened a door underneath the stairwell that led downstairs.

As they reached the bottom Naruto was surprised to find a large platform carved out of the wall all the way across the room. Resting on the platform was a mat that was covered in many pillows. Along the walls were clawmarks but he could tell they were made by people as opposed to the dogs the clan was known for. Hana began stripping quickly saying, "There's something you should know about Inuzuka women. When we have sex for the first time or have gone without for a while we tend to lose ourselves to our beastly instincts. It… also tends to establish our… roles in the relationship."

Naruto guessed she was beginning to lose herself since her ability to think coherently was appearing to suffer. But confused asked, "What do you mean?"

Hana closed with him and dragged him to that mat as she did so she said, "W…when an Inuzuka takes a mate and senses she… may be stronger…she…she will….try and…" But upon reaching it, Hana let go of his hand and climbed on top of the mat on all fours. She looked at him hungrily as if taking stock of him for several moments but then shivered. She then turned from him giving him a glorious view of her dripping cunt. She dropped her head to the mat and kept her ass in the air. When he didn't move she began to wag it back and forth. Getting the hint, he pulled his shirt over his head and began stripping out of his pants.

Climbing onto the platform Naruto squatted on his haunches behind her. Grabbing her hips he eased himself into the woman enjoying the way she moaned at his entry. Almost immediately he began stirring up her insides causing Hana to whimper which spurred him on finding the sound highly erotic. Reaching around Naruto began rubbing her clit causing Hana to raise her head from the mat to howl in pleasure. Almost immediately she returned her head to its previous position. Despite the highly pleasant feeling surrounding his cock he found it rather strange.

Hana began to tighten around him and Naruto considered staving off his own orgasm but found his ability hampered by the sound of feet running angrily down the steps. He caught site of who had caught them in the act just as he filled Hana's womb with his seed.

 ******************************** *

Tsume was pissed as she headed home from the Dog Show. Not an unusual state of emotion for her lately do to the challenge she felt was being brought forth by the Nine-tail jinchuriki. But for most who knew her, felt her anger had been simmering beneath the surface ever since her husband had left her. Reaching her home her nin-dog partner took off into the woods behind the house where all the nin-dogs lived. Although welcome in the homes of the clan the animals tended to rather stay in nature.

Watching her partner run off, Tsume thought of the blond bastard as she was beginning to think of him. First he had begun eating at restaurants that she frequented and for whatever reason his scent quickly would arouse her. But then the bastard would takeoff almost immediately after her arrival, like a wolf that was slowly pushing into another's territory to see how far he could get before being challenged. When he had seen him in the Hokage mansion she had tested him to see if he'd back down, and although impressed he didn't. She had quickly grown angry getting the feeling that he had been testing her as well.

Then there had been the dog show. She still couldn't get the scent from out of her nose. The bastard had actually marked the tree tops with his scent like he was calling her out. What was worse was she was tempted to go to the fairgrounds later that night and cover them up with her own. However she doubted the bastard would be able to tell.

As if that wasn't enough, the disaster that had been averted today had been the result of foul play. Most likely the vial the man had injected the dog with had been provided by an enemy shinobi to deny the powerful beast's material from joining the breeding program. Furthermore she had heard Naruto was the one that had brought it down.

Entering her home she thought her nose was playing tricks on her as she could smell Naruto's scent in the house. Growling, she was about to go in search of him to beat the shit out of the boy since marking her home was a challenge she couldn't ignore. However, she heard a howl from the room specifically made for times when her Inuzuka's lusts took over. But since it only happened in the presence of a mate during the first time or long dry spells, Tsume hadn't needed to use it in years.

Her eyes opened wide in understanding though since her clansmen had told her that Hana had taken Naruto to be examined. The elder Inuzuka hadn't failed to notice how Hana had been attracted to the blond, as she was forced to admit if she didn't see him as a challenge to her status would have probably as well. Growling in anger, she threw open the door bounding down the steps just as the jinchuriki and her daughter both shared an orgasm together.

Almost immediately Tsume knew who the alpha in the coupling was as Naruto fell back his seed leaking from her daughter's snatch. Tsume growled taking a step forward, fighting her bestial instincts trying to take over due to the lust she was feeling. It proved difficult as Naruto looked over towards her and instead of displaying fear as she imagined most would in such a situation, appeared rather satisfied.

Taking another step forward she growled, "You bastard…get out!" However, before he could respond Tsume took a step back in surprise when her daughter rounded on her growling. Being challenged by Naruto was bad enough; however she wouldn't take it from her daughter and as a result of the new challenge felt her bestial instincts begin to take over. Especially since her daughter was challenging her right to mate with the stud, and as Alpha she had first call.

Losing her sense of reason she managed to growl, "Know…your place bitch," before leaping at her. Hana was all too ready to meet her in order to defend her right to Naruto.

Naruto for the most part wasn't sure what to do as he never meant to cause mother and daughter to break out into a fight over him. Although it was actually more of a wrestling match then actual fight and watching the two women soon had an affect on his dick which grew hard. Hana ended up pinned on her back by Tsume and when the younger Inuzuka tried to get up the elder slammed her down hard causing her daughter to whimper. Tsume let Hana go who moved off to a corner of the platform watching sadly as Tsume crawled towards him on all fours.

The woman managed to get her pants off as she closed the distance between them, but left her flak-jacket on. Naruto could see that unlike Hana's full bush which had been trimmed, Tsume's was wild and untamed. When she was right in front of him the older woman pounced quickly lining her cunt with his cock. When she was about to bury his dick in her, Hana whimpered. Realizing that if Tsume was the one to control things she'd view herself as the Alpha in the relationship, he managed to shove her off. She growled at him before jumping at him again but Naruto caught her and slammed her into the mat. Quickly getting behind her and grabbing her by the hips, he got ahold of her hair forcing her face down into the mat. Holding her like that, he began rubbing his cock along her hairy slit eliciting a whimpered moan from her.

When she began matching his movements, he pulled back pulling an even louder one from her and then slammed forward burying himself deep inside her. Tsume howled in pleasure and came immediately. He then began pistoning his tool in and out of her soaking cunt. Naruto let go of her hair, but when she tried to raise her head immediately forced her face back into the mat. He would repeat the process several times and eventually Tsume kept her head down much as Hana had.

Looking towards the younger Inuzuka, he saw she watched on sadly obliviously upset at losing her mate. "Hana come," Naruto said, causing a look of hope to appear in the woman's eyes. She began crawling towards them, but Tsume growled deeply causing Hana to stop. Naruto responded by bringing his hand down on Tsume's ass pulling a yelp from her throat. Hana began to move again and Tsume growled although slightly softer. However, Naruto spanked the elder Inuzuka just as hard but twice this time. It repeated three more times with the number of spankings doubling each time, leaving Tsume's butt rather red but after receiving her final spanking Tsume surprised him when her cunt tightened around his shaft. Riding out her orgasm Tsume's moans became less forceful as she began to lose her grip on consciousness.

When Hana was right by him, she rose up and began licking his neck and chest. He then positioned her on all fours next to her mother where he began to finger her snatch while he continued to pound her mother's pussy. Tsume tightened around him again, but this time Naruto allowed himself the pleasure of filling her cunt with his cum. When he pulled out Tsume didn't move but her ass slowly sunk towards the mat.  
Hana turned and began licking his cock much as he imagined a dog would. Due to his sensitivity the sensation was quite pleasurable and he immediately began to harden again. However, he pulled her off saying, "Hana, do you have some shaving cream?"

She stared at him in confusion, but eventually her humanity began to reassert itself as she nodded. She ran upstairs the sound of her feet echoing through the house. She returned moments later with several more items then he requested obviously knowing what he was planning. He smiled as he saw that she had also lathered her own bush with the cream he had asked for. Taking the towel she had brought he laid her down on it, before taking the razor. He had her sit back on the mat and she spread her legs. Gently he began shaving away the hair, leaving a small stripe that pleased his new lover as he wiped away the excess cream. Moving on to her mother, Naruto repeated the process although this time he left her mound completely bald.

When he was finished he turned to Hana motioning her towards him. He maneuvered her off the platform and set her between his legs. Getting the hint, Hana began to once more lick his cock as Naruto leaned his head back and moaned. As she licked him, Naruto noticed that Hana seemed to once more give into her animal side. He heard movement behind him and looking over his shoulder saw Tsume waking up. She ran her hand over her shaven mound and when she locked eyes with him actually blushed. Hearing the content noises Hana was making, she crawled towards him and looking over the edge of the platform saw her daughter licking his cock.

Moving around him, she joined her daughter on the floor and taking up a position next to her began joining in the pleasing of his dick. Naruto groaned in pleasure as the two women got into a steady rhythm moving their tongues up and down his shaft on opposite sides. Feeling his balls tighten he said, "Cumming," but both women kept licking and as his dick erupted it coated their faces in his seed. The two women sat there a moment as he panted, but then Tsume leaned forward and licked her daughter's face. When she pulled back Hana moved forward to do the same to her mother. Watching the two Inuzuka taking turns licking his seed from each other he could only think of one thing to say, "Good Girls."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Yugito Nii & Confessions**

Naruto was surrounded by warmth after he had fallen asleep shortly after pleasing Hana and Tsume again. Apparently the two women while still under their animalistic lusts had curled up next to him. He felt one of the two bodies shift next to him before pulling away to head upstairs. Cracking his eyes, he could see that it was Tsume and that she hadn't bothered to pick up any of her clothes. He knew she didn't have to worry about Kiba coming home as Naruto had made sure that the boy was out of the village before heading to the dog show.

Carefully extracting himself from Hana, he followed silently behind. He heard a door close and assumed that she had entered her room. Reaching the one she had entered he knocked at the door only to receive a brisk, "Go the fuck away."

For a moment he was surprised that she knew it was him but shook it off as foolish as her sense of smell had no doubt confirmed his identity. Sighing he answered, "I can't do that. There are things we need to discuss." Receiving no reply, he turned the door handle and finding it unlocked opened the door.

Entering the room, which he assumed to be the master bedroom, he found it rather bare. There were a few pictures of her children at what he could only guess to be at certain achievements of their lives, such as a picture of Kiba wearing his headband or Hana holding a diploma of some type, most likely when she passed her veterinary training. But pictures of the man who helped bring them into creation were missing.

Focusing on Tsume, he could see that she had expected him to heed her words and leave. Partly due to when he had first entered she had been sitting at a vanity, still naked as he was, holding her head in her hands. Now though, she was glaring at him using the mirror so that she didn't have to face him. He noticed that for a moment the glare stopped as she ran her eyes down his nude body. But, when they returned to his face so to had the anger. Eventually she sighed though before saying, "Look there's nothing to discuss. I've been around the block enough times to know when I've been played. The way you've been showing up in my territory and your stunt at the show yesterday all but proves it. So do us both a favor and get the fuck out before I forget myself and kill a fellow Leaf shinobi."

"I can't just yet," Naruto replied causing Tsume to growl slightly but he stood his ground. Stepping closer he said, "I admit that what you say is true. I did set about challenging you in order to bring about something like what we shared yesterday. But have you asked yourself why?"

"To put a notch in your belt," Tsume answered heatedly. "You have become popular with some of the women in the village lately. If those dates weren't just the playful ones that the rumors say they are then you've been rather busy lately."

Naruto nodded as he said, "True, but all this wasn't just to say I've slept with an Inuzuka."

"Then what?"

Smiling Naruto replied, "To unify the shinobi villages."

"Great, I've let myself sleep with a delusional nut bag," Tsume said lowering her gaze from the mirror to stare at the top of the vanity.

Sighing, Naruto said, "Look I know it sounds crazy but hear me out." Tsume looked up from the tabletop to look at him through the mirror again so he continued saying, "Since I've started on this path I've already gained the support of several powerful women. With yours, we'll have a voice in three of the clans that make up the council."

Tsume turned in the chair, surprised at Naruto's revelation before saying, "I see. Then Ino and Hinata have already been lured to your quest then."

Naruto nodded guardedly wondering if it was a good idea to give her so much information without gaining her allegiance as otherwise he'd have to use his control over her, and truthfully he was hoping to avoid that. Tsume though didn't really notice, instead she was trying to figure out whom else Naruto had already seduced. Thinking to a recent clan meeting she looked up in shock saying, "Elder Koharu is one of the women you've slept with!"

"How…?!"

"Her scent changed recently," Tsume said eyeing Naruto with a mixture of awe and perhaps slight revulsion, "It's hard to explain but I guess she smells less of frailty."

"Is that a polite way of saying she doesn't smell like an old woman anymore," Naruto said with a playful smile. Tsume blushed at being teased but Naruto didn't comment instead saying, "Let's just say that if you saw her true appearance you'd understand why her scent doesn't match with how she looks. But still it was quite a leap of logic to associate her smell with being one of my women."

"It wasn't just her scent," Tsume said reconsidering Naruto's chances of pulling off his ambition, "The meeting that decided Fu's fate, who is another of yours I'm guessing. In the past, Koharu would have sided with her fellow elders in a heartbeat. That she didn't speaks volumes, and makes me wonder. Just how are you controlling her?"

"I both am and am not," Naruto admitted, "The only way I was controlling her was to make her keep quiet about what I was up to. I had to take these steps to keep her quiet about me and another of the women I'm with."

"Tsunade," Tsume interjected surprising Naruto.

Getting ahold of himself, Naruto nodded saying, "Her scent changed as well?"

"That and if both Koharu and her have been made younger somehow and the Byakugan hasn't detected it. Then the only genjutsu I know capable of that is Tsunade's."

Naruto inclined his head telling Tsume that she was right. "I have also brought a few kunoichi outside the village into the fold. I'm hoping that you will join with me as well."

"What of Hana?"

"Her too," Naruto said, "If it makes you uncomfortable I'll make sure to see the two of you separately. But now that I've been with her, well there have been some changes to the two of you as well."

Tsume's stare hardened so Naruto explained all that they had learned over the few months he had been in possession of the jutsu. When he was finished Tsume asked, "If you have so much control over us why not simply force me to obey you?"

"If I did that I'd have to micromanage everything you did and I have little doubt you'd be constantly testing the controls for ways around them. If you don't agree, I'll place a few suggestions that will keep you quiet and then I'll ask Hana. If she agrees, I'll encourage her to one day take your spot as clan head."

"You could just have me step down," Tsume said.

"True, but when Hana took your place then it would be because she earned it," Naruto said. "Besides, I know that your clan passes the position through combat. If she didn't earn it, then she wouldn't keep it very long."

Tsume hated to admit it, but as the conversation wore on. Naruto's nudeness was having an effect on her. Yet it was not just that, but the frank way he spoke to her as even her ex-husband hadn't talked to her like that. "Hell," she thought, thinking of the father of her children with an internal smirk, "That wimp wasn't even able to make me submit when I was lost to my animal side." Eventually she had proven too much for her ex-husband and he had left her for a weaker female, one that he could dominate. Not feeling the bitterness she usually associated with thoughts of the man that had left her high and dry. She continued her current train of thought thinking, "Now this is a man though. How many men in this village would sleep with both a mother and daughter and with all the power he gained over them still rely on his own strength to sell his idea."

Standing and leaning against her vanity. She ran a hand between her breasts as she said, "I take it there are perks to agreeing to go along with what you are planning?"

At the change in Tsume's demeanor, a smile appeared on Naruto's face as he closed the distance between them. Wrapping a hand around her waist, he pulled her towards him stopping his face inches from hers before asking, "What sort of perks are you hoping for?"

Before Tsume could reply, Naruto pressed his lips against hers and soon both of their tongues were clashing against each other. Naruto then grabbed both of Tsume's ass cheeks, both picking her up and spreading them as he sat her on the vanity. Tsume reached her hand forward and grabbed ahold of his cock finding that it had already hardened in preparation of entering her. Giving it a few tugs. She lined it up with her cunt and groaned as Naruto buried it in her in one go. Naruto didn't give her any time to adjust. Instead filling and emptying her in a rapid succession that soon had her close to the edge. She was aware of the vanity's mirror she was sitting on smashing as a result of the vicious assault she was under due to its bouncing against the wall.

Reaching her hands up to grip his shoulders, she was unable to do anything else but moan her approval and it was no surprise to her when she came. Upon reaching her orgasm, she raked her sharp nails along Naruto's back leaving long gashes that quickly healed, but the sudden pain caused Naruto to lose control and pump her full of his seed.

As she recovered along with the blond, she realized that much to her amazement the cock still buried in her hadn't wilted as a result of his release. Giving it a squeeze using her internal muscles she smiled as she heard Naruto groan at her actions. Constricting around and releasing his dick several times. It was only a matter of moments before Naruto began to respond as well. Picking Tsume up with his dick still inside her, he carried her towards the bed. Where he sat down before he leaned back allowing her to set the pace while on top.

Tsume planted her feet on the bed before she began raising and lowering herself on the thick meat staff that had impaled her. Naruto groaned as he reached up and cupped her breasts while she slid herself up and down his cock. Grabbing the nipple of one of her breasts, he gave it a tug as she was on an upward stroke allowing her own momentum to increase the sensation causing her to howl in pleasure. Dropping to her knees, she began a more relaxed pace gentle swirling her hips as she asked, "Just how long have you been at this?"

"A couple months," Naruto answered having moved his hands to her hips as she began a back and forth motion with her hips.

"Kami," Tsume replied both from the revelation and his dick hitting the entrance to her womb causing her to crash forward into his chest. Raising her hips up and down his staff slowly from her new position she said, "You… you must be a natural."

"Nah," Naruto said with a groan, "I-I just get lots of practice."

Tsume didn't reply instead licking the sweat from his chest before moving on to one of his nipples. She swirled her tongue around before nipping at it with her teeth. Naruto responded with a vicious upward stroke which again poked at her deepest spot causing her to howl once more in pleasure. Naruto then rolled them over so that he was on top. He then withdrew almost all of his cock leaving only the tip still inside Tsume. Who then began whimpering at the loss.

Looking down at the woman, Naruto leaned forward to kiss her tenderly and when she responded slammed his hips forward. Tsume screamed into his mouth and was soon panting from his renewed assault. Sweat dripping from his brow and feeling the end approaching Naruto said, "I'm at the end of my rope…"

Her arms clamped around his neck as Tsume nodded weakly before panting out, "M…fuck…me too. Cum…cum on my tits."

Naruto was surprised, but leaned forward and bit Tsume's nipple in a manner similar to how she had his earlier. It provided the spark she needed to reach her climax causing her inner walls to clamp around him in a milking sensation. Naruto's own orgasm was reached as a result and complying with her wishes pulled out bathing her tits in his spunk, before collapsing next to her on the bed. Tsume spent several moments catching her breath before reaching her hands up and working his cum into her skin as if in a trance. When she was finished she licked her fingers clean.

Noticing Naruto staring at her in a strange manner she blushed before saying, "I like having the smell of my mate on me afterwards."

Naruto sat up against the headboard of her bed before holding a hand up and beckoning her towards him. Tsume quickly accepted the invitation moving to lay her head against his chest where she was content to let sleep claim her except for a surprised sounding, "Mom…Naruto…it wasn't a dream then."

Tsume sat up to see her naked daughter standing in the hall no doubt confused from the after affects of having experienced the Inuzuka's lust for the first time. No longer under the effects herself Tsume moved to cover her own nudeness but Naruto held her tight saying, "No it wasn't a dream. Come in Hana there's a lot I need to tell you."

Hana nodded still no doubt confused as Tsume wouldn't have been surprised that if not for the fact she had awoken naked in the mating chamber. That Hana would have written the whole experience off as a dream. Hana stepped into the disheveled room sitting at the edge of the bed that contained her naked mother as well as the young man who had taken her virginity who said, "Now where to begin?"

 ******************************** *

Koharu walked wearily to her home, while hoping to reach it soon so she could drop the henge she was under. Having come to cherish the times where she could run around in her new youthful body it had become almost a chore to leave her home to attend the endless meetings that her life as an elder had become. However despite entering her home the respite she sought was denied to her as she could feel the presence of people inside. Sighing and keeping her henge in place she approached her study and much as she expected found Danzou sitting there waiting for her.

However, what she wasn't expecting was the kunoichi and shinobi standing behind him on either side. The kunoichi was dressed in the standard armor of the Anbu and had long light brown hair that was done up in a bun that had a ponytail coming from it and held in place by six needles. Her cat mask was framed by her bangs as she stood at relaxed attention behind the elder. Koharu wasn't sure but believed the woman's name was Komachi. She remembered her name coming up briefly as a result of the Kagura incident several years ago.

Her partner wore a bird mask and if she was correct his name was Towa. While the two had served Konoha faithfully in the past, Koharu was afraid that their presence here with Danzou meant that they secretly served him as remnants of the Root Organization.

"Danzou," she said her voice sounding at ease with his presence although she was anything but. "What brings you to my home so late at night?"

Danzou's visible eye remained squinted but she knew that he was analyzing her for anything he could use against her. Finally he said, "I felt it prudent that we talk as lately it seems we have begun to differ on the path Konoha should be following."

"Really," Koharu said having an idea of what he was speaking about, "I don't think one difference of opinion on the fate the seven tail jinchuriki is a cause for such concern."

Danzou grunted, but remained silent on the matter for several moments before saying, "I've noticed that your Anbu guards have been removed."

"By my request," Koharu said calmly pouring herself a glass of liquor. When she offered Danzou one he shook his head no. Taking a sip, she continued, "I've come to the decision that they would be better suited guarding more vital parts to the village."

"Don't underestimate your importance to Kohona," Danzou said sounding as close to friendly as she had ever heard him.

She smiled politely at what he said but replied, "I'm afraid our time is done Danzou. Better to let the younger generation step up and hopefully build a better world then we left them."

"Hmm, you're beginning to sound a lot like Tsunade," Danzou replied standing abruptly. "But I guess we'll see if the current generation is capable of meeting the challenges that they will soon face." The crippled elder began making his way to the door and Koharu was sure that he no longer considered her an ally.

She frowned at that as she didn't doubt for a second that the man hadn't given up his hope to one day become Hokage. In the past she would have admitted that such an event may have filled her with a feeling that Konoha would be well protected. But now she was positive that it would only spread misery and death. As his two Anbu fell into step with the elder, Koharu's gaze drifted to Komachi and found herself wondering whether or not Danzou had exposed a weakness that Naruto could exploit.

Dropping her henge and glad that Danzou had left as thinking of the blond caused her body to react in the predictable manor of her nipples hardening and her panties growing moist. She knew the day when she would breakdown and beg him to take her again was fast approaching as she would probably spend the next few hours masturbating herself to several orgasms that only made her desire for the young man stronger.

 ******************************** *

Naruto groaned as he lowered himself into the hot springs. Although his body didn't show it, he was sure he could feel the phantom pains of the many scratches and bite marks that would have marred his body as a result of his time with Hana and Tsume. After explaining his ambition to the younger Inuzuka, he was pleased to learn that despite no longer being under the animalistic lusts that they had been under during their first encounter the two Inuzuka apparently didn't have any problem pleasing him at the same time. As after pleasing Hana similarly to how he had her mother, Tsume had quickly joined in. After enjoying them both, he had been a little concerned that Kiba would find out due to the smell of sex Tsume's room had reeked of, but he was put at ease upon learning that all Inuzuka homes came with seals that when activated dampened the senses. A necessary item, as very few people wanted their young kids or neighbors figuring out what mischief they were up to in their rooms due to the heightened senses the clan possessed.

As he allowed the springs to rejuvenate his body, Naruto turned his attention inward to the person that had helped him seduce the Inuzuka head and her daughter but seemed to have retreated from him as of late. He knew where she was hiding of course which was behind the bars that the seal represented. What stopped him from seeking her out was the nagging fear that it was all a set up. That if he crossed into her cage he'd find her waiting to pounce and take over control of his body. However, he got the sense though that his fears in this instance were misplaced. Due in part to the fact that Kyuubi had retreated so completely from him and wasn't even trying to bait him into the seal. Of course, he'd be remiss if he didn't consider it a part of her plan, but on the few times he had entered the seal hoping to see her all he could feel was a deep sadness.

Despite knowing he was taking a risk that could spell his own destruction as well as the villages, he decided to trust his instincts. Focusing his attention into the seal, he appeared in the recreation of his apartment complete with massive barred gate. Approaching it, he considered calling out for Kyuubi but considering all the success he had experienced up to that point decided against it. Especially since he couldn't be sure that she wouldn't force him out of the seal if she knew he was coming.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself he walked through the bars. Almost immediately he looked to the face of the massive fox that lay on the other side. But by all indications Kyuubi was currently occupying her human body as the massive creature was barely breathing like it was in a deep sleep. Having never really been on the Kyuubi's side of the bars he spent a moment looking around only to see that it appeared that the area he was standing in seemed to stretch out in a void of infinite darkness. For a moment he wondered if Kyuubi was wandering that darkness in her human body, but looking back to her chakra beast body found her lying asleep in a nook behind the beast body's crossed front paws.

For a moment he worried that it was a set-up and that he'd approach only to find she was occupying the fox's body in order to devour him. However, upon a closer look it was easy to see that she was currently residing in the human one as although sleeping, every now and again she would shift. Whereas the fox remained unnaturally still.

As stealthily as he was capable of, he managed to work her out from behind the paws and carrying her bridal style took her to the other side of the seal. Laying her on the couch, in such a matter that she was curled up against him, he then began stroking her hair waiting for her to wake up. After almost an hour, at least in the seal, she began to stir. But almost immediately she stiffened as if realizing she wasn't alone, which was followed by her quickly sitting up.

"Naruto…," she said, upon laying her eyes on him. For a moment she looked like she wanted to say more, but then quickly stood before trying to make a break for the seal.

Naruto caught her wrist as she moved past him and holding it tightly said, "Kyuubi, if you are angry at me then let's talk about it. But I'd like to know why you've been avoiding me."

"You…you think I might be angry at you?" Kyuubi asked surprised looking over her shoulder at the blond still sitting at the couch.

"What am I suppose to think when you haven't spoken to me in weeks?"

Kyuubi looked away towards the bars of her cage as if she was still considering running towards it. Sighing, she moved back towards the couch sitting far away from him. Naruto was about to scoot over but she held up a hand saying, "Please, stay where you are." Naruto looked concerned but nodded and settled into the couch prompting Kyuubi to say, "Congratulations on your latest conquest are in order I suppose."

"Thanks," Naruto said watching Kyuubi who appeared incredibly nervous and scared, "I owe a great deal of it to the pheromones. So thank you." Kyuubi smiled weakly so he asked, "Now maybe you can tell me why you've been avoiding me?"

Kyuubi looked away focusing on some unseen object in front of her before saying, "I've recently been made aware of something important about the day our fates became connected… and I'm afraid that once you learn of it too that you'll despise me."

Seeing how vulnerable she looked Naruto almost automatically wanted to say that she didn't need to worry about such a thing. However he stopped, since despite how she looked now there was a time when she had delighted in death and destruction. When silence was all that followed her statement Kyuubi turned to look at him and giving him a grim smile said, "I guess the best place to begin is my being freed from my previous host." Naruto couldn't keep the shock from his face prompting Kyuubi to say, "I know it must be a surprise to you, but in actuality you are the third jinchuriki to host me. The first was a woman named Mito Uzumaki. You probably know her best as the wife of the First Hokage. She sealed me into herself in order to rob Madara Uchiha of my power. Eventually though she grew old and they needed to find a replacement. That replacement's name was Kushina Uzumaki…your mother."

"My…my mom," Naruto whispered stunned and confused but quickly gave way to an excitement at learning of one of his parents.

"Yes," Kyuubi said dejectedly seeing Naruto's face lighting up at the idea of learning about his mother. "I wish there was something I could tell you about her other than that on the few times she entered the seal she was as defiant as you. But her seal was designed far different than yours. As it didn't allow me to sense much of anything about her personal life, therefore for the most part I spent most of my time sealed in her chained to a damn rock."

"I don't understand," Naruto said interrupting her.

Glad for any reason to prolong telling him of her role in his parents' deaths she began to explain, "Each seal designed to contain a Bijuu takes on different forms. For instance yours before you modified it resembled a cage with sewer pipes running to it. That was so that my Chakra would slowly bleed into yours or you could call on it when you were in need of it. Nanabi's looks like a giant bug container."

"You've seen Fu's Bijuu?" Kyuubi nodded, causing Naruto to ask, "Are you the reason she's been getting so horny all the time?"

"Partly," Kyuubi admitted, "I modified her seal so that Nanabi would feel what its host did. I hoped to make Nanabi more willing to help Fu in the future."

"You did this despite knowing that I might become angry at you." When Kyuubi nodded, Naruto added, "Thank you." But growing somber he asked, "Does what you have to tell me involve what happened to my mother?"

"And to your father," Kyuubi said looking away for a moment to avoid seeing how Naruto would react. Closing her eyes she picked up her tale again saying, "As I was saying your mother was my second host. After years of not feeling anything I suddenly became aware of the seal weakening. This I guess was due to the fact that she was pregnant…with you." She paused opening her eyes and looking at Naruto saw him listening intently, "Naturally, I tried to make the most of it by trying to escape. But your father was prepared and reinforced the seal while she was giving birth to you. I'm not aware of what happened exactly but the force your father was exerting to contain me was suddenly removed and I escaped…only to come face to face with Madara Uchiha."

Instead of commenting on the appearance of a long thought dead Uchiha, Naruto asked, "My mom died because you escaped, didn't she?"

Kyuubi winced at the unemotional tone Naruto used. Answering his question, she said, "She should have. But apparently you Uzumaki are rather resilient; she was still alive despite my escape. Madara enslaved me again using his damnable Sharingan and ordered me to finish her. Your father though saved her…using the Hiraishin."

"The Hiraishin…you can't mean my dad was…"

"Yes, he was the Fourth Hokage," Kyuubi stopped giving Naruto time to adjust to the news as he looked away from her. When he refocused on her, she could tell he wanted to ask her something but she continued her story to prevent him wanting to get it over with so said, "While under Madara's control I began my assault on your village. Eventually though, and I assume because of your father, Madara lost his ability to direct me…but still I continued my assault. Your third Hokage and the defenders of the village managed to drive me back but I was about to destroy them all using a beast ball when your father reappeared. He then Hirashined it and me away, where we began to battle…"

Kyuubi paused to spend a moment to look at Naruto. However his face and body language gave away nothing of what he was thinking. Gathering up her courage, she finished her tale saying, "By then your mother had entered into combat with me using a special jutsu to turn her chakra into chains and bind me. Eventually your father realized that the only way to defeat me was to seal me. He chose you, his own son. But when he began the jutsu I managed to break free one of my paws and attempted to destroy you. Your parents both got in my way allowing me to impale them with one of my nails and then your father sealed me into you."

Kyuubi returned her gaze to his face looking for some sign that he wasn't going to reject her. Naruto could see that she was scared at how he would react. But due to having so many emotions warring within him couldn't tell her that he wasn't mad as he wasn't sure just what to think. "You obviously only learned of this recently, so how did you learn of my connection to the Fourth?"

"The Senju," Kyuubi said.

A hint of emotion appeared on Naruto's face as a result causing him to say, "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Perhaps she couldn't for some reason," Kyuubi said but leaned back as Naruto's gaze landed on her. As his face was no longer calm due to anger appearing in his eyes. Kyuubi could feel his anger getting stronger, but before she could say anything he disappeared leaving her alone as well as afraid that was how she would remain.

 ******************************** *

Naruto awoke back in the hotsprings having left the seal before his anger caused him to snap at Kyuubi. He knew that it had taken courage to tell him about her role in his parents' deaths. But he was also aware that it would take some time before he could speak to her civilly. So before he said something he couldn't take back, had decided to take the time to calm himself before talking to her.

Getting dressed, he headed to the academy and was glad that it was late at night as all he wanted was to be alone. Climbing to its roof, he had an unfettered view of the Hokage monument and of the face of his father. After learning of the Kyuubi, he had always wondered, why him? Now knowing that it was his father that had done it hoped it was because he believed Naruto would use the power wisely. But it also left him feeling bitter at him, in light of the fact that he had been regarded as a hero for his actions. Meanwhile he, the one that had to live with the results of them, had been considered a curse on the village.

Naruto forced himself to abandon his current train of thought though. He believed that his dad hadn't placed the burden on him lightly and at that realization felt a good deal of his anger at his father fade. As he knew if he let it take over he'd be disappointing him. With his head clearing, he believed he knew how to explain how he felt about Kyuubi's role in his parents' deaths. Sitting cross-legged in the center of the roof he was about to reenter the seal when he sensed the presence of one of his lovers appearing behind him.

 ******************************** *

Koharu had ignored her body's desire for release and had instead decided to go in search of the cause for it. Her primary reason was to alert him of Danzou's meddling, but also she wanted him to once again make love to her. But before that, she needed to clear her conscious by telling him the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. She arrived on the roof behind him just as he assumed a sitting position.

"Is something the matter Koharu?"

Not surprised he knew it was her, but that he knew that something was indeed bothering her she asked, "Are you a mind reader now?"

Naruto stood turning to face her and although he tried to smile she could tell that he was burdened with something as well. "No," he replied, "But since it's rather late for a training session. I figured you needed to speak with me." A small lecherous smile appeared on his face as he added, "Unless you've decided it's time for things to get physical in a wholly different way."

Koharu blushed at the innuendo, but said, "A little bit of all of the above."

Naruto's eyebrow rose in confusion, but sensing some of what was troubling her asked, "You're not about to drop some bombshell that is going to force me to reevaluate how I look at the world are you?"

Koharu stared at him with surprise that Naruto had guessed her reason for searching him out. Sighing he moved to the end of the roof and leaning against one of the supports that rose above it said, "Alright hit me with it?"

"Before that, am I to take it that Kyuubi has spoken with you?"

For a moment Naruto's eyes hardened as he stared at her. He was surprised at how quickly his anger was roused by the question but figured it was due to someone else knowing of his connections to the Fourth. A little of the anger bled into his voice as he asked, "You knew as well?"

Koharu shook her head, quickly saying, "Only a few odds and ends. Tsunade let a bit of it slip after a training session. I believe that she is under some sort of promise to keep quiet about it, but used Kyuubi's involvement to go around it."

Naruto felt more of his anger bleed away at that. He knew how much Tsunade valued keeping her word and that she engineered his learning of it through Kyuubi was probably skirting the line of keeping it for her. Koharu had stopped to allow him to process that so when he refocused on her she continued saying, "I believe that the only two people who knew of your connection were Sarutobi and Jiraiya. Why they chose not to tell you I can't say. But I caution you against feeling any bitterness towards them."

"Why?"

"Because at times people need to make decisions that they are not happy with but believe are for the best. I suppose that they felt keeping you in the dark was a way to protect you from your parents' enemies. People that wouldn't hesitate to kill a harmless child even though the targets for their revenge were already dead."

Naruto nodded feeling some more of his resentment disappearing. Koharu took a seat next to him causing him to say, "I take it what you have to tell me involves a difficult decision you had to make."

Koharu sighed before saying, "I'd be lying if I said I felt it was difficult at the time. As you know as I grew older, I grew more jaded about my sensei's desire for peace to reign throughout the shinobi nations. Instead my focus turned towards making sure that Konoha's peace was not disturbed." Koharu took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. But, she figured it was due to the light in which Naruto may see her when she finished telling him of her role in destroying the Uchiha.

Seeing that Naruto was calmly giving her the time she needed she picked up her story saying, "The Kyuubi attack had more ramifications on the village then you could possibly know. Our enemies began probing us almost daily for weaknesses. I'm sure your own experiences during the aftermath of the Sound Invasion have shown you that." Naruto nodded, remembering the Iwa kunoichi that had led a battalion of genin in a failed assault on the village.

Koharu smiled weakly at seeing Naruto small sign of understanding and continued adding, "Sadly it also negatively affected the Uchiha. You see many in the village remembered the tale of Madara's controlling the nine-tails with his Sharingan. It also appeared that the Kyuubi was being controlled during its attack as its eyes suddenly changed during the battle."

"She was," Naruto said absentmindedly thinking of what Kyuubi had told him. When Koharu looked at him shocked, he said, "During her confession she told me that Madara controlled her after she escaped from my mother."

Koharu couldn't keep the surprise from her face as she was hit by two bits of knowledge she wasn't aware of. That Madara Uchiha had been behind the incident and that Kushina Uzumaki had been the container of the Nine-tails. Responding she said, her voice tinged with disbelief, "Naruto, Madara would have to be over a hundred years old to have orchestrated the attack."

"I know," Naruto admitted, "But Kyuubi seems sure and since she has compared Sasuke's chakra to his I'm inclined to believe she remembers it and him."

"I see," Koharu said wincing at the mention of Sasuke. "To continue, many believed the Uchiha to have been behind it."

Naruto wanted to deny it, but in light of what he had learned could understand why people would believe such a thing. However he said, "But weren't the Uchiha part of the Police Force."

"Yes, but they eventually came to believe that we were using their being in it as a way to observe them."

"Were you?"

"No," Koharu said immediately, but with a sigh added, "Not that we didn't suggest it. However, Hiruzen would never allow it as he feared it would spread dissent among them. But still it couldn't hide the many doubting looks they received and eventually due to their own paranoia they began to plot against the village."

"You mean…"

"Yes, one of the founding clans of the village began plotting to overthrow it." She could see that Naruto had hundreds of questions, hoping to answer one she said, "We learned of this from Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. She had been a prominent shinobi before retiring to start a family. Her husband had included her in the planning and she discreetly warned the Third of the pending threat. We also learned of it from Itachi."

"What?!"

"Itachi loved the village," Koharu said, "And after reaching Anbu did everything in his power to protect it. Everything…"

"You mean…"

Koharu nodded her head saying, "Yes, his father attempted to use Itachi to spy on us. But in truth we used him as a double agent. Sarutobi used the information to attempt to stop the rebellion before it began, but Fugaku rebuffed him. Still Sarutobi held out hope that violence could be adverted. I and my fellow elders were not so sure. Our fears were shared by Itachi, and so together we planned to eliminate them. Itachi asked us to allow him to handle the matter alone and his orders were simple, kill the entire clan."

Naruto stared at her both spell bound and shocked. Koharu feared her standing was slipping in his eyes but continued adding, "As you know he did as ordered. Mikoto who initially warned us of the threat was appalled at our decision and joined her clan in the end."

"You weren't going to spare her anyway were you?"

"No, for the same reason we weren't going to spare any of the children. We feared that one day much like how the truth was kept from you but you learned of it regardless. Any survivors would become potential threats should the truth become known to them. However we underestimated one thing."

"Itachi's love for Sasuke."

Koharu stared at him in surprise, but nodded. "Yes, as much as Itachi loved Konoha he loved his brother even more. It was Itachi who after completing his task went to Sarutobi and begged him to spare Sasuke. He then took on the sins of his clan and left in exile, before turning up in Akatsuki."

Naruto stood, before moving away from Koharu. He could feel her worried gaze staring at his back. Again he felt anger but this time on Sasuke and Itachi's behalf. But then took several calming breaths to force it away. Partly because he felt Sasuke was unworthy of his getting angry over him. Although it turned out his old teammate had reason to hate Konoha, the truth was he hadn't known any of it at the time. It also raised the question that he gave voice to saying, "You realize if Sasuke learns of this, he'll become a threat to the village."

"I do," Koharu said looking away.

Naruto nodded directing his gaze to his dad's face on the Hokage monument wondering briefly what he would have done if he was still Hokage. He knew he wouldn't have allowed the rebellion to happen, so wondered if he would have taken on the duty of stopping them as Itachi had. If so, and Sasuke had survived he would have no doubt have seen Naruto's family as something to be destroyed which would have put them on a collision course to fight one day, of that he was sure. Looking over the village he was more positive than ever that Sasuke and he were destined to fight.

Turning to Koharu, he could see she was worried that he was angry with her. Trying to sound soothing and having gained a better understanding that if he was going to unite the villages he needed to rise above his own anger and hatreds said, "Thank you for telling me the truth."

Koharu was obviously surprised so he smiled at her and moved to kneel in front of her. Reaching a hand out, he cupped her cheek saying, "I know it wasn't easy for you to tell me this." He then leaned in and delicately kissed her.

When he pulled back, Koharu had tears in her eyes but pulling it together said, "You should also know there was a second survivor. Mikoto survived her wounds and Danzou had her transported to the Leaf Maximum Security Prison."

Needless to say Naruto was shocked but getting over it quickly asked, "Could you get near her and place a seal on her."

Koharu shook her head saying, "Perhaps before tonight, but I'm afraid that if I do Danzou will have her killed. Also I was against saving her so if I were to suddenly show an interest in her. Danzou may come to believe I'm positioning myself as an enemy."

"What do you mean?"

Quickly giving him a rundown of her meeting with her fellow elder she added, "Due to my siding with Tsunade on Fu's inclusion into the village. I fear he no longer counts me as an ally. When he learned you had become the host of the Kyuubi. He petitioned Sarutobi to allow him to train you. As you know this didn't come about in part to the Third's fear that Danzou would turn you into a weapon. I believe he was against letting Fu join the village for much the same reason. Why do you want to meet her?"

"I was hoping that if we could free her that maybe she could blunt Sasuke's anger should he learn of Konoha's complicity in his clan's destruction."

Koharu nodded but said, "I wouldn't count on it."

"I know it wouldn't be easy. But if we can show her what we are hoping to accomplish…"

Koharu stopped him saying, "Naruto, if anyone can do it perhaps you can. But, I fear you are underestimating Sasuke's desire for revenge and the effect it will have."

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke has desired nothing but his brother's death for years. He even abandoned the village something Itachi would never have wanted. That tells me that whatever Itachi had planned for him is no longer valid. Perhaps he planned for Sasuke to kill him and erase the stain on the Uchiha that had plagued the clan since Madara. I can't say with any certainty that is what he had planned, but it's what I always believed. However what even Itachi can't control is how a person lost in the depths of his own hate will react."

"I know but…"

"Forgive me, but I don't believe you do," Koharu interrupted. "Take all that you have learned tonight. Most people would have lashed out at the world and the people around them. You are trying to take a higher path…"

"It isn't easy though…"

"I know," Koharu said smiling despite herself at how they kept interrupting each other. "But that is exactly my point. All Sasuke has ever done is take the easy path. He left for Orochimaru expecting a quick path to power. He gave into his hatred of his brother. You fear if he learns of the Elders and mine role in his family's destruction he'll target Konoha. And, what if he learns that his mother was the one that originally tipped us off…"

Naruto nodded at her point saying, "Whatever use she may have been in blunting his anger would evaporate. But if only the other elders, Itachi, and you know of it then…"

"I fear that might not be entirely true. We have long believed that Itachi had help that night. It may be possible that he even enlisted the aid of Madara."

"Why would he do that?"

"Madara had long nursed a hatred of his clan and Konoha. It's possible that the Kyuubi attack was carried out to do both. That way even if the Kyuubi was defeated then perhaps he could hurt the Uchiha's standing. It's sad to say we all probably played right into it."

"Which is why getting her out is all the more important. Can you think of a way to get to her?"

"Perhaps," Koharu admitted thinking of the kunoichi that had accompanied Danzou. "However give me time to look into Danzou's operations a little closer before I commit to anything. If we are smart about this there may be a way to discredit him limiting the threat to us that he may pose."

Naruto nodded, before giving her a bright smile asking, "Is that all you came to see me about?"

Koharu blushed but standing said, "Perhaps tonight isn't a good night for what else I had planned." Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a folded scrap of paper before handing it to him.

Naruto opened it and seeing an address asked, "What's this?"

"It's used to be a safe house I had set up."

"Why would you need that in the middle of Konoha?"

"Just because we all wear the same headbands doesn't mean we don't find enemies that live near us. I took this precaution years ago just in case. Seeing as how Danzou might eventually begin watching me to make sure I'm not moving against him it seems to have paid off." Blushing she added, "Perhaps if you feel up to it you can stop by tomorrow night."

Naruto smiled at how nervous she was but nodded saying, "I'd love too. See you then." Koharu surprised him quickly leaning in to kiss his lips chastely before taking off over the rooftops. Looking at the piece of paper he committed the address to memory before setting it alight and heading home himself. Upon reaching his apartment he saw a package of parchment paper lying in front of it. Pulling the string that had tied it close he saw it contained his jacket. Smiling he pulled it to his nose smelling it for a hint of who had delivered it. However, it had been washed and although the soap used smelled familiar, he had a hard time placing it. Entering his apartment he threw it over the back of a chair and then taking all his clothes off got into his bed. For a moment he wondered where Fu was but since she still had a penchant for sleeping in strange places wasn't too concerned. Focusing his attention inward he appeared inside the seal and heard the sound of crying.

 ******************************* **

Kyuubi had been devastated when Naruto had just left. Anger she had expected, but not calm dismissal. Fearing that his visit to the seal had been his last she was surprised to feel her cheeks getting wet. Reaching a hand to one, she pulled it away to see it wasn't her imagination. With the realization that she was crying a huge sob overtook her and she buried her head into the couch where she let her sadness engulf her. She knew that if she could speak to the many victims her rampages had left behind many would say she deserved it. She figured it was quite ironic to find that she had come to care for someone other than herself only to learn that he too had been one of them. Perhaps that was the fate Kami had planned for her. She had long thought that being contained in the various seals that she had been were hell. Sadly she was wrong. So caught up in her misery was she that the hand that landed on her shoulder scared her nearly to death or as close to it as she could come.

Spinning she was surprised to see Naruto staring at her. But not nearly as much as she was to see that he was doing so with genuine concern in his eyes. Before she could ask anything he said, "I'm sorry for leaving you like that."

Naruto could see that she was surprised he was apologizing to her. He smiled gently and although nude in the outside world had appeared in the seal fully dressed. Sitting next to her, he said, "I needed some time to process what you told me. Tonight seems to be a day full of confessions." He shook his head when Kyuubi stared at him strangely letting her know he'd talk about it later. Continuing he said, "I suppose on a certain level I still hate The Kyuubi." She gasped at his statement and although he expected such a response had decided to speak bluntly. However when he stared at her, Naruto hoped none of the hatred he said he felt showed as he explained, "But truthfully you aren't The Kyuubi. At least not anymore, instead I suppose it would be best to think of you as My Kyuubi." Again Kyuubi gasped but this time it strangely sounded happier and as more tears appeared in her eyes Naruto reached up to wipe them away. "Now, now there's nothing to cry over."

Kyuubi nodded pulling out of Naruto's grasp wiping at her tears herself saying, "I know, but despite feeling happy they won't stop falling."

"Then let them fall," Naruto said and smiled as Kyuubi buried her head into his shoulder crying her first tears of happiness.

When she finished, which took a while, she pulled back to stare into the blue eyes that had truly tamed her. Leaning forward she placed a kiss gently against his lips. She feared she had overreacted to Naruto's kindness when he didn't immediately respond but he soon did, easing her fears as he pulled her closer. She felt his tongue run against her lips asking for permission to enter which she quickly granted engaging his with her own. As they kissed she climbed into his lap placing her knees on the outside of his thighs.

Naruto broke the kiss picking her up bridle style before she could complain. Smiling down at her to calm her, he said, "Let's move this to the bed."

Kyuubi blushed, but quickly nodded her approval of the idea. Naruto carried her to it where he laid her down and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Leaning forward, he again placed his lips to hers where their tongues once again danced around each other. Kyuubi while engaged in the kiss, kept the rest of her body still unsure of what to do with her hands.

Naruto pulled back and kneeling rested his hands on his hips giving a knowing smile to his soon to be newest lover. Placing his hand on her bare lower leg, he began to move it up and down slowly raising how far up her leg he traveled. As he did so he pushed the kimono she wore to the side exposing more and more of her skin to his gaze. As he continued this, he leaned down and began placing kisses on Kyuubi's neck before traveling downward. When he reached her collarbone Kyuubi gasped in surprise at the sensation, feeling it more than any of the other places he had thus far explored. Naruto zeroed in on the spot and soon Kyuubi began moaning and her hands naturally found their way to the back of his head.

As he continued to attack her neck, Naruto's hand had made its way to her inner thigh. He began rubbing it moving his hand in small circles that were getting progressively wider. Eventually he bumped into the junction where her legs met and smiled against her collarbone as he found it covered by the same panties she had created at his request the first time they fooled around. Kyuubi spread herself wider so Naruto moved his hand to her covered mound and began rubbing her slit.

"Mmmm," she moaned as Naruto's fingers began to run outside her panties. And despite her thinking she was wet before found that it paled in comparison to what she could produce as her panties quickly became soaked with her juices.

Naruto removed his hand and his mouth from her body causing Kyuubi to moan a complaint but watching her container he simply smiled at her before slowly reaching for the sash that held her kimono closed. He pulled it slowly like a person savoring opening a present and once the knot gave way slowly spread the kimono open exposing her creamy chest to his eyes. Despite herself she moved to cover her chest but Naruto moved quicker taking one of her nipples into his mouth so that her hands instead found their way to the back of his head. With his mouth occupied his hand again moved to her pussy where he slid his hand beneath her panties to stimulate her pussy directly.

At first Naruto's hand began sliding along her outside lips, and every now and then he'd give her clit a gentle tweak between two of his fingers. But then when he buried his finger inside her she gasped and moaned at the intrusion. As Naruto worked his finger inside her Kyuubi came to the conclusion that all her experiences that had come secondhand from Naruto's other lovers paled in comparison to what she was now enjoying. With that realization she also felt an orgasm approaching but Naruto must have as well as he suddenly stopped.

For a heartbreaking moment she feared that Naruto hadn't forgiven her and that he stopped to show her everything she would be missing as he continued in his self-appointed mission. However, it was quickly pointed out to her that she was jumping at shadows when he held his fingers in front of her face showing her how covered in her juices they were. He then licked them clean closing his eyes as he savored her taste. Moving to between her thighs, he placed his hands on the sides of her hip and after she raised herself up slightly pulled her panties down and off. Tossing them over his shoulder he was about to lean forward to dine on her snatch but she said, "Naruto, please… no more foreplay…I want you."

Naruto smiled but instead of complying move to lie on his back as he said, "Show me."

Kyuubi nodded, and getting on all fours crawled towards him. Reaching his legs, she reached up to where he was tenting his pants, and unbuttoning them slowly pulled down his fly. As soon as it passed a certain point his cock sprang up still covered in his boxers. Despite her earlier insistence, she placed a kiss against the clothed tip. Naruto groaned his approval which increased in volume as she engulfed the tip boxers and all. She stopped though and looked at his cock in confusion as she couldn't really taste the cloth like she would have expected.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Kyuubi said shaking her confusion off before fishing his cock out. Swallowing it quickly she could taste him so let the matter drop.

Naruto reached his hand to her head and pulling her away said, "Now who's taking her time."

Kyuubi blushed, but nodding helped Naruto out of his pants and boxers, which was followed by her own clothes. Now completely nude she felt her body heat up in embarrassment but it faded as Naruto said, "You're beautiful."

Kyuubi felt more tears threaten to spill but forced them back so she could enjoy the moment. She climbed over Naruto's penis and with his aid lined it up with her opening before lowering herself on it. There was more resistance then she expected but with a sudden pop he was inside her and due to her efforts she sunk down his staff completely. Gasping in shock and pain she was grateful that Naruto didn't move no doubt having known that it would be painful for her. Although the pain hadn't faded completely it became a dull enough sensation that she felt comfortable moving so tentatively raised her hips, before slowly sinking back down.

But upon completing the motion knew she was hooked as she quickly rose back up to do so again. When Naruto leaned up to take one of her tits into his mouth she had already established a steady pace. As Naruto sucked her nipple, she began moaning, "Yes…fuck it's so good."

Naruto grunted, but as she had wrapped her arms around the back of his head to hold him to her bosom wasn't surprised he couldn't speak. Letting go of his head, he pulled back but as he was catching his breath she cupped his face staring into his eyes as she ground herself against his pelvis. Seeing only the love and acceptance that she had longed to see there, she was overpowered with emotion and pressed her lips to his.

Rocking her hips back and forth as they kissed, she became aware that something from deep inside her was building. It was hard for her to describe, but if she had to do so would say that it was like a subtle pressure that was becoming more and more insistent. Believing she knew what it represent she broke the kiss and reaching behind her grabbed ahold of Naruto's knees as she continued rocking herself back and forth. As she did so, she began to stare up at the ceiling moaning, "I'm going to cum," over and over again. Naruto grabbed her hips and with a well timed upward thrust pushed her over the edge causing her to scream, "I'm Cummmiiiinnnngggg!"

Her body tensed with her release and once it had passed she collapsed forward into Naruto's muscular chest. He began stroking her back as he asked, "Was it everything you hoped it would be?"

Kyuubi was about to say yes, but feeling his still hard cock inside her smiled as she looked into his eyes asking, "I'm not sure, perhaps you'd give me something else to compare it too?"

Naruto smiled picking her up slightly before allowing her to sink back down causing her to shiver and moan, "Is that a yes?"

Before she knew it she was on her back and smiling he said, "I'll let you figure it out on your own." From then on he pleased Kyuubi in almost every way he had learned up until that point. When he finally left the seal Kyuubi was a sweating mess but just before her consciousness faded did she realize that he hadn't cummed once himself.

 ******************************** *

Naruto watched as the Rasengan began to change and felt as if he was nearing some monumental breakthrough. Sadly though as had all the others, the Rasengan dispersed in a flare of chakra and he hoped wind. Looking around he could see his clones weren't experiencing much more in the way of success so felt a small measure of relief when Kakashi called a halt to training. He and Yamato had then taken their leave conversing among themselves and if Naruto had to guess it was about why Kyuubi wasn't hampering his training. He smiled to himself at the reason but felt it falter as he remembered the night before. Although his time with Kyuubi had been pleasurable it had been so in the way of a highly erotic and real feeling dream. In other words, he had awoken with the mother of all boners and felt it was a good thing there were a slew of people he could take it too. That morning he had taken it to Anko, who strangely had delighted in letting herself moan as loudly as possible as he pleased her. It had left him with the feeling he was getting back at the person that had lived next door to her.

Still he wasn't sure if he should mention it to Kyuubi or not, for fear she would feel that she was lacking in some way. Settling on keeping it to himself for the moment he became aware of one of his lovers approaching him. When she appeared he asked, "What can I do for you Yuugao?"

Removing her mask the Anbu captain said, "I think it's time we begin taking steps to better defend you from Akatsuki."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, but standing said, "Tell me what you have in mind."

 ********************************

Naruto approached the address that Koharu had given him finding that it was an upscale apartment building in one of the richer districts in the village. Although being careful to make sure he wasn't being followed by associates of Danzou. He nevertheless still dedicated a little brainpower to what Yuugao had suggested after his training. Her plan called for more training but instead of against his various lovers it was in how best to work with them. The idea being that in any situation in which Akatsuki was expected to reveal itself he would be surrounded by a group dedicated to his protection.

Naruto had thanked her but assured her such a measure wasn't necessary. Apparently she had already taken his pride into account as she had told him the matter was already decided by his lovers. He chuckled while wondering to himself if he was truly in charge. Yet, didn't truly care as having a cadre of beautiful women dedicated to his protection truly meant his life had turned a corner in the suck department.

Entering the apartment building, he made his way to Koharu's floor where he knocked on the door she was waiting behind. He received a brisk, "It's open." As soon as he opened the door he had a feeling he was being watched but it faded as a door from inside the apartment closed. Guessing that Koharu hadn't been taking any chances and if he had been anyone else she would have quickly dealt with the intruder from her observation point.

Entering, he found the apartment to be well furnished and as he entered the living area was stunned at just how expensive the place appeared to be. Guessing it paid to be an elder, he figured that Koharu had been as frugal with her money as he had been with his. Well at least before he had begun dating a growing harem of women. Although he had amassed a sizeable bank account that had only grown during his three year training trip, he knew that he'd need to start taking missions again and soon. Especially in light of the fact that he had yet to take out any of the women that appeared older than him yet. He knew he was stretching things as it was in taking out some of the most beautiful Kunoichi in his age group and that claiming they were play dates would only get him so far. But the moment he took out Yuugao or Anko such innocence would no longer be associated to them. Although the older women didn't give him too much grief over it, Anko limiting her complaints to playful teasing, he believed the longer the situation went on the more serious about it they would become.

He considered having them henge themselves to appear younger but in the end knew that only delayed the true problem. He was gathering a large number of women around him and sooner rather than later. If he didn't find a way to keep it secret word would get out, and then his ambition would be sunk. While things would be hard regardless, he believed that people who were resistant to the changes he wanted to bring about. Would suddenly double their resistance if they knew the reason the women were voting a certain way was because there was a mastermind behind it. Therefore secrecy was an absolute must, but that didn't mean he wasn't thinking of ways to show his affection for them in public without people realizing just how close he and his dates truly were.

Shaking such matters off he sat at one of the couches and despite it appearing a little out of style it had a resistance that told him it hadn't been used to any great degree. Realizing that despite Koharu having set the place up sometime in the past, that in truth she hadn't really used it, he felt a sense of gratitude towards her that she would to be with him. As he was under no illusion that setting up a safe place to meet in a village full of shinobi was no easy feat.

Hearing a door opening, he shifted his attention to the hallway the sound had come from. He could hear the soft sound of bare feet moving over the expensive wood floor towards him. When Koharu appeared Naruto found his breath stolen from him.

She smiled at his reaction as his mouth opened to gap at her. She had let her brown hair down so that it was hanging around her lower back, but what she believed was truly behind his reaction was the shear nightgown she was wearing. That although see through, with the light she had positioned in the bedroom caused the thin material to appear to surround her with a smoky haze that covered her nude frame. She ran a hand down her chest and her cheeks colored as it passed her breast finding her nipples were already hard in anticipation of the night to be had. As sultry as possible she asked, "Like what you see?"

Naruto shook off the affect her appearance had on him before replying, "Love would be a better word."

Koharu flushed at the compliment before moving from her spot and taking the long way to get to him ran her hand over the back of the couch, moving it up and over his shoulders before it returned to the leather. Reaching the end she came around the piece of furniture and instead of sitting next to him as he expected took up a kneeling position between his legs.

Naruto surprised asked, "Don't you want to talk or maybe have dinner first?"

Koharu smiled up at him and running her hand over his tented pants replied, "Do you think I'm wearing this in order to spark a conversation?"

"I suppose not," Naruto conceded with a smile that turned lustful as Koharu freed his cock from its clothed confines.

"What a beautiful dick," she said before again surprising him by running her tongue along his entire underside starting at the root. When she reached the tip, she swirled her tongue around it pulling a moan from Naruto.

Spurred on by the sound, she took as much of him into her mouth as she could as she began to bob her head up and down his meat stick. Naruto groaned in pleasure surprised at just how good she had become considering her dismal performance their first time. Granted she had been under his control but she obviously had been practicing since then. Commenting on her increased skill he said, "Damn, have you been taking tips from Tsunade." Although the way her skin flushed seemed to answer his question, what further proved it to be true was the way her throat suddenly opened and she took him down it all the way to the root. Placing his hands in her hair and unprepared for the sudden deepthroating he shouted, "Holy shit," before blowing his load almost directly into her stomach. Koharu remained in place waiting until his cock stopped spurting before pulling back to catch her breath. Wiping at a bit of saliva on her chin she smiled up savoring the warm feeling she was receiving both from the meal and pleased look at which Naruto was gracing her with.

Climbing up and straddling his lap, positive that he could feel how wet she had become from her actions she asked, "Not bad for a granny now, was it?"

Naruto chuckled remembering his comments from after the first time she blew him shortly after making her younger again. "No, and I'm sad to report we weren't here all day either. That caught me completely by surprise were you practicing all this time."

Koharu nodded admitting that she had asked Tsunade for some advice on the subject, when it became clear that she was going to give in. Naruto then kissed her greedily which she quickly responded too. Picking her up as they kissed by grabbing her by the ass, he then carried her down the hall to the room he assumed she had appeared from. Finding a large bed he placed her down on the edge of it. He then knelt in front of her and placing his face inches from her snatch said, "Now to return the favor." But before attacking her pussy directly he began by licking her thighs clean of the juices that she had already spilled.

Koharu moaned at the sensations but began to plead, "Please Naruto, don't tease me."

Naruto moved from her thigh and gave her slit a lick that started at the bottom and ended around her clit which he swirled his tongue around in an attempt to fully expose it. He then began to roll it between his index and thumb while moving his mouth to her opening where he began to tongue fuck her. Moaning her approval she began to paw at her tits through the thin material of her nightgown and began to roll her nipples between her fingers in a similar manner to the way Naruto was her clit. Hearing Koharu's moans caused Naruto to give her clit a gentle pinch which caused her to tense as she came coating his tongue and mouth in her release. He again licked her clean before traveling up her body where he kissed her allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

Breaking the kiss he removed his clothes as she scooted up the bed and with legs spread beckoned him towards her. Naruto got onto the bed and getting between her legs lined up his cock with her pussy asking, "Are you ready?"

Preparing to be penetrated in her pussy for the first time in she couldn't truly remember how long Koharu gave a timid nod. Naruto pushed forward entering the woman who groaned in discomfort at the intrusion. Naruto stopped but she quickly said, "Its okay, I've just never had someone so big before."

Naruto nodded and completed his task by slowly feeding the rest of his length into her. He gave her time to adjust and when her body relaxed began a slow languid pace. Although Koharu was pleased with how gentle he was being this time around, considering the pace of their first encounter Koharu said, "I'm not made of glass, now fuck me."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he pulled back, and as hard as he could slammed his hips forward, pulling a shriek from her throat. "Oh…K-kami," she moaned being pressed into the mattress under his assault, "that's it…f-Fuck Me."

Placing his mouth against her neck he began kissing all along her neck and face before taking her lips again. Her tongue quickly met his and as they wrestled against each one another, she locked her feet behind his ass using her powerful legs to pull him deeper into her. Naruto broke the kiss and Koharu quickly clamped her mouth to his collarbone. Groaning at the added stimulation Naruto said, "Fuck…I'm going to cum."

"M-me too…let it go inside…"

Naruto pumped his tool inside her several more times till she tensed her legs pulling him as far as he could go inside her before he began releasing his cum thereby painting her insides white. Naruto collapsed on top of her, as she kept her tight grip around him. When her legs finally let go, he rolled over to his side breathing hard and smiled as she curled up next to him.

Looking down at her and the nightgown he noticed it ripped in several spots not to mention the stains from both of their sweat. "Sorry," he said confusing her.

Following his gaze she noticed the damage herself and said, "That's alright. I sort of had the feeling it would be good for only a single use. I hope it wasn't why you were so into our lovemaking."

"I think what it wasn't trying very hard to hide was the reason for that."

Koharu blushed but getting a nervous look she bit at the edge of her fingernail as she said, "Then perhaps you might have one more time inside of you."

Surprised at the fit of nerves in her, he asked, "Of course, but why so shy?"

Looking away she said, "Well I'd like you to fuck my ass again."

Hearing Koharu say that had an immediate affect on a certain part of Naruto's body, grabbing a hold of her hand he placed it around his tool saying, "I'd like that as well."

Koharu moved to lie on her back and Naruto moved to the end of the bed but seeing she was getting in the missionary position again said, "Really Koharu. I'm sure you can show me just how badly you want my dick in your ass, can't you?"

Koharu blushed but understanding what he wanted rolled over and getting to her knees with her face buried in her pillow reached around to spread her asscheeks apart. "Very nice," Naruto comment getting to his feet, after rubbing his cock against Koharu's leaking pussy to lubricate it. Angling his cock downward and pressing it against her anal passage. With a pop, he buried his tool inside her in one shot pulling a strong moan from Koharu. Naruto mercilessly began pounding her ass figuring that she probably wanted it as violently as the first time he had taken it.

He was reward for his insight by Koharu moaning, "Yes, fucking pound me. Kami, why does it feel so good?"

Naruto didn't have an answer so instead reached his hand down to her front where he began playing with her pussy. Koharu's response was immediate as her moaning doubled in volume prompting Naruto to say, "Fuck what I'd give to fuck you in the pussy and ass at the same time."

Koharu had been thinking the same thing as the feeling of pleasure that had welled up from the little bit of finger play Naruto was giving her. Truly made her wonder what having a second cock buried inside her would feel like. She was aware of his disastrous attempts at using the Shadow Clone Jutsu to pleasure his lovers in Suna. While its failure to meet expectations had resulted in quite a few threesomes and moresomes, Koharu was convinced a more durable clone was possible. After all while it had originally been created to spy on the enemy while limiting its castor's exposure to danger. To her its mission parameters had just changed. At the idea of creating such a jutsu and the potential pleasurable results Koharu's ass tightened around the cock inside her.

The sudden pressure surrounding his dick caused Naruto to moan, "Here it cums."

The sudden feeling of being filled by his hot and sticky goo was the final piece to the puzzle which caused her to scream, "I'm cumming." After several spurts, Naruto collapsed against her sweaty back and wrapping his arms around her torso pulled her to the side as he fell into the mattress with his dick still inside her. As it returned to its flaccid state and left her passage Koharu could feel his seed leaking from it. Thinking of the sheets, she said teasingly, "I don't think the nightgown is the only thing I'm going to be able to use just once."

Naruto chuckled into the nap of her neck before kissing it and saying, "Then I think we should make sure you get the maximum use out of both."

Reaching behind her, she began stroking his slowly recovering cock saying, "I love the way you think."

 ********************************

Tayuya was nearing Lightning's shared border with Frost country. From there she planned to enter Hot Spring Country before returning the Land of Fire. Although having not seen Naruto since entering Lightning she was sure that when he did lay eyes on her that he'd be able to see the failure that surrounded her. She knew she was pretty much piling the guilt on herself as she knew Naruto would shoot her a bright smile while telling her they'd find a way to succeed. However she couldn't help it since the idea of failing him made her a little scared that he wouldn't value her as much. Again she knew she was blowing things out of proportion but whoever believed emotions were rational was a fool as far as she was concerned.

Almost from the get go, Tayuya knew getting into Kumo would be difficult namely since whoever was running the place seemed to have their shit together, or at the very least, had someone in their hierarchy who did. But whoever the person was definitely knew the ins and outs of paperwork. Most Shinobi Villages generated untold amounts of it. This of course led to the creations of staffs that decided what was important and what wasn't which in turn created levels of bureaucracy that spies thrived on.

It was easy to infiltrate a target if people believed that the reason the infiltrator didn't have clearance or permission was because it was possible that the paperwork stating such was lost in the endless shuffle. That didn't mean they granted the spy access but they would undoubtedly look and if said paperwork showed up in a less classified area the spy had already accessed then less questions were asked.

But entering Kumo seemed to be nearly impossible as she had no idea of the weak points in the barrier surrounding the village so couldn't chance entering without permission and getting the permission to enter required several steps including a thorough screening. One that she didn't doubt would turn up her recent appearances in Suna and Taki. She also doubted that her story of being a simple traveler would gain her much traction in getting a pass to enter.

That left her with one alternative, black-market documents. Using them came with their own disadvantages mainly they were all counterfeit and how well they stood up to scrutiny was a matter of the forger's skill. She had done her homework and thought she had found the best in Lightning Country. Unfortunately, just before she was to collect her new paperwork, Kumo decided to shut the man down. Tayuya supposed that she had been rather fortunate since if she had arrived a few moments earlier she'd have been captured too. But it had still left the problem that her picture which was accurate and other information about her, which was false, had been loaded up into a wagon to be shifted through by Kumo investigators.

Luckily the shinobi had carted the forger away leaving the more menial task of transferring the documents to a couple of civilians. It was a simple matter to sneak aboard the wagon to take her paperwork and to leave a firebomb that would destroy the rest of the evidence. Her reason for doing so was so that the forger wouldn't notice only one item missing and point it out. Her taking the documents pertaining to her was to not leave it to chance that they would burn in the fire.

Sadly, whatever flaw the papers had contained that had led to the forger's arrest. Would probably lead to hers if she tried to use them so later that night she had burned them herself. Not willing to take another chance so soon and still feeling Iwa was too much of a risk she decided to return to Konoha to see what Naruto wanted her to do. Perhaps a few new targets for her to scoop out had appeared since their last time together.

Before she could give the idea much thought however, the area was suddenly covered in an oppressive feeling that although different was also familiar, the chakra of a Bijuu. Quickly she ducked behind a tree fearing she hadn't been as slick at destroying the evidence as she had thought and that Kumo had sent one of its two jinchuriki after her. However from the way it began to flare she could tell that whoever it was had already entered battle and that made her worry she knew who their opponent was. The feeling of worry grew when the chakra dwindled away to nothing a short time later, causing her to fear she was too late.

 ******************************** *

Yugito spun away from the backhanded blow the tall masked shinobi had delivered to her causing her to eat dirt when she hit the ground. "Damn it," she thought as she glared up at her attacker, "Nibi why haven't you healed the wound yet." Wondering why these two men had been waiting to ambush her after her successful mission in the Land of Fire.  
"I'm trying," the Bijuu replied wondering why her host's wound wasn't responding to the chakra she was sending to it.

Yugito spat the dirt from her mouth as she got back to her feet causing the masked man to say, "Give it up. My partner is annoying but his jutsu is most effective in hindering the accelerated healing you are no doubt used too."

"Hey fuck you Kakuzu," the prone man said, whose stabbing himself had been the cause of her current predicament.

"Shut up and finish praying to your god Hidan so we can get a move on," Kakuzu said to his partner taking his eyes off of Yugito for a moment.

A moment she used to try and attack but he sensed it and sent his arm flying at her. His hand caught her around the throat sending her flying backwards into a tree. She could see that it was still attached to him via the same black tendrils that had appeared to aid his partner in defeating her. "That was foolish," Kakuzu said returning his attention to her, "You must realize that if he had wanted the wound my partner inflicted could have been fatal."

He let go of her throat, his arm returning to him and once reattached he flexed it slightly as she sunk to the ground. From her sitting position she asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Nothing," Kakuzu replied, "We want what resides within you. Regrettably you don't even have a decent bounty for me to collect."

"You and your fucking preoccupation with money," Hidan said standing having finished his prayers.

"Money's more real than your god Hidan," Kakuzu said watching as the jinchuriki tried ineffectively crawling away.

"Jashin take you," Hidan cursed his partner for the thousandth time since their teaming up.

Kakuzu turned his glare to Hidan saying, "He's more than welcome to try. Now collect our trophy."

"What why me," Hidan complained, "You barely lifted a finger in fucking subduing her."

"We each are responsible for collecting one jinchuriki. I've already collected mine," Kakuzu said turning away head to the spot where they were to summon the rest of the group to seal her Bijuu, "Carry your own weight."

Hidan shot a string of curses as he moved towards his target to pick her up. He delighted in the way the woman tried to crawl away from him, moving even slower to taunt her as he easily kept pace. But Kakuzu's grumbling forced him to abandon the game so he moved to quickly grab her when a kunai with an exploding tag landed next to his leg. Hidan stared at it saying, "What the fu…," but the rest of what he said was swallowed by the explosion that engulfed him.

Kakuzu spun immediately catching sight of the horned girl who matched the description Zetsu had given of the woman that had interfered in his attempt to capture the Seven-tails. With no concern to his partner, he tossed his robe away allowing the masks on his back the freedom to spring forth and target the girl who wisely was already running away with the now unconscious jinchuriki. However, she was unwisely carrying the very woman he had been sent to help Hidan collect.

He was about to give chase as well when Hidan said, "Hey you fucking bastard a little help." Turning towards his partner he felt his annoyance grow, while wishing he knew a way of killing the man who was hoping towards him carrying his leg that had been severed in the explosion.

He dedicated a moment to use a tendril to reattach the limb while saying, "I suppose this is how your god repays you for mocking Zetsu for losing his jinchuriki."

Hidan cursed but once his leg was reattached said, "Fuck you, if anything he's simply giving me someone to kill since I couldn't kill that jinchuriki."

"We have to catch her first," Kakuzu pointed out before leaping in the retreating girl's direction.

 ******************************** *

Naruto had to admit this training session was going better than his previous one. In part due to his current Naruto Protection Squad of Yuugao, Hana, Ino, and Tsume. Along with them, he was currently in a pitched battle against Koharu and Tsunade. Although he hadn't thought of it before, since the rankings given to shinobi were usually to missing-nin, the two women were probably S-class. It was easy to imagine especially as a punch from Tsunade uprooted a tree causing it to fly in the air towards them forcing the group to scatter.

Upon landing, Naruto shook his head since it seemed Tsunade in particular delighted in destroying the training field that they used. Naruto imagined it was in part due to the groundskeeper's constant complaining. Unaware that he was doing so to the culprit and of Tsunade's belief the man shouldn't complain about doing what he was paid for.

He was quickly joined by Hana and Tsume who were crouched and growling at Tsunade who stared back with a smirk taunting them to attack. Although their nin-dog partners had become aware of their relationship to Naruto, since they had told them, Yuugao didn't feel it was a good idea to include them in the duties of protecting Naruto. Mainly since the dogs were more adapt to working with their partners, and the goal of the unit was to protect Naruto. Therefore, the mother and daughter team worked together much the way they would with a nin-dog.

Naruto caught sight of Yuugao and Ino being pushed back by Koharu who seemed to know almost as many jutsu as the Third Hokage and could fire them off in rapid order. He was about to charge Tsunade when he tensed which she immediately picked up on asking, "What is it?"

"Tayuya's in trouble again," Naruto answered and was about to Hiraishin when Yuugao landed next to him saying, "Don't."

"But…"

"I'm not saying not to go," Yuugao said cutting him off, "Only not to rush off. Tsunade, I'd like to take the current squad along with him to battle this threat."

Tsunade bit her lip trying to imagine what it was the red-head had stumbled into. She wondered if Akatsuki had hunted her down to learn where the Seven-tails was. But she doubted that word hadn't reached them yet that Fu had turned up in Konoha. Wanting to go herself as well but having duties she needed to perform as did Koharu, she nodded her head. As soon as the women had placed their hands on Naruto, he disappeared in a red flash.

Reappearing a moment later he had a sense of Déjà Vu particularly since as before Tayuya had an unconscious woman slung over her back. Landing near the group, she was obviously surprised by Tsume and Hana's appearance and was tempted to give Naruto a smile. However Yuugao's barking a sharp, "Report," had her spilling the events leading up to the moment.

Yuugao nodded saying, "Good, get out of here."

Tayuya immediately replied, "What?! Fuck you, who died and made you boss? These guys don't strike me as chumps and if you are staying to fight you'll need every body that you can get."

Naruto sensed the glare coming from behind Yuugao's mask but the woman calmly said, "Look I can understand your desire to help protect him. But right now there is no known connection between you and Konoha. We've spread the rumors that Fu got away from her abductor for a reason after all. That'll change if you stay and limit your effectiveness."

Tayuya was obviously surprised at how levelheaded Yuugao was being. Naruto could sense her desire to stay and fight though so stepping in placed a hand on her shoulder saying, "Tayuya if Akatsuki learns of our connection they may use you to get to me. As things stand we can make them believe you ran into us and were forced to abandon her."

Tsume and Hana tensed as the leader of the Inuzuka said, "Stay or go, but hurry and decide something is approaching."

Tayuya dropped her curse mark form and quickly said, "Don't you dare fucking die," before taking off into the woods.

Naruto looked to where Yuugao had been standing only to find her gone, but his attention was quickly pulled to a masked creature that appeared from above the canopy of leaves. It began crackling with electricity and as it opened its mouth to fire a blast at them suddenly found it slammed shut as Yuugao appeared from above shoving her sword into the top of its head. The mask exploded into shards but Yuugao was already leaping away landing on a branch in a nearby tree.

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked surprised as it began to shrivel and die.

"I don't know," Tsume said but sniffing the air added, "There are several more on the way. Also, I'd say these things master is among them."

Moments later after a quick effort to make defending the suspected jinchuriki easier in the exposed area, several more masked creatures burst forth. But unlike the lone one before began working together to try and corral the Leaf Shinobi in the clearing. Naruto avoided a powerful combination attack of Wind and Fire from two of the creatures, when he was forced to avoid a scythe that had appeared from the smoke and dust the jutsu had kicked up.

"Fuck more assholes," the owner of the scythe called out.

It was answered by a calm voice on the other side of the clearing that said, "You don't sound pleased Hidan. I thought your god was giving you what you wanted."

"Fuck you!"

Although the creatures that had just attacked him where hovering around the silver-haired man in front of him. He got the feeling the man controlling them was standing in a tree closer to Hana, Yuugao, and Tsume. He also struck Naruto as the more dangerous of the two as he was closely observing them. His eyes settled on the small ditch that Tsume and Hana had made using their fang over fang jutsu and where Ino was doing her best to try and heal the young woman.

The man ignored his partner's response instead saying more to himself then those present, "Did our interloper have the misfortune of running into a Leaf Patrol. Curious, still it seems things are looking up. I can't be sure, but my money's on the Anbu being Yuugao Uzuki. You currently have a bounty of Fifteen million ryo." His eyes moved to Tsume but instead of describing her said, "Twelve million." His eyes skipped over Hana and Ino but landing on Naruto said, "And the true prize another jinchuriki. I've already caught my quota so let's make a deal. Hand over the two-tails and we'll let you go so he can be collected at a later date."

"I have a counteroffer," Naruto replied, "Leave now and I'll cancel the trip to hell for you and these monsters of yours."

"How unwise," Kakuzu said dropping to the ground. No sooner had his feet touched the ground then Hana and Tsume launched themselves at him spinning in their familiar jutsu. Kakuzu's skin turned an almost black color in response as the two women smashed into him. Although lifted off his feet and being smashed into a tree, he stood moments later with no ill effect as opposed to Hana and Tsume that seemed dazed.

"Shit," Yuugao said recognizing the technique as a jutsu that hardened a person's skin. Moving quickly she tried to cover for the two Inuzuka's but Kakuzu seemed to toy with her as he avoided her sword attacks. Grabbing her by the throat, he picked her up before smashing her into the ground. Dazed she heard him as he said, "I've fought the First Hokage do you truly believe you're capable of besting me."

"Not alone," a voice shouted surprising him. Turning to it, he spotted the girl he had written off as a medic and not a threat holding a familiar looking sign. In the split second it took him to place it as the Yamanaka's he felt the girl's spirit enter his body.

Ino was surprised at just how strong the will of the man she possessed was. The only experience close to it was the time she fought Sakura in the Chunin Exams. Realizing her hold of him was tenuous she said, "Yuugao stab me."

"What…"

"Do it," she shouted already feeling her hold slipping.

Trusting in the blonde Yuugao grasped her sword and from her position stabbed upwards piercing the man's heart. Kicking the corpse backwards she turned worried Ino hadn't released the jutsu in time, but breathed a sigh as the Yamanaka sat up. She was about to thank the girl when Ino's eyes opened wide in horror. The reason being from the trees above another of the masked creatures dropped to the ground and began to bury itself in the man's chest.

Yuugao scrambled away as he sat up and began to stand. Addressing Ino, he said, "I suppose I should thank you for reminding me of the dangers in underestimating your opponents. Sadly the only reward you'll be getting is death."

"That goes double for you," Hana shouted as she and her mother passed behind him with their claws leaving vicious gashes in their wakes.

"Bitches," Kakuzu shouted attempting to swat them away. When he missed the two felt embolden to make another pass but his body changed as two large black tendrils appeared from between the stitches in his back. They succeed it hitting the women away but they landed on all fours preparing to attack again.

Before he could show the capabilities of his new form a shrill sound began to drown out everything except the sound of Hidan shouting, "What the fuck kind of jutsu is that?"

 ********************************

Naruto avoided the scythe of his opponent feeling a little emboldened that his opponent was so slow. In truth the man probably wouldn't have posed any threat to him if not for the fact he seemed to be immortal as several of his kunai had already hit him in vital areas. Not to mention he had the help of the now single creature with two masks that continued to fire combination jutsu at him.

Yet still Naruto wasn't concerned as he felt the man who the creature seemed to be a part of at one time had overplayed his hand in telling Naruto that he viewed him as the true prize. That meant neither man could really kill him. However needing to avoid another powerful blast, Naruto realized that didn't mean they needed him in one piece.

He also had to marvel the two men's teamwork as despite their sounding like they despised each other. Hidan's teamwork with his partner's monsters seemed to be rather close to flawless. As the creature moved to find a new position from which to fire another jutsu, Hidan charged from out of the smoke with his weapon swinging recklessly around him. Naruto backed up continuously before stumbling into a tree behind him. Hidan smiled shouting, "Got you," and swinging his blade buried it into Naruto's midsection.

Naruto smiled before puffing into smoke appearing from behind the tree with a Rasengan in hand as he shouted, "Nope, I've got you." The jutsu hit dead on shredding Hidan's cloak before doing much the same to his stomach.

Hidan was sent flying crashing along the ground several times before coming to a rest. Naruto looked over to see how his lovers were doing just in time to see Yuugao stab the man standing over her in the heart. He caught site of the creature burying itself in Kakuzu's chest but his own attention was pulled to the sound of Hidan groaning as he stood.

Naruto's eyes went wide seeing the damage his attack had inflicted and flashed to the time Kabuto had almost shrugged off a Rasengan. However unlike then Hidan's body wasn't healing, instead Naruto had a rather gruesome view of his stomach and several ribs.

Hidan looked down and glaring up at him said, "You little cocksucker. Do you have any idea how long this shit will take to heal? Fucking little bastard, fuck taking you alive. I'm sacrificing you to Jashin, right now."

Pulling a small handle which when he swung it turned into a baton that ended in a point the crazed religious fanatic began charging him. As he closed the distance, Naruto again remembered how he defeated Kabuto and thinking of Kakashi's answer to how someone looked both left and right at the same time. A question Naruto had asked during one of his few moments of frustration with his training. Finally believed he found the answer to completing his jutsu. Creating two clones behind him, Naruto held his hand near them where one clone worked on stabilizing the Rasengan as the other began adding wind chakra to it. As the jutsu took on a life of its own drowning out the rants of the man charging him. Naruto took off as well holding his Rasenshuriken behind him.

Hidan faltered in his charge as looking at the nexus of the jutsu the boy was holding believed he saw the face of his god staring back at him. He was vaguely aware of shouting, "What the fuck kind of jutsu is that," as he sensed Kakuzu's creature appearing from the trees behind him no doubt attempting to attack the boy. However, Hidan's small moment of hesitance cost him as Naruto slammed the jutsu into his chest. The force of the jutsu was unlike anything Hidan had felt before as was the agony as it seemed to shred his very cells. He was then propelled away, right into Kakuzu's creature where the jutsu unleashed its full power unleashing an unending stream of attacks on his and the creature's body.

As the jutsu ended Hidan tried to stand, but could feel the life draining from his body as his immortality was a byproduct of his cults experiments on his chakra. Unable to feel anything, he believed the reason his god had abandoned him was because someone else had created such a beautiful masterpiece of destruction.

 ******************************* **

Kakuzu watched stunned as the jutsu devastated his partner and killed two of his hearts in one shot. When it ended the way Hidan laid told him that someone had answered his earlier wish. Although judging from the way the boy held his arm, he expected he hadn't escaped using his jutsu unscathed. But now down to one heart something he hadn't been reduced to in years decided against continuing the battle, as money was of no use if one was dead. Quickly taking to the trees he began to consider how best to tell the leader of the second set back they had experienced.

 ******************************* *

Naruto approached his girls holding his arm positive the bone was broken. Ino moved to help him but he shook his head telling her to focus on Yugito. Hana though began to run a scan on it and although her field was animal medicine could easily confirm the bone was broken. Yuugao had removed the blonde woman's pouch and began shifting through it. Upon spotting a vial filled with liquid she said, "Hana, can you come here a moment."

The younger Inuzuka nodded moving away from Naruto and taking the vile pulled out some gloves. She then poured some of the liquid into a tube she pulled from her own pouch. Filling it then with the same blue liquid she had used when cleaning his wound after the rabid dog incident she swirled it around causing the liquid to turn black. Before he could ask what that meant, Tsume said, "That fucking bitch," and began storming towards the woman.

Ino quickly got to her feet no doubt sensing Tsume's desire to hurt the unconscious woman so stood in front of Tsume holding her arms out. Glaring at Ino the older woman said, "Out of my way. This bitch was responsible for supplying the strain of rabies that the trainer used to infect one of his rivals dogs."

"That may be but…" Ino tried to say, but she was about to be pushed out of the way when Naruto placed a restraining hand on Tsume.

"Don't even try to stop me Naruto," Tsume said glaring over her shoulder. "If not for you that animal could have infected countless others including our nin-dogs."

"I know," Naruto said, "But if I let you kill her in retaliation I might as well give up now."

"Don't give me that," she said rounding on him angrily. "I'm within my right as the wronged party here."

Naruto nodded, but said, "Still if you do it. Then how can I convince any of the other kunoichi in Kumo that I mean it when I want to put an end to the hatreds between our two villages. Not to mention, Hinata also has a reason to hate Kumo as it was their manipulation of the events behind her kidnapping that led to her uncle's death. Besides, she was obeying the orders of her Kage. If ordered to do something similar would you." Tsume looked away causing him to say, "It's easy to say we're in the right all the time, but sometimes our actions are seen just as villainous by those outside our village's walls."

"Tch, fine," Tsume said crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Don't sound so smug," Tsume said still angry but almost as much so at herself for being convinced by Naruto to let Yugito off the hook.

"I'll try," he replied with a smile.

"And if I find out you used your ability to control me to convince me to let her live I'm going to kick your ass."

Although he didn't, the fear that Tsume might one day come to believe that he did resulted quickly in the smile being wiped off his face. Hoping to change the subject he asked, "What now? Do we take her to Konoha?"

"I'm afraid we can't," Yuugao said, "Not unless you don't want her leaving. Getting her in the village would be challenge enough, but if Danzou learned of her it would raise too many questions."

Beginning to despise the name Naruto added, "Not to mention he'd try to use her as leverage against Kumo. So then what do we do?"

"First, I want you to head back to Konoha. Have Tsunade look at that arm; also bring Anko with you when you return as having an interrogation expert on hand may come in handy. The rest of us will move towards a safe-house we have established in Hot-Spring Country. Tsume, you and Hana will travel at the rear to cover our tracks while Ino and I bring the prisoner there."

Naruto closed his eyes locating Tayuya saying, "Can you link up with Tayuya? She seems to be moving towards Konoha."

Yuugao nodded and helping Ino secure Yugito began heading southwest towards one of the many safe-houses the Anbu had scattered around the shinobi world.

 ********************************

Yugito awoke painfully and slowly but her senses were already taking stock of her situation. For one the wound the psycho Hidan inflicted seemed to have finally healed. Unfortunately, from her position she knew she was tied to a chair and apparently her chakra had been sealed. Surprised at even being alive she supposed things couldn't be all that bad all things considered.

Groaning she opened her eyes and they immediately landed on a blond wearing a Konoha headband and had to amend her earlier belief. The blond smiled at her, but she moved her gaze past him taking in the room she found herself in. To her surprise it wasn't a soulless interrogation room instead appearing to be a rather expensive home and from the trees outside the windows she believed she was in Hot-Springs country again.

Focusing on the blond again she noticed a cast on his right arm as she asked, "Who are you?"

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki," the blond answered immediately.

Surprised at how forth coming he was she asked, "Is this your first time interrogating someone?"

"Actually it is," Naruto answered, "Although interrogation might be a little harsh to describe it. We already know you were in or around Konoha recently and were responsible for supplying a disease to infect one of the Inuzuka's would be breeding stock."

Yugito kept the wince she felt from her face instead asking dispassionately, "Then what is there to discuss. Why not get to the point where you ransom me back to Kumo?"

"My you certainly seem to have a high opinion of yourself. I suppose that's a rather unusual stance for a jinchuriki, aren't you wondering whether or not your village is glad you're gone?"

"Don't lump Kumo in with the rest of the villages that treat their jinchuriki like garbage," Yugito said angrily, although in truth knew she owed the change in opinion to the Killer Bee.

"Well regardless," Naruto said standing, "You have to realize that Kumo actually being able to barter for your release is a rather slim chance. I mean Konoha has to consider what happened when your village tried to capture the head of the Hyuuga clan's daughter. I doubt you have anything of value to replace the man's brother."

Yugito was forced to admit that was true as she doubted that Kumo would be able to come up with anything to make a deal possible. As for all she knew, in order to satisfy the clan head's possible desire for revenge her Bijuu would be extracted and placed in a Hyuuga. Hoping to buy time she asked, "May I inquire what happened to the two men that attacked me?"

"Akatsuki you mean?" Yugito nodded so Naruto said, "We killed the one that injured you. His death is probably why your wound healed. With his him dead and most of his masked creatures dead his partner retreated."

"Impossible," Yugito said having struck several what should have been fatal blows to her opponent.

Holding up his cast, Naruto replied, "Quite possible, but I didn't escape unscathed. Although I have the pleasure of knowing I did it to myself."

Confused, Yugito let the comment pass before saying, "Still if everything was as open as shut as you claimed you'd have me on my way back to Konoha." Allowing her voice to take on a seductive tone she said, "Perhaps you brought me here for some sort of reward."

Naruto chuckled causing Yugito to glare at him saying, "Let me guess. When I go for my reward and begin thinking with my other head you try and turn the tables on me to make your escape."

"Very astute Naruto," a voice said from behind her surprising the two tailed jinchuriki.

"Thanks Yuugao," Naruto said shooting a smile to the woman.

Yugito still surprised she hadn't sensed the woman began to concentrate picking up the breathing of a second. Although now that one of them had revealed themselves the second probably didn't feel any need to continue to hide her presence.

Refocusing on the man in front of her he continued speaking to the woman saying, "Still I must appear pretty hard up for her to think such a transparent ploy would work on me."

"Or it just shows how desperate she is," Yuugao responded coming into Yugito's view. "Still I think it prudent to check."

To Yugito's shock the Anbu pulled her mask up and kissed the blond while rubbing her hand over his crotch. His body responded immediately as a tent formed which Yuugao quickly released and began stroking. "What are you two doing?" Yugito said shocked at not only the Leaf-nin's behavior, but the size of Naruto's cock as it was something of a running joke in Kumo that Konoha shinobi were rather lacking.

Yuugao ignored her instead dropped to her knee to take his cock into her mouth. But, Yugito's question was answered as the other shinobi that had been behind her wrapped her arms around her saying, "Do you really need someone to spell it out for you?"

Looking out of the corner of her eye at the woman she could see she had purple hair and was wearing a trenchcoat. Anko smiled at her before directing her attention to Yuugao who was now taking his balls into her mouth while her hand continued to stroke him. Yugito couldn't look away despite herself due to Anko acting as a commentator saying, "You know seeing her like that is still really quite shocking considering how she used to be. I mean all she used to be about was work, work, work. The idea that she would drop to her knees at the drop of the hat in the middle of an interrogation is mindblowing. But having had that cock inside me, well I guess I can understand her lack of professionalism."

Yugito looked away, but Anko chuckled noticing her watching the action out of the corner of her eye. Yuugao again began bobbing her head on Naruto's shaft while her hand played with his balls. When they contracted the Anbu captain increased her pace but stopped as the first spurts erupted into her mouth.

Yugito watched as the woman's throat worked overtime to swallow his spunk. Still a little leaked out and when he was finished she calmly tucked his cock back into his pants before standing and walking back behind the bound woman. Before Yugito could comment she heard the sound of kissing behind her followed by Anko saying, "Mmmm, you saved some for me."

Naruto collapsed back into the chair he had been in when Yuugao first awoke. Seeing her confused face he turned semi-serious saying, "Now that I can operate clear headed again, let me explain your situation to you. Recently I've come into a rather interesting jutsu; it helps me to seduce kunoichi. Now my intention is to use it to help bridge the divides of hatred that separate the various villages." Upon seeing Yugito's incredulous look he said, "Farfetched, I know, but a result of my ambition is that when Tsume Inuzuka wanted revenge for the actions you recently committed she decided to attempt to forgive you. So let me propose a game. Allow me to use the jutsu on you and receive a minor punishment for your mission and if you resist it for five days like Anko did then you're free to go. If not, then you help me in uniting the villages."

"What if I refuse to play?"

"Then we lock you up in prison and let our Kage settle matters."

"Do you really think I'll submit to some weak as jutsu?" Looking over her shoulder at Anko, Yugito added, "I mean if she could resist it then it'll be child's play. I accept."

Naruto chuckled and moved behind her as he channeled chakra into his left hand. Placing it in the middle of her back, he said, "Who can say really, but it'll be fun to watch." As Yugito's body began to respond to the jutsu Naruto added, "Although to be honest Anko lasted a month."

Naruto went back to sit in the chair watching as Yugito began to breathe shallowly, almost panting. Nodding to Yuugao and Anko who nodded back they cut her ropes but before she could move they grabbed her arms lifting her out of the seat while holding her bent over between them. Despite the arousal affecting her, Yugito asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We're carrying out your punishment now," Naruto said as a door was thrown open. Ino, Tsume and Hana then stepped in with the elder Inuzuka holding a thin stripped tree branch in her hand. "Believe me it wasn't easy to convince her to let you off the hook with only twenty strikes from her."

Yugito began to struggle causing Tsume to grab her roughly by the chin. With a glare she told the younger woman, "Take it like a kunoichi. If I had my way, your head would be decorating the entrance to the kennels." Looking back at Naruto she added, "Besides when my kids got out of line they'd receive a similar punishment."

Moving behind the kunoichi Tsume pulled the jinchuriki's pants and panties down exposing her ass to the woman. Who then brought her homemade switch down on the exposed woman's rear. Tsume took her time between each strike and although upon reaching the twentieth felt less then satisfied that justice had been done did admit she felt better.

Yugito was let go and she immediately pulled her clothes in place. Determined to prevent the tears she felt from falling she settled for glaring at the sitting blond.

With a sigh Naruto stood saying, "You'll have free run of the house, as there are seals are in place to keep us all inside. If you do manage to find a way out, I don't advice running. We'll find you, and then maybe Tsume will get another chance to let her frustrations out." Yugito nodded so he said, "Ino will you show her to her room please?"

Ino nodded beckoning the jinchuriki to follow her. Before she even left the room she could almost feel the four women surrounding Naruto with the intention of being pleasured by him. Focusing on the blonde in front of her, Yugito asked, "He seems rather positive I'll give in. So far I've felt more aroused on long missions when it was too dangerous to drop my guard to handle things."

Ino smiled over her shoulder saying, "Well trust me when I say you've yet to experience it fully. That'll probably be on the third or fourth day."

Yugito scoffed saying, "I'll beat this. Now that I know what to expect, I'll be able to better prepare myself. But out of curiosity why not just use it on me without gaining my consent?"

Ino shrugged before saying, "I guess it's because of what happened with Anko. She was the first to really resist it. So we decided with her permission to use her as a test subject. By the end of the month she suddenly became overwhelmed by it and we feared if Naruto didn't take her then she'd lose her mind. But in the end and we believe it was due to him she calmed and decided to join him. But I guess the incident scared him a little, so before using it he wants you to know what his plan is."

Ino opened the door to what Yugito assumed would be her room. Moving inside, Ino opened the closet showing many different sets of clothes. Some of which were rather revealing, Yugito scowled saying, "What I have on will be fine."

"Suit yourself, but I'd wager that by tomorrow you'll be glad for a change of clothes." Ino turned to exit the room leaving the closet open. She had been the one to suggest filling it with different types of clothes to help Naruto better gauge just how under his spell Yugito was. Ino believed if she began wearing the more revealing choices then it would be a sign that she was ready to become his.

Alone, Yugito sat at the edge of the bed but winced due to the spankings she received. Turning her focus inwards, she entered her seal to speak with her Bijuu.

 ******************************** *

While Naruto had pumped Yugito full of his chakra, Kyuubi took the opportunity to speak with her fellow Bijuu. However instead of seeing Nibi imprisoned in a cage the seal appeared to have taken the form of a large play area filled with normal size cat toys. Stepping into the area fully she was surprised as Nibi appeared from behind a stand no larger than a normal house cat, although with two tails. The creature narrowed its eyes at her before surprise registered on its face at who had entered its seal. "Kyuubi, why have you come here and why do you look like that?"

Kyuubi smiled saying, "It's a long story and I'm afraid I don't have time to explain. It appears you have worked out some sort of arrangement with your host."

Nibi tentatively nodded aware of Kyuubi's immense hatred for humanity. Therefore, it came as quite a surprise when with a nod Kyuubi said, "Good. Tell me, is your host a virgin?"

"What is that?" Nibi said confused and tilting its head.

"I see," Kyuubi said ignoring the cat's question looking about the room. Finding what she was looking for she placed her hand against one of the walls. As soon as she did so the formula of Nibi's seal appeared.

Nibi's slightly panicked voice asked, "What are you doing?"

"Letting you in on something glorious," Kyuubi replied back changing bits and pieces of it. Almost immediately Nibi began purring feeling the effects of Naruto's jutsu. Kneeling next to the creature Kyuubi said, "Continue to aid your host and convince her to submit to mine and the feelings you are experiencing now will only grow stronger." Disappearing as Naruto cut the flow of chakra Nibi was left to wonder just what was happening to her host.

 ******************************** *

A short time later Yugito appeared in the seal. Searching for her Bijuu, she found it inside one of the cat toys that had a small hole. Surprised by the purring that was emanating from inside Yugito asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I believe so," the cat responded, "What about you?"

"I think I may have bitten off more than I can chew," Yugito admitted pulling the cat out to gently stroke its fur. The purring doubled in volume something which surprised Yugito since in the past Nibi seemed to feel nothing. Holding the cat up to look in its face she asked, "What's going on with you?"

"I'm not sure," Nibi admitted, "I've never felt anything like it before. But I believe it's similar to what you are experiencing."

Surprised, since in the past Nibi seemed largely unaffected by her lusts, Yugito asked, "Is this a result of his jutsu?"

"You mean that boy's," Nibi responded, "No, it was a result of Kyuubi's tampering with our seal."

"What!"

"That boy is the container of Kyuubi," Nibi answered.

"Why would the Kyuubi tamper with my seal?"

"I believe to convince me to suggest giving yourself to the boy?"

"That's not going to happen," Yugito said quickly.

"Why not?" Nibi responded almost plaintively, "I believe you have done so before."

Blushing Yugito said, "Those times were different. Those guys were just to scratch an itch. He made it sound like if I did submit it would bind me to him."

"Would that be so bad?" When Yugito looked at her surprised, Nibi looked away saying, "If you knew the Kyuubi like I did, the idea that it would help a human would be laughable. Yet that is exactly what it is doing and apparently has decided to take human form. This Naruto must be an interesting fellow."

"Drop it," Yugito said putting her foot down. Placing the cat down she said, "I want you to find a way to end his jutsu."

"No," Nibi said defiantly surprising its host.

"Listen here," Yugito said getting flustered.

However Nibi ignored her moving to one of the toys climbing on it she said, "Place your hand on the wall."

Doing as instructed her seal appeared and Nibi said, "Kyuubi left something in the formula. A clause if you will. If I aid you the seal resets and I go back to feeling nothing."

"Trust me, that'll be a blessing," Yugito said quickly, "Unless I defeat this jutsu it'll become an annoyance until I give in."

"Spend as long as I have in a sensory void as I have and even an annoyance will seem like bliss," Nibi said walking away from its host to again climb into the hole she had been resting in.

Yugito cursed ending the connection. Feeling her lusts on the verge of boiling over she took it upon herself to handle the situation. Sadly unaware that the feelings it generated in her Bijuu simply increased its desires to see its host give in.

 ********************************

Naruto whistled to himself as he cooked breakfast dressed only in a robe. In truth, the four days he had spent inside the house had him feeling a little stir crazy. But looking at his arm guessed one way or another he'd have been sidelined. On the plus side though Kyuubi assured him it was fully healed, even the minor damage to his cells using his jutsu had caused. He was simply wearing the cast to put his lovers' minds at ease. He was also a little bummed that Tsunade had banned him from using the jutsu again. She explained that all it would take was one misfire of the jutsu or his being too close to it before he'd find himself unable to use chakra and it being likely even Kyuubi couldn't fix it. He still smiled at how upset Kyuubi had been at Tsunade's suggestion that she couldn't heal him. But she decided to side on the side of caution, so agreed with Tsunade.

Nonetheless it was hard to be bummed about anything when one was living in a house with several horny and willing women. Understanding why Naruto couldn't be seen with them in Konoha, the older women of his harem decided to make the most of the time. He was sure Ino and Tayuya felt a little neglected but they understood. Still that didn't stop them from sneaking into his busy schedule for a quickie or two.

Hearing shuffling he smiled sure that the person behind him was the one person in the house who had yet to partaken of the various sexual encounters that had happened around her. "Would you like some breakfast?" Naruto asked without looking back.

"I can make it myself," Yugito snapped back.

Shrugging he replied, "Suit yourself," before spooning the eggs he had cooked onto his plate. Placing the pan back down so that any of his other lovers who awoke could grab some. He took his plate to the table munching on them contently.

Yugito glared at the boy and was sure if looks could kill there'd be nothing left of him but ash blowing in the wind. "Fucking bastard," she thought since when she had agreed to his proposition the least he could have said was that every night would have been filled with the moans of the other women in the house. As a result, every night thus far had found her masturbating to the siren songs of his other lovers as he pleased them in countless ways. What was worse was that he seemed almost capable of lasting all night causing her to wonder just what it would feel like to be with him.

Although she had a few sexual encounters of her own. None of the men had been able to fully please her no matter how energetically she had tried to keep them engaged. In desperation, she had considered seducing her fellow jinchuriki but due to Bee's habit of running off at the mouth feared the encounter would show up in one of his horrible raps. But none of that matter to her now as she was feeling far more restless then she had ever been in her life and only hoped that the jutsu ended promptly on the fifth day.

Naruto refrained from chuckling as Yugito searched the cabinets aimlessly apparently having no idea what she was in the mood for. His good humor also stemmed from the fact that she was a tightly wound spring of lust only needing a slight push to make her release the lust she was feeling. He guessed this from her current dress which much as Ino anticipated had grown more and more provocative. Dressed as she was in a short and satin robe, Naruto doubted she was even aware that when she bent down search the lower cabinets the robe raised to expose the lower half of her shapely ass.

Finding a can of hash, he watched as she had trouble opening it since the ancient and dull can opener she was using kept slipping off of it due to her mounting frustrations. Watching as she grew flustered, he suspected she was about to smash it against the counter until it released its contents, so moving behind her said, "Here let me."

Looking over her shoulder she said, "Like you'll do much better, you're practically handicapped."

Still she allowed Naruto to take the can opener from her and clamping it firmly on the edge said, "Now turn." Yugito did so and much to her annoyance it didn't slip off the can. When the lid was fully cut free he said, "See, there's no telling what we can do together."

Yugito scoffed saying, "Opening a stubborn can is a long way from accomplishing the nonsense you've been spewing."

"Maybe," Naruto admitted but cupping her cheek he said, "But doing nothing guarantees failure."

Despite herself, Yugito found herself leaning into the palm as she whispered, "I don't want to betray my home."

"Neither do I," Naruto said closing the distance between their faces. "What I want is to build a place where they can coexist."

"What if we fail," Yugito said getting lost in his eyes.

Naruto smiled at the small slip but said, "Then we go down swinging."

Unable to restrain herself further Yugito lunged forward smashing her lips to his. Naruto responded in kind meeting her eager tongue with his own. While they made out Yugito's hands moved over his shoulders but finding the robe annoying undid the sash holding it close to move her hands beneath it.

Naruto for his part considered smashing his cast to free his arm but imagining a lecture from Ino and Tsunade decided to make the best of the situation. Using his left hand, he played with her tit enjoying the way the satin of her robe felt and sure it was stimulating her nipple deliciously.

Meanwhile Yugito's hands grasped his cock and feeling its hardness said, "Kami you were up almost all night pleasing Anko. How can you still be so hard?"

"It's easy with the right stimulation and partners," Naruto said groaning as she rubbed his cockhead against her uncovered pussy since she had stopped wearing underwear around the second day.

Moaning herself at the contact, she said, "I want this so bad."

Naruto responded by spinning her around and bending her over the counter. Rubbing his cock against her drenched lower lips, he said, "Tell me, how bad you want it?"

Yugito looked over her shoulder saying, "Please…don't…don't tease me."

Responding to her request Naruto leaned forward kissing her gently before pushing his cock into her. Yugito broke the kiss groaning into the counter as her passage was filled by her fellow jinchuriki. Naruto went straight for the kill pistoning in to her at a blistering pace from the onset aware that after four days of frustration all she truly wanted was an orgasm that she could only receive from a stiff cock.

The way she moaned, "Yes…oh fuck yes…why… why did I fight it for so long?" She suddenly tensed shouting caught by surprise, "Oh fuck I'm cumming!"

She collapsed against the counter still being partially supported by Naruto and rested her head on the counter top. Naruto far from finished with her grabbed her by the ponytail pulling her upper body up to his chest and whispered into her ear, "Don't tell me you're finished already." He then began attacking her sensitive passage at the same hard pace as he had before.

"Stop…f-fuck…stop I'm still sensitive…"

Naruto reached his left hand down and lifting her leg up just kept pounding away saying, "Your body doesn't seem to want me to stop. You're squeezing me so tight down there."

Feeling embarrassed at his words, Yugito said, "D-don't say that…"

"Don't be embarrassed," Naruto said, "I'm glad your body's reacting like that, because before you go back to Kumo. I fully intend to have explored every part of it."

Yugito's pussy clamped down on his cock even tighter at his words. Looking over her shoulder, she smashed her lips to his again as he continued his brisk pace. All too soon though Naruto found himself on the verge of release, but attempted to delay it. As a result his dick grew even larger which Yugito could feel prompting her to break the kiss, "You're close aren't you. I can feel it." He nodded his head in response but fought the urge as he continued to his actions as the sounds of the rhythmic meeting of their hips filling the kitchen.

Still Naruto knew he was fighting a losing battle. Burying himself inside her with a shout of, "I'm cumming," was surprised when she pulled away from him quickly spinning and dropping to her haunches with her legs spread lewdly. She then took his cock into her mouth as he began spurting several thick ropes of cum. That she swallowed thirstily as she rubbed her pussy thus triggering her own orgasm causing her to moan around his dick much to his enjoyment.

When he finished Yugito let his dick slip from her lips with a pop taking her time to swallow what remained in her mouth. Once finished, she placed a kiss against his sensitive tip pulling a groan from him as the kiss turned into her energetically sucking of his cock to get it hard again. To her great pleasure it didn't take much so standing she wrapped her hand around his dick using it to pull him after her as she led him to her bedroom.

Looking over her shoulder as she said with a lustful smile, "I hope you are able to function on the little sleep you got because you're in for a long day of exploration."

Naruto chuckled saying, "I think you're going to quickly learn I'm always willing to rise to a challenge." Before surprising her as he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder as he quickly made his way to her room.

As Yugito beat her fist against Naruto's back playfully, a Bijuu began to understand why Kyuubi had taken the form that she did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Target Shizune**

"You allowed your target to get away then," a man said although he wasn't really there his body appearing hazy and in an array of colors, "that is unlike you Kakuzu."

Sounding defensive the Akatsuki treasurer said, "Well if that fool Hidan hadn't of needed to lie around to pray afterwards. We would have been on our way instead of losing our target to that woman."

"Regardless this is now twice she has interfered. It would appear that we have competition for rounding up the jinchuriki. Is it possible that she is working for Konoha as they were the one to fight you and that was where our last target ended up?"

"I don't know," Kakuzu said answering Pain, "But she wasn't one of the shinobi that we fought. It's possible she stumbled on a group pursuing the jinchuriki and was forced to flee. Also the seven-tails supposedly ran to Konoha after getting away from her. Or her primary mission is just to make sure we don't get our hands on them. Since our information said the two-tails was returning from a sabotage mission against Konoha she may have been lying in wait to warn our target of the threat."

"Perhaps, or the information we received wasn't as exclusive as we were led to believe," Pain said. "It may be that Hotsprings Village is selling its services to all sides in this conflict."

"I doubt that," a large man with spiky hair said and although just as hazy Kakuzu could make out the bandaged sword on his back, "Hidan's former village is nothing but a tourist trap with a penchant for getting secrets from their VIP visitors. They'd have to be suicidal to play us off against each other."

"Don't underestimate what greedy fools will do Kisame," Kakuzu said having met his fair share of such people in his long life. "Should I pay their Daimyo a visit?"

"No, this calls for more subtle methods," Pain said looking towards the lone female of the organization. "Konan, I want you to head to Hotsprings Village and observe the leaders there. If we are lucky we'll learn just who this mysterious red-head who is interfering with our collection of the jinchuriki is working for."

Konan remained silent nodding her head before disappearing from the cavern that Kakuzu was conferring with the rest of the group from. As she did so the ancient bounty hunter felt a pang of annoyance since it had been years since he'd gotten a good rubdown from the talented ex-kunoichi of Hotsprings village.

 ******************************* *

Yugito had her head resting on Naruto's shoulder looking over Tayuya's bingo book with him. It had been three days since her surrender, and much as he promised he had explored almost every nook and cranny of her body. Although she had put the brakes on when he asked her if it was okay to penetrate her backdoor due to her not being entirely comfortable with the idea, she was willing to admit that she was thinking about giving it a try.

Still except for the few occasions when one or the other would run to get some food or to relieve themselves. They had spent most of the days in the bed. But sadly their time was coming to an end. Kumo patrols were both discreetly and not so discreetly searching for her now and although they needed to keep a low profile while they were operating in a foreign country. Chances were sooner or later those searching for her would stumble upon the safe house slash summer home.

Therefore despite still being naked, the two jinchuriki were looking over the bingo book so Yugito could tell him some of what she knew about those it contained. Still despite their trying to get something done it was proving difficult due to the bobbing head of red hair in Naruto's lap. Trying to remained focused despite Tayuya's insistent sucking Naruto said, "So she's the reason getting documents to enter Kumo is so difficult."

Yugito nodded but noticing something wrong about the dark skinned woman's entry in the bingo book said, "Yes, but her name isn't Rio but Mabui."

Looking at the picture of the Raikage's assistant Naruto shrugged saying, "I'm sure that somebody came up with the name so that they didn't have to keep calling her Raikage's assistant all the time."

"Yeah, but a lot of good it would do you to walk up to her and call her the wrong name," Yugito replied dryly, "especially if you were hitting on her at the time."

Naruto's chuckle turned into a groan as Tayuya ran her tongue across the sensitive spot underneath his head. Pulling her mouth away, but still stroking him, the former Sound-nin said, "How about you two concentrate on how we get around the bitch in order for me to get into the village."

"Says the girl with a dick in her mouth," Yugito replied her voice teasing.

Tayuya grumbled under her breath about unappreciative jinchuriki who hadn't gone without for several days before going back to pleasing Naruto's dick. Rubbing Yugito's seal, which Kyuubi had modified so he could track and Hiraishin to her location, Naruto asked, "Now that I have a seal on you, can't I just teleport Tayuya into the village?"

Yugito shook her head saying, "Without the proper documentation she wouldn't be able to get a job. And Mabui keeps a close eye on all applications. Since she took the job of assistant, spies who actually got into the village have fallen some eighty-five percent. I'm even willing to bet the fifteen percent that do manage to slip in are allowed in to be manipulated so they spread disinformation."

Naruto sighed saying, "Basically what you're telling me is that any chance of getting into the village lies with her. But getting to her is near impossible because she is the gatekeeper, so to speak."

With a loud slurp Tayuya let Naruto's length slip from her mouth. Straddling him, she lined his cock with her opening and with a deeply satisfied sounding moan slid down until he was fully inside her. Slowly rocking her hips she moaned out, "w-why…don't we just have…fuck…Yugito grab her when they're alone t-together. We can…goddamn… teleport her away then."

Yugito looked away saying, "I'm not comfortable with doing that. She's my friend and betraying her trust like that…"

Naruto turned her face towards his and gently kissed her and when he pulled back said, "I-I understand."

The way his voice hitched due to Tayuya's actions when he was trying to be serious caused him to shoot her an annoyed glance. Tayuya just gave him a stare that said, "Deal with it." Then perhaps to discourage further discussion while on what she considered her time, she increased her pace as well as began to raise and lower herself on his pole. Naruto groaned as he began to focus more on her. He placed his hands on her hips shooting an annoyed glance towards his cast. Due to Naruto's disappearance from the village for the past seven days, they had needed to concoct a cover story. Using the vial of rabies, Tsunade had come up with the idea that the team dispatched had gone after the saboteur. Only to end up in a slugging match with Akatsuki, but since his ability to use the Hiraishin was still a secret they needed to adjust the timetable. Therefore the official story was after chasing the kunoichi. Who Konoha would be able to identify claiming they had managed to identify her before Akatsuki's arrival; Naruto had then injured his arm after using the Rasenshuriken. This meant that instead of being almost fully healed he'd need to pretend his arm had just been injured.

There were several problems with the story of course, namely due to the devastation his jutsu had caused to the countryside it was likely Kumo would know the altercation had happened on their side of the border. But it was widely hoped since almost everyone involved in the incident had been in the wrong; both villages would agree to just sweep the whole thing under the rug.

Tayuya grabbed ahold of his face pulling his gaze away from his arm towards her. Getting the hint, he began thrusting upwards pulling a loud moan from her which she silenced by kissing him fiercely. Yugito watched the moaning pair and as she began to get aroused at the sight she began slowly to rub her pussy.

As she did so she once again marveled at the sudden change her life had experienced. While before she hadn't thought much of Konoha, one way or the other. She now found herself believing in an idea that had in a sense originated from it. What truly surprised her though was that Naruto wasn't willing to compromise her values in order to achieve his goals. Especially since what Tayuya had suggested would be the quickest path to his getting his spy into the village. Yugito could serve as that function, but Naruto had promised her that he wouldn't make her. She felt bad that her hang-ups were in fact delaying his plan to get a stronger presence in Kumo. However, he assured her that she didn't need to as he was positive that eventually they'd find a way and when they did it would be in a way that didn't force her to betray her friends' trust.

Still she knew it was a thin line because if Tayuya did get into the village and she allowed her to operate in it. She would still be in a sense betraying her village, but watching the red-head, who was now on her back being fucked into the mattress, something told her the women of Kumo that were recruited into Naruto's harem would thank her for her silence.

Getting tired of being a spectator, Yugito got on all fours and began crawling to the coupling pair. Coming to a stop near the moaning red-heads face, Yugito leaned over her saying, "I never did thank you for saving me." She pressed her lips to Tayuya's who immediately responded. The kiss however was more for Naruto's benefit as their lips separated from each other thus exposing the tongue play between them. Still Yugito soon found herself panting regardless and when she pulled back noticed a thin string of saliva that connected their tongues.

Turning to look at Naruto, she saw him watching mesmerized as a result of their actions as he continued to pound Tayuya's snatch. Giving him a sultry smile, she moved her attention to Tayuya's breast where she lowered her mouth to her nipple. Keeping enough distance that he could see her tongue's actions she began flicking it, causing Tayuya's moans of delight to grow louder.

Yugito suddenly let out a moan of her own when a hand reached between her legs to give her pussy a rub. Not recognizing the touch and due to her long having become accustomed to Naruto's was able to deduce that it belonged to the moaning ex-sound-nin. Two of Tayuya's slender fingers pushed into her hole causing Yugito to rear up as they moved about inside her. Grabbing at one of her own breasts she began moving it about as she played with her nipple as Tayuya's fingers began exploring her pussy.

Leaning towards the kneeling Naruto she placed a hand on Tayuya's midsection and believed she could feel the cock stirring up the girl's insides. Once her face was close enough she pressed her lips to his and soon the two's tongues were sliding around one another in a slow dance. Yugito pulled back though as the fingers working her snatch tensed which was followed by a shout of, "FUCK, I'm Fucking CUMMing."

Naruto groaned out a, "Me too," before giving Tayuya's pussy several more pumps and pulling out to shoot several ropes of cum along her stomach with a few reaching almost to her chin. One of the ropes had landed right on Yugito's hand. Pulling it away she licked it clean and then lowering her face to Tayuya's groin began licking the rest up while working her way up Tayuya's body.

Naruto watched as almost like a cat drinking up milk she cleaned Tayuya's body of his seed. By the time she reached the last of it near her chin he was already hard again and when the two women began kissing again sharing his cum between them it was almost all he could take. As Yugito had climbed up Tayuya's body she had presented him a view of her glistening snatch so took the opportunity to position himself behind her. In one quick and violent thrust he buried his cock inside his fellow jinchuriki who broke her kiss to moan out in pleasure.

With a smirk Naruto said, "You shouldn't tease me like that."

Yugito looked over her shoulder with a smile of her own replying, "Who's teasing, I'm supplying motivation."

Reaching around Naruto groped both of her breasts pressing his back to hers and whispered into her ear, "Like that's hard to supply with a beauty like you around."

Yugito blushed but Tayuya having heard asked, "What the fuck about me?"

Naruto moved one hand from Yugito's chest and grabbed Tayuya's, who was being straddled by the blondes, saying, "I'm sure you know the answer to that."

With a hard dick inside of her that was currently doing nothing Yugito said, "Now who's teasing." Naruto laughed before beginning a slow and languid pace. Yugito didn't mind though as Tayuya provided her with extra stimulation by pressing her lips to the jinchuriki's collarbone before moving on to her breasts. Moaning in pleasure, she began rocking back to meet Naruto's thrusts. Naruto picked up the hint and increased his own pace to match the host of the two-tails.

Switching things up, Naruto wrapped a hand around Yugito's midsection and pulled her back towards him. His cock never left her cunt as he fell backwards on the bed leaving the Kumo-nin on top and facing away from him. She sat there a moment getting herself situated and then slowly rose her hips up. Naruto groaned as his dick became visible inch by inch, which was mirrored by Yugito's moan as she slowly lowered her cunt back down. She kept the pace slow wanting to draw it out since in all likelihood it would be the last time for a while since he wouldn't even be able to take her out in her village at least until they found a way to infiltrate Kumo.

Tayuya figuring that it would be a while until she got to ride Naruto's cock again made her way to his head where standing over him said, "Make me feel good too, Naruto," before lowering her snatch to his mouth.

 ******************************** *

As Naruto and Yugito used their bodies to say good-bye, Kyuubi took the opportunity to enter the woman's seal. Once again in the large playroom that represented Nibi's seal Kyuubi could hear content purring coming from one of the carpet covered towers. Kyuubi was also feeling the pleasant sensations that Naruto's coupling was sending through the seal, however she ignored it finding that they paled in comparison to what she had experienced with the blond directly.

For a moment Kyuubi thought of her own lovemaking with Naruto. It hadn't escaped her notice that Naruto hadn't cum with her. Nor was she upset that he didn't mention it or bring it up as she believed he was trying to spare her feelings on the matter. Particularly due to what she believed was behind his inability to be fully satisfied in the seal while she had been. The first clue for her had been when she had given Naruto a blowjob. When she had tried to taste him through his boxers she had instead tasted nothing. She believed it was because none of his other lovers had tried to do such a thing, and since all she had known of sex came from their experiences. She reasoned that to Naruto sex in the seal was merely mental stimulation. Since she had no physical experience or body she wasn't bogged down by any such thing.

Naruto had visited her several times during the four days it had taken to break Yugito's resolve. Kyuubi was glad to learn that her coming to such an understanding hadn't dampened her enjoyment of those times. However knowing that there was another level of pleasure for her to enjoy did make her hungry to experience it.

The problem of course being how, as her physical existence was still only chakra and was locked behind the seal. Plus, she couldn't access it without killing the man she wanted to be the one to make love to her. She had several ideas in the works, but first needed to talk with one of Naruto's other lovers. She also wanted to keep her plans close to the vest for the moment. Partly since she didn't know how Naruto would react to it and also partly as a response to his not talking to her about the matter. While not mad, it did irk her, so she considered taking matters into her own hands rather fair.

Nibi's purring coming to an end pulled Kyuubi from her thoughts as she felt the pleasant sensations of her host's lovemaking coming to an end. Clearing her throat, she wasn't surprised when Nibi stuck her head out of a hole in one of the cat towers. She fought down a smile as the diminutive Bijuu leapt down quickly coming to a rest in front of her.

"Kyuubi, I want to experience more…"

"Of course you do," Kyuubi said her tone amused.

Almost immediately Kyuubi noticed that Nibi's inhuman face changed from pleased to guarded. Kyuubi fought down a sigh figuring her fellow Bijuu felt that it had fallen into a trap she had set. "Relax," Kyuubi said holding her hands up trying to calm the chakra beast. "I meant that I'm aware of what it is you are feeling. For now though I'm afraid you're going to have to let what you've felt already be enough. But I promise that when the time comes you'll experience all that you want and more. But first, can you tell me are there any weaknesses in Kumogakure's defenses that my host can exploit?"

Nibi looked away saying, "I can't tell you. Yugito would be upset."

Kyuubi scowled saying, "I guess you want your seal to go back to the way it was then."

"That isn't fair," Nibi said angrily, "Would you betray your host just to get what you wanted?"

The question caught Kyuubi by surprise, which she didn't doubt showed on her face. Nibi picked up on it saying, "You haven't really thought about such things, have you? Tell me, is his only value to you the pleasure he can give you?"

"No…" Kyuubi said weakly although a part of her felt such a thing was possible. As her whole reason for her fear of telling Naruto about the truth of her role in his parent's death had resulted from her fear he'd cut her out of his life. But was it him or the pleasure that he gave her that she truly cared about.

Taking a step away from the Bijuu she said, "Forget it then." Allowing herself to fade from the seal she said, "If you are interested in more then perhaps you should consider coming up with a more physically appealing form." As she disappeared she heard her fellow Bijuu hiss at her but nonetheless the idea took root and Nibi began dreaming up a human form to take.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade screamed in contentment as she felt Naruto release his seed inside of her before relaxing and falling to the side of him in his bed. As their breathing returned to normal, she admitted to herself that she was relieved that Naruto wasn't upset about her knowing the truth about his parents. While they had seen each other since he learned this was the first time they had truly been alone. Rolling over and tucking herself into his side she asked, "Aren't you ever satisfied? You just got back from Hotspring Country and a week's worth of sex."

Naruto pulled her closer saying, "Heaven help me if I ever am. I fear you'll all mutiny against me. Let's not forget you jumped me."

Tsunade smiled, but it faded as she turned somber saying, "Naruto…"

Sensing that she was about to bring up her knowledge of his parentage he placed a finger over her lips before saying, "Tsunade, it's fine. I understand that as the village leader there were things you couldn't tell me. Plus I figured that you were honoring a promise to either Pervy Sage or the Old Man. But you still found a way to let me know that let you honor your promise and our relationship, and as a bonus headed off a potentially bad situation between Kyuubi and me. There's nothing left to be said."

Tsunade nodded but leaned in to kiss her lover. Before things got too heated however she broke the kiss. With that cleared between them, she decided to bring up another matter that she wanted to discuss. "Naruto, when I found your list of women you planned to target. I noticed that Shizune's wasn't there. Did you plan to not add her?"

"Well to be honest me and Ino sort of got distracted before we really finished it. But you put her in the bingo book you made up. However, to be honest I sort of always assumed she was off limits."

"Why?"

"Um, because you raised her didn't you."

"It didn't stop you from sleeping with Tsume and Hana."

"True, but I wasn't really targeting Hana from the beginning. She sort of just fell into my lap. Not that I'm not happy things turned out that way, but I understand there are certain lines people don't want to cross."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow saying, "Do Tsume and Hana seem at all conflicted?"

"No, but…" Naruto began but was silenced by Tsunade placing a finger against his lips.

"I understand what you are saying," Tsunade said before pausing to collect her thoughts. After rejecting several discreet ways of phrasing what she wanted to say she settled on being blunt telling him, "I think what you believe is that I see Shizune as a daughter." When Naruto nodded she said, "That couldn't be further from the truth." Tsunade could see Naruto's confusion and perhaps indignation but said, "Do you see Jiraiya as a father?"

"No, but…"

Cutting him off she said, "Why not, you spent a considerable amount of time with him?"

"I don't know it's hard to explain. He's important to me and we have a precious bond, but I never really thought of him along those lines."

"So why assume I would hold Shizune to a daughter role?"

"Because didn't you take care of her for close to ten years. I mean…"

Tsunade sat up in the bed staring away from him so Naruto let his sentence trail off. Figuring she would explain her position. Finally after several minutes she said, "I think it would be fair to say she took care of me. I was a wreck when Dan died, and to be honest the last thing I wanted was some brat tagging along. But I knew she'd end up a ward of the village if I didn't take her in." She looked back over her shoulder and the sadness on her younger face almost appeared alien. As if it didn't belong there, Naruto guessed it was probably due to her telling him that her current appearance was from before all the tragedies that had happened in her life.

Naruto sat up as well pulling her back towards him before wrapping his arms around her sending an annoyed glance to the cast still on his arm. Tsunade basked in the comfort before continuing, "Still she may have been better off. I hardly let the fact I had a young woman traveling with me deter me from indulging in my own habits of drinking and gambling. I can't tell you the number of times that I came to in whatever hotel we were staying at with no idea how I got there. Yet was still dressed for and tucked into bed. A life of constant travel was no way for her to grow up and sometimes I don't think she's ever been kissed. I guess what I'm saying is if you can give her the same measure of happiness and love you give me, it'd make me happy."

Naruto remained silent not sure how to respond. It still took a little getting used to the fact that at times his harem was the one encouraging him to take on new lovers. Tsunade having said her piece and figuring Naruto needed to time to think about it changed the subject saying, "I suppose we can take the cast off. With your rapid healing it should match up to the timeline we've set up."

Having made his decision Naruto said, "Actually, let's leave it in place. It might come in handy."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder in confusion only to receive an amused smile that made her think he already had an idea of how to add her first apprentice to his harem. Feeling her own body respond to the thought she said, "Tell me more."

 ******************************** *

"It is good to see you returned to us, Yugito," The Raikage A said visibly relieved by her being found as she was heading back to Kumo. "When I had heard about the devastation of the environment before we lost your trail I feared the worse."

"Thank You, Lord Raikage," Yugito replied genuinely to her leader.

Switching topics and his visage, which went from relieved to stoic and serious, he said, "Now care to fill us in on what happened."

Yugito spent a moment to look around the room finding it filled with some of the Raikage's most trusted shinobi. Mabui was naturally among them. Yugito shifted her gaze from the assistant back to her leader before saying, "My mission to the Leaf was a success. I had given one of the vials of rabies to our client and was returning to the village when I was ambushed by two men wearing cloaks."

"Akatsuki," A said with a sneer.

"Yes," Yugito replied grimly knowing she most likely would no longer be among the living if not for Tayuya's timely appearance. "I was defeated in battle by a man named Hidan. He possessed a unique ability to shrug off fatal blows while being able to curse people to suffer the same damage as him."

A shifted his focus to Mabui asking, "What can you tell me about this Hidan?"

Yugito wasn't surprised that Mabui was able to rattle off, "He's an anarchist that worships a heathen god known as Jashin. He's also a missing-nin from Hotsprings Village and is rumored to be unable to die."

A scowled at the mention of the man's village, due to its having been a constant source of information leaks from various shinobi, kunoichi, and even political leaders, since its conversion from a shinobi village to a tourist destination. Whatever was in the water there tended to make its visitors loose lipped so he had banned his shinobi from ever visiting. Not that the political leaders of Lightning Country ever listened to him much to his annoyance and the ruination of several of his schemes to increase the military might of his village.

Thinking along those lines he said, "Hmm, perhaps we can use this to our advantage. Konoha did cross into our borders and we may be able to use that to get our hands on the Byakugan."

Yugito fought down her frown at that. While she respected A like no other shinobi, with the exception being the one she was now bound to, she didn't like how he was willing to go to such lengths to get his hands on other villages' bloodlines. Glad that they had taken precautions against such an occurrence she said, "I think it would be best to let the matter drop, Lord Raikage."

Her leader arched an eyebrow which she took as permission to speak her mind so added, "Although I wasn't aware of any pursuit it's possible that Konoha was tracking me. During my battle I lost the remaining vials of the disease and since it didn't turn up during your search for me. They may have taken it. With Tsunade as their Hokage she may be able to track the origin of it to our northern villages."

"That's rather farfetched," A said dismissively with a wave.

"I wouldn't underestimate one of the Sanin," Yugito said severely to which her leader had to agree. Adding the icing to her argument she said, "Also, take into account that one of their shinobi was responsible for the devastation you found and that he killed a man that our own information says was unkillable. I think it would be best if we let the matter drop for now."

She could see her leader didn't like it but was hard pressed to argue against her recommendation. With a sigh he said, "I suppose there will be other opportunities. You're dismissed."

Yugito nodded heading for the door but not before sending one last glance Mabui's way wondering just how Naruto would be able to get close to the serene looking woman.

 ******************************** *

Shizune woke with a sigh not wanting to leave the comfort of her bed or wake from the rather steamy dream she had been enjoying. However, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she blushed at what the dream had entailed. Pulling her sleeping shirt over her head, she looked at herself in a full length mirror clad in only her panties. She ran a hand over one of her nipples finding it still hard from her dream which had starred her and a certain genin who could probably take a great deal of the village's jounin on and win. Stifling the moan her actions brought on, she looked at her day planner seeing that today she had to finish Naruto's medical examination.

With a sigh she thought, "No wonder I dreamed about him." Although a plausible excuse she knew it was only partly the reason her dream had been so erotic. The other being her life in general and while she was glad for the opportunities she had been given such as studying under one of the strongest women on the planet. There were times when she wondered if perhaps she would have been better off staying in the village.

At least as far as her love life was concerned, as having to act as the adult in the duo that had been Tsunade and her had taken its toll. That was no doubt one of the reasons why she was having sexually explicit dreams about someone half her age. Not that she hadn't tried to lose her virginity, but she had bungled it in such a way that she had never tried again. It had happened a few nights after she had turned twenty-one. Tsunade had been on one of her all night benders, but instead of fretting over her as had often been the case. Shizune had headed out to a bar herself. There she had met a handsome young man and approached him with the intention of seducing him. Sadly, she had been so nervous that she had kept feeding the man drinks to the point that when they had retired to a cheap hotel room. The man had after a heavy make-out session had passed out on top of her. Feeling mortified, she had left her would be deflowerer in his drunken stupor to collect her master. Luckily and gladly they had left the village early the next day.

Therefore, with her first and only really experience with sex ending in abject failure. Shizune had simply funneled all her energies into being there for her teacher. She guessed that may be the other reason she had begun to feel so frustrated with her lack of a love life, which was lately Tsunade had needed her less and less. To be honest it was something she had always feared about Tsunade taking the position of Hokage. That being as she had grown into the job, and rediscovered the strong woman she had been, before her devastating losses, she'd stop relying on her.

It may have taken a little over three years but that day had seemed to arrive. Normally Shizune would have quickly showered before heading to Tsunade's room to rouse her from bed. Looking at the clock, Shizune sighed as she didn't even need to check as her master was no doubt already in her office. It had surprised Shizune the first time she had headed to the Sannin's room only to find that Tsunade was already awake and gone. She had quickly headed to the office expecting to find out that some emergency had happened during the night that had required the Hokage's attention. Instead all she had found was the blonde working diligently on her paperwork.

At first Shizune had delighted in the change in her master having never seen her so happy. However as time went on that joy had turned into a wondering of how she would define herself as the role she had performed for nearly twenty years seemed to no longer be needed. Shizune shook her head as she remembered trying to convince herself that it was all a front and Tsunade still needed her. She had even checked the blonde's secret, secret stash, since while Tsunade no doubt knew that she was aware of her hidden sake supply. Shizune was positive that her master wasn't aware that she knew of her real secret stash. When she had checked it all she had found was clothes, some of them rather risqué, that Shizune imagined that Tsunade would only wear in her youth. Not really sure what the clothes symbolized, she had put them back wondering just what she would do with herself if Tsunade had truly turned a corner and no longer needed her.

With a weary sigh Shizune decided to shower before heading to the office. Pulling her panties down, she flushed in embarrassment at the reminder of her dream the dampened panties represented. Quickly and efficiently showering she ate a light breakfast before heading to the office wondering just how she'd break the monotony her life had become.

 ******************************** *

What followed for Shizune was another day of filing the papers that Tsunade signed with the various people they needed to reach. One of the things she noticed was a mission acceptance form for one of the many G-ranked missions that Naruto had accrued over his shinobi career. She didn't know how he'd react particularly if he learned that Team Eight plus Kakashi had discovered something troublesome in their search for answers to what had happened to the Anbu team looking into Orochimaru's hideouts.

Normally she believed that he'd go ballistic at the idea of being left out, even if he was injured. However, the calm way he was reacting to being on the light duty assignment of filling in for Hinata surprised her. She had half expected that by lunch he would have pestered Tsunade into giving him an assignment a little more exciting. Instead he went about the various tasks he was asked to perform with a minimal of fuss. Therefore when lunch did arrive and she entered the office to tell Tsunade she was heading to the cafeteria she was surprised to find him sitting behind the desk looking over a piece of paper.

Entering the office fully she had said, "Does Tsunade know you're sitting at her desk?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with it," he replied with a grin she couldn't help mirroring.

"Do you know where she went?"

"S-she said something about getting something to drink," Naruto replied.

Shizune found the small hitch in his reply a little strange and noticed his cheeks coloring a little so asked, "Are you alright?"

"Never better, Shizune."

"Okay, well I guess we'll find out later, don't forget we have to finish your examination after lunch."

"I know. I'll be there."

Shizune nodded and began making her way out of the office. Just as she reached the door she said, "Can you tell Lady Tsunade that I'll be taking my lunch now."

"Y-yeah no problem. I'll see you after lunch."

Shizune paused wondering what was wrong with him as he seemed to be fighting back a grimace. Figuring she'd find out what was going on with him later she opened the door to leave. Just before the door closed she heard a slurping sound and heard Naruto groan out. Except the sound was the farthest thing from pain she could imagine. She stood frozen outside the door wondering what she had just heard.

"Was Naruto with someone," she thought shocked, especially since the only place for the person to hide was under the desk. She was tempted to go back to get to the bottom of it but decided to leave not willing to subject either of them to the embarrassment. She guessed that he was just at that age. Naturally that left the question of just who it was with him. "I guess those dates must have paid off," she thought both amused and titillated.

She had heard the rumors that Naruto had become quite popular with the ladies recently, having been seen about town with several beautiful women. While several of them had been civilians, two of them had been the kunoichi that had graduated with him. She had just assumed that like the rumors also said that they had been play dates and that Naruto was doing them in hopes of wooing Sakura. Still unless it had been Sakura under the desk then perhaps the dates had bore some unexpected fruit for the blond.

She reasoned that had to be the case as Sakura had been rather depressed lately. At first she had believed that it was due to the disastrous mission to capture Sasori's spy. In part to Sasuke's appearance, and subsequent attacking of the team. But now she assumed it was more Naruto related. As it didn't escape her notice that in all the rumors Sakura's name was never mentioned and he had been on several dates with each of the women whose names had. Another thing that hadn't escaped her notice was that as Sakura's mood fell. The kunoichi's whose names she had heard had picked up. Add Tsunade to the mix and it would have been a trifecta of women associated with the blond who suddenly seemed to possess a more positive outlook.

Shizune stopped dead in her tracks, thinking, "It wasn't Tsunade was it?" She shook her head clearing it of such craziness as surely Tsunade the world's most powerful kunoichi wouldn't be on her knees under her own desk sucking off Naruto. Guessing her hunger was getting the best of her. She quickly headed to the hospital to stop at the small cafeteria it had.

Taking a seat by herself to be left alone with her thoughts. She began to really wonder if her dream was having an effect on her. She had just about almost convinced herself she had imagined the whole thing when Ino and Sakura entered. The contrast between the two couldn't be greater as Ino was doing her best to try and cheer up her friend. Still it was easy to see the more the blonde tried the worse she was making the pink haired girl feel and so eventually they both lapsed into silence.

To Shizune it appeared that Sakura was lamenting her loss of presence in Naruto's life. Going through something similar in her own she couldn't help but feel sympathy for the girl. It wasn't a good feeling to know you were no longer needed by someone you cared for. Even if to Shizune the pink-haired girl now found herself trapped in a situation of her own making. She knew Sakura's feeling for Naruto had changed over the years of his absence. But, the way she had focused so much on Sasuke upon Naruto's return Shizune felt she shouldn't be surprised that he had apparently moved on.

Hoping the two would work past their differences Shizune focused on Ino and for a moment pictured her under the desk pleasing Naruto. It was shockingly easy to do especially since Ino not only had been on a date with Naruto but had seemed to shed her Sasuke's loving image.

 _However, her imagination took the image of the blonde sucking the jinchuriki off and supplanted her into it. But then it morphed again but this time spinning a little scenario for her. She was entering the office holding a cup of tea on a tray for the Hokage. She smiled at the blond sitting behind the desk as his blue eyes softened upon seeing her. Taking the tea from the tray he downed it in a single gulp both delighting and annoying her. Her delight stemmed from the fact she knew he enjoyed it and the annoyance came from all the effort she had put into making it just the way he liked it, only for it quickly being gulped down._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Still the delight won out as she asked, "Will there be anything else, Lord Hokage?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Actually I'm feeling a little stiff," he said pushing the chair back several feet._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Without a word Shizune took up her position between her leader's legs and freed the reason behind his tented pants. Gasping as it shot out of his fly she grabbed ahold of the shaft and quickly went about releasing the tension in her Hokage's body. No sooner had her mouth wrapped around his pole then he groaned out in a way to what she had heard earlier saying, "Shizune…"_

"Shizune, hey earth to Shizune," a female voice called out waking her from her daydream

Focusing on the voice she said, "What is it, Ino?"

"Well lunch is over, and your hospital shift started fifteen minutes ago. I was just coming back for a drink and saw you staring off into space."

Surprised she looked to the clock to see the blonde kunoichi wasn't exaggerating. Standing abruptly she said, "Oh no, I'm late."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you," Ino said with an amused smile. "Have fun," she added under her breath as the dark-haired woman was already through the swinging doors of the hospital cafeteria.

Shizune took off running since her first appointment was famous for his lack of patience. Knowing how busy he tended to be, even with a cast, she didn't doubt getting him to agree to another appointment would be rather difficult. Especially if the reason the first one didn't happen was because of her tardiness. As she ran, she tried to ignore the way her panties clung to her due to her arousal. Doubting her patient was there, but not willing to chance making him wait longer if he was she decided to just make due.

Arriving at the door she pulled the folder out of the tray hanging from the wall next to it before stepping in ready to face disappointment. What she wasn't expecting was Naruto to be sitting patiently on the bed the room had clad, in only his boxers.

"You're still here," she exclaimed unable to keep her surprise from her voice or face.

Naruto laughed saying, "Well I imagine that we'd have to reschedule later if I left. Since my cast is coming off soon, I figured it'd be best to do it now instead of when I'll be getting some serious missions again."

Shizune nodded saying, "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's alright," he said standing and reaching to pull his boxers down, "so do I lose these."

"Wait," Shizune said nervously.

"I thought you said you need to examine it," Naruto said looking at her confused.

"I do, I just need some time to mentally prepare myself," she said blushing at his amused chuckle. While quickly adding, "Plus there are some questions I need to ask."

Crossing his arms over his chest he said, "Oh okay. Ask away doc."

Asking the full litany of questions she came to one where she expected him to be less than honest but was prepared to confront him if necessary so asked, "Now are you sexually active."

"Yes," he replied unabashedly surprising her.

Quickly composing herself she kept her eyes glued to the clipboard as she asked the next, "About how often do you engage in such activities."

Taking a moment to think he said, "It varies, but maybe six or seven times is the average."

Shizune looked up at him again in surprise. Writing the response down Naruto could see she assumed he had meant a week. He thought about correcting her since Tsunade would make sure the real answers never saw the light of day, but didn't want to shock her too much, too quickly. Still it was proving hard not to laugh as she would keep looking up in surprise when she got an answer she didn't expect.

As she worked her way through the list Shizune fought to keep a hint of annoyance from her thoughts. Here she was a thirty something woman and a boy just reaching the prime of his life had already experienced the unknown thrills of sex and was almost basking in it from the small smile he was gracing her with. With a mental sigh she finished the list so looking up said, "Alright Naruto, I'm ready for you to lose them."

Unashamed, he quickly pulled them down and she was hard pressed not to gasp at the monster in front of her. Although flaccid she guessed that when erected he'd be about ten inches. Quickly and efficiently after dawning some latex gloves, while ignoring the way her body was reacting to the naked man in front of her, she set about checking to make sure he was healthy. Finishing she pulled off her gloves and tossed them in the medical waste bin. Pulling a small container from one of the selves she said blushing, "I'm going to need a sample."

Although not the first time he'd had such an exam since it was pretty much standard issue for becoming a shinobi. She assumed it was the first time he had been asked for such a thing so said, "Since you are sexually active there are more test we need to run. So, I'm going to need a semen sample."

"Okay," he said taking the cup from her. "When do you need it back?"

"Now would be best so I can run it down to the lab. There are some magazines in one of the drawers to help facilitate you in providing it. I'll be waiting outside."

"Sure thing," Naruto said again showing none of the signs of embarrassment that she was feeling.

Stepping out into the hall, she calmed her racing heart having never felt such desire well up inside her. Glad the worst of it was over, she expected it would only be a few minutes before she received the call he was finished. That was why when a half hour passed she knocked on the door worriedly calling, "Naruto, I'm coming in."

She gave him a few moments to cover up before pushing the door open. Yet again she received a shock as Naruto was standing with the cup sitting on the counter slowly stroking himself. She almost jumped out of the room but the sound of footsteps approaching forced her to shut the door. Pressing her back against it, Naruto had the decency to stop but not cover up saying, "Sorry it's taking so long I'm having a little trouble."

Immediately going into doctor mode she asked worriedly, "Do you think the reason is medical?"

Sticking his cast covered right arm behind his head he said, "Nah, it's just I came a short while ago and while normally that wouldn't be a problem using my left hand just isn't cutting it."

Shizune kept a straight face but felt her body heat up at the admission. Now positive she had been only a few feet from Naruto as he was being pleasured caused a surge of arousal that left her panties a sticky mess. She concentrated on Naruto as he said, "Anyway, if you don't mind I'll bring you the sample later after I have my lover help me out."

Shizune was about to nod but he added, "Shit, I'm probably going to be walking around with this boner all day now."

His mentioning that caused Shizune to shift her gaze to the rather large appendage sticking out from his body. He was about to pick up his boxers when she said red-faced, "Well maybe I could…maybe I could be of assistance."

"That would be great," Naruto said surprising her since she assumed he would have raised the point he had a girlfriend. Still she was forced to admit that he probably could use the same reason she was, that she was just going about getting the sample she needed.

She moved towards him and spared a look towards the box of gloves that she knew procedure said she should don. Still she didn't spare them a second look as she approached the attractive naked male in front of her. Embarrassed at the way Naruto never broke eye contact she said, "Please don't look."

Naruto immediately shifted his gaze to the wall. Doing the same thing except looking in the opposite direction she gingerly reached down grabbing a hold of it. She pulled her hand back as it jumped at the contact causing him to say, "Sorry." Nodding, although he couldn't see it she again grabbed hold and began gently moving her hand back and forth.

Shizune couldn't believe how hot his cock was and was tempted to look down. Fighting it, she tried to keep the encounter strictly professional. However, she knew that she had already crossed that line when she had offered. Thinking that almost seemed to free her and after making sure Naruto was still looking at the wall spared a glance.

Naruto fought back a groan since he didn't want to startle her. Being discreet he looked over out of the corner of his eye to see Shizune staring down at her efforts. He knew she was getting lost in the handjob as her pace which had begun almost efficiently in order to quickly get the sample she needed was becoming erratic. At times she'd stop with her hand at the tip before once more beginning to stroke him.

He could also hear her breathing change as she exerted herself. Yet it also had the undertones that he had long begun to associate with his lovers as their lusts took over. Shizune gave up any pretense that it was strictly a way of getting his semen for her tests when she sunk to her haunches. The way her legs stuck out from her kimono gave the usually reserved woman a sultry edge he'd never seen in her before. Not to mention the way she was staring at his cock in a manner completely different then she had only a short while before.

Again he had to fight back a groan as she brought up her other hand to join the one jacking him off. He also had to fight back the urge to cum, as otherwise not only would the spell be broken but she'd get a face full of it as she was almost at eyelevel with his tip. He noticed the tip of her tongue peek out from between her lips before darting back in. Picking up the sign he had been waiting for he placed his left hand on the back of her head. He hadn't even needed to exert any pressure before she moved forward swallowing his cock.

She continued to use her hands to pleasure what she couldn't fit into her mouth and although her technique was clumsy her enthusiasm more than made up for it. He fell back against the counter moaning, "Shizune," and much to his surprise her excitement seemed to double.

When he felt her tongue begin to tickle the slit of his cock he finally lost his battle saying, "Shizune, here comes your sample." She just groaned in response so Naruto let himself go releasing several powerful bursts.

Shizune had vaguely heard his warning, but she was too far gone to care the real thing far eclipsing her earlier fantasy. That was until he erupted in her mouth. Caught by surprise by just how much there was she felt her cheeks bulge. Pulling back she caught the final burst on her face.

Swallowing what was in her mouth as she wasn't sure what else to do. She began to be overwhelmed by a feeling of mortification. "I'm so sorry," she said standing moving to a wipe dispenser to clean her face unable to look at the young man.

"Sorry for what," Naruto said seriously. Before joking, "If all my doctor's appointments had been like that it wouldn't be nearly so hard to get me to come to them."

"Naruto," she said glad he was trying to cheer her up, "that was terribly unprofessional of me. I'm sorry I caught you up in my frustrations getting the better of me. Not to mention you have a girlfriend."

"Ah," Naruto said still nude. He surprised her by moving to his pants and reaching into his pouch he pulled out a kunai. Sticking it into the cast near his elbow, he ran it down the plaster cutting it off.

"What," she said shocked.

Flexing his arm he said," That's better."

"But you said…"

"Sorry about that it was the best way to get you to cut loose."

"What…" she said again quickly losing grasp of just what was going on. "But you have a girlfriend."

Closing with her like a predator, Naruto smiled, "She's the one that put me up to this. She's been really worried about you and wanted you to experience the same joy she does."

"I…I don't understand…"

"Then don't, just feel," he said reaching into the folds of her robe with his left hand. Before she could stop him, Naruto had slipped her panties to the side and finding a flood said, "Wow, you're soaked down here."

Before she could respond, she had to bite down on a knuckle to keep from screaming as she was sure if she had the entire floor would have heard her. Naruto went about quickly proving he was as skilled with his left hand as he was with his right as it only seemed to take a minute for him to bring some release to the young woman who screamed her orgasm into her knuckle. Naruto moved her to fall back onto the bed where the panting woman watched him dressed with glassy eyes that told him that she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings anymore.

Shizune became aware of a dressed Naruto moving towards the door whistling a happy sounding tune. He looked back to see she was once again aware of her surroundings and smiled at the spread legged view he was getting from where she laid on the bed. Focusing on her face he said, "I know you have questions and we'll be pleased to answer them tonight at my apartment around eight o'clock. But if you want this to be just a too real fantasy then you can pretend it never happened. I'll leave it up to you to decide. I know we both hope you show."

Naruto then turned towards the door which he opened with his right hand. Just before he stepped outside Shizune noticed him bring his left up to his mouth where he sucked his fingers clean of her essence. Shizune wasn't sure what just happened, but she knew a part of her was already shouting at her that eight o'clock was too long to wait.

 ******************************** *

Naruto put the finishing touches on the table by lighting the candle in the center. The only other thing on it was a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine in it surrounded by three glasses. As he made his way to his leather chair where he could argue his path to world peace had truly begun and while aware he still had a long way to go. Also, while he would never rank any of his experiences he had to admit seducing a girl from the 'Wants' list seemed to be more fun than the 'Needs'.

He supposed it had to do with that there wasn't the same element of fear of failure. While both he and Tsunade would be disappointed if Shizune didn't show then there was no worry of his plan derailing at a critical point. Thinking of Tsunade, he looked over the arm of his chair to see a gift bag sitting there. The only note that had been attached had been addressed to him. Basically all it had said was for him to leave it alone. Curious he was tempted to look inside but didn't want to end up facing Tsunade's wrath so let it be.

As the clock approached the appointed hour and despite his earlier thoughts he did find himself feeling a little anxious. He guessed it had to do with as more and more women feel under his spell, Shizune could become a problem if she chose to not join him. He truly didn't know which way she would go as he hadn't needed to use any of his techniques such as the Temptation's Touch or his enhanced pheromones since he had almost been able to smell the lust radiating from her before she gave in. But now as the clock struck eight, he began to think maybe he should have used at least one of them. His attention was pulled to the door by a knock so soft he almost thought he had imagined it. Smiling he got out of the chair to welcome his guest.

 ******************************** *

Shizune had counted to three in her head after knocking. Hitting the number she turned to flee as she had been debating whether to come or not the rest of her shift. She had talked herself out of showing countless times yet still found herself standing in front of Naruto's door. But before she could run another part of her screamed in abject horror at the idea of not feeling the pleasure Naruto had caused her to experience that afternoon already.

She turned back as the lock of the door snapped into place and slowly opened. Naruto took a moment to run his eyes over her figure and she fretted about her decision not to dress up. But she calmed seeing that Naruto wasn't dressed all that fancy either.

"I'm glad you came," he said stepping to the side to let her in.

The first thing to catch her eye was the table and three glasses surrounding a candle and wine. Naruto followed her gaze and moving towards it asked, "Would you like something to drink?" She nodded, so the blond pulled out the cork before pouring some into two of the glasses.

Noticing she asked, "I…I thought your girlfriend would be here."

"She'll be a little late," Naruto said handing her the glass. After taking a sip from his, he said, "But she said to get started without her." Shizune drained her glass in a single shot. Naruto chuckled, saying, "There's nothing to be so nervous about."

"Naruto this is so crazy, I don't even know where to begin…"

The rest was swallowed by the kiss Naruto planted against her lips. Despite her words Shizune found herself wrapping her arms around the young man and responded in kind when he deepened the kiss. Naruto pulled back and seeing the daze look Shizune sported said, "I think that was a good place."

He then picked her up in his arms and carried her towards his bed. After he set her down he went in for another kiss but she stopped him by placing a hand against his chest saying, "Is this really alright?"

"That's for you to decide," Naruto said taking the hand away and lowering his face to hers. Whispering in her ear he said, "I assure you if you are worried about my lovers they'll be more then understanding. But if you want this to end then you should leave now. But if you stay you'll never regret it."

Shizune felt chills at his words despite the fire it began in her loins and due to her arousal missed his use of the word lovers. He pulled back to stare into her eyes and she lost herself in the seas of blue. Having come to a fork in the road she was faced with either going back to her boring life before she had gotten out of bed that morning, or an exciting new one with the blond that had already shook her world view of just how good sex would feel. Tired of boring she jumped in with both feet pulling the young man's face to hers picking up the kiss where it had ended.

As the kiss progressed Naruto occupied his hands by working at the knot of her kimono. With a slow pull he worked it free pushing the fabric it had held closed to the side. Her chest exposed Shizune moved her hands from rubbing Naruto back to trying to cover herself. Naruto caught them and admonishing her said, "There's no need for that, Shizune. You have a beautiful body." Slowly he lowered his face to her breast sucking on it to coax her nipple into hardness. As the nub responded she moaned as he began to run his tongue around it. Doing so to the other, he let go of Shizune's hands which quickly moved to the back of his head.

He was surprised to feel a subtle pressure trying to push him downward. Not needing a written invitation he kissed and licked down her body until he came face to face with her panty covered mound. He grabbed ahold of the band and was surprised when with no protest Shizune lifted her hips. Pulling them off slowly, he moved his face to her glistening and shaved mound. Looking up her body he said, "I've been anxious to taste you again and look there's so much."

"D-don't say that…oh shit," Shizune said her complaint turning into a cry of pleasure as Naruto dove into her muff. He tongued fucked her doing his best to drink in all of her essence but found she just made more. Again her hands found their way to his hair but this time they pulled him into her as she raised her hips almost directing him to where she felt the most pleasure.

Naruto felt her thighs tighten around him as the rest of her body also tensed when she reached her release shouting, "Aiiiiiieeeeeee," she sagged into the bed. Allowing Naruto to remove his clothes, she had recovered hungry for more and felt a little drool escape her mouth as the nude blond took up position between her legs. He rubbed his thick cock along her slit saying, "Last chance to back out."

To answer Shizune wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him towards her. Naruto angled his cock in allowing Shizune to pull him inside her. As he slowly entered she groaned in satisfaction knowing that she was now addict to the full feeling that only came from a cock penetrating her.

She pulled his face towards hers kissing him and tasting herself saying, "Fuck me, Naruto. I need this…need you so bad." Naruto began slowly but Shizune reached her hands to his ass and began trying to pull him into her faster. Giving voice to her desire she moaned, "Fast…faster…harder…s-show me just what it is that I've been missing."

Naruto responded to her request and soon the room was filled with the loud slaps of two bodies slamming into each other. Shizune proved to be a very vocal lover as she moaned, "Yes…yes …it's so good. I can feel you so deep inside. Fuck….oh fuck it's so good. I want you…I want to feel your cum flooding me…cum for me…cum."

Hearing the normally reserved kunoichi talk like that made Naruto want to fulfill her request. Responding in kind he said, "Shizune, you're wrapped around my cock so tight. Despite your reserved appearance you're quite the slut."

"No…don't say that…I'm not slutty…"

Feeling her tighten around his cock at his words Naruto replied, "That's not what your pussy is telling me."

A little mortified she began to cover her face with her hands all the while moaning her approval of his actions. Groaning and nearing his end he whispered into his ear saying, "Don't worry I love the slutty Shizune too. Because she's all mine."

Shizune moved her hands from her face to wrap them around his neck asking, "You like slutty girls…"

"No," Naruto said and when her eyes went wide added, "I love them…" Shizune tensed her orgasm catching her by surprise and as her pussy milked him off his essence he obliged it by letting go flooding her womb with his seed. Shizune again screamed in the way that was distinctly hers shouting, "Aiiiiiieeeeeee."

Naruto sagged on top of her before rolling to the side letting his breathing return to normal. His forearm was covering his eyes so he was surprised when a wet warmth quickly surrounded his cock again. Looking down he saw Shizune with her mouth around it. Staring up at him with lust she said her voice a little garbled, "More please. Make me feel more."

Naruto placed his hands in her hair pulling her atop of him where she quickly buried his rigid pole back in its new home. After experiencing several hours worth of sex she'd be in a similar position when a voice she knew as well as her own said, "So you came after all."

 ******************************** *

Tsunade hated one thing about her position that even her new outlook on life couldn't shed. That being how at a moment's notice she could find herself locked in a room with people she despised and still had to try and placate them. Today it had been Danzou who after his attempt to block Fu's inclusion in the village had decided to be up front about his desire to train the girl. Naturally she had told him to go to hell but had then had to listen to his apparent ally Homura drone on to the benefits it would provide the village.

Koharu hadn't been present, and if Tsunade had to guess at the reason it was because she was scouting out Mikoto's situation by discreetly checking the prison. She only hoped the elder learned something of value as that would be the only way she'd consider being delayed to her meeting with Naruto as anything but a loss. Sliding her key into Naruto's door, she opened it quietly and saw a sweaty Shizune riding Naruto's cock like her life depended on it. Pleased she said, "So you came after all."

Not much could pull Shizune from her enjoyment of the cock buried in her. But hearing her master and village leader's voice certainly did the trick. She stopped, turning her head to see a smiling Tsunade as she closed the door behind her.

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune said quickly shifting through several emotions most of them in some way related to embarrassment, "It's not what it looks like."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow saying, "It looks like your riding Naruto's cock to what is probably your seventh orgasm."

Shizune then stared in shock as Tsunade walked towards the bed her appearance morphing into one she had only seen in pictures the woman had carried around. Shizune had seen Tsunade henge shift many times and even on rare occasion fade away. She knew that the sight greeting her wasn't Tsunade shifting her appearance. At a lost as to how and why Tsunade appeared so young and was wearing the clothes she had found was forced to focus on the fact that she still had a cock in her when Naruto moved his hips.

Shizune moaned, only to find that in the few moments her attention was focused elsewhere Tsunade had shed her clothes. She began to understand what was going on when Tsunade moved to the table to pour herself a glass of wine when Naruto said while pleasing the Hokage's first apprentice, "You're late."

"You're his girlfriend," Shizune said trying to get ahold of the situation despite the insistent pleasure wracking her body.

"I think we've agreed lover is more apt considering the situation," Tsunade said slowly sipping her glass. Sitting on the bed next to her apprentice she said, "My selfishness has robbed you of a normal life. While this is anything but normal, I'm sure you'll find it to be a pleasant alternative." Closing her face to Shizune's she said, "Welcome to our new life together Shizune."

She kissed her apprentice gently and was pleased when Shizune responded. She broke the kiss and standing said, "Now Naruto really give it to her."

"As ordered," Naruto said mock-seriously. Shizune began moaning loudly despite herself as Naruto redoubled his efforts.

As Shizune's moans filled the room, Tsunade was glad they had installed sound dampening seals to the small apartment. While the building wasn't fully occupied she didn't think the nightly screams of pleasure would go unnoticed by any of his neighbors forever. She pulled the bag she had brought from next to Naruto's chair and pulled out the harness inside. Slipping into it she slipped one end of the attached dildo inside of her. Staring down at what remained sticking out of her she smiled as she approached the bed.

Shizune seemed to have forgotten all about her again moaning the word, "More," over and over again. More than willing to give her apprentice what she asked for, she stepped up to the bed and grabbing Shizune's chin said, "Here suck on this. You'll want to make sure it's nice and lubed."

Without question her apprentice began doing so like an old pro as she continued to ride Naruto cock. When her plastic toy was quite slippery, she pulled it from Shizune's mouth before taking up a kneeling position behind her. She pushed Shizune forward until her torso was pressed against Naruto's chest exposing the black-haired girl's anal passage. Pressing the plastic dildo against it she said, "I hope you're ready for this, Shizune."

"L-lady Tsunade… ah fuck," Shizune groaned as her ass was penetrated.

Shizune was given a moment to adjust to the new penetration but to both Naruto and Tsunade's shock she began trying to move her hips. "Shizune, my how slutty," Tsunade teased, "If I didn't know better I'd have thought you done this before."

"I…I can't stop my hips," Shizune said feeling embarrassed, "It's just so good. Please…more…make me feel more."

Tsunade leaned forward placing a kiss against Shizune's back before straightening and giving her apprentice what she asked for. Pulling her hips back, she slammed forward pulling a shriek of, "I can feel them rubbing against each other inside me, oh fuck it's soooo good," from her apprentice's throat. It only spurred her on and soon she was pounding away along with Naruto much to Shizune's delight. Tsunade groped her own tit as the sounds of their moans echoed off the walls. As she watched Shizune's back door grip the plastic cock inside her ass, Tsunade began to wonder what it would feel like herself. The way it moved about inside her gave her the added pleasure of knowing she was pleasing her apprentice.

She felt her own orgasm approaching and feared she was going to cum alone when Naruto said, "I'm going to cum…ah fuck…" Tsunade joined in crying her release soaking the harness she wore in her juices.

Shizune, who had been moaning incoherently suddenly tensed before rearing back into Tsunade who caught the woman placing her hands around her tits and pulled her nipples. Shizune's cries intensified before she sagged into Tsunade's body having passed out. Tsunade pulled Shizune to the side noticing the large amounts of cum that began to leak from her apprentice's abused snatch. From the flow she guessed that Naruto had let loose numerous times inside her apprentice but had remained connect to her.

Not quite satisfied herself she pulled her harness off. She leaned down to clean Naruto's cock before climbing atop of him to experience another orgasm herself. It would be a half-hour later when still connected to Naruto except on all fours being pounded from behind Shizune suddenly shot up in bed shouting, "I never got a semen sample for the exam."

Both Tsunade and Naruto stopped what they were doing to stare at the young woman who was beginning to flush in embarrassment at her outburst. Tsunade simply said, "Well I'm sure by now you know how to go about getting one." She then moved away from Naruto allowing his cock to slip from her velvet sheath. She pushed him onto his back and proceeded to lick all over his cock and balls. To her pleasure she was soon joined by Shizune who had decided to wait until later for the answers to her questions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Target: Koyuki and a Bonus**

Koharu was sweating heavily, but it wasn't for the reason she had gotten used to lately. That reason generally being her on the receiving end of a good hard fucking from her lover. No, the reason Koharu was sweating now was due to her hanging around a lava pit at whose center sat the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. She was dressed in a skin tight bodysuit which was separated around the midsection. Covering her head was a shinobi mask that also kept her hair in check and covered.

It had taken her most of the day slowly moving along the rock face that surrounded the prison. Her hopes were to get inside of it, but to do that had required her reaching her current position undetected by nightfall. That being right underneath the portion of the drawbridge that hung over the rim of the crater and was the only way in and out of the prison. Having achieved her goal, she was simply waiting for them to lower the bridge to let out the civilian administrators for the night. Above her, the elder and deaged member of Naruto's harem could hear the sound of the chunin guards as they walked the edge of the crater.

Although the actual guards were all shinobi, many of whom were stationed in the prison for months at a time. It was civilians that handled many of the lesser and often bureaucratic tasks such as the office work. As such it provided a small window of opportunity to gain access to the prison. One she had been aware of for years and had even tried to shut down demanding the civilians stay on the site like the shinobi. However, now she was glad Sarutobi had told her no while claiming there was no need to subject civilians to such a harsh working environment for such extended periods. Still she took a perverse sense of pleasure from knowing she was right.

Hearing the sound of gears beginning to turn as the bridge began to lower down towards the prison, she amended her thoughts to admit that she wasn't in the prison yet. Once lowered into place, she sprung from her hiding spot running along beneath the drawbridge upside down as the outgoing civilians left the facility. She reached the end and waited for the much slower civilians to complete their own journeys. While she waited she heard the front gate of the prison slam shut and then the drawbridge began to rise into place once more. Riding it up she waited until she could see the top of the wall that surrounded the prison before leaping from the bridge to it. Landing smoothly on the walkway, she ducked into a nearby shadow cast by a guard tower to plan her next moves.

Due to the time there were plenty of shadows for her to make her way closer to the central building where the prisoners were kept. From her vantage point she could see the prisoners assigned to hard labor entering the facility that housed their cells.

Off to the side of the prison sat a large mansion that was where the warden as well as many of the off duty shinobi guards stayed. Directing her gaze back to the building that was her target she found the square looking building to be quite imposing. It was also located almost at the exact center away from the wall that surrounded it and from where she was currently staring at it from.

She ran a quick sweep along the wall to make sure none of the guards pacing the top of it were a threat. From the lazy way they walked, she knew it would be a while before they made their way towards her. She also reasoned it was near a shift change for them and contemplated waiting until then to make her move. However, she couldn't be sure how long that would be since the warden didn't send such information to the village. Partly as a security measure, but Koharu also had a sense that some other reason was behind it.

The warden, a man named Iwana Akame, had taken over the prison sometime after the breakout engineered by Mizuki. He had been recommended by Danzou to which both she and Homura had quickly supported. Tsunade had been against the man's appointment. At the time Koharu had suspected it was due to his well documented dislike of Naruto, as he had been one of the men assigned to track the boy down when he had been tricked into taking the scroll of sealing. If she had to guess, he had also been one of the men that Sarutobi had felt the need to mention that the boy was to be brought back unharmed.

Despite her hesitance to give the man the position, Tsunade had been forced to admit he took to the job quite well. Upon accepting the position he had instituted many procedural changes to the prison. One of which had been to stop sending shift reports back to Konoha since he felt that the prison should be its own self-contained little world. So that enemy spies couldn't analyze the reports for weaknesses in its defenses. It was as she was planning her little operation that Koharu began to think something else may be going on in the prison. Her concerns stemmed from her noticing that most of the chunin who were assigned as guards had been serving for almost the entire three years. That in itself was odd as before most chunin only did prison duty for the single required term, despite it paying slightly higher. Still since chunin were only required to do the tasks that there rank entailed only once before being allowed to fall into their own niches, such as teachers, it could have just been a number of chunin found themselves attracted to guard duty.

However, what threw up a red flag for her was that only certain chunin were allowed to stay on past the first term. Although some had reapplied to the position, no doubt for the hazard pay, they found themselves blocked by poor performance reviews written by Akame. Most of the chunin who were rejected in such a manner had exceptional records in the other tasks they had performed. While it could just mean that they had butted heads with Akame. She had a less innocent theory on the matter. That being that Akame wanted to surround himself with people that would answer to him over the Hokage or he could intimidate into obeying him. In either case it meant that something of note was happening in the prison.

She was distracted from her thoughts and found herself falling back deeper into the shadows. The reason for her sudden being startled was the Anbu mask that suddenly appeared to peak over the edge of the roof of the prison complex. Koharu, frowned since Anbu were not assigned to the prison as guards. That meant the man was there on someone else's orders and she had a pretty good idea of whose. Koharu's frown deepened as she realized that if Danzou was involved in some of the personnel selection that meant the chunin and even the warden may be answering to him. And whatever Danzou's interest in the prison was she didn't doubt it was to get him a step closer to being the Hokage.

Koharu waited until the Anbu ducked back down after completing his scan to make her move. Although an Anbu presence made her mission more dangerous, the answers she wanted may lie with the woman she was there to see.

Dropping down from her hiding spot at the top of the wall she landed quietly and quickly moved along the ground using the few spots of available cover. Reaching the base of the prison she breathed a little easier as no alarms went off. Looking up, she guessed she was right near where the Anbu had poked his head out. She silently scaled the wall and although the Anbu was well trained she could hear the movements of a guard sitting in one position to long. Reaching into her pouch and pulled several senbon. She waited until the Anbu's movements became those of someone shifting to once more glance over the courtyard to make her move. Leaping the final section of wall she grabbed the Anbu by the mask and allowed gravity to pull them down. As they fell she jammed a senbon into the man's neck rendering him unconscious.

As she expected there was an Anbu at the opposite end of the roof, who was just beginning to react to her presence. Throwing another senbon it hit the Anbu in the neck as well causing the masked figure to slump to the floor. Staring down at the one closest to her, she frowned recognizing the mask as one of the two Anbu who had been with Danzou in her home. Suspecting the other one was the kunoichi she made her way to the prone figure and as expected found Komachi there. Kneeling next to the woman she placed her hand on her shoulder and channeled chakra to the spot. A moment later an X surrounded by a circle appeared before disappearing.

Having marked the woman with the seal that Tayuya had asked Kyuubi to design for her, Koharu moved to the roof access hatch. Opening it, she spared a moment to look at the two unconscious Anbu. Although leaving them alive was a risk, primarily since even with the senbon forcing a death like paralysis on them, the effects would fade with time. However, she wasn't willing to kill Leaf Shinobi in order to complete her mission, nor did she suspect Naruto would allow it. Realizing she was wasting time she dropped into the prison.

Moving silently, to the lower levels of the prison she hoped that was where they were keeping her target. Unfortunately since Mikoto was listed as dead, she didn't turn up in the registry. All she was known by was a number, but even that wasn't listed. However, she suspected that the woman would be kept in the same area as some of the most dangerous, mainly since it would limit the number of Konoha personnel she'd run into. Plus all the guards there were permanently assigned to the task by Akame.

As she moved she tried to figure out why Danzou was assigning Anbu to the prison and she had little doubt that they worked for Danzou now. Although, Komachi and Towa answered to Yuugao, who had assigned them as one of the rotating teams guarding the elder. It was readily apparent that Danzou had turned them at some point. If they hadn't always been his that was.

Reaching the first floor with prisoners, Koharu stuck to the shadows, but frowned since due to the time the occupants of the cells should have been locked up. Instead she found all the cell doors wide open. Despite that, most of the prisoners were sleeping but there were a few moving about still. Confused, she considered grabbing one of the wandering prisoners to extract some answers but could almost feel the clock running out.

She reached the hall that would lead her to her destination wondering where all the guards were. Focusing on the mission, she marked the camera and was waiting for it to turn to create the small blind spot she would exploit. The camera reached the point and she was about to run the length of the hall but stopped and flipped back as the camera panned towards her. Frowning she wondered why her instincts had screamed at her not to run. Scanning the hallway even closer she didn't spot anything amiss until her third time. Narrowing her eyes at the small fire alarm at the center of the hall she realized that in all her run down of the blueprints of the prison there was no mention of one. Koharu knew that even if the warden had decided to update the fire system that it should have generated some sort of paper trail. For example the money to pay for such things as fire alarms. Since it wasn't the cheap kind that usually hung on a screw or nail but was hardwired into the building she knew it had cost considerable money to install. But Koharu was also willing to bet that it wasn't a fire alarm at all, but a disguised camera.

Coming to that conclusion Koharu began to back-up since it was possible that she had been on camera ever since entering the prison. That an alarm hadn't been raised simply meant Akame wasn't stupid and had allowed her to make it this far to learn who she was there to meet. Not willing to chance contacting Mikoto under such circumstances, she began heading back noting several more disguised cameras. Apparently Akame realized she was onto his extra security as suddenly the alarm began blaring.

Many prisoners sprang out of their cells much the way she expected guards to respond to a threat. Akame's voice came over the speaker suddenly saying, "We have an intruder. Whoever brings her to me alive will be well rewarded."

"What the hell is he playing at," Koharu thought as she raced through a cell block. But before she made it completely out of it a large man landed in front of her from the platform above. He attempted to hit her with a punch to the stomach but Koharu managed to avoid it easily. Her counter attack was a kick that connected with the man's ribs sending him smashing into the metal bars to her right. But with her forward momentum effectively killed more and more prisoners were able to crowd around her.

Reaching into her pouch she pulled a handful of shuriken and threw them at the men in front of her. To her surprise many of them were batted away by kunai that the prisoners held. The prisoners then prepared to throw said kunai in retaliation. She contemplated using several jutsu to protect herself but feeling a hand grab for her from behind, grabbed it and pulled the man in front of her using him as a shield. The kunai buried themselves in the man's body. Koharu was forced to leap up then as several prisoners behind her threw some as well.

Leaping to the catwalk above her, she made it several feet before a prisoner almost tackled her from his cell. She stopped suddenly though to avoid him and used his momentum to throw him over the railing. She slapped an exploding tag to him and after he smashed into the ground it exploded taking several of his fellows with him.

Reaching the end of the catwalk she leapt down, landing in front of the exit. However blocking her path was a prisoner that filled her with a vague sense of recognition. The young man had silver hair and dark eyes. His prisoner shirt had its sleeves removed to reveal heavily muscled arms, the way the man smirked at her filled Koharu with anger as if he was dismissing the threat she posed.

"Hm," the man said eyeing her body," Maybe Akame will reward me with a new plaything."

Koharu merely narrowed her eyes not rising to the bait since she didn't know if she was being recorded and although her voice was different now due to her younger age, not so much that she might not be recognized if she was careless.

Her opponent didn't seem to care merely saying, "Feisty, I'm sure we'll have loads of fun."

The man took a step towards her and as he did so black strips appeared on his body and his chest seemed to broaden. Next his face began to take on animal characteristics as fur grew from his body. When his transformation finished the prisoner looked like a combination between a tiger and a man. Understanding she was facing off against Mizuki, Koharu wondered just what the hell was going on. As although Tsunade had been able to reverse the aging side-effect the Animal Cursed Seal had inflicted on the former chunin instructor. She had been sure to remove his ability to change.

Guessing that Akame and probably Danzou were behind it she charged hoping to get by him quickly. She attempted to kick him in the side of the head but Mizuki caught the kick easily and then tossed her into the metal bars of a cell. Landing on the floor, she had to roll out of his way as he racked his claws across the ground. Leaping to her feet she flashed through several hand signs and fired a giant fireball at him that enveloped most of the narrow cell block. It hit the back end of the block melting the bars of it and leaving an exit for her. She attempted to run for it but was forced to flip backwards as Mizuki smashed into the ground from the ceiling.

Almost immediately he leapt at her even before she had hit the ground so she spit out a giant mud wall that he slammed into. Landing, she was about to leap to a catwalk when suddenly a clawed hand burst through the wall and grabbed her by the neck. Mizuki then pulled her through the mud wall tossing her down the block near the exit she had made.

Koharu struggled to get back to her feet so Mizuki took his sweet time closing with her saying, "I'll admit you are making me work for it more than I thought you'd be capable of. Have somebody sweet back home that you want to get back too. Don't worry I won't be too rough on you, but I doubt you'll want to leave by the time I'm finished with you."

"Mizuki stop playing around," Akame's voice said angrily.

"Hey, Akame go fuck yourself," Mizuki said looking up to a disguised camera, "Just because I agreed to be a soldier in your rebellion doesn't mean I'm your bitch. I'll send this whore to you when I'm damn good and ready."

Koharu hearing that felt a sudden rage and anguish. Not that Mizuki was threatening to rape her, but that Akame was planning to use the prisoners as soldiers to attack Konoha. Since, she was sure Akame wasn't the brains behind the scheme she believed that there could only be one man who was. A man that if people had asked her about as short a time ago as several months her response would have been filled with praise.

Although her pride wanted to do nothing more than school Mizuki in how foolish he was to give her time to recover. She could hear more prisoners heading her way and knew her primary mission was to warn Naruto and Tsunade now. She waited until Mizuki was right above her and when he reached down to grab her rolled to her side. She then grabbed ahold of his arm with her legs and bent his wrist with her hand. Rolling again she pulled the man off his feet and pulled dislocating his arm. Getting back to her feet she leapt through the exit as the man screamed in anger and pain.

Now out of the cell block, the hallway opened up and she came across a small broom closet. Dashing into it she locked the door hearing several impacts as prisoners, that had been watching Mizuki and her fight and had given chase as soon as she made it out of the cell block, threw weapons the impacted the door. Making a quick sweep of the room she made sure there were no hidden cameras and then channeled chakra into the fox mark located on the back of her left thigh just below her butt. A moment later Naruto appeared wearing only a pair of pants. Shaking her head at his recklessness she clamped a hand over his mouth before he could talk and said, "Flash me to my safe house." Nodding as the door began to give way the two disappeared in a red flash.

Appearing in her living room, Koharu broke away and began venting after pulling her mask off, "God damn him, that stupid selfish bastard."

"Koharu," Naruto said worriedly reaching out for her, "What's wrong?"

Koharu closed her eyes to calm herself saying, "What's wrong is a man I once thought highly of is plotting treason." She explained what she had learned that night and could see Naruto was already thinking of ways to stop it. However, she knew that if they suddenly confronted Danzou with their knowledge or attempted to shut down the prison, which could now be thought of as an enemy fort mere hours from the village, it was likely that soon the village would be facing a civil war.

She was about to caution him against rash action when he surprised her saying, "We have to be careful not to alert him that we know. At the moment he might just think that it was an enemy shinobi attempting to break out a prisoner."

Koharu nodded and knew that even though Mizuki had let the cat out of the bag. That Danzou knew the enemy villages she could have been aligned with would be sure not to move too obviously in part to let the rebellion happen and to not point out which village it had been behind the incursion. She also knew that Danzou would know this and although it would delay him a little once he was sure he had planned for it. He would continue on with his scheme.

Feeling like a fool for ignoring all the times that Sarutobi had warned her of Danzou's extreme methods for what he saw as protecting Konoha, she said, "I don't see how we can stop him without going to war. The prison might be the bulk of his forces, but he may have sleeper agents among Konoha's forces. He certainly does among the Anbu."

Naruto nodded and walked to Koharu before wrapping her in a hug from behind. Pulling her tight he said, "Right now the goal is to get him to lay low so that we can ferret out whatever agents he has."

"I know, but how do we do that without alerting him to the fact it's us that is aware of his impending rebellion and not one of the other villages."

She could hear the smile in Naruto's response when he said, "By turning to our friends." Confused as to how he could make it sound so simple but at the same time sound so positive she turned in his arms to stare into his eyes and simply gave him a questioning look.

Although learning of Danzou's impending rebellion had certainly added a tension to the morning. Naruto was determined not to let the fear of things to come interfere too much with his life. It did though give him a taste of what it must have been like to be Hokage and had only increased his respect of the men and woman that had held the title. Just how many threats had the previous Hokage known about while the rest of the village got to go on about their business blissfully unaware of the threats that the village leaders knew of. Still it proved that luck was on his and his harem's side.

Naruto nodded as he walked past Anko and a team of chunin from the Interrogation Department as they left from performing a surprise listening device sweep in the Hokage's Mansion. Naturally, the first place they had just so happened to check had been Tsunade's office. Although everyone had doubted there would be any there it never hurt to be too cautious. To that effect Anko had given Naruto's apartment a private sweep as well.

As he made his way up to Tsunade's office, Naruto allowed his mind to wander briefly to Shizune. He felt bad that her entrance to the Harem had been marred by Danzou's scheming. However, she took it as the selfless woman he knew her to be. She had then thrown herself right into helping think of ways to blunt Danzou's plan after he had returned from setting his own in motion. Of course the fact she and Tsunade hadn't bothered to dress had a distracting effect on Naruto, but the situation had prevented him from giving into his libido.

However, as the day wore on and with their plans to at least force the elder to hold off on attacking the village in place, things had relaxed somewhat. So much so that as Naruto finished his last day of light duty, both he and Shizune had indulged in a little sex play. Mainly just quick gropes or kisses as they passed each other while fulfilling their tasks. Therefore, Naruto was at the moment sporting a huge boner as he walked through the Hokage Mansion's halls. Adjusting himself, he saw the reason for it approaching with a stack of folders held to her chest. She smiled at him as they passed each other no doubt noticing his bulge despite his attempting to hide it. His attention was pulled from her smile when he noticed something drop to the ground. Shizune kept going so he stopped to pick it up. Snatching it up, he quickly realized the bunched up item were in fact Shizune's panties. Her very damp panties.

Looking up he noticed she had stopped in front of the door to Tsunade's office and was looking over her shoulder giving him a sultry look. Pushing the door open she walked in and shut it behind her. Knowing an invitation when he saw one he followed sticking her underwear in his pocket. He entered the office aware that Tsunade wasn't inside, but handing out missions to the genin and chunin of the village.

His eyes settled on Shizune who was standing in front of Tsunade's desk with her back towards him. She placed the folders she was carrying down and then began pulling up the hem of her kimono. Naruto watched transfixed as first Shizune's legs appeared followed quickly by her shapely rear. Shizune then bunched her kimono around her waist before leaning over, placing her hands on the desk, and spreading her legs wider. Able to see just how wet and turned on she was Naruto closed the distance between them pulling his fly down to free his cock. Grabbing her hips, he buried his dick in her and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her tight, wet cunt.

"Mmmm," Shizune moaned as she was filled once more. Looking over her shoulder she said, "I've wanted this all morning."

Naruto leaned forward kissing her hungrily and after ending it said, "Me too. Sorry I wasn't there this morning but well you know."

Shizune nodded and had to fight back a moan as he began moving. Facing forward again, she could see her reflection in the window behind Tsunade's desk. For a moment she had a hard time recognizing herself due to the lust and contentment clearly visible on her face. Her attention was pulled away by Naruto's rough grasps as he pulled the top of her kimono open exposing her tits. Naruto grabbed one of them roughly, pinching her nipple causing the moaning woman to arch her back and to moan louder. Naruto silenced it by turning her head with his other hand and kissed her hungrily. Shizune met Naruto's tongue swirling it around and against his, but broke the kiss when a particularly hard thrust of his dick poked at her cervix.

Her arms collapsed which her head fell on as she moaned, "Kami….your dick is hitting my womb. Oh shit…Naruto…more…harder…fuck." Naruto stopped causing his newest lover to whimper. But before she could give voice to her desire for him to continue, he had grabbed her left ankle and began lifting it up and over his head. Shizune got the hint allowing Naruto to spin her till she was on her back and then putting her legs on his shoulders picked up where he had left off. Shizune's moans quickly returned to their previous volume which he attempted to mute by kissing her. As their tongues once more rolled against each other his right hand was busy groping her tit.

Several stacks of papers that both he and Shizune had brought into the office as Tsunade handed out missions on the floor below, wobbled on the desk due to Naruto's assault on Shizune's quim. He broke the kiss to run his tongue from her jaw to her breast where he licked then sucked her nipple into his mouth. Shizune's hands which had been rubbing along his back moved to his hair where she pulled him deeper into her chest.

However instead of continuing his nipple play, Naruto stopped feeling Ino and Tsunade's presence approaching so pulled back looking over his shoulder. He could practically feel Tsunade's disapproval not because of what they were doing but the timing of it. Naruto realized that the mission briefing that both he and Shizune were supposed to attend was due to start and start in the office they were currently fucking in, so he attempted to pull out.

Shizune had other ideas though and moving her legs from his shoulders clamped them around his waist, locking her ankles. "Shizune," Naruto said feeling a slight panic, "We have to stop. Tsunade's on her way here with Ino and some of my friends to explain the mission."

"I… don't care," Shizune said trying to pull him deeper inside of her, "I…I can't just stop without cumming…please….I need to feel your hot sticky cum coating my womb…hurry."  
Knowing Shizune was close and wanting to get off as well, he redoubled his efforts to satisfy his lover before Tsunade arrived.

Tsunade kept the scowl from her face as she walked with the shinobi she planned to send out to back up Kakashi. Practically able to sense the activity happening in her office she had attempted to walk as slowly as possible after leaving the room where she handed out the missions that helped fund the village when Ino, Sakura, Fu, Rock Lee and Tenten had met her there. The pace was currently driving a certain Rock Lee mad.

"Let us hurry with the fires of youth," the mini Guy said for the hundredth time.

Luckily Ino guessed as to why they weren't rushing and said, "There's no hurry, Lee. For all we know this mission is going to be nothing but trouble."

Unfortunately that was exactly the wrong thing to say as the green wearing boy said, "Yosh, which is why I can't wait. I'll be the first one there or I'll run five hundred laps around the village."

Tsunade was about to tell him to settle down when a familiar scream of, "Aaaiiiiieeeeee," filled the air.

Rock Lee's eyes went wide as did Tsunade's except for different reasons. "Do not fear Shizune. I'll save you." Before Tsunade could stop him the boy was already down the hall and with a leaping kick knocked one of her doors off its hinges.

Fearing the scandal about to unfold, Tsunade took off running as well expecting to see Lee gaping at a naked Naruto and Shizune. Instead she found the genin apologizing for startling the pair as they picked up papers from the floor. "What the hell is going on here?" Tsunade barked feeling as if she had just aged fifty years.

"Sorry," Shizune said blushing in embarrassment or possibly from what Tsunade was sure had been going on before their entry into the office, "I opened the window and a gust of wind blew over all the papers on your desk."

As if to prove what Shizune said was true another gust blew through the office disturbing the papers strewn about the room. Tsunade nodded, moving around to sit behind her desk as the other chunin entered the office. "Leave them be for now," Tsunade said as the others were about to help pick them up, which proved unnecessary as Naruto created several clones to handle the mess. "Why I've called several of you all here is to assign you a mission to help back up Team Kurenai which is being headed up by Kakashi at the moment."

As Tsunade expected Naruto's eyes lit up at the idea of a real mission again. Stomping down on it she said, "Naruto, I'm afraid you will not be going. Instead Team Kakashi was assigned a mission to attend a movie premier in the Land of Spring."

Tsunade fought back a wince as Sakura shot a look to Naruto that screamed to her the kunoichi's hopes that if they were on a mission together she'd be able to close some of the distance Naruto had opened between them. It was a look not wasted on Naruto as he picked up some of the desperation her eyes held. Knowing there was no way to be gentle about it Tsunade said, "Sakura, I'm afraid you won't be going."

Sakura's head whipped around and she looked like she had suffered a punch from Tsunade. Before she could ask why, Naruto said, "Maybe it would be best if I didn't go to Spring right now and helped with the other mission."

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face resting her elbows on the desk. She studied Naruto for a moment before saying, "I've considered that. However the nature of what Kakashi has discovered makes that impossible. It's also why Fu will be staying in Konoha."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"What started as a mission to locate Orochimaru's base has uncovered the Three-Tailed turtle. As we speak Kakashi's group is engaged in a battle with several Sound Shinobi who seem to be interested in it as well." Focusing on Sakura, Tsunade said sympathetically, "That's why I can't send you to Spring." Sakura nodded although still sad so Tsunade continued saying, "My plan is to exile the Three-tails to another dimension using the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. I need those with excellent chakra control in order to use it. That's why Shizune will be leading a team composed of Sakura, Ino, and Hinata, who is already in the field. Tenten and Lee you'll be assisting Kakashi in whatever way he decides. I've also assigned Yamato to the team; he'll meet you at the gates."

Naruto wasn't sure how Kyuubi would react to the plan but not willing to take it easy while his friends were in danger said, "Still why not allow Fu and me to go."

Fu nodded her head, so Tsunade said, "Naruto, Fu, I know you want to help. However your presence on the mission may make it several times harder." She could see Naruto about to disagree so she cut him off saying, "Naruto, you're both jinchuriki and what we have already on this mission is a Bijuu…"

"Which is why we should be there…"

"Wrong, it's exactly why you shouldn't. For all we know Akatsuki will target the creature once word reaches them of its appearance. If they don't know of its location already. Now if I send you and Fu that's three targets they want in one place."

"We can take them though," Naruto said.

"Maybe, or maybe not," Tsunade said but held up her hand to stop his reply, "While we know they attack in pairs. With three of the Bijuu in one place they may break from that pattern. But even if they don't and send a pair for each Bijuu that will be six S-class shinobi in one place. I know you want to be there for your friends, but your presence may in fact put them in more danger."

Naruto gritted his teeth, but nodded saying, "Okay, I understand."

"Good," Tsunade said before focusing on Fu adding, "Fu, I'll be assigning you to act as my assistant for the time being. We'll also spend some time training as well." After Fu nodded, Tsunade once again focused on Naruto saying, "I've also assigned you a team to escort you to and from Spring Country. They'll meet you at the gate tonight."

Naruto nodded, but didn't ask figuring whoever was assigned was probably a part of his harem. Upset at missing out on the mission but understanding Tsunade's reasons Naruto left to complete a little training with Kyuubi and to make sure she was alright with the Hokage's plan for her fellow Bijuu.

Yugito sat in the back of a bar watching her fellow Kumo-nin engaging in the ancient art of getting sloshed. Nursing her own drink, she had to admit it was a little hard getting back into the mix of normal activity after enjoying a week of marathon like sex. Still she supposed it just gave her more incentive to tear down the walls that separated Kumo and Konoha. Naruto had visited her once explaining he was on a boat heading to Spring Country at the moment.

Yugito looked at a poster of the movie actress and princess hanging against one of the walls advertising her new movie. The two-tailed jinchuriki still couldn't believe all that she had heard about Naruto's first visit to the country back when it had been known as Snow Country. Although she knew that he hadn't been boasting as she remembered seeing the Documentary slash Adventure film about Koyuki's regaining her thrown. Taking a sip of her drink she felt a little foolish for not immediately recognizing the genin that had defeated Koyuki's uncle. She admitted hearing the young Naruto spouting stuff similar to the grown one did fill Yugito with a sense that he wouldn't suddenly change. A good thing considering that she was bound to him.

Looking up from her drink she looked around the room to see which of her fellow kunoichi could benefit from a little Naruto time. Her eyes immediately landed on the voluptuous blonde sitting by herself at the bar. Although Samui's teammates of Karui, a hot-tempered woman who probably could use a good fucking, and Omoi were also present arguing over some stupid thing or another. She preferred to sit alone. Using some of the skills Tayuya had taught her about watching potential targets, Yugito could see why she possessed such a cold personality.

As Samui looked up to scan the room probably sensing Yugito's stare, the jinchuriki returned her gaze to her drink. She knew many men considered Samui, a frigid woman, but she doubted that many considered their own contribution to the reason behind it. Mainly, their fascination with her amazing bust. If she had a ryo for every time a man had tried talking to her only for their eyes to drift downwards today alone she'd probably be able to pay for everyone's drinks. From what Yugito could see it left Samui with a distinct loathing of her breasts. Yugito smiled to herself as she knew that a night with Naruto would probably change her mind on the matter forever.

Still she was getting ahead of herself, since first Naruto would need to seduce Mabui. Sighing at her inability to help in the matter still not entirely comfortable with betraying her village, despite her sizing up potential targets, she decided to head home. Heading to her small single room apartment she entered and frowned at the small unmade bed. Stripping to just her bra and panties she climbed into it in order to get some sleep and dreamed of the night when she could walk through the streets of her village or Konoha hand in hand with her lover.

Nibi waited until she felt her host go to sleep. Leaping from the cat tower it concentrated and the room changed into a large dirt filled room surrounded by large rock walls covered with cave openings. Changing shape from the small cat into its true form, the Bijuu made its way to one of the caverns were it had been sealed originally before coming to terms with Yugito. Walking to the back a body sat slumped against the wall. Nibi smiled as it stared at the vessel it was creating for itself. It had done so secretly ever since Kyuubi had put the idea in its head. Not wanting to tell Yugito just yet so that its host wouldn't be able to critique and influence Nibi's sense of what its human body should look like.

Nibi had thought long and hard on what traits its human body should incorporate. It had decided to use the dark skin that was a trademark of many Kumo-nin. The long purple hair was done up in a pony-tail and when Nibi transferred its consciousness into it and opened its eyes would look on the world with golden irises. Happy with its new form Nibi concentrated and allowed its will to move into the human body.

Opening her golden eyes, Nibi stood shakily and nude made her way from the cavern. Running her hands along her body she felt similar sensations to what she had when Yugito had made love to Naruto. Pulling her hands away she concentrated and a black sleeveless shirt with no back appeared. After putting it on she made herself some black pants. Deciding on a little color and one she knew the man she was hoping to introduce her to a world of pleasure liked, she created an orange long sleeve shirt she wore over the other one. Confident she appeared quite stunning; Nibi began stretching since if she was going to learn to make love like a human decided she would also learn how to fight as one.

Naruto sat cross-legged on his bed in the recreation of his apartment the seal had become. He was practicing in calling on Kyuubi's chakra to strengthen his normal jutsu much as he did when he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Which was where he had created the Vermillion Rasengan although it had been a by-product of being in his one-tailed state. Still he figured that if he could use Kyuubi's chakra to strengthen the Rasengan then he could for other jutsu as well. The trick was finding the right mix between his and Kyuubi's. Sadly, since in the real world they were on a boat heading to Spring Country at the moment it was all just theory. He doubted the captain would be too happy if one of his jutsu got away from him and damaged the ship. Still, he believed that he could feel when he was getting the right mixtures so that when it came time to put his theory to the test, he'd be pleased with the results.

Uncrossing his legs he put his feet on the floor and stood guessing the reason he didn't feel the usual stiffness sitting in one position generally brought about was because he was in the seal. He focused on Kyuubi, who was sitting at his kitchen table drawing on a piece of paper. He knew better than to approach as Kyuubi would quickly hide it from him. Commenting on her behavior he asked, "If you don't want me to see what you're working on, why do it in front of me?"

Kyuubi flipped the sheet of paper over before responding, "So you wouldn't think I'm working on something dastardly behind your back."

Naruto nodded before joking, "Are you saying it is, but you're playing mind games with me."  
Despite his light tone, Kyuubi frowned before looking away. Afraid he offended her, he moved towards her asking, "What's wrong? I was only joking."

"I know," Kyuubi said still unable to meet his eyes.

Naruto knelt next to her and gently turned her face towards his before asking, "Then what's wrong?"

"D-do you think I've changed?"

Confused, Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

Sighing Kyuubi said, "I met with Nibi on the last day we spent in Spring Country. I attempted to blackmail Nibi into telling me about any weaknesses in Kumo that could be exploited. Nibi refused, and when I threatened to return the seal to normal, asked if I'd so easily betray you because all I care about is my own pleasure."

Nodding in understanding Naruto said, "And you weren't sure of your answer."

"I…" Kyuubi began to say worriedly but was quieted by Naruto.

"Don't worry I'm not angry. Although, I'll need to tell Yugito about what happened. Since she's made no mention of it, Nibi probably hasn't said anything but its best to be honest."

"I'm sorry," Kyuubi said feeling like she disappointed her host.

"Its fine," Naruto said standing. "You're still new to certain emotions so your confusion is understandable. After all, people usually learn about emotions as they grow from children to adults. Trust me though, you're going to find that the confusion you feel about your emotions is something that persists even when you believe you got it all sorted out. All it will take is learning something new to make you reevaluate everything you believed up until that point."

Kyuubi nodded, so seeing that she appeared to feel better he leaned down and kissed her about to take his leave of the seal. "Now are you sure you're okay with Tsunade's plan?" Naruto asked although he was quite sure she was by this point.

"Yes, we Bijuu aren't friends Naruto. While Nibi was easy to convince and Nanabi I'm sure will come around it's because they are tied to people. If Sanbi is free then I doubt it will listen to reason. Plus if Madara's goal is to reunite us into one being it's for the best."

"Okay, as long as you're sure," Naruto said before disappearing from her sight.

Awakening naked from his cross-legged position on the bed of his cabin, Naruto stood and stretched feeling the familiar aches his sitting like that usually left after remaining in it for so long. Hearing the shower running, Naruto smiled knowing one of his escorts to Spring was cleaning themselves from their activities before he had entered the seal. Guessing it to be Anko since Hana would probably be in the other cabin attending to her nin-dogs. Naruto had found it strange when he learned she had booked a second room, but was glad for her foresight since the idea of having sex in front of the intelligent animals didn't exactly put him in the mood.

Looking out the small circular window of the cabin, he could see the shore approaching so decided a shower was an excellent idea. Opening the bathroom door, he could make out Anko behind the glass. Sliding it to the side he stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aw," Anko whined, "Here I was hoping to wake you from the seal with a blowjob."

Naruto chuckled saying, "I doubt it'd stop there though."

Anko turned in his arms saying, "True, but then I'd need to get clean again. Obviously you would to and…"

"We'd simply move to the shower to get clean, no sex right."

Anko looked horrified at such a possibility saying, "You're talking crazy. You'd be naked with a hot babe of course we'd end up fucking." As she spoke, her hand grabbed his cock and she began stroking it. Once fully erect Anko stepped back and raised her leg placing her foot on the lip of the shower where her cleaning products rested saying, "Of course if you just want to clean up I won't stop you."

With a grand view of her pussy whose wetness wasn't entirely attributed to the shower, Naruto closed the distance between them pressing her up against the shower. With a violent thrust he buried himself inside her. Anko wrapped her arms around his neck saying, "See, the idea of you and me in a shower and not fucking was pure crazy talk." Naruto chuckled and was forced to admit she had a point.

Koyuki was dressed in some of her finest regalia, but to be honest she would had preferred to be wearing something simple as she waited at the dock for Naruto's ship. Looking around she could see the many attendants, bodyguards and even a band that seemed to follow her everywhere now and days. The only time they weren't present when she was out was when she was on a movie set acting or in her palace, although the guards were always around. As she listened to the band warming up a part of her feared that Naruto upon seeing the huge fuss her simply wanting to meet him here had brought about. That he'd immediately turn tail and jump back on the ship telling it to set course for the Land of Fire.

"This is a waste of time," her head of security Tessai Kutsuzawa said from behind her. "You should make him meet you at the palace."

Koyuki hid her scowl before looking over her shoulder at the tall man whose right eye was covered by a black bandage like cloth. "Mr. Kutsuzawa, I know you aren't pleased by my coming here to welcome Naruto. However, you were the one that insisted on all this. I would have been happy to show up by myself."

"Yes, as you've made perfectly clear. But do try to remember you are the ruler of Spring Country. You have an image to uphold, certain movies notwithstanding."

Koyuki smiled to herself as she watched the ship close with the dock amused at Kutsuzawa's bringing up the Icha Icha movie that she had stared in. "I used a body double for the risqué scenes," she said not bothering to hid the amusement her voice held.

"I'm sure that really matters to the many perverts who flocked to theaters."

Koyuki shrugged sighing at how difficult it was due to the heavy robes she wore. Truth be told, she was rather pleased with her involvement in the project and was even considering signing on for the sequel. Although she'd have a double film her nude scenes, she didn't doubt her many fans would flock to it thereby paying for another year of the heat generators use which were proving to be so beneficial to her country. Still there were several projects she was already committed to and was even considering producing her own movie if she could find the right script.

The band firing up pulled Koyuki from her thoughts and her eyes went to the top of the ramp where Naruto was descending from the ship. She was about to run to him waving, despite Kutsuzawa's insisting that she act the part of the regal princess she was supposed to be, however she froze upon noticing the two women following him down. Allowing Naruto, whose face showed the surprise at the fanfare he was receiving, to close the distance with her instead, Koyuki tried not to scowl at the two women, who almost seemed aware of the effect their being with Naruto was having on the princess.

Upon reaching her, Naruto stopped saying embarrassedly, "Um, I'm not sure if there's some sort of formal greeting I should give you."

"How about, it's good to see you," Koyuki supplied giving him a dazzling smile that had enchanted the hearts of millions.

"That goes without saying," Naruto said and was surprised when Koyuki hugged him.

As Koyuki hugged her hero, she shot a look to the two women to see if they had responded to it. However, she was surprised when it appeared that their smiles had grown even larger. Kutsuzawa coughing into his hand made Koyuki break the hug remembering that there were plenty of gossip rags out there looking for a juicy story on her. Although she wouldn't mind it if one of the headlines read, "Spring Country Princess caught in scandalous affair with future Hokage."

Stepping back she introduced her party with Naruto quickly following suit and was about to inform the Konoha-nin of the arrangements she had made. Although she made a mental note to make sure the women's room was as far from Naruto's as possible. It proved unnecessary when Anko said, "Well we've completed our mission. We'll catch up with you when it's time to go back Naruto. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What exactly is that supposed to exclude," Naruto teased causing Hana to laugh as Anko glared at the young man before breaking out into a smile.

Koyuki half-heartedly told the women they could stay at her palace but was glad when the two insisted they were fine taking in the sights themselves. Linking her arm with Naruto's, she said, "I can't wait to tell you all that's happened over the years. I suspect you have a few tales for me as well."

Naruto smiled saying, "Oh yeah, I've got a lot to share with you."

"I can't wait."

"Me neither." Naruto said, but looking around at the retinue of guards wondered how he could arrange a little alone time with the princess without drawing attention to it.

"Get some sleep Sakura. I'll take over," Kakashi said taking over her watch. She was sure Yamato was doing the same for Kiba on the opposite side of the camp they had established. With a weary nod she stood heading back to the camp.

After arriving at the lake, Kakashi had split the teams into three with her being on the sealing team led by Shizune. He had then split the other two into a team tasked with defending the sealing team with the other assigned to hunting the Crystal Style User. Still despite their preparations the woman had still managed to disrupt their attempt at sealing the Sanbi. Wondering what Orochimaru wanted with the creature since she doubted he wanted to create a jinchuriki as it would take years until a child could properly harness its power. She gave up quickly though, figuring that maybe the Snake Sannin just wanted to stick it to Akatsuki.

Reaching the camp, she smiled at the house Yamato had created using his Kekkei Genkai. Admitting it was nice to camp in such luxury, she slid the door open heading upstairs to the room the kunoichi were occupying. Walking slowly, she allowed her mind to wander to Naruto and hoped he was enjoying himself. She wasn't bitter about not being allowed to go as well due to the fact that if the mission to seal the Sanbi was a success then it may very well eliminate the threat of Akatsuki to Naruto.

However, what was bothering her were the other kunoichi on the team, except for Tenten for some reason. It wasn't that she disliked them all of the sudden, but she felt excluded when they were around. They acted for the most part like they always did when she was nearby, however when Shizune, Ino, and Hinata were alone they acted far closer. Often she'd enter a room they were occupying and she'd get the feeling they had just been whispering to each other. Whatever they were talking about always left them with smiles that they just didn't seem able to wipe from their faces.

Strangely, Sakura took some small comfort in Tenten's exclusion as well, although Team Guy's kunoichi didn't seem to be aware of it. What confused Sakura was Shizune's sudden change. As the medic-nin hadn't seemed any different at the beginning of the week, but now suddenly appeared to be glowing all the time. Sakura wondered if Shizune had found out what was making Tsunade so happy and had partaken of it herself.

Opening the door to the room, she was confronted by a sight that truly made her wonder what was going on with the many kunoichi she knew. Lying pressed against Hinata was a sleeping Ino whose head was using the Hyuuga's chest as a pillow. While strange despite it being apparent that Ino had rolled into the sleeping Hyuuga from her own sleeping roll, it was the way the Hyuuga's arm was cradling the blonde's head that made the scene stand out. It was a gesture that Sakura could only assume was bred from familiarity and the idea that Hinata, a girl who wore baggy clothes to hide her natural endowments was familiar with them being used as pillows was almost laughable. Except Sakura wasn't laughing due to her realizing that the jacket that the Hyuuga often wore was missing revealing she wore a skintight mesh shirt underneath.

Ino began moving and raised her leg, which had been resting on Hinata's above the Hyuuga's covers. It pulled Sakura's attention to the fact that Ino was only wearing her purple top and panties. She wondered if Hinata was dressed similarly before shaking such thoughts off. Moving to her own sleeping role she noted that Tenten was sleeping in a corner by herself and Shizune, who was sleeping on the other side of Ino, seemed to still be dressed in her jounin outfit.

Confident that Ino and Hinata's strange behavior was due to Naruto somehow, she tried to ignore the content light snoring of her blonde friend. Most likely due to the warmth she was feeling, as Sakura tried to shake off the old chill that gripped her, which wasn't due entirely to the temperature.

Koyuki looked at herself in the mirror. Although dressed in a stunning gown for the movie premier she felt a case of depression settling upon her. The main reason being that in the three days since Naruto's arrival and despite taking him to many of the amazing sites of her country. She had done so with her full retinue of bodyguards. Tonight would be the only night where she'd truly be left alone with him but it would only be for the short walk through a crystal hallway to her exclusive box seats at the Sandayu Theater.

She had commissioned the building of the theater shortly after retaking her thrown and named it after her manager and the man that had believed in her so passionately. She had spared no expense and it was now one of the most sought after locations to open a new movie. Naturally all of her films opened there, and for those occasions a crystal hallway had been built connecting her palace to the theater. The hall was also one of the most secure locations and the only place she was allowed to travel without a bodyguard when outside of her home lately. It had also become something of a small media frenzy to guess at who she would allow to escort her to the movie down the hall. This time it would be Naruto and although she had taken the walk several times this one would mean so much more to her. She just wished it could last forever.

She sighed and gasped when Naruto's voice said, "Why so sad. From what I've heard this is going to be one of the greatest Princess Gale movies ever."

Koyuki smiled although she didn't feel like it saying, "I'm not worried about it performing well. It's just your visit has been nothing like what I wanted it to be." Naruto arched an eyebrow so she elaborated looking at herself in the mirror saying, "It's just sometimes I miss being Yukie Fujikaze a simple actress who could do as she pleased." Turning to face him she added, "We would still have done everything the same, but just the two of us."

"I understand," Naruto replied, "That Kutsuzawa guy does tend to put a damper on things."

Naruto's mentioning of her head of security caused Koyuki to realize the blond shouldn't have been in her room, at least as far as Kutsuzawa was concerned. "How…"

Naruto smiled before saying, "I'm the greatest ninja you've ever known remember. Slipping past some guards is just one of my many talents. Now, how about we blow off this event for something a little more personal?"

"I…I can't, I have obligations."

"Trust me Koyuki," Naruto said his smile growing and causing one to appear on her face, "I've taken care of everything." Motioning his head towards her bed he said, "First though, we need to have you wear something a little less presentable."

Noticing the bag resting there Koyuki moved towards it and looking inside said, "You can't be serious."

"Absolutely, unless you really want to go to the big movie premier instead, that is?"

Koyuki took the bag and moving behind a changing screen she began stripping out of her dress. As she did so she made sure a light was shining on her to cast a shadow of her actions for the jinchuriki's enjoyment.

Kutsuzawa stepped up to Koyuki's door nodding to his men standing guard before knocking. "Yes," Koyuki replied.

"Milady, it's time and your date for the evening is waiting at the hall's entrance."

"Excellent," Koyuki said stepping out of her room. "Although I'm sure we could find our way there by ourselves, Kutsuzawa."

"Milady, I'm merely doing my duty. Better to be overly cautious then not enough."

"You do realize I'm attending the premier with the very ninja that defeated my uncle," Koyuki replied, she did a double take as she noticed a quick twitch appear on her security head's face. But by the time she looked back it was gone.

She guessed she had imagined it because there was no hint of emotion in the man's voice as he said, "Perfectly aware, Milady. But he is here on a glorified vacation, don't ask me to believe he's aware of all the threats you face."

"They can't be that bad," Koyuki replied allowing Kutsuzawa to lead her to the Crystal Hall.

"Milady, we've been over this. Those Snow-nin that escaped from prison are no doubt interested in gaining revenge against you. Please just allow me to do my job."  
Koyuki eyes widened but keeping her voice calm she said, "Right…sorry. Well it's ShowTime." Quickly moving to Naruto, she hooked her arm with his and began the walk down the hall as many tourists and Snow citizens looked on.

Watching the princess, Kutsuzawa narrowed his eyes wondering what it was that was bothering him about her. Shrugging he guessed it didn't matter and knew she'd have the night of her very short life.

"Wow, she's so pretty," a girl perched on her father's shoulders said loud enough for Koyuki to hear.

"She certainly is," Naruto said from beside her causing Koyuki to blush as she watched herself be led to the movie theater by a dressed up copy of the man beside her.  
Looking over she had a hard time not laughing at the blond wearing a white shirt that read, "I love Snow Country." The word love was represented by a giant heart instead of being written out in the vein of many such shirts tourists often bought. Her own shirt read similarly except said, "I love Spring Country."

Both of them were wearing matching jeans and to complete her outfit she had put on a hat. Naruto placed an arm around her saying, "Well where to first?"

"Let's get something to eat," Koyuki suggested allowing Naruto to lead her away. As they walked Koyuki couldn't help but enjoy the first real breath of fresh air without her oppressive security detail. Reaching a street filled with restaurants, they entered a small stand to enjoy the grilled eel that it sold.

As they ate the two talked about the many things that were happening in their lives. Naruto didn't hold back about being targeted by Akatsuki. Koyuki bit her lip, appearing nervous but changed the subject to Spring County's booming economy. Naruto noticed her sudden nervousness, but was going to let the matter slip drop until he suddenly stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Koyuki asked concerned.

"When were you going to tell me about the escaped Snow-nin?"

"How…"

"Your security head mentioned it to the clone of you. It created another one and dispelled it to alert me."

Koyuki looked away saying, "I didn't mention it because it happened over a year ago. Mizore Fuyukuma staged an escape with several dozen Snow-nin. Shortly after that my studio assigned Kutsuzawa as a security chief since they couldn't chance my being killed midway through filming. He was so good I hired him fulltime, but recently he's become convinced they are preparing to come after me."

"Mizore was the guy with the metal arm right?" Koyuki nodded so Naruto said, "He didn't strike me as much of a thinker. What happened to the guy Kakashi-sensei piledrove into the ground?"

"He died in a hospital fire during the prison escape. He was paralyzed so couldn't escape."  
Naruto nodded but didn't look convinced. Letting it drop he said, "You should have mentioned it. I thought we were close."

"I didn't want you to think I invited you here to solve my problem."

"Hey," Naruto said cupping her cheek as she tried to look away, "If I knew you were in danger nothing could keep me away."

Koyuki brought her hand up and placed it on the one cupping her face saying, "Naruto…" her voice tight with emotion. Smiling and changing the subject he asked, "What now?"

Getting a delicious idea, Koyuki said, "You know, I've never been to a movie without it being some fancy premier."

"Well lead and I shall follow my princess," Naruto said standing and leaving enough money behind to cover the bill.

Approaching a theater in a rundown part of town, Naruto could see that it featured all of Koyuki's old movies from the billing above it. Looking at his date he asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't want to see something a little newer."

Koyuki shook her head replying, "I've seen all my movies but one and would like to watch it with you."

"Sounds fun, so which one is it."

Koyuki smiled and stepping up to the booth said, "Two for Icha, Icha Paradise please."

The old man eyed her a moment before shrugging. Handing her the two tickets, he said, "Enjoy the show."

Entering the theater the two made their way to the room the tickets indicated. Koyuki wasn't surprised to find the theater empty since the movie had been out for over three years. However, the old theater after her return had dedicated itself to showing all her old movies at least once a day. Obviously the one they were about to watch was often shown at night. Just before the lights dimmed a man entered alone and sat all the way in front. That suited Koyuki just fine although she would have preferred to have the theater to themselves. Leaning her head on her date's shoulder she sat back and watched herself be seduced by a handsome man who could never hold a candle to the one she was with.

About an hour into the movie Naruto had to refrain from adjusting himself obviously. How he could have called Jiraiya's books boring he didn't know. However, he guessed it was from viewing the one he had read from the eyes of a boy still naïve to the joys of sex. What he hadn't picked up in the word form of what was the masterpiece known as Icha Icha. The movie version showed him in glorious detail, and although he had known that it wasn't Koyuki's body that had appeared in the several hotspring scenes the movie featured as she lamented the clumsy seductions of the main character. He was quite sure the scene of her masturbating had really featured Koyuki's voice. Hearing the music of Koyuki in pleasure had Naruto sporting an erection that could dent steel.

It was something that was not lost on the woman resting her head on the jinchuriki's shoulder as she would have had to be blind not to notice the tent sticking up from his pants. Koyuki was no virgin as she had been a troubled young actress in a business filled with people willing to take advantage. She had been a willing partner, but each encounter had left her hollow afterwards as the men and even on occasion women would often leave as soon as the act was done. It wouldn't be until Sandayu had become her manager that she would stop allowing herself to be seduced by her fellow actors due to his nurturing nature. But seeing the large bulge straining against his jeans filled Koyuki with a hunger she had never truly known, yet how best to satisfy it.

Licking her lips she focused on the lone man in front and seeing him engrossed in the movie decided to throw caution to the wind. Placing her hand on it she whispered, "Has hearing me moan like a whore woken little Naruto?"

Naruto groaned as she rubbed his package whispering, "I knew it was you. How could it not have an effect on me?"

Kissing his ear she said, "You should know that when they gave me the recorder. I fingered my hot hole thinking of you. If you want to know the real reason I asked you to come it had nothing to do with those shinobi. But so you could fulfill my fantasy of being fucked by the greatest shinobi in the world."

Koyuki nibbled his earlobe as her hand freed Naruto's cock from its confines. Allowing his ear to slip from between her teeth she lowered her head to his lap where she quickly swallowed several inches of his cock. Koyuki expected Naruto to freak out slightly and to mention how they were in public. However, when he placed his hand on the back of her head to aid in her sucking like it was the most natural thing in the world she felt her panties grow damper.

Naruto kept from groaning despite how skilled Koyuki's tongue was proving to be. He wasn't sure how long she worked at trying to get him to blow his load but he sensed her jaw was getting tired. Plus the movie was nearing the final love scene so he decided to switch things up. Pulling her head away from his lap he loved the way she stared hungrily at it as if she had been denied a meal. Kissing her, he pulled her into his lap and stuck his hand down her pants. Finding her soaking, he buried two fingers in her snatch causing her to almost moan loudly while the main character was confessing his love.

"D-don't Naruto," she whispered although she leaned back into his chest and spread her legs further apart.

"Why afraid your fan will get to see the real Koyuki?" Naruto said indicating the man in front. "I think he'd enjoy it," Naruto added increasing the pace of his fingers trying to get her to moan.

Following Naruto's gaze and to her surprise, she believe that from the way the man's shoulder was moving that he was pleasuring himself to the final scene in the movie. To her mortification, and unable to stop herself, her pussy clenched Naruto's fingers tightly as her essence coated them. Naruto pulled them from her causing her to whimper before licking them clean after spreading them to show her just how wet she had grown as he said, "Does that idea excite you princess?"

"N-no," Koyuki said although it was hard to deny the evidence.

Smirking Naruto asked, "Then should we stop?"

Koyuki remained silent for several minutes it seemed as Koyuki's character on the big screen succumbed to her feelings and lusts. Following suit, Koyuki said her voice barely above a whisper "N-no I want it." Reaching between her legs she began stroking Naruto's cock saying, "I've dreamed of this for so long. P-please give it to me."

Naruto helped her stand and pulled her pants down to her ankles followed quickly by her panties. Pulling her back against him, he turned her face towards his kissing her deeply and said, "As you wish." Lifting her once more he lined his cock with her slit and pulled her down on it.

Koyuki bit her lip to keep from screaming, but found it difficult not to join her big-screen counterpart in letting her lover know just how much she was enjoying his actions. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the man in front was still pleasuring himself to her image on the screen. Naruto noticed her gaze regardless whispering, "Poor guy. Comes here to see a false image of your beauty personified on the big screen only to be a few feet away as the real one experiences much the same thing."

Naruto grabbed her shirt lifting it up and over her chest causing her to gasp, "Naruto…"  
"Shh," he said groping her tits, "or else you'll be giving your fan a show he'll never forget." He then increased the speed and strength of his thrusts making it that much harder on the princess to keep her voice to herself.

Koyuki leaned back placing her hand behind Naruto's head to pull him into a kiss. As the sound of their rhythmic thrusts filled her ears, Koyuki couldn't believe the man hadn't noticed the two of them yet. The idea of being caught almost made her cum right then. She was aware that her character in the movie was nearing her own climax as well but still she fought to keep her voice down. Naruto's hands grabbed both her breasts and he rolled her nipples as he moved them about. Whispering into her ear he said, "Let it out, Koyuki. Let out that beautiful voice."

Koyuki shook her head, but Naruto moved his right hand between her legs where he rolled her clit between his fingers causing her to cum just as the movie version of her did as well. "Oh…Fuck! I'm cumming…" Koyuki said remembering her lines from the movie and synching up with her character on the screen. As Naruto's seed filled her womb, she was vaguely aware of the fan tensing as his release no doubt coated his hand.

Naruto pulled her shirt down as the credits began to roll in the still darkened theater. The man in front quickly stood making his way out of the theater going out of his way not to look anywhere but straight ahead. Still dazed by her orgasm, she allowed Naruto to pull her pants back up and lead her out of the theater. Getting her senses about her, she was glad that they were walking hand in hand so asked, "What does this mean for us?"

"It means that there is a lot more that I have to share with you," Naruto said and began telling her everything about his dream and her place in it.

Clone Naruto, and Cloned Koyuki, who was just another henged Clone Naruto, walked back from the theater using the Crystal Hall. As expected, there were still lots of tourists hoping to catch a glimpse of the ruler of Spring Country. "So what did you think?" Cloned Koyuki asked.

"Probably the same thing as you," Cloned Naruto replied rolling his eyes.

"Aw don't be like that," Cloned Koyuki teased, "I'm upset that her old guardian died too. But they introduced that cool new masked shinobi character and I bet I know who they modeled him after."

"You have such a massive ego."

"Hey, so do you." Koyuki's clone countered as they reached the halfway point between the theater and palace.

Before Cloned Naruto could reply the entire walkway exploded filling the hallway with fire and collapsing it on top of them. As the dust settled, Clone Naruto shook his head surprised at not being dispelled but could feel himself losing cohesion and guessed it was due to Naruto mixing Kyuubi's chakra with his when he had created them. He looked around for his fellow clone and found it still henged as Koyuki but to his shock instead of disappearing it appeared to be dead. Seeing Koyuki's lifeless eyes staring at him, he guessed it was a side effect of trying to create a more durable clone, but it also filled the clone with anger that it knew the real Naruto would use to hunt down the bastards that had tried to kill Koyuki. Forcibly dispelling its fellow clone, it allowed itself to fade as well wishing its creator luck.

Koyuki couldn't believe the words as they left Naruto mouth but still was forced to admit a certain truth to them. Especially since it was obvious Naruto hadn't been a virgin as she had expected. "Wow," she said, "I…wow."

Naruto nodded saying, "I know it's a lot to take in. But with your help we'll be one step closer to putting a stop to the wars between the Elemental Countries."

Sitting on a park bench, Koyuki asked, "Is that the only reason you slept with me?"

Kneeling in front of her Naruto said, "No, I care for you and now that you're mine I won't let anything hurt you. If you told me to get lost and refused to help, I'd still protect you with my last breath."

Koyuki smiled hearing that so said, "You still haven't changed. You can still spout those lines that belong in a movie and make me believe them."

"That's because I do," Naruto said full of sincerity which shown in his eyes.

"Then I will be glad to offer what help I can," Koyuki said regally.

Standing Naruto offered her his arm saying, "Milady, shall I get you back home before the ball ends."

"Afraid I'll turn into a pumpkin," Koyuki said locking her arms with his.

"Actually I was thinking we could have some more fun before…"  
BOOM

As the floor and windows shook, Naruto turned towards the palace a few seconds later he stiffened as he received the information of what happened from his clone. Seeing, and experiencing the Clone Koyuki's death caused Naruto's fists to clench until blood began leaking from them.

"Naruto, what is it?" Koyuki asked worriedly.

"It appears Kutsuzawa was right. Someone just tried to kill you." Pulling her close he Hiraishined to the seal he had placed in Koyuki's room. Letting her go he said, "Get dressed in your gown. I'll go inform Kutsuzawa that you are alright."

Koyuki nodded shaken by her learning if not for a whim she'd most likely be dead. Naruto sensed her fear and tilted her face towards his. Kissing her tenderly he said, "Nothing will get by me, Koyuki. I promise." Creating half a dozen clones, he left them with her as he henged his clothes to look like the suit he was supposed to be wearing.

He found Kutsuzawa, barking orders to his men to clear the rubble. When the man's eye landed on him, Naruto could see the man was shocked. He recovered quickly and ran up to him asking, "Princess Koyuki? Is she safe?"

"Yes," Naruto said, "She's being guarded by several of my clones and is under my protection."

Kutsuzawa nodded and said, "Good, I'll send some guards to…"

"No," Naruto said cutting the man off rudely, "She's under my protection now. If you want to help her find the bastards responsible."

"Now see here…"

"This isn't a debate," Naruto said not in the mood for an argument over the matter so asked, "Did your guards make sure the hall was secure?"

"Yes, as they always do when she uses it," Kutsuzawa replied defensively,

"Then start with them. Somewhere along the way your security has been breached. She'll be safest with me."

Before Kutsuzawa could counter the jinchuriki, two shouts of, "Naruto," cut him off.

Naruto turned to the voices and could see the worry in his lovers' eyes. Leaving the security head behind, he closed with them and whispered, "I'm fine. We weren't in the tunnel when the exploding tags went off."

Both women nodded in relief, getting to business Naruto said, "Anko, I left some clones with Koyuki in her room. Can you help them protect her? I'll be along shortly to help."

"Is she…you know."

Naruto nodded, "I had just finished explaining my ambition to her when this happened."

"Really, where were you?"

Blushing slightly he scratched his cheek saying, "Leaving a movie theater."

"That's pretty kinky, I can't wait to hear the details" Anko said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"What about me?" Hana asked stepping up to him.

Looking over his shoulder at the man in charge of the cleanup Naruto said, "There's someone I want you to look into."

Getting the hint, Hana said, "Right," before also disappearing.

Naruto walked to Koyuki's room frowning at the guards that appeared to block his path. Giving them his best glare they wisely chose not to push the issue stepping to the sides of the hall. Knocking he said, "I'm coming in."

Naruto expected Koyuki to still be shaken up not to hear her laugh as Anko said, "Now Naruto didn't anyone ever tell you to wait for permission to enter. We could have been indecent."

"When are you not," Naruto joked causing Koyuki to snort.

"Hey," Anko pouted.

"Feeling better," Naruto asked getting a small nod from Koyuki.

"Yes," Koyuki said standing to move closer to Naruto. "As Anko has told me, near misses are just proof that Kami still has a plan for us. I guess I know what mine is now."  
Naruto nodded and pulled her into a hug. Despite her words he could still feel her shaking. Still he knew that near misses when it came to attacks of this nature just meant they'd try harder the next time. With that in mind he asked, "Koyuki, during that jail break last year. Did your men manage to capture any of them?"

Koyuki shook her head against his chest saying, "I'm afraid not. Although, one of my uncle's lieutenants did chose not to join her fellow shinobi in escaping. When we retook the prison she was still in her cell even though the door was wide open."

"If she stayed behind and they didn't kill her it's unlikely she knows anything, Naruto," Anko said guessing where he was going with his question.

"I know," Naruto replied stroking Koyuki's hair, "But she may know more then they realize. Or have some idea of what to expect next."

"Get in there traitor," the guard said as he roughly pushed the prisoner into the interrogating room.

Fubuki Kakuyoku didn't bother to turn towards the man aware that his worse attitude was no doubt due to the attempt on the princess that had happened the night before. She moved to the table at the center of the room and pulled out one of the seats. Sitting she waited knowing that she was about to be grilled over any knowledge she may have on the perpetrators.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror she knew her would be interrogators were staring at her from it so she made a point of studying herself. Running a hand through her pink hair she decided that once this was over she'd head to the prison barber for a haircut as her hair was growing rather unruly. Her green eyes returned to the table as she began counting the time in her head. She knew that they'd make her wait in order to work on her nerves and to anger her. But she doubted the interrogator would understand just why it was his tactic wouldn't work, which was simply time was all she had. The more time wasted here was just less wasted in her cell and with a little patience as well as some good-behavior mixed in then she'd be free in five short years. Considering her original sentence had been thirty years she was well on her way she figured.

An hour after being pushed into the cell the door opened and a young man stepped in that seemed rather familiar. She kept quiet as he sat across from dropping what she assumed was her file on the table. He smiled at her warmly so she guessed she was in for the good interrogator, bad interrogator technique, where the two would tag-team her. Guessing the one in front of her was the good one she was waiting for the bad one to make his entrance. Therefore she was surprised when the young man said, "Sorry about the wait. I was reading your file. I didn't want to come in here unprepared."

"Shouldn't we wait for your partner," Fubuki said.

"I'm not an interrogator by trade. I simply want to ask you a few things."

Fubuki crossed her arms as she sat back saying skeptically, "Sure you do." Still finding him to be familiar she asked, "Have we met before?"

"Sort of," blond said surprising her with his openness, "I was part of the Konoha team that killed Doto and landed you in here. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

Fubuki's eyes ran over the young man finding the years had been kind to him; she tried to not let the good looking blond get to her. Deciding to head the coming questions off she said, "I know why you're here and I had nothing to do with the bombing last night."

"Oh, I know that," Naruto said again surprising the woman. "Still the people behind it were your fellow shinobi. I was hoping maybe you could give us a little insight."

"What's in it for me?" Fubuki asked expecting maybe to be offered a year or two off her sentence.

However the blond surprised her again when he replied, "Nothing. You can help because it the right thing to do, or not."

"Apparently you are new to the interrogation game," Fubuki said dismissively, "That's not how it works. Doing the right thing isn't what landed me in here."

"You got me there," Naruto replied with a smile, "Although it is how you knocked twenty-years off your sentence. I mean if you were interested in being free by any means necessary, you could have participated in that jail break last year."

Fubuki looked away saying, "And be hunted the rest of my life."

Naruto began patting her file saying, "That's a rather weak excuse for remaining in your cell. Let's face it; Spring Country doesn't have the manpower to hunt down escaped ex-shinobi. You want to know what I think. I think that the kunoichi that once saved her Daimyo's life from a plot that may have been a first assassination attempt orchestrated by the Daimyo's shinobi brother was trying to regain her honor. She did receive Snow Country's highest medal as a result of her actions and if the plot was Doto's she couldn't have been one of his men then."

"She wasn't" Fubuki said still looking away. "But then she learned that the man whose life she had saved was hiding away Snow Country's treasure and planned to bankrupt her shinobi village."

"Is that what Doto told you?"

"What does it matter? He's dead, and I'm in here. So the treasure didn't exist instead Lord Sōsetsu wasted the resources of my village to build his daughter a heat generator so she could enjoy spring."

"That's not exactly the truth of the matter."

"I saw that movie and the recording he left his daughter so don't lie to me," Fubuki snapped her green eyes glaring at him.

"What you saw was his message to his daughter, but not the reason he built the generators. Are you aware how good Spring's economy is doing right now, and its owed all to those generators. You see Lord Sōsetsu understood something important which was that Snow Country was spiraling into a massive debt that would see it swallowed by a larger Country." Naruto paused and could see Fubuki's eyes soften as she sat back willing to listen so he continued, "Snow needed to import almost all of its food, which other countries were all too willing to supply at massive mark-ups to what it should have cost. Due to the never ending winter the ground never thawed enough to let you plant your own crops or explore other natural resources. He designed the generators to combat that problem. Now Spring is self-sufficient and also finds itself in the unique position of being courted for alliances by all the Five Great Elemental Nations due to the massive coal and oil resources the melting snow has revealed."

"I…they told me…damn it…" Fubuki said feeling hundreds of emotions swirling inside her.

Naruto nodded saying, "I'm sorry. You allowed lies to sway you from honoring the vow you swore to protect your lord. Help me now to protect his daughter."

Fubuki looked down at the table saying weakly, "I'm afraid I don't know anything."

Naruto nodded disappointed before getting up and collecting her file. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he walked by which she quickly shrugged off. Having read the many good deeds that she had committed before Doto's rebellion, Naruto stopped at the door before opening it and said, "I know the mistake you made eats away at you. It's easy to see, but the only way to make up for it is to dedicate yourself to making sure it doesn't happen again by insuring the people of this Country don't need to suffer through another rebellion."

Stepping into the hall he watched as Kutsuzawa was the first to leave the observation room. The man sent him a look that screamed smugness that he had been right about talking to Fubuki being a waste of time. As the man walked away Naruto allowed the frown he felt to show. Anko and Koyuki left next and made their way towards him.

The head guard of the prison entered the room pulling Fubuki out forcefully. Upon setting her eyes on Spring's ruler they widened in surprise before she quickly looked away. The guard pushed her roughly to get her moving causing Koyuki to say, "There is no need to treat her like that. She's been a model prisoner."

"With all due respect ma'am, she's scum and the second you forget that she'll make you regret it," Fubuki looked hurt by the man's description but also like she couldn't fault him for it. The guard pushed her again and Fubuki was surprised when she heard a body hit the floor.

She turned to see Naruto holding the prone man's arm up and behind him. With his foot placed firmly in the middle of the guard's back he said, "Your princess told you not to treat her roughly. I find it highly suspicious that a mere guard feels so brazen that he can ignore what he is told by the ruler of his country. Trust me, right now you do not want me feeling suspicious towards you."

"S-sorry," the guard stammered between clenched teeth, "I-it's just I deal with these scum all day. It's hard not to lump them all together."

Naruto growled under his breath but let go of the man's arm. Scampering to his feet the man collected Fubuki being sure not to antagonize Naruto further by mishandling her. She passed the jinchuriki and moved her lips but no sound followed as she made sure the guard couldn't see. But to those that could read lips it was clear as day what she said, "Trust no one."

Hana had followed Kutsuzawa since the bombing and on the surface he appeared to be an extremely loyal and efficient servant. However, she noticed that not once had he returned to the home listed in his file which she had managed to lift after Naruto had assigned her to watch him. Deciding to give it a look over while her nin-dogs watched him, she found several disguised seals placed on the windows and door. From the looks of them Kutsuzawa definitely didn't want anyone getting inside.

It took near an hour, but she eventually was able to disable one of the ones on a window. Quickly picking the lock, she stepped inside and almost immediately knew something was wrong as death hung in the air. Holding her hand over her mouth and nose she made her way to where the smell was coming from. Pushing a door open, she almost gagged as she stepped into the bathroom. It became immediately apparent where the smell was coming from although she couldn't see the reason as a black bag was covering the top of the bathtub having been taped over the top.

Prepping herself as best she could, she pulled the bag away and still nearly vomited from the smell. But seeing what lay beneath, she cursed as a badly decomposed Kutsuzawa lay in front of her. Backtracking out of the room to warn Naruto she reached the window she entered from and just stepped outside when alarms began sounding throughout the city. Knowing the alarm meant that the prison was under attack, like Naruto had guessed would happen; she hoped that Naruto was truly a few steps ahead of the enemy.

Koyuki stood looking out of a window onto a happy seeming village while sipping a glass of wine. Watching some kids run by she smiled as she watched a young girl pretending to be Princess Gale defeat a boy who was playing the main villain of the movie series. She was about to take another sip but realized the glass was empty. The woman watching her noticed asking, "Would you like some more?"

Koyuki shook her head saying, "No thank you. I feel guilty sitting here, all the while if Naruto is right my throne is in danger of being stolen."

Koharu stood, and reaching for the bottle walked over to pour some more into Koyuki's cup. She smiled at the princess saying, "We all have our roles. Yours is to stay here in my safehouse, safely tucked away in Konoha. While Naruto's is to make sure you have a kingdom to return to."

Koyuki nodded saying, "He's so different, but at the same time almost exactly as I remember. To be honest I have a hard time imagining Naruto being so capable of reading the situation."

Koharu agreed saying, "He is full of surprises. But I suppose nothing breeds competence like adversity. He's always had a knack for finding a winning strategy in the heat of battle. He's just using those skills beforehand to make sure the battles go his way without the desperation."

"I suppose I'm worrying for nothing then," Koyuki said trying to convince herself. Changing the subject, she made some small talk saying, "So you're also one of Naruto's lovers. How'd he get you to join his grand ambition?"

Koharu smiled saying, "Well believe it or not I was a seventy-year old woman a few months ago and…"

Fubuki could hear the sounds of battle echoing through the prison as she sat on her cot. As she expected and had tried to warn Naruto, some of the guards were actually her fellow Snow Shinobi in disguise. She had noticed an unusual amount of new faces appearing in the prison over the past several months. At first she had thought nothing of it, but overtime she began to suspect Nadare's hand in it as she knew he hadn't died during the prison break and had suspect he was behind it.

As the sounds of battle faded between the fake and real guards she wondered what her fate would be. If Nadare's forces won out she doubted it would be good for her. Remembering the day she cut ties with her old colleagues, she could almost hear Mizore as he had said opening her cell, "Come on Fubuki we're free."

"Mizore, how…" she had begun to ask surprised especially since his mechanical arm had been returned to him somehow.

However, he cut her off saying, "I'll explain everything later. Now hurry."  
He was about to take off assuming she'd be behind him but stopped as she said, "I'm not going."

"What?"

"I said I'm staying. I'm going to serve out my sentence and… well I don't know what but I've made up my mind."

"So you're betraying us, you're fellow shinobi."

Fubuki had looked away replying, "We deserve our fates as prisoners. I've made my choice."

"It's one you'll regret," Mizore had said taking off as the sound of guards approached.  
The sound of her cell opening pulled Fubuki's attention to the head guard that had pushed her around as he led her to the interrogation room to met Naruto. "Here to see me safely transferred to a secure location?"

"Nope, here to tie up some loose ends," the guard said stepping into the cell. After pulling a large knife, he burst into a cloud of smoke revealing Mizore. Smiling wickedly the man said, "I told you that you'd regret your decision traitor."

Standing she prepared for his thrust and wasn't disappointed. Pivoting to the side, she pushed the blade past her and spinning smashed her elbow into his nose. Mizore stumbled back several feet holding his broken nose mumbling, "You fucking cunt. I'm going to take my time killing you."

Fubuki didn't give him the time to recover launching a kick that knocked him out of the cell into the metal railing behind him. As she was on the seventh floor of the prison she tried to kick him over it, but he caught her foot with his metal arm. Pulling her off balance, he threw her over the railing. Grabbing onto it she hung on for dear life as the Snow-nin slowly turned to face her.

Smiling mercilessly, he said, "Maybe I should cut your fingers off one by one see how many it takes till you let go. Yeah that sounds like fun."

Standing near the rail, he was about to slowly press the knife to her index finger when the sound of a kunai hitting the floor behind him attracted his attention. Fubuki's vision was blocked by the large man but she could see a red flash appear around his edges. Mizore surprised at what he saw said, "How…" but the rest of his sentence was gargled by the kunai that was plunged into his throat.

The red flash happened again and Mizore's body tipped backwards over the metal guard falling to the prison floor below. Pulling herself up over the railing, Fubuki looked around for who had saved her but instead only saw dead Snow-nin littering the various catwalks. Looking at her feet she saw a strange tri-prong kunai with a seal around it. Picking it up, she put it into her prison jumpsuit and looked at her cell for a moment torn. Instead of entering it though she took off down the catwalk at a dead sprint heading to where prisoners' possessions were stored.

Naruto watched disappointed as Fubuki took off running from his vantage point. But since he had placed a seal on her when he had grabbed her shoulder during the interrogation and she was now carrying one of his kunai decided capturing her could wait. Glad he had guessed right in knowing that something was wrong at the prison, he hoped the ring leader behind this ordeal would be stupid enough to take the bait he had left dangling in front of him.

Anko dodged backwards as one of the palace guards tried to remove her head with his sword. It missed her throat barely but as soon as it passed by her she was moving forward into the man's guard. Burying a kunai in his gut, she spun around behind him and raising her arm made several snakes appear from her sleeve. The serpents wrapped around the wounded man tightly and with a grunt of effort she pulled tossing him into several of his compatriots.

The remaining men eyed her warily, afraid to join the pile of corpses that had already tried to get by her. Anko smiled dangerously as well as in amusement at just how well Naruto had guessed the situation. When Fubuki had told him not to trust anyone, he had taken that as confirmation his doubts about Kutsuzawa had some merit. He had believed that Fubuki had noticed something off in the prison and after some meditation had begun to guess at what the Snow-nin had planned. Which was to create a situation where the people of Spring would turn to the man in charge of its security if Koyuki was killed, Kutsuzawa. It was obvious that the plan had suffered a setback when Naruto and Koyuki had survived the assassination attempt at the premier. So now they were staging another prison riot in order to distract the loyal guards while Snow-nin killed Koyuki. Anko was positive that when the bodies of the men she had already killed were identified that they would all be the escaped prisoners from last year's breakout.

She noticed several of the men nod at each other and braced herself for the men to attack her all at once. However before they could take a single step forward four spinning vortex's tore into their ranks sending the disguised guards flying in all directions. The vortex's came to a rest in front of her revealing Hana and her three nin-dogs.

"Kutsuzawa?" Anko asked pulling another kunai from her pouch as she heard another wave of guards approaching."

"Dead," Hana answered and then adding, "From the looks of it, for quite some time."

"The fake then?"

"Sorry, he managed to lose my triplets," Hana said as her animal partners hanged their heads.

"It's not a big deal," Anko said preparing to charge the enemy, "We planned for such an occasion."

The guards stopped upon arriving in the hall that led to Koyuki room their eyes going wide at the fact two women had put so many of their fellows down. When the squad's leader met her eyes his own questioning Anko shrugged saying, "What do you expect from second class shinobi?"

As the disguised Snow-nin bristled before charging Hana said, "You had to push their buttons didn't you."

"They were coming whether we wanted them to or not. You can't expect me to not make it a little fun," Anko said tossing the blade she held and caught the leader in the forehead before pulling another one. Laughing, she jumped into the charging enemies'' midst. Hana sighed guessing she had a point and quickly followed suit.

Kutsuzawa could hear Koyuki moving about in the room below his perch on the roof. He scowled at hearing another of his squads calling for back-up to deal with the women blocking the hallway to the princess. Dropping to the balcony below, he could see Koyuki staring at the door of her room worried. Although her back was to him and he could probably enter the room quietly. He wanted the bitch to know he was there so kicked the balcony doors open.

Koyuki spun around saying, "Kutsuzawa, what's going on."

"The end of the Kazahana," he replied stepping into the room slowly pulling a kunai.

Koyuki backed up saying, "I-I trusted you."

Kutsuzawa smiled amused before replying, "If it makes any difference know that the real Tessai Kutsuzawa was a loyal servant your highness. But he should have been just as concerned with his own security as he was with yours."

"Bastard!"

"Indeed," the fake Kutsuzawa said taking another step forward as Koyuki backed into a wall.

He was about to move in to finish her off when a shout of, "Nadare," caused him to turn. He caught sight of Fubuki wearing her old outfit and chakra armor that she had liberated from the prison storage. Flying into the room she tackled him around the waist but Nadare rolled backwards and grabbing the wings of her armor kicked her in the stomach. She flew through the air but managed to land on her feet frowning as she noticed the henged Nadare Roga holding the wings his kick had pulled free.

"Fubuki, how nice of you to join us, I guess it was too much to hope Mizore would be able to handle you." Tossing the wings away, Nadare dropped his henge revealing he was also wearing chakra armor although unlike Fubuki's his was charged and working.

"Princess, get out of here. I'll handle him." Fubuki frowned when Koyuki didn't budge but was forced to focus back on Roga as he shifted his stance.

"Will you now," Nadare said amused, "Still trying to find atonement for betraying her father, are you? How pathetic, we were destined for so much more than to serve a weak fool such as that."

"Shut up," Fubuki yelled. "You and Doto lied to me. Lord Sōsetsu wasn't squandering our village's money. He was trying to save our country."

Shrugging dismissively, Nadare said, "What does it matter? In time you became just as bloodthirsty and greedy as the rest of us. Do you truly think you can become that naïve little genin again who was content merely serving others. We are wolves, not sheep and deserve to be treated as such."

Pulling the strange kunai she had found Fubuki prepared to charge at Nadare saying, "When wolves move to attack the sheep it's the shepherds job to protect them. I will not allow you to throw my home into chaos again." Running forward she stabbed the blade into the armor and was surprised when she was violently repelled backwards by an electric shock.

"How do you like the modifications I've made? It's a little something I had our engineers work on to remove the flaw Kakashi pointed out to me." Fubuki tried to get back to her feet but a kick from Nadare to the jaw sent her to the floor landing on her back. Kneeling he pressed his knee against her throat saying, "Not so tough now are you little shepherd?"

"How…how…" Fubuki struggled to say as she was finding it difficult to breathe.

"How did I recover from my injury at Kakashi's hands? Well, I had a little help with that I admit. Thanks to Sōsetsu's inventions this country's loaded with resources just waiting to be exploited. One of the many people interested in getting their hands on them sent someone to heal me. Oh I spent some time pretending to still be paralyzed, civilian doctors are so easy to fool you know, setting things up for our grand prison break. After I killed Tessai, it was just a matter of switching his men with mine. I planned to carry all this out months ago till I learned Koyuki had invited Kakashi and his team here. I was a little disappointed he didn't show, but figured killing his student would almost be worse for him than his own death at my hands."

The sound of Koyuki making a break for the door pulled Nadare's attention from the struggling kunoichi. Pulling a kunai he said, "Oh, no you don't," before letting it fly. He smiled wickedly as the blade buried itself in her back. However his joy was short lived as she burst into smoke, seconds later a red flash appeared where she had been standing.

Nadare's eyes grew wide as Naruto without breaking stride closed the distance between them holding a red Rasengan in one hand. Slamming it into Nadare's chest it easily overloaded the chakra power crystal and destroyed the plastic armor beneath. Nadare smashed into a wall before sliding down it slowly and from the blood trail where his head had hit the wall it was apparent he hadn't survived the attack.

Naruto cursed wanting to question him about who had healed him but knew against Chakra Armor anything less than full strength would have left him open to attack. Sighing at the missed opportunity and worried one of the other Kages or even Orochimaru may have been behind it, hoped the failure of Nadare's scheme would cause them to think twice before meddling in Spring Country again.

He turned to the coughing kunoichi who was rubbing her throat as she attempted to stand. As soon as she got her feet beneath her she asked anxiously, "The princess…"

"Is safe," Naruto answered calmly, "She hasn't been here since the bombing. I've been using a shadow clone in hopes of drawing out whoever was behind this. Sorry, I didn't arrive sooner. The clone was supposed to get killed by Nadare to alert me that he was out in the open. Since he felt like running his mouth it sat back to learn as much as possible, before attracting his attention."

Fubuki nodded, but before she could inquire as to where Koyuki was the door to the room burst open. Palace guards stood in the doorway and since Anko and Hana were with them he guessed they were the real thing. The Captain stepped forward looking around the room the concern easy to see in his eyes as he asked, "The Princess, where is she?"

"Safe," Naruto said, "I'll retrieve her once all the escaped Snow-nin are accounted for."

"There are a few held up in the armory," the captain said, "We'll go root them out immediately." The captain motioned to two of his men who pointed their spears at Fubuki. "We'll also secure the prisoner," he added almost challenging Naruto to say otherwise.

Naruto nodded but said, "She came here to defend Koyuki. If I hear she's been mistreated along the way. Whoever's behind it will answer to me."

The captain swallowed heavily but with a small head motion to his men led them from the room. Hana stepped up to Naruto saying, "If she came here to help how can you let them lead her away in chains?"

"Because she did it for the right reason," Naruto said picking up Nadare's corpse to deliver it to Tsunade in hopes there was a way to learn something of value from it, before retrieving Koyuki.

"Which is?"

"She didn't expect a reward," Naruto said disappearing in a flash of red.

Fubuki was being escorted to the palace in the red prison jumpsuit she had been given upon her return to her cell. Although she may have been imagining it she could almost feel a small measure of respect coming from them. As she tried to figure out why Koyuki was summoning her so late at night, her group was met by the two Leaf kunoichi that had become something of local celebrities. Nodding to the men, Anko said, "We'll take it from here boys. The princess still isn't feeling well due to all the stress what with the bombing and would be rebellion."

The men turned her over to them and with a nod of her head Anko indicated which way she should head. Fubuki was surprised to find that they were heading to the living quarters of the palace although on the opposite end of the building from where Nadare had died. Arriving at large door Anko knocked and received a call of, "You may send her in."

Both kunoichi took up guard positions on the sides of the door so Fubuki entered and was surprised to find herself in a spare bedroom. However as she focused on the princess, who was wearing only a nightgown that covered up to mid-thigh and was see-thru although the material darkened around her breasts and pelvis, that if she was that stunning when she wasn't feeling good then she couldn't imagine how beautiful she'd be if she was.

"Welcome," Koyuki said smiling at her, "I never got the chance to thank you for coming to my defense."

"Your thanks are not necessary Princess and I'm not worthy of them."

Koyuki moved to a high backed chair that resembled a throne. Sitting in it regally, she crossed her legs and Fubuki blushed as she could see that the Princess wasn't wearing any panties. Looking away, she missed Koyuki's smile as she stood back up to walk towards the woman. "Tell me, what reward would you like for your services?"

Fubuki kept her eyes averted, for a moment she considered asking for more time off her sentence. However remembering what Naruto had said about doing the right thing without reward said, "I do not require anything princess."

"You were right," Koyuki said suddenly talking to towards the chair she had sat in.

Coming from around it was a shirtless Naruto who sat down saying, "I told you. I had my doubts when she left the prison during the riot, but coming here to rescue you. Well, I'd be lying if I said I saw that coming."

Koyuki moved to the chair and sitting in his lap she kissed him passionately. By the time the kiss ended Fubuki was blushing madly guessing for the two days that the princess was supposedly under the weather after dealing with the fallout and; she had been otherwise engaged with the blond man. Koyuki got up from his lap and walking towards the former Snow-nin said, "I am in need of a bodyguard. Someone who I can count on to watch over me at all times and knows how to keep a secret. Can you think of someone who may want such a job?"

Fubuki looked up before quickly looking away saying, "I'm sorry I cannot, at least nobody worthy."

"I see, a shame really since I see a worthy candidate in front of me."

Fubuki looked up shocked, but said, "I-I'm unworthy of such an honor Princess."

"Perhaps," Koyuki admitted, "However, you saw how I was as short a time as three years ago. I don't think anyone would have thought me worthy to lead back then." Looking over her shoulder she continued, "But, due to a manager who believed in me and a shinobi who never gives up. I stand before as the Princess of Spring Country."

Closing the distance between them Koyuki said, "Naruto believes in you. So I too will believe in you."

Her face continued to close with Fubuki who leaned back slightly to ask, her cheeks flushed with color, "What…what are you doing?"

"I told you, I need a bodyguard. One that can watch over me at All times," Koyuki said stretching out the word all before pressing her lips to Fubuki's.

The woman stiffened at first; however she soon tentatively began to respond to the kiss. From Naruto's vantage point he could see the nubs of Fubuki's breast harden as they began to press against the thin material of her prison jumpsuit. Koyuki pulled away slightly enjoying the hooded lust filled eyes of the pink-haired kunoichi. Sounding breathless she asked, "Do you accept?"

"Yes," Fubuki said and as soon as Koyuki lips pressed against hers, she opened her mouth to meet the princess's tongue with her own. Naruto smiled as he watched, Koyuki bring her hand up to grope the kunoichi's tit. She played with the nipple for a moment before moving on to grasp the jumpsuits zipper. She pulled it down slowly for Naruto's benefit and when it was all the way down he could just see the thin strip of pink hair that rested above Fubuki pussy.

Koyuki then reached into the jumpsuit, her fingers quickly seeking out and finding Fubuki's slick opening. "P-princess," Fubuki moaned as two of Koyuki's fingers filled her passage.

Working them in and out furiously, Koyuki said, "Please…call me Koyuki."

She then moved her face to Fubuki's tit sucking a nipple into her mouth. Fubuki's hands moved to the nursing princess's hair pulling her deeper into her chest as she moaned in pleasure. After several seconds Koyuki moved onto the other one. After several minutes she pulled back removing her fingers from the kunoichi's passage. Licking the juices from them. She kissed the kunoichi and moved her hands to the woman's shoulders where she slid the open jumpsuit off and down her arms.

Holding it around her waist she led Fubuki to her bed and she gently lowered the woman down where she sat with her legs hanging over the side. She then took up a kneeling position between her legs and began pulling the jumpsuit the rest of the way off. Once it cleared her feet, Koyuki kissed one foot before doing the same to the other. Working her way up Fubuki's legs she placed a kiss on her inner thigh causing the kunoichi to moan.

Her arousal spiking, Koyuki grabbed Fubuki's legs and pushing the wider apart dived into her pussy. Having had several female lovers in her wilder days before Sandayu entered her life to somewhat calm her down, it didn't take long for the actress's skilled tongue to have the receiver of her oral techniques moaning, "K-koyuki…oh…oh how'd…did …you become so good at this…"

Pulling back and showing her lower face was covered in the kunoichi's essence, Koyuki said, "The same way you get to Grand Opera House practice, practice, practice." She then pressed her mouth over Fubuki's exposed clit and sucked sending the woman over the edge.

Fubuki caught her breath moaning contently as Koyuki lapped up what she had released. She became aware of the woman climbing onto the bed and placing her own snatch over the woman's face said, "Please, do me too."

Fubuki paused having never done anything like that before with a woman. But hearing Koyuki say, "Please," caused her to reach a hand tentatively towards her leader's snatch. Rubbing it she found her to already be quite wet. Pulling her hand back she noticed some semen had begun leaking from Koyuki's pussy as well. Realizing that Naruto had already been there before her caused Fubuki's lust to run wild and she planted her mouth against the glistening snatch.

"F-fuck…" Koyuki moaned surprised at the zeal with which Fubuki's tongue was probing her. Running her fingers along the kunoichi snatch the princess said, "My, Fubuki you just keep leaking…. I…I just can't drink it all. I-I…mmmm…I think this hole needs a plug how about you."

Understanding what she was implying but unwilling to stop her tongue fucking of the princess, Fubuki simply moaned her approval of the idea.

Koyuki gave her cunt one last lick before pulling Fubuki's legs up and spreading them into a V. Leaning back on Fubuki's face she said, "Naruto, she's nice and ready for you."

Naruto had long since lost his pants and had slowly been fisting his cock in preparation of the moment. Getting up from the chair, he walked slowly towards the bed. Standing between Fubuki's spread legs, he groaned as Koyuki leaned forward to taste his cock. Pulling it away from her mouth and lining himself up with Fubuki's cunt, he pushed in slowly causing the kunoichi to stop her licking long enough to say, "Oh fuck, he's fucking huge…I've….I've never had one so big."

Closing her eyes and enjoying the tongue pleasuring her, Koyuki moaned, "Mmmm, then you're in for a real treat."

Naruto set about making Koyuki's words a reality as he slowly built up to a pace that soon had Fubuki screaming in pleasure. As she continued to eat out Koyuki, she arched her back up when the princess roughly grabbed her breast as she kissed Naruto.

Wanting to get her moaning princess off as she neared her orgasm Fubuki added a finger to aid her tongue in its work. When Koyuki broke her kiss with Naruto to moan, "I'm…I'm going to cum…" Fubuki added her own voice saying, "M…Me too…"

Naruto nearing his own limit moved his head to Koyuki's breasts where he gently bit down on her nipple as he slammed his cock fully into Fubuki sending both women over the edge as they simultaneously shouted, "Cuuummmmiiiiinnnngggg!" Releasing his seed into the woman, Naruto sagged forward holding himself up with his arms as his cock softened sliding out of the warm and wet place it had been buried.

Koyuki swayed and fell to the side after her orgasm, while Fubuki simply enjoyed the warm feeling spreading through her as she panted. Leaning up onto her forearms Koyuki watched as Naruto's cum began leaking from her new bodyguard and she was sure confidant. Smiling, she said, "I think we're going to need to redo this scene from the beginning. Climbing between, Fubuki's legs once more in a sixty-nine she said, "Places everybody, and…action," and began once more sucking Fubuki's pussy.

Naruto moved back to the chair to watch and wait for his cue as the actress and kunoichi practiced on getting the take just right. Something all three would dedicate the rest of the night to achieving.

Tsunade was reading over some papers as she waited for an opportunity to finish the autopsy on Nadare. She was doing it in secret in the old tunnels Orochimaru had used to run his experiments. The paper she was currently reading detailed the failure of her team to seal the Sanbi, due to the interference of a Crystal Element User and the young boy she was in the company of. Sadly, the boy had died as a result of a medical overdose brought on in an effort to increase his power. From the preliminary report she was holding it seemed the boy had done so in an effort to save the Crystal User.

Kakashi and his team had managed to secure the boy's body, but due to his teams relative condition he had requested permission to retreat. Having already sent the Anbu, they'd relieve Kakashi's team before taking over the task of watching the Chakra Beast.

She had just put the paper down when her door burst open and Yurika the brunet kunoichi that had decode the message that had alerted Konoha of Gaara's abduction stepped in saying, "Forgive me my lady, but I've just decoded a message from the Anbu along the Suna border. It seems a large contingent of Suna-nin have slipped past the border and are heading here. The Anbu believe they plan to attack, and it appears the Kazekage is among them."

Tsunade stood abruptly but the smile on her face confused the kunoichi which was only added to when the Hokage said, "Excellent." Walking past the woman she said, "Let's go meet them shall we." Having no clue as to why her leader was so happy at the prospect of invasion, Yurika simply followed along behind to help as best she could.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Target: Konan**

Maki felt a spike of fear and confusion as they continued to near Konoha. From her position in the moving group of shinobi she could just make out the Kazekage as he leapt from tree to tree. She just didn't understand what had brought on this march towards Suna's allies. But there were plenty of rumors among the Suna-nin which in part was being fueled by the Kage's silence. Directing her attention to Joseki, she knew what he hoped this march was and that was a sneak attack on the Leaf.

It was a sentiment that appeared to be in a majority among the older more experienced shinobi present. Truthfully she may have been among that number due in part to the councilor's influence if not for the dinner several months ago that she had attended. She still had a hard time getting Temari's date's words out of her head. It wasn't just what he said but the way his blue eyes had looked as he said them. She supposed it was in fact his eyes that had held the greatest amount of weight since her time among the councilors had shown her that even though they spoke prettily that they often didn't mean any of it. The young man's eyes had told her that not only had he meant what he said. But he had experienced many reasons to hate those around him, and yet still strove to find a higher path.

As she looked over the many shinobi that wanted this to be an attack on Konoha, Maki found herself thinking about how it would only insure that another generation of Leaf-nin would come to hate Suna. In turn this would mean that when given a chance to exact some vengeance against her home that they would jump at the chance. Maki wanted to speak out against attacking the Leaf but much as when Joseki ranted against them found she lacked the courage to speak up.

Gaara stopped and held his arm up giving the sign for his forces to do so as well. Joseki motioned to her and with several other councilors approached the Kage to ask, "Alright Gaara, we've waited long enough what is this about?"

Gaara ignored the rude tone of the elder councilor saying, "You're about to find out." Directing his gaze forward, he said, "Greetings Lady Hokage."

"Lord Kazekage," Tsunade said appearing on a branch in front of the Kazekage as did a force as large as Gaara's behind her. Many of the Suna-nin went for their weapons causing the Leaf to do so as well, but both sides stopped as the Hokage continued her greeting, "I'm glad you could make it."

Joseki confused and angry his dream of retaliation towards the Leaf appeared to be just that, rudely said, "What the hell is going on here?"

Gaara in a rare showing of emotion said dangerously, "Elder Councilor Joseki, I may be willing to ignore your lack of decorum when taking to me in the council chamber. However, it would be prudent to remember your place when outside of it less you give our allies or shinobi the wrong idea of who is in charge."

Joseki glared at Gaara but inclined his head as he bit his tongue about what he thought of his Leaf loving Kage. Gaara turned away feeling that in time Joseki may become as big a thorn in his side as Danzou was to Tsunade. Nodding to his fellow Kage, he said, "I'll let you explain why we've gathered here."

"Thank you." Tsunade aware her next few words could either bring Konoha and Suna closer or drive them apart said, "For years now we've been allies in name only. A fact highlighted by Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha." Tsunade paused as some of the Suna-nin shifted uncomfortably before continuing, "Still we were able to overcome that to forge a stronger alliance due in part to the close ties of our newest generation. However, again our alliance will face a challenge one that goes by the name Akatsuki. Therefore, the Kazekage and I believe it prudent we begin to form a force so that when the time to fight such a threat is upon us this alliance will be able to lead the way and fight efficiently with each other. With that in mind both Leaf and Suna will be conducting battle exercises to better foster friendship between our two villages."

"Like hell I will work with you Leaf bastards," a voice called out from the back of the Suna contingent.

Gaara spun looking for the man who had spoken while Joseki looked on smugly seeing it was a sentiment that was on many of the Suna-nin present. Maki knew it was one not shared by the last few graduating classes of the Academy. But she guessed Gaara was hoping that by bringing a large contingent of the age group responsible for the Sound-Sand invasion to work with Konoha it would help ease the hatred they felt.

Unable to find the man, Gaara turned to Tsunade and said, "Please forgive the outburst Lady Tsunade."

"Apologies aren't necessary Lord Gaara, it's a sentiment that I found I shared for quite some time when working with you Suna bastards." Needless to say all the shinobi present where shocked by her words so she added while addressing the gathered Suna forces, "Surprised, let's not forget that I've fought in the Second Shinobi War and was responsible for countering a great deal of Lady Chiyo's attempts at poisoning my fellow Leaf-nin. I've battled against many Suna-nin over my career and it was Suna-nin that were responsible for taking from me my precious younger brother. However, this is a world made by the living and while my brother's death still hurts me it no longer has sway over me. That is why I will work towards an alliance where Suna and Konoha can work together despite our turbulent pasts."

Maki was shocked by the admission and could see it was a sentiment shared by many of the Suna shinobi present as she doubted many ever considered the pain their own actions had caused to their Leaf counterparts. Gaara inclined his head towards the Hokage in a show of respect before saying, "Temari."

"Yes," the kunoichi said appearing next to her brother.

"The Hokage and I have selected a campsite seven kilometers east of here for the two forces to set up. Lead them there as I talk with my counterpart in private."

Temari nodded, waving her hand to get the Suna forces moving. Maki saw it was a gesture repeated by a man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth on the Konoha side. She also noticed that Joseki wanted to remain behind but a pointed look from Gaara let the man know that would not be happening. As both leaders dropped to the ground to talk and with Joseki's angry rant filling her ears as they were led away, Maki wondered why she had thought of Temari's date as Tsunade had spoken of leaving her own pain behind.

 ******************************** *

Approaching her Kage counterpart, Tsunade said, "In the long run it may have been a bad idea to not tell our forces what we were up to."

"True," Gaara admitted, "But it was worth the tension to see who among our shinobi still wish that Leaf and Suna remain enemies and in turn may work against our goals."

Tsunade nodded having made sure to commit to memory shinobi she thought may work against the plan to bring the two villages closer. Commenting on the second reason for Suna's entering into the Land of Fire she said, "Plus with a large number of Leaf and Sun-nin camping only a few miles from the prison it'll force Danzou to put whatever plans he has on hold."

"It was rather brilliant of Naruto to suggest our two villages work together in these joint exercises to help achieve both his ambition and placing us in a position capable of stopping an invasion force sent from the prison."

Tsunade smiled saying, "Why so surprised? He is the shinobi that helped you get started on your path to becoming Kazekage. All this plan is doing is putting faith in his bond with you and that it is something that can be shared among all of Suna and Konoha."

 ******************************* **

There were times when Naruto feared that he was already dead, that the past half a year was nothing more than a fevered dream of a badly wounded shinobi on the battlefield. It was sights like the one he was currently watching that made him have to stop and pinch himself just to make sure it was really happening. What currently had him questioning his still being among the living, was Koyuki and her new bodyguard facing each other as they sat on the bed in the nude their pussies pressed against each other and rubbing them together.

Add to that the fact that while the two women gyrated against one another pulling heavenly sounding moans of pleasure in between the heavy kissing they engaged in, he was also receiving a blowjob from Anko as he watched from the throne like chair in Koyuki's room and it was easy to understand why at times he feared waking up.

The door to the room opened, but none of the principal players stopped in their pleasure seeking as they knew only one person would be allowed past the clones Naruto had left in the hall. Hana stepped in pouting slightly as she said, "Hey, you started without me."

"Sorry," Naruto said holding back a groan, "But you have to admit you are a little late."

"Blame the ticket counter," Hana said pulling the zipper of her chunin vest and shucked it off before pulling her shirt over her head. Topless she approached the chair and leaning over to kiss him added, "But we're all set to leave tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and sticking his hand between her legs began rubbing Hana's pussy over her thin shorts. Finding her soaking he said, "It must have been torture waiting in line."

Placing her hand over his as he rubbed her cunt getting her even wetter she moaned, "Mmhmmm, but you'll make it up to me right Naruto."

Anko allowed his dick to slip from her lips saying, "He's all ready for you."

Hana was obviously surprised at the generosity saying, "You don't mind?"

"Nah, I've got something else planned for this," she said giving his cock a few strokes.

Standing she moved to the bed to watch as Hana quickly removed her shorts and facing Naruto climbed into his lap. With her feet resting on his knees she reached down and grabbed his cock to line it up with her drooling lower lips before sliding down it. "Oh fuck," Hana moaned as she bottomed out. Raising just her hips, she slowly allowed him to slip out of her cunt until only the tip remained before just as slowly feeding It back in. As Naruto's dick became coated in Hana's love juices, Anko who was sitting on the edge of the bed raised one of her legs to give Naruto a grand view as she slowly rubbed her pussy.

Hana though soon demanded his full attention as she began to dangle her breasts in front of him. Reaching up he grabbed one and squeezing it directed into his mouth where he sucked her nipple while rolling his tongue around it. "Yes…oh….suck my tit," Hana panted as she began to increase the speed of her hips.

Naruto let her tit pop from his mouth and grabbing ahold of her legs stood from the chair. As he walked he continued to slide the moaning Inuzuka up and down on his cock until his knees came in contact with the bed. Planting her down on it next to Anko, he let go of her legs for her to quickly lock them behind his back. Now able to set the pace Naruto mercilessly began drilling his cock in and out of her cunt causing the Inuzuka to begin howling her pleasure at the top of her lungs. "Yes….oh yes… fuck your bitch's pussy. Oh Goddamn….it's so fucking good. I'm…I'm…I'M Cummmiiinnnnggggg."

Her body stiffening, Hana's howl of pleasure accompanied her pussies milking him of his seed. Although tempted to give it what it wanted, he knew he was in for a long night of pleasure so resisted and continued to pound her snatch in order to prolong it. When she relaxed, he pulled out of her cunt causing her to whimper slightly at the loss.

Turning his attention to Koyuki and Fubuki he noticed that apparently the two had reached their own climaxes while he was focused on Hana. Currently they were lying on their backs across the large bed near the headboard catching their breaths as they stared at each other and the junction where they were still touching. Guessing they would keep for the moment he turned towards the foot of the bed to see Anko smiling at him. Without saying a word she rolled over onto her stomach pulling her knees beneath her. Then looking over her shoulder with the side of her face buried in the bed she reached behind her with both hands and pulled her asscheeks apart.

Receiving the invitation and with his dick slippery and lathered by Hana's juices he kneeled over her angling his dick with her anus and slowly pushed inside. "Fuck…fuck it hurts. How can Koharu like this so much?"

"Shh, bear with it baby. I promise it'll feel better soon." Taking it slow Naruto worked his length into Anko's backdoor. When he finally was completely engulfed in her clenching ass, he just as slowly pulled himself back out. Repeating several times, it was once he was back inside her and stopped that he felt her relax and let out a delicate moan. Licking the back of her ear he whispered, "Are you beginning to relax my hot babe?"

Anko nodded her head so getting to his feet; he stood on the mattress and began to work up to a faster pace. Grabbing her hips, Naruto really began to pound her ass turning the soft moans into loud shouts of pleasure. "Fuck….now I see why…fuck it feels like so fucking good…"

"For me too…shit I love the way you're gripping my cock," Naruto said looking down and enjoying the way Anko's tight ass fought against his pulling out only to relent slightly as he pushed it back in. Still Naruto soon found himself fighting against the urge to cum in part to his earlier efforts with Hana.

Wanting Anko's first experience with anal sex to end on a high note he was about to reach down to begin stimulating her pussy to get her off, when she surprised him by saying, "Fuck…I…I'm going to cum. Just from your big fuck stick in my ass…Fuck I'm CCcummmmiiiinnnnggggg!"

Anko began pounding her fist into the mattress as her ass tightened up around his cock and he could feel the muscles of her cunt through the thin wall responding to her orgasm. Letting go himself he flooded her passage causing Anko to raise her head from the mattress as she shouted, "Shit, it's so fucking good. That's it lover fill my ass with your hot man spunk." Naruto was sure her words encouraged several more spurts from his cock as his hips kept jerking while he deposited his load.

Coming down from her orgasm Anko sagged down into the bed as Naruto stepped down to the floor as his dick returned to its flaccid state. Looking over the satisfied women on the bed he noticed Koyuki was missing. He heard her almost silent and bare footprints over the floorboards approaching from behind. Turning to face her, she pouted saying, "I wanted to sneak up on you."

Naruto smiled saying, "Sorry, it's hard to sneak up on the greatest ninja in the world."

"If I didn't know better I would think you had a swelled head," Koyuki teased and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him along to the bathroom where Naruto could see she had drawn a bath in her massive tub. Koyuki stepped into the water pulling Naruto in with her and after he sunk into the warm water she sat in his lap resting against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. As she relaxed with her lover she said, "You know I would think I'd feel jealous watching you with other women. But strangely all I feel is a slight annoyance that it isn't me."

"Well Tsunade feels a side-effect of the jutsu is that it loosens a woman's inhibitions," Naruto said and despite his just coming having Koyuki's ass in his lap soon had his solider standing at attention and ready for duty. However he knew that Koyuki for the moment just wanted to relax in his arms and talk so tried to will his boner away.

"It isn't just that thought," Koyuki said turning slightly to look back at him, "Take Fubuki for example, while its true maybe our inhibitions are lower you found the good inside her and nurtured it, when others would have written her off as a traitor not to be trusted. She responded to that and that's why she was willing to join with you in your ambition. Plus you care for each of us, and are willing to do the little things that matter most in a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

Koyuki smiled grinding her ass into Naruto's erection as she said, "Well take the fact your dick seems to want to play again." Turning to face him, she placed her thighs on the outside of his as she reached into the water to grab his cock and line it up with her pussy as she said, "Yet instead of demanding that I take care of it. You were willing to put up with some discomfort to just snuggle and talk." Lowering herself on it she moaned, "Mmmm, remind me to find this Kanji fellow and to give him a medal."

Despite his pleasure at sinking into a wet heat that wasn't of the water Naruto grimaced due to his doubts about the man in question. Catching it, Koyuki asked, "What's wrong?"

"I guess, I sometimes wonder why he gave that scroll to me. Now as I look back on it he said that I reminded him of himself. But…well truthfully Koyuki while I had put on a smiling front there were times when I wanted to lash out at the world."

Cupping his face, Koyuki said, "Naruto everyone feels that way from time to time."

"I guess, but trust me Koyuki for me it was different. If I had given in who knows what I could have become. To be honest that is what worries me. That Kanji saw that in me and felt I would abuse the jutsu. Already some of what he said has proven to be deceptive."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when he gave the scroll to me. He made it sound like it contained several jutsu and it did but only the Temptation Touch was listed. The real jutsu was hidden among the instructions, which was to change my chakra so that sleeping with a woman would bind her to me. Not to mention he completely underplayed just how much I could influence yours and my other lovers' actions.

Koyuki could see her lover's point, but realizing she still had his large dick inside of her began to slowly rock her hips causing both to moan. Getting an idea she said, "Mmmm… you said he came from Hotspring Village correct."

Naruto leaned his head back against the tubs edge as he groaned, "Yeah…why? We can't go poking around since they have a list of both Konoha and Suna's active shinobi. I couldn't even send Koharu since her disappearing for a period of time would be noticed."

Naruto finished his sentence by clamping his mouth to her collarbone before moving on to kiss along her jaw. Enjoying the light kisses she leaned her own head back to stare at the ceiling as she said, "True, but what if I go."

Naruto pulled away to stare at her and Koyuki stopped her hips to meet his eyes as he said, "Koyuki, they might have a jutsu of their own similar to the Temptation's Touch as that might be how they get their information from their important guests."

"Are you saying you're afraid they'll seduce me into betraying you?" she asked her eyes showing how hurt she was.

"No, but they may be able to get you to reveal things you normally wouldn't want to. That's how they learned about Konoha's active shinobi roster. The Fire Daimyo let it slip."

"True, but he doesn't have the two things I do."

"And that would be?"

"A lover who can use his influence over me to make sure I can't talk about Spring's secrets or his own."

Naruto smiled nodding at her point and although he had an idea asked, "And the second?"

"A bodyguard that can watch over me at ALL times," Koyuki said clenching her pussy as she said all pulling a groan from his throat.

She began her languid riding of his cock again and despite the temptation to give into the pleasure he said, "Still they'll know Fubuki is a kunoichi and will watch her like a hawk. She probably won't be able to learn anything of value."

"True," Koyuki said pulling herself close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Picking up her pace she whispered throatily in his ear, "But didn't you have a spy scouting out kunoichi for you to seduce who is currently sitting around doing nothing." Sucking on his earlobe she asked, "How do you think she'd like getting a job in show business?" Koyuki could feel Naruto stiffen as he got what she was suggesting, however wanting to change the subject she said, "But enough about business, unless that business is to make me scream your name."

Knowing a challenge when he heard it, Naruto was more than willing to meet it so grabbing ahold of his lover stood up in the tub and began forcibly sliding her up and down his cock and once she began screaming in pleasure didn't stop until she was hoarse.

 ******************************** *

Shizune was walking through the tunnels that lead to where Tsunade had been conducting her autopsy of the Snow-nin Naruto had killed. Freshly returned from the mission that had failed to banish the Sanbi, she had entered the Hokage's mansion to find a coded message left for her on what Tsunade wanted her to do while she meet with Suna's forces. Feeling dejected about her failure in part since the team had recovered the body of the young boy named Yukimaru who had given his all to protect the Sound-nin Guren during the beast's final rampage. She could still hear the screams of the woman as she had cradled his body claiming she hadn't been worth it. During a battle that had broken out between her and another of her Sound-nin who had turned out to be a disguised Kabuto, Captain Yamato had found himself in possession of the boy's body and knowing that Konoha would want to learn more about his ability to control the Sanbi had secured it to bring back with him.

That autopsy would be left to Sakura and Ino, while Shizune attended to Nadare's. She wondered briefly if Guren would return to Sound or if seeing a person she had come to care for so easily discarded for Orochimaru's ambition would awaken to the truth about the man she served. In any case, she supposed it didn't matter at the moment as she stepped up to the room Tsunade's note had directed her to.

Shizune entered the underground lab and was surprised at how different it seemed now as it no longer had the oppressive and dark atmosphere she associated with Orochimaru. Instead it was brightly lit and surgically clean with many of the walls repaired and painted making the room almost look like it had been transplanted from Konoha hospital. She guessed that Tsunade felt that if they were going to use it for their secret activities that it should reflect its new owners and could easily picture Tsunade and the other women fixing it up. She also guessed that with Naruto in Spring Country it also gave the women something to do with the energy they usually used to drain the jinchuriki of his. Curious as to what some of the other rooms now looked like she decided to wait till after her task was done before giving herself a tour.

Sitting at a desk pushed against a wall she found two folders. Opening one that was marked Patient X she was surprised to see that Tsunade had finished the analyst of the sperm sample she had thought she needed for Naruto's exam. Reading it, she felt her eyes widening in surprise at seeing despite having a high sperm count they all seemed to be in a dormant state. They weren't deformed in anyway, but simply didn't fulfill the task that nature intended for them. Although the reason written down was coded, so that if anyone ever stumbled upon the tunnels again they wouldn't be able to trace anything back to them, Shizune was able to read between the lines to realize that Tsunade suspected Kyuubi was behind it. No doubt the Bijuu realized that an unplanned pregnancy could derail Naruto's plans faster than even the most ardent of enemy ninja and while the Anti-pregnancy jutsu available to kunoichi was effective even they had a slight chance of failure, as a certain kunoichi with red eyes recently found out.

Closing the folder, Shizune smiled remembering how she had collected the sample with her teacher. They hadn't sent it to the lab in part since she had never filed the actual examination needing to falsify all the information about Naruto's recent sexual activity. The reason they tested men after they became sexually active was to know which ones to send on missions that sometimes required them to sleep with their targets. After all, bloodline abilities were closely guarded secrets and if a mission required a Hyuuga to sleep with a Kumo kunoichi to get her to drop her guard while she tried to steal the Byakugan using her reproductive cycle then it would be best if that Hyuuga was firing blanks. Still the last thing anyone wanted was for Naruto to be a candidate for such a mission at least officially. Plus it had been a good thing since after she had filed the fake one that morning, she had noticed Sakura hanging around the medical file office. If she had to guess it was so she could take a look and perhaps learn just how close Naruto had gotten to some of her fellow kunoichi.

Opening the second file, she could see that Tsunade had completed most of the grunt work with only a few specialty tests needing to be performed. The most important was to determine which country or shinobi had been responsible for Nadare's healed spine. Looking over the report of the injuries he had sustained at Kakashi's hand three years earlier she stood making her way to the freezers Orochimaru had installed for his test subjects years earlier. Pulling it open, she pulled out the table revealing the man's corpse. Transferring it to a gurney, she flipped it onto a dissecting table face down. Making an incision at the top of his neck using chakra. She dragged her hand down revealing the man's spine. Separating the section Kakashi had broken when he fought the man from his body; she took a small cross-section of the healed bone and moved it to a microscope.

Before looking at it she moved to a cabinet filled with medical books that Tsunade no doubt knew would be needed for what the room was to be used for. Finding the book she sought, she began rifling through it familiarizing herself with it due to how long it had been since she needed it. Listed inside were the various known techniques of medical ninjutsu that Konoha had encountered. Although medical ninjutsu wasn't an entirely new art each country had arrived to its own mastery of that art through their own means which meant it left a signature behind that could be traced to the villages it had originated from. Not only that, but Tsunade had during the Second Great War developed a technique to read the chakra signatures of the medic-nin that had healed an injury. Naturally it relied on the patient being healed by only a signal shinobi as if multiple doctors had a part in the healing the results would show up as garbage. The technique had resulted in Konoha's ability to effectively track which medic-nin had traveled with which groups allowing for Konoha to target and remove them, thereby eliminating the quality of medical care its enemies could receive.

Looking in the microscope, Shizune could see almost from the very get go that the medic in question had been trained by Konoha due to the quality of the work and techniques used. She guessed that it may have been Kabuto so prepared to use Tsunade's test to determine who it was to make sure. Since all Konoha medic-nin needed to register their chakra signature using the test there was an extensive library of which Kabuto was a part of so she didn't doubt that soon she'd be able to confirm her guess.

Needing a larger sample of bone to work with she moved back to the table she had left the spinal section on and flashing through handsigns, she created a small containment field of chakra. Moving it till it engulfed the bone, she charged the field to extract as large of a sample of the residual chakra that had remained from the healing as she could. Able to sense it as the chakra was forced out of the bone, she waited until if felt like all that could be collected was, before coalescing the field into a ball that she was able to control one handed.

Grabbing a piece of paper with her free hand, she placed it in a bin and poured a special water that was mixed with the sap from the trees used to test elemental affinity on it. Moving the field that contained the chakra over the bin until it rested in the midst of the medic-nin's captured chakra. She watched as green concentric rings began to form on the sheet of paper almost resembling a large finger print. Some of the rings weren't complete instead appearing as dots and lines but those as well as how far apart they were would help in determining just who the medic-nin was.

Guessing the person may also be a hidden Root-nin working for Danzou as there weren't many if any Konoha medical missing-nin outside of Kabuto that she could think of, she decided to run the print against the entire database. Moving to a computer that Tsunade had scrounged from somewhere as they were ungodly expensive, she entered the print in and waited as it would probably take hours for the device to find a match.

When the device finally found a match having taken even longer then she expected. She looked over the results and shocked could only say, "It can't be!"

 ******************************** *

Naruto stepped out of the Kurama clan home after visiting with Yakumo. He made it about half a block away before he let his mood drop having stayed in high spirits around the sickly looking young woman. He had asked Kyuubi if she could help heal her and although the Bijuu was confident she could the problem were the ever present members of her clan. This was evident as he had talked with her about all that had happened in the several months since his return but with a focus on the past month more so due to two major events that had happened while drinking tea as her uncle and several retainers had watched on. When she had a small coughing fit and spilled her tea he had moved to help but had been blocked by the retainers while her uncle attended to her. As her uncle helped her the other shinobi had asked him to leave and although he had agreed reluctantly, he had promised his next visit wouldn't take so long.

Sticking his hands in his pocket, he walked aimlessly as he thought about the events that had transpired since his return from Spring Country. The first had been the attempted resurrection of a demon named Moryou. He smiled as he thought of the priestess of Demon country, who although started out as a royal pain soon warmed up to him. It still made him laugh when after killing the demon and in front of many of his colleagues, she had asked him to help her pass on her powers to her offspring. Although knowing perfectly well what she meant he had used his old clueless persona to quickly agree. The looks on most of their faces had been priceless. He frowned though as he remembered Sakura's which had looked almost pained as she quickly spun away and left. Later that night as they escorted her back, he had approached Shion and told her that he couldn't fulfill her request. Although she claimed she had merely been flirting with him. He felt that she was a little disappointed. Still she asked if he would visit her sometime and he quickly agreed before again apologizing for going along with her so called flirting.

After that, things had settled down for all of a week when Sky Country had attempted to attack the village. Unfortunately for them, they had flown right over the camping Suna and Leaf-nin in the midst of a mock battle. Although the two forces were unable to completely stop the attack force. They did damage it and also managed to get a message to Konoha so the village was prepared. Konoha had then met them away from the village, and forced them to turn before even a single flyer could make it to the village. Still, Naruto had found himself part of a relief mission alongside Sakura and Hinata to a doctor named Shinno and his apprentice's village as it had apparently been one of Sky Country's first victims. When Shinno had revealed himself to be a scumbag and to be manipulating his apprentice's feelings to empower a creature called the Zero-tails, which Kyuubi said was in no way a true Bijuu, to levitate their floating fortress. Naruto had juts managed to begin kicking the man's ass, as he was powered up with something called Dark Chakra, when Sasuke showed up. Seeing his friend after so long caused hundreds of emotions to swell inside him. But when he saw Sasuke's cold eyes, he feared the boy he once thought of as a friend and brother no longer existed. Still after defeating a combined Shinno and Zero-tail, Naruto felt a small pang of hope when as Amaru refused to leave him behind. Sasuke threw the young woman into the last escape ship which looked like a flying boat.

Naruto chuckled remembering Sasuke's surprised face when he blew up the ramp the Uchiha had been standing on to get him away from the fortress as well. Naruto had also told Sasuke as he fell that he still intended to return him to Konoha. But even as he said it, a part of him truly doubted he could coming to understand that Sasuke's reliance on his hatred would make that impossible if he learned the truth about the Uchiha Massacre.

Thinking of Amaru brought a smile to his lips due to after he destroyed the fortress the girl had thrown herself out of the lifeboat in order so that the falling jinchuriki wouldn't be alone. He was about to Hiraishin him and the reckless girl somewhere safe, which would have raised all sorts of questions, but luckily Jiraiya had showed up and summoned Gamabunta to act as a cushion to their fall.

Jiraiya had teased him about all manner of things including the fact that he was charming girls to the point that they were willing to follow him into death. Naruto was tempted to tell Jiraiya all that he had been up to, but stopped since he didn't want his exploits ending up in one of his books. Not to mention the Toad Sage had left quickly after saying he was following some leads about Akatsuki's leaders.

Although tempted to seduce Amaru, in the end he had refrained since she had decided to return to her village with the freed villagers, many of whom had suffered roughly at Sky Country's hands. He didn't want to distract her from her self appointed goal of helping them recover so chose to simply wish her the best. When they had gone their separate ways though she had kissed him on the lips chastely, and said she would see him again. Hinata had smiled at him having a good idea of what would happen then, however again he noticed that Sakura looked depressed at the expressed affection for him.

During the past month, he tried to recapture some of the closeness he and Sakura had shared. However it was proving difficult as it almost felt like a wall had sprung up between them. Truthfully one had and it saddened him to know he was the one who built it. But he just didn't know how to talk to her since such a large part of his life he was keeping secret from her. Of course she helped contribute to it since she never brought up any of his dates with Ino, Hinata, or the others, but he guessed she was just too embarrassed to talk about them.

After all, he knew she and Ino used to be rivals and it may have bothered her that technically her friend had been on a date before her. Naruto had considered asking Sakura out on an actual pretend date, however since all his other dates had in fact been real ones; he doubted he'd be able to keep up the charade. Not to mention he still cared deeply for her, and still believed she saw herself as Sasuke's to claim when he returned. Although he had begun to question it recently due to her reactions to Shion and Amaru's closeness at the end of their adventures, he believed in the end it was simply related to the fact he seemed to be finding a love-life, while she clung to a hope that seemed to be getting further and further away.

Rubbing his head, he winced remembering the beating his head had taken from Tsunade's fists first, but whose was by no means last after his lovers had learned from Hinata that he had almost splattered during his fall from Sky's fortress after he caused it to blow up, even Ayame had joined in. Remembering that caused him to forget his previous line of thought as he remembered he needed to meet the Ramen waitress to help her restock the restaurant as she had truly come to appreciate what having a lover who could create a small army when it came to fill the pantry. Taking off down the road, he spared a moment to wonder how Koyuki's entering Hotsprings village was going since if she was sticking to the schedule she gave him upon his last visit she should just be arriving with the next day or so.

 ******************************** *

"Greetings Lady Koyuki," The Daimyo of Hotspring Country and former Head-Shinobi of his village said bowing to her, but only enough to be considered polite, as he greeted her and her party at the entrance to his village. "You do us great honor by choosing our humble village to relax at after such turbulent events back home."

"Thank You," she replied bowing just as much, "I've heard such wonderful things about your village and had to see it for myself."

The Daimyo inclined his head at the compliment before stepping to the side and waving to the village, "Well you've chosen the perfect place to relax. Please follow me as I escort you to your villa." The Daimyo began walking down a stone path pointing out the various attractions of his village. Passing near a large pool surrounded by a several single story apartment buildings whose decks looked out on it and were filled with people lounging around he said, "Are you sure I can't convince you to allow your bodyguard to stay here. Although we are no longer active shinobi, I assure you we are quite sufficient to protect our guests. We feel that in order to truly relax our VIP's should leave behind many of the trappings of their stressful lives."

Before Koyuki could politely refuses her new manager said, "Look. I've already fucking been over this with the cocksucker who I booked her vacation with. Who I might mention fucking brought this topic up several times. The studio has invested considerable money into the Princess Gale franchise. Add to that the matter her last movie set several records and I don't think I need to go into all the reasons the studio wants someone they trust watching over her. Fubuki is that person, so fucking drop it."

Koyuki gave a small nod of apology for her manager's blunt way of speaking, but had to fight down the smile she was feeling. Mainly due to the fact that ever since Tayuya had taken over as her manager, Koyuki had found that people tended to cave to the red-head rather quickly, whether they be the annoying producers on her next film or the Daimyo in front of her, who was obviously surprised that the woman wasn't giving him the respect he felt he deserved.

Still Koyuki was a guest the man obviously wanted happy so bit his tongue in order to refrain from snapping at Tayuya, whose long hair was up in a bun and was wearing dark red business suit that gave her the image of a woman not to be trifled with. "Right, forgive me," the Daimyo said calmly despite the anger his eyes held. "Please follow me."

 ******************************** *

Konan looked over her sunglasses at the new VIP to arrive in the village from the lounge chair she was sitting on. Her arms were folded behind her head as she watched the Daimyo pause for a moment no doubt to convince the Spring Country Princess to let her bodyguard stay at the small apartment building that Konan was currently checked into. Standing, she pulled her glasses off and she allowed her towel to slip from her body to pool on the floor near her chair to reveal her dark blue bikini. Moving to the edge of the pool she dived into the water, sinking beneath the surface as she swam to about the middle of it before floating to the surface on her back.

Staring up at the sky, she watched the group out of the corner of her eye as the red-head laid into the daimyo. As they began moving towards the VIP villas again, Konan wondered if the red-head suspected why the leader of Hotsprings wanted to separate the princess from her protection. Namely, so that they could either get the princess to reveal some secrets of her home or engineer a situation where they could blackmail her. Konan suspected the Daimyo was hoping for the latter since if he could force Koyuki to listen to him. He could in effect pick which of the many countries that were vying for the resources her country held would end up the winner.

Konan let them get out of her sight not truly interested in whether the princess was trapped or not. Rolling over, she began swimming to the edge of the pool to get out since despite her appearance she was there to spy on the village. Pulling herself out of the water she began to walk to her lounge to collect her things when a voice said, "Hey beautiful, you look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

Konan didn't let the sigh she felt escape merely picking up her things and ignored the man, who was staying in the apartment next to hers, as she had since her arrival a week earlier. Despite Nagato having given her the task of learning if Hotspring was betraying them more than a month ago, Deidara and Madara's, she refused to call him Tobi, success in capturing the Three-Tails had delayed her since she needed to help seal it away. Once that task was done a rumor that the Six-tailed jinchuriki had surfaced had also stalled her journey. But after the trail grew cold Nagato had decided to send her.

Entering her apartment through the sliding glass door, she closed it behind her just as the man said, "Hey, come on and live a little."

Closing the blinds, she stripped to shower in order to wash away the chlorine from her skin. Turning on the warm water, she stepped under its spray trying to not let the man get to her. Since most of her life had been defined by loss and bloodshed the idea of "living a little" as the man put it was very tempting. However, she felt guilty already for enjoying her morning swims so found the idea impossible. Dressing in a pair of dark blue pants and a halter top that tied around the back of her neck, she then exited the room through the front door heading to a café along the main street. She had eaten there for lunch every day as a low ranking member of Akatsuki was due to enter the village and confront the Daimyo over the recent ser backs they had experienced. Now that Konan had explored much of the village in order to scout out its defenses. She'd be able to spy on the meeting and if the Daimyo was double dealing the information that Akatsuki had purchased he'd no doubt attempt to cover his tracks and reveal a trail for her to follow. A trail that would hopefully lead to the person or persons responsible for attempting to derail Nagato's plans for world peace.

 ******************************** *

Naruto waved as he approached the waiting brunette. Dressed as she was in a pair of jeans with a white camisole as a top and her hair down, Naruto had a hard time not grabbing her up in his arms and teleporting her to his apartment for a afternoon quickie. However, since he was there to help her he guessed that could wait till after they completed their tasks and enjoyed a date at the movies. Walking in front of her with his hands in his pockets, he stopped and held the arm closest to her out a little. Wordlessly she hooked her own around it moving in close to him as she said, "Thanks again Naruto."

"You don't need to thank me Ayame," Naruto said with a shake of his head, "I should be thanking you. The way you organized all the merchants to show their appreciation to Suna for helping ward off Sky Country has really made things between the two camps rather relaxed lately."

Ayame smiled at the praise to her small contribution to Naruto's goal. After the threat of Sky Country had been dealt with she came up with the idea of feeding all the gathered shinobi, but it quickly grew into a much larger affair. She had gotten a fellow young merchant and tailor Emi to agree to offer free patchwork to the Suna shinobi's clothes that had been damaged. Not to mention, another small Sushi stand run by the family of an old friend of hers named, Kohada, had also contributed. In the end it had been a rather large success as more and more people of Konoha arrived to show their appreciation of the shinobi who helped defend their homes.

Changing the subject, Ayame said, "Are you sure you don't mind taking me to see the new Princess Gale movie tonight? I believe it would be the seventh time you've seen it."

Naruto nodded saying, "If it's what you want to do I'm fine with it."

"Good," Ayame replied, "Ino told me that the new masked shinobi was based off of you. I really want to see if it's true."

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment saying, "Well that's what Koyuki claims at least. She said the producers after they decided to kill her two remaining original vassals wanted Princess Gale to fall into a deep depression. Having experienced it in real life she came up with the masked shinobi character to pull her out of it."

"Really," Ayame said her eyes twinkling, "So who's behind the mask?"

Naruto shrugged saying, "No one really. Right now the part is played by several stuntmen. They'll probably cast someone when it comes time to unmask him."

Ayame giggled at Naruto's naiveté since she had a pretty good idea of who the princess wanted to cast for the role. She shook her head as Naruto arched an eyebrow at her before saying, "It's nothing. There's the first store can you create some clones to come in with me."

Naruto nodded creating the familiar handsign and then waited as Ayame took them inside to gather the stuff her shop needed. After she had paid for everything the clones took the items back to the stand while Ayame and Naruto moved on to the next store. It was a pattern they repeated several times until reaching the last one. As Naruto waited a voice called for him saying, "Hey Naruto!"

Turning he put on a smile that said although he was pleased to see the pink-haired girl. He wished it had been any time but now. "What's up Sakura?"

"Well the new Princess Gale movie came out and I have the day off from hospital duties so I was wondering if you would like to go. I know you saw it with Koyuki but I heard it was really good and…"

"All finished Naruto, now we can go see…" Ayame paused after seeing Sakura her vision of the girl having been blocked by the jinchuriki's back. "Hello Sakura," she said smiling as she stepped closer to the blond.

"Ayame, um hello…I thought you'd be running your shop," Sakura said her stare shifting between the two.

"I closed it after lunch today to restock all the supplies I went through feeding the camping Suna and Leaf shinobi. We were about to go see the new Princess Gale movie. You're more than welcome to join us."

Ayame could see Sakura was tempted to accept. But with a shake of her head the pink-haired medic said, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Suit yourself," Ayame said linking her arm with Naruto's again and began leading him towards the theater.

"I'll see you tomorrow at training, Sakura," Naruto said over his shoulder as he walked alongside Ayame.

"Sure," Sakura said sadly knowing that with Fu there that she'd again feel like a third wheel.

 ******************************** *

Arriving at the expensive villa, Koyuki was rather pleased with the decorum as the two story building had many windows that looked out onto the beautiful scenery that was Hotsprings Country. However, standing in the back of the room with his hands folded in front of him and wearing only a pair of shorts showing off his muscled and toned body was something she knew her manager wasn't too pleased with.

Giving voice to that displeasure Tayuya walked to within several feet of him and after eyeing him appraisingly turned to the daimyo. Jerking her thumb back towards the man she asked angrily, "What the fuck is this?"

"That would be your client's attendant for the week. He'll be around to satisfy all the princess's requests."

Bowing his head the man said, "It'll be my pleasure to serve you your highness. I'm skilled in several forms of massage therapy as well as…"

Rubbing her hand down her face in exasperation Tayuya said, "Shut the fuck up." Focusing on the daimyo she continued, "Can I ask you a question?" She waited until he nodded before saying, "Is this the first time you've handled a guest of my client's stature. I mean fucking really, she's the goddamn star of the Princess Gale movies. A character that is sold based on the perceived purity of its main star and if rumors of her being shacked up with some lothario for the entire time of her vacation reached the public, her image would be shot. Not to mention I doubt the people of her homeland want to see rumors of such things popping up in the gossip rags. Are we on the same page now?"

Visibly holding back his anger the Daimyo nodded saying, "Yes, I'll send an attendant more suitable to your tastes. Now if you'll excuse me." He motioned towards the man who looked disappointed but quickly schooled his face.

Just as they were about to leave Tayuya said, "I trust you cleared me access to your hawk tower so I can keep in touch with the studio."

"It's been taken care of as you requested. Just show up at the Village Hall and you'll be escorted to the tower."

"Thanks," Tayuya said politely as if she hadn't been cussing him out the entire time.

After the two men left and the two kunoichi made sure no listening devices were in place, Fubuki said, "Rather hostile weren't you."

Tayuya shrugged before responding, "Fuck him, I mean his attempt to separate you from the princess was so transparent it was almost insulting. Still, even though he's probably sending a woman attendant now it'll be best not to drop our guard."

Fubuki smiled saying, "Especially since a woman might have more success than a man."

Koyuki blushed at the comment but Tayuya said, "Well make sure to keep your hands to yourself as well," causing the roles between bodyguard and princess to be reversed. Continuing she added, "In any case, with their attention focused on you, Fubuki. It should clear the way for me to get a little recon of their headquarters done, especially since over the next few days I plan to be a permanent fixture there."

 ********************************

Konan waited patiently in the Daimyo's office not that he would ever know she was there unless she wanted him to. The office was rather large with a large desk and even larger painting of him behind it. Placed all along the walls were various filing cabinets several of which were almost as difficult to open as a safe. If Konan had to guess that was where the many secrets that Hotspring Village had stolen from its clients in the past resided. To Konan's surprise and disgust the files on the village's own shinobi weren't that closely guarded. She was currently residing in one of the many cabinets disguised as sheets of paper and was waiting for the Akatsuki member she spotted to be let in to meet the village leader.

The door to the room suddenly flew open as the Daimyo stormed in venting, "Who the hell does that bitch think she is talking to me like that. Damn whore in five minutes she ruined weeks of planning."

The person with him said, "Sir, you need to calm down. Hell I was looking forward to seducing the princess but we'll just have to adapt."

"Oh shut up," the Daimyo said but nevertheless began to calm. "Who's available to attend to Koyuki?"

"Mai…"

"Mai!" the Daimyo said, "She's the first one you come up with she's as much a pain in the ass as Chun-Li."

"True, but unlike Chun-Li, she isn't as adverse to the new way of things and is willing to use the Enticement Touch to pull secrets from our guests."

"Yeah, but she won't sleep with them and the only reason she's willing to do anything at all is because we play on her patriotism."

"Yes sir, but her unwillingness to sleep with a target is actually why I'd send her. It's obviously what Koyuki's manager feared about me being around."

"Fine, fine go tell her. Kami sometimes I wish I could go back in time and strangle her grandfather again for all the hassle those two bitches put me through."

The man left to complete his task and moments later the Daimyo's secretary entered saying, "Sir, a member of the Akatsuki is here to see you."

"Akatsuki," he said worriedly, "Um…send him in."

She heard the man move to sit behind his desk and a moment later the Akatsuki member stepped in causing him to say, "Welcome, welcome…I'm afraid if you are here for more information on jinchuriki we've provided you the location of all the ones we knew of."

The man stepped in and Konan could smell the smoke of his cigar. Taking a chair in front of the desk and sounding far more important then she knew him to be the man said, "The name's Ginji and you can cut the crap. We know you've been selling the "exclusive information" to someone else. Tell me who and I'll tell the higher ups you cooperated. Maybe just maybe then they won't descend on this shit stain village and wipe it off the face of the planet."

Apparently the Daimyo knew the man in front of him wasn't capable of doing anything one way or the other as he calmed considerably before saying, "Perhaps you'll take a moment to remember your place. Your bosses are important and dangerous people true, you however are easily replaceable. Let me remind you that you also stand at the center of my village and it's a long way to the edge of it. Need I go on."

"N-no," Ginji said his earlier bluster fading.

"Good, now I'm afraid I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"Someone interfered with two of our captures. It was the same person both times so the bosses believe you've been selling your information to that person or a group she represents."

"A reasonable deduction, I suppose. Tell your masters I understand their concerns, but that I haven't risen to this rank by accident and double-crossing clients of Akatsuki's reputation is something that I'm aware would be a fatal mistake."

"Well what am I going to tell them then, to take you at your word?"

"Truthfully I don't care. The only reason they would send a man of your low rank is because they believe they can learn who I'm dealing with due to my panicked trying to cover my tracks. Since, I am in fact innocent there is nothing for me to cover up so they won't be seeing what they expect and the matter will be dropped. You've served your purpose and can leave."

Konan had to admit the Daimyo impressed her with his analyst of the situation. But she knew that despite his apparent calmness inside he could be panicking so decided to remain in place for a few days. After all she may learn something of value to use against the man the next time they needed information and could get a discount. At the very least it would stop Kakuzu's complaining about the money it cost the organization.

 ******************************* **

Tsunade looked over the file of the kunoichi that Shizune's test results said was alive despite her long being considered dead. Despite having the information of Shizune's test for a month, she was no closer to coming to a decision on what to do with it so drumming her fingers over her desk she asked her first apprentice, "What do you think I should do?"

"I wouldn't presume to know, Lady Tsunade"

"It isn't presuming if I ask Shizune," Tsunade said her tone amused, "And I thought I told you to drop the Lady Tsunade crap."

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade," Shizune said a hint of a smile on her lips. But turning serious she answered Tsunade saying "I would suppress the information we believe her to be alive since we don't know all the facts. If she is working with Danzou, our coming forward with the information may cause her to disappear again. But even if that isn't the case coming forward causes us to lose more than we gain."

Looking at the file of the young Leaf kunoichi with two purple marks on her face Tsunade said, "I've been leaning towards that myself, but…"

"I know Lady Tsunade. But if revealing Rin to be alive to the village and Kakashi causes her to go underground again, we'll miss whatever chance we have to learn what happened to her."

Tsunade nodded before closing the file and handed it to Shizune saying, "Alright we'll bury it for now."

"What about Naruto?"

"I'll tell him. I just got done worrying over keeping secrets from him. I'm not about to start a new round of that."

"But what if he wants to tell Kakashi?"

"I'll explain why that isn't a good idea. I'm sure he'll come around to our way of thinking. If not, well I'm sure I can think of ways to keep him occupied."

 ******************************** *

Tayuya was reading a letter from Koyuki's studio to the princess who was currently clad in only a towel as her attendant massaged her back. "So anyway the studio says its thinking of casting the lead from Icha, Icha to star with you after they unmask the shinobi and wanted to get your thoughts."

"What why?" Koyuki said looking up from the massage table.

"They haven't come out and said it but I think they want to cast him as a romantic lead with you. They probably feel you have good chemistry with each other."

"Ugh, kindly tell them that acting is what I do and if I have to kiss that toad one more time I'll quit."

"Really," Fubuki said from where she sat watching the beautiful woman massage her country's leader, "I thought you two got alone rather well on the screen."

"It's what you didn't see that's the problem. I enjoyed making that movie but when it came to kissing him, let's just say he took the opportunity to get a little grabby."

"Any suggests," Tayuya asked although she had a good idea.

Not playing exactly into her game Koyuki said, "Tell the studio that if they want to unmask the character they should hire a real ninja."

"Right," Tayuya said sharing a look with Fubuki, "Any particular one in mind."

Smiling as she looked down Koyuki said, "I have an idea or two. Mmmm, right there Mai. Your hands are divine."

"Thank you," the masseuse said kindly, "So if you don't mind me asking who's this shinobi you want them to hire."

Despite the innocent question, Koyuki felt a small compulsion to answer it. Nothing as strong as when Naruto used his control over her, but she would have responded without realizing it if she hadn't known what to expect. "Oh no one special," she said her tone light and amused, "In any case, is there any other business I need to attend to."

"No, but I'll be leaving the village today after I send your reply's out. I need to scout the locations the studio provided to see if they are suitable. I probably won't be back by the time you leave."

"Alright, have a safe trip," Koyuki said before groaning in approval of the job Mai was doing.

Tayuya nodded before making her way to the door. Leaving she smiled at how pathetically easy it had been to scout the village's defenses. Tonight after being seen leaving the village she would return to hit the Daimyo's office for Kanji 's file. If not for the fact that she wanted to appear to be just a simple manager she probably would have made her move the first night. It was obvious that although a few of the kunoichi and shinobi kept up with their skills,the village relied on its outer defense and the fact that they had a working roster for almost every shinobi village. But once someone was able to infiltrate unannounced like she had well then all their defenses were as useful as a boat in a desert.

Entering the Village Hall she spared a moment to look at the Daimyo's office door and resisted shaking her head at the fact that the place all their secrets were kept was so accessible. Still if the rumors that the current Daimyo had blackmailed the old one into stepping down and naming him as a successor then she guessed he simply believed nobody dared to want to get on his bad side. Reaching the Hawk tower, she handed her letter over and informed them that she would be leaving so not to expect a response. From the tower she made straight for the gate and signed out.

As she left she could feel several shinobi tail her partly to protect her from trouble, but also to insure she was actually leaving. She smiled internally as they eventually left her to her own devices since making sure she was leaving wasn't the trick. But insuring that she didn't return was.

 ******************************** *

Konan relied on years of training to remain alert despite the week of boredom. Listening to the Daimyo berate one of his kunoichi for her lack of ability in learning anything of value from Princess Koyuki other than some tidbits about her next movie quickly grew stale. Still it hadn't been a complete waste as she did learn that the Daimyo had murdered the girl's grandfather when he attempted to stop him from blackmailing his predecessor. It was unlikely but that bit of information may come in handy one day. She was about to let her consciousness fade to get some sleep as the Daimyo had gone home for the night when a thief silently entered the room.

 ******************************** *

Tayuya spent the several hours waiting for nightfall filling out her bingo book or more accurately adding an entry. Apparently Tsunade either didn't know of or didn't consider kunoichi from Hotspring Village to be viable targets as there had been no entries for them. But having seen Mai Shiranui, Tayuya was sure it was a possibility Naruto would one day target her, if only to have a spy in a village that seemed hellbent on gathering as much information on other countries and villages as possible.

Thinking of the busty brunette kunoichi who kept her long hair up in a ponytail and wore a red kimono that was very revealing, Tayuya could easily see that while her other kunoichi fell into the lazy art of simply seducing guests, she actually kept up with the hard training being a shinobi required. However she doubted it would be any time soon that Naruto's attention would shift to the small village so put it out of her mind as she reached the wall surrounding it. Having timed the guards over the week inside she knew this section of wall generally was without its guard since the man was having an illicit affair with his superior's wife. Since the superior was a drunkard that couldn't be bothered to leave the guardhouse she knew there was virtually no chance anyone would be checking that the men were doing their duty.

Quickly scaling the ten foot wall, she didn't even pause before leaping back down. Dressed similarly to how Koharu had been when she investigated the Leaf Prison, she hoped that if word reached Danzou somehow that it would confirm another village was on the move. Easily reaching the Village Hall and slipping past the sleeping guards, she picked the lock of the Daimyo's office door and entered the room. After soundlessly closing the door behind her, Tayuya made her way to the filing cabinets filled with the Village's personnel.

Hoping that Kanji wasn't an assumed name or that he didn't have a last one she began searching through the appropriate cabinet. Easily finding it, she flipped it open and almost thought she had grabbed the wrong folder as the young man whose picture looked back at her was almost nothing like the description she had been given. The only thing that did match the geeky acne ridden teen was the tuff of white hair that he had. Quickly scanning the file, she learned that he was a member of the Village's Cryptanalysis Division and had gone rogue shortly before the village changed into the pleasure resort it now was. Getting curious, she delved deeper and learned that just before abandoning the village an archeology team of genin he had been leading, unearthed some old ruins and that he had become fascinated with an old scroll that had been hidden behind a powerful barrier.

The old village leader had banned the team from trying to decode it confident that the only reason someone had for hiding such an artifact was to make sure it never saw the light of day again. Still apparently Kanji had been unwilling to let the matter drop and had secretly attempted to decode it. Eventually his attempts had been learned of and they tried to arrest him. Kanji had escaped but a few of his early notes had been captured as had the original scroll.

If Tayuya had to guess, Kanji had been able to escape with enough of his research that he had been able to create the Temptation's Touch as well as changing the caster's chakra to bind the women the jutsu was used on. She also believed that those early notes had ended up in the current Daimyo's hands and that once he realized what it was had created a weaker jutsu of his own from the unfinished notes. Naturally the previous Daimyo and his Village Leader who had been loyal to him, tried to oppose the takeover by the current one but were nullified or eliminated.

She also realized that if the Daimyo had possession of the original scroll and still had the weakest jutsu, it meant he had not been able to decode it in the ten years it had been in his grasp. Looking around the room, she wondered where the man would keep it. Her eyes immediately settled on the black filing cabinets that had heavy duty safe looks on the drawers and appeared to be made of cast iron. Rejecting them as too obvious she moved to his desk and began searching through the drawers. Making sure to check them for false bottoms, she was on the verge of giving up when she noticed several notches on the underside of the desk. Touching one, she felt that it could be slid so pulled it out slowly. After the seventh notch appeared her excellent hearing picked up a faint click. Realizing she was dealing with a disguised lock, she did the same for the other two slides. When the third clicked in place a panel opened on top of the desk. Feeling the thrill of discovery, she opened the disguised panel and saw an ancient green scroll wrapped with a red cord.

Pulling it out, she examined it not recognizing any of the characters on the outside so stuffed it into her pouch. Closing the panel, she was tempted to leave a thank you note but decided against it. Making the room look exactly like it had before her arrival she grabbed Kanji's file as well and began heading for the door. Just as she was about to reach it one of the filing cabinets doors opened by itself and from it sheets of paper began flying from it. For a moment Tayuya feared she had upset a ghost, but when the paper began to take the form of a woman wearing a black cloak with red clouds, she would have preferred the specter.

Throwing the door open she threw caution to the wind as she sprinted out of the building. On her way, she flew by the sleeping guards who snapped awake. Luckily for Tayuya they focused on the woman just emerging from the Daimyo's office.

"Halt," the lead guard said reaching for his pouch but slumped over dead as a sheet of paper folded itself into a shuriken and embedded itself in his throat. His partner ran for a small button and although several paper shuriken buried themselves in his back, his corpse slammed into it raising the alarm in the village.

Tayuya cursed, but kept running confident that she could reach the wall before the guard who had abandoned his post could or the Akatsuki member she had apparently had the misfortune to stumble on caught up.

 ******************************** *

Koyuki sat up in bed as an alarm began sounding throughout the village. Throwing a robe on, she raced downstairs to see Fubuki staring out a window that looked out onto the village. She was about to ask if the women thought Tayuya was in trouble, but the Spring-nin had the presence of mind to say, "I'm not sure what's going on princess. Perhaps Mai can explain."

Remembering that the attendant was still in the villa she was about to go get her when the young woman's voice cut in saying, "That's the intruder alarm. If I had to guess it's probably a thief. Sadly with all the rich guests that we have we tend to make a tempting target. I doubt whoever it is will get away."

However, a large explosion went off near the center of the village causing the kunoichi's eyes to go wide in shock. It was obvious she wanted to go and see what was wrong but her duty to protect the guest under her care prevented it. Fubuki said, "If you wish to go you can. I can see to the princess."

The young woman nodded quickly darting out of the villa and towards the center of the disturbance. As soon as she was gone Koyuki asked, "What should we do?"

"Nothing, if Tayuya needs help she'll summon Naruto. We need to make sure we maintain we had nothing to do with this." Although she didn't like it the actress knew her bodyguard was right so went back to bed although sleep was hard to come by.

 ******************************** *

After detonating the paper clone she had made with an exploding tag she spent a moment to make sure the various shinobi were only stunned as she didn't want to turn things into an Akatsuki bloodbath. Confident they were, she shifted her attention in the direction the thief had ran and created a pair of paper wings to take flight. She caught up to the retreating woman just as she jumped from the wall into the forest. Diving down Konan flew through the trees and could hear the woman cursing as she attempted to stay ahead of her.

Pulling back, Konan flapped her wings and two large paper shuriken flew from them. One hit the branch of the tree that the masked kunoichi had just landed on and sliced through it causing her to fall to the ground below. Konan could see the woman was skilled as she rolled along the ground and barely broke her stride as she got back to her feet.

The kunoichi kept running coming up to the second shuriken that had missed and buried itself in the ground. She stopped and began to reverse course as the shuriken began unfolding into hundreds of sheets of paper that began to take Konan's form. "Surrender," she said calmly, "and explain what it is you took from the Daimyo's office."

"Fuck you bitch," the woman snapped pulling a flute from her pouch.

As soon as she began playing Konan was countering the genjutsu the woman attempted to place on her. Her speed at doing so obviously surprised the woman as she went in with a kick that Konan easily blocked. She reached out to grab the woman but only caught her mask which she pulled away to reveal long red hair. Guessing the red-head kunoichi in front of her may have been the one meddling in Akatsuki's attempts to capture the jinchuriki she said, "It seems this trip may have not been the waste I thought it was. Are you the one responsible for aiding the jinchuriki in escaping us?"

Although the kunoichi didn't respond in words the smile she sported seemed to support Konan's theory. The kunoichi quickly reached into her pouch again and pulling a flashbomb before throwing it on the ground. Konan covered her eyes as it exploded and once her eyes recovered found she was alone. A small smile appeared on her face before she broke into sheets of paper that began folding into small butterflies.

 ******************************** *

Tayuya looked behind her hoping she gave the woman the slip. Although tempted to call Naruto, she didn't want to see him injure himself again especially if she could get away on her own. Focusing forward again, she was in mid-leap when a horde of white butterflies surrounded her. As they began unfolding themselves into sheets of paper, she cursed but realized she was caught as the paper began sticking to her body wrapping around her tightly. Hitting the ground hard, she began to panic as a piece of paper covered her mouth preventing her from breathing. Activating her Level Two form, her body began to grow and shift but the paper simply expanded with her.

"It's pointless, you can't escape. Tell me who you work for."

The paper over her mouth pulled back and she took a deep breath before screaming. Using a new jutsu she had worked during her time training with Tsunade and the others in Konoha, the scream quickly went subsonic and began to blow the paper away from her body. A piece tried to muffle her but her jutsu easily blew it away. Getting to her feet, Tayuya could see her opponent had been stunned by the close range sonic barrage, but doubting it would delay her for long and not liking her odds alone called for Naruto using her Kyuubi mark.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was enjoying the grinding actions of the blonde in his lap. Sitting in his chair with Ino rubbing her ass against his cock was quickly getting Naruto to the point where he'd stand her up and bend her over in order to bury his cock in her. From the wetness that was beginning to soak into his jeans he could tell she was too.

However he stiffened as he felt Tayuya call for him which Ino noticed saying, "What's wrong?"

"Tayuya's in trouble."

"What!? Again fuck…well at least we're still fully clothed although I could use some new pan…" The rest of what Ino said was lost to time and space as he teleported them to Tayuya.

"…ties." Ino finished. Taking in the situation she didn't need to know what to do as she quickly focused on the woman in red and black. Seeing she was stunned and trusting in Naruto to watch her body she created her family's handsign to transport her spirit into the Akatsuki member. She was just getting her bearings in the new body when she heard Naruto shout, "Tayuya wait no."

Turning, she only had enough time to say, "Fuck," before the fist collided with her jaw.

 ******************************** *

Konan came too suspended by her tied together wrists in the air and realized that although she was still wearing her cloak the clothes beneath it had been removed. Also from the fact she couldn't feel her chakra she realized that she had been taken prisoner, no doubt by the people the kunoichi worked for. Opening her eyes, she found that she had been blindfolded but could still sense several people in the room.

Although in all honesty they weren't attempting to keep their presences hidden from her especially as she heard another kunoichi say, "Ouch, you didn't have to punch me you know."

"I didn't, I punched her," the voice of the kunoichi she had given chase to cut in.

"When I was in her body," the first fired back. "Don't you know how my jutsu works?"

"I told you I didn't fucking see you guys. Excuse me for focusing on the fucking S-class bitch."

"Tayuya, Ino, it seems our guest has awoken," a distinctly male voice said cutting the argument off.

Konan heard one of the women get off from what sounded like a bed and was surprised it sounded like bare feet walking over wooden boards. A rough yank of the blindfold filled Konan's eyes with light causing her to blink several times till her vision adjusted.

Once it did so though she focused on the red-head before her gaze moved onto a blonde woman sitting on the bed she had heard. Next it moved to a man sitting in a sturdy and decorative oak chair, and from her research she recognized as the nine-tailed jinchuriki. Looking around the room she found herself in a expensive looking apartment and for a moment believed she was in Konoha. However a glance out a window dispelled that notion as it appeared that the village that lay outside was nearing winter not the spring Konoha would be experiencing.

However the jinchuriki's presence all but confirmed the village that captured her causing her to say, "I should have guessed the kunoichi worked for Konoha. You have been the village causing us the most grief."

Konan was confused though when the red-head laughed saying, "I don't work for the Leaf, you cunt." Her confusion cleared though as Tayuya went and sat in Naruto's lap kissing him deeply causing the two to forget about her for a moment. When they came up for air Konan asked Naruto, "Have you gone rogue?"

The blonde kunoichi moved from the bed stopping in front of her saying, "You know for our prisoner you ask an awful lot of questions."

Calmly Konan replied, "Perhaps because you have asked none yourself."

Ino turned from the Akatsuki member to ask, "So, how are you going to handle this?"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted.

"Perhaps, I can suggest something," a voice in his head said.

"Kyuubi," Naruto thought, "How are you talking to me?"

"I've been working on a way that doesn't require you to be angry. After what we shared it is surprisingly easy to do now."

"Maybe not so surprising," Naruto thought amused and could picture her own smile as well, "So what do you have in mind, using the Super Temptation's Touch."

"No, although it was effective against Koharu, I think this one requires a little more insight into what she could experience at your hands."

"Tell me more."

Meanwhile Ino and Tayuya looked at each other in confusion as Naruto spaced out with the red-head asking, "What the fuck is he doing?"

"I think he's talking to Kyuubi," Ino replied.

A moment later Naruto focused on Ino saying, "How would you like to participate in an experiment?"

"What sort of experiment?" Ino asked with a small amount of trepidation.

"One that has us picking up where we left off in my apartment."

"Sounds fun," Ino said trusting Naruto who began raising his hand towards her from the chair. To her surprise a red claw shot out and hit her in the chest but nothing seemed to happen. Till she felt a small charge on her back and looking over her shoulder saw it emerge holding a blue aura that matched her physique. The claw then hit Konan before pulling out an aura that matched the Akatsuki member's which was pulled into her as the claw returned to Naruto.

"What was that?" Tayuya asked from Naruto's lap.

Getting to his feet, Naruto carried Tayuya to the bed to set her down before moving to Ino saying, "Something Kyuubi has been working on." Reaching the blonde Naruto tilted her head up saying, "Thanks for agreeing," before descending for a kiss. Ino responded immediately and moaned when Naruto groped her breast over her purple shirt.

To all the kunoichi's surprise it was mirrored by the tied up Akatsuki member. Konan quickly calmed herself, still wondering just what had happened. When the two shinobi began kissing she had been too shocked at their bold behavior to notice feeling as if her mouth was being explored. However when the jinchuriki had grouped the blonde kunoichi she had immediately become aware as it felt like a hand had been placed on her own breast.

Ino looked back at her with a devious smile saying, "I see." Facing the blond man she began kissing him again and this time Konan was very aware of the sensations she was feeling as her body began to respond. Feeling her pussy growing wet she tried to will her body to resist, however upon feeling the experienced hands playing over Ino's body she knew her chances of succeeding were near zero. But she took a small amount of satisfaction in holding back a moan as Ino let hers out when the jinchuriki began sucking her tit through her shirt.

Konan wanted to look away but couldn't, as she wanted to know where next she could begin to expect the phantom hands playing over her body. Her breath hitched as she noticed the kunoichi fall back on the bed and spread her legs wide to show her dampened panties. When the jinchuriki pushed them aside to bury two fingers in her, Konan had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning. Soon though even that wasn't enough and she was moaning right along with the blond and to her surprise red-head who had moved to the chair to watch and was rubbing her pussy as well.

Although never having taken a lover Konan, knew the young man was skilled as the feeling in her pussy was quickly intensifying in the way her own self-explorations told her was going to be a large orgasm. But to her surprise the feelings began to dim just as Ino cried out, "Yes…right there… Cumming!"

Konan's eyes went wide in shock, but it was due more to herself as she had been hoping to enjoy the feeling welling up in her. Not having been allowed to experience it she felt cheated almost. But she soon found herself fighting back a moan as Naruto removed Ino's panties and replaced his fingers with his tongue. Again she felt her body building up to something amazing but this time she was denied it as Ino stopped his pussy eating to pull him up into a kiss. With her hand she freed his cock before saying, "I think it's time for the main event."

Konan almost shouted no, but instead moaned as Naruto buried his dick inside Ino who squealed in delight. Naruto pounded her senseless in every position Konan had ever bothered to learn about and to the blonde kunoichi's delight brought her to orgasm more times than Konan could keep track of. Her inability to count was due to her quickly losing her mind under the assault that brought her to the edge countless times, but never pushed her over. When Ino collapsed backwards onto Naruto's chest fully sated having been facing away as she rode his dick, only Konan's pride had kept her from screaming out to do her next. A pride that took a small beating as Tayuya joined the two on the bed saying, "You should see the fucking puddle under this bitch. She's leaking like a spigot."

Konan looked away as the nude jinchuriki got up from the bed and headed to the shower. As he paused Konan almost reached out to him with a foot to get his attention but fought the impulse. Several minutes later he was dressed and to her surprise cut her down from the ceiling. Helping her stand he said, "Clean yourself up. Your clothes are in the bathroom. Don't try to run, with no chakra you won't get very far."

Konan nodded weakly and made her way to the bathroom. Pulling her cloak over her head she could make out the sound of Tayuya arguing with Naruto. Although not exactly clear as to what she was saying Konan understood the jist of it to be that they had her right where they wanted her so why were they letting her off the hook. Naruto's reply was calm and quiet so she had no idea as to what he said, but Tayuya apparently understood as she stopped yelling. However, Konan felt a phantom pang in her pussy as the red-head instead began moaning. Hoping a shower would calm her body she wanted to remain in the water until she was sure the two had stopped their lovemaking. But having already seen his amazing stamina instead gave up when the water turned to ice.

After toweling off and dressing, she stepped out of the bathroom to see a nude and satisfied Tayuya had joined Ino on the bed. Naruto for the most part appeared none the worse for wear. Tossing her a coat as the clothes she wore under her cloak had consisted of a halter top and skin tight pants, he said, "Bundle up its getting cold outside."

Following his own advice he put on a heavy coat and wrapped a scarf around his face. Stepping out into the cold air, Konan was glad it was helping to keep her body calm. Following beside the blond she asked, "If your purpose was to get me to sleep with you. It seems foolish to give me time to recover."

"Unless I'm giving you the time to recover only to do it all over again in order to break you," Naruto said as he stopped on a bridge that passed through Spring Country's capital.

Konan was willing to admit she was already near that point so said, "We both know that isn't what this is about."

Naruto nodded saying, "True, I guess in the end I couldn't hate you enough to take you in such a state."

"What do you mean?"

"You've attacked and killed my fellow jinchuriki, not to mention you would have probably done the same to Tayuya. But despite that…I guess I just want to know, why? Or, what makes you so determined to kill us jinchuriki?"

"A pointless exercise," Konan said feeling more and more like her stoic self, "Your death will lead to peace that is all you need to understand."

When Naruto's blue eyes saddened at her response, Konan had to look away suddenly feeling as if Yahiko was looking at her. What was worse was the sensation that if it had been Yahiko he would be looking at her in disappointment. Konan had long wrestled with the fact that the current incarnation of Akatsuki was nothing like the original. Instead of a group of ideological rebels it was made up of thugs like Ginji or complete sadists like Hidan had been. In many ways she felt that Yahiko had been the guiding light that had kept the group pure and with his death that light had been swallowed up by the darkness Madara represented. Still Nagato had willing followed the ancient Uchiha's lead and while hesitant to do so herself, in order to support her remaining friend and orphan had soon followed suit.

But Naruto's clear blue eyes began to make her question if she should have if only a little. Lost in thought she was surprised when he placed a hand on her shoulder to ask, "Are you alright?"

Pushing it away she said, "Fine, were you saying something?"

"I asked, how?"

Confused she replied, "Pardon?"

"How does my death help bring about peace? I mean if you do kill me you know of at least two women that aren't going to be pleased with you, seems to me that would only perpetuate the cycle of violence. Besides I have it on good authority that the only reason to collect all the Bijuu in one place would be to unite them into the Ten-tailed beast."

"What is that?"

Hearing her honest confusion Naruto said, "I suppose it's possible you aren't aware of what it is. However, it just shows the fire you are playing with. But you still haven't answered my question, how does my death lead to peace?"

"Do you honestly think I will simply divulge our plan for peace to the enemy?"

"Well considering we seem to want the same goal I was sort of hoping yeah you would," Naruto said smiling beneath the scarf.

Konan scoffed saying, "Do you honestly believe sleeping with various kunoichi will lead to world peace?"

Sounding just as disbelieving Naruto countered, "Do you really believe my death will lead to world peace?"

Konan glared at him but she found it wilting under the amused blue eyes that reminded her of Yahiko. "If you must know I bear you no animosity, but I am set on my path."

"Well as long as you don't hate me, I'm cool with you killing me then," Naruto replied amused before starting to walk again.

Konan was surprised that he didn't seem to be waiting for her. For a moment she considered disappearing into the crowd, but surprising herself as she soon began following alongside him. Seeing the ruined Crystal Hall and the Sandayu Theater, Konan was surprised that she was in Spring Country. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"Any particular reason you need to know?" Naruto responded cryptically.

Guessing she wouldn't get a straight answer she changed the subject saying, "I thought Spring Country no longer experienced winter."

"They've been ramping down the heat generators slowly giving the impression of fall. I expect by tonight or tomorrow the snow will fall again. I suppose they realize that if they don't let the snow fall every few months the soil that is rich with nutrients now will eventually dry up. I guess maybe that's what the cycle of peace and war is sort of like."

"Your cycle merely perpetuates the violence against the smaller countries," Konan said bitterly. "That's why it's easy for you to speak of peace." Naruto didn't respond so she asked rather surprised, "You don't deny it?"

"Can't really," Naruto admitted, "I'm not saying you don't have a reason to believe what you believe. Only I think any peace you can achieve using the methods you have will result in nothing but misery."

"You don't know misery," Konan shot at him angrily.

She was taken aback by the way the young man's blue eyes hardened and the way his voice to on a steely edge as he said, "I spent most of my life alone and without am idea of why till I turned thirteen. I watched all the other kids play and have grand times all the while wondering, why not me? So I have a good idea of what being miserable is like and even though you may think your misery is better and more traumatic, and they may even be. I at least understand that peace brought about through intimidation and violence isn't peace."

Konan was surprised when after he took a deep breath and released it, his anger seemed to disappear. Not understanding the man's motives at all, she asked, "I take it that you gained something if I submitted to the lust your jutsu brought about? Why not simply take me by force and be done with it?"

Naruto shrugged saying, "It would prove you were right and that the ends justify the means. I want to bring about the peace we both seek by changing the minds of people. To that end, I've been working at putting people in place that can change the policies' of my and the other villages."

"The women you've seduced up to now I imagine."

"Yes," Naruto admitted.

"So you gain some sort of control over them then."

"True, but I have only needed to use it in one case and that wasn't related to my ambition. You see Konan; it would be meaningless if they only agreed to help me because I forced them to. Just like any peace brought about through conquest would be. I know it won't be easy, and I know there will be battles and bloodshed. However, when I achieve my goal it will be because the villages will understand that we aren't so different after all and that working together we can achieve anything."

Konan stared at the blond who she could tell was smiling at her from the way his eyes lit up. She looked away unable to think of anything to counter what he said as the only thing that came to mind was, "If we get our way, you'll be dead." It was a thought that actually made her sick to her stomach as she felt she would be no different than Hanzo or Danzou, the two men that had robbed the world of the light Yahiko had been.

 ******************************** *

The rest of the walk through Spring Country's Capital was done in silence. Konan kept sending glances the jinchuriki's way and realized the reason he was covering his face was so that the citizens wouldn't recognize their princess's savior. And if what Konan suspected was true, her lover. If she was right it seemed to back up what Naruto was saying as all the Elemental Countries were vying for the new resources of Spring Country. If Naruto had already charmed Koyuki then wouldn't Konoha be the one to reap the benefits. But if the rumors she had heard were true, before taking her vacation Koyuki had put the trade talks on hold in order to make sure Nadare hadn't already begun swaying them.

Although there was a chance that she would come back and award Konoha with a deal. Konan suspected it would be a broader one that allowed many of the nations to benefit. The fact that Naruto hadn't forced her to submit to him was perhaps proof that she was right. Still, she realized that she was now in a rather precarious position, as Naruto couldn't just let her go without gaining some means to control her, which meant she may be spending the rest of her life in prison. It wasn't exactly a heartwarming idea, especially since she was finding herself questioning her ideals now that another path seemed to have opened before her.

Reaching the apartment she guessed belonged to Tayuya in her role as Koyuki's manager, Naruto held the door open for her a small gesture she believed had been ingrained in him due to his many suspected relationships. As he followed in behind her, he noticed the red-head was missing so asked Ino, "Where's Tayuya?"

"She had to catch a boat to the mainland," Ino said looking up from a medical journal she was reading. "She still has to scout out some locations for Koyuki's next movie. She said to fucking lock up when we leave." Naruto chuckled, as he began to take his jacket and scarf off as he hung them up as Ino asked hesitantly. "Um, so what are we going to do with her?"

"A good question, but one I don't have an answer to right this moment."

"Naruto, if she…"

"I know Ino," he said taking Konan's coat from her and also hanging it up. Moving to the blonde kunoichi he kissed her lightly saying, "But for right now, let's give her some time to think over what I've discussed with her."

"We wouldn't have this problem if you had just fucked her senseless when she was wet and ready."

Konan was surprised the girl seemed to have no problem with Naruto taking her when she had been on the verge of giving up earlier. Noticing the glare she received from Ino as Naruto moved away she supposed it was due to the fact that as far as the kunoichi was concerned she was the enemy. Thinking along that line Konan was surprised that she no longer thought of herself as such. Knowing there was only one way to truly prove to both that she wished to bring about Naruto and Nagato's goal but using the jinchuriki's philosophy, she reached up behind her neck unfastening the straps that held her halter top up.

Both blonds' eyes went wide as she lowered it down to reveal her breasts to the pair. Naruto got over his first asking, "Konan what are you doing?"

Walking down a hall to the bedroom where she had experienced the phantom pleasure of being made love to she said unemotionally, "I find that I wish to help you in your endeavors. As the only other alternative seems to be a lifetime in prison, this is the quickest way to convince you of my sincerity."

Naruto and Ino followed her down the hall and as she stopped at the foot of the bed she said, "Naruto, I will submit to you but don't wish my first time to be a spectacle."

Understanding Naruto looked over his shoulder saying, "Sorry Ino."

"Hey wai…" Ino tried to say but was cut off as the door closed in front of her. Naruto chuckled as he heard her griping outside. Moving to Konan who was standing with her back towards him with her arms now covering her breast he hugged her from behind saying, "Thank you."

"Naruto, you could slaughter the rest of Akatsuki and I wouldn't mourn the loss but please help me save its leader Nagato. He used to be just as idealistic as you."

Naruto hugged her tighter and she could feel that he had removed his shirt as well. Surprised at how warm he felt she imagined it was because of the light she believed he emanated. He placed a kiss along her neck before whispering in her ear, "I promise to do everything in my power to do so."

Hearing his honest sincerity she turned her head to see it in his eyes before closing them as he kissed her gently. Once it ended she said, "That was my first kiss."

Surprised, he asked, "Are you sure you wish to continue?"

Konan was shocked to say the least, but nodded saying, "If I'm going to return to Akatsuki without raising suspicion I need to return immediately. I may be able to explain my absence as me tracking the thief to Spring… but it will be pushing things."

"I can have you back tomorrow. But you didn't answer my question."

Naruto began tweaking her nipple pulling a small moan from the kunoichi who replied, "I'm sure. It's the only way you can trust me not to betray you on such a short timetable."

Beginning to kiss where her neck meet her shoulder Naruto stated, "You're being rather evasive. Maybe I should ask another pair of lips for the answer."

Confused at first she watched as the hand that been playing with her nipple slowly moved down her stomach stopping for a moment to play with the piercing in her belly button. Once it resumed its journey he stopped at the button of her pants. He paused there and she assumed it was to give her a chance to tell him to stop. However instead she moaned pleasantly as he began to kiss her neck again. Taking that as permission he opened that snap of her pants but surprised her when he stuck his other hand in the back of her jeans pushing them down in the process. He bent her forward until she was forced to support herself with her hands on the bed. Then with her jeans around her knees he began to slowly rub her slit making her moan in arousal.

Hearing the woman that except for during her few outbursts of anger seemed to be rather stoic moan had Naruto's cock ready to be deployed. However, he refrained instead burying a finger insider her as he used the palm of his hand to rub her ass. Finding her to be completely drenched he said, "You might be trying to sound calm and logical about it. But your pussy is saying it wants me to bury my cock inside it and to make you scream like Ino was earlier. Is that true?"

Blushing and moaning she said, "N-no…I-I just want…mmmm…" Her sentence ended in a moan as Naruto added another finger and began working them furiously inside her cunt.

Naruto chuckled as he replied, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Konan you say you want me to trust you, but here you are lying to me." Working his fingers faster she could hear the wet sounds her pussy was making and felt her body turn red as he said, "Can't you hear how wet you are?" She groaned in loss as he removed them but dropped her head into the mattress to hide her face as he said, "Damn, you're pussy juices are leaving a saliva trail on my fingers."

He pressed his crotch up against her ass and she could feel his hardness through his jeans as he gently grabbed her chin to raise her head. To her embarrassment she realized it was the hand that he had just been fingering her with from the wetness she felt. He then moved one of the fingers that had been in her liquid heat over her lips and to her surprise before she realized what she was doing she had opened her mouth to allow him to put it inside. However, despite realizing it she nonetheless didn't stop her tongue from seeking the finger out and tasting her essence that coated it.

Naruto smiled as Konan's lips wrapped around his finger and he felt her tongue begin to slide around it. Grinding his crotch into her mound she whimpered causing him to pull the finger from her mouth and step back. He smiled as she looked over her shoulder her eyes no longer half-hooded in her calm and stoic matter but now alive with lust. Reaching for the button of his own jeans he opened it and pulled his jeans and boxers down revealing his hard cock. Stepping back up to Konan, he rubbed it against her drooling lower lips as he said, "I know what I have to do. I'm going to have to fill your hot snatch with my cock and cum until it becomes second nature to admit how much you want it."

Lining himself up and with her pants still only partially pulled down he slowly pushed his cock into her. Konan stiffened in both pleasure and discomfort at the intrusion so Naruto allowed her cunt to grow use to being wrapped around his cock. He remained perfectly still for several moment and waited until she began to slowly move her hips despite the handicap her pants present. Grabbing her hips, he pulled almost completely out causing her to sigh at the loss but moan as he slowly pushed back in. He repeated the pattern for several minutes waiting until she grew used to it to surprise her.

After pulling all the way out to the tip, he shocked her by slamming forward pushing up against her womb in the process. Konan arched her head back screaming, "Oh God…" But found that any further attempt to put what she felt into words failed her as Naruto continued to pound her snatch with a relentless pace and fury.

Experiencing bliss, she found her arms could no longer support her and she fell forward onto the mattress. The sudden move caused Naruto to slip from her cunt causing a moaned whine to escape her. But he quickly found her slippery hole again burying his length in her. The brief respite allowed her to find her voice again and as he continued his assault she began moaning, "Oh…god….oh Kami….it's it's nothing like I imagined. D-don't stop…"

Leaning down to her ear, Naruto said, "O-oh you don't have to worry about that Konan. I told you…you're body's going to become intimately familiar with the sensation of my cock pounding away at your pussy."

"Yes…yes…" Konan moaned, while trying to look back at the man who awakened her to the world of pleasure. However, she tensed suddenly as her orgasm washed over her causing her to shout, "Oh FFFFuuuuuccccckkkkk!"

Upon feeling her cunt milking him for his seed Naruto groaned as he released several large bursts of cum into his newest Harem member. Konan began panting as she realized the earlier phantom feelings she had experienced paled in comparison to what she just had felt. She felt Naruto pull her pants the rest of the way off and was about to thank him when he flipped her onto her back. Putting her legs on his shoulders, he lined himself up again and plunged his still rock hard cock into her causing her to say as he picked up right where he left off, "N-no Naruto….it's too much…"

Naruto leaned down to kiss her which despite her words she greedily returned and after coming up for air he teased, "Come now Konan…surely an S-class-nin isn't ready to throw in the towel after only a single orgasm."

With the gauntlet thrown down, Konan indeed did try to keep up with the energetic man rutting away inside her. But after several more orgasms of her own plus the multiple times he came inside her resulting in a pressure inside her womb that made her feel like she was on the verge of losing her mind she soon gave up simply allowing him to move her about as he willed. After almost an hour she came partially to in order to find herself on top and facing away as she fucked herself on his cock, and if she could look outside herself she would be embarrassed to see her tongue hanging out as she moaned incoherently in pleasure. Nearing another orgasm she pulled it together enough to say, "N-n-no more….I'll break…my pussy's going to break…."

Naruto nearing the edge as well and although still capable of more decided this would be the last for the night said, "It's not breaking Konan. It's simply not used to being so satisfied…don't worry…it soon will." With that said he thrust his hips up just as she was coming down pushing both into another shared orgasm. Konan shuddered as her womb seemed to expand to make room for the new flood of warmth and with a fully sated sigh collapsed onto her side asleep before she hit the mattress.

He pulled her up into his body and smiled down at her as the woman clenched his chest in a hug. He watched her sleep for a moment before his attention shifted to the cracked bedroom door. Waving the blonde in, he wasn't surprised to see she was naked, nor that it appeared she had been pleasuring herself as she watched.

Ino climbed into the bed from the foot of it and crawled towards him. Stopping at his crotch, she bent down and licked his dick clean of Konan and his cum. He was about to tell her to stop but apparently she had the same idea and completed her journey to wrap herself on his other side. Surrounded in warmth Naruto allowed sleep to claim him as well feeling that with Konan at his side Akatsuki's days were numbered.  
 ******************************** *

Ino awoke surprised to find herself in Naruto's apartment. Yet Ino's belief that she was back in Konoha quickly faded, upon seeing the large metal cage where Naruto's door should be. She came to the conclusion of being inside Naruto's seal just as a voice said, "Hello Yamanaka, we need to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Target: Shiho**

 **Picking up from the end of previous chapter…**

Ino spun to the voice to see a woman that seemed familiar in the vague sense that she knew she had seen her someplace before. The woman was sitting in the leather chair Naruto owned. From the way she sat with her long legs crossed and exposed from the slit in the kimono she wore and with her delicate hands gripping the edge of the armrests, she gave off the air of a queen sitting in a throne. However knowing she was face to face with Kyuubi, Ino put off figuring out who the Bijuu looked like on hold. A little timid she asked, "Kyuubi, I presume? Not to be blunt, but what the hell am I doing in the seal."

"I wished to talk," Kyuubi said standing from the chair and walking gracefully towards the kunoichi.

"About wh…umph," Ino began to ask but the rest of her sentence was swallowed by Kyuubi's mouth as the Bijuu kissed her once within reach. Caught by surprise, she stiffened and almost pushed the woman away but calming she mentally shrugged before giving in and soon deepened the kiss. Kyuubi began to really get into it but to Ino's surprise she found it lacking in some way. She tried to puzzle out why and was having difficulty doing so when Kyuubi ended the kiss.

The Bijuu stepped back looking as if she was ready to take things further, but Ino found that although she was a little more aroused then when she entered the seal. That in truth she had been more so from seeing an attractive guy without his shirt on in a magazine. Getting control of herself, Kyuubi asked, "May I ask how was it?"

"Pardon?"

"The kiss, on a scale of one through ten what would you rank it?"

Ino felt a little panicked at the question as she struggled with her fear of telling the world's most powerful Bijuu that she felt the kiss had been a one, if that. Kyuubi surprised her as the woman said, "You needn't fear answering, I'm already well aware that it was a barely pleasurable experience."

"Oh," Ino said lamely as the woman moved back to the chair. But then she realized that since Naruto and Kyuubi had been intimate that meant Naruto may have experienced something similar and with eyes going wide in understanding said, "Oh!"

Kyuubi smiled upon seeing the blonde's realizing what she was implying and said, "Exactly. Naruto is too much of a gentleman to complain that being with me is unsatisfying. But I've noticed that in none of our encounters has he ever achieved an orgasm. I however have not been so hampered and have enjoyed our time immensely. But I do not want Naruto to view his time with me as a chore to perform to keep me happy, but one he can enjoy just as much."

"Are you asking to borrow my body for a time in a variation of the Mind Body Switch Jutsu?"

"No, although tempting I imagine once I experienced such pleasure it would be difficult to give up. That is why I require a body I can call my own."

"How is that possible?"

"As a Yamanaka you should know," Kyuubi replied moving back to the chair. "Your jutsu works similarly to the one I have devised to allow me to take over another's body except on a more permanent basis."

Wishing she had paid more attention to the mechanics behind her family's jutsu Ino said, "Well why don't you explain it to me?"

With a knowing smile Kyuubi said, "Very well. The mind transfer jutsu implants what you humans call a soul into an enemy to take control of their body. The reason any damage done to either body is felt by both is because in order to be able to return to the caster's body a small tether of energy remains that connects the two."

Sitting in front of the chair cross-legged Ino gave up pretending to understand in order to receive a lesson in her family's jutsu and asked, "Why?"

Smiling the Bijuu replied, "Otherwise the soul wouldn't be able to return if it missed and the body would die when its energy ran out. You see Yamanaka you humans are made up of three things, a soul which I call the Will, Chakra, and flesh. They balance each other out and if the balance is lost you die. If the body sustains too much damage you die, lose too much chakra you die and if the Will is lost you…"

"Die, I get it," Ino said before asking, "But what about Naruto if you are able to implant yourself in a new host won't he die?"

"No," Kyuubi replied, "A Bijuu is made up of only two of the three you humans possess, Chakra and Will. Our bodies are merely dense forms of chakra animated by our will, which is why we can be sealed away. I want to implant my will into a new body. One I can call my own in order to be held by Naruto outside of this seal. Since most of my chakra will remain behind there will be no danger to Naruto."

Understanding dawned on the kunoichi as she said, "That jutsu you came up with for Konan. It was a test run for your jutsu."

"Exactly," Kyuubi admitted inclining her head in a show of respect.

"Okay why come to me then," Ino asked not understanding what the Bijuu expected of her.

"You were responsible for finding Tayuya. I believe you found her in something called a deep coma ward. I wanted to know if there were any bodies that were being kept alive artificially because they had lost their wills."

Ino immediately thought of one that fit guessing that what Kyuubi meant by losing their wills was brain dead. While there were a few problems the body possessed namely a husband and relatives she doubted the Bijuu would have trouble handling them. Especially since a few rumors had the woman's condition attributed to the husband due to her money and resources. "There is one that may work for you. But I want something in return."

"Oh and what's that."

"Stop calling me Yamanaka. It makes you sound haughty."

"As you wish Ino," Kyuubi said sitting back in the chair, "Now tell me more about this body."

"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself? You still have to convince Naruto and I imagine Tsunade."

"I know," Kyuubi replied a small look of doubt appearing, "But it would be best when the time comes to tell them all the pro's and con's of letting me out of the seal. Therefore, I need to be able to tell them what role I'll be assuming if they agree and if at all possible I would like for the body to be one where I have power and influence."

Smiling Ino said, "Well we certainly think along the same lines. Well the woman's name was…"

Listening intently as Ino described the woman who built a shipping company only to possibly have it taken from her by those around her. Kyuubi hoped that Naruto trusted her enough that he would be willing to free her from her prison.

 ******************************** *

Konan's eyes snapped open feeling herself pressed up against an unfamiliar warmth. Raising her head she realized she had been sleeping on Naruto's shoulder. Seeing another mop on blonde hair on his other side in a similar position to what she assumed she had been in she wondered when Ino had entered the room.

Quietly slipping from the bed, she found a sheet at the end of it and wrapped it around her as she approached a window. Looking outside she could see that it had begun snowing in the Spring Country capital and wondered if the pure snow now coating the city somehow was a symbol to her own change. Guessing it was but not in a good way since despite how beautiful the city looked, underneath it all it was still the same. Meaning despite her new outlook she still had committed horrible acts that would never be erased. Feeling the cold seeping through the window she took a step back only to feel warmth as she backed into her lover who wrapped his arms around her.

Surprised she looked to the bed to see the blonde kunoichi was now alone as she slumbered. Embarrassed that she had been so easily crept up on she nevertheless sunk into his arms and enjoyed the warmth as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "What's on your mind?" he asked surprising her that he knew something was bothering her. It must have shown in her reflection as he chuckled, a sound that reverberated through her, before saying, "Sorry it's not some great insight into your character. But generally I find when someone stares out a window lost in thought they tend to be thinking."

Konan nodded guessing she shouldn't be surprised Naruto didn't pick up on her mood so much as her actions. Still the fact that she thought he had surprised her making he feel the warmth she now felt pressed against her wasn't entirely due to his body heat. Seeing him watch her through her reflection she said, "I was merely wondering if now I'm the pure white snow or still the dirty city it is covering up."

Naruto chuckled causing a confused look to appear on her face. Knowing that laughing when she was being honest with him wasn't the way to go he apologized saying, "Sorry, I was just imagining what Koyuki would say upon hearing you call her capital dirty." Konan was surprised his talking about his other lover didn't bother her but guessed it was related to the fact she had already known about several of them. His eyes sought out hers in the window before asking, "What conclusion did you come too?"

Not able to meet his eyes she looked to the floor as she said, "I suppose I'm the city. I can dress it up as much as I want but I have already dirtied myself with horrible actions."

Naruto nodded against her shoulder before reaching up and gently cupping her chin made her stare at her reflection. His tone comforting he asked, "Why can't you be both?"

"Because…"

Gently cutting her off he said, "Konan we aren't just our past actions. So long as a person can change their heart. They truly can become anything they want. You're right you'll never erase what you've done in the past and there may be people that can never forgive you. However you only need concern yourself with your own heart and desires. If you wish to bring about peace and are willing to find a better way to do it then I say you're both. You can be the grim filled city buried under the pristine snow that never melts."

Konan liked the analogy so much in fact that she looked over her shoulder to place a kiss against Naruto's cheek. Pulling back slightly she aimed her next one for his lips pecking them she got greedy and decided to go in again except this time the kiss was met by Naruto who almost immediately deepened it. As their tongues began to dance around and against each other she felt something begin to poke her back and realized for the first time that Naruto hadn't bothered to put any clothes on.

Naruto spun her around and grabbing her wrists with one hand raised them above her head as he pushed her up against the window. With his free hand he grabbed the knot near her breast where she had tied the sheet in order to pull it loose. Not sure how she felt about having sex with the blonde kunoichi only a few feet away even if she was asleep she said, "Ino…"

But was cut off as Naruto kissed her gently and pulling back said, "Won't mind in the slightest." Pulling the knot free, he let go of the sheet and allowed it to pool around her. Naruto began to rub his cock along her slit and finding her soaking said, "Do you really want me to stop when you're already this wet?"

Konan blushed but remained silent which Naruto took as permission so letting go of her wrist began pushing himself into her passage. Konan's arms immediately wrapped around Naruto's neck as he lifted her off the ground and pressed her tightly against the window. As Naruto pumped away inside her, Konan found the way the cold window against her back fought against the heat Naruto emitted was a delicious metaphor for what she hoped her life was becoming. That she was no longer destined to remain alone in the cold but was going to bask in the bright future Naruto hoped to build. Naturally her mind wasn't truly focused on such things as for the moment her body was simply content to be basking in the pleasure Naruto's cock was stirring up inside her.

Wrapping her legs behind his ass she tried to pull him deeper inside her as she moaned, "Yes… oh fuck…I never knew it would be like this…"

Naruto smiled at her words and intent on making sure she felt as much as possible lowered his mouth to her breast where he began sucking on her nipple while he began rolling his tongue around it. Konan groaned loudly raising her head to stare up at the ceiling as she pulled him harder into her chest. Biting down gently, she tensed at the light bit of pain and loosened her grip when he let go. Taking the opportunity to move on to her other tit he licked along her skin as he moved his mouth towards his target while tasting her sweat along the way. Upon reaching his target he gave it a similar treatment as he did the other which caused Konan to groan as her body tensed around him and her head banged back against the glass. That tightness included her cunt which coiled around his length to such a degree he found it difficult to move for a moment.

Smiling around the nipple, he raised his head to stare into her eyes as her grip loosened and said, "My my, such a strong reaction."

"I feel it so much," Konan panted.

Groping her tit he asked, "Here?"

Although she moaned it didn't give him the same reaction so slowly he closed on her nipple and pinching it got a similar response to before and so said, "Ah there."

Pulling on it, Konan broke eye contact as she cried, "Yes, oh fuck right there."

Lowering his head, he replaced his hand with his mouth as he began stimulating her nipple and moved his hand back to her ass where he began sliding her hips up and down his cock more forcefully. She felt it more than ever due to his stimulating her nipple caused her to involuntary tighten around his length so felt her end fast approaching.

Having to fight against her greater resistance had a comparable effect on Naruto who said, "Damn you're so fucking tight. I can't hold back any more. Shit… I'm going to cum."

"Me too," she moaned, "Inside, I want it inside." Complying with her request she was filled with his liquid heat in several powerful bursts that had her groaning, "Yeeeesssss… it's so goooodddd."

As her orgasm subsided her grip around him lessened but Naruto easily held onto her. Turning, he planned to return her to the bed but paused upon seeing Ino was up and staring at them. "Hey I'm right here you know," she said a smirk on her face.

"I know," Naruto said returning it with a smile. Konan tensed at the voice but was too tired to do anything about it. As Naruto moved towards the bed ,she noticed they were still connected as well as the fact that he hadn't softened in the slightest. Setting her down gently he pulled out of her and to her shock and embarrassment Ino immediately began licking his cock like a popsicle.

Ino stopped once it was cleaned of their combined essence and sitting back on the bed spread her legs showing her wet cunt before asking, "I trust there's still some cum inside of you for me?"

Climbing between them Naruto kissed her hungrily saying, "I'm sure there is," before burying himself inside her in a single violent thrust. Konan couldn't look away as Naruto began pounding away at the blonde that had no problem telling Naruto how much she enjoyed his efforts and was surprised when she admitted a moan of her own as she noticed her hand at some point had begun stimulating her pussy which wanted to once more be filled with her lover's cock.

 ******************************** *

"There are no seals of any kind binding this scroll from what I can discern," Tsunade said as she turned towards Naruto and several of her fellow Harem members.

"Now that you're sure even though I said the same thing an hour ago," Koharu said teasingly, "Can we open the thing?"

"Sure," Tsunade said with a nod, "I guess I was being a little paranoid I suppose."

"For good reason," Tsume said pushing off of the wall she had been leaning against as Tsunade went over the scroll with a fine tooth comb. "It is kind of hard to believe it was hidden behind such a powerful barrier but we can't find any sign of how they intended to keep it from being read should that fail."

"Maybe the Hot-Spring Daimyo dealt with the seals," Naruto suggested as he moved closer to the desk in Tsunade's Laboratory that she had taken over in recent months. He had been surprised when after handing the scroll over upon his return Tsunade had taken him to the outskirts of the village where she entered an old abandoned apartment building. Upon seeing his confused face she had told him that the building used to be where Orochimaru had lived and the reason he had selected it was due to the access to some hidden tunnels that ran underneath the village. Surprised, Naruto had followed her to the basement and after she revealed the secret entrance by pushing in a brick was further shocked to see the tunnel failed to live up to the creepy and dank image his mind had been conjuring for him. Tsunade seeing his face as the entrance revealed a brightly lit and freshly painted tunnel had just laughed as she waved him in after her where entering a room used for medical purposes he had found several of his other lovers waiting.

"True," Tsunade said, "But we'd still see some signs of the type of seals that had been used. Unless this thing predates Fuuinjutsu in its more current forms, still it's hard to imagine the Daimyo wouldn't bother to add any of his own."

"Not all that hard actually," Koharu said. "Considering the wealth of information at his hands he could easily ruin anyone foolish enough to cross him. Not to mention if Tayuya is right he's probably worked on deciphering it every night for years adding a seal would seem rather moot if he couldn't read it considering his beginnings as the head of Hot-Spring's cryptanalyst unit."

"This things probably going to be useless to us then," Tsume said. "If he couldn't unravel what it said with access to the ruins then we're probably not going to make much progress either."

"True," Tsunade admitted, "But I feel better knowing it's out of his hands now." Thinking of Konoha's own cryptanalyst group added, "Besides just because someone is the head of something doesn't mean he's the greatest mind of it."

Tsume nodded at Tsunade's point as Koharu said, "While true and we know Kanji did translate it to a point it might only be because he found some sort of key or other artifact that helped in his translation."

Naruto's chuckling drew the three women's attention to him causing him to say, "That might be, however how about we open this thing before we start guessing." Pulling the red string, Naruto unrolled the scroll and was surprised when three fists collided with the top of his skull. "Ouch, what the hell," he said rubbing the bumps he felt appearing.

"Reckless idiot," Tsume said grabbing his jacket as she continued, "There could have been a trap that was sealed on the inside, much like what we do to those who open the scrolls during the chunin exams. It could have released a poisonous gas or any other number of things."

"What," Naruto said excited now, "I thought you said it was clear."

"The outside," Tsume said calming since it was apparent by the other two women's looking over the scroll that it appeared there were no traps.

Not to mention her relaxing was due to the puppy eyes Naruto was sending her way as he said, "Sorry."

"Forget it," Tsume said letting go of his jacket not sure how she liked his ability to get past her gruff exterior to find the inner woman that "Ou'd and ah'd" at such things.

Looking at the scroll, and seeing it covered in strange hieroglyphics Tsume had a hard time not laughing as Naruto said, "How are we supposed to read pictures? They don't even seem related to seducing women after all."

Tsunade allowed her laugh to be heard before replying, "That's because to whoever wrote this the pictures were in fact words. For all we know this is someone's little black book. Unfortunately, I have no idea what society even used such means of writing. What about you Koharu?"

"I'm afraid not," Koharu admitted, "Although I believe there were ancient civilizations in Wind Country that used hieroglyphics."

Hearing that, Naruto flashed back to some similar writings on a wall that he had seen during his many adventures in Wind Country. However, at the moment he was having a hard time placing where and when it exactly was. Still he could tell his gathered lovers were surprised when he said, "I think I've seen writing like this before."

"Where?" Tsunade asked looking up from the scroll in surprise.

"I'm not sure," Naruto admitted, "It was in Wind Country though… wait I remember… it was during that incident with those foreign invaders looking for that weird green stone."

"The Gelel incident," Tsunade said remembering the ferret hunt that had turned into something much larger.

"Yeah," Naruto said excitedly as he remembered the inner chamber where he fought Haido along with Temujin, "The inner chamber where the gelel vein was being kept was filled with writing like that. Too bad it was destroyed."

"Yes, but there is still hope we can learn what the scroll means. If the Gelel civilization was as big as its descendents claimed then there may be other ruins to find."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Tsunade," Koharu warned, "Hot-spring is on the other side of Fire Country opposite of Wind Country. It's highly unlikely they are the same language."

"I suppose I didn't consider that," Tsunade said a little disappointed.

"They may have been rival kingdoms though," Tsume said surprising both women with her insight. "And if that's the case…"

"They might have talked to each other," Tsunade said regaining some of her excitement, "But chances of finding such a communiqué are small."

"Not to mention," Koharu said as she once more looked over the scroll, "We haven't answered the most important question yet."

"Which is?" Naruto asked.

"Why did they hide it away," Koharu said gravely, "Because whoever did so. Did it with the hope it wouldn't see the light of day again."

"Or that it would be well protected from those who wished it destroyed," Tsume said offering another theory.

Tsunade cut in with a smile gracing her lips as she said, "Well as our reckless young lover would say we won't know what we are looking for until we know what it says. So with that said, "I think you know what needs to be done Naruto."

Nodding Naruto began heading back to the surface as he wondered just how he was going to go about seducing a woman from Konoha's Cryptanalyst Department.

 ******************************** *

"Welcome back Konan," Pain said as she entered the top of the tower located in Ame.

She fought back a frown as Madara cut in saying, "Although that's a sentiment which Kakuzu wouldn't share seeing as how your blunder in Hot-Spring has upset the Daimyo there. According to Kakuzu it's costing him three times as much for information related to his bounty collecting business."

"The Daimyo would be singing a different tune had I managed to catch the thief that broke into his office," Konan replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Madara countered, "You did kill two of his men."

Trying and succeeding to keep the regret she felt from her face since such things wouldn't have bothered her in the past she replied, "He doesn't strike me as the type to care for his people and is merely trying to put the blame of the thief's escape on me. Had I captured the thief and what she took all would be forgiven."

"About that," Pain said directing her attention to his Deva path him, "Any idea on what she was after."

"A scroll of some sort," Konan said having to reveal some of the truth since she didn't know what the Daimyo would tell Akatsuki while complaining about her appearance and departure. "However what it contains I do not know. I believe it was of some importance to him though considering how he hid it."

Pain nodded saying, "He gave that impression to Kakuzu when he tried to smooth things over. Do you have any ideas on what the thief was after and is it the same woman that has been interfering in our operations?"

Hating the need to lie to her friend and fearful he would detect it she said, "It may have been, we can't ignore the thief was skilled enough to get in and out of the village or that she wouldn't have been detected had I not made my presence known. It may have not been her first visit to the Daimyo's office. I'm not sure what she was after but I think the scroll was a bonus that she stumbled on."

Konan kept her face impassive but due to the Deva Path's blank stare was finding it difficult to remain calm since she wasn't sure if Nagato believed her. After almost a minute of the blank look he finally said, "A likely scenario, even if the Daimyo believes his security couldn't be so easily breached multiple times."

Konan nodded and was about to walk deeper into the room but stopped as the Deva Path said, "Konan, please go downstairs and prepare to seal the Sanbi. We'll be down in a moment to join you. Madara and I have to finish our discussion on a means of capturing the remaining Bijuu since it appears that Konoha and Kumo are circling the wagons around their jinchuriki so to speak. I'll share with you later about what we decide."

Allowing the frown she felt to appear since both men knew of her dislike of Madara she nodded before turning to leave. As she stepped into the light that the door she had left open allowed into the room and the two men grew darker and darker as the darkness swallowed them up. It was difficult for Konan not to take the image as a metaphor for just how difficult it would be to convince Nagato that the path Madara showed him was one that could never bring the peace he sought.

 ******************************** *

"As his rough and callused hands began working their way up the smooth skin of her inner thigh Raven felt her desire for the man in front of her well up in her breast. 'We shouldn't,' she said. Only to receive a brisk, 'Why not?' Looking away in shame since her heart was telling her one thing and her mind another which answered she said, 'Because I'm a member of nobility and I'm destined to marry Prince Oda. I must remain pure for him and you are a gardener.' Looking deep into her soul the gardener Kon replied, 'But do you love him as you do me?' Unable to lie to him, she shook her head no causing Kon to say, 'Then what right does he have to claim you?' With that the hand completed its journey and reaching her outer passage she…"

"Shiho, what did I say about reading that trash in here," the Head of the Cryptanalyst Department of Konoha shouted from his desk ruining the atmosphere of her novel. "I thought I told you to decode the documents Team Nine took off that Grass courier."

Closing her book, she replied, "I wasn't reading it aloud and the documents are in your bin waiting for your approval."

Grabbing the items in the bin the department head said, "Fine, then I'm leaving."

Her mood to read her romance novel ruined, she placed the book down as Yurika stretched her arms over her head saying, "Out of the office and not even four-thirty yet what a lazy ass." Many of the other department members nodded at her remark since for the most part none of them liked the man. Standing Yurika moved to Shiho's desk and sitting against it said, "Damn Shiho how the hell did you decrypt those documents so fast? The Lazy Ass had them for a week."

"He ran it through the Grass code we deciphered last year since they are still using it and he couldn't read it so he assumed that it meant they are changing codes. But he never realized that since the documents were meant for someone in Fang Country that they would need to have a way to read it and since Grass seems to be so proud of its code and unaware that we broke it that it was unlikely they would share the means to decipher it with someone outside the country."

"Which means a new code?"

"Not exactly," Shiho corrected, "I ran it through the broken codes of G-six and G-seven the last two ones Grass has used. As I guessed the message was coded using variations of them."

"So what was the message about then? It couldn't be that secure if they were using old codes to hide its contents."

Shiho nodded saying, "Basically the Fang Country Daimyo's wife found his Make-Out Paradise Collection and threw it out. He hired Grass to discreetly replace his lost collection. The message was simply Grass letting the man know they had collected all the items, and shinobi were in route to deliver them."

"Man is Lazy-ass going to be pissed when he reads that. He had the higher-ups convinced that Grass was changing to a new code. I wouldn't doubt that plans were already in the works to infiltrate the village in order to get our hands on it. He'll no doubt blame our incompetence while claiming to be the one that finally solved it. Seriously Shiho you should be the one running the department."

Shiho shrugged replying, "I don't really care about that. All I want to do is be in a position where I can help. If the he feels the need to take the credit then he's welcome to it."

Smiling Yurika said, "Are you sure that's all you want," before nodding her head towards the office door.

Confused Shiho turned to see Shikamaru Nara standing there. Feeling her cheeks heat up she stood abruptly to see if there was any way she could help the Chunin. "Um…can I help you?"

Nodding the Nara said, "My team took this off of some Taki-nin scooping out the village. I think they were scouting our defenses in order to infiltrate and take back their jinchuriki. Unfortunately they had already coded their message and destroyed the key."

"Don't worry I'll…"

"Hey Shikamaru," a voice cut in from behind the chunin.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said turning and cleaning out his ear, "You're as loud as ever."

"Sorry, I was just surprised to find you here," the jinchuriki replied rubbing his head in embarrassment as he noticed all the eyes from inside the office staring at him.

"I think I should be the one that's surprised," Shikamaru replied, "You usually just destroy things leaving the clean up to the rest. Not generally someone you find in need of having things deciphered."

"Well we all have our specialties," Naruto responded good-naturedly to the Nara's teasing. "Honestly though, I was lost down here for like an hour and was just excited to see a familiar face."

With a sigh Shikamaru said, "That does sound more like you. Come on I'll show you the way out."

"Thanks man," Naruto said and as he followed behind the Nara, his eyes settled on the woman Shikamaru had been talking to and the way her eyes followed the Nara as he walked away.

 ****************************** **

Naruto made his way back down to the cryptanalyst department figuring he was in store for some disappointment. After catching up with Shikamaru for a while he had excused himself as the Nara began complaining about what a pain in his ass his mom was with all her pushing him to excel for what turned out to be the fifth time. He could tell that was fine with the Nara as he looked like all he wanted to do was take a nap.

As he walked, he thought about the young woman he had marked as a potential target but wasn't sure if he should go through with it due to her obvious infatuation with Shikamaru. Naruto had managed to get Shikamaru to talk about Shiho but learned all the Nara recognized about her was that she was skilled in her field. Of course Naruto knew that already since Tsunade was well aware of the fact that the current head of the department was stealing someone's work and was convinced Shiho was that person. She came to that opinion since it appeared that the woman although never contributing anything meaningful to the department seemed to put in the most hours. The only thing stopping Tsunade from following through with her theory was the fact that Shiho herself never filed a complaint.

Reaching the door he found it closed but from the light coming from underneath it guessed that someone was inside. Knocking he turned the handle finding it unlocked and stepping into the room found Shiho sitting at her desk as she turned to see who had entered. Although he couldn't see her eyes from the way her face crinkled up he suspected she was glaring at him. He couldn't exactly blame her due to his ruining what she probably perceived as a moment with her crush.

Her dislike of him was easy to her as she said, "The office is closed you shouldn't be here."

Closing the door behind him Naruto said, "Look I'm sorry about earlier and I wasn't exactly honest about why I was down here then." Shiho arched an eyebrow but remained silent so he continued pulling the scroll from his pouch, "The truth is I recently had this scroll given to me. It's written in a weird picture language and I was hoping I could get it translated."

"This office is for official purposes only. There are civilian organizations that can help you translate it," Shiho said beginning to swivel her chair from him.

"That might be," Naruto admitted, "But the person that gave me this said she took it from a cryptographer who had it for almost ten years and couldn't translate it. Tsunade said you are probably the best one we have so I was hoping maybe you could give it a try. I'd owe you one." Naruto smiled sincerely which grew a little wider as he could see the woman thinking over his offer due to the three incentives he had subtly provided her. The most obvious being the challenge of decoding something someone else in her profession couldn't. The other two were more subtle he knew since he didn't know if she was aware that Tsunade was conscious to the fact her boss was using her for her talents. The final one was of course his hoping his reputation preceded him and Shiho would make a specific request with the favor. After almost a minute of silence he began putting the scroll away saying, "Well let me know if you are interested."

"Wait," Shiho said standing, "Maybe before I decide I could take a look. To let me know what I cou;d be getting into."

"Sure," Naruto said handing it to her.

"It's old," Shiho said in surprise upon being handed the item. Moving to her desk she continued, "Still it's in amazing condition. It must have been kept in a crypt behind some sort of powerful barrier."

Surprised Naruto followed her saying, "How can you tell that?"

"From the condition of it," Shiho replied a little excitement seeping into her tone. "Old barriers were created not just to keep people out but to preserve the artifacts that they hid. Mainly due to ancient civilizations preoccupation with the afterlife, if I'm right this may be from one of the ones that settled the Lands we now think of as Wind, River, and Stone Country."

"Wow," Naruto said impressed not just with the scope of the civilization but with Shiho's expert analyst of the scroll just from the outside of it. "Obviously I was right to bring it to you."

Getting her exuberance under control she said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I haven't agreed to help you yet."

"Right," Naruto said but fighting to keep a smile from appearing since he believed she'd help just on her desire to know what it was the scroll contained.

Focusing on the hieroglyphics Shiho said, "I'm not familiar with the language."

Leaning in next to her Naruto said, "I thought you said it was probably from one of the old civilizations to the south."

"I said I thought it might have been from there," Shiho replied, "But while some of the characteristics are the same. I'm beginning to think it may have been from a lesser known kingdom of the same period. I'll need to research this a little."

"Um…okay does that mean you'll help?"

Giving the scroll a look of curiosity Shiho nodded saying, "I'll help."

"Great," Naruto said brightly and turning put his hand in his pockets adding, "Let me know when you…"

"Hold on a minute," Shiho said moving in front of him, "Aren't you curious as to what my favors going to be?"

"Well I thought you'd need some time to think about it," Naruto said. "But if you already know then sure."

Appearing nervous Shiho said, "I…I want… I…"

"Hmmm," Naruto said prompting the woman a little.

"I want you to take me out on a date," Shiho blurted quickly to get it over with.

Glad he had guessed right he said, "Sure, but I had the feeling you liked Shikamaru."

Blushing she turned from him saying, "I do…but I wouldn't know what to do even if he agreed to go out with me. That's why I want you to take me out. That way I'll get some practice…"

"And since everyone knows that's what I've been doing, Shikamaru won't get any funny ideas about the two of us." When Shiho nodded Naruto said, "Then I'll see you this Friday after work. Should I meet you at your place?"

"Y-yes," Shiho said quickly writing her address down for him.

Heading for the door he stopped at it to look of his shoulder to say, "Alright I'll see you then." Leaving Shiho to wonder why she felt her blush intensify as a result of the blond jinchuriki gaze.

 ********************************

"I don't like it," Tsunade said as she pressed herself against him in his bed.

"As you've said many times tonight," Naruto replied smiling at his lover causing her to let her annoyance be seen on her face. "However I'm not seeing the problem. She's deciphering the scroll like we want and all she wants in return is a few fake dates. If anything it's a win, win for everyone."

"Except if the scroll details how to seduce women and then bind them to you. This let me remind you, is very likely considering the Hot-spring Daimyo and Kanji's own ability to learn similar such jutsu from what it contains." Tsunade spent several moments staring at him with her best listen to the Hokage who is speaking face but was somewhat diminished due to her currently being nude and in his arms.

Allowing his smile to disappear to tell her that he was taking her words seriously he replied, "I know that's a possibility. But if I do these dates right and since she doesn't know who gave it to me. We should be able to convince her that someone I've helped in the past that's heard about my interest in dating recently gave it to me not knowing that it contained a powerful jutsu. But thought it contained some ancient recipe for an aphrodisiac. Worse comes to worse, she demands we go to the Hokage who happens to be you."

Letting her head fall to his chest she said, "I get it, but I still don't have to like it. What if she does eventually end up with Shikamaru and she lets it slip about the scroll to him? We may have unintended problems then. It would be much easier just to seduce her and make sure she doesn't talk."

"If we did it the easy way it just wouldn't be me," Naruto said chuckling but received a light jab to the stomach. "Besides, Shiho is doing this in hopes of moving closer to Shikamaru. If I begin only caring about my situation then when does it stop being about the goal and simply becomes about myself?"

Tsunade nodded her head against his chest sleepily before saying, "I still don't like it."

Naruto laughed but merely began stroking her hair in order to avoid talking around in circles about it. The affectionate action did the trick as soon Tsunade's breathing changed to the steady rhythm of those asleep. Feeling tired himself; he allowed his eyes to drift close and was soon asleep as well. However he knew it wasn't a deep sleep as a moment later he found both Tsunade and he were in the seal.

"Kyuubi," Naruto said seeing the Bijuu sitting in his brown leather chair.

"Naruto," she said sweetly before directing her gaze to the Hokage adding, "…Tsunade."

"What happened to Senju?" Tsunade asked sitting up in the bed.

"I was informed it made me sound haughty," Kyuubi said standing from the chair and moving to the recreation of his kitchen table.

Tsunade looked back at Naruto, her gaze asking if it was him but he simply shrugged not sure of who had been speaking to Kyuubi recently. "It was Ino," Kyuubi supplied her back turned towards the two. "She has been helping me with a project of mine recently and didn't like me referring to her by her family's name."

Naruto left the bed asking, "This wouldn't be the project you've been working on but didn't want me to know about, would it?"

"It would," the Bijuu replied matter of factly.

"Why trust her with it but not me?"

"Well she had the information I needed to move forward to talk to the two of you. Plus, she hasn't been keeping it a secret from me that while in the seal any pleasure she feels is negligible."

Naruto winced before saying, "Look Kyu…"

But stopped when she held up her hand as she said, "I'm not angry, Naruto. I merely wanted to show you how it feels not to be told everything. The truth is I can understand why you did it which is because you felt obligated to take care of my needs and didn't want me to feel inadequate due to your inability to derive pleasure while in the seal."

"I take it then you came up with a way around that," Tsunade said leaving the bed as well.

"Yes," Kyuubi replied before leveling her gaze at Naruto as she said, "I want out of the seal."

"Forget it," Tsunade snapped causing Kyuubi's gaze to harden as it landed on the Hokage.

"I don't believe it's your decision to make," Kyuubi said her voice sounding low and dangerous, "I waited till Naruto was with you merely as a respect to your position and the fact Naruto would no doubt consult you."

Naruto merely moved to sit at the table covered in papers that he assumed highlighted what Kyuubi wanted before saying, "Alright tell me more. I trust first off this doesn't end with me dead."

"Of course not," Kyuubi replied sitting across from him, "There would be no use in escaping if the reason I wished to leave died as a result."

Sitting at the table as well and crossing her arms over her bust and legs in a stance that told everyone present that regardless of Kyuubi's earlier words she did need to convince Tsunade as well as the Hokage said, "Alright then explain just what it is you are planning."

Kyuubi went over the matter in painfully small detail at times due to Naruto's inability to follow some of the matters in question. Tsunade had no trouble naturally and when Kyuubi mentioned a desire to have at least a tail worth of her Bijuu chakra transferred as well she stopped the Bijuu saying, "How can separating some of your chakra not have an adverse affect on Naruto?"

"It would be like me forcing a tail through the cage only to have it cut off. The power would then be contained outside the seal. I wish to do that in this case and implant it into the host body."

Tsunade looked down at the table for a moment before asking, "What happens after?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will you only always have a single tail of chakra while Naruto has eight or…"

"Or will the chakra grow over time," Kyuubi finished. "I believe it will grow in both Naruto and myself until we both reach nine again."

Tsunade was shocked but also fearful of what a Bijuu with her full power outside the seal could do. Another worry Tsunade had was that with a physical form and depending on how well the transfer of Kyuubi's will into the host went it may be impossible to seal her away again should it turn out to be a trick.

Kyuubi sensed Tsunade's hesitance saying, "I promise you it's no trick to gain my freedom permanently. I merely wish to experience all that you and his other lovers have. I may be satisfied but since Naruto isn't. It merely may be due to his having a physical existence. Since I do not it seems my ability to enjoy our time to the fullest is a case of mind over matter."

"I…I do understand," Tsunade said her voice sympathetic, "But I can't endanger Konoha on a mere promise. You very nearly destroyed the village last time."

"How can we both have nine-tails of chakra," Naruto asked surprising both women with his change in subject.

Glad for it, Kyuubi smiled gently saying, "Have you ever stopped to wonder why if upon your death we Bijuu went free did we ever bother protecting our vessels?"

"Not really," Naruto replied quickly.

"The reason is because after a vessels unexpected death our energies are scattered and it takes time to reform. Granted I've never experienced it myself but perhaps the fear of what would happen to me should it happen kept me acting on your behalf. But Sanbi's sudden appearance seemed to have led credence to the rumor we would reform afterwards. So the question is how?"

Tsunade naturally arrived to the answer first saying shocked, "You take it from the environment around you."

"Exactly, after all as a being composed of chakra I didn't truly eat or drink so I had to recoup my energy somehow after expending it. That Sanbi reappeared proves that our wills remain after our chakra is scattered and begins reforming chakra in an effort to create our forms again."

Realizing the answer to Naruto's question Tsunade said, "So by implanting a tail into the host body would be like taking a cutting from a plant. In time you'd grow it would grow into a copy of your original power."

"Precisely," Kyuubi admitted.

"Alright let's do it then," Naruto said surprising both women again.

"Naruto…"

"Look Tsunade I know you have to consider what could happen to the village. But I trust Kyuubi, plus if she does have a physical form and we sleep together she'll be bound to me as well."

"There's no evidence to suggest that the jutsu will work on a Bijuu even one with a physical body," Tsunade countered.

"There's none to suggest it won't either," Naruto said with a smirk.

In a huff Tsunade said, "I don't like it. There are too many unknowns." Kyuubi was about to say that it was true for her as well but Tsunade added, "But I trust Naruto's ability to read people and I know he'll stop you if this is a trick so I'll agree to go along. But it'll take time to set up a medical miracle."

"I've thought of that as well," Kyuubi said, "I'll also handle the husband and extended family. Ino has been doing a little digging and considering the lifestyle they are living I don't think it's too much to imagine they will not like her suddenly waking from her coma."

"Alright, um what should I call you then," Naruto asked.

"Kyuubi," the Bijuu said, "Once I'm established as the company head I plan to enter seclusion so we won't need to worry about such matters."

Naruto stood and leaning down said, "Alright then, goodnight Kyuubi. We'll do it after I've had a chance to spy on the husband myself. I'll admit to being a little uncomfortable about disrupting other people's lives in such a way."

"I understand Naruto," she replied before allowing him to kiss her goodnight. Watching as Tsunade led him back to the bed to return to an unconscious state and fighting her feeling of being envious of the blonde hugging his chest due to her ability to generate warmth against him hoped everything went as she had planned.

 ********************************

Naruto knocked on the door of Shiho's apartment. Receiving no reply he did so again except more insistently. He heard some shuffling and finally a sigh before she said through the door, "Naruto?"

"Yeah, I'm here for our date."

"Um…I'm feeling a little under the weather so maybe we should just call the whole thing off. I'll still translate the scroll okay."

"Really, because I'm pretty sure you went to work today. This isn't just a fit of nerves is it?"

Hearing another sigh she said, "It was a stupid idea. So let's call it off okay?"

"Can I at least come in?" Naruto asked.

Silence greeted his request until finally he heard the door lock unlatch. It opened slowly allowing Naruto to step inside. Looking around her apartment, he wasn't surprised to see the many bookcases around the room. But he was surprised to see the scroll sitting on a table with several books on hieroglyphs opened near it. Jokingly he said, "Don't tell me staying home and translating is a better way to spend the night then going out with me."

"No…" Shiho said quickly, "It's just…"

She trailed off and Naruto noticed that despite his own dressing up in a black dress shirt and slacks that she was still wearing her red dress from work. Not to mention the stray strands of hair that raised from her scalp at various places. He believed he knew why she was suddenly backing out as he saw a large pile of discarded clothes on her bed.

"I'm afraid I can't let you off the hook for our date," Naruto said kindly, "I've been looking forward to it all day."

"But look at you and look at me," Shiho said, "I'm a mess. Hardly a fit companion considering some of the other girls you've gone out with." Naruto began unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a white t-shirt beneath it causing the woman to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Well if you are worried about my image then let's make tonight a friendly date between fellow Konoha-nin instead of a mock romantic one and we'll work our way up from there." Naruto then walked up to who looked at his arm for several moments before taking it. "Good," Naruto said, "So how about I take you to try some of the best ramen anyplace has to offer."

"Sure," Shiho replied still sounding nervous but was willing to admit the blond had a way of easing the self-consciousness she felt.

 ********************************  
"Alright don't you dare hold out on me," Yurika said placing both her hands on Shiho's desk.

Sitting back in surprise, Shiho said, "What are you talking about?"

"Hm what could it be," Yurika said placing a finger against her chin while striking a thinking pose before once more placing her hands on the desk and getting her face uncomfortably close to Shiho's as she continued, "How about last night I heard you were seen at Ichiraku ramen with a certain blond that has been seen wining and dining the likes of Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka."

"Really," one of the other cryptographers said looking up from the document she was working on, "was it a real date or a practice one."

"Practice," Shiho said immediately, "Practice for me."

Yurika pulled back to say, "I don't think a ramen stand is a great place for a practice date. Seems kind of like something two friends would do or those that have been dating for a while."

"Yeah," Shiho agreed with a sigh, "The truth is I was about to call off the whole thing because I got so nervous. But he wouldn't let me. He's convinced me that we'll work our way up to a romantic one."

"A fake romantic one you mean," Yurika said finding the whole thing amusing as she walked away. "Kami Shiho for a girl that reads those romancenovels you sure are hopeless."

Nodding as she looked at the one she had been reading lately she whispered, "I guess that's why I read them."

 ******************************** *

Three weeks had come and gone quickly for Shiho as she continued to see Naruto in various practice scenarios. Today she had actually been able to attend the big event that they had worked up to which was eating a romantic dinner for two at the Golden Pagoda. Over the course of those weeks Shiho had found herself slowly feeling at ease with the jinchuriki so much in fact that for the past twenty minutes she had preceded to regal him with the events that had happened in her department that day. "So once I figured the key was based off of the Zodiac and its dates well everything fell right into place. From now on we'll be able to easily decipher any and all messages from The Land of Honey and Iwa."

"That's great," Naruto said, "I didn't understand half of it but I know it was important."

"I'm sorry."

"For what," he asked confused.

"Well it's just we're here at probably the finest restaurant in the village and I'm talking about code-breaking."

Reaching across the table Naruto grabbed her hand saying, "Enough of that. It's important to you so if you're out on a date and you want to talk about it then your company for the night should be willing to listen."

Smiling prettily she said, "But you didn't understand half of it."

"True but what I did I found riveting. So how about you explain how knowing the zodiac helped."

Shiho nodded and began explaining how once she realized the key the rest was easy. She spared a moment to notice her reflection in a glass of water on the table. Even though she still saw the few strands from her hair that always seemed to escape her brush even though she was wearing down outside of her normal ponytail and was wearing contacts instead of glasses, she was surprised at just how at ease she was around Naruto. In truth she was surprised that she was actually hoping that the translation of the scroll could go on further to be around him. Not that she had to worry about that since it was proving to be stubbornly hard to decode.

Finishing her explanation she asked, "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

Naruto nodded and watched as she made her way to the bathroom before allowing his attention to wander to the man surrounded by several women that the word floozy seemed to describe. Knowing him as the husband of the woman whose body Kyuubi intended to inhabit he worried slightly that the man would react violently to his wife suddenly waking from what he believed to be a state of being brain dead. Naruto knew he was the last one to be judging others for having multiple lovers but something told him if the wife could speak she would be upset with the way her husband was spending the money her hard work earned on bimbos.

It was thinking along those lines that made Naruto consider telling Kyuubi they shouldn't carry on with the plan, since what right did he have to spend her money on his ambition? However, as he watched the man grope one of the women blatantly in the restaurant while the woman he was supposed to love and cherish lied in a state of purgatory since he feared pulling the plug would allow her family to strip him of his wealth decided to hell with the bastard and only hoped the woman understood.

"Did you miss me?" Shiho asked as she sat down.

"But of course," Naruto replied standing to help Shiho take her seat again. Retaking his he said, "Have you decided what you want to eat."

"I think I'll have the…"

Dinner progressed nicely and after paying the bill they decided to end the night with a walk. As they moved through the village Shiho hugged Naruto's arm to her in a gesture that both surprised and made her wonder about her feelings. Her confusion was further enhanced when a familiar voice called out, "Naruto!"

Naruto turned to it taking her along with him as Shiho had gone stiff upon hearing the voice of her crush. "Shikamaru," he said, "What's up, it's not like you to be up so late?"

"Trust me if the Hokage wasn't busting my ass I'd gladly be asleep right now," Shikamaru said in-between yawns. Looking at the girl on his arm he continued, "Sorry for interrupting your date but I've got some important news."

"No problem," Naruto said, "By the way, you've met Shiho before."

Distracted for a moment he looked at her before saying, "Right, you work in the Cryptanalyst Department. Anyway, Naruto we've received some rumors that Orochimaru is dead and that he was killed by Sasuke."

"What…" Naruto said excitedly, "That's great!"

"You should go," Shiho said crushed that the boy she had liked had barely paid her any attention while dressed to the hilts as she was.

Naruto sensed her sadness saying, "Don't worry about it Shiho. Like Shikamaru said it's only a rumor. I'm willing to bet Tsunade sent him just to let me know so I didn't go charging off in the middle of the night if I happened onto one of the rumors."

"Something to that affect," Shikamaru turned saying, "Anyway have fun on your date."

"Sure," Naruto replied surprised Shiho didn't mention it being a fake one. Continuing where they left off as they walked along the river that ran through the village he said, "Don't worry, I'm sure that once he gets to know you he'll be more…"

"Its fine," Shiho said cutting him off, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised he barely noticed me. It's not like he hung around the department. He usually just dropped off what he needed to and left. I was the one that got all excited when he showed up."

"I understand that feeling," Naruto said thinking of his crush on Sakura the time in the academy. "Still you shouldn't be discouraged, I'm sure if you keep trying he'll eventually come around."

Shiho nodded, but strangely didn't feel all the encouraged by his words. Looking up at the blond's blue eyes as he watched her worriedly she supposed it might just have been because Naruto just viewed the dates they've been on as fake ones and she wasn't so sure she liked that idea anymore. Reaching her apartment Naruto said, "Well I guess you've completed the program and have had a successful date in a romantic environment. Now you just need to get the boy you want out on a date and I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks Naruto," Shiho said as she fiddled with her keys, "I'll let you know when I've made some progress with the scroll."

"Sure," Naruto said a little awkwardly not sure how to end the date since all his other ones tended to end with a night of passion. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "Well I'll see you around," before leaving her at her door.

Heading in Shiho kicked off her shoes and sighed as she sat in a chair pulling out her novel. Picking up at a steamy part she wasn't surprised that when she pictured herself in the princess Raven's role that the hunk gardener had blue eyes and blond hair.

 ********************************

Ino smiled brightly as she entered the Cryptanalyst Department amused at once again it was she that had to give the little push to get Naruto to just seduce a girl he was being hesitant with. She understood why he was reluctant to do so but considering he had no problem seducing her to clear the way for Sakura to go after Sasuke felt she had the right to act when he was being hypocritical. Truthfully she wasn't alone in that endeavor as Tsunade had sent Shikamaru on purpose on the night of his date with Shiho to show the two the boy wasn't interested in a relationship.

Truthfully, Ino knew Shiho would be a bad match for Shikamaru as he needed someone with the backbone of his mother otherwise she feared he'd simply slip into a sleep that he would never wake from. Having watched the interaction when they had run into each other during the date she suspected Shiho was beginning to realize that as well.

Walking to the girl's desk she sat on it crossing her legs and smiled at the obviously surprised woman. "Hey," she said from her perch.

"C-can I help you?"

"Well the Hokage gave me this," Ino said pulling the paper from her pouch, "Since Naruto's been saying you're the best I figured I should give it to you."

Shiho took the paper and looking at it said, "It looks like an Iwa code they use to talk to Shinobi in the field."

"Wow you are good," Ino said, "It was taken from one that my team fought near the Taki border."

"Really are Waterfall and Iwa working together now?"

"They might be," Ino said, "Considering Tsunade isn't handing Fu over to them anytime soon. They might be looking for new allies. Having a base in Taki would be enough incentive to get Iwa to protect them since they're on our shit list."

"I'll get to work on it right away."

"Good," Ino said dropping down before adding, "You know there's still a test you didn't pass."

"Pardon," Shiho said turning to face the blonde.

Leaning in close Ino whispered, "For the Naruto dating program. There's still a lesson you need to learn."

"W-what's that?"

Whispering hotly into her ear, Ino said, "Why on how to confess to a boy you are interested."

"B-but, w-what about you and the other girls, I-I can't be the only one that…"

"Oh don't worry about us," Ino said cutting her off and pulling back, "We'll be just fine."

Watching Ino leave Shiho wondered how the Yamanaka knew how she was feeling as well as wondering just how she made walking look so seductive and why she was the only one in the room that that seemed to notice.

 ******************************* **

Reading was an escape for Shiho and she knew she was flustered when she couldn't get past the same paragraph in her book even after an hour of trying. She was still in the Department and was waiting for the man she had sent the message too to arrive. Trying again she was surprised when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders as Naruto said, "Hey you sent for me?"

"Ahhh," she screamed spinning and standing to face him. "Don't do that."

"Sorry. Um, your message said you needed to see me."

Feeling all the nerves she thought the dates had erased she said, "R-right, sorry about that but um…well forget it…sorry for troubling you."

Confused, Naruto said, "Okay…well while I'm here do you mind if I ask if you've made any progress on the scroll?"

"Sorry no…It's not from a known kingdom although I do believe it's had some run ins with the Gelel Kingdom. Unfortunately the Gelel language hasn't been deciphered."

"What about asking that traveling tribe that are descendants from them?"

"Unfortunately they don't know how to read it either. All their tales have been passed along orally." Shiho in an effort to clear a little space from the blond picked up some books she had been using earlier in the day and began putting them away.

It pulled Naruto's attention to the romance novel she had been reading. Beginning to guess at why she called him there he said, "Well I'm sure you'll crack it. But since you probably didn't call me here to say you didn't learn anything maybe you had another reason."

"T-that's alright, it was just a silly idea someone put inside my head that maybe I needed to be more upfront about my… it doesn't matter."

Closing with the girl who turned towards him and like a cornered mouse as she pressed herself against the bookcase he said, "Were you going to say upfront about your feelings?" When Shiho looked away he grinned adding, "And yet you sent for me. Have our dates made you change your mind about who you want to be with?"

"I…Y…I don't know," Shiho admitted, "Everything's just so confusing right now."

Naruto tilted her face up towards his before saying, "It's a horrible thing not to know what you want. Let me see if this helps to convince you." Slowly lowering his lips to hers, he noticed her tongue slip out to wet them quickly before making contact. The kiss started off slow but he soon deepened it and was glad when she reached her arms around his neck. Placing his own around her waist he continued to kiss her until the need to breathe became overwhelming.

As she panted Shiho asked, "W-what do you want?"

Grinning down at her, Naruto said, "Can't you guess, but in a word, you." As he kissed her again Shiho felt like she was living out one of her novels and so when he broke this kiss again and he asked, "Do you want me as well?"

She quickly replied, "Yes!"

"Good," Naruto said slowly while dropping to his knees in front of her and then raised one of her legs over his shoulder.

Shiho blushed as he got a good view of her panty covered mound but made no attempt to block his view. Leaning forward the blond planted his mouth over it causing Shiho's hands to move to his hair as he began licking her through the cloth. Shiho moaned in amazement and satisfaction unable to believe just how much better the actual act was compared to what her novels had conveyed. She threw her head back against the bookcase and groaned when Naruto pushed her panties to the side and he licked her snatch directly for the first time.

Enjoying the feelings Naruto's divine tongue were creating inside of her, Shiho couldn't help but think her fellow members of the department would be shocked at her current behavior. She knew many of them, Yurika being an exception, were like her and felt more at home among piles of books then people. But she knew that many of them had thought of her as the most hopeless of the group. Which was why as she began groping her breast she delighted in the idea that she was being eaten out so thoroughly in the place she worked, since she could almost picture them staring opened mouth if they saw her at the moment. So turned on and lost in the idea was she that she was caught by surprise as her body released the tension Naruto's actions had been creating.

"Ahhhhhh," she screamed coating Naruto's tongue and mouth in her juices as she experienced her first orgasm not brought about by her own fingers. Looking down and seeing the attractive blond as he continued to lick her juices from her sensitive quim, Shiho was struck by the fact that she couldn't be the only one that had dated Naruto to feel as strongly for him.

Therefore as he stood after slowly removing her soaked panties she said, "Y-you've done this with the other girls haven't you?"

"I have," Naruto admitted, "If that bothers you we can stop here."

Shiho bit her lip but after thinking for a moment shook her head saying, "Now at least I know what Ino meant about they'd be fine with me confessing."

"I see, I suppose she did a little prodding then to get you to ask me here."

Shiho nodded before kissing him gently on the lips and saying, "Yes and I'm glad she did."

"Me too," Naruto replied before going in to kiss her again. As they kissed this time Shiho took a more active role and began rubbing her hand along Naruto's hardened cock. Enjoying the way he groaned as a result she gripped the zipper and freed it of its cloth confines. Wrapping her hand around it she once again marveled at how her books had failed to convey just how hot and hard a cock could be. As she stroke it she began kissing along Naruto chin and neck while her lower lips began to drool in anticipation of being penetrated by the meaty appendage she held in her hand.

Groaning appreciatively, Naruto's own hands weren't idle as the felt up Shiho's body. Groping her breast through her dress, he could feel her nipples straining against the material. Loving the way the erect nipples looked while covered he decided to leave the dress on and reached down to cup her ass. Giving it a squeeze he then gripped the hem of her dress and hiked it up around her waist.

Reaching down he grabbed her ass again and he lifted her off her feet up against the bookcase. Shiho lined his cock up with her slick entrance but Naruto stopped from pushing in to ask, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Shiho groaned disappointed that it hadn't happened already, "Yes…I want this…"

Not needing anymore incentive Naruto pushed in slowly knowing that although a kunoichi her duties might not have had her as active as some of the other. Not finding a barrier though he supposed it was simply a matter of his underestimating her physical prowess.

Once he was fully inside her, Shiho moaned in delight saying, "You're inside…" Wrapping her legs around his waist she began to slowly work her hips. Guessing she didn't need any time to adjust Naruto began moving his hips as well causing the woman to pant, "It's so much better than they could ever describe. More…harder… I… don't hold back."

Obeying the command Naruto began to truly let loose pounding his hips into the woman. His thrust became so hard that the pair began rocking the bookcase which began spilling its contents onto the floor. Not that either of them paid the falling books any mind as Shiho asked, "I-is it good for you…"

"Yes," Naruto said pulling his lips away from her neck long enough to add, "You're fucking gripping me so tight that it's only a matter of time before I'm filling you with my cum."

"Ahhh, oh god yes," Shiho moaned leaning back as best she could to stare into his face, "Do it… I want to feel it inside…"

Naruto began redoubling his efforts to fulfill her desire. As he neared his end he braced her by groaning, "I'm close, fuck I'm going to fill your hot and wet cunt full of my cum and mark you as mine forever."

"Yes… do it…I'm yours just please give it to me," Shiho shouted gripping him to her tightly nearing her release as well. As Naruto buried his cock as far as he could inside her and she felt a sudden change of heat she realized that Naruto was spurting his seed inside of her so shouted as her own orgasm raced through her, "Ah you're cumming…." Hanging onto him weakly she said, "It's so warm. I could get used to this."

Naruto carried her to a chair were he sat down wearily. Noticing the weight against him implied that Shiho was no longer conscious he stroked her hair as he whispered, "You will."

Noticing the mess their romp had made of the bookshelf Naruto created several clones to clean up and decided to wait for Shiho to wake before teleporting them back to his apartment. While he waited he was aware that if everything went according to plan the next day could be a life changing one for him as it may very well be the first of many in which he and Kyuubi would be two separate beings.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Target Karin**

A pleasant sensation was what pulled Naruto from his dozing. Blinking groggily as he awoke from the dream of being ridden by a beautiful blonde, he realized that it was due to the young and beautiful blond woman currently riding him although in a more demure fashion than the blonde in his dream even though they were the same woman. From the way Shiho was slowly moving her hips Naruto guessed that at some point he had fallen asleep with his half-hard cock still inside her. Most likely as a result of the dream he had returned to full mast inside her which had woken her from her own slumber and she decided to take advantage. Or the dream had been a result of her wanting to pick up where they had left off. In either case Naruto believed it was a great way to start the day.

Moving his hands to her hips, it was obvious she was surprised by his rejoining the waking world. Startled as she was, her body went tense including her velvet grip around his cock. After groaning in pleasure, he focused on her face and saw that she appeared a little worried over her taking the intuitive. To put her at ease he sealed his lips to hers in a kiss that sent tingles through her body that he could feel as a result of their being connected. Sitting back in the chair he smiled saying, "Now this is a great way to wake up."

Relaxing Shiho replied, "Yes, I just couldn't stop myself…I was afraid you…"

Kissing her again Naruto decided to let his actions do the talking so as they made out. He lifted her hips up and then slid her down his manhood causing Shiho to moan into his mouth. Repeating several times she got the hint and soon began aiding him by placing her feet on the ground in order to raise and lower herself. However just as the two were beginning to lose themselves to the pleasure of their actions the sound of voices approaching began to be heard. Shiho head whipped towards the door so fast Naruto feared that she had broken her neck. "Shit," she said as she attempted to pull away from him due to her coworkers approaching.

Naruto though simply pulled her close causing her to say, "Nar…" but the rest was swallowed as the two disappeared in a red flash.

 ******************************** *

Yurika stepped into the office a moment later followed by a few of her office mates and was a little surprised by the smell of the room. One of the younger male analyst asked, "What's that smell?"

Not surprised that her coworker didn't recognize it since even though in his late teens members of the Cryptanalyst Department tended to hold onto their virginity a little longer than most shinobi. Still she was surprised when a mousy looking female of the same age said, "It smells like someone was getting busy in here." The woman blushed upon realizing she was talking out loud and quickly moved to her desk.

"Come on," the man said moving to his own, "The last one here last night was Shiho. She wouldn't know what to do with a man even if he came with instructions."

Moving to her own desk, Yurika said defending her friend, "Like you're in a position to talk." However she was forced to admit the man made a good point as she said, "Anyhow it's probably just something that the vents carried in from another room." But Yurika paused to wonder if the idea of Shiho taking a lover was so farfetched, as she noticed her romance novel lying on her desk forgotten.

 ******************************* *

Appearing in Naruto's apartment the two still connected lovers fell to the ground due to Naruto's being in a sitting position when he teleported. Falling onto his back Shiho fell on top of him driving his cock even further inside her. Moaning out loud as a result, Shiho was about to pick up where they left off when she noticed a pair of orange eyes peeking out at her from beneath the sheets on the bed. Sitting back in fear she moaned again due to her impaling herself on Naruto's manhood.

The eyes were followed by a head of green hair as a young woman she didn't recognize appeared. The woman looked over the edge of the bed down at Naruto and gave him a beaming smile which the blond returned. "Good morning Fu," Naruto said brightly acting as if he wasn't currently buried inside another woman.

Recognizing the name, Shiho realized that Naruto hadn't only been sleeping with the girls that he had dated as of late. Feeling a little self-conscious, especially as more of the girl appeared from beneath the sheet revealing that she was nude as she leaned down to make-out with Naruto, and not sure what to do she stood up and began fixing her dress.

Fu noticed and breaking the kiss said, "I don't mind waiting my turn if you want to finish."

Backing up slowly, Shiho said, "Um… that's alright… I should really get going I'm late for my shift."

She turned to leave, but Naruto quickly stood and grabbed her from behind. Kissing her neck he said, "Do you really want to leave now?"

"N-no…but I'm a little uncomfortable at the idea of continuing in front of another girl."

"I thought you already realized I had other lovers."

"I did," Shiho said, "But that doesn't mean I want to put on a show for them."

Naruto was about to let her go understanding her point but Fu surprised them both by saying, "Then should I put one on?"

Shiho looked back and was surprised to see the jinchuriki sitting back on the bed against the wall. She then spread her legs and slowly began rubbing her pussy. Fu began moaning as her actions began to reverberate through her body. Shiho was surprised at the boldness of the green-haired woman and actually turned to stare at her as she continued her self-pleasure.

Naruto approached Shiho from behind again and whispered into her ear, "See there's nothing to be embarrassed about. How about we finish what we started?"

Shiho mutely nodded her head so Naruto slowly undid her headband that she used as a belt and then grabbed the hem of her dress lifting it over her head. Fu gasped, but whether it was from his revealing Shiho's body to her eyes or the jinchuriki's sliding a finger into her now glistening snatch Naruto couldn't tell.

Reaching around Shiho's waist, he began to rub her pussy and found that despite her earlier reservations she was dripping wet and ready to pick up where they left off. Still he decided on a little foreplay as they watched Fu continue to slide her finger in and out of her cunt, so began groping Shiho's breast with one hand as the other continued to tease her pussy.

As Naruto's apartment filled with the sounds of feminine moans and the scent of female arousal, he placed his now diamond hard dick between Shiho's thighs after moving the hand that had been rubbing the cryptanalyst's pussy to her other breast. He then began rubbing his length along her slit causing the woman to turn her face towards his over her shoulder and kiss him hotly.

As their tongues swirled around each other, Shiho lost herself in the sensations that her lover's efforts were creating within her. No longer carrying that her tits were being played with or that her lower lips were drooling all over Naruto's manhood in full view of the other woman present, she broke the kiss in order to say, "Fuck me."

Naruto smiled and began guiding her to the bed from behind. Bending her over so that her hands rested on the bed, he put his foot between hers on the floor and gently spread her legs apart. Taking a moment he stepped back to enjoy the view of her bent over position as well as that of the jinchuriki on the bed pleasing herself in front of the blushing Shiho.

Naruto put his gazing on hold when Shiho looked over her shoulder to see what was taking him so long to bury his manhood inside her, and to entice him began wagging her ass to attract his attention. Taking the enticement, he stepped back up behind her and in one thrust buried his cock inside her pulling a deep moan from her throat. Gripping her hips firmly, Naruto began pounding her snatch as he watched Fu add a second finger to her own as she pleasured herself to the sight of him fucking a new lover.

Naruto pounded away at Shiho's snatch as he watched Fu continue to treat the two of them to her little show. Wanting a closer look at the action he bent over Shiho grabbing both of her breasts in his hands as he pressed his chest to her back and pulled her close while he continued to rut away at her. Shiho's nipples poked from between his fingers as he used his new handholds to pull her back towards him. Naruto smiled as Shiho moved her gaze from Fu's drenched womanhood to the mattress of his bed probably feeling embarrassed that watching the jinchuriki's self pleasure was having an effect on her. An effect that he could feel in the way her pussy would coil around him every time Fu let out a sensual moan. Knowing she was close he pinched her nipples as he pulled her roughly against him causing the woman to shout, "Ahhhhh Cumming!"

Her legs lost their strength as she fell forward on the mattress as Naruto let her go pulling his dick from her not wanting to cum himself due to his seeing Fu desperately wanted his attention next. Shiho slipped to her knees resting her head on the bed as Fu giggled due to Naruto grabbing her by the ankle to pull her towards him. Bending forward he cupped the petite girl's ass as she wrapped her arms behind his neck and standing straight pulled her onto his dick. Both jinchuriki moaned in contentment due to being connected once more and began kissing deeply as Naruto began sliding her back and forth over his pole.

Shiho from her kneeling position on the floor had an excellent view of the action able to see Fu cunt as it swallowed and released Naruto's cock. Naruto saw Shiho watching out of the corner of his eye and was pleased when her hand moved to her own just thoroughly fucked snatch as she began teasing herself. Both Jinchuriki were close to release due to their previous actions before joining together. Naruto mindful of that was therefore prepared when Fu pussy began convulsing around his dick in an effort to get him spill his load as she shouted her orgasm into the ceiling.

In an effort to get his newest lover in on the action Naruto pulled Fu from his dick allowing her to fall to the bed. Guessing what he wanted from the way he fisted his cock the seven-tailed host quickly slipped off the bed to kneel in front of him with her mouth open pulling the surprised Shiho next to her. Realizing what was about to happen, Shiho followed suit and just as she opened her mouth, Naruto exploded covering both their faces with several ropes of cum. Swallowing what did land in her mouth Shiho pulled her glasses off to clean the white strands from them but realizing she had nothing to clean them with was caught off guard as Fu leaned forward lick the cum off for her. Smiling at Shiho's shocked expression the green-haired girl wiped a strand of cum from her own face and held the finger to Shiho. She cooed contently as the cryptanalyst after a moment's hesitation accepted the digit into her mouth and licked it clean of their lover's essence.

Enjoying the show but knowing the world waited for no one and that it was going to be a busy day Naruto suggested, "How about we pick this up in the shower?" Not waiting for an answer he began walking to his bathroom not surprised in the least as two pairs of feet scrambled after him in order to be first.

 ******************************** *

Naruto watched as his two teammates sparred wincing every time Sakura's fist almost connected as Fu scrambled out of the way. His concern was due to the fact that in head to head matchup in a sparring environment Fu was at a serious disadvantage due to the substandard training she received from her Taki instructors. Mainly since it seemed from what she had told him that her training consisted of being thrown into dangerous situations and hoping her Bijuu got her through them. As a result she had excellent reflexes but tended to lack the more refined skills of the profession. Her recent time with Tsunade while he was in Spring Country and Anko's taking the jinchuriki under her wing as well had helped her improve some, but he knew she still had a long way to go.

The other reason for his reaction was because Sakura refused to open up to the girl. He knew he was the reason for her behavior since he was so guarded around her lately while he had no reason to be with Fu. Although they tried not to show their affections around Sakura, there had been more than a few lunches were they had gorged themselves on Ichiraku only to doze off next to each other waiting for the others to return to awake and find they were holding each other with Sakura already back.

Sakura never said anything and she'd often be off by herself not looking in their direction but it was in the way that Naruto could tell she was forcing herself not too. He knew his keeping his distance from her was becoming a point of contention with Ino, not that she was becoming overly angry with him. But more than one night of passion with Ino had been disrupted due to her bringing up Sakura and his drifting apart and his refusal to correct the situation.

With a mental sigh he thought, "She makes it sound so easy." And while true Ino seemed more than willing to provide the push he needed to get over some of the hang-ups he had felt to some of the women he had seduced, Shiho and Temari being prime examples. He suspected that even she knew getting through the wall between him and Sakura wasn't something he could just blunder into. After all it would be difficult under the best of circumstances to explain one of the reasons he was pulling away was because he had started a relationship with her best friend. Let alone explaining that he had also begun one with another classmate, her teacher, her teacher's first apprentice, and many other kunoichi she knew.

The crack of wood splintering pulled Naruto focus back to the spar to see Sakura carving out a chunk of a tree with her fist as Fu appeared to barely get out of the way. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw that Kakashi seemed more engrossed in his book instead of the fact one of his team members seemed on the verge of decapitating the other so asked, "Um, Kakashi-sensei don't you think they've sparred long enough?"

"Hmm," Kakashi replied sounding disinterested in the whole matter as he turned a page in his book before spending a moment to eye the fight. Apparently not seeing the same thing as Naruto, he said, "Nah, Fu's not going to get better if we don't push her. Besides Sakura's a professional, she's not going to rough her up too much."

Naruto wished he was as confident as Kakashi but he supposed his worry may have been due to the jealousy he imagined Sakura was feeling towards her new teammate, which may have been nothing but his own ego getting inflated. Kakashi was proven right though when a moment later Sakura connected with a kick to Fu's stomach after dodging a punch from the jinchuriki. And while to Naruto it appeared that Fu flew back further and faster than he did when Sakura connected with one of her diminished blows, the fact that the jinchuriki didn't begin violently coughing up blood due to massive internal injuries eased some of the nervousness he felt.

It ratcheted back up though as Fu hit the ground and as she rolled towards her feet became covered in a golden chakra. Standing upright, Fu's feet didn't touch the ground as they hovered two feet above the earth, instead the chakra took on the form of a giant armored being that resembled the meshing of a man and a rhinoceros beetle at whose heart stood the floating Fu. She was still easy to see as she floated at the center of the chakra armor that was almost nine feet tall, although from her face it was apparent she didn't know what was happening and was scared.

Sakura, who had been running after Fu to follow up her attack tried to stop her forward movement but couldn't before entering within Fu reach. Fu reacted on instinct and with a backhanded swing that the armor chakra mirrored hit Sakura in the side. Sakura cried out in pain as she flew away at a speed that showed the strange chakra shroud packed a serious wallop.

Moving quickly Naruto positioned himself in Sakura's path catching her to prevent her from smashing into anything. Unfortunately for him though her momentum carried them both backwards into a tree where he absorbed the brunt of the impact. Naruto slid down the tree still holding Sakura who looked up in surprise at who had caught her having come to the belief Naruto no longer valued her friendship. However the way his eyes shone down on her as he asked, "Are you okay Sakura," belayed her fears if only for the moment.

"Y-y-yes," she replied surprised at the many swirling emotions just being in his arms was bringing about within her.

Wanting to remain in her current position for a while, she was nonetheless disappointed as his eyes moved from her to Fu showing just as much concern and a little of something that she couldn't really place but believed stemmed from the many unguarded moments she had seen after returning from lunch during their training sessions. "Calm down Fu," Naruto shouted, as he effortlessly stood despite the awkward position still holding Sakura in his arms.

Fu focused on him no longer flailing about the training ground due to her fear about what was happening to her and he could see the worry that he was angry at her so after putting Sakura down said more calmly and soothingly while closing with his fellow jinchuriki, "It's alright Fu, no one is angry. We're just as confused and worried about what is going on as you."

Fu tensed and hearing footsteps Naruto believed it was because Sakura was stepping up behind him. But the green-haired girl calmed as Sakura said, "Its okay. I'm not mad Fu. Things like this happen all the time during training. That's why we train together to learn about each other's abilities."

Fu calmed no longer afraid her teammates hated her but was still panicked as she replied, "I-I don't know what's happening…please stay back." To both teens it sounded like her voice was coming from behind a tank of water.

Sakura stopped but Naruto didn't saying, "It's alright, I know you won't hurt me," as he continued to close with the girl before jokingly adding, "Just be careful where you swing those tree trunk size arms."

Fu cracked a small smile and nodded so Naruto said, "Take a few deep breaths and try to center yourself. Maybe Nanabi is just deciding to take a more active role in your protection."

Fu nodded and closing her eyes tried to center her emotions so Kakashi having watched the interaction with interest stepped up to his male student and asked, "What makes you think that?"

"It's pretty obvious it's her Bijuu behind this," Naruto replied trying to thread the needle of telling the truth and hiding his recent activities.

"I'll give you that," Kakashi replied with a smile, "However, I've felt Bijuu chakra before and although it's definitely a Bijuu it's lacking all the malice I associate with it. Not to mention Fu made it sound like the only time the Nanabi would help her is when her life was on the line."

Naruto shrugged and instead of saying he suspected that the Seven-tails was responding to Kyuubi's request to help its host in order to receive some sort of compensation from him instead said, "Maybe it's taking a more proactive role in order to no longer heal her when she's at death door."

Kakashi eyed him in a way that told Naruto the jounin believed he was holding something back. But, before either of them could speak more on the matter, Fu's head lulled suddenly like she had fallen unconscious and the chakra around her dissipated. Naruto caught the girl in his arms before she hit the ground and breathed a sigh of relief when she let out a light snore. Guessing she had fallen asleep due to her meditation, he turned to Kakashi to say, "I'm going to take her to the hospital to get checked out."

Kakashi nodded his permission so Naruto then took off running from the field with the sleeping girl in his arms. Sakura watched with what she imagined was a fair amount of envy but pulled her attention to her team leader as he said, "You should get checked out too Sakura."

Sakura nodded as she grabbed her arm that had been hit already feeling a large bruise threatening to appear. Although she could probably handle it herself, she knew it would be best to have someone else check in case there was an unknown effect from being hit by Bijuu chakra. Not to mention she could probably run into Naruto in hopes of closing some of the distance between them spurred on by the memory of the way he had looked at her as he held her in his arms. Before leaving to follow after Naruto she asked, "What are you going to be doing Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think I'll do a little research on any past encounters with hosts of Fu's Bijuu. Maybe get an idea of abilities they've shown in the past." Sakura nodded but was sure he'd mix in some reading of his porn and knew he also hoped to limit the chance of being caught by surprise like he had been today. Walking away Sakura pushed that out of her mind in favor of wondering what it would be like to be held by Naruto in a situation when her life hadn't been on the line.

 ******************************** *

"Well that's good," Kyuubi said as they prepared to transfer her will into the body of the brained-dead women in the coma ward since outside the seal Naruto, Tsunade, Ino, and Yuugao were standing in a mostly deserted coma wing due to it being lunchtime and Ino was scheduled on duty.

"I suppose," Naruto admitted, "Although if Nanabi wanted to show that it was going to be helpful it would have been better to try not killing Sakura in the process or showing off in front of Kakashi-sensei."

Kyuubi smiled over her shoulder as she affixed a paper seal over the one on the gate behind which rested her Bijuu body. "Beggars can't be choosers. Besides it may have been because of the thorough fucking you gave Nanabi's host before attending your training that it decided to show itself in such a flashy way."

Naruto was forced to concede the point, so moving on asked, "So how's this work again?"

"Simple," Kyuubi said indicating the seal she had just placed and had two palm outlines on either side of the symbol which consisted of what appeared to be scribbles around the kanji for the number one, "You place your hands in the two outlines and it will allow my consciousness to leave with one tail of power."

"I take it that's what the one in the center is for then," Naruto said.

"Quite perceptive," Kyuubi replied moving to him and after a light kiss slipped between the bars and added, "And here I thought you were just a pretty face."

Naruto chuckled before saying, "Well let's get this show moving along then. See you on the other side Kyuubi." Placing his hands in the outlines he felt a little queasy and looking down noticed a black hole beginning to appear in his stomach. He felt a bit of panic for a moment but trusting Kyuubi noticed it was probably mirrored by the black singularity that appeared on the other side of the cage. Looking for Kyuubi he noticed her Bijuu body beginning to shake as energy began being sucked from it making it smaller. Finding her human body standing near the blackhole, for lack of a better term, she smiled at him as it began to pull her towards it but before her feet left the ground something clamped on his wrist disrupting the process as a voice he felt was familiar said, "Now that's enough of that."

 ******************************** *

Outside the seal, Tsunade felt her nervousness about the whole thing jump through the roof as the hole in Naruto's stomach appeared. But trusting in Naruto, she kept her fears in check. As the red chakra began leaving her lover's stomach to be absorbed by the woman on the bed she felt the fears recede as things were progressing exactly as Kyuubi explained they would. Naturally, that all ended as the chakra suddenly cut off with both Naruto and the woman who should be Kyuubi not moving a muscle.

"What's going on," Ino hissed as she watched the clock countdown to the end of the hospitals lunch break and to the increase of the chances of their being discovered as the floor filled with other personnel again.

"I don't know," Yuugao replied before asking, "Do you think she tried to betray us and he cut it off?"

"I don't believe so," Tsunade said moving to monitor Naruto's vitals using chakra. "I didn't sense a sudden upsurge in power suggesting she was up to something. I think it's wholly likely that the Fourth left some sort of trap or other means to prevent someone from going around the seal."

"So what do we do," Ino asked looking at Naruto who appeared to look like a statue due to how still he stood.

"I don't know," Tsunade replied concerned, "I don't know."

 ******************************** *

"Fourth Hokage," Kyuubi said shocked staring at the man holding Naruto's wrist and whose chakra was disrupting the singularity and preventing her egress through it.

"Dad," Naruto said his own shock at suddenly being face to face with his father written all over his face.

Minato smiled at his son but before he could say anything Kyuubi said, "You can't be him. He sealed me using his soul to call forth the shingami."

Naruto's face fell at Kyuubi's words surprising the chakra impression of Minato but he replied, "Very true creature. Still before my death I sealed my chakra into the seal to act as a failsafe in case you ever found a way to bypass or break it." Looking at Naruto, he said, "Naruto, I regret not being able to see you grow but know that I was with you in spirit."

Keeping his hands on in the outlines, Naruto looked away saying, "I know, and when I found out my dad was you, I was both happy and angry. But I understand why you did it dad so now I'm just happy."

"Then why are you trying to undo what I gave my life to do," the Chakra phantom said. "The Kyuubi would do anything to escape you most know this."

Naruto looked from the seal guardian powered by his dad's chakra and memories to favor Kyuubi with a smile before focusing on his father's concerned face. "How much of my life do you know about?"

"Everything," his father's ghost said blushing probably due to his son's recent memories, "I'm not exactly sure about what to say about your ambition and how you hope to achieve it…but I believe you can do it since I put all my hopes for a peaceful world into you."

"Then you know Kyuubi is…"

"Naruto, it is a powerful creature that has often tormented humankind do you truly think…"

"Yes," Naruto replied without hesitation, "You said the Kyuubi would do anything to be free. Well my Kyuubi isn't the same as the creature you described, and I'll prove it to you." Naruto smiled as Kyuubi face teared up at his words. Focusing on the seal and Kyuubi's bypass of it, he concentrated and the kanji of the number one turned from it to a four. Focusing his chakra into the seal, his father pulled his hand back as Naruto forced open the singularity again. Kyuubi consciousness as well as four tails of her chakra was pulled into the singularity where it took shelter inside her new vessel.

Turning towards his father he tried not to wince as Minato said, "Do you know what you've done?"

Naruto nodded though saying, "I do. I'm using the faith you put into me to accomplish the dream of world peace I'm sure you've shared with Jiraiya and when you sealed Kyuubi into me. We'll stop Madara and accomplish our goal of unifying the villages."

Minato seeing the determination in his son's eyes smiled brightly and placing his hand on Naruto's head said, "I'll leave it to you then," as he began to fade away. "I'm glad to have been your father."

"Dad," Naruto said as the comforting weight on his head faded feeling tears beginning to fall down his face. "Thanks for everything," he called out even though he was alone.

 ******************************* *

Outside the seal the three women were surprised when a chakra outline of a fox with four-tails shot from the hole on Naruto's stomach into the woman. Almost immediately the blackhole closed up and Naruto went limp but before he could hit the ground Yuugao caught him. Although it appeared something had changed due to how much chakra escaped Yuugao didn't think it raised an alarm elsewhere in the building. She allowed Tsunade to quickly scan their lover and when the older woman nodded, she shunshined out of the room.

Ino who had been scanning Kyuubi noticed the Sannin staring at where Naruto had just been so getting her attention said, "Tsunade, she's waking up."

Tsunade spun and as the Kyuubi tried to move her new body helped the Bijuu sit up asking, "What the hell was that?"

"Your Fourth Hokage was far cleverer than I gave him credit for. He left some chakra behind to act as a last resort should I find a way around his seal. Naruto decided to allow me more access to my chakra from the get go to make a point."

Tsunade made a face that Kyuubi took to believe the Hokage and their lover would be having words about changing the plan midstream. Focusing on the Bijuu she said, "Alright, but thanks to that delay, lunch is almost over so if you're going to make with a medical miracle now's the time to do it."

Kyuubi nodded, and although painful due to her weakened body she managed to clap her hands together which caused a surge of chakra to spread from her in a shockwave that passed over everything in the room as it made its way through the building.

Tsunade felt a tingling as it passed and was glad she couldn't detect Kyuubi's chakra in it. Guessing she disguised hers by using her new body's chakra signature, Tsunade was about to ask what happened when she noticed Kyuubi was unconscious. Lowering her down, the Hokage was about to scan her when one of the other patients in the room yawned, followed by another. Realizing what Kyuubi had done, she didn't doubt that all throughout the hospital many miracles were happening so that Kyuubi's would be just one story among many.

 ******************************** *

Sakura yawned tiredly as she headed to where Ino was assigned for the day. She like every other doctor and nurse had been running ragged as they tried to understand what had happened to heal pretty much every patient in the building. She had been just about to be seen by a doctor for the bruise Fu had left her with and to be checked out for chakra poisoning when the pulse had hit. Both she and the doctor had been shocked when the bruise began to shrink as it healed before disappearing altogether. Before either of them could really begin delving into what had happened Tsunade's voice had begun shouting out orders through the paging system. Falling into the 'not on duty but soon would be' category Sakura had reported to her teacher to be assigned to a cancer wing.

The pulse had reached their as well and patients that had been on death's door were almost completely health a few hours later. After several hours though no one was any closer to understanding what had happened including her since the pulse seemed to have taken out everything from viruses to heart problems. She had even heard rumors that a brain-dead woman was showing signs of activity as they had already removed her respirator.

Arriving at the Deep Coma Ward, she saw Ino moving frantically about the room as patients were discharged from the room for ones more suited to their needs. Ino noticing her said, "Sakura what are you doing here?"

Noticing that for a while now, Ino hadn't been using her nickname for her and that it was about the same time as she seemed to have moved on from Sasuke she replied, "I'm being let off since my shift was supposed to be tomorrow. Pretty hectic day huh?"

"Yeah," Ino agreed, "but in a good way."

Sakura nodded in agreement since as a doctor death was an enemy and for one day at least it seemed to have been beaten back. Ino smiled at her but looking over her shoulder frowned. Looking towards where the blonde was, she saw a man sitting next to a bed where a woman remained asleep. Wondering what was bothering her friend she asked, "Do you know him?"

"No that's the problem," Ino said moving towards the last patient besides Kyuubi that was about to be discharged.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked following her friend and helped as they moved the man to a stretcher so a nurse could move him to his room.

Ino waited until the task was done and the nurse was on her way to say, "He's the woman's husband and the entire time that she's been here he's never visited once. Now that she's on the verge of waking up he's sitting at her bedside like he's never left."

"Bastard," Sakura said, noticing that Ino mirrored the sentiment. She surprised her blonde friend by saying, "I guess he's kind of like Sasuke then, huh?"

She could tell Ino was about to inquire as to what she meant but was interrupted by her stomach as it begun to rumble. Ino blushed in embarrassment before saying, "Sorry, I didn't get to take my lunch since I was on duty and well everything sort of happened after that."

Sakura laughed but nodded her understanding said, "Go on, I'll watch things here till you get back." Ino nodded her thanks and left but not before sending a worried look towards the sleeping woman and her husband. Sakura moved to the watch station and curious began looking through some of the files of the patients kept there. She would look up from the file she was reading occasionally to see the man stroking his wife's hand. She was just finishing reading a file on an Anbu medic named Taji who had awakened screaming out a warning to the Fourth Hokage. Since she had been found during the Kyuubi's rampage buried under some ruins along with Biwako Sarutobi, who did not survive, Sakura guessed the woman had been having a nightmare of the Kyuubi attack when the pulse hit.

She was pulled from her musings by the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking up she saw, the unconscious woman's husband approaching her station. Putting the file down she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering when my wife would be moved to her own room?"

"She isn't scheduled to be moved," Sakura replied after checking a chart. "Since we don't know what caused this and she was technically brain-dead for all we know she has simply moved from her previous status to a coma."

The man nodded but looking back at his wife said, "I bet they are pretty thirsty when they wake up though."

"Sometimes but she has an I. V. drip which is keeping her hydrated."

"Still could I trouble you for a glass of water… something I can give her should she wake up?"

Sakura kept from frowning at the man guessing that Ino was right about him trying to position himself as the caring husband his actions showed him not to be. But seeing no harm in it said, "Sure."

Standing she walked with the man towards the exit. He broke off to sit next to his wife and began stroking her hand again as Sakura left the room.

 *******************************

Kyuubi awoke to the feeling of someone running their hand over hers. To be honest she knew it wasn't Naruto since they lacked warmth seeming to her to be something the person was doing to keep up appearances. She heard the door to the large medical wing swing shut and could sense she was alone with whoever was stroking her hand which stopped almost immediately. She then heard the man beginning to fumble in his pocket for something.

Blinking open her eyes, she was surprised to see her body's husband leaning over her as he pulled something from his pants pocket. The husband pulled back surprised before an evil grin appeared on his face as he said, "What perfect timing." Grabbing her arm roughly, he pulled it straight as he pulled a syringe free of his pocket. Pulling the cap free with his teeth he said, "Don't struggle bitch, the last thing I need right now is you waking up and putting a damper in my great life. Didn't you learn that the first time?"

Kyuubi naturally struggled trying to pull her arm free but was hampered by how weak her body was due to its long inactivity. "P-please don't," she squeaked afraid like she'd never been before.

"Shh, it'll be just like last time. Now stop fucking struggling."

Kyuubi tried to scream but found her voice couldn't manage more than a rough yell that she doubted anyone outside the room could hear. Just as the needle was about to enter her skin a new voice said, "Here's your water."

Her attacker stiffened as he spun towards the returned Sakura, who having had a bad feeling had headed back, and saw that she didn't have a cup of water but was wearing her black gloves, one of which buried itself in his face. Flying away from Kyuubi, the man went through the wall behind her bed.

Sakura didn't spare him a second thought knowing he'd never bother anyone again instead checking on the woman who he almost murdered and if she had to guess he was probably responsible for her brain-death in the first place. "Everything's going to be alright," Sakura said soothingly seeing the fear in the woman's eyes.

Kyuubi feeling her body wanting to sleep due to the adrenaline leaving her system, a new experience in its own right, said, "Thank you, Sakura," before closing her eyes and falling fast asleep.

Sakura sat back surprised the woman had known her name but focused on more important matters of alerting security to collect the husband's body and the syringe to analyze what it was full of.

 ********************************

"It turns out the syringe was filled with a poison that attacks a person's higher brain functions. I believe, from what I've read about her condition and overheard him saying as he attacked his wife, is that while on the holiday where she fell ill he injected her with it and after she collapsed waited for it to run its course to bring her back to Konoha."

Tsunade nodded agreeing with Sakura as she gave her report about what was found in the syringe she had taken the day before. Much like when Sakura had been learning the medical profession from her Tsunade asked, "Why do you believe the doctors at the skiing resort they were staying at didn't catch the poison she was admitted almost as soon as she collapsed?"

Sakura was surprised by the question having grown used to Tsunade being rather short with her lately. But seizing on the opportunity to recover some of the closeness they used to share said, "That's because this stuff isn't the run of the mill poison most husbands use to off their wives or vice-versa. Its shinobi grade quality and is easily curable. But you have to know what to look for and by the time the doctors were even thinking along those lines it was already burnt out of her system causing the brain-death she suffered."

Again agreeing with her apprentice Tsunade said, "I would concur. Well done. That's one problem taken care of at least."

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked confused since the Hokage made it sound like there was more to the open and shut case.

"It's nothing to concern yourself over," Tsunade replied but could tell Sakura was interested so giving a few details added, "It's just her family is already taking steps to block any move on her part to retake her company. They're trying to hold onto their power and since many of them reaped the benefits of her being incapacitated are loathe to return to how things were."

"It seems to be a pretty easy solution to solve to me. It's here company so she should run it if she wants to once she's out of the hospital."

"Can I quote you on that," Tsunade replied her tone light. However the moment passed and turning to look out the window of her office said, "However, money and power have a way of making even simple things far more complicated then they need to be."

Sakura nodded and having noticed her name removed from the hospital schedule for the day asked, "Milady, I noticed I wasn't scheduled for my shift. Is there a reason?"

Tsunade nodded replying, "Yes, you have a mission but I'll explain it when the rest of the team I've assembled is here."

The two made idle chit-chat as they waited. After ten minutes the door opened and Tsunade saw Sakura's eyes light up as Naruto stepped into the room. They dimmed somewhat as Hinata as well as the rest of Team Kurenai entered behind him. Fu entered via the window and as expected Kakashi appeared last. Once all the principal players had gathered Tsunade began the meeting saying, "Our intelligence network has recently picked up the trail of Itachi Uchiha."

Tsunade paused to watch everyone's reactions as expected many were surprised at the sudden revelation. Naruto's being the most evident to see, since she had kept the information from him in order to insure he'd be surprised when it was revealed. Plus she would admit a part of her wanted to reveal it in a situation where she'd be the one calling the shots due to her not exactly being thrilled at the idea of sending him after Akatsuki. Sakura's reaction surprised her though as her gaze suddenly moved to Naruto. Tsunade didn't doubt that her student had already made the leap that a mission involving Itachi was bound to be tied to Sasuke in some way.

Therefore she wasn't surprised like everyone else was as Sakura said, "I take it this team is tasked with locating Itachi and capturing to bait Sasuke." Although Sakura sounded sure she waited until Tsunade nodded her head to say, "I don't think we should bother and instead concentrate on protecting Naruto from Akatsuki."

"Sakura…" Naruto said shocked his head turning towards his teammate, "Does this mean…"

Sakura smiled at him briefly before saying, "If the rumors Sasuke killed Orochimaru are true then that means he's making his move on Itachi. I bet Itachi is letting his location be known so Sasuke can find him. It seems to me both of them have been looking forward to this day and we shouldn't get involved."

"That's quite the change from your earlier hopes," Tsunade said diplomatically.

Sakura looked down at her feet and Tsunade could tell she wanted to look at Naruto as she replied saying, "I-I've been rethinking my priorities Lady Tsunade. Also, if we get between Sasuke and his pursuit of Itachi…I can't say for certain he'll remember we're his friends. We should concentrate on defeating Akatsuki and right now the best case scenario is Sasuke kills Itachi hurting the organization without us needing to lift a finger. T-the worse is… he doesn't."

Tsunade leaned forward and rested her elbows on her desk, kept her lower face covered by her folded hands. Studying Naruto over them she asked, "What do you think Naruto? You are one of Akatsuki's targets so I'll let you make the call. Should we let Itachi and Sasuke have their match and make our move depending on the winner?"

Naruto pulled his gaze from Sakura to stare at Tsunade, who could see he was touched by Sakura wanting to protect him over her desire to return Sasuke to Konoha. However, knowing what they knew about the Uchiha massacre she already knew Naruto wouldn't just let the two brothers fight. Blowing out a breath noisily he asked, "Is the information source reliable?"

Tsunade kept her surprise at the question from her face and figured he meant Jiraiya since Konan would find a way to contact him herself. Tsunade shook her head no saying, "I'm afraid not which lends credence to Sakura's theory that Itachi is baiting Sasuke for some final confrontation."

Naruto let his chin rest on his chest as he looked down in thought. Once he raised it having come to a decision he said, "I believe we should go."

"Naruto," Sakura said her tone trying to convey how serious she was about her decision, "Right now you…"

The blond jinchuriki gently cut her off saying, "Sakura…it makes me happy that you are worried about me. But I'm not going to die anytime soon. Besides…I don't believe Sasuke failing to kill Itachi is the worst scenario that we can expect from this meeting."

As Naruto responded and mentioned how happy Sakura's words made him feel Tsunade noticed that Hinata reacted slightly. It wasn't much and she doubted anyone else saw it but having noticed that the Hyuuga had become rather dismayed at her own lack of progress in changing the color of her chakra, didn't doubt that she feared now that Sakura was showing signs of moving on past Sasuke feared her own place in Naruto's heart would be hurt by the pink-haired girl joining the Harem due to Naruto's long standing crush on her, even if Naruto didn't play favorites.

"W-what would that be," Naruto's pink-haired teammate asked unaware of Hinata's reaction to her change in priorities.

Looking at her, his eyes showing a seriousness Sakura had never noticed before, he replied, "That Sasuke wins and unable to live without his hatred of his brother finds something new to despise."

"Okay then," Tsunade said focusing everyone's attention on her, "We'll continue on as I planned. Your mission is to locate either Sasuke or Itachi and upon doing so to capture them. Fu I guess I wasn't nearly as hard on you as I should have been all things considered. Why the rest of your team is on the mission we'll see about rectifying that. That is all." Tsunade smiled as Fu gulped audibly and then watched her lover leave to prepare for his mission while fearing for his safety. But she knew he was right in his decision yet hoped that in the coming confrontation between brothers she didn't come out the loser.

 ******************************** *

Kyuubi watched as a nurse name Kaori checked her vitals before scribbling them down into her clipboard. "Is there anything I can get you?" she asked sweetly.

"No thank you," Kyuubi replied politely.

"Okay," Kaori said tucking her clipboard under her arm as she headed for the door, "But I'm just a button push away if you need anything."

Kyuubi nodded as the woman left to check on another of the coma patients that had awakened due to the healing chakra pulse she had unleashed. Laying back into her pillows Kyuubi tried not to let the jitters she still felt at her near death experience get to her, or the annoyance she felt at Tsunade sending Naruto out of the village on an Uchiha hunt before she could experience pleasure at his hands.

Although Kyuubi knew Naruto would have needed to keep his distance till she was discharged. The fact that she was a few days away from just that and he was on a mission for Kami knew how long meant she would probably have to go without for a while longer. Shifting her focus to her new body she was surprised at just how well it was taking to her Bijuu chakra. Although immediately after taking residence inside of it and using the chakra pulse she had in her unconscious state set about enlarging the body's chakra coils. But what truly was surprising her was that her Bijuu chakra and her human chakra was merging and in effect was causing her to regain her power at a far faster rate than she expected.

Sighing in boredom, she turned her focus to what she would do once discharged from the hospital. First on her list was naturally taking charge of the company her body had built before her death. But with very little information to proceed on at the moment, she shifted gears to the matter of her fellow Bijuu. Fu's new ability she suspected was Nanabi responding to her request. Therefore she knew her fellow Bijuu would soon be expecting Kyuubi to make her presence know in order to reward it. She knew Nibi was likewise no doubt anxious to experience more pleasure as well so she would need to talk to the two-tails as well.

Naturally once both learned that she was free she didn't doubt they would expect the same for themselves and while she didn't doubt Nibi would continue to help once free. Nanabi did cause Kyuubi some worry. Staring up at the ceiling, she began formulating a plan for the seven-tails to both earn its freedom and to make itself useful at the same time. Thinking of some of the other matters on Naruto's plate she sat up suddenly as she thought of a way to get eyes inside the prison. A smile began appearing on her face as she began working out the details and although there were one or two things she knew would give Naruto some pause was convinced it would work. Not to mention it was probably the best solution they had.

Filing the idea away so she could work on the necessary seals after she was discharged, Kyuubi turned her attention to the door of her room as it opened. Ino smiled at her, although it still was a little weak due to her blaming herself for Kyuubi being attacked and despite the Bijuu assuring her she didn't share the sentiment since even she had doubted the man would be so brazen, it held a hint of satisfaction which caused Kyuubi to ask, "Well…?"

"They're pretty much reacting as expected," Ino reported having been monitoring the vessel of Kyuubi's extended family and those who ran the shipping company in her stead.

Matching Ino's smile Kyuubi asked, "Well then, when can I expect some company?"

 ******************************** *

Sakura watched Naruto and Hinata as they leapt from tree to tree in front of her while attempting to work up the courage to talk to her teammate and trying not to let Hinata's close proximity to him get to her. The combined Team Seven and Eight had been on Sasuke's trail for over two weeks and knew they were close. This sign came in the form of a ten kilometer patch of blasted and charred earth at whose center resided the corpse of Manda. Although Kiba had told them he had Sasuke's trail and Kakashi had called for them to move out. Naruto had just stared into the glazed over eye of the summons for several minutes before responding to Kakashi's order. He hadn't talked to anyone since then as they moved as he appeared to be focusing inward, his keeping pace with his fellow Konoha-nin being due to years of practice.

Sakura wanting to know what Naruto had saw in the summons dead eyes moved closer to ask, but was beat to the punch by Hinata. "Naruto," she said sounding concerned, "What is bothering you?" Too say Sakura was surprised at the ease with which the Hyuuga managed to talk to Naruto would be an understatement. Even if she had suspect the two were closer than they had tried to appear during the mission thus far.

Naruto didn't seem like he was going to answer at first as he remained silent, but giving a weary sigh that seemed to convey a large amount of responsibility rested on his shoulders said, "I'm trying to come to grips with what Sasuke has become."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Sakura, and she guessed from the way he looked at her that he expected her to come to their old teammate's defense. Instead she simply asked, "What do you mean?"

Sakura took a small amount of pleasure in the surprise her query caused to appear on Naruto's face, but it faded as he answered, "I-it's just I can't imagine throwing away the life of one of my summons like Sasuke did. I know Manda was a bastard and a monster from the stories Pervy Sage would tell me. So I can't imagine Manda would volunteer to be summoned in order to shield Sasuke from that blast hence he must have controlled him somehow. That means it was a conscious effort on his part to trade Manda's life for his." Thinking of how Sasuke had once thrown himself in harm's way for his benefit, Naruto said, "He's truly becoming someone I don't think I'll be able to recognize once we meet again."

"Naruto," Hinata said sadly knowing how much Naruto cherished the bond he had shared with Sasuke.

Sakura surprised both Naruto and Hinata though as she said, "Then we'll have to stop him." Naruto looked back at her and she tried to give him a smile but instead looked a little queasy. Not sure she could actually follow through on her words she said, "Naruto…I…I don't think I'd be strong enough to actually…"

"Don't worry Sakura," Naruto said reassuring his teammate, "We'll do everything in our power to prevent it from coming to that. But if it does… leave everything to me."

Sakura stared at Naruto's back in surprise as he again focused forward surprised at just how sure of himself he was. She could tell it wasn't just him trying to put on a brave front for her, something she would have been grateful for in itself, but that he had thought long and hard on the matter. She was positive that when the time came for a choice to be made on Sasuke's fate Naruto would be well prepared for that moment.

Sakura felt so childish in Naruto's presence now and realized that in a sense despite his foolishness in the past he must have always felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. The mature Naruto in front of her had always been there, but he had just chosen to hide him behind a carefree smile. She had just begun to wonder if the changes she had noticed in Ino and the others kunoichi was a reason for his more serious outlook. But just as she began to think along that avenue Kiba called for the group to stop.

"I've got Sasuke's scent again," he said as the rest of the team came to a rest around him.

"The battle must have taken its toll on him considering the time between the blast and now," Shino said, "He may not be at a hundred percent just yet."

"Likely," Kakashi agreed, "there's a small village up ahead. He may be there recuperating. Let's try and get there before he decides he's rested enough."

 ********************************

Karin was returning to the inn from shopping for supplies. But she had also taken some time to buy a new perfume that she was sure would put Sasuke in the mood for a little fun. Thinking along that line made her blush, feeling excited by the idea but a moment later her mood dropped as the reality that Sasuke hadn't touched her since the one glorious night in which she had been his. Remembering the night, she recalled it had been shortly after her defection from the Grass Village upon learning of Sasuke's leaving the Leaf Village for Sound. Still star-struck from their brief meeting during the Chunin Exams and haunted by his smile as well as the feel of his cool chakra she had left her village that very night.

It hadn't been easy but eventually she managed to find Sasuke again. Orochimaru had been impressed by her Mind's eye of the Kagura ability enough that he had offered her a position in his forces. In truth she didn't care so long as she could be near Sasuke and had been pleased that as she told the Snake Sannin about how she had found them that the Uchiha had looked interested in her. Still he had played hard to get for the majority of the year that they had been at the Southern Base where she had found him. However the night before Orochimaru and Sasuke were set to leave for another of Sound's many bases Sasuke had come to her and asked if she would one day consider doing him a favor. She naturally agreed but wanted something from him in return, a night with him.

She had said it expecting him to coolly play it off as he had so many of her other advances. But to her surprise he had agreed, and it had been so exquisite she had blacked out. The next morning she had been surprised to find herself in her bed fully dressed but had chalked it up to Sasuke being a gentleman since they had let their passions loose in a supply room.

As Karin recalled the memory she felt herself grow wet, although far more then the recollection of her losing her virginity to Sasuke usually caused. Feeling a pleasant tingling sensation coursing through her she concentrated on it and realized what she was feeling was actually a person's chakra. An extremely powerful chakra, which was bearing down on the small village where Team Snake had taken refuge after Sasuke's battle with Deidara. Feeling the other signatures with the powerful one and able to tell one was a dog she guessed that Konoha was on the hunt and they were the prey. Running for the inn she briefly wondered why her body was reacting so strongly to the one chakra since only Sasuke's had effected her similarly in the past but never so strongly.

 ******************************** *

"Shit," Kiba cursed although he didn't stop moving.

"What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly having moved to the front of the group in his enthusiasm to catch up to Sasuke.

"The scent trail is splitting up. They're onto us somehow I'm sure of it."

"I'm on it," Naruto said creating the hand sign for his go to jutsu. He began channeling some chakra and like in Spring Country he mixed in some Kyuubi chakra feeling it would be best if the clones could take some abuse. He could tell something was wrong almost immediately as the chakra didn't respond like he was used to and as a result the clones he created all tumbled to the forest floor after appearing looking sickly just like they used to in the academy.

"What was that?" Kiba asked trying not to laugh and failing, "I thought you didn't have that problem anymore."

"Naruto are you alright," Kakashi asked concerned.

"Yeah…sorry," Naruto replied wondering if it was a side-effect of Kyuubi's consciousness no longer being a part of him. Creating the clones again he didn't use any of the Kyuubi's chakra and hundreds of clones sprung into existence like normal. They took off in all directions, with only Hinata knowing that the Naruto that remained wasn't the real one.

 ******************************* *

Moving from tree to tree, Naruto felt bad about leaving the clone behind but was hoping to get a moment alone with Sasuke and suddenly Hiraishining away from the team would mean he'd need to answer far more questions than he was prepared too. Truthfully he didn't know what he would say if he did get his former teammate alone but he'd worry about that when the time came.

As he continued traveling waiting for one of his clones to dispel in order to tell him in which direction to head, Naruto allowed his mind to wander to the problem with his chakra control that he had just experienced. Normally when he had called on Kyuubi's chakra it had always seemed to be second nature. Granted it was generally for big things like summoning Gamabunta or when he had fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End. But now it seemed almost slippery as if the chakra was just out of reach and when he did seize it he couldn't really control how much he used.

He supposed he should just be lucky he had learned by using the Shadow Clone jutsu as he didn't want to think about what would have happened if a Vermillion Rasengan had blown up in his face. Still he was a little disappointed since having extremely durable clones would have been a blessing in the coming moments of that he was sure. Sighing at the loss, he wondered if Kyuubi had suspected something may have happened to his chakra control of Bijuu chakra but immediately pushed the thought out of his mind. He knew, and the recent bold attack by her body's husband proved that due to what they had done being a first to both their knowledge that the unexpected was to be anticipated.

 ******************************** *

Karin was at the back of Team Snake trying to keep pace with the rest of her teammates. But it was proving difficult due in part to the way she was reacting to the powerful chakra signature. Doing her best to ignore it, she tried to not let the disappointment she felt that Sasuke hadn't even praised her using his old damaged shirt to throw the pursuing Konoha-nin off their trail. It may have been in part due to the powerful signature splitting into hundreds moments later. When she had reported such to Sasuke all he had said was, "Naruto," before continuing on without breaking stride.

Karin had been doing her best to keep them away from the many clones currently scouring the forest. However due to her growing tiredness as well as the distraction of her rising arousal due to her using her chakra sensing abilities and the strange effect Naruto's was having on her a clone managed to spot them.

Coming from the front and to the side the clone shouted, "Sasuke," after placing a hand on the trunk of the tree it landed on. Leaping directly at his old teammate when it became apparent the Uchiha didn't intend to stop, he said, "Damnit stop man. I need to talk to you."

Sasuke quickly drew his sword and buried it into his surprised teammate's chest as he said coldly, "Naruto stay out of my way. If you get between me and my ambition I'm going to kill you." The clone burst into smoke and Sasuke flew through it landing on the next branch and leapt away again without looking back.

"Man that's cold," Suigetsu said before snidely adding, "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be good at sensing chakra. What's the matter too busy perving over Sasuke?"

"Shut up," Karin snapped wishing the former Mist-nin was close enough to hit. Her arousal forgotten momentarily as it was replaced with annoyance at the blond Konoha-nin that had just made her look bad in front of Sasuke.

A flash of red appeared behind her followed by a poofing sound before Naruto shouted, "Sasuke!"

Karin wondered how the blond had gotten behind them so quickly since the closest clone had been hundreds of yards away. Karin did a quick sweep to make sure there weren't any more clones and realized the one behind them was a diversion. Sasuke landed on a tree branch and leaping into the air to the next tree was surprised as Naruto dropped down from the leaves above.

"Watch out," Karin shouted pushing Sasuke out of the way and collided with the descending blond. Smashing her head into his, she blacked out but a part of her still felt the strong arms that she believed belonged to Sasuke encircle her as they fell to the ground confident he'd never let anything bad happen to her.

 ********************************

Naruto rubbed his back as he leaned behind a tree having used it to break his and the girl's fall. As he had wrapped the girl up in his arms after she pushed Sasuke out of the way as they fell a little disoriented himself due to her hard head, he had heard the white haired boy ask Sasuke, "Hey are we just leaving her behind?"

"We know where Itachi is. Her part is over. If she wants to catch up she can unless you want to go back for her."

The boy's reply had been swallowed by the distance between them as well as Naruto's learning that falling from a tree hurts, especially when you are the one acting as the cushion for someone else. Naruto figured he must have blacked out for a while himself because when he came to there had been no sign of Sasuke. Not only that but the Uchiha had managed to avoid all his remaining clones and was doing an excellent job of also hiding from the new ones he had created upon waking.

Therefore, Naruto hoped that Karin would lead him right to Sasuke so had hidden behind a tree in hopes of when she woke up he could track her to him.

 ********************************

Karin moaned as she sat up finding herself on the forest floor. Rubbing her head, she winced from the knot she felt there but the pain helped her remember what had happened. Standing quickly, she looked around for signs of Sasuke sure that sure the Uchiha must be nearby defending her since he wouldn't just leave her behind. Not seeing or hearing signs of a battle she turned to her Mind's Eye of the Kagura ability. At the outer edges of her chakra sensing ability she could just make out Sasuke but it was overshadowed by the chakra hiding twenty feet behind her.

Feeling the arousal Naruto's chakra was causing too well up inside of her. She quickly shut her ability down and although it didn't cause the lust she felt to disappear it did bring it down to a more manageable level. "I know you're out there," she shouted turning to the tree he was behind.

"Shit," she heard the boy curse as he stepped out from his hiding spot.

"Did you really think I'd just lead you right to Sasuke?"

"I was kind of hoping," Naruto replied stepping towards her, "Look I know you don't have a reason to trust me…but I really need to talk to Sasuke."

"Before or after you drag him back to Konoha," Karin said defiantly.

"Hopefully before he kills his brother," Naruto responded quickly, "It's really important, please."

Karin could see that Naruto was being truthful with her but not wanting to betray Sasuke said, "No, I'd never get in the way of his fulfilling his dream."

Growing angry and wondering why it was girls were so hung up on Sasuke especially one that had just been abandoned by him, Naruto snapped, "Why are you being so stubborn about this? He just left you behind like a piece of trash."

Responding in kind Karin shouted, "Why are you, huh? He did the same thing to you."

Karin could see her words touched off something in Naruto which his words showed as he replied sadly, "You're right… but if Sasuke kills Itachi things will spiral out of control." Naruto paused to take a deep breath and meeting her eyes she was surprised to see two pools filled with pain as he continued, "If that happens I'll be forced to fight him probably to the death…neither of us wants that so please tell me where he is going."

Karin nearly told Naruto right then the earnest and emotional tone in his voice telling her how important it was to him. However, what kept her mouth shut was the fact that the only thing that had mattered to Sasuke for all the time she had known him was killing Itachi and she couldn't be the one to take that from him. Therefore with a small hint of the regret she felt entering her voice she said, "I-I can't, I'm sorry."

Naruto seemed to deflate but seemed unwilling to push further for some reason. She went on guard as several ideas seemed to occur to him but he rejected them as he turned away saying, "I understand…you must feel pretty strongly for him."

"I…" Karin began but trailed off not sure how she felt at the moment since it was apparent that Sasuke had indeed abandoned her. Hoping that maybe Sasuke had had a change of heart she switched her ability back on and found she couldn't even sense him any further. But whether it was because he was out of her range or because she was standing next to Naruto whose chakra was causing all her pent up lusts to boil over she didn't know. What she did know was that she was emotionally hurt, angry, and horny, so taking her glasses off tucked the rim into the collar of her shirt and approaching Naruto from behind wrapped her arms around him while in a sweet voice whispered, "Why are you so hung up on Sasuke when you're here with a lonely woman like me?"

"Gah," Naruto said surprised as he spun out of her grip and turning to face her found that her harsher persona had given way to a softer and more sultry one. Backing up, Naruto tripped over a half hidden branch and falling on his ass asked, "W-what's gotten into you?"

Karin dropped to her knees as she slowly began to crawl towards him on all fours saying, "It's not so much what's gotten into me but what I want to get inside me."

Naruto didn't know where the sudden switch in personality came from but watching her crawl between his outstretched legs like a large predatory cat had an effect on him. An effect she could see as his member filled with blood creating an outline of his cock along his leg before it began tenting his pants. Despite not understanding what brought Karin to such a state since he hadn't even attempted to seduce her, Naruto was more than willing to reciprocate due to his own frustrations of having gone without since the mission began as he and Hinata hadn't been able to find any alone time together. Another reason was that once he got his hooks into Karin, he'd simply be able to make her tell him where Sasuke was heading.

Thinking along that line made Naruto feel disgusted with himself since he'd be forcing Karin to betray Sasuke. Therefore just as she was reaching her hand towards his package he rolled backwards to a crouched position causing her to say, "Don't be shy now. It'd be a real shame not to put that sword you carry around to good use."

Naruto smirked at her as he replied, "How about this? I'll please you as much as you want, but then you'll tell me where Sasuke is heading,"

Karin paused as some of her old feelings for Sasuke resurfaced warring with the lust Naruto's chakra had instilled in her. The small battle of emotion caused a bit of her harsher persona to re-emerge as she said, "You're fairly cocky, aren't you? You're going to have a hard time satisfying me considering who my first was."

Naruto's smile never wavered in the least due to what Karin was implying since he was rather certain considering Sasuke's abandoning of the young woman he doubted he'd put much effort in pleasing her. Putting some smugness in his voice he said challenging, "Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid," Karin said quickly although her eyes said otherwise as she felt she was quickly losing control of the situation.

Standing Naruto walked towards the woman where reaching down he cupped her cheek as he guided her to her feet. Staring into her red eyes Naruto simply said, "Good," before tenderly giving her a kiss that stole her breath away. Once the kiss ended Karin was panting heavily and trying to compare Naruto's kiss to Sasuke's found she couldn't even remember the one she shared with the Uchiha. Sasuke was banished from her mind by his follow up one which quickly grew heated. Losing herself in the kiss as their tongues began wrestling each other, she was caught by surprised when Naruto abruptly ended it and spun her around.

He quickly began planting light kisses on her neck above her high collar before nibbling on her earlobe. Meanwhile he pulled her towards him resting her ass against his crouch where he began grinding his cock into her. As she began matching his actions, he moved one hand from her hip to her breast where he fondled her through her shirt while his other hand traced over her belly-button as it passed over the exposed skin on its way south.

Seeing Karin biting her lip to prevent from moaning he asked, "How am I doing so far?"

Still trying to keep up her harsher persona Karin nevertheless admitted, "N-not bad."

Naruto chuckled, the vibrations passing through his chest and into her as he said, "You're right, I can do better."

"B-better," Karin said surprised since despite her words she was having a hard time remembering ever feeling so good.

Naruto didn't respond with words instead he snapped open the button on the shorts she wore and finding she wasn't wearing panties, his hand quickly dove in past her shaved mound to her drenched lips which he began to massage. "Ahh," Karin moaned as her head shot back to rest on his shoulder as she stared up at the sky.

"That's better," Naruto said whispering into her ear, "Don't you agree?"

Karin didn't respond in part due to his sliding a finger inside her at that moment and as she began moaning due to his ministrations he moved the hand on her breast to her hips pushing her shorts down. Once gravity dropped them to the ground, he used the hand to free his cock from its confines. He then lifted her right leg in the air and removing the hand working over her pussy held it up showing her how wet she was.

Placing his cock up against her entrance he asked, "Now do you want to be impaled on my sword? You should know you will tell me where Sasuke is afterwards."

"y-…es"

"Pardon, I couldn't quite make you out. What was that?"

"yes," she responded to his teasing although with still only a whisper.

"Sorry, how about one more time with some real desire behind it?"

"Yes! Please I want you to fuck me. I'll tell you what you want…just please fuck me."

Naruto smiled before plunging forward but to his and especially Karin's surprise he tore through her hymen pulling a pained yell from her throat. Naruto dropped her leg causing Karin to drop forward her glasses falling from her shirt to the ground and bending down to look, saw the blood leaking from where Naruto had taken her virginity.

Mind reeling as she tried to understand what had just happened and perhaps due to the pain, Karin remembered the night she had shared with Sasuke. But now she remembered that after he had asked for her help and had heard her demand, that as her eyes had sought out his had found that they were the red pupils of the Sharingan. Realizing that he had put her under a genjutsu she was surprised she didn't detect it when he had done it but realized it was probably because she didn't want too. "That fucking bastard," she thought angrily as she realized the only thing she had been to Sasuke was a chakra bloodhound.

Naruto was coming to the same conclusion as her and guessing how she was feeling at the realization said sympathetically, "Karin… I'm sorry."

Looking over her shoulder she could see his blue eyes watching her sadly, but to her surprise all Karin felt was an emotional distancing towards her previous crush as she focused on the handsome blonds' face. Naruto began to pull out but whether to end their encounter or to continue she didn't know. All she did know was that she wanted to feel needed and therefore said, "Don't stop…please."

Pushing forward, he caused her to moan as he pulled her torso back up against his chest as he slowly fucked her while they stood in the clearing. No longer teasing her, he spoke earnestly as he said, "Don't worry Karin. You're mine now and I'll take care of all your needs."

Karin couldn't detect a falsehood in what he said and seeing only kindness in his blue eyes nodded her head before locking her lips to his. As they kissed Naruto began fondling her breasts through her shirt again, but wanting to feel them without the cloth barrier began to unbutton her shirt. Panicked Karin broke the kiss as her hands moved to her chest in order to cover it as she said, "No! Don't."

Naruto paused in his efforts to please her saying softly, "It's alright… I just want to see all of you."

Mindful of the many bite marks on her skin which was why she covered so much of it she said looking away, "N-no, you don't."

Naruto was confused until he noticed something under the high collar of her shirt. Moving it aside he exposed a bite mark. Karin realizing what he had seen removed her hands allowing her shirt to open and showed her chest was covered in them. To her surprise Naruto didn't pull back in revulsion instead he began running his finger over one on her chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder asking, "What are these?"

"My chakra has the ability to heal others if they suck it out, but doing so leaves these hideous marks on my skin."

"Hideous," Naruto replied and shocking her placed a kiss against the one on her neck. "They aren't hideous; no they show just how beautiful you really are."

Karin's head spun almost completely around as she tried to look into his eyes to see if he was mocking her. Instead all she saw was honest sincerity as he explained himself saying, "Karin, I'm sure there are plenty of people who knowing they could save a life but be marked by it would choose to keep that ability to themselves." Grabbing both of her legs he lifted her off the ground as he once more began pumping into her from behind as he added, "You truly are a gorgeous creature."

"Oh Kami," she moaned as Naruto began sliding her up and down his cock. As she moaned contently feeling as if her body had been crafted solely to accommodate the large piece of meat currently plunging in and out of her, Karin couldn't believe how it seemed as if the center of her whole universe shifted from the Uchiha who had abandoned her to the powerful blond whose arms she was now in. And shifted it did as she'd tell him everything he wanted all she'd ask in return was that he'd never let her go.

Once more looking over her shoulder to stare into his eyes she tried to convey her desire through her own. To her amazement it seemed that Naruto received her silent message as he nodded slightly causing her to seek out his mouth and upon finding it began kissing him. The kiss ended as Naruto's cock began hitting up against the entrance of her womb causing her to convulse around it. The kiss's ending also highlighted the fact that she was near her end which she announced as she began chanting, "I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum. I'm Cummmiinnngggg!"

"Me too!" Naruto shouted in unison with her as he began filling Karin's womb with his seed.

Karin was no stranger to experiencing an orgasm as she had indulged herself frequently in the art of self-pleasure while entertaining fantasies of Sasuke. However, just like her genjutsu orgasm at the Uchiha's hands, they had been rather weak in comparison to the pleasure that was currently coursing through her body, a fact that was highlighted as she began squirting something that had never happened to her.

As Karin's orgasm died down Naruto felt her go slack in his arms as she passed out. Gently setting her down, he cleaned her up and used some chemicals that Tsume had provided him and his girls with in order to fool her fellow clansmen and their nin-dog partners' noses since he didn't need Kiba or even Kakashi to know what he was up too. After dressing her and putting on her glasses he lifted her in his arms and began returning to his team using the mark on Hinata as a beacon.

He was half-way to his destination when he began to experience memories of the clone he had left with them. Memories which informed him that he was too late, Itachi was dead and that Sasuke was in the hands of the masked man that claimed to be Madara Uchiha.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Day in the Life**

Kyuubi hated waiting, something she believed stemmed from her time as a Bijuu of a jinchuriki. This was due to the fact that before first being sealed time had been immaterial to her as centuries and millennia had passed almost unnoticeable to her. There had been events that stood out or changes to the environment around her, such as she'd pass through an area that would be merely forest but upon her return trip she'd find it a bustling town. Yet for the most part time had no meaning to her until the fateful day she had met Madara Uchiha and then been enslaved to him so he could use her against Hashirama Senju during their fateful battle. Despite her having been sealed into Mito Uzumaki as a result of said battle the only thing that she could say had pleased her about that particular development was that it had led to Madara's defeat. Still it hadn't prevented her from taunting the young woman about the loss of her husband due to his injuries to which Mito had simply responded, "I know you seek to anger me creature, yet all I can do is pity you. For it is clear that all you understand is hate. But perhaps someday even something like you will be able to comprehend love." Of course at the time all Kyuubi had heard was that Mito pitied her, which she had vehemently protested having a mere human say such a thing to her. Now though Kyuubi understood that Mito was right to do so.

Kyuubi forced herself to abandon her mental trip back through time less she forget the reason for her waiting which was the three assassins currently on the property of her mansion. They were the visitors that she had been expecting having been sent by her body's older brother and sister who currently ran the business her body had started and had done so rather poorly since her body's spirit had been crushed as a result of the poisoning according to what she had seen of the company's records. While the company was still one of the largest and most powerful it had been steadily losing ground to many of its rivals. The reason for that was due to the current heads taking the profits for themselves instead of reinvesting them in the company. Still Kyuubi knew that once she did take over she would have her work cut out for her to rebuild it to its former glory as well as to expand it.

What was even better was that she wouldn't even need to lift a finger to retake the company as Ino had learned in her observation of the siblings that they had a rather powerful behind the scenes ally and although the Yamanaka never really saw him, Kyuubi had an excellent idea of who it was. Kyuubi figured that once the siblings' assassins failed then their ally would no doubt seek to eliminate any loose ends with them being the most obvious ones. It was a fact that the Bijuu was counting on not only to eventually destroy the backer but also to get eyes inside the prison. At the moment the only person who knew what she was planning was her, although Ino had reported what she had learned to Tsunade and Koharu both of whom had been less then pleased to learn that she was plotting behind the scenes. She hadn't given either woman more than a glimpse of her plans and although they had both given their tacit permission to continue. She suspected the two were simply giving her enough rope for which to hang herself with should she prove to be less than loyal to Naruto.

Thinking of the blond sent a delicious thrill through her body. One she couldn't wait to full explore with the young man who had freed her especially since much as she expected possessing an actual physical body made all the sensations she felt all the more intense. Though she had been sorely tempted to experience more in the ways of physical pleasure, having found taste to be amazing in its own right, she would reserve that moment for Naruto's return. One she could feel nearing despite not bearing his mark yet also wanting it to be placed by him.

In preparation for that moment she had already molded her body into a perfect replica of the one she had inhabited while in Naruto's seal except she had decided to cut her hair. Instead of sporting long red hair which ended in nine-braids it was cut to about shoulder length with orange highlights. To explain the changes to her face and body she had visited several cosmetic surgeons at their offices and invited several to her home in order to discuss the topic of changing her appearance in hopes that between all the meetings with the various doctors no one would realize that none of them had actually worked on her. The process of changing her features had been rather painful but she considered it a small price to pay to actually feel like she owned the body she now possessed.

To also sell the idea that she had some cosmetic work done to her, she had taken to wearing bandages over her entire face. Kyuubi chuckled to herself as she remembered the reaction of the nurse Kaori, who had been assigned to her to help with her physical therapy, and she had not been pleased when she arrived at the mansion to see her patient's face covered in bandages. Obviously Kyuubi didn't truly need any such treatments, however in order to keep up appearances that she was still physically weak she needed to pretend that she did.

Beneath her bandages a large grin sprang into life as she didn't doubt the assassins currently targeting her expected to find a helpless woman that had been confined to a wheelchair for the past several weeks. Instead they would find that she was anything but. However, she was growing impatient as she began drumming the fingers of her right hand on the armrest of her wheel chair. All in all she was truly looking forward to the chance to test herself against the assassins as one of the ways she had prepared for the moment was to develop a fighting style she felt truly represented her power. Having been sneaking out of the village in order to practice it she truly couldn't wait to use it in a life or death situation. She only wished Madara Uchiha was around to see it as she had stolen the idea from one of the abilities of his Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo.

Feeling the assassins' negative intentions towards her beginning to change from mere thought into action, she prepared herself by wheeling her chair into the large dining room having chosen it for its size since it would allow her to truly cut loose. Not to mention she had already placed seals around the room which would make detecting her chakra all but impossible once she activated them since she didn't want half of Konoha to arrive at least until she was done with her would be killers. Moving to a corner of the room so that her attackers would be in front of her no matter where they entered from. She waited in anticipation. Although she had yet to see them, she could almost tell that something had them concerned. She didn't understand what had spooked them for several moments until she realized it was probably her, which made her understand she wasn't dealing with amateurs. She understood that much like how a prey animal could sometimes sense a predator's desire to eat it causing it to scurry despite the predator never truly revealing its presence. Her three assailants must have felt her own eagerness and were coming to the conclusion she may be anything but harmless. Clamping down on her ardor, and hoping the fact that backing out of a job would undoubtedly hurt their reputations; she closed her eyes and waited.

Almost an hour passed before she opened them to see the three assassins entering the room two from the main entrance with the other coming from the servant's and she was pleased to see one of them was female. The three went on guard as soon as she opened her eyes causing Kyuubi to say, "Oh its far too late for that," as she stood from her wheelchair quickly pushing it back into the wall. With a wave of her hand she activated all the seals in the room some of which caused barriers to spring into existence barring them from leaving through the doors and windows.

"What the hell is going on?" one of the assassins shouted a man no older than Naruto and was holding a katana in a guard position, "She's supposed to be a civilian."

The man he had entered the room with glared at him saying calmly, "Quiet! It's entirely likely we're dealing with some sort of bodyguard. So all those trips to the plastic surgeons were to allow you to freely wear those bandages to obscure your identity and lure us into this trap?" Kyuubi watched the older man for a moment and figured that due to his advanced age he was the leader of the group.

Kyuubi giggled into the sleeve of her kimono before replying, "Not exactly. Truthfully it had nothing to do with you at all. Although the part about obscuring my identity isn't right either. However, think of it as allowing the woman I truly am to be able to hide in plain sight all the while using the idea that after all this body has suffered a desire for change is not only likely but expected."

"Body?! What are you talking about," the female assassin asked, "What are you?"

Turning her attention from the leader to the woman Kyuubi was about to give her an appraising look but figured it didn't matter as her presence meant the next part of her overall plan could proceeded. A plan the woman had a part in but would already be dead by the time she actually took the stage. Shrugging at the woman's question she said, "I doubt you'll believe me but I'm Kyuubi."

"Yeah right," the young man with a katana said although his voice carried an undertone of fear which caused her to shift her gaze from the woman.

Kyuubi was about to respond to the man when out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman make a hand movement and a kama appeared in each of her hands. It caused Kyuubi to focus on her which was what the leader of the group wanted as from seals on his wrist he began throwing hundreds of shuriken at her. Kyuubi didn't even flinch as they neared since they all bounced harmlessly off of the chakra she had surrounded herself with. As the shuriken impacted against the chakra it revealed that it had taken the form of a sitting fox at which whose center she stood unharmed. Glad for the high ceilings as the chakra apparition was easily twelve feet tall Kyuubi allowed it to be seen as she pumped her red chakra into it giving it a red glow that filled the room.

"W-what the hell are you," the younger man shouted the fear now easy to hear.

"I already told you," Kyuubi answered dispassionately at the amount of fear she saw. "Are you truly such cowards and weaklings that you can only attack those unable to defend themselves?"

"I'll show you bitch," the sword wielder shouted as he charged Kyuubi.

"No stop," the older assassin said reaching for his teammate but too late to stop him. To help cover for her reckless teammate the female assassin began throwing Kunai with exploding tags at Kyuubi. They began peppering her and although none truly hurt her they did serve as a nuisance so with almost a causal swing of her arm which the chakra fox copied she swiped at the woman and the chakra fox smashed its arm into the woman throwing her into a wall. Having not forgotten about the man charging her with the blade she made a small motion with the finger of her other hand which caused one of the four tails swinging behind her to shot forward just as the man had leapt into the air with his blade held back in preparation of an overhand swing. The tail easily pierced his chest with the tip of it pushing out of his back which was shown to the leader by the indentation that it made I the back of the young man's shirt.

Kyuubi leapt to the side causing the fox to look like it was leaping as well while throwing the youth from the chakra tail at the just recovering female assassin while avoiding a fireball jutsu fired at her by the group's leader. "So it seems your defense isn't as perfect as it first appeared," the leader said about to fire another jutsu at her.

"I didn't avoid it for fear you may damage me," Kyuubi replied. Holding up her arm to show him the kimono she wore she said, "This is made from the finest silk I could find and truthfully I feared it might be damaged by the heat of your jutsu as it is supposed to be dry cleaned only. But I suppose it can't be helped to expect some damage as I'll show you a real fire jutsu." Rearing her head back she opened her mouth and a small stream of fire shot upwards. As if traveling up the throat of the chakra fox that surrounded her, the small stream grew stronger as it interacted with her Bijuu chakra and as it reached the fox's mouth it had an almost hellish tint and power to it. The fox brought its head down at the same time as her and fired the giant fire jutsu which looked like a large meteor as it flew towards the leader. The man attempted to leap out of the way however learned too late that as he had been watching the fire grow stronger Kyuubi had sent one of her tails along the ground which wrapped around his leg preventing him from moving. The man threw his arms in front of him as if to ward off the jutsu but both man and jutsu were consumed in a fiery blast that left a shadow of his figure along the wall of the dining room. As the smoke cleared the only thing that remained was the portion of his leg that her chakra tail had been wrapped around.

Allowing the fox to disappear she began making her way to the woman who was struggling to stand from being thrown into a cabinet of fine dishware after being hit by her dead teammate's body. Looking fearfully up at the Bijuu the woman pleaded, "Mercy… please."

"I wonder," Kyuubi said thoughtfully as she came to a stop over the woman, "If our roles were reversed could I expect to receive mercy from you." Still despite how she expected she wouldn't have, she still remembered the helpless feeling she had experienced when her body's husband had tried to kill her. However any thoughts of mercy were banished from her mind when the assassin seeing Kyuubi's faraway look attempted to take advantage of it by pulling her kama from the rubble of the cabinet and attempted to bury it in her side. Kyuubi caught the woman's wrist easily showing she was just as capable of getting physical as not before clamping her free hand on the woman's skull. Channeling her chakra into the woman who screamed in pain, Kyuubi proceeded to erase everything that made her attacker self-aware. Once all that remained of the woman's mind was the basic functions to control her breathing and heart rate, she let go allowing the woman's body to slump to the floor, her eyes blank and expressionless although her chest continued to rise and fall indicating her body still lived.

Pulling a scroll from her kimono, Kyuubi unrolled it and sealed the body inside. Disabling the seals around the room, she then disappeared in a flash of fire and light to appear in Naruto's apartment where she hid the scroll before using her version of the Hiraishin again to reappear in the dining room. Reaching out with her Bijuu chakra she grabbed a chair and threw it through the window signaling Ino it was time for her part in Kyuubi's plan.

 ******************************* **

Tsunade watched with arms crossed as Ibiki Morino, Konoha's head interrogator asked Kyuubi for the third time, "Let me get this straight. You hired a bodyguard that not only managed to enter into the village undetected but also managed to kill two of your assailants and drove off the third but you can't produce her now."

"The reason I can't produce her is because she's busy chasing after the third one. She can be quite persistent."

Ibiki scowled before asking, "How did you know her?"

"She's an old acquaintance of mine."

"Hang out with many dangerous types?"

"More than a few," Kyuubi answered amused, "But we've already gone over all this. Shouldn't you be out looking for my attacker and more importantly the people who hired them?"

"Yeah on that matter what made you think you needed a bodyguard. Granted I can understand feeling unsafe due to what happened with your husband but why hire this woman and not shinobi from Konoha?"

"I have my reasons but mainly since I couldn't be sure I could trust shinobi from Konoha."

"That's a pretty heavy charge got any proof to back it up?"

"No, but perhaps once you catch the remaining assassin you'll be able to ask her how she gained access to the village and my home."

Ibiki nodded before turning to the Hokage and walking up to her said, "Her story matches up with Ino Yamanaka's of seeing two people fleeing from the residence. Although I do find it strange that nobody can describe what exactly this bodyguard looks like."

Despite the annoyance she was feeling at Kyuubi, Tsunade let some good humor slip into her tone as she said, "Well try to get people to describe what Kakashi looks like beneath that mask of his sometime."

Ibiki nodded at her point but said, "Still I can't help but feel she is being evasive with me. However I suppose at the moment that doesn't matter since I doubt she hired these people as some desperate cry for help. I'll begin my investigation into this with the brother and sister. They have the most to gain from their sister's death."

"Okay, I'm going to check her over to make sure we are really dealing with the same woman."

Ibiki nodded saying, "Good, I was afraid she may have been replaced. I'll station some guards outside the mansion to make sure more assassins don't move on her."

"Alright, I'll expect a report in the morning," Tsunade said moving towards the sitting Kyuubi. Grabbing the wheelchair handles she began pushing her out of the room and as soon as she was confident they were alone whispered harshly, "When Ino told me that you were expecting to be attacked the only reason I allowed it to go through was because you assured me it was necessary to take control of the Great Tree Shipping Company with a minimal fuss. Now I have two dead bodies, a mysterious bodyguard story, and a third assassin floating around somewhere. How is this achieving the original goal with a minimal fuss?"

"Simple, if I'm reading the man behind the scenes correctly then he's probably already doing damage control and if it's Danzou like I suspect then I'm willing to bet Ibiki is going to find two more corpses before morning."

Although confident it was Danzou since if Root still existed he probably used the shipping company to discreetly sneak in spies as well as supplies for his underground organization Tsunade said, "While I agree with you. Ino reported that the person they reported to while hiring the assassins changed with each meeting."

"Correct," Kyuubi said, "But she also has run a background check on each of the people who ranged from office clerks to deli owners. She could find no connection to Danzou and most weren't even shinobi. What does that tell you?"

Tsunade shrugged but said, "That Danzou is much better than we figured at hiding his illegal operations."

Kyuubi made a clicking noise with her tongue before saying almost sagely, "Don't overestimate what your opponent can do. It's almost as bad as underestimating him."

"I know that," Tsunade said irritably not wanting to be lectured by the Bijuu. However she was forced to admit Kyuubi had a point as she suddenly realized, "The various contacts were all the same person. He's got a Yamanaka working for him."

"Exactly," Kyuubi replied, "Not too surprising really when you consider it. He named his organization well by calling it Root. I wouldn't be surprised if Root extends its reach into other clans."

"Okay so now what?"

"Now we let Danzou squirm a little. He's got to be worried this other assassin will turn up in a situation he can't control."

"Why, I don't think she'd be able to link Danzou and the current people running the company together."

"No, but somebody had to let them into the village and that person might be able to connect Danzou to this scheme. I'm also willing to bet that whoever this person is, they're probably an asset he doesn't want to sacrifice needlessly since it will probably be a shinobi."

"Alright so what's the next step in your plan then?"

"Well after we let him stew a little we'll give him exactly what he wants."

"And then what?"

"In return we'll get exactly what we do, eyes inside the Leaf Maximum Security Prison."

 ******************************** *

Naruto sent a look Karin's way as she was being led to the Torture and Interrogation Headquarters. He smiled weakly and not for the first time wished he hadn't been so hasty in trying to link up with his squad. He had decided to wait until after she woke up when his clone's memories of the plant guy Zetsu reported to the masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha that Itachi had died in battle with Sasuke. However by then Kiba had already gotten his scent and quickly caught up to him leading the rest of the squad. He had only just managed to whisper several instructions to the sleeping Karin before they had appeared. Naturally she had awoken surprised but had probably been more so at her inability to talk about anything that had occurred between them. Naruto had done his best to soothe her and let her know she'd be all right as they traveled back to Konoha but he knew she was still experiencing some fear at what her fate would be.

Hoping that once more his Harem would be able to cover for his mistake he wanted to defy Kakashi's order about reporting directly to the Hokage but knew it would raise several questions. Questions he could see were beginning to appear in not only Sakura's eyes but surprisingly Kiba's as well. As they walked through the village to the Hokage Mansion they passed by the Yamanaka Flowershop and Ino upon spotting them took the opportunity to walk with the group. Linking her arms with both Hinata and Sakura's she said brightly, "You're back. How was the mission?"

Hinata smiled at the blonde and guessing she was trying not so much to learn about their mission but to pass on what had happened in their absence said, "It could have gone better I'm afraid. We failed to locate both Sasuke and Itachi, but we managed to capture a kunoichi that was traveling with Sasuke."

"Well that's something I suppose," Ino said aware that Sakura was watching her closely no doubt gauging just how over Sasuke she was, "Is she going to be a problem or do you think she'll tell us what she knows?"

"I'm sure it'll be the latter since Sasuke abandoned her in order to pursue his brother," Naruto said speaking up for the first time. "Provided that she doesn't get thrown into prison, that is."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Kakashi said, "She might not know anything of value worth trading for. Let's not forget that she also admitted to having defected from Grass, they might demand that we return her."

"Yeah," Naruto said tightly keeping the grimace he felt from his face.

"Anyway," Kakashi said looking at Ino, "What is it you want?"

"Me, I was just going to tell you guys how exciting it's been around her since you left. You know that woman Sakura saved, well it turns out her brother and sister hired some shinobi to kill her. Ibiki seems to think that they were in league with the husband to get her out of the way. When he bungled it they decided to bring in some professionals. Luckily for her she took some precautions and hired a bodyguard that killed two of the shinobi and is still chasing after a third."

"How long ago was this," Naruto asked keeping his voice controlled.

"A few days," Ino replied looking over her shoulder at him, "In any case the brother and sister were found dead the next morning. They say it was a case of panic setting in and they turned on each other."

"Sounds rather convenient, does Ibiki buy it?" Kakashi asked looking up from his ever present book.

"Not in the slightest," Ino said having heard as much from her father, "He's convinced something bigger is going on and is really hoping the third assassin is captured alive."

"Sounds about right, but you'll have to excuse us we need to report to the Hokage."

"Oh right sure," Ino said letting go of the two kunoichi's arms as Kakashi lead his team past her. Waving good-bye with a bright smile she began heading in another direction but instead of heading to her shop or home she headed towards the Interrogation department to make sure whoever the kunoichi was she was met by someone a little nicer than Ibiki Morino, although depending on whom you asked it wasn't by much.

 ******************************** *

Karin was nervous as she waited for her interrogator to make an appearance; she had awoken in Naruto's arms only to find that at some point they had linked up with the rest of his team. Worst of all though, she had been unable to speak about anything that they had shared before she lost consciousness and Naruto had pretended nothing had happened although he still treated her kindly. Now sitting in a cold and sterile room confident that she was about to face one of the terrors of Konoha, Ibiki Morino, she really wish she knew what had led to her loss of control around the young man. What had confused her more was that when she had awoken she had felt more in control of herself but still drawn to the blond. Not to mention, she had also noticed a small nine-tailed fox tattoo on her pelvis when she had used the bathroom and had been unable to ask about it.

However all that paled to the fear now coursing through her due to the nightmare scenarios currently running through her head. Thinking back to a Sound-nin that had managed to escape during a prison break several years back and how he'd break into a cold sweat every time somebody even mentioned red bean paste which had once been the shinobi's favorite food. Fearing she was about to learn just what was done to him to get such a reaction from him she began to hyperventilate as the door began to open but calmed somewhat as a beautiful woman in a trenchcoat stepped in.

As she took her trenchcoat off, Karin felt a small pang of jealousy at just how stacked she was. But she felt it ease as the woman sat across from her and turned to look behind her at the mirror where Karin was confident more shinobi were standing and observing her. Karin's forgot all about that though as she noticed the same fox mark on the woman's neck where it met her shoulder and felt an immediate sense of calm descend upon her as she could almost hear Naruto's voice telling her that women with that mark were to be trusted.

The woman turned back around before saying, "My name's Anko Mitarashi. I understand you were captured while in the company of a traitor by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Now the truth is we don't give a shit about you, but you do possess some information on both Orochimaru and Sasuke."

"Orochimaru is dead," Karin chimed in.

"True, but his organization may still exist and with the information you have we can probably crush it while they are still disorganized. Now I imagine you'll need some sort of compensation to part with that information quickly while it can still be of use. Like say a full pardon and perhaps even sanctuary in Konoha."

Karin was surprised as she thought, "Is she telling me to ask for those things?" Deciding to trust in the feelings of comfort she felt upon seeing the fox mark she leaned forward saying, "Naturally."

"Good," Anko said sitting back in her chair, "I trust you will be willing to give us something as proof you aren't just blowing smoke up my ass."

"Sure," Karin replied now more confident than ever Naruto was somehow behind her good fortune in interrogators and proceeded to spill the beans on a great deal of Orochimaru's hideouts most of which were hidden away in Konoha.

As she finished up Anko beaming at her said, "You know you could have saved some information for after the deal was finalized."

Smiling back Karin said, "Well trust me when I say that's just the tip of the iceberg. Besides a Konoha-nin gave me his word when I surrendered that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me and he seems to be the type to keep his promises."

 ******************************** *

Naruto opened his apartment door and almost immediately knew someone had been there recently. Of course that was a common occurrence now and days considering the number of women in his life. Spotting a piece of paper that was folded so that it stood like a tent he picked it up and opening saw a simple sentence that said, "She's taken care of."

Recognizing Anko's handwriting he breathed out of sigh of relief since as the day had progressed he had been entertaining thoughts of breaking Karin out so that she didn't have to face Ibiki in order to keep his promise. Glad such desperate actions didn't appear to be needed, he decided to head to his bed for a good night's rest as he knew that since he'd basically been unable to please any of his women for the near month he was gone rest was going to be hard to come by. However upon stepping in front of his bed a glowing red symbol appeared beneath him and he had the sudden impression that he had just Hiraishined.

"What the fuck was that," Naruto called to himself as he reappeared in a dank basement. Looking around he noticed that that on the floor was the same symbol that had appeared in his room as it turned from a glowing red to a normal black ink as it powered down. Noticing some stairs upon which some unlit candles rested his eyes widened slightly as the one at the base of the stairs suddenly flickered to life. Guessing it was an invitation of some sort he preceded up the stairs and as he stepped on each one the candle that rested on it would suddenly spark to life.

Feeling as if he was inside a horror movie of some sort he gulped heavily as he reached the top of the stairs and nearly wet himself as he saw a bandaged figure sitting in a wheel chair. Which was why he felt completely silly when the figure stood saying, "Hello Naruto."

Recognizing Kyuubi's voice his earlier fear was replaced with worry due to her bandaged face as he said, "Kyuubi, what's wrong with your face."

Laughing Kyuubi said, "Naruto you should know by now that's a horrible thing to say to a woman." Reaching up and removing the bandages she added; "Besides I think you'll find there's absolutely nothing wrong with it."

As the bandages fell to the ground Naruto had to admit she was absolutely right in that regard and although the woman who had originally inhabited the body hadn't been ugly by any means, he did admit that he had been a little concerned with the idea of making out with the unfamiliar face. "How…"

Laughing into the sleeve of her kimono, Kyuubi smiled at him saying, "I've repaired fist size holes in your chest surely you don't think it's outside the realm of my ability to change my appearance to anything I want."

Looking back the way he came he said, "I see you've been busy while I've been gone. Why the teleporter seal in the basement?"

Closing with him, Kyuubi linked her arm with his and pulling him along said, "Well since things are calming down around here I plan to fade into the background as far as Konoha society goes and figured we could use this mansion as a sort of love nest. Since some of your lovers are currently outside your ability to see on a more consistent basis I figured creating a seal where they could teleport here when they had some free time would make them happy. Plus it cuts down on all the travel to and from here making chances of someone discovering us slimmer."

Glad for Kyuubi's foresight he changed the subject wanting to see how she was doing so asked, "How are you adjusting to life as a human?"

"It has its ups and downs I suppose. Running the company is harder than I thought it would be but Ino experience has been invaluable. I'm confident that I'll be able to reverse its current downhill direction especially since I plan to open new offices in the other shinobi villages."

"Do you really think the other Kage will go along with such a thing?"

Shrugging Kyuubi said, "Well not at first but since I'm sure Gaara will allow it the other Kage's will follow suit if I can make doing so beneficial to them." Reaching a door, Kyuubi added, "However at the moment there's something that needs to take precedence."

"What's that," Naruto asked confused as Kyuubi let go of his arm to stand in front of the door. Reaching behind her back she opened it and bumping it with her butt it slid open to reveal a large bedroom.

"Why showing me just how much better sex is with a physical body," Kyuubi said before leaping at him and wrapping her arms and legs around his body clinging to him. Planting her lips to his she plunged her tongue into Naruto's surprised mouth, however as he overcame it and began to respond Kyuubi was truly glad she had waited for this moment.

As the kiss ended and Naruto placed his hands on her ass to help hold her to him he said, "My, someone's quite anxious to begin."

"You have no idea," Kyuubi replied between kisses to his neck and cheeks, "It's been pure torture waiting for you to come back. I've been so horny but I have resisted so that the first pleasure I feel will be brought about by you."

Touched by Kyuubi's admission Naruto said, "Then let's make sure it was worth the wait." Carrying her to the bed he set her down gently and lying atop her began kissing her tenderly on the lips while running his hand along her side. Kissing her like that for several minutes she wrapped her right leg behind his hip and then began using it to rub her pelvis against his leg. Naruto after several more minutes began to feel her wetness seeping through the material of his pants so ending the kiss began slowly moving down her body. Kyuubi whimpered at the loss of contact, but as she realized where his final destination was she felt herself grow wetter in anticipation.

Falling to his knees in front of the bed Naruto pushed her legs up and apart to reveal that beneath the cloth of her kimono that Kyuubi wasn't wearing panties. Rubbing a finger along the slit of her pussy, Naruto said, "No panties you must not have wanted anything slowing me down."

"S-stop teasing me please," Kyuubi said a hint of begging entering her voice, "I've waited so long for this."

Naruto chuckled as he said, "You've waited weeks. A few more seconds won't hurt anything, although this scent is proving hard to resist." Deciding to give the Bijuu exactly what she wanted he leaned forward and gave her snatch a long slow lick which sent thrills through Kyuubi's body. As he moaned in enjoyment at her taste the vibrations he sent through her caused her to also let out a moan of her own. Taking his time to completely explore her pussy from licking all around it to burying his tongue deep inside he delighted in all the various sounds of pleasure that he pulled from Kyuubi's throat. He was about to zero in on her clit to finish her off as he was sure that she now knew just how lacking their time in the seal had been but was stopped as Kyuubi pushed his face away from her snatch.

Kyuubi did understand and wanting to try something said breathlessly, "N-naruto… let me do you too."

Standing Naruto stripped out of his clothes and then getting in a sixty-nine position with him on top began to once more concentrate on pleasing Kyuubi. "Ahhh," she moaned before tentatively reaching up to grasp his cock. Giving it several strokes, he moaned into her quim which caused her to respond in kind and emboldened raised her head to begin sucking on the tip of his dick.

"Ah… that's good," he moaned which spurred Kyuubi to take more of him into her mouth as she began bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Not willing to be outdone he lowered his head back between her legs. Despite still being somewhat of an amateur at giving head herself she still had experienced the many times Naruto's other lovers had done so. As a result of that accumulated knowledge she was able to quickly bring Naruto to the verge of cumming by copying the various techniques she had witnessed and felt. Still it was a point of pride for Naruto not to cum first so fighting back the urge he began to work overtime on her clit and sucking on it directly achieved the result he was hoping for causing her to arch her back as she coated his mouth and face in her release.

Her moaning around his tool caused him to begin cumming as well which Kyuubi tried to swallow but due to her being in the middle of a large orgasm it caused her to choke slightly. Naruto quickly pulled his dick from her mouth his final few bursts coating her clothed chest and helped her sit up to help ease her coughing. "Sorry," he said as he rubbed her back.

"Don't be," Kyuubi said before running her tongue around her lips trying to recapture some of the warm treat that she had spilled. Swallowing what she could she moaned, "Delicious, it makes me hungry for more."

Pulling the knot of her kimono allowing it to fall from her shoulders he said, "There'll be plenty of time for that but right now I'm hungry for the main course."

Kyuubi nodded and began scouting up the bed causing Naruto to follow her as he tossed her kimono from it once she was clear of the fine robe. Taking up his position between her legs, he began sliding his length along her slit before lining himself up and slowly burying his length inside her, taking the time to enjoy the feeling of entering Kyuubi and it actually feeling as good as he knew it would.

Placing the inside of his elbows behind Kyuubi's knees he leaned forward to give her a deep kiss and as he did so it lifted and spread her legs wider. As their tongues danced with each other, Naruto pulled his hips back the action causing Kyuubi to whimper in pleasure and loss as all the nerve endings began sending their messages of pleasure to her brain. Her whimper turned into a moan as he slowly filled her once more. Making sure to keep his pace slow and even, Naruto broke the kiss to stare in Kyuubi's eyes enjoying the look of bliss he saw there. Wanting to see it change, he began to pull out and surprised her by slamming his hips forward. Kyuubi's eyes widened in a mixture of pleasure and shock as she let out a deep moan of ecstasy.

Pounding her pussy now hard and fast, he moved his attention down to her chest where he began lavishing her breasts with attention. Kyuubi's hands snaked around his neck as she clung to him due to all the various stimuli coursing through her. "Ohhh….I-I had no idea…no idea just how little…you were actually feeling during our time in the seal. Thank…Thank you for putting up with it."

Pulling his mouth from her nipple, Naruto groaned out, "You…don't need to thank me… ah fuck you're gripping me so tight… It was worth any amount of temporary discomfort so long as you were happy."

Kyuubi felt tears entering her eyes as she stared at the blond's face and pulling his head to her chest began chanting, "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Caught by surprise by her orgasm she tensed around him for several seconds amazed by just how much more intense if felt compared to the ones she had experienced in the seal. As Naruto pulled out of her, she murmured at the loss but upon realizing he hadn't cum sat up asking, "Was it not any good. W-why didn't you cum."

Naruto chuckled before kissing her tenderly. Pulling back he said, "Don't worry Kyuubi it was great. But we have all night and trust me, by the time I'm done. You're never going to need to ask that question again." Rubbing his hand along her delicate slit he said huskily, "Now how about you turn around and get on all fours so I can enjoy this amazing pussy some more."

Kyuubi's eyes lit up at the idea and she scrambled to comply. Biting her lip in anticipation as he grabbed her hips she let out a howl of pleasure when with a single violent thrust he buried his dick completely inside her its head pressing up against her womb. Moaning in delight, she simply decided to allow Naruto to take the lead and show her all that she had been missing.

 ******************************** *

"Mmmmmm," Kyuubi moaned contently as she rested her head on Naruto's chest as he sat against the backboard of her bed. Running a finger along his chest, Kyuubi still had a hard time processing just how little the seal actually had conveyed to her. It was mainly the little things such as how the feeling of warmth from all the cum Naruto had deposited in her was waging a little battle with the coolness of the night air against her sweat covered skin. Figuring the time was close to midnight she said, "Well it wasn't all night, but nevertheless I don't think I'll ever need to doubt you enjoy my body again."

Hugging her tightly he replied, "Well if you ever do doubt it again I'll be more than willing to set you straight."

"I'm sure you will. It's a good thing I never reactivated your ability to impregnate your women otherwise I don't doubt the village would soon be seeing a sudden influx of little blond hair kids." Naruto nodded his head in agreement as he did so Kyuubi thought she caught a look of concern so asked, "What is it?"

"We can talk about it in the morning," Naruto replied gracing her with a smile.

"Please, tell me."

Sighing, Naruto decided to give in saying, "It's just on this mission I tried to create some K-clones."

"Those are the more durable ones you were working on in Spring, right?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't. What was worse was that it was like being back in the academy again. Whenever I tried to call on the Bijuu chakra… it's hard to describe, but I guess you could say it was almost like it was floating around just out of reach and when I did grab ahold of it I couldn't control it."

"T-that doesn't make any sense," Kyuubi said, "I…I mean my body hasn't rejected my calling on my Bijuu chakra if anything it's combined with the chakra of the woman's whose body this was. It should be the same for you…" Kyuubi lapsed into silence for several moments her eyes turning inwards as she tried to solve the problem before suddenly saying, "Dammit, of course I should have foreseen this."

"What?"

"Your seal is why you haven't taken possession of the chakra."

"Huh?"

Sighing at her lack of foresight Kyuubi said, "Think of your seal as a dam. It has always allowed a small portion of my power to slip through. But it was never meant to allow all of it."

"But then how could I call on it to summon toads and such?"

"Well it's because before there were two of us controlling the flow of my chakra. You acted as the dam operator allowing for more of my chakra to pass through while I acted as the water pushing it through the dam."

"Ah you're pretty good at explaining things, not like Pervy Sage."

"Well I'm dumbing it down quite a bit for my audience," Kyuubi teased giggling at the face Naruto made.

Leaning his head back to look at the ceiling Naruto said, "So if I'm following your logic correctly now that you are no longer inside the seal it's like the chakra has no direction anymore and doesn't want to pass through the seal."

"Exactly, the little amount you can feel and grasp is just what the seal was always designed to let through."

Nodding he asked, "Well how come at times even when I didn't call for it you were able to get large amounts of chakra through."

Kyuubi looked down, not wanting to answer his question but knew she needed to so said, "You didn't call for it knowingly but you did call for it. Whenever you'd get angry I used your anger to try and force my chakra through the seal in an attempt to take you over while you were at your weakest."

"That makes sense I suppose," Naruto said casually.

Surprised Kyuubi said, "You're not angry."

"Of course not," Naruto said, "Back then our relationship was of jailor and captive." Reaching for her face and tilting her chin up towards him before kissing her lightly he added, "It's changed a great deal since then."

Again feeling a swirl of emotions for the man she was pressed against which resulted in her eyes glistening, Kyuubi said earnestly, "I'll fix this chakra problem, I swear."

"I know," Naruto said lovingly pulling her tight up against him, "That's why it can wait till morning." Kissing her one last time, he wished her a good night and slinking down into the bed closed his eyes to get some rest.

Kyuubi waited until his breathing evened out signaling he was asleep and despite knowing Naruto meant what he said about the matter could wait decided to begin looking into it anyway. Channeling her chakra into his seal she slipped her consciousness into it and upon appearing in front of the cage that contained her Bijuu body found the seal had reverted back to its original form from the apartment that it had been. Looking around from her new perspective as a human she began to realize the room wasn't the sewer that she had always believed, but instead found that perhaps it was in fact a boiler room. A boiler room that was currently idling, no longer a source of massive power that it had once been for the jinchuriki that housed it. Looking at all the pipes that emanated from around the cage and were currently not channeling any of her chakra, she guessed that the cage was what represented the central generator. All the water on the floor wasn't sewage but instead was condensation that had fallen from the pipes or had even leaked from them. Walking towards the cage, and thinking along her current lines she guessed the seal represented the regulator which was what had allowed control over the amount of her energy that could get out. Obviously at times she had been able to overpower it but it had never been in any sort of meaningful way. At least until Jiraiya had temporarily loosened its tight control during Naruto's training trip.

Kyuubi felt her respect for the Fourth Hokage raise a few notches as she realized what the true problem was now and that was simply the fact that her consciousness was free. The Fourth had been aware of Kyuubi's nature and as a result designed his seal with the idea that she would always be fighting against it. As a result of that struggle it would allow a little of that chakra out perhaps egging her on to try harder all the while doing exactly what it was supposed to. Even when she had begun aiding Naruto happily she had needed to struggle against it, but had been helped by his desire to accept more of her chakra. Now though with nothing on the other side pushing against the seal, Naruto needed to try twice as hard to pull out the Bijuu chakra but due to the struggle control was almost impossible to achieve.

Cautiously touching the seal, she was surprised that it didn't react violently to her but guessed the reason was because her body's chakra had mixed with her Bijuu essence and so she no longer possessed the same chakra signature the seal would recognize as a threat. Pulling her hand away she knew that would change if she attempted to tamper with it so supposed that was out of the question. Looking beyond the bars and gazing upon her old body which looked like it was merely asleep, she realized at the moment there were only two options to solving Naruto's current problem. The most obvious being to get the key Jiraiya had used to loosen the restrictions on her chakra which had allowed her to take over Naruto for a time. With the key, they'd be able to throw open the cage and she believed Naruto would then be able to take full possession of her chakra.

"The other option is…" she began to think to herself but felt her attention shift to a small pipe tucked in the middle of a cluster of much larger ones that still seemed to be emanating a warmth that signaled the Bijuu's chakra was running through it. Curious she began following the cluster wondering what it would lead too. As she walked, the larger pipes broke off leading to different areas until only the small still active one remained. She stopped as it disappeared into a wall which sported a single door. Feeling nervous she pushed the door open and gasped at what the pipe ended up being connected to, which was a small platform upon which Kushina Uzumaki seemed to be sleeping.

As she lied motionless with her hands clasped together over her stomach a small energy field glowed around her. Understanding what she was looking at Kyuubi assumed that the energy field was her Bijuu chakra which was sustaining the woman since unlike the Chakra construct of Minato that the Fourth had created upon sealing Kyuubi into Naruto, he had actually sealed his wife's soul into their son. Approaching the platform Kyuubi wondered just what the Fourth had intended for his wife to achieve since once removed from the platform Kushina would only have a limited amount of time to accomplish her goal before the energy her soul contained would be consumed and she'd fade away.

Thinking about it for several minutes, Kyuubi began to suspect that the Fourth had intended for Kushina to aid Naruto in some way against her. Arriving at that conclusion she also realized that it was very likely that now that she was free of the seal, Kushina might never awaken since if she had to guess the trigger for such an event was probably some sort of epic struggle between her and Naruto. The Fourth no doubt figured that Kushina's special chakra would tip the battle in Naruto's favor. Not to mention it would allow the mother and son to actually meet as Minato had promised after Kyuubi had impaled the pair.

Feeling the guilt at what her actions had ended up costing Naruto as well as the amazement that the blond man could still treat her as tenderly as he did, Kyuubi realized that lying before her was an opportunity to not only fix Naruto's chakra control problem. But also a chance so that mother and son could enjoy more than a few precious moments together. Moving to the pipe that was plugged into the bottom of the platform, Kyuubi extended a chakra arm and gripping it ripped it free. With the pipe removed the red aura around the sleeping woman began to flicker before fading away.

For several seconds nothing happened until with a yawn Kushina stretched as she sat up. Suddenly she gasped before a hand shot to her heart where the woman was surprised to find she was still whole instead of there being a gaping wound there. Looking around in confusion her gaze settled on Kyuubi, who could see a light of recognition trying to appear but was being held back by the fact the face she was gazing on had been old and wrinkled when she had first seen it. Still looking at her wearily she asked, "Who are you and what's going on. I should be dead."

"You are in a sense," Kyuubi replied calmly, "Your soul has been lying dormant inside Naruto since the day of your physical death."

"T-that's right..." Kushina said recalling the memory, "Minato said he could arrange it that I'd see Naruto one day. But who are you? You seem familiar."

Kyuubi tried to dance around the question since she figured there was a chance that Kushina would attack her if she admitted to being the Bijuu that had killed her and her husband said, "That isn't truly important at the moment. Now that you've awakened your soul is slowly using up the last of its energy so if you want…"

"Who are you," Kushina said narrowing her eyes at the women in front of her.

"Kyuubi"

"What," Kushina said at first confused but sensing the truth behind the reply began tensing to attack.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Kyuubi said quickly preparing to defend herself should it prove necessary. "As I was saying your time in this form is limited. I know you have no reason to trust me; however I ask that you at least listen."

"Why should I," Kushina shouted leaping from the platform and landing in front of Kyuubi. "You took everything from me."

Still despite her anger Kushina was surprised as Kyuubi said sadly, "I know. I also know there is nothing I can do to change that. But I can give you something precious as a small form of amends."

"What's that?"

"Time with Naruto. More than you would otherwise have." Turning her back on Kushina, the Bijuu began walking back the way she came waving for the Uzumaki to follow her. Although not dropping her guard Kushina decided to see what Kyuubi was playing at so trailed behind.

"How are you even free of the seal," Kushina asked after several moments her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It will take some time to explain all that has transpired. But let's just say Naruto and I have reached an agreement. One in which I support him with all my power."

"What do you get in return?"

Kyuubi merely looked over her shoulder giving her previous host an enigmatic smile before turning away and saying, "That's not important right now. What is though is keeping you from fading away."

"Why…why do you care?"

"Because I've grown from the beast you knew and because it would make Naruto happy to have the opportunity to know his mother. Plus it will help solve a problem his releasing my Will from the seal has created." Reaching the room where her Bijuu body resided behind the seal Kyuubi explained, "Naruto granted me freedom from the seal. In order to keep him alive I left my original chakra body in it and took residence inside a human one. However this has created the problem that Naruto can no longer access my Bijuu chakra in a controlled manner."

Kushina listened as Kyuubi began to explain her theory behind why and as the Bijuu finished she asked, "How does this correlate to me getting more time with my son?"

"Simple, I was able to transport my will into this body because its spirit had vacated it. You are currently a spirit in need of a body." Kyuubi held her hand up in a presenting manner causing Kushina to look beyond it and see the sleeping body of the most feared Bijuu in existence. Seeing the understanding appearing in the Uzumaki's eyes the Bijuu said, "Exactly, there just so happens to be a body in need of a spirit to control the power it contains just behind these bars."

"I-I don't know," Kushina said rather hesitantly, "How do I know this isn't some trick?"

"You don't," Kyuubi admitted. But trying to convince the woman said wholeheartedly, "I care deeply for your son. You could say he's caused me to feel things I never knew existed despite my millennia of existence. Therefore I'll do anything in my power to help ease the pain my actions sixteen years ago caused him. To that end, there is nothing I can think of that will make him happier than to get his mother back."

Kushina stared shocked at the Bijuu's earnest statement before saying, "I accept."

"Good, follow me." Kyuubi then stepped through the bars moving closer to her original form. As she neared she could see that despite it having grown smaller due to having four of its tails transferred into her body it had already regrown one of them.

Both women stopped in front of it causing Kushina to ask, "What now?"

Instead of answering with words Kyuubi surprised Kushina by spinning the woman towards her and planting her lips on the Uzumaki's. Kushina stiffened before realizing she was being kissed by the Bijuu and after feeling a surge of energy pass through her violently pushed her back. Rubbing her forearm over her lips she said, "Blah, what the hell are you doing?"

"I transferred some of my essence into you along with some of my knowledge."

"Why, and why did you kiss me was it really necessary?"

"No," Kyuubi replied with an amused smile, "But it was the most fun way to go about doing so. As to why you'll need my knowledge it's to erase the learning curve you'd otherwise need in order to fully control my power." Looking behind the still glaring Uzumaki, Kyuubi could see wisps of chakra beginning to travel over the fox body. The chakra began to travel towards Kushina whose back was turned to it. It engulfed the woman just as Kyuubi said, "Plus my essence was to create a link between you and my original form."

As the red-chakra engulfed her, Kushina felt as if her entire existence was suddenly supercharged with power. She was abruptly pulled off her feet towards the Bijuu's body were her form melted into the fox's body. Everything went dark causing her to panic before she realized that her eyes were closed. Opening them she was shocked to see she was looking down on Kyuubi who in turn was staring up into the red-eyes of her original fox form.

"You bitch you tricked me. I don't want Naruto to see me like this" Kushina shouted in the deep gravelly voice she remembered the Kyuubi possessed from the few times they had communicated. Standing on all fours, she lunged at the woman Bijuu only to be slapped away by a chakra construct of a fox that sprang into existence around Kyuubi.

Calmly Kyuubi said, "Please refrain from attacking me again as I don't wish to harm you." Kushina growled angrily but sat down nonetheless. "Good, now that you are willing to listen try and access my knowledge."

"For what purpose," Kushina asked still agitated.

"You'll know when you see it."

Doing as instructed, Kushina began thinking of ways to use Kyuubi's powers and to her surprise literally hundreds of different ways began to flow through her brain. Finding the one Kyuubi was talking about she lowered her head to the floor and closing her eyes began to concentrate. A moment later, her human form appeared which she quickly implanted with her will animating it. Being helped to her feet by Kyuubi, the Uzumaki said, "Sorry."

"Don't be, considering our long relationship it's easy to understand why you'd jump to the conclusion I betrayed you. Can you walk?" Kushina nodded so Kyuubi began walking towards the bars of the seal. As she passed through them she warned, "Don't touch the bars. Now that you possess my chakra they'll react violently should you make contact."

Stepping outside the seal Kyuubi said, "Now do you think you can make the environment a little more suitable for a conversation."

Again searching through Kyuubi's knowledge Kushina nodded and concentrating the seal shifted from a boiler room to that of a small apartment that Kyuubi guessed that the Uzumaki used to live in. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Kyuubi said, "Good, now let's see about filling you in on all your son has been up too."

 ********************************

Naruto sat up and was surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar bed. Feeling an awareness that told him he was no longer dreaming which was aided by the fact he was no longer being chased by a large container of instant ramen that was trying to devour him in revenge for all the ones he had eaten over the years, he got out of the bed to see what was going on. Leaving the unfamiliar bedroom, he stepped into a living room to find Kyuubi having a chat with a woman that seemed to fill him with a sense of familiarity. Although Kyuubi was facing away from him the woman's eyes shifted from the Bijuu and widened before tearing up slightly upon seeing him watching them.

Kyuubi noticing that Kushina was no longer looking at her turned toward and seeing her lover there said, "Ah, it's about time you joined us."

"Where am I," Naruto asked looking around the unfamiliar apartment. "Did you teleport us here from your room and whose your friend?"

"No," Kyuubi answered, "We're still in bed together." Kyuubi felt a smile threaten to appear on her face noticing how Kushina's cheeks colored at the mention of the fact Naruto and her were currently sharing a bed having explained their new relationship to his mother, not to mention his many other ones . She could tell that Kushina was having a hard time processing it which wasn't too surprising considering the last time she had seen her child he had just been born. She believed she could understand that it would be a little disconcerting to finally come face to face with the extremely handsome man he had become only to learn that he was currently in the process of bedding many of the most talented Kunoichi of his age.

"That means we're in my seal right? So who's your friend, then?"

Kyuubi gave the nervous woman several moments to answer before taking the intuitive and standing said, "Naruto allow me to introduce Kushina Uzumaki, your mother."

Naruto's eyes went wide before shifting from his Bijuu lover to the woman who moved to stand from the table. She approached him nervously before saying, "Its true Naruto…"

"Mom," Naruto shouted wrapping the woman in a tight hug.

Kushina was surprised at the immediate welcome at first but allowing herself to hug him back said, "Oh Naruto, I finally get to hold you again."

After several moments Naruto broke the hug and staring into his mom's eyes for several seconds asked, "How is this possible? I thought you were dead."

"She was," Kyuubi said as she began to explain, "at least her physical body did. Your father sealed her soul into you along with me and from what I can tell she was to aid you in taking possession of my chakra when the time came."

"Wait, does that mean she's going to disappear soon. You told me souls only have so much chakra to sustain themselves which is why the Yamanaka's tether them to their bodies during their jutsu."

"No," Kushina answered for the Bijuu, "I've had my spirit linked to Kyuubi's fox body. That means for all intents and purposes I'm in charge of the body of the nine-tailed fox."

"Exactly," Kyuubi said smiling, "and with her linked to my original form you'll find it much easier to use your Bijuu chakra again."

Naruto looked thrilled at the idea to a blush crept over his face and looking nervous said, "Um, but what about… well you know…how I'm…."

Kyuubi giggled at her lover's embarrassment before saying, "You are referring to how you've become quite popular with the women around you lately correct." When Naruto nodded she added, "You are also wondering about how your chakra affected me and if it will be the same for your mother." Nodding again unable to give voice to his concern as he struggled with his embarrassment something she noticed his mother was also having trouble with she answered, "Do not worry." Standing she moved towards an ornate lamp near a couch in the apartment before saying, "This lamp will turn on anytime you begin to enjoy yourself with one of your lovers. When it does so, your mother simply needs to move within its glow to escape the feelings your chakra would otherwise cause to her. There is also one in the bedroom."

"Can't you just have it on all the time and bathe the whole area," Naruto asked wondering what his mom thought about what she must have heard about him from Kyuubi.

"I'm afraid not. You see the light creates a nullification zone and don't forget we are still in your seal. If I created too large of one your ability to use chakra at all would be hampered. Besides these lights are tied to your libido so whenever you are with someone they'll switch on automatically it's just a matter of moving into the safe zone before you get carried away." Seeing the two Uzumaki looking uncomfortable she said, "I know this isn't a perfect arrangement but for now it's the best we can expect. Let's all make the most of it."

Naruto broke into a large smile saying, "You're right." Moving towards the kitchen table he sat down saying, "Mom, I want to hear all about you."

"You will," Kushina replied a similar smile in place on her face, "But first tell me about your own life please and all the things I missed about your growing up."

Kyuubi watched as Mother and Son began to reform a bond her actions had nearly severed. Content, she sat down on the couch she had been standing next to and wondered what other surprises the future held.

 ******************************** *

Sakura went searching for Ino as night fell over Konoha since she felt it was time she got some answers. The motivation for her current desire was the red-headed kunoichi Karin who they had brought back just that morning. Pausing for a moment after leaving the Yamanaka flowershop and hearing from Ino's mom that her target was currently elsewhere, Sakura closed her eyes and saw once more the sight of Naruto holding the sleeping woman in his arms the way he had been when they had caught up to him. She had been so angry at him for going off on his own and scaring her when his clone had burst into smoke after they had heard about Sasuke and Itachi even if she should have suspected as much from the way the clone had held back as the rest of them had attacked the masked man that had delayed them from reaching Sasuke. However she had forgot all about her anger instead feeling the emptiness that had been her constant companion for months now when Karin had moaned contently before snuggling deeper into his chest.

When the Sound kunoichi had woken up she had panicked at first but calmed when Naruto had approached her telling her she'd be alright. Her teammate had even defiantly repeated his assurance when Kakashi had warned him not to make promises he couldn't keep. Sakura just couldn't fathom why he was willing to do so especially if by Naruto's own admission Karin had been the reason Sasuke escaped from him. Not to mention how if the rumors swirling around Konoha were true not only had Karin already been processed by the Interrogation Department, but she had received a sweetheart deal in return for the wealth of information she had on Sound's operations. A deal that already had allowed her to be set free although probably under Anbu supervision.

While she couldn't be positive, she did believe the sudden reversal in Karin's fortunes was due in part to one thing, something had happened between her and Naruto while they had been alone. And whatever it had been simply tied the red-head into the network of women she had noticed that seemed to benefit from Naruto's presence. What hurt Sakura the most about this newest girl however was that if things had been only slightly different it could have been her. After all, Karin had actually left her village to follow blindly after Sasuke, something she had once pleaded with the Uchiha to allow. Sakura had always held out the hope that Sasuke didn't want her to follow him down the same dark path he had chosen for himself. But after hearing Karin's story she believed now it was simply because he believed it would slow him down or that she would be of no use to him in completing his ambition. However in truth it had never really bothered her because after Naruto had left it had revealed that her heart had begun to respond to the blond's earnest attempts to gain her affections. That was why Karin's presence hurt so much since he had returned only to shortly later throw up a wall between them while at the same time Karin seemed to have the magical pass that allowed her to be close to the jinchuriki. Granted, she knew a reason for it had been her own clumsy effort to get Sasuke back without explaining her reasoning that her feelings had changed over the years and the best way she knew to show that was to make sure the Uchiha was around when she chose Naruto. But still a part of her wondered if she wouldn't have been better off to follow after Sasuke as then maybe Naruto would at least have still wanted her.

Shaking off such thoughts as pointless since she had been able to learn a great deal from Tsunade while it appeared Karin's own training was shockingly incomplete. Sakura knew that the time for sitting back and waiting for the wall between Naruto and her to crumble was coming to an end as it would only happen if she begun to take action. However she felt her resolve crumble as she caught sight of not only Ino, but Shizune and the kunoichi she had just been thinking of all sitting around a table drinking tea at a local café. She felt her chances of being with Naruto shatter as all three burst into laughter at something Shizune had said in response to a question Karin asked prompting tears to gather in her eyes. The sight of the three sitting around without a care in the world only cemented for Sakura that she was missing out on something wonderful and the reason why was as some penance for her younger self's devotion to Sasuke. Feeling so very alone, she darted off into the crowds of Konoha wanting to null the pain she felt so attempted to do so by following Tsunade's way of drowning it with alcohol.

Entering the first bar she could find Sakura walked up to the bartender asking for strongest drink he had and after downing it in a single gulp proceeded to order another and another. All the while she was unaware that her actions were being witnessed by someone with his own axe to grind against the blond behind her pain and could think of no better way of hurting him then by ruining the girl he had so actively pursued once.

 ******************************** *

Ino wiped her eyes free of the tears she felt at what Karin had said about her genjutsu experience with Sasuke, which had been namely that if Sasuke was going to create an illusion by which to seduce her why would his penis have been so average in size. Shizune had simply responded that perhaps to him it had been large compared to what he normally had to work with prompting all three of them to laugh. However Ino's mirth had vanished as she caught sight of Sakura staring at them and from experience the blonde could tell the young medic was fighting the urge to cry. Before Ino could call out to her, Sakura turned on her heel melting into the busy streets of the restaurant district seeing as it was a Friday night.

"What is it?" Karin asked having felt Ino's chakra spike in concern for her friend.

"Um, nothing," Ino replied standing, "I just thought I saw Sakura. Shizune, would you mind covering my tab? I'll get you back next time."

Shizune nodded perhaps sensing the concern Ino was feeling for their fellow medic so Ino turned towards Karin saying, "It was nice meeting you again and I'm sure you'll find Konoha to your liking."

"I'm sure I will too once these Anbu stop following me around that is."

Ino was already leaving so missed Shizune's reply of, "Just be grateful for the one watching you now, as it was the only reason we could approach you so freely."  
Ino was surprised at just how quickly Sakura had disappeared so decided to get a better vantage point and leapt along the rooftops. Still after nearly an hour she could find no sight of the pink-haired girl she was looking for. Hoping that Sakura had returned home she began heading in that direction passing over a street littered with bars where a lot of people congregated in search of a good time. Deciding to stop and give it a once over since she had bypassed it earlier figuring it was the type of place Sakura normally avoided she was nonetheless surprised when on peeking through the window of the fifth bar she checked she found Sakura dancing to some music. She felt a scowl pass over her face as the crowd opened up enough to show who she was dancing with, Toshio.

Remembering Ayame's old boyfriend and the type of scum he was Ino guessed that he had spotted Sakura and was settling on getting a little revenge on Naruto by seducing Sakura. Ino conjectured he wouldn't need to do much in that department as Sakura swayed while taking a swig of the sake bottle she held. Seeing that her friend was extremely drunk as she almost fell backwards, she was about to head inside to collect her, but was beat to the punch by Toshio who snaking a hand around her waist to grope her butt and lead her from the dance floor took her to the back of the bar and out a door that led to an alley.

Quickly making her way around back she heard a drunken Sakura slur, "W-where are we going?"

"Back to my place where I'll show you a real good time."

Sakura seemed to pull herself together a little and pushing off Toshio stumbled into a wall where she propped herself up saying, "I-I don't want to…you might look like him but you aren't."

Ino felt a smile at the same time a scowl appeared on Toshio's face which he quickly covered up by trying to look and sound pleasant saying, "Come on now. Weren't we having a good time? There's no reason we need to call it a night. Besides you can't tell me it doesn't bother you."

"W-what?"

"Why, all the rumors surrounding him and those other girls. Come on, do you really buy he's simply having play dates with them?"

Toshio could see that Sakura didn't so approaching her moved to kiss her but at the last second she turned her face from him. Undeterred he placed his lips against her neck and despite herself Sakura moaned at the contact. For a moment Ino could see that Sakura was tempted to close her eyes and go along with it. No doubt wanting to pretend the man was Naruto. However, Sakura pushed him back forcefully saying, "It doesn't matter… it doesn't change the simple fact that you aren't Naruto."

Seeing enough Ino called out, "Sakura there you are. I've been looking all over for you."

"Ino?" Sakura said surprised.

"Yeah, don't worry I'll get you home."

"Hey, why don't you mind your own business you little slut," Toshio said annoyed at the interruption. "She's already spoken for."

"You're right," Ino replied setting Sakura against the wall to be free to use her hands, "But not by you. So how about you get lost loser before I make you regret it."

Toshio's face twisted into a dark mask and he took a single step forward but would regret it as Ino spun towards him holding her hands in the shape of a square. The civilian suddenly froze in place before stiffly like a zombie began to walk away. He traveled outside of his normal territory to a bar where he was the prey and after pounding back shot after shot eventually allowed himself to be taken to a man's home where he learned all about the receiving end of sex.

Ino felt a small pang of guilt about implanting the suggestion to go to the bar called the Manhole, but figured it was no different than what he tried to do to Sakura as all she had motivated him to do was get drunk. Turning to her friend who had slumped to the floor of the alley she whispered, "What am I going to do with you?" before helping her back to her feet and guiding her home.

 ******************************** *

Kushina sat at the table where she had spent all the night before talking to her son as she tried to get to know him for the first time. As he slept since being awake in the seal presented the same mental fatigue being awake outside of it presented, she marveled at the truly great person he had become especially considering his hard childhood. That he was determined to try and follow through on uniting all the Shinobi villages despite growing up alone truly made her wish she had some part in his growing up. She felt tears begin to appear in her eyes as she remembered what Naruto told her when she had voiced that wish.

"It's only because of you and dad that I was able to grow up at all so everything that happened afterwards is due to that."

Standing, she moved to the couch and seeing the lamp sitting there felt a bit uneasy at knowing her son was sexually active already. Not only that but he was in the process of assembling a Harem which would in theory help push the shinobi world in the right direction. Truthfully she wished Naruto had paid a little more attention to her wish that he beware Jiraiya as she was confident he was the cause of it somehow. But still she couldn't fault Naruto too much and she supposed it was a point of pride that her son possessed something so many other women wanted. Not to mention he deserved to be happy after so many years of misery so guessed she should just learn to except that this was the path Naruto was taking to accomplish his dreams.

Kushina felt a tug on her chakra signifying that Naruto was awakening since he'd need more during the day so prepared to experience her first full day in the life of her son.

 ******************************** *

Sakura opened her eyes cursing the brightness as it caused her to want to hurl. Trying to remember what happened the night before she frowned as she drew a blank from the time after she entered the bar. Sitting up in bed she rubbed her forehead trying to remember, until she realized she wasn't in her apartment. Suddenly recalling a blond haired man, she feared that in her misery she had committed a mistake and was tempted to sneak from the room until she realized she was naked. Hearing a door open and close, she decided to face the music and turned to the door only to see Ino entering the apartment. The blonde smiled at her holding up some clothes saying, "I hope you don't mind but I ran to your apartment to get you some clean clothes."

Sakura felt embarrassed at not recognizing the apartment of her friend, but supposed it could be due to the fact that she hadn't been spending a lot of time with the blonde which she suspected was due to her being with Naruto. Looking down at the covers she said trying not to sound bitter, "Thanks, what happened last night?"

"Well after drinking what was probably close to your own body weight in liquor you met a man who tried to take you home. You refused which he didn't take very well but luckily for you I swooped in to save the day."

"Why?"

Confused Ino replied, "Because you're my friend. Why else?"

"It wouldn't have mattered…"

"Because you feel Naruto's abandoned you," Ino said causing the pink-haired girl's gaze to shift from the covers to her. Ino smiled sadly saying, "But we both know it would have mattered." Sighing she added, "You two have made such a mess of things, but again luckily for you I'm here so come on." Pulling Sakura from the bed she pushed her towards the bathroom saying, "Take a shower since you smell like a brewery and then get dressed."

"Why? Are you going to finally tell me what's going on with you and Naruto?"

"No, I'm going to show you."

Sakura quickly followed Ino's instructions and was surprised that upon leaving her friend's apartment they immediately headed to the Hyuuga compound. "Where are we going? I thought you were going to show me what's been going on."

"I am, but first you have to stop asking questions. I promised him I wouldn't tell you. But he never made me promise not to show you. It's a technicality but I've waited long enough for him to finally talk to you himself."

"Maybe…maybe we should just forget it then."

"No, this needs to be done. But you'll have to understand that whatever you see you need to keep quiet about. Our lives may hang in the balance."

"What are you talking about? Whose lives?"

Ino didn't respond simply saying, "I told you I can't tell you." Reaching the Hyuuga compound they were escorted in and after being led to Hinata's room to wait for the Hyuuga princess, she said her tone deadly serious, "From this point on no matter what you see you're going to have to take it in stride." Sakura nodded and the two lapsed into silence until Hinata arrived.

Smiling brightly the Hyuuga said, "Ino, Sakura what can I do for you?"

"Hinata I need a huge favor from you," Ino said and waited for Hinata to nod before continuing, "I know you and I had a big day planned today…but I was wondering if Sakura could take your place."

The smile that Hinata sported disappeared only to be replaced with a frown as she icily turned towards Sakura. "Why…"

"They need to resolve their differences. Please I haven't told her anything but I want to show her why Naruto's been so distant lately. This is the best way I can think of."

"Ino…" Hinata began her tone conveying she understood how the blonde felt about the matter torn between her loyalty to her friend and to her lover."

"Please," Ino said quickly dropping to her knees in a begging posture, "I won't involve you if there's any blowback and will take full responsibility."

With a sigh Hinata nodded saying, "Very well… I'll go along with what you have planned."

Then to Sakura's shock Hinata began undressing right in front of both of them. Getting to her feet, Ino said, "Thank you Hinata." Turning to Sakura, she instructed, "You need to study Hinata because you're going to henge yourself to look like her."

"D-does she really need to be naked," Sakura asked confused to which both the Hyuuga and Yamanaka smirked at each other.

"Oh it's absolutely necessary because you might find being naked to be a common occurrence today." Not sure what Ino meant, Sakura did as she was told and her eyes immediately sought out the nine-tailed fox shaped tattoo on the Hyuuga right hip and wondered why she felt a yearning to have one of her own.

 ********************************

Ino had a hard time not smiling at the henged Sakura as they headed to their next destination. The reason for her amusement was due to the fact that Sakura was acting nearly as nervous as Hinata had at least before her inclusion in the Harem. Coming to a stop in front of the many hotsprings Konoha had to offer she heard Sakura mumble, "I guess that's what you meant about being naked being common place today."

Ino gave her a smile that said, "You have no idea," and then began walking inside.

"Can I help you?" the attendant asked upon their stepping up to the front desk.

Giving the man a dazzling bright smile Ino said, "Yes, I'm here for the Konoha Bathing Associations club meeting. I believe we reserved a private bath."

The young man behind the desk broke out into a lusty grin unable to stop himself from saying, "What I'd give to be a member of the club."

"Sorry sweetie," Ino said playfully, "We have a strict no men allowed policy. I'm sure you  
can understand why."

"Yeah," he replied dreamily imagining the heavenly bodies that had passed past his desk, "I don't think a male member would live very long due to all the blood loss."

Winking Ino said, "Depends on the male and the member." Her playful tone caused the attendant to shoot back as his nose erupted in a giant stream of blood. As he passed out unconscious she turned to Sakura as she said, "I guess we'll see ourselves in then."

Picking up the key from the desk Ino led Sakura to a special locker room which she unlocked with the key before grabbing a basket and undressing. As Ino bent over to remove her panties she could feel Sakura's eyes on her rear and didn't doubt she had noticed the nine-tailed fox she had there. Straightening she could see the question Sakura wanted to ask reflected in her eyes but with a shake of her head Ino told her not to bother.

Nodding with a sigh, Sakura began to undress as well and once fully nude in Hinata's form paused a moment to rub her hand on the mark the Hyuuga sported. Ino grabbed her hand saying, "Alright let's go." Leading her into the bath she could feel Sakura's arm stiffen as she spotted all the women congregating inside the bath in various forms of undress.

"All right it's about time you two showed," Anko shouted as they stepped into the open air bath. "Now all we're waiting on is the old lady and the fox."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow as she studied the two girls before saying, "I trust you aren't referring to me."

"Nah, you're the busty old lady," Anko replied teasingly but a moment later was submerged under the water as a result of being hit on the head by the Hokage.

As Anko resurfaced spurting insults as well as water from her mouth Tsunade ignored them to stand in front of the two recent arrivals. Running a critical eye over the pair she stopped on the Hyuuga who seemed to be doing her best to melt into Ino's shadow before saying, "I'd like a word if you will, Ino."

Trying to remain relaxed the Yamanaka said, "Sure," and began following the older blonde to a secluded corner of the bath. "What's up," she asked when they were far enough away that their conversation couldn't be overheard.

"Why don't you tell me," Tsunade said watching the henged girl out of the corner of her eye. "We both know that isn't Hinata."

Unable to keep from wincing Ino asked, "How'd you know?"

"I've seen Sakura uncomfortable enough times to know her body language. Not to mention Hinata hasn't been that nervous in months. I imagine Tsume and Hana know as well and are waiting for my signal on how to proceed."

With a defeated sigh Ino said, "Please let it slide. I know Naruto has been unwilling to let Sakura into his life but she needs this and I suspect so does he."

"Ino, still you should have…"

"Look, last night she got so trashed she almost…" Ino filled Tsunade in on what had happened the night before causing the Hokage to look concerned at her second apprentice. But hearing how she had still not allowed herself to be seduced and the reason why said, "Alright, but what happens after she gets her inside peek and decides she doesn't want to be a part of it."

"She will, but if she does chose not to I'll take the necessary steps to insure our secrecy."

"Fine," Tsunade said walking back towards the others and gave a slight nod to the Inuzuka present.

Ino moved back to the henged Sakura to guide her to a quiet part of the bath in order to wait for the remaining few Harem members that were expected for the meeting.

 ********************************

Sakura didn't quite know what to make of her current situation as she was sitting in a bath with almost all of the women she had worked with in one way or another. She had noticed right off the back that all of them shared the same mark although the places differed as did the sizes of them. Hana and Tsume for example had their fox marks on their breasts with the daughter's being on the inside of her right breast and the mother had hers on the left one. She had seen the one Tsunade sported on the inside of her right thigh while Shizune's was almost minuscule but was placed on her pelvis to the right of her pussy. The fact that the normally skittish Shizune was sitting completely naked as she carried on a conversation with Anko and Yuugao threw Sakura for a loop as well.

Believing the mark in one way or another tied each of the women to Naruto she nearly blew a gasket as the extremely old and wrinkled Koharu Utatane entered the baths wearing only a towel. As she stepped towards the edge of the water, Anko stood suddenly saying, "Don't you fucking do it."

Sakura shut her eyes as the towel began to get pulled apart causing Anko to say, "Ah come the fuck on why do you have to do that every time?"

When Koharu laughingly replied, "If you insist on calling me old woman then I feel the need to at least fit your description from time to time," she didn't do so in the voice she usually associated with the elder. Opening her eyes Sakura was shocked to see a beautiful brown haired woman where the elder had entered the water.

Filled with questions but aware that Ino couldn't and wouldn't answer them she simply tried to gleam as much information as she could from the scattered conversations. When a woman appeared at the edge of the water in a flash of flames, Tsunade attracted all of the women's attention by saying, "Alright, since everyone is here let's begin."

Ino raised her hand saying, "What about Karin? Why isn't she here?"

Yuugao answered saying, "She's still being observed by my Anbu. It was the only way Ibiki would allow her to be released so quickly. However, he'll probably allow them to be called off soon as we've already received reports from the squads sent to check out the closest of Orochimaru's hidden bases."

"Good, I'll expect a report on that by tomorrow," Tsunade said causing the Anbu captain to nod. "Alright does anyone have anything of importance to say before we get to the day's schedule?"

"I do," Kyuubi said still fully robed, "I've solved the problem Naruto had with chakra control."

"Wait when did he have a problem with that," Anko asked confused.

"On his last mission," Tsunade replied, "That's good Kakashi seemed pretty concerned about it. How'd you fix it?"

"I awoke his mother's sleeping spirit that had been sealed inside of him and combined her with my old body."

"…"

To Sakura the silence was deafening especially as it was shattered by Anko shouting, "What? You mean his mother's going to have a front row seat as we…"

"I've already taken precautions against that although she is aware of our more carnal interests in her son. She has given her approval that we continue so long as her son is happy."

"I'll want to hear more on this from you later Kyuubi," Tsunade said annoyed at the Bijuu doing things on her own. Moving on she asked, "Alright what's today schedule look like?"

"Well since its noon and Ayame couldn't close her shop until after the lunchtime rush Naruto's spending lunch there," Shizune said standing as she began to recite what they could expect for the day's events, "After that I believe he and Yuugao have a training session. Followed by his giving two of our Suna compatriots a tour of the village."

"I bet they never leave his bedroom," Anko joked causing a few of the women to snigger in amusement.

"Right, well continuing," Shizune said finishing up, "I believe tonight Ino and Hinata are going to be the ones he entertains last today."

"Good, I've already given Kakashi permission to stay in the village for training for the rest of the week. Therefore, see Shizune about scheduling a moment or two with him."

"Is there any other business we need to discuss?" Tsunade looked around the bath at the various women pausing a bit longer on Shiho who shook her head sadly.

"Yes, I'll need Yuugao to go on a patrol in a few days," Kyuubi said speaking up.

"Why?"

"She's going to catch our wanted assassin," Kyuubi replied with a smile before disappearing into flames again.

"She's really beginning to bug me with this whole need to know crap," Tsunade groused as she stood to head back to the locker room after calling the meeting to an end.

"Well it has its advantages," Koharu said pulling herself out of the water to follow her fellow deaged kunoichi.

"And that would be?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Why simple. If we have no idea at what she is playing at then I highly doubt Danzou will either."

Sakura waited with Ino as the rest of the women made their way out of the water to get dressed and head off to their various duties. Turning to her blonde friend with hundreds of questions racing through her mind she was prevented from asking any as Ino said, "How about we get some lunch?"

 ******************************** *

Arriving at the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Sakura was surprised to see a closed for lunch sign hanging in front of it. About to ask where they'd go instead she was surprised as Ino ignored it pulling the gate up and waved her in. Sakura entered the stand and paused upon seeing Naruto standing behind the counter. Confused as to why the shop was closed if Naruto was covering for Ayame she was about ask when Ino said, "I see Ayame's busy getting her lunch so we'll help ourselves."

Sakura wondered what the Yamanaka was referring to until she sat at the bar and could see the top of Ayame's head which was bobbing back and forth in front of Naruto's groin. Placing a bowl in front of Sakura, who was pulling off an amazing impersonation of a crimson Hinata, Ino said, "Eat up…unless you're hungry for something else that is."

Ayame pulled her mouth away from Naruto's dick allowing Sakura an unfettered view of it as she said, "Sorry girls he's all mine right now. That is unless one of you wants to trade with me for tonight."

"Mmm, tempting but no right Hinata," Ino said trying hard to keep a straight face as Sakura struggled to look anywhere but at the one-eyed monster Ayame currently held in her hand.

"Well then you'll have to excuse me," Ayame said returning her attention back to pleasuring Naruto's cock.

"Ah fuck," Naruto moaned in pleasure as the Ramen waitress tried to get him to explode in her mouth. Despite the pleasure coursing through him he noticed that Hinata's face was growing redder and redder so leaning over the counter to stare into her face making the henged Sakura emit an, "eep," that would have done the shy Hinata proud asked, "Are you okay? It looks like you might be coming down with something."

Poking her fingers together Sakura tried to reply but found it difficult with the slurping noises coming from behind the counter, "Um… I'm really….I'm…"

"She's fine," Ino said hurriedly pulling Sakura to her feet, "We just came from the hot-springs and she probably stayed in a little too long. Anyway we'll see you later, try not to wear him out too much Ayame."

As the two kunoichi neared the exit Naruto erupted into Ayame's eager mouth causing Sakura to become rooted to the floor as Naruto leaned back to enjoy his orgasm. "Ahhh, fuck," he moaned in pleasure causing Sakura to shiver slightly in Ino's hands. Pushing her friend to the exit, Ino looked back and thought she caught a smirk on Naruto's face but the flaps of the stand obscured her vision just as Ayame began leading Naruto to the back of the shop.

 ******************************* **

"That was kind of strange," Ayame said rolling up her skirt as she sat back on the small table where she rolled the dough for the noodles as Naruto took up a standing position between her legs, "I wonder what that was about."

"I have an idea," Naruto said before kissing her greedily as he slid his manhood inside her soaked cunny. Ayame moaned into his mouth at the intrusion before wrapping her legs around Naruto's waist as he began moving inside her. Breaking the kiss, he pushed up her shirt exposing her chest and as he sealed his lips to her neck roughly groped her breast in his left hand.

Placing a hand in his hair she pulled her face to his ear whispering, "That's it pound my pussy, my love. Oh fuck… how does it feel to be fucking me where I've prepared so many of your meals."

Pulling his lips from her neck Naruto stared into her eyes slowing the pace of his hips as well causing Ayame to loosen the grip of her legs around his waist. Then standing straight he grabbed her ankles pulling her legs into a wide V before saying, "It makes me hungry to hear you actually start moaning." He then began really slamming into her causing Ayame to throw back her head in ecstasy as she began groping her tits.

"Yes… oh fuck you're tearing apart my insides, Fuck…" Ayame moaned as the table began to shake as well under Naruto's onslaught.

"That's because you're griping me so tightly down there," Naruto panted feeling the heat which had nothing to do with being in a kitchen

Ayame didn't seem to be listening as she began chanting, "Pound my pussy, pound my pussy." Over and over again quite loudly causing Naruto to fear the people walking outside the shop might hear them. Letting go of her ankles to lean forward and quiet her with his mouth. He wasn't surprised when she crossed her legs behind his ass or that she reached down to cup it with her hands in order to pull him even deeper inside her. The table began to creek in protest at their actions but both were too far gone to truly pay it much mind as they neared their respective ends.

Still a part of Naruto registered that crashing through a table would be a less than stellar end. So straightening Naruto pulled Ayame up off the table and began thrusting his hips upward the new position allowing the tip of his cock to knock on the entrance of her womb every time he fully entered her. With her head thrown back in delirium due to the pleasure racking her body Ayame stared up at the ceiling with wide unseeing eyes before finally tensing and she clung her body to Naruto's where with a final violent push upwards he flooded her deepest part in his warm seed.

Naruto held her easily in his arms as they both came down from their release. As her breathing returned to normal and the stars faded from her vision, Ayame simply said, "Wow," before kissing Naruto gently on the lips. While the kiss dragged on Naruto allowed Ayame's feet to slip to the floor where she stood on her tiptoes as it came to a conclusion. Looking behind him she noticed the time and said, "You better get going unless you want to be late to your training with Yuugao."

Looking over his shoulder at the same clock he cursed and began to take off running. But he stopped before leaving the kitchen and dashed back to leave a quick peck on Ayame's cheek shouting out a, "Thanks for lunch," as he ran through the door.

"No thank you," Ayame whispered rubbing a hand over her full stomach but was startled as the table where she had been lying moments before broke apart. Staring at it for several moments she shrugged saying, "Eh, the shop needed a new one anyway."

 ******************************** *

"They were…"

"Yes"

"She was…"

"Uh-huh," Ino said amused as Sakura struggled with what she had just witnessed.

"How can you be so calm about it," Sakura asked loudly making Ino glad the streets were thinning since they were reaching their next destination.

Ino shrugged with a cool composure saying, "Because I've been there. I knew what to expect."

Looking downwards at her feet as she walked for over a block Sakura looked at her friend before saying, "How can you expect me to not have any questions?"

"I never said you couldn't have questions Sakura," Ino replied with a smile. "I just can't answer them but if you were to say draw your own conclusions. There's nothing stopping me from agreeing with you."

"Will you answer at least one?"

"Ask and find out."

"Why are you showing me this? I mean from how Hinata sounded you might get Naruto angry at you."

Ino did look a little worried at that, but giving her friend a reassuring smile answered, "First the only reason I'm answering is because it's about me, but the reason is because both of you are in important to me. I know it's been hurting you to suddenly lose him from your life again even though he's in the village. I also believe it's been bothering him to keep you at such a distance." Seeing Sakura give her a look of disbelief she said, "It's true. The only difference is Naruto has a more extensive support group." Catching a small look of hope appearing on the henged Sakura's face Ino felt the need to tease her but ignored it upon reaching the shimmering barrier that was surrounding Training Ground S. Flashing through the hands signs needed to open a small hole Ino presented the opening to Sakura saying, "After you."

Sakura walked in several steps but since she was not exactly sure where to go she paused to allow Ino to take the lead. Walking confidently through the training ground, Ino could tell Sakura was wondering how she seemed to know where to go considering the size of it. As the trees began to give way to a clearing, Ino suddenly stopped and grabbing Sakura's wrist pulled her into some bushes. Giving Sakura a hand-sign to be silent but to move forward she could see her friend stiffen as she spotted a nude Yuugao standing in a clearing.

Peeking out herself Ino could see the Anbu captain's backside as she faced away from them. Although she knew that Yuugao could use her fox mark which was located on her lower-back just to the left of her spinal cord to locate Naruto. Ino knew the woman would consider that cheating but didn't doubt she was still aware of him moving through the trees just east of Sakura and hers position.

Abruptly in a flurry of leaves Naruto leapt from a tree canopy towards the woman just as naked but was henged in his Sexy Jutsu. As Yuugao spun to the threat, Ino wondered if it was a tactic that would work since Yuugao seemed to prefer enjoying Naruto by herself as she had never taken part in any of the threesomes or even foursomes that his other lovers had. However such thoughts were put on hold as Yuugao completed her turn to show that Naruto wasn't the only one that could henge himself as standing stiff and proud from her pelvis was an almost comically large two foot cock that was as thick as an arm.

The look on Naruto's face was priceless and Ino didn't doubt that if he was a cartoon he'd begin applying the air brakes in order to stop his forward movement. Still natural he couldn't so Yuugao caught the off balance man and grabbing him around the waist in the air smashed him face first into the ground. Naruto tried to scuttle away when she let go but she grabbed him by the ankle saying, "Don't be afraid Naruto, it only hurts at first."

"I give, I give," Naruto yelled as he tried to crawl away.

"Ah, you're no fun," Yuugao said teasingly allowing her henge to disappear.

Doing so as well, Naruto spun around pointing at Yuugao saying, "You cheated!"

Bending at the waist Yuugao brought her face close to his saying, "Really, so what should I consider your little scheme then?"

"A sound well thought out tactic."

Chuckling Yuugao kissed his cheek before straightening and standing over him brought her pussy right up to Naruto's face as she said, "I don't have a problem with wrestling women or even sleeping with them. However, when I'm with my man I want him to focus solely on me."

Taking her words as a suggestion Naruto reached up to cup her ass and pulled her snatch towards his eager mouth. Naruto teased her first though by licking all around the area but avoided stimulating her directly managing to cause the tough Anbu captain to plaintively say, "D-don't tease…"

Pulling his head back slightly he blew on her causing her to whimper almost incoherently as he said with a smirk, "Consider it payback for your dirty trick." But after placing several kisses along her thighs he gave in to her wishes as he focused his energies on her neglected pussy.

"Yesss," Yuugao hissed throwing her head back upon Naruto's beginning to kiss her lower lips. Having long learned what she enjoyed Naruto quickly began circling her clit with his tongue. Continuing his efforts for several minutes it wasn't long before Yuugao began to feel the strength in her legs begin to wan so pushing his mouth away she slid down his body until she was face to face with him.

The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before beginning a delicate kiss that quickly grew more passionate as time progressed. Yuugao broke the kiss to moan as Naruto reached up to grab her breast and give it a squeeze. Lowering his head to it he sucked her nipple into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue before nipping it pulling another moan from the Anbu captain.

Placing a hand against his chest Yuugao gently pushed him back saying, "Just sit back and enjoy." Doing as she wished, Naruto laid back on his elbows as Yuugao from her kneeling position raised her hips and grabbing the base of his cock guided it into her wet and ready pussy. As it began to enter and stretch her out she groaned, "Oh, so big."

As Yuugao began to rock her hips back and forth causing Naruto to groan and grab her hips, Ino became aware that Sakura was squirming uncomfortably next to her. However it wasn't in the type of way that revealed disgust at what she was witnessing but in the way that told her that if she wasn't there Sakura would probably be rubbing herself raw as she watched the two going at it. Although tempted to push Sakura to do so if only to allow her to do the same, but ultimately she decided against it since she didn't exactly know how the henged girl would respond. Yet seeing just how focused Sakura was on the action in front of her decided a little self-teasing couldn't hurt so discreetly reached between her legs to rub her slit through her panties.

"MMMmmmmm, so good," Yuugao moaned as she picked up her speed rubbing her clit against Naruto's pelvis as she continued her rocking motion with his manhood buried inside her. Nearing her orgasm and seeing Naruto's face beginning to scrunch up in preparation to coating her insides with his seed. She stopped abruptly and when Naruto tried to pick up where she left off, she pulled herself off his dick to say, "Not yet naughty boy. You still need to learn patience."

Although she could tell patience was the last thing Naruto wanted to learn at the moment, he leaned back in order to wait for her to make the next move. Pleased with how Naruto always respected her wishes when it came to sex she grabbed him by the shoulders and she rolled them over until she was on her back and grabbing the back of her knees spread herself wide saying, "Good boy, as a reward I'm going to let you bury that monster someplace no man has ever been before."

Seeing as Yuugao was presenting her anal passage for his viewing pleasure Naruto had no problem understanding what she meant. Nodding in acceptance, Naruto pressed his cockhead against her anus he experienced quite a bit of resistance but with a determined effort managed to push the tip in. Yuugao hissed in discomfort causing him to pause in order to allow her to adjust to the feeling. When she felt comfortable enough to proceed she wrapped her arms around his neck saying, "It's okay…go ahead I can take it."

Kissing her deeply he began to slowly push more of himself inside her until his pelvis came into contact with her ass. As the two continued to make-out Naruto began a slow pace that filled Yuugao with a being filled and emptied sensation that was both at the same time familiar as it was different. Surprised at just how pleasant it was Yuugao ended the kiss to say, "Go on Naruto…really show me what you can do and don't stop until I tell you too."

Naruto groaned as Yuugao backdoor resisted his efforts to comply with her request but soon began drilling her with a full head of steam. Leaning back, he to create room he began rubbing her pussy paying extra attention to the sensitive nub causing his lover to gasp as her pleasure suddenly intensified. As her ass clamped down around him Naruto threw his head back shouting, "Ah fuck, I'm cumming."

"Me…too just a little more….just hold on a little longer…"

Naruto tried his best to hold out but several strokes later he groaned, "Sorry….I'm exploding," and then did so filling her bowels in his white goo. The unfamiliar sensation as well as his continuing to stimulate her clit was enough to get Yuugao to follow after.

Enjoying the aftereffects of her orgasm as her body began to return to normal upon his pulling out she moaned contently to herself but when Naruto began to flip her onto her belly began to ask, "Hey what are you doi…" But his suddenly pulling her hips up and plunging his dick back into her ass once more answered her question.

Leaning over her shoulder, he whispered into her ear, "I don't believe you gave me the order to stop."

As her body began to ramp back up in pleasure in response to the invading appendage she moaned, "No I suppose I didn't." Seeing as how she was bathing in pleasure due to her oversight Yuugao saw no reason to give the order to stop so simply decided to see which came first his need to stop or hers.

 ******************************** *

Ino pulled Sakura away from the rutting couple since if she didn't leave soon she'd probably end up frigging herself to an orgasm and while not exactly opposed to doing such figured for now at least Sakura didn't need to see that just yet. After steeping through the opening she made in the barrier Ino paused to look back at the trailing Sakura as she said with her head down, "So he's involved with everyone that was at the hotspring this morning." Ino didn't reply not seeing a need to correct her, but Sakura seemed to realize that much like Karin hadn't been present that morning there could be more so rubbing her hand over her hip where Hinata's fox mark was added, "That's not all was there. Tsunade mentioned two Suna kunoichi. He's with everyone that has this mark isn't he? What is it a brand to show off his conquests?"

Hearing a little bitterness seeping into the henged girl's voice Ino corrected her friend saying, "Not at all. I mean we try to make sure that they are hidden for the most part. But if it helps think of that mark as something similar to the Konoha symbol on your headband."

"I…I see, that time right after my mission to Grass to locate Sasori's spy and I arrived as you were leaving his apartment looking like you just showered you were already with him then."

Thinking back Ino nodded replied, "Yeah."

"Then all the dates weren't fake they were real."

"Pretty much, Naruto wanted to treat us to a night on the town so we started those rumors about him thinking of them as training."

"Was the training Naruto talked about back then somehow responsible for all of you being interested in him?"

Knowing she needed to explain it as Sakura could get the wrong idea otherwise Ino sighed since she was in fact crossing the line she set for herself when she decided to give Sakura the peek into Naruto's new life so said, "Yes." Seeing Sakura eyes grow wide as she began to suspect something sinister Ino explained, "But we are all a part of this willingly and before taking a new lover for the most part has always warned them being with him will be life altering."

"What do you mean life-altering is it some sort of mind control?"

"No… I mean we're bound to Naruto now and he has the ability to control our actions after we consummate with him, but we still possess full control of our minds just not our bodies. However he rarely uses it unless necessary much like he did with Karin to prevent anyone from learning about what the two of them did while alone."

Now understanding the confused and even scared glances Karin constantly sent towards Naruto during the trip back to Konoha. "But why take so many lovers. Has this jutsu made him need to seek out new lovers or is it something else."

"Something else," Ino asked looking at her friend as they began heading back to the village again.

"I…I just can't see Naruto doing something like this for the hell of it. I'm sure there's something more…I know Yuugao is beautiful but I don't think Naruto would just seek her out to use her for sex."

"You're right; he wants to unite all the Shinobi villages." Sakura response was to give an incredulous look which caused Ino to giggle. Seeing Sakura needed an explanation for her amusement Ino said, "It's just now I know what Naruto feels like as he told his other lovers about his goal. But it is true, and is already beginning albeit slowly. For instance have you heard about a measure being discussed in the council called bill T.R. number one hundred and three."

"Not really," Sakura answered not having paid much attention to council matters, "but from the TR at the front it sounds like some sort of trading bill."

"It is," Ino said, "It was introduced by Tsume to help forge tighter economic ties between us and Suna. It will also help limit both villages dependence on the Daimyo's willingness to supply the villages with funds."

"And what does that help achieve?"

"Well for one the unfair trade rules between us and Suna almost four years ago are what led to their aligning with Orochimaru during the chunin exams."

"Is the bill going to pass?"

"I'm not sure," Ino answered as she thought about the current breakdown of votes, "My dad is going to vote for it which means the Nara and Akimichi will probably as well. The Hyuuga are probably going to vote against it since the Hyuuga clan elders helped Danzou negotiate the current rules. That probably means also Elders Danzou and Homura are against it and Koharu will be for it. Nobody is quite sure about the Aburame but he seems to be leaning against it at the moment as is Asuma-sensei of the Sarutobi Clan."

"Really," Sakura said in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ino said disappointed but not angry, "I think Asuma just doesn't want to admit his dad was pretty weak-willed in this matter since he signed the first agreement into law. In any case as it stands now it would be a tie with Tsunade able to cast the winning vote. But…"

"But?"

"It seems Danzou is trying to push for the Kurama clan to appoint a new leader since Yakumo is unlikely to be able to attend to her duties. The only reason he would do that is because he believes the new leader will vote in his favor making it a tie again which goes in his favor. In any case, that's just the beginning of what Naruto has planned and basically he's selected most of us to fulfill that goal. Some like Ayame were simply because she already possessed feeling for him and others just sort of fell in his lap literally."

"Oh," Sakura said sadly having come to believe now that Naruto just no longer valued her company due to the bevy of women already surrounding him, "I guess I can understand why he has no interest in the likes of me then. Not with women like Yuugao and even Lady Tsunade lining up to be with him especially after how I mistreated him bac…" Hearing enough Ino moved in front of her friend and flicked her on the forehead, "Ouch, what's the big idea Pig."

"Kami Forehead you are so thick skulled it's not even funny," Ino replied

"How am I being hardheaded here," Sakura said rubbing the spot Ino had flicked, "He's able to seduce everyone around him it seems but can barely even talk to me. It's obvious that he has no interest in me."

"That's not true in the least but think about it. What makes you special?"

"Don't you think I have," Sakura replied on the verge of tears, "All I have thought about all these months is why not me. Why does he go on dates with everyone else but avoids me? Why does Fu show up and he has no problem wrapping her in his arms but he's afraid to even touch me? All I have asked is what makes me different lately."

Pulling Sakura into a hug Ino said, "You really need to learn how to listen. I said special, not different." Pulling back to look into Sakura's eyes even if they were the lavender ones of Hinata, she asked, "Who do you think Naruto chose first when he mastered his jutsu."

"I-I don't know, Hinata maybe."

Shaking her head Ino said, "No it was me."

"You…but why…I mean…"

Ino laughed at Sakura's response before saying, "I know, it wasn't like me and him had a lot of interaction. But that was part of the reason he targeted me as he felt my responses would be more honest. But there was another one. He wanted to clear away some of the competition you'd face for Sasuke's affection." Ino couldn't help but smile sincerely as Sakura's look of shock gave way to a whole slew of other emotions such as joy, gratitude, and maybe even something more that she doubted even Sakura realized she felt yet. "You get it don't you. He cared enough for you that even though I'm sure your name was at the top of those he would have loved to test it on. He only wanted for you to be happy so forsake his own. It just a shame both of your communication skills suck so much. Well sucks for you since the rest of us really benefited from it."

"Yeah," Sakura said with a sigh.

Although expecting more of a response to her teasing and truthfully having been surprised by Sakura's attitude in general Ino said, "I'm actually quite stunned at how well you've been handling this."

Smiling weakly Sakura said, "I've suspected something like this for quite some time." When Ino arched an eyebrow Sakura explained, "Not exactly this per say but I meant that those dates were more than just warms ups for something. You, Hinata, and Ayame were just too happy and then I realized something. That used to be me, Naruto was always my support and I didn't realize just how lucky I was till I felt it missing."

"Hey," Ino said placing a hand on her friends shoulder trying to cheer her up, "It wasn't missing just misplaced due to some miscommunication. But tonight we'll set all that straight okay." Receiving a brisk nod in reply she said, "Let's go by the main gate for a little sight-seeing."

"What are we going to see," Sakura asked falling in step with the blonde.

"Not much unfortunately since I think Anko's right about just where most of the fun will be happening but it'll give you an idea of just how far his reach has extended."

 ******************************** *

Naruto hummed as he showered after his training with Yuugao. Wanting to be clean for his next date which he expected was going to be an actual one since Matsuri had never been to Konoha and had expressed a desire for him to show her around. Both Temari and she were part of the Suna forces camping near the Leaf Prison, but to prevent the shinobi there from growing too weary every couple of weeks groups were given time off to partake of the amenities Konoha had to offer. It was also his hope that as the Suna-nin spent more time in the village it would help improve the comradely between the two villages. Something he expected would be carried over for when it was Konoha's turn to camp near Suna after the prison crisis was dealt with.

With some free time until he was supposed to meet the two kunoichi and able to accomplish most menial tasks while in the seal he decided to take the time to chat with his mother. Appearing dressed in the recreation of the apartment where she had become pregnant with him and his parents had chosen his name after reading one of Jiraiya's books.

Finding his mom sitting at a table and sending glances towards the couch every few moments he said, "Hey mom." Turning towards him, she gave him a warm smile as he kissed her cheek before sitting in a chair opposite from her. "How's it going?"

"Good, considering the night before I was just a sleeping spirit. But I do admit to being a little bored."

"Really why?"

"Well I was always kind of restless which before I could channel into training. You should have seen me when I was pregnant with you for the last couple of months I was practically bouncing off the walls." Naruto chuckled easily able to relate to having unending energy. "Plus there's the…"

Naruto wondered why she trailed off until she sent another look towards the couch and the lamp that would turn on when he was entertaining his girls to shield his mother from the effects of his chakra. Noticing her embarrassment he said, "I'm sorry this makes you uncomfortable."

"Is it always like this?"

"Not all the time, it's a little more frenzied today since I've been away for so long. Some days though it is just me spending time with them."

"It isn't just about the sex then?"

"Of course not, if it was then I'd probably just come to see my lovers as objects to be used for my amusement. That's someone I don't ever want to become especially since without their support and feelings I'll have no chance at completing the goal of uniting the villages. Not to mention dealing with Danzou's rebellion and Sasuke."

Kushina nodded happy with her son's response before tilting her head quizzically asking, "Sasuke, you mean Mikoto's son? Why would you need to deal with him?"

"You knew Mikoto Uchiha?" Naruto asked stunned.

"She was my best friend growing up. It was my hope that you and Sasuke would grow up to be just as close. Now that you mention it though, I wonder why she wouldn't take you in after well you know. She must have known you were my son I told her what we were going to name you."

Naruto could see his mom was a little hurt by the fact her friend had abandoned her son, but knowing what he did said, "Maybe she didn't want to get me involved with the Uchiha."

"Why not…I mean they could be kind of snooty but…"

"Mom…it's a lot more complicated than that," Naruto said before explaining about everything he knew about the Uchiha massacre, Mikoto's imprisonment and recently the death of Itachi.

Kushina whispered softly looking down at the table, "Oh Miko, I'm so sorry." Looking up into her son's clear blue eye she said, "Naruto we need to help her."

"I know mom," Naruto said determinedly, "I was hoping she could blunt Sasuke's anger and because it was the right thing to do. But now that I know she's your friend we'll definitely get her out of there." Seeing his mom's look of relief he was determined to do exactly as he said regardless of the cost, but knew that at the moment patience was the key. Having a pretty good approximation of the time he stood and kissing her on the cheek said, "I'll see you later mom. Love you."

As he disappeared from the seal she replied, "Love you too." She sat at the table for several minutes glad to have the chance to get to know her son even as it hurt to have missed so much time with him. But as the lamp next to the couch turned on casting a green light, she quickly dashed into the protective zone and silently wished she didn't need to share him with so many other women.

 ******************************** *

Naruto stepped out of the shower and after toweling himself dry wrapped it around his waist when he paused seeing the two kunoichi he was supposed to meet at the gate sitting on his apartment's couch. "Hey, I thought I was supposed to meet you at two at the gate."

Temari was wearing a new outfit that was a black sleeveless shirt with a purple band of cloth wrapped around her torso and a black miniskirt which he could tell was covering the fishnet undergarments she wore underneath it all. Smirking, the Suna blonde said, "Well after living in the forest for the past several weeks we were a little anxious to return to civilization."

"I can understand that feeling," Naruto said with a grin before clapping his hands together and asking, "So who's ready to see all that Konoha has to offer?"

Matsuri shared a look with Temari, who stood at the same time she did and walking towards Naruto with the blond kunoichi said, "Actually there's been a slight change in plans." Both women reached him at the same time and hugging a side each she continued, "Temari raised the excellent point that if we spent all afternoon touring the village we'd probably miss the most important sight Konoha had to offer."

"What's that," Naruto asked having an idea as both women's faces neared his own.

"Your bed," both kunoichi answered before kissing him on the cheek at the same time.

Placing a hand on each girl's ass, Naruto pulled them closer before kissing Matsuri. As he explored the younger Suna-nin's mouth, Temari busied herself by kissing his neck and chest. After several seconds he switched to Temari, while Matsuri did much the same as the blonde kunoichi had done. As the kiss with Temari dragged on, Matsuri decided to head south so licking her way down his chest and abs pulled open his towel to reveal his semi-flaccid cock. She gave the head a lick which caused Naruto to moan into Temari's mouth before she swallowed his length in order to make it grow. Naruto placed his hand on Matsuri's head as his dick grew erect making it so that she could only take about half of his length in her mouth without gagging. Temari seeing this out of the corner of her eye broke the kiss with Naruto trailing kisses down his body to join her kneeling fellow kunoichi on the floor to help tame the monster they had awakened.

Temari took one of his balls into her mouth after teasing it with her tongue causing Naruto to groan as he leaned back against his wall. After giving his other testicle similar treatment she moved on to the part of his shaft that the furiously bobbing Matsuri couldn't reach being sure to run her tongue underneath his shaft. Matsuri allowed Naruto to slip out of her mouth with a pop and moving to the side allowed Temari a chance to take his meatcicle into her mouth as far as she could. Naruto groaned at the switch since his fellow blonde began running her tongue on the sensitive spot right underneath his cockhead.

While Temari began to slowly work her head back and forth over his length, Matsuri took a moment to divest herself of her Suna vest and the shirt beneath it. Before she could begin to pay attention to his dick again Naruto placed his hand beneath the back of her head cupping it and pulled her up towards him. Taking one of her petite breasts into his mouth, he worked also his hand beneath her skirt where he began to tease her panty covered mound.

Matsuri's moans of pleasure turned into a groan of loss as Naruto moved his mouth from teasing her nipple to groan himself as he began to fill Temari's mouth with his cum. Temari's cheeks bulged as he deposited several thick ropes of his essence onto her tongue and back of her throat. When his orgasm subsided she allowed him to slip from her lips before smiling up at the two and opening her mouth to show all that she had collected. Matsuri quickly slipped from his grip and falling on top of the current Kazekage's sister pushed her to the ground as she tried to kiss her fellow kunoichi in an effort to receive some of Naruto's seed.

Lying on her back with Matsuri on top of her, Temari caught the kunoichi's face between her hands holding it still for a moment before sealing her lips to the brunette's. The brown haired kunoichi moaned as she received her share from the blonde as their tongues passed Naruto's cum between them. As the kissing continued Matsuri began playing with Temari's breast through her shirt causing the woman to moan into the kiss. Temari ended the kiss in order to swallow what she had held onto, but moaned along with Matsuri as Naruto hunkered down and reached into their skirts to finger both their snatches. Both women clung to each other as he expertly revved them up and once he was sure they were ready to move to the next level suggested, "How about we move this party from the floor?"

Looking back at him both kunoichi nodded so Naruto stood helping them disengage from each other as well as separating them from their clothes. Once both kunoichi were completely nude, he stood back and watched as Temari took Matsuri's hand to lead her to the bed where after sitting her down on the edge of it, straddled her lap. Temari then looked over her shoulder before reaching between her legs to spread apart her pussy displaying her wetness to entice him to choose her for the right of receiving his cock first.

Her strategy worked as Naruto quickly closed with the pair and slid his length into blonde. Matsuri took it in stride as she began sucking on Temari's breast as her right hand found her own snatch to stimulate it while Naruto pounded away at the slightly older Suna-nin. Temari moaned in ecstasy as Naruto groped the breast Matsuri was latched onto and squeezed it so that the brunette could suck more of it into her mouth while his left hand played with her other one as well. "Oh fuck," she moaned whorishly, "This is so much better than a tour of the village."

"I don't know," Matsuri said removing her mouth from Temari's breast, "it seems to me that you're the one reaping all the benefits of our staying in." Matsuri had to eat her words as Naruto suddenly slipped from Temari's velvet grasp and grabbing the brunette's legs pulled her towards him enough to spread them apart in order to slide into her. The movement caused her to fall onto her back so Temari spun around to sit on Matsuri's face saying, "There now both of us can enjoy."

Matsuri raised her face to Temari's salivating pussy and began to run her tongue all over it to drink up the juices it found. The brunette's moans of pleasure from having her own snatch filled and emptied also reverberated through the kunoichi who wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Plowing away at Matsuri as he made out with Temari Naruto grew tired of standing so pulled his dick from Matsuri's tight grip. As he got onto the bed both kunoichi moved so that he could lay flat on his back with Temari quickly securing the pole position as she buried his cock inside of her in a reverse cowgirl. Naruto would have loved to watch as his dick appeared and disappeared as Temari raised and lowered her hips but he had his view obscured by the drooling snatch of Matsuri. Burying his head between her legs, he reached up to play with her tits as he eat her out causing the kunoichi's moans of delight to mix with those coming from the blonde one impaling herself on his dick like her life depended on it as she mawed her own breasts.

With sweat coating her body Temari fell forward arresting her fall by pulling one of her hands from her breast and resting it on Naruto's thigh. Nearing her limit she stiffened as her went wide when Naruto pulled a hand from one of Matsuri's tits and brought it down on the blonde kunoichi's ass the sudden pain being the spark she needed to push her over the edge. Naruto granted the shuddering pussy what it desired as he reached his limit as well and began painting her insides white. Temari fell forward towards his feet as her orgasm passed, raising her hips just enough to allow his still hard dick to pull free of her. Matsuri seeing her chance pulled her pussy from Naruto's mouth and scooted back until her nether lips came in contact with his tool. Rising up to her feet, she hunkered down over his manhood where she stroked his cock a few times with her hand before guiding him inside her. Both moaned in pleasure as she slowly skewered herself on him. She paused a moment once he was fully inside taking the time to enjoy the filled sensation it caused within her.

Leaning forward as she began to ride his dick back and forth to engage the blond shinobi in a duel of tongues, Matsuri could feel Temari crawling up the bed towards them. Suddenly her fellow kunoichi made her presence known by adding her own tongue to those already dancing around each other. She also placed her hand at the top of Matsuri's pelvis as she began stimulating her pussy by rubbing the sensitive nub of her clit. Under assault from Temari's dexterous fingers not to mention the large tower of meat completely filling her and arousing the deepest nerve endings inside her Matsuri quickly felt her orgasm approaching. However she bit her lip vowing she wouldn't cum until Naruto. Needless to say it was an exquisite form of torture as she weathered the dual assault until she felt Naruto's cock begin to swell inside her signaling to her he was about to cum. Allowing herself to let go just as his hot white juices began flooding her womb, Matsuri threw her head back in a shout of pleasure as she cupped her breasts to pinch her erect nipples hoping to draw out her orgasm. As it subsided and her strength to remain upright faded she fell forward onto Naruto's chest and listened to his heart as its pace returned to normal. Catching her breath she squeezed her pussy muscles to caress the semi-hard cock still inside her to say, "You know there's another place I'd really like to visit."

"What's that," Naruto asked suppressing a groan from the contracting muscles gripping him.

"Your shower," she answered sleepily causing a smile to appear on both blondes' faces.

Temari slipped from the bed and a moment the sound of water running could be heard which made Matsuri's head pick up. A moment later she moaned as Naruto cupping her ass easily lifted himself and her out of the bed and carried her to the bathroom where the three of them started a new round of lovemaking under the warm spray of water.

 ******************************** *

Ino could tell Sakura was nervous as they approached Naruto's door an hour after they observed Matsuri and Temari leave. She couldn't blame her friend since she was battling a fit of nerves herself as she wondered if she had crossed a line by taking the intuitive in showing Sakura what laid behind the wall that had grown between her and her teammate. Looking behind her as they stepped in front of Naruto's apartment she guessed the anxieties they both felt was why Sakura was still henged as Hinata. Resting a hand on the door handle she gave Sakura a reassuring smile before she turned the knob not surprised to find it unlocked.

Finding the apartment was dark except for some candles that were lit at various points around the room. Ino waited for Sakura to step in to close and lock the door and practically felt the henged girl stiffen as she found Naruto sitting in his chair bare-chested wearing only his orange pants. Standing and not giving a hint that he found anything amiss he said, "I was afraid you two were going to blow me off."

"Sorry," Ino said turning to face him as he closed with her, "we wanted to give you some time to straighten up."

Wrapping an arm around Ino's waist Naruto pulled her close and gave her a deep kiss which took her breath away. Letting her go he moved to the henged Sakura and Ino was about to tell him the truth when she had her ability to speak stolen when Naruto placed a kiss directly on the Hinata lookalike's forehead. An action that had an immediate effect on Sakura as her face turned crimson in a fair impersonation of the girl she was pretending to be, at least before Hinata had joined the Harem. Having never witnessed him do such a thing before, she was suddenly aware that Naruto already knew the truth of the matter.

She tried to give voice to her intuition but Naruto beat her to the punch as he said walking away, "Don't be so surprised Ino. Would you really want me to be fooled so easily if someone was pretending to be you?"

Shaking her head in the negative she asked, "What gave it away?"

"Well for starters I haven't seen Hinata blush like that in a long time, especially from just witnessing me with another of my lovers." Sakura realized the jig was up so allowed her henge to drop and after the smoke cleared, Naruto spun to face the kunoichi holding his arms open and said, "Well Sakura this is what my life's become. I'm sorry I was such a coward and didn't tell you myself, but I'm sure you can understand it isn't the easiest of topics to bring up." Sakura just nodded her head, so he asked, "Are you going to be okay with knowing this about me?"

Sakura remained silent for several moments feeling extremely nervous as her throat suddenly seemed parched. Gathering her thoughts which didn't seem to help since she when she spoke she believed she sounded rather scattered brained as she said, "I-I not sure…it's just so much to process…I mean here you are making time with almost every kunoichi I know but I haven't even experienced my first kiss." Sakura covered her mouth not meaning to say the last part, but felt a small shiver course through her as a look passed over Naruto's face.

Ino watched as Naruto closed the distance between him and Sakura. Placing a finger under her chin to tilt her face up, Naruto said softly, "All's you needed to do was ask." Sakura stared into Naruto's eyes but remained silent; instead she simply closed her eyes in an unstated form of permission. Ino watched the two kiss knowing the Sakura was probably experiencing a kiss that far out did anything she had ever imagined. She received confirmation of that as she noticed Sakura's toes curl up as her breath was taken away.

Once Naruto pulled back Sakura whispered, "Wow," bringing a smile to the jinchuriki's face.

Stepping back and creating some space between them Naruto said, "Thank you." Upon seeing her questioning gaze he explained, "I've never stopped caring for you Sakura and all I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. I'm sure you need so time to think…"

Whatever else Naruto was about to say was silenced by Sakura as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck and pressed her lips against his. Ino watched as he stiffened in surprise, but wrapping his arms around her pulled her close as their kiss grew heated. Seeing the small line of saliva that connected them as their kiss ended she smiled as Sakura said, "I've had more than enough time to think Naruto. Now I just want to feel."

A large grin appeared on Naruto's face as he scooped the pink-haired kunoichi up in his arms. As he walked with her to his freshly made bed, Ino moved towards his chair to get comfortable for her friends deflowering. Setting her down on it, Naruto removed the pink skirt she wore over her shorts before lying down next to his teammate. Kissing her gently, Naruto placed his right hand on her hip as his other one supported his weight as he leaned over her. Displaying the patience that had after so long finally delivered Sakura to him, Naruto made sure to keep his touches light as he ran his hand up and down her side wanting to hear her beg him to take things further.

It was an approach that hit pay dirt as he was kissing where her collarbone and neck joined, when Sakura pleaded, "Naruto please…don't hold back. Make me your woman."

Naruto's response was immediate as his actions became rougher and possessive. Taking the zipper of her shirt into his mouth, he pulled her shirt open with his teeth as his hand slipped beneath the band of her shorts. From Naruto's chair, Ino could see his hand move under the tight shorts Sakura wore as he rubbed her friend's pussy while he bathed Sakura's wrapped chest in attention causing the nubs of her breasts to struggle to stand against the restrictive confines of the bandages. Sakura's hands meanwhile were rubbing all over Naruto chest and back as she writhed about under his ministrations. Sakura nearly bent in half backwards when Naruto bit down on her clothed nipple at the same time as he slipped a finger in past the folds of her nether region. Sakura moaned in pleasure from the light fingering as he moved his mouth to her other breast to give it some attention.

Sakura felt something beginning to dig into her side and seeking it out with her hand grabbed ahold of Naruto's cock through his tented pants. Breathlessly she said, "Naruto…I want this inside me please." Naruto pulled his mouth from her tit to stare up at Sakura's pleading green eyes. Withdrawing his finger from her cunt, he got to his knees between her legs and grasping the sides of her shorts slowly pulled them down her legs. Once free of her feet he tossed it over the side of the bed spent a moment admiring her. From the way her eyes were glued to his crouch he knew she was waiting for him to release his cock but having other plans he griped the back of her knees lifting her hips over her head. He let her legs rest over his shoulders as he stared down at her delectable pussy.

"Don't stare at it like that," Sakura said peeking at him through her fingers as she covered her face in embarrassment. "Please I want it…I want you to put it inside…"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the tip of his nose in the thin strip of her pink pubic hair before replying, "Now, now Sakura. I've waited a long time for this moment and there's absolutely no need to rush. You'll get what you want, but first let me enjoy all your body has to offer. Besides, you'll enjoy this too."

As Naruto began to devour Sakura's snatch, Ino began to rub her own through the thin material of her panties. She could easily see that despite the way Sakura was biting down on her knuckle to keep from moaning to loudly that enjoy hadn't been a strong enough word for just how thoroughly the kunoichi delight in Naruto's efforts. Naruto seemed to take it as a challenge to break Sakura's self-imposed silence as he kept up his efforts even as she tensed biting into her knuckle and flooded his mouth in her release. Lapping it up, he kept of plugging away wanting to hear her moans of pleasure.

Sakura tried to push Naruto's face away with her free hand as she said breathlessly. "No…no more…I-I won't be able to keep it down much longer."

Naruto stopped only long enough to say, "Then don't…let out that beautiful voice Sakura."

"Your neighbors…oh Fuck!" Sakura moaned as Naruto concentrated on enjoying her cunt again accompanied this time by a multitude of yells and moans as she gave up her fight to remain silent. Her next orgasm came quickly soaking Naruto's face as well as her stomach as her juices overflowed while shouting, "Yes…oh Kami it's so good."

Lowering her hips back down to the bed, Naruto divested himself of his pants to release his achingly hard cock. Pointing it at her entrance, Naruto placed his lips against Sakura's kissing her as he pushed himself inside of her slowly. Both of them groaned in pleasure as they became one and once fully inside Naruto got onto his knees and pulled her up into his lap. Sakura stared up at the ceiling for a moment and when she made eye contact with him startled him as she looked on the verge of breaking down into tears. Before he could ask what was wrong she wrapped her arms around him sobbingly said overwhelmed by how right it felt to be connected to Naruto as a lover, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you during our days as genin and as soon as you came back…"

"Shh," Naruto interrupted her smiling gently. Leaning forward he kissed away the tears that had fallen before saying, "That's all in the past. We have the present and a bright future ahead. Don't worry; I've never held you in anything but the highest regards. Your mine now Sakura and I love you so I'll never let you go."

Nodding in response, Sakura felt a rush of emotion at Naruto's words before saying, "I love you too Naruto. I should have said that as soon as you came back."

Naruto lifted her hips causing her to gasp before pulling her back down his shaft causing her to wrap her ankles behind his ass. Easily holding her in his kneeling position, Naruto began to raise and lower her in a steady rhythm as they kissed passionately while under the smiling gaze of Ino.

However hers wasn't the only gaze under which the new lovers performed their act of lovemaking. Watching from a building across the street, Hinata could practically feel the shift in color her chakra made due to the red beacon clinging to Naruto. Unable to take it any further, she took off running sure that she practically glowed yellow with the jealousy she felt, and didn't wish to dampen Naruto's night with her sour feelings.

Unaware of anything but the warmth of Sakura, Naruto actions became less controlled as he neared his finish. "Sakura…" he said his voice tight with his impending release.

"Are you cumming? Go ahead…fill me with your seed mark me as your woman inside and out."

With a final violent thrust, Naruto pulled Sakura down onto his cock fully before bathing her womb in a warmth that triggered her own release. "Naaarrrruuuutttoooo," she screamed loudly as she shook in ecstasy. Slipping from his grasp Sakura fell to the bed and tried to steady her breathing as she stared up at the ceiling. Feeling Naruto's warmth spreading throughout her, she became aware of Ino as the blonde moved from spectator to participant as she began to lick Naruto's cock clean. Sakura sat up feeling embarrassed but before she could comment found herself in a lip lock with the Yamanaka.

Moaning at the flavor contained on the Yamanaka's lips, Sakura pouted slightly as Ino broke the kiss to ask, "So how do you two taste?"

"Wonderful."

"Then you'll understand right?" Ino asked confusing Sakura for a moment until she learned what her friend meant as she buried her face between Sakura's legs. "Hey…cut that out," Sakura protested but despite her words soon found herself pulling the blonde's face into her snatch.

Naruto watched as Sakura fell back on the bed moaning under Ino's talented tongue. His dick quickly recovering due to the sight, he took up a position behind the kneeling Yamanaka and easily slipped into her drenched pussy. Beginning to move he enjoyed the symphony of moans and was rather surprised that they hadn't been joined by a third yet.

 ******************************* **

Sakura awoke feeling both sore and invigorated, but missed the warm body she had fallen asleep next to. Sitting up she felt where Naruto had been to find the spot still warm and felt her attention pulled to the bathroom as he emerged full dressed. "Naruto…" she called gently not wanting to wake up Ino.

Upon hearing his name the blond jinchuriki smiled at her lovingly before walking up to the bed and cupping her cheek asked, "What's wrong?"

"Where are you going? Is everything alright?"

"Yes and no," Naruto answered, "Right here everything is perfect." Sakura blushed at the way he gazed over her naked body but frowned as he said, "Unfortunately being at the center of a harem means that even if in one corner of my world everything is great in another it can be decidedly less so."

"It's Hinata isn't it?" Sakura asked and could see her insight surprised her lover. Continuing she said, "She didn't seem thrilled at the idea of Ino showing me everything. I don't think she wanted me to become one of your lovers."

Naruto leaned up kissing her forehead as he placed a hand on her left hip where he had placed his mark. Standing he said, "Don't worry it isn't you she has issue with, but her own insecurities. Get some sleep I'll be back soon."

Standing Naruto made his way to the door taking a moment to look at a clock which showed the time to be just after one in the morning. Stepping out of his apartment into the crisp night air Naruto refrained from using his ability to sense Hinata's mark wanting to test how well he knew his lover. Closing his eyes for a moment he allowed his feet to take him in the direction he believed her to be and soon arrived at the Shinobi Academy. Walking through the gates he looked at the swing he used to sit on when he had been lonely, but quickly bypassed it to make his way behind the building. Entering the woods back there he found Hinata leaning against a tree crying into the sleeve of her jacket. Silently approaching her, he wrapped his arms around her saying, "Found you."

She stiffened immediately stuttering, "N-naruto what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, of course. I know you let Sakura pretend to be you but still I didn't think you'd just blow me off."

"I didn't want to be a bother," Hinata said dolefully. Before Naruto could say anything to correct her attitude she added while pulling away from him, "You must be happy that Sakura loves you."

"I am," Naruto agreed.

"You knew her chakra is red," Hinata said feeling even worse about herself and her own yellow tinged chakra.

"No… she told me she loved me and I believed her. Just like when you did, however I figured it must have been when you didn't show up tonight." Sighing Naruto looked at her sadly saying, "I guess I've been a bad boyfriend to make you feel so miserable."

Hinata's breath caught in her throat hearing Naruto describe himself as her boyfriend saying, "I thought you preferred the term lover."

Naruto shrugged saying, "In truth it doesn't matter to me what I'm called be it lover, husband, or boyfriend, and all it means is that there is a bond between us. It doesn't really change the extent of my feelings for each of you." Hinata smiled weakly at him so hugging her closely he said, "I've never doubted the depth of your feelings or devotion to me Hinata which is why it makes me sad to think you don't believe I feel the same about you."

Hinata stiffened in his arms and pulling back to look at him said earnestly, "I do Naruto… it's just…"

Placing his hand on the back of her head he pulled her into his shoulder saying, "You believe that should you fail to become heiress I'll simply seduce your sister and I'll no longer have a need for you then." Hinata wanted to deny what he said but hearing her own doubts about her self-worth and the value she believed she had to Naruto's ambition couldn't. Whispering gently into her ear he said, "But you're mine Hinata and any future built that is done so at the expense of your happiness isn't worth having. Therefore I'll make you this promise, even should your sister become heiress I won't seduce her for my ambition."

"No, Naruto, I don't want to be the cause of your plans going awry," Hinata said trying to lift her head from Naruto's shoulder.

But Naruto easily held her still saying, "It won't matter because you won't fail Hinata. You aren't a weakness to me, but a source of my strength." Upon hearing that Hinata's eyes instantly filled with tears that began to fall soaking into Naruto's jacket. Rubbing her back soothingly he said, "That's it Hinata you don't need to hide your feelings from me. Let it out."

As Hinata cried into his shoulder he picked her up before carrying her to a tree where he sat with her in his lap. When she felt her tears dry up Hinata asked, "How'd you know I was here?"

"This is where we first met," Naruto answered, "I figured it was the best place to find you."

"I thought you didn't remember."

"I made myself remember," Naruto replied lovingly, "when you told me how much the day meant to you."

Nodding into his chest Hinata whispered, "Naruto?"

"Yes"

"Can we stay here like this for a while?"

"As long as you want my Hyuuga princess."

Nothing more was said as the two lovers clung to each other. Eventually Naruto realized that at some point Hinata had fallen asleep in his arms. Standing, he easily cradled her and took a step towards his apartment before disappearing in a red flash. Setting her down in his bed he removed her jacket and sandals and was pleased as she moved closer towards the warmth of the other two girls already in his bed. Figuring his bed was too small for one more he moved to his chair not wanting to disturb his lovers' slumber and turned it towards his window as the sun began to rise on a new day in Konoha.


	20. Chapter 20

**Return to Wave: Tenten**

Naruto sat back in his chair suddenly awaking and looked up at the ceiling to let out a deep primal groan. "Ah fuck," Naruto said, before looking back down to see a sight that he knew would make him the envy of every man in Konoha as there kneeling around the front of his chair were, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, who were in the middle of pleasuring his dick with their tongues like it was the most delicious thing they've ever tasted. Hinata was between his legs having stripped out of her clothes as she made her way to the chair leaving a trail from the bed. Ino and Sakura were also both completely naked having gone to sleep in the nude and leaning over the outside of his legs to gain access to his dick. Watching the three kunoichi run their tongues up and down his length made Naruto want to cum on the spot.

The girls upon hearing him stopped long enough to smile up at him and in unison sweetly said, "Good morning, Naruto."

"Great morning," he replied before groaning again as they returned their attention to his cock. Despite the pleasure coursing through him, he spent a moment to see just how Hinata was doing and was pleased to see that she seemed far more at ease with herself.

Again the three girls paused with Ino saying, "Let's get you out of these clothes," which they quickly did with Hinata and Ino pulling off his pants and boxers while Sakura moved behind the chair to pull off his shirt. As the blonde and blunette returned their attention to his manhood, Sakura leaned over the back of the chair to focus her efforts on his lips. Their tongues danced around each other for several minutes but Naruto ended up pulling away to moan in pleasure as Hinata after running her tongue from his balls to his tip paused a moment to tuck a stray hair behind her ear before taking him into her mouth. Working her head over what she could swallow comfortably. Hinata took her time as she would pause at the tip to run her tongue around it before heading back down to repeat the process over again.

Naruto almost found the slow pace exasperating since it felt more like she was teasing him as opposed to trying to get him to cum. Yet he still nearly lost control and coated Hinata's mouth in his seed when she moaned into his cock like a microphone on an upstroke as Ino with her access to his dick restricted reached behind the Hyuuga's ass to play with her pussy. Adding to his pleasure was Sakura who having moved to the right of his chair leaned over the armrest to take his nipple into his mouth while her hand played with the left one.

He continued to writhe about in his chair under the talented tongues on his upper and lower body until Ino pulling her drenched fingers from the Hyuuga's pussy said, "Naruto, Hinata's positively flooding down here. I think she's in desperate need of your dick."

Hinata moaned into his cock again in agreement, so Naruto reached down to cup the back of her head and gently pulled her up towards him. Hinata climbed into the chair to receive a light kiss to her lips before Naruto maneuvered her to face away from him and pulled her hips towards his cock. Ino helped guide his manhood to its destination as Hinata moaned when it began to spread and enter her pussy. Once she was fully impaled on his staff Hinata wasted no time in quickly raising and lowering herself on it. She moaned in delight as she rode him hard causing him to through back his head and groan. Sakura having remained behind the chair took the opportunity to plant her lips to his in a heated kiss. Once the kiss ended, Sakura came around the chair and knelt next to Ino and watched as the Hyuuga impaled herself on Naruto's stiff rod.

Sakura resisted the urge to rub her pussy wanting Naruto to be the one to give her pleasure but didn't resist as Ino slipped her hand between her legs. She moaned as the blonde kunoichi began rubbing her slit, but frowned slightly as her friend teasingly said, "Wow Sakura your pussy's sopping. You probably can't wait until Naruto fills you up with his dick again can you."

Despite having played with Ino some the night before as she had surrendered to her lusts, Sakura was still a little hesitant to do so now. But hearing Ino's teasing tone found herself reaching between the blonde's legs to slid a finger into her friend's pussy. Finding it to be in a similar state as her own she said, "You're one to talk Ino."

"Oh I know," the blonde moaned as her friend screwed her pussy with her finger, "I just wanted you to play with me a little. You're so easy to get worked up." Sakura blushed at being tricked but didn't stop her fingering of her fellow kunoichi's snatch seeing as she was enjoying Ino's actions on her own. Smiling at her friend's coloring cheeks Ino brought her free hand up to the side of her face. Staring into her green eyes Ino said, "So cute," before slowly bringing her lips towards Sakura's.

Sakura, realizing what Ino's intention was she opened her mouth to say something but found her ability to speak hampered by the blonde quickly sealing her lips with her own. Sakura stiffened but as Ino's tongue quickly entered her mouth to seek out hers got over her hang-up and simply decided to enjoy and respond to the kiss. It proved all too easy to do as she could feel Naruto's eyes on her causing a rise in her own lusts not to mention she found the kiss with Ino's playful and energetic tongue almost as breathtaking as Naruto's had been.

Naruto watched as Sakura really got into the kiss before shifting his focus back to the bouncing Hyuuga. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her down burying his cock to the hilt inside her and held her in place preventing her from moving. Reaching forward he grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her legs up towards him until her knees were even with her shoulders. Naruto then began working his hips sliding his dick in and out of Hinata whose moans of pleasure once more joined the two mutually masturbating kunoichi.

However Hinata noticing that both girls were eyeing her far more exposed snatch as Naruto pistioned his tool inside her panted, "N-naruto…don't."

"Hmm, don't what Hinata," Naruto grunted as she tightened around him despite her words.

"D-don't show it like this."

Enjoying the shy Hinata that had been missing lately Naruto couldn't help teasing her saying, "It…I'm afraid I really don't know what you mean."

Biting her bottom lip in both pleasure and frustration Hinata took a deep breath before shouting, "My pussy… don't show off my pussy."

Naruto grinned, but continued pounding away saying, "But Hinata a pussy this beautiful deserves to be seen. Don't you girls agree?"

Ino broke the kiss with Sakura as the pink haired girl's hand slowly stopped playing with her pussy saying, "Oh absolutely," before latching her mouth onto Sakura's neck. Hinata pouted at the blonde's words but nevertheless had to admit being watched where she was joined with Naruto was turning her on so gave up on her objections to simply bask in the feelings Naruto was causing inside her.

Sakura continued to watch transfixed as Hinata's lower lips swallowed and released the jinchuriki's dick while Ino continued to suck on her neck. The blonde brought the hand that had been buried in her friends snatch up to play with Sakura's breast as she moved her mouth to her fellow kunoichi's earlobe. After nibbling on it for several seconds she pinched Sakura's nipple eliciting a moan from her and then whispered, "Lovely isn't it, the way her pussy grips his dick. Why don't you get a closer look and maybe help her along so we can get out turns." Ino placed her other hand on Sakura's back giving her a little push forward, which despite how weak it was caused the medic to fall forward onto her hands. Mesmerized Sakura began crawling between the shagging couples legs. She paused a moment before she began licking along Hinata's pussy before zeroing in on her clit.

Hinata's reaction was immediate as she stiffened once the new sensation coursed through her causing her to moan, "S-sakura…don't…fuck…" Sakura pulled back hearing the Hyuuga curse not use to hearing her use such language, but quickly placed it back upon realizing it had been done in pleasure not anger. As she flicked the Hyuuga's clit with her tongue, she also reached up with her hands to play with Hinata's tits.

Sakura began moaning into Hinata's twat as Ino started to once more finger her now that she was on all fours. Running her fingers along the outside, Ino buried two of them inside her friend as she knelt on the side of her leaning over Sakura's back and looked down over her pink-haired friend's ass while her fingers worked their magic.

Naruto continued to churn away at Hinata's honeypot as he watched Sakura continue to please her as well. Feeling Hinata's inner muscles begin to coil around his length he said in an effort to alert the kunoichi between her legs, "You're about to come aren't you, Hinata?"

Hinata threw her head back against his shoulder as she moved her hands to her breasts and placed her hands over Sakura's to aid in the medic's ministrations. "Y-yes…" Hinata answered shakily trying to delay her release for as long as possible, "b-between your dick and her tongue…I…I…can't hold back."

Letting go of her right leg which fell to rest on Sakura's back, Naruto placed his hand on her breast above both kunoichi's saying, "You should know by now that you don't need to hold back, Hinata." Then with a final violent thrust he slammed his hips upwards making the tip of his cock press against the entrance to her womb. Hinata screamed as she came and coated Sakura's tongue in her and Naruto's nectar while the pink-haired girl enjoyed a lesser orgasms brought about by Ino's fingers.

Sakura sat back as Ino's fingers slipped from her sensitive quim and closed her eyes to savor the taste of Naruto and Hinata. She heard some movement after several moments and opening her eyes came face to face with Naruto's still hard member. Focusing on it with a lust filled gaze she still caught Ino out of the corner of her eye crawling between the still sitting Hinata's legs to suck out Naruto's seed. As Hinata mewed under the blonde kunoichi's efforts, Sakura rose up on her knees to take Naruto into her mouth. Running her tongue along his shaft and finding more of the flavor she had just been enjoying, she brought her tongue up to the tip and after running it around the head several times then opened wide and swallowed about half his length. Pulling back slowly, she stared up into his eyes as she began to slowly bob her head back and forth.

Groaning as much from the sight of his long time crush sucking him off as the pleasure, Naruto nearly came on the spot. However eager to enjoy her pussy again, he pulled his dick from her mouth and cupping the back of her head guided her back to her feet. Spinning her around he licked along her neck up to her ear where he whispered, "As much as I was enjoying that Sakura. I'm rather eager to once more bury my dick inside you."

Sakura shivered at the memories from the night before and was rather eager to recreate them so pulling from his grasp walked towards the curtained covered window his chair had been facing and grabbing the cloth draping bent over to present her dripping snatch to him.

A covetous smile appeared on Naruto's face before walking up to the bent over medic and grabbing her hips he slammed his length inside her. Naruto groaned in pleasure as Sakura raised her head to say, "Mmmm, so big."

Naruto wasted no time in putting his tool to use as he began to move, the sound of his hips meeting her ass filled the room as he began to rock back and forth inside her. "Uh," Sakura sighed every time Naruto would full bury his length inside her. Beginning to rock her hips back into him to meet his thrusts Sakura said, "Your dick is so fucking good… ah fuck…so good…"

Naruto was about to respond but through the slightly parted curtain Sakura was clinging to a shinobi running over a rooftop caught his attention. Although he knew he didn't need to worry about the man seeing in, since in addition to the sound proofing he had installed reflective windows to his apartment. They allowed only people to look out not in which was something of a must have in a village that had people capable of moving over walls and rooftops. Not to mention that Shinobi were notorious spies. However, he doubted that Sakura realized that since his windows for so long had been simple paned glass. Therefore seeing an opportunity for adding a little spice to their tryst Naruto reached over Sakura to grip the curtains and threw them open.

Sakura recoiled back as light flooded the room; however she was quickly pushed up against the glass by Naruto's powerful thrusts. Although she found the way her nipples tightened further upon making contact with the cold glass delightful she tried to push away but found even more of her upper body pressed against it as Naruto increased the violence of his thrusts. With her cheek pressed up to the glass, Sakura met Naruto's eyes out of the corner of hers and said, "N-naruto…stop…people will see."

"They might indeed," Naruto agreed but made no effort to stop. "Would that be such a bad thing to be seen fucking me?"

"N-no…" Sakura moaned, her pussy tightening even more around Naruto's dick something that pulled a groan from both of them, "b-but…oh kami… then people would think…"

"Let them think what they want," Naruto said, "Besides you need to be honest. The way your pussy is tightening around me makes me believe you want to be seen."

"N-no," Sakura said weakly, "I…I'm not that kind of girl…" Sakura stopped talking as she noticed a young blonde couple walking on the street despite the early morning hour and tried to keep her voice muffled.

A confused look appeared on Naruto's face as Sakura's demeanor changed despite her pussy gripping him harder than ever. Looking where her gaze seemed to indicate she was staring at he saw nothing that would cause Sakura to tense up like she had. Trying to elicit some stronger reactions from her, he reached around to begin rubbing her clit which caused Sakura to moan loudly.

Biting her lip to stop herself she whispered, "D-don't they'll see us."

Having no idea at what she was talking about he looked over his shoulder to see Ino had pulled her mouth away from Hinata's quim and was staring at them. She gave him a wink and it donned on Naruto that the blonde kunoichi had placed Sakura under a genjutsu. Gracing Ino with a pleased smile as she turned her attention back to cleaning Hinata of his seed, he began to redouble his efforts to make Sakura sing in pleasure saying, "Let them see."

Several more people began to crowd the street as Sakura did her best to remain silent. However, she was unprepared for Naruto to suddenly stop moving his hips as well as his hand from rubbing her sensitive clit. The abrupt loss of stimulation caused Sakura to look over her shoulder to shout, "No…don't stop!" She realized what she did and turning back towards the window she noticed several of the people stop to look about. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief as they appeared to go about their business since most didn't look up until one teenage boy that sort of resembled Naruto did. Naturally, he pointed up causing what she assumed was the boy's father who also looked kind of looked like Naruto to gaze up as well.

Naruto wasn't sure what Sakura was seeing but he assumed from the way her cunt tightened around him and the way her body stiffened that her little shout had caused some of the people she was seeing due to the genjutsu to spot her. Pulling his hips back he slammed them forward pulling another loud moan from her throat and received confirmation as she said, "T-they're watching… oh fuck…"

"Ah shit," Naruto groaned as he worked his tool in and out of her as her velvet grip bore down on him with almost vice like strength. "You love it don't you."

Now standing almost vertically as she was pressed against the glass Sakura turned her head as best she could to look into his eyes to say, "O-only because it's you. T-they're watching me being marked as yours."

Naruto leaned in to kiss her and grabbing her right hand in his held it above her shoulder as he broke the kiss to whisper, "That's right…you're mine now and always will be."

Sakura felt the urge to tear up but feeling her body nearing its release said, "N-naruto….I'm close."

"Me too."

"To…together…"

"Together," he grunted in response and after several more thrusts he felt her pussy begin to milk him of his seed as she began to shout his name into the glass so loudly he was afraid the seals wouldn't contain it. But he wasn't much better as he shouted her name as well.

As her orgasm passed Sakura sunk to her knees still holding Naruto's hand who helped guide her down. Coming down from her orgasmic high she felt a sudden embarrassment at all the people who had been watching her and looking out the window could see the people giving her a standing ovation. She was about to duck down but before she did she took a second look and noticed that upon further review all the people looked like Naruto. Noticing the young couple that had first appeared were among the spectators and staring up at her she now recognized that the woman looked exactly like Ino who was standing with a an exact copy of Naruto.

Understanding washing over her, she made the hand sign necessary to release a genjutsu and as she expected the people began to fade away. She turned towards the chair to complain to her friend but it died on her tongue as she saw Hinata explode in another orgasm due to Ino's ministrations. Her blonde friend gave Hinata's snatch one last kiss and standing smiled at Sakura with her lips covered in the Hyuuga's juices. Caught up in the eroticism of the scene, her complaint died on her tongue as she figured that it was simply something she could expect from her new life. Not to mention she had enjoyed the thrill of being seen and supposed she should be grateful since she wouldn't have experienced nearly as great of a release if she had been expecting it.

But further thoughts on the matter were put on hold as Ino and Naruto met between the two already satisfied kunoichi. Kissing deeply, Ino raised her right leg high enough to wrap it around Naruto's hip and he held it in place by cupping her ass and allowing her leg to rest on his forearm. Ino reached down to guide his dick into her pussy. "Ahhh," Ino moaned looking up at the ceiling as it entered her and bringing her head down to stare into his eyes, she said smiling, "You've already cum twice and you're still this hard."

Slowly beginning to fuck her, Naruto replied, "You should know by now Ino. Once I start, I won't stop until all my women are thoroughly fulfilled."

Panting as she was slowly filled and emptied, she responded, "T-that…yes that's the spot… that's probably going to become harder…mmmmm so hard…and harder as time goes by."

As she spoke, Naruto had brought his head down to her chest where he teased her breast with his mouth. Giving a nipple a little nip with his teeth, he pulled his head away to say, "Afraid I'll eventually be unable to satisfy you?" Taking it as a challenge, he began thrusting his hips faster pulling a chorus of moans and groans from the blonde he was currently plowing.

"Oh fuck…" Ino shouted as he hit a particularly sensitive patch inside her, "J-just stating the obvious… you're one incredible man…goddamn…but still one man."

Naruto used his other hand to pull up Ino's other leg and holding her in the air he began to really violently piston his cock inside her. Grunting with exertion, he groaned as he felt a tongue run along his balls and looking down saw Sakura kneeling beneath Ino as she licked where they were connected. Beginning to feel the tip of his cock hitting Ino's womb on every thrust he knew it was only a matter of time before he coated her insides with his seed so giving her a mental picture to aid her along as well whispered, "Don't worry my little flower. I'm well aware of my limitations and soon you'll find that when necessary I'll be able to call on as many me as I need to satisfy even your wanton lusts."

Naruto's words did the trick as Ino suddenly pictured herself at the center of a room filled with the blonde jinchuriki all of whom where naked and ready to please her in an assortment of ways. The very idea was enough to cause Ino to scream in release which was prolonged as Sakura clamped her mouth over her pussy after Naruto buried himself in her fully to release his cum. Slipping from Naruto's arms, as her orgasm ended, to the floor she was held by Sakura whose lips were coated in a mixture of her and Naruto's essences. Unable to resist, she sealed her lips to Sakura's who quickly responded and shared what she had caught.

Naruto walked to his chair and smiled as Hinata stood to let him sit before sitting in his lap. Holding the nude beauty in his lap he watched as the two kunoichi kissed sloppily for his benefit and already feeling a stirring in his lower body knew it was only a matter of time before his member was being put to use again. Leaning back in his chair only one though coursed through his mind, "Life is good."

 ******************************** *

Tsunade studied the woman in front of her a moment before saying, "I can appreciate your desire to return to duty, however I think you are rushing things a bit, Taji."

The woman sitting across from her nodded saying, "I understand Lady Tsunade. But I've spent nearly seventeen years in a coma and have lost so much time already." Looking at her hands sadly she sighed before saying, "As I laid there asleep the whole world continued to turn… even my fian…"

Tsunade nodded her head in understanding so the woman didn't need to continue and explain how her fiancé had moved on and had eventually started a family. Eyeing the Anbu medic who was still recovering from nearly seventeen years of being immobile, Tsunade was hesitant to put her back to work. But she understood that Taji needed something other than the physical therapy sessions she attended to recover her strength. Therefore she said, "Alright I'll schedule a refresher course so that you can not only sharpen your skills but pick up some new techniques you may have missed out on. Once you complete it to my satisfaction, I'd like it if you could perhaps teach a few classes on medical ninjutsu to those genin and chunin interested." Seeing the woman about to protest she added, "At least until you are ready to resume your duties in the Anbu."

Taji stared at the Hokage but sensing that was as much as she was going to be able to get from the Hokage nodded saying, "That will be fine." Standing stiffly she bowed slightly as she said, "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

"No, thank you for your service" Tsunade replied, "I just wish you would reconsider and take more time to recover."

Taji smiled sadly saying, "Time seems to be something I'm in short supply of these days." She began to walk away before stopping to ask, "Lady Tsunade a question if I may." She waited for Tsunade to nod before asking, "The boy Naruto Uzumaki…he's the son of Kushina Uzumaki and the Fourth is he not?"

"He is," Tsunade answered, "I know I ordered you to keep what happened that night to yourself so I trust you'll keep this information confidential as well."

"Of course, but I don't understand why."

Tsunade smiled saying, "To tell you the truth…neither do I. However it was the Third's desire that not only the village not know about his heritage, but to keep it from Naruto as well. He's learned recently so truthfully I guess it doesn't truly matter anymore if the village knows since I'm sure there will be a lot of people who regret how they treated the Fourth's son. But should that information leak outside of Konoha well I'm sure you can imagine that it'll do more harm than good."

"Yes milady… I guess I just wanted to know for sure so that I could know some good came from that night."

Bowing one last time the medic left the office leaving Tsunade to contemplate whether or not to ask Naruto to perhaps add the woman to his growing ranks of lovers. At the very least he'd be able to perhaps give her those nearly seventeen years back. Making a mental note to bring it up at some point she turned her attention to the mission folder in front of her. With the week of training she'd given Team Kakashi nearly being over she was contemplating assigning the mission inside to them. Truthfully she didn't know how to classify it since the mission was asking for a member of Team Seven but didn't have any details on what was expected of them. It did say that the mission wasn't believed to involve any danger but the lack of details made Tsunade certain that the requestor a woman by the name of Tsunami was trying to hide some facet of the mission from her, something that the civilian woman expected the Hokage might take issue with. Deciding to send Sakura and Naruto, since it would give the recently reacquainted teammates sometime together as well as the fact that she had a slew of A ranked missions that she believed would require someone of Kakashi's talent she figured she'd wait until the week was over to make it official.

Writing down the information about who would be assigned the mission and giving it her stamp of approval she moved on to another as she waited for her next appointment. Fifteen minutes later a knock at the door alerted her to the kunoichi's arrival. Yelling for her to enter she smiled at Karin as the red-head moved to the front of her desk and took the seat Taji had been occupying moments before. Closing the folder she was working on she said, "Well first off, have you found Konoha to your liking thus far?"

"Yes very much so," Karin answered energetically, "Although perhaps a little lonely in the male companion department."

Tsunade chuckled saying, "Well with an Anbu team watching over you, I'm sure you can understand why that is."

Karin nodded in response before adding, "Thankfully they haven't followed too closely and have allowed a few of the others to fill me in over the week."

"Well we do try to help one another. Now onto business, you'll be happy to know that the Anbu tailing you will be pulled as of this afternoon. With all the information you've supplied about Sound bases in Fire Country being accurate we have no reason to doubt the information about those in other countries and we're currently in negotiations to share that information with those not allied with us." Karin nodded and she could tell the red-head was pleased that soon she could probably expect a little one on one time with Naruto. Although wanting to end the meeting on that high note she knew the kunoichi was waiting for information on the request she made to join Konoha's forces. Knowing she needed to be honest with the girl she said, "As to your joining Konoha in a shinobi capacity… I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen."

"W-what… but why… I mean…"

"I know," Tsunade said sympathetically, "However these are the consequences of your previous actions."

"B-but I'm no longer…"

"Karin, please be realistic," Tsunade said cutting the kunoichi off, "You are a two time defector. While you can make the case that you defected for Sasuke and did so again when you learned he didn't value you. If I simply allowed you to join up people would begin to question my judgment, not to mention they'd be studying your every move. Chances are you'd never get to be alone with Naruto then."

"Still… what am I supposed to do then… how will I make money to survive?"

"Like I said, we try to take care of our own and one of our fellows has already expressed an interest in you."

"Who?"

Smiling Tsunade said, "I think I'll leave it to her to make the introductions. But rest assured she's planning to put all your talents to use."

Karin nodded and much like Taji wasn't exactly happy with what Tsunade had said, but knew it was the best she could expect. Standing she said, "Well I guess I'll wait for this mysterious benefactor to make an appearance then. Thank you for your time."

"There's no need to be so formal Karin," Tsunade said with a smile, "Trust me when I say whatever she has planned is I'm sure you'll like it more than being a full time kunoichi. Not that we're going to let your skills slide anyway."

Feeling somewhat buoyed by Tsunade's words, Karin gave her a warm smile before leaving the office and wondered just what her role in Naruto's ambition would be.

 ******************************** *

"You must be excited about tomorrow," Ino said after taking a sip from her cup which was filled with weak sake. Taking a moment to look around the lively restaurant and drinking establishment to make sure nobody was listening in; Ino could see a small party of women having a good time as they presented gifts to a woman maybe only a year older than her. Spotting a bored looking Tenten among them, Ino wondered what the occasion was but shifted her attention back to the two kunoichi she was with and to the pink-haired one she had addressed her question too.

Sakura looked up from her own drink which was filled with tea having sworn off sake considering what her first experience with it had nearly led too. Gracing the blonde with a smile she replied, "Absolutely. It was hard waiting all week to finally go on a date with him."

"You didn't have to you know." Taking another sip of her drink she sighed as it slide down her throat before saying, "Shizune was willing to trade with you."

Sakura nodded, but said, "I didn't want to jump in front of anybody like that. Besides, I waited months to get to this point, a week is nothing." Looking down before eyeing Hinata with a look that showed she might offend her, she added, "Plus, I know a few people might be afraid Naruto might show me preferential treatment."

Hinata, who was drinking a tea like Sakura and had remained relatively quiet as they entered the restaurant in order to end their shopping spree wanting new clothes for themselves as well as to entice their lover. Hinata gave Sakura a warm smile showing her that she wasn't bothered, "I suppose you mean me?"

"Not only you," Sakura admitted, "But I know about how Naruto met up with you my first night. I never got a chance to ask you about it considering how the morning started off and how we all dashed to our team meetings afterwards."

"What are you talking about?" Ino said having slept the night through only to awaken and see both Sakura and Hinata kneeling in front of a sleeping Naruto and taking turns blowing him. Having guessed from how Hinata was directly in front of their lover that she had awakened first and Sakura had simply joined in she had no idea some sort of problem had arisen the night before.

Sakura took her eyes off the Hyuuga for a moment to tease her, "You'd know if you weren't such a sound sleeper."

"I always sleep soundly after a long night of fuc…"

"I thought it was because you snored," Sakura joked interrupting her friend to return her attention to Hinata.

Hinata giggled at the face Ino made as well as the response of, "I do not." But answering Sakura, she said, "I was afraid of such a thing happening, especially since I observed your chakra change its color."

"You were watching," Sakura said with a blush which wasn't due entirely to embarrassment but the slight wetness she felt beginning to appear.

Nodding her head, Hinata said, "I wasn't entirely convinced you were interested in Naruto but were hoping to use him to get Sasuke. I was afraid that you were upset at his seemingly focusing on us other girls at the expense of returning him to the village and upon Ino's showing you what he was truly up to would try to use his feeling for you by sleeping with him. I guess I felt you believed that once you did you'd be able to manipulate him into abandoning us."

Both girls stared at the Hyuuga with their mouths open for a moment before Sakura smiled saying, "And I was afraid you thought what I said was offensive."

"I didn't mean to insult you," the Hyuuga princess said quickly.

"I'm fine Hinata. I guess then when my chakra turned red it upset you."

Hinata nodded; looking into her lap for several moments she took a deep breath before continuing, "I'll admit I've been jealous of you for a very long time. You never needed to do anything to get it, but had the one thing I wanted and to my eyes was squandering it."

"I know," Sakura said sadly also looking into her own lap. Both girls looked up at the same time meeting each other's eyes before Sakura added, "But I'm aware of what I was given now. I'd wish I could go back in time to change how I was back then but…"

"I'd stop you," Ino interjected surprising both kunoichi.

"What?"

"I said, I'd stop you," Ino said taking a sip of her sake before sitting back in her chair, "If you did that then you'd get him all to yourself and we'd be stuck with… well who knows but whoever it was would probably suck in comparison especially if I got Sasuke."

"Huh," Sakura said confused as Ino held up her pinkie finger which caused Hinata to giggle having heard about the genjutsu Sasuke's rather average size and the joke that since it was believed he'd probably pad himself there a little it meant he was rather undersized.

Waving her hand Ino said, "I'll tell you later."

Hinata took the opportunity to get the conversation back on track saying, "I do understand that you've recognized how lucky you were Sakura. I also believe the time where you were on the outside looking in is why you are so sure of your feelings. But at the time your chakra being red really affected me negatively since I wanted to know why you again seemed to be ahead of me when my own chakra hasn't moved forward but seemed to be sliding backwards." Taking a sip of her tea she took a moment to think of the night when Naruto had promised her that she'd be the only Hyuuga he'd seduce smiling at the warmth it filled her with to remember being held in his arms, she said, "Almost as far back as I can remember my father has always written me off as weak. Truthfully the change came about after Hanabi was born and my mother died. I suppose it was because he had someone else he could pin his hopes on for a strong successor." She paused as it looked like both kunoichi were going to come to her defense with their opinions of her strength. She held up her hand to stave off the comments so she could say, "Needless to say it didn't do any wonders for my self-esteem. Add to it that I feel that if not for this… hmmm, let's call it a quirk of fate… Naruto would have continued to devote himself solely to you Sakura. Well I'm sure the pair of you can imagine I've felt that my place in his ambition was tenuous at best. I guess that was why I was so desperate for my chakra to become red because then I felt if he knew I really loved him then even if I failed to secure the title of Heiress then at least I'd be held to a different standard. I got so caught up in worrying about colors that I forgot the most important thing."

"What's that," Ino asked setting her cup down in interest.

"Why I do love him," Hinata said serenely truly at peace with the whole matter. "Naruto doesn't just see me as a game piece that if it doesn't perform as he expects is to be discarded for a new one. Whether I meet his expectations or not he still cares for me and that is all I should worry about. If I concentrate on that then everything else should come with time."

Seeing Hinata so calm on the matter Ino asked, "Has there been a small change at least."

"I don't know," Hinata said with a shrug, "I've kept the chakra henge in place since that night. I'll worry about what I need to for now and that's assuring that even if Hanabi does become heiress she at least earned it from a worthy opponent. Nonetheless, I suppose this was just a long way of saying Naruto is with all of us now. The days where one or the other could have been his sole love interest are over and I believe Naruto is more keenly aware of that then anybody. If some of the others' feathers are ruffled he'll be the one to smooth it over. But you need not have worried about what they thought when considering the offer from Shizune the only one that would have missed out had you taken it would have been Shizune."

"Okay," Sakura said after considering Hinata's words, "Well I guess with that matter settled I should dedicate my time to thinking about which dress I should wear tomorrow."

"Afraid you're going to have to do that on your own," Ino said standing as Sakura eyed the bag which housed the two dresses she had bought because she couldn't decide between them, "I've got to get up early tomorrow to watch the shop."

Hinata surprised at the time also stood as she excused herself, "Sorry, I need to get going as well. I've got to get up early as well and sort files for Tsunade."

Sakura waved to her fellow Harem members as they gathered their own bags to leave after telling them she'd settle the bill. Sitting back in her chair as she relaxed she thought about the week and how it at times had seemed to drag, but it also had some high points which not surprisingly were related to Naruto. She had quickly learned that Naruto's week wasn't as scripted as what she had seen in the hotsprings had suggested. Although those moments tended to be set in stone, he still did his best to surprise his lovers by dropping by unannounced. One such example had been his volunteering at Hana's animal clinic where he had spent several hours helping out. She supposed that was one of the reasons that there wasn't a greater issue of jealousy among the various women as she didn't buy exclusively into the idea of the jutsu dampening it. Hinata's recent confession being a prime example of how they still felt such emotions.

Smiling as she remembered coming home the day before after a hard day at the hospital to find a single daffodil on her pillow, Sakura supposed it was little things like that which reminded his lovers that he was thinking of them. It also tended to make her rather curious as to what his other lovers were up to at times such as before meeting up with Hinata and Ino after her hospital hours she had run into Tsume in the hospital lobby who had asked her to help her load some chemicals into a pack her nin-dog partner was wearing. Although not exactly an uncommon occurrence since the Inuzuka often raided the hospital for supplies in order to create the compound they used to erase scents. The stuff on the elder Inuzuka's list seemed to be more geared towards masking or creating one. When Sakura had incurred as to such the woman had simply smiled to say it was a project Naruto had asked her to start in order to erase an oversight in his dating the women around his age. Tsume left it at that and after the supplies were loaded wished her a good time on her date.

"Hey mind if I sit here a moment," a voice cut into her reverie.

Focusing on the speaker she smiled before waving towards the seat Ino had vacated saying to Tenten, "No, not at all."

"Thanks," the chunin weapon user said plopping down into the chair.

"You're welcome." Looking to the party it appeared that she had left due to her dressing up similarly to the women, Sakura asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Tenten said although she didn't sound like she meant it.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she replied to which Sakura shrugged before sipping her tea. But after a moment of silence Tenten sat up saying, "It's just most of those women graduated from the academy at the same time as me, but to tell you the truth I was never all that close with them. I was actually surprised they invited me out tonight to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?"

"The one in the center got herself knocked up," Tenten said her voice sounding a bit harsher than she probably intended.

Looking at the party, Sakura could see that the woman at the center of attention did appear to just be entering her second trimester from how far along she appeared. "If you weren't all that close why do you care?"

Sighing Tenten said, "I don't know. Maybe it's just how all of them were talking. This to be honest wasn't the first time they invited me out they had these little get gatherings before saying it's important that kunoichi from our age group remain close."

Sakura wondering why there were so many kunoichi in Tenten's graduating class since she counted nine women not including the pregnant ones family asked, "Were there a larger amount of girls in your class then most?"

Caught a little by surprise by the change of subject, Tenten replied, "No, why do you ask?"

"It's just when we were tested by Kakashi-sensei he said only three teams made it each year."

"And you believed him," Tenten said giggling at Sakura's naiveté, "If that was true there'd be at most only a few hundred active shinobi at any time. He probably just said that because he wanted to amp up your competitive natures. I mean what if every team passed their genin exam test, would they really only take three?"

"I guess I just never really thought about it. I mean ever since the chunin exams I've only ever really been paired with either Ino, Hinata, or you."

"Yeah," Tenten said looking introspective as she didn't seem to be staring at her anymore but inside.

"Sorry to get us off track, you were saying."

Shaking her head a little and focusing on her fellow chunin, Tenten said, "Well whenever I've gotten together with them it seems to be a referendum on my choices in life."

"What do you mean?"

Waving a waitress over she ordered a stiff drink before saying, "It just they always make comments like, oh no man yet Tenten, or you don't know what you're missing Tenten when some of them talk about their sex lives. Like just because I don't go bragging about my own experiences that I'm completely inexperienced."

"Really," Sakura said interested and leaning in closer, "so just who did you rack up that experience with?"

Suddenly regretting her statement and realizing that maybe she had been a little too candid said, "Um they were nothing special really just a few one night stands."

"Oh," Sakura said sitting back in her chair.

"Hey, I'm not a slut or anything," Tenten said quickly worried that was what Sakura was thinking.

"I know," Sakura agreed, "I didn't mean to imply that I thought you were. I guess I just assumed it was with either Neji or Lee."

"You didn't hear about what happened between me and Neji from Ino?" Tenten asked confused, "She seems to know all the gossip."

"Um… no… I really hadn't talked to Ino for the past several months. We've recently sort the problem between us out…but we didn't really talk all that much about rumors."

"Okay," Tenten said wondering what the problem was and if it was related to the rumors she heard about Ino, and several of the other girls agreeing to date Naruto in order to help him make Sakura jealous. "Well anyway about right about before Naruto came back I asked Neji out."

"I take it that it didn't go well."

"Crashed and burned," Tenten replied and then took another sip of her drink. Sitting back in her chair until her butt almost fell out of the seat she stared up at the ceiling saying, "I probably wouldn't have even bothered if the fact that I lacked a love life hadn't been brought up by those…ugh."

Trailing off for fear she'd say something nasty she was surprised when Sakura said, "Let me guess, Neji was the most popular boy when you were in the academy and you figured that if you started dating him it'd show all those other girls what was what."

"Partly true," Tenten admitted, "I guess it was also since Neji didn't seem all the interested in such things as well and I figured that it'd allow me to concentrate on training."

"I could see that." Tilting her head slightly she asked, "So what went wrong?"

"Replace lack of interest with none. He's sees no point participating in any type of dating or union when the ultimate end result of such a thing i.e. a child would be born into service to the Main Family."

"I though he wasn't bitter about that anymore."

"For himself but that doesn't mean he wants to bring a child into what is basically indentured servitude." Sending a pointed glance at the kunoichi of her graduating class she said, "But somehow despite it being just Neji and me when I asked word got back to them and they said I was setting my sights too high."

"Let me guess they suggested Lee," Sakura said with a small smile.

Groaning in annoyance, Tenten nodded saying, "Yeah, don't get me wrong. Lee's a great guy…" sitting up and leaning towards Sakura conspiratorially she continued, "… but if you ask me, him and Guy-sensei are a little too close if you know what I mean."

Getting what Tenten was implying, Sakura said, "Really, I don't know. Lee did have a crush on me you know."

Shrugging, Tenten said, "It's just a vibe I get every now and then. Besides I think he believes that you've been pinning for Naruto recently due to how down you seemed about his recent dating spree."

Seeing that Tenten was about to start a line of questions about that Sakura headed her off saying, "Let me guess it was after being rejected by Neji that you went and had your first one night stand."

Sighing Tenten nodded saying, "Yeah and I guess you could say that one led to my next."

"Why?"

"Well the way they all talked when they'd boast about their lovers they tended to make them all out to be real stallions."

"While the one you choose left you less than satisfied."

"Exactly, number two was better than my first but still it wasn't as amazing as they all made it sound as they'd brag about how much better their man was then the others."

"Maybe they were empty boasts though," Sakura suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well nobody wants to feel like they're missing out on something great so even if their lovers are less than spectacular they feel a need to prove they didn't end up with a dud. Of course the other girl has to prove she didn't either so they keep trying to top one another."

"That makes sense," Tenten said feeling somewhat better about the possibility, "wish I had thought of that since I was beginning to feel it might have been me lacking sex appeal."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure there are a lot of guys that would love to get with you."

"Really name one."

Forced to admit she was stumped, although she had seen Tenten's picture when she had been shown the Naruto Bingo Book, she said, "Well to be fair this is probably the longest conversation where it's just been the two of us talking about such things."

Conceding the point, Tenten changed the subject asking, "Sakura, do you have feelings for Naruto?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation but didn't want to say she loved him for fear admitting to such would cause more rumors about his dating situation to spread.

"It must bother you that he's been dating so many girls then."

"It did… but I take some comfort in that the rumors say they are just practice dates…maybe I'll get my shot soon and even if it's in a play date like some of these other ones seem to be I'll take what I can get."

"It must really bother you that you wasted so much time on a loser like Sasuke," Tenten said but realizing Sakura might still get upset added," Um… sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's fine really," Sakura said, "I… it's really hard to explain but I guess I got so caught up with the myth of Sasuke that I overlooked the truth about him. I mean it was pretty apparent that he had no interest in all us girls during the academy but we kept making excuses for his indifference. Although there was this one time right after we graduate where I though he…"

Sakura trailed off but curious Tenten said, "Come on tell me please." When Sakura shook her head she whined, "Aww, come on I told you plenty of embarrassing things today."

Forced to admit Tenten had a point she said, "Well he commented on my forehead. It was like he had peered right into my mind and heart since he repeated word for word exactly what I was fantasizing about just seconds before." After repeating what Sasuke had said to her that day on the bench she looked away sad at how that one moment had probably fueled her zeal for the Uchiha at the expense of her teammate who had proved how much he cared for her time and time again, she said, "He ran off a few moments later and the next time I saw him he had returned to his distant self and called me annoying."

"I don't know," Tenten said having a hard time picturing the Uchiha commenting on Sakura's forehead one way or the other, "that's something I'd imagine Naruto saying."

"That's exactly what…" Sakura began to say before trailing off. Sakura replayed the memory over and over again before bursting out laughing much to Tenten's surprise. But it trailed off as Sakura remembered what she had said as well. Going through a whole slew of emotions from happiness to being with the amazing man to anger at herself for taking so long to see just how a tremendous he was she settled on just being happy. Giving the brunette a smile to show she was fine she answered the question the kunoichi's confused face held saying, "It's nothing, I just realized something important."

Now more eager than ever to have her date with Naruto, Sakura stood saying, "I need to get going Tenten. It was nice talking with you we should get together soon."

"I'd like that," Tenten admitted feeling more accepted with the kunoichi from the year after her then her own class. "Next time you get together for a day of shopping let me know."

Gathering up her bags after paying the bill Sakura smiled and now more committed to her new life than ever before smiled slyly saying, "Oh I think we can do better than that," knowing that after being with Naruto should Tenten ever engage her fellow kunoichi in boasting about the sexual prowess of their lovers she wouldn't be making it up.

 ********************************

Naruto sank into bed rather surprised he was doing so alone. The date with Sakura had been just as enjoyable as he imagined it would always be, but afterwards she had asked that he walk her home. Although surprised he had agreed always wanting to do so and had simply been overjoyed by the small couple activity. Just before reaching her home on a secluded path she had stopped him giving him a heated kiss before explaining her parents were home so she wouldn't be able to do it there. Figuring she wanted a normal date and that once reaching her porch the night would end Naruto explained he understood and figured it might also have to do with the mission they would be receiving the next morning. Reaching her home he gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek hoping it sold the idea to any watching parents he had simply taken her on a date between friends and quickly returned home.

Getting ready for bed he decided to use the unexpected alone time to enter the seal and visit his mother. Focusing his attention to the seal he allowed his consciousness to enter it and found his mother sitting on the couch near the lamp which projected the null area as she was looking at a notepad filled with writing some in her handwriting and some in Kyuubi's. Looking at him in surprise she smiled saying, "This is rather an unusual night for you isn't it, spending it alone."

Shrugging nonchalantly Naruto replied, "Well considering how this week has been I'm not surprised you'd draw that conclusion. But not every date needs to end in sharing a bed together."

Agreeing she said, "Well it does prove that at least they are relationships despite how abnormal it is for so many to agree to share."

"Normal is overrated," Naruto said joining her on the couch, "besides I remember from studying for projects on ancient dynasties for history how some emperors had hundreds of women."

"They were concubines," Kushina said deadpanned, "and you're not an emperor."

"It doesn't mean the emperor didn't care for them," Naruto replied straightforwardly before allowing a small smirk on his face as he joked, "And maybe you should say, "Not yet an emperor."

"I hope you are joking."

"Mostly"

"Naruto," she replied her tone taking on a warning tone.

Chuckling, Naruto said, "I'm joking, I'm joking. I'm just saying considering how great my life is at the moment despite all the other stuff going on its hard not to feel like a king."

Guessing her son had a point, although she thought she detected a slight amount of disbelief as if he feared he was dreaming and could wake up at any moment, however she decided not to comment and said her tone rife with amusement, "So why has milord graced me with his presence."

"To chat and I thought you'd like to know Kyuubi says she's about ready to begin her plan to infiltrate the prison."

"Really," Kushina said giving her son her complete focus, "Did she say how?"

"No," Naruto said, "But she said Yuugao's patrol mission is related to it."

Folding her arms across her chest in annoyance Kushina said, "Why is she being so secretive about this?"

"I don't know," Naruto answered with a shrug, "maybe she likes operating on her own initiative. She was locked up for a long time so it might feel good to function on her own."

"I suppose but I don't like not knowing what she is doing it might endanger Miko."

Trying to ease his mom's concerns but also trying to be realistic Naruto said, "To be honest mom. We can't be sure Mikoto is even still alive anymore, since Koharu didn't keep track of her after she was locked up. But if she is, Danzo is holding her for a reason. I doubt anything Kyuubi does is going to invalidate that reason."

"Don't be so sure," Kushina said ringing her hands in concern for her friend, "If Danzou fears his plot may be uncovered, don't underestimate the lengths he'll go to cover up his involvement."

"I'm not concerned," Naruto said after several moments, "I have faith in Kyuubi and should it become necessary I'll make sure to get Mikoto out of there unscathed you have my word."

Kushina nodded amazed at how her son could sound so confident but also project an aura that made her so assured that nothing could stop him from delivering on his promise.

Naruto was glad his words seemed to have the desired effect so in hopes of changing the subject asked while looking at the notepad, "What were you working on?"

"Oh just trying to make heads or tails of how to use the ideas found in this thing."

"Any luck?"

"Tons," she replied, "This notepad is simply the manifestation of the knowledge Kyuubi imparted me with. A lot of them were half-formed but I'm sure I can make them work." Looking at the pad, Kushina said, "This sort of makes me feel bad for Kyuubi."

"Why?"

"Well I wouldn't say I've been given any great insight into her mind…but from the way she has laid out so many ideas it sort of leaves me the impression she was disappointed with herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I think it's that ever since she began to want your love and acceptance it's like it left her with this feeling that she never really thought of how to use all her powers for anything but destruction before." Having difficulty putting her thoughts into words she asked, "Does that make any sense to you?"

"A lot," Naruto said looking at the notepad, "I think that's one reason why even though she's free now she is so dedicated to helping me with my goal. And why she gave me back you. Not to mention I'm sure she is also curious about just how else she can use her power in new ways. I think another reason she gave you her insights into her power was to see what you come up with separate from her." Looking at how his mom had filled some of the pages in with different conclusions from what he imagined Kyuubi would make said, "Maybe the two of you should compare notes sometime."

"I-I don't know about that," Kushina said looking away feeling vestiges of anger trying to take hold in her, "I appreciate that she gave me time with you and I appeared to be talking calmly with her when you first saw us together…but I don't know if I can ever forgive her for killing me and your father or trying to harm you."

Naruto nodded, but getting up and moving into his mom's line of sight said, "I understand but try and understand where she was coming from at the time."

"Where she was coming from," Kushina said her voice rising in anger, "she…"

"Was a prisoner," Naruto said calmly throwing a cold bucket of water on her anger, "and having attained freedom after so long saw you and dad trying to take it from her again. Maybe if we humans hadn't locked her away for so long and instead asked what it was she wanted from the world we wouldn't have needed seals for her to share her power with us."

"Naruto…" Kushina said shocked at her son's insight.

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment at his mom's stare said, "Well anyway it's something to think about right?" Rubbing his hands together he added his tone changing to a less serious one, "Now since it looks like my night is open how about you help me with training in how to apply seals one handed."

Kushina smiled vowing to herself to give Naruto's words some serious consideration before saying, "Sure, first you need to…" As she instructed Naruto in how to quickly apply a seal using the Hiraishin seal as an example, she marveled at what a great young man he was turning out to be and could understand why it was his lovers were willing to share in order to be with him.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade was chatting with Sakura about her date the night before having been surprised her and Naruto didn't arrive together. Her apprentice had explained that living at home with her parents had its drawbacks since they had been interested in her date with Naruto and as a result she thought it best to return after dinner as to not raise suspicions although she had kept an open mind to the possibility of spending the night with Naruto to the very end. But since Tsunade's message of a mission had arrived during team practice and had only mentioned them as members of Team Seven she had decided she could wait till then. Not to mention she had never enjoyed a normal date like the one she had the previous night.

Tsunade was glad the two had patched things up as well as proud that Naruto didn't just assume that sex with one of his lovers was a given. Waiting on the male jinchuriki they made small talk. Several minutes later Naruto arrived to find Sakura sitting on the desk leaning in to Tsunade as the two giggled about something he assumed may have been related to him.

Sakura leapt to her feet smiling at him as she said while closing the distance between them, "Your ears must have been burning."

"Talking about me behind my back," he said mock sternly.

Kissing him deeply she said after pulling back, "Only to say you were the perfect gentleman last night."

Before he could respond Tsunade having gotten up as the two made out in front of her turned his head towards her saying, "If Sakura couldn't play last night you should have called." When he opened his mouth to respond she sealed her lips to his.

When she stepped back to give him some air he replied, "Sorry, but I think mom was kind of pleased with the change of pace."

"Oh well," Tsunade said wistfully as she returned to her desk, "your loss."

Naruto chuckled before moving with Sakura to stand before Tsunade as subordinates before their Hokage. Getting down to business, she began to explain the mission request saying, "Well as Sakura figured out this is a mission that asked for members of Team Seven and since that was the moniker of your genin team before it changed to Team Kakashi, I'm guessing it wanted only original ones."

"Why isn't Kakashi here then?" Naruto asked already wondering who it was that was requesting his help.

"Because I don't believe the requestor thinks this job is overly dangerous as it is only requesting that members of Team Seven come to Wave. The requestor a woman by the name of Tsunami says there is a matter she needs to discuss with your team. But what that matter is she is leaving vague as if she is afraid to discuss it with anyone outside your team. Any ideas as to why she is being so evasive?"

Naruto shrugged saying, "I can't think of any."

Sakura thought for a moment before asking, "Lady Tsunade…"

"Just Tsunade when we're alone like this Sakura," the Hokage interrupted.

A little uncomfortable but starting over she said, "Tsunade, can I assume you read the official report of what happened in Wave."

"Sure, it said your team was hired for a C-ranked escort and guard job. The client lied but due to a little persuasion on Naruto's part and your and Sasuke's willingness to continue Kakashi agreed to see it through. There you encountered Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. After a difficult battle Zabuza, Haku, and their employer were dead and you stayed till the bridge was finished. Does that about sum it up?"

"Yes, but did they say what we did with Haku and Zabuza's bodies?"

"Well it did claim that their bodies were too badly damaged to be of much use in learning information from them. Are you saying that's not the case?"

Sakura nodded along with Naruto with the kunoichi saying, "In actuality we buried them next to each other. I guess we felt that was just the right thing to do considering how everything ended up working out. I think Kakashi might have told the Third the truth but entered the lie into his official report. He probably also let Tsunami and her father know that they shouldn't mention the graves in any correspondences to the village."

"That makes sense," Tsunade said folding her hands in front of her face as she began thinking about what it was the woman wanted considering the new information.

"Do you think something happened to their graves?" Naruto asked directing his question towards Sakura.

"I don't know," Sakura said after several moments, "Someone may have tampered with them, or Hidden Mist shinobi have been inquiring about the bodies in order to destroy them, or it could be something along the lines of someone bought the land we buried them on and we need to relocate them. I've heard Wave has had a rather large resurgence due to all the commerce the bridge has generated. I don't think it is too urgent though because she probably would have mentioned a chance of there being danger if she felt there was some involved."  
Although Tsunade agreed she didn't discount the possibility of it showing up regardless, "Still it might be best to beef up the team nevertheless maybe…"

"I have someone in mind," Sakura said quickly before Tsunade could make her suggestion.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow but seeing something mischievous in Sakura's green orbs smirked and guessing she wanted to keep it a surprise from Naruto said, "Sure, go let her know and have her send a message of her going with you through the gate attendants."

"Okay," Sakura said before turning towards the door informing Naruto, "I'll see you at the gate in an hour."

Naruto was about to chase after his lover and teammate to pester her into telling him who she was going to get, but was stopped by Tsunade saying, "Naruto, hold on a minute please."

Stopping with one foot out the door, he turned towards Tsunade and seeing her looking serious stepped into the office once more. "What is it?"

"It's about Konan and her connection to…"

"You want to tell Jiraiya," Naruto said seeing were she was going having been wrestling with the decision since making Konan one of his lovers.

A little surprised at the young man's foresight she said, "You've been thinking about it as well."

"Yeah," Naruto said heavily, "He deserves to know what happened to them after he left. I guess what held me back is… well everything else and he'll want to know how we know."

Nodding Tsunade jokingly said, "I know. Knowing him, once he finds out we'll have to form watch teams to keep him away, lest we end up as thinly veiled characters in one of his damn books."

Naruto laughed saying, "I can almost already hear him begging me to let him watch sometime as research material."

Tsunade nodded, laughing herself but both of them stopped at the same time saying, "Still…"  
The two lovers stared at each other with Naruto finally nodding saying, "Can I ask you to handle this?"

"If that's what you want."

Nodding Naruto said, "I think it would be good coming from you as to be honest I think he cared for you a great deal."

Tsunade nodded having known of the Toad Sage's feelings but never having been able to return them choose to ignore them since he never truly made it an issue. Focusing on Naruto as she heard him begin to speak, she smiled as he said, "Plus, I'm fairly certain he'll be too afraid of you to do anything against any rules you inform him come with us coming clean."

"Well if I do catch him peeking on us one day, he'll wish I killed him the time I caught him years ago," Tsunade said standing from her seat. Closing with her lover she kissed him again and resting in the arms he had wrapped around her said, "Be careful."

"I will," Naruto promised before kissing her one last time before leaving the office.

Watching the door close behind him Tsunade hoped the mission would be something simple but her gut told her that if she bought a lottery ticket she'd stand an excellent chance of it being a winner.

 ******************************** *

Kyuubi could feel Naruto's presence leaving the village through her mark. She wheeled her chair to the window to look out it catching sight of the genin Konohamaru ducking behind a tree. She doubted a civilian would have caught the small movement but she had been already been aware of her watchers. The only reason she had been free to enjoy her night with Naruto was due to her watchers that night had been Hinata and Ino. Ibiki had her under constant observation partly in case her assassin or her mysterious bodyguard returned. But it was also because he no doubt wasn't positive she didn't present a threat to the village. She couldn't blame the man considering all that had been happening around her lately, her mysterious recovery from brain death, her near returning to that state due to her body's husband, surviving another assassination attempt and finally the deaths of her body's two siblings, although she suspected that had been Danzou's handiwork. Though her recovery was but one of many she doubted all the other people had the same amount of extra baggage that she was having occur around her.

She sighed in annoyance though since when her watchers were people outside of Naruto's circle she was confined to her wheelchair or a cane she had recently begun using to show people she was making strides in her recovery. It was a precaution less one of the shinobi see her moving about freely and then reporting such to Ibiki.

As she looked out the window she allowed her mind to wander to her plan to infiltrate the prison. Truthfully she was simply waiting for the shinobi outside to be replaced with Hana and Hinata since they had already informed her of their signing up for a couple hours of watching her home. Once that happened she would be able to begin gathering the players she needed for her plan. Yuugao was already outside the village leading an Anbu patrol. Her part in it was simple which was to apprehend the assassin. Of course once the Anbu captain had left the village it had started a clock running since the Anbu needed to apprehend the assassin far enough from the village and close enough to the prison that dropping her off to be held there would seem sensible. Kyuubi didn't doubt that Yuugao could sell why she would leave her prisoner in Iwana Akame's, the prison warden, care though. That being it didn't make sense to transport a dangerous shinobi if one had access to a highly secured facility.

Naturally if her body's siblings, who had hired the assassins to kill Kyuubi, were aligned with Danzou as she suspected, then she didn't doubt Akame would take the opportunity to silence the last loose-end. He'd need to do it in a way that didn't reflect too poorly on him, but also was natural enough to keep Ibiki from suspecting foul play. Something Kyuubi knew from experience was no easy task.

Kyuubi's attention was grabbed by Hinata waving at her discreetly. Now free to act, she stood from her chair and teleported to her first destination. She arrived in a small apartment much as she suspected from the description she had heard from Naruto on the few times he had been able to visit it. Considering it resided in Kumo, she knew he had been taking a risk then especially since it belonged to one of the village's treasured jinchuriki. Kyuubi sensed the attack a second before it connected which was more than enough time for her chakra to coat her in a smaller version of the fox avatar she had used to face her would be killers.

Yugito's kick landed on her shoulder, and probably would have broken the bone of her arm if she hadn't sensed it. Spinning quickly, she dispersed her chakra afraid it may have alerted nearby shinobi but she hoped its short duration would lessen the risk. Grabbing the jinchuriki's ankle she pulled the woman off balance towards her and proving she was far stronger than she appeared clamped her hand over the blonde's mouth easily lifting her off the floor as she ran and slammed her into a wall hard enough to stun the woman.

The woman glared at Kyuubi, who calmly said, "Now is that anyway to treat a guest."

Yugito was surprised by the woman's calm demeanor as well as her letting go of her face and mouth. Sinking to the floor she asked, "Who are you?"

Kyuubi frowned and made a quick mental note to change the fox marks so that Naruto's lovers could sense each other. She supposed she should have considered it after Sakura had infiltrated the one time, but had let the matter slip from her mind. But considering the present circumstances, she supposed that it would help prevent confrontations from happening between harem members who hadn't met one another as well as prevent infiltrations in the future should people begin to suspect Naruto's involvement with certain women.

Answering the woman she said, "You may call me Kyuubi."

Yugito's eyes went wide but Kyuubi moving quickly knelt and clamped her hand over the jinchuriki's mouth again to prevent her from asking questions. Yugito felt a tug on her chakra as the room faded to reveal a canyon that the blonde recognized as the original form her seal had taken when Nibi had been sealed away. Kyuubi removed her hand and helped the woman stand as the human Bijuu said, "Sorry, I want my entrance to be a surprise to Nibi."

"Why?"

Smiling Kyuubi said, "Naruto told me that you suspected Nibi was hiding something from you. May I ask what makes you believe that?"

Yugito shrugged saying, "I don't know but lately Nibi has seemed preoccupied with something and whenever I've entered the seal… it's felt like I was delayed before appearing. I guess like Nibi wanted time to hide something. I don't know maybe I'm being paranoid." Despite saying that she looked around the seal saying, "Although I don't know why the seal's taken this form though. Nibi generally preferred the playroom."

"Perhaps she needed more room to stretch her legs," Kyuubi said purposefully using the pronoun although she suspected Yugito didn't notice.

Kyuubi began walking towards the cave that Nibi used to reside behind before Yugito and the Bijuu had begun to cooperate together making the woman wonder how the Bijuu knew which cave to go towards. Falling into step behind the woman she asked, "How are you free of Naruto? Is he alright?"

"You should already know the answer to that," Kyuubi said answering the second question. "As to how I'm free, let's save that discussion until everyone has gathered."

Stepping up to the cave, Kyuubi paused looking at the entrance and seeing the seal that bond human and Bijuu which looked like an intricate carving in the stone asked, "How was Nibi able to leave here but the seal remains?"

"When Killer Bee convinced the Eight-Tails to work with him. His Bijuu gave him possession of his chakra allowing the Bijuu free reign I suppose. I simply mastered the same process under their instruction."

"Interesting," Kyuubi said, "I suppose though you still required some sort of key to your seal."

Yugito nodded saying, "Yes, only the Village Elders have the keys to my and Bee's seals."

Kyuubi studied the seal before scoffing as she said placing her hand on the stone beneath it, "A child with a passing interest in seals could devise tougher locks then this. Not having the keys shouldn't pose any problems to my plans."

Yugito bristled slightly at the dismissing tone in the woman's voice wanting to defend her village's techniques. But considering the number of times the Eight-Tails had rampaged before Bee had become the host considered maybe the woman had a point. Following behind as Kyuubi stepped into the cave, Yugito wondered what the Bijuu was searching for as the proceeded deeper and deeper, but before she could ask they came across the unmoving form of Nibi.

Hearing the amused tone in Kyuubi's voice as the Bijuu said, "I thought as much," Yugito was filled with questions. However before she could give voice to them the Bijuu grabbed her shoulder. A moment later the two appeared back at the entrance to the cave.

Pulling free of the Bijuu, Yugito asked, "What the hell is going on? What's wrong with Nibi?"

"Nothing is wrong with her," Kyuubi answered, "She's simply taking a stroll as I imagined." Closing her eyes, Kyuubi began to concentrate and feeling the weaker but distinct signature of Nibi's Will asked the blonde woman, "Would you like me to show you?" Yugito nodded so Kyuubi placed her hand on the woman's shoulder disappearing only to reappear on top of the opposite side of the canyon. Pointing towards the edge she said, "Nibi's down there."

Quickly moving to the edge, Yugito peered over to see a strange dark skinned woman fighting what appeared to be monsters made up of living rock and rough ten feet tall. Looking back at Kyuubi, Yugito realized that much like the red and orange-haired woman her own Bijuu had taken on a form better suited to being with Naruto. Despite the rock monsters being animated by Nibi, Yugito knew the Bijuu wouldn't skimp out on making them a challenge. So when one of the monsters back-handed Nibi across the canyon towards another that looked like it was waiting to pound her into the ground, the woman quickly shunshined towards her Bijuu snatching her out of the air and avoiding the rock monster's fist.

Nibi was surprised not to be in more pain until she realized she was being held in someone's arms. "Um hey," the Bijuu said upon recognizing her jinchuriki.

"Don't hey me," Yugito said angrily, "What's the big idea holding out on me about something like this?"

"I wanted to come up with a form on my own. Plus if you knew about this you might have been different with Naruto since this form really increased just how much I could feel. But by the way… how did you get into the seal without me knowing?"

Yugito was about to answer but both women were nearly crushed by the two rock monsters that were sick of being ignored. However, Kyuubi answered by crushing both monsters with her Fox Avatar's paws as she landed between the two creatures. "You always did tend to bite off more then you could properly chew Nibi."

"Kyuubi!" Nibi said as Yugito set her down and was surprised at not feeling Naruto's presence as well as just how much stronger the woman before her was then when they had last talked. Concentrating she tried to sense the male, but instead found Kyuubi's chakra signature had not only changed since last time, but it also appeared outside the seal. Realizing what that meant she exclaimed, "You're free."

"That's right."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later. I just wanted to see if you took my advice. I'm glad you did, and have begun training on how to move and fight as a human it should make things easier for you." Directing her gaze to Yugito she asked, "Can you come to Konoha for a few hours?"

The blonde kunoichi nodded, so Kyuubi quickly cut the connection causing both to disappear from the seal leaving Nibi to wonder just what Kyuubi had meant.

 ********************************

Kyuubi and Yugito appeared in the mansion after Hiraishining from the jinchuriki's Kumogakure apartment. "Wait here," the Bijuu said before disappearing in light and fire.

Yugito looked around the opulent dining room but her attention was pulled towards Kyuubi as she returned a moment later. As the aftereffects of the Hiraishin jutsu faded to reveal Kyuubi as well as the kunoichi she had grabbed, Yugito felt her eyes narrow as she growled, "You!"

It was a response mirrored by Fu. Both women charged at each other and upon entering striking range began kicking and punching at each other. Yugito was slightly surprised at Fu's ability to block and parry her attacks. As a result she was unprepared for a kick to her stomach that caused her to stumble back several steps.

"You've improved bitch," she spat out holding her stomach.

"That's right," Fu replied, "I'm not the half trained girl you fought last time. But I still won then if I remember correctly."

"Only because you tricked me into running off that waterfall," Yugito shouted before charging again.

Fu prepared to meet the charge but before either could hit the other both were slammed into the ground as they were gripped by large chakra claws. Walking towards the two struggling girls, Kyuubi said, "What's the meaning of this? Is this any way for two of Naruto's lovers to act towards each other?"

Again mirroring each other both women said, "He's fucking her?"

"Why would Naruto bother with an underfed waif like her," Yugito said angrily struggling against the chakra claw wrapped around her.

"Naruto doesn't need a piece of trash like her," Fu said directing her angry glare at Yugito, "She's nothing but a Kumo saboteur."

Kyuubi allowed her chakra to disappear but she had placed a seal on the two jinchuriki that kept them from moving. Walking around the women who despite being free looked like they were struggling against invisible ropes she said, "I suppose it was inevitable that eventually some of his lovers would dislike each other, but please try and remember you both have agreed to help Naruto. Right now I need both of you to get along."

The two kunoichi for a moment considered her words but meeting each other's eyes huffed. "I'm not going to work with her," Fu said looking away.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I don't know what you have planned but if she's involved forget it," Yugito said turning her head to look away from Fu.

"I see," Kyuubi said concentrating her chakra into her mark to call her lover, "But maybe you should tell him that."

 ******************************** *

"I still can't believe you guys just left the Kubikiribōchō lying around," Tenten said from behind Naruto and Sakura.

Looking over his shoulder the blond said, "Well it wasn't our sword and we thought it deserved to rest with its owner."

"B-but it's the freaking Kubikiribōchō," Tenten exclaimed.

"It just looked like a big butcher's knife to me," Naruto said causing Tenten's mouth to open and close like a fish as she tried to think of a response.

Grinning back at her Naruto said, "I'm not going to have to pat you down after we leave Wave am I?"

Tenten eyes grew wide as she blushed in embarrassment at being caught fantasizing about making off with the sword. Naruto's chuckle was joined by a giggle from Sakura as she imagined a different kind of pat down. Looking at his pink-haired lover, Naruto felt a small frown threaten to appear not because of her inviting Tenten along especially since the kunoichi from Team Gai had been so excited at the chance to see the actual Kubikiribōchō. His sudden contemplative mood was due also in part to something Ino had said earlier in the week when she had mentioned just how his pool of lovers was bound to grow larger and larger. The fact that Ino took it as such a given and Sakura was already aiding in the process of expanding his harem, which he knew was the true reason she had invited the other kunoichi along even though he hadn't had a chance to talk to his lover alone yet, was beginning to make a part of Naruto fear his luck with women was less about him and all about the jutsu. That even if his women truly despised him, they'd still tell him they didn't and would be aiding him regardless of their true feelings. He knew he was just being foolish and was letting that part of him that resented all the years of loneliness to try and convince him that his new happy life was all a sham. But, even telling that dark aspect of his soul to shut-up only seemed to quiet it down for a while.

Shaking off his funk, he was about to tease Tenten some more when he felt Kyuubi's mark begin calling to him. Although it didn't have the typical pull he associated with an emergency he began to wonder if Kyuubi's plan to get inside the prison had already experienced its first set back. Sakura noticed that Naruto's gaze shifted slightly from the brunette to the village even though it was no longer visible said, "This slow pace must be driving you nuts, huh?"

"Come on guys," Tenten whined before Naruto could say anything, "You said we didn't need to rush there and it's such a nice change of pace from the usual having to get everywhere in half a day because of Gai-sensei and Lee."

"Oh I wasn't thinking we needed to hurry," Sakura said giving Naruto a quick wink, "But if Naruto wants to scout on ahead and make sure we aren't inconvenienced along our route by bandits. I say we let him."

"That's sounds good," Naruto said quickly taking off down the path at a dead run. Once he was sure he was out of sight he created a shadow clone to make sure the path was clear and then Hiraishined away.

 ******************************* **

Appearing in Kyuubi's mansion dining room Naruto expected to see a lot of things. But certainly not to see Fu and Yugito lying on the ground struggling as if they were both tied up. "What's going on here?" he asked taking several steps towards his fellow jinchuriki.

"You could say I had to put them on time out," Kyuubi replied having moved towards a chair while waiting for her lover to appear.

"Why, what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kyuubi answered, "But it appears that at some time during the past these two had a run in with each other. One that has left both with some rather negative views of the other."

Hearing their lover both women struggled to turn towards him. Fu succeeded first saying, "Naruto… how could you take in such a horrible woman as her?"

"What are you talking about," Naruto asked about to move to the girl but was stopped by Kyuubi.

"She's a spy and saboteur. She's probably only joined up with you to report on you to her masters back in Kumo."

"Take that back," Yugito said and unable to hit the girl so rolled her body into her as hard as she could which wasn't much.

"Aren't we all that though Fu," Naruto asked trying to calm the kunoichi down.

"She's one of Kumo's premier ones thought."

"I know," Naruto said smiling at the girl. "She infected a dog the Inuzuka were interested in remember. Tsume and Hana forgave her, eventually although Tsume did spank her first."

Yugito blushed at the memory, but still annoyed at the girl lying next to her said, "I was willing to submit to that then. But I'll be damned before I let you let her do that to me. Besides she already got one up on me and I owe her."

Kyuubi grabbed a chair pulling it behind Naruto. She then had him sit in it as Kyuubi said, "Perhaps starting from the beginning would help enlighten us."

Fu maneuvered herself to look up at the sitting Naruto as she said, "Taki with some Grass help had built a damn to power a nearby village."

"That you guys were planning to turn into a fort on the Iwa border," Yugito said interrupting Fu.

"I don't know about any of that…"

"Of course you do…"

"No I don't," Fu shouted angrily, "Nobody in charge ever told me anything. They all hated me."

Yugito was shocked into silence by the girl's shout but Naruto seeing the blonde kunoichi's confusion said, "Fu here is the host of the Nanabi. She wasn't very well regarded in her village as a result. You were saying Fu."

"I wasn't even invited to the opening ceremony. I just stumbled upon the wreckage during a patrol having heard the explosions. I picked up her trail and tailed her back. I caught up with her just before she got across the border."

"That's right and you threw me off a waterfall remember?"

"Actually you threw yourself. I just blinded you using Scale Powder Jutsu."

Standing behind Naruto, Kyuubi said, "I see. It would seem Yugito's anger is based in her being bested by a shoddily trained kunoichi. But what about you Fu? It sounds like you did your duty why are you so upset."

Fu looked down sadly saying, "Because I had deviated from my patrol pattern and was so late checking in many came to believe I destroyed the dam. For a long time no one believed me, but the Village leader was willing to check out my story and luckily they found evidence someone had crawled out of the water where she went in. I…I think if they didn't they would have created a new jinchuriki and…"

Naruto nodded not needing her to explain. "Still Fu… she was just doing her duty as the jinchuriki of the two-tailed cat." Naruto paused as Fu's eyes went wide at the realization the bound blonde next to her was also a jinchuriki. Realizing he'd need to take better care to inform his lovers of just who he was involved with he made a mental note to ask Kyuubi to make changes to his mark so the women could feel each other presence as well. Figuring since they all shared the bond of being jinchuriki Naruto asked, "Now do you two think you can get along?"

But he was disappointed when both women said, "No!" The two kunoichi glared at each other before turning their heads to look away from each other

Sighing, he sagged back into his chair trying to think of someway to change their mind when Kyuubi sat in his lap. "Now's not a good time," he said as she began kissing his neck and grinding her ass into his crotch.

"Actually now is a perfect time," Kyuubi said as she moved Naruto's hands to her tits. She began to press them into her breasts and move them around since Naruto was lifelessly sitting there. Trying to get him to do it himself she said, "You need to show these two what they'll be missing in the future."

"What," both women said again at the same time this time not bothering to get annoyed at the other.

"Well you two can't honestly expect to continue to receive your Naruto time can you?" Naruto's hands gripped her breasts roughly on their own causing her to moan as she said, "After all, how can he spend time with those who would abandon him."

"What are you talking about?" Yugito said her tone demanding an explanation.

Fu on the other hand said, "I'm sorry…please don't leave me alone." To the former Taki kunoichi's surprise the invisible bonds holding her disappeared allowing her to get to her feet. She stood awkwardly for a moment before Naruto waved her towards him. Kyuubi got off of his lap allowing her lover to stand as he caught Fu, who had leapt the final few feet wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself into a kiss.

Kyuubi watched the two make out and smiled that Fu had been able to release the seal. It was an old trick first used by Mito Uzumaki to place conditions on her seals. The one Kyuubi had used was for the kunoichi to apologize. Either to each other or to someone else but they needed to mean it. She supposed Fu had simply realized what she was driving at first which was that if they couldn't even believe in Naruto enough to forgive each other for wrongs done in the service of their villages to insure the peace within the Harem. Then how could they truly respect his goal and by extension him enough to give their all towards achieving peace between the shinobi villages.

" _You're a bitch, Kyuubi_ ," the Fox Bijuu heard in her mind both surprising her from watching as Fu and Naruto began running their hands over each other's body.

" _Nibi_ ," Kyuubi responded in kind, " _I was wondering if our telepathy still worked in this form._ "

" _I demand you release Yugito like you did Fu_."

 _"Do you now_ ," Kyuubi mentally responded her tone frosty at being ordered around. " _I'm afraid the one responsible for Fu's release was Fu. Just like the one still binding your host is her_." She then cut the connection and returned her focus to the two jinchuriki currently enjoying each other's company.

 ********************************

"What's that mean?" Nibi mentally replied. But feeling the connection being severed shouted, "Fucking bitch," hoping the strong mental yell reached her fellow Bijuu.

Able to "see" what was going on several feet in front of her host and well aware that unless she could get the seal removed she would likely miss out on one of the few opportunities Yugito tended to get with Naruto. Therefore in order to get her some loving she began to try and puzzle out exactly what Kyuubi meant. It wasn't easy as Yugito began to grow aroused at the sight of her fellow jinchuriki began to really get worked up with Naruto spinning Fu towards the blonde kunoichi and began grouping her small breasts. Despite them still being covered by her shirt Yugito and by extension Nibi could see the young woman's nipples grow hard due to Naruto's hands. The moan the kunoichi let out as he began to tweak one of them cut through both Yugito and Nibi like a knife causing their own arousal to spike.

Trying to concentrate as Yugito began to squirm, Nibi was surprised her host hadn't raised her own protests at still being bound while Naruto entertained Fu. She realized though that Yugito was far too proud to plead or beg. Nibi suddenly understood what it was binding her host, her own pride. Upon reaching that understanding she said to Yugito, "You need to apologize."

"What," her host responded mentally, "I'm not apologizing. I've done nothing wrong."

Cursing her host's pride, Nibi tried a different track saying, "I know… but that girl's problem with you isn't because of what happened in Waterfall. It's about what area you specialize in."

Her host calmed down some asking, "What are you talking about?"

"She said it herself; you're a spy and saboteur. Whenever the Raikage needs his enemies weakened he calls on us."

"Because we're the best," Yugito said proudly.

"True," a smirking Nibi said but changing her tone to a more serious one added, "But what you don't realize, and I think Fu does but didn't explain it very well, is that as the Raikage personal saboteur you'll be acting against Naruto's goals rather actively. Those very skills you're so proud of are going to be used time and time again to work against his dream. You've only been sidelined for these past several months due to Akatsuki, but once they are dealt with I'm sure the Raikage will find use for our talents again. Let's not forget the real reason why you were ordered to destroy the dam in Waterfall."

"I already said it," Yugito said although half-heartedly.

"Yes, I know the official line of it being a job we took from Iwa because the dam was to power a fort along the border. But we were behind the lines for weeks and never found any powerlines connected to anywhere but the nearby town. Deep in your heart you know the real reason."

Yugito remained silent for several moments making Nibi fear her host was going to simply ignore her. But finally she said, "It's because the dam was a joint project between Grass country and Waterfall. The Tsuchikage didn't want lesser shinobi countries along his border teaming up less they pool their strengths. Iwa couldn't do the job themselves because Konoha might get wind of it and due to their treaty to protect Taki from Iwagakure aggression it could trigger a war."

"Yes, but the Raikage agreed with the idea so you were sent. I wouldn't doubt it if the rumors that Fu was the one to destroy the dam were ones another team of Kumo-nin started."

Nibi took Yugito's silence as agreement with her theory as the jinchuriki knew better than most that more often than not, other teams were sent as back-up to engage in disinformation campaigns in order to hamper any investigations. Both jinchuriki and Bijuu knew that by implicating Taki's jinchuriki it would drive a stake through the heart of the two village's desires to cooperate since Grass would believe that Takigakure was covering for their jinchuriki not wanting to take the time for a new one to be trained, and Waterfall would see Kusagakure's stubborn refusal to see the truth as a reason to break off further cooperation.

After several heartbeats Yugito asked, "What should I do then?"

"I cannot tell you that. But you need to decide to which man you will be completely loyal too. It can't be both and if you choose Naruto it means swallowing your pride as a Kumo-nin, which means you should apologize to Fu." Nibi let her host ponder on that instead concentrating on Naruto and Fu wishing she could feel what she sure Nanabi was at the moment. However she knew it was a decision that Yugito needed to make on her own so kept her opinion to herself despite knowing what she would have chosen.

 ******************************* *

Naruto groaned as he mauled Fu's pert breasts with his hands while she ground her ass into his crouch. She reached behind his head pulling it over her shoulder where she planted her lips to his. Their tongues quickly met one another as they kissed with Naruto moving one hand from her breast to pull up her skirt and her shorts down. Rubbing his hand along her now exposed snatch caused her to moan into his mouth which grew in volume as he increased the speed of his ministrations.

Naruto noticed that Yugito was no longer staring at them but into the carpet with a faraway look that made him believe she was talking to Nibi. He felt bad about teasing her as such but breaking the kiss with Fu he looked over his shoulder to see Kyuubi smirking as she stared at the bound woman. He was about to suggest that he and Fu go somewhere else but the green-haired kunoichi had other ideas as she reached between her legs to grip the zipper of his pants and freeing his cock nestled it between her legs where it pressed up against her snatch. She squeezed her thighs around his manhood making him moan in pleasure from the pressure as well as from her playing with the several inches visible from between her legs. Naruto began to slide his length back pulling a moan from Fu as his length drew across her pussy. Before pulling free of her thighs though he moved forward pulling a moan from both of them.

They paused though as Yugito suddenly said, "I'm not sorry." Repeating what she said and explaining what she meant she added, "I'm not sorry because what I've done over the years I believed was done to make my home strong but..." Looking up at the two jinchuriki she continued, "But, I know that I have to decide on whose vision of the future I want to follow. I want to continue on the path you showed me Naruto and I am sorry my actions have made one of your companion's life harder."

"Um okay," Naruto said a little surprised at the admission.

Yugito's was flabbergasted for a moment before her gaze met Kyuubi's sitting behind the blond man. She realized then that Naruto had never questioned her devotion to his cause while his Bijuu had. She found that to be rather naïve but also one of his most attractive features that in a world based on lies and subterfuge. He still believed in people and was willing to take them at their word, even when they themselves hadn't considered the full implications of giving it as she had. Feeling her devoutness to the man grow as well she smiled sultrily at him as she began crawling on all fours towards him and Fu. Stopping in front of the pair she looked up at Fu meeting the girl's pink eyes with a pleading look and when she nodded smiled before swallowing the several inches of Naruto's cock sticking out from between her legs.

"Ah fuck," he groaned as Yugito's tongue began swirling around his cockhead. Pulling his hips back until he almost popped out of her mouth he slammed them forward causing Fu to moan in turn. Going back to playing with Fu's breast he worked his cock through the jinchuriki's thighs while never allowing his dick to fully leave Yugito's mouth. The pleasurable resist began to fade as his tool became slick with a combination of Fu's love juices, Yugito's saliva, and Naruto's precum. To combat that Fu really bore down with her thighs increasing the pleasure in both her and Naruto, who gave voice to it by the increase in their moaning.

Kyuubi settled for watching out of respect for her fellow Bijuu as well as a certain red-head kunoichi she needed to approach soon. Her reason was that after today she imagined that it would be a while before any of them were free enough to enjoy Naruto, so decided to abstain from enjoying him by choice unlike Karin, who was currently being watched by Anbu and even if they had been removed she would likely fall under suspicion when Kyuubi approached her. Besides she figured this moment belonged to the jinchuriki as the Bijuu would get their time soon enough. But reaching a hand into the folds of her kimono she began petting her pussy figuring a little self-pleasure never hurt anyone.

Naruto felt the telltale signs that he was nearing his limit warning Yugito he said, "Shit, I'm going to cum."

Yugito let him slip from her mouth before saying, "Go ahead… I want your milk." Opening her mouth wide she stuck her tongue out so that when his dick was fully exposed through Fu's thighs it would just touch it. Groaning as much from the sight as the pleasure from Fu's thighs being wrapped around his cock, Naruto resisted coming until he felt Fu stiffen in his arms signaling her own orgasm beginning to pace through her. Holding out until he felt her relax he extended his cock fully touching Yugito's waiting tongue with his tip and allowed himself his release. His first thick rope flew into her waiting mouth before she swallowed his cock to insure she caught all the rest. After several more large shots of his cum, Naruto shivered from the pleasure as Yugito began to suck him dry making sure to pull all of his seed from him. When she was content she had succeeded she allowed him to slip from her mouth before looking up and opening wide to show her fellow jinchuriki the pool of cum that resided inside.

With hooded eyes filled with lust Yugito pulled herself to her feet and stared into Fu's eyes before closing her own and leaning forward. She paused a few inches from the other female jinchuriki's face who appeared unsure about what to do. But wanting to taste some of Naruto's release Fu overcame her hesitance to seal her mouth to Yugito's.

Fu moaned as she felt Naruto's cock grow rock hard again and press up against her still sensitive quim from watching her and Yugito pass his seed between them. Pulling from his grasp, she pushed Yugito backwards as she continued the kiss until the woman bumped up against the large dining room table that looked like it could sit close to thirty people. Ending the kiss, Fu pulled open Yugito's shirt exposing the woman's bra which she quickly pulled up causing her tits to plop free. Fu sucked one of her fellow jinchuriki's tits into her mouth but only teased it into hardness while she occupied her hands with loosening Yugito's tight pants. Once she succeeded she pulled them down sinking to her knees in the process. Yugito closed her eyes as Fu pulled her panties down as well expecting to soon feel the woman's tongue on her pussy.

However Fu smiled as she noticed Yugito closing her eyes and surprising the woman spun her around and pushed her torso against the table. Fu then waved Naruto towards them saying, "I think she wants to skip the foreplay."

"W-what about you," Yugito asked looking over her shoulder at the girl spreading her pussy for the closing Naruto who had removed all his clothes.

"I live here now and I'm even on his team," Fu replied with a beaming smile, "I get to spend lots of time with him. I know it's harder for you."

Yugito was about to thank her fellow jinchuriki but she arched her back as Naruto slid into her well lubricated hole. "Oh fuck," she groaned having a small orgasm just from him entering her fully, "it's been too long since I've been filled up by you. I want your milk inside me now. Hurry please."

"Patience, all good things come to those who wait," Naruto replied slowly withdrawing his length.

"Fuck that and me…hurry start pounding my pussy!"

With a shrug, Naruto began to give her what she wanted not seeing a reason to deny her any further. While he worked his tool in and out of Yugito, he occupied his lips with Fu's kissing her greedily. He also worked a hand between her legs and began rubbing her making the woman moan in pleasure.

Kyuubi watching from her chair slipped a finger into folds moaning at the intrusion. She pulled her kimono open to allow access to her breasts. Pinching and rolling one of her nipples the Bijuu could practical hear her fellow Bijuu's own sounds of pleasure. More so from Nibi then Nanabi but she doubted that Nanbi had yet to create a human form yet. Figuring even that could work to her advantage she added a second finger doubling her pleasure and hoping the jinchuriki would finish soon as they really needed to get down to business.

Naruto leaned his head back to groan as Yugito began to bear down on him with her pussy muscles. Upon the kiss's ending Fu began kissing along Naruto's neck and chest working her way down to wear he was pounding away at Yugito. Naruto figured that the kunoichi was going to pay some attention to either his or Yugito's genitals. However both of them received a surprise when Fu spread apart Yugito's ass and began running her tongue over her anal rosebud.

"N-not there…" Yugito said upon her making contact.

Naruto simply groaned as suddenly the pressure on his cock was unbelievably strong. "Fuck," he said having to fight against being ejected by Yugito's snatch. "Don't listen to her Fu, she's fucking loving it."

"B-but its dirty," Yugito whined in pleasure despite her words.

"It's not dirty," Fu said slipping a finger inside Yugito ass as she pulled her mouth away, "Yugito's very clean here. Maybe she's been considering letting you play back here, Naruto."

"You think?" Fu nodded her head so he asked, "Is that true Yugito. Have you wanted me to pay attention to this tight ass of yours?" Punctuating his sentence with a smack to her back side he groaned as her muscles coiled around him in response.

However despite how her body reacted her words conveyed a different message as she said, "N-no," as forcefully as she could considering the double teaming she was taking. Both Naruto and Fu shared a look that conveyed how much they believed her but instead of pushing the issue he simply said, "Well should you change your mind you know where to find me."

Still the two-tailed cat's host didn't protest any further about Fu's digit digging around inside her anal passage. Naruto nearly blew his load when with her free hand Fu began to fondle his balls, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer he began to amp up the power of his thrusts as well as the speed causing Yugito to begin mewing into the table cloth of the table she was bent over. Fu let go off Naruto's testicles to rub Yugito's clit which caused the woman to slip over the edge into orgasmic bliss. Naruto feeling her pussy begin trying to milk him of his essence slammed his hips forward and burying the tip of his cock up against the entrance of her womb released his cum into her deepest spot.

 ********************************

After he deposited it all he pulled out of her causing Yugito to whine at the loss. He looked at Fu who looked like she was about to hop up on the table to be next however she paused as a clapping drew their attention.

Turning towards Kyuubi who was still hanging out after enjoying her own orgasm the Bijuu said, "Now I know all three of you could continue on all day but there is important business we need to handle."

Fu pouted but nodded as did Naruto, but Yugito was still blissed out of her mind as she could barely stand as she was resting her top half of her body on the table. Giggling at the blonde kunoichi's state, Kyuubi said, "I'll take that as agreement then."

Pulling his pants back on as Fu adjusted her clothes so that they actually clothed her, Naruto asked, "So why did you bring Fu and Yugito together?"

"It's related to my plan to get someone on the inside of the prison," Kyuubi answered. "I didn't really think I'd need your services as it were. But if you would like to stick around that's fine."

Naruto nodded his intention to do so, so Kyuubi said, "Would you mind carrying her," indicating the still content Yugito. Upon Naruto's picking her up the Bijuu said, "How about we adjourn in the bedroom?"

"I thought you wanted us to focus on your business?" Naruto asked following behind along with Fu.

"I do," Kyuubi replied, "but we'll be journeying into one of the seals so figure it would be best if we're all comfortable. Entering her room and the climbing aboard the massive bed it contained she laid back as she said, Naruto you lay down and we'll all press against you that should make this easier."

Naruto did so laying Yugito next to him with Fu climbing on top of him while Kyuubi settled onto his free side. "Alright," Kyuubi said already feeling Nibi also preparing to meet, "we'll be entering Fu's seal so get ready."

"What," Fu exclaimed having never done so herself but before she could change her mind she felt a sudden tug and awoken in a darkened area with a single cone of light at whose center resided the creature behind a great deal of her misery.

 ******************************** *

Kushina had been annoyed by this latest romp of her son's mainly since she had been training in how to best use her newfound powers. So engrossed was she that she had nearly missed the lamp switching on and when she had, she had rushed to it forgetting her notepad on the table. She had been tempted to go and get it but feared being caught outside the green light. But as time wore on and boredom set in, she truly had considered dashing for it. She had just realized that the notepad was actually just a physical manifestation of thoughts she already possessed and upon thinking that it had simply appeared in her hands. Grumbling in annoyance she was just about to start studying again when the light shut off.

However, before she could grumble some more she felt a strange pull that usually meant Naruto was coming to visit her. But after waiting several moments and he didn't appear began to wonder what had happened. Giving the matter some thought she concentrated and found several other powerful chakra's nearby. She zeroed in on her son's and felt a moment later was shocked as she was pulled towards his location. Looking around she heard a loud voice say, "See I told you that you weren't Kyuubi. Here that arrogant annoyance comes now."

"Are you talking to me," Kushina asked the giant beetle inside the bug case as stepped into the light to see Naruto along with Kyuubi, a dark skinned woman she didn't know but guessed might have been from Kumo, a green-haired kunoichi who appeared rather nervous, and a naked blonde woman.

The creature clicked in annoyance asking, "Who else would I be talking to, and why have you allowed this creature to take on your other form? Why have you changed forms again anyway?

"What's going on," a confused Kushina asked directing her gaze towards Kyuubi.

"Are you playing me for a fool?" The Seven tails shouted at being ignored and due to Kushina's seemingly trying to trick it into believing the other woman was Kyuubi.

"Look Nanabi," Kyuubi said in exasperation, "I'm Kyuubi. The reason my chakra is different is because I now possess a human body."

"But this one has your chakra," Nanabi said indicating Kushina.

"Because she's in possession of my original form, now can we try and focus on why I came here to talk. If you want I can tell everyone your true name to make you believe me."

"Don't you dare. These humans have no right to hear it. But that you even know of that I guess means you are telling the truth so talk."

"Can I ask something first," Kushina said but not waiting for permission asked Yugito, "Why are you naked?"

Yugito blushed as if realizing she was for the first time and quickly conjured some clothes for her. "Sorry, guess I was a little out of it."

"A little kitten," Nibi teased, "I'm surprised you're even awake already."

Kushina felt a little foolish for asking, blushing at the realization the woman was one of women he had just been entertaining. "Never mind," she said quickly despite already having her answer.

"Good," Kyuubi said trying to take control of the conversation. "Now the reason I'm here is because I need your help Nanabi as well as yours Nibi."

"What sort of help," Nanabi asked narrowing its eyes.

"I need you to infiltrate a prison filled with enemies to my host's ambition."

"Why would I care about any of that nonsense? Forget it; I have no love for these miserable humans. You and Nibi may be content to be there slaves but I'll never submit to them."

"Watch yourself bug," Kyuubi said flaring her power to intimidate the Bijuu.

"I see, you've recovered some of your strength," Nanabi said surprised considering how weak Kyuubi had been the last time. "How did you manage that?"

"I didn't," Kyuubi said calming as Naruto placed a hand on her back. Smiling at the man, she directed her attention back to Nanabi before saying, "My host trusted me enough to set me free with several of my tails intact. Soon I'll be at full strength again."

"C-can it be done to us," Nibi said her tone hopeful.

"That's what this meeting was supposed to be about. But let's take our leave of here this conversation doesn't interest some of those present."

"You're cruel Kyuubi," Nanabi said as the two Bijuu began to turn, "I've been imprisoned longer than anyone other than Shukaku. That damn Senju gathered us up and trade us away to worthless shinobi who used our power against our will and because I refuse to help you'll leave me locked away."

Kyuubi sighed but said, "You have a point Nanabi. However, if I free you what would you do?"

"I'd…"

"I'm sorry," Fu said having moved to stand in front of the Bijuu. "I never thought to consider you were as miserable trapped in me as I was to be trapped with you."

"I was a prisoner of course I'd be miserable," Nanabi said annoyed at its host.

"I felt like that too. A prisoner to the fate of being a jinchuriki. To tell you the truth I was never given the choice either."

"T-that's irrelevant…"

"I know… us humans all must be the same to you huh?" Turning to Kyuubi, Fu dropped to her knees bowing to Kyuubi as she asked, "Please let Nanabi free even if she won't help. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"Why would you beg for my freedom?"

Standing to face her Bijuu the young woman said, "Even though we never spoke before you'd give me your chakra when I was in danger."

"I didn't do it for you," Nanabi said matter of factly, "I was simply unwilling to spend time in that senseless void waiting to reform in order to be free."

"Soon you may not have a choice," Kyuubi said, "We're all targets of the Akatsuki and whatever they have planned for us I doubt will do us any good."

"So again we'd be used by humans," Nanabi said disgusted.

"Yes, but this time there are humans who will fight with us." Directing her gaze to Fu she added, "Or set us free without asking anything in return. I'll set you free Nanabi but alone you may find yourself locked up again someday."

Nanabi seemed to consider that before saying, "I'll listen to what you have to say."

Kyuubi nodded before laying out her plan. Kushina hated to admit it but despite knowing her friends life hanged on its success didn't pay as much attention as she should have. Instead she couldn't get the way Nanabi had sounded out of her head and knew deep down that before Naruto had entered her life Kyuubi had felt the same.

 ******************************* *

Tenten was gathering up her training supplies trying hard to remember where she had thrown them all. Sakura and Naruto had offered to help but she had turned them down since Gai had made it a memory exercise for her since as he put it, "Knowing where a particular weapon you threw is at on the battlefield can make all the difference in a fight." Having proven him right on many occasions she was forced to admit that her sensei might be insane but he knew what he was talking about.

The other reason she insisted on doing so alone was she was trying to not get over her nervousness at being around the two. Everything had been fine till they had caught up with Naruto. He had been sitting in front of an inn and since he had seemed to appear as if he had run the entire distance she had commented, "Jeez Naruto maybe you should join Team Gai. They love running all day long."

"No thanks," Naruto replied, "I don't have the body for those jumpsuits. Besides I'm fine, I'm barely even winded."

"Well then how about we get some training in then after we check in."

Tenten had readily agreed wanting to see where she stacked up against not only Naruto but Tsunade's apprentice as well. However after checking in Naruto excused himself to quickly clean up and Sakura after entering the room she and Tenten would share ran to the bathroom telling the kunoichi she'd meet her at where they had agreed to train. With a shrug Tenten had grabbed her training weapons and headed outside to await the two.

A few minutes later Sakura had joined her and had shocked Tenten by her choice of clothes as they appeared to be better suited to sleeping in them then fighting. Not because they were overtly sexy but because the overall effect was since Sakura was wearing just a white halter-tops and along with her normal tight black shorts although missing the skirt. "Um are you really going to wear that," Tenten asked a little embarrassed since the shorts almost seemed to be painted on and she could tell Sakura wasn't wearing a bra or panties.

"Of course," she answered matter of factly before beginning to stretch.

Tenten tried to put it out of her mind but a moment later felt a blush adorning her cheeks as Naruto appeared looking like he had taken a fresh shower. Her blush was due to the loose fitting A-shirt he wore that showed off his muscular arms as well as bits of his chest as well as a pair of loose gym shorts. Despite herself she felt a little jealous as he eyed Sakura who seemed to choose that moment to bend over and to Tenten's amazement she caught a quick peek of her nipple as her shirt hung down. Furthermore she was surprised that if Naruto noticed he paid it no mind as he asked what the ground rules were.

Straightening with her arms clasped over her head pulling her shirt tight against her breasts, Sakura said, "How about me and Tenten versus you and your clones?"

"Sure, if Tenten's fine with that."

Although a little disappoint as she wanted to measure herself against the woman trained by Tsunade, she figured she'd get a chance eventually. Naruto created a dozen clones and then drew numbers on their headbands. When she had asked why, Naruto had replied he had made each one with a different mixture of chakra to see which one would be the most durable. A little surprised at his foresight she got ready to meet the inevitable onslaught of clones. However no amount of preparation would have readied her for just how good Naruto had become. She felt that even Sakura had been surprised as the clones constantly managed to get in close or to pin Sakura to the ground.

The real Naruto simply sat cross legged on a stump with his eyes closed as if he knew his clones would allow any harm to come to him. It really bugged her that for the most part it was true as the clones managed to deflect all the kunai she sent his way. The training match ended when Tenten tried to take another shot at the real Naruto which a clone with the number seven tried to exploit by attacking from a blind spot. Tenten sensed the attack at the last second but knew she wouldn't avoid the punch so prepared for the impact. Luckily for her Sakura intercepted the clone punching it in the jaw, and to both kunoichi surprise despite it sliding back several feet it didn't immediately dispel. It shook its head like it was clearing it but just before retaking its stance it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto opened his eyes saying, "Hmm number seven was pretty stable."

Sakura shaking her hand said, "Tell me about it."

Concern welled up in Naruto's eyes as he dispelled the rest of his clones saying, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd be that stable so wasn't prepared for it. I'll be fine."

Nevertheless he took her hand into his rubbing it gently which prompted Sakura to smile sweetly at him. Having the feeling she had been forgotten and a little jealous Tenten cleared her throat before saying, "I think that's enough for today."

Both had agreed before offering to help her pickup which brought Tenten back to the present as she found the last kunai. Sealing it away she headed back to the motel room and was surprised that Sakura wasn't around. Throwing her stuff on her bed she went to Naruto's which was across the hall and was about to knock to ask if he had seen her but paused upon hearing Sakura say in a slightly pained voice, "That's it right there. Yes there, that's the spot."

"Damn, Sakura you're really tight," Naruto replied although his voice didn't seem to match the picture that was forming in Tenten's imagination.

"That's because," Sakura let out a groan suddenly before continuing, "for months I was working myself into knots."

Tenten was a little confused by Sakura's response but still she asked herself the question, "Are they sleeping together?"

About to open the door to peek hoping it was unlocked she was scared to death by a voice saying from behind her, "Yo."

Spinning she saw Naruto standing there holding a tray on which a stemming pot of tea rested along with some cups and snacks. "N-naruto… but who is she… you're a clone."

"Yep," the clone replied with an amused grin, "Did you think the boss and Sakura were doing the nasty?"

"N-no… of course not," Tenten said although even though she was sure the Naruto clone knew the truth.

Just then Sakura let out a high-pitched shriek causing the clone to say, "If I didn't know better I'd think they were. But Sakura was feeling a little stiff afterwards so the boss offered her a massage. Would you like to join them?"

Tempted to do so since the tea smelled really good and wanting to be pampered a little, she refused since at the moment all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment. Telling the clone as much it said, "Have fun," before pushing open the door. Tenten caught a glimpse of Sakura on the bed wearing a towel as Naruto straddled her back rubbing along her shoulders in ways that made Sakura groan in enjoyment and pain. Figuring a nice long walk was called for she quickly took off down the hall and took one last peek over her shoulder just as the door to the room closed.

 ********************************

"It appears Tenten was spying on us," Naruto said after his clone dispelled after setting the tray down on the night stand.

"Can't say I blame her," Sakura replied groaning as Naruto rubbed out a particularly difficult knot, "I was making enough racket to raise the dead."

"True," Naruto said, "So can I take it you invited her for me to seduce her?"

"Are you saying you don't want too," Sakura asked looking over her shoulder.

"No… but I'm just surprised you were so quick to set this in motion. I mean you bought those training clothes just for this trip didn't you."

"Yeah, I figured it would help loosen her up a bit. Are you upset?"

Kissing her gently he said, "No of course not. I was just surprised that's all. Besides I was looking forward to a little time with just the two of us."

Sakura rolled over showing that beneath the towel she was naked and said, "Well it's just the two of us now and I don't think we need to worry about Tenten anytime soon." Reaching into his loose shorts Sakura fished out his cock and guiding it to her ready and waiting lower lips said, "Now let me drain some of the stiffness from this fella."

Sliding into her with practiced ease, Naruto decided to put all his concerns on hold to simply enjoy all his life had given him as of late.

 ********************************

Tenten wondered what it was she was thinking as she looked at herself in the mirror. Instead of her normal clothes she was dressed in a pink loose fitting halter top under which she was wearing a black sports bra. To complete the outfit she was wearing a pair of black shorts similar to Sakura's. Taking a few steadying breaths she exited the bathroom and grabbing her scrolls began heading to the wooded clearing where Naruto and Sakura were waiting. The reason for her style of dress she couldn't exactly explain but felt it was because she was tired of being the prude in the group. After all if Naruto and Sakura could parade around in front of her in next to nothing then she should be able to do it as well.

The trip had taken three days thus far and unless some catastrophe happened then they'd arrive in Wave tomorrow. The pair had ended each night sparring which had left Tenten with a healthy respect for not just Naruto's skills but Sakura's as well. Sadly, she felt she just didn't measure up to the pink-haired girl which was probably another reason she was dressed as she was hoping to at least compete in looks. No the three days had shown Tenten she was a one trick pony so here confidence was pretty banged up as she felt both Naruto and Sakura to a lesser extent were holding back against her. They didn't rub it in of course or even make mention of it but Tenten whose dream of being a great kunoichi like Tsunade was feeling as if she would barely be a footnote in the books written for future generations.

Reaching the clearing she felt a little better when Naruto did a quick double take obviously surprised at her choice of clothes. But she felt it disappear as Sakura simply smirked not even phased in the slightest. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised since lately Sakura just seemed to exude confidence. It had truly surprised Tenten when after returning from her walk on the first night of the journey to Wave. Sakura still hadn't left Naruto's room and when she did she was wearing a loose fitting and short robe. She had taken it off before sitting on her bed showing Tenten that she was wearing nothing but a pair of sexy panties and although the two had bathed at the hot springs before. Seeing Sakura so comfortable about being mostly naked around her made Tenten wonder what was going on with the kunoichi as she was giving off the attitude that it wouldn't have mattered if Naruto had walked in she was that comfortable in her own skin.

One thing Tenten did find odd though was that it really didn't appear to be for Naruto attention though. It almost seemed as if it was for Tenten's benefit somehow as if Sakura was trying to get her to loosen up around her and the blonde shinobi. However seeing the attractive man wearing just the loose shorts he had been to training on each of the days leaving him shirtless, Tenten thought to herself, "Yeah like that's going to happen." For a minute the brunette indulged in a fantasy where the jinchuriki would be pressed up against her in a less innocent way then the few times it had happened during the training sessions.

"Ready Tenten," Sakura asked noticing that Tenten's gaze seemed to be focused a million miles away. She smiled as the girl nodded her head and unsealed a bo staff from one of her scrolls.

"Going to get in close and mix it up today," Naruto asked surprised at the change in weapons.

"I haven't had much luck hitting you from a distance."

"Hey, you make it sound like you want to hit me," Naruto said tilting his head, "You're not angry are you?"

"Frustrated is the word I'd use," Tenten said wondering why Sakura's eyes seemed to light up at her choice of words.

She got a hint of what the pink-haired girl was thinking when she said, "You know there are better ways to use a man to get rid of frustration then to hit him with wooden objects." Tenten's mouth dropped open at what Sakura suggested causing her to giggle as she said with a shrug, "But to each their own." Eyeing her two fellow shinobi she said, "However this does pose a slight problem. I don't think this is a good match up, unless Tenten, you're open to the possibility of double teaming Naruto."

"Um we've done it before," the kunoichi replied wondering if Sakura was even talking about sparring anymore.

"True, but before you were backing me up in a support role. If you're going to get in close I doubt I'd be of much help." Throwing her hands behind her back she said innocently, "Oh well I think I'll just go back and have a quick soak in the motel's onsen. You two try not to get too carried away, we still have a long walk ahead of us tomorrow."

Sakura began walking back taking exaggerated steps as she whistled to herself. Once she was out of sight Tenten saw Naruto smile in the direction she had left before focusing on her and asking, "Do you have one of those blunted kunai?"

Nodding Tenten said, "What do you need it for?"

Smirking, the blonde said, "Well if you're planning to use that big stick I don't think I want to be blocking it with my hands and all I have are real kunai."

Tenten unsealed a kunai and tossed it to him. Naruto snatched it out of the air easily and once he got in his stance she entered her saying, "Don't go easy on me or you'll regret it?"

"So scary," Naruto replied jokingly, but Tenten didn't seem amused instead charging at him.

She jabbed the weapon at his head several times which Naruto easily avoided by moving his head as much as was necessary. She changed things up by suddenly spinning around bringing the bo in a large diagonal arc hoping to connect with his legs, but Naruto easily leapt backwards avoiding it. Upon landing on his feet he was about to go on the offensive, but as he took a step towards her he heard a click and as she jabbed the bow at him again it suddenly tripled in length as it separated into three segments connected by a chain.

Tenten came at him spinning the weapon around with skill but not with any degree of expertness. Truthfully he could have ended the fight several times over the course of her many attacks, but held back. Although it wasn't out of pity or sympathy, Tenten seemed to sense his lack of commitment do defeating her and growing angry said, "I told you not to take me lightly."

In her frustration she swung at him wildly but that was what Naruto had been waiting for and stepping into her swing hit her wrist causing her to let go of the weapon which sailed off into the woods. Tenten stared at her hand before looking at Naruto and feeling completely defeated sank to her knees. "I thought I asked you not to go easy on me."

"You did."

"You could have ended the fight from the start so why hold back."

"I didn't hold back. I simply followed through with my strategy."

"What strategy?"

"Well I figured you'd benefit more from venting your frustrations and them leading to your loss, then from me simply ending the match before it began."

"Really how so, by showing me you can beat me multiple ways. Kami I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic Tenten."

She looked up at him giving him a weak smile before saying sadly, "That's nice of you to say. But it's not true. I'm never going to be as great as Tsunade."

Kneeling in front of her, he smiled saying, "I don't say things I don't mean Tenten. You're the most accurate ninja tool user in the whole village."

"Yeah and where has that gotten me? In my first chunin exam I got completely defeated by Temari. Since then I've seemed to go nowhere."

"Hey at least you're not still a genin like me," Naruto said trying to cheer her up.

It worked for a moment as she smiled at him but it faded as she said, "Naruto titles don't mean anything. You might still be a genin but you've best S-ranked shinobi. I doubt anyone will hold you back for simply being a genin."

"I didn't get this strong by myself though Tenten." Standing he moved away saying, "Nor did I do so from just learning from one person. I think you've gone as far as you can under Gai-sensei's tutelage so we'll find you someone else to learn from."

Tenten stared up excitedly at him and getting to her feet asked, "Really who?"

"I'll leave that as a surprise for right now. But trust me when I say you'll definitely benefit from a new teacher. But until then let's say I show you a thing or two."

"Sure," the kunoichi said stepping in front of him, "what do you have in mind?"

"Well considering your skill with ninja tools most people you fight will want to get in close I imagine. Let's improve your taijutsu so that if they do they learn to regret it. It might also bring you a little closer to your dream of being light Tsunade also. I mean I know she's famous for her strength and medical prowess but trust me when I say she's just as good at taijutsu as Gai-sensei. The stories about her really underplay that fact."

"You're really lucky to be as close to her as you are," Tenten said wistfully.

"I am," Naruto agreed and once Tenten was ready charged her.

Over the next hour Naruto corrected holes he noted in her stances. The way she seemed to instantly pick up on his suggestions made Naruto come to believe there was more than one genius on Team Gai. He was also beginning to feel that the sensei of that group might have favored one of his students a bit too much over the others. While it was fine to train Lee exclusively in one field he didn't understand why Gai would insist Tenten share such a training regime. As time progressed and the sun began to set, Naruto was beginning to grow aware that the time spent pressed against Tenten when adjusting her stances was beginning to have an effect on a certain part of his anatomy. Although only semi-hard at the moment he knew once it sprouted into full hardness even his baggy shorts wouldn't hide it. Trying to prevent that from happening he pictured Gai in a thong not needing to imagine it as the man had worn one once while jogging through the village after losing a match against Kakashi, even though the one-eyed jounin had pleaded for Gai not too.

Aware that it was only a temporary stopgap Naruto said, "How about we call it a night?"

"Please just one more spar," Tenten said feeling as if she had found a new skill set she could excel in. Not to mention that Naruto was proving to be an excellent instructor to boot. When he nodded she admitted to herself she also enjoyed those moments of instruction when she'd feel his hard body pressed against her back as he'd move her arms and legs to better positions for offense or defense depending on the stance.

Lining up across her, Naruto said, "Whenever you're ready."

Tenten took a deep breath centering herself and assuming a stance Naruto had showed her, began to watch her opponent. When she thought she found an opening she struck but Naruto blocked it striking out at her in turn. She deflected the strike spinning into his guard and brought her knee up to smash into his mid-section. Naruto raised his own knee, blocking her and spinning to the ground attempted to sweep her off her feet. She leapt over the kick raising her legs to her chest and as he stood latched them around his head. Pulling him off his feet, she tried to lock his arm up to make him submit but Naruto managed to pull loose. Grabbing her ankle before she could scramble away he pulled her towards him but she attempted to elbow him in the face. Naruto was forced to let go of her ankle to block the strike but grabbed her arm instead. Standing he pulled her to her feet as well pulling her arm behind her back. She tried to hit him with her other elbow but he caught that one as well bending it back to join the other one. As a last ditch effort she tried to bring her foot down on his, but Naruto moved it out of the way and then wrapped his leg around hers to prevent another attempt.

Both were breathing heavy as Naruto said, "I think that's match."

Tenten sagged in defeat but stiffened as her butt made contact with Naruto's crotch and the semi-aroused cock his loose shorts allowed free reign. Naruto realizing what had caused her to grow taunt and was about to apologize but then stopped as he felt her press just a little bit harder against it. Letting go of her hands, Tenten didn't immediately pull away so testing the waters he wrapped his arms around her asking, "Feel something you like," as he began to rub circles on Tenten's exposed stomach.

Although more than a little aroused, Tenten made a half-hearted effort to pull free of his grip saying, "We should get back."

"Are you sure," Naruto asked having not needed to exert any more pressure to keep the kunoichi in his arms, "You don't seem to want to go anywhere." The hand rubbing her stomach began to move south slowly dragging lightly across her skin so that Tenten could mark its progress and put a stop to it if she wanted to. When it reached the bands of her shorts Naruto simply dragged it over them and reaching her honeypot cupped her mound placing his fingers on the sides of her slit. Tenten remained silent so he said, "You want this too don't you. Why else would you dress so tantalizing but to entice me?"

"T-that's not true," Tenten said finding her voice, "S-sakura was dressed far more provocatively then me."

Moving his mouth to her ear he nibbled it gently before whispering, "Sakura dressed that way to entice and tease me. So using that logic you must have too." Tenten couldn't deny that had been a part of her reasoning so remained silent as Naruto began to spread and close the fingers of the hand cupping her pussy. Feeling herself being spread she felt embarrassed by the groaning sound she made. Naruto used his other hand to tilt her face towards him as he said, "Become mine Tenten and you'll never regret it. I'll satisfy this amazing body of yours and you will become the kunoichi you dream of."

Tenten stared into Naruto's eyes and saw he meant everything he said. Surrendering to her lusts as well as believing he could do what he said she closed her eyes. Taking that as her consent, Naruto sealed his pledge with a kiss to which she eagerly responded.

Now committed to her decision Tenten spun in his arms and grabbed the piece of meat that had been pressed up against her ass. Stroking it to full hardness as she wrestled her tongue against Naruto's she couldn't believe just how big it felt. Needing to see it for herself, she broke the kiss and sinking to her knees pulled Naruto's shorts down. Once his dick cleared the waist band it sprung up nearly smacking Tenten in the chin. "Wow," she said eyeing his one-eyed beast as he was easily twice the size of the biggest of the men she had laid with.

Licking her lips, she placed a hand on the base and began stroking his cock. Staring up at him as he watched her, she winked before placing a kiss on the tip and then swallowing half his sword. Naruto groaned and was surprised at her taking the intuitive as she had. "This isn't your first time is it," Naruto asked fighting back a moan due to Tenten's efforts.

"No," she admitted after letting him slip from her mouth although she continued to fist his shaft, "I've been with a few guys. I mainly just got tired of hearing about sex from others. I henged myself as a civilian and let myself get picked up by different guys. To tell you the truth it was kind of a letdown." Looking a little worried she asked, "You don't think less of me do you?"

Cupping her head affectionately he answered, "Of course not. I'd be a hypocrite if I did,"

"So just how many have you been with?" Tenten asked curious as her hand became slick with his precum.

"A lot more than a few," Naruto admitted, "But we can save that conversation for later. Right now I think its time I show you just how great sex should feel." Joining Tenten on his knees, he turned him away from him and pushed her forward to present her still covered mound to him. Reaching into his pouch he pulled a kunai saying, "Stay still." With the skill of a surgeon he pulled her shorts taunt and made a quick cut that exposed her drenched pussy for his viewing pleasure. Running his swollen cock across them he could feel Tenten shiver at the contact and slowly pressed his cock forward.

As she was penetrated and spread apart with nerve endings that had never been touched in her previous experiences suddenly flaring into life, Tenten sunk forward resting on her forearms as she groaned, "Oh fuck…you're so fucking huge."

Smirking and never tiring at hearing that Naruto said, "It's not just for show trust me." Withdrawing his length until just the tip remained he pushed forward again roughly spearing her cervix.

"Fuck," Tenten shouted as she was overpowered by pleasure. Realizing what she had just experienced she looked back in shock as she said, "I just fucking came."

"Trust me, things only get better from here," Naruto said as he began to really begin moving inside her.

Tenten began to throw herself backwards meeting Naruto's thrusts with her own as she felt something huge building within her. Moaning in pure ecstasy, she amended her previous belief that she had been experienced before now as that hadn't been sex. No as her body was quickly showing her as she experienced greatly enhanced sensations those other men had only hinted at being possible what she was enjoying now was sex. Feeling that building sensation in her stomach about to explode into something new and vast more powerful, she raised up to her hands moaning, "I'm going to cum. Yes… shit those bitches didn't even hint that it would be this good."

Confused Naruto arched an eyebrow but feeling his own release as well said, "I'm close too, Tenten."

Tenten stiffened and feeling bad said, "Please don't cum inside. It's not safe and I don't know the anti-pregnancy jutsu."

Naruto knew it wouldn't be a problem but respecting her wishes nodded causing relief to appear in her eyes. Reaching around her, he began to play with her clit to get her over the edge and with a final powerful thrust succeeded causing Tenten her first real orgasm as she shouted, "Now this is fucking." Naruto pulled out lest he unintentional coat Tenten's womb with his seed as she sunk to the forest floor.

Panting in her post-orgasmic joy she noticed his cock appeared to be still painful swollen so getting working herself back to her knees asked, "Would you like me to finish you off with my mouth?"

Actually he said sliding up next to her, pulling her shorts apart further he began to tease her ass saying, "How about letting me cum in here?"

"I don't know," Tenten replied hesitantly, but Naruto laid her down on her back and spreading her legs and ass, began to lick her asshole. "Ah," Tenten moaned at the strange ticklish sensation from Naruto's rimjob. As she began to relax and the new experience became more and more pleasurable she reached down spreading her cheeks apart for him saying, "Go ahead Naruto. Let me give you this first of mine so be sure to fill me with all that hot spunk."

"Alright," Naruto said lining up his cock with her anal passage and making a mental note to thank Fu for her performing a similar act on Yugito. "Your first time I accept." Although he said it eagerly he knew better than to plunge ahead so carefully pushed himself inside her. Still Tenten only could take half his cock comfortably so he slowly worked his tool back and forth.

"Kami," she moaned at the alien sensation that was proving to be almost as addicting as normal sex, "Your dick is even making my ass feel incredible." Wrapping her ankle's behind his back and locking them she said, "Hurry…. I want to feel it…"

"What do you want to feel," he asked leaning down and after pushing her sports bra and shirt up took a nipple between his teeth giving it a gentle nip.

"Your cum inside me… please… I want it….need it."

"I see," Naruto said stopping before picking her up and leaning back until she was on top. "Well then by all means make me cum."

Tenten pouted a second before raising her hips up slowly then just as slowly lowered herself. She stopped about half-way but on her next one went a little further. She did so until finally her ass sunk all the way down and made contact with his balls. Now fully impaled on his dick, Tenten began to work her ass faster and was soon bouncing up and down with an amazing passion as she reached back to fondle his balls saying, "I want what's stored here. Give it to me Naruto."

Reaching up to cup her tits, Naruto began aiding her by meeting her downward thrusts with his own. "That's it Tenten work for it. Fuck…that's it…FUCK!"

Feeling his cock beginning to swell as she neared another fantastic finish of her own Tenten gave his balls a squeeze as she began rubbing her pussy and was rewarded as thick strands of cum began bathing her insides in liquid heat. Rearing her head back in as her own orgasm racked through her she shouted, "Hell fucking yes now this is sex!"

Feeling light headed she collapsed forward into Naruto chest as she began to snore lightly feeling and feeling as if she had ran to Suna in half a day but not minding it a bit. Naruto stroked her back feeling a bit tired himself but not wanting to pass out unless it was in a warm bed struggled to get back to his feet. Cradling his newest lover in his arms, Naruto began walk back to the motel figuring he'd teleport to his room after clearing the forest. Although pleased to be returning to Wave since it was where he felt he truly had begun to understand what it was to be a shinobi. A part of him was a little hesitant as he had a gut feeling that whatever Tsunami wanted with them it wouldn't be nearly as easy as he hoped.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Return to Wave: Haku**

 _She was alone, bathed in darkness while confined in a coffin and had been like that for what to her had been an untold period of time. It had been horrible at first, and if she was truly conscious of it still she would likely have gone mad. However, the mind is truly an amazing thing and to prevent her descent into madness it had shut down her awareness and like a tape stuck in an endless loop it simply replayed the memories leading up to her current state of being over and over again. Currently in her perpetual dream she was reliving the part where the man she had trusted with her life had discarded her as an unnecessary tool to be locked away until such a time where he may have use for her again._

 **The past nearly four years ago:**

Frightened beyond belief, she had just experienced a sensation that had made her feel as if her very soul was being taken over. She didn't remember how she ended up in the small box she was in since the last thing she remembered was being defeated by the lazy looking shadow user. Furthermore it felt as if her body was surrounded by dirt, almost like she was at the center of a clay doll of some sort since it didn't seem to be loose but packed around her.

Trying to remain calm she began to go over what she could puzzle out of the past few moments. She had awoken to the feeling as if the box she was in was moving. It had felt almost like riding an elevator as it seemed to slowly rise up. It was also accompanied by the sensation that it was in the process of teleporting since wherever it had been at first had been deathly silent but as it began to move it had sound like she had suddenly appeared somewhere where a great battle was taking place. Since her village had been preparing to invade Konohagakure, she assumed that she had been asleep since her loss in the preliminary match of the Chunin Exam. Wondering if she was being summoned as some sort of surprise reinforcement, she wondered what Orochimaru had hoped to gain by making it a surprise to even her. However that was when the feeling as if her soul was being subsumed by some other person began to overwhelm her. Luckily though it ended as the sensation of her box going upwards was replaced with that of it descending as if someone was suppressing the summons. The sounds of battle suddenly cutoff, making her believe that whatever portal she had passed through had shut leaving her back at where she had been summoned from.

She was left alone with nothing for company but the darkness and silence until a pained yell of, "Ahh, goddamn him. My arms, he's taken my jutsu from me." She recognized the voice instantly since it belonged to the man she had sworn to give her life for.

"So it would seem," the calm voice of Kabuto said, and although loyal he still sounded smug even when addressing his master's defeat. "To think the Third was still able to fight at such a level despite his advanced years. And that he would even manage to find a way to defeat the Edo Tensei"

"Damn him," Orochimaru hissed his words sounding like they were coming from gritted teeth.

Hearing footsteps approaching the box she was in, she prayed it was to let her out. However, even though the lid was pulled away no sunlight reached her as the dirt that coated her completely, "It's a shame he managed to suppress you summoning this one. I don't think he would have done as well fighting his beloved wife as he did the Hokage"

"Ahhh," Orochimaru yelled the pain in his dead arms flaring before saying, "Who knows. But if the Fourth used that jutsu against the Kyuubi then we probably now know why we couldn't resurrect him using Edo Tensei."

The lid to her box was put back into place as Kabuto moved to aid his master but she could still hear him say, "So what should we do with the coffin? I doubt Biwako Sarutobi will be of much use in the future."

"Have one of the Sound Four carry it off to a nearby base. We can always use the sacrifice inside to resurrect someone else. The jutsu should keep her in a state of suspended animation. It'll be interesting to see if she's still alive in a few years."

"Indeed," Kabuto said leading Orochimaru away, "I suppose we'll need to transfer your soul into a new vessel."

"Yes, but I'll be counting on you to help me push it off for as long as possible if it's unavoidable. But we may be able to regain the use of my arms without taking such drastic steps yet."

"Really how?"

"We'll be looking up an old friend of mine Kabuto. I'm sure she'll jump at the chance to be reunited with her loved ones."

The Present

She didn't know how long it had been anymore days, months, years, or even decades. As that was where her dream ended to begin all over again with her receiving word from Orochimaru himself that he had a special task for her and her team. One he considered to be of paramount importance. She didn't know why the founder of the Sound Village would consider the death of Sasuke Uchiha to be such an earth shaking event. But there had been nothing she wouldn't have done for Orochimaru and supposed her current hell was probably something she deserved as a result.

 ******************************** *

"How do I look?" Koyuki Kazahana asked her bodyguard and fellow Harem member Fubuki Kakuyoku as she approached the meeting room where the delegates of several countries were waiting on her. She was decked out in the pink robes and wide brimmed hat that she often needed to wear during the official functions of her station in life.

"Stunning," Fubuki replied before adding, "Although with all the clothes you're wearing it's difficult to say."

"It was the clothes I was talking about," Koyuki said gracing her companion with an amused smile.

"I don't know if I should say," Fubuki said looking away trying to hide her own smile, "It might encourage you to wear them more often. But if you must know they suit you perfectly."

"Thank you," Koyuki said her blush being hidden by the make-up she wore. Entering a part of the hall where palace guards were stationed, Fubuki made a subtle shift to begin following behind her so as to present the air of a subordinate and not a woman that shared her lover as well as her bed when he was preoccupied. Truthfully, Koyuki didn't know how his other lovers got by without pairing off as Fubuki and she had done. Granted, Koyuki had been bisexual to begin with, but she supposed it was also due to the others having greater access to Naruto as well. Sadly, having the busy schedule of a head of state as well as one of the most popular actresses in all the Elemental countries tended to cut into her opportunities with the popular blond. She had a plan to rectify that situation but disappointedly it had suffered a slight setback when she had rejected the latest script for her next Princess Gale movie. But she wasn't going to sign on to a movie that was obviously being rushed to capitalize on the popularity of the last. No when she performed in front of the camera next as Princess Gale it would only be if it lived up to the high standards she had for it.

She didn't doubt they would be met though not with Tayuya as her manager. The former Sound kunoichi was currently scouting out shooting locations for the film. Koyuki was impressed with some of the pictures that the red-head had sent to her and the Spring Country ruler knew that the studio had been as well. But Koyuki also was aware there were ulterior motives to the woman's actions since most of the sites were in countries along The Land of Earth's western border. Tayuya figured it would be the best way to sneak into the country since the border had changed recently as Earth Country had annexed several of its neighbors along that border. Iwa hadn't invaded per se but it was believed that its shinobi had been behind the recent unrest and bad luck that had led to the toppling of several Daimyo as well as the quick acceptance of the new status quo by others so they could cling to power as regional governors. It was a practice Earth Country had begun several years previous with one of the first countries to succumb to its larger neighbor being the Land of Noodles. But Tayuya figured that due to Earth Country's relatively new western border that Iwa wouldn't know how best to defend it just yet. Koyuki figured she's probably make her attempt sometime after she finished scouting her current location.

Reaching the door behind which delegates eagerly awaited her decision on who Spring would trade with and in what amounts, she took a steadying breath before nodding to one of the guards standing at attention near it. The man pulled it open as another announced her presence to the room. Stepping in she smiled politely before heading to her dais where she knelt on satin pillows as the delegates mirrored her actions on the floor in front of her. Sensing Fubuki taking up a guard position behind her, Koyuki appreciated the gesture but as her gaze passed over two of the delegates she doubted her bodyguard would be able to protect her if they wanted to cause trouble.

The first was an elder councilor of Suna named Joseki. In truth she had been surprised when the man had taken over the negations for the minor bureaucrat that had been assigned to them. Mainly since one thing Suna did possess in abundance was oil. Why a man of his stature would so fiercely bid for Suna to take most if not all of the excess supply Spring produced when it had so much of its own she hadn't understood at first. But now she believed that he was simply hoping to deny the other countries from gaining access to it. On one hand, she could understand his concern considering they shared a border as well as a bloody history with Iwa, who appeared to be expanding and also were desperate for the resources of Spring. But on the other he seemed just as willing to deny Konoha as well which she found distasteful considering his village and Naruto's were allies.

Letting her gaze travel past the councilor on its way to the second person she knew to be skilled and dangerous she paused on the diplomat from Iwa for a moment. Although the man was a shinobi by definition, he was nowhere near as skilled as many of the ones present having entered into the diplomatic arm of Iwa's shinobi program. Much as she would suspect from the diplomatic wing of such a militant village he wasn't very skilled at being an ambassador either, having insulted her as well as several of the other guests present over the past few days. If Iwagakure wasn't already on such lousy terms with its fellow villages, she suspected the fool they had sent would have caused considerable damage.

But Iwa did do itself one service by sending him in that Koyuki no longer believed that Iwa had been behind Nadare's being healed and subsequent plot against her. She had of course been informed that the one that had done the actual healing had been a Konoha kunoichi named Rin. But the kunoichi had gone missing and was presumed dead after a disastrous mission that had involved a group of shinobi from the Land of Woods called the Prajñâ. They had once been that country's elite Anbu group, but when it had shut down its shinobi village they had gone mercenary. That wasn't to say they were without skill or were completely immoral as they were a very tight knit group loyal to one another. But they tended to work for anyone with the cash to pay them. However, shortly after Rin's supposed death the Prajñâ had in turn been wiped out, although from time to time whispers of a small band of them still being active have been heard.

The theory that Tsunade had put forth and Koyuki had supported was that Iwa had hired them. Whether to specifically target Rin or had simply been hired to interfere with the mission she and Kakashi had been assigned only to end up capturing her, Tsunade hadn't been sure. But at some point the kunoichi may have been turned to work as an agent for Iwa. The reason for the Hokage's belief that they were behind the plot in Spring though was that it was a tactic that Iwa had been using of late to destabilize a country in order to take it over with a minimal of fuss. While Spring didn't share a border with Iwa, that didn't mean they weren't interested in its resources. Koyuki knew they were too, but due to Spring's close ties with Konoha, it must have known they stood little chance. Therefore they had sent such an unskilled diplomat not wanting to waste one of their few good ones on a lost endeavor. To Koyuki that also meant they weren't responsible for trying to depose her. She was aware that it could be that Iwa was simply cutting its losses since its scheme had failed. But to Koyuki that just didn't seem likely especially since the man had tried so hard to secure a small percentage of Spring's exports if in a rather clumsily way.

Moving on to probably the most dangerous of the people gathered her gaze settled on Danzou and she resisted the desire to shiver as the man knelt before her dais by himself except for the two Anbu standing behind him. Although the fact that he brought Anbu into the meeting was an insult to her as the host since it inferred he doubted her ability to secure her home. She knew it was also a subtle message to the other diplomats of Konoha's military might. Danzou no doubt was measuring the chances of her being insulted against the fact that if not for Konoha she wouldn't even have a throne. Truthfully, Koyuki was surprised the elder even made an appearance since the diplomat he was taking over for had believed considering her history with the Leaf Village the resources her country were going to begin exporting were already as good as theirs. It made her believe the man had ulterior motives for coming, but she knew that his leaving the village had also allowed Kyuubi to put her plan into motion since with him so far away Akame would be operating on his own and much more likely to act as the Bijuu expected.

Smiling at the assembled delegates she said, "Thank you all for coming as well as your patience with waiting for our investigation into the rebellion to be over before we resumed discussing with whom Spring would open new trade relations with. While the investigation sadly bore no conclusive conclusions, I've decided to move forward regardless. To that end I've decided that Spring will take a rather open approach to our trade relations from now on. That meaning we'll be open to trading with all countries that are willing too."

Naturally those present were stunned especially the Iwa ambassador who could now report to his superiors his success. She was careful to gage both Danzou and Joseki's responses and was surprised that neither seemed terribly upset. Still Danzou made an effort to need some clarification on her decision saying, "That seems a rather strange choice considering what your country has just endured, your majesty."

"To some it may seem that way," Koyuki replied, "However due to Spring's distance from the other Elemental Countries we have no enemies."

"That you are aware of," Danzou replied calmly, "Still I doubt Nadare was acting alone. His healing would seem to suggest he had outside help. Perhaps if you would be willing to hand over the body Konoha could help in your investigation."

"I appreciate the offer. But I fear that avenue has already been closed since his body has been destroyed. Truthfully I wish to consider the matter closed and if he did have help from one of the countries present here today that they realize that it wasn't their scheming that got them what they wanted. But, Spring's desire to continue to get along with its fellow countries and that it will hopefully set a standard others will choose to follow."

Standing Danzou said, "A rather naïve stance to take if you ask me. Especially when you consider that by supplying some here with your countries resources it will embolden them to continue their aggressive expansion."

Koyuki frowned but nodded in recognition to his point. That Iwa would probably continue its growth now did weigh on her conscious. But she also knew that by excluding Earth Country it would foster hostility between her country and it. Not to mention if Naruto's dream was going to come about it would need people with connections to Iwa, something her trading with them would give her. Regardless she knew the bet had been made now and all that remained to be seen was if there was a payoff sometime down the road.

Nibi continued running as she avoided a senbon that impacted a tree she had just ducked behind as she kept ahead of the Anbu chasing her. "Dammit you don't need to lead them on such a long chase," Nanabi said angrily in part to Nibi's enjoying herself as well as to the Bijuu's current situation of being sealed inside her. Taking a moment to recall how she had become a temporary jinchuriki the human Bijuu took to the trees since it would make those chasing her less likely to throw weapons since they wanted her alive.

She then remembered as Kyuubi said talking to the two Bijuu present in Fu's seal as her recollection of the event began, "Basically my goal is to get a person on the inside of the prison. For that I need the two of you."

"Why?" Nibi had asked confused, "If you are aware this prison poses a risk, why not simply level it?"

"Because doing so will alert this Danzou to the fact that Konoha is on to him and Root," Yugito had explained to her Bijuu.

"Exactly," Naruto had said, "Danzou's been at this for years. The goal here is to tie him to this scheme and for that we need to gather evidence. If we just level the prison we handle the immediate problem but leave the larger one intact."

"Forget their reasons," Nanabi had growled, "How is it you intend to free us from these accursed seals."

"I've studied your seal, Nanabi," Kyuubi had answered, "I'll be able to open it, but in order to leave Fu unharmed you need to leave your original form behind."

"What! Don't be absurd," The insect Bijuu had replied, "Why would I do that? If I do that then this human's…"

"Power would in time match yours. Yes I know. However the only way you gain your freedom is if she remains unharmed. Do not worry; your own power will grow back as well. When Naruto freed me he allowed me four of my tails currently my strength has increased to six. Not to mention the added bonus."

"Added bonus," Nibi asked tilting her head showing her inquisitiveness about the matter.

"Yes," Kyuubi replied holding her hand out and a small fire had appeared in it, "As you know we Bijuu have never had an elemental nature to our chakra before. When I took possession of this body I was surprised to learn it had an affinity to fire as well as having picked up one to Wind due to my time in Naruto. With those two combined I suppose Hellfire is an adequate way to describe the element born from those two combined"

Kyuubi let the fire die down leaving Nibi a little excited at the prospect since she had long been fascinated by human's ability to use certain elements especially after being sealed in Yugito who had such a strong affinity to fire that when she'd let Nibi take over it would be as a fiery cat.

As Nibi had pondered what it would be like Nanabi asked, "Say I agree, what is to keep me from simply taking off once I have my new form."

Kyuubi smiled as if expecting the question saying, "Simple, even after your Will is implanted within the new body it will be with certain conditions."

"Conditions," Nibi said not liking the sound of that since she didn't want to become a slave to her fellow Bijuu's will.

However the cat Bijuu was surprised as Kyuubi said, "Don't worry Nibi you won't be saddled with them."

"What!" Nanabi roared from behind its seal causing the humans to step back as it appeared as if the Bijuu would charge the plastic case its seal took the form of. "What makes her so special?"

"She has already agreed to help her host and by extension Naruto and I'm positive she'll go along with what I have planned. You on the other hand are simply in this for yourself. While I can understand that that you would even ask how I would make you go through with my plan proves I need certain safeguards in place."

Nanabi sighed calming before saying, "And those would be?"

"You'll be implanted into a new body but your Bijuu chakra will be sealed unless you end up in a situation where you need it to defend yourself. Plus should you bail on my plan, I'll activate a safeguard which will cause your Will to be removed from the body."

"You can do that?" Kushina asked shocked, "I thought your transference was permanent?"

"It is," Kyuubi replied, "But Nanbi's will not be at least until it completes its mission." Turning her attention to the Bijuu she added, "At that point I'll remove the final barrier and you will be completely merged with your new form." Nanabi nodded its head. It looked like it was about to agree but Kyuubi added, "There is something else both of you should know before you agree though."

"What's now," Nanabi said annoyed considering it had just about to agree despite the conditions.

"Both the First Hokage and Madara were able to control us due to the unstable energies we possessed as a result of how we came into being. But that instability was also why after the death of our hosts we could reform. If you make this change and become like me should you die that's it."

"You mean…"

"Yes, you will no longer reform after several years since you will no longer be composed of chakra anymore. Now a tradeoff is you will never be sealed away again either, but it's up to you to decide if it's worth the risk."

Nibi didn't need time to think since to experience life outside the seal again was a dream come true for the Bijuu so she quickly agreed. A few moments later Nanabi agreed as well. With her fellow Bijuu agreeing to help Kyuubi had then explained how they would need to leave their original forms behind as well as splitting off several of their tails. Naturally for Nibi the process had been easy with Yugito and her taking one each. For Nanabi the process was many times more difficult since at first the Bijuu had demanded six of its tails be transferred to the new body. Even though Fu would eventually enjoy the benefits of the full seven tails, Kyuubi felt leaving her with only one would be a poor choice considering when Akatsuki did make a move against Konoha it would be with close to all its might. Therefore what followed was a long negotiation between Kyuubi and Nanabi. Although Nanabi did eventually agree to take three for the transfer, Nibi suspected it was due in part to Naruto. When the male jinchuriki had needed to get back to his teammates who were heading to Wave with him, the boy had graced each of the women present save his mother and her with a kiss often shared between lovers. After he had disappeared from the seal taking Kushina with him, Nanabi had finally agreed to a similar split to what Kyuubi had. It left Nibi with the impression that Nanabi hadn't been as unaffected by the feelings Naruto had bathed Fu with as it had let on.

Nanabi had then attempted to create a human form, but it had ended in failure since it was generally agreed that a pincher mouth and compound eyes weren't sexy in the least. Before it could try again Kyuubi directed Nanabi to instead create a smaller form about the size of a real rhinoceros beetle. Nibi still remembered fighting back laughing when the smaller Nanabi with three wings that represented its tails had emerged from the larger one's mouth and asked, "Now what," in a high squeaky voice that had sounded like it had been mixed with helium.

Kyuubi managed to maintain her composure although Nibi had detected a small smile threaten to appear. However knowing it would no doubt delay the procedure further should Nanabi become aware of their amusement kept her focus on the matter at hand. Holding her hands out a small bug case appeared between them. Kyuubi was prepared as Nanabi recoiled at the sight of it so putting it on the ground and opening it said, "You can inspect the seal I'll use before committing to entering it." Stepping back the seal appeared on the front of the cage so Nanabi skittered closer and began reading it through the plastic of its original seal.

While Nanabi was occupied Kyuubi approached Nibi and the other saying, "Fu, once Nanabi has vacated you, I'll break the seal. It'll probably be best to do that at the Training Field behind the privacy barrier. I'll do the same for you Yugito once you have a private moment in Kumo."

"Why, is it dangerous?" Yugito asked.

"No, but I'm not sure what we can expect and you two did enough damage to my home already," Kyuubi replied making both women blush due to their embarrassment.

"Alright, I agree," Nanabi said directing everyone's attention to it. Kyuubi nodded and reaching into the sleeve of her kimono pulled out a scroll. Open her pulling it open Nibi could see the outline of two hands as well as a blank spot in the center around which the seal formula was written. Kyuubi wrote down the number three and handing it to Fu informed the jinchuriki to place it over the seal Nanabi was behind. Fu did as instructed and then put her hands in the outlines. A moment later a black void appeared behind the shrunken Bijuu which sucked it up as a smaller one appeared in the case Kyuubi had created to deposit it.

"Excellent," Kyuubi said picking the case up, "Now I'll store you inside myself for a moment." As she said that she pushed the cage into her stomach and it turned into chakra and was absorbed by the Bijuu. "Okay now let's return to the real world and get started."

Nibi wasn't sure what happened after that but imagined, Fu, Kyuubi, and Yugito had awoken in bed to find Naruto had somehow maneuvered himself from between the three of them without disturbing their conference. By then she had returned to her own seal and followed Kyuubi's instruction absorbing one of the tails of her original form while awaiting Yugito. The woman appeared several moments holding a scroll similar to the one Fu had used. Yugito smiled at her saying, "It won't be the same without you."

"I feel the same," Nibi said, "But thank you for this."

Unrolling the scroll Yugito placed it over the stone carving behind which Nibi had been sealed for so long as the blonde said, "No problem. I know we made things nice for you, but a cage is still a cage. By the way, Kyuubi said you had a true name as well. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Nibi shrugged before saying, "It didn't really seem to matter. You knew me as Nibi and that was good enough. I didn't consider it some secret as Nanabi does, but it was something that bothered me before you became my host since none of my previous ones had ever bothered to consider the possibility."

"I didn't really either," Yugito said ashamed.

"I know, but you did get to know me as something other than a source of power. After that, names didn't seem to matter" Nibi said with a smile.

"Would you mind telling me?"

Nibi shook her head as Yugito pressed her hands into the outlines of the scroll. As the singularity appeared behind her the two-tailed cat said just before disappearing, "It's Yoruichi." Nibi awoke to find herself laying on the large table of Kyuubi's dining room. "What a rush," she said as she sat up. Looking down at her hands she saw that they were white and directing her attention to a window could see the reflection of the assassin Kyuubi had described. Having grown attached to the form she created she began to make her body change to resemble it.

However as her skin began to darken she felt a hand slap her upside the back of the head as Kyuubi said, "Enough of that."

As Nibi's color paled again, she said, "Ouch, what's the big idea?"

"I need you to continue looking like that until after your part in my plan is over."

Nibi scowled but nodded and turning on the table noticed Yugito lying unconscious on the opposite end. "Yugito!"

"Is fine," Kyuubi said waving Nibi to follow her. "She is simply a little worn out from the transfer. It was easier on Fu since it was done inside the seal. Speaking of which, Fu will you be as kind as to take her to a room to rest?"

Fu nodded so following after Kyuubi, Nibi asked, "So what exactly is my part in this plan of yours?"

"First, you're going to get captured," Kyuubi replied as she led the woman towards the assassins gear that she had removed after preparing the body.

"And then?"

"You're going to die."

Nibi was forced from the trees by an exploding kunai landing in front of her putting her recollection on hold. Landing on the ground an Anbu appeared behind her forcing her to duck beneath his kick as she spun lashing out with one of her own. Sweeping his leg from beneath him, she rolled away back to her feet. She caught another Anbu's punch and wrenched his shoulder free of its socket. The man yelled in pain as she kicked him away. Nibi knew one of the Anbu chasing her were loyal to Naruto but of the group of four she had run into two had been males and two female.

"Stay back," one of the women said as she pulled her sword, "see to Lizard."

The two nodded moving towards their teammate to help him to his feet. The cat masked Anbu charged so Nibi pulled the kama her body had used in life and parried the sword swipe. Locking weapons against each other, Nibi figured this was the woman Kyuubi had meant was supposed to deliver her to the prison. Nibi could also tell the woman was upset at Nibi's injuring one of her men. As the two faced off against each other, Nibi was surprised at just how hard she needed to work to prevent Yuugao from scoring any debilitating blows. Although she chalked some of it up to her just becoming human she knew that unless she resorted to her Bijuu chakra the match would most likely go to Yuugao. While that was part of the plan Nibi did have her pride and didn't want to go down easily. So intent on preventing that as she was that she was caught off guard by Yuugao suddenly pulling back after scoring a kick to her midsection as the Anbu shouted, "Now!"

A moment later two senbon impacted against her neck causing Nibi to almost instantly lose consciousness. But as she collapsed to the ground she still was able to hear Nanabi as the Bijuu sealed inside her said, "You deserved that you know."

 ******************************** *

"Can you two stop acting all lovey-dovey?" Tenten said annoyed from behind Sakura and Naruto. Sakura who had been walking with her arm wrapped around Naruto's turned to look at the young woman and was about to retort. But with a sigh let go and began walking side by side with her lover.

Sakura wondered what had gone wrong as Tenten who had slept the whole night through to morning after her time with Naruto had awoken surprised to see a smiling Sakura lying next to her in bed. Naruto had been taking a shower to prepare for the day. As Sakura had expected she had been more than a little confused and fearful that Sakura would be angry since Tenten had known of her feelings. But, after assuring her that she wasn't and explaining they should wait for Naruto the two had settled into silence with Tenten sitting naked beneath the covers. From there things had gone decidedly badly as Tenten had been furious upon hearing Naruto's explanation of how she was bound to him now. As she put it, "I might have been up for a little fun. But did you really think I'd be cool with ending up as part of fucking Harem." When Naruto had explained his belief that she had upon agreeing to, "being his," she had shot back saying, "I just thought that was pillow talk. I mean who really thinks when a guy says be mine like that he means it's a lifetime contract?" Standing while using the blanket as a barrier to shield her nakedness, she had grabbed up the shorts and shirt they had removed as she slept and seeing the hole Naruto had cut the night before was no longer as accepting as she had been in the throes of her lust said, "I'm going to take a shower. Bring me some clothes from my room and I want to be covered from head to toe around you so they better be conservative." She had marched into the bathroom of Naruto's room while Sakura had gone to get Tenten's clothes figuring she didn't want him rifling through her bag with her undergarments. Sakura had placed them outside the bathroom door and when Tenten had opened it had only done so enough to stick her arm through to grab them. After dressing she had told them she considered going back to the village but would see the mission through. As the three had traveled Tenten seemed to drag her feet hoping to annoy them, but it seemed she in turn had been the one annoyed by their indifference and openly showing affection to each other now that their relationship had been revealed to her.

Therefore as Naruto and Sakura passed up a dumpling stand Tenten stopped saying abruptly, "I want some dumplings." She then turned on her heel walking to one of the benches outside before sitting down. Sighing, Sakura followed as did Naruto and after placing and receiving their orders proceeded to eat in silence. Tenten surprised them by suddenly saying to the jinchuriki, "Let me ask you something." When Naruto nodded she asked, "I know I'm bound to you and you plan to take more lovers to expand your influence. But what if I want to fool around with someone? Hmmm, let's say Sasuke…"

"Tenten," Sakura interrupted angrily.

"What?" she replied her voice just as heated, "It's only fair, right? I mean last night was…," blushing in a mixture of anger and embarrassment as she realized she was about to compliment the blond she focused on the anger continuing, "It doesn't matter what last night was. I want to know if I'm allowed to fool around as I please. You were very clear you could make me do anything you wanted so you can probably just make me love you if that's a problem."

"I wouldn't do that," Naruto replied, "To answer your question if that's what you want then it's fine."

Arching an eyebrow, Tenten said a little surprise bleeding into her voice, "Really? You'd be okay with that?"

"I wouldn't exactly say okay," Naruto replied honestly, "Maybe it's something ingrained in a man's DNA and I know it's hypocritical, but I can't say the thought exactly makes me happy. However, you are right and if it makes you happy I'll deal with it. The same goes for you S…"

"I don't need that Naruto," Sakura said quickly and placed her hand over his, "I'm yours and only yours." Tenten scowled at that and was about to say something but the pink-haired kunoichi said, "Naruto would you mind getting me some more dumplings?"

"Sure."

Sakura waited until she and Tenten were alone as Naruto moved to fulfill her request before rounding on her fellow kunoichi saying, "What the hell was that?"

"A fair question," Tenten responded calmly a little pleased she had managed to get a rise out of one of the two, "Why should we all fall into line as he goes about sleeping with whoever he chooses? You might want to be some submissive woman but I don't."

"Fine," Sakura replied struggling to keep from yelling but heatedly whispered, "But you didn't need to mention Sasuke just to hurt him. That was cruel." Tenten's face softened a little but it hardened as Sakura added, "Besides the person you should be pissed at, is you."

"Me? What makes you say that? I didn't set out to seduce anyone."

"Perhaps not, but you did end up trying to seduce Naruto now didn't you. Or did you just wear those clothes for their fashion sense."

"I-I…"

"Plus let's not forget you chose to sleep with a man you knew that at the very least I was interested in."

"You didn't announce you had a claim on him," Tenten retorted, "Besides what do you care you've shared him with half the village probably. I know at the very least it's been all the girls he's dated recently."

"You can't use information you are now privy to in order to defend your choice," Sakura said calming, "You didn't know that so chose to sleep with him despite knowing of my feelings. So maybe it was personal hmm? Maybe your problem is with me then?"

Tenten looked away before saying, "Look let's just drop it okay. We'll sort this out later… but maybe a little part of the reason I'm so upset is because I did like the idea that he found me attractive seemed to elevate me over you."

"Why?"

Sighing Tenten said, "I guess because whenever people talk about you now they say you're Tsunade's successor. It's always been my dream to be thought of as a kunoichi in the same regards as her and truthfully it rubs me the wrong way you seemed to have achieved it considering when I first met you it seemed that all you appeared interested in doing was popping out baby Uchiha." Sakura didn't take offense since she knew it was a fair assessment of her dreams as a genin. Now that Tenten had admitted it out loud she seemed to calm adding, "I guess it's also because once again I failed to live up to Tsunade's image since she'd never be seduced so easily. You know you'll have to wait until she steps down as Hokage to move forward with your goal. Naruto will never succeed in seducing her."

Sakura remained silent deciding to keep the information that he already had to herself. She didn't know if Tenten would come around or not, but felt not revealing anymore about his network of lovers was probably for the best. However she did say, "Never say never, it isn't common knowledge but the only reason Tsunade returned to the village to become Hokage was because of him."

"What…really?"

Nodding Sakura said, "Yeah, she told me the story during training one day." Looking over her shoulder to see Naruto coming with a plate of dumplings Sakura quickly said, "Promise me you'll take it easy on him and I'll tell you it."

"Fine, but I'm not sleeping with him again."

"That's alright, it just leaves more loving for me," Sakura replied before turning to her lover and sweetly saying, "Thank you, Naruto." Naruto smiled and sitting seemed a little surprised that Tenten didn't seemed inclined to pick up their conversation from where it had ended.

Tenten was fine with that since she didn't know if she could keep her promise if pushed right now so begrudgingly took some of the dumplings Sakura offered her. Turning away from the couple as Sakura began to feed them to their lover, she let her mind wander to just what it was Naruto had done for her idol and why Tsunade had needed convincing to return in the first place.

 ********************************

Komachi stood at attention behind Danzou in one of the many parks that dotted Spring's capital. Although she was focused on her surroundings, she was also wondering what Danzou was waiting for as he sat at an outdoor Shogi board this park featured and was where many elderly people and those interested in the game gathered to enjoy Spring's current temperate climate. The Konoha elder had sent her partner Towa out that morning with a message, but when he had reported his success he had given no indication of whom he had been sent to deliver it too. Danzou had then informed the male Anbu to set about making preparations for their return to the village before ordering her to follow as they left their expensive hotel room. Komachi knew better than to question her master not because he would reprimand her but because she was a tool in his ambitions nothing more. She was of no more value than the pawns on the board Danzou had set up while waiting for whomever he had invited out to meet him.

It was a philosophy that had been ingrained in her since she had been adopted from the orphanage by what she had thought would be loving Anbu parents, but instead had turned out to be Root members who had promptly turned her over to Project: Seed. Project: Seed was what all the children in Root went through before becoming full members upon passing the final test. There they were paired off with another child and were taught survival depended on working together. Naturally, being put in such strenuous life or death situations tended to form bonds between those paired together despite the seemingly contradicting instructions they received that emotions were to be abandoned. As she grew older being fed these two different philosophies she eventually came to view her nameless female partner as a sister a sentiment that had been shared. That was until the final test where she had been forced to decide between Root and the bond with her partner. As one would suspect there had never truly been a choice as at the heart of both philosophies she had been taught was that everything was to be sacrificed for the benefit of Root and if Danzou demanded a life or death struggle with the one person that she had come to cherish then so be it. As a result Komachi had felt whatever vestiges of emotion she had die as she knelt before Danzou to receive her mask while still drenched in her partner's blood. From there she had enrolled in the academy with the people who had adopted her pretending to be loving parents as she pretended to be a loving daughter. She had passed near the top of her class needing to hold back a great deal and after a few years in the normal shinobi program had applied and been accepted into Anbu. She knew it was a story similar to most of those who were Root members. There were a few whose differed mainly those who belonged to some of the clan families of the village since they had to be approached differently as Clans tended to take care of their own. As a result, some of those Root members were incline to come from fairly prominent families within the clans such as Fu Yamanaka and his partner Torune Aburame.

Still alert despite her reminiscing over the past, she noticed Joseki entering the park and knew he wasn't there by coincidence considering the long running and bitter feud between Danzou and him. Although rumors weren't common place in Root, she had heard that Danzou had been the one that had killed Joseki's wife in an attempt to assassinate the then general of Suna's forces. It had in turn been Joseki who had damaged Danzou's eye during a counter assassination attempt the man had ordered in retaliation. Then years later had claimed the arm in another.

Despite having a feeling the Suna councilor was who Danzou was waiting for she still went on guard but forced herself to relax as Danzou wordlessly ordered her to by raising his hand up. Joseki scowled at the man as he approached them and said, "Still afraid to travel without your attack dogs I see."

Instead of letting his ire rise at the barb Danzou held his hand towards the empty seat saying, "There is no need for insults. Our history is long and bitter, and we've both taken something of value from one another."

"You took my wife," Joseki snapped angrily.

"And in turn you took my shinobi career for the most part;" Danzou replied calmly, "Still your wife's death was tragic only in the fact that it prevented you from dying. She did her duty as your wife as I was as a Konoha-nin. My actions against you were from my respect of your abilities. Although to be honest your rage at me is ultimately what allowed Root to defeat you at the battle of Hell's Canyon. You did outnumber us two to one, so you could say my attempt did neutralize you in a sense. Just not in the way I expected. In any case I've long wished to play a game of Shogi against you. Therefore would you mind indulging me?"

Joseki took the offered seat and going first moved a piece on the board. As Danzou countered the move the Suna councilor said, "I doubt you invited me out here merely to play shogi."

"That is accurate. In truth, I invited you here to make a proposition of alliance between us."

Joseki paused in moving his piece glaring at the man across from him saying, "You can't be serious."

"I am," Danzou said then changing the subject asked, "Do you know why I've always enjoyed shogi?"

"It sharpens your skill as a tactician," Joseki replied with a shrug.

"It does, but it's when playing against an opponent that I find it is most useful. Tell me, what does the king represent to you?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. It's the piece that must be defended less the game ends."

"True, but what does it represent. I've played against the Third Hokage numerous times and can tell you what he believed it to be."

Nodding in respect at the move Danzou made which had countered the threat of one of his knights Joseki asked, "And what would that be?"

"The unborn and future generations of the village. He saw the village as something to protect in order to provide a stable environment for them to grow. On the surface a rather noble belief but I believe I don't need to go into too much detail with you as to why his philosophy was flawed."

Abandoning his current strategy since it appeared Danzou was also using a similar one, Joseki said, "Indulge me."

"Very well," Danzou replied with a tight smile seeing Joseki was changing his game plan and followed suit. "We both know that peace is merely the time villages use to prepare for war. Kumo has been rather up front about this as has Iwa, despite their underhanded methods. Still even when Konoha has been the target of such plots by these two and sometimes by those it calls allies. It swallows its pride in order to ensure peace. This was no better shown then when Sarutobi instead of leading us in all-out war against Kumo for its plot against the Hyuuga, instead agreed to that foolish plan to replace Hiashi with his brother. It was a way of thinking Tsunade also showed when she didn't strike back against Iwa when they sent that jounin against us with a battalion of genin after your and Orochimaru's invasion. On the surface it appears that we are taking the high moral ground, but instead we are only prolonging the inevitable while sacrificing our pieces all to ensure that the peace lasts just a little longer."

"What's your point," joseki said with a scowl as he was once again forced to change his game in order to counter Danzou's changing his.

"My point is that you and I see the king as the same thing. That being it represents the village with the other pieces being the shinobi. These pieces ultimate goal is to overwhelm and eventually crush the other villages until only one remains. Despite the friendly terms our villages are currently on, we both know that can change overnight. It all depends on who is currently in control of the king."

"I believe I'm beginning to understand. You haven't abandoned your goal of being the Hokage then."

"Only with me as the Hokage will Konoha finally reach its destiny as the last shinobi village left standing when the game finally does end."

"It sounds to me like you expect me to help you achieve this dream of yours. But I see no profit in doing that."

"Really, even if it will give you what it is you dream of most."

"Don't think you know me just from playing a silly game."

"I know you from years of playing the game against you over the course of decades. We just used people then instead of wooden pieces," Danzou replied with a smug smile. "At times I've won and there are others when you have. For example, who do you think it was that eliminated the Prajñâ group just as you secured their services exclusively? I believe you used the kunoichi they provided you with quite effectively over the years. I even believe you used her to heal Nadare."

"How…?"

"The leader of the Prajñâ was quite talkative before he died," Danzou informed the stunned elder. "As to how I learned it was you behind Nadare's sudden resurgence well as I said you and I think the same way. It was a rather clever strategy to attempt to install Nadare as the ruler of this country. By using an approach similar to what Iwa has been using lately nobody would think twice when he began supplying them with this country's resources. Bolstered with its new found wealth, Iwa would eventually strike at one of the two villages it has the most enmity with that being Konoha or your own village of Suna."

"You make it sound like I wanted my home to be attacked."

Danzou moved a piece on the board saying, "We are both old men and find our time to settle matters left on this earth are growing shorter. You wish Iwa to pay for the death of your son and because you know someday they will attack you rather it is on your terms not theirs. This is how we believe it is best to defend our villages not by pushing a false peace but by destroying all who oppose us. One day in the future that philosophy will have you and me at each other's throats again. Better we bring about the day when we can settle things our way then to let this peace continue and allow another generation to do it for us.

Seeing the game was destined to end in a draw Joseki stood saying, "You've given me much to think on. Perhaps we can enjoy another game in the future."

Hearing the double meaning in the Suna elder's words Danzou said, "I'd like that."

 ******************************* **

"Stay here. I'll take the prisoner inside," Yuugao said to her fellow Anbu as the drawbridge of the prison began to lower. Once it settled into place she gave Nibi whose hands were tied behind her back a rough push saying, "Get moving."

Once they were out of earshot, Nibi said, "You don't need to be so rough."

"You have no idea how rough I can be," Yuugao snapped annoyed, "You dislocated one of my men's shoulder."

"Well yeah," Nibi said calmly, "I'm supposed to be an assassin trying to escape from a group of Anbu. You seriously can't expect me to pass up a chance to injure one of your men when he presents me with such an easy opportunity too. Besides now you have all the more reason to leave me here while you return to Konoha."

Yuugao scowled behind her mask since the Bijuu did have a point and truthfully some of her men had been hurt worse during training but still she was protective of them. It was a reason why knowing that some of them were loyal to Danzou left a rather deep wound. Focusing on the matter at hand though she said, "Are you sure you'll be alright? I can't imagine that it'll be long after we leave that he'll strike at you."

"I should be fine," Nibi replied, "I can heal most any wound my body sustains. I imagine it would take my head being cut off for it to truly kill me which is why Nanabi and I are best suited for this."

Yuugao didn't do anything as overt as nod, but she gave the arm she was holding a reassuring squeeze. She also resisted the urge to shake her head in wonder at the fact that she was talking to a Bijuu who was going to infiltrate a prison all for the sake of a man she was currently involved with and who would likely become involved with him as well.

As they reached the end of the bridge the massive doors to the prison began to open allowing them to enter the prison courtyard. Standing just inside of it waiting for them was Iwana Akame, the head warden and suspected Danzou lapdog. Dressed in the standard dress of a chunin despite being promoted to jounin upon being made warden he gave off the air of a man who still viewed himself as a soldier despite his civilian posting. In his mid-thirties, his left eye was covered by an eyepatch which covered an injury sustained from a small brush-up in hostilities between Konoha and Rain years before Naruto had even entered the academy. His demeanor appearing grim as well as annoyed with the surprise arrival of Konoha's head Anbu captain the man asked, "What brings you here today Captain? I wasn't aware of any prisoner transfers."

"I know," Yuugao replied briskly not liking that the man obviously was expecting her to explain herself to him. However knowing it was important that Akame knew who it was she was dropping off she said, "This I believe is a suspected assassin that is believed to have attacked a prominent civilian of the village. I'd take her back to Konoha, but she injured one of my men and due to how close we were I figured it would be easier to store her here then to carry her back to the village. I'm sure Ibiki will be extremely eager to learn how she entered the village."

"I can only imagine," the warden replied calmly despite the sudden glee Yuugao imagined he was feeling at his good fortune. Turning to one of his subordinates a slightly older man of stocky build and spikey brown hair he ordered, "Take the prisoner inside to one of the prison cells Bekko." As the man began to lead Nibi away he turned to Yuugao saying, "I'm afraid we're rather overcrowded at the moment, she'll have to share a cell until you collect her."

"Can't you make some sort of special arrangement for her? I'd rather she be left alone."

"I could, but you know that might draw more attention to her then you wish. Better she is treated as a normal prisoner until your return."

"Very well," Yuugao said although her tone made it clear she wasn't pleased. Guessing that the attack would likely come from the person Nibi was going to share a cell with. Yuugao then turned to leave knowing that arguing further may put Akame on guard since she should have no reason to suspect the warden was plotting something if she had simply decided to drop in out of the blue. Stepping out of the courtyard to return to her men she wished the Bijuu luck as the heavy doors shut behind her.

 ******************************** *

Nibi was surprised at just how vulnerable she felt to be lead through the prison to what she knew was supposed to be her death. The guard had taken her to a holding area where two female chunin had stripped her of her clothes before delousing her and sticking her under a shower. The two women had then performed a very thorough search of her for weapons and seals that could contain them. One of the women had given the beetle tattoo on her back a thorough going over before turning her over to Bekko after it failed to respond to her tests. Guessing the women had never encountered a seal as complicated as the beetle designed one that was storing Nanbi's Will she wasn't surprised that they also missed the invisible one that Kyuubi had planted on the inside of her thigh. Nibi still felt tingles since it had been placed after enjoying a kiss from her fellow Bijuu which had featured lots of tongue as well as had passed Nanabi's will between them. She had been disappointed that things had ended there but she knew Kyuubi expected Naruto to be her first true experience with pleasure.

Still she felt defenseless with the prison seal on her which was denying her access to her chakra. That disappeared though as Kyuubi's seal suddenly flared into life rendering it useless and allowed her chakra to become usable again. The guard holding her felt her stiffen and reading it wrongly said, "Getting a sense of what awaits you. Sorry but this is the end of the line for you."

Opening a cell door he pushed her in roughly after freeing her hands and saying, "You two play nice now you hear," slammed the heavy door shut behind her

"How many times do I have to tell you Konoha bastards not to fucking tell me what to do?"

Turning to face her cellmate Nibi found herself face to face with a beautiful brown-haired woman who also had matching brown eyes. She was dressed in the same light blue prison uniform as her with "Ik-876," written across the shirt over her right breast. She smiled at Nibi rather friendly although her smile didn't mask the cruelty in her eyes, "Hey those bastards give you a rough time," she paused as she looked at the number written on Nibi's shirt before saying what was written there, "MN-473. I see so you're a missing-nin and you haven't talked or they haven't learned your home of origin yet. I didn't talk either but they knew I was an Iwa Kunoichi since I led some genin against them right after the Sound-Sand Invasion. But I had the shitty luck of running into a team of scouts. I got beat by a shitty old man who claimed to be a genin and a punk blond haired kid." Standing she held out her hand saying, "Anyway my name is," when Nibi grabbed it her friendly demeanor changed to cruel as a shiv appeared in her other hand and pulling her towards her she jammed it into Nibi's stomach finishing her sentence as she did it, "none of your fucking business."

The pain Nibi felt was unimaginable since such things were foreign to her as even being hit by a jutsu from a Kage tended to barely faze her in her original body. Needless to say the fire spreading from her wound through her body caught her by surprise. "Why?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I've told those fucking Leaf bastards this cell is mine and I refuse to share it. I don't know why they decide to test my resolve on that matter from time to time. You'd figure they'd learn after the first time I've gutted some bitch."

Nibi understood then that the kunoichi wasn't a part of whatever scheme was being developed inside the prison. Instead they were using the woman's own cruel nature to their advantage and could easily turn her over with Konoha none the wiser. Figuring this was as good as she could expect she grabbed the woman while using her chakra to stem the blood leaking from her wound and sealed her lips to her attacker's. She felt the Seal that contained Nanabi's spirit grow hot as it glowed and turned into chakra which passed into the woman she was kissing. She grunted in pain as the Iwa kunoichi pushed her away pulling the shiv free as she wiped at her mouth saying, "I've met some kinky dyke bitches in this joint but none who've tried to make out with a woman in the middle of stabbing them."

The Iwa kunoichi was closing with her to finish Nibi off when suddenly a red glow appeared illuminating the inside of her shirt. Pulling it open, and exposing her breasts the woman looked at her stomach in confusion due to the beetle tattoo that was now there. It began to pulse and suddenly the woman grabbed her head in pain as her mind was taken over by the Will of the Bijuu that now resided inside of her. Falling back onto the bed she rolled around screaming before settling down once her mind was completely taken over.

Standing calmly, Nanabi moved towards a mirror and inspecting her face paying no attention to the fact her breasts were exposed asked, "Would you consider this face and form attractive?"

Holding her wound and having sunk to the floor as Nanabi took over, Nibi said, "I probably would have a higher opinion of it if the bitch it belonged to hadn't just stabbed me." Nibi noticed that the beetle seal had disappeared, but much like how Naruto's seal would appear and disappear depending on how much chakra flowed through him, she suggested, "You might want to cover up. They will come to check on us eventually and we don't want them noticing any new additions to your body."

Nanabi nodded and buttoned up her shirt as best she could considering what few buttons remained due to how it was violently opened. It covered her stomach for the most part and picking the shiv back up knelt in front of Nibi saying, "I'm going to enjoy this far more than you I imagine."

"I'm going to have to agree with you," Nibi said her wound no longer hurting as she dulled the pain but left the wound unhealed for the most part simply stopping the blood from escaping it by using chakra. Nanabi smiled and then jammed the blade into Nibi's heart.

It would be an hour later when Bekko returned to look in on the new inmate only to find her slumped over in a corner. Despite Nanabi's new form having acted as expected, he put on a show of calling for guards who roughed her up while making a similar show of his effort to save Nibi before pronouncing her dead. They carried her out of the cell at the same time as they did Nibi taking her 'corpse' to the morgue while taking Nanabi the opposite direction. After descending several floors to a room that was hotter due to the lava surrounding the prison they pushed her roughly into the floor of a dark cell. Picking herself up Nanabi guessed she was in solitary confinement but shrugged as she moved to a corner to wait to see what happened next. After all, most of her time as the Bijuu of a jinchuriki could have been considered solitary so doubted this would bother her much, not when measure against all she stood to gain once Kyuubi made her stay in the body permanent.

 ********************************

Naruto was shocked as he came to stop in front of the bridge that bore his name. Although he knew the Wave had appreciated his efforts, he never thought they would name the bridge after him. He smiled to himself as Tenten muttered to herself, "As if he needs anymore reasons to believe he's kami's gift to people."

He noticed Sakura frown at the Team Gai kunoichi but truthfully Naruto hadn't minded Tenten's anger. In truth it actually made him feel good in a bizarre way considering his recent fear the jutsu was responsible for the turnaround in his life and not him. Although she wasn't the first to be upset at learning what sleeping with him meant. She did seem like she was going to be the longest. After all Yuugao had gotten over her initial anger by the next day, and Koharu as well hadn't remained angry much longer than that. He had begun to feel some of his concern returning as Tenten had been pretty much civil during most of the remaining journey and since he hadn't really done anything to make her such he feared the jutsu was just changing her attitude.

With that appearing not to be the case, he began crossing the bridge while trying to think of a way to make things right with the girl. Reaching the middle Naruto felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him and looking at Sakura could see it was the same for her. They smiled sadly at each other remembering all that had been gained and lost but decided to leave talking about it till later. As they finished their journey over the bridge the sun was setting since Tenten had still insisted on taking it easy and to appease her they had allowed her to stop whenever she wanted.

Walking through the village, both Sakura and Naruto were surprised at just how different it was as the lights of the various shops began to switch on. Although parts of the town still appeared rundown it seemed that it was due more to investors not sure what to do with certain properties than from the hardships it had suffered under Gato. "Wow, it just seems so different now," Sakura said as they passed a teahouse filled with customers.

"Yeah tell me about it," Naruto replied grabbing her hand as he said, "Let's go see how much Inari and the others have changed." With Sakura laughing as they took off through the crowd and ignoring Tenten who called for them to stop but eventually took off as well so as to not be left behind, Naruto wondered just what it was that had caused Tsunami to contact Konoha since from the looks of things Wave was back in a big way.

 ******************************* *

As the three Konoha-nin disappeared into the crowd a hooded figure stood leaving behind enough money to pay his tab. As he too entered the crowd walking in the opposite direction he wondered if Naruto's showing up in Wave was a fortuitous event or not. Deciding that it was, since it would allow him to practice the technique that had caused him to come to Wave in order to collect more of the precious DNA he needed to add to his growing list of undead warriors he would eventually need if he was going to position himself close to the man claiming to be Madara Uchiha. Wondering about who he would use to challenge the boy, he decided on the companion that had traveled with Zabuza. While he doubted she would be a match for the blond it would give him a chance to gauge Naruto's growth as a jinchuriki not to mention his own as the spiritual successor of Orochimaru. Heading back to the cave he had used to practice creating his Edo Tensei warriors having used an old sacrifice Orochimaru had stored away after the Crush the Leaf Operation, Kabuto decided to wait for an opportune moment to arrange the reunion between the Naruto and Haku.

 ******************************* **

Tsunami went to answer the door wondering who it was. With the growth of the town many of the people who now lived there tended to be new as the older citizens moved away due to the wealth they had made with the influx of new money. Though happy for her old neighbors, she tended to keep to herself since most of the new people didn't seem to appreciate the hardships that the original people of Wave had endured under Gato. While she knew Konoha might respond to her message she was still surprised to find three shinobi at her door. More so upon recognizing two of them despite how much they had grown, "Welcome," she said excitedly ushering them into her home, "Sakura, Naruto you two have grown so much."

"Thanks," Naruto had replied a little embarrassed along with Sakura.

Tsunami directed her attention to the third shinobi wondering where Sasuke or Kakashi were. Naruto got the hint saying, "Tsunami this is Tenten. Kakashi-sensei had other matters he needed to attend to since we weren't sure what it was that you needed we asked her to come along."

Tsunami shook the girl's hand saying, "A pleasure." Turning to the two she knew she asked, "What happened to Sasuke?" Upon noticing the sad look that passed between the two Team Seven members she quickly said, "I'm sorry, forget I asked."

They gladly did so before Naruto asked, "Where's Inari and the drunken old man?"

"Naruto," Sakura said quickly elbowing him in the ribs although playfully.

Tsunami laughed saying, "They're away on business. My father has become rather sought after due to stories of his bridge and Inari has decided to follow in his footsteps. They'll both be sorry they missed you."

"Aw, I was looking forward to seeing them," Naruto said before asking, "So why did you contact us?"

Looking outside at the darkness that coated the growing town Tsunami said, "Perhaps that can wait till morning. I'll show you then. I doubt you'll be able to do much since its dark outside."

"Okay," Naruto said to which Sakura and Tenten agreed.

"Let me show you your room." Leading the trio upstairs, she showed them a guest room with a large bed saying, "I'm afraid that much like last time this is all I have to offer you. I'd let you stay in my father or Inari's room Naruto, but my father is most insistent his stuff be left alone and Inari is at the age where he doesn't want anyone intruding on his privacy."

"So you're saying they take after each other in more ways than one," Naruto joked as Tenten moved to the bed. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll work something o…"

Before he could finish his sentence he was hit in the face with a pillow as Tenten said, "You sleep downstairs on the couch."

Tsunami was surprised since Tenten had used a tone she tended to have used when her husband had upset her. It confused her since Sakura seemed less than pleased by that arrangement giving Tsunami the feeling she would have preferred that if someone needed to leave it was the brown-haired girl. Naruto simply took it in stride smiling at Tsunami saying, "See I told you we'd come up with something."

"I'll go get some blankets for you," she said moving to put her words into action. "But maybe I should just let you stay in Inari's room. I'm sure he'll make an exception for you."

"That's okay," Naruto said following behind her, "No need to go upsetting him since I'm sure the last thing he wants to come home too is to find out his inner sanctum had been breached."

"You boys do like your secrets don't you," she replied smiling.

Thinking of the many in his life now, Naruto replied, "You have no idea."

 *******************************

Tenten kept her disappointment about the disappearance of the Kubikiribôchô to herself. She knew Naruto and Sakura had tolerated her attitude mainly out of respect for her feelings. But looking at the two as they stared at the disturbed graves of Zabuza and Haku, she knew now wasn't the time to push them. It surprised her since from what she understood of what had happened in Wave almost four years ago they had been enemies with the pair. Granted they had ended up fighting together against Gato but the emotions she saw in Naruto and to a lesser extent Sakura made her wonder just why they would mourn them so.

"I don't get it," Naruto said his anger barely being contained, "If they wanted the sword why bother digging up the graves."

"Actually the sword went missing almost a month before this," Tsunami said holding her hand to the obviously dug up graves that had been carelessly filled in. "I've heard rumors it was taken by a bandit group on the mainland. But since truthfully I thought that it was a rather reckless thing to leave behind didn't bother reporting it."

Naruto nodded keeping his cool since he could understand the mother's point since these woods might have been used by children who might have stumbled upon the graves only to hurt themselves playing around with the sword. Turning to Sakura he asked, "Who do you think did this?"

"I don't know," she answered after a moment, "I think we'll need to dig them up before I can answer that. If the graves are empty its likely Hunter-nin found them and decided to destroy the bodies to erase any secrets they contained. Other than that I have no idea as to why people would bother digging them up."

"Alright," Naruto said, "I'll go get us some…" The sound of Tenten unsealing something from one of her scrolls attracted his attention as two shovels appeared.

Tenten could see that he guessed one was for him and the other was for Sakura but both of them were surprised when the pink haired girl moved in front of him stopping him from picking them up as she said, "Why don't you and Tenten go look into the missing sword. I'll take care of things here."

Tenten could tell as could Naruto that the medic was trying to spare him the pain of seeing the decomposing corpses of the two buried there. Naruto was about to protest when she turned him around saying, "Go on, I'm a medic so deal with this kind of thing all the time. Now you go do what you do best and go beat up some bandits."

Although tempted to do just as the medic suggested in truth she wasn't sure if she was ready to be alone with the boy just yet so said, "Actually I'll stay and help too."

"Sakura I can make some clones to handle all the…"

"And have them trample over any evidence I might find," she replied lightly trying to get him to go. "We'll be fine, I'm sure Zabuza can't rest knowing his blade is being used by some low rent punks. Go bring back what's his."

"I'll bring you girls something to drink," Tsunami said aiding Sakura by adding, "Would you escort me back to the village before beginning your search Naruto?"

Tenten could see gratitude towards Sakura welling up in Naruto's eyes before he nodded and began to lead the older woman back to her home. After he disappeared down the trail that had led them to the graves overlooking the sea and bridge, Sakura wordlessly picked up one of the shovels and began digging. Tenten figured Sakura knew she wasn't really interested in helping but had simply wanted an excuse not to be around the jinchuriki. Sighing, she picked up the other shovel and began to help surprising her fellow kunoichi. Tenten ignored the medic's questioning gaze as she fought against giving into her curiosity and asking just why Naruto cared so much about people he should have hated.

 ****************************** **

After seeing Tsunami home, Naruto had begun to ask around the village about the Kubikiribôchô. Although it could be considered a downside one thing that helped him out was that due to the village's rapid growth, crime had grown as well and as a result he soon heard that a politician and crime boss named Tenzen Daikoku had pillaged the blade as a form of retribution against the man that had wielded it. There were a few other rumors that Tenzen was dead having been killed in his home after it collapsed mysteriously. But Naruto figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out.

Heading back to the mainland, Naruto stepped onto the bridge that bore his name lost in thought. He just didn't understand what it was someone gained from disturbing Zabuza and Haku's resting place. But then again it proved he had a lot to learn when it came to the hatreds that ran deep within the shinobi world. After all, if someone had hated Zabuza enough to seek him out to steal his sword even though he was already dead, what was to say someone couldn't have also done something similar just to desecrate his grave? Wondering how one combatted such irrational hatred, Naruto failed to notice a fog rolling in. But upon noticing he was surrounded in the dense mist, he was filled with a sense of Déjà vu. It only grew more pronounced as he noticed a figure standing in the center of the road as if waiting for him.

Closing the distance he felt his heart skip a beat as the fog parted enough to reveal the familiar face of Haku who was wearing the Hunter garb that Naruto remembered from their last meeting on the bridge. "I-it can't be," he said stumbling over the words in his shock, "Y-you're dead."

"It's been a long time for you I suppose," Haku said recognizing the whisker marks of Naruto if nothing else despite it seeming like only yesterday since last gazing on him.

"Haku…what's going on? Are you real?"

Haku shrugged replying, "I don't know how to reply to that. The last thing I remember was intercepting a blow meant for Zabuza. This seems as unreal to me as it must for you." Naruto wanted to move to touch his first real challenge and perhaps greatest influence in the forming of his nindo. But as he took a shaky step forward, Haku suddenly threw a senbon causing Naruto to roll away from it.

"Haku, we don't need to fight that was all almost four years ago," Naruto said as he pulled a kunai to defend himself.

"Has it been that long? What happened to Zabuza?"

Naruto looked away giving Haku the answer to the question. "I see so I failed to be a useful tool. Naruto, I don't seem to be able to control myself… please stop me."

"How?" However there was no reply as he noticed Haku's eyes which had been dark grew even darker as the boy he remembered emotion's seemed to slip away. Haku began throwing senbon which Naruto easily battered away. Charging forward he attempted to end things quickly forming a weak Rasengan in his hand. Despite remembering Haku to be so much faster Naruto supposed that it was simply that Haku seemed to be the same sixteen year old boy he remembered while Naruto had changed and grown as a shinobi. Slamming the jutsu into Haku's stomach he was surprised when the missing-nin burst into water. Haku appeared behind him a second later but Naruto managed to spin around quick enough to parry the senbon Haku attempted to plunge into his back. The two fought for a moment matching strength against strength as they pushed against each other with their weapons. Haku first swept a foot through the water they had been standing in then made a one handed sign and Naruto cursed as he needed to dodge the water that had made up the clone he had destroyed that suddenly turned into sharp ice senbons that attempted to bury themselves in him as if thrown by invisible hands.

Trying to formulate a plan that wouldn't hurt Haku, he was surprised as his mother's voice suddenly said, "Don't bother."

Realizing his mother could talk to him due to the seal calling for more chakra he replied, "What do you mean?"

"You don't need to hold back Naruto," Kushina replied and a little confused at the person if front of her son gender she paused asking, "Um, is that a boy or a girl?"

"I know right," Naruto said amused at his mom's question, "I totally though he was a girl when we first met but he said he's a boy."

Kushina didn't seemed convinced but said, "Anyway, he's been resurrected using a jutsu called Edo Tensei. Nothing you can do will permanently hurt him so there's no need to hold back."

"That might be easier said than done," Naruto replied, "I don't think I can bring myself to hurt him even knowing that. Haku showed me that true strength comes from protecting those precious to you. We might have been enemies but even then… I just couldn't stop from really respecting him. I truly wish we had met under different circumstances."

Hearing her sons feeling an idea occurred to Kushina since the control of those resurrected by Edo Tensei was brought about due to the castor providing the body and chakra for the returned soul. Therefore she reasoned that to counter that she needed to separate the soul from the sacrifice used to power the jutsu. Kushina figuring she could handle the situation better than Naruto due to his emotional connection to the resurrected missing-nin so asked, "Naruto do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then step into the seal," Kushina replied.

A moment later Naruto appeared in front of the cage the seal represented and stepped between the bars. "Now what?" he asked and was surprised as his mother wrapped him in a hug from behind.

Holding her son tightly she said, "Now you let me take over and handle this for you. This may hurt though so brace yourself." Channeling her chakra into her son in the real world he began to become surrounded by the thick red chakra of the Bijuu. But instead of looking like a fox the chakra took the form of Kushina although made up of chakra as it was it lacked any real defining traits except her long hair.

Haku didn't remain idle throwing several senbon, however the chakra was so dense that they harmlessly bounced off. The white eyes by which the woman Bijuu saw narrowed and she charged. Haku managed to avoid much of the swipe from her hand which had long talon like fingers. But a good portion still connected cutting deeply into the missing-nin's side. But almost immediately the damage began to heal as ash and dirt appeared to join with the body. Kushina avoided the next wave of senbon as Haku began targeting the white orbs of her eyes. Although she felt the chakra there was as dense as that covering the rest of Naruto's body she didn't feel it necessary to test it out.

As she began dodging backwards across the bridge she began to analyze what she had seen. One thing she didn't understand about Edo Tensei was the invulnerability of the resurrected since while the person brought back might have been dead. The sacrifice the jutsu required was not. Therefore how could even the undead warrior in front of her sustain such grievous injuries but the human at the center of the jutsu not be affected? From her attack just now Kushina believed that the answer to that question was because the body wasn't there any longer. With that piece of the puzzle, she realized that Edo Tensei was just an extremely advanced summoning jutsu. In affect it was a summoning contract with the afterlife so to speak. Beginning to break it down, she now understood the reason the graves of Zabuza and Haku had been disturbed was for the DNA to tell the afterlife who to send back. The sacrifice's soul that the jutsu needed wasn't to power it, but instead to act as a place holder in the afterlife for the spirit being brought back. And finally the reason those resurrected were impervious to injury despite there being a normal human body involved was because the sacrifice's body was being held in a state of flux between the world of the living and the dead. As a result no damage could be done to the sacrifice's body and therefore any damage done to those resurrected by the jutsu was temporary.

Since the sacrifice's physical form was intangible as it was literally stuck between the afterlife and living world she figured the way to combat the jutsu was to give the spirit something else to occupy. She could use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, but since that option would probably kill everyone possibly including Naruto she knew that was a no go. But other than that she didn't know any way to truly stop the jutsu. She could probably seal Haku if she managed to restrain him but then she didn't know what to do with him afterwards. If the jutsu never ended then Haku would be bound for all eternity unless the castor ended it, but anyone as cruel as to use Edo Tensei so easily probably would have no problem letting the young man suffer.

Kushina theorized then that the returned spirit's grip on this world and the body of the sacrifice was tenuous at best. If a form that could house the spirit could somehow be presented to it. Then it would most likely need to occupy it since the sacrifice's soul's hold on it body should be stronger. In effect the new form would pull the returned spirit into it who in turn would allow the sacrifice's soul to occupy its body and thereby shutting down the jutsu as the link to the afterlife was closed due to the summoning contract being broken. She had no idea if it would work but the only alternative was tracking down the castor of the jutsu and beating him up until he ended jutsu. But since he could be anywhere she decided to try her plan.

Haku didn't make it easy though as Kushina switched from avoiding the senbon coming at her to attacking. The Ice user began leaping backwards over the bridge as she tried to grab the missing-nin with a chakra claw. Giving pursuit, Kushina tried several times but Haku nimbly leapt above or ducked beneath her chakra arms each time they came close. In order to put Kushina on the defensive Haku summoned numerous water clones from the ocean below. She smashed many of them easily, but plunging an arm into the chest of one that exploded covering her in water she cursed, "Shit," as she realized too late what the point of all the clones was as the water froze solid trapping her in a block of ice. More clones piled on until the section of the bridge was almost completely bathed in it.

 ******************************** *

Sakura and Tenten were about half-way down to their goal when the chunin weapon user finally asked, "Why is Naruto so worried about the graves of a couple of missing-nin? I can't imagine he had too much time with them to make friends considering you and your team were enemies."

Sakura stopped digging to look at Tenten and said, "I don't know to tell you the truth. I just know seeing them get buried together was very important to him." Looking away she added sadly, "The fact of the matter was that I was more concerned with Sasuke's injuries than much of what else was going on. I just know that when all was said and done, Naruto seemed to have gained something important from his time here and he attributes it to Zabuza and Haku."

Tenten still didn't understand but figured the only person that truly did would be Naruto. Returning to digging, she wondered just what to make of what she had learned about the blond jinchuriki. She knew they had kept her in the dark about quite a few things due to her anger, but was aware that it was to protect his other lovers. From what, she didn't know since he had explained that if necessary he could ensure that she didn't talk about it. She supposed that maybe it was to protect their image or something along those lines. To tell the truth Tenten didn't understand why she was so upset. It hadn't been like she was involved with anyone and Naruto seemed to have a, 'you get what you put into it type of policy,' as far as the romance went. Looking at Sakura, she still had a hard time understanding why she was so okay with sharing Naruto considering how hard she had fought against Ino over Sasuke. But after seeing the two together she supposed it was because Naruto just seemed so sincere in his affections.

In the end, she figured that what upset her was that she felt like a notch in Naruto's belt. That the sole reason he had probably put Sakura up to inviting her along was to complete his collection of the kunoichi in his age group he tended to work with. Figuring Sakura may know she asked, "Do you know why Naruto asked you to invite me?"

"He didn't," Sakura replied stopping her digging. "I did that on my own initiative."

Surprised, Tenten said, "Y-you did? Why?"

Sakura shrugged laying her shovel against the side of the hole they dug and took a drink from her canteen. Holding it out to her fellow kunoichi who took it she said, "From our talk you just seemed like you'd be all for what Naruto had to offer. You could have a relationship or just be fuck-buddies if your heart desired it. You were already experimenting with sex with people you barely knew so I guess I believed you'd find everything you wanted from Naruto, and still be able to concentrate on your shinobi training."

"But what about the whole being bound to him clause?"

Sakura sighed admitting, "I guess I didn't really think it would matter."

"Of course it would matter," Tenten said immediately, "What if I eventually meet mister right. I'd have this thing hanging over my head."

"Not really," Sakura replied, "After all you're free to pursue whoever you want, right?"

"Yeah, but what about you, are you really alright just being one of his many lovers?"

"I'm not just one of many though. He sees me for me, just as he sees his other lovers as individuals. You should know, didn't he make you feel as if you were the only thing that mattered when you were with him. That's what it's like all the time. He knows what it is that makes us happy, our likes and dislikes and everything in between. I can understand why you are leery of what you find yourself a part of now. I mean the only things you have to judge him on are a few missions together and an incredible night of passion. But trust me for Naruto it's not just about the sex, now that you've entered his orbit he'll do everything he can to make sure you are happy."

Tenten handed Sakura her canteen back and remembered Naruto's words before she had given into her lusts with him, "Become mine Tenten and you'll never regret it. I'll satisfy this amazing body and you will become the kunoichi you dream of." Shivering at the memory of what had followed she thought, "He certainly satisfied my body." But while she might have not been interested in the emotional aspect of a relationship right now that didn't mean she never wanted that sort of connection and wondered if she could enjoy it with someone who already had numerous lovers.

Guessing she wouldn't figure it out while standing in a grave she was about to start digging again when the sound of Sakura's canteen hitting the ground caught her attention. Looking at the kunoichi, she saw that the pink-haired girl's focus was on the bridge which she stared at in shock. "It can't be," she said before leaping from the hole and began racing down the cliff-side heading towards the bridge.

Tenten refocused on the bridge and although knew something strange was going on since it was covered in ice wondered why it looked like Sakura had seen a ghost.

 ******************************* **

Kyuubi was waiting in the woods several miles from the prison having used her variant of the Hiraishin to teleport to a marker Nibi had left before running into the Anbu patrol led by Yuugao. She had considered Hiraishining directly into the prison but considering they didn't exactly know the security layout of the prison both she and Nibi considered it too great a risk. Instead the two-tailed cat believed she could extract herself with a minimal of fuss. Still if her fellow Bijuu didn't show in the next several minutes Kyuubi would be forced to return to the village since Ino and a rare appearance by Shiho the two currently assigned to observing her would be relieved and replaced by two not aligned with Naruto. She'd reappear the next day at a different time to see if Nibi was waiting for her.

It proved unnecessary though when with a rustle of leaves a naked and dirty Nibi, still looking like the assassin whose body she now possessed, dropped down in front of her. "My, what interesting attire you choose to make your exit in."

"Oh shut up," Nibi replied unamused by the smirk on Kyuubi's face. "I had to wait in a freezer while keeping my body functioning at the same time as I needed to keep it in a death like state. Do you know how hard it is to do all that?"

"I'd imagine it would be rather difficult."

"That's putting it mildly," Nibi said, "Luckily this Akame character didn't want my body lying around when Ibiki showed up, so the guards that took me down to the morgue slipped another body's toetag that was scheduled to be cremated on to me."

"I can't imagine he'll be too thrilled with that. I mean his best lead as to how the assassins got into the village ends up dead and then any evidence on where they came from goes up with the body due to a paperwork error. They're just asking for an investigation of the prison. Something I'm sure they'd be hoping to avoid."

Nibi just shrugged saying, "They're probably planning to pin the screw-up with the bodies on the attendant in the morgue. He's a civilian and a creep." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner to which Nibi responded, "The bastard groped me before sticking me in the oven. What kind of sick fuck feels up a corpse?"

"Someone who has probably spent too much time with them, and will probably make an excellent sap to pin the screw up on."

Nibi nodded before saying, "Well in any case, I think it's time I say good bye to this form."

"You might want to take it slow," Kyuubi attempted to say but before she got past 'you' Nibi doubled over in pain as her features began to bubble and shift about. As her face began taking on that of the woman she had looked like in the seal, her skin also darkened to match. Falling to her knees, her hair grew out and began to turn purple which spilled out over her back. Sighing at Nibi's impetuousness since she knew what she'd be expecting next, Kyuubi finished her sentence and waited for the changes to finish.

Nibi stood up with a grunt of pain saying, "You could have warned me how much that would hurt."

"I tried," Kyuubi replied and handed her a package, "In any case here." Nibi pulled the string that was tied around the brown paper. Pulling the paper away she saw replicas of the clothes that she had worn inside the seal. Kyuubi could see that Nibi was pleased so said, "I thought you'd like something akin to what you wore while training in your seal."

"These look exactly like them," Nibi said holding open the jacket.

"I have a good eye for detail. Use the scarf to cover your head when entering the village since I didn't know what you'd look like I said I never saw you unmasked. Also tucked inside with the rest of your clothes are forged documents from the Land of Lightning. Although they're the official documents, all the information is fake. I need to get back less my absence is noticed."

Nibi nodded saying, "I'll see you inside the village then, and be sure Naruto is waiting because I can't wait to test out this body."

Kyuubi grimaced having expected something like that so said bluntly, "I'm afraid for you, me, and one other our Naruto time is going to be nonexistent for the foreseeable future."

"What why?"

"Because if I'm guessing right once you return to the village we're all going to be watched like hawks."

"T-that's not fair," Nibi whined childishly.

"What part of our lives up to now has been fair," Kyuubi said with a small shrug. About to teleport away she remembered something she had wanted to point out to Nibi so said, "Oh by the way, I think you'll enjoy Yugito's contribution to the documents she procured for you."

As Kyuubi disappeared in fire and light, Nibi searched the pile of cloths for the paperwork she'd need to establish an identity in Konoha. Pulling it out she wondered what Kyuubi had meant until she read the name that had been entered into the form, "Yoruichi Shihôin." Smiling gently Nibi decided to quickly dress and return to the Leaf village. She'd study the other papers to learn more about the backstory she'd need to give to those in charge of village security, and hoped they'd quickly come to believe she wasn't a threat since she wanted to experience all that being a human had to offer.

 ******************************* **

Despite the number of water clones that kept throwing themselves against the ice encasing her and in turn freezing to make it thicker, Kushina was easily able to bust free sending ice shrapnel everywhere. Most of the remaining clones were destroyed under the barrage, and the few that remained didn't last much longer as her hair took on the form of several tails and spreading all around her impaled those that remained. As the clones turned back into water, Kushina searched about looking for the real Haku, but could find no sign of the missing-nin. That was until appearing from a puddle of ice behind her, Haku attacked delivering a kick to the side of the Kushina possessed Naruto's head. Kushina reacted immediately swinging around behind her as she turned to face the threat, but Haku ducked beneath the blow and struck Kushina in the face with a palm strike.

Kushina's head rocked back, but a chakra claw appeared from her chest and buried itself in Haku's. The long nails appeared from Haku's back clamping down to hold the missing-nin in place. Channeling her energy into Haku, she began to construct a new body by converting the matter of the ash surrounding the sacrifice as well as the cement beneath their feet. For the first time since the fight began Haku screamed in pain, but it was soon joined by a second voice as the sacrifice began to appear from out of Haku's back as if pushed out as the Ice User became more rooted in the living world. Kushina could see that the sacrifice had been a young woman about Naruto's age who was wearing a headband from a village whose symbol she didn't recognize. Once the kunoichi appeared fully she collapsed to the ground appearing physically unharmed confirming to Kushina the body had been held in flux in some pocket dimension between the two worlds. Once fully free of Haku the sound kunoichi hit the ground hard as she hadn't even tried to brace her fall still unconscious or even dead. Kushina watched the girl out of the corner of her eye for a moment to see which it was and seeing her chest moving kept her guard up in case she proved to be a threat.

Kushina began to tire which surprised her considering she had the power of the nine-tails at her disposal but figured that actually creating a body by converting the matter of the environment was a difficult thing even for a Bijuu. Digging deep into her reserves, Haku's body began to slide off her claws as it became more and more solid almost like how a kunai would be pushed out as a wound quickly healed from the inside out. Guessing that meant it was nearly over she channeled more chakra into the girl in a final push. Haku slipped free collapsing next to the kunoichi who had been the sacrifice used to bring her back to the impure world.

With her task complete her focus returned to the seal where she let go of her son stepping back and tried to remain standing. Her son shook his head waking from the unconscious state he had entered as Kushina's will took over for him. "What happened?" he asked, spinning to look at his mother.

"I-I think I used up a tad too much energy," Kushina said swaying before sinking to her knees.

"Mom," Naruto said worriedly, but as he took a step towards her began to fade from the seal. "What's going on?" he asked looking at his hand as he turned transparent.

"T-the seal's reacting to my taking over," Kushina answered trying to stand and exit the cage of the seal to her apartment recreation and her bed. "The seal will probably temporarily reassert a stricter control on my chakra. It's most likely a defense against the K…me from taking control despite how much Jiraiya has weakened it. It should return to normal soon. Naruto, there's something you should know about Haku. He's a…" Before Kushina could finish her sentence the seal fully expelled Naruto from it. Sighing, since she could just picture the scenario her son believing Haku was a boy would lead to. She knew there was nothing to be done about it since the seal was even preventing her from talking to him mentally at the moment so she dragged herself to her feet and after what felt like an eternity finally collapsed into her bed and channeled what little energy she felt she possessed into healing Naruto's body from her take over.

 ******************************** *

Naruto sank to his knees as he took control of his body once more. "Ow, ow, ow, ow," he said over and over again. He stopped as he noticed his hands were dark red and looked like a layer of skin had been peeled away leaving fresh but delicate skin behind. However even as he looked at it he noticed the skin turning white so figured his mother must be healing him. "Let's not do that again anytime soon mom," he thought towards her. But receiving no reply he guessed that since the danger had passed it seemed, so too had his ability to communicate with her.

"My, what an interesting ability you have developed," came an oily voice from behind him. Although it seemed slightly different from when he had last heard it, Naruto easily recognized Kabuto. Spinning in his kneeling position temporarily forgetting the pain he was in he reached for his pouch but found it missing. Noticing for the first time the ruined state of his clothes as well he cursed before growling, "Bastard, so it was you were behind this as well as behind defiling Zabuza and Haku's graves."

"Was that the name of Zabuza's companion?" Kabuto replied amused at Naruto's attempt to intimidate him. Kabuto was sure to keep the hood of his robe in place and held his hands down so that the sleeves kept them covered as he took a step towards Naruto and the two unconscious kunoichi behind him. He smirked although the blond didn't see it when Naruto stood weakly and stood in-between him and the girls. "Always playing the hero aren't you?" Giving a small shrug when Naruto didn't rise to the bait, he said, "Any way, yes it was me obviously. I had come to Wave to complete my collection and was surprised you showed up, but considering the name this bridge carries shouldn't have been I suppose. I did leave a mess of their graves after all. I thought I'd have a little fun with you and test my control, but as is often the case you've seem to have created a problem for me. Perhaps you'll be so kind as to tell me how you've managed to disrupt my control of Edo Tensei?" Seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at him Kabuto said, "No, I suppose not."

Naruto was formulating battle plans but no matter how he looked at it he knew he was in trouble. He could Hiraishin, he supposed, to any of his girls, but that would leave Haku and the other girl to Kabuto something he'd never do. Or summon Kyuubi, who would in turn bring back-up, to him by using the fox mark, however that could backfire big time as the cat would be out of the bag if Kabuto got away. But much to his surprise instead of attacking Kabuto tossed something at his feet. Keeping one eye on the robed man he looked to see what it was and saw a leather-bound book. "What's this?"

"You haven't just been a nuisance in my side," Kabuto replied. "Since it appears I'm going to need to reassess my plans to accommodate for this new wrinkle. I figure you can put the information in that book to good use in order to further delay Akatsuki as well." Kabuto pulled the hood of his robe down enjoying the shock he saw on the jinchuriki's face as he revealed his new look as Orochimaru's cells tried to take over, "I should take my leave before your two friends arrive. But we'll be seeing each other again Naruto, probably sooner than you think."

Kabuto began to sink into the ground as he took his leave of the blond. Naruto let him go but knew that was the best he could have hoped for considering his weakened state. Naruto moved towards Haku and felt for a pulse. He was surprised to feel one and quickly checked the Sound kunoichi as well. Struck by a sense that he should know the girl from Sound he tried to think of from where but gave up as he heard Sakura shout, "Naruto."

Turning to his lover, he saw her face twist from worry to straight up concern so figured he must look as bad as he felt. She quickly closed the distance between them saying, "Lie down let me heal you."

"Don't worry I'm fine," Naruto said although he had to fight down a hiss of pain from the hand she placed on his chest, "I probably look worse than I feel. Plus my mom will heal me up as good as new."

"Your mom?" Tenten said confused but was ignored for the most part due to how softly she had spoken

"Liar," Sakura said but knew Naruto was probably more concerned with the two unconscious shinobi. Looking at Haku, Sakura knew the theory she had come up with when she had seen the ice was true so said, "I thought as much. The reason the graves were disturbed was so someone could use Zabuza and Haku to perform…"

"Edo Tensei," Naruto said surprising her, "Yeah it was Kabuto. He also seems to have done something strange to himself as his skin was turning white like Orochimaru and it looked like he was growing scales."

Sakura looked worried but before she could ask about it further Tenten tired of being ignored said, "Look not that I don't mind not being in the know…but what the hell is going on?"

Naruto grunted in pain as he picked up Haku as well as the book Kabuto had left and not for the first time really questioned whether or not the ice bloodline limit user was a guy said, "I'll explain on the way back to Tsunami's but the short version is, Kabuto dug up the graves to resurrect Zabuza using this Edo Tensei jutsu. Apparently whatever my mom did while she was controlling me has prubably fucked with what he has planned since it appears she really managed to bring Haku back to life."

"Um, when you say your mom are you talking about the Kyuubi?" Tenten asked now more confused than ever.

Naruto sighed since he was really hurting and just wanted to get going. Sakura sensing that picked up the Sound kunoichi she recognized from the chunin exams saying, "Let's save the long version for later okay? I want to check out these two since from my research this shouldn't be possible. Plus once we reach Tsunami's you are going to sit still and let me heal you. Is that clear Naruto?"

Naruto smiled hearing Sakura use her stern tone of voice with him feeling it showed things had truly healed between them. "Yes ma'am," he replied beginning to walk back to Wave with Haku in his arms. He tried to rejoice in the miracle his mother had performed but couldn't completely in part to his concern about Kabuto. Another reason though was also due to his fear of how Haku would react to being alive once more in a world where Zabuza was not.

 ******************************** *

Haku could feel the strong arms cradling her, but wasn't truly aware of much else. She could hear snippets of conversation here and there as it sounded like two people were explaining something to a third, but it sounded like it was reaching her through a fog. Her awareness began to sharpen though as she noticed a shift in temperature like she had entered a warm home. As a result she could make out a fourth voice as it said, "You can take that one up to Inari's room, I'm sure he'll understand."

"Thanks," a familiar sounding female responded. It took on a questioning tone as it asked, "Naruto, are you sure you should be the one to check… um him?"

She could almost feel the nod the boy gave in reply as he answered, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking but I'm sure he'd be more comfortable knowing a guy undressed him before you checked him over."

Haku could sense the look that probably passed between the three women present before an unfamiliar voice said, "Uh… I really don't think that's a guy."

"Why would he lie?" Naruto asked walking up some stairs. Haku although on some level aware they were talking about her was still much too tired to do anything as she was laid on a large bed. She heard a bowl filled with water being sent on a nightstand next to her as well as a body sitting next to her on the bed.

"Thanks," Naruto replied to the woman that had left the bowl.

"You're welcome," Tsunami replied, "I'll let you get to it then."

A rag that had been dipped in warm water ran over her face as Naruto cleaned it from the grim and sweat accumulated during a fight. The feeling was enough to nearly put her back to sleep but then after he soaked and wrung out the rag again he again began cleaning her face and began working his way down. Something in the back of her mind began to panic which grew more pronounced as the robe of her hunter-nin costume was parted. Naruto sat her up to then to pull her turtle neck sweater off.

Once free of her sweater she began to force her eyes open since all that remained covering her chest was the tightly wrapped band of bandages she wore to hide her bust.

"Weird," Naruto said upon seeing the bandages that looked like they were wrapped around Haku's chest painfully tight.

Not thinking twice about it, he pulled free the clip holding them in place but immediately regretted it as Haku's chest suddenly expanded in a way he had seen happen numerous times when freeing his lovers' breasts from the various ways they contained them. His regret also stemmed from the sudden girlie shriek of, "Eeeeekkkkkkk," that was coupled with the ungirlie punch to the side of his jaw.

Sent flying from the bed, he crashed into the wall next to the door, and sat on the floor stunned not so much from the punch but from the fact that sitting on the bed with one arm covering her breasts was Haku and she was definitely not a boy. Wondering if his mom had somehow screwed up, he pointed at the kunoichi about to ask her if she had always been a girl but unfortunately he found himself on the wrong side of the door as it swung open as Sakura and Tenten rushed into the room from checking on the Sound kunoichi that between them had remembered was named Kin.

He grunted in pain causing Sakura to peer around the door saying, "Naruto! I'm sorry we just heard a shriek…"

She helped him back to his feet as Tenten simply said, "I told you that wasn't a guy."

Having grabbed up her robe and wrapped it around her revealing quite a bit of cleavage Haku said, "I'm sorry. I-I couldn't stop myself."

Naruto waved off the apology saying, "Happens all the time. But why'd you tell me you were a boy?"

Haku shrugged before saying, "As a missing-nin I found myself surrounded by unscrupulous people. Many of who wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of a young girl. Zabuza thought it best that I pretend to be a boy to protect myself, although there were quite a few who would also take advantage of boys."

Naruto chuckled to himself as Sakura set him on the bed taking the opportunity to scan him despite his earlier insistence that he was fine due to his mother healing him. "Maybe it doesn't help going around wearing such girlie looking clothes."

Haku smiled prettily remembering what she wore upon first meeting the amused blond. "I didn't think I'd run into anyone in the woods that day." Haku's smile melted into sadness saying, "Has it truly been four years?"

"Almost four years give or take a few months," Naruto replied, "Can you remember anything of what happened after your…"

"Death," Haku finished for the jinchuriki before shaking her head, "I remember the pain of your sensei's attack piercing my chest and grabbing his arm to give Zabuza the chance he needed to defeat him but after that nothing. It seemed like no time had passed at all when I found myself on the bridge."

Happy with what her scan of Naruto revealed to her, Sakura was tempted to kiss him lightly but resisted instead saying, "I believe that's due to those resurrected by Edo Tensei retain no memories of the afterlife."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"I'm not sure," Sakura admitted, "My research didn't say, but maybe because a soul pulled from heaven would be too traumatized by the loss of paradise to be of much use while one from hell would by the torments it suffered."

"You sure do know a lot about this jutsu Sakura," Naruto said brightly and wondered why Sakura frowned at his compliment.

He received his answer when she said, "R-right after you left the village on your training trip…and before I realized just how important you had become to me…"

Seeing Sakura struggling he figured it was because she feared broaching the subject of her old feelings for Sasuke. Grabbing her hand gently he said, "I understand, you knew we'd be forced to go up against Orochimaru when we saved Sasuke from him so wanted to know what we could expect to face from the snake bastard."

Sakura smiled at him giving his hand a squeeze and wished she could be a lot more affectionate. But such thoughts were put on hold as Haku asked, "I remember the fight with Naruto just now though so know I wasn't truly alive. How am I now so?"

Sakura let go of Naruto's hand to focus on the kunoichi to explain, "Well as near as can tell…" she paused to look at Naruto who nodded his head so she continued saying, "Naruto's Bijuu used it's chakra to give you a new body. There was a large amount of concrete missing from the bridge near where you were laying. I believe she used her chakra to transform the matter of the bridge into a flesh and blood body for you. It would also explain why Kin survived as well since Edo Tensei requires a living sacrifice, who joins the soul in death upon the completion of the jutsu."

"Kin?" Naruto said confused, "Who's that?"

"The girl that was on the bridge with you and Haku," Tenten answered. "Don't you remember her from the Chunin Exams?"

Naruto shook his head saying, "Not really, although she did seem familiar." Despite his words with the mention of the Chunin Exams he suddenly recalled, "She was the one Shikamaru beat, right?"

"Yes," Sakura answered, "She disappeared after the exams but it appears she was used as a sacrifice to power the Edo Tensei."

"Wait, are you suggesting she's been a sacrifice all these years."

Sakura shrugged unsure but said, "It seems likely I'm afraid. I can't find anything physically wrong with her but she's unresponsive which makes me believe it's mental. Since my research showed that her Teammate Zaku's body was used to revive one of the Hokage who battled the Third during the Invasion it seems likely. One of the Anbu watching the battle reported that Orochimaru summoned three caskets but one of the summonings was suppressed. It's likely that third casket contained her and I doubt Orochimaru would just release her afterwards so he probably stored her somewhere till Kabuto used her to summon Haku."

"That poor girl," Haku said having difficulty imagining being trapped in darkness for four years, "It's little wonder her mind would shut down."

Sakura nodded before saying, "Anyway we'll take her to the Leaf with us and I'll have Ino look at her."

"What about Kabuto?" Tenten asked rather glad for the situation since it took her mind off of her being bound to Naruto.

"We'll search the surrounding area for whatever rock he's hiding under. I don't want to leave until I'm sure he's not hanging around anymore." He added, "Plus it'll give me time to come up with something to report about what happened."

"You mean to the Hokage," Tenten said, her voice making it clear she didn't like the idea of Naruto lying to her idol.

Although his Hokage lover would be told everything Naruto didn't want to tarnish Tsunade's image in Tenten's eyes by admitting she was one of his lovers so said, "Don't worry, I'll tell her everything. I just don't want that it appears I can bring those resurrected by Edo Tensei back to life to become common knowledge."

Tenten seemed to accept his explanation so Naruto stood saying, "I'll let Sakura take over checking you out Haku. We'll talk more after she's done." Haku nodded giving him a weak smile, but behind her eyes Naruto could see an emptiness that made him fear the young woman was berating herself as a tool that had failed its wielder and didn't deserve her second chance at life.

 ******************************** *

Haku awoke to the feeling of a warmth beginning to spread through her that was followed by a desperate need for relief. Opening her eyes she saw Naruto snoring contently in the bed as he laid next to her and felt the warmth and need coursing through her spike. Fighting it down as she had most of the afternoon of her rebirth, as it was, she tried to concentrate on something else. Unfortunately the topic her mind chose was how she ended up sharing a bed with the attractive man.

After Sakura had finished her scan, Haku had asked to take a shower to clean up. She had quickly showered and found Tsunami had left her an oversized shirt and some sweats that were too big but could be tied to fit. She had joined the others downstairs afterwards, and had smiled as Tenten said, "I can't believe you actually though she was a boy." Haku had wondered why there seemed to be hint of an accusation in the tone of the brunette's voice.

She didn't give it much thought though as Sakura said, "Trust me I can. Naruto tended not to question what he was told back then. Besides Haku admits she was the one that told him that so drop it." Haku did wonder though if Sakura and Naruto were involved due to her stern response to Tenten something she could see was mirrored in Tsunami's face. Trying to figure out the dynamics between the three was proving confusing since Tenten seemed upset at the other two, who in turn seemed somewhat apologetic but with Sakura willing to push back when she felt the other kunoichi was just trying to start something.

Tenten let the matter drop probably due to it appearing that she might have been a little catty to the other two women present. Crossing her arms though she sat on an arm of the living room couch where it appeared someone had slept the night before. What followed was a planning session about possible places Kabuto may have holed up during his time in Wave. Haku tried to follow along and had managed to suggest the old treehouse hideout that she and Zabuza had used while working for Gato, but after that had needed to concentrate on suppressing the burning need her body began to feel. It had been an omnipresent feeling since awakening and probably since her rebirth, but it had suddenly spiked in intensity. Haku had been tempted to tell Sakura about it when the kunoichi had asked her about any strange feelings, but had been too embarrassed to bring up the fact that if felt like she really needed to give her body some relief.

She wasn't sure how long the meeting had gone on with Tsunami suggesting some places she had found during her many years in Wave, but from looking outside saw that the sun had set. Luckily the feelings welling up inside her had died down as Naruto said, "You two don't mind sharing with Haku right? I know we stashed Kin in Inari's room but I doubt Tsunami wants to listen to her old man complain about us using his room too. Plus I don't think Haku wants to be alone right now."

"Actually would you mind staying with me, Naruto?" Most of those present were surprised except for perhaps Sakura, but certainly no one more so than herself as she didn't know why she had asked the blond that.

Sakura quickly took charge saying, "You should do as she asks Naruto. We'll stay down here for the night."

Tenten looked less than pleased, but kept her displeasure to herself. "Okay," Naruto replied before moving towards the stairs with Haku falling into step behind him. After she pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed, Naruto waited until she pulled them over herself to take off his jacket revealing his black shirt and then climbed into the bed.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" she asked worried for his health since it was approaching fall so the weather tended to get cold at night.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Naruto answered, "I tend to run hot anyway."

Haku nodded although she wasn't sure if he was just uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed as a girl or not. In truth she was surprised she wasn't more uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a bed with him, but figured it may be due to his sleeping above the covers meant he was doing it for her comfort as opposed to hoping something might happen. "Thank you," she said before turning over to get some sleep. Naruto followed suit and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Now though with her body heating up Haku found herself wishing he was sleeping under the covers as well as pressed up against her. Perhaps due to the close proximity of the jinchuriki or even a lingering attraction she felt for him since the day on the bridge four years ago, her body wouldn't quiet down. No longer able to resist the call of her body she discreetly began to rub between her legs as she was curled up in a fetal position. Hoping that Naruto was as sound a sleeper as he had been in the forest when they first met she turned her face into her pillow to muffle the moan that nearly escaped. Stopping in her self pleasure long enough to untie the knot that had held the sweatpants up, as soon as it was free she plunged her hand into the pants past her shaved mound and began running her finger over her slit directly. Wanting to stare at the boy driving her wild at the moment she brought her other hand up to her mouth to bit on her knuckle to keep from moaning too loudly. As her folds grew slick with her excitement, she buried a finger inside her which in turn caused her too temporarily to release her finger allowing her to moan out loudly. Quickly biting down again, she slowed her pace but didn't stop while hoping he remained asleep. Luckily he did so only adjusting his position slightly so Haku soon found herself working her pussy back into a frenzy. Feeling her relief approaching she rubbed the palm of her hand up against her clit the small action causing her to stiffen as her orgasm washed over her body. Panting due to the exertion, she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her as she pulled her finger from her snatch. Still the embarrassment she felt still didn't prevent her from leaning up to place a light kiss against the blond man's cheek. But it doubled in intensity when he wrapped an arm around her to pull her tightly against him. Suddenly glad for the covers that separated them due to the wetness that had soaked into the sweats she wore. She debated about pulling free but was sure that action would wake Naruto so settled in against him while hoping she woke up first and tried not to think about how good it felt to be held in his arms.

 ******************************** *

Kyuubi was being pushed through the village in a wheelchair by Kaori the nurse that had been assigned to her. "You did quite well today at physical therapy. You must have been quite eager to begin to move it to such an earlier hour."

"Oh I wouldn't say eager," Kyuubi replied, "After all; you can be quite the sadist. But thank you for agreeing to take me in this morning." Truthfully Kyuubi's interest in attending her therapy session earlier had less to do with getting it out of the way but with Hinata, who was tailing her as part of the rotating set of guards and observers. Now under the watchful gaze of the Hyuuga princess, the Bijuu turned human could conduct one last piece of business before laying low for a while to hopeful appease Ibiki that she wasn't a threat.

"It was no problem," the nurse replied as she wheeled her patient deeper into Konoha's food district.

"This should be far enough," Kyuubi said making a show of trying to stand.

"Are you sure?" Kaori asked concerned although the woman's recovery seemed to rival some of the shinobi that had awakened in the coma ward.

"Yes quite sure, thank you" the Bijuu answered accepting the cane she had brought along from the nurse, "I'm sure you need to get back to the hospital and I need to meet with someone. It should also prove to be some good exercise."

"Just be careful not to overdo it and take plenty of rest breaks."

Kyuubi inclined her head at the advice before walking towards her destination. She had sent the letter out the night before to its intended recipient when one of the shinobi watching her had not been one of those loyal to Naruto. She had little doubt when the shinobi had reported it to his supervisor it had raised more than a few eyebrows. But with Nibi due to return to the village soon and the chances of all three of them being watched carefully as a result of this meeting, Kyuubi felt it was best to get it out of the way while Naruto was busy outside the village. That way, things would hopefully settle down by the time he returned.

Naturally she had timed the meeting for when one of Naruto's lovers could observe it so it would allow a more honest conversation. Spotting the woman she had sent for she walked with the cane as best she could and would be glad when she no longer needed to pretend to rely on it. Stopping at the table Karin was sitting at she said, "Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"N-no," the former Sound-nin and Heibi member replied having been startled from her thoughts.

Taking the open seat, the Bijuu said, "Good, I'm glad you agreed to meet with me."

"Um, what's this about exactly? And who are you?"

Kyuubi smiled at the question saying, "I'm like you in that I find myself bound to a certain man, but unlike you I know what my role is going to be."

Understanding that she was talking to one of Naruto's lovers, Karin relaxed since the letter had been rather vague just giving a time and place to meet. Glad that she guessed right that it had been the woman Tsunade had told her about she asked, "Am I to take it you're the one who is going to define my role now that I can't be a shinobi."

Kyuubi raised her arm to laugh musically into the sleeve of her kimono before saying, "Now dear Karin being a shinobi is something no one can take from you. However, there are dare I say roles that may very well be just as important to Naruto's ambition as those of the kunoichi he has thus far recruited."

"Like what?"

"Like say running a shipping company," Kyuubi said and smiled at the disbelief in Karin's face.

"You can't be serious," she replied shocked, "I have no experience in doing something like that."

"Are you sure?" Kyuubi paused to wave over a waitress and gave Karin time to mull over her statement as she ordered some tea and snacks.

"I think I'd know if I did."

"True, but you aren't looking at the big picture. You might have never run a company before but you have run one of Orochimaru's facilities. I doubt he was one to suffer fools so you must have done quite well in that regard."

"Sure, but there's a world of difference between running a prison and science facility and running a company."

"Probably not as much as you might think," Kyuubi replied as her order arrived. Pouring herself and Karin a cup she began to explain her reasoning saying, "For instance you have employees in both that serve under you. Not to mention a need to deliver a final product. However, instead of receiving the praise of a psychopath you get money for a job well done."

"But seriously, why me?" Karin asked sure there were those better suited among Naruto's lovers.

"Well because I feel you are most uniquely suited for the job. Not just of running the company but for how I want to use it in pushing forwards Naruto's goals. With your skills as an administrator as well as your knowledge of how shinobi tend to think it will make you an excellent facilitator."

"What exactly would I be facilitating?"

"Why opening new branch offices in the other shinobi villages. With your ability to read chakra you'll be able to know when you are pushing too hard or when a person is bluffing. In time I expect these offices to be raking in cash making it so that the other kage practically beg us to open one in their village. But it'll be the first couple of ones that will prove the most crucial which makes me believe you are the one best suited for the task."

Karin was pleased that she would have such an important role but before she agreed said, "It'll be likely that you and I will be put under a lot of scrutiny. Just meeting with me will probably throw up a red flag with the Interrogation Department."

Kyuubi nodded before gracing the red-head with a smile saying, "Yes but I've thrown up a few already, which is why it's best that you hurry and agree so that our self-imposed celibacy as result will be over by the time Naruto's business in Wave concludes or as soon after as possible."

Karin laughed, but growing serious stuck out her hand saying, "I accept."

"I never doubted you would for a second."

 ******************************** *

Naruto stood behind Haku as she prayed over Zabuza's grave. He, after awakening and finding that at some point during the night he had pulled Haku close to him, h had quietly extracted himself having had loads of practice with leaving a kunoichi's bed without waking her, and had sent several clones early that morning to fill the hole that Sakura and Tenten had dug when they had been investigating who had disturbed them. To buy his clones some extra time after she woke up several minutes later, he had taken Haku clothes shopping after breakfast. Haku had resisted at first, but relented when Naruto said he wanted her to have something nice to wear as they visited Zabuza. After she tried on several outfits which he had secretly bought and sent back to Tsunami's via clones, she had finally settled on kimono in much the same vein as the one she had worn when they first met.

He had asked if she wanted to buy some flowers but she had shook her head saying that she'd like to pick some on the way. The journey to the graves had been silent since Naruto knew Haku had a lot to process as it wasn't everyday one stood over their own grave.

Shaking himself back to the present, he figured Haku had been praying for roughly an hour. He didn't mind since Sakura and Tenten were currently checking out some of the sights they had thought Kabuto would be hiding at. He wasn't worried for their safety knowing he was just a jutsu away, and although Tenten wasn't wearing his mark he knew Sakura would stay close to her fellow kunoichi aware of just how dangerous Kabuto was.

As he watched Haku, he wondered if he should attempt to seduce the beauty but was a little nervous in the face of just how upset Tenten had been. A part of him felt that it would give the young woman something to live for since he feared without Zabuza that she would succumb to the hell that had been her life before meeting the missing-nin. But the part that held him back felt it was perhaps a bit of hubris on his part as for all he knew all Haku wanted to do with her new life was find a quiet place to live.

Clapping her hands to signal the end of her prayer, she turned to Naruto to say, "It was very kind of you and your team to give us a burial."

"It was the least we could do," he replied turning to walk next to her as she passed him. Falling into step he said, "Have you considered what you are going to do now?"

Haku remained silent for several minutes as they walked through the forest back to town. As they entered an area of the forest that struck Naruto with a wave of familiarity, although he couldn't place why she finally said, "No, in truth I'm now simply a tool without an owner. I do not know why the fates would choose me for this second chance, but I don't deserve…"

Naruto couldn't stand what he was hearing and before he could stop himself he had grabbed Haku by the shoulders and pushed her up against the tree. Looking down at his feet he said, "Stop right there! You aren't some tool incapable of dreaming yourself."

"Naruto," Haku said surprised at the passion in the boy's voice but not believing his words added, "Even though he was precious to me, Zabuza saw me as nothing but a means to an end. However I was happy, but knowing that I failed to save him..." She trailed off before shouting, "How am I supposed to go on living knowing that?!"

Naruto looked up meeting her brown eyes and she was surprised at the tears she saw there. Naruto couldn't help the tears in part due to the memories of the day but also that Haku, someone who had such an impact on him, viewed herself as worthless. Setting her straight he said, "As much as you loved and cherished Zabuza, he cherished you Haku. After you took Kakashi's Lightening Cutter, Zabuza acted as if your death simply gave him the advantage. He tried to remain the cold emotionless shinobi that he always presented to you. But deep down his heart was broken…" Haku's eyes grew wider and tears began to appear but he could tell a part of her didn't believe him so he continued, "Eventually Kakashi-sensei disabled both his arms though effectively ending the fight. Gato chose that moment to reveal he always intended to double cross the both of you. Zabuza still tried to act as if your death didn't matter even when Gato disrespected your corpse by kicking it in retaliation for his arm. I couldn't stand seeing your most precious person walking away as if you hadn't mattered so called him out on it. I can't recall exactly what I said but I'll never forget the sight of him crying as he told me how fighting broke your heart. Zabuza didn't die fighting Kakashi but traded his life to kill Gato using nothing but a kunai he held in his mouth in order to avenge the disrespect he paid to you."

Haku broke down into tears so Naruto pulled her into a hug adding, "Before dying he only wished that he could join you in heaven to remain at your side." As she vented her sadness he held her tightly saying, "The reason Kakashi was willing to let us bury you two here I think was because your lives taught me and my team so much about what it was to be shinobi. I vowed on your graves to live true to my own shinobi way, which was to protect those precious to me no matter what. I include you in that as well Haku."

Naruto felt her stiffen in his arms as her tears ended. He just held onto her but after several heartbeats felt a feather light kiss against his neck. He was wondering if he imagined it until he felt another and then another as Haku worked her way to his mouth. "Haku," he said surprised pulling away but looking into her eyes saw a combination of need and raw emotion. Swept up in her feelings he lowered his mouth to hers to drink of her lips. As they kissed Haku's arms moved from around his torso to wrap around his neck as she tried to pull herself deeper into the kiss and against his body. Naruto's hands wrapped around her torso but as their passion ignited he soon was gripping the cheeks of her ass.

Moaning as a result of his groping her butt she broke the kiss saying, "I-I've never felt so hot before. Naruto… I-I want you."

Gently kissing her, Naruto smiled at her saying, "I want you too, Haku. But you should know I've taken quite a few lovers and should we do this you'll be bound to me forever."

Placing her head against his chest she could hear his heartbeat, "Do you cherish your other lovers?"

"Yes, they're all very precious to me. They, much like you told me, are the reason I'm truly strong" Naruto replied and Haku could hear his heart beat steadily indicating he was telling the truth.

Moving her head to look into his eyes she placed a hand over his heart and asked, "Could you eventually view me to be as precious to you as them?"

"I already do," he said and Haku didn't need to feel his heartbeat to know he was being honest as his eyes conveyed the truth of it to her. Closing her eyes, she knew Naruto would see it as the invitation that it was and when his lips met her again allowed herself to be swept up in the feelings the blond was causing inside her.

As they kissed she began to backpedal until she was pressed up against a tree. Naruto broke the kiss in order to loosen the sash that held her kimono closed. As he worked the knot loose he began to focus on her neck and when it finally gave way began to move lower covering her chest in kisses after freeing her breasts of the bra he had just bought her. Grabbing one of her breast, he clutched it gently and then raised it to his mouth where he ran his tongue around the small areola of her tit. When her nipple stiffened in response he sucked it into his mouth where he flicked it with his tongue causing Haku to moan in pleasure.

Moving his focus to her other breast to give it a similar treatment, he occupied his other hand by sliding it down her body. As it passed over her stomach she shivered at not just his touch, but the knowledge of where his hand was heading. Sliding past the band of her panties he began rubbing along the outside of her pussy. As Naruto began to tease her pussy into readiness, Haku whose hands had been rubbing along Naruto's back brought them to his front where she slid the zipper of his jacket down. She missed his hands and mouth as they moved away from her erogenous zones in order to free himself of his jacket. Before he could put them back though she moved forward to grab his shirt and pulled it over his head. Once his shirt was lying on the forest floor she placed several kisses against his chest and paid extra care to his nipples as well. Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders to push her kimono free which slid to the ground pooling around her feet. He took a moment to stare at the beauty as she stood before him in only her panties he said, "Beautiful."

Haku blushed at the compliment, and as he held his arms open to her, she quickly closed the small distance between them. Once she was wrapped in his strong arms they kissed again their tongues moved around and against each other in a slow dance. Grabbing the cheeks of her ass he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He broke the kiss to search the area for a comfortable place to set the kunoichi down and finding it proceeded to carry her towards it. Laying her on the ground he resumed kissing her along her neck, chin, and cheek before zeroing in on her mouth as his hands ravished her body.

As they made out among the trees and grass he ran his hand along her side sliding it into the waistband of her panties and as she raised up her hips he slid them down her legs. Then placing kisses along her body he worked his way down to her wet core. "D-don't look," she said trying to cover her vagina from his eyes with her hands.

But Naruto insistently moved them away saying, "Don't get shy on me now Haku. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Haku could think of plenty to be self-conscious about but her mind went blank as Naruto began to please her pussy using his very talented and experienced tongue. Soon the hands that had been trying to hide her quim away were buried in Naruto's hair as they pulled him towards her. As her body released more and more of her juices, he began to focus his tongue on her clit as he added two of his fingers inside her. Working them in and out he began to flick her clit with her tongue and soon Haku was moaning his name. With a loud shout of, "Oh kami yes eat me," she came and coated his mouth in her release.

Naruto worked his way back up Haku's body and reaching her mouth kissed her allowing her to taste her own essence. "Mmm," she moaned into the kiss as her tongue wrestled with his.

While making out with the kunoichi, he freed his cock from the confines of his pants and as it pressed up against Haku she stiffened as if it burned her. She tentatively reached down to grasp it causing Naruto to groan as she began to lightly stroke it. Emboldened by his sound of pleasure she asked, "Does this feel good?"

"Mmhmm," he moaned as her pace increased.

"I imagine it will fell much better when it's being gripped by my tight pussy," Haku breathed into his ear nearly causing Naruto to blow his load right on the spot. Guiding it to her hole she said, "There's no need to hold back Naruto, all that I am is yours to take."

Naruto hesitated at her entrance to stare into her eyes saying, "From this point on Haku you're mine. But that also means I'm yours as well and I'll do all that I can to protect your dreams for a change."

Naruto then pushed inside her and the tears that appeared in her eyes weren't all due entirely to the pain of losing her virginity. Naruto kissed them away as he remained still to give her time to adjust to the new experience. Once she had grown used to being stuffed with his cock she moved her hips ever so slightly which he took as a sign she was ready for him to move. He moved slowly concentrating on pleasing his newest lover through kisses and touches over simply plowing away at her. As his actions worked Haku up, she wrapped her legs around him locking her ankles behind his back. Her hips then began meeting his thrusts and she began moaning louder and louder every time his dick was fully buried inside her.

"How…how is it?" she asked trying desperately to get him to increase his pace.

"Your pussy? It's fucking fantastic," Naruto groaned resisting the urge to simply churn away at her, "It's so fucking hot and wet inside you that it's hard to believe this is your first time."

"It's because I've never felt so hot before," she panted reaching her breaking point she pleaded, "Please, I need…I can't stand it anymore…. Pound me into the ground. I…I need this release."

Naruto smiled in the midst of a kiss to her neck and getting to his knees pulled Haku up as well. There he began to forcefully slide her up and down his cock causing the Ice Maiden to begin writhing in pleasure. Shaking her head back and forth her long hair flying about behind her she moaned, "Yessss…that's it…oh yes it's so good Naruto."

"For me to," the jinchuriki moaned, "It almost feels as if my dick is going to melt your that fucking hot… like there's a fire burning inside you."

"Yes…melt me Naruto…make that fire burn as only you can…oh yes…"

Naruto groaned as Haku suddenly bit into his shoulder to prevent her yells from getting any louder. Suddenly she grew taunt and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Her pussy began convulsing around his cock letting him know that she was cumming. Being milked of his essence by her thirsty pussy he let go as well coating her insides and letting her womb drink of his seed. Haku sagged in his arms and as their two sweat soaked bodies cooled down Naruto though he could feel a chill growing in the air.

Moving with his new lover towards a tree he rested against it and smiled as the sleepy sounding Haku snuggled into his chest muttering, "Mmm, so warm." He looked up at a nearby tree and to his surprise spotted the old hatch marks that he and Sasuke had carved as they practiced tree climbing. Figuring that was why the area had seemed familiar he was lost to his memories of the happier days of Team Seven. But he supposed that was just him looking at things with rose tinted glasses as it wasn't long after that before things began to fall apart. However, before he could get too depressed about the matter he noticed that it had begun snowing. Although summer was turning into fall it was still too early for snow so looking at the woman in his arms wondered if she was behind it like he had though her spirit had been after Zabuza confessed how much she had meant to him. Although never one to have enjoyed the snow, if Haku's happiness was tied to such a change in the weather then he hoped it snowed every day.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Return to Wave: Tsunami**

"What strange weather we're having," the cashier said to Tsunami as she paid for the groceries she needed for the meal she was going to make for her shinobi guests later.

"Yes, that short snowfall was unexpected."

"Yeah, it sort of reminded me of that night when Gato died."

"Here let me get those for you," Naruto said grabbing up the bags for Tsunami and heading for the exit. Feeling a little self-conscious since he was of the mind Haku had been responsible he wanted to get going before anymore parallels could be made.

"Well see you next time," Tsunami said wondering why Naruto had seemed so uncomfortable about a simple discussion of the weather.

"By the way Tsunami," the cashier said stopping the only slightly older woman, "Who's the hunk? He looks sort of familiar."

Aware that Naruto wanted to keep a low profile and not too surprised that he hadn't been recognized yet since he had changed so much she said, "He's a shinobi from Konoha. I've hired him to help with some odds and ends around the house."

"I could think of a few uses for him, but they'd mainly center on the bedroom," the shop clerk said with a lusty grin on her face.

Tsunami blushed saying, "Now you, you're married."

"But you're not," she replied quickly, "I mean what are your thirty-five, thirty-six?"

"Thirty-three," Tsunami replied proudly although worried she did look older than she was.

"All I'm saying is that if I was in your position, that fine piece of man would be putting in all sorts of work but not of the manual labor variety. I understand being loyal to your husband's memory but don't be letting a chance for a little fun slip away. You have needs too."

Blushing Tsunami quickly bid the woman good-bye before leaving the store. Finding Naruto waiting for her she tried to ignore the clerk's words which was difficult due to his good looks but also due to perhaps the most attractive thing she found about him was his attitude. Fighting her blush down, she said, "You really didn't need to escort me to the store. "

"Well Haku was a little tired after visiting Zabuza's grave and since I'm not sure if Kabuto is still around I think it's best if we remain cautious. I've been leaving clones around your house since yesterday."

Tsunami was surprised that she had been so well protect since she hadn't seen any of them but guessed she shouldn't have been all things considered. Thanking the young man, she admitted to herself that knowing that did make her feel safer especially considering how serious the three Leaf-nin were taking the threat Kabuto posed.

Tsunami stopped suddenly to look at an old rundown building that she often would gaze at whenever she would go into the main part of town. "What is it?" Naruto asked with a mixture of concern and curiosity. The concern coming from the fear she might have caught a quick glimpse of Kabuto, His curiosity stemmed from what else Tsunami could find interesting in the large neglected three story mansion.

"Oh nothing," she replied beginning to walk again.

"Ah come on you can tell me," the blond man said playful causing her to smile at his light-hearted nature.

Relenting she said, "That building used to be a famous hotel on the Island. It was called the Whirling Tides Manor and people from all over would come to stay there. Then…"

"Gato happened," Naruto said having a keen idea of what had happened after.

"Yes, it was just before he took control of all the shipping companies," Tsunami said surprising Naruto. Able to see it on his face she explained, "As a large and expensive resort, lots of the people that could stay there tended to be able to get to Wave without Gato's ships. Therefore to truly cripple the economy of the village he did everything in his power to shut it down. He'd send his thugs to intimidate guests, or use the shipping companies he already did own to prevent the hotel from getting the supplies it needed to run smoothly. In time people stopped coming and once it shut down he simply bought it and bordered it up before buying out the other companies to create his monopoly."

Looking over his shoulder at the hotel he asked, "Still if Wave's coming back why hasn't anyone bought it yet?"

"The remnants of Gato's company still own it. I've thought about buying it from time to time, but it's one of their most expensive holdings and last I heard they had an investor lined up that wants to tear it down to build a casino."

"You don't sound too happy about that," Naruto said able to easily hear the melancholy in the woman's voice.

Sighing she said, "I suppose a casino would be good for the town, but truthfully I think it lacks the class that the hotel does."

"Well if you did buy it you could have your dad fix it up on the cheap."

"I'm more than capable of doing that myself," Tsunami said proudly. "My dad always wanted a boy and was a little disappointed he had a girl, which is why he taught me all about being a carpenter. I simply stopped after Inari was born." Looking back at the Whirling Tides Manor she said, "I guess it's just that with Inari growing up so fast, I thought it would be nice to have something new for me to pour my efforts into."

Understanding where the woman was coming from Naruto gave the old hotel one last look and couldn't help but agree that a casino would be a tacky replacement for the majestic looking building.

 ******************************** *

Jiraiya had received the summons that Tsunade had left with one of his various contacts. Although he had ignored one once already, since he had felt he was close to narrowing down Akatsuki's main base. But since the contact with the information had gotten himself killed when said organization had believed he might have been a security leak after two of their attempted jinchuriki abductions had gone poorly, he found himself no closer to finding said base so felt it best to answer the summons. But first one of the people he paid to keep him abreast of what was new and exciting in Konoha had also left him a message. Deciding that after months of tracking down leads that could have let him find Akatsuki's leadership only for it to literally lead to a dead-end he could use a little pick me up decided to meet with the contact first.

As he made his way to the meeting point, he reminded himself to tell Tsunade to be weary of the Hotspring Village. His reason being that it was likely the former shinobi village wasn't just the tourist trap it claimed to be. When the man claiming he had information on Akatsuki's main base hadn't shown Jiraiya had searched him out only to find him in his small apartment with his heart ripped out. While the man's killer had been careful to remove all evidence of his connection to Akatsuki, he hadn't been nearly as much so with the information that the snitch was a go-between for the criminal group and the Hotspring Daimyo. To Jiraiya the setup reeked of a subtle attempt to screw over the Daimyo that Akatsuki thought had betrayed them by leaving only enough evidence that someone looking into them would make the connection. That in turn most likely being countries with jinchuriki that were being targeted by the Akatsuki.

Jiraiya pushed that to the back of his mind as he spotted the contact he was meeting with on a bench near the Konoha Shinobi Academy. "Nice day," he said sitting down leaving a sizeable gap between them.

"Great day," the man replied looking up from the paper he was reading.

"So you said you had something for me?"

The man replied with a robust grin saying, "I've got the mother-load…" The bathhouse attendant then proceeded to spill the beans on a new organization that he claimed was made up solely of S-ranked beauties.

Naturally such information needed to be acted on immediately since the attendant had timed their meeting for one of the scheduled meetings of the Konoha Women's Bathing Association, which is why Jiraiya soon found himself crouched in some bushes behind the fence that separated the baths from the surrounding forest. Much to his surprise there was already a hole for him to peek through but he figured it was the man who had informed him of the group thinking ahead. Writing in his notepad to give the man a little extra for his foresight, he began to look through the hole and couldn't believe his luck as he caught sight of Anko. Not believing his good fortune since she was one of the few kunoichi he'd never been able to peek on before, which he sometimes suspected was due to Orochimaru's wanting to annoy him so had trained her in the ways of blocking his attempts. Granted, she was sitting in the water up to her neck, but the true art of the peeker was patience and he knew he had the patience to wait for the inevitable moment of glory when she'd stand to get out of the water. But as hot and sexy as Anko was, it was the women sitting next to her, also sitting with the water up to her neck, that truly peaked his interest, sweet and sensual Shizune. He supposed it was due to her representing the forbidden fruit since he imagined that if Tsunade had ever learned he had peeked on the woman his end would be as brutal as it was swift.

However, it wasn't just his strength of his skills in stealth that made Jiraiya a veteran of peeking on women. It was his instincts, and despite the potential of seeing two young women in all their glory something about it was bothering him. He felt that perhaps it was a sense that things were falling into place a little two easily for him. Such as the hole being located at the perfect spot but also conveniently placed where the water was deepest so anyone he saw would be submerged. Then there was the fact that he could hear other women talking about various topics but no one had really moved since his arrival nor entered or left the bath. He looked down at his notepad tempted to ignore the feeling that he was being set-up since it was a prime bit of research he stood to gain. "But perhaps too prime," he thought looking back up about to take one last glimpse before leaving.

Jiraiya's heart stopped beating though as looking through the hole at him was the golden-brown eye that he easily recognized. "Um…urk" he started to say but found his ability to speak hampered as Tsunade's hand shot through the wooden fence to grab him around the throat. Being pulled bodily through the wood, she tossed him onto the ground as the various women he had heard gathered around him, among them Shizune and Anko, who much like all the other women were wearing flesh colored bathing suits.

Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she approached him said, "I should have known word of our little bathing club reaching your ears would bring you scampering back to the village faster than me summoning you."

Although not exactly true, he figured Tsunade wasn't going to listen to his excuses so prepared to meet his maker and upon noticing the suits which blended into the women's skin nearly perfectly thought of a movie line that he had heard once which had been set in space in a galaxy far, far away, "It's a trap."

 ******************************** *

The sound of concrete being smashed filled the backyard of Kyuubi's mansion as workers destroyed the pool that resided there. The pool had become rather infamous due to the luxurious and debauched parties that her body's husband had thrown. Not that what Kyuubi had planned to replace it with couldn't be described as just as hedonistic, but since it was so they could be free to be with the man that she and her fellow Harem members had feelings for, felt that perhaps it was a tad nobler.

Standing and leaning on her cane as she watched the crew dismantle it in order to build a far more natural looking hotspring complete with grotto she was interrupted from her gazing by a stern voice saying, "You've must have heard some of the tales of what happened here."

"I have," Kyuubi replied not turning to look at the Head Interrogator of Konoha, Ibiki Morino. "Although to be honest my destroying it has less to do with the parties my ex-husband threw but with a new club I've joined."

"You wouldn't be talking about the Konoha Women's Bathing Association, would you?"

"I am. Strange, you don't strike me as the type of man to be interested in such things."

"I've heard some people speaking of it," the special jounin admitted, "I suppose considering some of the suspected members of the group I can understand their interest."

"Hence the reason we need a quiet place to gather and simply enjoy all an outdoor bath has to offer. As I'm sure you are quite aware this village is filled with perverts. Yet, I doubt you're here to talk about such things, are you?"

"No," Ibiki replied before crossing his arms across his chest in order to intimidate the woman somewhat to cause her to slip up if she was a threat. He frowned when she barely seemed to register his attempt but carried on saying, "You should know we've caught the last assassin."

"Yet, it doesn't seem that you are too pleased by this development" Kyuubi said, easily picking up the dissatisfied tone in the interrogator's voice.

"Due to a decent amount of stupidity on everyone involved part my best lead seems to have gotten herself killed. What's worse, as a result of some slob's inability to match the paperwork of the corpses together, she ended up going up in smoke literally. Although there seems to be evidence that he was working off the books for your siblings so perhaps was covering for them unaware that they had killed each other in the fallout of their failure to kill you."

Kyuubi kept the frown she felt from appearing hoping that Ibiki wasn't grouping Yuugao in with Akame and the others. But she let the matter drop positive that if push came to shove Tsunade could easily state that the Anbu captain was acting in the best interest of her command. "That would seem to lend credence to my theory of a conspiracy though, now wouldn't it?"

"It would, but it doesn't discount you being a part of it. Your bodyguard could have just as easily killed your siblings and staged the scene to look like they killed each other. She could be using the time she is supposedly looking for the third assassin to dispose of any evidence to link you to the murders. A possible theory considering the strange company you've been keeping lately"

Kyuubi didn't keep the smile she felt from appearing as she turned to face the man for the first time since his arrival. "Ah, now we get to the heart of the matter," she said her tone amused and letting the man know she was aware of the true reason for his visit.

Ibiki nodded as if praising her for being a good partner in their verbal dance. "I see so you were expecting a visit from me due to who you visited yesterday."

"A visit, not exactly," Kyuubi admitted, "But I did expect your scrutiny of me to increase and perhaps an unseen escort to report on my activities. I know a great deal of incidents have been occurring around me lately and while some have been outside of my control. My taking an active role in others is bound to cast suspicion on me."

"I take it your meeting with Karin is one of these you consider just you taking an active role."

"That's right. I hired her to be the new president of my company."

"Rather strange, you trusting a Sound-nin so quickly after she defected from her village."

"She didn't defect from her village but the young man who she had chosen to follow which resulted in many of her choices for the past several years."

"Still it leaves me with lots of unanswered questions, such as why her?"

"Her wonderful abilities naturally," Kyuubi said as if it was obvious, "I'm actually surprised you would pass up on her."

"She's made a career of defecting from villages."

"All for the affections of a man she was in love with."

"Not exactly an excuse I'd be willing to accept as valid."

Kyuubi giggled into her sleeve causing the stern man's perpetual frown to deepen. "I highly doubt that you'd accept any reason as valid." Ibiki nodded his head at her point so expanding her reasoning said, "I think you shinobi tend to forget that you are raising children to be soldiers. Why if Karin had been a civilian many of her actions might have been construed as those of a love sick girl who ran away from home for the boy she loved."

"Perhaps, but she was a kunoichi and has been trained to ignore her emotions."

"I suppose, but doing such is easier said than done and one's youth is often the time when they make the mistakes and learn the lessons that will help guide them into adulthood. Now, I'll admit that some people seem incapable of learning from their missteps, but I believe Karin has. Not to mention that falling for the wrong man is something that I can attest to as well. And then there is her ability to actually tell if a person is lying merely from sensing their chakra. I don't think I need to explain to you why having a president who can do that is a godsend."

Kyuubi could see that Ibiki had considered that as well but had been bound by his own sense of what a proper shinobi was. He nodded in acceptance of her reasons but said, "I guess we'll see if this is a wise decision on your part or not. But I still have two other matters I have to clear up."

"Those being…"

"First is, just where the hell is this bodyguard of yours?"

Kyuubi shrugged saying, "She'll turn up I suppose, unless the assassin managed to get the drop on her before being caught. I doubt it, but if she's alive she'll show."

"How can you be sure?"

"She hasn't been paid yet," Kyuubi answered able to see Ibiki easily bought her reason although she highly doubted he knew just how the woman expected to get paid, with a thorough fucking from Naruto.

"Well if she does turn up and somehow manages to sneak in again I expect you to contact me." He waited until Kyuubi nodded before saying, "Now let's just assume your theory of a conspiracy is true, who is it in the village that stands to gain the most with you out of the way since with your siblings both being dead I doubt they were the ones in charge?"

Kyuubi had an excellent idea of whom, but since Ibiki poking around could present a danger to Nanabi and Mikoto should he begin focusing on the prison said, "I don't know. It could be anyone perhaps my siblings were smuggling something for a shinobi to make a little profit on the side. Or any other number of shadowy under the table dealings. If you want I can make any records they kept available to you." Kyuubi could see it was the perfect thing to say to the man. She doubted that the increased number of people watching her would be pulled but that would come eventually. Plus it would distract Ibiki while Nanabi scouted the prison since she doubted Danzou had ever met with the two siblings of her body. She suspected he had used his Root members or unsuspecting civilians being controlled by his Yamanaka to meet with the pair to create the impression of some unheard of organization. Since her body's siblings only cared for money she doubted they had ever dug too deeply into whom they were dealing with as their deaths had certainly proved that they underestimated him. In any case she just wished Nibi would hurry up and make her appearance since the sooner her, Karin, and Nibi could show they were simply interested in getting on with their lives and meant the village no harm. The sooner they would be free to be with Naruto.

 ********************************

Jiraiya awoke slowly and was surprised to not find himself in the hospital hooked up to various machines intent on keeping him alive. He could hear the scribble of a pen followed by the sound of a stamp being pressed onto a piece of paper. Guessing himself to be on the couch that Tsunade kept in her office he considered pretending to stay asleep hoping she'd leave the room so he could sneak out. However, his plan was dashed by Tsunade saying, "I know you're awake."

Jiraiya sat up and to his surprise the number of files in Tsunade's out bin was stacked hire than those in the in one. "How long was I out for?" he asked figuring the fact that he didn't hurt meant the beating he had sustained from the angry women might have had him laid up for months. He could easily see Tsunade simply hooking his broken body up to an I.V. on her couch and letting fate decide whether he lived or died.

"A half hour," Tsunade answered, before adding as a result of his disbelieving face, "You fainted causing many of those interested in pounding on you to lose interest. Although I'd be careful leaving the village if I was you."

Jiraiya nodded and getting down to business said, "The summons must have been rather important if you aren't currently trying to rearrange my facial features with your fists."

To his surprise Tsunade seemed rather nervous to explain but after taking a deep breath said, "It involves your godson and a jutsu."

"What's he gotten himself into this time?"

Tsunade blushed thinking to herself, "It's not so much what as who." She grinned at her mental joke before saying, "Well… let's just say it's a jutsu that's kind of made him popular with the ladies."

"How so?" Jiraiya asked confused which he could see in turn confused Tsunade since she probably figured he'd pick up on her hint.

"Um…you know," she replied trying to fight her embarrassment from coming up with a way of telling her old teammate she was currently sleeping with his apprentice without actually saying it.

"Not really," the toad Sage replied confused, "I mean are they going crazy over how powerful it is. I remember when Minato mastered the Hiraishin once ever kunoichi realized how powerful he was going to become well he needed to beat them away with a stick. So just what does this jutsu do to make all the ladies go crazy over my apprentice?"

Sighing since she figured Jiraiya needed a blunt answer she said, "It makes them want to strip naked and take him to bed."

"The jutsu does?" Jiraiya said having a hard time believing Naruto would spend any time trying to develop such a jutsu.

"More or less, it's helped along by his looks and personality."

Hearing the dreamy and flattering tone in Tsunade's voice, Jiraiya's eyes went wide upon realizing, "You're one of the ladies he's used this jutsu on!"

"That's right," Tsunade said glad her office was soundproof since Jiraiya had practically leapt from the couch to point at her as he yelled his statement. Now that the cat was out of the bag she found it easier to explain saying, "It's called the Temptation's Touch. He was given it by a man named Kanji during his training trip with you."

Tsunade stopped her explanation and sighed as she noticed that it appeared Jiraiya wasn't listening since tears were leaking from his eyes in waterfall proportions as he mumbled to himself, "He's surpassed me," over and over again.

After several minutes her impatience got the better of her as she shouted, "Can you try acting serious?" Jiraiya went ramrod straight and focused on her again. Starting over she said, "Now as I was saying…" Going over what had transpired and they had learned over the close to ten months that Naruto had begun trying to unite the villages, although she had skipped over Konan and Akatsuki as well as the specifics of the sex involved despite Jiraiya's pleading for some details, she finished by saying, "That's basically where we are now."

Jiraiya sunk back into the couch trying to process what he had been told. He noticed that Tsunade seemed to be still holding something back, but ignoring it for now asked, "Are you happy?"

"More than I've ever been," she answered honestly.

Jiraiya nodded a bit sadly for himself but cheering up almost immediately sat back in the couch and crossing his legs said, "Whew, now that's a load off my mind."

Tsunade was confused by the strange response but figured Jiraiya didn't want to dwell on the missed opportunity with her so she asked, "Why's that?"

"Well for a while there I was kind of afraid he was gay. I mean you should have heard him during the trip it was Sasuke this and Sasuke that."

"I assure you he's definitely not."

"I don't know. I might need some details to convince me."

"Jiraiya," the Hokage warned dangerously.

"I'm kidding," He replied quickly, "Man, sex for peace. Why didn't I think of that?" Turning serious though he said, "This Danzou situation has me worried however. Are you sure the Bijuu can be trusted?"

"Kyuubi and Nibi, yes," Tsunade said positive of her answer, "Nanabi though does give me some pause especially since she seems to be the most essential part of the plan. But I'm leaving learning about what's going on in the prison to Kyuubi. For now I'm concentrating on the chaos that Akatsuki is causing along with how the other villages are reacting to it. Not to mention the vote I'm trying to get through the clan council."

"I noticed you skipped over them," Jiraiya said leaning forward in interest since if Naruto's goal was to take up his dream of a peaceful shinobi world it would seem necessary to have a plan in place for the group which was standing in its way.

Tsunade's face grew pained for a moment before she said, "I know…the reason is that the supposed leader of Akatsuki's dream is also peace."

"Well whoever that is has a funny way of going about achieving it," Jiraiya said in disbelief considering that the moves they've made almost seemed assured to cause war to break out.

"Yes…Jiraiya there's a reason why he shares your dream."

"Which is?"

"You trained him," Tsunade said and from the way her fellow Sannin's face drained of color she knew he understood what she was implying.

"You mean…?"

"Yes, he's one of the orphans you looked after during the Second Shinobi World War."

"How…which one… I mean…"

"We know this because one of the members of Akatsuki is Konan." Tsunade stopped giving Jiraiya time to process, she saw that he made the connection that the woman was also one of Naruto's lovers. He nodded his head indicating her to continue her explanation, "His name is…"

"Nagato…" Jiraiya said unable to stop himself from interrupting, "It's him isn't it?"

"Yes, after you left they followed your dream to unite their home country which is when they first formed Akatsuki."

"I had heard rumors that Akatsuki originally sprung up during the Third Shinobi War. But I couldn't get any details on them from that time."

"I'm not surprised," Tsunade said closing her eyes knowing the next part would be hard for Jiraiya to bear. "Yahiko was the leader then…"

"Was," Jiraiya said his tone sounding dead.

Tsunade nodded, "I'm afraid so…Their group became too well respected and known in Ame. It was only a matter of time before Hanzo got word of them and seeing them as a threat to his rule he set a trap for Akatsuki's leader…with Danzou's help."

"What? Why would Danzou aid Hanzo the Salamander?"

"I don't know. I'm afraid even Konan doesn't know that. All she knows is that Root was a part of the trap set for Yahiko. With their help they had captured Konan to lure the other two into a trap. There Hanzo attempted to force Nagato to choose between his two friends lives. Yahiko took the choice from Nagato and Hanzo by impaling himself on the kunai Nagato was wielding. He passed his will onto Nagato but seeing his friend's death caused something to snap inside him. He summoned some sort statue with which he devastated both Root and Hanzo forces. He rescued Konan but something became dark in both of them as a result of this encounter. They decided to continue with making peace Akatsuki's goal but their methods changed drastically."

Jiraiya was sitting with both feet planted on the floor his forearms resting on his knees as he looked down at his feet. After several moments he said, "This is my fault. I should have brought them back with me. But I was so damn sure Nagato was the one that once I felt I had trained him that I should step back and let things precede as foretold to me."

"You can't blame yourself for this," Tsunade said soothingly getting up from her desk to place a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder. "You gave those kids more of a chance than they otherwise would have. They lived for years after you left. It was Danzou and Hanzo that caused this not you."

Jiraiya placed his hand on hers before looking up and saying, "Thanks," trying to lighten the mood he added, "Do you think Naruto would be up for a little three way action sometime?" The hand on his shoulder clamped down painfully and Jiraiya had just enough time to register that the beating he had averted earlier was about to be delivered. As Tsunade's fist grew closer and closer to his face he thought, "In case I don't survive this I pass my will onto you Naruto."

 ******************************** *

Tenten grumbled to herself as she tried to get comfortable on her sleeping mat. But her mood grew worse as she turned to see Sakura's abandoned one. Rolling onto her back again, she stared up at the ceiling trying to ignore what was probably going on above her. Thinking back to earlier in the day, she frowned since it had been easily apparent to tell that something had happened between Naruto and Haku. After spending most of the day searching for Kabuto, she and Sakura had returned to find Naruto sitting in the kitchen as Tsunami prepared a meal for them. They had filled him in that the treehouse hideout was a bust as were some of the surrounding areas that Tsunami had suggested. It was in the midst of formulating a search plan for the next day that Haku had joined them.

Tsunami had said, "I'm glad to see you are feeling more rested."

It had readily apparent for Tenten to see that Haku hadn't exactly been sure what Tsunami was referring too, but had nevertheless she said, "Thank you… I suppose I was feeling a tad worn down."

The sweet smile she had given Tsunami melted into a sultry one as the mother turned back to what she was cooking and the kunoichi's gaze fell onto Naruto. Haku took a seat next to Naruto as they picked up planning for the next day. Tenten had simply sat back and watched feeling annoyed that Sakura didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that Naruto had gone and added another girl to his collection. Why such a thing bothered her, considering her supposed lack of interest in being with the jinchuriki, she couldn't say. But her feeling of annoyance and perhaps a bit of jealousy, intensified after dinner when Haku asked that again Naruto spend the night with her.

The way Sakura had quickly agreed, since if it was apparent to her that Naruto and Haku had slept together then she assumed the pink-haired girl must have known as well really pushed her buttons the wrong way. Her irritation only grew more intense as almost immediately after dinner and everyone turned in for the night Sakura, having waited until Tsunami had settled in her bedroom, which was on the first floor with them, threw off her covers to reveal she was wearing a sexy red silk bustier along with matching panties and a garter belt. The straps of the garter belt were attached to light red sheer stockings. Sakura sent her a smile before stealthily climbing the stairs no doubt to join in with whatever was transpiring between Haku and Naruto.

Tenten had resolved to just roll over and go to sleep. But her body was haunted by memories of the night with Naruto and refused to let her slip into slumber. Her body seemed to hijack her thoughts as it replayed for her the night of her first one night stand. She had just been shot down by Neji and her fellow kunoichi graduates had teased her for setting her sights too high. To Tenten their jests had sounded sort of bitter which she attributed to their own hopes for a date with the Hyuuga had been dismissed by the boy. She guessed that they had taken offense that the supposed tomboy had thought she could succeed where they had failed. Taking her leave as two of the girls began arguing over whose boyfriend was better, which naturally ended up with them bragging about their men's skills in the bedroom, Tenten had decided she was going to prove she could be just as sensual as any of them.

She had henged herself as a civilian woman and headed to a nearby bar. There she had spotted a nervous looking young man that much like her didn't appear to have much experience with the opposite sex. Approaching him, she managed to learn all sorts of things about him since she was trained to do being a kunoichi and all. But it was upon learning that he was a virgin that she decided to go the distance with him. Unfortunately the night had been disappointing in several ways such as low stamina which coupled with his blowing his load nearly as soon as he entered her resulted in a poor performance the second time around when she had managed to suck him back to hardness. Unable to get him ready for a third round, and having not experienced an orgasm of her own Tenten waited for him to fall asleep before sneaking out finding the smile on the man's face to be frustrating since he hadn't managed to put one on hers.

She'd wait several months before trying again which was about the time Naruto began going on dates with women that Tenten now knew belonged to his Harem. This time, again henged as a civilian, she found someone who knew what he was doing. But while pleasant and she did experience an orgasm, the man didn't seem all that interested in her pleasure. It had left her with the feeling like if she came that was good and all but in truth all he cared about was his own. What was worse was that one of the condoms she had insisted the man use had broken so for the next few days Tenten had lived with the fear she might have gotten knocked up. Needless to say it was one of the few times in her life when she had actually been glad upon it being that time of the month.

Then there had been Naruto, and to her chagrin her body shivered in pleasure at the memories. Not to mention she felt her cheeks color at remembering how she had begged for Naruto to fill her ass with his seed. That night she was sure she was the one that slept with the smile on her face. Sighing since she should have figured such great sex came with conditions she was about to try to fall asleep again when she thought, "You know what fuck it." Throwing her covers off she mentally said, "I'm bound to him so that means I deserve some relief too."

Climbing the stairs to the guest room she pushed open the door to peek inside. There as expected was Haku and Sakura giving a double blowjob to Naruto who was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. Sakura was lying on her stomach between Naruto's legs running her tongue all along his shaft and balls. From her vantage point Tenten could easily see the darker coloration of Sakura's panties which showed just how excited the kunoichi was. Haku was on all fours her backside facing towards Naruto as she devoted her attention to swallowing what she could of Naruto's length. Tenten watched for several minutes feeling her own body grow excited from watching before stepping into the room.

She expected some sort of immediate response but instead Sakura and Haku merely stopped to look at her. Naruto was the most nervous of the three asking, "Uh…What's up Tenten?"

A quick joke about his stiff cock being one thing that was certainly up came to mind but she ignored it saying, "Well seeing as I'm bound to you and can't get any more so. I felt that it's only fair that I get a piece of the action too."

Tenten noticed a quick look pass between Haku and Sakura which was followed by knowing smiles. Sakura surprised her though by saying, "Sure, I suppose you have a point." Getting up from between Naruto's legs she began heading for the door.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Naruto asked as she reached for the doorknob.

"Well I should take another reading of Kin's vitals. With a higher frequency of tests it should help with any diagnose we make back in Konoha. Besides, Tenten will take my place so you shouldn't miss me too much." Giving a smile she blew him a kiss before stepping out of the room.

Tenten pulled down her pajama pants and then pulled the white t-shirt she had been sleeping in over her head. She had already loosened the buns of her hair for the night so her long brown hair was hanging down the middle of her back. She stood awkwardly in front of holding her arm over her breasts and turning slightly so that her pussy wasn't facing them.

Naruto knew her awkwardness was due to the concern that he'd tell her to get lost considering her earlier attitude, not to mention he had Haku and Sakura, who were more than happy to sleep with him. Naruto smiled at her though and with a small wave beckoned her towards the bed. He doubted Tenten even noticed the small smile that appeared on her face and doubted any positive feelings would still be there in the morning, but Naruto was bound to her so would gladly fulfill just about any need she had.

Tenten climbed onto the bed and positioned herself similarly as Haku except on the opposite side of him. Naruto's hard cock swelled even larger as he got a clear view of both kunoichi's pussies. Both girls began to pleasure his cock with their mouths and although Tenten made a decent effort, Naruto could tell Haku's presence was throwing her game as the weapon user was hesitant to get too close to her. It made for a rather awkward double blowjob especially considering how well Haku and Sakura had been doing.

In order to entice her to do a little better, Naruto began rubbing her ass with his hand. Pulling his other hand from behind his head he began to also rub Haku's butt as well causing her to mew into his cock like a microphone. He groaned in response which to his surprise seemed to spur Tenten on. He fought down a chuckle as he realized that it was her competiveness that was causing her to ignore her earlier hang-ups as she began to try and muscle Haku out of her way.

Haku didn't allow herself to be pushed to the side as she kept pleasing his dick, but made an effort to include Tenten in her actions. Bobbing her head up and down his shaft she pulled her mouth away and made room for the other kunoichi who mirrored her actions.

Naruto moaned in ecstasy as Tenten figured she'd get more access working with Haku then against. As a result the two women soon established a rhythm that had him begging for release, "Damn you two are amazing together. Just fucking incredible."

Haku was naturally more inclined to respond and pulled away from his junk to allow Tenten her turn blowing him, looked over her shoulder she said, "Your cock is so hard Naruto and your precum is so delicious. I can't wait for you to blow your load." Turning her attention back to his cock she waited for Tenten to move before swallowing his manhood again.

"Yeah that's it, keep it up," he said gutturally. He ended his rubbing of their asses and pointed his index and middle finger at their soaking snatches. Pushing the fingers inside, both kunoichi moaned into his cock like a duet having switched to running their tongues over his length. Pumping his fingers in and out of the drenched pussies of the two kunoichi, he was rewarded with their moans which in turn added to the stimulation on his cock. Nearing his limit, he increased his own pace hoping to push the kunoichi over the edge as well.

Tenten ended up climaxing first pulling her mouth away in order to muffle her moans with her hand as her pussy began to convulse around the probing digits. Haku soon followed but muffled her own moans of pleasure with Naruto's cock which in turn set him off. Haku caught the first blast in her mouth but pulled back in surprise taking the next one on her face. Quickly swallowing she had just opened her mouth again as his final eruption coated her tongue and chin. She swallowed what she had caught and then running a finger scooped some of his white cream from her face holding the finger for Tenten to clean.

"I'll pass," she said despite having a desire to taste him as well.

With a shrug Haku said, "Suit yourself," and then cleaned her finger and hand with her tongue, making sure Naruto had an excellent view as she cleaned his seed from her skin. Her show did the trick as Naruto sat up quickly pushing her onto her side. She giggled at his forcefulness as he spread her legs placing one on his shoulder as her other one rested between his own as he knelt around it. Placing his dick against her entrance he slowly entered her causing Haku to moan at the intrusion. Grabbing her by the stomach and ass he began sliding in and out of her slick tunnel as her cries of pleasure soon filled the room.

"Shush, Haku," he said concerned her moans would wake Tsunami.

"I'm…I'm sorry…It's just so good," she moaned gripping the sheet of the bed. Twisting her torso so that her face faced the covers she bit into them in order to stifle her moans.

Tenten meanwhile was feeling a little neglected so crawling towards Naruto said, "W-what about me?"

Pulling Haku's leg off his shoulder he pulled her up onto all fours before telling Tenten to do the same next to her. Haku's moans once more filled the room as the cover was pulled free of her mouth while Naruto began to rub the outside of Tenten's pussy. After several minutes he switched pushing into Tenten, who moaned, "Fuuuccckkk," as she was impaled by the largest of the three cocks she had experienced.

Haku moaned as Naruto began to finger her pussy while he pounded Tenten's relentlessly. Looking over she saw Tenten's head was facing down as if she was trying not to let her cries of pleasure be heard. But it was difficult to say as her long brown hair was spilled down over her face. She reached over to pull the hair away and moved it to the other side. Tenten looked over at her biting her lip to keep from moaning and Haku leaned in slowly to kiss her. Upon realizing her intentions though Tenten's brown eyes grew wide and she quickly turned her head away.

Haku smiled sadly at her and caught a frown appearing on Naruto's face. She sensed that perhaps he was going to pull out of the kunoichi to return his efforts to pleasing her, but Haku rose up to her knees and turned to kiss her lover. As their kiss ended she noticed Tenten staring at them out of the corner of her eye with a mixture of envy, confusion, and lust. She hurriedly lowered her head back to the mattress as she let her arms rest while leaving her ass at the same height while Naruto churned about inside her.

Leaning in to his ear, she took his lobe between her teeth and after nibbling it allowed it to slip free to whisper, "That's it Naruto fuck her. Make her scream your name." Naruto responded by increasing the pace and violence of his thrust which Haku imagined was hitting Tenten's deepest point as she moved a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. As Naruto and Tenten began to signal they were nearing their ends, Haku smiled since she knew soon it would be her turn to once more experience the pure bliss that Naruto had introduced her too.

 ******************************** *

Sakura squirmed a little in the chair next to Inari's bed since her panties had grown a little uncomfortable due to how damp they were. But ignoring it as best she could she focused on finishing the report from her latest scan of Kin, "Patient is still unresponsive. There still appears to be no physical abnormalities in her brain to explain her coma. My best guess at this point is that it's a defense against her being used as a sacrifice for Edo Tensei. During my cleaning of the patient I noticed that her finger and toe nails were extremely long indicating she had been in a similar state for quite some time. I estimate age to be around seventeen to twenty considering she appeared to be about fourteen or so during the Chunin Exams. It's highly unlikely at this point that any further medical treatment will be of value. I'll conduct the next scan in the morning."

Shutting off her tape recorder she wrote down several of her observations before sticking them both on Inari's nightstand. Standing she looked down at the young woman saying, "You poor thing," before moving towards the door. She wondered if she should go back to Naruto and the others, or just head down to bed since she figured it had probably taken a lot of self-convincing for Tenten to ask to be a part of the action. She doubted that Tenten wanted to be part of a threesome, or foursome, if she went back, since it would tend to cement for the kunoichi she was a part of a harem.

Placing her hand inside her panties she gave her pussy a rub and really wanted to go join the action, but figured there would be time enough later. She figured it would be better for Tenten if for now at least things didn't get too wild. Although Sakura figured it was only a matter of time until she came around since it was already obvious Tenten was addicted to the pleasure Naruto was capable of giving her.

She opened the door quietly and was about to step out but quickly ducked back in. Closing the door until only a crack was open, she felt torn between cursing and smiling, as there peeking into the room where Naruto was no doubt pleasuring the two women with him was Tsunami. The older woman was wearing a conservative navy blue chemise. The garment was solid blue around the V-neck top portion before turning to blue and white strips over the skirt portion which reached to her knees. While her choice of sleepwear obviously reflected her role as mother since Sakura could easily imagine her wearing it around the house without raising any eyebrows. However, the way the single mom was holding the front of the skirt portion up with one hand while rubbing her panty clad pussy with the other definitely would.

Tsunami had her back against the wall as she looked over her shoulder through the cracked door at the threesome action happening just a few feet from her. Her hand was moving frantically as she tried to quickly achieve her climax no doubt aware she was spying on shinobi and was probably pushing her luck as is.

Watching the mother try and get off definitely had an effect on Sakura, whose previous arousal soon came roaring back. Sliding her hand into her panties she proceeded to follow Tsunami's example as she began to rub her pussy as well. Sakura guessed that indulging in such an act of self-pleasure had probably become rather rare if only from just how much Tsunami seemed to be getting into it. Of course Sakura figured it could also just be the titillation of being caught or the act of peeping itself. But Tsunami had struck Sakura as the type of woman who due to the tragedy that had claimed her husband had dedicated all her energies to her son. As a result she had put aside her own carnal desires in order to concentrate on her motherly duties. Sakura smiled as she figured that now Tsunami would be all too aware of those desires.

The mother's eyes suddenly grew wide and Sakura imagined that Tsunami may have gotten her first glimpse of the cock that would probably haunt her dreams that night. She quickly pulled her hand from her pussy allowing the hem of her nightgown to drop down as she retreated back down stairs with a level of stealth that would make a shinobi proud. Even though Sakura doubted those in the room would have picked up her presence even if she had stomped away. Pulling her hand from her own snatch, she looked at her drenched fingers and decided it wouldn't hurt to head down stairs to finish her own self-exploration as she figured that's exactly what Tsunami was doing as well.

 *******************************

Tenten tensed as her climax hit hard as she sunk to the mattress her legs no longer able to support her. She figured Naruto must have been on the verge as well since he suddenly pulled out of her. She whimpered at the loss and had hoped he would finish inside having learned that he was incapable of impregnating anyone due to the Kyuubi. But she realized that he was probably still respecting her wishes from their first time together. Still she would have expected him to coat her back and ass in his seed but she felt none of the hot liquid hit her. Looking over her shoulder she understood why as she saw the back of Haku's head as she caught his seed with her mouth.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as she began to bob her head no doubt trying to keep his dick at maximum hardness. As the jinchuriki fell backwards onto his ass, Haku followed him down never letting his manhood slip from her lips. Tenten wasn't sure what it was she felt as Naruto moaned the other girl's name as she continued to clean his dick of hers and his fluids. She was tempted for a moment to reengage, but figured that would be her giving her tacit approval that she was a part of his Harem. Therefore having gotten the orgasm that she came for she slipped from the bed moving to her clothes and began dressing slowly. She knew she was kind of making a point of doing so and wondered why but as her mind suggested that it was so Naruto would ask her to stay, she quickly scoffed at the idea. Still as she was about to slowly open the door she paused upon noticing it was cracked open slightly. Guessing that perhaps Sakura had peeked in on them she shrugged it off and not hearing any words to stop from Naruto looked back to see Haku about to mount the blond.

She turned away. Yet, she quickly looked back when she heard a sudden movement on the bed, but felt disappointed that it wasn't Naruto pushing Haku aside to come after her. Instead he grabbed the kunoichi who laughed in joy as he spun them around and pinned her to the bed on her back. Stepping outside the room she closed the door behind her but instead of heading back down the stairs leaned up against it to listen in.

 ******************************** *

Laughing as she was flipped onto her back she playful pouted saying, "No fair, I wanted to be on top."

Kissing her deeply, Naruto rubbed his cock over her slit and breaking the kiss said, "Sorry but right now I want to fuck you hard and deep."

Cupping his face she quickly pecked his lips before saying, "Then what are you waiting for?" Naruto smiled at her and lined his cock up with her entrance. "Oh, yes… so good," she moaned as he pushed his hardness inside her.

Naruto began slowly but soon was pumping away with a full head of steam. Delivering on his statement Haku moaned in bliss as her mind went blank due to the cock pounding the entrance to her womb. Placing her feet on the back of his thighs she reached down to grab his ass in her hands and began pulling him towards her as she tried to drive his cock further inside, "Ah…oh gods… my….ah I can feel you so d-deep… I-it's amazing. W-what about you?"

"It's fantastic for me too," Naruto said while he grunted from his exertions. "Your pussy is sucking me in… it's incredible." Picking up his pace even more now and aided by Haku he rested his torso against her causing her to moan even louder as her nipples rubbed against his chest. Wrapping his arms beneath her, he gripped her by the shoulders to begin pulling her towards him even more forcefully.

"Ah yes," she shouted as her lover churned away inside her, "I-it's so big and filling me up so much. M..my stomach feels like it's about to be ripped apart." Feeling her lover's dick beginning to swell inside her she moaned, "Y-you're close aren't you. M-me too…inside…give me all your seed. I want it all."

"H…get ready then…fuck…I'm cumming," Naruto shouted as Haku's cries joined in as the two lovers clung to each other while riding out their climaxes. They began to kiss gently after the overwhelming sensations died down. His cock slipped out of her letting some of his seed leak out as he slid to her side.

"So warm," Haku said snuggling into his side as she rubbed her stomach as well.

Naruto kissed the top of her head before pulling a blanket over them and with the naked beauty in his arms began to drift off to sleep. However Haku calling his name caused him to awaken and ask, "Hmm…What is it?"

Haku seemed a little nervous, but overcoming it said, "There's something I need to ask of you."

"Go ahead," he replied sitting up a little straighter as she pulled away to sit up as well.

"It has to do with your ambition and my place in it…" she began before explaining why she couldn't commit to it and perhaps by extension him as much as she and he hoped.

Although disappointed he simply smiled before nodding and saying, "I understand." Seeing relief that he wasn't upset appearing in her eyes he pulled her close as he settled once more to sleep with her head resting against his chest. As his eyes grew heavy he allowed himself to wonder what the next day would bring.

 ******************************** *

Haku had awoken refreshed if a little sore from the activities the night before. After showering she had joined the others downstairs and had immediately noticed Tsunami had seemed a little off that morning. Haku couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but she had seemed a little hesitant to speak as freely around the shinobi that morning. Almost like she was afraid she'd say something to embarrass herself. The other thing that Haku had found odd was the single mother had seemed a little more groomed. While she was sure the mother normally looked presentable in the morning, to Haku it had seemed as if she had spent a little extra time getting ready, but had also taken great pains to make it appear otherwise. However, Haku was forced to admit that two mornings spent inside the woman's house didn't make her an expert on the mother. For all she knew her first day at the residence had been an off day for Tsunami and she normally looked the way she had at breakfast this morning.

Haku shrugged it off as unimportant at the moment as she began to focus on the here and now. At breakfast she had asked if they could spar before dedicating the rest of the day to looking for Kabuto. She had wanted to measure her own skills against the others since she knew she'd probably need to spend some considerable time catching up. Naruto had been all too ready to agree causing the kunoichi to suspect he viewed a match against her as a way to measure how far he had come in the nearly four years since their last fight.

For Haku the match had been a humbling experience as he easily bested her and had even shattered one of her ice mirrors with his jutsu the Rasengan. Naruto had even left her with the impression that he had been holding back. It made her glad that this time around she would be by his side instead of against him.

Next, she had faced Sakura and although had performed relatively well she found she again was no match for the girl who now matched her in physical age if not chronologically. Considering she had viewed the pink-haired kunoichi as rather weak from their first encounter, she couldn't say she was surprised at her growth when considering who her teammate was. After beating her Sakura had bowed in respect before skipping towards Naruto leaving Haku with the impression that much like the blond the kunoichi viewed her victory as a sign of her own growth.

As Haku moved to line up against her final opponent, she spent a moment to notice that Sakura, who had been smirking all morning as if she was aware of some secret that the others were unaware of, was whispering something in Naruto's ear. Whatever it was caused the jinchuriki's eyes to grow wide in surprise before he whispered something back. Sakura nodded her smirk blossoming into a full on smile which grew a little lascivious before she grabbed his hand to lead him into the woods.

Haku smirked as she guessed Sakura was making up for missing out on time with Naruto the night before. Figuring that the two were confident that the clones Naruto had watching for trouble around the area they were training in as well as Tsunami's, Haku decided to concentrate on her own situation. Focusing on Tenten, she caught a scowl appear as she watched the two disappear behind a large tree. Aware that she was being observed she quickly schooled her features into a dispassionate mask. Haku kept the frown she felt from appearing on her face as she studied the girl who was doing the same to her.

Haku did pity Tenten though as she could easily see the girl valued strength but seemed to have no idea from where it came. Her decision to join in on the action the night before but not partake in the post copulation cuddling a time where Haku actually felt the most connected to Naruto seemed to highlight her belief that strength could only be attained alone. Granted she could understand her being upset since Naruto admitted to her that he had underplayed just what sleeping with him entailed. But despite the girl seemingly having used him as a sex toy Haku could tell her lover was still thinking of ways to help the brunette achieve her goals. Considering Naruto had gone along with her own request, Haku knew she had made the right choice in becoming one of his lovers. Especially since she knew that it was the people one valued as precious that gave a person their strength and with so many precious people in his, Naruto's growth would practically be limitless in order to gather the strength to protect them all.

"Are you ready?" Haku asked to which Tenten nodded with an excited smile. Haku believed that her opponent believed that she would be rather easy to beat since both Naruto and Sakura had managed to already. But, Haku could tell that in this match she held the advantage since it appeared Tenten was a long range fighter primarily.

Tenten nodded and after several heartbeats began throwing practice kunai from her large scroll. Haku easily parried them by throwing dull senbon that knocked them out of the air. She noticed the Leaf Kunoichi scowl but undeterred Tenten simply threw more in her next volley. Again Haku countered, throwing just as many senbon as she did kunai. With their respective thrown weapons battering each other out of the air, Tenten decided to change things up as she leapt into the air. Throwing wooden bokken, which she used to simulate throwing swords, Haku could tell Tenten was frustrated that she seemed to have found an opponent with the same level of accuracy as her.

Leaping backwards as several of the wooden blades buried themselves into the ground where she had just been standing, Haku could also see that some of her opponent's confidence was slipping away. Taking advantage of the small lull in projectiles as the kunoichi landed, Haku quickly began running towards her opponent. She saw Tenten's eyes go wide in surprise as she saw just how fast she was in a dead sprint. It threw the kunoichi off her game a moment but she quickly tried to recover, however she only managed to get off a single off target kunai before Haku was wit in striking range.

Haku threw a punch to the side of her opponent's face which Tenten managed to block throwing her arms up. She tried to counter with one of her own but Haku spun out of the way and lashed out with a spinning backhand. The attack connected across Tenten cheek causing her head to snap away from the blow. She tried to throw another punch towards Haku's face but she just leaned back allowing the fist to sail by. Dropping down and spinning, Haku swept Tenten's feet from beneath her. The kunoichi landed roughly on her backside, but rolled backwards into a crouch looking for where her opponent disappeared too.

She found out where when one of her wooden swords was placed against her neck from behind as Haku said, "I believe I win this round."

"Dammit," Tenten said dropping to her butt as she admitted her defeat.

"You fought well," Haku said coming around from behind the kunoichi holding the bokken to her opponent.

"Sure…" Tenten said bitterly before at least making the effort to congratulate her opponent saying, "…you too."

Haku smiled aware Tenten was trying to process how she was unable to defeat a person, who as far as she knew had been defeated by genin four years previous whom at that point still had less experience then her. "You shouldn't let your loss get to you. I was a poor match-up for you."

"Like that would matter in the field," Tenten said standing to begin collecting her weapons. "I guess I should face it, I'll never be more than a second-rate kunoichi who is better suited to backing up the real fighters."

"I suppose it is best if you come to terms with that then," Haku said also collecting her practice weapons.

Although she had just said something similar hearing the other girl agreeing with her angered Tenten so she said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Haku straightened from picking up a senbon before facing the kunoichi to say, "I was merely agreeing with you. You covet strength yet have no idea from where it comes."

"I know where it comes from," Tenten snapped, "hard work and training."

"Those are how one hones strength but it doesn't make one strong,"

"Oh really, you might have beaten me but you still got creamed by Sakura and Naruto."

Haku nodded unaffected by Tenten's statement something she knew was making the kunoichi angrier. "They grew stronger because they understand where strength comes from." Pointing to her heart Haku said, "It comes from a desire to protect those precious to you. Both of them grew stronger to try and save their teammate from Orochimaru. But what do you desire strength for?"

Tenten looked away her reason of being recognized as a kunoichi in the same league as Tsunade suddenly seeming petty in comparison. Still aware of another reason Naruto had always trained said, "He also wants to be strong to become Hokage and be recognized by the village."

Haku smiled aware that the kunoichi was seizing on a goal Naruto had set in his youth that had seemed on the surface to be rather selfish since it was all about him. However aware of how much he had grown she countered, "And what is the Hokage but someone who views everyone in the village as important. There is a reason the Kage tend to be the strongest in their villages. Naruto may once have desired the title for recognition but now I think you know exactly why he would desire it."

Tenten was unable to meet the kunoichi's gaze as she felt guilty for trying to make Naruto out to be selfish. Catching sight of one of Sakura's legs sticking out from the tree she and Naruto were behind with her shorts hanging from her dangling foot, Tenten felt a little of her old anger making a comeback as she sullenly said, "So what are you saying? If I become one of Naruto's harem girls, like you and Sakura, I'll suddenly become stronger, that I should just give up on my own dreams to follow him around as he sleeps his way to world peace?"

Haku looked sadly at the girl, who tore her eyes away from where the two lovers were enjoying themselves to stare at her challengingly. Shaking her head, Haku replied, "Did Naruto say you aren't allowed to have dreams of your own? I for instance have told him that I can't focus on his ambition at the moment as there are things I feel I need to take care of before I can dedicate myself solely to him."

"L-like what?"

"Like finding who has taken Zabuza's sword and reclaiming it. Then once I do that, I plan to use it to kill the man who has disturbed his resting spot."

Haku could see the surprise written on the kunoichi's face obviously finding it hard to imagine her being so cold about hunting down those who had robbed Zabuza's grave. "Naruto has chosen to support me in my endeavor which simply proves we aren't just tools he collects to use towards completing his goals. All that he has asked of me is that when I do face Kabuto or the thief who took Kubikiribôchô that I be sure to call him so as to not face them alone. Not exactly something a man concerned solely with himself would say. Ultimately whether you wish to admit it or not you have a connection to him now as well. Whether it becomes a source of strength for you or not is entirely up to you."

Tenten broke eye contact to look in the direction of where Naruto was pleasing Sakura to see the two lovers had finished and were heading towards them. Catching the way the pink-haired girl was staring at the jinchuriki like he was the best thing to ever happen to her. Tenten realized that it hadn't just been for Sasuke's sake that Sakura had sought Tsunade out to train her, but so that when Naruto did try to bring his teammate back she could be there at his side as he did it. Not sure what to make of her revelation, Tenten busied herself with cleaning up her practice weapons as she still felt that Tsunade hadn't needed anyone to become strong.

 ********************************

Jiraiya came to lying on a bed. He was aware that he wasn't alone and considering the fact that he wasn't in any pain was afraid he may have fainted again meaning the person sitting in the room was probably Tsunade. Knowing that if the person was Tsunade, she was probably waiting to pummel him and would probably be even angrier at his pretending to still be asleep, he decided to face the music. Opening his eyes, he was shocked to see that he was right, but that the woman, who appeared lost in thought as she looked out a window and as such, hadn't noticed that he was awake yet, looked as if she was in her late teens.

"Holy crap! You actually punched me into the past," he said able to tell the woman wasn't simply using her henge.

"Idiot," Tsunade said as she turned from the window she had been staring out of due to a bad feeling she was getting about a mission she had assigned to Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato that involved the pact made with the Tsuchigumo clan.

"Then how do you explain…well this," Jiraiya said moving his hand up and down to indicate her more youthful form.

"Consider it a benefit of being around your godson," Tsunade said standing to approach the bed. "You should also consider that I'm back at my peak and if you even hint at trying to get Naruto to let you join us someday. Well I'm going to pound you into nonexistence, understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Jiraiya said looking straight ahead unable to meet the demonic gaze she was directing towards him even though she was leaning forward as she brought her face close to his and was exposing a decent amount of cleavage.

"Good," she said straightening to walk towards the door of the guest room in her residence, "Just so you know my warning extends to any of the other tomfoolery you get up to when being a pervert. All of his women are aware of your reputation and if they spot you… well I can't be responsible for what happens to you."

"Aw come on," he whined but seeing her face harden knew she was being serious. He chuckled saying, "You really fell hard for the brat didn't you?" He watched as her face softened no doubt thinking of Naruto so said, "Don't worry I'll keep my distance from that side of his life, even if it would make for a great book," although he added the second part under his breath. Noticing a file on the nightstand he asked, "What's this?"

Seeing what her teammate was reaching for Tsunade answered, "It's all the information Konan has been providing us with about Akatsuki's members as well as the organization in general."

Flipping through it he didn't see any information on Nagato so commenting said, "She hasn't really given you anything on what the Rinnegan can do has she?"

"No… she's left out a lot of information on Nagato and even claims he's not really the leader. That honor belongs to a man named Tobi…he also claims to be Madara Uchiha."

"Claims," Jiraiya said finding Tobi's entry to be almost as blank as Nagato's but figured that was due to a general lack of information as opposed to Konan being loyal to him.

"He might be connected to the Leaf," Tsunade said after composing her thoughts for several moments, "We've learned from both Kyuubi and Kushina…"

"I still can't believe she's alive inside her son, especially with all that he's been up too."

"Focus," Tsunade said before her teammate could zone out into a perverted wonderland. "As I was saying, Tobi was responsible for Kyuubi escaping on Naruto's birthday. He timed his attack for when the seal containing the beast was weakest."

"Due to Kushina's giving birth," Jiraiya said having learned that she was the jinchuriki of the nine-tails from his student when he had secretly married the woman.

"That's right. Considering all the security I know Minato and Sarutobi would have put in place, not to mention just getting by the barrier undetected he must have some connection to the village."

"But…"

"But…" Tsunade repeated before pausing to go over her thoughts, "I guess I feel that he isn't trying to hide his presence as much as he would be if he was really Madara. That's a name that if it got out would send the shinobi world into a panic. Hell, he's even pretending to be some idiot lower member of Akatsuki that's recently been given a promotion. The Madara I remember had far too much pride to act in such a manner. His pride is why he turned his back on the village and his own clan when they elected my grandfather as Hokage."

Jiraiya could see the worry Tsunade felt easily due to how her concern showed through on her face. He knew a good portion of that anxiety was due to the fact that whoever Tobi was he seemed to be after the man she was in love with. "Why don't you let me handle this then?" Jiraiya said standing from the bed.

"Jiraiya…"

"Hey let me shoulder some of the responsibility alright. I mean I'm not dead yet so if Naruto has decided to make my dream a reality then as his teacher I should at least due my part to take out a group standing in his way."

"You can't take on Akatsuki by yourself," Tsunade said quickly.

"Not directly," Jiraiya replied. Holding up the folder, he continued, "But with this information I can cripple it. Then when it's weak enough I can confront Nagato. I think that's what Konan wants after all, at least that what I believe from what information she's given you."

Tsunade nodded agreeing with his assessment but said, "She's been very careful to keep Naruto from going after him. I think she believes that Nagato is unbeatable."

Waving her concerns off he said, "No one is unbeatable." Moving to the window to make his exit he asked, "You guys keep your focus on Danzou and uniting the villages. Leave dealing with Nagato to me. By the way, where is Naruto?"

"Wave, why do you ask?" Tsunade asked feeling a sudden unease due to the look in Jiraiya's eye as he opened the window.

"Well I've been suffering from writer's block recently and was hoping he'd share with me some details to help me along. I've always wanted to know what sound you made when…" Jiraiya leapt from the windowsill laughing as she cursed him. Naturally his amusement faded as the bed he had been laying in followed him out the window. Barely missing being crushed by it he began running as if his life depended on it as a rehenged Tsunade landed behind him giving chase. Praying she would give up once he was outside the village he picked up his pace and decided a trip to Wave might be in order.

 ******************************** *

Tsunami was doing chores around the house while at the same time trying to forget what she had seen the night before and as well as ignoring the feelings of lust it brought out of her when she couldn't. It had been monumentally hard to do as she changed the sheets in the guest bedroom having been tempted to once more pleasure herself, while surrounded by the scents of sex that she figured the bedding contained. It had been all she could do to quickly pull them free of the bed and hurriedly head downstairs to stuff them in her washing machine without giving in to her body. But even as the machine began to clean the soiled sheets, she couldn't do the same for her mind as it flashed to the night before.

Closing her eyes, she recalled waking to use the bathroom and upon noticing Tenten and Sakura weren't asleep in the living room heading up stairs to make sure something had happened during the night. As she had approached she could make out the muffled sounds and although knew what they were had been unable to ignore their siren call. She shivered as she remembered cracking the door and watching as Naruto pounded Tenten from behind while his finger played with Haku's quim. From her vantage point she had seen the ecstasy on both of the kunoichi's faces. Truthfully she had been tempted to push the door open in hopes that she would be invited to join in, but figured that sort of thing only happened in adult movies. She had reasoned that more than likely the three shinobi would stop in embarrassment instead. Truthfully though she had been routed to the spot so probably wouldn't have been able to move even if she had worked up the courage.

For years Tsunami had killed off her sex drive after her husband's death, it hadn't been an easy thing to do since she and Kaiza had enjoyed a very active sex life. But after his death and Inari entering into such a foul mood she had decided simply to concentrate on holding her family together. Then Team Seven had come and saved Wave from Gato, still she felt it only right to honor her husband and his place in Inari's heart by not replacing him with someone just so she could reawaken her dormant sexual needs. At that point it had been relatively easy but they had awakened due to the events from the night before and now the sexual woman she had been before was demanding to be satisfied for all the years of neglect.

Although it had only been a for a second due to Haku quickly moving into her view, the image of Naruto's cock flashed before her from when he had pulled out of Tenten. Moaning out loud her eyes snapped open as she realized that she had pressed her pussy against the running washer. Pulling away, she tried to concentrate on something else but failing that decided to retire to her room to take some of the edge off.

Rolling her skirt up she pulled her panties down and blushed at the stain she found. Climbing onto her bed she got into the same position as Tenten had been as she watched and imagined herself in the girls place while playing with her pussy. Moaning in delight, she moved her other hand to tweak and play with her nipples. She felt her body respond to the self-exploration, but felt as if a cold bucket of water had been thrown on her when she heard Naruto call out, "Tsunami are you here?"

Panicking she quickly rolled off the bed and rolling down her skirt made her way to the door. However passing her mirror she cursed seeing the two wet splotches on her shirt over her breasts. "Shit," she cursed quickly running to her closet as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it. She was afraid if she didn't respond soon Naruto would assume the worse and start searching for her. However it never occurred to her to simply call out to him.

Pulling a shirt free from the closet she again cursed seeing that it was a pink crop top that she had worn back in her carpenter days, even though it had been covered by overalls. It had hugged her tightly and she still occasionally wore it just to prove she could, but not exactly something she wanted to wear around Naruto. "Why not," the sexy and horny woman in her thought with a tight smile, but still the demur mother inside her tried to resist the tempting thought.

Hearing Naruto approaching her room his voice picking up a slight tone of worry she pulled the shirt off the hanger and quickly threw it on as she moved towards her door.

 ******************************** *

"Hey Tsunami are you in there," Naruto called into the room and a second later the door opened revealing the woman. She appeared a little flushed, but Naruto had a hard time concentrating on her face due to the tight shirt she wore. Although he had noticed she had been without a bra that morning despite her earlier choice of tops, the one she was currently sporting highlighted that fact. That along with the seemingly shorter and tighter skirt she had been wearing that morning really had Naruto fighting down an erection, especially now that he was aware that Tsunami had seen him with his lovers the night before thanks to Sakura.

"Sorry," she said quickly, "I-I was taking a nap."

"I didn't mean to wake you, but well…"

"I understand," she said quickly in a hurry to drop the subject, "With that Kabuto fellow around you don't want to let your guard down."

"Actually he appears to have moved on," Naruto said allowing the mother to move past him.

"Really," she said surprised and perhaps a little disappointed since that probably meant he'd be leaving soon. But then noticing the state of his clothes, which were covered in soot, she asked, "What happened to you?"

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he said, "Well one of my clones found his hideout along the coast. After it dispelled and we moved to its location, I sort of accidentally activated a trap set at the entrance." Tsunami giggled at the face he made especially as he added, "Sakura and the others felt it was best if I headed back in case there were more."

"Well let me make you something to eat," Tsunami said heading to the kitchen. "You should probably wash up."

"Thanks," he said heading to the bathroom to do as she suggested after grabbing a change of clothes. Deciding on a shower, he quickly set about washing himself while trying to calm the boner he had been sporting. It proved impossible to do since Tsunami had cut such a picture of sexiness to him. He supposed it was due in part to the memories of how back during his first visit to Wave she had been so kind and reserved giving off the picture of the perfect mother something he had never really known. That coupled with the scene Sakura had described as he had fucked Haku and Tenten really had him worked up. He wondered why since much like Tsunami, Tsume was a mother as well, but he figured it was because he had never really seen her acting as one. And there was something undeniably sexy about imagining the normally reticent woman succumbing to her desires.

Ending his shower and drying himself he dressed into his loose fitting shorts and a T-shirt. Finding his dirty clothes gone and hearing the washer and dryer running he smiled at the woman's thoughtfulness before rejoining her in the kitchen. Watching from the kitchen table as she diced some vegetables, he had a hard time not looking at her ass and began wondering if she was even wearing panties. Trying to shake the dirty thoughts running through his head he missed what Tsunami had asked him so said, "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"Sure, I was just wondering if you have a girlfriend yet."

Naruto was a little surprised by her choice of topic but figured he assumed she didn't know that he was aware of her spying on him. Feeling a smile appear on his face he said, "That's a rather complicate question I suppose."

Tsunami paused and stiffened in mid-cut upon his replying and Naruto imagined she was cursing herself for bringing the subject. But her curiosity got the better of her as she asked, "Really, why?"

"Weeeellllll," Naruto said dragging the word out as he stood from the chair, "I do have several women in my life." Coming up behind the woman he added, "But you knew that already didn't you."

Tsunami's breath caught in her throat as he let her know she had been seen, "How?"

"Sakura," he whispered placing a hand on her exposed midriff, "She said you were putting on quite the show last night. I'm sorry I missed it. But granted I was a little busy last night putting on one as well. But considering you knew that already and considering just how you're dressed it does bring up an interesting question."

"W-what's that?" she asked leaning back against the shinobi whose hand was now moving south.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes," her mind shouted but the nonsexual woman she had been still had a grip on her vocal cords as she whimpered out a, "N-no."

Neither of them believed her though as Naruto's hand reached between her legs and finding her pussy a drenched mess began to rub it. Tsunami moaned at the first contact on her pussy by a man in nearly seven years and nearly cried out at the loss when he pulled his hand away. Holding the slick fingers up, he asked, "Are you sure you're not, even when you're this wet?"

Confronted with the evidence of her own rampant arousal she could no longer resist, not that she had ever wanted to, and to Naruto's shock she took his fingers into her mouth licking them clean. Taking that as his sign to continue, he said, "Tsunami you should know that being with me will bound you to me. I will be taking on more lovers but that doesn't mean…"

Letting his fingers slip free of her mouth she said interrupted him saying, "Naruto, as you've pointed out I'm already well aware of your other lovers. But there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"That middle aged women such as myself are just hitting their sexual prime. Do you think you'll be able to keep up?" Spinning in his arms she pressed her lips to his allowing him to taste the essence that she had just cleaned from his fingers. Rubbing her hands along his groin she cooed into the kiss as she felt the hardness his shorts barely contained. As they kissed she pushed him backwards until he collapsed into the chair he had been sitting in.

Sinking to her knees in front of him she pulled the waist band of his shorts down and as his cock sprung free couldn't help saying, "Oh my. It's even larger than it appeared last night." Gripping it, she began to stroke him saying, "Although I didn't really get a good look. Allow me to correct that."

Swallowing his length she managed to take two-thirds of his now eleven inches. She worked her mouth up and down his cock causing the jinchuriki to groan under her skilled and enthusiastic ministrations. Placing both his hands on her head, he groaned as he watched the woman slip a hand between her legs the image of the mother he had met four years before competing with what he was witnessing now. Ultimately knowing it was the same woman and enjoying the fact that he was privileged to see her in both roles was what pushed him over the edge. "Fuck," he said caught by surprise at the sudden urgency, "Tsunami, I'm cumming."

The woman stopped only for a moment to meet his eyes before closing them again to pick up where she left off. Gripping her head tightly he held it in place as he erupted filling her mouth in his cum. Out of practice Tsunami and having been surprised at how much he released she pulled off his cock coughing and out of breath. Seeing some of his cum had landed on her shirt she scooped it away with her finger saying, "It's been so long since I've enjoyed the taste of a man." Making a show of licking the cum she held her hand up over her mouth as she used her tongue to great effect running it over her finger before pulling her creamy reward inside. "Mmmmm," she moaned as if enjoying a delicacy. Pulling her shirt off, she smiled at seeing that either from his young age or a necessity of pleasing multiple lovers Naruto's dick hadn't faded in the least.

Standing, she straddled the chair saying, "I'm just getting warmed up, and I hope you can keep up."

Giving her a lusty smirk, he ran his hands over her legs pulling up her skirt to expose her neatly trimmed bush. Running his finger over her soaked pussy lips he buried one inside her and after swirling it inside said, "Warm, it feels like your running red hot." Pulling his finger from her, he fisted his cock adding, "But I know just the thing to cool you back down."

Tsunami face broke out into a smirk as well as she lowered herself slowly. As he began to enter her, she moaned at the feeling of being split apart. "Oh yes," she hissed as she bottomed out felling a little uncomfortable at just how full of him she was. But well aware at what laid in store for her. She began to slowly raise and lower herself in a hurry to once more experience the sensations of sex.

As Tsunami used her feet to push off the floor to ride his cock Naruto busied himself by sucking on her tit. Tsunami wrapped both her arms around his head pulling him into her chest and guessing her to be as sensitive as Konan began to really tease her nipples. However he suddenly felt something warm and sweet enter his mouth causing him to pull away.

"W-what," Tsunami asked pausing in her movement upon seeing Naruto's confusion.

"I-I think something just leaked into my mouth," he said noticing Tsunami blushing at his admission.

"T-that was milk," she said, "I'm still lactating."

"What? I thought only pregnant women do that."

"I was a mother you know," Tsunami said amused. "I did stop for a time but well my husband used to always suck on my tits so much I just started up again one day. It really proved useful during Gato's reign as some of the poorer families couldn't afford to feed their babies. I'd offer them the milk I pumped…even after things turned around I kept pumping so just never stopped."

"Why?"

"Because it feels good," she admitted, "It doesn't bother you does it?"

Naruto shook his head before saying, "Not at all. The truth is I don't think I've ever had really breast milk before. I was probably raised on formula." Sucking her tit back into his mouth he pulled a large volume free and drinking it said, "Mmmm delicious, I can see what the attraction is."

"Then do the other one too please," she moaned as she began to once more ride the cock inside her.

Naruto did as she asked and also squeezed the other breast causing it to spray some of its contents. As her chest grew wet with a combination of milk, sweat, and saliva, he took turns draining each of her tits until he felt the flow ebb. Guessing her to be empty for now, he pulled away placing his hands on her hips as he began to aid her by pumping his hips as well. Leaning forward he buried his face between her tits as he wrapped his arms around her back pulling her roughly into him every time she bottomed out on his cock.

Tsunami clutched his head to her chest as she began to chant his name over and over again. Nearing her end, she couldn't deny she so badly wanted to once more feel a flood of cum being poured into her womb. Feeling his stiffness swelling inside her, she knew it was only a matter of time before she got what she wanted so began to increase her pace. Hearing him groan into her chest, she felt the familiar and missed sensation of warmth being pumped deep inside her. Climaxing as a result, she bent backwards until she was nearly parallel with the floor and was only held up by Naruto's strong arms. "Naaarrrruuuuttttooooo!" she shouted at the top of her lungs feeling as satisfied as she could ever remember feeling.

He pulled her up allowing her to rest against his chest as he leaned back in the kitchen chair as he caught his breath. Still feeling his hardness which didn't seem to be deflating she said, "Still hard?! I'm beginning to see why housewives are so desperate for young lovers."

Naruto chuckled and picking her up stood saying, "Well let's see if I can educate you further in the advantages of having one." Carrying her to her room, he spent the next several hours doing exactly that.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Kin: Part 1**

Nibi strolled up to the two chunin on duty at the main gate of Konoha Village. "State your business," the bored looking chunin on duty said eyeing the woman who was using her scarf as a mask to conceal her face and hair.

"I was hired as a bodyguard to one of your civilians," she began to say, however she got about half-way through her sentence when several Anbu, who were stationed at the gate in case of sever trouble, appeared around her.

"Come with us," a hawk masked man said as his subordinates reached for their blades.

Sighing Nibi threw up her hands saying, "I guess I should have expected this kind of welcoming party." The hawk masked Anbu closed the gap between them and roughly ripped her scarf from her face, "Hey now, we're all on the same side here."

"I think we'll leave that to the Head of the Interrogation Department to decide," the Anbu replied.

Smirking she said, "I figured you might."

Being escorted through the village, Nibi was taken to the Torture and Interrogation Headquarters where she was pushed into a small room with only a table that was bolted to the floor and two chairs as decoration. Sitting in one of them, Nibi knew she was probably in for a waiting game so threw her feet onto the table and leaned back. Yawning she closed her eyes and prepared to take a nap. Roughly five minutes later the door to the room opened as a scarred and sour looking man stepped in. As she opened her eyes, she figured that due to her relaxed demeanor her interrogator had decided to get down to business instead of playing mind games.

Introducing himself, Ibiki tossed a folder onto the table whose contents spilled out before coming to a rest near her feet. Dropping her feet back to the floor she leaned forward in interest spinning one of the papers so she could look at it. Seeing that it was one of the documents Kyuubi had given her minus the ones she had burned after memorizing them which had contained her fabricated backstory. Giving the head interrogator a smile she said, "I'm going to need these back when you're done with them."

Scoffing as he sat across from her the man replied, "That's if you aren't occupying a cell when we're finished here."

Aware that he was expecting some outburst, Nibi decided to play it cool leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest said calmly, "Really, I didn't know saving ones client from assassins came with a prison sentence in this village."

"No, but sneaking in does, or are you going to deny those false documents you were carrying when you returned to the village are yours?"

Leaning forward and shifting through the papers Nibi came across the forged civilian travel pass that had been among the papers Kyuubi had given her. Nibi smirked as she gave a mental pat on the back to Kyuubi. Not only had her fellow Bijuu taken the steps necessary to get Nanabi into the prison, but she had also prepared in advance for Nibi's return to Konoha. One of those preparations had been to make sure there was a log at the main gate from when she had supposedly first been hired on as a bodyguard and had thus snuck into the village using the false papers sitting in front of her. Nibi didn't know where she had gotten the false documents from or if Kyuubi had been the one to check in using them. But, it was just one of the details that would lead Ibiki to believe Nibi had been in the village longer than she actually had. Looking up from the false paperwork she said, "Nope those are mine. I bought them from a forger in Lightening Country."

"Who," Ibiki said leaning forward.

Giving the name of the forger that Kyuubi had provided, unaware that it was the same one that Tayuya had used when she had tried to infiltrate Kumo, Nibi sat back in her chair waiting for the Ibiki's next question.

"I find it rather curious, your giving up a contact that could provide you with such expert paperwork."

Nibi shrugged giving the reason Kyuubi had supplied her with, "He got himself arrested already by Kumo-nin. I doubt you'd inform them to add a few years because of me."

"I might just do that," Ibiki said getting annoyed by the indifferent shrug he received in reply. Not that he let it show, but it did irk him that the woman seemed completely apathetic to the threats he had already thrown at her. Moving on he said, "You don't seem too upset about your unmasking. Considering your client was unable to provide a description I'd think you'd want to remain anonymous."

"I wasn't too thrilled with having it done in public like that," Nibi replied with a frown, but shrugged as she added, "However; I already knew it was a probability upon returning so can't say I'm too mad about it either."

"I also find it strange that you'd supposedly spend years hiding your face. Yet so easily decide to unmask now."

Nibi smiled leaning forward before saying, "That's because I have a feeling this job is going to be the last one I ever need. I've been offered a deal too good to pass up, so if in order to appease my client's home they need to see my face then so be it."

"It'll take a lot more than that to appease me…" Ibiki paused to look down at her sheet before saying, "…Yoruichi Shihôin. Let's begin with your history. I'm assuming you come from Kumo originally."

"Hardly, I came from Lightening Country true. But I never became a shinobi of the Cloud Village."

"Then where did you learn to control and harness your chakra?"

"I'm self-taught," Nibi said but upon receiving a rather disbelieving smirk from Ibiki sighed. "You've never heard of the Shihôin Clan have you."

Arching an eyebrow he asked, "Should I have?"

"Not unless you're familiar with the Land of Lightening's history. Shortly after Konoha's founding, the other four Great Elemental Nations responded by creating villages of their own. To build their strength they recruited Ninja clans that were found in their borders. The Shihôin Clan refused Kumo's offer to join and they couldn't tolerate an unallied shinobi clan operating in its territory so we were massacred. A few escaped, some even with our clan's techniques in tow."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"Can you prove otherwise?"

Ibiki frowned admitting, "No I can't. But, then again I can't even prove you've been a bodyguard either. I can't find any mention of you anywhere. "

"I've worked very hard to achieve that. I tended to be the protection people put in place that those seeking to harm my clients never knew about at least until it was too late. Much like here. Normally I'd simply move on now that my covers been blown but as I said I've been made a very interesting offer. But I suppose you will need a reference."

"It would help."

"Alright, during the filming of Princess Koyuki's last movie I was hired personally by her to act in a similar capacity. While the man who would become her head of security, Tessai Kutsuzawa, acted out in the open I was working behind the scenes. Unfortunately the escaped Snow-nin we were guarding for waited until after the film wrapped to make their move. However by then I had already moved on."

"I'll be checking this story out naturally. But let's go for a walk."

Nibi was confused and stating such asked, "A walk?"

"That's right I want to see if you're as capable as you claim to be so I've arranged a little test for you."

Standing he allowed her to exit the room first where two Anbu were waiting to escort her to the training field where Ibiki planned to test her.

 ******************************** *

"Sorry, I'm late," Ino said as she joined several of her fellow shop attendants who were chatting as they sat among two couches positioned around a table filled with drinks and snacks. "Just as I was closing a customer showed up."

The other women present all nodded having had similar experiences since like Ino they all ran or worked at shops owned by their families. "Happens all the time," Emi said, the oldest woman present at twenty-eight years old. She was drinking a wine which she picked up from the table as she sat back in the couch saying, "Just the other day I was virtually out the door when a customer pleaded with me to fix her dress since she was going out on her first date."

"At least that has some element of romance to it," Kohada said after taking a sip of her own drink, "Generally when I get screwed into working late its people showing up for the all you can eat Sushi at my dad's shop. They can stay for hours it seems to gorge themselves."

All of the women laughed having experienced something similar in the careers. "So what were you talking about?" Ino asked since the gathering of shop clerks tended to be where they did their gossiping.

Some of the women grew a little uncomfortable, but Kohada said, "Oh you know just this and that. Who is hooking up with who. You know the usual."

Ino found her response strange and she could tell the topic made them uneasy. But then realized it probably wasn't the topic, but her presence. Frowning, she was about to press the issue when Ami, the girl that had used to bully Sakura and had been one of the kunoichi that had failed to become a genin said, "It's about Naruto and Sakura."

"What about them?" Ino asked confused.

All the women looked at each other uncomfortably with Emi finally saying, "Well… the two of them went on a date together."

"And…" Ino said not getting the point at first. But as all the women again looked at each other not understanding her response it suddenly dawned on her what they believed.

Emi confirmed it saying, "That was what those practice dates were for wasn't it? His crush… or perhaps love for her has been well known."

Ino was cursing in her head since from the looks on her fellow clerks' faces they all believed that meant Naruto and Sakura were an exclusive item. "Shit," she thought, "How could I be so stupid? I should have known him and her going on a date would cause everyone to think they were an item. I practically spoon fed them those rumors in order to explain his dating his other lovers. Damn it, I can't even try and deny it now since I'd need to tell them he was actually interested in someone else." As Ino tried to think of someway to explain away Sakura and Naruto's date she began to wonder why they had been so hesitant to bring it up in front of her. Giving voice to it she asked, "Why didn't you guys want to tell me?"

"Come on Ino, you have to be joking," Kohada said disbelievingly, "You can't say you're okay with them being together?"

"Why not?"

The women all shared a look before Emi said, "Look, we know you said they were just practice dates. I could even believe it with him taking shy girls like Hinata Hyuuga and Shiho out on them. Not to mention Ayame and him were almost like a brother and sister. But well… you've fallen for him."

"N-no I haven't," Ino replied quickly, "I mean sure he's fun and exciting but well… I don't love him or anything."

Emi graced her with a skeptical smile before saying, "Poor thing, you don't even realize it. Do you remember what we talked about the last time we got together?"

"Yeah, we talked about which guys we thought were cute. So?"

"Not exactly," Emi replied. Holding her hands out to encompass the other women present she said, "We talked about that. You kept out of it. Even when you liked Sasuke it didn't keep you from joining in such conversations or from throwing in a few other names."

Ino wanted to deny it, if only on principle, but she was forced to admit what Emi had said was true. She hadn't really engaged in the conversation and while it had been to keep up appearances that Naruto and her were just friends, since she would have thrown his name out, she also admitted it was because she hadn't really thought about other men as of late. Not that her fellow clerks would have been able to fault her if they knew just how much was going on behind the scenes. She tried to think of something to say to get back in control of the rumor about Naruto's dating other girls. However, she was having trouble coming up with something mainly since she was coming to terms with the fact that in a sense Emi was right. She didn't want Naruto to be linked to Sakura exclusively. She didn't want to give up her own dates with the jinchuriki. She didn't feel that meant that she loved him like they were suggesting but she did like her public time with her fellow blond and didn't want to give it up.

However, before she could come up with something to convince the other women they were reading the Naruto dating situation wrong, Emi said, "Anyway I've got to go. How about we meet up next week?"

The other clerks quickly agreed and began to disperse figuring they'd pick a date sometime later in the week. Ino sighed before getting up to leave as well. Walking back to her apartment she didn't really know what to think about what had just happened. She knew that she'd need to tell Tsunade that they had lost control of the rumor and could imagine that the Hokage would at the very least be disappointed. Yet at the moment she wasn't really concentrating on that as she still tried to process why her fellow clerks believed she loved Naruto. Granted she did care for him but at the same time had believed that out of all his lovers she was the one most interested in just being sex friends. She knew she could settle the matter by just having Hinata scan her chakra, but she didn't want to hurt the Hyuuga if it turned out to be true.

Ino wondered why if she had fallen in love with her fellow blond that it had needed to be pointed out to her. After all she would be the first to admit that she'd expect some sort of sign to have made it clear. Like one day just waking up and something flashy telling her that she loved him. She definitely didn't expect to be the last to know. "They're probably just inferring it since they figured I'd be jealous of forehead," Ino thought but upon realizing that she had mentally called Sakura by her old nickname felt her eyes grow wide in surprise. "I am jealous," she mentally shouted in disbelief.

Rationalizing her jealousy she thought, "Okay, maybe I am a little jealousy about it since it'll probably mean only Naruto and Sakura can go on dates. But that's a far cry from being in love with him. Right? I mean Tsume, Anko, Shizune, and even Hana never got to date him so I should be cool with it too." But Ino knew she wasn't and furthermore couldn't really explain why the thought of loving Naruto actually seemed to scare her. Getting ahold of her emotions, she decided she could worry about figuring it out later as for now she'd have to break the news to Tsunade.

 ******************************** *

Taking a look over the gathered shinobi and the training field that Ibiki had led her to, Nibi asked, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"I'm interested in seeing your capabilities," Ibiki answered and indicating the shinobi added, "These shinobi are all chunin and jounin. I don't expect you to beat them all but it should prove interesting to see if you truly are as capable as your victory over those assassins would seem to suggest."

"I see," Nibi said with a smirk, "You know who they were."

"That's right. They were members of the Tenchu…"

Nibi was amused at how Ibiki trailed off and was aware that again he was testing her. As a supposed bodyguard she knew that Ibiki expected her to know of the group he had just mentioned. She admitted it was what made him a skilled interrogator since everything was a test to the man and even when he was being up front about one of them, such as his wanting to see her skills, there was a hidden one mixed into it as well.

But meeting the current one she said, "Those bastards hmm. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

Starring at her and studying her from the corner of his eye he said, "You've heard of them then. I would think you've had more than a casual knowledge of them."

Nibi shrugged saying, "Come on, you know it's hard to know when you are facing that group. I can't be sure but a lot of the rumors I've heard about the Tenchu are that they are a secret division of Grass. Every shinobi village has a group that specializes in assassinations. However Grass takes it to the extreme and often takes on missions that can be considered shady at best. No that isn't right… all the acts the Divine Retribution force takes are completely morally corrupt. They kill simply for money which is one of the reasons Grass is one of the most prosperous of the lesser shinobi villages. But it would cause Grass any number of problems to be associated with such a group which is why they deny its existence. In order to sell this idea the Tenchu live in small cells as missing-nin."

"True, even we can't exactly prove that the Tenchu actually exists. But the three that attacked your client had developed a reputation as a family of traveling assassins that specialized in corporate espionage and killings. However you should be interested in knowing that despite bearing a striking resemblance to each other they shared no familial relations. Naturally, we still won't be able to tie them to Grass but it should keep them out of our village affairs for a while. Now, let's move on to this examination."

Guessing she had passed his test about having an idea of who had attacked Kyuubi, Nibi silently thanked Yugito for her knowledge of the Tenchu due to her history as Kumo's saboteur. As such she had often needed to act as a force opposing other saboteurs including those of the Tenchu. As to make sure that the Tenchu never could be tracked back to Grass the members of the group only accepted jobs directly from Daimyo or criminals. Therefore their lists of victims ranged from everything to magistrates to Daimyo. As such it was necessary for the Grass village to go to such lengths to prevent from being linked to them and although there were whispers it was the Diplomatic arm of the Grass Village that prevented those rumors from correlating into open discussion. Something that was aided by the other Daimyo who figured they might one day need such services.

Focusing on the men gathered in front of her, she recognized a Hyuuga among them. Gauging his strength to be about that of a jounin she guessed the two men behind him as chunin. Therefore she supposed that in a sense Ibiki was trying to recreate the conditions of Kyuubi's defeat of the three assassins.

Ibiki confirmed her theory as he said, "Neji, Kotetsu, and Izumo will be your opponents."

"And the three behind them?" Nibi asked.

"Worry about those three later. I'll introduce them to you afterwards…that is if you are as good as you think you are."

Ibiki leapt away joining the three men that had been standing behind the three that were currently preparing to attack her. Taking the initiative, she charged forward quickly closing the distance between herself and the Leaf Shinobi. The two chunin jumped away as Neji met her charge blocking her kick with his forearm. She pulled it away quickly as Neji struck out at her and then leapt back as he began to spin using rotation.

Nibi thought it a strange tactic to go on the defensive all of the sudden but then smiled as she realized it was a diversion. Upon realizing that, she reacted to the two men that tried to use the diversion to their advantage. Catching the two over-sized kunai they wielded as swords in her hands as they tried to attack her from both sides. Holding the blades with just her fingertips she smirked saying, "My how bold trying to double team me. Don't you think you should at least offer to buy a girl a drink first?"

"W-what?" Kotetsu said a small blush appearing on his face.

"Hey focus," Izumo said tossing a chain at his partner.

"Right," Kotetsu said catching it and jumping away as his partner did so also.

Nibi smirked as the chain began to tighten around her. A moment later she disappeared before the chain pulled taunt. The two men looked at each other in surprise but directed their gaze upwards as she called, "Oh boys."

Nibi having reached the peak of her jump having temporarily boosted her speed using the Lightening Release her body possessed came crashing back down landing directly on the chain. Caught by surprise as they were they didn't release it and thus were pulled towards her. Grabbing her opponents by their arms she smashed them into the ground. She was about to follow up her attack but suddenly she sensed another attack and turning saw that Neji had assumed a strange stance.

"Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palm," he shouted before charging forward.

 ******************************* **

"So that's our mysterious bodyguard," Tsunade said stepping up to Ibiki as she joined him and the other shinobi he had gathered.

"Yes Lady Hokage," Ibiki answered a little surprised at his leader's decision to join them at the training field. Still he watched as the woman, Yoruichi, actually began to fall back while avoiding all of Neji's strikes at her chakra points.

Tsunade seemed impressed as well saying, "Amazing she's using a lightening release to increase her speed to avoid those strikes."

"Yes it is."

Tsunade picking up a tone of confusion in the Head Interrogator's voice asked, "What is it Ibiki?"

"I'm finding it difficult to believe this is the woman that killed those assassins."

Tsunade kept the curse she felt like saying to herself. Masking her reaction she asked, "Why's that?"

"Her attacks while impressive don't match up to what my investigators pieced together about what happened that night. For starters if you asked them, they would have said the woman that defeated them was a strong defensive type. Someone with the same fighting style as let's say the Kazekage. This woman though is nimble and seems to prefer in close fighting."

Tsunade kept cool, but internally was beginning to panic. Directing her attention to the three men behind them she asked, "Is that the reason for those three?"

"You mean the previous incarnation of the Shika-Ino-Chou," Ibiki answered with a grim face. "Yes and no, while they are here in case this woman isn't what she claims to be. However, the inconsistencies in her fighting style may simply be due to the fact that she feels she can't go all out. It would be a poor choice for her to kill those she is facing…"

"I'm sensing a but in your statement."

"But, the element of her chakra doesn't match up with the damage that was done to the leader of the group she faced. That was done by a fire jutsu of incredible power. One I'm not sure that she could have performed if it wasn't her primary element."

Tsunade directed her attention towards Nibi who having weathered Neji's attack without a scratch had caught his hands. Pulling him towards her she tossed him over her shoulder but Neji fired a Vacuum Air Palm at her as he fell away. Nibi cursed crossing her arms in front of her as the jutsu hit. To the gathered shinobi's surprise she wasn't sent flying but as the jutsu smashed into her the orange jacket she wore blew away as it burst into shreds. Now covered in a lightening shroud much as Tsunade had heard the Raikage capable of if a bit weaker since it seemed Nibi was channeling her chakra not throughout her body but just from her back and shoulders. Figuring that was so the Bijuu could move faster she fought a smile as she heard Nibi as she complained, "Aw that was my favorite jacket. Seriously I thought this was just some test to see if I was strong enough to kill those three. If I knew it was going to be this rough I would have declined."

"Cute," Ibiki said stepping forward a hint of danger in his voice, "But let's end the pretenses shall we. You didn't kill those two that night."

Nibi narrowed her eyes letting a hint of malice slip into her tone as she said, "Pardon me. Do you mind repeating that?"

"You heard me," Ibiki replied gruffly as the Ino-Shika-Chou trio began spreading out around her to attack on the man's order. "I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but Neji managed to catch you off guard and your response was telling." Picking up one the pieces of her jacket he continued, "Had you used such a defensive jutsu as my investigation suggested had been used you wouldn't have had that jacket as you entered the village. Not if you had taken off in pursuit of the last assassin as an eyewitness claimed."

"Then who else could I be?" Nibi countered with quickly.

Shrugging he replied, "Perhaps another member of the Tenchu who managed to get the drop on the real bodyguard. You were gone long enough to pick up some false papers to set up a new false identity. In either case the woman you are claiming to be was a powerful Fire-user. I've seen nothing to suggest you are her."

Nibi laughed saying, "Don't think I've shown you all my tricks. I was taking it easy on these guys since I thought you'd want them alive after I was finished." Holding her hand out and using the fire release she had been gifted with due to her time with Yugito a ball of fire began to grow and grew black as her lightening chakra began to mix with it. As the jutsu grew more power she said, "You said I didn't possess a fire element strong enough to obliterate that man who led the assault on my client. You were only partially correct as this is the Blaze Element." Letting the jutsu fly, it passed Ibiki as well as Tsunade before hitting a tree and seemingly disappeared inside it before the tree exploded into ash. As the eyes of all the shinobi returned to her the Bijuu turned woman smirked saying, "Now I think not only have I passed your test but I proved that if I wanted to cause trouble then believe me I would. So, if there are no other matters you need me for, can you tell me a place a girl can get something to eat around here?"

Tsunade stepped forward saying, "Impressive, but don't think that means you're in a position to give orders around here." Turning towards her head interrogator she asked, "Ibiki is there any reason you have for holding her?"

"I'd like to lock her up for sneaking into the village in the first place," the Special Jounin replied harshly. But his demeanor softened almost undetectably as he added, "However considering that it appears her client did have reason to fear for her life and it appears she may have had good reason to go outside the village I can make an exception."

Tsunade nodded but said, "Very well, you are free to go. But we'll be keeping an eye on you."

Nibi nodded beginning to walk back towards the village. As they watched her go Ibiki stepped up to her asking, "Are you sure it's a good idea to let her stay? She might not have harmful intentions to the village at the moment but that can change."

"I can't fault you for your suspicions," Tsunade replied keeping the smile from her face since she doubted he had any idea of just how dangerous the woman could be, "but who knows. If we play our cards right she might just turn out to be an asset in time."

"Should I keep the surveillance on her and her client?"

Wondering if the man was testing her now Tsunade answered, "Do what you think is best for now? But if after several weeks they don't do anything suspicious we should let them be." Walking back to the village alone she thought, "Now if only Nanabi performs half as well."

 ********************************

The door to the dark cell she had been thrown in opened slowly allowing the light from the hallway to spill inside. Her eyes took a moment to adjust a rather new sensation in its own right since before as a Bijuu she had seen far differently and no matter how dark or light it had been she always saw clearly. But when her eyes had adjusted she saw a man of average build standing in the doorway. He had an eyepatch that covered his left eye and although he gave off the air of a man in charge he was dressed no differently than the two chunin behind him.

Stepping into the cell he said, "Now this is a familiar sight isn't it eight-seven-six. You truly are a stubborn woman."

Having the feeling this was a conversation that her body and the man have had before she simply said, "What do you want?"

"As tart as ever," he replied amused, "You know it's funny you think you are being defiant yet you are simply playing right into what I want you to do regardless. For instance I should thank you for killing your cellmate. Her being alive when Ibiki had arrived could have been problematic for certain people. Luckily we had you."

"You're being rather complimentary to someone you had planned to sacrifice," Nanabi said noting the way the man's eye widened in surprise at her statement before a smile broke out on his face. Guessing him to be the warden she asked, "So am I to assume you've found another use for me?"

"That's right for whatever reason Konoha seems inclined to leave you here to rot despite your killing Ibiki's last lead. Since I have no reason to believe that is going to change anytime soon I've decided to re-extend the offer I made you when I was made warden of this prison."

"Why don't you refresh my memory?"

The man's amusement disappeared as he harshly said, "Are you mocking me?"

Smirking the Bijuu said, "Come on, we both know you wouldn't have been willing to offer me up to the Leaf if whatever it was you had offered back then was genuine. All it would take to bring whatever you're up to light would be me offering them the info for a ticket out of here."

"Hm, it seems you've grown some brains since we've last talked." Pausing to study her for a moment he said, "Alright fair enough, you are right that the offer I made to you last time about getting time off your sentence in exchange for performing various tasks around the prison was a rouse to see if you were amicable to such a proposition. In reality what I'm planning is much more ambitious and what you stand to gain for your cooperation is far greater as well."

"What would I be required to do?"

"Something you trained your whole life to do and attempted once already, destroy the Leaf Village."

Nanabi let her shock show before letting her face grow into a nasty sneer as she said, "I think I'd like that."

"I thought you might," he replied walking away, "But take some time to think it over; after all you did kill your cellmate. Besides it seems the solitude is beneficial and is focusing that intellect of yours. Who knows how much smarter you'll be in a month."

"What…wait?" she tried to say but the door slammed shut casting her back into darkness. As she listened to his and his party's footsteps heading away she let a smile appear on her face since in a month's time she planned to be full of surprises so set back to work using the little of her Bijuu chakra Kyuubi had left her with to rewrite the seal denying her access to her new body's. It was difficult for her since she never was never very good at the fine control some of her fellow Bijuu possessed. But she'd learn, after all freedom was a powerful motivator and besides if she grew skilled enough maybe she'd find a way around Kyuubi's seal as well and simply take what she wanted. Including Kyuubi's little lover, smirking in the darkness she ignored the small pit of guilt taking root in her stomach at the idea the Old Man would be disappointed in her for having such thoughts.

 ******************************** *

Kushina was beginning to feel her strength returning from all the chakra she had used to resurrect Haku. That wasn't to say she was ready to get out of the bed she was currently residing in. Having remained bed-bound the three days since Naruto's battle on the bridge she was glad for Kyuubi's foresight in leaving one of the safe zones near the bed. Especially after she had awoken the first time to see herself bathed in the green light the lamp put out.

Looking over at the lamp and due to the restlessness that she felt from being bedbound for the past several days she actually found herself wishing it was turned on. Her reason being that then she would be able to handle her restlessness in a way she didn't want her son to see.

Kushina found it strange that she didn't need to eat or drink. To bath, or even change her clothes but could still feel the desire to indulge in a little self-exploration. She supposed it was due to her memories as a normal human as Kyuubi hadn't really know of or been bothered by the concept of sex until Naruto had been given the Temptation's Touch. But once the Bijuu had discovered it much like a horny teenager it had dominated her world.

Kushina allowed a small self-deprecating chuckle to escape from her since she was currently lying in bed hoping her son would get busy with one of his lovers so she could get a little alone time to handle her own growing need for release. Kushina had always had a strong sex drive and it bothered her slightly to see that it hadn't diminished despite her new level of existence. If anything the amount of time between her need to take the edge off of it was decreasing due to the matter that her orgasms seemed so diminished when compared to when she had been human. Truthfully, she was afraid that one day she wouldn't be able to wait for her son to get with one of his lovers and as a result he might pop in to see her in the middle of doing something too embarrassing to even think about at the moment. However the bedroom suddenly taking on a green tint assured Kushina that today she need not worry about such an occurrence happening.

Hiking her dress up to her waist she began to slowly tease herself to full arousal since she knew she would have plenty of time to indulge in her masturbatory session. As there was one thing she could infer from just how long the lamps would often stay on and that was her son was no minute man.

 ******************************* **

Tenten looked down the large bed towards the door of the guest room she was occupying. She felt a frown threaten to appear primarily since although no longer sleeping in the living room it appeared she would be occupying the guestroom alone. Sighing, she turned over onto her side and tried to ignore the desire to see if her hunch was true. Thinking back to earlier in the day she recalled after having breached Kabuto's hideout, which had been a cave hidden in a cliff face, she, Sakura, and Haku had proceeded to search the area for any clues to where the man had disappeared too. Although they didn't find anything, since it appeared Kabuto had only used the cave as a resting spot, it was during the search that Tenten noticed that both Haku and Sakura had stiffened. The two had then looked at each other giving a knowing smile before resuming their task of searching for clues.

Tenten had found the moment a little confusing but had put it out of her mind. That was until they had given up and returned to Tsunami's. Entering the kitchen, Tenten had half expected to see Tsunami standing around naked but instead the single mother had been in front of the stove humming to herself as she cooked. She had greeted them warmly and asked if they had found anything. Tenten had simply taken a seat at the table as the other two kunoichi had explained that it appeared Kabuto had left Wave and that his hideout hadn't provided any clues as to where he had gone. Naturally Tsunami had been relieved, if not a little disconcerted that the man was still on the loose.

Naruto had joined them then having just finished taking a shower and taking a seat at the table had asked what they had found. Sakura had quickly filled him in about their believing the man had moved on. Naruto nodded and although worried that Kabuto was still close had to admit that it was unlikely since as Sakura had explained he must have realized that as soon as Tsunade learned of his appearance she'd probably have squads of Anbu patrolling Wave searching for signs of him. Naruto had then informed them that he had sent a report back to the Hokage via his summons so as they waited for her response it wouldn't hurt to make sure there weren't any other bases that Kabuto could return to. Haku had taken the opportunity to inform Naruto that she would remain in Wave and use the abandoned Treehouse that she and Zabuza had once occupied as a residence for the time being as she trained up her skills.

By then Tsunami had finished dinner so they had postponed talking about business while they ate. As she enjoyed the delicious meal, Tenten couldn't help but feel despite the jovial conversation that everyone but her engaged in that there was a slight tension in the air. Almost like the others were purposefully avoiding talking about something in front of her. She got a good idea as to what when Haku stated that if Tenten wanted she could have the guestroom. The Team Gai kunoichi had accepted and could tell that the others expected her to ask why, but instead she had excused herself to take a shower and get ready for bed. After dressing in her sleepwear and she had gotten into the bed she had heard the shower run twice more.

While on one hand she hadn't expected to be joined by either Sakura or Haku, on the other she couldn't imagine them enjoying Naruto in the living room unless Tsunami was now a part of the Harem. Tenten didn't understand why if Tsunami had become one of Naruto's women why she so easily accepted being a part of a harem. Sakura she could understand, since it had become apparent that at some point she had developed feelings for the blond. Haku just seemed the type that would cling to a person so as not to be alone. However Tsunami had once enjoyed a healthy and normal relationship so why would she suddenly decide that being a part of a harem was something she wanted Tenten couldn't understand.

Turning on her side and seeing the empty spot that Naruto had probably occupied when it had been just him and Haku in the bed she wondered if perhaps she should be asking why she was so against it. Naruto had been rather distant but that had been due to her attitude not his. She imagined that the tension that had been in the kitchen was her doing as well since if she hadn't of been there they would have been free to talk without the fear of setting her off.

Rolling onto her back again she threw the covers off of her and slipping out of the bedroom quietly began heading down the stairs. Upon entering the living room she saw that the others hadn't even bothered setting out their sleeping gear. Tenten guessed that was more for her benefit than anything else since although they weren't going to advertise the fact Naruto had a new lover. They weren't going to hide it either. Straining her ears she could pick up the muffled sounds of people enjoying themselves coming from Tsunami's bedroom despite it being on the opposite side of the house from her. For a moment she was tempted to peek in on them, but feared what that would lead to so with a sad sigh headed back up the stairs.

 ******************************** *

"Oh fuck it's so good," Tsunami groaned as she raised and lowered her hips to impale herself on Naruto's cock. Facing away from him as she rode him she was leaning backwards with her hands supporting her weight on Naruto's rock hard stomach. To further stimulate the woman both Haku and Sakura were currently latched onto a breast as they drank the nourishing liquid her breasts produced. "G-girls, if you don't stop…I-I'm going to cum."

Sakura simply hummed into her breast while Haku pulled her mouth away. Placing her hand in the valley of Tsunami's chest she allowed it to slip down the woman's body. When it reached her stomach she rotated it so that her fingers faced down and splitting her fingers while they passed through the woman's trimmed bush she cupped her pussy around Naruto's dick. Whispering soothingly she said, "It's alright you can cum. I'm sure it'll make it feel even better when Naruto finally spills his cum inside you." She then pressed her palm into Tsunami's clit causing the housewife eye's to widen as she came.

Her arms no longer able to support her she collapsed backwards into Naruto's chest and due to her knees being bent almost parallel to her body she could no longer raise and lower her hips. Naruto picked up for her slack raising his legs so his feet rested on the bed and began moving his hips sliding his manhood in and out of her convulsing sheath.

As Naruto's actions prolonged Tsunami's orgasm, Sakura pouted due to having her milk taken from her. But before she could move to reattach her mouth to the mother's tit she found her face cupped by Haku's hands and was pulled into a kiss. The missing-nin's tongue quickly slipped past her lips and was met by Sakura's as they passed the warm mild between them. Enjoying the kiss, Sakura reached her hand to cup Haku's shaved mound causing the kunoichi to moan into her mouth. An action she repeated as Haku's hand cupped her pussy as well. Kneeling and clinging to each other as they made out and rubbed each other's pussy they made a stunning sight for Naruto who watched mesmerized as some of the milk escaped from their mouths to dribble down their bodies.

That wasn't to say his body was idol as it continued to ravage Tsunami's honeypot, but due to his distraction he nearly lost control and filled her pussy with his seed. Catching himself he groaned as he stopped moving to recover somewhat which caused Tsunami to moan at the lack of friction. To keep the woman happy he began to squeeze and kneed her breasts and enjoyed the warm liquid that escaped as a result. Naruto pulled his right hand away bringing it up to her mouth and pressing his milk-covered fingers to her lips groaned at the sight and feel of the woman sucking them into clean them. Having recovered somewhat he began once more sliding his cock within her causing Tsunami's head to fall back against his shoulder. Pulling his finger from her mouth he turned her face towards his and he kissed her deeply enjoying the taste of her milk covered tongue and lips.

Still despite having recovered some of his stamina. The sight of two of his lovers making out coupled with Tsunami's gripping quim soon had Naruto back to where he had been. Not fighting it this time he said, "I'm Cumming," and began pumping Tsunami's pussy full of his white man cream.

Feeling her deepest spot once more being coated in liquid warmth set Tsunami off again in an even stronger orgasm then the one she had enjoyed moments before. As Naruto's cock slipped from inside of her, Tsunami whimpered at the loss but soon found herself being pulled back up to her knees by the two kunoichi. She was helped off of Naruto and laid down on the bed but soon found herself moaning again as Haku took up a position between her legs to suck some of their mutual lover's cum from inside of her. Sakura on the other hand focused her attention on cleaning Naruto's dick as well as coxing it back to hardness to be pressed back into service.

Once it was standing tall again the pink-haired kunoichi gripped his dick and pulling him to his knees maneuvered him so that his shaft was pointed at Haku's quim. Sakura placed a hand on his ass and pushed forward causing Haku to pull her mouth away from Tsunami's pussy long enough to moan at the intrusion. As Naruto began moving inside her, the kunoichi one more buried her tongue between Tsunami's slick folds looking for more of Naruto's seed.

Sakura meanwhile crawled towards Tsunami's head and gave the woman a kiss that involved lots of tongue play. Naruto took in the sight of the three beauties as the basked in the pleasure that not only he gave but that which they gave each other. Sakura ended the kiss with Tsunami and gave him a look filled with lust and love before smiling at him. Straddling Tsunami's head she slowly lowered her pussy to the woman's mouth as she said, "It's no fair if Tsunami gets all the attention please make me feel good too."

Tsunami didn't hesitate quickly placing her mouth up against the kunoichi's slit. Sakura's eyes grew wide causing her to moan, "Oh my," as the mother quickly proved she had a talented tongue. Sakura fell forward due to Tsunami's assault on her womanhood causing Haku to look up and meet the kunoichi in a kiss to share the seed she mined from the mother's love tunnel. That wasn't to say Tsunami's pussy was left unattended as Sakura slide two of her fingers inside the woman as she kissed Haku. The four's moans picked up in intensity as they each neared their release with Naruto reaching his end first. Pulling his cock free of Haku's pussy he shouted his release as he coated the kunoichi's ass and back in his cum. The sensation was enough to trigger Haku's, who moaned her orgasm into Sakura's mouth and reached up to twist one of her nipples. The added stimulation sent the medic off who coated Tsunami's mouth and chin in her release and who as a result of her release pressed roughly down of Tsunami's mound as she fingered her causing the mother to scream in orgasm as well.

Haku collapsed forward with her head landing on Tsunami's stomach while Sakura fell onto Haku' back. Tsunami at the bottom of the pile groaned in satisfaction as she tiredly said, "Tenten doesn't know what she's missing."

Sakura licked a large splotch of Naruto's cum from Haku's back before saying, "She does that's why it's so strange she doesn't just give in."

"She'll come around," Haku said shivering as she felt Sakura's tongue again trace over her skin to pull in another glob of Naruto's seed.

"You think so?" Naruto asked not sharing Haku's confidence.

Looking up at her lover from her position on Tsunami's stomach she smiled and said, "Yes, because through you she'll get what she wants."

"What's that?" the blond asked.

"Strength," Haku said seriously. However her tone turned playful as she added, "Although at the moment it feels like I could be blown over by a strong wind."

Sakura laughed saying, "Well then it's a good thing you're already lying down."

Naruto helped Haku up to the top of the bed settling her down next to Tsunami as Sakura took up a position opposite from her leaving enough room for Naruto. As he settled down between Haku and Sakura, Naruto wondered if he could offer Tenten what she wanted when he was beginning to have doubts about himself due to an insistent whispering in the back of his mind about just what was making the women in his life so devoted.

 ******************************** *

Walking through the town that Tsunami called home, Naruto was struck by just how different it had become. Still he couldn't say it was exclusively a good thing as he had noticed a certain criminal element beginning to sprout within the growing town. Looking out the corner of his eye he noticed a few ruffians staring at him from in a dark alley as they played dice against one of the walls. Not liking the looks of the men he considered going to see what they were up to but didn't want to cause a commotion. As he passed the entrance to the alley he though he detected a small smirk appearing on one of the men's faces. Frowning, Naruto got the feeling that the thugs of the town were waiting for something. Not sure what it could be he almost turned back to question the men when he heard, "Naruto!"

Recognizing the voice instantly, he spun and seeing his teacher Jiraiya running at him groaned as from his master's demeanor just knew he was in full on pervert mode. Jiraiya leapt the final few feet and upon landing on his knees skidded to a stop in front of him. Naruto pulled back a little in shock but Jiraiya clamped onto his legs and the jinchuriki could see actual tears in his teacher's eyes as he said, "Master, you must teach me the ways of…"

"Shut up," Naruto shouted hitting his teacher on the head surprised that he had actually managed to land a hit. Aware that they were attracting a crowd the blond quickly threw the dazed Sage onto his shoulder and shunshined them away from the town.

Appearing in a clearing in the forest that surrounded it, he dumped the man roughly on his butt. "Ouch, hey what's the big idea hitting me," the Toad Sage said jumping up to his feet, "Is that any way to treat your master?"

"Funny that's what you were calling me a second ago," Naruto replied dryly. "I take it Tsunade filled you in then?"

"He-he," Jiraiya giggled perversely, "She did indeed. Although, she didn't really give me many of the details." Looking at his student with a lecherous and perverse smile he asked, "Would you be so kind as to provide me with the information I really need?"

"No"

"Why not," the mighty Jiraiya asked whining like a child.

Sighing as he rubbed his hand down his face Naruto asked, "Can you try being serious?"

"I am trying."

Smirking, the blond shinobi said, "I'm surprised you're still alive if this is how you acted with Tsunade."

"So am I," Jiraiya said smirking in return. Noticing his student had matured as a result of his many relationships helped Jiraiya turn serious as he said, "Naruto, I've heard what you hope to achieve. Thank you."

"Don't worry Pervy Sage we'll make your dream a reality."

Jiraiya chuckled at his nickname before saying, "I don't think you're in a position to be calling me Pervy anything. Not anymore at least."

"Hey there's nothing perverted in the things I do with the women I'm involved with," Naruto replied with a smile as he recalled just some of them.

Jiraiya smiled saying, "Finally growing up I see. Now… how about some of those details for your old mentor?"

"Sorry can't," Naruto retorted quickly.

"Why?"

"A man never gives specifics about his alone time with a lady."

"What idiot told you that?"

Naruto smirked as he remembered asking Jiraiya the first time why the man would make him wait outside the room after he had enjoyed a woman he had managed to pick-up and had received a similar response. "You did."

"Gah, how dare you hold out on your master," Jiraiya said sounding severe but his face conveyed his lack of seriousness as he assumed a fighting stance. "I'll just make you fill me in on all the good stuff." Naruto simply got into a stance of his own and waved his teacher forward.

Giving his student an amused smile Jiraiya charged forward and could immediately detect the growth of Naruto's skills. Blocking a punch before responding with one in turn, Jiraiya could feel Naruto's spirit was calmer now. That instead of charging in as the blond was wont to do he was gauging his opponent for weaknesses instead of trying to simply overpower him. Having also noticed a strengthening in Naruto's taijutsu he could practically see Tsunade's involvement in it, especially after scoring a palm strike to his student's chest that caused him to stagger back several steps. Upon recovering, Naruto flipped into the air and delivered a power downward kick that Jiraiya was forced to block by crossing his arms over his head. Although the familiar looking move lacked the power Jiraiya associated with his teammate, Jiraiya's knees still nearly buckled from the blow. But pushing back against the kick he forced Naruto to land several feet away from him.

Jiraiya was about to go on the offensive but was forced to dodge as upon landing Naruto made several handsigns almost faster than he could follow before shooting a powerful air bullet at him. For some reason, Jiraiya remembered a time when Sarutobi had put his team of genin up against Koharu. Recalling how the future Sannin were unable to approach the woman due to her incredible speed at firing off jutsu, Jiraiya had the distinct feeling that Tsunade wasn't the only deaged kunoichi in the village. Avoiding the less powerful air bullets that followed by rolling out of the way Jiraiya quickly bit his thumb and pressed it down summoning several toads at once.

The one that appeared in front of him held a shield that blocked Naruto's jutsu attack while two toads with swords appeared behind him and used the smoke as cover to try and flank the jinchuriki. "Hey no fair," Naruto shouted as they leapt from the smoke with swords drawn forcing the blond to pull a pair of kunai to defend himself.

Jiraiya stood back and watched as Naruto parried the sword strikes and guessed another of his lover's was an excellent swordswoman. His student after parrying several blows managed to score a pair of hits to the summons causing them to dispel. The toad holding the shield looked up at Jiraiya who nodded so it dispelled itself leaving just the master and student alone again. Naruto threw the two kunai he was holding which Jiraiya easily avoided, but the effort to do so gave the jinchuriki time to close the distance between them.

Once more engaged in a clash of taijutsu, Jiraiya was amazed at how much Naruto had grown since his return to the village. As they fought he was also glad that it seemed that Sasuke was no longer the motivation for that strength. Instead it was to grow strong enough to protect his expanding family as Jiraiya had no doubt that was how Naruto saw the many women he was involved with. Still despite Naruto's increased strength Jiraiya was still holding back and showing as much grabbed one of Naruto's arms in mid-punch and kicking him in the shin used the momentum of the blow to flip him onto his back.

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his bruised leg and once done having sensed Jiraiya's desire to end the match simply laid on his back to catch his breath. "You've certainly grown stronger," Jiraiya said moving to lean against a tree.

"T-thanks," Naruto said between pants, "but still not strong enough."

"That'll come in time," Jiraiya replied. Having sensed something eating away at his student during their fight he asked, "You want to talk about it?"

Naruto having long grown accustomed to being able to read people emotions during a fight harkening back to his clash with Sasuke didn't need Jiraiya to explain what he was talking about. Sitting up the blond said, "I guess lately I've just been questioning what it is that's been the driving force behind my good fortune. I've gone from the boy no one wanted to a man with a dedicated harem. I just wonder if receiving the Temptations Touch was the catalyst or what's holding everything together."

"Have you discussed this with them yet?"

Sighing, Naruto replied, "No…How can I? If it is the jutsu then they'll just put me at ease, but if it ever fades they might despise me. But if they really do like me, then they'll be angry I doubted them. Besides I don't really have any doubts about some of them…it's just some of the ones I really didn't have much interaction with before. Hell I was actually happy when a girl I've recently been with seemed less than thrilled with everything else associated with being with me entails."

Jiraiya grunted before saying, "You know a part of me wants to knock your block off for talking like that when you're with Tsunade and I'm not."

"P-pervy Sage, I love he…" Naruto began but trailed off as Jiraiya held up his hand indicating he wanted to continue speaking.

"But, the truth of the matter is you did something I couldn't and that was healing the hole in her heart. It wasn't the first time someone other than me has done that either. After her brother's death I tried too, believe me I tried, but Dan was able to succeed where I failed which is why I stood aside when it was apparent she loved him." Moving to crouch in front of his student he smiled saying, "You did it as well which is why she returned to the village to become Hokage. You did it even before you were given that jutsu. I don't doubt if you had been older or she younger at the time I would have watched her begin a relationship with someone other than me again. You're a special young man Naruto and I don't doubt your lovers see this as well. But you should talk to them about your concerns as these things have a way of coming to a head when we least expect them."

"Thanks Jiraiya-sensei," Naruto said in response as the man stood to begin walking away.

"What's this? A respectful tone from you, I must be dreaming," he replied amused. Turning serious he said, "Keep your focus on building a world we can all enjoy. I'll handle the Akatsuki from here on out."

"You can't do that alone Pervy Sage."

Chuckling, Jiraiya said, "Sure I can." Assuming a pose he said, "Don't forget I am the Gallant Jiraiya." Turning serious he continued, "Besides as Nagato's teacher I bear the responsibility of either bringing him to his senses or stopping him. But before that confrontation I'm going to dismantle his organization so that when we do meet it will be man to man."

"I don't know Pervy Sage," Naruto said his tone worried for his teacher, "Konan makes him sound impossible to beat."

Jiraiya laughed boisterously before saying, "Hey don't go thinking I've shown you all my tricks yet. You haven't even seen me go close to all out yet and neither has either of them. Trust me when the time comes even Nagato is going to be surprised at just how much he's never seen." Jiraiya began walking away saying over his shoulder, "Just remember what I told you. I'm sure you'll be surprised at just how little that jutsu had to do with what you've got going for yourself."

"Wait," Naruto shouted as he stood quickly while looking for something in his pouch.

Jiraiya turned to face him and had to catch a black book that the blond tossed him upon finding it. "What's this?"

"Kabuto gave it to me. He claims it'll be helpful in disrupting Akatsuki. I looked through it and the information matches a lot of what Konan has said"

"Thanks… take care of yourself kid."

"You too Pervy Sage and be careful."

Naruto watched his teacher walk away giving him a wave over his shoulder. Left alone with his thoughts he knew the older man was right about needing to confront his fear that the jutsu was responsible for some of his lovers' devotion. A part of him was even worried that Tenten's being upset was due to his unspoken desire for things to not proceed as smoothly as they had been. But as usually he told himself he was worrying over nothing in order to talk himself out of broaching the subject. Heading back to Tsunami's, he couldn't help but feel some part of him was extremely satisfied at his lack of courage in addressing the matter.

 ******************************** *

Shiho laid back against her lover after a night filled with passion. "Are you sure you don't want to go out?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her torso.

""I'm sure, besides you're still supposed to be only half-way back in returning to Konoha."

Naruto chuckled asking, "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"No, I admit that truthfully I'd much rather stay in then go out on a date. I guess I'm still too much of a recluse."

Naruto cupped her breast saying, "Well that has its advantages."

"I suppose," Shiho said although Naruto noticed a small drop in her mood.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked pulling her so that she lay on her back. Cupping her chin he forced her to meet his gaze.

Staring into the two pools of blue, Shiho answered, "I feel so useless. I've made no progress with the scroll which is the whole reason you recruited me into your ambition. You must be so disappointed."

Placing a kiss lightly against her lips Naruto said, "I'm anything but that. If you can't decipher it do you really believe any of the rest of us stands a chance? Hell as far as I know it was just some kids coloring book."

Shiho giggled at Naruto's joke but said, "Still that Kanji fellow managed to decode it."

"After how many years?" Naruto replied. Beginning to kiss her, he began to gently massage her breast in order to get her ready for another round and whispered, "What you need to do is forget about it for a while. Come back to it after a few weeks or months. I'm sure things will come together after you return to it with a fresh perspective instead of… hey."

Shiho had been aware of what Naruto was doing and was allowing herself to be swept away for another round of lovemaking. However something Naruto said gave her a bit of insight so she pushed him away and leaping from her bed moved to the small table where she was working on the scroll to kneel over it. Watching her from the bed since Shiho lived in a small studio apartment littered with books. He was about to ask her what was the matter when she slapped her head saying, "Of course, why didn't I think of this earlier." Talking out loud to herself having forgotten Naruto was present, she said, "The reason this scroll has elements of the Gelel Empire's language despite were it was found was because it was written by someone from there."

"Huh?" Naruto elegantly said.

He got the feeling that Shiho had forgotten him completely due to the excitement of finally having a clue as to how she was going to translate the scroll. Still luckily she was sounding her theory out loud saying, "If this jutsu was used in the past and created where Hot-Water Country now resides then it's likely it was used on women from different areas, including Gelel. Depending on how long she was entranced by the jutsu she might have picked up some of the local language and when she tried to write this scroll used elements of both languages."

Naruto stood from the bed saying, "I guess I should leave you be then." Not receiving a reply he smiled as Shiho sat nude on the floor in front of her small table and began trying to put her theory to the test. Dressing he kissed her cheek saying, "I knew you'd figure it out," and then Hiraishined out of the apartment to the small inn he was staying at as he and the others returned to Konoha.

 ******************************* **

Tenten entered her apartment holding several pieces of mail and threw her keys towards a basket without even looking at it. Naturally they landed exactly where she expected. Sitting down at her table she began sorting through her mail. Feeling a little depressed at the fact that most of the mail was bills since it had been several days since her return to the village and since she had seen Naruto she thought back to several days previous. First she remembered how Tsunami had kissed Naruto good-bye at the front door of her home wearing just a skimpy silk robe. Tenten had the feeling that Naruto had already said his good-byes to Haku earlier in the morning as she watched the no longer single mother make-out with the blond.

As they left the village she had asked about Kin only for Naruto to say Tsunade planned to send a medical team back for her since the Hokage didn't want many people to know he had resurrected Haku. Tenten got the feeling that wasn't necessarily true, but guessed she was wrong upon returning to Konoha and Tsunade had confirmed the story. A part of Tenten had wanted to tell the Hokage exactly what Naruto was up to but before entering Konoha he had made her promise not to reveal his secret. She had agreed, and having been made aware that Naruto could make her was surprised he would even bother asking.

Tenten paused upon coming across a small envelope addressed to her. Opening it, she saw an invitation printed on expensive paper in gold-leaf trim. "The Konoha Women's Bathing Association would like to extend to you an offer to join and try our new bathing area," she read aloud to herself. Seeing that the invitation was meant to be used during the weekend she decided to go since she had heard rumors about the group the most prevalent being that Tsunade was a member.

 ******************************* **

A loud scream of "Ahhhhhh," ended in a bloody last gasp as zombies began to devour the woman that had let it out causing Ino to look up and scowl at the three conscious people sitting in the room with her. Directing her attention to the one unconscious one she tried to focus on Kin and ignore the others. It wasn't easy since Naruto, Anko, and Hana were watching a zombie movie on a monitor while sitting on a make-shift couch made of boxes the three had covered with a tarp. Only able to see the back of their heads, she scowled again since she had been hoping for a little alone time with Naruto. She had asked that he keep her company as she monitored Kin's brainwaves, but Anko having found out and figuring it would be boring had invited herself to tag along. Hana upon finding out had also decided to crash the party so Anko had decided to make it a movie night.

Turning to a monitor upon which Kin's brainwaves appeared she looked at the counter ticking down in the corner of the screen and saw she still had several minutes before the event she expected happened. Looking over she could see both Anko and Hana resting their heads on Naruto's shoulders as they munched on the popcorn resting in his lap.

Ino smiled at the scene especially since she imagined Naruto was less than thrilled by the movie choice since she knew he tended to react negatively to things of a paranormal nature. Still, she knew it meant a lot to Anko since the special jounin was something of a fan of the horror movie genre. Both women would tend to snicker when Naruto would jump as the various humans met their grisly end. Finally and Ino imagined mercifully for Naruto the last human met their demise before being resurrected as one of the dead.

"That's it," Naruto asked as the credits began to role, "Everyone died?"

"Yep, bet you didn't see that coming," Anko replied having enjoyed the flick, "It's so overdone when one or two people manage to escape. I mean seriously part of the plot was the whole world was overrun by the zombies where were they going to escape too."

Hana teased Naruto saying, "Well I imagined he missed that point since he watched a good portion of the movie from between his fingers."

"Ah come on. I told you guys horror movies weren't my favorite. I don't know if I'll even be able to sleep tonight."

Anko smiled as she said, "Well then I think we can help you with that, can't we Hana?"

"Oh, I think we'll come up with something to keep him from having nightmares tonight," Hana said pulling Naruto from the couch. Heading to the door of the room she called to Ino, "Do you want to come along too?"

Ino shook her head as they pulled Naruto into the underground tunnel that Orochimaru had used to use for his experiments and had since been taken over and renovated by the Harem. "No thanks, what I've been looking for is set to happen soon. It'd be a shame to miss it after waiting up all night for it."

Hana nodded and Ino imagined the two women were going to take Naruto to one of the other rooms they had fixed up into a nice bedroom to wear the jinchuriki out. After Anko closed the door behind her Ino sighed guessing she'd have to wait until later to get some alone time with Naruto in order to figure out just how important he had become to her. Naturally since he had several women vying for his attention and Tsunade had forbade anymore dates with him until they could address the rumor problem she knew alone time would be hard to come-by.

A beeping attracted her attention and looking at the monitor saw the scribbly lines all going flat for a moment preciously as she expected them to before Kin's brainwaves returned to normal in an exact pattern as they had the last time Kin's mind had reset. Now with a clear picture of what was happening she began to devise a plan to help the poor Sound-nin. Figuring she'd need Kyuubi's help she'd wait until morning since Hinata had been scheduled as an observer then. Standing, she was about to head home but in the end decided to see it Anko and Hana needed any help to put Naruto to sleep after all.

 ******************************** *

Tenten stepped up to the large iron gate behind which the invitation she had received said the new Hot-spring resided. Seeing a keypad next to the gate she typed in the number that had been printed on the invitation and watched as it slide open by itself. "Cool," she thought stepping onto the path. In the distance she could see a large mansion and had heard the woman that resided inside it had recently woken from a coma. Tenten had even signed up for several of the shifts to watch the house but had seen nothing suspicious. If her memory served her correctly Hinata was on watch for the morning shift. That put Tenten at ease since she could easily imagine some of the men of the village using the mission as an excuse to peek in the new bathing area.

However Tenten felt a little nervous upon realizing the Hyuuga was also probably one of Naruto's other lovers. Tenten wasn't sure why that fact was bothering her but ignored it after entering a groove of large trees that were meant to obscure the vision of people trying to peep into the area from afar. She stopped and looked at the area in wonder as it appeared to be a little paradise snuggled in the middle of Konoha. It gave Tenten the impression that she had suddenly been teleported to a mountainous area due to the rocky area that surrounded the water that the bathing women could lay on. Stepping onto one of the stones it felt polished and smooth making it feel a bit out of place since a real rock would be rather rougher, but she felt it was in a good way as it would ensure the bather's comfort. Tenten was surprised to find herself alone in such a glorious hotspring but decided to quickly undress to make the most of it. Heading to the small locker room nearby she stripped and grabbing a towel and proceeded to head outside. Sitting on the edge of one of the rocks she put her legs in the water and sighed as she felt some of her stress leave her. She was about to fully enter the bath when she noticed it was fed by a waterfall. Tenten could see a cave located behind it and that there were two ways to enter it, one being a path that led behind the falling water and the other being through the water itself. Deciding to take the path, she entered and was surprised to see it was a central grotto that was filled with water and led to several other areas of the hot-spring. From one of the openings Tenten could hear the sound of two people breathing hard and had a feeling she knew what they were up too.

Heading towards the noises, she entered into what at first glance would appear to be an underground cavern. It was illuminated by torches and had a small pool of water that bubbled like a sauna. Not that the two people occupying the cave were using it at the time as they sat on a rock outcropping that had been carved into a throne. Tenten's entrance into the room didn't go unnoticed by the two blonds, if anything being caught in the act seemed to excite the woman bouncing in the man's lap even further as her movements grew more aggressive. Tenten caught a glimpse of Naruto as he pulled the woman back against his chest to roughly grab one of her large tits. But Tenten gasped upon recognizing who the blonde woman was despite her being more youthful then she had ever seen her in person. "L-lady Tsunade," she said shocked as the Hokage continued to fuck herself on Naruto's shaft. Tenten sank to her knees as she couldn't believe her idol had also succumbed to the jinchuriki.

"Oh god Naruto," Tsunade moaned, "your dick is amazing. I-I'm going to cum."

"Me too," he replied gruffly having fought back his desire to do so until Tsunade was ready as well. Letting loose he began to cum which in turn set off Tsunade who's pussy began eagerly accepting his spunk.

"Mmmm," Tsunade moaned as she rested against her lover enjoying the warmth his seed always left her with. Her brown eyes settled on Tenten and she smiled before standing to move in front of the kneeling girl.

Looking up at her nude idol Tenten asked, "W-why would you of all people join his harem?"

"Because I love him," Tsunade answered quickly and without hesitation.

"B-but you're Tsunade of the Sannin. He should be kissing the ground you walk on. You shouldn't just be one of his lovers."

Smiling down at the girl for a moment she looked over her shoulder saying, "Oh I like her."

"You're saying that because she's inflating your ego," Naruto deadpanned.

Tsunade playfully stuck her tongue out at her lover before kneeling and cupping Tenten's face as she said, "Titles don't really mean anything Tenten. At the end of the day what you'll find matters most is having someone you cherish wrapping their arms around you. I'm a fifty year old woman that fell in love with a man that's not even twenty yet. Once I entered this relationship I guess I decided that the rules most people hold to no longer mattered including the one that meant he should be only mine. Now I'm glad I did because it means he can make other people as happy as he has me."

"But…"

Tsunade silenced her by placing a finger against her lips before standing and saying, "I know this isn't a life for everyone. Naruto's has asked that I train you regardless of whether you join him or not and I will. However, you should know that if you refuse to become one of his women that means you'll be denied access to him in a more intimate setting."

"Why? If he has multiple female lovers then why can't I have male ones?"

"Because," Tsunade said sternly, "All relationships have a lynchpin if you will, something around which everything is built. For us that bear his mark Naruto is that lynchpin. If you are unwilling to commit to him then we cannot tolerate your presence in the group when your loyalties might truly belong to someone else."

"I understand," Tenten said staring at the fox mark near Tsunade's pussy. For a moment she was torn at what to do. She understood that regardless of what she choose Naruto had made one of her dreams come true by asking Tsunade to train her. She thought back to her entering the small cave and remembered the look of ecstasy that had been etched on her idols face and knew that she had worn it at one point as well. Deciding that if Tsunade could enjoy a life bound to the jinchuriki she could as well she said, "Please make me one of your women as well Naruto. I want to see what lies ahead along with you and Lady Tsunade."

"Well said. Well then before we start your training can I ask you a favor Tenten?"

"Of course, Master…"

"Now there'll be none of that at least when we're like this. But anyways…" Tsunade said before reaching a hand to her pussy and spreading her slit continued, "Naruto's made quite a mess down there do you think you can clean it for me?"

Tenten never considered herself to be a lesbian or even bi. However even with that being said she would admit that somewhere in her fantasy folder there had been a scenario where she would allow herself to be seduced by Tsunade. Having another thing she had wanted but felt would never happen thrust upon her Tenten was suddenly grateful to Sakura for inviting her to Wave and was truly glad she had been seduced by Naruto. Her feelings were easy to hear as she leaned forward as she said, "Of course Tsunade."

First licking along the Hokage's thighs, she paid extra attention to Tsunade's fox mark. After cleaning the seed that had leaked from Tsunade's pussy the brunette directed her energy and tongue to cleaning her Hokage's insides as well. "Oh fuck," Tsunade said placing her hands in Tenten's hair. "Mmm. My, she is quite skilled Naruto. And you said she wasn't interested in such things."

Naruto chuckled as he watched Tsunade squirm from Tenten's efforts. "I think it has to do more with you then anything else."

Tenten having pulled all of Naruto seed she could find with her tongue from Tsunade's quim began to pay extra attention to her clit. Circling her tongue around it she then nipped it with her teeth causing her new sensei to scream in satisfaction as she coated Tenten's mouth with her release.

Tsunade leaned down to kiss her student and fellow lover before saying, "Excellent, I see Naruto wasn't exaggerating your oral skills. Now there's one more thing I need you to clean."

Tenten looked confused for a moment lost in the lust she was feeling from being coated in her teacher's release so allowed Tsunade to guide her to Naruto's cock. Having crawled on all fours behind the Hokage as Tsunade moved to Naruto. Tenten knew what was expected of her and quickly swallowed his length causing the jinchuriki to moan in pleasure. As Tenten proceeded to clean his tool of both Tsunade and Naruto's release, she could hear the Hokage humming behind her.

Tenten continued in pleasing Naruto's manhood even as she felt Tsunade grip her hips and lifted her back to her feet. She felt her eyes widen as Tsunade began to rub something hard against her pussy and when the Hokage slammed her hips forward pushing whatever it was inside her, Tenten pulled her lips from Naruto's schlong long enough to look behind her and see the Hokage had donned a harness upon which was strapped a dildo. "Don't get distracted from your task," Tsunade said as she began fucking her newest apprentice with the dildo she had put on.

Tenten returned to pleasing Naruto's cock working her mouth over the half she could comfortably swallow. Reaching between his legs she began to fondle his sack and felt it tighten signaling his impending release. "Fuck, I'm going to cum," he shouted expecting Tenten to pull her mouth off his cock. When she didn't he placed his hands on her head using the buns there as handholds and proceeded to fill her mouth with his cream. After he finished he let go but before she was able to swallow her torso was pulled up against Tsunade's. The Hokage quickly turned her face to plant her lips against Tenten's and slipped her tongue into the kunoichi's mouth in an attempt to gain access to Naruto's cum. Tenten gladly shared it, engaging her village leader in a duel of tongues as they passed his essence between them.

Tsunade ended the kiss and directing her gaze to Naruto asked, "Are you just going to stand there watching us?"

"I could," he replied with a smirk, "But what do you have in mind?"

Tsunade returned his smirk and pulled her rubber cock out of Tenten, who groaned at the loss. Tsunade silenced her by turning the kunoichi to face her and kissing her lifted one of her legs up to her hips. Guiding the dildo to Tenten's opening, she slowly pushed it in causing the kunoichi to moan in pleasure. Once the fake dick was fully buried inside her, Tsunade then easily picked up the other leg holding Tenten in the air. She raised and lowered her several times pulling sounds of delight from Tenten's throat. She paused after several moments but before Tenten could ask why she felt Naruto's cock rest on her ass. Having a good idea of what was in store for her. She allowed Tsunade to spread her ass for their lover and cooed in amazement as he began to push his cock inside of her back passage. Sandwiched between the two she said, "Oh god, I'm so fucking full."

Both blonds smiled at her statement before they began plowing away at their respective hole. Tenten screamed in pleasure as the two cocks rubbed against each other inside of her. Trying to keep her cries down she muffled her cries into Tsunade's chest before managing to clamp her mouth around one of her nipples.

Tsunade had a difficult time keeping her own cries down due to the end of the dildo inside her as well as because of Tenten's tongue tracing around her areola. When the kunoichi began to suck as well as nip at her nipple, her own cries began to rise in volume. But Naruto silenced her by kissing her.

Approaching her climax, Tenten raised her head between the two kissing blonds and joined her tongue to theirs as they separated to make room for her. Throwing her head back against Naruto's shoulder she filled the two in on her condition shouting , "I-I can't take it anymore…I-I-I'm cummmmminnnnngggggg."

Tenten's spasming sent Naruto off who filled her ass with his hot cum causing the kunoichi to tense. Wrapping her legs around Tsunade's hips she pulled the woman flush into her burying the rubber dick as deeply as it would go in both of their pussies causing Tsunade to shout, "Oh, God!" as she coated the harness in her love juices.

Still being suspended in the air by the two, Tenten panted in a fog of pleasure before saying, "Naruto?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you."

"Shh," he said turning her face to his and kissing her gently said, "I'm to blame for not laying everything out for you."

"Hey you two don't worry about that anymore. It's no longer important," Tsunade said. Both of them nodded so she asked, "Now Tenten just where do you want him to place his mark?"

Tenten smiled before grabbing his hand and placed it on the opposite thigh Tsunade had hers. Naruto applied his mark causing a small fox appear. Suddenly Tenten's world began to expand as she could feel not only the two currently holding her but all of Naruto's other lovers through the mark. Positive they could feel her as well she began to understand exactly what Haku had meant about how others were what gave a person strength.

 ******************************** *

"What you propose is rather interesting," Kyuubi said from a large chair. She store her gaze away from the kunoichi in front of to stare out the window as she felt a new presence as a result of the mark Naruto applied to his lovers. Seeing the kunoichi felt it two they both shared a smile.

Ino nodded to her fellow harem member after the moment ended in response to the Bijuu's words and tried to remain serious despite her noticing Nibi lying on the large kitchen table much as she imagined a cat would do. It was rather easy considering she knew she was running out of time before Hinata would be relieved by someone not loyal to Naruto. "Do you think you can do it?" she asked.

"It should be relatively simple. Konoha already has such seals to interrogate prisoners. What you are proposing shouldn't be too much different," Kyuubi replied.

"How come we can do all this but I can't get any time to be alone with him?" Nibi asked looking up from the table.

Ino got the feeling it was complaint Kyuubi was getting a lot as she replied testily, "Because, at most we get a window which ranges from an hour to fifteen minutes due to the rotation of chunin and genin watching us. That would barely be enough time and trust me when I say you'll want time to indulge. Just be patient." Directing her attention back to Ino the Bijuu asked, "Are you positive this is a good idea though. As a mindwalker you know how tricky what you propose is going to be."

"I know, but the only way I can see to break the loop her mind has become is to enter it. However if I'm right the point in time she is reliving is the chunin exam and if that is true then it'll be a good time for us to reintroduce ourselves as friends."

Kyuubi nodded and standing said, "Okay, I'll begin working on the seals necessary for you and Naruto to enter her mind."

"Actually I think it might be best if you make one large enough for everyone that had a role in the exam." Kyuubi arched her eyebrow so the blonde kunoichi explained, "The larger the support network she can expect to see the more likely she will respond to us. Not to mention with more people it'll help create a situation that breaks the cycle she is living in her mind."

"Perhaps," Kyuubi said cautiously, "It could also lead to greater divergence from what she normally experiences."

"True and that might wake her up also."

"Or could make this far more dangerous."

Ino smirked but replied, "What do you think Naruto will say once I propose it to him?"

Despite the danger she expected her lover and his Harem members might soon face Kyuubi smiled back in reply already hearing the affirmative response she could imagine him giving. "Alright, I'll begin working on the seal immediately. I'll let you know when it's finished."

With the matter settled Ino slipped down to the basement and she used the teleporter seal there to reappear in Naruto's apartment. She then sat down in his leather chair to wait for his return and to inform him that Kin's salvation might very well lie in reliving the hell that had been their first Chunin Exam.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Kin: Part II**

Kyuubi entered the shipping company that she now owned. Almost immediately she noticed many of her workers seem to busy themselves even more no doubt trying to leave her with a good impression. She was amused at their efforts and assumed it was due to what many of them were calling the front office massacre.. Naturally nobody died, but quite a few of the board would be enjoying a prison cell as they had been carted off to the Torture and Interrogation headquarters to answer question about some of the shady business dealings the company had engaged in. Entering the new president's office she gave the woman an amused smile as she saw piles of paperwork sitting on the red-head's desk. "Enjoying your new position?"

"Oh yeah it's loads of fun," she replied sarcastically, "I'm wondering how this company is even still doing business since it seemed to have been run by trained monkeys. Are you even aware that the previous president had a mistress that he was diverting large sums of money too?"

"No," Kyuubi said while fighting back the urge to laugh, "I guess it's a good thing I fired him then before Ibiki took him away."

"Har-har," Karin replied not amused, "Getting things to run great again is going to take some time. Luckily with your body's siblings being dead and the president removed it seems most of the corruption was weeded out."

"Excellent! How long before we're ready to expand?"

Looking at the Bijuu in disbelief Karin said, "A year or two at least."

"That's unacceptable," Kyuubi said quickly.

"Whether you find it acceptable or not doesn't change the timeline," Karin replied calmly still reading a report on the state of the company.

Kyuubi glared at the kunoichi as she growled, "Don't forget who you work for."

Karin placed the paper she was reading down and blew a breath up towards her bangs signaling her annoyance. "Look, you might be in charge of this company and all, but don't forget you recruited me. Now this company might once have been the biggest trading company in Fire Country. However that was years ago and the only reason we are even still among the top players is because of how skilled your body was at negotiating the contracts. Due to the mismanagement of those that came after many of the customers bolted once those contracts expired. This is both a good and bad thing."

"Pray tell, how exactly is the company shrinking a good thing?"

"For one, it's because of the company getting smaller that Ibiki was so quick to believe that the siblings tried to kill you."

"How so? I was of the opinion that it was simply because they were greedy."

"In order to offset the losses from all the lost business they began to take on risker and shadier customers. Customers who might be quite upset at a change of the status quo and thus they needed to handle you quickly as a result." Directing her full attention to Kyuubi, she pushed back her chair and crossed her legs before folding her hands in her lap. "Now as I said this decline didn't happen overnight and getting back to where it was won't happen overnight either. First we have to repair the company's reputation. Due to the mismanagement many of the shipments sent over the years were lost due to incompetence or stolen from a lack of protection as they passed through dangerous territories. In order to repair our good name we'll have to operate at the bare minimum of profitability. We'll offer jobs for less and insure that all shipments are all well protected by hiring shinobi to guard them."

Kyuubi did appear somewhat disappointed but her face showed that she understood that Karin knew what she was talking about. "I can see why Orochimaru put you in a position of authority. I wonder though, did you ever talk to him as candidly?"

"No," Karin admitted, "I hope you aren't implying that I should be afraid to speak frankly to you."

"Don't be silly. I was just curious." Although she truly meant what she said, she replied somewhat defensively as she was afraid to make Karin uncomfortable around her. "There must be some way we can quickly return this company to its previous prominence."

"I have a few ideas," Karin admitted with a smile, "Personally; I think you're putting too much emphasis on the speed at which you want the company to recover. After all, as far as I'm aware Naruto is still only in phase one of his ambition."

Kyuubi inclined her head at the red-head's point but replied, "He doesn't need to have women loyal to him in a village in order for us to set up an office there."

"I know, but the problem we have is a lack of cash on hand to set up those offices," Karin countered leaning forward to pull a book from her desk. Opening it she turned it so Kyuubi could look at the pages, which were covered in numbers. Although new to the world of business she knew when the numbers were listed in red it often meant a lack of funds. Taking it from the former Sound Kunoichi she said, "I had no idea it was this bad. I was in charge for months, but for the most part everything ran smoothly."

"I'm not surprised," Karin said as she indicated the stacks of papers on her desk, "The previous president was in league with the siblings so did everything he could to make things appear to be running smoothly. Not to mention he needed to cover the less than legal jobs they took to offset the loss of respectable ones."

Handing the book back, the Bijuu asked, "So what are these ideas that you have?"

"First, we need to create a force of strong shinobi to guard our shipments. To this end I thought it might be best if we can convince your fellow Bijuu to act as security for some of the riskier shipments." Karin noticed Kyuubi's face scrunch up in distaste at the idea so she asked, "Is that a problem? Do you think it's a task below what a Bijuu would do?"

"Hard to say," Kyuubi admitted, "But am I to take it you mean we free the others. I mean Nibi already has a task as my bodyguard and Nanabi is currently inside the prison."

"Well yeah, they're your frien…."

"WE aren't friends," Kyuubi replied quickly with several emotions mixing into her tone such as hurt, anger, and sadness. "The truth of the matter is I freed Nibi and Nanabi since doing so fitted into my plans. Now since I've broken the seals on Yugito and Fu and they have absorbed all of the Bijuu chakra into their own there is no reason to pursue Akatsuki or to free the captured tailed-beasts."

"What about Naruto? They don't know that and will likely still target him. Not to mention his seal is still in place so your original form can still be extracted."

"That might be true, but we'll stop them when they appear and I can Hiraishin to anywhere they may take him if they manage to defeat him."

Karin sighed in disappointment since she imagined with a powerful security force of Bijuu turned humans to protect shipments it would cause customers to flock to the company. Trying to salvage her idea she said, "Well I suppose I can use women that Naruto seduces that don't have village allegiances. With a dedicated group of powerful kunoichi acting as guards it would lower overhead on shipments since we wouldn't need to hire village shinobi as often. Another way to grow would be to diversify our assets."

Despite her mood souring at the mention of her fellow Bijuu, Kyuubi smiled saying, "What a coincidence. I happen to have an opportunity to do so already."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was my original reason for coming here. I talked with Tsunade in the medical wing of the Den."

"The Den?" Karin said confused, "What are you talking about?"

"It's what we've begun calling the tunnels that we've taken over that run beneath the village."

"As in a fox's den," Karin asked after an abrupt laugh.

"Or harem," Kyuubi replied just as amused, "I dropped off the seal by which the others are going to enter Kin's mind. Tsunade passed on that Naruto was interested in purchasing an old hotel in Wave country. I also took the liberty of informing her that this Suigetsu that you were traveling with has the sword he was inquiring about as well."

"You know I was in the chunin exams as well," Karin said after nodding to what the Bijuu had said, "Maybe I should tag along too."

"Unfortunately your presence would likely be missed by our stalwart watchers," Kyuubi said with a light tone.

Karin closed her eyes to picture the chakra of the Genin currently sitting outside the building on a rooftop. She was a little surprised by that as the genin had been far closer before, but figured it was due to Nibi's presence, who was currently using chakra to remain perched near her office window. Karin was surprised the dark skinned woman hadn't reacted at Kyuubi's insistence that they weren't friends, but guessed in proved the Fox Bijuu's point. Although she did detect some sadness coming from the cat woman. Opening her eyes she noticed Kyuubi had placed a packet on her desk and was making her way to the door so said, "Coming up with the capital to purchase this hotel might push the timeline back even further. Are you okay with that?"

"It's fine," Kyuubi said pausing before opening the door, "you've stated the facts and as you said there is nothing you can do. Besides if we can get this hotel up and running it might also lower the timeline before we can start opening new offices as well. Plus this should serve as a sort of training for you in how to negotiate with other business people as it is likely another buyer is interested in it as well."

Karin nodded and after the Bijuu left opened the packet. Seeing that it contained the information on the Whirling Tides Manor that Naruto wanted her to buy she began looking through the various papers to see what she'd need to do in order to become a real competitor in the bidding for it.

 ******************************* **

Yoruichi waited until Kyuubi passed beneath her before letting her grip on the wall fade. Dropping to the ground behind her fellow Bijuu she kept the smile on her face despite Kyuubi saying, "Done eavesdropping Nibi?"

"I wasn't aware the conversation wasn't meant for my ears," she replied calmly. "Plus I thought I asked you to call me Yoruichi. It is my name you know."

"If I was going to call you anything it would be Matatabi. That is the name you were given."

"But Yoruichi is the name I gave myself. Besides it suits this form better. Not to be rude, but why are you acting like this now? I mean you had seemed like you've moved on from what happened back then."

Kyuubi didn't respond. Instead the Fox Bijuu merely kept walking as she headed back to her home. Yoruichi sighed mentally as she knew now that her fellow Bijuu only tolerated her presence as a result of her part in the plan which Kyuubi had devised to enter into Konoha society. Still a part of Yoruichi had hoped it was because she wanted things to go back to the way they had been after being created by the Sage of the Six Paths. But hearing that Kyuubi no longer cared for any of her fellow Bijuu as anything more than pawns to be used made her sad. Knowing that she was one of the primary reasons for it was what made it worse.

Hoping to convince Kyuubi to help their fellow tailed beasts she said, "It's a good plan you know. With guards as powerful as us protecting your shipments it would ensure people would want to use your company."

Kyuubi didn't falter in walking but turned her head enough to gaze at Yoruichi from the corner of her eye. "It would be a waste of time. There's no guarantee that they would help especially since the others are probably free of their hosts. Besides what do you care? I remember you and the others had no problem turning a blind eye when I was the one in trouble."

Looking ashamed Yoruichi said, "I'm sorry Kura…"

"Don't call me that!" the Bijuu said in an angry whisper as she came to a stop and whirled on Yoruichi, "Only those I consider friends may call me that. When I'm finally free to talk to Naruto, I will tell him my name but to you and the others it will always be Kyuubi. Am I clear?"

"Yes, I understand." Yoruichi said sadly. However she did hold a small amount of hope that perhaps Naruto could convince Kyuubi to free the other Bijuu so made plans to talk to him as well as to finally get her reward for helping Kyuubi.

 ******************************** *

"If Kyuubi dropped off the seal design then what are we waiting for let's do this," Naruto said excitedly as he slammed his fist into his hand.

"Relax Naruto," Tsunade said with a small smirk on her lips, "Shizune is in a room drawing it." Giving her attention to everyone else who was going to enter Kin's mind she addressed them saying, "This is sort of a pre-mission discussion on what to expect."

"What to expect?" Hinata said confused, "I thought we were simply entering into her mind and would be reliving the Chunin Exams."

"That's true," Tsunade said, "However, one thing to remember is we are only guessing that is what she is reliving. Therefore you might enter her mind only to find yourselves as children in the academy or even younger. I'll let Ino explain."

Ino stood from the large meeting table as Tsunade took her seat. She wasn't sure where Anko had scrounged it from but upon finding it she had moved it down to one of the many unoccupied rooms of The Den. "What Tsunade means is this seal will link us to her mind and use our memories as a way to slip us into whatever she is reliving. I believe it to be the Chunin Exams since her teammate Zaku was used as a sacrifice to bring back one of the Hokage during the Invasion that followed."

Sakura leaned forward in interest saying, "I guess then you believe she was in the casket that the Third Hokage managed to suppress."

Despite feeling a rekindling of the jealousy she had felt towards Sakura, Ino didn't let it show as she said, "Exactly right. Every Fifteen hours her mind sort of resets and I believe that is the point in her memories when she was chosen as the sacrifice needed for Endo Tensei. Therefore the Chunin Exams and what followed is the most likely scenario for her to relive."

"The Exams lasted a lot longer than fifteen hours though," Anko pointed out.

"That is why we can't be sure exactly where we'll end up once we enter her mind. Time inside of there doesn't pass at the same rate. She could be reliving years or days before the exams."

Temari looked a little disconcerted at that saying, "You mean we could literally relive years before even meeting Kin."

Ino nodded and her face grew solemn before saying, "Yes, there is another thing everyone going should be aware of." She waited a moment to make sure everyone had given her their complete attention before continuing, "Many of us have changed over the years."

"That's putting it mildly," Anko said causing a few smiles to appear.

However Ino's face didn't change accept to grow even grimmer, "I know, but if we end up years in the past we can't act like we do now."

Naruto caught on first saying, "You mean…"

"Yes, while this jutsu is using our memories our actions will be our own. Changing how we act will have an effect on what happens. That means Naruto if we are in the academy again me and Sakura will have to keep acting like we did back then."

Naruto nodded looking upset at the idea of reliving a stretch of his life he'd rather forget. He was about to say it didn't matter when Sakura said, "I-I don't know if I can do that." Looking at her blond lover she said, "I was so horrible to Naruto back then… I don't think I can…"

"Shh, it's okay Sakura," Naruto said leaning towards her to grab her hand, "I told you it doesn't matter. Just consider it a part you need to play for an undercover mission."

Sakura tried to take his words to heart but said, "It wasn't a part though I was so blind to what I…"

Naruto silenced her with a kiss. Pulling back he cupped her face to say, "The past doesn't matter. What does is helping Kin. She needs us and I for one can't turn my back on that. It might suck to relive the loneliest part of my life, but I know I have all of you here waiting for me now so I'll be fine even if you have to go back to being a Sasuke idiot."

"Hey," Sakura said looking surprised Naruto had called her that. But she was more so when Ino let out a little laugh as the seriousness on her face melted into one of amusement.

"I believe you called me that," Ino said recalling when she had taken over Sakura's body during the chunin exams preliminary bouts.

"To be fair it applied to both of you." Naruto stood from the table as he said, "If anyone wants to back out I'll understand."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll be fine," Sakura said standing as well.

"Hey, wait a minute," Ino said as the others began to follow suit, "I'm the one explaining things here and I didn't say I was finished." Grumbling in annoyance as everyone retook their seats she continued, "Now once we do meet Kin, we'll be able to start acting like our current selves. Just by trying to be her friend we're going to introduce a new element to her recalling of the past. Therefore things will change from that point on and we can't take anything for granted." Seeing that the others understood what she was implying she asked, "Are there any questions?"

"What happens if we can't wake her by the time her mind resets?" Temari asked, although she wasn't showing it she was extremely nervous about the entire endeavor and was beginning to wish she had returned to Suna while on her break from the joint training exercises happening near the Leaf Prison. Mainly due to the fact that her brother would no longer be the cool and collected Kazekage but the crazed boy that would kill just for looking at him the wrong way.

Ino paused biting her lip in nervousness before admitting, "I don't know. But Tsunade and Shizune will be monitoring us and should the time approach they'll wake us."

"Are we going to enter at the beginning of the fifteen hour period?" Hinata asked.

"No, we've picked a point just before half-way through. It's a period of minimal brain activity. It may represent a calm spot were entering should give us time to get our bearings. Plus if she is reliving years it will make the wait for the chunin exams shorter. If we do fail to wake her, we should also be able to pick a better point to try again." She waited a few moments to see if there were any other questions but seeing none clapped her hands together and rubbed them saying, "I guess this is it then."

Everyone stood and followed Tsunade out of the room. Stepping into the tunnel, Ino still couldn't believe it had once been used by Orochimaru. But she supposed that was due to all the work everyone had put into fixing the tunnels up. Now brightly lit with fresh paint on the walls it truly was taking on the air of a place where Naruto and his lovers could go to escape from the outside world. Or, to handle things related to his ambition. Looking at the many doors, she knew only a few of the rooms had been fixed up like Tsunade's medical lab or the meeting room they had just left. She wondered if any of the other women had plans for the ones that remained, but pushed the thought out of her mind upon entering another room. This one was still trashed having not received any attention. However it was probably the cleanest since Shizune had chosen it to draw the seal they would be using.

The seal looked vaguely like a compass on a map as it was an eight point star. However the points of the star all had an S-like bend to them. At the end of each point resided a circle. The main star shape was filled with black writing except at the center where another circle was. Kin was already lying in the center circle on a mat that Shizune had laid out for the girl. Upon seeing she wasn't alone Shizune stood saying, "Perfect timing I just finished, will each of you going please sit inside one of the circles around the seal."

Naruto moved first taking one at the top of the seal which was determined by Kin's head facing it. He sat cross-legged and although he appeared slightly nervous, Ino could tell he was excited as well. She also noticed that Sakura and Hinata quickly moved to take the two closest to him. Not wanting to admit she would have preferred one of those spots she settled on the one next to Sakura while Temari took the one next to her. Both Tenten and Anko took the two spots next to Hinata. Looking at the remaining spot, Tenten asked, "Is it going to matter we're one short?"

"No," Shizune answered as she moved to Kin to some brainwave monitors, "Kyuubi put an extra one in case things didn't go according to plan and someone else needs to enter."

Looking around the room, Anko asked, "Who's that going to be. Everyone already aligned with Naruto and was a part of the exams is here."

"Not exactly," Tsunade said, "But don't worry about it. Hopefully it won't come to that. Now is everyone ready?" Receiving serious but determined nods the Hokage and Shizune flashed through some hand-signs and upon finishing them, pressed their hands onto the seal to activate it. As the seal lit up she said, "Alright here goes and good luck."

 ******************************** *

Sakura dipped a rag in the bowl she had packed for the exams. Pressing it to Sasuke's forehead to keep the fever down she moved to sit next to a thirteen year old Naruto. She knew she was supposed to act like she did back then and although she had cared for both of her teammates had to admit during her first time here she had fretted more over Sasuke then Naruto. But she doubted paying more attention to Naruto now would have too much of an effect on the timeline of events. Yet she also admitted that she had a more pressing matter for her concern for the blond man besides her loving him. That was because she felt so different compared to how she had back then. Looking out the entrance of the hollowed out tree she was using to treat their wounds, Sakura was forced to admit something had already changed in the several hours since entering Kin's mind. She wasn't fatigued.

Upon entering Kin's mind Sakura was relieved to see that they had entered during the exam and relatively close to her run in with Kin. Remembering that meeting made Sakura clench her fists but she calmed remembering that a result of that meeting had been her discovering the resolve to no longer rely solely on her teammates for protection and to protect them as well. Not to mention she figured Kin had ended up suffering much worse than her in the end. Still if she was going by the events leading up to that meeting Sakura remembered being on her last legs physically. However that apparently didn't transfer since despite several hours having passed she was as sharp minded as ever.

Focusing back on Naruto, she supposed she should be grateful that they had appeared after they had faced Orochimaru since she imagined it would be hard to recreate that battle without resorting to attacks they have learned after the exam. Cupping Naruto's face, Sakura wished she could use her medical jutsu to determine what was wrong with him since if she wasn't as tired as she was supposed to be then she figure he shouldn't be as hurt either.

Moving back towards the entrance, she had to admit she had been a lousy ninja back then since now she could easily spot the mistakes she had made with the traps she had set. Having already frightened away the squirrel that had nearly set one of them off she knew the time for Kin to make her appearance was approaching. She just wished she had been a little more alert then since she truthfully wasn't sure on how much longer she needed to wait, although she was positive they were already watching her. Allowing her mind to wander since she was confident this meeting would be far different then the last she allowed herself to daydream about her appearance a little. Having forgotten just how long her hair was Sakura considered asking, when everything was said and done, if Naruto had liked her hair longer or shorter.

 ******************************** *

Kin watched the pink-haired girl take up a position at the entrance of the tree she was using for cover. After Zaku had affixed the exploding tag to the chipmunk and sent it towards the kunoichi, they had been surprised by her reaction. Dosu had spent several moments analyzing it before saying, "Very clever, she's set up a pretty good array of traps. Too bad for her, she's just given that advantage away."

Still despite his words she could sense a bit of unease coming from him so asked, "What's wrong?"

To her surprise he answered saying, "Have you noticed the change in her demeanor?"

Although they had been watching her for close to a day Kin was forced to admit, "No not really."

Dosu stared at her for several moments before saying, "You don't find it strange that when we found her and her team she was near exhaustion but now seems nearly refreshed."

"Who cares?" Zaku said impatiently, "It's three on one. Let's just kill her and her team and be done with it. This waiting is boring."

"Yet if we hadn't of waited we might have stumbled into those traps. I was hoping to attack when she was too tired to resist. I see no reason to deviate from that and now that it appears she has gotten her second wind it might be best to wait some more."

"What screw that, I'll go kill her myself," Zaku said angrily although he kept his voice down.

Kin felt something gnawing at the back of her mind like a bad case of Déjà vu and feeling that should they attack things definitely wouldn't go their way said, "Maybe we should wait. Who knows, maybe someone else will come along to take their scroll and wear her out."

"And what report back to Lord Orochimaru, 'Hey sorry we didn't kill Sasuke like you told us too but someone else did it for us."

Dosu shrugged admitting, "I see no problem with that. All Orochimaru said was to kill Sasuke. Whether it's done by us or someone else doesn't matter."

"Of course it does," Zaku said angrily, "I want to show him he was justified in giving us strength. I'd rather die than disappoint him."

Kin wasn't sure why she shivered at the words especially since Dosu remained relatively unimpressed. But she supposed it might be because it felt less like a statement than like Zaku's words had already been put to the test. She shook her head to clear the feeling, but couldn't shake the one that someone had walked over her grave. She was able to concentrate on the matter at hand though because Dosu calmly replied, "Then by all means kill her. We'll wait here and watch."

Despite his bravado, Kin saw some of Zaku's confidence leave him at the idea of facing the kunoichi alone. Kin supposed it was because deep down he was still the scared boy who had been found near death by Orochimaru after being beaten by a group of bullies that had wanted the bread he stole. To be honest Kin had liked Zaku better before he received his wind tunnels as they had trained to become Genin of Sound. The reason being that once he got them and the other genin suspecting he was favored by Orochimaru began to follow him, he changed. With a following and Orochimaru's perceived blessing he had become a bully as bad as the ones that used to torment him. However as was often the truth about bullies which was that they gained their strength from those they surrounded themselves with and minus that tended to be cowards, Zaku tended to fear acting alone.

Dosu picked up on his sudden hesitance as well and said, "It doesn't seem you're in a hurry anymore. Then in that case I think we can all agree waiting is the best option. Therefore we'll take shifts, Kin you go first."

Kin nodded so moved to keep watch over the kunoichi as well as for any sign that someone was trying to make a move on them in turn. Climbing a tree, she settled in to keep watch and despite her hesitance to do so wished they had decided to attack as that way at least she'd know whether or not the heavy feeling of foreboding taking root in her stomach was just nerves or something else.

 ******************************** *

Ino was crouched in some bushes with her team. She couldn't help but feel a little worried as they had been there for twenty minutes already and there had been no sign of the Sound-nin. Since Sakura was still there with an unconscious Sasuke and Naruto, the Yamanaka tried to figure out what had changed to make the Sound-nin so skittish. Thinking back to that time she had remembered that they had seemed so powerful back then. However focusing on Sakura, Ino thought she knew why they had yet to attack.

Remembering the real Chunin Exam and how Sakura had seemed to bloom right in front of her, the blonde supposed she couldn't fault the Sound-nin for not attacking as the pink-haired kunoichi was radiating confidence that hadn't been there the first time. Not to mention she seemed far more alert then she had back then as well.

The recreation of Shikamaru picked up on it as well asking, "Is that really Sakura? Something is off here. I think maybe we should try to take another team's scroll."

Ino looked over and sighed as she remembered they had chosen to attack Naruto's team since they had figured with the dead last on it they would be easy pickings. She chuckled mirthlessly as she thought, "Geez, I was a Sasuke idiot back then." Thinking of the Uchiha, she wondered why he hadn't awoken yet since by now in the real exams her team had made an appearance as had Rock Lee.

Ino was pulled from her thoughts by Shikamaru saying, "Hey Ino, what do you think? Should we attack or go?"

"I think I need to talk to her," Ino said standing and making her way towards her friend.

Sakura noticed her immediately saying, "Hey I thought you had to wait until after they showed up to make an appearance."

"They're late," she replied noticing her teammates following behind her. Mindful of the traps Sakura had set she closed the distance so she could whisper, "I think you subconsciously scared them off. You aren't as worn down as you were then."

"You mean I don't need to pretend to be asleep still," a third voice cut in.

Both kunoichi spun to the blond jinchuriki who was sitting up causing Sakura to say relieved, "You're okay. I was worried that something went wrong with the seal." Despite it being out of character for her younger self she wrapped her arms around the jinchuriki.

"Hey, I'm okay. I just thought we needed to remain as we were. You sure were tender with your caresses by the way Sakura. Are you certain you were staying in character?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she admitted, "I might have deviated a little."

Shikamaru looked at his friend Chouji asking, "When the hell did Sakura start acting like she liked Naruto?"

Chouji shrugged admitting, "I'm not even sure why Ino dragged us out here."

"I didn't," Ino said annoyed at her team's comments, "You followed me." Directing her attention to Sakura and Naruto she said, "It's likely from this point on we'll have to hunt them down."

"I'm afraid the only people hunting anyone down are going to be us," a voice called from behind her.

Ino turned to see the three Sound-nin that they had been waiting for and figured that they had decided to show themselves since more and more Leaf shinobi were appearing. A part of her felt insulted at their bravado since with the numbers advantage belonging to them knew that the Sound Genin should have struck fast and hard to offset it. That they would stroll out brazenly and even announce themselves really pissed her off at being so underestimated. But remembering the encounter during the real Exam was forced to admit they had been the far stronger team. Her recollection that her team had been underprepared to face the Sound was helped by the memory recreations of her team's comments.

"This is bad," the false Shikamaru said.

"Ino let's bolt these guys look really strong," the false Chouji pleaded as he turned to run only remaining in the clearing due to Shikamaru holding his scarf.

Ino ignored them and although she knew the answer asked, "Just who are you hunting?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," the bandaged boy whose name she recalled was Dosu replied. "Wake him for us so we can kill him."

Ino looked back as she heard Naruto growl angrily and she realized that due to his being unconscious the first time Kin's team had appeared probably hadn't realized Sasuke had been their objective. Now that she thought about it when Shikamaru and Chouji had woken him, by hitting him in the head with a stick, the jinchuriki had been completely confused. Yet no one had taken the time to explain to him what had happened. Ino wondered if knowing Kin had been part of Orochimaru's plans to get Sasuke to defect affected Naruto's desire to help awaken him. But she doubted it especially since he had forgiven Tayuya who had a far more active role in it. Not to mention considering what had happened the first time around, Ino doubted Kin and the others had been meant to survive their encounter with the Curse Marked Sasuke.

Ino kept an eye on Naruto, until Sakura stepped up and placed her hand on his back as she whispered something in his ear. He calmed almost immediately making the Yamanaka kunoichi guess it had been to remind him of their objective and that the Sasuke laying behind them wasn't really there. Still Ino couldn't help but be surprised by his reaction since she had come to believe he had decided to let pursuing Sasuke go in order to focus on his ambition. She supposed some part of him though still wanted to help his friend and wondered if he was keeping that hidden from them then what else was he hiding.

She focused on the three Sound Genin though when Zaku said, "Looks like we're going to have to kill them then. I'll handle th…"

"Hold on," Ino said cutting him off as she remembered how they had blasted her even though she had taken over Kin's body. Figuring she could us the fact they only cared about getting Sasuke she said, "How about a trade? We'll let you have Sasuke in exchange for her."

"W-what," Kin said shocked as the blonde kunoichi pointed at her, "Screw that I'm not…"

"Fine," Dosu said cutting his teammate off, "What do you want her for?"

"What do you care?" Ino retorted.

"Fuck you both," Kin shouted angrily as she turned to leap away. However, Zaku appeared next to her and placed his air tunnel against her skull.

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be, Kin. All that matters is the mission. You should know that. Camaraderie is for suckers. If they had taken you hostage we would gladly kill you to complete the mission."

Ino could see tears appear in the girls eyes and although she suspected that if her teammates were taken hostage she would do the same, imagined that being the one sacrificed still hurt. Ino kept the disgust from her face, and while she knew she was doing the same thing in principle took solace in the fact Sasuke was a mental recreation.

Zaku pulled Kin behind Dosu keeping his air tunnel pressed against the girl's head. "Well," the bandaged boy said causing Ino to nod and step to the side. Naruto and Sakura followed her example and the Sound shinobi were about to move to collect their target but stopped. "What's this?" Dosu asked due to the two still blocking a straight path to Sasuke.

Ino cursed mentally shouting, "Get out of the way you idiots."

"Forget it," the fake Shikamaru said, "I don't know what's going on. But I do know Leaf Shinobi don't sell out their own."

"Yeah," Chouji shouted seemingly finding his spine.

Ino frowned as she tried to understand her teammates' actions since during the Chunin Exam the two boys had been more than willing to sit back and watch as Sakura was pummeled by the Sound-nin until Ino had literally dragged them into the fray. Trying to reason with them she said, "Look these guys are way stronger than use. You said it yourself Chouji and all they want is Sasuke. There's no reason for all of us to die."

"That might be true," Shikamaru replied, "and I never much cared for the guy. But he's a member of the Leaf so I'm willing to put my life on the line."

Ino noticed that something akin to déjà vu appeared on Naruto's face for a moment and she also got the feeling that the Shikamaru standing to protect Sasuke was closer to the one that was currently a chunin then the genin he had been.

Zaku pulled his hand away from Kin's head saying, "Guess we go back to killing them then."

"Looks like it," Dosu replied calmly.

"Assholes," Kin said as Zaku let her, "do you really expect me to fight with you now."

"Naturally," Dosu answered calmly as he moved to position himself across from Naruto and Sakura. "If not we'll treat you like an enemy as well and kill you. Our goal isn't those stupid scrolls or making it safely to the tower. Our only objective is the death of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hell yeah," Zaku shouted bringing both his arms to bear on Ino.

"Hey wait," she tried to shout but was forced to dodge as he fired his decapitation airwaves at her. Ino rolled out of the way landing next to Naruto and Sakura. But she was forced to move again, along with the other two, as a shadow tried to connect with theirs. "What the fuck," she yelled, "Why are they only attacking us?"

"You did just try and barter away Sasuke," Sakura said deflecting a senbon thrown by Kin.

"Yeah, but shouldn't the Sound-nin be going after Shikamaru and Chouji then?" Ino replied.

"Good point," Naruto said before leaping away towards the edge of the clearing. Despite his path taking him away from Sasuke, Chouji turned into a large human bolder and rolled to intercept the blond. Just before being crushed Naruto leapt back avoiding a blast from Zaku to join his two lovers.

"What was that?" Ino asked dancing away from Shikamaru's attempt to link with her shadow.

"It was to prove your point," Naruto said throwing a kunai at Shikamaru to force him to retract his jutsu. "If they wanted to protect Sasuke then they would have let me run since it would lower the odds against them. Instead Chouji moved to keep me here and although they're not advertising the fact that they are working together. It's the only way to explain why they've yet to attack each other."

"Then what's the gameplan?" Sakura asked avoiding Dosu's attempts to punch her and making sure not to hit his melody arm.

"Everyone here that didn't come with us is an enemy," Naruto replied catching a senbon thrown by Kin and attemped to hit Chouji with it as he threw it.

Ino balked slightly at that since although on one level she knew the two boys currently protecting Sasuke as well as each other weren't real. The idea of attacking them as enemies was still a little hard to accept. She was about to suggest she focus on the Sound-nin when she was momentarily distracted by Kin shouting, "What's the big idea? You ruined my shot."

Focusing on the kunoichi, Ino noticed she had drawn a bead on Chouji, but had been forced to arrest her throw as Zaku had suddenly stepped in between her and the Akimichi. Her teammate simply replied, "Focus on the three in the center first."

"But… they were going to let us…"

"Kin," Dosu said landing next to her after avoiding a kunai from Sakura, "Don't question us. Killing Sasuke is the mission."

"That's what I'm saying," Kin said the confusion easy to see and hear. "Why are we focusing on… urk."

Kin's sentence was cut off as she was backhanded by Dosu causing her to stumble and fall to the forest floor. The kunoichi stared up at her teammate who merely glared down at her. Ino too was surprised as she wasn't exactly sure what was going on anymore. But she was aware that with the new events Kin's mind was trying to compensate for the deviation from how things had actually happened.

While Ino tried to puzzle it out, Sakura decided on a different course of action saying, "Naruto, Ino, leave the Sound-nin to me."

Ino looked over at her friend and saw the same look of determination that had been there when she had cut her hair to escape from Kin during the real exams. Naruto nodded, and Ino guessed that even though he had missed what happened, he understood that something important had changed in Sakura that day and that she was probably trying to gauge how much she had grown. Sakura gave her lover a quick smile before charging Dosu who was in the process of saying, "A weakling like you thinks you can best us."

But Ino missed what happened next as her lack of focus on Shikamaru nearly ended her when she felt the familiar sensation of being caught in his jutsu. "Shit," she said trying to turn back to him but couldn't move due to the shadow possession. But she did hear him shout, "Now Chouji!"

Ino panicked as she knew that in most cases Shikamaru would have called her to use her jutsu to take over the enemy he had captured. But bereft of her abilities simply crushing them via Chouji's Human Meat Tank was always a good fall back. She could feel the ground vibrate and in an act of cruelty she wouldn't associate with her teammate he moved his head so hers would turn towards the human boulder moving to roll over her.

"Rasengan," Naruto shouted appearing in front of her slamming his jutsu into Chouji at the same time he threw a kunai past her impacting a tree deeper in the woods. For a moment she feared he would be crushed in her place but to her amazement his jutsu sent the large boy flying away. The Akimichi smashed into a tree still in his round form but a moment later he returned to normal size.

"C-chouji," Shikamaru stammered his concern easy to hear as his friend landed on his side facing them. It quickly turned to anger as a pool of blood began to spread around him from the vicious wound she imagined was probably on his back. "Y-you traitors, I'll kill you."

Shikamaru reached into his pouch pulling a kunai an action which Ino mirrored. The Nara then charged forward his actions causing Ino to close with Naruto, who retreated backwards into the woods leading them away from Sakura. Shikamaru gave chase keeping Ino in front of him and prepared to attack when Naruto suddenly stopped. But before she reached him, the kunai he had thrown earlier exploded due to the tag he had affixed to the handle. As a result of the dust and dirt it kicked up Shikamaru couldn't keep the connection to her shadow and she nearly tripped as a result of suddenly being in control of her own body again. Luckily for her, Naruto threw a kunai up towards the tree tops then using her fox mark Hiraishined to her snatching her up into his arms. He then teleported to the kunai, upon which he had applied the necessary seal as he had grabbed it as he had thrown it.

They appeared on a tree branch above the kunai and she blushed at being in his arms but focused on the matter at hand as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah… it's just a little…"

She trailed off but Naruto knew what she was getting at as he said, "I know, it's hard seeing our friends as enemies even if they aren't real."

"You didn't hesitate with Chouji though," Ino replied but wished she had kept her mouth shut worried that she had sounded accusing.

"Naturally," Naruto replied with a smile knowing a thing or two about speaking without thinking, "I had to protect my Ino."

Hearing Naruto's words brought a feeling of contentment and happiness that surprised her. Not to mention the way her face heated up. She wondered briefly if they were the result of her loving him or a result of having a boy risk himself for her something she had often imagined Sasuke doing in the past. All the questions she had been wrestling with since her meeting with her fellow shopkeepers began rising to the surface again. But she quickly squashed them aware that her inattention had nearly done her in once. Looking at her teammate she could see he had assumed his stance that meant he was planning a strategy so said, "We can't let him collect his thoughts."

However, no sooner had she finished her sentence, than did he open his eyes to glare at them. Knowing that meant he believed he had a plan of action, she wondered how they would match the genius who could plan several moves ahead. "This is bad," she said as Naruto set her down next to him.

"We'll be fine," the jinchuriki said even as Shikamaru began tossing kunai with strings attached to them from which multiple exploding tags hung all around him. The Nara left the area in front of him open so that if either of them attacked his shadow could be used to catch them.

"He's trying to bait us in," Ino warned aware that the strings of exploding tags were meant to make sure Naruto or her had to enter a confined space giving him the advantaged.

"Can you hit him with your jutsu?"

Ino shook her head saying, "No, he's left himself plenty of room to maneuver. If I miss I'm out of this fight for at least five minutes."

"Then don't miss," Naruto said as a smile appeared on his face before leaping from the tree to the ground. Almost immediately Shikamaru dropped to his knee in order to use his jutsu.

"Shit," Ino thought, "That idiot, I can't use my jutsu in this tree without someone to catch my body. What's he thinking?" Ino panicked as the Nara's shadow began to close with the charging Naruto, but then she saw him make a handsign he had seen her use countless times and realized what it was he had planned. She felt her body heat up for a moment as feelings began to well up in her. Not the least of them being a contentment that he trusted in her enough to not only pick up on his plans without explaining them, something that could alert Shikamaru, but also to act on such a plan with no hesitance. Dropping to the ground behind him, she made the same handsign and let her spirit fly.

"Shadow possession complete," Shikamaru said upon catching Naruto in his jutsu, "You really are an idiot. If you had tried to tire me out from a distance by throwing kunai or by making me exert chakra on clones you might have been able to create an opening Ino could have exploited. Instead of trying to fool me that you could use a jutsu exclusive to the Yamanaka."

"Sorry, Naruto just doesn't have the patience for that."

"What," Shikamaru said surprised as he had heard Ino talk from different bodies many times so knew it was her. Looking behind the male blond, he saw her body lying on the ground. Focusing on the Ino possessed Naruto; he now realized why the boy had charged forward holding his hands in a similar manner as Ino not to as a ploy to get him to move to a spot where he couldn't avoid the now realized it was so he could act as a relay. "Shit," he called as he tried to use his jutsu to force Naruto's hands apart.

"Too late," Ino called sending her spirit forward again. Hitting her fellow member of Team Asuma dead center, she smiled in his body saying, "Got you."

"Nice going Ino," Naruto said smiling at her something that made her blush which she found rather weird since she wasn't doing so in her own body. "Um… Can you end this jutsu please?"

"Right sorry," she replied getting ahold of herself.

Once free of the jutsu Naruto moved to pick up her body and once she was secure in his arms asked, "What should we do with him?"

"I'll handle it, please get my body out of here."

"Ino, are you sure. I know this is a recreation but still…"

"I'm sure," she replied cutting him off, "Shikamaru is an enemy that I don't want at my back. He underestimated you. Something he won't do again and I don't trust that we could bind him in a way that would permanently keep him out of our hair."

Naruto nodded in understanding before disappearing in a red flash to rejoin Sakura. Ino moved towards the barrier of tags Shikamaru had created and reached into his pouch to pull out several more strings of exploding tags. Throwing the kunai attached to them in a pattern that she could possible escape from she smiled sadly saying, "Sorry," before flicking the string closest to her causing the tags to begin smoking. She waited until the very last second so Shikamaru couldn't plan a way out and just as she ended her jutsu thought she heard him say, "How troublesome."

 ******************************** *

Kin winced in pain and couldn't believe what it was her eyes were telling her as she stared at the two corpses of her teammates. "Hold still," the pink-haired girl holding her by her hair said roughly as she tried to adjust her kneeling position.

 _Kin tried to turn her head but the iron grip the girl had on her prevented it. Trying to understand what happened she recalled the few seconds it had taken for the kunoichi to completely decimate her team. After Dosu had taunted her, the kunoichi had simply charged right at him as fellow Leaf-nin battled it out among themselves disappearing into the woods. Dosu swung at her, but the kunoichi had simply stopped and quickly pulled back out of his reach causing him to miss completely. She quickly countered with a kick that caught Dosu in the side of his head and to Kin and Zaku's amazement his head bent at an inhuman angle as a large snap was heard._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/As Dosu sank to his knees before falling forward bonelessly to the ground, the kunoichi charged at Zaku who brought his wind tunnels to bear on her despite the shock of watching his teammate being taken out so easily. "Don't come any closer," he shouted blasting at her with everything he had._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/His attack cut a large swath through the forest and as the dust cleared the kunoichi's half-buried body laid along it. "Fuck yeah, take that bitch," Zaku shouted. Turning towards Kin and overly pleased at himself he said, "See that Kin! Dosu always thought he was hot shit but look at him now."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"And you should too," the kunoichi's voice said from behind him._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Despite that he turned to where the kunoichi's body should have been only to see it turn into smoke to reveal Dosu's corpse. "What a substitution?!" Now turning to the voice he only made half a turn when a fist connected with the side of his face. Flying off, his head smashed into a tree and from the splatter of blood that appeared it left little doubt that he was dead._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Kin took a step back as the kunoichi turned towards her and she couldn't believe this was the same girl they had watched. Granted she had appeared to change midway through their observation of her, which was why they had delayed their attack, but the kunoichi before her almost seemed like a different person. "S-stay back," Kin shouted throwing senbon at the girl. She easily dodged them before charging through the flying blades moving just as much as necessary to avoid them. "Damn it, why is this happening?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The kunoichi didn't answer instead surprising her by leaping to the side before continuing on her path towards the Sound-nin. Kin knew it was because she had entered the range where dodging was almost impossible since even human reaction could only keep up with so much. It did the trick though as Kin tried to hit her with a wild throw her aim disrupted by the sudden change of direction. Knowing she probably wouldn't get off another before the seemingly unstoppable girl closed with her. Kin decided to flee so turned, but only managed a step when she was yanked back hard as the kunoichi grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her off her feet._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"You know, you once commented I took too much pride in my hair. But now that I look at it, you seem to have some in your own."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"W-what are you talking about?" Kin said trying to adjust her kneeling position to look back at the girl._  
 ******************************** *

"Hold still," Sakura said ignored the girls question to tighten her grip on Kin's hair holding the girl's head easily as tried to look at her. Sakura directed her attention towards where Naruto and Ino had disappeared after dealing with Chouji. She'd admit to feeling a little worried since she knew the Nara was a genius tactician and only hoped Naruto's unpredictable nature kept him one step ahead. Luckily she didn't need to worry long as he appeared holding Ino in his arms.

Seeing the boneless way she was being held she felt a twinge of fear they hadn't escaped unscathed but before she could ask, Ino said, "I'm back Naruto. You can set me down."

Breathing out the breath she didn't realize she had held Sakura began to say, "What about Shika…?" However, a large explosion cut her off sending a giant fireball into the air so she said, "Never mind."

Sakura's captive began to squirm as she began to panic asking, "W-what do you want with me?"

Naruto crouched in front of her and giving one of his brightest smiles he said, "Please don't be afraid. We aren't here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?"

Naruto nodded towards Sakura who let go of her grip causing Kin to fall forward but Naruto steady her saying, "We want to help you. Believe it or not this is…"

"Who did this?"

Everyone's eyes turned towards the one who spoke zeroing in on the recreation of Sasuke as he stood there with purple chakra flying about around him as half of his body was covered in the black splotches of his curse mark. Repeating his question he asked, "Who did this?" while waving his hand over the destruction that had been bestowed upon the forest.

Naruto stood to face his teammate and said, "I guess you could say it was a team effort sleepyhead."

Sasuke disappeared and appeared next to Naruto and attempted to backhand the blond. Only his many hours of training with Tsunade and his other lovers allowed him to catch it obviously surprising the Uchiha. However Sasuke smiled a moment later saying, "Good, I've wanted to fight you and it appears you'll finally be able to offer a challenge."

Grabbing Naruto's wrist he tossed him away but the jinchuriki managed to land on his feet. He turned and saw both Sakura and Ino move to attack but Sasuke again moved incredibly quickly to close the distance between him and Naruto. Naruto raised his arms blocking the kick Sasuke delivered. He stumbled slightly from the power of the blow and remembering his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End began to call on some of his Bijuu chakra.

"Naruto, don't use the Kyuubi," Ino called out to him able to sense the chakra he had wanted to use growing in intensity.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later just don't do it," she called reaching into her pouch to pull several shuriken.

"Shit," Naruto said blocking another kick from Sasuke who used it to propel himself away from the jinchuriki. As he flipped away he raised his hand to his mouth and fired several fireballs Naruto's way. The blond jumped sideways and upon landing on his feet created three shadow clones that closed with his teammate. Sasuke smirked easily dealing with the clones but as they dispelled the smoke obscured the two teammates from each other. Naruto used the opportunity to create a Rasengan and charged forward. He was about to enter the cloud when the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the air as well as a light that emitted from the cloud which was another sign of the jutsu that Sasuke was about to use.

Aware that at this point in time the Chidori wasn't a part of Sasuke's arsenal, the Jinchuriki said, "That's not possible," as his charge was met by one from Sasuke. The two boys smashed their jutsu into one another and after few moments of the two jutsu clashing against each other the boys were blown apart.

Naruto skidded away his feet leaving a deep impression from where he had started his slide. Dropping to his knees, he glared at Sasuke who merely smiled back saying, "Not bad."

Sasuke avoided the shuriken thrown by Ino as Sakura charged to close the distance between them. "Stay out of this," he shouted again moving quickly to appear behind Ino. Sakura tried to turn back to help her friend, but Sasuke was already pulling his hand back, with another Chidori crackling away, to plunge it into the Yamanaka's chest.

Naruto created a clone that disappeared in a flash of light appearing near Ino and pushed her out of the way taking the blow in her place. He then Hiraishined himself and creating a Rasengan slammed it into Sasuke's side propelling him through the forest. Already forgetting about the boy, he turned to his blonde lover asking, "Are you alright?"

However before she could respond, crazed laughing could be heard from where Sasuke had landed. Standing the Uchiha turned towards them a delighted smile on his face as his skinned darkened and large hand like wings sprouted from his back. All those present stared at him in shock although only Naruto knew that Sasuke was showing off a power he shouldn't have access to, at least not yet.

"W-what's going on here?" Sakura asked, "What's happening to him?"

"It's a form he gained from his curse mark. Although I didn't think he'd be able to do it so soon after getting it."

"Shit, this isn't good," Ino said as Naruto helped her back to her feet.

"No kidding," Naruto replied blandly, "Ino, when he looked like that at our last battle he was still slightly stronger than me even in my one tail state."

"Then we're going to have to beat him without it," Ino replied. "Naruto something has gone wrong with this attempt. Shikamaru and Chouji were too quick to turn on us. Kin's teammates were trying to eliminate us as opposed to the two actually standing in their way."

"Not to mention Sasuke is a lot stronger than he should have been at this point in time," Naruto added making sure to keep all his focus on the smirking transformed Uchiha.

"Yes I know. I was here, remember? I think that somehow our memories are mingling together to create stronger obstacles then we would otherwise face."

"Why," Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but it's apparent that everything is finding a reason to oppose us. Shikamaru and Chouji suddenly developed a loyalty to fellow Leaf-nin that I would only associate with them now. Not to mention Sasuke showing his desire to defeat Naruto a lot sooner. It's apparent that everyone that is a part of this recreation is going to oppose us. That includes Kyuubi; if you try to call on its powers at this time Naruto. It's likely that you'll lose control since her consciousness isn't inside you at the moment."

"Yeah, but my mom's is."

"We can't be sure and the risks are too great," Ino countered and tensed as Sasuke suddenly charged forward his feet not touching the ground as his wings launched him forward. "Here he comes."

 ******************************* *

Kushina wasn't sure what was going on at the moment but she was aware enough to know she wasn't exactly in the seal. "There she is get her," an Anbu shouted as she leaped from a building to land on a street leading towards the training fields. She was aware that at the moment Naruto should be attempting to help the Sound kunoichi that had been used as the sacrifice to bring back Haku. Kushina believed her current state was a result of that attempt.

Although she hadn't seen the seal they were using, she knew enough about them to know that a mind-link seal tended to not let the one entering a person's mind interfere. Naturally the reason for that was because as a person made their presence known the mind might react in untold ways as changes were made. When Naruto had told her what they had planned she had been hesitant to give her support. But her son's determination to help the girl had eventually won her over, not to mention it had appeared that at the very least he understood it would be dangerous.

However, the last thing she expected was to wake up in the middle of the village. For a while she had kept a low profile while trying to figure out exactly what had happened. The best theory she had come up with was that her current freedom was a result of the mind-link trying to process her existence in her son. After all, when Naruto had taken the exam the first time the Kyuubi inside him had been a fox hoping for escape, not a helpful mother. Therefore she had decided to ride the time out by staying put in a broken down apartment building aware that any interactions she made could cause ripples to appear that would make the situation far worse. Yet despite her intentions several minutes ago a squad of Anbu had busted into her hiding place and labeled her a spy. Figuring the attack was Kin's mind way of repelling the elements changing what it knew should be happening she decided to go in search of her son. She just hoped he remained safe until she arrived.

 ******************************** *

Naruto met Sasuke's charge but was kicked away as Sasuke performed a cartwheel kick that connected with his chin. Falling onto his back, he rolled to his feet as Sakura charged past him. Sasuke easily avoided her swings and dropped to the ground to sweep her off her feet. As she was practically horizontal in the air, he hit her in the stomach sending her back towards Naruto who caught her.

Kin stared on feeling hopeless but focused on Ino as she said, "Well are you just going to kneel there in the dirt or are you going to help?"

"Help," Kin said incredulously, "I don't even know what's going on anymore. We were sent to kill Sasuke, now my team is dead and you're claiming to want to help me. But help me from what?"

Ino stared back at the two lovers as Naruto tossed Sakura behind him. She landed on her feet as he blocked a punch from Sasuke and then clamped onto the arm to spin him towards Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi shouted, "Shannero," as she threw a punch of her own. Sasuke managed to fold his wings in front of him as the punch connected and rolled away like a large ball.

Ino turned her focus back to Kin saying, "Look I know everything is really confusing right now. But trust me, we're here to help. If you don't accept it the fate that awaits you is going to be unpleasant."

Despite not having a reason to trust the kunoichi, something told her what the blonde said was true. Still Kin didn't want to sound too desperate so said, "Sure, I can't go back to Orochimaru a failure and it does look like you guys are trying to kill Sasuke yourselves so I'll help."

Ino nodded before charging forward to help her lover and fellow Harem member as Kin dug into her pouch. Finding the senbon she wanted she pulled them out as she leapt to the treetops. Getting into a good spot as the three fought the demon like Sasuke; she threw them into the ground around the area and then pulled the strings attached.

Naruto paused as he heard the jingle of bells before moving to block a punch thrown by Sasuke. However to his surprise the blow was way off. Not questioning his good fortune, he slammed his knee into the Uchiha's stomach.

When Sasuke tried to counterattack, he swung at the completely wrong place. Looking up, he saw Kin standing in a tree with one hand holding several strings and the other poised to throw another senbon.

She let it fly, but Sasuke realized what was happening sensed the attack and moved his wing to block the attack. The pain allowed him to break the genjutsu and turning he prepared to shoot a fire jutsu up towards the Sound-nin's position. But as he brought his hand to his mouth Ino and Sakura both slid along the ground towards him kicking his shins. As expected the leg Sakura kicked broke causing Sasuke to howl in pain as his wings propelled him upward and away. As he flew he fired his jutsu at Kin causing her to leap from her perch as it exploded into flame.

Sasuke landed near the corpse of Chouji and used the tree the Akimichi's body had crashed into as support as he held his hand out. A chidori formed which soon grew black as the curse mark chakra began to mix with it. The powerful jutsu sent electricity everywhere some of it arcing over Chouji and the other corpses as Sasuke smiled darkly saying, "This is it. I've played with you enough Naruto."

Naruto wished he could call on his Bijuu chakra and considered using the Rasenshuriken but knowing the state that would leave him in, he decided on the jutsu that he and Jiraiya had worked on and that he had perfected thanks to time sparring with his lovers. Creating two clones he held his hands behind him as they began to form the chakra he would need. Creating two Giant Rasengans, he charged forward as his onetime friend followed suit shouting, "Naruto!"

Naruto used one of the giant balls of charka to meet Sasuke's jutsu and as the two clashed used the other hand to slam the other Rasengan into Sasuke's chest. "Bastard," the Uchiha monster shouted before flying away and through several trees.

Sinking to his knees, Naruto breathed heavily hoping that this time around he was the winner. The reprieve was short lived though as the pile of debris that had fallen on Sasuke began to shift. He tried to stand but without the Kyuubi to refresh him feared the outcome of another fight. However Sakura and Ino moving in front of him to shield him helped him to find the strength to stand again.

A large tree shifted to reveal Sasuke as he stood sending a glare their way. Obviously majorly hurt as well, as his side was a crater although it already appeared to be healing, he said, "This isn't over loser, before taking to the air again this time to find a place to rest and heal.

Kin stared into the sky that was growing dark before turning to the Leaf-nin asking, "Alright what the hell is going on?"

The three shared a look before Naruto began to say, "Well…"

 ******************************* *

Shizune moved her gaze from screen to screen monitoring all of the readouts from those currently mind linked to the Sound-nin with a growing sense of panic. Moving back to Kin's group of screens, she looked at the one that was a recording of her brain wave pattern from the fifteen hour period before Naruto and the others had entered her mind and was thus clear of any contamination from their presence. Looking at the monitor of the current readout, she felt like cursing due to it being almost completely different. Turning her attention to the readouts for the vitals of Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and even Kin, she calmed somewhat as they returned to normal from their agitated state.

Breathing out a sigh of relief she nearly peed herself as Tsunade entered the room quickly barking, "Any change?"

Getting control of herself Shizune answered, "Things seemed to have calmed down for the moment although Kin's current brain wave patter is nothing like it was at this time from before they entered."

"That's only natural," Kyuubi said entering the room behind Tsunade, "It just means they have likely made contact."

"I don't think so," Tsunade said grimly, "I wouldn't have gotten you otherwise. I nearly couldn't wait for Tsume and Hana's shift for watching your home."

Kyuubi appeared surprised to hear that Tsunade would consider blowing her cover so said, "What pray tell happened to elicit what would have been such an unwise decision?"

"Before I approved this little experiment I made sure each of those entering gave me a full account of what had happened to them during the exams. I did this so I could map a stress chart. Since Ino and Sakura were the only ones fighting when Kin showed up, I would use when they were both in an excited state as the best guess of when they made contact with her. That along with the sudden change in Kin's brainwave patter would most likely be when they made contact."

"A good theory," Kyuubi said praising the Hokage, "So I take it they made contact?"

"Most likely."

"Then what is the problem?"

Tsunade turned towards the monitors and pointed to the one marked for Naruto, "The problem is that Naruto was active during this period as well. If they were following the timeline he shouldn't have been."

"Perhaps they haven't arrived at the point of contact yet," Kyuubi supplied with a shrug. "I don't wish to say you are worrying over nothing. But the point in time we wanted them to try and talk to her was during the second test of the chunin exams. It could simply be that at this time they were facing different opponents at the same time."

Tsunade shook her head a little of the worry she felt reaching her face as she said, "That wouldn't explain Kin's brainwave patterns. They no longer resemble her pattern from before they entered. They…" Tsunade's attention was pulled from the Bijuu as all the monitors began to beep indicating the person they were connected to were under considerable stress. The type of stress that a person felt when their life was in danger.

 ******************************** *

"Well…" Naruto began to explain to Kin but he was cut off by someone shouting his name.

"Naruto!"

Spinning towards the possible threat, he was knocked off his feet as something collided with him. However he relaxed somewhat as his lips were covered by the soft wetness he usually associated with kissing. Focusing on the face, he couldn't help wrapping his arms around the girl as he pulled her closer. She broke the kiss saying, "I always wanted to kiss you even back then Naruto."

"Well here's to making up for lost time, Hinata," he replied pressing his lips to hers.

"What the fuck? Why are you kissing Naruto of all people Hinata?" her teammate Kiba shouted from the tree she had launched herself from.

"Be quiet Kiba," she replied sternly, "I've waited a long time to kiss Naruto when he looked like this. It was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"Hey since when do you…" Kiba trailed off as it became apparent Hinata was ignoring him in favor of kissing the blond shinobi.

"This does not appear to be the same Hinata we entered this forest with," Shino stated walking up next to his male teammate. "Why, perhaps she has entered a mating cycle."

"She ain't some bug," Kiba said with a shake of his head.

Hinata broke the kiss whispering, "I don't know I feel like mating." Rubbing her crotch up against Naruto's, she added, "It feels like someone else does too."

Temari, who had been traveling with Hinata since their teams had run into each other, pulled the girl by the ear back up to her feet saying, "Easy there girl, let's not forget who we're trying to lose."

"Ow, ow, ow," Hinata moaned as she was pulled away by Temari whining, "But I wanted to kiss Naruto for so long even back during the first exams."

Naruto sat up and conscious of Kin staring at him in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment tried to adjust his sitting stance to hide his erection. Having an idea of what the two kunoichi were doing traveling together he simply asked, "Gaara?"

Temari nodded as she said, "Yeah, back during the real exam we set a record for how fast we reached the tower. After he killed some Rain-nin for their scroll we were supposed to head to there. Back then we had sensed a team, but since his blood lust was sated he let them go. He wasn't going to this time so we bolted."

"He's a monster," Kiba supplied, "Akamaru has never sensed such a huge chakra before." He directed his attention to the dog whose head was sticking out of his jacket and noticing it shaking asked, "What is it boy? Is that freak near again?" The dog whined in response causing Kiba to say, "What do you mean you have before?" The dog replied again causing the Inuzuka to reply disbelievingly, "Naruto has more chakra then even that freak get out of here."

Naruto tensed something both Hinata and Temari noticed. They also picked up on the fact that both Sakura and Ino moved so that they could attack the other members of Team Eight. It was a move that didn't go unnoticed by one of them who spotting the corpse of Chouji moved up to it to look at the wound it sported. Crouching down and turning the corpse he was unfamiliar with the type of jutsu that had caused it so turning asked, "It would seem we are making our Leaf colleagues uncomfortable Kiba. That may explain Chouji's condition."

Temari reached for her fan obviously going on guard as did Kiba. Naruto doubted that at the moment either male believed she was preparing to attack them. Turning towards Kin, trusting his ladies to makes sure neither Kiba nor Shino took advantage of his inattention to them he said, "Kin, I know you're confused. But, from what I've gathered Gaara is probably going to be hunting us down since Temari's here. Trust me when I say that's not a good thing. If you'll trust us for just a little while I promise we'll explain everything to you."

"Hey don't ignore us you bastard! Did you kill Chouji?" Kiba shouted taking a step towards Naruto only for Hinata to bar his path. "Hinata what are you doing?"

"It's obvious her attachment to Naruto is stronger than the bonds to her team," Shino said as bugs began to leave his sleeve in preparation to attack. As he raised his sleeve his attention on the kunoichi preparing to attack him, he failed to notice the body behind him begin to twitch ever so slightly. That all changed though as Chouji's corpse suddenly lunged forward and grabbed his leg. "What the…" Shino said looking down at the threat and screamed as the reanimated Chouji bit into his leg.

"Shit," Naruto said noticing the bodies of both Dosu and Zaku rising as well and then making straight for Shino to bite into him. "I-I don't fucking remember this happening. What's going on?"

Hinata activated her bloodline and saw the chakra systems of the undead shinobi were still active but was a black-white color. Reporting her reporting her findings Sakura said, "You don't suppose Sasuke's curse mark is behind this?"

"If it is that's the first I've heard of something like this happening," Naruto said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"W-what about Shino?" Kiba asked torn between following the jinchuriki and kunoichi and helping his teammate.

"He's gone," Naruto replied causing the shinobi to turn and notice the Aburame was no longer screaming and that the reanimated shinobi were beginning to focus on him.

"Shit," Kiba said before taking to the trees to follow the others.

Naruto looked back towards Ino asking, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"Shit, that's the last time I watch a horror movie with Anko." Thinking of his other lover he said, "I'll be right back." Disappearing in a red flash he reappeared first with a surprised Tenten, and after filling her in then teleported once more. This time when he reappeared Anko was clutched to his back looking as if she had been in one monster of a fight.

"What happened?" Sakura asked moving to see if the woman needed medical assistance.

"Orochimaru," she replied simply.

"We're in some deep shit," Naruto said which was a sentiment everyone seemed to share.

 ******************************* *

Despite her earlier calm, Kyuubi was beginning to feel slightly nervous despite the safeguards she had built into the seal. "Do you know what's going on?" she asked figuring the Hokage would ignore her like she had the last two times she asked.

"Most of them are reacting as if they had seen something that gave them a shock," Tsunade answered, looking over her shoulder. "Do you have any idea as to what it is they are facing?"

Kyuubi shook her head in the negative saying, "I'm afraid if they've made contact with Kin and have revealed the truth to her, then for them all to be reacting this way she must be resisting."

"I doubt she could put up that much of a fight," Tsunade said motioning to screens monitoring Naruto and the others.

"Not her in a physical sort of way. But mentally."

"I don't understand," Shizune said joining the conversation, "If she's been made aware shouldn't she wake up like what you did with Tayuya?"

Kyuubi shook her head no explaining, "Tayuya's mind was somewhat aware. It was just unable to communicate due to damage to her body. Kin's mind while active began to operate in a circuit so she didn't have to come to terms with what happened to her. Orochimaru's betrayal and the time alone in the isolation of the coffin probably created such stress on her that she'd rather retreat into her memory then face it."

"Damn it," Tsunade said moving to crouch down next to Naruto. Running her hand across his face she asked worriedly, "If they are in danger what will happen to them if they are hurt or killed?"

"Nothing," Kyuubi replied sounding vaguely insulted, "I was aware things could go poorly for them so made sure that if anything happened to them in her mind they'd simply wake up." Tsunade breathed out a sigh of relief at that, but she tensed as Kyuubi added, "However, I'm afraid that Kin on the other hand is a different story."

"Why?"

"The dangers that they are facing is Kin's subconscious way to not deal with what happened to her. But, the conscious part of her must realize the truth now, especially if Naruto has explained it to her. Therefore, if they reach the time limit and she hasn't awakened then it could be disastrous for her."

"Disastrous how?" Shizune asked sending a worried gaze back towards the Sound-nin whose face seemed almost pained from hearing bad news.

"If they reach the fifteen hour mark, and her mind resets then one of two things will happen. Her conscious side will face what it needs to and she'll wake up. Or, she will not be able to deal with it and she'll likely lose her will to live."

"You mean…"

"Her brain will simply shut down and she'll die," Kyuubi said matter of factly. "It may be prudent to wake them up since at this point I doubt they'll be able to do too much more for her."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Tsunade said standing and turning from her lover, "Kyuubi, I need you to get someone for me."

"I don't think that's very wise. I'm supposed to be in my home at the moment."

"I know, but you're the only one that will be able to get there and back in time to make a difference."

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow asking, "Where exactly do you expect me to go?"

To which Tsunade simply smiled before saying, "Suna."

 ******************************** *

Kin watched as Naruto stood behind Sakura while she scanned over Anko. Looking around the cave they were hiding in she could see that all of the kunoichi present were just as concerned. Kin moved to the entrance and looked at the lake that was just outside after a several meter drop. They had been led to it by Anko, who had boasted that she had practically lived in the Forest of Death for a while. Kin scoffed softly since the name of Training Area Forty-Four was more fitting than ever. Looking back at the assembled Shinobi, she wondered why they were so concerned for the one woman but had barely shed a tear for the boy Kiba. He had been taken shortly after they had begun running as the one they had called Chouji easily caught up running along the ground and although it seemed the zombie genin had been unable to harness his chakra to leap among the trees. It hadn't stopped it from making a leaping jump to snatch the Inuzuka out of the air. His calls for help had gone unanswered, but when the zombiefiied Dosu, Shino, and Zaku had tried to grab a victim of their own. Temari and Tenten had unleashed a barrage of long range attacks that had destroyed Zaku, due to an exploding kunai to the head, and had cost the other two a couple of limbs. Tenten had finished off Shino by throwing another exploding kunai as the legless corpse had tried to crawl after them. The creature that had once been Dosu must have sensed an easier prey as it had leapt away albeit minus an arm.

Kin's focus switched back to the woods surrounding the lake as a scream pierced the night leaving her to guess another person had joined the ranks of the undead. Turning towards the others, she said, "We should have killed those things when there were only three."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Ino replied looking up having been lost in thought, "Something else would simply have popped up in their place as a threat."

"What are you talking about?" Kin asked, nearly exasperated as her patience was running out.

Before Ino could reply, Sakura's voice interjected as she reported to Naruto, "She's fine, just some cuts and bruises."

"I said as much," Anko replied although she groaned slightly as she adjusted herself, "Damn, I really thought I'd do better this time around especially since I didn't have the curse mark."

Kin, recalled how Sakura had seemed to imply that she had met her before and wanting answers demand, "What do you mean this time around?" Pointing at Sakura, she said, "Why were you acting like we met before?" Losing some of her anger, it was replaced by confusion as a lost look appeared on her face. Crouching down and holding her head with her hands she asked, "What's going on?"

She heard footsteps approach so looking up saw Naruto standing above her looking at her with a face full of sadness. Crouching as well he said, "Thanks for your patience." He gathered his thoughts for a moment before continuing, "There is no easy way to say this but what Anko means is for us the Chunin Exams are a thing of the past. Almost four years to be exact."

"W-what!? That's insane," Kin replied her eyes searching all those present for some sign of deceit. Although she didn't find any, she figured that just meant they were excellent liars. However, she didn't discount the possibility that it was possible she and her team had failed to kill Sasuke and was reliving the Chunin Exams via a Leaf trick to reveal something about the Sound Village. Stating as much, she said, "I get it, this is some sort of set-up and we're living out some nightmare scenario so that I'll come to trust you guys. That's why you left that Inuzuka to die he wasn't real."

"In a way you are exactly right," Naruto admitted, "We are using a variation of an interrogation seal to enter your mind. However, we don't care about the Sound Village and any information you have is horribly out of date."

"Bullshit! I'm on to you now. You'll never get me to betray Lord Orochimaru."

Naruto sighed, but Ino put a hand on his shoulder saying, "Naruto. Concentrate on how you look now."

Kin fell backwards onto her butt as he began to glow a bright yellow which began to grow. She closed her eyes as the others began to as well. When the light faded and after blinking the spots from her eyes she was surprised to see all the genin had appeared to age. Still, she knew that the appearances they now had could simply be to fit their cover story so said, "Come on, I wasn't born yesterday. You already told me that four years supposedly passed it would be monumentally stupid…"

"The Sound Village isn't just one village but several bases scattered all over the elemental countries," Sakura said cutting in having read the information Karin had revealed during her interrogation.

Anko picked up as she paused adding, "Each base has a specific purpose whether it be experimentation, training, or weapon manufacturing. Since you're simply a genin I assume you came from the base in River Country. I don't recall you having any great manufactured abilities like your teammates, so I'm guessing you've never been to any of the others. You must have felt cheated especially considering throwing senbon and genjutsu seem to be your only talents."

Kin's eyes grew wide in surprise but she shook her head saying, "All that means is that maybe one of the others has talked."

"Then why are we bothering with you," Naruto said calmly but his words acted like a bucket of cold water being thrown on her. "If we have information on Sound, and your words would confirm that what we said is true. Then there would be no reason to continue. But I'm afraid it's not that simple."

A part of Kin recognized the truth of Naruto's words. Recognizing she really had nothing of value to them information wise she said, "You say it's been four years." Naruto nodded so looking away, she asked, "W-why then would you wait so long to use this jutsu to enter my mind? What do you hope to gain?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied causing her head to snap back to face him. Meeting her eyes he said, "You've been asleep for a long time. After your team failed to kill Sasuke, we all headed to the tower. There a bunch of preliminary matches were held to see who would advance to the final round of the exams. You and Zaku were defeated…" Naruto paused wondering if his words were stirring any sign that she remembered what happened after, not seeing any he continued, "What happened next we don't know for sure. But we believe you were used as a sacrifice for a jutsu called Endo Tensei and that Orochimaru planned to use you to bring back someone during the invasion of the Leaf."

"What invasion?"

Naruto was surprised at her lack of knowledge sending a look back to his lovers. Anko let her opinion on the matter be known saying, "That fucking bastard. He didn't even tell them he was planning to invade with the Sand Village."

"I'm not surprised," Sakura said sadly crossing her arms as she directed her gaze out the entrance to look over the forest, "I don't think they were meant to live past the exams."

"Shut your mouth," Kin snapped angrily, "We were chosen by Lord Orochimaru…"

"To die," Naruto said calmly again, the truth his words seemed to carry sapping her anger. "Do you remember those black marks Sasuke had upon waking up? That was from the curse mark Orochimaru gave him before your team found us. Now I'm only speculating, but I believe he did it so that when a team as strong as yours showed up and he defeated you then he'd want more of what the snake bastard had to offer."

Kin wanted to deny it, but she had been questioning why Orochimaru would send her team to kill one genin. "Why?"

Naruto looked away to gaze out on the forest outside the cave before saying, "To lure him away from the Leaf and his friends in order to one day take over his body. Sasuke has always craved power and knowing that, Orochimaru planned to sacrifice you and your team to prove that he could give it to him. But when you turned up alive, I'm guessing he had further use for you so decided to use you for his forbidden jutsu."

Kin closed her eyes and wanted to deny what she had been told. She was about to give a half-hearted denial when she suddenly flashed to a memory of her kneeling in a circle. Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing in front of her as she pleaded for them to stop and after Kabuto placed a bloody kunai on a scroll she remembered screaming as ash and dirt floated towards her to begin covering her. Her eyes snapped open, and she imagined that she appeared quite panicked as Naruto quickly placed a hand on her shoulder asking, "Are you alright?"

"Y-you're not lying… I…I think I just experienced them using that jutsu you were talking about."

Naruto nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. He paused as if waiting for something, but when it didn't materialize he turned towards Ino to ask, "Uh…shouldn't she be waking up now if she's recalling what happened to her."

"I'm afraid it isn't going to be that simple," the Yamanaka replied moving to the entrance of the cave. From her vantage point she could see the tower that had been the goal they needed to reach during the exams.

Despite knowing the seriousness of what they face she couldn't help smiling as her lover whined, "Why not?"

She turned to face him, and then allowed her gaze to settle on Kin before saying, "For the same reason things are getting so out of hand. Think of Kin's mind as two parts. There is the conscious level of thinking and the subconscious. The conscious level is the one with us right now."

Everyone turned to face Kin causing her to feel a little awkward as a result of the different gazes which ranged from thoughtful to intrigued, feeling put on the spot she raised her hand meekly and said, "Um…hello."

Ino smirked and then continued her explanation, "When she was used and abandoned her subconscious mind dealt with the stress by creating all of this to protect her from the isolation." Ino held her arms out to indicate the world they now resided in.

"We already knew that," Temari said leaning against the cave wall, "But that doesn't explain why she isn't waking up now that she knows the truth."

"I'm getting to that." Ino moved behind Kin to be able to look at everyone. "The problem is that her subconscious is what is keeping her from waking. It's also what is creating all the obstacles in our path."

The group remained silent for several moments. Much to everyone's surprise it was Kin that broke it as she asked, "Why?"

"Basically you are trying to protect yourself," Ino answered moving in front of the girl and tried to smile at her. It proved somewhat difficult to do since she knew that with her subconscious working against them waking the kunoichi may very well be impossible. She abandoned the effort to smile in favor of saying, "That's why everything keeps going against us, and why some people act differently then we remember. It's her subconscious mind trying to prevent her from waking up and facing the truth."

"But she is safe now," Naruto said quickly. Then jerking his thumb towards the entrance of the cave he added, "That also doesn't explain the horror movie going on out there.

Ino looked at him sadly before saying, "I'm afraid it does. In order for us to enter Kin's mind the link needs to be two ways. We were imposing ourselves on her memories. Normally when such seals are used it is a one way communication since the intruder is an outside perspective viewing the events but not interacting. For us to be a part of it, Kin's mind is able to view our own memories to expand the world so to speak for our perspectives. For instance, this cave is probably a part of Anko's memories since she guided us to it. By the same token, that thing that Sasuke became is from yours."

"But still that's a long way from the dead suddenly rising from the grave," Anko said sitting up from the cave wall she had been propped against.

"I'm willing to bet that's also due to Naruto."

All the kunoichi turned their gazes to Naruto causing him to whine, "Ino, why are you going to put the blame for that on me. Anko's the one who likes those kinds of movies."

"Hey," Anko quickly replied at her lover trying to shift the blame.

Ino couldn't help but laugh softly at the two since they were staring at each other in a way that made her guess they were trying to force the other to accept the fault for the situation. "True," she said moving behind Naruto and dropping to her knees and pressed herself against his back, "but again we have to deal with the fact that Kin's subconscious is working against us and I'm willing to bet subconsciously you're more inclined to believe zombies can be real."

A little flustered by Ino's closeness in front of Kin due to the effect it had on his body, Naruto said while trying to fight growing another boner in front of the kunoichi, "Well yeah you saw the way that dark chakra was arcing around Sasuke when he fired up that black chidori. I mean that movie Anko wanted to watch said the zombies were a result of a chakra virus."

"Ha! See, it is your fault," Anko said triumphantly as she pointed at the jinchuriki.

"Uh-uh, you made me watch that movie so technically speaking it would be your fault, wouldn't it?"

Ino peeled herself away as the two began to argue before turning to Kin again as she said, "Regardless, the point is we have to find a way to force Kin awake."

Hinata looked away from Kin due to the girl looking so utterly confused and scared, "Um…If her mind is fighting us then why give us a chance to rest like this?" Wouldn't it be prudent for it to keep the pressure on?"

"It doesn't work that way," Ino said turning to her fellow harem member, "There still has to be rules. For example, Naruto saw the black lightning surrounding Sasuke and subliminally might have thought that it could create those creatures. Kin's mind in turn seized on that, but zombies don't hunt for specific targets. They simply follow instinct so when we were close we were targets, but now that we aren't…"

"I get it," Sakura said, "That's why Shikamaru turned on us. Subconsciously we see him as the chunin he is now who would never abandon a fellow Leaf-nin."

"Exactly," Ino said, "which is why Naruto was right that the only people we can trust are those in this cave. Everyone else will probably find some reason to turn against us."

Kin had been looking down at her lap as she tried to process everything she was learning. Finally she looked up, "Then how do I wake up?"

"I don't know," Ino admitted, "I think we should rest her till morning and then make our way to the tower."

"Why," Naruto asked ending his bickering with Anko.

"That's where we were supposed to head after the exams and is therefore the most logical place to expect some sort of conclusion to the second exam."

Naruto nodded. Standing he dusted off his pants and moved to in front of Kin. Placing his hand on her shoulder he assured her, "Don't worry, we'll definitely find a way to help you."

 ********************************

Ino was on watch as she stared out of the cave entrance. Several hours had passed and from time to time the Yamanaka would hear screams. It was easy to imagine the zombies were behind it but truthfully it hadn't been all that different during the real exams. Hearing someone approaching from behind she asked, "Can't sleep?"

Despite the darkness, Kin shook her head as she said, "No, it's difficult to sleep what with everything I've learned today."

"I can imagine but it would be best if you try. We might just be inside your mind, but fatigue is fatigue."

"Yeah," Kin said but nevertheless sat down next to the blonde. They sat in silence for several moments before Kin asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You already pointed out any information I have on Sound is useless. I couldn't have been all that strong for Lor… for Orochimaru to abandon me. So why help me?"

For a moment Ino thought of the powerful crystal user that Orochimaru had sent against them when they tried to seal away the Three-Tails. Thinking about how he had put her and the boy whose mother she had murdered together just so the boy would grow attached and then more powerful upon learning the truth, she said, "Don't let what that bastard thinks bother you. He values nothing but jutsu. People are just things to be used and discarded."

"Still… that doesn't answer my question."

"No I suppose it doesn't." Ino turned to look inside the cave. Due to her eyes being used to the dark she could just make out Naruto laying on the ground snoring contently. Snuggled into his sides were Sakura and Hinata. Ino looked back out to gaze on the forest before saying, "Truthfully we're here because of him. When he learned about what happened to you he became hellbent to help you."

"Why?"

"Because he knows what is like to be alone."

Kin turned to look at the sleeping man. Seeing the two beautiful women clutching him in his sleep she said, "I find that hard to believe."

Ino smiled and knowing what the kunoichi was referring to replied, "That's a rather new development."

"Um…" Kin began but from the way she trailed off Ino could imagine she was blushing."

"What is it?" she asked wondering why the girl was so nervous all of the sudden.

"Well it's just… aren't you jealous?"

"A little," Ino thought wanting to be one of the two kunoichi snuggled into the shinobi. "It's complicated."

"Oh…okay. It's just from the way you were hugging him earlier I thought you two were together."

"We are."

"But…I… aren't they…"

"Like I said, it's complicated." They trailed off into silence again and Ino realized that she was talking about more than just the many relationships Naruto was currently involved in. But that she was also speaking about her own feelings for the jinchuriki.

 ******************************** *

Naruto backpedaled as one of the large overgrown beasts that called the forest of death home swiped at him with its claw. Naruto threw a kunai that hit the massive tiger in the eye, but unfortunately the creature didn't even flinch due to it already being dead. Luckily though, the creature wasn't bright enough to compensate so its next swing at him was way off. Naruto took advantage to move to the recently created blind spot and leaping behind it shouted, "Tenten, do you have any more exploding tags?"

"I'm running low," she shouted back, avoiding a human woman that was obviously a civilian making it apparent that the virus had spread outside the training ground. She easily avoided the dead woman, who moved far more slowly than the turned shinobi due in part to the chakra in their systems. Summoning a sickle she beheaded the woman, and turned towards Naruto to try and hit the sweet spot where spine met brain.

However, Temari shouted, "I've got this," and swinging her fan she sent a wind scythe at the giant tiger which cut through its neck. The beast's body fell to the floor as Temari turned to the weapons mistress saying, "I'd have thought you'd have trained in something more than just weapons instead of doubling down on it."

Tenten glowered, but before she could respond a shinobi zombie landed on a branch and then leapt at the Suna kunoichi whose back was facing it. Letting her sickle fly, it passed inches over Temari's head and caught the zombie in the mouth separating the top half of its head from the rest. Hearing the dead meat hitting the ground behind her Temari's complaint died on her lip, as she spun to see the corpse sliding the final few feet towards her. "Thanks," she said turning back to the kunoichi.

"You're welcome," Tenten replied, but her voice hardened slightly as she added, "And don't think that if we ever fight again I'm not prepared to deal with you and that fan."

Temari's voice grew heated as well as she countered, "Oh yeah, I'd love to see you try."

"Stow it you two," Anko said throwing a senbon that passed through a zombie's throat to hit the brainstem, "Settle your grudge from the chunin exams some other time, preferably not when we're fighting for our lives."

Both kunoichi grumbled under their breaths as they turned from one another but felt their blood run cold as they saw more and more undead appearing from the forest. "Dammit Ino, I thought you said these things weren't targeting us," Tenari shouted swinging her fan and blowing several away.

Anko was the one that answered as she said, "They've reached the village and if I had to guess ravaged the place. As survivors become scarce they're going to target the few that remain."

"Shit," Naruto said blocking a shinobi zombie jaws that had leapt over the horde of civilian ones. Pushing it away it collided with several of the slower moving civilians knocking several over, but it quickly sprung to its feet to leap at him again. Naruto was ready shoving a Rasengan in its face which sent it flying away creating a path. But it was quickly filled with more faster moving shinobi zombies that ran at him. Naruto created several clones to meet them and asked, "Are we sure these things aren't intelligent they're plugging whatever holes we make rather quickly. And if we take to the trees the faster ones force us to the ground."

"Think of them as animals," Anko supplied as she raised an arm and sent several snakes from her sleeve to wrap around the legs of one. Pulling back, she knocked the zombie off its feet and then spinning spun it around to batter away a bunch of them before tossing it away into a group of others, "Much like how wolves hunt in packs so do these with each one instinctually knowing how best to surround, wear down, and finally make the kill."

"What happens to us if we get killed in here," Sakura asked as she put her fist through the head of one zombie before kicking another in the chest that created a gap through the horde of undead as it sailed backwards. Charging forward, she slammed her fist into the ground creating a massive shockwave which blew the undead off their feet. However two of the shinobi zombies leapt from the trees from opposite sides forcing her to leap back towards the group. Upon landing where the kunoichi was just standing they charged towards her, but Hinata stepped in their way and using her Protective Eight Trigrams jutsu created a net of chakra around her which as the creatures slammed into it sliced themselves to ribbons.

Ino kicked away a civilian before answering Sakura's question, "Nothing should happen. If we die here we should just wake up in the Den, but considering how everything is going I don't want to test it out."

Kin felt helpless as she watched the much more experienced shinobi tear through the undead. It really made her wonder why they were going through so much effort on her behalf since she couldn't believe it was just because Naruto supposedly understood what it was like to be alone. Her feelings of worthlessness stemmed from just how little she was contributing to their slow march to the tower. Her aim with her senbon wasn't nearly good enough to hit the spot that granted the zombies instant death, nor was her taijutsu good enough to mix it up with the creatures which seemed to shrug off some of the hardest of blows. Therefore she was in the middle of the group being protected from danger which made her feel guilty since if things had gone her teams way during the true Chunin Exams they would likely all be dead. Her inattention nearly cost her as a large Akimichi zombie leapt over the horde of civilians. Kin's eyes grew wide as it shrugged off a kunai from Tenten to the throat which apparently didn't penetrate deep enough due to the creature's bulk. It would have probably crushed her had a chain not wrapped around its neck from behind which was pulled taunt causing the zombie's neck to break as it disappeared into the canopy of trees.

What emerged from the leaves in its place was a gorgeous woman dressed in a tan short sleeved kimono which was tied by a black obi. The kimono stopped at her waist below which she wore a short black skirt and leggings which reached her thighs. Donning her feet were a pair of brown sandals. What was most striking about her though was the long read hair that flowed behind her as she flew through the air before landing in front of Kin.

"Mom," Naruto said in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later," she said as she began to flash through several handsigns. Several chains appeared from her back which shot straight down into the ground. They emerged from the ground having apparently divided and multiplied as they passed through the earth since they wrapped around the legs of all the various undead present. A moment later the chains pulled the creatures completely into the ground before the chains emerging from Kushina's back disappeared. The few zombies that had been perched in the trees proved easy targets to dispatch minus the aid from the horde of civilian ones that had been surrounding them from all sides.

"That was awesome mom," Naruto said in awe, "How'd you do that?"

Kushina smiled at the praise from her son before replying, "It's what made me such a good host for Kyuubi. My chakra is special in that I can form chains from it. They were able to work that ability into my seal to restrain Kyuubi."

Kin noticed that as she explained her ability she was passing an eye over the kunoichi present as if judging whether or not they were worthy of her son. It made the Sound-nin question just what his relationship was with the women since they each seemed to be more than just friends with him. Naruto seemed to sense it too so forced his mom's focus on him as he asked, "But how are you free of my seal?"

"When you all entered… um which one of you is the one we are trying to awaken?" Kushina asked, surprising Kin since she would assume the woman would be able to pick her from those not apparently interested in her son.

Kin raised her hand, answering, "That would be me."

Kushina stared at her for a moment before saying, "In any case, when you entered her mind it had to process certain differences. The fact that Kyuubi is no longer inside of you meant it had to process my consciousness and did so by allowing me to operate free of the seal. It's a good thing you haven't called upon the Bijuu chakra since that Kyuubi would still be trying to escape."

Naruto nodded saying, "Ino suspected as much already."

"I see," the red-head said turning to the young blonde woman probably recognizing the traits that made her a Yamanaka with another judging gaze. "Well I think we should get going before we are surrounded again."

The others nodded, so Naruto suggested, "Temari, Tenten, you two take point. With your long range abilities it should prevent any of these things from getting in our way. Hinata follow them to point out any that might be lying in wait. The rest of us will spread out behind you guys."

Following Naruto's directions they took to the trees. With the formation Naruto had suggest they were able to move more quickly. The creatures began bunching up again obviously searching for them. However Hinata was able to pick out which ones were the more dangerous shinobi allowing Tenten or Temari free reign to decimate them. The trees began to thin out forcing them to the ground in a clearing littered with the undead causing Naruto to say, "Sakura, would you be so kind?"

Sakura took point leaping straight from her branch to the ground and slammed her into it causing the earth to erupt cataclysmically. The others followed her down slicing through any that got in their way. "Come on we're almost there," Naruto shouted recognizing the area as close to where his team had fought the Rain-nin with Kabuto's help.

Reaching a spot where he could see the tower, Naruto paused as he heard Hinata shout, "Kin watch out!"

Turning, Naruto saw something dark slam into the ground blocking his view of the surprised looking Sound-nin. The dust of the landing obscured his view causing Naruto to shout, "Kin," as he charged towards whatever had grabbed her. He was slapped away by something large.

"Hahahahaha, you still leap before you look, loser," a voice everyone but Kushina recognized. The Wing he had used to slap Naruto away caused the dust to blow away revealing Sasuke in his second stage form holding an unconscious Kin under his arm.

Naruto was being helped up by his mother as he shouted, "Sasuke let her go. Your fight is with me."

"Maybe some other time," Sasuke said as he pointed towards the tower, "Orochimaru has promised me power in exchange for the girl. By all means try and take her back." Leaping into the air he flew directly for the central tower.

"Shit," Naruto said slamming his fist into the ground.

"There's no time for that Naruto," his mother said shocked at what Mikoto's son had become. "It's likely we're running out of time if her mind is making such an overt move for her."

"I don't get it, shouldn't things be happening differently now? So shouldn't the fifteen hour time limit change as well," Sakura asked noticing they were being surrounded again.

"I'll explain later, for now we need to move," Kushina said turning to her son who was already back on his feet his eyes shining with the determination to help the Sound kunoichi. He leapt first to the trees and slammed a Rasengan into a shinobi zombie which tried to grab him from the air. He looked back long enough to make sure the others were following him before focusing on the tower determined to reach it as he had a promise to keep.

 ******************************** *

"Raaggh," the undead creature yelled as it tried to charge the youth waiting in front of the tower.

"Be quiet," he calmly said before sand shot from his gourde to wrap around the zombie before crushing it with his sand.

He sighed at the wasted effort before his ears picked up, "Shit it's Gaara!"

"I can hear you," the Sand-nin said turning to the sound.

"Fuck, alright leave this to me," Naruto's voice said obviously talking to those with him even though he had tried to whisper to them. The blond jinchuriki appeared from behind a tree and holding his hands up as none threatening as possible and said, "Hey Gaara…you probably won't believe me but we're friends."

Gaara stared at the older Naruto for a moment before saying, "You've changed. I would have thought you would still appear as your younger self like me."

"Wait…you're the real Gaara?"

The calm boy nodded as the blond approached, "I would think you of all people would recognize that."

"You're joking right," Naruto said finding it difficult to tell, but guessed he probably wasn't. "I mean you are always so calm…well except for back then when you'd freak out."

The others appeared from forest edge guessing that they weren't going to need to fight to get by him. Temari approached him saying, "Am I glad to see you."

"Yes…I imagine it was difficult for you considering how I used to be." As his sister nodded at his words he looked over the others before asking, "Where is the Sound-nin?"

"You didn't see her being carried into the tower?" Naruto asked his voice filled with concern.

"I'm afraid not. I've only just arrived myself," Gaara said turning to the tower's many entrances. He did so as to not reveal his face to his friends since he had entered the seal to find himself in the village in the midst of slaughtering survivors and zombies alike. Being reminded of the monster he had been he was more grateful to Naruto then ever. The memory passed so he looked back at his friend saying, "Tsunade determined that Kin was fighting you. She had Kyuubi teleport to Suna in order to ask Matsuri to get me. Luckily it is night there so my presence should not be missed."

"There must be a reason she got you since even with your help it probably won't make things any easier," Ino said.

Gaara nodded before saying, "Yes, due to all the changes and Kin's conscious mind being made aware of what happened to her. I'm afraid the stakes are much higher. Should we fail to wake her, the in its possible her mind will shut down."

"What… then there isn't a moment to lose…"

"I understand Naruto. But there is more…any of us who are still linked with her when that happens will face the same possibility."

Gaara watched as the kunoichi's gazes all shifted to Naruto's back. "How much time is left," he asked after several seconds.

Gaara pulled out a stopwatch from his pouch and tossed it to Naruto. Looking at the display the jinchuriki say they had little under an hour left so asked, "How do we get out?"

A few of the kunoichi were surprised, although Ino was relieved as she wasn't sure she wanted to face the possibility of dying for some girl she barely even knew. Even if something about Gaara's explanation struck her as false. The Kazekage answered Naruto's question saying, "Press the button on the top left to send everyone but the one holding the watch back. The top right one sends even the one holding it."

Naruto nodded and turned as he tucked the watch into his pouch to say to his lovers, "I'm going on. If anyone wants to back out I understand."

"Fuck that," Anko said after they all shared a look, "I'm finally having some fun here. Let's storm the tower."

Although Naruto could see not everyone was as enthused as Anko, he waited for a few heartbeats for anyone to take him up on his offer. When none did he said, "Thanks, I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Oh you'll be thanking us later," Temari said causing both her brother and Naruto's mother to blush at her tone.

Naruto smirked before turning to one of the many entrances surrounding the tower's base and pushed the closest one open. Entering into a room with the Hokage words on Heaven on Earth printed on the back wall, he said, "Where should we go from here?"

"I think the top would be the best place," Kushina supplied. Moving to the door where all the would-be chunin met up after reaching the tower she said, "If I remember correctly stairs leading up should be this way."

Pushing the door open, they entered into the room where the preliminary round for the Chunin Exams was held. Waiting for them in front of the two large hands clasped in the sign of the tiger was Orochimaru who upon spotting them said, "Kukuku, so you've come for her after all."

"Where is she," Naruto said angrily taking a menacing step forward.

"Now where did I put her? Ah, that's right she's getting ready to be of use to me for my invasion of Konoha."

"Bastard," the jinchuriki said taking another step towards the Sannin.

However he stopped as his mother placed her hand on his shoulder saying, "Relax, we can't afford letting the Kyuubi loose here. Besides, whatever anger you're feeling towards that man is pointless. He's just a recreation Kin's subconscious is using to delay us."

Naruto nodded at his mom's words. Orochimaru smirked before leaping towards one of the two balconies lining the room. A rumbling sound could be heard as the large door leading to a tunnel which connected to Konoha raised. Normally the tunnel was used to allow the genin who had participated in the exams a trouble free path back to the village. However, from the sounds coming from it, Naruto and the others knew that it was allowing trouble a path towards them.

Sakura, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten quickly moved to block the undead emerging from it with Hinata calling, "Naruto go on. We'll hold the line here."

"But…"

"She's right," Kushina said giving the women a small nod of recognition. Directing her gaze to the balcony, she saw Orochimaru enter a door which led up to the next floor. "We can't afford for all of us to get bogged down."

Naruto growled angrily, but allowed himself to be pulled after his mother. Leaping to the balcony, he was surprised that Ino was following them, yet figured that she might believe she would be of more use deeper in the tower. Kushina led the way as they climbed the stairwell towards the next level with Naruto, Gaara, and Ino following behind her.

Upon reaching it they found their path blocked by five individuals. "Tayuya," Naruto said surprised at her appearance in the Exams. But realizing she was just another false recreation sighed and prepared to fight.

The one he recognized as Kimimaro stepped forward saying, "For the glory of Lord Orochimaru's ambition we will not let you get past us."

However despite his words a tunnel of sand appeared blocking the Sound Five and led right to the next exit. "Go," Gaara said, "I'll handle them."

"Are you sure? They're no pushovers," Naruto said hesitating.

"I am the Kazekage," Gaara replied his appearance growing older as a result of his belief in himself, "neither am I."

Naruto nodded shouting back his thanks as he ran for the exit with his mother and Ino following behind him. As they reached the next set of stairs, Kushina said, "If this keeps up we're going to be in trouble."

Naruto nodded, but kept charging ahead since whatever the risk he couldn't allow himself to abandon someone that needed his help.

 ******************************* **

Kin was thrown roughly towards the ground as Sasuke dumped her at the feet of Kabuto before heading for the exit to head down. "Ah, hello Kin, how nice of you to join us."

Two masked Sound-nin grabbed her roughly underneath the arms to lift her to her feet. Glaring at Kabuto, she asked, "What do you want with me?"

"Come now, you already should be aware of that. You've been reliving this even for years now."

She flashed back to when the man she had admired had discarded in order to power his jutsu. The reliving of the memory caused Kabuto to say, "Ah you remember." Stepping aside, Kabuto revealed a casket on the ground. The inside of the casket was pitch black almost like a murky liquid was filling it up. Kin pulled back trying to get as far from it as possible, but she was held firmly by the two men. "Relax," Kabuto said as the two men pulled her forward towards it, "There is no point in fighting it any longer. Sooner or later those fighting inside the tower will cut there loses and abandon you. Just like Orochimaru. The sooner you accept that the more likely it is you'll survive."

"N-no," Kin shouted fighting against the pull of the two men, "H-he promised me."

Kabuto laughed saying, "So what. Didn't Orochimaru as well promise to appreciate you if you would follow him?" Unable to deny the truth of the man's claim the fight left her as the two sound-nin dragged her towards the casket.

 ********************************

Several of the floors after meeting the Sound Five where populated by masked Shinobi of the Sound, Naruto and his mom barely slowed down as they easily handled the small time lackeys with Ino doing her best to keep up. However, they came to a screeching halt as at the floor before the top was blocked by Sasuke no longer in his level two form.

"Well if it isn't the loser again," Sasuke said standing from his sitting position.

Naruto was about to retort, when Kushina said, "Perhaps you'd have more friends if you weren't so rude to them. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want to see you like this."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion hag," Sasuke said his Sharingan eyes blazing.

Naruto and Ino took a step back as a menacing aura that could rival Kyuubi's began to emit from Kushina. Her hair began swirling behind her like tails as she asked, "What did you say?"

"It appears the hag's hearing is going as well," the false Sasuke said apparently undisturbed by the Killing Intent Kushina was leaking.

"Naruto, go on ahead. I'm going to teach this boy some manners."

Naruto didn't question her since he doubted anything could stand before her at the moment. Sliding past her pulling a stunned Ino behind him, he moved towards the door. Sasuke took a step towards him but had to leap away as Kushina closed the distance quickly. Before he had reached the peak of his jump she grabbed Sasuke by the ankle smashing him into the ground. Naruto reached the door just as his mother picked him up and began slapping him over and over again while lecturing him about the proper way to address a lady.

Reaching the stairs, Ino said, "Your mom's scary Naruto." All the blonde could do was nod his head in response since Sasuke's screams were still reaching them.

Arriving at the top of the tower they found Orochimaru leaning against a set of double doors. The Sannin pushed off them as Naruto said, "Finally stopped running."

"Running, haha that's rich, why should I bother with the likes of you win my minions are enough to handle the job."

"But we made it," Naruto said preparing to attack.

Orochimaru smirked before replying, "Indeed. However you're too late. You might still have some time to say good-bye if you want. But there's no reason to fight you or delay you any further." He began to sink into the floor as he laughed at the pair of blondes.

Naruto ignored him in favor of heading towards the double doors, but was stopped as Ino grabbed his arm. "Use the watch," she said.

"What… there might still be a chance…"

"Naruto there isn't," Ino said cutting him off, "If her mind believed that Orochimaru would have stayed to fight us. We need to leave or else risk facing brain death as well."

Naruto pulled the watch from his pouch to stare at it, but finally said, "I can't."

"Why," the blonde snapped, "Are you really willing to risk death just to save some girl you barely know. What about us… aren't we enough?"

Naruto stared down at the watch again. Ino imagined he might grow angry at what she was suggesting that he was acting to simply add another girl to his growing harem. However, she didn't expect him to look at her and smile as he said, "Thanks Ino. You and the others have made my life great. I know it's selfish of me, but I can't just turn my back on someone in need. I hope you understand."

She saw his thumb moving for button on the left so tried to stop him saying, "Naruto! No don't." However she wasn't fast enough and a light shined from the watch as she and the others were expelled from Kin's mindscape.

 ******************************* *

Ino's eyes snapped open as she awoke in the Den. Turning quickly towards Naruto, she could see the others slowly awakening. Ino tried to move towards Naruto but after sitting in the same position for so long her body rebelled at the idea of moving so suddenly. Tsunade caught her before she could face plant, saying, "Relax, Ino."

"We have to wake him," Ino said panicked as she noticed one of the monitors still counting down to zero. "He's planning to still try to help her."

She could see the others looking worried accept for Tsunade, who allowed a smile to appear on her face as she said, "I thought as much."

 ********************************

Naruto pushed open the doors and saw just a casket lying in the room. Kin lay inside of it as if floating in a sea of dark ink which was slowly pulling her beneath its surface. Rushing to her, he tried to pull her free but his hand passed through her.

"P-please help me," Kin pleaded as only her face remained above the dark surface.

Naruto knelt down next to the casket feeling worthless as he said, "I-I can't." A tear leaked from one of her eyes, but Naruto suddenly leaned forward saying, "But don't you give up Kin."

"Why…I'm alone…" She replied as if the darkness surrounding her was sucking the life and warmth from her.

"No you're not! I will not allow you to be." Despite her being intangible Naruto attempted to cup her face as he said, "I'll never abandon you, I give you my word."

"Y-you should go," Kin said trying to smile, as she continued her slow decent into the darkness surrounding her, "If you're here when my mind resets then who knows what may happen if I die…"

Naruto shook his head saying, "You'll only die if you accept that you're alone and no one is waiting for you." He grinned brightly at her as he added, "Besides I just gave you my word, didn't I?"

Kin's eyes grew wide in surprise as she finally sunk beneath the surface. Now surrounded by the darkness, she curled up into a ball as she remembered the time she spent inside the coffin praying for release. Be it from the box she was trapped in or her life, she hadn't cared. Eventually her mind had retreated using her memories to escape from the reality she now faced. On some level she had always known she was still in the casket, but hadn't wanted to face the truth since even though it ended the same way for those precious moments she wasn't alone.

Now again floating in a sea of darkness, she felt that old desire for death to take her. However as her mind seemed to begin granting her wish, a small light shined from inside her and for the first time in forever felt hope once more bloom within her.

 ******************************* **

Naruto sat on the Hokage's monument as he stared over the village. Lost in thought he recalled how upon waking from the mind-link he had immediately been hugged by Hinata. His head had nearly been caved in by Sakura before she too began hugging him. Temari meanwhile had remained composed but he suspected that was due to her brother's presence as her eyes smoldered with both anger and her own feelings of relief at his waking up. Tenten had simply watched giving no clue of her emotional state while Anko promised she was going to tell Yuugao about his stupidity.

Tsunade had calmed everyone before explaining that there had never been any danger to them. When he had asked if the same held true for Kin, she simply had shook her head. Naruto had then tried to move to her side, but then her vital signs began to crash. Both Tsunade and Shizune had snapped into action, but Naruto could tell the two didn't believe they would be able to help. However to everyone's amazement a few moments later she began to stabilize. "I'll be damned," Tsunade said before ushering everyone out of the room and telling them to rest.

Naruto had quickly returned Gaara to his home along with Temari who had decided to spend the rest of her leave in Suna. Upon returning, he had been unable to sleep and not wanting to get in Shizune or Tsunade's way as they checked Kin over had decided to sit atop his dad's head.

He was pulled from his thoughts by Tsunade saying, "Are you alright?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to answer so looking back at her asked, "Are you asking if I'm mad at you for sending Gaara to lie to us?"

Tsunade bit her lip her nervousness easy to see. Although a part of him was, he let that part go as he answered, "No… I suppose it's fitting the period in time that we were reliving was the chunin exams. Truthfully what you did was no different than the first test. You made me and the others believe the stakes were higher than they actually were to see how I'd react. Do you think I would have passed?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know," Naruto said looking up at the moon, "My goal is to try and build a peaceful world. However, I would have thrown it all away to help Kin. I would have subjected all of you to the pain of loss if I died and for what. A slim chance I might have been able to help her."

"You did help her though," Tsunade said proud of her lover, "The fact that she isn't dead is proof of that. If she didn't have hope that there were people waiting for her, she would have died from having the truth being revealed to her."

"I didn't know that at the time though. It also calls into question how you can follow me if I can't keep my eye on the real goal."

Tsunade hugged the sitting man from behind as she said, "Do you want to know what I think? I think you passed with flying colors. Your ambition Naruto is a great one, but if you aren't willing to cure the misery in front of you how can you expect to do so on a larger scale. Keeping your eye on the big prize is good and all, but not allowing yourself to see the small stuff as well is why I think so many others have failed." Turning his face towards her, she said, "My grandfather's goal of creating Konoha to end the strife failed because he allowed himself to believe that once it was achieved he was done. He didn't dedicate himself to trying to heal the rift between Senju and Uchiha; as a result eventually they betrayed their home. Not to mention it set into motion far larger wars due to the one village per a country system."

"But what if I end up losing one of you or the other way around due to my going off on side quests?"

Tsunade kissed him tenderly before saying, "You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't. That's something the others are going to have to accept about you as well." Naruto nodded and allowed Tsunade to pull him back into her as they stared up at the stars together.

 ****************************** **

Kin awoke to find herself in a sterile room. She tried to sit up but her body resisted any such effort to do so. Looking down she imagined it was due to the scrawny and withered condition her body was in. "W-where am I?" she croaked her voice sounding dry and scratchy.

A beautiful red-head leaned over her to say, "I see you've decided to rejoin the land of the living."

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Kyuubi," the red-head replied with a smile as a look of panic appeared in Kin's eyes. "Oh relax," she said soothingly, "I'm not going to eat you. For heaven's sake you're all bones." Kyuubi sighed as the girl didn't seem to realize she was joking. Changing the subject she said, "You don't seem surprised by my appearance."

"The others kept mentioning that Naruto shouldn't call on the Kyuubi since you weren't a part of him anymore. That meant you must have become two different beings at some point since the Kyuubi inside of him during the mind-link would probably turn against him," Kin said surprising the Bijuu with her insight. She looked around the room asking, "Where is he?"

"I'm sure he would have wished to be here. However he has other responsibilities. But he's been down here as often as he could to keep his promise to you. You've been slowly slipping in and out of consciousness for some time now. Hold still."

Kyuubi held her hand over Kin's chest and then shot a tendril of energy into her. To the Sound-nin's amazement her body seemed to grow stronger right in front of her eyes. She was also pleased to see that her bust which had been practically non-existent due to her lack of nourishment also grew to a healthy C-cup.

As Kyuubi finished the Bijuu said, "There you go. I think that should just about do it. You won't be running any marathons any time soon. But you should be fine for moderate activity."

"Thanks," Kin said sitting up from the medical table, "You're welcome. Now follow me."

Kin nodded and despite her body being strengthened still stumbled as she stood from the table. Kyuubi caught her saying, "Easy there. Your body still hasn't moved in close to four years."

Kin nodded, so allowed Kyuubi to help guide her out of the Tsunade's medical room. Entering the main tunnel of the Den, Kyuubi led the woman to a room which upon entering appeared almost like a small apartment. "This is where you'll be staying for the time being. Considering that you're supposed to be dead I'm sure you can understand why."

Kin nodded, asking, "You just happened to have an apartment here for me?"

"Why of course not," Kyuubi said with a smile, "Naruto fixed this room up as it became apparent you were waking up. I wasn't sitting in that room for the company."

Kin laughed slightly, so Kyuubi said, "Now rest. If you want to clean up the bathroom is over there."

Kin decided to take the Bijuu's advice so headed to the bathroom to clean up four years of neglect. But when it came time to sleep and she turned off the lights soon found it hard to breathe as the darkness surrounded her.

 ********************************

"Alright see you later guys," Naruto shouted leaving team practice with Sakura and Fu since Kakashi was still on a mission to help protect a member of the Tsuchigumo Clan. The day's practice had been watched over by Ebisu making Naruto guess that Tsunade wanted to insure that they really trained.

In the week since the mind link with Kin things had steadily gone back to a form of normal for the blond. Luckily most of his lovers seemed to understand it was in his nature to put his life on the line to help others, although Ino had been rather distant. He had tried to talk to her several times, but she refused to be baited into talking about what was bothering her.

Heading down to the Den using the teleporter seal in his apartment, he appeared in a room that still had yet to be fixed up yet. Stepping into the main hall, he headed to the living quarters he had fixed up for Kin since he had heard from Sakura, who in turn had heard from Tsunade, who had received a report from Hinata, who had been told by Kyuubi about the girl's status.

Knocking on the door, he didn't receive an answer so figured that she was probably asleep. However he decided to peek inside to make sure she was alright, but found her sitting in a corner holding her knees as she rocked herself. It appeared as if she had broken the lamp reaching for it in a panic long before his arrival. He wondered why she had been crouched in a corner sitting in the dark, but from the way she crawled into the light cast by the hall behind him felt he had his answer. Kneeling down next to her he stroked her hair trying to comfort the panicked girl.

Kin clutched him saying, "I'm sorry, I tried to deal with it. But it felt like the room was closing in on me. I-I didn't want to be a bother since I'm supposed to remain down here."

Naruto picked her up wordlessly surprising her and carried her back to the transportation seal. Activating it, he reappeared in his room and set her down on the bed. Due to the large window plenty of light was shining in from the moon, so Naruto slid his chair next to the bed saying, "Sleep, I'll be right here."

Kin nodded, and from the blond's presence felt a sense of ease settling over her. As she began to slip into sleep she asked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Naruto shrugged before replying, "It's because you needed help. What kind of person would I be if I ignored that?"

"I don't get it really," Kin said, "You must want something."

"I want you to be happy," the man replied, "As long as you can achieve that it will be worth it."

Naruto smiled when she didn't reply as her eyes were closed and she was sleeping contently. Making sure she was tucked in he settled into his chair and soon joined her in the land of dreams.

 ****************************** *

Kin sat in the warm waters of the hotspring located on Kyuubi's property. She had been teleported there by Kyuubi, who was currently sitting on a rock wrapped in a towel as she dangled both her legs in the water. Standing behind her completely nude was a woman that one of the others had called Nibi, but had been quickly corrected by the dark skinned woman telling her to call her Yoruichi. Staring at the woman, Kin felt a little self-conscious due to the way she was flaunting her own nakedness.

 _As she sat there wondering why she had been invited, she thought of that morning as she had awakened in Naruto's bed. She had been a little disorientated, but had quickly recalled her panic attack as well as the feelings of comfort she had been given from the blond man's presence. She had become aware of water running which soon shut off. She had blushed as Naruto stepped out of his bathroom wearing only a towel. He had paused upon noticing she was up and had said, "Sorry, not used to needing modest. Let me just grab these clothes." Scooping up his clothes that had been draped over a kitchen chair he quickly retreated back to the bathroom to get dressed._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/A moment later he emerged and sitting on the edge of the bed he smiled at her asking, "How'd you sleep?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Good, thanks to you."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naruto nodded at her and heading to his refrigerator said, "I've got quite a few choices for breakfast. Is there anything in particular that you have a taste for?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Kin shook her head and realizing she was only wearing only the robe she had found in her quarters bathroom she asked, "Um…you don't happen to have anything I can wear, do you?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naruto in the midst of making pancakes nodded his head towards the foot of his bed. Kin could see the handles of a paper bag just sticking over the mattress. Grabbing the bag, she pulled out a green vest and was surprised that it seemed to match what she had worn during the exams. Pulling out the grey and black camouflage pants as well as the matching scarf she looked up to see Naruto staring at her._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"I figured that you'd want to wear something familiar so asked Sakura to pick it up for you."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Thinking of the pink-haired girl and how during the mind-link she and Hinata had been hugging the man now cooking her breakfast as they slept, she said, "I'm surprised she'd do that for me. I would have thought she would be quite upset at me for putting you in danger."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naruto turned from the stove holding a plate stacked with pancakes and bacon. Motioning to the table he turned to get his own ready and said, "You didn't put me in danger Kin. I put myself there, although," he paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts; "… there's no sense in beating around the bush since you might have sensed as much all ready. I'm currently involved in quite a few relationships."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"I see," Kin said slowly beginning to understand all the different looks the jinchuriki had received from those that had entered the mind-link with him._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/ Naruto chuckled at the face Kin made as she processed what he told her, "One of my lovers decided that it would be best to raise the stakes that we faced during the mind-link."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Raise how?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naruto turned back holding his own plate and seeing Kin still in bed ignored her question asking, "Hey aren't you going to eat?" Kin quickly moved from the bed, careful that her robe didn't give him any peeks at her nakedness. He waited until she joined him at the table before saying, "After Sasuke nabbed you. A friend entered the mind-link as well. He told us that if we remained linked to you when your mind reset we would die." Kin looked at the blond man in shock and wondered why it was her heart suddenly sounded so loud. He seemed oblivious to the effect his words had on her as he cut into his pancakes and stuffed his face. He smiled at her briefly as he chewed. Swallowing, he continued, "It turns out that was a lie…"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"But you couldn't have known that," Kin said, her voice full of emotion._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"True, but that didn't matter…"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Of course it did, why would your lover do that to you?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Do you remember the tenth question of the exams?" Kin nodded, and smiled briefly as she remembered how Naruto had proclaimed he would be a genin for life if necessary in order to achieve his dream. "What she did is the same thing. It was to test my resolve to help those in need despite my ambition, but also to test out my lovers that were in the link with me. It was to point out that what we are doing is dangerous and at any moment we may very well die and to see if they are going to be able to live with those types of stakes."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Kin looked down at her plate and still wondered why he would put everything on the line for her. Feeling a need to prove it had been worth the risk she asked, "What is this ambition you are working towards?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Well…"_

Kin's recollection ended as she noticed that the area of the hotspring was currently filled with women. Aware that all of them were in some way linked to Naruto's ambition as well as more intimately involved with him she wondered just how much stamina he possessed to be able to keep up with so many women.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade called the meeting to order saying, "Alright, let's begin with any updates that the group should know."

Shiho stood first saying, "I believe I've close to decoding the scroll."

"Excellent Shiho," Tsunade said pleased, "Any ideas as to what it is?"

"Yes, I believe my theory is correct and that it is a record left by a woman that had been ensnared by the jutsu. If my initial translation is correct she calls it The Binding."

"That makes sense," Koharu said looking down in thought, "especially considering as Tsunade suspected the true jutsu in the scroll given to Naruto was changing his chakra. The Temptation's Touch was just a smoke screen."

"Or derived from it," Shizune suggested looking up from her arms where she was sunbathing nude.

"I'm sure once I've translated it we'll no more," Shiho suggested moving to sit back down.

Tsunade nodded, before asking, "Anyone else have anything to share."

"I have a question," Ino said her voice sounding as if she was trying to keep her emotions in check.

Tsunade looked at the kunoichi as if she expected to get an earful but regardless said, "Go ahead."

The blonde jerked her head towards Kin asking, "What's she doing here? Did Naruto already bang her?"

"Hey," Kin said sounding indignant.

"No," Tsunade replied diplomatically obviously surprising Ino with her answer, "She's here because she wants to help Naruto achieve his dream."

Ino harrumphed as she crossed her arms across her chest before she looked away. Despite her demeanor seeming to suggest she couldn't care less she said, "We still haven't figured out what to do about the rumors Naruto and Sakura are together."

"For now we'll let them die down," Tsunade answered. "We'll let them take shape and then once we know what people are thinking proceed from there. But until then remember to be careful about being seen in public with him."

"Speaking of being seen in public is it really okay for us to be bathing with you guys?" Karin asked sitting at the edge of the water in the nude, basking in her healed skin which was done by Kyuubi.

"Naturally," Tsunade replied with a smirk, "After all, the Konoha Women's Bathing Association is a place where influential kunoichi and civilians can mingle without fear of being peeked on thanks to our rich patron over there."

"You're too kind," Kyuubi said inclining her head as Tsunade pointed at her.

"Besides," the Hokage said indicating Yuugao, "Everything you did here will be reported to Ibiki via our very own Anbu Head Captain. Naturally all that he will hear is that we enjoyed this amazing bathing area. I suggest next meeting we try the jungle setting."

The other kunoichi agreed since they thus far had only tried the wooded mountain setting since it was the first one encountered when entering the Bathing Area. However connected to the grotto were several other themed areas, which they were eager to try sooner or later. Whether that be alone or with a certain blond of the male persuasion.

 ****************************** **

Kin rolled alone the ground after blocking a kick from Sakura. She came to a rest and out of the corner of her eye saw the pink-haired medic engaging Naruto now obviously believing her to be out of the fight. Kin tried to sit up, but sadly her estimate of Kin's ability seemed to be correct.

Kin stared up at the sky having joined the others at Training Ground S for a battle royal. The training session was to help prepare them for a battle type situation were team tactics tended to fall to the wayside. Kin felt the familiar sensation of worthlessness try to settle over her, but pushed it away since Naruto seemed to have the amazing ability to sense when she was descending into self-pity and would go to great lengths to cheer her up. Considering, Sakura and Tenten were now teaming up to try and knock the jinchuriki out of the competition she doubted he needed to be worried about her.

Thinking of him though did the trick as she smiled due to the week she had spent with him. Although she wasn't allowed in the village per se since he spent plenty of time in the Den with her, not to mention she spent every night in her bed. In truth, the night terrors she was experiencing seemed to be a thing of the past as she had locked herself in her room in the Den once to see. However, she hadn't wanted to give up going to sleep under the caring and watchful gaze of Naruto.

She was considering asking him to lay in the bed with her since she knew the chair he slept in while comfortable probably didn't compare when a shadow passed over her. Focusing on the figure blocking out the sun's light she saw the Anbu Captain Yuugao staring down at her from behind the mask she wore. "Get up," Yuugao said harshly.

"I don't think I can," Kin replied with an amused smile.

Kin got the feeling the woman was glaring at her. Confused as to why, she was about to ask when Yuugao swiftly pulled her sword from behind her back and flipping it so that the point aimed downward stabbed it towards Kin's head. Kin quickly rolled out of the way, and managed to get to her feet to glare at the woman. She reached for some senbon in her pouch when Yuugao said, "So you can get up after all."

"Are you crazy? You could have killed me! What did I do to you?" Kin noticed that she was alone with the Anbu captain as the fighting had moved elsewhere. She didn't doubt that if the woman wanted to she'd be dead before she could even open her mouth to scream.

"I was taking your measure," the woman said her voice holding no hint of what she was thinking or feeling.

"Why?"

Yuugao turned to walk away saying, "To see if you were worth it."

"Worth what?"

"For him to believe it would be worth trading his life for yours." Yuugao turned to face her saying, "I've lost a lover once already and I refuse to allow that to happen again, especially due to one of the people claiming to want help him being weak."

"I'm not weak," Kin stated.

Yuugao faced the kunoichi completely and holding her hand out waved her forward saying, "Then prove it."

Kin charged the older woman and although she was easily bested by her. She refused to stay down until Yuugao acknowledge her. Unfortunately she had lost consciousness before that happened so didn't get to fall asleep under the warm gaze of two blue moons she had grown accustomed to since rejoining the world.

 *******************************

Naruto awoke somewhat stiffly, due to his spending the past two weeks sleeping in his chair. Staring down at the woman currently occupying his bed he told himself it was worth it as she was sleeping with a smile. Stretching, he yawned before entering his bathroom in order to get ready for the day.

Standing under the warm spray of the water, he began to organize his day. Due to Kakashi still being on a mission he doubted they would be assigned anything so turned his thoughts to Ino. She was being somewhat distant from him and although she didn't avoid him. Naruto couldn't really get by the wall she had thrown up making their time together feel awkward. From what he understood that was working to their advantage somewhat since people who had seen them together having noticed the distance believed it was due to Sakura. The rumors were also growing that it was the reason Naruto hadn't taken his pink-haired lover on another date. Still he didn't like the awkwardness so would try to once more talk to her at her family's shop to find out what was bothering her.

 ******************************** *

Kin listened as the shower turned off. Sitting up in the bed, she was of a mind to give into the thought that had been tempting her for the past week. Still she was a little freaked out at the idea of the young man being at the center of a harem. But what really gave the tempting thought to join into such a life was the fact that she had lost four years of her life and very nearly had died a virgin. Although not really ready to make a lifetime commitment which she had learned would likely be a result of sleeping with him. She did think that he was probably the best candidate she would likely ever meet to spend the rest of her days with. Kin stared at the bathroom door the tempting thoughts running through her head painting all sorts of scenarios for her.

Unaware of her moving from the bed, she was suddenly standing before the bathroom door. She raised her hand to knock, but instead decided to open the door. Naruto turned slowly with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his waist. "Um…what's up?" he asked pulling the toothbrush from his mouth.

Kin felt her nerve leaving her, but remembering his kindness and the warmth she felt around him said, "I wanted to thank you."

"Oh…okay," Naruto said cheerfully, "But you've thanked me plenty of times."

Kin smiled at him before reaching for his towel and said, "I mean I really want to thank you." She pulled it loose letting it sink to the floor. Following it down, Kin knelt in front of the blond wearing only a t-shirt and panties. "K-kin, you don't need to…"

"Shh," Kin replied grabbing his cock as she began to stroke it, "I'm not just doing this as thanks…but so I can experience some of what life has to offer." Her eyes grew to the size of saucers though as his body began to respond to her touch and his dick began to grow harder. "Oh wow," she said getting a sense of the size as blood began to flow into it. Staring into his eyes she said, "No wonder you can satisfy all those women.

Naruto groaned as she began to lick his cock before she began to take its head into her mouth. Now fully erect she kept one hand on the base, as she began to take in what she could of his length. Although clumsy at first she soon established a rhythm as she would stroke him with her hand and as she was moving it back towards the base of his cock would then cover his exposed length with her mouth. "Oh fuck," he groaned as much from the blowjob as the image of her burning itself into his eyes.

He had to admit Kin looked awe-inspiring as she knelt in front of him with her dick in her mouth and her eyes locked onto his. The tight T-shirt she wore clung to her body showing the nubs of her breasts were visible signaling she was as aroused as he. He attempted to reach for one but she pulled back letting his length slip from her lips as she said, "Ah, ah, ah, this is for you."

"Trust me giving you pleasure is as much for my benefit as it is yours," he replied with a lusty smirk.

Kin placed her lips on the side of his cock running them up and down it before moving back in front of his one-eyed beast to circle its head with her tongue. Giving his cock a few strokes with her hand she said, "I'm sure it is…but truthfully I'm a little nervous about committing myself to you so completely. I don't mind helping in your ambition, but can this just be enough for right now."

Naruto reached down to cup her face and was pleased when she leaned into his hand. "Of course, I just feel a little guilty being the only one that feels good."

Kissing the tip of his prick she said, "Don't be you've given me enough already." Kin went back to pleasing his dick and tasting his precum which had begun to leak in earnest she moaned in enjoyment. Reaching a hand between her legs she began to rub herself over her panties. Her actions caused Naruto to groan as he stared up at the ceiling while placing a hand on top of her head.

Kin pulled her lips free on his dick to run her tongue underneath his shaft and began to poke and prod his balls with her tongue. Sucking on his nut sack she retraced her steps with her tongue before beginning to use both hands to stroke him. Even with both hands the head of his dick still poked through so she covered that with her mouth. Rocking her upper body back and forth his cockhead would disappear on the up stroke but reappear inside her mouth on the downward one where she would run her tongue over it.

Naruto began aiding her by rocking his hips in tune with her, "Oh that's it. I'm close."

Kin was pleased to hear she was giving her savior so much pleasure. Pulling her face away she continued her hand actions to stare up at him to say, "Go ahead, let it out. " Sticking her tongue out she began to run it underneath his sensitive cockhead and talking dirty said, "Cum, let me see it. I want to experience your seed shooting from you hot prick all over my face."

Naruto attempted to hold on just to enjoy the sight of Kin leaning her head back as her tongue continued tickling his sensitive spot as her hands began to stroke him faster and faster. Unable to deny his release any longer he reared his head back as his seed began to shoot from his prick. Kin was shocked by the volume as the thick strands of cum began to coat her face with some even ending up in her hair. As the final shot landed in her mouth, lacking the power to travel much further, she felt as if she was wearing a hot mask.

Tasting his essence she moaned in contentment as it passed the warmth currently coating her face down her throat. She rubbed her face along Naruto's prick enjoying the feeling of it sliding over her skin. She gave it a few kisses before standing to look in the mirror, "Wow," she said upon seeing just how much cum he had released. Running her fingers along her face, she scooped up one of the largest blobs and sucked it into her mouth. Turning to Naruto she smiled saying, "I'm definitely going to need a shower after that. Mind if I use yours?"

Naruto shook his head and stepped out of her path to allow her access. Kin stepped past him and pulled her shirt over her head. Looking back at him sultrily over her shoulder as she clutched her arms over her breasts, she said, "I might not be ready to go all the way right now, but I definitely think I can get addicted to this if I'm not careful."

Naruto chuckled turning to leave the bathroom saying, "Well I'll let you get cleaned up. I'm sure Yuugao has a lot planned for you today." He detected a slight shiver of dread emitting from the kunoichi adding to his amusement remembering how sore she had been after the first time Yuugao had tested her before deciding to train the girl herself. Having an excellent idea of just how rough a taskmaster the Anbu captain was he knew it was difficult to get psyched up for her training. But he also detected a hint of determination and felt it was Kin's desire for Yuugao to recognize her as an equal.

Stepping out of the bathroom, he went to grab his clothes in order to face the day himself and see what other surprises lay in store for him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Why Me: Part I**

Yoruichi smiled as she neared the front gate of Kyuubi's mansion. The reason for her amusement was because she could feel the men watching her tense in preparation for what they expected to happen as soon as she cleared the gate. Leaping over the barrier, she landed nimbly on the other side then got into a runner's starting pose. The men watching her gave up the pretense of watching from the shadows as they tried to predict which direction she was going to take off in. With a burst of speed she blew past the ring of shinobi that Ibiki had watching the mansion. Making a leap to a nearby roof she could see the men she had left behind doing the same as they tried to catch up.

"Aw, too bad," she said to no one in particular since she wanted to at least make a chase of things before putting her plan into action.

"What is?" a voice said next to her.

Yoruichi's head whipped around to face the speaker and to say she was surprised at what greeted her would have been an understatement. "Who the hell are you?" she asked astonished that he was able to keep up with her

"I'm the Handsome Devil of the Leaf Village! My name is Rock Lee."

She smirked at the young man's exuberance and was glad it appeared that Ibiki was calling out the big guns in order to rein her in as she spotted several other groups tracking her from different parts of the Village. "Well try to keep up," she said suddenly increasing her speed.

"Yosh," the chunin replied doubling his effort as well.

Running along the rooftops she hoped her plan to get Ibiki to call off his watchers worked as for the past week she had been routinely leading them on wild goose chases. She hadn't planned to at first but as the weeks since her entering the village had dragged on she had taken to running to pass the time. Naturally, one of the shinobi assigned to keeping tabs on her and Kyuubi had tagged along. As the man had followed her, Yoruichi had grown more and more annoyed in part since she had proven herself to be a first class kunoichi but the idiot tailing her was doing so as if she was a rank amateur. As a result she had slowly increased her pace until the man behind her had been running full out just to keep in sight of her. By the time she had reached the gate the idea that she would force Ibiki to call off his men by showing him the futility of watching her had firmly taken root inside her head.

Seeing the chunin begin to fall back slightly as she pushed herself to go faster she called back, "Don't tell me that's it. I've barely broken a sweat."

Lee reached into the orange leggings around his lower legs and pulled out the weights he kept there. Yoruichi was surprised at the craters they created where they landed and as he began to close the distance with her, she focused forward since at the speed she was running inattention could lead to a rather embarrassing moment. Reaching the edge of the village, she leapt from the last building and landed on the wall surrounding it. Running across it horizontally, she noticed Lee landing behind her so decided to see who could run the perimeter of the village the fastest.

 ******************************** *

Kyuubi looked out the third story window of her home and sighed as she saw Ibiki with several of his men storming up to her front door. Making her way to it, she decided to see about getting some help since by the time she got down there he was banging on her door impatiently. Opening it, she said, "This is a surprise. You should have told me you were coming I could have prepared…"

"Save it," the man said pushing his way inside, "What exactly are the two of you up too?"

"I'm afraid I have no idea about what you are talking about," Kyuubi replied stiffly fighting down her annoyance at the man's demeanor.

"You're claiming to have no idea as to why your bodyguard is currently leading my people on a chase through the village."

"I don't know what she's doing that for," Kyuubi replied her irritation showing through now. "She's always been rather headstong. Perhaps she's letting you know how annoying it is to be constantly watched."

Ibiki glared at her, but before he could reply a chunin began to receive a report from the earpiece he wore. Stating what he had been told to his commander the chunin said, "Sir, I'm afraid we've lost the target."

"How," Ibiki said whirling to face the man who quickly called into his mike to get the answer his boss sought.

"I'm afraid we're not sure. She was racing along the wall when she suddenly leapt from it and ducked into an alley. By the time pursuit caught up she was gone. What are your orders, sir?"

Ibiki remained silent for several moments before turning back to face Kyuubi. Studying her reaction, he could see she was probably as annoyed as he was at the moment. But not picking up any hint of her being up to something underhanded said, "Call off pursuit. Tell all watch teams to move to vulnerable installations."

"Sir?!"

Ibiki ignored him figuring the man would understand that meant he wasn't going to explain himself instead he asked, "Do you have anything to drink around here?"

Kyuubi was surprised but nodded and led the Interrogation Captain to her dining room before putting on a pot of tea for him. As she filled the kettle with water she thought darkly to herself, "I don't know what you're up too Nibi, but we're certainly going to have words when you get back."

 ********************************

Yoruichi darted through a hole no bigger than a small dog in the fence of Training Area Forty-Four. Considering she was currently in cat form she easily slipped through with plenty of room to spare. She smiled as she thought of the chunin's reaction to entering the alley he had leapt into moments after her. His showy entrance had scared all sorts of creatures that had called it home, making it easy to slip by him with the other startled animals.

She paused in her search for Naruto to make sure the items she had stashed in a small alcove as she practiced her shapeshifting ability. Although only capable of the one form since it was far more than just a henge. She found that it had worked perfectly since it didn't leave a smoke cloud as a henge did and thus allowed her to lose her pursuers even in the midst of a chase. There were certain drawbacks to it which was why she had needed to slowly smuggle out what she would need to return to Kyuubi's. Seeing that they were still there she resumed her search to collect her payment.

 ******************************** *

Naruto floated to the surface of the lake he was swimming in, which was located in Training Ground Forty-Four. It was the lake below the cave where he and the others had taken refugee during the trip into Kin's mind. He and Anko had spent a night there several days after Kin had woken up. Naruto had been somewhat worried about spending a night away from the former Sound kunoichi but she had assured him that she was fine. However the next morning while she had claimed to have slept alright, her appearance had seemed to suggest a different truth. As a result he had made it a point to at least always try and return to either his place or hers to help her get to sleep.

His journey into the forest today was so that he could enjoy a little time to himself. Although he knew he was living a lifestyle that many men may dream of. The fact that it was being kept secret from just about everyone meant all the running around he did to spend time with each of his women while not tipping off those around them tended to leave him missing what he used to have an abundance of which was time alone. That wasn't to say if given the choice he would pass up time to spend with one of his lovers, but it did make the moments to himself all the more precious. He figured that once he mastered his durable clone jutsu his hectic schedule would calm somewhat, although it wouldn't completely solve his dilemma since he would still need to hustle in order to spend time with each of his girls equally so as to not create jealousy by using the clones with certain girls as opposed to others. Truthfully he cared and cherished each of them too much to simple get lazy and use his clones to spend time with his ladies that he should be spending with them himself.

But he couldn't help but feel they would come in handy even though if at times his clones had proved less than useful. One such instance being that when he had gone out of the village for several days to guard a traveler on his way to Sound, which was being called Rice Field Country again now that Orochimaru was dead, he had left a clone with Kin but upon returning had found her haggard looking indicating that she hadn't slept very well at all. When he had dispelled the clone, he guessed she was unaware that they passed their memories along as she had admitted to it that for whatever reason it wasn't the same as when he was there. That brought a smile to his face and did a lot to quiet the doubts he was having about his life lately. He wasn't sure what was giving the voice inside him such sway lately, but hearing how he possessed something that his clones couldn't match tended to shut it up for a while.

Naruto tensed for a moment as he sensed a presence approaching the lake and looking at it out of the corner of his eye noticed it was one of the large water buffalo that called the area home. After taking a drink it called out to the rest of its kind causing the rest of the herd to approach and enjoy the brief respite from all the predators that preyed on them. Although he had seen quite a few documentaries on how such creatures tended to be eaten by crocodiles. Large water going predators was one of the few things the Forest of Death actually lacked. Naruto was glad for that as otherwise his swim and the night of passion he and Anko had enjoyed probably would have been out of the question.

Confident the herd wasn't a threat and that they in turn weren't luring one towards him. Naruto allowed his mind to wander to a way to held Kin deal with her fear of being alone in the dark. He knew that Yuugao's position was that he was coddling her, but he wasn't convinced letting the Anbu Captain having a crack at her was the best way to go. He hadn't dwelled on it long before his mind moved to the matter of the damage he had done to his relationship with Ino. He had tried to talk to her several times, but she politely changed the subject or would find a reason to get away from him. He knew that the distance growing between them was a result of his inability to give up on Kin during the mind-link. However outside of promising to never do something like it again, which would undoubtedly be a lie, he wasn't sure on how to make things up to her. It raised a ton of questions for him the most prominent being what would he do if he couldn't repair it and she no longer wanted anything to do with him. He knew he had faced that question with Tenten and while truthfully at the point when she had first slept with him, he would have been alright with that choice. Now several weeks later he couldn't claim that anymore. Not to mention, Ino had been his first and had even helped guide him on his first tentative steps towards using the jutsu he had been given to bring about peace.

He sighed, and was about to leave the water to enter the cave above the lake to ask his mom if she had any advice for him when a male sounding voice said, "Long time no see, Naruto."

Startled that he had been snuck up on since part of the reason he had come to the Forest of Death had been to work on his environmental awareness. He splashed about for a second before channeling chakra to stand atop the water. He looked about for the person that had called to him, but saw nobody till the voice again called, "Up here."

Looking up, he saw a black cat staring at him in amusement from a tree branch that jutted out from above the cave he was using to keep his stuff causing the confused blond to ask what he was suspecting was a summons, "Do I know you?"

The cat's amusement seemed to grow even more as it said, "You've forgotten about me already. My how callous."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in a mixture of confusion and embarrassment but replied, "I'm pretty sure I'd remember a male talking cat."

The cat began to laugh as it leapt towards the water saying, "What makes you so sure I'm a male cat? After all, I'm fairly certain that when you first met her, Kyuubi may have sounded like a man as well."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he said, "Nibi," as the cat began to glow with a blue light before seeming to shift into the nude woman she now was. "You're naked," he said quickly spinning around away from her.

Nibi laughed in amusement at the young man's action as she approached him and noticing the redness of his neck which hinted at his embarrassment said, "Don't tell me you can still get embarrassed at the sight of a naked woman. I would have thought you were long past that point."

"Well it's just…I'm not sure whether or not you realized it."

"How noble, but you needn't have worried as I'm quite aware of my lack of clothes since I didn't bother throwing any on this morning."

"That must have been a sight," Naruto said still doing the polite thing of keeping his back turned, "since I doubt Ibiki had pulled his watchers so soon."

"Don't worry, I henged myself to appear to be wearing clothes. However since my cat form doesn't change my clothes as well, I couldn't afford to leave them behind when I lost my pursers."

"Oh okay…so why exactly did you escape from those watching you and Kyuubi today."

Naruto could practically hear the smile in Nibi's voice as she said, "Two reasons. One to prove that I could and that if I wanted to I could do what damage I wanted with impunity."

"The second," he asked, and was startled again as the naked human Bijuu draped her arms over his shoulders as she pressed her breasts into his back.

"Why to collect what's owed to me," she said in a soft whisper into his ear.

Naruto shivered at the tone she used but fighting against the temptation to give into his desire said, "I don't imagine Kyuubi is going to be too pleased with what you've done."

Naruto felt Nibi stiffen at his words and when she replied her voice hardened slightly as she said, "I can't say I care all that much at how pleased she'll be. Let's get one thing straight, I went along with her plan because of Yugito, you, and to experience more of the pleasure both Kyuubi and you have introduced me too. But I'm not going to be Kyuubi's pawn and expect to be treated as an equal not an underling."

"I see," Naruto said calmly and thoughtfully before surprising the woman by cutting to the chakra running through his feet.

He sunk beneath the surface causing Nibi to say, "Heh?" Although the water was clear his actions had caused some ripples that obscured his movements which was why she was surprised when he grabbed her ankle and pulled her under the water. He quickly let go and she swam to the surface looking around for the blond that had just dunked her. Finding him smiling at her behind her, she turned towards him as they swam in place to keep both their heads just above the surface asking, "What's the big idea?"

"That conversation was getting a little too heated," Naruto replied. "I thought it best if we cooled off."

Yoruichi smiled despite herself and her desire to hear Naruto respond to what she had said. Willing to allow the topic to drop for now she said with a smirk, "I don't know about that, cooling you off might be the last thing I want you to do at the moment."

The corners of Naruto's mouth rose a little at her jest, but trying to sound serious replied, "I just don't know if now is the best time. I imagine Ibiki is tearing up Konoha looking for you right now."

Nibi shrugged saying, "Likely, but it's very improbable he'll look for me here. There are far more important spots in the village for him to search and guard. I doubt it would even cross his mind to search a training field they only use for the Chunin Exams. It is why you're here after all."

Naruto couldn't fault Nibi's logic, however he was also of the opinion that Kyuubi would be less than pleased at the stunt her fellow Bijuu had pulled. Worried his giving into the Bijuu's wishes would upset Kyuubi he reluctantly said, "I don't know Nibi…maybe it would be best to wait at least until…"

He trailed off as Nibi's face scrunched up in a mixture of anger and rejection. "Fine," she said swimming away from him, "I can take a hint. It's not like there aren't a bunch of other people who would jump at the chance to sleep with a naked woman that approaches them."

Naruto wasn't sure if she would carry out her proclamation or not. However, before he gave the matter much thought the Bijuu began approaching the shore causing more and more of her delicious body to become revealed to him again. Despite his being submerged from the neck down in the cool liquid, as her ass appeared above the water Naruto felt an all too familiar stirring in his loins.

Nibi was grumbling to herself as she raised both her hands to her head to push her wet hair from her eyes mumbling, "If he was going to turn me down he didn't need to get me all wet."

She was startled as a red flash appeared behind her and a strong hand clamped onto hers holding them to the top of her head. She shivered slightly as she felt his arm wrap around her waist pulling her up against his warm body. Although he was still wearing swim trunks, she could feel the hard package that they contained press against her butt. "Please don't be upset, Nibi," he said sincerely with his voice carrying a hint of the lust he was feeling. "You don't know how hard for me it is to say no to you."

Rubbing her backside against his stiffened member she said, "I have an idea of how hard it is." Turning her head as much as she could due to the hand holding hers in place causing her to display her chest she said a hint of pleading entering her voice, "Please…"

Whatever else she was going to say was swallowed as Naruto pressed her lips against hers. While he knew his taking Nibi could cause some trouble with Kyuubi since he doubted she'd be particularly pleased at what she would see as his rewarding Nibi for disrupting her plans to wait out Ibiki's suspicions. The piteous tone Nibi was about to use to ask him had more than convinced him and he didn't want to hear the ancient being beg for something any red-blooded male would gladly accept. Particularly, since it was his Bijuu that had tampered with her seal to introduce her to the world of pleasure that was gained when a man and a woman became one. It would be cruel of him now to turn her away especially after she had done so much to arrange some alone time for them. Removing the hand from her head to wrap around her waist, Nibi's own arms encircled his neck as they kissed in the thigh deep water.

The kiss grew more passionate causing the arms around his neck to tighten as Naruto's hands moved from around her waist to grope the cheeks of her ass. Pulling her waist against his, he made sure she could feel the bulge being contained by his swim trucks. Nibi leapt up slightly surprising the blond jinchuriki for a moment before he managed to adjust to carrying her weight. She wrapped her legs around his waist locking them in place around his back and then proceeded to rub her pussy against Naruto's clothed dick. Breaking the kiss as he could feel the heat radiating from between her legs through his trunks, he groaned, "Damn Nibi, you must really be in heat."

"Mmhmm," she moaned able to feel his own desire through the cloth barrier as she rubbed her cunt over it, "but…mmm…please call me Yoruichi."

Naruto paused for a moment causing the Bijuu to wonder if she had said something wrong. However, her fears were eased as he said, "Of course, Yoruichi." Naruto pressed his lips back to hers to enjoy another kiss as he, aided by the Bijuu clinging to him, grinded his pelvis against hers.

For her part Yoruichi couldn't believe how incredible she was feeling as even her self-exploration failed to compare to the pleasure of having a partner. She supposed it was due to just how warm he felt, not to mention he was an amazing kisser. Feeling a familiar tension building inside of her she broke the kiss to shriek her orgasm towards the heavens. She clung to Naruto all the more as she rode out the sensations coursing through her before going limp in his arms.

Naruto smiled down at the Bijuu whose eyes appeared somewhat glassy as a result of her climax. He moved to turn before disappearing with her in a red flash to appear in the cave above the lake near the kunai with the Hiraishin seal applied to it that he had left next to his stuff. Laying her down on a blanket he had stretched out earlier he chuckled as she whined, "Don't tell me that's it."

"Hardly," the young man replied as he took a position to her left and leaning over her began to kiss the ancient being again. Yoruichi brought one of her hands up to pull Naruto's face into hers in order to deepen the kiss and let out a moan as his hand began to grope her breast.

Ending the kiss, Naruto moved his mouth to her left breast to tease and suc on her nipple as his hand moved south. His fingers traced gently over her bare mound causing Yoruichi to shiver from the ghost like touches as the sought out her soaked cunny. She groaned in pleasure as he spread her lips open with his index and ring finger. He then inserted his middle finger causing the ancient being to gasp at the invasion. Although she had indulged in discovering just how pleasurable masturbation could be, she had been sure to draw the line at actual penetration so the sensation of feeling the nerve endings inside her firing caught her by surprise at how intense it was.

Naruto switched his suckling to her other breast, and as he moved to lean over her further to focus on it his hardened dick poked her in the side. Yoruichi pulled away slightly to turn onto her side in order to face the blond man being sure to keep her legs spread enough so as not to hamper Naruto's digit probing her entrance. Her hand sought out his cock first grabbing it through his tented shorts but after giving it a few strokes pulled the front of his trunks down in order to grab him directly.

Naruto moaned before pressing his lips to the Bijuu's neck as they both stimulated each other's pleasure spots. While Naruto planted kisses along her neck; Yoruichi leaned in to take one of his nipples into her mouth. First running her tongue around it, she waited for it to harden before biting it gently pulling a moan from his throat. Feeling his prick growing wetter from the precum, she gave it one last tug before saying, "I…need this inside me… let me feel everything Yugito did."

Naruto pulled away from her neck to stare into the Bijuu eyes before nodding and giving her a loving kiss told her, "Lie back."

Yoruichi complied as Naruto withdrew his finger from her and took up a position between her lewdly spread legs. Kneeling in front of her, he pushed her knees up against her chest spreading her wider and placing his manhood alongside her entrance began rubbing it all along her slit. Yoruichi mewed at the teasing, and was about to complain but before she could he pulled back in order to line his cock up with her. He pushed forward slowly and as his cockhead entered her, Yoruichi winced at just how large he was especially as she took more and more of him. As inch by inch parted her, causing synapses to fire for the first time, she slowly cried, "Oh. My. God."

Once he was buried fully inside he kissed her taking the time to explore her mouth with his tongue which was met by her own in order to allow her time to grow accustomed to his intrusion. In the midst of their tongue play he felt her hips shift slightly alerting him to the fact that it was alright to move, which he did by slowly extracting himself. Just as the tip was about to leave her velvet sheath he slammed it back in causing her to moan into his mouth. Naruto continued to hump away slowly increasing his pace until the cave was filled with the sounds of his flesh meeting hers. Removing his hands from her thighs to wrap around her shoulders to pull her into him harder, he felt her legs wrap around his back as she locked her ankles to begin pulling him into her.

Alternating his kisses between her lips and jawline, Naruto continued to pound away at her slick package with his manhood. He could feel the familiar churning in his balls that told him that he was close to his end but was determined that he last as long as possible since the ancient Bijuu had existed for several millennia without knowing such pleasure so wanted to ensure her first time was memorable. He could tell she was close as well as her actions became more frantic as her hips and legs broke the rhythm of meeting his thrust as she tried to urge him to go faster. Naruto resisted keeping his pace steady so that when she did finally tense up and scream her release into his shoulder he was sure it was more powerful than it would have otherwise been. He rode out her climax and the milking sensation that surrounded his cock as her pussy tried to urge the release of his seed. When her body finally relaxed and her legs fell to the ground he pulled out of her causing her to whimper at the loss.

He leaned back on his haunches to study her with a pleased smile as she breathed heavily trying to compose herself. Yoruichi's golden eyes met his as she said, "T-that was incredible."

Naruto inclined his head at the compliment, but with a smirk said, "Don't tell me that's it. I haven't cum yet."

She returned the smirk and replied, "Hardly," before crawling onto all fours to show off her delicious backside to him.

Naruto took a moment to enjoy the sight and loved the way her darker skin contrasted with the soft pinkness that her spread and abused pussy lips displayed. Torn at how best to enjoy and please his new lover. He decided on tasting the sweetness that her aroused scent seemed to convey some other time in favor of once more enjoying her depths with his tool. Raising and placing his right leg on her side so that his knee was next to her hip, by which he grabbed her by in order to pull her back onto his cock.

Yoruichi screamed in pleasure as her sensitive spot was once more stretched and filled by her lover. She truly hoped that she had read Ibiki right and that he wouldn't waste time looking in the Forest of Death as she was sure her scream would have alerted any nearby searchers. However she found keeping quiet all but impossible as Naruto roughly pounded away giving her the impression that although he planned for her to enjoy it as much as he. He also planned to finish as well this time.

Under the relentless assault Yoruichi's strength left her as her arms collapsed so that her face fell forward into the blanket. She tried to raise herself, yet couldn't so cheered him on shouting, "Yes…like that…mmm…keep fucking me!"

Naruto leaned his head back to enjoy the sensations of being inside his latest lover replying, "You needn't ask…I could keep this up all day."

Despite his boast Naruto could feel his own release approaching. Reaching around he began to rub Yoruichi's clit causing her eyes to widen as she moaned loudly, "Ahhhhhhhhhh, CUMMINg." This time the sensation was followed by the feeling of heat being poured inside of her as Naruto released his seed after burying his dick to the hilt. As the heat spread inside of her womb she actually purred in satisfaction as Naruto collapsed on top of her.

Both of them were breathing hard as their sweat covered bodies cooled. Finally after several heartbeats Naruto replied, "You know how I said I could go all day…do you think it would be alright if we rested for a few moments first. That was a fucking great orgasm."

Her own body feeling heavy, Yoruichi replied with an amused tone, "I think that can be arranged. Do you think you can get off me?"

"Nah, I'm comfortable."

"You know if I could move I'd make you."

"Then it's a good thing for me you can't move," Naruto countered amused before rolling over despite his teasing. Yoruichi rolled over into his side to snuggle up to him and both allowed sleep to claim them before starting up again.

 ******************************** *

Komachi followed Danzou into his office having just returned to Konoha. Although their business in Spring Country had finished weeks before Danzou had taken the opportunity to see some of his other Root operatives stationed in other countries. Not that those countries knew that they were there. He had only taken his seat for several moments before the doors opened and some of the elites of Root entered followed by some of their subordinates.

"Report," Danzou said as they all knelt in front of him. A position she and Towa would have taken if not for their currently being his bodyguards.

The first to speak was the masked Fuu Yamanaka. "The combined training force is still stationed near the prison. Their close proximity is putting Operation: Bad Apples on hold. However they may not pose a problem for much longer."

"I take it Joseki's men are already stirring up trouble then," Danzou inquired although his tone said he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Fuu answered inclining his head. "They recently arrived with the new transfers. They aren't acting overtly yet. However, the grumblings of their discontent with the training mission are spreading through the camp. It probably will not be much longer until fights openly break out forcing the Kages of both villages to admit their experiment is a failure."

"Good, anything else."

Terai reported next saying, "Sir, Iwana Akame arrived upon hearing of your return to the village. I told him that you weren't prepared to receive him. He seemed somewhat upset but did not press the issue. I believe it is because he was under the impression you'd probably wish to come to the prison to view the progress of the experiments they've been conducting. He claims they are almost ready to begin phase three."

Danzou grunted in annoyance at Akame's coming to try and meet him in person. Komachi knew it was because the man viewed himself as a key component of Danzou plans. Little did the man realize he was merely a pawn that Danzou could just as easily replace as not. Probably with a more loyal and obedient piece one which wouldn't need to constantly show off in order to be rewarded. Komachi knew part of the reason she and the other members of Root were stationed at the prison was to keep an eye on him almost as much as it was to watch the prisoners. She doubted the man was aware that they already knew a great deal of his secrets such as he skimmed some of the secret funds Danzou provided for Operation: Bad Apples for himself. She at times wondered why Danzou put up with it when he could just as easily install a loyal Root soldier as Warden as not. The only answer she could come up with was that he was aware that controlling so many difficult personalities would be difficult under the best of circumstances and should the dogs of the prison mange to slip free of their leashes wanted to insure that should people be alerted to what was going on inside the prison it could never lead directly back to him.

"I guess I'll need to pay our esteemed colleague a visit then, at the very least in order to acknowledge a job well done in eliminating the last Tenchu member."

If Komachi was capable of feeling emotions she would have chuckled since in truth Danzou had not once set foot inside the prison since Akame's being made warden of it. From Danzou's response Terai nodded saying, "I see about making the preparations then sir. "

Danzou nodded before waving the man off and asked, "Anything else?"

Torune Aburame nodded before waving a subordinate standing along the wall forward as he began to report. "Before your arrival a hidden base near the Taki border went silent. I dispatched a team to investigate and they found all the Root members stationed there slaughtered."

Komachi focused on the box the subordinate was holding which showed signs of having been stored in a freezer. Sure that it had already been checked against being a threat to the Root leader she focused back on the Aburame as he continued, "The only thing they found in the base that allowed us to guess at the attacker was this box."

The subordinate kneeled in front of his leader and held the box out to Danzou. The Konoha elder pulled open the tabs of it and didn't even flinch as the severed head of Sai stared back at him with its eyes gouged out. Leaning back in his chair he said, "So you suspect Sasuke was the attacker."

"Yes, it's also obvious that he's somehow learned of your involvement in the Uchiha massacre and plans to retaliate. Perhaps Itachi revealed the truth to him before he died."

"I doubt that," Danzou said, "This may also simply be his way of warning me to leave him alone. We did need to allow Sai to admit his allegiance to me to Orochimaru in order for him to gain access to the Sound base. Sai obviously tried to carry out his true mission of assassinating Sasuke and failed. Since I can only assume this happened before he in turned killed Orochimaru we can assume Sasuke had been holding onto that head for some time. There's nothing to worry about."

Danzou stood saying, "If there is nothing else I have a meeting to attend to in order to force the Kurama Clan to pick a new successor in order to kill that trading bill."

The elder began making his way out of the room when the subordinate holding the box containing the head asked, "What should I do with this?"

Danzou didn't break stride as he coldly said, "Dispose of it. What else?"

Komachi was surprised to find that she had stared at the mutilated face for some time before realizing her master was leaving upon the box being closed. Quickly composing herself she followed after him and as the doors to the room closed behind her was surprised as he asked, "Is something troubling you?"

"No sir," she responded quickly.

"Good, we can't afford to dwell on past failures. We are nearing the point where Root shall take its place in the sun and must remain vigilant. We'll deal with Sasuke once I've become Hokage."

Komachi didn't respond as she knew he wasn't expecting her too. Still despite having seen similar displays in the past there was something more haunting about this one. Perhaps it was because the black voids that had once housed Sai's eyes had seemed to stare right through her and had found nothing of value, thereby leaving her with the impression that it wouldn't have mattered to anyone if it had been her head inside that box. Komachi shook such thoughts from her head as her master was right and any missteps from here on could result in her learning just how little she was valued in the grand scheme of things.

 ******************************** *

Yoruichi in all her life had never been so completely at peace with the world. Although her body promised her some pain for all the pleasure it had felt she would gladly do it all over again given half a chance. From the cave entrance she watched the sun getting near the horizon as she laid pressed against her lover still completely naked. She figured she should return to Kyuubi's mansion before the sun set so was about to pull herself away when he asked, "Yoruichi… Is that your actual name or just the alias you were given?"

She stared at him in surprise asking, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious I guess. I was hoping it would give me some insight into Kyuubi's."

Yoruichi kissed him gently before answering, "It's the name I gave myself. The name I was born with was Matatabi. But I liked Yoruichi better so please call me that."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll just have to wait until she decides to tell me then."

"Don't worry she plans to. But why haven't you asked her yourself?"

Naruto sighed before saying, "I probably should have…but when I saw how Nanabi reacted to having its name nearly revealed I guess I just figured it was something precious to you guys."

"Actually it could really be a point of contention between us and our hosts. Most of them never even bothered to consider we might have had them."

Naruto couldn't help but sigh again as he said, "Yeah, I'm guilty of that as well. I guess for the most part it's just you guys seemed so unknowable for so long. To many you just seemed like forces of nature. But you're just like us. You want to be accepted just like everyone else."

Yoruichi stared in wonderment at her lover and thought, "No wonder Kurama fell for him. He's just like the old man."

Again she was surprised as Naruto asked, "Yoruichi, you were given your name by the Sage of the Six paths right?" When she nodded he continued, "That means Kyuubi and you are really almost like a family I suppose."

"I guess so…" she said hesitantly, "Truthfully I never really gave it much thought."

Naruto picked up on her hesitance asking, "I don't think that's true. I think you've thought about it a great deal over the many years you've lived."

Yoruichi looked away guilty before saying, "The truth is Kyuubi hates us and I can't blame her for that. Even if we wanted to be like a family it's too late now."

Naruto tilted her face towards his saying, "It's never too late. Besides your mine now Yoruichi and therefore are part of my family as is Kyuubi. That means whatever bond that was shattered between you we can repair."

"It's not that simple."

"Maybe not, but not trying ensures it won't happen. Will you tell me what happened?"

Yoruichi nodded and pulled away as she pulled her legs into her chest while looking out the cave entrance. "It happened so long ago. In all honesty I don't even remember just how many millennia it has been. We were created from one being and before he died the Old Man told us we would one day return to one will. He died shortly after." She paused as the death of what was her father figure still hurt after so long. Picking up her tale she said, "The reason he died was because he expelled us from his body inside a temple that now resides in Lightening Country. It's the same place were Yugito and Killer Bee learned to communicate with us Bijuu."

"Really it's still around that's amazing," Naruto said excitedly. "I'd like to see it someday."

Despite herself Yoruichi smiled at his comment finding how he could easily get distracted to be part of his charm. "Well they built things to last back then," she quipped before growing solemn again. "I wish I could say the same thing about our bonds to each other. Nobody spoke about the old man's prophecy, but we all secretly were scarred of it. The idea of becoming one being again and disappearing was rather frightening. I suppose that is why we…"

Yoruichi closed her eyes and was surprised to feel tears leak from the corners of them. Naruto wrapped his arms around her saying, "It's okay you don't need to…"

"No I do," Yoruichi said cutting him off, "A few months after the Sage's death we were still living in the temple. That is when he came…"

"Who…"

"The Sage's eldest son," Yoruichi paused surprised at the hatred she still felt for the man. "We had thought that he had come to collect us to use against his brother. His followers stormed into the temple to attack us…but we managed to escape."

"How?"

"Kyuubi, without hesitation quickly attacked. She was able to feel the malice that he directed towards us. S-she probably thought we would back her up…however we didn't we ran."

She felt Naruto tense no doubt due to the strong feelings that welled up from the idea that the other Bijuu had abandoned her. Still despite the anger she felt he was feeling on behalf of his lover he calmly said, "You were afraid that he was there to turn you all back into the Jubei."

"Yes, but he wasn't. He had only really come for Kyuubi."

"Why?"

"What you know as jinchuriki are relatively new creations. While the Six Path Sage was the first the technique he used was lost to time. The Sage's eldest son thought he had created one, but doubted it had the power to hold the Ten-tails so decided to use it on the next best thing."

"You didn't know that at the time though."

"No, but…" she paused again remembering how she had been the last to escape. By then Kyuubi had been overpowered by the followers of the eldest son. Tied to the ground, she had pleaded with Nibi to save her. For a moment Nibi had nearly gone back, but fear of becoming a single being again had overpowered her and she had abandoned her fellow Bijuu darting down one of the many tunnels to the surface. Hearing her fellow Bijuu cries again, Yoruichi buried her head in her knees saying, "No wonder she despises us so."

"Perhaps," Naruto said after a moment, "but she isn't right in her treatment of you either."

"Naruto, we abandoned her when…"

"I know, but several months ago the Sanbi showed up. In order to derail Akatsuki's plans we planned to exile it to another dimension. I asked Kyuubi if she was alright with the plan. She said she was. But we were wrong to even try, but like I said at the time I didn't realize the truth about you Bijuu. Now though I do, so we're going to save all of your fellows."

"Y-you really mean that," she said shocked.

"Of course I do," he replied with a warm smile, "They're important to you and whether she wants to admit it or not I imagine to Kyuubi as well. Besides, I think you all misinterpreted the Sage's prophecy. I think what he meant by you all would become one will again was his way of saying you'd all work together to bring about a change to the world. You don't need to become one being in order to do that; you just need to work together.

Yoruichi smiled brightly at him swearing, "I'll use every bit of strength I have to bring about the change you are striving for."

Naruto smiled warmly at her saying, "I'm not doing this so you'll help me with my goals."

"I know, that's why I will." Standing she kissed him one last time saying, "I need to get going. I'm sure they've waited long enough for me to make an appearance."

Yoruichi dived into the water heading to the clothes she had stashed away for her return to the mansion. Reaching the edge of the lake she paused to stare at her lover thinking, "It's what you would have wanted as well right old man?"

 ******************************** *

The door to her cell opened casting light into the room for the first time in a month accept for when the slot would open to allow food and drink to be pushed in. Nanabi blinked holding a hand up to the light in order to see who was standing in the doorway. To say that she was surprised it was a female prisoner would have been an understatement. "On your feet IK-eight-seven-six," the woman said in a raspy whisper.

Nanabi stood stepping out of the cell asking, "What's the matter, Akame growing bored of me already. Here I thought I was going to get invited to his secret club."

Now able to better see the woman, she supposed at one time she would have been considered attractive. However the large scar from a sword wound across her throat marred that beauty as well as contributed to her raspy voice. Her dark eyes studied the Bijuu turned woman before replying, "Warden Akame is not in the prison at the moment. I've been chosen to show you to the upper levels where you will be staying."

"After you," Nanabi said holding her hand out as she gaze at the woman number on her chest. Seeing the symbol of Kirigakure followed by KK-one-one-seven –six. The woman nodded turning on her heel causing her long brown hair to swirl around her. Nanbi followed behind her and as they approached a elevator at the end of the hall asked, "So what's your story?" The woman didn't reply so she said, "Come on now don't be like that. Aren't we going to be comrades?"

The woman glared at her from over her shoulder before harshly saying, "Only a fool trusts comrades. This scar is the payment for learning that lesson."

"I suppose I should have guessed as much," Nanabi replied, "After all, swords aren't exactly Konoha's style. Someone must have really wanted you to keep your mouth shut huh?"

The woman didn't respond instead pressing the call button for the elevator. They waited in silence until the doors opened and after stepping inside the woman pressed an access code into a key pad above the numbers. The door closed and she began to explain, "Your new quarters will be located on the top level of the prison. As you no doubt realize this is to minimize the heat from the lava surrounding the prison."

Nanabi nodded figuring as much since the solitary cell she had spent the past month was on the lowest level of the prison. "Okay so aside from a little fresh air why else would they be located up there?"

"Because they are the furthest from the entrance," the woman answered. "For the rest of the prison, prisoners are to remain in their cells accept during certain allotted times such as meal and exercise. For us, we are free to roam as we like."

The elevator came to a stop and upon the doors opening Nanabi was surprised to see that it almost looked like a lounge had been set up in the hallway. Several prisoners were sitting about laughing as they drank, smoked, or generally indulged in activates she imagined most prisoners needed to smuggle in the items necessary to engage in. She was also surprised to see that unlike the rest of the prison the area wasn't segregated into male and female populations. She noticed some of the men eyeing her making their intentions rather obvious, but she paid them no mind as her guide walked past them saying, "Officially this area is an experiment in trying to secure prisoner cooperation with the prison guards. In trade for the freedom we enjoy. We are supposed to act in a more civilized manor then the rest of the prisoners."

Commenting on the looks of lust she received Nanabi asked, "Does it work that way?"

"What do you think?" replied drily indicating she had felt the looks as well. "But for the most part you'll be left alone unless you desire some company that is."

"Really, what insures that?"

"Our unofficial and true reason for this area being assigned to us."

"The destruction of the Leaf Village," Nanabi said sounding excited.

It wasn't mirrored in her guide but she nodded saying, "Yes. As such we are expected to compose ourselves as professionals. Therefore acting as a savage is strictly prohibited and since our mission is to be kept top-secret there is only one way out of this prison once you are made aware of it."

"Death," Nanabi said guessing although not really.

"I see you understand," her guide said before stopping in front a cell. "From here on out this is your new home. It is nearly time for lights out. You don't need to turn in, however you will be expected to be awake and alert at sunrise tomorrow for training."

Nanabi nodded before stepping into her cell. Lying down on her bed she figured she could explore her new surroundings in the morning after training as for right now she needed to see how she could best turn all she had learned to her advantage.

 ******************************** *

"Hey beautiful why don't you step in front of those falls for me," the man behind the camera said trying to hit on the woman he was traveling with.

"Just take the fucking picture," Tayuya replied fighting the urge to snap the man's neck and dump his body over the cliff from where he had set up to take the picture of the waterfall. Despite her annoyance she still found them rather breath taking and would have considered taking a picture in front of it if not for the fact she was certain a copy would end up in the scum traveling with her possession. She was just glad that after this point they would be separating with her traveling companion heading back to the studio he worked for while she would attempt to sneak into Iwa's growing territory.

"Ah come on baby. You can't tell me I haven't grown on you after these couple of months," he said trying another avenue to getting what he wanted from her.

"Like a fungus," she replied checking the Death Falls of Bear Country off of her lists of possible shooting points for Koyuki's next film. That coupled with the Devil's Ravine she felt would make for some great action scenes.

"Don't be like that." Her photographer said trying to drape an arm over her shoulder, "Nothing screams celebration for a job well done like a night of…Owwwwwww."

Tayuya easily stepped under the arm before retching it behind his back and without taking her attention from her book of possible sights said, "Look fuckhead do you remember what I told you the last time you tried to touch me in a too friendly manner."

The photographer paled slightly as he recalled that after receiving a pat on the butt from him and amid the litany of swears she had used, she had promised that should any of his appendages offend her again she would cut it off and jam it up his ass. He nodded his head rapidly after she retched his arm again for good measure. "I see. But despite that you've now gone and put me in the tough position of either keeping my promise or having to explain why the studio's best photographer is going to have to learn to work one handed. Now I'm willing to overlook this since following through will probably force me to endure your company even longer. So how about you fuck off instead?"

"T-that sounds good to me."

"Pleasure working with you," Tayuya said pushing the man towards his gear before heading back to the town her stuff was in. Entering the village, she could feel that it was on edge and couldn't blame them considering that Bear Country was probably next on Iwa's list of possible targets. She had already heard rumors of terrorist cells springing up all over the country demanding various things. But if Tayuya had to guess they all were in some way connected to Iwa and their sole purpose was to destabilize the country.

For its part the Hidden Star Village was doing its best to hold things together, but due to its relative small size she doubted they would be all that effective for long. Tayuya also felt that Bear Country going the way of so many other countries would probably set off a chain of events that could lead to a new Shinobi World War. A reason for that was due to it being the first country Iwa was trying to subtly take over that did sport a shinobi village. As such it was only a matter of time before they possibly learned the truth of who was manipulating the terrorist cells operating in their lands. Naturally Iwa would deny it even if the truth came to light but unless cooler heads prevailed sides would be taken and open conflict would begin. If that happened she didn't know how Naruto's ambition would be able to succeed. She smirked as she thought of the kunoichi she had encountered in Hoshigakure named Hokuto. Once she had learned of her connection to Naruto through their mutual official acquaintance of Koyuki. She had bugged Tayuya for all the details of the blond's recent actions in Spring Country. Since the story of the rebellion and how he had saved the Spring Princess from it had made its way far and wide. The kunoichi had even displayed a little jealousy when Tayuya had suggested there might be something between them.

Guessing that should the cold war between Iwa and Star heat up Naruto could easily gain an asset in Star, she turned her focus on how to enter Earth Country. Pulling a map out, she marked an X near Death Falls as she had felt several Iwa shinobi nearby. Having used her time scouting shooting locations to see which parts of the border had more shinobi guarding the border she settled on a ravine in Claw Country which was south of her current location, but wasn't far. If she left at nightfall she could likely enter what had once been the Land of Noodles by sunrise.

 ******************************** *

Yoruichi entered the gate of Kyuubi's mansion whistling a tune to herself while holding her orange jacket over her shoulder. As she approached the steps of her new home and saw the twin glares of those waiting for her. She tried not to smirk and succeeded for the most part instead giving a tight smile to them. "Don't tell me you two were waiting on little o'me?"

"Where have you been?" Ibiki growled keeping his temper barely in control. His men had picked her up the moment she had appeared from inside one of Konoha's hot springs but how long she had been there and why they still hadn't determined. Not liking the idea of having to explain how he lost a possible threat to the village for most of the day, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Well if you must know I spent the day being fucked senseless by a handsome man I picked up." She had to admit the way Ibiki's face showed that was the last thing he expected to hear almost made her bust out laughing. Only the fact that Kyuubi's glare hardened kept her from doing such. Still it didn't stop her from saying with a shrug, "Sorry about all the trouble, but there are just some things a woman doesn't want an audience for."

"I don't suppose you are willing to share who you were with in order to verify your alibi?"

"Afraid not, but trust me the last thing I had on my mind was raiding any of your secret places. I was too busy having mine raided."

The head interrogator of Konoha actually blushed before clearing his throat to say, "In any case…um…my men haven't reported any suspicious activity in sensitive areas. That coupled with the fact you've already proven very capable of slipping past the perimeter we had established around this property I'm going to have to assume you aren't a threat to the village. I'll call off my men…but there had better not be any trouble or we'll be back."

"Don't worry if there is I won't be behind it this place is becoming rather important to me and the last thing I want to do is screw up my chances of staying here."

Ibiki couldn't sense any deceit in Yoruichi's words and that coupled with what he learned about the plans Kyuubi had shared about the direction she was taking her company in while they talked over tea made him positive both women only had good intentions towards the village. Still he couldn't help but notice that the red-head had been nearly as upset by her subordinate's actions as he had been. That was why he imagined as the door closed after she followed Yoruichi in, it closed with more force then she had intended.

 ********************************

"You had best explain yourself," Kyuubi said as soon as the door closed.

"I think a thank you is in order, after all it was because of my little stunt today that our observers are being called off."

"Thank you," Kyuubi said flabbergasted, "it's because of your stunt we both very nearly ended up in a jail cell."

Yoruichi waved Kyuubi's statement off saying, "Please spare me the theatrics. He had no intention of throwing us in prison. His keeping a tab on us was stretching the veil of being reasonable and slipping into paranoia. I merely pointed out that if I wanted to be a threat I could. Since nothing happened he had no choice but to admit we aren't a threat."

Kyuubi growled as she clenched her teeth before saying, "Then what about this crap about you spending the day with someone."

"Oh that was perfectly true. He had blue eyes, blond hair and the cutest whisker like birth marks on his cheeks. I believe you know him."

If that were true he would have placed his mark on you and…"

"Oh he placed a mark on me all right, but sorry if I felt having a fox on me was a little out of place." Yoruichi touched her left thigh and to Kyuubi's surprise a glow of light seemed to trace along it. Although her pants obscured it from her view as the glow grew brighter she was able to see that it appeared to be a rather large tribal tattoo. As it flared to life Kyuubi could suddenly feel her fellow Bijuu's presence in the network of women that made up the locating aspect of Naruto's mark.

Yoruichi yawned heading up the stairs to her room saying, "Well I'm calling it a night. By the way Kurama I told Naruto the truth about the night the Uchiha came for you."

"You had no right!"

"No, I had to in order to admit how we failed you. But despite that he agrees that we need to free our sisters."

"Sisters," Kyuubi said incredulously.

"His words not mine… but you know I like it. I'm sorry I abandoned you…but what you are doing is no different. He told me you didn't even try to stop them from exiling Isobu to a parallel dimension."

"I-it was for Naruto's sake," Kyuubi said weakly in reply.

"And perhaps for a little pay back," Yoruichi suggested, "In any case we're going to free them from Akatsuki."

Kyuubi nodded feeling her urge to continue the conversation waning. As the sun set on the village she decided to use her newfound freedom to go for a walk wanting sometime to herself.

 ********************************

Tayuya entered into a small town inside Earth Country. Although still a far way away from infiltrating Iwagakure she was feeling fairly confident of her chances considering how well the shinobi patrolled their border. Entering a bar, she decided to listen in on the local gossip to see if she could gleam any information on shinobi movement.

Taking a seat she found the patrons of the establishment seemed rather depressed. They gave off the aura of a people that knew they had been conquered, but lacked the will to do anything about it. She supposed that had something to do with how everything had gone down. Although to most the Daimyo of the Land of Noodles had been a clown, he had loved his home and had done everything in his power to stem the chaos Iwagakure was causing to destabilize the country in order to step in to claim it under the guise of restoring order. He had nearly succeeded until the one thing he had cherished more than his home had left him. That had been his wife. Apparently while her husband had been concentrating on keeping his country together his focus should have been on pleasing his wife as she had fallen for another man. After he had caught them in bed together, he had still loved her but she had disappeared shortly after in order to be with her lover. With his precious wife gone his desire to stop Iwa had waned until the point that it had soon taken over.

Tayuya had heard the tale from one of the local merchants in the first village she had entered upon sunrise. She had found it rather depressing of a tale and wondered what kind of woman left her man because he was too busy saving his country to give her his full attention. She also wondered what sort of scum would try and impose himself between the two at such a time. It was at that time that something posted to a bulletin board caught her attention. Getting up from her seat she felt her blood run cold as there posted next to pictures of several wanted criminals was a sketch of a face she knew all too well even if it was distorted by the sketch artist's rendition of what a wanted man should look like. Pulling it free she read, "Wanted for information on the whereabouts of Princess Fuku. Is the known apprentice of the man last seen with her."

Tayuya looked up from picture and spotted a similarly distorted version of Kanji recognizing him by the tuff of white hair. Realizing that this country was the spot where Naruto and Kanji met only one thought entered her mind as she thought, "Shit!" Putting her plan to infiltrate Iwagakure on hold, she decided it was time she investigate just what Kanji had planned when he had given Naruto the scroll. Because if what she suspected about the man was true then she doubted Naruto was using the jutsu as he intended and that meant at some point they would likely be enemies.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Why Me: Part II**

"Now she's actively avoiding me," Naruto said as he sat at the table in his seal's recreation of his mother's old apartment.

"Are you sure per…" Kushina trailed off as her son gave her a look that said he was sure. Remembering that Naruto could feel his lovers through the mark he placed on them and that it went both ways she realized Ino most likely was using it to keep her distance from her son. Feeling uncomfortable at talking about the subject, especially since most mothers were eased into the idea of their children starting the whole dating and relationship part of their lives while she had sort of been thrown into the process midstream, she tried to brush off his concern by saying, "Can't you just spend more time with one of the others?"

Naruto shook his head saying, "I'm not sure what to do. If I leave her alone she could just get more upset at me for not addressing the problem between us. But if I keep hounding her when all she wants is time alone then I could just end up screwing up that way too."

Kushina sighed at seeing her son so down over his trouble with one of his lovers. Watching him as he sat back in the chair resting his head on the back of it to stare up at the ceiling as his arms hung limply at his side, she could understand why it was that so many women were involved with him. After all, she imagined that most men in his situation would shrug their shoulders figuring the girl in question would come around and would busy themselves with their other lovers until it happened. Seeing her son getting worked up over the damage he may have done to his relationship made her proud of the man he had become.

She could also see just how unsure he was about how to proceed as well that those feelings were bleeding into another matter. Kushina frowned as she had noticed a sense of insecurity radiating from him from time to time whenever they had discussed his love life. To her it seemed to be appearing more and more frequently especially when discussing just how he had ended up with a dedicated harem. At those times Kushina believed that it was because her son didn't see himself as an exceptional kindhearted lover and was afraid minus the jutsu that bound them everything would fall apart.

She was about to ask him about it when she began to hear what sounded like whispers. She looked around the room feeling a little spooked as the whispers sounded like the type people heard in ghost movies that told the characters they weren't alone. She noticed that Naruto seemed oblivious to it, but as she concentrated on her son felt she could "see" something standing behind him. She narrowed her eyes to focus on it but before it began to become defined Naruto startled her asking, "What is it?"

He quickly looked behind him, but not seeing anything turned back around to give her a confused look. "Uh… nothing," she said rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment since the idea of the seal being haunted was rather farfetched. Focusing back on the matter at hand she said, "In all honesty Naruto I think it would be best if you give her some space."

She could see Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled at her suggestion as he quickly said, "How come? When things were tense between Sakura and me everyone told me that I needed to address it. Now you're telling me to let things be."

Kushina nodded saying, "Yes… women are complex. That she is avoiding you means she wants some space."

"Why though? She was the one that was pushing me the most to talk with Sakura."

"Well the circumstances have changed. Plus it's easier to want to address things when you're on the outside looking in. Not so much when you're at the center of them." Kushina replied with a shrug. "I think your little stunt during the mind link has changed things for her and she's not sure how to talk to you about it."

Naruto sighed saying, "Guess I really screwed things up."

"Maybe, but perhaps not in the way you think. Truthfully, I think you just opened her eyes to the truth of being with a shinobi. I think all she needs is some time to come to terms with it and things will go back to normal." Smiling she added, "Or at least what constitutes normal for you."

Ino sat down in front of a tree in one of Konoha's many parks. She sighed in relief as she felt Naruto give up on trying to catch up with her in order to return to his apartment. In order to prevent him from just Hiraishining to her, she had been sure to remain in public. Leaning back against the tree she had sat in front of she wished for the first time since Kyuubi had modified Naruto's mark to be able to locate him and his lovers' chakra that she could turn it off. When it had first been modified it had taken a little getting used to being connected in a sense to a network of people. If she had to describe it she would say that each woman felt like a small flame that when she closed her eyes and concentrated she could sense. From the way it changed she could generally get a feel of what a Naruto or one of the others was doing. Naruto's flame for example was changing from its normal wild and unpredictable nature when he was awake to a more serene state. It didn't have the same feel as when he was sleeping making her believe he had entered his seal.

Really looking at her surroundings for the first time since before all that had mattered was that there had been people present she saw that she was near a spot where the village children would congregate. She smiled warmly as she watched some kids playing nearby and realized this was the spot where she first met Sakura. Looking up she also figured she was sitting under the very tree that the pink-haired girl had been crying under after being teased about her forehead. Considering her own feelings she supposed it was fitting that she would come to the spot. Closing her eyes she could sense someone approaching and amused at the circle coming complete said, "Sakura, what brings you out here?"

"I think you know," her friend and fellow Harem member replied.

Again, Ino felt a desire to have the ability to switch off her mark since she figured all of Naruto's lovers had felt the game of cat and mouse she had played with him. It was a little disconcerting to know even the ones outside the village had probably sensed it. She made a mental note to ask Konan should she ever see her again just how the woman seemed able to calm her flame to the point that it became nearly impossible to sense. But Ino figured it was probably tied to her stoic and calm personality, not to mention she likely made a point of making it as small as possible so Naruto couldn't feel if she was in trouble or not in order to prevent him from doing anything rash.

Ino could feel Sakura's eyes staring at the top of her head so she said, "I'm fine really. I… I just need a little time to myself."

Sakura nodded, but sat down against the tree so that neither girl could see each other before asking, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Ino answered sounding decisive turning to look in Sakura's direction but her view was obscured by the trunk of the tree. That seemed to be good enough for Sakura although she made no effort to leave. The two kunoichi sat there in silence for several moments watching the people make use of the park. However the silence was broken when Ino blurted out, "I-It's just that it isn't fun anymore."

Ino grimaced at the words she used feeling they didn't convey all the turbulent feelings boiling about inside her. As a result she was surprised when Sakura said, "I understand."

"You do?" she said confused since she barely felt that she did.

She could hear the amusement in Sakura's voice at her expense. "Yes," she replied, "I understand perfectly. It's stopped being a game for you."

Ino gasped as Sakura's insight seemed to hit her right in the heart. She leaned over to peer around the tree so she could stare at her friend who turned her head to meet her gaze. Ino confused at how Sakura had understood so quickly tried to ask how but ended up stuttering slightly saying, "H-how?"

Sakura looked away to watch several of the kids playing in the park. A girl ran up to a boy and blushing quickly placed a kiss against his cheek. The boy didn't know how to react due to his young age and quickly began ranting about cooties. She could see the hurt the boy's response arouse in the young girl, but she played it off by hitting him as hard as she could. Sakura sighed remembering how fast she had been to respond with her fists when she had been younger. Looking back at Ino she said, "How? I suppose I came to that realization before you. It was two days after Sasuke defected to be exact."

"W-what do you mean?"

Sakura remembered Naruto sitting in his hospital bed all bandaged up after the failed attempt to return the Uchiha. The memory then shifted to him at the gate promising to return Sasuke despite it being obvious how her pleas for him to do so had hurt him. Knowing that point had been when her own feelings for Naruto had made a large shift towards one day loving him she replied, "It's just obvious that things have grown serious for you."

Ino ducked back around the tree and pulling her knees up against her chest said, "Yeah…but why am I the only one reacting like this? I mean except for you bopping him on the head right after he woke up and Yuugao practically torturing him during a training session nobody else seems the least bit concerned."

"I think it's because everyone else entered into this with a clear understanding of what was on the line," Sakura said after a long silence. "You were his first and in typical Naruto fashion it was only after he seduced you that he began to think on how best to use the jutsu." Sakura paused to let her words sink in before adding, "But truthfully you also didn't give much thought to what came after. I think as a result you kind of were living in a consequence free state of mind. It's also why you didn't have a problem with pushing me and Naruto together."

"Hey, don't get full of yourself forehead. I didn't have a problem getting him with Shiho or Temari either" Ino snapped unable from stopping herself as the jealousy she had been feeling towards Sakura suddenly flared. Realizing she had insulted her friend she quickly tried to say, "S-sorry I…"

To her surprise Sakura didn't get angry instead in a calm manner replying, "It's fine, and proves my point as well. You didn't have a problem with it because you knew things would continue on as they had been. Shiho would fit into the rumors of Naruto taking girls on practice dates and as far as Temari went she created a false persona for him as a traveling merchant so he could come and go as he pleased. However, with him taking me out on a date you suddenly stood to lose out." Ino wanted to deny it, but couldn't as she had been growing jealousy as a result of Sakura most likely stepping into the limelight as the only person able to go on dates with Naruto.

Sakura paused expecting a half-hearted denial but not hearing one continued saying, "That way of thinking also seeped into your belief nothing bad could ever happen to him. Now that you've seen that it can and realizing just how much you've come to care about him it's only natural to feel scared and confused."

Ino nodded to herself aware that Sakura couldn't see the gesture. Still despite Sakura's explanation she couldn't help but notice that Sakura hadn't answered her question so said, "But why is everyone else okay with it."

"I can't speak for everyone, but if they're like me they already recognized that fact either in their own interactions with Naruto or just from previous experience." Thinking of her lover Sakura couldn't help smiling as she said, "Naruto's great when it comes to setting large lofty goals for himself." She remembered back to the academy and how the other kids when asked what their dreams for the future most had said simple things like, 'being a great ninja like my dad or mom." Most of the future kunoichi all spoke of being with a certain Uchiha, herself and Ino being but two of them. Naruto though had boldly stood on the desk and declared he was going to become the greatest Hokage ever. Naturally most of the kids aware of his reputation had simply laughed and she couldn't help but feel pride in the fact that many of those that had laughed were changing their thoughts on the matter. Realizing she hadn't finished her thought as she had gotten sidetracked by her memories she continued, "But, he tends to take his eye off the prize. Most people who've set such a goal for themselves would focus on the steps to most efficiently achieve it. As a result if a situation doesn't help bring about their ambition they tend to ignore it. For Naruto though the goal is a place he one day expects to reach without worrying about the steps he needs to get there. As a result he's completely unable to ignore those in need."

Closing her eyes Sakura recalled her own experience and said, "I begged Naruto to bring back Sasuke because at the time I thought he was the whole world. Despite how badly I tended to treat Naruto back then and his own goal of one day being Hokage he threw everything on the line. He put his own dream on hold to save a friend and keep a selfish promise to a foolish girl."

"Sakura…" Ino said hearing the emotion in Sakura's voice.

But due to how softly she had spoken she doubted the pink-haired girl had heard her as she continued, "Then there's what happened with Hinata at the Chunin Exams. Naruto had barely spoken to her at the time but seeing her beaten down physically and emotionally by Neji. He again forgot about his own goal in order to right the wrong done to her."

"True, but Naruto was hardly in any danger…"

"You saw how hard he fought Ino." Sakura said speaking over her, "It was no different than what he did for Kin."

Ino was shocked at the truth of Sakura's words. She let them sink in but found that if anything it made her own dilemma worse as the truth was she was afraid of giving her heart to someone who seemed completely incapable of backing down no matter the odds. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she said, "That might be true. But I'm different now. I need some time…can you tell him for me?"

Although she didn't see it, Ino could feel her friend nod at her request. Standing, the blonde headed off to be alone although in truth that was exactly what she feared ending up as in the future.

Kyuubi sat across from Tsunade in the latter's office having scheduled a meeting with the Hokage to discuss her plans for expansion. At least that was the official reason. One unofficial reason quickly rose to the top of the list of things to be discussed as Tsunade said. "Well yesterday's stunt seems to have had the desired effect of getting Ibiki to call of his men. But don't think that means he's going to forget about you though."

"What do you mean?" Kyuubi asked looking regal in the chair she was sitting in. It made Tsunade a little uncomfortable since Kyuubi looked exactly like her grandmother although with a short bob like hairstyle and calculating green eyes that only seemed to softened when Naruto was involved.

"Ibiki has cast his net to catch you two up to something in a different way. Although it does grant you more freedom, it's also a tad trickier. He's doubled the guards of our sensitive locations. Should you or Yoruichi get too close he has tasked expert trackers to follow you. These won't be mere genin or chunin taking missions to watch you but are experts at their craft."

Kyuubi sat back in her chair and waved off Tsunade's concern dismissively saying, "Well since we have no interest in those sights it shouldn't be a problem.

Tsunade kept her annoyance at the woman in check, and was surprised at just how negatively she had reacted to her warning being dismissed but figured it was due to it making her feel that Kyuubi saw herself as being above her fellow Harem members. Succeeding for the most part she only had a hint of it in her voice as she said, "You don't need to have an interest in them for his men think that you do. Just stay clear of places like the barrier monitoring barracks and a few others and it shouldn't be a problem."

"Very well, now onto more pressing concerns," Kyuubi said amused at Tsunade trying to hide her annoyance at her taking control over the meeting. "You should know that Nanabi has been accepted into Danzou's prison force."

"Really how do you know?"

"Telepathy," Kyuubi replied with a smile at Tsunade's surprised face. "We Bijuu always had the ability to speak to each other over distances or even while sealed away. We just never really used it. I was surprised it was an ability that carried over with the transfer but as you now know it has its uses."

"Have you been in contact with her all this time?"

"No, Nanabi for the most part has refused to use it except to give brief status updates. Last night she told me that she has been accepted and a few details she gleamed from the brief walk to her new cell."

Tsunade leaned forward in interest asking, "Such as?"

"It seems the top floors have been allotted to this force."

"That makes sense those would be the least oppressive from the surrounding lava"

"True, not to mention they are allowed free reign of those floors. I suppose it's also a precaution against surprise inspections as it would give the inmates time to return to their cells."

Tsunade nodded but somewhat disappointed said, "However we already knew all this from Koharu's attempt to infiltrate the prison."

"I know it's not all that we can hope for but consider it a beginning. Besides truthfully we guessed at most of our conclusions. Even that Konoha was the target."

"Are you saying it isn't?"

"No, that's been confirmed. But to be honest I believe we've only scratched the surface as to what's going on there."

Tsunade didn't need to ask what the Bijuu meant as she as well as most of the others tended to believe that as well. It was just too much to believe that Danzou truly thought the prisoners were the ace in the hole he needed to take Konoha by force. She and Koharu had already spun several scenarios. There were two that she favored, the first being that Akame was a pawn who would send his prisoner army towards Konoha in a brazen attack. Naturally the village would repel him due to his decidedly weaker force. Akame likely believed Danzou would use Root to back him up, however Tsunade believed that he'd use the distraction to murder her as well as other people opposed to him. Depending on how well that went he probably wouldn't even need to lift a finger to be named as the next Hokage.

The other was that somehow Danzou would smuggle the prisoners in and along with Root quickly strike taking the village before any opposition could be raised. This scenario was the least likely as far as Tsunade was concerned since it would require extreme precision and teamwork. Something that if many of the prisoners had, they probably wouldn't have ended up in prison. Naturally she was also aware that they could be completely misreading the whole thing as well and the prison may not even have factored all that extensively into Danzou's plans. Guessing they wouldn't know until they had more information she said, "Well in any case keep me posted." Tsunade wanted to smirk at Kyuubi's small glare at being dismissed like she answered to the Hokage.

The Bijuu quickly composed herself before giving a curt nod to Tsunade. Heading outside and seeing that night had fallen she decided to take advantage of her freedom by visiting her lover.

The dinner buzzard sounded so Nanabi pulled herself from her bed and stepped out of the cell. She hadn't been asleep but had merely been keeping to herself as she planned her next moves. The morning training hadn't been too rough which surprise her but she figured it was due to the fact that it was for those who had participated in its first day. Considering that for the most part the prison had discouraged them from trying to keep their skills up it would have been foolish to throw them into the mix from the start. It was a lucky break for Nanabi considering she had been unable to remove the seal the prison had applied to her body so truly had no idea of what to expect of herself once the chakra restraint had been removed. That too had been a lucky break since the first thing that had happened upon entering the training field located on the roof was for Akame's guards to check and modify their seals with a one/off switch so to speak. If she had managed to remove or alter it she supposed it would have all been over for her as she doubted she would have been able to cover that up.

For a brief moment she wondered if that had been why Kyuubi had chosen her for infiltrating the prison. She thought back to all the times they had practiced seals with the Sage of the Six Paths and she had needed the most instruction to pick up concepts her fellow Bijuu easily mastered. She wouldn't have put it past Kurama to have singled her out since it would mean she would be at the greatest disadvantage. She supposed that may very well have been to ensure that she would behave once placed inside of her new body. Since it would be very likely that she require help in order to eventually leave.

Nanabi scowled as she thought, "Stupid Kurama. I bet she thinks she has things all figured out. I'll show her not to underestimate me."

She would have mentally ranted more however as she neared the dining area her nostrils began to pick up a wide variety of delicious scents. Stepping into the room she was again struck by the fact that she could barely believe she was in a prison. Having been blown away earlier by the layout which gave off the air of a small restaurant as booths and tables were set up and the lights were dimmed, now it was the type of food she saw sitting along the back wall. Unlike the gruel she had been served during her month in the lower cells. The food she saw now was all top quality. Not to mention on a table near the serving area was all top quality liquor.

Akame was standing by it next to his right hand man Bekko. He inclined his head only enough to greet her which she quickly returned. He smiled at the gesture no doubt figuring her quickness was due to not wanting to spend any more time in the punishment cells. She noticed that he seemed a little perturbed and figured that whatever his trip had been about it hadn't gone as he expected. Moving her gaze past the warden she began to take in some of her fellow prisoners. Her gaze first settled on three kunoichi from Waterfall sitting in one of the booths. From the numbers that read TK-Nine-Zero-Zero, TK-Nine-Zero-One, and TK-Nine-Zero-Two she suspected they had probably been captured at the same time. Also due to the way the other two sat on either side of the silver-haired TK-Nine-Zero-Zero she suspected she was the leader. She wouldn't doubt if they had been some team sent to spy on the Leaf Village and had been arrested as a result. Directing her focus to the two subordinates she noticed all three women seemed rather plain which she supposed helped them in gathering intel as most people would quickly dismiss them. The two subordinates only really difference was that one had short light brown hair while the other had long dark brown. Despite herself having come from Taki in truth Nanabi had never cared about much of anything but keeping her container alive so couldn't say if they were well known or not.

She spotted her guide from the day before standing off by herself. The woman seemed to radiate an aura that told others to stay away. However it seemed to be tiring her out since if Nanabi had to guess her current disposition was probably far different then her natural one. Nanabi quickly dismissed her having no need for friends herself. She noticed the woman look at something and quickly blush before turning her head.

Nanabi looked to see what affected her so and felt her own cheeks redden slightly as she noticed a man sitting in a round booth minus the table. He had silver hair and written on his shirt next to the Konoha symbol there was KS-One-Four-Two-Two. His shirt was open and the arms of it had been ripped off showing his chest and arms were quite muscular. However it wasn't the man who was responsible for her discomfort but the sight of a woman on her knees in front of him bobbing her head in his lap. Furthermore, sitting on either side of him were two other female prisoners who he had his arms around and was groping their breasts. Nanabi dismissed the women as weaklings figuring they were debasing themselves since the man appeared to have some clout. She also came to this conclusion due to the extremely large men standing behind his booth and who were drooling somewhat. But not at the sight of the women present but the food currently waiting to be devoured. She could just make out one of the men saying, "How much longer are we going to have to wait Big Brother?"

She expected the goateed giant to respond but instead it was the man currently being sucked off who said, "Just hold on a little longer. Akame wants to welcome the newbies."

"Okay," the giant replied although obviously disappointed.

Nanabi was going to look back at Akame to see if he was about to begin. However her gaze landed on a woman standing in a corner. She was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and much like the Kiri kunoichi she seemed to want nothing to do with the people present. Nanabi was struck by her beauty however it was diminished by the cold mask her face was being kept in. It struck Nanabi as being unnatural since she imagined at one time it had been filled with warmth. She directed her gaze to her chest to find out what village she hailed from but found no symbol and her number didn't start with letters instead simply reading Zero-Zero-Zero. The woman seemed to realize she was being studied and her gaze briefly met Nanabi's before her black eyes hardened into a glare. Nanabi was surprised that she actually turned her head as a result of being caught but when she looked back found the woman had turned her head so that her long raven black hair obscured her face.

She looked away from the woman as the sound of a glass being hit by a piece of metal drew her attention. She focused on Akame, who held a wine glass and had clinked a kunai against it to draw everyone's attention. Once he had it he said, "Let me begin by first welcoming our latest batch of recruits. You've entered into a bold new phase of your lives. I know what you are saying, 'Like I had much choice.'" Akame set his glass down and moved to the center of the room before continuing, "I know you see yourselves as prisoners betting it all on a small chance to take your freedom should you survive the completion of our mission. But the truth is you were prisoners long before you were sent here."

A few of the new recruits like her obviously felt differently and from the lack of reaction from the others she guessed they had all heard this speech before. From Akame's amusement she guessed the shouts of disagreement happened as if on cue, "Due you know what the difference between here and Hôzukijô prison are?" From the silence it was obvious none of the new recruits did and she herself had never heard of the famous Blood Prison so was glad when he continued, "No? It's simple really. You are sent to Hôzukijô when your village loses confidence in you and they don't wish to waste resources in keeping you around. Here you are held because you failed in one way or another in your duties as a shinobi or if a Leaf Shinobi are viewed as too dangerous to be held by Hôzukijô's rather relaxed methods. But the truth is that in both cases it is your no longer being viewed as valuable that makes you prisoners. In some of your cases The Leaf holds you with the idea that perhaps they might be able to gain some leverage against your homes. But the chances of this are small since just as most of you were disavowed by your villages we do the same to those Leaf shinobi who fail in their missions against your villages. So here you sit gathering dust, but as I said the truth is you were already prisoners. Prisoners to the shinobi system that spends you recklessly even in times of supposed peace."

Nanabi could see the warden's words were having an effect on some of the prisoners. She could also see that some of the men and women that had been a part of his uprising had become what she would call true believers. To her surprise the Kiri kunoichi that she had met the day before appeared to be one of them. She guessed it shouldn't come as a surprise since if she had to guess one of her teammates had carried orders that she should not fall into enemy hands. Nanabi supposed having your throat slashed by someone you viewed as a comrade was enough to make anyone believe in the evils directed towards the shinobi of the various villages by their superiors. Nanabi believed it was also a seductive doctrine since in a sense it absolved the prisoners of their own failings.

Akame raised his hand and held it in front of him before closing it into a fist as he said passionately, "That is why we are going to burn the Leaf and install a new order there. An order where we, not some Daimyo or whiny civilian populace calls the shots but those whose blood has been used to build this world."

Akame smiled as many of the new recruits cheered for him. He was about to direct them to grab their food while it was hot but stopped when Nanabi called out raising her hand, "Excuse me, but what exactly do you get out of it."

"Excuse me… you must really wish to return to the punishment cells IK-Eight-Seven-Six."

"Not at all," she replied unperturbed by the threat, "But seeing as you did leave me there for a month in hopes it would increase my intelligence I'm simply searching for your own motivations so I can make an informed decision. I don't want to put a damper on such a rousing speech, but it's rather hard to imagine you risking everything for the transgressions committed against us your prisoners."

Akame's one eye narrowed at her before smiling and saying, "You wish to know why I'm willing to turn on my home and lead you to victory against it. The answer is simple, power. Oh it isn't the power that comes with an office or any other such nonsense but the power Konoha has continuously wasted. My home exited the Third Great Shinobi war the victors but instead of pressing that advantage we had gained through sacred blood that spineless coward Hiruzen frittered it away when our enemies came seeking peace. I felt the arrival of the Kyuubi to wipe Konoha off the map was fate's way of punishing us for not pressing on and destroying our rivals. But it was defeated and sealed by the Fourth. Now with the most powerful of Bijuu we could have used it to crush our enemies. We should have turned it into the ultimate weapon. Instead Hiruzen again failed his home by treating that Uzumaki brat as nothing more than a child."

Nanabi was fighting hard to not attack the man for his views on how a Bijuu should be used. But with her chakra currently being sealed she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against the man. But her anger was momentarily forgotten when she noticed that the woman in the corner had reacted to the name Uzumaki.

"These failings have opened my eyes and once we take Konoha we will not repeat them. Shinobi will come begging to joins us when they see that we are taking the reins of power and are now in control of our own destinies. Those that choose to remain lapdogs will be crushed by the wolves I plan to release from this prison. Now eat, drink, and indulge as it is no less than you deserve."

Nanabi watched the man and his lieutenant leave shaking a few of the new believers' hands. He made a point of stopping in front of her saying, "I'm going to have to be careful with you. It seems you've grown a little too smart for your own good."

Giving a chilly smile she said, "Not at all. I'm just hoping to distinguish myself from the fodder."

Akame stared at her studying her face before taking her hand and shaking it as he said, "I'll keep that in mind."

He then left the room and Nanabi couldn't help wiping the hand he had shook on her shirt as it suddenly felt slimy. Having also lost her appetite since she didn't want to eat with the people she viewed as too stupid to know they were being used she turned to return to her cell. As she did so she noticed the woman in the corner staring at her and seemed to have a slight smile on her face from the gesture she had made of cleaning the imagined filth from her hand. She wondered why the woman was there if she had the same opinion of the warden as her, but figured it was too soon to make introductions just yet.

Kyuubi walked through the village after her meeting with Tsunade. To be honest with herself she preferred to travel through it at night like now. The primary reason was the lack of people and it wasn't just because it made moving through the streets easier. But because as she walked among them she couldn't help but feel guilty at what she had done nearly seventeen years previous. In all honesty she had never truly thought about it all that much before, having seen humans in the same light as they saw insects. However there was something about having to look them in the eye to engage them that tended to change one's opinion.

Turning down an alley she came face to face with a dog that snarled at her. Rolling her eyes, the Bijuu sent a concentrated blast of her presence at it causing the beast to rear back and run off whining as if it had been hit. She could still hear it going as she emerged from the alley to see a familiar looking apartment building although this would be the first time she entered without using the transportation seal. Entering the building, she made her way to the apartment in question using the locator portion of her mark which was located on her back left shoulder. Reaching his door, she found it locked and was annoyed that she didn't have a key, but knew a part of the reason was Naruto probably figured she would just use the transportation seal. Still she was hardly deterred as she held her hand above the lock and sent small tendrils of her chakra inside. The chakra easily turned the inner workings of the lock causing it to release. Turning the knob, she stepped inside before locking it behind her.

She removed the high heeled sandals she wore much in the same vein as Tsunade before stealthily moving towards his bed. She frowned slightly at seeing that he was sleeping in his chair as his bed was occupied by Kin. However a smile appeared a moment later as she decided to continue what she had planned so moved between the chair and the bed. Finding her sleeping lover to be adorable as he drooled onto his shoulder, she reached forward to cup his chin and was surprised when his hand suddenly grabbed her fingers. His grip was painful at first but probably due to the feminine feel of the hand he held it loosened. He blinked several times before saying a little too loudly, "Kyuu…"

Kyuubi placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. Pulling it away she whispered, "Shh, you don't want to wake your guest." She loosened the obi that held her black kimono closed so that she could straddle his lap. She could see he was a little nervous as he guessed why she was there in the middle of the night, but before he could try to talk her out of it she said, "Naruto… my name is Kurama."

"Kurama," he repeated almost reverently.

Kyuubi smiled pleased at his response and nodded before kissing him. Her tongue immediately sought out his and she moaned into his mouth as his hands grabbed her by the butt to pull her towards him. She broke the kiss and resting her forehead against his placed a finger against his lips as she whispered, "Not a very feminine name I know."

"That doesn't…"

"Shh, let me finish. That name was given to my old form…my old life and while I cherish it. I want you to pick my new one."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he realized the honor she was bestowing on him. He also felt put on the spot and didn't want to ruin the moment by picking a name she'd despise. He racked his brain for a moment before having a flash of inspiration saying, "I would like it if I could call you Kiyomi."

"That's the name of the woman this body belonged to." She said surprised, as she pulled back from him slightly, since for the most part she had tried to avoid using it.

"I know," Naruto said with a nod, "But I think it's only proper that we use it to honor her. She might have died before she even had a choice but regardless of that it's because of her that we can be together like this."

Kyuubi stared at him as she tried it out silently and upon realizing it meant "pure beauty," found it to her liking. Crossing her arms as she reached for her shoulders to pull the kimono from them, she sat in his lap naked from the waist up as she said, "Then claim your Kiyomi."

Naruto lurched forward taking one of Kiyomi's breasts into his mouth. She moaned in appreciation as she wrapped her arms around his head. Naruto traced her areolae until her nipple hardened and then ran his tongue up her chest and neck. He traced her jawline on his way to her mouth and found it open and waiting to meet his tongue. The two kissed hotly as Kiyomi raised her hand to his chest. She held it away for a moment and one of her nails elongated. She then quickly ran it down his shirt slicing it in half. "Hey," he whined before she shushed him. "That was my favorite shirt," he said softly.

"Sorry," she said but her apology was somewhat diminished by the smile she had on her face.

She began to kiss his chest but curious he asked, "That's a new trick. Don't tell me you're going to copy Yoruichi."

"I plan to do it better," Kiyomi said as her hand returned to normal while she ran it down his chest and abs. Reaching his groin, she began to rub it as she whispered throatily in his ear, "Feels like someone is ready to come out a play."

"Kin…"

"Is asleep," Kiyomi whispered pulling his fly down and releasing his cock. "Besides it's not like you two haven't fooled around now is it."

Naruto smirked and wondered just who it was that had told her. Although he couldn't rule out Kin herself as the source, he had narrowed it down to Sakura, Hinata, or Fu since they had asked him just where things were with the former Sound-nin. Naruto was about to ask Kiyomi when more pressing matters came up as he learned she wasn't wearing underwear when she rubbed her smoothly shaved pussy against his cock. Both of them moaned at the contact as they began another round of kissing. As their tongues swirled against one another, Naruto reached up to grope the Bijuu's breast and nipple. Kiyomi did the same tweaking Naruto nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Kiyomi then broke the kiss to press her chest against his as she began to rock her hips against his manhood. The two lovers' breathing grew heavier as they increased the friction generated by their hips until Kiyomi whispered/moaned in his ear, "I want you inside me."

Naruto nodded his head so Kiyomi raised her hips as he held his cock against her entrance. Placing her hand on his where he gripped it at the base for a moment she moved it up his shaft before guiding his cock inside her pussy. Both of them groaned while Naruto said, "It's so warm inside you. It's like you're overheating."

Kyuubi began to raise and lower her hips as she panted, "I-it's because it's been so long…too long…" Naruto began meeting her downward thrusts causing her to moan, "Yesssss, Naruto calm the fire inside me."

Kin wasn't sure what had awakened her. At least not at first, all she had known was that she had been enjoying a dream mercifully free of the sadistic Anbu captain that seemed hellbent on killing her through training. However, she quickly became aware from the sound of Naruto's heavy breathing having heard it herself once or twice already. For a moment she wondered if he was pleasuring himself as she slept and was wondering if her efforts to entice him by wearing a skimpy muscle shirt with no bra and just panties as a bottom were bearing fruit. Although not ready to go all the way just yet she did admit to herself at this point it was just a matter of time as much as she had stated she had grown addicted to the idea of pleasing the blond man. But she had wanted him to make the next play so had taken to trying to entice him through wearing practically nothing as she slept.

She was about to turn over and offer her assistance when she learned it wasn't just the two of them anymore as the woman with him moaned, "Mmm, you're getting bigger. Ohhhh…you're going so deep… I need to feel it….hurry cum…cum."

Although she knew the woman was speaking to her lover. Hearing the throaty whispers of who she suspected was Kyuubi she had nearly done as the Bijuu asked herself. As it was though the former Sound-nin found her panties had quickly became a hot and sticky mess. She found it tempting to turn over and see what was happening but didn't want to alert them to the fact that she was awake. Whether for fear she would join them, since if she did give in and join she wanted it to be one on one, or it would put an end to the activities happening a few feet from her.

"I-it's going to come out," Kyuubi said trying to muffle her growing moans into Naruto's chest. "My voice is going to come out."

"Shhh, you're going to wake Kin up," Naruto warned quietly although his hips began working double time to meet Kyuubi's hips as she bottomed out on his cock.

"N-no fair," she said before clamping her mouth to Naruto's as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She began grinding her snatch into his pelvis as she rocked her hips back and forth. Her pace became frantic as she hotly made out with her former host. "How can you expect me to be quiet when you're stirring me up so much?"

Kin so badly wanted to begin touching herself, but feared it would alert the other two so began squeezing and rubbing her thighs together in almost miniscule motions. She was just beginning to get into what little pleasure she could derive from her actions when Kyuubi gave out a small whining sound as she tensed and clung to her lover. The sudden stopping of movement and sound as Kyuubi muffled herself as she rode out her orgasm was deafening to Kin. The sound of her heartbeat was overpowering as she prayed they didn't notice her small rocking movements coming to an end. Luck seemed to be on her side as Kyuubi sighed, "So warm…you gave me so much."

Breathing heavily Naruto replied, "Heh…heh… well I try to please."

Kyuubi giggled softly as she whispered back, "You tend to succeed."

Kin listened as the two kissed and touched in their post copulation bliss. She tried to ignore it as she found it almost as large a turn on as their having sex had been. Mercifully Kyuubi said, "I should go. If we keep carrying on like this I'm going to want more and can't promise I'll keep quiet."

"Okay Kiyomi," Naruto said lovingly.

Kin could practically feel the emotion the Bijuu was feeling at the name as the woman again kissed her lover passionately before regrettably pulling away to stand. She could hear the woman fixing her clothes as Naruto put his dick away before she almost silently moved towards the door. A moment later she was gone and Kin hoped Naruto would go to the bathroom to clean up. Unfortunately though, a moment later he was snoring contently leaving Kin worked up but without an avenue to gain some release since she didn't want him waking up as she petted her pussy. She knew it was rather silly all things considered, but despite having sucked him off a few times. She had yet to let him see her naked and feared when compared to the woman that had just left she would fail to measure up. Eventually sleep did return to her but it went without saying that despite sleeping near the man that seemed to chase away the darkness she feared it was still a restless night.

Tayuya was glaring at the map she had spread out over the table of her hotel room. Her bad mood was a result of her quest for Kanji and as a result of it Iwa was now aware of the means she had used to enter into the growing Earth Country and would no doubt correct the oversight. Her search for Kanji had made it necessary to leave Noodle country and as she tried to sneak back out she had run smack dab into an Iwa patrol. She had been wearing what she came to think of as the Harem's infiltration suit which was a black cloth mask that covered all of the head leaving only the eyes uncovered as well as matching long sleeve shirt that exposed the midriff and pants. The sandals were also black, making it so that the only thing a person could tell was that it was a woman they faced.

It was basically a copy of what Koharu had worn when she had infiltrated the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. One of her reasons for taking it up was that if word managed to reach Danzou about her activities it would divert his attention from the fact the people on to him hailed from his own village. The other was with such a generic look it would make it easy for each of Naruto's lovers to wear something similar in tasks they needed to perform in which they didn't want their identities known. Naturally people might realize it wasn't the same woman due to the different heights and builds. But she doubted they would come to the conclusion that they were kunoichi that hailed from a number of different villages.

Still she supposed her being spotted hadn't been as much of a set back as it could have been since she had left one of Naruto's kunai buried in Noodle Country and could have Naruto teleport her behind the border. However now that Iwa knew people were trying to slip past the border it would probably be searching all throughout the country for people not supposed to be there. But it had also born some unexpected fruit in that she had run into a highly placed kunoichi.

Remembering the encounter, she smirked as she recalled how she lost most of her pursers by placing them in a genjutsu using her flute. Although it wouldn't kill them she had left them with the illusion that the trees had sprouted vines that were wrapping around them. Naturally a few of the squad had realized it was a genjutsu but since the first thing the vines had targeted were the arms of the shinobi it had left them in capable of forming the handsigns to release it. At least that is what she had thought. But she had just barely lost sight of the squad when she nearly received a kunai to the middle of the back. Using her flute to batter away the attack, Tayuya came to a rest on a branch a handful roughly a hundred meters from the Claw Country border and freedom. The remaining member of the squad landed behind her and although not blocking the direction Tayuya needed to head she knew that running for the border would leave her open to attack. Tayuya for a moment wasn't sure just what gender the person facing her was, but if asked would have said the person wasone of the beautiful boy types that sometimes appeared in manga.

"Give it up," the Iwa shinobi said glaring at her with pink pupil-less eyes. The person's short dark-hair was blown by a gust of wind.

The way the shinobi reached up to keep it from blocking Tayuya made the red-head ask, "Hey are you a fucking chick or what?"

From the way the shinobi reacted as veins of anger began to appear Tayuya imagined it was a question the person heard a lot. "What?! Are you blind? Of course I'm a woman."

"Okay, shesh I was just fucking asking," Tayuya replied.

"Well get your eyes checked asshole."

"Maybe you should, that look isn't exactly flattering towards your figure," Tayuya replied heatedly.

The recently confirmed kunoichi snarled before leaping at Tayuya who blocked the kunai the woman pulled with her flute. She could see the kunoichi was surprised that it withstood the strike which provided the opportunity the red-head needed to hit her in the chin with a palm strike. Tayuya sent a mental note to show Naruto her appreciation for the gift he had left for her before she left on her tour of shooting locations, by show she meant to fuck his brains out. She knew it hadn't been cheap as it was forged from same metals that Iron Country Samurai used to make their swords.

Tayuya spun the flute in her hand before spinning her body and using the flute to hit the woman across the face. The blow caused the woman to stumble back and lose her footing. She fell from the tree and smashed into the ground. Tayuya cursed not wanting the death of the woman on her hands, but she need not have worried as the woman broke into rocks.

"Fuck," Tayuya cursed leaping as the branch she was standing on was suddenly engulfed in quicklime.

Landing on the ground she spun towards where the jutsu had originated but had needed to turn again as the kunoichi called from behind her, "Where are you staring little girl?" Tayuya received a fist to her face that caused her to stumble back and as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs heard the woman say, "Now we're even."

"Not for long," Tayuya shouted charging forward to engage the woman in taijutsu. Tayuya gave as good as she got, but having spent most of her ninja career avoiding such things it was only a matter of time before the more experienced woman managed to turn the tables. Receiving a kick to the stomach she bounced up against a tree and used it to prop herself up.

"Not bad," the woman said as she watched the kunoichi glare at her, "but you're years away from being better than me."

"And just who are you," Tayuya asked as the woman came closer to collect her prisoner.

"Kurotsuchi," the woman replied obviously giving off the air of someone who expected a reaction to her name.

"Sorry, never heard of you," Tayuya said flippantly. Although she meant to upset the woman with her words, the sad truth was that her book was sadly under informed when it came to kunoichi from other countries. This was due in part to the fact that unless a kunoichi from the other countries made a name for themselves it was very unlikely that they would end up in a Bingo book. For instance Tayuya's book only had two entries on Iwa, a woman named Suzumebachi who had a run in with Naruto years before and a nameless Iwa kunoichi who was being held in the Leaf Maximum Security Prison.

Tayuya smirked behind her mask as her words had the desired effect of making the woman glower at her as she said, "Know your place. I will not tolerate being talked down to by my future prisoner. You're addressing the future Tsuchikage of Iwagakure."

"That's a pretty big boast considering the current one seems unlikely to retire anytime soon and I doubt he's going to give it to some no name kunoichi. What are you ranked in the bingo books? U for unimportant."

Her taunt had the desired effect as the woman ground her teeth before shouting, "It's not my fault gramps and my dad hold me back. Instead of getting real missions they stick me in boring details like border patrol."

She charged forward recklessly which was all Tayuya had been waiting for as she let out a yell that grew in intensity. The vibrations from it could just be made out as they rippled through the air hitting the unprepared woman dead on. Kurotsuchi threw up her arms as if to block the attack but was lifted off her feet and blown into a tree several meters away. Tayuya paused a moment as the kunoichi sunk to the ground considering putting a locator seal on her as Koharu had one of Danzou's Root members. However hearing the sounds of people shouting for their comrade, she figured the other Iwa shinobi had managed to release themselves from the genjutsu she had used.

Before taking off she gave one last look at the woman to see her glaring at her and who was probably still too stunned to move from the sonic blast and the hitting the tree that followed. Confident the woman may likely figure into Naruto's ambition since it had sounded like her gramps and father were highly placed she blew her a kiss and said, "See you around," and then leapt into the trees to make her escape.

Tayuya couldn't help but smirk as she remembered the litany of curses that had chased after her. Letting her recollection of the encounter end she pulled a sheet of paper from a stack she had requested from a local bounty hunter guild. Although bounty hunters were frowned upon by shinobi and many civilians, they did provide a valuable service in that they worked cheaper than shinobi. Not to mention by posting missing persons or wanted posters in the many guilds that littered the lands a person gained access to a vast network of men willing to hunt for the people listed in order to get paid. The guild she had visited hadn't even questioned her as she had requested information on missing people. Part of the reason was due to her forged credentials, which had been provided for her by Shiho, but also since in order to get paid she would need to hand in the information packet which contained the information of which guild it had been requested from and who upon a successful payout would receive a cut of the money.

The reason most people had negative views of bounty hunters though was due to the existence of underground guilds that gave out less savory jobs such as assassination missions or put out bounties for Shinobi of the varies villages. Their reputation wasn't helped by the fact that some legitimate guilds secretly took on those types of jobs as well.

Scanning the sheet she immediately dismissed it as the person listed was a young man. She placed the sheet down and picked up the next. She sighed as although the person listed was female she had been taken by her mother as a child and the father wanted to find her. Knowing she had a lot of work ahead of her, Tayuya placed it in the same pile she had started with the first flier and proceeded to grab the next one.

Karin had woken up on the wrong side of the bed that morning. However it wasn't due to sleeping poorly, but partly a result of the sneaky feline Bijuu that she could now feel as a result of her fox mark. "No wonder she was smirking as she saw me off," Karin grumbled mentally as she continued to walk towards Wave. That Yoruichi had somehow managed to sleep with Naruto a day after she had left the village in order to try and buy the hotel the blond was interested in told her that Ibiki had pulled his watch dogs from around Kyuubi's home.

Knowing that she wished she had delayed her journey and not just to gain access to the jinchuriki she was bound to, but so that she wouldn't have been saddled with the shinobi that had been assigned to her trip to Wave. Looking over her shoulder she was met by the glare of a genin named Konohamaru. Although she had hired a shinobi escort, receiving the boy and his teammates as a result, she knew they were under orders to watch her carefully. She wondered that if she had waited one more day whether or not she'd have been assigned them since it was apparent the boy was only stomaching her presence as a result of his duty and was mainly responsible for her sour mood.

"You shouldn't glare at the person paying you," she said before facing forward again.

"I'll do what I want," the boy replied quickly and heatedly.

"What ever happened to the customer is always right?" Karin asked spinning in place to face the boy.

Konohamaru was about to reply but the girl on his team stepped in front of him blocking her view of the boy and giving a quick apologetic bow diplomatically said, "Please forgive Konohamaru's rudeness. His problem with you isn't so much as personal but due to your past allegiances."

Karin's bad mood was instantly replaced with regret at snapping at the young man. Although she hadn't been a part of Sound when it attacked the Leaf to him it might even be worse that she defected to it afterwards. Looking away she said, "Sorry." Turning around she began heading towards Wave once more.

Moegi was the first to get over the surprise apology and quickly moved to catch up to her team's client. Walking beside her she said, "We should be the ones apologizing. You were cleared of any wrong doing towards the village."

Karin smiled at the girl but still feeling guilty for her past allegiances said, "No, the truth is even though I've been cleared of doing bad things towards Konoha. I doubt you can say I'm a good person. I guess you could say that for a while I lost myself and would have done anything for his approval."

"Orochimaru," Konohamaru asked from just behind the two kunoichi surprising them.

Karin laughed at the absurdity of the statement saying, "Hell no… I only put up working with him to be near Sasuke."

To her surprise that seemed to lower her standing in the two genin's eyes even more causing her to quickly say, "Believe me though I learned just how much worth he placed in me. Still…" Karin drifted off remembering how she met the Uchiha shaking herself back to the present she continued, "There was a time when his eyes held something more than hate. I guess that's what I fell in love with my perceived image of what that was."

"Pfft," Konohamaru said spitting off into the woods, "that's what everyone says about him. Heck even the Boss says he's not a complete scumbag."

Karin arched an eyebrow and took careful measure of each of the genin's chakra to gain some insight into their personalities. Konohamaru's was a mixture of respect that was mixed with a healthy feeling of what Karin suspected was a powerful rivalry. Moegi's chakra seemed to imply she had a crush on whoever the Boss that her teammate had mentioned was. The last member gave Karin some pause though as his chakra gave very little away about what he was thinking or feeling.

"I'd be hard pressed to argue with you over that," Karin said after a moment, "Sasuke might not be what any of us think of him anymore."

Konohamaru folded his hands behind his head saying, "He's exactly what I think of him, a piece of trash that abandoned his home and friends to go worship at the feet of another piece of trash that killed my grandpa. He even turned on his master once he felt he had nothing to learn to boot."

"Well it was a little more complicated than that," Karin said. She wasn't trying to defend Sasuke but she did prefer people knew all the facts before forming their opinions on a subject. It was something her background in science had brought about as well as having her own illusions about Sasuke stripped away. "Orochimaru was planning to use his body as his own. I guess you could say Sasuke simply struck first."

"A snake using a snake, what a surprise," Konohamaru said sarcastically. More softly he mumbled, "I don't see what she sees in him."

Although Karin couldn't make out what he had said his chakra implied that he was feeling jealous making her think the boy had a crush on someone that at the very least was still infatuated with Sasuke. Spinning around she bent to be at eye level with him and placing her hand on his head said kindly, "Hey whoever she is she'll eventually come around I'm sure of it."

Konohamaru blushed, before pushing her hand off his head saying, "Hey! Mind your own business!"

Karin laughed as she turned on her heel to dash off towards her destination. She left the three genin flat footed so called back, "Come on, I might not be a recognized shinobi, but I can still run like one." She then leapt into the trees ignoring the genin calls for her to wait up. She didn't doubt her statement about Konohamaru's crush would eventually come true and whoever the girl was she had to admit she was lucky. Maybe not as lucky as she had been to have Naruto there when her heart had been stepped on, but lucky none the same.

Tayuya sat at a small restaurant in a town within the Land of Honey. Taking a bite of her dish she tried to enjoy it but the night before had drained her of ability to do so. Having spent a good portion of it looking through the tales of people who had gone missing or been abducted she kept being haunted by the tale of Princess Fuku's leaving her husband.

She had met the man before leaving the Land of Noodles. He had been named governor of the territory that had used to be his country by the Earth Country Daimyo. They had figured keeping him in charge would keep the populace in line as well as limit the shock of Noodle no longer being an independent country. At first she had been given the cold shoulder by the man's attendants but when she had mentioned Fuku she had been immediately summoned before Governor Chikara. To say she was surprised by the man that met her would be an understatement. He had appeared before her in clothes several sizes too big and although now rather slim his current weight had probably been attained by the unhealthiest of means. Standing behind him were two servants girls who looked at him worriedly making Tayuya feel the defeated man in that had sat in front of her was nothing like he had used to be.

"I understand you have information on my wife," he had said his voice sounding weak and at the same time hopeful.

Tayuya had winced not having wanted to get the man's hopes up and guessed some overeager attendant had twisted her words. Shaking her head she watched as the man seemed to wilt even more in front of her. Afraid he'd see her out she quickly said, "However your case has caught my attention and I was hoping you could give me some information."

The Governor had been about to tell her to leave but he paused angrily saying, "Isn't all the relevant information already listed on those men's sheets."

Tayuya paused in the face of the anger that the governor had summoned as he mentioned Kanji and who he felt was the man's apprentice Naruto. Tayuya knew what she was about to say may upset him but as sympathetically as she could said, "I think we both know the answer to that is no. You've phrased the request almost as if Princess Fuku was abducted but the rumors I've…"

"Not one more word," Chikara said leaning forward angrily causing his samurai to reach for their weapons.

"I'm sorry," Tayuya said standing from her kneeling position, "I guess I can't help you." Walking towards the entrance she said, "I can understand you wanting to protect your wife's honor but I need to know everything if I'm going to be able to track this man down."

Chikara's anger wilted before Tayuya's calm demeanor before holding out his hand for her to retake her place. Kneeling again she waited as he composed his thoughts before saying, "I'm not sure where it all went wrong. My little honey plum gave me no sign that she was unhappy." Chikara sighed but added, "Although I was probably too busy to notice. I was too busy with fending off Iwa to notice my darling had fallen for another man."

Tayuya knew she probably shouldn't even hint at the truth of the matter. But hearing the man blame himself felt Naruto would understand as she said, "I believe the truth might be far more sinister." Tayuya paused as Chikara shifted to listen in earnest causing her to cautiously say, "This Kanji fellow is a missing-nin from Hot Water Country. I'm of the opinion he's developed some means to control people's actions."

The Governor closed his eyes and from the deeply hurt tone his voice carried she imagined the rumors that he had caught his wife and Kanji in bed were true. "Kami, I truly pray that is true. But I'm still a horrible husband for allowing that viper to get near my darling."

Hearing a hint of the information she was looking for she asked, "Why exactly was he here? I'm hoping learning how he operates may lead me to him."

"You mean that bastard has done this before," Chikara said angrily standing from his chair.

Although not sure she said, "It's likely… I'm of the opinion his arriving here at a time when you were having trouble with Iwa was no coincidence."

Chakara sat as if hit in the stomach as he realized, "Y-you mean…"

Tayuya nodded saying, "This is only a theory but Iwa would know exactly where to hit to hurt you. I can't be sure but it is likely they hired him to distract you."

A short and humorless laugh escaped from the man as he sank deeper into his chair. "Distract," he said drily, "they destroyed me completely."

Tayuya nodded, not needing the man to explain further. She was aware of one hole in her theory which was that if Iwa knew about his technique to bind and make women submit to him then it was likely he was basking in Iwa even now. But a part of her told her that was unlikely the case. She believed that Kanji wouldn't submit to anyone being over him and in all likelihood had simply taken the job out of boredom. She believed that Iwa having had difficulty with Chikara had hired many missing-nins to deal with him. Kanji had simply tried the least obvious way to get at the man. Having heard how Iwa had even hired Akatsuki for some of their conquests felt this was the most likely case.

Focusing on the husk of a man she listened as he said, "I hired a contracting firm to help me beef up security around the palace. I had nearly been assassinated days before. I had believed them to be Iwa shinobi…but the Bingo books listed them as shinobi of Taki."

Tayuya felt several pieces of the puzzle fall into place with that information and was of the opinion the failed attack was by missing-nin hired by Iwa. Kanji had simply used it to his own benefit. "What company was this?"

"We already looked into that," Chikara said, "The Company was run by former shinobi of Hot-Water Country. He arrived with the leader of it a woman named Kanisawa. They had taken in Shinobi not willing to become bodyguards for tourists and claimed to be professionals against such incursions. He had claimed at the time to be her husband Aoga."

Tayuya's interest was perked up by that asking, "Claimed…"

Chikara nodded as he answered, "After my… wife left me… I tried to get in contact with Kanisawa, who had returned home leaving her husband in charge to learn if she had heard anything of her husband's whereabouts after he had escaped. That was when I learned she had returned home and killed herself, her children, and her husband obviously the real one. At the time I couldn't truly understand why she had done it but it makes sense if what you say about him able to control people is true."

Tayuya felt a cold chill run through her as she let the memories fade. Not wanting to remember how Chikara had promised her anything he possessed for the safe return of his wife. Her initial instinct had been to head to where the Company he had hired was based, which had turned out to be the Land of Honey. Something had told her that Kanji had forced the woman to kill her family using the binding and for him to do something like that implied there was a history between them. However with the woman being dead she didn't want to waste time by heading there and not finding anything of worth. However that all changed due to her looking through the files on missing people she had gotten from the Bounty Office. One of the missing people was a Priestess to one of the temples in the Land of Honey by the name of Momo Hinamori.

The woman had been a powerful user of the barrier jutsu often associated with the Religious Caste. But it was the way she disappeared that caused Tayuya to suspect Kanji was involved. According to the others at the temple she had become infatuated with a man that had stopped visiting the temple after her disappearance. One of the other priests admitted to often seeing them sitting near a reflecting pool with the man's hands resting on hers. Nobody thought much of it at the time as often people would come seeking the guidance of the priests, priestesses, and monks that called the temple home. However, they did begin to worry as Momo began showing signs not only of infatuation but obsession. When one of the head priests had told her to let one of the others meet with the man, Momo had reacted violently claiming they wanted to come between them. The other managed to subdue her and placed a genjutsu on her that put her to sleep. They had then placed a powerful barrier around her room with a guard out front. But by morning they had found the guard unconscious and the barrier removed from the inside.

She had decided to check the lead out and was glad she did as she had learned another valuable piece of information. After Kanisawa had murdered her family the company she and her husband started had went under. Due to it housing Shinobi the headquarters had been built like a fortress. A few weeks after it had shutdown, the headquarters had been bought by a beautiful dark haired woman. Although the buyer hadn't matched the description of the priestess, something told Tayuya that Kanji had bought it as a trophy. Much like how she suspected that was the reason he had kept Fuku as well, and if Tayuya had to guess it had been purchased with the money Fuku had stolen before leaving her husband.

The rumors that surrounded the new owner was that he was an eccentric millionaire who was never seen in public. Most of the tasks done to sustain his home a few miles from the village she was currently in, were carried out by a few beautiful servants that came into the town. Positive she had found her target she considered alerting Naruto and the others but felt a quick peek inside was called for first. Watching the sun set she paid for her meal, and returned to her inn to change as it was time for her to get to the bottom of things.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Why Me: Part III**

Karin felt a little nervous as she neared the bridge that connected Wave Country to the Land of Fire. The primary reason for it was she didn't want to disappoint Naruto. But also she didn't want to be a flop in her first outing as president of The Great Tree Shipping Company. She knew Naruto wouldn't hold it against her if she failed but she still wanted to prove she was the right person for the job. Although she knew Kyuubi had picked her due to her experience running one of Orochimaru's research bases. She had quickly learned doing that was almost completely different then running a company. For one, there was no profit motive when she had run one of the Northern bases. If she was running low on a particular item all she needed to do was send a request to the person in charge of sending supplies to the various bases and she'd receive what she needed. All without worrying about how much it cost since for all intents and purposes Orochimaru had ruled Rice Paddy Country so almost all of the taxes collected went to his projects. Now on the other hand if the company was short of something then she would need to find a way to get it all the while balancing cost against quality.

That was one reason she needed to be extremely smart about how she went about trying to buy the hotel. Truthfully with the limited resources at her disposal she probably wouldn't even have stood a chance if not for the fact the people of Wave so feared another Gato popping up they demanded the sale of the property be through an auction. Their hope was that an auction would prevent the remnants of Gato's old company from once more joining into one large company through the competition such a means of offloading the property would create. Gato's old company wasn't exactly pleased with such an arrangement, but since Gato's demise it had been hovering on the brink of dissolution. The reason for this was naturally due to the people of Wave boycotting the company. Still those that had taken over had desperately tried to prevent this, but Gato's putting so much stock in his monopoly had all but guaranteed that once bridge had been built they would be finished. The Whirling Tides Manor represented the last major asset they had before shutting their doors.

In truth Karin had no idea as to what Gato had hoped to gain by bankrupting Wave as it seemed such a one dimensional plan. After all, by making the people of Wave poorer it all but guaranteed that they would eventually be unable to pay, which in turn would guarantee his company's demise in turn when there was nothing left to take from what amounted as his only major customers. Karin just couldn't imagine what his goal was or how he hoped to profit from it in the long term.

Gato's actions also had negative consequences for her strategies for Wave, which was another reason buying the hotel was so important. Naturally after having a company like Gato's move in and then try to destroy their home economically the people of Wave tended to frown on new company's arriving from outside of their country. They had no problem if the businesses were homegrown, but she had quickly learned that trying to open a branch office in Wave would cause so many headaches as to not be worth it. That was why she hoped that upon buying and rehabilitating the old property the people of Wave would come to welcome their presence.

If she could pull that off then she believed Wave would be a first step towards getting a foothold into Water Country and by extension Kirigakure. As an island country, The Land of Water found itself in much the same situation as Wave had before the bridge had been built. There wasn't a megalomaniac trying to bankrupt the country, but due to its location the many companies that shipped goods there tended to charge far higher prices to send in food and other things the island needed. Karin, planned to undercut those companies, but lacked the one thing she needed, a company office with access to a large port. The only place that would work was Wave due to the demise of Gato's company and the inability of a new one to takes its place. If she could gain the people's trust enough she would be able to gain access to the port he had built without having to invest massive resources to build one herself. Not to mention she'd have practically no competition something she wouldn't be able to say if she set up shop anywhere else. If she pulled her plans off she could see Wave becoming a massive transportation hub that would supply almost all of Water and Sea Country's needs, as well as the other small island ones.

Karin was pulled from her plans for the future by a similar sensation as when she used her chakra sensing ability. Discreetly looking to her left out of the corner of her eye she could just make out in the darkness a young woman dressed in the garb of the Kiri Hunter Division. She either most have sensed Karin's eyes on her, or else she knew Karin was probably as curious about her as she was about the young woman so figured she was checking her out as well since the kunoichi gave a small nod of her head. Karin, didn't respond naturally since she didn't want to tip of the genin with her they were being observed. It was a rather surreal experience in a sense since she and the kunoichi had never met yet now seemed to share a destiny. She supposed it was a feeling similar to those of a couple in an arranged marriage meeting for the first time. Since, the people involved didn't even know if they would like each other but were expected to make a life with one another. And while they may each have strong feelings for Naruto that still left quite a few uncertainties such as what happens after they completed their goal of bringing peace to the world of shinobi. It was a question that she had yet to hear anyone bring up, but was certain it was on everyone's minds.

The kunoichi ducked behind the tree she was watching Karin from just as Udon suddenly spun towards her pulling a kunai. Karin made a fuss to his sudden action shrieking away from the perceived threat asking panicked, "What is it? Are we under attack?"

"Wouldn't you be able to sense as much?" the boy asked watching the woods warily.

Although she doubted his two teammates had detected the kunoichi's presence, they still trusted in their partner's abilities enough to scan the forest while watching for threats. "My chakra sensing abilities isn't always on," she replied. Closing her eyes more for giving off the impression of using her ability then an actual need she said, "I can't sense anything nearby that would pose a threat."

Konohamaru not seeing anything teased, "Maybe it's time to upgrade the prescription on your glasses Udon. We can't have you jumping at shadows and scaring the client."

Udon tucked his kunai back into his pouch saying, "I'll look into that when we get back. But I was sure something was there."

Karin couldn't be sure if it was just the fact that Udon seemed to be almost always drowsy that accounted for the genin's going from dangerous shinobi to relaxed bodyguard without disturbing his chakra. But feeling his two teammates' ramping down as the adrenaline from the false alarm left their systems something told her the boy was always ready to kill at a moment's notice.

Reaching the bridge that connected the Land of Fire with her destination she smirked seeing the name that the structure carried. "What the hell," Konohamaru said upon gazing on the Great Naruto Bridge, "he already has a bridge named after him. How am I supposed to compete with that?"

"Get a palace named for you," Karin replied stepping onto the bridge.

Moegi giggled as she followed the former Sound-nin as Udon silently followed behind still wearing the same sleepy expression. Konohamaru picked his jaw off the floor shouting, "Hey wait for me!"

The trip across the bridge was relatively uneventful except for the sulking of Konohamaru. Reaching the village, Karin wanted to find a nice place to stay due to how late it was, but curiosity was getting the best of her. Walking through the village's market area, she stopped in front of a fruit stand. Stepping up to a woman that was looking through the fruit on display with a semi-full basket, having already chosen several items, Karin waited until she reached for something in order to reach for the same apple. Grabbing it up first she apologetically said, "Oh sorry…here you can have it."

"That's quite alright, as you can see I have plenty," the woman said with a warm smile.

"Hey, are we going to get a place to stay or what," Konohamaru said loudly before receiving a swift elbow to his gut from Moegi.

"Remember she's the client," Moegi hissed in a whisper, "You don't want to give the village a bad name do you?"

"I doubt Naruto had to mind his manners," Konohamaru said as he rubbed his stomach.

The woman giggled at the display before saying, "My Konoha shinobi are all so lively. Are they with you?"

Karin nodded as she replied, "Yes, I hired them to escort me here. My name is Karin Uzumaki."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise, and Karin could see her statement had raised quite a few questions in the woman. Before she could give voice to them though a loud, "What! You're related to the Boss. You aren't his secret wife or anything."

"Geez Moegi," Konohamaru said drily as he noticed a ton of looks from the surrounding people being directed their way, "What happened to being on our best behavior."

Moegi turned red in embarrassment causing Karin to giggle slightly before saying, "No, I simply have a blood tie to the Uzumaki Clan." Turning towards the woman she said, "Believe me, I was as surprised as anyone. It was nice meeting you…"

"Tsunami," the woman said holding out her hand which Karin promptly shook, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"No…but I'm sure we'll be able to find one."

"Oh no doubt," Tsunami said, "and I don't doubt you'll get a good rate at some of these hotels due to your shinobi escorts. But why don't you stay at my home, Konoha-nin will always be welcome there as well as their clients."

"That would be great," Karin said looking at the various angles. Although she had headed to Wave aware that there were two Harem members in and around the village. She had made no plans to actual talk to either of them and doubted they knew what her goal in the village was. But with the auction still a month away, she could probably ask Tsunami to discreetly leak her plans to the people of the village in an attempt to build up support for her long-term plans for the country. Not to mention it would also save her money she could then apply to her bid.

 ******************************** *

Tayuya stared at the compound she suspected was Kanji's home while dressed once more in her black infiltration outfit. It was an old style fortress that Tayuya believed was a remnant of the Warring Clan days before the founding of Konoha. It was composed of a central building surrounded by a ten foot tall wall, and from the lack of other structures she believed that a majority of the living space was underground. Watching the several women moving along the ramparts of the fort, she would have to say her guess was correct. Luckily for her though the women guards didn't seem to be overly skilled, but more like decorations to give off an air of security. That wasn't to say there wouldn't be more dangerous people inside, but Tayuya was beginning to wonder why Kanji would still believe his technique was ineffectual against kunoichi especially since he had already used it against a former Hot Water kunoichi. It would imply a certain lack of confidence in his ability to charm women that could sense chakra. Tayuya supposed the credit to that belonged to Anko's rejecting him. But it did raise the question why the priestess Momo hadn't sensed what Kanji had been up to when he would visit her.

Tayuya knew she wouldn't be getting any answers while sitting outside in a tree so was waiting for one of the guards to pass by her observation point. Once the woman was clear, she leapt from the tree landing silently behind the woman before just as stealthily leaping from the wall to the courtyard below. Tayuya pressed herself against the wall listening for any hint that her entrance had been noticed. Not hearing any, she was about to move when she suddenly felt as if she had been cut off from everything she had come to cherish. Feeling so very exposed as her ability to sense Naruto and the others vanished. She was about to retreat when she needed to jump to her side in order to avoid an attack as a large claw connected to a chain buried itself into the wall where she had been standing. Following the chain to her attacker she saw that it disappeared into the tattered sleeve of a woman's kimono. From the way the sleeve hung and blew in the slight breeze Tayuya could tell that the woman was missing that arm. Taking in the rest of her appearance she could make out a strange red tattoo on the woman's face that consisted of a stylized 'M' like shape at whose center resided a dot. Her pink hair was done up in a ponytail that blew along with the two long bangs of hair that framed her face. Her beauty wasn't tarnished by the scar over her damaged left eye which remained closed as she studied the red head.

Tayuya knew this woman was extremely dangerous and that the fact that she was missing an arm did nothing to diminish that or the fact that her sword was still in its sheath. The sounds of the other women reacting to the attack reminded Tayuya that she needed to escape quickly if she was going to be able to do so at all.

That outcome become far less likely as a powerful flame jutsu began traveling towards her, tearing up the earth as it moved to engulf her. Leaping into the air she caught sight of the caster. Finding another pink-haired woman, whose long hair was brighter and done up into two large buns, and was holding a large nodachi Tayuya cursed, "Fuck, don't tell me this fucker has a thing for chicks that like long pointy things."

Tayuya landed on the wall and was about to leap away however she smashed right into a barrier that sent her flying backwards as a powerful force repelled her. Falling back towards the courtyard she was momentarily saved as long blonde hair wrapped around her. Catching sight of her savior she saw a young woman wearing a white blouse with a high collar. Around her forehead she wore a blue headband that could have at one time carried the piece of metal that would have told what village she came from. Her long legs were bare and ended in blue sandals whose toes were covered in metal guards. Tayuya was torn between thanking the woman and letting lose a stream of curses to let her go. The blonde choose a third option and commanded her hair to smash the former Sound-nin into the ground.

As the hair retracted from the crater Tayuya's landing made, she tried to pull herself up managing to just reach the lip of it while muttering, "Stupid long haired cunt…when I get out of this hole I'm shaving you fucking bald."

Her hand landed on a foot and looking up she saw a woman with white hair which was tied back with a multicolored rope adorned with two bells. She wore a revealing red outfit which consisted of a small sleeveless jacket that showed her midriff. It was opened showing that all she wore underneath it were bandages that were wrapped around her chest covering her impressive bust. Red fingerless gloves that covered up to her elbow, matching high-heeled sandals, and skirt completed the outfit. Red diamond shaped tattoos traveled up the left side of her body and in a sheath that was wrapped around her lower left leg was a sword made in a similar vein as the one used by Yuugao.

"My you're a tough one aren't you," the woman said before smashing her fist down into the back of Tayuya's head which sent her face smashing into the earth and robbed her of conscious thought.

 ****************************** **

Tsunade was in a meeting with the various clan heads as they argued over the fate of the Kurama Clan. She glared at Danzou who remained unaffected, which pissed her off even more. Turning away from him she watched as Tsume laid into Shibi Aburame about his support of Danzou's proposal to strip Yakumo Kurama of her title for someone as the crippled elder put it, "More Worthy." What made Shibi's support so surprising was that practically everyone present knew it was so Danzou could install someone that would possibly break Tsunade's majority on several of her initiatives to bring Sand and the Leaf closer. Tsunade was positive that whoever it was would no doubt be a lackey for the elder, but she doubted the other clan leaders thought so.

Cursing the fact she couldn't just bring to light that Danzou was a traitor without calling her own loyalties into question she had to sit and stew in silence as Shibi's logical arguments swayed the other male leaders into taking an unprecedented step in meddling in another clan's affairs.

"As Elder Danzou has pointed out…while unfortunate Lady Yakumo is unable to attend to her duties as Clan Head. She was even unable to attend this meeting and her uncle refuses to leave her side. This implies the Kurama are hungry for their voice to be heard on the council again. It has been nearly three years since she was well enough to attend."

Tsume growled angrily saying, "Well excuse her for being sick you emotionless pri…"

"Lady Tsume, please try to refrain from insulting a fellow Konoha-nin," Koharu said interrupting the Inuzuka clan leader trying to keep the discourse civil.

"Sorry…" the woman said grudgingly before moving to lean against the wall.

Koharu folded her hands in her lap once more henged as her older self before saying, "Your point is valid Shibi. However that Unkai is unwilling to leave his niece's side may imply they are perhaps too hungry to retake their seat at the council. Would you be so quick to elect a man or woman willing to kill their leader to take her spot?"

"There is no proof of such a plot taking place," Homura said countering the point of his former teammate. "His unwillingness to leave may just be a sign of how weak Lady Yakumo has become. Still in either case it only highlights Danzou's point. With Akatsuki on the loose we can ill afford to have this situation play out on nature's timetable. Whether she dies of her disease or by ambitious members of her own clan, it could be disastrous for us if it is at a crucial point in our struggle against the Akatsuki."

Although muted, Tsunade could see Koharu react towards her teammate's logic. However she doubted it was as Homura expected since while in the past such an argument would have brought the female elder around to his way of thinking. It was Naruto's influence that reminded her that acting and throwing away the beliefs a person clung to out of fear of the unknown was as bad as whatever event was trying to be averted.

Koharu was about to counter when all three women felt the sudden disappearance of Tayuya's presence. Both Tsunade and Koharu managed to keep their reaction to themselves; however Tsume pushed off the wall to face in the direction the red-head had been. Hiashi surprised at the sudden movement asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Sorry, just thought I heard something outside the room. It's nothing."

Still all three could feel Naruto's sudden panic as the disappearance sent ripples through the Harem. Tsunade was glade that Yuugao had insisted on establishing protocols in case something like that happened. Were she alone, she would have breathed a little sigh of relief as she felt Naruto calm to follow those protocols. The most notable being that until they were alone they were to act as if nothing had happened. Luckily due to the lateness of the hour, for most that was the case as she felt the various people heading towards the Den.

Tsunade's focus shifted back to the meeting as Koharu said calmly despite the turmoil she no doubt felt, "Gentlemen and ladies it grows late and unfortunately my age is catching up with me. Let us talk on this matter at some later date."

"I believe we should call this matter to a vote now," Danzou said sensing the room was with him.

"Before we act, let me remind you this is a step we will take that future generations will look too. One that they may… if we remove her… be used to justify meddling in clan affairs again. How long until all it would take is a consensus by the rest of this council to remove say… a Clan Head that refuses to go along with the rest. Before we go down such a path I don't think it's too much to ask for some time to consider it. It will also allow us to approach Unkai with the request of letting Sakura Haruno check on his niece's condition."

"Why her and what does it gain us?" Homura asked hiding his face with his folded hands as he studied his teammate. "If he was open to such a thing he would have already taken her to the hospital."

"True, unless he believed a lack of information would have tied our hands from taking such a measure against her. By approaching him, it will let him know the time to get his house in order is running short as well as allow us to best gauge how much longer Lady Yakumo has and what our best course of action is. If she is on death's door, than there would be no reason to take such a heavy handed measure to ensure the village's stability."

Tsunade wanted to smirk as the air left Danzou's balloon due to Koharu's argument since he couldn't push the argument further without appearing power hungry. Only her concern for Tayuya prevented her from doing so. Still Danzou wasn't going to accept the stalling measure as a means for her to pass Tsume's bill as he said, "Very Well… then to be fair perhaps any future votes on bills not related to the immediate security of the village should also be put on the back burner."

Tsunade nodded saying, "Fair enough." Standing she said, "Alright with that I call this meeting to an end. We'll adjourn this issue until we meet at the normal time next month." Watching the people leave the room Tsunade sighed as she knew her and the others' night was just getting started.

 ******************************** *

"Ahh…fuck," Tayuya said as she slowly rejoined the wakening world. Feeling a cold rag being pressed towards her forehead and being held, as well as the pain in her wrist where shackles had been placed she came to the conclusion she was chained up against a wall or something. Opening her eyes, she blinked several times as a result of the pain the light entering them brought but was shocked enough by what she saw to say, "I-ino…"

The woman's eyes conveyed that she seemed to recognize the name, but she meekly replied, "My name is Fuku." Shaking herself fully awake she found that instead of the overweight woman she had been expecting, Fuku had lost the weight and now greatly resembled an older Ino again.

"Where am I?"

The woman pulled the rag away from her head and dropped it in a bowl at her feet. Backing away she said, "I must alert Kanji that you are awake."

To Tayuya the woman's response had seemed almost wooden, as if she had wanted to stay but had been compelled by something to carry out the task she had stated. However for a brief moment her eyes had conveyed all she needed to know as for that brief moment they had seemed to scream, "Hell."

Tayuya took the time to take stock of her situation. Looking around the large room she figured it was a place where Kanji tended to enjoy his women judging by the pillows thrown about the room. She imagined it was also where they would put on shows for him due to the throne sitting on a raised platform. But also judging from the chains hanging from some of the pillars supporting the ceiling she couldn't rule out it was where he punished them also. Or judging from the worst case scenario her mind was spinning for her situation it was where he forcibly added women to his flock as it were.

Tayuya wanted to summon chakra to escape but guessed the device hooked up to her stomach was preventing her from doing so. Looking down at the small device she was surprised that they would use a machine of some sort when a chakra suppression seal would no doubt be cheaper. She learned why though when in an effort to test its effectiveness she began to channel chakra to overpower it and received a strong electric shock as a reward.

"Ah it seems we have a lively one," a cultured and friendly voice said as Tayuya recovered from the shock. Raising her head to glare at the man she took in his appearance and guessed with enough money and time anyone could become a stud. No longer resembling the pimply faced nerd she had scene in his file he smiled at her with perfect teeth and an almost too bright smile. He was wearing a robe that was open to show his well-defined chest, and loose fitting silk pajama pants. Responding to the glare he said, "Hey now…don't you think I'm the one that should be upset? You did just break into my home."

Tayuya ignored his question to gaze at the women that had followed him in. Clinging to his side was the woman Momo Hinamori. She was dressed in a black version of the robes that most priestesses wear. The glare she was sending Tayuya and the slightly disheveled state of her clothes gave the red-head the impression her entering the compound had disturbed an intimate moment between them. Tayuya also imagined the petite young woman was also the reason the alarm had been raised as she had probably placed a detection barrier around the compound. Not to mention raised the one that had trapped her inside.

Her gaze merely gave a passing glance to the two pinked haired women that were standing behind him as she had already had the displeasure of meeting them. Instead she focused on the kunoichi standing between them. Her lower face was covered by a thin cloth, and she was dressed in a body suit that left very little to the imagination. Her shoulders, forearms, and lower legs were covered in metal armor forged into demon faces. She wore a pair of ninjato with one's handle appearing behind her right shoulder and the other being worn along the middle of her back. Much like the other two women she was standing with, she seemed more a statue then a person as her eyes didn't seem to convey any true emotion. Unlike Momo's who gaze had shifted towards Kanji and stared at him with admiration.

"The strong silent type hmm," Kanji said pulling himself away from the priestess to close with Tayuya. He cupped her cheek saying, "Please don't be so stubborn. I can make it worth your while."

Tayuya felt Kanji begin to use the temptation's touch on her and it confirmed something she had long come to believe which was Naruto had unintentionally used it on her when he had used Kyuubi chakra to heal her. The reason she had come to believe that was because in truth she had never once felt the same warming sensation she had that night. Not to say she didn't bask in and enjoy his presence just that it had never affected her in the same way again. What she had come to believe was that when Kyuubi had used her chakra to heal Tayuya's body, she had needed to force it past the seal. As a result some of Naruto's chakra had been carried along and had thus made her more receptive to sleeping with him. She had never brought it up for two reason the first being she was glad the direction her life had taken from that point onward. And the other was because at times she suspected that Naruto was beginning to question his success with his lovers. The last thing she had wanted to do was add to that, especially since in her mind it was the best thing that had happened to her.

But she also was now learning something else as well which was that the Temptation's Touch seemed to convey something of the users true self along with the heightened arousal. For example much as Anko had explained. Tayuya could feel something sinister in the chakra entering her. If she had to compare while Naruto's had felt like a warm fire warming her from the inside. Kanji's felt like a snake crawling just below her skin. Still her body was beginning to respond to the jutsu as she could feel her arousal spike at his touch. She knew he was aware of the effect he was having as he smirked and his eyes traveled to her bust. His hand soon began to follow and despite wanting to tell him to get away from her found her voice was failing her at the moment. Kanji's attention was pulled from her chest as his hand moved over her throat. Moving some of her long hair away he asked, "What's this?" as he caught a glimpse of the fox mark that resided where her curse mark used to be.

At that moment Tayuya focus was pulled inward as it seemed as if she was growing increasingly warmer. Then to her surprise the feel of Kanji chakra lessened as if being attacked by the warmth she had remembered from her first night with Naruto. To her it had almost felt as if the warmth had acted as antibodies to repel the invading chakra. She smirked as she figured that made sense and would no doubt explain the coloring of her and the other women's chakra. Feeling the effects Kanji's jutsu all but disappear she waited for the right moment to make her displeasure at his touch known.

Kanji smiled at the look on Tayuya's face no doubt figuring it was her coming around to his jutsu. Using a low lusty tone as he moved in to kiss her neck before examining the mark there he said, "Feeling the attraction between us I…"

Tayuya silenced him by slamming her forehead into his and as he stumbled back said, "Get your fucking slimy mitts off me." Tayuya watched the reaction of all the women present and as she guessed only the priestess seemed to care about the damage she had inflicted. She raced forward hitting a button on the device preventing her from using her chakra and stepped back as the device shocked Tayuya.

The red-head screamed in pain as it lasted much longer than before and when it finally cut off only remained standing due to the manacles holding her up. Kanji stepped up roughly grabbing her face all traces of the kind but stern master of the home vanishing as he said darkly, "Damn whore…we could have done this the pleasurable way, but that avenue is lost to you now. Soon you'll be begging for release from this mortal coil."

Tayuya pulled her face away and immediately bit down on his hand as hard as she could. "Ahhhh…get her off," he screamed as Momo tried to pull him away. His command sent the three women into action with the masked female reaching her first and she slammed her fist into Tayuya's stomach forcing her to let go.

Tayuya coughed roughly as a result of the blow and then spit the taste of blood out of her mouth as she smiled defiantly at the man. As Momo bandaged his wound using a strip of her own clothes he ordered, "Spin that bitch around."

Between the three they managed to release Tayuya long enough to spin her around before chaining her back up to the pillar. She looked over her shoulder as he placed his bandaged hand on the priestess's head like a puppy saying, "Thanks Momo." Despite it sounding almost mocking to her, Tayuya could tell the woman basked in the praise.

He then came up behind Tayuya and grabbing the back of her shirt ripped it away saying, "You won't be needing clothes in your new life bitch." He then roughly pushed her head forward into the pillar as he began to inspect the mark on her neck. He suddenly let go laughing as he said, "So…he's opened the scroll after all."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tayuya said, hoping to lead him away from the conclusion Kanji had come to.

"Oh you needn't bother covering for him," Kanji said letting go of her. "It explains so very much…like what you are doing here. So my apprentice has come looking for me has he? Rather clever of him to mark his property." Giving Tayuya's naked back an admiring glance he added, "And he has an eye for quality." Kanji moved to his throne and sitting on it said more to himself than those present, "But why play stupid? Unless… he doesn't know you are here, does he?"

Tayuya stared back defiantly but refused to be baited into giving away anything. However despite her stonewalling him, he leaned back in his chair saying smugly, "He doesn't. I can't say much about his ability to control his whores, but still it does seem to suggest a certain confidence in himself to keep you in line."

Despite hers previous desire to keep quiet Tayuya couldn't help leaping to her man's defense saying, "He doesn't fucking need to control us you tiny dick wielding son of a bitch. We've gladly aligned ourselves with him."

For a moment Kanji glared at her harshly before breaking out laughing as he said, "Is that what you believe? How naïve and precious…ha-ha-ha… ah I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Still staring at Tayuya's unwavering stare he said, "Amazing… he's either done a hell of a job in convincing you of that or you actually believe it."

"Momo, please remove that mark."

"Yes, my master," the woman replied moving towards the red-head. Flashing through several hand-signs her hands began to glow so Tayuya began to struggle against her bonds. "Hold her still," Momo ordered the women present causing the shinobi and the pink-haired warrior with both her arms to respond. They grabbed Tayuya roughly around the arms and pressed her body against the pillar she was chained to. She felt the small woman press her hands against her fox mark but to her surprise felt nothing happen. But she learned that the mark had been removed as Momo said, "There's another one beneath it." Running her fingers over the name she found there she said, "Is this the name of her Master? It also seems to be a seal." The priestess studied it thoroughly reporting, "The formula is extremely complex…I can't be sure off all that it does…but there seems to be some sort of locator portion to it. If not for the barrier I erected it is likely he would know she is here."

Kanji studied the woman for a moment before asking, "Girl how much value do you believe he holds in you?"

Tayuya returned to refusing to answer him, but Kanji again smiled saying, "You need not reply. Your eyes tell me all that I want to know. They practically scream you believe he'll come for you."

"He will," Tayuya replied definitively.

"Good," Kanji countered with a pleased grin. Directing his gaze to the priestess he said, "Momo, lower the barrier, not completely, but ramp it down just enough that he should be able to sense her again. If she's right he must be quite worried for her."

The woman quickly left to fulfill the task she had been given. Directing his gaze to the others he said, "Ikaruga, Baiken, you two go alert Kagura and Millia to be on alert. I want one of you stationed along each wall. Taki, remain here in case our guest gets any funny ideas." As the two warriors began to leave he added as an afterthought, "Oh also send for Fuku. I believe that should set the board up nicely."

The women paused only long enough to give the impression they had heard the command but no hint that they would carry it out. Kanji seemed to have no doubt his orders would be obeyed. Tayuya noticed the difference between how the three warriors reacted as opposed to Momo and hoping to gain some insight said, "I don't get it. You claim I'm a confused puppet to Naruto's desire and seeing the level of control you wield over those warriors under your sway I can see why you want to believe that. But that priestess genuinely admires you."

"Therefore you believe I in turn harbor some sort of feelings for her." Kanji chuckled before asking, "Just how far away is your master?"

"He's closer than you think," Tayuya replied smugly.

"Good… well I suppose it doesn't hurt in explaining the truth of things to you. To begin, what are emotions?"

Tayuya wasn't sure what Kanji expected to hear so remain quiet causing the man to say, "No answer…or you simply want this to be a one way communication. Hoping I can't get inside your head are you. Don't bother… I already know what you believe. To you emotions are an expression of what a person is feeling at any given moment. However, that is only a half truth. You see like everything emotion can be manipulated. Lovers can easily be turned against each other at the drop of a hat and I think you'd be surprised at how easy it is."

"That's bullshit," Tayuya said angrily thinking of the Governor of Noodle Country and the strong feelings he still carried for his wife, even when he was under the impression she had left him for Kanji.

"You truly believe this…how sad. Love and admiration are the easiest of emotions to manipulate. Take my dear Momo…if you asked those pathetic fools at her temple about the timeline of events before she ran away. It was I who came to her seeking the warmth and direction that only a holy person could give. Those fools didn't even realize that by the time I first arrived at the temple she was already under my sway."

"You mean…" Tayuya said getting a queasy feeling in her stomach.

"That's right…by then I had already thoroughly enjoyed her. But as you noticed…my control over my other slaves is a bit too precious. Sadly it's a byproduct of my trial and error approach to learning and mastering the Temptations Touch and Binding."

Although Tayuya wanted to know what he had done to the priestess hearing an opening to direct the conversation to something she felt was truly pertinent to Naruto and the others said, "I'm sorry I was under the impression you created them, sounds to me like you learned it from somewhere."

Kanji gave a knowing grin saying, "No need to direct me towards revealing the secrets of the jutsu. I'll gladly tell you, but let's wait for your master."

Tayuya nodded before then glaring at the man asking, "What," as he smirked at her.

Kanji raised his hand as if to calm her saying, "It's just you are so adamant that he cares for you. But when I call him your master you've barely batted an eye."

"You obviously believe he sees us similarly to how you see your lovers…"

"Lovers…ha-ha-ha…ah, again how quaint. They are merely holes to be used for my amusement or a set of skills I wish to employ for my own plans. Don't think I feel anything for these worthless receptacles of my lusts. You believe I felt something for that priestess…why because I speak kindly to her. You're a fucking fool… and you are merely seeing what you wish your own master feels for you. You want to know the truth that kind gentle way of speaking to her is the gravest insult I can give her. You see the reason I was at the temple comforting her was because she had been gang-raped by dozens of masked men one night as she returned to the temple. Men I in turn killed, causing her to see me as her savior. But, do you know the true beauty of what happened that night?"

Tayuya remained silent as Kanji's voice raised in volume and he stood from his throne slowly walking down the steps towards her. Tayuya became instantly aware that although facing away from him she was still topless as his eyes traveled over her body lecherously. As he came to a stop behind her at a loss for words for the first time in her life and afraid he'd attack her if she so much as moved suddenly, he pressed himself against her saying, "The first of those masked men who robbed her of her virtue was me." Kanji pushed away from her laughing as he walked away basking in the fear Tayuya was trying to mask that he planned to do the same to her. "I could have simply commanded her to follow me…but it was so much more fun twisting her emotions until only I was important to her." He sighed before saying, "To think I spent so long being careful about using the Temptation Touch to get most of my victims to lower their guard. It's so much easier to simply force them to give me what I desire." He calmed as he began walking back to his throne saying, "But that route isn't without its drawbacks."

Tayuya directed her attention towards the kunoichi he had called Taki saying, "You don't seem worried she'll let your little secret out or I will."

"I imagine if Taki was capable of it she would definitely reveal all my secrets. But truthfully she'd be too busy lamenting that it was her screw up that led me to the truth of the Binding. You see…one of the passages in the book I learned my techniques from read like, "When she presents you the flower that blooms with arousal the Binding would be complete. Naturally, I assumed this meant after warming her up with the Temptation's Touch. But thanks to little miss Yugakure Anbu kunoichi there I soon realized they could be used independently of one another."

"Did you learn this before or after you gave Naruto that scroll," Tayuya asked. She was aware that Kanji had lied to her about where he learned the jutsu. It might have just been a slip of the tongue since scrolls and books were two mutually exclusive items, and while both held information saying he had read it in a book was a small way of misdirecting her.

"What a strange question," Kanji stated studying her for a moment. Shrugging he asked, "Why?"

"I was wondering how you got close enough to Kanisawa…"

Tayuya found her ability to speak hampered by Kanji closing the distance blindingly fast and wrapping his hand around her throat. Glaring darkly at her, he said in a low and dangerous voice, "Don't ever mention that name again." He let go of her throat, before saying almost apologetically, "Sorry. But it does appear you've done your homework on me. Anyway my point was that the more direct the method used to bind a woman, the more aware she is and thus the more controls you need in place. Taki was the first that I used the more direct method on…Momo was simply an experiment in how to get around that drawback."

Tayuya studied the silent woman and judging her ability from the way she carried herself said, "She looks like she should be able to easily kick your ass. How'd you get the drop on her?"

Both their attention was pulled to the sound of feet approaching. Finding the new arrival was Fuku he smirked saying, "Speak of the devil." Turning back towards Tayuya he said, "Anyway that's enough about me for now. Momo should almost have lowered the intensity of the barrier enough for your seal to transmit where you are. Let's see if he even comes for you at all."

Tayuya waited until he sat in his chair to make eye contact with him saying, "When he gets here, you're going to wish he hadn't."

Kanji simply smirked before leaning forward to reply, "Or perhaps you will come to wish that." Pointing at Fuku he snapped his fingers before he pointed at his crotch. The Princess of the Land of Noodles responded to the wordless command climbing the steps of the platform before kneeling on them before the throne. Pulling out his cock the princess began to service the man that stole her from her husband with her mouth.

Tayuya turned her head not wishing to watch the woman debase herself for a man she was sure Fuku despised. Tayuya was also concerned that by coming to Kanji's compound she had set in motion something the man had long hoped for.

 ********************************

"Naruto you need to calm down," a voice which belonged to Sakura said as Tsunade entered what was considered the War room of the Den.

"Calm down…Tayuya may be dead bec…"

"She isn't dead," Kyuubi replied.

"Kiyomi," Tsunade thought correcting herself remembering the name Naruto gave her.

"Report," she said harshly in the way that pulled all eyes towards her. Tsunade could tell Kiyomi was not pleased at her taking charge of the room, but the Bijuu aware that most of those present answered to her said, "As I was just stating her presence disappearing does not indicate her current status."

"We can't know that," Naruto replied his voice giving away how panicked he was.

"That is true…but the way it suddenly cut off does tell us she was at least alive up until then. If her vanishing was due to her being killed quickly then it would be a slow fade as her chakra disappeared."

"You mean someone threw up some sort of barrier?" Tsunade asked the Bijuu.

"Precisely, it's likely still in place so we can't ascertain her status until it is dropped."

"Wait a second," Tsume said, "I thought the whole point of these marks was to keep track of each other. Including Naruto should Akatsuki take him. Didn't it ever occur to you they would put up a barrier?"

"Have a care, Inuzuka," Kiyomi replied proudly resorting to her old habit of calling people by their family name due to the implied insult. "Most barriers shouldn't have impeded our ability to sense Tayuya in the slightest. This is obviously a type used by those of the religious caste when dealing with demons and the like. They work on several plans of existence at once making them extremely effective."

"You mean like the type Shion used," Naruto said not feeling any better about things but calming somewhat now that he knew his inability to sense Tayuya didn't mean the worst had happened.

Kiyomi nodded before saying, "Yes, it's also why that demon you faced when aiding her needed to wait until she raised a barrier to leave the body of his follower."

"Just who are we dealing with then," Tsunade asked looking around the room.

Naruto was the one that answered saying, "I don't know. The last time we talked…she said she would be sneaking into Earth Country through their western border. That was just after she started her tour of filming locations for Koyuki's next movie."

"It would appear she deviated from the plan," Kiyomi said picking up the conversation as Naruto trailed off. As the eyes of the room traveled towards her, the Bijuu informed them, "Before coming here, I teleported with Nibi…"

"Yoruichi," everyone supplied as a result of everyone at one point or another hearing the two-tailed cat ask to be called that and to which Kiyomi seemed resistant to calling her fellow Bijuu.

Kiyomi's face grew annoyed before saying, "In any case I used the seal on the Hiraishin kunai I could still feel closest to her location as a starting point. We appeared inside a hotel room located in the Land of Honey. She is currently looking through it for clues."

Koharu spoke up saying, "The Land of Honey is far to the West of Earth Country. Unless she got lost she believed something far more important than scouting Iwa came up."

"Why wouldn't she tell us? Tell me," Naruto asked the room. "Do you think it's related to Kanji?"

"Why do you think that?" Ino asked surprising everyone with her speaking up. Ino had been glad about her decision to show as nobody had been surprised by her coming to the Den since whatever problems she was having with Naruto. They figured it wouldn't stop her from helping an important person. But she guessed that didn't translate into being an active part of trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's just she was curious about what he was playing at after getting the original scroll. I just got the feeling she didn't like the idea of him being out there. It's the only thing I can think of that would make her want to deviate from her goal of infiltrating Iwa, especially since she spent months plotting their border patrols."

"Where exactly did you meet Kanji?" Ino asked. "Was it the Land of Honey?"

Naruto shook his head saying, "No it was Earth Country. Pervy Sage said something important had happened there and we needed to investigate."

"What did you look into?" Koharu asked, but wasn't too surprised when Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know… Pervy Sage was always saying stuff like that to get me to stop whining about his research interfering with my training. He'd give me instructions before going off to handle things on his own. I always just figured he was peeking on girls."

Tsunade stepped in asking, "Where in Earth Country were you? Was it the Western Border?"

"I think so…why?"

"Well…" Tsunade said thinking back to the reports she had received from Jiraiya about the border in question, "If I remember correctly Jiraiya had looked into Iwa's role in toppling the government of the Land of Noodles. He hadn't found anything concrete since it appeared they had needed to take over due to all the unrest that had been generated as well as the apparent disinterest of the Daimyo to handle it. They had simply stepped in claiming it was necessary to ensure the security of their own borders."

"Okay but what…"

"The Land of Noodles," Ino said excitedly as she recalled the mission Naruto and she had performed that had hooked the ruler of that Country up with a client of theirs. "Naruto don't you remember we met the ruler of that country?"

"Yeah, but…" Naruto began yet trailed off as he remembered his encounter with Kanji and the missing-nin's comment about the governor's weight problem. Feeling sick he asked, "I-is Chikara still in charge of Noodle."

Tsunade nodded saying, "In order to maintain a semblance of order he was made governor of the territory he once ruled freely. Not much changed except he kicks a percentage of the taxes towards the Earth Country Daimyo. Why?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall saying, "Because Kanji had seduced the Governor's wife. Considering how in love those two were if you wanted remove Chikara as an obstacle I'd target her." Naruto slammed his fist backwards against the wall saying, "Shit! I should have been more…"

"Naruto, it's not your fault," Hinata said gently moving towards him. "For all we know they stopped caring for each other."

Naruto shook his head saying, "No…he was enjoying his taunts of the governor's men. I should have realized he wasn't what he seemed…"

Naruto's gaze suddenly turned west and none of those present needed to ask why as Tayuya's presence had suddenly reappeared. Tsunade quickly tried to shout, "Naruto wait don't…" but he had already disappeared before she finished saying his name.

"God dammit," she shouted a moment later as her hunch that it was a trap proved correct when his presence disappeared a handful of heartbeats later.

 ******************************** *

"Welcome apprentice," Naruto heard despite his body feeling as if he had been hit by lightning as a result of the weakened barrier he had passed through while the Hiraishin. He was dragged along the floor of the room he had appeared in before having his hands shackled behind his back and then chained to the floor. The woman that had dragged him then flipped him onto his back stuck a device to his stomach that once the tubes that appeared from the sides of it latched to his stomach gave him a shock for good measure. Recognizing the chakra sealing device he had encountered in Snow Country he heard Kanji say, "Impressive aren't they. Dotô Kazahana had just begun selling those on the black market when you put an end to him."

Naruto managed to get to his knees glaring at the man, who replied, "Why such a dirty look? Haven't you enjoyed the techniques I've shared with you? No need to deny it. I already know you have."

Kanji nodded his head for Naruto to look behind him. Doing so, he saw a naked woman that greatly resembled Ino, especially since it appeared she had finally lost the weight and a topless Tayuya. Both women were chained so that they their chests were pressed to a large stone table as they faced each other with their arms hung over the sides of it and were chained to the ground. Their legs were spread and chained to the legs of the table so that although standing due to their bent over stances both women's backsides were on display for whoever stood behind them. Tayuya's tattered shirt was tied around her mouth preventing her from speaking but from the heated muffles coming from it he knew she was cursing up a storm.

Naruto whirled to face Kanji, "If you so much as hurt them I'm going to…"

"How droll," Kanji replied unimpressed, "Besides I've already hurt Fuku a great deal. Do you think threatening me is going to change that fact? A better use of that energy is to ask, why me? Or, perhaps why I haven't fucked that delicious red-head that dropped into my lap today?"

Knowing a threat when he heard one he sat back asking quietly, "why…"

"Come now, you can certainly do better than that."

"Why did you choose me?" He said between gritted teeth.

"There's no need to be like that…besides the answer is so simply." Kanji got close to Naruto's face as he said, "Because you're just like me."

"I'm nothing like you." Naruto replied heatedly causing Kanji to pull back chuckling.

"Please apprentice…"

"I'm not your apprentice either."

"Okay then Naruto," Kanji said using his name mockingly, "You can deny it all you want but you're a monster."

"Please, that's the best you got. I've been called that most of my life."

"I'm not referring to the beast you carry," Kanji said, his amusement picking up as Naruto reacted to his words. "Why so surprised? Your village did a fantastic job of keeping that information away from you. Not so much from the rest of the world." Kanji moved away from the blond jinchuriki heading towards the table where he stepped behind Fuku to begin fondling her rear. "You see much like you I was born to a world of misery. My father was a great man…a great shinobi of the Hot Water Village. But being born to a great man doesn't make you great in turn especially when you are treated as a disease to the very village you live in. You see much like how large villages struggle against one another. We of the lesser villages also struggle against one another. My father was tasked with an important mission to destroy a brewing alliance between Rain and Taki. Since Taki was our bitter rivals it was only natural for us to fear they would use the alliance to destroy our village. However the mission went horribly wrong…the minor Rain diplomats that he was supposed to kill turned out to be none other than Hanzo the Salamander."

Kanji pulled his hand away from Fuku's rear and she moaned at the loss of contact before he moved to block Naruto's view of the table as he continued, "As you might expect my father was no match for the man that gave the Sannin their title. However, to guarantee Yugakure didn't suffer he proclaimed that he was acting alone without his village's approval. I don't know if Hanzo believed him, but considering his history of recognizing the bravery of those he faced he choose not to press the issue." Kanji's face twisted into a mask of hate as he said, "Fat lot of good that did me. I had been born a few months after that incident and while my father's bravery spared his home it devastated his family. The Yugakure elders couldn't just act as if nothing had happened after all. Hanzo might question why no action was made against his family when surely they must have known what he was planning. As a result we were stripped of our family name and cast out onto the streets. My mother struggled to support me… but it was a hard life despite the meager assistance we received from the Village Leader. Still it would have been much harder if he didn't watch out for us. Kind of like how your precious Third kept an eye out for you Naruto."

Naruto did react to Kanji's words having to look away as the man said, "See we are similar after all, aren't we? How else can I know that a question you've no doubt asked yourself is if the man watching over me truly cared how could he lie to me about the truth of my existence?" When Naruto looked back he smiled saying, "Much like you the truth of your jinchuriki status was kept from you. The truth about my father's actions was kept from me, and as a result just like you I began to act out against a world that didn't seem to want me in it."

Tayuya had heard enough and through her struggles managed to loosen the cloth in her mouth spiting it out she shouted, "Naruto don't listen to this manipulative fuck. Ask about why if you're so similar he decided to hunt down a former Hot Water Kunoichi and used the jutsu to force her to kill her family and her…"

Taki grabbed up the cloth and gagged Tayuya again with it, this time holding it in place herself. Kanji though didn't seem perturbed at all at one of his sins being brought to light. Instead calmly saying, "Please have patience, we're getting to that. But that's still quite some time away. After all, we still need to discuss how I ended up with the scroll." Kanji looked over his shoulder at Tayuya saying, "Yes I'm aware I told you it was a book, but I saw you picked up on my little white lie. Oh don't give me that look. You were less than honest about having stolen it were you not." Kanji chuckled at her surprised look before facing Naruto saying, "The current fool in charge of Yugakure has no idea his top Anbu tracking me has been compromised. A rather lucky break for me since all I need to do is have her send back false reports on my movements in order to receive up to the date reports from him. He was quite pissed when his scroll went missing. He suspected me due to my file also disappearing. I'm truly flattered to know you were as curious about me as I was about you. That is as it should be hmmm, apprentice."

When Naruto didn't correct him, he turned away giving Tayuya a dark smile which caused her to redouble her efforts to escape or at least break the spell Kanji seemed to be weaving over her lover. Ignoring the struggling red-head he walked so that Naruto turned away from the table to kneel in front of him and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, "I don't know why your Hokage lied to you. But I know why mine lied to me. You see we were a small village so anyone capable of wielding chakra was pressed into service even the child of a disgraced shinobi like me. I lacked much in the way of physical skill, but made up for it with a keen mind capable of breaking even the toughest of codes. Still I wanted to be a great shinobi like my father so ignored that calling for frontline action, much to my Leader's disproval. He claimed it was a waste for me to turn my back on such obvious gifts in favor of my own selfish desire. Still I was improving so he couldn't force me…at least not at the time."

Looking past Naruto to meet Tayuya's gaze he said, "That is where Kanisawa enters my story. All through Yugakure's training program she was the one I wanted to impress more than anyone. Tell me Naruto was there a girl like that in your class." When Naruto looked away he smiled saying, "There's always one like that for everyone isn't there. But for me at least there was another she bestowed her favor on." When Naruto looked back again he said sympathetically, "No, you don't need to say anything. I'm sure it was the same for you. You were the village pariah after all, why would she look at you with the eyes you longed for. Unfortunately for me, the one she did love turned out to be a long term Taki spy. His family had moved to our village via false documents before he was even born in order to get a readymade traitor in our midst."

Standing and walking away from the jinchuriki he clasped his hands behind his back saying, "I will admit that Aoga loved her. But when you are trained since birth that the village you have sworn to protect is actually your enemy and you are to fight for a home you've never know it makes gauging a person's true loyalty rather difficult. I suppose that is why he decided to run off with her. Together they conspired to steal a valuable scroll containing a list of undercover Hot-Water Anbu and sell it to the highest bidder. But every great plan requires a willing sap, which is why she approached me claiming to notice how far I've come along. Oh she played me like a stringed instrument telling me how much she had come to desire me. After hearing everything I ever wanted, I was putty in her hands. She told me to meet her at a secret place where we could be alone to explore our new relationship. Like a fool I went only to find a scroll filled with more sweet words and which told me to come find her. Naturally I held onto the scroll since it contained more proof of her feelings for me…but was actually a counterfeit of the scroll Aoga was busy stealing. When the alarm was raised several hours later I was still searching for a woman long since gone holding a scroll that caused the Anbu to seize on me as the culprit."

Kanji's fists clenched as he remembered the day he was describing. Turning to face Naruto, he said, "After a thorough questioning by the Anbu I was eventually released at the insistence of the Village Leader. However he then lectured me about the foolishness of my actions before telling me the consequences would be to be transferred to the Cryptanalysis Division. What a sack of shit and how very convenient my punishment was the very thing he had desired. But in the end it was also the catalyst to my truly understanding my place in the world. I'm not sure how I knew that scroll we found in those ruins was important to my destiny. But I did, which was why I couldn't let that doddering old fool stop me from researching it. Luckily, I didn't need to worry as a fellow shinobi felt the same way I did. He came to me with the idea and probably still believes he talked me into. What a fool, but he did have his uses in keeping people from suspecting what I was doing. I also was quite aware he planned to turn on me as soon as I finished with the scroll."

Kanji chuckled saying, "It still amuses me to think of how he got the Village leader to believe I was breaking his taboo against researching the scroll only to find I was long since gone with the results." Moving around Taki, he said, "Unfortunately I underestimated this bitch. She managed to track me down and get the scroll from me. But my luck wasn't all bad. She was chased off by some Konoha-nin, who even guided me straight to your village due to my forged papers. There I met a delightful young woman named Anko and began putting my new skills to the test. Sadly…she rejected me and I admit for some time I was afraid to test it on another kunoichi as a result. But there was another positive result and that was I first saw you apprentice. Oh… I doubt you saw me. But I recognized those eyes you possessed a mile away. Eyes filled with hate that wanted to see the world burn just like me. I decided then our paths would one day cross again and it's why I took Iwa's job to crush that fat fuck of a leader's spirit. Well not the only reason, I did have some unfinished business with Kanisawa and the family she started with the money she raised from selling the scroll. I was actually surprised at how contrite and apologetic she was about what she did to me. It's why she allowed me to work for her company and truthfully I wasn't sure if she slept with me out of that pity or just because Aoga was no longer interested in her sexually. I had no idea the Temptation's Touch was as effective against kunoichi as it was normal women. But you my apprentice were the true prize."

"How'd you even know we'd show?"

"Oh come now," Kanji said admonishingly, "The host of the nine-tailed fox doesn't just disappear without the world taking notice. It wasn't a secret. It was just assumed you'd be left alone due to Jiraiya's presence and considering his job as a spymaster well all I needed to do was be present at the time of some major event to guarantee he'd show. The annexation of a country is definitely an event that would peak his curiosity. After that, it was small potatoes to be spotted by Chikara's men in time for our destined meeting. After wards, I collected Fuku and with the money she stole waited for Kanisawa to fulfill the tasks I had implanted in her. Although in hindsight it may have been a mistake to give her that moment of clarity after she did it as that was when she slit her own throat. A shame really, her pussy was one of my favorites."

Kanji ignored the glare Naruto sent at him saying, "What? I gave her a choice and she chose death. It was more then she deserved. She had built a life, a company, and a family using funds she gained through trampling on my heart. Did she truly expect to escape from that kind of karma? Besides don't tell me you have never considered hurting those that hurt you. You may hide that side of you away, but to me it's still as clear as day. Together, with this jutsu, this world will give us everything we desire. We'll be free to indulge in every twisted thing our hearts have ever called out to do. What do you say apprentice?"

Naruto looked back at Tayuya and she could see some of Kanji's words had hit their mark causing him to doubt himself, but a moment later he pushed that doubt away as he said, "Well I imagine if Tayuya could, she'd tell you to go fuck yourself. It mirrors my sentiments exactly." Naruto stood as best he could so he could say, "I told you we're nothing alike. You think we share some destiny because we've had shitty luck growing up. How pathetic. We're the choices we make and all I see from yours is that you are a piece of trash that's only ever considered his own pain as important and therefore thinks nothing of inflicting it on others."

"You disappoint me Naruto," Kanji said moving back towards the table. Stepping behind Fuku and indicating Tayuya with a nod of his head he asked, "Tell me do you think that cumbucket actually cares for you. You're the pathetic one. What would you fucking know of love, huh? I bet the first time you even kissed a woman was because of the jutsu I gave you. Well I'll let you in on a little secret they don't fucking love you. Oh you might have convinced yourself they do. But, it's all an illusion." With that he whipped his dick out and in a violent thrust buried himself into Fuku who screamed at the intrusion. "Ah… every time she screams like it's the first." Thrusting at her roughly he said, "Do you think this fucking slut loves me? Fine…go ahead slut tell him what you think of me… be honest."

Fuku kept panting in pleasure even as she said, "I hate you more than anything."

"But when that fat fucker of a husband caught us what did you tell him?"

Fuku looked down as tears leaked from her eyes. A hard slap to her ass caused her to hiss before saying, "I told him… I loved you…but you told me to do that. M-made me do that."

Naruto couldn't watch, but weakly said, "I already know about your ability to control a woman's actions."

Kanji pulled out of Fuku, who whimpered at the loss, before sliding right into her ass saying, "He just doesn't fucking get it. I tell you some people just can't jump to a conclusion." Continuing his abusive treatment, he began slapping Fuku's ass over and over as he repeated, "What a fucking loser." Finally he stopped before saying, as if explaining to a toddler, "Yes, you can control their actions directly. But what about indirectly? Did you never consider that? Women are very intuitive have you never had one give you a glass of water without even needing to ask for it? What am I saying, of course you haven't. Well what do you suppose leads to that, hmmm? It's simple really; they read it from your body language… so suppose a sad pathetic sack of worthlessness like you suddenly can influence them. Well of course they're going to say they love because that's what everything about you is screaming. Couple that with the pleasure they get from the jutsu and of course they'll tell you they love you. They just want to keep getting their pleasure fix," Grabbing Fuku by her hair and pulling her face back he said, "Take this slut. She still loves that fucker Chikara, but she's currently clenching her ass around my dick like the cheapest of whores. Come on baby; tell him whose dick is better mine or your husband's."

"P-please…don't make me say it."

"Come on… fuck… you already admitted it you dumb bitch," Kanji said throwing her face forward. "If she wasn't being so shy she'd fucking talk you ear off about how much better I am. Not that that is saying anything, since fatso could barely last five minutes in her cunt." Reaching down to pull her clit Fuku screamed as she came before sagging against the table.

Kanji looked at Naruto who appeared nearly broken saying, "Do you want to hear your precious Tayuya screaming how much better I am then you."

Naruto glared at him saying, "If you touch her I'll…"

"Sit there and wish your hands were free to jack off loser," Kanji said coming around the table to push Taki out of the way. Grabbing the hem of the red-head's pants he said while looking down at the woman he planned to defile, "I'm sorry that it's come to this. I set these sluts up like that so we could see who would last longer in the cunt of their choice… but oh well. But hey, maybe I'm wrong and true love will prevail right? Yeah fucking right! Get ready bitch for the best fuck of your life"

Tayuya turned to see Naruto kneeling with his eyes closed and his head slumped looking as if Kanji's words had hit their mark. Desperately afraid she'd be unable to convey the feelings she felt for the blond after Kanji was done with her, she said pleadingly, "Don't fucking listen to him. Naruto even if I'm unable to say it…please don't ever doubt that I know I fucking love you."

Naruto looked up his eyes softened lovingly and she tried to smile at him, but it was ruined as Kanji said mockingly, "That was really touching. You know, I think I've had a change of heart…as if." He was about to pull down Tayuya's pants except two things happened nearly simultaneously. The first was all hell broke loose outside around the compound. But the second was of a more immediate concern to the man taunting the jinchuriki as with a yell full of rage, Naruto managed to call on his Bijuu's chakra which blew out the device affixed to his stomach and from the surge of power from his released chakra managed to pull free of the floor. He launched himself at Kanji slamming into him bodily and after knocking him to the floor landed on him to begin caving his face in with his fists.

 ******************************** *

"Hey what's taking so long?" Anko asked annoying the woman she was speaking to with the question.

"Asking me such a stupid question is not increasing my speed in the slightest," Kiyomi said irritably, and pausing in her drawing symbols on a wooden post that had been driven into the ground

"But bickering with her is," the voice of Tsunade cut in. "Anko, you're with Sakura's squad. Remember you only have as long as this op lasts to grab any information of value.

Tsunade waited till Anko was gone to say, "There was no need to be short with her. We're all antsy worrying about those inside."

"I'll apologize later," Kiyomi replied before sighing, "To think I was just telling him to calm down. I suppose it is different when you're the one feeling the fear."

Tsunade nodded, before saying, "That's always the way it is. Are you sure this will work?"

Kiyomi looked back to see that much like all the other women present Tsunade was dressed in black and her head was completely covered in a black mask that only allowed for her eyes to be seen. Normally Kiyomi would have replied defensively but her fear of Naruto's well-being not withstanding could understand why the Hokage would question her since all they were working with was the Bijuu's theory on how to bring the barrier down. "In theory it should," Kiyomi said returning to drawing the symbols. "What we are facing is a more powerful version of the detection barrier surrounding Konoha. It's designed not to just detect but to entrap."

"You can skip to the part where the posts bring it down," Tsunade said, not needing a long drawn out explanation.

Kiyomi surprised her saying, "Sorry…of course you'd know that. In any case, the barrier requires for people to supply it with chakra for it to function. Thanks to Hinata, we're already identified where those people are at. The barrier is covering the compound in a box that even extends underground but the chakra is feeding it from the center. These five posts that we've set up in a pentagram formation around the compound when activated will send energy to converge over the center of the barrier draining it of chakra. Like a lightning rod pulling a bolt of lightning to ground. In a sense they'll pull the chakra away draining it quickly rather than over a period of time."

"What about the women supplying the barrier with chakra?"

Kiyomi grimaced saying, "I can't be sure. It should happen so quickly that before they can compensate the barrier collapses. However… if Kanji doesn't care about their well-being and they try to give more before that happens, it could drain them completely killing them."

Kiyomi didn't need to look back to know that Tsunade was a little hesitant to harm innocents even for Naruto. Yet, Tsunade having heard from Hinata that outside of three people all those present inside chakra was black couldn't count on the women standing aside. Saying as much, Kiyomi put in her two cents, "Tsunade, its likely as soon as that barrier drops everyone present will try to stop us. Unless you are willing to die in their place you shouldn't hold back."

"I know," Tsunade said, "But even knowing that doesn't make the decision any easier. However we can only hope that Hinata is right in saying most of those women aren't shinobi. Fighting against fifty-eight kunoichi when all we have is seventeen is long odds even for me."

"It's only three to one," Kiyomi replied.

"Yeah, but even if a majority of what we are facing is non-kunoichi, if they are fighting with a suicidal mentality it is not going to be a pretty thing."

A shuffling attracted both of their attention as Shizune dressed similarly as Tsunade appeared saying, "Tsunade, all the teams have gathered by their posts." Directing her gaze to Kyuubi she added, "Hinata asked me to tell you that the rat hole you suspected is near her post to the east."

Kiyomi nodded asking, "What about Yugito?"

Shizune shook her head saying, "Yoruichi approached her in her cat form but unfortunately her disappearance would be missed. Therefore we're still at seventeen. Karin can't move from Wave without the team assigned to her noticing and the same can be said for Matsuri and Temari who are with the training force near the prison. Fubuki is also unavailable since Koyuki is attending a charity tonight at a movie studio."

"Damn it," Tsunade cursed. Although the missing kunoichi wouldn't tip the odds in their favor any more, Tsunade still would have liked to be able to count on their strength. In truth considering some of the women currently linked to Naruto, Kanji would need some exceptional women to not end up in a bad way when they attacked. The problem though was Tsunade was loath to go full out since according to Hinata all the women's chakra that they would face was black indicating they were only there due to the power of the Binding. As she had just explained to Kiyomi dealing with untrained women who had no control over themselves and thus would act recklessly would be bad enough. Facing trained kunoichi under those conditions would be worse, especially since she didn't want to turn the coming battle into a bloodbath since it was likely all the women present were victims of Kanji.

Kiyomi placed the finishing touches on the post before saying, "I'll activate them when I reach the tunnel. That will be the signal to attack."

Tsunade nodded and watched the Bijuu go. Reaching for her throat she activated the walkie-talkies that the Leaf used to communicate short distances to speak to the other women present, "Alright listen up." The small amounts of chatter that had been going on came to a stop so Tsunade said, "Kiyomi has finished the last post. Once she's in position she'll activate them which will be the signal to attack. Hinata, during the attack you will remain outside the compound acting as our spotter."

"Roger," the soft spoken Hyuuga replied.

Smiling at the determination she heard in the woman's voice she asked, "What's the current situation?"

"Naruto and Tayuya's chakra is still being suppressed by the device attached to their stomachs. It appears that, Kanji is talking to Naruto at the moment. One of his captives and Tayuya are chained to a strange table of some sort…I believe he intends to rape Tayuya in front of Naruto from the way she tied to it."

"That son of a bitch…"

"Quiet Anko," Tsunade snapped, "We aren't going to let that happen. What about the other women present?"

Hinata took a moment to run her eyes over the compound before reporting, "As I stated before, there are fifty-eight women outside of Naruto, Kanji, and Tayuya. One is with Kanji. Six are inside the central building with four sitting around a chakra field of some sort…"

"That would be the barrier team most likely," Koharu supplied through her headset.

"Putting it just inside the main entrance is a stupid place for his best defense," Tsume added. "If a strong enough force was able to get in before he raised it they'd be sitting ducks."

"Well then he's either an idiot or figures that if such a force got inside they were of no use anyway," Tsunade said. Sensing the unusual amount of chatter was due to the worry each of the women was feeling. She decided to end Hinata's report by asking, "The rest of the women are scattered around the compound, correct?"

"Yes," Hinata answered, "Kanji at the very least expects some sort of response to his taking Naruto captive."

Grinning mercilessly beneath her mask, Tsunade said, "Well he's not going to be disappointed. Alright remember our goal is to draw the defenders away from the north wall. Sakura once we achieve this your team is to make straight for the building let nothing stop you.

"Right," Sakura replied confidently.

Tsunade smiled since Sakura's role was to act as the door buster for her group which consisted of Anko and Haku. The former missing-nin and apprentice of Zabuza was to handle any opposition so the pink haired girl could literally punch her way to where Naruto was several stories under the ground. Repeating her orders to the last member of the squad she said, "Anko, once inside you are to collect every piece of data you can on Kanji and his operations."

"Leave it to me," Anko replied. Teasingly she added, "You didn't need to tell me again. I'm not an old lady like some present and need to be reminded multiple times about what I'm supposed to do."

Tsunade felt a vein of annoyance appear on her forehead but ignored it to say, "The rest of us are going to take the fight to these ladies. Remember they are being controlled most likely so try to take it easy on them, but not to the point that you get yourselves killed." Tsunade listened to the various responses to her orders, but noticing the post she was standing next to turning read shouted, "This is it!"

Tsunade began running towards the compound approaching from the southwest. Behind her were Tenten and Shizune. As they approached five beams of energy from the posts set around the compound in a pentagram pattern converged over the compound at the top of the barrier. As Kiyomi had described, the nexus they created pulled the energy of the barrier away. For a moment it seemed to flicker back to life, but finally collapsed as the barrier team failed to compensate enough for the sudden energy drain.

Tsunade reached the wall and pulling back her fist roared as she slammed it into the stone causing the southwest corner to collapse into rubble as she blew a hole through it. Kicking an unprepared defender away so that the woman skidded along the ground she heard Hinata report, "Naruto is loose. B-but something doesn't appear to be right with his chakra."

Having dealt with several weak defenders already Tsunade leapt back as a woman with a sword swung at her face asking, "What do you mean?"

"I-It's strange…it's like something is calling on his Bijuu chakra… he's beating Kanji rather ruthlessly."

"Well if what you reported on what he wanted to do to Tayuya is correct I can see why. That's probably why he's using his Bijuu chakra…"

"That's just it…I don't think he's calling on it. It almost appears like something else is pulling it out of him while Lady Kushina is trying to pull it back."

Someone gasped, but whether from Hinata's words or not Tsunade couldn't tell. Before she could inquire the woman with the sword charged to attack but a senbon embedded itself in her arm causing her to drop it. Still heedless of the fact she was unarmed, she charged wordlessly, but Tsunade easily sidestepped her clumsy charge and rendered the woman unconscious with a chop to the back of the neck as she passed by her. Tsunade was about to turn towards Tenten who was perched on the top of the wall to thank her when she sensed a violent attack coming towards her. Grabbing the woman she had just knocked out, she leapt out of the hole she had made as a large fire jutsu smashed into where she had been standing.

Putting the woman down she stepped back through to see a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties to early forties. She had a beauty mark under each of her eyes and wore a white kimono with a skull near the hem on the left side. As she approached she put her nodachi back in its sheath. Although Tsunade figured she was being controlled like the others, something told her the cruel smirk the woman wore had been a part of her features long before she came across Kanji.

"Take this," Tenten shouted using a scroll she had holstered in a belt around her waist to throw hundreds of weapons at the woman. Tsunade watched as the woman simply seemed to stand still yet all of the weapons landed around her harmlessly having been slashed in half.

"What?" Tenten shouted getting angry, "alright then dodge…"

"Forget it," Tsunade said, waving Tenten off, "It won't work. She'll simply slice them again." Stepping forward the Hokage said, "It was too fast to see but she channeled wind chakra into the sheath of her blade to send towards your weapons to destroy them."

Oh my, you've seen through my technique," the woman replied sounding smug.

Surprised since most of the women she had thus far encountered to be little more than puppets Tsunade said, "Strange, I was under the impression the women here were being controlled."

"Believe me I wish for nothing more than to kill that man. However for the time being I wish to entertain myself by killing you and your friends. He hardly needs to control me in order to do that."

"That's good to know." Tsunade said preparing to take the woman on seriously.

She charged forward towards the pink-haired woman who simply stared at her with a self-pleased smile as several weaker seeming women gathered around behind her. Tsunade was about to punch the smirk off her face when a woman leapt from behind the crowd of Kanji's slaves. "Shit," Tsunade cursed as the woman wearing green pants and jacket leapt at her. The white-haired with green highlights woman's hands were covered by the overly long sleeves of her jacket, but as she flew through the air towards Tsunade the sleeve pulled back enough to reveal a large bladed weapon. Before she could connect with the Hokage though, Shizune charged forward kicking the woman away who landed gracefully as her blade disappeared into her sleeve.

"Thanks," Tsunade said focusing on the pink-haired woman.

"You should learn to follow your own advice," Shizune said eyeing the woman who from the way she dressed and the way her long braid in back ended in what looked like a poison barb gave the medic-nin a feeling of dealing with a scorpion.

"My how close," the pink-haired woman said watching the master and apprentice studying her and her fellow slave, "Xiao Lon nearly ended this before I could even cut loose. I hope the rest of you aren't as weak."

Tsunade glared at the woman before shouting, "Judge for yourself," before smashing her fist into the ground. The explosion it created sent many of the weak women flying but the pink-haired woman and the one she identified as Xiao Lon managed to leap away. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shizune close with the woman in green so concentrated on taking out the pink haired assassin, and trusted in Tenten to handle the weaker women as she charged her opponent.

 ******************************** *

Yoruichi leap into the air as she reached the center of the west wall of the compound. She passed between two women guarding the top of it so spun kicking both away. Landing on the edge of the wall so that she could look inside the courtyard she smirked seeing the various women being caught unprepared by her arrival. Channeling her lightning release through her body she was glad she had modified her infiltration clothes so that her back and shoulders were exposed or else when her jutsu burned the cloth there away she'd probably end up fighting topless. Using the lightning shroud that originated from her back but covered her whole body as well to propel herself forward at an incredible speed, she easily bested most of the women before they could draw their weapons. Closing with the last, who appeared to be a one-armed woman with her back turned towards the Bijuu she almost felt guilty at how easy it had been. But just as she was about to strike her in the back of the head with her palm the woman nimbly dodged out of the way and with her left hand pulled her blade striking at Yoruichi with a downward slash.

Surprised, Yoruichi managed to cross her arms to block the strike, her lightning shroud preventing the sword from cutting her. But she was still smashed into the earth by the power of the woman's blow. Raising her hand again the woman reversed her sword turning the tip downward and prepared to plunge it down again. Yoruichi wasn't sure if her jutsu would be able to block a hit from the tip of her sword due to it being concentrated at a single point. Not willing to find ou,t she rolled backward and once her feet touched the ground leap into the air away from the woman. However upon landing on the ground the woman stomped the earth causing the section of the ground she was standing on raise up almost like she had stepped onto a loose tatami mat. The human Bijuu was launched into the air by the section of earth towards the woman again who not content for gravity to bring her back down launched a chain rope from the sleeve of her missing arm which wrapped around Yoruichi's neck.

The chain began disappearing back into the seal inside the sleeve from which it had been summoned from pulling Yoruichi to the ground. As she neared the woman thrust her sword at the descending Bijuu's face, but the dark-skinned woman managed to grab the blade and used her handhold to pivot in mid-air so that she landed behind the woman. Still the woman was determined and pulled the chain taunt to force the Bijuu closer but the point of a kunai landed in the link of the chain between the two women and the weak exploding tag caused it to shatter as it went off.

Yoruichi took the opportunity to leap over the woman to land near the kunoichi that had helped her saying to Ino, "You took your sweet time in getting here."

The blonde smirked replying, "Well if you hadn't of taken off like a maniac we could have arrived together." Staring at the pink-haired one-armed woman she smirked saying, "What's the matter having trouble?"

Yoruichi was about to reply, but the woman spun towards them and from the ruined sleeve of her missing arm a dragon like mouth appeared. It reminded Ino of the firework launchers she remembered from festivals as a kid, and as it drew a bead on them said, "Crap." Both she and Yoruichi leapt to the wall just as it exploded from the cannon blast the woman released.

Ino landed less than gratefully on her behind in the courtyard and as Yoruichi landed on her feet next to her the Bijuu asked amused, "What was that you were saying?"

"Oh shut up," the blonde kunoichi said standing back up. However, by then she and the Bijuu were no longer alone with the pink-haired swordsman as several more of Kanji's slaves arrived.

"Deal with them," the Bijuu said charging the swordswoman who seemed to be enjoying the battle.

Ino nodded charging at the women confident they wouldn't be much of a threat, but the voice of Hinata cut in saying, "Careful Ino there is a skilled fighter in their midst. She's wearing a…"

"I've got her thanks," Ino said as she spotted the woman wearing an A-shirt that exposed her stomach as well as dark combat pants. Donning the woman's feet were heavy boots making the kunoichi guess that although Hinata had called her out of the pack of women charging she wasn't a ninja. If Ino had to guess the blue-haired woman was a mercenary of some sort and often spent time fighting in inhospitable environments.

Apparently the woman sensed Ino's picking her out of the pack as she no longer advanced with the other women instead charging forward quickly. As the woman charged at Ino the blonde kunoichi noticed her opponent's hands becoming coated in chakra. She began to backpedal in part to buy herself some time, but also to open up some distance between the woman and those following behind her. She ended up pressed against the wall, and the woman tried to take advantage of the seemingly rookie mistake by increasing her speed. However at the last moment Ino ducked as the woman slashed at her with her hand gouging out a scar on the wall. Having suspected as mush, Ino lashed out with a kick that knocked the woman off her feet as it swept her ankles.

The woman needed to cancel her jutsu so that as she recovered and her hands hit the ground they wouldn't cut into the earth. Leaping from her crouched position as the women stood again, Ino kicked her across the face and grabbed the woman's hand before she stumbled too far away from her. Pulling her roughly towards her. Ino slammed her fist into the woman's stomach and as the woman folded around the punch stepped back before raising her leg up near her head to bring down on her opponent's skull knocking her out of the fight.

Ino stared down at her opponent and was surprised at how handily she had beaten her. For some time after her defeat by Sakura during the Chunin Exams, and Ino did consider it a defeat, the Yamanaka kunoichi had suffered some self-esteem issues. As a result, she had begun to rely more on her team to fight her battles. It hadn't really hurt her performance since her team had been built around their abilities with Chouji being the one expected to do the most fighting. Still it was only after her time with Naruto that some of her self-confidence began to return in part to all the support she received from him. As Ino focused on the other women now approaching, she pushed such thoughts aside as it still didn't change the fact she was scared of the emotions rolling around inside her. Therefore she concentrated on the task at hand, less the most pressing fear of losing a loved one became a reality.

 ******************************** *

Hana followed behind Fu with her mother keeping pace at her side. As they ran golden chakra began to leak from the former jinchuriki as an energy construct grew around her. That chakra then seemed to harden into a shell that resembled the exoskeleton of an insect so that by the time they approached the east wall Fu appeared from the trees nearly twelve feet tall and resembled a samurai wearing armor which looked like a rhinoceros beetle. As a result she easily destroyed the ten foot tall and four foot thick structure. Stepping into the courtyard, she battered away some of the defenders. Her forward movement was halted as blonde hair wrapped around Fu, before pulling her backwards towards the wall. The construct with Fu at its center fell backwards and began to struggle to stand especially as the hair tried to hold it in place.

Hana spotted the woman standing on a still standing section of wall so leaping began to spin like a buzzsaw in order to hit her. However the woman managed to avoid her for the most part but Hana still managed to cut through the hair holding Fu in place. She slid to a stop near the former jinchuriki who was beginning to stand again, but was blown back to her knees by a lighting strike. Hana spun to see a woman with red-hair whose bangs covered her eyes and the back ended in twin ponytails. She was dressed in a blood red skirt and jacket under which she wore a purple shirt. The dark-skinned woman blew a kiss towards her and Hana suddenly felt the air around her grow rich with static electricity. Hana leapt away just as a large ball of energy appear where she been standing and would have likely fried her had she not moved.

Hana felt another attack from behind and turned to see a large mass of blonde hair traveling towards her. Surprised that the woman's whose hair she had cut had regrown so quickly she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid it. However, Fu returning the favor and smashed her fist into where the blonde was standing sending her and that section of wall tumbling outside the compound.

"Thanks," Hana said to which Fu's entire torso tipped forward making the Inuzuka think she was nodding her head in response.

Fu turned to see that the red-head had been joined by another woman this one wearing a type of military uniform and was holding a blue whip. To Fu, her new ability, which she assumed was gained from having her seal broken, was sort of like being suspended in a warm liquid inside a suit of armor. Most physical attacks barely even phased her however as she learned when the lightning stuck her she wasn't completely impervious to pain. Still able to see despite being inside the chest of her construct she imagined it was due to the white glowing eyes inside the helmeted head. Charging the two women she felt Hana leap onto her shoulder before jumping off to attack the woman she was calling Whip due to the weapon she held.

Concentrating on the other woman, she slammed her fist where she was standing and was surprised when it felt like she hit some sort of electrical barrier. The woman then allowed her jutsu to fade as she grabbed the large arm and despite Fu's massive size managed to flip her onto her back. The woman then leapt into the air to deliver a kick towards Fu's chest, but she countered by firing a mud jutsu from the mandible like mouth of her armored head sending her opponent flying. Recognizing her larger size wouldn't help her much against such a skilled opponent, she pulled her chakra inwards until only a thin layer coated her before hardening it. The woman recovering from Fu's jutsu blew a kiss at the giant construct and as the energy ball exploded its chest Fu leapt out in a smaller version of the construct. Fu thought she caught the women's eyes widening in surprise as the armored kunoichi appeared from the ruined chest and she capitalized on it by quickly closing with the woman. Fu learned that she was a grappler as she got within striking distance only for the woman to slip out of her grasp in order to suplex her. Fu managed to break the hold, before gripping her opponent in return and leapt into the air. She again surprised the woman as wings spread from the shell like armor on her back causing her jump to turn into vertical flight. Reaching about fifteen feet, she cut the chakra feeding her beating wings so that they began to plummet back to the earth where she smashed the woman into the ground. Pulling herself from the carter they created she saw some of the women she had knocked around getting back to their feet so prepared to take them down again.

Tsume watched the other two of her squad fight the two women. She was proud of how aggressive her daughter had become as a result of her desire to save her mate. Smashing a woman's head into the guarding on top of the wall she was fighting on, she had to admit she was in a similar state of mind. She growled as she launched herself at another defender smashing her downwards into the walkway of the wall. But she leapt away as the woman was hit again by an attack meant for her. Glaring at the mass of blonde hair as it pulled back over the side of the wall she leapt down after it spinning in her family's familiar jutsu, Fang over Fang. The hair blocked her attack as it grew incredibly solid. Tsume could feel stray strands of the hair trying to wrap around her so ended her jutsu and leapt backwards before they could.

Landing on all fours she growled, "I suggest you back off unless you want a haircut."

The woman looked at her sadly replying, "I wish I could. Please don't hold back."

Tsume nodded, but did as the woman recommended as she charged forward again trying to take her out of the fight.

 ******************************** *

Koharu couldn't believe who she faced as the woman blocked her kick by raising her leg up enough to ward off the blow. She then pulled the sword holstered there forcing the Konoha elder to retract her leg as she brought the blade around to parry Yuugao.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kagura?" The Anbu commander shouted angrily as she struggled against the missing-nin's blade.

Koharu was surprised when the woman asked sounding as arrogant as the elder remembered, "Do I know you?"

Yuugao relented for a moment due to her own surprise and received a kick to the stomach as a result. As the Anbu captain stumbled back Koharu wondered why Kagura had seemed to revert back to her old self, since Tsunade had reported that after her defeat years before at the Hokage's hands the woman had seemed remorseful of the path she had chosen. Although Tsunade never admitted it, Koharu suspected that she kept her ears open for the woman's whereabouts. Koharu had as well, but for the purpose of sending the Anbu to eliminate her. However, the tales that had reached her ears had stayed her hand since Kagura had been aiding the less fortunate. She suspect Kanji was the reason for the relapse to evil and supposed such tampering would explain why she didn't seem to recall Yuugao despite her not wearing her Anbu mask.

Yuugao charged forward only to miss with her blade strike and be sent airborne as Kagura used the hilt of her sword to catch the Anbu in the chin. She then raised her right hand and chakra strings wrapped around the woman's ankle. However before Kagura could pull her into the ground, Koharu shot a fire jutsu at them destroying the strings and allowing Yuugao to recover enough to land on her feet.

"Two against one huh," Kagura said smirking confidently. Waving them forward she said, "At least try to make this entertaining."

Both masked women charged with Koharu attacking first using taijutsu to force Kagura back. The missing-nin was kept on the defensive due in part to Yuugao remaining behind the elder darting out to strike whenever she saw an opening. Kagura proved she had deserved her rank of Anbu as despite facing the two exceptionally skilled fighters she managed to not receive any debilitating hits. Still, she was forced back more and more in the direction of where Tsunade and her squad were fighting.

 ******************************* **

Kin pushed the young woman away breathing hard as she fought her spunky opponent who was dressed in a karate gi and blue spandex pants. Her long brown hair, which ended around her lower back in a braid, was being kept out of her eyes by a red headband. She had hit the South-East wall with Yuugao and Koharu and as they fought the woman called Kagura. She had kept some of the weaker women away. Until she ran smack into the woman she now faced.

Although the woman didn't seem to be a warrior she carried herself as someone who had practiced the martial arts her entire life. As a result, she displayed a simplistic understanding of how to wield chakra. A fact she demonstrated as she pulled off a spinning kick that caught Kin across the face. As Kin staggered away the girl charged forward and then leapt at her butt first smashing into Kin's chest and knocking her to the ground. Getting angry she waited for the young woman to charge again before stepping out of her way as she threw a running uppercut. Kin lashed out with a kick that caught the woman in the back sending her sailing into the wall near the section that Yuugao had brought down using rolls of exploding tags that she had quickly affixed.

The girl bounced back so Kin gripped the sword she had been given by Yuugao and kept sheathed behind her back and pulling it free slammed the hilt into the stunned girl's head taking her out of the fight. She side stepped a sword thrust aimed at her back allowing it to pass by her side and slammed her elbow into her attackers face. As the woman fell back Kin saw it was one of the slaves that she had already dealt with and mindless of the injuries she had sustained was attacking again. Seeing more of the women beginning to stand again she sighed before charging forward to take them out once more.

 ******************************** *

Sakura waited tensely wishing she had Hinata's ability to look through walls so she could see how Naruto was doing. Finally Hinata said, "Its all clear, except for those that remained near the barrier team Sakura."

Sakura launched herself from near the post she had been waiting by followed by Haku and Anko. As they ran she heard Hinata curse so asked concerned, "Hinata what is it?"

She could hear the kunoichi fighting as she replied, "Nothing…just my presence has been noticed…I won't be able to guide you. Just keep descending; Naruto and Tayuya are in the lowest chamber."

Sakura didn't reply as Hinata turned her radio off to concentrate on her own troubles. Reaching the wall Sakura brought it down in a similar manner as her teacher. They arrived uncontested so quickly made their way for the central building. Although approaching it from the back where there was no entrance Sakura wasn't going to let that stop her as she smashed her fist into the building creating a large hole. She was surprised to find the room covered in mist, four women came charging out of the thick fog charging right at the pink-haired medic. Sakura easily battered them aside but she nearly ate a kunai that emerged from inside the room. Anko deflected it for her as Haku charged into the fog to fight the woman inside.

Sakura ducked back behind the building saying, "Hinata the room is covered in a deep mist. Can you guide us towards the stairs down?"

 ******************************* *

Hinata stared down at the woman that had attacked her. She was blonde and had obviously been trained as a shinobi and dressed somewhat provocatively in a black suit that exposed her ample chest. Hinata smirked wondering how the woman hadn't popped out of her clothes as she had wielded two boomerang weapons she carried. Still despite the weapons suggesting she was a far-range fighter the woman had tried to close with her and that was what led to her down fall.

"Sorry what was that?" she asked switching her radio back on to respond to Sakura.

Sakura quickly relayed the information, so Hinata moving to a new vantage point and stared at the compound saying, "It would do you little good. Someone threw a barrier over the door way leading down. Most likely the same person who designed the main one, Kiyomi you probably have the best access to Naruto now."

Sakura refused to give up saying, "What about making our own entrance?"

Hinata smiled as she understood what Sakura was getting at and said, "Your best shot would be about dead center of the room. Haku your opponent is…"

"Thank you," the former missing-nin said politely, "but I already know where she is…just as she knows where I am. Sakura you may proceed she will not interfere."

Hinata nodded watching from afar as the two women moved around in the fog with each movement by one being countered by the other although neither was attacking just yet.

 ******************************* *

Haku could tell the woman in the mist was skilled. She would subtly and silently move forward and the woman would shift her own position to counter. In a sense it was like a chess match in which neither opponent could see the move the other made but almost instinctively knew it had countered the one they made. The only talking between them thus far had been the woman replying to what she said to Sakura, "Please don't allow your friends to enter. I'm tasked with guarding this chamber and will kill them."

"No, you won't," she replied calmly. She wondered if Sakura didn't trust in her skills enough to protect her and Anko. However a moment later both slowly entered the room being guided by Hinata. Haku waited as the two moved slowly keeping their guard up for an attack and was aware that the two kunoichi was forcing the Kanji bound woman's hand. Finally with no choice she rushed the two silently however she was bounced back as Haku had created a wall of ice between them and the woman using the vapor in the air. She then charged the woman in turn kicking her in the chest and knocking her out of the building. Following her out through the doorway Sakura's fist had made.

The woman stood slowly revealing she wore a standard Kirigakure jounin outfit although modified, Haku assumed by Kanji, to show more skin by removing the dark shirt so that only the flak jacket covered her chest. Although beautiful with brown eyes and blonde hair that beauty was diminished by the look of hopelessness on the woman's face. She gave off a sense that Kanji was just the last in a long string of hardships that she had suffered. Haku believed she gained some knowledge as to why from a slave brand she sported on her right arm.

The woman seemed to notice where Haku's masked gaze was resting as she subconsciously coved it with her hand. "I'm sorry," Haku stated wholeheartedly aware of the hard life suffered by those captured to become slaves. A part of the reason Zabuza had always insisted she act more manly was to prevent them from being targeted by such groups. As a result of her own harsh upbringing she knew the slave marker on the kunoichi's arm belonged to a group called the Southern Wolves which were a group that operated inside of Earth Country almost exclusively.

"It doesn't matter," the woman said lowering her hand and reached for two blades strapped across the middle of her back.

The shout of "Shannero," cut through the air, as dust came blowing outside from the building and thus obscured Haku's view of the woman as Sakura made her entrance into the compound's lower levels. The Mist kunoichi took that opportunity to strike but Haku parried the attack with a kunai. The mist woman slashed at her with her other blade but Haku dodged backwards before throwing a senbon she had palmed with her other hand. The kunoichi batted it away but was forced to guard as Haku leapt forward in an effort to keep the pressure on while Sakura and Anko completed their tasks.

 ****************************** *

Sakura landed in the hole she made and landed next to the unconscious form of a priestess dressed in black robes. "Looks like someone was waiting to greet us," she said upon dusting herself off.

"Forget her," Anko said landing besides the chunin. Speaking into her radio she asked, "Alright Hinata where is this prick's study."

"I imagine a good probable location would be a room about one floor down from your location. Naruto will be two floors below that."

"Okay," Sakura said taking off down the hall in an effort to find their lover. Anko followed behind so Sakura asked, "Are you sure you won't need me to open any doors for you?"

Anko gave her a wild grin before pulling out a role of exploding tags and flipping it in her hand said, "Nope, I brought my lock pick set with me."

 ******************************* **

Naruto could feel his lovers' presence again so knew the racket from above was them. But at the moment that was all secondary to pounding Kanji's face in. The fury he was experiencing frightened him since unlike every other time he had ever been angry this wasn't a red-hot anger. Instead it seemed almost cold. As much as the anger was directed at Kanji a good portion of it was directed at himself as well. The reason being that as a result of hearing his own dark thoughts about why the women in his life were so devoted being repeated for just a moment had caused him to wonder what would happen if Kanji had sex with Tayuya.

Hearing Tayuya's confession had given him the strength to overload the device, but hadn't completely erased the doubts as a voice continued to repeat them in his head while calling on more and more chakra from his Bijuu. The voice seemed to be growing frustrated that it actually seemed the Bijuu locked inside of him was trying to prevent the chakra from escaping the seal.

Naruto was forced to end his beating of Kanji as his slave Taki apparently had received enough instruction to attack anyone harming her master. He moved back just enough to avoid her sword strike at his throat, but was going to return to pummeling Kanji when he was kicked back by the man.

"It's about time you stupid whore," he shouted scrambling to his feet to escape. But seeing Naruto focusing to leap at him again, shouted, "Ah…kill him already."

Taki charged at him quickly pulling her sword from behind her shoulder to strike. But Naruto caught her wrist and stabbed it into the floor into the iron ring that Tayuya's arm was chained to. He then backhanded Taki away before kicking the blade shattering it and breaking the ring holding Tayuya. Taki charged forward again but Tayuya whipped her free arm and wrapped the chain around the kunoichi's feet and pulled it taunt tripping her. The kunoichi fell flat to the ground, and tried to disentangle herself from the chain. However Naruto quickly prevented this by hitting her quickly in the jaw rendering her unconscious.

Quickly moving to Tayuya to free her, he smiled as she said, "About fucking time. What were you waiting for me to save myself?"

"Sorry," Naruto said and despite the smile she could tell he was still haunted by Kanji's words since his eyes appeared duller than normal.

Reaching up she was about to cup his face and remind him of her feelings but a sound attracted their attention to reveal Kanji hitting a brick that opened a secret passage to the surface. Before either of them could stop him, he disappeared inside and shut it behind him. Naruto looked like he wanted to pursue him as he readied a Rasengan. However a second later the compound began to rumble as if he had activated a self-destruct mechanism. "Ah fucking shit," Tayuya shouted frustratingly as she tried to free Fuku despite the collapsing ceiling, "Who the fuck sells those fucking things and why does every asshole in the world have one?"

"Just be glad they always seemed to allow plenty of time to esc…"

"You were saying, FUC...," Tayuya replied angrily as all the pillars seemed to collapse at once.

Naruto quickly grabbed her, Fuku, and Taki, before he Hiraishined, reappearing twice more inside to grab Anko and Sakura as the compound began to collapse inward.

 ******************************* **

Kiyomi could hear the ragged breathing as it neared the end of the tunnel. Just before it reached her though, she heard a switch activate followed by the sound of the compound beginning to collapse. Kanji appeared from the darkness and paused upon spotting her saying, "If you want any chance of saving your master you better hurry slu…"

Kiyomi closed the distance faster than the man could respond and grabbing him by the throat said, "Such a basic trap wouldn't catch Naruto." Tilting her head as she looked at the struggling man as he tried to breath she said, "You may be unaware of it but I do owe you a debt of gratitude. As a result of your actions my world view has expanded and I feel closer to being what I was always meant to be. A shame it was so some worm could try to latch onto real power. I assume this was all so Naruto would join you in whatever schemes you've developed for yourself."

"F-fuck you…you bitch," Kanji managed to get out despite the iron grip around his throat.

Kiyomi's eyes grew red as she pulled his face towards hers to say, "No, fuck you worm." She then channeled her chakra into the man before tossing him behind her already forgetting about him. Kanji managed to get to his feet but only managed to take a step or two before collapsing as steam appeared to rise out of his body from his eyes and mouth. He gave one final scream as fire erupted from inside of him leaving his charred skeleton behind.

It was followed by a female scream, before the woman it belonged to shouted, "I'll kill you."

Kiyomi turned to see a priestess emerge from the woods charging wildly at her. Kiyomi swatted her away with a chakra tail before focusing back on the tunnel as a result of the compound collapsing. Feeling that Naruto was safe she called into her radio, "Kanji has been dealt with."

 ******************************** *

Tsunade was covered in cuts as she struggled against her opponent. She knew she could easily heal them but since that would likely reveal who she was to her foe refrained from doing so. She heard Kiyomi's statement about killing Kanji, but when Hinata reported, "Their chakra is returning to normal," she relaxed slightly. Ikaruga responded by pushing Tsunade backwards causing her to trip on some rubble and fall the woman then prepared to stab her in the chest. "Oops, looks like you lose," she said smugly, "you should never drop your guard."

"You're free of his jutsu," Tsunade said noticing the other women running off into the woods.

"Oh I know, but I already told you killing you is for me."

However before she could bring the sword down the blade of one appeared through her chest with a kunai hitting her in the eye from the opposite direction which had been thrown by Tenten. Looking behind her opponent, Tsunade was shocked to see Kagura had thrown her blade like a dagger hitting the woman in the chest. Ikaruga looked down at the blade that had help killed her saying, "Kagura you…" before collapsing dead.

Having no idea as to who she saved, the Konoha missing-nin said, "I owed her that for helping that bastard to capture me. Believe me, she had that coming."

Kagura then turned to leave causing Tsunade to call her name. She paused just long enough to look back in confusion before leaping the wall and disappearing into the woods. Seeing Shizune also was covered in cuts she called into her radio, "Report."

 ******************************* **

Tayuya watched Naruto who in turn was watching Princess Fuku. It was easy to see both were haunted by their time with Kanji. Naruto had remained quiet after rescuing her, but had remained near her while Sakura checked her out to make sure Kanji hadn't done anything while she was unconscious. There was a lot she wanted to tell the blond man but figured that could wait until after the clean-up. The compound ruins had still been burning at the time as a result of a fire jutsu Kiyomi had launched down the escape tunnel. Fuku was the only slave still in their grasp but that was only because she had remained unconscious, unlike Taki, as the others had ran into the woods upon being free of Kanji's influence.

Tsunade had wondered how they had known, till Tayuya had explained about how Kanji's chakra felt cold and slimy. She suggested that feeling the disappearance of that was probably what had alerted them to their being free of Kanji. But she had noticed that her describing his as warmth had brought Naruto no peace even as she had needed to explain why it was they didn't feel it all the time. Her explanation had been that a person only tended to miss the sun when it disappeared behind clouds. She tried to explain to him that her mind was her own, but Ino had stepped up reporting, "I've blanked her memories about any details of Naruto having a harem also. To her the memory will be Naruto was looking for the missing agent of Koyuki. He stumbled onto Kanji because a bounty hunter had been using her image while looking for Princess Fuku."

"Thanks Ino," Naruto said brightening somewhat as he stepped up to her.

However his good mood faded quickly as Ino placed a hand on his chest and unable to meet his gaze said, "Please Naruto…I just need space right now…I'm not sure what is me or this jutsu anymore so please."

Tayuya had been about to yell at the blonde since she was in a sense playing right into Kanji's taunts. However Sakura stopped her and when she was about to shout at her the pink-haired girl whispered, "Calm down, she's been feeling unsure even before this all started."

"So the fuck what…that's the worst thing she could have said to him. You weren't down there that mother fucker was filling his head with all sorts of shit like that," the red-head replied just as softly.

Sakura looked up worriedly, but said, "Don't worry, he'll bounce back you'll see."

Tayuya wasn't so sure, but the matter was put on hold as Naruto scooped the princess into his arms. He approached Tayuya asking, "You ready?"

Tayuya nodded grabbing her lover just as he disappeared from the burning compound and they reappeared in the former Land of Noodles on the spot Tayuya had buried one of his kunai. Naruto woke Princess Fuku and after making sure the false memories about him had taken hold informed her they were taking her to her husband. Fuku had brightened immediately but as they neared his palace the woman began to fret more and more.

"I-I'm scared," she finally admitted, "He should despise me."

"He doesn't," Tayuya assured the woman, "I've explained the situation to him. He knows Kanji was controlling you."

"I still don't know how he did it," Fuku said, "But I still should have been wary of him. I just… was so lonely since Chikara was always so busy."

"I think it's best if nobody learns how he controlled you. But trust me as soon as Chikara sees you everything will be fine."

Once they reached the palace, they were quickly escorted to the governor's chambers. Tayuya could tell Fuku was mindful of the whispers about her as she passed both servants and visitors to the palace. Still the woman steeled herself for whatever greeting she would receive from her husband and tried to walk proudly through the halls.

Reaching the audience chamber she looked back with a little fear but Tayuya gave her a bright smile. The woman nodded at the support and pushed open the doors. She gasped at the sight of her husband since he was so skinny now. "Chikara," she said worried for his health.

She would have rushed to him but one of the samurai present recognized Naruto shouting, "That's him milord, the bastard's apprentice." This naturally caused all the men to grab for their swords.

Naruto seemed to shrink at the description so Tayuya shouted, "Shut the fuck up." Directing her attention to the governor she said, "Your wife wouldn't even be here right now if not for him."

"Is this true," Chikara asked standing from his throne.

"In a manner of speaking," Naruto said. He could see the lead samurai about to shout about how Naruto had been present three years before so cutting the man off added, "But it's also my fault she suffered for so long. He played your men off against me and used the chaos to escape. He even met up with me later to thank me…I should have stopped him, but I didn't realize just what he had done or really was at the time. I probably would have left him be if not for this woman's looking into it for you."

Chikara eyed both Naruto and Tayuya before telling his men to put their weapons away. Gazing on his wife, he raised his arms saying, "Darling, how I've missed you."

"Chikara," the princess shouted closing the distance in a heartbeat and nearly knocked him down.

Chikara wrapped his arms around her and almost as soon as she was snuggled into their warmth she began to cry. "Shh, my little sugar plum. It's all over now. You'll never suffer like that again I swear."

Naruto and Tayuya turned to leave the two lovers to their embrace, but Chikara stopped them saying, "Bounty Hunter, what of your reward?"

Rubbing her head in embarrassment she said, "Call me a softy, but I can't take money from a man who wanted nothing but the love of his life back."

"At least tell me your name."

Tayuya quickly henged herself to look like the Sound-nin she had met that night saying, "Kin Tsuchi." She then grabbed Naruto and shunshined them outside the palace. Before Naruto could say anything she asked, "Can you take me back to my hotel room?"

Naruto nodded, and a moment later she was back in the Land of Honey. Pulling away she said, "Well that certainly was an eventful night. It was nothing what I expected it to be."

Naruto tried to crack a smile but he still appeared to be lost in thought so trying to take his mind off it pressed against him saying seductively, "Now how about I reward you for saving me?"

She looked up to kiss him, but Naruto stepped back his eyes dimming as her attempt to seduce him backfired. "No, no, no," she shouted mentally as he appeared as he had as Kanji had taunted him that the jutsu was the only reason for the women around him wanting him.

She tried to set him straight but sounding defeated mentally he said, "It's late Tayuya…I should go."

Before she could stop him, he disappeared in a red-flash. Standing alone in her hotel room she could almost her Kanji laughing at her so kicked a chair into the wall causing it to shatter and shouted, "Fuck!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Recovering Lost Mojo Part I**

Tsunade walked towards the hotsprings that was located on Kiyomi's property. It had been three weeks since the successful raid on Kanji's compound. That was the same amount of time since Naruto had been with any of his lovers in an intimate setting. Oh, he still spent time with them, but the second things took a turn in a sexual direction he'd find some reason to take off. It had been going on for almost a month and all of his lovers were getting worried that it might never end. That was why she had called the meeting she was heading to. Tsunade sighed knowing that once she reached the hot-spring she would be receiving an earful from one red-head in particular. This time the Hokage would have to admit that she would somewhat deserve it, since she had argued for allowing Naruto time to snap back to his usual self on his own. Tayuya though had immediately refused and had argued against it saying they needed to act. Tsunade had countered that the harder they pushed the more likely it would be that Naruto would think it was simply the jutsu making them. She had believed the last thing Naruto truly wanted was for them to pull away from them and figured by doing that he would recognize they controlled their own actions.

Tayuya hadn't been swayed, so Tsunade had asked for a vote using her summons to inform those outside of Konoha. Since the vote had been a secret ballot no one knew who voted for what but in the end Tsunade had managed to enforce her decision. She just didn't think several weeks later they'd still be waiting for him to come around. It was just so unlike Naruto. At times he seemed to be his normal carefree self, such as when he was eating lunch with Ayame, or training with Sakura and Fu. He even still came by her office just to visit and chat like he used to when he was bored and the village was quiet. It seemed to her that he was trying to convince himself that they were the same people they had been before his receiving the scroll from Kanji. Tsunade knew they were of course; it was the dynamics of their relationship with him that had changed by becoming more intimate and sexual and when they tried to act on those aspects that was when he pulled back.

That was something that they all wanted to fix immediately and to that end she had decide to call everyone currently involved with Naruto to Konoha except for Konan for obvious reasons. Truthfully after the first week Tsunade had decided to request everyone come to Konoha, but it had taken another two for it to actually happen. Entering the bathhouse before the hotspring itself, she began to strip out of her clothes and had dropped her henge to appear as she now truly looked which if she had to guess was roughly nineteen years old. Staring at a mirror that was set up inside the changing room she smiled at her reflection, but it didn't reach her eyes due to all the setbacks Naruto's ambition had experienced lately. The most pressing being that the blond knucklehead that she loved was afraid that she and the other women he had come to rely on were only interested in him because of the jutsu he had been given. The others she would address with the rest of her fellow Harem members.

Stepping outside, she saw that she was the last to arrive. Much as she expected Tayuya sent a glare her direction before directing her ire back onto Ino. Tsunade looked around the forest themed area and saw that much like her the women present seemed to have lost their luster. Tsunade thought back to how she told Tenten that the reason they all needed to put Naruto first was because he was the lynchpin of the family that was being created by his actions. But it was also because he was the driving force that had inspired all of them to make their world better and with his pulling back that goal stood on the edge of collapse.

"If only you could see just how truly special you are my love," she thought before slipping into the water. She sighed as it warmed her up, before saying, "I'm glad you could all make it here."

Tayuya pulled her glare off of Ino to say, "Why wouldn't we come? It's our chance to have an audience with the high and mighty Tsunade."

Tsunade kept her retort to herself as she knew it wouldn't help the situation any. Besides she could see that it was a sentiment that was shared by some of those from outside of Konoha. Primarily, Yugito, Temari, and Matsuri, she couldn't fault them for it since to them it had probably seemed that Tsunade had decided and the rest of the Konoha-nin had gone along. That and due to Kin's abstaining, since as she said she wasn't technically a member of the harem, when the votes had been counted it had resulted in a tie so she had pulled rank and said the tie went to staying away from Naruto to show the jutsu didn't control them.

Needless to say Tsunade wasn't too surprised when her schedule had shown a meeting with Koyuki's manager to discuss Konoha supplying some shooting locations for the Spring Princess's next movie. Naturally the movie had not been on Tayuya's mind as she laid into Tsunade about her giving Naruto time to come around on his own. The two had butted head and nearly came to blows, but luckily Hinata had been there as her assistant and explained that she had also voted to give Naruto space. She had reasoned that the last thing Naruto truly wanted was to be alone, and by giving him that space it would convince him the jutsu wasn't subconsciously forcing them to stay with him. Tayuya wasn't convinced exactly until Hinata added that confronting him on the matter could be the next. Tsunade believed that Hinata saying doing it the other way around would perhaps lead him to believe they were angry at him for rejecting them which was a real possibility that he would do as the emotions of the time were still raw. Looking at Hinata now she believed the Hyuuga felt that things had calmed enough to force Naruto to recognize their feelings.

"Look Tayuya," Tsunade said keeping her tone civil, "You may not have liked it but the vote was a tie so…"

"So why was it what you wanted that won the day," Yugito said having used the teleporter seal inside her apartment after making sure her schedule for the next several days was clear.

Tsunade directed her gaze to her fellow blonde before saying, "Because the method you wanted to try had already been used by Tayuya."

"We still shouldn't have just…"

Tsunade held up her hand to silence Tayuya's response saying, "Look the giving him space method hasn't worked exactly either. He hasn't disappeared from our lives just pulled back and I know I'm not alone in saying I'm not happy with the current arrangement. Therefore today's agenda is to find a solution…" Seeing a bunch of suggestions about to be sent her way she stopped them saying, "But business before pleasure ladies. Sakura, how are Guy and the others doing?"

"They're alive only because of Guy's stamina," Sakura reported, "If he hadn't of been able to make it to the Fire temple from where they faced Pain then they'd be dead. But they are out of the worst of it for now."

Tsunade nodded, remembering the frantic message she had received from the Head Monk of the Fire Temple. At first she had thought it to be the bandits that had attacked it several months prior and were suspected to be behind the disappearance of a monk named Sora had returned. However she had quickly learned that was not the case and that the team of Yamato, Guy, and Kakashi that she had sent to secure the forbidden jutsu of the Tsuchigumo clan from missing-nin had run into none other than the leader of Akatsuki. Tsunade and the others, thanks to Konan, knew he wasn't the true leader but a public face for the organization. But since the man known as Tobi had yet to step forward acting on that information would prove hazardous to Konan since only two people in Akatsuki were privy to that fact.

Tsunade was worried about Konan since according to the report she had received from a semi-conscious Kakashi after he had been transferred from the temple to Konoha; Pain had been the only one that they had confronted although they couldn't be sure if he was alone. According to his report after defeating the bandits, Kakashi who had begun to suspect the man acting as a bodyguard out of a sense of honor to the granddaughter of the clan was in fact a jinchuriki ,had wished to talk to him. They had caught up to him after the man, Utakata, had been ambushed by six men that called themselves Pain. It was only due to Kakashi's observation skills, who had identified that the six men they fought seemed to share one will, as well as Guy and Yamato's might that they had lived to tell of the encounter. According to the report, Utakata had slipped away as the three Leaf-nin had fought the Akatsuki leader, but whether he had been caught afterwards or not they didn't know. She hoped that Pain being by himself meant he had simply been confident he could handle the jinchuriki and not that he suspected the recent setbacks that the organization was reeling from due in part to Jiraiya was a result of her turning against it. For the moment though Konan wasn't hinting in her rare messages that she feared such a possibility but that could just be her keeping things to herself. She couldn't fault the woman for hiding such things as when Naruto had learned what had happened he had very nearly left to challenge Pain. But in the end, he had relented when Tsunade had told him doing so could put Konan in danger as well as pointing out that if Pain could hospitalize three of Konoha's strongest. Then at his current level he wouldn't stand a chance.

Tsunade took in the information as did the other women present and she could see the worry on their faces. The Hokage in her felt a momentary burst of anger at Konan for holding back so much information on Pain, but knew the woman was straddling the line of betraying an organization or her friend. Giving up information on the group but not revealing anything about Pain was just how she was handling the conflict at the moment. At some point Tsunade knew the woman would need to make a choice and only hoped it was before matters with Akatsuki progressed too far.

"That's good," Tsunade said relieved and referring to the condition of her men, "What are your results from the tests you've performed on Yakumo?" Tsunade held back a sigh as a result of the face Sakura made that told her the results weren't good.

"I'm afraid she doesn't have much time left at all," Sakura reported sadly. "Her body is wasting away and it won't be much longer before it begins to affect her respiratory system or her heart. Plus she has been unresponsive to all my efforts to treat her."

"Do you have any idea why?" Tsunade asked causing her apprentice to nod.

"It took some pestering on my part, but Unkai finally admitted that she was born with the disease. The birthing had been difficult on Yakumo's mother and since she had already miscarried several times her husband feared what another attempt would bring about. A part of the reason so many of the Kurama…"

"I'm sorry did you say something," Kiyomi said responding to her old name not realizing she was not being talked to having been lost in thought. It was something that Yoruichi had noticed her fellow Bijuu was doing more and more lately which was allowing her mind to wander. Not to mention that although her face was obviously different from when they had both been in their old bodies, Kyuubi still reacted the same when she felt guilty about something. Yoruichi smiled remembering how the Old Man had always been able to tell when Kiyomi had been lying or hiding something so had learned what to look for as well. Seeing Kiyomi displaying those traits now, as she had for the past several weeks, Yoruichi wondered what it was.

However, she let it slide for the moment as Sakura said, "Um…sorry I wasn't talking to you, but about the Kurama clan."

"Oh," the Bijuu said her tone carrying a hint of melancholy.

Sakura ignored it to say, "As I was saying, the clan refuses to seek medical attention from the hospital due to the old rumors of the clan possessing such an incredible Kekkei Genkai."

"What do you mean rumors?" Tsunade asked confused. "Granted, Yakumo was the first to show it in my life-time but…"

She trailed off as Sakura shook her head in the negative before saying, "It never truly existed. The Kurama clan leader at the time of Konoha's founding created a fighting style that used genjutsu to lure enemies into a killing area littered with traps he had already prepared. As his opponents supposedly died by the illusions he cast he'd let one or two get away to spread the rumors. When those survivors would return with reinforcements and they saw the bodies of the men that had died as the survivors had claimed while under the genjutsu well it solidified the rumors."

"Wait…you're saying he was a fraud," Yugito said, "He managed to kill the first Raikage's brother if my history lessons are correct. What you're telling me is a man who was as tough as the First was beaten by smoke and mirrors."

Sakura nodded. "It's true…he was also killed by the First Raikage in turn during the First Shinobi War. I can only assume that the First Raikage kept it a secret so no one would learn his brother had been killed by someone who in theory was supposed to be much weaker than him. The First Hokage also knew his secret as he had defeated him during the founding of Konoha and despite his supposed strength being revealed to be a lie the First was still impressed enough to allow him to join as one of the founding clans. Still, with so many clans with legitimate bloodlines joining Konoha the Kurama didn't want their secret revealed so claimed that much like the First was the only one able to use Wood Release only the Leader of the Kurama could use theirs. Still the other members of the clan were amazingly proficient with genjutsu so the lie was believed."

"Wait a second," Shiho said interrupting the pink-haired medic," But what about that incident three years ago. From what I understand she was able to make illusions real."

"True," Sakura said, "and the reason for that were due to what had held the disease she was born with in check for several years. As I stated Kurama members refuse medical help to conceal the fact that there is nothing unique in their D.N.A. to even suggest they have the potential for a Kekkei Genkai."

Shizune spoke up in order to say, "It's seems a rather strange coincidence that Yakumo would mysteriously develop a fake Bloodline then.

"I know, and what gave her that ability is still unclear although the man that did it was known to us. The rule about not seeking medical help from Konoha medics unless they were Kurama was nearly broken for Yakumo's sake, however before that happened a wandering medic heard of the new parents' plight. He offered to cure the child and to even give her the abilities the clan boasted about."

"That was rather generous of him," Koharu said skeptically.

"Not really," Sakura said her tone holding distain for the medic in question. "His name was Shinno and I believe he used Yakumo as a test run for what he had planned for Amaru."

"You mean Shinno sealed some sort of creature inside Yakumo, why? Not to mention how did he even learn about the Kurama Kekkei Genkai being a lie?" Koharu asked shocked.

"Well since the Kurama couldn't take Yakumo to any of the non-Kurama doctors in the village they needed to find one that could help. Therefore, her parents pretended to be nobles and sought well known medics out. Shinno had already amassed a reputation as a first class healer at that point. But according to Unkai, he saw through their ruse, but told them not to worry as his only concern was for his patient. I believe the creature that took over Yakumo wasn't just her Id as we believed but a separate entity. Probably a precursor to that thing claiming to be the Zero-tails that Naruto faced during the Sky Country attack on Konoha. Shinno probably figured that at the very least once it took over that it would cause some havoc for the village. Once it was destroyed though her disease was no longer being held in check and so she's been wasting away."

Tayuya could see that most of the women that new the Kurama heir were sad at the news so asked, "Hey, why doesn't Naruto just heal her like he did me and Kin?"

Kiyomi seemed to get over her funk long enough to explain, "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. Healing the type of damage done to you was easy as it was caused in a single point in time so to speak. With Kin I simply used my chakra to speed along a recovery that would have happened naturally."

"Yeah, but what about doing what you did when you took over that body," Anko asked pulling herself out of the water to dry in the sun.

"There are two problems with that," Tsunade said before Kiyomi could answer. "The first being the nature of such a thing occurring again. Let's not forget that Kiyomi's chakra wave was classified as an unknown but beneficial event. There is still a lot of talk of it being supernatural in origin. But, if it happens again people are going to demand answers no matter how beneficial it was."

Koharu leaned forward from where she sat on the edge of the water and resting her elbows on her knees folded her hands in front of her face as she added, "Not to mention if such events continue to be detrimental to Danzou, he will suspect that whoever is behind them is against him."

"What do you mean?" Koyuki asked in interest, "Rumors of what happened spread all the way to Spring and considering the number of people it helped how could he possibly suspect a power aligned against him?"

Koharu chuckled behind her hands before replying, "When a man plots treason he sees enemies everywhere. Plus let's not forget that Kiyomi's taking over the Great Tree Shipping Company founder's body was a blow dealt to Danzou since he lost that company's services for secret Root projects." Koharu paused as she saw several women had forgotten that point so let it sink in before carrying on, "Now he's on the verge of ousting Yakumo and then suddenly another chakra event that mysteriously heals her puts an end to another of his schemes. He won't see that as a coincidence. Perhaps if it happened in the hospital again he could accept it as a quirk of fate, but as Sakura reported the Kurama refuse to visit Konoha Hospital to protect their secret. That would mean either increasing the area covered or changing the focal point so the Kurama compound would be hit. Considering they live on the outskirts of the village it would imply to Danzou someone or something was targeting her to heal her sickness. It wouldn't take a stretch of the imagination to figure Tsume, Tsunade, or I might be behind it since we are so opposed to Yakumo's removal."

"There is another issue as well…" Sakura began to add.

But she was cut off by Kiyomi who said, "There is also the relapse factor."

"Huh, what are you talking about," Fubuki asked sitting next to her princess.

"My powers could heal her, but it would only be for a short time if I used the method I did in the hospital. What I did there was use my chakra to heal damage done to the human body…however certain diseases can linger even after a body is healed. For example Sakura had received a blow to the arm from Fu that had left a bruise. When the chakra wave hit it healed and since it was simple damage once gone did not return. But the same couldn't be said for things such as cancer or other sicknesses."

Tsunade nodded saying, "True, many of the people with such cases had relapses. But due to our continuing to observe them we were able to save many of them. It may have temporarily cured them but by giving us a chance to prepare it gave us the edge. So although I'm hesitant to go that route I'm not willing to rule it out."

Kiyomi nodded agreeing with the Hokage, but said, "Nor am I. In fact I could heal her completely, but it would require a similar method as I used with Tayuya to heal her weakened body after I awakened her. I would need to press up against her to maximize the contact as well as to lower the chance of my chakra being sensed."

"I'm afraid that would be practically impossible," Sakura said turning in the water she was sitting in to look at the Bijuu. "Yakumo is watched at practically all hours of the day. Even as I examine her it is only with Unkai's handpicked personal guards or him present in the room. I haven't even been able to plant the locator seal on her. Plus Danzou would be aware that even if we used the more flashy method to heal her it would be likely she would relapse. He'd simply use that as a pretense to have the council strip her of her title."

"We still have a week before the next council meeting where we'll have to vote on the issue. If push comes to shove we'll have Kiyomi send out another chakra wave. At the very least it'll buy us some time," Tsunade said closing the subject for the moment.

"We still have to deal with the strife arising in the Training Force," Temari said changing the topic. "I've transferred several of the newcomers behind it back to Suna citing their inability to get along. However those that remained and several of the replacements are simply changing tactics. Instead of directly goading Leaf-nin to attack, they are acting as rabble-rousers to indirectly bring people to blows. I can't simply transfer them out since they aren't doing anything but stating opinions or bringing up past grievances. But if this keeps up the Shinobi Council back home is going to demand we return to the village. Gaara won't be able to ignore these events much longer."

Sighing, Tsunade said, "Asuma has basically given me the same report. It seems Danzou has managed to slip in a few agitators of his own on our side. Not to mention even breaking up the few fights isn't doing enough to heal the old wounds these bastards are reopening." Looking around the Hot Spring, Tsunade could see that morale was at a low that they've never before experienced since joining with Naruto. She personally believed it was due to how she had explained every family had a foundation stone upon which everything was built. Naruto was theirs and due to his pulling back from everything Harem related including his ambition it appeared as if his dream was on the verge of collapse. Taking in all the faces it somewhat galled her to admit that, since they were all competent shinobi so she felt they should be able to hold things together until he came around. But, Naruto was the spark that just made them all that much better and his way of thinking tended to just naturally bring people together. To Tsunade, that was never more evident than recently when Koharu had discovered what was happening at the prison. She would have to admit that never in a million years would she have considered asking Suna to help lock-down the prison by creating a Training Force composed of the two villages' shinobi. That was something Naruto did almost on instinct and it had taken months for more experienced shinobi like Danzou and Joseki, whom Temari suspected on the Suna side of the recent unrest, to even begin to counter it. Still Tsunade wasn't sure on how to fix it since as Temari pointed out even transferring out the troublemakers would just cause those that replaced them to change tactics. Not to mention it did nothing to solve the hurt feelings their actions left behind.

Ino surprised her by changing the subject again saying, "Plus there is Naruto's dating situation."

"What do you care you…" Tayuya began to say but began to shiver before directing a glare at Haku, who was sitting next to her, as the water around them grew cold quickly. The red-head sat back glowering but sighed as the water began to warm up.

Ino looked hurt, but ignored the question to say, "People are beginning to question why if Naruto and Sakura are an item that they haven't been out on a date again. I've held off their questions for as long as I could but they are getting persistent."

"Well maybe we could get him to take her out on one," Koharu suggested, "At the very least he needs to recognize that he can't just completely ignore the situations that we were already dealing with."

"If we do that though…" Ino began but trailed off sitting back in the water not wanting to admit that she didn't want to confirm Naruto and Sakura as an exclusive item even if at the moment his distance from the group was working in her favor.

Tsunade didn't exactly want to either, but said, "At the very least this is one fire we can get in front of so…"

"Hold on," Tsume said cutting the Hokage off, "Before we do that lets make sure that it is what we want to do. Naruto had asked me to keep this a secret before he began acting like a dumbass, but he had me working on a means to date everyone. It would still sort of be in secret, but it would allow us all equal access to him."

That surprised Tsunade but she smiled at his thoughtfulness asking, "How?"

"Simple we'd create a pair of new personas. As everyone here knows I've been supplying us with the formula that erases Naruto's scent from us as well as ours from him. If you've ever looked in the bottles I've provided you'll notice a piece of hair is located inside. This is what activates the formula telling it whose scent to erase."

Anko spoke up asking, "Your clan sells that stuff mixed with perfume. It's a huge seller in the village since people don't want to alert your clan when they're getting busy. I mean I'm glad for the freebies. But what does that have to do with Naruto dating us?"

Tsume smirked saying, "What you are unaware of is that the stuff you can get in the store is nothing compared to what I've been giving out. This formula is a secret known only to the Clan Leader. I mean think about it…if a rival village bought a bottle and separated the perfume from the formula then it would give our enemies a leg up on us."

"I take it they've tried before?" Yuugao asked crossing her arms as she leaned against a rock wearing a towel around her body.

"Yeah, but what they are unaware of is that formula gives off a scent that only Inuzuka can smell. We might not know who or what it is covering up but we know something is there. The formula I've been supplying gives no hint of the missing scent." Tsume smiled as she thought of her mate before saying, "Naruto asked me about this after I first began passing it out. He wanted to know if it was possible to create a scent rather than to just mask one. He wanted to be able to take all of us out, so since then I've been working on it."

"That was why you took all those chemicals from the hospital," Sakura said remembering how Tsume had taken some supplies a while back.

"Yep, I let Shizune in to what I was up to recently to create a pair of identities for us. I guess now would be a good time to come up with those details. That is if Naruto ever comes around to actually use the male identity to date again."

"That might allow us to date him in secret," Ino said speaking up, "But we still need to solve the problem of his not being seen with Sa…"

"Actually, I don't mind using the fake identity to date him," Sakura said surprising Ino as well as a few others.

"W-why," Ayame said trying to hide her desire for the spot, "I mean… why wouldn't you want to be seen as dating him?"

Sakura shook her head replying, "That's not it at all. I would love to be seen as his girlfriend by the village, but this is more so all of us can go out with him in public. That means both Naruto and whoever is with him will need to be henged. If I'm the face seen as dating him that means you'll not be able to be seen with as anything but a friend."

"Y-you're turning it down for me," Ayame said shocked, "But what about Hinata surely…"

"Unfortunately dating Naruto publicly in a true romantic way would cause him too much scrutiny. The elders of my clan frown on relationships outside the clan. Besides what I think Sakura means is that of all his lovers you are the only one inside the village that doesn't have the necessary skills to henge your outside appearance."

Ayame poked her fingers together and although everyone could tell she wanted the honor she still said, "I-I learned how to henge my chakra though couldn't…"

"Hey, it's alright," Tsunade said amused, "Besides it'll shake up the rumors about his love life and remind people that they shouldn't believe everything they hear."

"But I'm not the only civilian," Ayame said quickly.

Tsunami, having joined Karin, who had claimed to her genin protectors that something back home had required her personal attention, in coming to the village by claiming to have wanted to visit for a long time giggled before saying, "It's okay everyone can see how much you want it. Not to mention my son isn't looking for a new father and I'm fine with my relationship remaining secret."

"And if mine came to light it would call into questions all the actions I've taken recently." Koyuki then added under her breath, "Not to mention those annoying pricks the paparazzi would start hounding us."

Ayame beamed as she began saying, "Thank you," over and over again. Most of the women smiled except for a certain blonde that had recently wanted space.

"Still all this is a moot point unless we can get our man's head out of his ass," Tsume said retaking control of the conversation. Naturally the reminder caused most of the good cheer to disappear.

Ayame sagged back into the water saying, "I just don't understand it though. When it's just him and me at Ichiraku, he seems to be his old self. He even doesn't seem all that bothered if I flirt with him a little."

"I'm not surprised," Tsunade said after a moment, "He's the same with me. I suspect his desire to treat us all equally is responsible for his pulling away from all of us."

"What are you saying?" Tayuya said standing up angrily, "If it wasn't for some of us he'd still be fine with using the jutsu?"

"In a manner of speaking that's exactly what I mean."

"Hey! Just because your chakra was red before mine doesn't mean…"

"But it does," Tsunade said cutting the red-head former Sound-nin off, "It means we had a history before you even appeared in the picture. Just like Ayame and him. As such that means he has a greater understanding of how we normally act and therefore may be more comfortable being around us. For example when he eats at Ichiraku, he knows how Ayame normally behaved and perhaps due to her confessing her feelings is more inclined to believe the jutsu hasn't affected her to the same degree. The problem is Kanji knew exactly what to say to him to begin doubting our affections. In truth Naruto may have already been having doubts and Kanji's words just made them seem more real."

"That might not be the only reason behind his funk," Yoruichi said speaking up as she had watched Kiyomi and knew from the Bijuu's reaction to the current topic she was hiding something. "Why don't you tell us what you think it is, Kiyomi?"

The Bijuu in question looked up and feeling all the women's gazes turning towards her sighed before saying, "I believe I'm partly to blame due to something I did in order to bypass his seal." Seeing the women's gazes hardening she said quickly, "I didn't know it was still active…"

"Just get to the explaining what the fuck you did," Tayuya said angrily.

Kiyomi's glared at the woman but broke the stare down first saying, "Back during the training trip Jiraiya tried to train Naruto in how to wield my chakra. To that end he used a key that the Fourth had left him to open the seal partly. I took the opportunity to take over his body and very nearly escaped. Jiraiya managed to suppress me before it progressed that far. However it still left the seal in a weakened state."

"Jiraiya never reported that," Tsunade said shocked.

"I-I'm not surprised…I left him grievously injured. To this day I still don't think he ever told Naruto so he probably kept it to himself." Looking ashamed Kiyomi continued, "But in that moment I saw a way to escape. The reason I was able to take over was because despite how he may seem at times. He's always carrying a greater burden then he's let on."

"You didn't?" Yoruichi said leaning forward suddenly having an idea of what Kiyomi had done.

"Don't judge me," Kiyomi snapped, "That you've seem to have an inclination of what I did probably means you've done it yourself."

Yoruichi looked away saying, "I've never done that Kiyomi. When the jinchuriki of Kumogakure would attempt to take control of us they would sit before the Falls of Truth. What you've done is give that dark aspect of his soul power using your own chakra."

Kiyomi looked away but nodded before saying, "It was my hope that as his anger grew he'd eventually lose the will to keep me contained. I…I thought it would fade without me giving it chakra."

"When you first began to suspect this thing was affecting Naruto why didn't you put an end to it," Sakura shouted angrily.

Kiyomi could see the other women felt similarly so stood saying, "I…I didn't want to admit that another thing I've done had hurt Naruto. I…I'll handle it."

The women watched the Bijuu leave with various emotions and even after she left remained silent until, "What should we do," Hinata asked sadly.

"Simple, after Kiyomi handles what she needs to we remind that idiot that he's as much ours as we are his," Tsunade replied giving a smile that slowly began to appear on the other women's faces. "Here's what I have in mind…"

 ******************************** *

Kushina felt silly as she peeked around a corner nervously while dressed in her kunoichi gear and searching for what she believed was behind her son's depression of the last several weeks. However, she couldn't help it as over that time she had begun to fear some sort of haunting was taking place inside the seal. Not seeing anything she began to proceed down the hall which looked like some dark tunnel filled with pipes. She knew she could change the décor, but feared due to her current state of mind the seal would take on an even spookier appearance. As she traveled the corridors quietly, if not stealthily, she reflected on the past several weeks. They had been both a blessing for her as well as a source of worry. The good stemmed from the fact that for the first time since awakening she wasn't sharing her son with a harem of women. As such it had given the two of them a chance to truly get to know one another without it always seeming rushed. Not to mention she hadn't needed to constantly be on guard for the two lamps in the apartment representing the seal switching on.

Although one downside was even when the two of them were together she could tell that even if he was in the middle of laughing at something she had said as they joked around with each other a part of him wasn't joining in. Naruto did an excellent job of hiding it but Kushina could still tell. To tell the truth she was surprised by his lovers pulling back, but quickly came to the conclusion that they were showing Naruto that they could act independent of him if they wanted. The bastard Kanji had done an excellent job of convincing Naruto that his control was extending even into their subconscious and therefore had figured out that since the last thing Naruto wanted was to be left alone their pulling back was supposed to show him that he wasn't controlling them. It was a strategy that seemed to have gained a foothold in illustrating to Naruto what the woman considered to be the truth of the matter.

However whatever it was Kushina was looking for seemed to be preventing it from truly taking hold. She felt a pang of guilt since she could probably have done more to convince her son about her perceived truth of his harem's actions. But, what held her back from doing so was losing her unfettered access to him. Not something easily given up especially since as a result she had gotten to spend his seventeenth birthday with him. Granted, she knew for him it had been a bit melancholy since although he had seen many of his lovers throughout the day it had been in a less then intimate way. But he had pushed aside those feelings to enjoy the night with her as they finally got to spend another birthday together outside of the first. Thinking about it brought tears to the corners of her eyes as she remembered him even eating the cake she had imagined for the occasion just to make it seem all the more real for her. It was also the first time that Kushina had wished to be free of the seal as although the night had been special it had also been muted due to the lack of sensation. For example as she had lit the candles she had been unable to truly feel the heat of them. Instead it had felt like a memory of what it should have felt like. Almost like it was due to her having experienced such events in the past and without those memories she would have felt nothing.

She supposed that was why Kyuubi had so desperately seized upon the sensations Naruto's use of The Temptation Touch and Binding had created within the seal. But coming to the conclusion of how what little sensation she did feel in the seal worked had done little to solve her own growing need for physical pleasure. It was a problem being partly amplified by her son's lack of sex. This was due to the fact that since she had unrestrained access to him that meant he had the same with her and the one good thing she could say about the lights turning green meant she knew she would be left alone for a while to handle her own needs. Although Kushina knew those needs were all mental in nature that did little to calm her when she was feeling particularly randy. During the past three weeks she had been too nervous to even try fearing Naruto would suddenly appear and catch her in a compromising situation.

Kushina felt a desire to bring her hand between her legs to give herself a quick rub, but doubted it would end there. Shaking her head she thought, "Stop acting like a horny teenager and remember why you came down here."

Focusing on her task, she knew down was a relative term but considering the dark and dank condition of the tunnels it was easy to imagine she was in some underground passageways that led to a dank basement. With her focus once more attuned she recalled why she felt some outside force was preventing Naruto from seeing his lovers' pulling back for what it was. The first event had happened when Naruto had confronted Kanji. After he had overloaded the device sealing his chakra Kushina had begun to give Naruto as much chakra as she could in order to ensure he was in top form. However she had quickly needed to stop as something had felt…wrong about it. Almost like it was being pulled out and tainted making her son angrier and angrier. Granted, at the moment she doubted he would have needed any help in that regards, but Kushina now suspected that it was so a takeover could take place. Like her consciousness would hitch a ride with the chakra that was being pulled from the seal which would allow her to take over. Remembering the condition that had left her son in she had immediately begun to pull her chakra back. The unseen entity had immediately pulled for more and a sort of tug of war had begun between them. As she fought against the thing calling for chakra she could sense its anger and frustration both at her as well as life in general. It had left Kushina with the feeling that whatever it was it would never see anything to be happy about.

However that feeling was in turn what was helping her track down whatever it was. The maliciousness that was at the center of it scared Kushina since it could very well be something natural inside her son. After all, the life of a jinchuriki was rather difficult, although Kushina had mercifully been spared that life due to nobody except a handful of the most senior of the Konoha hierarchy knowing she had contained the Kyuubi. It had been rather nerve racking when she had finally confessed the truth to Minato. She had felt rather silly afterwards due to his simply smiling as he told her he didn't care about her being a vessel for what many considered the most powerful of Bijuu.

Learning that her son had not been so fortunate and as such had spent a considerable amount of his youth alone broke her heart. Still Kushina had a hard time picturing Naruto as the source of the hatred and pain she felt. Not that it was impossible for the anger to be Naruto's however it was difficult to believe the depths of it were.

Peaking around the corner she didn't see anything so headed down the corridor. As she walked she thought about the other reason she felt her son was being manipulated by the thing she was searching for. It would generally start in the morning or at night before he went to bed with Naruto vowing to at the very least to talk with his lovers. However something would then begin whispering and as time went by that whispering had grown steadily stronger. Mainly it would continue until his self-doubt would take over causing him to push talking to his lovers off for another day and then disappear. Only recently had she been able to sense it still, although weakly. While the whispering had stopped as Naruto had fallen asleep, Kushina could still sense the malice behind it. As Naruto slept, she had resolved to get to the bottom of things so that in the morning he wouldn't be greeted by the nasty murmurs which would attempt to install the doubts that had been keeping him distant from his lovers.

Reaching another corner she approached carefully and then poked her head around to make sure what she was searching for wasn't waiting for her. However suddenly something clamped down around her shoulder from behind causing the woman to scream in fright as her imagination ran wild about the ghostly spirit that was haunting her son getting the drop on her. She pulled free leaping away from the potential threat. Landing in a crouch she reached for a kunai more out of reflex then any plan to actual harm what had touched her. Focusing on the person she said, "Kyuubi!"

"It's Kiyomi now," the human Bijuu said annoyed both at Kushina's using her old moniker and as well as the startled scream the woman had let out.

Figuring they had lost the element of surprise the Bijuu simply began to walk further down the corridor leaving the confused mother behind.

"Hey," Kushina said quickly catching up with the Bijuu, "What the hell are you doing here? You and Naruto aren't…"

Kiyomi looked over her shoulder smirking at her former host's mother saying, "Oh you definitely know if we were and my consciousness definitely would be too occupied to be talking with you."

Kushina blushed at what the Bijuu was alluding to, but getting control of her embarrassment said, "Then what are you doing here?"

Kiyomi's amusement disappeared to be replaced with a look of wretchedness. "Putting an end to a plot I had believed would burn itself out."

"You mean you're behind what has been bothering Naruto," Kushina said growing angry. However, seeing how full of shame the Bijuu was Kushina began to calm as she remembered her son's words about trying to see things from another's point of view. With that in mind she realized that whatever Kyuubi had done she had done so as a prisoner doing everything she could to escape. Her emotions relaxing she asked, "So then… what exactly did you do?"

Kiyomi was obviously surprised at Kushina's calming down. Giving the woman a quick double glance she focused ahead again before saying, "You Konoha-nin never tried to master my powers so I doubt you are aware of some of the steps that are necessary."

"That's because as far as Konoha was concerned having you contained was enough," Kushina replied following behind the Bijuu trying to keep alert for any other surprises. Wondering how she had been snuck up on and much like her son had problems focusing she asked, "Where did you come from?"

Kiyomi sighed at her former host's inability to focus before saying, "I Hiraishined into your son's room and I am currently standing above him channeling my chakra into him. Now, if we can focus on why I am here?"

"Sorry… I was just wondering how you just appeared behind me," Kushina said properly chided.

"No I'm sorry," Kiyomi replied, "I-it's just that once again it appears that I'm hurting Naruto."

Sensing Kiyomi's true regret, Kushina placed a calming hand on the Bijuu's shoulder saying, "Hey, let's just focus on putting an end to it." A moment later she asked, "What exactly are we trying to end?"

Kyuubi smiled at the reassuring gesture before nodding and saying, "Yes, in any case as I was saying, there were steps in order to completely master a Bijuu's chakra. One of the most difficult was confronting ones inner self."

"How do you know all this? I mean Mito Uzumaki was your first host and all she did was keep you locked away from the world."

Kiyomi nodded before continuing, "True, but what I learned about it I did from the first jinchuriki, Old Man Rikudou."

"The Sage of the Six Paths," Kushina said in disbelief, "He was real."

"Of course he was, and probably what you could consider my father," Kiyomi said reverently. "Although he defeated and sealed the beast inside him. He only truly mastered its power years later after much trial and error. The first step to that was mastering his self and for that part he used a mystic falls located at his temple. That is where I got the idea." Kiyomi remained silent for several moments before sighing as she continued, "A jinchuriki seal's true strength is not the formula used, although this can help greatly. It's the will of the host. No matter how perfect the seal if the jinchuriki loses heart or will, then the seal can be overcome or even bypassed. I'm sure Naruto has told you how his friend Gaara used to be… rather unstable."

Kushina nodded before saying, "Yes, but after his defeat Naruto said he no longer suffered from those outbreaks."

"That is because Naruto's friendship gave him hope that he could one day be valued by the people of Suna. It also as a result strengthened his seal due to his desire to protect and shield his fellow shinobi from both the Bijuu he carried and the normal dangers they faced."

"Then what you did was to try and undercut Naruto's own will," Kushina said some anger bleeding into her voice. She saw Kiyomi's shoulders winced at the tone so she tried to hold her anger in check as she asked, "How exactly did you go about doing it?"

"Going back to the waterfall that I mentioned, I said the Six Path Sage mastered his own darkness by mediating in front of the falls. There he confronted a version of himself he kept hidden away from the world."

"That rather hard to believe as all the legends I've heard about him described him as a saint."

A small smile formed on Kiyomi's lips but it melted as she said, "No man of flesh and blood is without darkness. They simply rise above it. It was a necessary step since the Bijuu chakra of the Ten's tails was pure malice. Without knowing one's own darkness then it would one day completely corrupt the person using it as all the dark ways it could be used tempted them."

Kiyomi remained quiet as they approached a fork in the path. Kushina was about to ask which way to go since due to the conversation she was no longer able to concentrate enough to find the source of malice. Kiyomi without breaking stride chose the path on the left causing the former jinchuriki and now Bijuu in her own right to ask, "How did you know to go this way? Can you still sense it?"

"No… this path doesn't look familiar to you?" When Kushina shook her head in the negative the Bijuu smiled saying, "No I suppose at the time you were more focused on meeting your son." Kushina looked confused for a moment before a look of understanding appeared causing the Bijuu to say, "Picking up where I left off you could say that Jiraiya gave me the idea although Sasuke Uchiha made it possible."

"Huh, what do you mean? How did Mikoto's son make your plan possible?"

"Naruto does an excellent job of shouldering his own burdens and keeping them from people. His will was like steel and a reason for that was his goal to be Hokage. He understood just how difficult it would be but was so positive once he achieved it he'd have many bonds with others that he could cherish. I would know as I spent countless years trying to break free of the seal. Sasuke Uchiha gave me the one thing I had needed to make my dream of escape reality. He introduced Naruto to a lingering feeling of doubt."

"Are you saying Naruto had never doubted himself up till Sasuke defected?"

"Don't get me wrong. He doubted himself… but he always quickly squashed it as he concentrated on his next goal to attaining the position he dreamed of. Plus, on some level he never doubted that with enough time and effort he could achieve any result. Sasuke changed all that. Oh he never doubted he could and would bring him back… but he did begin to fear that no matter how much effort he put into it he would never be able to reestablish the bond of friendship that he shared with him and which the Uchiha was so hellbent to sever, something which Jiraiya constantly tried to pound into his head."

Surprised her husband's teacher would do such a thing she said, "I… I can't picture Jiraiya acting so coldly."

"He's coming from experience," Kiyomi replied after a moment as they approached an end to the corridor they were traveling through which ended in a door with a small pipe leading to the wall, "No matter how much Naruto wishes for Sasuke to return. Jiraiya knows that it is not going to happen if the desire is only one sided. His own history with Orochimaru is proof of that. With doubt comes anger and that was what I planned to exploit to escape. It nearly worked too when Jiraiya loosened the seal using the key Minato left him. Jiraiya just barely managed to restrain me long enough to retighten the restrictions on my chakra. Although it still left the seal in a weakened state and as a result…"

"You created me," a third voice called towards them as the door at the end of the passage way swung open. Kushina gasped as a person looking exactly like Naruto stood in the doorway although he had red pupils surrounded by darkness. "Although perhaps creating isn't the right word exactly, more like gave me enough chakra for me to manifest."

Kiyomi nodded before saying, "Yes…although what you hope to achieve now is impossible to say."

The dark version of Naruto smirked as he said, "My dream is the same. I'm going to become the real Naruto and then I'm going to teach this stinking village a lesson for all the times they've disrespected me."

Kushina and Kiyomi shared a look before the Uzumaki said, "Naruto… honey you don't…"

"Shut-up," the dark aspect shouted causing the red-head to take a step back, "You weren't there. You have no idea of the shitty life I had. Do you really think that smiling buffoon you met is who your son really is? He's just a mask that became real."

Seeing her son's face twisted in such a furious veneer as it spit its ire at her caused tears to appear in the woman's eyes as she said, "I-I so badly wanted to be there for you… to give you…"

"But you weren't," the Dark Naruto said coldly the words stabbing Kushina like a knife making her wonder if that was how her son truly felt about her. She began to hug herself as she felt on the verge of sobbing.

Kiyomi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder though as she said, "Don't let its words bother you. It is merely acting as I had wished it too. But this is why Naruto has been so… withdrawn lately. It is merely using his own doubts against him."

"It… that is so very cold of you, Kyuubi," The dark Naruto said, "There was a time when you would have called me the real Naruto."

"But you aren't," Kiyomi replied calmly. "You're merely a construct of his negative emotions given a semblance of life due to my chakra and are no doubt using the platform that had sustained Kushina's soul to maintain your existence."

Dark Naruto smirked saying, "You're only partly right. True, although you ripped the pipe from the dais she was lying dormant on the pipe itself is still active. But in all honesty do you think I've been able to influence him to such a degree off of the scraps of chakra that left me access too." The dark Naruto raised his hand and suddenly the corridor disappeared to be replaced by the Falls of Truth.

"How!?" Kiyomi exclaimed looking around in shock.

"Why you were just talking about it?" Dark Naruto said smirking, "You know you have some rather dark memories of this temple. Ah…betrayal, it's such a beautiful emotion, why it almost feels as good as when Sasuke slammed that Chidori into my chest." Kushina gasped upon hearing that causing the dark version of her son to say, "Oh I'm sorry did the buffoon fail to mention that to you. Makes you wonder what else he's hiding from you doesn't it." Focusing back on Kiyomi, he said, "Come on Kyuubi don't pretend you truly give a rat's ass about this buffoon's dream. These are the same people that locked you up for over a century and do you really want to be reunited with your brethren. They're the same ones that were always jealous of you and your power. Why I imagine they were snickering for years after abandoning you to the Uchih…"

"Shut up," Kiyomi shouted losing her composure, "I will not be lectured by some puppet that I gave an aspiration to become real."

The dark Naruto chuckled saying, "There you go again acting as if I'm not the real Naruto. If all it takes to be considered real is to be flesh and blood then once I break the buffoons will I'll be the one calling the shots because as you well know being considered real is a matter of perspective."

For a moment Kiyomi was confused as to what the construct of Naruto was alluding to. However a memory flashed of Madara confronting her saying, "Kyuubi you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy…energy that once was a single ultimate form." Hit by a revelation she thought towards the Dark Naruto, "Is that how you see me?"

The dark Naruto smirked as if it had heard her silent question. But then a pair of arms wrapped around it from behind and Kushina whispered softly, "I'm not sure what to think of what you are at the moment… but I do realize that you are an aspect of what my son must feel on some level and since you are a part of him… I love you too."

The dark Naruto's eye shot wide open at Kushina's words. It shouted, "Let go of me," however despite its words the construct of Naruto's dark emotions seemed to melt into the embrace. But then it felt as if the existence it had fought so hard to maintain was beginning to slip away and surprised the woman by pulling loose of her grip. Spinning it formed a Rasengan in its hand shouting, "Do you think that's all it would take, you spouting some nonsense about love to make me go away? I want…" The construct trailed off as it began to bring the Rasengan forward and Kushina could see tears appearing in its eyes.

Yet, before it could strike Kiyomi grabbed it by the neck from behind and almost before it had time to react the dark Naruto burst into red chakra as it was absorbed by Kiyomi. Kushina shocked by the sudden end asked, "W-what did you do?"

Kiyomi brought the hand she had gripped the dark aspect of Naruto with towards her stomach saying, "I merely reabsorbed the chakra I lent it."

Kushina could sense that Kiyomi was holding something back so asked, "But what about…well him. I-I think he just wanted a chance to exist to experience…"

"Kushina, the matter has been resolved," Kiyomi said rubbing her stomach almost maternally, "It was only a single small aspect of your son's personality unable to feel anything but the negative emotions that I needed to crack the seal. Those emotions exist in your son, but not to the extent it would have wanted you to believe."

Kushina wasn't sure if Kiyomi believed what she was saying. However as the alternative would be to once more let a darkness loose inside Naruto, she nodded and accepted the Bijuu's words.

 ******************************** *

Naruto awoke feeling surprisingly upbeat and was rather shocked when he didn't immediately begin to feel the insistent voice in the back of his head trying to remind him of Kanji's words about his lovers' reasons for caring for him. That wasn't to say his doubts had just disappeared, but they seemed more manageable. Getting out of bed, he had a strange sensation like someone had just left the room. But he shrugged guessing it was his mind playing tricks on him, and considering where his mind had been at the last several weeks he'd gladly take it.

Now though a new worry was entering into his head and that was how to approach his lovers. After all, it had been three weeks and although he had still tried to spend time with them. He would quickly put the brakes on anything turning physical. After taking a shower, he dressed and as he ate his breakfast he wondered on how to best approach the subject when there was a knock on his door. Upon answering it, he was surprised to find an Anbu waiting on the other side, "Um… yes," he asked disappointed although he had already known it wasn't one of his lovers.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the Anbu replied stiffly, "You've been summoned to the Hokage's office."

"Any idea why," he asked although he doubted he'd get an answer.

"No," the man said before disappearing into smoke.

Naruto closed the door and wondered what Tsunade wanted. He reasoned it was for official reasons since she had sent an Anbu and not one of his other lovers. He sighed and began to mentally berate himself for taking so long in getting over his funk. He shook his head to clear his head to prevent a darkening mood from setting in and resolved to show each of his lovers just how much they meant to him. He was aware they had gathered in the village the night before although Karin seemed to have left already as had Tsunami, with the civilian traveling much slower.

Stepping out of his apartment, he locked it behind him and slowly walked to Tsunade's office. He hoped to find her alone and although he could sense Koharu nearby wanted the reasons for his summons to be unimportant so he could plead for them to forgive him for his recent withdrawal. He knew his way of handling things had been childish, but his extreme fear that everything was based on the jutsu made it almost seem impossible to confront. Every time he had tried to talk himself into bringing it up something would whisper his deepest concerns to him. One such example having been before going to sleep the night before and sensing his lovers gathering he had nearly headed to their private hot-springs. But just before getting out of bed his inner voice had said, "And do what exactly? Ask them, 'Hey are you sure none of you are being controlled?' Never mind the fact that even if they are, they'll quickly assure that they aren't. Face it, the only reason you've known any of their sweet caresses is because of that jutsu. You're nothing special you couldn't even save your best friend and you expect to change the world." He had fallen asleep to the voice's dark laughter as he just curled up into a ball feeling so very small.

Reaching the office, he was about to knock when Tsunade voice beat him to the punch as she called, "Come in Naruto."

Feeling bolstered by the fact that if she was using her mark it meant that both his lovers were likely alone in the office. He entered happily but stopped upon seeing the serious look on their faces. Taking note that although they were alone Koharu was henged to look like her natural age instead of her more youthful appearance, he asked, "What's wrong? A-akatuski hasn't gotten their hands on the Six-tails have they?"

"I'm afraid we still do not know what the Six-tails status is. Although it appeared he got away as Pain fought Kakashi and the others. We can't be sure if Akatsuki caught up to him since then," Tsunade said her tone grave.

"T-then what is it?" He said worriedly splitting his focus between the two women.

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face as she rested her elbows on her desk to hide her mouth from her lover. Her voice carried the weight of her authority as she said, "The reason we've called you here is due to a need to address your recent dereliction of your duties."

"Huh," Naruto said elegantly, "I… I mean if this is about my…"

Koharu still henged as her seventy year old natural age attracted his attention saying, "Naruto perhaps you are unaware that it has been over a month since you've taken an official mission for the village."

Both women could tell the last thing Naruto expected was for them to be talking about his performance as a shinobi. Tsunade took the opportunity of his looking at Koharu to push a sheet of paper towards him. After the young man picked it up to look at it he asked, "Um what's this?"

"That is a list of D-ranked missions, as well as your scheduled physical evaluation that you will need to perform today." Tsunade said her tone telling Naruto she wasn't in the mood for debating the matter.

However, Naruto couldn't stop himself from saying, "Ah come on I've been training all this time… I mean I can understand needing to…"

"Naruto," Tsunade said cutting him off, "You are a genin and per Shinobi code 9612-42b you need to perform tasks appropriate to your current rank. D-ranked missions are exactly what a genin should be performing without the benefit of a team. And while we are aware you've been spending a great deal of time at the training field these several weeks that does not excuse you from performing mission unless you ask for permission, which you didn't do."

Naruto sagged his shoulders before he said, "Alright… I guess I'll go get started." Making his way to the door, he walked slowly towards the door making it obvious he was hoping for one of them to stop him and let him know they were kidding or that they wanted to talk to him about his recent behavior. However even after he opened the door and no one stopped him they could hear him mumble, "Dog walking, man I hate dog walking."

 ******************************** *

Nanabi stood a little straighter as the seal the prison used to restrain her chakra switched off. The other prisoners around her also straightened up as their chakra became accessible again. Taking in some of the faces of her fellow prisoners, she imagined that many of them would have joined up with Akame just to have access to their chakra again. Still Nanabi only felt halfway complete due to her in ability to use her Bijuu chakra as it was being mostly sealed by Kyuubi.

Nanabi ignored the anger her inability to remove Kyuubi's seal usually gave rise to in her to focus on the task before her. Spending a moment she studied her fellow inmates who surrounded her and were also waiting for the signal to begin the day's training. Although to be honest it felt more like a test than just the usual being put through their paces.

The inmates were crowded inside a room within a compound the chunin guards of the prison used for training. On the other side of the door that the prisoners were waiting behind lied a room that could be modified to reflect almost any environment. Usually it was mocked up to look like the prison's interior so the guards could practice what they would do in case the inmates ever got loose. Over the past several weeks Nanabi and her fellow prisoners had engaged in battle in several types of environments. Usually their opponents would be other new recruits to Akame's scheme. During these mock battles it was stated that they didn't want the inmates to kill their opponents although it still happened. To Nanabi's surprise Akame almost seemed to silent praise the more bloodthirsty inmates due to his general disdain for their lives. Upon receiving a report of a death or even witnessing one he'd often shrug his shoulders and whisper to his number two man Bekko. The second in command would then mark something down on a clipboard he'd carry as they observed the training sessions. This left all the prisoners with the impression that being as aggressive as possible during these training sessions was actually a plus.

Another thing that surprised Nanabi was that the training wasn't geared towards making the inmates act as a team. Instead it was as if Akame was simply culling the herd of the weaker prisoners. For what though she wasn't sure as she was still having trouble figuring out why they would allow the number of prisoners to drop. After all, if the enemy they were supposed to attack was Konoha then the Bijuu figured they would need every able body person they could get. Therefore Akame was either a quality over quantity type, or he had something else in his pocket that he felt would give him an edge.

Nanabi's focus was pulled from her thoughts as Akame's voice began speaking through a speaker. "Good morning comrades. Although I imagine as you sit there waiting for the starting bell you probably are finding it difficult to enjoy it. Well in the interest of elevating your mood you'll be pleased to know this is the final hurdle before officially becoming one of the soldiers that will remind the world what it is to be shinobi. Good luck… oh and try not to die."

Suddenly a buzzard sounded and the door to the room swung open. Nanabi had positioned herself to be the first through it, and although that might have been a mistake if someone was waiting for her on the other side. She figured as long as she didn't hesitate, that if someone was there they would be as surprised as her at the sudden start and would be unprepared enough to miss the first person through. Running forward, she cleared the doorway where she was both surprised and disappointed to find no one waiting for her. The other prisoners began to follow her out to find the area was configured to look like a typical small one street village.

Although the buildings were complete it was obvious that they had been used many times most likely in scenarios on how to subdue escaped criminals in such an environment. As a result of the damage it gave the air of an abandoned town due to the lack of other people. Nanabi could feel the rest of her fellow inmates shifting uncomfortably behind her since they all knew that something was there to test them. Not wishing to be grouped in with the rest of the crowd she began strolling down the center of the street as if she owned it. Her reason for putting herself at such risk was simple. She needed to be viewed as one of the more highly valued soldiers in the coming rebellion. But whether it was for the sake of Kyuubi's plan to bring down the impending revolt or her own ambitions she wasn't sure of at the moment. The truth was Nanabi wasn't even sure of what she wanted either, outside of taking full possession of her new form. If she could break Kyuubi's seal, which would expel her will from it and was also denying her full possession of her Bijuu chakra, she would have no need of playing along any further. However she was still drawing a blank on what to do after, something that was annoying her greatly. The reason being that for close to over a hundred years, having been the second Bijuu captured by the man that would become the First Hokage, she had longed for her freedom, but apparently had no idea on what to do once attaining it.

Nanabi's boldness paid off as out of the first two buildings she passed two large men burst from the walls shouting, "Ta-da." Spinning towards the threats and recognizing the Legendary Stupid Brothers of Fujin and Raijin, she felt a small measure of relief as they headed straight for the other prisoners. It didn't last though as she felt a presence land behind her. Turning again she came face to face with Mizuki who gave her an amused smile as he said, "Aren't you the brave one?"

Nanabi leapt back creating some distance and as she entered her fighting stance only relaxed somewhat as Mizuki having remained completely relaxed said, "Hey now, there no need to fight… well unless I don't like your answer to my proposal."

Nanabi scoffed as she replied, "Proposal? Is that what you were calling it? Funny, to me it simply sounded like an offer to be one of your whores."

Mizuki's face grew dark as he said, "Sounds to me like that's a no. What a shame really guess it's important to remind you why some of your fellow kunoichi were so quick to accept my protection."

Nanabi scowled but could understand why some of the other women had joined with Mizuki as it was obvious that the warden viewed him as something special. Due to his status, one of the women Mizuki had taken a shine to had not needed to bother with any of the training the rest of the new recruits had. Not to mention it had afforded her protection from any of the other predators the prison had to offer, besides the one she had aligned with.

Nanabi much to her surprise found herself unwilling to follow suit even though it would fulfilled some of her goals. The most obvious being gaining a good position in Akame's rebellion, the other though was a baser need and that was to enjoy the thrills of sex in her new form. She had little doubt that Mizuki would quickly use her in such a way and that coupled with the inside track to Akame's plan would be killing two birds with one stone as it were. Still, even with her knowing that something prevented her from agreeing to become one of Mizuki's protectorates. Whenever she thought on it though, she always came back to an image of her host's lover cradling her or tenderly stroking her skin after a bout of love-making. Of course, that was all it was, an imagine, since the one that had been in that situation had been Fu. But still something told her being with Mizuki wouldn't have any such moments.

But outside of that reason and although it was the more difficult path to where she wanted to get to, she figured another way to becoming one of Akame's more trusted soldiers was to kick the man standing in front of her ass. Therefore tightening her stance she replied, "Sorry, but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Is that so?" Mizuki asked his features shifting as he activated his Animal Curse Mark turning into the humanoid tiger form the mark gifted him with. The man then charged at her holding his clawed arm behind him. Once he got within striking distance he swiped at her stomach hoping to spill her guts all over the ground. She leapt back managing to avoid the blow, but Mizuki allowed his momentum to spin him around so he could lash out with a foot. The heel connected with her face, sending the Bijuu flying into and through one of the walls of the mock village's buildings.

Landing inside the empty building, she picked herself off the floor only to see the woman that's vest read only zero-zero-zero, sitting in a window sill. She seemed disinterested in the entire battle taking place outside but said, "Perhaps you should have said yes to his offer."

Nanabi glared at the woman, who was wearing a dark pair of sunglasses, as she replied, "Thanks for the advice but why don't you mind your own business."

Far from being insulted the woman smiled as much as she ever seemed to let herself before saying, "Are you sure? I could handle your little problem for you."

Nanabi got back to her feet as she said, "Again thanks, but like I told him I can take care of myself."

A second later a roaring Mizuki burst in through another section of the small home's wall with his arms outstretched to strike at her. Nanabi raised her arm in an upward swooping motion and as if responding to her will a column of stone shot up from the ground catching the beast man in the stomach as he flew towards her and shot him up through the roof. Nanabi began walking towards the hole she had made in the wall but looked back to see the surprised look on the woman's face.

Nanabi smirked before stepping outside to see where Mizuki had landed. She couldn't blame the woman for her surprise as she doubted there was anyone in the world that could do what she had just done which was use Earth Jutsu without using handsigns. Granted, there were people, who could use sand or water in a similar manner, but the earth elements greatest strength was also why it wasn't such a great offensive weapon and that was the solidness of it. Therefore due to that solidness it required a massive amount of chakra to manipulate. That wasn't to say people hadn't thought of ways to use it offensively, but still for the most part unless in a cave were a person could literally bring the house down, the attacks were slow and unwieldy. Not to mention they often required quite a few handsigns to perform.

Her best example of why Earth jutsu were lacking in offensive capability stemmed from how her body was captured. Nanabi had heard the story from Kyuubi, who had learned as much as she could once the seven-tails had taken the body, about how in the final clash her body had used an Earth Dragon. The old genin that had captured her had countered with a Water Dragon. In the clash between jutsu the more malleable and less chakra intensive Water Dragon jutsu had eventually won out and due to all the chakra necessary for the Earth Dragon had left her body near exhaustion.

But now for Nanabi, Earth Jutsu almost seemed to require no chakra and responded to her beck and call almost as if it was made up of water. She believed this was due to her extreme proficiency with Earth chakra as a result of her time in Fu as well as her host body's own natural talent with it. As she thought of her new talent for Earth Jutsu she drew a parallel to a man she remembered facing when the Senju had come to capture her. He had been so proficient in water jutsu that he could use it in even the most arid of environments and could seemingly create a lake out of a desert.

Reaching the middle of the street, she could find where Mizuki landed, but he found her jumping from the top of a building and landed behind her. He reared his clawed hand up into the sky to slash open her back, but a serpent of stone rose from the ground to coil around her. Mizuki's claws slashed the stone snake causing sparks to shoot off. At the center of the jutsu Nanabi spun and pointed at where Mizuki was standing causing the stone snake to uncoil and launch itself at Mizuki catching him in the chest. The jutsu picked the man-beast off his feet carrying him through a building before smashing him into the ground. The building he went through collapsed causing the area to get covered in dust and temporarily obstructed her view.

It settled down moments later to reveal an extremely pissed of Mizuki snarling and foaming at the mouth. Nanabi took no small measure of pride in seeing some of the foam was reddish indicating he had some internal injuries. Mizuki charged at her roaring in anger so she spun creating another stone snake that she sent flying at her opponent. This time Mizuki was ready though and used his claws to smash his way through the jutsu. Reaching a claw out towards her, Nanabi countered by stomping the ground causing a small pole of stone to shoot up hitting the man in the jaw. He stumbled backwards so she held her hand back as it to punch him and several large pieces of stone gathered around her fist creating a stone gauntlet which she smashed into his head. The blow sent Mizuki down to his knees and he used one hand to prevent himself from completely collapsing. He screamed in pain though as a spike of stone shot through it before unraveling to pin it to the ground. He tried to use his free hand to pull his other one free but a stone snake shot from the ground wrapping around his wrist. It pulled his arm back leaving him wide open for the Bijuu.

Nanabi walked with a deliberate sway in her hips as she willed a blade to appear on her gauntleted hand. "Looks like you're the one in need of protecting."

Before she could brandish her weapon towards him though she felt her seal switch back on as Akame's voice called through the loud speakers, "That's enough. I believe we've seen all we need too." Nanabi directed her attention towards her fellow new recruits and saw a good portion were still alive. She noted that the two brothers appeared none the worse for wear so suspected the sudden end of the test was due to Mizuki's predicament. She wondered briefly what made him so special since Akame hadn't ended any of the other sessions even when some of the prisoners had taken their time in killing their opponents.

However for the moment she let it go as the woman with the triple zero number walked by and snidely said, "Lucky for you that ended when it did Mizuki. I'm sure Akame would grieve losing his favorite pet. I wonder what makes you so special."

A now human Mizuki glared at the woman holding his injured hand responding, "Shut it crone. I don't even know why Akame bothers with you."

"Jealous," the woman replied with an amused smirk, "It's because I'm special too." She then lashed out kicking him in the side of the head sending him into unconsciousness before turning towards Nanabi to say, "But I'm not the only one am I. You are going to bear some watching after all."

The woman then began walking towards the exit she presumed that Mizuki and she had entered from. Nanabi was left with more questions than answers such as why did Akame keep the woman around since she didn't seem to have any intention of helping him, at least from what the Bijuu had seen. Yet unlike Nanabi, the woman didn't seem to hide that fact. Turning to head back towards the main prison to grab a hot shower, Nanabi figured at the very least if the woman was interested in her it would be prudent to return that interest.

 ******************************** *

Naruto landed on a tree several miles from the village and wondered why his first mission for the day was so far outside of it. Normally when doing a dog walking mission as a genin, his team had gone to the Inuzuka kennels since besides having the best veterinarians. Everything and anything to do with even civilian dogs generally was handled by an Inuzuka business. Hoping this mission wasn't the canine version of chasing after Tora the cat, he looked for his person of contact. He spotted Tsume in the distance and felt elated but considering the businesslike reception he had received from Tsunade and Koharu quickly got a hold of himself. Dropping to the ground he ran up to his lover whose face remained impassive so said calmly, "I'm here for the mission."

He noticed a collar around his lover's neck as she studied him before she said, "Here take this."

Looking at what she placed in his hand he saw a leather lease but not seeing any canine was about to ask where its owner went when she turned away from him. Immediately he could see that the end of the leash was connected to the collar around her neck and before he could ask why she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Tsume stood before him naked except for the collar. Shocked Naruto began to say, "Tsume… what's the meaning…"

However the woman without turning to face him placed her finger against his lips as she said, "Don't say anything. Just do as the mission says."

He could hear several emotions in her voice the most prominent being embarrassment. But before he could find the words to say something she dropped to all fours and began walking pulling him along. Naruto couldn't imagine what would possess Tsume to do what she was. It was just so unlike anything he'd expect from her due to her pride.

As he followed behind he tried to keep his head straight ahead but being a young man couldn't completely ignore the fact that his naked lover was allowing him to walk her through the woods like a dog. Again and again he tried to understand why she was doing it until it hit him like a slap in the face. She was doing it for him. She was doing something so far removed from what her pride would normally allow to in order to show him how much she cared for him. Still it had shown as she walked stiffly with her head down that her pride was warring with her. It also made him feel like a complete fool for allowing Kanji's words to solidify the doubts he had begun to feel. It made him feel like a bastard for even having doubts in the first place.

Stopping he wanted to tell his lover it was enough but when he called her name she looked up with a look that told him that Tsume wasn't exactly home any longer. The woman turned completely as he let go of the leash her face showing him that her animal side had taken over, which only made Naruto feel worse about his behavior of the past several weeks. Both Tsume and Hana since their involvement with him had not slipped into their more primal side. The reason they had explained being that as long as they were kept well satisfied sexually there was no need for it too. However, due to his recent neglect he figured she had now simply as a result of her own desire that her actions would lead to a romp with him.

Tsume proved this by nuzzling the crotch of his pants with her nose. He felt a little embarrassed by the fact that despite telling himself seeing Tsume debase herself for him wasn't something he wanted the fact of it was that it was a rather erotic sight. Reaching down he cupped her face before saying, "Alright, I get it."

Tsume's face lit up almost innocently if that term could be applied to what they were about to do. She quickly spun around tripping slightly on the leash still connect to her collar. Naruto reached down and took off the collar before tossing it away. Tsume although still lost to her animal lust recognized the gesture of removing the collar turned around again to lick her lover's face. Naruto laughed softly as she rose up on her knees and her tongue tickled him as she showed her affections. She then dropped to all fours and this time pawed at his crotch like a dog would a door when it needed to go outside. Naruto spun her around before releasing his cock and rubbing it along his lover's wet slit asked, "Is this, what you want?"

Tsume whimpered at the contact and then howled in pleasure as Naruto in one push buried himself balls deep into his lover. Naruto immediately began churning her passage as fast and as hard as he could not just to give Tsume what she needed, but also found it difficult to control himself due to the long absent and missed sensation of having his dick completely surrounded by the warmth only a woman could provide. Still even though it felt like he could blow at any moment he wanted Tsume to enjoy it as much as him so resolved to last until she climaxed.

As their bodies continued to move and writhe against each other, Tsume looked over her shoulder. Naruto was always struck by the way some people would describe their lovers as animals in bed. He assumed those people never had been with an Inuzuka since the look Tsume was giving him was anything but the sultry and lust filled ones he received from his other lovers, including Tsume when not lost to her Inuzuka blood. Those looks of lust always screamed to him, "I need you," or "I want you to mess me up." However, the look he was receiving from Tsume and had from Hana was saying, "You're my mate." But it didn't have the same undercurrent of sexual tension, but at the same time implied some deeper meaning. He supposed that in a sense at this moment as far as Tsume was concerned they were man and wife.

Tsume looked away and lowered her head to the forest floor changing the angle he was stroking her insides from. Her voice moans grew more pronounced and when she looked back her eyes were filled with the lust that only a human could give and when he smiled to say, "Welcome back." He barely got the first syllable out of his mouth before she reached back and grabbed his jacket to pull him towards her into a heated kiss. Their tongues dueled one another, and as soon as Naruto reached down to fondle one of her breasts she pushed him away. She followed him backwards until he landed on his back and sat atop him with her back facing him.

"What?!" Naruto said surprised as he stared up at his lover.

Tsume turned her body around while still impaled on the blond's fat dick. When she was facing him again she said, "Shh, I want you to sit there and watch as I take what you've denied me these past few weeks." With that said she placed her feet flat on the ground and spread her legs widely. She then used her powerful thighs to slowly raise her body up giving Naruto an excellent view as his dick inch by inch emerged from her love tunnel.

When only the tip remained buried inside her, she just as slowly lowered herself causing both of them to hiss their approval at his length once more spreading her insides with its intrusion. When she bottomed out she'd simply start the process all over again except a little faster each time. After several minutes Tsume was pounding herself downwards and screaming her enjoyment as his fuck stick hit her deepest spot. She was also aided by Naruto who reaching beneath her thighs aided her on each upstroke.

Tsume hands which had been resting on her knees as she raised and lowered herself moved to her young lover's chest as she neared her release. Staring into his eyes she moaned, "I-I missed this…not just the….sex…fuck…the connection too. Y-you feel it don't you."

Naruto met her gaze and although the lust was there now, he could also see the look her animal side had given him earlier. Naruto understood then that to Tsume this wasn't just a fling and that she was in fact saying in words what her animal side's gaze had conveyed, "You're my mate."

Naruto pulled his hands from beneath his lover's thighs and cupping her face pulled her lips down towards his before saying, "I do." They kissed passionately and lovingly as their orgasm ripped through the pair. Naruto deposited three weeks' worth of pent up release deep into Tsume's milking channel.

After having her insides flooded Tsume broke the kiss and sat up. She slowly raised herself off of the cock impaling her and hovering above it allowed some of the semen mixed with her own love juices to leak out and coat his love muscle. She then sat back down making sure not to impale herself on him again but used her pussy to rub their combined fluids into his skin. She then leaned down to rest her head against his chest to listen to his heart as it returned to normal.

Once it did she asked while also rubbing his chest, "Do you know why I'm with you? Not your plan but you."

Naruto shook his head no, since although she had agreed to help him they had never talked about their more personal relationship. Part of the reason had been due to Tsume trying to keep him at arm's length. Giving him some insight into why she said, "You know my husband left me right?"

"He's an idiot."

Tsume giggled lightly, a rather unusual sound from her as it was a more feminine sounding than he was used to. "That goes without saying," she said amused. But she took on a tone of seriousness as she added, "But the truth is… I'm not blameless in it either." Pulling her head from his chest she met his gaze her own softer than he had ever seen it outside of being lost to her animal side as she said, "I loved my husband. He gave me my two wonderful children… but in return I couldn't give him what he needed."

"What was that?"

"A chance to feel like a man," the Inuzuka matriarch replied, "I was the youngest Inuzuka clan head in history and some say the longest serving. As a result I could never let my guard down…even when in the bedroom."

Naruto began to understand where Tsume was going and imagined that she also needed to be in charge even during their love-making. He was surprised since he imagined the animal side was meant to overcome this so asked, "He couldn't make you submit even when… well you know."

Again Tsume let loose a feminine laugh as she said, "Acted like a bitch in heat." When he nodded she answered, "It's true that Inuzuka males never enter into the Lust. Some say it's because ever since the clan's founding only females have ever been in charge…but that isn't to say even if they mate us we recognize them as the stronger." She pulled herself so that she could stare down into her lover's eyes as she said, "The amazing thing is my inner bitch does recognize you as stronger…but you calm her too." Lower her head so that it rested on his shoulder she said, "I don't know if that makes any sense."

Naruto did understand since he imagined it was also why the thought of any of his lovers being with him solely due to the Binding had scared him so. But hearing Tsume's words could only say, "I'm sorry."

She hushed him softly before kissing him gently before saying, "I understand what it was you feared… it was partly my fault again as well. I should have told you all this before…but again I was afraid to let anyone in too close."

"I should have talked to you all about what I was beginning to fear," Naruto said in reply.

"Yes you should…but that is what a relationship is. Making mistakes and overcoming… the important thing is not to keep things to yourself until they reach a point where they can't be dealt with."

Upon receiving Naruto's nod, Tsume leaned up and seeing his dick hadn't softened reached for it saying, "Good, now that the mushy part is out of the way I still have some time before your next mission." Leaning down she took his dick in her mouth and began showering it with all the pent up lust she had needed to endure for the past several weeks as Naruto wondered what was in store for him next.

 ******************************** *

The room was deathly silent as the two combatants stared each other down. After several heartbeats they charged and after passing each other the younger let out a grunt as she grabbed her stomach where she had been hit. "Winner Hinata," the Hyuuga branch member shouted upon seeing the clean hit.

The room erupted into a small murmur at the victory especially since although the elder sister had improved a great deal since her own days as a genin. Hanabi was still considered the heavy favorite in their spars. Hanabi stood up before facing her sister and bowing an action Hinata match. The sisters then bowed to their father. Hiashi stood saying, "Hanabi your concentration was lacking. Your opponent may only be Hinata but that is no excuse."

Hinata kept from flinching at her father's tone, but his remark still stung bitterly. "Yes father," the young girl replied with a stiff bow.

"Hinata, you were adequate," Hiashi said sternly before turning and leaving the room followed by Hanabi.

Hinata turned ignoring some of the looks she received fearing she may tear up since some of them were quite sympathetic at least from the Branch Family members. However, although disappoint it appeared her father still saw her as a failure she refused to let it bring her down. Due mostly to the fact that despite her father's words Hanabi had been fully focused on the fight and had still lost. She entered her room and allowed a small smile to grace her lips before stripping out of her practice clothes and showering. Her spirits continued to rise since with her victory against her sister it meant she had reached one of her goal and therefore was deserving of the reward she had set for herself.

Shutting off the water to her shower she toweled off before stepping out of it. She moved to stand in front of her mirror and wiped it clear of the mist so that she could see her reflection. She then activated her bloodline limit. Taking a deep breath she released the genjutsu that hid her chakra's color and did feel tears enter her eyes as a brilliant red showed up. Having not looked at her chakra since the night Sakura had joined the Harem having denied herself the knowledge of what color it currently was as a way to focus on getting stronger. She believed that truthfully it had changed that very same night due to what Naruto had not only promised her, but also because he had told her how much he cared for her.

Putting the genjutsu back in place her chakra turned blue again and she left the bathroom still naked but uncaring. Granted she was alone, but in the past strolling naked through her room was something she could never picture herself doing. Picking up the Kimono she held it up to admire it, but felt a frown threaten to mare her features. It was due to Naruto's pulling away from her and the others. Hinata had been hurt a great deal by his pulling back, but in the end had come to believe it was due to the doubt he had about some of his other lovers. Mainly the ones he had the least amount of interaction with, but since he tried to treat them all equally that had meant he had needed to pull back from all of them just as much.

But that Naruto had not come to her or any of them with his doubts had really left her quite perturbed at the blond. But when she had calmed down, she had realized that although he was intimate with them he hadn't ever really confided in most of them. Tsunade seemed to be one of the few exceptions to this but even she had been blindsided by his sudden pulling back.

To Hinata this had highlighted to her why her chakra despite her long time belief that she loved Naruto had not been red, and that was because she had never seen him as a complete person. She had seen him as someone who never let any obstacle prevent him from moving forward. But as a person that could suffer from the same doubts as her never. As a result she couldn't truly claim to love him as she had only been interested in the things about him that she had felt she needed. Namely his confidence and never say quit attitude, although she knew it seemed kind of silly now considering all they shared. Learning he had doubts too, did a great deal to humanize the man she had claimed to love but never imagined as being as filled with self-doubt as her.

Dressing in the fine kimono she put her hair up into a bun and left the Hyuuga compound to head towards the academy. Reaching her destination, she approached the woman that was gracious enough to meet her even though it was the weekend and her day off. Bowing to her in greeting, the Hyuuga princess said, "Thank you again for letting me use it Suzume-sensei."

Suzume the kunoichi instructor of the academy bowed in return before saying, "I was rather surprised by your request to use the tea ceremony house. You always used to say you'd never have the confidence to perform it correctly. " The woman then indicated the small building where she would grade her students as they practiced the art of serving tea in a refined manner with a nod of her head.

Hinata gave her former teacher a smile the older woman would never have imagined the Hyuuga capable of possessing as she replied, "Well… as you use to say, never say never."

Suzume studied the young woman that seemed to have blossomed, before handing her the key to the small building as she said, "Please return it to my desk in the teacher's lounge after you're finished."

Hinata nodded and watched the woman go before unlocking the building and getting everything ready. She would conduct sweeps with her Byakugan ever few minutes to make sure Suzume didn't decide to drop in on her former student. She smirked to herself as she pictured the scene that would create especially if it was during what Hinata had planned after serving the tea. She knew that the chunin teacher had been a target at some point to provide some insight into the jutsu Naruto had been given. But with the inclusion into the Harem of Shiho and her ability to decode the scroll Tayuya had procured those plans had been scrapped. Still Hinata had a hard time imagining the woman as the potential seductress that Tsunade had painted.

Hinata heard footsteps walking up the porch leading to the tea house and wasn't surprised when the door flew open. Bowing to the young man in the doorway she said, "Please have a seat, and thank you for helping me practice the tea ceremony."

"Um…sure," Naruto replied obviously a little confused.

Hinata smiled to herself, since considering what Tsume had planned for him to experience earlier probably meant actuality meeting at a tea house for tea was the last thing he expected. Naruto sat down although she imagined that if Suzume was present she would have smacked him on the head with the clipboard she had often used when grading her due to his undignified manner in doing so. She could see in his face that he was feeling guilty about his recent decision to pull away from his lovers. He began to say something to that effect when she silenced him by saying, "Please do not speak during the ceremony. It is a time for quiet reflection."

He nodded and even sat a little straighter causing her to smile as she performed the precise movements of preparing the tea. For Hinata the ceremony was a way to display the confidence she had lacked and believed she had gained from Naruto's love and acceptance of her. She also hoped that for a change she could instill some into him. Filling his cup and she placed the ladle she had used down before offering the cup to him. He cupped her hands for a moment before taking it causing the Hyuuga's face to heat up.

Naruto gulped it down so she asked, "Was it good?"

"Yes."

"And what did you think about?"

"How much of an idiot I've been these last few weeks?"

Hinata gently chided him saying, "You're not an idiot Naruto. That wasn't the point of this."

"I know… but it doesn't change that I was one."

Hinata shook her head before gently taking his hand in hers. She then said, "Naruto, please take it from someone who knows how doubts can cripple a person. It's okay. The important thing is that you overcome them and grow stronger as well as learning that you can come to us… to me with all of your concerns."

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto said taking her hand and kissing it.

Hinata smiled and then turned her attention to the tea pot asking, "Would you like some more?"

"Yes, please," he said recovering some of his usual good cheer as he looked around the small building. Hinata smiled and while his focus was elsewhere adjusted her kimono so that it exposed a good deal of cleavage. When his attention once more focused on her, she could feel his eyes travel over her body. "Um…Hinata," he said his voice filled with a combination of confusion and arousal at the appearance of her milky white cleavage.

"Hmm," she replied innocently.

"N-nothing," he quickly said figuring she knew about her nearly popping out of her clothes.

Hinata did know and this time used the precise movements of preparing the tea to silently drive her man wild. For example she'd get a little too close to the flame and then when a few beads of sweat would form would move in such a way that it would trace a line right to the valley between her breasts. As she moved slowly and as erotically as possible given the confined way she needed to for the ceremony she tried to gauge Naruto's reaction and was pleased to see him transfixed. She watched him out of the corer of her eye as his gaze followed a bead of sweat that broke free from her neck to begin its travel down her chest. When it disappeared into her cleavage she saw him lick his lips. Adding a throaty tone to her voice she said, "Your tea is ready."

Naruto took the offered cup from her and she turned to attend to the flame asking, "Would you like some more?"

Naruto downed the drink again but growing thirsty for something else set it down saying, "Don't worry I can get it myself."

Hinata let out a surprised yelp as Naruto pushed her back to gain access to her lower lips. "N-naruto…don't my clothes will get dirty."

Naruto though had managed to reach between the folds of her kimono and not finding anything beneath said, "No underwear Hinata. Something tells me you wanted to get dirty."

Hinata was about to deny it but her lover's head found its way underneath her clothes causing her to moan in pleasure. Pulling his mouth tighter against her snatch she said, "T-that's not t-true."

He smiled against her skin and adding a finger he began to stir up her insides before saying, "These lips are calling you a liar Hinata." He then began to lick her snatch as he continued to finger her, adding another when she began moving her hips looking for more stimulation.

Hinata leaned back further giving up on her meager protests and pulled her kimono away from her breasts so she could fondle them. Pinching her nipples she continued to rub her mound against Naruto's mouth. Having missed the warmth of his breath against her pussy, she felt her body growing tense so pulled a hand away from her nipple to plant it on top of his head to pull him right to where she needed his tongue. He hit her clit with it and she tensed as she planted her feet on the ground lifting her ass from the ground and came hard. Naruto rode out her moving hips as he drank her essence. When her hips returned to earth he pulled his head from beneath her clothes and climbing up her body gave her a deep soul searing kiss.

Tasting herself on his lips really fired her up and when the kiss ended she pleaded, "Naruto…I need it."

Naruto pulled back and after staring into her eyes nodded. He quickly stripped but when she moved to do the same said, "No…leave it on."

Hinata nodded so leaned back pulling her kimono away from her pussy saying, "Please fill me."

Naruto pushed his dick against her snatch and slowly pushed inside. Once he was fully buried within her both of them groaned in contentment at the feeling of being connected again. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "Welcome back."

Naruto gave her his trademark grin as he said, "It's good to be back." He then began to move his hips causing Hinata to moan as her body began to feel the sensations Naruto's actions were creating within here. Their movements were slow and deliberate much like Hinata's actions during the tea ceremony. The two lovers peppered each other faces and necks with light kisses as they continued to edge each other to their inevitable release. Naruto pulled back enough to grip Hinata's breast and squeezed it so that it presented him her nipple. Running his tongue around it Hinata pulled him into her tit so that he sucked the nipple into his mouth. Giving it a nip with his teeth her moans raised in volume before telling him, "T-the…mmmm… the other one too."

Following her direction he switched his focus by trailing his tongue from one nipple to the other. "Y-yes…" she moaned after his tongue completed its journey.

Hinata also showed her appreciation by flexing her cunt muscles around his tool causing him to stop his actions for a moment and gasp, "D-damn Hinata you're gripping me so tightly."

"I-it's because you're making me feels so good….Naruto…mmm….more… pound me more…"

"As you wish my princess," he whispered into her ear causing her to emit a tiny squeal of joy. Naruto's pace grew more frantic as his thrusts grew more powerful. As a result it wasn't long before his lover was writhing about beneath him as they both neared their individual ends.

Feeling the telltale signs he was nearing his end he said, "H-hinata…I can't hold out much longer."

"G-go ahead cum…" she said but having a delicious idea added, "Cum in my mouth… I want to taste you as well."

Naruto groaned before pulling out and giving his cock several pumps aimed for the Hyuuga's open mouth while with his free hand he rubbed her pussy. He fired his load just as her orgasm hit causing her to buck her hips and throw off his aim causing him to splatter her tits with his first shot before readjusting and hitting her mouth with the next several bursts. He watched her close her mouth making his cum disappear down her gullet and felt his dick stiffen again from the content, "Mmmmm," that she let out as the warmth of his seed made its way to her stomach. His cock's resurrection was completed from the way she used the index finger of one hand to draw a little spiral pattern in the puddle he had left on her chest. She gave him a sultry smile as she noticed him watching her and beckoned him forward with said finger before putting in her mouth to clean it of his essence. It was an invitation Naruto was all too willing to accept and as he lunged forward couldn't believe he was only on item number two of the list he had been given. As Hinata did her part to help him recapture his mojo, he couldn't help but wonder how he could have doubted his lovers for so long and why the voice that had been pushing him to seemed to be so silent as of late.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Recovering Lost Mojo: Part II**

Konan made her way up towards the top of the tower from which Nagato ruled over Ame. Although her outside demeanor didn't show it she was almost fearful to enter the converted throne room from where he conducted most of his business. Opening the door, she did frown upon seeing the man that claimed to be Madara Uchiha was already present. It was also due to her being convinced that she had just interrupted a conversation between them. One in which she may have been the topic of conversation.

She entered the room wordlessly as was her wont, but from the heavy silence that seemed to fill the air was tempted to ask what they had been speaking about. But the silence wasn't the thing that struck her most as she made her way to her childhood friend. It was the lighting of the room. The throne room was always kept darkened especially since it hardly mattered to Nagato. However, Konan had found that ever since her time with Naruto the illumination of the room always bothered her. It was always worse when she would first enter due to the light coming from behind her. The reason was it always left her with the feeling she was losing her friend to the darkness he surrounded himself with. As she walked through the light that was spilling in from the hall behind her, Nagato would wait for her just out of reach of it. Often needing to step towards her from the darker portions of the room where Tobi would remain.

Konan felt a small pang of worry when Nagato, as the Deva Path, didn't move towards her instead remaining near the masked man. Stopping just shy of stepping out of the light she asked, "You sent for me?"

"I did," Nagato stated finally moving away from Tobi to approach her. "Due to recent… setbacks, it seems that some of our allies need reminding of why they should not trifle with god."

"I'll go alert…"

"No, we'll handle this personally," Nagato said beginning to move for the door.

"Don't you think that's sending the wrong message," Konan said coming up behind him, "The organization might be reeling from Jiraiya's dismantling of it and from the setbacks we've received from trying to capture the jinchuriki. But for you to come out again so soon is unnecessary. I'm sure Kisame would enjoy handling such a task."

The Deva path didn't slow down as it responded, "No doubt, but I already have him performing an assignment."

"I… I see," Konan said, wanting to ask why she hadn't been informed. Instead though she said, "I'll go prepare the other…"

"There's no need for that," Nagato said once more cutting her off, "I've had the technicians working on an amplifier for the chakra transmitter. This will be a perfect opportunity to test out its extended range and power output capabilities. I wouldn't want to waste too many assets should it fail though."

Konan was again caught by surprise at what Nagato had just revealed wondering when he had ordered such upgrades and why she had not been told. But instead of giving a hint at her thoughts she merely replied, "As you wish."

 ******************************** *

No sooner had the door to the throne room closed then Tobi called out, "My how cruel of you to dangle all those little morsels of information in front of her. And here I thought you didn't believe my assertions that she has betrayed you."

Stepping out of the darkness was the Animal Path of Pain, although due to some damage that had been done by Kakashi to the one he favored it was one of the back-ups. A soft feminine voice replied, "There was no cruelty in my actions. I simply saw no reason to fully explain why Kisame was busy and although I find your claims she is a turncoat to be foolish. It is prudent that I at least take some steps in case it is true. Besides, if she were a spy you've yet to identity for who, nor the when or how. Need I remind you we began suffering setbacks even before she went to Hot Spring Country? That was the only period of time when she could have been turned."

"Perhaps, but I'm telling you she is no longer onboard with what we are planning to use the Bijuu for. She has betrayed us. Betrayed you."

"Then I am presenting her with no better opportunity to be rid of me. Alone with just one path and her if she is the betrayer then she will take the opportunity to strike. Now, how much longer will it take for Kisame to seal the six-tails into the statue?"

"By himself, at least a month, maybe more. It's a good thing I decided to check in on your progress. Rather convenient that he slipped by Konan."

"In case you've forgotten he slipped by me as well."

"But you were busy. Wasn't it her part to remain unseen and make sure he didn't get away?"

Nagato's gaze hardened before he said, "Did you see her allow him to slip away? The six-tail's host was a skilled Mist-nin and used the Hidden Mist jutsu to allow both himself and the Leaf to slip away. Unless you are saying I didn't try my hardest to capture the jinchuriki as well."

"Not at all, I'm merely making an observation."

"You may continue to make them somewhere else. Don't you have a Uchiha to babysit?"

"Then I'll take my leave. Watch yourself Nagato; you've never tasted the pain of betrayal."

"What a foolish thing to say. You know my history…you know both Konan and I know what it is to be betrayed," Nagato said dismissively as he turned away from the masked man.

"Being betrayed by a leader or organization is one thing. Being betrayed by friends and family is quite another. Take my word for it," Tobi said allowing the right amount of hurt to slip into his tone.

The Animal Path stopped to look at the man from over its shoulder, before wordlessly it turned and allowed the darkness to swallow it up as it headed to the storage area where all the bodies that served as the Paths of Pain were stored.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was returning to his apartment from the academy where he had just finished enjoying a tea ceremony with Hinata. Although tea hadn't been the only thing served. Walking through the streets of Konoha, he couldn't help the stupid grin his face wore as he whistled to himself. It wasn't just due to the activity he and his Hyuuga princess had just finished, but also because for the first time in a while he wasn't being pestered by a lingering sense of doubt. Granted, the worst of it had been during the past several weeks, but he'd be lying if he said that doubt hadn't been growing as his luck with womenhad gotten better and better. As the two of them had been cleaning up the small shack used to train kunoichi in how to perform the tea ceremony they had discussed their relationship as well as his other ones as well.

Hinata had confessed that his pulling away from her and the others had made her feel for a time as if his words to her after Sakura joined had just been that, words. She had quickly tried to soften what she said, but he had stopped her and explained that he had meant everything he said to her. But had felt in order to be fair to those he feared could possibly be with him because of the jutsu it would be best to pull away from everyone. That way if it wasn't the jutsu it wouldn't create resentment within the Harem. Hinata had smiled as if she was pleased with herself, leaving him to believe that she had guessed that was the reason. She had then rather sternly told him that he should have come to them with his doubts.

He had nodded, confessing that Jiraiya had told him as much in Wave Country. But had explained a part of the reason he hadn't had to do with how he grew up. Naruto had stopped from cleaning the pot and cup Hinata had used to face his lover before admitting that due to his treatment as an outsider it had left him with a lot of resentment. Resentment towards the village and its people, which he had dealt with through his pranks, but also by hiding it away fearing that showing it to others would only exacerbate his situation. As a result it had made him an expert at internalizing things. He had also told Hinata that his original reason for wanting to be Hokage was rather selfish since it had simply revolved around his desire for respect. But it had also kept the resentment and anger inside of him from boiling over as it had given him a constructive avenue in which to direct the energy he got from trying to earn that respect.

Hinata had closed the distance between them and taking his hand in hers told him, "You've always had my respect Naruto." The earnest and heartfelt way she had said it had melted his heart as he had pulled her into his arms to kiss her. It had soon grown heated but Hinata had pushed him away telling him that he should get ready for his next task. Naruto had smiled telling her that he had a free period apparently, but she had pushed him towards the door telling him then he should get ready for the next one. He had tried to tell her that after the free period was a lunch break but she had already gotten him outside telling him it wouldn't do for them to get too carried away as Suzume may still be around.

Seeing Hinata's point he had told the Hyuuga princess he loved her and then decided to grab a hot shower before seeing Ayame for lunch. He felt some of his good cheer slip a little as he thought about what a fool he had been. However, he quickly shook it off not wanting to descend back into the depths of depression he had felt over the last three weeks. But it wasn't easy as although he knew where things with Tsume and Hinata stood there were still quite a few fences he'd need to mend due to his absence. Looking at his list he tried to figure out just who was connected to what event. He pretty had guessed that his list was just a ruse his lovers had concocted to force him to interact in a semi-official manner, after all Hinata and Tsume had actually generated the mission requests for his earlier meeting with them. Therefore he could guess most of the women he would be seeing later would be from Konoha. He just hoped that wasn't an indication of where his relationships with the women from outside Konoha now stood. He wouldn't be able to blame them if they were considering backing out as to be honest his doubts about the legitimateness of their feelings had been the greatest.

He knew that sounded horrible, but it was at times hard to imagine what made him special enough to join up with his crazy ambition. Therefore it was easiest to imagine them as the ones being swayed the most by The Binding. Naruto knew he needed to make up with all his ladies, but he would also need to do a better job of connecting with them as well. He figured if he had done a better job of creating the bonds he now shared with them then it would have gone a long way to silencing the doubts that he had begun to experience as a result of his rapid success.

Therefore, he made a mental note to ask Tsume about how she had progressed with the project of creating a pair of scents to mask his and his lovers own with a new one as he felt he'd definitely need it to show his appreciation in a one on one setting with all of them. As he reached his apartment his mind was busy planning the various dates he would be going on in the near future so failed to detect the two people on the other side of the door.

However after pulling his key from the door, after unlocking it, he noticed them in a hurry especially since they were lying on his bed dressed as a couple of catgirls. Naruto's jaw dropped open as his keys slipped from his hand when Yoruichi, wearing a black body suit that left her arms and legs exposed but were covered in stockings and gloves to enhance the catgirl look, got on all fours and stretched, arching her back like a cat waking from a nap as well as displaying the tail sewn into the back. Dressed similarly, but in white was Yugito, who somewhat stiffly fiddled with the headband to which her "ears" were attached. Her face was red giving Naruto the impression that she had been only recently talked into dressing that way and was having serious doubts about it.

Yoruichi must have sensed this too, so after finishing her stretch slinked from the bed saying, "See Kitten, I told you he'd love it."

Not making eye contact due to her extreme embarrassment as well as slight discomfort due to Yoruichi's last minute addition to her costume, the former two-tail jinchuriki asked, "How can you tell? He's probably trying not to laugh."

Looking over her shoulder she replied, "Kitten, if you'd only look I doubt you'd be thinking that for much longer."

Yugito sighed forcing herself to look at Naruto's face and was somewhat surprised to see the same stupefied look that had been there when he had first noticed them and she had looked away. Yoruichi smirked before saying, "Look lower."

Following the human Bijuu's instructions her eyes traveled down his body until they stopped on his very tented pants. Feeling a surge of confidence at the sight, she slid from the bed as well walking as sexily as possible with the slightly uncomfortable removable tail that was a feature of the costume Yoruichi had given her.

Naruto's brain had literally shut down on him as his body had called for extra blood to fill a certain appendage as a result of the visual stimulation it had been presented. Therefore, by the time he had pulled himself together Yoruichi was behind him having closed the door for him, and Yugito was kneeling in front of him using her gloved hands to rub his covered package. He groaned as Yoruichi hugged him from behind to whisper lustily, "I hope your earlier activities have left you with enough energy to please a couple of catgirls in heat."

Naruto turned to respond but it turned into a groan as a result of Yugito freeing his cock and covering it with her mouth. The moan though was quickly muffled as Yoruichi placed her lips to his. Naruto opened his mouth and met the human Bijuu's tongue half-way. Their tongues danced around each other as Naruto placed a hand on Yugito's head to set the pace of her bobbing as he actually needed to slow her down due to the enthusiasm she was using in her sucking of his cock.

Yoruichi broke the kiss and Naruto could hear the smile on her lips as she said, "Looks like the kitten has really missed your milk."

Naruto nodded in reply causing Yoruichi to begin to reach around to his chest and pull down the zipper of his jacket. Once she opened it, she pulled it from his shoulders and then pulled his shirt over his head. Once he was free of his shirt and jacket, she wrapped her arms around him while pressing her breasts against his back. She then began running her fingers all over his chest occasionally stopping to tweak or play with his nipples. Naruto leaned back into her enjoying the added stimuli but began to take an active part by reaching back and cupping the dark skinned woman's mound. Finding the cotton material to be rather damp he quipped, "Looks like Yugito's mouth aren't the only set of lips that have been missing me."

Yoruichi nibbled on his ear before whispering hotly, "It's good to see you've regained some of your previous confidence." Pulling away, she walked around Naruto and the kneeling Yugito to sit back on the bed. She raised one foot to rest on it spreading her legs for him and pulling the material of her body suit to the side exposed her pussy for the blond. Smirking mischievously she said challengingly, "Now let's see if you still remember how to use that thing."

Naruto returned her smirk and pulled free of Yugito's lips causing her to look up at him to protest. But her complaint was silenced by a kiss which Naruto ended far too soon for her liking. Naruto began to head towards the bed pulling his pants off as he went.

Yoruichi could still see Yugito wanted to protest so headed her off saying, "Now kitten you need to learn to share. Now why don't you join us on the bed?" Yugito harrumphed crossing her arms over her chest in protest. Yoruichi leaning back further as Naruto crawled on top of her with his prick pressing against her entrance moaned, "Your loss," as his dick began to enter her inch by delicious inch. Yoruichi wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind his back as she joined Naruto in moaning and groaning as their connected bodies gave each other pleasure.

Yugito had a front row seat as she watched Naruto drill the former chakra creature that she used to house inside her seal. Although she didn't look away, she did try to retain her miffed demeanor from being denied the mouthful of cum she had been working for. However, it quickly faded due to her arousal and completely disappeared when she let out a moan as she began to rub herself. Coming to the conclusion the only one missing out as a result of her small protest was her; Yugito began to crawl towards the bed on all fours. Crawling atop the bed she said, while her hands groped a breast and rubbed her pussy, "I want some too."

The two currently connected lovers turned their gazes towards her with Yoruichi saying, "Of course kitten all you needed to do was ask." She unhooked her legs from around Naruto and told him to get on the bed. Naruto obeyed watching as Yoruichi maneuvered her former vessel until her backside faced him. The Bijuu then smirked before reaching for Yugito's tail as she said, "Have I got a surprise for you."

"N-no," Yugito said, but didn't offer much protest as Yoruichi grabbed the base of the tail and began to pull it out.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he realized that the tail was actually connected to an anal plug that Yoruichi completely removed. He continued to stare into the hole in Yugito's body suit where the tail had been as the blonde woman's asshole clenched as if searching for the missing item.

Her face in the covers of the bed, Yugito tried to bury it deeper as she whined, "Stop… don't stare there."

Yoruichi began to rub around her former host's rosebud as she let out an amused chuckle before replying, "You don't need to be so shy about it." Her golden eyes turned to Naruto as she said, "Honestly, ever since you brought it up when you first tamed her, the kitten has been toying with the idea of you fucking her tight little ass."

"T-that's not true…" Yugito offered but even she had to admit she had sounded less than convincing.

"Really," Yoruichi said sliding a finger into her former host's ass. Working it in and out she added, "Funny my costume's tail is sewn on. You're the one that went with the buttplug option."

"Y-you made me…"

"But I didn't force you to put it in," Yoruichi said amused pushing in a second finger. Seeing Naruto's dick twitch at the sight she said, "Give it up kitten, I was there when you'd experiment with those toys you bought to get ready for the big day." Pulling her fingers out she got on all fours next to Yugito saying, "If the kitten's going to be too shy I'll let you fuck me in the ass. No sense in getting your hopes up for nothing."

Yugito could feel the blond man shifting to take the dark skinned woman up on her offer so quickly spun launching herself at him knocking him back. As Naruto sat back up she spun around and grabbing his prick lined it up with the hole in her suit telling her former Bijuu, "You're not taking this dick away from me again."

Sitting back, she pressed his cock against her anal passage and groaned as her sphincter began to open allowing it entry. Her groan turned into a hiss of both mild pain and a warning to Yoruichi as the woman began to crawl towards her and Naruto.

"There's no need for that," Yoruichi said amused as Yugito fully impaled herself on her lover's manhood, "I am the one that encouraged you to take a seat on that fuck stick after all." Closing the distance between them she got her face close to Yugito's and said, "You're welcome by the way." She then kissed the blonde woman while pulling the front of her costume down to expose her breasts.

As the two woman made out in front of him, he figured Yugito had grown accustomed to his intrusion so picked her hips up to slide her off, before pulling her back down. He did it several more times before she began aiding him while she continued to kiss Yoruichi. Taking his hands from her hips, he reached towards her front to rub her mound but found Yoruichi's hand already there. Placing his on top of hers, he slid the cloth of the body suit to the side and then pressed both his and Yoruichi's middle finger inside. Yugito moaned into the kiss, she shared with the woman now fingering her as she continued to fuck herself on the cock buried in her ass.

Yoruichi ended the kiss and began to lean back. She was pleased when Yugito followed obviously not ready to end their dance of tongues. It also forced Naruto forward less he slip from the dry passage he had been drilling. When Yoruichi was on her back she guided Yugito's face down until it lay nestled between her thighs. Getting the hint, the blonde kunoichi eagerly dived into the dark skinned woman's shaved muff. She let out a moan of surprise at just how eager her former jinchuriki was and pushed the material of her high collared body suit towards the center of her chest to expose her breasts. She began groping them occasionally tweaking her own nipples as Yugito's tongue probed and covered ever accessible inch of her pussy.

Meanwhile Naruto had needed to get to his feet as he crouched behind Yugito and continued to fuck her ass, while watching her eat out her Bijuu. Gripping her hips with one hand, he used the other to reach around and rub her pussy being sure to give extra attention to her clit. Feeling the end approaching he pressed on her clit while burying himself inside her ass completely causing the blonde woman to scream her orgasm into Yoruichi's lower lips. The convulsing muscle's surrounding his cock sent him off a moment later and he fired several large bursts into Yugito, but pulled out to coat her back with the last couple of strands.

Yugito didn't leave her task half-finished and continued to please Yoruichi with her tongue throughout her orgasm until she set the Bijuu off and received a mouthful of her release as well.

Naruto fell back on his ass breathing hard as were his other two lovers. His dick began to soften, but stopped as Yoruichi stirred. She got onto all fours and crawled towards him and Yugito but stopped to lick his cum from where it hand landed on the kunoichi's back. She then lowered her face to the blonde kunoichi lying on her stomach and kissed the woman passing his seed amongst a lot of tongue play.

Needless to say he was rock hard again, and ready to put his erection to good use. Yugito spun onto her back and pressing her foot against his chest stopped his forward movement to ask, "Do you know why I've chosen to follow you?"

Naruto paused and sitting back replied with a sigh, "Truthfully… no."

Yugito smiled at his honesty before asking, "I was one of the women that you feared only was here because of the jutsu, right?"

"Yes," Naruto admitted.

To his surprise Yugito smiled at him and rested her head on Yoruichi's lap before putting her foot back down as she said, "So you've learned to be honest with us."

"I've never lied," Naruto replied defensively.

"Perhaps," Yugito said keeping her smile in place, "But you weren't exactly forthcoming with us either."

Naruto admitted as much by sighing. Yugito sat up and climbing into his lap kissed him gently before saying, "I can't say I understand the burden you carried as a jinchuriki. By the time I became one. Bee had already learned how to control his power and taught me how to get along with Yoruichi. Therefore from the very beginning I was showered with praise and my destiny as a kunoichi of Kumogakure was set in stone." She traced a finger down his chest and reaching his stomach channeled some chakra there to cause his seal to appear. Rubbing it, she continued, "Where you begged and pleaded for attention. I was showered with it. To be honest it can be a bit…stifling at times being called Lady Yugito. All the pressure being put on me was also why I…. couldn't just be myself. I guess you could say you and I although both jinchuriki come from the two extremes being one can thrust on a person."

Yugito smiled and wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck pulled his head towards her chest. She then rested her chin on top of his head and in his hair as she said, "I'm extremely grateful that you sought me out and although it was initially to further your ambition. You also granted me something priceless as well." Pulling back she gazed into his eyes asking, "Do you know what it was?"

He shook his head again so she smiled as she said, "Still haven't figured it out huh? It was freedom, both to be myself without all the baggage of being a jinchuriki. As well as to choose the path I wish to follow as a kunoichi. To follow you was the first time I actually was allowed to make a decision about what I wanted it to mean to be a shinobi."

"Thank you," Naruto said placing his hand under her chin, "for not losing faith in me even when I seemed to have lost it in you."

Yugito was about to comment on how it wasn't entirely his fault but Yoruichi cleared her throat before saying, "This is touching and all, but time is a wasting."

"Way to ruin the moment," Yugito said looking over her shoulder.

Yoruichi was about to reply but the door to the apartment began to open attracting all of their attention. Fu stepped in wearing a costume of her own and seeing the state of the occupants on the bed puffed her cheeks complaining, "You started without me."

"Well you were late," Yugito said with a shrug before asking, "And what is that you are wearing? We were supposed to all match."

"I thought the point was to dress as something that resembled our connection as jinchuriki," Fu said indicating her costume which looked like a giant caterpillar, "I couldn't find anything that resembled a beetle."

Yoruichi crawled around Naruto and hugging him from behind said, "The point was to dress sexy for Naruto. Cats are sexy, bugs aren't."

Inside the Leaf Maximum Security Prison, Nanabi suddenly sneezed and was positive Matatabi was somehow behind it as well as the sudden surge of annoyance she felt.

Naruto held his hand towards his fellow jinchuriki and beckoning her forward said, "I don't know about that. I know people who would disagree with that statement. Besides, I think if Nanabi was here right now she'd be touched to know Fu wants to honor the connection they shared."

Fu smiled and moved towards the bed although awkwardly due to her costume. More falling onto the bed then anything it wasn't long before the caterpillar had revealed the beautiful creature that it hid, although all three women would not be getting the security deposits they placed on their costumes.

 ******************************** *

Ayame was just finishing with the lunch time crowd. The last real customer paid and left leaving the woman alone with a fellow shop attendant. "Delicious as always," Kohada said pushing the bowl away which Ayame quickly removed. She began cleaning it out while humming contently to herself causing the young woman that worked at her family's sushi shop to ask, "Any particular reason you seem to be in such high spirits?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Kohada frowned slightly before answering, "Well… it's just… I'm sure you've heard about Naruto right?"

"I've heard rumors," Ayame replied amused at her friend. Although she didn't gather like the other shop attendants did, including Ino, to gossip. The similar professions they shared had allowed both girls a means to vent about how some customers could be.

"It's a little more than a rumor," Kohada said, "He and Sakura were seen eating dinner together several weeks ago."

"True," Ayame conceded, "But it's been over a month and its likely Naruto was just playing the field. Besides, a lot can change in that time."

Hearing an opportunity for a prime bit of gossip Kohada arched an eyebrow asking, "Do you know something that I don't?"

Feeling Naruto nearing through her fox mark, that was located on her back right shoulder blade, she couldn't help teasing, "I know plenty of things that you don't. Like how to actually cook for one."

"Hey not this again," Kohada said rising to the bait as Ayame began to pour some ramen in a bowl, "Making sushi is just as hard as cooking ramen."

"But it's nowhere near as good," Naruto said entering the stand unable to stop himself from defending his favorite food having heard the tail end of the conversation.

Sitting down he smiled and although Ayame knew by this point in the day Naruto would likely be back to his old self, was nonetheless glad to see her own doubts had proved to be unfounded. Ayame waited to see what particular ramen he was in the mood for and was ready pulling the bowl she had prepared from behind the counter. Although instead of setting it down she came from behind the counter and sat down in his lap.

Ayame felt Naruto stiffen in surprise at the public display of affection; however she could practically feel Kohada's eyes bulging out of her skull. She ignored her fellow shop attendant to say, "I know we talked about keeping our relationship a secret. But I'm tired of hearing rumors about you and other girls."

Naruto recovered to give her a smile replying, "Well they weren't exactly rumors."

Ayame returned his smile and squealed as he wrapped his arms around her waist before lovingly kissing him. She then pulled away and pulling a pair of chopsticks from their holder began to feed her boyfriend. Kohada began to feel like a third wheel so said, "Um… I can see you are busy so I'll be going."

"Take care," Ayame said taking a moment to wave with the chopsticks.

As soon as the other woman left Naruto asked, "Um…I guess we're going public then huh?"

"That doesn't disappoint you does it?" she asked some worry bleeding into her voice.

"Of course not," Naruto said quickly. Sighing he said, "I guess I've missed a lot of decisions recently, haven't I?"

"Hey, it's okay Naruto," Ayame said pecking his cheek. She then pulled some noodles into her mouth before kissing him deeper feeding him that way. Naturally the food got lost in the delight of the two exploring each other's mouths. Breaking away from each other Ayame quickly finished feeding him the contents of his lunch before moving around the counter again to give him a refill. This time she placed it down in front of him so he could power through it and have more if he so wanted.

But to her surprise he didn't and as he ate calmly asked her, "Am I just going to be eating lunch today?"

Ayame smiled not surprised by the question replying, "Well considering that I'm sure Kohada is busy spreading the news, I think I can expect quite a few nosey visitors today. It's probably best if we don't give them too much of a show. Although I think it would be fitting if you would take me out tomorrow where I can really give the full official treatment for my boyfriend."

Naruto smiled, but knowing one shop attendant that wouldn't be on that list felt the familiar pang of longing thoughts of Ino often left him with. He quickly tried to push them away but Ayame stopped him saying, "Hey, none of that. You don't need to face things on your own anymore remember."

"I know," Naruto replied giving her a thankful smile, "but I don't want to…"

"Naruto, we all want Ino to come around," Ayame said tenderly, "She's a part of our family. But we need to respect her wishes." Trying to change the subject, she asked "Now about tomorrow?"

Naruto nodded, as he answered, "I'd love too. But why wait till then after I finish my list…"

"Trust me your schedule for today is all filled up. So eat up you're going to need your energy. They'll be time enough for us later. I'm just glad to see you back on your feet and no longer being haunted by some sort of chakra being."

"Huh?!" Naruto said stopping just as he was beginning to eat his sixth bowl.

Ayame stiffened and cursed her big mouth. She turned from cleaning the bowl she had just grabbed asking, "S-she didn't tell you?"

"Who…" Naruto began, but then remembering the feeling he had that morning said, "Kiyomi did something to me."

"I'm sorry," Ayame said quickly, "I thought she told you."

"Told me what?" Naruto asked some anger bleeding into his voice. He calmed though seeing Ayame wince at his tone before saying, "Please tell me."

Ayame sighed, but nodded as she explained all that she had heard at the hotsprings the night before. She could tell Naruto was upset but he closed his eyes for a moment and when he focused on her again he seemed to have already moved on saying, "Well what's done is done. At least I know why I was being so nasty to myself."

"Naruto, I'm sure she wanted to tell you…"

Naruto smiled before gently cutting her off saying, "Ayame, I'm fine I promise. You already explained she thought it would die out without her feeding it chakra. Besides when she put it into place she was a prisoner trying to escape a jail." Reaching across the counter he changed the subject asking, "Now where do you want to go tomorrow?"

 ******************************* *

Naruto sent a worried look over his shoulder, partly due to how his last encounter had gone, but also just in case he was attacked again. After lunch he had left Ayame's stand and made it about a block before being hit in the neck with a dart. He had awoken in the headquarters of the Torture and Interrogation Department bound to a wooden chair. Shaking his head and focusing on the other occupant he felt both a sense of arousal and dread. The arousal was due to the fact that Anko cut an incredible figure decked out in leather. The dread was also due to how she was dressed and that since they were in the Torture and Interrogation Department meant he probably wasn't going to enjoy what was in store for him, or would learn that he might come to.

With that in mind he said, "Um Anko, I'm not really…"

Anko had grabbed his cheeks roughly saying, "I'm going to give you a pass since you're new to this game, but the next time you address me it will be as Mistress." Naruto wanted to point out that technically she was as new to it as him since she had been a virgin their first time. But not wanting to test her decided it would be best to keep his mouth shut. Anko had agreed and letting his cheeks go turned to walk towards a table speaking to herself but with the intention of increasing his concern, "Now what should I use first. I let you give my ass a workout maybe it's time you return the favor." She picked up a dildo from the table showing it off, but kept her back towards him.

It was a good thing too, as Naruto's eyes bugged out of his skull and he began to panic rocking in the chair trying to pull his arms free of the ropes holding them down to the armrests. Realizing his legs were free, he managed to rock himself onto his feet and then leap up into the air smashing the chair into the ground breaking it. Anko had spun around shouting, "Hey!"

But Naruto was already out of the room running like a bat out of hell through the lower levels of the T. I. D. Anko had given chase and eventually cornered him after nearly an hour, she had claimed it was all a joke. However Naruto knew that wasn't true, but they had both laughed before she had told him that he better get going.

Naruto mentally berated himself for his response to what in a sense Anko had been proposing and for possibly screwing up another of his relationships. However, while he didn't want to stifle Anko from exploring a sexual side of her, at the same time he knew he couldn't give her what she was craving.

A part of the reason was it had been pretty obvious she was not interested in being a submissive, as Naruto had studied the subject when he had first begun his path to uniting the Shinobi World. He had quickly come to the conclusion that it was not something for him. Although to be truthful he wasn't adverse to some of the more vanilla aspects of it, such as his "walk" with Tsume earlier. The problem with it was he just couldn't imagine intentionally inflicting some of the things he had seen on someone would be erotic for him and was fearful that if it did become so that it would be something which could bleed into all his relationships. He could just imagine how Tsunade would respond upon his trying to use some of the more extreme techniques on her. It didn't need to be said that for him it would probably be messy.

Although it hadn't been on his mind at the time, the more he thought about it the more he understood why he couldn't submit to what Anko had planned. That was due to it would give power over him to her. Tsunade in her own explanation of why the Harem worked had in a sense put Naruto on a pedestal, and by submitting to Anko it would change that. No longer would he be the cornerstone of the family as he would have surrendered his rights as the alpha of the group. He just didn't want to shut her down though as for years Anko had in a sense kept a part of herself closely guarded from the world, something that Naruto knew all about. Her reason for doing so was as long as that part of her wasn't hurt the world continued to seem bearable. Naruto just hoped he hadn't been the one to hit that part of her like an exposed nerve just as she was letting him get a glimpse of a new part of her she wanted to explore.

Reaching Konoha hospital, he put coming up with a solution on hold as he reported to the front desk for his evaluation. The nurse on duty had him fill out some forms before guiding him to a room where she told him to wait for the nurse who would perform the evaluation. Just as he was about to turn his attention back to Anko the door opened to reveal Sakura, however unlike all the other times she had checked him over at the moment she was wearing a nurse's uniform. She smiled at him asking, "Still in one piece?"

Guessing she had known what Anko had planned he said, "Yeah, I doubt it went according to her plan."

Sakura nodded and turning away to gather the supplies she would need said, "Well we tried to warn her not to get too carried away." Looking back towards him over her shoulder she asked a little worried, "How did she take it, your rejecting what she had in store?"

"We laughed about it…but I probably hurt her."

Sakura nodded but said, "It's not for everyone though."

Mirthlessly he chuckled as he replied, "Considering my life that's saying something. Any ideas on how to make things better?"

"Sorry, but you'll come up with something," Sakura replied and then needing some petri dishes from the bottom drawer of the desk she was gathering supplies from bent over so that her legs remained straight. It drew Naruto's attention to the matter that it appeared Sakura's skirt was rather short. As she completed her bend, Naruto caught a glimpse of pink and realized it was the small strip of hair that rested above her pussy. Sakura put several dishes on top of the desk and then stretching for something in the back of the drawer gave Naruto a clear view of her honeypot as the skirt raised the final necessary amount.

As expected, he was soon rock-hard and having a good idea how the exam was going to end moved to stand behind her and reached his hand between her legs. Sakura stood up straight pushing his hand away asking, "What are you doing?"

Confused, the blond said, "Well…um… I thought... and you weren't wearing panties…"

Sakura smiled as she put him at ease saying, "And considering how most of your day went you thought you were in store for more of the same."

Naruto nodded his head rapidly and she said, "Sorry, but I have an evaluation today too. I have to recertify as a nurse. That's why I'm wearing this uniform, I was so nervous I forgot to put on my panties."

Naruto had a sneaking suspicion he was being played so said, "Come on Sakura. Girls don't just forget to wear panties."

"Sure they can Naruto," Sakura replied quickly, "Remember how during our genin exam with Kakashi you admitted to not brushing your teeth and wearing dirty underwear." Naruto nodded not wanting to remember what a slob he had been. Sakura smiled and leaning in kissed his cheek before whispering, "Well I wasn't wearing panties then either."

Although he had remembered her wearing some baggy shorts the idea that beneath the thin material Sakura had been exposed still had an effect on the young man by causing his hard-on to become even stiffer. The doorknob turning caused Sakura to pull away as the woman in charge of evaluating her stepped in. Naruto nearly called bull again seeing that it was Shizune, but seeing the normally friendly woman's face looking stern and her hair slicked back to give her an even harsher appearance remained silent.

"Good," Shizune said dressed in a skirt and blouse while wearing a doctor's coat. Moving to a chair in the corner, she commented, "When I saw who you would be performing a physical on. I feared I'd find you in a compromised position. It's good to see you can remain professional."

Naruto was about to comment on the last time she had performed one on him, but her gaze moved from Sakura to him and let him know that wouldn't be wise. Wondering if he was somehow the reason for the change in Shizune's personality, he let Sakura position him to sit on the bed and began going over the basic items of his physical. Sticking a wooden stick in his mouth she placed it on his tongue telling him to say, "Ahhh."

When she completed inspecting his throat, she had him take his jacket off and wrapped a blood pressure gauge around his arm. Taking the readings she said, "Hmm, your blood pressure is a little high. You haven't come into contact with any toxins have you?"

Shizune wrote something down on her clipboard and suspecting it to be negative Sakura asked, "Was that the wrong thing to ask?"

"Not exactly, but it does show a certain lack of attention to detail on your part," Shizune replied. When Sakura looked confused Shizune nodded her head towards the jinchuriki's tented pants.

"Oh my," Sakura said adding a little dramatic flair to her tone, "I can't believe I missed that. I guess I'll have to write down inconclusive on blood pressure."

Shizune let out a put-upon sigh saying annoyed, "That would just mean he would need to return later. Besides, there is one way to quickly deflate the situation and it will also get the sample you need to collect."

"Okay," Sakura said turning to face him and pulling his fly down told him, "Please relax, it looks like I'll be getting to the sperm sample portion of your eval sooner than expected."

"Wait…what? I thought you only needed that when a shinobi first became sexually active to determine sperm cell count or something."

He tried to focus on Shizune as she was the one that responded but it was difficult due to Sakura's firm grip as she began stroking him. "True, but Tsunade has noticed something strange in the aftermath of our raid on Kanji's compound so ordered us to collect a sample. It is part of the reason why Sakura was assigned to perform your check-up. Normally you'd handle it yourself, but we're rather busy so I suppose this will get us the sample quicker."

Naruto wasn't sure what to make of what was going on. Although much like all his other encounters it had quickly gotten physical, but the stern look of annoyance Shizune was sending his way was detracting from his enjoyment of the handjob. But Sakura was determined so after several minutes of vigorous stroking managed to get him to the finish line. Warning his lover he grunted, "I'm cumming."

Sakura could feel him swell so grabbing one of the petri dishes aimed his cock so that he deposited his load inside. Letting him go, she turned as she placed the lid on and after labeling it turned to exclaim, "Oh my… it seems he hasn't quite calmed down yet."

Shizune sighed before standing and moving towards the bed said, "Then allow me to show you a surefire way to calm him down."

Shizune straddled his lap and his exposed dick as it pressed against her mound told him that Sakura wasn't the only one not wearing panties. He looked down in surprise as she began to sink down on his cock before staring up at her face to see her smiling brightly. Rubbing her hands through her hair to return it to normal she laughed as he said, "This was payback for fooling you, huh?"

Shizune began to flex her cunt around his cock as she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "You have to admit that as far as practical jokes go it has a pleasurable punchline."

Naruto nodded and gripped her ass pulling her skirt up over her waist. They kissed tenderly and playfully before being joined on the bed by Sakura after she had locked the door and placed a noise suppression seal in the room. The pink haired kunoichi then busied herself by pulling Naruto's shirt off, before then opening Shizune's blouse. Naruto buried his face in the dark haired woman's chest lavishing her breasts with attention while Sakura opened her shirt and began rubbing her tits on his back.

Naruto pulled away to look back at Sakura who cupped his face pulling him into a kiss. Shizune leaned forward forcing the two apart enough to join her tongue to the fray. Sakura pulled back first allowing Shizune and Naruto to focus on each other leaving the bed as Shizune began to increase her pace as she repeatedly slid along Naruto's meatpole. Feeling a familiar swelling inside her Shizune huskily said, "T-tell me before you cum."

Naruto grunted in response leaning back on his elbows to allow Shizune greater freedom in determining the pace. After several minutes and with a grunt he shouted, "Here it comes."

Shizune quickly pulled off his cock and kneeling in front of him continued to stroke him and accepted another petri dish from Sakura, who knelt behind her to begin fingering her pussy. A moment later Shizune was directing Naruto's cum into the dish while riding out her own orgasm brought about by Sakura's fingers.

Shizune placed the lid on and placed it next to the sample Sakura had collected before grabbing another empty one. Turning back she saw the pink-haired kunoichi climbing onto the bed next to the panting blond. Straddling his face, she said, "Naruto, make me feel good too," before leaning down across his body to bring his cock near her face where she sucked him into her mouth. Both lovers moaned as a result of their actions, but Sakura finished first having been the only one not to achieve an orgasm up until that point. That didn't stop Naruto frown continuing to feast on her pussy like a starving man, but did cause her to lose some of her own focus in pleasing him. However Shizune was more than willing to help placing her lips on his dick when Sakura pulled away to shout another orgasm into her knuckle to prevent too much noise from overloading the sound dampening seal she had activated. But upon noticing her place had been usurped said, "Heh."

Shizune smiled and being the generous woman that she was moved so that there was room for both of them to bathe his cock with their tongues with them occasional taking turns in taking him into their mouths. Enjoying the double blowjob for a handful of minutes Naruto groaned, and began moving his hips as both women pressed their lips together around his cock. A moment later his cock erupted like a fountain as Shizune grabbed up the empty dish trying to catch his seed, although the two women ended up wearing most of it.

Shizune looked at Sakura smiling amused before asking, "How many of these containers did you find?"

"Seven," Sakura supplied pulling away from her sucking his dick back to full hardness. "Why?"

"I think we're going to need more," the dark haired medic replied with a smirk that was mirrored on her fellow apprentice's face.

Naruto added his two cents and pulling himself from beneath Sakura placed a hand on each of their stomachs as he said, "I don't know. I'm thinking you could store a shot or two using the container that nature gifted you with." Both Sakura and Shizune shared another look before scrabbling to present their backsides to him in order to be the first to receive his next sample.

 ********************************

Tsunade was staring out the large windows of her office to look upon the village she ran. Although the sun had yet to set many of the shops and offices that she could see were calling it a day. Hearing the door to her office opening she didn't bother turning already knowing who it was, but looked at the woman using the reflection in the glass. Considering that her office was closed as well, leaving only her and a few others in the Hokage mansion, she was surprised her guest hadn't bothered to drop her henge already.

Koharu watched the younger woman for a moment before heading to the couch Tsunade kept inside her office and sitting asked, "Anything interesting to report?"

Turning from the window, Tsunade gave an amused grin before asking, "On what front?" Koharu shrugged and although the elder was playing it calm Tsunade knew she was a little anxious to know just how Naruto had reacted to his list of chores once he realized what it was. "Well according to Tsume and Hinata, he had appeared much better this morning, so whatever Kiyomi did appeared to have worked." Seeing a look of relief appear on the older woman's face, the Hokage added, "Although the day hasn't progressed without a small incident."

"I take it Naruto acted as you predicted he would to what Anko had in store for him."

Tsunade huffed, moving to her chair and upon sitting said, "Not only did he do that he saw fit to run through the halls shouting like a madman. Not to mention Anko gave chase dressed like something out of one of Jiraiya's novels. Luckily, she listed her official mission request under her practicing new physical and mental breaking techniques so I doubt it raised any eyebrows."

Hearing something in Tsunade's tone the elder asked, "Why do I feel a "but" coming on?"

Nodding her head in admittance, Tsunade said, "But, I can't help feeling worried about how Anko will react now that he's basically shown her that he's not interested in such sex practices."

"Not to mention you made it pretty clear you didn't want him to either."

"I don't think I was the only one miss seventy year old virgin," Tsunade said with a teasing smile.

"I wasn't a virgin," Koharu replied indignantly.

Shrugging Tsunade joked, "Might as well have been." However a moment later her smile faded as she said, "I just don't feel it's something that Naruto should be dabbling with. I think what we have going works because Naruto treats us all equally and as equals. I'll admit I might appear hypocritical since I do seem to have what could be seen as a leadership position. But I believe it is due more to our military structure then anything Naruto has encouraged or done. Even Yugito fell in line and I think it was because she is more used to following orders than giving them. I might be more willing to sit back and say I'm comfortable with it had Anko wanted to be the submissive…"

Koharu waited for Tsunade to pick up where she left off but when she didn't prodded, "Is there something else?"

Tsunade nodded, she looked unsure if she should say what she was thinking but after several minutes sighed before she said, "It also makes me nervous because of who her teacher was." Koharu didn't need to say anything as practically everyone in the village knew who had trained Anko, and in many ways it had left as much a stigmata on her as the Kyuubi had on Naruto. Tsunade, let the silence hang for a while before saying, "I know that's horrible of me to say as she's been nothing but a loyal shinobi of the Leaf. Although she has always been… eccentric she also has been guarded."

"I'm not sure I understand," Koharu admitted sitting back and folding her hands in her lap.

"I mean… Orochimaru saw something in her… something that made him believe she was worth the time and effort to train."

"I think you are overacting just a bit." Koharu said after a moment.

"Maybe," the Hokage responded, "But I can't help feeling that Naruto's acceptance of her made her feel comfortable enough to show this side of her and his reaction to it may force her to hide it again. But without an outlet it could cause trouble down the road."

"You've certainly given this some thought," Koharu said finding that perhaps Tsunade had a point. "If this worries you so much why did you relent? You probably could have used some of the others who felt the same to pressure her into backing down."

Tsunade smiled feeling some of the worry she had just been displaying melt as she said, "Because I believe that if this is apparent to me it will be to him and he's the one I've chosen to love and follow. I'll let him decide on how best to deal with the potential situation."

Koharu inclined her head to the village leader, before asking, "Provided he's kept to the schedule, where is our young lover?"

"Most likely inside one of my apprentices," Tsunade quipped. "I just hope they remember to get me my samples."

"Why did you need more?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

Standing from her chair Tsunade dropped her henge to look at her reflection in the glass of her windows again. She wasn't concerned about anyone looking inside the office as the windows were coated to only allow visibility one way. Inspecting her youthful face she asked, "After the raid on Kanji's compound, did you notice anything strange the next day?"

"Not really I felt fine."

"Exactly my point, I don't know about you but I felt no aches, no pains, and no bruises."

Koharu's eyes grew wide before admitting, "Now that you mention it. It's just when you get to be my age everything hurts. You sort of forget what it was like before." Tsunade nodded being more familiar with what Koharu was describing then she wanted to admit. The elder then asked, "You think Naruto's semen is somehow responsible."

"That and a certain Bijuu he used to house," Tsunade said turning from the window. "We already knew that Kiyomi did something so that he couldn't get us pregnant. But I'm thinking there is something more to it now as well."

"Why not just ask?"

"Oh I will, but after I have my data. Besides considering that she will already have to admit to tampering with him once. I doubt she'll want to have to explain this as well so soon. Not to mention, if I'm right then it's going to be extremely beneficial to him and to us as well."

"You're not going to even give me a hint?"

Tsunade smirked and looking once more at her reflection said, "Let me just say that those of us that have known the havoc time does to the body are not going to need fear a repeat performance."

A knock on the door pulled Tsunade's attention from her reflection and sensing who was behind the door put her henge back in place before calling, "Enter."

Naruto stepped into the office as Tsunade took her seat behind her desk and from the smile he wore the two henged women knew that for all intents and purposes their lover was back. He directed a look to Koharu who remained seated on Tsunade's couch but turned to face the Hokage as he stopped in front of her desk. Despite his no doubt knowing the entire thing had been a ruse he came to attention saying, "Lady Hokage, I've completed all tasks assigned to me."

"Good," the village leader replied trying to sound serious, "Anything you'd like to declare before we pass our judgment."

"I just have one question," Naruto said keeping his face neutral. Tsunade nodded her permission to speak and Naruto lost his military stance rubbed his head in embarrassment before asking, "There's no such thing as Shinobi code 96… um something or another."

A smile appeared on Tsunade's face that turned into a laugh as the blond man nearly jumped out of his skin as Koharu draped an arm over his shoulder and placed her other hand on his groin. Having dropped her henge she kissed his neck before directing her gaze towards Tsunade as she said, "It seems we've been found out."

Tsunade smirked and dropped her henge revealing that today the only thing that had been henged had been her body as opposed to her clothes. Standing she sauntered around the desk slowly dragging her fingers along the edge of her desk. As Tsunade did that Koharu began rubbing Naruto's crotch and when it bulged pulled down his fly. Naruto's dick plopped out into Koharu's hand. She gently began to stroke him causing the jinchuriki to groan. Naruto turned to face the elder to see that like Tsunade the only thing she had henged was here appearance.

Due to that the robe she had worn as an old lady hung loosely allowing Naruto to easily pull her sash away to expose her deaged body to his eyes. Not seeing any undergarments the young man said, "My, my, what a bold thing to do elder Koharu."

Koharu was about to respond when Naruto groped her pussy and found her to be quite wet so slipped two fingers inside her causing her to moan. By that time Tsunade had completed her trek and pressed herself against Naruto's back as she said, "Don't forget about me." She began to nibble on his ear as her hand reached under his shirt and jacket to rub his skin directly. The three writhed about with Naruto taking turns kissing and being kissed by his two lovers until Koharu suddenly ended her stroking of him. She then stopped his fingering of her quim pulling his hand away where holding it up, she then licked his fingers clean of her juices. She then locked her fingers with his and turning while holding his hand over her shoulder pulled both Naruto and Tsunade towards the couch.

Upon reaching the center of it, she let Naruto's hand drop before stepping to the side and dropping her robe from her shoulders. Tsunade quickly spun him around and pushed him backwards onto it. Both women then sat on either side of the blond and lowered their faces to his groin. Naruto's head fell back against the couch as he groaned, "Ahhh, fuck…" as both women began to pleasure his dick with their mouths. He raised his hips up as they pulled his pants and underwear down to gain better access to his meat popsicle. Once clear of his pants, the two women worked in tandem as they would take turns taking him into their mouths. Where after moving up and down his shaft several times they would deepthroat him holding him in their throats for as long as possible before pulling away for the other to have her turn. All the while each kunoichi had a hand on his ball sack and gently massaged him.

Naruto wasn't sitting idle though as his hands ran over Koharu and Tsunade's forms. He groped and squeezed Koharu's naked backside while his other one rubbed Tsunade's pussy over her skin tight pants. After several minutes Naruto ended his exploration as the pleasure surrounding his tool grew to be too much and he simple gripped both women's asses as handholds as he tried to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible.

The two kunoichi felt the telltale signs of Naruto's impending eruption and meeting his eyes both began using the tips of their tongues to tickle and prod his piss slit. Needless to say, seeing the two women staring up adoringly while at the same time as erotically as possible caused Naruto to lose it. Groaning in complete satisfaction he erupted causing white ropes of his cum to coat his lovers' faces and tongues. Both women took a moment to deal with their own mess scooping the largest strands up in order to lick their fingers clean.

Koharu finished first and already naked began to stroke Naruto's cock to keep it hard before turning from her lover and sitting back in his lap impaled herself on his manhood. They both groaned as he fully entered her. She was about to begin moving when Tsunade having removed her pants sat on the elder's lap. Koharu's eyes grew wide as Naruto's cock moved a little deeper inside of her due to the added weight. Unable to move vertically, the elder settled for rocking her hips causing both blondes to moan in pleasure. As Koharu rocked between them, Naruto reached around her to grope Tsunade's breast which had popped free of the confines of her shirt. Tsunade moaned from the action as well as from the way her pussy was rubbing against the squirming elder's stomach as she moved beneath her. She gasped when Naruto squeezed her left breast and lifted it as if to present it to Koharu, who surprised her by leaning forward to take it in her mouth.

Koharu plastered Tsunade's tit with attention, before pulling away to look back at Naruto. Searching out his mouth the two kissed swapping spit as their tongues rolled around each other. Koharu pulled away to moan when Tsunade returned the favor of kissing and squeezing the brown haired kunoichi breasts. She also began rocking her hips as well matching Koharu's movements. The added pressure and momentum soon had Koharu nearing release, which she achieved as Naruto gentle nipped the lobe of her ear while Tsunade lightly bite down on one nipple at the same time she twisted the other. The elder's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came hard in a soundless scream due to her being caught by surprise by it. The pulsing walls of Koharu's cunt achieved the desired effect as Naruto coated them in his seed as his hips violent jerked in an effort to bury himself deeper despite the combined weight of the two women.

Tsunade slipped off of Koharu as she blacked out leaving a puddle on the elder's stomach as a result of her arousal. She began to backpedal towards her desk swaying her hips seductively. She pulled her shirt open and let it slip from her shoulders just before she bumped into her desk. With a little hop she sat atop of it and then sat back spreading her legs wide for her lover. Holding her knees she raised her head over the mounds of her breast to say breathlessly, "Naruto… it's been so long since you kissed me down there… too long."

Naruto gently set the still dazed Koharu on the couch before standing to move towards his Hokage. As he walked he pulled his jacked off before doing the same with his shirt. Reaching his lover he placed his hands below her knees and pushing them even wider said, "For me too."

"MMMmmmmm, yes," the village leader hissed as she felt his mouth cover her lower lips. Her head moved back and forth as she moaned loudly.

A little worried at the noise, Naruto pulled his mouth away in order to say, "Tsunade, you need to keep it down. The place might be closed but there might be a few stragglers left."

"I-I don't care," she replied quickly groaning loudly as he retook his place and his tongue entered her. "L-let the whole village see me like this…just don't stop." Still despite her words Tsunade knew someone storming into her office in order to investigate why the Hokage was making such noises would put an end to the moment used her hands to feel blindly underneath her desk. Finding the area she sought she channeled chakra into the seal their activating the privacy seals around the room. By then Naruto's tongue had been replaced by two of his fingers as he used his mouth to tease and stimulate her clit. He gave it a flick with his tongue setting his lover office causing her to sit up and place a hand on his head as she pulled his face into her mound as she came. Naruto drank the flood of her juices that her body offered for a job well done.

The tension of her climax left her body causing her to lay back and allowed Naruto to stand straight. He looked over his shoulder to Koharu, but his attention was brought back to Tsunade as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm not done with you yet," the Hokage said using her powerful legs to pull him towards her.

Not that Naruto needed much prodding allowing himself to be pulled while lining up his cock with her love tunnel. When his cock prodded against her entrance Tsunade hissed as if she had been burned. Naruto then pushed is cock inside her slowly and when he was fully buried leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Tsunade returned it and only broke the kiss to moan contently as Naruto began to rock inside her.

Naruto groaned at the resistance he encountered as her pussy contoured itself around him and commenting on it said, "Tsunade, you're so goddamn tight."

Cupping his face she gazed into his eyes saying in a voice sounding both loving and stern, "That's because my idiot lover has been slacking off in the training fields for the past several weeks instead of pounding me senseless."

A look of guilt began to appear but Tsunade pulled his face towards her breasts saying, "None of that… concentrate on the now…fuck…." Naruto did as she said; giving her a powerful thrust which kissed the entrance of her womb.

Tsunade kept her eyes closed as she delighted in the feeling of Naruto fucking her powerfully while tenderly kissing and enjoying her bountiful breasts. She opened them though as Naruto pulled back and pulled her hips almost completely off the desk. She looked down her body at him in surprise before looking up to see that Koharu was kneeling over her. Given a grand view of the elder's pussy which had begun leaking some of Naruto's seed, Tsunade didn't need to be asked as she raised her face up to nestle it between Koharu's thighs in an effort to drink in her lover's essence that the older woman was offering.

Koharu was caught a little by surprise at Tsunade's exuberance as the blonde Hokage's tongue began moving about inside her. "Oh my…" she said leaning forward and rested her hands on Tsunade's natural pillows. She began to knead them fondly and continued to do so as Naruto gripped the back of her head in order to pull her into a kiss.

Naruto having placed Tsunade's legs on his shoulders leaned forward further as he deepened the kiss with Koharu thus pushing Tsunade's hips up slightly. His cock began rubbing over her sweet spot causing Tsunade to groan into the pussy she was devouring like a woman dying of thirst. Koharu moaned as well and began to grind her mound into Tsunade's mouth and broke the kiss with Naruto as she leaned back grabbing one of her ankles while the other tweaked and played with her nipple.

Naruto in response simply leaned down further thus pressing Tsunade legs down into her stomach. His thrusts became more violent and sporadic as he lost his rhythm. Tsunade didn't mind, as her moans grew more forceful and when Naruto finally pushed his cock fully inside her kissing her womb with the end of it before shooting his seed almost directly inside, she reared back her head as she came. Her chin rubbed against Koharu's button causing the elder to scream her own orgasm as she coated the Hokage's face in her and Naruto's juices before falling over onto her side.

Naruto swore he had seen heaven as he had filled Tsunade with his cum. He steadied himself by placing his hands on the desk. He then sighed as his softened cock slipped out of his lover and then walked around the desk to sit in Tsunade's chair. Naruto stared at the two naked women lying before him on probably the most famous desk in the village. He shook his head at what an idiot he had been and saw Tsunade staring at him. She spun to lie on her stomach before saying, "I understand my love. It's easy to doubt yourself especially considering how the first sixteen years of your life had been. There were also… other forces at work." She saw Naruto nod so figured he must have learned about what Kiyomi had done. Pulling her body towards her lover she put a hand on his thigh to move her face closer to his as she said, "Kanji may have been a monster…but I am grateful he gave you that scroll. It freed me… freed me to be able to show the love that you rekindled inside me." She then gently placed her lips against his and after kissing lightly smiled when she saw his eyes closed. Growing a devious smirk she looked down and lowered her head into his lap where she began sucking his cock again in order to show her love in more physical ways again.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was making his way to one of Konoha's parks. The sun had set leaving only the moon and the few street lights to illuminate the area. He smiled as he remembered Koharu sitting up only to find Tsunade leaning over her desk and showering his love muscle with her affection. With that going on the elder had tried to act nonchalant, even though she was just as naked, while she explained her own reason for being with him. She had basically described her reason as being that he had helped her to remember the young dreamer she had been. But as Tsunade's slurping and sucking had grown louder the woman had smirked before adding how a much more active sex life was an added bonus. She had then followed Tsunade's example in pleasing him before both women had sandwiched his cock between their slippery cunts while he sat in the Hokage's chair and then rubbed their three genitalia together until all three of them once more came together.

He had then returned home to clean up at Tsunade's insistence and this time he had not found anybody waiting for him. Still Tsunade had explained he had another task to perform and that he should dress up. After following his lover's advice, he had packed a bag full of clothes and supplies in order to put a plan he had been working on over the past three weeks into motion before leaving his apartment.

Having reached the isolated meeting spot, his date was late and he worried that he was being stood up. Not that he knew he didn't deserve it, and as a result made sure not to use his mark. He figured that at the very least he deserved to live with the very anxiety his actions had probably caused his lovers. He looked around occasionally and after nearly an hour finally spotted a woman heading his way. He didn't recognize her although as she neared he felt he recognized things about her. Her hair color was red and from the way she wore it felt it resembled how Tayuya kept hers when free of the bandanna she often wore. The body had the curves of Tsunade and Hinata although the woman's forehead was perhaps a little too large. There were other features that he recognized from his other lovers' although the eyes glaring at him screamed distinctly of Tayuya.

He smiled weakly at her, but when her eyes didn't soften he felt it fade. The henged woman held a photo of her standing with an unfamiliar man, before she said, "You need to henge to look like that."

Doing as he was told he used Tsunade's henge to match the man in the photo, but as soon as it was in place the woman was already moving away. "Tayuya wait…" he called following after her. However the henged red-head didn't even slow down causing the young man to say, "Look Tayuya, I know I screwed up. All I can say is I'm sorry anything else will just be excuses. Hey please I…"

Naruto stopped speaking as he caught up, but not due to a sudden desire for silence. The reason was due to the red-head having spun around and buried her fist into his stomach. Naruto clutched his stomach as his toes pointed in towards each other. He stumbled back as he calculated where the blow landed on his, "The hardest I've been hit list," he saw the cold gaze she had been giving him had been replaced by fury.

"You're sorry," she said angrily, "That's all you've got to say." Naruto remained silent partly due to the punch but also due to having no idea of what he could say to calm her down. Tayuya didn't need a response to continue asking with some vulnerability seeping into her voice, "Don't you remember what I said on our first time together?"

Naruto straightened and then sadly replied, "You asked me to never abandon you."

Sounding almost frenzied, the henged Tayuya said, "That's right… and you didn't when that psycho captured me. You charged in putting yourself at risk to save me, something nobody has ever done for me before." Tears entered her eyes as she began to hug herself, "B-but then after all that...that's exactly what you did." Naruto quickly moved forward wrapping his arms around her. Tayuya thrashed in his arms, shouting, "Let go of me."

But Naruto held tight and after a moment Tayuya began to cry as she sagged into his chest. "Tayuya, I'm so, so sorry." She tensed again as if to push him away, but Naruto tightened his grip as he said, "I know I don't deserve it. You'd have every reason to tell me to get lost… but please forgive me for being a shithead."

"Shithead doesn't even cover it," Tayuya said still sounding angry although she just wanted to be held by the man she had come to love. Therefore she placed her arms around him to hug him close before she said, "But just shut up and hold me." The two stood holding each other for several minutes before Tayuya pulled away. She didn't look at him instead searching through the purse she had brought and finding a small vile tossed it to him saying, "Drink that."

Doing as instructed he downed the contents before sticking his tongue out and scrunching his face as he said, "Arrgghhh… that tastes horrible." A small smile appeared on Tayuya's face as Naruto's tongue hung out of his mouth due to the bitter taste of the substance he had ingested. "What did I just drink?"

"That's the formula Tsume came up with to change your scent," Tayuya said closing her purse.

"Is everyone going to have to drink that every time?" Naruto asked dreading the thought.

"I don't mind," Tayuya said turning away to begin walking down the path.

Catching up Naruto said, "Don't tell me you liked it?"

Tayuya turned her head to face him with a devilish look as she said, "Why not? Mine tasted like bubblegum."

"What? They come in different flavors. What did you give me?"

"Old gym socks," Tayuya said trying hard not to laugh as Naruto began to turn green. Fearing he was about to puke she said, "Stop being such a pussy. She just simulated the taste chemically. Creating the formula for you was easy due to it needing to only make you give off a new smell. Therefore in some of her free time as she worked on the one for us she created the different flavors. She admits she made that flavor when she was having less the pleasant thoughts about your being a shithead."

She could tell Naruto felt bad about his temporary abandoning of his Harem, but Tayuya didn't try to comfort him feeling he had experienced that enough already. "Tayuya, I'm…"

"Shut the fuck up," she said cutting him off her voice carrying some of the anger she still felt. "You fucked up, and saying sorry isn't going to make it better. You're going to have to prove it to me with actions from here on out."

The two walked from the park entering a neighborhood known for its high priced restaurants. Tayuya was a little angry at herself for her last statement due to its harshness. Although she did want to let Naruto know how angry his pulling away had made her. She feared that she had overdone it and due to that Naruto would be hesitant to show any affection towards her especially since all his other lovers for the most part had seemed to have already moved on. However she need not have feared as suddenly she felt an arm around her shoulders and was pulled into his side. She stared up feeling her face color and was sure she looked surprised. Naruto smiled warmly saying, "I love you Tayuya. Thank you for not giving up on a shithead like me."

Tayuya's blush grew in intensity causing her to look away although her voice carried the smile on her face as she said, "Shut up." Still despite her words the kunoichi allowed herself to melt into Naruto's side. Naruto stared down at her henged face causing the kunoichi to ask, "What?"

Naruto gave her a happy grin before he said, "I was just wondering what the back story was for these personas." Looking at his reflection as he passed a window he added, "Plus I was just wondering if this face is what you ladies feel is your ideal man?"

Tayuya looked at her lover and although the orange-haired man Naruto had henged into was handsome she said, "We already have that, dumbass. But he's probably a close second."

Naruto noticed an old couple look their way due to Tayuya's coarse language. Leaning in he whispered, "Um… don't you think you should dial it back a little. The others are going to have to follow the example you set."

Keeping her voice even as they passed another couple she arched an eyebrow as she said, "You fucking think so shithead."

Naruto pulled the girl along increasing their speed as the other couple looked at them but Tayuya moved in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck pulled herself towards him and into a kiss. Naruto was a little tense so Tayuya pulled back to whisper in his ear, "Relax, what fun would it be dating you, if we all had to pretend to be the same woman? Therefore as part of our cover you are currently dating a former kunoichi of the Snow who is suffering from multiple personality disorder. You could say it's like dating a bunch of different women in the same form."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before an amused smile broke out on his face as he said, "Clever, but I can't imagine those in charge of security would be too thrilled having a former Snow kunoichi in our midst."

Tayuya moved back to his side and draping his arm over her shoulder again said, "Well it turns out my cover identity left before Doto took over. Since the records we created list our ages as in our early thirties everything matched up rather nicely. Seems I suffered a traumatic head injury early in my career and wandered off eventually starting a new life as a veterinarian which is where I met you. We lived happily for a time in the Land of Noodles but due to the recent hostility there you learned that the woman you fell in love with had disappeared to be replaced by the kunoichi, who took over as you escaped from some bandits. What's worse is that it seems that since leaving Snow she's developed literally dozens of personalities. Do you know what the really amazing thing is though?"

"What?"

"All those personalities seem to be fixated on the same guy," Tayuya said beaming as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's midsection.

"I take it each of these personalities will be named after women in my life."

Tayuya shrugged as best she could due to her hold on Naruto, but answered, "Who can say? Poor thing might develop new personalities as time goes on." Her smile grew amused as she added, "Poor thing, lucky her boyfriend is willing to put the work in at loving each of them. You should have seen some of the looks Hana was getting as she played you for most of the day as we filled out the necessary paperwork and everything. Why I had to be extremely possessive as some of those women looked at her as if they'd love to be attached to such a great guy."

"Well I imagine they guessed most guys wouldn't be willing to stick around and deal with such a difficult girlfriend," Naruto said after a moment scratching his chin in thought.

"Really, yet I imagine those same guys would love to be in a harem, wouldn't they?" Tayuya asked staring into her henged lover's blue eyes. Naruto shrugged signaling that he guessed it would be possible so she said, "When you look at it logically it's really the same thing. So why would they run from one situation and head straight towards another. When you think about it, in both situations a lot of the work would be juggling personalities and such. And if you think about it the scenario we crafted for these identities is actually the easier of the two ways. I mean at least with this one you only have to deal with one personality at a time. You have to deal with all of them."

"I don't really see it as work though," Naruto said looking away into a restaurant feeling slightly embarrassed and still not used to talking about his emotions. "I'm just trying to insure you're all as happy as you've made me. That's why the idea that it was all just due to…"

Tayuya cupped his face and pulled him into a tender kiss. When it ended she said, "That's why we're with you, because we know that's what you are doing. It's not some stupid jutsu so don't make me hit you again."

"Yes ma'am," Naruto said as he directed the kunoichi to a restaurant that looked a little empty and would probably be able to seat them quickly. Tayuya noticed where they were going so tightened her grip around his midsection as she pressed herself deeper into his side. Naruto felt a sense of contentment wash over him and knew that although there were still a lot of hardships to overcome that as long as he had his women's love that there was nothing he wouldn't be able to accomplish.

 ********************************

Nanabi watched as the cook, one of the many prisoners who had signed onto Akame's plan, sliced a piece of meat off of the boar that he was cooking. Looking over the other items she saw that although the spread wasn't as grand as the one from the night she had joined it probably still far surpassed what those a few levels below were being served. Turning away from the counter with her tray she looked over the many gathered shinobi. Her gaze paused over the spot that Mizuki had carved out as his own and although he was still in the infirmary his two giants and many female groupies still occupied it. Nanabi was surprised at the women still being there figuring that they would have moved on now that their protection had been beaten. But instead all her victory over the man had seemed to do was piss the whole lot of them off. As the Bijuu walked past, one woman actually seemed to growl at her.

Shrugging them off as weak due to their reliance on Mizuki, the woman looked around the room for a place to sit. Her earlier defeat of Mizuki had raised her stock significantly among the other inmates and the woman didn't doubt that she could probably take a seat anywhere she liked. She spotted the trio of woman from Waterfall and considered sitting there as the women seemed rather open to the idea. She didn't get the impression that they were too horrible strong, but no doubt the fact that they acted as a well-oiled squad prevented the many predators in the prison from messing with them. For as Nanabi well knew predators liked the lone easy meal.

Plus so quickly joining a group would likely cause her reputation to lower since it would give the impression that she had stood her ground in order to quickly be folded into one of the other prison cliques. Spotting the Mist kunoichi that had taken her from her solitary cell and first showed her around she knew that although the woman didn't advertise it she was aligned with the Waterfall trio. She wasn't sure what the three got out of the deal but she knew that the scarred Mist kunoichi received protection as did a handful of the other women that hadn't joined one of the other groups.

Although she had been left alone except for when Mizuki had made his offer. Nanabi quickly learned that didn't translate to being all the time. For whenever their seals were switched off she knew that meant that pretty much anything could happen and if some inmate managed to corner a kunoichi during a training session and managed to rape her it would not raise an uproar. Rumor had it that Mizuki had done so several times already. In a sense it gave the Bijuu the impression that Akame felt that whenever the seal was off, his dogs were off their leashes and so could they could act as beastly as they wanted just so long as when they were leashed they behaved.

Coming to a nearly deserted table she dropped her tray down and sat across from its lone occupant. The dark-haired woman looked up from her food. Her tone was frigid as she said, "I'm sorry did my words earlier somehow give the impression I wanted company."

Replying just as icily the Bijuu said, "Are you mistaking me for someone who cares?"

The woman's black eyes narrowed, but she decided to ignore her as she began to once more concentrate on her food. Nanabi scowled before saying, "You can't be all that surprised I'd be curious considering you stated a desire to keep an eye on me."

Dropping her fork into her food the woman whose number read triple zero said, "Look I wasn't secretly asking for you to drop by and chat. I was stating an obvious fact. Look around you; all these people have their own angles for being here. Take that punk you handled this morning. He's here because he's being treated like a VIP and if he sticks to the plan he can even the score with some people he hates in the village. Those two idiots that follow him around are content so long as there is food involved and the many women surrounding him seem to have become rather infatuated with him for some reason. Who knows, maybe he's a great lay."

The kunoichi paused for a moment as her gaze turned towards the entrance. Nanabi followed suit and saw Mizuki enter the room directing a menacing glare towards both women as he walked somewhat stiffly. Turning back towards Nanabi the woman said, "Then there's those three from Taki who have started an alliance with pretty much every unaligned female so they don't end up joining any of the other crews running around this place the hard way if you catch my drift. Now you stroll in to all of this and it's easy to see that you're up to something. You've already made a name for yourself by taking on and down one of the toughest males here, but why and for what purpose I don't know yet."

"Aren't you discounting the fact that if I didn't I'd likely be learning just how good of a lay he is by now?"

"Hardly," the woman said with a dismissive snort, "His interest in you merely moved the timetable up. You would have done it any way sooner or later."

Nanabi didn't deny her words so the woman stood to head back to her cell but stopped as Nanabi said, "I noticed you made the distinction that he was the toughest male, not prisoner. Are you saying there's someone stronger here?"

The woman stopped and looked over her shoulder said, "What's it matter would you want to add that person to your list to impress Akame?"

"No, but forming an alliance with such a person may be beneficial to both of us," Nanabi said already aware she was speaking to the person.

Dropping the pretense as well the woman said, "Not interested, although if whatever you are up interferes with my own plans don't think I will hesitate to kill you."

Nanabi didn't let on she was intimidated in the least as she replied, "Well then wouldn't it be prudent to tell me exactly what you hope to get out of helping Akame. It would be foolish for both of us to run around blindly only to learn we are heading right towards each other."

The woman seemed surprised for a moment before the corner of her mouth rose up for a brief moment. Responding she said, "It may be. But it's just as foolish to trust the wrong people. That's a mistake I've already made and my family paid the price."

Nanabi watched the woman go and could practically feel the pain that had rolled off of her as she said her last statement. Quickly finishing her food since she found Mizuki's glare at her back to be annoying she headed back to her cell and wondered how she could tell if her plans would interfere with the woman's when she had no idea what she wanted to accomplish herself.

 ******************************** *

The door to the hotel room slammed open as Naruto and Tayuya passionately and excitedly kissed. Pulling away for a moment, he dropped the book bag he had carried throughout their date against the entrance to the bathroom near the door as he closed it and as soon as he turned around was slammed against the door as she threw herself at him. Naruto steadied himself and pulled her off her feet and she quickly wrapped them around his waist. They both paused to drop their henges before once more slamming their lips together as Naruto carried her towards the bed.

The two were staying at the same hotel Naruto had taken Ayame to on their first date, although the room was not as fancy. Tayuya and Hana henged as the couple they were pretending to be had checked in earlier in the day in order to set up their backstory as a couple moving to Konoha to deal with the woman's mental issues, since Konoha had the greatest medical faculties, and to buy a permanent residence so that the male persona could work as a buyer for the Great Tree Shipping Company. Naturally the reports the male would need to file would be generated by Karin, but with a bunch of kunoichi all willing to pretend to be him to purchase rare items in their lands Naruto knew nobody would complain about the modest salary the persona would collect that would go to the upkeep of the apartment he and his lovers intended to buy. Hana and Tayuya had found a place but a few others would check it out as well and if it passed they'd have another safe house besides Koharu's.

Naruto put Tayuya on the bed and pulled away to pull his shirt off as Tayuya stripped out of her dress by pulling it over her head. Naruto began to pull back further as he worked his pants office causing Tayuya to say, "Where the fuck are you going? I've waited long enough."

"Now calm down Tayuya," Naruto said pulling his pants off and tossed them away, "Besides if there were cameras in that elevator then you already gave them quite the show."

Tayuya blushed as she recalled orgasming from rubbing herself against Naruto's leg as they made out in the elevator. "Hey I'm the eccentric personality. Besides the only one that would have likely seen it was that girl working the desk."

Naruto smirked as he recalled signing in and the girl, Ami, blushing as a result of Tayuya saying right in front of her, "Hurry it up. I need your cock buried inside me." Shaking his head he said, "Well you made sure she would likely watch now didn't you."

Tayuya shrugged as she began to rub her pussy. "Why not, I thought you were considering her as a potential addition. Her family owns this hotel and it would pay to have access if there were people staying here that could move your ambition further along." Again Naruto shook his head causing Tayuya to ask, "Fucking what is it now?"

"Nothing," Naruto said torn between being amused and the disbelief of what his life had become, "It's just I doubt there are any other people out there who have such a sexy and beautiful woman practically begging him to sleep with her as she also talks about plans for him to sleep with someone else."

Tayuya could see where the blond was coming from and smiled in return before shrugging as she said, "Hey, it's the fucking plan I signed up for right." Spreading her pussy to show him how ready she was for him the naked red head said, "Now enough fucking talking. You have months of a lackluster sex life to make up for."

Naruto stopped backing up as he looked into the bathroom he was near for a moment before saying, "Well then I guess I need to call in some reinforcements." Making a familiar but different hand-sign as instead of crossing two of his fingers he held his palms flat and made almost a plus sign using them. A moment later Naruto and two clones appeared although Tayuya thought she could make out a fourth in the bathroom. However she guessed she was mistaken when it didn't step out.

Her eyes grew wide though as she understood what her lover was implying and said, "Don't tell me you…"

"Hey I wasn't just moping in bed feeling sorry for myself," Naruto said as he and his clones closed with the red-head former Sound kunoichi. But seeing Tayuya eyeing the three of them a little nervously he asked, "Too much?"

Giving her devilish smirk the young woman replied, "Maybe not enough."

The three blonds looked at each other amused before the real Naruto dropped to his knees in front of her while one zeroed in on her chest and the last pulled her into a kiss. Tayuya moaned, as Naruto began to kiss her stomach and thighs as he began to move closer and closer to her pussy to begin drinking her nectar. Meanwhile the clone focusing on her chest began to squeeze and grope her breasts while moving his face back and forth to lick her hardened nubs. The clone kissing her eventually began to pull her back up onto the bed forcing Naruto and the other clone to follow her up. Now lying flat on her back Tayuya continued to moan into the kiss as the real Naruto took up a position between her legs to continue kissing her nether lips.

"Oh fuck," she said as she took a breath while the clone occupying her mouth pulled back to watch as she writhed under the assault she was enduring. Tayuya took that moment to also look down at the two faces pleasuring her. A moment later something warm was placed against her cheek, turning towards it she came face to face with the one-eyed monster of the clone. Knowing what the clone wanted she opened her mouth and let him slide his cock inside. She sucked on it like it was a delicacy she had been deprived of for years as opposed to months. A few moment later though, she pulled back as she came from the stimulation of the other two Naruto.

Both Naruto and the clone pulled back to stare at their handiwork as she panted in her afterglow. Tayuya looked at Naruto and his two copies hungrily as she said, "That better not be it."

Naruto looked at his clones before shrugging and climbing atop her said, "You heard her boys."

Pushing his cock inside of her they both groaned in satisfaction and then Naruto rolled them until he was on his back. Tayuya felt a little nervous as she noticed the clone that had been enjoying her tits earlier was now taking up a position behind her. She gave it a quick nod causing the clone to smile before coming up behind her. It spread her asscheeks apart before licking her rosebud. Tayuya closed her eyes as she began to get lost in the feeling of having a dick inside her again. She began to move her hips and opened her mouth when the clone wetting her backdoor stuck his tongue inside her. Before she could give voice to the pleasure though her mouth was occupied by the other clones cock which said, "Please finish what you started Tayuya."

She nodded her head while making eye contact with the clone which moaned itself as she hummed into his dick when the real Naruto beneath her began to tease her nipples with his tongue as he pumped his cock inside of her. She whimpered slightly when the clone behind her withdrew its tongue but her eyes went wide as she felt what he intended to replace it with press up against her anus. She let the clone dick in her mouth pop out as she screamed, "Fucking A your splitting me apart," as the cock popped through her backdoor and began spreading her as it sank in deeper.

Once the clone in her ass was completely buried, Tayuya felt overstuffed but amazingly content as pretty much every part of her that could feel pleasure was being stimulated in some way. Although she found moving difficult, so let Naruto and his clones set the pace. The two behind her quickly established a rhythm that sent fireworks of pleasure off inside her brain. The two timed it so that as one was nearly withdrawn the other would be fully buried making it so that as they switched the rubbing inside of her had her practically delirious with pleasure. Meanwhile the clone occupying her mouth set its own pace as Tayuya was in no condition to do anything but keep her lips wrapped around the meat stick he kept working in and out. But from that friction and the moans she kept sending into his tool the clone still found itself ready to cum as a result of its furiously pumping hips.

The two working over her lower half soon lost their rhythm as they began to follow suit nearing their own ends. Still Tayuya was in no position to complain as they both buried the cocks inside of her as deep as possible not knowing if the next thrust would be the last. Finally the clone in her mouth groaned and grabbing her head shouted, "I'm cumming." He pushed her down his tool as far as she would go before sending its seed into her mouth. She gagged some before it let go allowing her to more comfortably take his seed and drink what she could. But when Naruto and the clone in her ass shoved themselves as deep as possible to begin flooding her insides as well she sat up as straight as possible screaming, "Ffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk."

She collapsed forward onto Naruto shaking in rapture as the warmth of their seed spread through her. She drooled into the original's chest as the two clones disappeared with the one that had fucked her face saying, "That was great boss. Tayuya's the best."

"D-don't you fucking forget it," she said feeling like taking a nap. However that feeling faded as with the clones gone, Naruto suddenly groaned in pleasure before shooting more of his seed inside of her. Hearing a little discomfort in his voice she asked a little worriedly, "What's wrong."

Naruto put her at ease with a chuckle before saying, "Nothing. It's just my clones can pass along their knowledge… well they passed along how good it felt to enjoy all what my Tayuya had to offer."

Tayuya sat up moaning since Naruto's cock was still hard and said, "You think so, huh?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow as he responded, "Well yeah."

Smirking she sat back and began rocking her hips but as she did so she activated the one feature her mark had that none of Naruto's other lovers did. Her skin began to darken as she also grew slightly larger and her pussy muscles grew stronger. Naruto groaned as Tayuya's vice like grip around his cock became even stronger. Reaching up he began to fondle and grope her breasts as she reached back to grab his knees. Her hips continued in their rocking motion until Naruto bucked underneath her throwing her pace off. He took the opportunity to roll her over before flipping her onto her stomach. He then pressed himself firmly against her back before roughly thrusting his cock in and out of her again. Placing his head over her shoulder he used the other to fondle the horn on the other side and to both their amazement she moaned and her pussy squeezed around him even tighter.

"Damn, my horny little demoness like her horns being touched."

"Y-you're…you're one to talk…fuck…your cock is so big and hard you fucking perv," Tayuya moaned as Naruto ran his finger along it again. "Who knew you fucking had a thing for monster girls."

"Monster," Naruto said incredulously, "Any man that would describe this form of yours as a monster would need to get his eyes checked."

Tayuya's skin grew even darker as she blushed as a result of her lover's words. Naruto began to suck on her earlobe as he continued to tease the horn on the other side of her head. "S-shut up and FFFuuuuuccccckkkkkk" Tayuya began to say, but lost control of her vocal cords and shouted out the last part as she began to come again.

Naruto wasn't done however and rolled them until he was on his back. From that position he continued to nibble on her ear while one hand continued tracing along the one of her horn and the other began to roll and squeeze her tit. From the new position Naruto could also more powerful thrust away at her passage which prolonged her orgasm until she went numb.

Once feeling began to return, Tayuya tired of being led around by her lover pulled free of his grip and getting to her feet in a crouch looked back over her shoulder. Giving him a wink she then began slamming her backside down causing her lover to groan as she also worked her internal muscles to force him to release his seed once more. Naruto placed a hand on the small of her back to ease her rough thrusts slightly, but also to steady her as he began to meet her downward plunges.

Tayuya was soon biting her lip not wanting to clue Naruto in to the fact that she was almost to the finish again since this time at least she wanted to make him cum. Reaching down she cupped his balls and rubbing them moaned, "G-give me your cum…I want to feel your thick hot seed coating my slippery cunt with more of this shit I can't get enough of."

Naruto pulled her back against his chest and turning her face towards his said, "Then kiss me." She quickly complied and a moment later was cumming right alongside him as his seed began flooding her womb triggering her orgasm as well. They kissed well after their orgasms had ended and Tayuya began to shrink back to her original form.

Tayuya stared into the deep blue oceans that Naruto called eyes and in a sweet voice that only he had ever heard said, "You're mine Naruto Uzumaki."

"Forever and ever," he replied pulling her tightly against him.

Tayuya rolled off him and then pushed him off the bed causing him to sit up on the floor to ask, "Hey!"

Tayuya smiled sleepily before saying, "Sorry, there's nothing I would like more than to stay like that with you all night. Unfortunately, you have one more place to be."

Naruto was about to ask what she meant but then sensed a gathering taking place so stood and kissed his lover before getting dressed once more. Tayuya watched him with a sated look and as he left the hotel room noticed that although he hadn't taken it the backpack he had been carrying that it was gone. Shrugging, she vowed to ask about it later and decided to let her tired body have what it wanted as she closed her eyes to sleep.

 ************************************************ **

Naruto had Hiraishined to his apartment for a quick shower, before doing so again to appear in the Den. Stepping out of the room with the teleporter seal his other lovers used to arrive he found Kiyomi in the hallway. She was standing in front of the door his other lovers were behind and as soon as she spotted him. Naruto knew she was afraid of how he would react to his learning of her being partly responsible for his depression. He also knew that she was surprised when he smiled brightly at her asking, "What's the occasion?"

"W-what," she replied in her confusion. He was about to repeat himself when she said, "Ayame already told me she let slip what I did to you. You don't need to pretend that you're not mad."

He nearly laughed at the face she made when he said, "Who's pretending?"

"N-naruto," she said before breaking down in tears causing the blond to quickly pull her into a hug.

Stroking her head the jinchuriki said, "Hey now. What you did, you did as a prisoner trying to escape. Besides Ayame also told me that you believed it would die out without your feeding in chakra. I kind of wish you had been a little quicker in stepping in, but I should also be grateful to you."

Kiyomi pulled away to stare into his eyes as she questioning asked, "Grateful?"

Naruto nodded, and wiping her tears away said, "I wasn't being honest with some of my lovers. I was having doubts but instead of addressing them. I thought everything would get better on its own. This forced the issue before it became something a lot larger that could have destroyed our family."

Instead of smiling Kiyomi began crying harder as she said, "I don't deserve you. I keep hurting you but you keep forgiving me. Why?"

Naruto smiled and kissed her tears away this time before answering, "Hey I'm a fool who plans to unite all the shinobi villages. How can I be a man hoping to do that but unable to forgive one of the women he loves." Kiyomi stiffened hearing that and looked up into his eyes her own begging to know if he meant what he said. Nodding he lowered his lips to hers before saying, "I do." He kissed her tenderly as she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to convey her own feelings to him.

When they pulled away for air she wiped her eyes before linking her hand with his and pulled him towards the door. She said, "Naruto, thank you." Before he could respond she pushed the door open and Naruto felt a wave of deja vu pass over him as he stared inside. The room was huge and Naruto got the feeling his lovers had knocked down a wall to one of the adjacent rooms to expand it. At the center of it pressed against the far wall was a large ornate bed easily big enough to hold him and six of his lovers. But what instantly caught his attention was that leading from the bed and wrapping around the circular looking room was a ledge covered in a fluffy mat and covered in pillows, and upon which rested almost all of his lovers wearing different types of lingerie. Naruto quickly flashed back to the dream he had back when Tsunade had first joined and recognized the room was an exact replica of that one.

His face must have shown his surprise as Kiyomi giggled causing him to look at her and she said, "Do you like it? It was supposed to be for your birthday, but…"

She trailed off causing the blond to kiss her as he said, "It's amazing. You could see my dreams?"

Kiyomi nodded so he turned to look around the room and bowed to his lovers to say, "I'm sorry. I don't deserve all of you."

"That goes without saying," Temari said but the smirk on her lips told him she was joking, "You have quite a few presents to open. Do you still have the energy to do so?"

Naruto made the plus sign for his K-clones which were the more durable ones he had been messing with and only mastered due to the free time he had during the past three weeks. Smirking himself as the small army of clones appeared and began moving towards the women he said, "I think I'll manage." Walking towards Anko with Kiyomi in tow in order to make up for his earlier behavior he pulled the woman off the niche towards him and then pulled both women towards the bed where he began to shower them with the warmth and affection that they deserved.

As the room filled with the moans and cries of his lovers inside the jinchuriki in a field of green light a woman lamented in the back of her mind, since the forefront of it was concentrate on teasing her pleasure centers, that her time with her son would likely be limited for the foreseeable future. But at least she knew she'd be free to handle her own matters of pleasure without embarrassing herself.

 **Next Target: Yakumo**

 **Omake: Another day at the T & I Department.**

Ibiki sat down in his office rubbing his eyes while wondering what the world was coming to. It was bad enough that for all the man-hours he had invested in securing Konoha's secure facilities from Kiyomi and her bodyguard Yoruichi he hadn't scored so much as a passing interest from either woman. Now he had a crazy Snow-nin moving into the village with her boyfriend or fiancé or whatever the many different personalities she apparently had called the man that accompanied her to the interview. What was worse was that Shizune had informed him that he was to give the woman a wide berth if her story checked out since any undue pressure could cause a new personality to manifest. He had given all the papers to a kunoichi named Shiho who after going through them with a fine tooth comb assured him the documents from Snow Country about the woman's past were legit. He was tempted to just call it a day when he heard a man screaming in the halls outside his office, not exactly a strange occurrence considering where he was. But the speed at which it had gone by his door made him suspect one of the captives had gotten loose. Opening his door he stepped out and just caught a flash of a shirtless blond as he turned down a corner still yelling at the top of his lungs and was dragging pieces of the chair he had been tied to due to the ropes around his wrists.

Ibiki was about to give chase but nearly collided with Anko. Although not surprised she was there he was at her dress as she was covered in leather giving her the air of a dominatrix. Arching his eyebrow at her, he asked, "What's going on?"

Anko blushed slightly before responding, "I was conducting an experiment on how a heterosexual alpha male type would respond to the threat of being… of being the bitch for a change."

Ibiki nodded since the Torture and Interrogation department often offered missions looking for volunteers for such experiments. Those that performed particularly well under the stress those of the TI department would inflict under such tests would often be invited to join. Guessing the blond wouldn't be one of them both his and Anko's attentions were pulled to the sound of the blond returning obviously lost due to the labyrinth design of the underground area. He appeared for a moment at the intersection that Ibiki had spotted him at before and headed straight in his quest for the exit.

"Hey get back here you bastard," Anko shouted giving chase, "I paid for the whole hour."

Sighing at the ruckus Ibiki headed back to his desk and pulled out a requisition form to order some heavy duty metal chairs since it was obvious that Anko's experiment had netted some positive results.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Target: Yakumo**

Naruto awoke to the pleasant sensation of having his cock being tongue bathed. Cracking his eyes open he saw Anko and Kiyomi both crouched on all fours on either side of him while working together to pleasure him. Although it was a scene many men would die to be a part of, Naruto felt a small pang of fear since after dispelling his clones and despite being dead tired his body had still sprung an erection from the mental feedback of his clones' experiences. But since all his lovers had been just as worn out he had no way to get rid of it except through his own efforts and he had been just too tired to do it. Fearing that using his K-clones in such a way had resulted in one of the side effects he had seen warn about in advertisements for certain pills for men with erectile dysfunction. Knowing that a person should see a doctor if he experienced an erection for more than four hours his eyes immediately sought out one of the medics in his harem but he need not have bothered as Tsunade said, "Don't worry. Those two teased it awake hoping you'd follow."

Naruto began to sit up but as he did so Tsunade moved behind him before pulling him back down to rest his head against her naughty pillows. All the while the two women pleasuring him continued, leaving the blond in amazement that one of his dreams had literally become a reality. His focus was pulled away from the two bathing his manhood in their saliva by Tsunade saying, "Relax, today you're on light duty." Naruto nodded with a small amount of relief as although his body healed quickly even he was rather sore and felt what he was currently experiencing was about the extent he would be comfortable with.

"What time is it?" he asked still feeling sleepy now that initial shock of pleasure from the light double blowjob was leaving his system.

Tsunade played with his hair watching the two women as they seemed to practically worship the stick that had given them so much pleasure the night before. Shaking herself from the temptation to join in she replied, "Early, but I'm afraid today is going to be a busy day so it can't be helped. We have a lot of fires that need to be put out but first I think it would be best if we all know where we stand on the thing that set all of this in motion."

Naruto was confused but apparently his lovers knew what to expect as Shiho got off of the pillowed ledge that extended around the room and was where his clones had pleased the women that had not joined him on the bed. Completely naked, she came to a stop at the center of the chamber before smiling nervously. Naruto remembering how immodest she had been the night before due to the memories of the clone she had been with chuckled as he supposed at the time she doubted anyone was really paying attention to her. But now she appeared rather nervous since she had the room's undivided attention as she said, "I've translated the scroll. Well actually I did a couple of weeks ago…but I felt it prudent to wait until everyone could hear it. I already told what it contained to Tsunami and Karin since they needed to get back to Wave. Since… well almost everyone is here I figured now is as good a time as ever."

Naruto felt his mood drop since he knew the kunoichi was referring to Ino, but pushed it aside to focus on Shiho as she began to say, "The scroll was written in the final days of the Kingdom of Zu."

"Should we have heard of it?" Koharu asked sitting on the edge of the platform completely naked but still giving off a stately presence as she sat with her legs crossed.

"Not really," Shiho said looking over her shoulder, "It was an extremely small kingdom located in Hot-Water Country's current border." Turning to face Naruto she said, "It's important to us though as that was the birthplace of the Temptation's Touch and The Binding. The scroll was written almost sixty years after those jutsu's creation and tells the story of one of the first women to be enticed by it."

Tayuya, whose entering the room had prompted Anko and Kiyomi to begin waking Naruto with the blowjob and which was continuing still, said, "You're saying it's basically her biography then."

Shiho shook her head in the negative before answering, "You could consider it her last will and testament. It was written after it became apparent that the Zu Kingdom was finished. The man who had used the jutsu on her had died in battle facing the threat that imperiled his kingdom. What that threat was the scroll is a little vague on as it focuses on the threat that was facing the Zu kingdom sixty years before, The Gelel Empire."

Naruto sat a little straighter forcing Anko and Kiyomi to adjust their positions to continue in their efforts to get their morning protein shake. With a small hitch in his voice from the pleasure he was feeling he asked, "You mean that Kingdom those nomads that were guarding the stone are descended from."

Shiho nodded saying, "Kingdom doesn't exactly fit what Gelel was though. They were on verge of conquering the entire continent. Their territory covered all of what are modern Wind, Fire, and most of Earth Country. Their force which was called the Hollow Army was all but invincible."

Temari who was lying on her side resting her head on her fist, asked, "Why was it called that?"

"I'm not sure where the name came from," Shiho admitted, "Although it is likely tied to the process by which the army was created, it didn't explain all the mechanics of the process only highlighted how the army was unstoppable. Although to be honest I felt it was likely just hyperbole."

"What if they were truly unable to be killed?" Naruto asked recalling the armored force that Haido had used in his search for the ancient mine of the Gelel Stone.

"What do you mean?" Yugito said wearing the ruined Cat Suit that she had rented and would likely own due to the stains it now sported.

"He means the suits of armor that we encountered during the Gelel incident four years ago," Sakura said thinking along the same lines as Naruto. "But they weren't invincible Naruto. Sure they could take a lot of damage, but eventually the life force powering them would be exhausted."

Naruto nodded letting out a little groan as Anko began to lick the head of his cock as Kiyomi concentrated on his balls. Shaking his head at the absurdity of how blessed he was as well as to refocus his thoughts he said, "True, but they took all that damage from Jutsu hundr…"

"Thousands," Shiho said cutting in and correcting him.

"…thousands of years after the means to create them was invented."

"I don't know," Temari said sitting up in interest, "The machine those Armors came from seemed pretty modern."

"Haido may have simply automated the process," Koharu suggested. Directing her gaze to Temari she asked, "I take it Suna began some research into creating invincible soldiers of their own."

Temari nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable about giving up secrets on her home, but committed to Naruto's ambition and her own feelings for her fellow blond said, "Yes, but this all happened before Gaara became Kazekage. Also, Suna's interests laid more with the transformations Haido and his lieutenants were capable of. From the autopsy of the woman Gaara killed we learned it was linked to the shards of stone imbedded in her body."

"So then why was there all that interest in the machines that were used to create the Hollow Army?" Matsuri asked having needed to catalog many of the captured items from Haido's brief assault on Wind Country.

Temari smiled at the girl remembering how inquisitive she had been at the time and upset at her lack of clearance as the older kunoichi had responded to her questions with, "That's classified." Focusing on Naruto she said, "Haido used volunteers he had conned on his home continent to supply the souls necessary for his army. The volunteers would reside in a sphere and would rest atop of a glass ball. Inside each of those balls was a shard of Gelel stone. Those balls amplified the shards power and bound the soul to a seal located inside the armor. It's likely that thousands of years ago The Gelel Empire could use whole chunks of rocks to power this bonding process making it a more permanent transfer."

"I see," Koharu said, "You took the shards from the machines you captured to further your experiments in how to create those second forms Haido and his enforcers were capable of."

"That was the plan," Temari said with a smirk, "But when Gaara was made Kazekage he shut the project down." A full blown smile appeared as she added, "He did that by destroying all the shards and machines we had collected."

"I imagine the council was less than pleased by his decision," Tsunade said with no small measure of amusement.

"I believe it's one of the reasons Joseki is so opposed to Gaara," Temari said but paused as Naruto groaned before he erupted and coated the two women pleasing him in his seed. She squeezed her thighs together feeling herself getting aroused but concentrating on finishing her tale said, "It was his pet project. I believe he's never forgiven Gaara for taking away his means of avenging himself against Konoha and Iwa from him."

Everyone remained silent except for Kiyomi and Anko as they made a great show of cleaning themselves of Naruto's essence. Shiho though tried to ignore them as she said, "That would explain a great deal of why the Prince created The Temptation's Touch and The Binding."

"The Prince," Shizune asked confused.

"That's what I call him," Shiho explained turning to the medic, "I'm still having trouble with some of the names and places. Therefore I'll call them by the role they have in the tale. The woman whose story the scroll tells I've taken to calling the Priestess."

Naruto sat back into Tsunade again and closed his eyes as Shiho began to layout the tale. Listening raptly and letting his imagination run wild as he heard her say, "The Priestess was a newly minted member one of the three ruling castes of the Gelel Empire. She was from the religious caste. The other two were the warrior and noble."

Naruto opened his eyes as Anko and Kiyomi moved to either side of him and hugged him tightly. Kissing both women gently he again closed his eyes to listen although he imagined Kiyomi as the woman Shiho was calling the Priestess. He reasoned that if the Prince was trying to save his home then at some point his and the Priestess must have had a rather adversarial relationship. Shiho continued, "Each caste had some connection to the stone that gave Gelel the edge in its conflicts. The nobles could control it to some extent, but their true claim to power was that they were masters of the jutsu that could destroy the mine. The Warriors were able to harness the power of the stone to transform their bodies in order to increase their power." Shiho paused and adjusted her glasses, when she was about to speak she appeared to have lost her place in her story so ran back to where she had been sitting earlier. She began searching for something as she threw the pillows about until exclaiming, "Ah, found it." Turning around to face Naruto she began flipping through the pages of the notebook she was holding. Adjusting her glasses again she said, "To be honest I got the feeling that the Religious cast was the newest of the three."

"Why do you say that?" Tsunade asked as she continued to stroke her lover's hair lovingly.

"Well it isn't explicitly said, but the Religious caste was responsible for performing certain ceremonies and the Priestess was only like the third or fourth generation. However my research showed that the Gelel Empire had existed for centuries before its collapse."

Yuugao, who although naked was standing near the door in a relaxed but prepared manner said, "I take it this tale tells of Gelel's downfall as well then."

"Yes," Shiho said with a nod to the woman before turning her head back to Naruto, "As I was saying the Religious Caste was in charge of certain ceremonies, one of which was overseeing and blessing the spoils of Gelel's conquests. This was a cover of sorts although the Priestess didn't know that at the time. Like I imagine most people in her position would be she was proud and arrogant. She also was a true believer that the gods had blessed her people with the Hollow Army to spread Gelel's teachings across the globe." Shiho smiled as when she had first translated the tale she had pictured the hero of it, The Prince, to be her lover. She imagined quite a few of her fellow harem members were doing the same and although she had originally cast herself as the Priestess now saw herself as a character yet to be introduced. "During the blessing ceremony the religious caste would divvy up the spoils as it were. This included the people brought back as slaves and that is where she met the Prince."

Shiho paused as several of the women adjusted their positions as their interest peaked. When they had settled in again she continued, "The Prince had allowed himself to be captured during the fall of a neighboring country in order to use the technique he had created to try and destroy Gelel from the inside before they could target his home of Zu. It was likely the next target since the country that had buffered Zu from Gelel was the one that had just fallen."

"How could he be sure that he would be placed in a position to do that?" Hinata asked.

Shiho turned to face the Hyuuga noble before answering, "I'm not sure if he was. But at the time Gelel was a rather opulent and indulgent society. What I mean by that is they enjoyed their physical pleasures to the extreme and the ruling castes would often take the most attractive slaves on as lovers. Basically there were four ways the conquered people were divided up. Personnel slaves for the ruling groups, slaves for the overseers of the Gelel mines who also served as the Noble Castes enforcers, fighters for the gladiatorial games, and finally a group that only the leaders of religious caste new what happened to after the ceremony. The Prince was described as being incredibly handsome so probably figured he'd end up in one of the noble houses as a personal slave. The Priestess writes that he was an accomplished fighter as well so would likely have been okay if he ended up as a gladiator and could still influence one of the noble women since they often took lovers from the Pits."

"The Pits," Naruto asked in interest.

"That is what they called the arena where the gladiators fought," Shiho said. "The most prominent gladiators would often be visited at night by noblewomen looking to fulfill a fantasy or two." Taking a breath, Shiho paused to let the others digest some of the information she had already shared before continuing, "The Priestess was immediately infatuated with the Prince, but tried to ignore it feeling he was below her. Her mother who was a highly placed leader in the Religious caste noticed though so arranged for the Prince to become one of their slaves."

Shiho paused again as she prepared to introduce the character she saw herself as. Picking up her story she said, "After bringing home their acquisitions the Priestess immediately headed to her room where she confided in her long-time servant who had been with her since they both were children about how upset she was by what her mother had done. I guess she didn't know how to process the feelings he aroused in her. It made her question the feelings for the man she had been pledged to marry a cruel man I call the Warrior."

"If he's such a bastard why the fuck would the Priestess love him?" Tayuya asked feeling horribly overdressed considering the lack of clothes the other women had on.

Shiho looked towards the red-head before answering, "I may have gotten ahead of myself a bit. To her and her people he was a great hero. He was a great man and treated her very kindly but much like the Gelel Empire beneath the surface was a sinister truth. In his case he was merely using her to fulfill his ambition of uniting the Religious and Warrior caste against the Noble. It was his belief that the Nobles were garnering the greatest amount of wealth for the least effort since he believed they had essentially lucked into the mine that housed the Gelel Stones. The Warriors were the ones that fought and bled and it was the Religious Caste that supplied the Hollow Army."

"The Religious caste," Yugito said surprised, "Then that fourth group of slaves was…"

Shiho nodded, "The souls used to create the hollow suits of armor that were the key to Gelel's success in battle." Picking her story back up Shiho said, "The Priestess's personal servant a woman I took to calling The Maid assured her that the feelings would pass and that her mother had bought him since she knew from personal experience how empty an arranged marriage could be. The Priestess took her slave and friend's words to heart but still was rather antagonistic towards the Prince as a way to deny her feelings. The Prince never seemed to let it get to him, but that made her all the more flustered especially as she noticed the Maid becoming closer to him."

"Let me guess," Tsume said with an amused smirk, "She was the first to become bound to him."

"Yes," Shiho answered, "As a personal long-time slave to the family she had far more freedom than any of the others. The Priestess and Maid were especially close and at times had even slept in the same bed, since although arrogant she did see her servant as more than a slave. But since the Prince entered their home she felt as if her friend was pulling away. One night she decided to confront her and saw the two of them in the act. Shocked she had retreated back to her room but wrote about how the images had continued to haunt her."

Hana sat up next to her mother to ask, "Why not target the mother? Wouldn't she make a more influential member of the Religious Caste to use The Binding on?"

"I believe the Prince intended too," Shiho replied, "But the mother spent most nights away from the home. She was known for having many affairs and did little to hide them. Plus I guess she viewed the Prince as her daughter's toy to play with or hoped he would prove to be an adequate replacement for her future husband." Shiho paused and seeing the confused looks her last sentence had created said, "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. But before we get to what I meant by that, the Priestess one night asked the Maid to spend the night with her. The Maid refused claiming she didn't feel up to it, but the Priestess didn't buy the excuse so stayed up. She caught them together again, and in her anger threatened to tell the guards and have them locked up in chains. This hurt the Maid who accused her of being a monster like the rest of her people after all. Hearing her closest friend call her that threw a bucket of ice water on her anger for a moment but then when it returned accused her servant of being an ingrate as she lived better than most of Gelel's citizens." Shiho paused to search through her notes and finding what she sought began again, "That is when the Prince stepped in. He pointed out that the Maid had never been given a choice since she had been taken as a slave when she was but a child. He explained that a cage no matter how pretty always remained a cage. The Prince then told her the secret of how the Hollow Army was made and that developing the technique that bound the souls to the armor with the power of the Gelel stones was how the Religious Caste came into being. He told her that all the comfort and wealth she was used to was due directly to all the suffering and death of free people from all over the continent. Naturally she tried to deny this, but the Prince took her to where the slaves chosen by the Religious caste became the Hollow Armor."

Fubuki whose lap was serving as a pillow for her princess said, "Clever, he had been using the freedom his relationship with the Maid gave him to search out the secret of the Hollow Army."

"That's right," Shiho said with a nod, "The Priestess was horrified by what she saw. But she then learned there was another secret being kept from her. Her fiancé and mother were seeing each other behind her back having formed an alliance to destroy the noble house."

"I don't get it," Tenten said her head hanging back over the edge of the pillowed dais as she stared at the upside down Shiho, "If all the strength of the Gelel Empire was in the Warrior and Religious Castes then why sneak around. They should have been able to crush the nobles."

Shiho was about to answer when Naruto said, "Because if they did it too brazenly and screwed up the Nobles would destroy the Stones and the source of their powers. They must have succeeded since the mine had been sealed but not destroyed."

"Not quite," Shiho said after a moment, "As you would expect, seeing her mother with the man she was supposed to marry as well as from the desire she had been fighting since meeting the Prince she ended up begging him to take her. She would later learn of the control he gained over her as a result and when she asked him why he didn't just take what he wanted by force. He had explained he felt it was best if those who joined him did so at their own behest. That night she became one of his lovers and they began to plot the destruction of the Gelel Empire. They knew the thing they needed to set it about was for the Warrior to believe the Nobles Caste couldn't activate the technique to destroy the stone. Therefore the next to join in the Prince's revolt was a woman from the Noble Caste. She was a pacifist who often preached against the militaristic ways Gelel interacted with its neighbors."

"After she came aboard as it were," Shiho paused as a few of the women snickered at her pun she continued, "The next to join was a woman from the Pits. She was a top gladiator and they planned to use the slaves in the pits to take out whoever won in the conflict between castes. They set their plan in motion by having the Noble approach the Warrior. She offered to seal the mines to prevent any other nobles from entering and activating the Black Hole technique. The Warrior was suspicious since her desire for peace was well known, but she explained the Nobles were too greedy and so long as they held power peace would never win out. The Warrior accepted, but remained weary right up until the seal was in place. He gave the order to attack and planned to kill the Noble as well but was stopped by the Prince. As chaos erupted in Gelel's capital the Prince explained how he had played the Warrior as a fool. The two battled in the cave as the fires of battle began to spread throughout the city. The Overseers of the mine a sub-clan loyal to the nobles kept interfering in the battle between the Warrior and Prince. In the end though, the Prince managed to kill the Warrior. He and his noble lover managed to escape the remaining overseers and left the seal in place to prevent anyone else from gaining access."

Pausing Shiho rubbed her throat, but then caught a bottle of water which had been thrown by Yugito and had been stored in a one of the ice filled buckets around the room so the women and Naruto would remain hydrated during their night of love making. Drinking the contents, she sighed in contentment before saying, "Meanwhile the Priestess confronted her mother about the Hollow Army. The two argued over the ethicalness of it with the mother claiming that the people whose souls had been used were lower beings any way so didn't matter. The Priestess realized that if not for the Prince she would have turned out the same way vowed to stop her mother from activating any more. After a battle the mother managed to activate several dormant Hollow Armors only to learn her daughter had modified the seals that removed the controls that kept them loyal. As you can imagine it didn't end well for her. Without the Hollow Army to help the warriors had a much harder time dealing with the Overseers than they expected. In the end most of the nobles were killed, but the warriors suffered far more casualties than expected. That is when the Gladiator struck with her fellow slaves. The remaining warriors were slaughtered and when the dust settled Gelel's capital was in ruins. With the head of the beast decapitated the other remaining kingdoms soon launched an assault which decimated the Gelel Empire. Zu did not participate as the Prince returned with his lovers to assume the throne and made them his queens. Over time Zu grew stronger and bigger which I suspect was due to the Temptation's Touch and Binding. But it all ended when a mysterious army appeared. The elderly Prince rode out to meet the threat head on but was killed. Soon his country followed and his many lovers scattered to the winds. The Priestess remained in the capital sealing herself in the ruins where her scroll was found."

"Thank you, Shiho," Tsunade said with a small nod of her head as the kunoichi finished her tale, "Now let's turn to…"

"Wait," Naruto said stopping Shiho as he sat up in the bed pulling away from his lovers. Sitting at the edge of it he stared at Shiho studiously before asking, "How did Kanji learn the techniques? Were they listed in the scroll or did he somehow learn it from the story."

"The means to learn the Temptation's Touch were listed in the scroll. The Binding was what it was called when the woman targeted submitted so never was really explained by the scroll. This is why I think Kanji had no idea he could just force a woman to be with him in the beginning. But why does it matter?"

Naruto sat there for a moment before saying, "You said this scroll focused on the Priestess. While it mentioned his other lovers it probably didn't go into much detail about them did it?" Shiho shook her head in the negative causing Naruto to say, "I thought as much."

Tsunade crawled down the bed and pressing herself to his back asked, "My love what is it?"

"Shiho said it herself. His other lovers scattered to the winds," Naruto said gravely, "What if each of them carried a scroll? Each detailing their history with the man that they were bound to, but which also listed how to learn his technique."

"Why would they do that?" Yoruichi asked confused.

Koharu though was the one that answered saying, "To spite their enemies. You believe they knew who their enemies were?"

"I believe they had an idea," Naruto answered the deaged elder, "Why else go to such lengths to protect their story. Plus if I'm guessing correctly much of Zu's history was destroyed in its fall."

Shiho nodded, "Yes, much of what I know was learned from that scroll. Whoever destroyed Zu was very thorough. Are you suggesting there are others out there capable of the Temptation's Touch?"

"I don't know…but there may be other scrolls."

Tsunade pulled away from Naruto to get off the bed and moving to the center of the room said, "In any case I believe that is a matter for another time. While the idea is rather shocking… if there are other scrolls or masters of this jutsu they've been out there for years. So before we go worrying about them let's focus on our own matters first." The other women all nodded in agreement so Tsunade turned towards her lover and said, "Naruto with the details we've learned from the scroll as well as our own experiences I believe we have an excellent understanding of just how it works now."

Naruto leaned forward in interest as did quite a few of his other lovers, although a few relaxed not caring how it did what it did. Tsunade waited till everyone was situated before beginning, "As you know you learned the jutsu by changing your chakra until it reached a specific frequency."

"Yeah, it was really hard. I had to meditate for something like six hours or something," Naruto said recalling the night he learned the Temptation's Touch from the scroll Kanji gave him. "I knew I had done it though when after channeling chakra to my hand and placing it on water so many ripples were produced in a minute."

"Ha," Anko snorted from behind him causing Naruto to look over his shoulder. Seeing the question in his eyes she said, "It took Kanji something like eight months to do what you did. The journals I managed to take from his study were very enlightening." Her eyes softened as she added, "They also listed his victims."

Tsunade nodded before saying, "Which is why Kin is not in the village. She's taking over Tayuya's position by acting as a bounty hunter. For now though she'll be looking in on those victims to see how they are readjusting to life." When Naruto nodded at her statement she change tracks back to the previous subject as she said, "Now as you know when you direct your chakra into a target it causes a spike in arousal and desire. What you probably don't though is that the arousal they feel is rather specific in that it focuses their attention on the one who used the jutsu."

Tsunade grew a little worried when Naruto's face grew pensive as she had debated with herself about adding that detail. Her worry spiked when he asked, "So you're saying the women this jutsu is used against never really have a choi…o-o-OUCH!"

It disappeared to be replaced with a smile as Anko grabbed his ear and twisted it as she said, "She's saying it focuses a person's desires. But it doesn't direct them at least in the low douses."

"Precisely," Tsunade said amused as Naruto and Anko bickered before focusing on her, "Remember how we experimented on Anko using it. Well when the number of hits Anko took grew too much and she snapped we learned about this homing feature since all she called for was you. We also learned about how the jutsu seemed to respond to your desire for her to regain her composer when you calmed her without sleeping with her, remember?"

Naruto nodded but asked, "Wouldn't that seem to suggest thought that my desires to some extent…" He trailed off as he needed to fend off another attack to his ear from Anko.

Tsunade shook her head as she said, "No, she only calmed after you touched her. The reason being is that with your touch and desire for her to calm a signal was transmitted due to the small amount of chakra that is often transmitted through such means."

"I didn't know that chakra was transmitted that way," Naruto said genuinely surprised.

"Not many people do," Tsunade said with a smirk, "But it is one of the reasons why certain people's touches are comforting while others would fill a person with disgust. I suppose Karin would be able to explain it best after all it was her ability that caused her to fall under your sway before she met you."

"Huh?" Naruto said confused as he tilted his head in his old habit while he also squinted his eyes. "But I didn't even touch her well until…"

"True," Tsunade said when he trailed off, "but your chakra did. Think of a sensor as being like the sense of smell. In order to smell something the particles of that something need to enter your nose. This is why freshly cut grass has a scent whereas you'd have to get down on your knees to really notice it before. When Karin uses her abilities she in a sense samples the chakra and some of it enters her own system allowing her to get a reading of that. Therefore she experienced the Temptations Touch without you needing to consciously channel your chakra into her. Now before you begin to worry if you're manipulating others just by touching them, Karin had needed to keep her ability active to track you. Therefore the Temptation's Touch does require a constant application to take hold." Naruto nodded so Tsunade continued, "But it isn't something you can turn off either, which is how you ended up using it on Tayuya when you healed her."

Naruto's gaze shot to Tayuya, but she replied with a look that shouted if he tried to feel guilty about accidently using it on her then she'd kick his ass. Shivering slightly from the frosty look he asked, "Then do I have to worry about Sensor-nin?"

"Yes, although not for the reason you think. They won't be able to tell what is happening exactly only that they are feeling aroused due to how good your chakra feels." Tsunade looked at Tayuya before saying, "How did you put it? Ah yes like a warm sunny day. That is something we can all attest too."

Naruto looked around the room and saw all his lovers beaming brightly at him. Focusing back on Tsunade he listened as she said, "Kanji's on the other hand felt to both Anko and Tayuya like something slimly crawling under their skin. I wish Karin had been present during the raid as that could have provided some interesting data."

"But wouldn't she have fallen under his Temptation's Touch?"

"Yes, although according to Tayuya she would have been immune from it. Apparently by becoming your lovers we are immune to others using the Temptation's Touch. But it still remains to be seen if being with you makes us immune from the Binding being used against us."

"I don't understand aren't they the same thing?"

Tsunade tried to think of a way to explain it in a way her lover would understand. Sakura though suddenly said, "Yes and no, much like how your Rasengan changes when you add your wind element. Structurally it's the same jutsu, but far more potent. In this case it has to do with the angle of attack."

"Huh?"

"What she means is that the Temptation's Touch works from the outside in. The Binding works from the inside out. Think of it this way, the Binding is permanent because the kunoichi targeted has allowed you to inject your chakra into her most vulnerable spot. The Temptation's Touch is something used to help get her to lower her defenses and if fails is meant to wear off with time. Hinata please show him what I mean."

The Hyuuga stood moving to Tsunade and then activating her bloodline knelt in front of her. Staring at the Hokage's stomach she said, "If you could see her chakra network you would see the center of it resides right here." Hinata showed it by tracing her finger around Tsunade's stomach in the spiral pattern where all her chakra originated."

Tsunade sighed at the gentle touch before saying, "Do you understand? When we allowed you to cum inside of us you injected your chakra and seed into our wombs and like a virus it multiplies thus changing our chakra as well. Due to the homing principle we become bound to you thus giving you the ability to control us. This is also why our chakra changes color to reflect our feelings for you. In a sense it is reacting to the master virus to reflect just how much control, if any, is needed. Naturally the darker the feelings the more control a person would need to keep a person under the Binding's sway in line."

"A virus you say," Naruto said causing Tsunade to curse herself for the choice of words due to its negative connotations. Before she could say anything however, he asked, "Is there a cure?"

"Naruto nobody here is worried about such a…"

"You're right...nobody here." Naruto paused as all of the women present understood he was referring to a certain blonde that although in the village was not with them at the moment. "But I am," he said pushing past the sadness thoughts of Ino brought recently. Standing, he moved towards Tsunade due to her worried look and cupping her face said, "I'm not asking because I would want any of you to use it." Smiling, he added, "I just spent several weeks worrying about whether or not your feelings for me were real or contrived through this jutsu." His face grew serious though as he said, "However, what does worry me about this jutsu is me." He could see many of his lovers were confused by his words so as he spoke he made sure to look at each of them while saying, "All of you have put your lives in my hands…but what if I change and no longer am worthy of them or your feelings."

Hinata having remained near Tsunade stepped forward saying, "Naruto… don't say such things."

"But it needs to be," Naruto said facing his lover giving her a small smile, "The road before us is a hard one and there is a possibility that by the end I might become something unrecognizable by you all. I need to know…"

"Stop talking like that shithead," Tayuya shouted angrily looking like she was ready to deck him in the stomach again.

"He's right though," Yuugao said from her position by the door. Quite a few of the women looked at the Anbu captain like she was a traitor until she continued, "Think about it logically. If he did lose his way we wouldn't be able to fight for him to return to his senses at our best because he could simple control our actions. Plus there is the real possibility that someone could use a jutsu to control him. There are forbidden puppet techniques in Suna that can allow a person to create a whole new identity for a person that falls under its sway. I doubt The Binding would recognize if Naruto is in his right mind or not."

The others recognized the truth in her words and Tsunade finally said, "I'll begin looking into it… I think the problem will be finding a volunteer though."

Thinking of Ino, the jinchuriki replied, "Maybe not as hard as you think."

Tenten took control of the meeting before thoughts of the missing blonde could distract them by saying, "Hey wait a minute. You said Naruto's cum needed to reach our wombs before we'd fall under the Binding. But when we first had sex he came in my ass."

"It was the same for me," Koharu said with a blush.

"And he pulled out with me," Yuugao said a second after the elder pushing off of the door to stand straighter.

"True, however Koharu and Yuugao you both had both been on the receiving end of the Temptation's Touch before sleeping with him." Directing her gaze to the elder she continued, "Koharu, you received a concentrated blast before submitting to Naruto." The Hokage then turned her gaze on Yuugao saying, "Add you received small doses over the week that you were training with him." An amused smile appeared on her face as she said, "Only Tenten hadn't been on the receiving end of it before sleeping with him. As a result she never became bound to him until her return to Konoha."

Tenten's jaw dropped before shouting, "What!?"

"Well that's my theory at least, although it seems to make the most sense," Tsunade said her smile still in place. Turning to Naruto see explained, "Let's use my example of calling these jutsu a virus. Now as you know a virus can have multiple ways of infecting a host. However that doesn't mean they are all equally effective. Now both the Temptation's Touch and Binding have but one goal to bind a woman to the man they sleep with. If the Binding is used correctly, in other words when a man cums inside of a woman's womb it can bind a woman by itself. The Temptation's Touch could possible due the same thing according to my theory but it would require the man to reach her womb from the inside."

"Like fisting her," Anko said having been researching some of the more extreme sex acts for her earlier encounter with Naruto that had ended disastrously. She noticed quite a few uncomfortable looks at the mention of the technique so looked down in embarrassment.

Although rather turned off at the mention of such a practice Tsunade said, "Exactly. Just as Sakura said it's the angle of attack that matters here. Now the reason that matters is because the human body has created natural defenses against attacks from the outside. Deadly bacteria for example can live on a surface that a person touches daily but doesn't become harmful until it enters the body."

"But doesn't the Temptation's Touch channel chakra into a person?" Haku asked. "Once inside wouldn't it be enough to bind a person."

"Not by itself," Tsunade said, "The reason for that is because it uses up a great deal of its strength bypassing our defenses such as our skin that by the time it enters us it can only really increase our arousal. When Naruto has anything but vaginal intercourse then you can simply say that he is simply using the Temptation's Touch with his dick" Tsunade could see she was losing some of her audience primarily Naruto with her explanation so said, "Kin is the prime example of what I mean. She and Naruto have fooled around some and yet she has not been bound. But she has ingested some of your cum has she not?"

Naruto nodded so she continued, "Yet she has never been on the receiving end of the Temptation's Touch which should mean that Tenten and Koharu should not have been bound because you had anal sex with them. However there was no doubt that in the morning after her being taken Koharu was bound to Naruto."

Hana snapped her fingers saying, "You're saying that the ground work was already laid by his using the Temptation's Touch so he didn't need to hit his mark exactly."

"Preciously," Tsunade said turning towards the Inuzuka, "That's why Yuugao and Koharu were bound because as a result of his using the Temptation's touch on them beforehand the Binding didn't need to use up as much of its power before changing their chakra as they absorbed what seed he had deposited already. In Yuugao's case his precum was likely enough even though he pulled out and in Koharu's due to his using the Temptation's Touch beforehand when her body absorbed the chakra changing elements of his cum they still packed enough of a kick that it reached her chakra network's center."

Tenten was still confused saying, "But… Naruto came inside my ass even in Konoha when I agreed to join his harem. You were there."

Tsunade nodded her amused smirk returning as she closed with her newest apprentice. Placing her hand on the kunochi's fox mark located on her thigh she said, "Indeed I was. Tell me Tenten after your first time with him how did you feel."

"After I woke up and he explained his goal I felt angry."

"So there wasn't a feeling of warmth afterwards?"

Tenten shook her head in the negative before saying, "The first time I would say I felt something like that was…"

Tenten trailed off as her eyes grew large so the Hokage finished, "After that time with you, me, and him in the hotsprings correct. He had just deposited a large load in your ass and then you had him place his mark on you."

"I…I thought it was because I could feel his…everyone else…"

"I don't doubt that was part of it," Tsunade said pulling away from the kunoichi, "But it was also because when he placed his mark on you he channeled his chakra into you and that coupled with the cum he had just deposited fully bound you to him." Smirking she added, "All the frustration you felt in Wave wasn't due to your being bound to him. But it was because you weren't and were denying yourself some great sex along the way that your peers weren't."

Tenten nodded and was about to comment about how she was glad about having come around to experience the warmth the other women had described but Koharu cut in saying, "Now how about we move onto the pressing business of our ambition about to collapse in on itself."

"What?" Naruto said surprised, "What's going on?"

Koharu was the one that filled him in on Yakumo's dire condition as well as the recent unrest in the Training Force that was made up of Konoha and Suna shinobi which was keeping the impending revolt brewing in the nearby prison in line, although most of its members were ignorant of that fact. Naruto took it all in before saying, "First we'll help Yakumo, and then I'll deal with the instigators in the Training Force."

Although pleased at how confident he sounded Tsunade asked, "How? Yakumo is watched constantly. The only way we could even temporarily cure her would be by using the chakra wave again. Doing that could have Danzou asking questions that might point to us?"

Naruto nodded but was undeterred as he replied, "I know. Even using one large enough to cover the village would likely cause him to question the timing." A large grin grew on his face as his gaze landed on Yoruichi while saying, "That's why we need to think bigger."

Karin sighed internally but didn't let it show on her face as a business man continued to make small talk with her. Looking around the room she could see the other men and women interested in purchasing the Whirling Tides Manor. Although the actual auction was still several days away the Mayor of Wave was holding the get together to feel out the various business leaders. She got the feeling he was doing it in hopes of preventing another Gato from showing up in his town. The mayor spotted her and nodded towards her holding up his glass in a gesture which she returned while keeping the smile she felt from her face. She had already met with the man several times before her return to Konoha to discuss Naruto's withdrawal before coming back to Wave. "Excuse me," she said when the man talking to her paused for a breath, "I need to freshen up."

Making her way towards the bathroom to give the appearance that was where she was going she waited until the man began boring someone else before heading for the snack bar. "Man, this sucks," Konohamaru said from behind her acting as her shinobi bodyguard while his teammates protected Tsunami during her return obviously moving much slower than Karin had needed to travel.

"His breath wasn't all that pleasant either," the red-head replied.

"Then why bother talking to him?"

"Information and disinformation naturally," she replied with a smile getting the feeling she was talking to a copy of Naruto from several years in the past. "That's all this gathering is after all. A chance for those interested to feel out the competition, take the man I was just talking to for example. His company sent him out here to see if there was any potential for the hotel. He sees some but isn't willing to put too much on the line for it. Meanwhile I gave him the impression I wasn't too sure either."

"Why?"

"That way I can hopefully keep the bidding low and make it seem like I'm just trying to pick it up on the cheap but wouldn't be too upset if I couldn't."

"I guess that makes some sense. But what if someone really wants it?"

"Then I play up the flaws the hotel has hoping that they see it as being too much of a hassle to bother with," Karin said before shushing the young man's next question due to several of her rivals being nearby. She stepped up to the table with all the refreshments and snacks. She smiled towards one of the rivals she had already talked to before searching the table for something to eat. She had just settled on what she wanted when a cultured voice said, "Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to be the representative of the Great Tree Shipping Company would you?"

Karin turned to respond but found she had to crane her neck back due to the man's height. She was also struck by his extremely good looks but shook off her daze to reply, "Why yes I am. I'm Karin Uzumaki."

"Charmed," the man said taking the hand she offered and bent down in order to kiss her knuckles, "My name is Vega, and I'm a representative of S. I. N."

"Sin, what an interesting name," Karin replied taking in the man's bodyguard a muscle bound dark skinned man that appeared to have once called Kumogakure home.

"Indeed, although it stands for the Shared Investment Network," Vega replied politely.

"Ah yes, you're interested in tearing down the hotel to erect a casino," Karin replied with renewed interest seeing him as her biggest rival.

"That is one of the plans we are currently floating around," the man replied with a smile. "I believe I'm not the only one to be doing so either. I heard you've been speaking with the mayor multiple times over the past few weeks. You've made quite the impression."

Karin fought back a grimace and wondered if the man before her had been meeting with the mayor as well during the period she had been in Konoha. If so then he likely knew how interested she was in the property. "That's good to know," she said diplomatically, "I'm hoping to renovate the hotel in order to restore it to its former grandeur."

"I've heard," he said politely giving her a knowing smile that when it came time the last two vying for the hotel would be them. "Good luck in the coming auction."

"Thank you and I hope you won't think too poorly if I don't wish you the same."

"Not at all," he replied before taking his leave.

The bodyguard grunted as he turned away either in disdain or simply as a goodbye and Konohamaru said, "Man I wouldn't want to fight that guy."

Karin watched Vega before turning away and replying, "I'd be more wary of the man he was supposedly guarding." Konohamaru looked back towards where the man had been standing in surprise only to see he was nowhere to be seen."

Yakumo felt exposed since she was sitting in front of her uncle naked from the waist up even though he was standing behind her. She was sitting on the mat that served as her bed in the room she had barely left for several years due to her illness. She felt a pad being taped to her back and shivered due to the cold ointment on it as the kind voice of Sakura said, "There, wear this for a few hours and it should help ease some of your weariness."

"Thank you," Yakumo said already feeling some relief as her skin absorbed the medicine.

"You're welcome," she replied helping the frail young woman cover herself with her robe. Her voice lost some of its warmth as she turned to Unkai Kurama, her uncle, to say, "You know I could do more for her if you'd allow her to visit the hospital. You've trusted me with your secret and I could guarantee only I would see her. Not to mention it's stupid to keep pretending it's to protect a Kekkei Genkai that never existed."

"We've been over this already," Unkai replied. "And the only reason I trusted you was because I had no choice. It was either let you gain access and likely learn the truth anyway or let the Council strip Yakumo of her position."

"I'm trying to help prevent that," Sakura said letting some of the frustration she felt bleed into her voice.

"For that you have my thanks," Unkai replied indifferently, "But could you protect her all day and night at the hospital."

Sakura sighed but shook her head no before asking, "Are you even sure there is a threat against her?"

"Positive no," the old man replied, "But several of the more prominent families within the Kurama are already maneuvering in preparation of Yakumo's passing." Sakura directed a quick look towards the woman in question but saw only sad acceptance of her fate on her face. Turning back to Unkai since he hadn't stopped speaking, "Some may wish to hasten her demise in order to prevent their rivals from having more time to prepare. The position of head of the Kurama has been in Yakumo's family since the clan's founding and it will be hers until nature decides otherwise." His face softened as he looked down at his niece but grew fierce again when said woman looked back at him with a soft smile.

"It's okay Sakura," Yakumo replied before suffering a coughing fit.

Unkai was at her side in moments with Sakura not far behind. Using chakra to ease the girl's suffering she waited until it ended to stop. She then began searching through her pouch and finding what she sought handed a netted pouch to Yakumo. The girl looked at it inquisitively before asking, "What are these for?"

"A good question," Unkai said taking it from the girl to stare at the flowers and herbs it contained.

Sakura snatched it back handing it to Yakumo again as she said, "It's something you can put in your bathwater. If it's warm enough it will act as a sort of aroma therapy to help the medicine I placed on the patch."

"Thank you," Yakumo said, "I hope it works as well as the last item you gave me."

Sakura gave a small pleased smile before saying, "I know it will."

"This is so boring," Yoruichi said in the basement of Suna hospital. Directing her gaze to Naruto she added a slight purr to her voice, "Why don't we find some way to occupy ourselves?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea since I'm only a shadow clone and if what you have in mind is what I think it is I wouldn't be around to tell you when to begin."

"You're no fun," the Bijuu pouted.

"We aren't supposed to be having fun," Matsuri said annoyed due to their relaxed attitudes while she was so nervous, "now be quiet both of you."

"Whose idea was it to bring the party-pooper?" Yoruichi replied crossing her arms as she settled back against the wall she was sitting in front of.

"The party-pooper is going to be the one that makes sure you don't end up in a Suna cell so play nice," the clone said amused especially as Matsuri let out an indignant, "Heh!"

"Fine, fine," Yoruichi replied, "But only because you're so cute.

Naruto sat on his bed in only his boxers while in a meditative stance and with a clone watching him from his kitchen table. A tarp was folded in his lap as he waited while prepared to use the Hiraishin jutsu so kept his eyes closed to sense each of marks he had in place. One thing Naruto had learned was that before using the jutsu he got a sense of what was happening around each seal he could teleport to. As a result he was currently connected to each of his lovers and could almost see what they were doing. He saw a man with orange hair walking in front of Konan and from the surrounding scenery could tell they were outside. He wondered if the man was Pain and that thought nearly had him teleporting to her to get some payback for Kakashi and the others. But he calmed himself both since Tsunade had forbid it and since if he needed to retreat it would put his blue-haired lover in danger. He took the chance to look in on each of his lovers but stopped himself from doing so for Ino. Although he doubted she would know, it would be a betrayal of her since all she had asked from him was space.

His attention then turned to a woman that was not his and although he felt like a perv didn't feel much guilt since the woman was one of Danzou's Root members. He had peeked in on her before using the seal that Koharu had placed on her and had even once seen her without her mask. But he couldn't use it much for spying since all he received were images without sound and most of the people she interacted with wore masks. Still he sometimes hoped he'd look in when she was around something with the title Danzou's master plan on it. But thus far he had not been so lucky.

Finally he turned his attention to another young woman that wasn't his. This time he did feel a twinge of guilt since he was hoping to catch sight of her naked, although not for the usual perverted reasons. His body tensed as he found her standing in the bathroom of her home although still robed. She began to undue the knot that held it closed. A moment later she dropped it to the floor and from his vantage point he could see the pad that Sakura had placed on her back and upon which the Hiraishin seal had been applied underneath the medicine. He felt sad as he watched Yakumo stare at her frail body for a moment before heading to the tub. She dropped the herbs Sakura had given her into the water and stepping in closed the sliding screen that had been installed to insure her privacy even when her Uncle was his most paranoid about her safety and would peek in. Naruto saw his moment and disappeared in a flash while the clone turned the dial on an egg timer and waited for an hour to pass before dispelling itself.

Yakumo stood in the water trying not to let her spirits be dampened by the wreck she called a body. As her time approached she often found her thoughts turning to all the experiences she would be denied one of the most prevalent being sex. As it became more and more apparent that she was going to die her mind often created scenarios of passion, but they tended to be more frustrating than anything as she never seemed to have the energy to do anything with the arousal she felt from them. She was just about to lower herself in the water when a flash of red appeared behind her and she sat on something solid. She was about to scream when a hand clamped down over her mouth and pulled her back against a strong and warm chest.

Still she was panicking as the stranger's other hand began drawing a small symbol on the screen that protected her privacy and now was likely another barrier from her protection. In the few moments it took the hand to complete the formula for what was shaping up to be a seal her mind began spinning all sorts of nightmare scenarios. She also wished she had taken her uncle's warning about the threats she potentially faced more seriously. The hand completed the seal and her screen flashed blue for a split second and the man she was pressed against whispered, "Shh, Yakumo I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice causing her to attempt to face the man as she said, "Naruto, what are you doing here?" But then she was faced with the realization that she was naked on top of the mostly naked young man and was about to scream.

Naruto's hand clamped back over her mouth as he whispered, "Quiet, the seal will cover our voices, but can only block out so much and if you're too loud the guards outside might notice."

Yakumo did calm but her embarrassment was getting the best of her till Naruto pulled a blue tarp out that he had brought with and covered her with it. Her naked and in her opinion ugly form covered she felt calm enough to ask, "What are you doing here? Why have you invaded my home? Y-you aren't going to have your way with me are you?"

Although afraid of the answer she was going to get a small part of her was disappointed when he said loudly, "No, of course not." He cursed at himself for being so noisy and watched the door through the screen and sighed when it appeared nobody had noticed anything amiss. Much more softly he said, "I'm sorry about all this. Believe it or not I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Yakumo said her tone filled with disbelief, "By appearing in my bath and doing what exactly?"

Naruto gave her a wide grin before replying, "Recently you could say I've learned to harness my Bijuu chakra in some rather interesting ways. One of those ways would be to heal people."

Yakumo's eyes grew wide as she understood what Naruto was hinting at, but just as suddenly the hope that blossomed died as she replied, "Naruto, Sakura was just here and she's one of the best medics in Konoha. If she couldn't do it then…"

Naruto's smile didn't diminish as he pulled the pad that Sakura had placed on Yakumo away causing the girl to emit a yelp. Holding the side the medicine had been applied to Yakumo could see another seal there. Naruto chuckled as he said, "Sakura was the one that arranged our little meeting. Believe me, you haven't been the first I've helped this way. As a matter of fact I've been healing you since just after I arrived."

Now that it had been pointed out to her Yakumo did notice that she felt hotter in a way that had nothing to do with the water. "W-why go about it this way?" She asked feeling a tingling between her legs.

"This is an ability that I don't want advertised to the wrong people," Naruto replied. "It could lead to them asking all sorts of questions that I don't want them even thinking about."

"O-oh o-okay, "The Kurama clan head said in a way somewhere between a sigh and a moan. They lapsed into silence since considering the situation it was rather too awkward for both of them to make small talk.

Naruto closed his eyes and tried to keep his mind distracted from the fact that he was in a bathtub with a naked girl while only wearing his boxers. It wasn't easy since as more and more of his Bijuu chakra was pumped into Yakumo more of his normal and tainted chakra hitched a ride. As a result the young clan head was no doubt growing more and more aroused. Which she showed as she squirmed atop of him. Naruto had little doubt that if he even hinted that he was receptive to the idea of taking her here and now that Yakumo would jump at the chance. However, he was of two minds of the situation and that didn't include the one in his little head either.

It wasn't that Naruto was suddenly hesitant to use the Temptation's Touch to get Yakumo to submit to the Binding that followed during sex. After all, he had already known they were tools to help move his ambition along. His concern had been that the feelings his lovers had showed him had been generated from them. Since his own feelings had not been a result and finding out a woman he had come to love despised him would have been too much for him to handle. Now that he was sure thanks to his lovers' very affectionate way of showing him their feelings he had no problem moving forward.

No the hesitance he felt in this situation stemmed from Yakumo's circumstances. A part of which she touched on as she asked, "Naruto… why are you doing this for me?" Naruto was a little surprised at her question but figured she was asking to help take her mind off of the chaotic feelings no doubt coursing through her.

She adjusted herself to look over her shoulder at him and he held back a groan while she closed her eyes to either calm herself or concentrate on what she felt pressed against her ass due to the boner he was sporting from all of her writhing about. When she opened her eyes again he could see a genuine need to know so said, "I'm doing this because you're an important friend to me."

He could see she wanted to believe him but she looked away asking, "Is that the only reason?"

"Why do you ask?"

Yakumo looked back at him with some suspicion before saying, "I'm in danger of having my title stripped from me. A few days ago Elder Danzou asked to meet with me. Uncle Unkai was against it, but I wanted to see what he would say. He told me that he could make it so that those calling for me to step down would stop. All I needed to do was vote with him on a bill before the council." Naruto didn't react not to say it was easy for him as he felt his anger about ready to explode. He was about to reply to the unasked question until Yakumo did him the favor of asking it by saying, "Everyone knows that the bill he wants killed is the one that Lady Tsume came up with and is sponsored by Lady Tsunade, You're close to the Hokage so are you doing this to get me to vote with her."

Naruto remained silent for a moment, before saying, "What's been going on with the council is why I'm here now. It's forced me to act before you lost what was yours by right. As to how you should vote on the bill all I have to say is. Are you the head of the Kurama clan or aren't you?" He could see Yakumo was surprised by his response so pulled her back against him to take some of the pressure of his dick before adding, "If the answer is you are then you should look at it for yourself and make a decision that you think is best for your clan and home. If you can do that then I'll be happy no matter who you side with."

"Lady Yakumo," a female voice said interrupting what Yakumo was about to say and caused her to sit up pressing her ass against his groin. Naruto let out a groan as she sat more firmly on his cock. "You've been in there for a fairly long time. Perhaps you should get out."

Yakumo looked panicked since with the seal in place her response wouldn't reach them since she figured the seal was one that only allowed sound to pass one way. Naruto placed a calming hand on her shoulder as he said, "Speak directly into the seal."

Placing her mouth directly in front of the seal she said, "I'm fine please leave me be. The herbs Sakura gave me are rather soothing and I will let you know when I'm ready to get out."

"Of course milady I didn't mean to rush you."

She lay back against Naruto, and was really saddened when the blond said, "Sorry Yakumo but our time is just about up."

Inside Naruto's apartment the egg timer went off jerking the clone awake which dispelled itself alerting two of its fellow clones and Naruto that time was up. Naruto reappeared in his apartment holding the tarp and dripping water all over the place quickly made his way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in two separate village hospitals the clones nodded to the Bijuu they were with indicating it was time to begin.

Kiyomi gave her clone a brief smile before it disappeared and then gathering chakra projected it out in a massive burst. The Chakra Wave quickly shot away not only covering the hospital, but continued on until the whole of Konoha had been covered by it. Kiyomi breathed heavily from the exertion before looking at Koharu to say, "That wasn't so hard." However a moment later she tilted forward to collapse but was caught by the elder who shunshined them to her safehouse.

A moment after Naruto disappeared, a red wave of energy passed through Yakumo's bathroom. She could hear her guards scrabbling outside no doubt about to burst into the room to check on her so she quickly wiped away the seal just as the door flew open. Although expecting it, she was still startled so stood up in her bath and pulled open the screen. However what she didn't expect was the shocked looks of her two guards who stared at her with slack jaws. Looking about the room for the cause of their surprise she caught a glimpse of her reflection and although she still appeared somewhat underfed Yakumo saw a healthy shine to her appearance she had never known. A little taken aback on what to say she saw Sakura's herbs floating in the water so pulling them out said, "I must ask where Sakura got these."

Hearing her Uncle burst into the room she asked her attendants to hand her something to cover herself with and feeling an abundance of energy quickly left the bathroom once covered to face the days challenges.

Gaara stared out of his office window as a large dome of chakra appeared from inside of Suna's hospital. It grew larger until all of the hospital was surrounded in a large blue field that lasted several seconds before disappearing. Although knowing that it meant the denizens of the building it had surrounded would experience a miraculous recovery he sighed already hearing the paperwork being generated from the event he was witnessing. Proof of what he feared was given to him as his older brother burst into his office shouting, "Gaara, reports are pouring in about some chakra wave covering the hospital."

"What are those reports saying?" Gaara asked calmly as he walked around his desk. "Do they fear this is some sort of attack?"

"I don't know…" Kankuro admitted falling into step behind his brother.

Gaara remained silent as he worried about how his village would react to the event. He understood Naruto's reasoning which would be that by having two events happen at the same time separated by such a great distance would throw off Danzou about what the Blond Shinobi had in store for the Kurama Clan Head. But in the world of shinobi the unknown often meant death and it happening unexpectedly often meant a real fear of it being an attack.

However that fear would disappear for anyone that set foot into the hospital as it did for Kankuro as he entered it behind his brother. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed as he saw the doctors and nurses running about in confusion while the patients who would normally be waiting to see the doctors excitedly explained to whoever would listen how the alignments that had brought them there seemed to have been cured.

"How is this possible?" Kankuro asked in amazement.

Gaara remained silent with the answer simply saying, "I believe Konoha experienced something similar several months back. Perhaps we can contact them and see if they are willing to share some information with us."

Kankuro nodded replying, "I'll send the hawk out right away."

Gaara didn't reply as his brother left to fulfill his order. By then the citizens and shinobi visiting the hospital noticed their Kazekage and immediately began to surround him in order to share the extraordinariness of their being healed. As they shared their tales a small smile appeared as he thought to himself that the paperwork no doubt piling up would be worth it.

Tsunade entered the Den from the abandoned apartment building that held the hidden entrance to the tunnels that made it up. She rubbed her eyes from the strain of going over a great deal of the paperwork the city wide event had already generated. Knowing that the next day would bring even more she tried to remain upbeat due to all the happy reports she had received already. But those were tempered by the meeting requests she had also received from the elder Homura and Danzou. With the messenger hawk from Suna detailing how they had experienced something similar albeit smaller she could already hear the two men arguing with her about how it was likely these events were test runs of some secret weapon. She figured that there was no doubt the two men would argue that the beneficial nature of the chakra waves was simply to lure the two villages into a sense of calm before striking. Now that the wave was large enough to cover all of Konoha the next time it happened it could just as likely wipe out every living thing in the village.

She would want to scoff at such a theory when it was presented to her however the sad truth was that as a village leader she would have to treat it as a potential truth. It was depressing to think that in Suna the same thing would likely play out with Gaara and the Shinobi Council there. Luckily for her, Tsunade could assign Yuugao and Anko to head up the task of investigating the event in Konoha. In Suna however with Temari currently attached as the co-leader of the Training Force with Asuma, Gaara would have to assign his brother most likely to the task and while she doubted there would be any evidence linking any of them to the event. Gaara as well as her would still need to consider the possibility as well as how he would handle the truth if they needed to tell him. While Kankuro was friendly with Naruto, she did not want to think about how he would react upon learning his sister was bound to the blond or the fact that his brother had known.

But she pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she entered the large bedroom where Naruto had pleased his harem a couple nights before. She was a little disappointed to find Naruto had yet to arrive although Koharu, Haku, and Tayuya were present. She settled in to wait and fifteen minutes later the blond appeared in the center of the room in a flash of red light. Kiyomi appeared moments later although still a little wobbly but was steadied by Naruto who guided her to the bed.

Upon sitting her down he turned to Tsunade asking, "Is this it?"

The Hokage smiled before replying, "The rest of your lovers are busy dealing with the fallout from your idea. Those not assigned to the hospital are out scouring the surrounding area looking for some hint of how it happened."

Naruto nodded, and turning towards Kiyomi said, "Thank you again. How is Yoruichi holding up? She appeared pretty weak when I picked her up from Matsuri's."

"She'll be fine," the human Bijuu answered, "Generating these chakra waves is as close to chakra exhaustion as either of us has ever come. But I'm sure it will all be worth it."

Naruto was about to agree when Koharu said, "Don't count our eggs before they hatch. Homura has already visited me explaining his concerns that this is just some enemy field testing a new weapon and that was before he learned it also happened in Suna."

"We expected that though," the blond jinchuriki said turning to his lover, "That's why we also had one appear in Suna. My hope is that as the villages get closer these events will be viewed as something happening because we are on the right path."

"Naruto you're still young and trust me when I say the reason I feel this was a mistake is due to the unknown nature of it. It will be too easy for Danzou to twist this into something to inspire fear in the village."

Naruto sighed indicating he understood what Koharu was saying but said hopefully, "That's why the next step will be to expose him for the bastard he really is."

He could see Koharu wasn't going to let the matter drop but Tsunade stepped forward to say, "Nevertheless the die has already been cast. Plus now with Yakumo's vote we will be able to move Suna and Konoha closer together despite Danzou and Homura's resistance to the idea." Naruto began to scratch his cheek nervously something all of his lovers immediately picked up causing Tsunade to ask, "We do have her vote, right?"

"Um… next exactly." The blond answered looking at a spot to his right in order to avoid eye contact.

"She didn't reject you did she," Koharu asked fearing the events such an occurrence could bring about. "I know you didn't plan to seduce her but at the very least…"

"I didn't bring the matter up," Naruto said turning his gaze upon the brown-haired woman.

"Why the fuck not?" Tayuya asked suddenly, "The whole reason for this was to get her to agree to vote with us against that prick Danzou."

"No it wasn't," Naruto said his gaze and voice growing firm. Tsunade was about to reply but stopped when his gaze settled on her. He smiled softly before saying, "I know it was foolish of me, but I couldn't use my ability to heal her for something as petty as gaining her vote for the council. I like to believe what is in that bill we are trying to pass is good for both villages and if Yakumo agrees she'll go along with it. If not, she'll side with Danzou. In the end though there will always be another chance to pass such a thing, but there will only ever be one Yakumo. I'll apologize later if I've wasted everyone's efforts."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and left the room deciding to enjoy the night air. The others remained not quite sure how to feel until Haku began giggling softly. Noticing all eyes turned to her the former Mist-nin said softly, "And he's the one that fears he'll lose his way. I don't think he'll ever be able to forget that the actions he takes are just as important as what he hopes to achieve." Haku smiled upon seeing that her words seemed to have made the other women accept the potential set back to their ambition, even as a part of her felt guilty about pursuing her own selfish desire over helping her lover.

It had been several days since the chakra wave covered Konoha and for both Koharu and Tsunade the time since it had been filled with meetings, meetings, and more meetings. That morning had been little different for Koharu as it had been filled by a status updates from Yuugao, who would address the full Clan Council later. Naturally as expected the Anbu head captain had claimed to have found nothing of value to learn about who was behind it. Koharu still feared that they weren't out of the woods but for the moment was forced to admit her worries were likely unfounded.

Walking through the halls of the Hokage mansion on her way to a meeting on Konoha's state of readiness should the events be a precursor to an attack. The elder sighed in annoyance since her lover got to enjoy the fact that his idea had not only healed Yakumo. But his teacher Kakashi, Guy, and Yamato from the injuries they suffered from their run in with Pain. What was worse was that due to his being a genin he was left alone to train while his higher ranked lovers needed to attend meetings and such. The blond had offered to help anyone who asked, but since he had a reputation as not being the deepest of thinkers he couldn't really press to be included as in his book the Chakra Wave was a good thing. Koharu's annoyance gave way to a soft smile since his attitude had many of the more jaded shinobi that she dealt with questioning if perhaps they were the ones making a mountain out of a molehill.

Reaching the room of her meeting she saw Tsunade storming out followed by several shinobi such as Ibiki Morino, and Shikaku Nara. Ibiki broke off heading in the opposite direction as Tsunade stomped towards Koharu followed by Shikaku. As the Hokage passed she fell into step besides her asking, "What's wrong?"

She could hear Tsunade practically grinding her teeth as she answered, "Elder Danzou has decided to convene the Clan Council meeting early and has requested our presence."

From the sarcastic way the Hokage had spoken she knew demand would have been a more accurate description. Upon reaching the Clan Council chamber Tsunade threw the doors open angrily and sat at the table assigned to the Hokage while Koharu and Shikaku moved to theirs. Taking her seat she could see that Danzou was just as agitated but for vastly different reasons. She wondered if the concern she could see coming from him was due to his love for the village or because he was upset by this new mystery that he needed to account for in his plan to take it over. There was a time she would have believed it to be the first and now thought it such a pity that she knew it was the latter.

Danzou recognizing them as the last to arrive was about to begin speaking when the doors were thrown open again. Quite a few people jumped not expecting it or that the guards stationed throughout the building would allow an intruder that far inside. However they all calmed instantly upon seeing the panting girl as she tried to catch her breath having run from the edge of the village. Koharu though watched Danzou and saw a small twitch that on anyone else would have been a grimace. She saw that Tsunade also noticed it and as a result her mood picked up significantly.

Able to speak now the girl said, "I-I'm sorry it took so long. The Anbu only just arrived at my home… I don't think he expected me…"

"It's fine," Tsunade said warmly, "I only just arrived myself please take your seat Lady Yakumo."

Yakumo moved to the empty table upon which the chair behind it bore her clan's Mon. She traced her fingers over the carved emblem reverently, but upon noticing everyone's gaze upon her blushed and quickly took her seat. Tsunade then turned towards Danzou and to Koharu all traces of warmth vanished as she said, "Well elder you're the one that summoned us."

"I wish that it wasn't necessary," Danzou said reeking of concern which to Koharu was sure was simply an attempt to get the room behind him. "However it appears to me that since a second chakra event has happened it is apparent that you have failed in your duties to the village."

Tsunade folded her hands in front of her face as she rested her elbows on the table before icily replying, "Would you like to clarify your position?"

Standing, the elder came from around his table and paced leaning heavily on his cane said, "The first event was small and as such any potential damage would have been minimal. However this second one covered the entire village and could have wiped us out completely. A jutsu designed to heal could just as quickly be turned to killing. Yet what did you do to insure such a thing wouldn't happen again…" Danzou paused to let his words sink in before whirling to face Tsunade using his cane as a pivot before accusingly finishing by saying, "…Nothing." Letting the word hang in the air for a moment he began pacing again adding, "That for a Hokage is a grave offense especially since whoever was behind it was able to activate the jutsu from the exact same location. At the very least…"

"Lord Danzou, were you not in the village when the wave happened?"

Danzou was knocked off his tirade by the unexpected question and all eyes turned to the woman that asked it causing her to blush again as she said, "I'm sorry… should I have raised my hand first. I'm afraid I'm not sure of the proper procedures."

Tsunade smiled at the girl for a multitude of reason before she said, "It's fine. But may I inquire as to why you would ask that?"

Yakumo looked down nervously before answering, "It's just that Elder Danzou is leaning quite heavily on his cane. Speaking as someone who benefitted from the chakra event that he would have liked to have never happened I just find it strange he needs it to such an extent. I've never felt as good as I do right now. Plus my Uncle Unkai had an old injury to his knee that forced him to retire. Although he took an active part in trying to suppress Ido when it tried to take over three years ago he limped around for weeks afterwards." Yakumo smiled gently as she continued, "This morning he took part in training with the rest of the Kurama's active shinobi and easily outpaced them all. I believe he plans to file the papers for reinstatement this morning."

All eyes moved from Yakumo to Danzou as Tsunade said with all too much glee in her voice, "That is an excellent point. Why do you need your cane Elder?"

Koharu never thought she would see the day when Danzou would appear at a loss for words. She suspected he was using the cane to play on the sympathies that his needing it generated as it reminded them of the fact he was a war hero. And while she wasn't innocent of using her age or status as an elder to her advantage felt it was just another example of how far both he and she had fallen from the once lofty ideals they had held, although she believed she had discovered herself again thanks to her feelings for Naruto. Danzou though she doubted ever would as he said, "That makes me quite pleased to hear that. Unkai was a damn fine soldier; unfortunately I did not participate in the event since my study where I spend most of my time is deep underground in case of such occurrences happening."

Koharu didn't know if he was telling the truth or not but before Danzou could try and recapture the tone he was trying to establish Yakumo said, "Then perhaps it would be best if you aren't the one leading the conversation on this."

"What did you say?" Danzou said his voice dropping a few degrees giving it an almost threatening tone.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I said too much."

"Actually I'd love to hear your opinion on the matter," Tsunade said obviously basking in Danzou's growing anger.

Nervously the clan head stood before saying, "Elder Danzou is speaking from the position of someone who hasn't experienced what the Chakra Wave could do. I'm speaking from the position of someone who has benefitted greatly and as a result likely holds a far different opinion of the same event."

"That may be," Homura began to say, "but experience has taught us to be wary of things that appear too good to be true."

Yakumo nodded at his point but undeterred said, "I understand where you are coming from even if I disagree. You see this as a potential threat waiting to be unleashed at a moment's notice but what if it's a reward."

"A reward," Danzou said mockingly, "then why would they hide their faces?"

Koharu noticed quite a few of the clan heads were more prone to back Danzou over Yakumo. However the Kurama Clan Head steadfastly said, "Why do you assume it has to be a "they" who wish us harm? Could it not simply be a miracle for which someone prayed?"

Danzou scoffed before saying, "Please stop wasting our time on such silly fairy tales. Here we must deal with reality."

Yakumo looked hurt by the Elder's comment and turned away from him to head back to her seat. However she stopped and once more facing the elder said, "I feel sorry for you. You're unable to see the good in anything even something that has greatly benefited your home." Feeling more emboldened by her words the young woman continued, "I doubt you can do that for anything, can you? You say we must deal with reality here then fine let's do that. Akatsuki seeks to harness the power of the Bijuu for some great and powerful jutsu capable of leveling a country."

"May I ask how do you know that?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked his tone unchallenging merely questioning.

Yakumo didn't turn from Danzou instead only moved her eyes enough to make eye contact with the Hyuuga clan head. "It was in the transcripts of one of the meetings this council has held. I may have been incapable of being here in person but that in no way meant I took my duties lightly. I have read every transcript and every scrap of information I could get my hands on in order to best fulfill my duties. If the council had allowed me to use a proxy I would have gladly given my input on all of the important things that needed to be discussed."

Koharu could see that quite a few of the people who had been for stripping the young woman of her title shifted uncomfortably. The female elder also could see that both Tsunade and Tsume were enjoying the Yakumo's debut on the council. Yakumo focused back onto Danzou as she said, "Akatsuki's goal appears to be to use this jutsu to bring about a change to the shinobi world. Now what if there is another group that has the same goals but instead of using destruction wants to use this jutsu as something to bring us together."

Shikaku leaned forward in interest asking, "What do you mean?"

"Konoha since its founding has always tried to get along with its neighbors. That was one of the reasons the first Hokage split the Bijuu among the various shinobi villages that were founded after our home's founding." Yakumo paused to lick her lips and Koharu noticed the girl's cheeks were beginning to redden. She didn't doubt that the others might mistake this as her growing nervous at being put on the spot or passion, but the female elder as did the other two women from Naruto's harem believed she was beginning to experience one of the side effects of her being exposed to Naruto's chakra. The young Kurama seemed to lose her place for a moment as she closed her eyes causing the women present to fear she might do something rather indecent. But Yakumo calmed herself enough to say, "W-what if those attempts are starting to pay dividends? For all we know Konoha was first since it has long sought peace with its neighbors and now that Suna seems willing to truly reciprocate it has experienced a similar event. This could just be someone or something's way of telling us we are on the right path. I'm not saying we can't prepare for it to become something that can be used against us. Only that it would be sad to close our hearts to the potential fact that this is merely what it appears to be, something beneficial to both Konoha and Suna."

Yakumo returned to her seat and tried to remain still but would squirm about every so often. As the meeting progressed, Koharu had a hard time not joining into Tsume and Tsunade's good cheer especially as it became apparent to Danzou that the more he pushed on the matter the more he began to appear as someone stuck in the past and always looking for the next threat. Due to this he backed off and although not pleased agreed with the security measures that Tsunade had already prepared.

Danzou then tried to end the meeting, but was forced to sit back and watch as Tsunade brought up the other items that the council had pushed back the month before since she saw no reason to reconvene the council again later. Koharu had to once more admit that although her lover's methods at times could be extremely frustrating to her. When the bill TR one-hundred and three came up for a vote and Yakumo's voice was among the chorus of ayes that led to its passing it was hard to deny his methods were the right ones.

Karin frowned at the empty seat next to her since she had invited Tsunami to attend the auction with her. Wondering where the woman had gone to that afternoon she sighed as the current president of the Gato Corporation stood before the audience to say, "Thank you all for attending. Your funds will help fuel this company's rise back to the pinnacle of the shipping world, so don't get too comfortable."

Karin looked around as some of the native people of Wave shifted about uncomfortably since the man's words could almost be taken as a threat. Karin wasn't worried though as her estimates would have the company shutting its door within the year even with the new influx of cash. Gato reputation was just too well-known now for anyone to do legitimate business with them since just being associated with the company was cause for most law enforcement to look into a person's background. In a year she believed the company would go belly up forcing it to sell the asset she really wanted the port it had in Wave. Of course in order to do that she needed to get her hands on the hotel so when she did buy the port there would not be too much trouble from the local populace.

Continuing to look around the room her gaze stopped on the handsome man sitting in the front. His long hair was hanging loosely behind him and he was dressed in an expensive business suit. She knew that when all was said and done he would be the one she needed to beat. She had looked some into S. I. N.'s background and had learned that much as its name suggested it was a group of investors that bought up failed properties to turn around. Most of which turned out to be related to the gambling business. She knew that depending on how serious they were the company could easily out bid her. Her one saving grace was that the Gato Corporation had demanded that the bidding be a cash only affair. Therefore whoever won the auction would need to hand over a big pile of cash immediately. The reason for this was the president of the company was all too aware that some of his competition would be present and they could hasten his company's demise by canceling the payment somewhere down the line forcing it to waste more money and time as it tried to survive.

Vega appeared to notice someone's eyes on his back so she quickly moved on before he could mark her as the one staring and finished her scan of the room by looking to the back of it where her genin protection stood. They stood around a single suitcase resting on a table and she smiled since she didn't doubt that many of the other players for the hotel had seriously underestimated the amount of cash she had brought unaware she had placed a scroll inside that contained all her funds. Her smile lessened slightly since looking at the table that Vega's bodyguard was standing in front of there were over twenty large suitcases.

However such a thing wasn't necessarily a bad thing. For one it gave her a chance to calculate just how much the man had brought from the overall dimensions of the suitcases. She figured that even if they were all stuffed with the largest denominations for the Ryo then both she and Vega had brought similar amounts. It bolstered her spirits a little since a part of her felt Vega had brought all the money for show as a way to get bidders to drop out without even trying. If he wasn't willing to spend it all then she could win on that principle alone.

But she did feel a bit of apprehension from the fact that the man's chakra was telling her that he was more than a pretty face. His chakra was to sharp and refined for him to be anything but a shinobi. Therefore there was a possibility that among one of the suitcases he had brought was a scroll filled with funds just like hers. Yet to be truthful what truly bothered her however was that from his chakra signature she got the feeling that he was more dangerous than the man guarding him.

She adjusted her glasses and was about to turn to the auctioneer as he was about to begin when she noticed Tsunami enter. Waving to the woman, she smiled as her guest said, "Sorry I'm late."

"Where we're you?"

Tsunami simply smiled but didn't answer as the auctioneer began calling out the cost for the property. Karin looked away frowning due to her desire to know as well as how many people were jumping at the prices being called out. Although the cost was still well below what she had brought her pessimism grew since Vega had yet to raise his hand once. Karin had yet to either and she figured they had both come to the same plan which was to wait to see when the other bidders became hesitant to make a crushing offer.

"Can I get ten-million… ten-million," the auctioneer called before pointing to a woman who raised her hand. Raising the price he immediately, "Got ten, can I get ten-five, ten-five."

Karin began sweating a little since in the several minutes since the bidding began the price had already reached the half-way mark of what she could afford to spend. However, fortunately for her the bidding soon began to slow around the fifteen million mark. She was about to throw out a number of seventeen million when Vega shouted twenty-one million. Karin turned her head back to the table where his money was all piled in time to see another henchman bring a suitcase and place it on the table. Vega turned back to look at her giving a smarmy and amused smile which disappeared when Tsunami raised her hand to shout, "Twenty-five million."

"What are you doing?" Karin said in a whisper, "I only have twenty with me. As soon as they count it and realize I'm short they'll just award it to the next highest bidder."

Tsunami smiled brightly and nodded her head towards the table where Karin's money was. The red-head turned to see quite a few villagers carrying bags which they dropped onto the table. The bags were all different shape and sizes but she could tell they were all stuffed with money. She kept watching even as Tsunami said, "For the past month the village has been gathering funds. When they found out one of the people bidding for the hotel was from the Uzumaki clan and what your hopes for it were. Well it was only natural they would put their trust in you."

The auctioneer gave Vega a chance to up his bid but now that he was in the same boat Karin had been he simply shook his head causing the man to hit his gavel on the table and shout, "Sold to the Great Tree Shipping Company." Karin and Tsunami hugged joyful but as she basked in her win Karin felt a cold spike in chakra that felt like it wanted to imbedded itself in her skull.

A henged Naruto walked down the street with an equally henged Haku on his arm. Although the facial features of the woman she was pretending to be were the same as when Tayuya had been henged as her. This time the woman's hair was black and was hanging loosely behind her. Naruto caught some people doing double takes and knew that part of the reason was some people may have recognized them from his date with Tayuya or Tenten who had been next and were questioning why her hair was now black. However he figured most of them were from the fact that Haku carried herself completely different than the other two women had.

Deciding to comment on one thing that Tayuya and Tenten hadn't been he said, "Haku there's no reason to be nervous."

"I-I know," Haku replied although she buried herself into his side a little tighter, "I'm sorry it's just this is so unlike anything I've ever done before. Zabuza didn't exactly encourage me to act like a girl."

Remembering their first meeting Naruto said, "You could have fooled me."

Haku laughed gently but admitted, "Perhaps pink wasn't the most fitting color in order to pretend I was a boy."

He felt Haku's mood drop so asked, "What's wrong?"

"Do you believe I'm being selfish?"

"Of course not." The henged blond said quickly, "Why would you even think that?"

The two of them were walking on the path that ran next to the river through Konoha so Haku broke away from him and placed her hands on the railing that prevented people from falling in. Staring at the water she said, "It's just all of you are all focused on making the world a better place while all my thoughts are consumed with anger at those who would disturb Zabuza's grave."

Naruto came up behind his lover and wrapping his arms around her said, "Haku, you don't need to concern yourself with my goals. I can't even imagine what it must feel like to be you to wake up and learn your precious teacher's grave had been disturbed. A part of me is angry as well since it seems that Sasuke would have allowed it as well if the sword hadn't already been taken before they got there. Besides to be honest your hunting for the Kubikiribôchô works for me as well."

Haku frowned since she knew what had happened between Sasuke and Naruto since Kiyomi would tell anyone who would listen why the Uchiha needed to die painfully. She always did it when Naruto wasn't around though making Haku feel that the Bijuu had an insight that Naruto hadn't shared with the rest of his lovers. "You haven't given up on him have you?"

Naruto tensed for a moment before sighing as he said, "It is hard to put into words. I still want to save him from the darkness he has surrounded himself with and imagine I always will. But truthfully I'm more afraid then anything."

"You afraid," Haku said the disbelief she felt easy to hear.

Naruto nodded though before resting his head on her shoulder as they watched the water passed by in the darkness. "Sasuke I imagine could have easily come back to the village after killing his brother. In two swoops of his sword he removed both Orochimaru and the dreaded Itachi Uchiha. If he had played his cards right I doubt even Tsunade would have been able to touch him. If this is visible to me then it has to be to Sasuke as well. Therefore, I keep asking myself, why hasn't he? The answer I keep coming up with is he somehow knows why Itachi killed his family and if that's the case it's the worst possible scenario."

"Why?"

"Because it means when he does come back he intends to settle the score. Revenge is all he has in his life now, and with his brother dead he'll cling to whatever new enemy presents itself to him."

Haku looked back worriedly to say, "Then perhaps I should abandon my quest. Finding Kubikiribôchô is important to me, but you are far more precious."

Naruto smiled but said, "Please don't. I have this feeling that Sasuke and I need to meet again someday. I'm hoping that when it does happen it's as far away from Konoha as possible."

Haku nodded, but couldn't help hoping the meeting never took place. Tired of speaking about depressing matters the kunoichi said, "Naruto, please make me warm."

Naruto smiled and made sure nobody else was on the path before causing them both to disappear in a red flash. Appearing in the hotel room the fake personas were staying in with Tayuya pretending to be the man when Naruto wasn't around, Haku spun in his arms as they both dropped their henges and pressed her lips to his. The two made out as Haku gently held her hands against his chest while he rubbed his along her back. Haku was the one to end the kiss and then smiled sweetly before slowly dropping to her knees before him. Her hands slowly followed before zeroing in around his package which she rubbed tantalizingly. Naruto groaned from her action which grew in volume when her nimble fingers freed his cock. Immediately licking the tip she began to swirl her tongue around his head but was surprised when his strong arms grabbed her under her armpits and lifted her up.

"N-naruto," she said as he carried her towards the bed and then gently laid her down. Stepping back he pulled his pants off and then climbing on the bed himself knelt near her head so she could continue sucking his cock. As Haku's tongue began bathing his love muscle again he busied himself with pulling the sash of her kimono open to expose her body to him in turn. Finding that Haku hadn't bothered with any undergarments, he smirked before saying, "No wonder you were cold." He then lowered his mouth to her pussy to enjoy Haku's gathering juices as it appeared the kunoichi was enjoying his.

The two continued in their actions until Haku surprised him and gripping his hips rolled them over until she was on top. She then spun around and then positioning him at her entrance and lowered herself down causing them both to groan as she impaled herself on his cock. She then began a slow grind as she moaned and pushed his shirt up so that she could see his chest. Naruto groaned as Haku slowly worked her hips back and forth while clenching her pussy in order to squeeze his dick. Her kimono still clinging to her shoulder gave the kunoichi a sultry air as she kept her eyes closed while riding his dick.

"Mmmm so warm," Haku moaned as she began to increase her pace. When Naruto tried to place his hands on her hips, her own intercepted them and she linked her fingers with his holding them in the air in front of her. She then began more furiously working her hips back and forth grinding her clit against his skin. "Y-yes so good…" she began panting still with her eyes closed which opened in surprise when Naruto spun them over.

"N-no," she whimpered when he pulled out. But she then allowed him to spin her so that she was on all fours.

"Don't worry," the jinchuriki said kneeling behind the kunoichi, "But let me really turn up the heat." Naruto then grabbed Haku's kimono pulling it back and off her shoulders. The way he did it forced her arms behind her back and as soon as they were cleared of the sleeves, Naruto caught them and pulled her towards him. At the same time he thrust his hips forward burying his dick in his snow maidens soaking wet and boiling hot snatch.

Haku's eyes shot open from the powerful invasion and authoritative thrusts as Naruto used her arms to pull her back against him with every lunge. Haku moaned loudly every time she was fully impaled on his meatcicle. However, aware of how thin the walls were and not wanting another visit from someone at the front desk to tell them to keep it down, even if it had the potential to be a blushing Ami again, like he had experienced with Tenten a few nights before. He let go of her arms causing Haku to bury her face in the mattress as he gripped her hips to continue his pounding assault.

Haku reached her hand between her legs and began to rub her pussy in conjuncture with his thrusts and the added stimulus caused her pussy to clamp down around his cock causing the jinchuriki to groan in pleasure from the increased resistance. Naruto then spun them around so that he was on his back with Haku's pressed against his chest. He placed his hand on top of her increasing the pressure of her rubbing while he also increased the pace of his thrusts.

"F-fu… …d-don't if you keep it up I'll melt," Haku panted although she continued to meet his thrusts.

Licking her neck until he reached her ear he whispered, "Go ahead, Haku, melt for me." He then pressed both their middle fingers against her clit like a button, causing her to tense as she screamed her release into the knuckle of her other hand. As she did that, he buried his tool as far as it would go so that her thirsty womb would receive the semen her convulsing pussy was so desperately trying to milk from him. After several powerful blasts of his seed, which triggered another orgasm for Haku they both caught their breaths.

The tranquil moment was ruined though as someone began banging against the wall shouting, "For just one fucking night can you fucking try to control yourselves."

"We really need to find a new apartment for these aliases," Naruto whispered causing his lover to nod before they both began laughing softly.

They both settled into sleep but were jarred awake by a call for help.

Karin and Tsunami were returning to the older woman's home flanked by Team Ebisu. After winning the auction Karin had needed to fill out the necessary paperwork. While they waited for it to process the kunoichi had asked how the villagers had managed to scrape together an additional five million Ryo. Tsunami had explained that all of the people who had contributed were the older residents of Wave and as such had been around when its fortunes began to improve with the construction of the bridge. Due in part to Gato's control of the country and the lessons learned from it they had all saved a significant portion of their new wealth just in case.

The two women had spent the hour after they signed the paperwork with the townspeople that had helped with the purchase of the hotel. There Karin learned that despite their good feelings for the clan she hailed from, the people expected a return on their investment. Karin had surprised the townspeople by offering a percent stake in the hotel based on how much they had contributed. The kunoichi hadn't been surprised to learn that Tsunami had been the one that had contributed the most.

Karin felt uneasy as they approached Tsunami's home. Activating her chakra sensing abilities she immediately detected a large chakra source inside the home and recognized it as Vega's shinobi bodyguard. Holding her hand out to the side she said, "We can't go… watch out!"

Karin immediately tackled Tsunami to the ground with the two of them narrowly missing being skewered by a claw from a masked man who had leapt from a roof above them. "W-what's going on?" Tsunami said frightened as she stared up at the shirtless man whose chest and arm sported a dragon tattoo. His long brownish hair was done into a pony and covering his face was a mask that was somewhat similar to the one Haku wore with a stylized looking seven beneath his left eye. Attached to his left fist was a long three bladed claw.

Team Ebisu took up a guarding position between the two women and man as he bowed elegantly at the waist mockingly. However his voice held a small measure of respect as he said, "It appears our information on your chakra sensing abilities was correct. Although perhaps not as accurate as I could have hoped. I was hoping that leaving that brute inside the house would mask my movements."

As if in reply to what the masked man said. The door to Tsunami's home exploded off its hinges as the large dark-skinned man dressed in a light blue sleeveless shirt and shorts stepped out and slammed his taped fists together. "Enough talking," the man said punching one of the posts of the houses porch and shattering it, "Let's just kill these bozos."

"Balrog you are as vulgar as ever," Vega replied culturally. "A man should always take the time to enjoy the presence of a beautiful lady."

"Pfft, whatever," Balrog said before raising his fists up to his chest and charged the group.

"Karin, get Tsunami out of here," Konohamaru shouted. "Moegi and Udon take the guy in blue. I'll handle the masked freak."

Udon and Moegi having drawn a kunai each nodded and then threw them at the charging Balrog. Despite not altering his straight charge, Balrog moved his torso just enough to avoid each blade catching the genin flatfooted as he reached them. Still when he threw a jab at Moegi, the young genin still managed to avoid it. She retaliated with a kick to his thigh but was shocked at just how solid his muscles there were. She leapt back to avoid his follow up punch, but was caught in the stomach when with a sudden burst of speed he charged her while she was still in the air to slam his fist in her midsection. Moegi flew away and when she landed she bounced along the ground several times

Karin turned back to see how the genin hired to protect her were faring in time to see Moegi get hit. Tsunami saw it as well and said what the red-head was thinking, "We cannot leave them here."

"I know," Karin replied, "Go to a neighbors. I'll help them until…" The red-head left the words empty since they had both been using their fox marks to call for Naruto. However they were both also aware that he couldn't just appear due in part to the genin now fighting to protect them since it would raise too many questions. Neither woman doubted he wouldn't appear if left no alternative, but both hoped it wouldn't be too late. Tsunami took off running as Karin headed to help the genin.

Konohamaru flipped backwards and upon landing immediate created a shadow clone. However Vega tucked himself in a ball and bounced along the ground towards him. The man sprung out of his roll stabbing the clone in the chest causing it to puff into smoke. He then swung the claw around cutting into the real genin's side. Standing straight and towering over the genin the man held his clawed hand up to watch the blood run down it as he said, "Shadow clones…tsk I've always hated that jutsu. Still it does make the game a little more enjoyable. How about you make another and give me another chance to guess which the real one is."

Before Konohamaru could reply Vega spun throwing his arms up to block as Karin flew in with a kick. He screamed in pain as the heel of her high heeled shoe dug into his flesh. She then kicked out with her other leg catching the assassin in the side of the head spinning him away. Landing in front of Konohamaru she remained in a ready stance even as the genin shouted, "What do you think you are doing you moron? We're supposed to be guarding you."

"I know, I know," Karin said waving off his remarks, "It must be the Uzumaki in me that wants me to do something this stupid."

Vega stood back up and despite his injured arm still sounded amused as he said, "Good, it's more fun when the prey realizes there is no place to run so stays and fights."

"Can you buy me a few seconds?" Konohamaru asked recognizing the red-head wasn't going to leave.

Karin was just about to nod when Konohamaru was sent flying as Udon's body slammed into him. Turning she saw that Balrog had tossed the glasses wearing genin. She knew from the way Konohamaru's chakra had dimmed that the genin was unconscious. However Udon's was still active so she suspected he was lying in wait for a moment to attack. Yet a moment later his went dormant as well, but what gave her pause was the way it had happened. Before she could give the matter much thought though Vega was charging her claw held back as if to bury it in her chest. At the last second he was forced to abandon his attack as he jumped away and Senbon buried themselves into the ground where he had been standing. Both he and Karin directed their attention to the rooftop where they had come from to see a masked person dressed as a hunter-nin. Karin felt like smiling but knew it wouldn't due to advertise that she knew the woman so said, "Let me guess you're upset about my buying the hotel also."

"Is that what this is about," Haku replied with a disinterested shrug. "Your antics tonight are preventing me from enjoying the night with my lover. It would be best if you dispersed."

Moegi was aware of the new possible opponent but kept her focus on Balrog hoping to prevent him from double teaming Karin now that both her teammates appeared to have been taken out of the mix. Her body hurt all over even though she had landed far more hits on her opponent then he had on her. Still from the way he smiled she doubted any of hers had seriously hurt him. Charging in once more she pulled a kunai at the last second hoping to bury it into his side which he had left open. However it proved to be a ruse as he hit her with a left cross which he followed up with two jabs to the face. She could barely see straight but was aware of him pulling back for a strong right, but before it could connect a man appeared in front of her and easily caught the blow in his hand.

He looked over his shoulder and she saw that he was wearing a mask that matched the other new arrival. His eyes narrowed upon seeing her injuries and turning to face Balrog tightened his grip on the fist causing the bones to creak.

"Arggh," the man cried feeling like his hand was caught in a vice, "Who the fuck are Y….!"

The man cut off the question by kicking Balrog in his chest hard enough to send him flying. He smashed into the building the other masked-nin was standing on and Moegi could hear the female Hunter-nin sounding amused as she said, "He was also quite upset by the disturbance."

Vega leapt back towards where Balrog lay face down in the dirt and helping him stand said towards Karin, "Some other time my dear."

The masked blond charge forward in anger but both men disappeared as Vega shunshined them away. A moment later the two masked-nin followed leaving Karin and Moegi to attend to the wounded as well as with a ton of questions.

Tsunami hugged her knees as she hid in the old hotel not wanting to involve any of her neighbors. A moment later a flash of red appeared in the room and she charged out from behind the sign-in desk she had been hiding behind when Naruto called, "Tsunami its safe."

She clung to Naruto as she cried from the fear she had felt. He stroked her back lovingly as he whispered, "Shh, it's okay. I'll always be here to protect you." After a while she began to calm but he was forced to leave as Moegi began calling out for her having been sent by Karin.

Giving her a gentle kiss he Hiraishined back to the hotel room he was sharing with Haku and sat down on the bed. Haku pressed herself behind him hugging him loosely as he began to wonder about why anyone would be willing to kill for the old hotel and what he had gotten his lovers involved in.

Yakumo was dressed in a white sports bra and tight pair of black running shorts as she jogged through the village. It had been over a week since the Council Meeting and almost two since Naruto had healed her. Since the day of her healing she had spent as much of her free time as possible training. According to Sakura at the moment she was getting almost twice the normal results from her efforts as she normally would. The kunoichi couldn't tell her how long the effect would last but Yakumo was determined to get the maximum she could from it. Reaching the Hokage Mansion she entered it and ignored some of the looks she received from the people around her at her state of dress.

Reaching the Hokage's office she was about to knock but the door opened for her. Stepping in she saw the person that had opened it was Hinata. The Hyuuga smiled at her before stepping to the side to allow her to pass. She was about to step outside into the hall but looked over her shoulder to ask, "Will that be all Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade nodded her head and Yakumo could see a smoldering anger in her eyes as she said, "Yes, I want you to find everything you can on this company, and including the two bastards that attacked my genin."

"Yes, milady," Hinata said on her way to the information archives.

Tsunade closed her eyes and when she refocused on Yakumo they sparkled warmly. The young woman for the first time acknowledged her dress as she said, "I hope you don't mind my clothes."

"Not at all," Tsunade said with a smile, "I understand how busy you've been. How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic," Yakumo replied brightly but then added, "Actually better than fantastic. I didn't know a person could feel this good." A little nervousness entered her voice as she said, "W-why have you sent for me?"

Tsunade gave her a gentle smile to put her at ease before answering, "This has to do with the request you made to join the active duty roster tryouts in two weeks. You did manage to graduate the academy, but were forced to drop out when Kurenai sealed Ido away. Still you experienced quite a bit of physical deterioration since then."

"I know Lady Tsunade…but I'm getting stronger."

Tsunade nodded, but replied, "Yakumo I'm not trying to talk you out of trying. I'm just trying to caution you against rushing into it. If you fail the minimum wait to try again will be six months. However, if you simply wait another tryout will be in three months." Tsunade saw her words reached the Kurama Clan head so coming around from her desk placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder as she said, "Yakumo, I have little doubt you will one day make a fine kunoichi. But rushing through and scoring poorly will limit the duties you are assigned. You may still make it through the ranks but you'd have to prove to be an exceptionable shinobi to overcome a poor performance."

"You mean a Naruto and Rock Lee type of exceptional," Yakumo replied.

"Exactly," Tsunade said turning from the woman to sit behind her desk again.

"Then would you please reconsider my request and reschedule it," Yakumo said.

"Of course, you can get the necessary paperwork to reschedule downstairs," Tsunade said.

Yakumo nodded and figuring the meeting was over turned to head downstairs. She stopped though when she touched the doorknob to ask, "Lady Tsunade… is Naruto in the village."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Yakumo blushed remembering the incident in the bath as well as some of the thoughts she had experienced since then. "Well… um… I've been looking for him but I get the feeling he's been avoiding me."

Tsunade turned to look out her window and suspected the reason was so that Naruto's chakra would have a chance to run its course. Since it had been almost two weeks she knew that Naruto's chakra wasn't behind the girl's desire to find him. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." Closing her eyes Tsunade sensed that Naruto was at his apartment and was not with any of his other lovers so said, "I believe he's spending the day at home today. I'm sure if you head there now you'll find him."

"T-thank you," she replied excitedly as she headed out the door to see if the Hokage was correct.

Naruto yawned as he scratched his behind on his way to the fridge enjoying a quiet day at home. He opened his fridge and pulled a carton of milk out which he swirled around. He was about to take a drink when a knock came from his door. Not sensing any of his lovers he considered ignoring it but when a second insistent knock began guessed it wouldn't hurt to see who it could be. Dressed only in his boxers and an A-shirt he opened the door widely.

His eyes shot open as did Yakumo's open at each other's state of dress. Yakumo reacted first spinning away from him saying, "Sorry."

Naruto smiled as he looked down and said, "It's quite alright. I'm actually wearing more compared to last time. Would you like to come in?"

Yakumo didn't look back but nodded her head. Naruto stepped back as he said, "Come on in then."

The young woman turned and nearly walked into his door frame but corrected enough to avoid the collision. She followed Naruto into the apartment and he asked, "Should I throw on some more clothes?"

"It's okay," Yakumo said taking a seat on Naruto's bed, "I think we've seen plenty of each other."

Naruto headed towards his fridge again as he asked, "Do you want something to drink?" Yakumo shook her head so Naruto grabbed the carton of milk he had grabbed before and taking a swig whipped at his mouth as he sat down in his brown leather chair. Giving her a bright smile he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I think you know," Yakumo said and filed away the strange look that crossed Naruto's face.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I meant about how you healed me," Yakumo said watching his strange behavior so she could decide to proceed with what had brought her there.

"R-right," Naruto said standing to put the milk away.

As he passed her on his way to his fridge she grabbed his hand asking, "Naruto…why?"

"I already told you," Naruto said wondering why she seemed so desperate for the answer.

"I-I know… but is there something more to all this. The chakra wave wasn't enough to heal me otherwise you wouldn't have needed to invade my bath. Since you already knew it was coming that means you were behind the first one as well."

Naruto stared at her in surprise and she smiled as she said, "I was sick for a long time so read a lot of conspiracy books. I believe whatever you are up to is good for the village. I have no doubt about that, but is there more?"

"Well…um… I'm not really sure what you mean," Naruto said not really sure why he was beginning to sweat a little as he sat at the edge of the bed.

Yakumo then shocked him even further as the woman said, "Sakura is in on your conspiracy that much is obvious. But I would also hazard a guess that Lady Tsunade and Lady Tsume are both in it as well. Tsunade obviously because of how close you are. But, Tsume was the one that submitted the bill that was causing such a fuss between the Hokage and Danzou."

Yakumo slid closer to Naruto making him swallow heavily as she added a seductive quality to her voice as she said, "Then there are the aftereffects of my healing to consider." She placed her hand on his boxers causing the blond to jump a little not exactly used to being the one having the moves placed on him.

Swallowing heavily he asked, "W-what aftereffects?"

"You know," she said throatily into his ear since the blond was looking straight ahead, "the one that made my pussy tingle whenever I thought of you. It's faded since then… although it's tingling right now."

Naruto turned his head to look at her and she seized the opportunity to kiss him. Naruto didn't respond immediately more surprised than anything but when he felt her tongue run across his lips he broke the kiss to say, "W-what's gotten into you?"

A little nervousness and fear appeared in Yakumo's eyes as if she realized she may have completely misread what she thought was going on quickly said, "I-I'm sorry…I heard you were seeing Ayame… but it's just with all these women operating on your behalf and how I felt after you healed me thought…" She trailed off before blurting, "Damn it, I'm an idiot… please forget what a fool I made of myself."

Naruto grabbed her wrist as she tried to make a break for the door. Yakumo looked like she was about to yank her hand free till he said, "You aren't wrong."

Yakumo calmed and sat next to him saying a little in disbelief, "Really."

Naruto nodded before smiling at her as he said, "I never took you for a conspiracy theory buff."

"I wasn't really until I got really sick and Uncle Unkai admitted to me how I ended up with Ido sealed inside of me. A tale about a strange, but friendly doctor sealing an even stranger chakra entity inside of a young baby to one day wreak havoc on her home. That's like one of those conspiracy theories were a young boy is turned into a sleeper agent to one day rise up and become a kage to lead his village to disaster. Ever since then I've been fascinated by them."

Naruto could see her point but feeling a little paranoid at how accurate she had been said, "Still it's a little scary how easily you connected all the dots."

"Not really," Yakumo admitted, "I had the one piece of evidence that I don't think anyone not connected to you and your plans had."

"What's that?"

Yakumo grabbed his hand and pressed it against the thin material covering her snatch as she said, "A tingle in my pussy, remember." She began to rub her groin against it as she began to pant, "For close to a week all I could think about was how much I wanted you to have sex with me. After around five days it faded though and I realized that the reason you had kept away was because you knew that I was feeling like that." Naruto could feel Yakumo's shorts growing damp which coupled with her sultry voice had him sporting an erection he couldn't wait to put to use. "That you knew what effect your chakra would have told me you had used it before and with my firsthand experience of how it felt I figured you must have used it before." Naruto began to take an active role as he spun his hand to cup Yakumo's pussy and began to rub it without her prompting. Yakumo leaned back to moan as she placed her hands behind her on the bed to lean back so she could spread her legs further apart resting one of them over Naruto's thigh.

She closed her eyes as she moaned, "Oh yes… it feels so much better when you do it. Anyways…with a theory I began to listen for any rumors related to you…mmmm… you'd be surprised to learn that there is a whole gaggle of shop keepers that love to gossip about you. From them I learned that you had become quite the stud before settling your sights on Ayame, but you didn't… she's a cover. D-does she know?"

"Of course," Naruto said as he pushed his hand inside of Yakumo's shorts, "all of my lovers know about each other. But you already knew that."

"Yyyyyeeesssss," Yakumo hissed as Naruto pushed a finger inside of her. Her hands slide out from under her causing her body to fall against the mattress. "I-it's the only way they could work so efficiently with each other."

Naruto then pulled his hand from Yakumo's shorts and showed her his drenched finger. The girl blushed but when he pressed it against her lips she immediately began to suck on the digit like a small cock. Naruto smiled at the sight before saying, "I take it you're here to offer me your services then and to become one of my lovers."

Yakumo nodded as she said definitively, "Yes."

Naruto leaned down to kiss her tenderly in a way that stole her breath away. When he pulled away she stared up at the ceiling in a daze until she felt her hips being lifted up as Naruto removed her shorts. When he stared hungrily at her shaved mound she felt a little self-conscious so moved her hand to cover her slit. Naruto easily caught it around the wrist asking, "Why would you seek to hide such beauty from me? By morning I'm going to have become quite familiar with your body."

Yakumo looked out the window to see it was still quite bright out so said, "Naruto its only early afternoon."

Naruto gave a predatory grin as he said, "I know that will give me barely enough time."

Yakumo's eyes grew wide from what the blond was implying but also because around the same time his mouth was pressed against her pussy. "Oh my…" Yakumo whimpered as the jinchuriki licked her nether lips and she squealed as he pressed his tongue inside of her. Soon he added a finger to the mix and carried on like that for several minutes until Yakumo had her first true orgasm. Although while under the effects of Naruto's chakra she had masturbate practically hundreds of times, none of the orgasm she had experienced could even compare as it left her glassy eyed and positive her soul had left her body.

She remained oblivious to the world until Naruto began to raise her hips by pushing her legs back. When her hips were over her head he had her hold the back of her knees. "W-what are you doing," she asked confused as Naruto stood on the bed.

To answer the blond simply fished his hardened dick out and pressed it against her cunt causing her to hiss as if burnt. "Why I'm going to make you one of my lovers Yakumo. That is what you want isn't it?" When she nodded her head Naruto began sliding his length against her slit making it wet with her arousal. Looking down at her, he pulled his dick back and as he pushed forward used his hand to press it down so that it slid into Yakumo's tight entrance. He entered her slowly mindful of the fact that unlike most of his lovers she had not led a very active lifestyle so was not surprised when he encountered the barrier that represent her virginity. Coming to a stop he said, "This next part is going to hurt."

Yakumo nodded her understanding so Naruto pulled back until he almost exited and then thrust forward ripping past her hymen. Yakumo cried out in pain so the jinchuriki remained still. When the pain faded Yakumo gave a small nod of her head and began to moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Naruto began moving within her. Yakumo felt totally exposed as she stared up at the standing blond as he piledrived his dick into her pussy over and over again. She could feel it kiss her womb each time driving her further and further over the edge in pleasure. Naruto placed his hands on her thighs to hold her body in position allowing Yakumo the ability to move her hands. She used the moment to pull her sports bra up to expose her petite breasts and began fondling them.

She began shaking her head back and forth as the pleasure grew to be almost too much to bear and began moaning, "S-so this is what sex is like…thank you…thank you for healing me…thank you for sharing this with me…"

She began to moan louder and louder as she neared critical mass and Naruto smiled down at her feeling his own end coming. About to blow he let go of her legs to grab her torso and pulled her up towards him as he sank down to his knees. Pulling her tightly against his chest smashing her breasts against him, he whispered into her ear, "Thank you for becoming a part of my family," and then he exploded inside of her bathing her womb in liquid heat.

"Yessssss," Yakumo screamed as she came and was positive that she died for a moment as a white blinding light exploded inside of her even though her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Naruto held her tight until she rejoined the land of the living. Placing her hand gently on his cheek she pulled him into a light kiss and after she ended it whispered, "I think I'm going to like being a part of this conspiracy."

Naruto raised her hips until she was almost freed of his cock and then as he pulled her back down said, "Welcome aboard." Soon the two new lovers were going at it again full tilt making Yakumo glad she had spent so much time dedicated to building up her physical strength.

Kushina had been relaxing herself since Naruto had told her he had nothing planned for the day. Still she hadn't been caught unaware having half expected one of her son's many lovers to take advantage of his free time. In truth she had been rather glad that he had made up with them since she could tell Naruto was so much happier with them in his life. Plus she admitted that on a selfish note it did allow her some free time to explore her own needs without fear of being caught.

Deciding to take advantage of this latest moment she sat on the couch bathed in the green light and hiking up her dress began to tease her pussy by first rubbing her slit over her panties. She continued doing so until she felt her underwear grow damp with her arousal. Sliding the material to the side she put a foot on the hand rest of the couch as she spread her legs wider and then slid a finger into her folds. "MmmmMmmm," she moaned while her other hand began to mash and fondle her breast through her dress.

She closed her eyes to indulge in some of the memories from her sex life with her husband including the one she was positive had resulted in Naruto's conception. She pulled her finger from her snatch bring it up to her mouth to get it wetter as well as to taste herself on it. She had long figured that although she was performing the actions the whole endeavor was more of a mental exercise and as such the reason she knew her taste was because she had experienced it before being sealed in her son. Still she knew it was a worthwhile one as it did give her some relief from the sexual thoughts that sometimes assailed her.

Bringing her hand back to her pussy she began to rub it vigorously as she began moving her hips. She slid along the back of the couch until she was laying on it and used the foot on the hand rest to raise her hips faster. Moaning loudly now she figured she was close so tried to settle on the image she wanted to use to push her over. However it was chosen for her as her foot slipped due to her frantic movements causing it to kick over the lamp on the table.

It fell off hitting the floor and began to roll. Although it didn't break its changing position caused the green barrier to shift causing her to come out of it just as Naruto pulled Yakumo up against him to whisper, "Thanks for becoming a part of my family." Since her eyes had been closed Kushina saw, felt, and heard everything from the Kurama clan head's perspective. She screamed in release as the feeling of being penetrated coursed through her body followed by the warmth that was flooding into Yakumo's womb. Yet both disappeared as the lamp rolled back towards the couch to once more bath her in its green glow. Already missing the feeling Kushina upon realizing what had just happened simply said, "Oh no," and began to dread the next time the light would switch on.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Target Maki**

"I had no idea that you had already expanded your influence outside the village," a naked Yakumo said as she sat in an equally naked Naruto's lap while holding his specialized Bingo Book. They were sitting in his brown chair staring out the window as the sun rose over the village. Naruto had been tracing his finger over his lover's back absentmindedly as she looked through the book seeing who had a red X through their pictures and who didn't. When she had come to hers, she had smiled at him as she drew the X over her picture as well.

Leaning forward, he looked at whose photograph she was on and saw it was Temari's. "Yeah, but just barely," he said leaning back in the chair. He explained the how's and why's of the kunoichi he had charmed outside of Konoha before drifting off into silence again.

Yakumo frowned before grinding her ass into Naruto's lap. It did the trick causing him to focus on her again as she said, "I think I should be upset that I'm sitting in your lap naked and it seems you'd rather be a million miles away."

"Sorry," Naruto said giving a half-smile, "I don't mean to be spacing out on you. It's just I'm having a hard time figuring out what I should do."

"About what?" Yakumo asked leaning back as she rested the open book face down on the arm rest.

Naruto remained silent for several moments before replying, "It's the tension growing between the shinobi in the training force. Things seem to be reaching a boiling point, but I'm not sure what can be done to stop it. According to Tsunade things are getting worse not better even with those who start fights being transferred and I don't know how to fix the problem. As I see it is the villages have been at each other's throats for so long that even those who have never actually met a shinobi from another village would still harbor hatred for them."

Yakumo nodded, knowing the truth of what Naruto was saying. She had never met a shinobi of Iwa, but had harbored anger at the country since a shinobi from there had been behind her uncle's injury. "Healing such hatred is going to be difficult."

"Yeah," the blond said seriously, "I've been wondering if healing such irrational hatred is even possible. I have something in the works to give me some insight, but it may be a while before it bears fruit. Yet that isn't going to help us in the here and now." Naruto rested his head against his hand as his elbow sat on the armrest. Blowing out a breath nosily he said, "I suppose instead of just sitting here thinking about the problem my best course of action would be to go do something about."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," the blond admitted, "but I'll come up with something."

Yakumo smiled sweetly and leaned her head against his shoulder kissed his cheek before whispering, "I know you will." Sitting up straighter in his lap she picked the book back up and asked, "Who are you going after next?"

Naruto did a one shoulder shrug as he answered by saying, "To be honest, I don't know that either. I haven't really actively targeted anyone for my ambition in months. Not since Shiho."

"What about me?" Yakumo asked, "I'm a valuable asset for your goal."

Naruto kissed her shoulder before saying, "That was never in doubt. But, you seduced me remember. The truth is now that our influence in Konoha is secured, the real hard part is next and I don't know where to begin. Except for a few women I've met in my various missions outside of the village. I don't really have any real connections to rely on."

Yakumo flipped to the entry after Matsuri in the Bingo Book to the first unmarked kunoichi and asked, "Why not start with seducing a woman in a village we already have close ties too." Flipping the book around, she showed him the entry for an attractive kunoichi with blue eyes. She had dark hair that was barely visible beneath the turban she was wearing whose cloth sides also covered some of the purple markings on her cheeks.

Naruto stared at the picture for a moment before shaking his head slightly as he said, "She's the perfect example of what's going wrong in the Training Force." Yakumo flipped the book around to read what Naruto meant, but he saved her the trouble as he explained, "Maki, is one of Joseki's hardliners." Yakumo looked at him in confusion so he added, "He's Suna's version of Danzou." He chuckled as her face scrunched up in distaste before continuing, "I met her once, although I was henged as Temari's date during a dinner attended by the Suna Council. She doesn't seem to be completely closed minded yet. But, according to Temari, Joseki wouldn't be grooming her as his replacement if he didn't believe she would follow in his footsteps."

"Doesn't that make it all the more reason for you to try and open her eyes?"

"I hear what you're saying, but she's not likely going to want to spend much time with a Konoha-nin. I said she didn't seem completely closed minded when I challenged Joseki, but that was because I was henged. It's extremely likely that if I wasn't, I could have said the same thing and she wouldn't have been nearly so receptive." His eyes looked past Yakumo out on the village as he said gravely, "The reason for that is because we are responsible for the death of her team and sensei. It was during the Sound Invasion."

"Naruto, we were attacked by Sand and Sound. I mean…"

Naruto smiled sadly and cupped her cheek while placing his thumb against her lips. Yakumo leaned into his hand placing hers on top as she closed her eyes to feel the warmth coming off him. "That's the crux of the problem that we face I'm afraid. We believe we are justified and perhaps we were. But Sand feels they were just as right to attack us since the trade practices we had with them were bankrupting them. In the end, who was right and who was wrong doesn't matter, as it is the living that will continue to carry the memories of the dearly departed. That means even if we are allies now, we will have no problem killing each other later to avenge those losses. Unfortunately I don't have the answer to this yet so I guess the best thing I can do is to help Temari try and limit the instigators success in using those old wrongs to stir up trouble."

The sound of keys being used on Naruto's door drew both of their attention, but neither panicked since they could feel the person on the other side of the door was Ayame. Upon stepping into the room she placed some mail on his table and smiled at the two of them, but gave a mock glare as she said, "I take it your sleeping around on your girlfriend is why you didn't come by the restaurant for dinner last night."

"Sorry," Naruto said with a smile, "we would have ordered some delivery…but I doubt you would have been able to walk back to the shop to close down after we were done."

Ayame's smile turned sultry as she approached the pair. She pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head as she moved around to the front of the chair they were sitting in and held her hand out to Yakumo who took it as she said, "I'm Ayame. It's nice to meet you."

Yakumo smiled finding the scene more than a little unbelievable which only grew more so as the waitress kneeled on the floor between her and her lover's legs as she replied to what Naruto had said, "Let's see if your concern was warranted." She lowered her face towards both Naruto and Yakumo's groins where she gave a slight lick to Naruto's cock before taking his soft appendage into her mouth.

Yakumo watched mesmerized as Ayame actions brought Naruto's cock back to life. When it was standing stiff and proud, the Ramen waitress's eyes stared up at the two sitting before her and Yakumo gasped at the look on the woman's face. Naruto groaned, causing Yakumo to look back at him. She saw a look of pure bliss on the blond's face and looked back at Ayame. Getting wet from the display, she couldn't take her eyes off what was going on. Ayame let Naruto's dick pop out of her mouth and Yakumo jumped when it flew back slapping her pussy.

Ayame began to use her hand to tease the tip of Naruto's cock as she began to suck on his balls. Moving upward she ran her tongue along the underside of his cock until she reached the tip. She swirled her tongue around it again and then smiled up at the two before her. She next surprised both of them by moving his dick to the side and then lowered her mouth to Yakumo's cunt.

The Kurama gasped as Ayame's tongue began licking her lower lips causing her to moan. Something that Naruto did also as the Ichiraku began to stroke his cock even faster. Naruto and Yakumo looked at each other and smiled before kissing heatedly. Naruto brought his hands up to Yakumo's chest and began to fondle her tits. The Kurama clan head and Jinchuriki's moans grew louder as they kissed when Ayame increased the pace of her oral ministrations and stroking.

The two broke apart when Ayame suddenly stopped and stood. She gripped Yakumo's hands pulling her to her feet and gave her a kiss allowing the clan leader to taste herself on the waitress's lips. They separated, but their tongues were still connected by a thin trail of saliva as they held each other. They both turned their heads to stare at Naruto lustily and then each held out a hand to their lover who took them. Getting pulled to his feet, he was pulled to the bed where Yakumo backed onto it. She stopped though when Ayame grabbed her ankle and then the waitress once more lowered her mouth to Yakumo's snatch, who then began moaning as a result of the tongue probing inside her.

Ayame soon began to join her when Naruto stepped behind the bent over waitress. He rubbed his cock against her entrance before slowly feeding her cunt with it. Naruto gripped her hips as he began to pump his man shaft into his lover. His powerful thrusts continuously increased and lessened the pressure that Ayame would exert on Yakumo's muff as the waitress ate the clan leader out.

Yakumo moaned and leaned up to stare down her body as the waitress stimulated her drenched cunt. The brown-haired kunoichi wannabe began to fondle her tit with one hand while the other found its way down her body to get tangled in Ayame's brown locks as well. Yakumo's hips began to move little by little at first. But soon they began gyrating widely as she began to rub her pussy against Ayame's mouth as Yakumo tried to aid the waitress in making her cum.

Naruto's watched the action before him as he continued to pump away inside Ayame. He tightened his grip on her hips in order to slow Ayame's backwards thrusts to meet his. He chuckled as she tried to protest but couldn't pull her mouth from Yakumo's honeypot due to the woman's grip on her hair. He buried his dick fully inside her and then slowly pulled out. He took the moment to enjoy the way that Ayame's pussy gripped his cock trying to prevent its egress from within her. His return stroke was just as slow and it became more difficult to hold Ayame as she struggled against his grip. He pulled back once more slowly, but slammed forward causing Ayame to moan loudly as he once more began pumping quickly.

Yakumo suddenly shouted as she came coating Ayame's face with her juices. She sagged and her grip loosened allowing Ayame to pull loose. She quickly straightened and turned to kiss Naruto. The two swapped spit and delighted in the taste of Yakumo. "Mmmmm," Ayame purred when the kiss ended as much from the taste as the dick moving inside her.

Naruto groaned as her cunt tightened around him and he then pushed Ayame forward until she climbed atop of the bed. She squatted on the bed with her feet on the mattress and Naruto moved his hands to Ayame's breasts as she reached behind him to grip the back of his head. Naruto groped one breast as he began to roll and tweak the other. "O-oh…so good…" she moaned tilting her head back again to seal her lips to Naruto's.

Yakumo's glassy eyed stare cleared as her focus shifted from the ceiling to the connected lovers. She was greeted to a great view of Ayame's cunt as it was plowed by Naruto's dick. She weakly rolled over and turned around to face the two. She then crawled forward and began to lick where the two lovers were connected. Both groaned as Yakumo's tongue began to run over the rutting pair's combined genitalia. Yakumo placed her hands on Ayame's knees as she pressed her face deeper against where the two lovers were joined. Ayame moaned into Naruto's mouth which turned into a scream as Yakumo's clamped over her clit.

Naruto grunted in his effort to stave off his orgasm as Ayame's pussy began to clamp down around his manhood in an effort to get him to release his seed. In the end he decided to give in so blasted Ayame's insides in his thick white cream. He pulled out causing Yakumo to remove her mouth from Ayame's snatch and she received a spurt of his goo across her face for good measure. She moved to the side as Ayame fell forward onto the bed as she sighed in contentment.

Naruto groaned as Yakumo took the opportunity to clamp her mouth around his sensitive head. She swirled her tongue around the tip causing him to close his eyes at the sensations coursing through him. He looked down after a moment and saw that Ayame had rolled over to stare up at him. Seeing a hungry look still in her eyes, he wondered if he was the one that would be having trouble attending to his duties later.

 ******************************** *

Naruto settled into his chair with his mail that Ayame had brought up for him. He spared a look to see Ayame and Yakumo sleeping contently as they held each other looking sweaty and satisfied. He was amused that in the end he was right as Ayame would not be opening her ramen stand that morning. His gaze shifted to Yakumo and not for the first time he was glad he had sent the henged clone to impersonate her the night before. Directing his attention back to his mail, he tossed the bills and the junk mail until he saw one that caught his attention due to the handwriting on the envelope. Opening it he read:

 _Hey Apprentice, long time, no see. I trust things are going well for you, right? Tsunade didn't say anything in our last missive, but I got the feeling something was bothering her. You did talk to her about your concerns, didn't you? I hope I'm worrying about nothing. Well I suppose it doesn't matter. I'm sure eventually she'll kick your ass to show you the truth._

Naruto chuckled as he thought of the more pleasant ways in which his lovers had showed him how his concerns were unfounded. Diving back into the letter he read,

 _My trip has proven far more rewarding then I first anticipated. Unfortunately thus far I've only flushed out a few minor characters for my book. Still I believe I've gotten enough done to schedule an appointment with the banker. I'm sure we'll have quite a productive meeting._

 _On a more personal note though, check the seal at the end of this for a scroll I think you'll like. I'm sure you'll come up with a productive use for the technique you'll find._

Naruto could swear he heard his teacher's perverted laugh that he most likely let out due to the few splotches of blood that appeared on the letter as if dotting Jiraiya's final sentence. He activated the seal and a scroll appeared falling into his lap. Opening it, he read the title of the technique which was the Transparent Escape Technique. Diving into the scroll he figured he knew what he would be working on later.

 ******************************** *

Karin signed in with the chunin on duty at the main gate flanked by her genin bodyguards. She smiled as she stepped into the village and a kind voice said, "How's it going fellow Uzumaki?"

She heard Moegi make a small squeak as she tried to hide behind the red-head. Naruto noticed and tried to look behind Karin, but the young kunoichi said, "Don't look at me, Boss."

Karin smiled as she now was quite positive that the young genin had a crush on her lover. Particularly due to how Moegi quickly turned away when Naruto didn't stop looking around Karin. Naruto knelt down and placed a comforting hand on the genin's shoulder that were shivering like she was on the verge of tears. "Hey," he said gently, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. You should have seen me after a few of my battles and besides Tsunade has already told me how your efforts protected my new family."

Moegi looked over her shoulder showing him some of the bruises her face still sported. She looked like she was about to say something but Udon said, "I didn't know you were related to our client. She even mentioned that the blood connection was all but none nonexistent."

Naruto looked at Udon before replying, "Don't the other clans consider all the members their family even the ones they aren't related to directly?

"Not that I'm aware of," Udon replied matter of factly as Moegi turned to face Naruto.

"Guess I'm glad I'm not a member of one of those then," Karin said amused.

Naruto gave Moegi a small nudge under her chin before standing again and saying, "You three better go speak to the Hokage, she's going to want your firsthand accounts of what happened."

"Boss," Konohamaru said before Naruto could leave with Karin. Naruto stopped to look back causing his friend and sometime student to say, "We need to get stronger."

Naruto nodded as he replied, "Then I'll see at the training grounds later."

Moegi and Konohamaru both smiled as they ran off followed by Udon whose emotions didn't ever seem to change. Karin kept her eyes on the third genin as he followed his teammates causing Naruto to ask, "What is it?"

"There's something about him that I don't trust," Karin replied turning to walk with Naruto as they headed into the village.

She expected him to quickly vouch for him so was surprised when he asked, "What do you mean?"

She didn't have her thoughts together having to change tracks since she expected to need to convince her lover. But she quickly gathered them saying, "It's just a few things didn't add up for me. When we were on our way to Wave he nearly spotted Haku. Tell her thanks for the help by the way." Naruto nodded so she continued, "Yet, when Vega almost ambushed us. He didn't seem to possess those same razor sharp skills. Then there was the fight… he wasn't unconscious after he collided with his teammate. A person who loses consciousness chakra ramps down like when a person shuts off the lights. His ramped down quickly but still not quickly enough. It's a subtle difference and I don't think most sensors would be able to tell the difference…"

"What are you suggesting?" Naruto asked the concern easy to hear in his voice.

Karin though didn't have a definitive answer simply replying, "I don't know. Maybe I'm overthinking it. It could be that he just panicked in the face of a couple of stronger opponents I suppose."

She didn't give voice to the other one not wanting to make Naruto think the worse about someone he had grown up with and seemed to have spent quite a bit of time around. However she didn't need to as he said, "Or, he made a conscious decision to let you get murdered by those psychopaths."

Karin nodded. Naruto again surprised her by saying, "I'll keep an eye on him." He must have seen her stunned expression at his so quickly believing her as he chuckled before saying, "Why wouldn't I trust in a gut feeling you have?"

Karin smiled sweetly at him before changing the subject as she said, "Speaking of feelings. I've felt quite a few new signatures come on line as it were. Someone has been a busy boy which begs the question, when am I going to get some attention?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little longer," Naruto said with some regret which intensified due to Karin's disappointed look. Quickly explaining he said, "I'm afraid I'm going to be leaving the village for some time as I've been assigned to the Training Force. I leave later this afternoon and I just made those plans with Konohamaru and his team which will eat up the last of my free time before I leave."

"Shit," Karin said upset but calmed as she guessed it couldn't be helped since she knew about the tension growing within the Training Force between the Suna and Konoha shinobi. Still, she didn't let him entirely off the hook as she said, "You better find time and I want the real deal, no clones." Naruto nodded so she said, "Well I trust lunch wouldn't be out of the question, would it? Let's go to Ichiraku."

"Ayame didn't open it today," Naruto said scratching his cheek and hoping Karin didn't ask why.

The red-head's eyes narrowed as she looked at him having a good idea as to why already. But she let it drop asking, "Then what do you suggest?"

Giving her a few restaurants they settled on one Hinata had told him about and was where her teacher used to take them after training. As they headed to the restaurant together Naruto hoped he could find a solution to the problem brewing in the prison and the tension in the Training Force quickly so he could focus more of his attention to his lovers.

 ******************************** *

Ino blocked a punch that caused her to stagger to the side due to the power behind it even if Chouji wasn't trying to hurt her. But she used the momentum to aid her in flipping away as Shikamaru's shadow shot from the edge of the clearing to try and connect with hers. She threw a few blunted kunai at the spot in the woods it was extending from which caused the shadow to retreat as he needed to move to avoid getting hit.

She jumped into the air as Chouji's arms grew and tried to catch her between his giant hands. Her jump had her land against a tree trunk which she stuck to for a moment using chakra before leaping at the Akimichi as his limbs returned to normal size. She connected with a kick to his face which was followed by a second from her other leg as she spun in the air. Chouji staggered backwards from the underpowered blows, although he was surprised that even holding back Ino had become that strong. Shikamaru took the opportunity to send his shadow out again, but Ino was ready having pulled some smoke pellets as she landed and tossed them obscuring both she and Chouji in the smoke.

Targeting the Akimichi with a hand-sign unique to her clan she sent her chakra flying and could feel it as it connected. A moment later Chouji came charging out of the smoke but was caught by Shikamaru's shadow. The Nara upon appearing from the woods said, "Nice try Ino, but I know although your jutsu works by line of sight it isn't hampered by smoke or fog."

He waited for the smoke to clear as Chouji continued to struggle against his jutsu, and when it did enough to see inside the area it had covered. His eyes grew wide in surprise due to Ino's unconscious form not lying on the ground. Something Ino capitalized on as she climbed from Chouji's back which she had been clinging to using chakra and leapt from his shoulder towards Shikamaru who she tackled to the ground. Holding a blunted kunai to his throat she said, "You're dead."

She straightened as Chouji came charging towards them due to the Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu she had used on him which made him see allies as enemies. Ending the jutsu, he sagged to the ground and she tapped him with the kunai before saying, "You too."

She spun towards the sound of clapping and asked, "How was that Asuma-sensei?"

Asuma pulled the cigarette from his mouth flicking the ash from the end of it and said, "It's enough to convince me that at least one of you wasn't slacking off while I've been with the Training Force."

"Ah come on Asuma," Shikamaru said sitting up, "You're making it sound like we still work under you."

Asuma chuckled, but said, "Hey now. We might not still be Team Ten, but I can't have it said that I trained a couple of slackers. My reputation would be shot. It makes me glad I recommended you three to be a part of the next influx of new shinobi for the Training Force. I'll expect you at the Main Gate later this afternoon. Here are your marching orders." He handed the papers he pulled from his vest to Shikamaru and Chouji first. "You guys can head back to pack. I'd like a few moments to heap more praise on Ino."

The two boys of the former team ten gathered their things and left each complaining about the coming hardship closest to their heart. That being how troublesome the next few weeks would likely be, or a general lack of decent food expected. Asuma simply shook his head in amusement before closing with Ino as he said, "I meant what I said I'm impressed. To be able to not only fend off but beat those two was no small achievement."

"Thanks," Ino said beaming from the rare praise from her teacher, although she had to admit it was mostly due to her lack of effort in the past. They turned to follow in the wake of their departed teammates and she asked, "How's Kurenai-sensei doing?"

"She's pregnant and a little upset that for the most part she's going through it alone. But she understands the opportunity this Training Force presents for our child."

"What do you mean?"

Asuma lit another cigarette before saying, "Believe it or not your generation has had more positive experiences with the shinobi of Sand then all the others combined. Considering that we are talking about a period of something like the three years since the end of the Sound-Sand invasion that's pretty sad. That's why I'll be counting on you and the others to draw on those positive experiences because those looking to cause trouble have over a hundred years of hate and anger to fall back on. But it's my hope that a stronger bond will grow between our two villages as a result of this exercise so that my and Kurenai's child will only know Suna as our close friends and allies."

"Wow," Ino said growing a bright smile, "You're already sounding like a dad."

Asuma chuckled but said, "Well it's better to get an early start since in a couple of months the practice ends and the dad speeches will be real." Ino smiled at her teacher and promised to do her part to make his hope a reality.

 ******************************** *

Nanabi jumped through a glass window and rolled to her feet as a fire jutsu hit against the side of the building moments later. She peeked outside to see that Zero, the inmate whose number was three zeros, was smirking at her as she brought her hand down. Nanabi was about to leap back out, but Zero needed to duck as a four bladed shuriken flew down from a roof and nearly decapitated her. The shuriken flew back up towards where if came and was caught by the oldest of the Taki Kunoichi Trio. She was flanked by her two teammates until the long dark-haired one leapt down to the ground to engage Zero in taijutsu with the other two acting as support.

Nanabi decided to take advantage of the situation to sneak off to complete the goal of the exercise which was to grab a flag guarded by a team comprised of the Chunin Guards of the prison. There were four teams currently targeting that flag although Nanabi didn't believe it needed to be that way. She imagined the prisoners could all gang upon the guards; however since the winner of these competitions often received certain perks the prisoners tended to stay within their cliques, especially since some of the prizes needed to be divvied up. Nanabi by herself composed one of the teams as did Zero.

She was about to head out the back to attack the guards, but upon opening the building's backdoor, needed to jump to the side as she came face to face with an open umbrella that a moment later shot out a stream of flame. She scrambled back to the room she had first entered the building in and leapt through the window she had flown through just as Shura of the Shinobazu entered the room. "There," he shouted pointing at her flying form.

"Leave it to me," one of his fellow Ninja Dropouts replied hefting the Drilling Arm mounted on his right hand. Charging forward, he ran through the wall his weapon cutting a hole for his teammates to use as well.

Nanabi cursed as she avoided some metal wires before they could wrap around her. Her gaze drifted to the feminine looking man who also served Shura as a lieutenant of the Shinobazu. Nanabi narrowed her eyes as the men spread out around her. Thinking over what she had learned about them. She knew that much like her new body, they had past experiences with Naruto. The group had been badly wounded in that encounter and when the local authorities had searched the area where the Konoha-nin had fought the Shinobazu they had found the men clinging to life. Shortly thereafter, they had been shipped to the Leaf Maximum Security Prison and been rolled into the impending rebellion.

Nanabi's focus was brought back to the present when she felt someone back into her. She sent a glare over her shoulder to see that much as she expected it was Zero. The woman returned the glare although the dark glasses she wore dampened the effect. Still seeing that they were surrounded Zero said, "Perhaps your ire is best reserved for those in front of you."

Nanabi looked forward but replied, "Considering it was your fire jutsu that sent me into that building I think you deserve some of it too."

Zero shrugged, but said, "If we're going to get out of this let's put that aside for the moment."

"I thought you weren't interested in an alliance."

"This is merely a temporary teaming up; it's not the same thing."

"Fine," Nanabi said charging forward to face the three Ninja Dropouts. Shura the leader brought his umbrella up and fired a stream of fire at her. Nanabi dropped into a crouch and pressed her hands to the ground. A dome of stone arouse around her. The flame hit harmlessly against it, but she knew her barrier would only slow her opponents down.

Outside the Shinobazu Toki said, "Leave it to me." Charging forward, he slammed his arm into the dome which couldn't withstand the diamond tips of his weapon. A hole opened which he charged through but all he found was a hole in the floor. "What," he was about to follow down it when she cut the chakra to her feet and fell from the top of the dome to smash down into him.

Grabbing his face, she smashed his face into the ground before leaping out of the hole that he had made and collapsed the dome behind her. She heard him swear before being buried beneath the rubble. She leapt to land on the center of the pile she had just created to avoid the wires of Monju from entangling her. Staring at the two remain members, she was calculating how best to handle them when she felt the need to avoid the shuriken thrown by the grey-haired kunoichi leading the Taki Trio. However before she moved Zero shunshined to her back and kicked up a piece of the pile of stone they were standing upon. She used it to block the shuriken which imbedded itself into the stone. Turning, she then threw the stone like a discus at Monju who erected a barrier of wire between him and it.

However using her ability to manipulate stone Nanabi caused it to spin faster and directed it through a gap in the metal wires catching the surprised Shinobazu in the face with it knocking him out. The two teammates of the grey-haired Taki kunoichi charged up the pile towards them, but Nanabi shifted her focus to them spinning to bar their path to Zero. Holding her hands out, she caused a wave to pass through the pile of stone causing it to topple over on them and trapping them under a pile of rock.

Shura took the opportunity to line the end of his umbrella up with the pair but Zero disappeared and quickly reappeared in front of him. She hit him in the jaw with a palm strike and then lifted her glasses as he staggered back. From her vantage point Nanabi couldn't see what happened next, but Shura's eyes widened before he simply collapsed. Her attention was pulled away as the grey-haired kunoichi leapt from a roof and pulled her sword to stab the human-Bijuu. Nanabi raised her hands above her head causing the stone pile to shift as rock tentacles appeared from within it. They caught the airborne woman, who glared at Nanabi, but she didn't do so long as one of the tentacles hit her in the head knocking her out.

Nanabi turned back to where Zero was half expecting a need to finish the fight they had started but instead found that the other kunoichi was nowhere to be seen. Guessing the woman was heading to the goal, she quickly headed to where the Chunin Guards were waiting for their ass kicking.

 ******************************** *

Maki landed on a branch before leaping again to follow at the rear of a column of her fellow Suna-nin. Looking around, she could see the determined faces of her countrymen as they closed in on their goal. For a brief moment she wondered if her team had seen similar scenery before attacking Konoha and found it as beautiful as she did. Thinking of her team that had died in the attack on Konoha brought the usual anger and hatred boiling to the surface. Yet just as it reached its peak, she felt it begin to subside as the thoughts of a blond Konoha-nin entered them. More specifically his eyes, which shone with a kindness she found hard to describe.

She had found her thoughts turning to him more and more often lately due to an event that happened on his first night of joining the Training Force. She, like many of Joseki's hardliners, was tasked with stirring up the old hatreds in order to force Gaara to call them back home. She wasn't exactly sure why Joseki had given them such orders, but figured it was so that Suna would be well protected instead of wasting a good portion of its force on war-games.

She was one of the only members to have remained a part of the training force since her other hard-liners from the first group had been overzealous and had decided to directly confront the Konoha-nin with their grievances. Temari had quickly cracked down on them and sent them to Suna forcing the remaining members to be more subtle.

She caught sight of a genin roughly the same age as Gaara as they leapt through the woods. His name was Tomari and much like her, the boy had lost people important to him the night Suna had attacked Konoha. It had turned her stomach to aid her fellow Hardliners in riling the boy up by using his deceased father. Particularly since Temari had made it clear that any further fights between Suna and Konoha-nin would result in the offending Suna-nin being stripped of Shinobi status. But she had joined in with the snide remarks as they watched a group of Konoha-nin laughing around one of the many campfires of the main camp.

 _Finally with a final push from Maki herself, Tomari had stood shouting, "How about you bunch of cowards and murderers shut up and give the rest of us a break."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Oi, quit being so troublesome," a Nara by the name of Shikamaru had replied, "We…"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Who the hell are you calling a murderer?" An Inuzuka said standing angrily._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Hey Kiba don't," a Yamanaka kunoichi said trying to pull the Inuzuka to sit down on the log again._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"No, Ino, I'm sick of all these glares from jerks like him. We didn't do anything wrong. They're just pissed that when they tried to stab us in the back we sent them packing with their tails tucked between there legs."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Tomari took a step forward that Kiba was all too ready to match with the Suna-nin shouting, "Say that again you bastard." Before Kiba could respond the Suna-nin threw a punch which Kiba matched however instead of hitting each other their fists collide with Naruto's face, who had appeared blissfully ignorant of the situation walked between the two. He crashed to the floor the cup of instant ramen he had been happily eating spilling all over the ground. All the shinobi stood up suddenly preparing for the brawl that was about to take place. However all eyes shifted to Naruto as he suddenly grabbed Kiba shouting in his face, "Hey what's the big idea hitting me? You made me waste one of my precious cups of ramen."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Kiba was a little taken aback and shouted, "Hey man you got in my way. That jerk hit you too."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/A few of the Leaf Shinobi began laughing at the display used to seeing Naruto and Kiba argue. Some of the tension bled from the group until Tomari said, "That's right I did."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naruto turned and calmly asked, "Why?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"What?" the Suna-nin replied confused._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Jerking his thumb towards Kiba he said, "He admits it was an accident, but you make it sound like even if it was you don't care. So I want to know, why?_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"I don't need a reason," Tomari said angrily, "I can't wait until Gaara sees the truth about you bastards and we're fighting you again. Then I'll finally get to avenge my dad."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naruto nodded before replying, "So starting a fight with a Leaf-nin would have maybe gotten the ball rolling towards that then, huh?" Tomari didn't reply but stared at the blond in shock as he said, "Well if a meaningless fight would make you feel better, how about hitting someone who won't fight back." Waving the boy forward he said, "Come on, how about it? Hit me again." Naturally the Suna-nin didn't at least until Naruto said, "See I'm sure your dad wouldn't…"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Tomari swung then clocking Naruto across the face as he shouted, "You don't get to talk about my dad you Konoha bastard."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Kiba and a few of the other Konoha-nin were about to charge forward, but were stopped by the Nara who used his family's jutsu to link with their shadows. Maki could see the blond nod his head at the Nara before turning to face the genin that had struck him. He didn't say anything but just stared at the Suna-nin sadly which prompt him to strike Naruto again. Maki caught sight of the Yamanaka running off as Naruto once more straightened to take another punch. It didn't come though as suddenly Temari shouted, "What the hell is going on here?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The panic on Tomari's face was evident to see as he knew his career was over at least until Naruto said, "Nothing, just a small debate."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/He turned to face the blonde kunoichi whose face softened but eyes hardened as she saw the state of the shinobi face. "Naruto…" she said her voice a soft whisper._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Oh this," the blond said touching his swelling face, "I was just in such a hurry to eat after today's exercise I didn't even bother having my face healed from running into a tree when I was daydreaming about dinner. Don't worry, I'll be fine."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Maki watched as Temari's eyes moved from Naruto's face to Tomari's hand which was still covered in the blond's blood. She surprised all those present when she said, "I suggest next time you remember that any inattention can be fatal, even during a training exercise."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naruto saluted saying, "Lessened learned." A warm smile appeared on her face before she left and both parties separated. She could see Kiba yelling at the blond about what a pussy he was, but regardless he simply smiled not rising to the bait. In the morning Maki had learned that an area set aside near the camp as a training field had been ravaged by Temari who had taken her frustrations out on it. As opposed to on her own people who seemed to desire a fight with Konoha the blonde was sure they would lose. At least that was what Maki believed at the time._

She came back to the present as the Suna commander of her group and another Hardliner gave the signal to stop. Landing on a branch, she could see the flag that they were sent to capture as well as the blond she had just been thinking about. "Shit," another Suna-nin said, a kunoichi named Yukata. She like many in her age group had a crush on Gaara, and was more than a little jealous now that he was with Sari. Still Maki was more than a little surprised at the outburst since she knew the girl was a professional.

"Be quiet," the male Suna commander in charge of the mission said angrily.

Getting a hold of her emotions, Yukata said, "Sorry sir. It's just you didn't see him during that training mission a few days ago. He and that teammate of his were able to turn the tide on us even after everyone but the two of them had been eliminated."

Maki had heard a similar rumor since she hadn't been a part of the exercise either as it was one of the first times Suna and Konoha-nin had worked together and she doubted Temari wanted people close to Joseki to be a part of it. However, she had dismissed the rumor since although it had been a multi-day simulation it had ended the same night the blond had allowed his face to be nearly caved in. Having a hard time believing that a chunin and genin could take out a vastly numerical superior force she had decided to believe the event she had witnessed. Still seeing the look in her fellow kunoichi's eyes she had a hard time not believing the rumors now.

However the shinobi in charge was unfazed as he said, "Hm, that wimp. I doubt it. Hell his team left him behind because he would be useless in the assault they are most likely staging." He looked around at his men before zeroing in on Tomari as he said, "How about it kid. Want a chance to kick his ass again?"

"Um, sure…" he replied although he appeared to be lost in thought.

Taking that to mean the kid might be concerned about the rumors the commander said, "Relax. I'll send a force to flank him and if it looks like he has a spine after all we'll crush him with our numbers."

"Okay," Tomari replied sounding no more enthused. He dropped down to the ground and approached the sitting blond.

"Hey," Naruto said brightly as he stood up to begin stretching his legs, "Looks like I'm going to be seeing some action after all. I was kind of worried I'd miss out since Shikamaru left only me behind."

Tomari glared at the blond before saying, "That was stupid of you to say. You just gave away the fact that you are alone. You could have at least pretended to have people waiting in ambush in order to force us to approach you cautiously."

"I guess you have a point," Naruto admitted his good cheer undiminished, "But if you have even a half decent sensor in your group you could have confirmed that without your commander sending you out to trigger a trap."

Maki sent a look towards the commander to see him grimace at the blond reading his intentions. She watched his face grow grimmer as the blond continued, "You shouldn't look so surprised since it's a common tactic. Although it would be foolish on our part if we sprung a trap on one shinobi." Maki felt her own apprehension grow when the blond turned to look over his shoulder behind him and upon facing Tomari again say, "By the way I hope you aren't relying on the group moving to flank me. They aren't going to be much help." To punctuate his point the squad the commander had sent around to get behind Naruto fell from the trees but didn't hit the floor as they were suspended by their feet and tied up like a cocoon. Naruto gave the kid a smile before saying, "I hope this doesn't generate any more bad feelings between us. Please remember we're just two shinobi doing our duty."

Before Tomari could respond Naruto moved and buried his fist in the genin's stomach, who gasped before he collapsed.

"Fuck," the Suna commander said before ordering, "Attack!" Over twenty Suna-nin leapt from the canopy of trees facing the blond, but several were hit by blunted kunai thrown from the trees behind Naruto forcing the ones "killed" to lie on the ground and play dead. Maki noted that the commander was one of them. Those that made it to the ground responded in kind and threw a volley of their own. Naruto grabbed Tomari and used him as a shield to avoid the ones aimed at him. Most however were aimed at the trees behind him and the unseen force of enemies. A few poofs of smoke gave Maki an idea of what they faced which was confirmed when a bunch of clones leapt from the leaves. They ran past Naruto who joined their ranks after setting Tomari down.

Maki reached behind her to touch the roll of cloth strapped to her back. She channeled her chakra into it and then pointed at a Naruto closing with her. To her surprise just as he was about to be caught he made another clone which he tossed towards the cloth. "Boss you bastard," the clone shouted just as her jutsu began to wrap around the protesting clone.

"Damn it," she cursed trying to finish wrapping the clone before the real Naruto reached her. It didn't appear she would in time but as Naruto jumped towards her. He was kicked away by a petite kunoichi with green-hair which sported orange bangs that framed her face. "Pakura," Maki said surprised as the kunoichi landed in front of her.

She didn't respond which didn't surprise Maki since the kunoichi tended to keep to herself, something that suited most Suna-nin just fine. The kunoichi charged Naruto wordlessly her brown-pupiless eyes locked in on her target. She kicked at Naruto but he blocked her attack and responded with a punch which Pakura grabbed and used to flip him over her shoulder.

A clone grabbed her from behind allowing Naruto to roll to his feet and he was forced away as Maki sent a tendril of cloth after him. Pakura in a soft voiced asked the Naruto holding her, "Are you a clone?"

"Yeah," it replied tightening its grip when she went slack.

"Good," the kunoichi replied as a small ball of fire appeared around her which hit the clone in the back causing it to mummify before dispelling. Charging after what she assumed was the real Naruto, she nimbly leapt among the clones easily dispelling them with kunai. Maki was about to back her up but she was hit by a burst of water that knocked her off her feet. Looking at what had drenched her; she saw two toads, one yellow and the other red. She was about to send her cloth to bind them but due to it being wet it moved far less accurately then she wished. The toads leapt away clearing the way for a squad of Naruto to charge at her and due to her compromised jutsu she quickly fell to their combined might.

Now playing dead as well, she watched Naruto and Pakura fight. The kunoichi was going all out even using her scorch release although Maki imagined it was severely underpowered. Still, she knew being hit by one would have him screaming for water so she imagined it was no surprise he was so hellbent on avoiding them. Pakura lost the match though when the two toads appeared again having refilled and squirted her in midair. She landed roughly on the ground, but before she could recover was sent airborne again by a technique Naruto called out as he performed it saying, "Uzumaki Barrage."

The clones kicked Pakura in the air and another leapt off of a fellow clones shoulders after her. At the apex of their flight the clone kicked Pakura down towards the ground into the waiting arms of Naruto who caught the small kunoichi easily. No one was more surprised at her gentle landing then Pakura who blushed as the handsome blond asked her, "Are you alright?"

Pushing out of his arms, she landed on her feet saying, "Fine. I'm dead, it looks like we lose."

Frowning at her clipped way of speaking as well as the way she kept her back to him. Naruto was about to ask her why she appeared so nervous around him but was interrupted when Tomari shouted, "So that night was about you mocking me?"

Naruto turned towards the youth as did the other "dead" Suna-nin, who now that the battle was over were going to head back to camp for news on how their side had performed. Shrugging his shoulders he said, "I thought it was about your father."

"That's not what I mean. You could have demolished me. So why let me hit you, to prove how weak I am?"

"Hardly," Naruto replied, "I let you hit me so you wouldn't hit someone else. I didn't hit you back because it's my hope that I can one day call you an ally and friend."

"Why?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "Because Gaara's my friend and beating up his shinobi would make him angry. Not to mention if a Suna-nin might one day end up watching my back I certainly don't want it to be one I pissed off by starting a fight with."

Tomari stood and still holding his stomach where Naruto had hit him said, "But you're so strong. Why take crap from anybody?"

Naruto was about to respond when a green flare shot into the sky. Recognizing it as the sign that the training exercise was over he began walking back to camp. Passing Tomari he answered, "Because having power doesn't make one strong. Having something to protect does, and using that strength to hurt those that disagree with me would only demean the reason I train to grow stronger."

Maki watched the blond walk away and not for the first time found herself asking what it was about him that she found so familiar.

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi was in her library with a pile of books already discarded on the table she sat next to. Closing her latest one in frustration, she was about to search through the library again when Yoruichi entered. Holding a bag as she said, "Here's the books you asked for?"

"Thank you," Kiyomi said taking the bag and quickly pulled a book from it to begin reading. When her fellow Bijuu made no move to leave she asked, "Is everything alright? You are not still feeling the effects of producing a chakra wave are you?"

Hearing a hint of concern, Yoruichi snapped, "What are you playing at now?"

Kiyomi looked up from the book and replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, first you seemed like you were over what happened when we abandoned you. But then you got what you wanted from me and quickly showed me you had no intention of forgetting. Now here you are pretending to be concerned about me so just tell me what you want. Hell, if it's for Naruto, I'll probably still do it. I'm just tired of feeling like you're buttering me up for something."

Kiyomi looked away before standing and heading to a window. She looked out on the village and closed her eyes to get a sense of her lover. Smiling at his comforting presence she turned away to face her fellow Bijuu before saying, "I can't blame you for feeling that way. The truth though is I'm not trying to manipulate you." Indicating the books she said, "I wouldn't need to. All this is research in order to free our fellow Bijuu."

Yoruichi looked at Kiyomi skeptically before saying, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Naruto," the nine-tailed Bijuu answered. "He's forgiven me for more transgressions then I care to count. He has always managed to look pass how I wronged him to the woman I became. My latest screw-up being just another example. And yet, I couldn't do the same for you and the others for a wrong committed in our youth. For that I am sorry and I do forgive you."

Yoruichi stared at Kiyomi who gave her a soft smile which stemmed from the nervousness she felt. She held her arms open slightly and Yoruichi shot forward wrapping the red-head in a hug. She cried gently against Kiyomi's shoulder who whispered, "I have missed you too… sister." She felt her own eyes grow moist as her acknowledging a familial bond between them caused her fellow Bijuu to cry even harder. Holding her close she wondered how best to free the rest of her family. Including the only other bound jinchuriki she could confirm, Gyuki, without starting a war with Kumogakure.

 ******************************** *

Komachi watched as Danzou stood over the Leaf Prison and observed as a masked man left followed by two Anbu. Once they were clear of the prison the masked man revealed his face showing a handsome noble who almost like a sleepwalker began returning to his home. He would awake to find himself in bed with a false set of memories about how he had spent the day. One of the Anbu followed him home making sure he got there as the other broke off to join Danzou. The Anbu didn't bow or kneel instead as he removed his mask said, "I admit I'm impressed. Still it does little to calm me about your chances of becoming Hokage in light of your failure to defeat that trading bill."

Danzou scowled at Joseki before replying, "A small matter. If anything, should that bill prove as positive as Tsunade and her ilk claim it will make us far more capable of preparing for the coming war. Besides you were equally incapable of preventing its passing by your Shinobi Council."

Joseki frowned admitting, "True, it was far more popular then I would have liked, but considering the scraps you left us with before you can hardly blame Suna for passing it."

"Don't complain, the right to choose who gets what is the right reserved solely for the victor in any conflict." Joseki was about to angrily retort but Danzou stopped him by saying, "Forgive me. The set back in the Clan Council was more frustrating then I care to admit."

Joseki accepted the apology for what it was before saying, "Still you can't believe that little experiment you have going on in there is going to be enough to deliver you Konoha. That Curse Ma…"

"That is but the most obvious experiment," Danzou said cutting of the Suna Elder, "We have only just begun the next phase of it. Whether it succeeds or fails is irrelevant however. If it works I will simply take my rightful place as Hokage. Should it fail though, the chaos it causes will force people to question Tsunade's effectiveness as Hokage. In that case the time frame may be a little longer but the end result is the same, especially should she fall during the revolt."

"Something I imagine you will take steps to insure," Joseki said crossing his arms in thought as he admitted Danzou's plan had potential. "Tell me, how did you manage to hypnotize the entire prison into believing that noble was you?"

A small half-smile appeared on his face as Danzou replied, "You can't expect me to tell you all of my secrets."

"I suppose not," Joseki said after studying his lifetime adversary and current ally for a moment, "but your trick likely doesn't fool the cameras, so how do you plan to account for them? Not to mention the Warden certainly believes he's in league with you."

"True, but the same trick will have an interesting effect should he be interrogated upon this plan's failure. He'll think he's giving me up but in actuality it will be that noble. He has a few ties to the One King movement that has sprung up in a few countries ever since the Twelve Ninja Guardians split over the matter of who rules Fire Country years ago."

"And those cameras will prove the story to be true. You are one manipulative bastard," Joeski said impressed by Danzou's forethought.

"Now, all that remains is forcing your Kazekage to recall his shinobi so that when I'm ready the prisoners will be able to approach Konoha undetected."

Joseki cleared his throat in discomfiture as he said, "It's proving more difficult than expected. Ever since that nine-tailed brat has shown up he's been defusing the situations my men are creating. What's worse is his fellow Leaf-nin are following his example."

Danzou sighed before saying, "The jinchuriki has been a pain in my side since just after his birth. However, he has finally made himself of some use."

"What are you getting at?"

"Simple, by setting himself up as an example he has also set himself up as a symbol. A symbol can easily become a martyr under the right circumstances."

Joseki caught on quickly and somewhat shocked said, "Are you proposing I have the boy killed?"

"Precisely," Danzou said turning to his ally, "The boy who so badly wanted to improve relations with Suna suddenly cut down by one of those shinobi. It's a tale that will have our two villages at each other's throats. Gaara and Tsunade will try to stop it of course, but it'll be a devastating blow to both of them as well."

"I'm not willing to sacrifice one of my men to see this done though," Joseki said quickly.

"Then don't," Danzou replied with a shrug, "The mere hint that it was a Suna-nin will be enough. You just need to get one of your people close to him so that suspicion can fall on that person. Naturally if they see the opportunity they should take it though."

"And how do I know you won't betray whoever I assign this task too?"

"Because with a conviction the matter will be resolved, but if the monster that killed our jinchuriki is never caught, the anger and hatred between our villages will never heal. No matter how hard Tsunade and Gaara try."

Joseki nodded and before leaving said, "I'll see what I can arrange."

Danzou stared at the prison feeling on the verge of a momentous moment in his life. However aware of how it was at such moments that things often went wrong he spoke to the Anbu behind him ordering, "Komachi, Towa, take turns keeping tabs of whoever Joseki assigns to assassinate the jinchuriki. If they bungle the task ensure that all parties are silenced." Both Root Anbu nodded shunshining to begin their task. Danzou smiled since even if his soldiers killed whoever Joseki assigned to murder Naruto the elder wouldn't be able to complain since it would simply be him cleaning up a mess that could implicate the Suna Elder. His mirth also had to do with the fact that Joseki had shown him a weakness since his inability to sacrifice his pawns was why Danzou would never fear facing him.

 ******************************* **

Maki calmed her breathing as she stood outside Ichiraku. She had been tasked with getting close to the jinchuriki in order to kill him. Sadly it had been a task almost too easy to complete. The getting close to him portion that was. The young man didn't seem capable of turning away anyone who seemed to have even a passing interest in speaking to him. Naturally though, considering what the second half of her mission was she was more than a little nervous at her task, easily remembering how he had bested an entire team of her fellow shinobi. She tried to ignore the disgust she felt as well, but kept telling herself it was for the best since the more Suna came to rely on Konoha the more likely it would be unprepared when Konoha eventually turned on it.

Entering the ramen stand she heard the woman that ran it say, "Naruto if you eat any more I won't have anything to feed my customers."

"But Ayame, it's been so long since I've had your ramen," the blond replied childishly causing both the waitress and Suna kunoichi to smile.

Maki caught herself and trying to remain calm said, "You really do only eat ramen."

Naruto spun on his stool and with a cheerful greeting said, "Maki, have you come to have the best ramen in the world?"

"Well you talked it up so much I figured I needed to try it while on leave," the Suna kunoichi said taking a seat next to him.

Naruto nodded and spun towards his lover saying, "Put it on my tab Ayame."

A pang of guilt hit Maki as she tried to say, "I couldn't accept that Naruto. I'll pay."

"Don't be silly," the jinchuriki replied amused, "This way on the off chance your taste buds don't work I won't feel bad if you don't like it."

Maki shook her head saying, "Thank you," with an air of grace before accepting the bowl from Ayame.

The blond then turned to the waitress saying, "I'll have another."

Holding up the pot the waitress said, "Sorry, all out?"

"What!" Naruto said sounding like a starving man.

Ayame giggled before saying, "I didn't know you were getting some leave from the Training Force. I didn't have enough time to prepare for a visit from you."

Naruto crossed his arms saying, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Honestly," Ayame said amused, "I'm beginning to wonder what it is you came to see, me or the ramen."

Naruto chuckled at her joke but was surprised when Maki slide closer to him saying, "You can share this bowl with me. Honestly it's more than I could hope to eat."

"Really thanks," Naruto replied grabbing a fresh pair of chopsticks as he dug into the bowl.

Maki watched Ayame carefully having already heard that she was dating the blond. Making sure to press as much of her body against him as possible, she was surprised when Ayame didn't seem to grow jealous. She was pleased though since with what she had planned a jealous girlfriend could ruin any chance suspicion fell on her after her task was done. Guessing that wouldn't be a problem as the waitress smiled at her. The Suna-nin prepared to eat some more of the delicious ramen and was shocked to see almost half of it was gone. Trying to muscle her chopsticks past the blond's she had a hard time not laughing as despite offering her the bowl she had to battle for every bit that she ate.

 ******************************** *

Nanabi stepped into the women's shower and wasn't surprised it was occupied. The other occupant spotted her, but ignored her presence as she washed her long dark-hair. Nanabi sighed as she turned on the water which felt good on some of her bruises. She sent a small glare at the other woman present since she was the reason for a good many of them. As expected Zero didn't react so she settled for lathering her skin up with soap.

Nanabi let her mind wander to the day's training and as before both she and Zero had been the last two people standing. They had battled at the goal which ended in a draw when the time ran out and neither woman had gained an advantage. Therefore Akame had awarded them both the prize which had been private use of the shower without the other women present.

Nanabi winced as she touched a sensitive portion of her skin where Zero had landed a shot to her ribs and was surprised at herself when she said, "I don't want you as an enemy."

Zero paused in washing her hair to reply, "If it happens it happens."

She was about to resume till Nanabi replied, "Then let's try to prevent it from happening. My goal is to get out of this prison alive and without being used by anyone."

Zero stared at her before saying, "A strange goal especially considering you already know you are being used."

Nanabi nodded also counting Kyuubi in her opinion on her current situation, but countered as she said, "That doesn't mean I plan for that to be how things remain."

Zero finished with her hair before turning off the water. Walking past her fellow prisoner she said, "I'll keep that in mind. What's your name?"

Nanabi paused before replying, "Sorry, my name has meaning to me. I'm not prepared to share it."

Zero let out a short humorless laugh before saying, "How ironic your goal means nothing and you give it away freely while your name holds value."

"I…"

Zero continued on past the Bijuu but stopped as she said, "In the interest of fairness my name is Mikoto. But I can't tell you my own goal as it is what I attribute value to."

Not understanding the Bijuu asked, "Why does your name have no value?"

"It belongs to a dead woman," Mikoto replied before stepping out of the shower. Nanabi watched her leave and noticed the scar where a sword had been stabbed into her back and possibly her heart considering how unemotional the woman seemed to be.

 ******************************** *

Maki felt as if she was on fire as she made out with the blond. After leaving Ichiraku, Maki had asked for Naruto to show her around. He had been all too glad to comply and Maki hated to admit it she found herself truly liking the blond. She wasn't too surprised by that as she had noticed how some of the kunoichi he was around seemed to be rather taken with him. That coupled with Ayame's lack of reaction had made her come to believe he had a special arrangement with his girlfriend. She supposed that was one reason why there hadn't been any drama when he had selected the waitress from all the women she had learned he had dated recently. There wouldn't be anything to fight over if they all agreed to share. Of course, Maki found that hard to believe and figured she was just trying to stem the guilt she felt for seducing the kind girl's boyfriend. Although considering how she planned to end the night she knew there were worse things to feel bad about.

Strangely though, Maki believed she wouldn't have even needed the aphrodisiac that she had slipped into the ramen before offering it to Naruto. Being under its sway as well was just another way for her to carry out her mission without feeling anything more than she needed to. At the moment that was lust.

They had only seen a few sights before the heat started rising in her and considering how much more Naruto had eaten knew it must be worse for him. When she had asked if they could go somewhere more private she imagined it had been hard for the jinchuriki to restrain himself, even if he appeared calmer then her. Arriving at his apartment she had quickly spun into him as soon as the door was closed. Naruto's lips were waiting which is where she found herself at present.

Being led deeper into the apartment she whimpered as he pulled away. She didn't need to worry as he just wanted room to remove her flak jacket. Once it was pulled over her head taking her turban with it, Maki admitted the momentarily loss of contact had been worth it as she pressed her body against his and she could feel more his heat through the thin material of her shirt. She moaned when he kissed her and grabbed her ass to pull her groin towards him. Aware she couldn't let herself get too lost in the moment she ended the kiss and stepped back to pull his jacket open. She then pulled it free of his shoulders and stepped in again to place her mouth against his neck. He busied himself by feeling up her breast through her shirt causing her to moan into his skin. Trying to set up the scene, she turned him around and pushed him towards the bed. His legs hit it causing him to sit down and she took the opportunity to pull his shirt off. She felt her mouth water slightly at the sight of the half-naked blond, but reined in her lust just enough to prevent herself from losing control and just jumping his bones. She spread herself over his lap taking a moment to taste his lips again before running her tongue down over his cheek and neck. She kept moving lower until she stopped around his chest where she teased his nipples with her tongue. Naruto groaned and pulled her shirt over her head momentarily ending the pleasant sensation.

His hands next sought out the belt holding her pants up, but she caught his hands placing them on her breasts. She moaned and began to rub her hips over his crotch causing her to be a little intimidated by the monster she felt stirring. She slipped from his lap and knelt before him undoing his pants. Again Maki got the feeling that this was a situation the blond experienced quite often which was taking a practical stranger to bed and not being surprised as they prepared to pleasure him. However as his blue eyes watched her, she was again struck by a feeling of familiarity which nearly had her wanting to call the whole thing off. However, duty came before her personal desire which was why once he was free of his pants she quickly began to lick the large piece of meat she found between his legs.

Naruto groaned and allowed himself to be pushed back on the bed by Maki as she pushed on his chest while continuing to suck him off. Once he was centered on it, she let him slip from her mouth and straddled his lap. Reaching into her pouch she pulled a roll of cloth. She grabbed Naruto's left hand and placed it at the corner of the bed. Channeling chakra into it, the cloth wrapped around his wrist and tied itself to his bed post. She reached into her pouch again but this time palmed a kunai as well and as she did the same with his right hand hid it under the pillow. Sitting straight up Maki ground her clothed covered pussy down into Naruto's groin asking, "Are you comfortable? I'm surprised you didn't resist, most men don't like being tied up."

"I suppose that all depends on who is doing the tying," Naruto said with a smirk. "I'm sure if you told them it would be done by a beautiful half-naked woman they'd jump at the chance." Maki blushed at the comment, but felt a moment of dread as he added, "There isn't anything I need to fear. Although I'd like it if we could change the half-naked part."

"S-sure," Maki said wondering if Naruto suspected something. Still deciding to send him to heaven with a smile she got off of him and stripped out of her remaining clothes. Mounting him once more, she grabbed his stiff cock and slid it along her cunt. She moaned at the contact and was joined by him as she began to sink down on it. Once she was fully impaled, she took a moment to grow used to it as she had never been so full of cock. Finally after an agonizing eternity for both of them, she began to rock her hips. She started slow at first; delighting in the growing pleasure the feeling in her pussy was feeding her brain. Leaning forward, she gripped the head board as she increased her pace and dangled her breasts in front of Naruto. He leaned up enough to capture one of them and sucked on the nipple energetically.

After several minutes of such, he released and tried for the other but Maki leaned back to grab his knees as she rocked her hips furiously. Naruto watched both frustrated and tantalized as Maki's breasts swayed with her movements. Feeling him growing inside her, she began to pant, "You're cumming soon right. H-hold on just a little longer. I'm almost there… almost…" she tilted forward her hands landing on the bed as she continued her rocking. She moved further and further sliding them along the mattress towards the kunai she had planted under the pillow. Grabbing it, she pulled it over her head holding the blade back as she prepared to plunge it into Naruto's heart. She brought the blade down, but even as it descended, she didn't see any fear as his eyes never left hers. Just before it pierced his flesh, she remembered the merchant that had confronted Joseki about how his hate had led to his losing more that he held dare. Realizing the eyes were the same, she also understood that killing Naruto would be killing someone that it appeared Temari held dare as well. The blade stopped inches from his skin as she said, "You're…"

But Naruto bucked his hips causing Maki to scream in her pleasure and toss the blade away while Naruto flooded her insides with his seed. She stared down feeling dizzy and collapsed onto him in unconsciousness leaving a tied up Naruto pinned in place as he felt Yuugao approaching his apartment.

 ******************************** *

Komachi wasn't sure what the Suna-nin had planned as she watched the jinchuriki's apartment. Unable to see inside she wondered if the woman was making her move. Due to be relieved by Towa in the morning, she figured if the Suna-nin hadn't left the apartment by then it meant Danzou might have a great deal to worry about concerning his ambition. Wondering if she should head in now and kill them both, she was about to do so when a voice from behind her asked, "Why have you been observing Naruto most of the day?"

Turning to see Yuugao, the Anbu Captain didn't give her a chance to respond before charging forward and attacking the Root Anbu. Komachi defended herself but in the back of her mind wondered how it was that Yuugao had known what she was doing as she was positive no one had been aware she was following Maki. She then realized that Yuugao had assumed her interest had been on the blond and although it did sort of, she knew that for most of the day Towa had tailed only Maki. As she tried to puzzle the matter out she also wondered why it was the Anbu captain was fighting so very ferociously.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Target Komachi**

Maki came to atop the blond jinchuriki feeling warm on the inside while the night air cooled her sweat covered body. It was quite an enjoyable feeling for the woman as she tried to recall the last time she had cum so hard. As the fog cleared from her mind she recalled what she had attempted to do so was surprised that the blond beneath her was relaxing as well as if she hadn't just tried to kill him. Finding his calm suspect she asked, "You knew didn't you?" She didn't move her head which was resting next to his, as she was afraid to face him. Instead, she tried to feel his heart beat with her hands which were pressed between their bodies.

Naruto who was focusing on Yuugao's state of emotions which he felt through her seal could tell she was fighting. He had considered using his ability to "look" in on her via her Fox Mark, but considering Maki had planned to kill him felt it best not to split his focus. Answering honestly he said, "That you planned to kill me. No…afraid I didn't see that coming. I just figured you were trying to discredit me by painting me as a scoundrel who would sleep around behind his girlfriend's back. When my mom had told me you spiked my ramen with a love drug I thought that was your plan."

"What!" Maki said lifting her head to meet the jinchuriki's due to her confusion.

"It's a long story," Naruto said, "Let's just say me and my Bijuu have a close relationship."

Maki nodded wondering if Naruto might be a little demented like Gaara had been back during his Genin days since the Suna jinchuriki had often spoken about his Bijuu like it was his mother. It must have shown on her face as he chuckled while saying, "I'm not crazy."

"But you weren't afraid I'd kill you," Maki said her tone dripping with the disgust she felt towards herself at the moment.

"No, you don't have the eyes of a cold-blooded killer," Naruto said gently.

Maki looked away but said, "Don't kid yourself; I could have easily done it."

"Perhaps, but you didn't. Besides if it makes you feel any better you're the one that has ended up being trapped and if you had gone through with it I still wouldn't have been in any danger."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Hold that thought," Naruto said before disappearing in a red flash.

Maki fell forward on the bed and sat up in confusion as to what had just happed. Not to mention she let out a small whimper due to the sudden feeling of loss Naruto's disappearance had left her with since his still hard cock that had been inside her was suddenly gone. Wondering if she had been trapped in a genjutsu, she was about to dispel it until she looked out the window of his apartment to see the naked blond was on the roof across the street where two Anbu were currently fighting.

 ******************************** *

Yuugao staggered back a few steps due to the kick she had received from her opponent. The Anbu Captain pulled her sword to deflect several senbon that Komachi attempted to hit her with. Although the two had been fighting for several moments it was highly unlikely anyone would be disturbing them due to the fact both were fighting with their chakra barely making a ripple which could be detected. This was due to how both were trained, since Anbu were meant to remain unseen and unlike the normal shinobi forces tended to stay away from the flashy jutsu that would lead to detection. Naturally it depended on the situation and Yuugao knew that Komachi at the very least was no doubt questioning why she was trying as hard not to be detected.

Komachi prepared for Yuugao's attack now that her senbon were deflected. However a second latter she tensed as a flash of light appeared behind her. Turning, the last thing she expected to see was the jinchuriki standing completely in the nude. It provided him an opening to end the fight by slamming his fist into her stomach. Komachi folded around the blow before falling to the ground.

Yuugao narrowed her eyes behind her mask as she said, "I didn't need your help."

"No, I didn't think you did," Naruto said crouching down and removing Komachi mask. What he found was a gorgeous woman with light brownish-blonde hair.

"Then why?"

"I didn't think you needed help handling her," Naruto said turning to his lover as he stood. "However, doing so without killing her is where I had my doubts."

"Naruto, she was following you…"

"Are you sure of that?" Naruto said calmly in the face of her ire. "I could feel your intentions from the get go. You planned to kill her from the start. Who attacked first?"

Yuugao calmed as her training kicked in to recall the details despite the adrenaline still flowing through her veins. A part of her wondered if Naruto had asked the questions because she had taught him the technique in order to help him with his own lack of focus. Mentally she cursed as she recalled the initial moments of the fight which started after she asked why Komachi was following Naruto. However as if realizing her lover was standing naked outside of his apartment for the first time she said, "You were with someone. You believe she was following her."

Naruto nodded saying, "Her name is Maki."

Having already become well acquainted with the people located in Naruto's specialized Bingo Book she said, "The Suna-nin? Why would she be following her?"

"It might have to do with the fact Maki had planned to seduce and kill me. Maybe she was here to clean up afterwards or make sure that Maki didn't screw it up."

Yuugao tensed at hearing what Maki had planned for her lover. However seeing him standing unharmed she assumed Naruto had dealt with it so relaxed. "Are Danzou and Joseki working together?"

"I don't know," Naruto answered, "I need to get back to Maki. I haven't had a chance to explain anything yet." Looking down he said, "Plus it's pretty chilly out here." Growing serious again, he said, "Take her to the Den."

"Naruto, killing her and dumping the body is our best option."

"No…" Naruto said quickly and adamantly, "it's the easiest. Please Yuugao."

Yuugao fought an internal battle with the cool Anbu captain that knew the best way to handle the problem the Root Anbu presented. However, in the end the Captain lost to the woman who feared following through with the action would lose the warmth his eyes were shining with even now as they stared at her. With a silent nod she moved to pick up the body as Naruto disappeared in a flash.

 ******************************** *

Naruto reappeared in his apartment to find that Maki had taken the time to get dressed. Grabbing his pants he began to pull them back on as Maki said, "That jutsu was the Hiraishin or a close enough approximation to be indecipherable. That's what you meant by not being in any danger. You could have escaped in an instant despite your hands being tied."

"Kind of obvious in hindsight now, isn't it?" Naruto said amused as he finished buckling his pants.

Maki let out a mirthless chuckle as she stared down at the floor while she sat on his bed. After several minutes of silence she said, "What about the part where I trapped myself."

"That has to do with your method of getting close to me," Naruto said as he pulled his shirt on. "By choosing to sleep with me, you have bonded yourself to me in a way that has given me the means to control you."

"What! Is that how you managed to get close to Temari?" Maki stood as if to attack him causing to take a step back.

"Whoa," he said holding his hands up, "It's true I could control Temari, but I haven't."

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I haven't controlled you yet, have I?" Naruto said calmly as he grabbed his jacket. "In any case I think Danzou had eyes on you."

"Danzou," Maki said confused, "Why would Danzou be watching me?"

"Are you saying Danzou and Joseki aren't working together?" Naruto said with an air of disbelief.

"Joseki hates Danzou, there is no way he would work with him," Maki said quickly with an air of certainty.

"Really, I wouldn't be so sure of that," Naruto replied.

"Where are you going?" Maki said wondering what she had gotten herself into, "If you have the means to control me why aren't you? Why are you being so nonchalant about my planning to kill you?"

"I'm going to see why you were being followed by a member of Root. I'm not controlling you because I prefer people to want to help me. As to why I'm not mad about you trying to kill me…well you didn't. It would be different had you gone through with it I imagine." He chuckled at Maki's disbelieving face and then held his hand out to her before saying, "I'll take you back to your hotel room."

"Uh-uh," Maki said quickly, "I'm going to where you're going."

"You sure," Naruto said. "Wouldn't your fellow hardliners begin to get nervous you spending so much time with a Konoha-nin?"

Maki shook her head before answering, "They didn't know I planned to go through with it tonight."

"Kind of sloppy of you wasn't it?"

"When Elder Joseki assigned me this task, he said it was important that I operate alone for operational security."

Naruto nodded, "Or to be able to cut loose ends with minimal losses."

Maki's voice hardened as she angrily said, "Elder Joseki wouldn't do that to me. He simply said it was important that I could be implicated in your murder."

Naruto sat down in his chair before saying, "Thus all the cozying up to me that you did."

Maki nodded before saying, "I didn't expect to actually like you. My liking you is why I chose the method that I did."

Naruto stood and cupped her cheek. Maki was surprised to find that she tilted her face into his grip. She stepped back out of his grasp as she said, "So what do you plan to do with me now?"

"I told you," Naruto replied with a small smile, "If you want to get back to your hotel I'll take you."

"Aren't you afraid I'll tell Elder Joseki that I failed?"

"Nope," Naruto answered, "It's kind of a crazy story. Besides what I'm more worried about now is what Joseki and Danzou are planning."

"I told you they would never work together," Maki stated.

"Then why was a Root member following you?"

"They could have been following you. Besides I thought Root was disbanded"

"Look, I know there's a lot you are unaware of, but trust me when I say I would know if this one was following me," Naruto countered, "I would have felt it. The only time she has been around since you put your plan in action was when you were around. It wasn't all the time, which makes me think she had a partner. But the important thing to take away from this is why would Root target you?"

Maki crossed her arms over her chest before saying, "You seem to have all the answers. You tell me."

"The answer is simple really. She knew what your mission was and Danzou had her watching you to either double cross Joseki."

"Or, to follow through if I screwed up," his newest partner said as her certainty of the man she looked up to was shaken. Falling back onto the bed she stared down at the floor again before saying more to herself than to him, "Elder Joseki hates Danzou though. He hates him as much as he hates Iwa and Konoha."

Naruto closed with her again and knelt down to look upon her face. He took her hand between his and said, "I'm sure that is true. However if he truly hated him that much the new peace between our villages would almost guarantee that he would never get to act on it. By temporarily aligning with him, it's possibly Joseki believed he'd get exactly what he desired, a new round of wars to act out his revenge."

Maki shook her head before replying, "All Joseki was hoping for was that with your death, Gaara and Tsunade would call our forces home. He told me that Tsunade and Gaara would never go to war so long as they were both Kage."

Naruto nodded, before telling her, "Then you'd be interested to know that Danzou is plotting to remove Tsunade as Hokage." Maki looked up to stare at him in shock. He nodded his head before continuing, "It's true. The major reason the Training Force was assembled was because Danzou's plans revolved around the nearby prison. The Training Force in a sense is forcing him to keep his plans on hold."

Maki's eyes grew even wider as she suddenly said, "It's you. You're behind all of this. The Training Force and the Chakra Events it's all been you."

"Not just me," Naruto said with a smile, "I have had a lot of help along the way."

"Temari…" Maki began.

"Is one of my lovers," Naruto finished.

"Why?"

Naruto stood and headed to his window to look out on his village. Looking back he said, "My goal is to make it so that our villages never again look on each other as enemies. As well as to build lasting bonds between all of the villages."

Maki shook her head before saying, "What you propose is impossible? It has supposedly been the goal of three shinobi wars and countless skirmishes since the current system began."

Naruto looked at her sadly before countering, "Those methods only bring peace by destroying the other villages until only one remains. I'm proposing something different."

"It won't work," Maki said with a tone of finality.

Naruto turned away from the window and walked towards her. He knelt down in front of her again and with a smile said, "But don't you find yourself hoping it will. That hope I believe exists in each of us and with enough effort it can become a reality."

Maki stared into his blue eyes and found she was getting lost in them. Therefore she was rather surprised when she heard herself say, "Take me with you."

Naruto was a little confused so asked, "Where?"

"You're going to interrogate this Root member aren't you? I want to see how you plan to change someone like that; who lives and breathes only because Danzou tells her it is alright to do so."

Naruto nodded, so standing pulled her to her feet and flashed them to the Den.

 ******************************** *

Yuugao was standing behind a sheet of glass as she watched Anko interrogate the prisoner. Unfortunately it had no effect as Komachi simply stared straight ahead with only the occasional blinking indicating she wasn't some marble statue. Tsunade watched on as well and said, "I wonder what sort of training she must have endured to become like she is now."

"You're aware this glass isn't sound proofed don't you," Yuugao said without taking her eyes off her fellow Anbu as she resisted the temptation to go in and do what needed to be done.

"I am," Tsunade said her tone a little testy mostly due to being awoken, "This is my medical bay."

"It was a mistake to bring her here," Yuugao said her tone calm but Tsunade could detect the simmering anger beneath.

"You mean alive don't you?"

"Of course I do," Yuugao said letting the anger she felt boil to the surface, "She is a traitor to the village and to…"

"You," Tsunade said calmly turning from the window, "What bothers you most, that she is a traitor or that you didn't see it?"

Yuugao didn't respond. Instead the Anbu said, "This is a waste of time."

Anko got up and joined her fellow kunoichi on the other side of the glass in the Tsunade medical lab located in The Den. Having heard the conversation through the glass she said, "I'm afraid Yuugao is right. Maybe with time I could break her, but even then the seal in her mouth would prevent her from speaking. I doubt that even if Naruto did the breaking she would be able to speak about anything of value."

Tsunade sighed before saying, "You found it when you striped searched her. Will it allow her fellow Root members to track her?"

"Not from what I could see," Anko answered. "As near as I can tell whoever was meant to relieve her would probably simply need to follow signs that she would have left if she needed to move. But all she is doing now is biding her time. She is probably due to report in eventually or be relieved. In either case if she doesn't Danzou will become suspicious that someone is on to him."

Yuugao turned to the Hokage asking, "Then do I have your permission to deal with her? The sooner we kill her and dump the body the better it will be. We can even make it look like Joseki's assassin became aware she was being followed and they fought."

Tsunade looked torn but before she could reply Naruto's voice cut in saying, "No, you don't."

They turned surprised he had snuck up on them, but Tsunade seeing Joseki's assassin said, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Maki flinched at the three ice-cold stares she was the recipient of, but Naruto stepped in front of her as he said, "Considering she is now bound to me, I thought it was only fair to show her what she became a part of. Besides she didn't go through with it."

"Then why haven't you marked her," Tsunade asked unable to 'feel' the kunoichi as she could Naruto's other lovers.

Naruto shrugged as he replied, "It doesn't seem appropriate just yet. She still hasn't said she wants to help us."

"Then why is she here," Anko said angrily.

"She's here because whether she helps us or not she's involved," Naruto said as he moved towards his lovers. He walked past them to stare at the woman behind the glass. After he spent a minute observing her, the jinchuriki asked, "Has she said anything?"

"No," Anko answered, "This facility isn't a good spot to hold an interrogation. I don't even have any toys to use. Now if you'd let me build a dungeon down here then maybe…"

"Anko, I don't think we'll be bringing too many prisoners down here," Tsunade deadpanned with a shake of her head.

Before Anko could reply Yuugao said, "We shouldn't have taken this one. Let me finish the job and Naruto can dump the body someplace they'd never think to look using the Hiraishin."

Naruto noticed a small twitch on the woman's face at the mention of his father's signature jutsu. "She can hear us?" he asked surprised considering how candid with information his lovers were being.

"Naturally," Tsunade replied, "This is a medical area not an interrogation chamber. The glass is only meant to allow us to observe, and when Orochimaru used these tunnels I don't think the screams from his experiments bothered him overly much so he didn't soundproof it."

Naruto was going to ask why his lovers were discussing things better left unsaid until he noticed that Yuugao was holding her tanto, although it was still sheathed. He made for the door to enter the other side of the glass, but Tsunade noticed where he had looked so grabbed his arm to stop him as she said, "Naruto, the moment you had Yuugao bring her here you were left with only two options."

Naruto met his lovers brown eyes and said, "You can't be serious."

"I am," Tsunade said seriously, "You don't have the time for a long seduction. If she doesn't turn up when she was bound to be relieved then Danzou will know something had happened. Even if she had chosen to become one of yours, he'll have her tortured until she breaks or talks. The other choice is that we kill her."

Naruto placed his hand gently over his lover's and replied, "That isn't true."

Tsunade stepped back in surprise and Naruto moved to enter the room. He left the door open, which although it wasn't obvious he could tell it surprised the Root Anbu. Naruto sat across from the woman whose eyes following him were the only indication that she was aware of his presence. They sat in silence for a moment until he spoke first asking, "I'm told your name is Komachi. Is that your real name or is it a codename?" She didn't respond so he said, "It kind of hard to have a discussion if one side isn't sure what to call the other."

"There is nothing to discuss," the Root Anbu replied unemotionally, "From the moment I was captured my fate was sealed. The only thing that remains to be seen is whether or not you are going to kill me or rape me in order to gain control over me."

Naruto looked behind him past his reflection in the glass and although he couldn't see them. He imagined his lovers were of the same opinion as the captured kunoichi as to how he was going to handle the situation. Sighing, he turned back around and told the woman, "That isn't going to happen."

"Which one," the Anbu responded her tone not even showing a morbid curiosity.

"Let's forget about that for now," Naruto said quickly. "Can you tell me what you were doing on the roof of the building across from mine?" Again the Anbu lapsed into silence so he said, "It's kind of sad that the only thing you are willing to discuss is how I should deal with you."

Komachi didn't respond so Naruto leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table between him and the Anbu to put his head in his hand. He then began drumming his fingers on the table top with the other. After nearly fifteen minutes of this with no indication that Naruto was going anywhere the Anbu finally said, "That is because there is nothing to discuss. Those are the two options you have."

"Still you'd rather talk about that instead of answering a simple question about why you were spying on Maki."

The Anbu adjusted herself so that she was sitting straight and then pulled down her lower lip. Showing the seal located there she said, "That is because I cannot reveal why I was on the roof. You are wasting time. Your women are correct; even if you gained whatever control raping me would bring you. You still would not learn anything of value."

Naruto shook his head as he sat back and said, "So now you're telling me killing you is likely the best option."

The Anbu shrugged before saying, "It is the obvious choice. You could even use it to drive a wedge between Joseki and Danzou by having the Suna-nin do it."

Naruto tilted his head as he said, "I thought your seal prevented you from betraying Danzou. Didn't you just drop a bombshell about his working with Joseki?"

The Anbu's eyes went wide before she said, "I thought that much would already be obvious. The Suna-nin was planning to kill you. I-I just thought that she didn't meant you turned the tables on her and made her yours."

Naruto chuckled as he said, "That's not how it happened. Maki chose not to go through with it of her own violation. That she is bound to me is due to how she planned to send me to my maker." He leaned forward in interest as he added, "So it seems the seal only works when you believe you are betraying Danzou." Leaning back he asked, "He needs seals to insure your loyalty, so why serve him?"

"The seal is merely to make sure we cannot talk even under torture. He has always had my loyalty."

"Why?" Naruto asked and watched as the Anbu struggled for an answer.

"B-because…" The Anbu finally replied although as a smile appeared on Naruto's face even she had to admit her reply had sounded less than impressive.

"Something tells me you've never really thought about why before, have you?"

"Of course I have," Komachi replied a little heat entering her voice surprising her. Taking a calming breath she continued, "Danzou is the only one that can and will lead the village to the fate it deserves."

"The only thing Danzou seeks is to lead the village into endless wars until only it remains."

"It's one and the same thing," Komachi replied.

"You're wrong," Naruto countered, "The villages were founded to build a place of stability and peace for the various shinobi clans. Not to gather power all in one place to wipe out all the others."

"And yet that is exactly what the end result has been," Komachi said folding her hands atop one another on the table. "Whatever the First Hokage intended, his dream is what made the three Shinobi World Wars possible. Dreams are always crushed beneath the truth of reality and hatred. The only way to ensure peace is to destroy our enemies who would trample on it."

Naruto sighed as he sat back in his chair. He felt drained since Komachi had pretty much laid out the greatest problem he saw for his ambition, namely that those in charge all felt the same way. He stared down at the table and could practically feel that Komachi felt she had won their discussion. He felt sad that her victory in normal circumstances would end with her death since she was an enemy to the peace he hoped to establish. Looking back up with a tired gaze he said, "You're free to go."

Komachi couldn't mask her surprise nor could Tsunade as he heard her say, "What!" His three lovers quickly moved to block the door and he felt he could feel Maki still staring at him through the glass. Tsunade entered and moved behind him to say, "Naruto, you can't. She'll tell Danzou everything and everyone…close… to you will be in danger."

"We'll take steps to escape any power play by Danzou," Naruto said still watching the Root Anbu.

"But it will mean leaving…"

"I know," Naruto said turning to Tsunade, "It means I'll be forcing everyone to choose between abandoning the village, or being captured and even worse…" Naruto turned back towards Komachi before saying, "But they all signed on for my dream. A dream, that if I follow through with the two options everyone believes are open to me would die all the same. Can we change the world if we use the same tactics as those of our enemies? I know that bloodshed may be inevitability, I know that. But don't let it be said that I or anyone associated with our dream would kill simply to cover our own hides."

Naruto nodded his head towards the door and Komachi stood to slowly make her way to it. She looked first at Tsunade, who watched her a moment before turning her back on her. Anko followed suit and to Komachi it felt like she was a carrier of some great sin that they were ostracizing her for. She passed them until only Yuugao barred her path. Komachi could see that the Anbu captain had loosened her sheath so that she could easily draw it and cut her down. Yuugao's eyes were cold and she knew the Captain would have no trouble doing the deed. But her eyes moved to Naruto and they softened as warmth entered them. Yuugao closed her eyes and when they opened Komachi could see a worry that if she cut the Root member down she'd lose something precious. Therefore with a click, she completely sheathed her sword and turned her back on the woman as well. Komachi made it to the door but stopped as Naruto said, "Komachi, please remember that dreams only die when people stop believing they can make them into reality."

The Root Anbu stared at the young man who had let her go, but quickly darted through the door and to freedom. As she entered the medical bay proper, she could see the Suna-nin staring through the glass at the jinchuriki with admiration as she reached up to touch him through it. In that light, Komachi wondered why it was that all she felt was that he was a fool that had just sealed his fate.

 ******************************** *

Naruto sat in his apartment alone as he waited for the sun to rise on the village and where he had been since dropping off Maki at her hotel. But, after he had applied the same locating seal which Koharu had placed on Komachi. He was filled with worry and self-loathing that in effect he had probably forced his lovers into a position where they would lose everything they cherished. All because he was too much of a coward to do what probably needed to be done. After Komachi had left, he had explained to his three lovers present to prepare to abandon the village and had sent clones to inform everyone else. To his surprise though as the clone dispersed it seemed that only Tsume seemed angry by his decision, but he figured it had to do more with her son then why he had not killed the Root Anbu. The truth though was that minus the disruption to everyone's lives it would cause, he still felt he had done the right thing. But what caused his self-anger was the argument that if she hadn't of been captured would he have had a problem with her death. He kept telling himself he should have just let Yuugao handle it, but at the time he had been acting on instinct. The only thing that brought him some solace was that he could honestly say that if the Root Anbu had been a man that he still would have let the person go.

"A ryo for your thoughts," a voice cut in.

Naruto turned to where he thought it had come from and as he did so the room blurred for a moment before refocusing. When it did he was still in his apartment although standing in his kitchen area was his mother. She was clothed in her normal house dress as she stared at him with a soft smile.

Naruto sighed and turned to look out the window before replying, "I doubt they are worth that much."

"Naruto…honey," Kushina said walking towards her son.

"Mom," Naruto said tiredly, "I may have very well cost everyone everything they hold dear."

Kushina shook her head although her son didn't see it as she replied, "No… not everything. They still have you."

"A small consolation if Danzou exposes us. Who knows what he has in store for us once Komachi tells him all she learned."

"Why did you let her go then?"

"I don't know." Naruto said looking down at the floor from his seat.

Kushina smiled as she walked around in front of Naruto. She knelt down in front of him placing a hand on his knee and moved her face so she could stare up at him. "Yes you do," she said her tone stern but loving. "You let her go because you knew it would be all but impossible to hold her and the two options you had left to neutralize her..."

"Cold blooded murder or taking her by force. Those weren't options."

"I know," Kushina said giving his knee a reassuring squeeze. When her son looked at her she said, "If you want to know what I think. You did the right thing."

"No offense mom. But you don't exactly stand to lose anything when things go wrong."

"What is your ambition Naruto?" His mom said sternly as she stood crossing her arms in front of her.

"It's to end the cycle of violence between the shinobi villages."

"That's right it is. It's also a goal that many claimed to have had in the past. But those men would not have let that Root Anbu go. They would have killed her to protect their dream." Kushina paused as her son looked up at her before continuing, "Ultimately that is why they have failed." Naruto's eyes grew wide at her words so she let them sink in before saying, "They would tell you killing to prevent an enemy from gaining information they could use to stop you is an acceptable reason to take a life. But your ambition is to make the shinobi world a place where even yesterday's enemies are today's friends and allies."

"Yes, but Danzou doesn't strike me as the type who will change his ways. Hell, he's working with a man who hates him only so he can have the war he's always dreamed of except with him in charge."

"And I agree with you. There very well may come a time when it becomes inevitable that blood will be shed. Tomorrow, the very woman that you spared today may die at your hands because Danzou sends her after you. But you gave her the chance to become something different and that is why I believe you will accomplish your dream."

Naruto smiled at her causing the red-head's face to color as she momentarily lost focus recalling a similar smile she had experienced through a climax during Naruto's first session with Yakumo. Since then Kushina had been sure to remain within the green light when it would turn on and to try to focus on anything but sex when within the barrier. She forced her body to calm as her son said, "Aw, mom you're supposed to say things like that."

"That doesn't mean I don't believe them. Honey, as I already mentioned the other Hokage would have ended the threat that woman posed. They would have said it was for the good of the village and they might even have been right. But what they wouldn't have admitted is that they were also acting out of fear. The same fear that you now feel and what is making you second guess yourself." Kneeling again, she rested her hands on both his knees and had to fight back a naughty image that her mind summoned before her eyes of what else she could be doing in her position. Focusing on her son's face she continued, "You are right. Tomorrow you could be forced to abandon the village and go into hiding. But if you had killed Komachi out of the fear that you are now feeling then you would have already lost your way to completing your dream. Yes, you could say it was necessary for your ambition to continue unabated. Yet the truth is you would have been doing it to protect yourself." She could see her words were bringing her son around so giving an example she said, "Look at what happened with the Uchiha. If the elders and Itachi had waited for the rebellion to happen they could have put an end to it in the light of day where everyone would have seen them betraying the village. They didn't for one simple reason."

"To protect the village from experiencing a civil war," Naruto answered before his mother could finish her thought.

"No," Kushina said with a shake of her head, "They did it out of fear. Fear that they might lose what they had. Itachi acted to prevent the village from experiencing a war true, but he also did so out of the fear of losing his brother. But by acting the way that they did it forced them to keep it a secret which could cast the light of villainy on them as opposed to those who would have brought war to the village. The truth is they acted to protect themselves and to shield themselves from the chance of losing what they held dear. The truth is if they had been willing to let the rebellion happen or let the Third Hokage have more time to settle the matter through negotiation the matter would have been truly settled."

"What about the people that would have been hurt if they openly rebelled?"

"Are they not going to be hurt now should what you fear about Sasuke come to pass?"

Naruto once more looked surprised causing his mom to smile as she said, "Your heart to heart with Sakura over your fears was quite illuminating."

"Eavesdropping on a private conversation between a man and his girlfriend is rather rude," Naruto said with a small smile. He leaned his head back as he recalled the conversation he had with Sakura during the exercise they had been a part of with the Training Force.

"Sorry, but she was rather adamant that you give up on him," Kushina said standing to look out the window.

Naruto nodded but replied, "What's your point?"

"The point is that in the grand scheme of things killing that Root Anbu might have been the smart thing to do. But it wouldn't have been the right thing to do. Deep down you and I believe all your lovers understand that which is why they aren't as upset as you expected them to be. Remember Tsunade, Anko, and Yuugao also let her walk."

"That's because I asked them to."

"You didn't force them to though," Kushina said looking back at her son. "Besides I think you're worrying over nothing." Naruto's face twisted into a look of disbelief causing her to say, "It's already been several hours and trust me when I say Danzou doesn't strike me as the type to wait when he sees a weakness. If Komachi had already reported to him then I'm sure his forces would already be on the move."

"How do you know that they aren't?"

Kushina smirked with a twinkle in her eye as she answered, "Women's intuition." Despite his fears, Naruto felt a smile appear on his face and had a feeling that perhaps things hadn't gone as horribly wrong as he feared.

 ******************************** *

Komachi was standing on another rooftop as she observed the Konoha Grand Hotel. She was surprised that instead of rushing back to inform her master of what she had learned she had first gone back to where  
Yuugao had defeated her. After leaving a clue for Towa on which direction she was heading she had then proceeded to her current location leaving signs for Towa to travel. It was a rather difficult task though since her chakra was still being restrained by the seal Yuugao had placed on her. The reason she had yet to remove it was because she was of the mind that somehow Yuugao had sensed her location to Naruto which is why she had been confused as to her intentions. That and the comment Tsunade had made about his not marking Maki had convinced the woman that whoever it had been that attacked her on the Prison roof several months back had placed such a mark on her allowing the others to locate her. That realization, along with Naruto's apparent conversion of Maki convinced her that not only did he know about what was going on in the prison, but he would likely also soon know that Danzou and Joseki had joined forces. Therefore, she kept the chakra restraining seal in place as she knew it would interfere with the locating seals ability to find her.

The Root Anbu knew she should have just made her way to the underground labyrinth that Root had taken over after the elimination of the Uchiha. She briefly wondered if Sasuke had ever suspected that underneath his feet Root had set up a base in the tunnels his own ancestors had prepared in order to store the materials they would need to rebel. Shaking off her flight of fancy she instead thought about how she should have immediately reported to Danzou about all that she had learned. But she justified her current course of action by telling herself that it was important to learn how the jinchuriki reacted to the threat to his dream that she was. She was conveniently overlooking the fact that if she had truly wished to do that she would still be near the abandoned apartment building the tunnels that Naruto's group was occupying let out, especially since if Towa arrived to relieve her and learned Maki was not in the hotel she would need to explain how she had lost the woman.

However that worry proved to be unnecessary as the woman in question paused to look out the window holding a cup of some steaming liquid that Komachi assumed was coffee. The Sand Jounin scanned the rooftops causing Komachi to hide deeper in the shadows. Seeing the woman both caused Komachi to relax that she wouldn't need to tell Towa what had happened earlier. A feeling which surprised her, but it also highlighted an important fact for her. She had absolutely no idea as to what was going through Naruto's mind.

Her training told her that in his situation Naruto had one of two options. Go on the offensive and destroy Root. Or, admit defeat and run. That he would seemingly return Maki to her hotel room and since she hadn't seen them enter the building she assumed he had used the same jutsu that had allowed him to appear behind her to aid Yuugao, to seemingly wait for Danzou response seemed foolish. Yet, it was no more foolish then his letting her go in the first place. It was another action that the woman still could not figure out.

"Komachi," Towa said startling her as he came up silently behind her. It showed as her body tensed causing him to ask, "Problems?"

"N-no," she said wondering why her heart was speeding up.

Towa stared at her silent and although he didn't do anything as overt as shrug did seem to believe her as he said, "Report."

"The target met with the jinchuriki earlier today. He even invited her up to his apartment. I figured she would have made her move, but instead she disengaged and returned to her hotel." Komachi was surprised at how effortlessly she lied to her partner and also wondered why.

But she wasn't allowed to pursue those thoughts as Towa said, "We may need to step in. The Suna-nin has had adequate time to get the jinchuriki to drop his guard. She may be losing her nerve. At this point suspicion about his death would still likely fall on her." Komachi remained silent which her partner questioned as he asked, "You disagree?"

"No… I mean yes," Komachi said and was positive her switch of opinion confused her partner. Thinking quickly on her feet she reasoned, "Lord Danzou obviously wanted a Suna-nin to do it. We were only to step in if Joseki's assassin failed in the attempt. He most likely assumed the jinchuriki would have been injured in the attempt. But if we act and fail it will cast suspicion on our master if a couple of Anbu tried and failed to kill the jinchuriki."

"Our deaths could be explained away as a couple of zealots seeking revenge on the beast the boy carries."

Hearing her partner so easily come up with a way to cover for a failed attempt on Naruto caused Komachi to recall Sai. A young and promising Anbu whose failure to kill Sasuke cost him not only his life but his reputation as his defection ploy to get close to the Uchiha was never revealed to be fake. The whole affair struck Komachi as sad and realizing that she felt that way was almost as much of a shock as everything else she had learned that night. "Should I ask Lord Danzou for permission to act?" she asked her partner feeling a desire to be alone.

Towa nodded, and then directed his attention towards the building the Suna kunoichi was staying in. Creeping away from her partner, she took the stairs down hoping he would questions why she didn't just leap away. She changed into some clothes she had pilfered on her way to observe the hotel and began heading to the Uchiha district. As she walked towards her destination she admitted to feeling rather naked without her Anbu mask. She touched it in her jacket pocket but didn't feel the usual sense of pride the porcelain object usually filled her with.

Moving with the early morning crowds she also found it strange that Danzou's training had allowed her to feel pride as it striped away her other emotions. On a certain level she understood it since that pride is what she believed kept them loyal. As although they would never give voice to such an opinion, all Root members felt that their lack of emotion and dedication to finishing a mission no matter the costs is what raised them above even the specialized members of the normal Anbu. That pride is also what kept them believing that by serving Danzou they were guiding Konoha to its correct path.

She stopped for a moment to turn towards a shop window just to make sure that she wasn't being followed. Although she believed the chakra suppression seal was masking her movements it would be foolish to be sloppy. Sadly as she looked into the window's reflection for any sign of someone watching her, she searched for her partner Towa. They had worked together for years and if he had picked up on her strange behavior or even had an inkling of the thoughts running through her head he would cut her down in an instant.

She was distracted for a moment as she looked beyond the glass to what the window was displaying. Seeing the latest model of computer on sale, she felt a certain kinship to the device. Although still a relatively new creation she knew enough about them to know they were only as effective as the information plugged into them. Figuring that due to the new information that she had received, which was conflicting with her Root programming that if she was a computer right now her screen would be reading, 'Does not compute.'

Moving on Komachi tried to see the ploy that Naruto was hoping to achieve by letting her go. She felt a bit of relief as her Root training spit out a scenario where her reporting what she learned to Danzou caused the elder to move against the Hokage. He would need to use Root, thus revealing its continued existence, but he could spin it so that he only recently activated it again upon learning what the jinchuriki was planning. But her respite from confusion was short lived as she looked for the flaws in her theory as she was trained to do. The first would be that Joseki would have to be helping Naruto since that would have been the only way for the jinchuriki to know he had been targeted for assassination. A highly unlikely possibility since Komachi had been the one to follow the elder after his meeting with Danzou. The man had only met with his fellow Hardliners a faction in Suna's political arena which had long espoused distancing itself from Konoha. The idea that he would join forces with a group seeking to bring the two villages closer together was laughable. The only reason he was helping Danzou was because he knew the Konoha elder would quickly cut off friendly relations with Suna. And once he did, Joseki would be able to paint whatever picture of Konoha that he wanted upon the wall of solitude that would separate the villages.

Abandoning the theory as a result of her logic, she tried to think of another and came to a complete stop as a result of the idea that next came to her. That being that Naruto had let her go because of his dream. She almost laughed at the absurdity of it, that the young man was letting her go because killing her in cold blood had meant he stopped believing in a world where people could join together as friends despite being enemies. On the surface it just seemed so implausible that she wanted to reject it immediately. But she couldn't deny that if he had wanted her dead then she would be. But still the idea that he was gambling everything on the fact that a handful of moments with her and his display of mercy would stop her from telling Danzou all that she had learned just didn't seem possible.

Again Komachi felt like a machine that had been fed a bit of data that it couldn't process. That was when with a moment of clarity she was hit by another emotion she couldn't even begin to fathom at the moment. She looked at her reflection in another shop window and saw an expression she had seen just a few moments on the Suna-nin's face as she left the tunnel she was being held in, admiration. Komachi upon realizing what she was feeling quickly tried to process it. She came to the conclusion that at the very least it stemmed from the jinchuriki's belief in his dream and his dedication to it. Not to mention he seemed to have convinced several high ranking kunoichi to believe in it as well. However, Komachi also could admire he believe in it enough that he would impart his dream to her.

"And what?" she thought in confusion. She couldn't come up with any positive gain his telling her gave him. Granted it gave scope to his actions, but the outcome would only bring him hardship especially once Danzou was made aware. That was when she was hit with a feeling that she was standing on the crux of some major event. She realized that she was the pivot upon which the future of not only Konoha but the very Shinobi World could well be decided. She a faceless member of an organization that prided itself on its dedication to one man's goal to be the one calling the shots and who would neither mourn nor miss her presence should she die in pursuit of that goal. She then realized why it was she felt admiration towards Naruto. He had given her the power to destroy him and his goal, but also to decide what she did with it. At that moment she also realized that she had never felt admiration before and believed that said everything it needed to about her life up till now. Pulling herself together, she began moving again as she needed to give her report to Danzou as that was what was expected of her.

 ******************************** *

Naruto walked back to his apartment after spending the day training with Kakashi. All day long he had been on edge as he waited for the first signs that Danzou was on the move. However, as the day came to an end, he wondered what the elder was up to and when he would make his move. He tried to sense Komachi to gain some insight but his ability was still blocked as it had been all day. He considered going to Ino, but stopped as he recalled how Sakura had informed him how upset she was. Not that he could blame her though, as not only was it apparent to him that she was having second thoughts about being bound to him, but then his action could have very well forced her into a life on the run with him.

Resolving to talk with her upon his return to the Training Force, provided Danzou didn't move against him, Naruto decided to go home and get some rest. He had wanted to call his lovers to him but felt it prudent to keep a low profile at least until Danzou struck. However, he received a shock when upon entering his apartment he found Komachi kneeling on his bed almost like a noble woman, but in the nude. He quickly realized he was staring slack jawed so shut the door behind him and locked it.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked trying to focus on the situation and not the fact that she was naked.

The Anbu's body actually colored slightly as she said nervously, "I didn't…I… I kept what I learned to myself." Naruto knew his face registered his surprise when she said, "You didn't expect that."

"I didn't know what to expect," Naruto admitted. "I didn't exactly let you go after giving the matter a whole lot of forethought and planning. I… I guess you could say it just felt like the right thing to do. Although I'd be lying if I said I imagined it would end with you kneeling in my bed naked."

"I choose not to tell Lord Danzou. I'm not sure why, but like you said I suppose it just felt right."

"And why are you naked and in my bed?"

"This was how ancient kunoichi would greet those they have chosen to lie with. It was to show that they were not concealing any weapons. By not telling Danzou I have now become a part of your conspiracy, and since you seem to gain some leverage over the women you are with. This seems to be the most practical way to convince your allies I wasn't sent as a spy by him."

"Practical, but wouldn't this be the time you'd normally be watching Maki?"

Komachi shook her head saying, "We've been pulled off that detail. She has let Joseki know that she will not be completing her mission. Furthermore, she has told him that should any harm come to you that she'll go to Kazekage." Naruto smiled causing the Root Anbu to ask, "You didn't know?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to speak with her since yesterday. I thought the seal in your mouth prevented you from giving away Danzou's secrets."

"You were already aware of the plot, telling you it ended in no way compromises him. Were you to ask specific questions though, I would be unable to answer."

"I guess it's pointless to ask if Danzou or Joseki is going to move against her then. The seal I placed on her should alert me if she's in any danger then." When she didn't respond, he assumed the seal prevented her from answering so began to move to the bed and sat next to the kneeling woman. "What would the proper response of the ancient shinobi be upon finding a kunoichi waiting for them?"

"I'm not sure," Komachi answered only having found the fact upon researching for a mission where she had needed to seduce a noble. However she had not needed to implement it for the character she had created for the mission. She had only used if for Naruto to disarm any distrust he may have felt towards her.

She had never imagined that he would so quickly believe her which he showed by cupping her face and saying, "I think I know." He gently kissed her surprising the Anbu with his tenderness as she had figured he'd quickly get to the business of fucking her so he'd gain his leverage. But as the kiss grew longer and longer something told her quick wasn't in the cards for her.

 ******************************* *

Kushina looked up as the light turned green. She was quickly going to move towards the field but paused as her curiosity began to act up. She tried to tell herself it was due to her wondering just who would be engaging her son in a sex act during the current crisis. Or due to her trying to understand why Naruto would allow it when Danzou could be moving against him.

The last thing she wanted to admit was that it might have been that because since her moment outside of the light she wanted to feel such a thing again. No since that moment she had tried to banish all thoughts of sex from her psyche. Not a particular easy thing to do considering the numerous times each day she would need to retreat to one of the two green barriers that would arise in her apartment recreation when he was busy with a lover. It was a particularly difficult test of her resolve in the few moments after the light would appear. Yet she managed to win the battle of will between her mind and her body. However not before she felt a warmth against her lips and light fondling of her breast which disappeared as she entered the light.

 ********************************

Komachi allowed herself to be pushed back as the kiss grew more heated and Naruto began to gently caress her breast. Although the kunoichi had been with several men before and even a woman, those occurrences had all been tied to missions. There she had never allowed herself to lose herself to the pleasure. Mainly since then sex was a means to achieving some greater end. Even now though, her training was interfering with her desire to let go. A fact her mind wouldn't let her forget when Naruto ended the kiss and began moving down her body. He took up a position between her legs in order to kiss her lower lips. Her training kicked in showing her an image of how she could clamp her legs together and with a quick twist end him.

She blinked the image away, and then found that following through with her training became a nonissue when his tongue began lapping at her snatch. She didn't moan outright but did let out a gasp. Much like earlier in the day Komachi wasn't sure what to do. The other times she had been intimate she had been using aliases. Therefore, she had already worked out how to act during those times. She found it a grand rebuke of her life up to that point that she didn't know how she should act during a moment such as this.

She found that she was worrying about how she was coming off. Was she frigid? Should she be more active in their lovemaking? Her internal pondering came to an end though when Naruto ended his cunnilingus. She looked at him worriedly, but he put her at ease with a gentle smile before standing and stripping out of his clothes. He then crawled between her legs again and placed his hard cock against her entrance before asking, "Are you sure?"

Komachi nodded, and then gasped as Naruto's cock began spreading her insides. He didn't move giving her a chance to adjust, but also as if aware of her internal thoughts said, "All you should be worried about is doing what feels right."

Staring into his gentle blue eyes she responded, "I-I don't know… I don't know what that is. I feel like a machine that has just suddenly out grown its programming. I'm not even really sure who I am."

Naruto gently stroked the woman's cheek as he gently whispered, "Then we'll discover it together." He finished his statement by kissing her which he followed up by slowly moving within her. Komachi moaned as she found herself gripping Naruto by the shoulders as he languidly empty and filled her. To Komachi it was the first time she truly felt connected to anything since she had completed her Root training. Naruto's visage blurred as boy joy and sorrow stirred around within her as a result of long buried feelings began blooming in the woman once more. Her lover leaned down to kiss away those tears and then leaned next to her ear to whisper, "Tell me what you want."

"More," Komachi moaned, "I want to feel more."

"As you wish," he said before kissing her on the neck as his pace picked up. He then worked his way lower where he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Komachi hissed in pleasure as Naruto stimulated more and more of her pleasure centers. Again she began to worry if she should be doing more for him so asked, "W-what about you. Is it good for you also?"

"Komachi, its fantastic."

"But what…"

"Shh, let tonight be all about letting me welcome you to my family."

"F-family," Komachi said feeling a sense of warmth from the word.

Naruto brought his face above hers again as he said, "Yes family. I don't just want your allegiance. I want something far more precious than that."

"W-what's that," Komachi asked feeling her body tensing for something powerful to come forth.

"Your heart," he replied before kissing her gently again.

Komachi's eyes grew wide as much from his words as her suddenly exploding into a level of ecstasy she didn't know existed. She pulled her mouth away from his to scream out in pleasure as she clung tightly to him. A second and more powerful one racked her body as a flood of liquid heat seared her insides due to Naruto's own climax being triggered by her spasming inner muscles massaging his cock.

Komachi blacked out for a moment but when she came to she was still connected to her lover. She smiled gently at him a foreign occurrence for her face, which was why she feared it came off as creepy. Naruto though gave no sign that it was and chuckled lightly as she said, "I-I think I liked that."

"We can go again if you need more time to decide," the blonde replied flexing his cock. Komachi moaned lightly at the small shift before nodding her head which prompt Naruto to once more begin stirring her insides.

 ******************************* **

Maki stood in front of a door. She was nervous since in a sense going through it would be a life altering decision. Although in truth she knew she had already made several such decisions. The most notable being her telling Joseki that she would not be associated with his cause anymore and should any harm come to Naruto that she would make sure the blame fell squarely on him.

Naturally the elder had not been happy. He had tried to remind her how it had been the Leaf that had killed her team during the invasion. An invasion brought about by the declining revenue from Konoha's selling its services to the Daimyo of countries neighboring Suna at massive discounts or its unfair trade practices. Still his rant fell flat in the face of what she had witnessed earlier. Naruto's letting the Root Kunoichi go showed her that he was more than words, even if his actions could have a disastrous effect on her future.

After the kunoichi had left he had told his other lovers how he wished to handle what may follow. He had then turned to her and apologized for getting her caught up in such a troublesome situation. All she could do was laugh since she had reminded him she was there because he had planned to kill him. The blonde had smiled for a moment before replying, "Oh yeah." Still she could see he was worried so asked for him to return her to her hotel room. He had Hiraishined them to her room and when she asked how he had planted a seal inside it. He had showed her the one that he had placed on her duffel bag when she first began to show an interest in him.

Giving her a key, he had then asked if he could place a temporary seal on her in case he needed to come to her aid. Knowing her being a target was a real possibility she had nodded and received a seal that looked like an X surrounded by a circle. It had promptly disappeared causing her to surmise it was the same type he had used to keep tabs on Komachi. She had asked if that was what Tsunade had meant by marked. But the blonde had shaken his head telling her, "That seal is a bit more permanent and intimate."

She had the key in the lock and now was asking herself if she was ready for something more permanent and intimate. Remembering the looks on the other women's faces as they had bid their lover to be careful before going to spread the word about everyone's need to prepare for Danzou's play against them, she felt a longing to feel something similar. She also supposed standing in front of the door was pointless since the fact that she had already traveled to Naruto's place meant she was ready to fully commit, especially since she had had plenty of time to think as she made sure she was no longer being followed.

Opening the door she was shocked at the sight that awaited her. Namely that of Naruto and the Root kunoichi lying naked under the covers after obviously having just enjoyed coital bliss. Neither seemed surprised to see her causing her to remember the seal Naruto had applied to her. But Naruto did ask, "Would you mind closing the door?"

Maki quickly complied as her skin flushed in embarrassment due to her gawking at the two lovers. "It seems you've solved your Root problem."

Naruto gave a small half-smile as he sat up. Komachi rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach prompting reach back and place his hand on the small of her back. The Root Anbu sighed as if the small patch of warmth from him had the same effect as a fire on a person coming in from a winter storm. "Not quite yet," Naruto said tearing his eyes away from his newest lover's exposed backside, "But Komachi has agreed to help with that."

"Then you've placed your mark on her?" Maki asked her tone carrying a hint of yearning.

"No, not yet," the blond man answered as he removed his hand. Standing and unashamed of his lack of dress he added, "I plan to modify the seal Danzou uses." Closing with the Suna kunoichi he asked, "Is that the reason you've come here tonight? You wish to bear my mark."

Getting lost in the blue orbs he called eyes she answered on instinct, "Y-yes."

He smiled at her as he came to a stop inches from her as he asked huskily, "Is that the only reason you came."

Very aware of his physical presence she responded, "N-no."

Naruto then leaned in kissing her greedily which she quickly responded too. Maki wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her body closer to his. They broke apart for air and Maki pulled back enough to kiss down his body. She paid some attention to his nipples before moving lower. Falling to her knees she came face to face with his extremely erect cock. Stroking it gently, she was about to take it into her mouth when Komachi dropped down next to her. The Suna-nin stared at the woman for a moment and thought how strange it was that although both had belonged to organizations that believed in similar philosophies. Had they met under different circumstances would most likely be at each other's throat. Instead Maki slid over so that the Root Anbu could get access to Naruto's pleasure stick.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as the two kunoichi kneeled face to face with his cock between them and ran their mouths over it cleaning it of his and Komachi combined essence in order for him to put it to use once more.

 ******************************* **

Kushina was lying down in bed with only its silken sheets covering her nubile frame. Truthfully she found even that much to be rather restrictive as she had always preferred to sleep in the nude. But what was truly preventing her from enjoying a restful slumber was the green light coming from the lamp on the night stand. After the one in the living room had shut off, Kushina had figured that Naruto was finished for the night. But on the off chance he wasn't she figured she'd get ready for bed regardless.

However she knew that wasn't entirely the reason for her inability to sleep as it glowed soft enough that she had slept through it being on before. No, Kushina's restlessness came from her curiosity to once more experience the bliss she had as a result of her accident exposure to the pleasure she'd feel outside of the light. She stared at the light fighting against her baser desires.

She tried to think of something else to distract her from the sexual heat she was feeling. She also adjusted her position to turn her back to the lamp, but fought back a moan as the silk sheets dragged over her hardened nipples. It also brought her attention to the fact that she had grown rather moist between her legs.

She tried to squeeze her eyes shut hoping that sleep would come, but she was assaulted by the few images she had received from Naruto's time with Yakumo. She opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at the lamp. Looking away she reached back and with a click cast the room into darkness which soon filled with the sounds of her moans.

 *******************************

Naruto nodded to himself as he pounded away at Maki while a K-clone did the same to Komachi. The two kunoichi were bent over as they stood gripping an armrest of his chair, as they faced each other while their respective Naruto fucked them from behind. Naruto reached forward to grip Maki's breasts as he used them for handholds to pull himself inside her deeper and harder. His clone not to be outdone decided to reach down and began to rub Komachi's clit causing the kunoichi to gasp.

The two Naruto both began trying to outdo the other and soon neither woman could keep her feet planted due to the strength of the thrusts they received. He looked at Komachi's face and saw that she looked like she was fighting back her moans. From the smirk on his clone's face as he looked at Maki's he suspected she was doing the same. Guessing he and his clone weren't the only ones trying to perform one another, he began to concentrate on bringing his lover to climax.

The clone sensed his intentions as it began to tease and tweak Komachi's various erogenous zones. As a result soon both women were brought to the edge which both women were pushed over into orgasmic wonder. Naruto and his clone rode out the experience as both women tensed the only movement being those of muscles only felt not seen. Their moments of bliss ended and both women sunk to their knees causing the dicks buried inside them to slip out and they rested their heads on the armrests they had been gripping moments before. Naruto took a moment to admire the small fox mark on Maki's ass before he dispelled his clone and grunted as the sensations of being balls deep inside Komachi flooded his brain. He resisted the urge to come while taking a seat in his chair with his erection standing at attention.

Both kunoichi zeroed in on his stiffened member and crawled around to the front of the chair. There they worked together to get him off which admittedly didn't take much as he came almost as soon as their tongues touched his tool. "Fuck," Naruto shouted as his hips raised off his chair due in part to his having experienced twice the sensation without coming. Both kunoichi continued on ignoring the white shower as they concentrated on trying to extend their lovers enjoyment of his orgasm by concentrating their tongues to his sensitive organ. The last spurt landed on Maki's tongue as she used it to probe his piss slit.

Naruto sagged back into his chair and watched with hooded eyes as the worry he had carried most of the day drained from his body leaving him tired as Maki and Komachi began to clean their faces of his seed. Seeing that their lover appeared ready to check out they ended their self-grooming and standing pulled him to his feet. They guided him to his bed where laying him down they climbed on either side of him. Bathed in his newest lovers' warmth Naruto couldn't help but wonder how Danzou and Joseki would react to the sudden reversal to their plan to kill him.

 ******************************** *

Yugito entered the Raikage's office. Having been taken off active duty since her near capture by Akatsuki she hoped that his summoning her was due to a mission. Nodding to Mabui as she entered she came to a stop in front of her village leader. "Good you're here," A said heavily upon looking up from several files on his desk.

Yugito looked down and felt a cold pit of fear settle in her stomach as she noticed some of the pictures in the files that the Raikage was looking at. One of them featured Temari as well as several other prominent shinobi from the villages of Konoha and Suna. She kept it in check though as she met her leader's gaze asking, "Do you have a mission for me, sir?"

A nodded as he stood from his desk. Turning to look out the windows of his office he replied, "Yes, as you may have heard Konoha and Suna have been engaged in a series of training exercises. They claim they hope to build a sense of friendship between their two villages."

"Is someone claiming that not to be the case?" she asked.

Her leader looked back at her raising an eyebrow as he asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Well… they have been at it for months now. If you're calling me to your office to discuss it something must have changed for you to consider lifting the ban on missions you imposed on me."

A moved back to his desk and with a heavy sigh said, "I'm past considering sending you out. A source we've placed close to Joseki has suddenly learned that this force is training for an invasion of Lightning Country. In several months Konoha will begin training near Suna in terrain similar to our southern border. This Training Force is learning how to work together in environments they would encounter during a march on Kumogakure."

Knowing that not to be true, Yugito asked, "How sure of this information are you?"

Mabui answered for her leader saying, "Our spy has operated in Suna for years and has attained a position in Elder Joseki's home. What he learns is sporadic, but generally bears out."

Fearing and believing that Joseki was trying to have her home do his dirty work of driving a wedge between Suna and Konoha she said, "Have you considered that perhaps we are being fed false information."

"That is always a possibility," A answered. "But I see no reason to not act on it. Joseki's hatred of Konoha is well known, so even if he is goading us into action, I see no reason not to act. If you successfully complete your mission then the threat this Training Force poses will collapse as Konoha and Suna begin to distrust each other."

"And if it is a ploy to give them a reason to invade."

"Doubtful, to do gain that you would have to fail. He may be goading us into acting as you apparently fear, but he has no way of knowing just what our target is."

A nodded to Mabui, who promptly stepped forward and handed Yugito a packet. Yugito opened it as the secretary said, "Inside is your target as well as the means of completing your assignment."

Yugito nodded keeping her emotions in check. Turning she wondered how she could fail her mission without causing a war between her home and Konoha. But as her mind came up empty, she prayed that Naruto would see a path through the current ploy by their enemies that she couldn't.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Target: Mabui**

Komachi looked down at Naruto and the kunoichi from Suna that she had spent the night with. She smiled softly still an unfamiliar gesture for her face, but one she imagined would become a regular feature. Yet for the moment she would need to give off the appearances of the emotionless killer for a while longer. She headed to the door to leave as she needed to return to her Root duties since she worked sixteen hours a day. A rather easy feat when one had no friends or outside life. Looking back at the bed, she placed a hand over her pelvis sensing the mark on her pussy lips that she had asked Naruto to place on her. After she attended to her duties, she would meet up with Naruto again to have the seal in her mouth modified.

Once she was out in the hall, she slipped out of the apartment building like a shadow and headed towards the Uchiha district. Entering a building that had used to house a bakery, she moved to the back and pressed a button housed under a wooden table were the dough for bread had been prepared. A corner section of the floor dropped down half an inch before sliding to the side as it exposed a staircase. She quickly descended as the entrance closed itself behind herand stepped out into a cavernous area that the Uchiha had planned to use in their rebellion. She didn't know if the cavern had existed before the founding of Konoha or if the Uchiha had created it. But she did know that Danzou had expanded it greatly adding a tunnel to his home as well as several that led outside of the village.

Reporting in to a Root commander, she learned that she was scheduled to relieve one of the two shinobi assigned to watch over Danzou. Heading down the tunnel she nodded to the man she was to relieve and wordless took his place as he stepped away. She waited outside the door for over an hour until it opened revealing the elevator car as Danzou stepped out followed by Towa, who had relieved the man who had been guarding where the elevator opened up in the mansion. Danzou didn't acknowledge her presence as she fell into step behind him, next to Towa, nor did she expect him too. Entering the main section of the cavern again, she was somewhat surprised to see Joseki waiting for them. Guessing he had been let in via the Uchiha district entrance, she supposed it didn't matter if he knew where Root was based only that he wasn't seen talking to Danzou.

"Elder Joseki," Danzou said tilting his head, "I trust you have reconsidered allowing this Maki to live."

"I told you Danzou. I will not sacrifice my people."

"But she is no longer your people." Danzou said with a shrug. "It is foolish sentiment like that which is what will lead to your downfall. Perhaps mine as well since I cannot move against the jinchuriki without implicating you. While that may hold some appeal to me in the future, it is only a hindrance now. "

Joseki scowled as he said, "Which is why moving against Maki would also cause us problems. She is smart enough to cover her bases and I'm sure if something happens to her. She'll have set up some way to implicate me. She'll come around again."

"As you wish, but I doubt you wished to meet just to tell me to stay away from your people."

"I recognize that I have made a mistake, so I've come to inform you that I have taken steps to find some other way to have the shinobi of the Training Force recalled."

Danzou leaned forward on his cane in interest and said, "Do tell."

"One of the servants in my home is in actuality a long-term spy from Kumo. They are unaware that I've made him one of my puppets so trust the information I've let leak out over the years."

Danzou chuckled amused as he said, "No doubt information that has weakened your enemies. Yet, how does this make up for your blunder. They've known about the Training Force for months."

Joseki scowled but didn't respond to the barb as he answered, "True, but I've let it slip that all these maneuvers are in preparation for an invasion of Kumo."

Danzou inclined his head in respect of the move as he said, "Clever, the Raikage is just impulsive and paranoid enough to believe such a rumor. The question is though, how will he react?"

Joseki shrugged as he replied, "It doesn't truly matter. It will likely cost a few lives, but it'll have to be sneaky enough that we end up blaming each other. That will limit what he can do since his forces are not prepared to engage in a war just yet."

Danzou nodded and added, "It may be prudent of us to try and figure out his move ourselves in order to catch his agents in the act."

"I thought that all you wanted was to end the threat the Training Force poses to your operation going on in the prison."

"It was," Danzou said as close to passionate as he got. "But this move you made has the potential for so much more. Think about it. We catch the Raikage's agent in the act of some sort of sabotage. The Raikage won't be able to pin such a move on an over-eager father this time. Not to mention with the right push the Hyuuga could easily be maneuvered into demanding some sort of retribution. If Tsunade refuses, she loses standing among the clans. But, if she decides to go through with it and demands retribution then that may spark a war with Kumo. That will force them to seek allies most likely being Iwa."

"That would likely mean that Kirigakure would not ally with them though due to that incident around ten years back," Joseki said.

"The Tragedy of Yosuga Pass, many Kiri shinobi still bear a grudge against Iwa for their betrayal there." Danzou said with a curt nod. "I find the irony would be fitting that Gaara and Tsunade would form this Training Force to foster a cooperative spirit between our villages which we could unleash on our enemies. We would have the advantage just from already knowing how to work together."

Joseki didn't look like he enjoyed the idea of actually working with Konoha longer, but in the end having an advantage against Iwa did prove rather tempting. Therefore with a nod of his head he asked, "Then how should we precede? We will not have any idea of what they will target."

"True, but the targets they have to choose from will not be as varied as you fear. Whatever they do, it will have to foster distrust between us. That means it would have to be something that could be pinned solely on a Suna-nin, but have painful consequences for Konoha. I'll have some of my analysts look into it and we'll have a list of possible targets before breakfast is done being served." Raising his cane he said, "If you would like to join me. I would fancy another game of shogi as well."

"I suppose that could be arranged. I'd like to see what your men come up with."

Komachi watched the two men walk off before following behind feeling sick to her stomach. How the two men could see themselves as champions of their villages after what she had just witnessed she couldn't understand. She felt a greater gratitude to Naruto than ever before, now that she was now questioning what she had been trained to believe. She also now viewed herself as Naruto's blade which was pointed at the elder's throat, as she was positive Danzou was unable to even fathom it a possibility that one of his emotionless assassins could begin to question him. It was an oversight that would cost him of that she promised.

 ******************************** *

Nanabi was guided to a stateroom within the warden's mansion. She felt a little nervous as to what the meeting had in store for her since upon arriving she had been ushered off and presented a silken red dress. She had nearly refused, but her curiosity won out, so she had changed into it before being guided to her current location by the warden's number two man Bekko. He remained at the door after opening it and waved her in. Nanabi walked slowly, taking in the wealth on display, before stepping up to Akame. He watched her carefully, but he didn't show any sign of desiring her in a sexual manner. Figuring this meeting would be strictly business. She relaxed, which surprised her slightly. She wasn't sure why she had not given into the curiosity that she felt about sex, but did suppose it had something to do with the fact that any encounter under her current circumstances would just leave her feeling used. And she had experienced that feeling quite enough during her hundred years of imprisonment.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my offer," Akame said guiding her to a chair which he pulled out for her.

Nanabi took the offered seat which he pushed in for her as she responded, "When the master whistles shouldn't his dogs come running."

"Indeed…" Akame said leaving a pregnant pause that Nanabi figured was where she should give her body's name.

Naturally, she had a small problem in that she didn't actually know it and despite Konoha's interrogations departments best efforts her body had never given it. But it did free her enough to say, "Call me Seven."

"Seven," Akame repeated his face not giving away whether he was annoyed or amused. He did let some amusement enter his voice however as he said, "I would think you would tire of being thought of as a number."

The recently minted Seven shrugged before replying, "You could say it is something I'm used to by this point. Besides, my old name and position are meaningless, even if I managed to escape this prison I would not be able to return to Iwa."

"No, I imagine not. They did pin the whole attempted invasion on you didn't they. It's strange though, you are not quite the zealot they portrayed you as. If anything you seem rather pragmatic."

Shrugging Nanabi said, "I'm also sure that they claimed I had convinced a whole battalion of genin to march into Konoha all on my own as well, didn't they?"

"Quite true, I suppose that is why you wish to get out of here alive without being used by anyone." Recognizing that he had paraphrased what she had told Mikoto several days before in the shower she remained silent. Her lack of reaction caused him to say, "You don't seem surprised…"

"That you've bugged the showers. Hardly, I'm actually more surprised that you haven't done the same to our cells."

Akame shook his head pleased as he said, "Incredible, you my dear continue to impress. So your confession in the shower was to what…a way to get Mikoto to open up to you, why?"

Seven smirked as she sat back in her chair after picking up a glass of wine one of Akame's servants had filled. Taking a sip, she answered, "She is the only one that I have yet to figure out. If I'm to achieve my goal, I can't afford any wild cards."

Folding his hands in front of his face as he rested his elbows on the table, Akame asked, "And just what is your goal?"

Smirking Seven said, "What do you mean? You just repeated it to me. A woman like that would be able to smell insincerity. Even now, she has refused to drop her guard around me."

"Don't sell yourself short. No one that approached her up to this point has even gotten her to admit as much as you have. Yet, surely you must realize that your goal is an impossibility. One could say you are already being used."

The human Bijuu inclined her head at his point but she said, "Yet, there are levels. Are there not? For example, the vast majority of those you've recruited to your goal no doubt would be surprised to learn that you in turn answer to someone else."

Akame's lone eye narrowed at her as he said dangerously, "Perhaps. Or if they have, they are at least wise enough not to bring it to my attention."

Seven took another sip of her wine giving the air of someone unafraid as she replied, "I doubt that if I haven't proven myself capable of making this simple of a deduction, then I wouldn't be enjoying such a fine meal this night. If I offend you then please stop me. However, a man in your position is not capable of all this." The kunoichi raised her glass and waved it around the room before continuing, "No, in order to be placed in charge of this prison with the confidence to be left alone and a staff completely loyal to you requires a person in the village with far more power than you. As a result, despite where you sit, the truth is that it is not so far removed from where I am. Both of us have far more to lose if this plot goes poorly than the man pulling your strings."

Despite her words Akame smiled as he shook his head in amazement as he asked, "However did Iwa convince you to take a mission doomed for failure like the one that landed you here?"

"By playing upon the very loyalty that they trained into us, while not having any for us in turn. I have no love for my home village and while you may be using me. Should things go sidewise, I will not allow it to catch me by surprise again."

"And how do you plan to prevent it from impacting you?"

Nanabi held her empty glass out to the side which prompted one of the servants to fill it. Once she was topped off she took another sip before saying, "By earning my right to sit at the dinner table with the other movers and shakers in this grand plan."

Akame sat back before waving to one of the servants who left the room. A moment later he returned followed by others bearing trays of food. Sitting them down on the table, they lifted all the trays at once presenting a banquet that put the one he had hosted for the new recruits to his plan to shame. Unfolding a napkin, the warden placed it in his lap before reaching for a lobster tail. As he did so he simply said, "Welcome to the dinner table. Now let's discuss what I'm going to need you to do."

Seven smiled as she reached for a piece of sushi pleased that she found herself in such a position. Yet whether Kyuubi would benefit or not, the Bijuu had yet to decide. After all, the man before her may be interested to know he had just made a deal with what many humans had considered a demon, and may be willing to help break the seal Kyuubi had placed on her that kept her from accessing all of her Bijuu chakra.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was back with the Training Force and was walking through the woods hoping to meet with the woman that had been missing from his life recently. But sadly his mind was not solely focused on the potential meeting, but instead on what Komachi had revealed upon Kiyomi's modifying the seal that Danzou used to keep his subordinates from spilling his secrets.

For Naruto it was a bit much to wrap his head around. He just couldn't understand how the two men could plot an action that they knew could end in war or how they actually hoped that it did. If he wasn't so disgusted by their actions, he'd have to admit the two elders were crafty and intelligent opponents. Not only had the two men quickly recovered from the debacle of their plan to kill him, but within almost a day's time had come up with a plan that could do all they wanted and more. They had literally come up with a plan in which no matter the outcome they would gain something. If whoever the Raikage sent succeeded then the Suna-Konoha Training Force would likely be disbanded due to the mistrust if would generate, especially if there were casualties.

But what was worse was that Naruto's more seasoned lovers had convinced him that actually foiling the attack would be worse. Komachi had all but confirmed that to be true by explaining that Danzou and Joseki were trying to predict the possible targets a Kumo saboteur would strike. Koharu had explained to him that if the saboteur was captured then both villages would demand Kumo to pay some form of retribution. She had also explained that even if Kumo had tried to disavow the shinobi was on a mission, all Joseki would need to do was produce the spy in his household to confirm that at the very least Kumo was in up to no good.

Naruto had tried to point out that according to Komachi the man had been fed false information regarding the reason for the Training Force. Tsunade had been the one to point out that it wouldn't have mattered. If Joseki was allowing the man to operate in his house knowingly, then it was only because he had used one of the Forbidden Puppet Arts to turn the man into his pawn. Between his two lovers, they had explained that Joseki could literally create a personality loyal to him which at the snap of his fingers could switch the personality back to the loyal Kumo shinobi. It was a tactic Suna would and had used on people to place operatives in vital positions in other countries' governments. It was an effective tactic because even the operatives themselves wouldn't know why they were so ambitious to be placed in positions of power until the man pulling the strings let them. Naruto had asked if there was a way to prove if such a jutsu had been used on the spy. Tsunade said that there was. However, she had been quick to point out that since the man was from Kumo and the tests didn't prove the jutsu had been used, but that there was a possibility it had. It was likely that forces within both Suna and Konoha would jump at the chance to stick it to Kumo.

His lovers had even pointed out that letting the Kumo saboteur get away could also possibly be even worse than catching them. They had said that if the operative were to escape then it would create a boogeyman by which Danzou and Joseki could create distrust between the two villages. Without the hard evidence of an attack or the person behind it, the elders would be able to create whatever narrative they wanted by which to either drive the villages apart or to war with the target of their choice. With enough manufactured evidence, they would be able to cast whoever they wanted into the villain role.

But considering he could feel Yugito heading towards the village the idea of capturing the operative didn't exactly fill him with a sense of relief. He had yet to go to her or use her seal to 'look' in on her. His reason being because he trusted that if she was the operative that Kumo was sending then she would alert him when she could. He believed the fact that she didn't was because she was being escorted to prevent Akatsuki from making another attempt to capture her. He was rather worried at the prospect of having to defuse the current situation while also dealing with a team of Kumo-nin.

Feeling like he was sitting on an exploding tag that was beginning to smoke signaling the coming detonation, he wondered how in the world he was going to stop it. Yet, despite the urgency of the situation he let his concerns get pushed to the back of his mind as he found Ino. She was alone in the clearing and it appeared she was doing her best to ignore his presence as she worked through an exercise. She moved gracefully about the area at times bending in extreme, and to his eyes provocative ways, as if to avoid some unseen attacker. It was something that had evolved from the training sessions that he and his lovers had together. Naruto had suspected that Ino had developed it as a means to fight against opponents like Tsunade and Sakura. A part of him wondered if she had created it as a means to stay competitive with the two women since much like Hinata for a time he suspected that she had feared losing ground in his heart due to a perceived weakness. If so, Naruto wished she could feel the gaping hole in his heart that her pulling away had left. He imagined most people would think him over-exaggerating since he had so many lovers. But to be truthful, Naruto was unable to understand their philosophy. To him, they believed that his heart could only contain so much love for his lovers as if once he hit some number his capacity to feel the emotion was diminished. However to Naruto, it was his heart that simply grew bigger with each new woman. That wasn't to say he felt the same level of intimacy or connection with them, at least in the beginning. But he did feel the same level commitment that he would live and die for each of them. They were his family after all, and he would do anything in his power to make them happy, even let them go.

Ino ended her training by landing near her bag. She bent down rather conservatively bending at her knees as she pulled a bottle of water from it. She stood downing the contents as she kept her back towards him. Finally she turned towards him while she kept her face neutral.

Her complete lack of reaction made him nervous. Something which he expected seeped into his voice as he said, "Thanks for agreeing to meet with me."

"I don't remember agreeing to that," she said her voice not giving away anything she was feeling.

Naruto smiled weakly as he replied, "I think we both know that if you wanted to, you had plenty of time to move somewhere more public."

Again Ino didn't truly react as she crossed her arms across her chest and said, "So talk."

Naruto wasn't sure where to begin now that he was in front of her. "I've missed you," he said earnestly causing a small break to appear in her calm demeanor.

The small flicker of joy that appeared quickly disappeared as she said, "Not enough to actually prevent some Suna-nin from pummeling your face in. It has healed nicely, Sakura's work."

Naruto looked away as he responded, "It wasn't the best of plans, but it worked. The situation was defused and we've made some real progress in preventing further outbreaks of violence."

"Great. So what do you plan to do the next time a situation arises? Let them cut off a limb or worse? Don't you understand it's the rest of us that have to sit back and watch as you recklessly and stupidly put yourself at risk?"

Naruto nodded, but calmly said, "I had it under control Ino. He wasn't a threat to me."

"Then why let him hit you, huh? You could have easily blocked his punches or avoided them completely."

"True," Naruto conceded, "But if he swings and misses then he'd react from embarrassment, no doubt egged on by taunts from Hardliners in both villages. If I block him, then he may react in much the same manner. Taking those hits and not reacting was the best way to get him to calm down."

Ino scoffed before replying, "Nice plan."

"I didn't exactly have a lot of time to think it through Ino. Why are you so mad it wasn't like…"

"Wasn't like what?" Ino said angrily, "Like with Kin where you were going to sacrifice yourself for someone you barely knew."

"I was never in any real dange…"

"You didn't know that," she said cutting him off with a shout as she approached him to stab a finger into his chest, "What happens the next time and the potential disaster isn't just Tsunade mindfucking with us? What then? Are we supposed to just accept that's it's you being you? Then what? What if you can only have either your ambition or us?"

Naruto looked shocked at her question and didn't know how to answer it. While he wanted to say he'd choose his lovers naturally. The idea that he couldn't have both to him seemed almost unrealistic. Stating as much he said, "This isn't a zero sum game Ino. If I stood on the crisp of achieving my ambition but needed to sacrifice one of you, of course I'd refuse to go forward with my dream. I would always be able to try again."

"What if the one being sacrificed was you?" Naruto stopped short of saying he'd pull back and Ino could see as much so said, "You see… why are our lives more important than your dream, but yours not."

"I'm not trying to be reckless, Ino," Naruto countered, "I want to be there at the end with all of you. But I can't stop being me, and I refuse to turn my back on people I can help."

"I-I don't know if I can stand there and watch what happens when you gamble it all only to fail."

"Ino," Naruto said stepping forward but stopped as she stepped back. Looking down at the ground he said, "I understand. Tsunade's begun looking for a cure to the Binding. I'll let her know you're…"

Slap

Naruto stared at her in surprise and he could see that she looked just as shocked for a moment. But then tears began to appear in her eyes as she said softly, "Bastard." She then took off running snatching up the bag containing her training gear. Naruto watched her go unsure what happened since he thought being free of him was exactly what she wanted.

 ******************************** *

Yugito moved quickly and quietly through the Leaf Village. It always had shocked her at how easy it was to infiltrate, since with an easily faked I.D. and a forged signature anyone could enter the village. It was such a stark difference from her village. Naturally though, getting inside the village was easy. Doing so to sabotage it was quite another.

Approaching a fence, she held her hand up and watched as her fingernails grew longer. She slashed along the chain-link fence creating a small gap she could slide through. She easily slipped through the parted fence and moved quietly until she was pressed against a wall of one of the buildings the fence was meant to keep her away from. She crouched down as she scanned the area and pressed up against the wall a little tighter as a shinobi appeared. The man scanned the area intently but with the eye of someone that had been doing so for several hours which became more evident as he yawned. Turning on his heel, he headed away from her keeping to the pattern that he had been using the last several hours that she had been observing him.

She wondered briefly as she detached herself from the wall if the man would have been so lackadaisical in his duties if the food supply he was guarding was for his own village. She somehow expected that the Suna-nin wouldn't be. She ducked into a small gap between two of the warehouses just before another Suna-nin was about to appear having already timed and mapped all of the patrols' patterns. Reaching the end of the buildings, she dropped to a knee again waiting for the next patrol to pass. As she waited it highlighted to her just how far Naruto's ambition had come even as it also pointed out how far it had to go. She doubted the guards on duty even had an inkling of just what a show of trust their being allowed to protect the facility was. After all if they did, they would no doubt be putting more effort into their task.

The fact that they weren't was something the Raikage had planned to exploit. Yugito had been surprised when she opened the envelope, which she had been given in the Raikage's office, had contained Konoha's Food Inspection Facility. The area was a quarantine of sorts through which all of the village's food passed through before going to the various shops that had ordered it. The reason for its existence was naturally to protect foreign agents from crippling the village by tainting a farm's crops or animals with diseases. That was why when Kumo had discovered that Konoha had made it a part of its Training Force exercises. She had been dispatched to infuse some of the already inspected items with a virulent strain of salmonella. The idea was that Konoha would quickly blame Suna for performing shoddily in its duty to protect the facility. There was also the outside chance that some of the most vocal elements within the village would suggest that Suna may have been directly responsible. With the few signs of a break-in that she had left just be a red herring to try and shift the blame. In either case it was expected the Training Force would be disbanded with an even greater potential that the two allies may descend into war.

Yugito wondered briefly why neither Danzou or Joseki hadn't simply used one of their own agents to do what the Raikage wanted her too. But she figured that before things headed completely south both villages would be conducting an investigation into the matter. An investigation, which had the potential to expose one or both men's secret activities to the light of day if the agent they used was caught. She supposed that having a third party be behind it also meant that even if the investigators believed Kumo or one of the other villages had been behind the plot, they would likely never get the answers that would put their suspicions to rest. It really annoyed her that an otherwise great man such as the Raikage could so easily be prodded into doing the bidding of such manipulative bastards as Danzou and Joseki. However, she was forced to admit that A wasn't above playing such games himself as the Hyuuga matter proved although she had only learned the truth due to her being one of Naruto's lovers. Although she believed that his attempt on the Hyuuga was partly due to the example the Raikage's father had set when he had tried to capture Naruto's mother Kushina.

Yugito was pulled away from her thoughts as the patrol she waited for passed by her location. To her eyes as they moved across the building she needed to enter the two shinobi stood a little straighter. She smirked since normally such a thing would throw up a red flag. However, today it simply meant that everything was going according to plan.

The patrol passed by slouching once they were out of sight causing Yugito to run from her spot. Reaching the storage facility, she leapt up onto the wall and scaled to the roof in seconds. Keeping low to the ground, she moved across the rooftop until she came to a skylight. Elongating one of her nails she sliced a small circle into the glass. She then cut the wire running along the inside of the frame before opening the latch that held the window closed. Lifting it slowly, she paused a moment to make sure a second alarm hadn't been triggered before entering the building and slowly lowering the panel behind her. Looking around the office, where the many clerks processed the paperwork generated by the process of making sure the food within was uncontaminated, she wasn't surprised that it appeared no one was guarding the inside of the building. The information she had been given on her target had indicated that although Konoha did apparently trust Suna to watch the outside of the buildings. That trust hadn't been extended to the inside, which was why it should have been completely emptied before it had been locked up. Yugito made her way to the door that opened to the main warehouse, where the food was kept before being shipped to the various merchants that had purchased it.

Upon stepping out onto the platform that encircled the top half of the warehouse, she paused to take in all the cameras so as to not cross any of their fields of vision. However, a small whirling sound attracted her attention. She tried to think of what it could be, but only came up with the idea that the noise sounded like a small object being spun in a circle. Searching for it, she caught sight of a figure on the catwalk with her just as the shadow threw a weighted piece of metal attached to a rope at her. Yugito raised her arm causing the metal end of the johyo to wrap around it.

Matsuri pulled the handle of her weapon back which forced Yugito to her feet and to grab the railing of the platform lest she get pulled over it. "It seems I've been discovered. Konoha must trust you Sand-nin more than our intel states."

Yugito used chakra to grip the platform so she could let go of the railing and growing her nails on her free hand cut the rope binding her arm. "Hey," Matsuri shouted as she stumbled backwards from the sudden release of tension. Yugito leapt from the platform flying towards the Suna-nin on the other side of the warehouse. But, as she was midway through her leap she was hit by a huge gust of wind. She caught a glimpse of Temari as she was rocketed to the warehouse floor, but before she hit the ground, a giant spiderweb of cloth appeared along her trajectory. As soon as she hit it the material, it wrapped around her binding her arms and legs as it began to seal her chakra. When it was finished, she was suspended upside down and looked like an insect that had crossed paths with a spider except her head was uncovered.

Temari and Matsuri stepped into a cone of light from one of few lights that had been left on in the warehouse. A moment later they were joined by a third woman that she had never met, but had felt enter her lover's life. She spun around lazily due to where the cloth holding her was tied to the platform above and caught sight of the security camera that was even now recording her face. Although it hurt her professional pride to be video tapped in such an embarrassing situation. She did take some small solace in knowing she had allowed herself to be defeated. Now with nothing better to do then hang around as it were, she just hoped Naruto could play the current game of human shogi better than the men that had set it in motion.

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi sat back in a high backed and expensive chair in her study while surrounded by dozens of open books.

"Well, it seems my master has decided to pay me a visit."

She opened her eyes and although she hadn't gone anywhere, she saw Nanabi sitting across from her. The rest of the room seemed to fade away to be replaced by an empty blackness as the two Bijuu communicated mentally.

"Must we really start our conversation off with such a hostile tone?" Kiyomi asked, wishing Nanabi was as receptive to repairing their relationship as Yoruichi had been. Granted the circumstances were a bit different with Nanabi being a prisoner and unable to fully access her Bijuu chakra. But Kiyomi had tried to be less arrogant about where the two Bijuu found themselves during the moments when Nanabi would report what she learned of the state of affairs in the prison.

"That depends, are you going to remove the seal that is preventing my transfer to this body from becoming permanent?"

Kiyomi sighed before answering, "Honor our bargain and I will."

"Then I guess you have your answer, sister," Nanabi replied making the word sister sound like an insult.

Something which continued to infuriate Kiyomi to no end, since she had tried to call her fellow Bijuu sister during a previous meeting hoping for a much happier response. Still she refused to be baited so simply said, "Alright on to business then. Have you learned anything worth reporting?"

Nanabi gave a noncommittal shrug as she said, "Not really. That may change as I continue to prove myself. But at the moment it is hard to tell if Akame thinks I have, or if I'm still just one of the pack in his eyes."

"Really," Kiyomi replied arching an eyebrow and letting the pause that followed speak as to what she thought of the seven-tails' reply.

Getting defensive Nanabi said, "What? In case it's escaped your notice as you live in your posh house. I'm a fucking prisoner here. It's not like Akame is going to give me a pat on the head every time I've distinguished myself."

"Perhaps," Kiyomi said her tone still reserved signaling she wasn't exactly buying what Nanabi was selling. "Still I would expect your pride alone would demand you to outperform a bunch of lowly humans. You seem rather unconcerned about them performing so close to your level."

"Well perhaps if you gave me access to my full powers, I'd more easily differentiate myself from the rest of the herd."

"Then what would keep you loyal, sister," Kiyomi replied noticing that the other woman blinked first as they stared at each in the small contest of wills. Fearing what that meant, she said, "I guess I'll try again next week. You know to contact me if you feel anything crucial happens between now and then right?"

Kiyomi didn't exactly expect Nanabi to reply so was surprised as the other Bijuu said, "Wait!" When Kiyomi refocused on her, Nanabi sighed before said, "Akame has asked me to keep an eye on a woman here."

"Why?"

Nanabi shrugged in response. "I don't know. She's strong there is no doubt about that, but her reasons for helping Akame are unknown. I'm getting the feeling that she's operating under her own agenda which is why Akame wants me keeping tabs on her."

"If he doesn't trust her then why allow her participation?" Kiyomi asked aloud not expecting an answer. But trying to think out in the open provided a few ideas of what it couldn't be. "It can't simply come down to strength. If anything, that would make her participation in this rebellion even more foolish. There must be something that is happening behind the scenes that we aren't privy to yet."

"I don't know," Nanabi said as Kiyomi continued to pace as she thought out loud. "As long as we have these seals that cut off our chakra it seems he doesn't need to worry about any threat she may pose. He literally could end the threat she poses with a hand gesture."

"True. Still I feel there must be something more to this."

Nanabi could see Kiyomi was concerned so supplied, "There is one other thing worth mentioning I suppose. Several of the prisoners have stopped appearing at the mess hall."

"Dropouts," Kiyomi said her tone questioning.

"I don't think so," Nanabi answered, "Dropping out means death and although there have been a few of those during the training sessions. The people that have gone missing were some of the better shinobi."

Kiyomi looked at her fellow Bijuu with concern as she said, "I-I had no idea you were in that much danger."

"Really, I'm locked up with a bunch of crazed humans. All of whom are trying to impress the man pulling the strings through violence and intimidation. Where exactly did you think you sent me, a resort?"

"You're right. I'm sorry for not giving the matter the proper amount of thought. Thank you for your efforts."

Nanabi obviously looked surprised by Kiyomi's admission so looking away said with a small waiver, "Shut up. I'm doing this for myself and my freedom."

"I know," Kiyomi said earnestly, "But I'm still grateful. Please continue to do your best. I will see if we can learn what has happened to these missing prisoners. Also, who is this woman you were tasked to watch?"

"Her name is Mikoto." Nanabi noticed Kiyomi stiffen for a moment so asked, "Do you know her?"

"Of her would be more accurate," Kiyomi said after a moment.

"Is she important?"

"To some. I don't count myself among them since she is an Uchiha, but she appears to be a close friend of my previous host."

Nanabi felt the same distaste for the Uchiha as her fellow Bijuu. But she said in defense of the woman, "She doesn't seem to be like any of the other members of that clan that I have faced."

"Nevertheless be careful. We have no idea what her true motives are."

With that Kiyomi ended the connection and the darkness faded to be replaced by her study. She retook her seat and folded her hands in thought processing all that she had learned. She was also keenly aware that Nanabi had been less than truthfully with just how deeply she had infiltrated into Danzou's rebellion. Confident that for the moment Nanabi was simply hedging her bets, Kiyomi hoped that when the time to choose a side came it wouldn't end with her facing her family.

 ******************************* **

"Tsunade this situation is simply unconscionable. Where is the jinchuriki being held?" Danzou said angrily slamming his cane on the table for effect. Tsunade didn't flinch as she stared at the elder feeling a great sense of amusement although she didn't let it reach her face.

Tsunade's amusement faded though as fatigue set in since outside of several breaks the Clan Council had been in session since Yugito had been caught in her attempt to poison the village the night before. "I've already told you that she is being held in an undisclosed location. It wouldn't be that anymore if I told you, now would it?"

Danzou glowered at her and was about to speak but Hiashi beat him to the punch as the Hyuuga elder said, "I can understand your… desire to limit access to this Kumo-nin. Due to the sensitive nature of what she was here to do it would be…unfortunate should something happen to her by an overzealous shinobi. However, we should take the opportunity her capture presents to us with both hands."

"Just so we're clear. What is the opportunity that you believe this give us?" Tsunade watched the Hyuuga carefully as did Hinata, who was standing behind the Hokage acting as her assistant. She saw Danzou continue to glower at her, but she pushed the elder out of her mind since of all the people present she feared Hiashi's reaction the most. All those present knew of how the man's twin brother had died in an effort to prevent Kumo from getting the Byakugan. Although truthfully Hizashi Hyuuga had volunteered for death in order to save his brother's life. Tsunade knew that as a result should the Hyuuga clan head push for either Yugito's death or retaliation against Kumo, she'd be hard pressed to prevent the council from backing him.

The Hyuuga Clan Head wasn't alone either as he had brought all the Hyuuga elders to the council room. The older Hyuugas were standing behind him as was his youngest daughter. The older men were there to lend their influence to the discussion. Tsunade though was more interested in the young girl since she appeared to have a shy interest in whom Tsunade had brought to the meeting to act as counterweight to the elders. Hanabi's gaze shifted past the Hokage to glance up at her sister Hinata, who Tsunade had brought to the council meeting as an assistant. The girl's gaze quickly shifted away and Tsunade felt a small sadness for the younger girl. Mainly since with Hinata's surge in confidence and skill, since becoming one of Naruto's lovers, Tsunade had heard talk that the Hyuuga elders were actually fighting against Hiashi's desire to install Hanabi as Clan Head. Tsunade could imagine that it wasn't easy to see that which she had been groomed her entire life for was slowly slipping from her fingers. The young Hyuuga must also have been taking Hinata's presence at the meeting as just more proof of how far her older sister's stock had risen not only in their clan but the village as a whole.

Tsunade's gaze lifted from Hanabi to Hiashi to see that his demeanor was cool enough to prevent her from getting an accurate read of what the man was feeling. "In all honesty Lady Tsunade, we are well within our rights to react in any way we see fit. This Yugito Ni was captured with a deadly disease which she intended to poison our food supply with. More importantly though is that she is also the host of the Nibi. That means unlike… our last dealings with Kumo, they aren't going to be able to simply deny any wrong doing and force us to make recompense. No, this woman being a jinchuriki means she was sent her with the Raikage's blessing. If we so please we can remove the Nibi from her and find a more suitable host for it. Or, we can ask Suna to aid us in marching on Kumo. This cowardly act is more than enough reason to settle our differences with Kumo once and for all."

Danzou's earlier ire was replaced with grim satisfaction as he said, "Excellently put Lord Hyuuga."

Tsunade grimaced as she quickly said, "You two can't be serious. Yes I agree that what Kumo attempted is without a doubt grounds to start a new round of conflict. But gentlemen please remember that it behooves us to not act rashly. If we aren't careful we could start a Fourth Shinobi War."

"If you lack the spine to properly respond to threats facing our village, then perhaps it is time to elect a new Hokage. You are a fine peacetime leader Tsunade, but in the face of Kumo's unrestrained hostility we need a leader not afraid of the sight of a little blood."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Danzou's dig at her old fear and fought the temptation to cross the room in order to show him just how over her hemophobia she was. Glaring at the elder she said, "It's not the sight of blood that bothers me, Lord Danzou. It's the potential to one day be bathing in it that does."

"Then what would it take, Lady Tsunade, to provoke an adequate response from you?" Tsunade pulled her glare from Danzou to stare sympathetically at Hiashi. That sympathy vanished though as he said, "Perhaps if Naruto were to have been one of the victims of this plot your ire would be more noticeable."

"There were no victims…"

Tsunade's response was cut off by Homura who said, "This time. However, this wasn't the first time this woman was thought responsible for a biological attack on the village. Are you forgetting that incident at the Inuzuka Dog Show? Our pursuit did catch up with her near the Kumo border as she was being attacked by Akatsuki. We found a vial of rabies which matched the strain used at the show."

"True, but we didn't catch up near the border but on the Kumo's side of it, which was why we let the matter drop. Plus it could have belonged to one of the two members of Akatsuki."

"Come now, Lady Hokage," Homura said as if schooling an academy student. "The same woman is connected to similar biological incidents against our village, and you want to pass the blame onto Akatsuki. That is a stretch wouldn't you agree."

"Yes, but what we are discussing is possibly starting a new round of wars. Are we really prepared to do that?"

"Now is the perfect time to strike," Danzou said almost eagerly, "Kumo would be completely alone. Iwa is too busy expanding its Western Border to lend them aid immediately and Kiri is still weak from years of infighting and civil war. With the Training Force already assembled, we could be half-way to Kumo before they could muster an adequate defense."

Tsunade could see several of the clan leaders were contemplating Danzou's words. She could see that Shikaku was analyzing all that he knew about the village in question and was probably already creating potential plans to remove the threat it posed. The others were doing likewise but also measured with the fear and anger that their families could have been harmed by the very food they provided for them. She feared that with those emotions running hot that war may very well be the outcome of the meeting. Naturally she could stop it as Hokage, but it could cost her many of the clans support and without that she might very well lose that position.

But her fears were silenced as the soft voice of Hinata asked, "May I speak please?"

All eyes turned to Hinata, who smiled gently before moving from behind Tsunade when the Hokage signaled her forward. The kunoichi moved to the center of the room and slowly looked around it making eye contact with all those present. Finally after taking a deep breath she said, "I know that as victims of Kumogakure's past plots that we believe that with whatever actions we take here, justice will be on our side. Yet, I urge you to please remember Uncle Hizashi."

"We do," One of the Hyuuga elders said quickly, "That is why we should use this opportunity to avenge him. Lord Hiashi is right; there is no way for Kumo to claim this was not a sanctioned operation without giving up their claim to the kunoichi in custody."

Hiashi nodded in agreement as he said, "Listen to our elder Hinata. You speak of an enemy you do not know."

"With all due respect father, I know of Kumo very well. They have haunted my nightmares for many years as I feared they'd make another attempt and I am painfully aware that it was my weakness that was the cause of Uncle Hizashi's death."

Tsunade watched as a pained look appeared on Hiashi's face for a moment before disappearing behind the calm expression that he normally wore. It was something that surprised the Senju kunoichi since she had long heard how belittling he could be towards Hinata. She wondered if a partial reason for his attitude towards his eldest daughter had something to do with why from such an early age he had been grooming his youngest to succeed him. But one thing was certain, the man was painfully aware of the effect his treatment of his eldest had had on her.

Hinata smiled weakly and sadly as she continued, "However, I can't help but feeling that if we act from our anger at Kumo, justified or not, we would be the ones that invalidate Uncle Hizashi's sacrifice. His actions brought the village from the brink of war. Although I know he did it to save you father, he also acted in Neji's best interest…" She paused as she held a hand up to her heart adding, "As well as mine, and everyone in this room's as well. His death didn't break the chain of hatred between our villages, but it did prevent it from growing stronger. We have a chance to break it by showing mercy to the agent of the Raikage who was only following her Kage's orders."

"Hmph, I see why your father considers you to be weak," Danzou said snidely to which Tsunade noticed a few of the elder Hyuuga's agreed. She noticed thought that one of them did not and although she never much delved into the particulars of who were the powers within each clan she suspected he was the one that had fathered Hiashi and Hizashi. Hiashi also seemed moved by his daughter's words although his reaction was simply a softening of his eyes. They hardened again though as Danzou added, "For that is all your pretty words have displayed a weakness in the face of an enemy who has attacked us. What do you think you could expect if you were at his mercy right now? I'll tell you, he'd pluck your eyes from your head in order to give them to soldiers in his army and use your body to breed shinobi loyal to him complete with the Byakugan."

"Lord Danzou, I ask that you at least address…"Hiashi said beginning to come to his daughter's defense expecting her to wilt from Danzou's venomous words.

However he trailed off as Hinata met Danzou's gaze with her own cooling noticeably as she responded icily, "Perhaps he would at that Elder Danzou. Should I then act in a similarly beastly matter? You may call it weakness. But if this Yugito Ni in turn remembers the kindness we show her causing her to spare a Konoha-nin that she otherwise might not have, then I will take solace in that, as opposed to us acting in a manner that will spawn more hatred, which in turn will have Kumo-nin clamoring for the blood of our kin in retaliation for her death."

"The problem with that however is that it will send the message that the other villages can keep testing us to their hearts content without suffering reprisals," Homura said as he placed a hand on Danzou's shoulder causing him to sit. "While distasteful, the need to inflict pain is our responsibility to bear. We shouldered that pain onto the Hyuuga to preserve the peace nearly fourteen years ago. It has done little to stop Kumo or any of the other villages from testing our resolve to peace time and time again. In this case instead of shouldering it we should in turn inflict it upon Kumo, so that much like a child who holds a lit match, they learn that it is only a matter of time before you burn yourself."

"Gentlemen," Tsunade said taking back control of the meeting now that Hinata's words had cooled some of the anger present, "I am in no way saying we let this incident go unopposed. Only let's handle this matter diplomatically."

"It will be a waste of time," Danzou said dismissively. "All it would afford them is time to bolster their defenses."

Tsume scoffed at the elder before saying, "We shouldn't kid ourselves. The Raikage had to consider the possibility his plan would fail. If so, he has already moved forces to blunt any attack we would make in retaliation. They were probably in place weeks before they even sent her. Shit, for all we know they've been in place since the Training Force first began practicing."

"Very true, Lady Tsume," Shikaku Nara said speaking up, "We did detect several units being moved towards the Hot-Water country border upon the Training Forces setting up camp. The likelihood of catching them unaware is nonexistent. Negotiation does nothing but give us a chance for a peaceful outcome. A battle with Kumo would be costly no matter how we went about it. Should Kiri and Iwa remain neutral it would give them a chance to take advantage of our weakened state after the conflict."

"Very well," Danzou said although his disappointment at the outcome of the meeting was well masked. Thanks to Komachi's report, those that were Naruto's lovers knew just how much the man had been hoping the drums of war would once more begin beating. "But what makes you believe the Raikage will agree to meet at a neutral site such as the Land of Iron."

"Simple, I'm not going to confront him at a neutral site," Tsunade said with a smile, "I'm going to meet him in his very home. He'll agree to such a meeting since I'm sure at the very least he feels some concern with how Yugito is being treated while in our care"

 ********************************

"Oh fuck," Yugito said sounding somewhere in-between pain and pleasure. "I don't think I can take much more."

Naruto smirked as he rubbed a particularly difficult knot from out of the naked woman's shoulders as she laid on her stomach on one of the massage tables he had bought recently. He heard Yuugao scoff causing the man to move his gaze to the Anbu captain sitting on the couch in Koharu's safe house. Naruto arched an eyebrow at her causing the Anbu officer to say, "You two are acting rather carefree considering right now the clan council could be calling for war."

"They won't let it come to that," Naruto said confidently directing his attention back to Yugito.

"Look Naruto, I know you have reason to feel smug considering how well your letting Komachi go went. But, you can't let that go to your head. Sure we had advance notice of what Kumo may have planned but…"

Yugito cut her off as she raised her head from the massage table to say, "Hey I would have let you known sooner, but I was escorted to the border by…"

She in turn was cut off by Naruto with a kiss as he said, "I know. We never doubted you would tell us when you could." Yugito sighed as he moved down her body to begin working her legs after placing more oil on his hands. Looking back at Yuugao he said, "Do I look smug? Because I assure you I'm just as worried as you are. I'm just confident that those attending the meeting will prevent it from getting too out of control. Besides I don't get to shower much attention to my kitten here so should take this time as the opportunity it is to do so."

He focused on Yugito who purred in contentment as hands continued to work their magic. He created a shadow clone when he grabbed some more oil which moved towards the sitting Anbu captain. It held its hand out and adding to the conversation that Naruto and she were just having said, "It seems we are always operating on the edge of disaster. We should take these quiet moments to relax for we don't know what the future is going to bring. Now, how about a massage?"

Yuugao looked at the hand and directed her attention to Yugito and Naruto just as the female blonde reached for a nearby glass of wine. She looked back at the clone saying, "I'm on duty. You may have Hiraishined her and me out of the Interrogation Department, but I'm still responsible for her."

The clone smirked as it looked over at Yugito and said, "I don't think she's going to be problem prisoner. Besides, I'm responsible for both of you."

Yuugao looked up into the pools of blue that were her lover's eyes and from the loving way that he stared at her felt her face grow flush. Taking the offered hand, she allowed the clone to pull her to her feet where she was in turned stripped and soon found herself face down on a table like the Kumo-nin she had been tasked with guarding.

That was how Tsunade and Koharu found them causing the Hokage to say amused, "I doubt any of our fellow Leaf kinsmen would find the idea of Kumo and Konoha as potential friends and allies so hard to believe if they could see you two now."

Yuugao's head shot from the massage table to look at the two women as her eyes grew wide in embarrassment at being caught in such a situation while on duty. However as the Naruto massaging her chuckled and noticing the two women's amused looks relaxed as she said, "I was just taking some advice to enjoy these quiet moments while we can."

"Good advice," Tsunade said sitting down on the couch, "There weren't any to be had in that council meeting."

"That bad," Naruto said as he finished Yugito's massage.

He turned to Tsunade, but Yugito sat up and grabbed his arm saying, "You're not finished are you? There are spots that really need a good deep massage that you haven't even touched yet."

Naruto kissed her lightly before saying, "Sorry, we'll have to save that for our celebration later."

Koharu cautioned him saying, "I wouldn't plan that party just yet. You still have quite a few obstacles to overcome before we can say we have successfully navigated this new hazard."

"Not to mention any new ones that bastard Danzou is busy currently preparing," Tsunade said her agitation at the elder still in full force. "Honestly, how could you work with him and Homura for all those years?"

"It was far easier than I care to admit. The years of war have made us all a shadow of the idealistic youths we used to be. Only Sarutobi really managed to hold onto those ideals, especially after sensei was killed."

Tsunade nodded sadly having experienced much the same and said, "Don't remind me. Once Danzou learned I planned to head to Kumo, he all but offered to help me pack."

Koharu nodded gravely as she said, "It's easy to understand why."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

It was Yugito that answered as she sadly said, "Because the first time a Senju entered Kumo territory he was nearly killed by a couple of vile traitors…"

"And the second time," Tsunade said taking over, "He didn't return at all, but with the Raikage's blessing."

 ********************************

Kin Tsuchi sat down at a table in the small restaurant that she had stumbled across on her way back from the jungles of Southern Tea Country. She pulled out a book and read over the report that she had written beneath the profile of one of the women she had located. However unlike the Bingo Book that Tayuya had used this one contained information on the women in Kanji's harem. She had located a pair of them operating as mercenaries in the jungles of Tea. The woman's name of the profile she was reading was Leona Heidern. She was the adopted daughter of the Ikari mercenaries' leader and had apparently been captured on a mission with her partner as they investigated a girl's disappearance. It was now painful obvious that Kanji had been responsible for all three of the kidnappings.

Kin turned the page to see the picture of the woman's partner who went by the codename Whip. Much as her codename implied she preferred to use them as her primary weapon. She hadn't learned much about either woman since that wasn't her goal. She was simply hoping to provide intel on how they were coping with what they had suffered and to see if they had potential intelligence on some of the women that they were interested in. Fortunately both women had a strong network of support within their mercenary group so seemed to have come to some form of peace with what they had experienced. The two women had even completed their mission by returning the missing girl having located her among the others as the fled Kanji's compound upon his death.

She closed the book as the waitress came with her order and looked at the time as she waited for the courier that would collect it. She noticed a couple of attractive young men staring at her and she imagined they were trying to picture what her face looked like since she had taken to covering her lower half with the grey camouflaged scarf that she wore. She turned enough to eat her meal without giving the mystery away as she in turn imagined them naked since she doubted they would stop their own imaginations with her scarf.

Sex was something that had preoccupied Kin's mind as of late ever since she had left the Leaf Village upon Kanji's death. It was she supposed a natural reaction to some of the fooling around that she and Naruto had done. To be honest, she had grown rather addicted to the pleasure she derived from sucking him off, not to mention what she received in turn when he returned the favor. It had left her with a desire to experience more, but what held her back was the life-long commitment that would come with it. She understood that they were currently looking for a cure for the Binding, but with the three medics in Naruto's harem showing no sign of regret to being bound to him, she doubted finding a cure was a top priority for them.

Therefore at times, she was tempted to find a beautiful stranger and rock his world. But what held her back was that when she did give her virginity to someone, she wanted it to be to someone worthy of it. She suspected she had found that person already, but wasn't sure if she was ready for the commitment that would follow. Although she had to admit that considering she was busy hunting down women of a former rival's harem supposed she was already rather committed.

"Excuse me," a soft cultured voice said cutting into her reverie.

Kin looked down beneath the table to see a large slug sitting on the bench next to her. Recognizing it as a clone of Katsuyu the kunoichi said, "Greetings Lady Katsuyu."

"Good day Kin" the slug responded by lowering her eyestalks. "I know you have likely filed a report in the book but since Milady is likely to just ask would you mind telling me."

Kin shook her head before reporting, "I found three of the women that Anko turned up from the records she confiscated from Kanji's study. Two were mercenaries with the third being a civilian that had captured his fancy. All three have returned to their lives albeit with some emotional scaring. But their families and friends are helping them through it. None of them were aware of how Kanji was controlling them. I'm afraid however that as far as to the three women we are interested in finding went they had no information."

"I see," the slug responded after a moment, "I can understand Milady's desire in Kagura due to their history. But why are you all so determined to find this Momo Hinamori woman and Suiren of Kirigakure?"

Kin shrugged, before saying, "I'm not too sure myself. But I believe Tsunade feels she may become a threat. It was only after the raid that we learned how much Kanji had twisted her to love him. I guess she's afraid that with time and effort she'll come after Naruto in a form of revenge. She did watch as Kiyomi roasted Kanji and she saw Tayuya's face so could locate Naruto from her."

"I suppose I can understand her concern then," Katsuyu said her voice taking on a tone of admiration. "Naruto has always held a special place in her heart. It has only grown stronger now."

"Yeah," Kin said her tone wistful, "It's kind of scary when you think about it."

"Oh…"

Taking the following silence as a curiosity on the slug's part for her to continue she explained, "I mean he's got legends like Tsunade, and Koharu falling for him, has made Bijuu like the Kyuubi and Nibi take on human form to be with him, and seems destined to find more amazing people like that. Yet he doesn't let it go to his head and can even make a nobody like me feel as special as he does them. I mean if he put his mind to it, he really could conquer all the Shinobi villages I bet."

"It seems you are rather keen on him yourself. Why have you not given yourself to him as they have?"

Kin looked over at the two young men that seemed to have found another pretty young woman to focus on. Shrugging she said, "I guess I wanted sometime away from the pleasure to think on it some more."

"Pleasure," Katsuyu said confused.

"Yeah," Kin said with a dreamy look as she remembered some of the encounters. Focusing on the slug she asked, "Doesn't sex feel good for you?"

The slug looked at her strangely asking, "We slugs are hermaphrodites. When we mate we simply exchange sperm to each other before laying the eggs. I became purely female as a result of a mating ritual where my male reproductive organ became too tightly entwined with my mates. Therefore I chewed it off to allow us to separate through a process known as apophallation."

"Wow… that was a bit too much information."

"I see, have you not considered that perhaps your own mating rituals would be repulsive to other species."

Sensing she had insulted the summons Kin said, "Sorry, I just couldn't imagine how painful that was."

"I suppose I understand, but you misunderstand. It wasn't painful at all."

"Oh, I guess if it couldn't feel that, it's no wonder you only mate to reproduce. It probably doesn't feel that good either."

"I…I suppose not," Katsuyu admitted as Kin picked her up and placed her on the book she had prepared.

"Well, please pass my report on to Tsunade," Kin said cheerfully as she placed her money on the table. "I'll see you in a few days to take back the book when Anko has finished going over my written report."

The kunoichi got up from the bench leaving a confused summons behind which disappeared in a puff of smoke before reappearing in the Den's war room with Kin's book. Sliding off of it, the summons began to contemplate if perhaps it had finally been given the answer as to why sex was so important to almost all the vertebrate animal summons that it knew. Sliding into the Harem room of the Den it decided that perhaps it should engage in some research of the mating ritual of humans.

 ******************************** *

Naruto looked down upon his lover and groaned again as she knelt before him working her tits over his shaft. Reaching down, he grabbed one of her nipples giving it a pull causing her to squeal in delight as he said, "Shit, Tsunade, my cock feels incredible sandwiched between your tits."

Tsunade paused as she pressed on the outside of her breasts to squeeze them around his hardness and opening her mouth stuck her tongue out. From the tip, she drooled all over her breasts before beginning to work her naughty pillows up and down again. Naruto sat back on his elbows moaning, "Yeah, that's it."

Tsunade smiled up at him only wearing her usual shirt which was opened to allow her to wrap her breasts around Naruto's manhood. Basking in the pleasure she could see written on his face she asked, "How does it feel to get a tittie fuck from the Hokage?"

"Incredible since she definitely has the tits for the job," Naruto said as he made sure to watch his lover to fully enjoy the experience.

"Flatter," Tsunade replied amused, "I've bet you've said the same thing to Hinata. But your compliment does deserve some sort of reward."

Naruto was about to ask what reward when Tsunade wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock. Feeling her tongue swirling around the tip while his shaft was mashed between the warm marshmallow goodness of her breasts caused Naruto to jerk his hips as he fought against releasing his load. Tsunade could feel he was close so pulling her mouth away as she increased the pace of her bosom said, "Go on Naruto. Cum…cum…"

Naruto still held off for a bit, but finally erupted, hitting Tsunade beneath the chin as he spewed his seed all over her face, tits, and neck. Sagging onto the bed he said, "That felt incredible."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," his lover said after cleaning his dick. Standing she allowed her shirt to fall from her shoulders before saying, "It's good to have you to myself for a while."

"I'm sorry if I…"

"Shh," Tsunade said leaning forward her tits still coated in his essence, "It wasn't a recrimination. I'm just saying I'm glad this trip had afforded me a little one on one time with you, my love."

Naruto kissed her passionately, but before it could progress much further a horn sounded signaling that the cruise they had taken was coming to an end. Naruto sighed as she pulled away and said, "I just wish the circumstances were better."

"They will be someday," Tsunade said turning to head towards the shower and clean up. "On that day maybe you can take me on a cruise to Crescent Moon Island." She paused in her journey to shower to ask, "But why so jumpy? Is it because of how you bungled things with Ino?"

"Did you have to put it so bluntly?"

Tsunade smiled and said, "No, I could have put it sweetly, but the meaning would have been the same."

Naruto chuckled but with limited mirth as he said, "I can understand why she reacted the way she did. I just don't understand how she could think I'd come to any other conclusion. She basically wants me to stop from being me, so why wouldn't I think she wants to be free of the Binding."

"Naruto, she's concerned you're too reckless and she has a point. But that is part of the reason you react so honestly. She just wants to know that you are aware how much pain your death would cause. The truth is, I believe she was shocked to learn just how much she had come to care and cherish you. That was why she slapped you."

"Huh?"

"I know you thought telling her that you were looking into a way to let her go sounded all noble to you. But look at it from her perspective. You have at last count twenty-eight other lovers more than willing to fill the slot she has vacated. With that said, can't you see how she would react so poorly? To her it looked like you were just washing your hands of her since you have plenty of willing lovers."

"But…"

"I know my love," Tsunade said softly, "You still love her, but right now she also needs to understand that asking you to change is just as insensitive. She may wish you were less reckless, but she needs to understand that loving you means that it is a total package, recklessness included." Naruto nodded so smiling she said, "Now I need to clean-up. We're going to have to let the local shinobi authorities know we entered their country using fake travel papers. I think it would be best if when we did so my chest isn't coated in your semen."

 ********************************

Naruto chuckled and leaned back in the bed to close his eyes. When he opened them again he was sitting on his mother's couch in the recreation of her apartment within his seal albeit with pants as opposed to how he was naked in the real world. "N-naruto…honey," his mother said sounding a little flustered in part to what she had just felt as well as the sight of her shirtless son.

Wondering why her face was so red he asked, "Are you okay?"

"F-fine," Kushina replied hoping her son didn't notice how disheveled that she felt she looked. Kushina had been in the middle of berating herself for once more giving into the temptation to stay out of the chakra safe zone Kiyomi had set up for when Naruto was active sexually. Although she hadn't really gotten all that excited from Tsunade's tit job, since even outside of the green light her ability to feel the sensations appeared to be diminished, at the moment she could still feel the slight warmth of where Naruto's seed had landed on the Hokage.

Kushina had felt completely disgusted with herself after the time first time she had given in. The only good thing she had to say about the experience, at least afterwards, was that she learned that she only experienced what the woman with the real Naruto did and that his taking of the woman from behind had allowed her to pretend that it hadn't been her son causing her to feel such pleasure. At least until his lovers had cum and then gave him a double blowjob where she learned that she still experienced what the one that had been with Naruto the longest in a given session felt. Since then and in the few days that had passed Kushina had waged a battle of wills with her libido in which she lost almost as often as she won. While all the while her sexual desires continued to taunt her with the knowledge that if sex with Naruto felt that incredible while being dampened due to the lack of a physical existence, then it was no wonder his lovers were hooked to him physically as well as emotionally.

"Hey mom, are you sure you're okay?" Naruto asked worriedly having gotten in her face while she was distracted.

Reacting on instinct she pushed him back after emitting a surprised squeak. He landed on his ass causing him to say, "Hey, what's gotten into you."

"It's a question of what I want to get into me," her libido supplied quickly causing her to say aloud, "Shut up!"

"Jeez, okay I'm sorry," he said standing, "I'll be on my way."

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I know I'm acting scattered brained. Please forgive me."

Naruto smiled brightly at her causing Kushina's heart to speed up, but whether from motherly affection or from some other aspect of her she wasn't entirely sure. "Of course mom. If I caught you at a bad time I could come back. But you said you wanted to talk to me before we entered Lightning Country."

"R-right," Kushina said quickly hoping to move past her embarrassing behavior, "The reason I wanted to speak you was to ask do you plan to make any moves on the kunoichi of Kumogakure."

Naruto shrugged his own face going red as he was sort of embarrassed to be talking about such things with his mother. He supposed he could understand the reason for her being so flustered due to his arriving so soon after obviously being with Tsunade. However aware that his mom was likely asking as part of her responsibility due to her being his Bijuu he nodded as he said, "If a chance arises I plan to take it. However, I doubt I'll get very many if any. I don't think the Raikage is just going to let me wander around freely. I don't think I'll get any chances to speak freely to a woman while there."

"W-what if words weren't necessary," Kushina said her face growing a similar shade of red as her son's.

"What do you mean?"

"I can make it so that you could… jumpstart a woman's desire for you if you want."

"How?"

Kushina's blush deepened since she had come up with the idea as a result of experiencing sex through one of her son's lovers. Explaining she said, "As you know… Kiyomi experienced sex through your many encounters. I…She reasoned that it was due to the chakra binding that takes places between you and them. Those experiences are also locked away within her original form as memories. I could make it that you would cast a genjutsu on a kunoichi so that she would experience those memories as fantasies which all revolve around you."

"I don't know," Naruto said after a moment, "I've never really been any good a genjutsu."

"That runs in the family I'm afraid," Kushina said with a smile which her son returned. "That's why I would make it an almost automatic response. It would also need to be an eye technique so you'll have to make sure not to use it too overtly. We wouldn't want someone other than the intended receiver to notice."

"Wouldn't she raise a fuss?"

"It would be a split-second change. She might notice something but it would barely even register and she'd likely think she imagined it."

"Let's give it a shot," Naruto said excitedly, "I would hate to think we came all this way and didn't manage to find a way to increase our influence."

Kushina nodded, as she tried to fight down the shivers that accompanied her imaginations running wild with just how her son would put the technique she described to use.

 ******************************** *

Ayame had felt uncomfortable ever since Naruto had left the village. She couldn't exactly place it but felt a part of it was due to how one of her shop attendant friends had brought it to her attention what had happened to the last Senju Hokage that had entered into Kumo. She tried to tell herself to calm down as Naruto had assured her that he would be fine during the date they had the day before he left. She smiled as she thought about how she planned to celebrate his return.

She sighed though as she once more felt a sense of uselessness due to the fact that of all his lovers she was the weakest. It wasn't just in turns of strength that she thought that, but in the scope of his ambition. As she felt when compared to Jinchuriki, Kunoichi, Bijuu, princesses, and even the Hokage, she didn't understand what she really had to offer. She knew Naruto didn't think in those terms but she wished for something more to offer than the occasional bowl of ramen. Even the other civilian within Naruto's harem was contributing more with Tsunami overseeing the remodeling of the Whirling Tides Manor.

She felt a sense of gratitude to the other women since they had allowed her the privilege of being the official face of their relationship with the man they all cared for. Looking up at the clock she saw that it was closing time so moved from around the counter to pull the gate closed. She was reaching up to pull it down when something solid dove past the cloth hanging in front of the shop and hit her in the chest. She fell back slamming into the bar and caught her breath as a dark-haired man began pulling the gate down in her place. He turned the lock and smiling darkly at her said, "Hey Ayame. Miss me?"

"Toshio," she said scared of her former boyfriend as much from the way his eyes were traveling over her as the knife he was wielding. Taking in his appearance which had changed considerably since he was no longer trying to resemble Naruto, she noted that his hair had returned to its natural black color which matched the beard he was now sporting likely to disguise his appearance.

"You do remember? I'm touched," he said stepping further into the ramen bar tapping his knife against his skull in a threatening manner. "I of course remember you and how you dumped me to become a slut for the demon brat." Ayame's eyes narrowed at him for insulting her boyfriend causing him to chuckle as he said. "You don't like that huh? You know you and the demon have been almost directly responsible for all the downturns my life has taken lately. Shit, I haven't gotten laid since we broke up. T-that time at the Manhole doesn't count. Plus your network of shop attendant whores has been tarnishing my name so that lately the only date I've been able to get has been from an overanxious male stalker."

Despite the situation Ayame said, "What's the matter the virgin killer meet his match and lost his own anal virginity?"

"Shut up bitch," Toshio roared, "It was probably due to something that Yamanaka bitch did. She'll get hers eventually too, but right now I'm here for mine."

Ayame grew panicked and was aware that by now Naruto was likely in Kumo so wouldn't be able to come to her rescue. She didn't doubt that he would, but she knew doing so would put everything he had worked for in jeopardy so tried to prevent her fears from reaching him through the mark. She didn't want to be the weak link that caused everything to come crashing down. She turned and tried to run around the ramen bar for the back door but Toshio caught her before she could make it. He pulled her clothes ripping the back of her uniform and exposed her mark to his eyes.

"What the fuck is this? Are you fucking serious you bitch? I'm going to fuck every goddamn hole you have and a few I plan to add and when I'm done I'm going to cut this mark off you and keep it as a souvenir." He threw Ayame to the ground and prepared to follow through on his threat but was stopped as a clawed hand clamped down on his head.

Ayame looked up to see Toshio being lifted off his feet as Kiyomi stood behind him her eyes glowing red as her hair and face took on a more feral appearance . She held him there his legs kicking helplessly as he tried to get the hand to release him. Realizing, he was still holding his knife the man tried to plunge it into her hand, but the Bijuu sent a pulse of her chakra through him causing him to scream in pain as he dropped his knife. "What a sad pathetic creature you are," the Bijuu said coldly. "I believe Naruto told you to keep your distance from Ayame. Unfortunately for you, you decided to disregard his warning when you thought yourself safe due to his being in Kumo."

Still smoking from the chakra that passed through him the would be rapist asked, "Who the fuck are you?"

Kiyomi smiled darkly although only Ayame could see it as she replied, "I'm the demon part when you referred to Naruto as demon brat. I was just thinking I needed to find a body for something I had planned to correct a wrong I committed. I thank you for volunteering." Raising her other hand she cast a barrier around the small shop to subdue the coming screams.

"W-what…" the man managed to say before Kiyomi sent her chakra into him causing him to scream again.

This time however she didn't let up and as she channeled more and more of her chakra into him. Toshio's screams took on a more feminine tone as Ayame watched in confused amazement. Furthermore, his hair began to grow longer and once more took on the blonde coloring that she remembered he had sported as they dated. His eyes although already blue took on the unique coloring that she recognized as Naruto's even as the face became more and more feminine. A fact highlighted as his chest grew and expanded to press against the black shirt that Toshio had been wearing. His hips also grew shapelier and although Ayame had never seen it before she was confident that she was looking at the form Naruto took when using his sexy jutsu. The only thing she felt was missing were the whisker marks on her cheeks.

Kiyomi set the woman down gently who sank to her knees. The woman looked around in confusion before saying, "I…I'm free." Before collapsing forward and was caught by Ayame. The Ramen waitress looked up as the Bijuu asked, "Are you okay?"

Still shaken she nodded causing the Bijuu to smile as she said, "Good, Naruto would never have forgiven me should something bad happen to you while he was in Kumo. You should have called out with your mark sooner."

"I…I…"

"I'm aware you didn't want to be a burden, but Naruto wasn't the only one willing to come to your aid. Don't forget that."

Ayame nodded as she felt tears gather in her eyes. "Thank you." Kiyomi nodded before directing her attention to the woman that Ayame was holding causing the waitress to ask, "What did you do?"

"Correcting a mistake I made in forgetting that just because something was a collection of unstable chakra. That didn't mean it didn't have feelings or dreams of its own."

Ayame looked down at the sleeping woman and wonderef if the Bijuu was referring to the dark aspect of Naruto's personality she had set loose in a bid to escape. If so she wondered how it would react to being given a form, but not one it had been used to or perhaps even wanted.

 ******************************** *

Naruto stared off into the distance as he sat across from half dozen of what he assumed was Kumo's finest. Three of whom were some of the kunoichi that Yugito had told him were quite influential and could aid in his goals. He tried to focus on his ambition but was still somewhat rattled by what he had felt nearly happen to Ayame as he was being escorted to Kumo upon leaving the cruise ship. Glad that his lovers were watching out for each other he planned to find some way to show Kiyomi his appreciation, before returning to the matter at hand.

Tsunade was currently inside the Raikage's office and from her mark he could sense a vague sense of amusement coming from her. He supposed it was due to when the Raikage finally learned what it was she wanted from him for Yugito's release, the man would be stunned by how little she was asking for, or by how much depending on his pride. Confident that for the moment she was safe he concentrated on trying to find a way to get close to one of the kunoichi present. Aware he would likely only have time for one seduction he decided his goal was the woman known as Mabui.

But being a shinobi and aware that a shinobi sometimes would have to choose a secondary target to accomplish if his primary became unattainable, he zeroed in on the blonde known as Samui. She stared at him coolly and considering her dress, he had a hard time imagining that she was as ashamed of her breasts as Yugito claimed. However he was aware enough to realize that just because her clothes flaunted her large assets that didn't mean she liked them. It just meant that she was aware of them enough to recognize that even if it was for a split-second that an enemy lost focus as his lusts got the better of him. It was an opening which could decide the victor in a battle. He had to admit also that even as she stood against the wall opposite of him it was hard for his eyes not to be attracted to her breasts even if she wasn't doing anything in particular to call his attention to them. Her current stance being a prime example, as she stood with one arm wrapped across her torso to hold the other tight against her body. He doubted she was even aware of the seductive visage she presented as her stance caused her breasts to be pushed together and up.

Naruto although looking out of the corner of his eye moved onto the dark-skinned red-head lest he get caught staring. He found her attractive in a tomboy sort of way. Not to say that she wasn't feminine, but something told him the kunoichi considered herself to be one of the guys most of the time. That would present some challenges he imagined, particularly due to his current inability to interact with her outside of the current mission to watch him which she had been given. Her obvious disdain for him as a shinobi of Konoha was also apparent.

To be honest it was something almost all the Kumo shinobi present shared. He turned his head to look at a clock and saw that over three hours had passed since Tsunade had entered the Raikage's office. Naruto took the opportunity his movement afforded him to observe who he considered perhaps to be the senior most shinobi present. He knew the man's name was Darui from the clipped introductions he had received upon finding the Raikage waiting for as they entered the building from which the village leader conduct his business. From the laidback way the man carried himself Naruto imagined he and Kakashi would get along swimmingly. Still from his own experiences with his sensei, Naruto knew the man was also highly proficient. The dark-skinned man also no doubt was observing him as closely as or more so than Naruto was.

A loud crash of wood splintering came from the office causing Naruto to launch to his feet, but he could still feel Tsunade's amusement so relaxed. But also did so since all the present Shinobi had pulled blades or kunai to stop him. He wondered what was going on inside the room, and relaxed somewhat as the Raikage's voice called through a voice box on his secretary Mabui's desk, "I need a new desk brought up from storage."

Mabui who had been crouched on top of her desk as she held a kunai in a ready position reached down to activate the device as she said, "Yes, Lord Raikage."

Darui nodded to the blonde light-skinned man present saying, "Shii, I'll leave getting one to you."

The serious looking blonde nodded, before heading off towards the stairs to fulfill his leader's request.

Naruto relaxed and took his seat causing the Kumo-nin to calm as well. However, Naruto took the opportunity to up his release of enhanced pheromones which he had been doing ever since Tsunade entered the office. He smiled as he noticed a slight blush appearing even on the almost porcelain complexion Samui. Figuring the sudden jolt of adrenaline had only accelerated their effect he sat back to wait for the Kumo-nin he expected to explode first to reach his limit.

Now openly watching his Kumo counterparts, Naruto felt a slight worry as he noticed Darui begin to look towards Mabui as she continued to work behind her desk. He worried if that was a sign that the two of them were together but was somewhat bolstered by her remaining focused on her paperwork. While he was aware she may have been simply trying harder not to let the feeling she may have been experiencing show. Her doing everything she could not to look his way gave Naruto the impression that perhaps they had a relationship that had soured. He hoped that was the case since he never wanted to come between two people who cared for each other.

To his surprise she looked up at him to give him a gentle if cool smile. He smiled back and took it as a good sign when she quickly wetted her lips. Naruto wasn't sure if the other blonde male that had been pacing back and forth noticed Mabui's reaction, but he obviously reached his boiling as he said, "What the hell are you smiling at hotshot?"

Naruto focused on the man named Atsui, who outside of the shinobi Shii that had left; he had figured would be the first to react to the pheromones he had released. The presence of the three kunoichi had made Naruto confident that one of the males would react to his presence in the same vein as animals when a strange male entered another's territory. Aware that one of those males was puffing himself up he knew that now he needed to tread carefully lest he start the international incident they were trying to avoid. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you nervous. I was just wondering if I should consider the Raikage breaking his desk a good sign or a bad one."

As Naruto expected, Atsui didn't react to what he had said so much as what he thought he heard when the man replied, "I'm not nervous. You think I'm scared of you."

"I hope not," Naruto replied hoping he sounded sincere.

"Cool down, Atsui," Samui said as her brother tried to project himself over the sitting Naruto.

"Why should I? We should take their Hokage hostage and make them release Lady Yugito. It is what she deserves for arrogantly strutting into our village and making demands."

"I wouldn't do that," Naruto said calmly.

"Yeah, why's that."

"Two reasons," the blond jinchuriki said while letting a little heat into his voice, "The first is it would upset an already delicate situation, and cause more pain for all those involved then you'd know what to do with. The second is because if you even tried to lay a finger on her, I'd stop you."

"Stop this," Atsui said swinging on the blond before he could even stop himself.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade kept a cool but slightly amused look on her face as the Raikage paced angrily behind his ruined desk. She was glad that she had opted to wear her Hokage robes and hat since she could feel the twin nubs of her nipples rubbing against the bra she was wearing. Quite aware that Naruto's pheromones were even now filling the room despite the closed door she figured that without the robe and extra support the Raikage would know just how excited she was.

As a doctor she had found it fascinating to watch as the Raikage had grown more and more agitated from her lover's pheromones. She had even been aware of the exact moment he first felt their effect as he had paused in midsentence to send a look to the door. Tsunade had just moments before sat a little straighter to present herself as if to tell him that the man she considered an alpha male was nearby. The Raikage had resumed trying to persuade slash threaten her to release Yugito. Her calmness in the face of his growing agitation had only further upset the Kage so that when she rejected an obscene amount of ransom for his jinchuriki the man had snapped slamming his fist into his desk smashing it to pieces.

Aware he was losing his cool he took a moment to calm himself after a halfhearted apology for the outburst. As he steadied his breathing, Tsunade briefly wondered why she wasn't more affected by the airborne chemicals. She decided that it was likely since she had already given herself to Naruto and as such outside of her arousal there was nothing more for them to do to her. She did wonder why she wasn't bothered more by the three women outside the room, but chalked that up to her acceptance that her lover would take more women as his.

After several seconds the Raikage began to make another pitch for the freedom of Yugito to which Tsunade barely paid attention. Studying the Raikage, she couldn't deny that he cared deeply for the shinobi under his command causing her to wonder why it never seemed to be enough to prevent hostilities from erupting between their villages. She figured that at the very least that trait united both of them as she was sure it must be the same for all Kage.

A commotion outside the room caused the Raikage to stare up at the door as he said, "What the hell is going on out there?"

Storming to the door with Tsunade following behind he threw the double doors open and was about to yell. But his shout stopped on his tongue upon seeing Atsui lying on the floor with Naruto pinning him to the ground with a knee in his back and holding a kunai to the back of his neck as several clones prevented the other Kumo shinobi from getting too close to them. "Naruto," Tsunade said sounding stern but was secretly thrilled at her man displaying his dominance of the other, "What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up and rubbed his head with the hand clutching the kunai in embarrassment as he explained, "It wasn't me. This guy tried to coldcock me."

Darui sighed putting his cleaver sword away as he admitted, "Sorry sir, it's true. Maybe the tension of worrying about Lady Yugito is getting to him. We're all feeling it."

"That we are," the Raikage admitted. "Fine, I suppose six shinobi to baby-sit this whelp is a bit of an overkill. Mabui, I trust you can keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir"

"Good, the rest of you are dismissed." The Raikage turned on his heel as Tsunade smirked at her lover and gave him a wink. Naruto smiled as he let the Kumo-nin up saying, "Sorry, no hard feelings." He held out his hand but was blown off as Atsui simply stormed off. The other Kumo-nin left displaying similar degrees of coolness towards him, causing the blond to sigh noisily before the Raikage shut the door to continue his discussion with Tsunade.

 ******************************** *

Mabui approached the blond to apologize for her fellow Kumo-nin saying, "Don't take it personally. Atsui tends to act first and think later."

"Thanks," the blond man said sincerely, "I really hope we can one day become friends with this village."

Mabui could see the truth of his words reflected in his blue eyes which quickly shifted as they became slitted and glowed red before returning to normal. It barely registered to the woman as she suddenly grew light-headed but was steadied by the blond man as he placed a hand on her hip.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she still wobbled slightly from her sudden vertigo as well from the overpowering scent of the man that seemed to fill her with warmth.

"Y-yes," she replied stepping away unaware of the locating and Hiraishin seal Naruto had placed on her stomach which quickly disappeared. Feeling suddenly parched she asked, "Do you want something to drink?"

The Leaf-nin nodded so the kunoichi headed to a nearby room where she prepared tea, coffee, and snacks for the Raikage and whatever guest he was entertaining. As he followed behind her, Mabui tried to calm the jitters she was beginning to feel from the blond's presence even as she walked with an exaggerated sway to her hips.

 ******************************** *

Seven was sitting in her cell as she contemplated what she should do with the information she had become privy to. The past two weeks since her meeting with Akame had been relatively difficult as a result of the combat drills she had been subjected to. Their difficulty stemmed from the large handicaps that Akame would give those who would face her. She knew the reason was that the person she had been paired with for the training sessions was Mikoto. They would often be pitted in combat scenarios where they would have to fend off a large number of attackers while defending an objective. Or they would be the attackers and would need to rely on teamwork to win. By subjecting the two of them to such hellish ordeals, he hoped to exploit the small crack that Mikoto had shown the Bijuu turned woman.

Seven's problem though was that if Akame's intentions were so transparent to her then she believed they must have been to Mikoto as well. Mikoto played along occasional dropping small tidbits of information about herself, but Seven knew it wasn't anything that Akame didn't likely already know. Her reason for doing so was obvious to Seven which was that as long as she knew who Akame was using to spy on her, it would allow the woman a certain amount of freedom as well.

Seven pulled her feet up onto the bed as she pulled her knees into her chest. Wrapping her arms around her knees and despite a particularly tough battle that morning, Seven didn't feel any pain due to her rapid healing. A recent upgrade due to Kiyomi's tampering with her seal to allow her more access to her Bijuu powers. Her fellow Bijuu had appeared in her cell when after a particularly vicious battle with a Mizuki backed Ninja Dropout team in full on Animal Curse Mark Mode had nearly defeated her and Mikoto. The former Chunin had seemed significantly stronger to Seven, but in the end she had still triumphed. However not without sustain quite a few injuries, as a result when Kiyomi had called out to her mentally she had ignored her. Not one to take such lying down, the red-head had appeared in person in the cell to lay into Seven, but upon seeing her fellow Bijuu's bruised state had quickly turned nurturing. Kiyomi had lain down next to her on the bed, and placed a hand over the seal on Seven's stomach. Seven had resisted at first but lulled by her fellow Bijuu's warmth had finally relented. She had quickly fallen asleep as Kiyomi hummed gently and by morning although still appearing bruised most of the pain she had been feeling was gone as was Kiyomi. Seven had examined her seal and although not an expert had easily found the changes as a result of her own attempts to change her seal.

Kiyomi's behavior had Seven feeling guilty for her double dealing. Although the seven-tails had yet to actually betray Kiyomi, she wasn't too deluded to deny she had considered it and had practically established the connections she would need to do it. Now though, she felt trapped by her holding back on her becoming one of Akame's lieutenants since she couldn't exactly come clean two weeks after the fact. Not without destroying the bond that Kiyomi had been trying to repair. Therefore in an attempt to find a way out of her current predicament she was turning to the only person she felt she could, Mikoto.

She looked up from her knees to a small stone beetle on her bed which she had created with the small amount of access to her Bijuu chakra she was able to tap into even with the Chakra Repression Seal on. It had a partner which had made its way to the female Uchiha's room while laying a small sticky string which would connect the two stone objects. The stone beetle on her bed opened its shell indicating that the other one was in use which was followed by Mikoto's voice as she said, "My you are fully of surprises. How could you use such an intricate jutsu while the seal is active?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets," Seven replied with a small smile since despite the blood flowing through the other woman's veins she had found she truly did enjoy her company.

"Really," Mikoto said sounding guarded, "It's not a perk of your becoming a major player in Akame's little game."

Seven frowned even though she had expected the Uchiha to have figured out as much already. Remaining cautious herself since for all she knew Mikoto would sell her out she said, "Let's just say it's a perk given to me from someone on the outside."

A note of surprise did enter Mikoto's voice as she said, "Are you saying you've gotten in with the man behind Akame?"

Seven was surprised by Mikoto's response although she supposed she shouldn't have been. All the same signs that she had found that pointed to an even greater power must have been just as obvious to Mikoto. "No, that player has yet to make his presence known. I get the feeling you already know who it is though."

Mikoto aware she may have given away too much said, "What do you want? I'm guessing that whatever it is you don't want Akame to know otherwise you'd have approached me in the shower. You also don't want the people watching our cells aware of this conversation which is why you're using this clever little trick. But let's get one thing straight I don't trust you."

"I know," Seven said a hint of melancholy entering her voice, "From the start of this whole affair I've been only on my own side. Now…now I may have screwed things up with…well to be honest I'm not sure where we stand. I just want to put an end to this plot before things get even more out of hand."

"You have a line of communication outside of the prison. I take it you didn't tell them about your becoming one of Akame's soldiers."

"She still thinks I'm trying to prove myself."

"Come clean," Mikoto said without hesitation, "Otherwise, you take the chance things will spin outside of your control."

"I-I can't"

"Why?"

"I betrayed her once already. She'd never forgive me for attempting to do it again. Please, I know you don't want this plot to go through."

She didn't know if Mikoto felt sympathy for her or had just picked up on the desperation but after a long pause said, "Tell me what you know."

Seven seized the chance saying, "I take it you've noticed how recently some of the better prisoners have gone missing recently."

"Yeah, I've just figured that they were moved outside of the prison to set up for some second stage of the plan."

"No, they can't, a large force of Suna and Konoha-nin are camping within spitting distance of the prison. They've actually been moved to the lowest level of the prison."

"The punishment section? Why?"

"It's been converted to some sort of lab. A man named Amachi has been working there for months now."

"Amachi, I've never heard of him."

"Neither have I, apparently though he was a prisoner in Sea Country. I get the feeling that Akame's backer pulled some strings to get him released somehow. But why he is here is to reverse engineer Mizuki's curse mark."

"Are they close to doing so?"

"I don't know," Seven replied. "I was only given a quick tour recently. It was more of a welcome to the winning side type of thing. Akame didn't exactly invite me to ask too many questions. When I professed some disbelief that they'd be able to crack the seal formula he assured me that this Amachi has intimate knowledge of the curse seal."

"This woman you're working for on the outside… what is she planning?"

"I'm not sure. I know she intends to stop the rebellion, but thus far she hasn't seen fit to share her plans with me." After a moment Seven added sadly, "Not that I can fault her."

"Alright then we'll find a way to end this from the inside. I'll begin to make a show of opening up to you more and let Akame believe you've gained my trust. It should convince him that you're upholding your end of things. Hopefully he'll let you see more of this lab and let you take a more active role in things. We'll talk more tomorrow."

The stone beetle folded its shell signaling that Mikoto was done speaking. It then began to crumble into dirt which she swept onto the floor. Alone again Seven realized just how sad that fact made her and suddenly wished for the warm presence of her sister again.

 ******************************** *

She was on her knees in a shower and sucking on a dick as if it was the tastiest thing she had ever been given. The man it belonged to leaned his head back to groan, sending a thrill through her body causing her to increase the pace of her bobbing. What also added to her pleasure was the way his eyes automatically sought out hers to watch her please him.

Pulling back she let him out of her mouth with a loud pop and began to tongue the tip of his cock before traveling down his shaft to take one of his balls into her mouth. Fisting his shaft as she sucked on one of his testies causing him to groan again as he said, "Damn Mabui, wherever did you learn to suck cock."

Letting his testicle slide from her mouth she responded, "This is my first time, but I've dreamed of doing this to you for ages."

She took his cock back into her mouth moving back and forth occasionally stopping to run her tongue around the underside of his cock. The man she was pleasing shook his head in pleasure and amusement as he said, "They must have been some explicit dreams." Mabui just moaned in agreement causing the man to groan. Mabui reached up and began to fondle his sack prompting her lover to place his hand on top of her head in an attempt to control the pace of her sucking. It did him little good as she ran her tongue over the tip of his cock and she felt his nuts contract before he began to spew his load into her mouth while shouting, "Ah fuck!" Mabui caught his load with her mouth eagerly and after his orgasm ended leaned back to show him the cum that he had released before closing her mouth. Swallowing, she closed her eyes as she savored the taste, before looking up at him and opening her mouth to show him that it was gone.

Wanting him in her pussy next she was disappointed as the water of the shower turned cold causing her to say, "I think it's time for us to get out of the water Naruto."

Mabui's eyes popped open to see her alarm clock read only an hour later than the last time she had looked having woken from a dream featuring her, Naruto and another blonde woman she didn't recognize. That one had featured him and the blonde having sex in a hotel room only to reveal that they were aware she was awake in the bed next to them. The blonde woman had riled her up to the point where she practically begged for Naruto to join her in her bed to end her sexual torment. The session had then turned into a foursome as they had been joined by a red-head who had been watching from the hall.

Mabui rolled onto her back wondering what was causing her rather explicit dreams. Sitting up in her bed, she felt a slight embarrassment at the uncomfortable reminder of just how sexual her dreams had been as her panties clung to her. Getting out the bed, she hoped a cool shower would calm her body and her lusts so quickly stripped.

Stepping under the cool spray of her shower, she tried to ignore the memories of the dream that the setting inspired. For a moment, she felt an old familiar temptation to call up Darui. However she quickly squashed it down since although they had shared a rather fulfilling sex life. That had been the extent of it and when she had hinted she wanted more he had promptly pulled back. They had still from time to time used each other when one or the other had been in need of relaxation. However, recently Mabui had not been the one to instigate those encounters as she figured if she didn't change her behaviors she wouldn't get different results. Still that didn't mean she hadn't been weak from time to time as the stresses of her job and a general lack of a personal life got to her.

Stepping from the shower and finding that at least for the moment her libido had calmed she decided not to tempt fate by trying to go back to sleep. Getting dressed, she walked through her luxurious apartment which featured a large panoramic window by which she could take in her village. She looked outside on the sleeping village and wondered how she'd kill the couple of hours she had before she needed to head to the Raikage mansion to attend to her duties. She bit her lip fighting the temptation to head to Darui's apartment for some stress relief, and in the end managed to convince herself that doing so wouldn't solve anything but her immediate desires.

However, still feeling restless she left her home and soon found herself overlooking a small rundown hotel in one of the poorest sections of the village. Approaching the group of her fellow Kumo-nin who were quietly observing the building she smiled gently at Jay, a bald dark-skinned man, as he greeted her by saying, "Mabui, I'd have thought you'd have had your fill of these Konoha Bastards. You're likely to be babysitting the one again later."

Mabui frowned since she had found Naruto to be a rather friendly and enjoyable individual. She let the frown disappear as she gently teased, "You'd know a little something about babysitting wouldn't you Jay. Shouldn't you be watching over B or has he slipped from under your noses again?"

Jay chuckled but replied, "Yeah under normal circumstances I'd still be at the Valley of Clouds and Lightning. But Lord Raikage pulled quite a few of the watch teams back to the village. Hope Bee doesn't realize it or else he might go on another of his trips." Directing his gaze to the hotel the man said, "Hard to believe a Kage actually turned down the posh suite we had prepared for her in favor of this dump."

Mabui had found it a little strange as well and briefly felt a twinge between her legs as she wondered if it had something to do with the man that the Hokage was traveling with. Closing her eyes for a moment, she found herself under a desk in some office sucking on the cock of the man sitting at it while another woman spoke to him. Before she could sink too deeply into the fantasy another voice cut into her reverie as it darkly said, "We should take that cow by force and make her tell us where Lady Yugito is. If she refuses we should just unleash B on their village. There isn't anyone capable of stopping him within it anymore.

Mabui focused on Shii and countered, "I wouldn't be so sure. Besides by now the whole world knows the Hokage is here. If any harm comes to her while under the Raikage's protection then it would damage relations with all our potential allies. They included"

"Allies…" Shii said the disbelief he felt at such a term applying to Konoha easy to hear, "They would only be so lucky for us to consider them as allies."

"Don't be so hasty," Mabui cautioned, "Iwa has been busy expanding on their western borders. Eventually they could turn their gaze east and make a play for some of the minor countries along their border. That would all but guarantee Konoha's involvement. Depending on who the Raikage perceives as the bigger threat we could be fighting alongside them to push Iwa back."

"Or we could join them in taking Konoha out," Shii replied bitterly, "It's no less than they deserve for murdering Lord Gashira. We extended a hand in friendship and that Hyuuga bastard cut him down in cold blood."

Mabui nodded in agreement having heard the tale many times herself over the years. She was aware that the Raikage had tried to turn it to his advantage by having the murder's body delivered to Kumo so they could get the Byakugan. But all that had happened before she became his assistant. "Still Shii by now you should know that alliances change and shift with the wind. That is the truth of the shinobi world." Indicating the hotel she added, "That is why the Hokage refused the room we offered her. She knew that we had likely chosen it for the ease by which we could monitor her. By staying here it forced us to scrap all our plans and has afforded her a privacy she wouldn't otherwise enjoy. She even rented the rooms surrounding hers and filled them with shadow clones as an added barrier against us spying. But in the end it's all just part of the game of move and counter-move that we've been playing against them for over a hundred years."

 ******************************** *

"Oh god Naruto, harder," Tsunade moaned as she was pinned against the wall of the shower as her lover pressed himself against her from behind. Reaching up, he cradled the side of her face as he turned it to kiss him. Tsunade didn't need the prompting as her tongue met his as they made out hotly while he pumped away at her insides.

Naruto withdrew from inside of her but before she could complain spun her around to slam her up against the shower wall before quickly filling her once more. Naruto gripped her ass possessively allowing the Hokage to pull her feet from the ground as she wrapped her legs around his hips. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her tit prompting her lover stop as he said, "Tsunade you need to keep it down. It won't do us a whole lot of good to have rented those extra rooms if the entire hotel still knows what we're up too."

Tsunade though didn't truly care as she pulled her torso close to his as she began to suck and nibble on his ear while replying, "S-screw them…It's your fault you know…oh fuck…getting me all excited by those pheromones of yours…it was all I could do not to have you take me as soon as…ahhh…as soon as my meeting with….more…ended." Naruto chuckled prompting his lover to lean back to stare into his eyes as she said seriously and more coherently, "If I'm going to have to go through that again you're going to have to inoculate me."

Naruto smirked already having a good idea what she wanted as he asked, "How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

He groaned as he felt Tsunade flex her cunt around his large needle while she moaned, "By pumping my womb full of the cure for my lust." Naruto began pumping harder as he leaned in to once more engage her tongue in a wet and sloppy kiss. However, she wasn't dissuaded from making her point as the kiss ended as she picked up where she left off. "I mean it," she said while Naruto again paid attention to her breasts, "I'm not leaving this hotel room until I'm satisfied I've received the proper dosage." Tsunade felt her body preparing to ascend into pure bliss once more. She pulled her lover tighter against her and moaned as he began to suck on her neck. Almost a year of lovemaking had made her quite aware that Naruto was nearing his end as well due to his deeper and more penetrating thrusts as he tried to make sure that all of his seed reached her womb. He pulled her hips tightly against his as she felt his heat fluid her insides causing her to nearly scream in pleasure. But despite her earlier insistence that she didn't care she muffled herself by clamping down over his shoulder.

After he was finished filling her with his seed the two remained where they were as they caught their breaths. Finally, Tsunade placed her feet on the floor as Naruto pulled out some of his seed taking the opportunity to slip from her love tunnel. He stepped back but Tsunade quickly sank to her knees and grabbed ahold of his manhood. Naruto looked down as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear before staring up at him. Her honey-brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she said, "The next dose needs to be ingested orally."

With the hot water of the shower running down his back Naruto couldn't help but just close his eyes and relax. That wasn't to say he didn't plan to make her work for her next dosage though as he had a reputation as a marathon man to protect something he suspected Tsunade wanted to turn into a sprint as he felt her begin to deepthroat him. Once more engaged in the epic battle of will and flesh with his lover he wondered about trying to convince Tsunade to take her next dosage as an anal suppository since she had yet to allow him the honor of taking her virginity there.

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi was in her study when her sister Yoruichi entered asking, "Kiyomi… why is there a female version of Naruto in your bedroom?"

"What were you doing in there?" the red-head asked annoyed at being disturbed since she was researching something important as she believed she was beginning to understand the motives of the man moving behind the scenes and why he needed the Rinnegan.

"Looking for you… I should have known you'd be here you always were father's little bookworm. Hey! Don't change the subject."

Kiyomi marked her place in the book before replying, "I wasn't." Although she did have to admit she was buying time to organize her thoughts, "She is… well she was the darkness that I set loose inside of Naruto."

Yoruichi sent a small frown towards the door she had entered. Looking back at her sister she asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Kiyomi shrugged, and answered, "I don't know to be honest." Getting up she moved to a window to look out upon her property as she answered, "In all honesty I probably should have just reabsorbed the chakra I used to create that dark shadow of Naruto. However, it said something to me that showed me that I was acting in a similar vein as Madara Uchiha. I thought of it as just chakra and disregarded that perhaps due to the feelings I had imbued it with that it might be more than the energy I had used to create it."

"Still, that might be true and all…but are you sure it was a good idea. I mean the idea of a dark version of Naruto running around doesn't exactly seem like the best thing we could ask for."

Kiyomi looked away from the window giving her sister a small half-smile. Turning back to look outside as the sun began to rise and banish the shadows she said, "True, perhaps that is why I've made sure to place a seal that is keeping her asleep. However, at times I think we forget that nobody is inherently dark or light. You described her as a dark version of Naruto and perhaps that is an accurate description considering that I wished, when it was merely a shadow, to only see the worst in everything. Yet is Naruto truly only pure goodness who only sees the best."

"I suppose not," Yoruichi admitted.

"Don't forget that Naruto did experience everything that the shadow tried to throw in his face. I didn't create memories for it to experience. I merely focused it so that it took the worst impressions from them. Yet in the end it still yearned for something more."

"What?"

"A desire for happiness. Even as it belittled Kushina, it wanted to be held and loved by her. Naruto still has darkness even with this shade's removal. I guess I'm betting that on her own she'll have light and cast her own shadow."

Yoruichi nodded but asked with some amusement, "So why make it a girl? Especially as a girl in his image…are you hoping for a little threesome fun?"

"Hardly," Kiyomi said although she did receive a quick imagine of what such an encounter may look like.

Her sister saw her cheeks brighten so said teasingly, "Perhaps now, right?"

"Oh be quiet," Kiyomi said getting ahold of herself and feeling annoyed from Yoruichi's obvious amusement. "Such a possibility had not even entered into my thought process."

"Until now"

Kiyomi carried on ignoring her sister's smirk as she said, "Truthfully my reason had to do with The Binding. We know that this technique cannot be used by a woman because it is the semen of the user that corrupts the woman's chakra so that she can be controlled by him. If she does become evil I have no desire to have let loose another Kanji on the world. Yet truthfully I want her to have an identity of her own and not consider herself to be a cheap copy of Naruto."

"So what's to stop her from feeling like she's just a cheap female version of him?"

Kiyomi turned around and smiled as she said, "I imagine there will be some of that. That is another reason why I'm keeping her asleep. I want Naruto here when she awakens because I know he'd help her come to understand she is more than the sum of the memories they share. The rest I'll leave to biology." Upon seeing her sister's confused expression Kiyomi explained, "Come now. You should know exactly what I mean? Our own ways of thinking have changed as a result of these forms we have taken. When it's cold outside don't you yearn for our lover to be present so you can snuggle into him?"

"Well yeah sure but…"

"But what would you have done in the past?"

Yoruichi actually needed to think about it for a moment but answered, "I'd have simply generated some more chakra to keep me warm."

"And what is method is it that generally comes to you first now?" Yoruichi's smile was all the answer that Kiyomi needed as she said, "Exactly. Their paths are now separate and each can head in their own direction. Perhaps someday they'll merge again, but on that day they'll most certainly be two different and complete individuals."

 ******************************** *

Mabui wasn't feeling at her best which she attributed to the lack of sleep she had enjoyed. After leaving the team watching over the motel that the Hokage was staying at she had decided to just go into the office to get ready for the day's events. Having a need to get some papers from the first floor she decided to take the elevator instead of the stairs, which she felt probably showed how rundown she was. Considering the Administration Building had yet to officially open for the day, she knew it was going to be a rough one. The elevator came to a stop on the third floor of the building which was built into the mountain that Kumogakure rested upon. When the doors opened she fought back the urge to frown as Darui was waiting for the elevator car.

"Going up or going down?" he asked in his usual laid back manner although he appeared as worn down as her.

"Down," she answered causing him to step inside the car behind her as she made room.

The doors closed and she looked at his reflection in the polished metal of them. She noticed him checking her out and as a result wasn't surprised as he asked, "Hey, how about later tonight I come by…"

She cut him off though as she quickly dismissed the idea he was about to raise by saying, "We've been down this road, Darui. You're not interested in what I want."

"But it looks like I got what you need. You look like you want to blow off some steam."

Mabui couldn't deny that and looked up at the numbers displayed above the elevators' doors. Wondering why it felt the car was moving so slow she replied, "I'm not the only one, since that's the only time I ever hear from you. Why don't you call up one of your other goodtime gals? I'm sure they'd be more than willing to receive what you have to offer."

Darui shrugged before replying, "Guess, I'm going to have too. I was just hoping I could get with the best before calling the rest."

Despite herself Mabui did flush slightly at the compliment since she had long known about his other friends with benefits so never begrudged him for that. She had been of the same mind for a while herself as she had wanted to concentrate on her career. But now being in her late twenties and probably at the highest point she would achieve had tried to hope for more. She had hoped for it with Darui, but he found the idea to be far removed from what he wanted. She supposed she couldn't blame him though as she had little doubt that any one of the other ladies he would call upon would gladly drop what they were doing to be with him. She was tempted herself which is why she was glad when the doors finally opened allowing her to escape with a quick goodbye as she headed to collect the papers she needed.

 ******************************** *

Naruto could tell it had been a relatively sleepless night for Mabui, just from the many times she had yawned already that morning. He could also tell his pheromones were having the desired effect from the many times she had discreetly tried to look at him and the few times she had been caught blatantly doing so as her mind appeared to be somewhere else. Glad it was just him and her at the moment, he wondered how to best approach her since Tsunade was unsure at how much longer she could drag out the negotiations.

Still, he let the matter slip from him mind for the moment to think about how strange being in the different village felt. A primary example had been the stares that he and Tsunade had received upon their leaving the motel they had stayed at for the night. Naruto chuckled since he had left clones strewn all over the place to prevent Kumo from being able to approach the place in case they needed to return there again. There was still a chance that even if no one approached their rooms, they might simply decide to stay somewhere else just to throw the Kumo-nin watching them for a loop. But back to the stares, almost everyone had stopped what they were doing as Naruto and Tsunade had made their way to Kumo's Administration Building to watch them some fearfully while others appeared merely curious. Having been to Suna many times he found it a little disconcerting. Tsunade had quickly pointed out that by the time he first went to the Sand Village, Konoha and Suna had been allies for years so the villagers and shinobi had seen Leaf Shinobi many times. Due to the history that Kumo and Konoha shared it was very likely that many of the people had never even seen a member of the Leaf in person. She had joked that they were probably wondering where they were hiding their horns and tails.

Naruto chuckled, but at the same time felt a touch of depression since that was one of the greatest cruxes of his ambition and one he had yet to come up with a satisfactory answer too. His lover must have read that her joke struck a little close to home as she gently whispered, "You will…" Naruto smiled at her genuinely almost hearing the, "My Love," that she often used when they were alone.

One thing that had surprised him though was that they hadn't been escorted, although both of them knew that quite a few Kumo-nin were tracking their every move. He guessed the Raikage wanted them to enjoy the illusion that they were welcome in his village. Still they had made the best of it by stopping for breakfast at an outside café on one of the terraces strewn all over the mountain that Kumogakure was founded on.

From there they had made their way to the Raikage's office where they had been met by the man himself on the first floor. He had personally escorted them up, leaving Naruto alone outside with Mabui. Naruto was about to turn his attention back to his seduction of Mabui, but was surprised that she was standing in front of him having moved during his playback of the morning. "I'm sorry what," he asked having the impression she had already asked him something.

"I said I need to take care of something. Would you like me to bring some refreshments when I return?"

"Um…sure some water would be great. Should I come with you? I'm afraid of what would happen if someone comes by while you're gone."

Mabui looked tempted to say yes, but declined as she answered, "Don't worry. The Raikage has left instructions he's not to be disturbed today. Nobody should come up here unless summoned or an emergency happens."

Naruto nodded, but was still a little worried since he could only imagine the scenario if some hot-head showed up and took his being alone as a reason to be upset. Guessing she figured she wouldn't be gone long, he settled in to wait for her return. Yet after around ten minutes, he began to get worried. Closing his eyes, he sensed the mark he had placed on her the day before and found it stationery just around the corner. He frowned wondering what she was up to, since he could tell it wasn't in the small office area where she had prepared the tea for the Kage the day before. Having watched as she prepared the tea, he tried to guess her location and placed her further down the hall in what had been marked record archives.

Using the Hiraishin, that was also a part of the temporary mark, he "looked" in on her. Naruto smiled wolfishly as he saw the woman standing towards the back of the room as she discreetly rubbed her pussy having hiked her skirt up while biting on the knuckle of her index finger to muffle her moans. Having already made sure the area outside the Raikage's office was camera free he teleported appearing in the records room near the door. Mabui didn't notice his entrance as a result of her closed eyes so gasped when he said, "It appears I've caught you at a bad time. Or was it a good one."

He noticed her eyes immediately moved towards the lock of the door missing the privacy seal he had placed on the door as she wondered if she had secured it while smoothing out her clothes. She frowned seeing that it was but wondered if maybe he had hoping to use the leverage of catching her to blackmail her. Trying to bluster her way out of the situation she approached him as she said, "You shouldn't be here. I'll forget…"

"I won't," he replied as she stopped in front of him. Her eyes grew wide as he grabbed the hand she had been using to pleasure herself and holding it up between their faces added, "It would be a crime to forget something so beautiful and sexy." Mabui blushed at the evidence of her arousal that still coated her fingers. Leaning in close to her causing her to get lightheaded as his scent filled her nostrils he added, "Let me finish what you started."

Before she could react his other hand quickly found her pussy which had grown even wetter either from being caught or by whom. He began to rub her dampened panties along her slit causing the woman to moan which he silenced by kissing her. Mabui didn't resist as his tongue ran across her lips looking for entrance which she granted. Deepening the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck even as he pushed her deeper into the room. She heard him fiddling with his pants with his free hand and heard them hit the floor before he hiked up her skirt to press his manhood between her thighs. Mabui regained some of her sense breaking the kiss to pull back enough to try and regain control of the situation. However, before she could, he slid his length along her panties causing her to gasp and her thighs to clamp around his hardness. Feeling the heat coming from his dick, which matched the heat radiating from her core, her potential protest died on the tip of her tongue. Naruto sensed her surrender so slipped her panties to the side and pushed his dick inside her hot and wet tunnel.

Both of them sighed as he entered her fully, but Naruto aware that time was of the essence couldn't savor the moment so began churning her insides. Mabui quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as her right leg rose up to wrap around his hip. She buried her face into the jacket he wore hoping to muffle the sounds of pleasure her throat wanted to give voice too.

Naruto's hands gripped the woman's ass to pull her towards him harder and faster in an effort to bring them both to climax quickly. For Mabui, whose sexual engine had been running hot since the day before, it was a race that finished before it began as she quickly came. Naruto just continued to plow her soaking cunny though her orgasm causing her to experience orgasm after orgasm. Mabui seemed to lose it as she began to moan and pant incoherently while she tried to breathe. Her eyes grew glassy as her tongue hung out of her mouth as she tried to give voice to what she was feeling as she went loose in his arms. She grew taught though a moment later as Naruto jammed his dick fully inside of her and began to cum. She gave out a sound between a moan and a murmur as she began to shake from the warmth being ejected inside of her.

Mabui clung to him as their breathing returned to normal. After several minutes and now that her sexual needs had been sated, looked torn between rejecting what they had done or just basking in the afterglow. At the very least she decided to let him know how great it had been as she said, "That was incredible…"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a somber tone before adding, "It's a shame you're going to forget it for a while."

"Wha…"

Mabui didn't finish her question as Naruto began to whisper instructions to her causing her gaze to go blank as she received them. He pulled away from her as he finished and watched as she began to straighten herself. She'd remember bits and pieces of what they had just shared but she'd strangely not be curious about who she had done it with. At least until Yugito could arrange a reunion where Naruto would have more time to explain everything. He removed the seal he had placed on the room after pulling his pants back up and stepped into the hall after making sure it was empty. Naruto sat down outside the Raikage's office and figured that soon Tsunade would figure out it was alright to advance the plan to the next level.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade had sensed it as Naruto and Mabui moved from outside the door. From the amount of time the two were away she could easily guess what they had been up to not that it was the only way she had of knowing. The Raikage lapsed into silence so she focused back on him and from the way he was glaring at her suspected he was waiting for the answer to the offer he had made. Truthfully since it was the usual list of money, jutsu, or information exchanges, she had stopped listening as she concentrated on her lover's mark and state of emotion. Having picked up on the sense of satisfaction and release he usually exhibit after sex she decided to end the game she had been playing.

"No I don't think that will work for me at all. I can tell you aren't serious about this so maybe we'll try again in a few months."

"Dammit woman," A shouted slamming the palm of his hand down on the desk causing it to creak, "I've offered a king's ransom and yet you still won't return my shinobi. She is a precious member of my village so name your price."

"Is she?" Tsunade asked and leaned forward placing a hand on the Raikage's desk. She didn't smirk, but felt amused as his eyes darted to her cleavage for a moment. He shifted uncomfortable in his seat so she pressed forward saying, "Or is it the Bijuu she carries that is so important to you."

"Both," A said angrily, "What are you driving at?"

"Simple. I don't believe you care for her as much as you say you do.

"How dare…"

"Please, don't throw your self-righteous anger in my face. All you've offered is trinkets that are easily replaceable. You ordered a member of your village to poison members of mine and think you can buy your weapon back. Call me when you're serious about making amends and then we'll talk about returning Yugito back to you. Until then she can enjoy Konoha's hospitality."

Tsunade spun on her heel and began heading towards the door. She paused as the Raikage said, "If you leave this room then Konoha and Kumo will be at war before you cross the threshold."

Tsunade paused, and turned slowly her brown eyes truly furious as she said, "You'd threaten war when we're the ones that nearly suffered from one of your schemes. Don't confuse me with the Third Hokage. You can't bluff and bluster your way into making me back down. We both know that a war would quickly turn against you. The only potential ally you have is Iwa and they're too busy starting fights against the minor countries on their western border. Kiri might help but considering the recent civil war you can't be sure whose side they will come out on. Unless Iwa joins you at which point I'm sure there are many people in Kiri that still remember how they betrayed them making an alliance with either village unlikely."

The Raikage scoffed as he replied, "Are you willing to chance it?"

Despite her reputation as the Legendary Sucker, Tsunade had an excellent poker face which showed none of the concern she felt as she replied, "Are you?"

The two Kages stared each other down in a battle of wills until A looked away first as he asked, "What do you want?"

"For you to put your pride on the line," Tsunade said walking back towards the Raikage. Pulling a sheet of paper from her green jacket she placed it on his desk. A picked it up but she told him what it contained even as he read it saying, "You are going to admit that you ordered Yugito to carry out an attack meant to implicate Konoha's allies the Shinobi of the Sand in an attempt to cause distrust between us. Furthermore, you're also going to admit to the true mission of your Head Ninja during the failed attempt at an alliance thirteen years ago."

"What!? Forget it…that matter was resolved and you even…"

"I'm not negotiating with you on these points," Tsunade said sternly, "I'm telling you. You've gotten away with a lie for all these years and while to you it may be a matter that simply would sting your pride to admit your involvement. To some of the shinobi under my command it has left lasting scars that can perhaps finally fully heal. You claim Yugito is important as more than just a weapon. Is your pride really too much to offer for her return?"

A stared at the paper and read it to make sure it said all that Tsunade had related. After a moment he signed and reaching into his desk applied his seal. Tsunade folded it back up and stuck it in her pocket before saying, "Today you've made a wise decision. One that I'm glad to say has thwarted the plot of two old fossils whose tune you were dancing to."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that your source in Elder Joseki's home has been compromised and leave it at that. He leaked you the false information on why we assembled the Training Force hoping your actions would cause his lies to become truth."

"How do you know this?"

Tsunade simply smiled before turning to leave as she replied, "I can't say just yet. My hope is that you'll take my words to heart and that perhaps my Great Uncle's efforts to forge a partnership between our villages can be realized. By the way, send someone to extract your man in person. Don't just summon him back. Otherwise you may not like how he is returned."

A ignored her warning instead saying, "When will Yugito be returned?"

"I'll send word as soon as Naruto and I leave the village. Thank you for the hospitality."

A just stood to look out on his village as Tsunade left his office. He knew the Hokage would keep her word since with his admission of guilt keeping the jinchuriki would do her more harm than good. The admission would cause him some problems outside of Kumo, but inside his standing wouldn't fall since many would believe he had only admitted his involvement to get Yugito returned. The rest would be attributed as nothing but lies generated by Konoha. Even her capture had been explained as Konoha interfering with a peaceful mission to render aid to a village in Frost Country. His higher ups knew the truth, but many of the rank and file would believe the lies. He wondered briefly if his lieutenants, many of whom were genin during the Hyuuga incident would realize that they had been lied to and what they would think of him if they did.

One of those people entered his office and asked, "Sir, how did the negotiations go?"

"Not very well for me personally I'm afraid, but the Hokage has promised to return Yugito."

"I understand sir," Mabui replied, "She'll likely take a land route for her return to her village. Should I send an escort?"

A nodded, answering, "Yeah, tell them to remain far back though. As a matter of fact, have them report to me. The last thing we need is for another Senju to die in our territory. The last time that happened Konoha nearly ended us during the First Shinobi War."

"As you wish, sir." Mabui said turning to fulfill her orders.

She stopped though as he said, "Also, send word to our man in Joseki's residence that I want him to return. I'll wish to speak with him as soon as he enters the village."

"Are you sure? It will not be easy to get another agent in such a high ranking Suna-nin's home."

A didn't respond so Mabui turned to leave frowning slightly as she felt more cum leak from her, only to be stopped by her panties. When she spoke with the man that had deposited it there, she planned to have a few words with him about being so promiscuous while on duty. She wondered why she couldn't picture his face but simply chalked it up to how tired she was.

 ******************************** *

Yugito had returned to Kumo far quicker than any in the village had expected. The reason being, that before Naruto had even left the village he had Hiraishined her to a safe-house in Hot-Water Country. The very same one where she had been converted to his cause as it turned out. Therefore upon hearing from Katsuyu's clone that she was free to return to her village, she had easily made it in record time. From some of what she heard Tsunade and Naruto hadn't even made it to Lightning's border yet. A part of the reason was that she figured the Hokage wanted to see how A would react if he thought he could move against them without the Kumo kunoichi being used as a hostage. The other Yugito was sure was due to Tsunade's traveling companion and her unrivaled access to him throughout the trip.

Yugito's return had been heartfelt as the Raikage had shed tears as had a few others. She had quickly apologized for her failure and the hardship it had caused, but A had assured her that there was no way for her to know that the alliance between Suna and Konoha had become so close as for her to expect Suna-nin inside such an important facility. Yugito felt a pang of guilt at that, but pushed it away hoping her letting herself get caught might one day lead to a similar close alliance for her home and the other two villages. The mood though had fallen considerable when Mabui had entered the office to inform the Raikage that their man in Suna had died. The Raikage had grown pale as he asked how to which the secretary had informed him that it appeared that an Iwa-nin had tried to break in looking for plans on the Training Force. In his role as a servant their man had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Iwa-nin had also been killed by several Suna-nin that had heard the commotion.

The Raikage though simply collapsed into his chair at the news and whispered softly to himself, "She warned me this would happen."

"Lord Raikage," Yugito had said worriedly.

But the Raikage didn't explain as he stood and tried to smile at her saying, "Yugito, you must be tired from your ordeal. Rest, and we'll see about finding you something to fill your time when you're ready for duty."

"I'm ready now sir."

"I'll be the judge of that." He ushered her out of the office while asking Mabui to stay so they could make preparations for their spy's funeral and to inform his family. About half-way to the door she began to move under her own power instead of being pushed so the Raikage turned to head back to his desk. She turned back just before leaving the office in time to see his shoulders slump as the weight of his position got to him as well as the sadness of needing to bury another of his men.

 ******************************** *

Mabui answered the door of her apartment and smiled upon seeing Yugito standing there although she was surprised since they weren't especially close. "I figured you'd want to spend the night painting the town red."

Yugito smiled as she asked, "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Mabui said stepping to the side and opening her door wider. The Jinchuriki entered and taking in the large apartment said, "It must really pay to be the Raikage's assistant."

Mabui nodded but reply, "It has its perks. But I always thought you enjoyed your small apartment. You certainly could afford a bigger one if you wanted, plus I'm sure quite a few places would offer a discount to Lady Yugito."

"Perhaps, but without someone to share it with all this space would be wasted on me."

"Sometimes it does get lonely I admit," Mabui said as she moved to the kitchen in order to prepare something for her guest. Indicating a chair the white-haired woman said, "Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

Before sitting down Yugito channeled chakra to her seal which had contained her Bijuu but had been modified to act like the mark Naruto placed on his other lovers. She felt him appear behind her so sat on his lap just as Mabui looked up to ask if she was thirsty or hungry again. Seeing Naruto, Mabui pulled a kunai but it slipped from her fingers as Yugito said, "It's time to remember."

Mabui upon hearing the phrase Naruto had given her which when uttered by Yugito would trigger her memory of their encounter looked off blankly as she recalled everything. Focusing on the two blonds she said, "You bastard." Focusing on Yugito, she said, "A…And you, when did he turn you?"

Yugito was sitting sideways on Naruto's lap and looked at her lover with a smile as she said, "When Akatsuki tried to grab me. I've been his lover ever since then."

"L-lover?" Mabui repeated confused, "You mean he's…."

"Oh yes," Yugito said with a large smile, before leaning down and kissing him.

Mabui watched mesmerized before realizing she needed to inform the Raikage. She looked down at the kunai at her feet which she had dropped but she was rooted to the spot. She struggled against the invisible force that held her in place and frowned when Naruto said, "You can't move. It was one of the conditions I placed on you that would trigger when you regained your memories."

"You've set all this up didn't you? For what? Did you want another piece of tail from Kumogakure?"

"Actually, you're the one that set all this in motion," Naruto replied as he stared at Mabui while Yugito continued to place kisses along his neck. "You and the Raikage to be exact, the two of you were so quick to believe the Training Force was assembled to do Kumo harm you very nearly fell right into a trap that could have ended in war."

"Yugito, you traitor. You allowed yourself to be captured."

"Yes," the blonde kunoichi admitted pulling her mouth from Naruto's ear, "But…he knew I was coming even before I could tell him."

"How? The only ones that knew were the Raikage, myself, and…"

"And the man that turned our spy into his puppet and let it leak that Suna and Konoha were conspiring to attack us. Who in turn told the man he was in league with, which was overheard by a woman aligned with us." Yugito said and then began to once more begin planting kisses along his neck.

"Us…"

Yugito sighed as she was forced to answer the questioning tone in her fellow Kumo-nin's voice. "That's right us. Naruto and those of us who have decided to follow him, body and soul."

"He's brainwashed you," Mabui said with a sense of fear that she was next.

Yugito laughed as she looked down on her lover with admiration which was mirrored in his eyes as he looked at her. Mabui could see the feelings the two had for one another and felt a pang of jealousy but quickly fought it back using her anger. Standing the kunoichi approached the other Kumo-nin as she said, "I'll admit at first I was hesitant. But he's shown me over the time I've been with him that he's worthy of my feelings for him which is why I want his dream to become a reality." Coming up behind the other woman she whispered into her ear, "And I know you experienced the reward that comes with joining him."

Mabui shivered as her body tingled from the memories Yugito's words dredged up. Trying to ignore them she asked, "His dream?"

Naruto was the one that answered as he said, "I want to unite our villages in friendship and understanding. Like what we're trying to form with Suna. The Training Force wasn't assembled to destroy Kumo. It was in part to show Suna and Konoha how to work together. The other reason was to prevent a rebellion from erupting in Konoha, although most of its members are unaware of that fact."

Mabui looked surprised before saying, "The Hokage and you are also…" She trailed off upon receiving a nod from him but then said, "I see, so the Hokage…Yugito…me….we're all just pawns in your game."

She was surprised when the Konoha-nin looked hurt by her accusation but he shook his head as he replied, "I can't fault you for thinking that way. However, they've all joined me willingly as I hope you will. I have a connection to this village through Yugito and now you. The last thing I want is to see it hurt."

"Then why did you force the Raikage to lie?"

"I did no such thing." Naruto replied, the confusion in his voice easy to hear, "Besides you know perfectly well he ordered Yugito to…"

"Not that, about the Hyuuga incident. Hiashi Hyuuga killed Lord Gashira to prevent the alliance between our villages from going through. He even concocted some story claiming that our ambassador was trying to kidnap his daughter and even cold-bloodedly sacrificed his twin. You would force my Raikage to shoulder the guilt for such a man in order to free a woman that betrayed him."

Yugito looked hurt at Mabui's words causing Naruto to get up from the chair and comfort his lover. Pulling her into a hug from behind he stared at Mabui from over Yugito's shoulder as he said, "No, I did it for a man named Hizashi Hyuuga at the behest of Hinata Hyuuga."

"What?"

"I'm afraid you're wrong in saying that your Lord Gashira was innocent. He was caught red-handed as it was. Hizashi Hyuuga chose to sacrifice his life for his brother despite the resentment he felt about his son being regulated to the Branch Family. He did it not as his duty to the leader of his clan, but as a brother. However, his death caused a wound within the Hyuuga that nearly tore it apart." Naruto paused to give Mabui time to absorb his statement, as well as due to Yugito spinning his arms to again tease and nibble along his neck and ears. Trying to focus on the other woman he continued, "Your Raikage ordered Hinata's abduction since he orchestrated the whole thing as a way to get his hands on the Byakugan. As a result of Hizashi sacrifice though that plot failed but due to how everything worked out his death was never officially recognized. This is an oversight that could only be corrected by the Raikage admitting to his role."

Despite his story ringing true Mabui said, "I don't believe you. But I don't need to, do I? You've gained this ability to control me, are you going to make me act like a little slut too?"

Yugito turned in her lover's arms and draped an arm over her shoulder to pull Naruto's head towards hers in a deep kiss. When it ended Yugito said, "I've finally gotten a chance to be with my man again. I was hoping to share the experience with you but if you're going to be nasty sleep in this big empty apartment by yourself." Yugito pulled away from her lover before heading towards the door and said, "I'll summon you when I reach my home."

Naruto nodded as Yugito slipped from the apartment and focused on Mabui. Finally he said, "Give me time to prove that my intentions are honorable. If I don't, then I'll let you tell the Raikage the truth about me."

Mabui shrugged as best as her immobile body would allow her before saying, "If it'll help you ease your conscious. But even if you don't keep your word, it doesn't appear I'm in any position to force you to honor any bargains."

"True," Naruto conceded, "But at least then you would be right in thinking of me as a liar and a bastard. I'll prove to you Mabui that a world where Kumo and Konoha can exist peacefully is possible."

Naruto felt a tug from Yugito so quickly gave Mabui some instructions where she would remember everything but could not reveal it to anyone other than Yugito when they were alone. A moment later he disappeared, and despite herself, she wondered what it would have been like if she had taken part in the Konoha and Kumo relations the two blondes that had visited her apartment were no doubt already engaging in.

 ******************************** *

Naturally for Mabui the next day was filled with trying to find ways to circumnavigate the programming Naruto had left with her. Unfortunately the blond apparently had thought of the many loopholes that she could possibly exploit. Truth to be told though, she was surprised at how just self-aware she felt. She'd imagine that a shinobi with Naruto's abilities would at the very least erase the anger she was feeling towards him in an effort to twist her allegiances from Kumo to him. She found though that instead of focusing on anger her mind kept wandering to what it was that he had done to get Yugito to turn.

Now with her insight Mabui found it strange that she hadn't noticed how Yugito had changed since her encounter with Akatsuki, or Naruto as it turned out. Before although highly respected Yugito had seemed standoffish or cold to many except perhaps the Raikage and B. However since her meeting Naruto, Yugito had become more open and friendly even to the point that the Raikage had mentioned it on occasion. He had attributed the change to her near brush with death. Now knowing better Mabui felt the desire to confront the woman, which she decided to do now so informed the Raikage she was breaking for lunch.

She found the woman waiting for her in the lobby of the administration building which was empty due to the people off enjoying their lunch breaks so asked, "Watching me for your Master?"

Yugito gave her a chilly smile but answered, "Hardly, I just figured I'd save you the trip of having to find me. By now you have to know that whatever commands he left in your head are preventing you from talking. It's only natural you'd turn to the one source you have for information."

Mabui frowned at being read so easily, but followed as Yugito turned to leave the building. They walked along one of the paths cut along the side of the mountain silently until she asked, "What else has he done to me?"

"Nothing"

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Yugito said looking at the other kunoichi, "Naruto doesn't enjoy using this aspect of The Binding. He's hoping you'll come around on your own."

"That'll never happen," Mabui said causing Yugito to shrug in reply. Her curiosity got the better of her causing her to ask, "What did he do to seduce you?"

Yugito smiled at her in both amusement and embarrassment as she said, "He used my pride against me. The reason I was missing for a week after my encounter with Akatsuki was because he pumped me full of his chakra which has a rather stimulating effect on women and bet me I couldn't resist him. I took him up on it and lost."

"I see, then he forced you to be silent as well and you've at some point began to…" Yugito began laughing at her causing Mabui to snap, "What? It's the only explanation that makes sense."

Yugito's laugh died down and then said, "You're saying I was behind enemy lines too long and began to identify with him. There may be some truth to that I suppose. I didn't come to love him right after I gave into my lusts after all."

"L-love him?"

Yugito stared at her with a small happy smile as she said, "Yes, I do. This whole ordeal only showed me how much." Mabui remained silent which the blonde took as her asking for an explanation so Yugito continued, "He knew about the plot for a full week before I crossed the border into Fire Country. I wasn't able to contact him due to the escort Lord Raikage assigned to me. When I finally was free to move on my own I had torn myself up in knots worrying that with his ability to sense me closing he'd suspect I was debating to go through with my mission. When I finally could call to him and he appeared he just smiled at me causing me to blab everything. He told me he already knew and that he was glad that the Raikage sent me." Yugito paused to look at the other woman as her smile grew wider, "He never once doubted me. He then laid out the scenarios that they had come up with and let me chose the one we eventually settled on."

"Why?" Mabui asked but seeing she needed to clarify added, "Why would you choose one that would embarrass the Raikage and force him to lie about the Hyuuga incident?"

"Lord A, is a great man. He doesn't even realize that he was what Killer B clung to in order to keep his heart pure enough to tame his jinchuriki. However, he isn't perfect or without blame in how the shinobi world currently is."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying he isn't lying when he admits his involvement."

"You're wrong?"

"Am I," Yugito said stopping on the path and turning towards the woman. "I know you became his assistant after it happened. But why come to me for answers when you could look in your precious records room. We both know the answer to who is lying would be found there."

Mabui looked away first as she replied, "A has never lied to me."

"I don't think he's ever lied to a Kumo-nin directly," Yugito said causing the green-eyed woman to face her again. "He didn't need to. He merely had to lie to Konoha and we all took it as the truth. One thing my time as Naruto's lover has taught me is that it is all too easy to always see ourselves as being the ones in the right. However, that is how those we wrong see themselves as well. If we're going to build a world of true understanding we have to strip away the lies we tell ourselves. Otherwise we'll always claim our acts as just even when it's merely a blatant attempt to add another weapon to our arsenal."

Yugito began to walk away so Mabui called out, "What if I refuse to come around to his way of thinking?"

"Then you can continue to lie to yourself that you are happy with the way the world is. But don't begrudge those of us that strive for something more. Joining Naruto was the first decision I ever truly made for myself. I'm going to see it through to the end."

Mabui watched the woman go before turning and heading back to the office. Coming up to her desk and tempted to enter the records room to get to the bottom of who was telling the truth she was forced to put her plans on hold when she found a young genin waiting for her. She smiled at the young man asking, "Can I help you?"

"I was told to drop these off ma'am," the Youth said handing her the sign out report for the gates to the village.

"Thank you," she said before moving to sit at her desk figuring she'd go through it first before filing it in the Records Room. However she only made it through about half-way before she began to feel a small amount of dread. It only grew as more and more names of Kumo shinobi began to appear, but not ones on missions. The men who were signing out had all recently requested leave for personal reasons. That they would all begin to leave the village perhaps in itself was nothing, but that they did it slowly over the course of the night and day since the Hokage had left did. She was torn between alerting the Raikage and doing nothing. "Shii is watching the Hokage," she thought trying to convince herself that she was simply imagining things, since now that she was aware of a conspiracy she was probably just seeing them everywhere. However remembering how angry Shii had become when he learned what the Hokage had asked of the Raikage. She couldn't help but wonder if he was planning to make it so that the Hokage couldn't spread her lies. Fearing what Shii's foolishness could unleash upon her home. Mabui did the only thing she could and alerted the Raikage. To her surprise as he leapt through the window of his office to stop his subordinate, she found that she was following in his wake.

 ********************************

"There's a least twenty of them Milady. They have all gathered together and are on their way here. I estimate it'll be about three minutes," Katsuyu reported since Tsunade had left several of her summon's clones along the path they had traveled. As a result they were more than aware that the man tasked with guarding their exit from Lightning Country intended to insure they never left.

"Twenty huh," Tsunade said sounding calm despite the concern the number gave her, "That number was always unlucky for us Senju."

Naruto stepped up behind her saying, "You suspected this? That's why we used the cruise to enter the country and are taking our time going back."

Tsunade turned towards her lover as she admitted, "I figured it was always in the cards. The last few times my Great Uncle traveled in these lands it didn't end very well for him. It seems someone wishes for history to repeat itself."

"Say the word and I can have us back to Konoha in…"

"No, better we confront this head-on then to scurry back to Konoha with our tails between our legs," Tsunade said taking her green jacket off.

"Alright, I'll…"

"Do nothing, my love," Tsunade said cutting him off and smiled at the face he made.

"Not going to happen," Naruto said defiantly.

"My Love, please let me take care of this. I want to show you my strength," Tsunade said turning to face her lover.

"I've never questioned your strength," Naruto replied earnestly.

"I know, but the only time you've truly seen me fight. I put on such a miserable display. Please let me do this."

Naruto relented but said, "Fine, but don't bite off more than you can chew. Twenty jounin is a tall order for anyone, even a Senju Princess."

Tsunade smiled turning just as the Kumo-nin began to appear and spotting one of the men that had escorted her to first meet the Raikage said, "Fancy seeing you again. Did I forget something back in Kumo?"

Shii narrowed his eyes as he replied, "Just like your ancestor you're going to regret entering Lightning." Flashing through several handsigns a light began to emanate from Shii temporarily blinding the Hokage. However, she nonetheless managed to avoid being decapitated by a pair of Kumo-nin that launched themselves from behind the glowing man. She was able to do this in thanks to Katsuyu riding on her shoulder and in her smallest form, who having naturally poor eye sight could only truly tell the difference between light and dark. As a result, she could easily see the two dark spots approaching through the light. Warning Tsunade of such, the Hokage ducked beneath the men's blades. Both men surprised at missing were caught unprepared as she retaliated. First, by hitting one man in the chest a blow which sent him flying off until a tree caused him to stop upon his hitting it. The other she grabbed by the wrist squeezing it so that he dropped his sword, she then followed up by grabbing the back of his head and slammed his face into the ground.

She blinked the remaining dots from her eyes in order to see the other eighteen Kumo had assembled in order to challenge her. Tsunade cracked her knuckles before asking, "Who's next?"

A kunoichi decided to take be next as she shouted while charging the Hokage. Naruto watched from a nearby tree as his lover effortlessly slipped through a volley of kunai and shuriken thrown by the other Kumo-nin to advance on the woman. He winced as the yell was cut short as a result of Tsunade catching her with a clothesline that sent the woman's body into the air tumbling end over end. Before her body hit the ground though, Tsunade caught the woman by the ankle and tossed her at another man who had decided to be follow in the kunoichi wake. He gasped audibly when the Kunoichi hit him in the stomach causing him to fold around her.

Shii decided to join in at that point leaping at Tsunade with his hands glowing as he used his medical ninjutsu as a weapon. For a moment Naruto flashed back to the fight with Kabuto, but it was only an instant since Tsunade avoided a swipe at her neck with the chakra scalpel. Her counter unlike with the others so far was hardly devastating as she simply chopped his neck. Shii jumped away and upon landing behind her asked, "What's the matter feeling your age?"

Tsunade smirked not even bothering to look back as instead she focused on the remaining Kumo-nin while replying, "Don't worry, you'll feel it soon enough."

Shii frowned and launched himself at her shouting, "Don't underestimate me."

However mid-way through his jump it became apparent that Shii's body stopped working, at least how he expected it too. The man landed in a heap, and from the way he twitched about Naruto had the impression that his body wasn't moving how his mind was telling it too.

"That should keep you occupied for a while," Tsunade replied before deciding to finish the fight once and for all. Biting her thumb, she pressed her hand to the ground and summoned Katsuyu fully. Smiling from her perch on the slug's head she said, "Let's finish this."

"Yes, milady," the Slug replied before splitting into millions of smaller slugs that spread out over the forest like a tidal wave. The small slugs stuck to all the Kumo shinobi present joining back together and trapping inside the larger slugs that formed as a result. The Kumo-nin tried to resist but soon found themselves drifting off to sleep as the mucus of the slugs induced sleep.

Naruto dropped down and smiled at his lover asking, "Feeling redeemed?"

Tsunade smiled with a nod and allowed Naruto to place her jacket back over her shoulders. She gripped one of his hands causing him to ask, "What now?"

"I don't know," Tsunade admitted, "I suppose we'll have to deliver them to the Raikage."

"That might not be necessary," Katsuyu said in her soft manner, "It appears the Raikage is on his way here, and in a hurry."

 ******************************** *

Mabui stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom as she applied some make-up. Adding lipstick to her lips, she thought back to the week previous when she along with the other shinobi the Raikage had summoned to stop Shii had come across Naruto and Tsunade.

 _The two Konoha-nin were obviously prepared for the encounter to get violent, but the Raikage tried to put them at ease as he said, "I'm glad to see you both unharmed. I assure you that this was not a sanctioned action."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Yes, your man has made that quite clear," Tsunade said pointing towards a tree showing that Shii was still alive and tied to its trunk._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Mabui was aware that Yugito was concealing the concern she felt for the two, but detected a note of anger as she asked, "What should we do with these fools?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Their fates are in the Hokage's hands," the Raikage said. Lowering his head he said, "I ask that you treat this as…"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Don't do it, Lord Raikage," Shii shouted angrily. "Do not shame yourself in front of this thing of Konoha on my account. I knew that my actions could only end with my death, but I won't have your name stained in an attempt to spare me. You already needed to do it once to save Yugito."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The Raikage had looked at his solider and after looking at the others could see it was a sentiment shared by many of his subordinates present. Remembering Tsunade's words in his office about how the lie of the Hyuuga Incident had left lasting scars. He could now see them present among his own forces. By allowing the lie to exist it had cast the victims of his plot as the villains and this in turn had allowed some of his best and brightest to believe they were acting with justice on their side in their attempt to kill the Hokage. Actions that now could and normally would end with their deaths._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The Raikage aware that his silence was what had led to this moment had shocked all those present as he admitted, "Shii you idiot, you're wrong. I was the one that ordered the kidnapping attempt against the Hyuuga."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Shii looked shocked whispering, "No…"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"It's true. Our analysts came to the conclusion that the Third Hokage was desperate to forge alliances and would try to forgo war in almost all instances. Not a hard thing to imagine considering his entire life was spent fighting. That a generation of our children has grown almost to adulthood without knowing the truths of war is due in no small part to his efforts. Therefore, Gashira approached me with a plan to get our hands on the Byakugan using his desires against him. He even took into account how we could turn things in our favor if he failed. What we failed to account for was Hizashi Hyuuga and his love for his brother. Even though we knew that it was not Hiashi that we received, we couldn't call Konoha on their deception lest we take the chance on our own duplicity being uncovered. Therefore, we let the matter drop." The Raikage paused as his shinobi stared at him. He turned to face Tsunade as he asked; "Only it didn't, did it Lady Hokage?" Tsunade didn't respond so he beseeched the kunoichi, "Lady Hokage, please…"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Tsunade turned from him cutting him off as she said, "Lord Raikage, I don't know why you're asking me anything. These men's lives are yours to do with what you want. I suppose I should thank you for the demonstration, it's been ages since I've been able to cut loose like that."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Demonstration," The Raikage repeated with an air of disbelief._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Tsunade didn't stop walking as she called back, "On Kumo pursuit and capture tactics." She looked over her shoulder with a small smile as she added, "Unless, that is you don't feel the need to report this incident. I believe in this case a little white lie might be appropriate as it would be a shame to see such spirited youths have their lives or careers marred by stupid actions." She directed her gaze to Shii who looked down in shame as she added, "Especially since it would mean the lessons learned here today wouldn't spread."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Tsunade turned away causing the Raikage to bow his head towards her in thanks. Mabui's own gaze though was locked solidly on Naruto's back. However she noticed Yugito staring at him also as the woman was the closest one to the leaving Konoha-nin. For a moment Mabui had seen an image of Yugito walking with them as well and suddenly felt a strong desire to chase after them. However, it faded to reveal that Yugito was still standing on the path. When she turned though, there was no mistaking why she wore such a proud smile._

Mabui finished applying her lipstick and stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. She wondered briefly what Naruto would think before stepping out of her bedroom. Walking into her living room, she stood and faced the last place she had seen the young man when he had made his promise to prove himself to her. She then channeled her chakra into the temporary seal that Yugito had revealed to her when she had asked how the jinchuriki would contact her lover. A moment later, Naruto appeared and his eyes widened in surprise as they traveled up and down her body.

She felt emboldened when it became apparent that he liked what he saw, which was her dressed in a green lingerie corset with matching panties and sheer stockings. His eyes stopped drinking in her appearance to meet hers and with a smile he asked, "Not that I complaining, but considering our last conversation why such a warm welcome?"

Mabui smiled shyly not sure what to say, but managed to reply, "Considering you said then that you would prove to me your sincerity I felt it fitting. I'm actually surprised you haven't visited me in order to say that you have."

Naruto looked confused and asked, "What are you talking about? I've been racking my brains all week to come up with a way to prove myself."

Mabui looked shocked as she said, "B-but what… I mean what with happened with Shii and the others and how you spared them."

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Oh that…I didn't have anything to do with that. Tsunade was the one who decided to let the matter drop. To be honest, I think she didn't want me fighting them because I probably wouldn't have been as gentle as she was. They were threatening a woman I loved after all."

"S-she's aligned with you though isn't she?"

"Well yeah," Naruto said with a shrug, "But that doesn't mean I'm behind everything she does. She isn't a machine that I've programed to act a certain way. She just believes in our dream as much as I do." He turned his back towards her and she wondered why at least until he said, "But don't worry. I'll find a way to prove my own intentions are just as honorable."

Mabui realized that he wasn't looking at her due to her misunderstanding his role in what had happened with Shii. As a result, she figured that he thought it probably wasn't proper of him to look at her in her current state of dress. He waved at her without looking back telling her that he'd be back when he thought he had. This time Mabui gave in to the desire to chase after him that she felt, quickly closing the distance and spun him around. He looked worried he had upset her at least until she sealed her lips to his a light kiss. Naruto's arms wrapped around her waist and when the kiss ended he whispered, "I'm not really sure I deserve that."

Mabui smiled gently before answering, "I have it on good authority that you do." She then kissed him again and this time put her desire to be held in the same regard as his other lovers into it. Naruto responded to that desire as the kiss grew more passionate. Their tongues began to dance as they tried to get their faces and bodies even closer together.

Mabui ended the kiss able to practically still feel the connection to him through the thin strand of saliva that connected them. Her eyes grew hooded as her lust began to take over. But before she could once more taste his lips again, Naruto bent over and picked her up in his arms. He looked around the large apartment and not finding what he sought looked down at the woman in his arms. Mabui got the hint and nodded her head in the direction of her bedroom.

Naruto carried her in his arms making her feel safe and needed in a way she hadn't even known how badly she wanted. He placed her down gently on the bed before stepping back to divest himself of his jacket and shirt. Mabui licked her lips as his athletic torso appeared and cooed happily as he joined her on the bed to pick-up where they had left off. She ran her hands over his warm body as they made out heavily. His hands were also busy traveling over her frame as well. She sensed him preparing to end the kiss so surprised him by rolling him onto his back and straddling him. She sat back to stare at him feeling his hardness press against her through the clothes they both still wore and felt that his eyes were simply reflecting the same desire she felt so began to kiss down his body.

She tongued his belly button upon reaching it as she slid down his body before stopping when her face reached his tented pants. Placing a hand on his clothed dick she gave it a squeeze as she said, "It's hard to believe this gave me so much pleasure, but I've never actually seen it." She unbuckled his pants slowly in order to build her excitement. His tented boxers appeared next after she pulled down his zipper and noticing the stain that appeared around the tip said, "It appears I'm not the only one getting excited at the unveiling." She then kissed his tip before sucking his boxer clad dick into her mouth. She made sure to bathe his cockhead with her tongue as she tried to suck the precum from his shorts. When she pulled away Naruto noticed the lipstick mark where her lips had been.

Mabui suddenly pulled his boxers down exposing his cock to her eyes and stared at it in wonder. Kissing the tip again, she then slid her mouth down his length until he hit the back of her throat. Pulling back up, she plunged down again increasing her pace until she was soon working her mouth furiously up and down his raging hard-on. Naruto groaned as he buried both hands in her white hair as he delighted in the blowjob. As she pleased him orally, he slipped his legs out of his pants and once free, spread his legs to give her more room to work.

Naruto felt the urge to cum begin to appear so pulled her mouth from his cock. She tried to resist him having a desire to taste his seed, but Naruto managed to pull her face towards his as he sat up to occupy her mouth with his own. As they kissed, he pulled her corset down to expose her breast and began to pinch and tease one of her nipples. Mabui moaned into his mouth and allowed him to pull her up the bed towards him. He laid her down on her back before moving down her body similarly to how she had to him moments before stopping to bathe her tits in attention. Mabui's hands became entangled in his hair and after several minutes he felt a slight pressure encouraging him to move down.

Naruto took the hint so moved between her legs easily able to see her arousal through the soaked panties. He sucked her pussy through them for a moment eliciting a cry of pleasure from his newest lover. Wanting to drink directly from her nether spring, he pushed her legs up into the air so he could slowly peel her panties away. Once she was free of them, he brought the soaked silken material to his nose and gave them a deep sniff. His dick lurched and he nearly lost control in order to just bury it inside of her. However, he quickly restored his composure and after kissing her thighs on each side buried his face in her cunnie.

As he ate her out, he placed a hand on her pelvis and dragged his fingers through the trimmed stripe of white fur that lead to her pussy. As his tongue probed her insides, his index finger began lightly flicking her clit back and forth causing Mabui to gasp and spread her legs further. Naruto pressed his mouth harder against her folds causing the kunoichi to moan, "Ooooooohhhhhh you're so good at that."

Naruto smiled thinking along the lines of how practice made perfect, but kept his comment to his self. Instead, he began to work his tongue over her clit while burying two fingers inside of her and worked them in and out. Under the onslaught, he quickly brought Mabui to climax and drank down his reward as she came hard.

As she recovered, he laid her on her right side and lifting her left leg began to feed his one-eyed snake into her slick and ready hole after lying behind her. Mabui groaned in post orgasm discomfort as she felt her pussy being spread to accommodate the intruder, but as she became more and more aware she began to work her hips to meet his thrusts. She looked over her shoulder and planted her lips to his tasting herself as they slowly rocked against each other.

As their tongues wrestled against one another, Mabui reached down and alternated between rubbing her pussy and the shaft currently sliding in and out of it. Naruto used the hand holding her leg up to spread her legs further apart as he began to pound her harder and faster. Mabui responded by reaching down further and rubbing his nuts in an effort to get them to shoot their load. Trying to get his seed as deep as possible, he rolled them over onto his back where he used his hands to pull her knees back and used his legs to thrust his cock inside of her as deeply as he could.

"Yes," Mabui began moaning as she pushed against the headboard of her bed to push her body into his thrust. "Oh my gods" she shouted, "keep it up I'm almost there."

"So am I," Naruto said, letting one of her legs go to play with her clit. Mabui tensed immediately and came as soon as her womb was flooded with the warmth of his release.

Naruto clung to her as they basked in the afterglow of their shared release. Naruto rolled them over onto their sides again with his semi-hard cock still buried inside of her. Although the urge to sleep was overpowering she asked, "Naruto, what's the plan for after?"

"After?"

"After you make your ambition a reality."

He pulled her tighter against him and tiredly whispered, "We'll worry about that when we get there I suppose."

Mabui was about to say she meant for him and his other lovers of which she was now including herself, for she feared once his goal was finished he wouldn't need them. But her concerns died on her lips as he kissed her cheek as he added, "I suppose it won't matter though, since so long as I have you and the others in my life any goal we set for ourselves should easily be able to be met." Mabui melted into him after that as she let his warmth lull her into sleep and found herself dreaming of things she had never considered possible before.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Target: Pakura: Part I**

Mabui opened her eyes and couldn't remember that last time that she had woken in such a state of contentment. Sitting up and clutching her covers to her nude frame, she felt disappointed by waking alone. However she was aware that perhaps another of his lovers required his attention. Therefore, she channeled her chakra through the small fox mark on her ankle. She felt her world expand as she began to sense the other women that she was connected to through the young man she had taken as a lover. She felt a measure of joy as she found that he hadn't gone far, but wasn't too sure how to take the fact that he wasn't alone in her living room.

She slipped from her bed and threw a light silk robe on which barely reach down to mid-thigh. She stepped into the living room and found Naruto and Yugito sitting in one of her chairs. Yugito was in her bra and panties as she sat in his naked lap with one of her breasts exposed. They were both facing toward the large panoramic and watching as the sun rose over Kumogakure. Yugito seemed to purr from the light fingering she was enjoying as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Mabui watched them and was surprised to find that she wasn't jealous. She tried to understand why, and figured that it stemmed from the same reason she hadn't been bothered by Darui's other lovers. She supposed there was something to be said about knowing what she was getting into beforehand. She also admitted that it was something of a turn on since to him it just seemed so common place.

But she supposed it was which he proved as he turned his head towards her to say, "I can see why you love this apartment. This view is amazing."

Mabui looked out the window and was surprised at just how impressive the sight was as the sun rose over the mountain casting its light over her home. She wondered how she had never noticed it before. She supposed it was just another thing that she hadn't taken the time to indulge in as she climbed the ranks as a kunoichi.

Yugito smiled as she looked up to see Mabui staring out the window as if seeing the village for the first time. Yugito extracted herself from Naruto's lap taking a moment to lick her juices from the finger her lover had just had buried inside her. She walked towards Mabui and grabbed the woman's hand. Pulling her towards the chair she sat Mabui down on Naruto's lap as she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but well when I felt him in the village I couldn't stay away."

She was about to turn and leave but Naruto pulled her down onto his lap as well. Nestled between his two lovers he said, "There's no need to leave. You can't tell me you're satisfied with that little bit of fooling around."

"I don't want to intrude," Yugito replied as she kept her gaze on Mabui.

"Do you think she's intruding, Mabui?"

Mabui to a certain extent felt that she was, having wanted Naruto to herself that morning. However she shook her head no since she figured much like her, Yugito would find her access to the blond extremely limited when compared to those inside Konoha and even Suna to a certain extent. She felt better about her choice when Naruto smiled at her. The three settled in and watched the sun continue its climb into the morning sky.

Again Mabui couldn't believe that she had lived in her apartment for years without noticing she was privy to such an amazing sight. Her attention was pulled from it as she noticed Yugito's shoulder moving subtly. She followed it down to see the jinchuriki was gently stroking Naruto's cock. Mabui wetted her lips at the sight and then placed her hand over Yugito's. The blonde woman smiled at her as they both began to jerk him off. Naruto sighed in pleasure as he leaned back to enjoy the two women's efforts.

Yugito gasped causing Mabui to wonder why, but she got a hint as she felt Naruto's hand travel over her leg before nesting between them. He began to gently rub the outside of her pussy causing the kunoichi's own actions to become less controlled. Yugito surprised Mabui as she pulled the sash of her robe loose before leaning forward to suck on one of the dark-skinned woman's nipples. Mabui moaned as she felt the kunoichi's tongue begin to trace over her areola and shuddered in pleasure when she bit down on the hardened nub.

Yugito pulled her mouth from Mabui's breast and stood from Naruto's lap. She pulled Mabui up as well as she backed up against the large window. Once Yugito's back touched the window she smiled over Mabui's shoulder at their shared lover. She then reached down to Mabui's waist to pull the woman's robe up over her hips and expose her ass for Naruto's hungry eyes.

Mabui looked over her shoulder to see Naruto closing with her and sighed happily as he pressed his cock up against her pussy. Naruto began to slide inside of her pressing Mabui into Yugito who in turn was pushed up against the glass of the window. Mabui moaned loudly as Naruto began churning about inside her. It grew in volume as Yugito's hand reached down and began to rub her clit as the kunoichi also kissed and licked around her chest and neck. Finally, she zeroed in on her mouth to which Mabui eagerly responded as she felt the woman's tongue enter it.

The kiss was broken though as Naruto stepped back with Mabui and then reached down to pull the woman off her feet. He held her by her legs, and held them open giving Yugito a spectacular view of where they were connected. Mabui's skin darkened from embarrassment as Yugito's eyes devoured her.

The kunoichi jinchuriki licked her lips before sauntering towards them. Upon pressing her body against Mabui's, she leaned in to kiss Naruto over the woman's shoulder as she also fondled one of her breasts.

Mabui watched hungrily out of the corner of her eye and when Yugito pulled back quickly turned her head to capture Naruto's lips herself. She moaned into his mouth as Yugito slowly traced down her body with her tongue in order to zero in on Mabui's breasts. It grew in intensity as Yugito knelt down even further in front of the rutting pair to concentrate her actions around where Naruto and Mabui were connected. Naruto's grunts picked up in intensity as the blonde kunoichi began to fondle his balls while he continued to pound away within Mabui's velvet snatch.

Mabui reached back and grabbed Naruto's head, as she suddenly came, which in turn set Naruto off as he creamed the kunoichi's insides. She sagged in his arms, causing the young man to carry her over to a couch where he set her down. Naruto groaned as he straightened from setting the kunoichi on the couch due to Yugito taking his cock in her mouth once he had slipped free of Mabui's pussy.

Mabui watched as Naruto's hardness quickly returned and despite her recent release moaned as she began to rub her pussy. Yugito pulled her mouth from her lovers love stick and seeing the Raikage assistant's actions smiled as she said, "You can't get enough can you."

Mabui blushed and looked away but quickly looked back as Yugito took a spot between her legs. Kneeling on all fours Yugito said, "Don't worry, I'll lend a hand… or a tongue."

Before Mabui could respond, she moaned as the kunoichi's tongue began probing her depths. Despite being a little uncomfortable at the idea, she nonetheless found herself wrapping her hands up in Yugito's hair. As a result, when the woman pulled away to say to a gawking Naruto, "Hey, don't just stand there," Mabui found herself quickly trying to pull Yugito mouth back towards her pussy.

Naruto climbed onto the couch behind Yugito and gripping her hips asked, "So which hole does my sexy kitten want filled?"

"Mpph mass," Yugito mumbled as she tried to answer against Mabui's gyrating hips.

Naruto inferred what she meant and after rubbing his cockhead against her slippery cunt, pressed it up against her anus. He slid in slowly which prompted Yugito to moan into Mabui's cunt causing the dark-skinned woman toshout, "Yes…keep…keep doing that."

Although neither jinchuriki knew who she was talking to, both decided to do as she asked and continued in their pursuits of pleasure. Under Yugito's talented tongue, Mabui didn't last long and with a shout came coating the other woman's face in her release. Naruto promptly pulled the blonde kunoichi up against his chest so that he could taste Mabui on her lips. Mabui watched glassy eyed as the two jinchuriki rutted against each other on the opposite end of her couch.

She wanted to join them, but her body refused to move so she settled in to watch as Naruto's hand snaked down the kunoichi's body as he began to rub her cunnie while his other hand pinched and pulled one of her nipples. Yugito eyes grew wide after Naruto thrust into her violently, and then paused; leaving Mabui to believe that he was filling her ass with his cum. She screamed a moment later after Naruto pressed on her clit as he triggered her orgasm.

The two stood still as they rode out their releases before Yugito fell forward onto Mabui. She smiled as Yugito hummed contently while the other woman held her in a loose hug. Naruto sat watching his two lovers with a small happy smile. As Mabui watched him in turn, she couldn't help but want to do her part so that his smile never disappeared.

 *******************************

A freshly showered, but still naked Naruto appeared in his apartment as he teleported from Mabui's. He tossed the clothes he had worn to the Kumo kunoichi's home to the side and smiled upon seeing Hinata asleep in his bed. He knelt down to kiss her on the cheek but stopped as she said, "I take it everything went well with your newest lover."

Naruto nodded and sitting down on the bed kissed her gently before answering, "Yes, I can safely say that Mabui is on board. I'm sorry I left you alone last night."

Hinata sat up revealing that she had been sleeping in the nude as the covers fell away. "That's okay. I'm just glad that she has come around."

Naruto shook his head before giving her a kiss. As he pulled away he cupped her cheek to say, "You really are too kind. It's alright to be a little selfish."

Hinata's eyes twinkled with amusement as she replied, "What do you mean? I'm not letting you off the hook. You still owe me a date." Naruto kissed her again and then chuckled as she pouted cutely, "I'm not joking."

"I know princess," Naruto said standing from the bed. "Unfortunately, we'll have to find the time another day. Today's engagement is something we shouldn't miss."

Hinata nodded as she extracted herself from the bed to head towards his bathroom. Naruto's gaze followed the naked beauty until she shut the door behind her. For a moment the blond was tempted to join her, but remembering his words about the day's engagement forced himself towards his closet. Upon opening it, he sighed as he looked upon the black mourning clothes that he had purchased. He truly hoped they would be the last that he needed to buy, but knew that it was a wish that was unlikely to ever come true. As he reached for them, he figured that if there was a silver lining to the funeral he was about to attend it was that it was to honor a man who had long since passed.

 ******************************** *

Hinata kissed Naruto one last time before he disappeared from her room after he dropped her off. She nodded to the shadow clone that was henged as her and sighed after it disappeared. While she truly hadn't minded it when Naruto had left to attend to Mabui, she was somewhat sad that she couldn't attend the funeral for her Uncle with him. Granted it wasn't exactly a date environment, but she knew herself enough to figure she'd get emotional and would have liked it if her boyfriend could stand next to her.

Stepping from her room she nearly ran into Hanabi. Her sister looked surprised like she had been debating knocking on her door for some time. Looking like she had been on the verge of losing her nerve the younger Hyuuga seemed to shrink inside of herself as she said, "Father sent me to alert you that it is nearly time to leave."

"Tha…" Hinata stopped in thanking her sister as she began heading down the hall at a brisk pace. Hinata frowned, fearing that her marked improvement was driving a wedge between them. However she pushed such concerns to the back of her mind as she began to slowly follow in her sister's wake. Upon reaching the main foyer of her family's home she wasn't surprised to find that no one had waited for her.

She didn't mind though as she figured that it would give her some time to think about her place in the clan. She was surprised to learn that upon Tsunade's return from Kumo that many of the elders were now seriously considering going against her father and backing her right to assume leadership of the Hyuuga. Hinata was weary of her new supporters since she believed many of them were simply opportunists hoping to hitch their wagons to her rising star. In the end, she felt they were gambling on who they thought would grant them the most boons for their favor. She had to admit that she must have made a tempting ally since now that she was seventeen she could likely marry one of the elders' sons or grandsons thereby granting their family a line of secession. That, plus the fact that for so long she had been thought of as worthless had left her without any allies upon which to call should she press her claim to rule the clan.

Hinata frowned as she was beginning to understand why her ancestors had created the Branch family in the first place. All the political horse-trading going on behind the scenes could lead to open hostility if she wasn't careful, which was one reason she had kept those trying to align themselves with her at arm's length. Instead of becoming indebted to people looking at her as a way to promote their own self-interests, she intended to rise on her own merits. That and with the support of her family with Naruto. The only other group of people whose support of her claim she welcomed was that of the Branch family. Many of whom, upon hearing how it was her suggestion to the Hokage that had given Tsunade the idea to press for the Raikage to admit his involvement in the incident fourteen years ago, were now openly supporting her claim as heiress. Hinata though was being cautious not to try and use the incident to her political benefit, since she had not been thinking of such things at the time. All she had thought was that it was a way to extract something from the Raikage, for him to retrieve Yugito, without it being too painful to the people of Kumo. That, as well as it's being a way to finally close the book on a painful chapter in her family's story. Strangely to her though, it was her obvious discomfort at the idea of her benefiting from her involvement in the matter that seemed to make the Branch Family so vigorous in their support of her.

Reaching the Hokage mansion, she entered and made her way to the roof so she could lend her voice to the many that would speak kindly of her uncle.

 ********************************

Karin began to make her way down from the roof of the Hokage mansion having decided to show her support for her fellow Harem family member. It was upon stepping outside that she frowned upon seeing Ibiki waiting against one of the stone posts that marked the entrance to the grounds with his arms crossed. She was hoping he was there for someone else but that proved not to be the case as he said, "Rather strange, you attending a funeral service for a man you never met."

Karin paused as she pulled her glasses off and began cleaning them as she replied, "I did it as a sign of respect to the clan he was a member of. I was hardly the only business person attending the service."

Ibiki nodded at her point before saying, "True, you're certainly taking to this new role you've secured for yourself."

"Thank you," Karin said politely, "Now if you can excuse me I have business to attend to."

"I do too, which is why I'm here."

"Can we talk and walk?"

Ibiki nodded and then wasted no time in asking, "I have questions about what went down in Wave when you purchased that hotel."

"You aren't the only one," Karin replied. "I was hoping you'd be able to supply some answers."

"Afraid not," the Head interrogator said gruffly, "Unfortunately although the S. I. N. conglomerate has been extremely forth coming with information. I'm afraid it hasn't given us any ideas as to what was motivating those two that attacked you. They claim they weren't even all that interested in the hotel, but only decided to make the bid since Vega was so insistent. Considering he had achieved some amazing results in the past they thought he knew something they didn't."

Karin frowned as she asked, "Do you buy that?"

"Not really," Ibiki admitted, "Unfortunately due to its very nature as a company, the people I've spoken with might be nothing more than unaware dupes feeding me a company line. But I do get the feeling that at the very least; most of the people at S. I. N are unaware of anything sinister going on."

"Okay so why come to me?"

"I was wondering if you've found anything strange as you've begun renovating the hotel."

"No, I'm afraid not. Although, I will tell Tsunami to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary as she leads the rebuild. If she finds anything I'll let you know."

"Good," Ibiki said and then noticing the former Sound kunoichi was likely processing the information and forming a theory of her own asked, "What are you thinking?"

"It's probably nothing," Karin said after a minute.

"Or it could be something. You've obviously been giving this matter some thought, and I really need a new trail to explore as I'm currently at a dead end."

Karin was hesitant to speak to the man, but in the end figured his chasing down anything about the Wave incident posed no threat to her new life so said, "It's just…I've often wondered if this attempt to purchase the hotel was just a new way to pick up where Gato left off."

"What do you mean?"

Karin gathered her thoughts before saying, "I've been running the numbers, and to be honest I just don't see what his goal was for Wave. He had completely decimated that country, and while his monopoly guaranteed him their business. What good does that do him when they can no longer afford to pay?"

"I never been one for business, but I take it you have an idea."

"Yeah, you take the only thing they have left. You get them to sell you their land on the cheap and then provide them a one way ticket off the island."

"Where does he go from there then?"

Karin shrugged as she admitted, "I don't know. That's where my theory kind of falls flat I admit."

"Perhaps not," Ibiki said as he crossed his arms across his chest in a thinking pose. "I assume you think the problem with your theory is if Gato was working in League with whomever Vega and Balrog are. Then why only use a single missing-nin to deal with the Bridge builder and the shinobi team guarding him?"

Karin nodded, and replied, "Exactly, it doesn't really fly if he had access to such skilled shinobi."

"Unless a third party decided to let Gato loose on Wave and then move in to pick up the pieces after he was done and had moved on. You're right in saying Gato's long term goals for Wave didn't appear to offer much financial benefit to him. But even he didn't have the money to buy a country. His ruining it was merely due to the nature of where he set up his monopoly. After Kakashi's mission to Wave and Gato's death, we never bothered to look into how he built his empire. It may just be time to start. Thank you; you've given me a good deal to think about."

Karin smiled as she said, "I'm glad I could help."

Ibiki inclined his head and then surprised her by saying, "You should know that my original reason for searching you out was to inform you that if you are still interested that I've recommended you for reservist status within Konoha's shinobi system." Karin couldn't keep the surprise from her face, causing the scarred man to say, "It's a position where if an emergency situation is called, you would be called upon to help defend the village. It's something that is usual made up of retired Shinobi or Kunoichi. I've recommended you in part due to the bravery that you showed in Wave when you helped the genin assigned to protect you."

"I'm not sure what to say, but thank you."

"You're thanks are not necessary. If you're interested then meet with a man named Ebisu, who coincidentally is also the sensei of the genin you helped."

Karin smiled as she said she would. She began to walk away from Ibiki as he headed off to his department, but Koharu called out to her saying, "Ah, Karin please hold on a moment." The red-head stopped smiling towards the elder who said as other people that attended the funeral passed them, "I wanted to say how pleased it made me to see a representative of our business community pay tribute to one of the heroes of the village."

"Don't mention it," Karin said as she and elder began walking away together. Once they were sure they were alone she said, "Did you already know Ibiki had nominated me as a reservist?"

Koharu smiled as she answered, "Of course. We thought it would be a nice surprise. He did it as soon as he had read the report on what happened in Wave. It shouldn't interfere with your other duties. People are only called up during times of war." Karin nodded, but appeared lost in thought prompting the elder to ask, "Is something wrong?"

"Ibiki just stirred up some memories about what went down in Wave. That's all."

"What about precisely?"

Karin frowned and bit her lip as she was hesitant to bring it up since Naruto had promised to keep an eye on the situation. However she feared he was looking through the prism of his fondness for the genin she was having doubts about. Finally she said, "Do you know anything about a genin named Udon?"

"Why?" Koharu said sounding a little defensive.

Although surprised at the elder's reaction Karin carried on saying, "I don't have any proof or anything…but there is something about him that I don't trust. As they escorted me to Wave he appeared extremely competent. But it didn't exactly translate into skill during combat, at least that's how it seemed during the fight with those missing-nin that worked at S. I. N."

Koharu looked ahead as she replied, "Sadly such things often can be said for many shinobi. One never knows how one will react when faced against a superior opponent."

"That might be," Karin said after a long pause. "But what if he's somehow connected to Root? I mean keeping an agent close to the grandson of a Hokage would make influencing him easier should Konohamaru follow in the Third's footsteps."

"True, but Udon was placed on Konohamaru's team mainly due to his being the grandson of Homura. I imagine if I have started a family one of my grandchildren would have found their way on that team as well. It's a way to foster close ties among the teams."

"I guess maybe I was just imagining things then," Karin said after a moment. Although her tone said that perhaps she wasn't exactly convinced she was wrong about Udon. "Well, I should get back to the office."

Koharu watched as Karin took a separate path and although she couldn't see her teammate turning his grandson into the human machines that Danzou preferred. The seed that her old teammate would use his grandson to guide and influence a future Hokage had been planted. As she began heading to her official home as Elder of Konoha, she began to wonder if Karin's fears might not be so farfetched as she first believed. She had read the report including how Udon had been thrown into Konohamaru by Balrog thus taking both of them out of the fight. If she was reading Karin's concerns correctly then perhaps Udon hadn't been as incapacitated as the report indicated. Koharu felt a chill pass through her at the thought since that would have meant the genin had been willing to sacrifice both Karin and his teammate Moegi.

But for what reason she couldn't exactly say until she realized that that if having influence with a future Hokage was the goal, then there was no better way to ensure a tight bond between a future Hokage and a potential advisor then for them to survive a common trauma. And the death of a teammate was just one such hardship that too often united the shinobi of Konoha. Koharu stopped cold in her tracks as she thought, "That's what happened to us after all."

The thought was a sobering one as she recalled how after her sensei Tobirama Senju had died, how Hiruzen had turned to his teammates for advice and promoted them to Elders. It was that shared pain that also at times had allowed Homura, Danzou, and herself to sometimes go against the Third's better instincts when dealing with enemies of the village as they would remind him of the pain that had been inflicted upon the people of Konoha. Something he was all too aware of due to the loss of their shared teacher. In the end despite her attempts to convince Karin that she was jumping at shadows, Koharu was beginning to fear that at the very least Homura was coaching his grandson to try and have history repeat itself.

 ******************************** *

After the memorial, Hinata found herself heading to the third training ground where the Memorial Stone was. She stopped as she saw her cousin standing there watching as a mason carved his father's name into the stone. Hinata was about to turn when Neji said, "I'm told I should thank you for this."

"No," Hinata said softly, "It is we that owe your Father the thanks. I'm just glad we could finally acknowledge his sacrifice."

Neji turned to face his cousin and gave her a small cryptic smile. After a moment he said, "You've certainly grown Hinata. It seems that your sister has reason to look over her shoulder." Hinata moved forward past her cousin watching as the mason continued in his task. Neji wasn't surprised that she didn't respond so added, "The strange thing is I never pictured you as all that desirous of the Clan Head position."

Hinata looked at her cousin out of the corner of her eye before saying, "I've come to believe that I can do the most good in the position."

"That is a belief more and more people are beginning to share." Hinata looked over in surprise to see her cousin wearing a tight grin. She felt her face redden slightly as Neji said, "I imagine Naruto believes this as well."

"Um…well…um…"

Neji was amused by his cousin's sudden embarrassment. Pressing a theory he had been developing he said, "I figured you'd be rather heartbroken when you learned he was dating the Ramen waitress." Hinata began to pale slightly as she began to suspect that Neji was aware that she and Naruto were more than just friends. The Branch family member continued, "He became quite popular for a time after all. Yet there didn't to be a whole lot of fallout when he settled. I suppose that make sense since they were play dates. But I wouldn't imagine that you would be playing."

Hinata didn't know what to say, but figured that she should have known her cousin whose eyes were unmatched within the clan would be able to see that which most hadn't. She was about to admit that she was still in love with Naruto, but was saved the trouble as he said, "Naruto once promised me that he would change the Hyuuga when he became Hokage." Turning her cousin began to walk away as the Mason began to admire his work, "Although I'm not sure exactly what is going on. I believe that I should just take what is going on as his efforts to deliver on that promise early." He stopped looking over his shoulder asking, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Hinata said definitively, "More so than I've ever been."

"Then that is all that matters," Neji said walking away leaving a smiling Hinata.

 ******************************** *

After the memorial service Naruto appeared inside Kiyomi's mansion. Although he had been back in the village for close to a week since his trip to Kumo, Kiyomi had been strangely quiet. She had finally called to him using her mark a few moments earlier. She smiled at him before closing and kissing him. He separated from his Bijuu lover to see Yoruichi watching them from just behind her sister. He noticed that she had an amused smirk on her face which experience told him meant that she was aware of some mischief. However, she quickly closed with him to get her kiss as well.

After they separated she smiled at him her amusement easy to see causing him to ask, "What?"

She shook her head as she said, "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Kiyomi cleared her throat and then said, "Don't you have someplace else you should be?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Kiyomi scowled at her sister, before sliding between her and Naruto. Gripping his hand she said, "Please come with me Naruto."

Naruto heard a hitch in her voice that told him that Kiyomi was afraid of how he would respond to whatever she was about to show him. Yoruichi sensed Kiyomi's discomfort so followed behind quietly as the Bijuu led their lover to her room. Kiyomi stopped in front of her bedroom door. Looking nervous she said, "I've thought of a dozen ways to explain this to you…but at the moment all my words fail me. I figure I'll show you so please keep an open mind."

"Okay," Naruto said as he watched Kiyomi throw open the doors. To say that he was surprised to see a woman lying on the bed was an understatement. Stepping further into the room he felt his mouth drop open as he looked upon the female form he had based his sexy jutsu on. He looked back at Kiyomi who seemed prepared to receive his anger or any of the other emotions he may have been feeling.

Yoruichi threw her arms open as she said, "Surprise!"

Kiyomi looked back at her sister unamused, but turned back to her lover as he chuckled. Closing with Kiyomi, he said, "Now how about you use some of those words to tell me what is going on?"

Kiyomi explained how she had used Ayame's would-be rapist's body as a vessel for the shadow that she had set loose inside him. Naruto looked back at the young woman and asked, "What are you hoping to achieve by giving her a form?"

"I hope to give her a chance to grow as a being. Much as humans treated us Bijuu as just sources of energy to use in their conflicts. I had done the same thing."

"Okay, I understand. So she's been asleep since I was in Kumo?"

"Yes, I was hoping you would be present when I woke her."

"Alright, let's do it," Naruto said as he moved closer to the bed.

Kiyomi nodded and moved to the foot of the bed. She then made a release hand-sign and the kunoichi's eyes began to flutter. They shot open and Naruto leaned forward to welcome the woman to the world. However when her blue eyes narrowed and she growled, "You!" He was caught by surprise by the palm strike to his chin that rocked his head back and caused him to fall to the floor.

"Hey," Yoruichi shouted as the blonde kunoichi rolled to her feet. The woman looked around the room wildly as the dark-skinned woman moved to attack her.

Kiyomi helped Naruto get back to his feet who said, "That was rather rude."

The blonde kunoichi glared at him, but focused on Kiyomi saying, "What the hell is going on here?" She looked confused as she heard her voice and looked down causing a visage of shock to appear on her face. Her hand shot to her crotch and grabbing her groin as she said, "What?!" She focused on Kiyomi asking, "What have you done to me?"

"I gave you a form by which you could…"

"I don't want this…I'm a man…"

"No, you were a collection of energy made to think of yourself as Naruto and to focus on all of the negatives in his life in order to wear down his resolve to keep me contained." Kiyomi walked towards the young woman as she said, "But with this form you can…"

"No," the woman shouted and formed a Rasengan in her hand. She spun and slammed it into the corner of the room causing it to explode out.

Coughing from all the dust, Naruto looked out the hole the woman had made as the smoke settled. Yoruichi moved to leap through the hold in pursuit, but Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him saying, "Let me go. I can catch her before she reaches the edge of the property."

"Yeah, but then she would probably react with hostility. Let me handle this." He moved to look out the hole and turned back towards Kiyomi to say with a smile, "Well you certainly know how to make life interesting." He dropped down to the ground and slowly began walking in pursuit.

 ********************************

Ayame was placing some garbage outside the back of her stand for collection. She placed the can next to a larger dumpster used by one of the other restaurants. She heard someone crying, so looked around the large trash receptacle. She was surprised to see a shivering female Naruto there. The scene caused her to flash back to how she first met Naruto and aware of what the woman was said, "Hi,"

The female Naruto looked up and a look of recognition appeared on her face. She appeared on the verge of panic, but Ayame gave her a reassuring smile and holding her hand out said, "Hi, we met briefly. My name's Ayame, would you like to come in for some ramen." The woman looked like she was about to refuse and run. But then her stomach rumbled causing her to flush in embarrassment. "Come on," the waitress said again insistently, but kindly.

The woman stared at the hand and when her stomach rumbled once more she took it. The woman followed behind her and then sat behind the bar as Ayame took her usual place. She smiled at the nervous and scared woman as she began to stir the Ramen broth in her pot. "What can I get you?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"I don't have any money," the woman said her voice carrying some suspicion of the Ramen waitress.

"That's quite okay," Ayame said with a shrug, "It's getting pretty close to the end of the night anyway. It would be a shame to waste what I have left."

The young woman still eyed her suspiciously, but as her stomach rumbled again she simply nodded. Ayame grabbed for a bowl and asked, "What would you like?"

The young woman thought about it as if she was making one the most important decisions she ever had and after several seconds finally said, "I'll have the shrimp."

Nodding, Ayame filled the bowl with noodles before spooning the shrimp broth and a generous helping of ingredients on top. She then handed it to the young woman who began devouring it as if it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. The Ramen waitress rested her elbow on the counter and placed her chin in her hand as she watched the woman eat. Seeing that much like her lover the woman before her ate at an inhuman pace, she began to get the next round ready so that when the young woman slammed her bowl down she found a fresh one waiting for her. The blonde looked up at her blue eyes filling with hope causing the waitress to simply nod.

The woman went through the second bowl much like the first and after slamming it down wiped her mouth with her forearm. She stared at the pots as if hoping for a third helping, but appeared too nervous to ask for more. Collecting the bowl, Ayame began to fill it as she asked, "So what should I call you?"

"I-I don't have a name that's my own. I suppose you can call me whatever you want."

Ayame gave the matter some thought, however she found herself drawing a blank on what to call the young woman in front of her so said the first thing that came to mind, "How about Naruko?" The recently minted Naruko made a face that bordered on being upset causing Ayame to say, "I'm sorry that was…"

"It's fine," Naruko said although still sounding less than thrilled with her new moniker. "I suppose I can understand why you would think it fits," she said as she stared into the third bowl sitting before her. The woman began eating although at a much slower pace than she had previously.

Fearing that she had upset the young woman, Ayame began to busy herself cleaning up to close for the day. She was just about finished when Naruko asked in almost a whisper, "Aren't you afraid of me?"

Ayame stared at her for a moment, before giving her a gracious smile as she said, "No, if anything this encounter kind of reminds me when I first met Naruto."

Ayame did feel a hint of worry as the young woman's face twisted into a mask of anger at the mention of her lover's name. "I see," Naruko said her voice carrying an undercurrent of anger, "I guess it would be too much to hope for someone to see me as me."

"I'm sorry," Ayame said quickly, "I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that I found Naruto hiding in the alley when we first met."

Naruko continued to stare directly at her as she replied, "It's not like I was hoping to re-create your precious first encounter with Naruto. I don't even possess those memories. I guess that bitch Kiyomi didn't feel I needed those memories, much like she felt I didn't need a dick."

"I know," Ayame said feeling heartbroken for the young woman whose anger was easy to see, "but I'm sure Kiyomi has her reasons.…"

Naruko's gaze darkened as she slammed her hand on the counter while standing. "It wasn't bad enough that she used me and then discarded me," Naruko replied her voice rising in volume, "but now she decides to let me out only to give me this… this stupid form."

Ayame wasn't sure how to respond, so she tried to give it a reassuring smile but it came off weakly. Naruko could see that she was making the Ramen waitress uncomfortable now so turned her back on the woman as she said, "Thanks, I'll be sure to pay you back someday."

"That isn't necessary…"

Ayame tried to say, but she was cut off by Naruko who said, "I won't be in your debt." Before Ayame could respond the blonde woman dashed from the small Ramen stand. Ayame considered calling to Naruto through her fox mark, but she could feel that her lover was stationary near the Hokage monument. Believing that if Naruto wasn't actively looking for the woman that he suspected he knew where she would end up, Ayame decided to let the matter be since she was of the opinion that anything that originated from Naruto, could not be all bad. Therefore, she busied herself with cleaning up the shop in preparation for going home.

 ********************************

Naruko sat on the Forth Hokage's head as she watched the village go about its business, but due to the lateness of the hour there wasn't much to see. A stiff breeze swept through the area causing her to shiver and pull her knees into her chest which had more cushioning than she was used to. The sudden reminder of the change she had been subjected to caused her anger to spike again. However, it was tempered by a feeling of guilt at how she had behaved with Ayame.

The wind kicked up once more and she felt somebody approaching from behind her. Having a good idea of who it was she asked, "Have you come to collect me for that redheaded bitch?"

Instead of a response, a jacket was placed over her shoulders and despite it belonging to the one person she absolutely wanted nothing to do with she found herself pulling it tighter around her as the wind cut through the area. Naruto stepped back giving Naruko some space before finally saying, "Nah, I figure that if Kiyomi wants to speak with you about the mess you made of her bedroom she can do it herself."

"Then what do you want?"

Naruto shrugged as he said, "Nothing. I just figured it was a nice night to watch the village."

Naruko looked over her shoulder expecting him to be studying her, but all she saw was him standing there with his hands in his pockets as he looked out on the village. Facing forward again she asked, "Why are you so laid back? Aren't you worried that with the collection of your evil thoughts running loose your precious village is in danger?"

Naruto chuckled causing the woman to look back over her shoulder to give him a nasty glare. Naruto met her glare with an amused smile and with a shrug asked in return, "Is that what you are? To me it looks like you're just a lonely person trying to make sense of the confusing situation in which she finds herself in." Naruto moved forward pulling even with the sitting young woman before adding, "I mean it's been several hours since you blew your way out of Kiyomi's. However, what dastardly and evil things have you accomplished since then?" Naruto could see Naruko didn't have an answer and so he let the silence linger as he took the time to direct his gaze towards the various points of light in the village where his lovers resided. When it became apparent that Naruko wasn't going to say anything he continued, "Be honest. Have you thought up one horrible thing while you've been up here? Because I'm willing to bet all you have been thinking about is how scared and lonely you feel."

"Do you know this because we're the same person and therefore have the same thoughts?"

"Are we really same person?"

"You didn't go chasing after me when I busted out of Kiyomi's. You must've been pretty certain you could find me."

Naruto chuckled at that and sat down next to the woman before saying, "I have been here for over an hour. In truth I had no idea where you went. I was just about to give up and get either Tsume or Hana to try and track you down when you showed up here."

"I don't believe you," Naruko said eyeing Naruto suspiciously, "Ayame said that you also hid in that alley behind her shop when you first met."

Naruto shrugged dismissively as he said, "Well sure, and I've hidden there lots of times both before and after I met her. If you think about it, I've probably hidden in every nook and cranny of the village over the years. The reason I was up here didn't have anything to do with some great insight into your psyche, but with a hope that I would be able to spot you." Naruko looked surprised at his admission and quickly looked away when his gaze turned towards her. "The truth is although we share the same unfortunate memories you aren't me and I'm not you. Kiyomi gave you a gift. She gave you a chance to grow beyond those memories."

Naruko hugged her knees tighter against her chest. A little waiver entered her voice as she asked, "How can you be certain that I'm not a danger to you and those you hold dear?"

Naruto frowned at the question, but answered, "I'm not. But I do know that right now you haven't done anything to warrant such fear." Giving her a sad smile which Naruko knew the reasons behind, he said, "If I were to fear you for what you have the potential to do, then I'd be no different than the people who feared me for housing Kiyomi. You seem to think that you are housing my darkness, but the truth is it is still inside me. I haven't forgotten what a crappy childhood I had growing up. But I chose to not let it define me and I believe that you won't let it define you either."

Naruko kept her stare looking forward, and gave no outward sign that Naruto's words had affected her. However, she did feel a slight warming sensation in the pit of her stomach. Another cold gust of wind cut through the area causing Naruto to shiver. Naruko was surprised that she didn't feel cold until she recalled that Naruto had given her his jacket. She was about to give it back when he stood silently saying, "I need to get inside quickly before I catch a cold and Tsunade reads me the riot act." Looking down gently at her, he added "You'll find my keys in the pocket of my jacket. Make yourself at home, I will stay somewhere else tonight and give you some privacy. Just remember, from here on out, it's up to you to decide on who and what you become."

Naruto then disappeared in a red flash, leaving Naruko alone but feeling less uncertain than before he had made his presence known, especially since the encounter had gone nothing like she thought it would. Supposing that Naruto was essentially telling her that until she acted like a threat that she wouldn't be treated as one, she began to wonder just what she should try and become.

 ******************************** *

Konan was returning to Ami with the Deva path from their hunting a minor ally of Akatsuki who having sensed the groups weakening, due to its recent setbacks, had decided to break out on his own. Naturally, that sort of thing had needed to be dealt with before more people would think it was acceptable to abandon Akatsuki. Although she once would have had no problem with performing such a task on her own, she was of the opinion that the Deva Path's accompanying of her had been as much of a test for her as it had appeared to be one for Nagato's new chakra amplifying devices. He had been able to control the Deva Path's body from the central tower of Ami while hunting for their target in Taki. Something she would have found impressive had its implications not frightened her so. Why Nagato had insisted on such improvements she did not know, but she was certain it was for more than just improving the range at which he could control the Six Paths of Pain. That he had neglected to mention the improvements to her until just before they left on the mission made her believe he was beginning to suspect her loyalty to Akatsuki and to him.

Sadly, their years of internalizing the pain they each felt had made communication for them difficult and as such, almost impossible for her to broach the subject with him. But she could feel his Rinnegan studying her throughout the trip. Therefore, when they had cornered their target underground and Nagato had claimed that his control of the Deva path had become difficult right before his body had collapsed to the ground as if the chakra manipulating it had been cut. She had quickly ended the threat the man posed by sending a paper shuriken into his throat.

A moment later the Deva path regained its footing with Nagato claiming that the technicians monitoring the chakra projectors had made the necessary adjustments. He had praised her for her quick response leaving her with the impression that he had expected her to let the target getaway. Konan had just been glad that the man they were hunting had been no angel as otherwise she may have let him.

Stepping into the audience chamber of Ami's central tower she spotted Nagato waiting for her with Tobi. The masked man was lounging on the floor in front of Nagato resting his head on his hand. As she followed behind the Deva Path as they approached the two men, the masked one waved jovially and said, "Hey welcome back, we've missed you. Did you have a fun time on your trip?"

Konan didn't react as she was aware that it was likely Tobi simply trying to get under her skin due to the fact that she had never hid that she found his goofy persona intolerable. Instead of responding she stepped in front of the emancipated form of Nagato asking, "Perhaps you will explain to me now that we've returned just what this test was for?"

The Nagato in front of her didn't respond as from behind the machine he was hooked up to the female Animal Path appeared while saying, "I've always felt a small amount of vulnerability when entering battle ever since I've become like this. This test was to help alleviate that. With the improved chakra transmitters, I will no longer need to get nearly as close to the front."

"Is that all?" She asked leaving the question open-ended as she suspected a more truthful answer was he no longer trusted her.

However, Nagato chose to ignore her implications in favor of having the Deva Path respond, "It is. You may rest now, but do not get too comfortable as we will soon be on the move again."

Konan nodded her head and without a word turned on her heel to leave the chamber. Although tempted to ask what their next objective would be. She refrained as she was certain that Nagato would ignore the question or deflect it. Yet the temptation almost became too much to ignore when Tobi purposely let slip before she exited, "You know Kisame was quite peeved with your request coming so soon after his sealing the Six-tails."

Nagato waited until the door was closed before responding, making his response unintelligible to her. She frowned, but didn't dally as she couldn't be sure whether or not Nagato was observing her through one of his smaller summons if she eavesdropped through the door. Heading to her room, she began to wonder just what it was Nagato and Tobi were truly up to. Whatever it was, she was certain that soon it would put her at odds with Akatsuki.

 *******************************

As the closing door echoed through the chamber, the Animal Path turned towards Tobi to say, "For being so certain she has turned against us. You tend to enjoy letting our plans slip in front of her."

Having dropped his cheerful persona Tobi replied, "What better way to gauge her loyalty then to watch her reaction when interesting tidbits are dropped in front of her."

"Yet she didn't react, did she?" The Deva Path said moving to stand in front of the masked man. The Animal Path picked up where he left off saying, "Nor did she remain outside the room hoping to eavesdrop."

Tobi watched as a blurred object began to climb up the small female form of the Animal Path. When it reached her shoulders it became visible to the naked eye revealing a small chameleon with the Rinnegan active in its eyes. Tobi chuckled amused as he said, "Ah, so you had your little summons watching the hall. Yet all you proved is that she's not stupid enough to wait outside the door like some rank amateur. Someone has been tipping off our enemies, Kakuzu's death is proof that. The trap that Jiraiya set for him was perfectly tailored for him. Need I remind you the pool of suspects is shrinking?"

Nagato himself responded by saying, "It was his love of money that did him in. Once the Leaf encountered him when they interfered with the capture of Yugito, it would have been a simple matter to look into his background to learn that all one would need to do in order to trap him, is place a high enough bounty on an easy enough target. Then lie in wait until he showed up to collect much as Jiraiya had done."

"Perhaps," the masked man conceded, "but I still believe you are allowing the specter of your friendship with her to blind you."

The Deva Path was what responded as it said, "God's eyes see all. Should his angel have turned against him, she will be cast out and treated as any other enemy."

"Good," was Tobi's simple reply as space began to warp around him so that he could teleport to Kisame and check on his progress in performing Nagato's request.

 ******************************** *

Komachi entered the Den's war room to find several of her fellow harem members waiting. Looking about the room she asked, "No Naruto?"

"He's returned to the Training Force," Tsunade replied. Directing an ire filled gaze towards Kiyomi she added, "He seemed in remarkably high spirits considering someone's little project decided to empty out half of his bank account and take some of his possessions before sneaking out of the village."

Kiyomi sighed before replying, "If only the same can be said for some of those present. Naruto has chosen not to make an issue of what Naruko did. Why do you insist?"

"Because…"

Tsunade began to say. However, she was cut off by Koharu who said diplomatically, "Perhaps now is not the best time to argue about your differences of opinion on this matter. Komachi can only meet with us for a limited amount of time now that Danzou has pulled his Anbu from watching Naruto and directed them to other pursuits."

Komachi nodded, but said, "True, but it has fortunately allowed me access to the punishment level of the prison." All the women present stood a little straighter upon receiving that bit of news. Komachi not needing any prompting began to say, "Unfortunately it appears that Danzou is preparing to enter the final phases of his plan. I don't know how much longer the Training Force is going to act as a deterrent."

"You can't believe that Danzou would dare try and pull off his rebellion knowing he would have to get through a combined force of Suna and Konoha–nin," Tsume said incredulously. "I'd wager that with the number of shinobi staying outside our walls that not even one prisoner would make it within spitting distance of Konoha."

Although still wearing her mask, so no one saw the gesture, Komachi frowned as she replied, "He would if he believed his forces had the edge which they very well may. Since he's been experimenting with the Animal Curse Mark that Mizuki possesses."

Tsunade growled in the back of her throat as she said through clenched teeth, "That bastard again. I should have just let him die of old age when the potion he took side-effects turned him into a shriveled up old man. "

Komachi nodded as she informed the Hokage, "It may have been for the best if you had. Amachi was able to reverse engineer how you returned Mizuki's vitality to him. As a result, he's been able to give many of the other prisoners the same Curse Mark without fear of experiencing the same side-effects."

"Dammit, how is that bastard not rotting in a Sea country prison?" Tsunade asked in aggravation.

"I'm afraid I have no answer for you," Komachi replied. "One can assume that Danzou has used some of his many contacts to secure Amachi's services."

"Perhaps we should make a discrete inquiry as to his current status in Sea Country," Shizune suggested.

However, Tsunade almost immediately shot the suggestion down as she said, "I don't think there would be anyway to do that without word getting back to Danzou. Even if we sent someone unaligned with either Suna or Konoha to investigate, if a hint that someone was looking into Amachi's whereabouts reached the wrong ears. Then whoever had a hand in securing Amachi's release for Danzou's project could inform those in the Leaf prison since they are likely watching for any sign that his absence has been missed."

Koharu nodded in agreement, but asked, "Are we sure that Amachi is even supposed to still be in prison back in Sea Country?"

Tsunade nodded in the affirmative as she said, "Unless they've begun pardoning inmates with multiple life-sentences all of a sudden. Then I believe it is safe for us to assume that he should still be there."

Koharu nodded in agreement, but felt a feeling of unease settle over her. Giving voice to her concerns she said, "You would think considering the amount of havoc he wrecked on Sea Country's shipping that they would be keeping better tabs on him. It worries me that he could be in The Leaf Maximum Security Prison even as we speak, yet no one has noticed he is missing from his cell."

Kiyomi agreed with the Konoha elder's opinion, but suggested, "Perhaps this is a mystery better saved for after we deal with the current crisis. Especially since, it seems to suggest that whoever has allowed Danzou to make use of Amachi's skills is rather highly placed in Sea Country's hierarchy. What is of more pressing concern is answering the question of how does his giving this Animal Curse Mark to the inmates, better increase his chances of capturing Konoha?"

"I would think the answer to that is self-evident," Tsunade replied. "It would make those under his command stronger, faster, and more resilient to injury."

Kiyomi didn't seem convinced as she said, "It just doesn't seem like the endgame for a man who has spent years crafting the plan as well as implementing it. These aren't soldiers in some cases, but petty thugs and bandits. Even if you make them stronger, there is no guarantee you can control them. If anything, giving them that taste of power may make them even more difficult to control."

"Agreed," Tsume said as she crossed her arms over her chest while leaning back against the wall, "but we can't forget that this whole ruckus in the prison may just be a smokescreen, something to direct our attention outside of Konoha so that a smaller more precise method of eliminating Tsunade can be used." Turning towards Komachi, the Inuzuka clan head asked, "Any thoughts?"

The Root Anbu shook her head in the negative as she replied, "If Danzou has any plans to deviate from what Akame believes is going to happen, then he has kept them to himself. Unfortunately it is not something I believe that I will be able to learn until just before he issues the orders." Turning her masked visage towards the Bijuu that Naruto used to house she asked, "What of your inside woman within the prison? Has she been able to distinguish herself to become one of his lieutenants? Because if not, then at this point it is unlikely that she ever will be able too."

"Why do you believe that?" Kiyomi asked with a small frown beginning to appear upon her beautiful face.

"Well because if I am correct and we are nearing the final phase, then it would make no sense to bring any newcomers aboard. Besides, it seems that Akame has made a selection on which prisoners will lead the prison forces." Komachi then pulled several folded sheets of paper out of her pouch. She then handed them to Koharu, who was closest to her, as they stood around the table of the war room.

The elder flipped through the drawn faces, and she recognized a few of them before passing the pictures along to Tsunade. Commenting on the skill behind the drawings she said, "You are a rather skilled artists. I was under the impression that you didn't have any hobbies."

The Root Anbu inclined her head in thanks at the complement as she replied, "You would be correct. My skill is not something developed for me to enjoy, but for me to be able to accurately draw the faces of those I may encounter on a mission for either later elimination or possible blackmail."

"What a shame," Koharu said sadly, "Perhaps once we are done with this matter at hand. You should explore the more aesthetic uses of your skill with a pen."

Komachi nodded, but as she replied it almost sounded like she was accepting an order as she said, "I'll take that under advisement."

Koharu smiled and was about to say it wasn't an order. But, Kiyomi gasped directing all the women's attention to her as she shifted through the papers of drawn faces. "What is it?" The Konoha elder asked.

Kiyomi ignored the question as she instead asked Komachi, "How do you know these are Akame's lieutenants?"

"They were all present today for a demonstration of Amachi applying the curse mark to a test subject. They were also led to believe that the Fire Country Noble I was escorting through the prison was Danzou. I do not believe he would just allow any prisoner to be around for something like that. Not unless they have managed to accrue some sort of ranking within Akame's structuring of the prisoners."

"Why do you ask," Tsunade asked her tone just short of demanding.

Kiyomi looked down sadly at the picture she was looking at before replying, "Because if Komachi is correct then it would appear that my sister has decided to betray me again."

 ******************************** *

Seven was sitting atop of her bed pressing her back against the wall of her cell. Having already created the stone beetle walkie-talkies that she and Mikoto used to communicate, she was waiting for hers to open its wings signaling its counterpart was being used. She didn't have to wait long as its wings suddenly opened and the familiar voice of Mikoto said, "Well was he there."

"No," the seven-tailed Bijuu replied, "Although, I do think that Akame believed that who he was showing around today was this Danzou you speak of."

She could hear the frown on Mikoto's face as she said, "Are you sure? Akame should know exactly who Danzou is. It doesn't make any sense that he would be confused."

Seven shrugged before replying, "The man he introduced as Danzou was wearing a mask. However, he possessed both his arms and his build did not match what you described. Have you considered that perhaps you are wrong and Danzou has nothing to do with this? It could be someone else that is backing Akame. It could be someone within the Fire Country nobility who belongs to this One King movement I've heard some of the prisoners here referring too. Although…"

She trailed off as she began to recall the strange sensation she had felt before she and a few of the other men and women that Akame had chosen as his lieutenants entered the lift elevator that had taken them down to the punishment level. She was hesitant to even speak about it, but Mikoto pressed her about it by asking, "What is it? Tell me everything even if you don't think it matters."

"It's nothing, but just before we were taken down to view Amachi applying the curse mark to his test subject. I felt a strange feeling of vertigo…" She paused as her Bijuu chakra had quickly flared which had surprised her as Kiyomi's seal kept her from accessing it, but since she didn't wish to tell Mikoto with who she was working with yet made no mention of it as she continued, "It passed quickly and I didn't feel it again so I just wrote it off as being nerves or something."

She could hear that Mikoto wasn't convinced, especially as the woman said, "I don't know. To me it sounds like Akame attempted to place you in genjutsu."

"Really, I can't say that I've ever been placed in one before. Are you saying then that the man I described could have been Danzou and I didn't even know it?"

Sounding disbelieving, Mikoto said, "You've never been placed in a genjutsu. I find that hard to believe that you made it to your current age without ever having experience one before."

Seven winced due to her unintentional admission. As a Bijuu, most people she had faced in combat had never been willing to attempt to place one on her. They had likely believed, and rightly so, that they wouldn't be able to influence her enough into believing that the illusions they projected were real. She was just beginning to come to the conclusion that it didn't make sense for Danzou to insist that she and the other prisoners be placed in a genjutsu, but then still use his name.

Mikoto jumped to the conclusion she was drawing first as she said, "Actually, I believe you somehow dispelled it without even being aware of your doing so. You're either very lucky or have a Kekkei Genkai that you are unaware of."

"Or a guardian angel," Seven said in barely a whisper as she remembered how her Bijuu chakra had flared for a moment as the sensation of vertigo passed over her. Believing that Kiyomi had placed a safeguard in her seal, which bound her to her current body, to prevent her from being placed under a genjutsu since she did not have access to her full power felt a measure of guilt at her earlier desires to possibly betray her sister.

Despite her lowered voice, Mikoto had still made out what she said causing the woman to say, "Ah, you must be referring to your benefactor. Are you suggesting that she somehow was able to dispel the genjutsu from outside the prison?"

Seven felt a warm smile appear on her face as she thought of her sister while replying, "If anyone could, she would be able to."

Mikoto proved that she was more than just a pretty face as she said, "You have another seal on you don't you, besides the one the prison placed on you to shut off chakra? That's the only way she would have been able to disrupt a genjutsu from another location."

"Yes, I do," Seven admitted.

The line was silent for several moments until Mikoto finally said, "What exactly is it for? I cannot see it being a locating seal as they already know where you are. Granted, they could fear you would be moved. But, it seems a rather risky thing to do for such an unlikely eventuality." The Uchiha remained silent, however when it became apparent that Seven wasn't going to respond she added, "Look if you expect me to help you get yourself out of the jam you're in, then you better answer my question."

Seven's eyes hardened as she stared down at the stone beetle walkie-talkie. Her voice grew dangerous as she said, "Watch yourself Uchiha. While it's true I did come to you for help. Thus far you've been painfully little, while at the same time continually questioning my motives despite revealing none of your own. If Akame and Danzou are about to set their plans in motion then I'm beginning to question about what good it was coming to you. Take care of yourself."

"Wait!" Mikoto said quickly as she feared that Seven was about to cut the connection as well as their partnership. When the stone beetle in her hand didn't crumble into dust she said apologetically, "You're right. And the truth is at this point if we're going to stop this plot then I'm going to need you more than you need me. I had no idea things had progressed to such a point so quickly. It's just… that trusting others isn't really my strong suit. But to derail their plan I'm going to need your help as much as you need mine."

The Bijuu's anger calmed as she heard the earnestness in the Uchiha's voice. After a moment Seven said, "Fine, but I think it's time you told me just what it is you hope to achieve. I've heard of the Uchiha massacre, and I know you have no love of Konoha. So why go to such great lengths for it?"

Mikoto sighed and then remained silent for several heartbeats until she finally said, "This isn't for the village. Do you remember the speech that Akame gave during the banquet after you joined?"

"I do," the Bijuu said not exactly sure why Mikoto was bringing it up.

"Ignoring all the other bullshit that he said, he made mention of a young man named Naruto who houses that spirit of the nine-tailed fox. Whatever Danzou and Akame have planned, I know it will negatively impact him and that is something I cannot allow."

"Why's that?" Seven asked her curiosity piqued.

"Because his mother was my best friend and I won't let anything happen to her son." Seven began laughing causing Mikoto to say angrily, "I'm glad that amuses you."

The Bijuu recognized laughing at the woman's admission probably wasn't the best way to go about staying on her good side so said, "I'm sorry, it's just it seems the whole world seems to revolve around this kid."

"What do you mean?"

Seven felt a smile form at the corner of her lips as she said, "Let's just say that the woman I'm working for goal is eerily similar to yours. Now how do you plan to put this rebellion down?"

"First we're going to need to figure out what exactly Akame thinks applying this curse mark does in achieving his goals. I don't think I need to tell you that these aren't the most trustworthy people in the world. Therefore, giving them even more power without an adequate means of controlling them seems foolish."

Seven nodded, but asked, "Don't you consider the chakra suppression seals that have been applied an adequate means of control? No matter how powerful this curse mark will make those it is applied to. It'll do them no good if suddenly their chakra is cut off by Akame."

"Very true," Mikoto agreed. "But it would be the same result if he sends this curse mark army towards Konoha without removing it. You are probably unaware of this, but the seal that has been applied to us is no different than the one that has been used by Konoha jailers for close to a century. Even the feature to turn chakra on and off is but one used in cases where prisoners are sent into a hostile environment that only a ninja would be expected to survive. Therefore…"

"The hand signs to activate it would be known by many of the shinobi in Konoha," Seven said when she realized what Mikoto's point was.

As the Bijuu tried to figure out how the new piece of information fit into her theory, Mikoto suggested, "The means of control may be hidden within the Animal Curse Mark."

Her tone full of doubt, Seven said, "I don't think so. I mean when you consider some of those who've already undergone the procedure I doubt they would have signed up if they knew they were just having a new means of control installed upon their bodies. Especially Mizuki, he was the first and I doubt he would allow Akame to tamper with his seal without making sure he knew exactly what was being done. The man might be a fool, but unfortunately he's already been betrayed once and he does tend to learn from his mistakes."

"Agreed, then I guess I know what your next task is going to be."

"Great, you mean besides trying to figure out whether or not Danzou is involved in this plot for you. I also have to figure out how Akame plans to control his curse mark army. What exactly will you be doing?" Seven asked as she saw her list of things that needed to be done growing.

Mikoto's voice held some amusement as she replied, "Are you beginning to feel that I'm not doing my fair share of the work? Trust me, when all is said and done I doubt you'll be able to say that I didn't take as many chances as you. But for right now, you're the one in the best position to handle what needs to be done. Besides, there is no point in trying to figure out if Danzou is involved. The fact that I'm here proves that he is, as my continued existence is only known to a handful of people. Not to mention, I'm beginning to believe that you were the only one to shake the genjutsu that was placed on you all before you went down to the punishment section. I believe that if it had affected you that you would have seen the old man I described. That Danzou is not showing up here himself implies he is prepared for the worst case scenario in which his rebellion fails and that means it's likely that Akame was under the genjutsu as well. But if you doubt me perhaps your outside benefactor could fill you in on whether or not he is involved."

"That could lead to her to asking questions I'd rather not face right now."

"True, but believe me when I tell you the sooner you face those questions. The better it will be for all those involved."

With that said the stone beetle folded its wing and began to crumble into the earth that had made it up. Alone with her thoughts, Seven admitted that she had heard what the Uchiha was saying, but still couldn't bring herself to face her fellow Bijuu and admit she had considered once more betraying her. Therefore, she would do everything in her power to make sure such a thing never occurred.

 ******************************** *

"Oh… so so good," the young kunoichi standing before Naruto in her bra and panties moaned as he continued to play her like a fine instrument. Naruto was especially proud of the fact that he had brought her to such a state without directly stimulating her pussy as of yet. A fact that the kunoichi was all too aware of as she looked over her shoulder to where she guessed his head was to plead, "P-please… touch me down down there."

A pleased smile appeared on Naruto's face although the kunoichi he was groping couldn't see it as a result of the transparency jutsu he was employing. Naruto began to snake his hand down her body from the breast he had been playing with so that she could feel his progress towards her honeypot. As she shivered within his arms he mentally smirked as he thought to himself, "Man, Sakura really outdid herself in spreading the story I asked her to."

Looking out past the privacy barrier that appeared whenever someone entered the circle he drew outside the destroyed Chunin Instructor Evaluation Building, he smiled as remembered how he had first tested the seal beneath his feet on Sakura after they had completed their first assignment as part of the Training Force. Afterwards, as per his request, Sakura had started rumors of a perverted ghost that had haunted the old evaluation grounds. When he had first come up with the idea, little did he know that he would have quite so many visitors looking to experience pleasure at his hands.

Directing his attention back to his current recipient of his talents he felt a little like he had come full circle as she had also been the first kunoichi to investigate the rumor that Sakura had started. Although in truth, it had been her interest in the paranormal that had brought her to him. He smiled as he recalled the memory of finding the Suna kunoichi, whose name he would later learn was Yukata, crouched on all fours inspecting what he had dubbed his summoning circle. He had felt a little guilty as he had begun to pat and pet her body through her clothes. However, that had faded as she began to relax as a result of his ministrations, even though he suspected that it was due to her at first believing she was experiencing something paranormal. He had nearly scrapped his idea after he had brought her to climax the first time. But when he had returned to the circle the next night as a result of it being activated and found her waiting for him minus everything but her undergarments, he had decided that the show must go on.

Naruto's hand reached its destination sliding past the band of her panties to find her wet and willing pussy more than ready to receive his touch. Stroking her outer lips gently, she responded with a needy moan as her head fell back against his shoulder. She turned her brown eyed gaze towards where she believed his face was and upon seeing the desire located in it he was tempted to kiss her. Yet, he refrained from doing so as that would likely lead to the encounter progressing further than he intended it to. The moment ended as she removed her head from his shoulder as he slid his middle finger in pass her lower lips. "Ahhh, fuck," she whimpered as his finger rubbed her gripping insides. After several minutes of probing her tight hole with his digit, he withdrew causing her to moan at the loss until he brought the finger up to torture her clit by pressing on it gently. Her head shot back up against his shoulder as her climax rocked through her body and coated his hand in her release. She went limp in his arms and he gently lowered her to the ground until she was kneeling before him.

He watched her as she panted while recapturing her breath. He believed that should he reveal himself to her that she would gladly offer to take care of the hard-on currently tenting his pants. However, he stopped himself from doing so, in part because she wasn't who he was hoping to capture with his ghost story and also because at the moment she would not be able to advance his ambition. He knew that sounded rather cold; however after his night with Mabui, he had been giving more thought to exactly what lay beyond the horizon of his ambition. Therefore, with a perverted laugh that he had model after his Master Jiraiya, he disappeared in a red flash only to appear before another beauty, who was more than willing to help him get settled down after his session with Yukata.

 ******************************** *

Temari smiled at Naruto seductively as he appeared in front of her. Able to see the outline of his cock through the material of his jeans she licked her lips hungrily as she closed the distance between them. Pressing her body up against his, she reached down for his hand, and in a move that caused his cock to lurch up against her pelvis, took it in order to clean his fingers of the juices that coated them. Letting his fingers slip from her mouth like a mini cock, she moaned at the taste before saying, "Mmmmm, so it was Yukata again. What's this, the third or fourth time?"

Naruto stared at his lover, his eyes sparkling with the lust he felt from seeing her suck another woman's cum from his fingers. Her words barely registered at first, but when they did he chuckled as he replied, "Fifth actually. I wonder what she would think if she knew that her commanding officer could now identify her by taste."

Temari smiled at him as her eyes grew hooded in preparation for leaning forward to kiss her man. "She would probably be thinking how jealous she is as she wished to be in her commanding officers position right now." Temari then sealed her lips to Naruto's as they shared in Yukata's taste.

As they made out hotly, Naruto reached up to grab Temari's tit and smiled against her mouth as he felt the hardened nub of her nipples through the thin material of her kimono. She moaned into his mouth as he played with her nipple as she raised up her right leg, hooking it around his hip. She then began to gyrate her hips against his groin, causing him to lower his other hand to her ass as he pulled her tighter against him.

Both of them moaned hungrily as their clothed sexes rubbed up against each other. Temari needing to feel her lover inside her, broke the kiss and stepped out of Naruto's arms. Walking backwards she undid the knot of her kimono and exposed her body to her lover's hungry gaze. Now clad in only her panties, she turned around as she continued to walk away before bending over and placed her hands on the trunk of a fallen over tree.

Naruto growled in the back of his throat as his desire for his lover grew from the display as well as his ability to see her wetness through the thin material of her panties. He closed the distance between them, shucking off his clothes as he did. Reaching Temari, he placed his hand almost reverently on her backside giving it a firm squeeze which prompted her to moan in delight. He then traced the band of her panties before reaching where it cupped her soaking cunnie. He then slid the material to the side and pressed the head of his dick against her entrance.

He began rubbing his cockhead up and down her cunt eliciting his lover to moan with a slight growl, "Stop teasing me and shove that log inside me."

Naruto smiled at her bossy tone, as he tensed in preparation of burying himself inside her and said teasingly, "Is that in order?"

"I can make i… Fuck!" She was prevented from finishing her response as Naruto took that moment to slam himself inside her. Both groaned in pleasure as they once more basked in the sensation of being connected to each other again. But aware that they both needed to get back to the Training Force's main camp soon cut the moment short as Naruto began to move within her.

"God damn Temari," Naruto groaned from the resistance he was encountering as he attempted to plow his lover's overheated tunnel. "I'm beginning to think that you are enjoying these midnight trysts as much for the opportunity to find out who's been visiting my summoning circle as for the sex." Temari didn't answer as he began to rub her clit causing her to groan deep in her throat. However her skin began to flush making him think that he was perhaps more right then he knew. Deciding to tease her a little he said, "You know I've been rather surprised at the number of Suna kunoichi that have visited my circle. I'm beginning to think that in truth you are all actually rather perverted yourselves."

"N-no," Temari moaned in denial even as her cunt tightened around his dick as it continued to churn her insides. "It-it's your fault I've become like this. Just like it's you turning Suna's kunoichi into a bunch of pleasure seeking perverts."

"Are you saying I should stop?" Naruto asked, as he also stopped in his pleasuring of his lover.

Temari looked back her eyes showing him the answer so without making her give voice to it began to slide within her cunt once more. She moaned her appreciation, which grew in intensity as he lifted up her leg in order to hit her more deeply inside. With his other arm he reached around cupping Temari's face and pulled it back so that he could taste her lips once more. She eagerly reciprocated, dancing her tongue against his as she tried to work her hips harder and faster against his.

Naruto groaned his enjoyment of the increased sensations coursing around his pleasure stick as a result of her efforts. Pulling one of her hands away from the log they rested against, she reached down to where they were joined and began to fondle his nut sack. Breaking the kiss, she stared back into his eyes to say, "I'm almost there. Cum with me please, let's cum together." Naruto nodded his head and began to redouble his efforts causing their grunts and moans to grow in intensity. Several moments later she felt his nuts contract in her hands signaling his impending release so brought her hand to her clit giving it a rub just as he began to spurt inside her which triggered her own release.

Naruto dropped her leg as they rode out their orgasms. They both sagged to their knees while still connected as their strength left them. As she caught her breath against the log she was pressed against, she felt Naruto placing feather-light kisses along her back causing her to coo in pleasure as much from them as from the warmth that he had just been deposited inside her womb.

As their body temperatures return to normal and his cock finally slipped from her having softened sensing that it wouldn't be needed again, Temari prepared to ask a question that had been on her mind ever since Naruto had begun his plan to seduce Pakura via his ridiculous ghost story. A plan, which although it had yet to capture its specific target, had resulted in Naruto bringing pleasure to several of the Suna kunoichi under her command and thus could have significantly expanded his influence within the Sand village. At least it could have, had he decided to close the deal so to speak. Commenting on his lack of doing so thus far, she said, "Naruto, not that I'm complaining about you coming to me to get rid of the blue balls your playing with those other girls leaves you with. Wouldn't it be more beneficial to our goals if you would just go all the way with them?"

Naruto pulled away from her causing her to look back and see that she had hit upon something he had been thinking about for some time. Fearing that he was internalizing something that could lead to a similar circumstance as when he had feared that their feelings for him were merely the result of his jutsu, she began to demand that he tell her. But she was beaten to the punch as he replied, "I suppose it would be, especially if Yukata or some of the other kunoichi who have been curious about the summoning circle eventually rose to high ranks within Suna's forces or government. But it's just… I'm not sure if I can explain this without sounding like a bastard." Naruto lapsed into silence as he searched for the words to explain himself. Temari was just about to tell him to spit it out when he continued, "I just don't have the time for them." He pressed on quickly as he knew how cold that sounded saying, "I mean, I'm only one man and I'm beginning to fear all the sneaking around will eventually catch up to me. For example, you deserve to have a nice date with a lovely dinner and dancing before we went back to enjoy ourselves in a more intimate fashion. Not to have some quickie in the woods after I just got done fondling some other girl."

Temari smiled gently touched that he was thinking along those lines, however a moment later she flicked him on the forehead. She laughed slightly as he rubbed the spot asking her, "What was that for? I was just trying to…"

Temari stopped him by placing her finger against his lips as she said, "I know, but me and the others signed up for this life. It would be rather foolish for me to complain about it now. Because to be honest, I think some of those kunoichi are growing rather addicted to you even if they don't know it yet."

"Come on Temari," Naruto said feeling a little embarrassed which had nothing to do with the fact that both he and she were still naked. "I haven't even been using the Temptation's Touch on any of them. They probably just consider this a little harmless fun that they can have while they are away from home."

Temari shook her head at how humble her lover could be as she replied, "Don't sell yourself short. It isn't that jutsu that makes you special. But is that really the reason?"

"In a sense, I mean what we're hoping to do is change the shinobi world and I always just assumed that afterwards we'd be free to all be together." Naruto adjusted himself so that he was sitting against the log. He pulled Temari close to him and leaned his head back against it as she rested her head against his chest. Staring up into the night sky he said, "However, after I was with Mabui. She got me to thinking about what we would do after we accomplished our goal and I realized that we might never be able to come clean about our role in bringing the villages together or our connections to each other." Temari pulled her head away from his chest to stare causing him to meet her gaze and give her a sad smile before continuing, "Because if we do come clean, people opposed to a more peaceful shinobi world would just use the fact that we were working behind the scenes in the shadows as a means to invalidate our success and plunge the world back into war, except this time using us as the catalyst."

Temari maneuvered herself so that she was sitting on his lap and cupped his face gently before kissing him lovingly. Pulling her face away, she rested her forehead against his as she responded, "If that is the case, then we will just have to remain in the shadows. We are shinobi after all." Grabbing his hand she placed it against her chest over her heart and added, "But this to me is too special to lose, so I will continue to cherish whatever time you can afford to spend with me whether it's in a fancy restaurant or here in the woods. The time and place don't matter to me, only that it's time spent with you."

She smiled as she saw that her words had touched him so punctuated it with a kiss. When it ended she considered having one more go with her lover, however aware that both of their duties would soon intrude stood and held out her hand to him asking, "I know that I can take care of myself, but would you mind escorting me back to the main camp as a representative of the Leaf."

Naruto smiled as he took the offered hand and replied, "it would be my honor and privilege, but not as a member of the Leaf. But as a man protecting a woman who has captured his heart."

Despite all that they had done up until that point, Temari was still rather unused to boys talking flowery to her so blushed prettily as she helped Naruto to his feet. They dressed quickly and as he escorted her to the camp she couldn't help but take his arm into hers and rest her head on his shoulder. And while, she did feel sad that when they needed to separate upon nearing the camp, she couldn't help but feel that so long as she had Naruto in her life she would only know happiness so was willing to share him with as many women as need be. A small, but amused smirk appeared on her face after they crossed the threshold of the camp's main gate and each went their own way when she spotted a pair of Suna kunoichi whispering among themselves and blushing. Aware that they had also experienced pleasure at Naruto's hands, she had to add that it was worth it also because outside of Matsuri and Maki. She probably had the most varied and exciting sex life of any woman in Suna, although it was at her request that the list might soon grow to include Pakura so that Naruto could help to right a wrong made by her father.

 ******************************** *

Pakura stepped out of her small tent and stretched as she greeted the new day. Sadly as with most days her mood quickly dropped as she noticed the usual stares that she received. They had faded for a time upon arriving at the Training Force main camp, but unfortunately that had not lasted long as the stories of her mummifying the son of a high ranking noble quickly spread even among the Leaf. Feeling saddened by this, as she had been one of the people that had actually welcomed the opportunity to participate on the Training Force as she had hoped to escape the persecuting stares that had been a part of her existence for going on fifteen years.

Trying to ignore them as best she could, she grabbed a towel out of her pack and made her way to the women's shower. Approaching the cloth covered enclosure; she could hear giggling coming from inside as several of the kunoichi that made up the Training Force prepared for the day. Stepping inside, all traces of merriment stopped as the young Suna kunoichi that had been laughing became aware of her presence. Keeping her face stoic, she moved to an empty stall away from everyone else and then began stripping before stepping under the showerhead.

Able to see the other woman's faces since the dividers for the stalls only came up to their shoulders, she could feel the younger kunoichi's eyes trying to watch her discreetly. Paying them no mind, she went about her business trying to clean herself as efficiently as possible so she could get away from the stares. The kunoichi still uncomfortable by her presence remained silent until they were joined by another, a kunoichi that Pakura had known when she was younger. As Maki entered, the other kunoichi felt rather emboldened by her presence so began joking and laughing again.

Maki gave Pakura a smile of greeting, which as usual the older Suna jounin ignored. Although Maki was one of the few who had not ostracized her, their friendship had taken a beating when she had decided to become a lapdog for Joseki. After the Sound-Sand invasion of Konoha during the Chunin Exams and the death of Maki's team, Pakura had tried to convince the young woman that living for revenge was no way to live. Maki, her emotions still running hot from her anger lashed out at her saying, "That's real great advice coming from the woman whose actions caused the invasion in the first place. Maybe if you didn't have so much pride none of this would have happened." Maki realized what she has said was out of bounds, and quickly tried to apologize. However, Pakura would have none of it, as she believed that Maki's true feelings had finally come to the surface. Therefore, the older woman had turned her back on her and walked away. That was the last time the two of them had spoken. But recently, Pakura had sensed a change come over Maki. No longer able to sense the anger and grief that had become a part of Maki's being made Pakura tempted to try and repair their friendship.

With Maki's presence acting as a buffer to Pakura's, the other young Suna kunoichi decided it was safe to once more bring up the topic they had been talking about before she had entered. One of the younger women leaned over to her stall towards a long-haired kunoichi with brown hair and eyes asking, "You went again last night didn't you, Yukata?"

Yukata blushed but responded, "I don't want to talk about it. I told you I'm only interested in whether or not it's paranormal in nature."

The kunoichi didn't buy Yukata's excuse quickly replying, "You know it's just some pervert using a transparency jutsu, don't you? It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kashike went a couple of nights ago and she said she's never cum so hard in her life. What's more, according to her, he didn't even stick his dick inside her. If he's that good then I'm thinking of giving him try."

"But you're seeing someone," another of the kunoichi said her voice dripping with the scandal of what her fellow Suna-nin had said.

Before the kunoichi could defend what she had said Yukata interrupted her by saying, "It wouldn't matter. Whatever or whoever it is at least seems to have some sense of morals as he will not show up if you're currently involved with somebody."

"Oh yeah," the kunoichi said with a hint of anger entering her voice, "just how do you know that?"

Yukata began lathering her hair as she replied, "Research, and one of the Leaf's kunoichi went to the circle a few weeks ago but he didn't show. I only learned later that she's been cheating on her boyfriend."

"I don't know Yukata," another of the Suna-nin said he her tone disbelieving, "I mean he's groped quite a few girls already. Why would he draw the line there?" The kunoichi then turned to Maki asking, "What do you think Maki?"

"Well to be honest, I don't know if this is the necessarily the best place to be having this discussion as there are plenty of perverts in both villages and wouldn't want any eavesdroppers to get the wrong idea of Suna kunoichi. But to answer your question, I think at the very least our Mr. Ghost has a respect for the bonds between people and wouldn't want to be the cause of one breaking."

Pakura watched as the other Suna-nin appeared properly chastised for their crass behavior as she had been getting rather upset by it, especially due to her own lack of physical intimacy. Hearing of the other and much younger women's exploits had truly been getting under her skin. However, it did plant the seed of desire to learn just what was going on out in the woods at night.

Finishing her shower, she quickly dried herself off and dressed. Leaving without a word, she stepped out into the bright sunny day and felt a bit of excitement at what challenges awaited.

 ********************************

"Dammit Seven, get your head in the game," Mikoto shouted as she tackled her fellow inmate to the ground just as a large metal cable cut through the air where she was standing. The cable missed, but slammed into the nearby building with enough force to cut through it. As the building began to collapse Mikoto shot to her feet, pulling Seven to her feet as well, and then dragged the woman behind her as she darted down an alley in the simulated town the chunin guards of the prison used to mimic different environments in which they might have to apprehend prisoners.

Confident that they had lost the shinobi that had been manipulating the cable, as well as were out of the viewing eye of any electronic devices monitoring them. She ducked into a small recess in the alley pulling Seven in next to her before dropping to her haunches in order to catch her breath. Seven slid down the stone wall next to her, but instead of assuming a position like her where she could dart off if they needed to she simply fell to her backside while wearing the same blank look that had been on her face all day.

Getting tired of it, especially since it could get her killed, Mikoto shoved the woman roughly and then said, "Hey, if you want to die here, then just tell me. I'll leave your ass here and let Shura and his boys put you out of your misery."

As she expected, Seven eyes narrowed dangerously at her from the rough treatment, however a moment later that fire died as she looked away replying, "Maybe that would be for the best."

Mikoto was about to ask what she meant by that, but then a heavy footfall sounded near their position. The Uchiha kunoichi peeked out from her recess, but quickly fell back into the shadows when she spotted another member of the Shinobazu at the foot of the alley. Pulling a kunai from her pouch in case he noticed them, she could only hope that he was as blind as the animal form he now possessed. The mole man, that was Toki of the Shinobazu, looked down the alley, but apparently didn't notice anything as he began lumbering off in search of his prey.

Looking at her fellow kunoichi, Mikoto saw that the woman had barely reacted throughout the encounter so said heatedly, "We don't have time for this. In cases it has escaped your notice they are letting those that have received the Animal Curse Mark participate in these training sessions. Also as a result the number of "training accidents" has skyrocketed. You might think you're above all this because you're one of Akame's lieutenants, but I assure you if you fall behind they will let you."

"It doesn't matter," Seven replied woefully, "there's nothing for me out there anymore. I don't know how, but she learned that I wasn't telling the truth about how far I've infiltrated into Akame's scheme."

Despite the situation, Mikoto's demeanor softened slightly as she asked, "Didn't you explain that you were trying to make amends?"

Near tears, the brown haired woman replied, "She didn't want to hear any of it. She only stayed long enough to tell me she was done with me."

She arched an eyebrow as her fellow kunoichi had made it sound like her contact was actually able to get in and out of the prison without anyone being the wiser. However, she ignored the questions she felt rise to the surface so she could say while sounding as nurturing as possible given the circumstances, "Then we'll just have to put an end to this without her help." Seven looked up at her in surprise causing her to allow a small smile to appear as she continued, "What? To be honest I was never comfortable with just letting your contact on the outside handle things. I put my faith in others before, and lost everything as a result. We'll put Akame's little insurrection down, and that way no one will be able to doubt you never intended to betray them."

Seven's eyes shone with new hope, causing Mikoto's smile to blossom into one she hadn't worn in a long time. Seven wiped at the unshed tears as she quickly apologized before saying, "You're right. Nothing's going to get done by just sitting here feeling sorry for myself."

Able to feel several people approaching, Mikoto stood her face turning serious again as she said, "You're wrong about that partner." Holding up the kunai she had pulled earlier, the Uchiha kunoichi added, "Something tells me these are the type of guys that prefer killing a target that doesn't defend itself."

Seven worked herself back to her feet, dusting herself off and with some of the old fire she possessed said, "Well let's show these bastards we're anything but easy."

"Now you're talking," Mikoto said just as Shura landed on the roof on the building opposite of them.

The leader of the Shinobazu now appearing as a large humanoid wolf grinned down at them as he said, "Found you."

"Thanks," Seven said as she held her hand out towards the Wolfman causing a large stone dragon to launch itself through the wall of the building she was standing in front of, "You've saved us the trouble of having to find you."

Shura launched himself into the air, however the Earth Dragon easily caught up and although it couldn't swallow him. It forced him to grab onto its jaws, and thus allowed the Dragon to smash both him and it into another nearby building which collapsed atop of him.

As Seven concentrated on directing her jutsu, Mikoto notice that the wall in front of them was beginning to crack. Pulling her shades, she activated her Sharingan just as Toki broke through the wall. Time seemed to slow as she closed the distance able to slip through the rubble his entrance sent flying about; as a result he was surprised to almost be immediately repelled as she appeared before him kicking him in the chest.

Toki quickly scrambled to his feet, but just-in-time to be on the receiving end of a Great Fireball jutsu, which Mikoto had launched after flipping outside the hole he had made. He threw his arms in front of his face as the fireball connected and the resulting explosion blew out the windows of the first floor. When the smoke cleared, a charred Toki was still standing, but soon collapsed forward as he struggled to breathe.

A moment later the last number of the Shinobazu appeared, and who had been the one whose cable jutsu had sent them scrambling into the alley in the first place. Confident of victory he asked while obviously expecting to see his partners, "Did you two finish off those bitches yet?"

Both kunoichi stared at the man, whose animal form was that of the jackal, and realizing his mistake cursed while trying to prepare a jutsu to defend himself. Unfortunately, he only had enough time to whimper before they were on him.

 ******************************* *

Pakura felt silly as she stood perched in a tree overlooking the Chunin Instructor Evaluation Grounds. Watching for some sign of just who it was that had been driving the kunoichi of Suna mad as of late, she let her mind wander to the day's events. The day's exercise hadn't been too horribly taxing as the scenario was a simple one, which was to escort a VIP from one location to another. To prevent things from getting too repetitive sometimes those assigned to protect the VIP wouldn't encounter anything. Yet others, they would face overwhelming opposition that no squad of shinobi could hope to overcome. Pakura had been both hunter and prey in the scenarios and found that she preferred to be the hunter, especially when it was against her fellow Suna-Nin as is allowed her to show off her superiority to those who had pushed her aside.

Despite her earlier excitement for the day challenges after her shower, when she found out that she would be one of the defenders and who she was partnered with she was tempted to sit out the exercise. Finding herself on the same team as Temari, who she despised due to her familial relations, had really dampened any enjoyment she thought she would get from the wargame. However, due to the presence of the Konoha-Nin Naruto, she had found her mood hadn't dropped nearly as much as she would've expected. She had even been forced to admit that she had even found his interactions with Temari amusing.

As she waited to see if anyone would trigger the circle that appeared to be drawn with old dried blood or a close substitute, she recalled the memory of the high point of the exercise.

" _What's the matter with you?" Temari had said watching Naruto pout as he walked at the point of the formation surrounding the VIP to be protected._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura had felt a small smile tug at her lips as she watched the blond man from her position on the VIP's rights side, although she quickly squashed it when he turned back to look over his shoulder while holding his hands behind his head and replied, "This sucks! This is the third time I've been in this scenario and haven't faced any opposition."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Temari blew out a frustrated breath from her position at the person playing the VIP left side. She shook her head although Pakura could detect an amused smile on her lips which she did nothing to hide as she replied, "Naruto, you're supposed to behave as if this was a real mission. You can't tell me that if it was that you would be wishing for a bandit attack which could put our client in danger."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/A mischievous smirk appeared on Naruto's face as he countered, "I don't know about that. I suppose that would depend on the client."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The two male shinobi pulling up the rear of the formation, one Suna and one Konoha, chuckled especially as the man playing the VIP said, "I think I should be offended by that."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura couldn't really believe just how relaxed the atmosphere between the Leaf and Sand always seemed to be when the jinchuriki was involved. She even found herself wanting to participate, however remembering that half of those present had been behind the pain she suffered for fifteen years kept her mouth shut. Yet Naruto had other ideas as he asked, "What do you think Pakura? You think it sucks that we aren't going to encounter any opponents. I mean what's the point of having a training scenario if we don't get to do any training?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura was tempted to just ignore the question, but something in the young man's sparkling blue eyes compelled her to answer which she did by saying, "I wouldn't be so sure that we will get through this scenario unscathed."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naruto gave her a dashing smile as he said, "You don't have to say that just to cheer me up. We're less than a mile from where we're supposed to drop our VIP off. With the number of shinobi that are acting as town guards at that location, it would be pretty stupid to spring an ambush so close."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Perhaps," Pakura said surprising herself by her out of character talkativeness, "unless, they believe they have enough personnel to spring their trap and deal with any opposition they face. That means if they do attack in this last portion of our journey it will likely be with a rather large force."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Her words had a chilling effect on those present as they couldn't fault her logic, except for Naruto who was staring at her with stars in his eyes as he replied, "Really, do you really think so?" His gaze passed to Temari as he asked, "Is that what is waiting up ahead for us?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"How would I know? I am a part of this exercise too, remember," Temari answered. "It wouldn't do me much good as a commander to know what is ahead, now would it?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"I suppose not," Naruto conceded before turning forward to eagerly scan the forest ahead of them._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Watching the young man, Pakura found herself hoping that she was right as she didn't want to have raised the man's hopes only to see them dashed. Besides, after all the times they had faced each other during the many training scenarios they had participated in already. She was rather eager to see what it would be like to fight at his side._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura's let the memory fade but recalled that shortly they did indeed end up facing a rather large force just before reaching their destination. She hated to admit, but Temari had proved herself to be an excellent squad leader as she had used Naruto and her abilities to the fullest, while supporting them with her fan. When the shinobi playing the town guards arrived, they has been shocked to see that between Pakura's Kekkei Genkai, and Naruto's Shadow Clones they had completely turned the tide against their attackers._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/After seeing the blond in such a good mood after their victory, Pakura was ready to end her night on a good note. Sadly, Temari had to ruin it by trying to speak with her as she showered off the day's grime. Pakura had blown off her attempt to complement her at first by just saying it had not been necessary. Still, Temari had persisted prompting the older Suna kunoichi to just reply with a, "Whatever."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Even Pakura had to admit that to the others present she must have come off as rather bitchy. However, she was long past caring what others thought of her so wrapping a towel around herself stepped out of the shower stall to escape the situation. She pushed past Temari, who caused her to stop cold as she said, "I don't know what I did to offend you. But I'm not my father."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura looked over her shoulder coolly as she replied, "Perhaps not, but you're the next best thing because sadly your father went and got himself killed before I could do it myself."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura could see Temari's anger finally flare as her teal eyes smoldered at her. Yet she bit her tongue and managed to say through ground teeth, "Regardless, you performed quite well today and I'm glad you're one of us."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura had stormed out of the communal shower and after crossing the camp clad in only a towel stepped into her tent. But found that she was now too worked up to sleep. Therefore, instead of changing into her sleep wear, she dressed in her normal clothes and decided to work off her anger at one of the training grounds. Stepping outside her tent, she came face to face with Maki whom she nearly collided with._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"What do you want?" Pakura asked her tone still filled with a barely suppressed anger. "If you're here to tell me I should apologize to the Princess. Then let me tell you now to save your breath."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Maki sighed sadly at the woman she at one time had admired greatly before saying, "No, I think we both know that isn't going to happen."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Then what do you want?"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Maki seemed not to know herself, but after a prolonged silence finally said, "I thought it prudent to remind you of what a wise woman said to me about living with anger in my heart, especially when it is tainting how she treats those who had nothing to do with the wrongs committed against her." With her piece said, Maki turned and left in order to give Pakura time to digest her words._

Pakura frowned as even she couldn't deny the truth of the younger woman's words. However, she refused to admit that she was wrong, as she told herself that Maki could never understand because she hadn't lived through what Pakura had. Her anger still not cooling down, she had intended to head to the training field. Yet, for some reason she found herself at her current location overlooking the circle were some kunoichi had come experience pleasure at a stranger's hands.

She was just about to head back to camp, but instead ducked deeper into the shadows of her perch as to her surprise Maki approached the drawn symbol. To her astonishment, before stepping inside the Suna jounin stripped completely naked. Pakura lost sight of the kunoichi upon her entering the circle as a cone of blue light appeared obscuring her view. Recognizing it as a privacy barrier, Pakura settled in to wait figuring it would be a handful of minutes at best. To her surprise and titillation, it would be nearly an hour before the privacy barrier would disappear after Maki stepped out of the circle. From her vantage point, the green haired Suna-Nin could see Maki's skin glistening from the moonlight due to the sweat that coated it.

Shocked to say the least, due to how Maki had reacted as the other kunoichi had talked about their own visits to the circle. Pakura was just about to leave as the brown haired woman began to get dressed. However, she stopped upon noticing something leaking from Maki's vagina and realized that unlike the other kunoichi; whoever was behind the circle had decided to give his latest volunteer something he had yet to give any of the others that had gone before. She felt a yearning to enter the circle herself, yet pulled herself away as she felt her pride wouldn't allow it. But, that didn't stop her from noticing the satisfied smile that graced Maki's lips as she continued to get dressed. As she headed back to camp, Pakura couldn't deny that she would like to know what could cause such a smile to appear on her face as well.

 ********************************

Mabui entered the Raikage's office while holding several reports as she wore a concerned frown. Stepping before her village leader's desk she was about to speak, but A beat her to the punch by asking, "Has there been any word from Darui's team yet on our missing shinobi?"

The Raikage's assistant gave a curt nod as she replied, "I'm afraid so, sir. At least, Darui found most of those who were missing." The Raikage arched an eyebrow at her so she clarified by saying, "The only member of the team they have yet to find is Toroi."

A stood from his chair, and then move to his window to stare out on the village with his arms folded behind his back as he asked, "Do we suspect he has sought employment elsewhere?"

Mabui frowned at the question, as well as how the Raikage phrased it. But she knew it was always a painful matter for the village leader whenever one of his shinobi decided to pursue the path of the Missing-Nin. Although she knew that the Raikage already suspected the answer was no, she put his mind at ease by saying, "There is no reason to believe that at this time." Mabui had another reason to believe that in thanks to information she was privy to as a member of Naruto's harem of lovers. However, she was hesitant to bring it up due in part to the fact that Kumogakure's own intelligence network had yet to hear even a whisper of a recent abduction that Iwa had experienced with one of their shinobi. However, the intelligence department had reported that a team of shinobi from the Hidden Mist had gone missing and while unlike Kumo's own Toroi or Gari of Iwa none of the members on the missing team from Kirigakure seemed to possess a Kekkei Genkai. One of the members, a shinobi by the name of Chukichi was a renowned sensor whose abilities were so specialized it could be considered one. Believing that all three occurrences were linked she said, "Sir, by chance do you remember a report of a shinobi squad from the Hidden Mist Village that went missing earlier this month?"

Aware that his assistant wouldn't have brought up the matter without reason, turned from the window to ask, "Are you suggesting that these two cases are linked? That's quite a leap of logic."

Mabui could see why her leader would think that, but with her knowledge of the third case in Iwa knew a case could be made that it was. However, instead of trying to convince him that they were, she decided to try a different tact by suggesting, "I know, however perhaps it would be prudent to inform the other villages there may be a group out there like Akatsuki, who are targeting our shinobi with specialized abilities."

The Raikage looked at her as if she had grown a second head and with a snort said, "For what possible reason would I do that?"

Mabui fought back a sigh at her village leader's question since it highlighted how unless a threat was of grave enough to demand it, working together with another shinobi village was the last thing a Kage often considered. But, she had already expected such a response to her suggestion so replied, "I feel it may be a wise idea as it would allow you to repair your reputation to a certain extent. I don't think I need to remind you about how wary some of the other countries and villages have been of Kumo lately now that your involvement in the Hyuuga incident has become public knowledge. Also, if a group is targeting the personnel of the major shinobi villages, by providing the other villages with some warning we may be able to put a stop to their scheme before it reaches fruition and may also let us learn of Toroi's fate."

The Raikage crossed his arms over his broad chest and began to rub his chin in thought. Mabui waited patiently as he thought over the matter while looking at all the angles. Since she was confident that she had presented the idea in the best possible light she was in no way surprised when A finally said, "Your idea has merit. I trust I can leave it to you to see that the other Kage are informed of the situation."

Mabui bowed slightly, before turning and leaving the office. Pulling several envelopes from within one of the reports she had brought into the office, she smiled as she was happy that she could send them out through official channels. Especially since, the one that had been destined for the Hokage would have been sent with or without the Raikage's consent.

 ******************************* **

In another clearing closer to Konoha, another late night hookup was about to happen. At least that's what the young man from Suna hoped would be the result so that he could report back to his peers at the main camp with the details of his exploits. As was natural for shinobi stationed in new and exciting places, quite a few of the Suna men would hit Konoha and the surrounding villages like a hurricane on their time off. As was often the case, these men would go in pursuit of the three ninja vices which were women, gambling, and alcohol. To the Suna-nin's amazement, on one such trip he had managed to muster up enough game to score a perfect ten hottie and although he had already experienced all she had to offer. He had not been able to say no when she had told him that she would be visiting Konoha later in the week and was interested in having a little more fun with him.

Standing alone with only his memories of the night in Tanzaku Town keeping him warm, Abiru held his hand up to his mouth blowing in it and confident it passed the smell test gave the clearing another look. Hoping he wasn't about to be stood up, but was already crafting a story in his head that he would tell the others if he was blown off so he felt a sigh of relief as he heard a twig snap signaling the arrival of the hot civilian waitress he had met at one of the gambling halls in Tanzaku Town on his last weekend leave.

She appeared from behind one of the trees wearing a red violet bodysuit that exposed much of her body to his roving eyes. She gave him a smoldering look, which caused Abiru's mouth to go dry as it was paired with a seductive smile. Raising her hands above her head she posed for him as she asked throatily, "You like what you see baby?" She punctuated her sentence by turning slowly giving him a chance to drink in her luscious figure.

"Fuck yeah," the shinobi of Suna said as he adjusted his hardening member as he began to relive some of their previous encounter.

The brown-haired woman completed her turn and using her finger waved him forward saying, "Then what are you waiting for? Show me how much you want it."

Abiru was on her in a moment, cupping her face and stroked the two square tattoos under her left eye with his thumb before sealing his lips to hers in a forceful and demanding kiss. Meeting her tongue with his as he closed his eyes to delight in the sensations from her talented mouth, he reached into the gaps of her suit at her hips in order to squeeze her ass. Abiru couldn't wait to bury his cock in the woman before him, however couldn't pull himself away from her lips as it felt like she was almost completely engulfing him in warmth. Yet, upon opening his eyes was horrified to see that the reason for the warm feeling was because the woman had turned to a silvery-blue liquid that was swallowing him up.

He tried to pull back in revulsion but couldn't, which prompted the woman to say, "Naughty boy, you peeked."

He tried to scream, but the woman no longer taking it slow began to push her liquid form into his mouth and nose. Abiru gagged until she completely disappeared within, and then sunk to his knees as he coughed roughly. He was about to try and run back to camp, but found his body no longer followed his command before a piercing pain jammed itself into his brain and then thought no more.

A moment later a darkly amused smile appeared on his face as he wiped at his mouth before saying, "Was that as good for you baby as it was for me?"

"Are you quite done, Ni? I was beginning to think that you had begun to enjoy your time with that man."

Ni turned towards the man that had appeared from the same direction she had and replied while wearing an amused smirk on her new features, "He had his moments. But as I told you, considering his lack of stamina, I would have burnt out this body before I could complete the mission."

The man with three purple tattoos on his forehead and thus whose creator had simply named him San said, "Remember, we must secure the target quickly as the night of the eclipse soon approaches."

Ni was already walking away as she replied, "Relax, we've been preparing for this for a long time. With the right push, she'll do most of the work for us. Besides, she's the last one as Master says that Kakashi will deliver himself to us." With that said, Ni took off running for the Training Force's camp in order to fulfill her creator's desire of a perfect body and immortality.

 ******************************** *

Yoruichi sighed as she stared out the window of the third floor library within Kiyomi's mansion. She made sure to put the right pitch of disapproval in it and fought back a smile as her sister shut the book she was reading in annoyance and said, "Stop that this instant."

"Hmmm, did you say something?"

Kiyomi narrowed her eyes at the dark skinned woman as she said, "I know perfectly well why you are trying to annoy me. But, it isn't going to work. As I told you, the matter is closed."

As Kiyomi spoke her mind, Yoruichi had turned to look back out the window. When her sister had finished she looked back in order to say in a board tone, "I'm sorry, were you saying something." She got the results she was hoping for, as Kiyomi's face turned red in anger. Before the redhead could tear into her with a verbal barrage, she said calmly, "It must really suck to realize somebody doesn't want to hear what you have to say, doesn't it?"

Kiyomi composed herself, but Yoruichi could still hear the anger in her voice as she countered, "Oh how very cute sister. But what pray tell should I have been so keen to hear from Chomei, hmmm, her chorus of lies and deceit about how she never intended to betray me again?"

Yoruichi let a little heat enter her own voice as she stood to face her fellow Bijuu while she replied, "We don't know that she has. From everything Komachi has learned it doesn't appear that Danzou is any the wiser about us being on to him."

"Which only tells me that she had yet to make up her mind on whether or not to go through with it," Kiyomi replied turning her back on her sister as she prepared to storm out of the room.

"So what," Yoruichi said her voice lowering as some of the sadness she also felt at the situation entered it, "do you intend to drive her right into the enemy's arms so you can say see I told you so?"

Kiyomi paused with her hand resting on the doorknob. In a small voice she replied, "She is the one at fault here, not me."

"I know," Yoruichi conceded, "but it looks like to me that Chomei was just hedging her bets. Considering that you didn't hide how little you trusted her and our history as prisoners always looking for a means of escape. Can you blame her for trying to take control the situation? Isn't that what you were doing when you first created that chakra being filled with Naruto's dark memories?"

Kiyomi let her hand fall away from the door handle and turning back towards Yoruichi said, "That's fighting dirty, but you've made your point. I'll speak with her, but I'm going to let her stew for a few days."

Yoruichi nodded as she was aware that Kiyomi needed the time to cool down as much as she wanted to let Chomei think about her actions. Confident that once her two sisters talked they would work out their differences. She decided to leave the room as she felt that Kiyomi probably wanted some distance from her as well at the moment. Reaching the door, she looked back to see Kiyomi had returned to her book and could see that on one of the pages was a drawing that she believed depicted how their father had defeated the Ten-Tailed beast in order to become the first jinchuriki. Not quite sure what it was her sister was looking for, as they had all heard the tale from the man himself, she decided not to ask as she was sure that Kiyomi would let her know what she was looking for when the time came.

 ******************************** *

Pakura felt nervous in a way she found it difficult to describe as she stood a few inches from entering the intricately drawn circle that was said to summon the spirit of a perverted shinobi. Pakura believed it was poppycock, since she could recognize some of the various advanced formulas that made up the seal and could see nothing which would help a man escape from the cold sting of death. However, whether it was true or just an elaborate con to allow some pervert a chance explore the bodies of a few kunoichi that would allow it. She couldn't deny one thing and that was to those who had experienced the pleasure inside the circle many claimed it was life altering.

Wanting to experience it for herself, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Almost immediately, the circle flared to life as it threw up a privacy barrier, which as she looked through it cast the outside world in a spooky light almost making her believe that she had stepped into one of the realms of the afterlife. A few seconds later her acute senses told her that she was no longer alone, but as she slowly looked over her shoulder could see no sign of who had joined her.

The Suna kunoichi was beginning to understand why so many of her fellow ladies of shadow would make use of the circle, as just from the theatrics she had to admit she felt a tingle of excitement course through her. That tingle only grew more pronounced as she felt the first featherlike touches of the back of the hand from the person who had joined her begin against her butt. Understanding that the light touches were asking for her permission to continue, she nodded and was immediately rewarded with a firm squeeze of her ass.

Pakura attempted to keep her composure, but she found it difficult as the persons other hand began to snake around her waist. It paused for a moment over her stomach where it rubbed in a small circular motion. She sighed from the sensations, even though it was through her clothes, and leaned back into a strong chest confirming to her that whatever it was touching her, it was definitely male. She felt her body begin to respond to the mystery man's efforts especially as the hand on her stomach began to move up to her aching breasts. She moaned loudly when the hand passed over her nipple causing the fabric to rub against it deliciously.

The hand fondling her ass ended its actions, and she could feel as it traveled over her body to join the other in exploring her chest. She began to get into it more and more as she moaned while the man's hands squeezed and fondled her breasts and teased her nipples. She felt something begin to poke her from behind and upon realizing what it was, pressed her rear against it firmly. She felt her pussy quiver when the mystery man groaned as she began to grind her hips against his manhood. She was just letting herself go when the mystery man stopped his fondling of her breasts in order to grab the portion of her dress covering her chest, and pushed the material into the valley of her breasts exposing them to the world.

 _Like a switch being flipped, all the pleasure she had been feeling disappeared as she recalled a similar instance some fifteen years prior. The forest disappeared from her view only to be replaced by an opulent bedroom. "No…stop," she said both in her memory and in the present. Causing both the mystery man, and the noble who had been laying on top her in her memory to stop what they were doing and step away._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Now fully immersed in the memory, Pakura sat up in the bed as her hands moved to cover her exposed breasts. The noble, who she had been assigned to guard, smiled gently at her as she said, "My dear you have nothing to be embarrassed about."_

 _"I-I know," she said hating the way her voice hitched in nervousness, "but my assignment is to protect you. I shouldn't be letting my emotions get the better of me; there is a reason that men are listed as one of the three vices of kunoichi."_

 _The noble smiled at her in the way she had found both charming and insufferable as he moved to sit next to her on the side of the bed. Reaching for a decanter which was filled with an expensive liquor that rested on his end table. He filled a crystal glass and passed it to her as he said, "What a silly thing to consider a vice."_

 _Having adjusted her dress to once more cover her breasts, Pakura tempted to wave off the drink as she said, "Well we can't all be aristocrats who spend their days chasing beautiful women, and not having to worry about money."_

 _The noble gave her the same smile he usually did when she teased him about his station in life, that always seem to convey to her that he was in on some inside joke as he replied, "My dear you wound me. Besides, it is only because of those endless days of womanizing that has allowed me to see and appreciate it when someone truly magnificent has come before me." Seeing that Pakura was making no move to take the glass from him, he said, "Let me guess alcohol is another one of those silly vices of yours."_

 _She nodded, but seeing he wasn't putting the glass down took it from him as she figured that a small sip wouldn't hurt her. However instead of sipping it, she downed the contents due to the nervousness that she was still feeling. She felt a warming sensation that caused her to lean back into the plush pillows behind her as she felt an overpowering desire to go to sleep sweep through her. Her eyes snapped open as she fought against it upon realizing that she had been drugged. "What have you d…"_

 _However she trailed off upon noticing that although the smile was the same, it was decidedly less charming, as she realized that the reason he always seemed so amused was because he was, at her for thinking she was anything to him but another potential tally in his book. He stood from the bed and snapped his fingers causing the double doors of his bedroom to be thrown open as several of his guards entered._

 _Pakura tried to fight the effects of the drug she had ingested, but found she could neither move nor harness her chakra. The noble noticing her struggles said, "Relax my dear, you won't be harmed. If anything I've just decided to collect on the services I paid your village for."_

 _Shocked at the implications of what he was suggesting, Pakura asked, "What the hell do you mean services paid for? I was hired to protect you."_

 _Shaking his head and with an amused smile the Wind noble replied, "Do you really believe that?" Indicating the men that had entered the room he said, "As you can see I'm already quite well protected. No, this was just another one of those silly little games I like to play. It's just so much sweeter when they give themselves to me willingly." Eyeing her with a naked lust that made her shiver for all the wrong reasons he added, "Although it's also fun when they resist. However, that requires a different venue." Walking away as his guards dragged her behind him he said to himself, "Perhaps I should've gone with this method from the very beginning. I must admit I am really looking forward to breaking in my new wooden horse."_

 _Pakura went slack allowing the men to carry her through the mansion without resistance. She took the time to focus her chakra as best she could. Directing the small amount she could harness internally, she raised her core temperature hoping to burn through the drug faster than the noble or his men expected. They passed several servants along the way, and Pakura figured that the progression of the noble and his men along with an unwilling party must have been a common occurrence, as the servants would get out of their path, and as they did so adverted their gazes._

 _After what felt like forever, to which Pakura was actually grateful for, they arrived at a hall that dead ended with the only piece of furniture being an old grandfather clock. The noble stepped before the clock and adjusted the hands of it to read twelve o'clock. The clock began to chime and he pressed a button on the back of it which caused a panel to open up on the wall to their left. Pakura raised her head to look inside and felt her blood run cold as she saw all the medieval looking devices that although she didn't know how most of them were used. She did know that they were sexual in nature._

 _The noble stepped in first followed by his guards and her. He walked towards the center of the room and patted a wooden triangle that was suspended in the air and attached is the ceiling by ropes at the ends of it. The noble gave it a pat and said as he looked back at, "You're going to have the honor of being the first to give this beauty a ride. What do you think of that?"_

 _Pakura raised her head weakly as she said with a face dripping of sweat, "I think… I think you should have been spent the money on better security."_

 _Pakura pulled her arms free of the men that gripped them due to the lax hold of the guards, who had figured she would still be hopeless as a result the drugs she had been slipped. Having raised her body temperature through her Kekkei Genkai, she had felt her ability to move return although she still felt sluggish. However, even a sluggish shinobi was still much faster than men paid to protect someone due to the size of their muscles. She showed this by slamming the bottom of her hand up against the man to her rights windpipe, crushing it even as he was just registering she had slipped from his grip. She then grabbed the sword at his waist and pulling it free of it scabbard, and plunged it into the chest of the man to her left as he was reaching for his blade. She let go of the blade just as the man she had killed with it took hold of the handle as he sunk to his knees._

 _Her feverish gaze next fell onto the noble, whose face had become a mask of fear, and as he opened his mouth to tell her why harming him would be a bad idea. She launched forward kicking him in the side of the head sending him skittering across the floor. Picking himself up off the floor, he crawled towards the entrance of his playroom, but Pakura grabbed him by the back of the head pulling him up to his knees where he said, "You stupid bitch. Do you have any idea who the fuck I am? My father has the ear of the daimyo, and I paid good money to your masters for the right to have my fun with you."_

 _Pakura didn't believe him naturally, as although she knew that sometimes kunoichi were sometimes asked to sleep with powerful men. She couldn't see them doing such to her, especially without asking for her consent as she had just recently been named, "Hero of the Hidden Sand" for her role in thwarting an Iwa plot to take advantage of the recent disappearance of the Third Kazekage. Still, despite her rage Pakura simply threw his head forward and stood to leave the room aware that even if justified killing a noble could have dire consequences._

 _She leaned up against the frame of the hidden doorway as she felt lightheaded for a moment due to the fever she was sporting still. Sadly, the noble had less concern for the consequences of his killing a shinobi so seeing her moment of weakness, scrambled to his feet pulling the sword from the still kneeling corpse of his guard and charged forward intent on plunging the blade into her back. Pakura sensed the attack and reacting on instinct stepped to the side to avoid the blade and spun slamming a small orb of fire into his chest. The affect was immediate as the noble dropped the blade causing it to clatter on the floor as steam appeared from inside him as he shriveled up as all the water was evaporated from his body._

 _He collapsed forward partially into the hall that led to his "playroom". Pakura stared down at the corpse, her mind reeling with the potential fallout from her actions. She tried to think rationally, but a scream cut through her attempt as she spun to see that a maid who had been passing by the hall had spotted the dead body. Aware that even more guards would be on their way, she took off running down the hall passing by the woman and leapt through a nearby window to escape towards Suna._

 _Unfortunately for her, Suna offered no sanctuary. As soon as she stepped through its main gate she found herself arrested and thrown in jail. She languished there for months while only hearing the occasional gossip about not only her fate, but what was going on in the outside world. She had heard that the noble's father had demanded her head, and the truth that the Suna Shinobi Council had sent her to be the man's plaything fully expected for them to turn her over._

 _However, that was not to be as the recently appointed Fourth Kazekage appeared before her cell. "Open it," he said entering the cell after the guards had complied and stepped before her. She hadn't stood for him, nor offered any greeting as he simply watched her with only his eyes being visible from behind the cloth mask that covered his face as he wore the hat and robes of his new station. Finally he said, "Follow me."_

 _Guessing that her time had come, she stood and followed determined to face her end as the prideful kunoichi that she was. To her great surprise instead of being led a squad of the daimyo's guard or magistrates, she was taken to a simple one bedroom apartment. Without a word the Kazekage was about to leave but she asked, "What's going on? Have I been cleared of the false charges against me? Has my story finally been verified that he drugged and tried to rape me?"_

 _The Kazekage looked back at her and replied, "Your story was never in doubt. However, even if there had been a serious attempt to investigate it, by the time anybody could have searched his mansion for this room you spoke of all the evidence would have been cleared away."_

 _"Why would you send me to serve such a monster?"_

 _The Kazekage turned to face her to say, "I was against accepting this contract as I have a daughter myself, but that in no way excuses your actions. You are a kunoichi of status in the Hidden Sand Village, and your actions have embarrassed us greatly."_

 _"My actions?! What about…"_

 _The rest of her sentence was silenced by a backhand from the Kazekage. "Be silent," he warned dangerously. "Do not think that you are free as a token of mercy. The only reason you have not been turned over to the daimyo's courts and to death, is because due to the disappearance of my predecessor and our rash actions in trying to find him it appears a new Shinobi World War is upon us. I fully expect you to die as atonement for failing in your last mission and killing your client. The sad fact of the matter is that despite it being so much easier to hand you over to appease the daimyo's advisor, I need every available soldier for the coming war."_

 _His piece said he stepped out of the room and much as he told her. He had sent her to her death many times. Yet Pakura refused to die and always returned after leaving a trail of desiccated corpses in her wake. Still, that didn't stop her fellow Suna shinobi from treating her as a person to be shunned. When the war ended, she fully expected to be turned over and executed. However, in the Third Shinobi War's final days Kirigakure staged a brazen attack on the Wind Country capital. In the attack the daimyo and much of his court, including the father of the noble she had killed, have been murdered. As a result the matter had been dropped as the Fourth Kazekage refused to surrender a weapon as lethal as Pakura. But that didn't stop many of the shinobi of the Sand village from believing that the reason the new daimyo kept cutting the funds he supplied to Suna was somehow tied to her killing of the noble. As a result, she was further ostracized from her peers, this in turn only caused her resentment of the fourth Kazekage and those tied to them to grow and fester._

 _All this passed through Pakura's mind as she clutched her naked chest while standing in the summoning circle. She didn't know how long she had just been standing there but looking over her shoulder she was sure she looked like a pathetic wretch. Feeling exposed like a nerve due to the memories that she would rather forget, she darted through the privacy barrier adjusting her clothes as she made her way back to camp_.

She had just managed to get her emotions back under control as she entered it. Looking for an isolated place she could sit by herself around one of the many bonfires, she felt each laugh and bit of merriment she heard as the other shinobi talked among themselves was a painful reminder of how lonely she truly was. Finding a fire with no one around it, she sat down and tried to recapture the warmth she had been feeling while in the mystery man's arms. To her dismay she wasn't alone long as two of her fellow Sand shinobi joined her, not that they paid her any attention.

"Come on, Abiru. Quit holding out on me," one of them said in a hushed whisper. "Was that woman you hooked up with as wild last night as she was in Tanzaku Town?"

"Nah, I'm afraid not. Turns out she was a little cock tease." Abiru's friend was about to comment on how the young man had claimed last time they had hooked up she was a panther in bed, but then Abiru as if noticing Pakura was there for the first time said, "Speaking of cock teases…"

He stood to leave as did his friend, who was obviously quite uncomfortable that Abiru had just insulted such a dangerous person, but Pakura due to her recent reliving of the past just snapped shouting as she shot to her feet, "What did you just call me?"

Abiru appeared unafraid and with a cruel smirk replied, "A cock tease, you know the kind of woman that gets a man all riled up before shutting him down. At least that's how I heard the story of the man you murdered went." As much as Abiru's taunt bothered her, it was his friend's reaction as he tried to pull his friend away as he looked at her with fear like she would murder them both at any moment that irked her the most.

Tired of it, she said, "That's how you heard it, huh? It's always convenient how they leave out the fact that without my knowledge they sent me there to be that bastard's whore in hopes his father would increase the funds being directed to the village."

Abiru seemed to give the matter some thought, but then said, "Well when you put it that way, it seems rather selfish that you turned him down then."

"You son of a bit…" Pakura shouted as she charged the smirking man about to punch him into the middle of next week. But before she could connect, she was grabbed from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Temari holding her so asked, "Afraid I'd hurt one of your precious shinobi?"

Temari shook her head as she replied, "No, I'm afraid I'd lose one. If you hit him, no matter how much he deserves it. I'd be forced to reprimand you and due to the current ban against fighting, I'd be forced to strip you of your shinobi status."

Pakura recognized that Temari had saved her from committing a serious mistake and losing the only thing she had left that she attributed any value to. But that didn't stop her from pulling herself violently from the blonde woman's grip and storming off. Behind her, she could hear Temari tearing into Abiru but couldn't help the feeling that she would have been better off just giving in and dying in the last great war.

 ******************************* **

Naruto followed behind the squad of Suna-nin that he was attached to for the day's exercise as they leapt through the forest, although his mind was only partially focused on staying in formation with his fellow shinobi. Something that the squad commander picked up, causing him to turn as the jinchuriki began to fall out of place and say, "Get your head out of the clouds, kid. I know our intelligence says that this area is clear of the enemy, but I don't want to get caught with my pants down. So tighten it up."

"Roger," Naruto replied as he did as he was told, but not without grumbling a little under his breath about how he needed to really think about raising his rank from genin as he was getting tired of taking orders from people he could probably handle with both arms tied behind his back. Naturally though with all that was going on inside his life, he didn't know if he could find the time to hit the two windows of opportunity presented each year to participate in the Chunin Exams.

However, such concerns fell to the wayside as he felt a pang of guilt hit him for worrying about his own career as his actions may have helped contribute to Pakura's almost destroying hers. He had known her story as it had been Temari, who had first recommended he attempt to seduce the green-haired kunoichi in the first place. Once Maki had joined his harem, and learned of his plan to do so, she had quickly agreed with the idea. That was why he had first had Sakura begin spreading the rumor of the perverted ghost that haunted the destroyed Chunin Instructor Examination Building. He felt the best way to get Pakura to open up to the idea of joining him was to get her to come to him. He figured it would be a slow process, which was why he hadn't even been using The Temptation's Touch on her when she had appeared within the summoning circle the night before. He believed something that he did had caused her to reexperience the painful memory from her past and as a result had been unable to keep her anger in check when one of her fellow Suna shinobi had taunted her.

Despite his focus not being at a hundred percent, he did notice that the area that he and the squad just entered had signs of a recent battle, and not the fake ones that had been happening all over the area as a late. "What happened here… my god," the squad commander said in shocked horror upon spotting the mummified remains of a squad made up of Leaf and Sand shinobi.

They all dropped to the ground and despite it being obvious the man closest to him was dead. The Suna commander dropped to his knee and pressed his hand against the throat of the corpse before he said, "The body's cool to the touch. It means that she did this a few hours ago."

"She?!" Naruto asked his tone confused.

"Pakura obviously," the commander said with a hint of surprise that he needed to explain considering the state of the corpses.

Naruto balked before countering, "There's no proof she had anything to do with this."

"Come on man," a Suna genin even younger than Naruto said, "That's Abiru's corpse over there. I knew it was a bad idea for Temari to put them on the same team. That bitch was crazy. She should've been locked up years ago."

"Fine," Naruto growled forced to admit that despite his earlier statement the evidence didn't look good. "Then let's get after her and see what really went down. Maybe she needed to defend herself from them."

"Forget it," the Suna commander said, his tone telling Naruto all he needed to know about what the man thought the chances of Pakura being innocent were. "We're heading back to base and if they want to chase after her then so be. I'm not tangling with her, unless it's with a full battalion of shinobi at my back."

Hearing the other men disregard their comrade, Naruto felt his anger begin to boil as he remembered seeing her look so vulnerable the night before. Watching the other men prepare to take to the trees, he said, "Sorry, I'm going to have to overrule you on this." He then leapt off in the direction that he believed Pakura had taken, or been taken.

 ***************************** **

Mikoto entered the cellblock of a group of kunoichi that had banded together in order to create a power structure within the prison's hierarchy. As she moved to the back of it, she could see the surprise on quite a few of the women's faces at her presence since she had refused several invitations to join the group. Coming to the end of the block, she happened upon the leader of the Kunoichi Alliance as well as her two teammates.

"Well what do we have here?" The silver haired woman said sitting back in her chair and putting her foot on the table they were using to play cards. "If it isn't the great and haughty, Triple Zero. Don't tell me that you and that bitch partner of yours are finding the current examinations too much to handle on your lonesome."

Mikoto gave the woman a cool smile as her eyes met each of the women's eyes before her. Looking last at a brown haired kunoichi who bore a scar across her throat and had the number KK – one-one-seven-six and was standing behind the Taki trio she refocused on the leader saying, "Not at all, TK – nine-zero-zero…"

The silver haired leader's eyes narrowed at her as she leaned forward as she said, "We might have to refer to ourselves by those numbers around that pig Akame. But, here you call me by my name."

Sounding disinterested Mikoto said, "Sorry, I never bothered to learn it."

One of the silver-haired woman's Taki teammates cracked her knuckles menacingly, but relaxed as her team leader held her hand up in front of her while saying, "Relax Tifa, let's not rearrange her face just yet. She obviously came down here for a reason. Let's hear what she has to say." The Taki-Nin gestured to a nearby chair before leaning back in hers while introducing herself and her team. "My name is Yuffie Kisaragi and my associates here are Tifa Lockhart and Aeris Gainsborough. Now what brings you down to my little corner of the world?"

Grabbing the chair that had been offered, Mikoto dragged it in front of the three women before taking a seat. Watching them carefully, she collected her thoughts for a moment and thinking of a way to approach the subject said, "I'm here to talk about our futures or lack thereof."

Yuffie smirked at her before asking, "What are you talking about? The only chance we have for a future is to follow through with this plan of Akame's."

"Come now," Mikoto said leaning forward conspiratorially, "I thought you were smarter than that. You have to able to see the writings on the wall, whatever he has planned involves his new freaks."

Yuffie didn't look convinced as she said, "How do you know that, a little inside information from your new buddy?"

"Hardly," Mikoto said, her tone making it sound like she should be insulted by the suggestion, "I'm fully aware that she's reporting on me to her master." Sitting back in her chair, the Uchiha with a scoff added, "You know what, forget it. Perhaps it was foolish of me to think you wanted to get out of here. If you really think Akame has your best interests at heart then keep on following him, right up to the point where he has one of his little pets rip your throats out."

Mikoto could see that at least her words seemed to have some effect on Yuffie's two teammates and the Mist shinobi behind them. However, she didn't see any concern in Yuffie something which told her she may have made a mistake in approaching the woman for an alliance. She didn't let the concern reach her face, and felt some of her worries fade with a small crack of uncertainty appeared on the older woman's face as she looked at her two subordinates. Aware that she cared a great deal for them, Mikoto figured she was just presenting a strong front.

Yuffie appeared to weigh her options before with a nod that conveyed she was of the opinion that the Uchiha wouldn't be wasting her time she said, "Alright, say I'm interested in an early parole. What's to make me believe that you can deliver on it better than the man that is running the place?"

"Theoretically speaking of course, let's say that in another life a woman knew a thing or two about the seals used to control our chakra. Let's also say, that over the course of her stay at the prison she's seen the hand signs that the guards used to turn on and off the seal…"

"Which does us no good," Yuffie interrupted, "because her chakra is off with the rest of ours, and even if it wasn't there would be nothing to stop the guards from simply reactivating the seals after she turned them off."

Mikoto gave a tight smile that suggested she had knowledge that Yuffie didn't, but instead of making the other woman ask shared it by saying, "There is something to prevent that. You see the hand signs can be changed. It wouldn't do as much of a deterrent if some outside shinobi could simply learn the hand signs to switch the seals off. Back before we were asked to join the rebellion they would change the signs during the monthly checkups we would receive at the infirmary. But since coming up here those checkups have stopped, and therefore they have remained the same as it was changed to the current hand-signs during the first check-up every new initiate to Akame's plot receives. This is so that all of our chakra restraint seals react to the same set of hand signs.."

She could see that Yuffie and the others were interested, but the silver haired woman pointed out, "You still haven't told us how you would gain access to your chakra long enough to change the hand signs. Even if you did it during one of our training exercises, the guards would know something was up as soon as the exercise ended."

Mikoto paused as she considered whether or not to tell the Taki kunoichi about Seven's ability to still harness a little of her chakra even with the seal turned on. Yet something held her back causing her to say, "I don't think it's wise to give away all my secrets when you haven't even told me if you'd sign on."

Yuffie shrugged, and looking at if she was about to turn her focus back to the card game that Mikoto's arrival had interrupted said, "Then it appears we are at an impasse, because all's I've heard is a lovely theory. But, how can you ask me to sign on, when you can't even prove you can do the most crucial part?"

Aware that the risk she had taken couldn't be undone at this junction, Mikoto gave a chilly smile as she said, "If its proof you need, then meet me in the kitchen area after lights out." Standing and without waiting for Yuffie's acknowledgment that she would come, Mikoto headed back to her cell to see how the dice she had just cast would turn out.

 ******************************* **

Seven frowned as she stared at the rock beetle that she had created in order to communicate with Mikoto. Unaware of what the errand was that the Uchiha had said that she needed to run which would delay their usual nightly planning session. She began to worry as it was now several hours pass when they usually talked and she couldn't think of anything that would delay her that long. Her worry stemmed from the fact that although it had been frowned upon to attack any of the other inmates outside of training, ever since the Animal Curse Mark had been given to most of the prisoners that rule had seem to fall to the wayside. What was worse was that since Akame had done nothing to the few that had been caught attempting to impose themselves on the men or women that had yet to receive it the attacks had increased.

She cut her chakra to the stone beetle in her hand causing it to crumble and decided to go in search of Mikoto. Making her way through her cellblock, she could hear people snoring contently or making the groans and grunts of those losing themselves to pleasure. Stepping into the hall that connected to several of the other cellblocks she was trying to decide which way to go when she saw a shadow detach itself from the wall. She immediately recognized the Kirigakure kunoichi that had first freed her from her isolation cell after she had joined Akame's plot.

She paid her no mind as outside of the few times where they had been pitted against each other during training there had been no altercations between them. That, plus the woman never struck her as the bloodthirsty type; she just figured the woman was out running errands for the leader of the Kunoichi Alliance. She had just settled on the direction she was going to head when to her surprise the kunoichi bumped into her and muttered, "Sorry my mind was elsewhere."

What stopped Seven from firing a nasty retort was that she felt something being pressed into her hand. The Bijuu watched her go a moment longer and aware that cameras were everywhere in the hall headed back to her cell. Unfolding the piece of paper she had been given she read silently, "Mikoto came to us with a plan to escape. However, Yuffie had already made a deal with Akame and they've taken her down to the punishment level. If you are her friend as I believe then please save her and when you make your escape take me with you. I only wish for my freedom and have no desire to take part in this plot."

Seven sank into her bed as she felt her legs go weak. She was surprised to find that her first concern was for Mikoto; however soon the implications of what she had been given hit her. She had no doubt that the note contained the truth about where her friend had been taken. But what she wasn't sure of was whether or not it was hoping to smoke her out as a traitor. "Shit, what should I do," she thought to herself. She considered calling out to Kiyomi, but doubted she would get a response.

She got up and began pacing her cell trying to come up with something she could do to save Mikoto and herself. However, without access to her chakra she realized there was pathetically little she could. She began to feel queasy and placed her hand over her stomach to settle it. At that moment she was hit with a sense of clarity that although she probably can't save both of them, she could at least save one of them. She pulled open her shirt and channeled the little chakra she possessed into the hidden seal on her stomach. The beetle designed seal appeared and having studied it at great length during her period of isolation, knew that although she would be able to undo the safeguards that Kiyomi placed in the formula to prevent her from accessing her Bijuu chakra. By tampering with it, she would alert her sister that she was trying to. The downside was that her consciousness would be expelled from the body, and without her old one to return to she would quite literally die.

Seven felt a small sad smile tug at the corner of her lips and felt that if that was how her existence ended then she was glad it was for a selfless reason. She also felt that if her father was watching he would be proud.

Pressing her hand to her stomach, she attempted to modify the seal and almost immediately her body collapsed as if she was a puppet whose strings had been cut. Kiyomi's response was immediate as she appeared in the cell and to Seven's surprise what she could see on the redhead's face was concern. "You fool," she said panicked although her lowered voice made Seven aware that she knew shouting would attract attention that neither of them wanted. Helping her fellow Bijuu sit up, Kiyomi continued to berate her as she said, "I told you exactly what would happen if you tried to tamper with the seal."

Seven nodded weakly as she felt her consciousness fading, but smiled softly feeling touched by the concern Kiyomi was showing for her. "It was the only way to get your attention. I know that you somehow learned I wasn't being completely honest about how far I've infiltrated Akame's group." Tears began to gather in her eyes as she continued, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you again. I know I don't deserve it, but please forgive me."

"Don't talk, let me fix this." But Seven tried to speak regardless prompting the Nine-tailed Bijuu to say, "Shhh, quiet," and then proceeded to place her hand on her sister's stomach. She channeled chakra to her fingertips and began drawing over the seal. The seal morphed from a normal beetle into a miniature copy of Seven's original Bijuu body.

For Seven the effects were immediate as one moment everything was going dark and in the next raw power was coursing through her veins. Seven looked down at her stomach and saw that the seal had faded completely now that its task had been completed. She looked up to see her sisters green eyes were watery and surprised couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

Kiyomi cupped her cheek as she answered, "Because you're my sister and I shouldn't have put you in a position where you thought I was as much against you as the people I asked you to keep tabs on."

The seven-tailed Bijuu's eyes began to get watery themselves, but remembering what had prompted her desperate action shot out of Kiyomi's arms as she said, "We… we have to hurry. Those bastards could be turning her into one of their beasts or worse even as we speak."

"Calm down Chomei," Kiyomi said trying to remind her sister of their need for quiet.

"Please call me Seven," the brown haired Bijuu said absentmindedly while taking a few calming breaths. Once she was centered, Seven laid out all that had happened recently before reiterating, "We have to help her…she's my friend and if this note is a trap then it means she hasn't given me up."

"We will I promise," Kiyomi said stepping before her sister and began to button her shirt backup. "However, what this situation calls for his discretion."

"Discretion, even as we speak…"

"Seven, I can understand your concern but if you act rashly than all you may do is doom yourself along with her," Kiyomi warned. "Danzou has kept her alive this long and I foresee no reason for that to change as from everything you told me she was never truly interested in following their plan. I doubt either of them thought that would change so…"

Seeing where Kiyomi was going with her logic, Seven finished, "So, it's likely that for the immediate future no harm will come to her. But, how long will it take for you to be ready to move? Because even if he needs Danzou's permission to do anything to Mikoto, it might not take that long for Akame to get it."

Kiyomi took Seven's hand and began to draw another seal in the palm of it. Her sister looked at her in confusion prompting the redhead to say, "Oh, I think you'll find that we are rather prepared now and I wouldn't be too worried about Akame having any time to oversee Mikoto. I think you'll find that tomorrow, he'll have much more pressing things to deal with." Kiyomi then filled her sister in on what she had planned as well as the Seven-Tailed Bijuu's role in it.

 ******************************* **

It was dark outside as Pakura began to regain consciousness. She was unsure of her surroundings, not that they were stationary as she was tied to something moving at a great pace. Through the haze, she heard a voice say, "We'd already be back home San if you'd just fly us there."

"We'd also be easier to spot by any pursuit, Ni," was the reply. Not that Pakura was listening as hearing the woman's voice caused her to recall how she ended up tied to the armored looking canine.

 _After a night of thinking about the person she was becoming, Pakura had been considering thanking Temari for intervening in preventing her from hitting Abiru. However, that nearly went out the window when she learned the following morning that she would be put on the same squad as the bastard. The only saving grace she felt upon learning that, was that her team would then be linking up with another to complete a shared objective and that Naruto was a part of the other team._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Yet as her team traveled to where it would meet Naruto's, she was entertaining serious thoughts of ensuring that Abiru didn't see another night fall. This was because as they traveled the man would continuously make snide comments that tested her resolve not to use her bloodline limit to silence the remarks forever._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Much to her surprise the squad commander called for a halt after a particularly scathing remark and standing on a tree branch spun to point at Abiru while saying, "Shut the fuck up. Don't think for a moment that I will not be reporting your behavior to Captain Temari. Honestly, if I was her I would have killed you a mile or two back."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Abiru smirked at the squad commander before replying, "What makes you think you'll be reporting anything at all."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The commander, as did everyone else in the squad instantly went on guard as they knew Abiru's words were not just a threat. Still, before anyone could do anything a snakelike creature appeared from the canopy of leaves above the commander and bit deeply into his neck. It lifted him off the branch that he had been standing on and to everyone's shocked revulsion he began to mummify as the fluids were removed from his body. The snake tossed away the commander's body before retracting back into the canopy of leaves only for a man to drop down next occupying the spot the commander just had been._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura as the ranking jounin quickly took charge shouting to the only remaining member outside of Abiru who was obviously working with the enemy, "Get out of here. Report this to Captain Temari or Asuma!"_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"What about you?" The Leaf genin asked although she could tell all he really wanted to do was follow her order._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Don't worry, I'll be fine."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The genin nodded, and took off leaping towards the main camp, but only made it a few meters before another man, who looked like an exact copy of the first to appear except he had three purple rectangle tattoos on his forehead, snatched the genin out of the air by grabbing him around the face. He held the struggling boy easily as he said, "Sorry, but for our plan to work it's imperative that your squad dies here and it looks like you're the killer." With that said, he tossed the Leaf genin to the man with the single purple rectangle tattoo on his forehead whose arm morphed into the snake from before launching forward and snatched the genin out of the air._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"No!" Pakura shouted as she attempted to save the youth, however Abiru chose that moment to attack forcing her to leap away. The Suna kunoichi backpedaled on the branch she landed upon as Abiru continued to press his attack swinging his kunai wildly at her. Bending nearly in half when the man tried to bury it in her chest, she kicked up catching him in the chin and after back flipping in order to get to her feet again. She charged forward forming a small ball of fire in her hand, which she buried into his chest. She kicked him from the branch as he began to smoke and shrivel, but to her shock after his face smashed into the trunk of a nearby tree a silvery blue liquid was left behind as the body continued its tumble to the ground._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The liquid grew and shifted until a pale but gorgeous woman stood glaring at her as she stood on the tree trunk. "I wasn't done wearing that form," the brown-haired woman said while wearing the same smirk Abiru had been sporting recently. Understanding that this was the true person who had been pushing her buttons lately; Pakura leapt from the tree branch to land on the same trunk as the woman and began to attack her while several of the miniature suns that represented her Kekkei Genkai swirled about around her. Pakura was forced to abandon her attack though, when the twins decided to intervene._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Ichi having finished draining the genin, discarded the boy, and then pointed his snake arm at Pakura. The snake head opened its mouth and two more snakeheads shot out which in turn open their mouths. The process repeated several times until there appeared to be hundreds of them. Pakura avoided them as they tried to capture her with many of them missing her to instead bury themselves into the tree trunk. Flipping away, she landed on the ground and threw an exploding kunai which impacted the branch beneath Ichi's feet. The man leapt away, but was still caught up in the explosion which tossed him off into the woods._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/A snarling attracted her attention, causing Pakura to spin to the sound to reveal that Ni had used the time that Ichi bought her to summon her armored canines. The two creatures tensed as they brought the spear like protrusions from their backs in line with her, which then launched forward. Pakura managed to slip through the projectiles and sent two of her suns at them. The beasts jumped away before her jutsu could connect causing one to hit a tree which withered and died and the other to hit the ground which resulted in the grass to brown as it shriveled up._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura was about to send another of her suns after the closest armored summons. But she was forced to jump back to the trees as a whip cracked where she was standing. Landing in a crouch, she directed her ire to the kunoichi wielding the whip who said, "We'll have none of that now. I can't have you hurting mommy's precious puppies."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Pakura was about to retort, but something passed by her face just as the sun was blotted out. Looking up she saw a large armored birdlike creature that as it flapped its wing sent more of its feathers towards the earth. These, along with the ones that had already completed the journey suddenly exploded engulfing the area Pakura currently occupied_.

That was a last thing Pakura remembered before finding herself in her current situation. "Where are you taking me?" She asked raising her head as best she could as her hands were tied to her feet around the torso of the armored canine she was riding.

The group came to a stop before a large gate which from the surrounding terrain she guessed was at the base of some mountain range. The two men ignored her, but Ni turned to face her as the gate opened to say, "Let's not ruin the surprise. But after we pass through the next two gates you'll be granted the great honor of becoming a part of something special."

"I think I'll pass," Pakura replied.

"What a shame, but I'm afraid we're really going to have to insist. Besides what do you have to go back to? There's no one and nothing back there for you. Well except for the life of a missing-nin since I don't think anyone is going to doubt that you were responsible for killing those shinobi that made up your squad. Not after the display you made of yourself last night." Ni lowered her face to just in front of Pakura's as she snidely added, "I doubt anyone is coming after you either. Suna probably figures it is just better to wipe its hands of you."

"Pakura!" A voice shouted and the Suna kunoichi although just as surprised took a measure of satisfaction in seeing the look of shock on Ni's face.

San looked back and only seeing a single shinobi dressed in orange ordered, "Deal with him."

"With pleasure," Ichi responded as his two teammates along with the bound Pakura entered the gate which began to shut behind them.

Pakura kept her eyes glued to the young man as he got closer and closer. Although not sure why, she felt a sensation of happiness that her would be rescuer would be him. The gates closed casting the cave they had entered into darkness, but as the sounds of battle reached them she felt a small light of hope begin to illuminate her path.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 Target: Pakura: Part II**

Mikoto awoke after being betrayed by Yuffie to find herself strapped to a table. She realized from the oppressive heat that she was in the punishment level, and began to fear that the Animal Curse Mark had been applied to her while she was unconscious. But her mind was put at ease by an unlikely source when Akame upon noticing she was conscious said, "No, we haven't modified you yet. Before we proceed to that step I thought it prudent we have a little chat first."

Mikoto gave a chilly and unconcerned smile as she replied, "I thought you would have learned by now Akame that I'm not one for small talk."

Akame didn't look amused as he replied while he pressed a button thatraised the table from horizontal to vertical, "Funny, I would have thought…"

Mikoto interrupted him as the table completed its journey and seeing that they were alone commented, "Where's your little lapdog? I figured she'd be here."

A look of anger appeared on Akame's face at his being interrupted. Hiding his annoyance, he said, "I assume you are speaking of Seven. Well you see the thing is. I'm not quite sure I can trust her anymore. Therefore, I am going to have to eliminate her. She'll provide one last useful service in really testing out my men. I'm sure that once she realizes that she isn't going to be leaving morning training alive, she'll put up one spectacular show."

Mikoto was aware that Akame could be testing her in order to see if Seven had been a participant in the jailbreak plot that the Uchiha had mentioned to Yuffie. Therefore, shrugging as best she could due to the straps said dismissively, "Oh well. Guess she'll just have to learn that betrayal comes with the life."

Mikoto's eyes hardened as Akame replied with an amused chuckle, "I suppose you would know, considering the family you come from. Still, whether you truly do not care for her fate or you are putting on an act, it doesn't matter. Lord Danzou and I have come too far to let it all fall apart for one kunoichi, even for one as exceptional as she."

Mikoto kept the concern she felt from her face and voice as she asked, "Then why spare me?"

Akame chuckled again in amusement as he replied, "I've asked that question myself many times. However, I finally believe I know the answer as to why Danzou keeps you around. You're not exceptional, but just had the good fortune to be rare. Think of yourself as an endangered species, but I don't think even that would be enough to keep you alive if not for the connection you share with Sasuke."

Mikoto understood exactly what the prison warden was driving at as she said, "The Mangekyō Sharingan, you hope to unseal it in Sasuke by having me and him fight so that when he kills me…"

"Not quite," Akame interrupted, "we believe he already unlocked it when he killed your other son, " Akame saw a look of shock, surprise, and pain appear on her face so delighted that he had managed to crack her calm exterior said, "You didn't know. What am I saying? Of course you didn't. It is strange though, considering that Itachi plunged a sword into your chest, I would have figured that hearing of his death would generate a more joyful emotion in you."

Fighting back tears, Mikoto said, "What would you understand of it? Itachi loved the Leaf Village; he deserved more than to be hunted down as a missing-nin."

"He likely would have gotten it," Akame countered, "if he had only followed through with his orders. Ironic don't you think, the one thing he loved more than the village was what killed him."

Mikoto glared at the man wishing she had the ability to use the black fire of Amaterasu to reduce the man to ash. "Then since Konoha has the Mangekyō Sharingan my usefulness is at an end."

"Perhaps it would be if we had the Mangekyō Sharingan. Yet sadly poor Sasuke chose to abandon the village in order to pursue his desire of killing Itachi." Akame chuckled as he said, "If Itachi didn't have bad luck, then he would have had no luck at all. And that's where you come in my dear. I believe that we're going to send you after that little traitor and you're going to kill him thus unlocking the Mangekyō Sharingan for Lord Danzou's use. Whether he'll allow you to keep those eyes or simply rip them out of your head who can say."

"You are more delusional than I thought if you think I'll help you."

Akame shook his head clearly amused by her defiance as he walked around the table. "What makes you think you have a choice? Yuffie has told me that you believed the means of controlling this army of degenerates lied within the Animal Curse Mark. You were partially correct." Akame stopped in front of her after completing his circuit around the table to continue, "The truth is that due to the beastly instincts the curse mark unleashes it makes them far easier to control." Akame flipped up his eyepatch and showed that beneath the piece of cloth resided a Sharingan, "Especially with this little beauty. It truly is a remarkable Kekkei Genkai. I can almost see why you Uchiha had such a chip on your shoulder. I'm told that this eye in particular once belonged to your dear husband. It was quite kind of you to chase away Itachi's accomplice in the massacre, since we've always been of the opinion he was the one that stole many of the eyes of your clan."

Mikoto stopped listening as Aakme described how they only knew of him because of her feverish whisperings. She began to recall how she came to in her home after Itachi had stabbed her through the back to find a masked man standing over her husband. Despite her injuries, she had managed to drive him away likely only because of his surprise at finding a survivor. She collapsed seconds later and he probably would have finished her off if not for the arrival of the Anbu black ops. When they had burst into her bedroom all they had found was her and her husband and unaware of the truth of the massacre they had taken her to the hospital. But, upon her survival reaching Danzou's ears, she soon found herself within the walls of the Leaf Maximum Security Prison.

"In any case," Akame continued unaware of her tuning him out, "soon you will be one of our perfect little obedient soldiers. Sadly, now that the man responsible for rediscovering the process of applying the mark has returned to Sea Country, I'm afraid those he taught the process to are just not quite as good and as a result it appears the process is quite painful." Akame pressed a button causing an IV drip to start which Mikoto could feel was trying to lull her to sleep. The prison warden smiled darkly as he said, "But until I get permission to proceed, stay down here and sleep the sleep of the damned."

Unable to fight the chemicals putting her under, Mikoto thought of her friend Kushina and wondered how their lives had ended up so dissimilar from what they had dreamed. However, she was comforted by the thought that perhaps soon she would be joining her friends and family in the afterlife even as she apologized to Kushina for not being able to protect her son. Yet she wasn't surprised that she had failed as Akame had already proven she was incapable of protecting her own family.

 ***************************** **

Tsunade was approaching the main camp flanked by Yuugao and Koharu as the sun rose behind them. With the latter being henged to appear as the old woman she had been before becoming one of Naruto's lovers. However, they could feel the presence of another member of Naruto's flock blocking their path. Upon spotting said woman, Tsunade waved the other two women forward who nodded and passed on either side of Ino while the Hokage stopped on the branch opposite of the Yamanaka.

"Ino," Tsunade said with a curt nod, "What is it? In cases it has escaped your notice I'm rather busy."

Ino frowned at her fellow blonde before answering, "Both Temari and Asuma have refused to send any help after Naruto. They both tell me you are the one that issued that order."

"I did…"

"Why," Ino snapped angrily, "He's out there facing god knows what and you don't even care enough to send…"

"That's enough," Tsunade barked angrily. "Do you have any idea how much it is tearing me up that I can't send anybody? Has it not occurred to you that I would much rather take this Training Force and march it off after Naruto?"

"Then why don't you?" Ino said her voice sounding accusing, at least to Tsunade's ears.

The Hokage slammed her fist into the trunk of the tree as her head was lowered thus casting a shadow over her eyes while she tried to rein in her anger. When she looked up to meet Ino's eyes the younger kunoichi could see a smoldering anger there. She was about to apologize when Tsunade said in a cool and collected voice, "You forget yourself. I've felt the pain that you are trying to avoid. The reason I don't march off after him is because he would never forgive me for forgetting my duties as Hokage. You say you want Naruto to stop being reckless and to stop taking what you consider as unnecessary chances." Tsunade took a deep breath before saying, "You think that makes you the one that cares for him the most out of all of us. But to me Ino, that makes you the most selfish."

Ino gasped from the Hokage's words. She was about to respond angrily, but in the face of Tsunade's calm tone as she continued the Yamanaka found that the fire of her anger was suppressed. "There is nothing I'd rather do then lock Naruto away in a tower where I know he'll be protected. But that isn't love. That would just be me selfishly trying to protect my own heart. Naruto never hid his desire to become Hokage and a Hokage's duty is to protect all those that need it. Not just those that he loves and cares for. You fear that means you might lose him and that is a valid one. But if you could convince him to stop risking himself for strangers, with the same callous disregard for his own safety as he would for friends, then Ino, I think you would find that you'd lose the thing that made you love him in the first place."

Ino didn't know how to respond so Tsunade leapt from the branch she stood upon to land next to the Yamanaka and gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she said, "It would destroy me too if Naruto were to die because I couldn't send help. But I know he would want our forces here protecting the people of Konoha."

Ino nodded but hugged her shoulders as she felt a chill pass through her when she said, "I don't know if I can continue on in a relationship with him knowing that he's going to keep throwing himself headlong into every situation."

Tsunade inclined her head as she understood that for some people it was difficult to care for the type of people who ran in the direction that other people were running from. She leap away in order to reach the main camp leaving Ino with her thoughts, and was confident that eventually the young kunoichi would come to understand that even should she keep her distance from Naruto. It would in no way lessen the pain she would feel should the worse happen to the young man who had found a place in her heart.

 ******************************** *

Temari stepped up with Asuma as they approached Tsunade, who was dressed in the standard Konoha flak jacket and uniform of a shinobi prepared for battle, upon her entering the main camp. She was not surprised when the man that she had never seen without his trademark cigarettes said, "Lady Tsunade, the squads have surrounded the prison and the Katsuyu clones have been divvied out among them. Now perhaps you'll tell us what this is about?"

The Hokage gave a grim smile as she answered, "It would be my pleasure." She then held up another clone of her summons and began speaking. Aware that her voice was being heard by this various squads made up of both Leaf and Sand shinobi she said, "May I have your attention. Let me first say that those of you who have participated in this grand experiment may not be aware of this, but you are now a part of history. Oh shinobi from various villages have worked together before, but never in times of peace and never would one village have turned to another when a potential weakness has been exposed as we have today."

Temari could see the various confused looks from the multitude of shinobi unaware of what was happening inside the prison. Although not aware of it at first, she herself had been surprised to learn that Kiyomi had always intended for Suna to have a role in dismantling the threat the prison posed. She had always been of the mind that they would somehow take care of it without the outside world ever learning the truth. But as she heard Tsunade continue and it dawned on some of the Suna-nin still in the main camp that the Leaf was trusting them enough to help deal with a problem they didn't even know about yet, she couldn't help that it was the perfect way to erase any of the leftover scars from the Sound-Sand invasion.

Tuning back into Tsunade she heard, "The only thing I regret was that I was not to be up front with you all from the beginning as to what The Training Force's true mission is from the start. However, Gaara and Temari had only ever assured me that when the time came, the Shinobi of the Sand would be ready to stand with their friends and allies in the Leaf. Now you must be asking yourselves, what is she talking about?" Tsunade took a deep breath and then said, "Several months ago it came to our attention that a threat was growing right under our very noses. As we speak, a rebellion is brewing within the walls of the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. Considering that the facility that houses this threat was supposed to be one that protected it, I was not sure where to turn as I was beginning to see enemies everywhere. Luckily for me, there is one person that I feel I can turn to no matter the crisis and despite sometimes being known as the number one hyperactive knucklehead of the Leaf Village. He has always seemed to be able to find the clearest path through whatever obstacles are thrown in his way."

Temari felt a smile tug at her lips and she was sure was an action being mirrored on the faces of a few other women. Tsunade's speech continued as the Hokage said, "Although he didn't know the threat I proposed was real. Without a second's hesitation he told me, well I'd just ask my friends in the Sand for help." Although not exactly true, Temari supposed it got the point across.

"That young man is currently chasing down enemies of not only Suna and Konoha, but of the remaining shinobi villages from the five great Elemental Countries. We have just received word that Kumogakure has also experienced an abduction like the one that happened yesterday. While I know some may believe otherwise that this incident with Pakura is a kidnapping. We have it on good authority that both Kirigakure and Iwagakure also have recently lost shinobi to mysterious attacks. Therefore, I ask that you leave that matter to a shinobi of the Leaf as we ask you for your aid in helping us put our house in order."

 ***************************** **

Naruto after having dealt with Ichi looked at the Katsuyu clone riding on his shoulder in surprise upon learning that the people that had kidnapped Pakura had also likely struck in other villages. He wasn't sure how the small slug clone had caught up to him, but was glad Tsunade had sent it to inform him that he was going to have to deal with the threat alone. He understood why naturally, since they would need every available shinobi to make sure the prisoners did not get out of the prison as from what he understood of Kiyomi's plan it did call for a jailbreak.

His attention was pulled away from what was going on back at the prison by Katsuyu saying, "If I'm not mistaken we are near Mount Shuminsen. That mountain range connects Fire, Earth, and Waterfall country. You should tread carefully; a Leaf shinobi isn't exactly welcome in Earth or Waterfall." Naruto nodded feeling that it was a shame that relations with Taki had suffered due to the incident that had resulted in Fu now living in Konoha.

Naruto saw another of the large gates approaching so said to the small slug, "You might want to get somewhere more secure. If I was the enemy, I'd leave someone at the gate to see if either my ally or the enemy survived the battle at the first one." Katsuyu nodded her eyestalks and Naruto giggled as she slid down his body before settling in his pants pocket.

Reaching the gate he didn't see anyone and guessed his opponents had vastly underestimated him. Therefore, without stopping he began to run up the front of the closed barrier but was forced to leap away as silently large spear like projectiles shot down at him from the tops of the canyon that the gate blocked. Landing on the ground, he saw to wolf like creatures covered in armor snarling at him from atop the canyon walls as a woman appeared on top of the gate. She dropped down in front of it as the two armored wolves ran down the cliff face to join her.

"Oh my, what a handsome one you are. And is that a kunai in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Would you believe it's a slug?"

The woman looked at him in confusion, before a dark look appeared on her face as she asked, "Are you mocking me?"

Naruto shook his head before saying, "Look I don't have time to mess with you. Now either get out of the way, or end up like your pal did."

"Oh my, a tough guy, huh? I really love men like you, especially the way they scream." Pointing at Naruto she shouted, "Get him." Her two armored pets charged forward obeying her command.

Naruto waited preparing to meet them in close combat, but the creatures had other ideas as one of them stopped to fire the two spears mounted to its back. Naruto jumped up to avoid the projectiles causing the other one to stop and try to impale him with its own projectiles while he was unable to dodge. Naruto created a clone that pulled him out of the way and tossed him at the closest creature even as it took a spear in the chest. He then created a Rasengan and avenged his clone by smashing it into the creature as he landed as it tried to retract the spear it was tethered too.

Dust flew everywhere, and when it settled the only thing Ni saw was the shattered body of her summons. However she sensed the attack just before it happened as Naruto appeared from the ground beneath her with another Rasengan. She flipped backwards and pulling her whip, cracked it and succeeded in wrapping it around the wrist of the hand Naruto was holding the Rasengan with. "Now," she shouted to her remaining summons as she pulled her whip taunt upon Naruto's landing forcing him to end the jutsu.

The armored wolf leapt at Naruto's back intent on biting into his neck. Instead of panicking at his inability to move, the blond man dug into his pocket and pulled out Katsuyu who fired a stream of acid right into the creatures gaping jaws.

As the creature's insides were consumed by acid, Ni said, "You really did have a slug in your pocket." But then upon noticing the fate of her summons shouted, "You'll pay for that you bastard. I'll keep you here just long enough for Master Hiruko to absorb that bitch you're trying to save. Then you can try and stop a go…"

She lost her balance slightly as Naruto, after placing Katsuyu back in his pocket, pulled a tri-pronged kunai and then used it to cut the whip. He then tossed it at the kunoichi, who prepared to dodge it, but to her amazement lost sight of Naruto as he disappeared in a red flash. Only to reappear right in front of her as he slammed a Rasengan into her stomach which sent her off flying. She smashed into and through the gate and before everything went dark heard Naruto say, "If that's the case, then I'm afraid I really don't have any more time to stick around here."

 ******************************

Seven knew that despite how everything appeared to be normal, something had changed with Mikoto's imprisonment. She didn't believe that the Uchiha had betrayed her, but figured that Akame was just going to ensure there were no loose ends. She believed that whatever he had planned for her would likely go down during the morning training session. She watched as the other prisoners gobbled down their breakfasts as the chunin guards kept a careful watch over them led by Akame's number two man Bekko.

Having arrived to the mess hall early, Seven had walked the perimeter of the room in order to place the seal that Kiyomi had drawn upon her hand at various points. Her sister had told her that when she activated the seal. That it would in essence, short out the one that had been placed upon each of the prisoners to deny them their chakra. Since both Kiyomi and she had spent so long as prisoners themselves. They both knew that without the means to control them, and regardless of whatever deals they had made with Akame, the prisoners would turn on the guards the moment the restrictions on their chakra were removed.

Seven placed her hand against the wall as she spent a second inspecting the bottom of her sandals as if she stepped on something. While grousing about slobs who couldn't throw their food away she could feel her hand heat up slightly as Kiyomi's seal transferred to the wall. Her circuit around the room complete, she then headed towards the serving area. She could feel Bekko's eyes upon her as she moved and again wondered if the Kirigakure kunoichi that had told her the night before that Mikoto had been captured was working with Akame or was trying to cut her own deal in the ever shifting alliances within the prison.

After receiving her meal, Seven turned to look for a seat. Looking towards the section where the Kunoichi Alliance normally sat she wasn't surprised to find most of its members missing. Figuring that Akame was giving his newest lieutenant and her allies the grand tour decided to make her move. She figured it would be rather ironic for the women that had betrayed Mikoto to still be tethered to Akame as the rest of the prisoners' chains were broken. Not that it would do any of them much good, since the Training Force would be there to round up the prisoners as they tried to escape.

Her decision made, she dumped her tray into the nearest trash can as she made her way for the exit. She made eye contact with the Kirigakure kunoichi and deciding to trust her made a small motion with her head to head towards the exit. The brown-haired woman nodded and got up to leave the cafeteria. Bekko having notice Seven's strange behavior came up behind her and clamping his hand down on her shoulders asked, "Where are you going prisoner? You really should have eaten your breakfast. You're going to need your strength during today's exercises."

Seven looked back over her shoulder and gave a dangerous smile as she replied, "Sorry, I don't think I'll be participating today. I don't think I'd be able to give my best knowing my friend was being held by scum like you."

Bekko's eyes shot open in surprise at what Seven was admitting. But, before he could call for his guards to move against her, he grunted in pain as she kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into Mizuki's table. The members of Mizuki's faction cursed and shouted as their meals were sent flying. As the head guard scrambled to his feet, Seven activated the seal she had place around the room causing a beam of light to shoot from her hand which upon hitting the first seal bounced to the next. This repeated several times until each seal had been activated, which filled the room with a bright light. Seven didn't stay to see what would happen next as she darted for the exit. She grabbed the Kirigakure kunoichi's hand pulling her after her, confident that now that they were free of their chains those behind her would act exactly as expected.

 ********************************

"After them," Bekko shouted ignoring the grumbling of Mizuki and the various men and women who had signed on with him.

He heard a smug tone in Mizuki's voice as the former chunin said, "Oi, you bastard. You should apologize for the mess you made."

Bekko didn't bother to look behind him as he slammed his elbow back into where he believed Mizuki was standing. He grunted in disbelief when it felt like his elbow had struck a brick wall, so looking over his shoulder was about to tell Mizuki where he could stick his apology. But, to his surprise felt a cold splash of fear cut through him as she came face to face with Mizuki in his Animal Curse Mark form. The beast man grabbed him by his head as the man made the hand sign to reactivate the chakra suppression seals of the prisoners. When nothing happened a large smile appeared on the tiger like face of Mizuki who said, "Sorry boss, looks like I won't be making it to the training session either."

Mizuki then squeezed Bekko's head crushing it as the screams of the other guards began to fill the cafeteria once the prisoners realized that at least for the moment they were masters of their own destiny again.

 ******************************* **

Yuffie followed behind Akame as the alarms of the prison began to go off. Despite her still being a prisoner it imposed no problem for her to be running about freely in Akame's mansion, since due to the early hour none of the civilian prison workers had been let into the facility yet. She, as well as a good portion of her Kunoichi Alliance, had been invited to the warden's home to celebrate their joining his plot officially. However, unbeknownst to every member of her alliance, even her two teammates, Yuffie had always been working for him. It wasn't that she was particularly loyal to the prison warden. It was just she was aware of the single truth of the world and that was that what people considered loyalty was nothing but a weaker force latching itself onto a stronger one.

After all, her own home of Taki had been doing such for years. She had little doubt in her mind that should Konoha ever fall, her home would help trample on its ashes as readily as the other villages, even though they were supposedly allies and had been so for close to a century. It was the truth brought about by the founding of the great shinobi villages after all. The shinobi clans that had been unable to match up to either the Senju or the Uchiha before the founding of Konoha had quickly joined forces with them. Those clans that were more ambitious than the ones joining the fledgling village of Konoha quickly answered the other daimyo's calls to form villages within their own lands and thus led to the founding of the other four great shinobi villages.

Villages such as hers however had been unable to attract the talent necessary to compete and so had quickly approached Konoha for an alliance. Her village had been rewarded for their foresight by being the only minor village to receive a Bijuu as the first Hokage tried to spread a message of peaceful co-alliances. Yet, in the end it was not to be as her village would send an assassin after the first Hokage in the hopes that with his death the clan's making up Konoha would turn on each other in order to become the next Hokage.

The plot failed naturally and although older than her teammates even Yuffie wasn't around during the early days of Taki. However, her teacher had been teammates with the assassin and would remain bitter at how his village had treated Kakuzu upon his failure to kill the Hokage. He would instill in her that while loyalty was good, especially to one's teammates, it was a tool used by those in charge to bind their subordinates to them, while not possessing the same feelings for the men and women they often sent to their deaths.

Yuffie understood this more clearly now due in part to the near decade she and her teammates had spent in the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. But also because she would willingly sacrifice all the women that made up the Kunoichi Alliance, except for her two teammates, in order to secure their freedom. If she had believed that Mikoto could fulfill her promise of freedom then she would not have turned the woman over to Akame. Yet that had been her role from the beginning which was to gather any intelligence on forces within the prison plotting against the warden.

However, she felt a cold vestige of doubt enter her that she had made the right choice when she entered the prison command center located in Akame's mansion and saw the chaos on the many security monitors. She could tell that Akame was just as surprised as she was as he barked, "What the hell is this? Where's Bekko?"

"Dead sir," a chunin guard said obviously not prepared to deal with the situation. "He was killed by Mizuki after the prisoner that calls herself Seven did something to somehow short out the chakra repression seals. W-what should we do sir? The prisoners have already made it to the lower levels and we can't call for reinforcements from Konoha without raising the question of how so many…"

"Be silent," Akame snapped and Yuffie could see that he was on the verge of collapsing under the pressure of his scheme falling apart around him.

Yuffie also felt the same pressure since her own plans were on the verge of being undone. Trying to think of some way to turn events in her favor she was about to back out of the control room but stopped when Akame said, "Just where do you think you're going to bitch?"

The Taki kunoichi narrowed her eyes at the man as she replied, "It doesn't seem you'll be able to fulfill your part of the bargain we struck. I see no reason to risk myself for a losing cause."

Akame glared at her, but then with a grim smile that wasn't entirely sane said, "Then let me help you see things more clearly." Yuffie went on guard, but with her chakra still being restrained was helpless as the Sharingan that Akame revealed was beneath his eye patch convinced her that there was still a reason to fight, his revenge. Having a general idea of where Seven was heading he told Yuffie to gather her alliance and to arm themselves in his armory where he would put those that resisted under his command to hunt down and kill his traitorous Lieutenant.

 ******************************

Naruto pushed his legs harder as he caught sight of the strange birdlike summons as it descended towards a fortress that lay beyond the last gate with Pakura clutched in its talons. Running along the barren landscape, he diverted his course towards a large rock formation in order to gain some altitude. He ran up it quickly, and upon reaching the top created a clone which after he passed it one of his special kunai, henged itself into a Demon Wind Shuriken which Naruto tossed at the man riding the birdlike summons. The man easily deflected it upwards, but was surprised when the clone dehenged itself and tossed the tri-pronged kunai it had been given.

Naruto then Hiraishined himself above San with a Rasengan at the ready. Instead of targeting the man, who would likely be able to defend himself, Naruto slammed his jutsu into San's summons. The bird creature screamed in pain as it was propelled back down towards the earth. It released the tied up Pakura, causing Naruto to leap from the crippled summons and snatch her out of the air. He was about to teleport again. But before he could, his ankle was grabbed by San, who having leapt from his doomed summons used his handhold on Naruto's ankle to pull himself up and kick the young jinchuriki in the face. The young man saw stars, but refused to give up his hold on Pakura and reacted by pulling his leg free of San's grip before retaliating by kicking the upside down man in the side.

Aware that the ground was quickly approaching, Naruto created several clones which he used as stepping stones in order to try and slow his downward momentum. However, just as he was beginning to feel it work, he was tackled from behind as San hit him like a human bullet. Due to the speed and impact at which the man was traveling Naruto found himself unable to hold onto Pakura. Therefore, he created a clone which kicked both him and San away as it reached for the Suna-nin.

Naruto grabbed San in a death grip as the man tried to pull himself free in order to go after the kunoichi. But a moment later focused on Naruto as the clone disappeared in a red flash with his target.

 ******************************** *

Pakura felt her breath get knocked out of her as she and the clone impacted the ground upon their appearing near the kunai the first clone had thrown earlier. The clone holding her wrapped itself tightly around her as they rolled on the ground, but her cushion disappeared in a puff of smoke shortly thereafter. Still bound, she could see Naruto and her kidnapper still striking at each other as if they were unaware of how quickly the ground was approaching.

Just before they impacted it, she shouted, "No!" But then she quickly looked away, as she was unwilling to watch her would-be savior meet his end that way. She heard the sickening impact of a body hitting the ground but at the same time also heard the sound of somebody hitting the ground near her although it sounded like it had to a lesser extent.

She cracked open eyes slowly causing her to see a blurry blob of orange nearby, but she was too afraid to look, not wishing to see the young man's broken body. However, her eyes shot open when the blurry blob sat up and rubbing his back said, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, no more reckless stunts like that for a while."

"Naruto," Pakura shouted happily as she tried to stand despite being bound.

The blond gave her a warm smile as he said while pulling out a kunai to cut her free, "Hey, you're a hard lady to catch up with. I don't suppose you'd mind to horribly much is we found a nice quiet place to rest after such a long and trying day, " Pakura wasn't sure why she felt her cheeks heating up from what he was suggesting, considering how innocuous he had phrased it.

However, before she could answer she caught sight of San preparing to attack Naruto from behind. The jinchuriki sensed the attack and turned to use his kunai to counter his opponents. As the two men pushed against each other's blade Naruto said, "You're a lot tougher than your two teammates were. How did you survive the fall?"

San smiled at him as he tried to bear down and overpower the blond while saying, "What makes you think I'm the one that took it?"

Naruto was confused by the man's words so directed his attention towards the crater and caught sight of what appeared to be two broken forms inside of it. Aware that San had somehow summoned his two teammates and used them to break his fall said angrily, "Bastard!"

San was surprised by the heat contained in Naruto's voice as well as his eyes momentarily flashing red. Still he recovered quickly saying, "Why so angry? They were already dead weren't they?"

"You didn't know that," Naruto said growing angrier. "You would have sacrificed them regardless."

"All too true," the man with the three purple tattoos replied amused. He then surprised Naruto by ending his resistance causing the blond to stagger forward only to be kicked away by the man.

Naruto landed roughly on his back prompting Pakura to call his name. Yet, he quickly recovered and rolled to his feet. He felt Katsuyu slip from his pocket from the movement so remained crouched on the ground. He picked the slug up and put her on his shoulder, but he was surprised that San didn't try to follow up his attack. He got a sense of the reason why as he heard the large doors of the fortress behind him begin to open.

Naruto stood as he watched what appeared to be a bandaged child step through the fortress entrance. Despite the newcomer's appearance, he could feel the power radiating from him. However to his surprise the man directed his attention to the slug on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Katsuyu, my you haven't changed at all over these many years."

The jinchuriki could hear the shock in Tsunade's summons voice as she said, "Hiruko!"

Before Naruto could inquire as to whom it was he was facing, both Hiruko and San attacked forcing him on the defensive as he protected the still bound Pakura.

 ******************************

"Hiruko!" the clone of Katsuyu riding on Tsunade's shoulder said causing the slug princess to direct her gaze towards it in shock.

"Is that who Naruto is facing?" She asked worryingly, which grew in intensity when her summons nodded its eyestalks. She cursed feeling the overpowering sensation to abandon her mission in order to go support her lover. Yet aware of how he would react to finding out she had quickly put a lid on the desire and focused on the coming fight.

Tsunade landed on a tree branch and asked her summons, "Where are they now Katsuyu?"

The slug remained silent as it searched the many copies of itself looking for some sign of Tsunade's quarry. She waited patiently and allowed her mind to recall what forced her to step onto the battlefield.

 _Tsunade had been in the main camp processing the various reports from the Training Force units that were engaging the rioting prisoners. Much as expected, the prisoners once free to use chakra had turned against the guards of the prison. Over the past few months of planning on how to best deal with Danzou's rebellion, one problem kept making itself abundantly clear, which was how to overcome the Leaf Maximum Security Prison itself without it turning into a long drawn out siege. After all, all the qualities that made it effective place to keep people inside, also made it just as effective as keeping them out. Unfortunately, the best solution they had come up with had been to let the prisoners succeed in their escape to a certain extent._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Naturally this was only to be the case if the chunin guards of the prison were unable to reestablish control. If they were, then Tsunade would have the Training Force swarm the prison under the pretense of having noticed something amiss. Sadly, when several batlike creatures attacked the tower on the opposite side of the lava crater and managed to get the drawbridge to lower, Tsunade knew they would be forced to use the riskier strategy._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Much as expected, with the drawbridge lowered the prisoners began storming across it. To her surprise though, most of them didn't appear to be gifted with the Animal Curse Mark. Still she had given the order to attack and once the prisoners were far enough away to not easily make it back to the prison the Training Force sprung its trap. The prisoners put up the fierce fight of those seeing their hopes about to be dashed, but it was proving to be for naught against the combined might of the Leaf and Sand. At least that was until the horde of transformed shinobi began to storm across the drawbridge._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/Tsunade had quickly realized that the first wave of prisoners had likely been those of the lower levels and had been freed by the ones taking part in Danzou's rebellion to spring any ambushes waiting for them. She had wondered briefly whether or not it was the work of a person possessing a tactical mind guessing they may encounter further resistance outside the prison or if they had sensed the Training Forces presence through the heightened senses of the animals they now resembled._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The Training Force had reacted quickly and had managed to prevent the second wave from breaking through either, at least until two large men that had been transformed into elephant-men had joined the fray. Having a small idea of who the juggernauts were Tsunade had decided to confront them herself and had left Koharu in charge of directing the Training Force on how to recapture the prisoners that had broken through the lines._

Tsunade was pulled back to the present by her summons saying, "A squad has encountered the Brothers roughly three hundred meters to the West."

With a nod, Tsunade took off in the direction her summons had told her and quickly came across the two elephant men just as they were finishing in their demolishing of the squad Katsuyu had mentioned. Landing between the two Legendary Stupid Brothers and the wounded squad she said angrily, "I thought I told you two to stop causing trouble."

The two men instantly recognized her, but instead of the fear they normally showed in her presence they ignored her with Fujin saying, "Come on Rajin. If we don't hurry Mizuki said there won't be anything left for us to eat in Konoha."

Tsunade's eyes grew wide upon realizing that the two behemoths were heading straight to Konoha. She also realized it was likely that Mizuki was using them as a diversion since with their combined strength it would likely have taken several squads to deal with them. Digging her heels in she said, "You monsters aren't setting a foot inside the village."

"What did you say? You won't stop Fujin and Rajin from enjoying the feast that big brother Mizuki promised," Fujin the eldest brother said, his grayish skin turning red revealing that the two brothers still had the tendency to go berserk.

Looking back over her shoulder Tsunade shouted to the recovering shinobi, "Get out of here now that's an order!" The shinobi hesitated as the two monstrous men charged not willing to leave the woman to fight by herself. However, when she caught a punch from Rajin and shouted back, "I said move it. You'll only get in my way," they quickly scattered. Especially since, she spun pulling Rajin off his feet and tossed him into his charging brother.

Fujin simply raised his head and used his tusks to lift his brother up and over him allowing him to continue his charge. He then smashed into Tsunade and picked her up off her feet as he charged through several trees with her. He suddenly came to a stop causing Tsunade to continue in flight, but he caught her with his trunk. He then tossed her towards his brother who raised his massive fists above his head and spiked her into the ground.

Tsunade wobbled slightly as she got back to her feet and felt a grim smile reach her face as she said, "Looks like I'm going to have to remind you two who it is you're messing with."

The Brothers didn't respond as they were still in their berserker state, and unable to understand her words charged. Tsunade braced herself and just before they reached her leapt over the beast men. Landing behind them, she punched the ground causing the earth to split and crack which threw the two men off balance. Charging Rajin, she delivered a blow straight to his stomach and although it caused him to cough up blood as he skidded away from her, to her amazement he appeared otherwise unharmed.

Her shock nearly cost her as Fujin recovered his balance and attempted to maul her with his tusks. Tsunade leapt away at the last moment, but before she landed was sent flying as Rajin raised his trunk and unleashed a gust of wind that carried her away. She hit a tree that she then slid down as the two brothers closed in on her.

Getting back to her feet, she prepared to face the two again but was surprised when two figures dropped down in front of her. Instantly recognizing her apprentices she said, "What the hell do you two think you're doing here? You're both supposed to be at the main camp hospital."

Sakura looked over her shoulder and with an amused smirk countered, "With all due respect Tsunade aren't you supposed to be there also."

Shizune nodded in agreement with her fellow apprentice as she added, "Indeed, in times of battle the generals should remain towards the rear."

"As should the medics," Tsunade said agitated.

"Well since you were our teacher it is no wonder we never took to that lesson," Sakura replied as she cracked her knuckles.

"I've told you many times Lady Tsunade. You don't need to take on everything by yourself." Shizune then with a smile looked over her shoulder towards her teacher as she continued, "I would've thought it was something that our new life would have taught you by now."

Tsunade smirked as she stepped between her two students while saying, "Why did I ever agree to take on two such willful women as my apprentices? Very well, but don't come crying to me if you're too tired or bruised to enjoy our stud afterwards."

Shizune and Sakura took off charging towards the two elephant men with the youngest saying, "Don't worry about us Lady Tsunade. We'll handle this if you're starting to feel your age."

"Hey," Tsunade said in annoyance especially since Sakura's quip was followed by Shizune's amused giggles. Still as she watched her two apprentices face their opponents she couldn't help but feel a measure pride. However, not willing to be left behind just yet decided to add her might to the fray.

 ******************************

Kiri prisoner KK-one-one-seven-six was rifling through the research notes that she could find in order to take them before she would follow Seven in escape. Finding a file she believed may contain the keys to recreate the animal curse mark she scanned it quickly, but learned that although it did contain the original recipe that Mizuki had used. It didn't contain anything on how to prevent the side-effects of accelerated aging. Cursing, she placed the file in a scroll and continued her search.

Turning she began to scan the room, but paused a moment to take in the damage that Seven had left as she had rescued Mikoto. She still had a difficult time grasping that the woman seemed even stronger than she had been during the training sessions they had participated in. The way the heavy metal doors of the elevator and converted cells had been ripped open as Seven had displayed an ability to use Magnetic Release as she had searched for Mikoto was awe inspiring.

 _Seven had first shown it by ripping the doors to the elevator shaft open in order to drop down to the punishment level. Reaching the lower level of the prison, Seven had then easily torn through the guards as she prevented the metal kunai and shuriken the men had thrown when she had appeared from the shaft from reaching them. After making the weapons come to a stop in midair, she had reversed their course killing many of the guards who had thrown them. The few that remained had tried to battle her in close, but learned that her hand to hand skills were as sharp as ever._  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/After dealing with the guards protecting the prisoner on the punishment level they had quickly found Mikoto, but learned the woman likely wouldn't be leaving under her own power due to being drugged. Seven had managed to rouse Mikoto to a semi-level of consciousness before freeing her of the table she was strapped to, and although the Uchiha kunoichi was barely lucid she was at least able to aid Seven somewhat as they searched for an exit. Upon finding a secret passage which the Kiri-nin suspected was how Akame had smuggled in the supplies necessary for the research into the Animal Curse Mark. Seven had turned to her in order to say, "Let's get out of this sweat locker."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/However, Kiri prisoner one-one-seven-six had refused as she backed up saying, "I can't, at least not yet. I'm going back for the research notes so that I can barter my way into another village."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/"Don't be an idiot. You can worry about that kind of stuff after we make our escape. The riot upstairs might have the guards too busy to bother us, but that isn't a reason to delay our departure."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The Kiri-nin had been unable to prevent her gaze from darkening as she said angrily, "That's easy enough for you to say. You're probably just going to run back to Iwagakure. But what about me, there's nothing for me in Kirigakure. My own village sent an assassin disguised as a bodyguard whose job it was to kill me and my squad at the first sign of trouble. I'm not going back there and that means I'm going to need something by which I can barter my way into another village."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The woman, who could barely remember her name since she had discarded everything of her hometown village, thought that Seven had looked like she was about to invite her to tag along with her to wherever she was heading with Mikoto. However, she appeared to think twice about it before saying, "Then this is where we part ways. Don't dally here; eventually even the other prisoners may realize there's another route out. A bargaining chip isn't of much use if you run afoul of the wrong person."_  
 _/]_ _  
_ _[/The Kiri-nin nodded before dashing back to the room where they had found Mikoto and begun her search for what she believed she needed to start a new life in a new village._

The former shinobi of Kirigakure was about to return to her search when her senses screamed at her that she had overstayed her welcome. Pulling the blade she had liberated from one of the dead guards she scanned the entrance to the room as she looked out into the darkened corridor while wishing that Seven hadn't done quite so much damage to the lighting fixtures. She was about to perform the Hidden Mist jutsu so that she could sneak past the people her senses were telling her were just outside the doorway. However before she could start the first hand sign, a large four pointed shuriken flew into the room forcing her to deflect it.

Battering it to the side, and recognizing it as the favored weapon of Yuffie, she attempted to call out to her former ally. Yet before she could another of the women of the Kunoichi Alliance charged into the room. Before she could call out to Tifa and ask why they were attacking her, the Taki kunoichi landed a punch to her solar plexus that knocked the wind from her lungs. Tifa followed the blowup with a kick to the stomach the sent her flying backwards into a medical counsel that sparked as it collapsed under her weight. Before she could get back to her feet two more women of the Kunoichi Alliance charged into the room and pulled her back up as they held her between them.

She noticed immediately that unlike Tifa, who appeared almost robotic in her movements, the women holding her were in complete control of themselves. She was about to ask what was going on when the familiar voice of Akame cut in as he said, "Excellent, I was afraid exerting so much control over the three would dull their fighting edge. I'm glad that appears not to be the case." Akame stepped into the room followed by Aeris and Yuffie as well as the remaining members of the Kunoichi Alliance. Giving her a sadistic smile he said, "Ah, so this is where you are. I was wondering why you didn't join us for breakfast. Yuffie told me you weren't feeling well. What's the matter come down with a case of betrayal?"

Sounding defiant the Kiri-nin replied, "Perhaps I should put the question to you as well." Indicating the three Taki-nin with a nod of her head she added, "Something tells me that being turned into a puppet for you wasn't what Yuffie had in mind when she joined forces with you."

The smile never left his face even as he backhanded her for her insolence as he replied, "I would imagine that you are correct. It's such a shame that she was willing to become such a villain in order to secure her teammates' freedom. Sadly though, her loyalty to me only extended as far as it needed to in order to achieve that goal. Luckily with the exception of those teammates, who were quite displeased at my treatment of their team leader, the rest of you kunoichi are proving to be far more dependable."

"I think gullible would be a more apt description."

Akame sighed as he reached for his eyepatch while say, "I guess I'm going to have to put you in the unwilling to be of use column. Fortunately I have ways around that stubborn pride of yours." Lifting the eyepatch that he wore, she was surprised see a Sharingan which tomoe began to spin as he said, "Now why don't you be a bit more cooperative and tell me exactly what happened here."

Unable to stop herself, she told the Warden of the prison all that he wanted to know and as he and the other kunoichi geared up to attack a woman strong in Magnetic Release chakra felt tears begin to appear at the corner of her eyes as she followed along behind them as they took off to kill Seven.

 *******************************

Temari rolled backwards as a wolflike creature leapt at her from the tree above her as he tried to decapitate her with his claws. She got back up to her feet and managed to bring her closed fan up in time to block the Wolfman's attempt to rip her throat out with his teeth. She winced as he bit down on her fan, denting the heavy metal with the pressure he exerted on it. A moment later she was sent flying as he used his teeth's grip on her weapon to toss her away like a ragdoll.

Landing roughly on the ground, she still managed to roll into a crouch and then dug into her pouch to pull out a pair of kunai as she had been unable to maintain her grip on her fan. The wolfman spit her weapon to the ground before a dark grin broke out on his face. He leapt towards her but before he even began to descend back towards the earth a weighed cord wrapped around his neck. Temari's gaze drifted along the cord of the Johyo to the woman wielding it as she was crouched on a tree branch.

Just as the cord was about to go taunt, Matsuri dropped down from the tree. She let the cord fall over the branch she had just been standing on using it as a pulley of sorts as gravity pulled her to the ground while holding onto the handle. Much as the Suna chunin planned the chord grew taunt faster and with her downward momentum she was able to pull the wolf creature back and suspend him in the air. He gasped for breath as he hung suspended beneath the tree branch. However a moment later a large metal cable hit the branch snapping it.

"You little bitch," the wolf shouted reaching for a massive umbrella strapped to his back as they were joined by a man whose animal curse mark gave him the form of a jackal.

"Quite the pathetic display you're putting on Shura," the newcomer said snidely.

"Go to hell Monju," the Shinobazu leader shouted as his umbrella shot a stream of flame towards Matsuri just as she managed to unravel the cord of her weapon and pull it back.

Monju laughed in a similar manner as the creature he now resembled before controlling his cables to deflect the kunai that Temari tossed at him. "Nice try," the man beast said amused as the kunai fell around his feet. Pulling his arm back he was about to use the cable wrapped around his forearm as a whip, but frowned as she ducked behind one of the nearby trees. Confused as to why she believed the barricade would provide her protection since she had already witnessed his ability to cut through the trees with ease, he receive his answer a moment later as his heightened sense detected a hint of smoke. "Shit," he cursed as he noticed the exploding tags wrapped around the handles of several of the kunai that she had thrown. He attempted to leap away but was still caught in the blast as they went off.

The explosion also had the added benefit of causing Shura to stumble. He released the trigger on his umbrella causing the flamethrower in his umbrella to switch off. Matsuri used the opening to dash from her cover but Shura recovered and bringing his umbrella in line with her said, "Too slow."

He pressed the trigger, but she threw off his aim by dropping into a slide and reaching her target kicked Temari's fan over his head towards the outstretched hand of Temari. Shura, believeing the Suna Jounin was the greater threat and aware that armed with her fan, her wind powered jutsu would render his flame attacks as dangerous to him as to his enemies spun to attack her. It was a costly mistake as Matsuri leapt back to her feet. She then threw the weighted rope of her Joyho so that it wrapped around his umbrella as he tried to bring it to bear on Temari. As Matsuri expected he used his greater strength to yank her off of her feet. Prepared for it as she was, she allowed him to succeed so that she landed on his back where she affixed two exploding tags over his eyes. She leapt away as he tried to pull them free but failed as they exploded removing his head and a good portion of his torso.

While Shura was panicking in his last moments Temari caught her fan and spun towards an enraged Monju. Although a mess the beast man still had plenty of fight as he charged towards her whipping his cables around and clear cutting the forest as he made his way towards her. Only able to open her fan so that the first moon was visible due to the damage it has received, she swung it so that a small but powerful Wind Scythe shot towards the man. Monju erected a barrier of cable in front of him, but it provided little protection as the jutsu cut through it as easily as his cables had the trees around him. He continued forward for several more steps, but then his torso separated from his body as Temari was already turning away.

Matsuri approached her fellow Suna kunoichi who nodded her appreciation for the chunin's aid in getting her weapon back. As Temari affixed the fan to her back Matsuri asked, "Has there been any word from the rest of the squad?"

Before Temari could answer the sound of a body hitting the floor reached their ears. Turning towards the sound both women saw a large struggling creature that was wrapped like a mummy. Maki appeared next followed by two other chunin and with a smile said, "I guess I was worrying over nothing. It looks like you two have things well in hand."

Temari smirked for a moment, yet aware that the situation was anything but said, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I will not consider this our victory unless by the end of the day we can account for all of the trash currently running through these woods." Directing her attention to the two chunin that had followed Maki she ordered, "You two make sure this thing gets locked in a cage back at base camp. Once that task is completed link up with any incomplete teams that are doing likewise before returning to the field."

The chunin snapped a crisp pair of salutes before picking up the struggling wrapped up mole man that was the only remaining member of the Shinobazu. Once the three women were alone, Matsuri produced their copy of Katsuyu and with a moment of free time asked for an update on how their lover was doing.

 ************************* ********* **

Pakura watched mesmerized after managing to get to a kneeling position, despite being bound nearly head to toe, as Naruto battled it out against the man that had abducted her and what appeared to be his master. Her gaze drifted to the diminutive man in white. She winced as he managed to dispel another of Naruto's clones leaving the blond in a two on one match. Although Hiruko' taijutsu appeared decent, Pakura had the sense that it had improved only recently. The reason she believed this was because of the way the man had appeared to be struggling against the clones he had faced. Granted he had still managed to dispel all the clones that Naruto had created upon the battles commencement. However, he had struggled against the superior numbers and had only managed to prevail due to the limitations of the Shadow Clone jutsu. Which was their inability to take much in the way of punishment.

Her gaze shifted to the true Naruto, who had used his clones to tie up Hiruko while he attempted to deal with San. Yet, despite the jinchuriki's strength, the final member of the team that had kidnapped her had proved to be difficult to put away due to his own taijutsu being far superior to what she could see of his master's.

San demonstrated his superior taijutsu skill as he received a kick from Naruto to the chest. However, far from it being a devastating blow, he lessened it by falling backwards and while Naruto charged in as he tried to capitalize. He lashed out with a kick of his own catching the jinchuriki in the chest in turn. San landed on his back after connecting with his attack and then leapt back to his feet to follow it up.

Naruto managed to block the overhand punch that was directed at his jaw. But, it left him open to Hiruko as he struck with a spinning kick which hit the blond in the side near his kidneys. He grunted in pain as he spun away in order to bring his two attackers in front of him.

However, Pakura had the sudden desire to yell at him that he hadn't created enough distance to adequately do so, but stopped upon realizing he had made sure to keep himself between her kidnappers and her. Recognizing that unless she managed to get free she would, in a sense, be an anchor dragging Naruto down by limiting his movements. She again began to strain against the chakra infused ropes binding her. Cursing the seal that had been placed over the ropes and were denying her access to her chakra, she began to even gnaw at the ropes in a desperate bid to get free and aid her would be rescuer.

Yet despite her struggles, the ropes remained stubbornly tied. She thrashed wildly in frustration and nearly fell onto her back. She was about to try again when a soft cultured voice said, "Please refrain yourself from making such movements for a few more moments. I wouldn't want you to make the situation worse by needlessly injuring yourself."

Pakura stopped as she wondered who was talking to her, but then realized that it must have been the summons that had been on Naruto's shoulder when Hiruko had appeared. She struggle to look at her back and could see the slug chewing on the rope. As the summons did so, small whiffs of smoke would appear making her believe something in the slug's saliva was acidic.

With a sudden snap the ropes broke away from her and as her chakra flooded through her again, Pakura with a pissed off shout charged towards the battle. Hiruko and San leapt away from Naruto as two of the suns that she had generated using her Kekkei Genkai flew on either side of the jinchuriki.

Both men managed to avoid them till they burnt out and as she flew past Naruto herself she said, "You handle the bastard in white. The pretty boy and I have some unfinished business."

Naruto nodded his acceptance of the dance partners that Pakura had set, so squared off against his opponent as the sounds of the kunoichi using her fists to vent her frustration at being kidnapped on hers.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade glared at the hulking brute that stood before her and Sakura. She hated to admit it; however she was forced to admit that if she hadn't been joined by her two apprentices then she may have lost this battle. Or at the very least, she would have been forced to turn to her trump card of the Creation Rebirth jutsu in order to keep pace with the elephant men. Although Tsunade was beginning to suspect that even if she used it that it wouldn't come with the same after effects of aging her prematurely as it had in the past. Truth be told, she was operating under the belief that she and Naruto's other lovers were already operating under similar effects as her jutsu due to some tinkering done to Naruto's semen by Kiyomi.

If Tsunade was correct, then she believed that much like Naruto himself his lovers healed from injuries far quicker than they used to, as well as recoup chakra insanely fast. Taking a moment to look at her pink haired apprentice she was having a hard time disproving her theory especially since although dirty and breathing hard, Sakura didn't carry the bruises of someone who had taken blows from a man whose fists could dent steel and shatter rock. Tsunade could tell that she herself was in a similar state despite having also taken similar hits from the behemoths.

Although she believed their accelerated healing was just the tip of the iceberg of what Kiyomi may have done for Naruto's lovers, Tsunade forced her mind away from the medical aspects to the battle at hand. Before focusing on her opponent though, she spared a moment looking for some sign of Shizune who was facing down the brute Fujin by herself. Tsunade tried to force herself not to worry about her first apprentice as she was quite aware of how capable the woman was, but found it difficult since both she and Sakura were struggling against Fuin's brother. She knew it was prideful of her to be concerned for such a reason; since it suggested that Tsunade was on the belief that if she was struggling then so must Shizune have been. However as she thought about it further she realized that if anything Shizune should be more worried about Sakura and her since their own techniques were painfully unsuited to battle The Legendary Idiot Brothers.

Both she and Sakura were forced to leap back as Raijin in his berserker state charge them and buried his right where they had been standing. The powerful blow kicked up dust and debris which the two kunoichi exploited as they used it for cover in order to charge the massive animal human hybrid. Sakura reached him first just as he was pulling his massive tree trunk size arm from the whole he had created and leaping into the air delivered a powerful spinning kick that caught him in the side of the head causing him to stagger. He staggered right into Tsunade, who struck him in the side with a powerful punch that although would have leveled most opponents did little more than cause Raijin roar in pain.

The women leapt away as Raijin brought his fists above his head and then smashed them into the ground which caused it to tremble and crack. He followed it up by clamping his hands together which created a massive shockwave of air pressure that it sent the two airborne ladies tumbling out of control. Tsunade managed to right herself so that she landed on her feet and was pleased to see that Sakura managed to as well. She was about to explain why she believed that their enhanced strength was having little effect on the man when she was again surprised and pleased to hear Sakura be her to the punch as she said, "Tsunade, so long as he remains in that rage like state our attacks are going to have little to no impact. It is almost as if he's opened the Eight Inner Gates and is disrupting our chakra as we release it."

Tsunade nodded in agreement as she replied, "It would seem that way. If we survive this we will have to test this theory. I've never encountered an opponent outside of Konoha that could open their Gates like Guy does."

"Really," Sakura said surprised before asking, "How did you beat these two previously?"

"Simple," Tsunade said with a shrug, "The first time I faced them I pummeled them so fast and hard that they never even knew what hit them. It left a lasting impression so that I barely even needed to raise a finger to keep them in line. Unfortunately, it seems that with the addition of the Animal Cursed Mark, they have forgotten their fear of me."

"Any idea of how to put the fear back in them?"

"I'm afraid not. If you have any ideas I'm all ears."

Tsunade wasn't surprised when Sakura shook her head in the negative since they had already tried using chakra scalpels, but had learned that the man's pachyderm-like skin was too thick and tough to adequately reach any of his vital organs. Both kunoichi then braced themselves as he lowered his head to charge again. The massive man took off like the animal he resembled, but he only managed to make it halfway towards them when several senbon impacted with the thin skin of his massive ears. Raijin ignored the attack, yet a moment later grew dizzy causing him to trip and fall.

By the time the massive man-beast skidded to a halt at the kunoichi's feet he was already dead as the poison on the senbon caused the man's heart to explode due to his excited state. Sakura reached down and was about to pull one of the needles free but was stopped as Shizune said, "Careful, it isn't an exaggeration to say one drop of that poison would bring down an elephant."

Tsunade turned to her first apprentice and was rather surprised to see that the jounin looked none the worse for wear unlike Sakura and her. Tsunade's surprise must have shown as Shizune gave her a small amused grin as she said, "Why such a look of disbelief Lady Tsunade? Don't tell me you didn't think I couldn't handle my opponent because yours was giving you such fits. Wasn't it you that taught me that combat was like a card game where the value of the cards in your hand can change based on who your opponent is? You of all people should realize that when matched against a person who simply uses his adrenaline as a weapon. The person who can use that adrenaline against him is holding the stronger hand."

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief as she was forced to remind herself that despite Shizune's skill as a medic. Her first apprentice's true talent had always resided in poisons. However, as she watched the dark-haired beauty carefully extract her senbon before making them disappear up the long sleeves of her jounin uniform, Tsunade supposed that it was something that was easy to do as a result of Shizune's kind and caring personality.

Once Shizune had collected her weapons the Hokage said, "Well now that this situation has been taking care of the proper thing for us to do is to return to base camp." She could see that much like herself that her two apprentices didn't want to go back to the relative safety of the main camp. Therefore, she said, "However, should our path back to camp happen to take us through some of the thickest fighting, well I guess it can't be helped."

Receiving a pair of pleased nods Tsunade pulled her summons from her pouch in order to find out where the thickest fighting was taking place, and although tempted to ask how Naruto was doing refrained as she wanted to continue to believe in his declaration that he wouldn't die until he became Hokage. That wasn't to say she wasn't still worried, however she just channeled her concern into her fists so that she could and the threat of the prison and have Kiyomi transfer her to Naruto's location if he needed her help.

 ********************************

Yoruichi turned to her redheaded sister and with the concern that she felt said, "I don't like this. Chomei is late."

Although she could see that Kiyomi was just as concerned nevertheless her fellow Bijuu tried to put her mind at ease as she said, "Relax Yoruichi, it has only been a handful of minutes since she was supposed to meet up with us. I told you that for whatever reason she feels a kinship to the Uchiha. Likely it has taken her longer to locate her than she expected."

"Or she has run into more resistance than either of you expected she would."

A quick look of concern appeared on Kiyomi's face which she quickly wiped away. However, Yoruichi knew her words had stuck with her sister especially as Kiyomi said, "Although I believe you are worrying over nothing. I suppose that it wouldn't hurt if one of us went to go see what was keeping her."

Aware that the redhead was trying to remain dispassionate while at the same time giving Yoruichi a chance to put both of their minds at ease, the dark skinned woman replied, "Well if it will not muck up your plans I'll go see what is keeping her." With that said, Yoruichi took to the trees she began heading in the direction of the prison.

Yoruichi made it about halfway to her destination before attempting to call out to her sister using their telepathy. Her reason for doing so was because the shorter the distance the less concentration was required to implement it and she didn't want to distract her fellow Bijuu if she was in a life or death situation. " _Chomei_ ," she called mentally not exactly expecting an answer.

However she was pleasantly surprised as she received an abrupt, " _What is it? I'm a little busy right now_."

" _Are you alright_?"

" _Oh yeah I'm fine_ ," came the sarcastic reply of her sister. " _I mean why wouldn't I be? I'm only being chased by the prison Warden and at least twenty bloodthirsty bitches all while carrying a doped up woman that can barely form a coherent thought. With all that going on, why wouldn't I be alright?_ "

Yoruichi felt a vein pop out on her forehead as she mentally replied angrily, " _Hey! I was just asking a question_."

" _Yeah well it was a pretty stupid fucking question_ ," Seven replied quickly.

Yoruichi was about to retort, but then a small smile broke out on her face as she said, " _Kami, it's good to hear your voice_."

" _Yeah, it's good to hear… shit…damn_ …"

" _What's wrong_?" Yoruichi asked her concern ramping up again.

" _I-it's nothing_ ," Seven replied, " _one of those bitches hand some sort of ceramic or glass like shuriken. I wasn't prepared for it and it scratched me that's all_." Yoruichi wasn't so sure since she doubted such weapons were common and suspected it was kept in reserve to deal with people that displayed similar Magnetic Release Kekkei Genkai as Seven had upon gaining access to her full Bijuu chakra. But she kept her concerns to herself. However, a few moments later her sister's mental voice sounded slightly slurred as she added, " _On second thought… it might be something after all_ …"

" _Hold on, I'll be right there_ ," Yoruichi shouted mentally.

Yoruichi pushed her legs harder and concentrated in order to try and sense where her sister was. Able to feel a powerful source of chakra surrounded by a bunch of weaker ones she pushed herself to go faster. She burst onto the scene as she exploded through a canopy of leaves to see Seven and an unconscious female surrounded by kunoichi dressed as Leaf Chunin led by a man wearing an eyepatch. She imagined that any of the Sand and Konoha units that may have stumbled onto the scene would imagine they were subduing one of the prisoners. Not hampered by their disguises, she flew towards two of the women that were charging towards her fellow Bijuu and due to the speed she was traveling managed to grab their faces. She allowed her speed and trajectory to do the rest and smashed their heads into the ground.

Akame shocked by the sudden arrival, who was dressed in an orange jacket, shouted, "What the fuck are you doing? We are trying to arrest those escaped prisoners."

"Funny," Yoruichi said as she got back to her feet, "It looked to me like a bunch of wolves trying to gain up on a bear. Besides…let's cut the pretense Warden Akame, after today you're no longer going to be in a position to dispense Konoha justice. The Leaf knows all about what you had planned."

"H-how?" Akame said concerned as the woman he had brought began to shift uncomfortably since they had only remained loyal due to his control over the seal denying them their chakra and the belief he still remained their best chance to remain free. Now aware that Akame himself was as much a target to be arrested as them, they looked like they were about to bolt.

Yoruichi aware of this let the scene play out a little longer as she stood between Seven and her attackers before saying, "Well I had a small role in helping them get some of the information they needed. Although truthfully, I didn't get to enjoy your hospitality long."

Akame stared at her in confusion but let the matter drop in order to get control over the prisoners by saying, "Listen, I still have the keys to remove your chakra repression seals. Kill these bitches and you get your freedom."

The dark-skinned woman noticed that seemed to motivate all but four of the women present so turned to look over her shoulder to ask Seven, "What's with those women?"

"I don't know…" A heavily sweating human Seven-tailed Bijuu replied before dropping to her knees.

"Hold on," Yoruichi said moving to support her sister, but was forced to focus on one of the prisoners as she moved to attack. Avoiding the woman's sword strike, she lashed out with a kick that caught the prisoner in the side of the head. As her opponent rolled away she concentrated on the next challenger, but was surprised when she was hit by a fireball in the chest that caused her to literally burst into dust.

"What a waste," Kiyomi said having used the seal on Yoruichi to teleport to the location. Looking out of place due to her being dressed in a fine kimono she gasped upon seeing Seven struggling to stand. "What happened?"

"I think she was poisoned," Yoruichi supplied.

"That shouldn't be a problem for us," Kiyomi replied, but a moment later added, "Yet I suppose you haven't had the same time to get used to your powers that we have."

"T-thanks… for your understanding…" Seven wheezed weakly, "I promise to study harder in the future…provided…I have one."

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic," Kiyomi said moving towards her sister. "I told you poison isn't a problem for us. Although, due to your letting it get this far it will have you off your feet for a while."

"Wait a second," Akame said recognizing Kiyomi. "You're the woman whose siblings we were working with to get the supplies for our experiments that we needed into the prison. You're no shinobi. What are you doing here?"

Kiyomi began healing her fellow Bijuu before replying, "That much should be obvious. But thank you for confirming my suspicion about the role this body's family had in your plot."

"Umm, aren't you revealing a bit much?" Yoruichi asked as she spared a look towards her sister. "Aren't we going to need this asshole to testify against Danzou?"

"It won't do any good. Danzou isn't going to be brought down by this. Unfortunately the only person we'll be able to tie this plot to is a small time Land of Fire noble. All Danzou will need to claim is the noble was hoping to set him up. Plus the few times that Danzou and Akame have met can all be written off since they appeared on Danzou's schedule as prison status updates." Having cleared Seven's system of the poison she stood and said, "With that being said I'm afraid all of you have chosen the wrong person to align yourselves with. And will not be leaving this forest alive."

"W-wait…" Seven said wearily still feeling the effects to the poison. "The brown-haired woman still dressed as a prisoner…she's probably being controlled somehow."

Kiyomi spotted the woman in question and guessing it would explain her blank look inquired about the other three women that wore similar ones. "What about the ones surrounding her?"

"I could care less what you do to them? They're the ones that betrayed Mikoto."

"Very well," Kiyomi replied, "Although it does seem a shame to kill them simply for betraying an Uchiha."

Akame pulled his eyepatch off revealing the Sharingan and tossed it away as he shouted angrily, "You think you can kill all of us. It's time someone puts you in your place."

"Better than you have tried," Kiyomi replied as she began to get covered in red chakra which took the form of a ten foot tall fox. Addressing Yoruichi she said, "I'll leave the Warden to you."

"Really, I figured you'd want to take credit for bringing him down."

Kiyomi smiled at her before saying, "That would be nice. But, I need to go shopping for some raw materials."

Yoruichi smirked as Kiyomi then leapt to take on the women that had accompanied Akame. Focusing on her opponent she was surprised that for a moment she seemed to lose focus and the next he was right in front of her. More sensing the attack then seeing it, she managed to avoid the kunai before it opened up her throat. She tried to focus on him again, but once more was nearly taken out as he managed to get past her defense.

Yoruichi flipped away from him but instead of trying to meet his gaze began to focus on his feet's movements. As she suspected she was better able to read him and didn't lose track of his presence as he charged her. Blocking his forearm with hers as he attempted to plunge his kunai in her chest he said, "Clever, you're reading my movements by watching my feet. But can you really keep up with me that way."

He dropped the kunai he was holding and then spun in order to catch it so that he could swipe at her throat again. Yoruichi bent backwards to avoid the blow and then struck up with a palm strike meant to shatter his nose. Akame avoided the blow as the Sharingan told him it was coming and then struck out with a kick which missed its mark as Yoruichi rolled out of the way.

Instead of retreating though she kept the fight close and began swinging at Akame using a combination of punches and kicks. Akame easily began avoiding them as the Sharingan provided him with the insight of where the attacks were going to land. Commenting as much he said, "It's futile. With this Dojutsu none of your blows are going to find their mark."

Yoruichi instead of rising to the bait smirked as she said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that. Being able to predict an attack is all well and good. But what good does it do you when your body can't keep up. This is me moving relatively slowly. Would you like to see me kick it up a notch?"

Doing as she said, suddenly Akame found himself needing to avoid twice the number of blows. Not to mention it left him with no chance to counter attack. He could see Yoruichi begin to channel lightning chakra throughout her body as she quipped effortlessly despite how fast she was moving, "Let's just go all out shall we."

To Akame's amazement, the Sharingan could no longer keep up and that was when pain became his existence. He had no idea how many blows his body took, only that many of the seemed to land simultaneously. However, one stood out mainly due to it being the last one which was when the dark-skinned woman took his Sharingan eye by raking her nails across it in a backhanded swipe. "Y-you bitch…" Akame said shouted as he stumbled away holding his hand to his ruined eye. He glared at her but it wilted as she smiled at him like a cat that was toying with a mouse. "She's a monster," he thought as she blew a black fire jutsu which took the form of a cat and hit him with such force and heat that it left no trace of him behind.

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi speared one of the kunoichi with her tail while she allowed the brown-haired woman that Seven had called out to approach. The prisoner held her katana pointed out as if to run Kiyomi through but was smashed into the ground by the chakra fox's paw. Moving to stand over her, thus pinning her to the ground the nine-tailed Bijuu began to tear through the rest. Although, not nearly as gruesomely as the ones she had killed in order to get towards the kunoichi she intended to spare. Several of her Avatar's tails wrapped around the waist of six women, who then screamed in pain as Kiyomi channeled her chakra throughout her captives' bodies. Much as she had with the assassin, whose body she had supplied for Yoruichi to take possession of, she wiped out everything that had made them individuals but left their bodies still functioning.

Kiyomi tossed the empty shells away before zeroing in several more that she batted away. Most of the women died from the attack due to the various hard objects they struck. She was surprised when one of the women still standing and who she had marked as one of the three also being controlled shouted, "Tifa!"

"You goddamn monster," shouted the oldest woman present before pulling her large four pointed shuriken and charging Kiyomi intent on trying to bury it in the Bijuu's chest. She watched as another of the controlled women ran towards the injured Tifa to begin healing her. The rest of the kunoichi broke and decided to save themselves. Ironically, it was their closeness as a team that prevented the three Taki kunoichi from joining the escaping prisoners in death as several black flame cats slammed into them.

Kiyomi ignored the carnage to focus on Yuffie just as she leapt into the air to try and slam her shuriken through the chakra her no doubt in hope of taking out the person threatening her team. However, several of Kiyomi's chakra tails caught the airborne woman and after wrapping around her arms and legs suspended her in front of the red-head. Kiyomi studied the gray-haired woman for a moment before commenting, "My, I bet you were quite the looker in your prime." Yuffie simply spit at Kiyomi in response which sizzled as it hit the chakra separating them. Kiyomi smirked as she said, "Pretty spirited to I imagine."

The red-head reached from the chakra and clamped her hand around Yuffie's head. The woman screamed as Kiyomi channeled her chakra into the woman causing the teammate healing Tifa to shout, "Yuffie!"

"Aeris… get Tifa out of here," Yuffie ordered through gritted teeth.

Kiyomi could see the surprise on the other woman's face as her team leader's hair grew dark black and her face grew younger until she resembled a woman in her mid to late teens. Once the transformation was complete Kiyomi dropped her to the floor and cut her chakra. She moved off of the Kiri Kunoichi to stand above the woman still healing her teammate. She wasn't surprised that the woman didn't look up at her so said, "Are you going to disobey your commander's order?"

Aeris shock her head no as she replied, "No…I can't move Tifa yet she's too injured…"

"I understand," Kiyomi said placing her hand on top of the woman's head, "Please take heart in knowing the three of you will continue to serve together."

Aeris tried to move as several chakra-tails surrounded her in order to pick up her wounded comrade. However she was held firmly in place and suspected that it was due to the chakra the woman was channeling into her. Then to her amazement Tifa's injuries began to heal and as other more drastic changes also began to happen. For starters, Tifa's rather flat chest began to swell and Aeris suspected that were she conscious she may have even thanked the woman modifying for the change since she had also felt self-conscious about her small bust. Aeris looked down wondering if she was experience something similar but to her surprise she wasn't as her modest bust remained so. However she did realize something was happening to her as she felt as if who her personality was slipping away. Guessing that whatever else may be happening to her she wouldn't be conscious of it she decided not to struggle so closed her eyes as Kiyomi altered her personality as well as her looks.

 ******************************** *

Yoruichi helped carry Seven as they stepped up to their sister as she finished modifying the two women. Turning towards the third Seven asked, "What did you do to them?"

"I've simply made some changes to their features and personalities so that they could be of some use."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Yoruichi asked her tone making it clear that she didn't think it was.

"May I ask why you believe it isn't?" Kiyomi said turning to face her sisters.

The dark-skinned woman shrugged as best she could while still supporting Seven as she replied, "I doubt Naruto will be happy when he hears about it."

Kiyomi did appear somewhat worried before replying, "He'll get over it. He's handled some of his other lovers in a similar manner when the situation called for it. Besides, my only alternative was killing them and I wanted to see if I could alter a person personality if need be. You could say this was a more humane way of dealing with them."

Yoruichi still didn't appear convinced, but dropped the matter yet not before saying, "I'll let you tell Naruto that."

Before Kiyomi could retort she was interrupted as Yuffie got back to her feet and in a monotone voice asked, "How may we be of service Mistress?"

"Great, you made drones," Yoruichi commented hearing the unemotional way the woman talked. "Naruto's going to love this. I'd start working on your excuses now."

"Oh shut up," Kiyomi replied before ordering, "Clean up the bodies of the ones still breathing." She tossed Yuffie a scroll as she continued, "Seal them into there."

Yuffie nodded mechanically before waking her two teammates and passing on their orders. As they began sealing them, Seven asked, "What do you need the bodies for?"

Turning to face her sisters, Kiyomi answered, "If we are to free the rest of our family it is only right we do so with a new set of clothes for them to wear. Now speaking of things to wear are you going to continue on with that face."

"What's wrong with it?" Seven said irritably.

"Nothing, but depending on how you answer it will dictate how we proceed from hear."

"I..I've never really thought about it…but I suppose I've grown rather attached to it," Seven said after a moment.

"Very well," Kiyomi said before nodding to Yoruichi. "I suppose you can always change it later it you feel the need."

Yoruichi then placed a chakra repression seal on Seven, who protested as she felt her strength leave her, "What's going on? Are you betraying me?"

"Of course not," Kiyomi replied hurt by the accusation, "However, if you want to continue on wearing that face without being hunted for the next few decades then we need to have a plausible way for you to earn your freedom. Now listen carefully…"

Kiyomi quickly laid out the cover story that she had concocted to explain Seven's role in what had happened in the prison. Namely that she was a spy working for Tsunade. Kiyomi had already fitted the pieces together and knew that although it would be a tough sell to Ibiki with Tsunade, Yuugao, and Koharu's backing he would eventually believe it. Once Seven understood her part in the tale. Yoruichi picked her up to take her to the main camp since even the dark-skinned women would be revealing that both Kiyomi and she had a role in dismantling the threat the prison had posed to Konoha.

Watching the three women continue to seal the bodies that the rest of her fellow Bijuu would soon be utilizing she directed one of them to also seal the unconscious Mikoto. A part of her was tempted to modify the Uchiha's personality, however Seven had made her promise not to and now that Yoruichi had pointed it out she wasn't quite sure how Naruto would react about other three women. But was quite positive of how he would if he learned she had done something similar to Sasuke's mother. She sighed before stepping up to the still unconscious Kiri-nin and asked herself, "Now what shall we do with you?"

 ******************************** *

Pakura hated to admit it but San was a much tougher opponent then she wanted to acknowledge. That Naruto had fought so evenly with him was a testament to his training regime or his teachers. Pakura tried to connect with one of the suns that she generated as a result of her Kekkei Genkai, but San easily slipped past it and her guard before hitting her with a shot to the solar plexus that stole her breath away. She folded around the blow, but San wasn't done as he spun and kicked her in the same spot causing her to fly back. She hit the ground hard and was aware of Naruto shouting her name as she tried to get back to her feet.

She watched him spin from his opponent as he created a clone to deal with Hiruko. The man in white tried to take advantage but learned that somewhere along the way Naruto had picked up the Anbu Black-OP skill of creating exploding shadow clones. Hiruko was sent flying as the clone exploded and after hitting the side of his fortress said, "San, this form is too weak. I need you to buy me time."

"As you command," the man replied before leaping to his dead teammates.

Naruto had just helped her back to her feet as San merged with his college's remains to create a creature that resembled each of their summons combined into one monstrous form. Pakura had a hard time not smiling as Naruto helped her stand and quipped, "He's all yours."

"Thanks," Pakura said amused before becoming serious. "How are we supposed to take on something like that?"

"Well I imagine it would have a hard time avoiding your jutsu now," Naruto said after a moment.

"I would need to create one big enough to actually affect it that would take time."

"I'll buy you it," Naruto said placing a hand on her shoulder before taking off to confront the massive creature.

"Wait…" Pakura said not even sure she could create a sun large enough to take out the creature. However she was determined to do so and climbed atop of one of the nearby rock formations that towered over even the Chimera Beast to begin gather the necessary chakra. She watched Naruto create a thousand clones to distract and befuddle the beast, but her focus was pulled back to the fortress as a flare was shot into the sky. She was confused as to why at first, but upon remembering how her captors had mentioned how a key component to whatever Hiruko had planned was tied to the upcoming eclipse believed the light was simulating it.

From her vantage point, she saw Hiruko stand at the center of the room as the light filtered through the stain glass window above. To her shock and horror the shinobi tied to the X like crosses turned into a blue liquid which Hiruko absorbed into his form. She looked back at Naruto and his clones as they battled the chimera beast. One Naruto leapt at it holding a Rasengan, but was hit by the snake like tail. Unlike the others the beast had hit up to now this Naruto didn't burst into smoke upon slamming into a wall. The beast zeroed in on this Naruto convinced that it was real.

Pakura looked up at the sun she had created before looking at Hiruko who appeared to be finished absorbing the shinobi he had captured up till now. She looked down again as the beast roared in pain as several clones leapt on it before exploding to give Naruto time to recover. Aware that in all likelihood Hiruko had just achieved a massive power boost and that she could limit the threat he posed as well as allow Naruto to retreat if he was overwhelmed by sacrificing herself leapt from the rock formation down towards the beast. She sent the massive sun down first so that it would destroy the beast before consuming her as well.

The sun hit dead center and she felt relieved as the parts that weren't armored began to sizzle as her jutsu cooked it. She could hear Hiruko shout, "No!" as her intentions became clear.

The beast collapsed leaving just her jutsu at the center of where it died, so closed her eyes as she said softly, "Thank you Naruto for caring for someone like me."

"You can thank me by living you idiot," Naruto said causing her eyes to snap open as he used the Hiraishin seal he had placed on her shoulder to teleport to her location, before teleporting them both to a kunai he had thrown prior.

They arrived in front of Hiruko causing her to ask, "What have you done?"

Naruto ignored the question as he focused on Hiruko who said, "I must thank you Uzumaki. Now that I've activated my jutsu artificially, her death would have led to my own destruction."

Hearing that Pakura nearly created another sun to turn on herself but stopped as Naruto said, "Pakura, I didn't come all this way so you can get all noble and die on me. I have plenty of people back home who are letting me handle this alone because they believe in me all I ask is that you do the same."

Pakura felt a surge of peace as she stared at the blond's back, but replied somewhat indifferently, "Do as you please. I don't have the chakra to do anything at the moment."  
He looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile that caused her cheeks to redden as he said, "Good. Then that means I don't need to worry about you doing anymore foolish things for the immediate future. Don't worry, I'll handle him."

Naruto formed a Rasengan before charging forward, but Hiruko raised a hand which seemed to pull the chakra into it. A moment later he reversed it which hit Naruto and blew him off his feet. Quickly getting back to them, he looked for his opponent but before he located him suffered a kick from behind that sent him rolling along the ground. Looking behind him, he sensed the attack at his back and this time was ready quickly using the Hiraishin to disappear before Hiruko connected.

Appearing over the kunai he teleported too, Naruto snatched it up and threw it at Hiruko. The missing-nin avoided it so Naruto teleported to the kunai. He then snatched it out of the air and threw it back at Hiruko. He then teleported to it as it reached him The missing-nin turned just in time to raise his hand and absorb the Rasengan that Naruto tried to hit him with. The blond did connect with a kick that staggered Hiruko, but who used his swift release to quickly move behind Naruto. He then formed a Rasengan of his own that he tried to push into Naruto's back. The jinchuriki Hiraishined away causing Hiruko's jutsu to miss and slam into the ground causing a large explosion.

Pakura threw up her arm to block the dust and debris. She scanned frantically for any sign of Naruto and looked back in relief as he said behind her, "Whew that was a close one."

She was about to ask how he had avoid the attack, but Naruto tapped her shoulder causing her to see the seal he had placed there. The dust settled and Hiruko said impressed, "The Hiraishin. I can see why it inspired such fear in the Fourth Hokage's opponents."

"Um, thanks," Naruto said not used to his opponents praising him. "I don't suppose you want to display some of that fear and run along now."  
"I'm afraid not," Hiruko said, "After all this is only a semi-completed form. Once I absorb that Suna-nin. I will not only have access to both the Dark and Swift releases. But gain the Storm and Steel as the various Kekkei Genkai that I've already absorbed combine. Then once I've absorbed Kakashi, I will gain access to a Dojutsu that rivals the Rinnegan."

"Now why did you have to go and say that? I was thinking about taking Pakura and running, but knowing you'd be coming after my sensei means I'm going to have to kick your ass right here."

Hiruko seemed amused before replying, "Do you think that you can?"

"Won't know until I do," Naruto replied. But thought to himself, "Well you can certainly talk big, but how do you plan to back it up?"

He was drawing a blank until his mother's voice said, "Naruto use the Rasenshuriken."

"I can't. Not without hurting myself in the process and if for some reason I miss or worse he copies it I'm toast."

Kushina was undeterred as she said, "The Dark Release that Hiruko has used to copy the Rasengan will not be able do so with a jutsu of the Rasenshuriken's caliber. Remember that for as advanced of a jutsu as the Rasengan is, it is still an incomplete one. The Dark release can absorb and learn the properties of a jutsu, however its wielder must have a working understanding of how the jutsu he wishes to absorb operates. At this time, I would wager even your father wouldn't have an understanding of how you were able to meld both shape and nature manipulation into one stable jutsu."  
Naruto gave a mental nodded but countered, "But how do I deliver it without being caught up in the blast as well?"

Naruto had the sensation of standing both in the outside world and in the seal as he felt a warm presence wrap around him. Aware that his mother was hugging him from behind in the seal he smiled as she said, "For that all you need to do is ask."

Naruto felt the Bijuu chakra begin to course through him as he began to form a Rasenshuriken. Once completed, he held the jutsu behind him and then threw it. The jutsu took off flying with the red chakra acting as a tether which allowed Naruto to prevent the jutsu from dying out. Hiruko raised his left hand as he attempted to absorb it but to his shock the diamond on his hand flared to life before sparking out. Before he could react the jutsu hit him dead center sending him flying before the jutsu released its full power.

Pakura stared on in stunned amazement as once the dust cleared a giant crater resided where Hiruko had stood. She managed to get to her feet and follow as Naruto moved to confirm the kill. What they saw shocked both of them as instead of the child like being he had been before was an older man. Surrounding him were the bodies of the men that he had absorbed. From the stillness there was little doubt that they were all dead.

"Stay here," Naruto said eliciting a stunned nod from her as he slid down into the crater. To her surprise he appeared to exhibit some hope that the shinobi from the other Elemental countries would be unharmed.

When he flipped over the Shinobi from Iwa, Pakura felt as if someone had stood over her grave as Gari's unseeing eyes stared up at her. The reason for the feeling she supposed was that much like her Gari had been treated as an outcast. When Pakura had disrupted Iwa's plot to take advantage of the Third Kazekage's disappearance, it had been Gari that had taken the brunt of the blame. As a result much like her, he had found himself in the unique position of being too valuable to kill, but no one particularly cared if he came back alive. Therefore, during the Third Shinobi War they had constantly found themselves squaring off against each other. Seeing him lying at the bottom of the crater filled her with a feeling of extreme sadness as well as with the understanding that if not for Naruto she would be there as well. That understanding caused her strength to fail her as she collapsed in shock, her last conscious thought being to once more mentally thank her savior as she heard Naruto shouting her name in concern.

 ********************************

Pakura stood under the warm spray of a shower as she washed away the dirt and grime covering her body. Exiting the shower, she began to recall coming to and feeling a sensation that was both alien and familiar, that being in the warm embrace of a member of the opposite sex. However, it was not just the physical element but the feeling of warmth the man holding her seemed to give off. Believing that feeling wasn't one that could simply be replicated she had awoken fully and blurted out, "It was you!"

"Huh, what was me?" Naruto replied confused.

"The pervert that was feeling up the kunoichi of the Training Force."

To her surprise instead of denying it, Naruto smiled even as he replied, "Yeah, it was me. Although to be honest, can I really be called the pervert when it was the kunoichi that sought me out?"

Pakura blushed as she realized Naruto had discreetly called her a pervert as well. But unable to deny his point and remembering how he had done more than just feel up Maki asked, "B-but why…you have a girlfriend."

Naruto thought about his response for a moment before finally saying, "The overall reason is rather complicated. But as to why I began the whole perverted ghost story angle well the answer to that is simple…you."

"Me!?" Pakura responded surprised and shocked. "Why would you have an interest in me?"

"Let's just say that one of my girlfriends wanted to right the wrong that was done to you in the past and thought I could make your life a little happier."

Pakura was naturally stunned at Naruto's admission of having more than one girlfriend, but no more so than when she came to the conclusion that the girlfriend he must have been talking about was, "Temari!"

Naruto appeared surprised at her conclusion but simply nodded. Pakura looked away as she said, "Why would she do that for me? I was such a bitch to her."

"She understood why though, and besides it has become our goal to create a world where people can come together despite the bitter pasts they may share."

"Do you truly believe such a thing is possible?"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "But I will keep trying until I find the answer to make it a reality."

Pakura stepped out of the shower as she remembered about how she had asked further about Naruto's ambition. After several questions she had inquired as to why he didn't just Hiraishin them back to Konoha. She was quite aware that so long as there was a seal placed there, he could have had them back in an instant. His response had been, "Outside of my lovers no one knows that I can do it. Tsunade has made it an S-class secret. Originally it was because she wanted to be sure I could use it effectively in a fight…"

"I'd say you passed," Pakura said sincerely.

She became even more aware that she was being carried bridal style as he smiled down warmly at her due to the compliment. "Thanks. Now though I think it's best to keep under warp for the sake of my personal life. It allows me to be almost anywhere instantaneously, so therefore I can see my lovers even if their village isn't particularly friendly to us at the moment. That might end if word gets around that the Hirashin has returned. At the very least people would be on the lookout for strange seals or markings…another thing that could impact my lovers negatively."

Pakura was about to ask what he meant but then remembering how he had placed a seal on her reasoned that was how he was able to see his lovers. Her mouth then dropped open as she realized he had also inadvertently admitted, "The Hokage is one of your lovers."

She could tell Naruto hadn't meant to let that particular name drop. She supposed he hadn't meant to tell her about Temari either as she thought about it. Wondering why he was being so secretive she asked shyly, "Um…why are you holding back the truth from me. Weren't you intending to make me one of your lovers? Or when you said bring me happiness did you mean just going as far as you did with the other kunoichi?"

"Oh, I fully intended to make you mine," Naruto said giving her a hungry stare. "But what with everything that happened today…not to mention how you reacted that night in the summoning circle. I figured it would be best…"

Pakura reached up and pulled his face to hers as she kissed him needfully. When it ended her cheeks were red as she looked away bashfully while admitting, "That's sweet…really. But considering that if not for you then I would likely have ceased to exist, I think that at the moment I just really want to get laid."

Therefore once they had stumbled onto a small inn, Naruto and she had henged into a pair of travelers as they checked in. He had asked if she would mind letting him shower first. She had readily agreed as she suspected that he was going do so quickly so he could contact his lovers via Katsuyu to let them know he was alright as well as to make sure they were in turn.

Now dry and despite what she fully expected to happen once she stepped from the bathroom Pakura wrapped the towel around her body and even put on a pair of spare panties that she kept in a scroll within her pouch. Taking a deep breath she stepped out of the bathroom and felt her mouth water slightly as she saw Naruto sitting in a chair wearing a robe. It was opened revealing his muscular chest as well as the necklace that he wore. He turned his gaze towards her and she briefly wondered how she stacked up against the various women he had already been with. Pushing such thoughts aside she said nervously, "I…I'm not quite sure were to begin from here…"

Naruto stood and closed the distance between them before pulling her close as he said, "How about right around here?" He then kissed her lightly, several times before it progressed into a full on kiss as she wrapped her hands around his neck. She moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her ass with both hands. Once it ended he stepped back to pick her up in his arms again and then placed her down on the bed. She fully expected him to follow and climb on top of her. Yet to her surprise he walked to the end of the bed and once more took a seat in the chair he had been in when she had entered the room.

She sat up slightly asking confused, "T-that's it…"

"That's for you to decide," Naruto said sitting back and watching her. "Considering…your past experience…I think it would be best for you to set the pace. I wouldn't want to inadvertently trigger another painful memory."

"I…I want you to…"

"Don't tell me, show me," Naruto said huskily.

Pakura blushed upon realizing what he was asking her to do. But after a moment began to fondle her breast through the towel she had wrapped around her. Despite being embarrassed she moaned at the contact as she also discovered her nipples were already erect. Pinching it through the fabric, she looked towards Naruto and wondered how she was performing. It must have showed as with a shake of his head he said, "Don't worry about what I'm thinking. Let it all hang out Pakura…this is about what you want."

Hearing that freed Pakura in a sense as years of pent up lust and frustration came to bear as she pulled roughly on her nipple. She fell back as she groaned in pleasure, her loose green-hair falling about around her head as her other hand began to rub her pussy through her panties. She pulled her towel open to gain better access to her breast as she squeezed and moved it while her other hand continued to tease her quickly moistening cunt. She sent a quick look Naruto's way and was pleased to see that her show was having an effect on him as well.

Wanting to feel more she brought her other hand down to her quim as she tried to increase the pleasure coursing through her. However after a few moments of that and not reaching the heights she desired. She lifted her legs and pulled her panties off before lowering and spreading them. She spread her pussy lips and just short of shouted, "Naruto please I want you to make me cum…hurry!"

Naruto shot from the chair like a thrown kunai that hit its target as his mouth clamped onto Pakura's lower lips as he gave it a deep kiss. She arched her back as she came from the contact, but Naruto didn't stop as he continued to tease and explore her pussy with his tongue.

 ******************************** *

Kushina had been feeding Naruto chakra ever since his battle with Hiruko, and was quite surprised the seal hadn't re-exerted its previous safeguards due to her bypassing it to give him the chakra he had needed to sustain the Rasenshuriken. But she was glad as she knew that if she couldn't give him the chakra boost then he would likely be dead on his feet, from his not only running since early the day before. But, also from his participating in several battles in between all the running. She supposed though that she probably shouldn't have been too surprised at the seal's lack of reaction as Minato had designed the seal so that Naruto and Kiyomi could eventually work together as one. She supposed that since it seemed Naruto was more and more willing to call on that power. The seal was allowing it to continue to happen.

Her bedroom was suddenly cast in a green shade and she wasn't too surprised the lamp which cast the barrier that prevented her from experiencing the sensations of her son's lovers during sex had turned on. She had already climbed in bed in anticipation of the even. After all, she had been the girl needing rescuing once and if she had been more cognizant of sex at the time likely would have given Minato a night to remember in order to thank him.

Kushina still struggled with her occasional stepping out as it were. However, she had reasoned that since the orgasms she received from those times tended keep her desires at bay the longest it was really for the best. Plus she had learned that so long as she kept her eyes open she wouldn't "see" that it was her son and therefore it was along the same lines as using a vibrator or any other sexual aid. She knew if anyone could see her as she writhed about with unblinking eyes as she tried to ignore the fact that it was by her son's efforts that she was feeling so good they would probably be creeped out. But considering most of her existence between the moments of pleasure was a sensory deprived void found it was too tempting to resist.

Reaching over to the nightstand the lamp rested upon, she switched it off and instantly began to feel wonderful while she stared up at the ceiling. She was able to tell that the newest woman to enter the harem was currently being eaten out and found it hard think about the fact that Naruto had become quite the cunnilingus. "Oh gods," Kushina moaned as Naruto continued to dine on his newest lover's snatch. She found herself spreading her legs wider as if to give the phantom, as she refused to admit it was her son, more access. She couldn't shake the feeling that for whatever reason the feelings were so much sharper and more powerful than any of the other times she had turned off the light. Before she could ponder it though, she came powerfully as she bent nearly in half.

She looked down as she was about to give her pussy a little after orgasm rub. However she stopped dead as staring up at her were the blue eyes of her son. Kushina tried to open her eyes believing that she had closed them at some point. However, when he didn't disappear and she began to realize the details of her room were the same, she also realized that somehow see was seeing what his lover was despite her not concentrating outside of the seal.

She had a hard time looking away as Naruto pulled his mouth from her love tunnel his mouth and chin covered in the love fluids of his lover. Taking a kneeling position between her legs, Kushina hissed as if burnt when he placed his cock atop of her pelvis, as she was able to actually feel how warm it was, and in a lust filled voice said, "Now I going to shove this inside you and fuck you silly."

Naruto lined his cock up with her entrance but before he could slam it into her. Kushina quickly reached for the lamp turning it back on causing Naruto to disappear. However, it wasn't long before the temptation to turn it back off was whispering to her in the back of her mind.

 ******************************** *

"Yes do it," Pakura moaned as she came down from another orgasm. Naruto pulled back and lined up his cock before slamming it into her. She screamed in pain as he tore through her barrier that had been the proof of how lonely her life had been up till then.

Naruto went stiff as he realized he had torn through her maidenhood. "Pakura you're a vir…"

Cupping his face she said, "I know pathetic right. I'm a thirty-five year old virgin in a profession where a good portion of us die young."

Naruto leaned down to kiss the tears that had formed the corners of her eyes as he said, "There's nothing pathetic about that. I'm honored you'd chose me to give away your precious first time to."

Despite how sincere he sounded Pakura couldn't help but say, "Precious, to be honest there were times I would have given it away to the first guy to buy me a drink."

"You're really killing the romance," Naruto said with an amused smile.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be…but if that's how you feel I guess I have to make this first night truly memorable to live up to all the hype you're probably heard."

Naruto began to move slowly at first, but soon had built up a good head of steam as he began to churn about inside her. Pakura not used to such overpowering sensations began to moan, "N-naruto…it...it's too much."

Naruto ignored her as he brought his mouth down to her tit to suck her nipple into his mouth. "Ohhh my…so...so good." She said pulling his head harder against her chest. He nipped at her bud gently causing her to hiss as she let go of him to slam her hands against the mattress of the bed. He took the opportunity to grab the back of her knees and pushed them up against her shoulders. Pakura gasped as he began to hit her even deeper inside as the head of his cock began to kiss the entrance of her womb.

She felt a swelling inside her and panted, "Fuck…you're growing even bigger…"

"That's because I'm going to come and coat your womb in my seed. From this day forward you're going to be my woman."

"T-that's right…I'm yours…just…I'm Cumming," Pakura shouted as Naruto released his white cream directly into her womb. Filled with his liquid heat, Pakura screamed loudly as she rode out perhaps one of the most intense pleasures she had ever know.

As Naruto came down from his own orgasm he began to gently kiss Pakura. She ended the kissing session first to bring her mouth up to his ear and ask, "Naruto, there is another first I would like to try tonight. Have you ever had anal sex?"

Naruto pulled back to look in her eyes as he said, "I may have tried it a time or two." He pulled out of her and spun her onto her stomach. Pulling her up to her knees, he began to lick the rosebud of her ass. Pakura moaned in slight discomfort but also pleasure as he began to probe her with his tongue. Once he was certain she was ready, he placed the head of his cock against her backdoor and began to slowly slide his dick inside her. Once she was fully impaled on his fuck stick he made a plus-like handsign. A cloud of smoke appeared in front of her as he grabbed her legs and pulled them apart.

When the smoke cleared Pakura's eyes grew large as a second Naruto knelt in front of her on the bed. The real Naruto whispered in her ear, "I hope you don't mind but I skipped to the natural progression from here. Trust me; you're going to love having a dick in both your holes."

The clone climbed between her legs where it kissed her and then said, "I hope you're ready for this."

Pakura didn't have a chance to respond as the clone buried itself inside her. She threw her head back against Naruto's shoulder as the two kneeling blond's began pistoning in and out of her. Her mind went blank from the pleasure feeling that as one dick was on its way out the other was being shoved inside.

Naruto tilted her face towards him and kissed her hungrily as he continued to fuck Pakura's tight ass. He was able to feel the replica of his dick through the thin skin that separated her two passages. As his tongue danced with hers, his clone's mouth was busy as it sucked and teased his green-haired lover's breasts. It would quickly move its mouth between them, never languishing in one spot to long. While it orally pleased her breasts the clone's hand was also busy rubbing her clit.

Pakura suddenly wrapped her legs around the clone's waist as she came hard. Her spasming tunnels prompted both blonds to shoot off inside her prompting all three of them to groan in satisfaction. They sagged against each other, as their breathing began to even out Pakura began to place kisses along the clone's chest. She leaned back against Naruto and staring up into his blue eyes asked, "Are there any other firsts you think I'd enjoy?"

Naruto gave her a grin that promised more delights as he said, "I can think of a few."

 ******************************

Naruto shook his head to try and stay awake. He looked down at the bodies laid out on the ground and were covered by a tarp the true Naruto had found before creating it to stand guard. He had then also created a clone to head to Kumo. The true Naruto had been able to sense that Yugito was moving towards the border and he believed that she was part of a squad searching for the Kumo shinobi that Hiruko had absorbed. That clone would guide them there, where they would turn over the body to the Kumo-nin. Naruto had considered sending one to Iwa to, but considering Konoha and its current level of unease felt it would be best to go through official channels.

The clone yawned as it felt the effects that it was sure Naruto would have been if not for his containing a Bijuu. It closed its eyes for a moment, but then thought it heard something move. Looking up suddenly it didn't see anything. It tried to fight the drowsiness, but it was long before its eyes were closed again. It heard movement again and opened its eyes just as some serpent bit into its throat causing it to dispel.

Back with Pakura, the real Naruto after another hour of lovemaking slept on and would receive the clone's memories when he awoke. The clone guiding Yugito to the location of Naruto's battle with Hiruko would urge the Kumo-nin on only to find the dead bodies having been tampered with as well as Hiruko's lab having been ransacked.

 ********************************

Kiri prisoner, KK-one-one-seven-six sat up groggily and was surprised to find she was lying in a posh bed with what had to be the softest sheets she had ever known. Wondering where she was, as she looked about the darkened room which was the furthest thing from a cell she could imagine, she gasped as a voice said, "My sister says that we owe you our thanks."

The scarred Kiri kunoichi turned towards the voice to see the red-head she vaguely remembered fighting while under Akame's control staring at her from an ornate cheer. "I don't want your thanks. I helped her because I believed she was my best shot at freedom."

Kiyomi inclined her head as she said, "Good. I like your honesty. However, I still feel that I owe you a debt. Seven tells me that you no longer wish to be a Kiri-nin or retain any aspect of your old life. So the question remains. Who would you like to become…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Target Rin**

 **The Past during Third Shinobi War: 12 Months After Kannabi Bridge Mission:**

"Come on Rin, move it!" Kakashi shouted behind him at the young woman tailing him.

"O-okay," the medical kunoichi said slightly winded as if they had been running full out for hours but was truthfully a handful of minutes. She pushed herself harder, but then fell flat on her face as her foot snagged on something. She felt a weakness come over her for a moment, but it ended as she pulled her foot free after climbing to her hands and knees. She looked back in order to see what she had tripped over, but frowned as nothing obvious presented itself.

The moment slipped from her mind as her attention was pulled to the trees where she spotted several members of the Prajna descending towards her. Before she could react though, Kakashi appeared in the air between her and her attackers easily dispatching them.

Landing next to her, the Jounin said, "Are you alright?"

Rin frowned internally at Kakashi's tone as ever since Obito's death he had been emotionally distant. In truth it felt as if he had put a wall between them. And while she had to admit that Kakashi had never shown any signs that he carried any feelings for her besides those of a teammate. His current treatment of her made her feel more like a client that he had been hired to protect then a teammate or potential lover. It was a bitter pill to swallow that Obito's last request to Kakashi may have been the final nail in the coffin to her dream of one day starting a relationship with him.

She pushed such thoughts aside as Kakashi began rifling through one of the dead shinobi's pockets and pouches prompting her to ask, "What are you doing?"

"I'm hoping these guys are carrying some clue as to why they are interfering with our mission. The latest intel we have is that the shinobi village in the Land of Woods was destroyed. So the question is… what are they doing in Taki?"

Rin shrugged scanning for any sign of pursuit as she responded, "They're probably survivors hiring themselves out as mercenaries."

"That's what I'm thinking." Kakashi agreed. "But what I want to know is who hired them. The orders that we are carrying to the units helping to defend Taki from Iwa are important. But Iwa would likely send its own people. Whoever hired these guys is going to great lengths to keep his fingerprints out of it. That leads me to believe it's either a third party hoping to sell our plans to the highest bidder, or perhaps worse…" Kakashi trailed off leaving Rin to imagine what he meant. Before she could ask though a kunai shot from the woods aimed at Kakashi's back. He spun deflecting it into the ground before saying, "Looks like we've overstayed our welcome."

"Hand over the orders boy and we'll let you live. The girl can stay though, we'll show her a real good time."

Rin shrunk into Kakashi's shadow as several of the former Anbu of the Land of Woods chuckled at their team leader's comment. She could also feel several of the men lustful gazes traveling over her making her shiver. She felt a spark of girlish joy as Kakashi said, "It'll be okay Rin." It quickly died out though as he finished with, "I promised Obito that I'd protect you."

Once more reminded of the promise she felt was barring her path to a relationship with her crush she stepped from behind him saying annoyed, "I don't need protecting Kakashi."

She charged forward pulling a kunai from her pouch prompting the Prajna leader to say amused, "Watch out boys this kittens got fangs."

A few of his men chuckled and much to her chagrin the Prajna commander managed to block her attack. With a tanto he had strapped to his back. He lashed out with a kick that she managed to sidestep, but he in turn avoided her counter-attack causing him to leap away. She charged after him intent on proving to Kakashi that she could handle herself and didn't need him treating her as if she was some glass doll in need of his protection. She heard Kakashi shouting for her not to get too far away from him. However she paid him no mind as her focus was solely directed on her opponent and her desire to best him in order to prove herself to Kakashi.

The Pranja squad leader leapt back as she swiped at him with her kunai. He countered with his sword which she parried, yet her breath was taken from her as he brought his knee up into her stomach. His follow up spun her around as he hit her with a backhand fist. She suddenly found herself rolling down a small hill before coming to stop near a river bank. She appeared to struggle to get back up, but found she couldn't get any traction as her feet kept skidding in the mud.

"Pathetic," her opponent said landing in front of her using chakra to prevent himself from sinking into the mud. Moving to her side he added, "It's almost a mercy to put such useless kunoichi out of their misery."

He lashed out with a foot as if to punctuate his point by kicking her in the ribs, but missed his target as Rin easily rolled out of his way. She struck at the thigh all his weight was resting on as green chakra coated her hands. Severing the muscles that her chakra scalpel connected with, her opponent shouted out in surprise as his leg could no longer support his weight. "You little Bit.." he shouted, but was cut off as Rin's follow up attack was to slam into him bodily as she pressed her hands to his chest, her chakra blade severing his main artery. He tried to fight against her, but she used her weight to hold him down as he quickly bled out. Finally after several moments he laid still after emitting a final gasp. Having heard the death rattle a person often produced at the end many times over the course of the war she knew he no longer posed a threat.

Sitting back, she wiped at her forehead in relief. She felt a small desire to say something flippant to break the sudden silence that seemed to have descended over the forest with the man's passing. But she reined it in since as a medic she felt it was wrong to mock the death of another, even if he had been an enemy. But it was also due to the fact that she was fairly confident that while she had struggled against her opponent, Kakashi had likely and easily handled the rest of the squad.

She was about to begin the process of searching to see if the man had any intel of value on him, but stopped as a female and familiar voice said, "Whew, that was a close one. I was afraid I'd have to step in to bail you out."

Before she could react something landed against her back as white plant like flesh clamped around her torso making her feel like a fly caught in a Venus fly-trap. She looked over her shoulder as she felt her chakra being drained like when she had tripped earlier and received the shock of her life as whatever it was that was attacking her was doing so while wearing her face. After a handful of moments she felt on the verge of chakra exhaustion and the "jaws" that had held her in place retracted into her doppelganger's body. She collapsed and although still conscious was powerless to move as a white man with green hair approached her and although naked. He lacked any of the defining features of his gender. He looked down at her as he said with a tone that was both curious and bored, "So this is the girl he's been talking about in his sleep."

Her copy nodded as it replied, "It would seem so. I can't see why, she doesn't seem all that extraordinary. The way he talks when he's conscious it's almost as if he believes she doesn't poo."

"Don't be stupid all these meatbags do."

"We don't" her copy quickly countered.

"That's because we ain't meatbags. I'll take her to the Master. He apparently needs her to pay for the Prajna assistance and for some intelligence he wants. You know what you need to do."

The Doppelganger nodded and after slipping a note in the dead man's pouch began to walk away in the direction that she had come from. She figured that Kakashi must have finished with his opponents as she could hear him calling for her. His voice sounded as close to panicked as she had ever heard it and she would have been happy if not for the fact that she had come to believe it had more to do with his promise then the depths of the feelings he possessed for her.

She tried to call out but the White man grabbed her around the mouth before causing them both to begin to sink into the earth. By the time her doppelganger led Kakashi back to the corpse where he would uncover the note which detailed his and Rin's supposed route to take on the way to the camp they were to deliver the Hokage's orders and thus force them to pick a new course, she would be miles away.

 ******************************** *

 **The Present:**

"Who would I like to become?" The Kiri-nin repeated in confusion. Her voice hardened a moment later as she shot back, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

Far from being offended Kiyomi replied, "In most cases I suppose it would seem a rather foolish thing to ask one who has suffered like you have." Kiri-nin KK-one-one-seven-six looked at the sitting red-head in surprise especially as she began to recite, "I won't bother with your name as I'm sure you wish to discard it, but you were captured only after being betrayed by your squad's bodyguard Kisame Hoshigaki…"

"I wasn't betrayed by one lone shinobi," the Kiri-nin said cutting Kiyomi off her voice sounding bitter. "I was betrayed by my entire village. I have no doubt that he was following the orders of the Fourth Mizukage."

"Likely I suppose," Kiyomi replied, "I'm curious though. If you believed that why didn't you give the code up under torture or the many interrogations? It would have made things much easier for you."

The Kiri-nin glared at Kiyomi before looking away as she said bitterly, "If I had given the code up then it would have perhaps justified the orders Kisame was given. Besides, even if I desired revenge on those who had wronged me and given up the code, they wouldn't have suffered. It would have been the rank and file shinobi of the village. Not to mention, I bear no love for Konoha."

Kiyomi gave her guest an amused grin as she said, "No, I suppose you wouldn't." The grin disappeared as she turned serious once more, "Now, back to my original question. Let's just say hypothetically that I could give you a new life. A fresh start as you would say."

"That's awfully generous of you," the formerly imprisoned kunoichi said skeptically. "Why would you do that for me? Especially since I already told you I didn't do it for Seven, but myself."

Kiyomi shrugged dismissively as she answered, "I could tell you that regardless of your reasons, your actions still benefitted both my Sister and myself greatly. Although personally I could care less about what happens to the Uchiha woman. It would have been…upsetting to others had something happened to her." Kiyomi could see her words had little effect on the kunoichi so added, "However if you require a selfish reason then I suppose you could say that it's because I would like to further test my abilities. I have already used them to reshape people several times. The form I possess being but one. However, should you agree, you would be the first to do so willing."

"You honestly expect me to believe that you are some kind of flesh sculptor. Come off it…"

The kunoichi trailed off as Kiyomi clapped her hands and the door to the room opened. Three women then stepped into the room and moved towards the chair Kiyomi was sitting in. The youngest of the three came to a stop and said, "What are your orders?"

The former prisoner had a sense of familiarity wash over her from the woman's voice. It took a moment for it to register and with a sudden understanding exclaimed, "Yuffie!" The kunoichi gave no recognition that her name had been spoken as she waited for Kiyomi's order. Turning her gaze to the other two women she couldn't place them, but from the blank looks that they wore suspected that they may have been the Taki-nin's teammates.

Her attention was pulled back to the red-head as she said, "Very good, I'm surprised you recognized her."

"What did you do to her? And are those her teammates?"

Kiyomi inclined her head as she responded, "Indeed." She stood from her chair and directed the three women to stand in a line. Kiyomi stepped behind Yuffie, who due to her deaging appeared to be around sixteen so was much shorter than the Kiri-nin recalled. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulders as she explained, "During the battle I decided to test certain aspects of my ability to alter people's forms and personalities. Unfortunately, my attempt to alter their personalities failed to a certain extent. I'll have to research just how the Shinobi of the Sand are able to do it when they create their double-agents." She then moved between the other two women as she continued, "My success here was quite stunning. Although admittedly I'm not sure if I achieved the desired effect."

"What effect would that be?" the Kiri-nin asked with some curiosity as she was able to tell that the three kunoichi weren't just simply henged.

"I was hoping that my abilities brought out the women they wanted to become. But sadly at the moment they are in no condition to tell me." Stepping around the two women, Kiyomi held out her hand as she asked, "So how about it? Are you interested in becoming the person you always desired?"

The Kiri-nin reached up to take Kiyomi's hand, but stopped just short as she asked, "What if my desire isn't only my looks…but to become stronger?"

Kiyomi stared at the woman for a moment and felt a frown threaten to appear since she could guess at what the woman would want to use any power the Bijuu could give her for. She nearly retracted her offer as a result, but in the end felt it would be good practice for helping boost Ayame's chakra. Not to mention was confident that given time Naruto would be able to help the woman look past any desire for revenge she may have. As a result she said, "Boosting your chakra will take more time…but it can be done."

The Kiri-nin gave the matter one final thought and then took the offered hand. At first she felt nothing but then her body began to feel warmer as Kiyomi's chakra filled her system and altered her looks. When the transformation was complete she wanted to find a reflective surface to gaze at. However she collapsed back into the bed feeling drained, she closed her eyes unable to fight the fatigue as her body began to ache causing her to realize that Kiyomi must have dulled the pain she would otherwise have felt. Drifting off to sleep, she began to think about to what utilization she would use the promised power she would receive. Standing at a crossroad she found her gaze looking down a path that ended with a village in flames.

 ******************************** *

Komachi guided Joseki through the tunnels that ran beneath the village, and were centered around Danzou's home, which resided near the abandoned Uchiha district. As she led the Suna elder to his meeting with Danzou, she thought back to how with some of her precious little free time she had scouted both the tunnels of Root as well as those that made up the Den. Her primary reason for doing so was just to insure that at some point they didn't intersect. Fortunately, it appeared that the tunnels that both groups were utilizing for their personal uses had been established by two separate entities and thus didn't intersect. She suspected that since the tunnels that Danzou had taken over as Root's base of operations also ran under the Uchiha district they had been the architects of ones she currently found herself moving through.

Komachi's thoughts were pulled away from the matter as they passed a group of Root-nin calmly heading in the opposite direction. Joseki chuckled as the two groups walked by each other. She suspected it was due to the fact that outside of ensuring that there was enough room for them to pass each other none of the Root members had acknowledged the other existed. A part of her wanted to ask what the Suna elder found so amusing. However, she was self-aware enough to recognize that was something she would only even contemplate recently. The Root member she had been would have filed away Joseki's reaction as unimportant and continued on in her task of guiding him to the leader of Root.

But despite her seeming indifference she got a glimpse of his mindset when he commented rather mockingly, "How orderly. It's much like what I imagine it would be like to be guided through a beehive. All the little worker bees moving about and only interested in the tasks they need to perform." Joseki's gaze moved to another group of shinobi heading towards them, but then suddenly turned at the intersection both groups were approaching. Although they moved at brisk pace, it wasn't hurried, but the quick walk of men not interested in small talk or camaraderie. Only in completing the missions they were given no matter how small in as quick and efficient a manner as possible. Joseki seemed to read her mind as he commented, "Yet even if the worker bees have no concerns outside of their assigned tasks. They should still sense some of the pressures that those who manage the hive are under. Either Danzou is surer that the story he had in place to blame that noble connected to the One King Movement is going to survive an investigation then I believe he should. Or, he has deluded himself into believing it wasn't the devastating defeat to his ambition that it appears to be."

Naturally Komachi remained silent, but she wanted to add a third choice and one she feared greatly, which was Danzou still had an ace in the hole that he had yet to play. Reaching the door to the room Danzou had told her that he would be waiting for Joseki in, she feared it was likely that her belief would be the correct one as she saw him sitting behind a small table upon which sat a shogi board. She allowed Joseki to enter first before following him in and not seeing any of his normal Root protection feared for a moment that she would be asked to leave. However, he made no sign for her to do so. Moving to stand behind him, she briefly looked at the board and saw that it appeared Danzou was playing the game by himself.

Joseki commented on this as he sat across from his old nemesis by saying, "What is the matter Danzou, unable to find any worthy opponents to play against? You should have plenty of free time to play with the other old men in the parks now that your ambition has been crushed."

Danzou didn't rise to the bait as he made a move and then analyzed it to see how best to counter it as an opponent would. Looking up from the board he said, "Joseki, I was surprised when you said that you wished to meet again. I was fairly confident you would try and distant yourself from me as quickly as possible. Please don't tell me you came all this way to simply rub my nose it what you believe to be an utter defeat on my part. True, it is a setback…"

"A setback," Joseki said his tone dripping with disbelief, "A scheme you have no doubt been planning for years suddenly falls apart. And while you may be confident that your pinning it all on some noble with delusions of grander may cover you from any of the fallout. The very fact that your Hokage reached out to Gaara and they managed to counter your plan without you catching even a whiff of it means that on some level they suspect elements within the Leaf."

"That is to be expected," Danzou said disinterestedly as his gaze drifted back to the board, "especially considering that a major Leaf installation was the home of the impending rebellion. I've already have been questioned several times about my connection to Akame. They will find nothing of value and all of my meetings with him were held in an official capacity. Tsunade may suspect more, but her opinion of me has never been the highest. In the absence of evidence, her concerns about me will be attributed to her prejudices against me."

Joseki shrugged as he said, "I suppose you are entitled to your delusions. But if I were in your shoes I wouldn't be relaxing just yet."

"Oh, I'm not relaxing and hoping this will all blow over. If Tsunade does suspect me then she is no doubt of the belief that is exactly what I would do." Danzou said moving a piece from the opposite side of the board. Komachi had to admit that as in all things Danzou was serious in all that he did, even in such activities as playing a game by himself, as the move he made perfectly countered the one he had done when they first entered the room.

"Still, I can't imagine you have very many moves left. Deny it all you want but I know this scheme cost you quite a bit."

Danzou gave no sign he was bothered by Joseki's words as he calmly reached for one of the captured pieces. He placed it on the board pointed against the pieces of his "opponent." Looking at Joseki he said, "Do you know what makes Shogi such a challenge? It's that unlike similar strategy games a cunning player can use his opponent's pieces against him."

"I see, and have you managed to capture one of the Hokage's pieces."

"Not exactly," Danzou said while acting as his opponent he made a move. "She wasn't the opponent I was referring to."

Joseki reading what Danzou meant suddenly shot to his feet tossing the table and board separating the two elders away. Komachi from years of training reacted without thought quickly unsheathing her blade in preparation of defending her leader. Through clenched teeth Joseki said angrily, "What have you done?"

Danzou came as close to smiling as he ever did while saying, "Don't act so surprised. That you came here looking to gloat over my supposed defeat, only highlights that we were only ever in an alliance of convenience. If you thought that also meant that we would pause in our own struggles against one another than you are a fool."

Despite Komachi's presence Joseki still took a step towards the sitting Danzou as he said, "I said what have you…"

"Done, yes I heard you," Danzou finished showing he was hardly feeling threatened. Raising his hand and signaling to Komachi to relax he continued, "It's simple really. All I've done is reclaim the piece that you captured during the height of the Third Shinobi War. A piece taken from Konoha while the ink on the document solidifying the alliance between our two villages was not even fully dry."

Joseki glared hatefully at Danzou as he growled, "What's your point? If anything you've just shown you're as capable of ignoring alliances of convenience as I am."

"It wasn't a recrimination," Danzou said a small tone of amusement entering his voice, "I'm merely pointing out that it is a tactic that you've used before you try to take the moral high ground with me. I admitted to you in the park that I had the Prajna eliminated once it became apparent you had secured their services. A group of former Anbu in the hands of my enemy was a threat I couldn't ignore. Fortunately, from the leader I learned of an interesting fact. Mainly his group had been ordered to attack a pair of Leaf-nin carrying orders to the front. In truth I nearly discarded the information as unimportant since I already had prior knowledge…until he admitted a little tidbit I had been unaware of. While his men had been hired by you to get their hands on those orders, I'm assuming for the purpose of learning of our forces locations in Taki in order to convince the Kazekage to betray us and deal a devastating blow, there had been a secondary objective. Getting your hands on the medic-nin partnered with Kakashi. They didn't know this, but I gleamed this fact since you gave specific orders to the Pranja that only Kakashi was to be harmed."

To both Komachi and Danzou's surprise Joseki seized on a small facet of Danzou's retelling of past events. "What do you mean you had prior knowledge of the attack? The fact that you knew of my involvement but didn't go running to the Fourth Hokage means…"

Komachi felt her eyes go wide at what Joseki was implying. She was glad that the Suna elder's attention was solely on his Konoha counterpart as she was sure her rather un-Root like reaction would have garnered some notice. Danzou didn't even reply with the smallest amount of shame as he coldly said, "Yes, I was the one that provided Kakashi and Rin's route. After all, both you and I had dealings with the same man."

"The Broker," Joseki said unable to keep a small hint of the fear and respect the mention of the mysterious man incited in him.

Danzou inclined his head and as she was unable to see his face she suspected he may have held the same feeling. "Yes. He, or more accurately I should say one of his associates approached me asking for details on the remaining members of Team Minato's movements. As his name certainly entails, he offered me something I had been desirous of in return. I saw it as a win-win type situation. With the death of the remaining members of his team, I believed Minato would finally take the steps necessary to achieve a final and lasting peace. Plus I would finally be able to meet with Hanzou in order to hammer out an alliance with him. Sadly, that alliance was short lived as some upstarts slaughtered the men that I had loaned to the Salamander. I am curious…what did you trade to him?"

The name of the last host of Iwa's Five-tailed Jinchuriki. As you know they had managed to keep it under wraps after the death of the previous one."

"Ah," Danzou said, "I believe we now know what he wanted that information for."

"Wait you can't mean?"

"Exactly, the Broker wanted to learn the location so that Akatsuki could later collect them."

"That's insane!"

"Is it," Danzou replied, "The Broker has always had inside connections to all the villages. I mean how else can you explain the Mist Village's involvement in you securing Rin Nohara?"

"What are you talking about? I was told his agents were able to secure her while Kakashi was busy facing the Prajna."

"That is only half of the story," Danzou said, "The rest even I'm not fully aware of. But Rin was declared killed by the enemy by the Fourth Hokage. However, before even a cursory autopsy and after mission investigation could be called they had buried her. I found it curious, but always maintained the belief that both Minato and Kakashi were covering up the truth of what happened. What I do know as fact is that after encountering the Prajna, Kakashi claims that Rin and he took an alternate route to link up with the unit that the orders they were carrying were for."

Danzou went silent for a moment, Komachi felt on edge in a way foreign to her due to her desire to hear what the elder knew about the mysterious Broker he had mention, due to his connection to Akatsuki. To her further surprise she was fighting back a desire to attack her former master. She supposed it was part of her lover's personality rubbing off on her. But having to remain emotionless as Danzou admitted to treason was proving extremely difficult. It was partly due to how he was callously revealing that he was willing to sacrifice loyal Leaf shinobi so long as it benefited him or brought the Leaf Village another step closer to how he wished it to be. But what was truly whipping up a fury inside her was that he was admitting as much right in her presence. Granted he had done so before, but with her new perspective it just highlighted the wrongs that had been committed against her and the other members of Root that had turned them into unthinking machines.

Luckily Danzou's focus was directed squarely on Joseki since it was clear the man was building up a powerful anger as well. Komachi believed the only thing keeping the Suna Elder rooted to where he stood was a desire to learn what Danzou knew about how the Broker had secured the kunoichi that he had used to further his own agenda for over a decade.

Unaware of his subordinates thought's Danzou picked up from where he had left off by saying, "Now according to Kakashi a short time after changing their route, they encountered a group of Hunter-nin. Considering that Mist had a short time earlier opened up a new front where Taki bordered the ocean in the north we were told that it was likely they had stumbled onto an advanced scouting party for what would be their Harbor Wave offensive."

Danzou paused as he stood from the chair and turned his back on Joseki. For a brief moment the Suna shinobi tensed as he considered attacking Danzou. However, he noticed Komachi tense as well, and unaware that her reaction was simply a result of years of training, since due to her own swirling emotions she was considering letting the man make his move, he backed down. Komachi had no doubt that Danzou was well aware of what his presenting an opening to his opponent had done. She also was coming to understand that to him it was all part of the game. However what she wasn't so clear on was what he was hoping to gain by telling Joseki what he was up to, especially since whatever it was that he had done, he could likely have done so without the Suna Elder being any the wiser.

The moment passed and Danzou moved to a map that had been hanging on the wall behind him. Although she kept her back to Danzou, as she watched Joseki, she could easily imagine that as he stood before it he was envisioning the many battles that had taken place during the Third Shinobi War. This was in part due to the contemplative tone his voice carried as he said, "That was always the most upsetting thing about the strategies of Kirigakure. Their shinobi would show up in a theater, cause a bunch of chaos and then fade like the mist they so often used to cover their tracks. It was almost as if their whole purpose was to prolong the war for as long as possible." Danzou turned from the map before continuing, "But I'm getting sidetracked. Needless to say that as far as Minato and Kakashi were aware Rin didn't survive the encounter. I've long wanted to dig up what was buried in her grave, but I couldn't do so without raising questions that may have led to my own dealings with the Broker."

Danzou began slowly moving towards his opposite number in the Sand Village as he said, "It must have been quite a convincing double for Minato and Kakashi to not even question it. Her quick burial was explained away as being necessary for a village that was experiencing far too many funerals. However, I have long believed that whatever the Broker had used had put Minato into the unenviable position of possibly tarnishing his student's memory if an investigation was called for. I suppose that much like Sarutobi, it must have been an extremely difficult thing to except that a person you helped bring up in this world of shinobi may have decided to betra…"

Having heard enough Joseki snapped, "While this is all so fascinating. You've yet to answer my question. What have you done now that you have possession of this kunoichi? What is it you that you plan to do? Are you going to offer her up, should the investigation into the prison begin to point to you? Are you going to use her as proof that I've capable of controlling people and thus was framing you?" Joseki aware that he was on Danzou's turf scoffed as he added, "I suppose that's why you allowed me to come before you to gloat."

"I had indeed considered doing that," Danzou admitted as he came to a stop in front of his long-time rival. "However while that would likely have cleared me…it does nothing to move me closer to my ultimate goal. If anything using such a tactic would likely force me to keep a low profile. I don't think I need to tell you that I'm not getting any younger. No, the best way to find myself through this storm is to do exactly what you did to that shogi board."

Joseki tore his gaze from his hated rival and looked towards the board he had sent flying. Seeing it lying against a wall, as well as the pieces for it scattered all about, his eyes widened in understanding prompting Danzou to say, "Precisely. I plan to find my way through these current troubles by creating an even greater incident by which to distract them. An event that no one can ignore, one that when the dust settles and all the pieces are placed on the board again, it will be with me as the Hokage."

"How do you propose to do that with one mediocre kunoichi?" Joseki asked turning his full attention back to Danzou.

"Come now Joseki," Danzou said with a mildly disproving tone, "We both know she is far more than average. You tend to be rather hard on your puppets. On some level she must have pleased you."

"I have never used her in that sense," Joseki said quickly and angrily at what Danzou was suggesting. "I wouldn't sully my wife's memory by using some Leaf whore. The reason this puppet didn't end up as a discarded and broken tool is because I believe she may have had some future use for bargaining or blackmail token against the Broker."

Danzou remained silent figuring Joseki would explain what he meant. When no answer was forthcoming he shrugged as he said, "No matter, perhaps I will learn what secret she holds after everything settles down. Although, considering she is going to be what instigates a new round of conflicts I highly doubt it."

Joseki scoffed incredulously as he said, "Do you truly believe that the Leaf and Sand will go to war over this matter? Besides since it seems you are going to let me live what is to keep me from telling them all I know about you."

"That is rather a simple thing to answer," Danzou replied sounding smug as if everything was proceeding exactly how he expected it too, "self-preservation. You are mistaken in that I plan to use her as a wedge between our villages. Recent events show that the ties between our villages are far stronger than even I anticipated. However, Tsunade has made recent inroads with Kumogakure as well. Before these can fully form I plan to disrupt them by provoking the Raikage in such a way that he'll react in the most severe way possible."

"Do you truly think yourself capable of such? You couldn't even predict the events going on in your own village."

"I think you will find that predicting an enemy's reaction is simple when compared to that of allies. The reason for this is because in most instances your enemies are reacting to the pain you inflicted, and all people react the same in the face of pain and death. They seek out the one responsible and inflict it in turn." Danzou raised his cane and tapped the destroyed eye that one of Joseki's plots had left him with after the Elder's own had killed the Sand-nin's wife. "Do you remember what happened after the death of the previous Raikage?"

"Of course, Kumo became twice as aggressive. They pushed hard into Hot-Water Country and nearly broke through until Shikaku Nara took command."

"True," Danzou said, "But you forget that he also put his jinchuriki into hiding."

"So what," Joseki said dismissively, "He did that so the jinchuriki could protect the village. A pulled almost all of his village's defenders for the offensive."

"Is that what you believe?" Danzou said with a tight almost imperceptible grin. "You would be wrong. It did have that benefit, but the Jinchuriki didn't make an appearance even after Shikaku forced Kumo back into their own territory. In truth, the Eight-Tail's host never made another appearance onto the battlefield. Rather strange considering how poorly the war began to go for Kumo after their offensive failed."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that the reason the Raikage kept his jinchuriki in the rear was because he wasn't willing to lose him. Remember it took almost Ten-Thousand shinobi to bring the Third Raikage down. Considering his strength A must have thought his father would live forever. Suddenly seeing him brought down must have been quite the shock." Danzou moved back to his chair and sat down. He leaned forward as he continued, "Now considering that both he and his jinchuriki were raised as brothers he did what all good older brothers do. He ensured that his younger brother would be safe, even at the cost of his war efforts. Now imagine if that brother was to suddenly be attacked. I imagine it wouldn't matter whether or not that attacker succeeded. The mere idea that his beloved partner would be threatened should be enough to rouse his anger; especially should he accuse a kunoichi that as far as the Leaf is concerned is dead and buried. The more the Leaf tries to deny it, the angrier he'll get and eventually he'll begin to believe all the cozying up that Tsunade has done was to get him to drop his guard so we could eliminate his greatest military asset. I don't think I need to tell you what is likely to happen next. I should thank you, as a result of your willingness to work with me. I was able to ascertain how you communicated with your various pawns. Granted the information is of little uses since I'm unsure of any of the other people who are under your jutsu, but I just needed to know the one to send her an order. Don't bother trying to recall her. She's already been made aware that any future attempts are to be considered misinformation generated by the enemy."

Joseki was shaking with barely controlled rage now that Danzou had revealed that he had been used. Twisting the knife just a little further he added, "This moment is rather exhilarating. I've often wondered if this is what the Silver and Gold brothers felt when they spoiled the peace talks between the Second Raikage and Hokage. Did they have any idea that their act of betrayal would spiral events out of control and lead towards the Second Shinobi World War? Probably not, but they had to at least know they were guaranteeing that the bloody age of shinobi would continue. I've always figured that the Broker may have had a hand it the matter as well. However since neither of us have heard from him in decades it is likely that he has passed on. That is good news for you, especially since if you believed Rin could be used against him then I imagine he gave her to you with the understanding you would eliminate her. I doubt he'd be pleased to learn she was still around."

Joseki instead of exploding seemed to center himself. With a restrained tone he said, "I trust we are finished here then."

Danzou nodded so the Suna Elder spun on his heel and quickly made his exit. Komachi moved to follow but stopped as the crippled elder said, "Let him go. He isn't going to do anything so foolish as remain here." Once it was just the two of them he said, "You disapprove Komachi."

Komachi feared he had picked up on her own anger towards him. However, thinking along the lines the emotionless Root kunoichi she had been would she said, "It isn't my place, sir. However, is it wise to reveal so much to him and let him go? He will no doubt try and foil your plan if for no other reason than that he may fear what this Broker character you mentioned would do if he is still alive."

"That is a slim possibility," Danzou said standing as he made his way to the door. "Although I never saw his face, in my dealings with him you could feel the age he carried on his robed shoulders. I doubt Joseki truly believes he is alive either. No my old sparring partner will simply try and foil my plan out of ego. But I'm counting on him to at least attempt to. I want him to make as big a mess of this situation as he dares. He'll no doubt expend quite a few assets that he has in place in Kumo in an attempt to keep Rin from reaching her target. Should he succeed I lose nothing, but should Rin kill a few other Kumo-nin on her way to the Eight-tails well I can only imagine how the Raikage will react."

Danzou paused at the door when Komachi didn't fall into step behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see her picking up the pieces for the Shogi game that Joseki had overturned. Guessing that as he had pulled her from escorting Joseki through the Root facility she was simply finding a way to be useful left her behind.

Komachi righted the table and began to place the pieces back on the board. However, although she could have recreated it exactly as it had been before Joseki had sent it tumbling, she placed one of his pieces next to his king facing the wrong way. Since it was facing towards where Danzou would be sitting it would be considered his opponents. She smiled briefly as she began to walk away as she enjoyed the irony that Danzou's enjoyment of capturing an enemy's pieces and using it against them was in turn being done to him. Reaching the door, she looked back at the board and the captured piece that was holding his king in check. Seeing herself as that piece she promised then and there that this would be the last scheme that Danzou plotted. Leaving the room, she would first alert her lover to the new danger to the peace he was building and then would find the link necessary to make sure that when Naruto foiled his scheme that Danzou would face the justice he so richly deserved.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade ducked beneath a punch thrown by her opponent. Now inside her opponent's guard she struck out with a shot that she channeled her chakra into. Much as she expected although it connected with his gut, it did little of the damage that she was used to. Still her opponent staggered back as he rubbed his stomach saying, "Ho, Ho, your Taijutsu is as truly formidable as your legend claims Lady Tsunade." He looked at where her apprentice Sakura was squaring off against the clone of the man she fought. "I'm glad you requested this training session. It's such a rare opportunity to see how my own taijutsu would fare against a living legend such as you."

Tsunade felt a vein appear on her forehead since to her Gai's calling her a legend was akin to calling her old. Therefore charging the man who was fighting her with the first three gates opened, she said, "Legends are dusty old things you read about in books."

Gai met her charge throwing several punches that put her on the defensive. She blocked or avoided most of his attacks before spotting an opening. Putting all the information that she had gathered from the session, and her fight with the Idiot Brothers about why her chakra enhanced blows didn't seem to work against opponents whose chakra was in an overly excited state, she hit Gai in the chest. Modifying how she released her gathered chakra, she was almost as surprised the Jounin when he went flying back. He hit the ground and then skidded along it as well as over the small pond the training field they were using contained. Coming to rest on the opposite bank she heard Lee shout, "Gai-sensei!" He abandoned his fight with Sakura and took off running. He cradled his master's head in his lap as he cried in the exaggerated fashion that he and his master were prone to.

Feeling like she had kicked a puppy in front of the young man she was about to go check on Gai when Shizune said, "It would seem you've overcome your recently discovered handicap. I must admit I'm beginning to see how you earned your reputation as a prodigy."

Tsunade turned towards her first apprentice with an arched eyebrow, while catching a towel that Shizune threw towards her. Wiping the sweat from her forehead and chest, which was glistening from her exertions, she said, "Just beginning?"

Shizune smiled as she replied, "Well you must admit I didn't exactly get the fully engaged Tsunade. It's still hard for me to imagine that for every day following the battle you'd be up at the crack of dawn training. Or that you would be at it several hours later and in danger of missing a meeting because you lost track of the time."

"What? Shit," Tsunade said about to take off. She paused a moment as she looked over her shoulder and still seeing Gai lying in a dazed heap was about to order Sakura to look at the Jounin.

But Shizune beat her to it by saying, "I'm sure you and Sakura would like to discuss what you've learned. I'll see to Gai."

Tsunade nodded her thanks as she began to briskly head towards her office. Tsunade was about to explain what she had learned but was stopped when Sakura said, "Please correct me if I'm wrong but the reason our techniques are impaired by those who open their chakra gates is because it is in essence being overpowered by the stronger chakra."

Beaming at her student and fellow Harem member Tsunade said, "Very good. For me I imagine a still pond. Let's call the pond our opponent for the sake of my example. Now imagine throwing a rock in it, what happens?"

"The pond would begin to ripple from the point of impact," Sakura answered.

"Much like how when we would punch the ground the earth reacts to our technique." Sakura nodded at Tsunade's remark causing the Hokage to say, "Now imagine a fast moving river. Much like before you punch it, however this time there is a far less noticeable reaction since more water swarms in to carry away the disruption."

Sakura inclined her head in understanding before asking, "How did you overcome it just now though?"

"I used a bigger rock," Tsunade said with a smirk. "No matter how fast a river is flowing, with a big enough rock you can force it to recognize your efforts. What I did was hit him so that for a moment I created a gap in the overflowing chakra. When his chakra tried to fill it, well you saw the results."

Reaching the Hokage mansion Sakura peeled off to grab a shower. Her apprentice aware of what was in store for her master said, "Good luck."

Tsunade hid the small grimace that threatened to appear. Entering the building she made her way to her office and struggled again to keep it from appearing as she saw Asuma and Ibiki waiting in front of her door. Although she wasn't late, she knew the two men had been waiting sometime for her, which led her to believe the coming meeting would be a tense one. She couldn't blame them, since if she had been in their shoes she would likely have seen it as a slap in the face to learn that the person they took orders from had apparently trusted people outside the village to deal with the threat the prison posed then the people that had called it home.

Stepping before them she said, "Good morning gentlemen."

"A little closer to afternoon at this point Milady," Asuma said his tone terse but diplomatic.

"I'm sorry if you were waiting long," Tsunade said stepping into her office her two subordinates following behind her. "I was at the training field. Considering how you take after your student Asuma I didn't think I'd need to worry about you wanting to start this meeting early." Asuma didn't respond to the jest so guessing that both men wanted to get down to business she took a seat behind her desk. She studied the men for a moment before saying, "Let me start out by saying that my decision to not include the two of you as to what was going on in the prison in no way reflects any doubts I may have in your loyalty to the Leaf Village."

"Then what does it reflect?" Ibiki asked quickly his tone making her feel like a prisoner being interrogated. "Because as near as I can tell you chose to trust a recently awakened coma patient, the mercenary she hired, a prisoner who once tried to sack Konoha, and finally the Kazekage of a village that has attacked us in the past, all over the shinobi that served you."

Tsunade had a hard time not frowning as Ibiki rattled off his list. Hearing it from an outsider's prospective; she admitted it showed that to most people it looked like she had lost faith in her shinobi. Yet having expected to be questioned along such lines she quickly responded, "Deciding to keep this a secret from shinobi I know and trust was no easy matter. However Ibiki you must understand the need to keep an operation secret especially when the fear that the ears of your enemy are present among your forces as well. Look at it from my perspective. An instillation that was supposed to protect the safety of the Leaf Village was turned into a training camp for a force to destroy it. The people we trusted to keep this facility running smoothly were the ones plotting rebellion."

Ibiki's face didn't lose any of its gruffness, but he did incline his head in acceptance of her point even as he said, "I understand what you are saying. However, your choice in allies is…questionable to say the least."

"Is it," Tsunade said sensing that at the very least Ibiki was someone who could understand her running an operation off the books. "Before you pass judgment on that let me tell you how we first learned of this impending threat. It started several months back when Yuugao upon hearing rumors of Anbu at the prison decided to investigate." Tsunade paused, while she knew that in truth it had been Koharu to discover the Anbu presence at the prison, she and her fellow Harem members had changed that fact for public consumption. Beginning again she said, "She did this off the record. While there she discovered that not only were the rumors true, but that it appeared the prisoners had the run of the top few levels. She was discovered unfortunately, but managed to escape. She came to me with what she had learned."

"I've gone over the security tapes," Ibiki said as she paused for a breath. "I take it that Yuugao was this masked woman that infiltrated the prison. She had managed to avoid the known security of the prison, but was picked up by the modified one that Akame had installed."

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, although I was hesitant to do so I was forced to bring Koharu into the matter."

"I find that pretty strange," Asuma said speaking up, "You two never truly saw eye to eye, at least not until recently."

Tsunade gave a small amused smile as she thought about how the jounin would react if he knew just how much she had come to see the elder eye to eye, generally while pressed against her as one or the other was being fucked by the man they both cared for. Unable to help herself she said, "Well you know what they say about certain circumstances making for strange bedfellows. Yuugao had brought her concerns about the unaccounted for Anbu activity to elder Koharu first. She recalled that Elder Koharu had raised some concerns about the security of the prison. She had asked for some advice on how to breach it. Since it didn't appear that the prison was put on alert by the Elder's knowing we decided to trust her. As for my reaching out to Kiyomi, I did that shortly after the assassins tried to eliminate her. We were of the opinion that Akame had to be getting his supplies for the rebellion into the prison from somewhere. What better way than from the company hired to secure and deliver them?"

The Hokage could see that her logic was winning over the Head of the Torture and Interrogation department. Strangely enough the usually far more readable Asuma was giving her no feedback. Continuing she added, "When Kiyomi was awoken as a result of the first chakra wave I paid it no mind. That is until she was targeted for elimination."

"You figured that her regaining consciousness threw an unexpected monkey wrench in Akame and the noble's plot so they put pressure on her siblings to have her eliminated to ensure their supplies would continue to flow in."

"Forget the noble," Tsunade said and could tell her statement surprised both men, "He's a patsy…he was a potentially dangerous one but a patsy all the same. Truthfully so was Akame. But I'll get to that eventually. However you are correct in your reasoning, Kiyomi was targeted to ensure the smuggling operation wasn't discovered. This led me to believe she could be trusted and since her bodyguard defeated the assassins when Kiyomi suggested I let her in I agreed."

"I'm unclear on how you brought Yoruichi aboard. She was out of the village supposedly hunting down the last assassin."

"True, but where was Koharu during these events," Tsunade said in response to Ibiki. "She managed to find Yoruichi, who had quickly eliminated the last hired killer. You see, it was Yoruichi that Yuugao caught up with, although she was henged at the time. We figured that since Akame would know that the assassination attempt had failed. Giving him the chance to tidy up the loose ends would be too tempting to resist. That was how we made contact with the woman calling herself Seven."

"If I recall correctly she ended up killing her cellmate…unless some other woman was sacrificed."

"Hardly, we placed a seal on Yoruichi that when activated disrupted the chakra suppression seal. As you know Ibiki, sometimes the worse thing for security is its efficiency. Since up to that point no one had found a way around the chakra suppression seal, the guards never even checked to see if they had been placed in a genjutsu. What appeared to be a fatal injury was nothing more than a carefully staged scene. I'm still unsure how Yoruichi managed to smuggle in the blood packets. All she'll tell me is a lady needs to have some secrets. With the offer of immunity Seven agreed to be our spy on the inside and with her chakra suppression seal was tampered with so that she had access to a small amount of chakra. We were able to communicate in the form of small stone beetles she would create to pass us notes. From there we reached out to the Kazekage and the Training Force was born."

Asuma frowned as he said, "Still the idea that you would trust all these outside groups over us is rather…"

"Upsetting," Tsunade supplied understandingly.

"That's putting it mildly."

"I know. It was hard not knowing who I could go to. However there is a very good reason for that…Root still exists."

Both men shared a look at the mention of the supposedly disbanded Anbu organization. Once they turned back towards her she said, "It's true. What I'm about to reveal does not leave this room. I mean it…Asuma I don't want even Kurenai to know."

"You can't mean to suggest that she…"

Tsunade held up her hand and silenced him with a stern look as she said, "Don't be ridiculous. However, the threat to Konoha still remains and the last thing I want to do is upset a pregnant woman who is entering the third trimester." Asuma nodded in understanding so she continued, "Remember what set this all in motion were reports of Anbu hanging around the prison. Yuugao encountered two members on the roof. She managed to place a tracking seal on one of them. As a result, we have learned that running under the Uchiha district as well as Elder Danzou's residence are tunnels that are being used as a base of operations for Root. We believe that Danzou never truly disbanded Root and even expanded it after the Uchiha massacre. Therefore, it is in all likelihood that placed all throughout Konoha's forces are shinobi that are loyal to Danzou first and the village second. That is why I couldn't risk letting even Shinobi I trust with my life in on our plans."

Ibiki recognized what she was suggesting first as he said, "You're saying that Danzou was behind this plot from the beginning. Some of the surviving prisoners and guards have mentioned him. They have pointed his picture out, but they also did so when I showed them a picture of the noble they would insist that is Danzou as well."

"That is because we believe he tampered with the Sharingan he gifted Akame with, so that whenever it was in the presence of the noble it would put those present under a hypnotic suggestion to see him as Danzou."

Ibiki crossed his arms over the chest as he said with a disbelieving tone, "Are you saying that Danzou created a situation where he would be pointed at as a potential suspect."

"I know it's a theory that is rather hard to swallow, but considering that he'd be able to point out that people were seeing this noble as him. He'd easily be able to raise the point that it appeared he was being set up." Tsunade stood and came around the desk. Standing before her two Jounin she said, "However, Danzou's days of slinking in the dark as he covets the position of Hokage are over. I'm going to need both of your skills if I'm going to make sure that when we bring Danzou down the charges stick. But for the time being nobody outside of this room is to be brought into this. Root has had years to seep into every facet of the village. If we're going to pull it out then we need to be positive that not even a whisper reaches Danzou's ears."

Both her shinobi nodded in understanding. They then began to plot on the best ways to insure that the small group could grow without attracting the attention of the elder or those loyal to him. Little did Tsunade know that soon she'd be putting the ideas that where being suggested to use much faster than anyone anticipated.

 ********************************

Mikoto awoke slowly, but some part of her immediately registered that she was no longer in the Punishment section of the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. The fact that it was probably a good forty degrees cooler was one clue as was the fact that she was lying on luxurious silken sheets. That fact told her that she was most likely not even in the prison anymore. For a brief moment she wondered if she was awakening from the horrible nightmare her life had become ever since the occasional griping about how the Uchiha were treated had turned into plans for rebellion. A part of her hoped that at any moment a young Sasuke would come bounding into the room telling her it was time to get up as he excitedly bounced in place.

However, she quickly abandoned her flight of fancy since she knew it would not help her deal with whatever new situation she found herself in. Without opening her eyes she tried to take stock of her surroundings. From years of shinobi practice and just married life in general she instantly knew she wasn't alone. Mikoto wondered just who it was that was watching her since the woman that had instructed her in what life as a kunoichi was like, had often told her and the other female academy students that just because they didn't find themselves in a dungeon. It didn't mean that they were safe from the dangers the fairer sex far too often experienced when taken prisoner by the enemy.

Apparently though the man watching her had enough experience to know when a woman was only pretending to be asleep. He alerted her to this as he said with a warm voice, "I really don't mean to rush you. But, I've only just gotten back to the village and several of my friends have offered to treat me to barbeque. I don't think they'd understand if I told them I was late because I was watching a woman as she pretended to be asleep."

Mikoto turned her head towards the voice and cracked her eyes open for a brief moment she thought she saw Minato sitting in the large comfortable chair he was sitting in. However as he came into focus she could see more of Kushina come into the picture and coming to the only conclusion that fit upon her recognizing the whisker marks on his cheeks said, "You must be Naruto."

The blond man nodded in greeting as he said, "I am. It's nice to finally meet you."

Mikoto sat up in the bed to discover she was dressed in a large t-shirt. She then took in the room and was surprised by just how opulent it was. Commenting on it, she said, "It appears you've come up in the world. These living conditions are quite the improvement over the rat hole the Third arranged for you after leaving the orphanage."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion as he said, "I wasn't aware you had any interest in my living arrangements."

Mikoto looked away from the kind penetrating eyes of Kushina and Minato's son as she recalled going to the Hokage upon learning that he had let the young boy move into an apartment one step away from being condemned. She had torn into him about it, but he had told her that the other apartment buildings had refused to allow the young jinchuriki to stay on their premises. She had nearly offered to take him in, but since by then the Uchiha were fully committed to toppling the Hokage. She was afraid her husband would use the boy as a bargaining tool or worse begin to influence him to support the Uchiha in their rebellion. Not to mention she doubted the elders of the village would allow such a thing to happen since there were many of the opinion that the Uchiha had been behind the Kyuubi attack in the first place. She doubted these people would be pleased for the Bijuu container to be living under the same roof as those who were supposed to be able to control it.

She felt guilty about her inability to have offered any sort of support to the boy. She guessed it showed as he gave her a wide disarming smile as he said, "It's okay. I understood why you couldn't get involved in my situation despite how close you were to my mom."

Mikoto stared at him in surprise as she said, "I…I was under the impression the truth of your parentage was being kept from you. What made the Third change his mind?"

Naruto began to scratch his cheek and he wasn't quite sure how to explain his current situation. He was saved from having to do so as Mikoto began to scratch at her ankle through the covers. Finding it wasn't doing the trick, she pulled it to the side enough to uncover the irritation, less she give the young man a glimpse at the panties she could feel she was wearing. What she saw confused her as she discovered a small fox mark. Directing her attention back to Naruto, she could see that he was suddenly far more nervous than when she had mentioned his parentage. Giving him her best mother tone she said, "Care to explain what the hell this is?"

She fought back a smile as he gave her a defeated sigh that reminded her of her own children's reaction when she'd use the tone in the past. Coupled with the, "Not really." She had a hard time not wondering what life would have been like had she decided to take him in. Her amusement faded though as Naruto explained, "That mark reacts to another one located on the grounds here. Basically it will keep you from leaving the house."

Mikoto turned her gaze towards a window where she could see the Leaf village. With a disappointed tone she said, "So it seems I've traded cages and although this one is far more gilded. It is still a cage."

She saw Naruto wince from his reflection in the window. She turned to him as he said, "I can understand where you are coming from. However, we did it for your protection as much as ours. Right now it is still dangerous for you out there since quite a few prisoners are still on the loose and being hunted down by Anbu. Also once certain events become known to you we were afraid you'd do something…"

"By events are you referring to how my eldest son has been murdered by his younger brother after he betrayed the village?"

"You knew…" Naruto said sadly his eyes showing a genuine kindness and concern.

"I...I only recently learned about it," Mikoto said on the verge of letting the tears she had felt when Akame told her fall, no longer interested in holding her emotions at bay. However before she broke down she was suddenly overcome by the desire to know, "Did you know Sasuke?"

"W-we were teammates," Naruto said his own voice filled with emotion at what Mikoto guessed was betrayal and the loss of a friendship they had likely shared. "He was also the shinobi that I often measured my own success against. It also made me happy when he admitted that he considered me a rival."

Thinking of her own past, Mikoto favored him with a soft smile as she said, "It was the same for your mother and me." It faded as she said, "It must have hurt when he decided to betray you and the village to pursue his own goals."

Naruto rubbed at his chest for a moment looking lost in thought. It was a gesture that confused the Uchiha kunoichi. When he refocused his attention on her he said, "It did. I considered him to be my best friend when he left."

Mikoto was about to question him further but both of their attentions were pulled to the door as a young woman entered holding a tray with food on it. Mikoto could see a look of confusion on the young man's face which grew more pronounced as the woman said, "Excuse me. Lady Kiyomi thought your guest would be hungry."

Mikoto's stomach rumbled prompting the young woman dressed as a maid to make her way towards the bed. She had just placed it down when Naruto asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The woman turned as she replied robotically, "Yuffie Kisaragi."

She remained silent as she began to make her way out of the room. Naruto noticed a look of recognition appear on Mikoto's face causing him to say. "Hey hold on a second." The young woman stopped as instructed but didn't turn or anything. Focusing on the Uchiha he asked, "Do you know her?"

"It's hard to say. I knew a woman by that name, but unless she suddenly shed forty plus years this girl can't be the same woman."

To her surprise Naruto growled under his breath, "Kiyomi." Standing abruptly, he grabbed Yuffie by the wrist as he said, "Follow me." The woman did so but as she was truly capable of judging the urgency by which Naruto was moving ended being dragged several feet until she got the hint.

Mikoto quickly followed as she felt her curiosity piqued by the young man's strange reaction. Following in his wake she caught up to him to find him at the bottom of a large staircase. A beautiful red-head wearing a splendid kimono stood at the base as if expecting his reaction to the servant she had sent. Her gaze traveled towards Mikoto for a moment causing the woman's green eyes to narrow, but when she looked at the blond the Uchiha only saw love and devotion. That wasn't to say though that the woman's body language was screaming that she was prepared for a verbal confrontation.

She got it as Naruto stopped while still on the stairs and with a tone that barely concealed the anger he was feeling, "Do you want to explain this?"

The red-head shrugged dismissively, "There's not much to explain. She and her teammates were part of the force pursuing my sister and the Uchiha. Instead of killing them outright I decided to test my abilities further."

"You call this testing your abilities?" Naruto questioned throwing a look at the woman standing behind him. Facing the red-head again he said, "It's like you turned her into some mindless zombie."

"Granted, my results were less than stellar, but I believe given time they will become more self-reliant."

"T-that's not the point," Naruto said his voice rising in frustration.

"Then what is the point," Kiyomi said letting her own voice spike due to Naruto raised voice. "They were enemy combatants. Would you have preferred I killed them outright? I saw an opportunity to test a new ability and I took it."

"Why would you even need to learn such a thing? We don't operate this way."

"Really," the woman replied crossing her arms defiantly, "Aren't you forgetting how roughly you handled Koharu when she first entered your circle?"

Mikoto felt a cold fury settle over her at the mention of the female elder. She also wondered what the red-head was suggesting primarily since Naruto seemed genuinely regretful at the mention of his supposed mistreatment of her. The conversation further confused her as the woman added, "Plus, I doubt Mabui was too pleased to learn you used your ability to silence her until she came around. If it truly bothers you so much sleep with them and once they're under your control I'll remove the programming until you win them over with your charm."

Although she couldn't make out the look on Naruto's face, Mikoto could see that although the red-head was winning the argument, deep down she knew she wasn't necessarily in the right, but was too headstrong to admit as much. This became more evident when a small crack of doubt appeared as Naruto said deadpanned, "You know I won't do that."

Mikoto got the sense that the red-head was afraid she had pushed the blond too far as she tried to ease her position by saying, "Naruto… I needed to learn this skill for our benefit. In the future there may be obstacles that you won't be able to convince and we can't just eliminate. With this ability we won't hav…"

She was cut off as a shout of, "Naruto," resounded through the mansion. A young pink-haired kunoichi ran into the room appearing from a doorway that looked like it headed down to the basement. For a moment it looked like she could feel the tension hanging between the two. Her gaze briefly traveled towards Mikoto, but the news she was caring was obviously of more importance then her curiosity as she said, "Naruto, you need to head to the Den right away."

"What is it Sakura?"

"Danzou, he isn't just hoping things blow over like we thought."

Naruto leapt over the banister of the stairs quickly following Sakura down into the basement. Mikoto saw a flash appear making her wonder how the kunoichi had entered the mansion in the first place. She looked at the woman whose worried gaze was still focused on where Naruto had disappeared. "Quite a lively place you have here."

The woman stared up at her before leveling a menacing glare her way as she said, "Watch your mouth Uchiha. I'm only tolerating your presence because of him. If you know what's good for you, you'll do your best to avoid me."

Mikoto shrugged before turning to head back to her room to finish her meal. Kiyomi let the concern that she may have won the argument only to lose standing in her lover's eyes appear now that she was alone. She tried to come up with some way to repair the damage, so lost in thought headed deeper into the mansion.

Yuffie simply remained where she was on the stairs as no one had instructed her to do otherwise.

 ******************************** *

"Welcome to the Rolling Thunder Inn," a pleasant woman approaching old age said to her newest guest, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

The masked and cowled woman nodded as she picked up the key to her room off the counter. She tensed briefly as the door behind her burst open as two equally hooded people entered. However, she relaxed as they stood in place shaking the rain from cloaks that they wore. As one of them pulled down their hoods it confirmed to her that the people were travelers looking to get out of the downpour outside.

Paying them no further mind, she traveled to her room and only after entering pulled her cloak off. Draping it over a chair she stopped in front of a mirror for a moment. Empty brown eyes stared back at the woman, who then pulled down the mask that covered her lower face to reveal two purple marks on her cheeks. The rest of her clothes soon followed and once completely naked she raised an arm over her head to inspect a large bruise on her side that was responding well to the treatments she was using for it. Channeling chakra to her hand, she pressed it against the injury. She sighed as some of the pressure from the injured ribs underneath the bruise subsided from the treatment and from the mere fact that she was no longer running.

A small tear leaked from her eye but it was a reaction to the relief she was feeling. Not a result of the memories of how she had sustained the injury. After all, she was a puppet plain and simple. Therefore she didn't need to know why Joseki would order her to a small town that she was sure even the residents would have a hard time finding on a map. Nor did she question why he had wanted a beloved leader of said town murdered. All she had needed to know was the most efficient way to do it. Which she had quickly ascertained but in the end had underestimated the woman's fourteen year old son who had dreams of growing up to become a great samurai.

Dreams that would remain unfulfilled, as he made the mistake of getting between her and her target. He had managed to actual sneak up on her as he scored the hit to her ribs thus breaking one. However, as his mother shot up in bed, she was greeted to the sight of her assassin chopping him in the side of the neck. The woman was quite sure that the mother had no idea why her son was choking so violently at least until he vomited up the blood the unseen but severed jugular vein was pouring inside his body. She began to scream then, but was quickly silenced in a similar manner. By the time the people that had been paid to guard the pair arrived they would find the two lying in pools of their own blood, although the wounds that had killed them would only be discovered during the autopsies.

There was a part of the puppet that recoiled at those memories, but to her it was more like a phantom that was forced to watch life as a passenger in her own body. Growing weary, the woman ended her self-treatment and quickly showered. After efficiently cleaning herself, she turned in for the night and that was when Rin Nohara recalled the events that delivered her into her current existence.

 ******************************** *

 **The Past:**

"Let go of me you freak," Rin shouted pushing the white plant-like man away from her as they appeared from the earth in an underground cavern. The man bent backwards bonelessly allowing her to break free of his grip. She saw several more of the White men turn towards her which only spurned her to run faster. Heading towards the only apparent opening, as the other was blocked by a boulder, she nearly stopped as a stooped over old man wearing hooded robes appeared at the entrance. However, she doubted that he had just stumbled upon the area so she prepared to attack him if need be to get by.

He raised his head so that she could see his dark eyes which turned red as the tomoe that appeared begun to spin. She wasn't clear on what happened next, but when she next became aware of her surroundings she was no longer in the cavern. Instead she found herself following behind the old man as they walked through a subterranean tunnel. They approached an intersection that split into many different directions. The old man didn't even slow down as he chose a tunnel indicating he had been using them for an extremely long time. Unable to do anything but follow Rin put her mind to trying to figure out what the roots sticking out of his back were for. After hours of endless walking the only conclusion she could come to was that they somehow sustained the weathered man's existence.

She noticed a lessening of the darkness as she could see the end of the tunnel and the night sky that lay beyond. For a moment she felt a small hope that the man was leading her from the subterranean world of strange plant men that she had stumbled upon. But she felt it disappear as she noticed the silhouette of a man blocking the entrance. As they got closer and she could make out more of his features she wanted to gasp as she recognized the Suna elder Joseki. She had accompanied her sensei quite a few times to Suna as the Fourth Hokage had negotiated with his counterpart as they tried to hammer out an alliance. On one such occasion they had been taking a tour of the Suna hospital when a squad of shinobi were being rushed in.

The Fourth Kazekage aware that the squad had been patrolling close to the village feared it was a sign of a forthcoming invasion. He tried to get some information from them, but had learned they had been poisoned using a strand recently developed by Iwa. The medics attending to the men and women of the squad had informed the Kazekage there was little they could do, but ease their suffering. Even Chiyo had been forced to admit that she had yet to find a cure.

Unable to watch people suffer Rin had asked for a chance to help. Many of the Elders that had shown up at the hospital to discuss how best to react to the situation had scoffed at the idea a mere sixteen year old chunin would be able succeed where their own experts had failed. She also had held the belief that it was because the Suna Elders knew the poisoned weapons that Iwa was using to such devastating effect had yet to make their way to the battlefields where the Rock shinobi were fighting Konoha. In no small part due to the destruction of Kannabi Bridge since Iwa was having a difficult time getting supplies to its forces. She believed the Elders didn't want her getting access to it so that when it did show up it would hurt the Leaf as much as it had the Sand.

Her sensei had supported her and even pointed out that even should Suna learn anything from the squad, it would be suspect due to extremely high fevers the squad were exhibiting. The Kazekage with the idea that anything he may learn may be nothing more than the feverish delusions of his shinobi gave her permission.

Rin had immediately set to work, but sadly several of the shinobi expired before she finally managed to succeed twenty-four hours later. Naturally by then it had become apparent that no large invasion was imminent, but had actually been just another skirmish between scouting parties. Still, she had just been glad she had managed to help and imagined that she at least had also shown that Konoha was serious in its desire for an alliance. The fact that she also believed she had earned the respect of several Suna elders didn't hurt either.

Although to be honest she had believed Joseki to be among that number as well. However as they approached she was beginning to believe the appraising look she had received had just been him coveting her skills.

Her attention was pulled to the old man as he said while keeping his hooded head lowered, "Ah, Joseki…you're early."

Joseki studied Rin closely almost as if he didn't believe his eyes. Focusing on the old man, he said, "I was surprised when you contacted me. From what the Prajna had reported to me, I was under the impression Kakashi and she managed to escape. Not to mention I've begun to hear rumors that she was killed in action."

"How best to insure no one comes looking for her?" The old man replied with a shrug. "It is why you came to me with the request to secure you a medic of the Leaf, is it not?"

"Your point is well taken. Although I must say when you accepted my request I never imagined that you would go as far as to capture the one from the Fourth Hokage's team."

"Why not," The man questioned calmly although Rin had noticed a slight tensing in his shoulders at the word Hokage. "She was the one you mentioned when you explained to me how you wanted to use a Konoha medic in order to bring Suna's medical program up to par. What better medic to provide then the one that impressed you so?" Joseki inclined his head in recognition of the man's point. He was about to respond, but the old man wanting to get down to business cut him off as he said, "Now there is the matter of what you promised me in return."

Joseki reached into one of his pouches as he said, "Of course." Pulling out an envelope he tossed it to the Broker who easily caught it. As the old man pulled out the photo that was inside Joseki explained, "The Jinchuriki of the Five-tails name is Han. They've kept him secluded as he's been trained, but he'll be making an appearance in this conflict soon enough. That armor that he's wearing in the picture has been specially designed for him. With it they expect he'll be far more capable of handling the steam based abilities of his Bijuu."

"I see," The Broker said sliding the photo back into the envelope as he began to back-up down the tunnel. "Very good, that stubborn fool Ohnoki managed to keep this new host's existence from my normal sources. I had nearly come to the opinion that they had sealed the Five-Tails away as your own village does with the One-tails while in-between hosts. It would have been far more difficult to locate an item then a shinobi." Having backed up past Rin so that he stood behind her he said, "She's all yours…however remember that once you have learned all that you need to in order to improve Suna's medical program she is to be eliminated. These were the terms of our deal."

"I'm well aware…it would be problematic for both of us should her existence ever be learned of."

The old man nodded as he said, "Good...good."

She could no longer feel the old man's presence as if he had faded into the darkness leaving just her and Joseki. Giving her a dark smile the Suna elder said, "Now my dear, let's make you a little more agreeable to passing those impressive skills onto the shinobi of the Sand."

From that point on the woman known as Rin ceased to exist as anything but a shade that saw all, but was unable to stop herself. After being given a new personality Rin began to train Josek's daughter in the techniques used by the Leaf. Therefore after she could no longer train the kunoichi it had almost come as a relief when Joseki had approached her in order to eliminate her. However, at the last moment he seemed to relent, but not out of mercy as he had decided to keep her as a hedge against the Broker due to his sensing some perceived value in keeping her alive. But Joseki wasn't the type to let his puppet sit in storage collecting dust and as such she became an agent for many of his wetwork missions. The latest of which appeared to be the elimination of the eight tails.

 ******************************** *

Naruto waved to the gathered shinobi and kunoichi while giving them a smile as he stepped out of the restaurant. Cheers and joyful revelry followed him out the door, as well as a few worried glances from several of his gathered lovers. Who knew that despite his joining in the celebration, beneath his happy exterior several less pleasant emotions were churning. But those darker emotions took a backseat as Naruto caught sight of Pakura just before the door of the restaurant closed. She sat as the guest of honor at the party celebrating her rescue and the defeat of the missing-nin Hiruko's plot. He was quite pleased that the gathering hadn't only been composed of Leaf shinobi, but many Sand-nin as well.

Pakura had been quite surprised, especially when some of the Sand-nin had come up to her to apologize for their past treatment of her. Apparently quite a few people had come to the conclusion that if they had been wrong about how Pakura had killed her fellow Training Force members. Then they may have also been mistaken about what had happened between the noble and her so many years before. Upon coming to that conclusion, and realizing that Pakura had still remained a loyal kunoichi of Suna despite her harsh treatment, many of the same shinobi who had once turned their backs on her were now asking for her forgiveness. Naruto could tell it made her a little uncomfortable, but seeing her getting her due really raised his spirits.

But then the door closed and he was outside with just his own thoughts which quickly caused the smile to disappear from his face. Throwing his hands in his pocket, he closed his eyes for a moment and could sense Mabui was still surrounded by several of her peers. He could also feel a strong unease rolling off of her. It made Naruto fear that he was too late and that the Eight-Tailed jinchuriki had already been attacked. That Mabui was still at the Raikage's office all but confirmed that something major had happened.

Naruto felt a spike in his anger, but quickly clamped down on it less he do what it was telling him which was to charge into Danzou's home. But to do what he wasn't sure, other than that he would likely hit him, a lot. However, since he didn't want to have to go on the lam for attacking a village elder he forced himself to begin walking in the opposite direction of Danzou's home.

Once more Naruto wondered if how he was currently feeling was what the Hokage of the past had to put up with. He knew he could go ask Tsunade, and likely would at some point, but considering he was the one that had talked her into the job didn't want to come off as whiny. Especially since the troubles he was currently facing were due to his decision to take Jiraiya's dream as his own. Still he was becoming tired, which he hated admitting. He just hated how there never seemed to be a moment to catch his breath.

He sighed as he thought how at the party his lovers had constantly sent worried looks towards him, "No wonder everyone was so concerned over me. They're probably afraid I'm going to go all emo on them again."

He tried to chuckle, but couldn't generate any real mirth behind it so sighed again. Thinking back to the party he recalled pulling Maki to a corner to try and figure out how Joseki was communicating with his agents. At first she hadn't wanted to believe that Joseki had been complicit in kidnapping and brainwashing a Leaf kunoichi. However, faced with her new knowledge of her mentor since becoming one of Naruto's lovers, she quickly accepted it as fact. But, she had claimed to have no idea of how he could secretly communicate with Rin until suddenly exclaiming, "Pigeons!"

"Huh?!"

Maki had shook her head in both disbelief and anger as she would recall gathering on the roof of Joseki's home with her fellow Hardliners as they would discuss how best to prevent Suna from growing too cozy with Konoha. There Joseki would speak to those who shared his desire in pressuring Gaara to cut ties with the Leaf, all the while attending to his collection of pigeons. She had then quickly explained her reasoning to Naruto.

Her face had gone pale for a moment prompting Naruto to ask, "What is it?"

Maki didn't look like she wanted to answer, but had finally said, "Naruto, a pigeon used to communicate can generally only be trained to go two places. To their homes and to the place they were trained to carry the message." Naruto nodded but didn't understand why that would appear to bother Maki so much until she added, "Joseki, had at least thirty birds. That means… it means he has to have at least that many people under his thumb."

Naruto had been shocked as he quickly replied, "T-that's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?"

Maki adamantly shook her head in the negative as she explained, "It's the only thing that makes sense. Think about it…if this Rin was activated by Danzou then that means she had to accept her mission from a reliable source. It likely wasn't a person since his meeting with people who would promptly leave the village constantly may cause him some scrutiny. But what if Joseki would always send the same bird to carry a message to a particular agent he wanted activated? The bird's appearance could also be what triggered the Human Puppet jutsu so that this Rin would believe her orders came from Joseki. At some point Danzou must have realized this was how he was communicating with his agents, and with his knowledge that Rin was one of them, he must have figured out what bird was hers."

Naruto didn't need the rest explained to him, nor was Maki given the chance as a well-meaning Chouji approached them asking why they looked so serious since it was a party before shoving drinks in their hands. Despite his desire to have a good time being at an all-time high, the mere thought that tomorrow his village could be at war made it impossible, making him long for the days when he thought he would always be happy so long as he was surrounded by friends.

Naruto came back to the present to find that while walking on auto-pilot his feet had carried him to the training field where Team Seven was born. Despite how late it was a part of him wasn't surprised to find someone else was there as well. Proving himself to be a true jounin who never let his guard down Kakashi said. "You're out quite late tonight Naruto. Or would it be early? Since from the way people were talking earlier the party for you and Pakura was going to last until dawn."

Kakashi hadn't turned to face him even as Naruto came up beside the jounin while he said, "I guess tonight I'm just in the mood for some quiet reflection."

Hearing that from Naruto caused Kakashi to turn his head towards his student as he said with a slightly disbelieving tone, "You?! Perhaps I should go investigate the sight where you fought Hiruko to make sure you weren't replaced by some sort of chimera creation."

"Hey!" Naruto replied in annoyance, "I'm capable of being thoughtful."

Naruto could hear the smile he pictured on Kakashi's bucktoothed face, that being what he believed was under the mask his teacher always wore, especially as the jounin said, "Of course you can be."

For a moment the teacher and student both felt their spirits rise from the camaraderie they shared. However a moment later Naruto felt the melancholy settle on his teacher again and figured it was because of one of the names on the Memorial Stone, Rin Nohara. The reminder brought his own mood down as well especially since in a sense he had known she was alive from his time in the Land of Spring. When Tsunade had told him that the person that had healed Nadare Roga was once a Leaf-nin and furthermore Kakashi's old teammate, Naruto had immediately wanted to go to his teacher. However, he had relented only after learning that Rin was supposed to be dead and furthermore was buried in Konoha. To make the matter even more confusing Tsunade had not been able to find any record that a proper autopsy had been done. According to his lover and current Hokage, it had appeared that his father had tried to put the matter behind her death to rest as quickly as possible. To his shame, Naruto had soon forgotten about it due to all the other crises that popped up since his adventure in Spring. Therefore, he had never picked his mother's brain on the matter, at least until learning of Rin's involvement in Danzou's newest plot.

Unfortunately, whatever it had been that prompted the apparent cover-up, his father hadn't wanted to burden his mother with it. Although, she had picked up that both Kakashi and his dad had appeared to be haunted by it. Hearing his mother's words on the matter, it suddenly made a great deal of sense to Naruto as to why Kakashi could almost always be found near the Memorial Stone.

"Do you want to talk about her?" Naruto asked once he noticed Kakashi's gaze move to Rin's name again.

"Who?"

"Rin Nohara," Naruto replied, "Every time I find you here, you're looking at the same two spots on the stone. I did a little research and discovered that you lost your teammates during the Third Great Shinobi War, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha."

Kakashi turned his surprised gaze on his student, but then gave him an eye-smile as he said, "You've grown Naruto and have become a far better shinobi then me." He could see the surprise written on his student's face at the stark admission. Turning to look back at the stone he continued, "I must say that ever since the mission to save Gaara it's almost like you've found your center. Your improvement has been astonishing."

Naruto felt his cheeks coloring at the praise as he grew embarrassed from it. Plus he found himself growing warm as he thought about how his vast improvement was a result of his loving and supportive harem. Naturally not prepared to tell his teacher this he said, "Ah come on Kakashi-sensei, you're making me feel self-conscious."

Kakashi chuckled having a hard time picturing the young man before him as the knuckleheaded student he used to be since the younger Naruto was always looking and basking in the approval of others. The Jounin figured that having found it from Jiraiya in the one-on-one guidance of his sensei had probably made Naruto a little more humble than he remembered. Thinking back on the past with regret as always Kakashi said, "I'm sorry I wasn't a better sensei to you Naruto."

"What are you talking about? You were a great teacher Kakashi-sensei. You taught me so much about what it means to be a shinobi. You're also the one that taught me how it's important to never abandon your friends. I mean sure at the time I might have felt you favored Sasuke a little especially when you pawned me off on Ebisu…"

"About that…" Kakashi tried to interject

"But," Naruto said speaking over his teach, "Looking back on it that just proved how great a teacher you truly were." Naruto felt a point of pride as he could read Kakashi's stunned open mouth expression through his teacher's mask. Looking away from it towards the stone he explained, "When I graduated from the academy I have to admit I was a wreck as a shinobi. You're the one that had to build up and reset the foundation that I should have had after leaving the academy. That's why during the Chunin Exams you wanted Ebisu to train me. Granted at the time I wanted to learn a big and flashy jutsu, but now I understand what you were trying to do. Plus, you likely figured Neji would clean my clock, but at least leave me alive. You couldn't say the same for Sasuke since he was facing Gaara."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to look a little uncomfortable from the praise he received. He tried to deflect it by saying, "Truthfully, I just figured I'd be tearing my hair out trying to explain something as complicated as water-walking to you."

Naruto chuckled as he looked at the other name on the Memorial stone. Thinking of the Uchiha he knew he said, "The other reason I figured you were so invested in Sasuke's development was because he reminded you of yourself at that age."

"Really," Kakashi said following Naruto's gaze and was surprised at his student's insight, "I would figure that you would think it was due to my other teammate."

"Nah, that would be too obvious." Naruto smirked as he faced his teacher and continued to surprise him, "Besides, it doesn't take a genius to guess that is where you got your Sharingan. Sasuke wasn't even born when the war was going on and it's kind of a stretch to think you would believe training him would somehow pay off whatever debt you think you owe him."

"You're right," Kakashi said looking at the names of the teammates he lost. "Obito would probably have disliked Sasuke because he was just like me at that age. You and he I think would have gotten on pretty well. But if he was alive today…Obito would never forgive me…" Kakashi turned to walk away as he said, "Look at the time…you should get back to the party Naruto."

He stopped though as Naruto asked, "Why wouldn't he forgive you? Did you abandon her someplace?"

Kakashi stopped walking and turning to face his student asked, "What makes you think Rin would be the reason Obito wouldn't forgive me?"

Repeating a statement he had lived his life by Naruto said, "In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are trash. But those who don't care for their comrades are worse than trash." Naruto stared at his teacher and could almost sense the pain hearing those words caused in him. Commenting on it he said, "When you told us that…it almost sounded as if it was something you had been told and come to hold true. I'm guessing it was another thing that Obito left you."

Kakashi looked past Naruto to Obito's name on the Memorial stone. Focusing on his student he admitted, "It was…he told me it just before he died. Rin had been captured and I wanted to go on with our mission. Obito refused to leave her behind..." From the way Kakashi trailed off Naruto imagined his teacher was reliving the events. The jounin focusing back on him told Naruto that he had returned from the trip down memorial lane. "We succeeded…but at the cost of my eye and Obito's life. Obito gave me his Sharingan and made me promise to keep Rin safe. I…I failed…"

"It couldn't be as simple as that."

"Excuse me," Kakashi said his tone gaining a hard edge.

"What I mean is that…if you had just failed…while you would live with the pain... I just can't see why you would feel the need to come here almost every day asking for forgiveness. Did you love her or was it…"

"Naruto, I cared for Rin as a teammate and a friend…but just drop it okay. Nothing good will come from digging into this matter. Obito was the one that loved her…I come here to…reflect about how even with the gift he gave me…I couldn't see enough to prevent things from turning out the way they did."

Naruto watched his teacher leave more tempted than ever to tell him that his teammate was alive. However, he was beginning to believe that Kakashi was keeping silent since he felt the truth would in some way tarnish Rin's reputation. If that was the case, then he began to fear that perhaps the Personality Jutsu that Joseki had used was what created the girl Kakashi had known as Rin and if so, then should he encounter her all Naruto would find is a cold-blooded killer.

He was pulled from his thoughts upon sensing that Mabui was alone and was practical screaming at him to appear via her fox mark so Naruto disappeared in a red flash. But not before promising the two people that had known Rin Nohara that if she could be saved then he'd find a way to do it and that he'd take it upon himself to protect her from there on out.

 ******************************** *

Mabui was pacing back and forth in the records room waiting for Naruto to appear. When he finally did she quickly said, "It's about time. Did you stop for some of that Ichiraku Ramen you're so fond of?"

"Sorry," Naruto said sheepishly causing her to frown.

Mabui sensed that Naruto's reaction wasn't just due to the situation she had called him to Kumo for. She reached up gently to cup his cheek while asking, "What's wrong? Don't say nothing."

Naruto stopped as that had been what he was going to reply with. However, instead he said, "We can talk about it later. Right now we have bigger concerns to deal with."

Mabui nodded, but made a mental note as she would get the truth out of her lover as soon as the current crisis was dealt with. "You're correct…I could feel your need to speak with me, but Kumo had several defections today. As you can imagine it has created quite the uproar. Is it related to what you needed to talk about?"

"It might be," Naruto said assuming a thinker's pose, "Who were the people that defected and why go together? Was it a team?"

"That's the strange thing," Mabui replied, "There were six in total. But we cannot find a link between them as to why they would all leave the village today. We only began to suspect something was off when two of them didn't show up to their posts on time. When someone was sent to investigate they learned that early in the morning all six had left the village together. The night guardsmen said he tried to question them, but since one of the men was our Anbu commander when he was told it was a special mission he didn't question it."

"Shit," Naruto cussed believing that Joseki had activated several more of his sleeper agents to eliminate Rin before she could reach the Eight-tails.

"What?! Do you know what's going on?"

Grabbing his lover by the shoulders he stared into her eyes as he said, "Mabui, I know you're hesitant to give me information on your home that is deemed classified. But, I need to know where the Eight-Tailed Jinchuriki is at. I believe you call him Bee, right?" Naruto could tell that his request made Mabui uncomfortable so said, "If Yugito knew I'd ask her, but she said that the only place she trained with Bee was some island where she came to her understanding with Yoruichi. I know that only you and the people assigned to guard him are aware of where he is kept. I'm guessing that this Anbu commander would have the information as well."

"He does," Mabui said before biting her lip as she tore her gaze away from Naruto's pleading one, "Are you saying that these six are going after Bee? If so I can send word to the teams guarding him and…"

Naruto shook his head as he replied, "It isn't that simple. If anything it is likely those six are trying to stop the threat to Bee. Danzou is making a play to start a war in order to derail the investigation into what happened at the prison. He managed to activate a sleeper agent Joseki possessed with ties to the Leaf. Danzou believes that should the attack go through it would incite the Raikage to declare war against Konoha."

"He may especially if the attack succeeded," Mabui said after a moment. Looking down she said, "But…Lord Bee's location is known only to a handful of people…I can't just betray the Raikage's trust even for you."

"I understand," Naruto said without letting the disappointment he felt show as he truly knew where Mabui was coming from. "Can you at least tell me in what direction those shinobi took off in this morning?"

Understanding that her lover wasn't just giving up she said, "Naruto you can't. The area is teaming with shinobi looking for the defectors? If you're caught or worse should you stumble onto Lord Bee's location the Raikage would have you executed. He might not even wait to extract the nine-tails."

"That's a risk I'll have to take," Naruto said stepping away from his lover.

"Why? If you're right then the defectors are likely already moving to stop this other agent."

"Likely, but I don't think they are planning to take her alive. She might be a cold blooded assassin or she may be a victim of some puppet jutsu. Until I know which, I have to operate under the belief that she is doing this against her will."

"Even so…"

"Sorry, Mabui you can't talk me out of this. I might never have met her, but she's a fellow Leaf shinobi and if I abandon her. I'll be taking a step towards becoming trash."

Mabui stared at her lover and could see there was no dissuading him from his current course of action. Feeling her respect and admiration for the young man grow even more, she made the decision to put herself fully in his camp by saying, "Lord Bee is at the Valley of Clouds and Lighting. It is just north of Kumogakure."

Aware of what had just happened Naruto stepped forward to cup his lover's cheek as he said, "Thank you. I promise you will not regret giving me your trust."

Mabui turned her face and kissed his palm as she replied, "I know, but please come back alive. If the Defectors are waiting for Danzou's assassin, then they'll be waiting for anyone willing to get in their way."

Naruto took the warning to heart and gave her a quick but passionate kiss. A moment later he was gone in a red flash. She stared at the spot that he had been occupying sensing his reappearance outside the village likely on a buried kunai he or Yugito had planted. Able to feel him heading north, she left the Records Room. Much to her surprise though, she found that a great deal of the concern that had been with her all day was gone and although still worried, couldn't help but feel the right person was on the job now.

 ******************************** *

The Agent formerly known as Rin felt as if something had shifted. Although she had been given the location of her target as well as the patrol routes of those guarding him, she had been forced to abandon the path to the jinchuriki that she had chosen. The reason being was the shinobi activity in an ever expanding area around Kumo had been rife with activity. It had made her wonder if Kumo had been tipped off about her mission. However, after several patrols had passed her heading away from Kumo she began to suspect they were looking for someone else, most likely a missing-nin.

Believing that the coast would be clear until arriving at the valley where the host of the Eight-Tail stayed when not in the village, she had allowed herself to move a bit quicker than she normally would to make up for lost time. However, several miles back she had paused, believing she had been detected, but when no patrol appeared she had brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. As a result she had slowed down again, but in hindsight she now realized that she had been detected. Guessing it was likely a shadow clone that had seen her, she reasoned the reason it hadn't revealed itself was so it could disperse in order to alert the castor of her position. In the end all her slowing down had done was afford the shinobi the chance to get in front of her.

Coming to a stop, she tossed a kunai into a canopy of leaves, but wasn't too surprised when she heard the metallic clang that told her it had been deflected. A moment later a shinobi in orange dropped down in front of her. He studied her masked face for a moment before saying, "I would comment how rude it is to throw a kunai at someone without announcing your intentions first, but considering your reason for being here, I guess I can understand. It isn't like…"

The Agent reacted immediately upon hearing the stranger knew of her mission leaping from her branch as she pulled another kunai to attack him. Naruto parried the kunai as she landed on the branch with him, but leapt back as he realized it was a feint when her free hand appeared from the cloak glowing in green chakra. Considering that he had several lovers well versed in medical ninjutsu. He was well aware that those healing hands could just as easily kill.

Rin didn't let up though forcing Naruto to abandon the branch in favor of the surer footing of the forest floor. He continued to backpedal as the kunoichi continued to swing the kunai at him in wide sweeps. However, he easily either evaded the kunai or would quickly parry it, all the while making sure to keep track of her chakra encased hand. Naruto managed to grab the Kunoichi's wrist of the hand holding the kunai. Squeezing painfully he heard the woman gasp in pain as she let go of her weapon. However, she then tried to strike him in the side with her free hand. Her blow struck empty air as he teleported away.

She spent a moment trying to find him, but was sent flying as he reappeared hitting her in the side with a leaping kick. Rin rolled along the ground, but halfway through her tumble turned it into a controlled roll. Coming to a stop in a crouched ball, she quickly scanned where Naruto had grabbed her to see the Hiraishin mark he had placed on her. Ending her chakra scalpel, she placed her hand against it and dispelled the mark.

Standing straight she held out both her hands and they both began to glow with green chakra. Readying his own stance, Naruto prepared to meet her charge. But, instead they were both forced to the leap at each other in order to avoid being struck by the thrown ninja tools that appeared from the canopy of leaves as their fight was interrupted by a third party. A party of six to be exact.

 ******************************** *

Mikoto entered a large dining room having decided to explore her new cage despite the warning she had received. Her entering the room was punctuated by a dark skinned woman saying, "You're really unbelievable you know that. Did you honestly believe you could force Naruto to accept what you did to those three by throwing it in his face?"

Kiyomi didn't respond and although she was sitting in a chair facing away from her new house guest instead said to Mikoto, "I thought I told you to remain in your room."

The dark-skinned woman looked up from where she was standing above the sitting red-head and Mikoto received the same dark stare she had from the red-head earlier. Not one to back down from a confrontation the Uchiha said, "Actually you said something along the lines that it would be best if I didn't cross your path."

"And yet here you are," Kiyomi replied calmly.

Mikoto moved so that she could sit at the end of the table while watching both women. "Here I am," she replied calmly. "And while it may be hazardous to my health I'm getting the feeling that you are not too keen to get on Naruto's bad side any further. With that in mind, I don't think I need to worry about running afoul of you anytime soon."

Both women narrowed their eyes at her in response. Rolling her eyes in return she said, "Look, you're the ones holding me here. But we can get into that later. Right now I'd like to know where Seven is. I consider her a friend and want to know that she is safe."

The glares that she was receiving softened although it was far more noticeable on the dark-skinned woman's face. The two women shared a look after which the purple-haired woman said, "Thank you for your concern. I'm Yoruichi and this is Kiyomi."

Mikoto inclined her head in greeting as she replied, "I'm sure you both know who I am. Now as to where Seven is?"

"She's still in the prison," Yoruichi answered taking a seat at the table.

"What!? How is it that I'm here if she was captured?"

"Our sister chose to keep the face that you would recognize. As such she needed to turn herself in after the prison break."

"Prison break!" Mikoto said shocked, "Just how long was I out?"

"For quite some time, Triple Zero" a new voice said inserting itself into the conversation.

Mikoto turned towards the new speaker and didn't recognize the woman who had entered the room from the kitchen entrance. She was dressed as a miko decked out with purple hakama pants and a sash that matched her waist length hair. Her brown eyes seemed amused as she knew the Uchiha was trying to place her face and voice. However she knew the woman wouldn't recognize not just her face but voice since the only times she had heard it. It had been scratchy due to the scars from where Kisame had plunged his blade into her throat.

After a moment Mikoto gave up stating, "I'm sorry; I'm usually pretty good with faces. But I have no idea who you are. But for you to know me as that you must have been in the prison as well."

"Indeed," the woman said moving to take a seat at the table as well, "You would have known me as KK-one-one-seven-six." She giggled at the shocked look that she received in response to her statement causing her to say, "I know, there have been some changes since then. It's all thanks to our host."

Kiyomi gave a curt nod as she said, "Indeed, but I thought I told you that you should rest. I didn't just change your appearance but genetically you have been altered as well." Kiyomi seemed to remember something as she began digging in the sleeve of her kimono. Pulling out a small packet held together by a rubber band, she looked at what was on top of it before tossing it to the new arrival as she said, "Miya Asama that is the name you choose for yourself correct. Those are the documents certifying your new existence. For all intents and purposes the woman you were is dead."

Miya nodded as she looked at the identification documents she had been tossed. Due to her time as a member of the Kirigakure Cypher Division she easily could tell the items she had been given were either incredible forgeries or the real deal. Looking up she said, "I must admit you are full of surprises. I only told you that name this morning, for you to be able to get your hands on fake documents of this level…"

"Those documents aren't fakes," Kiyomi said cutting her off, "True, all the information on them is not true, but the paperwork is indeed the real deal. Once your treatments are finished, you'll be able to set up shop anywhere in the Land of Fire."

Miya stared at Kiyomi for several moments before saying, "Again your generosity is rather overwhelming."

"I'll say," Mikoto said interjecting herself in the conversation, "Why does she get a new face and life, while I'm stuck here as a prisoner?"

Kiyomi leveled another glare at the woman before replying, "Believe me. I would like nothing better to be rid of you. Yet for the time being Naruto believes you may be of some use in curbing your son's true nature."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at Kiyomi as she said, "Whatever Sasuke has become he did so because of what Konoha put him through. I'm sure that he must have learned the truth of the massacre which is why…"

Kiyomi silenced her by slamming her hand down on the table as she said angrily, "Sasuke made no mention of any knowledge about your clan's fate when he defected from the village. The only thing he was chasing was power. Deny it all you wish, but the only thing he has come to care about is himself."

Mikoto shot to her feet as she said heatedly, "Don't you dare speak like that about my son! You speak as if you were there…"

"I was," Kiyomi said icily in a way that chilled Mikoto to the bone. "I was there as he did his level best to kill the shinobi tasked with bringing him back to the village. He would have succeeded to if not for my intervention. Yet despite that the only thing keeping him from being hunted down and destroyed like the rabid dog he is, would be the benevolence of that same shinobi. A shinobi I might add that upon learning the traitor's mother was still alive made her rescue one of the objectives for putting down Danzou's plot."

Mikoto suddenly felt her strength leave her as she collapsed back into her chair upon realizing that Kiyomi was describing Naruto. She also suddenly believed she understood why it was that when she had mentioned how Sasuke's defection must have hurt he had rubbed at a spot on his chest. However, her sorrow was replaced by curiosity about the woman she was sitting across from so asked, "Just who are you? If you were there why would you let Sasuke escape?"

"At the time my mobility was rather limited, since I was sealed inside of Naruto at the time" Kiyomi replied. Kiyomi smirked at the reaction that appeared on Mikoto's face. "That is correct. I used to go by the name Kurama, but you would have called me Kyuubi. This is my sister Nibi and I'll leave it for you to guess just what title Seven used to go by."

Miya's jaw dropped upon coming to the realization of just what it was Kiyomi was claiming to be. Shocked at why it appeared three women that at the very least believed themselves to be ancient and terrible chakra beasts capable of leveling villages were apparently following the directions of a young man asked, "I don't get it. If what you say is true then why are you sitting here talking about some shinobi instead doing whatever it is you Bijuu do whenever you broke free of your jinchuriki?"

Both Kiyomi and Yoruichi shared a look as a similar smirk appeared on their lips. Turning to the other two women present Yoruichi answered, "Well that's both a rather complicated and easy question to answer."

Yoruichi then began explaining how Naruto's dream was to unify all the shinobi villages. Naturally, she left out how he tended to convince the kunoichi who had thus far signed on for his ambition. Needless to say that as a result it lost a little something in translation leaving both women believing it to be little more than a pipe dream. However, they couldn't deny that it appeared the two women claiming to be Bijuu appeared to believe in it rather fervently.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto's back was facing Rin's as he stared up at the trees where three of the six Defectors were standing. One of the men wore a mask that looked like a depiction of a Tengu. Guessing him to be the Anbu commander that Mabui had mentioned he was about to try and reason with the man when he had to move when Rin attempted to take advantage of his focus being off her. Rolling away from the swipe at his back, he said, "Hey that was a cheap shot. I know my dad didn't teach you to fight like that."

Naturally Rin didn't respond treating everyone as an enemy. However to his surprise Tengu did as he said, "I don't know why a shinobi of the Leaf is so deep in our territory. Especially one that has recently been to Kumogakure as a guest, and appears to have earned a small measure of respect from the Raikage. I would hate to think of how the Raikage would react should he learn that same shinobi was spying on us. Your presence is interfering with our capture of a dangerous fugitive. Leave now and we'll forget we saw you."

Naruto felt a desire to chuckle since, as a result of what Mabui told him about the Defectors, he knew the man was lying. The realization that his knowledge came as a result of the trust that Mabui had placed in him made him feel stupid for his earlier complaints about being tired of the constant struggles. Now more positive than ever he was moving in the right direction he ignored the man to say, "Rin, we never met. But my father was the one who trained you to be a shinobi."

Rin didn't say anything in response nor did she turn towards him as she was busy watching the three at his back. But he was positive she was listening so continued, "I'm not sure about all the details that led you here. But, I'm sure that my Dad and Kakashi-sensei never doubted you were a Leaf shinobi through and through. So if you're being controlled I need for you to fight it, because I promise that I'm taking you back to the Leaf."

Rin tensed in response and as if sensing the sudden turmoil in her all the Defectors attacked throwing kunai and shuriken at her. Naruto reacted quickly creating a mass of clones that threw themselves over her as a makeshift shield. Naruto charged up the tree towards Tengu who directed the two apparent chunin with him to move against the blond.

Sadly for the chunin, they barely even slowed him down as he created another pair of clones to deal with them. Using one clone as a springboard he slammed into Tengu as he tried to leap from the branch to another perch. Tengu managed to break free of the jinchuriki by slamming a knee into his stomach before slamming his hands down into Naruto's back to propel him towards the ground. Tengu planned to finish him off by throwing several kunai at the falling shinobi, but was forced to react as a pair of kunai shot from the cloud of burst clones. Throwing the senbon meant for Naruto at the kunai to deflect them. The Kumo Anbu grumbled as Naruto created a clone that tossed him towards a tree to prevent him from hitting the ground.

Naruto grabbed onto a branch which he then pulled himself on top of to stare at the battlefield. He wanted to believe that his words had reached Rin, but as the memories of the clones that had protected her began to filter into his head. He learned that she had dispersed two of the first two to reach her using chakra scalpels. Guessing that meant she still saw him as an enemy he knew that made dealing with the Kumo-nin far trickier as he was operating under the belief that they were also being controlled.

Not wanting a blood bath on his hands, Naruto tried to come up with a way to end the battle quickly. He cursed though as Rin apparently came to the conclusion that with both sides in the conflict targeting her it would be best to make a break for it and hope that they took each other out. The three other Kumo-nin moved to block her path, but she took a deep breath and expelled a large cloud of a vapor like gas. The three men scattered, allowing her to pass by, but apparently not before having inhaled some of it as they landed rather woozily. Naruto saw several nearby animals get caught up in it as well, but as they landed on the ground he could detect that they still were breathing. Guessing the vapor to be some sort of anesthetic he looked back to see the three Kumo-nin had also succumbed.

Pulling a tri-prong kunai, he tossed it after Rin, and once sure it had passed through the barrier of vapor he teleported to it. Naruto followed after Rin as she continued north. He saw her approach a large ravine and could hear the violent river running through it. Rin increased her speed as she prepared to leap it causing Naruto to do likewise. But, out of the corner of his eye saw that Tengu had also found a path through the gas and was tailing the kunoichi through the trees.

Once Rin leapt, he threw a senbon which Naruto mirrored using his kunai. Having been slightly closer Naruto's weapon reached her first, so he teleported to it and tossed Rin out of the way to the opposite bank. Before he could do anything else though he screamed in pain as the senbon tore through his stomach and apparently had been charged with lightning chakra for good measure as Naruto felt as if he had stuck a fork in an electrical socket. He felt his consciousness fading as he thought, "I really need a vacation."

 ******************************** *

Due to the added momentum that Naruto had given her, Rin landed roughly. She hit the ground hard and came to a skidding halt. She looked back in time to see Naruto take the senbon meant for her. Watching him scream from the senbon releasing its electrical charge she was suddenly thrown back to the past where another brave young man had sacrificed himself by tossing a teammate out of the path of danger only to die as a result. The moment ended and although she doubted Naruto truly saw her, as he appeared to be blacking out, he gave her a small smile as if just glad he had remained true to the promise he made her only moments before.

The next thing Rin knew she was staring at empty air as he fell out of her sight to the river below. She felt the persona that Joseki had placed within her want to turn around so she could continue her mission. However, Rin refused to budge and instead began to scramble towards the ravine cliff. The Agent Persona tried to retake control but Rin no longer willing to be a passenger in her own body fought back until she felt something snap inside her mind. Believing that the needle Joseki had placed in her when he used a variation of the Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Technique to control her had broken due to her resistance. She took a moment to bask in not feeling as if she was being controlled by unseen strings. However the moment was short lived as she ran to the bank to find any sign of Naruto.

Due to the orange that he wore she quickly caught sight of him as the river carried him away. But before she could move to rescue him, she was forced away from the bank as several needles buried themselves where she had been standing. Staring across the river at the Tengu masked Anbu she raised her hands to say, "Please, I swear I'm no threat to you. I've managed to free myself from what was forcing me to violate your borders."

"Well isn't that too bad for you. I had considered trying to take you alive back to Joseki. He doesn't often activate so many of his puppets at once. I was of the opinion you held some sort of value to him. But I don't think he's going to want a broken puppet and something tells me you're going to give me quite the hassle. Rin was visibly taken aback by the man's statement causing him to explain, "You see while we both had the same jutsu done to us. Joseki suppressed my personality so I could better become the perfect solider and work my way into a position of importance. That's a difficult thing to achieve when your natural inclination is to harm the place you are infiltrating. Now be a dear and die."

Not really having much to live for Rin said, "Please let me save that man first."

"Sorry, no can do. But if you want I'll let the river carry your corpse to where it's taking his. Now die."

Rin didn't try to avoid the senbon that the Tengu threw. All three hit her in the chest causing her lifeless body to hit the ground. The Tengu turned away trying to think of a way to save his cover in Kumo. But he spun around as he heard a poofing sound. Seeing a log lying where his target had been, he sensed her proximity behind him and spun to attack her. However, Rin was already passing him as she ran a gentle hand across his throat and although there was no physical sign of the damage. As a result of the chakra scalpel she used his throat had been sliced from ear to ear.

However, Rin pushed her latest act of violence out of her mind as she dived into the river allowing its current to carry her to the young man who had saved her. In order that she could once more apply her talents to the reason she had learned them.

 ******************************** *

Naruto felt a warm naked body pressed against him and quite used to such a state pulled the person closer to him. This caused the person next to him to gasp and pull away. He mentally frowned from the reaction, but was suddenly hit by the memories of what he assumed had led to his current state of undress. Opening his eyes he found that he was in a cave, with a nearby fire going. Sitting up he was surprised to find that the naked woman had been Rin, who was using the emergency blanket he kept sealed in his pouch to cover her nudeness.

He favored her with a warm smile as he quipped, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say that this was some sort of medical technique and you don't make it a habit to lie naked with people."

Rin gave him a small smile as he tried to ease her embarrassment at being undressed in front of him. Or from the fact that he seemed so at ease with his own. As if sensing her discomfort he attempted to pull the other emergency blanket he was laying on to cover his pride. But Rin closed the distance as he grew a bit frustrated as she said, "Relax, you've taken a nasty hit."

"It wouldn't be the first," Naruto replied with a mixture of humor and sadness from the memories that came to him. "Besides I heal quickly."

Rin nodded in agreement as she looked down to his stomach where his wound had been. But she quickly looked up with coloring cheeks as she also took in what laid just a bit lower. Naruto chuckled, but then shivered slightly due to the cold. Rin noticed his discomfort and said, "What am I doing? You're the injured one." She then draped the blanket over him while trying to hide her breasts and pussy.

The two lapsed into silence as Rin began to try to stand without exposing herself to Naruto. Succeeding somewhat, she moved to the clothes that she had arranged around the fire. However, finding them to still be quite wet sighed at the fact that it would be still sometime before they dried. She began to shiver slightly as the heat from her embarrassment began to succumb to the cold weather of northern Lightning Country.

Trying to take her mind off of it she said, "You're a jinchuriki aren't you. I wasn't aware of the Leaf Village possessing one. But I guess Sensei must have sealed the Kyuubi inside of you when it attacked. I can't believe he would do that to his own son."

Naruto was surprised the Rin was aware of his parentage. But recalling he had told her when he promised to help her, he stated, "You heard what I told you."

Rin continued to stare at the fire but nodded her head as she replied, "I…I was aware of everything that I did over the years. It was liking watching some movie through my eyes…" Recalling the many memories and actions she had performed while under Joseki's control she began to breakdown. Huge sobs began to shake her frame as she said, "I've done so many horrible things. It should have been me that died instead of Obito."

Before she could continue she was pulled into a hug by Naruto and forgetting her embarrassment she pressed her face into his warm chest as she let out years of pain and anguish. Naruto stroked her hair soothingly as he whispered, "No one wishes that at all. And it wasn't you that did those things. That I'm sitting here is a testament to that fact." Rin allowed Naruto to pull her back to the blanket he had been sitting on. He continued to hold her close and after almost an hour the tears ended.

However the memories refused to be completely banished and wanting to replace them with something else, she turned into the warm chest she was pressed against where she kissed it softly. She felt Naruto stiffen from the contact of her lips. She looked up to see him staring down at her with a fair amount of concern. Afraid that he would reject her she said pleadingly, "Please, I've been out in the cold for so long. Just for tonight…keep me warm."

Naruto looked conflicted but after a moment said, "Rin, for me there is no just tonight. If you give yourself to me then from tonight on you're going to be my woman. I've also involved with quite a few…"

Hearing someone refer to her as their woman filled Rin with the desire to be held in the strong arms surrounding her in the embrace of a lover. A desire she succumbed to by leaning up and pressing her lips against his. Naruto's embrace shifted from comforting to needful as his arms pulled her tighter against his chest. She mewed into his mouth as his hands traveled down her back to cup her ass and then pulled her pelvis against his where she learned that the beast between his legs was beginning to stir. Pressing her pussy against his awakening cock, she began to rub herself against it as it became trapped between their bodies.

 ******************************** *

Kushina sat on the couch as the green light surrounded her. Despite herself, she found that she was curious as to what was transpiring outside the seal. She tried to chalk her curiosity to being that she knew Rin, and had a hard time matching the love-struck young woman she had been to the older woman seeking comfort in the arms of her son. However, she couldn't ignore the fact that it was likely Rin had long ago been exposed to sex and she doubted it had been for anything other than the fulfillment of whatever mission she had been assigned.

Kushina felt her heart break at the thought, especially as she remembered how hard Minato and Kakashi had taken her supposed death. She had little doubt that if they had even entertained the idea that she may still have been alive there would have been no stone they wouldn't have turned over in search of her. Thinking along those lines Kushina thought about how tragic that so much of Rin's youth had been stolen from her.

No sooner had the thought occurred to her then did several ways she could use the Bijuu chakra that she now possessed to perhaps give her it back. Kushina was torn as she could also use a theory that Kiyomi had come up with while still sealed in Naruto to alter people's personalities. Well aware that Kiyomi had recently put it in practice with the Taki kunoichi and how her son felt about it, she didn't know if she should. However, she doubted Naruto would be upset if she instead erased Rin's memories of her time as Joseki's agent. She realized that she could use Kiyomi's theory, but instead of creating new pathways within a person's brain so that the new persona could be created, she would instead remove them. She was quite sure in her idea, but there was one problem that she could see. Namely that she would need to step out of the green field in order to implement it.

The reason being that since Naruto's chakra was already busy modifying Rin's the seal holding back her power was at an extremely weak point. Therefore, she would be able to use the Bijuu chakra without experiencing a lot of resistance from the seal much as Kiyomi had done when she had made Tsunade young again. She reached towards the lamp but stopped just short as conscious warred with her claiming that she was just making excuse to experience the pleasure she felt from Naruto's lovers. She told herself that it was for Rin, but couldn't deny how her body tingled in anticipation just before she switched off the lamp.

 ******************************** *

Rin moaned in a long and pleasured filled voice which grew in volume as Naruto fed more and more of his length into her. Having lost her virginity to a target Joseki wanted dispatched she tried to block the memory out of her mind, but couldn't help compare her deflowerer to Naruto. But she soon found her mind only became occupied by the present when instead of roughly taking her. He gave her time to adjust to his large presence inside her all the while showering her chest, neck, and lips. Soon Rin found the legs she had wrapped around the back of his thighs were applying pressure so that her understanding of what it felt like to actually make love would grow.

Naruto understood what she wanted and she gasped as he slowly began to pull out. The soft pleasure she experienced as the gripping flesh of her pussy tried to keep him inside was hard for her to describe. Yet it was perfectly accented by the sharp spike of bliss that pierced her when just before fully withdrawing he slammed himself back inside. Rin cried in pleasure each time, but aware that they were still behind enemy lines, so to speak, tried to muffle herself by nibbling on his earlobe.

Rin continued to sink deeper and deeper into the pleasure Naruto's efforts were generating inside her. Some small part tried to remember if any of the other times she had experienced sex had felt as good. But strangely found her ability to recall any of them rather difficult. Trying to think of at least the first time she briefly pictured being thrown on a bed as the man she was to dispatch roughly pulled her panties from her body before slamming inside her. However, the details began to fade one by one until only she remained on the bed.

Naruto hit something deep inside her that caused even that to disappear as her entire focus pulled to the man that said she had become his. Not remembering exactly why she felt so indebted to him, she decided tried to commit everything to memory as a young woman's first time should be remembered.

 ********************************

Kushina continued to use her Bijuu chakra to erase Rin's time as Joseki's pawn. It was proving far harder to do then she had anticipated. The reason being was punctuated as she moaned loudly due to being split apart. Although having experienced the sensations of Naruto's lovers before, she couldn't deny that due to the chakra she was using and the weakness of the seal it had never felt so incredible. She was also no longer able to truly block out her son as for all intents and purposes he appeared to be lying atop her. But she knew she was simply experiencing all that Rin was as she also found that her body wasn't moving to her commands but was simply following Rin's movements.

She suddenly felt empty and heard a voice cry out, "No," but whether it was hears or Rin's, she couldn't say. However neither woman needed to worry about the blond stopping what he started as Kushina found herself flipped over and pulled up to her knees into the doggy position. She felt him slide along her slit teasingly before pressing harder until her pussy granted him entrance. Her head whipped back as Rin's voice cried out, "Yesssss!"

 ******************************** *

Rin looked over her shoulder as he began to push and pull her hips along his cock as he worked his hips. Naruto kept the brisk pace going for several minutes until deciding to give his newest lover a chance to take charge. He pulled her back so that he could lay down with her on top facing away from him. He then folded his hands behind his head. Rin stared down at him with pleading eyes from over her shoulder for him to continue. However a moment later she got to her feet and began to slowly pick herself off of the cock impaled inside her. Before he slipped out she dropped back down crying out in pleasure, before quickly picking her hips up once more.

 ******************************** *

Kushina felt so exposed in the new position, and had to remind herself that her son wasn't seeing her as her hips moved at the fast past Rin was setting. Having been able to see the memories that Rin had possessed as she erased them Kushina could understand why she had given herself to Naruto. However, Kushina stopped her efforts to reset Rin's past at where she had encountered the Broker. She wanted Rin to understand what it was that the memories she was losing had entailed so she wouldn't be haunted by them. Therefore, with the kunoichi's memory wiped she decided to take things one step further by returning her to the age she had been when she was taken.

Kushina could tell her efforts were working as she suddenly felt as if Naruto was getting even larger insider her. Understanding that as Rin grew younger the already snug fit of her son's cock and the kunoichi pussy was growing more so. She felt the urge to cum grow more pronounced as his cock began knocking more insistently against the opening of her womb. Rin did as well and when he suddenly pumped his hips deciding to take an active role in their love making Kushina found herself suddenly laying with her back on his chest. Naruto's eyes grew wide causing Kushina to fear he was seeing her, but she quickly realized he was reacting to her deaging the kunoichi.

He must have had some idea of what Kushina was doing as instead of reacting he carried on as if nothing had changed. Kushina considered trying to end the session seeing as her work was done. But Naruto prevented her from doing so as he reached down and used his middle finger to press on her clit. Kushina and Rin both came hard as he released wave after wave of cum into his newest lover. As Kushina caught her breath she hated just how content she truly felt.

 ******************************** *

Rin stared up at the ceiling with glassy eyes as she came down from her orgasmic high. She couldn't quite place why she was making love in a cave. But remembering her last experience in one sat up quickly. She looked about for any sign of the white plant men or the robed old man they seemed to serve. However, she found no sign of them. Yet, faced with the fact that the last thing she recalled was being about to be turned over to a Suna elder. She pulled away from the man who had just introduced her to pleasure she had never imagined existed.

He sat up worriedly staring at her as she appeared to take in her surroundings. She moved to the clothes and guessing the orange ones weren't hers tried to pull them on but found they hung quite loose on her frame. Finally at a loss she turned towards Naruto asking, "What's going on? Why are we having sex in a cave? You didn't give me some strange drug to have your way with me did you?"

Naruto tried to call out mentally his mother but received no response. Believing that his mother was tuckered out from deaging Rin and from apparently removing her painful memories he decided not to dive into the seal. Plus he was afraid that the kunoichi would bolt. Taking a breath he asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I had just been abducted by some strange plant men. They took me to a cave where this old man was going to turn me over to a Suna Elder named Joseki." Naruto was about to respond but she took in the larger clothes she was wearing and coming to a rather fantastical conclusion said, "He did…didn't he?"

Naruto nodded so Rin approached him and dropping to her knees stared into the blue eyes that reminded her of her sensei's. After a moment she said, "You're Naruto…you saved me."

Again he nodded, and somewhat hesitantly reached up to cup her face. Rin felt comforted by the strength and warmth she felt at the contact. Finally after several moments of just staring into her brown eyes he said, "You've been missing for a long time Rin. I think it's time for me to take you home."

Rin felt tears gather in her eyes as she suddenly lurched forward wrapping the blond man in a hug. She wasn't sure why she was crying but felt it was a result of the memories she had lost. She instinctively knew they were better off forgotten and looked forward to making happier ones.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Last Days**

 **The Present:**

It had been a long time since Tsunade had felt the desire to drink until the world became a spinning blur and she was too drunk to stand. But this day would be one. The reason being that at least then the pain she was feeling would also be numbed. She heard laughter coming from a bar as she passed outside the front of it and paused a moment to look inside feeling drawn like a magnet. Yet, she tore her eyes away to look up at the brightly shining moon in the cloudless sky before moving once more, less she give in to the temptation. It did become easier though as more laughter erupted as it felt almost mocking considering how she felt so miserable. Even the fact that it was a truly beautiful night seemed out of place since she felt it should be raining if only to hide the tears that leaked from her eyes occasional despite her holding them back.

She wiped her palm against her eye to remove one such tear as she fought the emotional pain she was feeling. In order that she could at least look the part of a Hokage who needed to perform the duty of informing those with the need to know that someone they cared about had fallen. Having performed the duty many times, she could honestly say that although each time did come with its own set of emotions. This was the first time it hurt her personally to have to be the one to deliver the news.

Staring up at the moon she thought sadly, "And everything was going so well," before allowing her mind to wander to recent events as her feet carried her to her destination.

 ******************************** *

 **The Past: 2 weeks prior**

Tsunade sat behind her desk as she read a file the Head of the Torture and Interrogation Department had placed on her desk. The man stood waiting for her to finish with his hands clapped behind his back. Turning to the last page she grimaced as it had the name and pictures of the prisoners that had managed to escape during the riot. Her pained look was due to the one that Ibiki had listed first, Mizuki.

Ibiki guessing at her reaction said, "That he managed to slip by is troubling, especially considering it was likely from his body that Akame was able to recreate the animal curse mark. More troubling is the fact that all of the rebels finished research into it has also gone missing."

"I take it you believe Mizuki has it?"

Ibiki nodded glumly as he replied, "Yes. As a person that was at the very least a research specimen, he would have known where most of the research was done on the punishment level. Plus, we know for a fact that he pointed the Brothers at Konoha to cover his escape. Considering that Seven wasn't too gentle when she opened the entrance to the secret tunnel leading from the prison. I theorize that Mizuki while looking for some bargaining chip to barter his way into a hidden village likely stumbled on to the tunnel. But in the end it doesn't matter how he got out, only that he is out there."

Tsunade nodded grimly, as she was quite aware of Mizuki's hatred for her lover. Ibiki surprised her a moment later though as he requested, "Lady Hokage, I'd like permission to have some men watch over his lover Tsubaki."

"Wouldn't that be ex-lover?"

Ibiki shrugged noncommittally as he answered, "Perhaps, but she may still have strong feelings for him. Or at the very least Mizuki may harbor some for her."

"That seems rather hard to believe considering what we're hearing from some of the females that joined with him."

"You're referring to how he had used the women that joined him as sex objects in exchange for his protection." Tsunade inclined her head prompting the Jounin to respond, "Be that as it may, he may still harbor some form of attachment if only a type of possessiveness that she is his woman. I still feel it is worth a shot. Even the Inuzuka have found no hint of where he may have gone."

Tsunade leaned forward as she folded her hands in front of her face while resting her elbows on her desk, "What about how Tsubaki may feel about us watching her? She may come to think we don't trust her. I will permit it, but only if you get her permission first."

She could tell that Ibiki wasn't exactly pleased by her decision since she was certain that on some level the man didn't trust her. However, in the end he nodded his head while saying, "As you wish."

"Is there anything else?"

Yes actually," The scarred man replied, "I've spoken with those in charge of the prison where Amachi is serving his sentence and they assure me that he is still there. I could send some men to verify this."

"Don't bother," Tsunade said not surprised at the news but worried about what it could mean for the future, "If they are sticking to that story then he is likely there. Which means that Danzou has some powerful connections in Sea Country…"

"Or, Seven lied about Amachi's involvement," Ibiki said as he inserted his own theory but then lapsed into silence until she motioned for him to continue which prompted him to ask, "Are you sure we can trust those three?"

Tsunade kept her annoyance at the question to herself aware that the man was merely doing his duty of being vigilant for potential enemies. So replied calmly, "Ibiki we've been over this. My plan to stop the revolt wouldn't have succeeded if we couldn't. They can be trusted."

The special Jounin nodded, but still said, "That might have been true when your goals aligned. But, what about now that they might not? For instance, a considerable number of those prisoners which are listed as missing or unaccounted for are supposedly dead. However, since Yoruichi saw fit to burn away all evidence all we have is her word."

"What are you suggesting?"

"She may have seen a chance to turn a profit and let some escape. Disposing of the rest in such a manner would make it impossible to tell."

Tsunade looked through the list again, stopping upon the pictures of the three Taki kunoichi. She was aware that those three were currently alive and well. She was also quite aware that it was a major point of contention between Naruto and Kiyomi at the moment. Rin's story of being aware even while being controlled had only made matters worse between them, especially considering Kiyomi didn't seem inclined to view that her actions were similar to Joseki's. Naturally, Naruto wasn't exactly buying the argument that because she had taken them during a fight it wasn't the same thing. However, considering that at the moment Tsunade had Naruto restricted to bed rest. He had yet to take his case to his Bijuu lover in order to convince her further of the wrongness of her actions.

Yoruichi however was aware enough to know that at the very least those three Taki Kunoichi might come back to haunt her if she had claimed them dead, so instead had said they escaped. Reminding her department head of this she said, "I doubt that. First off, most of these prisoners probably didn't escape with more than the clothes on their backs. And two, she did admit that three Taki-nin managed to escape from her."

"I just thought I might put forth another theory," Ibiki said causing Tsunade to smile admitting his distrust was what made him excellent at his job. The Department Head having given his report bowed and prepared to exit her office. He stopped at her door and before opening it said, "I believe you are making a mistake in waiting to deal with Danzou. It would be prudent to deal with him first and worry about the evidence later."

Tsunade although a part of her agreed with the jounin, especially considering how he had tried to use Rin to incite a war, however she replied, "Believe me I have considered that. But I will not allow Danzou the luxury of being dealt with in the shadow."

"Milady, with all due respect we are shinobi and that is how…"

"We may have handled things in the past," Tsunade said cutting Ibiki off her tone indicating she wouldn't entertain his point of view. Explaining her she continued, "If I did what you recommended and sent in the Anbu to handle him, then we'd create a situation where we could be portrayed as the villains. No, Danzou will be dragged into the light where he will answer for the enormity of his crimes. Men like him can only do the horrible things that they do because they believe that when they are caught we will deal with them quickly, quietly, and efficiently. Thus while they may die as traitors, their legend remains intact. It may be the more dangerous path open to us. But when this matter is put to bed, I don't want any other people lining up to become the next Danzou."

Ibiki stared at his Hokage and although he still felt dealing with Danzou in a way the created a minimal fuss that the other villages could exploit would be best. He couldn't deny the resolve he saw in his village leader's eyes. Turning to leave the room once more he said, "As you wish Milady. I'll continue to personally vet the people on the list we compiled of those likely not to have ties to Root."

"Make it a priority," Tsunade said as she stood from her desk to look out on the village. "Things will likely come to a head sooner rather than later."

Ibiki nodded, but replied, "True, but if we are going to do things in the light. We're going to need hard evidence linking Danzou to the rebellion."

"I already have someone working on that," Tsunade said allowing a smile to appear on her face as she thought of Komachi's mission to find such evidence.

 ********************************

Joseki returned to his home, and immediately went to the roof. He saw that the several pigeons he had directed another of his activated puppets to release with the instructions for the Kumo-nin he had sent after Rin had returned. The young Suna genin, who he had activated with a wind up messenger bird puppet, would never know what he had done. He stared at the cages which identified the birds by numbers since he had never bothered to name them. The reason being that much like the puppets they activated he held no attachment to them.

Pulling the bird that would activate Rin from its cage. He patted it's head for a moment before quickly sliding a small blade under its wing and into its heart. The bird barely tensed before passing. He cleaned the blade and stared at the birds of the Kumo-nin. However, he decided to save eliminating their birds until he received some sort of intelligence from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. He knew the Anbu Commander was resourceful and may even retain his position depending on how the situation played out.

Heading down to his basement, he was greeted by the glassy eyed stare of dozens of other pigeons that had been stuffed. Moving to a table to begin the process of stuffing the one he just killed, he set it down to look around the room to get some inspiration on how to pose it. Settling on one he felt fitting, he was about to start his little ritual of honoring those that had served Suna, even if they hadn't necessarily wanted to.

He stopped just short of making the first cut as his senses began to tell him he wasn't alone. Getting the feeling that something was creeping up on him. He dropped the bird and spun holding the knife in a ready position. Not spotting anything outright, he continued to scan the room looking for any sign of something out of place. Yet, when nothing presented itself he relaxed figuring the Danzou's getting one over on him was playing on his paranoia.

He tensed though when he felt a presence appear behind him. Before he could react though, a string was pulled around his neck as his attacker appeared between him and the table. His attacker brought a knee up into his spine while using the table as leverage to pull his upper body back. He dropped the knife he held due to the extreme pressure exerted on his lower back, as well as a desire claw at his throat in order to breathe again.

His attacker was revealed to be a woman as she said, "Don't struggle! It'll go easier for you that way."

Recognizing the voice he said surprised, "Sari!? How…"

"How'd I get past your guards…with some help of course," the Suna kunoichi and Gaara's girlfriend said. Sensing that Joseki was about to do something foolish she channeled some of her chakra element into the wire that she was using to constrict the Elder's breathing.

Joseki convulsed until the calm and collected voice of the Kazekage said, "Sari. That's enough."

Sari ended the chakra coursing through the wire, but didn't relax her grip. Gaara stopped in front of the elder, but then allowed his eyes to look about the room. He brought his gaze back to Joseki, yet before he could speak the elder said, "What is the meaning of this? I demand to know…"

"You're in no position to make demands," Gaara stated as he cut the elder off. "Joseki, you are charged with aiding and abetting a group dedicated to overthrowing the Hokage." The young Kage watched as the elder's face registered his surprise that Gaara knew of his recent alliance with Danzou.

Although Gaara's face didn't show it a frown threatened to appear as a smile appeared on Joseki's lips as he said, "So, that old warhawk managed to tie me to this after all. It pleases me that you at least can act like a proper shinobi when the need arises. Have your woman finish it."

"You are mistaken," Gaara said crossing his arms over his chest. "You will be brought before your peers and be judged. Furthermore, the list of crimes you will be facing will include kidnapping, blackmail, and murder. That list may grow as we attempt to contact those you have been using the birds on your roof to control. The only reason Sari and I came personally to handle this matter, is because at the moment I cannot be sure who've you been manipulating via your jutsu."

"What!" Joseki shouted as best he could, since he leaned forward causing the wire to dig deeper into his throat. "Don't be a fool. Our enemies will undoubtedly…"

"Be silent," Gaara said his voice rising in one of the few times he appeared to be having difficulty keeping his composer. Joseki lapsed into silence although it was mostly due to Sari tightening her grip on her strings. "It would not be our enemies fault for turning this calamity to their benefit. But yours for creating it in the first place. You are not going to be dealt with in some musty old basement, but in the light of day where you and perhaps Suna will need to deal with the effects of your actions. Think about that as you await your trial."

He made a hand gesture and Sari let him go causing the elder to sink to his knees. A moment later two Suna jounin that had been inspected for Joseki's false persona jutsu entered the basement pulling him to his feet. They began half dragging and half carrying him to a cell after applying a chakra suppression seal. He glared at the Kazekage as he said, "Mark my words Gaara. You're going to regret not dealing with me here and now."

"Not as much as I expect you will once your reputation lies in ruins and your crimes are known to all.

"What I did, I did for Suna."

"No," Gaara said sadly looking away, "You did it for yourself and to avenge your lost loved ones. The problem is, even if you had killed every person responsible you'd never have been satisfied."

Joseki glared at the former Jinchuriki before saying, "Who are you to judge me?"

"The Kazekage," Gaara replied indicating for the jounin to take the elder away.

He was left alone with his girlfriend who said, "Well that went well."

Gaara nodded, but commented, "Indeed, but he nearly detected you."

Sari pouted, but a small mischievous smile appeared as she said while adding a sultry whisper to her voice, "Well that just means you'll have to give me more one on one instruction."

Gaara felt his cheeks turn red as despite having dated her for almost half a year they had yet to engage in more than some heavy petting. Yet that didn't stop him from pulling her close so that they could enjoy a deep kiss. Sari wrapped her leg up around his hip giving the young man the hint that she was ready to go further. However the sound of someone clearing their throat had them separated in a flash.

Kankuro smirked as he saw his brother trying not to let his embarrassment get the better of him, but took a step back as he saw Sari's expression. He feared he was about to be attacked so was somewhat grateful when Gaara asked, "What is it?"

"Um, we've found several shinobi within the village that had the needles associated with the Memory-Concealing Manipulative Sand Jutsu imbedded in them. It's going to take some time to sort out if that was to keep their true personalities concealed or to let them loose. Also, what do you want me to do with the birds on the roof?"

Gaara began making his way to the stairs out of the basement as he said, "Secure them. Joseki may find a way to activate one of his sleeper agents to dispose of them so that we can't learn where any of his other victims reside. We will do all that we can to make this right."

Kankuro nodded but felt a measure of annoyance when Sari added, "By that he means watch those birds personally."

"Hey I don't take orders from you."

"A good suggestion Sari," Gaara said allowing a small smile to grace his lips that neither of the others could see due to his leading the procession out of the basement. "I will see that you are relieved in due time."

Kankuro stopped on the stairs muttering, "Crap."

Once Sari cleared them, she linked her arms around one of Gaara's as she said, "Now that he's taken care of. Let's say we continue where we left off."

Although Gaara was tempted to do so, as well as to progress his physical relationship with Sari, he felt the same level of nervousness that had prevented him from doing so thus far threaten to take hold. Glad for the excuse he said, "I'm afraid that as enjoyable as that sounds. There is still much for me to do. I will need to call a Shinobi council meeting to alert the other councilors of the charges facing Joseki."

"Right…sure," Sari said crestfallen wondering why it was Gaara appeared so hesitant to take the next step with her. "Can I tag along? I still have yet to hear how you learned about what Joseki was up to."

Gaara nodded as he said, "I would like that. However, for the moment my sources must still remain confidential."

Pouting Sari said, "Why? I won't tell anyone."

"I know, but they aren't my secrets to tell."

 ******************************* **

Tsunade used the teleportation seal located in her bedroom to appear in the Den. The seal she appeared on was used by many of the Harem members that resided outside of the village or those inside for whom entering the abandoned apartment building that resided above the tunnels might attract too much attention. Stepping into the hallway, she marveled at how the Den truly had become a home away from home for some, her in particular. It was many a night that she as well as several of his other lovers would huddle together with him on the massive bed that made up the Den's Master Bedroom. It had become such a regular occurrence that outside of date nights, where he would shower attention on one of his lovers, he had taken to sleeping in the Den full time, often using a clone to occupy his apartment in case someone paid him an unannounced visit.

She passed her medical bay on the way to the master bedroom and was tempted to go over the test results of Rin's medical evaluation again. However, she doubted she would find anything of value so ignored the urge. Still it didn't completely disappear since although every test she had run confirmed the kunoichi Naruto had brought back was Rin. That still left the burning question of whom or what was buried in her grave.

Tsunade found it frustrating that she was essentially shackled in the same way that Danzou had been over the matter. After all, he had known that what the Fourth Hokage had buried in such a hurry was not Rin, but couldn't call for an investigation without having people question why he wanted to look into the matter. Tsunade had contemplated digging up what was there secretly, but had quickly abandoned the idea for two reasons. The first was she didn't want to create a panic among the denizens of Konoha that some crazies were digging up their deceased kin. But also because when she had learned that Kabuto was seemingly robbing graves to perform Edo Tensei, she knew the past heroes of Konoha would make a tempting target so had increased security around the graveyard. Pulling that security now would have people questioning why, especially since word of someone desecrating several graves in Suna had reached the Leaf Village.

Tsunade entered the Harem's Master bedroom and paused as she looked around it. She knew many a Daimyo would give a mountain of gold to have such a set up. Her gaze traveled over the pillowed platform built into the walls of the round room where those waiting their turns with Naruto would entertain themselves or each other. Breaking the platform into sections were slightly higher countertops where when a planned orgy would breakout buckets filled with ice and bottled water would be placed so as to keep them hydrated as the night of lovemaking would often last until morning. The front of those counters housed a cabinet where toys and other lovemaking aids could be stored.

Her gaze finally landed on the master bed which easily had room for Naruto and a half-dozen of his lovers. Considering he was currently sitting in the center of it alone, it tended to give the illusion it had been designed for a giant. Although It wasn't so much in how long it was but how wide.

She felt a smirk appear on her face since standing across the front of it was Karin, Rin, Shizune, and Sakura. Once Naruto had returned to the Den with Rin, Tsunade had demanded a report. Naruto had told her all that had happened, naturally leaving out how he had been skewered by a senbon. A detail Rin had added as any medic would. As a result Naruto had found himself promptly thrown onto the bed and informed that he would be on bed rest for the next week or two. She had only counted to two mentally before he had protested, but she had remained firm. He had finally relented when she informed him that she could still put him on a month's rest due to how beaten up he had been after his fight with Hiruko and his shinobi, which had only been the week prior.

Therefore, he had found himself under the tender medical care of the best medics that Tsunade believed could be found anywhere. Even Karin, whose experience in actual medical jutsu was relatively small, fell into that category due to the extraordinary nature of her chakra. But in truth Tsunade would admit that Naruto didn't actually need the bed rest for physical reasons. Rin's care in the cave and having a Bijuu that was also his mother assured of that.

Instead her reasons were tied entirely to his mental health. She had heard the worried concerns from several of his lovers, as well as having had some herself. She knew that ever since the plot in the prison had first been discovered, it must have seemed like his life had become putting out one fire after the other. Coupled to that his taking on more and more lovers and thus greater and greater responsibilities as the head of his growing family and she was quite aware that if he didn't get a moment to step away from everything he could break. Therefore she had confined him to the Den, where except for a few urgent issues he wouldn't concern himself with outside matters.

However, Tsunade was quite well aware that lying around resting wasn't a skill Naruto had developed. And although she didn't doubt for a second that he was just as aware of his need for a break as everyone else, that didn't mean it made it any easier to keep him in the bed. That was what his lovers were for after all.

Approaching the bed, she smiled in return when Naruto looked up at her from a notepad he was writing in. He then looked straight ahead and his eyes grew distant giving her the impression he was talking to his mother in the seal. He then snapped back to reality and began writing in the pad again. The pattern repeated several more times until he said, "I think that's it."

Tsunade took the pad from Naruto and looked it over before asking, "So these are the memories that your mother erased when she made Rin younger."

Naruto nodded as he replied, "Yeah, Joseki never made contact except with the bird. The only times he would outside of that was when he needed to tweak her responses in order to get her to respond to a new bird upon the old one's passing."

Out of the corner of her eye Tsunade saw Rin shiver which the Hokage believed was due to her instinctually knowing the horrible things she had been tasked with doing. "Okay, I'll have Anko and Yuugao look over this and send a copy to Gaara" Tsunade said moving to the nightstand that separated the bed from the first platform.

She placed the notepad down as Naruto said, "Good. Um…I know we agreed that I would rest this week but everything considered, I think it would be best…"

Tsunade shook her head as she knelt down to open the cabinet door located on the front of the stand. Finding a radio, she pressed play on the tape she had placed in there earlier causing a song popular in most of Konoha's dance clubs to play. Moving to the beat she said, "Now Naruto. I'm the Hokage and I assure you I have everything under control. You take this time to rest in order to comeback at a hundred percent on all levels." Tsunade could see that her words reached Naruto as they let him know his lovers were aware of his mental exhaustion from all he had been through lately.

Still his tendency to need to lead from the front showed through as he said, "I appreciate that…I do. But it's kind of hard to forget Danzou is still out there. Not to mention…"

She pressed up against Shizune, who began moving and writhing against her teacher. She then kissed her first apprentice, making sure to leave just enough space for him to see how their tongues clashed and danced around each other which effectively caused Naruto to lapse into silence. Ending the kiss, she moaned as Shizune immediately pressed her lips to her collarbone. Looking deeply into her lover's eyes Tsunade said, "Don't worry, my love. We'll help you forget."

With that said the other three kunoichi present climbed into the bed and surrounded Naruto's lap as they pulled the blanket he was under away. Naruto who had long grown used to sleeping naked, groaned as the kunoichi quickly began licking and kissing his dick now that it was uncovered.

Naruto fell back into the large pillows of his bed due to the pleasure being sent through his cock from his lovers exuberant actions. Once he was fully erect Sakura, Rin and Karin began to each please a side. Rin from her position between Naruto's legs ran her tongue up and down the underside of his shaft, while Sakura did the same from his left and Karin from the right. Occasionally one of the kunoichi would take his shaft into their mouths, in order to envelope his length in the warm wetness as they applied suction. When that happened the other two would busy themselves by showering attention to another portion of his body, only to return when the one currently swallowing his sword would let him slip from her lips.

To say that Naruto was in the midst of a sensory overload was an understatement as he truly didn't know where to rest his eyes. Therefore his eyes kept darting from the three kunoichi enjoying his manhood to Shizune and Tsunade who were dancing to the music as they continued to make out. His hands weren't idle either as he rubbed both Karin and Sakura's clothed backsides. He then pushed up the skirt Sakura was wearing along with the rest of her civilians clothes to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties. With his other hand he gripped Karin's tight shorts and pulled them down as much as her kneeling posture would allow but still giving him access to her snatch as well. He then began to finger both kunoichi causing them to moan happily.

Rin looked up feeling a little left out, but due to Naruto's fingering of the other two kunoichi found herself able to more fully enjoy his cock as Sakura and Karin's efforts slackened due to the pleasure they were feeling. Giving his shaft a long lick from base to tip, she then kissed his cockhead before swallowing a third of his length. Unable to comfortably take more than that, she applied some suction while using both of her hands to jack off the rest of his pole. Naruto groaned from her efforts, but also because Sakura and Karin upon conceding their claims to his cock began to lick and kiss along his chest and stomach.

To go along with his physical pleasure was the show Shizune and Tsunade continued to put on. The Hokage having loosened the sash holding Shizune's kimono closed pulled one side of it down to expose one of the dark-haired woman's breasts. Tsunade began to suck on it even as Shizune rubbed her pelvis against the knee Tsunade had placed between her legs as they moved to the music. While one of Shizune's hands reached up to cradle the suckling Hokage's head, her other hand was rubbing Tsunade's crotch through the thin pants she wore.

Naruto's view of the two women was blocked though as Rin stood on her knees to position herself over his cock. Hiking up her skirt, she then pulled her panties to the side before positioning his dick against her pussy and then letting gravity due the rest. Both Naruto and she moaned as she was fully impaled on his cock. His attention was pulled from the look of bliss on Rin's face as he became aware of a new weight joining him and his other lovers on the bed. Looking over to his left he saw Sakura make room, letting his fingers slip from her pussy, while Shizune laid down on the bed next to him. Tsunade climbed onto the bed between her legs and then pulled her panties from beneath her loosely tied kimono. The Hokage then spread the black robe revealing the raven haired woman's shaven pussy before lowering her head between her apprentice's thighs.

Naruto moaned along with Shizune as much from the sight of the Hokage eating out her apprentice as from Rin beginning to slowly rock her hips. Naruto focused back on Rin as he reached up to squeeze her tits through her shirt. Feeling her nipples hardening, he was about to push her shirt up to tease them directly, but suddenly was enveloped in the sight and smell of female arousal as Karin, having removed her shorts, knelt over his head. Aware of what the red-head wanted, he moved his hands to grip Karin's hips so he could pull his face into her soaking pussy. She moaned deeply as his tongue began to probe her insides as he drank in her cunt's secretions. She leaned forward as she spread her legs wider to give Naruto more access to her lower lips in order that he could drink of her deeper. It also allowed Naruto to see that Sakura had positioned herself over Shizune's head in a similar manner.

To Naruto it was an image that was instantly seared into his brain due to the highly erotic sight of seeing a master eating out her first student, who in turn was eating out the second. It only grew more so as Sakura fell to her side causing Shizune to rotate. The pink haired kunoichi then crawled towards Tsunade forcing Shizune to bend as her lips never left Sakura's pussy as she worked the Hokage's pants down so that she could begin licking the blonde woman's snatch thus completing the chain.

He was forced to concentrate on pleasing Karin again as she pushed her mound back against his mouth since he had begun to slack off. Giving her his full attention again, he began to tease her clit as he began to feel Rin rocking her hip violently to fuck herself on his love muscle. Grinding his hips against hers, it wasn't long before she tensed and let out a loud yell as she began to cum. Naruto resisted the urge to do so as well even as he pressed his tongue into Karin's clit setting her off also. Riding out both women's releases, he drank in Karin's nectar before extracting himself from beneath her and sitting up he gave Rin a deep kiss.

With his dick still rock hard he was tempted to begin pounding away at her again, but she slipped from his lap to take a position on his side between Shizune and him. With Karin following suit on the other side, they then began to both clean and shower his cock in affection as they once more tried to coax his cum from him with their mouths. Having just barely prevented his release before, it didn't take much for him explode which he did just as the other three kunoichi began to achieve their own orgasms.

Naruto catching his breath sat back and watched as Karin and Rin kissed in front of him to share his seed between them. Watching the two soon had his dick back to its previous hardness. Yet before he could even contemplate his next move his head was gently turned as warms lips pressed against his. Able to taste Shizune on his lover's lips he allowed Tsunade to lower him back to a laying position, even as the kunoichi that he was tasting positioned herself over his dick. Tsunade moaned into his mouth as he reached up to fondle one of her breasts while Shizune began to rotate her hips after fully inserting him into her.

Sakura, Rin and Karin soon joined in as they kissed, licked, or rubbed their lover's body in order to fulfill their directive to make Naruto forget about the outside world for a while. It was a strategy that succeeded beautifully, although soon the pressing business they needed to face would have to be confronted.

 ******************************** *

Rin's return to Konoha was both enjoyable as it was disconcerting, The feeling of being home was overpowering even though due to her memories being wiped of her time as Joseki's agent to her it felt like less than a week had passed since she had last been there. But that also led to the unease she felt when wandering the village, albeit disguised as the Snow Country kunoichi persona that Naruto's lovers had created so that he could take them on dates with himself henged as her civilian lover. This was due to how much the village had changed over the years while for all intents and purposes she had not.

In the seven days she had been back, she had experienced a roller coaster of emotions ranging from happiness to the bitter sadness of loss. For example learning that her Sensei and Naruto's father was dead had been a heart-wrenching blow. She at times wondered if she had learned of it as Joseki's agent and if so had it affected her at all. But in the end she figured it would be better off not knowing. Her also learning that several of her classmates had died from the hazards of being a shinobi, Hayate being but one example, had only magnified that sadness.

But luckily she had not only Naruto's support, but those of his lovers as well, primarily Yuugao and Anko. Catching up with them had truly helped her accept those losses as she was able to see how they had held it together. She had enjoyed hearing their tales even as a part of her was sad about having not been present to experience them. Still, a part of her couldn't be completely depressed about it since when not henged to travel the village she was in the Den with Naruto. Her being a part of what Anko had dubbed his Sexy Medic Squad had allowed her unrivaled access to the blond since Tsunade had tasked her with making sure he didn't leave the bed as his other lovers attended to their normal duties. As expected, that often ended up with her in the bed as well with any combination of his lovers who would stop by and visit him when they could.

Yet, she would be lying if she said that despite how much she was enjoying her new lease on life, a part of her still was wondering, what if? Namely most of those thoughts entailed what her life could have been with a silver-haired Jounin. Considering that was who she was on her way to meet she couldn't help feeling a little nervous.

Despite her wearing a light purple sweat shirt with a hood that was up and a surgical mask to cover her lower face she guessed it showed as Sakura asked, "Are you feeling a little jittery?"

Rin turned her gaze to look at the medic escorting her to where she believed Kakashi would be, since Naruto was currently in River Country with Tayuya, Fubuki, Karin and Koyuki as part of his mandatory downtime. Karin was hoping to convince one of the Great Tree Shipping Company's old customers to come back so had rented a penthouse. Due to the size of the penthouse, and its location at the top of the hotel, when Karin had convinced Tsunade to let the jinchuriki go, Naruto had also decided to bring along another workaholic in Koyuki. Naturally as the Spring Country princess had to balance both a career as an actress and as a ruler of her own country she could always use some downtime as well.

"Is it that apparent?" she asked in return.

Sakura shook her head in the negative before answering, "I guess that's just what I would be feeling if I was in your shoes. Yuugao and Anko both say that you had the biggest crush on Kakashi-sensei. Considering that as far as you are concerned you've only been gone a week, I guess I just supposed that those feeling are still there."

Rin looked away seeing her sensei's face carved into the mountain as she said, "There are some of those feelings still. How strong they are…I guess I'll find out soon. But, I don't exactly feel that I've just been gone for a week either."

Obviously surprised Sakura asked, "What do you mean?"

Rin had a hard time coming up with the words to describe what she meant, but eventually said, "It's true that according to my memories I have only been gone a week. But in all honesty there is just a larger overall sense of….displacement. It's kind of hard to explain…but its like what my mind tells me is the case and what my eyes tell me so differ from one another I feel the weight of the missing time. For instance when I left on the mission…Sensei's face was just being carved into the mountain. Now there's Tsunade's as well…not to mention the crack running down the Third's. Everything feels older than I remember it too. I mean that restaurant Naruto loves so much Ichiraku…that had just opened up a few years before I…was taken. Now it's an established business and the bar counter that I remember being brand new is worn from thousands of bowls and customers." Rin turned her head towards Sakura again as she said, "I'm guessing that might be what I expect to feel when I see Kakashi again. That's why although I'm sure he's grown into a handsome man, I believe my feelings will have that same nostalgic like feel to them. Then again, I might just start acting like I used too. It's kind of hard to say."

Sakura nodded in understanding as she thought about her own history with Sasuke and the last encounter she had with him. Remembering the disastrous mission at the bridge when they tried to apprehend the spy Sasori had told her about, she recalled encountering Sasuke, who had appeared with Orochimaru. Despite her having already decided she wanted to start a relationship with Naruto, when Sasuke had appeared she couldn't help remembering her old feelings for the Uchiha. For a moment she had returned to her young genin self, but that had ended when she had met his eyes to see them devoid of any warmth for his old comrades. Therefore she could understand what Rin was saying so asked, "What if you find your feelings haven't faded or lessened?"

Rin looked towards her fellow medic, before looking ahead again and despite the surgical mask she was wearing Sakura could tell her face had a warm smile as she thought of the new man in her life. After several seconds the Brown-haired Kunoichi said, "I brought it up to Naruto before he left. To be honest I was surprised he didn't. I kind of thought he might want to know if I would abandon him for my old feelings. But, when I brought it up he simply shrugged before telling me that in the end only I could decide who I wanted to be with and that all he wants for me is to be happy."

Sakura watched as Rin brought a hand up to her heart and she wouldn't have doubted if there was a little golden aura surrounding Naruto in the kunoichi's reimagination of the event. Having experienced quite a few of those moments herself where the Blond man she loved would say just the right thing to hit her right in the heart she said, "He is something special."

Rin looked at her and nodded before an amused twinkle appeared in her eyes as she said, "And he's a great fuck too."

Sakura and she shared a laugh as they stepped on the forested path to the memorial stone before the pink haired medic agreed by saying, "Well there is that also."

They chuckled on and off until coming to the path's end and entered the clearing where the three posts stood just before the stone. Both kunoichi had a flashback to the day they had taken their genin exams there. Both also thought about how during those exams they had so badly wanted to impress one of their teammates while ignoring the other. For Sakura, she couldn't help feeling ashamed of the kunoichi she had been and was eternally grateful Naruto had been so patient with her.

Rin however didn't feel any shame about it since although she had cared deeply for Obito, she had never thought of him as anything but a dear friend and teammate. Kakashi had always been the only one that had made her heart beat faster. Yet, as the silver-haired man began to turn upon noticing his student and her presence, she couldn't help but compare him to Naruto. She found that although the girl she had been before her abduction was practically drooling over the man Kakashi had become. The woman that was aware that a considerable amount of time had passed found that although he was a fine physical specimen. She truly craved the emotional connection she had already established with Naruto.

But both parts of her would admit to being shocked when upon his gaze landing on his student his lone eye appeared to light up. Rin couldn't help feeling a little jealous at that considering that the one gesture conveyed more emotion than she had ever seen coming from Kakashi outside of the tragedy of Obito's death. Walking towards them, he put his hands in his pockets as he said, "Hello Sakura. I wasn't aware we had an escort mission today."

"I wouldn't be surprised by that if we did have one Kakashi-sensei," Sakura replied both with a hint of amusement and annoyance. The annoyance was more predominate as she added, "If we were to get a mission today, Naruto and I would likely still be waiting for you to show up only to hear some lame excuse when you did."

Kakashi chuckled as he replied, "Now, now, I can't help it if my path to the meeting point is filled with old ladies that need help."

Rin hadn't been able to stop herself from sending a shocked look Sakura's way upon hearing Kakashi of all people was constantly tardy. In a sense that also helped her come to the understanding that the man standing in front of her while familiar was for all intents and purposes a stranger. That bit of understanding caused the old Rin to fade into her memories as she decided to embrace the new life she found herself living. It also helped her decide on how she planned to help Naruto's ambition move forward. Sensing Kakashi's eye on her obvious waiting for Sakura to make the introduction she beat the pink haired girl to it by saying, "Hello Kakashi…it's been a long time."

She noticed him stiffen almost immediately at her voice and watched as his eye grew wide in surprise as she pulled the mask away from her face. Looking like he had seen a ghost, she wasn't surprised as he said, "I-it can't be…you're dead."

"So I heard," Rin replied, "Why don't you fill us in on the details?"

 ************** *

Kakashi knew that in the world of shinobi the saying; expect the unexpected, was quite often the best way to describe the day in and day out experiences of ninja. Whether that be from surprise enemy attacks or demons returning to the world to resurrect their stone armies, for most ninja it was just another day at the office. Still, when he had woken up that morning the last thing he could have expected was coming face to face with Rin, who looked almost exactly as she did on the disastrous mission where he had thought he needed to choose between his promise or his village.

To say that he thought he was losing his grip on reality was an understatement. Despite her asking for details about her "death" it had been Kakashi that had bombarded her with questions. In hindsight he realized he must have sounded quite manic as Rin had taken a step away from him as Sakura appeared between her teacher and his recently returned teammate.

He had then begun directing his questions towards Sakura, but she simply told him that out in the open wasn't the place to have the discussion. Both kunoichi had then turned to retreat down the path they had appeared from with Kakashi naturally following behind. To his surprise, they led him to a rundown portion of the village as they approached an abandoned apartment building. Kakashi recognized the area since due to his time in the Anbu, he was quite aware of what had happened in the tunnels beneath the building. Although most of the details had been kept quiet, enough had reached the populace causing a mass dissertation of the neighborhood. Over the years he had heard quite a few rumors that some of Orochimaru's monstrous experiments roamed in the sewers of it. Kakashi knew this wasn't the case as Orochimaru's experiments while in the village had tended to lean toward dissecting and better understanding the mysteries of the human body in order to achieve immortality. Still, whether the rumors were true or not, enough people had considered it a possibility causing the once trendy area to fall into disrepair.

Just before entering the apartment building, Kakashi caught sight of a gang marking he knew belonged to some of the local hooligans. Although as a shinobi village most crimes tended to lean towards acts of passion or premeditation, it still had to contend with the type of problems that most cities experienced from youth's with too much time on their hands while being too lazy to make a go at honest work. But as one would expect, they tended to keep a low profile since any organization that got too big for its britches and tried to graduate from simple purse snatching and vandalism to the more serious crimes would soon find itself facing down a squad of genin in most cases. Those that didn't get the hint would learn that Tsunade didn't have a graduated scale when dealing with troublemakers as they would next find themselves face to mask with the Anbu black-ops.

The reason the marking stuck with Kakashi was because he had heard that in recent months that the gang that had called the territory home had started pushing into another's turf. As one would expect, this caused the two groups to quickly escalate into violence. But, Tsunade simply crushed both groups with the Anbu. When the gang members that had started the problem by moving the other's had been questioned about why, they had replied that it was because some monster seemed to have awakened. Although it had been the consensus of everyone involved that it appeared to be a case of the gang members using the drugs they were smuggling into the village to sell, an investigation had still been called for. However Yuugao had, after a quick but through inspection, given a report that dismissed the claims.

Watching the two women as they walked in front of him, Kakashi wasn't so sure that the report the tunnels had still been sealed was entirely accurate as it appeared at the very least several people outside of them had entered the building recently. Once they were inside, Sakura told him it was okay to talk and then quickly began filling him in on Rin's return. To say Kakashi had been riding an emotional rollercoaster wouldn't have been an exaggeration. He didn't think he could get any more surprised till he asked why it was Rin was so young if she was the real deal. Yet he found a new level when Sakura had told him that Kushina had deaged her when she had wiped her memories of her time as Joseki's agent.

Needless to say that had required Sakura to go off on another tangent when she had needed to explain that the Bijuu that Naruto had been containing was now free and its original form was now occupied by the spirit of Kushina. By the time they had reached the basement Kakashi didn't think anything would shock him at that point. But when Sakura pressed a stone that caused a hidden door to slide open, he was again caught unprepared when instead of an underground tunnel in need of repair he found himself looking on a hall that looked like it could have been transported from a high-end palace or building. He followed behind while coming to the conclusion that he must still be sleeping as that was the only explanation he thought could explain all the twist and turns that had been revealed to him, even though he had the feeling that something was being held back from him.

Kakashi shook his head as he stopped recalling just how he ended up in his current situation. To be frank he hadn't ruled out the idea that he was still dreaming. In fact, considering he found himself sitting at a large round table that also had an amazing assortment of beautiful women he knew sitting at it as well, even if some of them were only through the Bingo Book detailing shinobi of Kumo, he believed he was about to experience another dream inspired by his beloved Make-Out series although he really hoped that Elder Koharu morphed into somebody else before that happened. But that feeling came to an end pretty quick due to the looks he was receiving from them which ranged from disinterest to concern. The room also had an atmosphere of unease giving him the feeling that not everyone was on board with his being let in on the little secret society springing up beneath Konoha. The unease and silence lingered until with a red flash, Naruto appeared with Koyuki, Fubuki, and a red-head he didn't recognize.

Upon Naruto's appearance it looked to Kakashi as if to all the women present the sun had peeked in from the clouds that had seemed to be gathering. He also noted that Rin's own face began to break out in a soft smile that had at one point been reserved solely for him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad you decided to come," Naruto said chipperly which caused a few of the gathered kunoichi to chuckle in amusement.

Despite all the turmoil he was feeling, even he couldn't keep the smile from his tone as he replied, "Well you certainly knew the right way to get my attention."

Naruto inclined his head before sending a concerned look towards Rin, but seeing no trace of conflict on her face he turned back to his teacher. Sitting down opposite from the Jounin the Jinchuriki said, "I'm sorry about the melodramatic way you were summoned, but I felt it was the best way to open you up to the crazy things you were about to hear. Sakura explained everything to you, right?"

"I believe I got the condensed version, but enough to realize that you've been at the heart of all the strangeness going on in the village recently." Kakashi paused as he took in the kunoichi from Sand and Lightning. Focusing back onto his student he corrected himself by saying, "Make that villages."

Naruto smirked before noticing that two of the seats were still empty. Commenting he asked, "Where are Komachi and Yuugao?"

Koharu was the one that answered as she said, "They said they needed to attend to some pressing business. They say that they will try to be here before the meeting ends."

Naruto was about to ask if it was related to Danzou, but stopped when Kiyomi said, "Speaking of missing people. Where is Karin?"

"The meeting in River Country didn't go as well as she could have hoped. According to her, although the man she met with spoke highly of his past dealing with the company. Its recent track record makes it impossible for him to trust that his shipments will be protected. He isn't pleased with the higher costs of the competition. But measured against the Great Tree shipping Company's competitors, he doesn't believe that with the lower prices Karin quoted him that she will be able to hire enough protection to insure his cargo reaches its destination. Karin was hoping to try again over dinner where after some drinks he might be more amicable to switching companies." Naruto kept the frown he felt from his face as he finished since to him, his tone had sounded strained. He was still quite angry with Kiyomi over what she had done to the Taki kunoichi, but knew that now wasn't the time to air those grievances. Kiyomi did frown though, as her eyes let a little of the worry she was feeling to appear. But then she steeled her emotions causing her face to become an unreadable mask.

Naruto refocused on Kakashi as the jounin said, "Naruto, on that day we talked in front of the Memorial Stone. You knew Rin was alive, didn't you?" The Jinchuriki could hear a hint of betrayal mixed into his teacher's voice. When the younger man nodded his head Kakashi said angrily, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Tsunade stepped in quickly from her spot next to the jinchuriki as she said, "Kakashi it was my decision."

However, Naruto leaned forward as he said, "No, it was mine." Tsunade looked back at her lover concerned prompting him to smile as he said gently while placing his hand on hers, "You're the one that says I'm the head of this family of ours. You may have recommended we not say anything, but in the end I was the one that agreed."

Kakashi was as surprised by Naruto referring to the gathering of women as a family as he was by the loving gesture his student had shown to the Hokage. But still let it slide in order to ask, "Why? Why would you keep something like this from me?"

Naruto sat back in his chair to stare at the ceiling for a moment. When he looked back at his teacher, Kakashi was surprised by the seriousness and maturity that shown in the young man's eyes. "Probably for the same reason my being a jinchuriki was kept from me. Or that I'm actually the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. While I did want to tell you when we received the first hint that she was alive after we analyzed how Nadare had been healed, Tsunade explained to me why it would be best for us not to. In the end I agreed with her that the knowledge would do you more harm than good, especially since we had no idea of the particulars of her return. For all we knew at that time, she could have been a missing-nin that had faked her death. Considering the lack of information my dad and you left in regards to the mission where she "died," we didn't have much to go on to form a theory on why she would heal Nadare."

"I take it that the reason I'm here now is to fill in those details," Kakashi said still feeling somewhat betrayed, but in light of the fact Naruto now knew his parentage could understand where the blond was coming from.

Naruto nodded, but before Kakashi could start talking said, "But first would you mind indulging me in letting me hear where things stand currently. I've been kept out of the loop by my medical advisors and would like to be caught up. It should also give you some insight into what I'm hoping to achieve."

Kakashi inclined his head causing Naruto to look around the room for someone to start. The kunoichi that as far as the Bingo Book had been concerned until Tsunade and Naruto's mission to Kumo had simply been Mizukage's assistant, since the name that had been provided earlier had been proven wrong, spoke up first saying, "The Raikage has received the letter from Tsunade and the Kazekage." She smiled widely as she said, "He is still in shock that two Kage would openly admit to a plot that could be said to originate in both their villages. However, he has agreed to keep quiet about our Anbu Head Captain's death in order to allow you to put your houses in order. That plus he was grateful for the information on how Joseki's agent entered our country undetected. Also the information that the Head Captain was a traitor whose true allegiance was concealed by the jutsu has panned out. We've found several hidden accounts that he was embezzling funds too. We believe that a portion of this money was being sent to Joseki to fund his own black op missions."

Temari spoke next saying, "Gaara has arrested Joseki for his involvement, although officially he is being detained for the murder of a Wind Country village leader and her son. With the information Lady Kushina was able to provide about Joseki's agents movements. We were able to find a connection to Joseki and a local land owner. It turns out he discovered a source of gold on his land and wanted to keep it to himself instead of reporting it. He tried to bribe the village leader, but she refused so for a small percentage of the fledgling mine's revenue. Joseki, using an agent as a proxy, was hired to deal with the woman before she could report its existence to the Daimyo's tax collectors. But Joseki got greedy and had another agent kill his client so he could discreetly purchase the land to fund his schemes. We believe he was planning to build an organization to rival Root's to get revenge on Danzou."

Temari paused before directing a soft gaze towards Rin as she said, "If you would like to come forward to face your abductor we are building the case against him. We have already made contact with several people he was using in the same manner as you. He'll have to face the people he's used so horrendously as he tries to defend himself."

Rin looked down to her lap for a moment before looking up and saying, "Thank you, but if it is all the same I do not want my survival to be known to the world." Seeing the surprised looks on many of the women present faces she continued, "In truth I guess you could say I'm one of the lucky ones since I don't recall any of my time as his pawn. But that may also be why I can't just return to the village."

"If it's a matter of your age I could just advance it some," Kiyomi supplied helpfully, "Or you could use Tsunade's henge."

Rin shook her head in the negative as she replied, "It isn't just that. But everyone I knew moved on with their lives. Even if I came back they would effectively be strangers with friendly faces. Plus if I did rejoin the village then I would just be another kunoichi with some medical skills"

"Don't sell yourself short," Tsunade said, "You were able to transplant an eye in the field and were responsible for finding a cure to Iwa's poison that they were using to great effect against Sand. You have some exceptional skill."

"Thank you," Rin said earnestly since it wasn't everyday one got praised by a Sannin, "But I want to help Naruto move his ambition forward. Therefore, I was thinking maybe I could be one of his…um talent scouts. I understand that was the role Tayuya was filling, but her taking over as Koyuki's manager has limited her time in the field."

"Don't fucking remind me," Tayuya said with an exasperated sigh. "Those pricks at the studio just keep calling for meeting after meeting. They really want to get started on the new Princess Gale movie."

"Then tell them to stop sending such weak scripts," Koyuki said.

"You don't think I have," Tayuya said annoyed, "I literally set one on fire on the executive producer's desk. But due to how much money the last film made they've all got their panties in a twist to get the next one made. Not to mention you got three other fucking directors looking for you to star in their next film."

Koyuki smiled apologetically as she said, "I'm sorry. If you want to get back out there I'll try to find a replacement."

Tayuya nodded, but said allowing an amused smile to appear on her face, "You ain't going to find anyone that can fill my shoes. Besides, it might be a pain in the ass, but I'm working an angle that might get us some access into the Land of Earth. Better still they'll be the ones inviting us."

"Really that would be something," Koharu said leaning forward in interest.

"Um, excuse me…" Shiho said raising her hand. When everyone's attention was on her, she asked, "What's wrong with the current scripts?"

Koyuki collected her thoughts before replying, "They want to just sort of skip over the events of the last movie. I'm not sure if you saw the last one, but my remaining two retainers died. But I was saved by a masked shinobi. The studio wants to gloss over the deaths of my retainers while I want the next one to deal with the grief and sadness I feel Princess Gale would feel. I've been playing her since I was a kid and they practically raised her. She wouldn't just get over it and continue on. I think it would be a struggle for her to continue at all."

Shiho nodded before nervously asking, "D-do you think it would be alright if I took a shot a writing a script for it."

Koyuki smiled as she said, "Not at all."

She began going into more detail for what she wanted but Naruto gently said, "I think we're getting a little off track." Directing his warm gaze at Rin, he said, "You don't need to do this as some way of…"

"It isn't just for you Naruto," Rin said cutting her lover off. "It's also for me. You want to build a world where people can get along together. A place where what happened to me might not happen again. I want to help with that by locating and scouting for potential allies you could convince."

"Convince how though?" Kakashi said speaking up.

"He fucks them obviously," Anko said bluntly causing blushes to appear on the other women's faces.

Kakashi's lone eye grew wide as he suddenly realized why all of Naruto's allies were female as he wondered just what kind of stud his student was. He then shot a look towards Koharu whose old wrinkled cheeks were also turning red. Upon noticing the Jounin's slightly stunned and repulsed gaze she replied, "Oh for heaven's sake. Grow up Kakashi." She then dropped her henge revealing the woman in her early twenties that she currently was causing the Jounin to once more consider the possibility he was dreaming.

Naruto cleared his throat slightly in part due to the awkwardness he was feeling as Kakashi lone eye turned towards him. Rubbing the back of his head he said, "Yeah, well moving on. How about you fill us in on what really happened during Rin's last mission?"

 ******************************** *

 **The Past during Third Shinobi War: 12 Months After Kannabi Bridge Mission:**

Kakashi continued to follow Rin as she had taken the lead after their run in with the Prajna. Not quite sure how the kunoichi was moving so confidently through the treetops in an area that to his knowledge Konoha's forces had yet to accurately map he asked, "Are you sure this is the best route to take towards the main camp?"

"Positive," Rin said looking back over her shoulder, "What's the matter Kakashi? Don't you trust me?"

"I'm just concerned," Kakashi said defensively, "Our latest intel says that Kirigakure forces have taken up residence in the area and that they equally attack both Iwa and us."

"Which makes it all the better place to go in order to avoid the Prajna. You saw that note in the Squad leader's jacket. Somehow they know the route we are going to take. If there are any more of them out there looking for us and they figure out we know they are targeting us. Then they'll assume we'll take the safer avenue by moving through territory we control."

"I'm not arguing with your logic," Kakashi said having a difficult time moving at the speed necessary to keep up with Rin while being aware enough of the area they were moving through to detect potential ambushes. "Just with your lack of discretion, I don't think I need to remind you Kirigakure shinobi excel at ambushing their opponents."

"Quit worrying," Rin said as they approached the end of the trees they were leaping through. Picking up her pace she said, "Relax, I know exactly where all the Kirigakure shinobi operating in this area are."

"How!?"

Instead of answering, she kicked off from the last branch spinning in the air to land in the middle of the clearing while facing where Kakashi would appear from the canopy of leaves as well. Following suit, he landed opposite from her intent on asking again. But as he straightened his stance, he found himself surrounded by Jounin and Anbu level shinobi from Kirigakure. Quickly assessing the numbers against them he turned to look at Rin again to see her smirking darkly as she said answering his question, "That's because I invited them here."

"What?!" Kakashi said, but was forced to move as a masked Anbu moved to attack him. Blocking the man's sword with a kunai, he leapt forward over the man attacking him in order to avoid a sword swipe from behind. Pulling several shuriken, he threw them at a pair of shinobi moving to intercept them. They stopped to deflect the thrown weapons with their blades which allowed Kakashi time to pull his headband up to reveal the Sharingan. He quickly dispatched several opponents as he noticed Rin casually strolling from the area while being protected by a pair of Kiri-nin.

Kakashi created a shadow clone that moved towards his teammate. He deflected another sword swipe as several Kiri-nin blocked the path of his clone. He opponent tried to overpower him, but Kakashi allowed himself to be pushed making his opponent overextend himself. As the man began to move pass him, he wrapped an arm around his throat and twisted snapping his neck. Kakashi then pulled the corpse in front of him just as his clone reached the line of shinobi blocking its path. It exploded raining the area in shuriken and kunai. The Konoha jounin tossed the kunai riddled corpse he had used as a shield away before charging through the gap.

"Rin!" he shouted, "What's going on? Why are you betraying the Leaf?"

"Why not," the brown-haired woman answered picking herself up from beneath the corpses of the two shinobi that had protected her from the projectiles, "It's not like there's anything to keep me tied to it. Kirigakure is offering me quite a sum of money to transport the Synthetic Hero Water for them."

"But… but what about Team Minato?"

"What about it," Rin said coldly. "As far as I'm concerned you and Sensei can go join Obito in hell."

Kakashi hearing Rin mocking Obito who had loved her felt an anger overpower his sense of reason. Plus since he knew he couldn't allow Kirigakure to get its hand on the Hero Water, he allowed the anger he was feeling to kill the strong emotions of friendship he had with his teammate. Upon regaining his reason again, he was standing in front of her with his hand in her chest and her staring at him sadly as she whispered weakly, "…Kakashi…"

 ******************************* *

"I fell unconscious after that," Kakashi said ending his recollection. "According to the shinobi that found me the Kiri shinobi were butchered by some third party." He looked at Rin before explaining, "I couldn't explain that especially since Rin's…the corpse was still there. But I did tell them that Rin had been killed by a Kiri shinobi and left out everything related to… well whatever it had been working with the Kiri-nin."

"What was this synthetic Hero Water they were after?" Tsunade asked confused. "I never heard of such a thing."

Koharu was the one that spoke up as she said, "I'm not surprised. You had already left the village at that point. Basically though the leader of Waterfall at the time gave us a small sample of the Hero Water to analyze in an attempt to make a man-made version that wouldn't have such horrible side effects. To my recollection the project was a failure."

"For all intents and purposes it appeared that way," Kakashi said, "However, one of the researchers claimed that a recent batch that went missing had the desired effects with none of the negative ones."

"That's right," Koharu said with a nod recalling the memory due to Kakashi's reminder.

"Do you remember who?" Tsunade asked.

"No not offhand, but the revelation forced Sensei's hand. I had told him the truth about what happened. Neither of us wanted to believe that Rin could be a traitor. With the sudden clamor about the missing batch of Synthetic Hero Water, he decided to quickly bury Rin without calling for a proper investigation. He also did it to protect me since a medical examiner would likely recognize the wound as the type Chidori would leave revealing my deception."

"I'm guessing that since the missing batch didn't show up on her person. Both you and Minato were of the opinion that Rin had ingested it."

Kakashi nodded to Tsunade's question as he further said, "Yes, which was the other reason that we circumvented the normal autopsy required. We were afraid it would reveal that she had taken it."

Rin was touched as she said, "Kakashi, you'd do that for me."

The silver-haired jounin nodded as he said, "Yes, both Minato-sensei and I couldn't accept that you would betray us or Obito's memory. But we couldn't prove it since there wasn't anyone with the necessary medical skill that Minato-sensei trusted to perform an autopsy in secret. Neither of us wanted to take the chance of your reputation being ruined especially since we believed that even if it had been you that you must have been controlled in some manner." Letting the guilt he had carried for so long show he said, "Rin, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so quick to putting the mission before you none of this may…"

"Kakashi," Rin said softly, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You did the right thing by ensuring that an apparent traitor was dealt with while protecting the village. If that thing did have the Synthetic Hero Water and it got to Kirigakure who knew what damage it would have done."

"If that was indeed the case," Kiyomi said looking up having been deep in thought.

Despite the recent rift between them, Naruto asked, "Are you suggesting the fake Hero Water wasn't the objective?"

"I'm not sure what the objective was," Kiyomi replied hoping his engaging in a conversation with her meant he was moving pass their recent tiff. "Thanks to Komachi, we know that both Joseki and Danzou had their hands in this affair and that this mysterious broker orchestrated it."

Both Rin and Kakashi at the same time said, "Danzou!"

"He was the one that leaked your route to the Prajna," Koharu said before motion Kiyomi to continue.

"Precisely," Kiyomi said, "Danzou leaked the route to gain an audience with Hanzo to hammer out an alliance. Joseki gained Rin's skill to bring Suna's medical program closer on par to Konoha's. Now also according to the memories that Rin still has, The Broker did all this to gain the location of the Jinchuriki housing Koku…erm the Five-Tails."

Yoruichi smirked at Kiyomi's nearly using Kokuo's name since it showed that her sister was truly coming around to accepting her fellow Bijuu as family again since she had often just referred to them by their tails. However not seeing where her sister was going asked, "What is the point you are getting too?"

"The point sister is that everything this Broker did seemed to move Akatsuki's goals…"

"Not Akatsuki," Naruto said interrupting the Bijuu he had once contained as he corrected her, "Back then Akatsuki was working towards a peaceful Rain. Konan said they would only align with the guy calling himself Madara after the death of its leader and founder Yahiko."

"Regardless of what it was called then the fact remains that the current incarnation of Akatsuki is using the information the Broker secured to gather the Bijuu together." Kiyomi looked towards Fu as she added, "Thanks to their attempt on Fu, we also know that at least the White half of the shinobi Konan says calls himself Zetsu was working for the Broker. We also know that apparently there is more than one as well due to what Rin does remember of her abduction. At this point I'd be more willing to believe the old man calling himself the Broker was more likely to be Madara Uchiha then the current masked man. However, it is likely that the man who also calls himself Tobi is in some way aligned with Madara."

"What do you base that on?" Mabui asked looking concerned since before she had thought the man calling himself Madara was just some nut with delusions of grandeur.

"When he released me from Kushina and managed to control me I felt Madara's chakra. This is why for a time I bought into this man claiming to be that vile Uchiha when we learned of that fact from Konan." Kiyomi paused for a moment before saying, "However, if in fact this Broker was indeed the real Madara then it would explain his extreme need to know who the jinchuriki of the Five-Tails was. It also highlights that it was very likely he was aware that his time was running out."

"But it doesn't explain why you believe there was something else behind the Hero Water going missing," Anko said throwing her feet up on the table.

"Again, I'm not so sure the Hero Water is anything more than it appears. A reason for Kakashi to have to deal with Rin in such a way that it would put Minato and him in a position to instigate a cover-up." Kiyomi began drumming her fingers on the table before asking, "Naruto would it be possible for Konan to slip away for a time. There is something she said that is bothering me, but I can't quite remember what it was. Something about what drove them to joining with this Tobi character."

Naruto shook his head no answering, "I'm afraid the best she has been able to do is send a few status updates via her paper butterflies. But what are you thinking?"

"Everything this Broker did appears to have had some reason behind it. His helping Joseki was to learn of the Five-Tails whereabouts. He apparently arranged for Danzou and Hanzo the Salamander to form an alliance. There had to be a reason for that…just like he must have had a reason for wanting everyone to believe Rin was dead. I believe the answer to that may lie in what happened after Kakashi lost consciousness."

Temari having assumed a thinking pose said, "Komachi said that the alliance between Hanzo and Danzou didn't last very long. Perhaps, what the Broker was hoping to use it for was already achieved."

"We can ask him when we haul his ass to jail," Tsunade said. "But first we need to find some proof of his activities." Directing her attention to Temari she asked, "I don't suppose Joseki has been kind enough to finger Danzou in anything."

Shaking her head the blonde Suna kunoichi answered, "No, thus far he isn't sure what we know and what we don't. I don't think he's in any hurry to incriminate himself further by admitting to working with him. Besides, it would only further damage his reputation with his remaining supporters."

"Shit, there has to be something," Anko said, "He isn't half as smart as he thinks he is."

"That's more accurate then you know," Yuugao said entering the room with Komachi in tow. Kakashi directed his gaze to the woman and wasn't too surprised to see that she appeared far happier than she had been the last time they had talked. From the way she favored Naruto with a smile it was pretty easy to understand why.

"Where have you two been?" Tsunade asked.

"Getting you the evidence you wanted," Yuugao said before indicating the still masked woman behind her. "Komachi here was kind enough to give me a guided tour of the Root facility."

"Yuugao that was pretty risky don't you think," Shizune said worriedly.

"I know that," Yuugao said quickly, "But if some punk Sound-nin could walk around the village with impunity by simply wearing an Anbu mask. Then I sure the hell could do it in a facility filled by shinobi wearing them." Reaching into her pouch she said, "Besides, when you see what I brought I think you'll all agree it was worth the risk."

She produced a bottle which she rolled towards Tsunade, who picked it up and began looking at it. Naruto who was sitting next to her leaned forward and after examining its contents said, "I don't get it. It's just an eye."

Tsunade corrected him as she said excitedly, "Correction it's an eye that has the Sharingan."

Naruto still far from impressed and not understanding why a majority of his lovers appeared to be joining in on Tsunade's excitement said, "So…"

"So," Tsunade said gracing her lover with a smile, "I'm betting that this is the counterpart to the eye that was given to Akame."

Komachi nodded her head as she said, "Yes, as I was looking for evidence to link Danzou to something that we could bring against him. I came across a lab that housed several such eyes. Due to what Yoruichi told us and with the blood evidence collected from her jacket from when she blinded that eye, we were able to link the original owner to the eye Akame had as being Fugaku Uchiha. That eye is the other one."

"How can you be sure?" Koharu asked.

"The original container was labeled, as were the several others that he had. I'm not sure why."

"Most likely so he could gauge the abilities," Kiyomi supplied.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked looking away from the jar and towards the Bijuu.

"Obviously certain eyes have greater value than others," Kiyomi said simply.

"That makes sense," Mabui said. "Certain members of the Uchiha did appear to possess abilities that other would not."

"But wouldn't our removing it mean we can't use it as evidence anymore," Naruto asked in confusion. "I mean I understand that with that eye and the blood evidence on Yoruichi's jacket we can link Danzou to Akame. But by it being in our possession doesn't that invalidate its usefulness. The Bastard will just claim to have never seen it before."

"Don't worry he won't be able to claim that," Yuugao said.

"Ah, you used a chakra identification seal," Kakashi said impressed.

"A what?" Naruto said still confused.

Chuckling at his student's face the Jounin explained, "Considering that we live in the age of shinobi who thrive on spreading disinformation. A Chakra Identification Seal is used to support a shinobi when they say they found some incriminating evidence without a warrant. By placing it at the location where the evidence was found it shows that they were there and is often used with the understanding that what found wasn't tampered with by them."

"How do you insure that?" Sakura asked.

"Simple, if the evidence is found to be tampered with then it will obviously reflect poorly on the person whose seal is there." Kakashi directed his attention to Yuugao as he added, "Plus it can't be removed by anyone but the person that activated it. Well, at least not without leaving some hint that it had been there. For instance if placed on the floor the only way to remove it would be to cut the section it was applied to up. Most skilled individuals place it in a spot where it can't be found easily but would also make removing it extremely difficult."

"Like say a central support beam to an underground complex's secret laboratory. Unless Danzou makes it a habit of inspecting the beams hidden behind the ceiling tiles he isn't going to find it anytime soon," Yuugao said proudly.

"Perhaps not, but we shouldn't give him time to start," Tsunade said standing. "It's only a matter of time before he begins to get paranoid over Kumo's lack of reaction to his last plot. Kakashi, meet me in my office. Yuugao go summon Ibiki we're putting an end to this." Naruto stood to follow causing her to say. "I'm afraid you are going to have to wait until we put the force together, my love."

"What, but why?"

"It would look a little out of place for a genin, even one as skilled as you to be sitting in on a planning session," Tsunade replied slightly apologetically aware that Naruto was growing more than a little frustrated by his low rank.

"You could just promote me you know," Naruto said hesitantly not wanting to appear to be trading on his relationship with her. "I think I have more than enough high ranking missions to justify it."

"I can't disagree with you on that," Tsunade said proudly. However, the apologetic tone returned as she added, "But, I'm afraid the statement you made about going from Genin to Hokage is more accurate then you know. I can't promote you to Chunin without your passing the exams."

"Well she could," Kakashi added dryly, "But I don't think you would want to be promoted under those circumstances."

"Why?" Naruto asked facing his teacher.

"Because it would mean we are already at war or preparing to go." Kakashi wasn't surprised Naruto and the women present from his age group didn't realize that truth. Slipping into his teacher role he explained, "Have you ever wondered why we hold the exams in such a public fashion?"

"Sure the old man explained that," Naruto said, "He told us it was to showcase the skills of the village in order to attract customers. Plus to simulate the type of combat situations Chunin would deal with."

"True, but the exams you experienced only truly featured shinobi from Rain, Suna, Grass, Sound, and of course Konoha." Kakashi could see his student didn't see where he was going so continued, "The other shinobi villages participating were only a recent addition due to the alliances the Third Hokage forged. Now considering that leaves three other villages that we could still potentially end up fighting wouldn't it be counterproductive to show off the up and coming talent of our village. After all, all a shinobi from say Iwa would need to do to see what they may potential face in the field one day would be to buy a ticket. You might not realize this but those other villages hold their own exams in a similar public manner as well. There are even scouts who travel from exam to exam and sell the data they gather to shinobi villages. Now returning to my question, why do you think we hold the exams in such a way."

To his slight surprise, Kakashi could see that Naruto was analyzing what he had been told. To an even greater extent he was shocked when the Blond said after his deliberation, "It's so the villages can see if their rivals are operating on a similar playing field as them."

"Exactly," Kakashi said proud to see his student had matured into the type of person a Hokage needed to be. "Since Chunin are the workhorse of any shinobi village, it stands to reason that their numbers are monitored more closely than even Jounin or Anbu. If a village was to suddenly begin promoting Chunin outside of the exams it would make the other villages begin to suspect they were gearing up for something big. In most cases it turned out to be a precursor to war."

Kakashi could see that Naruto was disappointed, but he brightened when Temari said, "There's the one being held in Suna in a couple of weeks."

"But I thought the participants for that one had already been decided months ago," Naruto said confused since he had escorted Temari to her village with the list of the Leaf's participants.

"True, but people drop in and out all the time based on all manner of circumstances. If you really want to improve your rank it shouldn't be an issue."

"Alright," Naruto said excitedly, "I'm definitely going to make Chunin this time."

"I'll make the arrangements," Tsunade said, "But first it's time we deal with Danzou and Root."

Kakashi watched as the women in Naruto's life left to prepare for the task in front of them. Approaching his male student he dug in his jacket to pull out his copy of Make Out Paradise: Tactics. Naruto stared at him in confusion as he held it out towards the young man prompting the jinchuriki to ask, "What are you doing Kakashi-sensei?"

"I was hoping you would sign my book for me," Kakashi said sounding almost worshipful towards his student. "It's obvious that you are the one Jiraiya envisioned when he wrote these books."

Rin stared on in surprise having seen the little green book as well as the previous orange one being sold in bookstores. Finding out that Kakashi carried a copy on his person and was now staring at her lover awe struck finding the current Kakashi was so radically different from the one she knew couldn't help but exclaim, "He's a pervert also."

Hearing his teammate, he looked a little bashful as he said, "Well, a lots happened while you've been gone."

"Tell me about it," Rin said with a growing smile before turning mock serious as she added, "But I'm starting to wonder if maybe I wasn't the only one replaced by a copy."

Naruto chuckled and not used to seeing his teacher embarrassed said, "Well if the old Kakashi was really like you described to me. I think we can all agree this one is a much improved version."

Rin laughed as did Sakura who had joined them, Kakashi turned towards Naruto who was making his way towards the door saying, "Hey, what did she say about me?"

"I'll tell you later," Naruto said calling over his shoulder.

"But I want to know now," Kakashi quickly replied as he followed his student out the door.  
Sakura looked at Rin with a smile as she asked, "Was he what you expected?"

"No," Rin said shaking her head, "But it makes me happy to see that he found people he could be like that with." Rin followed her fellow medic out of the room while making plans on where she would head first upon starting the role she had selected for herself.

 ******************************* *

Seven followed behind a man that had introduced himself as acting Warden Izumo Kamizuki. Walking next to him was a man that had introduced himself as Kotetsu Hagane. As they stepped outside the acting warden looked back at her to say, "You know when you were first brought here, I bet you never thought you'd ever be leaving."

Seven having no memories of her body's life before her taking it over simply remained silent prompting Kotetsu to turn towards his friend as he said amused, "Man, she sure has changed, hasn't she Izumo?"

"I don't think Lady Hokage would have been so quick to align with her if she didn't believe her to be capable of changing," Izumo said sounding as professional as his temporary title demanded.

Something that irked his partner as he said, "I don't know why you're trying to sound so high and mighty. When Lady Tsunade pointed and said, you're in charge she was pointing to me."

"Really, then why am I the one wearing the warden pips?"

"Because she didn't specify who she was pointing to, and you won the game of rock, paper, scissors we played to decide," Kotetsu said in a huff.

"Exactly," Izumo said with a smirk, "Which means I'm the warden and you are my lackey."

Kotetsu was about to fire back a remark but Seven interrupted with a voice filled with annoyance, "Not to interrupt your lover's quarrel, but you indicated there were some conditions to my release. I would hate to be returned here because I wasn't informed of some important detail in regards to my parole."

"Um…right sorry," Izumo said quickly. "Well first off I should mention that your place of residence will be the Kiyomi mansion. You may not be aware of this, but she was a fellow conspirator of the Hokage's in putting down Akame's revolt. She has offered you employment as a bodyguard for both herself and apparently some of the caravans her company puts together to ship goods. However, unless on the job you are to remain in the village at all times."

"For how long?" Seven asked not exactly pleased with that condition. Although she and her sisters appeared to be once more on good terms, this particular condition just made it feel like her cage had been expanded as opposed to being set free.

Izumo shrugged as he answered, "I'm not sure. I believe this condition is to prevent you from making contact with your old village."

"What's to stop me when I'm guarding one of these caravans?" Seven couldn't help but asking even though she had no intention of making contact with Iwagakure.

"Simple," Izumo said turning to face her as he stopped in front of the large iron door of the prison that led to the drawbridge out of it, "Whenever you are tasked with one of those escort missions it will be in the company of a Leaf Shinobi. At least until it is determined that you are no longer a threat to the village. I suppose the reason they haven't set a date is because they don't want you just sitting back and waiting for a certain amount of time to pass before going back to your old life."

The Iron door began to open prompting Seven to walk pass the two Leaf Chunin as she said, "There is no fear of that happening. There is nothing in that old life that remains for me to go back to." Her body went stiff in surprise as the opening door revealed two people waiting for her and although she had seen both of them before; it was the first time doing so in her new form.

Izumo noticed her reaction and commenting on it said, "Is everything alright? You shouldn't be surprised we'd arrange an escort for you considering that you aren't allowed outside the village without one." Focusing on the two shinobi he said, "Naruto, Fu, as acting warden I hereby turn over prisoner Seven Chomei to your care."

Fu gave Seven a quick nod and a smile before looking at Izumo in confusion. Then looking to Kotetsu since she had been present at the time said, "I thought Tsunade was pointing at you when she was assigning a temporary warden."

"What! I knew it," Kotetsu said rounding on his friend trying to grab the pin that indicate the warden role, "Give me that!"

"No way," Izumo said stepping away, "I won fair and square."

"So what it's my turn anyway," Kotetsu argued, "We said we'd take turns and it's my turn."

Seven simply began walking ignoring the squabbling chunin as well as ignoring the two that had come to escort her. Naruto and Fu, watched for a moment before moving to catch up with the retreating Bijuu. Naruto wasn't sure how to approach the woman so asked his green-haired lover, "What was that about?"

Fu shrugged as she replied, "After the revolt was put down I was with Tsunade as she toured the prison. When she was about to put someone in charge word reached us that you were returning so she just sort of absentmindedly pointed towards them. They tried to get her to clarify but she was in a hurry to meet you so they couldn't get her to pin it down. I thought it would be funny to tease them a bit."

Naruto chuckled as he looked back while the Iron doors of the prison closed to see the two chunin arguing over who would be the warden. He smiled at Fu who returned it before they both directed their gazes to the woman walking in front of them. Both grew rather nervous since Seven seemed inclined to ignore their presence. Reaching the end of the drawbridge Naruto said, "Um, excuse me…but I haven't had the chance to properly…"

"There is no point in introductions," Seven said coldly looking over her shoulder as she continued walking. "I'm quite aware as to who you two are."

"True," Naruto said as they walked over the blasted earth from the lava crater that the prison rested at the center of, "But we were hoping you would be willing to share who you are. I know you have given yourself the name Seven Chomei, but we would like to…"

Seven was touched as she looked back to see the earnest desire on both Naruto and Fu's faces. Considering that for the many millennia that she had been alive, people had only ever saw her as a set number of tails and a source of power. It had made her truly detest being called Nanabi while cherishing the name she had been given by the Sage of the Six Paths. Still a part of her considered remaining quiet about the fact that she had chosen to use her true name as a part of the new life she was starting. However, she felt it would be disrespectful to their desire to learn more about her so said her voice warming noticeably, "Thank you…my true name is Chomei. I decided to incorporate it into my new existence."

Reaching the end of the rocky terrain as it gave way to a lush forest Naruto said, "It is a pleasure. Although I've already had the pleasure of meeting you before I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this…"

Seven hadn't bothered to look back as she was trying to keep the appearance of being cool and collected. However, that went out the window as she suddenly was hugged from behind and her breasts were fondled. Before she could turn to ask what the person doing so was thinking she learned who it was when Fu said, "I'm so jealous. Seven has such big breasts."

"W-what are you doing?" The Bijuu asked, torn between embarrassment and a growing excitement as her body began to respond to the pleasurable feelings beginning to rise within her. Looking back her brown eyes meet Fu's orange ones that were gleaming at her mischievously.

Seven needed to supress a moan as Fu twisted her nipple through her shirt once the nub began visible despite her shirt. Naruto got over his surprise as he said, "Fu…I don't think…."

The female former host of Seven said, "I'm just trying to thaw the cold shoulder she's trying to give us while returning the favor."

"What favor?" both Naruto and Seven asked at the same time.

Fu brought her lips to Seven's ear as she whispered, "Fu, knows it was you that would make her so horny she'd need release. You were becoming quite insatiable."

Seven felt a blush appear, as much as from Fu then sucking on her earlobe, as from remembering how after Kiyomi had tampered with Fu's seal so that the Bijuu could experience pleasure. She had begun to encourage her host to seek out her mate by using her chakra as a sort of aphrodisiac. Much as Fu ministrations were currently doing to her.

Naruto though not quite aware of that and rather nervous about the questions he would need to answer considering their relative close proximity to the prison said, "Um…I'm not quite sure what is going on here. However, maybe you're rushing things just a bit Fu. I'm sure…"

His sentence died on his lips as Fu grabbed his hand as he approached and pushed it under Seven's skirt. Finding that much like Ino had when she was a genin, Seven used cloth wraps to cover her lower half and that they were currently quite damp he swallowed heavily. He was startled when the Bijuu lot out a loud groan.

Fu giggled as she said, "Naruto…let's take our time going home…"

Naruto moved his hand from Seven's damp crotch and placed a hand on her and Fu's shoulder. He then Hiraishined them to the Den's master bedroom where he stepped back to give the two women some space. Seven seemed to regain some measure of control as she said, "P-please stop…" Fu complied stepping back to give her Bijuu space so getting control over her overheating body she continued, "I…I really have no desire to bind myself to that man like Kiyomi or Yoruichi have."

Fu stared at her a moment before saying giddily, "Oh…okay." She then proceeded to move to Naruto who she then pulled into a kiss as she hooked her leg around his hip.

Seven felt her eyes want to pop out of their sockets as the two lovers began to explore each other's bodies. "W-what are you doing I said…"

Fu lowered her leg and spun in Naruto's grip to face her former tenant. Grinding her ass into his groin she said, "We understand…however…Fu buried a kunai that Naruto can teleport to later…she had wanted to be present when Chomei lost her cherry…"

"My, so that was where you went as we were going to the prison," Naruto said reaching his hands under his lovers shirt to fondle her small and pert breasts, "You were planning to have me teleport us here for a threesome before teleporting back to the path so we could enter the village and sign in."

Fu nodded as she moaned when Naruto gave a nipple a quick tug, "Yes…but Fu doesn't see why we should rush back." Directing her orange eyes to Seven, she said, "If Seven doesn't wish to join then she can wait in another room while we take our time."

"O-of course," Seven said heading towards the door. Stopping just before it she asked, "H-how long do you think it'll be…"

"How long indeed," Fu repeated dropping down to her knees in front of her lover. Pulling his fly down she gasped playful as it popped out to hit her cheek. Rubbing her face against his manhood as she delighted in his manly scent she said, "Probably hours."

Seven turned away quickly but didn't reach for the door as she listened to the sounds Fu made as she pleasured Naruto's cock. She tried to will herself to leave and ignore the sounds of the blond's pleased grunts and groans much like she had while in the prison since many of the prisoners would indulge in sex due to their freedom as part of Akame's plot. She had been propositioned numerous times by both men and women, but had always turned them down. She hadn't understood why especially since she had been quite curious as a result of what she had experienced secondhand from Fu. But a part of her believed the answered lay in what would have come afterwards. If she had given into her desire and slept with one of her fellow prisoners she imagined the best she could hope for would be a quick compliment before they'd return to their own cell. But Seven had become spoiled from her time of experiencing sex with Fu, as she knew she would want to experience the same warmth that Naruto seemed to bathe all his lovers in during the afterglow of sex.

Therefore, being within the same room of the thing that had indirectly awakened the notion of pleasure to her, Seven found it hard to overcome the almost magnetic like attraction she was feeling. As a result before she knew it she was standing behind Fu, who although she couldn't swallow his entire length was using both her hands to stroke what remained as she worked her tongue around his swallow head.

Naruto was resting one hand in her minty-green hair as he stood in front of the large bed of the Harem's Master Bedroom. He was staring up at the ceiling enjoying his lover's actions as he grunted, "For someone who was talking about taking our time earlier you seem in quite the rush now."

Fu let his head slip from her mouth with a pop as she replied while still jerking him off, "That's because your cum is so delicious to me. The thought of you exploding in my mouth just makes me so eager for it to happen."

Naruto brought his gaze from the ceiling, and noticed Seven was standing behind his kneeling lover. Fu noticed her presence as well, so slid over before reaching up and pulling Seven to her knees in front of Naruto. The Bijuu upon coming face to face with his one-eyed monster tried to scramble back, but her former host quickly moved behind her. Whispering in the brown-haired Bijuu's ear she said, "I know you want to experience it first-hand also right. His warm cum filling your mouth…or maybe you would prefer it down here?" With that Fu reached through the slit in her skirt to begin massaging Seven's drooling lower lips.

Naruto though was a little hesitant since he had only met Seven in her current incarnation today. Having been more than willing to give her space so that she could come to terms with her new life, Naruto said, "Fu, maybe you should ease up a little. I'm sure that when she's ready to find a lover she'll let…" The rest of his sentence turned into a groan as Seven swallowed his cock having decided to give into the desires she felt.

Although she was able to take almost half his length into her mouth unlike Fu, she felt far clumsier compared to her as well. Especially in light of the fact that the female Jinchuriki obviously had developed a technique to overcome that perceived weakness in her oral ability. Still she was spurred on by words of encouragement from the green-haired kunoichi, who began removing Seven's shirt. But also by the young man's eyes watching her with a warmth that made her want to please him all the more.

Once her arms were free of her shirt which Fu had opened down the front and then pulled backwards off of her, Seven placed her hands on Naruto thighs as she raised up on her knees to take more of his cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head frantically hoping it pleased him and although he groaned from her efforts he placed a hand on the bun in her hair to slow her down slightly. Taking the hint, she let him set the pace as he gently eased her head back and forth.

Seven moaned as she felt a topless Fu pressed her chest against the human-Bijuu's back and began playing with her breasts. The added stimulation caused Naruto to also moan in turn as his hips suddenly jerked. The brown-haired woman gagged as he prodded the back of her throat before he backed off muttering an apology. Despite it having been uncomfortable for her, Seven slid her hands from his still clothed thighs to his ass as she pulled his hips towards her face. Naruto got the hint and in a controlled manner he slowly began to fuck her face.

They continued on like that for several minutes until Naruto stiffened and pushing his cock up against the entrance of her throat said, "I'm cumming." He held off for several heartbeats and when the woman made no move to push him away exploded filling her mouth in his warm seed. Seven unprepared doubled over as she coughed from the powerful jet that hit her throat spilling his cum onto her chest and the floor. Fu quickly clamped her mouth onto Naruto's spurting dick and moaned contently as she drank his offering.

Seven looked up at Naruto as she tried to steady her breathing as Fu cleaned his penis with her tongue. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked at her apologetically saying, "Sorry, if I was a little too rough on you."

Seven smiled and was about to assure him that she was fine, but Fu said slightly reproachful, "You shouldn't waste his yummy cum." The young woman then began licking her former Bijuu's chest cleaning it of the spilled semen. Once she was satisfied she had cleaned up all his cum, Fu looked up at Seven with glittering eyes before opening her mouth to show the collected cum. Seven didn't hesitate as she leaned down to kiss her former host and both women moaned as they shared Naruto's essence between them.

Naruto took the opportunity to shed all his clothes and then offered his hand to the women as he said, "Shall we continue this on the bed?"

Both women looked up at him lustfully before placing their hands in his. Naruto pulled them to their feet where Fu then climbed onto the bed followed by Seven. Fu spun the Bijuu to face Naruto as her head rested on the young woman's lap. Fu the reached forward gripping Seven by the knees and pulled her legs open. Although her wraps were still in place she was quite sure Naruto could make out her pussy due to how wet she felt.

For a moment her attention was pulled from the blond man as she noticed the cum she had spilled onto the floor. She noticed what appeared to be an abnormally large slug making its way towards it, but before she could comment her world exploded as Naruto climbed between her legs and began to kiss her pussy through the cloth barrier. She looked between her legs but couldn't see the man's head due to her skirt obscuring it.

He appeared from behind the curtain as he got to his knees in order to kiss Fu. When the kiss ended he returned his attention to Seven, but instead of lowering himself to drink of her pussy again he picked her hips up over her head. She then watched as while Naruto held her in place Fu quickly removed the Bijuu's skirt and then began to unwrap her cloth bandages which were keeping her wet cunt from being exposed. Once exposed to the jinchuriki, Fu adjusted herself so that Seven's head rested on the bed before joining Naruto in licking and sucking on her pussy. Seven moaned in pleasure from feeling the two jinchuriki teasing her wet folds with their tongues. Although she couldn't see it because Fu was kneeling over her face in order to concentrate her efforts on the top half of Seven's twat.

Fu was circling her tongue around Seven's clit when she felt the first tentative lick of the Bijuu's tongue. Although pleased Seven was getting into the act, she pulled her mound away so that she could lower her face to the woman's in order to say, "Let us make you feel good right now. You'll be able to reciprocate later." She kissed her former tenant gently before looking up to Naruto to added, "I think she's ready to receive you."

Naruto pulled his mouth from Seven's snatch his mouth covered in her juices and gave Fu a nod. Lowering the Bijuu's hips, he climbed between her spread legs to ask, "Are you sure you want this Seven?"

The Bijuu bit her lip torn between giving into the pleasure her body was feeling or rejecting it due to a lingering feeling of being trapped again before she could enjoy her newfound freedom. However, her need to feel the full effect of the pleasure she had gleamed from Fu's experiences one out as she nodded her head. She then tensed as she felt his rigid pole press against her entrance before it slipped inside of her.

To her surprise she didn't feel any pain only a sense of fulfillment as he spread the muscles she hadn't yet used in her new existence. She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised since she had doubted the woman whose body she had taken over had been a virgin. Naruto gave her a moment to get used to his intrusion before he began to pull out. Seven moaned as her pussy flexed and gripped his cock trying to prevent its exit. It need not have bothered as Naruto then slammed himself back into her turning her moan into a gasp as he poked something deep inside her. She wrapped her arms under his as she gripped his shoulders while trying to meet his thrusts with her hips.

Seven was surprised at how quickly she found herself and him covered in sweat considering some of the training sessions she had experienced in the prison. Although in all honest she couldn't be sure of how much time had actually passed since she and Naruto had first become one. All she did know was that something was building inside her which promised to expand and redefine her understanding of what pleasure was.

As she continued to build to her release she noticed Fu watching her and Naruto with her nimble fingers rubbing her pussy. Naruto grunted as he began to swell inside of his newest lover whose eyes went wide at the feeling of him actually growing larger. "I'm going to explode," he whispered before kissing her deeply. He jammed his cock forcefully inside her causing her to tense as a white light exploded behind her eyes at the same time as her womb began to accept Naruto's release.

She held herself to Naruto as they both rode out their orgasms as the sounds of Fu joining them in release reached her ears. All the tension bled from her body as she basked in the warm feeling of a womb filled with her lover's semen. "T-that was…amazing," Seven said breathlessly.

Naruto stared down at her and said, "I agree, thank you for choosing me to enjoy such a moment with." He then leaned down kissing his newest lover. However, a glowing light began to appear from where there stomach pressed against each other. Concerned Naruto leaned back to see the seal on Seven's stomach was glowing.

While both Jinchuriki looked on in concern Seven was feeling anything but as the seal on her stomach evolved once more now that Naruto's chakra had mixed with hers. Able to feel not only her sisters, but all of the women she was now connected to she had to admit it was a rather overpowering sensation for her. Having grown used to being alone while locked behind the seal of whatever Jinchuriki housed her, she founded it rather ironic that one that had at first been used to bind her, was now connecting her to others in a new and exciting way. Naruto and Fu now able to sense her presence as well smiled at her as the seal faded again.

Able to sense her satisfaction and joy at the change he leaned atop her again to say, "Welcome to our family Chomei."

He kissed her gently at first, but it soon escalated into a deeper and needier kiss. As her tongue danced with his, she thought, "Now I understand why they fell so hard for him."

The kiss ended when Naruto was pushed to the side as Fu said plaintively, "Naruto, I want some too." She then surprised Seven by pressing her lips to the brown-haired woman's as she climbed on top of her. Naruto chuckled as Seven surrendered to the kiss taking her old host gently into her arms.

He then positioned himself behind the two women's legs where he angled his cock to penetrate Fu's pussy. After stirring up her insides he switched to Seven, who once more stuffed with full of her lover's cock thought," Mmmm, I definitely understand why they fell for him."

Several hours later, when they finally signed into the village, Seven wouldn't have been surprised if she had left a trail of white droplets from where they had Hiraishined to the kunai Fu had hidden due to all the cum that had been deposited inside her pussy. Taking in her new home she wasn't too surprised that being forced to live there for the time being didn't feel as oppressive as it had earlier in the day.

 ******************************* *

Rin smiled at the man that had insisted he escort her out of the village as it locked itself up for the night. Although due to the mask she was wearing to cover her face she doubted he could tell. The man commented on the fact that it was just the two of them by saying, "I figured Naruto would have wanted to see you off as well."

Rin couldn't help squirming a little as she remembered how they had said their good-byes. She giggled slightly as a result of blush appearing just above Kakashi's mask due to her saying dreamily, "Oh don't worry about that. I'm taking a little of him with me." She squirmed again as she felt a little of his seed try and to slip from between her legs.

Kakashi cleared his throat as he awkwardly changed the subject, "Are you sure about this? I'm sure both Asuma and Kurenai and the rest of our classmates would like to know you're alive and well."

Rin nodded as she answered, "I am. Everyone else has moved on with their lives. Plus…I believe this is where I can do the most good. Not as some recently returned ghost to reclaim what remained of her old life, but as a woman embracing her new one." Rin prepared to leave but stopped as she looked at the forest path she planned to take from the village. Although glad she was now with Naruto, the old her did want to know one thing so she asked, "Kakashi, if I hadn't of been abducted…do you think maybe there could have been something between us?"

Kakashi sighed before answering, "No…in truth…I always viewed you as the one Obito sacrificed everything for. I couldn't have dishonored his memory like that."

Rin nodded, but turned as she said, "That's a sad way of looking at things." Kakashi stared at her in surprise prompting her to explain, "In a sense that is the type of thinking that Naruto is battling against. We attribute so much worth to those who have passed that we forget that we are the ones still alive. Therefore we convince ourselves that the dead need avenging or we can't act as our hearts wish because they would be upset with us." The sad smile she wore was easily visible through the cloth mask as she continued, "But take it from one that has returned form the dead. They don't want us to live in misery."

Kakashi couldn't completely accept her words so quipped, "Then what about all those old ghost stories where the dead come back for revenge."

Rin smiled still not quite used to the Kakashi that would try to deflect a point with humor rather than just ignoring it outright. However growing serious she said, "And how do those stories end? Either with the ghost learning that revenge is wrong and returning to the grave. Or it becomes something far worse that needs to be stopped as it commits its grisly acts." Rin's voice grew concerned as she said, "What I'm trying to say is please stop living in the past. I forgive you for "killing" me if that is why you visit the Memorial Stone every day. I would have been far more upset if you let evil me get away."

"And what of Obito?" Kakashi asked.

Rin sighed seeing as how she had received her confirmation that their teammate's request had not only denied her the relationship she had wanted in the past, but also appeared to have been a chain used to bind Kakashi to a lifetime of regret said, while reaching up to cup his cheek, "Kakashi, I miss Obito too. But this world belongs to those that live in the present. Not the past. Try to remember that before you find yourself an old man with just his regrets keeping him company."

She stepped away from him before sending him one last smile before darting off into the darkness. Kakashi watched the shadows for a moment as he chuckled mirthlessly as he thought about the old adage of a person not knowing what he had until it was gone. Although happy for his teammate and student a small part of him began to wonder about what his lift could have been had he accepted Rin's feelings. However, taking Rin's words about not living in the past to heart he brushed such thoughts aside. Although when they turned to another kunoichi he had let slip through his fingers he found it a little harder to do. Suddenly in the mood to hear some of the local shamisen players apply their craft he decided to head to a park he knew that musicians often gathered at. Still despite Rin's words, Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that if Obito did come back as a ghost he would have been a very vengeful spirit indeed.

 ******************************* **

"Really Tsunade, what is so important that you feel the need to summon us all in the middle of the night," Homura said removing his glasses so that he could clean them.

"Not everyone is here," Tsunade replied as she addressed the members of the clan council.

"If you are referring to Danzou then I'm sure he'll arrive shortly," Homura replied placing his glasses back on. "Until then how about…"

"Danzou will not be showing up at all," Tsunade said as she folded her hands in front of her face, "and he is the reason I have summoned you hear. Danzou has become a rogue element within the village that needs to be dealt with."

Homura looked like he was about to chastise her for speaking poorly about an elder of the village, but was stopped by Koharu as she said, "I'm afraid it is true."

Hiashi stepped forward as he asked, "While elder Danzou can be rather blunt, he's only ever appeared to work for the benefit of the village."

Tsunade scoffed, but Koharu replied diplomatically, "I have thought the same as you. However, recent events would indicate otherwise, the Prisoner Rebellion being but just one example."

It was Homura's turn to scoff as he said, "This again. It was already explained that the Noble behind the plot was attempting to frame Danzou. He had provided Akame with a Sharingan eye to place people meeting him in the prison under a genjutsu."

"I would be more inclined to believe that if he then tried to avoid the security cameras laced throughout the prison. He didn't even try to avoid the ones that were in place before Akame's secret renovations," Tsunade countered quickly. "He may have been wearing a mask but from the build alone you could tell it wasn't Danzou. That's pretty sloppy work for a supposed mastermind, who somehow managed to secure a Sharingan."

Shikaku Nara partially agreed with her saying, "That is true, however there exist certain organizations that trade in Kekkei Genkai that they collecting from the bodies of the deceased. For all we know the eye Akame was provided had been collected quite some time ago."

Tsunade smiled behind her folded hands as she mentally thanked the Nara. "Well we know that either Itachi or someone else collected the eyes of the Uchiha after the massacre. So it's not too out of the question. But, I doubt any of those organizations you mentioned would have gone through the effort to get inside the village to collect and preserve literally hundreds of eyes, managing to conveniently time their operation to go on at the same time as Itachi killed his clan, all without being detected and yet display no intention of selling them until now. You would think more than just one eye would have appeared in the hands of our enemies at this point."

As expected Shikaku understood where she was heading so said, "You're saying another one has."

Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out the eye that Komachi and Yuugao had procured. Placing it on her desk she said, "I'm saying that the counterpart to the eye Akame had has been found. Wouldn't it stand to reason that the person who had it was the true culprit in the Prison fiasco?"

"I trust we have more than just the word of your new allies to go off of for securing that?" Homura asked obviously skeptical.

"You have mine," Yuugao said stepping away from the wall that she had stood against. "I secured that evidence after taking a tour of a very active Root facility underneath Elder Danzou's home and which also had branches that led into the Uchiha district. I placed a chakra identification seal at the location of my discovery. We've already managed to match the DNA in that eye to blood evidence taken from the jacket of the woman that confronted Akame."

Homura seemed to come around as he said, "If what you say is true. We'll need to act quickly and eliminate Danzou before word of his betra…"

"No," Tsunade said firmly, "I'm not going to kill Danzou as a criminal while leaving his reputation intact. He'll be brought to justice to answer for his crimes."

"You can't be serious," Homura said agitated, "Think of how our enemies will react upon learning there are seeds of rebellion they could exploit. It would only embolden them further."

"Then we'll have to be more vigilant," Tsunade said standing, "I'd rather face external enemies then those we would embolden in the village if they learn that instead of facing the truth of their crimes, we cover up their dirty secrets with lies while letting them keep their reputations."

"Very well," Homura conceded although reluctantly, "We should see to making the necessary preparations."

"You misunderstand the reason for this meeting Elder Homura," Tsunade said heading towards the exit of her office, "This was merely a formality of informing you about what is going to happen. The preparations are already complete, my shinobi are merely awaiting my order."

 ******************************** *

Danzou didn't show it externally, but he was beginning to feel the first stages of worry creeping upon him. It had been two weeks since he had activated Rin and although it could simply be that the puppet she had become was being cautious. The fact that his sources had heard nothing about her fate was beginning to eat at him, especially since those same sources had alerted to him of the mass defection which he had believed was Joseki activating more agents to stop Rin. That nothing had been made of their fate either was another sign that perhaps his plan had failed.

Of course it could simply be that Joseki's agents had eliminated Rin and then disappeared since they would likely be aware their careers as Kumo-nin were over. But from Kumo's seemingly lack of concern at six of their shinobi going rogue, his instincts were telling him that there was something else going on. Something he was yet privy too.

The one concession he had made to his growing unease sat kneeling in front of him as he had put his Root forces on alert and called his inner council before him. The Inner council was composed of several of his best Root operatives. And although independence was something frowned upon in Root, even Danzou recognized that unless it was at times encouraged in certain individuals he may be blindsided by an opponent's cunning by surrounding himself solely with unthinking pawns. The men and women kneeling before him were his higher ranking pieces in the game he waged against his opponents. After consulting his lieutenants for their opinions on Kumo's lack of response Danzou would likely need to contact his shadow partner to see if his sources had any information he was yet aware of. But, such a move would be a last resort since it may undermine confidence he had instilled in his partner about how well his handling the fallout of the prison had gone.

Flanking the chair he sat in as was the usual were his favored bodyguards Towa and Komachi. In truth Danzou was considering promoting Komachi to his inner circle, since it appeared her own reading of what could happen by his informing Joseki of his plan for Rin may have been the right one. He was about to speak when a sudden clang sounded from a tube that resided in a corner. Danzou stared at in concern since it was tied to a network of tubes that ran throughout Konoha and which allowed his agents or allies to reach him without entering the facility.

Motioning towards the tube, Towa quickly followed the silent order and removed a canister that he handed to his master. Danzou activated the blood seal in order to open it and pulled out a small note. What he read caused him to shot to his feet as he shouted, "Prepare for Failsafe Omega."

 ******************************** *

Komachi had no idea what Failsafe Omega was as she followed in Danzou wake. His lieutenants did apparently as they quickly moved to follow their orders. Both Towa and she were joined by Fuu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame. She was aware that among Root the two men were unique as they were quite respected members of two major clans of the Village. Although she hadn't paid it much thought before her becoming Naruto's lover, she made it a point to learn all she could on how Root may be operating in the village. One such way she had discovered, had been that Torune Aburame had been positioning himself to become the next head of his clan. She had little doubt that would have meant that the current head would have been eliminate in some fashion.

She got a clue as to what Failsafe Omega was when Danzou entered a hall that appeared to be a dead end. He then pressed a hidden button that caused three doors to pop open. Speaking to his Inner Circle members he said, "Do not allow yourselves to be seen. You two are the future of Root; go dormant until it is time for the Roots that nourish the leaves to gather once more. You'll know when it is time."

Fu surprised her by asking, "What about you sir?"

"My time is over," Danzou said, "However; I cannot allow them to find me here and capture me. So long as I'm alive they will direct their gazes outside the village. Giving you both time to entrench yourselves into Konoha's power structure."

His men nodded before entering their respective tunnels which sealed seamlessly behind them. Turning to his bodyguards he said, "Follow me!"

Both bodyguards nodded wordlessly as the followed Danzou into the darkened tunnel. Although Komachi did so while wondering how it was that Danzou had been informed of the noose closing around his neck.

 ******************************* **

Ino hugged her shoulders as a dust cloud erupted from the Uchiha district. A part of her felt angry at having been left out of the force that had been sent to arrest Danzou, even as it became apparent that things were likely not going as planned. But she ignored that anger to focus on the reason for her apparent chill which was due to the worry she was feeling for a man that she knew was a part of it.

Her emotions were especially raw in concern to him since he had visited her just before apparently needing to join the group tasked with bringing Danzou to justice. She had been in the greenhouse watering her shop's flowers. She had stopped but not turned to face him when he had teleported behind her. She tried to will him to leave, but instead he had said, "Ino, I know you're angry at me for being too reckless. I can't argue with you that I am as I'm sure you've heard about what happened in Kumo by now."

He trailed off perhaps expecting some sort of response, but Ino remained silent although her grip on the water can she was using became almost painful. The reason for her silence was because she had heard the details from Sakura. But, when she had tried to make her friend see her point of view, Sakura had simply blown off her concerns since he had come through alright thanks to Rin breaking her programming. Ino had grown extremely angry by that as she tried to point out that if Rin hadn't then instead he'd just be a lifeless corpse floating down a river. Still it had done no good as Sakura had simply responded, "Ino, he's the man I fell in love with."

Hearing a similar excuse as the one she had from Tsunade annoyed Ino, who had left the medical lesson they were attending early. She was half expecting Naruto to give her a similar set of explanations as to why he refused to stop taking needless risks. But she just couldn't accept that, even though she knew her own reasoning would sound coldblooded. Since to her, Naruto nearly throwing everything away to save some kunoichi that the entire village already believed was dead was completely unnecessary when measured against all the pain and heartbreak his own death would cause. Instead of going off to play hero, he could have just used Mabui to inform the Raikage of the plot and let the Raikage's own forces deal with it. Granted she accepted that in that scenario Rin likely doesn't survive, but when weighed against Naruto's. She conceded that she was putting her thumb down on Naruto's side of the scale.

She was prepared to continue to ignore him or to argue with him again based on what he said. However, all her mental arguments were swept away when he said, "I'm sorry for intruding, I just thought it had been a while since I told you that… I love you. I just wanted to say it in person."

He disappeared before she could spin around. She stared at the spot where he had been standing before whispering, "I love you too."

 ******************************* **

"We're experiencing heavy resistance from sector D4," a voice called out from the main radio where Tsunade was listening in on the attack from an apartment overlooking the Uchiha district and Danzou residence.

Yuugao cursed as she positioned a wooden piece marked with the squad that had reported in unit number. Tsunade looked over the map the Hinata had spent the past two weeks preparing as she used her Byakugan to the point of exhaustion. The difficulty had stemmed from the tunnels being filled with relics from the Third Great Shinobi War. Iwa, a force that also favored digging tunnels had developed seals to hide them from the Byakugan. They did so by casting shadows which made it difficult for the Hyuuga Bloodline to distinguish the tunnels from the rest of the ground. It could be done once a Hyuuga knew what to look for, but it still meant that a map created that way could be filled with false images making it less than accurate. However, luckily for Konoha's forces there was a secondary element to the seal which would cast a bright light hoping to blind any Hyuuga using their bloodlines and to further obscure the shinobi moving in the tunnels. When the secondary function had been activated it had allowed Hiashi to verify which of the tunnels Hinata had drawn were accurate.

Tsunade had been pleased when the Hyuuga head had commented on just how accurate his daughter's map had been. Tsunade, naturally hadn't been surprised in the slightest, aware that Hinata would never provide something she wasn't a hundred percent confident in since one of the shinobi fighting in the tunnels would have been their shared lover.

Looking over the map and seeing that her forces were being held up at every junction she slammed her fist on the table saying, "Someone tipped that bastard off!"

"Lady Tsunade, you have no proof of that. Don't you agree it would be best to keep such idle speculation to yourself?"

She glowered at Inoichi Yamanaka, but was saved from tearing the Yamanaka head a new one, by Shikaku, who said, "It is a reasonable hypothesis. We are not experiencing the resistance from an opponent caught off-guard."

"Perhaps, it was one of the shinobi you secretly gathered," Homura supplied.

Tsunade was about to tell the elder just what she thought of his suggestion, but Koharu stepped in diplomatically to say, "A reasonable possibility. I think we can all agree that right now is not the time to be bickering among ourselves, but focusing our thoughts on supplying our men and women fighting with the strategies they need to break through Danzou's defenses."

A large rumble began shaking the building, followed by a large explosion of dust that erupted from one of the tunnel entrances. Tsunade, as did several of her fellow Harem members in the room felt their hearts clench as Sakura's voice erupted from the radio, "Naruto…Naruto…Kakashi-sensei."

Tsunade closed her eyes and could sense her lover was alive so said, "Sakura, report!"

Hearing Tsunade sound so businesslike had a calming effect on the pink-haired kunoichi as she likely confirmed he was alright also. Regaining her composer she reported, "A…A Root member tried to charge our position. Kakashi-sensei took him out with a Lightning Cutter, but he had several exploding tags on him. Naruto created some clones and got us clear…but the tunnel collapsed…I'm not sure of Kak….of their status."

 ******************************* **

Kakashi ached all over as he picked himself off the ground, and looking behind him saw the tunnel was blocked with debris. Trying to contact the main camp he only received static so guessed that the radio signal was being blocked by all the stone and it wasn't strong enough to connect to any of the relays that Tsunade's forces were dropping to communicate with the Hokage.

Going over what had happened, he remembered killing the Root membered that had charged his team's position. Seeing the smoke erupting from the dead man's clothes he had shouted a warning back only to see Naruto create a mass number of clones that had pushed the Konoha-nin out of the corridor. Meanwhile, he had also produced a familiar kunai that he threw at his teacher before disappearing in a red flash. Appearing next to Kakashi, he had caught the kunai before tossing it again. He then kicked the corpse free of his teacher before both of them disappeared as the explosion erupted. However, they had been caught up in the shockwave upon reappearing on the Root side of the collapse.

Looking about the hall all he found was unconscious or dead Root members so asked, "Now where did he run off too?"

 ******************************** *

Naruto appeared in an underground cavern near a river after Hiraishining to where he felt Komachi was. After saving Kakashi and dealing with the Root members that had been present he took a moment to confirm Sakura was okay via her fox mark only to feel Komachi was even deeper underground then he thought the tunnels went. He had created another force of clones mixing in some of the more resilient K-clones to clear the surrounding tunnels. Seeing that Kakashi was beginning to stir, and would likely council him against doing what he planned, he Hiraishined to Komachi to face the elder directly.

Naruto took a small amount of satisfaction in seeing the elder's face twist into a surprised mask. However, he felt a measure of concern appear as he quickly calmed to say, "The Hiraishin. You've truly become your father's son. But where did you place the seal."

Naruto couldn't help the quick glance he sent Komachi's way prompting the elder to say, "Ah, you've turned one of my pawns."

The Anbu next to her reacted immediately pulling his tanto as the tattoo on his right arm flared to life glowing a deep red. Komachi parried with her own blade, but was pushed off her feet as Towa expelled the energy of his tattoo through the blade. Naruto moved to intercept her, but was kicked back by Danzou, who said, "Leave them be. I imagine Towa is quite displeased about learning his partner is a traitor. Let them settle their differences."

"Then he should really be pissed at you," Naruto said skidding backwards from the elder's blow. "How many people have you betrayed in order to advance your plans?"

"Necessary sacrifices for the greater good of the village," Danzou countered. "I'm sure you can agree."

Naruto's response died on his tongue as he was suddenly filled with the sense that Danzou was right. He was about to say as much when his Mother shouted, "Get a hold of yourself Naruto!"

"Mom," Naruto replied as he felt her chakra begin to course through him, "What's going on."

"I'm not sure, but it felt like he was trying to brainwash you or something," his mother replied as her chakra set about removing the chakra that had been trying to put Naruto into a genjutsu.

The blond shook his head before giving Danzou a grin as he said, "I'm not sure what you just tried to pull. But it isn't going to work."

"Tch," Danzou grunted as he continued to release the seal on his right arm and was annoyed that the Jinchuriki seemed to have overpowered the Kotoamatsukami he had attempted to use. Suspecting the Bijuu that the boy contained was responsible, he said sounding somewhat disappointed, "It's regrettable, but I guess I will need to eliminate you then. It should buy the village time to deal with Akatsuki. It will also buy me the time necessary to learn how to control the fox myself."

Naruto was confused as to what the elder meant until he revealed his right arm as the gauntlet like seal the elder had been fiddling with fell away. Naruto looked on in shock as it appeared like another man's face was residing in his shoulder coupled with the Sharingan embedded in his arm. "What the hell have you done to yourself?"

"Simply restored some function to a limb sacrificed to the Leaf," Danzou replied before exhaling several blade-like projectiles at the young man.

Naruto nimbly avoided them, before moving to attack the elder. He spared a moment to make sure Komachi was holding her own, and confident she was, focused squarely on Danzou. The Elder noticed though and as he blocked Naruto's fist said, "Your concern for her is telling. Just how did you manage to turn her against me?"

Naruto attempted to connect with a follow up kick, but that was also blocked by the old warrior. Danzou wrapped his arm around the jinchuriki's leg and was about to bring his elbow down on Naruto's knee to break it when two clones popped into existence. Danzou was forced to let go as the clones began to work together, but he again gained the upper hand by hitting one with an air bullet that pieced through the center of the clone. He then grabbed the second by the face using his right arm and smashed its head into the ground causing it to burst into smoke.

Naruto used the cover of the clones' demise to throw several kunai, but watched as they were battered out of the air from a gust of wind that Danzou exhaled. "Rudimentary tactics like that boy won't get you very far in this world." Naruto smirked even as the elder shot another air bullet which pierced his forehead. As Naruto fell backwards he suddenly burst into smoke as well. "What!" Danzou said surprised as the kunai he had deflected suddenly turned into clones of the blond as well. Surrounded by them due to his scattering the kunai, he couldn't avoid all of them as they attacked as one group. He took several blows before they all kicked him into the air. Having heard of this tactic of the blond's before he thought, "The real one will attack from above." Recovering as best he could in mid-air he spotted Naruto descending towards him but managed to throw a kunai which caught the young man in the throat. He took a sense of satisfaction in the look of surprise that appeared on the Jinchuriki's face before that one also exploded into smoke. "Then where?" Danzou thought before pain erupted in his back as Naruto was tossed at the elder by a clone from among the pack.

Danzou screamed in pain, before disappearing as he activated Izangi. Appearing on the ground again he said, "Now let's try that again," and then ready himself as the clones charged him.

 ******************************** *

Komachi avoided the red wave that Towa's blade made due to the unique nature of his tattoo. Responding with several senbon, she wasn't too surprised that the man managed to avoid them. Having sparred with him countless times she was well versed in what to expect. However, this time she was aware that only one of them would be walking away from the fight.

Komachi wasn't surprised that her partner had yet to speak. Having been conditioned in much the same way she knew that those in Root didn't need to understand why. Despite what she had heard Danzou say she doubted Towa felt anything about her betrayal. The why's and how's were unimportant, only that she had been identified as a traitor mattered. Fighting him, she could understand why Danzou would consider that a strength since Towa was focused solely on her elimination.

Komachi was finding it difficult to say the same especially as it appeared Danzou once more seemed to have gained the upper hand due to his sudden ability to cheat death. Her attention was split when Naruto suffered a nasty gash from another of Danzou's wind blades. Towa took the opportunity to strike pulling his right hand back as he charged. Reaching his fellow Root member he thrust his arm forward as a red drill manifested from the tattoo.

Komachi managed to leap back in time to avoid it but was hit by several shuriken that Towa tossed with his other hand. She didn't cry out in pain less she distracted Naruto in his own struggle. Landing on the ground, she fell to a knee due to one of the weapons being buried in her thigh. She could sense that Towa thought the battle would soon be over, but she refused to give up as she pulled the blade out. Getting to her feet, she held her blade in the ready position in order to meet her former partner's charge.

 ********************************

Naruto had managed to connect with the Rasengan two more times since his fight with Danzou had begun. He was concerned with Komachi own struggle, but found that the slightest inattention would likely cost him his life as the elder was just that good. Putting his faith in his lover's strength he focused solely on Danzou.

He suspected that outside of the first time he had hit with Rasengan where he believed he had genuinely surprised the Elder. His other two successes were either to make him get sloppy by his believing he was getting the better of the elder, or to dishearten him that it appeared that the man was unkillable. In either case, he knew he would be playing into the elder's hands.

Still even with his understanding that much, it wasn't helping Naruto in coming up with a strategy to defeat him. He felt a small amount of doubt that he could beat the elder begin to take hold, but it was banished as he was hugged by a phantom like presence. He then heard his mom's whisper as she asked, "Do you mind if I cut in for a bit, Honey?"

Naruto didn't respond but Kushina felt her son surrender control as her chakra began to surround him. Being careful not to allow too much pass the seal to quickly so as not to harm Naruto, she assumed the stance she favored. She could tell the sudden shift confused Danzou, but she made sure to not make eye contact as Kushina put her years of sparring with Mikoto to use.

Danzou suddenly found himself on the defensive as the jinchuriki's attacks became stronger and more precise. He could understand the new strength as being a result of the Bijuu cloak now covering him which was becoming thicker and darker hiding the blond behind it. He expected it to take the form of a fox but instead found himself facing what appeared to be a woman like figure.

Danzou managed to fire off an air bullet but watched in amazement as it was battered off into a wall. Suspecting he was now facing the Kyuubi, he tried to exert some control over it using the First Hokage's cells and Shisui's Sharingan. From his research he knew he'd experience some of the Bijuu's rage. Yet to his stunned surprise although he experienced anger it was tied to a motherly affection towards the young man the Bijuu's chakra was now protecting. He also felt that there was a fair amount of attraction as well.

To his further amazement the Bijuu easily rebuffed his attempt to control it as it smiled at him. Bits of white and dark chakra appeared from the chakra cloak which collected into a small ball which the Bijuu swallowed. It then inhaled deeply before exhaling a powerful blast of chakra which incinerated the elder. He reappeared unharmed which didn't last long as the Bijuu appeared in front of him and slashed open his throat with its elongated claws. Appearing unharmed in a different location, he saw that he only had three eyes remaining so needed to come up with a way to defeat the Kyuubi in three minutes unless he wished to experience a final death.

 ******************************** *

Komachi watched her partner silently confident that Lady Kushina would let no harm come to her son. She steadied her breathing as she prepared to unleash a jutsu that she had yet to use in anything but training. However, since the training had been with Yuugao, she doubted Towa would be able to counter.

Studying her opponent she waited for the moment he would strike and as he charge her followed suit. However, before reaching him she leapt. As expected he tracked her movements, but found it difficult due to the two after images that appeared. Using the Dance of the Crescent Moon jutsu, Yuugao had taught her. Towa lost track of the two clones she had created in the after image of her jump. They reached the man cutting him across the stomach as Komachi landed behind him.

For the first time since the fight started he spoke asking, "How," before collapsing.

"I out grew my programing," Komachi answered although she doubted Towa had heard it. Turning to aid Naruto, she saw that Kushina appeared to have matters well in hand.

 ******************************** *  
Danzou was smashed into the earth after being sent airborne as the Bijuu appeared above him. It landed at the edge of the crater his body had made staring down at him with its glowing white eyes. The last Sharingan closed and not willing to lose the one implanted in his right eye, Danzou said, "I surrender."

The Bijuu stared at him before the chakra began to dissipate revealing an unharmed Naruto. Danzou managed to get to his knees before saying, "Impressive to think you've managed to tame the Kyuubi to such an extent."

"I didn't tame her," Naruto replied, "We've simply come to an understanding."

"Her?" Danzou said confused, "Ah perhaps that would explain the…"

Naruto's foot lashed out catching the Elder in the face. Danzou was confused by the young man's shouting, "Hey, what are you doing?"

He suspected the Bijuu hadn't wanted him to reveal the attraction it felt towards its host. But seeing his opening shot forward as a kunai appeared from the left sleeve of his shirt. Naruto focused on him as Komachi shouted a warning, but Danzou knew it was too late for the jinchuriki as he shouted, "This is the problem with your and Hiruzen's way of thinking. You're too quick in turning your gaze away from your enemies believing them to be as noble as you."

However, before reaching his target he heard the sound of chirping as a hand pierced his back to appear out his chest. As his life passed before his eyes Danzou heard Kakashi as he said, "That is why there are those who hide in the shadows to protect them. It's a shame you have forgotten this in your lust for Sun that the Hokage represents."

Danzou looked back at Kakashi before weakly replying, "That's because you'll find that even when banishing one enemy from the shadows. More appear to take their place."

Facing Naruto, Danzou considered activating the sealing jutsu to take his enemies with him in death. However, his gaze landed on Komachi as she threw her arms around the young man in a lover's embrace which he returned. Although surprised, he decided to allow the young man the victory so said, "Naruto, this day is yours, but don't believe you've seen the last of Root. We'll be watching for the slightest sign of weakness on your part to assert our place in the sun."

"It doesn't have to be like that," Naruto said sadly. "There's plenty of room for everyone beneath it."

"Naïve boy," Danzou said with a small smile, "I'll give you a gift. Take the Sharingan in my right eye. With it you could even make Sasuke return to the village." Danzou smirked as his life faded since although it was a gift, it could also be considered a cursed one since it would force Sasuke to obey the directive given against his own true desires. He briefly wondered if Naruto would use it or would refuse seeing it as the darkest form of manipulation that it was. "I suppose what he chooses will decide which of us was right. Eh Hiruzen, what do you think?"

 ******************************* **

Kakashi pulled his arm free of Danzou chest as Komachi kissed her lover. She stepped away as she said, "I have to go. Whoever, tipped Danzou off is still out there and will likely come looking for me to learn about what happened."

The Konoha Jounin wasn't surprised when Naruto accepted his lover words at face value. However as she passed him, he placed his hand on her shoulder to say, "Just hold on a moment. We both know you're going off to your death."

Komachi stiffened which Naruto noticed causing his to ask, "What does he mean Komachi?"

The kunoichi refused to speak resulting in Kakashi saying, "Three Root members entered this tunnel. However, only one leaves with both you and I emerging unharmed. Whoever is working with Danzou is going to have a lot of questions and isn't going to be too inclined to just take her at her word."

"You have to let me go," Komachi said facing her lover, "If even by just a single percent it increases our chances to ensure we completely remove Root we must take it. I know it's reckless, but is that not what is at the heart of your disagreement with Ino? It can't just be you that takes all the risks."

Naruto was torn not able to send his lover off knowing what she may face. However, Kakashi spoke up saying, "Well to mitigate some of those risks we just need to find a way to ensure that Root is inclined to believe her. You understand me right, Komachi?"

The Root Anbu did indeed and wasn't surprised her lover was staring at them in confusion. Pulling her blade, she slashed down Kakashi's chest before removing her mask. Naruto dropped to the ground as he caught his teacher as he fell back. The jinchuriki stared up at her in shock as she tossed her mask onto Kakashi. She the spun taking off down the tunnel Danzou had been leading them towards.

"Komachi," he shouted after her into the darkness.

"Let her do this," Kakashi whispered weakly, "It's the best way for her to protect you from the shadows." Naruto nodded but as the pain from his wound was getting worse Kakashi said, "I'm not going to stop you from getting me a doctor."

Luckily for Kakashi since Naruto had picked him up in a none too gentle manner, one of the Konoha squads, after having received some help from the clones Naruto had deployed, stumbled across the entrance to the tunnels that Kakashi had exposed in his search for his student. Therefore, they were able to stabilize the jounin before his student could kill him from the pain he had been feeling.

 ******************************* **

 **The Present:**

Tsunade's recollection ended to find herself at the training ground where the would-be Sannin had performed the bell test. She cursed herself for her weakness as she had chickened out unable to face the man she loved and see his eyes lose the eternal brightness if even for a moment. She considered waiting till morning to have the guest she had found waiting in her home tell Naruto the news that he had delivered.

She suddenly wished she had simply gone to the Den instead of heading to the place that was listed officially as her home but could never truly be it since the man she loved didn't reside there. However, she had wanted to shower before throwing on something sexy as she planned to remind Naruto that although Kakashi had been injured they had still won a great victory.

However, the decision of when Naruto would learn the news that her uninvited guest had delivered was taken out of her hands as he stepped onto the training field behind her. She turned to face him as he asked, "Tsunade, what is it?"

Unable to bottle up her grief any longer she said, "Jiraiya's dead."

The look of shock and pain that appeared on his face made her own grief grow exponentially. But she watched both proud and heartbroken as he tried to push it aside for her sake as he opened his arms to her. She flew into his embrace as he tried to comfort her as she emptied her tears into his chest, but wasn't too surprised when she felt his tears begin to fall on her head.

He held her tightly for several minutes before asking, "How?"

Tsunade answered simply, "Pain," before filling Naruto in on all that Fukasaku had told her of the Toad Sannin's last battle.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Know Pain: Part I** '

 **Picking up from previous chapter:**

"How?" Naruto whispered still in shock unable to believe that his teacher had been taken from the world.

His lover's reply of, "Pain," tore through him since he immediately felt a sense of guilt and responsibility for Jiraiya's death as it had been his idea to inform the Toad Sannin that the supposed leader of Akatsuki had been his student. He looked down at the woman he was hugging to him, who was crying into his chest, and knew she must be feeling the same mixture of emotions as she had wanted to inform him as well. She began to blur as the tears he was trying to suppress for her sake quickly overpowered him. Unable to hold them back any further he let them fall as Tsunade let him know the details of how his teacher had met his end.

 ******************************** *  
 **Jiraiya's last day:**

Jiraiya was sitting on the edge of what had become his side of the bed at the place that he had been using for the past several weeks. He was looking out the bedroom window of the apartment he was staying in as he observed God's Tower which was what the locals called Nagato's base of operations.

He felt the other occupant of the bed begin to stir as she said sultrily, "Mmmmm, come back to bed Master Jiraiya." The Toad Sannin chuckled as he looked over his shoulder at the naked full-bodied woman whose apartment he had been sharing for the past several weeks. She rolled onto her back so that her feet were pointing towards him in order that she could nudge his shoulder with her foot. Jiraiya reached back to grab the foot and began to massage it causing Tezuna to coo appreciatively. She followed his gaze causing her to say, "It looks like it is going to Rain today."

Despite the fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, Jiraiya grunted in the affirmative. Her face grew pained as she pulled her foot away and getting to a kneeling position said, "You're going to confront god today, aren't you?"

The Toad Sannin looked back at the beautiful woman that he had met in one of the male entertainment clubs of the Rain Village when he had infiltrated the village. Allowing himself to recall how he had become the woman's lover he thought back to how although Konan hadn't provide much information on Nagato, since Jiraiya figured that while she supported Naruto, she couldn't just betray her comrade with whom she shared so much suffering. She had however provided the key information that sometimes the rain that so often fell in the country was actually Nagato using a jutsu to locate infiltrators to his base of operation. Therefore, Jiraiya had been able to sneak in undetected in an attempt to learn more information for his inevitable confrontation with his former apprentice.

Yet, he had only been in the village a few hours when he had needed to find a place to lay low as the clouds began to grow darker signaling a downpour. He had quickly chosen the closest Hostess club he had stumbled across. Tezuna had been working there although she had been entertaining someone else when he arrived. He had quickly selected a couple of younger women and proceeded to put on the show of being a customer in search of a good time. However several hours in, the jovial atmosphere had been broken when Tezuna's husband had barged into the club smelling of booze. The husband, whose name was Ryusui, had caused a rather spectacular scene after chasing off the man his wife had been entertaining. He began to get a little too fresh soon thereafter as he began to fondle her breast while acting like a big shot.

Jiraiya had tried to ignore the man since he didn't want to cause a commotion. Granted, he was known to get a little too fresh at times himself, but the way Ryusui carried himself the Sannin could tell this was a rather common occurrence. The Sannin was also one of the people that tended to demand people behave themselves in the clubs. He was of the mind that although it was the various hostesses job to be flirtatious that didn't mean they were whores. He also knew this was something the more upstanding owners of such clubs tended to believe as well. True some of the more free-spirited women would allow themselves to be grouped provided it added to their tips, but it tended to be something that was done subtly less the other customers got the wrong idea.

He had been able to tell that the little old lady that owned the club was of growing annoyed by the genin due to the apologetic look Tezuna had been directing her boss's way. However, everything changed as Tezuna had tried to direct her husband to the exit. Ryusui tried to protest drunkenly at first but when the blond woman had said, "Ryusui, I'll see you at home. I'm working right now," he quickly grew belligerent.

"What, my money's not good enough for you," the Ame shinobi said bellicosely. "You'd rather whore yourself out to some strangers then the man that puts food on your table."

"What money would that be?" Tezuna replied bitterly, "I'm working a double today because you lost our rent gambling. Yet you still somehow have money left over to show up here drunk."

"Why you little bitch," Ryusui said, "I'll have you know that I made a big score today delivering another corpse to God's Tower. I was planning to buy you something nice with it."

"I'd just rather we have the rent money so we'd have a place to stay at the end of the month," Tezuna said. "Now please leave before you get me fired and we lose our only real source of income."

Ryusui snapped backhanding his wife and sending her to the floor. Towering over her as she held a hand to her bruised cheek he shouted, "There you go again. You just can't help bringing up how you make more money than me because I'm a genin. I'll have you know I take plenty of dangerous missions."

Tezuna looked up at her husband with her eyes growing watery yet still shown with defiance as she countered, "You're a glorified grave robber. The closest you come to danger is when you arrive at a battlefield and need to chase off the other scavengers."

The Rain genin looked like he was about to strike the prone woman again, but before he could Jiraiya grabbed him by the back of the neck. Lifting the man into the air with one hand he said, "Let's you and I have a talk about proper club etiquette shall we."

He tossed the man towards a swinging door that led to the back before following after him. By the time he entered the room the genin had gotten back to his feet and pulled a kunai. "Mind your own business old man," Ryusui said before trying to stab the Sannin.

Jiraiya easily pivoted out of the way of the amateurish genin's attack before striking him with a backhand in a similar manner as he had his wife. Ryusui hit the ground hard as his kunai skittered away from him. The genin looked about for it and quickly scrambled over the floor towards it when he spotted it lying against a trash can in the back room. Just as he was about to reach it, Jiraiya brought his foot down on the man's hand. He heard a satisfying crunch as he ground his geta into the genin's broken hand.

"Ahh, fuck! Get off you bastard," Ryusui shouted able to feel his broken bones grinding against each other.

Jiraiya crouched down to his haunches making sure to keep the pressure on the broken hand. Staring down at the genin, he said angrily, "There's nothing I hate more than when a man beats up on his woman to make himself feel like he's less of a loser." He bit his thumb and then summoned a small green toad. Before Ryusui could say anything the toad's tongue shot out and pulled the genin in. The toad's mouth grew unnaturally wide as it swallowed the genin whole. It looked back at Jiraiya likely expecting him to order it to Konoha to deliver the man for questioning. However, the Sannin shook his head no since he didn't want anyone to know he was in Ame, especially those that might be able to guess what his intentions were. The toad nodded its head in understanding before disappearing.

Jiraiya had then headed back to the front of the club while processing just why Nagato was collecting corpses. Despite not liking the implications when he reached the front he returned to acting in his laid back manner after telling everyone he had chased the genin off. To return the bar to its lively atmosphere he had ordered a round of drinks for everyone, before returning to the two hostesses he had selected, who gushed over how manly he had appeared. Brushing off their compliments, he went back to subtly pumping them for whatever information they had gleamed from their other customers.

He noticed Tezuna watching him for a moment, but then a new customer selected her so she smiled cheerfully as she greeted the man. Several hours later the rain looked like it was going to end. Tezuna having quickly drained several customers of their cash approached his booth and asked the two girls entertaining the Sannin if they would mind if she took over. The two girls sensing the slightly older woman's desire to speak with the man that had defended her as well as finding it difficult to keep up with the energetic Jiraiya quickly agreed.

Tezuna sat down next to him and poured him a drink from the bottle she had brought over. Jiraiya took a sip and was surprised that it was some of the top brand sake the club offered. Although more than capable of affording the good stuff, Jiraiya tended to stick to the cheaper less potent brands in order to keep up the appearance of being a carefree individual without getting completely hammered. "Thanks," the Toad Sage said, "It's a little pricey for me though."

Tezuna smiled gently as she replied, "It's on the house. Thank you for stepping in earlier. When Ryusui gets like that he can be rather…"

Jiraiya noticed the woman's hands begin to tremble as she trailed off, so imagined that Tezuna had found herself in a similar situation before without someone there to help her. He wanted to tell the woman she need not worry about it happening again. But felt doing so may compromise his mission. "I'm sure he'll recognize the error of his ways after he has a chance to calm down. Thanks for the drink, but I should probably get going."

Jiraiya stood preparing to leave as the rain had stopped coming down. However, he only took a single step before Tezuna said, "Do you have a place to stay?" Jiraiya turned to look over his shoulder feeling slightly on edge as he wondered if the woman was an enemy kunoichi. He had been around long enough to know that kunoichi were just as aware of how men tended to be loose lipped when surrounded by booze and women as he was. Nor would he have put it past a kunoichi to have arranged for the little drama that had happened in order to ferret out a potential infiltrator in their midst. However, his practiced eye at spotting such threats made him confident Tezuna wasn't one since she had a certain softness In her arms and legs that a professional kunoichi would lack due to many long hours of training. The woman though did prove she had the knack for being able to read a situation that most women in her particular line of work had as she said, sensing Jiraiya's sudden defensiveness, "The reason I ask is that all the rental establishments in the village report new arrivals to God's Tower. I just have the feeling you were hoping to keep a low profile."

"Thanks for the warning," Jiraiya replied turning away to leave, "I do admit to feeling a certain amount of unease that someone would feel the need to report on the arrival of a simple traveler like myself just for renting a room for the night. Have a pleasant night."

"I'd be willing to offer you a place to stay," Tezuna said causing the Sannin to stop again. She looked off to the side as Jiraiya looked back at her again to hide a slight coloring of her cheeks as she continued, "It often takes several days for my husband to calm down. I can imagine how much angrier he'll be considering how you manhandled him earlier. Would you perhaps be willing to escort me home for a place to lay your head?"

Jiraiya remained wary, but not sensing that he was walking into a trap answered, "How can a man refuse such an offer?"

Tezuna had beamed brightly at him before heading to the back to collect her things. Jiraiya had then escorted her to the lower levels of the Rain Village where her apartment resided. Nothing had happened between them on that first night as Jiraiya had slept on a pull out sofa. But upon waking he had decided to thank his host by making her breakfast, which he had delivered to her in bed. The blond had been quite pleased by the gesture even commenting that it was the first time a man had ever done so. Jiraiya had also admitted that it was the first time he had done such a thing himself.

Although he had bedded his fair share of women, he had never much needed to be concerned about the more emotional aspects of sex. Considering that his encounters tended to be one-night stands or just a simple business transaction with the women that worked the various brothels he frequented, there had never much been a reason to stick around afterwards. Truth be told, he had likely spent more time in the morning with Tezuna, a woman he hadn't been with sexually, then all of the women he had slept with combined.

Nothing had happened between them for the several days that followed either, although she had shown him around the village whenever it didn't rain or she wasn't at work. Having never truly been in a committed relationship he had still sensed something developing between them. Jiraiya began to attribute it to the fact that Tsunade having once more settled her heart on a man had in a sense freed him to pursue something himself. Although he had told Naruko that he had come to believe that Tsunade would never love him as he did her. There had been a hope that she would. That hope had in a way turned into a chain that had bound Jiraiya to the Hokage in a way he was only just beginning to understand. But now that she was in love with Naruto, he understood that a part of him had always remained unattached so that incase she did ever turn her affections to him. He wouldn't be bound to someone else at the time and possibly miss his chance.

To his surprise though, his attraction to Tezuna didn't really stem from her resemblance to his fellow Sannin. In fact, he attributed it to how different the two women were. Although Tsunade could be warm and sensual, there had to date only been two men to ever see her that way. To just about everyone else she tended to be gruff, domineering, and pigheaded. Tezuna on the other hand was quite inviting and kind to everyone which is why she seemed to be a motherly figure to the younger women that she worked with at the club. It also tended to be why she was the most popular hostess despite approaching an age where most women tended to begin losing customers to the younger and newer girls. It had been during a dinner the two had enjoyed together that he learned Tezuna had never planned to still be working as a hostess at this point in her life. Instead, she had planned to purchase a club of her own, but she had needed to support her husband who had blown through their savings.

That dinner had reminded him that technically she was still a married woman, even though she would likely never see her husband again once Jiraiya sent the man to Ibiki. Fearing he was getting in too deep and would lose his edge before his confrontation with Nagato, he decided to end things as only he could. Therefore later on the next night after she had returned how from her job he had planned to peek at her in order that she would get upset and kick him out. In hindsight he supposed that he should have realized he was playing into her hands, when from his position on the couch where he had been sleeping he noticed a slight crack in the bathroom door. Figuring that moment was as good as any he crept to the door and prepared to get an eyeful before the fireworks.

He felt his desire for the woman increase as she stood in front of her mirror after washing her face of the make-up she wore. He nearly turned away when she reached up to undo the knot holding the straps that covered her breasts in the cow outfit she favored up. Yet, after undoing the knot she held her arms in position as she demonstrated that although she wasn't a kunoichi, she possessed the qualities that would have made her an excellent one by saying, "It's rather rude to peek on the woman whose couch you've been using." However despite her words, she turned the door and let the straps to her outfit fall uncovering her large mounds to his roving eyes. Before drinking in her half naked form, Jiraiya noticed that she had angled one of her mirrors so that she could discreetly watch the cracked door. He didn't process the thought much further than that as he began to record every detail to memory. He vaguely noticed that the woman was coming closer but didn't react until the door slid fully open.

The sudden movement caused the Legendary Jiraiya to fall back onto his ass like a startled genin. Getting back to his feet he said, "Look Tezuna…I can explain."

However the hostess closed with Jiraiya and pressed her chest into the Sannin's as she brought her face within inches of his. Her eyes were half closed as she whispered, "There's nothing to explain. I feel it to." She then pressed her lips to his and as she kissed the stunned man, brought one of his hands up to place it against her breast. Jiraiya paused only a moment longer before he began to fondle the tit and became an active participant of the kiss.

Jiraiya let himself go as he took the woman in every way he knew how as she reciprocated in kind. By morning both of them laid spent on the sofa-couch although they had moved from room to room during their hours of lovemaking and wild sex. She had been lying next to him with her head on his shoulder when she finally asked, "Ryusui is never coming back is he."

The Toad Sage had a difficult time reading her emotional state due to the unemotional tone she had used. However, instead of taking it as a challenge he believed it to simply be her stating a fact. Still he couldn't help sounding slightly defensive as he answered her, "I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking. But I doubt he'll be coming back to Rain anytime soon."

Despite all that they had shared he was a little surprised when she said, "Good, maybe then I can move on with my life and follow my own dreams." She followed up her statement by straddling the Sannin and after once more burying his love muscle inside her began to please the man that she felt had finally set her free.

 ******************************** *

Jiraiya ended his recollection of the events that had led him to Tezuna's bed and wasn't surprised by her being aware of his purpose in her village, after all he choose to visit clubs like the one she worked at not only because of the company. But because the women were far more observant then most gave them credit for. The women needed to be in order ensure, that the old adage that fools and their money were soon departed remained true. The Hostesses needed to know just what it was that their various customers were looking for so that they could pour on the charm. Most of their customers often tended to forget their presence as they would quite often let interesting bits of information slip in front of the Hostesses. For Jiraiya coming to such places was a way for him to truly mix business with pleasure.

Respecting the woman too much to lie to her about his plans he said, "I am."

The woman quickly threw herself against his back as she said, "Please don't. If I mean anything to you, you won't confront Lord Pain."

For a moment Jiraiya considered giving into the request. However, unable to abandon what he felt was his duty as both a shinobi of Konoha and the teacher of the man that now considered himself a god, he turned to face his lover and said, "I…I can't honor that request." It pained him as tears began to form in the blonde's eyes but he explained his reasoning, "It isn't just my duties to my home that make it impossible for me to do as you ask. It's also because you do mean so much to me." His lover was about to protest as she looked away, but he cupped her chin to force her eyes to meet his as he continued, "Naga…Pain is meddling in something he can't control and eventually he's going to attract the full attention of all the Shinobi world. If that happens then Rain is going to be reduced to ash no matter how powerful he's become."

"But why does it have to be you?"

It was Jiraiya's turn to look away as he stared at the tower that Pain was said to reside in. Finally after a handful of heartbeats he answered, "Because it's my duty as his sensei. I'm the one that may have sent the events for this potential disaster into motion. As his teacher it's my duty to either get him to see reason or to stop him."

The woman nodded even as she began to weep silently. Jiraiya stood and began to get dressed. Once he was fully clothed he said, "Tezuna, I want you to gather your things and leave this place. I can get you out undetected and should the worse befall me…I want you to be safe. If I fail, they'll eventually find out where I've been staying."

Tezuna nodded as she began to get dressed, seeing that she couldn't talk the man that she had grown to love out of his self-appointed duty she said, "You should be aware that Lady Angel paid the club where I worked a visit. She said she was concerned about Ryusui's disappearance. I admitted that he had been run off by a stranger, but I hadn't seen either of them since. I was backed up by everyone so she appeared to have believed me."

Jiraiya wanted to question why she hadn't said anything before now, but believed he knew the answer. She had been afraid it would hasten the day when he would confront Pain. Letting the matter drop, he said, "Thank you for covering for me. Please get your things quickly; I'll get you out of the village before I confront Pain. The toad I summon will take you wherever you wish to go even to Konoha. I'll find you once my business with Pain is concluded."

Tezuna nodded as she began to get dressed and followed Jiraiya's request. Looking out the window with renewed interest he thought, "No, Konan wouldn't simply accept any such statement without thoroughly investigating it. So, I've been under your observation this entire time." Smirking proudly he mentally added, "You've grown quite skilled for me to have detected no sign of your presence. Something tells me though that she isn't going to just stand aside." He was pulled from his thoughts as Tezuna returned with a handful of possessions stuffed into a sack. "Alright let's go."

They moved quickly to the lowest parts of the village in silence. Reaching the water edge he summoned the same toad that he had stored Ryusui in. Turning to his lover the Toad Sage said, "Tezuna, these last few weeks have meant the world to me. I thank you for taking me into your home and I hope heart. I'll find you once I've defeated Pain."

Tezuna closed with Jiraiya and kissed him deeply pouring all of the feelings that she had for him into the display of affection. When it ended she stepped back and looked like she wanted to tell him something but in the end decided on saying, "I'll be waiting."

Jiraiya nodded, before adding, "You should know I've also stored your husband in that toad. After it drops you off it'll be taking him to Konoha where he'll be interrogated. If you have anything you want to say to him, now would be the time. He'll be restrained so tell him whatever it is you're feeling." He then nodded to the toad that inhaled deeply pulling the woman into its mouth and the other dimension that resided inside of it.

Jiraiya watched it then jump into the water. He looked up to see the clouds growing darker and said, "Thanks for allowing me to say my goodbyes." He didn't need to turn around to know that Konan was standing behind him. When the woman didn't respond, he said, "Still the strong silent type it seems. I don't suppose I can convince you to let me proceed."

"I'm sorry Sensei. But I can't let you confront Nagato," Konan replied as she attacked by throwing several shuriken of paper. Jiraiya didn't dodge as his hair expanded and wrapped around him. The paper shuriken hit the mass of hair burying themselves inside of it. Once imbedded seals located on the paper began to release a cloud of smoke.

Konan watched as the hair returned to normal to reveal a sleeping Jiraiya. She approached cautiously, and immediately went on guard as he burst into smoke to reveal a large doll. She spun just as Jiraiya was reaching her and burst into paper as he tried to grab her around the throat. Jiraiya leapt back as quite a few of the sheets of paper folded themselves into shuriken which launched themselves at the toad sage driving him towards the water.

The sheets that remained began to gather together revealing Konan who remained in midair due to the large paper wings that spread from her back. Holding her hand above her head a large paper spear appeared which she threw forcing Jiraiya to retreat towards the water's edge. She followed the attack up with a large origami windmill shuriken but was forced to dodge in turn when it was incinerated by a large fireball that erupted from Jiraiya's mouth. The two combatants prepared to attack each other once more unaware that they were being observed.

 ******************************** *

The Animal Path that Nagato had been using since Kakashi had damaged the other when he and Konan had collected the host of the six-tails watched on as his blue-haired companion struggled against the man that had taught them the art of being shinobi. Despite having come to rely on the masked man watching the fight as well more and more as his faith in his friend had turned into doubt, he felt a measure of annoyance as Tobi said, "My, she is certainly pulling out all the stops against Jiraiya. To think the spy she had mentioned was him."

Nagato, from the top floor of his tower, forced the animated corpse to turn towards Tobi as it said, "If she is to have any success against the likes of him, she cannot hold anything back."

"I see," Tobi said thoughtfully although he also sounded amused. "Then wouldn't it be prudent for us to go to her aid."

"That would imply that you are admitting to being wrong about her allegiance no longer being to Akatsuki," Nagato replied turning from the fight.

"My you've certainly become coldblooded Nagato," Tobi said watching the fight with a greater interest than before, "Leaving her to fight a monster like Jiraiya is a bit much don't you think. If they aren't in league with one another and she loses then we may find out that she wasn't a spy. But I doubt she'll survive the experience."

"The opposite also rings true," the female body that was the current Animal Path replied.

"I doubt she'll be able to defeat Jiraiya," Tobi said skeptically.

"That wasn't what I meant," Nagato said through the Animal Path before leaping away.

"Interesting," Tobi said turning to watch the fight, pleased to see that Nagato was moving deeper into the darkness due to his manipulating him against Konan. Smirking behind his mask he said to himself, "Now if only Sasuke turns out half as well."

 ******************************** *

Konan was finding it difficult to think let alone breathe due to just how skilled Jiraiya was. Although he had landed several blows to her, she had yet to even land one on him. However, before she could berate herself for her lack of progress against the Sannin, she was forced to roll out of the way as his hair took on the form of a Lion's Mouth and smashed into the wall where she had just been standing. Quickly rolling to a crouch she threw two sheets of paper that folded themselves into origami cranes that flew towards her sensei. His hair retracted just as they reached him and exploded.

Konan tried to remain calm and impassive since that would be what Nagato would expect. Although she had told him that it appeared a spy had snuck into the village, she had downplayed it so that he would let her handle the matter alone. Still despite her secretly being pleased at his having yet to show up, a part of her was wondering what was keeping him. By now she figured word must have reached him that whoever the spy was, he was giving Konan a hard fight. Although if Nagato did show, she would be forced to abandon her strategy of forcing the Toad Sage out of the village, since she knew once her teacher and friend came face to face she would have to pick a side.

Despite having tried to remain vigilant as she searched the dust cloud for any sign that Jiraiya hadn't been caught in the explosion. Her inattention ended up costing her as she was hit by a volume of oil that erupted from the cloud. Unable to turn to her paper form she groaned in pain as Jiraiya appeared from the dust and smoke to hit her in the stomach with his fingertips. She felt her chakra get sealed away as she smashed against a wall. Sliding down it, she felt her consciousness begin to fade away as her teacher began to turn away from her. Unable to speak or fight the seal that was compelling her to close her eyes and sleep she thought, "Please turn back Sensei. Even you would be unable to best Nagato."

 ******************************** *

Jiraiya continued to walk away confident the seal he placed on Konan would keep her out of his hair until his business with Nagato was settled. The sky opened up as it began to rain heavily, so not knowing whether it was just the typical weather of Ame or Pain searching for him, Jiraiya began to run towards God's Tower. Reaching the base of the tower, he was surprised to have done so unmolested, but upon leaping the fence that surrounded the property found himself surrounded by Rain shinobi.

"I'm sorry, should I have made an appointment?" Jiraiya quipped before tearing into the ranks of shinobi that tried to bar his path.

Easily crushing the meager resistance, he entered the tower but was surprised to find no one waiting for him in the lobby. Looking around, he couldn't sense any hidden ambushes so took a deep breath before unleashing another gush of oil from his mouth. Spraying down the walls and floors, until everything was coated he began to move towards the elevator. Pressing the button, he waited for the doors to open by preparing his trump card. Pulling a sheet of paper with a storage seal that read, "fire," on it, he pressed it to the ground and activated the chakra identification seal that resided on the back and would keep it in place.

Although the storage seal was not the same type as the one he had used on Konan. It did share one similarity in that it would remain active until he released it, or his heart stopped beating. Steeling himself for battle, he prepared to meet his student and was called to his destiny by the ding that signaled the arrival of the elevator. Stepping into it, he pressed the button for the top floor.

When the doors opened again he would admit to feeling a little disappointed due to the lack of a welcoming committee. Stepping into the room, his disappointment gave way to a feeling of unease as it appeared as if recently several pieces of equipment had been removed. He crouched down to examine an electrical connection and wondered what had been hooked up to it. Figuring he wouldn't be gaining any insight from staring at a few wires he began to move deeper into the building. He inspected several rooms he passed but found them just as empty.

Stepping into a wide hall that ended in a pair of double doors, Jiraiya suspected that he was coming up to the room that Hanzo had used when greeting his visitors back when he ran Rain. Upon stepping in front of the doors, he reached out to open them when he heard a voice say on the other side, "Almighty Push."

Jiraiya was propelled backwards along with the doors that were blown off their hinges. The Sannin was able to recover so that he landed on his feet, but upon looking at the man that was standing in the doorway felt his blood run cold. "How…"

"Hello sensei."

Jiraiya couldn't believe his eyes, as standing before him was Hanzo of the Salamander. Although, the old Ame ruler was wearing his rebreather mask, Jiraiya could see what appeared to be black piercings in his nose and cheeks. Another change besides the obvious one of him having the Rinnegan was that he had orange hair. The man was also dressed in the black and red cloak of Akatsuki.

Jiraiya's confusion grew as Hanzo was joined by several other men in cloaks all of whom also possessed the Rinnegan. Jiraiya had no idea who the other men were although he did find one of them to be familiar. The one that he found was familiar also matched the description of the man Kakashi had fought when he, Guy, and Yamato had fought Pain during their mission to prevent the Tsuchigumo clan's kinjutsu from falling into the wrong hands.

From what Jiraiya recalled of the events of that encounter the man he recognized was capable of summoning. He also remembered that the Pain that had matched Yahiko's description was capable of manipulating attractive and repulsive forces. Jiraiya guessed that however it was that Nagato was manipulating Hanzo, he was now the one able to use those abilities.

Studying the other four he said, "Kakashi said one of them tends to keep back out of the conflict. One will almost be like some sort of human puppet. Of the ones that remain Kakashi said that he only knew of one possessing the ability to absorb chakra. With two opponents that have abilities I know nothing about I'm not going to be able to mess around here."

Jiraiya began to formulate a plan of attack, but then suddenly the various men that claimed to be Pain disappeared into smoke as the Animal Path slammed its hands to the ground. From the smoke a large rhino that had the same piercings as the others as well as the Rinnegan emerged as it charged down the hall towards Jiraiya.

The toad sage deciding it would be best to simply go all out decided to fight fire with fire as he also performed the summoning jutsu. The summoned Rhino without hesitation charged into the cloud of smoke, but came to an almost complete stop. It struggled to move forward as the man controlling it wondered what Jiraiya had summoned to arrest its movement. From the cloud of smoke he heard a decidedly female voice say, "Honestly Jiraiya. A little warning would have been appreciated."

"I apologize," Jiraiya said respectfully as the smoke began to clear revealing the two toads sitting on his shoulders and his transformed features due to his entering his Sage mode. Staring into the Rinnegan of the beast that he was gripping around the horn, he added, "But I'm going to need your help if I'm going to have any chance of beating this opponent."

Shima sighed able to sense Jiraiya's concern directed towards the opponent he was facing. Forgetting her annoyance that had been due to Fukasaku and her just sitting down to dinner she said, "Well what's done is done. What can you tell me about the opponent we are facing?"

"It appears that at the very least he seems to be in possession of the Rinnegan," her husband said before Jiraiya could speak.

Shima was about to tell her husband not to be ridiculous, but then noticed the eyes of the summons that Jiraiya was holding in place. Taken aback she said, "I…I had come to believe that such a dojutsu was only a legend."

"You wouldn't be the first," Jiraiya said before grunting and tossing the Rhino the rest of the way down the hall where it smashed through a wall. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that outside of some basic abilities that each of the Dojutsu wielders have, I'm about as in the dark as you are. I've been here for several weeks but was only able to hear some scraps of information."

"Wielders," Fukasaku said sounding concerned, "As in more than one. How can a Legendary Dojutsu that hasn't been around for several millennia suddenly be in the possession of several people at once?"

"I'm not convinced it is," Jiraiya said, "I once had a student that possessed the Rinnegan. He suddenly activated it when I was training him and two other orphans during the Second Shinobi War. I believe he's somehow manipulating the others from behind the scenes."

"You're quite well informed Sensei," The current Deva path said stepping into the hall from behind Jiraiya. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised since you've been making a nuisance of yourself these past several months. Perhaps you'll be so kind as to inform me just who it is you've been working with?"

"You're rather full of yourself Nagato," Jiraiya replied, "assuming I needed an accomplice to find out at least some of your secrets. After all, you're the one that let Kakashi and the others you faced get away. He was able to provide accurate descriptions of the men that attacked him. One struck me as being Yahiko and considering that he appeared to have the Rinnegan, I didn't believe it was mere happenstance. I couldn't be sure whether it was him or you behind Akatsuki until just now. You were there when I faced down Hanzo; you should recognize that he would never willingly serve another. No, not if he had any say in the matter that was."

"Ah, I do remember that was the name of this body. Now however he serves as an instrument of your demise."

The Deva path raised his arm and Jiraiya felt himself being pulled towards the Path of Pain. However, he had prepared for such an attack by gripping the floor with chakra. He suddenly sensed an attack from behind and realized that the Deva path wasn't targeting him. Turning just in time, he avoided a blade that emerged from the arm of the current Asura path before retaliating with a blow that smashed the body into and through a wall. Jiraiya cut the chakra to his feet allowing himself to be pulled towards the Deva path. The animated body of Hanzo ended the jutsu causing Jiraiya to drop to all fours as the two great Toad Sages on his shoulders opened their mouths. Doing likewise he expelled a massive quantity of oil as Fukasaku used his wind technique to carry it towards the Deva path. Shima then exhaled a stream of flame that ignited the oil. The massive combination fire jutsu flew towards the Deva path but another body dashed in front. Holding his hands in front of him, The Preta Path, absorbed the energy of the jutsu causing it to disappear. Nagato then channeled the chakra to the Deva path as the Preta moved out of the way. "Disappear sensei," he said using Hanzo's voice before releasing a powerful push that destroyed the hall as it approached Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage avoided the jutsu before it reached him by smashing through a wall and leaping as far as his legs would take him. He looked back in time to see the jutsu wash over the area he had just been standing as the hall collapsed. Not liking his chances should he fight in such a confined area he continued forward hoping to find a more open area in which to confront Nagato.

He continued smashing through the walls as he searched for a more open area in which to confront the bodies that Jiraiya believed Nagato was controlling somehow. Although able to use a rudimentary form of Sage Jutsu due to his bonding with the two Sages perched on his shoulders. He didn't possess several of the abilities he knew a true Sage would. One of them being the ability to sense chakra as it was all he could do to perfectly balance his Sage Chakra while in a fight even while connected to the two Sages. But luckily for him, he didn't need to since they could. Shima from her perch on his right shoulder said, "Jiraiya, go one more room up and then start heading right."

"Why?" The Sannin questioned, "Right now I need to find a more open place in which to fight."

Shima shook her head as she said, "No, you need to find the man manipulating these, well…I'm not sure how best to describe them…watch out!"

Jiraiya didn't need to ask what Shima was warning him about as before he reached the next wall a body exploded through it. It was small and spindly. Jiraiya quickly recognized the Asura Path he had sent flying earlier as it landed on all fours and made clicking sounds like a puppet. It looked up at him revealing the Rinnegan it sported and upon laying eyes of him said, "Ah, there you are."

"They're all converging on us," Fukasaku said feeling the other paths moving to their location.

"No," Shima corrected, "Not all of them. There are two chakra signatures that are still in the throne room. One of them possesses an incredible amount of chakra and it is also the same as the one which is manipulating these Paths. The other one is… well to be honest it feels…dark."

"I see," Jiraiya said understanding where Shima had wanted him to go. "The one controlling these bodies must be Nagato." Jiraiya leaped away as suddenly the Spindly Asura Path's cloak tore from its back as a pair of senbon launchers appeared. The weapons sported several tubes mounted in a circular formation and were attached to a square block to which a feeding mechanism was connected that ran into the Spindly Asura's path back. The tubes began to spin causing a loud whirring noise to fill the air which changed in pitch as the senbon began to shoot out of them.

Jiraiya cursed as the launchers filled the air with an unfathomable amount of senbon as he was forced to run not trusting even his Sage Mode Needle Jizo to stand up against the barrage. The Spindly Asura continued skittering about on all fours as it tried to bring its back mounted weaponry in line with the Sage. Jiraiya hit another wall to smash into the next room. Yet instead of following, the Asura path simply began moving back and forth as it destroyed the rest of the wall and covered the entirety of the next room with senbon.

When its weapons ran dry, it began to walk on all fours into the next room as it searched for some sign of the Sannin. Upon entering the room it immediately spotted the series of holes that indicated that Jiraiya had escaped. It quickly followed the trail of destruction, but upon entering the following room Nagato realized his mistake as he heard, "Now it's my turn."

The Asura looked up just in time to see Jiraiya sticking to the ceiling on all fours his hair looking wild and overgrown. From it flew thousands of hairs that hardened into needles which coated the room. They tore the Spindly Asura Path to ribbons before it could react due to it being what Jiraiya considered his fastest attack.

The Sage dropped to the ground to stare down at the destroyed body. Unlike with the Animal Path or Hanzo, Jiraiya didn't have the same sense of familiarity he did with them. With a moment to breathe Jiraiya said, "I think it would be prudent of me to handle these Paths before moving to face Nagato."

"I would normally say that is a prudent thing to do," Shima replied sounding worried, "but that may not be the best plan of action in this case."

"Why not," Fukasaku said well aware of his wife's strategic way of thinking.

"Well for one, I believe this Nagato must be limited in his movement for some reason. Why else rely on these animated bodies?"

"Well it does present him with several advantages," Fukasaku replied as Jiraiya began to move once more less the other Paths find him.

Deciding to follow Shima's directions he began heading to the Throne room while asking, "I would tend to agree with your husband. It allows him to attack without exposing himself."

"There is that," Shima conceded, "But to me it would present far more disadvantages then gains. For one, it seems that he can only channel one of these abilities through a particular path at a time. Imagine how much more powerful he would be if he could use all of them himself. Also, to use these bodies as he is would require a certain amount of preparation. I'm guessing that is what those piercings are for. I've heard of certain materials which could be used to transmit and receive chakra."

Jiraiya hit another wall and after passing through it said, "That doesn't explain why we shouldn't deal with these animated bodies first though."

"Sure it does," Shima countered, "All we would be doing is wasting chakra on pieces of an organism instead of concentrating our energies on defeating the entirety of it." She looked around the room and spotting several exposed electrical connection continued, "Plus, I have the feeling that you've encountered Pain before."

"Not me personally," Jiraiya answered, "But several Leaf Jounin did. From that report I was able to gleam that these Paths seemed able to communicate what they see to each other. One of the Paths even matched the description of one of my old students."

"What about the one we are facing here? Are they the same that those Jounin faced?" Fukasaku asked beginning to understand what his wife was driving to.

Jiraiya frowned as he answered, "Yes and no. The one that summoned the Rhino appears to be one of the ones they fought. But there was no mention of the Hanzo one and he seems to share the same ability as the one that resembled Yahiko."

Shima stroked her chin, before saying, "Which means that although he may be limited to manipulating six. That doesn't mean that is all he has on hand. I imagine when not at use he must store them somehow. I believe that is what all these disconnected wires may have been used for. Therefore, he could have a considerable number of bodies prepared and ready to step in for when one is defeated."

Jiraiya didn't like the thought of that, but replied, "Then where are they? He probably didn't know I was here until just before my battle with Konan. He couldn't have hidden all his stored bodies away."

Shima shrugged before saying, "Who can say? He may have been busy preparing for some operation. If he's immobile like I believe then it is likely he would need time to transport himself and the inactive bodies to a new location. He was probably in the midst of doing so for a while." Shima looked ahead and then said, "But you can ask him yourself, he just ahead."

Jiraiya prepared himself and forming a Rasengan slammed it into the wall. When he appeared on the other side he found four of the six Paths waiting for him in a large high ceiling room. The Toad Sages also noticed six metal cylinders that looked as if they were used to store the Paths when not in use. Finally their attention shifted to the top of a set of steps where an emancipated Nagato stared down at them from the mechanical walker he used. Giving his sensei an unemotional welcome, he said, "Hello Jiraiya-sensei."

Taken aback by his former student's condition he said, "Nagato, w-what happened to you?"

It was the Hanzo Deva path that answered as it said, "There's no need to waste time explaining to the dead."

He began to raise his hand, but Fukasaku opened his mouth and shot his tongue out. It wrapped around the Deva Path's arm and he pulled it off its feet as he retracted it. But he was forced to let go when the Animal Path summoned a large centipede that tried to intercept the tongue and bite it in half. The giant bug dispelled itself before it could be attacked in turn by Jiraiya's pony tail which sharpened into a spike to impale it as it was able to see the attack coming via the various Rinnegan spread throughout the room.

Jiraiya while his hair was moving towards the insect also tried to attack the Hanzo Deva path directly with Taijutsu as it was still airborne. However, just before the sage reached it the Deva Path orientated itself to face Jiraiya. It brought both its hands in line with the Sage as it unleashed a powerful repelling force. Jiraiya smashed into a wall before hitting the ground. Getting up to a crouched position, he saw the Animal Path summon a giant Ox that much like the other summons thus far had the same black piercings and the Rinnegan.

"Give it up, Jiraiya-sensei," Nagato said from the platform on which his walker stood, "You're no match for a god."

Jiraiya stood straight just before the summons reached him and bringing both of his hands above his head said, "Sorry Nagato. I've had too many stubborn students to ever just give up. There's still time for you to turn away from this dark path you've chosen for yourself." He then brought his fists down on the Ox's head smashing it through the floor. The Ox smashed through all the floor's until it hit the bottom one.

"Impressive, but futile Jiraiya-sensei." Nagato said dispassionately. "You cannot defeat me with mere words. I've walked a path filled with too much pain to allow weak promises of a better tomorrow to dissuade me from it. Pain is the one thing that all people understand and when they have all experienced a similar amount, only then will they attempt to understand one another."

Jiraiya had feared something similar would be necessary before his hope that the hate that engulfed shinobi could be lessened, but confident in Naruto replied sadly, "It pains me to see the student that once inspired me to believe a better world could be achieved has turned his back on that dream."

"Fortunately Jiraiya-sensei, you won't have to live with that pain for long."

Jiraiya charged forward as the Four Paths present charged him at once. Jiraiya brought a knee up into the one that had absorbed his Fire Jutsu earlier stomach. He spotted the Hanzo path preparing to hit him with another Shinra Tensei. Grabbing the Preta Path, he tossed it at the Deva forcing the Path to abandon its current action or to hit the Preta with the jutsu. Jiraiya was forced back on the defensive as the Animal Path summoned a Giant Panda that would have driven the sage through the floor like a stake had he not leapt away.

"Dammit," Jiraiya said as the summoned bear disappeared, "I can't find a blind spot to attack Nagato directly."

Shima nodded as she said, "His skill at manipulating these Paths is impressive. But we should be able to trap them all at once if we use that jutsu."

Fukasaku caught on immediately as he said, "Jiraiya-boy, you'll need to buy us some time to prepare."

"Whatever, you two have planned, you better do it quickly. I'm not sure how much time I can give you." Jiraiya leaped to the wall just as the Deva Path unleashed another Shinra Tensei. Responding in kind, he fired his hair out like senbon again hoping to pepper Nagato with them. However, the Animal Path leapt to his defense and summoned the Panda again which took the attack in Nagato's place. Jiraiya leapt away just as Shinra Tensei smashed into where he had been.

He landed on the ground in front of the Human path and swiped it off of its feet. He then smashed his fist into its stomach as he drove the Path into the floor. He became aware of the two sages singing and almost immediately all of the paths came to a stop. Recognizing that they had been placed in a genjutsu by the toads' singing he made straight for Nagato in order to end his student. However, just before reaching Akatsuki's supposed leader a man in a mask fell between them dropping from the shadow. Jiraiya recognizing the true master behind Akatsuki due to the intelligence given to Naruto by Konan didn't hesitate in forming a Rasengan. He tried to plunge the spiraling ball of chakra into Tobi's chest, but the man simply reached up to place his hand on Nagato's walker and turned them both intangible as the Sage passed through them.

"To think a man that calls himself a god would allow himself to be caught in a genjutsu. It's almost shameful," Tobi said as he ended his jutsu. Staring into the Rinnegan eye of the Deva Path with his Sharingan, he said, "Time to wake up."

Nagato suddenly shot back in his walker as if he had been submerged in water and was drowning. Shima watched as the other paths got began to stir and unable to hold the jutsu any longer ended it before croaking, "Who is that?"

Jiraiya aware that his insight into Tobi was due to Konan and as such revealing it could put her in danger answered, "A good question. Supposedly he was a new member that had been paired with an Iwa terrorist named Deidara. I'm guessing that isn't the case though."

"An astute observation Jiraiya," Tobi said coming around the walker to face Jiraiya. "I can see why Minato talked of you with such high regard."

"What," Jiraiya said confused, "How did you know Minato?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tobi said before charging the Sannin.

Jiraiya prepared himself, and engaged in a heated Taijutsu fight with the masked man. Jiraiya managed to grip both of Tobi's forearms and holding them in a vice like grip said, "Start talking!" He then began to apply his strength to squeezing them painfully.

Yet instead of screaming in pain even as the skin of his arms began to break, Tobi began to chuckle in amusement. "I'm afraid I want to keep my identity a surprise for a little while longer. It isn't prudent for me to let the cat out of the bag just yet." Jiraiya heard the sudden of something being launched through a tube via air pressure. He was confused as it had sounded like it had come from behind Tobi. He thought he must have been mistaken since he doubted that Nagato would shoot through his ally. But then to his shock two chakra rods appeared from Tobi's chest. Realizing that Tobi was able to make any part of himself intangible at will, the Sannin leapt out of the way while keeping an eye of his opponents in front of him. That was why he was caught unaware by the blade that stabbed him in the back.

"Jiraiya!" Shima shouted having noticed the new chakra signature too late to warn the Sannin. But looking back at the man who was holding the black chakra receiver that he had plunged into Jiraiya's back. She realized that it wasn't exactly a new chakra signature as it belonged to the same Spindly Asura Path that they had already destroyed, seeing another Path behind it and the one that had stayed out of the fighting up to this point she thought, "Did that one restore it somehow?"

Jiraiya felt it was difficult to move and attributed it to the chakra receiver that had been plunged into him. Fighting against Nagato's will, he managed to bring his hands together. Fukasaku upon recognizing the sign said, "Now wait a moment Jiraiya-boy." But then he and his wife dispelled as Jiraiya sent them back to Mount Myoboku.

"Impressive," Nagato said as he couldn't control the Sannin's movements even with all the recent modifications to the chakra transmitters built into his walker. "I'm surprised you were even able to do that much."

Nagato was forced to eat his words as Jiraiya pulled the chakra receiver out of the Asura Path's grip and through his chest. But before he could do anything he was stabbed into the ground by all of the remaining paths. Coughing up blood, he stared up into the Rinnegan eyes of the Hanzo Deva Path as it said, "Do you understand the futility of it all now, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Jiraiya smiled despite the pain as he thought of Naruto and how his student refused to give up. His thoughts also turned to Naruko as she had proved to be an excellent student as well. All the people, who had influenced his life, appeared before him. It settled on Tezuna causing him to think, "I wish we could have enjoyed ourselves a little longer."

Focusing on his former student he said, "That's your problem Nagato. You've grown into a quitter." The Sannin then jammed the chakra rod he had been holding onto up into the Hanzo Deva Path's side. Having faced the former ruler of Rain and lived to tell the tale, Jiraiya had studied all he could on the man in case he ever needed to face him in battle again. Therefore he knew why Hanzo had worn the mask that he did even though he was immune to his own poison. He also knew that the Poison Sack within Hanzo's body was likely still there as the Deva Path sported the mask as well. Having learned where the sack was as Jiraiya had vowed that one way or the other he would take Hanzo out should they ever fight again he impaled the poison sack.

Gas immediately began to seep from the wound and although the Deva path was not affected due to its mask the same couldn't be said for the other Paths. Despite them technically no longer being alive the poison worked on the nervous system and was so powerful it would immobilize even Hanzo for several moments should the sack rupture despite his being immune. Unable to move along with the other Paths due to the poison he watched helplessly as Nagato was spirited away by Tobi as the gas began to fill the room.

The Hanzo Deva path lowered his face closer to Jiraiya's, as it still sported the mask that the Rain ruler had worn in life and so was unaffected by the poison spreading through the room, to say, "What satisfaction did your minor act of defiance give you?"

Already dying from being stabbed, Jiraiya felt his life slipping away as he smiled defiantly at his former student to say, "Plenty, at least now there are six less weapons for you to throw at Naruto." Nagato was about to respond but the temporary immobilization Jiraiya experienced from the poison ended prompting the Sannin to rip the black chakra receiver from the Deva Path's body and jam it into its neck. The Path fell like a puppet that had its strings cut. He looked around at the other ones but noticed they didn't appear to be moving either. Guessing that Nagato was going to let the poison dissipate before collecting them, Jiraiya smirked as he thought, "Sorry, Nagato you won't be playing with these puppets again." His eyes landed on the Animal Path and he suddenly recalled why the man seemed familiar. Remembering him as the Fuuma-nin that had been the basis of the antagonist of his first book he thought as the world began to go dark, "Speaking of books…I really need to think up a title for my next one. I got it, The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki: The Ero-Ninja. Yeah, that sounds like a winner…plenty of sexy action to keep the reader's attention…now how exactly did Naruko describe the sounds Tsunade made when she came?"

 ******************************* **

Jiraiya's heart came to a stop as everything faded to black and upon his passing the seal he placed on Konan released itself allowing her to awaken. It also released the seal he had placed in the lobby of God's Tower. From it sprang forth the black fire of Amaretsu which he had sealed years earlier when Itachi and Kisame had moved against Naruto during the search for Tsunade. The black fire set the toad oil aflame quickly causing it to engulf the lobby. Due to the heat and power of the flames the building was soon engulfed and although the building would collapse the fire would continue to burn for years to come.

Konan upon her waking watched God's tower as it burned and knew that it marked the final resting place of her sensei. She tried to remain unemotional and just barely managed as only a single tear escaped from her eye. Aware that she wasn't alone she said without turning back, "It appears Jiraiya-sensei gave you some trouble."

The Yahiko Deva path responded, "Some, but that was only to be expected of an opponent of Jiraiya's caliber." It turned to begin walking away as it said, "Come, it's time we take a more active role in securing the jinchuriki."

Konan felt a spike of fear settle in her for Naruto since she had little doubt that soon her lover and oldest friend would be meeting face to face. Not sure what to do, she obediently began to follow confident that if their target was Konoha, the fox mark she sported on the inside of her lower lip would alert them to the coming danger.

 ******************************* **

Nagato watched his companion follow his favored of the Deva Paths. Behind him Tobi was gasping for breath as he felt the strain of using Kamui to escape from God's Tower. Nagato watched him struggle through the eyes of the female Animal Path that he planned to use to replace the one lost in God's Tower. "It seems your guest is attempting to escape that dimension you travel through," The Animal Path said.

Tobi began to gain some measure of control as he chuckled mirthlessly, "You could show a little appreciation since it took considerable effort to keep it contained while warping us out of the tower. Your underestimating Jiraiya nearly cost you."

"Perhaps," Nagato said watching Konan follow his Deva Path. He then directed the Animal Path to follow them as well as the remaining four within the village.

Tobi having regained control moved to watch as the Animal Path took up a position behind the blue-haired woman. After several moments of silence he said, "I hope your vision wasn't clouded because she fought against Jiraiya." Nagato didn't reply causing the masked man to continue, "What I mean to say is, that from what I saw Jiraiya came here to kill you. If she was truly still committed to our cause then she would be…"

"You don't need to explain things to me like I am some child," Nagato said cutting Tobi off. "I'm quite aware that Konan's actions could just have easily been a way to prevent Jiraiya and me from actually fighting. I also didn't sense any hesitation in Jiraiya's intent to kill me. Still, I believe it is at the very least prudent that God's Angel not be dealt with in such a public manner. Her death would serve a far greater purpose when it can be explained as a result of Konoha's actions."

"Ah, I see," Tobi said thoughtfully, "I suppose it doesn't hurt in giving your people another reason to hate Konoha. It'll take some time to reach the Leaf Village considering our limited means of travel now that Kamui seems to be out of the question for the time being. Are you sure she won't pose a threat once she realizes where we are heading."

"I never said she needed to reach the Leaf Village," Nagato said coldly directing his mechanical walker to begin moving.

This time Tobi did let some mirth into his chuckle as he said, "No, I suppose you didn't."

 ******************************** *

Tezuna watched as God's Tower collapsed into the black fire that had engulfed it from the opposite bank of the lake that surrounded Ame. Tears were leaking from her eyes as she knew that she would never see Jiraiya in this world again. Looking down, she stared at the scroll which Jiraiya had written her and hidden away in her pack as they kissed. She had found it as the toad she had been inside swam out of the village.

Her husband had also been inside the toad, imbedded in its flesh. He had demanded that she help him get free, but she had ignored him in favor of reading the letter. In it Jiraiya had informed her that while he planned to defeat Pain. He was aware that doing so would be no easy task and could just as easily end in his death. He had also left her a check for a considerable sum of money as thanks for her kindness and because he had wanted her to be well off should he not be able to return to her.

Yet, she had been unable to just leave without having some idea of how Jiraiya's fight with a person she felt could almost truly be a god had gone, so had informed the toad to just take her as far as the lake. When the tower began to be engulfed, she had her answer. Turning away from the fire with more money than she had ever dreamed possibly she was only glad that their child wouldn't be brought up in a life of poverty as she had been.

Rubbing her stomach she said, "Your father was a great man. I hope though that you'll understand why it is that I don't want you to follow in his footsteps." With that thought, Tezuna wondered where she could go in order to find a place far removed from the world of shinobi.

 ********************************  
 **The Present:**

Naruto stared up at the ceiling of the Den's Master bedroom as he stroked Tsunade's hair soothingly. He had been unable to sleep after hearing the story of Jiraiya's passing. Tsunade hadn't been much better after he had Hiraishined them there from the training field. The two of them had hugged each other closely as they vented their grief while laying in the bed they so often shared. He felt glad that for the moment Tsunade had been able to find a measure of peace from her grief in sleep. Although from time to time she would let a little whimper out which would prompt him to whisper to her soothingly.

However, it wasn't grief that kept Naruto awake, but fear. He knew that with Jiraiya gone there was now a big target resting on his back. One that would put everyone he loved in danger. Not to mention, the danger that was still present for Fu and Yugito since Akatsuki had no way of knowing the two women's Bijuu were no longer contained in them. If they were captured and Akatsuki did learn of this, he doubted they would let his lovers go since they would still represent valuable military assets to their villages.

The other reason he felt afraid was because he knew that if he couldn't handle someone like Danzou without the aid of his mother, then he highly doubted he could take Pain. Plus considering the fact that Akatsuki had succeeded in targeting several Jinchuriki already, there was no guarantee his mother would be enough to win the coming fight.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as the door to the room was opened. Not feeling that the intruder was one of his lovers, he felt a spike of concern until he remembered that Tsunade had told him that she had asked the Toad Sage Fukasaku to wait for them in the Den's war room. However, by the time she had finished telling the tale meeting with him had been the last thing on either of their minds. He received some confirmation to who the person was when he heard, "My, I imagine that only in his wildest dreams could Jiraiya-boy picture such a set-up."

Guessing their guest was tired of waiting and not wanting to disturb his lover. Naruto created a clone which he the substituted himself with. Standing where the clone had come into being Naruto immediately spotted the old toad and said, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Not at all," Fukasaku said waving off the apology, "I'm glad to see you shared such a powerful bond with you teacher. It is as it should be, don't you agree?"

Naruto nodded, and sending a look back to his lover said, "Can we talk someplace else?"

The Toad inclined his head before leaping to Naruto's shoulder. Upon exiting the room Naruto began heading to the entrance to the Den. Not sure how to begin he said, "Gramps, is there any way to beat Pain if even Jiraiya couldn't do it?"

"Gramps!," The elder toad said between amused and offended. It faded though as the seriousness of the situation took hold as he answered, "Pain was unlike any opponent I have ever seen. He truly had a monstrous amount of chakra and that coupled with the Rinnegan, I could see why Jiraiya thought he was the child of prophesy. However, I believe that Jiraiya was of the opinion that you…"

"I don't want to hear that," Naruto said quickly cutting the toad off.

"Naruto, whether you want to hear it or not, Jiraiya lived a large portion of his life with the belief that he would train the person that would change the world."

Naruto looked at toad on his shoulder for a moment before replying, "Do you know what I hear when a person says something was prophesized to happen?" Fukasaku nodded his head causing the jinchuriki to say, "I hear a built in excuse to be underwhelmed by an outcome. You say a student of Jiraiya's was meant to change the world. So say that happens? All that would mean is for the people that believed in the prophesy in the first place is that what they believed had come true which it was always supposed to do. How quickly do you think they'll forget about all the people that strived to make it happen? It's even worse when you apply such a moniker to one person because then people might come to believe that no matter what he chooses he can do no wrong. My opinion on this so called prophesy is simple, it will not be by any one person's hand that the world will become a better place. If it does happen, it will only be because there are lots of people striving to make it one."

Fukasaku stared at the jinchuriki for a moment as he thought, "Very true, Naruto-boy. But I'm beginning to understand why Jiraiya could face his death so confident the world would take a turn for the better." Confident that Naruto was the one Jiraiya was destined to train the Elder said, "There may be one way for you to face Pain on equal footing. I would like to take you to Mount Myoboku for training in the Sage Arts."

Naruto stared at the Toad for several heartbeats before saying, "I accept, but there's someone else I think has the right to come also."

"Who would that be?"

 ********************************

Naruko stepped into her cheap motel room. She yawned as she began to head to the bathroom needing to clean the sweat of the day's activities from her body which had built up due to a work as a freelance shinobi. She immediately felt that she wasn't alone in the darkened room, so acting nonchalant made as if she was stretching behind her back before pulling a kunai which she sent flying in the direction of the intruder. She didn't hear it hit anything making her believe that instead of dodging, the person had caught it. Preparing to defend herself, since she had brought several shinobi and bandits to justice who may have friends looking to avenge them, she got into a stance that Jiraiya had taught her.

She was blinded momentarily as the light switched on, but despite her temporary blindness she didn't sense an impending attack. Blinking her eyes to adjust them to the light she was surprised to find the intruder was Naruto. A million questions came to her at once but she felt the most prudent was, "How'd you find me?"

Naruto rested his hand on the Toad contract that she had left in the room since the days tasks had been the menial kind that were first given to genin. "I used this," Naruto answered.

Despite her feelings of fondness for Jiraiya and her having given up the bitter ones she felt towards Naruto. She felt a measure of anger as she suspected the Toad Sage had given it to her as a way for Naruto to keep tabs on her. She figured it must have showed as he quickly explained, "When my dad signed the contract he incorporated a Hiraishin seal into his signature. He figured that should anything ever happen to the scroll it would allow him to locate it."

"Did Jiraiya know about it?" she asked still wondering if that was why he had given it to her.

A pained expression appeared on his face at the mention of his teacher even as he said, "I don't know. But even if he did, I don't think that is why he gave it to you." Naruto was about to explain that he believed it was because Jiraiya didn't want it to fall into Pain's hands should he lose his battle with his former student. However, he was sidetracked when Naruko tossed a small scroll into his lap. "What's this?"

Naruko looked nervous as she said, "I know I did you wrong when I took your stuff and money. I've been working real hard so I could pay you back. It's all there. You can count it if you want."

Naruto held the scroll and smiled gently as he said, "Thank you Naruko. The truth is I wasn't angry about that." Taking in how she looked in his old clothes he added, "Plus those old jumpsuits fit you a hell of a lot better than they ever did me."

Naruko blushed from the appraising look she received from Naruto as she remembered spying on him and several of his lovers when Karin had rented a penthouse in a village she had been in at the time. But noticing that Naruto looked both tired and sad, she asked, "Then what brings you here?"

Naruto swallowed heavily before answering, "Jiraiya…Jiraiya fell in battle with Pain."

Naruko felt as if the blond man had struck her physical with his words as all the breath escaped her. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she felt her eyes begin to water. Hoping Naruto was simply playing a cruel trick on her, she weakly said, "No…" A look of pain appeared on his face telling her it wasn't a prank causing her to say more defiantly, "No! It can't be, no one could beat him."

Everything went blurry as her vision clouded with tears as her world seemed to spin off its axis. She had come to realize that although she had possessed Naruto's bad memories they truly weren't hers as they had never affected her like the news she had just been given. Feeling as if the waves of her emotions of grief and anger were casting her about she reached out for the life-preserver that wrapped itself around her as Naruto pulled her into a warm and soothing embrace. She let her tears stain his jacket for several minutes before pulling away to say, "I…I want to kill the man that did this."

Naruto stared at her a moment and she knew he was feeling the same way. She wondered how that conflicted with his desire to bring peace to the Shinobi world but let such thoughts go as he replied, "I know. But if we're going to have any chance of bringing Jiraiya's killer to justice, we need to get stronger."

"How?"

"Come with me to Mount Myoboku," Naruto said.

Naruko stared at the man in whose arms she was now standing. She felt a measure of gratitude towards him since while probably feeling as devastated as she was, the jinchuriki had sought her out. Not sure what she could expect at Mount Myoboku she nevertheless said, "Okay."

She stepped out of his arms to gather her stuff in order to follow a man that she once believed she despised in order to gain the strength necessary to avenge her teacher. Yet, as she did so, she began to wonder if she could truly honor Jiraiya's memory by spitting on his desire for a world where people could understand one another as every fiber of her being was calling out to her to kill Pain. Looking over her shoulder at her fellow student of Jiraiya, she wondered how Naruto, who had made that dream his own goal, planned to reconcile that desire with his ambition. But she pushed such thoughts out of her mind as first she would need to gain the strength necessary to confront Pain.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Know Pain: Part II**

Tsunade was walking through the Torture and Intelligence Department with Ibiki as she prepared her village for what she was sure would be a very rough patch. With Jiraiya's passing, Konoha now found itself in a rather difficult position since in purely militaristic terms it had lost a considerable asset. She hated thinking of her friend's death in such a way, but in the shinobi villages which prided themselves on the quality of the men and women they trained. The death of Jiraiya was the equivalent of losing a third of the village's military might. One of the reasons for the Toad Sannin's constantly being on the move, outside of his skills as a spy, was because it had kept the enemies of the village on edge. By allowing Jiraiya to travel about freely it forced the other villages to account for him should they want to move against the Leaf Village.

Tsunade was aware that one of the reasons Iwa had sent a battalion of Genin led by the Jounin, whose body Seven now occupied, was because Jiraiya had been in the Land of Birds at the time. Although at the time Bird Country hadn't bordered the Land of Earth directly due to it having not absorbed the Land of Noodles at that point, having Jiraiya just a short distance away had forced Iwa to move several squads of Anbu and Jounin to the border it had shared Noodle Country in case he retaliated for the attack on his home.

With him gone though, she knew it was only a matter of time before not only Akatsuki moved against the village, but Iwa and possibly Kirigakure as well. She couldn't rule out Kumogakure unfortunately, but hoped they had made enough positive inroads that the Raikage didn't decide to test Konoha's defenses.

Entering a corridor where most of the initial interrogations that the village performed were held, she allowed her thoughts to wander a more personal matter. Naruto had informed her that morning that he intended to go to Mount Myoboku to train with the toads in the sage arts. He had apparently been rather busy as she slept because upon entering the Den's main hallway she had nearly bowled over Naruko. The Hokage was aware that the young woman knew that it had been her to send Jiraiya after her. Tsunade would admit that a part of her still resented the woman for how she had treated Naruto. But looking at her, she knew that at the very least she had come to care for Jiraiya like Naruto and she did. As a result, she had let go of that anger as she had offered her condolences, which were quickly returned. The small exchange nearly had both women prepared to shed tears again, but the moment was broken when Naruto had informed her he planned to go to the home of the Toads to learn from Fukasaku.

Despite the small measure of understanding that the two women had just achieved. Tsunade would admit that she had felt like disagreeing with her lover when he had informed her that he had also extended the offer to learn from the Toad Sage to Naruko. However, a quick glance to Naruto had been all she needed to know that he would not be willing to listen to her concerns on the matter. Plus, she would admit to understanding that Naruko, as a fellow student of Jiraiya, would have as much right in trying to avenge him as anyone. It also didn't hurt that she believed that the more time the young woman spent around Naruto, the less likely it would be that she would become a threat to him.

Although she knew it would not have mattered in the end she had still given her blessing, something which had obviously surprised Naruko. But Tsunade would admit it would have been totally worth it, if only because of the pleased smile she had received from her lover.

She hadn't exactly been prepared when after inquiring as to when he would be leaving, he had answered immediately. A part of her had wanted to remain wrapped up in his arms, but she knew it couldn't be as they both had duties to perform. She had been surprised that at least as far as she knew she had been the only one of his lovers to spend any time with him as he grieved. But she quickly realized that due to their shared grief the other women were giving her and Naruto a chance to work through it together.

She imagined some of them may have regretted that as after telling her that he was leaving immediately, he then disappeared into smoke as did Naruko. Although having been reversed summoned herself before, what had shocked her was that as soon as he disappeared she had been unable to feel him via her foxmark. She felt the sudden disappearance of Naruto send a ripple concern through the network of women connected to him. To her surprise, she even felt Konan's alarm. However, when she felt her immediately calm it confirmed for Tsunade that the blue-haired was of the opinion that Pain was coming to collect Naruto. Closing her eyes Tsunade had pinpointed Konan's location and although the lone female member of Akatsuki was closer to the village then she normally came. The Hokage doubted that she had entered the Land of Fire as of yet. Aware that Naruto may not be Pain's first target, she nevertheless believed that the reason Konan had calmed so quickly was because she was of the opinion that they had found a safe place to hide Naruto.

With the understanding that Pain was likely coming soon, Tsunade had made her way to the teleporting seal located in the Den. Standing on it; she sent a calming sensation through the network of women who bore the same mark as her alerting his other lovers that Naruto was okay. She then bottled up her own emotions of pain and grief as she would follow Naruto's example. Disappearing from the Den, she appeared in her own bedroom where she quickly stripped in order to shower and make herself presentable to those she needed to lead. There would be time to grieve later, as for now she needed to direct her energies in protecting the living.

Tsunade's recalling of the events of that morning ended as she stepped into a room where the members of the Torture and Interrogation Department generally started their questioning before they began to use their more draconian forms of interrogation. She stepped into the room and although she had known as much due to her foxmark, she was still surprised to find Yakumo Kurama there. Entering behind the Hokage was Ibiki who gave Yakumo a brief nod before directing his attention through the glass where Anko was questioning the shinobi that Jiraiya had stored away in a toad summons of his. Tsunade stared at the man who was sitting back with a smirk before asking, "I take it that Inoichi and the others had no luck reading his mind."

"It was inconclusive at best," Ibiki answered crossing his arms in annoyance at his lack of progress. "Despite being a genin his mental defenses are quite high. However, I believe this is a result of some sealing method that Ame shinobi are put through. It would explain why we were caught so I'll prepared by the news that Hanzo of the Salamander was no longer in charge there."

Tsunade kept the frown she felt from reaching her face as she had known the truth of the matter ever since Konan had become a member of the Harem. It bothered her that if was information she hadn't been able to share, but when measured against the safety of one of Naruto's lovers, of her family, she would continue to do so. "Well the secret is out now," she said as she watched the Rain Shinobi Ryusui smart off to Anko. Unable to hear what he said, she nodded to one of the Chunin operating the recording devices.

Understanding the silent command he pressed a button and suddenly the observation room was filled with the genin's voice as he said, "Give it up bitch. Eventually Lord Pain is going to flatten this pathetic village and when he does, I'm going to enjoy being the one that makes you talk."

"That's big talk coming from a lowly genin like you," Anko said amused. Her voice took on a throaty whisper as she added, "Although, it's making me kind of hot. Why don't you tell me what you'd do to get me to talk?"

Ryusui smirked as Anko stood while he said, "Oh, I think you know exactly what I'd do…"

Anko came around the table showing Tsunade that she was wearing a predatory smile as she said, "I think I do." She then surprised Tsunade by reaching for the hem of her skirt and slowly began to pull it up. As she did so she said, "I'm thinking that if our roles were reversed, you'd have your way with me until I told you every little secret I knew."

"You have no id…" Ryusui began to say but trailed off as a look of horror appeared on his face as Anko's finished hiking her skirt up.

Tsunade was slightly confused as a glossy black dildo sprang up between her legs after she undid a strap that had tied it to her thigh. Although far from naked as she was wearing a pair of tight shorts beneath the harness the dildo was attached to, Ryusui's reaction seemed to convey quite the opposite. He tried to spring away from the kunoichi, but the heavy metal chair he was strapped to did not allow him to budge. "What the fuck are you?" Ryusui asked as Anko began stroking the plastic sex toy as if it was flesh and blood while she moaned accordingly.

Tsunade began to understand Ryusui's reaction as she directed her gaze to Yakumo who gave her an amused smile. One Tsunade couldn't help mirroring as Anko began to drool coating her toy in her saliva before rubbing it against Ryusui's face. The Ame genin tried to recoil in horror since the genjutsu he was under had him believing that there was a giant cock between Anko's legs which was coated in precum. "S-stop…please…" he said prompting Anko to pull back for a moment.

"Only if you start spilling your guts about Pain."

"I'll never betray Lord Pain."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Anko said summoning a pair of snakes on top of the table. The snakes wrapped their tails around Ryusui's wrists before slithering to the opposite side of the table where they wrapped themselves around the legs of it. Anko undid the bindings holding Ryusui to the chair as the snakes began to coil themselves around the table's legs pulling him to his feet until he was bent over the top of it. Anko came up behind him and leaned over Ryusui making sure to press her package up against his ass as she whispered, "It's always pleasurable for me when they talk after I have my way with them. It's a good thing you worship Pain, because I don't have any lube."

He felt Anko reaching around for the clasp of his pants and not prepared to lose his anal cherry to a kunoichi shouted, "I'll talk…I'll talk…just put that thing away."

Anko pouted. But instead of doing as he asked moved to the chair she had been sitting in earlier. Playing with the plastic toy like it was the real thing Anko said, "That will depend on what you have to say. Now talk!"

Ryusui nodded quickly as he said, "I don't know much about Pain. But recently he's had us searching everywhere for corpses."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Ryusui said a little too quickly for Anko's liking.

"I think you do," Anko said preparing to stand from the chair. "Looks like I'm going to have to take a hands on approach after all."

Ryusui whimpered pathetically but broke causing Anko to retake her seat as he said, "Alright, I can't be sure what he needs them for. But a friend of mine says they are to house his Divineness."

"What are you blathering about?"

"Lord Pain is a god," Ryusui said his tone leaving little doubt that he believed as much. "My partner says that the corpses we deliver are how he is able to manifest himself. He one time witnessed Lord Pain as he was leaving the village with Lady Angel. He said that one of the men that were with Lady Angel was a corpse that he delivered to God's Tower. He was sure of it even though the man's hair was orange and he had these weird piercings in his face." Ryusui lowered his head as he tried to tear his gaze from the angrily throbbing cock between the women's legs

"Keep talking," Anko said nudging his face up with her foot.

Tsunade turned away as the Ame genin began spilling his guts in order to pacify Anko. Most of it was of little use, but Tsunade hoped there would be a few nuggets of worthy intel trapped in the genin. Sure that Anko would find it if it existed she headed out of the room followed by Ibiki. "What do you think the significance of the corpses are?"

"I'm not sure," The Hokage answered feeling a great deal of concern about it. "It could just be that Pain was aware that he would be entering into some major conflicts soon and would need replacements. But…"

"But?" Ibiki repeated wondering what the Hokage was thinking.

"But according to Fukasaku, Pain appears to have the ability to heal these paths somehow." Tsunade frowned but added, "Still there may be a limit to how much damage he can heal or how many times he can do it."

"It could also be that he would need a replacement if the path capable of healing was destroyed somehow," Ibiki suggested.

"True," Tsunade said but was positive there was something more to the matter. She let it drop for the moment as she said, "Ibiki, I want you to put together an intelligence packet on all we know of Pain thus far. Distribute it to every active shinobi with the orders they are to study it and prepare."

Ibiki nodded as he didn't need to ask for what they were to prepare. Turning to follow his orders, he knew exactly what she was telling them to prepare for.

Tsunade headed outside and delighted in the fresh air as she had always found the Interrogation Department's headquarters to be quite oppressive. Following her own orders, she headed to a Training Field to find Yuugao and fifty of her Anbu waiting. Having directed the Anbu captain to gather her best shinobi she smiled as she removed her green jacket. Tossing it aside she said, "I have a meeting at eleven-thirty, please try your best to make it till then."

Yuugao understood immediately as she pulled her blade to charge Tsunade. The other Anbu hesitated which prompted Tsunade to smash the ground sending the least prepared flying as the earth cracked and splintered. Yuugao managed to land in front of the Sannin and swiped at the blonde with her blade. Tsunade bent backwards to avoid the attack, and then retaliated with a kick that caught her opponent in the side of the head. However, instead of flying away the log she used as a substitution exploded into splinters. By then the rest of the Anbu had recovered and converged on the Hokage. By the time Tsunade needed to leave the many combatants had been reduced down to two. The two women left standing were still going at it as they felt the threat to their happiness that Pain represented greater than most.

 ******************************* **

Ino prepared to open her family's flower shop. Luckily it was something she could do on autopilot at this point as her mind was stuck in the past. Thinking about the night before she unlike Naruto's other lovers had decided to see how he was doing. However, upon approaching the abandoned building that the Den sat below she had begun to lose her nerve. Also, she realized it wasn't because the others didn't want to help him deal with his grief, but they were keeping their distance for Tsunade's sake. Upon coming to that conclusion she understood that Tsunade may actually be taking the death harder than Naruto considering it had been another of her important people taken from her.

She was about to return home when she felt Naruto stirring as he began coming to the surface. When he appeared from the building she noticed a toad standing on his shoulder. The toad then dispelled itself leaving Naruto alone who then began heading to his apartment. Ino had doubted he was aware of her presence due to his looking lost in thought. He passed by the alley she had been in and despite consciously having decided to let him by without talking to him, was nevertheless surprised when her voice calling, "Naruto," brought him to a stop.

When he turned to face her, she felt her heart go out to him as his eyes were still red and puffy from the tears he had shed. Yet, now that she was face to face with him, she couldn't recall why she had decided to head out in the first place. Still, she knew there was one obvious place to start so quickly said, "Naruto, I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Yeah," Naruto said unemotionally, "me too." Ino wanted to pull him into a hug, but considering what had passed between them recently held herself back. In truth, she knew that she loved him and was quite sure if she asked Hinata to verify it that her chakra would be a bright red. But, even though Naruto had told her that he still loved her, she felt that before she could return to their previous level of intimacy they needed to clear the air between them.

She guessed Naruto felt the same as he turned away and said, "Ino, I know I owe you a conversation. But I'm afraid it's going to have to wait. I need to become stronger if I'm going to be ready to face Pain when the time comes. The Toad Sage that trained Jiraiya has offered to take me on as a student and I've agreed. I'll be out of the village for a while."

"H-how long?" Ino asked feeling a little relieved, but also disappointed. While she didn't exactly relish admitting how much she had come to miss having him in her life. Or, how although she still didn't like how reckless he was with his life, would admit she couldn't imagine him being any other way. She would admit that learning it would be a while longer before she could take him into her arms was greatly disappointing.

To her surprise tears began to form in her eyes upon his answering, "I-I don't know." Her lover proved that he would probably always be capable of surprising her, as despite her belief that he was as hesitant to show his feelings through physical contact as she. He cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He then stared into her eyes and genuinely said, "Ino, thank you," before kissing her tenderly. While the kiss didn't grow into a searing hot passionate one, it would remain one that Ino would remember forever as it confirmed to her that his feelings for her hadn't faltered in the slightest. As well as it confirming to her that her heart belonged solely to him and the family she had made with him. Needless to say despite it appearing to be just a chaste kiss that lovers often shared in public, it stole Ino's breath away.

Naruto pulled away first to stare at her face prompting her to open her eyes again. He smiled at her and although it still held quite a bit of pain in it. She took some solace in it appearing as if some of the pain had faded. He then stepped back as he sadly said, "Ino, I need to get going."

She nodded in understanding so Naruto began to head towards his apartment where she then felt him Hiraishin to some location in Tea Country. He had returned briefly to the village, before disappearing once more. This time though his presence literally disappeared. Ino's thoughts immediately began to believe the worse had happened, but she calmed as she felt Tsunade send a reassuring sensation through the network of women connected via the foxmarks which signified their commitment to Naruto.

The brief moment of fear she had felt when Naruto's presence had disappeared did show Ino one important thing about herself. She truly didn't care if the world became a better place or not. She cared because Naruto did. She was aware that Naruto stood at another crossroad in which he would choose just what kind of man he wanted to be. She felt this one was more crucial than the others as it would be the first time where Naruto would battle someone that had stolen a person he cared about from him. If Naruto decided to kill Pain in retaliation for what he did to Jiraiya, she felt it would be akin to his turning his back on Jiraiya's dream which he had made his own. Of course, Ino couldn't exactly see a way where a battle between the two didn't end in one or the other's death. However, she knew it would be what was in Naruto's heart at the time he struck the final blow that would determine what path he would take afterwards. But truthfully to Ino it didn't matter as long as he survived and if he did change after the fact by deciding the world needed to burn. Well so long as he wanted her by his side, she would be the first one to strike the match that did it.

The sound of a bell being hit by the door snapped Ino out of the dark place her thoughts had turned to. She threw on a happy smile as she greeted the early morning customer. Watching the woman as she looked through the newest arrivals, Ino shed her dark thoughts like a duck did water. The reason being that while Naruto was currently striving to come to terms with his own anger and rage at Jiraiya's death. She had no doubt that he would find a way to still remain the man that could look at the world and believe he could make it a place where the Shinobi Villages saw each other as allies instead of enemies. It was her faith in him that made her believe that, as he wouldn't be the man that she loved if he couldn't.

 ******************************* **

Mikoto sighed as she sat in the warm water of the Hot Springs located on Kiyomi's property. She wasn't alone as she noticed Tsume Inuzuka and what she guessed was her daughter at the opposite end. She had been informed that all the women that would be at the bath were aware of her still being alive as well as her recent escape from Konoha Prison. However, she wasn't surprised by Tsume's lack of welcome as the two of them had never been close. Truthfully, she was of the opinion that Tsume more than likely hated her guts. Not that Mikoto could blame the woman for her opinion. The girl that Mikoto had been during the early days of her time in the Academy had not exactly been a pleasant one.

The reason being was that she had been afflicted with what her friend Kushina had described as Snooty Uchiha Syndrome. Mikoto hated to admit it, but she had been, especially before her having met the fiery red-head. Tsume as a member of what many in the Uchiha considered an inferior clan had often been a target of Mikoto's, and other aspiring Uchiha kunoichi, to pick on. Not that the future Inuzuka head ever would take it lying down, but considering there were very few kids willing to stand up to the Uchiha it meant more often than not she would find herself being ganged up on.

Things had continued on in that vein for several years with Mikoto being what many considered the queen of the academy until a new transfer student arrived. Mikoto smiled in the hot spring as she let the warmth of the water mingle with the similar feelings she had upon remembering Kushina's first day at the Academy. Granted they hadn't been friends, if anything she had come to see Kushina as a threat to her reign over the kunoichi of the school. Especially when during her introduction to the class she had stated her intention of being the first female Hokage. It had been Fugaku, her future husband and the man she had been betrothed to who had led the charge of boys mocking Kushina for her dream. Mikoto had found it amusing that a kunoichi from an inferior clan believed she could become Hokage when even an Uchiha had yet to earn the honor.

That amusement had lasted until the first recess, where Kushina had approached Fugaku and after demanding an apology had proceeded to pound him into the ground when he scoffed at the idea. Mikoto still had a hard time believing how easily Kushina had handled the other boys that had leapt to their leader's defense. Mikoto's disbelief wouldn't last long as she had decided to avenge her betrothed's embarrassment by handling the girl herself. Mikoto had learned the hard way that Kushina was more than a match for her despite her being the top kunoichi in class. The confrontation had ended with Kushina pinning her to the ground, where she had the preceded to rearrange her facial features with her fists. This was despite her ambushing the girl with several of her friends as back-up. But once Mikoto had gone down, she learned how much her friends were willing to do for her as they had scattered with just a look from the Uzumaki.

When Mikoto had reached her home that night, her mother had naturally wanted to have Kushina expelled. But, Mikoto had known that would only further make her appear weak in front of the other future kunoichi. However, what Mikoto didn't realize was that the damage had already been done. She hadn't been surprised when the next day she found Kushina and Tsume sitting next to each other in class. But, what had, but she realized in hindsight shouldn't have been all that surprising, was how soon her so called friends had begun to gravitate towards Kushina. The reason being was that unlike her, Kushina hadn't been concerned about things such as clan status or the like. None of that mattered to the Uzumaki; instead the only thing that mattered was whether or not they were kind to her and her friends.

Mikoto learned that one didn't necessarily need to be her friend to fall under the red-head's protective influence either. By the end of Kushina's first year at the academy it could easily be said that she had taken Mikoto's place as the queen of the Academy in a manner of speaking. Not that she cared about such things as she felt that it had no bearing on her becoming Hokage. However, there were plenty of people who did, especially since as former targets of the previous queen felt they could get a little payback now that she was not the most feared girl in the school. Being on the receiving end of an ambush, Mikoto found herself backed into a corner until Kushina had charged in hitting the ring leader in the jaw.

Mikoto still remembered the scene of being on her knees due to a sprained ankle while behind a defiant Kushina as her attackers tried to reason with the red-head. But, the other girls realizing their words wouldn't sway Kushina to stand aside decided to take her out as well feeling it would raise their own popularity in a similar matter as it had the Uzumaki. But Mikoto understood while watching Kushina fight that even if the other girls had managed to win. The people that had befriended Kushina wouldn't abandon her as they had Mikoto. She realized that the people that had become Kushina's friends had done so based on the strength of her personality, not because of the clan she belonged to or her having bested Mikoto previously.

Still despite that as Kushina, after handling the would-be bullies, carried Mikoto home on her back the Uchiha had asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Kushina had replied confused. Yet, having some idea as to what Mikoto was inquiring about she answered, "They were picking on you."

"B-but still there are plenty of people who think I deserve it," Mikoto had countered.

"Well, I don't," Kushina said blowing out an annoyed breath, "Besides, if I had just walked away and let those girls have their way then I wouldn't have been able to ask if you would be my friend."

"Y-you want me to be your friend?" Mikoto asked not quite sure if she was hearing the girl correctly.

Kushina nodded her head quickly and looking over her shoulder gave the Uchiha a wide smile as she answered, "Absolutely! You're really strong and you're kind of like I was when I first arrived."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well," Kushina said pausing as she thought a moment, "You might have been surrounded by a bunch of people. But deep down, I just felt you were lonely just like I was."

"B-but I attacked you," Mikoto said still surprised that the red-head would want her as a friend.

Blowing out a breath nosily indicating her disregarding Mikoto's point Kushina countered, "Who cares about that? What kind of place would if it be if people can't let the past go in order to build better relationships in the future?"

Despite her upbringing telling her it was a weakness to show emotions to outsiders, Mikoto found herself tearing up as she began to tell Kushina she accepted. However, before she could a screech of, "Mikoto," filled the air. Mikoto looked up to see her mother bearing down on them as she added, "You little demon what have you done to my daughter?"

Mikoto felt Kushina stiffen at being called a demon. Kushina quickly set her down before taking off running but not before shouting, "Let me know what you think tomorrow at school okay?"

Mikoto's mom had let Kushina go to tend to her daughter but promised the little hellion wouldn't get away with it. That was until Mikoto had told her to drop it. When her mother had asked her why, the future Uchiha matriarch had given a genuine smile as she answered, "Because she's my friend."

True to form when Mikoto had approached Kushina the next day the Uzumaki had welcomed her into her circle of friends warmly. That wasn't to say that all of them had welcomed her though as Tsume had never truly forgiven her. That didn't mean they didn't put their differences aside when around Kushina, but after her death neither woman had seen the point in continuing to try to get along.

Mikoto ended her recollection of the past in order to concentrate on her current situation. Watching Tsume with her daughter caused her own heart to grow pained as she thought of her children, but pushing past the pain she tried to spend some time trying to understand what her role in bringing Sasuke back to his senses was going to be. It proved difficult due in part to her watching Tsume and her daughter. But it also stemmed from her being incarcerated for close to a decade. There was a list of things she wanted to indulge in now that she was free and the dip in the hot-springs was just the first. She smirked as she thought of how her ability to leave the mansion was a rather recent change of events as she had asked Naruto shortly after he had brought Seven to the mansion from the prison.

Naruto had quickly agreed, provided that she promised him not to try to escape. Mikoto had, but nevertheless hadn't been surprised when Kiyomi quickly interjected that she refused to modify the seal binding Mikoto to the mansion's interior. This had sparked a rather heated argument between Naruto and the Fox Bijuu, who had been in the midst of training the Taki-nin to be more self-sufficient. During the argument, Naruto still upset about what had been done to the three kunoichi had jerked his thumb towards a quiet Miya Asama that had been sipping tea and asked, "Just who the hell is this? Don't tell me you went out and find yourself another guinea pig?"

Naruto went stock still as an evil aura seemed to fill the room. Turning, he saw what appeared to be a purple demon head floating in the air. Startled, he had fallen backwards and watched it seemingly fade into Miya, whose face never lost its cheerful demeanor. After taking another sip of her tea she said, "If you were curious as to who I am, all you needed to do was ask? It's quite rude to just point and yell."

Mikoto had smirked due to her long practice of picking up what a willful child would mumble under his breath so heard Naruto mutter, "And just how rude is it to try and give a person a heart attack to make a point."

"What was that," Miya replied the demon head appearing again as if to eat the blond man.

Naruto reacted accordingly covering his face as if to ward off the demon, but then peeking out between his fingers asked, "Um…where did you learn that jutsu?"

Miya appeared surprised by the question but indulging Naruto's curiosity answered, "From my sensei, why do you ask?"

Growing a little nervous Naruto answered, "Well it just kind of reminds me of something I saw when Zabuza killed Gato."

"Zabuza," Miya said thoughtfully before saying, "Oh yes, he was the monstrous child Takehito-sensei took on as a student after my squad." Naruto frowned at her description and was glad Haku was out of the village as he could only imagine how she would react to it. Miya was able to pick up on Naruto's seeming displeasure at her description of Zabuza so informed him, "Trust me, it is a fair explanation for what that boy was. He, without any warning, leapt the fence where the graduating class of the academy was slaughtering each other and proceeded to kill everyone. Yet despite this, no one wanted to train him. Takehito-sensei was in between students at the time and decided to make him his apprentice. But, how do you know him?"

"He was the first real ninja that I faced as a shinobi," Naruto said standing, "I was also there when he fell in battle to protect the dignity of someone special to both of us."

"Zabuza's dead," Miya said surprised. Naruto nodded prompting her to ask, "What about Kisame?"

"No, he's still kicking and a member of Akatsuki," Naruto answered, but Mikoto had been able to tell that he didn't like the look that had appeared on Miya's face.

Especially as she had, "Good," darkly with a look that she would picture a wolf wearing as it licked its chops.

Mikoto was about to recall her reunion with Seven, but let it drop as she noticed a nude blonde woman approaching the hot spring. Although kept in the dark about a lot of recent events while in the prison, she had heard a few of the major ones like the death of the Third and how Tsunade had taken his place. She recognized the approaching woman from when she had lived in the village, and although she had heard rumors of how she had begun to change her appearance to hide her age, would admit that she was surprised the woman would choose such a young age to henge herself to. But as Mikoto watched her, she began to believe that as incredible as it was the Hokage wasn't wearing one at the moment. She also noticed the small fox mark on her inner right thigh. Having noticed the ones on Tsume and her daughter she began to wonder as to the significance of the mark.

She wasn't surprised Tsunade had decided to give her a wide berth as she slipped into the water. Besides the old rivalries that she was sure the Senju had experienced with members of her clan, Mikoto felt it was also due to her outsider status afforded to her by her not having the same mark as the other women that she had thus far encountered. Mikoto turned her head away as Tsunade began to study her discreetly, but returned the gesture by watching her and the other women via their reflections in a decorative waterfall that was feeding the spring.

Although she doubted the Sannin didn't know she was still being observed it was apparent she had wanted to ask the Inuzuka clan head something and wasn't going to let the Uchiha's presence dissuade her. However, she was beat to the punch by Tsume, who asked, "What's up with the seal? I thought you didn't plan to use it again wanting to make your second chance last this time around."

Mikoto hadn't been able to "hear" what Tsume had asked since she had kept her voice down as she was aware Mikoto had yet to be made aware of all of their secrets. But the Uchiha had read the woman's lips via her reflection in the various water sources, something that was extremely difficult to do normally, but made considerably easier via the Sharingan.

Tsunade made sure to keep her head directed away from Mikoto as she answered, but the Uchiha was able to read what she said due to her reflection on the water's surface. To her surprise Tsunade had answered, "Well, considering what we may end up facing I figured it was prudent to begin storing a reserve of chakra again."

"Aren't you worried about the side-effects?" Hana asked worriedly.

"No," Tsunade replied, "Actually it kind of ties into what I wanted to ask your mother about."

"What's that?" Tsume asked leaning forward in interest.

Tsunade appeared to grow a little nervous and sent a look towards Mikoto who aware the glance was coming had deactivated her Kekkei Genkai. She reactivated it again when Tsunade looked away and just picked up her saying, "…as one of the oldest currently among us. I was curious if you've been noticing any changes."

"What sort of changes?" Tsume asked not sure what the Hokage was trying to ask her.

"I think she means changes similar to what she's gone through mom," Hana said carefully obviously not taking it for granted Mikoto wasn't looking in their direction.

"Exactly," Tsunade said sending a grateful nod towards the younger Inuzuka.

Tsume seemed to grow embarrassed as she answered, "No…not really."

The two women frowned, but Hana said, "Well I have." Tsunade obviously was surprised at the admission, but it disappeared as Hana explained, "Not in me, but in Mom."

"Really, what sort of changes," Tsunade said deciding to go with the secondary verification of her theory. "Well, she's grown a little tighter if you know what I mean. Plus, she wouldn't want to admit it but some bitch had been challenging her for her spot as the Inuzuka head. They fought a few months before…Mom's new relationship…and she barely held on for the win. The woman challenged her again recently and Mom beat her hands down."

"Really," Tsunade said giving Tsume a telling look.

The Inuzuka huffed as she said, "Fine, I admit it. It feels like I'm getting the same stuff you did only spread out over a period of time. I first began to notice it when my times as I ran around the village started improving instead of getting worse. I just chalked it up to my…being involved. I'm guessing that your prying means that it isn't just that."

Tsunade nodded as she began to get out of the water while answering, "We can talk about it further later."

Mikoto frowned as she deactivated her jutsu since Tsume and Hana had decided they wanted to hear what the Hokage was thinking now as they followed her out of the water. Mikoto began to try and piece together what she learned to see if it matched with the other tidbits she had been able to gleam. However, sensing she wasn't alone she said, "Well if it isn't my Bijuu buddy?"

Seven sighed at Mikoto's annoyed tone as she slid into the water next to her. "Are you really going to keep calling me that? It's beginning to grate on my nerves."

"Really," Mikoto said, "Imagine how I must have felt upon learning that the woman I was trusting my life too was actually a freaking Bijuu."

"I don't know, maybe relieved that you had such a powerful ally at your back," Seven said. Her tone grew slightly dark as she asked, "Or, was it upon learning of my Bijuu nature that you suddenly found yourself less capable of trusting me."

Mikoto met the other woman's stare, but ended up looking away first as she said, "Or maybe I was hurt that you apparently didn't feel you could trust me."

Seven stared at her for a moment before cracking up laughing as she said, "Really, I can imagine how much you would have trusted me after that conversation. Hey Mikoto, I'm actually not a disgraced Iwa kunoichi, but actually an ancient chakra beast sealed away in a disgraced Iwa-nin whose body is now mine to control. It was done to me by my sister, also an ancient Bijuu, all for the sake of getting eyes in the prison to put down a plot by one of Konoha's elders. Oh, and less I forget my sister also happens to be the Kyuubi no Kitsune who despite trying to flatten Konoha before, is now actively trying to protect it." Seven gave Mikoto a sarcastic look as she added, "Yeah, I'm sure if I told you that. You would have still decided to trust me."

Mikoto stared at Seven blankly before giggling as she admitted, "I suppose you have a point. Still, I can't say it doesn't bother me that I'm apparently still being kept in the dark about quite a few things."

Seven gave her an understanding look as she replied, "I know. But my hands are kind of tied. Kiyomi as I'm sure you can tell is not the most trusting, and can be pretty secretive. Plus she hates your clan with a passion."

"Because of Madara?"

"And quite a few others," Seven said, "He was just the first to actually succeed at controlling her. However, your clan has been chasing our power for quite a long time. They just most often focused on her."

"I suppose I can understand why I would make her nervous," Mikoto said, "But I'm not my clan."

"True, but she hates your son something fierce as well. I know Naruto hopes you can talk him into abandoning his quest for revenge. Kiyomi doesn't hold out much hope of you succeeding."

Mikoto looked pained as she stared off into the distance before saying, "I see, it appears you've earned your sisters trust. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," Seven said her tone obviously showing how pleased she was to be in Kiyomi's good graces again.

Mikoto continued to look away as she said, "Naruto does strike me as a rather optimistic person, perhaps overly so. Kiyomi said she was a part of Naruto when Sasuke defected. So what does she believe my chances of convincing Sasuke to abandon this path of an avenger are?"

Seven sighed, before saying, "Look my sister could be said to be overly pessimistic…"

"Please," Mikoto said to which Seven could tell the Uchiha expected Kiyomi's read of the matter would be the more accurate.

Seven paused for several moments but finally answered, "Kiyomi says that no matter how she looks at it. Unless you are prepared to kill Sasuke, you're the one that doesn't walk away from the encounter."

Despite having expected such an answer Mikoto angrily snapped, "Where does she get off saying that? She doesn't know Sasuke."

Seven looked down at the water before replying, "Maybe…but maybe she isn't the only one." Seven put her hands up defensively as she said, "Look, Kiyomi's views of your son may be tainted…but the way she lays everything out is pretty damn persuasive. According to her, you're the one that first clued the Hokage in on the pending rebellion. Kiyomi believes that if Sasuke is aware of that then he's going to kill you before you can even talk to him. Even if he doesn't, he may be convinced to abandon his path, but the second he does learn you become enemy number one again."

Mikoto couldn't deny that Kiyomi's scenarios sounded plausible especially considering the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred. She decided she didn't want to think about it any further at the moment so turned her attention to Seven. She noticed that the woman seemed far more relaxed. Granted the last time they had been in a dangerous situation where the slightest misstep could had led to their doom so she figured Seven's calm demeanor may just because of the change of venue. But if Mikoto had to really place her finger on it Seven's demeanor was that of a woman that just did a stint in prison and had gotten out to enjoy a good fucking. Yet, Mikoto laughed the idea off as her being in need of a good lay herself.

Mikoto dropped the current train of thought before she could get herself too worked up over the idea. Sighing in contentment she said, "I'm glad Kiyomi relented enough to modify the seal so I could at least roam the grounds. These hot springs are incredible."

Seven quickly agreed, but said, "They are. But to be honest considering how quickly she did, I admit to being surprised that she is being so steadfast in keeping those Taki kunoichi. It's obvious Naruto is not going to just let the matter drop. But for whatever reason she seems determined to keep them around. Yoruichi is just as confused since she's seen how much Naruto's opinion matters to her. "

Mikoto got that feeling as well, but said truthfully, "Honestly, I can't say I pity them. If they had their way I'd be one of Akame's mindless drones right now."

Seven nodded, but said, "I can. Especially after hearing what happened to that new kunoichi."

Mikoto's curiosity was piqued as she sat up asking, "What new kunoichi?"

Seven shrugged before saying, "Yoruichi told me about her. Apparently, she was kidnapped some years ago and had a false personality implanted in her. The kicker is she was somehow aware of everything that happened over the years. Well at least until that Kushina lady wiped her memory of that time."

Mikoto looked stunned as she said, "K-kushina…you mean Kushina Uzumaki."

"Yeah," Seven answered noticing the color draining from Mikoto's face.

"I-it can't be," Mikoto said incredulously, "she's dead."

"I'm not sure of all the particulars," Seven replied not sure why her friend looked so pale, "But she is apparently sealed in her son and is now connected to Kiyomi's original chakra form." Mikoto stood and moved to get out of the hotsprings, but was stopped as Seven grabbed her risk to ask, "Where are you going?"

"I…I need to speak with Naruto…if Kushina is a part of him…I need to tell her why I couldn't look after him better."

"You can't," Seven said matter of factly.

"Why?" Mikoto responded almost pleadingly.

A pained look crossed Seven face as she answered, "He's out of the village at the moment."

Mikoto sank back into the water fearing the reason that Kushina hadn't made her presence known to her was because she was upset at her. But wanting the chance to explain her reasons asked, "F-for how long?"

"I don't know," the Bijuu replied, "He recently lost his teacher…a man named Jiraiya. He's gone to the home of the toads to learn the Sage arts in order to grow strong enough to defeat his teacher's killer."

"I see," Mikoto said sadly feeling horrible for the young man. Detecting a hint of fear in her friend she asked, "What's wrong. You seem concerned about this training he undertaking."

Seven Chomei looked up at the sky and although only exposed to his presence via the seal for a short time already missed the comforting warmth he admitted into the network of women she was connected to. Knowing the perils of the training he was undertaking she answered with a question, "Have you ever encountered a person who claimed to be a master of the sage arts before?" Mikoto shook her head prompting Seven to explain, "The reason for that is you could build a mountain with the number of people who've died trying to master Natural Energy for every one person that has ever achieved that title."

Mikoto was surprised at the genuine concern Seven was displaying so placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to say, "He'll be fine. I know for a fact he comes from a family that refuses to be intimidated by the impossible."

 ******************************** *

Whack!

"Argh, Dammit this is fucking impossible," Naruto groaned as he rolled on the ground to ease the pain in his back where Fukasaku had hit him with the staff that knocked the natural energy out of him.

Naruko sighed in annoyance before saying, "Just take it like a ma… (whack)…god dammit that hurts."

"Honestly you two," Fukasaku said shouldering his staff as he watched Naruto roll on the ground and Naruko rub her head, "It's like you're actually getting worse at gather and controlling natural energy."

Naruto sat up as he replied, "I'm in so much pain here that it's hard to concentrate. I beginning to think you're mistakening the swelling for me turning into a toad."

Fukasaku chuckled lightly as he smacking his hand with the staff gently as he responded, "Well I think you would agree it is better to be safe then the alternative." Both Naruto and Naruko looked around the pool of toad oil where they were training to take in all the frog statues that stood in testament to all those that had tried to master the power of a sage and failed. They nodded their agreement to the Sage, who then said, "Good, let's take a few more whacks at it and call it a night."

"Did you have to say whacks?" Naruko said dryly as Naruto took a cross-legged seat next to her again. She closed her eyes as she sat in a similar position and felt the cool oil that Fukasaku began splashing on her and Naruto in order to aid in the ability to both feel and call on the natural energy that surrounded them.

Naruto took a few more moments to ready himself for his next attempt. Looking at Naruko out of the corner of his eye, he was somewhat regretting bringing her along. It had nothing to do with their history together, but because of the first step to becoming a sage. Namely, he found it quite hard to concentrate as a beautiful woman, dressed simply in a pair of tight black shorts and a white sports bra, was being coated in oil. He was just glad that the old toad had yet to catch on to how distracting he was finding his fellow student of Jiraiya as her skin glistened from the oil and the setting sun. Closing his eyes he tried to get his head straight and concentrate on the task before him. However, he let out a small self-deprecating chuckle as he thought, "This is most likely karma for all the times I used that jutsu in the past."

Naruto though would be quite surprised to learn that he wasn't the only one unable to fully concentrate on the first stage of Senjutsu training. "Why'd I have to spy on him when he was with his lovers?" Naruko questioned herself. While it was true that the event helped Naruko come to terms with her gender, she didn't think it would have been much of a concern. However, that was until Fukasaku had explained what the first step of their training would entail. Naruto, who had shown up to the training in a loose fitting A-shirt and shorts, upon learning he'd be splashed with oil had quickly pulled his shirt off. Naruko upon seeing his shirtless frame had suddenly found herself propelled back to the day she had peeked on him as he had pleased several of his lovers. His soon being coated in oil hadn't made it any easier for her to concentrate.

Yet, she did eventually manage to find her center so began to strive once more to balance both her physical and spiritual energy with the natural energy she was gathering. For a moment, she began to feel her senses expand as she became more in tune with the world around her. She attributed this to the fact that she was taking in the energy given off by all living things. Fukasaku had told them that one of the internal signs that pointed to a true sage was their being hyperaware of the people and environment they found themselves in.

However, it all slipped away as pain became her world when Fukasaku took his staff to the back of her head. "Ow…shit!" she cursed rubbing the spot he hit with both her hands.

Fukasaku didn't say anything as he warily watched Naruto having grown accustomed to their failing to adequately balance their chakra in close proximity to each other. Naruko also half expected for Naruto's grunt of pain to shortly follow, however when the pain in her head faded and he hadn't called out she focused on him to see him still sitting in the same pose as before.

Naruko watched as the seconds turned into minutes. Fukasaku also watched on and began scratching his chin as he said thoughtfully, "Hmm, very good. He's gathering it pretty steadily now." Naruko felt a spike of jealousy as it appeared Naruto was on the verge of proving she was nothing but a less talented copy. But it turned into amusement as his features began to morph and their toad sensei said, "There it is," before whacking him on the head with his staff.

She giggled as Naruto rubbed the top of his head with his hands as if to ease the pain and asked, "Do you really need to hit us so hard with that thing?"

"No," Fukasaku replied causing both blonds to look at him evilly until he added, "I could give you a half-hearted pat and not knock all the natural energy out of you causing you to turn into toad statues."

"I was just asking," Naruto said properly chastised as he didn't want to become a garden decoration.

Fukasaku chuckled in amusement as he began to leap away towards his home as he said, "That's enough training for one night youngsters. Let's go get a good meal and call it day."

Both Naruto and Naruko paled as they began to wonder where they could get such a meal since neither of them could call the bug heavy dishes Shima prepared good. Naruko was just resigning herself to the upcoming battle with her stomach, when she heard Naruto say, "Actually do you think it would be alright if I pass on dinner…I really want to check on how my clones are coming along with the shelter they are building."

"I'll let Ma know," Fukasaku said, "I guess it'll just be…"

"Actually, I should go as well," Naruko said not wanting to face the possibility of an extra helping since Naruto wasn't going to be there, "I'm not all that hungry and would like to settle in for the night."

"Are you sure? I know it might be a little cramped, but you can both stay at my home."

"That's okay," Naruto said quickly as Naruko nodded her head rapidly, "We wouldn't want to impose and besides by now my clones probably built us a pretty cozy place to stay. No sense in letting their hard work go to waste."

"Very well, have a good night youngsters."

"You as well," Naruto said. A moment later he stopped and asked, "Speaking of clones, do you think the training would go faster if I used some during training. That way I could get a lot of experience in a short amount of time."

Fukasaku paused for a moment giving the matter some thought before answering, "I suppose that might be possible. However, we'll start out with only two for each of you. We don't want too many since if one turns all the way then you'd share its fate. Well, unlike you two, I'm famished so goodnight."

Fukasaku disappeared down his path, and almost as soon as he was gone the silence that had descended on the area was ruined by the sound of twin grumbling stomachs. "I'm so hungry," Naruko whined as she rubbed her stomach.

"Me too," Naruto said trying to ignore the gurgling coming from his protesting gut. "But, eating Shima's cooking would be just as bad since I'd be throwing up whatever I ate."

Naruko followed as Naruto began heading to the area she figured his clones had decided to build a shelter. Naruto had decided to build it shortly after their breakfast with Shima and Fukasaku, and although the toad couple had offered to let them stay in their extra room. It would have been confining for one person, let alone two. Therefore, after making sure it was alright, Naruto had created several clones to build them a place to stay.

Naruko watched Naruto as he apparently knew exactly where he was going although neither of them had explored the area after arriving early that morning. She guessed that one of his clones must have dispelled itself to let the young man know where they had built the place they would be calling home during their training. Naruko was about to ask how much further when the delicious smell of something cooking reached her nose. Her stomach responded immediately, and before she knew it she was running to find out what it was. To her surprise waiting at the end of the path wasn't the simple shelter she expected to find, but a small cottage. Still milling about were several clones putting on the finishing touches, but what captivated Naruko attention was the smoke coming from just behind the cabin. She looked behind her hearing Naruto approach as he either already knew about what was behind the great smell or had decided to conserve his energy. He smiled at her, making Naruko guess her face still contained some of the surprise she felt from just how busy his clones had been. "You do nice work," she said complementing him.

"Thanks," Naruto replied beginning to move pass her, "I guess all those lame D-ranked missions paid off."

Naruko nodded in agreement although she didn't share many of those memories with Naruto due to them being a happy period of his life. Still the results spoke from themselves. She watched as he approached a clone to ask, "I trust you weren't detected?"

"Hey man, have a little faith," the clone replied annoyed at being questioned, "We stuck to the plan. No one knows that we Hiraishined to Wave. We didn't use the mark on Tsunami but the kunai you left buried on the Whirling Tide's Manor property. We then henged ourselves in order to purchase the supplies."

"Good," Naruto said with a curt nod, "I wouldn't want the others to worry if word reached them I appeared in Wave. Thanks for all your hard work."

The clone nodded before whistling getting all the clones attention. It then burst into smoke which the other clones did following its example. Naruto began to move around back causing Naruko to follow. The kunoichi came to a screeching stop though as she found that on top of everything else the cabin was built next to a small pond being feed by a waterfall. Naruko already picturing herself bathing under it turned to Naruto saying impressed, "An outdoor bath, an inside and outside fire pit, and supplies, just how long were you planning this?"

Naruto shrugged, before replying, "It just came to me after breakfast. If we're going to give our all during training then we can't be half starving or tired from tripping over each other at night." Naruto sat down next to the fire and pulling the lid off the pot began to spoon the food that one of his clones had been cooking into a bowl. Holding it out to Naruko he added, "If we're going to stop Pain and avenge Pervy Sage then we are going to need to dedicate everything we have to this training. Isn't that right boss?"

Naruko took the bowl which had been filled with a stew and sat across from her fellow blonde. Commenting on his calling her boss she asked, "You're not mad that Gamabunta made me a lieutenant when he stills calls you a lackey?"

Naruto chuckled before giving her a smile that she knew had melted quite a few women's hearts already as he said, "I can't say I'm all that surprised. Gamakichi explained it to me during one of our training breaks. He told me you've incorporated summoning into your fighting style and even managed to impress the Boss Toad. From what I can understand, Gamabunta is just glad that you don't just summon him into the same messed up situations that I tend to."

Naruko returned his smile as she replied, "He may have mentioned how nice it is to be summoned to deal with simple bandits from time to time. But are you really okay with me having the same summons as you?"

"Why wouldn't I be," Naruto asked in turn giving her a confused look as he paused in filling his own bowl. "I'll be the first to admit I don't use summoning as efficiently as I probably could. Not to mention the Boss Toad has a reason to be annoyed with how I summon him. It's always either been to fight someone else's giant summons or a Bijuu. To be honest I don't think he's ever really forgiven me for summoning him to fight that monster summons made of sea water. Besides, from what I've seen you've earned their respect and that in a nutshell is all that matters."

Naruko couldn't help feeling embarrassed as Naruto praised her. Hoping to change the subject she said, "It must be kind of a shock being cut off from the others."

"A little," Naruto conceded, "Fukasaku seems to think that it's due to whatever it is in the atmosphere that keeps the Toad Oil from evaporating. But, it isn't a true barrier since I can still Hiraishin." Naruto looked up at the sky before turning his attention to Naruko as he added, "Not being able to feel the others may be a blessing in disguise."

Surprised at the revelation Naruko asked, "Really? Is that why you didn't want your clones making contact?"

Naruto inclined his head as he answered, "Yes. While on one hand being constantly connected to them and being able to sense their constant presence is a true gift. With everything that is going on I don't know if I could truly concentrate if that was still the case. I'm so worried about Komachi that I keep trying to reach out to get a sense of how she is doing."

"Can't you "look in" on her using the Hiraishin portion of the foxmark?"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid if I do that without the emotional portion I'll misconstrued the situation and make things worse." Naruto tore his gaze from the heavens to look into the fire, the light of which highlighted how worried he was. "The same could be said for Konan as well. I know she wouldn't just let Jiraiya face Pain. I keep wondering if she may have tipped her hand somehow and might be in danger." Looking at Naruko, who could see his determination, he added, "But, I can't be worrying about that now and need to trust in everyone to hold things together until I'm ready to face Pain."

"You mean we are," Naruko corrected.

He gave her another bright smile as he said, "Forgive me, I misspoke."

Naruko nodded, before returning his smile with one of her own as she said, "Well don't let it happen again. We're in this together."

 ******************************** *

Komachi didn't know where she was as she awoke to find herself bound and gagged in a tight box that appeared to be aboard a slow moving wagon. Although her chakra was sealed her foxmark still gave her a general idea of where she was in relation to Naruto's other lovers. To say that she was surprised to find herself back in Konoha would be an understatement. In hindsight she supposed she shouldn't have been since she knew that whoever it was who had alerted Danzou had been highly connected to the Clan Council since it had been only after Tsunade had informed them that the information had leaked. While the evidence didn't mean the person was a counselor, Komachi couldn't ignore the possibility either.

Taking further stock of her situation she realized that she had been stripped naked so realized the people that had ambushed her were not taking any chances that she was wearing some sort of tracking seal. She felt her face twist into a smirk, a still unusual gesture for her, as she realized that there taking her into the village meant they hadn't found her foxmark. To her that confirmed her ambushers had been Root, since she figured normal bandits or thieves would have explored her nakedness in a manner that may have uncovered the location of her mark just pass her lower lips.

Closing her eyes she tried to recall details of the attack, but unfortunately due to their preparations and skill she hadn't caught sight of them. She supposed that since she had been moving from Root safe house to safe house as she avoided the Anbu sent by Tsunade to capture her. She shouldn't have been surprised that they had managed to get the drop on her. Naturally her plan had always been to link up with the remnants of Root, but she hadn't necessarily wanted to be at such a disadvantage during that encounter.

Komachi let her mind drift to Naruto and she wondered how he was doing. During her travels from the village word had reached her of Jiraiya's death. Now able to place why she had felt such pain coming from him, she felt her heart begin to hurt. Understanding that the pain was a result of her own strong feelings for Naruto, Komachi was shocked to learn emotions could connect her to people she had never even meant. It was also at that moment as her mind began to make plans to abandon her current mission to find Jiraiya's killer and make him pay that Komachi realized at some point without her realizing it she had come to love Naruto. It also made her realize just how daunting her lover's ambition was. She had never met Jiraiya, but due to her connection to Naruto and the pain she had felt him in had been prepared to strike out in order to avenge him. She realized that through that death which had hurt a person she cherished. She had come to hate someone that she had never met. She realized that stopping the spread of hate may very well be impossible. What that said about their chance of accomplishing the goal Naruto and the others had been working for Komachi couldn't answer. Just like she couldn't answer how Naruto would react when he came face to face with Pain, now that his heart may had had the seed called hate planted in it.

The wagon came to a stop and Komachi felt the box she was in begin to get pulled off. She listened for any hint that may have pinpointed her location inside the village. Yet, she could tell from the locations of Hinata, and Tsume that it was likely she wasn't near either of their clans' territories. Feeling like she was being moved underground she guessed that Remnants of Root still had a few tunnels for them to scurry about in. Her box was dropped on the ground unceremoniously, before the lid was pried off. She was then quickly pulled from it and then chained to a hook hanging in the middle of the room which lifted her off her feet. Suspended in the air, the two masked men that had brought her there left the room.

However, her senses told her she wasn't alone. Remaining calm, she waited for the person behind her to make his presence known since she needed to give off the demeanor of someone being collected by overcautious allies. After almost an hour of silence the person behind her said, "You took a considerable number of risks in heading to safe houses that could have been compromised. You should of have had no way of knowing how much the Hokage has figured out about Roots operation. Yet, you still chose to take that risk."

Sounding emotionally detached, Komachi answered, "I also had no way of knowing how to deliver my report on Danzou's demise. I surmised that heading to them would either put me under Root's observation or Konoha's. In either case my directive was clear."

"Really," the man said coming away from the wall he had been resting against to come before her revealing that he wore a hood which concealed his hair and a mask in the visage of a monkey to hid his face. Komachi wasn't surprised that he paid no attention to her lack of clothing. "What would your directive have been if Konoha had found you?"

"To kill as many of the Hokage's forces as possible before meeting my end."

"And since we of the Root have found you, what is your directive now?"

"To inform you of Danzou's passing," Komachi said unemotionally.

"A wasted effort my dear," the man said turning to walk away, "You would have better served your master by joining him in death."

As the masked man made his way to the door, the two masked men from before stepped in as well one of them brandishing a sword that was no doubt soon to be sheathed in her. Komachi though kept calm as she said, "Under normal circumstances that would be true. I failed in my duty to protect Lord Danzou. If my death appeases that failure then I accept your punishment. But, you should know that it appears Tsunade may have been able to keep a few more secrets from you."

She watched the man she was calling Monkey for the moment stop as he turned slowly to watch her over his shoulder. Knowing that a proper member of Root wouldn't negotiate for their life she said, "Lord Danzou had escaped through a secret passage that I had no idea existed. Yet, Naruto Uzumaki still managed to locate us."

"The official report stated that he accidently blew a hole through the passage as he fought his way through the forces defending the base."

"Those reports are fabrications," Komachi said, "I believe though Kakashi was the one to do that. He was also the one to strike the fatal blow to Lord Danzou."

"It appears you managed to avenge him then," Monkey said causing Komachi to fear her blade had struck too deep.

However, she didn't let it show on her face aware that Monkey was likely testing her loyalty since at the moment he only had her word. Komachi had little doubt that Root had spotted her at the first safe house she had visited. They had only let her go to the others in order to ascertain whether she was being followed. But she knew she couldn't play the part of taking satisfaction in Kakashi's death either, her emotional detachment needed to go both ways. Therefore she simply gave a curt nod of her head to recognize his point before saying, "Yet, what Root needs to know is that as dangerous as Kakashi was. Naruto has unlocked a jutsu far more dangerous. He managed to catch up and delay us because he had mastered the Hiraishin."

"What?!" Monkey said his voice filled with concern. Turning to the two masked shinobi he asked, "Are you sure she is clean?"

"Yes sir," one of the men replied, "She has no seals on her person."

Monkey turned to her and studying her body closed the distance before placing a hand on her stomach. Channeling chakra into her, he began to inspect her very carefully. However, when he reached her pussy he simply pulled her legs apart to make sure nothing was marked on her inner thighs. Stepping away he said, "Tsunade was wise to keep that hidden. She would have had a rather distinct advantage if we didn't know the Hiraishin had been mastered by the jinchuriki. You did well in informing me of this. I trust though you understand why this changes nothing."

"I do," Komachi said as the man with the sword began to approach. Komachi although not wishing to die didn't call out for help as she felt she had fulfilled her duty to her lover. When her life blinked out it would inform the others where Root was based and likely confirm the man that had warned Danzou was at the location. She was just glad Naruto wouldn't feel it as she didn't want to distract him from whatever training she was sure he was undertaking. She felt quite content that a minor cog such as her would be instrumental in the removal of the obstacle to Naruto's ambition that Root represented.

It would be that sense of contentment that her duty had been fulfilled that ultimately spared her life as Monkey said, "Hold…" The man in the midst of pulling his sword back to thrust it into Komachi's chest did as instructed. Monkey watched her for several more moments before turning away as he said, "On second thought I may find a use for this piece yet. Tsunade thinks she has weeded us out, what better way to rub her nose in her failure then for a known Root member to kill her precious jinchuriki. At the very least it will highlight her failure as a leader and perhaps make the Fire Daimyo willing to make her step down."

Monkey waved his two men follow him as they left Komachi strung up in the air. Once the door closed she allowed her face to show what she truly thought of Monkey's plot before thinking, "Checkmate."

 ******************************** *

Konan stopped as she reached a crossroad in the Land of Waterfalls. Having led the procession of Paths to this point she paused not sure which way to go. Looking over her shoulder she hid the frown that she felt as she couldn't see either Nagato or Tobi. "What is it," the Deva path that had once been Yahiko asked upon her stopping.

Konan stared for several moments before turning away as she said diplomatically, "You haven't seen fit to tell me where we are going."

Konan could feel Nagato's Rinnegan boring into her back. Ever since their leaving Ame she had felt that the Six Paths were studying her. She looked up at the sign marked on the crossroad again and supposed it was a fitting place to be since she felt her life was likely at one as well. All the while she knew she was growing tenser as the lack of knowing where they were heading played havoc with her emotions. The feeling of dread she had been feeling only lessened slightly upon Naruto's presence disappearing, because although she believed he was likely somewhere safe. She knew that Pain had plenty of ways of learning even the most secret of information.

The other thing playing into her growing fear that Konoha was the target was that Nagato wasn't traveling with her, but with Tobi and his Animal Path. She knew that with Tobi's ability to appear anywhere he wanted Konoha was never outside of Pain's striking distance. She knew that at the moment Nagato had to at least be close enough to manipulate his Path, but since she knew he had been having the technicians working on making improvements to his chakra transmitter had no idea how close he was. It bothered her that she wasn't being let in on the plan, but she suspected the march was as much to test her loyalty as if could have been to pull Konoha's forces away from the village by bringing the supposed leader of Akatsuki out into the open. She figured if that was the case then once Konoha took the bait, Tobi would teleport into the village with the Animal Path. Once inside it would summon the others, thereby throwing Konoha into chaos as they wreaked havoc due to their bypassing the barrier and thus denying the Leaf Village an idea of how many opponents it faced.

Finally after what seemed like forever, the Deva Path said, "Take the path leading north."

Konan was surprised by the order since it would be leading them away from the Leaf Village. Not sure what their destination was she did as instructed stepping onto the path heading away from Konoha. As soon as she did she felt most of the tension bleed from her body.

However, her moment of peace didn't last as the slight shift of her shoulders as she relaxed was the final validation Nagato needed that Konan no longer counted herself among Akatsuki. Raising the Deva Path's hand and bringing it in line with the back of Konan's skull, he said, "I thought so." Releasing a concentrated blast of his jutsu, he watched dispassionately as Konan's head vanished from her shoulders.

 ********************************

Kiyomi didn't let her concerns about the rift that had appeared between Naruto and her show on her face as she worked on making the Taki-nin more self-sufficient. She was hoping that if they didn't need instruction to perform the most simple of tasks that Naruto would at least concede her method of handling them was more humane than death. Still she knew on some level that chances of that were relatively small.

In the wake of Jiraiya's death she had come up with another reason to further hone her skill, and believed that it may even convince Naruto that she was right to practice creating a new persona in a person. But knew her argument wouldn't stand up to much scrutiny since it hadn't been a factor when she had taken over the Taki kunoichi's wills with the one she had implanted. Removing her hand from the one that had been Yuffie she asked, "Do you feel any urges?"

"I have to go pee," Yuffie replied sounding less robotic than before, but still not right.

"Then go," Kiyomi said annoyed. Which turned to anger as Yuffie began to follow the directions literally causing the Bijuu to shout, "Not here, in the bathroom."

Yuffie again did as she was told making her way to the bathroom. Kiyomi was about to follow since she knew that unless she told the woman what to do she would likely simply stand in the bathroom and relieve herself. However, she stopped upon noticing another presence watching her in amusement and having a good idea of who it was and not in the mood for her company asked, "What do you want Uchiha?"

"Why do I need to want something?" Mikoto replied stepping into the room. Walking up to Aeris and Tifa, who remained sitting at the table, she waved her hand in front of their faces before asking, "Not that I care what happens to them, but why not just undo what you've done?"

Although still not in the mood for Mikoto's company, the Bijuu did wish to discuss the matter with someone that wouldn't be so quick to agree with Naruto. Yoruichi had already made it clear that she shared their lover's opinion, and Seven simply didn't care about any of it as she tended to rather smash her way to solutions. Finding the old adage that beggars couldn't be choosers to once more be true, she said, "I'm not sure that I can at this point. In order to supplant their personalities I created new pathways in their minds. At this point removing them could do more harm than good."

"Interesting," Mikoto said sounding just short of being mocking, "So your solution is to make those pathways more complex and even more difficult to remove."

Kiyomi scowled at the woman, but quickly replied, "It beats the alternative."

"Meaning that if you screw up and they die you don't want Naruto to find out it was a result of your tampering."

Kiyomi looked away her fear that should such a thing could happen being easy to see for the Uchiha. Mikoto still found it surprising that a Bijuu seemed to care so much about what a single person, let alone that she was suspecting the Kyuubi wasn't alone in caring a great deal about what Naruto thought. Giving voice to the theory she had put together she said, "It's hard to believe so many women would give themselves to some brat. Let alone allow him to mark them like pieces of property."

Kiyomi glared at Mikoto before a pleased smile broke out on her face as she said, "Ah, there it is. That famed Uchiha pride. Do you truly believe yourself to be so different?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mikoto said challengingly.

"Why it's simple really," Kiyomi said before reaching into the sleeves of her kimono. "You afford yourself some sense of pride because why... because you were unwilling to share your own lover. You believe this somehow makes you superior."

"No, I didn't say that…"

"But you did," Kiyomi said pressing her verbal attack, "Why else would you mention us giving ourselves to him with such disdain?"

"I-it just isn't normal," Mikoto tried to counter her own argument sounding weak especially with how unconcerned Kiyomi appeared to be with what others considered the norm.

"Why should I care about that? Tell me, did you love your husband?"

"W-what does that have to do with anything?"

Kiyomi's eyes grew wide as she said amused, "Ah, I think that answers that question. Well as a woman that can tell you I love the man who shares my bed let me explain to you why I can share him with others. It's because I do not take any pride in calling him mine."

"I don't understand…you say you love him, but take no pride in it."

"You're right, you don't understand," Kiyomi replied. "You see love as something you can fit into your confined set of rules. For example, you can love countless people unless you have sex with one of them at which case you can only love that person in the physical sense."

"T-that's just how it is," Mikoto responded finding her cheeks were growing red and that she was at a total disadvantage due to Kiyomi's lack of discomfiture in discussing the subject.

"Says who?" Kiyomi countered. When Mikoto didn't respond she said simply, "The answer of course is other people's pride. You and others I'm sure, seem to believe that if Naruto takes another lover then it in some way cheapens what he feels for those of us he's already been with."

"Are you saying that it doesn't? Then why mark you as pieces of property."

Kiyomi surprised Mikoto by pulling open her kimono exposing her breasts to the woman. Pulling her robe from her shoulders she presented her back to the Uchiha and showing off her own mark on her back right shoulder said, "Your pride sees these as markings he has put on us to mark his conquests because you can't believe he would can take another woman as a lover and still cherish those he already has. You see, I may take no pride in calling him mine, but this mark displays my pride in being his. My lover is special. Rather than trying to hide that fact away though it pleases me when a new woman understands this by taking on his mark as well."

"W-why?"

"Pride of course," Kiyomi said pulling her kimono back over her shoulders, "Did you not ever sit around comparing your man with those of your friends? Wouldn't it please you when one of them would grumble about something their man would do that pisses them off and you could offer something yours would do that would make them wish they could call him theirs."

Mikoto had naturally since most housewives could easily find stuff to complain about in regards to their husbands. As she thought about it though, compared to Tsume and her, Kushina never would join in. Instead the Uzumaki almost always would just nod and smile as she listened to her friends gripe about their husbands. At the time Mikoto had just assumed it was because she didn't want to present a less then flattering image of the man that was the Fourth Hokage. But with Kiyomi's words playing through her head, she began to wonder if it was simply because the kunoichi didn't want to paint a picture of how much of a loving partner her husband was, less other women might set their sights on him.

"You seem pretty free with your information considering you've been dancing around the subject of just how involved you and the other woman have been with Naruto until now," Mikoto said wanting to take some pride in her theory being correct.

Kiyomi shrugged as she turned to face the Uchiha, her kimono still hanging loosely over her shoulders. "I figured you were fishing for the meaning behind the marks you no doubt spotted on the women using the hot springs. I saw no harm in giving you the confirmation you sought. If you prove to be a threat to my family I'll erase you from history. If not, well I doubt I'll have to suffer your presence once you run afoul of your son."

Mikoto wanted to fire back a retort, but before she could come up with something a look of worry passed over the red-head woman's face. Mikoto was about to ask what had spooked the Bijuu, but she disappeared in a flash of flames leaving the Uchiha to wonder what was happening outside the mansion.

 ******************************** *

Konan looked back as the area she had just been standing erupt into a fireball as the paper bombs hidden among the sheets that had made up the paper clone the Deva Path had eliminated exploded. However, although she knew she had only managed to slip away due to her years of working with Nagato and therefore being aware of the few blind spots that appeared in his formations, she didn't believe for a second the Paths had been caught up in it. Tossing away her Akatsuki cloak she began fleeing, while heading away from Konoha. Although she knew that Nagato already was of the opinion that was who she was working for, she didn't want to give him any further confirmation. To that end she also refused to call on her foxmark. Although, she knew Naruto was no longer in the village she didn't want to take the chance that the lack of ability to feel his presence was one way. The last thing she wanted was to be the cause of Naruto ending up in Nagato and Tobi's grasp.

Taking off running, she knew that a key reason that Nagato had chosen the area as the spot for her execution was that it was a hilly grass covered area devoid of trees for her to use for cover or escape. Still, she had made it a couple of hundred yards when she had needed to leap about as several missiles began to impact around her. She had believed herself clear when suddenly she was blown off her feet from an Almighty Push from the Deva Path.

Konan slid along the ground for several meters before coming to a stop. Picking herself up slowly, she looked behind her to see the Path's closing in on her slowly. Having come to a stop at the top of a hill, Konan pushed herself to her feet and quickly slid down the slope on the other side. Reaching the bottom she found a spot that ended in a dead end, but would allow her to keep her back to a wall. While she knew that either the Asura or Deva path could easily bring the area down on her. She figured that Nagato wanted to use the Human or Naraka Path to find out who she was working with. If that was the case and she could destroy the Naraka Path then she felt it would be a worthy trade for her life since it would mean Nagato would likely have to postpone an attack in order to return to Rain. Although, Nagato had kept her at arm's length in what he had been doing with his other Paths, she believed that by destroying God's Tower Jiraiya had managed to destroy where his replacements had been stored.

A frown appeared on her face though when only the Deva Path stepped into the area with her. "To think the traitor in my midst was the one person I would never have suspected on my own."

Konan winced as she could hear the anger and perhaps hate that Nagato was directing towards her. It hurt twice as much as it was Yahiko's face that was conveying the emotion. "Nagato, please it's not too late to stop this. There is a better way for us to honor Yahiko's memory. There's someone who has inherited his will."

"Is that who you've betrayed me for? I would have thought you of all people would understand that without Pain people refuse to change. Those in power will always continue to scramble about inflicting pain in order to hold onto their pathetic thrones. Only by leveling everything can we inflict the world with the fear that pain teaches us to be wary off. A child that burns itself on a stove will be twice as wary the next time he's around it."

"I know that was what we came to believe…" Konan tried to reason but let out a scream as the Deva Path unleashed his jutsu to smash her up against the rock face behind her.

Although he didn't unleash his full power, she hit hard enough to leave an impression. She had just pushed off the wall when a second wave slammed her back against it. This was quickly followed by a third and a fourth. Konan felt it as bones gave way and organs began to reach the point of rupturing as more waves kept forcing her to hit the wall at her back. The assault ended and Konan sank to the ground her vision growing blurry as a result of the swelling taking part in her brain. She tried to once more convince Nagato to abandon his plan to force the world into accepting his peace.

Yet, she could only find the strength to gurgle out, "N-nagato…p-please…"

"Don't worry Konan, you'll see the world we strived to make as a true angel resurrected in my image," The Deva Path said as Nagato mistook her words as her begging for her life.

He raised his hand intending to finish her off, since in truth he had no intention of questioning her since his goal was to level Konoha to the last man, woman, and child. Sending out a powerful but focused blast of his jutsu he watched in stunned amazement as a woman appeared between him and Konan in a burst of flame. But, what truly shocked him was as the jutsu hit the woman whose back was facing the Deva Path, it slammed into some sort of red barrier that diverted it so that the wall surrounding Konan and her was smashed to pieces.

The red-head stared down at Konan for a moment, before gingerly picking her up. Cradling the blue-haired woman in her arms, she looked over her right shoulder just enough so that Nagato could see that the woman's green eye was slitted like some beast. With a cold fury the woman said, "I don't know how it is you have those eyes. But you're unworthy of them. I would take great pleasure out of ripping them from your head. But, luckily for you I won't be the one to determine your fate."

Before Nagato could question who that person would be, the woman disappeared in the same manner as she had appeared. It left the man that stylized himself as a god wondering just what it was he would encounter when he destroyed Konoha.

 ********************************

Kiyomi appeared in the Den's teleportation room, which she quickly left as she carried Konan to the Medical Bay. "Yoruichi," Kiyomi said via the telepathy she shared with her fellow Bijuu. She could feel her sister get startled from her afternoon nap as she rolled off the table she had been using as a bed.

"W-what is it?" the two-tailed cat replied as she gathered her bearings.

"Find Tsunade," Kiyomi said urgently, "she's in…never mind." She cut the mental link as she could feel Tsunade making her way to the Den. Guessing the Hokage knew something important had happened from Konan's appearance in the village, the Bijuu set the former member of Akatsuki down on one of the medical tables.

Although Kiyomi had already used her chakra to heal most of the damage to Konan's body. She couldn't be sure it would be enough to save the woman since her ability to heal Naruto had stemmed from being connected to him and thus able to send her chakra to the damaged portions of his body to heal specific things. The healing nature of her chakra worked great on physical wounds but wasn't target specific, which was why some people had relapsed when she had used her chakra wave, although it had given doctors a chance to get in front of the diseases.

Tsunade barged into her medical bay, but her questions died on her tongue as she saw Konan's condition. Quickly moving to the table she scanned the woman and said, "You've succeeded in healing a good portion of her injuries. But her brain is swelling, unless we can relieve the pressure she's going to die."

"I…I wouldn't even know where to begin." Kiyomi said.

"Then step back and get me Shizune and Sakura," Tsunade said moving the table to the operating room that she had converted the room they had once interrogated Komachi in.

Kiyomi was about to do as instructed, but the door to the medical bay slid open as the two women Tsunade had asked for appeared. She was surprised at their appearance until Yoruichi stepped in after them, having summoned them figuring gathering the medics would be the next step. She took in her sister's state as she was covered in blood that had transferred from Konan's wounds before they had healed. Watching as the medics began to work on the blue-haired woman, Yoruichi said, "So that's Konan."

"Yes."

"I…I never got the chance to meet her," Yoruichi said sadly.

Although far from certain, Kiyomi said, "You will," she then disappeared in flames as she used her version of the Hiraishin to reappear in her home as she mentally added, "I hope."

 ******************************** *

Naruko sat atop a stone square that was being balanced on the end of a giant stalagmite. Approaching the end of their third week of training, they had progressed to the next stage which was overcoming their animal natures in order to remain still. With the shadow clones aid, both she and Naruto had quickly overcome their dependence of the toad oil to gather natural energy. However, the current stage had proven to be twice as difficult and was where they had spent the past two weeks.

Part of the reason was that Fukasaku had refused to let them use clones to speed up the process. His reasoning was that although they seemed able to properly balance the natural energy they gathered. They could still begin the transformation from human to toad if they weren't careful and the last thing he wanted to do was give one of them a whack from such heights. They would easily survive it if filled with natural energy, but depleted of that due to a whack from his stick and the end results could be messy.

Naruko believed they were nearing the end of their training as currently both of them were easily remaining balanced. To add a level of complexity Fukasaku was leaping from each of the stones his students were resting on trying to upset the balance. Yet no matter where he landed the stones remained perfectly still. Leaping up and down on the one Naruto was using several times he finally said, "Good, very good. You two are finally ready for the final part of your training."

Naruko opened her eyes to see Naruto do the same his eyes being the only thing showing his success at harnessing Natural Energy. She knew it was a feature that she shared at the moment as well. Rolling backwards off her stone, she landed gracefully and easily caught the falling square before returning it to the pile of intact ones. Naruto landed a moment later as he followed suit with Fukasaku perched on his shoulder. The three of them then began heading towards where most of the toad's resided in order to drop their teacher off.

Dressed rather skimpily in her sports bra and shorts, Naruko turned to face the others as she folded her arms behind her back to push her chest out as she asked, "What is the finally stage Fukasaku-sensei?"

She felt a measure of pride as Naruto's eyes momentarily drifted from her face to her chest as he responded, "Yeah, gramps what else is there for you to teach us."

Fukasaku wacked Naruto with his staff knocking the remaining natural energy out of him as he said in a huff, "Naruto-boy, you for instance could stand to learn how to address people with respect."

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Naruto said rubbing the delicate knot appearing on his head. He frowned when Naruko stuck her tongue out at him, but then chuckled since he knew she was just being playful.

Fukasaku didn't miss the gesture either as he smiled in amusement at his two students pleased with how close they had grown. Answering the question posed to him, he said, "Now that you can enter into Sage mode it is only right that I teach you how to fight like Sages. Starting tomorrow I'll be teaching you Frog Kata." Leaping from Naruto's shoulder to the groud he added, "I would invite you to dinner, but I believe I already know the answer."

"Yeah, well about that," Naruto began to say since Fukasaku had one morning come to get them early for breakfast only to see his students eating already.

Fukasaku held up his hand as he said, "Naruto it's quite alright. After witnessing the disgusting things you two eat, I can only imagine that our cuisine looks just as unappealing. With that in mind, it does make the few times you have joined us for dinner all the more special." The Toad gave them a final wave goodbye before taking off down the path towards his home.

Naruko and Naruto returned to their small cabin where they quickly fell into their comfortable rhythm. This usually consisted of Naruto preparing the ingredients for the night's meal as Naruko bathed in the pond out back. Then after she was finished she would cook them as he similarly cleaned himself up. Then both of them would clean and wash the dishes. They would then spend the night talking about various topics relating to the mundane or profound.

It was during one such night that it occurred to Naruko that she was probably the only kunoichi to have enjoyed what could be considered a normal home life with Naruto. Although she hadn't really meant anything by her observation, once the idea had been planted she began to imagine herself in the role of his wife from time to time. Her little fantasies would take less innocent turns sometimes when she'd be in the midst of cooking their dinner in the fire pit inside the cabin for when it rained and Naruto would enter dripping wet with just a towel around his waist. He'd quickly mutter an apology as he'd grab his clothes to get dressed outside as he took her keeping her back towards him as a sign of her disapproval. Instead of it being due to her peeking at him through the small window opening that faced out back.

Naruko had tried not to peek since she was rather positive Naruto had yet to, but if there was one trait she had picked up from Jiraiya. It had been her enjoyment of the art of peeking. Ever since her time of spying on Naruto with several of his lovers, Naruko had become something of a thorn in many hot spring establishments' sides. She was an equal opportunity peeker, since she enjoyed the female form as much as the male one. And although she had seen quite a few naked bodies since then, including catching a few couples getting it on, she still would give Naruto, her number one spot.

Seeing the cabin approaching Naruko ran to it, where upon stepping into the cabin she quickly stripped from her clothes. Throwing a towel around her body she grabbed her cleaning products and an oversized shirt for after before stepping outside. Naruto waited against the side of the cabin and once she appeared asked, "What do you feel like?"

"Anything but ramen," Naruko answered smirking at the way his face grimaced since she had only agreed to his favorite food once so far.

"Fine," Naruto said vowing he wouldn't ask the next day, although he knew he would.

Naruko smiled at him as he headed inside and decided that since he didn't whine about her choice would choose his favorite food when he asked tomorrow. Heading around back, she pulled the towel away from her body in order to slowly enter the water in order to allow her body the chance to grow accustomed to the cool temperature. Making her way under the waterfall, she kept her back to the cabin as she ran her hands over her body occasionally stopping to play with her hardened nipples. Letting a small moan escape from her lips she began to rub her pussy as she tried to attain some release while briefly wondering just when Naruto handled his own self pleasure since in all her peeking she had yet to see him indulge once.

 ********************************

Naruto sent a look at the ingredients he had chopped and prepared for Naruko to cook. Trying to resist the urge to peek on the girl, both to see what took her so long to clean-up, but also for the more primal reasons. He instead turned the page in the Jiraiya's first book, "The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja."

Grateful that Jiraiya's first book didn't include any of the sexy actions his subsequent ones would be famous for. Naruto began to read the scene where his name sake in the book battled against the evil ninja that vowed to destroy his home. "I love this part," a woman whispered causing Naruto to smile.

"Me too mom," Naruto said as his world shifted causing him to appear in the seal sitting cross-legged on the floor facing the coach she was resting on.

His mother smiled at him as she closed her copy of the book. She then stood from the couch before moving behind Naruto to begin massaging his shoulders since she knew despite appearances he was growing rather nervous. Hoping to get him to open up to her she asked, "You need to relax Naruto.  
You've completed your training to a greater degree than Jiraiya could after years of training in just three weeks. When the time comes you'll be able to face Pain."

"I hope so," Naruto said. Kushina frowned though as she felt her son's shoulders grow tenser despite her massaging them.

"It's about what happened to Konan," Kushina asked but she had phrased it as a statement. Tsunade had sent the messenger toad Fukasaku had left to inform him of his lover's condition. Naruto upon finding out that she had been put into a coma had nearly taken off to find and confront, Pain. It had been a slap to the face from Naruko that had brought the blond back to his senses as she berated him for acting like an idiot. She had correctly pointed out that from the very beginning Konan had done everything in her power to prevent Naruto and Pain from coming face to face. The last thing she would want was to be the catalyst that hastened that meeting.

Naruto had startled the kunoichi by still Hiraishining away, but instead of going in search of Konan's attacker had instead teleported to her bedside. He had felt his sudden appearance send warning bells off in his lovers who feared he was going to track down Pain. However, he put them at ease before vowing to Konan, he would put a stop to Pain's ambition. He had remained with her for several hours before returning to Mount Myoboku, where he had encountered a very pissed off Naruko who had been under the impression he had abandoned his training to go on a hunter-killer mission.

Despite it having been several weeks ago the pain of seeing Konan looking so battered was still fresh in Naruto's mind. Looking down at his teacher's first book, where Jiraiya had transcribed his hopes of a better world Naruto said, "I'm a fraud."

"Honey, no you're not. Already as a result of your actions Suna and Konoha have a closer alliance than ever before. Also, the village has taken the first tentative steps to coming to an understanding with Kumo. Something even the Second Hokage couldn't make happen."

Naruto tried to take some solace from his mother's words, but couldn't as he said, "Yet, that's only because I've had no reason to hate Kumo or Suna. B-but despite me knowing its wrong…all I think about is how badly I want to kill Pain right now."

Kushina hugged her son from behind as she said, "I know Honey. But it's only natural to feel that way. He's killed your teacher…and hurt one of your lovers. He also stands as the greatest threat to you and your loved ones."

Naruto sighed as he placed his hand over where his mom had locked hers around his chest. Taking comfort in her warmth he said, "The problem is that it's too natural. How can I be someone that speaks of peace and understanding when my own true nature wants to do the opposite?"

"I don't know Honey," his mom said kissing his cheek, "but I believe you'll find a way."

Before he could reply though, he was pulled from the seal by the sound of Naruko's voice shouting, "Hey, wake up."

Naruto's world shifted granting him a close up view of Naruko's face as she stood bent over in front of him as well as a grand view of the kunoichi's cleavage since she was still only wearing a towel. Naruto felt his dick lurch at the sight, and hoped he mastered the Frog Kata quicker than he had the other two stages since after three weeks without relief he desperately wanted to return to his home. Standing, he thanked Naruko for waking him and while he figured he could quickly rub one out as he bathed. Refused to since he believed that a man in his position should conserve all his energy to pleasing his lovers.

 ******************************* *

Kiyomi was once more training her Taki-nin. She watched rather satisfied as they ate since she had placed several food dishes in front of them after further modifying the women's psyches. Although she had needed to wait for nearly an hour, shortly after she heard one of their stomachs growl all three women began to eat without being instructed too.

Her minor success pleased her so much her voice barely contained any of its normal distaste as she said, "Can I help you Uchiha?"

Although it had been several weeks since their last conversation and she doubted any of Naruto's other lovers had spoken to her about matters concerning the Harem, Mikoto asked, "How's the woman you saved?"

"She's woken from her coma," Kiyomi replied, not wanting to give the Uchiha the satisfaction of seeing her surprise that she had obtained some knowledge of what was happening in the harem.

"That's good," Mikoto said taking a seat next to Kiyomi.

"Can you please get to the point of your visit?" the Bijuu asked annoyed.

"I merely wished to continue our previous conversation," Mikoto said.

She scowled though as Kiyomi muttered, "That makes one of us." However, despite herself she said, "What aspect of it do you want to talk about?"

"You mocked me for my Uchiha pride as you put it. However, I've watched you and the others tied to Naruto. I can see you all wear a similar type of pride, so I want to know what makes your pride so much better than my own."

Kiyomi shrugged as she answered, "Who can say that it is? But ultimately I believe it all boils down to what you place your pride in. Your pride is born of the arrogance that you were somehow born special. Your whole rebellion was born of that belief."

"My hus…Our rebellion," Mikoto said pausing to include amend her words to include herself, "was born from the fact that we were treated as second-class citizens in a village we helped to fond."

Kiyomi laughed musically which under the circumstances annoyed Mikoto greatly. The Bijuu smiled as she said, "Your own argument highlights my point."

"So you're saying, what exactly? We should have just continued to be treated as enemies within our own village."

"Not at all," Kiyomi said, "But your arrogance is what eventually made you into the enemies they feared you'd become. Your belief was not that it was as fellow villagers or fellow shinobi did you deserve to be treated equals, but as Uchiha. Deep down you understand this to be true, which is why you tipped the Third Hokage off?"

"How…Koharu," Mikoto said her voice dropping to a dangerous growl upon coming to the understanding of who had informed the Bijuu about her involvement in Konoha's learning of the rebellion.

To the Uchiha's surprise Kiyomi's chakra flared as her eyes grew slitted. Turning her full gaze upon Mikoto, the Bijuu warned, "Be careful Uchiha. If you present a threat to any of the women of this household I will end you."

It was one of the few times, Mikoto would admit to being intimidated so let the matter drop. Looking away she asked, "Are you saying I betrayed my clan because I threw away my pride as an Uchiha?"

"In a manner of speaking," Kiyomi said as her chakra dissipated. "But it would perhaps be better to say you placed it in something larger than the Uchiha. Much like Itachi did."

Mikoto wanted to tell the woman that she didn't know her son so had no right speaking about him. However, she recalled the confrontation Itachi had with the other Uchiha in the wake of Shisui's death. Remembering the contempt that Itachi had spoken with as he talked about the vessel to which they had pledged their loyalty. She understood that he had been talking about their pride as Uchiha over their pride at being shinobi of the Leaf.

Kiyomi sensed Mikoto's coming to an understanding of what she was talking about, so said, "Did you ever consider the reason people continued to distrust you was because they knew your actions were not for their sake, but your own. Your clan and Naruto share that in common I suppose. You both began from a place of distrust, and both strived to change the people's minds. The reason he is succeeding is because he has come to the belief that so long as he makes tomorrow a little better than today than it doesn't matter if the people recognize him for it. The people see this and therefore grant him the recognition he originally craved."

Mikoto stared at the Bijuu who began to get up to leave, but stopped as Mikoto whispered, "It's never the one who becomes Hokage who will be acknowledged by everyone. It's the one who is acknowledged by everyone that becomes Hokage."

Kiyomi turned to face the Uchiha to asked, "Who said that?"

"Itachi," Mikoto said sadly, "When he was arguing with Fugaku and the others when they first approached him with the request of being their spy in the Anbu."

"Your son was very wise," Kiyomi said feeling a small pang of sadness for the woman. Figuring that she had made her point she turned to leave the woman alone with her thoughts.

 ********************************

Naruto avoided Naruko's punch and quickly retreated less he get caught up in the aura of natural energy surrounding her. Naruko charged in throwing several kicks, which he also avoided but was forced to block the last one's aura. Crossing his arms, to block the blow coming towards his chest, he grunted as it impacted and sent him skidding several feet. He was about to go on the offensive when he saw the aura around her disappear and her yellow eyes return to normal.

Dropping to the ground to gather more energy she huffed annoyed, "Why haven't you run out of juice yet?"

Naruto shrugged, as Fukasaku said, "It's because he's still gathering natural energy somehow."

"You said that it was impossible for someone to do that while moving," Naruko said abandoning her attempt to gather more. "I mean I can understand why we don't run out when you merge with me. But why…"

"I know why," Naruto said suddenly, but instead of supplying the answer he dove into his seal. Much as he expected he came across his mother sitting in the center of the recreation of her old apartment in a cross-legged position similar to the stance he and Naruko took. What he wasn't prepared for was for her to be dressed in similar attire to what Naruko wore during their training sessions. Despite himself, seeing his mom minus her normal, less form flattering, clothing caused a familiar stirring in him. Realizing he was ogling his mom, he shook his head to clear out the thoughts threatening to take root and cleared his throat.

Kushina's eyes snapped open causing her to say, "Naruto…Honey…um surprise."

Naruto chuckled as he could think of a few surprises to which she was referring. Finding his attention was threating to once more drift to her skimpy attire he said, "I guess I should let Fukasaku know I'm not going to need to practice that merging jutsu anytime soon. Thanks mom. If I don't need to worry about my natural energy running out Pain isn't going to stand a chance."

Kushina beamed as her son faded out of the seal, and although she had started the training to help her son. Found that it helped combat the growing urges she was feeling due to her son not having slept with anyone in close to a month. Finding the reminder rather frustrating, she was tempted to give her pussy a quick rub through the thin shorts she was wearing, but as her son sudden appearance in the seal proved. There was a good reason she hadn't given into her own urges. Therefore she closed her eyes again to once more enter the meditative trance that pulled natural energy into Naruto and let her escape the desires she felt for him if only for a short time.

 *******************************

Naruko entered the cabin dressed only in a towel. She found Naruto already in his own sleeping clothes, which consisted of a loose shirt and boxers, since both of them had been rather worn out after training in Frog Kata all day so had opted to eat instant ramen instead of cooking a big meal. Naturally Naruto had finished his first so had then quickly headed outside to bath. Naruko had almost enjoyed her meal as she ate it while watching Naruto scrub his body clean. Sitting on the wooden platform that housed their sleeping rolls and separated the rest of the cabin from the dirt floor she began to comb her hair while he read Jiraiya's book again.

Holding her hand behind her, she said, "It's my turn to read it."

"Hold on, I'm at my favorite part," Naruto replied.

"I don't care," Naruko said turning to face him, "It's my turn. I like reading it while I comb my hair."

"Read the back of the ramen container," Naruto said turning the page.

"You're the only one that finds that interesting," Naruko said lunging for the book.

"Hey," Naruto said managing to pull it away from her grasp.

The two blonds each struggled to either gain possession of the book or maintain it. Due to their prone positions this led to a lot of rolling around. Naruko managed to get ahold of the book by rolling on top of Naruto and as she sat back to pull the book away from his own grasping hands suddenly found something hard and warm pressed firmly against her pussy.

Naruko suddenly lost all interest in the book as she realized that Naruto's cock had slipped out of his boxers and that at some point it had turned into an erection. She looked down at Naruto, who went completely still since he was obviously of the opinion that at any moment she was going to punch him and call him a pervert. However, he let out a groan when instead of reacting as expected, Naruko instead slid her pussy against it.

He was about to suggest they stop, less they get carried away, since he thought it might just be a result of their horseplay getting out of hand. But the words never crossed his lips as Naruko leaned back placing even more pressure against his cock and let out a deep moan as she again rubbed her noticeably wetter pussy over his boner.

"It's so warm and hard," Naruko moaned as she continued gyrating her hips. Opening her eyes, she stared down at him asking nervously, "Y-you think I'm…I'm attractive right…you're not just this hard because you haven't done it in a while."

Naruto reached up and ran his hand against her neck before grabbing along the back of her head. Pulling his face close to hers, he said, "Judge for yourself." He then pressed his lips to hers which quickly deepened until both blonds' tongues were rolling around each other. As the kiss continued on, Naruto pulled the towel away from Naruko's body before he began to squeeze and fondle her breast. The new contact caused Naruko to moan into Naruto's mouth and to increase the movements of her hips.

Naruto groaned as he broke the kiss to say, "N-naruko…it you don't stop I'm going to...ahh shit!"

Naruko loved the way he said her name while fighting back his need to cum. Aware of just how long it had been she instead increased her hip's speed and pressed even firmer on his cock which had grown slick from a combination of his and her fluids. Pressing her lips against his neck, she then kissed down his body before sucking on his nipple. Naruto groaned in pleasure once more, before he erupted coating both their bellies in his thick white cream.

Naruto fell back in satisfaction as Naruko stared down at the proof she had brought a small measure of relief to the jinchuriki. She rubbed her hands in his cum and growing curious brought some up to her mouth where she tasted it experimentally. She moaned at the taste although she did find it a little bitter and slid down his body until she could lick up the rest. He giggled appreciatively as her tongue scooped some free of his belly button and then once his stomach was clean she began to proceed lower.

Naruto though had other ideas as he pulled her up towards him, where he kissed her deeply. He then rolled her onto her back, and then climbing atop of her moved to place his head between her legs. Naruko moaned as she felt Naruto's tongue first begin to trace her folds, but not willing to be outdone raised her head to begin sucking on his dick which due to her previous actions had quickly returned to its previous hardness. The two blonds stimulated each other orally until Naruko couldn't hold back anymore as she experienced the first orgasm brought about by someone other than herself. "Oh gods," she screamed as Naruto's tasty lollipop slipped from her mouth so she could give voice to her pleasure.

Naruto stared down at her warmly as she basked in her post-orgasmic bliss. Naruko's eyes met his and seeing the look that she so craved would one day be directed towards her sat up. Spinning to face him, she spread her legs before reaching down to spread her pussy for him. Naruto recognizing her invitation was still a little surprised so asked, "Are you sure?"

Naruko nodded as she said, "Just promise me that you'll always look at me with such warm looking eyes."

Naruto closed the short distance between them and climbed between her legs. Following her down as she fell back onto the sleeping bag he cupped her face as he said, "I don't know if I can promise that. I imagine that as we grow even closer, they'll begin to show all sorts of other emotions for you warmth, desire, and love." He then kissed Naruko as he pushed his cock inside of her causing the woman to cum once more.

Naruto remained still as he rode out the feeling of her cunt as it tried to milk his seed from him. Once, it subsided he began to move causing the woman to moan as she said, "I-it's too much…p-please stop…you're killing me…" Naruto did as she asked, causing the woman's eyes to shoot open as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Um…I'm just…"

"Don't listen to me; I'm half backed out of my mind with pleasure right now. Now you start fucking me and don't stop until I'm either unconscious or dead. And I might not want you to stop even then." Naruto grinned at her in a way that made Naruko feel a little nervous as he grabbed the back of her knees and pushed them up against her shoulders. Crouched over her he pulled his hips back until he almost slipped from her griping passage and then slammed them forward smashing the head of his cock into her womb.

Naruko's eyes nearly bulged out of her head from the deeper penetration causing her yells of pleasure to increase in volume. Naruto hands worked their way to beneath his new lover's thighs so he could hold her in position as he got to his feet to drive his dick into her with even greater thrusts. Naruko aided him by pulling her knees into her shoulders and responded to the more powerful blows to her deepest parts by saying, "Oh…yes…you're stabbing me so deep…you're killing me…absolutely killing me. I'm seeing heaven…"

Naruko wasn't the only one approaching paradise as Naruto grunted, "Fuck, you're gripping me so fucking tight. I…I can't hold back anymore…Naruko!"

"Naruto!" his lover screamed as everything went white while her womb was flooded with Naruto's seed. Due to his prolonged abstinence Naruto couldn't believe just how long his cock continued to spurt into Naruko. When he finally ran dry, he pulled out and watched as his cum almost immediately began to leak out. Naruko whimpered at the loss, pulling his attention to her face and he did a double take as for a moment as a vision of his mom looking immensely satisfied seemed to superimpose itself over her. But when he looked back it was gone so just assumed he had been a little more turned on by his mother's choice of meditation clothes then he should have allowed himself to be.

Naruko whimpered again, as she began to snore contently making him guess he had succeeded in the task she had given him. Although his dick was still raring to go, he thought it best not to follow through with the idea of not stopping even though she was unconscious. Picking her up he carried her to his sleeping roll where he snuggled up next to her after covering them both in the covers.

 ********************************

Outside the cabin, a voice said in its slow drawl, "Gamakichi, are you sure we shouldn't have interfered. It's gotten pretty quiet; he may have killed her after all."

Gamakichi stared at his brother for a moment before a wide smile appeared on his face as he responded, "Oh he killed her alright, Gamatatsu. But trust me, if we had tried to stop him, she would have killed us and not in the good way. You understand." His brother shook his head prompting Gamakichi to say, "You will… In any case it's probably going to get a lot nosier at night around here."

"Why?"

"Well…um… maybe you should go ask dad," the red toad said beginning to leap away.

"Okay," a confused Gamatatsu said following in his brother's wake.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Know Pain: Part III**

The cool water of the waterfall felt refreshing as it fell around him as his right hand traced down smooth silken skin. Placing his chin on the shoulder of the woman said skin belonged to as his hand continued down her stomach he said, "So, let me get this straight. While for the past month I've been a perfect gentlemen making sure not to peek at you as you bathed, you would blatantly look at me when you were supposed to be cooking."

Naruto's hand reached between Naruko's legs where he slid his finger into her warm silken honeypot causing her to coo appreciatively and press her ass against his groin. Naruto began working the finger in and out as she moaned happily while responding, "T-that's not all…I even one time spied on you when you were fucking some of your other lovers."

"W-what! When?"

"You were staying at some penthouse," Naruko said, turning her head to kiss her lover over her shoulder.

The kiss ended causing Naruto to chuckle as he said, "You've truly inherited Pervy Sage's will."

"Do you think he's watching us right now?" Naruko said making the jinchuriki arch an eyebrow as her pussy clenched down on his probing digit.

"Without a doubt," Naruto said sliding a second finger inside, but he felt Naruko's spirit dampen so removing them turned her to face him. When she didn't make eye contact he asked, "Hey, what's wrong? You're not…"

"No, don't ever think that," Naruko responded guessing he was about to ask if she regretted their actions the night before, "I… I didn't know it was possible to feel such happiness and pleasure. It's just…you say I've inherited Jiraiya-sensei's will, but… Are you sure that I'm not the evil you contained? All I can think about is how badly I want to kill Pain."

Naruto cupped his lover's face and stared into her blue eyes which appeared on the verge of tears for several moments so he tried to think of something he could say to put her at ease. Finally, he settled on, "Me too."

He smiled at her as her face registered her surprise at the revelation. "Y-you do? But…what about it being your goal to…"

Naruto shrugged as he replied, "I'm no saint Naruko. I don't know how to reconcile my ambition with this desire to kill Pain. On one hand, I know killing him could cause me to lose my way. Yet, on the other hand the idea of not avenging Pervy Sage…it's sickening to me. Do I let my teacher's killer go so I can claim a moral victory in order to keep his dream alive? Or do I stop Pain permanently and risk killing my dream in the progress? In the end I don't know the answer, but I think if I can find it…then maybe Jiraiya's death wouldn't have been in vain."

Naruko rested her head on Naruto's chest as she said, "You're over thinking it. Pain needs to be stopped plain and simple. But I know what you mean…if it comes to it…I'll kill him for you."

"I can't ask that of you, or anyone for that matter."

"Why?"

"Because I need to find the answer I feel this confrontation will present to me…to us," Naruto said correcting himself as he saw a scowl begin to appear on Naruko's face from his making fighting Pain about him. "If I turn responsibility over to you if presented a chance to confront him, then it would be no different then turning tail and running. I'd be running from the darkness in me. You've seen who Pervy Sage dedicated his first book to right?"

Naruko scowled, but nodded as she said, "It's dedicated to Nagato."

"Yeah, Nagato also inherited the Pervy Sage's will. But when he was confronted with his own darkness he didn't run or confront it. He embraced it and as a result his goal, while noble, has become twisted. If I'm not careful the same thing can happen to me."

"It won't," Naruko said her voice caring a certainty to it. "But look at us," the blonde woman said her voice taking on a seductive tone, "Here we are in this romantic setting and we're getting all philosophical. If Jiraiya-sensei's spirit is here, he's probably screaming for things to get a bit more physical."

Naruto chuckled at her joke, but groaned pleasantly as she decided to follow up her words with action when she took his nipple into her mouth. As she sucked and teased it with her tongue, her hands traced down his body until she gripped his rigid cock. Using both of them, she slowly began to jerk him off. Commenting on the night before she said, "Sorry about last night, I guess it must have been pretty disappointing for you. I can't believe I passed out."

"Last night was fantastic, and any time I make a woman cum until she's unconscious makes me feel like I did something right."

"Oh you did," Naruko said as she began sinking to her knees. "Let me return the favor." Naruko continued to tug on his dick as she came face to face with it. Smiling up at him, she gave the head of his dick a little flick with her tongue. Naruto groaned as she followed it up by swallowing several inches as she continued to use both hands to stroke his remaining length.

"Yeah… that's fantastic," Naruto said encouragingly as he leaned back into the waterfall enjoying the way its cool wetness was combating the warmth surrounding his love muscle. Moving forward enough that the water just fell along his back and shoulders, he stared down loving the way she looked as she pleased him orally with her hair in their usual pigtails.

Meeting her blue eyes, he let out a pleased moan as she stopped her stroking and placed her hands on his hips. Starting slowly she began to bob her head back and forth prompting the jinchuriki to place his hand on her scalp to guide her along his pole. Naruko began to pick up the pace as she began to take more and more of him into her mouth. Occasionally she would stop to suck on his nuts, before running her tongue back up his cock in order to resume blowing him again. Naruto felt himself reaching the end, so in order to by some time to recover pulled his dick from her as she let him slip from her lips to move to stimulate where his substance for which she was growing to enjoy tasting was produced.

She pouted up at him cutely, but let out a pleased laugh as he pulled her back up to her feet. He maneuvered her under the water fall, where they spent several moments kissing as he began to resume his fingering of her. Naruko groaned into his mouth as she ground her mound into the hand cupping it. Once his hand had become coated in a wetness that had nothing to do with the water cascading over them, he brought it up to her face where she licked his fingers clean of her juices. She then once more locked her lips to his allowing him to taste her as well. Naruko ended the kiss upon feeling the stiffness poking her in the stomach so whispered, "Mmmm, I don't taste bad, do I?"

Meeting her hooded eyes Naruto grinned lustfully as he said, "That is an understatement."

Pressing her body tighter against his as she brought her lips to his ears where after nibbling on his earlobe for a moment throatily said, "It would taste even better if it was mixed with your cum."

Naruto in the midst of tonguing Naruko's ear in a similar manner as she was his whispered, "Let's find out shall we?"

Moving his hands, which had been loosely gripping her hips, to her ass, Naruto picked his lover off her feet as he stepped back into the gentle waterfall that fed the pond. Naruko reached down between them to grip his cock and guide it into her steaming cunt. The two of them shivered, as he penetrated her, in a way that had nothing to with the cool water raining down on them. She gripped him tightly by the shoulders as she locked her legs around his waist to aid him as he began to pull her up and down his cock slowly.

Naruko sucked on his neck and shoulder as the two began to build up to a more frantic pace. When the pleasure being generated from her lover's cock became too much her grip on him weakened causing her to fall back. Naruto easily held her, but took advantage of the separations to add to her pleasure by focusing his oral talents on her breasts.

Naruko, moaned appreciatively as her arms hung limply behind her occasionally dipping into the pond as Naruto continued to hold her like she weighed nothing. After lavishing her breasts in attention, he moved the arms wrapped around her lower back up pulling her torso close to him again. As the distance closed he ran his tongue up her chest, to her neck where after tracing her jawline he reached her mouth which she opened in welcome. The two kissed deeply as Naruko began to feel the first vestiges of an approaching orgasm. Sensing that Naruto was still a ways off and not wanting to cum alone she let her leg's grip on his waist slacken.

His dick slipped from her folds as she ended their kiss, and wordlessly turned around. Stepping from the falls, she approached the nearby rock face that surrounded the pond and placed her hands on it. Looking over her shoulder she saw Naruto stepping out after her and seeing a place she could use as a footrest raised her leg to step on it. Naruto stared at the sight of his lover with one foot in the water and the other legged raised out of it with her ass pushed out towards him thereby giving him a terrific view of her wet and drooling snatch.

Coming up behind her, he ran his hand over her thighs before gripping her hips and sliding one more into her tight and welcoming quim. Naruto picked up right where he had left off as he slammed his hips into her firm ass. Looking over her shoulder at the jinchuriki driving her wild Naruko egged him on saying, "Yeah…that it lover. Fuck me until I can't walk straight."

Naruto brought a hand down on her ass causing her to yelp in surprise. Leaning forward as he continued to prod her core with his pleasure stick, Naruto brought his face to hers as he said, "You better be careful. You remember what happened that last time you told me to fuck you until a condition was met. I don't think gramps is going to accept fucked silly as a valid excuse to miss today's training."

"Still the request…stands." Naruko responded finding the orgasm she had denied herself earlier was approaching as Naruto's right hand moved from her hip to her stomach and then pussy.

Knowing what was coming, she tried to stave it off. But regardless came hard while shouting, "Oh fuck yes! I'm cumming!" as he rubbed her clit.

 ******************************* **

"…cumming!" Kushina shouted as she shared in the experience of Naruko, who because the kunoichi was staring at her son as she came it forced the red-head to do likewise. Kushina detected a slight widening of Naruto's eyes like he had seen something that confused him. She had noticed a similar look appear the night before when Naruko had climaxed. Naturally as she had been tied to kunoichi at the time, Kushina had as well. Although she had not lost consciousness as the young woman had.

The red head wasn't sure why, but to her both that experience and the one she had just had felt more real than any of her previous "moments of weakness", which was how she had begun to describe the times she allowed herself to experience what her son's lovers did. She hated to admit it, but after a month without any sort of release she wasn't going to allow herself to feel guilty. That would come later though she knew.

Naruto slipped from Naruko, thereby pulling out of Kushina, causing both women to whimper at the loss. Kushina took the moment of clarity, now that her lusts had been partially sated to try and find a way to end the session. However, Kushina wasn't sure how since the moment she had switched off the lamp in the living room, her apartment had faded away. It had been replaced by the environment where Naruko and Naruto were currently letting their desires run wild. The same thing had happened the night before, which had frightened Kushina since at first she had feared she had somehow left the seal alerting Naruto to how shameful she had been acting.

Kushina had been waging a losing battle with her libido ever since the first time she had experienced the pleasure Naruto gave his lovers. However, for a short time she had managed to prevent herself from giving in to her need for pleasure after what had happened with Pakura. Although still basking in the afterglow of the orgasm she had experienced as Naruto spun her around, she recalled how that incident had been the first time that instead of experiencing the pleasure of Naruto's lovers through phantom sensations, an avatar of her son had appeared. Kushina had quickly switched on the lamp before matters could progress too far, but it had forced her to confront the fact that it was her son making his lovers feel so exquisite, and by extension her.

She had succeeded in holding back her need for release until she had used Rin's situation as an excuse, although granted there had only been a period of a few days that had passed between Pakura's joining the harem so she knew she really couldn't count it as a victory. But like a smoker trying to quit might use a bad day at work as a reason to light up, Kushina had justified her succumbing to her lusts as a necessary in order to relieve Rin of the memories of her actions while under Joseki's control. It would be later, when the guilt settled in, that her mind, now freed of her want for release, would point out she could have offered to do so after Naruto had made Rin a part of his growing family. She had tried to argue with herself using her knowledge that Kiyomi had deaged Tsunade while they had been making love. But her rational mind had then used Koharu's own deaging as an example of how she could have helped Rin without the need to step out of the green light that prevented her from experiencing the same joy as Naruto's lovers.

Kushina had tried to argue back though that she had wanted to learn if the previous appearance of Naruto had been a fluke of the weakened seal. But naturally the rational part of her had pointed out that her curiosity was just another excuse. The simple truth was she was growing addicted to her son's cock.

Kushina's self-assessment came to a screeching halt as Naruto completed spinning Naruko to face him and then lifted her right leg and placed in on his shoulder before burying his dick inside her. Naruko still sensitive from her orgasm experienced another one as did Kushina. Who copying the blonde woman's actions threw her head back and moaned loudly. The red-head tried to once more will the lamp on so she could end her involvement in the love making session. But, when nothing happened and the promise of orgasmic bliss once more began to build soon abandoned her attempt.

Kushina tried to close her eyes, but since Naruko stubbornly refused to do so, she was forced to stare into her son's eyes as his dick gave her pleasure. Granted it wasn't her directly, but staring into the clear blue eyes of Naruto it was hard to remember that fact. Kushina suspected that was one of the reasons he was able to maintain a harem of women, which was that he had the amazing ability to connect with people on such a level. Even now, Kushina was finding herself being sucked into those eyes making her feel like she was the only woman in his life. She believed that it was Naruto's dedication to the moment that was why his lovers could tolerate not being his one and only. It was because when he was with a particular woman, he was with her. He didn't let outside distractions pull him from dedicating his full attention to the kunoichi he was sharing the moment with.

For instance, Kushina was amazed that he could even function let alone be capable of rocking Naruko's world considering the number of women he needed to please. Although she had been quite content with her sex life with Minato, she knew there were others who would often complain how dispassionate their husbands could be even while in the acting of making love. Mikoto had often come to her with complaints about how unless she was in a fertile period Fugaku rarely touched her. And even when he did, she got the feeling he was planning out the next day's events often leaving her unsatisfied once he came. It was a problem Kushina didn't share, as although they didn't get to spend as much time practicing their bedroom arts as she wanted too. He had made sure to do his best to satisfy her. Kushina knew it had not been an easy task for her husband due to her endless stamina and energy. But, she knew she had been a very lucky woman indeed.

An even further feeling of guilt struck the former jinchuriki as thinking of her old sex life, brought forth a comparison between the only two men she had any sexual experience with. Although, she knew everything she was experiencing now was through another woman, Kushina couldn't help but feel that when it came to their skills in the bedroom Naruto improved upon his father in every way imaginable. Kushina didn't make that judgment lightly, but it was the result of experiencing the pleasure Naruto was capable of giving through a variety of different women.

If there was one thing she had been able to throw in her rational minds face, it was that each woman Kushina had experienced pleasure through caused her to feel different things thus confirming to her that although she saw only herself, it was still the other woman on the receiving end. One such example was the kunoichi Matsuri, who had the tightest pussy among Naruto's lovers. Whenever Kushina had stepped out of the light when he was with her, she would feel almost too stuffed. Or there was Tsunami, who Kushina probably would admit was one of her favorite woman whose time with Naruto she liked to enjoy. A part of the reason being that Kushina had planned to breastfeed her son and having been denied the chance, loved how when he was with the woman from Wave she would experience an orgasm just from having her tits sucked. Strangely though Kushina found that when Naruto was with Kiyomi the pleasure she felt was perhaps the most familiar. She sometimes wondered if it was because of the connection that bound all three of them. But at times she almost felt like her old-self, although it was difficult to compare since Naruto was larger than what she had ever experienced while alive.

Kushina felt the telltale signs that Naruko's world was about to once more explode with pleasure. She also felt a swelling within her that told her the kunoichi's womb would soon be flooded once more. Although, Kushina knew it was Naruko who said it, it was her own voice she heard say, "I can feel you getting bigger…t-tell me when your…cumming."

Naruto's thrusts became more frantic and powerful as he tried to bury himself as deeply as possible when he inevitable exploded. His voice sounded strained as he said, "I…I'm…I'm at my limit."

Hearing that, Kushina found herself surprised when Naruko pulled her leg from his shoulder and allowed his dick to slip from her cunt. She sunk to her knees her hand taking over the job of stimulating her pussy as she began to suck on his dick which was coated in her previous releases. Kushina, who on occasion had tasted herself in a similar matter found the taste different but not unpleasant. As Kushina tasted what another woman's pussy tasted like it dawned on her that although she had always know what she felt physically was based on what others felt, it was the first time something like taste had not been filled in by her previous experiences. That realization also made her understand that mixed in with Naruko's essence was what her son's own unique flavor. Finding that once more a barrier that had allowed her to pretend she wasn't crossing into the taboo had been destroyed, Kushina tried to once more will the green light that kept her separate from her son's sex life into existence. However, it stubbornly refused to appear. Not that it mattered, as Kushina suddenly found her mouth flooded in the warm thick cream of her son's release, which coupled with the fingers stimulating her pussy had her struggling to both swallow and moan as an orgasm rushed through her.

Naruko's eyes never left Naruto's as she swallowed his load, which meant that neither did Kushina's. The woman currently in possession of Kiyomi's current form felt a moment of panic as her son's eyes seemed to defocus for a moment. A quick look of confusion appeared making the red-head wonder what it was he was seeing and fearing he somehow knew she hadn't been inside the light. But the moment was over in an instant as he smiled in a way she knew was meant for Naruko. She sprung up to place her lips against Naruto's and after separating the two began to quickly begin to clean themselves as their training was set to start soon. Due to Naruto's libido calming Kushina found the pond fading to be replaced by her apartment again. But just before it completely switched was forced to say, "I was right. Your cum was just the thing needed to compliment my own flavor."

She didn't hear Naruto's reply, but as she prepared to have a quick shower which although she didn't need, she found it helped wash away some of the guilt. But as she made her way to the bathroom, she found the taste in her mouth still hadn't faded, and while she knew this latest development only made it more imperative that she resist indulging herself any further. She didn't know where she'd find the strength too since the warm feeling in her stomach already had her salivating for more, as well as curious as to how his cum would taste if mixed with her own essence.

 ******************************** *

Yakumo bit her lip as she searched for her name among the list of shinobi candidates that had participated in the recent genin trials. Having started at the bottom, she felt a little dread begin to settle over her the higher that she went up the list. Yet to her great surprise she found her name second from the top revealing that not only had she passed, but did so with the second best evaluation. She was especially proud of her achievement since a major part of the testing parameters had been physical in nature.

Feeling elated she turned, but felt a little of her high spirit fade as she caught sight of a woman also looking for her name in a similar manner, except she was searching among the candidates hoping to be promoted to the Anbu black-ops. Yakumo watched her for a moment and could tell the exact moment the woman found her name. The just minted genin guessed that what she found was less than the woman had been hoping for as her whole demeanor seemed to shrink. The dark haired woman seemed to know she was being watched so turned towards Yakumo giving her a brief smile. But in that smile, the Kurama clan head could see the sadness of a person whose dream had once more been crushed. Yakumo having once been in a similar position knew the look by heart so tried to send the woman a reassuring smile. But, she also knew that regardless it would do little to help pick the woman's spirit up.

Her attention was pulled away by the elderly sounding woman said, "Ah, second place, well done."

"Thank you, Elder Koharu," Yakumo said formally as she turned to face the woman to give her a polite bow of respect.

Koharu henged to appear as her elderly self, waved off the polite response as she replied, "Please none of that now." Her gaze shifted to all those present looking to know where they stood in regards to their evaluations, "It is I that should be thanking all of you for your hard efforts. It pleases me to see the village is filled with such fine people willing to do all they can to protect our home." Refocusing on Yakumo, she said, "Yakumo there are a few village matters I wish to discuss with you. I'm sure you would like to celebrate your joining the village's shinobi roster, so can we perhaps make time to get together a little later?"

"I'm available now," Yakumo said her gaze shifting to where the woman she had been watching had been standing.

"Good," Koharu said, but upon noticing where Yakumo gaze was pointing caught sight of the woman as she left the room. Aware of her story, she said, "Poor thing."

"You know her," Yakumo asked as she fell in step with Koharu.

The elder nodded sadly as she answered, "In a manner of speaking. She was one of the two midwives that assisted with Naruto's birth. She was gravely injured by Tobi when he released Kiyomi from Kushina and set her upon the village. She spent the last sixteen years in a coma and was one of those that healed when Kiyomi inhabited her new body. She was an extremely skilled Anbu and medic."

"Was," Yakumo said confused, "I've seen her training everyday as she tackles the Anbu obstacle course. It doesn't look like she's missed a step all things considered."

"Oh she's still quite capable," Koharu said as she and Yakumo left the village's Jounin Station where the evaluation results had been posted.

She was about to go into further detail, but was stopped as a voice called, "Yakumo."

Both women turned to see a very pregnant Kurenai approaching them. The red-eyed woman nodded politely to Koharu before asking, "Well…"

"I passed," Yakumo said excitedly as she closed the final distance between them to hug her old sensei. "But don't tell me you came all the out here just to find out."

"Not just for that," Kurenai admitted, "I also needed to get out and move a little before my doctor's appointment so figured I'd do both." Sensing she may have interrupted something she said, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all," Koharu said with a warm smile, "I was just telling Yakumo about how proud she should be of her accomplishment."

Yakumo blushed prettily as she said humbly, "It wasn't that great an achievement. I mean Tsu…Lady Tsunade got rid of the rule stating that those that failed the exam couldn't retake it for six months and has even held an evaluation bi-weekly instead of every three months. With Jiraiya's passing she's trying to build up the village's forces in case our enemies decide to test us."

"True," Koharu stated, "But, since you've only participated in the one you wouldn't know that she made the evaluation quite difficult. One could say it was almost a mini-chunin exam in difficulty."

"Really, and they only made me a genin," Yakumo said as her voice took on a slightly pouting tone since she had believed the Genin Evaluation had always been quite difficult.

"Well consider it good practice for when you do take the Chunin Exams," the elder said giving her fellow harem member an amused smile. Growing serious she added, "The Hokage might be trying to bolster our forces, but she's not willing to do so by filling our ranks with those whose only role is to absorb kunai meant for more skilled shinobi. That tends to be Iwa's approach for combat."

Yakumo absorbed what she had been told, but thinking of the Anbu asked, "Was the test made more difficult for those wishing to be Anbu as well?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Koharu answered, "I'm assuming you are referring to Taji, the woman I saw you watching earlier."

"What's your interest in her, Yakumo?" Kurenai asked rather surprised at just how well her former student and the Konoha Elder were getting along. Remembering her own experiences with Koharu, she had always held the opinion that all modern kunoichi failed to measure up to her strict standards.

"She…she just seemed so sad today and I've seen how hard she's worked to earn a spot in the Anbu. I guess she just reminds me of my own struggles. But considering how good she is, I don't understand why she has yet to be chosen."

"Unfortunately, it's a case of her being past her prime," Koharu said her tone growing wistful. Answering the question she was forming in Yakumo's mind she explained, "The Anbu black-ops are the people given only the most important and difficult missions. Therefore it also has the greatest turnover. That is why the Anbu hold evaluations almost monthly. Its standards are so strict that a shinobi who is injured and loses a step or two is almost instantly flushed from the program. You might be surprised, but even someone of Kakashi's skill level might not be able to meet those standards anymore."

"I find that hard to believe," Yakumo replied.

"I know," the elder responded, "But as famous and well respected as Kakashi Hatake the jounin might be. It pales in comparison to the reputation he had amassed in the Anbu. He had joined shortly after his teammates passing, and had become a truly formidable asset to the village. Yet, he didn't leave just because the Third Hokage had wanted him to become a Jounin-sensei. The effort to maintain the level of performance necessary to remain in Anbu can be said to be as trying as the missions. For that reason most members of the Anbu are in their early twenties. A few make it to their thirties, but I can assure you no one has ever been admitted to the Anbu past the age of thirty-five."

"I just can't wrap my head around that I guess," Yakumo said. "I mean the Hokage, could probably trash hundreds of Anbu, but you're telling me that she couldn't be a member."

Kurenai spoke up to say, "You're confusing personal strength with the strength of an organization." Kurenai smiled at her former student as Yakumo turned to her with the questioning look she had often received when she had briefly trained her. Stating her point she said, "You could say that as the current Hokage, Lady Tsunade could be considered the pinnacle of all the shinobi in the village. As a result everyone knows her name. The Anbu though are faceless shinobi, not known for flashy jutsu nor do they receive personal recognition for their exploits. They simply get the job done. When Elder Koharu said Kakashi had been a great asset for the village that was exactly what she meant. He had probably performed hundreds of missions for the village, but if things went correctly then no one would be any the wiser that he had been involved. His victories weren't his, but the Anbu's. Therefore they have to be skilled in every area of the shinobi arts." Kurenai rubbed her stomach as she paused for a moment the gentle smile on her face making the other two woman present suspect her unborn child was making his or her presence felt. "I'm sorry," she said upon refocusing on the conversation, "Basically while the Hokage could likely defeat the entire Anbu division if push came to shove. She might necessarily be as fast as would be necessary to be in the Anbu or as accurate with her shuriken jutsu. But just being fast or accurate doesn't make an individual strong in the same way it can an organization where every member performs to the same exacting standards."

"I understand," Yakumo said feeling even sadder for the Anbu. Turning her gaze to Koharu she stated, "You're saying just from growing older Taji's body isn't capable of meeting the basic standards of being an Anbu." When the elder nodded she asked both women, "Surely she must be aware of this. So why does she try so hard?"

Koharu frowned slightly as she answered, "She missed out on sixteen years of her life. Sixteen years where everyone else in her life had moved on. I guess she just feels that rejoining the Anbu would be the one thing from the past that she can recapture before moving forward."

Yakumo frowned as well, but it morphed into a small tight, but cryptic smile as she said, "I believe there might just be another thing from her past that could help her to move forward."

Kurenai stared at her student in confusion which only grew as she believed that Elder Koharu seemed to understand exactly what Yakumo was hinting at. Although curious, she needed to move along as her unborn child again reminded her of its presence as well as her need to visit the doctor. "Congratulations again on achieving your dream. I'm sure you'll make chunin in no time," Kurenai said before bidding both women a pleasant day.

Yakumo waited until Kurenai was out of ear shot as she said, "I'm sure Naruto would be upset if I were to achieve Chunin before he did. He's going to be disappointed when he learns he missed the Chunin Exams that Suna held."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Koharu said as she began walking once more. "Naruto must have been aware of the possibility he would miss them in order to perform his training." Koharu's eyes gave off a mischievous shine as she added, "Besides, you should consider it a unique opportunity for you and him to be together."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that in six months' time the chunin exams will once more be held in Konoha. Although a few specifics do change, one thing that has remained the same is that the second test is a five day endurance test in Training Ground Forty-four. Imagine it, five days trapped in a forest with Naruto."

Yakumo could imagine it and gave voice to a little of what she was thinking as she said, "I imagine it can be quiet cold at night and we might need to generate heat somehow."

Koharu smirked as she said, "Oh I can't just picture how you'd go about doing that." She giggled as the younger woman's face began to color.

Yakumo calmed herself as she set the new goal of being ready to enter the Chunin Exams with Naruto for herself. But concentrating on the present she asked, "What were you hoping to get together about?"

"Well, I suppose considering we were just speaking about the chunin exams. I was hoping you would accompany as I wished an old friend my regards in his grandson becoming chunin?"

Yakumo suddenly felt extremely nervous as she knew that wasn't the only reason that Koharu wished to visit her old teammate.

 ********************************

Konan sat in the medical bay of the Den as she recovered from her injuries. When she had first awoken she had been surprised to be alive, but not nearly so much as to find the woman sitting by her bed was none other than the Hokage. For Konan those first few moments had been filled with feelings of nervousness and anguish as she expected had Tsunade to lay into her about her failure to prevent Jiraiya from dying at Pain's hands.

Yet to her surprise once Tsunade had been sure she was okay the woman had placed hand on Konan's head as she lowered her face to the blue-haired woman's and giving her a warm smile said, "You gave us all quite a scare." The reason for her surprise was that outside of Tayuya and Ino, Konan had not interacted with any of his other lovers. She hadn't even really been in touch with Naruto since their brief time together, as she had only been able to send occasional updates.

The genuine kindness and acceptance she felt coming from a woman that she expected would still be filled with grief for her friend, a grief she shared, not to mention her nearly dying by her oldest friends hands caused Konan to do something she hadn't done since Yahiko's death. She cried. Tsunade pulled the woman to her as she vented years of pent up emotion.

Tsunade waited until Konan's tears stopped to say firmly, "Konan, I'm sorry I can't give you more time to deal with all that's befallen you. But you can't continue to straddle the fence. You've helped us greatly in weakening Akatsuki. But you can no longer pretend Nagato is separate from it. I need to know everything you can tell me about him."

Konan had remained silent as she met Tsunade's eyes. In them, she had seen a sadness at her understanding the position she was putting Konan in. However, she also saw a fear there which spoke to her as it was one they shared due to the threat Nagato posed to Naruto. Disappointed that things had turned out the way they did, Konan had nonetheless nodded as she began to explain Nagato's abilities.

Back in the present the kunoichi began to plot her next moves. First she would wait for Nagato's inevitable arrival in Konoha and once she did what needed to be done there. She began to plan how best to end the man that she blamed for leading her and Nagato into the darkness in the first place.

 ******************************** *

"May I help you?"

Koharu smiled at the man who had stepped up to the gate barring Yakumo and her path to entering Homura's home. "Yes, can you please tell Homura that Elder Koharu and Lady Kurama are here to see him?"

Instead of doing as she asked, the man unlocked the gate as he replied, "There's no need for that. I'm sure Master Mitokado will be quite pleased to see his old friend."

"Why thank you," Koharu said politely, "Can you point me in the right direction?"

"I believe he is out back overseeing his grandson's training."

"Excellent," Koharu said for a variety of reasons, "To pass along my congratulations to young Udon is one of the reasons for my visit."

"Right this way," the servant said before turning and heading deeper into the grounds.

The trip was made in silence for the most part. Yakumo would occasionally ask their guide questions about the grounds, one of them inquiring about how the Konoha Elder could afford to live in such luxury. The guide had explained that upon his retiring from being an active duty shinobi, the last remaining male member of Team Tobirama had branched out into the business world starting several successful enterprises. Koharu had let the guide explain further so that she could be alone with her thoughts.

Looking at the Kurama Clan head out of the corner of her eye as she subtly pried into her old teammate's history, she thought, "Now I can see why Naruto believed having Yakumo look into who had warned Danzou would be a good idea."

Koharu frowned internally though as she recalled that she had not exactly been the most welcoming ear to Yakumo's theory that Homura had been Danzou's secret partner. In fact when Yakumo had brought up the theory several weeks previous, the female elder had done everything in her power to disprove it. Sometimes she'd even go so far as to belittle the young woman's lack of experience.

Still Yakumo had been insistent that he was the most likely suspect. Her first piece of evidence being that Homura had been in the Clan Council Meeting where Tsunade had told the Clan Heads about Danzou's plots. Koharu had quickly countered that any of the Clan Heads present could be the culprit. Not to mention after the meeting there had been no guarantee that the Clan Heads hadn't alerted members of their respective families about what was about to happen. They had known well in advance that at least two of the clans had high ranking Root members in similar high positions. She had named Fu Yamanka as well as Torune Aburame as examples.

Yakumo had conceded the point, but quickly pointed out that she had considered that possibility, and had already tried to account for the two men in questions whereabouts during the timeframe after Tsunade had called the meeting. Having been unable to do so, she had postulated the theory the two men may have even been present in the Root base when Tsunade's forces had attacked. She had explained her reasoning by using the two secret passages that had been found right by the one Danzou had taken as her proof that others might have escaped as well. Koharu had argued quite successful that those tunnels presence was proof that any number of people could have been the culprit since they would have allowed secret egresses into and out of the Root base. She had also reasoned that it couldn't have been her old teammate since he had been present at the command center during the attack.

To her embarrassment Koharu learned the Yakumo had baited her into throwing out the theory that the tunnels added more suspects not eliminated any. The young Kurama heir had done this in order to disprove the elder's theory. She did this by producing the map that Komachi had drawn of the Root tunnels that had been found in her apartment when the Anbu black ops had investigated it in order to find clues as to where she had gone. Yakumo had pointed out that of all the secret ways in and out of the Root base, the three tunnels in question had not been on Komachi's map. The young woman had then explained that the tunnels were so secret she doubted anyone but Danzou and perhaps his partner knew about them. In order to maintain that level of secrecy she doubted that they had ever been used except when the base had been attacked. Therefore that meant that whoever had warned Danzou had done so from the outside.

To that end she had theorized that the message had come from the tube network they had found that connected the Root base to various points in the village. Several of which could have been easily accessed by any of the Clan Council members while on their way to where the command center had been. Yakumo had then asked if Koharu could attest to Homura not having an opportunity to send the message as he traveled to the Uchiha district. The female elder had ended up grinding her teeth as she answered that she couldn't.

Yakumo also pointed out that the person helping Danzou needed to be extremely well-off as they could not simply fund Root's operation with the scraps they could skim from Konoha's budget. Koharu had seen where she was going with the next piece of information so quickly argued that people would also notice large sums of his money going to Root as well. But again Yakumo had proved she had thought about her theory at length as she had replied they wouldn't if he spent it on community or charity projects where people might not necessarily look underneath the underneath. The example she had given was a large project to renovate the Uchiha district as it had fallen into disrepair. Koharu had tried to argue that she had felt he did it as a way of making amends for his role in the Uchiha Massacre. Yakumo though had other ideas as she had believed that was when the additions to the tunnels that had connected the Root Base to Danzou's home had been made.

Koharu had found it hard to refute the possibility, but Yakumo had more evidence in that Homura had also donated a large sum of money to a fund set up to improve Konoha's infrastructure. A fund that had eventually been tapped to repair the damage done to the Leaf Maximum Security Prison during Mizuki's first escape and when she believed many of the new security improvements that had been made off the books had been put in place.

That was when Koharu had snapped at the young woman claiming that it was easy for her to cast her teammate as another betrayer because she had never contributed anything of value to the protection of the Leaf. Nor had she ever had to make any of the thousands of difficult decisions to safeguard the village as she and Homura had done. She had known her words had hit a particularly vulnerable cord in Yakumo but she had been too upset to care. Koharu had then stormed out of the meeting leaving a hurt looking Yakumo and the surprised faces of the other kunoichi present.

The elder had even managed to convince herself that Danzou had just managed to infiltrate the organizations her teammate contributed his money to as he knew how much Homura loved the village. As she cooled off over the next few days she had even come up with a few other theories and had looked forward to ambushing Yakumo with them in the same way she had felt the Kurama head had done to her. However, all of those theories had fallen flat on their faces when she felt Komachi's presence return to the village via her foxmark and it settled underneath Homura's home.

Naturally as a result of the new development another meeting of Naruto's lovers had been called. Koharu had been embarrassed to attend considering her outburst, but it was misplaced as none of the women had commented on it. Instead they had all explained how they could understand her wanting to believe the best about her teammate. Needless to say, Koharu had made sure to apologize to Yakumo for the hurtful things she had said.

During the new meeting Yakumo had also explained that she believed Karin's theory about Udon had been right as well. Tsunade had been the one to lead the charge in disproving her theory this time, but not out of a particular sense of loyalty to her sensei grandson's teammate. It was to make sure they could poke any holes into it before taking an action that might expose them to their enemies. But, even Koharu had to admit that it was difficult to deny Udon may be a plant to lead Konohamaru towards the path of Root.

Yakumo in order to prove that theory had attended the third round of the Chunin Exams held in Suna. The young woman upon hearing that both Konohamaru and Udon had made it to the final round had decided to go in order to get an idea of just how skilled Homura's grandson actually was. However, it wasn't anything that had happened in the arena that had convinced her that Udon was more than he seemed, but something that had happened outside of it. Upon passing the Second Round, Temari, the proctor in charge of the Third, had the winners pick numbers to determine the fighting order. As a result Udon had been matched up against a shinobi from Grass and who happened to be the heavy favorite to win the Third Round.

Yet it was a match that never happened since the Grass Genin had ended up being poisoned. A quick investigation had traced the place he had been poisoned to a local Suna restaurant. Of course the fact that everyone that had eaten the same dish as the genin that night ending up being poisoned as well had aided in learning that. The investigation had revealed that mixed into the dish those poisoned had eaten were mushrooms that resembled the kind normally used, but with a few slight differences. With the possibility that the poisoning had been an accident raised, since several more had been found among the batch of mushrooms the restaurant had just received, the Chunin Exam Ruling Committee had been unwilling to delay the third round to properly investigate. The fact that the Genin in question would recover made the decision easier to swallow. Although that wasn't to say there had not been fatalities as several people had died, but they had tended to fall into the categories of being extremely old or young.

Udon though had attempted to drop out of the third round, knowing that he would be the prime suspect. However, those running the exam had made their opinion that Udon was not guilty of the act well known. Plus, his willingness to withdraw had further solidified the belief that he wouldn't take such a risk just to dropout. Two points that Tsunade had brought up to challenge Yakumo's theory.

But once more Yakumo proved she had thought at length about her theory, and had explored it through multiple angles. She had quickly pointed out that if Udon's goal had been to be promoted to Chunin along with Konohamaru, a heavy favorite to do so, but also continue to downplay his abilities, then facing off with what many considered to be the most skilled genin of the group and defeating him would not be the way to go. She had used Naruto's battle against Neji as her example since although Naruto had beaten a heavy favorite; he had always displayed the determination and guts needed to do so. Two traits which Udon had noticeably lacked, at least according to Iruka's records from the boy's time in the Academy, and further verified by his sensei Ebisu's mission reports.

Tsunade although she had sounded convinced pointed out that the Chunin Exams had a way of making the right candidates shine or discover strengths they didn't even know they possessed. Yakumo had conceded the point, but argued that if Udon's purpose was to influence a potential Hokage candidate to embrace the philosophies of Root. Then he couldn't be perceived as a rival, because if he was then Konohamaru may at times just take the opposite approach that was being discussed just to continue to fuel the rivalry. A teammate's opinion however might be better received, especially if he was perceived as being weaker, but more knowledgeable. An illusion that would be crushed should Udon manage to defeat someone people had considered vastly superior. He'd also lose his underdog status thereby making all his subsequent opponents fight him all the harder.

Still despite by that point pretty much everyone had come to accept her theory. Tsunade had still pointed out that Udon had been willing to drop and couldn't guarantee those in charge would not force him to do so. Yakumo argued that being allowed to drop out might have been the prize should everything gone according to plan. She had pointed out that the winner of the third exam didn't necessarily always become a Chunin. She had proposed that by displaying the proper judgment to offer up his withdrawal so as to alleviate suspicion of being the poisoner from falling both on himself and the Leaf village, there may have been those who would promote him regardless of his not appearing in the third round. The judges could argue that by even making it to the final round he had displayed the skills necessary to get there. But by withdrawing, he had shown one of the most important skills, good situational awareness. Not to mention there were likely plenty of people willing to make an exception in order to remain on an Elder's good side.

Koharu had been quite impressed as by following Yakumo's logic, she could see how that would be the optimal solution for Udon. It would allow him a chance to be promoted without forcing him to reveal skills he didn't necessarily want anyone to know he had. Not to mention that he would need to be ranked Chunin in order to take the more dangerous mission Konohamaru may receive which would allow him more opportunities to influence him to the Root way of thinking.

Still despite not being permitted to withdraw, Udon had been promoted although he had lost in the second round. Konohamaru also achieved the rank of Chunin having dominated most of his opponents and winning the third round tournament.

Koharu spared a moment to think of the last member of Team Ebisu and also the only one who failed to be promoted. She knew Moegi had been disappointed not to receive a promotion despite making it to the semifinals, but she hadn't let it sap her spirit. Furthermore to Koharu's surprise, the genin kunoichi had approached her recently asking about how one went about forming a team for the exams if their teammates already passed. Koharu had informed her that the process came down to the genin simple finding their partners on their own. Once a squad had been formed a temporary sensei would be assigned to them for the duration of the exams.

Again to her surprise the genin had asked, "D-do you think the Boss, will participate in the next exams?"

"Boss?" Koharu had replied questioningly.

"I-I'm sorry," Moegi had replied her face turning crimson, "I mean Naruto."

An amused smile had appeared on her face as she answered, "Oh, I'm sure he'll definitely want to participate. I'm also sure he'll be very happy to take the exams with you when they return to Konoha in six months."

A bright smile had appeared on Moegi's face at the idea, but it melted a little as something seemed to sap at her exuberance for a moment. It made the elder believe that Moegi likely harbored some romantic feelings for her lover, and had suddenly recalled that as far as she and the village knew he was in a relationship with Ayame. However, Moegi brightened back up as she perhaps hoped that by the time of the next exams Naruto's relationship status might change. Koharu spent a moment wondering how Naruto viewed the budding young woman. Having been well acquainted with the team that her old teammate's grandchildren were on, she knew that in six months the kunoichi would be sixteen. And although technically academy students were considered adults as soon as they graduated, most people frowned on the idea of thirteen year-olds indulging in the vices of adults. Koharu, before her inclusion in Naruto's harem, would have considered herself one of those people. But since Naruto had mastered the Temptation's Touch at that age, found she wouldn't have a problem if after the exams there was a new woman bound to her lover.

Koharu pushed thoughts of her growing family to the back burner as Yakumo and she were led around the back of Homura's mansion. There they found Homura and Udon on a private training field which had quite a few targets for shuriken practice some of which would move behind obstacles or pop up at irregular intervals. At the moment though, Udon was practicing on a standard target set up around fifteen feet from him. Koharu spent a moment as the servant announced them to study it. She was able to ascertain that it was relatively new, and whoever had been using it was quite skilled. There was the odd stray, as even the most accomplished shinobi would sometimes throw a kunai or shuriken off target, but most of the markings she noticed were right on target. However, as if to give the appearance of mediocrity that she believed was just a front, Udon threw a kunai that hit low and well outside the bullseye. The next one was better, but nowhere near the tight knit group of markings in the center of the target which would suggest an expert had been using it.

Koharu watched as Homura shook his head giving the impression of a grandfather who felt his grandchild was not performing to the level he expected. Turning away from his grandson, Homura favored her with a smile as he said, "Koharu, you should have told me you were coming. I would have prepared something."

"I figured you would," Koharu said pleasantly, "which is why I didn't say anything. I've lost count of the number of times I've told you that it isn't necessary to entertain every time I come over for a visit. Especially a visit just meant to pass on my well wishes on young Udon's promotion."

"Ah, and here I thought you may be here to talk village business since Lady Kurama has decided to join you."

Yakumo smiled politely as she replied, "Elder Utatane has been mentoring me in Council Protocol. We decided to take a break and when she said she was coming here asked if I could join her."

"Hmm, I see." Homura said politely, "Out hoping to get a better read on your political opponents."

"Opponents?" Yakumo said questioningly, "I don't see any of my fellow councilors as opponents."

"Ah, to be young and naïve again, eh Koharu," Homura said his tone a little mocking.

"I like to think I'm still young at heart," the female elder replied keeping her tone neutral.

Homura studied his old teammate a moment before saying, "Indeed, still give it time. Unfortunately you'll soon see that despite our abilities to pull together in times of war. In peace times it proves difficult to get anything done as each clan puts itself before the village."

"Perhaps things have turned a corner," Yakumo said politely, but her tone made it clear she didn't see things the same way, "Since I have joined, it appears to me that the council has only been working for what's best for the village."

"Perhaps…" Homura said, "Then again things have hardly been peaceful. One could say we've been at war for years and are just now taking the steps to confront our enemies. Akatsuki's killing of Jiraiya will soon have the other villages seeking to test us again. Plus, Akatsuki needs to be dealt with."

"True," Yakumo conceded, "But we have allies in the Sand, and perhaps even Kumo would be willing to aid us now."

"Lady Kurama, please don't be swayed by Tsunade's belief that we have turned a corner with Kumo," Homura warned. "The current alliance with Sand was the dream of the Third and even after years of working together they turned on us in an instant. However, I will concede that lately things have been going well, but you must consider that without their jinchuriki their fighting strength is sorely depleted. You could say that they are simply wise enough to take advantage of our desire for peace in order to prevent themselves from being wiped out by the coming conflict."

Koharu saw that Yakumo was unhappy with Homura's description of events, especially considering that several Kunoichi of the Sand were a part of Naruto's family. Yakumo well aware that each woman was as dedicated to the alliance between Suna and Konoha as they were to Naruto, looked like she was going to lay into Homura as she had done to Danzou once. Not wanting to cause an incident she stepped in saying, "Regardless of what we each think of where things stand between the villages. I think we can all agree that Akastuki is the true enemy. Well considering this has turned into a discussion of politics I think it would be best if we were on our way."

"One moment if you will, Koharu?" The male elder asked, before directing a pointed look towards Yakumo.

The Kurama Head picked up on it and with a slight bow said, "I'll wait out front for you. You have a lovely home Elder Mitokado."

Homura waited for the young woman to leave before saying, "Koharu, it still saddens me about what happened to Danzou. To think that such a loyal and brave shinobi could be capable of such…"

"Betrayals," Koharu supplied upon seeing her fellow elder struggle to define Danzou's actions.

"I only hesitate to call it that as I can easily see Danzou believing he was acting in the village's best interests. There are some who upon learning of certain actions we have undertaken would perhaps label us betrayers as well."

"You're speaking of the Uchiha Massacre I take it?"

Homura nodded before asking, "Yes, tell me….considering your recent alliance with Tsunade and her way of thinking. Do you regret your role in it?"

Koharu had searched her heart on the matter many times over the years. Even more so since becoming Naruto's lover and despite her belief in him and his dream replied, "No, I do not. Considering that it was Itachi that came to us with the plan to eliminate his clan, I have always believed our choice prevented the village from tearing itself apart."

"Agreed, although as I remember it you were the hardest to convince," Homura said seemingly pleased by her admission.

"Why bring this up now Homura? I doubt you would dredge up the past for no reason."

Homura studied her for a moment as if trying to decide if it was safe to bring up what he wanted to discuss. Finally though he said, "I only bring it up because of the recent events in the prison. As you well know there was another Uchiha survivor. We let Danzou keep her in the prison figuring she might be useful as leverage against Sasuke should we need it if he ever learned of the massacre. According to some of the survivors of Danzou's plot she also had become a member of his faction. Her…disappearance… is troubling."

Koharu let the frown she felt appear of her face, although she believed her old colleague would misread its meaning. She believed Homura imagined it was due to the potential threat he likely believed Mikoto represented, instead of it being about her concern that he was already searching for the Uchiha woman. Taking a gamble she said, "It may be prudent to bring this to the Council's attention. I had simply believed that Danzou quietly eliminated her. But if you have knowledge that she is in fact alive, we should find her before she can meet up with Sasuke. The best way to do this would be to use the Village's resources."

Homura kept his face neutral making her believe that was not what he wanted to hear. Cautioning her he said, "Let's not be too drastic in our response. In truth the woman was never identified by name. I was merely concerned since one of the unaccounted for women matched Mikoto's description. I have a few sources keeping an eye out for her and a few of the other escapees. Let's handle it quietly until I can make a positive identification."

Koharu gave a slight nod as she replied, "If you feel that is for the best, I'll follow your lead. Please let me know if you hear anything." She turned to leave but stopped to ask, "Speaking of people we need to find. Have your sources picked up any information about that Root member that wounded Kakashi?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I've directed them to keep me informed should that change." Noticing the frown that appeared on Koharu's face he asked, "Does that bother you?"

Koharu shook off the sudden depression that came over her to say, "Yes, a little. I just have this feeling that she's closer than we think, perhaps waiting for a chance to avenge her master."

"I think that is a real possibility," Homura replied simply.

Koharu nodded as she thought, "I bet you do," since she could feel the young woman's presence under her feet. But deciding that now was not the time to deal with Homura and his working with Root simply bid him a good day. As she left his property able to feel the eyes of people watching her from the shadows, she discreetly searched for a secret entrance to whatever tunnels ran under Homura's home.

 ******************************** *

The cool night air continued evaporating the sweat that coated Naruko and her lover as she rested her head against his shoulder in the aftermath of their love making. Already looking forward to cleaning herself in the morning, only because Naruto would be joining her, she let her mind wander to a topic that was becoming more and more prevalent as their training neared its end. Giving voice to an uncertainty she felt, the kunoichi asked, "What happens to me once you go back to the village?" From the confused look Naruto graced her with she knew he had no idea as to what she was asking so she explained, "I mean, how are you going to explain my existence to people. Or…or am I supposed to just keep my distance and only visit you in the Den?"

"I'm really not seeing what you're so worried about. Of course you're welcome in the village."

Naruko felt a slight annoyance at her lover for his seemingly in ability to see the glaring problem with her just walking through the village. Lifting her head from his shoulder to give him a good view of her face she said, "And what about the fact that I so greatly resemble you? Not to mention, aren't people going to wonder why I look exactly like that stupid jutsu you created?"

"I figure they might which is why I thought it might be best to explain that you've been a student of the Pervy Sage's for years." Naruto smirked when Naruko realized that he'd been thinking about her situation already, "As to why you look like my Sexy Jutsu minus the marks on your cheeks. Well one time when Jiraiya was checking in or something he brought you to the village where we ran into each other. We didn't get along and me being the brat that I was created a jutsu to embarrass you."

Naruko smiled gently appreciating how Naruto's rendition of events even included how she had not been particularly fond of him in the beginning. However, she wasn't convinced it would fly so said, "Still, minus your whiskers. I look exactly like you. How are you going to explain that away?"

"Easy, we're from the same clan. It's only natural we'd be somewhat similar. Plus we can use it as why Jiraiya decided to train someone outside the village since you resembled his godson."

Naruko was surprised by his declaring her a part of the Uzumaki. Giving voice to it she said, "D-do you really mean it? It's okay for me to call myself Naruko Uzumaki."

Naruto reached out to cup her cheek as he said lovingly, "I do, Lady Uzumaki."

Naruko leaned in kissing her lover as she straddled him. As their tongues danced against each other her hands were busy stroking his cock to hardness. She pulled back as she placed his stiffness against her entrance. She moaned happily as she sat down on it enjoying the feeling of him spreading her insides. Once fully impaled she said, "Let me show my appreciation, Lord Uzumaki. Rocking her hips and basking in the feeling of being connected to Naruto, an increasingly large part of her also felt a sense of gratitude to Kiyomi. The woman that Naruto had once mentioned could be considered her mother.

 *******************************

Nagato started at the Leaf village from the eyes of his Paths after killing the shinobi of a small scouting outpost. Directing his focus from what his Paths saw to what he did he informed Tobi, "We're in position."

"Excellent," Tobi replied his voice cold and competent sounding as he was no longer using his idiotic persona. "Do they appear to be on their guard?"

"The guards at the outpost were at a higher state of alert then I would expect," Nagato answered. "But that can simply be due to the realities of Jiraiya's death."

"It could also be due to Konan," Tobi suggested. "It's readily apparent that her allies had some way of monitoring her. Still if she and her allies are in Konoha, I suppose it won't matter much longer. Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes," Nagato said maneuvering his walker to follow after Tobi as the masked man moved to the entrance of the cave that the leader of Ame would be using as a command post during the attack on the Leaf Village. The red-headed shinobi inspected some the metal cylinders lining the cave walls to make sure the bodies they contained were still in good condition. He frowned momentarily as he felt a wave of anger at Konan for her betrayal since normally she would have used her paper abilities to hide him during a large battle. However, upon his beginning to suspect her it had forced him to reconsider his plans for how to secure the hosts of the nine and seven tails.

Fortunately for him, the man that claimed to be Madara Uchiha, something Nagato truly doubted, at least he apparently had a good idea of the terrain surrounding the Leaf Village. Once the cave had been secured, Nagato had allowed Tobi to begin transporting his supply of Paths to it. This had been done during the period were Nagato had used the disloyalty of a minor member of Aktasuki to test out the improvements built into his walker to expand the range and amount of chakra he could channel into his paths. By having Konan tag along on the mission it had allowed him and Tobi to make several other moves in preparation for an attack on the Leaf.

Despite his difficulty in coming to believe his old friend had switched allegiances to some new group. What truly surprised him was his gut feeling that it was in some way tied to the Leaf village. After all, Konan had almost as much reason to hate Konoha as he did. That she would betray him for someone from that village stoked a white hot fury in him that he could not wait to unleash upon the people huddled behind their wall and who felt they were protected by the watchful gazes of their current and previous Hokage.

Nagato's focus was pulled away from the future screams of the people of Konoha by Tobi as he said gravelly, "Are you prepared? Our timing here needs to be perfect, or else we're going to quickly regret having Kisame release it."

"I understand," Nagato said preparing himself by gathering chakra within the mouth of the cave's entrance

Tobi nodded from his spot outside the cave, before using his jutsu to release what he had stored inside his pocket dimension for nearly two months. The spatial tear started off looking rather normal but due to the size of what he had been holding quickly grew massive. Before it was fully released from the dimension it let out a scream of pain and rage that although loud, its true message was conveyed through a different means.

 ******************************* *

Kiyomi watched her handiwork as the three Taki kunoichi performed the tasks of cleaning she had given them. What pleased her was that they were working efficiently from a list she had given them, without her needing to go into the details of who handled what. She took a sip of her tea as she considered how best to apply the knowledge she had gained from tinkering with their minds. Confident she could even undo her handiwork now, she wondered if perhaps it wouldn't be best to just wipe their memories and be done with them so that things could return to normal between Naruto and her.

She felt a smile threaten to appear on her face as she would have to thank Kushina for the knowledge of how to rid them of their memories as she had recently asked Rin if she could examine what Kushina, her former host, had done to rid her of the time she had operated as Joseki's pawn. With that knowledge, had also come the knowledge that Kushina had performed her mental surgery while Rin and Naruto had been in the midst of making love. Knowing full well that meant the former jinchuriki, and now Bijuu in her own right, had taken to stepping out of the protective barrier Kiyomi had erected to keep the mother from experiencing the pleasure of her son's lovers, Kiyomi wondered how open Kushina would be to removing the seal and allowing Naruto the full access to the powers contained in her original form.

Kiyomi found it somewhat ironic that the measure she had put in place to allow Naruto to access her chakra by waking Kushina was now the biggest roadblock to his continued growth. Her thoughts into the matter were a recent development due to a scroll toad named Gerotora having sought her out. To her great surprise, before entering Ame Jiraiya had signed over the key to Naruto's seal over to her. The fact that the toad sage despite never interacting with her directly trusted her with the responsibility was a great honor. But it had answered for her the question of why upon learning that she was free the Sannin hadn't simply unlocked the seal.

Now though Kiyomi understood that it was because by the time Jiraiya had been made aware of that fact. She had already bound Kushina's soul to her original form. She suspected that the sage realized that should Naruto take full possession of the chakra, then Kushina would have no means to escape the sensations she would experience as Naruto pleased his lovers.

Naturally her insight that this didn't appear to be an issue any further was tempered by the belief that the last thing Kushina would want was people to be aware of her jaunts outside the barrier. Kiyomi found the whole thing to be both amusing and frustrating. Her amusement stemmed from the fact that Naruto was nailing almost every kunoichi or civilian of worth that he had encountered in his journeys, but it had yet to occur to any of his lovers that his mother, who had a front row seat to this would not be curious as to just what kind of lover her son had grown up to be. The frustration stemmed from the same source, but mainly from her hesitance to broach the subject.

Kiyomi recognized that her hesitance was born from her belief that she was not the best candidate to approach the subject. A part of her knew that the reason the other women seemed blind to the possibility was because of the taboo associated with it. Because of that taboo, Kiyomi didn't want to wade into the potential minefield like she normally would and disrupt the stability of her family. She wondered briefly how the other woman would react should Kushina ever officially join the Harem. Truthfully though, she doubted it would make too many waves as there already was a pair of women in the harem that were technically engaged in incestuous actions.

Granted the first time, both Tsume and Hana had been under the animalistic desires their clan displayed during long dry spells or when first choosing a mate. But both women had been present during several orgies or had even double-teamed the man they shared when the situation called for it. Yet, it hadn't raised any moral hackles from the other women. Kiyomi conceded that it may be different should the mother and son become lovers, but believed any issues that arose would simply be due to traditional thoughts on incest, which in turn would be quickly dealt with. Especially since it could be pointed out that as far as the women bound to Naruto knew, people would be just as quick to make judgments about their decision to share the same lover.

As Kiyomi had pointed out to Mikoto, she found such thoughts to be both limiting and pathetic. Her own opinion on the matter was if Kushina and Naruto decided to strengthen the bond they had with each other by adding a physical element then so be it. Yet, she knew that her opinion was born of her simply not having been raised in a societal condition in which such a pairing was frowned upon, so was aware it could be a much bigger issue than she expected it to be.

That thought did give rise to the possibility that perhaps no one would be more disgusted to know Kushina was enjoying her son's efforts then Kushina herself. She frowned at that possibility since she could only imagine how the woman feared it coming to light.

Kiyomi's thoughts on the matter however came to a screeching halt though as a scream reverberated through her. It wasn't something she heard, but she instinctually knew who it had belonged too. Standing abruptly, the chair she had been sitting in fell over causing the three kunoichi cleaning the room to turn to her in alarm. An alarm that Kiyomi could feel beginning to appear in her sisters. Responding to the telepathic yell she thought, "Shukaku, what is it? Where are you?"

However, there was no response leaving Kiyomi to believe that however her fellow Bijuu had escaped from the statue it had been sealed in. The one tailed beast had already been subdued. Certain that Shukaku was nearby she suspected that her fellow Bijuu may be a part of whatever Pain had planned for the village so turned her mental energies to alerting the one kunoichi she felt could spread the word discreetly and quickly.

 ******************************* **

Shukaku the Sand Spirit fully exited Tobi's pocket dimension. Its body was pierced with giant versions of the black chakra rods that Nagato used to control his Paths and summons. It roared in pain at the violation as it searched for the people responsible. Spotting both Tobi and Nagato it turned towards them raising a massive fist in the air as it prepared to smash them out of existence. However, before it could get its revenge Nagato used the chakra receivers it had been implanted with to arrest its movement. Still the strain to do so was incredible causing Nagato to say, "You must hurry! I can't hold it much longer!"

Tobi stood weakly as he replied, "I'm well aware of the difficulty in keeping that thing in check. I've had to for nearly two months. I'm sure you can manage for twenty seconds." Still despite his words, Tobi leapt up the chakra beast with a great deal of urgency. Coming to a stop in front of its golden left eye he said, "That's quite enough out of you."

Placing the beast in the same genjutsu he had used to control the Kyuubi, he willed the creature into a mental sleep. Upon doing so its golden eyes were replaced by that of the Rinnegan. Tobi smiled beneath his mask as he noticed Nagato straightened in his walker since he no longer needed to fight the beast but was now free to siphon its chakra.

Dropping to the ground the true leader of Akatsuki stumbled slightly as he drew near chakra exhaustion. Approaching the self-styled god he said, "I trust you can handle things from here. Holding the One-tails has exhausted my strength."

"I would be more worried about Sasuke completing his task of capturing the eight-tails at this point," Nagato replied smugly as he began to maneuver his walker deeper into the cave. "With the jutsu at my command now that I've tapped into the One-tails power the Leaf Village will be a memory by the next sunrise."

"Good," Tobi said as he began to warp away to recover his strength, "It may be overkill to have released the One-Tails for this operation. But we can afford no further slip-ups if we are to reforge this world into the one in our dreams."

Before blinking out of existence Tobi watched as Nagato maneuvered the one tails in front of the entrance to where he would be conducting the destruction of Konoha. The chakra beast squatted down blocking the entrance and then seemingly blended into the surrounding rocks. A moment later Tobi appeared in his own base of operations where the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path was stored. Desiring nothing more than to rest, he instead pushed himself to find Kisame in order to send him after Sasuke. Although he wanted to believe the Uchiha was capable of handling the Eight-Tails alone, as he had informed Pain, at this junction it was best to ensure results. Confident that soon he would have the Seven, Eight, and Nine tails under his control, Tobi turned his mind to how he would manipulate the Shinobi World's reaction to the events he had just set into motion.

 ********************************

"Mom," Ino shouted upon entering into her family's shop from the greenhouse where she had attending to the flowers.

"What is it Ino?" her mother questioned from where she stood behind the counter.

"You need to get to the shelters. The Village is about to be attacked," Ino warned as she ran to the exit.

"What? How do you…"

"Just promise me you're going," Ino said cutting her mom off. "I need to find Lady Tsunade."

Her mother nodded having not seen her daughter so serious so Ino took off alerting the people she encountered out front before leaping to the rooftops. Alone for the moment she thought, "You're absolutely sure about this. Otherwise I'm going to look insane if nothing happens."

"I'm sure," Kiyomi replied mentally.

"Okay, so then why contact me and not Tsunade directly?"

"I would if I could," Kiyomi replied. "However, my telepathic abilities are rather limited. I'm able to communicate with my sisters because we all started our existence as a single being. Sort of like how twins are said to be able to sense one another. The reason I'm able to communicate with you like this is because your clan has honed their abilities to communicate mentally for generations."

"Alright then what do you want me to do once I reach Tsunade?"

"Just put me in touch with her and then link us to everyone else. We need to plan accordingly. Out of curiosity did you notice anything strange before I contacted you?"

Ino thought for a moment recalling how as she watered the flowers she had a sudden sense of foreboding as she thought she heard a pained scream. Relaying as much to Kiyomi, she was surprised as the Bijuu replied, "That was Shukaku. It seems that you've been honing your skills while you've been away."

Ino frowned at the surprised tone Kiyomi had used since it implied the Bijuu thought that without Naruto being a part of her life she would let her skills wane. Still she did concede that a reason she had been working so hard to improve her abilities was because it helped alleviate the loneliness she had felt. Therefore she simply replied, "I had a lot of free time on my hands."

Despite the seriousness of the situation she felt a small smile threaten to appear as Kiyomi replied, "I bet you did."

Reaching the Hokage Mansion, Ino made her way to the Clan Council Chambers where she barged in before the guards at the door could react. The shinobi present went on guard at her rude appearance with her father being the first to give voice to it as he said, "Ino, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," she replied quickly, "But I believe we're about to come under attack."

"What do you base this off of?" Tsunade asked concerned knowing full well the information could have come from other sources.

Ino wasn't sure how to respond at first since she hadn't considered how to explain the situation without revealing her source. But looking to her father had a sudden inspiration as she said, "Dad, did you feel a sort of psychic scream a little while ago."

Her father frowned making Ino fear that he hadn't since a part of the Yamanaka training did consist of blocking such stray psychic pressure. But after a moment he nodded as he said, "I did feel something a short time ago. But as you know such things happen from time to…"

"I know," Ino said urgently. Knowing that she would need to stretch the truth a little she said, "I…I've heard it before in my dreams…during the Sound Invasion several years ago. At the time I just passed it off as a side-effect of the genjutsu I was under that compelled me to sleep. It would only be after talking to Temari during my time with the Training Force that I realized the dream I had was connected to the Shukaku that Gaara released."

Homura frowned as he scoffed while saying, "Are you telling us this scream you claim to have heard just now is the Shukaku? My dear I don't think I need to remind you that Akatsuki has…"

Ino wanted to smirk as it dawned on the elder that was exactly what she was implying. Tsunade snapped to her feet shouting at the guards, "Have all our outposts check in immediately."

The chunin that had been guarding the door both snapped to attention before running to complete their orders. Tsunade directed her attention to the councilors, "Everyone man your posts. We will treat this as the real thing until we receive proof otherwise. If it is a false alarm we can simply claim it as a surprise drill."

The Councilors nodded in agreement before leaving the room. Ino's father favored her with a warm smile before following Shikaku to the command center where they would direct Konoha's forces should an actual battle take place. Ino followed after Tsunade as Yuugao and Koharu did likewise.

Once they were alone Tsunade was about to ask how the Yamanaka had truly learned her information, but stopped as Ino placed a hand on her back and using the mark that connected Naruto's lovers used that as a means to link her and the other women of his Harem that were in or near the village. "Well done Ino," Kiyomi said over the mental link. "Tsunade, as Ino already informed you Shukaku is nearby. Unfortunately it is not responding to my mental calls. But I believe Akatsuki plans to use Shukaku in an attack on the village."

"Why would they go through the trouble of releasing the one tails?" Tsunade questioned.

"Perhaps as a means of forcing a confrontation between Naruto and it," Temari said from her tent in the Training Force camp. "Naruto was the one to beat Gaara when Suna tried to use Shukaku in a similar matter."

"No," Konan said from the Den's medical bay, "Nagato has positioned himself as a god. Therefore if he is going to destroy the Leaf Village it has to be seen as his victory. I'm not sure why they would let it free of the statue, but we do not need fear Shukaku running amok in the village at least not in the beginning. Should things turn against him though, I would not be capable of guaranteeing that."

"I could handle it," Fu said over the link.

"Fu, don't forget you are likely a target as well," Tsunade said, "Do not get overly reckless."

"Fu understands," the former jinchuriki replied a hint of nervousness appearing in her mental voice.

"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked from her room in the Hyuuga compound.

However, before Tsunade could respond a large explosion sounded in the middle of the village. The Hokage and the others stopped at a window as they saw the cloud of dust rise over the village followed by several others that appeared in different points of the village. Despite wanting nothing more than to hide her lover away she said, "We alert him that it appears Pain is attacking the village."

Tsunade felt Ino stiffen behind her at her statement. She half expected the young Yamanaka to raise her voice in protest of the decision. When no such protest came, she proceeded to lead the women to her office and the messenger toad Fukasaku had left. However, upon reaching her office there was no sign of the toad that had made the room its home. "Where the hell did he go?" Tsunade said angrily.

"Homura," Koharu said her own voice taking on a dark tone.

"What makes you believe he or one of his followers was here?" Yuugao asked although she knew the Elder had been revealed by Komachi's presence under his home as the man that was now in charge of Root.

"It has to be him," Koharu replied bitterly, "He can't take the chance that Tsunade would summon Naruto back to the village. Even if Ino's warning had turned out to be false he could have likely pinned it on remnants of Root."

Koharu turned to leave the office prompting Tsunade to ask, "Where are you going?"

"To deal with Root," Koharu replied her response carrying over the mental link thanks to Ino, "Homura will likely keep most of his remaining forces close to him during this invasion. He can't take the chance of being weakened even further. Therefore this attack also presents us with the unique chance to be rid of Root once and for all."

"Still you won't be able to handle them all by yourself," Tsunade protested.

"I'll lend her a hand," Seven said. "As fun as battling Akatsuki sounds, I was brought on board to aid in the removal of Root. It would be nice to see that task through to the end."

Despite the Bijuu agreeing to aid Koharu, Tsunade was still hesitant to give her blessing. But knowing she would need every available person to aid in the defense of the village nodded as she replied, "You two be careful."

Koharu smiled as she replied, "We will be. Besides, the third member of our party is already there."

Tsunade returned the smile as she realized Koharu was referring to Komachi. "Right how silly of me to forget." The smile disappeared as Koharu took off to settle her difference of opinion with her old teammate. Focusing on the smoke rising above her village, she moved to the window directly behind her desk where she smashed the glass with her fist. She then leapt through the shattered window to defend her village and lover's dream from the man threatening both.

 ******************************** *

Temari stepped out of her tent as the link closed down. A great deal of the shinobi from the Training Force had already done so as more and more people noticed the smoke rising from the direction of the Leaf Village. She wasn't surprised to find Matsuri, Maki, or Pakura waiting for her to emerge or their sending her looks like they expected her to order them to Konoha. However before she could Asuma ran up to her saying, "Lady Temari, it looks like Akatsuki is making its move. I'll be taking the Leaf forces back to the village. It would probably be best if the Sand returns home. I know you had permission to aid us against Root, but this is an entirely different battle…"

"Lord Sarutobi," Temari said disappointedly, "Do you think so little of our alliance that you believe I need to run all the way back to Suna to ask for permission to aid our friends of the Leaf? This force was formed to defend both our homes from enemies that threatened them. I can think of no one more deserving to face our combined might then Akatsuki, can you?" Temari was proud to see that the resolve her words showed was also etched on many of the faces of her shinobi. Glad for the opportunity to repay the Leaf for its role in saving her brother, she said, "We're merely awaiting your order Lord Sarutobi."

Temari felt a measure of pride in the dream she had become a part of as Asuma was clearly relieved he could defend his home with the full might of the Training Force. Inclining his head to the younger woman he said, "Thank you." Turning to Sand and Leaf Shinobi he barked, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

Almost as one the shinobi present took to the trees as they moved to aid the Leaf. The women in Temari's squad all shared the same thought as they wondered when their lover would make his presence known.

 ******************************* **

Kurenai was bumped to the side as a man concerned with saving his own skin ran passed her. She watched him do likewise to several other civilians as they made their way to the shelter. She steadied herself as she restarted her trek to the shelters, but a moment later she learned the rude civilian had just been the vanguard of more as suddenly dozens of more people began to push her from behind. Trying to learn why, she looked behind her to see a large centipede racing down the street towards them. Kurenai was tossed about as more and more people became aware of the danger and began running to escape it.

Due to her pregnancy Kurenai struggled to keep up and seeing a small alley ducked into it to escape the throng of people. She winced at the scene left behind as the scared civilians moved on as several less fortunate people laid trampled in the street. She heard the sounds of exploding kunai hitting their target so peeked out to see a line of chunin doing what they could to distract the strange summons from the fleeing civilians. About to get moving, the Jounin noticed a small child crying having been separated from her parents.

The summons apparently also noticed as it easily smashed through the shinobi killing or incapacitating them, before moving to attack the young girl. Kurenai moved on instinct as she channeled chakra to her legs to help overcome her limits as a result of her pregnancy. She reached the girl and snatched her out of the way just as the centipede smashed its head into the spot she had been standing. Kurenai felt winded due to eight months of being unable to properly train.

She felt a measure of panic come over her as the centipede focused its gaze on her as she cursed her recklessness since it was no longer just her life of the line. As the centipede positioned itself to attack her, Kurenai caught sight of someone approaching from the direction the civilians had fled, recognizing the jinchuriki Fu. She watched as the young woman began to emit a golden chakra which surrounded her as it took the shape of an armored giant humanoid beetle. The chakra appeared to harden to a glossy black as it reached a height of several stories tall.

Fu upon reaching the centipede delivered a massive uppercut that rocked the centipede as it sent it flying down the street and away from Kurenai. However, before the jounin could even thank her rescuer though a tongue wrapped around the upper body of the shell surrounding Fu. The jinchuriki struggled to remain standing as a chameleon with a snake for a tail appeared on the side of a building behind Fu. It began pulling backwards in order to topple the golem like construct.

Kurenai felt guilty as a part of her screamed to get out of there in order to protect the civilian she had already saved and her unborn child. However, as a large multi-headed dog leapt on Fu to pry the woman out of the chitin surrounding her. Kurenai knew that the same instinct that had prevented her from letting an innocent civilian die in front of her would not allow her to turn her back on a fellow kunoichi. Telling the young girl to take shelter in the alley she had earlier, Kurenai darted to one of the shinobi the centipede had killed. Riffling in his pouch, she pulled several kunai that had exploding tags affixed to them. Taking aim at the chameleon, who was not allowing Fu to remain upright; she threw them and was pleased to see that her aim although shaky was still true as the blades impacted the tongue. A moment later they exploded causing the tongue to be amputated. The chameleon roared in pain as it disappeared blending into its surroundings.

Kurenai watched as now free of the appendage that was hindering her ability to defend herself, Fu easily grabbed the summons scrambling to remain perched on her and tossed it into a building. The jinchuriki followed up by smashing its fists into the bizarre dog beast. Yet just as Fu appeared to be gaining the upper hand, she was propelled backwards as the summons separated into several copies of its self.

Pushed backwards by the strange turn of events, Fu found herself facing three of the multi-headed canines. Far from being concerned Fu willed the faceplate of her armor to open revealing that the golden chakra was stilling surrounding her inside the shell. She then sent a concentrated blast of that chakra into one of the summons incinerating it completely. The other two summons realizing the peril they were in appeared to decide to retreat. Fu paused a moment to look back the way she had come and seeing the squad of shinobi she had been with approaching decided to give chase.

Kurenai watched relieved as Fu chased after the remaining summons. Seeing the approaching shinobi she waved at the young girl to join her. Yet, just as the civilian appeared from her hiding spot Kurenai's view of her was clouded as a giant dust cloud was kicked up by something heavy landing in the street. Kurenai searched for the threat, but just caught site of the shimmering outline of the chameleon summons she had wounded before its snake-headed tail slammed into her.

Kurenai was sent flying by the blow and only stopped upon hitting a wall which she slid down. Kurenai blacked out for a moment, but came to seconds later to see the summons being driven off by the approaching shinobi. Dazed from the blow, she didn't really understand what was going on as two members of the medical core hovered over her. Able to hear them though she listened as one of them said, "Her wounds aren't too severe…but there's only one heartbeat."

The other one took a second to look down at her obvious pregnant stomach to ask, "Are you sure?"

A slight nod was all the confirmation the man gave, but it was enough to cut through the fog surrounding Kurenai. The jounin turned her focus inwards and was unable to feel the life that she had been nurturing for the past eight months. Feeling an overwhelming amount of grief she let out a bloodcurdling scream of, "No!" which after her throat went dry she began to repeat over and over again as she tried to deny reality while the medics began to carry her to the hospital.

 ******************************** *

Nagato watched dispassionately through his Animal Path from the roof of a nearby building as the Konoha reinforcements drove off his summons. Having heard the woman's scream, he felt it as a reaffirmation of his belief that only through excruciating pain would the world begin to seek out peace. Turning his back on the shinobi as they secured the pregnant woman and civilian he directed his dog summons to lead the Seven-Tail jinchuriki on a chase until his Deva path could deal with the annoyance it faced.

Nagato knew that he should probably use the jutsu that had been his reason for releasing the One-Tails. But rather than crush the village quickly he wanted the despair of the attack to sink in. Especially since he had lived with his hatred of Konoha for decades so didn't wish to rush through his snuffing out of their much vaunted "Will of Fire." Nagato was aware that if he wasn't careful, he could in turn be creating the next generation of those who would resist him in the future. Therefore he needed to extinguish all hope and the best way to do that was a long drawn out siege that would slowly crush their spirits. If it lured out the nine-tails as it apparently had the seven then so much the better.

Nagato stopped as one of the dogs that had splintered off from the two that Fu was chasing suddenly picked up a familiar scent. Recognizing it as the woman that had rescued Konan, he directed the summons to follow the trial even as he moved his Animal Path to the same location.

 ******************************* *

Konan could feel the earth vibrate as large explosions went off nearby. Despite her body protesting her decision she pulled herself out of the bed. She quickly dressed as she made her way out of the Den. Aware of how frightening powerful Nagato truly was. She needed to be ready in case he decided to really cut loose. Knowing that at the moment Nagato was simply toying with the Leaf, she needed to observe how he had arraigned himself through the village so she could choose the opportune moment to strike.

 ******************************* *

Kiyomi watched as her home battled against Pain. She felt hemmed in by her role as a civilian as she longed for the freedom that both Yoruichi and Seven were displaying. She also wished she could simply teleport to her lover, but since she used the fox mark located on Naruto's lovers to travel could not locate him due to his presence being blocked by the atmosphere of the Toad's home. She had been surprised to learn that it was apparently a handicapped that didn't extend to him. But she reasoned that it was because the Hiraishin was reliant on the seals built into the fox marks or on his kunai, not the sense of presence the marks gave off.

Aware that she wasn't alone she asked, "Can I help you two?"

Miya Asama shrugged as she replied, "Not really. I'm simply watching the fireworks, same as you."

Kiyomi frowned at the woman's words, but wasn't surprised by them as she had made it quite well known she had no desire to protect the village. Not that Kiyomi could blame her considering the Leaf had locked her up for over a decade. But looking at the woman standing next to the purple haired woman, she could see her other house guest wasn't so unconcerned. Finally, Mikoto broke as she said, "Let me do something to help. I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Oh, isn't the sight of the village locked in battle the very thing your clan wanted to bring about."

Kiyomi took some satisfaction in seeing Mikoto wince from her words, but it was short lived as the Uchiha replied, "I…I can't deny what you say is correct. But, to stop such a thing from happening is the very reason why I alerted the Third to my husband's plot. He failed to understand that even if we won…we wouldn't erase the cold stares that we received. We'd only solidify the villagers mistrust and fear of us."

Kiyomi hearing that didn't trust Mikoto any more than she had before, but decided that at the very least it would be a chance to see where the Uchiha stood. Releasing the seal that bound the woman to her property the Bijuu said, "Then go. But upon our defeating Pain, I expect you to return."

Mikoto nodded, before darting out of the room. Miya watched as Kiyomi turned back to the window and asked, "Do you truly believe she will?"

Kiyomi shrugged as she answered, "Honestly it doesn't matter. If she comes back she at least proves she can be trusted. If not, then she'll go in search of her son. I trust that her friendship with Naruto's mother will be enough to keep her silent about the secrets she has uncovered. If not then I'm sure her son will insure that she takes them to the grave."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Miya said finding the Bijuu would make a dangerous enemy.

Kiyomi smiled back at the woman over her shoulder before saying, "If you'll excuse me. I have a guest."

Miya watched as the Bijuu slowly walked out of the room. Making her way to the window she saw what appeared to be a young woman with orange hair. Guessing her to be this Pain, she had heard mentioned by the women of the house she settled in to watch wondering if she should aid the Bijuu to gain some insight on where Kisame was hiding. However, as the Bijuu appeared out of the entrance of the mansion Miya doubted the Bijuu wanted or needed any such aid.

 ******************************** *

Soifon watched as the smaller dogs that had separated from the larger one her squad had ambushed finished killing the rest of her team. She killed the emotions she felt as one beast removed its fangs from around the throat of her sensei while staring at her. Having recently been promoted to a chunin in the Suna Chunin Exams, the fifteen year old kunoichi waited for the remaining beasts to take notice of her. Willing to trade her life so long as she could incapacitate them, she had set up a Barrier Encampment with herself as the bait that would lure the summons into the killzone.

"Come on you pieces of shit," the chunin said defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere."

The summons all snarled before leaping at her, and as they approached Soifon smiled as the exploding tags she had set around her began to smoke, before erupting in flame. Just before being engulfed she closed her eyes and was surprised that dying felt a little bit like flying.

Feeling like she was being held around her waist while suspended in the air. She opened her eyes to find herself being held by a dark-skinned woman on top of a roof. Upon seeing the kunoichi she had rescued staring up at her the woman said, "Whew that was a close one. If I had been a little slower we both would be extra crispy right now."

Soifon felt her cheeks begin to color as the woman stared down at the kunoichi she was easily holding with just one arm. "W-who…"

"Hold that thought," Yoruichi said as she leapt backwards causing Soifon's stomach to lurch as she was held around the waist by her savior's arm. The unease also stemmed as several of the summons she thought her trap had killed smashed into the area looking burnt but otherwise unharmed.

Upon Yoruichi's landing one of the dogs growled at her before leaping to attack. However, the Bijuu simply raised her leg straight up in the air before smashing it down on the summon's head driving it through the roof until it landed in the basement. Once the dust cleared, Soifon could see that from just the one blow the animal would not be getting up anytime soon although she could see several new heads sprouting from the beast.

"I tell you," Yoruichi said, "It always bothers me when people let their mutts run loose off of their leashes. Well I guess the owner won't be able to raise too much of a fuss about me putting them down, although he's welcome to try."

Soifon was about to point out that physical attacks only seemed to make the summons stronger, but before she could the woman tossed her behind her as the dog she had sent through the roof leapt from the hole. The summons smashed its paw where the woman was standing prompting Soifon to charge forward in anger at the beast killing someone else. However she stopped as the dust cleared and revealed the purple-haired woman easily holding the paw it had tried to smash her with.

Yoruichi smirked into the summons Rinnegan eye as she said, "Aw, you want to shake." Pushing it backwards she quipped, "Now play dead." She then breathed a ball of black fire into the beast's chest that caused it to burst into flames. The flames grew stronger before taking the shape of several large black flaming cats. Yoruichi walked among the jutsu composed of her blaze element as she said, "Opps, I don't think its playing. Oh well let's see if the rest of these flea bags can do any better."

The cats leapt away from her as they smashed into the summons setting them ablaze. Soifon watched amazed as within moments the woman's jutsu reduced the pack of dogs into so much ash. Stretching her arms over her head, Yoruichi moved to the end of the roof looking for another area of trouble. Spotting a dust cloud she was about to leapt away but stopped as the kunoichi she had save asked, "Who are you?"

"Yoruichi," the Bijuu replied and then leapt away.

Soifon watched the woman as she moved to attack a giant crab that easily towered over her. Despite the chaos still going on around her Soifon whispered reverently, "Lady Yoruichi." Her attention was pulled from the angel that had saved her by the cries for help of people nearby. Having to complete her duty to the Leaf, Soifon leapt away to render what aid she could. But once the village was secured promised she would learn everything she could about the woman that now captivated her world.

 ******************************* **

Sakura directed several less severely wounded civilians towards a waiting are where they would be treated in due time. She paused as her eyes landed on Kurenai, who still stared off into space while simply repeating the word no. Her heart broke for the woman especially as her hands absentmindedly rubbed her stomach despite her deceased child having been removed. Tearing her gaze away, she saw her teacher moving down a hall as if to leave the hospital. Quickly closing with him, she said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Sakura, I have a duty to perform. I'm healed enough…"

"When did you become a doctor, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said sternly cutting her teacher off, "Your wounds barely healed. Now get back to your room before I forget myself and do something you'll regret."

Kakashi well aware that in his current condition, his student's threat was more along the lines of a promise, sighed in defeat as he followed her instructions. Sakura spared a moment to make sure her teacher did as she said, before moving to help a gravely injured shinobi. As she set about the task of trying to repair the damage she sent a silent prayer out to her lover that he would arrive in time to save the village.

 ********************************

Tsunade channeled chakra to her feet as the Deva path tried to pull her towards it. Resisting the pull until it stopped, she then charged forward hoping to reach the Deva path before it could use its jutsu again. Tsunade managed to succeed, but it was pushed out of the way by the Path that appeared capable of absorbing chakra. Tsunade's fist connected with its face in place of the Deva's path causing it to go flying off where it smashed into an apartment building. In the back of her mind Tsunade realized that the apartment her human projectile had just ruined had been Naruto's.

Turning to the Deva path that was recovering from the rough push it had received she raised her foot intent on crushing it. However, she was blown back as it raised its hand sending Tsunade off to slam through a building herself. Glowering at the path as it stood, she threw off the broken pieces of furniture covering her as she got to her feet as well. Staring down at it from the hole of the second floor apartment she had crashed into, she shouted, "Give it up you bastard. This village is not something someone like you can crush."

The Deva Path stared up unintimidated as it replied, "An ant can rage all it wants at a descending boot heel. But in the end the result is still the same."

Tsunade growled as she ran down the face of the building intent on showing Pain that he had picked a fight with the wrong ant.

 ********************************

Komachi remained in the cell that had been her home for over a month still as naked as the day she entered it. Despite Monkey apparently deciding to spare her, it showed that he in no way trusted her. She could understand his reluctance to do so since even were she still loyal, her upcoming mission to kill Naruto would have had only one outcome for her, death. With the possibility she would be tortured before being killed she doubted Monkey would want her revealing any pertinent information she would learn about his operation if she were free to move as she pleased.

Komachi frowned as she heard the sounds of large scale combat taking place overhead. Despite her chakra being sealed she could still vaguely sense the other women connected to her via the mark she bore, but had been unable to communicate with them. Suspecting the battle was directed at the village as opposed to removing the remnants of Root, she wondered who the enemy was.

Her thoughts turned to her personal safety though as her cell began to shake violently making her believe that on top of a battle the village was suffering an earthquake. But her fears proved groundless as a large stone beetle smashed through the back wall of her cell. It shattered into pieces a moment later to reveal the still henged Koharu and Seven.  
Both women appeared shocked to find Komachi completely nude with Seven saying, "Um, sorry…we only brought you some weapons."

Komachi took them wordlessly as she strapped the pouch to her waist and the sword to her back while Koharu removed the chakra restraining seal. She had just finished situating them when the door to her cell burst open. Komachi pulled her blade as she leapt the distance and slashed one of the men across the throat. The second Root member managed to swing at her, but she parried the blade as she dug a kunai from her pouch and buried it in his masked eye socket.

Turning to the two women, Komachi said unashamed of her nakedness, "They are enough."

"Then let's go," Koharu said taking the lead as she went in search of Root's current master and her old colleague.

The three women encountered relatively light resistance since it was apparent that Root had not expected their attack. The three kunoichi learned the other reason was because most of the remaining Root members had gathered in a large assembly hall. Upon their stepping into it Monkey said, "So, it appears my first instinct about you was correct Komachi. I should have simply eliminated you."

Komachi felt no need to respond but Koharu did as she said, "Homura…how could you fall so low?"

"Low," Homura replied removing the mask he wore. Tossing it aside, where it landed next to a jar containing the missing and unconscious messenger toad, he began moving through the ranks of his Root members as he explained, "How is it low of me to do the things that you and the rest of these weak willed fools find distasteful. You see our rebellion as us being disloyal when it is us simply and finally making the village recognize the horrible things that must be done to keep the other villages from snuffing out our Will of Fire? Forget your romantic view of what it means to be shinobi. We try to dress it up, but in the end we are no more than the various Daimyo garbage men."

"How can you say that?" Koharu said sadly, "Sensei taught us to be proud shinobi."

"And how did Sensei die?" Homura replied coldly. "Like a cornered dog as the rest of us raced back to the village clinging to our pitiful lives. Our ideals for peace were used against us to lure us into that trap. Peace is an illusion which cannot become a reality so long as the other shinobi villages exist. But from that experience in Lightning Country, I learned the only true peace we can hope for so long as the current shinobi world exists is the one found in the grave."

"Then why don't you go hurry up and die then," Seven replied. "In case it's escaped your notice your home is being flattened by Akatsuki and yet here you bastards sit huddled together."

"Akatsuki is simply a wildfire that has spun out of control," Homura replied calmly as he came to the head of his forces. "We were aware of them as they fought to establish peace in Ame during the Third Shinobi War. Such a naïve idea of peace had no place in this world which is why we joined with Hanzo in eliminating them. However, it appears we underestimated this Nagato. But looking at what he's become is all the proof one needs to see just how weak his ideals of peace were."

"Don't you see though," Koharu tried to reason, "Your actions then are why our village is suffering now."

"As I said," Homura replied unperturbed, "It was a wildfire that has spun out of control, but one I can use to reforge this village into what it needs to become in order to survive in this world of shinobi. Once Pain has finished in his rampage, we will emerge to lead the survivors forged through the painful reality of this world against him. Maybe after they've had a taste of what awaits them outside the safety of Konoha's walls, they'll be more willing to take the steps necessary to ensure such a thing never happens again? This time there will be no soft hearted Hokage to hold us back like Sarutobi or Tsunade."

Koharu frowned as she said angrily, "You're the one that helped to appoint Tsunade once Jiraiya suggested her."

Homura chuckled as he replied, "True, but I fully expect her to be a colossal failure as Hokage. Little did I imagine the woman that was cheating her creditors and drinking her life away would prove to be such a formidable opponent. She was supposed to be a wreck that Danzou and I could influence or discredit thereby allowing him to rise to the position."

Koharu stared at the ground sadly as she said, "I see…so this is a path you've been on for a considerable amount of time."

"Indeed," Homura replied, "But don't kid yourself Koharu. It's a path you've been on as well. When Itachi came to us with his plan to eliminate his clan, you may have raised the greatest fuss about it. But you still agreed with us in the end. But it was because it took so much convincing to bring you on board that Danzou and I refused to let you in on our greater plans."

Koharu pulled her gaze from the floor as she met her old teammate's cold glare with a steely one of her own as she said, "For that I thank you then. By not pulling me into the darkness you two had surrounded yourselves with it has allowed me to find my true self."

Homura shrugged as he tossed the robe he had been wearing away to reveal his old shinobi armor. Pulling the scroll strapped to his chest down he called forth a sickle and chain. Spinning the weighted end of the chain he said, "In a clash between two ideals only one can remain standing. Let's see if your true self can stand against mine."

Koharu dropped her henge showing off her youthful appearance as she replied, "I'm afraid now that you've seen it, none of you are leaving this room alive."

Homura recovered from his surprise quickly before charging his fellow elder as his Root members followed in his wake. Pulling a kunai she let it fly but wasn't surprised as Homura battered is aside with the weighted chain. Pulling another to parry Homura's sickle, she smiled in his face despite his saying, "You're a fool Koharu. Do you honestly believe the three of you can stand against Root?"

"What can I say Homura," Koharu said as she struggled against her oldest living friend, "We're another wildfire that you've lost control of. Let's see how calm you can remain now that your true home is caught up in it."

 ********************************

Nagato watched through the Animal Path's eyes as the woman that had saved Konan calmly strolled out of the mansion that he assumed was her home. Despite his usual confidence he found her calmness both in the chaos going on in the village and his ability to find her disturbing. Commenting on it he said in the female Animal Path's voice, "You don't seem surprised that I found you."

"What makes you think I was hiding in the first place?" The woman replied condescendingly.

Pain turned his Path's head to where a fireball had erupted due to his Asura Path's battle against a purple-haired Anbu and the squad she was leading. "Perhaps from your remaining here instead of helping this village defend itself."

Nagato found the predatory smile the woman gave him as a result of his words unnerving. She spoke with a finality that caused him to question not only whether or not the woman was human, but his own chances of defeating Konoha. "Take it from one who knows. This village will not be done in by this."

Nagato got over his bout of nerves as he recalled his ace in the hole the member of Akatsuki said, "I'll keep that in mind. Tell me, did Konan survive her wounds?"

"Who can say," Kiyomi replied with a shrug, "Don't tell me you've begun to regret your attacking her."

"I merely wish to ascertain if she still remains a threat to my goal to create peace in the Shinobi World. But no matter, if she's still alive I'll find her in due time. Now I believe you said, there was someone that would determine my fate. Where would this person be so I can show him the futility of challenging a god?" 


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40: Know Pain: Part III (Continuation)**

Kiyomi held back the frown she felt since without her ability to feel him via her foxmark she could not teleport to Naruto's location as her technique worked separately then his. Plus since Homura apparently had captured or killed the messenger toad that had been left to summon the jinchuriki they couldn't summon him that way either. Despite her not wanting to interfere with Naruto's confrontation with Pain, the Bijuu had her own goals in regards to him so said, "I'm afraid he's rather indisposed at the moment. You should have told us you were coming as I'm quite positive he was very eager to meet you. But in the meantime let us do our best to entertain each other."

Nagato had his Animal Path react immediately as it crouched to place its hands on the ground. It summoned two of the creatures that it had yet to set loose in the village. The first was a massive Ox which towered over the woman as it was as tall as her three story mansion. The second creature let out a loud screech as the strange three winged and legged bird flew out of the cloud that had sprung into existence upon its being summoned with the Animal Path riding on its body.

Kiyomi frowned at Pain's choice of summons as the last thing she wanted was to attract attention to their fight. Therefore in order to ensure that they remained alone she placed her hands upon the ground causing a massive red barrier to spring into existence around her property.

Taking the perceived opportunity to strike that Nagato saw he willed the Ox forward to crush the impertinent woman as she established her barrier. To his surprise, she didn't even attempt to avoid the massive hoof as he brought it down on her. It hit the ground with full force kicking up a massive cloud which the Animal Path and bird it rode scoured looking for some sign of the woman. They need not have bothered as from beneath the hoof several red tendrils of energy wrapped themselves around the leg. The tendrils squeezed the leg in a grip that began to crush it, before they pushed the Ox backwards until it fell onto its back.

From the Animal Path's vantage point it could see the woman still crouched as she had been, but now covered in a red cloak looked like it was trying to take on a shape, yet couldn't due to the woman apparently preventing it from doing so. She stood in the hole that had been made as her chakra cloak prevented her from being crushed and began to scan the sky. When she spotted the Animal Path, Nagato saw a small smile appear on her face before she disappeared into flames.

Kiyomi reappeared behind the Animal Path on the bird it was riding as she could use her version of the Hiraishin to teleport to a location she could see. The Animal Path reacted immediately as it lashed out with a kick behind it that Kiyomi's chakra cloak easily blocked. She prevented it from taking its fox shape by cutting her chakra as soon as the threat was ended since she didn't want to supply Pain with too many clues as to what he was facing off against. She tried to retaliate with a chakra fist, but the female path leapt over it and her.

Kiyomi spun to face her opponent but watched as the Path appeared to miss the end of the bird and begin to fall towards the earth. Kiyomi frowned, but learned it was intentional as the bird at her feet disappeared into smoke. Before she could recover, the Ox charged her and rammed her as she was in midair. Hitting the center of its forehead she found herself pinned against it until the Ox smashed her into her home.

Finding herself in her study, Kiyomi's anger spiked and no longer caring if Pain learned what he was facing decided to show him the folly of making her angry. Pulling back her fist, she slammed it forward just as the Ox was beginning to back up in order to inspect its handiwork. A massive chakra claw sprung into existence catching the summons in the head and sent it skidding backwards.

Kiyomi walked slowly towards the hole that had been made and noticed a thick fog beginning to cover her property. Mentally thanking Miya, suspecting her due to her being a Kiri-nin, Kiyomi stepped from the hole. Yet instead of falling to the ground a red fox cloak sprung into being around her. Residing in the fox apparition's head, which was as large as the Ox summons, she watched as the Animal Path leapt atop it's summon's head.

Kiyomi smirked as the Animal Path taking notice of the nine-tails swinging about behind her chakra cloak asked, "What the hell are you?"

"What are your eyes telling you?"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you are the Kyuubi?" The Animal Path questioned its tone filled with disbelief.

"Why not," Kiyomi replied in amusement, "You wish for me to believe you are a god. Let us see whose boasts appears to be closer to the mark." The Bijuu leapt at the Ox as it charged towards her while the Animal Path leapt away. The Ox hit Kiyomi's cloak in the chest, but its horns failed to penetrate as it was stopped almost immediately due to the heavy nature of the Bijuu's chakra. Kiyomi had the cloak's claws grab the Ox by the horns as it tried to twist the summons head clean off its shoulders. But just as Kiyomi was about to succeed, her cloak was hit from the side by the Bird that the Animal Path had re-summoned.

The drill like beak failed to penetrate as well, but the force of its collision caused Kiyomi's grip on the Ox to weaken enough for it to pull away. The bird scrambled back on the ground as it had been unable to remain airborne after the collision as Kiyomi turned her attention to it. Pulling back her arm which was mirrored by the Fox cloak she prepared to crush the skull of the bird summons. However, as she was bringing her cloak's fist down, something wrapped around its forearm. Searching for the new threat she spotted a shimmering distortion that appeared to resemble a bizarre chameleon of some sort. It revealed itself to show that the snake like tail of the summons was wrapped around her cloak's forearm.

Kiyomi willed her tails to deal with the nuisance as they wrapped around reptile as the Ox tried to rescue it by charging Kiyomi. The Bijuu turned the Fox Cloak's head towards the fast approaching summons. Kiyomi took a deep breath before expelling a fireball from her mouth that grew in power as it traveled through the fox cloak's throat. When it emerged from the Fox apparition's mouth her Hellfire fireball was easily as large as the Ox's head and when it hit caused the front half of the summons body to explode into charred flesh. The rear half collapsed to the ground as it skidded to a halt. Kiyomi then had her tails bring the chameleon in front of her where she grabbed it around its torso and squeezed the life out of it.

Dropping the broken husk to the ground she stepped on it for good measure, before scanning for the Animal Path in the fog. She caught sight of the female Path as it rode the airborne bird. The bird flew as high as the barrier would allow before diving towards Kiyomi. The Bijuu could tell the beak was aimed for where she resided within her fox cloak. However, just before it made contact Kiyomi dropped the cloak. She teleported before the beak could connect and appeared in front of the Animal Path.

Kiyomi struck first this time grabbing the path around the throat and refused to let go even as the summons beneath her feet was dispelled. Kiyomi was prepared so teleported with her prize and reappeared in front of her home as she easily held the shorter Animal Path off the ground.

The Animal Path struggled to speak due to the iron grip around it's throat as it said, "Do you truly believe you have won?"

"This round," Kiyomi replied pleased. "I thank you for your contribution to my plan for releasing my brethren from the husk of the Ten-Tails."

"What are you talking about?"

Kiyomi smirked as she replied, "As I thought…you're just a pathetic pawn in all this as well."

The Animal Path's eyes narrowed at the Bijuu as Nagato replied, "Know your place. If you truly are the Kyuubi, then you're nothing but a power source for the jutsu I'll use to change the world."

Kiyomi's eyes narrowed as well, but then a smile appeared on her face as she responded, "No, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken in that regard. But no matter, you're plans are falling apart even as we speak and you were even kind enough to deliver into my grasp the last element I needed to really muck up that masked bastards plot."

"And what would…."

The question cut off as Kiyomi began to channel her chakra into the Path. First she set about healing the damage that had been done to the body in order to make it suitable to be used as one of Nagato's paths. As a result the black chakra receivers began to be pushed out as the holes that had been created to house them as they closed. The black rods began falling to the ground as the more shallowly inserted ones healed first. Once the last rod came loose the Rinnegan faded from the Path's eyes as the female went slack.

Next, Kiyomi channeled her chakra to stimulating the organs of the soon to be former Animal Path. She could feel a pulse as the woman's heart began to beat and once it had a steady rhythm she ended her artificial stimulation of the organ. The former Animal Path suddenly took a deep gasping breath as its lungs began to function as well. The ex-Path's eyes began to come into focus and zeroed in on Kiyomi's face.

Kiyomi knew the woman would not be the one that she had been before her death, nor would she likely retain any memories of her time as a Path. Therefore, Kiyomi as she returned the body to the land of the living had applied the skills she had mastered through her tampering with the Taki-nin's psyche to give the woman the means she needed to function, but would also leave her as a blank slate.

Kiyomi was pleased as a questioning look appeared in the woman's blue eyes as she asked, "Who are you?"

Setting the woman down she replied, "I'm Kiyomi."

The woman processed the information and despite the confusion she was no doubt experiencing didn't let it show as she asked unemotionally, "Who am I?"

"Perhaps in time you'll be able to answer that," Kiyomi said proud of her work, "But for now how about I call you Sage?"

"Sage," the woman repeated still sounding unemotional. After a moment of thought though she added, "That is an acceptable name. What is my purpose?"

"In the future that will be your own decision to make," Kiyomi said turning towards her home. "Yet for the immediate future your purpose is to help me free my siblings."

"How?"

"All will be explained in good time," Kiyomi said as Sage began to follow her into the mansion. "For now though let's get you somewhere safe. I fear things will get worse before they get better."

 ********************************

Nagato tried to understand what had happened to cause him to lose contact with the Animal Path. He also began to wonder if the woman he had faced could have truly been the Kyuubi. However, he dismissed the idea as ludicrous since that would mean the Nine-tail Jinchuriki would have been dead. Still he couldn't deny the woman's power so decided it might be best to begin the preparations for deploying his trump card.

With a mere thought two of the lids for canisters housing his paths were sent flying as they were punched open. Nagato watched as the two new Paths stood and then ran out the cave's entrance to Konoha. With them on their way he turned his focus back to his Asura Path as it dealt with the Anbu that had been guarding the Hokage.

 ******************************** *

Hinata ducked down as she performed the splits as one of Pain's dog summons passed above her. Before it cleared her, she jammed her hands up into the air with the chakra that coated them taking on the form of a lion's head. The jutsu hit the beast in the chest causing it to yelp as it was propelled upwards. The dog tried to right itself but was then hit in the side by an Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm as several Branch Family members, including Neji, attacked the summons once she was clear of it.

Her Byakugan showed her the animal, which had split off of a larger one sporting multiple heads, slamming into a wall which crumbled atop of it. Rolling back to her feet, she fought back a sigh as her bodyguard Ko said, "Lady Hinata that was far too reckless. You should return to the compound and leave the fighting to us."

"Ko, I know father has left you in charge of my wellbeing during his absence, but it is our duty as Hyuuga to defend this district. A duty I intend to see fulfilled," Hinata said aware of the pile of stones shifting behind her.

Ko more focused on his duty of protecting his charge by convincing her to return to the Hyuuga compound where the other Main Branch family members were residing, did not. Therefore he was surprised as said charge pushed him back as a sizably larger and three-head canine emerged from the rubble of the wall.

Hinata spun to face the renewed threat and began swinging her arms in front of her in an incredible display of speed in precision. The arc-shaped chakra blades formed a barrier in front of her which as the summons hit caused it to get sliced into cauterized cube shaped pieces. Hinata remained vigilant in case the strange creature somehow survived the damage, but when no new beast seemed to begin growing turned her attention away.

Sounding confident and in charge Hinata asked as she helped Ko back to his feet, "Neji, you're eyes are stronger than mine, are there any threats present?"

"None we currently need to deal with. Also, it appears that most of the villagers have been evacuated to the shelters. It'll probably be time for the counterattack soon enough."

Hinata nodded before ordering, "Good, we'll hold position here until it's time to begin."

She then leapt up to the top of a nearby tree as she directed her attention to the village as she tried to determine where her clansmen and she would likely be sent in order to drive Pain out of the village. Beneath her those clansmen looked on with respect as well as a few faces of worry since many of them hoped Hinata would assume leadership of the Hyuuga and did not wish for her to fall in battle.

None though was more concerned than the man charged with her safety, who as his charges cousin drew near whispered a little harshly, "Neji, how can you show so little concern for Lady Hinata's safety. I'm sure if you told her to return to the safety of the compound she'd listen."

Neji's face remained impassive as he replied, "Unfortunately there is only one person she would possibly listen to, and he's not in the village at present." From Ko's face Neji figured that they were thinking of two different people. Directing his gaze up to his cousin, he imagined that not only was she scanning for threats, but also for any sign of orange that would signal Naruto's return. Like most of the village Neji had no idea where Naruto was, only that he was receiving some sort of specialized training. Returning his focus to his clansmen he continued, "Therefore, it is our job to make sure no harm comes to Lady Hinata."

Ko nodded his head in agreement an action mirrored by the other Branch Family members present. Neji didn't smile since they were simply reaffirming their duty as Branch Clan members. But he did take pride in knowing that unlike with many who bore the Caged Bird seal, they weren't doing so due to their station in life. But because they genuinely wanted to serve the woman that many considered the only Main Family member that valued them.

 ********************************

Yuugao ducked behind the corner of a building and looked behind her to see if the remainder of her squad made it. She watched sadly as one of them didn't make it in time and took a direct hit from the projectile that the Path they faced had launched. The missile exploded, the flare of which forced Yuugao to turn away.

"Inoichi," Yuugao thought, "Where is Lady Tsunade?"

"She's still in battle with the Paths classified as Deva, Preta, and Naraka," Inoichi replied mentally.

"What!" Yuugao replied concerned, "Your last report stated she had knocked the Preta out of commission."

"It was an accurate report, but unfortunately it seems the Naraka path is the one capable of healing the others. We're not sure how, but that would appear to be the reason it does not engage in battle directly. However, the Hokage is managing to hold her own."

Before Yuugao could reply a new voice spoke up in her head as it said, "Yuugao, I know your first inclination is to rejoin the Hokage, but it would be unwise of you to do so." The only reason the Anbu Captain didn't argue was due to the voice being Shikaku Nara. Well aware the man had a reason for his statement she remained silently prompting him to explain, "As formidable as Pain seems to be due to his ability to channel his jutsu through six individuals, he's actually weakening himself by attacking the village in this manner. Breaking down the abilities we've seen thus far we can catergorize the Asura, Animal, and Deva as offensive in nature. The Preta would be defensive and the Naraka would be a support type."

"I get it," Yuugao replied in thought, "by keeping the Asura after me you're saying I'm in fact lessening the danger the Hokage is facing."

"Precisely," Shikaku answered, "We still have no idea what the Human Path is capable of. Although from survivors of squads that have encountered it, we believe it is looking for information on where Naruto is. Since it appears Tsunade is the only one that knows that information if it begins moving towards her we'll need to take steps to stop it."

"Where is it currently?"

"Unknown, we've lost track of it. Also, despite it being obvious that the Animal Path is around, no one has been able to visually confirm that yet. We do not even know what it looks like so be extremely careful."

"Roger," Yuugao replied as she came to a stop. The rest of her squad did likewise so she ordered, "The rest of you are to loop around to aid Lady Tsunade. I will hold the Asura Path here."

Her squad new better than to question her so continued on as Yuugao scanned the area for signs of her opponent. She heard the sound of something being launched causing her to look up in time to see a flying fist approaching her. Leaping out of the way she avoided the projectile as it smashed into the ground where she had been standing. She watched as it flew out of the hole that it had made and tracked it as it returned to the Asura Path that was standing on top of a damaged building.

Yuugao threw several kunai at her target, but they were deflected by a large metal tail that sprung from the Asura Path's back causing its robe to rip apart. The makeshift barricade retracted as the Asura path dropped down from the building. It pulled its cloak away revealing that it had a total of six arms as it fell forward to rest on two of them. Yuugao watched as from its crouched position the top of its head opened revealing some strange circuitry. Yuugao's eyes grew wide as a beam of light began to coalesce in front of the path. Aware that if it connected there probably wouldn't be enough left of her to fill a matchbox; Yuugao threw down a smoke bomb to cover her movements as she dived through a nearby window. The beam fired tearing a path of destruction down the narrow street and gouging out a portion of the building she had leapt into.

Yuugao had already returned to her feet by the time the beam fired and rushed through the building in order to get closer to the Asura Path. She cursed under her breath as she heard the sounds of the battered building breaking apart due to the most recent damage. Still she was determined to reach her target so ignored them even as support beams began to snap. Spotting the Asura path she smashed through another window with her sword drawn as she swiped at it. Her blade just grazed the path as it managed to leap away.

The building behind her began to tumble down forcing Yuugao to concentrate of escaping from beneath the collapsing structure. Running from under the shadow, she leapt the final distance just barely managing to stay ahead of the wreckage. Scanning through the dust she silently hoped that the Asura path was buried under the building. Yet she highly doubted it, and a moment later was proven right as she sensed an attack from behind. Spinning towards the threat she raised her sword to deflect it and was able to push the blade away from the sure kill shot of her head. However, the tail continue passed her and the sharp metal edge cut into her right shoulder causing her to bite her lip in pain as she refused to scream.

The tail retracted causing her to yell despite her desire otherwise. The Asura Path left its tail hovering above its head, but angled it down so her blood would travel to the tip. "I will take you a piece at a time until you tell me where Naruto Uzumaki is," the Asura Path said confidently.

Yuugao adjusted her stance to accommodate her inability to user her right arm effectively as she replied defiantly, "You're welcome to try."

 ******************************** *

Shikaku continued to monitor the situation as best he could from the various radio voices of the squads engaging the summons running amok around the village as well as those directly facing the Paths that had been accounted for. Forming a theory based on the reports he surmised, "Someone must have taken care of the Animal Path that is why the number of summons seems to be decreasing. It may have been that woman Yoruichi; she's been wreaking havoc on the summons capable of replicating itself after being attacked physically. Or it may be tied to the red barrier that sprang up around the Kiyomi residence there may be more going on there than meets the…"

"Shikaku," Inoichi called from where he was connected to the machinery that allowed him to communicate with the units mentally.

Shikaku preferred to use the radios to gather real-time intelligence and use his friend's mental abilities to communicate his orders. Guessing his friend's interruption was due to the orders he had recently sent he said, "Let me guess Yajirobee is uncomfortable with the orders I gave him."

"He says he wishes for you to clarify them," Inoichi replied with an amused smile.

Placing his hand on Inoichi's head he said mentally, "Yajirobee what about my orders were unclear?"

The mental aspect of their communication made the nervous stutter of the chunin all the more pronounced as he said, "I-I j-j-just wanted to make s-s-sure I heard it correctly. Y-you want my squad to engage directly with a Path. Y-you're aware I'm l-leading a bunch of unproven genin."

Shikaku from his years of practice was able to hold back his sigh lest the chunin hear his frustration. "Yes, I am well aware of that. However, you do not need to confront the Asura Path directly. Neko is currently fighting it alone as she sent the rest of her squad to aid the Hokage. Unfortunately that squad was in turn ambushed and wiped out by a pack of those dog summons. Neko is fighting valiantly, but is going to lose unless she receives help."

"B-but…"

Shikaku cut the man off as he said, "Lady Yakumo, I believe you understand what I'm saying."

"Yes sir," Yakumo replied, "Due to the battle Lord Jiraiya had with Pain, he uncovered that his Paths are susceptible to genjutsu. You want me to get close enough to place the Asura Path under one allowing Neko a chance to eliminate it."

"Exactly," Shikaku said impressed by the formerly bedridden young-woman. Directing his mental attention to the chunin in charge of the squad he said, "Yajirobee, if you have any further questions feel free to direct them to Lady Yakumo."

"Y-yes sir," the Chunin replied sounding chastised since he was aware that if he delayed any further he'd likely find himself taking orders from the genin next.

Shikaku confident that the squad was already moving turned his focus to trying to locate the missing Human Path as he found its disappearance more worrisome then the Animal Path's. Noticing a nearby squad had stopped reporting, he felt his eyes go wide as he prepared to alert those in the command post that located in the Jounin station when a large explosion destroyed much of the wall he was standing in front of. Blown off his feet, he tried to clear the bells ringing in his ears as a hand clamped around the top of his head. Shikaku felt unable to move as he felt a presence peering into his mind despite his best efforts to block it.

The Human Path yanked his hand away pulling Shikaku's soul out of his body as it said to itself believing everyone else had died in the explosion or simply posed no threat, "Interesting, so only the Hokage knows where Uzumaki is. Still, she is proving rather difficult to deal with; it may be prudent to locate this Ayame the boy is seeing." With a new target to locate the Human Path leapt out of the ruined command post leaving broken bodies and the dead behind.

 ******************************* **

"Where is Uzumaki?" The Deva Path said calmly.

Tsunade didn't respond as she charged the Deva Path aiming to take it out of the fight. However she needed to stop as she channeled chakra to her feet to ride out the massive push it unleashed against her. Tsunade grimaced as even with her precautions, she felt her feet begin to slip. A moment later though, the wave ended allowing her to move forward again, dashing towards the path she made it to within punching distance. Yet she was forced to roll away as the previously out of commission Preta Path returned to the battle having been restored by the Naraka.

Tsunade blocked a punch from it and pushed its arm away as it tried to grab her. She forced it to leap away as she tried to connect with a kick of her own. The Preta landed in front of the Deva Path. Tsunade's attention was pulled to the sound of glass breaking as the Naraka Path kicked out a window in a nearby shop where it had been watching the battle to avoid fighting the Sannin. The large piece of glass flew in front of the Preta which punched it shattering it even further before leaping out of the way as the Deva then used it ability to accelerate them at the Hokage.

Tsunade simply charged into the oncoming projectiles as she released the chakra contained in the seal on her forehead causing her body to become covered in black marking. Tsunade's apparent lack of self-preservation surprised the man controlling the Paths as the glass shards ripped her to shreds. Tsunade didn't even slow down as they passed through her body confident that her Strength of a Hundred jutsu and the bonus of being Naruto's lover would heal the damage almost as soon as it was made. She leapt into the air intent on bringing her foot down on top of the Preta Path's head, but both it and the Deva managed to leap away. Her dodged attack connected with the street causing it to shatter and crack causing several of the nearby buildings to sway.

Once the mini-quake settled the Three Path's moved to stand in front of her. The two sides stared each other down until the Deva Path said, "I'm not sure it is accurate to say that you've lived up to your legend as I was under the belief that I'd be facing a broken down old woman well past her prime. It pleases me the reports were wrong as there'd be no point in destroying a village which relied on such a weak Kage."

"I think you'll find this village has survived worse than you," Tsunade said defiantly.

"You're the second one to tell me that," Nagato said through the Naraka Path although it used the same voice as the Deva. "However, this village is going to fall this day and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"We'll see about that," Tsunade roared charging the Three Paths, "As the Hokage, I won't allow you to trample on our dreams or to snuff out our Will of Fire."

The Naraka and Preta leapt away from the Deva as it replied, "Those dreams were only allowed to come into being as a result of the suffering of the lesser countries. It's time that you experience a similar feeling of desolation." The Deva Path then leapt into the air, rising far above Tsunade until it reached a point where it could see almost the entire village. Hovering in midair the Deva Path held its hands above its head as it intended to release a Shinra Tensei which would level the entire village. "Know god's judgment," it said intending to focus the blast directly where Tsunade was standing.

However, before it could bring its hands down, a large paper chakram hit the Deva Path from behind cutting it in half. Nagato felt slightly disoriented as he watched the world spin as the two halves of the Deva Path tumbled towards the earth for the final few moments he could see through it. He cursed as he saw Konan standing on the roof of a nearby building as he guessed she had remained hidden expecting him to use his technique in such a way. Cursing his former partner and friend he sent the Naraka in motion to collect the halves in order to repair it.

 ******************************* *

Konan moved to aid Tsunade as several of his summoned canines attacked her. However the Hokage easily dealt with the beasts by simply chopping them in the neck and disrupting their motor movements. As the beasts struggled to move, Konan covered them in paper tightly bounding them before applying a seal that caused them to go inert.

Landing next to the Hokage, she felt a small smile, which she didn't let appear, as the blonde woman said, "You should be in bed."

"It was lonely by myself," Konan replied.

Tsunade nodded, before asking seriously, "Is that going to be enough to keep the Deva Path down?"

"Unlikely," Konan said even as the Deva landed in front of them.

"Konan, how unfortunate to find you still among the living," Nagato said through his favored Path. "Do you honestly believe you've saved this village?"

"Please Nagato," Konan said sounding on the verge of tears, "Stop this insanity. Don't you see that you've become everything Akatsuki was founded to oppose? Where does it finally end?"

"Such a foolish question," Nagato replied through the restored Deva Path. "You as well as anyone should know it'll never end. Even after my ultimate jutsu has been perfected and unleashed peace will only rein for a short time. Eventually the pain and fear of it will lessen, forcing its use once more. That is the truth of peace, periods of calmness set between times of pain and suffering. The jutsu that I'll create with the power of the Bijuu will simply make the bad moments shorter."

Konan wanted to refute Pain's philosophy. However, she found it difficult to do as a part of her still believed it herself. She could follow Naruto because as she had told Nagato earlier she believed her lover had inherited Yahiko's will along with Jiraiya's. Yet in the face of the suffering she had experienced found believing in Naruto's dream wholeheartedly difficult.

She looked at Tsunade out of the corner of her eye, expecting that perhaps the Sannin shared similar doubts. However, all she saw written on the blonde woman's face was a sureness that she was traveling the right path and an unshakeable faith in the man leading her down it. Konan felt disappointed in herself that she could find nothing to say to counter Nagato's argument. At the same time she wondered why it was that Tsunade was so positive especially in light of all she had lost over the years.

The blue-haired woman received a glimpse of what Tsunade was thinking as she said, "What a load of crap! You claim to be about peace but all you want to do is hurt the world as it has hurt you."

"Easy words to say when coming from the pig in charge of the village responsible for much of that suffering," Nagato said a hint of the anger he felt bleeding into Yahiko's voice.

Tsunade glared at the man, as she counted, "That's precisely my point. You just want to be one deciding who suffers what and when. I can't change whatever wrongs my home has committed against you to make you this way. But they in no way justify you actions against us now. You're not targeting any particular person looking for revenge or justice. You're simply striking at a point on a map in order to make things even in your mind. As a result you don't care if your actions actually punish those responsible. How many innocent people have you already hurt that weren't even alive to have wronged you?"

Nagato remained quiet for several heartbeats causing Konan to hope that Tsunade's words had somehow penetrated the darkness he had surrounded himself with. That hope was dashed as he replied, "Weak words uttered from one that used to wield the stick that beat down the other villages and now finds herself on the receiving end." Suddenly two new Paths appeared landing next to the Deva Path. To both women's surprise the new Paths revealed they could summon as they pressed their hands to the ground. As the smoke cleared it revealed twelve metal tubes that almost resembled metallic coffins standing on their end. The Paths contained inside pushed the lids to their containers open as they stepped in front of the Yahiko Deva Path.

Tsunade upon facing fifteen Paths of Pain sent a shocked look towards Konan asking, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Konan said shocked, "Nagato's never been able to maneuver more than six paths before. This is something new."

"Indeed," Nagato said through the Yahiko Deva Path, "Once I suspected you to be a traitor I figured it would be best to overcome my previous limitations. As a result my six paths have evolved into an Army of Pain."

Konan frowned as she realized, "That mission to hunt down the Akatsuki defector where you said you were testing some upgrades. They didn't just modify the chakra transmitters in your walker to allow for greater range. It was also to up the amount of chakra they could send out."

"Very good," Nagato said through his favorite Path, "It's too bad you connected the dots too late though." Turning his focus to Tsunade the man said, "Hokage, the coming battle will be an interesting chance to show you what I meant about lessening the suffering endured between periods of peace. My paths are slowly going to grind this village into dust. I'll be sure to leave you alive long enough to tell me afterwards if you would have preferred me to simply have wiped it off of the face of the planet with a single jutsu."

The Yahiko Deva path then disappeared into smoke as Nagato had one of the Animal Paths that remained behind summon it back to the cave. Feeling so very much like a god, in thanks to the two hundred paths he was manipulating due to the chakra he was siphoning from the One-tails. Nagato smiled in the darkened cave as he witnessed the Leaf Village's destruction through two hundred points of view.

 ********************************

Yuugao seemed to dance backwards as she avoided the attacks of the Asura Path she had been battling. She left several after images of herself causing the Asura's missile attacks to miss as it targeted the false images. Yuugao charged through the dust kicked up by the explosions and created two shadow clones. She leapt into the air as the clones approached the Path from the ground with each of them leaving afterimages in their wake.

Their timing was perfect as all three struck at once, but the Asura Path used three of its six arms to catch the blades in its hands. The Path smirked as the top of its skull opened in order to fire its beam attack once more. However, Yuugao managed to surprise it by slamming the palm of her hand into its nose, using the arm that she had been favoring due to her previously injured shoulder, thus breaking it and causing its head to rock back causing the beam cannon to misfire into the air.

The Anbu captain kicked off of the path as she again used the arm the Path had believed was out of commission to make a one-handed handsign in mid-flip which caused her shadow clones to explode. Landing on her feet she brought her hand up to her injured shoulder and although she already suspected as much was still surprised to find the deep cut she had received was healed. Not exactly sure of the how, she did believe it was a result of her being a lover of Naruto as she had felt her injured shoulder getting stronger as the fight had progressed with the Asura Path.

Yuugao wasn't given the chance to ponder the matter any further as the metal tail that had injured it in the first place shot out of the smoke. She was forced to dodge it several times as it tried to track her movements, before the Asura Path retracted it as the smoke cleared. Yuugao frowned as she inspected the damage she had caused as although she had destroyed the arms that had caught her clones' attacks. The rest of the injuries it had sustained appeared to be pretty minor.

"Impressive," The Asura Path said amused, "You'll make a worthy vessel for my power." Yuugao remained silent as it wasn't the Anbu way to make idle chit-chat with the enemy. Yet to her surprise its gaze suddenly snapped off to the side as it asked, "Where do you think you're going?" It crouched over as it turned in the direction its head was looking. The metal tail shot from its back as if to impale some fleeing person leaving itself wide open.

Yuugao charged forward as she sensed Yakumo's presence and she understood the recently minted genin had placed a genjutsu on the Path. Still despite the genjutsu showing a fleeing Yuugao, it appeared to sense her attack at the last moment. Yet it was too late to react as her blade sliced through its neck removing the Asura Path's head from its shoulders.

As the beheaded Path collapsed Yakumo appeared from the side of the rubble from the building that had collapsed during her battle. "Yu… Captain Neko," Yakumo said remembering her place, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Yuugao stated looking over her fellow Harem member and the squad with her. Directing her focus to the nervous looking Chunin in charge she said, "Report."

"W-well you…um see…"

Yuugao was about to snap at the stuttering chunin, but Yakumo stepped in for him calmly saying, "Truthfully we don't know what's going on. We were ordered to help you by Shikaku, but since then all our attempts at communicating with the command center have gone unanswered."

Yuugao frowned behind her mask as she considered the possibility that Pain had targeted those directing Konoha's forces. Yajirobee spoke up to say, "A-anyway we've completed our m-mission we should return…Arrghhh!" His desire to return to the rear was cut short as a blast of chakra hit his back and blew a hole through him.

Yuugao and the other Leaf shinobi leapt back as the powerful blast continued on and hit the ground at the center of where they had all been standing. The resulting blast from where it hit sent out a large shockwave that sent several of the other genin flying.

Yuugao and Yakumo landed near each other and both directed their gazes to the top of a nearby building where the blast that had killed Yajirobee had come from. Yuugao frowned upon seeing two fresh looking Paths, one of which arm looked like some strange futuristic cannon. Recognizing it as the same type of jutsu that the Asura Path had been using the Anbu Captain asked aloud, "How did he get a replacement Path into the village so quickly?" Directing her gaze to the unfamiliar bald man standing next to the new Asura she pondered silently, "Is that the Animal Path? Did he summon it?"

But one of the genin that had accompanied Yakumo pointed saying, "What's that coming out of its back?"

Yuugao's eyes went wide in shock as coming out of the back of the one she had thought was the Animal Path was a familiar looking metal tail. "Two Asura Path's!?" Yuugao said shocked. The Anbu Captain didn't have any time to think on the matter further as the tail burst forward intent on skewering the pointing genin. Yuugao managed to rescue the young kunoichi as Yakumo caused them to disappear by casting a genjutsu.

Their respite was short lived as the Energy Cannon Asura Path began firing randomly into the area. The squad managed to regroup as they escaped from the energy blasts. Terrified beyond belief a young shinobi said, "Yajirobee was right…we aren't ready for this. We should be…"

"Be silent," Yuugao scolded, "If you wish to leave the front lines I won't stop you. However, our duty as shinobi is to ensure that this chaos does not reach the people of the village. If we fail here there is no place that will be safe from Pain's onslaught." Yuugao brought the squad to a stop as the wildly firing Asura Path ended its attacks. Using silent handsigns she directed the squad to prepare a counter-attack as she continued, "There is no magical time when one can be considered ready. You either manage to rise to whatever challenge you are facing or you don't. In a perfect world those challenges become increasingly more difficult giving the appearance that you have overcome them gradually. However, I think you'll find that those that have will to do so, can overcome even the most difficult situations without the learning curve."

A new Path landed behind the other two and placed its hands on them dispelling the genjutsu. Pulling her sword, Yuugao gave the motion for those she had charged with providing her cover by throwing kunai to begin their attack. The new path stepped in front of the other two and raised its hand causing the kunai to stop in midair. It then propelled them away and towards the genin causing them to take cover. Several didn't react in time taking minor wounds as a result causing the Anbu Captain to curse as the revealed Deva Path leapt from the building to intercept her.

The Deva Path landed in front of her and raised its hand to hit her with a powerful repelling force. However, Yuugao noticed its hand shift ever so slightly causing the jutsu to pass by her. Smirking at Yakumo's ability to quickly put the new foe under her genjutsu the Anbu captain threw a kunai that imbedded itself in the Path's forehead, before exploding. The two Asura Paths suspecting they had again been placed under a genjutsu began firing randomly, as Yuugao charged passed the ruined Path.

Still the purple haired woman was forced to pull as the Path with the tail leapt to a different building as two large rectangular pods appeared from its back. The pods were revealed to be rocket launchers as they fired into the area they suspected Yuugao was occupying. Forced to abandon her attack, she cursed as a new Path appeared on the building next to the Energy Cannon Asura Path. It then summoned a pair of the Single Headed Dogs that were roaming the village. Yuugao gave the signal to retreat as she suspected that the Summons would be able to counter Yakumo's genjutsu since they may not be as reliant on sight as the Paths appeared to be. Helping an injured genin to his feet, Yuugao threw several pellets that exploded into a bright light to blind their opponents as she tried to get the injured to safety before returning to the front lines.

 ******************************** *

Moegi tried to pick herself up off the ground as she recovered from the explosion that had scattered her squad. Shaking her head, she winced due to the pain and bells ringing in her ears getting worse. But she managed to get to her feet just in time for a hand to clamp around her throat. Being picked up by her throat, she stared into the Rinnegan eye of the man who asked, "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

A strange looking creature appeared from the ground behind the man as it repeated the question. Moegi glared as defiantly as she could as she replied, "I don't know! But even if I did I'd never tell you!"

Moegi's mouth was forced open as a strange tongue like appendage appeared from it as if to be swallowed by the apparition behind the Naraka Path questioning her. However to her great surprise the being disappeared into the purple flames it had appeared from. The Naraka Path then let her go before leaping away deciding to award her bravery and true answer.

A moment later Udon appeared asking, "Are you alright?" as he helped her to her feet.

Moegi nodded as she replied, "Surprisingly…" The rest of what she wanted to say was cut off as her teammate slammed a black chakra rod he had secured from a destroyed Path into her stomach. Moegi looked on shocked for a moment before she burst into smoke as she used the substitution jutsu to switch with a piece of debris.

Udon fought back a curse as he kicked the lumber his teammate had switched with away. Scanning the area he spotted her trying to escape although she appeared to still be rather weakened by her encounter with the Naraka Path as well as from the wound she now sported. Now needing to kill the kunoichi in order to protect his cover as well as to guide Konohamaru to Root's way of thinking the young man gave chase.

 ******************************** *

Ino was part of a medic squad that had been dispatched to the central command center located in the Jounin Station. Their task was to ascertain what the situation was and to tend to the injured. Unfortunately along the way they had encountered a squad of chunin that had taken refuge in a building due to the number of injured civilians they had been escorting. The Jounin in charge a woman named Taji, and who had also been the midwife to Naruto, had suspended their mission to attend to them.

Ino finished in her task of healing one of the chunin who had been injured defending the make-shift shelter. After being thanked and politely turning down the young man's request for a date, the kunoichi stood to take in the situation. She frowned as she realized that with the number of severely injured the mission was likely going to be scrubbed in favor of escorting them to the hospital. Noticing Taji had finished healing the civilian she was working on the Yamanaka kunoichi approached the former Anbu to ask, "I'd like to request permission to move on to the command center."

"Request denied," Taji said quickly preparing to give the order to secure those that couldn't move under their own power.

"Please," Ino said a small amount of pleading entering her tone.

"Ino," the Anbu said her voice and face softening slightly, "I can understand your desire considering your father is there. But we can't abandon these people and I can't take the chance of losing any skilled medics."

"I won't deny a part of my desire to go is to see if my father is okay," Ino said hoping to reason with her commander. "But it's also so we can learn if a second attempt is even necessary. Taking this many medics from the hospital has to have been felt by now considering the amount of injured we've encountered. Wouldn't it be better to know if a second attempt is even necessary?"

She could see her words were winning Taji over, but she could tell the woman was concerned she would be sending Ino to her death as she said, "It would, but I can't spare anybody else and according to the radio broadcasts it seems the heaviest fighting might be taking place around there."

"I'll be fine," Ino said, "and that's just one more reason why we should learn if a second attempt is even needed."

Ino tried to keep her voice calm and businesslike so Taji would let her go instead of sending some one that didn't have a personal stake in going. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity the dark-haired former Anbu nodded as she said, "Be careful and radio to us as soon as you can. Otherwise we're heading right back out as soon as we deliver the injured."

"Roger," Ino replied as she turned on her heel to learn the fate of her father and the rest of the shinobi stationed in the Command Center.

 ******************************** *

Konohamaru had been in the midst of mailing a letter to a penpal and his secret crush Naho when the fighting had broken out. He had been worried about the girl and jealous primarily due to her crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Lately the worry had been growing much stronger. The reason being that in her last letter there had been a request for him to look into the Uchiha Massacre and see if he could learn of a conspiracy against the clan. She had explained her reasoning that she had come to believe that Sasuke had been forced out of the village by a hidden plot.

At first Konohamaru had just been upset at the request due to his believing Naho was hoping to exonerate her own crush's actions. But some part of him felt a growing concern that perhaps the sudden inquiry might be due to him not being the only person that Naho was in contact with. He didn't want to believe the girl he liked was either secretly communicating with Sasuke, or harboring him. But he felt her letter raised the distinct possibility that she was.

Konohamaru had wanted to talk to Naruto about it, had he even been in the village. But, with the matter being related to Sasuke, Konohamaru felt it likely he wouldn't have been able too. As a result he had instead gone to Udon. To his great surprise, despite his belief that Sasuke was a bastard through and through, his oldest friend's reaction had almost convinced Konohamaru that there was more to the Uchiha Massacre then he had originally believed. Without mentioning why he was curious he had simply asked if Udon thought it possible that the Uchiha had been the target of some plot against them. Udon's whole demeanor had changed as his fellow new chunin had asked where he had heard such a thing. Thinking quickly, as he didn't want to implicate Naho, he claimed he had been going through some of his grandfather's things that were stored in his parents' attic and one of the reports that had been mixed in with the Third's journals had raised the possibility.

Udon had studied him for a moment making Konohamaru believe his friend doubted the explanation. But a moment later his friend's demeanor shifted again as he shrugged while replying that he doubted the massacre was a result of some plot. The report he had read was most likely simply putting forward another theory for Itachi's actions. Konohamaru had quickly agreed that must have been it, but deep down began to suspect that perhaps Naho may be onto something. He didn't think that even if there had been a plot that it excused Sasuke's actions primarily since the young Sarutobi had visited Naruto in the hospital and seen the Uchiha's handiwork on what could be considered his closest friend.

Konohamaru also felt his worry was growing due to his believing that Naho might be caught up in something greater than she could handle on her own. He feared that if Sasuke was the one prompting her to search for information on what had happened to the Uchiha, then it was likely he was simply using the girl's affections for him to further his own goals.

Konohamaru felt a fresh burst of anger at the thought, but pushed it aside to concentrate on his job. After Pain's Invasion had started the young Sarutobi had linked up with a squad that at first concentrated on guiding civilians to the shelters. Once that task had been finished they had linked up with several other squads, his two teammates being among them, and moved to begin the Konoha Counter Attack when the village had been besieged by an Army of Pains. The group had reached the front when it had encountered a battle unit made up of several Deva and Asura Paths. At the rear of the group appeared to be a Naraka which had already repaired several of the Paths that they had managed to destroy.

Hoping to take out the one responsible for healing the others and also to force the Paths into a crossfire, the Squad leader had sent a group to flank their opponents. Among those sent had been Moegi and Udon. However, as the battle had gone on and the second group had yet to attack the squad leader had become concerned. Konohamaru had volunteered to go in search of them to learn what had happened. He could tell that the Squad Leader didn't want to be the one to send the Honorable Grandson on such a dangerous assignment, so Konohamaru had taken the choice out of his hands as he took off in the same direction as the man mulled over his choices.

Konohamaru came around a corner and felt sick as he found the corpses of the squad. From the large crater at the center of the carnage, he suspected that the group they had been fighting must have noticed the squad breaking off from the main group and sent an Asura Path to deal with it. He figured it must have laid in wait and upon spotting them had fired a rocket into the center of the formation. Creating a shadow clone he sent it back to the main group to alert the commander that the squad would not be flanking the Paths they were fighting. He then looked about for signs of his friends while fighting back tears.

After several moments of frantic searching he felt a measure of relief as he didn't spot his friends among the dead. But was concerned as to where they were since he doubted either would continue the attack. His attention was pulled to an area strangely devoid of corpse considering the way they were blown about by the attack. Searching the area he found a black rod imbedded in a piece of wood and pulling it free found the tip coated in blood. Looking around, he spotted a trail of it leading away from the area and deeper into the village. Creating a second clone to inform his commander of his going in pursuit, he took off to follow the blood trail.

He felt a measure of fear begin to take hold as the drops of blood began to appear closer together making him believe the wounded person was tiring. Increasing his speed, he turned a corner and for the second time stumbled upon a scene from out of a nightmare except this time it was to find Udon holding Moegi by the throat up against a wall as he prepared to ram a black chakra receiver into her chest.

"Udon, what the hell are you doing," Konohamaru shouted causing the bespectacled shinobi to turn his head towards him.

Moegi took the opportunity to raise her legs up and to kick her teammate away as Konohamaru came to a stop in the gap that had opened up between them. Udon sighed as he said unemotionally, "It's unfortunate that you had to see this, Konohamaru. It was my hope and mission that we could guide you to the correct way of thinking."

"Guide me…correct way of thinking…What the hell are you even talking about? What does any of that shit have to do with your attacking Moegi?"

Moegi held a hand to the shallow wound that Udon had inflicted before she had managed to switch places with the debris she had used for her substitution. Explaining what Udon had told her as he prepared to finish the job she said, "He believes that by eliminating someone close to you and pinning it on an enemy of the village then you'd be inclined to be more ruthless then your grandfather or the other Hokage."

Konohamaru looked at his friend in shock as he asked, "Is this true?"

"It is."

"Why? How could you even contemplate such a thing?"

"Because for too long this village has been guided by idiots and soft hearted fools," Udon said stoically. "I had hoped that by opening your eyes to the reality of the shinobi world you'd become a worthy Hokage. I see now this was a foolish hope. Therefore, I'm going to have to eliminate you both and use your deaths as a springboard to the position. With the anger generated from this attack and your deaths as the justification. I don't believe the village would be too opposed to a future Hokage's decision of ensuring our well-being by destroying the other villages."

Udon then charged attempting to bury the chakra receiver into Konohamaru's heart. The Chunin managed to avoid it, but learned it was a feint as Udon kicked him in the side of the head sending him tumbling out of the way. Udon then struck at his true target Moegi, but the kunoichi sidestepped out of the way at the last moment causing him to bury his weapon into the wall she had been standing in front of. She lashed out with a palm strike to the chin that rocked his head back causing him to lose his grip on the chakra receiver. But, Udon recovered quickly and slammed his forehead into hers. Moving to pull his weapon free of the wall, he pulled his hand back just as Konohamaru kicked at him. Moving to stand in front of Moegi again Konohamaru took up a ready stance as he prepared to show Udon only one of them was fit to be Hokage.

 ********************************

Ino came upon the Jounin station and felt her fear for her father grow exponentially as it looked like something had used exploding tags to blow a large hole in the building that had caused a portion of it to collapse. Looking further down the road she could see Asuma leading a badly battered squad of Training Force Shinobi against several Paths in order to retake the building so they could coordinate Konoha's forces. Running up the collapsed debris, she found it led right to the room that housed the Command Center and gasped upon spotting the radio operators' remains who had taken the blunt of the explosion. She spotted Shikaku laying in the center of the room and not seeing any significant injuries prayed he was just unconscious, but upon flipping him over found his eyes wide and unseeing. A quick check of his vitals was all she needed to confirm he was dead.

She heard a groan come from the back and saw her father tangled in the remains of the devise the Yamanaka used to enhance their mental abilities. She pulled him free, but sat back in horror as he came loose minus a leg. Now free of the constriction that kept him from bleeding out, Inoichi condition rapidly deteriorated. Ino began to treat the wound even as tears began to gather at the corner of her eyes. Clamping the artery that had been cut, she began to heal what she could but her emotions got the best of her as she screamed out both mentally and physically, "Naruto! Please save us!"

Her attention was pulled to the hole as a gravely wounded Asuma appeared having been alerted to his student's presence by her scream. "Ino, we have to go. We can't hold this position for l…"

Ino's stared on in horror as her sensei was pieced in the back by a metal tail that lifted him off of his feet. The tail then retracted pulling Asuma out of the room even as she moved to reach for him while several Paths gathered in front of her. Slowly a Naraka Path approached as it coldly said, "It sounds like you may know where the Jinchuriki is. Tell me what you know."

Although scared, the Yamanaka stared defiantly at the Path to say, "I know when Naruto finds out what you've done here… he's going to kick your ass."

"We'll see…" A Human Path said as it closed with her preparing to remove her soul.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was in the midst of training against Naruko when he felt someone scream for him. Surprised he looked in the direction of Konoha as it had almost sounded like it had come from there. Despite his being distracted he managed to catch Naruko's hand before she could hit him. Noticing the concern appearing on his face as well as in his spirit due to her Senjutsu abilities she asked, "Naruto what's wrong?"

Confident the others hadn't heard the scream as he became convinced it had been Ino he said, "Something is happening in the village."

"Naruto if that were true then Tsunade would have sent Kosuke back," Fukasaku said.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the Hiraishin portion of the Ino's fox mark and saw a man with Orange hair approaching his lover. He sent a look back to Naruko which conveyed what he was about to do as he didn't want to waste time with words and then disappeared in a red flash. Appearing between Ino and the man threatening her, Naruto grabbed the outstretched hand and then backhanded the Human Path in the face. Already in Sage mode the blow sent the Path flying out the hole and through several buildings. Naruto tossed the arm that his sending the path flying had caused to be ripped from its socket as he charged the remaining Paths.

He made it a handful of steps as a Deva Path raised its arm pulling Naruto off of his feet and towards a Asura Path that wrapped four arms around him. Naruto head butted the Path caving its skull in and kicked it away before forming a massive Rasengan that it slammed into the Deva Path obliterating it a good portion of the room. He spun and kicked a Preta Path in the chest sending it smashing through a wall. Able to see several more Paths heading towards his location Naruto created a few hundred clones and sent them out to intercept them.

Ino watched as Naruto turned towards her the red jacket he was wearing flowing in the breeze. Feeling her hope being restored by his presence she said softly, "You came."

Naruto knelt down to cup her face lovingly as he replied, "I heard your call. Don't worry; I'll put a stop to this." The Jinchuriki then carefully picked up her father and as he stood told her, "Grab on."

Ino did so and they disappeared in a red flash and reappeared in the Hospital. Due to Naruto's method of travel all activity stopped upon their appearance as several people openly wondered if the Fourth Hokage had found some way to return from the dead to aid the village in its time of need. But upon realizing the person was Naruto, a clamor had begun to spread as people questioned how he had learned a jutsu associated with the Yellow Flash. Some of the more cowardly people present began to suggest they turn the young man over to Pain in order to end the attack. Those words reached the wrong ears as Sakura brought her fist down upon a desk which shattered under the blow causing the room to once more settle into silence. Naruto ignored it all as he placed Inoichi on a stretcher Shizune brought towards him.

After making eye contact with each of his lovers present to reassure them, he prepared to Hiraishin to another location when the room began to erupt into panic. Turning towards the cause he could see a large Rhino charging down the street right towards the Konoha Hospital entrance. This caused the people closest to it to try to move deeper into the room to escape. Naruto easily slipped through the frightened people to step outside the building where he waited to receive the summons charge. Just before its horn reached him, Naruto hit in in the side of the head with a spinning kick that sent the summons tumbling down the street away from the hospital. He then disappeared in a red flash to reappear in near a safe-house where another of his lovers needed his assistance.

 ******************************* **

"Hand over the woman," a Deva Path said to the masked Anbu woman standing in front of Ayame.

"There are easier ways to pick up a girl then this," Mikoto responded having found a dead Anbu and stolen his mask and clothes. Mikoto waited for Pain's response as she recalled how she found herself in her current situation

The Uchiha after leaving Kiyomi's mansion and locating her current attire had been torn by her desire to abandon the village to search for her son or honor her promise to Naruto. She had been debating both choices as she watched the Pains attack the village. She had noticed that when Pain had originally attacked with just the Six Paths that he had spread them out randomly over the village. Now that he appeared to have called in some reinforcements he was attacking from the outer wall and working his way to where the Civilians were sequestered. She understood his reasoning was to drive home the point that the Leaf couldn't stop him from destroying the people that called the village home. The darker part of her could appreciate his tactic and even felt it fitting that the people who had benefited from her clan's demise would know the same despair as the destruction that heralded their doom slowly approached.

But Mikoto had forced such thoughts away as she knew there were plenty of innocent children that had nothing to do with the old fears and suspicions that had ultimately led to her clan's revolt and subsequent destruction. Preparing to aid the village if only motivated by that fact, she had noticed a group of Paths heading to a spot located in a portion of the village that had yet to be attacked. Recognizing a squad on a mission when she saw one the Uchiha had taken off in pursuit.

She arrived just in time to witness as the group attacked what appeared to be a safehouse located near the Hokage Mansion. The sounds of conflict ended before Mikoto could come up with a plan of attack and she watched as a young woman was carried from the building over an Asura Path's shoulder. She recognized the woman from her visits to Kiyomi's home and having learned that she was the public face of Naruto's many relationships realized that whoever had been leading the village's counterattack had likely known that Pain may make a move on her to lure Naruto out so had secured her away.

Having witnessed Paths being summoned by the Animal Paths dotting the village, Mikoto threw caution to the wind as she leapt from her perch silently to free the kidnapped woman before they were summoned away. She landed in the midst of the group and buried her borrowed blade into the middle of the Asura Path's back. She kicked the Asura Path away as she grabbed ahold of Ayame and leapt away just as all the Paths disappeared.

Setting the woman down, she loosened her bindings as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes thank you," Ayame said standing as she rubbed her wrists where they had been bound.

"Good, we should likely get going. I imagine Pain is going to be pissed."

Ayame nodded so Mikoto took off running heading towards Kiyomi's figuring having the Nine-Tailed Fox as a guardian would insure her safety. She noticed that Ayame appeared to find the direction they were heading to be rather strange and was about to reveal who she was, but several Paths landed in front of them with an Asura Path landing behind to box them in. The Human Path in front of the group looked in the direction they had been heading and then turning towards the women said, "Hmm, a strange place to head. Something tells me you aren't so much allied with the village as the woman that lives in that direction."

"Not quite by choice," Mikoto said causing a spark of recognition to appear on Ayame's face. Both women backed up as the Paths blocking their access to Kiyomi's mansion took a step forward. The one of the four Paths in front a Deva Path said, "Hand over the woman."

Mikoto replied offhandedly, "There are easier ways to pick up a girl then this," as she tried to think of a way to defeat the four Paths in front of her and one at her back. She could feel their eyes all watching her as they perceived her to be the only threat to them. Which was why the Asura Path at their back was caught unaware as Ayame having remained pressed against Mikoto's back as she appeared scared, spun and threw a kunai that she had deftly pulled from the Uchiha's pouch and hit it in the eye.

Despite being as surprised as the Pains by the sudden skill Ayame displayed due to her training to become a kunoichi, Mikoto didn't let the opening slip away as she launched herself at the four Paths. Her Sharingan flared to life as she closed with them and her bloodline showed her how the Paths would react to her attack. It revealed that two of the Paths were also Asura which were moving to engage her as the Human Path, not exactly geared towards combat, would leap away. Mikoto responded by targeting where the Human Path would be and fired a Great Fireball Jutsu that hit it exactly where she expected it would. She felt a moment of satisfaction as she noticed the Rinnegan eyes of the Human Path go wide in surprise before her jutsu engulfed it.

To her surprise as the two Asura Paths raised their arms to reveal a pair of cannons which appeared from the sleeves of their cloaks. she realized that the Paths intended on eliminating both her and Ayame. Mikoto knew she could save herself by leaping out of the way, but instead turned to shield Ayame from the coming blasts. A red flash appeared between her and Ayame, temporarily blinding her as she felt a kunai fly pass her from in front of her. A strong arm wrapped around her waist as she hit something solid and then felt a disorienting feeling as they appeared in a rather large and opulent bedroom that held a massive bed.

Stepping away she recognized Naruto as he held Ayame whose arms were draped around his neck. Naruto kissed Ayame gently before he said, "Stay here."

"Let me help you," Ayame said knowing she likely sounded silly to her lover.

Naruto smiled lovingly as he said, "I know you've been training yourself to be a kunoichi lately. But you aren't ready for someone of Pain's caliber yet."

Ayame nodded, causing Naruto to turn to masked Uchiha as he said, "Mikoto, thank you."

"How did you know it was me?"

Naruto pointed to her ankle where the fox mark that had kept her on Kiyomi's property resided as he explained, "That mark has a locating function that would let me find you if you ever managed to escape. Can you please watch over Ayame in case Pain finds his way down here?"

The blond then disappeared leaving Mikoto and Ayame in the Den as having witnessed the Uchiha's willingness to sacrifice herself for one of his lovers, he knew he was leaving his official girlfriend in good hands.  
 ******************************* **

Naruto reappeared in the street at the location of the kunai he had thrown upon saving Mikoto and Ayame. He pulled it from where it was embedded in the Deva Path's throat as the two Asura Paths spun towards him. Naruto smirked as they had to put their cannons away since they needed him alive. They charged him but he was ready as he prepared and threw a Rasenshuriken that expanded as it passed between them destroying both Paths. Still he was surprised at the ease in which he was dealing with the Paths he had encountered and suspected that however Nagato was capable of controlling so many of them he had to sacrifice some of the power they contained. He then teleported to another part of the village in order to aid Tsunade and Konan against the large number of Paths they faced.

Several minutes after he did so, a Naraka Path dropped down in order to restore the Paths that had been destroyed.

 ******************************* *

A large cloud appeared in the center of the village as Shima, having used the pond located near the Konoha that allowed smaller toads to travel to the village without being summoned, called forth Naruko, her husband, Gamabunta, Gamahiro, and Gamaken. Naruko stood on Gamabunta's head decked out in her new attire which consisted of her wearing a black and red jacket similar to what Naruto normally wore except it was shortened to show off her toned stomach. She had opted to wear a tight pair of black shorts which exposed her long legs. On her feet she wore a pair of geta and also in memory of her teacher she wore a replica of the horned forehead protector that Jiraiya had worn.

Looking over the village she said, "That bastards really done a number on the place."

Fukasaku nodded from his perch on her shoulder as Shima leapt atop of her other one. The female toad said, "That's not all. It appears Pain has found a way to channel his powers through a virtual army of Paths. Most of them appear to be of the Deva or Asura variety due to their strong combat capabilities."

A cadre of Shinobi appeared behind Naruko brandishing weapons as Ibiki stepped forward saying, "Who the hell are you?"

Naruko turned towards the Special Jounin as she answered, "My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I was a student of Jiraiya and I'm here to avenge my teacher. Stay out of my way and there won't be any problems."

Although having never heard of the girl before her standing atop of Gamabunta as well as the Toads on her shoulders gave strong credence to her story. "Hey girlie," the Toad Boss shouted attracting her attention, "Eyes front and center."

Naruko turned her back on Ibiki to see a bunch of Paths gather on the rooftops. She also noticed a bunch of dogs moving towards them. As they approached the animals would slam into each other growing larger as they melded together so that by the time it landed across from Gamaken it was easily the same size as him. She noticed two large clouds of smoke erupt from the streets and suspected that some Animal Paths were also summoning reinforcements to combat the toads.

As one of the clouds thinned Naruko could make out a purple serpent that had several large chakra rods implanted in its head. Gamabunta was shocked as he recognized Manda causing him to say, "So the bastard would go so far as to desecrate the dead of our fellow summons as well. I can't say I shed any tears upon learning of Manda's death, but he at least deserved a better end then this."

Naruko nodded as her gaze moved to the second cloud of smoke which revealed a large Rhino that towered over the village. Next her eyes shifted skyward as she noticed a large bird-like summons pass overhead. Able to feel several of Naruto's lovers battling beneath the street near the toad that was supposed to summon them in case of Pain's attack she said, "I think there is another fight going on besides the one with Pain. It might be why Kosuke didn't alert us to what was going on. Fukasaku-sensei, Shima-sensei please go lend them your aide. We'll deal with Pain."

"Are you sure?" Shima asked, "It might be best if one of us stays to aid you in gathering natural energy."

Naruko shook her head as she replied, "I'll just use that clone method Naruto came up with. Besides if somebody did stop Kosuke from warning us then they must know how you summons keep track of those who die away from the mountain. If that's the case they are only going to keep him alive for as long as the fighting goes on."

A Path was sent airborne from where Naruko could feel her lover was. She watched as Naruto appeared near the Path and sent a Rasengan into its back sending it flying away. He then threw a kunai at one of the rooftops where the Paths had gathered and Hiraishined towards its location where he began tearing into their ranks. Commenting on her lover's actions she said, "If Naruto keeps going at that pace it would probably be best to save him sooner rather than later."

Both Elder Toad Sages nodded as they leapt from her shoulders to rescue their fellow toad able to feel where he was due to their Senjutsu. Naruko noticed a shadow appear around her which was growing larger. Looking up she saw the bird summons diving towards their location intent on burying its beak where she was standing which wouldn't be doing Gamabunta any favors. Making several hand-signs her ponytails shot skyward as they took on the shape of lion mouths which bit into the Bird summons neck. They then pulled it out of the sky and slammed it into one of the buildings the Paths had gathered at. Looking at the shinobi behind her from over her shoulder she said, "If you're not ready to leap into the thick of it get the fuck off." When none of them leapt off, she turned forward again as she said, "Let's go Boss."

"Alright, hold on tight."

Gamabunta then leapt towards Manda pulling his blade as Naruko leapt off to land on one of the roofs to take the fight to Pain.

 ******************************** *

Konohamaru hit the ground hard as he took a punch to the chest that caused him to stumble before tripping over some garbage. He rolled out of the way as Udon threw several senbon which would have impacted his legs rendering him immobile. Moegi prevented him from following up by throwing a kunai which forced him to move out of the way.

Udon moved to attack the kunoichi, but was forced to change tactics as Konohamaru used the Substitution jutsu to switch places with her. He then quickly created a clone which stabilized the chakra he gathered in his hand as he tried to connect with a Rasengan. Udon caught Konohamaru by the wrist as he kicked the clone in the chest dispelling it. He bent Konohamaru's arm back forcing him to cancel the jutsu and then tried to bring his elbow down on the locked joint in order to break his teammate's arm.

Moegi connected with a kick to Udon's knee that caused him to yell out in pain as Konohamaru pulled free of his grip. Udon recovered and in turn punched Moegi in her wound causing her to gasp. The then faced her fully and delivered a powerful kick that sent her flying right to where the chakra receiver was imbedded in the wall.

"Moegi," Konohamaru shouted moving to help her but was sent spinning away as Udon used the moment to spin towards him and deliver a vicious backhanded fist.

Udon turned to inspect his handiwork but was surprised when he didn't find the orange haired kunoichi impaled on the black rod. But instead found she was being held in Naruto's arms as he stared angrily at the secret Root operative. Naruto's voice sounded dangerous as he said, "I didn't want to believe Karin when she said she suspected you might have been faking being knocked out during your mission to Wave so that Moegi and she would be killed."

Udon didn't flinch as he replied calmly, "Whether you want to believe it or not is rather irrelevant at this point. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Why?"

Udon removed his glasses as he ran his hand through his hair to reply, "Honestly, I've grown rather annoyed at having to repeat my motivations. Besides, what's the point in telling a clone when I'll have to repeat myself as you inevitably try to save me should we ever meet face to face?"

"You're a clone," Konohamaru asked as he moved towards his friend and rival's side. Naruto nodded causing Konohamaru to say, "Get Moegi to the hospital."

"No Konohamaru we're a team…"

"Moegi, that's an order. I outrank both of you now so you both better listen."

The clone stared at Konohamaru for a moment and aware that the young man was likely in the same situation as Naruto and Sasuke nodded in understanding before teleporting away. Konohamaru looked on surprised as he said, "Was that the Flying Thudergod Jutsu? Aw man Naruto is probably way stronger than me now."

"He isn't the only one," Udon said tossing his glasses away. Aware that as soon as Naruto's clone delivered its charge it'd likely dispel itself causing more to head to the area, Udon turned and darted off calling back, "I think a change of venue is order."

"Get back here," Konohamaru shouted giving chase to his friend while wondering when the world had become such a complicated place that a childhood buddy couldn't be trusted.

 ******************************** *

Naruto crossed his arms and used chakra to remain in place as a Deva Path tried to push him off of the roof with an Almighty Push. Throwing a kunai on the jutsu ended, he appeared before it could do so again and grabbed it around the throat. Snapping its neck one handed, he tossed the broken path off of the roof and turned to see Naruko fighting several nearby. He was distracted as she was tackled to the ground by several of them, which allowed a Preta Path to land behind him in order to drain him of his chakra. However, before it reached him Tsunade's voice shouted, "Don't even think about it."

Both the Path and Naruto looked up to see Tsunade being dropped by an airborne Konan. She landed right on the Path driving her foot into its skull as she sent it smashing through the building like an express elevator heading to the basement. "Thanks," Naruto said as he moved to aid Naruko, but watched as the Paths holding her down turned into toads before turning to stone. Guessing they had drained her of her natural energy he summoned one of her clones which dispelled itself filling her with new energy. Once more in Sage mode she managed to easily break the statue holding her down, but Naruto cursed as the Deva Path he had just taken out landed on the roof with her. It used its jutsu to pull her towards it as a chakra rod appeared from its sleeve in order to impale her.

Naruto Hiraishined to her and wrapped his arms around her before using the mark on Tsunade to teleport back. "Thank you," Naruko said as her lover set her down.

"Dammit," Naruto cursed staring at the Deva Path that was staring at them from the opposite roof. "We're never going to win if we can't put these bastards down for good."

Konan landed next to him as she said, "Agreed. Nagato has his Naraka Paths remaining hidden in order to repair those we manage to eliminate."

"There has to be a limit to how many times he can do it," Tsunade said as she watched several more Paths gathering opposite them.

"His limitations before were due to how much chakra he had," Konan replied. "But it's apparent that the reason Kiyomi said she felt the One-Tails was because Nagato is likely somehow using it to power his jutsu now. If that is the case then I have no idea what Nagato's limitations are now."

"Then we have to find Nagato and take him down," Naruko said.

"Unfortunately he's made quite a few improvements to his chakra transmitter so I have no idea of how close he needs to be to the village. He could be in another country for all I know."

"I have Tsume and Hana as well as the rest of the Inuzuka working on that," Tsunade said "For now we just need to hold on until they find him."

Naruto nodded as the gathered Paths leapt from the roof at them and although the jinchuriki believed they would triumph in the end. He feared how many more losses the village would endure in the meantime.

 ******************************* *

Koharu tried to leap back as a shuriken thrown by a Root member attempted to bury itself in her throat. Although she managed to avoid the projectile, Homura used the opportunity it presented to send the chain end of his sickle to wrap around her throat. He pulled it taunt causing her to get yanked forward and hit the ground. She managed to recover enough to push the blade to the side as he tried to bury it in her face. It hit the ground inches from her head, allowing her to kick back and catch her teammate in the face with her foot. He stumbled back losing his grip on his weapon allowing her to pull the chain from around her throat.

She got to her feet and was forced to roll away seconds later as Homura summoned a pair of windmill shuriken from the scroll hanging from his chest. He charged forward and pulled his sickle from the ground as he swung it wildly at the deaged elder. Koharu used a kunai to lock blades with him and as they struggled against each other he said, "What exactly have you done to yourself. At first I merely though you had henged yourself to throw me off. But you're not showing your age at all. Not to mention that nick I scored to your cheek earlier seems to have completely healed."

Koharu smirked at her teammate as she said, "Consider it a benefit of clean living. " She then pushed back at her fellow elder forcing his weapon out of position and allowed her to grip the handle. She then pulled back as she fell backwards causing Homura to tumble forward as well. As she began to roll backwards, she brought her knees up to her chest and then kicked out against Homura's causing him to be propelled away. Flipping back to her feet she turned to see Homura landing roughly on his back, but was forced to focus on a pair of Root Anbu charging towards her. Before they reached her though a nude Komachi appeared behind them and cut them across the back with her blade. Koharu returned the favor as she fired a stream of water from her mouth that hit a Root operative that appeared behind the nude woman.

Koharu turned to see Homura get back to his feet and pulling a scroll from the holder strapped to his back whipped in around him. From the scroll a barrage of ninja tools shot out which aimed directly at the two women. However, Seven landed in front of them and held her hands up creating a magnetic field which acted as a barrier. The objects slammed into it bouncing off harmlessly. She then used her magnetic ability to gather the discarded tools as several Root Anbu positioned themselves between her and the Root Elder. The magnetized ninja tools took on a shape resembling a dragon which Seven sent flying towards the remaining Root shinobi. Homura and several others managed to move out of the way but those that didn't were shredded to pieces as the dragon swallowed them and they paced through the jutsu made up of lots of sharp pointy objects.

Homura glared hatefully at the women opposing him and had decimated his forces. However, he still held quite a significant edge in numbers and believed they would still be victorious as it appeared that Koharu and Komachi at least appeared to be tiring. Yet he was forced to recalculate his odds when a pair of small toads smashed into his forces from behind.

Koharu and the other women charged forward making the most of the chaos the new arrivals had thrown Root into. Koharu attacked Homura as the Male Elder said, "Why is it you fail to comprehend that this desire for peace with the other villages is what will lead to our extinction? How many more of our children and friends do you need to be sacrificed to that foolish ideal before you'll finally understand?"

Koharu jumped back as Homura summoned a spear that he swung at her midsection. He charged towards her causing her to spit out some mud which hardened into a wall that his spear slammed into. Koharu grabbed the end that pierced her wall pulling it out of Homura's grip and spun around her barrier just as he appeared. She slammed his weapon into his chest surprising many of the Root members present.

She met her dying teammate's surprised gaze as she said sadly, "I understand that it is fear that makes you believe that. But what you fail to understand is that those same enemies you believe are plotting our demise are motivated by the same fear that is what we are doing. They are also motivated and haunted by those they have lost as a result of the misunderstandings born of that fear. If we are to break the cycle of hatred that had engulfed the Shinobi Villages since their creation then we need to stop seeing them as villains plotting our demise and see them as people motivated by much the same things as us. A love of their homes and people and a willingness to do all that they can to protect them."

Homura began to fall back as Koharu let the spear slip from her fingers as he said, "You're a fool Koharu and you'll die a fools death."

"Perhaps, Homura," she replied although his eyes stared at nothing indicating he was no longer of the living world, "but at least it will be a death I can be pleased with as a result of how I lived."

"Um, that's great and all," Seven said pulling Koharu's attention from her old friends face, "but something tells me, he wasn't speaking about the future when he said you were going to die."

Koharu watched as the remaining Root Anbu all began to topple making her suspect they were swallowing some sort of poison hidden in their masks or mouths. She noticed the two toads pulling a third from a jar located near a throne where Homura had been standing upon their first entering the room. But what really attracted her attention was how the new corpses began to smoke as the exploding tags they had activated before their mass suicide prepared to explode.

"I think we've over stayed our welcome," Seven said as she turned Koharu's hardened barrier into an earth dragon that she directed to slam into a wall. The dragon burrowed into the concrete wall as it dug an escape tunnel towards the surface that those present used to escape the explosion. Koharu brought up the rear as the room behind them erupted. She tried to ignore the feel of the flames that pursued them, as she feared they would not be able to outrace them. She could feel the surface was near due to the presence of Fu that seemed to be right overhead. Just before being overtaken though, a large black fist smashed into the ground separating them from the flames as the dragon burst through the street.

Koharu emerged to see an extremely damaged Fu, in her golem construct, kneeling on the ground with its fist buried in the ground. It pulled its hand free revealing that it had been destroyed by the blast she had separated them from. "Is everyone okay," Fu said in the loud echoing boom her voice took on when speaking as she used the ability she gained from her merging with Seven's Bijuu body.  
"It would appear so" Koharu answered as she noticed nearly a dozen men with strange piercings and wearing the Akatsuki cloaks appearing around their position.

"You've led us on a merry chase, Jinchuriki" one of the men said as his arm morphed into some sort of cannon.

Several of the others copied the technique prompting Seven to say, "What's that human saying about jumping from the frying pan into the fire? I think we just did the opposite, but it appears we're still just as fucked."

Fu began giggling as she raised her constructs ruined arm to point, "I don't know compared to what's going on over there we might be in the better situation."

Seven looked to where her old host was pointing to see several Paths floating in the air. They formed a circular pattern as they began forming a black sphere at the center. Before Seven could move she was forced to throw up a magnetic shield as the Asura Paths opened fire with their energy blasters. Straining to maintain it against the power of the blasts she said, "If they complete that jutsu you can kiss our asses goodbye."

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi watched from the top of the Hokage monument as the Deva Paths began to from a massive Chibaku Tensei over the village. She wondered if Pain had simply decided to kill Naruto along with the village since a black sphere of the size they were constructing would likely suck the entire village into a tightly packed if massive ball. She suspected that Pain was of the opinion that the Bijuu Naruto contained would attempt to save him less it be destroyed as well.

Kiyomi watched as the three Toads having dealt with the summons they faced leapt in an attempt to swat the Paths out of the sky. However, they were sent flying away as several Deva Paths revealed they weren't aiding in the creation of the jutsu by turning from the center and repelling the massive amphibians. Kiyomi raised her arm to cover her face as dust shot up from where the Toad that wielded the twin swords landed on and crushed a nearby building.

Believing it was time that she step in, she called out to Naruto causing her former host and current lover to appear. "What is it Kiyomi, I'm a little busy."

Kiyomi frowned fearing his tone was due to the rift that had appeared due to her actions in regards to the Taki-nin. But she calmed as she understood it was because he likely knew if the Paths finished their jutsu his village would cease to exist. "I wish to take a more active role in this struggle."

Naruto looked conflicted since he was measuring Kiyomi's appearance with the questions they would face afterwards. However, she calmed him by saying, "Don't worry. No one is going to question my appearance on the battlefield." Before Naruto could ask how she planned to pull that off, Kiyomi began to be coated in chakra as a single tail appeared behind her. She crouched forward as the fourth and fifth sprang into existence and her body completely disappeared in the chakra. With the sixth tail's appearance a fox's skeleton appeared as the chakra body surround Kiyomi grew much larger. Muscle and sinew grew as the seventh and eighth tail appeared so that by the time the ninth tail became visible what stood before Naruto was a fully reborn Kyuubi. However, had any of the people that faced Kiyomi seventeen years ago been so inclined to look in iher eyes they would notice that this time instead of a deep red, the Bijuu possessed green ones.

Naruto leapt to Kiyomi's head as he said, "This is a surprise."

"I thought it would be prudent to come up with a means to fight in the village so that nobody would question it," Kiyomi replied. She then directed her gaze towards the Deva Paths and opening her mouth created a beast ball that she then fired into the Jutsu that was being created. Her Beast Ball hit the black sphere and exploded destroying the Paths that surrounded it and caused all the fighting in the village to stop for a moment.

Many a shinobi nearly lost control of their bowels as they witnessed the Kyuubi appearing from atop of the Hokage monument. However, when they saw it leap from its perch to sink its teeth into a restored Manda that had had its head cutoff by Gamabunta, they noticed Naruto standing on her head and realized that for the moment it appeared they were working together. The sight of what many had considered the greatest threat the village had ever faced now working to defend it gave many of the shinobi a renewed sense of hope as they proceeded to take the fight to the Paths.

Naruto prepared to defend himself as several Paths managed to leap onto Kiyomi to take him out as he believed Nagato though she would dispel if he was defeated. However, he watched as several began to mummify as Pakura leapt from a building onto the Bijuu's back her orbs hitting several of the Paths in the process. She moved to attack one that was blocking her from Naruto, but it simply absorbed them revealing it was a Preta Path. However, before it could attack, it and several other Paths were sliced to ribbons as Pakura leapt away to a nearby building.

Naruto turned to see Temari wielding her fan from a nearby roof. She was flanked by Matsuri and Maki as they kept the Paths they faced at bay. The Paths they faced appeared to lose track of them before being destroyed by a fast moving object that darted between them. The object came to a stop revealing Yoruichi who was soon joined by Yakumo and Yuugao as several Paths converged on their location. However, a damaged black construct that resembled a man wearing armor designed after a beetle rose up behind the Paths and swatted them away. It then faced towards a charging multiheaded dog as its face plate opened and a beam of golden chakra shot from it hitting the summons dead center and burning a hole through it.

Naruto turned his focus in the other direction in time to see Tsunade send the body of a Deva Path over the wall with a girder that she then threw to impale a dog trying to separate from the dying main body that Fu had killed. He then followed Naruko as she ran behind Tsunade to leap to another rooftop in order to bring a Rasengan down on a path. It managed to absorb the attack, but she threw a punch that it also managed to avoid, but was still sent flying as the Aura that followed in the punch's wake still connected. Several Paths moved to intercept his fellow Sage, but were rebuffed as Hinata appeared between them and she used rotation.

Naruto watching his lovers taking the fight to Pain felt a confidence that not only were they going to win the battle they were currently engaged in. But so long as they were by his side there would be no obstacle they couldn't overcome. He directed his gaze straight ahead as a centipede was summoned to attack Kiyomi. Creating a Rasenshuriken he sent it flying at the summons catching it in the head and destroying it. Konan landed behind him and pointed towards were a flare was shining in the sky. Able to sense Tsume and Hana near its presence he said, "We're going to finish this." He then Hiraishined Kiyomi, Konan and himself to their location.

 ******************************** *

Konohamaru held his side as he glared at his former friend. Despite his best efforts it had been all he could do to avoid being fatally injured. The only crack he had seen in Udon's calm demeanor as he easily handled Konohamaru was as his grandfather's home, where the Root operative had moved their fight, had erupted into flames. Udon tore his gaze away from the burning building as a dark rage appeared on his face, but it disappeared a moment later as the Root member said, "It appears our fight has no further meaning."

He then took off running as he headed out of the village. Konohamaru tried to give chase but due to the damage he had received was forced to call, "Come back here you coward. I thought you were going to convince me how wrong I was about everything."

Udon stopped for a moment and turned back to reply, "I will…mark my words I will. I just will not be doing it with the intention of waking you up any further. The next time we meet, I'll be tearing down this pathetic excuse for a village myself."

Konohamaru knew better than to ask with what army as he was sure there were plenty of people out there willing to aid Udon in that quest. Sasuke Uchiha being a name that immediately sprang to mind.

 ******************************* *

Ino finished healing another shinobi and waited for another to be placed in front of her. She listened with half an ear to a radio as a new command post had been established in the hospital. She knew that it made them a target, but since it had been the second most fortified position outside of the civilian shelters from the beginning it had been selected. She focused on what was being said as a commander lamented facing a group of Paths that they had already eliminated. She heard the sounds of several of the shinobi being killed as they requested reinforcements.

She tried to tune it out but the screams continued to haunt her. But hearing the yells of hope that sprang up as Naruto appeared atop of Kiyomi, Ino felt a desire to contribute more to the battle then just her healing talents. Realizing that until Naruto dealt with Nagato, the Paths would likely keep coming due to their being restored she came up with a way to locate the Naraka Paths.

Finding Shizune working on a horribly injured civilian she said, "I need to borrow Karin. I have a way to locate the Paths restoring the others."

Shizune gave a quick nod before returning her focus to her patient. Ino quickly collected Karin and moved to the roof as she explained her plan. Karin sounded a little skeptical as she asked, "Are you sure you're capable of it?"

Despite not having the slightest clue, Ino replied determinedly, "I won't fail."

Karin returned her determined gaze as they appeared on the roof. The red-head sat in a cross-legged position and expanded her chakra sensing abilities. She was able to easily pick out the Paths due to their sharing the same chakra. Ino then linked their minds and then reaching deep inside herself did likewise to every shinobi and kunoichi in the village. "Everyone listen, I'm projecting to you the locations of all the Paths in the village. Watch for those that wink out of existence and pay attention to the ones that move to those locations. Those will be the Naraka Paths, eliminate them and Pain won't be able to bring the other ones back."

Ino watched as from Karin's perspective several Paths disappeared. This caused several to head to those locations, when the previously destroyed Paths came back into existence. Ino marked them and then directed the nearest shinobi squads to intercept. In her mind the ones that had been marked as Naraka Paths turned ready and she felt a sense of satisfaction as those lights winked out as the village used her and Karin's abilities to work together much as the Paths had been.

Despite the success they were experiencing Ino found it difficult to maintain the connection as linking that many minds without the aid of the devise her clan normally used proved to be draining. However, Ino resolved to keep the connection active until they won or her chakra gave out and she died, whichever came first.  
 *******************************

"What the hell are we waiting for," Kiba questioned his mother from where they observed a mountain that their eyes told them nothing was amiss. But their noses made them believe Pain was conducting his war against Konoha from it.

"We're waiting for backup," Tsume replied harshly, "If you weren't in such a hurry you'd notice our partners aren't all that excited about charging in there. Something's got them spooked."

Kiba looked back at Akamaru who whined communicating that although nothing appeared to be nearby, outside of the scent coming from the mountain. But there was something powerful nearby that his partner could sense. Kiba frowned as the last time he saw Akamaru act that way it had been in the presence of Gaara.

However his pondering was put on hold as suddenly a massive red fox appeared in a flash of red. Almost immediately a portion of the mountain pulled away to reveal the Shukaku that responded to Kiyomi's presence firing an air bullet. Kiyomi avoided the attack which hit near where Kiba and his family were hiding. Gapping at the destruction left in the wake of the attack asked, "W-what do we do now?"

"We sit back and watch Naruto kick its ass," Tsume said as an unfamiliar smile appeared on her face, at least unfamiliar to Kiba. Not sure what his mom meant he turned back to see Naruto was riding atop of the fox's head. Suddenly quite positive he didn't like what his mom's smile was implying he felt a great deal of jealousy as it appeared that the Blond continued to outpace him as he had since beating him in the Chunin Exams.

 ******************************** *

"Naruto," Kiyomi said as she leapt back away from where Shukaku's air bullet was aimed. "I need you to go and fetch Yoruichi. I then need you to teleport her to Suna to collect an artifact. She'll know what I want her to grab." Naruto didn't ask any questions as he created a clone to follow his Bijuu lover's instructions. "Good," Kiyomi replied, "I'll create an opening so that you and Konan can confront Pain."

She then charged her fellow Bijuu and clamped her jaws around its throat. Once Naruto and Konan leapt free, she then tossed Shukaku over her head causing the one-tails to land on its back. It got to its feet but due to her standing in front of the cave that housed Nagato didn't fire any projectiles since if they missed it could cause a cave in. She suspected that it was Nagato controlling her fellow Bijuuu much as he had his Paths, so once more charged forward intent on ripping the chakra receivers free of Shukaku's body.

 ******************************* **

Naruto and Konan approached the end of the cave as they scanned the empty canisters that housed the Paths that Nagato had used in his attack. The cave opened up to reveal Nagato sitting at the back and the Yahiko Path sitting in a meditative pose in front of him. The Yahiko Path opened its eyes as it said, "So you're the one that Konan betrayed me for. I might have guessed as much." Naruto felt Konan wince behind him as a result of the dead tone the Path used. He kept silent though as it continued, "I suppose you've come for your revenge?"

Naruto finally replied, "I can't deny that a very large part of me hates you to the point that all I want to do is kill you for murdering Jiraiya. But I'm not going to listen to that part of me. I'm here to stop you for the threat you pose to my home and to the Peace I want to establish in the Shinobi World."

"Our goals are the same," Nagato said through the Yahiko Path. "If it truly is your goal then surrender to me. Your death will make a true peace possible."

"A true peace cannot be built by someone willing to kills his own teacher and friend," Naruto replied causing the Yahiko Path's face to contort in anger.

"They turned their backs on me first," it replied angrily. "Jiraiya came to Ame with the intention of killing me and Konan…she's become a whore of the Leaf Village. I wonder what they offered you to secure your loyalty."

Naruto's own gaze grew dark as he replied, "You had already killed dozens of innocent people with the skills Jiraiya taught you. What teacher wouldn't try to stop such a student?" Naruto looked back as his lover his gaze growing softer which remained as he turned towards Nagato to say, "You want to know what Konan wanted in order to work with me. She asked me to save you from the darkness that you have surrounded yourself with in your quest for peace. Nagato, please end this madness all you're doing is causing the hate that infects this world to spread to more people."

"No Uzumaki," the Yahiko Path said as it raised its hand, "It's not hate I'm spreading but fear. Once that fear has reached every heart then Peace will be the end result as nobody will be willing to cross me. Before you die you'll know exactly what I mean."

Naruto watched as the Yahiko Path's right arm morphed into a canon revealing that Nagato was channeling more than one of his abilities through it. Reaching into his pouch he threw dozens of tri-prong Kunai about the room. He aimed several at Nagato but the Yahiko Path raised its left arm scattering the ones heading towards it. Grabbing ahold of Konan, he began to Hiraishin about the room as he avoided the blasts coming from the canon.

 ********************************

Kiyomi was punched back by Shukaku, but she managed to pull another chakra receiver free. She noticed that the Rinnegan her fellow Bijuu sported began to fade. But then Nagato reasserted his will causing them to reappear. Guessing she'd have to keep at it, the Bijuu charged forward but Shukaku spun hitting her with its tail.

Kiyomi cut a swath of destruction through the forest where she landed before growling as she got back to her feet. She considered using a Beast Ball, but felt that might be a bit of overkill considering her fellow Bijuu wasn't in control of its actions, even if a part of her felt Shukaku might be enjoying the results regardless. She knew that as children she had often teased Shukaku about being weakest making the one-tail resent her. But she hoped that soon they'd be able to start a new chapter in their lives. The Rinnegan faded for a moment causing the Bijuu to flick her off as it said, "Fuck you Kurama. If I was in control of myself, I'd be kicking you nine-tailed ass even more."

"Oh to hell with this," Kiyomi thought gathering chakra for a beast ball as the Rinnegan reappeared in Shukaku's eyes. Her fellow Bijuu mirrored the action. Both Bijuu fired at the same time and although hers was smaller, she wasn't surprised as it tore through Shukaku's since she doubted that Nagato was as skilled at the jutsu as her. It hit Shukaku and exploded causing the Bijuu to go flying backwards away from the cave. She closed the distance as the One-tail regain its footing and she spun lashing out with all her tails. The blow sent it skidding backwards. She felt the return of Yoruichi and the Naruto clone which had used the mark on Kiyomi to teleport to her location as she followed her attack up by gripping the last two chakra rods this time using her claws. Ripping them free, she watched as the Rinnegan completely faded away.

Shukaku cheered as it said, "Alright I'm free. First thing I'm doing is smashing the village of the stinking brat that stopped me last time and then…"

Shukaku stopped mid-rant as it felt something attempting to seal it. Looking down it saw a dark-skinned woman that felt rather familiar standing next to an older version of the brat she had just mentioned. Recognizing the tea kettle that Suna had used to keep it contained in between hosts it said, "No, you bastards, you're not sealing me again. Hey Kurama help me…"

However, before Kiyomi could think of a calming reply her fellow Bijuu was sucked into the kettle. Yoruichi and the clone leapt to Kiyomi's head where holding the kettle, the two-tailed cat said, "Shukaku is going to be pissed when we try to talk later."

"Perhaps, but at least it prevented us from having to fight further in order to protect Konoha."

Yoruichi nodded her head in agreement as both she and Kiyomi turned their gazes to the cave.

 *******************************

Naruto managed to avoid the blasts due to his teleporting about the room, but eventually Pain began to blast the kunai in an effort to narrow down his potential places for appearing. Reappearing at a spot, Nagato had just targeted, but missed his kunai. He leapt towards the Rinnegan wielder letting Konan slip from his grip as he created a large Rasengan.

The blaster morphed back into a hand as the Yahiko Path absorbed the attack and then kicked Naruto away. A tail shot from his back as it tried to skewer the blond, but Naruto managed to catch it while in the air. It still succeeded in smashing him into the wall, but he easily held it in place due to the strength he possessed while in Sage Mode. The pressure pushing him back disappeared as Konan sent a paper chakram into the metal appendage cutting it in half. Nagato had the Yahiko path retaliate by raising its left arm towards the woman flying about the cavern on paper wings and repelled her into the cave wall.

She let out a pained yell as she hit and began to fall towards the floor. The Yahiko Path's arm again morphed into a canon as it took aim intent on finishing her off. Naruto leapt from the wall but Hiraishined to her location using her fox mark and then teleported them both towards a kunai. He placed her on the ground before charging the Path which fired the blaster several time, but Naruto create a wall of clones between him and it.

The clones absorbed the blasts as Naruto leapt over them. The Yahiko path tracked him, but was forced to defend itself as the surviving clones let fly a barrage of kunai. The Yahiko Path stopped the kunai in midair and felt its eyes go wide as it saw they were all the tri-pronged kind that the blond used to teleport. It attempted to repel them, but couldn't as Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed the jutsu Jiraiya had taught him into its chest. The Rasengan caused the path to fly backwards smashing into Nagato's walker.

Nagato sat up in the mechanical devise as he recognized that with his Yahiko's Paths defeat he was undone. He witnessed the last of his Paths inside Konoha fall due to the sudden synchronized teamwork of the Konoha and Suna shinobi opposing him. He focused through his own eyes as he said, "What are you waiting for finish it?"

"It's over," Naruto said turning away to help Konan to her feet, "I'm not going to sink to your level. Killing you would just hurt those close to me."

Nagato glared angrily at Naruto's back and fired a pair of chakra rods from hidden launchers in his walker. Naruto spun easily catching them and shook his head sadly as Konan came up behind him. He watched as Konan placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. The tender contact causing a greater fire to fuel his desire to force the blond to admit that his unwillingness to inflict pain on his enemies was a weakness.

Knowing the perfect way to do so, he began forming hand-signs which prompted Konan to shout, "Nagato no you can't."

"What's wrong," Naruto said concerned by the fear Konan was displaying.

"Nagato himself is also a path. Through him alone he can control who lives and dies, but the strain is incredible. He intends to summon the king of hell to take all the souls in the village."

"Exactly," Nagato said as his hair began to turn white, "Let's see how willing you are to forgive when everyone you know and care about is dead."

Nagato watched as Konan formed several shuriken but felt that they wouldn't reach him in time to stop his jutsu. He blinked and gasped as Naruto appeared before him plunging his own chakra receivers in his chest. Nagato couldn't finish the handsigns, but took some delight in the look of horror on Konan's face. Feeling that at least he had won a small victory, he said, "It didn't take much for you to go back on your desire to kill me."

Naruto sounded strained as he replied, "I wish I could say there isn't a part of me taking joy in ending you this way. But, letting you kill everyone to prove I'm not like you would be too selfish."

Konan began running towards them as Naruto's strength faded and he slid down the front of the walker. As he rolled to Konan's feet, Nagato could see that paper shuriken had embedded themselves in Naruto's back. Due to how deeply they had penetrated he realized Konan's attack would have reached him in time and likely would have killed him. Understanding her wounding Naruto was the cause for the pained expression on Konan's face and wondering why then Naruto would do the deed when she had been willing to he asked, "Why…you could have let K-konan do it for you?"

"No, I couldn't," Naruto said staring up at the dying man as she pulled the paper weapons free. Grimacing as she did so he said, "I already ended up breaking my promise to her. I couldn't let her bear the burden of having to kill you as well." Konan helped Naruto back to his feet as she fought back tears. As Nagato struggled to breath the jinchuriki said, "Nagato, although you took a different path we shared the same master and both strived to make his dream of peace a reality. I may not have been able to cure the hate you bore, but thanks to you I know how to make that dream happen."

"H-how do you propose to do that?"

"By helping people learn how to endure it, and when those incapable of doing so appear. I'll be there to stop them."

"Naruto…you'll find that…such a path in time will consume you…no one person can bare the world's hate on their shoulders…"

"You're right," Naruto said, "But I'm not alone. I've inherited yours and Jiraiya's wills." He turned his gaze towards Konan and added, "Plus there are people willing to aid me in making those wills a reality."

"Nagato," Konan said holding back her tears as she helped Naruto stand, "I'll help him endure it and be a pillar of the bridge he hopes to build towards a brighter future."

Nagato's vision began to fade and although a part of him felt it could just be a trick of his dying mind he saw a vision of Yahiko and Jiraiya standing behind them. Recognizing it for the sign it was, he let his will slip away to be inherited by the two as he whispered, "T-thank…yo…"

 ********************************

Upon Nagato's passing, Konan broke down into tears as she pulled away from Naruto. He reached out to comfort her but stopped as she said, "Your village needs you. Please let me attend to them alone."

Naruto nodded as he began to walk away to exit the cave listening to his lover giving voice to her grief. Able to move better as the wounds on his back fully healed, he knew it was a voice currently being repeated over and over again in his home. Fearing that soon those voices of grief would turn into calls of war, Naruto began to contemplate how he could convince his fellow Leaf-nin to endure the hatred they felt so as not to contribute to its spread. Hoping he and his lovers were up to the task he emerged from the cave confident in his answer, but unsure of how to implement it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41: Severing Bonds**

Ino watched as Yoshino Nara walked out of the hospital morgue with her son holding her arm supportingly. Her heart went out to the women as upon taking several steps away from the room that contained her husband's body she collapsed to the floor as she sobbed into her hands. Before Ino could run over, as she still felt extremely sluggish from how much chakra she had expended in linking the village, a nurse came jogging up with a wheelchair. Shikamaru helped his mother up into the chair before taking the handles to take her to the lobby. As the chunin pushed his widowed mother to the nearest elevator Ino could see that he was struggling to put on a brave face for her benefit.

Ino fought back a sob herself as she recalled all the gatherings she had attended at the Nara's as the older Ino-Shika-Chou team tried to build the bonds they shared among their children. Turning away she took the stairs as she was confident that the mother and son both wanted sometime to themselves. The blond kunoichi struggled slightly as another bout of lightheadedness came over her which she attributed to her having nearly used up all her chakra. Stepping from the stairwell on the second to last floor she saw injured shinobi and civilians dotting the halls as the rooms were dedicated to the most severely injured.

Ino stepped into the room that had been assigned to her father as she put on a brave face for her the woman sitting in a chair at the end of his bed. Ino paused a moment as she was struck how even with all that was going on her mom still managed to look both regal and beautiful. Her mother noticed she was being watched and turning to see her daughter said, "Ino, I thought I told you to go home. A person should know their limits and from what I've heard you've dangerously pushed passed yours."

"I'm fine mom," Ino said but her body betrayed her as she felt another wave of lightheadedness as it reminded her that she had nearly used up all her chakra in her efforts to keep the village linked in order to combat Pain's Paths.

Ino's mother gave her a concerned look, before sighing in defeat as she said, "You're as stubborn as your father."  
Ino stepped further into the room and felt tears threaten to spill upon looking on her dad. Seeing him hooked up to so many machines and the flatness where a leg should be, brought her back to the battle for a moment. She was brought back to the present though as a result of being engulfed in warmth. She was surprised at first until she realized her mother sensing her daughter's sadness had gotten out of her chair to give her child a much needed hug. Ino quickly responded in kind.

Ino's mom pulled back to look at her daughter and caused an embarrassed blush to appear as she said, "Ino, you've blossomed into such a beautiful flower. Now please get some rest. The doctors tell me that thanks to your treatment your father should make a full recovery. A Sand Shinobi even stopped by in order to fit him with a temporary prosthesis when he wakes up. You've done enough, now take some time for you. I'm afraid with how badly the village has been hurt rest will be in short supply."

Before Ino could respond her mom turned her around and pushed her to the door. When her daughter cleared the threshold she gently closed it as a way to make her point. Ino knowing that her father would say that her stubbornness came from her mother, decided to take her advice. Walking away she was surprised that a Suna medic would be willing to fit her father with one of their artificial limbs since she knew the technique was a closely guarded secret of the Sand Village. Although Konoha's medical program far outpaced Suna's, the one category where the opposite held true was in creating artificial limbs for those lost in combat. Granted in the right set of circumstances Konoha medics could reattach a lost appendage, but her father's had been less than ideal and while Konoha did have prosthesis they could fit her dad with. They were rudimentary at best and although a few combat models did exist, how effective they were tended to depend on the nature of the injury. In her father's case due to his losing his leg at mid-thigh it was doubtful he would ever be able to be a shinobi again. A Suna made one however, with the proper training, would perhaps give him back most if not all of his mobility.

What was surprising about the Suna medic offering her father one was Ino knew that Sakura had been asking for Suna to share the technique ever since her battling Sasori with Elder Chiyo. Yet, Suna despite Gaara's best efforts had rebuffed the pink-haired kunoichi's requests as the Shinobi Council had been unwilling to share the secrets for the one thing they were better at then the Leaf. She didn't know if the Medic was operating with the Council's permission, but she doubted it. She did take it as a sign that Naruto's dream was becoming a reality.

Ino felt a warmth spread through her as she thought of the blond haired man. She knew that it was because of her association with him that the blossoming her mother had noticed had taken place. To Ino, the jinchuriki was akin to the sun whose light was necessary for a flower to spread its petals. She felt it a most fitting metaphor as she knew quite a few people would be shocked at how well certain kunoichi had done against Pain's Path. Ino though didn't think it a coincidence that those kunoichi all basked in the same light as she. A light that had been sorely missed from her life and one Ino refused to deny herself any longer.

 ******************************* *

Tsunade looked at her reflection in a picture for a moment and felt a nervousness creep upon her born of her vanity. The reason for it was that she was not wearing her henge to hide her previous youthful appearance, but to the men and women standing in front of her she appeared perhaps a few years younger than she had when first returning to the village. Meaning instead of the eighteen year old woman she had appeared to be since becoming Naruto's lover, she would guess her current age to be closer to her mid-twenties. The change surprised her since she had been of the opinion that her using her advanced healing jutsu wouldn't carry the same side effects they had before her deaging.

Tsunade though put such concerns out of her mind as she said, "Alright hit me with it. How badly did Pain hurt us?"

Ibiki spoke first as he reported, "There were unfortunately over a hundred confirmed fatalities and almost as many people missing among the civilian populace. Granted it could have been much worse, but I know I speak for everyone when I say one would be considered too high."

Tsunade nodded in agreement as she told the man that was in charge of the civilian evacuation protocols, "Agreed, but that's way down from what we experienced during the Sound Invasion. You deserve praise for that Ibiki." Tsunade turned her gaze to Yuugao and she let the sadness she felt show as normally the person reporting would be Shikaku Nara. "Thank you for filling in Head Captain. What do you have to report?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid," Yuugao said grimly. "Our forces sustained over fifteen percent casualties, and our medics expect perhaps another one to two percent of those that they are treating to not last the night. The number of wounded is much higher. I've sent out orders to teams out performing missions to return to the village provided doing so won't put their clients in danger. Still, if any of our enemies decide to attack we'll be hard pressed to deal with them."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Tsunade said hopefully. "With Naruto's defeat of Pain and it appearing he's come to some sort of arrangement with the Kyuubi. I think it's safe to believe the other villages are going to sit back and observe for the moment."

"That may be true for Kirigakure and Kumogakure," Ibiki replied cautiously. "But with his also mastering the Hiraishin it may prompt Iwagakure to attack like after the Sound Invasion. Considering that jutsu single handily turned the Third Shinobi war against them, I think it's sage say to assume they'll most likely not be thrilled to learn of its return. Or upon their learning that the Fourth Hokage's son is following in his father's footsteps. It may be wise to change your mind on reversing the Third's decision to keep Naruto's parentage an S-class secret."

"You may be right," Tsunade said, but quickly changed her tune as she added, "but honestly I was never a fan of that decision. Furthermore, considering that his rather flashy entrance at the hospital and his Hiraishining all over the village as he dealt with the Paths half the village already suspects the truth. It won't be long before the rumor begins to spread anyway. Besides, Naruto has been forced to live without the ability to take pride in his heritage for too long." Tsunade directed her gaze to Koharu as she asked, "What about Root?"

"It appears that as I suspected most of the remaining members had gathered beneath Homura's residence," the Elder said having reapplied her henge to appear as she had looked before becoming Naruto's lover. "Komachi, was there as well and helped Seven and I in our struggles against them."

"I still can't believe you managed to turn her against Root," Ibiki said impressed. "Still it was damn risky of Kakashi to come up with an idea of letting her strike him down in order to keep up her cover."

"I'm afraid that it was the best they could come up with since she had only revealed her true colors to him and Naruto when they caught up with Danzou," Tsunade said stretching the truth slightly. "It was also necessary in order to draw out the person that warned Danzou of our intent to bring him to justice."

"Yeah…it's still hard to believe not one but two elders were plotting to take control of the village," Ibiki said crossing his arms. He looked lost in thought for a moment before asking, "Are we sure we have removed all of Root?"

Koharu choose to answer by saying, "Not entirely. But with Komachi's testimony we've arrested both Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame. They didn't gather with the rest of Root as it appeared they were trying to position themselves to become the leaders of their clans. There may be a few more elites out there that Komachi doesn't know of, but we'll just have to keep our eyes open for them."

"What about Udon," Tsunade asked concerned, "Has there been any sign of him?"

Yuugao shook her head in the negative as she answered, "No, plus considering the current state of our forces, we haven't assembled a search part to locate him. Those resources are currently searching the village wreckage for those listed as missing among the civilians and shinobi forces. It's also a task that both Naruto and this Naruko have been aiding with."

Tsunade agreed that concentrating on finding those likely buried under the many buildings that had collapsed during the battle was a priority. Yet still she added to the conversation by saying, "Very good, but letting Udon run loose may come back to haunt us at some point."

"Agreed," Yuugao said, "But upon Naruto's returning to the village I took the opportunity to ask him if his clones had spotted him. He told me that they hadn't since the one rescued Moegi. He also informed me that he couldn't sense the boy either."

Although all those in the room were surprised it was Ibiki that gave voice to it by asking, "Since when was Naruto a sensor type."

"This Sage mode of his allows him to sense people apparently," Yuugao explained. "It's why both he and Naruko have been so effective at locating survivors."

Ibiki inclined his head at Yuugao's explanation before directing his focus towards Tsunade to ask, "Considering how she appeared in the village this may seem to be a stupid question to ask. But just how sure are we that this girl's story can be trusted?"

"You mean besides the fact that both Naruto and the toads vouch for her. As well as the fact that she took the fight to Pain's Paths as readily as anyone," Tsunade said with an amused smile.

It wasn't often that Tsunade saw her Head of Torture and Interrogation appear uncomfortable. She felt slightly guilty for misleading the man since it was just proof of how good his instincts were that he was questioning the kunoichi's motives when most people of the village likely just saw her as a hero. Ibiki's talents to see underneath the underneath shown through as he said, "I agree her actions were nothing but beneficial to the village. But considering her name and appearance so closely resembles Naruto's something about her story of just being an apprentice to Lord Jiraiya doesn't ring true."

"The appearance is uncanny especially when one considers that she looks exactly like that ridiculous jutsu Naruto used harass Iruka and Hiruzen with during his academy days." Koharu smiled at the subtle looks of surprise Tsunade and Yuugao directed her way for agreeing with Ibiki if only slightly. "I had an opportunity to speak with her and she says that she was an orphan who was apparently given her name by a ramen shop owner before Jiraiya found her."

"Really," Tsunade said as she took the moment to add, "Jiraiya said he came up with the name Naruto while eating some ramen. Considering he was forced to keep his distance from Naruto in order that people monitoring him wouldn't realize his connection to the Fourth, Jiraiya may have taken this girl on as an apprentice to help ease the pain of being made to abandon his godson for so long."

"Naruko would agree with that theory," Koharu supplied. "She also would admit it was a reason she didn't much like Naruto in the beginning since she viewed herself as a cheap copy. Well that and he based that ridiculous Sexy Jutsu of his on what he imagined she'd look like grown up. Apparently Jiraiya brought her to the village once and they had a run in. It didn't exactly go well."

To the women's surprise Ibiki chuckled as he said, "Well considering that Naruto's probably flashed half the men in the village with that jutsu I suppose that would be an understatement, especially since Naruto's imagination appeared to be spot on." Having been on the receiving end of the jutsu himself Ibiki felt his cheeks color slightly as he realized just how closely Naruto had hit the mark. He cleared his throat as he asked, "Well what about her claiming to be an Uzumaki? From my own understanding a significant trait of the clan is their red-hair."

Tsunade shrugged as she answered, "If she wishes to claim a tie to a scattered clan then I'm in no position to stop her. Furthermore as Naruto helps prove, having read hair in no way holds true when members of the clan have children with non-members. It's probably something that won't be worth even mentioning in a few more generations considering the destruction of the Hidden Eddy village. But if you want to put whatever is bothering you at ease I could ask her to submit to a blood test."

"That won't be necessary," Ibiki said after thinking the matter over for a moment, "Considering the power that girl displayed there is no point in alienating her if she is going to be an ally. Not to mention, I couldn't sense any ill intent as I spoke to her. I guess I see her as just another mystery that appears to have come out of nowhere."

Before Tsunade or the others could reply a genin knocked on the door before stepping into the room. The young man quickly made for Yuugao and handed her a note before retreating from the room. Yuugao smiled briefly before handing the note to Ibiki as she reported, "It seems that Naruko has located a good portion of the missing civilians and shinobi. Communication with the group is sketchy as they are banging on pipes to relay their status to us, but a large group was forced to take shelter in the basement of a building which collapsed. Rescue efforts are underway. With that, both she and Naruto believe that all those left alive to be found have been." The smile faltered as she added, "The rest will be up to the Inuzuka or the Hyuuga."

Tsunade stood as she turned to look on her village through the window she had broken which although it had survived Pain's attack hadn't done so unchanged. She just hoped that it didn't change into the type of place Danzou would have wanted as its people looked for a target to direct the pain and anguish they felt.

 ******************************** *

Naruto having finished helping to locate survivors, and thus leaving it to the people responsible for digging them out without collapsing the rubble on them, rummaged through his apartment which due to the heavy fighting that had taken place in the area had been rather badly damaged. He looked at the wall he had just finished boarding up which had been one of the obstacles Tsunade's punch had sent one of Pain's Paths through. Looking up he sighed at the hole in his ceiling which had been the Path's exit out of the building. Considering that the building had been deemed unsafe to occupy Naruto knew his repairs were just a form of busy work to keep his body occupied as he let the adrenaline wear off. Plus it was just mind-numbing enough that it also allowed him to consider his next moves.

Moving to his leather chair, he felt a pang of melancholy due to its state, having been damaged pretty badly by the falling debris from the Path going through the roof. Pulling a piece of wood out of the arm of it, he tossed it to the side as he sat down after swiping the seat of dust and ceiling tile. He felt it groan in protest signaling that after serving him well ever since his saving it from a curb it was likely on its last legs. He knew that with all that had happened to the village feeling sad about the loss of a chair was stupid, but since he had lost his virginity in it and it could be considered the throne upon which he had first dreamed up his plan to make Jiraiya and now Nagato's wills a reality felt its current state was some sort of sign or omen.

Leaning his head back he stared through the hole in his ceiling to see the darkening sky and let his mind wander to his brief visit with Konohamaru and Moegi. He hadn't been surprised that due to his friend's status as the honorable grandson of the Third Hokage, despite his being relatively lightly injured a room had been prepared for him in the hospital. He also hadn't been surprised to learn that Konohamaru had refused it in order to be assigned to a cot set up in the nearby Academy where some of the more lightly injured had been sent. But that hadn't been where Naruto had found him, as Konohamaru had been by his friend's bedside. Moegi's bed was in the hospital on the floor designated to the lightly injured but who would require some observation. Upon entering the room he wasn't surprised to hear the two whispering no doubt trying to understand why their teammate and friend would betray them.

Approaching Moegi's bed he could see that the other one was unoccupied prompting the kunoichi to explain, "The woman there took a turn for the worse. She's undergoing emergency surgery."

Naruto noticed Konohamaru glaring at him, so suspecting a confrontation moved towards the door and closed it before returning to standing at the foot of Moegi's bed. He wasn't disappointed as Konohamaru said accusingly, "You suspected Udon was some kind of traitor. Why the hell wouldn't you say anything to us?"

He could see it was a question that was reflected in Moegi's eyes as well. Tearing his eyes away from the kunoichi's due to the look of betrayal mixed in he simply asked upon turning to Konohamaru, "Would you have believed me?"

"Why wouldn't we have," Konohamaru snapped angrily.

"Konohamaru," Moegi said softly, "he does have a point. At the time wouldn't we have questioned how he could accuse Udon of being a traitor? It's easy for us to be mad now at his holding such a thing secret…but would we really have been so quick to believe Karin's intuition over Udon?"

Konohamaru crossed his arms as he turned away from his friend and rival to say, "It still pisses me off that he'd keep something like that from me." However a slightly teasing tone appeared in his voice as he added, "The idea a stinking genin thought he should keep information on a possible traitor from a higher ranked shinobi is unacceptable."

It took Naruto a moment to process his friend's words, but when he did he rose to the bait by replying, "Now hold on a moment. You might have become a chunin, but it's only because I wasn't there to show you up."

"Talk is pretty cheap," Konohamaru replied with a smirk. "For all we know if you were there you'd probably get yourself disqualified."

"Oh yeah…" Naruto said getting in the shorter boy's face.

"Yeah…" Konohamaru replied doing likewise.

The sound of a soft laughing caused both young men to turn towards Moegi as she enjoyed the comedic actions of the two friends. Both Naruto and Konohamaru turned back to each other with smiles of their own, before the older shinobi said, "I'm glad you're both doing okay. I'll look in on you both later okay."

Konohamaru nodded, but Naruto stopped in his trek to the door as Moegi said softly, "Boss." When Naruto turned towards her, she asked, "Konohamaru said Udon has sworn to destroy the village. I thought Root was founded to protect it…why would he want to do such a thing?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied sadly thinking of his own experiences with the boy. But seeing such an answer was less than satisfactory to the two who used to call Udon friend as well, he explained his own theory, "Udon wasn't your typical Root member. Homura was grooming him to inherit it from Danzou and him. Root may have seen itself as protecting Konoha from the shadows, but its goal was also to turn the village to its way of viewing the world. Something that for all intents and purposes the village had rejected when we attacked Danzou." Naruto focused on Konohamaru as he asked, "From what I've heard you say Udon abandoned the village after seeing his grandfather's home erupt into flames."

"Yeah, he said our fight was no longer necessary."

"He may have been talking on multiple levels," Naruto said. Seeing the confused looks he was receiving he explained, "Udon's fight wasn't exactly something one can simply pummel into submission. He was trying to change a way of thinking that is ingrained into all of us as a result of our time at the academy. That's why members of the Foundation were often recruited before actually joining so as to mold them into the soldiers they wanted. They'd still attend the academy, but in those cases it was just a cover to allow them to graduate so they could participate in Village affairs and missions. This was also to further the goal of changing the village from the inside." Naruto paused a moment as he considered that his own plans weren't that far removed from Roots. But knowing their end goals was worlds apart didn't get hung up on the realization as he continued, "Ultimately Udon saw you as a means to an end to change the village into a place that as opposed to avoiding battle at all costs tended to use it as a first resort. Recognizing that this goal could no longer be achieved due to his grandfather's death and his being out as a Root operative he has likely decided on the next most logical course of action."

"What's that?"

Focusing on Moegi to answer her, "That would be to either establish a village based on Root's ideals or to align with one where such principles would be embraced."

He could see that both Moegi and Konohamaru understood that at some point in the future they may be forced to fight Udon again. Konohamaru gave voice to the question that both of them were asking themselves, "Naruto…how is someone supposed to fight a person they once considered a friend?"

It was a question Naruto had asked himself many times and upon hearing it repeated immediately thought of Sasuke. Sad with the memories it conjured up he replied, "I…I wish I knew the answer to that myself."

 ******************************* **

Naruto's recollection ended as he felt a light touch on his shoulder, his eyes snapped open and immediately met the blue ones of Ino. He was about to sit up but her grip turned firmer to hold him down so that she could move around the chair and climb into his lap. Surprised at her actions, he was about to speak but was silenced as she kissed him deeply. Confused, but having missed her touch, he quickly responded in kind as he snaked his hands around her back to pull her close.

After several moments despite feeling as if he was taking a deep breath after holding it forever due to the kiss with his distant lover. The need to actually breathe persisted causing them to pull away from each other. As Ino pulled back it prompted Naruto to ask, "What's wrong?" on the account of the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Ino said forlornly.

"Sorry…" Naruto said his tone questioning as he tilted his head at her as he tended to do when confused.

"For being such a hypocrite," Ino stated as the tears began to fall. "I-I kept demanding you to play it safe and… and yet when you were safely away from the village… I was the one to call you back. After getting all high and mighty with everyone about their seemingly just going along with your recklessness…"

Naruto reached out and cupped her face as he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. Giving her a gentle smile he said, "Ino listen to yourself. You're apologizing for being worried about me. I'll get upset when the opposite is true." Ino returned his smile with a soft one of her own prompting him to say, "Now let me apologize for being the reckless idiot that would make the woman he loves worry."

Ino pulled her face free of his hands and shook her head in the negative to reject his apology to say, "I couldn't accept it even if I wanted to. I finally understand that what you did for Kin…you just did for the whole village. It was selfish of me to think that you needed a connection to people to be willing to risk your life. You're a hero…"

"I'm not a hero," Naruto said quickly, "I was simply doing my dut…"

Ino placed her finger against his lips to silence him. Naruto met her clear blue eyes and could see the sadness that still lingered there as she said, "Yes you are. You haven't been hearing what the villagers are calling you now, have you?" She received a quick shake of his head as an answer so said, "They're calling you the Hero of the Leaf. And that's exactly what you are. I keep thinking back to when those Paths were approaching me and could only imagine how it would have turned out if you behaved as I had demanded. If you could only risk yourself for people you knew and cared for and I wasn't one of them…then I wouldn't be here today. Neither would my father. But, you're a hero and what makes you one is that you're willing to put yourself in harm's way without a second thought." Tears once more began to fall as she said her voice drowning in emotion, "You saved me as well as my father. You avenged my sensei, my teammate's father, and countless others." Ino placed her head against her lover's chest as she began to sob adding, "And although it hurts so very much today. The reason I can believe tomorrow will be better is because I have you."

"Ino…" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back soothingly as she poured her grief into his chest.

Naruto wasn't sure how long she cried but as the tears began to end, she began to squirm in his lap as she requested, "Naruto…please help me forgot this pain if only for a moment."

The jinchuriki wasn't sure how Ino expected him to accomplish that but then he heard the sound of cloth tearing. He then felt Ino's hand grab ahold of the fly of his jeans as she moved to free his manhood from its cloth confines. She managed to fish it out and although flaccid after a few strokes it began to stir. Naruto pushed Ino back by her shoulders to stare at her for a moment due to his surprise at her actions causing her to whisper, "Please…"

Naruto's grip slackened allowing Ino to rise up and to guide his dick to the gap she had torn in the shorts that she wore under her skirt. Both of them moaned as the rigid pole cleared the ripped barrier to touch Ino's silken folds for the first time in months. "Ahhh," Ino sighed in pleasure as her vagina spread to accept Naruto's spear. Both blondes shivered in barely contained pleasure as she continued to sink down it until she was fully impaled and he was pressing up against her inner most spot.

Ino leaned forward as she draped her arms over her lover's shoulders and buried her face into his shirt. She breathed in deeply finding his unique musk to be intoxicating, and simply delighted in being connected to her lover again after being separated for too long. Both blondes appeared to remain motionless as they basked in the feeling of being one once more. But soon, Ino's inner muscles began to squeeze the rod which was stretching her as it filled her with pleasant tingles just from being inside her.

Naruto groaned after several minutes of the unseen massage which was the starting signal Ino had been waiting for. While still keeping her chest pressed against Naruto's she slowly raised just her hips until he nearly slipped free of her love tunnel. She then just as languidly lowered them again pulling a pleased sounding grunt out of her fellow blond. It was a sound which Ino admitted was the ultimate aphrodisiac due to the feeling of pride that it was her pulling such sounds from what many likely now considered to be the most powerful of men the village had ever produced.

The need to hear more drove Ino to increase her pace as she leaned back to begin more forcefully ride the pleasure rod buried inside her. "Ino," Naruto grunted pleased as he leaned his head back to enjoy the feeling of his lover riding him with abandon. His hands began the trek from her hips to her breasts which were still contained by her top. He used them as handholds as Ino's head rolled back while she placed her hands on top of his.

Ino moved her hands to place them on his knees as she arched her back while grinding her pelvis back and forth against his. Naruto took the opportunity to push her top and bra up to expose her breasts to his to his hungry gaze. Leaning forward he latched onto her left tit to suck on and tease her nipple while his hand fondled her right one. The added stimulation caused Ino to lean forward as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's head to pull him harder into her chest. She then switched from her grinding motion to once more raising and lowering herself onto his dick.

"I love you," she said as he switched his oral attention to her other breast. Ino began to repeat the phrase over and over again as she began to slam her pelvis against his harder and harder. A new groan joined with their mingled sounds of pleasure. Naruto realized his chair was about to give way so quickly stood easily holding her weight as he pulled his mouth from her tit and shifted his hands to her ass. They stared into each other's eyes as Naruto kept up her previous pace. Ino's legs rested on his forearms and her arms were wrapped around his neck as she moaned happily while being slid up and down his cock.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and mewed into his mouth as he clamped his lips to hers. Their tongues began to dance against each other as they picked up from where they had been before. Feeling the telltale signs that she was about to receive her momentary escape she began to squeeze herself around him in an effort to stimulate him to cum with her. Breaking the kiss, she put her request into words as she said, "Cum…please cum with me…"

Naruto didn't respond with words but with action as was his want. Moving to his bed, he set her down never breaking his stride as his hips took on the work of stirring up his lover's quim. Ino's feet soon found their way to Naruto's shoulders as he folded her nearly in half as he began to knock on her womb's opening more insistently. Ino's cries grew in intensity as Naruto grunts did likewise. Ino knew that her desire was going to be granted as she felt him swell within her. Letting herself go she screamed in release as Naruto buried himself in her fully and deposited what to Ino felt like gallons of jizz inside her thirsty womb.

Her legs came down from his shoulders as she wrapped them around his hips to keep him inside her and feeling faint from both physical and mental exhaustion began to slip into slumber. But, not before kissing him tenderly and whispering, "I love you…"

Naruto stared at her beautiful face as she slept contently and kissing her lips lightly replied, "Thank you for loving me, my beautiful flower. I'll always love and cherish you as well."

 ********************************

Haku landed in a place her map called the Valley of Clouds and Lightning and frowned due to the destruction that she encountered. She looked around and felt a sense of dread begin to take hold due to who she knew was supposed to call the valley home. But it also stemmed from the group of people that she had tracked to the location and the fear that they were the culprits. Haku was surprised to find that she felt a great deal of sadness at that being a possibility.

"So this is what you've decided to become, Sasuke Uchiha," she whispered her tone showing her disappointment. She recalled her battle on the bridge with the Uchiha and the young man who would become her lover and found for the first time ever, she regretted not taking a life. A part of the reason stemmed from her believing that if her aim had been truer then perhaps he wouldn't have sunken to the depths he already had. But for the most part it was tied to the simple truth that she could only think of one reason for why Sasuke would lead an attack against the Eight-Tails. He was working with Akatsuki.

Haku felt her anger grow at the Uchiha since by aiding Akatsuki secure the Eight-Tails it would allow the organization to direct more resources towards capturing Naruto. Having felt the mixture of emotions from the women living in Konoha that had been transmitted via her foxmark, Haku was of the belief that the attack they had been expecting had come. Naruto's reappearance confirmed it for her, but with their fading she knew her lover was out of danger for the moment. With it appearing that Sasuke's actions would allow them to focus more resources to capturing Naruto, Haku could not forgive the Uchiha. She felt it was a great shame that the boy who would once nearly sacrifice himself for his teammate was now actually aiding those looking to harm him.

Haku calmed her emotions as she had to admit that she was perhaps jumping to conclusions she had yet to verify. Directing her masked face towards a mountain that looks like the top half had been blown away she had to admit that perhaps it was likely the Jinchuriki Killer Bee had decimated the group she learned had taken to calling itself Taka. Moving towards the lake that was at the center of the valley, Haku let her thoughts wander to her search for the Kubikiribōchō.

She had picked up her search for Sasuke and by extension the current wielder of Zabuza's blade, Suigetsu at the ruined Uchiha hideout where the younger sibling had killed his brother. Haku had found the scene strange even though it had already been combed over by Konoha's Anbu, who were also looking for clues on Sasuke's whereabouts. But where Konoha's shinobi were looking for clues pointing to where Sasuke had gone, she was looking for insight into her target's psyche. To that end she found it difficult to believe that Sasuke had won the fight. Her belief stemmed from a large stone where it appeared the battle had ended. Based on what blood evidence hadn't been washed away by the rain that had followed the battle and foot traffic that she had found. She theorized that Sasuke had in fact appeared to be completely drained of chakra, but the same didn't appear to be true of Itachi. To her practiced eye it had appeared that Sasuke had found himself cornered against a rock wall, as Itachi had slowly closed in on him. It had also appeared that Itachi had been coated in some sort of chakra cloak as a wide path had been formed in the rubble as if it had been pushed to the side. It had faded as he got closer to his younger brother, but only after it had appeared that Sasuke had tried to stop Itachi with a barrage of ninja tools. From what she had deduced Itachi had appeared to weaken. But still whatever technique he had been shielding himself with, she believed should had been enough to finish a cornered Sasuke off. But instead it looked as if things had just simply ended as she couldn't detect any signs of a struggle where there should have been one if one opponent was going to finish off the other. This left Haku with the belief that Itachi had never intended to win against Sasuke and in all likelihood had succumbed to some ailment.

Yet, she couldn't deny a massive battle had taken place so she wondered what Itachi's goal had been. She guessed that he could have simply wanted to see his brother's growth before he died of the ailment that she was beginning to suspect was the true victor of the battle. But for a man such as that she felt there had to be something more. She also doubted that Itachi had told his brother the truth of the Uchiha massacre as that would invalidate all the sacrifices he had made up until that point.

But Haku did believe someone had informed Sasuke about the truth of why his clan was destroyed. Her reason was because while her visiting the site of the battle hadn't shed any clues on where the masked man calling himself Tobi had spirited the Uchiha off too. It had left her with the belief that Sasuke wouldn't have cared if the final blow was struck by him or not. Therefore, upon learning that he had been spotted again heading towards Lightning Country by traveling through Frost, Haku had given chase. But as she picked up his trail, she had learned that Sasuke was no longer calling the group he had formed Hebi. Instead he had renamed it Taka and that worried her. She felt that by renaming his squad, it signified that he had already found a new foe upon which to focus his energies into destroying.

Haku had little doubt that foe was the village of Konoha which meant that at some point he would need to go through Naruto in order to achieve it. Haku vowed that she would not allow that to happen, and if Sasuke did raise a hand against her lover she would insure that it was slapped down. Yet, again Haku felt she may be jumping to conclusions as although it did appear that Sasuke had emerged from his battle with Itachi stronger. Taking in the devastation that surrounded her, she found it difficult to believe he could defeat the man that many people considered to be the perfect jinchuriki.

Coming to a stop at the water's edge, Haku knelt down at a depression in the mud where it appeared a body had fallen. Several people had gathered around it, with one of them seemingly kneeling down to cradle the person. Something else she found strange was that it appeared that one of the people that had gathered appeared to grow smaller as if he had shed some mass. Haku frowned at the sight but suspected that the person whose body had first landed there had benefitted from the transfer somehow.

Haku noticed that a groove had been cut in the ground approaching where she was kneeling like a jutsu had been fired at where the people had gathered, but had been stopped before reaching the spot. Moving towards where it ended, she felt her blood run cold as she spotted a scale in the mud. Picking it up she believed it belonged to the greatsword Samehada. Thinking that she now had an understanding of what happened she suspected that Sasuke and his team which had replaced the loss of Karin with another kunoichi named Tamaki, had ended up being defeated by Killer Bee. With them beaten and on the ropes, the Jinchuriki had attempted to finish them with some sort of powerful jutsu. However that jutsu had been intercepted by Kisame who had used his blade's ability to eat chakra to protect the others.

Haku heard a noise so she pulled out several senbon to defend herself. She focused her attention to a nearby rock face that rose out of the lake, but after several tense moments relaxed when the noise didn't repeat itself. Feeling like she was being watched, she knew it was best that she vacate the area less her presence cause Kumogakure to believe the Hidden Mist Village had something to do with the attack should they find her. Besides, she believed that she could figure out the rest based on what she knew of Kisame. Aware that some called the man a Tailed-Beast without the tails she didn't doubt that he could defeat the Kumo Jinchuriki.

Considering that she had found several signs that the area had been watched by Kumo shinobi likely assigned to keep tabs on Killer Bee, but those shinobi were gone. She believed there was a real possibility that Akatsuki had captured another jinchuriki. This prompted her to think, "If Akatsuki has captured him then they will need a place to perform the sealing. With their forces so weakened it will likely take a considerable amount of time. The lack of a Kumo presence means there may be shinobi in pursuit as well as some heading to their village to report the matter. Akatsuki will likely need a location where they will not be disturbed but with Konan's having been revealed to be no longer loyal to them. They'll have to assume such locations they already had prepared have been compromised."

Haku frowned as she wondered where Akatsuki would take their prize. She knew Tobi could have simply teleported them to the location making it impossible to track, but she would search around the Valley just in case. She suspected though that any tracks she did find would head south as she had no doubt that the Raikage would turn Lightning Country upside down to find the man he considered a brother. She paused in her retreat from the Valley as she considered that it was a real possibility that Akatsuki would bring their prize into Fire Country. She knew that despite the better relations the two villages had as of late, Kumo would have to be careful not to rashly send its forces into the country that housed the Leaf Village. But she knew if there was one trait that some may consider a weakness of the Raikage it was his temper and the rash actions he sometimes took when angry. She figured that Akatsuki was hoping that the Raikage would be foolish enough to send his forces streaming into Konoha in order to put the Leaf Village in a position where they would need to run interference for the group as they sealed the Eight Tails.

Confident that her theory had merit she began heading south while trying to come up with locations that Akatsuki would use to seal the beast in Fire Country. But, a location that would also serve as blind spots for the Konoha-nin, since she figured that Akatsuki would also have to consider the possibility that while Konoha might stop any Kumo incursions into its territory. It would also dedicate resources to locate Killer Bee in the hopes of defusing the situation since if Kumo felt Konoha had aided Akatsuki to deny them their jinchuriki. There was little doubt in her mind it could lead to a new round of conflicts.

 ******************************** *

Naruto stepped into the cave he had left Konan in and felt a swirl of emotions as he saw her kneeling besides the two paper wrapped bodies of her friends. Two of the emotions he was feeling was guilt and grief. The guilt was from how he had failed her and broken his promise to save Nagato from himself. The grief was also a result of the guilt. But, he furthermore attributed it to the fact that he was the cause of the sadness that he was sure would still be written on her face.

His lover's back was facing him, but she must have known where his thoughts were at as she said, "It was not your fault. Nagato put you in a position where it needed to be done. I harbor no anger towards you."

"Thank you," Naruto said contritely, "But it doesn't change the fact that I failed you."

"No, it does not," Konan said unemotionally in a way that made Naruto wince. Getting to her feet she approached him as she said, "You have failed to deliver on the promise you made to secure my services. Therefore, I still require compensation."

"What would you ask of me?"

"You must promise me that you will not stray from the path of light," Konan said as she came to a stop in front of Naruto. Holding up her arm a bouquet of paper flowers appeared from the sleeve of her robe as she continued, "Swear this to me on these flowers that will never wilt."

"That would appear to be a lifelong promise. One that will require you to keep a sharp eye on me." Konan nodded her head so Naruto reached up and wrapped his hands around the one she was holding the flowers with as he replied, "I promise that together we will make the world the place that both Pervy Sage, and Nagato could be satisfied with."

Konan stared into the blue eyes of Naruto which shone as brightly as she imagined the future that he'd build would. She felt an urge to kiss the young man but before it became overpowering pulled her hand free as she left the flowers in his. Turning away she could fell the frown that appeared on his face, but she refused to look since she didn't wish to grow closer to him as there was still a task she must perform. Something she wasn't sure she would survive.

She was about to levitate her friends' bodies to return to Ame, but was stopped as Naruto asked, "Must you return so soon?"

Konan nodded as she replied, "With Nagato gone, Rain may soon erupt into chaos. I must return to ensure that order remains."

"I understand, but before you go I need you to do something for me." Konan looked over her shoulder with a questioning gaze prompting Naruto to say, "I need you to tell my village a story."

 ********************************

"Tenten, where did all this youth come from," Maito Gai shouted as to his great surprise both he and Lee were falling behind their kunoichi teammate as well as the temporarily assigned one, Anko. The latter of whom, sent him a dark look from over her shoulder as she had grown rather irritable at his eccentric behavior. He gulped heavily as he recalled her threat that if she heard him use the word youth in any way other than its defined meaning of referring to a young person he would awaken to find her snakes surrounding his bed.

Anko looked away as she figured she would let Gai's slip slide since she knew both Tenten and her behaviors were probably disconcerting as they had been running at a blistering pace continuously since they had both sensed trouble in the Leaf Village. The clamor they felt via the foxmarks they wore appeared to have died down, but despite Naruto's presence returning to the network that linked him and his lovers, both Tenten and she felt a feeling of foreboding upon what they would find. Anko's eyes shifted to Tenten and she felt a frown threaten to appear tied to an emotion she didn't want to think about. The feeling wasn't centered on the kunoichi exactly, but on her place in the Harem. In all honesty Anko knew what the feeling was, but refused to name it as a form of denial.

But looking at Tenten, who had yet to respond to her teacher due to her concentrating on maintaining her speed as well as trying to gleam every hint she could on Naruto's current status from the foxmark felt her ability to deny the emotion wane. She then felt a caressing sensation from the blond which was sent to all the women outside the village to assure them that he was okay. Anko noticed Tenten's shoulders relax ever so slightly as a soft smile appeared on her lips as if she had been struck by a warm ray of light on a cloudy and muggy day.

Anko felt the emotion she wanted to keep buried double in intensity and could no longer deny that she was jealous of the kunoichi. But it wasn't just her, but all of the ones whose chakra fell into the red category. She didn't even need the Hyuuga Byakugan to know which women had made that jump either as it just showed on their faces when the blond was around. Anko attributed her jealousy to the fact that the women, whose chakras were red, had not only accepted their lives as harem members. But that they had been accepted by Naruto completely as well, meaning their quirks and the like. Tenten's recent conversion to the red chakra club being a prime example, as Anko had heard that she been rather staunchly opposed to becoming a Harem member seeing as she had believed a strong kunoichi didn't need a man to be happy. She had been less angry upon her finding out that Tsunade was also one of Naruto's lovers, but that had led to a period where the Team Gai kunoichi would almost be more sexually attracted and aroused around the Hokage.

Still Naruto had taken it all with a calm and to Anko at the moment an infuriating smile, having no problem with sharing the kunoichi with his Sannin lover and even going as far as to arrange fulfilling her dream of becoming a student of Tsunade. But that had all changed after the two had enjoyed a date to commemorate Tenten's two month anniversary since becoming his lover. She didn't know all the details, but she did know that Naruto had in some way shown he accepted and loved Tenten, and in turn the kunoichi had come to return those feelings.

For Anko seeing another kunoichi shift to red, especially one that had joined after her was a painful reminder that her own felt like it had gone the opposite way. She still cherished Naruto for his reaching out to her when she had been lonely, but those feelings had cooled as a result of his rejecting the side of her that she had tried to show when his lovers were helping him recover his mojo after the Kanji incident. Anko knew it wasn't exactly fair to say he rejected her as she had come on rather strong, not to mention considering that she had been a virgin before him, so couldn't say she had any actual experience with the BDSM scene. Yet, she would be lying if she said that something about it didn't get her excited, especially when considering she broke people for a living. Something she was extremely good at, and after incorporating some of what she had taken away from her rejection by Naruto had gotten only better. Her breaking of the genin Ryusui had just been a cherry on top of a month in which she had gotten the most people to spill their guts. It had also only fueled her appetite to actually explore such sexual practices as after each success she would often masturbate as she relived the cries for mercy or the look on their faces when she actually broke them.

She had hoped it was something they could share, but seeing Naruto's gut reaction had shattered that dream, and as a result made her once more feel like an outsider. That wasn't to say that Naruto didn't try to make her feel important to him. He did that in spades and the sex was a great as it had ever been. But Anko felt like she couldn't let that part of her show again and as such didn't feel as if Naruto could care for the complete package. She still cared deeply for him, which is why she was jealous of the women that possessed the red chakra. Naruto had given her the warmth that she had craved, and she would always cherish him for that. But there was a part of her that Orochimaru had seen that had been enough for him to take her on as an apprentice and that was the part of her that had made Tsunade nervous when she had first proposed her own way of wanting Naruto to throw off the funk his encounter with Kanji had put him in. She had thought she rejected it when she refused to go with Orochimaru after receiving the curse mark. But it had never left her, and now it wanted the same thing that Anko had, acceptance. But, sadly wanted it in a way that Naruto apparently was unwilling to give.

Anko heard Tenten gasp which pulled her focus to the walls of the village which looked relatively intact except for holes that appeared to have been blasted through them from inside the village. From behind her, she heard Rock Lee ask, "Gai-sensei, what could have happened?"

"I do not know Lee. But it appears that Tenten and Anko's women's intuition must have sensed it."

"More like we noticed all the birds flying away from the village's direction," Anko replied having noticed the signs as they approached, and figured she could use them as her and Tenten's reason for the speedy return. Not that she figured she'd need it seeing as she figured Gai had been satisfied with his women's intuition theory and Lee considered anything the his teacher said as scripture. "Anyhow, it appears we are too late to lend a hand," the Special Jounin said not hearing the sounds of battle and spotting several chunin and genin stationed at the gate they were approaching.

They were quickly allowed to pass after learning that the official Akatsuki leader Pain was behind the damage done to the village. They were told to report to the Hokage in order to make their reports and learn what tasks they were to be assigned. Quickly heading to the village leader's mansion they stopped as Gai shouted to his former student who was standing in front of a collapsed building, "Ha-ha, Neji, I knew that despite your attitude. A cowardly attack like this would not be enough to do you in. But it pleases me to receive confirmation of this."

Neji turned towards his teacher and gave a curt nod as he replied not sure if he had been insulted for not being as hot-blooded as Gai tended to like, "I appreciate that…I think."

"Neji, what is it you are doing?" Rock Lee asked, "Perhaps we can be of assistance."

"There are sixty-three people trapped in a basement shelter under this building," Neji answered turning back to his task as he activated the Byakugan. "I and the rest of my kin have been given the job of getting them out."

"Right," Gai said preparing to open the inner gates something his clone intended to do as well. "Leave it to us we'll have them out before…"

Neji held up his hand to stop his teacher and teammate from doing anything rash as he said, "Thanks, but no thanks. If it was just a question of power then Naruto and that newcomer would have been enough. Unfortunately we had to do this in a slow and careful manner less we cause a further collapse and kill the people we are trying to save."

"Roger," Gai said giving his teammate a thumbs-up, "Then we'll go see the Hokage to be assigned a task where our hot-blooded passion can be put to the most use."

Neji nodded but instead of responding to Gai spoke to the person approaching behind them who he could see as a result of his bloodline ability. "Lady Hinata, I told you we could handle this. I know there are several places you much rather be."

The recently returned Leaf-nin turned to see the kunoichi in question whose eyes were still puffy and red from the tears she had been shedding. "There are cousin… I just wasn't able to do much good there." Noticing Anko, Hinata approached her to say, "Kurenai-sensei…she needs someone right now…I tried to speak with her but she…she says she just wants to be alone."

"W-what happened?" Anko asked concerned the distress Hinata was feeling in regards to her teacher being easy to hear.

 ********************************

"Poor thing, to lose both her child and lover," a nurse said before closing the door after checking up on her.

Kurenai's eyes snapped open as she had been pretending to sleep ever since she had asked Hinata to leave her alone. Partly it had been to force her student to leave, but also so she could escape the pity filled gazes of the people that knew why she was in the hospital. Despite being lightly injured herself she had undergone a surgery so had been assigned a room to recover and to make sure she didn't develop an infection. But she could be moved at a moment's notice if a more gravely injured person needed the room and the litany of monitoring equipment that remained unused were needed. Staring out the window she would almost prefer to be moved as it was in line with the Hokage monument and as a result of her failures as a mother and a wife, to her the normally watchful and parenting gaze of the Third Hokage had taken on one of disdain and accusatory.

She tried to turn away but the stone eyes simply continued to bore into her making her unable to. They also brought to light all the happy moments that she had experienced on her path to motherhood that had ended tragically short of completion. As well as the dreams for the future that had been dashed. Tears began to leak from her eyes as she recalled telling Asuma that she was pregnant and her giggling happily as his face took on a look of surprise causing his ever present cigarette to hang loosely from his wide open mouth. He had recovered quickly before smiling at her just as happily before surprising her by pulling a box from his jounin vest and proposing to her.

A huge sob racked her body as she recalled the quiet ceremony with just the two of them and the Hokage in attendance. She tried to stop the images from coming as she rubbed at her eyes with the palm of her hand to block the flow of tears, but only succeeded in making the memories clearer. She remembered arguing with Asuma about his filthy habit and how she had only been partial pleased when he had agreed to only smoke outside. Their teasing each other about what the gender of their child would be even though at that point in her pregnancy such a thing could not be determined by scientific means. As a result they had agreed to both learn it when the child joined them in the world.

Kurenai felt the grief and guilt that seemed to be her sole existence grow exponentially as she now knew the child would have been the son Asuma had hoped for. As the pain of that knowledge became too much to bear Kurenai flashed back to another disaster of the Leaf village and recalled her father's hope that she at least live long enough to create a new light of life to inherit the Will of Fire. Having failed in the task and under what she felt was the now disproving glare of the Stone Third Hokage, Kurenai vowed to make amends.

Stepping from the bed, she moved to the window before leaping away to follow through on her decision. She knew it was perhaps a coward's way out, but doubted it would create much of a stir as the village was already drowning in death

 ******************************* **

Anko stepped into the room that she had been told had been assigned to Kurenai, but frowned upon seeing it empty. Stepping back out into the hall, she grabbed a nurse by the arm to ask, "Hey, isn't this the room for Kurenai Yuhi?"

"It should be," the nurse replied peeking into the room before shrugging her shoulders. Turning to Anko she explained, "She wasn't that badly injured and may have been moved to make room for someone who was. I'm afraid with all the wounded, space is at a premium and people are being shifted about constantly."

Anko frowned at the nurse's response and attitude, however while mindful that the woman may have been dealing with the chaos for most of the day nonetheless said, "Well is there a way for you to go check."

"Yes, but I assure you that she wasn't…"

"Look just do it," Anko snapped as she moved to the bed. Placing her hand on it she could feel the warmth of a body that had just recently left, and aware that not all wounds were physical leapt out of the open window. She landed on a pile of rubble that had once been a building and looked for some sign of her friend. She cursed, and wondered if perhaps she was overreacting, but something was screaming at her to find the woman.

Anko began to move towards the apartment building that she and Kurenai both called home hoping the red-eyed woman had simply decided to head to the familiar environment. As she raced to her home, she recalled the immediate aftermath of her return to the village after her time with Orochimaru in the Land of Sea. Anko recalled going to her teammates hoping they could help her make sense of her life. However, they had coldly rebuffed her treating her with the same sense of suspicion as she had been encountering from just about everyone minus the Third and Fourth Hokage. It really burned her to know that in reality her teammates had been the traitors with one of them being the Sensei of Kabuto's team during the Chunin Exams that had preceded the Sound Invasion. Neither of whom Anko had seen since, but secretly hoped had been turned into some experiment by their sensei or his protégé.

Anko remembered how feeling depressed she had climbed on top of the Hokage monument as she shed the tears she had felt. "Stupid village," she had remembered saying, "If they don't want me they should have just left me wandering Sea Country."

"But what about the people who would miss you," a voice had called from behind her.

Anko turned to see Kurenai standing with a gentle smile. Anko frowned since she and the kunoichi hadn't spent much time together in the academy as she had always been following Asuma Sarutobi around. Still she was the first person she had encountered since her return, besides the Hokage, whose eyes didn't darken upon landing on her or hold hints of suspicions. Therefore despite her initial reaction being to tell the girl, who had climbed the Hokage monument to clear her head after an argument with her on again, off again boyfriend, to get lost she turned back to the village as she said, "Who exactly would that be? My own sensei discarded me and my teammates view me as being a possible traitor. It's an opinion this whole stinking village seems to harbor as well. I'd lead the Anbu right to whatever hole Orochimaru is hiding in if I could remember."

"I know," Kurenai said her voice not holding any hint of deception. "Anyone willing to cry because of how strangers perceive her obviously loves her village a great deal." Kurenai began to approach as she said, "It might be hard to swallow since you've done nothing wrong, but no matter how poorly people might think of you just stay the course and tomorrow will inevitably be better than today."

Anko turned back to the red-eyed kunoichi and scoffed as she replied, "That's easy for you to say. You don't have everyone scrambling away from you like you carry the plague."

"True," Kurenai conceded before holding out her hand, "But it just made it easier for me to get to know you. We weren't close in the academy, but I would really like to be your friend."

Anko remembered staring at the outstretched hand as she had to fight back tears before she took it to introduce herself to the kunoichi, who returned the gesture. She skidded to a stop as she landed on a roof to face the opposite way in order to stare at the Hokage monument. She felt torn for a moment not sure which way to head, but her instincts told her that she wouldn't find Kurenai at home so she took off to her new destination.

Anko reached the monument and began racing up the front of it using chakra. She was just about to reach the top as she ran up the Third's face when Kurenai leapt off of it. The special jounin carried on going forward tackling Kurenai around the waist as her trajectory carried them both to land on top the Hokage's head. Kurenai was obviously shocked at her suicide attempt being interrupted as she stared up at the woman straddling her. She couldn't see Anko's eyes due to how the kunoichi was holding her head so that her bangs covered them. Aware that she was caught but hoping that she could convince the kunoichi things weren't as they appeared said, "Anko…"

Slap!

Anko stared down at her friend now her eyes showing every emotion under the sun, but the most prevalent was anger which caused her to say, "You selfish bitch…how could you? How could you even think of trying to off yourself at this spot of all places? The place we first became friends. The place where you told me to persevere no matter how bad things got."

Kurenai grew angry at Anko lecturing her since to her ears it sounded like her friend was trying to compare their experiences. Trying to push Anko off of her she said harshly, "Don't give me that! Are you honestly trying to compare your pining over Orochimaru to what I've lost?"

Anko felt shocked as a part of her wondered if that was what Kurenai really thought. But aware that she was just lashing out at the world that had hurt her, and that she was currently the only target available surprised Kurenai by pulling her into a hug. Gently she whispered, "I would never try to compare what I felt that day to what you are feeling now. But, this isn't the way to handle it. Because although what we have suffered is worlds apart, the truth is you were right. Yet, if you don't face the pain you are feeling now. Then you'll never be able to know happiness again and it'll only pass the pain to those who care for you and were unable to help you."

Kurenai remained motionless for several heartbeats but then she buried herself into Anko's chest as she began to pour out all the grief and anguish she felt. "It hurts so much," the Jounin said between gut-wrenching sobs.

"I know," Anko replied soothingly as she stroked her friend's hair, "but although the pain may never go away. Tomorrow will inevitably be better than today."

 ******************************* *

Naruko landed smoothly in the ruined second floor library of Kiyomi's mansion. She let her Natural Energy fade having been in Sage Mode as she had wanted to ensure that she was not followed to the property. Her entrance though wasn't unnoticed as two women were in the room making sure no looters tried to take advantage of the large hole in the wall. To her surprise the dark-skinned woman Yoruichi said, "So the prodigal daughter returns. Strangely I'm being filled with a sense of Déjà vu."

Naruko looked at her in confusion until Yoruichi inclined her head towards the hole that she had used to make her entrance. Realizing the Bijuu was referring to the hole she had made in Kiyomi's bedroom when she had escaped her cheeks colored slightly. "Um… about that…"

"Forget it," Yoruichi said with a wave of her hand. Having noticed how a small smile had appeared on Naruko's face at being called a daughter she asked, "Are you here to see mommy dearest?"

"S-she's not my mom," Naruko sputtered in denial.

"Well she certainly isn't your father," Yoruichi teased.

"Am I missing something here?" the other woman asked as she watched her sister tease the young woman that resembled Naruto.

"Not much," Yoruichi said still amused, "Seven Chomei, allow me to introduce you to Naruko Uzumaki if what I've heard around the village is correct."

"Uzumaki," Seven said as she inspected the young woman more closely, "I suppose that would explain the looks."

Yoruichi smiled at her brown-haired sister as she said, "Oh not by half, but I'll fill you in later." Directing her attention to Naruko, she dropped her teasing tone as she said, "Kiyomi is in the basement playing with her current project."

Naruko looked at Yoruichi in confusion, but moved deeper into the mansion heading to the basement as instructed. Finding the Bijuu channeling chakra into an orange haired woman and having heard from Naruto about Kiyomi's recent tampering with people minds she said, "So this is what she meant by project."

Kiyomi sighed in annoyance hearing the disproving tone in Naruko's voice. Turning to face the woman she said, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Naruko frowned at the response since her purpose in coming was to actually thank the Bijuu. However she refused to do so now considering the borderline hostile welcome she had received so she instead said, "I just wanted to catch a glimpse of your latest creations. Naruto was quite disappointed in your recent venture into mind-fucking people." Naruko felt a measure of satisfaction upon seeing Kiyomi stiffen in reaction to her mentioning their shared lover's disapproval of the way she had handled the Taki-nin. To her surprise though, that satisfaction quickly morphed into guilt since she had originally come to thank the woman not taunt her with her recent relationship troubles.

Kiyomi gaze hardened as she replied, "A rather convenient position for you both to take considering that the two of you seem to be enjoying the body I gave to you. Are you shedding any tears for the man whose mind I wiped clean so you could be granted a physical existence?" Naruko was about to remind Kiyomi that the person whose existence had been wiped out so she could be given a body was going to rape one of Naruto's lovers, but was beat to it by the Bijuu who said, "Before you try to regale me with the wickedness of what he was going to do, let me remind you those women were my enemies at the time. Furthermore, they had betrayed Mikoto to Akame for their own benefit, and that is the least of the crimes I would charge them with. Even should they be trapped inside their own bodies its little more than being locked in a prison made of flesh rather than stone."

Naruko could see the Bijuu's point although she knew Naruto didn't see things in the same light. But, Naruko recalled that perhaps one of the crimes that Kiyomi would consider most condemning was that the three women had no qualms about killing a helpless academy student that had just so happened to house her. Considering the Bijuu had likely felt helpless to defend herself as Naruto had yet to tap into her power, Naruko felt that Kiyomi simply considered the role reversal divine payback.

Able to ever so much appreciate Kiyomi's view point she said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come her to start a fight. I wanted to thank you. You gave me the precious gift of life. Thank you."

Kiyomi's gaze softened as she smiled ever so slightly before replying, "You're welcome. I'm glad you found a path that suits you."

Naruko beamed happily the Bijuu's words making her feel like a daughter that had made her mother proud. The comparison was further articulated aloud as a new voice joined the conversation, "You also gave her life. Does that make you her mother?"

Kiyomi was a little startled by Sage's joining the conversation since the woman tended to remain silent unless spoken to directly. Her voice sounded slightly robotic due to her monotone way of talking. Turning to face the former Animal Path since she doubted Sage would be able to understand the reason her face was coloring she answered, "In all honesty I never considered it. I suppose depending on how one looks at it one could draw such a conclusion. But…"

Kiyomi was again startled as she was hugged from behind by Naruko, who said, "I wouldn't be opposed to people drawing that conclusion." Kiyomi looked down at the arms linked around her stomach and recalled the motherly feeling she had felt when she had absorbed the Chakra Entity that would become Naruko having already decided to find a way to give life to her creation.

Those feelings returned full force as she turned to face Naruko and staring into the Sage's blue eyes that while were the same color as her lover's shone with a different light said, "I wouldn't be opposed to such an arrangement either."

The Bijuu had a difficult time keeping her eyes dry when Naruko placed her head against the red-head's chest as she tightened the hug while saying, "Mom!" Kiyomi wrapped her arms around her daughter gently as she basked in the moment. Both women became aware that they were being watched so Naruko pulled away to stare at the blankly watching Sage. Approaching the orange-haired woman, Naruko said, "I guess that makes us sisters."

"Sisters," Sage repeated emotionlessly.

She directed her gaze to Kiyomi who answered the questioning look, "If that is something you want, Sage."

Sage looked at the happily smiling Naruko before nodding her acceptance, "Sisters." She was a little uncomfortable by Naruko's response which was to hug her tightly, but she didn't find it disturbingly so.

Naruko stepped back since Sage hadn't hugged her back so questioned, "What were you doing to her? Adjusting her personality or something?"

"Or something," Kiyomi replied. "I want Sage to develop at her own pace, much as you did. But she…I mean your sister… will play an important role in freeing my siblings."

"How?"

"Go ahead and show her, Sage," Kiyomi instructed.

Sage closed her eyes for several seconds and when she opened them the Rinnegan had replaced her brown ones. Naruko having just fought a bunch of people wielding the ocular jutsu stepped back in surprise. Naruko looked back at her mother, who seeing her questioning gaze explained, "After the battle I had asked Konan if I could have Nagato's eyes. She refused claiming that as Nagato had awakened them, she couldn't in good consciousness just hand them over."

"I guess I can understand that," Naruko said still staring at Sage's eyes.

"It was a half-truth if not an outright lie," Kiyomi said crossing her arms into the sleeves of her kimono. Naruko turned to face her prompting the Bijuu to explain, "I have little doubt that Konan meant what she said about wanting her friend to rest in peace whole. But I believe she is as aware as I am about how valuable the Rinnegan is to Akatsuki's plot. With the public leader of Akatsuki dead it will be time for the one in the shadows to take the stage."

"You mean Tobi," Naruko said her tone making it a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, but if he is going to use the Gedo Mazo statue he is going to need the Rinnegan."

"Use it how?" Naruko said confused, "I mean I thought it was just a means of storing the Bijuu."

"Oh it is far more than that," Kiyomi said. "I've been studying all that I could about my father's battle against the Juubi. After he became the First Jinchuriki, he lived many hundreds of years after sealing its chakra into himself and placing its body into the moon. But he always lived with the fear that should he die unexpectedly, the Juubi would escape to once more menace the world."

"That's when he decided to create you, and the other Bijuu," Naruko stated.

"Exactly," Kiyomi said proudly, "He had already extracted the Juubi's chakra but as it was knew that once he died it would reform and find a way to free its body. Therefore, he divided its chakra into nine new beings and lived his remaining years with us. The reason we could be sealed into people to make jinchuriki was because we lacked a physical existence."

Sage interjected herself into the conversation by saying, "You are therefore of the belief that the Gedo Mazo is in fact the sealed husk of the Ten-Tails."

"Precisely," Kiyomi replied, "It should have been impossible for anyone without the Rinnegan to break the seal. When I questioned Konan about it she said that Nagato summoned it when Hanzo and Root captured her to ambush Nagato and their friend Yahiko."

"Well since Pain had awoken the Rinnegan that seems plausible," Naruko said noticing that Kiyomi gave her an appraising look due to her referring to Nagato as Pain. The moment passed, but although Naruko was pleased Naruto had avenged their teacher. She would be the first to admit that she thought of Pain as an inhuman monster so was unwilling to call him by his name.

Kiyomi didn't seem inclined to question her recently minted daughter on her decision. Instead she said, "Although Nagato may have had the Rinnegan. I believe it was the person that gave it to him, who actually awakened those eyes and summoned the Gedo Mazo back to earth."

"Huh?!" Naruko exclaimed with open mouth surprise.

Explaining the Fox Bijuu said, "Although she wouldn't let me take the eyes, she did let me examine them. But upon my examination I noticed that even in death they hadn't faded."

Naruko shrugged as she suggested, "Maybe they're always there like the Byakugan."

"No," Kiyomi replied with a shake of her head, "My father's dojutsu wasn't always active like that. Instead, I believe someone transplanted them like with Kakashi's Sharingan. I questioned Konan about the circumstances under which Nagato awakened them. From that I hypothesized that the Rinnegan were implanted in him."

"What? How? I think he would know if that happened."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Kiyomi said confident her theory was correct. "Perhaps Kakashi was a bad example. But in my research, I've uncovered instances where Ocular jutsu have been shared between individuals without surgery. For example there is a tale of a pair of Uchiha brothers that lived before even Madara. One had amazing powers and had even awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. The other not so much, yet from overusing his eyes the light began to fade from them. Unable to fight at his peak anymore and aware that they were going to lose against their hated rivals the Senju, they devised a means to achieve if not victory, at least cripple their opponents. On the morning of the fated battle, the more notorious brother headed out to fight with their enemies. As expected they were crushed. The weaker brother sent word to the Senju that he wished to meet with the leader as he wished to discuss terms of their surrender. The Senju unafraid of the weaker brother allowed him to enter their camp where upon setting eyes upon the leader's face his Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyō Sharingan and he used an ocular jutsu his brother was known for the black fire of Amaterasu."

"Maybe he awakened the ability himself," Naruko suggested.

"That is a possibility," Kiyomi replied, "It was a very old legend. But, it suggests the likelihood such a means existed. The Legend also claimed that the older brother entered the battle that day wearing a cloth around his eyes which to me suggested he wanted to hide the fact he no longer possessed the Sharingan or likely its advanced form. But Nagato's jutsu the Six Paths of Pain also proves that it is possible. You see by channeling his chakra into his Paths, he was able to stimulate a mutation that would allow the Rinnegan to appear. The reason I had asked Konan to let me transplant the eyes was to both deny Tobi them, but also because I couldn't be sure that without Nagato's chakra I would be able to duplicate the Rinnegan. Fortunately enough cells existed in Sage's eyes that I could cultivate them to give her a fully functional Rinnegan. The fact that she can deactivate them also leads me to believe that she achieved a true awakening as opposed to what Nagato had."

"Why would someone give Nagato such a powerful jutsu though?"

"A good question," Kiyomi replied, "I believe the answer lies with the Broker that had Rin kidnapped. I've tried to learn what I can about this Tobi, and Konan has proven to be a good source. You might not be aware of this, but he original approached Akatsuki to join forces shortly after Rin went missing. He claimed to be Madara Uchiha but was rebuffed by Yahiko. Konan recalls that Tobi told Nagato that there was so much more that he could do with his Rinnegan."

"Considering the devastation Nagato visited upon the Leaf Village it would appear to be an accurate statement," Sage said in her monotone way of speaking.

"Very true," Kiyomi said, "But when he approached them it was with a man named Zetsu, who although Konan claimed at that time was black and white, is still a being that we believe aided in Rin's abduction."

"Okay, I can buy that, but what does Rin's abduction have to do with Tobi or the Rinnegan."

"We know that the white Zetsu worked for this Broker character so it's safe to assume the black and white one would also. We also know as a result that it appears the Broker had an interest in, Nagato. Providing the route that Kakashi and Rin were traveling was the collateral that Danzou supplied to the Broker to arrange an alliance with Hanzo. An alliance that soon fell apart, after they suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of Akatsuki, when Hanzo tried to eliminate them. Yet, it was an ambush that cost Yahiko, his life the one obstacle standing in Tobi's way of getting near Nagato and his Rinnegan."

Naruko eye grew wide as she realized, "You're saying that…"

"All these events are tied together," Kiyomi said with a brisk nod, "What we are currently seeing is the master plan of someone that has been steadily progressing towards his goal over the course of decades. Each move by itself is difficult to see because in the beginning it could be months or even years before the next one was made. Also, due to the separation caused by the Five Village system each Shinobi village might only be affected by a certain portion of the plan making seeing the plot even harder. It's only because of Naruto's ambition and his bringing in outside perspectives that we are beginning to see these seemingly random events for what they truly are. It's also because the plan is moving into its final phase that we're even aware of the plot now."

"If that's the case maybe we should have Naruto try and convince Konan to let us safeguard Pain's Rinnegan," Naruko proposed frowning as her mother shook her head.

"Even if Naruto were to ask, Konan would still refuse."

"Why?"

"Because, a trap needs bait in order to lure in its prey." Her daughter gave her a look that conveyed she didn't understand what was being suggested so Kiyomi explained, "I believe that Konan has come to the same conclusion that I have. Tobi or the person he is working for manipulated events so that Yahiko would be killed leading both Nagato and her to accept his ideal of peace. She also views Tobi as the greatest threat to Naruto's dream, and is aware that she now possesses something he needs if he is going to control the Gedo Mazo statue, or the Juubi should it be resurrected. I believe she intends to confront him alone in order to kill him."

Naruko looked down wondering what the blue-haired woman's odds of success would be. Not liking them, she said, "What do we do?"

"I believe if Konan's plan is transparent to me, it will be to Naruto as well. I suppose we should simply follow his lead."

Naruko nodded, but decided to inform her lover just in case.

 ******************************** *

Naruto stared up at the ceiling of the Den in what was his true master bedroom. He looked at the woman lying next to him as she snuggled deeper into his chest. He ran his hand up and down her back reassuringly causing her to settle down as she slipped back into restful slumber. Searching her face he could still see the evidence of the tears she had shed upon hearing of her sensei's apparent attempt to end her life.

Tearing his gaze away from Hinata's face he was pleased to see that she appeared more relaxed now as she had blamed herself for leaving Kurenai alone. Naruto had reassured her that if not for her informing Anko things would have had a very different turn. Furthermore, it had appeared Anko had been the perfect person to send. Still, Naruto's heart went out to the Jounin-sensei as he felt partially responsible for the suffering she was now enduring. He knew if he gave voice to it, Kurenai and just about everyone that knew him would tell him that he was being foolish. But it was his existence that had brought Pain to the village; his mind began to briefly turn down the path of wondering if there was something else he could have done. But just as quickly he abandoned such thoughts; it was especially easy to do since he knew that without undergoing the Sage training he would not have been able to protect those dear to him.

The door to his bedroom opened and although he knew who it was via her foxmark. He was unable to deny himself the sight of her, again he looked away from the ceiling. He smiled gently as Ino entered wearing just a transparent purple nightie. Although, it didn't leave much to the imagination to begin with upon reaching the foot of the bed, she pulled it from her shoulders and let it slip to the floor. Climbing atop the bed she crawled on all fours to him where upon reaching him she stared into her lover's eyes before kissing him and then whispering, "You should be getting some sleep."

Naruto couldn't deny that he was tired, but countered, "The same could be said for you." He then created a shadow clone, that henged itself to look like the kunoichi before it Hiraishined to her room in case someone came looking for her.

Ino smiled, as she joined both him and Hinata under the covers where pressing her nude frame against his, she replied, "I had a great nap after you helped me fall asleep." Ino smiled as she added, "I was hoping I could return the favor," it faded though as she stared at Hinata, "but I can see you're helping someone else."

Naruto suspected Ino's other reason was for him to help her forget her own pain for a while as well. "I'm sorry about Asuma."

He felt his lover stiffen as the happy exterior she had put into place cracked. Naruto met her eyes and watched as they grew watery so he reached up to pull her head into his chest where she began to cry over the loss of her sensei. Giving voice to some of what she was feeling she said, "I-it just happened so fast. I…I don't know…I just feel like…like there should have been some epic battle or (sob) …something… (sob)…not just him standing there one moment and the next…" Ino trailed off and in the pregnant pause Naruto wanted to say something to make her pain go away. But his words failed him as he felt anything he could come up with would just reek of hollow platitudes one tended to find in a store bought card. "They found his body tossed away like a piece of trash…I…I can't forgive him for this Naruto. What…what do I do with this hatred that I feel towards him?"

Ino had pulled her head from his chest to stare into his eyes as she almost pleaded with him for an answer. Although he had his own answer, he didn't know how well it would translate to others as he said, "There is no magic cure for hate, or easy way to get rid of it. In the end all we can do is endure it, and do what we can to stop ourselves from spreading it. I…I haven't forgive Nagato for killing Jiraiya and I hate him all the more for the suffering he has inflicted on the village. But I have to endure that hatred so that it dies with Nagato. There'll be those that demand we seek retribution against all of Ame now, but if we do that Tobi wins. More and more people will fall into hatred who will then seek out others to hurt so they can understand the pain they are feeling and before we know it, we'll be at each other's throats." Cupping her face lovingly he said, "So please try to endure it, but if you can't pass it on to me. I promise to endure it for you."

Ino brought her hand up and placed it over his. Closing her eyes she basked in the warmth that he admitted against her cheek but then pulled away to move her face close to his. With her lips just brushing his, she whispered, "Not for…with me." She then kissed him passionately, but let it end before things progressed too far and they woke Hinata. Ino then laid her head against his chest so she could listen to his steady heartbeat and let it lull her to sleep.

Naruto was pleased as Ino's rhythmic breathing joined Hinata's. Naruto tore his gaze away from his lovers peaceful faces to one more stare at the ceiling. From the warmth now coating him on both sides he felt himself also begin to slip into the much desired embrace of sleep. But able to feel Mabui closing with the village, as well as Yugito's presence moving hurriedly all over Lightning Country feared something else of importance had happened that he would need to deal with. Before closing his eyes he wondered if it was tied to Haku's presence in their country. Of the opinion that sleep was going to be in short supply soon, he didn't fight against it any longer and let his lovers' comforting presence lure him into the land of dreams.

 ******************************** *

Konan stood in at the main assembly hall at the Konoha shinobi academy and as it filled to capacity of a few hundred people. Normally used for when all the classes were called together for an important lecture or demonstration, it now would be the venue in which Konan would try to do her part to stop the spread of hate that Nagato had set in motion. She knew it wouldn't be easy due to her feeling the malice being directed her way although it wasn't so much focused on her, but the Akatsuki robes that she wore.

She knew it was a controversial choice, but Akatsuki had been Yahiko's creation. Now that she was the only original member left she intended to return it to the noble purpose he had intended. She was surprised by the large turnout, but as Naruto entered last and took up a position at the back of the auditorium next to Naruko, she guessed she shouldn't have been since he had been the one to ask that people listen to what she had to say.

"Why the fuck are we here?" an Inuzuka asked directing his gaze back to Naruto "I don't want to hear any of the garbage some Akatsuki member has to say. Does she think just saying sorry is going to be enough?"

"Kiba…"

"I'm not here to apologize," Konan said before Naruto could say more.

Kiba turned towards her saying darkly, "What did you say?"

"Are you going to apologize for the wrongs that you've done against us?"

"We didn't do anything to provoke this attack." Standing Kiba continued, "This is bullshit…"

Konan carried on ignoring him, "You personally may have not. But there may be those present who have carried out attacks against my home Country. The people who killed my parents may also be present." Kiba stopped in his tracks turning back towards Konan as she continued, "It was also this village that was responsible for the two great tragedies that resulted in my friend Nagato adopting his persona of Pain. It was during the Second Shinobi World War that the first tragedy happened. It was a war that was fought in our backyards while this village was isolated from it and could easily throw around words like peace. Sometimes however that violence wasn't content to remain in our backyards and entered into our homes as was the case with Nagato. A pair of Konoha-nin had decided to ransack his home for supplies believing it to be abandoned. When they were startled by the civilians that called it home the shinobi reacted out of fear killing the adults, Nagato's parents, before realizing the truth."

Konan paused and could see that written on many of the younger people's faces was a genuine surprise that their village could be responsible for something like what she had described. The older more experienced ones understood that in war such mistakes were a common occurrence as if that made it all right. Speaking to these people she said, "Those among us who have seen war's true face can write such an event off as the horrors of war that happen far too often for our liking. It was an accident, they didn't mean any harm. But does that lessen the pain of the child that watched it all happen? Is he then excused when with the Rinnegan that awakened as a result of the tragedy his eyes witnessed he in turn killed his parents' killers? The answer to that is simply a matter of where one stands I suppose. I'm sure the men's families would point out that it was an accident and they didn't deserve death as a punishment. But Nagato didn't even realize he had done it at the time and would only come to that realization later. But I know the pain and hatred created in that encounter would stay with Nagato. I'm also sure that the Konoha-nin's families upon learning of their loved ones deaths would harbor a hatred for those of Ame."

Konan again paused partially since she wasn't used to talking so much as well as to read the crowd. She was pleased to see a few more people appeared to at least understand that while Nagato may not have been right in his attack of the village. Konoha was just as complicit in the hate infesting the Shinobi World as any of the other villages. "I found Nagato and a dog he had been traveling with near death and brought him back to the home I had made with another war orphan named Yahiko. Being an orphan in a small country like Rain was a hard life, but we managed to survive by stealing. The fighting was also reaching is zenith which is when we encountered the man that would become our sensei, Master Jiraiya. Once he realized that Nagato possessed the Rinnegan, I believe that Master Jiraiya saw in him a power that could save the Shinobi World from the hate it was swimming in. Also in time despite each of us having our own reasons for hating Konoha, we still found ourselves caring greatly for Master Jiraiya. So much so, that Yahiko ended up weeping like a baby when he left us three years later."

Konan indicated her robes as she explained their meaning, "Although Jiraiya believed it would be Nagato who would find the elusive dream called peace. It was Yahiko that first gave that dream a name, Akatsuki. Our group made a name for itself quickly and soon those that shared our dream flocked to our banner. But we had become a threat to the power of Ame, Hanzo. Knowing or our desire for peace he came to us with the idea of brokering a peace between the main Shinobi villages that at this time were caught up in a Third Great Shinobi War. Naïve as we were we accepted, but when Nagato and Yahiko arrived at the place the meeting was to take place they learned that Hanzo had already made a deal with someone else. The person was Danzou of Root, who had provided his elite forces to eliminate us. But Hanzo was a cruel man and having taken me hostage told Nagato to either kill Yahiko, or they could both watch him kill me. I pleaded for them to run, but Yahiko choose a third option and impaled himself on the kunai that Hanzo had tossed Nagato to kill his friend."

Konan was surprised as she fought back tears at the memory as she had long felt all the tears she had had been shed. She looked to the back of the room, and supposed that besides being her light, Naruto was also the one that had made her believe that it was okay to feel again. "That was the second great pain that Nagato experienced in his life. It was also the moment that Pain was born as Nagato lost faith in Jiraiya's dream of peace. As Nagato slaughtered the Root and Ame forces present the hate that had been with us since childhood overcame us. Our dream became twisted and the organization that Yahiko founded became consumed by darkness. With Yahiko's death we had lost our guiding light and thus our ideals were subsumed by someone else's."

Konan raised her hand to her heart as she said, "I have done horrible things since then as I believed I was working towards a lasting peace that would be achieved once we captured and sealed all the Bijuu. During a mission I had undertaken for Akatsuki, my paths crossed with Naruto's and in him I say the light that Yahiko once shown with. He's also taken on Master Jiraiya dream of a lasting peace, but despite the hardships he has had to face he never once lost his way. For the first time in forever, I found myself believing that peace could be found which was why I took up arms against Nagato during his attack on this village. Naruto asked me to speak here not to apologize for Nagato, but so that his home wouldn't become the birth place of the next Pain."

The room remained silent as Konan ended her tale. A measure of tension rose in the room as Ino stood from the front row to approach the stage. Coming face to face with the blue-haired woman nobody quite knew what to expect seeing as she had lost her teacher and her father had been gravely injured, but no one was more surprised than Konan when she wrapped her arms around her to say, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Konan returned the gesture, but the moment was shattered as Chouji stood to shout, "Ino, how could you? Have you forgotten about Asuma-sensei or Shikaku already? Do you honestly feel sorry for the bastard that killed them?"

"Weren't you listening Chouji?" Ino replied back just as hotly. "I refuse to let hatred becoming the driving force in my life. I can't forgive Nagato for what he's done. But don't forget that despite what he has done to us. There is someone here just as sad at his passing as we are about the ones we lost. Instead, I'm going to follow Naruto's example."

"What do you mean?" Chouji asked calming slightly.

"I mean that it's easy to get wrapped up in the emotions of everything that has happened. But it's also convenient of us to forget that at some point in his life the person we all now call the Hero of the Leaf, might have wanted to watch the village burn and we would have been the cause of it." Ino wasn't surprised as many of the faces in the auditorium took on a look of shame and guilt, nor that they refused to turn to face the surprised looking young man she was referring too. "We all were responsible for treating him as an outcast with the exception of a single teacher and the Third Hokage. Because of the Third's Law, it couldn't have been easy for him to not know the reason all the adults gazed at him so coldly or why their children emulated them. That confusion at some point surely became anger which morphed into hate, but he never let it overcome him. He continued to follow his path and worked hard for our acceptance. Now that he has it, we shouldn't forget that just through our non-actions we are capable of creating hatred, and if he wasn't as strong of spirit as he is. Our hero could have taken a different path as well."

Konan placed a hand on Ino's shoulder as she said, "Konoha does indeed have a great hero who has inherited the Will of Fire that Master Jiraiya so fondly spoke of. It is for that reason that I pledge that Ame will stand with Konoha against the darkness which wishes to extinguish such a light from the world."

Konan then scattered into sheets of paper which folded into butterflies that then flew out of the auditorium's windows. Naruto was then swamped by the people of the village as they tried to both apologize for their past treatment of him as well as thank him for becoming the Leaf's hero. Feeling embarrassed by the attention, he nevertheless received it happily. But at the same time was worried that despite Konan's pledge to face the darkness with Konoha, she intended to square off against the personification of it by herself.

 ******************************* **

Mabui felt a measure of relief as she felt her approach towards Naruto's village nearing its end as her emotions had been rather frayed by her sensing the attack that had taken place. The news that it appeared that Killer Bee had been abducted by the combined attack of Sasuke Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki had only made it worse. As a result the Raikage had dispatched Team Samui to the Hidden Leaf to learn all they could about Sasuke as well as to demand a Five Kage meeting.

Mabui had likely surprised her leader though when she requested that she accompany the group. He had nearly refused, but by mentioning that Naruto had been on the same team as Sasuke and she felt they had developed a rather good rapport during his time in Hidden Cloud that she might be able to use for information he had relented. Still, the trip had frayed her already stretched emotions due to the antics of two of her traveling companions. Listening to Karui and her teammate Omoi argue about some ridiculous theory that a rock she had thrown at him might level the Leaf village. Rolling her eyes at the two, she leaned over to whisper to Samui, "I feel sorry for you."

Samui didn't respond with words as she just gave a quick nod of her head. Yet, when the Leaf Village appeared before them and Mabui saw that damage that had been done, she didn't find the routine nearly as funny when Omoi suggested he had been right. In a rare display of anger she snapped, "You two shut-up."

They looked at her in surprise as she began walking quicker towards the gate, which as soon as the guards on duty noticed their approach instantly reached for their weapons. Her traveling companions followed suit, but Mabui held her arm out telling them to relax as she said, "My name as Mabui from Hidden Cloud and we are here to request an audience with the Hokage."

The Leaf shinobi watched her warily, but they relaxed as a voice called, "Mabui, you should have told me you were coming. We would have cleaned up the place." Mabui let the smile she felt appear at receiving visual confirmation her lover was okay. Probably already aware that her appearance signified trouble he let his jovial tone drop as he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not Naruto," the Raikage's assistant replied. "I'm afraid though that my orders are to deliver my message directly to the Hokage."

"Okay, follow me," Naruto said guiding Team Samui and her to the Hokage mansion. As they walked through the destroyed village a loud shout of, "Shannero," pieced the air followed by the ground shaking.

"What's that, an earthquake, an aftershock? Is that what happened to this place?" Karui questioned a part of her still wondering if the rock she had thrown had caused the destruction she was seeing.

"No, that's my teammate. She's breaking up some of the larger chunks of rubble so that it can be cleared away," Naruto answered.

"Then what did happen?" Samui asked.

"We were attacked by Akatsuki several days ago," Naruto replied. "We managed to defeat its apparent leader, but as you can see suffered pretty heavily for it."

Mabui could see Samui filing away Naruto's mentioning of Pain being Akatsuki's supposed leader. She knew her lover had likely let that detail slip on purpose so as to convince the Raikage that the threat represented by the Organizations members was in no way diminished by Pain's defeat.

Reaching the Hokage's office Naruto opened the door for Mabui, who directed the team accompanying her to remain outside. Naruto was about to close the door, but Tsunade called out, "Naruto, please join us." Quickly stepping into the room, he closed the door behind him and took a position behind Tsunade and next to Shizune, as she said, "Alright so what does the Raikage want?"

Mabui handed Tsunade a letter written by the Raikage. Tsunade began to read it and her face almost immediately took on a visage of worry. Saving their lover the trouble of having to read it Mabui said, "Sasuke Uchiha, has been named as an accomplice in an attack conducted against the jinchuriki of the Eight-tails and Raikage's combo partner Killer Bee. He demands that the Leaf immediately provides us with all information relevant to Sasuke Uchiha. Also, he demands that the Leaf makes its position on him clear by issuing a kill on sight order thus marking him as a missing-nin."

All the women present felt their hearts go out to their lover as he asked, "H-how sure are you Sasuke was involved?"

"He was spotted wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Furthermore, he and the team he is traveling with assaulted several Kumo shinobi to learn where Bee was training at." Mabui stated her evidence unemotionally, but her tone saddened as she added, "After it appeared that Bee had been captured as a result of Kisame's appearance, the team assigned to watching over Bee tracked them down. We believe that Kisame killed several due to the unique wounds his blade Samehada leaves, but a shinobi named Jay appears to have been killed via a genjutsu."

Mabui let the silence hang in the air. She knew the method that Jay had been killed didn't necessarily mean the culprit was Sasuke. But she felt the evidence did lend itself to the theory. Finally after several moments, Tsunade said, "Shizune, please attend to the Cloud-nin outside and take them to the archives. Make available to them any and all information pertaining to Sasuke."

"Yes, Tsunade," Shizune said sending an apologetic smile to Naruto.

Standing once Shizune had left the office, Tsunade said, "As to the Raikage's second requests let's discuss that someplace else." Naruto got the hint and Hiraishined his lovers to the Den before grabbing Ino who telepathically summoned the other kunoichi that could get free.

 ******************************* **

Mikoto was surprised to have been invited to the apparent gathering of Naruto's lovers by Kiyomi. Naturally though, the Bijuu made sure to inform her that the request was made by Naruto. Mikoto was wearing Anbu armor which Yuugao had supplied to her so she could return the set she had taken from a corpse during the battle. She remained standing away from the large table the women were sitting at, as if to drive in the point she didn't necessarily consider herself one of them. She noticed that Naruto kept sending her pained looks, but when he had stood to approach her Tsunade had placed her hand on his arm. He sighed as he retook his seat. Tsunade then stood as she started the meeting, "It looks like those of us here are the only ones that could break away on such short notice. Let me then just cut to the chase since I'm sure most of you need to get back soon. As you may have heard Mabui was sent to the village with a Team Cloud-nin. Their purpose was to inform us that Sasuke Uchiha has aided in the capture of the jinchuriki Killer Bee and to demand that we mark him as a missing-nin."

"What? You can't!" Mikoto said pushing off from the wall she had been leaning against. She noticed it was an opinion that was in quite the minority. She also noticed that Kiyomi seemed rather pleased by the demand.

Still quite a few faces shifted into surprise when Sakura said, "Why can't we? He's abandoned the village, and it was only because of Naruto's efforts that he wasn't named one already. Now, he not only has spit in the face of those efforts, but is actively aiding an organization that's ultimate goal is to capture him and extract the Nine-tails. I for one don't have a problem with it."

Mikoto could see it was an opinion shared by all the women present. She also knew the politics of it as if they didn't it would damage relations between Leaf and Cloud. Still as a mother she responded bitterly, "Typical, instead of trying to understand him, you all would opt for the quick disposal."

"No hold on a minute…" Tsunade began.

But she was silenced by a scoff from Sakura. When the Uchiha directed her gaze to the kunoichi she replied, "Look you, I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. But, there was a time when my whole world revolved around Sasuke, so much in fact when he decided to abandon the village…I pleaded with him to take me. A part of me wants to believe that he didn't because he knew the path he was taking was shrouded in darkness. Truthfully though I think it's just because he felt I would slow him down."

"What's your point?" Mikoto asked angrily.

"My point is that the Sasuke of Team Seven is gone. He has been consumed by the darkness of his revenge. When I caught up to him, he had no problem raising his sword against me and the rest of his comrades. Now, he's actively aiding a group hoping to kill Naruto, a person you claimed you wanted to protect. You probably think I'm simply acting selfishly to protect the man I love…and you'd be right. But I'm also not willing to hold onto a dream of Team Seven being reunited at the expense of the progress we have made with Kumo."

Mikoto felt it was a cheap tactic of the pink-haired kunoichi to use Naruto's safety in such a way. She didn't want to see the young man in danger, but she also couldn't choose to sit back silently as people decided to allow her son to be hunted down like a wild beast.

Yet, her attention was pulled to Naruto as he stood. Turning his focus to Tsunade he requested, "I'd like to go after Sasuke."

"Forget it," the Hokage said quickly, "The only people going after him will be the Anbu."

"Tsunade, please," the Jinchuriki pleaded, "Killer Bee may still be alive. According to what Naruko has told me, without the Rinnegan they can't move the statue as effectively as they did before and it may be even harder to seal the Bijuu. This would mean that it is likely that Nagato was actually the one to move it to its current location and if so we have a chance to end this here and now."

"Naruto raises a valid point," Kiyomi said. "But I believe you are forgetting that Tobi may be able to simply teleport it to a location as well."

"I considered that," Naruto replied facing the Bijuu he once housed, "But if he could do it easily he wouldn't have needed Nagato. Plus with their numbers so depleted it'll take them a considerable amount of time to seal away the Eight-Tails. Plus…its likely Sasuke will be there if not close by."

"Naruto…" Sakura said her voice filled with concern.

"Sakura, this is something I have to do. I have to stand before Sasuke myself, before I can just accept that he is beyond hope."

"I'm going too then," Mikoto said her voice making it clear it wasn't a request.

Naruto nodded, before focusing on Tsunade. The Hokage sighed before relenting as she said, "Please don't make me regret this. Assemble a team and good luck."

Naruto cupped Tsunade's face before walking away followed by Sakura. Mikoto donned the mask she had been given and decided to head to the main gate to await Naruto's squad.

 ******************************* *

After exiting the building that housed the Den upon making sure the area was clear, Sakura caught up to her lover to say, "Dammit Naruto stop."

"Sakura, you can't talk me out of this," Naruto replied. "I have to see this through."

"Why you," she said darting in front of him and holding his arms out. "Why are you so hung up on Sasuke? I've moved on, why can't you?"

"Because he's my friend," Naruto stated, before moving to go around her.

Sakura though grabbed his arm from behind and he stopped as he could feel the fear and worry she was giving off. The emotions were clear in her voice as she said, "Naruto…you might see him as a friend. But if he does know the truth of the Massacre, then the only thing he'll see you as is a representative of the Village."

Naruto turned to face her and was about to reply but a sword was pointed at them. Both Leaf shinobi stopped to stare at the red-headed and dark skinned woman holding it who said, "Oh, don't stop on our account. Your conversation was getting rather interesting" The pair directed their attention to her partner who watched on as he continued to suck on his lollipop. Thrusting her sword a little closer towards Naruto's face she said, "Come on, we were scouring the village looking for some firsthand accounts about Sasuke. Sounds to me like you knew him pretty well."

Naruto pulled free of Sakura's grip as he said, "Look I don't have time for this. I'm putting together a team to find Killer Bee and Sasuke. There still a chance he's alive."

Karui's eyes widened as her teammate Omoi said excited, "Really, are you sure."

"Sure, no," Naruto replied, "But there is a chance that is getting smaller the longer we delay."

"Fine," Karui said putting her sword away, "But if you're serious then tell us what you know about Sasuke."

"I…I can't."

"What," Karui said angrily charging Naruto as she pressed him back against some rubble using her forearm against his throat. "Look asshole put yourselves in our position Bee is our sensei. So unless you want me to beat the information out of you, you better tell me all you know about Sasuke."

Karui found herself sudden thrown back at her partner as Sakura tossed her back using the back of her flak jacket. The two Kumo-nin prepared to attack her as she stepped between Naruto and them. Calmly she said with a pleasant smile, "There won't be any need for violence. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"That's better, I'm glad…"

Sakura's smile turned threatening as she said, "But if you ever raise you fists against Naruto again, I'll turn you into paste." Karui was about to tell the kunoichi to bring it, but when she punctuated her sentence by smashing her fist into the rubble at Naruto's back and said rock exploded into dust the two Kumo-nin's eyes went white in shock. Realizing the pink-haired woman was the source of the small earthquake they had felt earlier they both nodded quickly as she said pleasantly, "Now if you want your questions answered please follow me."

Naruto was coughing due to the dust still coating him, but managed to call out, "Sakura…"

He was interrupted as she stopped to say, "Protect Sasuke if you wish. I'm going to protect you."

 ******************************** *

Naho waited excitedly by the gate of her summer home as it opened. She frowned as she heard an amused voice call out, "Honey, I'm home." She stepped back a little in fright as a blue-skinned man stepped into the courtyard followed by Sasuke and his members of Taka. She was a little surprised that the Samurai guards present didn't react to the dangerous looking man. Yet, despite her concern at the shark like man, she approached Sasuke happily as she said, "Lord Sasuke, you're back."

Sasuke's response sounded indifferent as it usually did, but he responded, "Did you have any reason to suspect that I wouldn't return."

Naho shook her head no, and ignored the glare she received from the female member of Taka as she began walking besides the young man that she was infatuated with. Still a little fearful of the shark-like man especially as she noticed a dark-skinned man wrapped around the edge of the large sword he was holding over his shoulder she asked, "Lord Sasuke, who is your friend? And why is he carrying that man?"

"What's with the game of twenty questions," the female of Taka snapped not liking the younger girl's proximity to her Sasuke.

She especially didn't like it as he spoke up in her defense, "Take it easy, Tamaki. Don't forget we are guests in her home."

"Yes Sasuke," Tamaki replied gloomily as he explained that Kisame was an ally and that they had found the ninja they were carrying prowling near her home. The granddaughter of Nekobaa ground her teeth as Suigetsu started sniggering behind her. But not wanting to lower her esteem in Sasuke's eyes, she bore with it instead of lashing out. She had been quite happy when Sasuke returned to her grandmother's shop after succeeding in his lifelong ambition of killing his brother. He had come to replenish his supplies, but she had further been shocked when Sasuke had asked her to fill the empty spot in his team aware that she was a rather skilled kunoichi in her own right due to her training with the ninja cats that lived with her. Despite her grandmother's long standing alliance with the Uchiha clan, she had expressly forbid Tamaki from going. Sasuke, had made a pretense of accepting her grandmother's decree, but had given her a look that he expected her to follow.

Tamaki had waited till nightfall and was pleased that Sasuke didn't wait nearby demonstrating his confidence in her tracking ability. An ability that had proved instrumental in hunting down shinobi with the knowledge of where the Eight-Tails was located. Tamaki shivered as she recalled the fearsome battle that had almost been completely one sided till Kisame had bailed them out. Looking at Sasuke, she felt the fear that he had been killed as a result of having his chest ripped open by a lariat from the jinchuriki. Looking, at Jugo, she still felt a deep sense of gratitude towards him for repairing the damage. She was even forced to admit that Suigetsu had done his part. But it had all almost proved for naught when the Jinchuriki in full Bijuu mode had fired a small ball of chakra at them. Luckily that was when Kisame had made his appearance as he sliced it in half. The two halves had hit a mountain behind them causing it to explode as the jutsu unleashed its power.

Kisame had proven capable of fighting the jinchuriki as an equal as his attacks constantly drained more and more power. Finally when it had fired a second Beast Ball he had responded with a jutsu that not only absorbed the jutsu, but grew many times stronger as a result before slamming into the Bijuu. Nearing collapse it had tried to use one of its tails to crush Sasuke and the others, but the Uchiha had recovered enough to cut it off using his Chidori. The Tail and the beast collapsed into the water it had been fighting from. After the jinchuriki floated to the surface, Kisame had given them an insufferable grin as he tossed the jinchuriki's body onto the edge of his blade as he said, "Well that was fun. Lucky for you, Madara sent me along to make sure you didn't get in over your heads."

Sasuke had without a word turned away from the Kirigakure missing-nin before leaping away prompting him to say, "Not so much as a thank you. Just like your brother."

As they had returned to the Fire Country Noble's home they had been attacked by the shinobi that Sasuke had put into a genjutsu so they could attack Bee undisturbed. Kisame had killed most of them, but one had challenged Sasuke directly and without even drawing his sword he had killed the man.

Watching Sasuke walk with such confidence of purpose, Tamaki knew she would never be able to go back to her old life. But she found that didn't bother her, she was right where she wanted to be.

The group stopped as another man warped in front of them to say, "Well done Sasuke. I knew I could count on you." Sasuke didn't respond and Tamaki was surprised Kisame didn't say anything. The man carried on regardless saying, "Thanks to your friend here we should be able to seal away this dangerous shinobi undisturbed. We'll begin right away. I trust the Gedo Mazo statue has remained untouched."

"Um yes Mister Tobi," Naho answered, but Tamaki noticed that it was a nod of one of the samurai that Tobi was looking for.

"Excellent," Tobi replied as if talking to the noble, "Kisame, I'll leave it to you and Zetsu then."

"Hold up," Sasuke said, "What about your man going after the nine-tails?"

"Unfortunately it would appear that Pain has been defeated," Tobi replied. Tamaki noticed a smirk appear on Sasuke's face, which quickly faded. Tobi shrugged as he said, "No matter, it may have presented too much of a danger to our host to collect such dangers shinobi without the ability to quickly seal them."

Naho spoke up as she said, "If it was to protect Lord Sasuke and to help clear his name I wouldn't mind the risk."

Tamaki wanted to puke at the girl trying to capture her Sasuke's heart. Tobi responded amused, "How very noble. Still we must work with what we were given so it appears we'll need to remain here a little longer than expected."

Naho shot a look to Sasuke as she blushed while saying, "I don't mind."

"No, I didn't think you would," Tobi said, causing a small smile to appear on Tamaki's face as everyone was in on the joke but the young noble.

 ********************************

Naruto leapt among the trees followed by the group he had assembled which consisted of Tenten, Karin, Ino, and Konohamaru. Mikoto was pulling up the rear pretending to be a member of the Anbu. Naruto's gaze returned to Konohamaru, who had ambushed him at the gate demanding to be a part of whatever group he was putting together. The Jinchuriki had tried to deny he was up to anything, but the young Sarutobi wasn't going to be fooled claiming he knew a group of Kumo-nin had entered the village. Believing their arrival signified trouble and that Naruto would be assigned to deal with it, Konohamaru wouldn't accept no for an answer.

Still Naruto had been of the mind to tell him to forget it, but when his friendly rival had pleaded saying he needed to get stronger, the jinchuriki had relented. He figured a part of the reason also had to do with Konohamaru asking about how to deal with a friend's betrayal. Having not been able to answer it before, Naruto believed that soon the answer would be presented to him. Whether he would like it or not remained to be seen.

Following just behind Mikoto, was Mabui and her fellow Kumo-nin. Having also been at the gate as Naruto's team had gather, and hearing about Karin's sensing abilities. Team Samui had been rather keen on tagging along seeing it as their best bet to locate their Sensei.

There had been one more person present and Naruto wasn't surprised that she had decided not to go. Thinking of the encounter, he remembered Sakura coming up to him to say, "You don't need to do this. Maybe it's time for Sasuke to be the one to close the gap." He was about to respond that he did, but she sighed sensing his determination before saying, "The last time we were here like this I had you promise to bring Sasuke back. That promise is invalid; instead I want you to promise me that no matter what you'll come back."

Naruto saw the concern and worry his lover and teammate was feeling about the potential confrontation. He wished he could take her in his arms and tell her everything would be fine, but instead said, "I promise."

Sakura did smile, although it had appeared forced. Naruto was about to get his squad moving when a new voice shouted out to him. Pausing, the blond waited as the chunin slowly made his way towards them. Standing before the jinchuriki, Shikamaru said, "I haven't thanked you for what you did for the village."

"You don't need to…"

"That's where you're wrong," Shikamaru said cutting him off. "I'm not talking about your handling Pain. I'm talking about afterwards." He had directed his gaze to Ino before focusing back on Naruto while explaining, "I've been thinking about what Ino said. She was right, I wanted to get revenge, but with Pain already dead. I found myself coming up with scenarios to take the fight to Ame so that I could completely eradicate his legacy. My dad and Asuma wouldn't want that. They'd expect better from me so here."

Shikamaru pushed a pouch into Naruto's hands. Opening it he found a pair of the chakra blades that Asuma had used. "I can't accept these," Naruto said politely, "I'm sure Asuma-sensei would have preferred you use them."

Shikamaru reached into his pouch and pulled out a pair as well as he said, "These were Asuma's. Those were a gift he intended to give you. Asuma was pretty excited when you told him that you could use Wind Chakra and considering how rare people that can use it are, wanted to give you something besides just advice."

"Thanks, Shikamaru." Naruto said touched wishing he could thank Asuma.

"There's another reason why I felt you should have those," Shikamaru said his voice growing extremely serious. "Chouji was a part of the squad to apprehend Kabuto remember? He says Sasuke is beyond saving." Naruto noticed Mikoto stiffen and he also wanted to refute Shikamaru's statement but the Nara didn't let him. "I know you don't want to hear that. You probably believe nobody is beyond saving, but don't forget that I led the squad to bring him back the first time. Under my command, three of my comrades came back seriously wounded. Outside, of Chouji you were the most seriously injured, and you were the one that engaged Sasuke directly. I don't know how you can have faith in someone that tried to put you in the morgue not just the hospital, but I suppose that's what makes you who you are. But one thing that I did learn from Chouji is that it appears as though Sasuke can channel his Chidori through his sword making it capable of cutting standard ninja tools. Those blades should insure you meet on an equal playing field."

Naruto nodded as he put them in his pouch. He gave Sakura a quick smile before ordering his squad to move. Sakura waved at his retreating form as she shouted, "Naruto remember you promised to come back."

Konohamaru having been surprised at the care Sakura was displaying commented, "Naruto if I didn't know better I'd think she was interested in you. She must be jealous that you have a girlfriend now." Thinking of his own situation he said, "Maybe I should get one."

Naruto looked back with a smile as he replied, "You should. It's done wonders for me."

Naruto was pulled away from his thoughts as Karin said, "We're closing on a group that has crossed the Hot Water Country border into the Land of Fire." That statement was more for the benefit of those unaware of the connection to the woman they were closing with. Naruto noticed the members of Team Samui grow concerned as they correctly guessed it was possible they were moving to intercept a group of Kumo-nin searching for Bee. Despite the situation, they knew that if it was learned that Cloud Shinobi had violated the Land of Fire's borders, it might damage the chance of the unknown team to locate Bee if they were on his trail. But, it would also likely lead to their own forcible expulsion from the Land of Fire, thus sealing Bee's fate.

With that concern in mind, Samui asked, "Is Sasuke's chakra with them?"

Naruto knew they couldn't lie as the Kumo-nin had done their research and knew Karin had once been a member of Heibi, as such she would know Sasuke's chakra. When she shook her head in the negative Naruto could sense Team Samui considering the various options open to them. The most troubling to him being that they would try to quickly eliminate Team Naruto in the hopes of linking up with the unknown and possible Kumo squad.

Naruto knew that there were a lot of ifs for Team Samui to choose that route since they couldn't know if it was a group from Kumogakure, or that they were even on Bee trail. But aware that they cared deeply for their sensei, and therefore might not be thinking clearly, he decided to show them how unwise a decision it would be. Landing on a branch heavily, he crouched down and applied the Hiraishin seal before leaping away. He saw Omoi and Karui reaching for their blades as they waited to see if Samui or Mabui would give the signal. Waiting until they passed over the seal he had just placed he teleported behind them startling the pair.

"I think it would be best if you refrain from doing anything foolish," Naruto said calmly but with an implied threat.

Still the two looked like they were considering trying something until Mabui said, "Stand down you two."

Their hands moved away from their blades so Naruto once more took up his position behind Karin. The red-head held up a hand to make them stop as she said, "They may have a sensor with them as they are taking up an ambush formation. Hold up, they may recognize some of our chakras one of them is approaching. Naruto could sense another person closing with their group besides the one Karin called out, but kept quiet.

A moment later Yugito dropped down from some branches. Making a show of inspecting her fellow Kumo-nin she said, "It's either especially bad luck to have run into the group of shinobi escorting the Raikage's envoys back after crossing into Fire Country. Or, perhaps you were pursuing them for some reason."

"How about a third option?" Naruto suggested. "We detected a Kumo-nin group entering our territory searching for their missing colleague and rather than have them waste time dodging our patrols thought it would be wise to join forces."

Karui from behind Naruto shouted, "If that's what you were planning you could have said something."

Naruto looked over his shoulder with a smirk as he countered, "Well you could have asked."

"Bastard," the dark-skinned red-head muttered under her breath causing Naruto to chuckle.

Yugito smirked as well as she said, "That sounds like an acceptable proposal. Tell me, have you encountered another presence besides ours?

Naruto wasn't quite sure what Yugito was asking, but believed it had to do with Haku, who was closing fast and had entered into Fire Country roughly a half hour before Yugito's group. "I'm not sure what you mean. Obviously we haven't found Sasuke yet."

Yugito shook her head before explaining, "We've been following a trail of breadcrumbs being left for us by someone. They started where those that tried to rescue Bee were found and led us here. But since all the shinobi assigned to Bee as guards were killed, we don't know who it is."

"Yugito watch out there's a presence nearby," Shii shouted exposing his position as did the other Kumo-nin that had accompanied her as an Ice Mirror appeared between Naruto and the Kumo kunoichi.

Haku wearing a Hunter-nin mask, which didn't have the standard Kirigakure markings on it, stepped from the mirror. Calmly she held up her hands, despite all the on guard shinobi, although only some of them were actually wary of her. "I was the one that left those markings," Haku stated.

Darui having taken up a position next to Yugito asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I hired her to find Sasuke," Naruto answered. "I figured I'd need the aid of someone not bound by borders so hired her. I guess it is beyond refute now that he was involved in the Eight Tails abduction."

"I'm afraid so," Haku said sadly, "I followed his trail to the Valley where the jinchuriki was staying and although he covered his tracks some. I was able to follow the shinobi guarding Lord Killer Bee to the abandoned shack where they were recovering from their fatigue. Unfortunately, I arrived too late to be of any use. They've been moving rather quickly since then leaving a rather noticeable trail, but I'm afraid I lost them due to my running into a patrol of Hotspring shinobi. I have been trying to pick-up the trail since then, but sadly have been unable to do so. The care with which they covered their tracks indicates that their hideout is nearby."

Naruto had noticed that Konohamaru had been surprised by his admitting to hiring the apparent missing-nin. For a moment though a flash of understanding appeared, but it faded as he listened to Haku's report. He then grimaced, at her statement that Sasuke must be hiding close by.

Wondering what was eating at his friend, he let it pass to ask Karin, "Any luck picking up Sasuke's chakra signature?"

She closed her eyes and expanded her range to the maximum, but after several seconds of searching opened them to say, "He's not within the range of my ability to detect."

Naruto frowned, but noticing the sun was setting said, "I think it would be best if we camp here for the night."

"What no way," Karui said agitated at the idea of ending the search. "If the masked lady is right then Bee-sensei may be close."

Yugito agreed with Naruto though as she said, "He very well may be. But I imagine both of our groups have been running ourselves ragged looking for him. If we are close, it wouldn't do Bee any good to stumble onto his location, but be too worn out to do anything. Also, your mission is to escort Mabui back to Kumo with the information on Sasuke." Directing her attention to the Raikage's assistant she asked, "I trust they were forthcoming."

"Yes, they also have provided us with all the information they have acquired about Akatsuki it was quite extensive. The Hokage has even expressed her interest in attending a Five Kage summit."

"That good to hear," Yugito said not having any doubts that would be the case, "but unfortunately the Summit isn't going to happen. The Tsuchikage has flat out refused to attend. He says he has no reason to attend a conference with those that appear to have colluded with Akatsuki to rob them of their jinchuriki. The Mizukage claims there is no point in showing up if all five Kage won't be there. An opinion that the Samurai of Iron Country appear to share."

Naruto kept his disappointment to himself, as he said, "Well for now let's worry about, the stuff that we can actually effect. How do you want to break up the watches?"  
 ******************************** *

Naruto stared up at the stars finding it difficult to sleep due to his feeling that Haku was right and Sasuke was nearby. He had taken the first shift with Yugito; currently Konohamaru was on guard with the Kumo shinobi Shii, a shift that would be ending relatively soon. In the morning, Team Samui minus Karui, who had bitched up a storm about remaining to search for her teacher, would return to Kumo with the information Konoha had shared. It would also be with the decree that Sasuke was to be marked as a missing-nin and could be dealt with accordingly.

Naruto wasn't surprised Tsunade had relented to the Raikage's demand, and truthfully wasn't upset either. He would admit to being bothered by only learning about it after Darui had asked Mabui as the combined camp had eaten around a small campfire. But even then, it didn't garner the type of reaction from him that he thought it would. He supposed though that he understood why Mabui had delayed heading back to Kumo as long as she had. If their group had caught up to Sasuke first and had handled the situation then there would have been no point in reporting the change in Sasuke's legal status to her leader.

But, now that Sasuke's being branded as a missing-nin was out in the open though, the Kumo-nin traveling with him could kill the Uchiha without any fear of a Konoha reprisal. Yet, he truly did understand the position the Raikage had put Tsunade in though as the opposite held true. Sasuke had been protected from the other village's by Tsunade relenting to him and not marking his teammate as a missing-nin. Things had worked out okay because Orochimaru had kept a relatively low profile during the three years Naruto had been training with Jiraiya. "Hell," Naruto thought with a hint of melancholy, "If the bastard had come back to the village after killing Orochimaru and Itachi then he'd probably be hailed as a hero."

But now that his list of crimes weren't just counted by Konoha, his being branded a missing-nin was necessary as a means to protect the village from being accused of being complicit in his actions. Naruto directed his gaze from the stars, to the shadows where the temporary mark placed on Mikoto told him the Uchiha was. He wondered what she was feeling, and what would happen should they encounter her son. Kiyomi had approached him and recommended he allow her to modify the mark they had placed on her to allow Naruto to incapacitate her. Feeling it was too close to using something like the Cage Bird Seal the Hyuuga used he had refused. A part of him regretted that decision now, especially as she might become a threat to his lovers and friends. But, he felt she deserved as much as anyone to make a choice on which path to walk.

Naruto turned his gaze away as he heard footsteps approaching. Konohamaru appeared from the darkness and asked, "Naruto…do you have a moment?"

A little surprised at Konohamaru's stiff tone the blonde nodded and got out of his bedroll. The two of them moved away from the camp encountering Darui who was the Kumo shinobi now on watch and who said, "What's this, Konoha shinobi afraid to wander off into the darkness by themselves to piss or something?"

Naruto, seeing his chance at revenge for Konohamaru's comments during their travels about how backwards it was for a genin to be leading chunin said, "Not all of us, I guess he's a little spooked that we may be near such dangerous characters."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," Konohamaru said upset at being teased.

"Really, then I'm going back to bed…"

"Alright, fine…just come on and make sure nobody sneaks up on me…jerk," Konohamaru said causing Darui to chuckle in amusement at the two.

Naruto and Konohamaru wandered off until they were sure they couldn't be overheard, although the jinchuriki knew they weren't alone as Mikoto had followed them. Upon stopping Naruto waited for Konohamaru to begin, but after several moments he prompted him by asking, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well about you and that missing-nin."

"What about us," Naruto said, "And technically Haku isn't a missing-nin. It's true she was an apprentice of one, but she never official joined their village due to their intolerance against Kekkei Genkai."

Konohamaru conceded the point but said, "Be that as it may…just how involved are you with her?" Naruto looked confused so the young Sarutobi added, "I'm asking because my team was saved in Wave by a pair of masked Kiri-nin." Naruto cursed internally at his slip up by admitting to a connection with Haku, but hoping Konohamaru wasn't drawing the picture he thought he was kept his face calm. "Although I was unconscious at the time they appeared…Moegi described them pretty well. So well in fact that I have no doubt that Haku is the female one. You'd be interested in knowing that the male although masked had blond hair just like you. Moegi also said that Haku described the man she was with as her lover."

Not willing to lie to his friend, he said, "She'd be right."

Konohamaru's eyes grew wide at Naruto's admission as he said, "Holy shit…I knew it. I thought maybe I was crazy but then when I realized you knew the Hiraishin…"

Due to Konohamaru's voice getting louder, Naruto shot forward and clamped his hand around the younger man's mouth whispering, "Keep it down will you. There is a reason the whole world doesn't know after all." Konohamaru nodded so Naruto removed his hand but then as his friend looked at him with questioning eyes asked, "Now what?"

"What's the reason? I mean I don't think you're the type to sneak around Ayame's back so I'm guessing she…" Konohamaru trailed off as he suddenly realized the reason for Sakura's behavior at the gate. Having also been present during Konan's speech, and having heard the way Ino and the Ame spoke about him suddenly blurted, "Just how many chicks are you with?" Also realizing that aside from him, who had to beg to be on the team, all the other Leaf Shinobi were female added, "Are you with all of those women accompanying us?"

Naruto misunderstood the question to include the Kumo kunoichi replied, "Not all of them…just you know, most of them."

Konohamaru realized that with the Hiraishin at his disposal Naruto wasn't limited to just Konoha so quickly realized his rival might also be involved with some of Kumo kunoichi as well. Smirking jovially, he said, "When did you become so cool?"

Naruto shrugged as he returned the smile as he replied, "It just sort of happened and is a really long story. Which I'll tell you later. We should get before Darui thinks to come looking for us."

"Hold on," Konohamaru said, "What are you going to give me to keep quiet?"

Naruto didn't pause as he headed back, "Nothing…you aren't the type to rat out a friend."

Konohamaru frowned, but seeing as how Naruto had converted a number of kunoichi that had practically been devoted to the Uchiha that his own crush was said, "Do you think that maybe you could give me some tips? You see there's this girl…"

Naruto smiled as Konohamaru trailed off so turning to his friend said, "There always is. The best advice I can give you is be yourself. If it's meant to be, she'll eventually respond to your feelings."

"Are you saying all those kunoichi just responded to your feelings?"

Naruto sighed figuring he'd have to give a little more detail otherwise Konohamaru would never drop it. Sitting on a nearby log he explained, "It's complicated. But let's just say I learned a jutsu that caused me to settle on a path that I believe can help make my master's dream of a world where the shinobi of the different villages can understand each other a reality. These relationships help me see beyond just the issues afflicting Konoha."

"How?"

"Well I guess the best example to explain would be say you fell in love with a girl from a different hometown. Now keep in mind you've never been there, but one day you hear a disaster has struck. Wouldn't you be just as concerned as her if only for her sake?"

"I guess that makes sense…but do you really need to be in a relationship with them?"

Naruto gave a wide smile as he said, "No…but that is an extra bonus." Looking back at the camp he said, "I guess there'd be no point in pretending you needed a babysitter to hold your hand in the dark. So, how about you tell me about this girl you like."

Konohamaru smiled in a way that Naruto felt he often did when thinking of his lovers before he said, "Well her name is Naho. She's a cousin of the Fire Daimyo and unfortunately for me total in love with Sasuke."

Naruto a little surprised at who Konohamaru's crush was said, "I remember her." He felt a little culpability in her still being infatuated with Sasuke as he remembered the mission where Sasuke had saved them, but the Uchiha's actions had frightened her after he continued to beat one of the shinobi due to his anger. Recalling how he told her that she didn't need to be afraid of Sasuke because he was a good person, he wondered if that would still be the case.

Konohamaru smiled as he said, "Yeah she spoke pretty highly of you during the mission where my Team was assigned to guard her as she went on a vacation in the Land of the Moon. I kind of found I had a thing for her…but all she wanted to talk about was Sasuke."

"I've been there," Naruto said jovially which caused his friend to smile.

It faded though as a very serious mood settled on Konohamaru. Naruto noticed and sat up in concern, but waited for his friend to say what was on his mind. Finally after several minutes, he said, "I…I think I know where Sasuke is." Surprised as that was the last thing he expected to hear, Naruto remained silent to let Konohamaru explain himself, "After the mission, I've continued to keep in touch with Naho. Her last letter was…troubling. Although she never believed me when I tried to explain Sasuke was no good, her last letter asked me to look into the possibility that Sasuke had been the focus of a conspiracy that had forced him to leave the village. I thought it was just an excuse she might have dreamed up to explain Sasuke's actions. Yet with what happened with Root and Udon maybe it's not as crazy as it sounds. But, I'm thinking that she must have been in contact with him. Her family has a summer home around here and Naho is currently staying there."

Naruto crossed his arms as he considered the possibility. A part of him wanted to dismiss it as improbable since he could imagine such a place would be teaming with guards. Not to mention he doubted that Sasuke would want Naho sending out letters that might point to where he was hiding. Yet, he couldn't be sure how up to date the guards at one of the Fire Daimyo's summer homes would be about shinobi affairs. Furthermore, Naho might have sent her letter off without Sasuke's knowledge hoping to help her crush by using her connection to Konohamaru. Naruto truly hoped that wasn't the case since it would imply that Sasuke was actively deceiving the girl. However, considering what the Uchiha was already accused of he couldn't deny it was a possibility. Also, it would be the perfect place to hide during the sealing of the Eight-tails since even if Kumo had found the place. Attacking a palace where a member of the Fire Country nobility was staying would undoubtedly lead to war.

After considering what his next course of action should be he said, "Go on back to camp and get some sleep. We'll head out in the morning; with Karin's abilities we should be able to quickly learn the truth of the matter."

Konohamaru nodded and began heading back but stopped, "What about you?"

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head while replying, "We've been out here so long I actually have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back shortly." Konohamaru began walking back as Naruto stood but stopped when the blond said, "Konohamaru, please keep the details of my relationships to yourself."

"Right, you can count on me," the chunin said giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"I know. I wouldn't have told you if I couldn't." Konohamaru beamed as he headed back to the camp. Naruto turned away and so as to not be a liar began watering the bushes. Although not his only reason for not returning to the camp he half expected Mikoto to remain hidden until he was finished.

"I think it would be best if I check out your friend's hunch myself," Mikoto said from behind his ear startling him.

"What the…" Naruto said as a result, before calming and continuing to empty his bladder. "I think there's an unspoken rule about not sneaking up on people as they pee."

Mikoto having removed her mask said, "Actually, you'll find that's the best time to do it. It's hard to keep your guard up when you're so exposed."

A part of Naruto was concerned that Mikoto may have already chosen her side and depending on his answer he might find his throat cut while taking a leak. But believing in his opinion of her as well as his mother's he said, "I don't think that would be a good idea. Plus, I'd have to explain where the Anbu assigned to my squad decided to disappear to in the middle of the night, which should Sasuke not be at this palace, might lead to some very violent misunderstandings."

Mikoto understood what Naruto was applying being that with a solid lead, her disappearance might lead the Kumo-nin into believing that Konoha had warned Sasuke that they were approaching. Seeing another reason Naruto wouldn't want her to wander off by herself she said, "Not to mention you likely fear I would tell Sasuke that you were coming."

Naruto finished with his task so tucked himself back into his pants before turning to face Mikoto. Feeling sympathetic to the woman he said, "I imagine the temptation to do so would be incredible. But I don't think you would. Right now we're both in the same position, we don't want what we're hearing to be true, but we are being bombarded with more and more evidence that it is."

"What does that matter…he's my son."

Naruto gave her a sad smile of understanding as he began to walk pass her, "He'll always be that. But you also know what his actions may lead to and I know the last thing you would want is for a new war to break out. You are too good a person to want that."

"You've thought the same thing about Sasuke and everything is pointing to you being wrong," Mikoto said sadly. "What makes you think you can believe that about me?"

Naruto stopped and looking over his shoulder said, "From what I've seen and heard about your reasons for the actions you've taken. But also, it's not just me that holds that opinion of you."

Mikoto stared at Naruto's back and wondered if he was referring to his mother. Filled with indecision as well as a fear of what the next day would bring she wished that the sun would never rise.

 ********************************

Kiyomi was enjoying her breakfast, when Yoruichi entered the dining hall. Coming to a stop near her sister the dark-skinned woman said, "Are you ready to speak with Shukaku yet?"

Dabbing at her mouth with a napkin, she tossed it onto her plate signaling she was done and felt a sense of accomplishment as Aeris picked it up to take to the kitchen. Considering that she had used all the information she had gained from her manipulating the Taki-nin's minds and applied it to giving birth to Sage, she felt there was nothing wrong in basking in her success. Folding her hands in her lap, the Fox Bijuu said, "That depends is Shukaku anymore agreeable then the last time we looked?"

"The cussing has stopped," Yoruichi said with a smile that Kiyomi mirrored.

"That's something I suppose," Kiyomi said standing before they both joined their other sister in the basement where the Tea Kettle that Shukaku was currently sealed resided. Unable to hear the psychic ranting they had before, Kiyomi approached it and deciding a face to face was in order placed her hand on it. Her sisters copied her action as all three allowed their consciousness to enter the dimension contained in the powerful Suna artifact.

Appearing before their one-tailed sibling in their human forms, Shukaku instantly recognized Yoruichi as the one that had aided in trapping it in the kettle so raising a massive fist prepared to squash all three. Kiyomi raised her arm causing a large chakra claw to extend from her hand which wrapped around Shukaku's wrist. Easily holding it in place she said, "I think it would be best if you remained calm Shukaku. Unless you wish us to leave you here for another couple of days that is?"

Recognizing the chakra holding its arm at bay, the Bijuu relented but still sounded hostile as it said, "Kurama, why would wish to look like a human?"

"It has its benefits," Kiyomi replied.

"Oh it certainly does," Yoruichi seconded causing a smirk to appear Seven's face.

"Business before pleasure ladies," Kiyomi said before turning her attention to address Shukaku. "Also, I go by the name Kiyomi."

"Kiyomi," Shukaku said mockingly, "You're starting to sound like Matatabi with that stupid wish that everyone call it Yoruichi."

"Hey, asshole I'm right here," Yoruichi shouted.

Shukaku was obviously surprised by the revelation and although it had found the chakra the dark-skinned woman was giving off familiar it had also been much different than the type Matatabi had used to possess. Turning its gaze to the brown-haired woman it concentrated on the familiar feeling she was giving off for several moments before saying, "Chomei?" When the brown-eyed woman nodded, Shukaku sat back in surprise to ask, "What have the three of you done to yourselves?"

"I like to think of it as an image change," Seven said amused at Shukaku's shocked expression.

The One-tailed Bijuu sobered up relatively quickly as it got over its surprise and commenting on how its fellow Bijuu were the ones that had sealed it said, "So, you've become slaves to the humans have you? What, have you all decided to embrace the role as weapons that they always desired for us?"

"Actually our actions were for the benefit of one human," Kiyomi replied understanding where Shukaku was coming from. "You may not have been under your own control for most of our battle but you made it very clear you were going to be a threat to Konoha."

"Konoha," Shukaku said questioningly. Before it pictured the blond man that had been standing next to Yoruichi when they sealed it realizing that was who Kiyomi was referring to it said, "That blond bastard that stopped me several years ago. Why the hell would…"

Shukaku trailed off as the three Bijuu's chakra flared to life revealing just how strong the women were and if it had to guess believed they may have been stronger than before they had assumed human form. The three women shared a look of amusement at their having the same reaction to Shukaku's comment about Naruto. Kiyomi stepped closer to its giant sibling to say, "I would watch how you refer to Naruto in the future. He's become rather popular. In time you may find out why…depending."

"Depending on what?"

"On what you decide here," Kiyomi answered. "I'm willing to set you free of this prison, but there will be conditions."

"What sort of conditions?" Shukaku asked warily.

"The first would be that there are no more rampages or attacks against the people of the Elemental Countries," Kiyomi said.

She frowned though as Shukaku slammed a fist into its open hand as it replied, "Forget it! I'm due some serious payback. If you want me to leave the Leaf village alone fine, but I'm going to teach those Sand twerps the consequences of fucking with Shukaku the Sand Spirit." Kiyomi simply spun on her heel and began walking away provoking the One-Tailed Beast into calling, "What that's it?"

It was Seven that answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "We're afraid so. This is something we all decided. You weren't the only one to be sealed and turned into a weapon. If we could let it go then we expect the same of you."

As Kiyomi passed her, Seven turned to follow encouraging Yoruichi to added, "It's a shame too. The official story we're going to use about your disappearance is that the Leaf with the Kazekage's permission banished you to another dimension. I'm afraid that means we're going to have to keep you locked up in here until Akatsuki is dealt with since the story's for their benefit. We'll be sure to visit on weekends."

"Wait!" Shukaku shouted. It remained silent for a few seconds as the three women stopped, but remained facing away. Guessing that they were waiting for it to relent, Shukaku said, "Fine, I'll forego my well-deserved revenge. What are your other conditions?"

Turning Kiyomi said, "We want your aid in freeing the rest of our siblings?"

"Are you nuts? Outside of you three, and Gyuki, the rest of them are locked up tight in the Gedo Mazo. No way am I going near that thing again. Not unless you want our Father's warning about us all becoming one will again to come true."

"We did tell you there were benefits to these forms, didn't we?" Kiyomi said amused.

"That's not even the best one," Yoruichi added with a cat that ate the canary grin.

Shukaku studied the three women and intrigued said, "Tell me more." It would also admit to being extremely curious as to what could make Matatabi grin in such a way.

 ******************************** *

"I thought you said this was a summer home," Karui complained looking at the structure that Karin's senses said Sasuke was residing within as well as several extremely powerful chakras. "It looks like a god-damn fortress."

Naruto frowned since he couldn't disagree with her. The large castle resided on an island in the middle of a large lake. To even reach it one would have to row a boat to the dock on the island or in their case run along the water thus exposing them to the guards patrolling the large wall surrounding the island. Naruto looked at his team and noticed that Karin had an unease feeling so asked, "Are you sensing something else?"

"It's the guards…there's something off about them," Karin answered as she tried to think of how best to explain the sensation that she was getting off of them.

"I'm not sensing anything," Shii said.

"I think I'd go with her feeling on this one," Yugito said watching the guards for any sign of what Karin was feeling. "Her chakra sensing ability is far stronger than any I've ever seen." Shii nodded his head as it had taken him getting almost three times closer the location to confirm Killer Bee's chakra was there as it did Karin to pickup Sasuke's.

Karin directed her red-eyed gaze to her fellow sensor to ask, "Was Bee's chakra always this weak? It doesn't match up with what I would expect."

"It may just be that Akatsuki is almost finished sealing the Eight-Tails," Shii replied.

Karin looked away but didn't feel that was the case as those performing the sealing didn't give off the sense of fatigue she would expect. To her they felt remarkable fresh for people that would need to perform a jutsu for several days if not weeks due to the weakened condition of Akatsuki.

Naruto though put what everyone was thinking into words as he said, "In any case it doesn't matter. We're going have to get in there and sooner rather than later."

"Leave that to me," Ino said moving to get a good angle on one of the guards that had stopped. Looking over her shoulder she said to her lover, "Watch my body for me so I can poke around a little."

She smiled as Naruto said, "I think I can handle that."

Peering through the gap of her family's special hand-sign she sent her spirit flying and a moment later found herself in the armored form of one of the guards assigned to protect Naho. Despite her being able to move with some degree of freedom, she slipped away from the wall unnoticed so as not to be questioned. Ino proceeded to move through the castle stealthily, but allowed herself to be seen on the few occasions that she couldn't remain undetected. As she moved, she felt rather strange like she was walking around in another person's skin, which technically she was, but it felt like there was another layer on top of that.

She pushed it out of her mind though as she actually came across Sasuke walking through the hall towards her. Despite herself she found him to be incredible attractive physically, but as her eyes met his and she saw none of the light or kindness that Naruto's admitted found the rest of the package rather bland. Her esteem of him fell even further as the woman walking with him said whined, "Sasuke…when are we going to be done here? I'm tired of watching that girl fawn all over you."

"Put up with it a little while longer," Sasuke said sounding like he didn't care one way or the other. "Once the Eight-tails is sealed we'll see if Madara honors his promise of sharing its power so I can crush the Leaf Village. Until then letting Naho pretend to think she's special to me lets us operate right under Konoha and Kumo's noses."

"What an asshole," Ino muttered after passing them. Although concerned that it appeared Sasuke indeed considered Konoha an enemy, she knew Naruto would never let him threaten it so put her faith in him. Being able to detect chakra herself although not on Karin or even Shii's level she headed to the largest chakra source she felt.

Just before reaching a door that appeared to head down into the bowels of the castle she was stopped by the two guards on either side of it. "Hey, what are you doing here? You should be guarding the wall."

"Sorry, bathroom break," Ino said and was surprised as both guards immediately charged.

"Hey since when is needing to go to the bathroom a crime," Ino questioned blocking one of the guards polearms with the sword the body she was using was armed with.

"We don't need to poo, fleshbag," one of the guards said as its features morphed into a pale white face with gold eyes. Turning her focus to the other guard she saw an identical copy. Pushing off of the one she had blocked to avoid being attacked by the other she thought, "That must be why Karin said they felt off. They might have different chakra signatures but underneath they were all the same. That must mean they eliminated the guards to take their place."

Although sad that likely meant all the guards had been killed, it did simplify things for them since they wouldn't need to hold back against what would otherwise have been innocent people. Avoiding, the sword of the other guard, she could hear the sounds of alarm being raised. Entering a large hall for entertaining guest, Ino found herself surrounded as more guards entered through the other entrances. "Who sent you?" one of the white Zetsu that had discovered her ruse asked holding its polearm at the ready.

Crouching down, she applied the Hiraishin seal on the ground that Naruto had taught her as a result of her ability sometimes taking her away from her body. Smiling at the Zetsu she said, "Why tell you when I can show you?"

A red flash appeared behind her as Naruto teleported his team and the Kumo-nin into the castle. "I thought we were going to do this quietly."

"Sorry," Ino replied, "It sees we misread the situation slightly. It turns out somebody has replaced all the guards."

Naruto spotting the two identical beings understood what Ino was saying so replied, "I guess we can do this the noisy way then."

 ******************************** *

The castle shook causing Sasuke and his team to look around in surprise. A moment later Naho came charging in and sounding panicked said, "Lord Sasuke…have those other evil shinobi come looking for their comrade."

Suigetsu groaned as he complained, "Aw man, I though the whole point of staying here was so Kumo wouldn't find there jinchuriki."

"Kumo…" Naho said confused while directing her gaze to Sasuke, "Why would Kumo come looking for a missing-nin prowling near my home?"

Sasuke didn't even bother responding as he picked up his sword and slid it into his belt. Not bothering to put the Akatsuki robe back on he said, "Let's go."

He was stopped though as Naho grabbed his hand, when his cold gaze met her frightened light-brown eyes she said, "Lord Sasuke…I'm scared." Sasuke didn't bother to respond as he simply pulled his hand free of her grip.

About to call after him, she was pushed roughly to the side by Tamaki. "Get a clue why don't you."

Hearing another explosion that shook the castle and so very alone, Naho searched for a place to hide.

 ******************************** *

"Man, just how big is this place," Karui asked as Yugito led the Kumo team of her, Shii and Darui deeper into the castle lower levels. "If I was a Fire Country citizen I'd be pissed if this was where all my taxes went."

"You should see the villa of the Lightning Daimyo," Darui said having once attended a banquet there as a bodyguard for the Raikage. "If you think this is wasteful then how about an entire beach house for a stupid dog."

"You're just angry that dog peed on your leg," Shii said.

"Were you this focused when you thought Akatsuki had me?" Yugito asked with a shake of her head. "No wonder it was up to the Leaf to save me."

"The way I recall it they stumbled upon you," a smooth deep and supremely confident voice said causing all four Kumo-nin to stop. A spacial distortion formed before them as Tobi appeared. "But perhaps I misread the situation seeing as Konoha and Kumo seem to be working together here. It was quite accommodating of your villages to supply me with both the nine and two tails."

"Big words for a man that needed to pretend to be an idiot," Yugito replied referencing his time as the idiotic persona that he appeared to have discarded. Aware of what he wanted some to think of him as and wanting some confirmation as to why he had yet to reveal the name to the world said, "I'm thinking Tobi is a made up name, so why don't you tell us who you really are."

"All in good time my dear," Tobi replied amused. "It's not quite time for me to take the stage under my true name just yet."

Crossing her arms in front of her, she used her claw creation jutsu to elongate her fingernails. Charging forward she shouted, "I'm afraid you're going to be missing your curtain call."

Closing the distance between them blazingly quick she slashed out intending to open his stomach, but harmless passed right through him. "A futile effort," Tobi said spinning to grab the woman and spirit her away using his jutsu.

Yuugao though spun to face him and then flipped backwards her elongated toenail aimed to penetrate right under Tobi's masked chin. However again the attack harmless passed through him and after solidifying to grab the blonde woman was forced to teleport behind her as Darui used his Storm Release: Laser Circus attack. Tobi felt that he was safe since he had appeared between the kunoichi and Darui, but learned how wrong he was as all of the beams flew around her.

Barely able to activate his ability to have attacks to phase through him in time, he waited for the jutsu to end and as he became solid again said, "Impressive, but time is running out. Can you defeat me in time? I wonder."

The Kumo-nin tensed as they prepared to attack. Shii darted forward first and just before reaching Tobi began to emit a bright light as he shouted, "Lady Yugito go."

Yugito charged forward this time slashing at Tobi's throat but wasn't surprised when her attack passed through him harmlessly. Landing on the other side, she ran off to move deeper into the castle in order to free Bee.

"Take that moron," Karui shouted, "Lady Yugito is going to put a stop to your plans once and for all by stopping you from getting the eight-tails."

"I wonder," Tobi said before several massive shuriken appeared via his Kamui dojutsu. The Cloud-nin battered them away as he disappeared via the same technique only to reappear in front of Karui. She swung her blade at him which he easily caught before backhanding her away. Pulling the sword from her grip he held it in front of him as he said, "I think the rest of you will find getting passed me considerably harder than she did."

"Shit did he want to separate us," Darui asked himself internally as Shii helped Karui back to her feet. "What does he have up his sleeve that makes him so confident?"

 ******************************** *

Tenten spun around wielding the Blue Dragon that Naruto had given her for their two-month anniversary. Although she had yet to master the secrets of channeling her wind natured chakra through it, the sharp blade still easily passed through armor and torso of the Zetsu pretending to be a guard. Looking around she saw both Ino and Karin fighting several Zetsu that had ended the jutsu that made them appear human, although they still had on the armor the guards of the palace apparently wore. Karin was knocked backwards by one, who attempted to bury the sword it wielded into the kunoichi's skull. Before Tenten could summon a kunai, a senbon buried itself into the Zetsu's throat and from the weapon mistress's practiced eye she could tell it had with enough force and accuracy to penetrate the spine.

The Zetsu that Haku had just killed collapsed bonelessly which was an accurate statement for all of the Zetsu as the ones Tenten had already cut open didn't appear to actually have bones, but a solid plantlike substance almost like a rose stem. She guessed that was why some of them appeared so flexible although the core probably fulfilled the same roles bones would.

A pair of Zetsu leapt at her, causing Tenten to leap back as she sealed her polearm again. Using the other gift Naruto had given her, she activated the seals in the gloves that had been a part of her gift to reveal the twin Melk Blades that she kept sealed in the palms. She easily sliced through the wooden pole of the spear one of the Zetsu carried, as she parried the sword of the other. Pushing the sword wielding one back so that she had a clear shot at its torso she whirled around cutting it in half as she also used the other blade to remove the leg of the Zetsu whose spear she had destroyed. As the amputated Zetsu hit the ground she quickly sliced off its head.

Noticing that Konohamaru was missing, Tenten was about to ask if anyone knew where he had gone, but was forced to defend herself as a torrent of water flew into the grand hall where the battle to save Killer Bee had first started. Throwing her arms in front of her as she crossed her blades she was surprised as she heard the clang of metal as she was lifted off her feet. That was until a face and upper body appeared from it for her to see it was holding a massive blade. The white haired youth smiled at her as she hit a wall forcing her to use all her strength to keep the blade at bay.

"Do you mind if I cut in," the young man asked as he smiled revealing his sharpened teeth.

Tenten found the ability to speak hard as the man's arm grew twice as large but noticing that the blade was the Kubikiribōchō said, "Generally it's polite to ask before you do so." She noticed that the temperature of the room was growing noticeably cooler so added, "Sorry, it doesn't look like I'm going to be your dance partner in any case."

Suigetsu was force to leap away as a wave of ice spread towards him to freeze his legs to the ground. Landing to face the new threat, he watched as several Zetsu attacked the woman whose hands were pressed to the ground. Using the bare minimum amount of movement to avoid their attacks the masked woman easily retaliated with senbon that she buried in vital spots. As the Zetsu fell around her, she said in a voice of ice, "That blade belongs to Zabuza."

"Yeah well Zabuza's fucking dead. If he wants it back he can pry it from my cold dead hands."

"As you wish," Haku said charging at him almost faster than he could follow. Barely managing to avoid her, the man transformed into his water form and flew out of the room with an enraged kunoichi in pursuit. Suigetsu hoped he could make it to Sasuke before she caught up figuring that maybe now it would be a good time to break his ties with the Uchiha.

 ******************************* *

Ino watched as Haku darted off after the man that had attacked Tenten. She was about to inquire as to who the person had been, but a pleased sounding Karin said, "I wouldn't want to be in Suigetsu's shoes right now." Recognizing the name as one of the shinobi traveling with Sasuke, Ino felt a sense of dread that perhaps Naruto and Mikoto had missed him and that he was about to make an appearance. She calmed though as she realized if that was the case she could just call her lover back via the fox mark.

Ino's attention was pulled to the ceiling by the sound of what sounded like chimes. Looking up just as a woman let go of the chandelier she had been swinging on and was the source of the sound Ino had heard. The woman folded into a ball that before landing between Ino and Karin spread out with her legs kicking both women away. Ino rolled to her feet as Karin did likewise and both women sent the new arrival a glare.

"Scary," Tamaki said before dropping into a semi-crouch and holding her hands in front of her to reveal she wore gloves that were tipped with three inch long blades.

"I'm guessing you must be my replacement huh?" Karin said adjusting her glasses.

"More like an improvement," Tamaki countered.

Karin was about to fire back an insult but then a soft voice called, "Karin," causing the kunoichi to turn to it in surprise as it was softer than she remembered. Recognizing Juugo despite his apparent regression in age she asked, "Juugo!? What happened to you?"

"Why are you here Karin?" Juugo asked ignoring her question.

"Duh! Obviously she betrayed Sasuke and led these guys here," Tamaki said after avoiding a kick by Ino.

"Is this true?" Juugo asked, but when she didn't respond since she didn't want to provoke him he asked a second time his voice turning noticeable darker.

Aware he was about to likely go berserk she tried to calm him by saying, "Sasuke abandoned me remember. Juugo come with me to the Leaf. I'll see that you get the help you need. You're much to gentle a person to want to serve Sasuke."

"I'm Sasuke's shield," Juugo said his rage taking over. His arms turned black as several tubes shot from them burying into the Zetsu corpses littering the ground. Karin watched concerned as the corpses began to shrivel. She learned there was a good reason for it as Juugo regained his adult like form. His skin turned black as he lost control of his intellect and grinning evilly asked, "Who should I kill first? Red or Yellow."

Ino leapt to Karin's back as she avoided a swipe from Tamaki's claw to ask, "How much trouble are we in?"

"Tons," Karin replied as boosters formed from Juugo's back and he flew across the room towards them.

 ******************************** *

Yugito darted down a hallway that she could see would be opening up into a massive room. Able to see a blue light illuminating it she pushed herself harder and came to a skidding halt as she saw Kisame sitting cross-legged in front of a statue. Atop of the fingers of the statue stood nine white Zetsu along with a tenth black one and between them and Kisame floating in the air was Killer Bee.

Kisame smiled his shark-tooth grin as he got to his feet saying, "My what a surprise, we don't usually have guest during these ceremonies."

Guessing that the Zetsu were the ones performing the Jutsu and that Kisame was the one to make sure they were interrupted, the kunoichi tried to leap past him. However, Kisame simply spat up a wall of water that separated her from the statue. Stepping through the barrier, he said, "That was rather rude of you. Although given the circumstances I suppose I can understand."

Yugito hissed before firing a flame ball of hair which then took on the shape of a mouse that split into a dozen more. All of the flaming mice shot towards Kisame, who blocked them with his blade which absorbed the chakra. "Come on you better come with more than that if you want to get by me."

Yugito knew that Kisame was goading her into using big powerful chakra attacks that his blade could then devour. Dropping into a crouch she elongated her fingernails and toenails before charging the man that some called, "The Tailed-Beast Without A Tail."

Leaping the final distance she tried to slash at him with her foot, but Kisame blocked her attack with his blade. She leapt off of it before he could try to shred her foot, but as she was in midair he proved he was rather quick himself as he closed the distance and hit her in the side with it. He didn't try to shred her with it as he instead used it as a bludgeon to send her flying into the water-wall he had created. Yugito smashed into learning that the thing was a hard as steel as it offered no leeway.

Yugito didn't have any time to recover as Kisame placed Samehada on his back and completing several hand-signs shouted, "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu." Several sharks made of the element he had described flew towards her forcing her to avoid them. The Jutsu hit the water-wall easily passing through before flying back around to make another pass.

Darting away from the wall, she found Kisame blocking her path as the sharks closed in from behind her. Cursing her situation she spun to use her Flaming Hairball Jutsu again which collided with the sharks causing them to erupt into steam. "Gotcha," Kisame said from behind her before creating a water prison around her. As she remained stationary at the center of the globe of water the missing-nin said, "Don't worry, I'm not going drown ya. We have to get that tailed beast out of you first."

"Too late," Yugito though with an internal smirk.

Although she hadn't wanted to channel into the power she had absorbed as a result of Yoruichi's leaving her Bijuu body. Her current situation demanded it so activating the Bijuu chakra she felt her body fill with power. The first sign of her activating it was her hair which despite the water caught fire in the same blue flames that would surround her in her Bijuu form. Her long ponytail split into two flaming ones as her skin appeared to turn blue but was actual a thin coating of the same blue flames.

Kisame watched as his water prison jutsu began to boil, before exploding into steam which scalded him as he leapt away a half second too late. As the evaporated water cleared, he saw Yugito staring at him with yellow glowing eyes as the blue flames obscured her body.

"Not bad," Kisame said feeling almost like he was becoming dehydrated by her presence at the heat rolling off her. "But no matter how hot those flames are they're made of chakra that I can absorb."

"Let's test that out," Yugito said rearing her leg back which she then kicked out at him. A wave of blue flame shot out of the wake of her kick which he was forced to block using Samehada due to the speed at which it traveled. Although his blade was able to absorb the blow it screeched in pain and almost became too hot to hold as if the chakra was burning it from the inside. Yugito then swiped with her hand causing several blades of flame to fly across the room at him, not sure if Shark Skin could handle absorbing another shot so soon he dodged out of the way and watched as the jutsu cut deep furrows into the wall where he had been standing. The stone oozed slightly as it melted due to heat of the jutsu.

He turned back to face the jinchuriki but momentarily lost sight of her as she seemed to flicker before appearing right in front of his face with her fist pulled back. She brought it forward and a massive explosion of flame incinerated him, or would have if he hadn't substituted himself with one of the white Zetsu.

Hating to admit it but in the confined space Kisame felt that if the kunoichi managed to get close again he'd be toast. He watched amazed as Yugito approached the water-wall and it seemed to shrink back as she stepped through it before closing behind her. Figuring he needed to buy more time he looked to the ceiling and knowing they were under the lake fired a shark bomb into it causing lake water to fill the room and wash over Yugito.

 ******************************** *

Haku chased after Suigetsu truly angry for one of the few times that she could remember. Able to sense that they were closing with Naruto and that likely meant her opponent was fleeing towards Sasuke. She created an Ice Mirror in front of the man which he smashed into. Stepping through it, she touched it and expanded it to cut off his avenue of escape.

"All I desire is the sword," Haku said closing with the former Mist Shinobi as he cleared the cobwebs from his head, "give it to me and I will let you flee. Zabuza would be ashamed to see it in the hands of a coward like you."

"You want the blade so badly bitch, then take it," Suigetsu shouted swinging at her midsection.

Haku nimbly leapt over the swing and landing behind the still sitting man kicked him in the side of the head. His head exploded into water as did the rest of his body which reformed with him holding the Kubikiribōchō above his head in an attempt to cleave her in half. Haku leapt back causing him to miss, but Suigetsu pressed his attack launching forward to stab her with it. Haku created another ice mirror that didn't even chip as the massive blade hit it. Appearing around the side of it she threw a pair of senbon which would have pierced his eyes, but harmlessly passed through his head as a result of his Hydrification technique.

"Nice try," Suigetsu shouted as he swung around increasing the strength of his arm causing it to enlarge.

Haku ducked beneath the blow and was surprised as it sliced through her ice mirror. His arm returned to normal as he brought the blade above his head to smash it down on the kunoichi with a two handed grip. But to his surprise instead of dodging Haku caught the blade on either side and easily held it in place. Beginning to pump up his arm again he paused as Haku said, "I believe you said I could have the sword if I took it out of your cold hands correct."

Suigetsu was about to ask her what she meant but didn't need to as he felt a bone chilling cold seep into him via the handle. Realizing that Haku was freezing the blade, he tried to pull free but his hands wouldn't open having already been frozen. Haku then pulled the blade back towards her causing Suigetsu's arms to break off where they had already been turned to ice. Smashing the handle on the ground to break the frozen appendages she tossed it into the air and catching the Kubikiribōchō by the handle stabbed it into Suigetsu's chest.

The white haired man froze solid in a matter of moments. Once the task was complete Haku twisted the blade causing the ice statue to shatter before fastening Kubikiribōchō to her back. Believing that once the water melted Suigetsu would recover, she decided to leave him as is since she moved to aid her fell Harem members confident Naruto could take care of himself.

 ******************************** *

Naho was crouched low in a closest as she hugged her knees; she had gone in search of some guards after Sasuke abandoned her only to find several dead. However, instead of the familiar faces she had known, they had all looked like the strange plant like man that would often report to Tobi as Sasuke had stayed there. Instinctually understanding that meant her guards had been killed and replaced she felt like such a fool for doubting Konohamaru's warnings.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat as two Zetsu entered the room she was hiding in. One of them asked, "Why are we wasting time looking for that girl?"

"Tobi, wants us to take her place," the other replied.

"Then why didn't we do that when we replaced the guards?"

"Because, what if she was called back to the capital? We'd have to act like her with people we never met before. At least with the chaos going on any change in her behavior could be attributed to stress of what she survived. Now shut up and help me look."

The two Zetsu tore apart the room, until one of them stepped before the closest trying to make herself invisible she tried to make herself as small as possible. Needless to say when the Zetsu threw open the door it didn't work. Pleased at its discovery is said, "There you are."

Reaching for her, she shouted, "Please somebody help."

"Rasengan," a voice shouted causing the Zetsu to spin in order to face the threat and received the already called out jutsu in its gut. The Zetsu flew backwards smashing through the wall of the closet causing light to spill in from the room beyond.

Naho looked up to see a pair of backs blocking her from the remaining Zetsu but instantly recognized the scarf wrapped around their throats. "Konohamaru," she called out happily unsure of which one she wanted to throw her arms around.

One of them charged the other Zetsu as Konohamaru grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. He then led her out the hole the Zetsu he had killed made. Entering the hallway he called back to her, "Stay close to me Naho. I won't let anything happen to you."

Looking at where his hand was wrapped around hers, she wasn't sure why her cheeks felt so warm considering how scared she was, but nevertheless said, "Please don't let go."

Konohamaru looked behind him giving her his best reassuring smile as he said, "I won't. I promise."

 ******************************* **

Ino winced sympathetically as one of the Zetsu she was controlling was smashed into and through a wall as a result of the rocket propelled punch of Juugo. The other one didn't fare any better as it was cut down the middle as its punch proved ineffective, but the monstrous man's reprisal wasn't due to his arm morphing into a large axe. His gaze fell on Ino causing her gulp since physical attacks didn't seem to bother him and she did not want to go crawling through his head. She received some help courtesy of Tenten as a volley of kunai with exploding tags hit him, but as she heard the roar that bellowed from the smoke doubted it did anything but piss him off.

A human projectile flew out of the smoke propelled by chakra which hit Tenten and sent her flying into a wall. Ino moved to help preparing to use her mind swap jutsu, but was saved the trouble as Haku appeared in front of Juugo. She used the Kubikiribōchō to block his arm which had again morphed into an axe. She appeared to be able to hold her own, until several tubes opened in his arm and chakra came spewing out. The boosters forced Haku and a recovered Tenten to leap away or be crushed beneath the blow.

Juugo appeared to have a hard time choosing which to follow so Ino decided to give him a new option by running and kicking him in the back of the head with both feet. Her attack succeeded in smashing Juugo's face into the wall that he had sent Tenten into. Ino leap away as he swung behind him.

A White Zetsu appeared behind her but was quickly eliminated by a kunai in one eye and a senbon in the other just before Haku and Tenten appeared next to her. Covered by her fellow kunoichi she spared a moment to check on Karin and was pleased to see that despite a few cuts and scrapes she appeared to be holding her own against Sasuke's new kunoichi.

Juugo turned to face Ino and the others his eyes glaring angrily forcing her to focus on the threat. But a light of sanity appeared in Juugo's face as the castle shook violently as a result of an explosion. Looking up to where it had come from, Juugo whispered, "Sasuke…" He then turned and smashed his hand into the wall darting off through the hole he had made. Tamaki after being on a rather brutal combo from Karin looked back at the noise in time to see her ally abandon her so quickly shunshined away.

Ino although confident that Naruto could handle himself was of the opinion that if Sasuke's allies were going to aid him, then Naruto's lovers were also so obligated charged through the hole followed by her fellow Harem members.  
 ******************************* **

Naruto and Mikoto entered into a darkened room at the top of the castle. Feeling like a samurai about to confront some evil lord like in some of the movies he watched he just wished it wasn't Sasuke's voice that called out, "Naruto. I should have guessed you were the one making all that racket."

A pair of red eyes appeared in the darkness as Sasuke stepped into the light cast into the room from the hallway. His arm lazily resting on his blade he said, "I thought you'd be too busy training to become Hokage to continue chasing after me."

"Sasuke, it's time to come back now. If you don't the world is going to be coming after you, Tsunade can no longer ignore you crimes."

"My crimes…" Sasuke said softly before pulling his blade and pointing it at Naruto as he heatedly added, "And who's going to judge Konoha for its crimes in killing my clan. Or for forcing Itachi to be the one to do it."

"Nobody forced Itachi to do anything," Naruto replied hearing what he had feared most. "Itachi having experienced the horrors of the Third Shinobi War never wanted to see it happen in his own village that he loved. But the only thing he loved more than the village was you which is why…"

"Don't speak to me about Itachi," Sasuke shouted. "What would a bastard little orphan that never knew love understand about him?"

Naruto was about to reply just as angrily that he knew what love was thanks to his parents who sacrificed everything for him. But a soft voice calmed both their furies as Mikoto said, "Sasuke…"

Hearing his mother's voice Sasuke watched shocked as the Anbu behind Naruto stepped forward. She removed her mask, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen even further in disbelief. Almost fearing her to be a ghost of some sort Sasuke said, "Stay back."

Dropping the mask, Mikoto said, "Sasuke… please listen to your friend. It's because of him that you haven't been pursued as a missing-nin for this long. It's not too late for you." Mikoto looked back at Naruto as she was unsure of what else to say. Looking back she said, "He isn't wrong about your brother. Itachi loved the Leaf village and felt we were wrong to…urk."

"Mikoto!" Naruto shouted as a Chidori spear appeared from out of her back.

"And what about you mother," Sasuke said coldly holding the arm that he had channeled the jutsu that had stabbed her through the heart up. Ending the jutsu he watched her collapse as he said, "I've also heard about you. The apologetic bitch that betrayed her husband and led her clan to its destruction."

"Sasuke…I didn't mean for…" Mikoto whispered weakly.

It was drowned out by Naruto, who shouted in a full on rage which was mirrored by his mother's, "Sasuke!" His body was coated in the red chakra of the nine-tails as he formed a Vermillion Rasengan. Charging Sasuke he planned to smash it right into his friend's face. But Sasuke leapt back into the darkness and caught Naruto's wrist. He redirected the blow into the castle's wall blowing out a good chunk of the wall. Naruto stared in surprise which lasted until Sasuke pulled him off his feet and kicked him through the hold.

Turning to follow, he heard his mother weakly whisper, "Please…stop…"

Sasuke though ignored her leaping out after Naruto intent on hurting Konoha by killing the person it now saw as a hero.

 ******************************* **

Ino entered the room she had saw Juugo and Tamaki run into. At some point Juugo had returned to his human form and rather than fighting seemed keen on simply escaping. The Yamanaka caught sight of the two Taka members leaping through a massive hole in the wall. But she stopped cold in her tracks seeing the unmoving form of Mikoto.

Forgetting all about the two, she quickly ran to the woman as she immediately began trying to heal her after ascertaining her injuries. Haku, Tenten, and Karin appeared a moment later with the red-head taking a spot opposite Ino. The other two women took up guard positions just in case someone tried to attack the medics as they worked. With Karin's chakra Ino felt Mikoto responding to the treatments to repair her heart. But just as she was regaining some of her color she weakly tried to push their hands away as she whispered, "Please…just let me die…I'm so…worthless, I couldn't even…save my baby…from himself…"

Hearing the sounds of battle outside Ino pushed Mikoto's hands away and said, "If you want to take your life after I've saved it… I won't stop you. But don't ever say your life is worthless. Do you hear that outside? That's the sound of someone fighting a person he once considered a friend, but likely can't anymore. The reason he can't is because he saw that friend just try to take someone that he values. If you still want to die…then I want you to look him in the eye when you explain why and then tell me you're worthless."

Mikoto began to cry as Karin and Ino did their best to fill the hole in her heart.

 ******************************* **

Tobi smirked beneath his mask at the harried states of the Kumo-nin he faced. He had heard the loud explosion behind him and ignored it figuring Kisame was resorting to his tendency to use large and flashy jutsu. However, as a wave of water rushed down the hall that Yugito had ran down he feared the former member of the Seven Swordsmen had gotten too carried away. Letting the wave pass through him as it swept the Cloud-nin away, he the teleported to the Gedo Mazo.

Appearing on its head, he had a hard time seeing anything as a result of the steam filling the room. But then a badly burned Kisame, who had merged with his blade Samehada, smash into the Statue's face to land in the palm of its hand. The steam cleared enough to reveal Yugito in some form Tobi never heard of her possessing as she remained untouched by the water filling the room.

Taking in Kisame's state, he cursed as he watched the jinchuriki crouch as if to attack him. Needing to get the statue out of danger he warped space around him taking it, the Zetsu, and Kisame to his base in the Mountains' Graveyard. Moving so much, such a great distance left him feeling drained. But wishing to collect Sasuke, he returned to the castle to learn of the Uchiha's fate.

 ******************************** *

Yugito glared at the spot the statue had been before ending her jutsu to move towards Killer Bee who had been left behind as a result of his not touching the statue as it warped away. Having to fight the water filling the room, she was just about to spin the face down body to make sure he was alright when it burst into smoke to reveal an octopus tentacle.

She stared at a moment in confusion before her eyes turned white in righteous fury upon understanding what had happened. Shouting to the heavens she said, "Bee, I'm going to fucking kill you!" A moment later another section of the ceiling gave way causing Yugito to be washed away as she planned all the horrible ways she would end Bee's life. But she had the feeling she would only get whatever the Raikage left behind after he killed Bee first.

 ******************************** *

Naruto tried to find his center but due to his mother's rage found it difficult. Hoping to calm her, he said, "Mom, please stop. I…I can't fight Sasuke like this. Killing him in a rage would be wrong."

"He hurt Miko," his mother replied in a cold fury. "He doesn't deserve any mercy."

"I know… But we should give it regardless. Please, help me."

He felt his mother's rage recede as instead he began to be filled with Natural Energy gathered by her. "Thanks, mom," he thought before opening his eyes to focus on what he was finding easier to think of as a former friend.

Sasuke noticing his yellow eyes asked, "Is this the power you used to beat Pain?"

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled his sword.

"Because it wouldn't mean anything if I killed you at anything less than full power," Sasuke answered confidently.

"You didn't kill me the last time we fought," Naruto stated calmly able to feel Mikoto's chakra growing stronger.

"I left you alive on a whim," Sasuke countered. "This time it'll be different."

"It will," Naruto said before flying across the water they were standing upon. He could see Sasuke's eye widened in surprise at the speed with which he closed the gap. He managed to get his head out of the way of the punch that Naruto threw, but was hit by the aura that followed. Sasuke skipped across the water like a thrown pebble, and just as he managed to get his feet under him was sent flying the opposite way as Naruto appeared behind him.

Sasuke recovered, in time to avoid the next blow, but folded around the kick Naruto delivered to his stomach. Sliding over the water, he wondered how it was Naruto was pounding so mercilessly. After he had defeated the blond at the Valley of the End he had left confident in his own superiority. Yet, as most people tended to do he had rewritten history to believe he had faced Naruto at his best. What he had failed to realize and was just beginning to was that the bond that Naruto had tried so hard to protect had also forced him to hold back as well. While threatening to bring a person back by breaking his bones was one thing, actually caring it out was another. Sasuke though, having desired to destroy that bond wasn't so hampered.

Understanding that he had likely now succeeded, his eyes opened wide as Naruto appeared before him in a red flash and delivered a crushing blow to his stomach that sent him hurtling to the lake's bottom. Able to see Naruto staring down at him and feeling the anger that being so easily manhandled caused within him he activated the Mangekyō Sharingan that he had awakened after learning the truth about Itachi from Tobi.

Upon doing so he spotted the seal that Naruto had applied to him when he had hit him the second time and ran his fingers through deep enough to draw blood to break up the symbol. Deciding Naruto had enjoyed his way long enough he propelled himself to the surface.

Naruto leapt away as the water exploded out from where Sasuke appeared. Pulling his sword, Sasuke laughed manically as he said, "Good! I was hoping you'd give me a fight."

Naruto felt a measure of concern as Sasuke focused on him and revealed his evolved Sharingan. The Jinchuriki felt a genjutsu being placed on him, but it faded as his mother disrupted his flow of chakra. Dodging out of the way of Sasuke's sword thrust, he could see the surprise at his genjutsu's failing. He leapt back as Sasuke swiped at him again, so reaching into his pouch pulled the chakra blades Shikamaru had given him. Channeling his chakra into them, the blond charged Sasuke throwing a punch of his own which the Uchiha avoided completely able to see the extended range of the blades.

Sasuke quickly closed the distance bringing his blade down in an attempt to cleave him from shoulder to hip. Naruto caught the blade on the edge of his, and then slammed his head into Sasuke's causing him to roll back. Feeling the bruise forming from where Naruto's headband had impacted Sasuke glared at him from a crouched position before shouting, "That's enough!"

Blood began leaking from his eye as the black flames of Amaterasu began to form on the spot of Naruto's chest he was focusing on. The jinchuriki quickly pulled a tri-prong kunai as he stashed one of his chakra blades. He threw the kunai away from him towards Sasuke. Teleporting to it after it had passed behind the Uchiha, he brought down the chakra blade he still wielded, but despite holding one hand to his eye, Sasuke managed to raise the other to parry the blow.

Sasuke lashed out with a kick that caught Naruto in the chest pushing him back as the Uchiha then quickly leapt away. Both combatants stared at each other hard, before Naruto's gaze softened slightly. A note of pleading entered his voice as he said, "Sasuke, please stop. The only place this path is going to lead you is to darkness and despair. Whatever crimes you can lay at Konoha's feet, it didn't give you the right to kill those Kumo-nin. Or, to sit back and do nothing as those white freaks killed the Daimyo's guards."

Sasuke's glare hardened as he said, "Yet you excuse what your precious village has done to my clan."

"Your clan was preparing to rebel and take over Konoha by force," Naruto said his calmness adding to the Uchiha's rage. "I can't say they were right. But neither can I say they were wrong. They did what they had to do to protect the village. Itachi felt the same…"

"Argh!" Sasuke screamed as his body was coated in a purple chakra that began to take the shape of a skeletal figure. "I told you not to speak of Itachi like you knew him. Your damn village's happiness was bought by Uchiha blood. A blood debt that I intend to see repaid in full. Staring with yours!"

The incomplete Susanoo raised a sword it held in its left arm which it attempted to bring down on Naruto. The Jinchuriki leapt back and holding his hand out began to form a Rasenshuriken. Staring at Sasuke, who was slowly approaching seeming unconcerned by the jutsu he had created he said, "Good-bye Sasuke," feeling a single tear leak out of his eye.

Naruto hurled the Rasenshuriken which Sasuke attempted to cut with Susanoo's sword. The two jutsu clashed, forcing Sasuke to try and hold the jutsu at bay having his jutsu add a second hand to the hilt of its blade. However, Naruto's jutsu continued to overpower him so when the Rasenshuriken hit he shouted, "Naruto!"

Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't keep up with the sheer number of attacks that began to chip away at his incomplete Susanoo. Eventually though it broke down in several places causing him to scream in pain as it felt like his very cells were ripped to shreds.

Naruto lost sight of Sasuke in the aftermath of his jutsu as it released its power. When it ended a large crater appeared which soon filled with the water that had been pushed aside. As the lake settled down, he saw a body float to the surface and was surprised as Sasuke stared at him. Naruto noticed that the light of one of his eyes seemed to have faded as Sasuke raised a shaking hand as if to still strike him down. "T-this isn't over…I won't be finished by this."

Naruto wanted to tell him to just rest, but then a figure appeared just behind Sasuke. Tobi looking down at the beaten Uchiha and said, "What a waste." Picking Sasuke up and throwing him over his shoulder the masked man congratulated the blond, "You may have won this day. But as I told your father, sooner or later the power of the nine-tails will be mine."

"It'll never be yours," Naruto replied, "I'll always be there to stop you."

"We'll see," Tobi replied before warping away.

He glared at the spot for a moment before hearing, "Naruto!" He looked up to see Ino standing in the hole he had made waving happily. Feeling the anger he had for Tobi melting as a result of her bright smile he knew it wasn't a matter of if they would stop the masked man but when. Moving to check on Mikoto he felt saddened at the lost of his bond to Sasuke, but realized it would have been selfish to hold onto at the expense of his other ones. Glad he would be able to keep his promise to Sakura this time around. He began to worry about why Yugito was emitting such a murderous intent.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 42: Reunion**

Naruto sat on the wall surrounding the castle that Tobi and Sasuke had used in order to avoid detection while they had planned to seal the jinchuriki Killer Bee. But looking back it had seemed a lot of work to rescue a tentacle. He smiled as he recalled Yugito emerging from the flooded tunnel looking like a half drowned kitten. She had managed to drag the tail up and then proceeded to kick and stomp it repeatedly in the vain hope that her fellow Kumo-nin could feel the phantom pains.

Staring at the severed tail did make Naruto curious though as he wondered if like his own lovers the chakra the tail had represented would regenerate into a new eight-tails. If that was the case Naruto was concerned as it meant that Tobi now potentially had most of the Bijuu. In those terms he figured that both sides had walked away from the battle a winner, although he felt that Tobi had gained more. The question was whether or not he knew it.

Naruto closed his eyes, and "looked in" on Konan to make sure that Tobi didn't make a move against her to obtain the eyes in her possession. Finding her to be okay, and having returned to Ame, he watched the sun near the horizon. Noticing people gathering on the shore near the dock he called down, "It looks like your escorts are here Naho." Having been informed by a messenger hawk to wait for the a group to collect Naho, Team Naruto had spent the past several days searching the castle for any sign of the missing guards or clues Sasuke and Tobi may have left.

The young noble looked up and Naruto could see she was a little scared as well as burdened by the guilt that by allowing Sasuke to stay in the castle she had inadvertently doomed thirty men. The fear Naruto could imagine was due to what punishment she would likely receive. Naruto jumped down to the courtyard glad that once the young woman was handed over he and his lovers would be able to return home.

Naruto took a position on the dock just outside the castle gates as he waited for the guards he expected to guard Naho on her journey to the capital to cross the lake. He frowned though as instead of climbing into the small wooden boat tied to the dock on their end. They proceeded to a nearby boathouse that Naruto assumed was where the spares were kept. Guessing that perhaps the guards wanted to cross in mass, he turned away as he felt Ino approach.

"What are they doing?"

Naruto shrugged as he suggested, "Maybe they want to leave a force in place so squatters don't move in."

Ino seemed to accept his explanation for a moment but then noticing something about the formation of the guards not readying the other boats said, "I don't think so. It almost seems like they are an advanced scouting party."

Naruto arched an eyebrow before taking a second look and spotting how some of the guards had spread out to keep a watch on the area guessed his lover may be right. But who they were scouting for was something of a mystery. For a moment he feared that perhaps bandits had heard about what had happened and believing the castle would be easy pickings had decided to help themselves to some of the finery contained within. Yet he quickly dismissed it as although the soldiers gathering on the opposite bank did appear dirty, he guessed it was due to the speed at which they traveled, as their uniforms were otherwise in immaculate conditions. Although doubting that bandits kept such things lying around just to be safe he nevertheless asked, "You and Karin collected all the samples you wanted to from those white freaks, right?"

Ino nodded as she answered, "Yeah, Tsunade's going to be pleased as she wanted to perform some tests on them. I also performed an autopsy on one..." Naruto wondered why his blonde lover trailed off and noticed that she appeared to be a little sick to her stomach. Knowing it wasn't necessarily due to the task she had just described he wasn't too surprised when she said, "There's not going to be any need to put together a search party for the missing guards."

"What's taking them so long?" Konohamaru asked joining Naruto and his lover on the dock. He noticed that Naho had followed silently behind and stopped just behind him. Her presence around the young Sarutobi had been a constant one during the day during the time they had remained at the castle, while she would spend her nights sleeping with the Leaf Kunoichi Yet despite this Naruto hadn't detected a massive shift in the intimacy between the two. Nor was he surprised by that as he understood Konohamaru didn't want to push his feelings on her so soon after her trust, if not her heart, had been broken. Yet he did take her wishing to remain near Konohamaru as a good sign for the future though.

"Oh no," the girl in question said slipping deeper into the young chunin's shadow.

"What's wrong?" Konohamaru asked turning to face his crush, who seemed more apprehensive then she had before.

"Those men are the advanced force for the Royal Guards," Naho answered as a man on a horse rode up just as a rather expensive and ornate pleasure barge floated out of the boat house. It was maneuvered to the dock as a pair of palanquins carried by several servants arrived flanked by heavily armored soldiers. The man on the horse dismounted before moving to the man powered carriages that had been placed on the ground. The first palanquin was opened just as the dismounted soldier snapped to attention followed by all the other Royal Guard members.

Naruto watched the whole thing bored out of his mind since most official ceremonies among shinobi were relatively simply affairs. He supposed it was something born of being in almost continuous combat for most of their existence, with only the last hundred years being considered a time of relative peace despite Three Great Shinobi Wars having taken place. He knew Iruka would be surprised to know that he had recently taken to reading about the history before the Shinobi Village system. Well truthfully he was read to by Shiho usually before or after a round of lovemaking. He had tried to read the book himself, but just found the history books as boring as the ones he had been supposed to read during his time in the Academy. Yet Shiho had a way of condensing the lessons so that he wasn't uninterested by them, plus afterwards provided the lovemaking didn't happen first, she would quiz him on what she had taught him and every correct answer would usually mean she'd lose a piece of clothing exposing more of her beautiful figure to his gaze.

One thing he had learned was that the rise of the shinobi had led to loss of the military prowess and prestige for the samurai. That wasn't to say they had disappeared, as all of the men in the Royal Guard were samurai, but with no major wars to fight they had settled into the role of ceremonial figures and such. But, Naruto knew that all of the Major Elemental Countries still kept large standing armies. But those armies had remained idle for over a century as shinobi had taken to the battlefields in the official capacity instead of the shadows as they had been used in the past.

He knew that there were exceptions to this such as the Samurai of the Land of Iron. The Land of Iron had been founded shortly after the current Shinobi system had been put in place as some Samurai had been unwilling to allow their place on the battlefield to be taken over by what they had often considered as easily replaceable pawns. Yet they hadn't been hostile to the shinobi unless hired to be so and were one of the few groups respected enough that had a Five Kage Summit been held the Land of Iron would have been the venue. It had also been the sight of an event known as the Elemental Gathering, which was something along the lines of a Five Kage Summit. Except, it was the Daimyo that gathered and it included all the leaders that made up the Elemental Countries not just the Five major powers. Naturally as a result it had happened only twice in recorded history. The First had been held before the Land of Iron had been founded and was where the Fire Country Daimyo of the time had first announced he intended to allow Hashirama Senju to start a village in his lands. This had led to the other powers of the time following suit, with some of the weaker countries also hoping to establish shinobi villages.

The Second had happened when the Demon Moryo had attempted to establish his One-Thousand Year Kingdom. In order to combat the threat and his stone army a five year armistice had been established that forbade the Shinobi Villages from attacking one another so that they could instead concentrate on defeating the demon. It was in the remaining years of this peace treaty during the period of time after Naruto's father had died sealing Kiyomi and the Third had retaken the position of Hokage that the villages of Ame, Grass, and Taki had officially joined the Sand-Leaf Alliance that had formed in the aftermath of the Third Shinobi War. As a result the Chunin Exam format changed to include the genin from other villages for the first time. The Third Hokage had hoped to form a true alliance of these villages as although Moryo had been defeated it hadn't been as a result of any teamwork among the Shinobi Villages. Therefore, the battle against the demon had been more of a free-for-all brawl with the various Shinobi Villages getting in each other's way as often as they had Moryo's. Luckily though, the chaos had worked in the Leaf's favor as they had sought out the aid of the Priestess of Demon Country and thus had been instrumental in her sealing the demon at least until descendants of the clan that had first aligned with Moryo had tried again. With no better results in thanks to Naruto and Shion's efforts.

As the Fire Country Daimyo and his wife stepped out of their carriages Naruto chuckled amused as another and much smaller palanquin was brought before Madam Shijimi. The small carriage began to rattle around violently as the woman tried to pull the occupant out. When she finally succeeded and she crushed Tora to her face, the jinchuriki felt a sense of satisfaction as a result of all the scratches he had received from the feline as it attempted to escape from its owner back during his genin days.

Several soldiers boarded the smaller boat, including the man that had been riding the horse. They quickly made their way to the dock as the Fire Daimyo and his wife took their time boarding the much larger and fancier one.

The horseman stepped from the boat wearing a more elaborate version of the armor the other soldiers were wearing indicating his position as the captain of the guard. Closing the distance between himself and the shinobi the man made his introduction, "My name is Lord Tai. Which of you is Naruto Uzumaki?"

"That would be me," the jinchuriki responded.

"A pleasure," Tai said giving Naruto the feeling he didn't particularly feel the emotion. Indicating his Lord, the Captain of the Guard said, "His eminence the Fire Daimyo wishes to offer his thanks in person. But before I can permit such a thing I must know of any potential threats that may remain."

Naruto looked back to see both Karin and Tenten had joined them so with a shrug said, "We're all the people that are still here at the moment."

"I see… what of the Kumo shinobi that took part in the attack or the missing-nin?"

Naruto would admit he was rather surprised by how informed the man was. But he guessed that before even permitting the Fire Daimyo to get this close to the castle he had likely asked for all pertinent information from Tsunade. Naruto didn't particularly like the tone the man used when asking about Haku or the shinobi of the Cloud. Yet he kept his tone neutral as he replied, "Once the Cloud-nin were able to confirm that their colleague was not here, they returned to their home to begin searching for him. But I'm afraid you are mistaken in calling Haku a missing-nin. She never official joined the Hidden Mist Village."

"I see, then why would your sensei lie about her death at the bridge that bears your name?"

Naruto was finding it difficult to keep his cool not liking the man's tone or semi-hostile attitude towards people he cared for. However, he was glad that he had taken steps for Haku's not being dead after bringing Kakashi into his confidence. Officially, the story was that although Kakashi had seriously injured the kunoichi, he had placed a genjutsu on everyone to make them believe he had killed her. A ruse he had kept in place to trick Zabuza, hoping it would give him an edge in their fight. But after the battle on the bridge had been settled, he had didn't alert anyone to the truth so to protect the innocent girl from enemies looking to hurt her to get even with Zabuza. Not to mention from real Hunter-nin that may seek to eliminate her for the Kekkei Genkai she possessed. A ruse which had only been recently discovered by Naruto and Sakura during their trip to Wave, due to someone tampering with her grave.

At least that would be the official story that Tsunade and Kakashi would give to any nosey people of which the guard captain appeared to be. Before Naruto could respond though Karin cut in to say, "I'm sure Kakashi had his reasons. But anything we tell you would merely be speculation. In any case, she isn't here either. She is escorting my former teammate Suigetsu to a comfortable cell in the Leaf Maximum Security Prison."

There was one person that could poke a hole in the story surrounding, but Naruto wasn't concerned of that happening. Kabuto may know the truth of how Haku had actually rejoined the world of the living, but Naruto doubted that even if he learned of the cover story that he would try to disprove it. There was a concern that he may start rumors to the contrary, but thanks in part to his lovers like Hana, Tsume, and Anko, all expert trackers. He knew that Kabuto doing such a thing would be akin to his shooting out a signal flare that could be used to locate him by pinpointing the origin of where it started. Something Hana was certainly keeping her eyes open for as she was heading up the group tasked with locating him.

"Very well," Lord Tai said waving his gauntleted fist to those tasked with rowing the nobles over. The men began rowing the pleasure barge until it came into contact with the dock.

Disembarking the Fire Daimyo opened a fan which he used to both cover his lower face and to keep cool as he waved it slightly. Stepping before the Leaf-nin and cowering Naho, he watched them for a moment before directing his attention to his cousin. "Naho, come from behind that man this instant." The young noble stepped from behind Konohamaru, her hand looking like she wanted to reach out for his. But an impatient tapping of his foot from the Leader of the Land of Fire had her scurry before him.

"Naho, a leader of people does not hide in the shadows after making a mistake. She accepts them and learns from them. Your mistake in trusting Sasuke Uchiha because of your infatuation with him has cost us the lives of our dear attendants. People that looked to us for guidance and wisdom. You will have to live with those consequences, which I believe is the most fitting punishment I can give you. Now say your good-byes, and get on the boat."

Turning to face the shinobi she bowed as prime and proper as her upbringing had demanded of her despite looking like she wanted to cry. "Thank you for all that you've done for me. I will not forget it." Directing her brown-eyed gaze to Konohamaru, she looked as if there was a great deal she wanted to say. Starting off by blurting, "Konohamaru…" She trailed off unsure of how to proceed until she settled on, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about Sasuke." She frowned as if her words hadn't conveyed what she was truly feeling but quickly turned around to join Lady Shijima on the boat. Tora managed to get away from its owner as it then leapt into Naho's arms who stroked it less overbearingly then the woman it had just escaped from as it began to purr.

Naruto took back some of the dark thoughts he had about the cat as its actions seemed to help Naho calm somewhat as she dedicated herself to petting the much happier feline. He focused his gaze on the Daimyo to see the man was studying him intently. After several moments the noble said, "Naruto Uzumaki, you've become quite the shinobi of note recently."

Naruto gave a wide smile as he replied, "I like to think I've always been a shinobi of worth. It's just my skills and actions have caught up to my boasts from when I was younger."

The Daimyo chuckled behind his fan as he said, "Well I suppose when one considers who your father was it was only a matter of time. It was quite naughty of Hiruzen to keep such a thing secret especially from me."

Naruto felt a frown threaten to appear on his face for two reasons as a result of the Daimyo's words. The first was the idea that Naruto had been destined to do great things simply because of who his father was. Naruto, wanted to believe it was as a result of the trust his father and mother had placed in him on the day of his birth. He supposed that there wasn't much of a difference depending on one's point of view, but he felt his at least accounted for all the hard work he had put in to get to where he was at. Considering how the noble had berated his cousin, Naruto figured it would be an opinion they shared. The other was the overly familiar way the man had addressed the Third Hokage. Something, Naruto was guilty of too, but the way the noble had sounded had made the blond feel as if the Hokage had been a bad subordinate and not as a man who stood on an equal footing as him.

He knew his feelings may be rooted in the simple fact that as a shinobi of Konoha his loyalty was to the Hokage first and foremost. In turn, the Hokage in return for the land and the money the Fire Daimyo provided the Leaf Village had sworn to protect the Land of Fire. It was supposed to be a partnership between two people on equal footing, not with one subservient to the other. Yet, Naruto was aware that at times it was a very uneasy partnership since despite the man before him appearing to be rather easy going. He had on occasion threatened Tsunade with his willingness to destroy the village if a situation so warranted it. Therefore so as to not offer any offense, the jinchuriki simply nodded his head.

The noble took the gesture as the signal to continue, "First of all you all deserve praise for your bravery. Also, it pleases me greatly to hear that it seems that if only for the time being Akatsuki had been thwarted. I imagine that with its leader dead and with most of its core members also counted in that category the threat they represent has been significantly lessened."

This time Naruto let the frown he felt show as he said cautiously, "I wouldn't be so quick to write them off just yet. The most recent member to have officially joined, a man by the name of Tobi appeared to be wielding considerably more clout then I would expect such a junior member to have. If anything from what your cousin has relayed to us it sounded like he was the one calling the shots."

Naruto had the sense that the noble was frowning behind the fan he was holding at being contradicted. But he sounded pleasant enough as he said, "Something to bear in mind I suppose. There is one thing that I found troubling about the report I received from Tsunade."

"What was that?"

"She said that you formed a temporary alliance with the shinobi of Kumogakure," The Daimyo of Fire Country said in a neutral tone.

"I did," Naruto said with a nod, "But it would be my hope that temporary may give way to something more permanent."

"Yes…which is what I find troubling," the noble said closing his fan. "Naruto…those shinobi only aligned with you because they needed something from you. Considering your…status as a shinobi and your goal to one day become Hokage, it is my hope that you will learn from the failures of the Third and Second Hokage."

"What failures would those be," Naruto asked his tone shifting to anger as well as defensive.

The noble opened his fan again hiding his face and giving Naruto the impression he was amused. But regardless of Naruto's feelings on the matter the man's tone only conveyed a sense of concern, "That would be the failure to see that shinobi from outside the Leaf are inherently dangerous and untrustworthy. They may be capable of working with the Leaf when they need something or are completely out classed like the shinobi of the Sand were at the end of the Third Shinobi War. But, don't forget when those shinobi of the other villages show their true colors it is often the same time that it becomes necessary to pick a new Hokage."

Naruto though was at a loss at how to reply to the Daimyo. He wanted to defend the Villages that several of his lovers called home, but was quite aware that History was on the Daimyo's side. Even his pointing out that the Third Hokage had been killed by Orochimaru would be easily turned into a debate point by the Daimyo by his explaining that it was only because Suna had betrayed Konoha that Orochimaru had succeeded. His hot-headed nature threatened to make a spectacular return by his insulting the Daimyo, but he was saved by Ino, who placed a calming hand on his elbow as she said politely, "You make some excellent points, sire. I don't think any of us can fault your logic in the wisdom of always being on guard for the possibility of betrayal. I think Naruto has proven here that he's more than capable of dealing with it when it rears its ugly head. Yet, I think I speak for all of us present when I say the only thing I sensed from those Kumo-nin was a desire to rescue their comrade. I think that is an emotion that transcends borders."

"Ah, I suppose that would be an emotion shared by those who have tasted battle regardless of where they come from," the Daimyo said after studying the Yamanaka for a moment. Cheerfully the man said, "But look at the time, I came here to give you my thanks and instead ended up dragging politics into it. Please forgive me! Again you have earned my respect and I will continue to lean on your strength in the future to protect the citizens of Fire Country." Turning to his captain of the guard he said, "Tai, remind me to have a medal created for these fine shinobi."

"Yes my Lord," the Samurai said with a bow as the noble stepped into his boat to return to shore.

Tai sent the shinobi a look that made them feel as if they shouldn't bother checking the mail for said medal before rejoining his men in the other boat. Naruto watched them go, not exactly sure of what to think of the talk with the Daimyo. But it did leave him with the impression that if his dream of a world where all the Elemental Countries could exist in peace was going to become a reality. Then it might be time he started looking outside of the Shinobi Villages for those he could convert to his ambition.

 ******************************** *

Team Naruto entered the village several days later having taken their time in returning to the village although not for the usual reasons due in part to Konohamaru's presence. Something that the Young Sarutobi believed was behind the slightly malevolent aura the women of the team were giving off and directing towards him. Despite his being aware of the truth of Naruto's many relationships, the older of the two rivals knew quite well his friend could be rather perverted himself so as a result of his not wanting to put on a potential show for the young man. Naruto's lovers had not been able to truly take advantage of the time on the road.

The reason for the slow pace was primarily due to Naruto's lovers despite their lack of quality sexy time with the blond they shared wanted him to take it easy. They felt that by staying away from the village longer it would give Naruto time to process everything he had needed to deal with lately. Therefore as a result of the first real downtime he had enjoyed without the threat of some big confrontation hanging over his head, as they entered the last leg of their journey to return home the kunoichi were pleased to see that Naruto didn't seem weighted down by anything. That Konohamaru helped attribute to it due to his monopolizing Naruto's time with training requests was why the Honorable Grandson didn't end up in a shallow grave somewhere.

However, sensing he had overstayed his welcome and seeing Konoha's walls approaching Konohamaru took off running and called back, "Alright, I'm going to see how Moegi's doing. Try and raise yourself up to my level Naruto. I'm sure you can do it."

Responding to the teasing of his friend the blond shouted, "You little jerk, who was it you were just begging for training tips?"

"I don't need waste my time answering a genin," Konohamaru said laughing as Naruto shook his fist at his friend.

Tenten smiled at the sight before saddling up behind him and kissing his cheek said, "He does have a point. I guess we'll leave it to you to report to Tsunade then since we're your seniors."

She took off laughing as did Ino and Karin both of whom kissed his cheek as well, as they followed Konohamaru's example. "Jeez, what's it take to get a little respect around here?" The jinchuriki asked himself aloud amused at his lovers lighthearted behavior, but planned to fuck his village leader on her desk as he gave his report as payback for the ribbing at his lower rank. Which even Karin had apparently decided to join in on despite her technically not having one due to her reservist status.

Lost in thought of all the ways he was going to please his Hokage lover thus alerting the three kunoichi of his now disbanded team of all they were missing by not joining him for the sometimes odious task of giving a verbal report, Naruto was surprised as a male voice called, "Naruto!"

Turning towards the voice Naruto was surprised to find Inari standing next to his grandfather and mother. Having sensed Tsunami's presence in the village, he had been a little surprised by it. but, seeing the three sitting near a building under construction as they enjoyed their lunches supposed he shouldn't have been. Tsunami looked particularly delectable as her normally pale skin had taken on a nice tan, and she had traded in her normal clothes for a pair of jean coveralls that she wore with a halter-top version of her normal pink shirt that could almost be described as a bikini.

Joining the family as they ate with the other construction crews, Naruto smiled brightly as he said, "Hey Inari long time no see. The last few times that I've been to Wave your mom told me you've been following in your Grandfather's footsteps which is why you weren't around."

"My mom's too it turns out," the youngest member of the family of carpenters replied.

"Yeah," Naruto said directing his gaze to his lover as he added, "Tsunami you look as lovely as ever."

Tsunami smiled but her father said, "Indeed she does, and I'm glad to see that the skills that I taught her aren't going to waste anymore. But would it kill you Tsunami to cover up?" Directing his gaze towards some of his workers that were ogling his daughter, he shouted, "What are you loafs looking at?"

"Oh father stop it," Tsunami said amused as the men turned away whistling innocently. "Weren't you the one that raised me to be one of the boys?"

"To my everlasting shame," Tazuna said.

"Don't worry grandpa it anyone did anything to make mom upset they'd need to answer to me," Inari said protectively.

"And to me too," Naruto added ruffling the younger man's hair and causing his mother's cheeks to color.

Directing his gaze to his lover he said, "I am a little surprise to see you here though Tsunami. I figured you'd be busy renovating the Whirling Tides Manor."

"We're nearly finished," Tsunami said proudly. "Right now I'm in the midst of hiring the staff. But it's likely going to be a little while longer before we are ready to open. I have to pour over the resumes of the chefs if we're going to make a stay there a truly world class experience."

Naruto smiled glad that his lover had found something to pour her passions into. "I'm glad that Karin made you the general manager of the manor. I have no doubt it'll surpass the grandeur that it use to have."

Tsunami nodded, and also proud of her accomplishments said, "I'm sure Karin is too since as I have managed to complete the renovations ahead of schedule and under budget it has freed up some capital for the project that brought me here. Something that I could use your help with."

"Really what can I do?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I was tasked with repairing several buildings that the woman Karin works for has recently bought," Tsunami answered with a pleased smile since one of the buildings was the one that had housed the entrance to the Den. "With the recent damage to the village she saw it as a prime opportunity to refurbish a neighborhood that had fallen into disrepair. However, my budget is pretty tight and I could really use your help to maximize my workforce so I can spend most of the money on material."

Naruto kept his surprise at Kiyomi's foresight to himself as he answered, "Sure, anything I can do to help."

Tsunami gave him a pleased smile that also promised him that he would be rewarded for his answer with more than just money. He chatted with the family for several more minutes before a whistle sounded signaling the end of the lunch period. Tsunami got up and surprised him as she began to walk with him towards the Hokage's office. Explaining that she had just been having lunch with her family, she said she needed to head back to her hotel to begin working on the plans for the ideas she had for her newest project. Naruto was tempted to suggest he tag alone, but he needed to give Tsunade his report and also wanted to check on Mikoto's condition.

 ******************************* **

After giving his report to Tsunade, as well as leaving her in a thoroughly fucked state. Naruto, headed to his temporarily assigned hotel room. Cleaning up from his travels and recent physical exertion the blond got dressed before Hiraishining himself to the seal located in the basement of Kiyomi's mansion. Making his way to the dining room, where he felt his Bijuu lovers had gathered, he felt a little nervous upon realizing it would probably be one of the few calm moments he had with Kiyomi since their argument about her treatment of the Taki-nin. Not sure exactly how to approach the subject and not wishing to start a fight since Kiyomi deserved his praise for her efforts on behalf of his home and for him, he decided to let the matter drop for the time being.

Despite his decision, he wasn't sure how to make it known while at the same time making it clear he didn't like the situation one bit. All while praising Kiyomi for her efforts on his behalf. Distracted with his thoughts, he accidently walked right into someone as they exited the dining room in a hurry to find more of the delicious liquid called sake. Naruto due to his head being down in thought found his face nestled between a magnificent pair of breasts. Surprised at their size, since the ones he was nestled between easily fit into the category of those possessed by Hinata or Tsunade, neither of whom he could feel present in the mansion. He pulled back in surprise to find himself face to face with a woman he didn't recognize. She had wavy strawberry blond hair, and blue eyes that complimented her full lips. Finding her stunningly beautiful, he noticed that she also had a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth.

Not sure who the woman was and aware that she might take offense at his staring up at her from the valley of her breasts he quickly stepped back saying, "Excuse me…I didn't mean to…" He also took the moment to notice that she was currently wearing a bathing robe tied in such a way that her large breasts threatened to spill out due to the amount of cleavage she was showing

"That's okay…" the woman replied with a slight slur to her speech causing Naruto to notice that her cheeks were red in the way common of people who had been drinking. Smiling she said, "But if you really want me to forgive you then there is something you can do for me."

"W-what's that?"

"Get me more sake," the woman shouted exuberantly as she raised her hands in the air and stared up at the ceiling. Seeing she was actually holding a bottle in her hand she said, "Oh there's some." Smiling widely she turned to head back into the dining room and threw an arm over Naruto's shoulder as she guided him into the room also. Taking a drink she cooed happily as she asked, "Isn't sake the best?"

"Um…I can't say I ever have really partaken," Naruto said wondering who the strange woman was. Seeing his Bijuu lovers sitting around the table watching the exchange between him and the woman in amusement he was about to ask them what was going on.

However, before he could the arm draped over his shoulder tightened around his neck as the woman pulled his face down and into the side of her breast. Before he could ask what he had said wrong to seemingly upset her, he found himself nearly drowned in sake as she forced the bottle to his lips. "That's such a crime, when I think about how long I've been around without knowing the joy of this wonderful liquid it's enough to make me want to cry."

Having pity on her lover, Kiyomi said, "That's enough Rangiku."

"Ah you're no fun," the woman pouted letting Naruto go, who promptly began gasping for air. "I also told you that I didn't want to go by that name. Shukaku the Sand Spirit is so much more cooler sounding."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the woman upon realizing she was the one-tailed Bijuu. Kiyomi sighed indicating this was a conversation they've been having for some time as she said, "And I told you that we couldn't let you go by that name. We've obtained the necessary papers for you to live as Rangiku Matsumoto. It's too late for us to change it now."

"But you let Chomei keep her name," Rangiku pouted as she crossed her arms across her impressive bosom. "Or are you all just jealous that I'm so much bigger than you are upstairs? That's it isn't it…you're all just jealous that blondie hear likes my fun bags so much more than yours. He was practically drawn to them after all."

"I wasn't…it…it was an accident," Naruto said trying to defend himself form the Bijuu's statement.

Turning towards him and pouting she said, "Are you saying you don't like my breasts?"

"N-no…that's not it at all," Naruto said but them found himself mashed into them as she pulled his face into her cleavage as she turned towards her sisters.

"See, I told you," The Bijuu said triumphantly as Naruto tried to pull loose.

Seven leaned in towards Yoruichi to whisper, "Did you tell her about sex yet, because she seems to be pretty hip in how to use her assets?"

Yoruichi shook her head in the negative as she answered, "Are you kidding? She's been singing the praises of sake all day since she discovered it. It must have been something she picked up from the beauty mags we gave her to help her pick a form to live as."

"Regardless," Kiyomi said in a tone that caused Rangiku to sober up if only for the moment. "The reason that Chomei can use her name in her new existence is because unlike some present she didn't do everything in her power to make sure everyone knew it. It's true that it is unlikely that people will realize you and the being that called itself Shukaku are one and the same. But I see no reason to put that theory to the test. Do I make myself clear?"

Rangiku stared at her sister with a hard glare for a moment before letting Naruto escape from the valley of her breasts as she said seriously, "Yeah, whatever. I guess if I want to stay here and keep drinking to my heart's content I'll have to do as you say."

Kiyomi sighed at her sister's willfulness, but let it go as she directed her gaze to her lover. Smiling happily, although there was a hint of unease in her eyes, she said, "Welcome home."

"Thank you," he said spending a moment to give each of his lovers a kiss. He noticed Rangiku's eyes on him, but she turned away as he focused on Kiyomi. Sitting down at the table he said, "It's come to my attention that you've purchased the apartment building above the Den."

"Yes, are you pleased," Kiyomi said brightly glad that if only for the moment the difficulty between them seemed to have faded. "Once Tsunami fixes it up, I intend for you and your other lovers to move in. It should allow for you to meet with your Konoha lovers without arousing suspicion."

Naruto nodded gratefully as he said, "You certainly know how to take care of me." His words caused Kiyomi to blush as she basked in her lover's praise. His gaze turned worried though as he asked, "How's Mikoto?"

Kiyomi's face softened as it showed the sympathy she felt for the woman. Something which had surprised her at first when Naruto had brought the wounded Uchiha back to her mansion. But, now that she technically had children of her own, she felt it was due to understanding the pain that would be associated should one of her children turn against her. Letting the sympathy reach her voice she said, "I think she needs someone close to her to talk to."

Naruto nodded as he felt the same way, so standing wished his lovers a good night as he suspected the reunion between his mother and Mikoto would be a long one.  
 ********************************

Mikoto heard the door handle to her room begin to turn so opened her eyes pulling herself away from the memories of what her family had been before everything had gone so wrong. Laying on the bed, and having an idea of who her visitor would be she didn't move to cover herself despite wearing just a pair of panties and her just breasts being covered by the bandages wrapped around her chest. The door opened revealing that as she thought her guest was Naruto. The jinchuriki paused at seeing her attire, but seeing the Uchiha making no moves to cover herself asked, "May I enter?"

Despite just wishing to be alone, something made her nod causing the young man to smile relieved. Mikoto was surprised to find that although Naruto had just attempted to kill her son, she wasn't angry at him. It wasn't just because Sasuke had tried to kill her though as regardless of that her love for her child was undiminished. She supposed it was due to the fact that out of everyone in the village, Naruto's feelings on the matter were probably almost the same as hers. Furthermore, it was an understanding that where things currently stood between Naruto and Sasuke was the culmination of events as much outside of the two young men's control as in. That and it appearing that Naruto had been the last person in the village to have lost hope that her son could be saved from the darkness that so easily penetrated the hearts of the Uchiha really drove home the point.

Appearing nervous and wondering if she despised him for his likely crippling Sasuke, Naruto asked, "How are you feeling? Does your injury bother you?"

Mikoto turned her eyes away from the blond to stare up at the ceiling as he moved to the front of the bed. "The wound no longer aches physically," the Uchiha replied after a prolonged silence.

Naruto frowned at her response, fearing that the woman still wished Ino and Karin hadn't saved her; he tried to think of something to say. But, deciding to leave it to someone that knew the woman better he crawled onto the bed. Naruto would admit that he found it slightly amusing despite the situation when the woman's eyes shot towards his and suspecting that he had something perverted in mind said slightly flustered, "N-now hold on a minute…"

She trailed off as he flopped onto his back next to her, and wasn't sure if it was disappointment or some other emotion such as relief that shown in her eyes when he did. Giving her a disarming smile he asked while holding out his hand to her, "Do you trust me?"

Unable to look away from the earnest blue eyes that shown with concern for her, Mikoto thought back to what Ino had said as she had saved the Uchiha's life. Nodding, she placed her hand in his and felt a pull that made her feel as if she had traveled a great distance in a moment. Disoriented, she found herself in an apartment that felt familiar although she couldn't place it. Everything became apparent as a voice she knew as well as her own said, "Hello Miko."

Mikoto spun towards the voice realizing why the apartment appeared familiar as she had been best friends with the owner. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she saw Kushina standing in front of her dressed in the familiar dress she had worn after getting married. "K," she shouted as she closed the distance between them to wrap her friend in a hug.

Kushina returned the embrace as she felt tears threaten to appear in her eyes as well. Trying to lighten the moment she said, "You still cry so easily for someone who was raised to remain dignified."

Mikoto snorted as she was still torn between crying and laughing at her friend's old rebuke of her upbringing. Kushina laughed at the noise causing Mikoto to smile as the tears began to disappear. Pulling her head away from the red-head's shoulder so she could look at her friend and she returned the smile being sent her way in full. "I've missed you so much K," Mikoto said. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything for N…"

"Shh," Kushina said, "You protected Naruto in the best way you could. If you had tried to take him in he may have been put at risk or used as a pawn." Mikoto nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief as one thing that had always bothered her was that she hadn't been able to do more for Naruto growing up and as a result feared Kushina would be disappointed in her. The red-head added, "I'm also sorry about everything that has befallen your family Miko. Perhaps if Minato and I had done more to include the Uchiha and undo some of the Second Hokage's policies then…"

Mikoto shook her head as she said, "The fate that befell my clan wasn't due to that. It was about power. After a century of rule by the Senju and people trained by them, Fugaku and those that thought like him decided it was time the Uchiha held power for a time." Mikoto was led to the couch in Kushina's apartment as she added, "If only they had tried to follow Itachi's example." Kushina nodded in agreement, and looked like she wanted to say something, but had then thought better of it. Wondering what her friend was holding back she asked, "What is it?"

Kushina bit her lip, but then said, "Minato knew how much Itachi loved the village. That's why when he was a little older and if Itachi continued to show such promise, he planned to make Itachi his successor." Mikoto stared at her friend before turning away to begin crying into her hands. Kushina berated herself as she said, "I knew I shouldn't have said anything, me and my big mouth."

Mikoto shook her head as she pulled her head out of her hands and despite the tears in her eyes gave a genuine smile. "I'm happy you told me. It makes me happy to know that the love Itachi had for the village had been recognized. It also makes his actions all the more understandable. He truly was of Konoha despite being born an Uchiha."

"He got that from his mother," Kushina said placing a hand on her friend's knee.

"No," Mikoto said sadly, "When push came to shove, I choose my clan."

"I think you mean family," Kushina corrected. "Put in the same circumstances I would have made the same choice."

Genuinely touched, but doubting Kushina would ever allow herself to be placed in such circumstances, since if she had married a man who had plotted against the Leaf Village, Mikoto had no doubt said man would be quickly pummeled until he corrected his way of thinking. Wishing to change the topic she said, "But enough about my life. Look at you, you haven't aged a day. I'm so jealous."

Kushina smiled as she replied, "Yeah, well I guess that tends to happen when one dies and is sort of resurrected as a Bijuu."

"I'm sorry that was thoughtless of me."

"Huh," Kushina replied confused until she realized her friend was upset at her comment causing the red-head to talk about her death. Waving it off she said, "Don't be silly. I mean…I wish things had been different obviously. But thanks to Minato and Kiyomi, I'm getting to watch my son grow up. Besides, I know I'm not the only one here that wishes things had turned out differently."

Mikoto inclined her head as she said, "Still it can't be easy for you, what with you having to share him with all those women."

Kushina's cheeks colored as she rubbed the back of her head in a similar manner as her son did when embarrassed as she said, "Y-yeah…it's not that bad…I'm glad Naruto is so beloved…I guess if I did have a complaint it would just be that, I never got to experience the time where I was the most important woman in his life, you know."

Understanding the feeling completely, since she had experienced it for both her children, Mikoto nevertheless felt there was some other reason behind the coloring of her friends cheeks. Having a sneaking suspicion, a smile appeared on her face as she asked, "Really, just how closely are you watching your son's growth. I mean you must have a ringside seat for when he pleases his lovers. Tell me does he get his stamina from his father or his mother."

"Miko," Kushina said hoping her friend was just teasing her, "Don't tell me prison made you into some kind of pervert. T-there's a barrier that appears when Naruto is…entertaining."

Mikoto wasn't quite sure if that was enough to keep the red-head from letting her curiosity get the better of her especially as Kushina's cheeks turned several deeper shades of red. Deciding to tease her friend further she said, "Well if that's the case maybe I should give him a try. He has to be doing something right to keep all those women happy."

"Don't even think about it," Kushina said as she began to pout at her friend's joke, but also out of a sense of embarrassment that Mikoto may end up sharing her son's bed and that knowledge would sorely tempt Kushina into once more stepping out of the green barrier after so recently resolving never to do so again.

"I'm teasing, I'm teasing," Mikoto said apologetically sensing she had likely broached a very touchy topic for her friend. Supposing she could understand why Kushina would react the way she did, since she doubted the red-head wanted to be teased about something that if she did indulge in it there would be plenty of people that would judge her as being as some sort of degenerate. Although truthfully Mikoto felt that perhaps her time in prison had turned her into a closet pervert as something about the idea made her feel rather hot.

Getting embarrassed herself now, she changed the subject so the two of them could catch up on less touchy subjects. Mikoto wasn't sure how long they talked, but realized she must have fallen asleep at some point. Waking to find herself nestled against something warm, she for a wondrous moment hoped everything that had happened in the last seventeen years had been a dream. But reality soon set in as she realized that would have meant waking alone in bed as her husband had only really ever had sex with her for the sake of procreation or for the occasional stress relief. Therefore even in those rare instances she would likely never have woken up next to him as after performing his task, he would return to his own futon. He also certainly wouldn't have wrapped an arm around her pulling her all the tighter against him.

Opening her eyes, she came face to face with Naruto, who apparently had also fallen asleep during her long talk with his mother. Now feeling embarrassed, she tried to pull away without waking him by first pulling her leg off of where it rested on top of him. Pulling her leg back and feeling rather exposed due to her only wearing panties, she stopped as something impeded her progress by as something was pressed up against the back of her knee. Quickly realizing what the obstacle was, she looked down to see the top of a tent sticking up behind her leg. She felt her mouth drop slightly at the size, as a common saying among the housewives of the Uchiha was that the Curse of Hatred wasn't the only curse that the men of the clan suffered from and by extension their wives.

Having never seen a dick that big before, even clothed, except in some of the adult material she would use to help alleviate her desires when her husband proved unwilling or unequal to the task, the Uchiha kunoichi suddenly understood why Naruto had so many lining up to be pleased by him. She was tempted to close her knee around his impressive appendage, but not wanting to prove Kushina correct about her, instead lifted her leg up and over it. Now with an unobstructed view of the morning wood Naruto was sporting, she felt a desire to reach down and free it from its cloth confines. But fighting against the temptation and guessing her many years without getting any loving was getting the best of her, she instead disengaged herself completely. Lying on her back and already missing the warmth, she felt rewarded by her choice as several minutes later Naruto sat up.

He yawned sleepily and likely sensing the body next to him began to lean over as he said still half asleep, "Good morning."

Mikoto realized he was moving in for a good morning kiss, so in order to prevent an embarrassing moment said, "Good morning Naruto."

The jinchuriki's eyes snapped open as he quickly leaned back and began to rub the back of his head in a similar manner as his mother. "Um…morning. Did you and mom enjoy your talk?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm happy to see she is doing well."

Naruto gave her a pleased smile, but then his attention shifted towards the door. A moment later a soft knock sounded as Sakura's voice called, "Naruto, are you awake?"

Mikoto watched as Naruto's face brightened and felt a little jealous at the fact that something like the sound of one of his lovers' voice could affect him so. Guessing the feeling stemmed from her own lack of a similar effect on the man she had married, she watched as he scooted down the bed to reply, "I'm up Sakura." Moving towards the door, he directed his attention back to Mikoto as he said, "There's something I want to speak with you about later. I'll also make sure that you and mom have plenty of chances to talk."

Mikoto nodded, touched that the young man would make time so that she could rekindle her friendship with Kushina. He stepped out of the room and Mikoto watched as the pink-haired girl threw her arms around her lover and kissed him passionately as the bedroom door slowly closed. She leaned back in her bed and let herself imagine what may have happened if she had gave into the temptation she felt upon first waking up. She tried to banish such thoughts, but it proved rather impossible as a concerto of those lost in passion began to play in the room next door which more and more people seemed to join.

 ******************************** *

Sakura pulled back causing a strand of spit to stretch that connected the two lovers in the aftermath of their kiss. Naruto, felt his morning boner return full force as a result, and although loving his lover's passionate way of welcoming him back was a little surprised by it considering by now she must have known what he had done to their teammate. "I'm not sure I deserved that," he said.

"Oh but you do," Sakura replied pulling out of his arms and pulled him after her into the bedroom next door. Closing the door after Naruto, she again pressed up against him as she said, "I've been waiting all morning to reward you for keeping your promise to me." Leaning up she kissed his lips again, before slowly sinking to a crouch before her lover. Pressing her hands against the tented bulge she said pleased, "I'm glad at least part of you is eager for its reward."

Naruto threw his head back and gripped the sides of Sakura's head as she deftly freed his cock and swallowed it all the way to the base. "Fuck…" he groaned as his pink-haired lover slowly backed off until she let him pop out of her mouth. Surprised that she could now deepthroat him he began to ask, "When…"

Sakura cut him off with a playful giggle as she licked the underside of his cock. She continued to stroke him as she answered, "I'm not just an apprentice of Tsunade for show you know." Kissing the tip of his dick, she added, "Go ahead Naruto. Fuck my mouth till you're satisfied."

Taking his teammate and lover at her word, the jinchuriki began to pump his engorged penis into her warm and wet mouth with abandon. Sakura's hands rested on Naruto's pelvis as she let him pound her throat almost as mercilessly as he would her cunt. Staring up at her lover's eyes she squealed internally as it seemed to drive him even wilder causing him to move even faster. Her pussy feeling a little left out responded by growing wetter, causing the kunoichi to bring her hands to her quim which she rubbed through the thin materials of her shorts.

Sakura beginning to moan as she teased herself caused Naruto to lose it as he buried his dick all the way to the root. Sakura's eyes widened as he grew even larger, before discharging his seed almost directly into her stomach. After several powerful bursts, the blond fell back on to the floor as the strength faded from his legs.

Sakura rubbed her abused throat as she then smiled before saying, "Mmmm, thank you Naruto."

Breathing heavily the blond said, "That was amazing. I wouldn't have taken my time coming back if I knew I had such a reward waiting for me."

Sakura smiled as she stood and then pulled her shorts down. Climbing on top of the bed, she lowered her face to the mattress as she kept her ass up in the air. Giving her rump a shake, she asked, "Then maybe you'd like to give me a little reward in turn. Just don't make too much of a mess as I have to get going pretty soon. I won't make it in time for my hospital shift if I have to go home and clean up."

Naruto stood and pulled his clothes off before joining his lover on the bed. Standing behind her, he placed his feet on either side of her legs before he lifted her skirt up and crouched down to position his cock at the entrance of her tight cunt. Which was made all the tighter due to her keeping her legs squeezed tightly shut. She moaned loudly as Naruto penetrated her and fought against her internal resistance to bury himself fully inside her.

Gripping her hips, he began to churn her insides causing Sakura's voice to rise in volume and alert more than just the woman lying in the next room over as to what they were doing. Trying to muffle her voice she bit down on the bed's comforter, but couldn't maintain her silence as Naruto reached under her shirt to grope her breasts. "N-not that N-naruto…I'll cum…if you keep that up."

Naruto grinned as he kept on playing with his lover's breasts despite her protests as he smiled, "I thought that was the idea." Pressing up against her back, as he stopped his pumping, he whispered, "If you want me to take my time. You're going to have to let the hospital know you aren't going to be in today."

Sakura bit her lip as she was sorely tempted to do so, but knowing how overworked the hospital staff already was couldn't permit herself to be that selfish. Therefore, she began squeezing the cock buried in her with her cunt in an effort to achieve the release she had just said she didn't want. The small action not being enough she began to whine, "Please Naruto…don't be so mean. Let me cum."

Naruto gave his lover a peck on the cheek before pulling back and once more emptying and filling her after replying, "As you wish, my beautiful Cherry Blossom."

Naruto's thrusts having increased in power and speed in his effort to give Sakura her much desired orgasm, caused the woman to no longer care if the whole village heard her. "Yes…oh yes Naruto….you're filling me so completely. Fuck…Fuck me…" Her eyes shot wide open as her lover buried himself completely inside her and emptied his seed directly into her womb. Her cries joined his as she came, her entire body shaking in pleasure.

Catching sight of an alarm clock as Naruto collapsed to the side of her, Sakura sighed due to the time. Rising up enough to kiss his cheek she said, "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"Anytime," Naruto replied pleased at the radiant glow Sakura was giving off. "Do you really have to go?"

Sakura nodded as she got out of bed and pulled her shorts back on while responding, "Yeah, but don't worry you won't be lonely long." Making her way out the door she said, "He's all yours ladies."

Kiyomi, Seven, and Yoruichi having heard the two teammates and wishing to partake as well stepped into the room. Kiyomi approached the bed first and aware of the recent displeasure she had caused her lover was a little wary of joining him on the bed. Seeing Kiyomi's reluctance as getting in the way of their own pleasure, Seven and Yoruichi came up behind her and pushed her onto the bed into Naruto's arms.

Naruto met his lover's green eyes and frowned as she broke contact first. "Naruto, I know things have been strained between us…"

Naruto turned her face towards his as he said softly, "Shh, we can worry about that later. Right now, just let me love you."

Kiyomi nodded as she kissed her former host and pushed him onto his back. He groaned into their kiss as a nude Yoruichi began to kiss and suck on his cock cleaning it of Sakura's release. Enjoying the taste, she began to bob her head on his pole as Seven having also stripped climbed up next to Naruto and began running her tongue over his nipple while rubbing her hand over his hard stomach and chest.

Kiyomi pulled back allowing Seven to take her place in kissing the jinchuriki. Taking a moment to remove her kimono she looked back at Yoruichi as she said, "I would like to be first please."

"Be my guest," the dark-skinned woman said after allowing his dick to slip from between her lips. She held his cock steady as her sister positioned herself over it and began to impale herself on his length. Yoruichi watched as Kiyomi began to raise and lower her hips on the Bijuu tamer buried inside her. Moving to Naruto's free side, she joined Seven in a three-way kiss with the blond as Kiyomi's cries grew in volume.

Seven, caused the red-head's cries to grow louder still as she ended her portion of the kiss to lick down Naruto's chest until she reached where they were joined, and then moved up Kiyomi's stomach to begin sucking on her sister's breasts.

Yoruichi took the opportunity to climb over Naruto as she positioned her muff above his mouth. Leaning forward, she buried her face in the bed's pillows as Naruto's talented tongue began swiping at her clit. She felt a second tongue join his and looked back to see Kiyomi's face buried into her backside. Moaning loudly under the double assault, she tried to stave off coming but found that it was likely going to be a losing proposition as Kiyomi slid her fingers inside her and Naruto began to push on her clit with his tongue.

 ********************************

Rangiku sat up in her bed surprised to be there. Rubbing her head which ached something fierce she said, "Urrgh, don't tell me this feeling accompanies drinking." Guessing that something as good as liquor had to have a bad side, she thought, "I guess there is a reason for the saying, all things in moderation."

It hurting her just to think so she got out of bed again wondering how she got there as the last thing she remembered was falling out of her chair in the dining room. Making her way to the door as the room still seemed to be spinning slightly she channeled her chakra in order to try and heal the apparent damage she had done to herself. To her surprise her condition didn't approve much although it did make the light peeking into her darkened room not hurt as much. That lasted until she opened her door and the illuminated hall caused her to feel as if twin spikes had been jammed into her eyes and right into her brain. Holding a hand to her now throbbing skull she shouted, "Kiyomi."

Not receiving a reply, she went in search of her sisters hoping one of them had a cure for her first hangover. Knowing that it would likely come at the cost of being berated by the others, as she had quickly gotten distracted with her new favorite drink while her sisters had tried to explain things to her, at that point Rangiku didn't care just so long as they made the hurting stop.

A loud scream filled the hall, which despite it hurting Rangiku's head caused her some alarm as it had sounded like Yoruichi. Her, pain momentarily forgotten she ran towards the room that it had come from and threw the door open intent on honoring the repaired bonds she hoped lasted forever this time by defending her stricken sister. Yet the last thing she expected to see was her three sisters sans their clothing, with Kiyomi straddling her former host and her face buried against Yoruichi's mound.

Kiyomi turned towards the new arrival revealing that her face was covered in a wetness that seemed to be leaking from where it had just been placed. Yoruichi seemed oblivious to everything as she fell over on her side exposing Naruto face and a similar wetness there as well. Everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment, before Kiyomi turned away and began riding Naruto's dick again after saying, "Good morning Rangiku. Did you sleep well?"

Naruto moaned unable to stop himself despite finding himself concerned at the arrival of the new Bijuu. Seven following Kiyomi's example began to rub her sister's cunt as she began to lick Yoruichi's essence from her sisters lips before kissing her.

Rangiku, felt a jumble of emotions, but finally settled on confusion at what was going on. It also was due to her body beginning to tingle between her legs where she saw Kiyomi was connected to her former host. "W-what are you doing?" she asked wondering why the nubs at the end of her breasts were hardening and why she was tempted to mirror Seven's action of pinching them as she was doing to her own. She suddenly found herself wishing she had read the magazine she had been shown in full instead of just the article about how having big-breasts could make a man putty in her hands and thus easier to manipulate.

Kiyomi was too busy approaching her orgasm, so Seven took it upon herself to answer her sister, "We're enjoying the perks that we told you taking these form afforded to us."

"I…I thought that was making it impossible for us to be sealed into people or the Gedo Mazo," Rangiku said beginning to squirm ever so slightly as Kiyomi's moans took on a feverish pitch.

Seven smiled as she replied, "No, that's a side-effect. This is a benefit." She then rubbed Kiyomi's clit causing her sister to bury the hard totem of flesh rising from Naruto's legs as deeply as it would go as she screamed, "Cumming!"

Rangiku watched as the sack hanging from the object apparently giving her sister the time of her life contracted. Not sure what that signified she got a hint as Kiyomi shouted, "Your seed…it's flooding my womb…mmmm so much cum."

Seven helped Kiyomi off and prevented Naruto from sitting up as she climbed over him. Facing her sister, she stood squatted over him with her legs spread widely apart. Reaching down and finding her lover's dick still hard she said, "You're still this hard. Don't tell me you like being watched by Rangiku."

Naruto figuring he might as well role with things gave Seven's ass a playful smack as he replied, "Now don't be trying to paint me as some kind of pervert. What man wouldn't be aroused being surrounded by four beauties?"

"Oh you charmer," Seven said sending a smile over her shoulder towards her lover. Focusing on her one-tailed sibling she said, "Rangiku, let's pick up our lesson from where we left off last night." Stroking her lover's cock she began, "This is a penis. Other terms that are appropriate would be cock, dick, or in our case Bijuu tamer." Reaching between her legs, she spread her drenched nether lips as she continued, "This is the vagina, I'm sure you'll pick up other ways of naming it as you learn more about your new form." Lowering her slit to Naruto's cock she finished, "But, when vagina and penis become one an indescribable pleasure is the result." She moaned as she was penetrated by her lover and quickly began to fuck herself on Naruto's dick. Getting turned on as her sister watched she said, "You can get a hint of that pleasure by teasing your pussy yourself."

Rangiku guessing that pussy was another term for where Seven was currently connected to Naruto. She reached into the robe she was wearing and ran her hand down her mound. While not feeling anything at first when her finger made contact with her hooded but aroused clit, she gasped.

Seven smirked at the face her sister had made before laying her back against Naruto's chest. Raising and lower her hips with her legs she said, "I'm guessing you've found your clit. Go a little lower…mmm yeah that's it…give your slit a rub."

Rangiku followed Seven's direction and also began to mirror Naruto's action of tweaking her nipples as he was the Bijuu currently giving her a grand view of the area they were connected. Rangiku curious, slid a finger inside her as she leaned against the door frame to keep from toppling at the pleasure building within her.

Seven abandoned the lesson to dance her tongue around Naruto's as Rangiku watched on. Pulling her hand from her breast she moved it to her mouth and pushed her tongue against her finger in a similar manner as the kissing lovers. Wondering what it would be like with when engaged against another tongue, she watched as Seven went stiff as a board as she moaned into Naruto's mouth. His nuts contracted again, as he deposited his seed in the brown-haired Bijuu turned woman.

Rangiku sunk to the floor as she wondered what her sister was feeling as although she was feeling good imagined it paled in comparison to what Seven was currently experiencing. Kiyomi and Yoruichi having recovered from their own orgasms stopped petting their mounds. Yoruichi began to drink the seed Naruto had just deposited in Seven's quim after he had slipped from her tunnel.

Kiyomi approached her kneeling sister noticing Rangiku's eyes traveled to her pussy as the one-tailed Bijuu noticed some on Naruto's seed leaking from her. Staring up at her red-headed sister, Rangiku said, "I want to try it too."

Kiyomi wasn't surprised as she said, "I'm sure you do. But you should know that if you take Naruto as a lover. You'll in turn find yourself being bound to him. Is that something you're sure you want?"

Rangiku's eyes drifted to the bed where she saw Naruto once more engaged in a dance of tongues with Seven. Wanting to experience the contentment she had seen on each of her sisters' faces she nodded, "I'm sure."

She accepted a hand up from her sister, who stepped behind her and pulled the robe she was wearing from her body. Clearing her throat to get the three on the beds attention, she waited until she had it to say, "Rangiku has decided to put herself in Naruto's care." Focusing on her lover she added, "Naruto, please take good care of my sister."

Naruto stood as he approached the naked beauty. Rangiku blushed as she watched his eyes drink in her form. He came to a stop in front of her causing the Bijuu to say nervously, "I…I might not be any good…please don't hold that…"

"Shh," Naruto said cupping her chin surprising her with his warmth. "Rangiku, thank you for trusting me enough to become my lover."

The Bijuu felt a smile despite the nervousness that she was experiencing as she looked at her sisters on the bed and then back at Kiyomi before replying, "You've come highly recommended." She wasn't sure why she felt happy at the smile that appeared on his lips, but then didn't give it much thought as he pulled her into a kiss. She wasn't sure what to do at first, but felt his tongue swipe against her lips. Opening her mouth, she closed her eyes as his tongue sought out hers prompting her to swirl it around his.

She moaned as he then reached up to fondle her breast with his right hand. Her body began to respond to his actions as she threw her right leg up over his hip. Feeling his hardened dick pressed against her slit, she began to instinctually rub herself against it. Both of them moaned at the contact which for Rangiku turned into a groan as he pinched the nipple of the tit he was fondling and gave it a tug. He broke the kiss and pushed her heavy breast up to his mouth which he sucked on. Rangiku leaned her head back, as she pleaded, "T-the other one too."

Naruto did as she asked, bathing her neglected tit in attention before pulling back out of her grasp causing her to pout. Before she could complain though, he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the bed where her sisters had begun to entertain each other. Naruto set her down gently kissing her lightly and then began leaving feather light kisses along the way. Rangiku felt her body tense in anticipation as she realized he was making his way to her hairless sex. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he pressed his lips to her lower ones and proceeded to give her a deep tongue kiss.

The strawberry blonde gasped as she spread her legs wider to give him more room to work. Naruto thoroughly explored her snatch, finding her taste as intoxicating as the sake she had force fed him the night before. Her moans as they mixed with those of her sisters were a beautiful symphony which he wished he could record to play back later. Sensing, he was nearing a climax he pulled his mouth away causing her to call out, "N-no…don't stop…"

"Stopping wasn't what I had in mind," the jinchuriki said standing at the foot of the bed as he took his position between her legs. Reaching out to cup her face and placing his thumb against her mouth which she began to suck on he said, "But I want to experience your first climax with my dick buried inside of you."

Rangiku wanted to experience it as well which she showed by cooing appreciatively around his thumb. Moving his hand from her face, he brought it down to her breast to give it a firm squeeze. Rangiku moaned, as Naruto slid his dick against her slit coating it in her essence before lining himself up with her entrance. Naruto pushed in slowly and was glad he had taken the precaution as he pressed up against a natural barrier. Looking down warmly at the woman, he said, "Rangiku this next part is going to hurt. But bear with it and I promise you'll feel better soon."

The Bijuu nodded feeling the fear of the unknown as Naruto began to slowly withdraw from her. She screamed though as he pushed forward and tore something inside her. Wrapping her legs around his hips she cried out, "It hurts…don't move…"

Naruto brought his face to hers as he leaned over her and kissing her tears away said, "Tell me when you're ready." He then began to kiss her deeply in order to take her mind away from the pain of losing her virginity. As the kiss dragged on Rangiku was surprised to find that her hips seemed to develop a mind of their own and began to rise up in an effort to receive more of the cock stretching her insides. Naruto to his credit didn't move until she ended the kiss to inform him, "The pain's fading…you can start."

Naruto slid back until he nearly slipped out prompting the Bijuu to use her legs wrapped around his ass to pull him back towards her. She moaned as Naruto fought her eager pulling to insure he entered her slowly. She moaned out happily as he increased her pleasure by focusing his talented tongue to tracing around one of her diamond hard nipples as his hand squeezed her other breast.

Soon though, she found herself holding on for dear life as Naruto pounded her at a blistering pace as he hunched over her with his hands on her hips. Her hands helped in holding him up as she placed them against his hard chest. Moaning loudly, and feeling something incredible building within her, she prepared to embrace the new feeling whole-heartedly. But then Naruto just stopped causing her to look at him desperate to experience the promised pleasure. "No, don't stop…I'm so close."

Naruto unhooked her legs from behind his back as he brought one up and over his shoulder. Continuing to turn her while remaining connected, he pulled her on to all fours as he pressed his chest against her back. "Don't worry Rangiku; all good things come to those who wait. I promise that you'll soon get the release you are looking for."

Rangiku's response was a moan as Naruto began to fuck her from behind as he groped her heavy breasts. She felt her face flush as she looked ahead to see her sisters watching her intently as she experienced the pleasure that had so enraptured them as she had forgotten they had been in the room. She felt the return of the feeling she had before and had to admit that it seemed even stronger than she remembered. Still as Naruto pulled her up to present to her fellow Bijuu the spot they were connected she twisted her feet to rest behind his thighs as a sign that she didn't want him stopping halfway this time.

Something Naruto had no intention of doing as he pumped his dick up into her tightly gripping snatch. Rangiku threw her head back against his shoulder as she came loudly her body shaking in his arms as internally her muscles milked him for his seed. He gave her body what it was working for as he pressed his hips tightly against her shapely ass. Rangiku came a second time as she felt what Kiyomi had described earlier. Feeling light-headed she whispered, "Incredible," before being allowed to gently fall forward.

When Rangiku came to she found Yoruichi lying on her side as Naruto knelt on the bed behind her. The dark-skinned Bijuu moaned in release as he began to fill her with the warmth that Rangiku could still feel moving about inside her. When Naruto slipped out of her folds, the newest Bijuu turned human surprised her sisters by being the first to take the cum coated dick into her mouth. Wanting to experience more she tried to coax him back into her, but found there were two other Bijuu that had been waiting their turn and didn't appreciate someone cutting to the front of the line. Still, after several hours four thoroughly satisfied Bijuu lay strummed about the bed asleep, leaving one very tired Jinchuriki and a very horny Uchiha to stare up at their respective ceilings.

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi as one of the village's important business leaders sat and watched as the new Clan Councilors were sworn in to their duties by Tsunade. Looking about the room, she saw Naruto sitting next to Ayame and thought back to the end of her lovemaking session from several days ago between him and her sisters. After coming to and finding her former host awake she had asked if he was keeping tabs on Konan via her foxmark. She hadn't been surprised when he told her that he was as while he wasn't sure what she was planning, knew she likely planned to handle it alone.

He had listened intently as Kiyomi had explained to him what she thought was going to happen in the near future. She had then explained to her lover what she would need for him to do when the time came. She had also after they had both cleaned up introduced him to Sage. She could see some of the unease at her manipulating minds return upon his meeting the young woman. But after explaining to him, the orange haired young woman's origins had seen it disappear if only for the time being.

Her thoughts were pulled back to the present as Rangiku's voice cut in, "This is so boring." It earned her a pair of sharp elbows to the sides by both Kiyomi and Yoruichi.

Leaning in as her sister rubbed her abused sides, she whispered, "I told you that you didn't need to come."

"You also said there would be a party afterwards," Rangiku responded just as quietly. But it still earned them a quick, "Shh," from the people sitting behind them.

Tsunade finished swearing in the Clan Councilors that were replacing those lost during the fight against Pain. She had them stand and face the crowd which erupted into polite applause. Kiyomi's gaze first settled on the woman that would be representing the Nara, Yoshino. Despite having heard from Naruto how passionate the woman was, to Kiyomi she appeared to be almost disinterested in the proceedings. Wondering if the change was a result of losing her husband, Kiyomi was concerned that might make her someone opposed to Naruto's goals of bringing the Shinobi Village's together. Having spoken briefly with the Hokage about it, she knew that Tsunade didn't believe that would be the case. But believed that having given up her shinobi career to attend to her family's needs, now found herself adrift without a rudder or purpose. Something, Tsunade believed her son was likely hoping she would find as a member of the council which is why he had nominated her.

Her gaze next settled on Konohamaru and knew she didn't have anything to worry about in regards to the boy. Quite well aware of how the new Sarutobi Clan Head looked up to her lover, she believed that if Naruto asked for his help he would willingly give it.

Kiyomi's gaze shifted next to the positively glowing Ino, who had succeeded her father as the Yamanaka Clan head. Although, her father had recovered enough to leave the hospital, his injury and the time that would be required to master the Suna made prosthetic leg made him step down as leader of the Yamanaka. He had nominated his daughter and due to her actions during the Pain Invasion as well as a few possible opponents to her nomination had recently made the mistake of supporting Fuu Yamanaka; she had easily been elected to the position.

The last one to be sworn in had technically been a member of the council for several months, but due to her illness she had never formally taken the oath. Yakumo Kurama also beamed happily now that she could officially claim her position as councilor.

Kiyomi knew that it was a bit calculating and cold-blooded of her, but she couldn't help but be pleased that with the new incarnation of the Clan Council as she could count three of the four members as Pro-Naruto. Now with the Kurama, Senju, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, and Sarutobi clans backing her lover she knew the council was locked up. She knew Naruto could begin to perhaps seduce some of the Civilian Council, but since the final decision of foreign policy was handled by the Clan Council it would be a waste. Also, aware that her lover's recent conversation with the Fire Country Daimyo had made him aware that he needed to more actively focus outside of Konoha. She smiled as she had several ideas of how to help him succeed. The Grand Opening of the Whirling Tide's Manor would be a great venue to begin spreading his influence to some of the people that held power outside of the shinobi villages, but she knew that would be months away. Karin though would soon begin spreading the seeds to also lock up the other two villages that Naruto's influence had reached as she had upcoming meetings in both Kumogakure and Sunagakure, where she would discuss the possibility of opening Branch offices for the Great Tree Shipping Company. Depending on how well that went, as well as Karin's plans to buy the major port Gato's company had used in Wave, Kiyomi believed it would only be a matter of time before Kirigakure started seeing some of its kunoichi join Naruto's ever-growing Harem.

Kiyomi stiffened as she felt a sense of both dread and anticipation course through the network of women connected to Naruto. She noticed that Rangiku not used to it didn't notice but Yoruichi and Seven had. Directing her gaze to Naruto, she saw he was also sitting straighter. Tsunade aware of the feeling as well cut the applause short as she said, "Alright, enough of the formality. Let's get this party started."

"Yeah" Rangiku was about to shout and throw her hands into the air. But was stopped by Kiyomi and Yoruichi, able to see the seriousness written on her sisters' faces she said, "We're not going to party."

Standing and following the crowd out the door as she felt Naruto, who had been one of the first to leave, Hiraishin to Ame, she answered, "Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that. I think Naruto will be sure to send the invitation so that we can throw Akatsuki a surprise party."

 ********************************

Konan's confrontation with Tobi had gone exactly as she planned as she watched her Paper Ocean Technique continuously detonate. Despite knowing Tobi could only remain intangible for five minutes at most and was unable to teleport when using it, she nevertheless planned to let the full ten minutes worth of explosive paper she had prepared go off. Still, she felt a sense of euphoria as she said, "Yahiko, Nagato, it's finished with this your dreams of peace are sure to become a reality."

"Celebrating would be a little premature, don't you think," Tobi said from behind her.

Konan's eyes opened wide in surprise and although she didn't see it she could practically feel the rusted pipe he intended to jam into her back. "How…" She began to question but a red flash rendered it mute as a hand clamped around the scrounged weapon preventing it from reaching its destination.

Instead it was Tobi's turned to be surprised as he asked, "What the devil?"

Naruto forced the piped back into Tobi's stomach and due to his surprise arrival was pleased when he felt it meet with the resistance of the masked man's gut. Clamping his free hand on the man's back he forced the weapon deeper until it poked out of his back. Naruto then tossed the man away from his lover.

Despite his new injury on top of the arm he had lost due to Konan's jutsu Tobi landed on his feet and glared at Naruto as some of his mask, which had also been damaged, fell away. Although most of his face remained covered Naruto was immediately struck by the fact that behind the portion that led one to believe Tobi only had one eye there was another Sharingan. A Sharingan that now appeared to be blind, although in a different way than Sasuke's had looked after he had been hit by his Rasenshuriken.

"It was foolish of me not to consider that Konan's allies weren't still keeping tabs over her," Tobi said standing. "I won't make that mistake again. Konan, I will reclaim the eyes that I gave Nagato. You may think the actions of your youths were your own, but you, Nagato, and Yahiko have always been dancing to my tune. This betrayal won't go unpunished."

He began to warp away causing Konan to move to stop him, but Naruto grabbed her arm. She looked back to see Naruto's angry gaze and although upset at his letting Tobi get away. She could see in his eyes that he was just as upset and more at her for attempting to deal with the master manipulator alone. Her gaze softened as the realization that if he hadn't arrived when he did then she would likely have met her end and Tobi would have the Rinnegan sunk in. Her legs grew a little weak at the thought and Naruto effortlessly picked her up in his arms. He began to walk towards her village and seeing his angry gaze staring off into the distance softly said, "I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed letting his anger bleed away before looking at her with a soft gaze that conveyed how relieved he was that she was okay. Konan felt a little self-conscious being on the receiving end of such a look coupled with his holding her in his arms. He looked off to the horizon again and beginning to carry her over the lake that surrounded her home said, "Konan you told Nagato that you intended to be a pillar to the bridge we want to build towards a brighter future. A pillar standing by itself is useless. Don't forget that there are plenty of people willing to be your pillars as well, those who will stand with and support you. A future without you in it is a future that would be a great deal dimmer then it otherwise should be."

Konan was touched by the man's words and felt her heart open up more to him. But despite the touching moment she reminded him, "Tobi, got away though."

She was surprised though when Naruto chuckled as he said, "I'm sure that's what he thinks also."

 ******************************** *

Tobi appeared in his hideout at the Mountains' Graveyard. Pulling the pipe from his abdomen with a yell he tossed it away signaling to Black Zetsu his return. "I take it you didn't acquire the Rinnegan."

Tobi sent an angry glare towards the Zetsu that had been imbued with a part of the will possessed by Madara Uchiha. "I would have if that bastard hadn't interfered."

"I assume by that bastard you mean the nine-tail's jinchuriki," the serious Zetsu asked although his tone made it clear he knew the answer. "First he cripples Sasuke and now denies us the Rinnegan. The boy sure gets around."

"He'll get his…" Tobi said before trailing off. He was about to activate a jutsu that would reveal if he had been marked by the seal used for the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, but then the whole mountain shook as a massive explosion sounded from its depths. Activating the jutsu, he felt the seal Naruto had applied to his back burn off as he raced to the sound of the commotion.

He came to a halt as he entered the hall where the Gedo Mazo was stored after he had teleported it there. Standing before it was Five Women one of whom he immediately recognized as the Animal Path that Pain had used to replace the one destroyed by Jiraiya. The woman turned towards him revealing that she possessed the Rinnegan. Several white Zetsu began to appear from the ground to surround the women prompting the red-head that seemed to resemble a short haired version of Mito Uzumaki said, "Deal with these annoyances so Sage can synch up with the statue."

"With pleasure," a busty blonde said as she turned towards Tobi and the Zetsu in front of him. Wearing a flowing black robe which was held closed by a white obi tied around her waist, the woman made a hand-sign as she projected ash from her mouth. The multiple Zetsu in front of her moved to attack, but with a hand gesture the ash flew to engulf them before she called it back and revealed viciously slashed bodies left in its wake. A Zetsu managed to get close in an attempt to punch her, but the ash appeared between them and solidified into a barrier that blocked the blow. She then had it engulf the Zetsu where it spun around it like a tornado leaving a bloody mess behind when the plant like man emerged. Rangiku watched as more Zetsu appeared in the hall and sent her ash streaming down it before snapping her fingers causing it to erupt into flame.

Tobi turned intangible as Black Zetsu managed to escape the hall before the fire washed over him. The hall collapsed, causing Tobi to appear from the stone and he collapsed as a result of his injuries and low chakra. Black Zetsu pulled him to his feet and away from the rubble of the hall causing Tobi to say, "What are you doing? We need to protect the statue."

Black Zetsu shook its head as it felt the frightening pace at which the white versions of itself were being destroyed replied, "We need to preserve ourselves and what resources we can. If we die here Madara's plan will cease and if we don't act fast the Sharingan that we have harvested will be lost. Without the Rinnegan we cannot control the statue to move it and you are in no condition to teleport it. This base is lost, but if there is one thing Madara knew how to do it was to slink off into the shadows to let his enemies drop their guards."

Tobi cursed as he began to move under his own power and felt helpless as years of careful planning seemed to be undone in an instant. Promising vengeance and that his ambition wouldn't be denied he warped out of the mountain base to leave the task of saving what resources they could to the Zetsu.

 ******************************** *  
"I have successful linked with the Statue," Sage informed her mother as the Gedo Mazo turned its gaze to her.

"Excellent," Kiyomi said pinning a Zetsu to the wall with a chakra claw before retracting it causing the plant creature to sink to the floor. "Ladies we're leaving," she called out to her sisters.

"What already?" Seven asked hurling a kunai that shot away almost faster than the eye could follow as it was propelled by a magnetic force which blasted a hole through several Zetsu. "We can handle these chumps. Let's just smash these freaks and take the statue at our leisure."

"Remaining serves no strategic purpose," Kiyomi countered. "There seems to be a near endless supply of these things and they are likely hoping to keep us here as that masked bastard escapes. They're also probably trying to secure whatever they can before abandoning the base. The only way to deal with that would be to split up which would open us up to a counterattack. We've secured our goal, let's be satisfied with that. We'll return later to see if there are any clues we can use to hunt them down later."

The other Bijuu gathered around her as she teleported them to a field far removed from any nearby villages or towns. A moment later Sage summoned the Gedo Mazo to them and the women made short work of the Zetsu that had clung to the statue after they had left.

Yoruichi shuddered as she stepped before the thing that was the husk of the being they had once been before their separation. Looking at her sisters she asked, "What now?"

Kiyomi looked to her daughter and gave her a nod. Sage leapt up and landed on the statue's head where she sat assuming the same lotus position as the statue. The Rinnegan possessing woman remained motionless for almost an hour. Yoruichi had waited patiently expecting something to happen but finally turned towards her sister to say, "That wasn't exactly an answer."

"Be patient," Kiyomi said with a roll of her eyes, "We're all in uncharted territory here."

Finally Sage after another hour said, "I believe I have successfully separated the Three-tails from the statue's grasp and should be able to release it."

Kiyomi frowned concerned as she asked, "Are you saying they began to meld into one being while in the statue?"

"Not quite," Sage answered, "But there is a hunger that recognizes they are the key to its becoming whole again. Like something inside it has begun to awaken."

Kiyomi nodded filling the information away, "Please do so then."

Sage nodded and the statue's multiple eyes shot open as a stream of chakra began to emerge from its mouth. The stream landed on the ground in front of the statue and began take shape. Kiyomi shared a look with her sisters and saw they were as excited as her as the form began to solidify into the three-tailed form of Isobu. It roared upon being freed of the statue and Kiyomi approached it smiling happily.

"Isobu," she called, "This may come as a shock, but it's me Kurama."

The Bijuu's visible eye focused on her but Kiyomi didn't see any hint of recognition at her using her old name. Sensing danger she leapt back just as the Bijuu's three tails smashed into where she had been standing. Rangiku cursed as she shouted, "Hey you dummy. I know our chakra has changed but it should feel familiar."

The turtle turned towards her before firing a water ball at her. Kiyomi appeared in front of her, and covering herself in red chakra that took the shape of her nine-tailed form yet left her still visible, was hit by the jutsu in the chakra constructs chest. Rangiku leapt out of the way as her sister skidded back as a result of the impact. "What the hell is wrong with Isobu?" she shouted as Seven caused the turtle to be flipped onto its back by creating a spike of stone underneath it.

Yoruichi landed next to Kiyomi and asked, "You don't think it's a result of her being inside her host when he died do you?"

Kiyomi nodded sadly as she answered, "It seems a likely explanation. All the rumors I've heard claim that the current Mizukage killed the previous one without transferring Isobu. Nobody heard from it until Isobu suddenly appeared in a lake before ultimately being sealed by Akatsuki. The Leaf encountered it there, but they said it had been acting more like a wild beast at the time. I just assumed they thought that was how we acted when without a host."

Isobu flipped back onto its stomach using its tails and rolled into a ball that charged Kiyomi. She caught the rolling Bijuu and struggled to keep it in place as it continued to spin like an Akimichi using Human Boulder. Seven helped out by causing a pair of stone pillars to shoot out of the ground and impact with the turtle on the sides. The stone pillars acted as a brake forcing the turtle to stop spinning allowing Kiyomi to smash her chakra constructs fist into the turtle's head stunning the Bijuu.

Dropping the chakra cloak surrounding her, she reached into her kimono's sleeve and tossed the scroll she pulled out to Yoruichi. The dark skinned woman caught the scroll and opening it unsealed one of the bodies that Kiyomi had acquired during the Prison Break.

Kiyomi landed on Isobu's shell and applied a seal that likewise appeared on the torso of the unsealed body. Isobu once more turned into chakra as it was absorbed into its new form. Rangiku and the others watched on as the body began to morph into a new shape. The hair turned green and grew longer as a crimson mark appeared across the woman's face. A large scar began to take shape from her forehead down to her nose that made the Bijuu watching the transformation concerned. When her transformation appeared complete a curvaceous and well-endowed woman laid before the Bijuu. But then much to their unease and dismay she began to glow again before shrinking to a childlike body.

"What happened," Yourichi asked concerned as she knelt to cradle their now childlike sibling after covering her with the orange jacket she wore.

Isobu began to stir and opened wide innocent looking hazel eyes that watched the women cautiously. Kiyomi knelt down and as gently as possible asked, "Isobu…are you alright?"

"I-Isobu," the girl said sounding the name out. But not recognizing it asked, "Who's that?"

The women all shared a look before Kiyomi informed their fellow Bijuu, "That's your name."

The three-tails stared at them before laughing as she said, "That's not my name."

Confused, Kiyomi asked, "Then what is it?"

Pausing and obviously making something up the green-haired girl said, "Um… Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Kiyomi smiled before saying, "Very well Nel."

"What you're going to let her pick that as a name?" Rangiku said still upset at not being allowed to go by the name Shukaku.

Kiyomi silenced her with a glance before turning to the girl as she asked, "Do you recognize us?"

"No," Nel answered before happily answering, "But I like you."

Kiyomi smiled as she said, "Well I like you too. That's pretty common between siblings."

"I don't know," Rangiku said still miffed, "I'm not liking you all that much at the moment," earning a slap to the back of her head from Seven.

Nel laughed at the look Rangiku sent towards Seven prompting the blonde to drop her complaint as she smiled at her sister. Kiyomi ignored the exchange behind her and asked, "Nel, would you like to go home with us."

Nel nodded her head rapidly as she answered, "Yes, very much so."

"Good, then can you behave while we free the rest of our siblings?" Kiyomi asked the diminutive Bijuu. Nel nodded so the red-head moved to stand before the statue as she addressed her daughter, who had used the time during the short battle to set about freeing the next Bijuu. "Sage, are you ready?"

"Yes mother," the woman replied, "Should I keep the next one in a state of flux to prevent any further misunderstandings?"

"You read my mind," Kiyomi said proudly also noticing that one of the black dots in the statue's eyes had faded.

Sage activated the statue causing another steam of chakra to pour from the mouth of the Gedo Mazo this time it took on the form of Kokuo the Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse. The Bijuu was kept in an unstable state as the stream of chakra never seemed to end as it remained connected to the statue. Kokuo studied the women gathered before it calmly. Having been one of the most calm and respectful of the Bijuu, Kiyomi wasn't surprised when it said, "It seems our father's words have come true. The forms and chakras of those standing before me have changed, but I still know you all."

Rangiku was rather surprised at Kokuo's statement, not so much that the Bijuu recognized them. But that it seemed to have come to the same philosophy of their father's prophecy as Yoruichi had after her joining Naruto, which Kiyomi and Seven also believed with her being the newest recruit. Yoruichi was obviously pleased by this so said, "That's great Kokuo. We'll free you from the statue and you can select a new…"

"I must refuse," Kokuo said hanging its head in shame, "I deserve this fate. Please return me to it. I assume once you have freed the others you'll return the statue to it place in the moon. That would be a fitting end."

"Hold on a moment," Yoruichi said trying to understand what their sibling could have done that if felt it deserved to be locked in the moon for all eternity. "None of us can be thought of as exactly innocent. We've all waged as much war on humanity as it did on us. What could you have done that you feel you deserve such a punishment?"

Kokuo raised its head if only slightly before sighing as it replied, "My last host and I did not get along. Although he gained some ability to control steam from my being sealed in him. I refused to lend him anymore of my power, even in his time of needs. This included when he faced Akatsuki. He…did not wish to die, but I let him. Had I lent him my power, his fate may have been different, as may have mine. But I had believed Akatsuki simply wished to create a jinchuriki of their own, which was why to me it didn't matter if Han lived. I had no idea their goals would so endanger my own existence. If they had succeeded then I would have been deserving of that fate as well."

Yoruichi was at a loss for words since she didn't exactly know what to say to make her sibling feel any differently. Rangiku though said, "Pfft, that's nothing. I tried to convince my last host I was his mother so he'd snap and let me slaughter his entire village." All the Bijuu turned their heads towards her causing the blonde to feel a little self-conscious as she crossed her arms under her breasts and turned her back on the judgmental stares. When they turned away she muttered, "Don't act like you all wouldn't have tried it if you had thought of it."

Kiyomi stepped forward drawing the Five-Tailed Bijuu's attention towards her as she said, "Kokuo…Rangiku's point isn't wrong. We all have done things to past hosts which we may not necessarily be proud of. The question is however, what do you plan to do about it?"

"I just told you…"

"No," Kiyomi said cutting her sibling off, "All I heard is you wish to spend eternity feeling sorry for yourself. A being with your power can do unimaginable good, but if you decide to remain locked up in the statue. Then you will be making the same mistake as you did with Han. You will be letting a power that can help others sit unused when it is needed most."

Kokuo looked away as it replied to its sibling, "Kurama, your words are persuasive. But I also see a happiness among those of you that weren't just released from Gedo Mazo. That is something I do not deserve."

Kiyomi gave Sage a wave and inferring what her mother wanted the woman let the Five-Tailed beast fully solidify outside the statue. Placing her hand on Kokuo's snout the red-head said, "If making mistakes was a requisite for how much happiness we deserved then I would be the most miserable person on this planet. But, correcting those mistakes where we can, and learning from them when we can't is the true measure by which happiness will find you. You don't deserve to be condemned for making a mistake, you would for not learning from it and taking the steps necessary to make sure it never happens again."

Kokuo pondered on Kiyomi's words before saying, "If you believe such then will you aid me in correcting my mistake. For the life that was lost, I will create new ones to replace it by sacrificing several of my tails."

Kiyomi frowned as she had an idea of what Kokuo wanted to do. Unlike with her when she left her original Bijuu form and siphoned several tails off so that both her and her original form would respawn them. Kokuo intended to break off portions of its will as well as its tails. As such once the act was done, Kokuo would likely take on a new form to represent the new number of tails it was left with. But aware that Kokuo saw this as an act of penance to be worthy of the fresh start its siblings were offering said, "I will take two of your tails and divide the power there among three of the bodies I have prepared. If I take more than that I can't guarantee you'll remain who you are."

"I'm not so sure that would be a bad thing," Kokuo said, "But if that is what you believe is best I'll agree."

Kiyomi turned and nodded to Yoruichi, who still held the scroll containing the bodies of the escaped prisoners that had tried to kill Seven as she escaped the prison with Mikoto and had promptly had their consciousness destroyed to make vessels for the Bijuu. The Two-Tailed Bijuu unsealed three more bodies as she commented, "I guess it's a good thing you had spares."

Kiyomi smiled as she replied, "Well there were apparently a lot of people eager to kill Seven."

"I suppose I can understand that," Rangiku said causing Seven to respond to her sister with her middle finger. An action Nel mirrored causing the blonde Bijuu to say, "You shouldn't be teaching her such bad habits."

"Says the walking, talking bad habit," Seven replied dryly.

Kiyomi facing Kokuo again approached and placed a seal on the Bijuu. The seal was a version of the one she had used to escape from her prison and much like then a kanji for the number of tails being removed appeared, in this case two. Unlike then, and because the seal had been applied directly to the Bijuu whose consciousness still remained in its body some of that awareness joined into the mix as it were. A black sphere appeared over the area that began draining Kokuo of its power.

The Bijuu lost its form as it was turned into chakra which the black sphere began drain away. When the two tails worth of power were removed the sphere began to collapse as it slowly sank to the earth. Kiyomi held her hand out as it continued to shrink and began to drift towards the red-head. The black sphere easily fit into her hand which she then closed and when she opened it three smaller balls of condensed chakra and will remained. Kiyomi took the chakra and began to move towards the unsealed and nude bodies.

Behind her, Kokuo's form began to shift and morph as it took on the form of a large great white shark with two dorsal fins of equal size that made a V-shape on its back. Guessing those, along with the actual tail represented the Bijuu's new number scheme; Kiyomi knelt next to the still breathing bodies. Opening each mouth, she placed the miniature sphere in and then tilted their heads so that they would swallow.

The bodies arched their backs as the power spread through them, and they began to shift as they took on new features. Kiyomi watched as the new beings began to take shape, while her reasoning for only taking two tails was true. She hadn't split the power among an equal number of bodies as she didn't wish to create a bunch of new Bijuu. She feared if she had, then her siblings might treat them differently causing tensions to rise between them. Therefore while they would be quite powerful, they wouldn't quite be Bijuu level though.

Kiyomi directed her gaze to the first to finish changing and saw the slender and pale woman had long olive-green hair. While below her right eye three pink dots had appeared, and she sported some rather long eyelashes. At one point as her features had changed, the woman's eyes had opened to reveal that they had turned a shade of lavender.

Her eyes next moved to the woman in the middle unlike the other two her skin had taken on a shade common in Kumo. Which went along well with her long, wavy brown hair and green eyes. By far the tallest of the three, she also outclassed her fellow new beings in the breast department.

The final woman was just slightly taller than the first and had jet black hair that came down to her chin. Kiyomi had noticed that she appeared to have heterochromia with one of her eyes being an ice like blue and the other being amber. The amber eye was also outlined in red.

With the changes complete Kiyomi placed seals on the women to keep them asleep and then resealed them in the scroll. Behind her the now three-tailed shark asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I will leave the explaining of the how and why they came to be to you. I can't exactly be sure of how they'd react and see no reason to deal with any more unknowns then I need to at the moment."

Kokuo tried to incline its head in acceptance of Kiyomi's explanation, but due to its new form just seemed to bend in half. Kiyomi unrolled the scroll further as she unsealed another body, "Are you ready?"

"I am," Kokuo answered.

Being the closest Yoruichi applied the same seal to the Bijuu that Kiyomi had to Isobu. The former five tailed Bijuu turned into chakra and flew to a corresponding seal that appeared on the unsealed body. As the chakra began to enter it, the skinned began to darken as the hair began to turn a short messy blonde. The woman's eyelashes turned the same color as her hair. After fully transforming, Kokuo opened her eyes to reveal they were a bright green. Being helped to a sitting position by Seven, the nude Bijuu spent a moment taking in its new form having based it on some of the characteristics she had liked from her sisters. Looking at Kiyomi, she asked "Do you still go by Kurama?"

Shaking her head, Kiyomi answered, "No, Seven kept her name, but I made a clean break with mine. I go by Kiyomi now."

Kokuo nodded before asking, "I assume you would have made the necessary preparations to join human society. Including new names if necessary."

Kiyomi smiled as she responded, "True, although we haven't filled them out completely since we didn't know how you would look when everything was said and done. But we already had several names prepared and if you want my opinion you definitely look like a Tier Harribel."

Standing, the nude woman accepted a robe that her siblings had prepared. Looking at her fellow Bijuu, she said, "I believe it will be best to break with my old name as well then."

Kiyomi nodded already thinking of her as Tier so turned back to the statue upon which her daughter sat. "Sage can you differentiate and choose who you send out?"

"Affirmative, although there seems to be an anomaly sealed with both the Six and Four tails."

Tier stepped up to her red-headed sibling curious about her sister's question and about the anomaly that had been mentioned. "Why are you curious at this point if she can control who is released next?"

Kiyomi smiled as she answered, "I believe Saiken will be the easier of the two to convince to take a new form. Son Goku was always rather prideful. It might be a challenge to convince it to take on a human form."

"And the anomaly?"

"I have an idea of what it is," Kiyomi responded, a certain amount of concern entering her voice. Believing that Gyuki letting a tail get sealed had just resulted in a situation like the one between her and Kushina and the one she had just tried to prevent with Tier sacrificing her tails said, "We'll deal with it last though."

Tier nodded and stepped back as Kiyomi told Sage to release the Six-Tailed beast first. Only allowing it to form partially as they had for Tier, the women watched the Six-Tailed slug immediately try to swipe at them with one of its tails. The beast recognizing the futility of its actions asked, "Who are you?

"It's been a long time Saiken," Tier said having been unable to communicate while in the statue although she had been able to sense them. Her words caused the Six-Tailed Slug's eyes to focus on the dark-skinned blond in surprise. Trying to feel the people before it by their chakra it said, "Kokuo…but you were just released…what's going on?"

"We're offering you a chance to change that form you've always hated," Rangiku said striking a pose. "I think you'll agree that it's a makeover that's done wonders for us."

Saiken had long despised it form, and long desired to take on another. Seeing the opportunity to take on human form, having often daydreamed about doing so since it always had found it to be the most appealing, wanting to take on a form its father might find attractive, it however felt the deal was too good to be true so asked, "What is the catch?"

Tier directed a look to Kiyomi having not thought to ask the question herself. Kiyomi smiled though as she said, "First, if you have a grudge against the humans then I expect you to let it go." Saiken grumbled, but not feeling particularly vengeful when a long desired dream appeared to be in reach had no problem with the condition. Not hearing any complain Kiyomi then said, "Secondly, I have a business that is in need of strong warriors. In exchange you'll be free to live with me and will be provided with a nice stipend and excellent benefits."

Tier wondered why Rangiku appeared suddenly lost in thought as a blush appeared on her face as she said dreamily, "Mmmm yeah, very excellent benefits."

Saiken unaware of what those benefits were, wondered for how long Kiyomi expected to keep it in servitude so asked, "For how long would you expect me to serve you?"

Kiyomi frowned, but aware that it might take Naruto time to win her sibling over answered, "Think of it as helping me. There is a person's dream that I wish to make a reality. Making my business prosper will allow him to extend his reach further to…um…convert others to his goal. But if you aren't convinced by that or his dream, I would like you to help us for…ten years."

"Five," Saiken immediately countered.

"Six," Kiyomi said causing Saiken to appear amused before nodding in agreement.

Seeing Tier wished a word Kiyomi nodded to her sisters to transfer Saiken into its new form so moving to the blonde asked, "What is it?"

"When you spoke to me you promised my power would be used for a noble purpose. Now it seems you wish to use us as pawns," Tier said cautiously. "I want your word that your words to me were the truth."

"They were," Kiyomi said truthfully, "But if you find that I've lied then you'll be free to leave. I'll leave it to Naruto to explain his dream, but I promise you that what we intend to build is a world father would have been proud of."

Tier not sensing any deception from her sister was at least a little intrigued. Nodding her acceptance of Kiyomi's terms she turned to see Saiken had completed her transformation. She was rather surprised when upon the Bijuu's standing she saw the Six-tailed woman was one of the shortest women there. The woman wrapped the robe she had been given covering a good portion of her pale skin as the garment was a little too big for her. She also had large blue eyes that looked like they should normally be filled with kindness, but as the Bijuu seemed to bask in its new skin, to Tier it looked like a rather large chip was forming on the new woman's shoulders. Running her fingers through her long white hair and tossing it playful Saiken said, "I could get used to this."

Kiyomi studied the newest Bijuu turned human and feared that despite what she had originally thought, Saiken was going to be a problem child as it were, for a lack of a better term. Supposing that only time would tell, she turned towards the statue and nodded for Sage to release Son Goku.

Sage returned the nod and a moment later Son Goku appeared. The Biju much like the animal it resembled beat its chest and then slammed its hands on the ground which phased harmlessly through it. Son pulled its hands back and looked over its shoulder to see Sage still sitting atop of the statue. Growling as it turned to face the other women it said, "It seems flies have come to barter with the Yonbi. It was wise of you not to release me fully from the statue."

Kiyomi smirked as she ignored the threat to say, "Introducing yourself as Yonbi only. What happened to the Handsome Monkey King of the Water Screen Cave; the King of the Sage Monkeys, bestowed with the Dharma name of Son by the Sage of the Six Paths?"

"Wha…?" Son replied in shock as its mouth fell open due to someone calling it by the full title it had given itself. It then began to get a sense of what the people standing before it truly were. The gathered women frowned though as it began laughing uproariously. "Bwahahahaha…what have you all done to yourselves? Have you all fallen so low as to trade your original bodies which although were inferior to my own, were a million… no a billion times more magnificent then those weak looking forms."

Kiyomi sighed having expected such a response as she remembered how often Son had boasted about how superior its monkey form was to the other Bijuu's. A usual target often being Saiken due to it already being self-conscious of the form it had been given. The teasing had only gotten worse when Saiken had once wished it could take on a form more closely resembling their father's. Moving closer towards her intangible Bijuu sibling, she stuck her hand into its form prompting it to ask, "What are you doin…?"

Son Goku trailed off as it was assaulted by visions, feelings, and even the smells derived from the experiences Kiyomi had enjoyed before being released from Naruto. Son enjoyed months of sex compressed into the few moments that Kiyomi kept her hand in its form. Kiyomi though had shifted its perspective so that instead of seeing the experiences through the women's eyes it had been as an outside observer. Yet, Son had quickly realized that the strange sensations it had experienced were a result of what the blond human had done to the different females.

Son seemed to nearly collapse as Kiyomi removed her hand. Looking at its fellow Bijuu and already wishing to experience more it asked, "T-those sensations…w-what were they?"

Son noticed that the women that had not just been released from the Gedo Mazo all wore the same smile making it believe they had indulged in similar actions as those it had just witnessed. Finding itself extremely jealous it grew more so when Kiyomi answered, "That my dear Son is something that despite your vastly superior form. You'll never get to experience…"

"Unless," the Bijuu supplied practically able to hear it as Kiyomi trailed off.

Kiyomi smiled knowing she had Son exactly where she wanted it so said, "Unless you agree to help me make my former host's dream a reality."

Although wanting to enjoy more of the sensations that it had just experienced, it was loathed to take on a human form to do it. However, Kiyomi sweetened the pot by adding, "That not all there is to these forms Son Goku. While death may become a real possibility for us, you'll truly be free of being sealed ever again."

Son's eyes went wide in surprise as it looked back at the Gedo Mazo statue. Quite aware of what would have happened had the people that sealed it inside the statue succeeded in getting their hands on the other Bijuu it turned back to Kiyomi to ask, "You wish me to help your former container. A considerable request on your part for something I may be capable of doing myself given time…unless you plan to leave me sealed here if I choose not to help."

Kiyomi frowned well aware that Son's next question would be to ask what she intended to give it in return. The former Fox Bijuu knew that much like Tier, Son was quite adapt at reading a situation and had phrased its question to purposely trap her in order to paint her as an extortionist. Granted she had used that method against Rangiku, but it was because while some may have imagined One-Tails to be insane due to what happened to those that had hosted her. Kiyomi was quite aware Rangiku was just rather impulsive and manipulative. Plus of all her siblings, Kiyomi had feared she would carry the greatest grudge against the Village her jinchuriki had called home. As a result the more heavy handed approach had been used.

Yet, with now another three Bijuu already free and Son possibly joining them, she knew that approach wouldn't work here. For one by using it against the Four-tails, she stood to potentially damage relations with the other three if they believed Kiyomi would have used a great deal of arm twisting to get her way if they didn't agree to help such as leaving them trapped in the statue. Well at least from Saiken and Tier, Nel was simply watching a butterfly as it flittered about.

Kiyomi felt that perhaps she had been a little too eager to free her fellow Bijuu. Looking at how things stood she guessed it may have been best to do it one at a time to allow Naruto's charms to win them over. Smirking as she thought of her lover, she thought she knew what he would do in her situation so said, "No, if you truly wish no part of what I would ask of you then that's fine."

Saiken as she expected was less then pleased as she said, "Hey, you forced me into a six year pact. Why does Son get a pass?"

Kiyomi looked back at her sibling as she answered, "I never made it a condition of your release though. However if you feel you are getting a raw deal then you may consider our pact dissolved. Although I at least ask you allow Naruto to explain his goals to you." Saiken was obviously surprised by Kiyomi's response. Considering the matter closed she faced the Yonbi as she said, "If you choose not to aid me, then you can go and do as you wish. I'll even provide you the body I prepared for your transformation. It's what Naruto would want." Her tone turned dangerous though as she said, "Yet, if you use your powers to harm the people of this world without provocation, then you'll answer to me."

Son Goku studied it's sibling before replying, "Humph, to think you of all people would turn into a human lover. What makes this boy so special?"

Kiyomi smiled as she responded, "The answer to that I think you'll find is rather dependent on who you ask. But I think upon meeting him you'll at least believe that helping him with his ambition is something father would have wanted."

"I will decide that myself after meeting him," Son Goku said regally.

Sage upon hearing that allowed Son Goku to fully appear before its siblings. Kiyomi stepped before it and applied the seal to the chakra beast as another vessel was prepared. The beast turned into chakra and entered its new form causing the body to change its appearance.

The hair grew longer as it turned black and took on a messy like appearance. Her breasts grew larger causing Kiyomi to grow a little self-conscious since outside of the now diminutive Nel, she found that she had the smallest bust size of her siblings. But she let the matter go as being silly since she knew Naruto's lovers came in all shapes and sizes. When Son's eyes opened they revealed that they had changed to a light shade of green. Standing the woman accepted the robe that she had been given and draped it over her shoulders but made no move to cover her nakedness.

Kiyomi watched as the woman shivered slightly in a breeze that kicked up as it was growing cooler due to the sun's setting. Turning to Sage, Kiyomi said, "Now for the anomaly. Sage if you'd be so kind."

Sage nodded, as chakra began to stream from the Statue's mouth despite all of its eyes no longer having the pupils which had signified the Bijuu it contained. The chakra appeared before Kiyomi and took the shape of a tentacle. Rangiku recognizing the Bijuu it had come from said, "I thought they never managed to actually capture Gyuki's host."

"You'd be correct," Kiyomi replied, "But according to Naruto, it had appeared Gyuki allowed one of its tails to be cut off to use a decoy."

Yoruichi laughed as she said, "Oh, I can only imagine how pissed Yugito must have been. Bee's going to be so sorry when she catches up to him."

"Yes, I can imagine." Kiyomi's brows furrowed in concern though as the tentacle appeared many times larger than the one Naruto had described. This made her concerned since she imagined that given time the tentacle would have spawned into a new eight tails, much like her old form had regrown its tails while lying dormant in Naruto. If this was the case she realized that given time the masked man Tobi might not have needed to make another attempt on capturing Killer Bee. She also realized that likely meant the threat of the Ten Tails being reborn wasn't exactly over.

Recalling the two Kumo-nin that had absorbed some of her power and had even been capable of taking on a chakra cloak form, she realized that if Tobi or whoever had originally summoned the Gedo Mazo from its home on the moon managed to recapture it and learned of this fact, then they might just target other sources of Bijuu chakra. Aware that the danger facing Naruto hadn't truly diminished until he fully absorbed her Bijuu chakra and made it his own as Yugito and Fu had done, she resolved to have a talk with Kushina.

Yoruichi recognizing that the tail before them was many times more powerful then Gyuki would have needed to use for its jutsu. Also came to the conclusion that it was likely that given time the tail would give rise to a new eight tails. She took this as a sign that the reading of the prophecy that Naruto had inspired her to believe was the correct one. When she had heard of Bee's abduction, she had believed it to be a sign as well, but had experienced doubts when it was learned he had escaped on his own. The reason for this was because she believed that Gyuki's feelings for Bee were the same as Kiyomi and hers for Naruto. She couldn't imagine a possible scenario where Gyuki would join Naruto's harem so long as Bee was alive. Therefore she said, "Kiyomi, we should give this…piece of Gyuki a chance to grow."

Kiyomi studied her sister and aware of her thoughts of Gyuki despite her initial concerns nodded as she said, "I suppose if Gyuki is going to leave pieces of itself lying around it's our responsibility to ensure that those pieces don't fall into the wrong hands."

Seven approached with the scroll that housed the vessels she had prepared and unsealed a body next to the tentacle. Kiyomi placed the seal on the tail and instructed her siblings, "Everyone hold hands in a circle around it."

"What for?" Rangiku asked as she took Seven's hand and needed to bend down to take Nel's.

"Why simple," Kiyomi replied excitedly, "We're going to help speed up the process a bit. Now everyone create a picture in your mind as to what form this new Hachibi should take."


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 43: Blast from the Past Arc: Mito: Part I**

Konan felt torn between being happy or being embarrassed as Naruto continued carry her over the lake that surrounded Ame. Embarrassment won the day causing her to say, "I am uninjured Naruto. I can walk."

"I know," was the simple reply of the man she had taken as a lover, although they had only enjoyed a single night together. Something, Konan's body tried to remind her of, although she managed to suppress the feelings welling up inside her from being in his arms. She wasn't quite sure why she did, but guessed it was because of the amount of time that they had remained apart. Only able to communicate sporadically, due to her writing notes on Akatsuki's movements and then having to use her jutsu to get them to Konoha. Usually with the sheets of paper taking on the form of a butterfly as they made their journey.

At first her letters had merely contained information that would allow Naruto's allies to dismantle the organization which was sustained not only by missions performed by the nine S-class missing-nin that had been members. But by a huge and secret criminal organization which had allowed Akatsuki to take missions at such a huge discount thus allowing them to operate in different countries that normally hired the Shinobi Villages in order that they could gather intelligence on their targets. It was that criminal element that Jiraiya had targeted and ultimately ended his task with the confrontation between Kakuzu and him. The Sannin's killing of the ancient Taki-nin had been a particular hard blow to Akatsuki due to his self-appointed task of being the treasurer of the group. With him dead, the many side-deals that he had made to make Akatsuki not only function, but thrive despite the bare minimum of funds the group took in from actual missions, quickly fell through. A matter only made worse due to the Toad Sage targeting them due to their ties to the mercenary group.

Yet, soon the letters also became a lifeline that kept her connection to Naruto from turning into one of a handler and his spy. Konan remembered that after several exchanges, with the replies general coming from a combination of Yuugao and Anko as they would ask for information on certain matters they were dealing with in order to learn if Akatsuki was somehow connected, Naruto had gotten involved.

Konan looked up from her spot in his arms to see him staring forward and felt a small smile appear, which quickly disappeared when he looked down at her. The smile though had been due to the female member of Akatsuki remembering how after reading through several pages of notes from the two women. She had turned to the last page to see a handwritten note from Naruto. Unlike the pages that had come before, Naruto had simply given her a heartwarming rundown of events he thought she might like to know. None of the things he had talked about had to do with his ambition except on the off chance that he mentioned some woman that he had charmed and was now aiding him. But then it was just him letting her know about another woman that she was connected to through him.

Konan had finished the first letter and upon realizing he had wanted a response she had been struck with a fit of nerves that she supposed had she had a happier childhood she would have experienced then. Feeling very much like a schoolgirl, whose crush had given her a note and now expected a response, she had fretted about what to write. In the end she had come up with something, but had felt it was probably rather lacking as despite what they had shared together, she had originally done it to put his mind at ease due to the control he had gained over her. Therefore, she had kept her defenses up as while she had joined him because he had rekindled her spirit and as a result the belief that Yahiko's way of creating peace was the right one, she didn't necessarily want to grow too attached should reality once more crush another idealistic dreamer. However, despite her intentions Naruto had seized on the few peeks behind her defenses her letter had contained and used them to make the cracks wider. Before she knew it she was responding to him openly and was sharing things she hadn't even told Nagato. Details about her such as her hobbies began to find their way into her letters, which Naruto would then use to build connections not to just him, but to the other women in his life. For instance, besides her obvious enjoyment of origami, she learned that Hinata also shared her interest in flower pressing. A comment about how her favorite food was flame-broiled fish, had resulted Naruto in informing her that the best fish he had ever eaten was in Sea Country and had been caught by a woman named Isaribi. He had promised to take her one day so she could see for herself.

Little by little his letters had fanned the flame for peace via the methods the old Akatsuki had employed that her meeting Naruto had first rekindled. It had also stirred another need inside her, but one she had kept at arm's length since she felt Tobi had posed the greatest danger to the man that she found herself drawn to. Quite aware that an encounter with Tobi might result in her death, and apparently would have. Konan had not wanted to deepen the burgeoning relationship she had found herself in just in case she didn't survive. She didn't want to be the cause of Naruto falling onto the same path she and Nagato had taken.

Yet, being in his strong arms, she found she no longer had the strength to keep him away. Nervously she said, "Naruto, there's a kunai in the penthouse I've been given. Y-you can just teleport us there."

Naruto smiled down at her as he replied, "I know. I can feel it, but it's been so long since I've gotten to hold you in my arms, I'm finding I want to let the time drag on."

Konan blushed causing her to look away, feeling as jittery as she had the first time, although that time she had kept cool trying to make it sound almost like a business transaction, this time she didn't hide her nervousness as she said, "I…I think it would be best if the people of Ame didn't see you…" She winced as she felt him stiffen, since it reminded him that to many of the shinobi and citizens of her country he had killed their beloved leader. Trying to recover and convey what she truly meant she quickly added, "I also wish to adjourn somewhere private… as I find that I'm in need of some…comforting."

Naruto looked down at her and could see a need in his lover's amber eyes, but also a desire to be held due to her close call with death. More than willing to satisfy both needs, he teleported them to the kunai that he had given Konan. They appeared in a large spacious penthouse which although was only one room, outside of the standard bathroom, featured all the amenities of home and due to the destruction of God's tower had become her home. At least until a new seat of power could be built from which Rain's current leader would guide her village to help establish the peace Naruto was working towards. Her lover placed her down on her feet and she removed her Akatsuki cloak to hang it on a coat rack. She turned back to see Naruto had taken a seat on a chair. Konan looked behind him towards the raised dais where the bed resided and bit her lip as she was not sure how to proceed. She moved to stand before him, and before she could ask what he desired, he pulled her towards him. His hands rested on the small of her back as he pulled her so that he could rest his head against the small upside down v-shaped opening of the clothes she wore under her cloak. Feeling his warm face against her stomach caused Konan to close her eyes to bask in the feeling as she rested her hands in his hair.

They shot open though so she could look down at him as he said, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you today."

Hearing the raw emotion in his voice, she tried to use logic to say, "Naruto, we've only…"

"…been together for a single day," Naruto finished cutting her off, "Still, that doesn't change the simple truth that over the very many months since that day, there wasn't one that went by where I didn't think about you. Or was worried for you." Turning his head and kissing her naval he added, "Nor does it change the fact that despite the time that has passed since then, my feelings for you have only grown."

Konan closed her eyes again and unable to deny her feelings any further replied, "As have mine."

Naruto began to kiss his way up her body as he stood to reach her lips. Where upon reaching them, he pulled her into a heated kiss. Konan's arm slipped around his neck as their kiss continued and his hands wrapped around her back to hold her close. Konan pulled back slightly to stare into his eyes and felt her own desires grow inflamed by the need she saw in them. It was something that Konan found to be truly amazing about the young man. Quite aware as she was of the number of women that had also taken him as a lover, some of whom her emergency had taken him away from, yet at the moment in his eyes she saw that for the time being he was completely hers.

Wishing to maximize that time, she pushed the red cloak that he had added to his outfit off his shoulders. He let go of her to allow it to fall to the chair behind him allowing Konan to unzip his orange jacket, which joined it. She stepped back to admire Naruto's revealed form as the tight black sleeveless shirt he wore did little to conceal the toned body that his other layers hid from the world.

Konan smiled as he followed her example since the clothes she wore under her cloak could almost be described as painted on. A fact highlighted by her hardened nipples which her backless halter top did nothing to hide. A hungry smile appeared on Naruto's lips as he closed the short distance between them to once more taste her lips but this time as one hand slipped under the cloth of her shirt's long back which nearly reached the floor to grab her butt. His other hand cupped her breast through her shirt and soon began to play with her nipple.

Konan broke the kiss to moan loudly as he rolled her extremely sensitive nipple between his fingers. Naruto smiled as he said upon seeing her reaction, "As sensitive as ever I see." Lowering his head to her other tit, he began to suck on her hardened nub through her shirt causing her to pull his head harder into her chest as her own reared back to stare up at the ceiling in wide eyed wonderment at how well he was playing her body. Almost like it was a musical instrument which although it had been a considerable amount of time since he last held, nevertheless had never forgotten what he needed to do in order to make it sing. And sing Konan did after Naruto paused in his teasing only long enough to push the sides of her shirt which wrapped around her breasts into the valley of her chest so he could tease her breasts directly. Which as he returned to doing, he switched his mouth to the one his hand had been teasing moments before. Also switching his hands' tasks up he brought the one groping her butt up to tease her other nipple as his right hand slid down into the front of her skintight pants.

Already on edge from his skilled nipple play, when his hand first passed through the trimmed blue hair over her pussy Konan felt her body stiffen in anticipation so that when it made contact with her wet folds the light touch was enough to set her off. Konan soaked her panties and pants as she orgasmed hard and went stiff in Naruto's arms. The jinchuriki watched her face as she closed her eyes and bit her lip to prevent from screaming as she began to shake slightly before going limp in his arms.

For the second time that day Naruto picked her up bridal style as he carried her to the dais on which the bed rested. Climbing up the several steps he set her down all the while feeling like a prince about to reclaim his lost princess. Taking off his shirt he tossed it away, before climbing on the bed.

Konan stared at his body lustfully as she said still weak from her release, "It would be shameful if people knew how weak I am to having my nipples teased."

Naruto chuckled as he knelt at her feet and picking one leg up removed her shoe. He tossed it over his shoulder before doing the same for the other. Konan grew a little self-conscious as she watched Naruto begin to slide off her pants. Feeling like she should at least clean away the sweat of her battle she began to sit up as she said, "N-naruto let me go freshen up…"

Naruto smiled though as he held her hips in place before beginning to peel her pants away while saying, "There'll be time for getting clean later." Pulling her legs free, he held them up by her ankles as he admired her exposed lower body. Smiling at the butterfly shape patch of hair Konan had trimmed the blue hair above her pussy into he said, "But let me start the process." Naruto began to suck on Konan's painted toes making sure to pay each digit some attention. She felt her anticipation rise as Naruto then began to lick down her right leg, causing her to moan appreciatively as he spent a moment to focus on the back of her knee with his tongue. Then he traced it up to her inner thigh where he began licking away her juices from her previous release. He skipped her pussy causing her to whine, but only for a moment as he retraced his actions up her left leg.

As he began to work his way back down Konan couldn't hide the slight desperation in her voice as she said, "Please…lick me there…"

Naruto stopped at the junction between her legs and smiled up her body to see she had unzipped her halter tops front to begin playing with her breasts as he had explored her lower half. With his face so close to her pussy his breathing was tickling her snatch as he said, "Where would there be exactly, Konan?"

Konan flushed at being teased so raised her hips up, causing Naruto to slid back to prevent from touching. "Naruto…please…don't tease me…please…my pussy. Please give my pussy some attention too!" Konan nearly shouted the last part as she waved her delectable quim in front of his face. Placing his hands under her ass to hold her up, he then pressed his mouth over her mound causing the blue haired beauty to hiss, "Yesss…it's so good."

Naruto drank of the Akatsuki member's snatch like a man that hadn't had a drink in days only to finally be given a glass of water. Konan's body responded by creating more of her sweet nectar for his consumption. Yet as she felt another wave of pleasure beginning to build she didn't want to be the only one to feel good so said, "N-naruto…let me…let me do you too."

Naruto pulled his mouth away to reveal the lower half of his face was glistening with her essence. His eyes never left hers as he gave her a quick nod before divesting himself of his orange pants and boxers. Konan felt a little envious of Naruto's other lovers as his hardened dick appeared due to their much more significant access to the large pleasure tool that he wielded. Once completely nude, the jinchuriki laid down on his side next to her and turned Konan on her side so he could continue his oral ministrations. This left Konan face to face with Naruto's swollen cock. She hesitated but only due to a wave of self-consciousness as she had never given a blowjob before and felt that when compared to his other lovers Naruto would find her wanting. However, as she felt the pleasure of his tongue exploring her depths begin to return her desire to please him overcame her concerns.

Leaning forward, she gave his swollen head a lick and moaned in turn as Naruto groaned pleasantly into her quim. Inspired by his muffled sounds of pleasure, Konan began to lick his dick more insistently and would occasionally swirl her tongue around his cockhead. Growing emboldened she swallowed half his length even as Naruto pulled his face deeper into her silken folds. Bobbing her head on his pole in time with his own actions, Konan was greatly pleased as Naruto began to pumps his hips as it indicated he was nearing his own release as well.

Konan began to moan causing pleasant vibrations to course through Naruto as she felt herself approaching another orgasmic cliff. Konan ran her tongue over the under the side of Naruto's cock and felt him swell in even as she watched his nuts tighten. Naruto pulled away from her pussy to say, "Konan…I'm going to cum."

"Mmmhmmm," Konan simply moaned around his tool as she continued her end of the mutual oral stimulation they were engaged in.

Naruto fought back a moan as he returned his attention to his meal as he resolved to finish with his lover. Focusing his tongue on her clit, he swirled it around the sensitive pleasure bud before pressing on it with his tongue causing the blue-haired woman to moan around his cock as she began to cum. Naruto let himself go flooding Konan's mouth with his seed which she happily drank down much as he did for her.

Spent the two lovers rolled onto their backs as they basked in the glow of their respective releases. Naruto sat up and looked to the head of the bed where his lover continued to catch her breath. Konan reached up to grab his still hard, but sensitive prick and gripping it firmly began to tug it as she said, "I'm sorry if I wasn't as good as some of your other lovers for you to be this hard still."

Naruto shook his head as he moved to be face to face with his lover as he said, "Konan, you were fantastic and you just swallowed the evidence of this fact." He kissed her hungrily causing her to let go of his manhood to wrap her arms around his neck as their tongues danced with one another. After the kiss ended, Konan didn't appear entirely convinced which prompted him to add, "You don't need to compare yourself to anyone else my darling Angel. I'm afraid that due to all the rigorous exercise that I get as a result of my being the luckiest man on the planet. My little head tends to take a while to simmer down."

Konan gave him a pleased smile as he called her by the nickname the people of Ame had given her, as well as from his words washing away the doubts she had about being able to please him. Reaching for the large appendage that had awakened her to the world of pleasure that existed between a man and a woman, she said, "It's not so little." Beginning to stroke his length she added, "I'm afraid your exercise schedule is only going to become more rigorous and complex. I'm eagerly anticipating becoming a permanent part of it."

Konan capped her words by spreading her legs around the blond jinchuriki and guiding him to her nether lips which eagerly swallowed his dick. Wrapped in the warm embrace of his lover, Naruto locked his lips to hers as he began moving slowly within her. Konan enjoyed the slow sensual beginning but as her body grew hungry for more of the pleasure Naruto was delivering she began to rock her hips faster. Picking up on her urgency the blond pulled back so that he was kneeling as he pulled his lover's hips up off the bed. Her head and upper body remained on the comfortable surface as Naruto began to increase his pace. Konan planted her feet on either side of him in order to rock her hips in time with his powerful thrusts.

Konan's hands gripped the bedding as a lance of pleasure coursed through her every time the Jinchuriki buried his manhood inside of her and it kissed her cervix. Konan began to shake her head back and forth as she moaned, "I…Incredible…please…keep going… Naruto, it feels so good to be connected to you again."

Naruto grunted in the affirmative as he continued to please his lover. Both of their bodies began to glisten as the room filled with the sounds of their flesh meeting rhythmically. Naruto felt the beginning of the buildup to his inevitable eruption, but wanting to prolong his time with his beautiful blue-haired lover moved his hands from her hips to her lower back. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her up so that she was brought face to face with him. Holding her still as she sat impaled on his lap, he stared into her amber eyes to say, "Konan, we've always been connected ever since that day where you first became mine. As long as you want me too, I will cherish that bond and you, so please understand me when I say that there are no challenges that you need to face alone. Use my strength, when you feel weak and I hope you will lend me yours in turn."

Konan continued to meet the earnest blue eyes as she struggled to find the words to reply. She realized though that she was overthinking the matter as her heart caused her to suddenly say, "I love you!"

For a horrible moment she felt like a schoolgirl that had exposed her heart to a boy she liked while being unsure if he felt the same. The moment though quickly passed as Naruto got over his surprise at her sudden admission and a smile appeared on his face as he replied, "I love you too!"

Konan quickly closed the distance between their faces as she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss quickly grew heated as their tongues caressed each other. Konan began to grind her hips against his so Naruto with his arms still wrapped around her lower back picked her up until he nearly slipped from her velvet grip and then slammed her back down. Konan moaned into Naruto's mouth as he repeated his action again and again.

Unable to keep her voice silent, she ended up breaking their lip-lock as she began to shout her pleasure into the ceiling. Her arms still wrapped around his head Naruto applied his oral skills to her breasts where he sucked on one then the other nipple. Konan's pussy responded immediately by gripping his pleasure pole as the volume of her cries also increased.

Konan felt her body preparing for its journey to the white world of bliss that the man she was one with had first taken her to. Wishing to experience it again while connected to him in every way possible she pulled his face away from her chest to say, "Kiss me."

Naruto responded to her request as he met her halfway. Konan felt him swell inside her as she was pulled down fully onto his dick. Feeling the hot torrent of cum flooding her core she joined him in bliss as she tightened her grip on Naruto and her muffled moans poured into him via their kiss. Konan's world went white before it turned dark as she lost awareness.

She wasn't sure how much time passed, but went she came to she found her lover hugging her from behind. He was napping as well so Konan pulled herself out of his grasp. Walking naked to the large windows that acted as a wall of the penthouse and gave her a breathtaking view of her village, Konan's eyes sought out the spot God's Tower had stood. She easily found it as the black flames of Amaterasu still burned there. She had been surprised to find them still burning upon her return to the village, but one of her village's historians had informed her that one of the legends that surrounded the black flames was that they would burn for seven days and seven nights even if all their fuel was exhausted. Something a few of the local children hadn't allowed to happen as they had often tossed kindling into the fire, much to the chagrin of the shinobi guarding the sight.

Konan though was secretly pleased as she planned to work the flames into a monument she planned to raise in honor of her sensei, and fellow orphans. She would use the flames as a symbol of the dream they shared and still burned so brightly in her lover. She saw a smile appear on her face via her reflection as she realized that it now burned brightly in her as well in thanks to the man that now resided in her heart.

She noticed a new reflection joining hers and realized her lover had awoken as well. Pressing her hands against the glass she pushed her backside towards him as she widened her stance in preparation to once more be stuffed full of her lover. Naruto didn't disappoint as he buried his cock into her and began to push her forward into the glass with his thrusts.

Konan allowed herself to be swept away on the wave of pleasure that he created within her as she simply enjoyed the moment. But once Naruto returned home, she would begin to formulate her plans on how best to aid the man she loved. Plans which also included her reforming Akatsuki, but in line with Yahiko's vision except on a much grandeur scale due to their focusing their mission of helping to build a peaceful world outside of Ame's borders.

 ******************************* **

Kiyomi watched as the tentacle that Gyuki had sacrificed in order to fool those seeking to capture its host began to grow as she and her fellow Bijuu began to channel more chakra into it. It began to split as a new tentacle began to grow so Kiyomi using some of her Yin based chakra caused it to transform into a ball of chakra that continued to grow. Recognizing that since the Eight-Tails hadn't sacrificed any of its Will to create the Copy of Killer Bee had actually been sealed into the statue the being they were creating would need a personality Kiyomi said, "Focus on your memories of Gyuki. We'll use those as the basis for this new Bijuu."

Acting as the conduit for the group, Kiyomi could feel each of her sisters' memories and feelings in regards to their sibling. Kiyomi wasn't surprised that Yoruichi's memories didn't exactly line up with the rest of her siblings since Gyuki appeared to have settled down after being sealed in Killer Bee. However, Kiyomi kept the wild and impulsive nature that the rest of her siblings viewed Gyuki with, figuring that if the new eight-tails wanted to settle down it should be after a bit of a growing phase.

Kiyomi noticed the ball of chakra beginning to take form into a new-tailed beast. But rather than allowing it to gain consciousness as a tailed-beast, she wanted it to awaken as a human. Activating the seal on the body that would house the Will infused Bijuu chakra, Kiyomi felt a smile as it was pulled into its vessel. The body's hair began to turn white as a purplish upside down equilateral triangle appeared at the center of her forehead. Two more appeared at the corner of her eyes although they were longer in shape. Her skin began to darken as the body took on a busty, but athletic appearance.

Once the change was complete, Kiyomi let go of her sisters' hands as the others followed suit. Stepping up to the new Bijuu, she watched the woman's eyes flutter for a moment before opening. She could see the woman's confusion as her eyes darted to the different women surrounding her. Sitting up she focused on Kiyomi and asked, "Who are you?"

"Kiyomi," the red-head replied kneeling next to her new born sister.

"W-who am I?"

Kiyomi gave her a reassuring smile as she answered, "We'll find that out together." Standing she helped the naked woman to her feet as she looked around the clearing. Focusing on the Gedo Mazo she told her daughter, "Sage, can you find a safe spot to hide that statue for the time being."

The orange haired woman nodded before leaping away to locate a place to summon the empty Demonic looking statue to. In time Kiyomi planned to return it to its home in the moon but only after binding it with a number of seals and barriers. Focusing on her siblings she said, "Yoruichi, take everyone to Tanzaku town for the time being. I'll have Shiho and Mabui begin finalizing their papers."

Rangiku pouted as she said, "Aw, I wanted to head back to have some more fun with Naruto."

Kiyomi smiled as she replied, "They'll be time enough for that in the future. For now though I want everyone to get acquainted with their new lives. Remember, we signed out at the gate that we were going on a business trip. I don't think it would do for us to head back after only a few hours."

"Then where are you going?" Seven asked as she finished rolling up the scroll that had contained the bodies used to house the vessels for the Bijuu and in which the three women born of Tier's chakra and will resided.

Moving to Nel, Kiyomi held out her hand which the Bijuu that appeared to be a young girl took as she answered, "I want to have Nel checked over. I'll meet you there shortly." She then Hirashined the two of them to the Den located in the Leaf Village.  
 ******************************* *

Kabuto wore many titles, spy, traitor, strategist and most recently a science experiment gone horrible right. But, chief among them was his being a scientist. Unlike most modern scientists that formed an idea of what an experiments results should be and then tinkered with it to bring said result about. He preferred the tried and true method of forming a hypothesis and then let his experiment behave as it should naturally. This way, instead of data which only supported his educated guess being kept as relevant, even if his experiment failed horribly and he was forced to abandon his previously held beliefs he would be a step closer to the truth.

After his brief encounter with Naruto in Wave Country, he had been forced to abandon his previously held belief that the Edo Tensei jutsu that he was mastering would be the ultimate bargaining chip in the coming war. However, after Naruto not only freed Haku of his jutsu, but apparently returned her to the world of the living he knew Tobi wouldn't be interested in joining forces if the resurrected shinobi could be turned against them. Luckily it appeared that Naruto was throwing quite the monkey wrench into Tobi's plans as well. Kabuto had heard of the masked man's failure to secure the Eight-Tails as well as the crippling of Sasuke Uchiha.

Kabuto felt some concern as that as he had his own plans for Sasuke and the Uchiha would do him little good if he couldn't mold chakra or if his precious Sharingan had been damaged. Yet for the time being the petulant child, which was how Kabuto viewed him, had gone into hiding. It brought a smile to the robed man's face that Sasuke was now experiencing the true life of a missing-nin. "It's a shame really how little you understood that it was both, Naruto and Orochimaru that afforded you the protection you enjoyed, Sasuke," Kabuto said internally. "Now that Naruto is no longer holding Tsunade back from marking you as a missing-nin and Orochimaru is gone, I wonder how long you'll last."

Although Kabuto had his own plans for the Uchiha, he wouldn't interfere for the time being. If some hunter-nin claimed Sasuke's head as a result, Kabuto wouldn't be too upset. Granted the loss of Sasuke would be a blow, but perhaps not as large of one as he had originally feared. It amused Kabuto a great deal to be able to think along those lines, since if there was one thing that had bothered him the most about Sasuke it was the Uchiha's infuriating belief that the world revolved around him. Now that it appeared he was becoming a minor footnote, he had no doubt that was as angering to the Uchiha as the death of his clan.

Kabuto stopped as he came to a canyon. A white snake appeared from beneath his robe and its tongue flicked out as it tasted the air for danger. Not finding any at the moment, Kabuto resumed his journey as the snake disappeared beneath the hem of his robe. He stopped his musings as he needed to keep his senses sharp since he knew the woman that called the area home wouldn't waste words in introduction, but would simply be attempting to kill him. Not exactly someone Kabuto wanted to align with, but in his new experiment he needed a pawn and due to the guilt and grief the woman was experiencing she would make for quite the powerful one. What was even better was that once everything was said and done, she'd likely volunteer to sacrifice her life for his goal of unlocking the mystery of how Naruto could return to life the people brought back via Edo Tensei.

He sensed the attack moments before it happened as Crystals grew and shot out of the canyon wall like thrown spears. Managing to avoid them all, he continued forward until he heard a vicious and bloodthirsty shout as Guren appeared from a cave entrance located about fifteen meters off the ground. She leapt at him as crystal blades appeared on her forearms, which she swung at him widely as she landed before him.

Kabuto took a moment to take in her disheveled appearance and felt some concern that she wouldn't be capable of performing the task that he needed her too. He felt his concern abate slightly as he caught one of her arms by her wrist and feeling the strength she still possessed said, "You still greet you're guests as rudely as ever, Guren."

The former Sound Kunoichi's dark eyes burned with renewed fury as she pulled her arm free and used the other to slash at Kabuto's mid-section. The robed man easily slid back enough to avoid the blow, and responded by spinning as if to sweep Guren off her feet. Guren leaped back but was surprised as a snake shot out from beneath Kabuto's robe. It bit down on her shoulder before pulling her down and smashing her into the ground. Guren tried to cut it off of her, but found that it had injected some kind of venom into her that caused paralysis.

The snake let go as it quickly retreated back beneath Kabuto's robe. Guren watched with hate filled eyes as Kabuto slowly closed the distance with her and said calmly, "Now let's try to catch our breaths now shall we."

"Go to hell," Guren shouted managing to fight her way to her knees despite paralysis. She lunged at Kabuto, who simply turned to the side allowing the woman to fly passed him.

He sighed as she struggled to get back to her feet again as he said, "If only Orochimaru could see you now. I'm sure he'd be rather disappointed…"

"Shut up," Guren shouted managing to get back to a crouched position but was knocked onto her back by Kabuto as she tried to face him. Glaring up at him, she said, "If Orochimaru was still alive, I'd kill him as readily as I would you. Both of you used me…used him…you manipulated Yukimaru into carrying about me the woman that killed his mother to increase his power to control the Three-Tails."

"All very true," Kabuto said with a shrug, "Still I was rather surprised to find that those feelings extended both ways. Who could imagine that a heartless kunoichi like you could come to care for someone? I suppose it must be hard to accept that despite his learning the truth that you killed his mother, he still readily sacrificed his life by swallowing all those pills to control the Three-Tails long enough to prevent it from swallowing you."

Guren's glare turned to a look filled with pain as she recalled racing back to the rock that Yukimaru had been standing on as he controlled the beast and sent it to the bottom of the lake. She had arrived just as the tower of light he had admitted disappeared. He collapsed just as she arrived, but she managed to catch him and could feel the fever burning him up as a result of his overdosing on the pills Kabuto had been feeding him. He had smiled gently up at her as he whispered, "Guren's safe, I'm so glad." Then with little more than a sigh he went still in her arms as he passed onto the next world.

"N-no…Yukimaru, open your eyes…please… Please!" she had shouted before screaming at the top of her lungs as she clutched his cooling body to her.

"Well it would appear this experiment was a failure," Rinji, her lieutenant had said from behind her. "I guess there's nothing to be done but to cut him open and learn what we can from his corpse."

Guren glared at him over her shoulder. She set Yukimaru down and facing the only apparent survivor of the team she had led said, "I will not allow you to take him back to Orochimaru. He deserves to be allowed to rest in peace."

"And what about the woman he gave his life to save?" Rinji had asked. "What does she deserve?"

Guren yelled in anger as she attacked Rinji. During their battle she had damaged his face forcing him to reveal that at some point during the mission Kabuto had killed Rinji and assumed his place. Understanding that from the very beginning both she and Yukimaru had been pawns in one of Orochimaru's experiments, Guren had vowed to one day avenge the boy, before following after him in death. But before she could gain the upper hand the Leaf shinobi they had been battling against arrived and forced both her and Kabuto to retreat. She had watched from a distance as they secured Yukimaru's body, and confident they would at least treat it with respect had disappeared to one day fulfill her vow.

She had heard of Sasuke's killing of Orochimaru, so planned to hunt down Kabuto in due time. Returning to the present, she watched as Kabuto closed with her and fearing she was about to die before she could complete her vow whispered, "Yukimaru…I'm sorry."

Kabuto smiled as he said, "What if I told you I could bring him back?"

Guren eyes shot towards Kabuto's face as she tried to search it for deceit. Also noticing the scalely skin there for the first time she asked, "Why would you do that? Is it so you could use him even more?"

"Hardly, Yukimaru is of no further use to me or my goals. But, there are people who might be that I wish to use Edo Tensei on. Unfortunately, the Leaf is aware of this and has been guarding their dead rather extensively. I want you to create a distraction for me so I can gather the material I need."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because in return, I'll reunite you with your precious Yukimaru. Besides, the Leaf currently has his body which you'll need to secure, along with the sacrifice, if I'm going to bring him back. If it helps, think of it as a temporary alliance of convenience."

Guren felt the paralysis fading from her body so worked herself back to a kneeling position. However, even though she felt that she could move freely again she nevertheless said, "I'll help. However, once you resurrect Yukimaru we're done with each other." From the smile that appeared on Kabuto's face she knew she had made a deal with the devil, but it hadn't been the first time and so long as Yukimaru could be brought back would gladly make such a deal a hundred times over.

 ******************************* *

Tsunade finished scanning the young girl that Kiyomi said was actually the Three-Tails. Not finding anything via her scans the woman turned towards the red-headed Bijuu to say, "I'm afraid I can't detect anything wrong with her physically. Despite the scar she has there's no evidence of it that extends past the tissue."

"I suppose that is good," Kiyomi replied as Nel having been given a small green robe to wear, leapt from the table to explore Tsunade's medical lab which was one of the rooms that made up the Den. "Still it doesn't explain why she's suffering from memory loss or has taken such a diminutive form."

Tsunade nodded but said, "True, although you said she took on a more adult form at first… Don't touch that!"

Kiyomi looked over at Nel to see her in the process of pressing some buttons on one of Tsunade's medical devices. Sighing she said, "Nel, I told you to behave yourself."

"But Nel's bored, she wants to do something fun," the diminutive Bijuu said about to throw a temper-tantrum. "Nel told you she didn't need a checkup and that she feels fine."

Tsunade fought back a laugh as she could see that Kiyomi was struggling to keep her emotions in check at being talked back too. Attracting both Bijuu's attention she said sweetly, "Nel, behave yourself and I'm sure Kiyomi will buy you something yummy."

"What's yummy," Nel said since not having any concept of pleasure, pain, or the sensations that existed in-between the two. Kiyomi smiled as her sister's gaze moved from the Hokage to her as she asked, "Will you buy me yummy?"

"If you behave," Kiyomi replied. "I think you you'll find that yummy isn't so much a single, item but a wide range of them."

Nel's eyes grew wide in excitement at the prospect so figuring in order to get the reward she needed to behave moved to sit on the table she had previously occupied when Tsunade had examined her. Kiyomi smiled as her sister small legs began to kick the air so focusing back on the Hokage said, "You were saying."

"I merely was about to suggest that perhaps what your sister is experiencing is a type of amnesia brought about from her not being extracted before the previous Mizukage's death."

Kiyomi inclined her head in agreement as she said, "A diagnosis that I would tend to agree with. None of my other's sisters have ever experienced such though so there is no way to know for certain. But can we be certain she'll eventually get her memories back?"

Tsunade shrugged in a noncommittal fashion as she replied, "That I can't say. I do believe they are in there though."

"What do you base that belief off of?"

Tsunade could hear the hope in Kiyomi's voice so explained, "Well as I was about to say before, you said she originally took on a more adult form. I take this as a sign that some part of her recognizes what has happened to her, at least on a subconscious level. When her consciousness took over though, well this was the result."

Kiyomi took some solace in Tsunade's theory as it would suggest that there was some hope for her sister to recover. Commenting on Nel's power she asked, "Would you believe this is why her chakra levels are so low?"

Tsunade arched an eyebrow as she said, "Low? In terms of raw power, she easily outclasses a majority of the jounin I've encountered."

"Perhaps, but in comparison to her previous Bijuu state, she should be much stronger."

Tsunade crossed her arms as she stated, "It's possible that the same mental block that is keeping her in this child-like state is also acting as a seal on most of her power."

"I guess until she recovers her memories we will never know for sure," Kiyomi said helping Nel off of the table.

Holding the small Bijuu's hand, Kiyomi was about to Hiraishin them to the rest of their siblings, but stopped as Tsunade called out, "Hold on a moment. I have a question or two for you."

Kiyomi paused and without looking back said, "I'm guessing it's in relation to your sudden aging." Tsunade didn't bother to hide her surprise as the red-head that wore her grandmother's face although now with shorter hair that she wore in a similar manner as Sakura turned to face her. Kiyomi smiled at her as she asked, "Why such a look of surprise?"

"I was under the impression you didn't wish to speak about it so openly," Tsunade said as she stood.

"I wasn't hiding it," Kiyomi said sounding slightly defensive, "I simply felt it was a matter best brought up at a later point. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you would look into it, especially considering how highly you value your appearance.

It was Tsunade's turn to sound defensive as she countered, "I was looking into it before this happened to me. I had noticed that we were healing faster and recovered from fatigue quicker. What I want to know is why I'm growing older while it appears that Tsume is growing younger?"

Kiyomi smirked as she said, "Are you afraid you'll one day return to that old appearance that you hid away from the world?" The Bijuu could tell that the Hokage was, so dropped her teasing to say, "Let's postpone this discussion until later. Let's get everyone together so that we can discuss this matter out in the open."

Tsunade nodded as she said, "I'll let everyone know." A moment later Tsunade was left alone as she stood to spread the word for Naruto's lovers to gather.

 ******************************* **

Naruto entered into Mikoto's room and he gave her a warm smile. The Uchiha kunoichi returned the smile although she felt a measure of embarrassment and arousal as she recalled the sounds of his lovemaking that had filtered into her room. She wondered if he was coming to let him speak with his mother again. For a brief moment she felt a thrill at the idea of lying in the bed with him again, but it faded as his smile melted and a more serious look appeared.

"What is it?" she asked as he appeared conflicted.

Naruto took a deep breath before saying, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing better, thank you for asking. But I don't believe my health is why you're here, is it?"

"No," Naruto said pulling a chair away from a makeup desk. Pulling it towards the bed he sat down as he said, "Mikoto… w…where do you stand in regards to Sasuke?"

"I…I don't know," the woman said honestly. "He's my son…I still love him, but …I-I know you did what you had to do."

"Maybe," Naruto said after a moment. "What if I told you I could have made him abandon his current path? What if I could have forced him to follow the path Itachi likely wished?"

"H-how," Mikoto asked and was unable to hide some of the hope that appeared in her voice. It turned to anger though as she said, "If you could have done that then why wouldn't you? I thought you were his friend." Naruto winced at her tone. He broke eye contact and stared at the floor for several heartbeats prompting her to ask heatedly, "Well!"

Naruto looked up from the floor and she felt guilty as his eyes conveyed a deep sadness. But he pushed it aside as he reached into his pouch while he said, "I did consider Sasuke to be a friend, but if he were to find his way out of the darkness he has surrounded himself with then I believe it should be by his own desire." He pulled out a small glass jar and Mikoto could see an eye resided inside it suspended in a liquid that preserved it. Naruto placed it in her hand as he said, "When we defeated Danzou he told me this eye could make Sasuke return to the village. I believe Danzou used it on me and having felt its effects. I can attest that it seems capable of completely remaking a person into whatever the castor wishes." Naruto leaned forward and resting his elbow on his knees folded his hands in front of his face. Meeting Mikoto's gaze he said, "Yet I couldn't use that eye to bring Sasuke back to the village. If I did…well it would be no different than what Kiyomi did to those Taki-nin. Using that eye on Sasuke would have been a short cut to the goal I had hoped for. By using it, the one that would have really changed would have been me. My goal is to unite the shinobi world so that villages and even clans that once considered each other enemies can one day become allies and even friends. That eye could be a powerful asset to do it, but the world it created would be a false one. It in actuality would be a world where the only person that would be happy is me."

"Why tell me all this then? You didn't need to tell me of this eye's existence."

"I know," Naruto said his voice serious. "However I had decided I'd tell you the morning after you spoke with my mom. I also decided I'd give you that eye."

Mikoto's gaze shot down to the item that she held and having suspected that it was Shisui's said, "W-why give this to me? Aren't you afraid I'd use it on Sasuke?"

Naruto nodded, but answered, "Mikoto, I know I'm placing an indescribable temptation in your hands. But, I don't know what Sasuke will be like if he survived our encounter. It's likely that at this point only that eye could make him the loving son you remember. I believe using it to change him would be wrong, but then again that is only my opinion. I would never think that even my connection to him compares to the one that you share."

Mikoto stared at the eye a moment longer before looking up at Naruto. Filled with many conflicting emotions she said, "I…I don't know what you want me to do with this. If you believe using it would be wrong then why give it to me?"

"I can't say for certain," Naruto answered, "But it is something that belongs to your clan and if it was up to me I would destroy it. Whatever Sasuke has become he has the right to walk the path that he has chosen. I believe though whatever that eye and ultimately your son's fate is, you have as much a right to decide as I or anyone else does. Perhaps more so. If you chose to destroy the eye or use it, I promise to respect your decision."

Mikoto again looked down and could feel the heavy burden it placed on the person that held it. She watched as Naruto stood and just before leaving the room she asked, "How can you be sure giving me this will not backfire against you?"

Naruto shrugged before answering, "Truthfully it's not something that I considered before deciding to entrust it to you." Turning to face her, he added, "You may feel it is naïve of me, but if there is a good way to use that eye, I believe you'll be the person to find it."

"Naruto, I've destroyed everything I've touched. Both my family and my clan were destroyed because of me. I'm a cursed woman…I don't want you to be…"

Naruto moved from the door to stand before the woman and giving her a confident look said, "I don't believe in curses. What happened to your clan and to your family was not just your doing. It was the product of many different peoples' choices and actions." Naruto knelt down and placed his hand on hers as he continued, "I know you blame yourself, but you aren't cursed and I'll stake my life on it."

Mikoto gave a weak and disbelieving smile so Naruto gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. He stood as he had to meet his lovers, and exited the room. Mikoto waited several moments before saying, "I hope you're right. I could never forgive myself if I was the cause for your destruction as well.

 *******************************

Naruto left Kiyomi's home to take the path that led to the hotsprings located on the property. He allowed his mind to wander to the talk he had just had with Mikoto. He was aware that quite a few of his lovers were against his giving Mikoto, Shisui's eye. Yet, he felt in his heart it was the right decision. However a part of him felt guilty about it as well, due to it feeling as if he was simply passing the burden on instead of taking it on for himself.

He hadn't been lying or bluffing when he said that he felt the ability to rewrite a person's entire being was wrong. Something he still needed to address with Kiyomi, but at the moment and perhaps a little selfishly he just wanted to enjoy the moment of quiet he believed that they had brought about by freeing the imprisoned Bijuu and raiding what appeared to be Akatsuki's main base. Yet, thinking again about his talk with Mikoto and the Taki-nin, the guilt that perhaps he was simply letting others get their hands dirty on his behalf returned. He knew that giving Mikoto the eye was like putting a drug in front of a potential junkie. But, when he had talked with his mother about it she had seconded the idea. Even with his mother's blessing though, he felt like perhaps he was manipulating her since despite his falling out with Sasuke. A part of him still hoped the Uchiha that had been his teammate and friend could be redeemed and that by giving Sasuke's mother the eye, she would do his dirty work for him.

His mother assured him that this wasn't the case, but Naruto couldn't exactly call her an unbiased opinion on the matter either. He sighed as he knew despite thinking on the matter ever since Mikoto had first been brought to Kiyomi's home, he was no closer with being at peace with the decision he had just made. Ultimately though he had felt that a mother should have the right to reclaim her son, despite the fact that he felt that even if she used the eye for such a purpose, the person that would in essence come into being as a result would not truly be Sasuke, but Mikoto's hopes of what her son would be like. In essence the Sasuke that he knew would die so Mikoto's version of what she wanted him to be could be born.

Naruto approached the bathhouse to enter the hotspring area located on Kiyomi's property and served as the official meeting place for the women of the Konoha Women's Bathing Association. Stepping in, he began to strip, but paused as he saw all the full baskets filled with women's clothes. Judging from the filled baskets he knew that he was the last to arrive so quickly gave his body a quick washing before entering the bathing area. Stepping out of the bathhouse, Naruto was struck by the sight of all the naked beauties that he was bound too. For a moment as his lovers called out for him to join them he wondered if he was actually gazing on a section of heaven brought down to Konoha.

Shaking off the thought, he began to move towards the water just as naked as his lovers and took the opportunity to drink in the sights laid out before him. He smiled as he watched Tenten standing in the water with her backside presented to him as her torso rested on the ground. Her head was resting on her hands as she admired the Kubikiribōchō which was stuck in the ground. Occasionally the weapon wielding kunoichi would reach out and touch it as if still trying to convince herself it was actually in front of her. Whenever she would Haku would smile since she knew Tenten's admiration for the weapon was genuine.

Naruto had been surprised that Haku, after depositing Suigetsu at the Leaf Maximum Security Prison, hadn't immediately returned Zabuza's blade. When he had asked, Haku had informed him that there may be more people interested in acquiring the sword and so she intended to hold onto it in order to build a reputation that she wasn't to be trifled with. Once she was positive people would respect Zabuza's resting spot, less they become targets of her wrath, she would return the blade.  
Naruto slipped into the water next to Konan and smiled at her as she grabbed his hand under the surface. Kissing her gently, he turned to face the rest and noticing one of his lovers was missing asked, "Where's Rangiku?"

"She's watching the rest of my siblings," Kiyomi answered from where she sat on the natural looking stone with her legs submerged in the water. "Being that she is your newest conquest she doesn't exactly know a lot of what has been going on so we can catch her up later."

Naruto nodded and then asked, "How are your siblings adjusting?"

Kiyomi shrugged as she replied, "Right now they're still taking it all in. They are staying at a hotel in Tanzaku Town for the time being while Shiho and Mabui finish their identification papers." Kiyomi paused for a moment before she added, "I would appreciate it if after we finish up here you would speak with them."

Naruto inclined his head so Tsunade spoke up saying, "Then perhaps we should begin. First I think it would be best if we start with where things stand with Akatsuki. Hana…"

She was cut off though as Konan interrupted to say, "Please do not refer to Tobi and Kisame as Akatsuki any further. I intend to rebuild it to once more be an organization that follows the principles that Yahiko had intended." She graced Naruto with a subtle smile as she added, "The principles that Naruto helped me to remember."

"Very well," Tsunade said before turning to Hana, "Would you care to fill us in on what you found at the base located in the Mountains Graveyard?"

Hana stood as she informed the group, "Unfortunately we didn't locate any trace of where Tobi or the Zetsu disappeared to. But I can tell you that it appears that besides collecting the Bijuu, Tobi was growing an army of Zetsu there."

"What!" Shiho said in shock, "Why would he bother doing that considering how weak these Zetsu appear to be?"

Temari spoke up to reply, "Even the strongest of shinobi can be brought down by the weakest of opponents if they outnumber him. Also, the tactics that could be used by these Zetsu would play havoc on any military force. Imagine the chaos they could cause if they used their abilities to assume the faces of friends and allies during a battle. Without a sensor of Karin's capabilities it would be impossible to trust the person at your back."

"Very true," Mabui said as she looked up from the thinking pose she had taken, "I think his growing an army would also explain why he calls himself Madara."

"What do you mean?" Kiyomi asked since although she had been controlled by the Uchiha didn't understand the fear she could sense the name inspired.

It was Tsunade that answered as her tone conveyed the seriousness that she felt just mentioning the ancient Uchiha's name deserved, "Madara Uchiha is a name that holds power. This Tobi character is obviously quite aware of this and I believe that by making us believe Madara has returned from the grave, he hopes to make us react in a certain manner."

"What sort of reaction he would be hoping for is the question that we need to answer?" Naruto said as his eyes traveled over the various women sitting in or near the water of the hotsprings. "If he was growing an army it would seem to suggest he was hoping to provoke a war. The question would be why?"

Kiyomi now understanding the power Madara's name held smiled as she answered, "That's simple now that I think about it. Depending on how capturing the jinchuriki went it would almost guarantee that the last of their remaining targets would be gathered in one location."

Pakura not seeing a hole in the theory said, "That would make sense. With only one or two jinchuriki left it would mean that whichever villages still held them would attempt to protect them. Likely by finding a place to hide the jinchuriki and while the location would no doubt be secure, it would prove difficult to protect them against a determined enemy."

"Not to mention by hiding them away you limit the strength a village could field during a conflict," Ino said.

"Who the fuck cares," Tayuya said speaking up. "The masked fucker's plans are ruined. Plus with all the Bijuu being released he has only a few pussy ass Zetsu."

"It's more than a few," Hana said gravely. "It was difficult to estimate but I would place the number around eighty to a hundred thousand."

"T-that's probably around the same number of shinobi that all of the villages combined could muster," Shizune said extremely concerned by the revelation. "How could such a large force move without you being able to pick up a trail?"

Hana frowned as she answered, "It would appear that most of the Zetsu used an underground lake to escape from the base when they abandoned it. The ones that helped gather up what they could salvage traveled over land before just disappearing. I'm of the opinion that Tobi spirited them away."

"Still a force that large residing out there does change things considerably especially now that we know these Zetsu were cloned from the First Hokage's cells" Sakura said. "Perhaps we should try to hold a Five Kage Summit."

Tsunade agreed but nevertheless said, "I'm afraid I doubt the other Kage will respond. Despite only us knowing that the Bijuu are out of Tobi's hands. I'm afraid that so long as Kumogakure and Konoha's jinchuriki remain safe the other villages will not respond to such a meeting. No doubt they are already wondering how it is neither of our villages have lost one even though three attempts have been made. Also, when you consider that Konoha aided Kumo twice, Kiri and Iwa are likely of the belief we have a secret treaty between our villages."

Despite the gravity of the situation the mood lightened as Koyuki said, "They wouldn't exactly be wrong, although I think they would be surprised at how the negotiations are carried out."

Tsunade smiled as she replied, "Indeed, but I think the only thing that is preventing Iwa and Kiri from forming an alliance is their past history."

Yuugao added, "Plus, Iwa has taken an extremely hostile stance now that Naruto's parentage has been revealed. Finding out that the son of the Fourth Hokage is also the jinchuriki of the nine-tails has them convinced he was being groomed as some sort of secret weapon to finish what the Fourth started in the Third Shinobi War. They moved several battalions of Jounin from their Western border and spread them out of the eastern one. A large concentration of that group is sitting poised to attack Ame."

"My own forces confirm this," Konan said sadly. "I believe they plan to attack in retaliation for my role in capturing their jinchuriki."

"That's possible," Temari said as she processed the information, "But it's also likely that should tensions boil over to open conflict Naruto would aid Ame due to your coming out in support of him. Therefore it might just be that the higher numbers is to account for his showing up. I think the greater concern would be the forces they moved into Taki."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked since none of her intelligence reports suggested anything of the sort.

"After the fallout of Taki's selling out Fu, relations between your village and Waterfall deteriorated. We know that as a result Taki signed a treaty with Iwa." Temari paused a moment to collect her thoughts before adding, "We don't know the exact terms, but we know Iwa was given permission to move through Taki's territory. Also the reports that Yuugao is referencing also showed a large group moving towards Taki. I believe that group didn't stop at the border and is currently in Waterfall Country. They are likely securing supply routes so Konoha cannot cut them like they did in the Third War."

"It may be prudent to move our own forces then," Yuugao said after processing Temari's theory.

"No," Tsunade said after several moments, "The Tsuchikage isn't called the fence-sitter for nothing. He's taking steps in case we do make a move against him, but he will not make the first move. Our sources have been saying that he's not even all that pleased with the land grabs they've made along their Western Border. It appears that it is the Earth Country Daimyo's desire that they expand their borders. The Tsuchikage is as aware as anyone that a misstep here could lead to a devastating conflict."

"I suppose that would explain the underhanded methods they are using against the countries they have absorbed," Mabui said. "They may be cowardly, but it at least allows them the opportunity to deny their involvement in the events that has led to Earth Country's annexation of them and without hard proof it is unlikely any of the other Four Great Countries will move against the Land of Earth."

Tsunade frowned due to her need to agree with Mabui even as she said, "Still it is surprising that either the Lightning Daimyo, Wind Daimyo, or Fire Daimyo have asked our villages to look into these events. Even if no hint of Iwa's involvement has reached their ears, they must be questioning why countries along the Land of Earth's Western Border are falling like dominos."

"Perhaps they know full well what is going on, but have made a pact with the Earth Country Daimyo," Rin suggested. "I mean so long as he's not encroaching on their territories, I can't say I'm surprised the other Daimyo would stay out of it. But still it is something I'll look into when I head there."

"Don't you think that's a little reckless considering what we were just talking about," Yugito said as she pulled herself out of the water to dry in the sun.

"Maybe," Rin conceded, "But I've been reading the journals that Kin has sent and she believes one of Kanji's victims may be located there." Looking around the medic added, "I'm actually surprised she isn't here."

"Kin isn't really one of my lovers," Naruto answered, "She's rather hesitant to make another commitment to someone. Considering how Orochimaru used her who can blame her. Since Tsunade said this meeting concerned those bound to me, I suppose she decided to pass. But which of Kanji's victims does she believe is there?"

"A woman named Suiren," Rin answered. "From what Kin was able to uncover using the documents that Anko liberated from Kanji's base of operations it appears he purchased her from a group of slavers called the Southern Wolves. It would also appear that she is one of the central figures behind the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass. Her supposed death is one of the reasons for the hostile relations between Kirigakure and Iwagakure."

Haku spoke up to say, "Yes, I remember hearing about it as Zabuza trained me. Her team and an Iwa one were sent to retrieve some scroll. However, after securing the target the Iwa team betrayed Kirigakure's and she was supposed to have been killed."

"Apparently that wasn't the case," Anko said from where she was laying on a rock outcropping sunning herself.

"No," Haku replied, "Zabuza was tasked with investigating the incident and it turns out that a member of the team of Iwa-nin didn't just betray the Kirigakure team, but also his own village as well."

Tsunade looked surpised as she asked, "You're saying that the Iwa shinobi went rogue?"

"Only one of them did it would appear as Zabuza found the corpses of the other Iwa-nin near Yosuga Pass," Haku explained. "He brought this information to the Fourth Mizukage, but apparently the Mizukage never shared this with anyone else. I believe that coupled with the Bloodline purges was why Zabuza decided to rebel against the Mizukage. He believed that someone was manipulating events from the shadows by somehow controlling the Mizukage."

"That wouldn't explain why Iwa simply didn't tell Kirigakure that one of their shinobi went rogue," Naruto stated.

"I'm afraid it kind of does," Mabui began to explain, "The last thing a Kage would want to admit is that he made a poor decision. Therefore, better it appear to be a purposeful act of betrayal than a result of him not being aware of what is going on inside his village. I am curious though; did Zabuza ever discover who the betrayer was or what was on the scroll?"

"I believe the betrayer was a man named Bison," Haku said after a moment of thought, "no one but the Mizukage or Tsuchikage likely knows what was on the scroll." Haku paused and after a moment she corrected herself to say, "Actually perhaps even they didn't know what was on it. If I recall correctly, the mission to retrieve it came about due to negotiations between the Earth Country Daimyo and Sea Country Daimyo. At the time they seemed quite interested in brokering a peace between their two countries."

Naruto frowned especially due to his recent meeting with the Fire Country Daimyo, but he pushed the concerns he felt to the side to concentrate on the woman caught up in the entire affair to ask, "How did Suiren end up a slave of Kanji's if this Bison character killed his team? Why would he hold onto her?"

Karin was the one that answered as she explained, "The Southern Wolves operate out of the Land of Earth. Orochimaru would hire them from time to time to procure fresh test subjects for him. He believed that the Earth Daimyo knows of their existence, but has made it clear Iwa is to leave them be. I believe that Bison likely sold her to them for some quick cash in order to facilitate his escape. There is considerable money to be had from human trafficking. A kunoichi in good condition can be worth her weight in gold."

"How could a Daimyo let such a thing exist in his lands?" Naruto said emitting a simmering anger that his lovers could feel.

Karin shrugged not exactly sure herself, but mentioning some rumors she had heard said, "The Daimyo has several concubines. Rumor has it that the Southern Wolves provide him some as tribute."

Naruto's eyes narrowed and directing his gaze to Rin said, "If she is there and you plan to rescue her then I want you to call me."

Rin smiled as she had from the very beginning although for a separate reason. Licking her lips at the thought she said, "Oh, I intend too."

Naruto nodded a little surprised by the lustful look Rin was directing towards him, but he turned his attention to Tsunade as she said, "I think now would be a good time to get to the actual reason I called everyone here. Over the past several months I've noticed certain changes that had occurred among those bound to Naruto. For one we heal much faster than normal. Not as fast as Naruto perhaps but…"

"What you're driving at is you want to know what other changes have I made to the women present?" Kiyomi said interrupting the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded so she was about to explain but was interrupted by Hinata who asked, "I don't understand why you would keep the fact that you altered us a secret. Although I do not feel you would do something harmful to us, do you not feel as if you should have asked our permission first before making these changes?"

The Hyuuga's question prompted several emotions to spring to the surface, anger being one. But seeing that she could see the majority of the women present felt the same calmed as she replied, "I…I truthfully didn't consider it a matter worth mentioning. I suppose I just considered it as me taking steps to ensure our happy retirement."

"Retirement," Matsuri said in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I think it is obvious to everyone at this point that when all is said and done we aren't going to be able to come forward to explain how we were the ones pushing the villages and countries together from the shadows." Kiyomi paused as she could see that quite a few of the faces had already accepted this truth, nor was she surprised that Naruto had seemed conflicted by it. She knew it wasn't a matter of his wanting the credit, but of the simple fact that it was likely his love life would also have to remain in the shadows also. Regardless of the outcome, Kiyomi knew humans could be prideful, not that she was excluding Bijuu from that statement, and as such they may feel betrayed should the truth of Naruto and his lovers' actions ever come out. Therefore, she had decided to ensure that someday her lover could enjoy his Harem lifestyle to the fullest without all the sneaking around. Although she knew it might be a considerable amount of time before that could happen, like a few centuries.

Taking a breath the Bijuu said, "I'm actually surprised that at no point since my taking this form anyone has ever questioned whether or not I had sacrificed my immortality. The answer to that question is no I have not, and seeing as how I am still immortal it would only be natural that it is a gift I would extend to my lover as well." Kiyomi smirked as she saw the looks of shock appear on the other women's faces. She did notice some of them turn into frowns and wasn't surprised that those women were the ones with children. Turning to Naruto, she was concerned as she saw his face was a stoic mask, but guessed it was because he was also searching his lover's faces to see how they had accepted the news.

"Wait a second," Karin said in surprise especially considering Orochimaru had been chasing immortality for decades. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a simple matter," Kiyomi answered, "Aging is caused by the process of cell division. As time goes by the cells begin to divide less and less perfectly causing defects to appear. These defects are what lead to the human body eventually breaking down. I simply made it so that my cells do not divide with these defects. Each time cellular division occurs the resulting cell is a perfect copy. It is something I have passed on to Naruto and by extension those he has taken as lovers via my own modification to the semen he so readily fills us with."

"I thought as much," Tsunade said recalling the tests she had run on the samples collected by Sakura and Shizune, "But then how do you explain my aging after using my jutsu. Plus it seems that certain members present are actually getting younger."

Kiyomi smiled as she explained, "True, but there are those present that are getting older as well. But perhaps the best way to explain it is to ask you why when you were hiding how you truly looked after first returning to the village you chose to henge yourself at the age you did." Kiyomi could see that Tsunade wasn't quite sure herself so the Bijuu suggested, "I think you will find that the answer is that it was the age where you felt you were in your prime. Both in terms of beauty and power. Some of those present have yet to reach that point, while others have already passed it. Therefore, your cells are continuing to divide in a way to allow you to reach that point or repairing the damage to allow you to return to it."

"B-but what about us with families and children," Tsunami said not sure how to feel about the revelation she would now outlive her son.

Kiyomi frowned as in the beginning she hadn't considered it, but now that she technically had two of her own said, "In all honesty, it was not something that entered into my calculations. But with that said, I would consider extending this ability to any of your children, if they so desired. Yet with that said I feel it prudent to explain that in exchange for the chance to live forever, something must be taken and that is the ability to procreate."

"Wait, you're saying we can't have kids anymore?" Tenten said not sure how to feel about that particular side-effect.

"Not exactly," Kiyomi explained, "You are all still quite capable of getting pregnant. I simply made it that Naruto's semen didn't attempt to so that your bodies could absorb it and the energy that has filled your cells allowing for the perfect replication of them. What I mean to say is that if you do choose to bring about a new life, then you will begin to age normally."

"Why?" Ino asked curious although she felt that several lifetimes with the man she loved was a fair tradeoff for losing the right to have a child. After all, a child was simply a way for a person to live on after death, if you removed death from the equation it didn't seem like such a hard thing to give up.

"I think you already know," Kiyomi said with a smile as she saw Ino practically aglow at the idea of staying young with the man she loved forever. "But another reason would be let us say that you had a child with Naruto. Would you not expect that child to be given the same gifts as you? But then that child grows up and has one of their own while extending the gift of immortality it was born with. This cycle would continue for centuries until eventually a continent of immortals was born. Unfortunately, if death is no longer a factor then in time the resources of the planet would be strained. For those that were not immortal it would seem unfair that they needed to struggle to survive due to the shortages that would result from the taxed environment and eventually wars would break out. Granted we are talking about several thousand years perhaps, but the end result would be inevitable. If we are going to be removed from the cycle of life and death it is only fair that we cause as little impact as possible so that the world can remain in balance."

Tsunami didn't seem any happier with the explanation and Kiyomi couldn't exactly blame her since she knew that she was offering a difficult choice. Tsume, and Tsunami, having experienced the joys and hardships of raising a child likely knew what they were giving up. And while neither woman had seemed interested in siring a child with Naruto, did know what their own children would be giving up if they chose to take the gift of immortality. Furthermore, even if their children didn't want to live forever they then would be forced to watch them grow older and die. A difficult thing to ask any parent, but Kiyomi was well aware that life was making hard choices and then living with the consequences.

Tsunami looked passed the Bijuu to ask Naruto, "What do you think of all this Naruto?"

Kiyomi turned to look at her lover wondering if he was pleased or angry, maybe even both. He looked around the hotspring meeting each of his lovers gazes before saying, "When I first stepped out here and saw all you waiting for me…I already believed I had stepped into heaven. The idea that I will possibly have all of eternity to spend with my beloveds brings me an indescribable amount of joy. Yet, I know that for others it must be a gut-wrenching choice. But it isn't one that needs to be made here or now. As Kiyomi said, this is a matter for us to discuss upon our retirement, something we are a far ways from doing."

Most of the women seemed to agree so they were about to end the meeting, but Anko spoke up asking, "You said that this was due to us being pumped full of Naruto cum, right? Is it something we need to take in constantly or do you only need the injection once."

Kiyomi frowned upon noticing a pained look appear on Naruto's face. She was quite aware of why the woman would ask since recently things had cooled down between Naruto and her. Answering honestly though she said, "The change has already been made. It isn't something that would be lost after a period of time."

Anko nodded as she stood and said, "It's pretty ironic that Orochimaru spent decades chasing after immortality and it's something that fell into my lap. I kind of wish he was alive so I could rub it in his face. We're done here right?" Tsunade nodded so Anko headed to the bathhouse to collect her clothes leaving the others behind.

Hinata made sure no one noticed as she activated her bloodline limit since when gathered together most of the women dropped the henge that hid the coloring of their chakra. She smiled as she noticed that Konan's was a bright red like hers. But the smile faded as she saw that Anko's was more white then green indicating that perhaps the reason she had asked her question was because she was considering a life apart from Naruto.

 ******************************* **

Naruto appeared in a hotel room to find most of the recently freed Bijuu lounging about. He smiled politely at them before he was crushed to Rangiku's chest as she said, "Naruto, it's been ages. How about we find a nice quite place where you can…"

"Easy there," Yoruichi said pulling Naruto free of her sister's cleavage, "It's only been a few days; try to act your age."

Rangiku pouted as she said, "That's easy for you to say. I felt you, Seven, and Kiyomi through the mark. Before you came here the three of you had another romp with him while you left me here to play babysitter."

"Um well…that's…" Yoruichi sputtered.

She was saved by Kiyomi, who asked, "Speaking of which where are Kukaku and Nel?"

"Kukaku said she was going out for some air, and Nel is taking a nap," Rangiku answered while pointing towards a sheet with a lump under it.

"You might want to reevaluate the situation," Seven smirked as she pulled the sheet away to reveal a pillow.

"That little brat," Rangiku said angrily as she rounded on Tier and the women that she helped give lift to by sacrificing two of her tails to add, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Watch how you speak to Lady Tier cow," the woman calling herself Emilou Appaci said coming to her Lady's defense.

"Cow," Rangiku said angrily before smirking as she countered, "Oh you must be referring to the fact that unlike someone I actually have breasts."

Appaci looked like she was about to attack, but Tier held up her hand as she said, "Please calm down. To answer your question Rangiku I didn't inform you because it was your task to watch Nel. Perhaps in the future it would benefit you to actually show some interest in the errands you are given. You didn't try to stop Kukaku from leaving something you were supposed to do as well."

"Kukaku is a big girl she can take care of herself," Rangiku said defensively. "Nel is…"

"Also a Bijuu," Tier said cutting off her sister.

"That may be true," Kiyomi said preparing to search for the Bijuu in question, "But as diminished as she is, it wouldn't hurt to make sure she doesn't find herself in a bad situation due to her naïve nature."

"Which is why before she left I took the liberty of placing a locator seal on her," Tier answered. "But we are not your underlings Kiyomi. I remained in this room because you asked me too. Nel and Kukaku were under no such compulsion to comply."

"I know, I know," Kiyomi said defensively, "I just don't want you all attracting the wrong kind of attention before I've had a chance to explain how I want you to help."

"So let's get to it," the white haired young woman calling herself Mirajane said. The Six-tails stepped into the room from the bedroom that she had claimed in the expensive suite Kiyomi had booked. Tier noticed that Mirajane appeared to be slightly younger than the young man she assumed to be Naruto. Guessing her sister had chosen such a young form so as to not be locked into a certain body type, Tier hoped her sister's attitude would change since an arrogance seemed to have grown from the confidence she had gained with her looks.

Mirajane studied Naruto for a moment before giving him a dismissive snort as she said, "Hmph this is the guy Rangiku was crowing about. He doesn't look to be all that. I could probably take him with one arm tied behind my back."

"Perhaps," Naruto said with a smile, "But then again in such a situation, I'd probably just be glad to see you'd limit yourself so." Naruto noticed a woman hanging back from the others so asked, "Who might you be?"

"Urd," the dark-skinned woman answered. She was a little uncomfortable considering her origins so was pleased the young man didn't pry.

But it didn't last as Kiyomi explained, "She was born from the piece of Gyuki that was sealed into the statue."

Yet to Urd's surprise Naruto's demeanor never changed as he said, "It's nice to meet you Urd. I hope you're finding your new existence quite enjoyable."

Urd's focus shifted from the blond man to the white-haired Mirajane, who had been quite insistent that she not refer to herself as a Bijuu. Although Rangiku had told the Six-tails to back off, the dark-skinned woman could see that the Blond wasn't quite sure she disagreed. It had made Urd feel as if she was little more than a doll given a semblance of life so as to keep the power that had been growing from the tentacle the original Eight-tails had sacrificed from falling into someone else's hands.

Yet outside of the diminutive Nel, the man currently meeting her eyes also didn't seem to share such an opinion. His warm eyes continued to shine as he said, "I hope you agree to help with Kiyomi's plans so we can get to know each other." Urd nodded, feeling a bit more confident about her place in the world as a result from the blond's words.

The door to the room slid open causing all the people's attention to focus on the person entering. Kukaku smirked from the doorway as she said, "At last it looks like I get to meet with the famous Naruto Uzumaki."

One pair of eyes darted to the small form trying to sneak in behind the dark-haired woman. Rangiku spotting the diminutive Nel ran forward grabbing her ear as she said, "There you are you little brat did you think I wouldn't notice your disappearing act."

"But you didn't," the slender Cyan Sung-Sun said snidely. "You required others to point this out to you."

"Tier, I'm going pretty sick and tired of your sycophants' comments," Rangiku said turning towards the three women. "I think it would be best if you remind them I'm not one to be trifled with."

The dark skinned Mila Rose grinned as she said, "Oh I think I'd like to see that."

"I hope you don't come to regret…" Rangiku began to say preparing to create some ash to teach the cocky women a lesson.

Yet she trailed off as Naruto placed a calming hand on her shoulder as he said, "Let's all calm down a moment shall we. It's going to be difficult to create a world of peace when we can't even achieve it in a single room." Rangiku calmed and even ignored a comment from Appaci as the tomboyish woman called her a coward. "Thank you Rangiku," the blond man said moving to take a seat on a plush chair.

Kukaku would admit that she was intrigued to see Rangiku back down so moved to sit in the chair opposite from him. Upon sitting down she placed a foot on the small coffee table between them showing off her pussy. To her surprise despite noticing her lack of modesty the blond's gaze didn't have any problem holding hers.

Kiyomi sitting on the couch closest to her lover also noticed Kukaku's display as well as the fact that it appeared some semen was leaking from her. Frowning the Bijuu asked, "And just where were you."

Before she could answer Nel stood up having taken a seat on one of the couches surrounding the two chairs, "Oh I know. She was in the hotsprings hugging some stranger. She kept making these weird noises as he grunted." Nel accentuated her statement by thrusting her hips in a fair imitation of the way she had seen Kukaku.

Kukaku smirked as she expected Kiyomi to lose her cool, but to her surprise it was Yoruichi who shouted, "What! You went out and found some random guy to fuck. What happened to all that pride you boast of?"

Kukaku glared at her sibling as she said heatedly, "What are you talking about?" Focusing on all her sisters that were bound to Naruto but primarily Kiyomi she said, "Did you honestly think I'd throw myself at this whelp the way the rest of you did? I believe that was why you showed me all those images of him enjoying those other women, wasn't it Kiyomi?"

"I showed you those images because they were the ones that I had access to," Kiyomi answered. "I merely wished to open your eyes to the benefits of taking on a human form. If you wish to experience those pleasures with random strangers be my guest."

"What are you all talking about?" Tier asked not sure why the room had gotten so tense. A question she could see was mirrored on both Mirajane and Urd's faces.

Yoruichi ignored the question as she focused on Kiyomi to say, "How can you say that…I thought you believed in father's prophecy as well?"

Before Kiyomi could answer Naruto said, "Yoruichi, the important thing is that all of you work together. I don't believe I'm a central part to your father's vision. It is simply my hope that you and your sisters will agree to use your powers to build a peaceful world we can all live in."

Yoruichi calmed from Naruto's words although Kukaku could see that her sister was of the belief the jinchuriki was central to the prophecy. She felt a little childish and self-conscious suddenly due to the young man's ignoring her discourteous display. She brought her foot down, something Kiyomi smirked about since Kukaku had ended her flashing of her lover. Kukaku felt annoyed by her sister so questioned rudely, "Ha, a punk like you thinks he's going to make a peaceful world. Don't be an idiot, our father worked to that end as well and he couldn't do it. What makes you think you can succeed where he failed?"

"I don't think I'll succeed where he couldn't," Naruto said causing the recently released Bijuu to stare at each other in confusion. "But then again I'm not acting alone either. I might not succeed, but we will. I'm simply asking that you will lend me your power so we can make your father's wish of a peaceful world a reality as well as my master's."

The Bijuu remained silent for several moments until Tier asked, "What would you ask of us?"

"For now, I believe Kiyomi needs your help to make the shipping company she owns prosperous again. Once we've achieved that, we can discuss the next steps we will need to take."

"We?" Urd asked her tone showing her surprise.

Naruto nodded as he answered, "Naturally. If a peaceful world is our end goal then it needs to be one that we can all enjoy. For that I'll need your input as well as your strength."

Kiyomi watched as a smile appeared on Urd's face, the first since her awakening. From the gesture the red-head was more sure than ever that Naruto was the key to the enigmatic words the Bijuu's father had left them. Yet as she had explained to the women of Naruto's harem she tended to take a long view of things and as such didn't doubt that in time the Bijuu sitting around her lover would find themselves bound to him. Even the headstrong Kukaku who she didn't doubt would continue to search out other men to deny there was anything special about the one sitting across from her. It would take some time, and perhaps even a little heartache, but in time she had little doubt the nine of them would move as one because they shared the same affections.

 ******************************* **

Karin followed behind Gaara as he guided her to the room that housed the Suna council. Upon entering a section of the hall that was currently unoccupied the Kazekage said, "Despite my friendship with Naruto…"

"And now deeper familial connections," Karin couldn't help supplying with a smirk.

Gaara looked over his shoulder in mild annoyance as he added, "Yes despite those as well, do not expect me to simply go along with what you are proposing today. I need to be convinced this would be in the best interest of Suna as well as help move Naruto's ambition forward."

"I'm quite aware of that Lord Kazekage," Karin replied, "Which is why I insisted I make the pitch in front of your Council as well. I don't think you'd need to worry about your personal feeling getting in the way if I can get the council behind me."

Gaara didn't smile but she did detect a slight raising at the corner of his lips as he said, "Don't be so sure the council is as unbiased as you believe."

Karin frowned not sure what Gaara was implying but before she could ask they began to near the doors to the Council Chamber which was guarded by a pair of Jounin. The shinobi pushed the double doors open for them and Karin could see they were the last to arrive. Her gaze first fell on Temari, who she graced with a smile. She also recognized her younger brother Kankuro, and their former sensei Baki. She didn't recognize the other three men present, but knew they were likely the Councilors Sajo, Ryusa, and Goza. She had expected to find two empty chairs, one for the recently arrested Joseki, and the other for the revealed traitor Yura, who had been working for Sasori and had aided in letting Akatsuki enter the village. He had been killed by Naruto, when he had been used as a sacrifice by the organization to assume the form of Itachi in order to delay the Leaf Village's attempt to save Gaara. Despite it being over a year since then his seat had remained empty due to the councilors' inability to agree on a worthy successor.

However, to her great surprise both seats were taken and she understood what Gaara had meant as they were filled by Pakura and Maki. Nodding to the gathered councilors she said, "Greetings and thank you for taking the time to see me."

Karin frowned though as the bearded Goza said, "I assure you it wasn't by choice, but it would seem that our newest members have adopted a rather friendly attitude towards the village you call home. Perhaps not so surprising in…"

"I assume you are about to refer to my in fact being saved by a Leaf Shinobi," Pakura said speaking up heatedly making Karin suspect she had been the center of several discussions in regards to her views about the Leaf Village. "It would be a trait I happen to share with Lord Kazekage."

"True," Goza said, "Which is why I suppose he nominated you to the position."

"You mean besides my many years of service in which I took on every dangerous mission Suna handed me. I do have more S-ranked missions under my belt then all the members of this council combined," Pakura said angrily.

"That would be why I voted for your inclusion on the council," Goza stated calmly. He smiled as he noticed some of the anger bled from Pakura's face. "No, I can't say I'm surprised by your choice to allow the meeting, but I would admit to finding it surprising that you would Maki."

"I can't say I'm overly shocked by that considering I was to be Joseki's handpicked successor to the council," Maki said folding her hands on the table. "My own grievances with the Leaf Village are well known as well. However, considering that Joseki is currently in a jail cell because he couldn't let go of his own grievances, is it any wonder that I would wish not to follow in his footsteps. Furthermore, my time among the Training Force was…enlightening to say the least. I witnessed one Shinobi village put its trust in another to help them deal with a problem…"

"I think a better description would be that the Leaf Village used us to deal with a problem of their own making," Ryusa said annoyed with the whole situation.

Gaara spoke up to say, "Then I'm guessing you have chosen to ignore the fact that Joseki may have been aiding Danzou by trying to break-up the Training Force. Recently several former members of his hardliners have come forward and claimed Joseki asked them to cause trouble in order to have us call back our shinobi."

"With all due respect Lord Gaara, if you knew Joseki's hatred for Danzou you would find that as difficult to believe as I do," Ryusa said. "Also, I'm not quite sure how much trust I'd be willing to put in the word of a Root member that claims to have witnessed several of their meetings, even if the Leaf have vouched for the fact that she defected from the organization."

Maki leaned forward to say, "Then what about mine councilor Ryusa. I can attest that Joseki asked those of us that were Hardliners to disrupt the Training Force. I can only think of one person that would have directly benefited."

Sajo drew everyone's attention by clearing his throat before saying, "We didn't gather here to discuss the validity of Joseki's guilt or innocence. I did find it strange that Lord Kazekage would nominate you to Joseki's position though Maki. However, from your tone it's easy to ascertain that despite your years of being influenced by Joseki, you have made a break with his beliefs. I'm guessing Lord Kazekage has seen this as well which is why he felt it best not to punish you for your association with him. Yet, again these are matters best discussed later." He leveled a stare at his fellow councilors Goza and Ryusa as he added, "Plus do not forget gentlemen that I voted in favor of granting Karin this audience as well. I believe we are living in interesting times, something you might see if you allowed yourself to open your eyes to them a little." Focusing on Karin, he said, "Please begin my dear. I'm interested in seeing what you came here to pitch."

The red-head smiled politely as she said, "Thank you councilor. I know you are all busy people so I'll make it brief. Simply put I would like to open a branch office of the Great Tree Shipping Company here in Suna."

"Absolutely not," Goza said quickly, "Do you really take us for such fools that we would openly invite a member of the Leaf to open a company here that they could use to spy on us?"

"No, I can't say you would be a fool to have concerns about such a thing occurring. I would say you could be considered one for dismissing my proposal without even giving me the chance to explain it."

Temari snickered as Kankuro did his best to hide his amusement. Gazo though was anything but amused and was about to storm out till Sajo said, "It is an interesting proposition to be sure."

Gazo's jaw dropped before recovering to ask, "Have you lost your mind Sajo?"

"Hardly," the Councilor replied calmly, "I dare say I'm feeling extremely clear headed. Perhaps you should take a look at yourself before leveling such accusations." Meeting the eyes of the two councilors most opposed to what was being proposed he said, "For a moment lets recount how many times we've caught the Leaf spying on us in the last four or so years since Tsunade took over. Not counting the few times Jiraiya has stopped in our village I would put the number at zero. Not to mention did anyone notice how well the last batch of our genin did in the Chunin Exams. It was a steady improvement from the previous exams. As a matter of fact ever since the Leaf shared with us…let me repeat that, shared with us, some of the curriculum that they use at their own Academy our genin have continued to do better and better. I would attribute this to the fact that each successive group of genin to emerge from the Academy have been exposed to the Leaf's training methods for longer and longer periods. I truly look forward to the exam where the genin have only known those methods."

"What is your point?" Ryusa said dismissively.

"His point," Temari said speaking up, "Is that if the Leaf was so hellbent on our destruction they have a strange way of showing it."

"Exactly Lady Temari," Sajo said leaning forward, "I am currently the oldest member on this Council. I'm tired gentleman and ladies of always looking for some sinister plot in even the simplest of gestures. I have looked at the Leaf's past actions with the same distrust as you. Yet all I have ever scene is an honest and sincere desire to better relations between our two villages. I know we blamed the Leaf for causing a situation where our Daimyo would hire them over us. It could be argued that the old war hawks like us among the Leaf's power brokers built those conditions into the treaty to weaken us. But those Hawks have had their wings clipped. Would you wish to follow their example as more and more the youths of our village come to think of those from the Leaf as friends and allies? If so gentlemen, then I think you'll find yourselves pushed aside as they clamor for leadership that thinks as they do."

Karin nodded as she said, "Well said Lord Sajo. The Lady Kiyomi believes much the same as you. She believes we've entered a period where the Shinobi Villages not only want a true and lasting peace to settle on the land but are clamoring for it."

"I suspect she believes this hoping for a nice tidy profit as well," Ryusa said snidely.

"I can't deny we intend to profit from it, but then again so will the villages that agree to open their doors to our company."

"Really and how do you intend to deliver on that promise?" Goza asked skeptically.

Karin smiled as she pulled out several sheets of paper. Moving to Temari she asked, "Can you please hold this?" Upon Temari's taking the sheet from her, Karin instructed her to channel her chakra into it. The councilors were surprised when the paper split neatly in two. Karin smiled as she said, "Now I'm sure some of you have heard of the chakra paper that Konoha uses to help determine what element a person is strong in in order to maximize their strength in it. Here in Suna, you tend to take a trial and error approach. For some like Temari, the strength is apparent quite early. For others not so much, resulting in wasted time and effort. Yet, Suna has access to the same tree that the Leaf uses to create this paper."

"What is your point?" Goza said impatiently.

"The point is the reason you do not have access to this paper is because every tree you can harvest is used in the construction of your puppets. It's also why so many of the puppets in this village are hand-me-downs." Karin could see that the three male councilors were surprised by her knowledge, yet truthfully she hadn't needed any insight from Naruto's Suna lovers to reach that conclusion. All she had needed was to study the thriving black market that existed and in turn linked the Shinobi villages. Much as she had stated Konoha had the tree in abundance and it was used in everything from scrolls to the chakra paper she held. Suna had at some point managed to get its hands on the tree, but lacked the fertile lands required to grow it in any truly meaningful numbers. As a result they turned to the black market where the paid a highly inflated price, something they still did despite being allies with Konoha for years.

"I'm guessing that you believe should we allow you to open a branch office here you'll be able to supply us that chakra paper," Sajo said clearly interested since it would help improve the training process of their genin and chunin.

Karin nodded, "I have already negotiated a contract with the Hokage that has given me access to not just the chakra paper, but the unrefined wood you would need to create new puppets. Imagine the innovations you could come up with if you didn't need to fear wasting a precious resource on experimental designs."

The Uzumaki smiled as she saw the two councilors Goza and Ryusa share a look of interest. It faded as Gaara said, "A tempting offer, but I'm sure that in order to make this work the Leaf made some requests of you to secure from us on their behalf."

She could see the distrust appear in the two men's faces again as Ryusa seconded, "Yes, what exactly would the Leaf require?"

"The deal I made is already done. So whether or not you wish to supply any items for trade, I still have a ton of wood I need to get rid of and plan to sell it to you at a significant discount from what the black market would charge you," Karin said after a moment's pause. "With that being said I know the Leaf is interested in some of the flowers that you have access to and only grow out in the harshest of environments. Whether I can secure them from you at a price that makes it worth my while to sell we'll have to wait and see. But considering how the black market has gouged you guys over the year I imagine there is quite a lot of margin I stand to make."

"Lord Gaara," Sajo said as Karin ended her speech, "I for one would vote that we allow the Great Tree Shipping Company to open an office here. It is something that would only benefit our shinobi in the end."

"I second it," Goza said quickly surprising many of those present, "Although I find it difficult to trust the Leaf Village, I can't see them allowing this to happen if they had hostile intentions. With the money we stand to save on procuring supplies, we could double or even triple our puppet production."

Gaara folded his hands as he said, "I agree. Karin there would be a few other items I would like the Leaf Village to make available to us. I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. For this new office do you have someone in mind to run it?"

"Not at the moment," Karin said before adding, "But I'm sure eventually someone will appear that's capable enough."  
 ******************************** *

Guren finished covering a Leaf Jounin in crystal before turning to face the wall surrounding the village of Konoha. Behind her the Jounin's eyes darted back and forth as he groaned through the small breathing tube she had left him. Although she would give anything to see Yukimaru again, the cold blooded killer she had been died with him and while Kabuto said he needed a distraction she would not dirty her hands again for his sake.

Charging a wall as the moon disappeared behind some clouds; she picked a weakened section of the wall that appeared unoccupied and created several crystalline dragons. She mounted the last one as the others smashed through the weakened structure as shouts of alarm were raised. Leaping from the last dragon as it reached the wall she leapt to the top of it as her crystal dragons distracted the shinobi on duty. She landed in front of several chunin that had been about to attack her jutsu from above and slamming her hands to the ground sent a wave of crystal that captured and then encased them.

She coated her arm in a crystal blade which she used to deflect kunai thrown at her from the opposite side of the opening her jutsu had made in the wall. Running away from the shinobi by running through the crystal formations she had created to entrap the chunin, she heard the people behind her curse as several leapt in pursuit. Guren used the moment she disappeared from their view to leap from the wall as she made her way to her target.

Hiding in the shadows of a nearly demolished building, she watched as several shinobi including a nin-dog landed in the area before cursing and splitting up to search for her. She was just about move when one of the shinobi nearly surprised her by flying through the wall she was pressed against. Leaping back, she recognized the youth as one of the shinobi that had opposed her during her mission to capture the Three-Tails for Orochimaru.

Kiba growled as he crouched in front of her saying, "I thought I recognized your scent, although I guess I shouldn't be surprised considering those crystal dragons back there."

"Get out of my way," Guren shouted not in the mood to banter with the youth, "You have something that doesn't belong to you."

"Are you talking about that boy we brought back?" Kiba said heatedly. "It's thanks to you and that snake bastard that he's dead. We simply gave him a place where he can rest peaceful."

"I don't have time to explain, but I'm trying to correct that mistake. Now move!"

"Make me," Kiba shouted charging the woman with his partner that had taken on his form. Leaping the final distance, he attempted to slash at her face and managed to score a hit but winced as it felt like his nails wanted to be pulled from his fingers.

Guren slammed her crystal incased fist into Akamaru's stomach causing the dog to whimper as it collapsed around the blow. It reverted to dog form before leaping out of the way as Kiba smashed into her back using fang over fang. The attack lifted the woman off of her feet as they smashed into and through the wall of a ruined building. Despite her crystal armor Guren worked herself to her feet slowly as did Kiba due to his jutsu failing to penetrate. Guren looked back from her kneeling position and backhanded the Inuzuka so that he landed on his back. She heard a growling and turned to see Akamaru leaping at her from the hole they had made.

Picking up the still dazed Kiba by his jacket, she threw him at the animal causing them to crash into each other. She then encased them in a crystal dome before they could recover. She sensed it as dozen of shinobi surrounded her location with one of them calling, "Surrender, and come out with your hands in the air or else we will come in after you."

Guren cursed since although a part of her mission was to distract the Leaf. She needed to secure her own objective as well. Creating a jade mirror, she created a dozen copies which all began to exit from the crystal object. From outside the man that had assumed command said, "You have until the count of three to comply."

"Don't worry," Guren said to herself, "Here we come." The Jounin outside got as far as one before more Guren than he could handle appeared from the hole to sow chaos in the Leaf.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was nestled in his bed with Konan, Mabui, Yugito, and Ino when he suddenly shot up in it waking all four kunoichi. Having returned from Tanzaku town to find the three non Konoha women waiting for him, they had quickly made the most of their time together. After things had settled down, Ino had joined them in order to sleep in the same bed as their shared lover. The reason for his sudden concern was due to the clone of himself and of Ino dispelling to alert him that the village was under attack.

"What's wrong," Konan asked having come instantly awake.

"I'm sorry it looks like somebody has decided to attack the village. Probably looking to test us our readiness," The jinchuriki answered as he pulled his clothes back on. Throwing his cloak on he said, "It looks like whoever it is has the ability to create crystals."

Ino had been in the midst of following her lover's example but paused due to his statement about the nature of the attacker's jutsu. "It must be her."

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked turning to face Ino.

"I think I know who the attacker may be," Ino answered as she pressed herself to Naruto. "Hiraishin us to Tsunade."

Naruto nodded and the pair disappeared in a red flash to reappear near the Hokage's office. Bursting in, they found the room filled with other members of the village's power structure, who turned towards them, Ino quickly moved forward to join the other councilors and village leaders as she said, "Thanks Naruto for Hirashining me here. I'm glad I ran into you." Focusing on Tsunade she said, "I heard the attacker can use crystals she may be…"

"The woman that helped to prevent us from banishing the Three-tails," The Hokage said cutting her off, "Yes we know. That detail has been confirmed by Kiba although he is currently trapped in a crystal dome. Unfortunately, she's managed to slip through our fingers after defeating several squads that had cornered her and has several clones running through the village causing havoc on the east side of it"

Ino frowned as that was on the opposite side of the village from what she imagined Guren's goal was. Believing the clones were a feint she asked, "What about the guards protecting the cemetery?"

"We've pulled several squads to track her down and to help deal with those crystal dragons," Ibiki answered.

"That's where she's heading," Ino said confidently, "I think she's here to reclaim Yukimaru's body."

Tsunade frowned as she said, "That might not be the only person planning to take advantage of us pulling the guards tasked with protecting our dead. Yuugao, send every available shinobi to protect the cemetery. Also somebody have the units still in place check in." Tsunade nodded her head towards Ino telling the kunoichi she wanted her to follow as she said, "I'm heading to the hospital to help with the wounded. Ino follow me, there are a few things I want to ask you about your encounter with this woman."

Ino nodded and wasn't surprised to find that Naruto was already gone, and from what she could feel had likely left as soon as she pinpointed where she believed Guren was or was heading. As soon as she was alone with the Hokage, Tsunade said, "Find Yakumo. I have a special task for the two of you."

"What's that?"

"You're going to dig up what's buried in Rin's grave."

"Oh joy," Ino said sarcastically wondering if she should have perhaps stayed in bed.  
 ********************************

"Squad seventy-one report in," a female voice called out from a headset of the shinobi that Guren had just knocked unconscious as she took it off his body. Looking about the cemetery, she could hear the fresh clones she had created battling the other squads that were trying to converge on her position. Having once snuck into the Leaf Village to visit Yukimaru's grave, she knew exactly where she needed to go in the portion of the cemetery reserved for civilians. Looking at a nearby wall she knew separated the shinobi portion of the graveyard, she wondered if Kabuto had come and gone already. Considering just how few shinobi had leapt over the wall to engage her and her clones upon her being spotted, she wouldn't be surprised if Kabuto had created a demand for more holes to be dug.

Stepping in front of Yukimaru's grave, she clasped her hands in a hand-sign causing the ground to shake before a crystal dragon appeared with his coffin inside its body. From the headset she had liberated she heard a voice call out, "Hell yeah, Naruto's here and he's smashing these crystal clones like nobody's business."

Guren frowned as she felt a sensation which confirmed the report. Leaping onto the dragon, she created as many clones as her dwindling chakra reserves would support so as to buy time for herself and sent them in the direction she could felt her clones disappearing. Directing her dragon to flee in the opposite one, she looked back in time to see a blond man charging her despite the mass of clones closing on him. He pulled a kunai that he threw at her, but Guren countered with a crystal shuriken that knocked it out of the air even as the blond teleported to it.

Guren breathed a sigh of relief as her clones swarmed the young man upon his reappearing near the kunai while she focused forward intent on meeting with Kabuto and claiming her reward.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade stepped into the shinobi portion of the village's cemetery followed by Ibiki and Yuugao. She felt her rage grow as she saw the dead shinobi that had been tasked with guarding the place. Looking back at Yuugao, she asked, "Do we think this Guren character was working with Kabuto?"

"I'm not sure," Yuugao answered, "According to the mission report Shizune and Yamato filed it had appeared that Guren had a falling out with Kabuto. I find it hard to believe she would work with him again, although the timing of her and his attack is unlikely to be a coincidence."

"Everyone has a price," Ibiki said crouching down to inspect a dead shinobi that worked in his department, "Considering what Kabuto disturbed these graves for it is likely she may have aided him to bring back the boy whose body she took."

Tsunade sighed as she said, "That would be a theory that those who were on the mission where we first encountered her support as well. Yet, considering there were no fatalities among the people that she encountered during her assault it would seem she's no longer the same woman that was encountered then. That leaves me to wonder how she would take advantage of a jutsu that requires a human sacrifice."

Turning to face Ibiki, she asked, "Do we know what DNA Kabuto acquired?"

"From the disturbed graves it would appear Master Chen, Asuma Sarutobi, Hayate Gekko…" Ibiki paused as he appeared uncomfortable due to Yuugao's gasp.

Although aware of the pain her fellow Harem member must be feeling, Tsunade forced him to push on as she asked, "Is that it?"

"No Milday," Ibiki said gravely, "The other disturbed graves would include Rin Nohara's, as well as Dan Kato's and Mito Uzumaki."

The color drained from Tsunade's face as she heard the last two names and was quite suddenly alerted to the fact that the pain she had assumed Yuugao must be going through wasn't even close to what she thought. The dread of facing loved ones felt almost crippling, but Tsunade pushed the dread and fear away as she rounded on her heel.

"Lady Tsunade where are you going?" Ibiki called out after his retreating leader's back.

"I'm going to plant my foot on a snake's skull before he can put his recently acquired DNA to use," Tsunade called back.

"I'll gather a squad…"

"Don't bother," Tsunade said as Naruto appeared sensing his two lovers' emotions, "My squad's just arrived."

Naruto sent a concerned glance towards Yuugao, but sensing Tsunade's determination followed after her intent on finding the person responsible for the anger she felt.

 ******************************* *

Kabuto smiled as he finished preparing the scroll he meant to use against Naruto when next they met. He heard the sound of something large approaching so turned to see Guren riding on her dragon shaped jutsu. Leaping from it, she landed in front of him prompting him to say, "Impressive, you really did a marvelous job of distracting the Leaf. It's a shame that you're so diminished mentally though. Wouldn't your task have been much simpler if you had killed the shinobi you faced?"

"What do you care?" Guren snapped, "You got what you wanted now it's time you honor your side of the bargain."

"Very well," Kabuto said as the crystal dragon disappeared leaving the coffin behind. "However, I don't see the sacrifice that you require."

"Leave that to me," Guren said turning away as Kabuto pulled the coffins lid loose.

She held her hand to her mouth as she heard the sickening sound of flesh being cut before Kabuto said, "There all finished. Now where is the sacrifice?"

"It's me," Guren said facing the hooded man.

"Really," Kabuto said, "Aren't you being rather trusting of me? What's to stop me from using Yukimaru to my own ends?"

"You have no use for him," Guren replied. "If you did you would never have allowed him to push himself so far. This means his ability was unique to the Three-Tails and with it in Akatsuki's hands you have no need for a means to control it."

"True," Kabuto said, "Then what do you want me to tell him happened to you?"

Tell him…tell him that he saved me," Guren said dropping to her knees as Kabuto approached with the scroll.

"I think that would be a matter of debate," Kabuto said placing the scroll on the ground as he activated the jutsu.

A pattern spread along the ground towards the woman as flakes of clay, ash and dirt began to cover her. Guren could feel Yukimaru's spirit begin to surround her, but then the feeling vanished as the flakes covering her fell to the ground. Shocked by the sudden change Guren stared up at Kabuto in desperation as she asked, "What happened!"

"It would appear this is another failure," Kabuto replied with a shrug, "I figured this might happen. Sometimes when a spirit is truly at peace they can't be manifested in this world. It seems Yukimaru had no regrets about sacrificing himself for you Guren. You should be happy."

Tears began leaking from Guren's eyes as she broke down in sobs and began to pound the ground. Kabuto shook his head at the display having a hard time picturing the woman before him as the feared kunoichi that had served Orochimaru. Although tempted to leave her in her misery, he figured now would be as good a time as ever to put his experiment into motion. Switching the scroll he said, "Fear not Guren if you truly wish to be a sacrifice. I'll oblige you."

Changing the scroll to the one he had prepared before her arrival he again activated the jutsu causing the ash to begin covering the woman again. For a moment he saw the will to live appear in Guren's eyes before she discarded it and just before she was completely covered thought he heard her thank him. The covering surrounding his sacrifice hardened and took the shape of a woman he remembered seeing in his history books. Despite dying as an old woman under mysterious circumstances, Kabuto had chosen to resurrect her looking like she had while in her mid-twenties.

Mito Uzumaki stared blankly forward before he summoned a casket to store her in. For a moment he wondered if he should use a different pawn for his experiment, but rejected it due to his not wanting to potentially sacrifice a more valuable pawn. Still he knew virtually nothing about Mito's abilities so wondered if she would even offer Naruto a challenge. However, her true value was the emotional attachment she possessed with Tsunade and if Kabuto wished to see Naruto's ability to give true life to those brought back by Edo Tensei, he would need to play off of the attachment he knew the jinchuriki had for the current Hokage.

The white snake that was a part of him appeared from beneath his robe as its head faced towards Konoha. Sensing the people approaching he smiled as he said, "My, how very kind of you two to be so accommodating." Causing the coffin to disappear into the ground, he created a clone to welcome those in pursuit and to activate the trap while he found a safe place from which to observe what happened next.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 44: Blast from the Past Arc: Mito: Part II**

Naruto was in the lead as he and Tsunade closed in on Kabuto, who appeared to be waiting for them. Naruto had an uneasy feeling which caused him to look back at Tsunade to see the anger and concern he could feel radiating from her. His own emotional state was conflicted especially as Tsunade had given him the rundown of the DNA that Kabuto had acquired as they had left the village. Knowing that among the warriors who potentially could be resurrected should Kabuto choose were men that had enjoyed relationships with two of his lovers, Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of engaging Kabuto. He doubted that the bespectacled multi-traitor knew of his own relationships with Yuugao and Tsunade so likely wouldn't use Edo Tensei on them for those reasons. But with that said, it didn't change the fact that if they encountered Hayate or Dan, it would put Naruto in a rather uncomfortable position.

Knowing he could bring one if not both back should he encounter them was playing havoc with his sense of decency. On one hand, he would admit a selfish part of him didn't want to bring back people that could be considered competition for his lover's affections. Especially when considering that for the returned it would seem as if no time had passed since their deaths. Truthfully, Naruto had given almost no thought to the men that had been in his lovers' lives before him. It just didn't seem to be something to be concerned with since in essence they were dead while he was alive. But now, with the very real possibility that he could be squaring off against them, in more ways than one, he couldn't help but wonder how he measured up against them. He looked back at Tsunade again wondering if she was experiencing similar thoughts or feelings, but her face had moved from the anger that it had reflected before to the calm mask of a shinobi expecting a battle.

Admiring his lover's professionalism, he was about to broach the subject with her when Tsunade said, "You don't need to be concerned my love. My heart and soul belong to you. Dan was important to me, but he was my past. You are my future. I know Yuugao feels the same way."

All the tension that Naruto had been feeling dispersed from Tsunade's words. Turning back to look at her as they continued towards where he could feel Kabuto, he said, "Thank you. I never doubted that you loved me but…"

"My love," Tsunade said giving Naruto an amused smile, "shut up and stop over thinking it. I spent decades wasting my life grieving for Dan. He was important to me, but I believe that he would have wanted me to move on with my life and I have, with you."

Naruto bolstered by his lover's words felt his own face slip into a determined scowl. However, thinking of Kurenai he said, "I'll admit I was concerned to face Dan or Hayate since I know I could give them back to you, but what if it's someone like Asuma or Zabuza. I could bring important people back to…"

"Don't travel down that road Naruto," Tsunade said quickly and determinedly. "I can't imagine what it must feel like to know you could bring back people close to you or those you care about. But just because you can do it, doesn't mean you should. Have you thought about why Kiyomi would grant us the chance to live forever, but make it dependent on our not having children?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative as he answered, "Truthfully, I haven't. Like she said, it was something she intended to be a part of our retirement package. With everything that needs to happen first worrying about it seems a little bit like wishful thinking at the moment."

Tsunade nodded expecting such an answer. Yet, she had thought about it a great deal since Kiyomi's revealing how she had made it so that they didn't age as it had opened a whole slew of questions that the medic in her wanted answers to. Tsunade also suspected that a part of the reason he hadn't dedicated much thought to the matter was because her lover wasn't all that driven to have children, especially now that in order to do so he may have to lose the woman that decided to have it. She believed that it was a direct result to his having a large Harem of lovers that required his attention and affections. And while it could be said that a child would require both as well, it truly would be at a whole other level since being a good father could very well be said to be harder than a great lover. Unlike some of the Daimyo that kept concubines and often fathered children with them but left the raising to the mothers or servants, Tsunade knew that if Naruto did have a child he would need to be an active participant in his child's life.

In truth though, she suspected that most of his lovers fell into the same category as her being that giving up having a child when one could potentially live for several lifetimes seemed like a rather fair trade. Granted, she would acknowledge that her acceptance could simply be due to her never having had one, nor being all that inclined to do so. But, she also believed that Tsunami's and to a lesser extent Tsume's complaints on the matter were due to their already having children, and by extension could very likely outlive them depending on what their sons decided.

She was of the opinion that Tsume didn't feel as strongly on the matter due to Kiba being a shinobi and as such had already come to terms with the simple truth that she may outlive her child due to the profession he had chosen. Kiyomi's assurance that upon their successfully uniting the Shinobi World, she would extend the ability to remain ageless to Kiba and Inari provided they decided to forgo having children as well had seemed to placate Tsume. Tsunami though still seemed conflicted over the matter making Tsunade wonder what she would ultimately decide to do.

Seeing that Naruto was looking at her and waiting for her to explain why she had asked her question she said, "I haven't questioned Kiyomi on the matter, but I believe the reason for her demand that those wishing to remain young not bear a child is because she feels death is a natural part of life."

Naruto nodded as he said, "I can agree with that, but then why make us immortal to begin with?"

Tsunade smiled as she said, "Because she loves you, and as a being that was already immortal did not want to lose you to old age. Remember to her years have to seem like days or at the very least they had seemed that way in the past."

Naruto understanding where his lover was going with her point so said, "Then what you're saying is that Kiyomi by stopping us from growing older feels she removed us from the natural order of things and if that is the case then we've forfeited our right to procreate."

Tsunade would admit she was a little surprised that Naruto reached the conclusion she was heading towards so quickly, "Exactly. I'm a little shocked you realized my point right off the back, especially if you haven't been giving the matter any thought."

Tsunade giggled slightly as he pouted at her to say, "Hey, I'm capable of drawing conclusions on the fly." Seeing his lover's amusement he responded with a put upon sigh, before turning serious as he added, "Truthfully though, while I hadn't given this immortality revelation much thought. I had thought a great deal about having kids."

Tsunade didn't hide her surprise as she said, "Oh, really. Truthfully I'm a little stunned. That seems like something you would consider after you succeeded in uniting the Shinobi World."

"True, but I guess it seemed like a natural concern considering how I planned to go about it," Naruto said before spending a moment to make sure he could still detect Kabuto's presence as well as any other potential threats."

Tsunade waited until Naruto's focus returned to her to ask, "What do you mean? You've known for some time that Kiyomi had arrested your ability to impregnate your lovers."

Naruto nodded but then replied, "Yeah, but I was more surprised by the fact that I was not only pleased by that. But wasn't sure I wanted her to ever return it." He could see his lover's surprise so explained, "Tsunade, look at how many lovers I needed to take in Konoha just to feel secure that our plans would proceed unimpeded. While that may or may not be necessary to secure our goals in other villages the fact remains there are a lot of women that have come to care for me and there may be many more. The truth is that adding a child to our already complicated lives just doesn't seem necessary. More so considering the fact that I really don't feel the need to leave a legacy of flesh and blood as testament to my relationships due to just how long we may get to enjoy ourselves. And speaking of enjoying ourselves, I'm not sure that I want to invest all the hard work into raising a kid after years of plotting and struggling to unite a world divided by hate."

Tsunade understood where her lover was coming from so added, "Plus, there's no point in my giving birth to someone that might begin to eat up my own special time with you."

Naruto chuckled but grew serious as he asked, "Do you think the others feel the same way?"

"I do," Tsunade said after a moment, "I believe they likely also understand where Kiyomi is coming from. Although it pains me to say it, death is a natural part of life. If we are to remove ourselves from the natural cycle of life and death then we should be willing to give up something in turn. But I think we must also concede that should death still claim us then it is a judgment we must accept."

"You're saying that should one of us die we have to accept that?!"

Tsunade nodded gravely as she added, "Yes, Edo Tensei is an abomination. It shames me that my great uncle was the one that developed it."

"What!" Naruto looked back at his lover in shock, "I…I thought Orochimaru invented it. That jutsu was actually invented by the Second Hokage."

"I'm afraid so," Tsunade said after several seconds.

"W-why would a Hokage create such a jutsu," Naruto asked feeling some disappointment at the revelations and in one of his personal idols, since it further highlighted how and why the Ninja World was such a mess. Knowing that a Hokage could create such a vile jutsu only further showed how other ninja villages could view Konoha with such contempt and hate. Remembering the anger he had felt at Kabuto for bringing Haku back in such a fashion, he could only imagine how shinobi from other villages would feel seeing their own loved ones manipulated in such a way by a man that called himself Hokage.

Tsunade gave a bittersweet smile as she said, "My grandmother used to say it was because where my grandfather was an idealistic dreamer. His brother was far more pragmatic and mistrusting. My great uncle viewed war and battle as an anything goes competition between individuals and if you didn't do everything you could to gain the upper hand over your enemies then you deserved to be trampled by them."

Naruto frowned finding that Tsunade's description didn't match with the image the Shinobi Academy had instilled in him. Finding it a little disturbing that his village could be accused of the same rewriting of history they in turn sometimes accused the other villages of doing he said, "Still, I thought the Second Hokage tried to better our relationship with Kumogakure. The way you're describing him would make him almost sound like Danzou or Joseki."

"I know," Tsunade said after a moment, "But my Great Uncle was a man that saw the world as black and white. Friends were friends, and enemies were enemies. Unfortunately, such a stance tended to even cloud his views on enemies that became friends."

"You're speaking about his treatment of the Uchiha," Naruto stated.

"Yes, the Second Hokage's mistrust of the Uchiha and the steps he took to insure that they didn't betray Konoha ultimately may have led to their attempted uprising. That isn't to say that I believe the Uchiha were right to take up arms against the village or that the elder's didn't take the correct steps when it became apparent negotiations weren't going to work."

Naruto sighed since he felt as conflicted by the Uchiha Massacre as Tsunade sounded. Having also been ostracized by the village, it was hard for him not to feel some degree of understanding for the Uchiha. Having helped to find the Leaf Village and by extension the current shinobi system, he imagined it was rather difficult to accept that after nearly a century they were still viewed with mistrust by their neighbors and the powers of the village. Still, Naruto felt that if Itachi could pass such a harsh judgment on his own clan then either there was more going on then he knew. Or, the Uchiha hadn't been so much about equal treatment as they had been about wanting power. Before Mikoto had been rescued and confirmed her husband had wanted to seize power, Naruto admitted he had already considered the latter to be true. His belief had been based solely on Itachi carrying out the action. He also believed that perhaps it had been Itachi himself that had proposed the extreme method of dealing with the rebellion. Naruto believed this because it was obvious that Itachi had tried to position Sasuke to become the last Uchiha and by extension perhaps the only one besides him that would view Konoha as being more important than the Clan they had come from. Naturally things hadn't progressed as Itachi had likely hoped, but Naruto was beginning to doubt the current rendition that it had been the elder's that had placed the burden of killing his clan on Itachi. His reasons were two fold. The first being that if you were plotting to eliminate a rebellious clan it seemed rather strange to turn the matter over to a member of said clan no matter how loyal he was. The second was that Itachi by sparing Sasuke had demonstrated a willingness to go against orders, something he believed the Elders, had they been the ones planning the elimination of the Uchiha, would have had to consider. Yet they didn't appear to have a backup plan in place. Considering both Danzou and Homura's particular talent for plans within plans he found their being caught flatfooted when Itachi didn't kill Sasuke rather strange.

Ultimately Naruto didn't know if Itachi was as Koharu described a man likely making the best of a horrible situation, or had actually been the one that had presented the Elders a path to eliminate the Uchiha due to a belief that the only way to reshape them into a clan truly accepted by Konoha was by taking them back to square one and rebuilding. He considered presenting his idea to Koharu, but considering Mikoto's presence felt digging up the ghosts of the Uchiha Massacre would only cause discord in his home. Yet, he figured it was only a matter of time until Mikoto realized that the beautiful brunette that sometimes visited the hotsprings located on Kiyomi's property was in fact the last Elder of Konoha. He was not looking forward to that day.

Focusing back on the task before them as he could feel them closing on what he was beginning to suspect was a clone of Kabuto he asked, "I've heard about Dan's abilities from Shizune as well as Hayate's from Yuugao. I've also got personal experience against Asuma, so we should be prepared if Kabuto throws them at us. But what can you tell me about your grandma's abilities?"

Tsunade frowned as she answered, "I'm afraid I do not know much about how my grandmother fought. To be honest I was surprised to learn she was the jinchuriki of Kiyomi. I didn't learn this until I spoke with Kiyomi the first time and questioned her about why she looked like my grandmother."

Naruto stumbled on a branch, nearly falling to the ground as he sent a surprised look back to his lover's amused face, "I take it she never told you that she modeled her face after my grandmother." Naruto shook his head no and Tsunade was glad that he didn't inquire as to what the rest of Kiyomi's form was based on. Quickly moving on she said, "Sadly, this kind of highlights just how little I apparently knew about my grandmother's abilities. Truthfully as long as I can remember she rarely appeared in public and after my grandfather passed lived a rather secluded life." Tsunade frowned as she looked back on her memories to add, "Now that I think about it though…she seemed to bare a quiet sadness. I guess it might have been due to losing her husband at a relatively young age and living so long after him."

Naruto filed the information away and frowned at just how little they knew about a woman that had been married to one of the strongest shinobi of the modern age. Looking inside himself for a moment he asked the woman living inside him, "What about you mom? Do you have any insights into her abilities?"

"No, sorry Honey," his mother replied concerned about the upcoming confrontation. "I can tell you though that she was the one that designed my seal. It's probably why that masked asshole Tobi needed to wait until the day of your birth to make his move. It was the only time it had even neared breaking."

Naruto's frown deepened as he felt a fair amount of dread settle into the pit of his stomach. He wondered if that was why Kabuto had gone after the DNA of Tsunade's grandmother. Yet, a part of him doubted it since if Tsunade hadn't even known how skilled her grandmother had been with seals then he doubted Kabuto would be aware of it. But if there was one thing he didn't doubt about Kabuto it was the man's ability to ferret out information that others weren't privy too. Naruto pushed his concerns away as they neared a clearing and was where he could feel, if not Kabuto, then a clone of some sort that was waiting for them.

 ******************************** *

The clone Kabuto had left behind smiled as Tsunade and Naruto appeared from the trees to land before it. Almost immediately Tsunade looked like she was going to charge him, but to his surprise Naruto stopped her by holding his arm up to bar her movement. "Naruto…"

"Hold up Tsunade," Naruto said his yellow eyes studying the Kabuto before him. He then further surprised the clone by saying, "I know you want to pound his face in, but you'd be wasting your time. The real Kabuto is likely nowhere near here."

"Impressive Naruto," Kabuto's clone said his tone genuinely complimentary. It shifted to condescending as he said, "I'm going to have to modify my Ninja Info Cards to show that you aren't the complete idiot that I remember."

Naruto frowned, but didn't let the barb bother him, as he instead said, "Let's cut to the chase Kabuto. I know what you're planning and I'm not going to play along."

"We'll see about that Naruto," the clone said as it pressed its hands to the ground causing a coffin to shoot out of the ground in front of it.

A moment later the lid fell away and Naruto heard Tsunade gasp at the woman that resided inside of it. The woman stepped out stiffly at first, but her stride began to smooth out as her skin turned from grey and cracked to smooth and pale. Her dark pupil-less eyes first settled first on Naruto but then quickly moved to Tsunade's. Her face shifted from a blank mask to one of recognition as she said, "Tsunade…" She frowned as she tried to move, but finding herself unable to caused her to say, "So I've been returned via Edo Tensei. Damn it Tobirama, this vile jutsu should have never been created."

"Now, now," Kabuto's clone said as it came around from behind the coffin, "You should be grateful for the opportunity to once more see your granddaughter."

Mito turned her head enough to see the man that had summoned her prompting her to say, "And who are you?"

"Kabuto Yakushi," the clone said moving to stand behind Mito. "I'm the man who has mastered Edo Tensei in a way the Second Hokage could never dream."

Mito frowned as she felt something familiar about the young man and recognizing it she said, "You remind me of that boy Orochimaru. I always warned the Third to keep his eye on that one. He always had a sinister spirit, quite similar to yours…"

"You're too kind," Kabuto said amused but it disappeared a moment later as Mito finished her sentence.

"Yet, you're strangely empty, almost like a cheap copy going through the motions because he has no dreams or…"

"Be silent," Kabuto's clone snapped causing the woman to instantly obey. Focusing on Naruto, he said, "Since you've figured out my game Naruto try to stop it. But you'll never find me and even if you manage to subdue your precious Hokage's grandmother…she'll spend an eternity conscious and sealed away since even if you did manage to find and kill me this jutsu will remain active."

"Kabuto you fucking bastard," Naruto shouted as he charged the clone preparing to deliver a punch he was sure would separate the smirking man's head from his shoulders.

The clone didn't appeared concerned in the least and the reason revealed itself when to Naruto's surprise Mito leapt between them and he found his momentum turned against him as she grabbed his wrist to flip him. Naruto landed on his back roughly and managed to pull free of the red-head's grip as he rolled away. Getting back to his feet he watched the woman cautiously as she assumed a relaxed stance with her arms folded in the sleeve of her kimono.

"Please forgive me," Mito said apologetically, "I'm afraid that my actions aren't within my control." Naruto nodded causing the deceased Uzumaki to smile before saying, "Tsunade, do not hesitate. That is one of the reasons Tobirama created this jutsu. He understood that facing loved ones as enemies, even those that have passed on, creates a weakness in ones enemies that can be exploited."

"I understand…"

"Then why do you hesitate," Mito interrupted looking at her granddaughter, "If you hold back against me, I may end up experiencing the pain of killing my own grandchild. We've both lost so much please don't make me experience your death as well."

Tsunade gave a grim nod but before she moved the clone of Kabuto said, "I guess I'll be going. I wouldn't want to distract you from enjoying your reunion."

"Kabuto you bastard," Naruto shouted as the clone burst into smoke. Naruto frowned as a result of his being unable to sense the former right-hand man of Orochimaru.

Focusing on Mito, he created a dozen clones to test her abilities. The clones charged in force causing Mito to turn her attention from her granddaughter to meet the onslaught. The first clone reached her and to both Tsunade and Naruto's surprise despite being dressed in a fine kimono it appeared the resurrected red-head didn't shrink away from direct combat. She blocked the first several punches of the clone pushing his arms away before striking it in the chest with her elbow. The blow dispelled the clone as it was lifted off its feet allowing the next two clones to use the smoke of the first clone's demise had created as cover. However, Mito was ready for them and as one clone leapt through the smoke attempting to hit the woman with a fist, it found its nose crunched in as he smashed her knee into its face after pushing the blow to the side. She then rotated in the air smashing the second clone into the ground with a kick that landed on its chest.

Mito leapt backwards and kicked out catching a third clone in the chin as it tried to avenge its fellow clones. Mito landed in a crouch with one leg sticking out and her body twisted so that one arm was held out behind her and the other was lower almost resting on her knee. She scanned the smoke for any sign of the other clones, but her danger sense flared causing her to roll out of the way of a Heavenly Foot of Pain.

Mito ended her roll and leap into the air to avoid having her balance disrupted from the resulting shockwaves of Tsunade's blow. But, she was suddenly propelled downwards by a powerful blow to the head that she received from Naruto. The kick sent her earthward like a meteor. Her impact sent dust and debris into the air as Mito's body created a deep crater where she impacted.

Tsunade charged in believing that her grandmother's body would need time to recover from such a hit. She could just make out the woman's form and could see as what appeared to be paper and ash floated about her. Her grandmother warned her off though as she shouted, "Don't approach me! This is a jutsu that takes advantage of the immortality of those resurrected by Edo Tensei."

Tsunade was confused for a moment until she noticed the paper instead of approaching her grandmother was flying towards her. "Shit!" Tsunade cursed as she noticed the paper was covered in the seals used for explosive tags and strangely enough to store items. However, before the paper latched onto her, she was pushed out of the way by a Naruto clone. The paper that affixed itself to the clone started to glow as several of the storage seals activated summoning more explosive tags. The clone ignored its plight as it threw a tri-prong kunai out of the kill zone. A moment later Naruto appeared picking his lover up and Hiraishining away just as the tags began to explode.

Naruto appeared on a tree branch but quickly needed to keep leaping as the explosives continued to go off engulfing more and more of the forest. Reaching a safe distance, Naruto asked, "Are you alright Princess?"

Tsunade gave a curt nod feeling a desire to kiss her lover as thanks for the save, but confident Kabuto had a means of keeping tabs on the battle said, "That's not an appropriate way to refer to your Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise for a moment but the he quickly realized that it was possible despite his being unable to locate the real Kabuto, it didn't mean the man responsible for Mito's resurrection wasn't keeping tabs on them, likely through the woman he had brought back to the world of the living. Setting her down he said, "Sorry, I guess I was channeling Pervy Sage."

Tsunade smirked for a moment but seeing that the explosions were dying down asked, "Naruto, you said you know what Kabuto was up to. Care to enlighten me?"

Naruto kept his eyes glued on the dust cloud the explosions had kicked up as he answered, "I believe he wants me to use my Bijuu chakra to bring back Mito. The first time with Haku caught him by surprise and since he's still collecting DNA it appears he's not going to abandon using Edo Tensei for whatever he's planning."

Tsunade nodded as she finished for her lover, "Therefore he wants you to use it on her so he can likely study the process and find a way to counteract it."

"That's one thing he might be trying to do," Naruto said gravely.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he might also be looking for a way to harness the ability for himself," Naruto replied with a frown as he saw a figure slowly approaching through the dust. "He might wish to bring back Orochimaru or maybe even someone else for that matter."

"Like who," Tsunade asked before dropping down to the ground to prepare to once more engage her grandmother.

Naruto followed his lover to the ground as he pulled the chakra blades that Asuma had bought him as a gift which had been delivered postmortem by Shikamaru. Channeling his wind natured chakra into them he answered, "I don't know. He was connected to Akatsuki through both Orochimaru and Sasori so perhaps he intended to aid Tobi. I've been thinking about why Tobi tried to reclaim Nagato's eyes and I think whoever it was that gave them to him is no longer in this world."

"What makes you think that?" Tsunade asked as Naruto created another group of clones to engage the Uzumaki to attract her attention and set her up for another attack like they had before.

Naruto shrugged as he answered, "It's a hunch I've had ever since Kiyomi told me that she was of the opinion that Nagato didn't so much awaken his eyes, but they had been implanted in him to awaken at a moment of stress. The fact that Tobi made a play for them means he needs them for something. I also doubt he was the one that originally awakened them as he wouldn't have given them up. This makes me think the person that did was likely too old to make use of them so transplanted them to a young Nagato. Tobi probably entered into his employment sometime after this happened."

Tsunade frowned as several clones were dispelled by her grandmother's impressive Taijutsu. However, the true reason behind it was her coming to the understanding who her lover believed had awakened the Rinnegan. "You think the broker was the person that originally awakened those eyes." The frown on her face deepened when Naruto nodded. "If that's the case then no matter what we can't let Kabuto see you use that ability again."

"I know," Naruto said. His tone softened as he asked, "A-are you sure you'll be okay with that?" Tsunade sent him a questioning look causing him to explain, "From what I understand those brought back by Edo Tensei can only be sent back if the summoner ends the jutsu, or in some cases if they find peace. That means the only other option we have for the time being would be to immobilize and seal her. But she'll likely be conscious and I can't imagine what it would be like to be immobile but aware."

"I…I know," Tsunade said not liking what she needed to do, but giving her lover a determined look added, "But my grandmother is a kunoichi. She'd understand."

Naruto nodded before charging the woman as the last of his clones was dispelled. Due to his Sage mode the wind blades that were extending from the chakra knives he wielded reached the ground leaving furrows in it. Tsunade watched as her grandmother leapt away to avoid Naruto's attacks so bit her thumb to summon Katsuyu in order to lay a trap for the female Uzumaki.

 ******************************** *

Mito danced back as the blond man cut off her arm with his chakra blade. She remained silent in order to ensure that both her granddaughter and the young man facing her didn't begin to hesitate. Despite her desire that they seal her away, she continued to keep her distance until her arm reformed. Mito frowned as she could still feel the man Kabuto due to the link that existed between those summoned by Edo Tensei and the summoner. From that link she could sense a curiosity as well as the emptiness that she had commented on before. To her, the man that had called her back from the afterlife seemed like an empty vessel that was unsure of what to fill itself with so had decided to follow in the ambition of another. He gave her a strange sensation, not wholly evil, although he was obviously capable of performing such acts. Yet, he felt more like a wind of change, but instead of a gentle breeze he was more like a hurricane and while he was aware of the horrors his actions would unleash, like a hurricane it was simply incidental.

Mito was filled with her own sense of curiosity though as she reengaged Naruto once her arm was restored. The reason for her interest was due to her feeling that her granddaughter and the young man she was currently fighting had some sort of relationship. Mito found this curious since although she was well aware that Tsunade tended to hide her age using a henge. Mito had always been aware when her granddaughter was using it. However at the moment she couldn't detect the henge, at least not in the sense that it was changing her features. That confused Mito since Tsunade looked like she was in her mid-twenties, an age she had been long passed when her grandmother had passed away as a result of having the Kyuubi extracted so that Kushina could take on the burden.

Yet even more surprising to the woman was that it appeared Tsunade had gotten over Dan's death. But what confused Mito was that she couldn't recall the young man fighting her, although he kind of reminded her of Kushina. Wondering just how much time had passed since her death, she refused to give voice to such questions lest Kabuto gain some valuable information that could be used against her granddaughter and the man she was begging to suspect Tsunade had taken as a lover.

Getting into Naruto's guard, she prevented him from bringing his chakra blades to bear on her. Pulling one of the hairpins that held her hair in the twin buns, she stabbed it in Naruto's right arm causing him to yell and cut the chakra to the blade in his hand. Pulling it free, she spun around and stabbed the needle into his right side before kicking him away. Her curiosity was again peaked due to her granddaughters catching the young man as she quickly extracted the needle and tossed it away. The blonde woman began to heal the injury surprising Mito who against her will began to charge them.

However, she was forced to break off as streams of acid began to be fired at her from the trees. Forced to give the two some room Mito could see that Katsuyu had split herself into man smaller copies and had positioned herself in the many trees. The slugs began to fire again forcing Mito towards Tsunade, who having finished healing Naruto moved effortlessly through the corrosive barrage to engage her grandmother in taijutsu.

Mito wished she could have taken some enjoyment in the fight since she had never truly had the opportunity before. After sealing the Kyuubi, Mito had spent most of her life hiding the fact that she was a jinchuriki so as not to upset the balance of tailed beasts that Hashirama had achieved by giving the Bijuu to the other villages. It had been during his final battle with Madara that Mikoto had taken the Kyuubi inside of her to deny the Uchiha its services. It had not been an easy process on her, but in the end she had endured after months of being bedridden with fever. When she had recovered it had been to a world where her husband had died as a result of how hard he had pushed himself in that final battle.

It had been her husband's brother that had informed her that with both Madara and Hashirama's deaths the other villages had begun to position themselves in preparation for a massive battle. Therefore, she was to remain hidden away as an ace in the hole should hostilities erupt and Konoha was attacked directly. Furthermore, since none of the other villages knew what had happened to the Kyuubi, she was to remain isolated to prevent her secret from getting out. But truthfully Mito had come to believe she would have likely remained secluded without Tobirama's orders. To many in the village and the shinobi world as a whole her husband had been almost like a god, and she doubted there would be very many men willing to put themselves in a position to be compared to him.

As her focus came back to the present she realized that the truly frightening thing about Edo Tensei was that the person using the jutsu didn't need to know all the ins and outs of the abilities the person they brought back possessed. Provided the controls they used to manipulate the undead shinobi were in place then they just needed to sit back and relax as their puppet did everything in its power to achieve its object. Therefore despite Kabuto not knowing the Mito had been the first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, when the Uzumaki was backed into a corner and about to be hit from multiple angles by corrosive acid. Mito protected herself by assuming her six-tailed form.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade was blown off her feet as her grandmother was suddenly coated in red chakra which in turn was covered by a partial skeleton. Before she hit the ground though Naruto teleported to her and caught his lover. He then Hiraishined to a kunai he had tossed before grabbing Tsunade.

"I think we're in trouble," Naruto said drily as he set the Hokage down. Grabbing up the kunai he had teleported to, he threw it at the chakra covered woman and then flashed through several hand-signs. The kunai burst into smoke covering the area in tri-prong kunai as Naruto said, "Stay here."

Disappearing in a red flashed, he appeared at the kunai closest to his opponent and forming a pair of giant Rasengan slammed them into the transformed kunoichi. To Naruto's shock the jutsu did little but cause the Bijuu to skid several feet. He teleported away as the Bijuu sent a chakra claw flying towards him, but couldn't escape as Mito roared causing him and his scattered kunai to go flying away.

Landing roughly on his back, he had the wind knocked out of him as he laid on the ground in a daze. His eyes widened as the sky was blotted out by a form which he quickly realized was an airborne Mito who was about to land on his chest. Before the chakra covered woman could crush his chest though she was sent flying by a kick from Tsunade who had released the seal on her forehead. The woman landed on her feet and as Tsunade landed retaliated by sending a chakra claw that impaled her in the stomach and lifted her off her feet until she smashed into a tree.

Tsunade screamed in pain as Mito then leapt into the air intent on using her other claw to decapitate her granddaughter. "Mom," Naruto shouted internally as he appeared inside the seal. Leaping into the cage, he was wrapped in a tight hug by his mother who filled him with the Bijuu chakra that was at her command.

Instead of taking on a fox like form, Naruto's body was coated in a red chakra that took on a vaguely female appearance. Kushina being in control threw a punch that hit Mito in the fox like skull covering her head. The blow sent the woman flying off course, causing her to retract the claw pinning Tsunade to the tree. Tsunade's wounds healed almost instantly but before she could rejoin the fight Kushina rushed passed her. Flipping over the recovering Mito, she grabbed the woman by the body and tossed her into the air. As Mito flew away black and white spheres appeared from chakra coating Naruto which Kushina swallowed before firing a Beast Ball at the airborne woman. The jutsu hit causing a massive shockwave to flatten nearby trees and sent out a wave of dust that covered the area.

The nine tail-like wisps of chakra that resembled Kushina's hair when she was upset moved about behind her as she looked for any sign that her predecessor as a jinchuriki was still in the fight. To her surprise, Mito had not only survived with little harm, but had dropped her chakra cloak in order to quickly close with her opponent. The older Uzumaki tried to shout a warning of what she was about to do, but her eyes went black as Kabuto suppressed her personality aware that Mito had some means of making his experiment a success.

Creating several shadow clones that surrounded the chakra covered Naruto they knelt down creating a barrier around the two combatants as the real one quickly closed with her opponent. Kushina still in control of her son slammed her fist into Mito's chest and impaled the woman on it. Mito however remained unfazed as she pressed her hand on Naruto's stomach where she placed a seal that caused his Bijuu chakra to retract as it forced Naruto out of the seal and thus separated him from his Bijuu chakra. Naruto yelled in pain as the chakra began to retract away from the seal she had placed on his stomach. Then like a master locksmith, she quickly examined his Eight Trigrams and activated the locking function of it. At the same time she opened her own seal as she began to siphon Naruto's chakra from him.

 ********************************

Inside Naruto's seal Kushina was quite shocked as the lock began to open. The paper seal only resisted a moment as the doors were thrown open and she felt a pull that began extracting her from her son. Cursing, she sent her consciousness into Kiyomi's original form and attempted to fight the gravitational pull. Her nails left deep furrows in the floor as inch by inch she was pulled out of the cage. As she fought, she could feel her chakra being siphoned off. Reaching the gate, Kushina in a last act of desperation grabbed onto one of the doors to the cage, she then used her tails to grab onto the other one which she then used to pull the door closed. After several long moments, Kushina finally managed to close the gate causing the lock to automatically latch as the seal reasserted itself after its near failure. Kushina collapsed to the ground a quivering mess as it felt like almost all of her energy had been drained. Fearing what that meant, she couldn't muster the energy to investigate as she passed out from chakra exhaustion.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade watched on in horror as chakra was pulled from Naruto into her grandmother in a manner rather similar to how Kiyomi's will had first entered her host's body. Except this time it wasn't on a small scale or appeared very controlled.

Charging the barrier, she slammed her fist into it and was immediately set on fire, but she refused to watch another of her loved ones die. Hoping her healing abilities would keep up with the flames she continued to beat her fist against it causing cracks to appear. She stopped though as she was suddenly covered in many of the copies of the slug she had summoned and Katsuyu gentle voice said, "Lady Tsunade you must stop."

"No, she's killing him," Tsunade replied near frantically as she tried to ignore the pain beginning to flare in her despite her and her summons healing efforts.

Katsuyu began to merge her small selves into one capable of engulfing Tsunade to force her to heal as she said, "It appears the worst is over. I believe Lady Kushina has closed the seal."

A moment later the slugs words were proven true as the flow of chakra stopped and Naruto pushed himself away from the resurrected kunoichi. Then to both Tsunade and Katsuyu's amazement Mito threw her head back as she began to yell in pain.

A part of Mito was still aware as she attempted to extract the Kyuubi from Naruto. She felt her heartbreak as she saw how frantically her granddaughter slammed herself into the barrier and tried to beat her way through it despite the horrible pain she must be feeling as her flesh began a cycle of burning and healing. But as both women knew even such physical pain paled in the face of the emotional one of losing a loved one. Mito hated that it appeared she would be the instrument of forcing her relative to once more experience it.

She could feel the strategy that the cold emotionless part of her was coming up with to escape with the Kyuubi. She could feel Kabuto's gleeful surprise at just how well suited she was to deal with Naruto. Although not quite aware of what it was she had been summoned for other than to force Naruto to do something through her actions or after being defeated, she know knew that Kabuto intended to take the Kyuubi for himself and experiment at his leisure.

Yet to Mito's surprise it felt almost as if Kyuubi was fighting against her and then a moment later Naruto's seal had been forcibly closed from the inside. Mito was shocked until she began to absorb the chakra she had pulled into her own body. To Mito's great surprise she began to also experience memories of the Bijuu she had tried to extract and learned that as opposed to her old adversary it appeared that the spirit currently occupying the Fox was none other than Kushina. She also began to experience sensations of pleasure, as she saw flashes of Naruto with various women including her own granddaughter. Nestled in those memories was one of Haku which the emotionless part of her that was in charge followed to the point of her return to the land of the living. Having absorbed Kushina's knowledge of how she did it the emotionless part chose to complete the task Kabuto had desired of her and began using the stolen energy to convert the ash covering her into flesh and blood.

Mito felt Kabuto's surprise and sudden anger at the reversal as he tried to recall the kunoichi but found his control had been severed as her soul became rooted in the new body being created for her. Pain momentarily became her world as she began to separate from the sacrifice that had been used. As a result of her gaining a new form the clones she had summoned dispersed as she stopped being a part of Edo Tensei and once more became a part of the living world.

 ******************************** *

The K-clone Naruto had created to make it appear he was occupying the Hotel room he had been provided laid on the bed starring up at the ceiling. A week had passed since his confrontation with Kabuto and as one might expect Naruto's life was still reeling from the encounter. After the battle Naruto had recovered enough to Hiraishin the unconscious Mito back to Kiyomi's mansion which was unoccupied at the moment except for Mikoto and Miya. Naruto had asked the Uchiha to watch after the woman so that he could return to Tsunade as she made sure Guren didn't awaken to cause trouble.

Naruto returned a few moments before Yuugao and a squad of Anbu appeared which had left the village after them to provide backup. Tsunade had reported that Kabuto had resurrected her grandmother using Guren, but they had managed to settle her past grievances with life giving her closure and sending her soul back to the afterlife. To explain Guren's still being a live, she disclosed that her grandmother had quite the working knowledge of the technique and had prevented the woman's soul from being consumed.

For the moment Guren was being held in a prison cell located in the Torture and Interrogation Headquarters. Although Guren couldn't dispute the official story it appeared not to matter as she hadn't said anything since awakening. Instead she just sat on the bench located in her cell and stared off into space. According to Anko though, occasionally at night the guards would report to hearing sobs.

The Naruto clone frowned as he wondered how he could help her, but then turned his focus to Anko. But before he gave the matter much thought a knock sounded at his door. Surprised since he figured any of Naruto's lovers would be in the Den with him, the clone moved to answer it and was surprised to find Anko on the other side. Before he could ask her what she was doing there she pushed herself into the room and closed the door before sealing her lips to his.

The K-clone was surprised by her behavior as things had cooled noticeably between the two ever since Anko had tried to induct him into being a submissive. In the immediate aftermath the two had apparently reconciled as Anko admitted that she had been a little over the top and Naruto agreed his reaction could have been subtler. But, despite their trying to laugh it off, the issue had remained a persistent sore point between them that both were uncomfortable with broaching. As a result the closeness that the two had shared as a result of their similar hardships had suffered.

Despite the clone just wanting to sit back and enjoy the pleasure it was bound to feel. It recognized that Anko's seeking it out was just another example of how her and Naruto's relationship had suffered. Aware that Naruto wanted to address the issue, it pushed Anko away causing her to say, "What's wrong?"

The clone sighed as it answered, "I think we both know the answer to that, which is why you're here instead of in the Den with the real me."

"Or maybe I just wanted some alone time and didn't feel like sharing with the other women there," Anko said. But seeing the clone wasn't buying the argument added, "What does it matter anyway? When you dispel he'll get to bask in the pleasure so let's just get to it."

"It's also why I know that if Naruto was here he would want to talk about where things stand. So come on Anko let's discuss what happened," Naruto's clone said.

"There isn't anything to discuss," Anko said a little heat entering her voice. Calming she added, "Look, it's quite apparent that you and I just are not compatible. I want to explore the kinkier side of sex. You're just not interested in that. Therefore, for now let's just be friends with benefits. I mean with all the pussy you're pulling in, you can't tell me it bothers you that much that I'm considering other options. So for the time being let's just enjoy ourselves and when I find myself someone that interests me, we'll go our separate ways."

The clone struggled to find the words to salvage Naruto's relationship, but before it could think of anything Anko said, "Look, think it over. But don't feel too broken up about it. Some relationships just aren't meant to be."

"Hold up Anko let's…" the clone tried to say as it closed with her, but Anko simply backed away before giving it a sad smile as she slipped from the room.

The clone watched Anko retreat down the hall not sure if it should chase after her, but for the moment decided to do as she said and think on the matter. Granted a part of it knew she was right and some relationships weren't meant to be, but giving up wasn't one of Naruto's strong suits and it knew the blond upon receiving the memories of the clone would try to win back Anko's favor.

 ******************************** *

Mito laughed boisterously as she drank at a local bar. She paused for a moment as she saw a young teenager run passed the window and who looked like Tsunade had as a genin. She smiled as she turned her attention back to the young man that had told the dirty joke she had found amusing. The man sensing that she might be open to the possibility of joining him in a more intimate setting, asked, "So how about we adjourn someplace a little less crowded?"

"Tempting," Mito said as she gave the man a bright smile, "But I'm not in the habit of leaving with a man just because he bought me a drink."

"Well what if I buy you two?" the man asked undiscouraged.

"I guess I'll have to make that call after this second drink makes its appearance," Mito said after downing the last of her current one. She smiled as the man motioned to the bartender to get them another round. As she waited Mito couldn't help feeling that she felt more alive than she had for a majority of her previous one. The reason being that she no longer felt the need to maintain the façade of the prime and proper woman she had lived as for most of her previous life. Having felt the need to adopt it after Hashirama became Hokage, Mito had gone from the fun loving Uzumaki she had been to a woman that could attend the social functions sometimes necessary to move her husband's desire to make a world where their children could grow old a possibility. Unfortunately, even after he had died she had needed to maintain it, and as a result the village that Hashirama had built and loved had almost seemed like a prison to her. Not to mention Mito had tried not to think of the number of decades that had passed since she had last been on the receiving end of a good hard fucking, but considering that her only partner had been her husband knew exactly how long it had been.

Now reborn and able to somewhat easily travel the village provided she let her hair down and removed the seal on her forehead, Mito was looking to perhaps put an end to the several decade long drought. A part of her had considered Naruto to be a contender, but considering her granddaughter was currently attached to him was a little uneasy at the idea. But she couldn't deny that Naruto seemed to possess many of the attributes she had found so attractive in her husband.

Mito picked up the drink as it appeared in front of her and moved the man talking her up a few spots on the list she was compiling. She knew her party girl attitude was giving Tsunade fits considering that she no doubt remembered how Mito had used to act. But, the older Uzumaki recalling a life where she felt very much like a bird locked in a cage and forced to watch the other birds move about as they wished just couldn't muster the strength to care. Not willing to reenter such a cage, she knew she was giving Tsunade trouble as she kept sneaking out of the mansion to enjoy herself. But despite her several attempts thus far each time things had progressed to an interesting point her dear little killjoy would appear.

Mito cursed as the bartender said, "Hey little miss you're a little too young to be in here." Turning to look over her shoulder she quickly turned away as she saw the young teen that had run by the window moments earlier.

Sounding out of breath the girl ran up to Mito saying frantically, "Big sis you need to come home right away. They say Grandma isn't long for this world and you should pay your last respects."

Trying to ignore the henged Tsunade as she pulled on her arm insistently, Mito responded, "I'm sure she'll be fine. Let me be."

"But big sis," Tsunade said turning on the waterworks as she began to pull more persistently, "You know you were always grandma's favorite. H-how could you say that?"

Mito turned to tell her new friend that the girl was just trying to get some attention, but she could see that the man was being swayed by the false tears of Tsunade and received confirmation when he said, "U-um maybe you should go check on her. They'll be time enough for fun later."

"Not if the brat has her way," Mito said under her breath as she allowed the henged Tsunade to pull her out of the bar.

Once the two were on their way and had reached a relatively isolated portion of the village Tsunade began to rant as she said, "Honestly, what's gotten into you. I asked you to stay at the mansion, but every time I turn my back you're running off."

"Why do I have to stay in that stuffy mansion with the Uchiha and the Mist woman acting as babysitters? No one is going to realize who I am."

"That isn't the point," Tsunade said turning on her heel to stick her finger in her grandmother's face. However, she quickly realized she was still henged and thus only came up to the red-head's chest. She noticed several people looking at her from across the street no doubt finding it odd for a child to be lecturing an adult. "Come on," the Hokage said spinning around again as she began heading to the mansion. Noticing her grandmother's amused smirk at Tsunade's inadvertently calling attention to them the blonde muttered, "This must be karma for all the trouble I put Shizune through during our travels."

Mito sighed as she saw a few handsome men whose attention drifted to her. Giving them a playful wink, she considered pulling rank on her granddaughter and using the fact that Tsunade was henged as a youth to force her to leave for the time being. But quite aware of how stubborn Tsunade could be Mito knew her granddaughter wouldn't just head off to sulk.

Tsunade noticed where her grandmother's attention was so grabbed her hand as she pulled her along behind her. Turning a corner the Hokage said, "Can you please try to behave? I thought you said the urges you were feeling as a result of Naruto's chakra have faded."

"They did fade," Mito said annoyed recalling the numerous times she had used her fingers to bring herself to release as the effects of Naruto's chakra had made her extremely horny for most of the previous week. "So now that they have, when are you going to stop treating me like a prisoner and let me have some fun?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth as she wondered why it was the quiet, wise, and reserved grandmother she remembered was acting like a rebellious teenager. A part of her was concerned that perhaps her grandmother wasn't being honest with her about Naruto's chakra having faded. However, she was forced to admit that the tests she had run hadn't shown her any of the brain activity in the sexual part of the brain that had been present when Anko had been under its influence.

Reaching Kiyomi's mansion, Tsunade entered the code into the gate and the pair began heading to the section of her property the housed the Hot Springs. Mito after passing through the bath house caught sight of Naruto who appeared lost in thought. She noticed Tsunade's concern as he didn't acknowledge their presence, but she opted not to bother him as they took the land path to the grotto. Once inside Tsunade turned one of the torches causing a secret passage to open that would take them to the mansion.

Mito followed behind wordlessly as she replayed the sight of the half submerged Naruto and pictured what he would look like without the water barring her view. Naturally she didn't need her imagination as she had absorbed the latent memories that had been stored inside the Kyuubi's original form so knew just how virile and well-endowed the young man was. Truthfully Mito wouldn't mind having a chance with the jinchuriki, but knowing she would then be bound to him and thus sharing him with her granddaughter did put a damper on such thoughts at least enough not to act on them.

Entering the mansion's basement Tsunade dropped her henge and turned to her grandmother to say,

"Now please stay put okay. I promise that in time we'll come up with something to explain your presence to the village."

Mito still a little put off that Tsunade didn't seem to understand that she didn't care if the village understood her presence or not simply waved her granddaughter off. Tsunade sighed no doubt expecting to be hunting the woman down again shortly before she headed to the transporter seal and disappeared in a flash. Mito felt tempted to head back to the hot springs to act on several fantasies she had created around the young man currently occupying it. Even though one or two of those fantasies did in fact involve her riding the young Uzumaki to the glorious orgasm she knew him capable of giving under the gaze of Tsunade, Mito decided to return to her room lest her sex starved body follow through on its desires.

 ******************************** *

Naruto leaned his head back as he relaxed in the hotsprings with his eyes closed. He had heard a couple of people walk by, but hadn't bothered to confirm their identities either by opening his eyes or using his connection to them via the Fox Mark. In truth he was rather glad they had decided to continue on without speaking to him since he was still reeling from the memories he had received from his clone upon waking. Although in hindsight he knew that he shouldn't have been surprised considering the growing rift they both had allowed to open between Anko and him.

Naruto though wasn't sure if he should try to close it or simply allow Anko to eventually go off on her own. It wasn't that his own feelings had diminished, nor did he think Anko's had to the point that they couldn't repair the rift. But, he wondered if he did decide to do everything in his power to recapture her heart, whether it would be because he loved and needed her, or if it was because his ego demanded it.

It wasn't an easy thing to admit that Anko might be better served by letting her drift into the arms of another man or even woman. But, Naruto felt it was a real possibility that might be what he needed to let happen. It wasn't even because of how his own sexual tastes diverged from Anko's. After all, he had been rather surprised to learn upon doing some research on the matter that some would consider him to be living a lifestyle associated with BDSM as a result of having a Harem. The way he understood it was that it was due to his lovers technically being submissive to him and his desires. Yet, with the understanding that BDSM included more than just pain and submission, Naruto found that it perhaps further tied his hands in regards to Anko, mainly since he understood that although being sexually submissive to Anko didn't necessarily need to translate to their relationship outside the bedroom. It nonetheless very likely would as he could imagine his esteem may drop in the eyes of a few of his lovers, but particularly Tsume. Despite his knowing he had the Inuzuka clan woman's heart, her respect might wane if the dominate male that had "tamed" her sudden got off by being submissive to another.

But it did highlight that in his many relationships he did need to be the person in charge if only to prevent his harem from splintering into many different directions. A lesson Naruto had inadvertently learned from Anko's decision to downgrade their relationship to friends with benefits. He realized that his choice to let things handle themselves as had been the case with Ino, with her needing space to sort out her feelings, and not take the reins of the situation in hand had led to the collapse of his relationship with Anko. Naruto now realized that he should have taken a firmer hand in dealing with the situation. It also made him realize that he had been rather fortunate in his taking Tsunade as a lover so early on. This was due to the fact that as a result of her devotion to him and his concentrating most of his energies to bringing Konoha in line with his ambition. Many of his subsequent lovers had simply followed her lead. This he also believe extended to some of the women like Temari, who although hailed from a different village had viewed Tsunade as the pinnacle of what a Kunoichi should be.

Yet, now Naruto believed it was a benefit that had run its course as more and more his lovers came to the conclusion that while Tsunade might be a Hokage in the outside world. Inside the Harem, she was just another woman that harbored feelings for him and as such they didn't necessarily need to do as she said. Not to mention some of them were attaining ranks that while not as politically powerful were capable of at times hindering the power of a Kage.

Simply put, it was time for Naruto to start putting his foot down and demonstrating that he was the dominant force within the Harem. Not in a truly over-the-top way, but like in the case of what Kiyomi had done to the Taki kunoichi, he needed to let it be known that he wasn't pleased and would no longer tolerate the situation. He imagined there would be some rather severe push back from his former Bijuu, but he knew he needed to act sooner rather than later. If only to finally put the matter to rest, not to mention it would show his other lovers that while he believed he needed their conflicting views and inputs. When everything was said and done, he was the head of the family and as such he was the one that needed to be in charge.

Unfortunately, he felt that although he could save his relationship with Anko, he couldn't do it by submitting to her less he would undermine the position he wanted to take with the others. But giving up wasn't something Naruto liked doing and while he did see another way outside of submitting to her to potentially bring Anko back into the fold. He would need to first find the missing piece to the puzzle that was their relationship. Therefore for the time being he'd let their relationship orbit in the new status quo Anko had established. He just hoped he found what he needed before she drifted out of his reach.

Before Naruto could give the matter more thought though a horrendous crash cut through the air leaving him with the impression that someone was redecorating Kiyomi's home with a sledgehammer. Leaping out of the water, he grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around himself before teleporting to the agitated woman at the source of the disturbance.

 ********************************

Rangiku signed in with the front gate and as she began to enter the village began to complain in a high scratchy voice as she repeated the instructions Kiyomi had given her, "Rangiku head back to the village and secure the necessary papers for our sisters to move to Konoha." Folding her arms across her chest she said to herself, "Jeez, first I'm a babysitter and now I'm a clerk."

Rangiku let her annoyance fade as she passed a local bar and felt a temptation to enter the establishment to have herself a drink. She ignored the feeling as she imagined the speech Kiyomi would give her if she shirked her task. Rangiku frowned as she pictured her red-headed sister's face and felt a sense of familiarity. She wasn't sure why and for the most part had ignored it, yet every time she looked at her sister it was with the sense that she had seen her face somewhere before. Pushing the feeling aside, she decided that before she headed to the Hokage's office to get the ball rolling on having the remaining Bijuu set up shop in Konoha, she'd first freshen up from her journey.

Heading to Kiyomi's mansion, she entered and paused as for a moment she thought Kiyomi had sensed her desire to slack off and had teleported to the mansion to reprimand her. However, a moment later a memory flashed before her and she finally understood what it was that she found familiar about her sister. She looked like a short haired version of the woman that had aided the First Hokage in sealing her in the tea kettle and trading her to Suna. The woman responsible for that smiled politely at her from the top of the stairs that she had been in the process of descending, but Rangiku reacted out of roughly a hundred years of anger as she shouted, "You!"

Raising her arm, a cloud of ash appeared from her sleeve which smashed into the staircase where the woman had been standing. Ragiku's eyes narrowed as the woman leapt from the staircase which was destroyed from the enraged Bijuu's attack. She landed gracefully before holding up her hands as she said, "I'm not an enemy. I was brought here by Nar…"

Mito was forced to abandon her explanation as she rolled out of the way of an ash cloud which gouged the floor as it passed. She began to charge the woman in order to plant a seal to shut down her chakra but a red flash appeared between them. Mito was unable to stop herself as she collided into the hard-bodied youth that had appeared in front of her.

Rangiku realizing that her attack would hit Naruto quickly ended it. Staring down at the two, she said, "Naruto, what's she doing here?"

Mito had gotten lost in the feeling of being pressed up against a barely clothed man, but hearing the woman who attacked her voice quickly shot to her feet. Glowering at the blonde she said, "I was invited here. Perhaps a better question would be, why would you attack someone before they could even explain that much?"

Rangiku gave her a dark look in response before saying, "Maybe it would be because I would prefer to strike first before you could once more seal me away."

Naruto stood as he moved between his irate lover and Mito as he said, "Rangiku, that isn't something you need to worry about." He paused though as he realized what she said so asked, "What do you mean seal you again?"

Rangiku was surprised and focusing on Mito asked, "What, you didn't tell him that it was you and that bastard they call the first Hokage that captured and sealed all us Bijuu? Funny, I thought you would consider it a point of pride. It was through the seals you used to bind us to the objects you used to contain us that the villages were able to create jinchuriki."

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the revelation, but he kept a watchful eye on Rangiku as he slowly looked over his shoulder. Trying to watch both women at once he now understood why Mito had seemed rather apprehensive when she had learned that all the Bijuu were now free. Despite having no reason to doubt Rangiku he still asked, "Y-you were the one that created the seals necessary to create jinchuriki?"

"I was," Mito said aware that much of the suffering she had heard that the young man had endured could be laid at her feet. "The secret of creating Jinchuriki died with the Sage of the Six Paths. Hashirama in order to show the other villages established after Konoha that we wanted to exist peacefully decided to show this intention by gathering the Tailed Beasts in order to use them as a means to create treaties with the other villages."

"Did you ever stop to consider that maybe we didn't want to be your bargaining chip," Rangiku said heatedly.

"We did not," Mito admitted. "Truthfully we never even considered that you could be sentient until I became the jinchuriki of Kyuubi."

Mito looked like she was about to say more but then Mikoto and Miya appeared in the grand hall where the brief scuffle between the red-head and Bijuu had taken place. Naruto hoping to calm the situation turned to the women that were approaching from behind the red-headed Uzumaki. Sadly, the knot Naruto had tied gave way from the sudden turn as a result of the previous collision with Mito. The blond jinchuriki briefly wondered why the three women he was facing suddenly looked down and following suit realized he was giving them an eye full.

"Shit sorry," Naruto said quickly grabbing up his towel.

He backed up in fright as Miya hefted the bamboo blade she held above her head as she said angrily, "Why you indecent brat?"

She stopped though as Mikoto held up her arm in front of the woman while saying, "Relax Miya it was an accident." Naruto thought he heard a little desire bleed into the Uchiha's voice as she teased, "Besides, I don't think a woman would stand much of a chance considering the weapon he's packing."

Naruto noticed all three women's cheeks coloring and quickly bowed as he held the towel in front of the "weapon" Mikoto had described as he again apologized. He straightened up almost immediately as Rangiku pinched his ass as she added, "No, many a maiden has been conquered by that particular weapon."

Miya didn't appear amused as she held her bamboo blade against her shoulder as she responded, "Well make sure to keep it far away from me less we test how it stands up against steel." The woman rounded on her heel as she returned to her swordsmanship practice.

Mikoto smiled as Naruto turned pale at the threat before heading back to the library where she had been looking through many of the books Kiyomi had purchased in her research about the truth of the Gedo Mazo and Rinnegan. Finding that her own clans history was tied to it as well she hoped to find some means of ending the hatred that seemed to so easily take hold in her clan. Naruto watched the two women go as he turned to face Rangiku so he could fix his towel.

Rangiku smirked as she unabashedly looked down as Naruto tried to hide his Bijuu tamer as Seven had christened his manhood. She could tell her lover was embarrassed about flashing the women, and was a little hesitant to face the one that remained. But while she believed Naruto felt the eyes boring into his back were those of disgust, Rangiku could tell the woman was fighting back a desire to jump her lover. Practically able to feel the decades of pent up lust Mito was giving off; the Bijuu decided it would be deliciously ironic to push the Uzumaki into binding herself to Naruto as payback for subjugating her to a century as a living weapon.

Hoping to ease the tension building in the room, Rangiku's eyes shown in barely contained amusement as she suggested, "How about we get ourselves a drink?" To the Bijuu's surprise Mito quickly agreed and the motion was soon seconded by Naruto.

 ******************************** *

Rangiku could barely remember why she had disliked the woman she that was sitting across from her. After Naruto had gotten dressed and joined them. Mito had then taken it upon herself to select the first bottle they would be drinking from. To both the Bijuu and Naruto's surprise they had soon discovered that despite the reputation and legend of Mito Uzumaki's purity, the woman could hold her own when it came to drinking as they plowed through several bottles.

Rangiku was chugging a bottle and could see the red-head mirroring her movements as Naruto watched on in his more than a little inebriated state. To Rangiku's shame Mito slammed her bottle down first revealing that she had downed the contents in the same amount of time it had taken the Bijuu to get through half. Rangiku slammed her bottle down as well causing the other empty ones to fall over as she said, "No fair you cheated!"

"Don't be such a sore loser," Mito said amused. "You're a thousand years too early to drink me under the table."

"Best two out of three," Rangiku said looking around the table of empty bottles for a couple of unopened ones.

"That was two contests ago," Naruto said with a chuckle. Studying the woman he was supposed to have read about in history books during the academy, but was only recently doing thanks in part to Shiho, he said, "You know, you're nothing like what the history books have described."

Naruto frowned as he wondered if he said something wrong as Mito's face twisted into an unhappy mask. Finally though she relaxed as she said, "I'm not surprised. It's not like the people that wrote them bothered to get to know me. Instead of recording history, they romanticized it to the point that I was some dainty princess. Although truthfully Tobirama deserves some of the blame since he encouraged it to make me appear like some noble so no one would guess I was housing the Kyuubi."

"Its Kiyomi now," Naruto said swirling the sake in his cup, "I think it would be best if you get in the habit of calling them by their names rather than by the ones people coveting their power gave them." Leaning back in his chair, he groaned as he said more to himself than the women present, "Man, it's going to be such a headache if they all remember you as the woman that helped trap them. I probably should Hiraishin to the hotel they are at so I can let Kiyomi know."

Rangiku giggled as she said, "It might not be so bad. I'm sure Yoruichi, Seven, and Kiyomi won't have a problem with Mito's return. They'll probably be grateful to her since it led them to you. Plus Nel doesn't seem to remember anything of life before she became human and Urd has never been sealed in a host."

"I suppose you have a point," Naruto said giving his lover a smile as he teased, "However, there's a staircase in need of repairs that stands testament to what could happen if Mito meets them under the wrong circumstances."

Rangiku's cheeks colored even more due to the embarrassment she felt mixing with the alcohol as she said, "Hey, I was surprised that's all. I mean the last thing I expected when I entered the mansion was to come face to face with the women that sealed me into a tea kettle." Rangiku embarrassment gave way to amusement as she said, "But speaking of surprises did you see Mito's face when your towel fell."

She began to laugh as Mito began to cough as she choked on the sake she had been in the midst of drinking. "Rangiku, I assure you neither Naruto nor I wish to relive that particular moment."

The Bijuu gave a knowing smirk as she said, "Oh ho, so perhaps you are the prudish woman Naruto's history books made you out to be. But let's not be coy, I saw how you were looking at him. I'm sure you'll be reliving that moment again and again later tonight."

Mito's cheeks turned redder as she couldn't deny that the Bijuu's statement was truer than not. The red-head was quite aware that she would likely be using the image of the naked blond to help her hands as they brought her to release. The only kind of release she had enjoyed in the decades after her husband's death. Not liking the reminder, Mito stood abruptly as she said, "I think it might be best if we adjourned for the night."

Rangiku pouted as she said, "Don't be like that. There's no shame in admitting you liked what you saw." Reaching out over the table she grabbed Mito's wrist and before either Naruto or the red-head could react placed her hand on his groin. She watched the former jinchuriki's hand at first attempt to pull away before Mito succumbed to her desires as she began to cradle his package. Mito was spurred on as Naruto groaned in pleasure while his body began to respond to his fellow Uzumaki's gentle caress.

Rangiku helped things along as she pulled the table away in order to allow Mito to kneel before the young man and his tented groin. Naruto watched as the woman took up a position between his legs and for a moment considered putting a stop to things before they progressed to far. His reason for doing so revolved around Tsunade and his concern that she would be upset to learn he had bedded her grandmother. Yet two things stopped him from doing so, the first being that Mito almost seemed in a trance as she continued to tease his hardened cock through the material of his pants. In truth it sort of reminded him of how Tsume or Hana lost out to their animalistic lusts if Naruto neglected them as he had after his run in with Kanji. All in all, it gave Naruto the impression that for Mito it had been quite a long time since any man had looked at her as a woman and not the unknowable wife of the First Hokage. Naruto supposed he could understand why since he figured to most it would be rather daunting knowing they would be compared to what many called the God of Shinobi. Not to mention from some of what Mito had said as they drank it had almost sounded like she had considered herself a prisoner of the status being his wife had entailed especially since it had extended to after his death as well. That and the fact that as Kiyomi's first host, she hadn't been allowed outside the village and as a result couldn't exactly risk finding someone to satisfy her sexual desires lest they not be as discreet as she wished. The other reason he didn't speak up was because he recalled Tsunade's own words from when he had refused to seduce Temari, about how some of the women he may take as lovers were bound to have connections to other people he knew and while a part of him was aware it was likely Tsunade wouldn't consider the her argument as a valid reason to sleep with her grandmother. The inebriated part of him felt that it was a reason not to deny Mito something she obvious was craving.

Yet, just as Mito was about to free Naruto's rendition of wood style a voice called out, "What the hell is going on here?"

Both Naruto and Mito cringed as Tsunade entered the previously underutilized barroom where drinks were served to guests in a more intimate fashion then in the main dining hall. Mito cursed under her breath as she muttered, "Not again."

She frowned as Naruto stood to face her angry granddaughter as he said calmly, "I think we all know what was going on."

Tsunade was obviously surprised by Naruto's response. Suddenly finding herself on the defensive and a little uncomfortable at the idea that had she finished her paperwork a little later Naruto would have likely inducted her grandmother into the harem, said angrily, "Don't you think you should have come to me first before deciding to sleep with my grandmother?"

Tsunade was caught off-guard as Naruto retorted, "When I had qualms about sleeping with Temari it was you who told me that I shouldn't let such things bother me."

"T-that's different," Tsunade said quickly although she knew it was a rather weak response considering she had actually assigned Ino and Tayuya to make sure Naruto got over his reservations in regards to Temari.

Although Naruto knew he could press the issue, he sighed as he said, "Look, let's all call it a night and we can discuss it in the morning when we're all clear headed." Turning to look at the woman behind him, he caught a look of disappointment from Mito, but it disappeared as she gave him a curt nod. Naruto gave her a grateful smile as he turned to give her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Good night Mito." He then gave Rangiku a deeper one, before moving to Tsunade. He was a little shocked as she grabbed him and gave him a deep kiss that seemed to be rather possessive.

Naruto stumbled slightly as he walked away both from the alcohol he had ingested and powerful kiss he had just received. Rangiku watched as he left the room and then turned her attention to the two women now staring heatedly at each other. She was afraid to move as it felt if the slightest movement would set the two off, but despite her best efforts to remain still it didn't stop the eruption as Tsunade suddenly blurted, "I can't take my eyes off of you for a minute can I?"

"Don't talk down to me like I'm a child Tsunade," Mito shot back heatedly.

"Then stop acting like a spoiled overly hormonal brat," the Hokage said her return statement just as intense as her grandmother's. "Every time I've caught up to you lately you've been throwing yourself at some man. What happened to the grandmother I…"

"Shut up," Mito shouted angrily. "Stop comparing me to t-that fabrication. I'm so sick and tired of being Mito Uzumaki wife of the First Hokage. I loved your grandfather, but Kami help me after he died I was forced to live up to an impossible standard. I couldn't have been more alone if I had been locked in a tower. The grandmother you remembered so fondly was a porcelain doll meant to remind the people of Konoha of the serenity that was achieved through Hashirama's dream."

Tsunade was taken aback by her grandmother's words. Confused she said, "B-but grandpa used to teach me about gambling and…"

"And would promptly be yelled at by his brother who was the more sensible of the two," Mito responded cutting her grandchild off. Mito continued to stare angrily at her granddaughter for a moment but then sighed as she said, "Tsunade, I'm sorry. I'll behave from now on. I guess maybe I let my youthful appearance get the best of me. You're right; I should continue to live by the standards that I held myself to in the past." With that and despite having drank enough to incapacity a small village Mito straightened herself and began to walk gracefully out of the room.

Tsunade frowned as despite seemingly getting what she wanted she couldn't help but notice that even though her grandmother had carried herself exactly as she remembered. The look of sadness that she would sometimes see when Mito was staring out a window or up at the sky and didn't think she was being watched had also appeared. Except now she made no attempts to hide it.

 ******************************* **

Tsunade sighed as she finished the last of the day's paperwork. Turning her chair to look out the window she realized it was probably close to midnight. She felt a measure of melancholy settle over her since she had planned to enjoy a night on the town with Naruto, but guessed that was out of the question. Rubbing her tired eyes, she thought about how Naruto having experienced his first hangover had tried to apologize for his behavior. Tsunade though having calmed had assured him that she wasn't angry as he had raised a valid point about her own dismissal of the bonds he had felt to certain people tied to some of the women he might seduce.

In hindsight Tsunade realized that perhaps the reason she hadn't been as concerned about such things was because she had no such bonds. But with the return of her grandmother and it at least appearing that she wasn't opposed to starting a relationship with the man her granddaughter was with, Tsunade knew it would be hypocritical of her to draw a line in regards to her family.

But despite her giving Naruto her blessing and several days having passed there appeared to be no progress. Tsunade felt guilty for that since she realized that in a sense her grandmother had been in a similar situation that she had been before becoming Naruto's lover. Namely being that as an unmarried woman with considerable sway in the village she had to be careful about how she conducted herself. Meaning it was rather difficult to find a suitable partner for just casual sex since choosing the wrong person could put her in a compromised position and cause her to lose face. She imagined Mito must have felt the same and had apparently endured the situation for decades.

Knowing that she had recently been the cause of her relatives continued suffering really made Tsunade feel like a heel. Especially as Mito had over the past several days begun to act just as Tsunade had remembered such as she'd arrive to breakfast already immaculately dressed. Despite having witnessed her ability to drink like a fish, Mito seemed to have forsworn alcohol much as Tsunade had recalled. Now though Tsunade was of the opinion that her grandmother hadn't allowed herself to drink because she had been playing a role and was afraid that by partaking in something she had enjoyed her deception would be uncovered. It made Tsunade feel sad that the act was something her grandmother had kept up in dealing with her grandchild since the Hokage had obviously not taken time to get to know the real Mito Uzumaki.

The fact that she was being given a second chance almost made Tsunade grateful to Kabuto for being the manipulative bastard that he was. Naturally though the Hokage now had to peel away the mask that her grandmother was now wearing. Smiling she figured she knew just the way to go about it. Tsunade squirmed in her seat a little as her body began to respond to the idea taking root in her mind. To her great surprise she actually was finding the idea of her grandmother joining the Harem rather erotic. Although the idea wasn't exactly foreign due to Tsume and Hana's being members, Tsunade hadn't paid much thought to the mother-daughter acts of incest she had witnessed. That had changed with Rin's inclusion into the Harem as she had begun to believe that much like Kiyomi had deaged her as she was in the midst of making love to Naruto. Kushina had likely used a similar method since they had been in Lightning Country at the time and couldn't afford for Naruto's Bijuu chakra to be discovered.

At first Tsunade had been rather scandalized by the idea, but the more she thought about it she couldn't exactly blame the woman. Considering how often Naruto was entertaining his lovers she imagined the curiosity Kushina must have felt was incredible, and Tsunade often being on the receiving end of the her son's pleasure stick could only imagine how the temptation would only grow after tasting it once. But having decided to let that matter develop on its own Tsunade found herself wondering if her grandmother's joining the Harem would result in the closeness she saw between Tsume and Hana. A closeness that Tsunade found she was very envious of.

 ******************************** *

Mito tossed in her bed as she tried to get comfortable. Quite aware of what would help she only hesitated as she had bathed before going to sleep and didn't wish to get all sweaty again. Looking at her clock that showed the time to be just after midnight she was about to try a new position again when a soft knock sounded at her door. Confused as to who her late night visitor was, she sat up in the bed as she asked, "Who is it?"

Rather than receiving an answer her door opened to reveal her granddaughter. Despite Tsunade not being one of her favorite people at the moment she tried to sound pleasant as she said, "What can I do for you at this late hour?"

Mito could tell Tsunade saw through her pleasantries as she asked nervously, "Can you follow me? There's something I want to show you."

"Sure," Mito said and in keeping with her recent attitude change figured she should make herself presentable and put her long hair in their usual buns, "Please give me a moment to get ready."

Tsunade frowned but instead of leaving moved to her grandmother's bed and pulled her out of it as she said, "That's not necessary. Just follow me."

Mito did as she was told as they made their way to the basement. To Mito's surprise she felt a little like she had on her wedding night since when she had turned sixteen she had only met the man that had become her husband a few hours before actually marrying him. Still, Mito knew she had been luckier than most who found themselves in arranged marriages as she had eventually come to love her husband. But nonetheless after the ceremony she had waited alone in the guest quarters she had been assigned before a servant had come to escort her to what would be her wedding bed.

Reaching the basement they stepped on the teleportation seal located there and disappeared in a red flash. Mito was a little disoriented as they appeared in another room and having witnessed Tobirama use a similar jutsu commented, "So that's what it felt like."

Tsunade graced her with a smile as she said, "It takes a little getting used to, doesn't it?"

Mito nodded as they stepped from the room into a tunnel and although they had changed since she had been in them last, recognized where they were. "I thought they decommissioned these tunnels after they built the civilian evacuation shelter into the Hokage monument."

Tsunade was surprised that her grandmother recognized them as she had not been able to find any record on the tunnels and rooms that made up the Den. Although she had doubted Orochimaru had built them, she was surprised to find her grandmother knew of them. "You've been here before?"

"Of course," Mito said with a smile, "These used to serve as the Civilian Shelters. But they were eventually decommissioned when the one in the Hokage monument was built. I guess people figured it was a bad idea to have the civilians huddled underneath the ground where the battles would be taking place if the wall was ever breached."

Tsunade nodded as she responded, "I guess that's why I couldn't find any records of them. No sense in advertising where you're keeping what you're fighting to protect."

Mito agreed but seeing how the tunnel appeared recently refurbished and noticing supplies stacked against the wall to likely do the same to some of the rooms she asked, "But what are you using them for now?"

Tsunade gave her grandmother a soft smile as she said, "You'll see soon enough." Stepping in front of a door she motioned for Mito to enter first. The Uzumaki did so entering a room coated in the soft light of light candles which were spread throughout it. Mito's eyes grew wide as sitting on the edge of the bed was Naruto who was only wearing some boxer shorts. His eyes shown with surprise as well as he saw the woman standing in the door way before shifting to Tsunade as she gently pushed Mito into the room.

Commenting on the other Uzumaki's presence he said, "I thought you said you wanted to make up for our missed date."

"No," Tsunade said gently as she placed her hands on Mito's shoulders after undoing the knot of her grandmother's robe, "I said I wanted to make up for the night I ruined." To punctuate her statement she pushed Mito's robe from the red-head's shoulders.

Feeling her robe fall away broke Mito from the trance she had entered upon catching sight of the half-naked young man. Turning to look back at her granddaughter she began to ask, "Tsunade, what's…"

But she trailed off as Tsunade said, "Naruto, please make her feel as only you can."

Mito turned back to the blond man as he stood from the bed to approach them. Mito felt nervous as the young man came to a stop before her and sent one last look towards her granddaughter who nodded her consent. A wolfish smile appeared that made Mito feel like she was piece of meat that was going to be thoroughly devoured, but after decades of lonely nights she found it was something she was eagerly anticipating. Yet despite the look Naruto gave things started off slowly as he tilted her face to meet his and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Yet despite the tenderness of it, Mito soon found her body pressed against his as before she knew it his tongue was slipping past her lips to engage hers. Mito moaned as she experienced her first deep kiss in several decades. The kiss continued even as she needed to adjust how her lips meshed with his as Naruto picked her up in his arms and began to carry her to the bed. Laying her down gently, and taking the spot next to her they continued their heavy kissing while only taking a few breaks to catch their breaths.

Mito wasn't sure how long it went on but whimpered as Naruto pulled back and began to pull away instead of picking up where they had left off. She was confused as he began kissing down her stomach only paying token attention to her breasts before moving along again. Slipping from the bed as he took up a position between her legs she was about to ask him what he intended but then got a hint as he gently spread her legs apart to admire her dripping pussy.

Mito tried to close her legs as he began to lean in as she said, "S-stop…it's dirty."

She moaned loudly as Naruto held her legs open and gave her snatch an exploratory lick. Giving her the same wolfish grin as before, he said, "But it tastes oh so delicious." Mito moaned again even louder as Naruto began to dine on her pussy to his heart's content.

Mito tried to find the words to explain why Naruto should stop but as the pleasure of his actions coursed through her found her desire to pull her pussy from his mouth waning. In truth she was rather surprised by Naruto's predisposition to go down on her since it was the first time she had ever been on the receiving end of a man's oral ministrations. After all, even when she would occasionally get Hashirama ready with her mouth it was only in preparation for the act of intercourse. The reason being, that the idea of wasting a man's sperm in any pursuit other than getting a woman pregnant was almost considered a sin. This was due to the high mortality rates among the shinobi clans during the warring clan era. With the average age of death of a shinobi being around the mid-teens, sex was simply a tool to help refill the ranks. Therefore it tended to be a rather dispassionate affair and was complete with the deposit of the man's seed. The woman's pleasure was incidental, at least in most cases. But Mito had been rather lucky in that regard as well even though for the most part they had tended to stick to the missionary position since it tended to aid in conception. But still her husband had at least held out long enough for her to get her pleasure as well. Which was why Mito had been rather eager to bore him several children and which resulted in her being a grandmother by the age of thirty.

Guessing that in the resulting hundred years of relative peace that had resulted from Konoha's founding sex had become something more and more shinobi indulged in for a whole slew of reasons, and as a result led to the more varied sex lives that the civilians and nobles seemed to enjoy. Mito soon found her hands buried in Naruto's blond locks as she held her legs out in a V so that he could eat her out unimpeded.

Tsunade watched as her grandmother's toes began to curl as she held her legs out, and began to move her hips against Naruto talented tongue. Having taken a seat on one of the benches built into the wall that surrounded the main bed, she moaned softly as she began to pet her pussy through the thin material of her pants. She had intended to leave after delivering her grandmother, but had been unable to upon hearing the soft moans that the red-head had emitted as she kissed Naruto. Closing her eyes as the chorus of them grew in volume Tsunade slid her hand down into her pants as she imagined what it was her grandmother felt.

Mito's hands balled up the blanket she laid upon as she could only describe the feelings welling up inside of her as pure bliss. Naruto was demonstrating the joys of having sex for the pure sake of pleasure due to his constantly bringing her to the edge only to back her away before revving her up again. She wondered how it was his tongue still maintained such swift movements as it felt like he had been licking her for hours. Nearing the edge once more and unable to take being denied again she pleaded, "Please…stop teasing me. Let me cum."

Mito's eyes shot open as she screamed in pleasure as Naruto pressed his tongue on her stiff and aching clit like a button. Arching her back as she flooded his mouth with her release, she eventually collapsed onto the bed trying to recall when she had ever come so hard. Normally after having such a mind blowing orgasm, brought about by Hashirama cumming deep inside her, Mito would be ready to drift off to sleep. Something she was in the midst of doing until she felt something warm and hard being dragged over her still sensitive slit. Her eyes shot open as she realized Naruto had made her cum so powerfully and had yet to even truly penetrate her.

Looking down at the edge of the bed to see a completely nude Naruto standing before her as he held her legs out by her ankles and rubbing his large member over her slit and through the thin patch of hair above her sex, she felt suddenly nervous about what she could expect to feel when his large log was buried inside her. Giving her a pleased grin and picking up on her nervousness Naruto said, "If you want we can end things here for tonight. I don't want to go too fast if you're feeling uncomfortable."

Mito was tempted to take him up on his offer, but her body soon began to respond to the gentle knocking at her entrance so rather than respond with words she reached down and guided his cock into her wet, willing, and waiting snatch. Mito grimaced as the large member spread her inner muscles wider and deeper than they had been since her husband's passing. She felt a pleased thrill pass through her as Naruto groaned upon bottoming out inside her. "Fuck," he said in surprise, "I can't believe how tight you are. Your pussy is squeezing me like a vise."

"It's because it's been neglected for so long," Mito moaned as she began to try and increase the pleasure she was feeling by rocking her hips.

"Well let's put an end to that," Naruto said slowly pulling his length out before slamming his cock back in. Mito screamed in pleasure as she experienced a small orgasm from the feeling of his dick kissing her womb. A pleasure which only grew in intensity as Naruto prolonged it by pounding his hips into her as he crossed her legs before letting them rest against his chest. Naruto groaned pleasantly as she grew even tighter around his as a result.

Tsunade watched as Naruto pounded her grandmother and began to moan loudly as she stared at his driving ass. Ending herself pleasure for a moment she pulled her pants free of her legs in order that she could spread them wider as she slid two fingers insider her drenched hole. Pulling one of her breasts free of her blouse she raised it up to her mouth to suck on her erect nipple as her moans began to mix in with those of the two before her.

Naruto pulled out of Mito who cried out at the loss, but she need not have worried as the empty feeling only lasted until Naruto could spin her onto her stomach and pull her up to her hand and knees. Pushing back into her, he smiled as Mito cried out and with a mixture of embarrassment and desire said, "N-no not like this…only a-animals…"

Naruto ended her complaint by giving her clit a good rub as he climbed onto the bed and pressed his chest against her back. Mito tightened around him as he said, "But isn't that you wanted, "Mito. To let that side of you out to play."

"N-no that's not true," she said even as she began to rock her hips back to meet his thrusts.

Naruto chuckled as he began to suck on his newest lover's earlobe as he questioned, "Then why are you gripping me so hard down there. Admit it, after needing to be so reserved you've been dreaming for a chance to cut loose." Mito couldn't deny it as she feel face first into the bed and moaned as Naruto continued to pound away at her core mercilessly.

Naruto felt on the verge of cumming, but hearing the sounds of pleasure coming from behind him looked back to see Tsunade with several fingers buried in her snatch and playing with one of her tits. His dick grew larger at the sight and deciding to take things up a notch grabbed Mito by the hips and spun them so that she was on top and facing her granddaughter.

"Mito, look it appears we have an audience," Naruto said as he continued to drive his pleasure stick in and out of the kunoichi.

Both women's eyes widened as they met and acknowledge each other's presence for the first time since entering the room together. "Oh fuck," Mito moaned as her eyes traveled from her granddaughter's face down her body to where her fingers were being worked in and out of her slick folds. "D-don't look at me Tsunade."

"Come now Mito," Naruto moaned as he slid his hand from her hip to her pussy, "There's nothing to be ashamed of." Beginning to rub it he increased the strength of his thrusts as Mito bent back on her knees to fall against his chest. Naruto looked at his Hokage lover to see her eyes zeroed on where his dick was sliding in and out of her grandmother so whispered into Mito's ear, "Can't you feel her eyes looking at where we're connected?"

"Yes," Mito hissed as she wondered why her body was growing even more heated and aroused.

"That's because she wants to see you writhe on my cock in pleasure," Naruto said before clamping his mouth to the red-head's. Their tongues battled one another for several moments before Naruto separated enough to say, "Let's not disappoint her." He then jammed his cock as deep as he could as he gave Mito's clit a squeeze between his thumb and forefinger and joined in with her moans as her body began to milk him for his seed. More than eager to give it what it wanted her let himself go and raised his hips off the bed as it felt like he was depositing gallons of his spunk into the woman.

Their cries of release were echoed by Tsunade as she tensed with three of her fingers buried in her cunt as it mirrored her grandmother's desire to be filled with the hot seed Naruto usually deposited. Feeling strangely satisfied and disappointed she watched the two on the bed as they caught their breath. Tsunade could see her grandmother appeared out of it as Naruto gently slid her off of him and watched her as she recovered from her orgasm.

Tsunade's eyes drifted to her lover's groin where his cock still stood proudly and erect despite the evidence of his release which was beginning to leak from Mito snatch. Wanting to feel it in her, the blonde Hokage moved from her bench and began to close in on the bed.

Naruto sat back and watched as Tsunade climbed onto the bed and felt an anticipation as she crawled towards his dick. Lowering her face to his groin he groaned as she gave the tip of his cock a kiss before swallowing it almost to the base. "Fuck," he said as she pulled back and he could feel her tongue swirling around his sensitive cockhead.

Tsunade moaned into his dick as she tasted her grandmother essence as she cleaned it with her tongue. After several moments Naruto placed a finger under her chin to coax her to let his dick slip from her lips. Tsunade stared up at him in a lustfully daze prompting him to say, "What is it you want Princess?"

Tsunade stared up at her lover as she answered while still stroking his cock, "I want you inside me. Please my love, fuck me senseless. I want you to fill my womb with your hot spunk."

Naruto smiled as he kissed his lover before turning her away from him and towards her recovering grandmother. Crouching behind her so that his feet rested on the outside of her legs he lined his cock with her opening and slammed his hips into her. Tsunade cried out as she was suddenly full of her lover's large man meat once more. Basking in the pure delight of being spread around his length Tsunade moaned loudly as he began to rut away and stir up her insides.

Mito slowly drifted back to awareness as she felt the bed upon which she was laying rocking. Hearing the pleasure filled moans that coincided with the movement her eyes focused on the sight of the two blonds in the midst of their lovemaking. Despite being shocked at the sight, Mito couldn't look away as the young man who had just almost sent her back to heaven via an orgasm pounded her granddaughter into the mattress as he crouched behind her.

His eyes met hers and she blushed, which grew in heat as he leaned down to pull Tsunade's face from the mattress and point out that they now had an audience. Tsunade met her grandmother's gaze but rather than appearing embarrassed reached behind her to pull her lover into a wet kiss.

Despite all that had already happened Mito was shocked by the wanton display, but regardless of what her mind told her a moment later moaned out as she subconsciously had begun to rub her freshly fucked cunt. Tsunade hearing Mito's soft moan broke the kiss and lowered her face to the red-head's nether lips.

Mito came out of her daze as she realized what Tsunade intended and tried to say, "No, we shouldn't…"

But Tsunade silenced her by sucking on her lower lips causing her to moan while she replied, "We've already gone too far. There's no reason to hold back now."

Mito still tried to protest, but gave in as she felt Tsunade's tongue probing her tunnel in order to drink in more of the mixed nectar that had coated Naruto dick. Mito buried a hand in the Senju's blonde hair as she gave into the delicious feelings and taboo of being eaten out by her granddaughter.

Naruto watching as Mito feel back and began to feed more of herself to Tsunade was driven to a furious pace by the sight. Although he had experienced a similar one in thanks to Hana and Tsume, they had fallen into it in thanks to their animalistic desires. Watching the two of his lovers engaging in such a taboo act willing was such a powerful turn on, he couldn't help but fill Tsunade as he felt her pussy begin to tighten around him.

Tsunade screamed into Mito's dripping and overheating snatch as the feeling of being filled with Naruto's seed set her off. She rode out her orgasm for several moments before return her focus to her grandmother who came moments later as she slipped two fingers inside her and sucked on her clit. Tsunade continued to lap up her juices until Mito relaxed and extracting her fingers sucked on them in full view of both of the present Uzumaki.

Tsunade then lowered her face to her grandmother as she asked, "Would you like to know what you taste like?"

Mito didn't hesitate as she pressed her lips to Tsunade's and tasted the mixture of her and Naruto on her granddaughter's tongue. The kiss ended and Mito sat up with her granddaughter. She felt unsure of what to say, but then noticed that Naruto's cock was still hard and glistening from being buried inside her granddaughter. Deciding that words could wait till later, she crawled before the man that had so greatly expand her sexual world and after giving him a quick kiss lowered her mouth to his cock in order to find out what he and Tsunade tasted like, but also to find out what it would be like to have him explode into her mouth.

Naruto moaned as Mito set about her task and could only fall back and watch as she was soon joined by Tsunade.

 ******************************** *

Kushina sighed as the green light that surrounded the couch faded. Stretching as she had remained in one position for most of the several hours that had passed. She couldn't help but feel a little envious as she knew that Naruto had claimed Mito as well. Despite her vow not to step out of the light again one she had stuck to ever since the time she had strayed while Naruto trained as a Sage, she decided to look in on her son. She knew she shouldn't tempt herself, but knowing that it appeared even the Legendary Mito Uzumaki had become one of Naruto's lovers couldn't help it. Especially since she had done so while knowing she would be bound to the same man as her granddaughter.

Able to feel the lingering chakra that would have filled her with the pleasure of the Uzumaki woman, Kushina let it fill her for a moment and felt her mouth drop as the Seal world was replaced by the Master bedroom of the Den. There she saw her son with not only a naked Mito pressed into his side, but Tsunade who mirrored her grandmother on the other side of him. Both women slept contently as their heads rested on his shoulders and their hands were clasped together on his chest.

Kushina raised her hand and banished the sight from her eyes as she mentally railed against how unfair life was that she should be denied the pleasure that so many others got to partake in, since she had given birth to the man behind it. Heading off to bed, her fingers soon found their way to her aching pussy as she tried to calm her body less she give into the almost daily temptation that arouse whenever the green field appeared to signal that another woman was to enjoy the pleasures her son was capable of giving.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 45: Blast from the Past: Guren Part I**

Kiyomi choose to appear on the teleporter seal located in one of the rooms that made up the Den. Although she could have appeared in the Master Bedroom she didn't think her appearance would go unnoticed, and while she didn't plan for it to remain so long, she did wish to take stock of the situation. The reason for her returned stemmed from the news Rangiku had shared upon her return to Tanzaku Town. Mito Uzumaki had been restored to the world of the living. The Ancient Bijuu wasn't sure how she felt about that news considering their past history.

Kiyomi would admit to being a little surprised that the news of Mito's return hadn't created greater rumblings of anger among the Bijuu. In hindsight she supposed she shouldn't have been at least when it came to Yoruichi and even Seven. It was apparent that Yoruichi had come to believe that Naruto was the one that would make all the Bijuu one again. At least in the sense that they shared a similar purpose, and like a true believer saw her being captured and eventually the Bijuu of a jinchuriki as the necessary steps to place her at his side. Seven, although perhaps not as reverent in her belief had taken a big picture approach and also understand that if she hadn't been sealed her world view would have remained limited. Nel obviously wouldn't have a strong opinion on the matter either way due to her not remembering anything before becoming human and Urd, obviously had never been sealed in a Jinchuriki.

Tier though had surprised her by barely batting an eye upon the news being delivered by Rangiku. In truth, the three females that had pledged themselves to her blonde sister had been far more upset on their master's behalf. Kiyomi wasn't sure if Tier simply didn't care or with her more reflective personality was inclined to wait and see how Mito reacted upon learning the Bijuu she once helped capture were free. Mira on the other hand was not overly pleased to learn that the woman responsible for her becoming the Bijuu of several jinchuriki was alive, but apparently didn't feel too strongly about it one way or another. Most likely as it would take away from her enjoyment of her new form.

In truth the only one that had been ready to storm Konoha to attack the Uzumaki kunoichi had been Kukaku. Kiyomi hadn't been all that surprised considering that the Four-Tails pride as a Bijuu had rivaled her own. She imagined that the idea of being captured and sealed by a human had almost rankled Kukaku as it had her when she had been sealed in the Uzumaki. Yet before Kukaku could take a single step she had found her path barred by Yoruichi and Rangiku. Kiyomi hadn't been surprised by Yoruichi's reaction since although Kukaku and she had never been on the best of terms. Their relationship had definitely taken a massive hit as a result of Kukaku's decision that she would rather experience pleasure in the arms of other men then Naruto. Considering the two-tails belief that Naruto was the one they were meant to be with and his encouragement of her desire to free her fellow Bijuu. Yoruichi saw her sibling's promiscuous behavior as a slap in the face and as a result would likely argue with Kukaku even if she said water was wet. Yet, Kiyomi had been surprised by Rangiku's stepping up to defend the Uzumaki as well. But it had turned out the two had become drinking buddies during her stay in Konoha. The Bijuu who wore Mito's face noted that this fact had seemed to make Tier more inclined to let bygones be bygones.

In the end, Kiyomi had made it clear that she wouldn't tolerate any attack against Mito, and although she doubted Kukaku cared what she thought on the matter. She did recognize that she was out numbered on that matter so let it drop. But she had then stormed of likely to find someone to keep her company for the night so she didn't need to return to the room Kiyomi had rented.

With the matter seemingly settled Kiyomi had tried to carry on as if she didn't care about Mito's revival, but couldn't forget a great deal of the anger she carried for the woman. She had been unable to rest so shortly as the sun began to rise had decided to pay the woman a visit. Yet first she had wanted to look in on her lover.

Able to feel that Tsunade was lying with Naruto, she had an idea of what the scene she would find would be when she entered the master bedroom. Yet, her eyes shot open in surprise as she spotted not just Naruto and Tsunade, but the woman she had wished to speak with as well. She smirked as she realized that Mito had succumbed to her lover's charms, but wasn't exactly sure how she felt about sharing her lover with the woman. Yet, finding that they at least had Naruto in common now, she did find her concerns about Mito's revival disappearing.

Figuring that one way or another she and her former host would need to come to an understanding she turned to leave. Yet as her eyes traveled over Tsunade's naked form she paused as she wondered how Kushina had reacted upon finding out her predecessor had not only become one of Naruto's lovers, and yet apparently had no qualms about doing so not only with her granddaughter present, but with her joining in on the fun from the way things appeared.

A smile appeared on her face as she decided to see just how Kushina was adjusting to her current circumstances. Creating a shadow clone, turned her back as it disrobed and climbed onto the bed in order to tease Naruto's cock awake. As her clone began to kiss his length Kiyomi sat on one of the pillowed benches built into the wall which surrounded the bed. Watching her clone for a moment she used the link that existed between clone and creator to dive into the seal.

Appearing in the living room recreation that the seal appeared as, she wasn't surprised to find it bathed in a green light, and felt a smirk as she found no sign of Kushina. Deciding to check the lamp in the bedroom, she could hear moans coming from it and stepping inside found the Uzumaki face down on the bed and her hips in the air as she rubbed her moistened snatch. Despite having expected to find such a sight Kiyomi did was surprised to see the green light coming from the lamp on the night stand was on, and thus separating Kushina from the pleasure she would derive from the clone's enjoyment of the blowjob it was giving Naruto.

Kiyomi frowned as she considered that she had perhaps misread the memories that she had gleamed from Rin. After all, the Bijuu was of the opinion that if Kushina had succumbed to her desires once she would have no reason not to continue to do so. But, she quickly came to the conclusion that considering the taboo she knew humans placed on incest that perhaps it was a constant struggle for the fellow red-head. She received some confirmation of this as the Uzumaki moaned while sliding a finger past her drooling nether lips, "I-it's not fair…"

Kiyomi felt some guilt settle over her at the moaned complaint since she had created the situation in hopes of catching the woman in the midst of breaking the ancient taboo. Deciding that these weren't the best circumstances to have the conversation she hoped to have, she planned to back out of the room. However, her clone having gotten worked up due to the blowjob it was giving decided to begin teasing its pussy. Kiyomi unprepared for the sudden tingling of her snatch as she was outside the green barriers moaned.

Kushina spun around to face the noise and her face already flushed, turned several shades redder as she realized she had been caught in the midst of her self-pleasure. "Kiyomi," she called out in embarrassment as she sat up in the bed and pulled her nightgown down to cover her glistening loins. The Bijuu noticed she seemed unsure of what to do with the hand which was still coated in her juices. Refusing to make eye contact, Kushina looked at the lamp as she asked, "Are you responsible for the early morning wake-up call?"

The Bijuu stepped into the green field in order to escape the pleasure filling her so she could concentrate. "In a manner of speaking," Kiyomi answered as she sat on the bed with her back to the woman. She could feel her former host relax since the move allowed her to make herself more presentable. Although it was short lived as she tensed once Kiyomi admitted, "In truth, I had hoped to find that you were no longer availing yourself of these fields."

Kushina's response convinced the Bijuu that although it hadn't been the case this time, her reading of Rin's memories were accurate. "W-why would you think that's a possibility?"

Kiyomi looked over her shoulder causing Kushina to look away in shame as she realized that instead of an angry denial as she imagined most mothers would offer, her question had made her sound like someone that had expected to be caught sooner or later. Turning her gaze away again she could feel Kushina's eyes returned to her back as she explained, "I was curious about the technique you used to get rid of Rin's memories since I have delved into matters of the mind as well. Examining hers I saw that it was during her "initiation" that you made her younger and wiped her memories of the time she spent as Joseki's puppet."

"I…I was weak…and…"

Kiyomi held up her hand causing Kushina to lapse into silence as she waited for the woman's disgust while staring at her lap. The Bijuu surprised her as she said, "Personally, I'm surprised that upon having a taste of what your son is capable of that you'd bother with taking care of your needs on your own." Kushina looked like she was about to explain how she felt on the matter, but stopped as the Bijuu continued, "I'm not here to judge if that is what you're afraid of. By now you no doubt know that you're hardly alone in crossing those restrictions that you humans put upon yourselves."

"That's different…" Kushina began to explain as she was of the opinion that Kiyomi was talking about the recent granddaughter and grandmother action that had happened the night before. Not to mention Hana and Tsume's many brushes with incest since becoming members of her son's harem.

Kiyomi though ignored what she suspected would be to her eyes the rather ridiculous reason for not indulging in the pleasure Naruto delivered to his lovers or to deepen the bond between the mother and son, "I'm not interested in hearing about why you've decided to deny yourself unbridled pleasure. The reason for my visit has to do with surpassing the restrictions placed on your son."

"What do you mean?" Kushina said feeling her disgust in herself disappearing as it was replaced with concern for her son.

"As I'm sure you recall when I left the seal it had unintended consequences of limiting Naruto's ability to draw on my original form's power since there was no longer a consciousness to push the chakra through the seal." Kiyomi waited for Kushina to nod before continuing, "Luckily, this problem was short lived since your husband sealed your soul into Naruto in order to meet him and likely aid him in taking my chakra by force if necessary." Kiyomi channeled chakra to her hand revealing the key to the seal that she had taken possession of from the Toad that Jiraiya had entrusted it to before entering Rain. The Bijuu could see Kushina's eyes grow wide as she recognized what she was seeing as the symbols appeared on the Bijuu's right hand and extended down her forearm. "I see you recognize the key to Naruto's seal. With this we can throw open the gates and let Naruto fully absorb my power, much as I had done for Fu and Yugito."

Kushina looked excited at first, but then her eyes grew wide causing Kiyomi to believe that she also understood what such a thing would mean for her. When they focused back on Kiyomi the red-headed Bijuu nodded as she said, "I can see you understand that if we did open the seal then there would no longer be a way to shield you away from what Naruto's lovers feel when he's with them." Looking away the Kiyomi explained to the woman that she had based her body on, "That is why I had decided to entice Naruto this morning. I had hoped to find that you had developed and embraced a sexual desire for your son."

"How could you wish for such a thing," Kushina snapped angrily. "Did you believe this would happen from the very start?"

"No I did not," Kiyomi responded indignantly in turn, "I was simply trying to correct an oversight of my being freed. If that was my goal I would have simply not bothered to create the barriers in the first place."

Kushina broke eye contact as she said apologetically, "I'm sorry…it's just…"

"It's fine," Kiyomi said giving her former host a smile, "Hold out your hand." Kushina did as instructed and Kiyomi placed hers over the woman's as she said, "I'm turning the key over to you." Kushina tore her eyes from where their hands were touching as she felt a tingling pass through her arm, "You don't need to come to a decision today. If anything I think Naruto should direct his energies to mastering the power he's already unlocked. Piling on more and more power is all well and good but without fine control a lot of it would be wasted. Let him master his Sage Techniques a little longer before coming to a decision on if you want to open the seal."

Kushina looked down as she saw the symbols of the key appear causing her to ask, "W-would it be possible for me to leave the seal like you have?"

Kiyomi nodded as she said, "In time that can be arranged…I'm afraid I'm out of bodies in which to transfer your will. I ended up using more than I thought would be required when I freed my sisters. Although, there are those Taki-nin…but I believe Naruto would grow upset if I used one of them…even if they deserve it."

Kushina frowned as she heard the anger that the Bijuu harbored for the three women whose minds she had tampered with. Kiyomi shook off the negative feelings which arouse at the thought of the three women that would have killed a young child and by extension doomed her to a similar fate as it appeared Nel had experienced. Giving her fellow red-head a mischievous smile she began to say as she began to feel a pleasure building in her pussy which she attributed to the memories she was conjuring up, "Besides if you want my opinion you should give serious thought to just opening the gates and enjoying all the pleasure that would be the result. I can tell you first hand that it seems almost as if his dick was made for y…oh fuck!"

Kushina leaned forward in concern as Kiyomi fell back on the bed as she began to writhe about. "What's wrong," she asked but almost as soon as she did realized it wasn't what was wrong, but what was undoubtedly beginning to feel all so right as Kiyomi let out a moan.

Kiyomi sent an apologetic look towards Kushina as she said, "It would seem Naruto's awake and has decided to return the favor. He must…oh gods right there…he must be stimulating me directly for it to be bypassing the field…Sorry!"

With that Kiyomi disappeared to enjoy her riled up lover. Kushina looked at her hand that contained the key to the seal although the symbols had faded. She looked over at the lamp which emitted the field that separated her from the pleasure Kiyomi was most likely currently enjoying. Her hand strayed to it for a moment before she let out a weak curse as she then buried it between her legs to pick up where she had left off before the Bijuu had paid her a visit.

 ******************************** *

Naruto awoke with a smile which he normally did due to his usual waking sandwiched between several of his lovers. That morning as it turned out was no exception, although an added cherry to his morning was his awakening just as he felt himself erupting into a wet and inviting mouth. His eyes opened to find out which of his lovers had gifted him with the pleasurable way of awakening him. He smiled down upon seeing Kiyomi but admitted to being a little confused upon seeing her also sitting stiffly on one of the pillowed surfaces that surrounded the room and where his lovers could sleep or entertain themselves while awaiting a turn with the man they were bound to during the all-night marathon orgies broke out when a good portion of the women gathered.

The jinchuriki wondered what his lover was doing as she seemed to be staring off into space as her clone had pleased him. Giving the clone a wink as he silently thanked it and wanting to return the favor he shunshined from between Tsunade and Mito. Approaching the Bijuu, he knelt before her and was a little concerned that she didn't appear to have noticed him yet. Deciding to test her response in an enjoyable manner he slid her legs open and stuck his head under her kimono. Licking her pussy through the thin material of her panties, he quickly determined that her body was responding normally as her juices began to mix with the saliva already dampening the undergarments.

He heard his Bijuu lover's breathing begin to change before she came out of her trance with a moaned, "Oh Naruto."

The blond man pulled his head from beneath her kimono to smile up at her as he responded, "Seeing you spaced out over here I felt it was only fair that I return the favor." He then stood from his crouched position on the marble floor to kiss his lover. As their tongues began to dance against one another Naruto busied his hands with undoing the knot of the sash holding her kimono closed. Once he had succeeded, he pulled her silk robe open and broke the kiss to lean back to admire his lover's body. Naruto basked in the view even as he felt both a sense of familiarity and confusion. He was surprised by the sensation due to the fact that while he had been with his Bijuu lover many times. He felt as if he had seen the athletic form laid out before him in a different context. He couldn't place when or why he felt such, but he did figure that it might be as a result of his new relationship with Mito and having learned that Kiyomi had based her face on her first host. Yet, while there were a few key differences between the women's faces for example Kiyomi's green eyes which differed greatly from the dark pupiless ones of Mito. Still, he was rather surprised at how stark the differences between their bodies appeared to be.

Where Mito had been slim and fit but with the softness of a kunoichi that had spent several years away from the battlefield. Kiyomi appeared more toned with the wiry form of a kunoichi at the top of her game. Naruto found it a little strange that Kiyomi had modeled her face after Mito, but then had decided to conjure a different body for herself. But he pushed the matter from his mind as Kiyomi plaintively said, "Naruto…please…finish what you started."

Doing as she requested Naruto leaned down to once more capture her lips as he began to pet her pussy through her panties. Kiyomi moaned into the kiss as she began to hump her hips against his hand. Pulling his lips from hers, he began placing gentle kisses along her chin and neck, before paying special attention to her collarbone. Kiyomi gasped as her hips increased their rocking against his hand which he pulled away only long enough to slide it into her panties to stimulate her dripping snatch directly. Naruto worked his way down to her chest as he buried two fingers into her love tunnel causing Kiyomi to moan loudly as they began the work of stimulating her pleasure buds.

After teasing both of her nipples to almost diamond hardness with his tongue, Naruto kissed down her stomach and after tonguing her belly button, climbed back between her legs in order to kiss her other set of lips. Pulling his hand from her panties, he pulled the underwear from her hips as he removed them. Bringing the drenched garment to his nose he gave it a whiff like one would do to a cork before savoring a fine wine and finding the aroma delectable tossed them away as he began to lick and explore her sex.

Kiyomi basked in the feelings she was receiving from having her lover's experienced tongue caressing her folds and probing her cunt. Trying to keep her moans down, so as not to awaken the two sleeping women, she thought back to her conversation with Kushina. She supposed it had been rather fortunate that Naruto had disturbed their talk when he did as she had been on the verge of telling the Uzumaki how it felt as if Naruto's cock was a perfect fit for the void that only a man could fill. Wanting to feel it once more she panted, "N-naruto…give it to me…I want to feel you in me."

The blond pulled his face from her quim before standing from where he had been crouched in front of the futon like bench which was built into the wall. Kiyomi spread her legs widely for him as her hands held her knees. Naruto fisted his cock before simply sliding into her. Kiyomi moaned loudly unable to contain her voice as Naruto's cock kissed her womb as he buried himself in her fully.

Naruto bent down to bring his chest into contact with his lover's as he began to pump his phallus into Kiyomi's velvet and quivering quim. The two kissed passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he continued to empty and fill her. Naruto began to pound into her with long deep strokes as he used his legs to drive himself into his lover. The powerful thrusts drove the two of them forward forcing Naruto to climb fully onto the futon. Kiyomi used the heels of her feet to encourage her lover to continue his relentless assault.

She felt the build-up deep within her core which would eventually be the powerful orgasm she would no doubt experience. Naruto proved himself to be the intuitive lover that he was by rolling them over so that she was on top before coming to a complete stop. The sudden lack of pleasure was almost painful, but Kiyomi knew that as a result of having already cum once that morning Naruto was likely nowhere near his own release and as such, he was leaving it up to Kiyomi to direct their lovemaking in order to decide when she would reach the finish.

Kiyomi smiled as she sat back on the cock buried inside her and ran her hands down her lover's chest. Reaching the seal which was visible due to the Naruto's exertion, she ran her fingers gingerly over it as she thought, "Kushina, you don't know what you're missing." She doubted the thought reached the woman as she was likely still inside the barrier separating her from the pleasure Kiyomi was enjoying. But as Kiyomi began to raise and lower herself on the stiff dick which kissed her womb on every stroke and Naruto's hands sought out her breasts to tease the pointy nubs of her nipples, the Bijuu couldn't help feeling sorry for the woman due to her lover's ability to bring her body to the heights of ecstasy. Something which her recent jaunt into the seal had revealed was sorely needed by the red-head whose body she had had based her own on.

 ******************************** *  
Mito awoke satisfied in a way that had been greatly missed in the several decades of life she had been privy to after the death of her husband. Her eyes sleepily focused on Tsunade's face and the woman was tempted to give her a very un-grandmotherly kiss both in thanks for arranging the night with the man they now shared as well as for the several orgasms she had enjoyed from her granddaughter's talented tongue and fingers.

She briefly wondered where Naruto had disappeared to as she could feel the warm spot on the bed where he had been which was cooling, but didn't need to wonder long as the rhythmic sounds of flesh hitting together reached her ears. Sitting up in bed, Mito wondered if she was having an out of body experience as across the room from her, was a woman wearing her face as she rode Naruto's cock while facing away from him. Realizing that she was looking upon Kiyomi as Tsunade had told her the Bijuu had made use of her features in designing the form she would take as a human, Mito wasn't sure how to react. Her hesitation stemmed from the fact that in all the scenarios she had created in which the two of them would meet, she had never imagined it would be in the midst of the Bijuu making love. She wondered if she should leave so that the two could meet under more proper circumstances, but as she watched Kiyomi's face, which was showing a visage of pleasure, Mito began to remember her own night of lovemaking and the closeness she had felt with Tsunade as they shared the same lover in their pursuit of orgasmic ecstasy.

Mito figuring that since Kiyomi and she now had Naruto in common and thus believed the rest would fall into place, decided to help it along by developing a physical intimacy with the Bijuu she had once shared. Slipping from the bed, she wasn't surprised that Kiyomi seemed oblivious to her approach as she padded across the room since the Bijuu was obviously focused inward on the tower of flesh buried within her. It made Mito smile as the woman's green eyes focused on her as she wrapped her arms around the Bijuu's neck and shoulders, due to how they grew large upon recognizing the face inches from hers. The smile turned sultry as Mito said, "Let us try to get along better this time around."

"M-mito…" Kiyomi moaned as she tried to respond but found it difficult as the red-head kissed her. The Bijuu stiffened at first, but with a mental shrug began to reciprocate as her tongue met the Uzumaki woman's. She sighed happily into the kiss as Mito placed her hands over Kiyomi's firm breasts to begin massaging them.

Mito pulled back to moan aloud as Kiyomi buried her hand between her fellow red-head's legs. Finding the woman soaking Kiyomi commented, "What's this? It seems Naruto and mine's lovemaking has had quite the effect on you to make you this wet." She looked back at her lover to see him watching the encounter between Bijuu and Jinchuriki intently no doubt enjoying the sight of the two women that could be almost consider twins teasing each other. Sliding a finger inside Mito as she turned back she skillfully brought the woman to the edge of sexual release before adding, "Or perhaps this wetness is a result of being so wanton in front of your granddaughter."

"N-no don't say that," Mito whimpered as her hands grabbed onto Kiyomi's shoulder to keep from falling as her knees grew weak.

Kiyomi smirked as she felt the woman's inner muscles clamp around her probing digit. Deciding to up the ante as she wanted to gauge Naruto's own thoughts on the matter since she was aware that even if Kushina came around to the idea Naruto himself might be opposed she said, "Tell me, how hot did it make you knowing that the world would be aghast if it learned the almost saintly Mito Uzumaki had fucked a man in front of her granddaughter."

"I-I can't…," Mito began to reply which turned into a guttural, "No!" as Kiyomi attempted to pull her finger from the Uzumaki's gripping snatch. Mito moved one of her hands from the Bijuu's shoulder to place it over her fellow red-head's hand to trap it in place. But due to Kiyomi's refusal to continue the woman half whispered, half whined, "Please…" Both Naruto and Kiyomi became still as they waited for her response. Finally after several heartbeats Mito admitted, "I loved it. It felt so good to flaunt the rules that had forced me to act so stiff and proper for much of my life. It also brought me closer to Tsunade than I had ever been before. Now please…let me cum."

Kiyomi smiled at the admission, as well as from the way Naruto began to once more churn away inside her. Giving Mito what she wanted she began to work her finger even as she added a second. Quickly bringing Mito back to the brink, Kiyomi the pressed on the Uzumaki's engorged clit with her thumb causing the woman to cum loudly as she coated the Bijuu's hand in her essence. Mito sunk to the floor as Kiyomi brought her fingers to her lips and begun to lick them clean.

Mito caught her breath for a moment and then having stared at the junction where Naruto and Kiyomi were connected as the red-head continued to bounce of her lover's shaft, returned the favor by leaning forward and sucking on the Bijuu's clit in turn. "Cumming," Kiyomi shouted as she hunched over and buried her hands in Mito's hair as she rode out her orgasm.

Kiyomi fell back against Naruto's chest as her climax passed on into memory. Having not felt the familiar warmth of Naruto's own release she slid off his cock and watched hungrily as Mito eagerly took him into her mouth. She turned back towards Naruto to give him a grateful kiss and feeling Mito climbing onto the futon looked back to see her crouched on one side of him as she continued to lick and suck on his dong. Taking up a similar position opposite of the woman she began to join in on bathing his cock with her tongue.

Naruto sat up against the wall as he groaned in satisfaction to watch the two powerful women jockey for top position as they pleasured his dick. Placing a hand on each of their rears he groaned as they took turns swallowing his length and from the visual stimuli alone wasn't surprised as he felt a churning in his balls which signaled his impending release.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade awoke to the sound of women screaming which wasn't all that rare of an occurrence in her life now. Directing her gaze towards the noise she watched as her grandmother sunk to the floor, before moving to trigger Kiyomi's own release. She then watched as the women maneuvered themselves to orally stimulate her lover. Tempted to join in, Tsunade sighed as she looked at the clock and knew she'd have to pass as she needed to get ready for the day ahead. Slipping from the bed she blew her lover a kiss as he winked at her while basking in the pleasure of having two gorgeous women almost appear to be worshipping his cock.

Collecting her clothes, she reached the door just as Naruto erupted and coated their faces with his seed. She paused to watch as they collected and licked up the semen before sharing it between them in a sloppy kiss which made Naruto's erection return to full hardness. Turning away as her grandmother began to mount Naruto, she stepped out of the room. Still quite naked, Tsunade considered throwing on her clothes but figuring she'd need to shower soon anyway so simply tucked them under her arm as she began to head towards the room containing the teleportation seal. She paused though as she recalled a test she had running in her medical lab, so wondering if the machines she had left running had completed their tasks headed there instead.

Upon entering she placed her clothes on a table and seeing a green light that signaled the test was done she sat in front of her computer. Typing in the command to bring up the results she wasn't too surprised to learn that the corpse Ino and Yakumo had dug up during the chaos surrounding Guren's attack didn't appear to contain any DNA of Rin. But what did surprise her was that besides being a semi-clone of her grandfather, it also appeared that Zetsu was more plant than man.

Tsunade sent a look towards the bank of refrigerators that housed the corpse which although had been badly decomposed due in part to now autopsy being performed, had still at least on some level resembled Rin. Now with more questions, than answers she began to at least understand why the white being had been willing to sacrifice its life or why as Rin had described her encounter with the broker there been so many of them. It was now apparent to her that they were some sort of artificial being cloned from her grandfather's cells.

But, even with those questions answered more sprang forth like a levy that had given way. The primary one being how was it possible to combine human DNA with that of a plant. Also, she began to wonder what role the Synthetic Hero Water had played in the plot behind Rin's capture. Drumming her fingers on the table she wondered if the Broker had actually had any designs on it other than for the purpose of using it as a means to explain the false Rin's attempted defection. Frowning as her head filled with more questions, she stood as she decided more test would be needed. Stepping out of the Medical Lab, she preceded towards the teleportation seal so that she could appear in her residence. Once, cleaned and ready to face the day she'd summon both Shizune and Sakura to begin the process of collecting the samples from the false Rin's corpse to determine if it had indeed taken the Synthetic Hero's Water. While she knew the chances of discovering that were rare due to just how badly the corpse had deteriorated, she needed to explore the possibility. Because one thing was clear, somebody had made off with the only known viable sample, and if it wasn't the Broker or appeared to be among the items Root had collected, then she wanted to know who. Tsunade paused for a moment as she also considered that in keeping with the Broker's ability to bring together various individuals with different interests to further his own plans, he had perhaps secured or covered for the Synthetic Hero's Water disappearance for another party. If so, then she began to wonder what the Broker had gotten out of the deal.

The frown she wore deepened as she now needed to consider the possibility that there was another threat out there as well. One that could be in possession of a substance that substantially increased a Shinobi's abilities without the side-effects associated with the really Hero's Water. Yet, Tsunade felt some of her concern dissipate as she came to the decision that it didn't appear that mass producing the substance looked to be the agenda, since she was sure it would have turned up by now if that was the case. But it was a short lived comfort as she knew that meant that whoever did have it at the moment had likely found a far more creative use for it and in her experience that often meant sinister.

Knowing that she was no closer to her answers if she just stood around naked all day, she got herself moving as she made a mental list of what she needed to do. At the top of which sat her summoning Furofuki, who had been the head scientist of the Synthetic Hero Water project, in order to secure the notes on the project so Sakura and Shizune, would know what to be on the lookout for as they collected samples from the corpse. But considering the woman's current and almost obsessive study of the Jofuku Flower, she figured it might be beneficial to pick the woman's brain about how one would combine human and plant DNA.

 *******************************

Kin Tsuchi sat in a high-class hotel located in the South Eastern portion of Earth Country. Having taken a spot on one of the stools in front of the bar, she observed her target through the mirror at the back of it. She didn't react outwardly, but inwardly, as she watched the man brazenly rub the butt of the woman sitting on the arm of his chair. The woman giggled as the pudgy well-dressed man waved for one of the server's to approach, who had to be let passed the ropes surrounding him and his group, so they could get their drinks refilled. Kin's displeasure at the sight was due to the man being associated with the group of kidnappers and slavers called the Southern Wolves.

She wondered if the brazenly dressed woman had at one time been one of the group's many victims, most of whom ended up being sold into the sex trade. She shifted her focus away as one of the man's bodyguards began to scan the room. From the kimono that he wore and the swords at his hip, she knew he was a samurai, but unlike the other guards around her target who likely considered themselves such as well. She suspected he was one of the Samurai that called either the Land of Iron or the Land of Honey his home. Kin knew if that was the case then if things got hairy he'd be the one she should most be wary of since if he was a ronin in the employ of the Southern Wolves then it meant she couldn't count on the traditional sense of honor must men from those countries displayed.

She felt his eyes rest on her back for a moment longer than she felt comfortable with so tried to relax by letting her mind wander to more personal matters. The most pressing being what she intended to do with her life. She still wasn't sure if she was ready for the type of commitment that being with Naruto seemed to entail and with her task to locate and ascertain the status of Kanji's harem almost being complete knew she needed to come to a decision. While on one hand she couldn't deny she felt an attraction to Naruto or felt a deep gratitude towards him for saving her. She didn't know if that would translate into her forming the type of feelings to make a physical relationship between them last, and considering sleeping him would bind her to him it appeared to be a choice she would only get to make once. She shivered slightly as she recalled the few times Naruto had come personally to collect her journal and fewer still were they would fool around which usually ended with Naruto exploding in her mouth as she ground her sex against his. She would always put an end to their sessions before she got too carried away, but she knew she was playing with a fire that if she wasn't careful could end with her bound to the young man.

One reason she still refrained from making the leap from mutual masturbation and oral stimulation, outside of the lingering sting Orochimaru's betrayal had left her with, was because of a desire to reconnect with her family. Kin had been orphaned as a child in the country that was currently known as Sound due to the disastrous campaign of the Daimyo to conquer his neighbors using the might of the Fuma Clan. When it had failed her village had been one of the many to be burnt to the ground in retaliation. She had lost her parents, but she and her older sister had been shipped off to a state run orphanage. Yet as it was horribly underfunded it hadn't been long before the siblings were forced to take care of themselves. That had been when Orochimaru had found them while in the process of building his village of Sound and offered them power. Kin tired of always being poor and hungry had quickly pledge her loyalty. Her sister to her surprise had refused, and neither had been able to convince the other that their course of action was the right one. Naturally as a result, their disagreement had turned bitter before they had gone their separate ways as each felt the other was abandoning her. Yet now Kin wanted to find her sister to apologize and tell her that she was right. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to do so while explaining how she was bound to a man with designs on uniting the Shinobi world and was doing so one kunoichi at a time.

Kin dug into the small purse she had on the bar as she refocused on what had actually brought her to Earth Country and pulled out the journal which she had used to chronicle the status of the women she had located and contained the list of all those that had been bound to Kanji. Her list which had been compiled from the information Anko had put together through her research of the items she had secured from Kanji's compound was down to just a few names. Those names were the Hot-Water kunoichi Taki, the Leaf Missing-nin Kagura, A priestess from the Land of Honey Momo Hinamori, and finally a kunoichi from Mist named Suiren. It was her pursuit of Suiren's fate that brought her to the hotel. She doubted the kunoichi was there, as that would be a stroke of luck, but she knew the man she was tailing would know where the Southern Wolves main camp was since he was the one that sold the people that the group took captive during their raids into neighboring countries.

She hadn't quite counted on the man being so well guarded though. To make matters worse, for the past few days she had felt as if she had come under someone's observation. Knowing that under the current circumstances that her mission would only end in failure, she put her journal away in preparation of leaving the hotel. Mentally plotting a course to get her to the lobby efficiently without appearing to be in a hurry, she decided to risk one last glance at the Wolves representative's group so she could better find a means of approaching.

Returning her gaze to the mirror, she cursed as her eyes met the Samurai's who like a patient hunter had waited for the undercover kunoichi's gaze to return to his group. No doubt seeing the interest in her eyes, she saw him adjust his stance as he decided on how best to deal with the potential threat.

However, a moment later he turned as another woman approached the roped off area they had made their own in order to say, "Can I help you?"

The brunette flashed him a smile as she responded, "Not unless you can make me a stiff drink."

"Flag down one of the servers or go to the bar," the man said angrily.

"That's where I'm heading," the woman said, "So why don't you just stand aside so I can be on my way."

"Go around," the samurai growled as he turned back to the bar obviously expecting to see the woman he had marked as a likely threat was gone.

Kin could feel his surprise as he saw that she was still there and was now openly watching them. Kin almost wanted to shout out in thanks to the woman since their small exchange allowed her to give the appearance of a shy woman that was perhaps a little nervous by his client's over the top behavior, but also a little curious. She noticed that she may get her chance as the woman made her way away around the roped off area as she muttered under her breath about the samurai.

Kin shifted her focus to the woman and smiled politely as she approached. She spent a moment discreetly seeing if she could make out any hidden weapons but was forced to admit it would be tough to hide them considering the skin tight black dress the woman wore. Noticing the two purple marks on her cheeks she smiled politely as the woman took the stool next to her and said, "What an asshole, huh? He acts like he's guarding the Daimyo of Earth Country instead of some chubby bastard that's probably being charged by the hour by that lady considering the way she's hanging on him."

Kin made a noncommittal grunt since the woman had been rather loud and she didn't doubt that both the Samurai and his client had heard the woman's comments from the way both of them seethed in anger. Hoping to prevent the women from putting herself in any further danger considering who the men worked for she tried to say, "Um…perhaps it would be best if you let it drop…"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you asshole," the browned haired woman said directly to the samurai, "so why don't you stop sending me the death glare and go back to making your client feel more important than he is."

To Kin's surprise the man waved for his bodyguard to relax and while she was sure he wanted for nothing more than to let him cut the woman next to her down. He wasn't nearly so foolish as to have it done in a room filled with witnesses. Luckily for Kin in an effort to appease the potential inebriated woman the Samurai made it a point not to look in her direction either.

Kin decided to spend a little more time at the bar so as to not give the appearance of being anything but a woman out looking for some potential companionship. She became aware of a set of eyes studying her but as opposed to before could easily identify them as the woman now sitting next to her. Turning to the woman, she smiled politely again but felt her cheeks color as the woman said, "My, you're cute. What's your name?"

Kin had prepared an alias, but due to her being flustered by the woman's comment couldn't recall it. Not wanting to dig in her purse to pull out her false ID to refresh her memory she answered, "K-kin." She cursed mentally at her foolishness in giving her actual name.

The woman that appeared to be the same age as her smirked as if picking up on her nervousness at being hit on by a woman as she replied, "That's a nice name and rhymes with mine."

Kin nodded as she reached for her drink which was a club soda but knocked it over as the woman placed her hand on her thigh as she said playfully, "Aren't you going to ask me what my name is?"

"R-right, s-sorry…um what's your name," Kin said wondering why she was feeling so flustered as she used some nearby napkins to clean up the mess she made.

The woman gave her a bright smile as she said, "My name is Rin. It's a pleasure to meet you Kin."

Rin turned away and looked forward for a moment as her smile took on a look of amusement due to Kin's obvious nervousness. She began to run her hand gently over the girl's thigh as she took a sip of her drink. She wasn't surprised that Kin didn't know that she was dealing with one of Naruto's lovers since the dark-haired beauty had tried to keep herself away from his Harem. While she knew the kunoichi may have had her reasons, in the several days she had been tailing Kin, she had seen the woman turn down several advances for male companionship. After one such occasion she had used the locating mark Naruto had placed on her to summon him, which differed from the one placed on his lovers in that it only allowed her to call for the blond as opposed to feeling his lovers' presences as well, and while she had likely claimed it was to turn over her journal for copying. The fact that he left several hours later left Rin with the impression that Kin was definitely interested in what Naruto had to offer.

Therefore, the brown-haired kunoichi had decided to make her first official act as Naruto's scout to bring Kin fully under her lover's banner. With her greater access to resources other than money, in thanks to her fully giving herself to the blond, Rin also planned to help the kunoichi in locating Suiren. But first she planned to have a little pleasure before business.

A softly and embarrassed whisper of, "Um…excuse me," pulled Rin from her reverie. Directing her brown eyed gaze to the woman her thoughts had just revolved around she said, "Yes, can I help you?"

"W-well…um…your hand…," Kin said nervously as she directed her gaze to the hand still rubbing her thigh.

"Oh pardon me," Rin said pulling her hand away which had hiked Kin's dress up as it had risen higher and higher up her leg. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"I-it's okay," Kin replied politely. She wasn't sure why, but something about the woman made her feel a little on edge.

As a result she tensed slightly as the woman said, "I have a confession to make. I had ulterior motives in coming up to the bar."

"Oh," Kin said watching the woman carefully for any sign that she was about to attack her.

Therefore she felt a little silly when Rin said, "Yeah, you're really quite beautiful and I was hoping that perhaps you'd like to accompany me to my room for a nightcap."

Kin's eyes grew wide at the offer even as she began to ponder whether she should take the woman up on it. On one hand, she doubted having a drink was the only thing on Rin's mind, but she couldn't deny that the woman was offering her a chance to perhaps salvage her mission. Not to mention that if she read the people she was looking into correctly then she doubted that they had forgotten Rin's rudeness towards them and considering the business they were in. She didn't doubt they might have plans for her new friend. But aware of what accompanying Rin may entail, she found herself wondering if she could go through with it. Giving herself a mental push she thought, "It's not like you're officially tied to Naruto and who knows, maybe a night spent in the arms of another might help me come to a decision."

Giving a slight nod of consent, she blushed as Rin licked her lips in a not so subtle hint of desire. Waving the bartender down, the brown-haired woman asked him to charge her room for their drinks even as she ordered a bottle of champagne and asked for two glasses. She passed the glasses to Kin as she beckoned the former Sound-nin to follow her.

 ******************************** *

A pair of feminine laughs cut the night air as the two hostesses responded to an amusing part of the story that their customer was regaling them with. One of them said, "You can't be serious. Your teacher once tried to peek at you while you were bathing while wearing a toad suit."

Naruko laughed boisterously in a manner similar to her teacher as she held the two women around the hips as she said, "Yeah, that perv heard that I sometimes bathed with toads to get to know them better so tried to sneak in after I summoned a few."

"Really, it's amazing you stayed on to learn from him if he was such a pervert," the other hostess said.

Naruko waved the comment off as she said, "Nah, he didn't mean any harm by it. I mean who could blame him right. I'm rather well put together if you don't mind my saying."

All three of them laughed for a moment before one of the women said, "Lady Naruko, your companions don't seem to be having a good time."

Naruko sighed as she took in her two companions who had waved off the various hostesses that had approached them. Her gaze first settled on her sister Sage, who was watching the room as she took in the various interactions going on around them. After their mother had freed her Bijuu siblings Naruko had approached Sage to accompany her on a journey through the Elemental Countries. Their journey had come about due to the fact that despite her being recognized as a student of Jiraiya; Tsunade hadn't made her an offer to make her a part of Konoha's forces either officially or unofficially. She had wondered if the Hokage had still held some grudge over her earlier treatment of Naruto, but learned that wasn't the case as she was preparing to leave the village.

Tsunade had met her personally at the gate to thank her for her efforts on her village's behalf. The display had obviously cemented her place as a hero of the village among the people that had witnessed it, which had made Naruko even more confused by Tsunade's not offering her a position among her forces. That was until she had met Tsunade's summons Katsuyu a few miles outside of it. The slug had explained that Tsunade would have gladly offered her a position, but in the end felt Naruko might serve a bigger purpose by appearing to remain unaffiliated with a particular Shinobi Village. It was an insight that appeared to be quite accurate as several representatives from several of the smaller Villages had sought her out upon hearing about her exploits in defending Konoha and the strength she had displayed and had made her offers to join their villages. However, Naruko had thus far turned them down and in truth planned to continue as she instead wanted to follow in her teacher's footsteps as a true Sage and Hermit. But also she planned to keep the information network her teacher had established alive and feeding Naruto with the Intel he needed to move his ambition forward. To that end she had dragged Sage along for some sisterly bonding, as well as to give the former Animal Path of Pain some exploits that wouldn't need to be fabricated for her backstory.

Her gaze next moved to the refined kunoichi sitting next to her sister as she drank tea. Haku sensed Naruko's blue eyes on her and gave her a smile as she said, "Please don't stop on our account. The tea is surprisingly good so I'm rather glad we came."

"That's not the point," Naruko said with a shake of her head. Sighing she said to their hosts, "Ladies can you please excuse us for a moment." The women nodded as they moved off to find another customer they could begin to separate from his money. Taking in both of the other women she said, "I thought the idea was for us to not draw attention to ourselves. Could you two at least try to look like we belong here?"

Haku set her cup down before looking around at the clientele of the gentlemen's club they had entered. Taking in the ninety-nine percent male customers she responded dryly, "I think there is little chance of that."

Sage watched her sister sit back in annoyance since she had been enjoying herself. Sage's gaze landed on the two women that had just been entertaining her sister and seeing them acting just as friendly and interested in the man they were currently talking to asked, "Sister, why bother coming to places like this? Those two despite how they had appeared would have laughed and acted engrossed even if you were talking about fungus."

Naruko followed her sister's gaze and smiled as she watched the two women get the man they were currently entertaining to order another bottle of the club's most expensive liquor. Naruko sat back as she set her geta wearing feet on the table between her and the other two women. "It's all just part of the game," Naruko said watching the various women work. "The men that come here just want a woman to treat them as if they are the most important person on the planet. Deep down they know these women are not sincere. But, so long as it appears that they are they are content, and drunken content men tend to let valuable secrets slip passed their lips. That's why so many of Jiraiya's contacts were in places like this."

"Are you saying this is one of them?" Haku asked her interest piqued.

"It doesn't appear to be," Naruko said. Indicating the barely touched and various bottles of booze she explained, "The reason I placed such a specific order was to attract the attention of any of his contacts."

"Perhaps, she refused to make herself know since she has heard of Jiraiya's death. She may not be willing to meet with a stranger even one in possession of Jiraiya's contact method."

Naruko nodded at Haku's point, but said, "True, but Jiraiya-sensei was very careful about maintaining the secrecy of his contacts. I just have a list of specific drink orders which correspond to towns and countries. I imagine there will be quite a few misses before I make contact." Placing her feet back on the floor she leaned across the table as she added, "Besides, this little jaunt into Earth Country was Rin's idea. I just felt like killing a little time while we wait for her signal."

Haku nodded as she picked up her tea again and resigned herself to waiting in the noisy establishment. Sage, continued to watch the women ply their trade and wondered what it would feel like to be pressed up against a man in a similar manner as the women often allowed themselves to be held since it seemed to result in better tips.

 ******************************** *

Rin pushed open the door to her room as she said, "After you."

Kin nodded as she walked past the woman while beginning to feel a little nervousness in the pit of her stomach about her decision to follow the woman up to her room. It had little to do with any concerns Naruto would find out seeing as she wasn't official bound to him. Not to mention he had likely added to his Harem since she had last been in Konoha village. She didn't feel there was anything she needed to be worried about the woman as far as danger, but from the way she opened the small mini-fridge in her room to pull out a bucket of ice, Kin had the feeling that Rin had been planning to entertain someone that night.

Watching as Rin settled the champagne in the ice she noticed that there appeared to be a third glass on the table. Her attention was pulled from it though as Rin began to walk towards her with a noticeable sway in her step. Kin felt her heart begin to beat faster as the browned-haired woman approached. She came to a stop in front of the former Sound-nin and paused as Kin's heartbeat began to beat even faster and louder. She stared into the woman's brown eyes and felt her cheeks color as she realized she had gotten lost in them as Rin needed to call her name several times to get her attention.

"I-I'm sorry…what was that?"

Rin smiled as she asked, "Would you mind handing me the glasses?"

"R-right," Kin said bringing them up quickly. She felt a gentle caress against her fingers as Rin took the glasses from her. She looked down, but felt her eyes widen in surprise as she also received a quick but gentle kiss against her lips. Rin then spun to walk back towards the table and Kin found herself watching the woman's hips sway in the tight black dress that she wore. Rin looked over her shoulder and asked, "The bottle was chilled in the bar. Would you like me to open it?"

Kin did have a desire to drink to help combat the nerves that she was feeling. But, aware that she wouldn't want her senses dulled either if the trouble she felt Rin had called upon herself appeared, or if she had an opportunity to make a move on the man associated with the Southern Wolves, she declined. When Rin then set both glasses down without opening the bottle she asked, "You don't need to deny yourself some on my account."

"Don't worry, I'm not," Rin said as she began to walk towards a couch, "But it's a little depressing to drink alone." Sitting down on the couch she patted the cushion next to her and as Kin took a seat asked, "So why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Kin. What brings you to the hotel this night?"

A part of Kin went on the defensive at the question, since naturally shinobi tended to be the ones extracting information not giving it, and thus tended to be suspicious of anyone prying into their business. Kin studied Rin's face but didn't see any sign that the woman was interested in her answer as anything other than a means to learn a little more about the person she intended to seduce and sleep with. Coming up with an answer that would explain her accepting the woman's invitation she said, "I guess I felt like coming here I might meet someone… to pass the night with."

Rin gave her a pleased grin as she leaned a little closer, "Strange, when I approached you at the bar you didn't seem all that interested."

Kin felt her anxiety grow not only from Rin's observation that her objective at the hotel bar hadn't been to meet anyone, but also from her moving her face and body closer to hers as well as from the brown-haired woman's hand returning to her thigh. Trying to recover she said, "Well…that was because I wasn't expecting to be picked up by a woman."

Rin giggled as she replied, "Understandable I suppose. But what I meant is that you seem to be trying to come to a decision about perhaps becoming committed to someone."

"R-really," Kin said her eyes showing her surprise at Rin's insight.

Rin nodded as she said, "Yes. In all honesty I think the only reason you did decide to join me tonight is because I am a woman."

Kin couldn't deny what Rin said had a certain measure of truth to it. She knew it was rather silly considering the number of women Naruto was already bound to, a number that had likely grown since she was last in Konoha. But she couldn't deny that if a man had approached her that she would have turned him down. She had already done so several times as she passed through the many villages she had visited in her pursuit to learn how the women of Kanji's Harem had adjusted to their newfound freedom. She supposed that somewhere in her heart she had decided that if she did give herself to Naruto, she wanted him to be the only man she ever slept with.

A velvet touch against her lips brought Kin back to the present as she realized that Rin had taken her silence as proof that her statement was correct. For a moment Kin considered extracting herself from the situation and the room, but couldn't deny the subtle kiss and Rin's early petting of her thigh had put her in the mood to enjoy a little sexual stimulus. Deciding to respond to Rin's advances as she felt that if she did become a member of Naruto's harem she'd likely find herself pleasing a woman almost as often as she did Naruto, she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. Rin's tongue quickly met hers as Kin began to push her mouth back against the brunette's.

After thoroughly exploring each other's mouths, Kin suddenly found herself moaning into the kiss as her new female friend cupped one of her breasts. Kin pushed her chest into the hand that was fondling her breast through the dress that she wore. She felt Rin smile against her lips before she pulled back and standing said, "Let's continue this in the bedroom."

Kin nodded taking the hand that was offered, and giggled as she was quickly pulled to her feet and into another wet kiss as she was backed towards where she guessed the bedroom was. She eventually felt something soft make contact with the back of her knees before being pushed backwards to fall onto a large bed. Out of breath, Kin watched as Rin pulled the straps of her own dress down to free her pert breasts before hiking up her skirt to reveal her bald pussy. Kin scooted further up the bed to make room for her new friend, but was stopped as Rin climbed onto the bed and grabbed onto her hips.

Sliding her hands up Kin's skirt she gripped ahold of the young woman's panties before pulling them down. Kin raised her hips to allow Rin to free her of the undergarments and blushed as the woman's brown eyes zeroed in on her exposed sex. Rin licked her lips before causing Kin to hiss in pleasure as she gently began to stroke her dampened labia. Lowering her face to the kunoichi's ever increasingly wet pussy she said, "It looks like someone's kitty is in need of some attention."

"Yes," Kin moaned as Rin's tongue made contact with her nether lips and began to stimulate them. Finding the woman to be quite skilled Kin stared down and found the brown-eyes staring back at her extremely erotic as she began to rock her pelvis against the skilled tongue. Although no stranger to coming from having her pussy eaten due to her messing around with Naruto, Kin was surprised at just how quickly Rin was bringing her to what she imagined would be an earth-shattering orgasm. She began to fondle her breasts and tease her nipples through the material of her dress, and moaned with loss as Rin pulled back.

"Please…I'm so close," Kin moaned as she raised and lowered her hips before Rin to tempt her into finishing what she started.

Rin watched the display before moving to press her own wet and needful quim against Kin's as she said, "Let's reach the peak together." She began to rub her snatch against the dark-haired kunoichi's who quickly mirrored her actions. Rin moaned loudly as she made sure her right leg was the one facing against the bed to prevent Kin from seeing the fox-mark high up on her outer right thigh. Rin reached forward to grab Kin by the neck and pulled her into a sloppy kiss as they energetically rubbed their pussies against each other.

Kin moaned into the kiss as much from the pleasurable buildup she was feeling which was heralding her impending release, as from tasting herself on Rin's lips. The kiss ended and her head shot back as she moaned loudly when Rin lowered her mouth to one of the visible erect nipples despite the dress hiding them from view. Rin, bit on it gently even as her other hand roughly twisted her other one, the two new points of pleasure were just what Kin needed to cause her world to explode into a white state of bliss. As she came she pushed her hips out roughly increasing the pressure on Rin's cunt causing her to cry out as she came as well. Both women fell back as their bodies spasmed as a result of the pleasure coursing through them.

Kin's eyes were closed as she continued to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm. But they shot open as Rin had other ideas and slide three of her fingers into the dark-haired kunoichi's hypersensitive sex. "N-no," Kin moaned in weak protest as she tried to reach down to arrest the woman's movement.

"Shh," Rin whispered, "Just imagine it's the man you're thinking about giving yourself too."

"H-how…how…" Kin tried to ask as Rin quickly pumping fingers began to bring her to another climax.

Rin having an idea of what Kin was trying to ask answered, "I told you I felt it was my being a woman that made you accept my invitation. The fact that you didn't deny it tells me there is a man you're thinking of giving yourself too. Who is it? What's the name of the man you want to pound this beautiful pussy?"

F-fuck…I…I can't say…" Kin moaned as she tried to resist calling out Naruto's name since his name was beginning to become almost as well-known as some of the current Kage. She didn't know if Rin would make the connection but she didn't want to take the chance, plus she was also hesitant to admit how much she did want Naruto to take her and make her a part of his Harem. Considering how things had turned out the last time she had pledged herself to someone, namely Orochimaru, she was a little shy about doing so again.

Rin increased the pace at which she was fingering her target as she said lustfully, "It's okay Kin. You can say it. Close your eyes and imagine he's the one making you feel good. I'm sure his dick would make you feel so much better than my fingers can…call out to him."

Kin bit her lip even as she followed Rin's instructions and imagined Naruto was the one pounding away at her. She wasn't surprised at how the pressure building inside her suddenly intensified as she applied her imagination to the task of how the cock she had occasionally sucked on and stroked would feel prodding her insides. Applying the kind way he would always stare at her after their fooling around to the imaginary Naruto that had replaced Rin she couldn't help calling out, "I…I'm cumming…Naruto!" This time as her world went white there was a flash of red that showed up as well.

Rin having sensed the kunoichi about to explode in another orgasm had channeled chakra to her mark to call to the man she had contacted earlier and asked to keep his schedule clear. She could see that Naruto had obviously expected to be called into a possible combat situation as he was wearing his standard clothes and the red cloak that he had added to the ensemble. She smirked as his faced showed that the last thing he expected to find was her finger-fucking a woman to climax in time for his arrival. But his gaze shifted to Kin as he heard his names escape from her lips during her cry of ecstasy.

Kin felt Rin's fingers slip from her cunt as she moved off the bed. She opened her eyes to see where the woman was going, and felt shocked as they met with Naruto's. "W-what…Naruto…I…I…" She trailed off as Rin pulled the stunned blond into a kiss before turning to lean her back against him as she stared at Kin with an amused smile.

Kin realized that the woman before her was one of Naruto's lovers and not sure how she felt about being, 'targeted' as it were sat up and closed her legs as she said, "Y-you sent her to seduce me?"

Naruto's face showed his confusion as he shook his head in the negative while answering, "Kin, I have no idea what's going on here. Rin told me that she had a line on Suiren and…"

"All in good time, stud," Rin said before reaching over her shoulder to place her hand against Naruto's cheek and pull him into another kiss.

Kin's cheeks colored as she saw that the fingers of the hand she used were still glistening with her juices. Rin ended the kiss and then placed the fingers against Naruto's lips, who promptly began to suck them into his mouth to suck them clean. Kin felt Rin's eyes bore into her as she watched Naruto clean her juices from the brown-haired woman's juices. But she diverted her eyes down, this proved to be a mistake as they quickly zeroed in on Naruto's groin which she noticed was begin to tent from his excitement at the scene he was becoming an active participant in.

She looked up though as Rin said, "I hope you're not too upset with me Kin at my little deception. I've taken over Tayuya's role as Naruto's scout due to her assuming the duties as Koyuki's manager and after observing you for a while. I figured you just needed a little push to accept that you wanted to become a part of his life as a lover. I figured you might be a little more honest with a stranger then with a woman you knew was already bound to him." Rin pulled her fingers free from Naruto's mouth and bringing her hand down to his groin began to rub his cock through his pants. She then pulled his fly down and catching his dick as it sprang free began to stroke it.

Kin couldn't deny that it appeared that Rin had been correct seeing as she had called out Naruto's name. Watching the brunette stroking the cock she had just imagined was buried inside her, Kin felt her apprehension about fully committing herself to Naruto's cause disappear. Unable to deny that she wanted to be fully initiated into Naruto's harem of lovers and to enjoy pleasure that came with such membership; Kin leaned back on her elbows and spread her legs. Reaching down to give her twice pleased quim a rub she said, "Naruto, if you'll still have me please fill the void inside me."

Rin gave a pleased grin as she moved behind her lover and pulled his cloak off. Draping it over her arm she licked his ear before whispering in it, "You heard her stud."

Naruto nodded as he divested himself of the rest of his clothes. Rin watched for a moment as Naruto climbed onto the bed and began to kiss Rin hungrily as his hand took over the duties of rubbing her soaking cunny. But preparing for the next phase of her overall plan she turned her back on the action as she picked up Naruto's clothes and folded them so that should the guests she expected showed up it would only look like the hotel room was occupied by the two women.

Kin felt like she was on a cloud as Naruto rubbed her pussy while kissing her deeply. But as good as it felt, it wasn't anything that they hadn't done before during the times they had fooled around together. Desiring what all the foreplay should have led to she broke the kiss and gripping his cock said breathlessly, "N-naruto…I want this inside me."

Naruto gave her a grin as he said, "I guess Rin did do a fantastic job of getting you ready for me." Kin's cheeks grew red at the reminder, but her embarrassment passed as Naruto took one of her still clothed nipples into his mouth even as he adjusted himself to lay over her. Naruto pulled back as he slid between her legs and gripping his manhood guided it to her entrance. Kin raised her legs up to open herself wider for the large love muscle preparing to penetrate her. Kin moaned happily as his cockhead pushed passed the opening of her love canal and her delightful cry grew in volume as he fed inch after magnificent inch into her until she was completely wrapped around him.

As Naruto began to move, Kin couldn't help but agree with Rin's earlier statement that her fingers were like nothing when compared to the large tower of flesh currently churning about inside her. Wrapping her ankles around his ass, Kin wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to pull him into a kiss even as he pulled her up so that he could kneel on the bed as he raised and lowered her on his cock. As Naruto began to hit her even deeper due to his new angle of attack and his cock began to pound her womb, Kin's strength gave way as her arms unclasped and she fell back to the bed. Naruto held her by her hips as he continued to pound her with powerful thrusts that rocked her very center of being.

Kin's view of her lover was blocked as a succulent pussy was placed in front of her as Rin joined the pair on the bed. Slowly lowering her cunt to Kin's mouth she said, "Kin would you mind…mmmmm yes." Rin moaned appreciatively as Kin latched her mouth to the sweet-smelling snatch of the woman she was grateful to for making her the first woman she had aided Naruto in seducing.

Rin wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and shoulders as Kin ate her pussy with gusto and moaned into his mouth when Naruto placed his lips to hers. Kin couldn't get enough of the sweet pussy her mouth was clamped to or describe how much wetter and hotter it made her as Rin's cries mingled with hers and Naruto's. Even without the cries, she would have known Rin was enjoying her efforts as the kunoichi's body produced more and more of the sweet nectar coating her tongue and lips. Kin moaned deeply into the brown-haired woman's folds as Rin began to rub her clit as Naruto continued his relentless pounding of her pussy.

Kin went taunt as her climax hit her, and hoping to push Rin into a similar state zeroed in on the medical kunoichi's clit. Rin's eyes grew wide as she came as well due to Kin's sucking on her love button before breaking away and shouting out her climax. Naruto watched his two lovers climax and joined in as he buried his cock fully in Kin's milking grip and filled her womb with copious amounts of his thick cum.

Once the last of his seed was deposited he moved to sit against the wall at the head of the bed and watched as Rin disengaged herself from Kin to enter the living room. Kin climbed up his body to kiss Naruto lightly before resting her head against his shoulder. A moment later Rin entered with the champagne and the three glasses. Handing one to Kin and the other two to Naruto she popped the cork. She laughed happily as it began to pour out as the pressure was released and then filled each of the glasses. Taking one glass she toasted, "To our expanding family."

Kin smiled contently as she clinked her glasses with that of the others and felt a little foolish in taking so long to make the leap. Especially as she watched Naruto pull Rin onto the bed and against his chest so that he could wrap both of his lovers in a tight and loving embrace. Meeting his kind blue eyes as he shifted his gaze to her, Kin couldn't help but noticing that the warmth they shown with seemed almost endless, unlike with Orochimaru who could convince people he cared for them with a look and a few kind words. Yet now with Naruto's gaze to compare it to, she realized that it wasn't what appeared on the surface that mattered, but the many layers beyond that which determined a person's character. Kin broke the eye contact first as she felt many emotions welling up within her, but the most prominent being that by binding herself to Naruto, she never need fear being used and abandoned again.

 ******************************** *  
Tsunade was livid as the knock sounded against her office door in the early morning hours. Tsunade couldn't say it was a new day as she had not been able to sleep as she had waited for the woman she had summoned to make an appearance. "Enter," she growled tiredly and angrily.

Furofuki stepped into the room having been summoned several days previous by the Anbu. Tsunade frowned as the woman stepped before her desk appearing to have little concern about making the Hokage wait several hours pass the time she had informed the Anbu she would arrive. Instead of even making an attempt to apologize for her extreme tardiness the woman simply stated, "I'm here. What was so important that you needed to summon me away from my research?"

Tsunade held back the growl and string of obscenities that she wanted to let loose as she had little doubt the woman would explain her late arrival as being a result of her research reaching a critical point that hadn't let her leave when she expected she would. Considering the nature of her research and the fact that Furofuki had dedicated over a decade to the study of the Jofuku flowers, a missed lab result could set her back years. Tsunade kept this in mind, although she felt Furofuki keeping her waiting was more likely due to the animosity that she harbored towards her. The Hokage wasn't sure what she had done to get on the woman's bad side, but she knew that she had been there ever since their days as Academy Students. Tsunade did believe some of it was steeped in their shared interest in the at the time fledging field of Medical Ninjutsu. But at some point after the death of her brother Nawaki that rivalry had turned into an open dislike which Tsunade could see in Furofuki's eyes had not dismissed in all the years that had passed.

Tsunade knew it was perhaps petty, but she took a great deal of satisfaction in the fact that the constant scowl Furofuki had warn seemed to have given the woman a great deal of wrinkles to go along with it. Having at one time almost been a rival for Tsunade in the beauty department as well, the Hokage was pleased to see she had bested her rival in that arena now as well. Granted it was in parts to her lover and the Bijuu, he had held. But considering the mood her needing to wait around for hours had put her in, Tsunade would take what she could not to give into her anger.

Sitting back in her chair and giving a pleased smile she was sure irritated Furofuki to know end Tsunade said, "Yes I did. I know how much you prefer the company of your flowers to people so let me keep this brief. I trust you brought the research notes I requested."

Furofuki nodded as she pulled a scroll from her lab coat which she put on the table, "I did. Which I could have given the ANBU that you sent to summon me, but they were quite insistent that you wanted to meet face to face."

"Good." Tsunade said letting a little sternness enter her voice to remind the woman as to who she was addressing, "That would be because I did. Now according to the report that I read about the theft of the Synthetic Hero's Water the notes to the perfected version were also stolen."

"Yes, which as you said was in the report. Now if there is…"

"Be silent," Tsunade snapped slamming her hands on the table as she stood to glare at the woman. "I know you don't like me and frankly I don't care. But unless you want to see the funding to your research cut then I suggest you shut up, stand there, and answer the questions I ask. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Furofuki replied her eyes burning angrily, but unwilling to lose any of the funds to her research kept a lid on it.

"Good," Tsunade said as she retook her seat. Unfurrowing the scroll she looked at the notes for a moment before commenting on some of what she saw, "Fascinating, you used the healing benefits of the Jofuku flower to prevent the inflammation of the chakra coils that resulted from the ingestion of the Natural Hero's Water. It is this inflammation that leads to scars forming in the chakra circulatory system and thus in turn leads to them rupturing after prolonged use." Looking up she more stated then asked, "I take it though the Jofuku flower wasn't the secret though."

"Not entirely," Furofuki admitted, "I combined it with various different ingredients to create different batches. And while all of the batches did lessen the effects only one was able to completely negate them. But before I could more thoroughly analyze it to determine what exactly comprised the batch it was stolen along with most of my research notes. They even managed to steal the copies as well. I tried to recreate it from memory, but had no luck."

"That must have pleased you to some extent," Tsunade said watching the woman to gauge her reaction.

Unfortunately as Furofuki's attitude towards her tended to be anger it didn't really give her much to work with as the woman said, "I beg your pardon."

Tsunade leaned forward as she rested her elbows on her desk and the folding her hands in front of her face said, "I've spoken with the other researchers on the project. They mentioned that from the projects inception you had no desire to be a part of it."

"As you said I did nothing to hide that fact," Furofuki said calmly.

"True, which is why it must have surprised you when you actually succeeded?"

Furofuki glared at Tsunade and approaching the desk placed a hand on it. Leaning so that her face was right in front of the Hokage's she said, "Are you suggesting I had something to do with its disappearance? I assure you that Danzou was quite through in his investigation."

"Oh I have no doubt," Tsunade said her calm brown eyes meeting the angry grey ones of Furofuki, "But you're apparently behind the times. Danzou was a traitor and apparently has been one for some time. I wouldn't take being cleared by him as a comfort at this point in time. But the only point I was trying to make is that had the sample not gone missing you would have likely been assigned to studying and producing the Synthetic Hero Water for years, taking you from your much vaunted research into the Jofuku. I guess I was just wondering if with your obvious disdain for the research you were performing and you being the only one to know what comprised the projects only success, whether or not you really applied yourself to recreating it."

Furofuki stepped back from the desk as she said, "Believe what you will about it. I don't see how it matters considering all the time that has passed. It's likely that I may have recreated it exactly as my notes would have told me to, but something that I was unaware of had accidently been introduced to the batch during mixing. It would explain why the culprit that stole the Synthetic Hero's Water has been unable to produce it. That one success could have simply been the result of a mistake or any of another dozen explanations, all of which would have made the notes that they stole useless."

Tsunade nodded as she couldn't deny what Furofuki said since many of the greatest breakthroughs were often the results of mistakes or accidents that researchers then backtracked to the truth. Furofuki sensing she had for the time at least settled some of Tsunade's doubts about the disappearance of the Synthetic Hero's Water asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Two things actually," Tsunade replied, "First, while that would explain why the Water couldn't be recreated from the notes. It wouldn't explain why they couldn't recreate it from the sample that went missing."

Furofuki shrugged as she replied, "You're assuming that they made off with it. For all anyone knows they poured it down the drain somewhere to deny us from recreating it, while being unaware that the notes they took were possibly useless."

Tsunade couldn't deny that Furofuki's hypothesis was a valid one since a potential spy would likely find it easier to transport the research notes then a vial of a substance. Still, Tsunade believing that the Broker was perhaps the real Madara and had arranged it to look like Rin had stolen the Synthetic Hero Water to force Minato to unbeknownst to him aid in covering up the fact that the false Rin's death was in fact a smokescreen for the real ones abduction, couldn't help shake the feeling that the Water was still out there somewhere. She had almost hoped that Furofuki would have admitted to having stolen it to put an end to the project since it would mean that there wasn't another potential threat out there waiting to threaten her village and family.

"I suppose I hadn't considered that," Tsunade finally admitted letting the matter drop.

Furofuki to her surprise kept it going though as she asked, "What's with the sudden interest in a project that was shut down during the Third Great Shinobi War?"

Tsunade frowned at the questions since it could be Furofuki looking for information on where or who an investigation into the Hero Water's disappearance was pointing towards. But she couldn't deny that what made a person a great researcher was their curiosity and figuring she had awakened Furofuki's on the matter said, "You may or may not be aware of this, but Akatsuki besides being interested in the Bijuu, also had an interest in unique or even legendary weapons. Recently Hana and her team have stumbled across a base we believe that Tobi was using as a storehouse for them. He may have even been storing the Bijuu there. The base was trashed, making her believe that either something got loose or an unknown group attacked them. Considering he's been stirring up all the villages lately we cannot discount the fact that one of the other villages caught up to him first."

"If that's the case and if they secured the Bijuu then the balance of power among villages has shifted dynamically," Furofuki stated.

Tsunade nodded at the point although she knew the attackers had actually been Kiyomi and her brethren. Hana having been informed of the bases location by the Bijuu had conveniently led her squad there. While the details she had revealed thus far were half-truths as she continued she used the truth, "Although it appears Tobi managed to take most of what was stored there. A few of the rooms collapsed during the attack and Hana's squad found a few impressive artifacts and a lab of some sort."

"You believe the Synthetic Hero's Water may have been one of the artifacts they collected?"

"It's possible," Tsunade said, "I trust we should be able to identify the mixture from these notes if it is there." Furofuki nodded. Tsunade was about to dismiss her when she remembered, "There is one other thing worth mentioning. Found in the ruins were copies of a being we were informed called itself Zetsu. We've encountered several of them in recent actions against Akatsuki. From the corpses I've had the opportunity to dissect thus far I would wager he…or more accurately it is an artificial being. One cultivated from my grandfather's cells and merged with plant DNA. It is obviously the result of a brilliant mind. In your work on the Jofuku have you come across or heard of anyone working on such a method to combine human and plant DNA."

"No, I can't say that I have. I'll reach out to some colleagues to see if they may have some inclination as to who may be behind it. Also would it be possible for me to gain access to one of these corpses? I'd be interested to see the handiwork of someone you considered brilliant."

Tsunade watched Furofuki for a moment before nodding as she answered, "I'll see that one of the ones Hana is sending back is diverted to your lab in the Jofuku Forest. Let me know if you learn anything of value." The woman inclined her head before leaving the office. Tsunade frowned at the door as it closed before turning to look out the windows behind her. She wasn't sure why, but something bothered her about the woman still despite Furofuki answering her questions rather satisfactory. Feeling that perhaps her negative feelings towards the woman were a part to blame she nevertheless promised to keep a careful eye on Furofuki for the time being.

 ******************************** *

Naruto awoke as his senses told him something was wrong. He was about to sit up but Rin placed her hand over his mouth and whispered, "Naruto, you need to stay hidden no matter what happens. Trust me this is all part of the plan."

Naruto was confused but saw that whatever the plan was Rin must have alerted Kin to it as he slept since he could see both kunoichi were dressed in the clothes they had worn earlier. From the wrinkles on Kin's it was quite obvious the two women had enjoyed themselves during the night. He looked at a clock to see it was just before dawn, and both kunoichi gave him a comforting smile before linking hands and moving towards the living room. Rin closed the door but left it cracked as Naruto moved to watch them while wondering what had awoken him and why Rin seemed prepared for it.

He received his answer to the first part as his eyes noticed some shadows moving in front of the hotel door. A moment later a kick to the door caused it to fly open as several men in suits burst into the room wielding swords. Naruto despite Rin's wishes to the contrary was about to leap into the room, but stopped as he realized he was still naked from his earlier activities. Cursing, he watched as a samurai entered dressed in a silken kimono as the men surrounded Rin and Kin.

Rin sounding torn between being scared and upset said, "Hey you're the bastard from the lobby. What the hell do you think…"

Naruto tensed as she was backhanded by the samurai that entered but before he could burst from the room regardless of his lack of clothing Rin caught his eye. Conveying her desire that he stay put she turned back towards the man that had struck her. The samurai gave her a dark smile as he said, "Earlier you had quite the rude mouth on you. I'm looking forward to teaching you some manners. But first let's take you to the boss so you can apologize."

One of the men holding Kin asked, "Hey boss what about this one?"

The samurai shrugged as he replied, "What do you think? I'm sure the boss would like for that one to apologize as well."

The men chuckled as they knew quite well how the man they worked for tended to force the women that he felt wronged him to apologize. Naruto watched on angrily, but aware that Rin had expected the situation and apparently planned for it began searching for his clothes just in case.

 ******************************** *  
Rin was pushed into the room of the man she had insulted earlier. The pudgy man that arranged for those interested in the merchandise the Southern Wolves procured smiled as his body guard pushed the brunette before him. It grew even more pleased as his gaze drifted to Kin. "Excellent work Sasaki."

The samurai smirked as he said, "Did you expect anything less?" Scratching the trimmed beard that followed his chin he added, "You almost sound like you doubted I could handle a simple snatch and grab."

"Not at all," his boss replied, "I was referring to the bonus you brought."

"Ah her," the Samurai identified as Sasaki said directing his gaze to Kin, "Well if you really want to show your appreciation you can always let me entertain that one as you wring your apology from your new pet."

"We'll see," the pudgy boss said. Focusing on Rin, he asked, "Now young lady do you have any idea of who I am?"

Rin smirked as she said, "You'd be Shinui Tomonoshin. You're the man that arranges the sales for those kidnapped by the Southern Wolves."

Shinui was obviously surprised by her response as he noticed the smirk that also showed on the other woman his men had brought before him. Directing his gaze between the two women even as his men pulled their swords sensing the danger they represented he asked, "And who would you be?"

"Who I am isn't nearly as important as what I want," Rin replied beginning to channel chakra to her fox mark.

"Which is?" Shinui said nervously since the women didn't appear to recognize the fact that they were outnumbered.

"Why the location of the base where the Southern Wolves keep their victims," Rin replied as she felt the kunoichi begin to respond to her signal.

Holding his arm up, Shinui calmed as his men prepared to strike so replied, "You'll have no use for that information in hell."

He was about to bring the arm down indicating for his men to strike, but his attention was pulled to a curtain as the rising sun cast a shadow on it. A moment later that something crashed through the window and wall. As the dust settled it revealed Naruko standing on Gama the orange toad that Jiraiya favored. Striking a pose she rolled her head along her shoulders as she said, "Have no fear the gallant Naruko has arrived."

"Kill them you fools," Sasaki shouted as his men stood around gaping at the blond as she held her pose.

Sasaki watched as his men moved as a result of his orders but cursed as they zeroed in on Naruko all but forgetting the two women they had brought. It was a fatal mistake as Rin and Kin began tearing into the men. He watched Kin disarm one of the suited goons that had thought himself a samurai only to learn that carrying a blade did not mean one deserved the title as he had his throat opened by his own blade. He watched Rin approach him as his men collapsed around her after she pressed her glowing hands to their necks or chest. Although not a coward, he was not adverse to fleeing from what he believed was a no win situation a trait which had led to his being branded a ronin. Seeing one before him as the two supposedly helpless women easily decimated the men Shinui had hired, he turned tail and fled from the hotel room even as the man he had been tasked with guarding called out for him.

Smashing through the door to appear in the hallway, he cursed as standing in the hall was a kunoichi wearing the distinct mask of a Hunter-nin. Behind her was a slug that almost blocked the entire hall and his path towards the stairs or elevator leading to his freedom. The kunoichi pulled her blade and Sasaki's eyes went wide as he recognized it as the famous Kubikiribōchō. To his surprise despite its size the Kunoichi handled it easily as she charged across the room holding the blade behind her. She spun upon reaching him forcing Sasaki to block as she brought the blade around to cleaving him in half at the torso. Again Sasaki was surprised by the woman's strength as he was thrown up against the wall by the blow. He rolled out of the way as she tried to cut him down gouging a deep line through the drywall.

Sasaki thanked his stars as one of his men charged out of the room trying to escape the blood bath inside only to run into the masked kunoichi. Raising his sword he charged her due to her back facing him, but had his head separated from his shoulders as she spun to deal with the threat. The moment was all Sasaki needed to get passed her as he charged the slug barring his path. Pulling his blade he slashed at it but it exploded into a bunch of smaller ones. Leaping through the wall of small slugs he sliced through the doors to the elevator before cutting the cable to the car and leapt down by jumping from wall to wall. The empty elevator car smashed into the ground floor startling the few employees and guest awake at the early hour. A moment later the door was slice open as Sasaki charged out trailed by a cloud of dust as he escaped into the night to warn the Wolves they were being hunted.  
 ********************************  
Haku stared down the elevator shaft as she placed the Kubikiribōchō back in its holster before turning to see Katsuyu reforming. "Are you okay?" the masked kunoichi asked the slug.

"Yes," the summons replied, "Thank you for your concern."

Haku nodded before asking, "I trust our ruse was a success."

"Indeed," Katsuyu said bowing her eyestalks in an approximation of a nod, "He appears to be quite unaware that one of my copies has latched onto him. Should we be unable to extract the base location from Shinui he should lead us right to it."

The summons began to shrink as Haku walked towards it and picked the slug up to put on her shoulder. Stepping into the room, she smiled as Naruko said, "Honestly you two. I hadn't even finished my introduction before you wasted these clowns."

"Then perhaps you should work on shortening it," Rin replied as her eyes zeroed in on Shinui. Naruko pouted as she sat on Gama's head in a cross-legged fashion. Rin along with Kin closed in on the cowering Shinui as he said, "L…look this is all just some…it's a misunderstanding that's all…"

Kin turned towards Rin as she asked, "That's funny I'm having a hard time imagining the kind of misunderstanding that results in some asshole sending thugs to kidnap us."

Rin smiled as she said, "True. I'm sure you can see my friends point. But we can be rather understanding. All you need to do is tell us where the base is where you keep your victims and we'll let you live."

"D-do your worse," Shinui said finding some backbone although it was more a result of his being afraid of what the Wolves would do to him. He saw the two kunoichi share a look and seeing their surprise at his calling their bluff said, "You can't do it can you? In the end, you cunts can't cut down an unarmed man. Ha-ha, go on bitches fucking do it."

"Okay, you asked for it then," Naruko said leaping from Gama's head to land in front of the kneeling Shinui. Crouching down to come face to face with him, his eyes grew concerned as he saw her blue eyes had turned yellow with square pupils. Grabbing him by the throat with one hand she picked him up and carried him towards the hole in the wall her entrance had made.

She held him out the hole and despite beginning to sweat at his current predicament he said, "This is no different than holding a sword to my throat or promising violence. You aren't going to drop me."

"You're right," Naruko said before pitching her arm back as she concluded, "I'm going to throw you."

"What!?" Shinui said before screaming as Naruko threw him through the hole. He didn't know how far he flew but as he began to approach the ground he spotted a woman standing in the spot he expected would be his point of impact. But before he collided with the earth she held her hand up causing him to stop in midair. He wanted to thank the woman but before he could was propelled backwards along the same trajectory he just flew.

A moment later he was dangling upside down as Naruko had caught him by his ankle and used it to hold him up. "Holy shit," she exclaimed in surprise, "that actually worked. Let's see how many times we can do it."

Naruko reared back to toss him again but before she brought him forward he cried out, "Wait…I'll talk. I'll talk...the Wolves have made their camp at the foot of Mount Shumisen."

Naruko dropped him on the ground as she said, "Good boy," before she began to walk away.

Shinui sensing that with their information in hand the kunoichi would be leaving him alone shouted, "It'll do you no good you bitches. We're untouchable. We have the Earth Daimyo's favor. That's why you're not even trying to haul me away to face justice. You know I'd be out before the ink even dried."

He could see his words bothered the women and he was about to add more, but a male voice said from behind him, "That isn't necessarily the case." Shinui's world went dark as someone grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed it into the floor.

Naruto stood up as he took in the carnage his lover's had unleashed. Shaking his head he focused on the brunette that had set everything in motion and said, "Rin, you've got some explaining to do."  
 ******************************** *  
Naruto and his lovers appeared in a puff of smoke as Sage summoned them to where the Southern Wolves were camped. He was surprised to learn that had not only the former Animal Path signed the Toad Contract, but had also been permitted to sign the Slug Contract as well. Naruto had been confused as to why since he had figured she would use the summons Nagato had used, but Naruko had told him that without being pierced by the chakra rods she couldn't use them and that even if she could continuing to desecrate their corpses in such a manner was something Sage didn't wish to do. Learning that a part of the reason Sage was accompanying her sister on her journey was to locate the homes of the summons Pain had used and returning their remains. He guessed the Toads and Slugs upon hearing that had decided to lend their strength to her mission.

Looking at Rin, who was now decked out in black and wearing a mask he asked, "What makes you so sure that Suiren is even here?"

He wasn't surprised when it was Kin who answered as she said, "Despite being able to operate with some impunity. The Southern Wolves can't just do as they please. Also, it appears that Iwa despite the Earth Daimyo's protection of them still shuts down some of their smaller operations when they encounter them. Therefore they tend to stockpile captives before moving them north to some of the port cities they operate in."

"Still," Naruto said while noticing that all his lovers present were wearing similar attire, "Kanji was taken out months ago. If these Wolves captured her then, why would she still be here? They must have made a shipment by now."

Kin shook her head as she explained, "They recaptured her you mean. Suiren was sold to Kanji by the Southern Wolves. What I don't think either of them realized was that they placed a locating seal on her. Probably since they figured she might be able to escape and if she did they could either give her back for a fee, or sell her to someone new."

Naruto understood what Kin was conveying so theorized, "You're saying that when Suiren began making a break for Kirigakure they figured she had escaped."

"Yeah, and she led them on quite the chase it appears. They finally caught her in Tea Country," Kin said. Noticing the frown on Naruto's face asked, "What is it?"

"Well if she got that far I just wonder why she was caught that's all. From Tea Country she's only a boat ride away from the Land of Water."

"Perhaps she had reason to drop her guard. It is likely that the Land of Water would have allies there. One of them may have betrayed her as she waited to be escorted home," Haku suggested.

Naruto nodded, but noticing he was the only one dressed in bright clothes said, "I guess we won't be finding out the answer to that out here. Hold on and I'll go change into something a little less…"

"Don't bother," Naruko said, "You're staying here."

"What, why?"

Rin smiled at the face Naruto made as she explained, "Because the last thing we need is for Iwa to learn a Konoha-nin, let alone the son of the Fourth Hokage slipped into their country."

Naruto pouted as she folded his arms across his chest to declare, "This sucks! What was the point of my even coming?"

"Why to claim Kin of course," Rin said stepping in front of Naruto before sealing her lips to his.

When she pulled back Kin stepped in front of him to add, "Not to mention to entertain us during the celebration afterwards." Kin then followed suit to collect her kiss from Naruto as well who was followed by Haku.

Naruto was a little surprised as Sage stepped in front of him and when he paused unsure of what he should do she said softly, "Kiss."

Naruto gave her a quick peck on the lips, which seemed to make Sage happy, but her sister said, "That's not a kiss." She then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck before pulling him to her lips. They kissed for several moments until it looked like Naruko was going to forgo the mission and get right to the celebrating.

"I think that's enough," Rin said after clearing her throat.

Naruko pulled back letting a strand of saliva connect their tongues before stepping back. Naruto watched as his lovers pulled their masks on before melting into the darkness. Feeling the familiar concern that also accompanied him whenever he was forced to sit back as his lovers put themselves at risk, he leapt up a tree to find a vantage point from which he could protect them should something go awry and to put his own plans in motion.  
 ******************************** *

Suiren listened to the soft cries of those lamenting their fate. Suiren couldn't blame them since many of the captives had no idea of what truly awaited them. She wished she could tell the women she was caged with that it would be alright, but experience had taught her otherwise. She knew that they would learn this soon enough as she had noticed a commotion being raised as a man burst into the camp. After the leader had emerged she had overheard the man explain that some kunoichi had attacked their representative and no doubt intended to locate their base.

The leader, a massive man by the name of Tessai, had not been pleased by the news and even more displeased with the man's apparent failure to protect his charge. Something he showed by snapping the man's neck like a twig. Shouting his men awake, he had told those that appeared first to get the captives ready to march as they were going to offload them. She had overheard that they were to be sold to a ship captain who would sell them in the Land of Night and to several other buyers. It was learning that some of them may end up in The Land of Night that frightened her the most as it was known as a paradise for men, but was a hell for the women that found themselves sold into the sex trade that flourished there.

But no sooner had Suiren come to accept that once more she would be forced to serve the base needs of a man or men who were unworthy of her then did the night erupt into light and sound as an exploding tag went off near the entrance of a barracks from which members of the Wolves were pouring out. Suiren saw several figures dash through the camp as the light from the explosion faded. Tessai spotted one of the female attackers and roared in rage as he charged the woman. His skin turned to stone as he pulled back a fist to cave the kunoichi's skull in, but to his surprise she easily caught it and held it in place. She then responded with a kick that left a geta imprint in his chest as he flew away to smash through a building the Wolves stored their heavier weapons in. The woman leapt out of the way as several arrows peppered the ground where she had been standing.

The archers prepared to fire another volley as the tinkle of bells could be heard above the din of combat. The men took aim at the woman they had just missed and fired the second volley. The arrows appeared to strike true, until the bells ceased their playing and the genjutsu faded to reveal they had just fired on several of their allies. They looked around in confusion until they saw the senbon that had been thrown around them and once they followed the strings to the woman at the end of the lines prepared to fire on her. Letting loose with a barrage of arrows an ice mirror appeared in front of their target as another one formed behind them. The arrows passed through the first mirror only to fly out the second and bury themselves into the backs of the archers.

Suiren stepped back as a woman approached the cage the captives were kept in. Holding her hand out Suiren watched as the door to the cage was ripped off its hinges towards the dressed in black kunoichi. She was forced to turn away though as a man holding a sword charged her. The other women in the cage seeing a chance to flee and not sure if those fighting the Wolves were friends or not, burst out of it to try and get lost in the woods.

Suiren hesitated a second longer than the others, but in the end the promise of freedom proved too tempting to resist as she took off running as well. Selecting her own path just in case the Wolves won the battle and began to round up the escapees, figuring they dedicate more resources to collect the bigger groups, she ran passed the armory and the angry gaze of Tessai.

Suiren ran blindly as she figured she'd gather her bearings after she put some distance between her and the camp. Wishing she could release the seal that was restraining her chakra, she figured that would have to wait until later. Later though looked like it wouldn't come as something passed over her and then landed in her path. Before she could arrest her forward momentum a hand shot out of the dust that was kicked up by the man's landing which clamped around her throat. She was lifted off her feet as Tessai stepped out of the dust cloud.

Suiren tried to break the grip around her throat, but Tessai's stone flesh refused to yield. "Stop your useless struggles whore. I'm not sure who these bastards that attacked us are, but I'm going to survive this and selling you will give me the funds I need to rebuild the Wolves." Suiren however continued to struggle causing Tessai to pull her face towards his as he growled, "Do not test me bitch…ahhhh."

Suiren seeing an opportunity jammed her thumb into Tessai's eye causing the massive man to drop her but before she could move away he back handed her causing her to fly bodily until she smashed into a tree. Tessai pulled a massive double-bladed sword from his back which he had taken from the armory and hefting it like a spear threw it at the Mist Kunoichi. The blade seemed to travel in slow motion towards her giving Suiren plenty of time to think over the suffering she had endured. Knowing that without her chakra she likely wouldn't be able to escape from Tessai, she couldn't help feeling that perhaps dying was the best outcome she could hope for. Closing her eyes to wait for the end, she caught sight of a blond man dropping in front of her just as her eyes closed.

Time seemed to speed back up again as she heard the sound of the tree splitting as the blade buried itself into it. Suiren opened her eyes and looking in the direction of the sound she had heard saw the blade that should have ended her life having nearly cleaved the tree in half. Realizing that she was in the canopy of a tree and that a pair of strong arms was holding her, she looked at the face of the man they belonged to. Committing it to memory she was about to thank her savior when another copy of him dropped down next to him and said, "Sorry, I'm really not supposed to be here."

Before she could ask what he meant he placed a prepared seal against her forehead which rendered her unconscious. Naruto nodded his head to the clone as he said, "Take her to the others."

"Right," the clone said as it leapt into the air before teleporting to a kunai Naruto had placed in preparation of his lovers' raid.

Tessai slowly moved to collect his weapon which he easily pulled free of the tree it had nearly split. Glaring up at the blond the man asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Does it matter," Naruto replied leaping down to the ground, "Only one of us is going to leave this forest."

Tessai grinned menacingly as he said, "Good, I'm glad to see you understand that. But sadly boy you've only delayed the inevitable. That bitch is marked, I'll be able to find her wherever she goes. I'm going to round her up after I kill you just to make your last heroic act is completely meaningless."

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt his mother begin to fill him with Natural Energy. Tessai saw an opportunity to strike and took it as his skin once more hardened to stone, but before he took more than a handful of steps Naruto's eyes snapped open and he closed the distance to bury his fist into his opponent's stomach. Naruto's punch caused a great deal of the stone covering the area of impact to break away as Tessai flew away to smash through the tree he had damaged earlier. Tessai after rolling to a stop began to heave his guts out as he tried to recall the last time a physical blow had actually hurt him.

He rolled out of the way though as a shadow appeared from overhead and the ground cracked and rumbled from the foot that would have crushed his skull had it hit it instead of impacting the earth. Striking at the blond man's exposed back he swung the sword in his grip but his opponent leapt out of the way before he turned back around and leapt back towards him to smash his knee into Tessai's face. His stone armor shattered from the attack as he flew backwards. Hitting the ground he managed to roll to his feet, and feebly tried to swing his blade to strike the blond as he charged him again.

Naruto easily avoided the attacks as he delivered several shots to the man's stomach where he had already broken away the stone defense. Ducking a backward swing of the blade, he delivered a shot to the man's shoulder which shattered the defenses their and caused him to scream in pain as he released his weapon. Tessai's rage grew so that he momentarily forgot his pain as he brought his fist forward in a downward punch. Naruto leapt back as the blow missed causing his stone encased fist to smash into the ground. The powerful blow kicked up a cloud of dust that Tessai obviously intended to cover his escape.

Naruto deciding to use a jutsu Yuugao had taught him to end the fight created a shadow clone which leapt into the cloud as it henged itself. Naruto leapt into the air and landed where Tessai appeared and delivered a kick that sent him flying back the way he came. He heard the man hit a tree which cracked from the blow.

Tessai watched as the blond man slowly appeared from the settling dust cloud. Panic began to set in as he came to the conclusion that he was no match for his opponent. Then like a gift from the gods he spotted a young woman trying hard not to be seen by the badly beaten giant of a man. Despite not recognizing her, he figured she may have been one of his escaped prisoners from the newer batches he hadn't inspected; he snatched her up and with his arm around her neck and held her in front of him. "Stay back hero or the little bitch gets it."

"People like you are so predictable. You talk big, but when things turn against you, you always are willing to hide behind others," Naruto said with a shake of his head. His voice grew deadly serious as he said, "I'm only going to say this once. Put her down and surrender. If you don't, you're dead."

"I'll break her neck asshole," Tessai shouted increasing the pressure on his would be victim.

With a sigh the victim said, "You should have listened moron." The henged clone then exploded taking Tessai with it. The battered tree gave way from the blast causing it to topple over where the leader of the Wolves had been standing.

Naruto turned away finding that he may have found a new favorite clone jutsu and began to wonder what sort of explosion a Wind based chakra clone would make. Figuring such experimentation should wait for a training ground he Hiraishined away to finish collecting the captured girls.

 ********************************

Sleep refused to come to Sage, but not because she wasn't particularly tired. But as a result of her sister who was in the hotel room next to hers. "Oh…fuck, you're hitting me so deep Naruto. Don't stop," Naruko moaned loudly through the wall.

Sage sighed as she wondered if there was some reason that motels didn't seem to account for the fact that at times their establishments would be used by those seeking pleasure and thus not take the necessary steps to ensure their other guests wouldn't be disturbed. Figuring she wouldn't be getting any sleep until her sisters and the others finished she bit her thumb and placing it on her bed summoned Katsuyu hoping to get better acquainted with her summons. "How may I be of assistance?" the slug said having been summoned at a rather small size.

Before Sage could reply her sister moaned loudly before saying, "Yes, yes right fucking there…oh my gods…"

Sage noticed that Katsuyu seemed interested in what was going on in the next room. The summons focused on her and said, "It seems Naruto and the others are celebrating. Why did you not join them?"

Sage shrugged as she figured it was because although curious about the man both her mother and sister were bound too. She wasn't sure what the attraction was. Although granted, it was the first time she had actually heard her sister in the throes of passion. Hearing Naruko enjoying herself to such an extent did have an effect on Sage as she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable between her legs and her nipples had grown erect.

Katsuyu watched as the young woman began to squirm in a manner she had seen many of Naruto's lovers when in a situation that they found arousing but where perhaps uncomfortable with dealing with it. She suspected that Sage didn't really know what it was she was feeling.

Katsuyu's own curiosity was getting the better of her and having watched Naruto with many of his lovers felt her own research had reached an impasse. Aware of an ability the woman before her possessed that may help her, she asked, "W-would you like to see what is happening next door?"

She could see her question peaked the kunoichi's interest, but perhaps being afraid of being discovered and labeled a pervert, as she had heard quite a few of the tales about Naruko's teacher, was about to decline. However, she was curious as Katsuyu said, "They will not discover you, and even if they do they will only catch me."

"H-how," Sage asked.

Katsuyu split into two, and then said, "Activate your Rinnegan and place you hand on me. Good, now channel your chakra into me."

Sage did as instruct and was surprised as she saw the hallway before her. Realizing she was seeing what the other slug was seeing, she felt a sense of anticipation as the slug squeezed under the door. When it appeared on the other side she was shocked to see that instead of one Naruto being shared by the kunoichi, there were several.

The slug's eyes first settled on the normally reserved Haku. Her usually cheerful face displayed the pleasure she was feeling as she rose and fell on the dick of the Naruto sitting in the chair beneath her. She fell back against his chest as he played with her tits and rolled her nipples between his fingers. Sage, noticed that she was trying to keep her voice quiet as she bit her lip, but let out a quick moan every once and a while.

The slug moved to find a vantage spot where it could watch the entire room and found one by using chakra to climb the wall and affix itself to a corner. It's eyes settle on both Kin and Rin as they sat on the floor next to the bed and had sandwiched their pussies around the stiff cock of the Naruto they were entertaining. The two kunoichi used their grinding to masturbate him even as they stimulated each other. Naruto aided them by thrusting his manhood between the two dripping quims and with a final powerful thrust he arched his back as he erupted coating both women's stomachs in his thick seed.

Sage watched confused as the two kunoichi scooped the white substance Naruto had produced from their stomach and then stuck their fingers in the other's mouth. They closed their eyes as if it they enjoyed what they were tasting and once their fingers were cleaned locked lips as they heatedly made out. They then broke apart but only long enough to maneuver themselves so that they came face to face with the others sex. They then proceeded to first lick the cum from the others pussy before focusing on the task of pleasing their partner.

Sage through the slug watched as Naruto climbed behind Kin who was on top and then slid his cock inside of her. The dark-haired kunoichi cried out which traveled through the wall, before muffing her further cries into Rin's drooling nether-lips.

Her attention was pulled back to Haku, who went stiff as she brought her knuckle up to her mouth and bit onto it to prevent from crying out. She sagged into Naruto for a moment as they began to kiss gently. She slipped from his lap a moment later to take up a position between his legs as she began to use her mouth on his man meat.

A new moan startled Sage as it sounded like closer than the others. Momentarily pulling her focus from what the slug was seeing, she realized that it had been her as she found that her free hand had migrated to her vagina as she had begun to mirror some of the action she was witnessing. Finding the feeling strange, but not unpleasant she returned her focus back to what was happening in the room next door.

Sage then focused on her sister who was laying on the bed with Naruto on top of her. Her sister's feet were resting on Naruto's ass as she raised her hips in time to meet his thrusts. Sage, begin copying her sister's actions as she rocked her hips against her hand and when the two blonds began moving faster did likewise as well. The pleasure grew more pronounced within her as a result and seeing how Naruto's penis was inside her sister wondered how it would feel. Sliding a finger inside her, Sage moaned aloud and turned her face towards her pillow as she began to slide it within her. Suddenly understanding why her sister was making such a racket since if her small finger felt so amazing she could only image how good Naruto must be making Naruko feel.

She felt something building within her, which made Sage a little unease, but watching the kunoichi she figured that must be what drove all the copulating couples on. Timing her movements with her sisters she watched as Naruko wrapped her ankles behind Naruto and used her legs to pull him towards her as her voice shouted through the wall, "I'm cumming!"

Sage didn't necessarily know what her sister was experiencing, but she began to shake as something seemed to give way and she experienced her first orgasm. As she rode it out she watched Naruto stiffen as well as he buried himself fully inside her sister and held himself still. He pulled out and a moment later a large quantity of his seed began to escape.

Her own orgasm faded and she wanted to drift off to sleep, but to her surprise Naruko rolled Naruto onto his back and after jerking his cock a few times to bring it back to full hardness sat down on it. She watched her sister begin rocking her hips, but Sage's connection to the slug watching the action faded as she let sleep claim her.

Katsuyu watched on as she used her own connection to her copy. She felt a little envious as she had used the connection with Sage to link their nervous systems to experience what a human would feel and having experienced just a taste of what the women currently with Naruto were couldn't help but wish she had been born a different species.

 ********************************  
Suiren sat up as the last thing she remembered was nearly being killed. A soft voice said, "Relax, you're safe here."

Suiren looked at the unfamiliar woman and asked, "W-where am I?"

"A hospital in Ame," the nurse replied. She turned to look over her shoulder and said, "Lady Konan, one of the women has woken up."

Suiren focused on a blue-haired woman that was approaching her bed. The Mist Kunoichi noticed that all of the women she had been locked up with were lying in the many beds that filled the room. Before Konan could introduce herself, Suiren said, "Ame, how did we get here? We were all captives of the Southern Wolves and in Earth Country."

"I see," Konan said sounding like she was surprised by the revelation. "We were actually hoping you could tell us what happened as you all suddenly appeared near a village in Rain Country several days ago. A flare was shot into the sky from a field and when the local villagers went to investigate they found all of you there. Can you tell us anything about what happened?"

Suiren was about to describe the man that had saved her, but recalling how he had made it sound like he wasn't supposed to be in Earth Country shook her head. To her surprise this seemed to please Konan although it was hard to see on her impassive face. Konan placed a comforting hand on Suiren's shoulder before saying, "Well regardless you are safe. Please tell the nurse everything you can about yourself and we'll see that you find your way home." Suiren's eyes widened at the word and she began to cry in pure happiness at the feelings the word caused to swell up in her.

 ******************************** *

"Where the hell am I," a pudgy man shouted as he tried to stick his arm out between the bars of the cell to grab the two walking by his cell.

"That would be the Leaf Maximum Security Prison," Karin replied pleasantly and with a smile that grew wider as the color drained from the man's face. "Enjoy your stay," she added with a wave before moving on to remain near the man guiding her through the prison.

Her guide chuckled gruffly before saying, "I should rethink my stance on letting you join the Torture and Interrogation Division. You seemed to have taken a rather perverse sense of glee in informing him of his location."

Karin looked at Ibiki as she sent him an amused smirk as she replied, "Sorry, but you missed your chance. My new duties as president of the Great Tree Shipping Company keep me rather busy." Changing the subject back to the man she asked, "By the way who was that guy?"

It wasn't often that the world saw Ibiki smile, but today would be one as he said, "Someone whose immunity ran out. He was a deal broker for the Southern Wolves which were allowed to operate in Earth Country with the Daimyo's tacit permission. Apparently someone has decided to shut them down regardless and I guess whoever it was behind shutting them down figured that he wouldn't get the jail sentence he deserved facing Earth Country Justice so smuggled him to Fire Country where he was left tied up in front of the prison. We as well as several other shinobi villages have been after this bastard for years. I've even received a request from Kumogakure to get a crack at him."

"Really," Karin said surprised that Kumogakure would reach out to Konoha in such a way. However she supposed that considering the women of Kumo's rather exotic looks they may have ended up being targeted more often than not by the Southern Wolves. Although she already knew the answer to her question she nonetheless asked, "Are there any ideas as to who was behind the attack that shut them down?"

"Not at the moment," Ibiki said with a shake of his head. He remained silent for a moment before adding, "Truthfully though I don't think there's going to be much of an investigation into it. The Earth Daimyo may have had no problem with them operating in his borders, but the Tsuchikage did. From what I've heard a few of the thugs that escaped from the night raid that wiped the group out have been found hog tied and dropped off on the wrong side of the Earth Country Border in a similar manner as our friend back there."

"Do you think the Tsuchikage had anything to do with it?"

Ibiki though on the question for a moment before saying, "No, everything I've read about the Third Tsuchikage seems to lean towards him not taking any actions that would rock the boat. There is a potential for this to result in strained relations between the Daimyo and him. I believe he's simply making the best of a situation that for him may have no upside."

"You mean besides a massive criminal operation that he couldn't touch being shut down," Karin said.

Ibiki nodded but said, "If the Tsuchikage felt it was something worth risking the anger of the Daimyo over, then I figure he would have done it himself years ago. After all, he could have created a force to handle them if he had the desire. Something the Daimyo must be considering at the moment, but even if he doesn't arrive to the conclusion that the Tsuchikage was behind it. He would likely still be upset at the idea of a force strong enough to wipe out the Wolves sneaking into his Country."

Karin frowned as she found it hard to believe just how complicated something as simple as wiping out a group of slavers could be just because one of the principle players, in this case the Earth Daimyo, turned out to be a scumbag. Her frown deepened as Ibiki changed the subject to the purpose of her visit as he said, "I would just like to go on record to say I'm against this."

Karin nodded but replied, "Hey, it worked out okay in my case. I heard you were against me gaining immunity from my time with Sound."

Ibiki scoffed before replying, "You are the exception to the rule. I understand you traded in some favors you gained from your aiding Ino in locating the Paths during the Pain Invasion to secure this woman's release. But don't ask me to be happy about it. She may not have killed anyone during her attack, but she created a situation that allowed Kabuto to do so and make off with the DNA of several of our heroes."

Karin couldn't disagree with anything that Ibiki said. However, knowing what a manipulative bastard Orochimaru could be as well as having heard from Ino the events which led to the death of the boy whose grave she had robbed, commented, "I know it's a gamble that if I'm wrong could lead to more people dying. But the Guren that I had heard about during my time with Sound wouldn't have hesitated to kill to complete an objective. That she didn't here tells me that at the very least she's sorry for her past actions. It just seems like such a waste for someone with all her power to be locked away when she's already seen the light and can do so much good."

"Good," Ibiki said with another scoff, "How much good can she accomplish acting as a bodyguard for merchandise?"

Karin smirked as she said, "Hey! Don't underestimate the valuable service that we supply through the trade routes we are establishing. I heard your department recently made a breakthrough with a truth serum in thanks to some of the Desert Flowers my company has secured from Suna."

Ibiki didn't respond making Karin believe that she had made her point. But he did say, "Well don't come crying to me when you get a crystal dagger in the heart for your troubles." Reaching a cell door, Ibiki opened it up and then said, "Prisoner SK-zero-zero-one-five. You have a guest."

Karin felt a measure of pity for the kunoichi as she looked disheveled while staring off into space. All in all she gave the Uzumaki the distinct impression that she didn't care if she lived or died anymore. Trying to put on a happy demeanor she said, "Guren, my name is Karin Uzumaki. I'd like to offer you an opportunity to…"

"I'm not interested," Guren said without making eye-contact.

Undeterred Karin said, "Just hear me out. I promise it'll change your life…"


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46: Blast from the Past: Guren Part II**

Kiyomi appeared in a flash of flame as she Hiraishined from her home. She could feel Tsunami's eyes on her due to her sudden appearance, but she ignored the woman from Wave for the moment as she angrily said, "Damn him! How dare he take their side?"

Having removed herself from the source of her anger, namely Naruto, she began to fret that her running away may not have been the best way to resolve the argument they had been having. She knew that despite Naruto's being unwilling to drop the matter of her treatment of the Taki-nin. She need not fear him following her using the Hiraishin, since she had homed in on Tsunami as she was in a room in the Den that his lovers were remodeling and had made him promise not to enter until it was finished. Therefore despite the workforce helping Tsunami renovate the apartment building that housed the secret entrance to the Den being made up of Naruto's shadow clones, she knew he valued his word to his lovers too much to break it in chasing after her.

However, appearing in the room that was to be used by the Harem to relax and entertain each other filled Kiyomi with righteous indignation that Naruto would argue with her over the Taki-nin. After all, it was she that was providing the funds so the apartment building above her could be fixed up and used as a way for Naruto to be with his lovers in a homelike environment. "Yet, despite all that I've done and am still in the midst of doing. He's picking fights with me over those pieces of trash," Kiyomi thought harshly.

She knew that when it came to the three women she tended to be irrational. But, remembering how they had nearly killed Naruto when he had only been a child and thus nearly forced her into an amnestic state like what had happened to Nel upon her reforming after the death of her jinchuriki; she felt she was entitled to her anger. Still, she suppose she should have been more discreet in her intense dislike of the women by not making it so apparent that she enjoyed having the women performing the menial tasks around her home. Especially in light of his recent attack on the Southern Wolves, she supposed she should have been prepared for Naruto's sensibilities in regards to the Taki-nin to have been heightened due to his rescue of Suiren and the other women the slave group had captured and intended to sell.  
Kiyomi felt Tsunami begin to approach her so pushed her fight with Naruto out of her mind in order to show a calm and collected demeanor to Tsunami. Turning she smiled at the woman as she took in the work that had already been performed on the room. "Impressive," Kiyomi said taking in the handiwork of a half-completed stage that was being erected towards the back of the room. She smirked as she thought of some of the uses the stage would inevitably be used for.

"Thank you," Tsunami said pleased her hard work was being praised. "It's slow going since my workforce isn't allowed to come in here."

Kiyomi smiled as she knew that Tsunami's workforce was compiled of Naruto's clones. Looking around she said, "I see what you meant about the room being a little small. I'll speak with Seven about offering her assistance in knocking down the wall into the next room."

"That would be a great help," Tsunami said before pointing to the opposite one, "I'd also like to open a doorway into that room."

Kiyomi arched an eyebrow since she hadn't seen any such modification on any of the plans she had privy to asked, "Oh, what is that room going to be. It would also border on the master bedroom."

Tsunami nodded as she answered, "Well considering what goes on in the bedroom and what we expect will go on in here I think it would be appropriate to have a place to clean-up."

"I see your point," Kiyomi said with a smile that quickly faded as she wondered if she would be enjoying the nights she foresaw the room being used for.

Sensing that Naruto had left her home to begin the task that had brought him there in the first place she prepared to Hiraishin away, but was stopped as Tsunami said, "Can I speak with you about what was discussed at the Hot-Springs?" Kiyomi nodded causing the mother to say, "I can't say that I'm particularly pleased to find out that without it even first being discussed you meddled with my cells to make it so that I won't age or cannot have any children."

Kiyomi frowned, but said, "I do apologize for not consulting you and the others first. But in all honesty I figured that becoming effectively ageless would not be something anyone turned down. I do think that you are misreading the situation though in that it isn't you that is incapable of having children, but Naruto."

Tsunami inclined her head at Kiyomi's point but said, "Still do you feel that is something you have the right to decide?"

Kiyomi didn't even need to think about as she replied, "In truth the answer to that is yes, I do. If it helps you process the matter instead of thinking of it as a gift. Instead think of it as an exchange. Nobody is forcing you to accept, and while you have already received it. I can take it away from you at any point should I choose to. It isn't that any women choose to get pregnant while suddenly begin to age, but that I will strip them of the gift of remaining ageless."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

Kiyomi sighed as she felt that at any moment she may be in another heated argument so rather than responding heatedly she said, "Please try to see things from my point of view. Do you have any idea how old I am?" Tsunami shook her head, prompting the Bijuu to say, "In all honesty neither do I. But in that span of time, I've witnessed the human race grow from a few scattered settlements to covering most of the entire continent. And yet, despite the fact that at the moment there is still plenty of room for even more growth to occur, you humans have spent that entire span of time at each other's throats. Now imagine if we were to introduce a population of immortals to the equation. How long do you think it would be before people began to covet that ability to remain ageless? But even if that didn't happen in time the population of our offspring would continue to grow and grow. Unless of course we chose not to make them ageless as well, which if we did that would likely make Naruto and whichever of his lovers he impregnated feel very much like you did when you learned you would out live your child."

"But you said that once everything was settled you'd extend to him the same benefits you gave to me," Tsunami said with a hint of trepidation that Kiyomi had reconsidered.

Kiyomi inclined her head but replied, "Very true, but remember he may choose to one day start a family and refuse the gift."

"But why…why are you so insistent about this. I can understand that in time it might become a necessity. B…but surely one or two generations…"

Kiyomi shook her head before replying, "Tell me Tsunami. Say we did as you suggest until we reach the point where having children becomes no longer viable. Do you not think the generation we tell cannot have children would resent us for forcing upon them rules we did not live by?"

Tsunami frowned, but couldn't deny that what the Bijuu said would likely be accurate and while she knew they were talking about possibly thousands of years in the future. Considering she was talking to a being that already ancient she couldn't blame her taking a long view of things. Still she couldn't help feeling that perhaps there was another reason behind the Bijuu's stance on the women of the Harem having children so asked, "Is there something else motivating your decision to deny the others a chance to become mothers?"

"I'm not denying anyone anything," Kiyomi replied defensively. "I'm forcing them to make a choice. Not all choices are easy or without cost. But there is one other reason motivating me to force you and his lovers to choose." Kiyomi turned away and thought of her father before explaining, "My father decided that rather than living forever he wanted to have a family. I believe a part of the reason he became concerned about the Jyuubi escaping was because of his having children."

"So it's because your father made the choice between having eternal life or a family?"

"Not quite," Kiyomi replied, "It's because of how his descendants have behaved. Primarily his older son, who spawned the Uchiha line. My father would be disappointed to learn that his children's descendants have been at each other's throats since his passing. Which just highlights how over time people's values can change, and it might be that within a few generations we might find ourselves fighting our own flesh and blood."

"Aren't you being a tad paranoid?"

"Perhaps," Kiyomi replied, "But it only took a few months after my father died for his oldest son to raise his hand against both us Bijuu and his brother. Considering that history and human nature, I think it might be best if we don't invite our own calamities upon us." Seeing that Tsunami was considering her point, Kiyomi gave a nod before disappearing in a flash of flame. Arriving back at her home, Kiyomi began trying to figure out a way to divest herself of the Taki-nin currently responsible for her current difficulties with her lover.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was standing outside of the weapon's shop Chan's House of Daggers with his arms crossed over a stone demon-like skull as he thought over the argument that he had experienced with Kiyomi. He felt guilty about it since it had seemingly boiled out of nowhere, although in hindsight he knew that wasn't true since the fate of the Taki-nin had long been a point of contention between Kiyomi and him. Therefore, upon arriving at her house to start a mission he had been assigned he had been unable to stop himself from confronting his Bijuu lover when he entered to see the three mind-controlled women cleaning the main entrance. But while he had known Kiyomi was using the women as live in maids, seeing it so soon after his lovers had shut down a slave operation had motivated him to speak out against his former Bijuu's treatment of the women.

Kiyomi had waved off his concern and considering his new stance that he needed to be the one calling the shots Naruto had refused to let it slide. Before he knew it both of them were yelling at each other attracting the attention of the other women in the house. A moment later Kiyomi ended the argument by Hirashining out of her mansion. Naruto would have followed, but she had entered a portion of the Den that Naruto's lovers had asked him to keep out of. Not willing to go back on the promise he had made he had left her alone, but Naruto wouldn't let the matter drop until the Taki-nin had been restored to their old selves.

Naruto could understand why Kiyomi was so hostile to the women as he remembered them quite well, even though they no longer resembled the women that had been willing to kill him in order to secure a piece of paper one of their deceased members had hidden which he had found. For several weeks after the encounter Naruto had trouble sleeping due to his actually having a brush with death. He realized that Kiyomi must have felt just as helpless as him due to her inability to supply him with chakra at that point in his life. Naruto believed that perhaps one of the reasons he had let the matter stand for so long was because of that encounter. Yet, he knew that both Kiyomi and he needed to forgive the women or else Naruto's ambition would begin to fall apart. If the two of them began to treat those that had personally wronged them differently and were unable to forgive the women then they wouldn't be able to ask the same of others.

To that end Naruto had tried to work around Kiyomi, by asking his mother to restore the Taki Kunoichi to their former selves. But his mom had informed him that while she could restore their physical bodies, their minds could only be returned to them by Kiyomi. According to his mother, Kiyomi hadn't been all that gentle when she had implanted the obedient personalities into the women, and had effectively overlaid them over their existing ones. As a result if she wasn't careful when she removed them, she could effectively destroy both leaving them effectively brain dead. She said it would be far easier for Kiyomi as she had been tampering with them since their arrival and as such would know what steps needed to be taken to remove the programmed personalities. Naruto sighed since he knew getting his Bijuu lover to listen was likely going to be a world class headache. But he had set his mind to it and wouldn't let up until she listened to him.

His sigh caused the diminutive Nel to look over her shoulder with a sad look since she feared Naruto might be upset with her. "Naruto," she said timidly, "you're not still angry at Nel are you."

Naruto looked down at the child-like Bijuu. He could see in her watery gaze that she might start crying if he didn't answer her soon. He put a wide smile on his face as he figured Nel had read his quiet and contemplative demeanor to mean that he was angry at her. Looking at the stone demon-skull he had effectively bought, since Nel had accidently destroyed the statue it had been a part of after wandering off while he was guiding her sisters around the village, Naruto chuckled. Crouching down to Nel, he said, "Don't worry, it was an accident. Believe me; I know a little something about causing trouble for people but not really meaning too." Naruto gave the skull he held another look and noticing the inside was hollow placed it on top of Nel's head. "Here you can keep it as a gift." He chuckled as it was oversized for her head, but from the way Nel beamed he knew she appreciated the gesture. Pulling a spare cloth he kept in case the one his Leaf Forehead protector was affixed to ever was damaged, he strapped it inside the makeshift helmet so that Nel could tie it to her head. Once it was secure he gave it a test rub and said, "I'm sure you'll grow into it."

"Ha, they've got you babysitting now," a brash voice Naruto recognized called out.

Looking passed Nel, Naruto let a smile he was sure confused Kiba appear as he said, "I guess it can't be helped considering that I'm still a genin."

Kiba approached to continue his teasing as Naruto stood, but stopped as the young girl he was with quickly climbed up the blond's back and once she could stare at the Inuzuka from over the jinchuriki's shoulders gave him a pointed glare that raised the hairs on the back of his neck. His nin-dog partner Akamaru began to whimper confirming that despite the girl's innocent appearance she possessed a great degree of chakra. Kiba felt a growl in the back of his throat since he wasn't going to be intimidated by some kid, but before he did his attention was pulled to the entrance of the Weapon Shop as a voice called, "Naruto…"

A buxom blonde giddily skipped out of the shop before giving a spin making sure to pull Naruto's attention to the sheathed blade strapped to her back. "I didn't know you were in the market for a blade, Rangiku."

"I know, and in actuality I just bought a handle and sheath." Rangiku said before pulling the sword. Holding her hand to the back of the blade Naruto watched as it grew hazy before turning into ash.

Realizing that she was simply compacting her ash to make it appear like a solid blade, he said, "Impressive," while she made it solid once more before sheathing it.

Nel seeing Naruto's reaction puffed out her cheeks as she said, "No fair! Nel wants a sword too."

Rangiku reached over Naruto's shoulder to flick her sister on the nose before saying, "Well if you didn't decide to play hide and seek in that art gallery which you trashed with a mini-Beast Ball. Then maybe we would have let you go into the store."

"Nel was startled by the creepy statue," the Bijuu replied referring to the statue she had turned to see after avoiding a frantically searching Naruto and whose head she now wore.

Naruto laughed while Nel continued to pout as he recalled running passed the store in question only for it to explode a moment later. Finding Nel sitting on her rear, amidst the destruction he had just collected her when the angry store clerk had approached him with a hastily constructed bill.

Kiba annoyed at being ignored was about to speak up, but then felt his jaw drop as more beauties began to emerge from the store. The first was a dark skinned blond who walked regally with her arms folded just below her impressive bust. Following behind her were three other women that carried themselves as some sort of retainers or bodyguards.

Another dark skin woman with white hair followed after her, but unlike the first four that emerged she was bereft of any type of weapons. Naruto surprised Kiba as he spoke like he knew the woman, "Couldn't find anything you like Urd."

The woman gave him a soft smile before replying, "No, they were all very crude. I think I'll find a more subtle way of harming my foes." Naruto wasn't sure what she meant, but he had noticed that Urd seemed rather engrossed with the autopsy that had been performed on the false Rin and had asked Shizune and Sakura about some of the experiments they were performing.

Again before Kiba could interject himself into the conversation another pair of voices cut in. The Inuzuka watched as yet another pair of women stepped from the shop. He could see the dark haired woman adjusting a short blade that she had likely just purchased. Kiba recognized the other woman as Yoruichi from around the village as well as from her efforts in protecting it and who was walking next to the dark haired woman. She sent a glower at the pleased look on her companions face. Commenting on how she negotiated a cheaper price for the weapon, she said, "You know Kukaku if you truly wanted to convince him to drop the price perhaps you should have just sucked him off."

"Come off it Yoruichi," Kukaku said angrily, "You're just pissed that I refuse to spread my legs for Na…"

Yoruichi saw that they weren't alone so gave in to the temptation that she was feeling and had been ever since her sister began flaunting her numerous sexual encounters with strangers slugged Kukaku sending her flying. Kukaku crashed into some boxes which she smashed as she fell on them and sent a dangerous glare towards the purple-haired Bijuu. Shooting to her feet, she flared her chakra as she said dangerously, "You've just made a very big mistake kitty."

Yoruichi was more than ready to meet her sister's charge as she said, "Then bring it you knuckle dragger."

Before the two women could start battling Tier shunshined between them as she said, "Ladies, I don't think our employer or the members of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation squad that cleared us to move here are going to be pleased if we cause a ruckus a few days after entering the village."

Kukaku continued to glare, but then noticed Kiba staring at them. Guessing that Yoruichi actions were as much as to protect her and Kiyomi's secrets as to show her displeasure at her actions simply stated, "Tier's right." Relaxing she moved passed her sister before directing a lusty stare at Kiba and running a finger under his jaw said, "Oh you're rather cute. Perhaps we could…"

"Naruto," Rangiku said speaking over her sister before she could provoke Yoruichi further, "I want to go clothes shopping. I think it would also be a good idea to get Lady Kiyomi's new employees some new clothes as well."

Tier stepped up near Kukaku as she said calmly, but with a sternness that suggest to Kukaku that it would be in her best interest to behave, "A most agreeable idea. I think it would be a nice change to wear clothes that were made for me."

Kukaku pulled away from Kiba to meet her blonde sister's eyes. Finding that once again she was the odd Bijuu out she said, "I suppose we're all in agreement then." She then began to walk away followed by her sisters.

Naruto gave the star struck Kiba an amused smile before saying, "Well I guess I'll go back to my babysitting. Take care of yourself Kiba."

Kiba watched the jinchuriki go wondering why it was that as of late every time he saw the blond he felt a desire to prove himself an equal of the jinchuriki. While he knew it could easily be attributed to the fact that ever since his defeat at Naruto's hands in the Chunin Exams he had been falling further and further behind the blond. Something told him that there was more to it than that, something which revolved around how Hinata had seemed to grow out of her shyness, and something which had happened despite the fact that her longtime crush was currently seeing someone. This had been something that Kiba had believed would have been devastating news to the Hyuuga. Finding hers, as well as quite a few of the kunoichi that he knew behaviors suspect, he decided it was time to get some of his questions answered. He chuckled to himself as he thought that while he was at it maybe he could arrange to find out why his mom's attitude had improved over the past year.

 ******************************** *  
Tsunade and Tenten appeared on the teleporter seal which was located in the basement of Kiyomi's mansion. The two women paused for a moment to watch as massive stone beetles created by Seven excavated a tunnel which would ultimately connect the Mansion, Hot Spring Grotto, and soon the Den together. Tsunade felt that it was a prudent move just in case for whatever reason the seals were knocked out of commission. The Bijuu in charge of the project turned towards the two and gave an amused smile at the haggard state Tenten was in due to the training that they had just wrapped up. Then with a quick nod she turned back towards her work as a formerly hollow stone beetle emerged from the passage having filled itself with the dirt and stone of the tunnel being dug. The Bijuu raised her open hand and then clenching it in a fist which collapsed the beetle as it compacted the material within it until it was no bigger than a medium sized rock.

The two kunoichi turned away as one of the other beetles in the room, began to move into the tunnel to replace the just destroyed one. Tenten felt a sense of giddiness as she climbed the steps up to the mansion proper since she was going to get to meet another of her idols, Mito Uzumaki. "I really can't believe I get to meet your grandmother," Tenten said excitedly as she reached the top of the steps.

Tsunade smiled as she watched her new apprentice seem to get over the tiredness she had been exhibiting just moments before as she sensed their getting closer to the red-headed woman. Tsunade had been surprised to learn that her apprentice apparently had quite the extensive knowledge of her grandmother's exploits. Having left the village with her team shortly after the recent Hot Spring gathering of Naruto's lovers, Tenten had missed out on the return of Mito. She had only just learned about her during their training that day as she had inquired about the new woman she had felt enter the Harem.

As they approached the dining room, where they could feel both Naruto and Mito were occupying, Tsunade felt a desire to caution Tenten about not pressing her grandmother to hardly on her past exploits since she knew Mito tended not to like being reminded of her role in the village. She was rather glad she didn't as they entered the dining room since she was sure the last thing Tenten expected to see was Mito on her knees in front of the chair Naruto was sitting in as she licked and teased his cock.

The red-head had apparently been at it for some time as Naruto suddenly raised his hips while Mito swallowed his length to capture the eruption. "I'm cumming," Naruto said as he buried his hands in Mito's hair as he flooded her mouth.

Tsunade smirked at Tenten's opened mouth stare as Mito stood as nobly as the history books had claimed about her despite the sex act she had just performed. Tenten though quickly recovered having witnessed her idol as well as the other strong women of the village act in a similar manner. Approaching she stuck out her hand as she said, "It's an honor to meet you Lady M…"

Mito grabbed the offered hand and pulled Tenten into a kiss where she shared the cum that she had just caught with her mouth and had intended to share with her granddaughter. Tenten stiffened in her arms but soon relaxed into the kiss as they passed the thick white substance between them. Mito pulled back first leaving a strand of cum and spit to hang between them as she stared into Tenten's eyes which had clouded over with lust. When the strand snapped Tenten seemed to recover her senses aided by Mito saying, "Please, none of that Lady nonsense attributed to my first life. I'm just Mito Uzumaki."

Tenten nodded, but nonetheless said, "I…I'm sorry. It's just I was really hoping that I could speak to you. It's like a dream come true to speak with the woman who defeated the Bone Witch of the Kaguya clan."

Mito's eyes went wide as a smile appeared since she knew most Konoha-nin had been led to believe she had merely been an adequate kunoichi whose true claim to fame was being married to the First Hokage. "Y-you heard about that?"

"I wrote a paper on it in the academy" Tenten said proudly. But a little bitterness slipped into her tone as she added, "I got an F on it because they said it didn't fit with what was known about you in the official history."

"How did you hear about it Tenten?" Naruto asked curious since Mito had told them her history had been expunged by the Second Hokage to keep her true level of skill a secret.

"I read about it in the records room," Tenten said moving to sit at the dinner table along with Mito and Tsunade. "There are more than just Konoha's records there. After battles sometimes the enemies' documents would be captured or personal items that contained history on the various clans that might one day confront the village."

"Still you would think the Second Hokage would censor those accounts for any mention of Mito," Naruto responded.

Tenten shrugged, as she replied, "He might already have, but keep in mind we're still capturing intelligence and enemy shinobi all the time. He couldn't leave a standing order with others to erase her history without it looking suspicious, so plenty of information on Mito exists there. Probably since a lot of it was gathered after he died."

"But what first made you interested in my history," Mito said pleased to hear some of her adventures from her time before becoming Hashirama's wife still existed.

"Well," Tenten said a little embarrassed and amused, "My teacher gave us a project to write about a famous shinobi we would like to emulate. He also gave me a not so subtle hint that I should try to do a paper on someone other than Tsunade." Turning to her fellow Harem member and teacher she added, "I decided to look into some of your relatives, there was a Toka Senju who was killed in a battle against the Uchiha shortly before Konoha's founding. She was a cousin of the First and Second Hokages. But when I was going through the official records I started to notice how there was so little mentioned of your grandmother. I just couldn't imagine that back during the Warring Clan days the Senju would allow the First Hokage to marry some minor unproven kunoichi."

"Therefore I wrote about your feud with the Bone Witch, Kocho Kaguya. I ended up finding some old journal entries taken from a Kaguya that had been killed during the First Shinoibi War in an action against Konoha." Tenten turned to face Mito as she explained, "In it he described how you and she had fought several times and despite your only being ten years old you managed to defeat a contingent of her personal guard. As well as your ultimately defeating her and then sealing her remains."

A picture of the woman flashed before Mito as she recalled the light brownish hair and red-eyed woman that for a time had ruled the Kaguya. Recalling her final victory and commenting on Tenten's mentioning of her age, Mito said, "Age was not exactly something that mattered back then. Sadly by that age I had already been a veteran of many conflicts. A great deal of them was against those barbarians the Kaguya."

"Really," Naruto said leaning forward in interest, "why?"

Mito shrugged before replying, "Hard to say. Every clan seemed to have a rival of which they clashed against the most often. The Senju had the Uchiha, and we Uzumaki had the Kaguya. I often believed that it was the Kaguya that sacked Uzushiogakure. But, I would admit that it could just be my prejudice against them. None of the survivors I ever ran across could mention the attackers, but most of those whom I talked to were just children at the time. When the attack happened I was living with Hashirama among the Senju."

"Well the Uzumaki's rivalry with the Kaguya appears to have been settled," Tsunade said to distract her grandmother from the sadness she felt at the destruction of her homeland. "The last Kaguya appears to have died in the service of Orochimaru several years ago."

"Really," Mito said surprised, "I was of the belief they served the Mizukage. Did Mist finally grow tired of trying to control them?"

"You could say that," Tsunade answered, "The Fourth Mizukage eventually instigated a blood limit purge. From what we've learned one of the reasons for it was due to an attack carried out against Kirigakure by the Kaguya. It's possible they saw the writing on the wall first."

"That's not so hard to believe," a new voice cut in, "People can often tell when they aren't truly welcomed." Mikoto watched as those present turned to look at her before adding, "In those circumstances it's only a matter of time before those being excluded lash out."

"Perhaps," Mito said guardedly, "But by doing so they also tend to confirm the other parties fears of them."

Mikoto frowned at the Uzumaki. But she let the matter drop as she focused on Naruto to say, "If you're waiting on Kiyomi to return you're wasting your time"

"I heard," Naruto said with a frown, "She's left the village to see how things are going back in Wave with the restoration of the Whirling Tides Manor. She's also hired a team of Genin to guard her during her journey. I'm guessing the genin are there to prevent us from picking up our discussion from earlier."

"Miya is also traveling with her," Mikoto added as she took a seat at the table.

Naruto wasn't sure what Kiyomi wanted Miya to accompany her for, but was more concerned with his lovers taking steps to prevent them from trying to settle their disagreement over the Taki-nin. He sighed at his lover's willfulness, but before he could give the matter much thought a newcomer entered the room saying, "Tsunade, I need to discuss with you the upcoming vote to end the embargo against Kumo. As we feared the Hyuuga are…"

Koharu trailed off as she noticed Mikoto and although showing off her younger self, she had often tried to avoid being in the presence of the Uchiha. Koharu was about to quickly finish her point before collecting Tsunade and leaving, but Mito having a sense of Déjà vu suddenly realized who she was looking at blurted happily, "Koharu, it's so good…"

She trailed off though as the room's temperature seemed to drop suddenly as Mikoto said with a growing anger, "Koharu…" She shot to her feet, throwing her chair back, as she faced the deaged elder and now realizing why something about the brown-haired woman had bothered her whenever she had caught a glimpse of her, activated her Sharingan. Seeing the elder standing before her deaged caused her to experience another realization as she turned her angry gaze to Naruto as she said, "Were you ever going to tell me that one of the butchers of my clan was also a lover of yours?"

"I had, but couldn't think of a way to bring up the subject," Naruto said preparing to move in case Mikoto attacked his lover.

Mikoto watched Naruto get to his feet and aware that she likely would not be able to attack the woman considering the number of opponents forced herself to calm. But facing Naruto, she said, "I'm leaving this place. I also want you to remove that mark you're using to keep track of me."

"Where will you go?" Naruto asked concerned that she didn't plan to go anywhere, but once free of a means of tracking her would move to attack Koharu.

"That's no longer any concern of yours," Mikoto countered turning back to face Koharu. "I can do whatever I very well please."

Naruto frowned, but confident he could protect Koharu if necessary and that holding Mikoto against her will would be wrong said, "As you wish." He then made a handsign which caused the mark on Mikoto's ankle to vanish. A moment later the Uchiha stormed out of the room but those present doubted she planned to travel very far.

 ******************************** *

Koharu sighed contently as she sank into the water of the hot springs located on the grounds of Kiyomi's mansion. It had only been an hour since Mikoto had learned that the brunette that occasionally visited the springs was also one of the people that had passed judgment on her clan. After the Uchiha had left, presumably to leave the mansion, Koharu had returned to the subject of what had brought her to the mansion in the first place. She had known Naruto wanted to discuss what had just happened, but Koharu had assured him there was no need to worry. She was an S-class Shinobi, and had faced quite a few opponents that had personal vendettas against her. She believed that if push came to shove she'd be able to handle the enraged Uchiha.

Naruto hadn't been happy, but had relented as she had explained that what had brought her to the mansion was her concern over the state of where things laid over the issue of the council voting to drop the trade embargo with Kumo. An embargo which had been in place ever since the failed kidnapping of Hinata. Yet despite the current good will that was being accrued between the two villages, the embargo remained firmly in place and if the Hyuuga had their way it would remain so. Koharu frowned since despite the Hyuuga not having the votes, they did possess enough sway that even if the embargo was dropped it would likely unofficially remain in place.

This was because as the most wealthy and influential clan in the village, very few businesses would engage in activities that may upset them. Therefore, even with the Great Tree Shipping Company being willing to open trade routes to Kumo in thanks to Karin being in charge, it would do them very little good if they had nothing to sell due to merchants being unwilling to anger the Hyuuga. Koharu had met with Hiashi to discuss the matter and although he at least appeared willing to consider the matter with an open ear. The Elders of his clan seemed unwilling to move from their staunch opposition to it. Koharu sensed that Hiashi might be willing to go against his Elders, but he would likely require something in return.

Koharu planned to meet with him again in a few days to learn what sort of bargain they could reach. Provided that she was still alive in a few days, since she knew that if Mikoto planned to avenge her clan, by killing the last living elder to have a role in her clan's demise, she would need to strike quickly, lest people begin to question why she had not left the village. She tensed as she heard footsteps approach but relaxed as she felt the presence of her lover. Naruto with a towel wrapped around his waist looked at her for a moment before asking, "You're tempting fate don't you think?"

Koharu smiled as she replied, "Perhaps, but if she's going to come at me then it would be best if she did it here. Instead of say in the middle of the village where we would have to explain why a supposedly deceased kunoichi suddenly popped up with a desire to kill me."

Naruto grunted as he questioned, "And the bathing I take it is to invite an attack when you would be unarmed?"

Koharu arched an eyebrow as she replied, "Naruto, I'm a kunoichi of quite some renown. Just because I'm naked, in a bath, doesn't mean I'm vulnerable."

Naruto tossed his towel away before climbing into the water to join his lover. Sliding up next to her, he pulled her close as he said, "Still, I would prefer not to see you be put to the test."

Koharu placed her head on his shoulder before saying, "Then perhaps you shouldn't have removed the seal that would let me know if she was near." Naruto chuckled weakly at his lover's comment before she kissed him on the cheek as she added, "Although I understand why you did. You didn't wish to make her feel like she was still a prisoner."

"That's partly it," Naruto said before pausing as he considered how to phrase his reasoning. After several moments he added, "I guess I'm hoping that by removing it. It shows that I trust her to do the right thing."

"By not murdering me," Koharu said with a smirk.

"That's what I hope," Naruto replied although his tone was serious. The two lovers lapsed into silence before Naruto said, "There's something I've been meaning to ask." Koharu turned to look at him hearing the importance with which he considered the question he wanted to ask. When she nodded, he asked, "It was Itachi that came up with the plan to eliminate the Uchiha, wasn't it?" Koharu's eyes went wide in her surprise at Naruto's question. Taking her reaction to mean that he was right he asked, "Why keep up the ruse, especially now. If you explained to M…"

"Explain to her what? That it was her oldest son that came to us with the plan to eliminate the Uchiha." Koharu looked away before directing her attention to the moon as she added, "What mother wants to hear that her child planned and carried out her elimination along with that of her husband and clan? In her view, we put Itachi in a difficult position forcing him to choose between family and village. She can likely forgive him for being loyal to the village. But his actually being the architect of the massacre… if she needs a villain then I'll gladly fill the role. It's the least that I can do for Itachi." Naruto frowned at his lover especially since he stood to come out the loser in her decision to hide Itachi's role as the massacre's mastermind. Koharu curious about her lover's insight asked, "How did you come to realize the truth?"

"I began to suspect it as I came to realize that it was rather strange for Homura, and Danzou to be caught so unaware by Itachi's sparing Sasuke."

"Why aren't you including me in that estimate?"

"Because, I heard from Komachi that Homura admitted that it took a lot of convincing to bring you on board for the plan. But those two likely jumped at the chance which led me to wonder about where were the plans within plans that I've come to expect from them." Naruto paused as he thought he heard something shift nearby, but not hearing it repeat he continued, "I mean within days of his plan to use the prison as a base of rebellion falling apart. Danzou had already schemed a way to turn things to his advantage by starting a war between us and Kumo. Yet when Itachi deviated from his orders by sparing Sasuke, he seemed completely unprepared. It was something that had been bothering me for some time, until I realized that the reason was because Danzou didn't come up with the plan. If he had, he would have likely stationed Root Anbu as back-up to eliminate any survivors, including Sasuke, before anyone else could arrive. That he didn't, tells me that he had no reason to believe Itachi would spare anyone. That seemed rather strange considering how distrustful he was. The only reason I could come up with is because Itachi approached him with the idea and as such, he had no reason to doubt his sincerity in carrying out the task."

Koharu stared at him in amazement, before looking away as she sadly admitted, "You're not wrong."

Naruto frowned as he said, "When you confessed your involvement you made it sound like the three elders conspired with Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha. Why would you not tell me that it was his idea?"

Koharu grimaced at the anger that had seeped into Naruto's voice. But meeting his stare she answered, "Because, I felt Itachi deserved to be rewarded for his loyalty by letting it be believed that it was us elders that forced him to act. That way if Sasuke ever did learn the truth, he'd at least find some sort of way to understand why his brother did what he did."

"But…"

"I know," Koharu said sadly, "Now it appears to be something that Tobi has used to convince Sasuke that his brother was a victim in all this. But, I've thought about why he, Itachi, acted the way he did a great deal. I finally came to the conclusion that he hoped to break the distrust Konoha felt towards the Uchiha as a result of Madara's betrayal."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it," Koharu said before lapsing into silence.

Naruto did as instructed and seeing what he believed his lover did said, "He hoped to make Sasuke the last Uchiha. Not to be an avenger, but to allow the Uchiha to be reborn as a part of the village."

"Yes," Koharu said proudly, "that is what I believe motivated him. Itachi first began to act cold towards his clan, including his brother by distancing himself from them. By killing his clan and letting Sasuke survive, he likely believed his brother would apply himself to becoming a great shinobi of the village in order to one day confront him. Then once Sasuke had killed him, the greatest traitor since Madara, Itachi likely believed the village would come to embrace his brother. And thus, any children he would have thereby making the Uchiha a true part of the village."

"Except, you can't control what hatred will do to a person," Naruto said feeling depressed about the whole affair. "It turned Sasuke into a person who's only ever been interested in taking whatever steps were necessary to get him closer to his goals. Including betraying the village…"

"And trying to kill the closest friend he had," Koharu said shifting herself to sit on Naruto's lap as she placed a hand where a Chidori had once pierced. "Itachi failed to account for the simple truth that even when focusing his brother's hatred on him, that it could also bleed into how Sasuke conducted himself."

Naruto nodded but then said, "It's something you're guilty of yourself."

"W-what?!"

"It's very noble of you for trying to protect Itachi's image in his mother's eyes. But if she does decide to attack you as a result…it would be as a result of your trying to control and direct her anger. I'm going to tell Mikoto the truth about what happened."

"Naruto…you should let her believe…"

"No," Naruto said sternly, "These false paths that have been built on good intentions have just led to more misunderstandings and hatreds. I'm not willing to sacrifice you to protect Itachi's image, but I'm equal unwilling to let Mikoto succumb to her hatred so she can believe that her son was forced to act as he did."

Koharu was about to argue the point, but seeing the determination in her lover's eyes simply nodded as she said, "I understand. But what makes you believe she'll believe you."

"I don't know that she will," Naruto conceded. "But I'm hoping that she'll recognize the truth if she hears it."

 ********************************  
Naruto had chosen to sleep alone that night, although he had wished to stay by Koharu's side. But the elder had preferred to remain alone herself in hopes of presenting an easy target should Mikoto decide to settle the grudge between them. Before returning to his temporary residence at the hotel room that he had been assigned since Pain's Invasion, Naruto had gone to Mikoto's room to tell her the truth about Itachi's role in the clan massacre. Sadly, he had found no sign of the Uchiha.

Needless to say, sleep had been difficult to come by as a result, but eventually it had, although with a little help. He wanted to believe the best about Mikoto. That she had just been angry at learning how close he actually was to one of the people responsible for her clan's destruction. But her disappearance left him with the concern that Koharu was correct and the Mikoto knew that if she was going to have any chance of successfully killing the elder she would have to move quickly. Naruto had wanted to stake out his lover's home in hopes that Mikoto's window of opportunity would close or she would calm. However, Koharu would know he was near and she had made it quite clear she wished to settle the matter on her own.

Little did either of them realize though that Mikoto had another idea of how she could harm Koharu. That idea was the reason that she was standing over a sleeping Naruto, clutching the makeshift blade she had forged since Kiyomi did not like the idea of the Uchiha having access to weapons in her home. Mikoto would have laughed if it wouldn't have woken the young man who she was entertaining thoughts of killing, since it appeared Kiyomi was right not to trust her. She knew it would be a betrayal of him considering how he had planned to free her from the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. She also knew that it would likely end her best friend or diminish her in a similar capacity as seemed the death of the jinchuriki that had housed Nel did to the three-tails. In a way Mikoto would have considered it a blessing since then her friend would likely not know of how she had been betrayed.

Mikoto felt tears gathering in her eyes as she could imagine Kushina's disproval of the thoughts running through her head. The Uchiha wondered if the Curse of Hatred that afflicted her clan had infected her as the truth was she harbored no ill will towards Naruto for keeping it a secret that he was involved with Koharu. As she knew her reaction and the dark thoughts currently taking hold in her heart were proof enough that she didn't deserve or could handle the truth. But, she just so desperately wished to hurt Koharu and felt ending the young jinchuriki that she apparently loved would be the most fitting punishment.

She was about to heft the blade over her head when a light snapped on in the room temporarily blinding her. She dropped the blade into a ready guard to defend herself from the attack that was sure to follow, but to her surprise a voice said, "It's always such a pity when people allow the darkness in their hearts to control them. I believe if you were thinking clearly you would agree."

"Mito," Mikoto said turning to face the woman who was sitting in a chair in a relaxed manner, "H-how?"

"A little known fact about me is I can sense the darkness that takes root in people and can as a result read their intentions. Your anger at Koharu isn't without merit, but is it enough to justify murdering the son of your best friend? Or the young man who freed you?"

Mikoto couldn't meet the Uzumaki's eyes as she responded, "S-she deserves to know the pain of losing someone that she cares about. It was no doubt easy for her to condemn my family to death since the only thing she had cared about back then was the village."

"Perhaps not so much as you might think," Mito said after a moment. "I took the liberty of eavesdropping on a conversation between Naruto and her. It would seem that the one that first suggested your clan be eliminated was your son, Itachi."

"Y-you lie…" Mikoto said weakly suggesting to Mito that a part of the Uchiha had long ago recognized the truth of the matter.

"I think we both know I gain very little by lying to you," Mito replied calmly.

"Y-you're trying to save your new lover's life," Mikoto said harshly trying to keep ahold of the anger she felt.

"I had already done that long before you showed up."

Mikoto was surprised by the statement so looked at Naruto as she activated her Sharingan. Her Kekkei Genkai revealed the seal that was likely why Naruto was still asleep despite the argument going on. But also a powerful barrier that surrounded him. Mikoto realized that if she had struck at the blond the barrier would have likely reduced her to ash.

Realizing that Mito could have just let her destroy herself she asked, "Why, why did you stop me?"

Mito shrugged as she said, "I suppose as a means of honoring my husband's wish that the Uchiha not be treated as villains. A desire that is also shared by the man I am now bound to as well. You see, despite what Tobirama believed and perhaps you do as well there is no Curse of Hatred that rules over the Uchiha clan. It's an excuse that was conjured up to allow a person to succumb to the darkness inside them while honoring the memory of who they were."

"Y-you can't be sure of that."

"Oh really, well if there was something like that which caused grieving Uchiha's to succumb to evil then I would say Tobirama was right to treat your clan as he did. After all, if it was suspected that a shinobi might become mentally unstable if certain conditions are met, then wouldn't it be prudent of him to take steps to make sure those conditions can't be triggered? I cannot deny that the Uchiha unlock great powers through the grief they experience at the death of a loved one. I've seen it happen quite a few times on the battlefield. But they do not lose control of their faculties; instead I believe that through the power they gain they are convinced of the rightness of their actions no matter how terrible. And as they succumb more and more to their desires to inflict pain onto those that they feel have wronged them, they lose more of their humanity in turn."

"You're saying that the Curse of Hatred that affects the Uchiha is nothing more than a lie?"

Standing Mito began to approach the Uchiha as she said, "Nothing is as powerful as a lie which most accept as truth and which allows one to act as they wish."

Tears began to pour from Mikoto's eyes before she finally said, "I-I don't know what I should do. How did everything become so fucked up? W-why couldn't I just live the simple life that Kushina and I wished for ourselves and children?"

Mito slowly closed the distance between them so as to not startle the woman and when she was right in front of her quickly placed her hand against the Uchiha's forehead as she applied a seal that put her to sleep. Catching the unconscious woman she said, "First, I think you need to sleep. In time, I think you will find a way to be happy again."

 ******************************** *  
Naruto had awoken the next morning feeling like he could have slept through the apocalypse. Having headed to Kiyomi's mansion first thing upon waking, he had been surprised to find Mikoto there. The Uchiha though had quickly excused herself after he had arrived making him fear that she was still angry at him. Mito though had assured him that wasn't the case, but had not clarified why she believed such to be true.

Naruto hated leaving the village with Mikoto in such a conflicted state, but Karin had hired him to escort some supplies to a nomadic tribe in the Land of Wind. According to her being awarded the job was a major deal primarily since it was one that she had negotiated away from one of the Great Tree Shipping Companies competitors. It turned out that the competitor had lost the contract due in part to the difficulty of the supply run. This was due to the wandering nature of the group they were to deliver the supplies to. Since the Deserts of Wind Country could be quite harsh and unforgiving the tribe couldn't just stay in one spot and needed to move at a moment's notice. Therefore there were actually several spots that Naruto would need to visit in hopes of either catching up to the tribe or waiting for it to arrive.

Since making the delivery would involve quite a bit of guess work and could involve quite a lot of moving, it opened them up to the possibility of being hit by bandits. The previous company to hold the contract for making the deliveries had lost four of the last five shipments. As a result they had wanted to charge more for their services, but also had refused to insure the shipments. Karin had seen the opportunity and had actually offered a much lower price and promised to insure the shipment for anything that was lost to bandits. Naruto chuckled actually finding his still being a genin a boon since the village could only charge Karin the price for a C-ranked mission, while at the same time sending someone as powerful as him along.

Reaching the headquarters of the Great Tree Shipping Company, Naruto could see the wagon that he would be in charge of parked out front. As he approached, Karin and a blue-haired woman that he recognized from the crystal clones he had destroyed stepped out. Karin smiled at him as she waved him order and once he approached said pleasantly, "Naruto, I'm going to partner you with our newest employee Guren."

Naruto stuck out his hand as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you…officially that is."

Guren let the offered hand hang in the air, but at least did give him a curt nod. Turning her gaze to Karin, she said, "I do not remember agreeing to become your employee. I'm simply doing this job since you made it quite clear you would continue to pester me in prison if I did not."

Karin smiled as she remembered how Guren had shot her offer to work for her down when she had visited the prison with Ibiki. She had continued to head back to the prison to work on Guren until she had finally agreed to at least guard one shipment. The red-head nodded but couldn't help smirking as she said, "Well as you well know I can be quite persistent. I'm sure after this job you'll come to realize that this is the place that you can return to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Guren said confused.

"She means she hopes that you'll come to see the Company as a home," Naruto explained.

With a shrug Karin added, "And who knows maybe even a family."

Both Uzumaki saw that the mention of family made Guren uncomfortable, so before she could back out Naruto asked, "What can you tell us about what we're protecting?"

"Basically it's just medical supplies and other provisions that the tribe uses to trade with villages in Wind Country," Karin said as she pulled a map from her pouch. She handed it to Naruto who unfurled it and explained, "They move along the route shown on the map. The X's are places that the caravan will be stopping at."

"What about the client?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here," a young woman perhaps a little younger than Naruto said as she ran to the group. She bowed politely to them as she said, "I'm sorry I'm late. This is just my first time being in an actual Shinobi Village. I got distracted taking in the sights."

Naruto smiled as he took in the young woman's appearance. She had light red hair that she wore with two long bangs that looped back and were held in place by the headband she wore around her head. She wore an orange robe with purple trim. Naruto also noticed an old battered blade that hung from a cord she wore around her neck. He noticed the symbol of the Leaf Village on the blade as he noted that except for its old condition it looked like one of the newer chakra blades the village had developed to deal with puppet users by cutting their chakra strings. Finding the blade strange he ignored it as he said, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl's eyes grew wide as she said, "R-really…I've heard a lot of people talking about you. They say you're the Hero of the Village. How could Karin's company afford to hire you to protect the supplies I purchased?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment still not used to people calling him such. But getting over it explained, "Well I'm still a genin, so I can't imagine the village is able to charge more for my services then they would for any other genin being assigned a C-ranked mission. Pardon my asking but who do I have the pleasure of addressing."

The girl's eyes went wide as her cheeks grew red at forgetting to introduce herself. Bowing again she said, "I'm Seramu, Daughter of Sara, the leader of my caravan and former Queen of Roran."

"Seramu," Naruto repeated, "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

The girl's cheeks grew redder as she responded, "T-thank you…I was named after my grandmother."

Naruto nodded as he said, "Well rest easy Seramu, Guren and I will see that you and your supplies are safely delivered."

 ******************************** *

The sun had set on the third day of the journey to deliver the supplies to Seramu's tribe. The young woman was currently asleep leaving the two shinobi to secure and clean the camp before they would take turns keeping watch. Naruto was finding it hard to get the former Sound-nin to open up, as she barely spoke except when the situation called for it. Therefore most of the conversing had been between Seramu and him. He had learned that Roran used to be a huge city composed of towers, but eventually been destroyed by a coalition of bandits hoping for plunder. It had been Seramu's mother Sara that had prevented the destruction from reaching the most important part of her kingdom, the people.

After the destruction of Roran, Sara had banded her people together and with her husnand they had lived as a nomadic tribe which survived from trading with other tribes and the villages they encountered along their travels. It appeared to be a rather harsh life as Seramu had told him that her father had been killed by bandits during a raid on the caravan. All in all hearing the tale made Naruto curious about the woman in charge since in his experience most nobles would have fallen to pieces if they had been thrown in similar circumstances.

Figuring he'd get a chance to meet her soon enough, he focused on Guren as he said, "We'll be entering Wind Country tomorrow. Seramu believes her caravan will be near the Bleached Bones Oasis."

"That would mean they're on the opposite side of Wind Country. Before we commit to traveling there it might be best to check one of the closer X's to see if we can pick up any other signs of her group."

Naruto gave the matter some thought before nodding his agreement. "That makes sense. Even if they aren't there, we should be able to get some idea of where they are from other tribes that may be camped there." Guren nodded and seemed willing to let the conversation die there so Naruto asked, "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself Guren? This could be a long trip and I'd like to get to know you better."

Guren turned her dark eyes to Naruto, and he figured she intended to ignore the question, but finally said, "I'm a monster who's destroyed everyone that's shown her the smallest kindness. I only plan to do this job so that Karin will leave me alone. Once it's finished I intend to return to prison and rot away. It's the only happiness garbage like me deserves."

Naruto gave the woman a sad look as he said, "I don't believe that's true Guren. I believe…"

"With all due respect," Guren said cutting him off, "I don't care what you think. You don't know me, or the horrible things I've done."

"You're right of course," Naruto countered, "But I did hear how Yukimaru sacrificed himself for you." Naruto paused as Guren's eyes went wide at the name as a pained look entered them. "I may not have known him either, but when a person sacrifices themselves for someone. It isn't so that they will be miserable for the rest of their days."

"What do you know about it?" Guren asked heatedly as she spun towards the jinchuriki. "How can I be happy knowing that Yukimaru sacrificed himself for the monster that took his mother from him? It's because of me that he ultimately ended up in Orochimaru's hands. How can I be expected to just carry on without a care in the world knowing I was the one that doomed him?"

"Nobody is asking you to forget his sacrifice, Guren," Naruto stated. "But would you best honor his memory locked away in prison. You've seen how your bad actions have led to a good persons end. But Yukimaru's end, has given you a chance to help more people then you've harmed. I know that he would want you to make the most of the life that he saved."

"H-how can you know that?"

Naruto gave a sad smile as he answered, "Because I know it's what my parents who sacrificed their lives for me would have wanted. Those of us, who are left behind, owe it to those who give up their lives for us to live each day to the fullest."

Guren turned away as she said softly, "The difference between us though is that my hands are stained with blood and I was unworthy of a second chance." Naruto was about to disagree, but she cut him off, "I'm tired. I'll take the second watch. Good night."

"Good night Guren," Naruto said as the woman moved to her tent. Looking up at the stars he saw one wink out and hoped that wasn't an omen of things to come.

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi took a sip of her sake as she sat in the outdoor bath of her hotel room. She stared up at the stars and wondered if Naruto was doing the same as she could feel that he was away from Konoha. Her thoughts of her lover were interrupted as her companion on her journey asked, "So how much longer do you plan to run from your argument with Naruto?"

Kiyomi looked at Miya Asama with some annoyance as she replied, "I am not running. I'm simply postponing the resuming of it until a date of my choosing. Honestly, outside of the fact that by taking them captive I was able to master the skills needed to give birth to Sage, those three have been more trouble than they were worth. Now if you don't mind the last thing I want to talk about is them."

"Fair enough," Miya said with a shrug. Although she had aligned with the Taki-nin while they were in prison, she knew it was merely on of convenience and that Yuffie would have turned on her as she had on Mikoto if she believed she and her teammates would benefit. Dropping the matter she asked, "Then perhaps you'd be willing to discuss why you brought me along?"

"Well your treatments to increase your chakra are just about complete," Kiyomi said after taking another sip of her drink. "Therefore I wished to get some idea of what your plans for the future are."

Miya frowned since she had been wondering much the same thing. Since her escape from the prison, Miya had learned the Fourth Mizukage had been killed. The woman responsible for his death had apparently succeeded him and although it was only rumors at this point possessed not one, but two Kekkei Genkai. With the news of the Fourth Mizukage's death, Miya had found that much of her hatred towards her home village had disappeared. Yet, despite that she still felt no desire to return, which left her in a state of limbo as it were. After a long pause she finally said, "I don't know to be honest. I had entertained plans of killing the Mizukage, but his successor already took care of that. Kisame is still out there, but you've defeated Akatsuki so who knows when he'll pop up again."

"True, Tobi's Akatsuki has been dealt a blow. But I wouldn't say they've been defeated just yet. The enemy has already proven they can be quite patient."

Miya frowned as she asked, "What are you saying?"

"Rumors say that Akatsuki was born in the Land of Water," Kiyomi replied as she refilled her cup. "We know this to be false, but I wonder where the rumors came from."

Miya shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"It matters because it would lead one to believe that Tobi and Kisame have been allies long before they officially joined Akatsuki. Since I know that Tobi can control a tailed beast…"

"You're saying he may have been behind the Mizukage's behavior as well," Miya said shocked at the implications of what Kiyomi was suggesting.

"A rather intriguing theory wouldn't you agree. This of course would mean that we share a common enemy," Kiyomi said with a pleased smile as Miya's gaze darkened at the implications.

"What then are you suggesting?" Miya said guardedly. "I have no intention of becoming bound to Naruto."

Kiyomi gave a wide smile as she said, "Of course you don't. But if you intend to settle things with Kisame, and by extension Tobi, then would there be no better place to be then by his side. You don't need to become his lover, but would you be averse to being his landlady?" Miya looked confused so Kiyomi explained, "As you know I'm rebuilding the apartment building above the Den. I would like for you to handle the day to day activities of running it. You'll be compensated and be in an excellent position to hear about it when Tobi or Kisame poke their heads out from whatever rock they are hiding under."

Miya thought about it for a moment before nodding as she said, "Fine, I'll take the position. But I'm not going to let it become his sex palace."

"Of course not," Kiyomi said with a smile, "That's what the Den is for, after all."  
 ******************************** *

A week had passed since Naruto and the others had entered the Land of Wind. After checking with several passing nomadic groups Naruto was confident that they were close to Seramu's caravan. He looked back to see the girl was talking with Guren, who had appeared to be taking his words to heart. Guren smiled softly at something the young woman said, but it faded quickly as her eyes drifted skywards. Naruto turned to follow her gaze and saw smoke rising above a nearby dune.

Seramu noticed it a moment later and quite aware of what it meant whispered horrified, "Oh no." She then darted off in the direction of the smoke.

Naruto cursed as he created several clones to direct the horses pulling the wagon as he charged off after the young woman. Guren followed behind him, as they chased after Seramu. They easily caught up due to the young woman dropping to her knees as she crested the hill. Both shinobi paused as they followed suit to take in the destroyed caravan. "Come on," Naruto shouted, "there might be some survivors."

Reaching the caravan, Seramu gasped as she spotted several corpses of the men charged with its protection. She spun and buried her head into Naruto's chest who wrapped her in a protective embrace. The young woman began to sing a beautiful song to herself as Guren began to inspect the destruction. "What do you think happened?" Naruto asked as he continued to stroke Seramu's back.

"It looks like slavers," Guren said as she pointed to one of the overturned wagons.

Looking at what she was pointing out, Naruto saw that it was filled with several valuable rugs and other items that he figured bandits would have made off with. That coupled with the fact that the only dead they saw appeared to be the warriors of the group seemed to imply that it was the people of the caravan that the attackers were interested in.

Naruto pulled away from the girl crying against her chest as he said, "Don't worry Seramu. We'll get your people back."

"I don't have the money to pay for such a mission," Semaru said feeling helpless.

At least until Naruto smiled brightly at her as he said, "Hey, what sort of hero charges extra just because the mission became more difficult. It wouldn't be the first time one of my C-ranked missions shot up the chart." Naruto's clones crested the ridge as he added, "Stay here. Attend to your fallen. I'll bring your mom and people back. I promise."

 ******************************** *

Sara pulled back in disgust as a massive dark-skinned man with a blond Mohawk reached through the bars of her cell to grab her chin, "My you're a pretty young thing luv. How about you keep me warm tonight?"

Before Sara could give her opinion on the matter a cultured voice said, "Honestly why does Bison see fit to pair me with such brutes. I will not warn you again Birdie. You are to keep your filthy hands off the merchandise."

Sara was almost more repulsed by her would be protector since despite his cultured way of carrying himself. She could almost feel he was far more monstrous then the hulking brute. The way he looked at her, made Sara feel as if he would wine and dine her and then after having his fun slowly skin her flesh from her body.

"Ah come on, Vega," Birdie said turning towards the man. "What does Bison want with these people anyway? You can't tell me he'd miss one slave."

"You are testing my patience," Vega replied angrily. "The only reason Shadaloo hired your little group is because the Southern Wolves were wiped out. Tessai may have been just as big a brute as you, but at least he was a professional and knew best not to mix business with pleasure. It is none of your concern what Bison wants these people for. You only need to make sure they are delivered in good condition."

Sara turned away as the two left the tent they were holding the prisoners in. She smiled reassuringly at her people as she said, "Don't worry everyone. I'm sure we'll be rescued."

"How?" one of the children asked her fearfully.

"Seramu is still free, and she should realize what has happened to us. I'm sure she'll be able to get word to those who will help us," Sara said reassuringly.

"Do you think your dream warrior will save us?" another of the children asked.

Sara smiled at the child that had recalled the story she often told about how she had received the chakra blade she had given to her daughter. The details of the encounter were fuzzy leading her to believe it was a dream, but what she did recall was that she had awoken to find several Leaf shinobi unconscious with her in the room that was the central point of the Ryumyaku flow that coursed beneath the ground. She didn't recall what had brought them there, nor did the Leaf Shinobi. But the masked man in charge of the squad surmised that it was likely due to their mission to defeat her minister Anrokuzan from raising a puppet army using the Ryumyaku. That her kingdom had been covered in the remains of broken puppets and her minister was missing seemed to lend credibility to the Leaf Shinobi's story. She would learn that the Great Sleep as it was called later had afflicted all the people of her kingdom, none of whom could recall exactly what had happened in the twenty-four hours before waking up. The Leaf shinobi had explained that it might have been a side-effect of their shutting down the Ryumyaku, but Sara was sure there was more to it than that.

This was due to the dreams she had over the weeks that had passed after the incident. Dreams filled with a man whose face always appeared hazy, but who had given her the blade that she had so greatly cherished. Sara for a time had felt she loved the Dream Warrior, but as with most dreams those feelings eventually faded for something she could touch. Seramu's father, had been a good man that she had loved dearly, but at times she would find herself wondering about her dream warrior.

Turning her thoughts back to the present she said positive of her response, "I'm sure if he knew of our plight he'd do everything in his power to rescue us."

 ******************************** *  
Guren didn't know what to make of the young man she had been traveling with for the pass to weeks. At times he could almost appear buffoonish like when he had accidently stepped in a pile of shit shortly after their leaving Konoha, but then there were moments when he was serious and seemed capable of offering great insights.

She would be lying if she said that at times she didn't feel drawn to him. But she chalked it up to his continued insistence that she deserved to be happy. Not to mention his many attempts to include her in the campfire conversation he and the client had.

Ultimately though Guren knew she didn't deserve to be happy. She had basked in the pain and suffering of others for too long to ever deserve to be happy. Naruto was a sweet man, but in the end she felt he was too naïve to understand. There were just too many ghosts in her closest that she was sure would love to drag her to hell for her many sins.

Watching his back as they raced over the dunes in the direction of the tracks one of his clones had found. She found that she wished that Naruto had been a part of the Leaf forces that had opposed her and her squad during the disastrous mission to capture the three-tails. She was quite certain that had Naruto been there it would have ended in such a way that she could perhaps still have been saved.

Naruto paused and held up his hand but Guren didn't need to ask why as she could just make out the lights of fires from the other side of the dune. Naruto dropped down to a crouch as he climbed the dune to look over the edge. Guren followed closely behind him and frowned as she saw the small force of armed shinobi. She felt Naruto tense next to her and following his gaze saw that it rested on a tall man whose long blond hair was worn in a braid along his back. He wore no shirt but a snake was tattooed onto his chest, which wrapped around his stomach and arm.

"Do you know him?" she asked and was confused by his shaking of his head since his reaction had indicated they had met before.

She sensed that Naruto knew he hadn't covered his reaction well so explained, "He matches the description of a man that attacked several genin in Wave. He was supposed to be a buyer for the S.I. N Corporation, but he appears to be much more than that."

Guren frowned since she still felt Naruto had more personal reasons for his reaction and was withholding some of the truth from her. But she nodded since she felt that it was likely due to it being linked to secrets he couldn't share with her. "We need to handle this carefully," Naruto said concerned for the safety of the captives. "I'm guessing they are being kept in that central tent that Vega came out of. But if we guess wrong then they may kill the captives just to prevent us from rescuing them."

"They might if they believe the rescuers are hoping to save the captives," Guren said after a moment of thought. "But if they believed the attackers were rival slavers."

Naruto smiled as he said, "I believe we can handle that."

 ******************************** *

Sara sat surrounded by her people and their children as she watched them sleep despite the current conditions. She envied them the ability since despite her own daughter being safe, her concern for them kept her awake. She knew it was silly and that it showed just how desperate their situation was, but she found herself even asking her dream hero for help. She was about to close her own eyes to hopeful dream of a world where her hero answered her call, when a tremendous yell carried over one of the dunes. Sounding like an army on the attack, Sara looked out the entrance of the tent they were being kept in to see what appeared to be bandits or rival slavers charging the camp. The people in the camp began to respond to the threat, but the sight did little to lift Sara's spirts as she knew for her people it was likely they were likely exchanging one kidnapper for another.

 ******************************** *

Naruto waited for Guren's henged clones to pull most of the guards away from his location on the opposite side of the camp. While he liked to think he could wipe the floor with the bastards, he would have to wait until after the hostages were safe. He looked forward to that moment as he intended to pay Vega back for what he and the bruiser with him had done to Konohamaru's squad.

Seeing that as many of the guards willing to move had, Naruto quickly charged down the dune towards a pair of sentries. Luckily they were preoccupied with the chaos on the other side of the camp rather than making sure their side was secure so Naruto easily handled them with a Sage powered punch the sent the men tumbling. Quickly reaching the tent, Naruto sliced through the fabric in the back using his chakra blades. Aware that it was empty except for the scared captives he slipped inside to find most of the people had awaken and were staring at the battle going on.

Naruto spared a moment to see how Guren's clones were faring and cursed as he saw that several had been destroyed already. Aware that once someone with some brains realized the attackers weren't human that they would like figure out the attack was a diversion, Naruto knew he needed to get the people moving. Channeling chakra into his blades he sliced the bars to the cage causing the people to look back towards him. Giving them a reassuring smile he said, "Come on! I've been sent by Seramu to rescue you. Head out the back."

Hearing their fellow tribeswoman's name the captives all quickly did as Naruto instructed, except for a woman in the back that greatly resembled Seramu, and who was simply staring at him like she had seen him before but couldn't place where. Not sure why the woman was staring at him when she should be escaping Naruto charged into the cell and guessing her to be his client's mother said, "Sara, pull yourself together. Your people need you."

Hearing that, snapped Sara out of her daze as she said, "Yes, your right. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," Naruto said following the woman out the tent. "Let's save the celebrating till you're safely reunited with your daughter."

Sara was about to agree when a high pitched yell cut through the night. Looking up to where it came from she saw Vega leaping from the top of the tent towards them his claw aimed for Sara's heart. Naruto leapt in front of her and used his blade to block the blow. He grunted and was pushed back into her as Vega used where Naruto blocked his blade as a pivot to bury his feet into the blond's chest before leaping away.

Vega landed smoothly on his feet opposite Naruto and as he straightened up said, "Naruto Uzumaki. You have an annoying habit of showing up where you aren't wanted."

Naruto motioned for Sara to continue running as he created several clones to escort her. He turned back towards Vega slowly and for a moment was concerned that the man realized that he had been one of the Hunter-nin that had prevented him and Balrog from killing Team Ebisu. But sensing that perhaps he had some prior run in with S.I.N or whoever was actually pulling the man's strings said, "I'm pretty good with masks. I don't remember squaring off with you before."

Vega chuckled as he said, "No we've never had the pleasure of tangling before. But, your past actions have caused us considerable setbacks."

"I can't really say that I'm sorry to hear that if you spend your time kidnapping people," Naruto said preparing to charge. He stopped though as a cloaked figure dropped in front of Vega. Naruto frowned as he couldn't get a sense of the person even with his Sage abilities active. He could tell that it was a woman via the chakra he could feel, but the cloaked figure almost felt like a doll with no personality.

"Please evacuate sir," the cloaked figure said. "Lord Bison would not wish for you to be captured here."

"I think the same could be said for you Cammy. Do not dally long."

"Affirmative," the woman said tossing her cloak to reveal the beret and green leotard that she wore. Marking Naruto's face she added, "Target confirmed."

Charging forward as Vega leapt away, Cammy leapt at Naruto as she began to spin in a feet first version of fang over fang. Naruto leapt over the attack, but Cammy landed beneath him and leapt upwards connecting with a shot to his stomach. Naruto groaned from the blow as he landed roughly on the ground. Cammy pressed her advantage as she charged where the jinchuriki was lying. Raising her foot all the way up to her head she attempted to bring it down on his skull, but Naruto blocked the blow as he glared angrily at the woman with his yellow eyes.

He pushed the woman's foot back with enough power that she was forced to flip backwards to keep up with it. Landing on her feet as Naruto flipped back to his, she moved to charge him again. But she was forced to leap out of the way as Naruto reached her first and had attempted to bury his fist in her stomach. Cammy, rolled to her feet and tried to attack his exposed back, but Naruto spun in place and connected with a backhanded fist which although greatly powered down still hit with enough force to send the woman spinning away. She hit the ground hard, but nevertheless tried to get back up.

Naruto moved to secure the woman, but a large cloud of sand shot into the air on the opposite side of the tent pulling his attention away. Aware that Guren might be in trouble, he turned back to his opponent and saw that she had managed to flee as his focus shifted. Able to sense her chakra he knew he could still catch up to her, but unwilling to leave Guren to face the rest of the slavers by herself moved to offer his assistance.

However, he made it a handful of steps before a large contingent of bandits began streaming down the hill. Seeing that they were heading for the central tent where the captives had been held, he figured that they were opportunist hoping to take advantage of the chaos in order to make off with the goods while the Marauders were defending the camp from Guren's attack. "When it rains it pours," Naruto said preparing to meet the charge since he didn't want them going after the free captives once they realized they were already gone. He just hoped Guren could hold out until he arrived.

 ******************************** *

Guren watched as the dark-skinned man appeared from the dust cloud he had made as he smashed her clone into the ground. Forming crystal blades on her forearms, she quickly closed with him and made a swipe at his stomach. Birdie blocked the blow using the chains wrapped around his forearms before lashing out with a kick. Guren crossed her arms and blocked the blow, but skidded back on her heals.

Before she could attack once more she was forced to defend herself from one of her opponent's men as he swung a short sword at her back. Guren blocked the blow with her left forearm blade before cutting the man's leg off at the knee with her free hand. Spinning she attempted to finish him by burying a blade in his chest, but Birdie used the moment to unfurl the chain around his right forearm and threw it so that it wrapped around her outstretched arm.

He pulled her off her feet towards him, but Guren used her free arm to slice the chain off and before she had even landed created a crystal dragon which sped towards the large man and hit him in his chest. The jutsu picked him up and carried him until it smashed into a wagon. Guren's attention was pulled from him as several of Birdie's marauders charged her having finished off the last of her crystal clones.

Guren turned to face the closer threats. Fashioning several crystal shuriken in midair she sent them flying towards the charging marauders. One hit true catching the man in the throat causing him to fall back into one of the other men. The third reached her, but she parried his downward strike by crossing her forearm blades over her head. Before she could try to push him back she heard Naruto shout, "Guren watch out!"

She was pushed to the side just as a broken axel from the wagon Birdie had crashed into smashed into her rescuer as well as her attacker. She stared at the shocked Naruto who was impaled on the makeshift weapon as was the man she had been fighting.

"N-no," Guren said weakly not wishing to see another good person die for her. "No!" she shouted as she rounded to face a smirking Birdie as his remaining men began to close in around her. His smile faded though as suddenly the ground began to shake before razor sharp crystals began to shoot up from the ground around her.

Birdie's smirk faded into horror as the sprouting crystal forest decimated his men as they began to sprout branches which impaled them. He stood transfixed as Guren slowly approached him with more and more crystal spikes appearing in her wake. He snapped out of his daze as he watched one of his men leap through the growing crystal forest to leap at her back only for a crystal to shoot out of the ground and impale his stomach. Watching one of his few remaining men die got the large man moving in the opposite direction from the woman only to run right into the blond he thought he had killed. Naruto smashed his fist in the man's face knocking him out cold.

Looking at the crystalline structure that now stood in the middle of the desert Naruto said, "Maybe you should lead with that attack next time."

Guren had stopped in shock at seeing Naruto appear from the opposite side of the camp unharmed. She looked back at where the dead one should be and not seeing any sign of him realized it had been a clone. She felt tears appear at the corners of her eyes, but pushed them away as she said, "What took you so long?"

Naruto jerked his thumb back the way he had come as he answered, "We had some party crashers try and sneak in the back."

Guren nodded, but asked, "What are we going to do with them?"

Naruto picked up Birdie and despite the man's being much bigger than him, easily carried him over his shoulder as he said, "I figure we'll leave them tied up here. I'll make some clones to keep watch and send one to Suna. Gaara should be happy to learn some thugs who've been attacking his people have been dealt with."

Guren nodded as she kept telling herself that the Naruto, she had seen die was just a clone. But that a good person could have lost his life for her was all the convincing that she needed that she should remain locked away for the rest of her days so as to not let such a thing happen again.

 ******************************** *

Naruto sat at a position of honor as he watched the people celebrating by dancing around a fire as others ate and drank. He looked at the people's leader who looked away quickly giving him the impression that she had been staring again. Naruto coughed gently into his fist to get her attention and he noticed that her cheeks gained a little color as she looked at him. Leaning forward he commented on the festivities, "This is the most lively funeral that I've ever been too."

Sara nodded as she said, "I can imagine. It took me a little getting used to as well after Roran was destroyed. It's a tradition of the caravan that we survivors joined with. Seramu's father was a tribal leader that I had married a few years before Roran's fall. He was the one that helped us go from a stationary kingdom to a band of travelers. The reason he gave for such a lively ceremony despite the solemn occasion was that the desert is a harsh place and every day of life you can squeeze from it is a victory. And thus when death inevitably wins you celebrate the many victories that came before."

Naruto nodded as he watched the people celebrate the lives of the warriors that had died defending their people. "Are you going to be okay with most of your protectors gone?"

Sara nodded as she answered determinedly, "We'll be okay. This is not the first time the desert has tried to claim the people of Roran. It shall not be the last." Sara paused like she wanted to ask him something, but then thought better of it. Naruto wondered if it was related to the looks that she kept sending towards him. He considered asking her, but felt that it might embarrass the woman.

He was about to ask her what Roran was like before it fell, but stopped as Seramu broke away from the people dancing around the fire to stop in front of him. Holding her hands out to him she asked, "Naruto come dance with me."

Naruto was tempted to take her up on her offer as he recalled how the girl had crushed herself to him upon his return with her tribesman and mother as she thanked him for keeping his promise. He had thought he sensed a hint of jealousy radiating from her mother, but quickly dismissed it as his imagination. Although he could hear a little envy in Sara's voice as she said, "Leave him be Seramu. I'm sure he's quite tired from fighting those men."

Seramu frowned at her mother, but before she could respond Naruto said, "Actually, I should go check on Guren. "

"Why does she refuse to come down?" Seramu asked as Naruto got back to his feet.

"She lost somebody important to her and believes she isn't deserving of happiness," Naruto said sadly on the woman in question behalf.

Naruto smiled as Seramu retook her position in the women dancing around the fire as he made his way to where Guren was. Finding her alone near a small grove of palm trees far away from the lights strewn about the camp he said, "You know this celebration is as much a thank you for us as it is to celebrate their love ones that passed on."

Guren looked back at Naruto for a moment as a weak smile appeared while she said, "I saw you eating. It looks like you did enough celebrating for the both of us."

"It would have been rude to let all that food go to waste," Naruto countered with a smile. Besides, my partner would prefer to sulk out her by herself." Guren didn't respond so Naruto asked, "Is this really what you think Yukimaru wants?"

Guren looked back at him as her eyes hardened. Angrily, she replied, "How should I know? But it doesn't matter. I've decided to return to prison after this job is completed. I don't deserve a second chance or to be happy."

"With all due respect I don't think that's a decision for you to make," Naruto said causing the woman to shoot to her feet.

"Where do you get off deciding that for me?"

"I'm not, well not entirely making that decision for you. I think Yukimaru did when he choose to give his life for yours. I don't think he would be happy knowing that you plan to spend the rest of your days being miserable," Naruto said.

W-why can't you understand…I-I've done horrible things…"

"And today your actions saved lots of people," the jinchuriki said closing the distance between them. "You wouldn't have been able to do that from a prison cell. Plus, you gave Yukimaru's gift to others as well"

"Gift," Guren said softly.

"That's right; his gift of life to you has been passed on to the people of Seramu's tribe. These people will always be indebted to him for saving you."

"W-what you say sounds nice…but it doesn't erase the things I've done in the past."

"No it doesn't," Naruto conceded, "But what you did back then doesn't invalidate what you did today either." Naruto stopped in front of Guren and let a mysterious smile appear on his face as he said, "Besides…according to desert law your life belongs to me now."

"W-what do you mean?" Guren said growing quite aware of Naruto's close proximity to her. She stepped back a little only to butt up against one of the trees.

Naruto smirked as he stepped closer and brought a hand up to Guren's cheek. Staring into her eyes he said, "Sara told me that when a person saves another's life, he must take responsibility for that person for the rest of his days."

"I…I release you from the obligation," Guren said feeling the warmth seeping into her from the blond's hand as she resisted leaning into it.

"That's nice of you," Naruto said bringing his lips closer to hers, "But, I don't wish to be released from it."

Naruto pressed his lips to hers causing Guren to stiffen. She pressed her hands to his chest but found she didn't have the strength to push him away. Naruto pulled back causing her to whisper, "W-what are you doing?"

She could feel the smile that appeared on his lips despite them still being only millimeters from hers as he said, "I take my obligations seriously. I'm going to remind you why it's great to be alive by pleasing your magnificent body."

Guren opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by another kiss from Naruto, who snuck his tongue into her mouth. Guren again stiffened as if to push him off, but once more found her strength unequal to the task. What's more to her embarrassment, she found that her body was quite appreciative to the blond's efforts as it began to grow flush.

She moaned into his mouth as he pressed his knee between her legs and against the tree as she pressed down on it ever so slightly. The sound forced Guren to accept that she wanted what Naruto was offering as she moved her hands up to his hair to pull their mouths closer together. Her tongue began to stroke against his as Naruto moved his own hands to the rope which held Guren's green robe closed.

Pulling it away, he let the robe open before sliding his hands to Guren's backside. He pressed her harder against his knee causing her to moan and to begin rubbing her mound against it. An action Guren mirrored as she moved her own gloved hands to Naruto's ass which she gave it a firm squeeze of.

Naruto pulled back, but only long enough to spin Guren around and press her front against the tree as he began to attack her neck with his lips. He groaned as he nibbled on her ear, when she pressed her ass up against his hardening cock and began to grind against it. Naruto cupped her mound from the front and feeling how wet she was through the thin shorts she wore beneath the robe said, "You're drenched down there. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Guren bit her lip and nodded as Naruto began to rub her cunt through her shorts. Feeling how hard he was she surmised, "What about you? I know you're no virgin…you're hands are too experienced…but it must have been some time for you to be this hard."

Naruto chuckled as he said, "No, it's just a testament to what a beautiful woman you are, Guren. The truth is…" He paused as he slid his hands into the front of her shorts and as he buried his middle finger inside her finished, "I actually have a harem of women who I love and cherish. Just as I plan to love and cherish you."

"W-what," Guren said, but found it easy to believe as it would explain how easily he was exciting her body. She suddenly recalled how Karin said her offer would change Guren's life and believing it had less to do with the job she had been offered as the man that she had been partnered with said, "K-karin is one…"

Naruto nodded against her head as he pulled the right side of her maroon shirt up to expose Guren's tit. Fondling it, and playing with her nipple he said, "That's right. Give yourself to me Guren and I promise you'll never have reason to regret it. Together we'll make a world Yukimaru could be proud of." Guren nodded as she bit her lip from the pleasurable sensations coursing through her, but Naruto said insistently, "Tell me!"

"Yes," Guren moaned, "Take me Naruto. Make me yours."

Naruto grinned hungrily as in a smooth motion he pulled his hands from the front of her shorts before pushing them down to her knees. Then quickly freeing his cock he began to kneel and pulled her down with him. Once his knees hit the ground he pulled her soaking quim onto his cock causing both of them to groan in delight.

Naruto then began a slow rocking of his hips as Guren held onto the tree in front of her. Guren barely moved as she received his gentle thrust as she let Naruto set the pace, but she moaned as his hands began to fondle both her breasts. Guren let go of the tree to lean back against his chest before turning her head to kiss him. Their tongues once more danced with each other as Guren's hands moved Naruto's ass to begin a gentle nudging action.

Naruto understood the gesture so began to increase the power and pace of his thrusts. Guren bit her lip as she struggled not to give voice to the moans that threatened to spill out less some of the revelers hear and investigate. It proved difficult as Naruto moved so that he could push her onto her hands as he began to pound her pussy with powerful thrusts that hit her deepest spot. Feeling r a tenseness beginning to settle over her, she moaned, "Y-yes…I…I'm going to…I'm going to cum."

"Me too," Naruto grunted. Guren felt the dick sliding within her growing larger as Naruto groaned, "Oh fuck!"

Guren came as well as thick strands of cum began to fill her womb. Aware of her surroundings though, she didn't scream out as she instead whimpered and shook uncontrollably. She was about to collapse face first into the sand, but Naruto grabbed her around the stomach and pulled her back against his chest. He held her against him as he kissed the side of her face and said, "Remember this Guren. I'll always be there for you. I want to be the place you can return to."

Guren still catching her breath brought her hand up against Naruto's face to pull his lips against her neck. Naruto began to kiss along it, and feeling his dick once more begin to stir inside her, he began sliding her along his length once more. Guren moaned as her body began to react to the dick stirring up the cum it had just deposited. Letting herself be swept up in the pleasure she couldn't help but feel that Naruto was living up to his promise of reminding her body about the pleasures of being alive.

Something that a pair of violet eyes watching the new couple was rather envious of.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 47: Trouble in Sand and The Pack: Part I**

Guren was having a hard time processing just how different she felt at the completion of her journey then she had at the start. It wasn't that she had forgotten Yukimaru or his sacrifice for her, but it was rather hard to remain despondent when there was a vigorous young man who nightly would bring her to orgasm several times and then do so all over again in the morning. It wasn't just the sex that Guren was finding rather addicting, but the cuddling afterwards. The former Sound kunoichi found she rather enjoyed falling asleep with an arm wrapped around her and pulling her close.

Guren watched Naruto sign in at the front gate of Konoha for both of them. Once he finished he gave her a nod and they brought the wagon back to the Great Tree Shipping Company. The blue-haired kunoichi watched as several workers took the wagon from the blond and then began to unload it. The dock came to a stop as a pair of workers pulled a chest from the back and surprised at how much it weighed, one of them dropped the side he held causing it to hit the ground. The chest cracked open spilling its contents to reveal thick gold bars which according to Sara were rather useless in the desert where water was the most valuable commodity.

The two men stared at the treasure that had been the payment given to Naruto and Guren for a job well done, but quickly began moving to clean it up as a voice called out, "Let's not just stand around stupefied gentlemen. We don't need to advertise to thieves now do we?"

"No ma'am," one of the men replied as both of them set about cleaning up the mess.

Karin directed her attention to Naruto before with a smirk she said, "There seems to be more there than I remember negotiating."

Naruto nodded as he replied, "There were some complications with the job. But we handled it."

Karin smiled at the jinchuriki's bravado which made her pussy moisten before turning her red eyed gaze to Guren. Her smile turned flirtatious as she said, "That's doesn't seem to be the only thing that was handled on the job." The female Uzumaki resisted the urge to giggle at the woman's embarrassment. Turning she said, "Let's speak more in my office."

Naruto followed behind as Karin led Guren and him into the company that she ran. He was impressed with the growth that he saw both in the company and her as she would pause in the march to her office to speak with employees that wished her input. Having visited several times before for a variety of reasons, it appeared that at least double the people were working there than before.

Karin entered her office first and came to a stop about midway from her desk. Once she heard the door close behind her the cool demeanor she had been displaying for her workers melted away to be replaced with a horny sexpot. Activating the privacy seals that prevented eavesdropping or spying, she spun on her heel and quickly closed the distance. Leaping the final few feet, she wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips as her lips sought out his.

She kissed him heatedly and repeatedly as Naruto's hands used her ass as handholds which he gripped firmly causing her to mew into his mouth.

Guren was shocked by the red-head's sudden change and a little embarrassed by the make-out session she was witnessing as well as the effect it was having on her. Hoping to perhaps put an end to it before things got too carried away she said, "Don't you wish for a report on what happened?"

Naruto began carrying Karin towards her desk as she broke the kiss to respond, "What's there to hear? Complications arouse and were dealt with, and you learned what a stud Naruto is between a woman's legs."

The writhing female felt her desk behind her so reaching back pushed the papers and other items from it as Naruto set her down. She moaned loudly as he began to attack her collarbone while he unzipped her purple shirt. He slid her shirt open as he kissed his way down her body before arriving at her chest where he sucked on one of her pointy nipples. "Mmmm, yeah suck my tits!" she whispered lustfully as she rocked her hips against his groin and his growing bulge.

Guren watched a little self-conscious and while she had known Naruto was involved with others. Witnessing this truth was making her a little uncomfortable. She believed her discomfort was rooted in the fact that while she hadn't been a virgin when Naruto had taken her, back then it had been more for stress relief or brought about by the adrenaline coursing through her after a battle. That coupled with the fact that she had never felt vulnerable like she had after Yukimaru's death meant her sexual encounters had just been quick romps in which she would dismiss the man afterwards without giving them a second thought.

But with Naruto, not only did she feel vulnerable, but she found herself thinking about things that would never have even occurred to her before. Things like whether or not the jinchuriki was pleased with how she was performing. Now though watching Karin and him she found herself wondering things like, where did she stack up in his pantheon of lovers.

Yet at the same time, watching the two was having an effect on her own libido and she found herself wondering if it was due to the fox mark she now sported between her shoulder blades. Her reasoning was that she could feel Karin's growing arousal and suspected her proximity was having an effect.

She began to squirm a little as she watched Naruto unbutton the tight shorts of his fellow Uzumaki. Karin lifted her ass up slightly as the blond began to pull them down her legs and then watched as she spread them in a V once they were pulled clear. Guren watched on slightly enviously as Naruto bent down and began to kiss and then enjoy Karin's smoothly shaven snatch as she recalled how thoroughly Naruto had enjoyed hers.

Guren could feel her own pussy beginning to drool as she listened to Karin's moans grow in volume and intensity as her legs began to move about due to her inability to sit still as a result of the pleasure coursing through her. She could tell Naruto was doing an incredible job as his fellow Uzumaki arched her back, before collapsing forward to grip his hair and pull him harder into her muff. "Oh gods, your tongue should be classified as an S-ranked weapon against kunoichi."

Naruto pulled said weapon from his lover's snatch to give her a kiss. As their tongues began to swirl around each other and she tasted herself, Naruto began to rub the outside of her pussy. Karin could feel Naruto's clothed cock pressing against her mound, but wishing to taste him said, "Come around here and let me get a taste of you."

Naruto grinned at the idea so pulled back as he ceased his actions. Freeing his manhood he divested himself of his pants as he came around the desk. Karin leaned her head back over the edge as Naruto stepped closer and swallowed about half his length. Naruto groaned as he pinched one of Karin's nipples and shivered as she moaned around his cock.

Guren watched as Naruto reached down his lover's body as she slurped on his cock to begin rubbing her quim once more. The blue-haired woman looked away though as Naruto met her gaze. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Guren." He slipped a finger inside the red-head's shaved pussy and began to work it back and forth as he added, "Why don't you join us? I think Karin would appreciate if you gave her cute little pussy some attention."

Naruto groaned as Karin hummed her agreement, before letting him slip from her mouth. Guren watched the bespectacled woman rub her face against it almost reverently as she would place kisses against his length. She licked the underside of his shaft before taking one of his testicles into her mouth which she then sucked on until moving onto the other.

Guren didn't really have any intention of joining in, since she had never been with a woman before. But, watching Karin writhe on her desk as she sucked on the cock which had awakened the crystal user to a world of pleasure couldn't deny she felt a pull like gravity towards the two. Guren watched Karin bring her hand up to pull his dick back between her lips and she realized that if Naruto's tongue was to be classified as S-Class, then his dick should have carried a Flee on Sight order for Kunoichi. Because she now knew that it was something that no kunoichi could escape once they had experienced it.

A fact that was highlighted as Guren found herself suddenly in front of the desk. Coming back to her senses she looked confused about when she had moved, but before she had a chance to back up Naruto leaned across the desk to kiss her. The woman surrendered to the kiss as she felt the jinchuriki's tongue enter her mought and engaged it in a fierce duel. As she made out with him, she heard Karin whimper in loss and as Naruto cupped her face realized the sweet scent filling her nostrils was emanating from the finger he had been using to please his lover.

He pulled back and then moved the finger coated in Karin's essence to the blue-haired kunoichi's lips. Guren hesitated for a moment before letting him slip it pass her lips, and she surprised herself as she moaned around the digit which he began sliding in a similar manner as he had when he had been finger fucking Karin. Guren worked her tongue around it like a miniature cock, and was disappointed once she could no longer taste Karin's flavor.

Naruto seemed to read her mood as he withdrew the finger and then cupped the back of Guren's head as he guided her face to the source. Guren paused a moment as she was brought before the red-head's soaking cunt, but smelling more of the heavenly aroma and seeing the way her snatch glistened with the sweet nectar caused her to throw away her reservations as she dove into the tantalizing muff.

Karin mewed around Naruto's cock as the newest member of his Harem began to lick her slickened folds. Karin buried one hand in Guren's hair as the other fondled her petite breast. She ran her tongue around Naruto's cockhead causing her lover to groan while he played with her other tit and nipple.

Guren watched the action going on in front of her as she began to pet herself through the thin material of the shorts that she wore beneath her robe. Her hand joined with Naruto's in fondling Karin's tit as she reached up the red-head's body. Picking up on the way the kunoichi's cries increased in volume she thought of an interesting way to quickly get the woman off and to gain access to the cock she was pleasing with her mouth. Pulling her hand from her self-pleasure she used her Kekkei Genkai to create a crystal phallus which she based off of the one currently sliding between Karin's lips.

Karin moaned contently as she could taste more and more precum oozing from Naruto's cock. Her eyes grew wide as she felt something penetrating her and which continued to spread her in a manner similar to when Naruto was fucking her. She let his cock slip from her lips with a pop to see what Guren had found to slide inside her. Seeing the end of the pink crystal phallus, she cooed, "Oh, what an amazing Kekkei Genkai," before arching her back as the toy stimulated her pleasure buds as she returned to orally pleasuring Naruto's dick.

Guren giggled lightly since while she knew many had coveted her abilities for the power she wielded, having them praised for such a reason amused her. Still as she hoped, Karin's moans grew louder and her concentration on the blowjob she was giving seemed to wan as she neared her release. Yet, the moans she emitted into Naruto's cock seemed to make up for her lack of concentration as he groaned and began ejaculating into Karin's mouth. Her cheeks puffed out as she was unable to swallow the copious amount of semen, so Naruto pulled out and coated her face, chest, and stomach with the several bursts that followed.

Karin followed suit as she arched her back and came. She had a little difficulty giving voice to it as a result of the mouthful of Naruto's cum that she had received so settled for whimpering as she tensed up. Coming down from her orgasmic high, she sat up as she felt Guren extract the crystal toy and grabbed the woman's hand to pull it up to her lips. She licked her release from it and smirked as Guren did likewise unwilling to be denied the red-head's nectar which coated it. Their lips met at the top, causing the two women to abandon the crystal phallus as they began to make out. The toy slipped from Guren's fingers to hit the wood floor as she began to play with one of Karin's tits.

The female Uzumaki busied her hands with undoing the rope which held Guren's rob closed. Once she succeeded she pushed it down forcing the blue-haired woman to pull her arms away, and before she could return them to their previous occupation, she was forced to lift them in the air as Karin removed her maroon undershirt. The two women separated their lips only long enough for the article of clothing to be removed.

Naruto sat in Karin's chair as he watched his two lovers reseal their lips to each other. He felt his dick begin to stir and began slowly fisting it in order to aid in its endeavor to rise once more to the occasion. It didn't take much coxing on his part as Karin worked down Guren's shorts, who quickly stepped out of them, before guiding the kunoichi up on the desk as well. Karin leaned back as she moved Guren so that her dripping snatch was over her face. The blue-haired woman moaned as she felt Karin's tongue begin to caress the soft petals of her pussy.

Karin ended her oral ministrations to lean her head back and spread Guren's pussy for Naruto's visual benefit. She moaned softly as Guren's tongue went to work on her own cunt as she said, "Naruto, let me get a bird's eye view of you fucking this delicious snatch."

Naruto stood from the chair seeing no reason to deny the invitation. Karin grabbed his man meat as he stepped up and guided his cock to its destination. The now connected lovers groaned as he bottomed out, causing Guren to pause in her actions to savor the feeling of being stuffed once more. She tried to return to her task of stimulating Karin's quim, but found it difficult as Naruto began to move within her. Her ability to concentrate was further hampered by Karin's teasing her nipples between her fingers. The red-head also found time to add to Naruto's pleasure as she licked his shaft as he pulled out of the Guren and would then suck on his balls as he pushed himself back into the blue-haired kunoichi's gripping pussy.

Karin was forced to sit back and watch once Naruto began slamming himself into Guren at a blistering pace. The increased friction caused Guren's moans to increase in volume making the female Uzumaki glad the original privacy barriers that had been placed in the office had been replaced by those perfected by Mito. From the pitch of Guren's cries she knew the woman was close, which was confirmed as a moment later she stiffened and despite her best efforts to muffle them let out a guttural cry, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, CUMMING!"

Karin knew Naruto was as well as she watched his testicles contract as they pumped his thick cream into the climaxing woman's womb. Naruto pulled out causing some of his seed to leak from Guren's abused nether lips, which Karin happily caught as it dripped into her mouth. Guren collapsed on top of her, before rolling onto her back as she caught her breath.

Karin sat up on the desk, before spinning around to face Naruto who had returned to her chair. Slipping off the piece of furniture she sat on his lap and impaled herself on his staff which refused to wilt. She held back the moan that she wanted to give voice to as she watched Guren regain some of her composure. Then in a business like voice said, "I take it you have decided to accept my proposition to work here."

Guren gave a soft smile which turned into a smirk as the business like mask of Karin's twisted into one of pleasure as Naruto pumped his hips once. Karin wasn't able to stiffen her moan especially as Naruto began to lift her up and down his cock. She tried to stop him as she said, "N-naruto s-stop there's a lot Guren and I need to discuss. Business before pleasure and all that... Mmm, fuck…"

Naruto chuckled before replying, "Sorry Karin it's going to have to wait. My business is seeing to your pleasure, besides you're the one moving now."

Karin realized that Naruto was right and that he had stopped guiding her to let her work herself on his kunoichi impaler. Knowing she wouldn't be able to stop now until she felt him explode inside her, she shelved what she wanted to talk to Guren about to get to the important task of cumming over his cock.

 *******************************  
The room smelled of stale sweat and spilled beer. It was also currently being filled with the rhythmic sounds of flesh smacking against flesh as Tsume straddled a man. "Fuck yeah," one of the men watching the display shouted into Kiba's ear, "Look at that bitch go."

Kiba looked over at the man before giving him a wide grin and slapping the man on the shoulder before turning back to watch as his mom hit the latest challenger to her position in the face several more times. The man managed to get a hand up and grab the front of Tsume's vest before tossing her off of him. The Inuzuka clan leader landed in a crouched position on all fours and growled at the large muscular man as he got back to his feet.

Kiba shook his head in amusement at the display of Inuzuka politics that he was watching. The current challenge to his mother's title arouse as a result of her stance on a new bill to end a trade embargo that existed between Kumo and Konoha. It was during the current gathering to discuss clan matters that the man presently fighting his mother, Koreshige Inuzuka, raised his objections to her stance of ending the embargo. Koreshige felt doing so would be a betrayal to the Inuzuka that had been lost during the past wars. Not to mention his recalling the attempt Kumo had made at using rabies to kill a canine the Inuzuka had been hoping to add to their breeder program.

His mom hadn't been swayed, claiming, as she had countered, that Konoha had run plenty of its own plots against its rivals to the North in order to weaken them. Plots, that the Inuzuka as one of the clan's best suited to scouting and infiltration had taken part in. Kiba had noticed that it was an argument that didn't seem to have much sway with many of his clansmen. But in the Inuzuka, words held little value if they couldn't be backed up by physical strength. Since the Inuzuka tended to fight in a near feral state, fists were more often used to communicate ideas than words. The reason for this was because words could be twisted in order to deceive, but it was the clan's belief that liars and deceivers were less likely to back up false words with the conviction that was needed to win a fight.

While Kiba didn't doubt that Koreshige's disagreement was born from a general belief his opinion that Kumo should continue to be treated as an enemy was valid. He also believed that another reason for the man's quarrel with his mother was because of the opinion that it was his birthright to rule the clan as the first male Clan Leader since the First Inuzuka had fallen in battle and one of his several wives had taken over the position. Since that time, it had been an uninterrupted line of females which had directed the politics of the clan.

Looking at Koreshige, Kiba could understand why the man thought he would be the one to end that particular tradition as he towered over his mother by almost two feet, and appeared to be almost pure muscle as the challenger stood over his crouching mother wearing only a pair of pants and his shinobi sandals. He roared in anger as he charged Tsume, who growled menacingly as the man barreled down on her. The man reared back a clawed hand that he intended to bury in Tsume's back, but the kunoichi was more than ready for him as she flipped backwards lashing out with a foot which connected with the man's chin snapping his head back. She landed on all four's again before launching herself in a Fang over Fang that caught the still reeling man in the chest. The jutsu carried them both towards a wall forcing the spectators in the way to scatter as they smashed into it. Tsume ended the jutsu and pushed off of the man into a flip. She landed back in the circle of spectators on her feet and dropped down into a crouch. She held her hands out to the side as she waited to see if her opponent intended to continue the political discourse.

Kiba watched his mother's opponent pull himself from the depression his impact with the wall had made. He felt his own hackles raise as the man eyed his mother with a great deal of anger and even some lust. Kiba wondered why his mom was giving her opponent a chance to recover, but guessed it was due in part to the rumors that were swirling around him and the recent challenges that Tsume had faced to her position over the past year. While the current fight might have been a result of the disagreement Tsume and Koreshige had over Konoha's future relationship with Kumogakure. Kiba also believed that it was due to a scheme that Koreshige had been putting in place to take his mother's position. A scheme that he had started by his bedding several of the strongest females in the Clan from his generation, and once those women had succumbed to their Inuzuka lusts and accepted him as their mate, he had turned them loose on his mother.

It wasn't a great taboo for a man or even a woman to have multiple lovers or mates due in part to the First Inuzuka having had several. If anything his being able to bed several Inuzuka women, which was no small feat as Kiba's father could attest having found Tsume to be too much of a handful, had led credence to his claims that he would be the first male leader of the clan in almost countless generations. If that had happened it would have left Kiba with conflicted feeling about the future of his clan. Not as a result of his mother's losing, but in the way Koreshige would have claimed it. He had used his women as pawns to wear down Tsume by having them issue challenges on almost every decision she had made. It had been a relatively easy thing to pull off since Tsume had made some decisions that quite a few in the clan didn't seem to understand. Her backing of the trade bill with Suna being but one of the largest to date, and despite her decision having resulted in the Inuzuka benefiting a great deal from the greater funds brought about due to the sales of the high class perfumes the clan sold, which most would likely consider a surprising export of the Inuzuka, but made sense considering their keen sense of smell, at the time Kiba was sure half the clan had wanted to challenge her. Only her reputation and the esteem of her fighting capabilities had silenced most of them.

Yet, it hadn't silenced a challenge from one of Koreshige's mates. Kiba had been present at the time and heard the murmur that it had raised among his clan. Primarily since it had been the sixth such challenge and as he would learn it was one coming from a woman mated to the imposing male Inuzuka. Kiba would admit to feeling a bit heartbroken as the woman stepped forward since she had been one that Kiba had harbored feelings for, Kagome Inuzuka. He remembered receiving a smug look from Koreshige as she left his side, and to Kiba's shame he looked away. His shame was due to his conceding to Koreshige without even bearing his fangs which is ultimately why a woman like Kagome would choose the other male.

Watching his mother in the present though, Kiba wondered if he perhaps had more of his father in him then he might like. The man that had abandoned his family because he found his wife too hard to handle and thus found a woman he could dominate. It was a rather bitter pill to swallow, especially in light of the fact that he hadn't been willing to put up a fight for Kagome.

Thinking back to his mother's fight against Kagome, Kiba recalled how many in his clan had likely assumed that the title would change hands that night since it had been obvious that the several fights prior Tsume had barely hung on. However, to everyone's surprise, she had easily trounced the challenger, and to many of the elder Inuzuka, including the women Tsume had claimed the mantle of clan head from, she had moved like she had in her prime.

Some had attributed his mother's performance to her anger at Koreshige likely using his other mates to wear her down until Kagome could take her, and in turn would likely claim it from her. A few of the other women had attributed to Tsume's overall change in attitude having noted that she was less sourly then she had been ever since her husband had left her. Of course, they attributed it to her finding a new man to satisfy her needs.

Kiba had doubted that since he hadn't seen any man showing an interest in his mother. Not that he kept tabs on her, although he did think that it might be tied to the Konoha Woman's Bathing Association since a lot of the changes he had noted in both his mom and sister had taken place after they had become members. He simply guessed there was something special in the water.

But whatever the case, his mother was proving that her resurgence wasn't a one-time affair as she began to more easily handle Koreshige as he grew winded. Kiba winced sympathetically as the big man tried to swipe at his mother's face with his sharp nails only for Tsume to duck and score two punches to the inside of both his thighs. The blows caused the man to wobble and fall to his knees as Tsume grabbed his head and slammed her knee into his face causing his nose to crunch as she broke it. Then as if to prove just how tough she was, she slammed her forehead into Koreshige's not once but twice. She let go of his head and Kiba could see that nobody was home, a fact highlighted by his slumping to the floor.

Tsume howled in triumph which was mirrored by her clansmen, until they grew silent as she addressed them, "Now I expect to have your support on this matter of becoming trading partners with Kumo going forward." Directing her gaze to the women that had backed Koreshige she said, "Get that man out of my sight."

Many in the crowd nodded as Koreshige's women dragged him away. Kiba watched his mother without another word, since her dominance of the clan was once more proven, turn on her heel and walk out of the Clan's longhouse where it gathered to handle its political matters. The rest of the clan began to leave as well, but as he followed behind his mother's predecessor he heard one of the older women walking with the elder say in an amused whisper, "Now where do you think she's off to in such a hurry?"

The elder chuckled as she responded, "Well if she's anything like how I used to be after a challenge, she's probably going to go burn off the excess adrenaline pumping through her veins. I can think of a few ways in which she plans to go about it."

"You're not one of those suggesting that she's found a new mate," another of the women suggested. "Considering how she ran off her husband, there aren't many willing to take on such a willful woman."

The elder shrugged as she responded, "It's none of my concern how Tsume spends her nights. But something has reignited the fire in her belly. She's not defending her position just out of tradition any longer and going through the motions. There's a real passion behind her actions."

The other women walking with the elder nodded until one said, "Still, to be willing to drop the embargo against…"

The elder silenced the woman as she harshly said, "If you wish to go against her decision then you know how to brooch the subject. But after the show she put on I doubt you'd last more than a handful of moments. I know many say she's been performing much as she had in her prime…but those people haven't squared off against her. I have and I can tell you that she's even better. If there is a man behind her resurgence then he must be something truly special indeed to be able to handle a reinvigorated Tsume."

Kiba broke off from the pack following behind the elders. He didn't know how to take the conversation he had just heard. What confused him most was that if there was a new man in his mother's life, then why was she keeping him a secret? He considered going to look for his mother in order to ask her about some of the rumors surrounding her. But, dropped the idea since he figured she deserved to celebrate her victory in whatever way she saw fight. There would be other times to find the answers he wanted.  
 ******************************** *  
Naruto looked around his new apartment and felt a little guilty due to how lavish it looked. He had been allowed to move in early and would be helping several of his lovers do so as well the following morning. Kiyomi had given him a quick tour, but refused to stay as she would not reengage him in the discussion about the three Taki-nin. Not wishing to tarnish the night and her gift by starting another argument with her, he had reluctantly let her go.

His guilt had less to do with his argument with Kiyomi then it did with just how much his life had improved since opening the scroll that had started him on his journey to unite the Shinobi World. He knew it was perhaps a little silly for him to feel guilty about his life being so good, but he couldn't help it as he looked around the large three bedroom apartment which was one of the four that took up the top floor of the building he now lived in. He guessed that his feelings stemmed from the fact that the entirety of his old apartment would fit in the combined kitchen, dining, and living room that comprised the main living area of his new one.

Naruto shook his head at himself for feeling such, but ultimately he believed his feelings stemmed from his personally benefiting from his ambition since he didn't know what it would normally cost to rent such an apartment. He was about to take a bath to get over his concerns when a knock sounded against his door. Opening it, his eyes went wide as Tsume stood in his doorway. His surprise didn't come so much at her visiting him, since that was supposed to be one of the benefits to living in the new building since the secret entrance to the Den was in the basement. But from her appearance, which was rather disheveled giving him the impression she had likely been in a fight.

Tsume smiled wildly at his surprise as she replied to his questioning gaze, "Don't worry, just a little political disagreement." Naruto stepped to the side as he let the woman enter. Tsume whistled in amazement as she took in the large apartment as she said, "It seems it pays to have a Harem of women with large reserves of disposable cash." When Naruto didn't respond Tsume queried, "Let me guess you were probably feeling guilty about accepting such a lavish gift?"

Naruto chuckled drily as he began to respond, "Perhaps a litt…"

"Don't be an idiot," Tsume said cutting him off, "this home was built as much for the other women that will be living here as for you. At least now most of us that live in the village won't be drawing attention to the Den by constantly visiting an abandoned building. Hell, if it wouldn't confirm half the rumors going around my clan that I've taken a lover I'd move here as well. It makes me a little envious of Ino since the Yamanaka clan is spread out all over the village so it doesn't appear strange for her to be moving here."

Naruto shook his head as his previous concerns about moving into the apartment faded due to Tsume's words. His eyes reflected his gratitude to Tsume as he said, "I was just about to take a bath. Would you care to join me?"

Tsume nodded so Naruto led her to the changing and laundry room that was just before the large bathroom. The two quickly stripped out of their clothes, which Naruto stuffed into the washing machine before following the Inuzuka clan head into the bathroom. Tsume turned on the water to the large tub as Naruto grabbed some soap and a rag. Coming up behind the brown haired woman he said, "Here let me wash your back for you."

Tsume allowed Naruto to guide her to a stool where he crouched behind her and after pouring a bucket of warm water over her skin began cleaning her body. Tsume sighed as her lover scrubbed away the sweat and dirt that had covered her from her fight. She winced slightly as he passed over a bruise that Koreshige had left her with when he scored a punch to her side. Naruto leaned forward to kiss it before asking, "Was she a tough opponent?"

"He was," Tsume responded. A measure of disgust entered her voice as she added, "Koreshige didn't have any more bitches to hide behind. He finally had to challenge me himself."

"I imagine he came to regret it," Naruto said confident of the outcome as he was able to sense the satisfaction Tsume was feeling.

Although her back was to him, he could easily picture the feral grin she was wearing as she replied, "Let's just say I hope those bitches weren't just enamored with his face. Plus, since most saw him as the next heir apparent, my kicking his ass means the rest of the clan will fall in line when we vote to drop the embargo. Of course I'm going to have a lot of egg on my face if we drop it and the Raikage stabs us in the back at some point." Tsume felt Naruto stiffen behind her as a result of her words causing the Clan leader to feel some trepidation as she asked, "What is it?"

Naruto frowned as he said, "Well as you know this is the time of year when the Fire Daimyo tells us how much tribute he is going to give the village. It seems to be a practice the other Daimyo follow."

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

"The Fire Daimyo cut the amount he is giving us in half," Naruto said with some dread. "It seems that the Wind Daimyo has followed suit according to Temari."

Tsume could see where things were going so said, "Let me guess, the same thing happened in Kumogakure."

"Yeah," Naruto said with a fair amount of worry entering his tone. "Mabui let me know this morning when I visited her."

"Do we have any idea as to why?" Tsume asked, "From what I heard I can't imagine the Raikage took such news gracefully."

Naruto frowned as he answered, "It appears that all three Daimyo had the same reasoning for their actions. They feel that since it appears Akatsuki has been dealt with there is no reason for them to send such a large tributes to the villages."

"Those fucking shitheads," Tsume growled angrily, "We might have given Tobi a black eye, but they had no way of knowing how badly his operation has been crippled. Not to mention…"

"Not to mention," Naruto said as he knew what Tsume was about to say due to his having the same concerns, "by cutting the funding to the villages it may create a situation where tensions rise to the point where we end up attacking each other. Or since it is unlikely that Iwagakure has seen its tribute cut due to Earth Country Daimyo's desire to expand his Western Border, it may invite them to attack Suna or even us."

Tsume nodded as she added, "It's almost like they want to stir shit up."

Naruto chuckled as Tsunade had made a similar observation when she had heard the news. He felt some measure of hope that his ambition would avert the situation as he said, "It's hard to say why the Daimyo have done what they have. It is hardly without precedence though since the previous Wind Daimyo acted in a similar manner after the Third Great Shinobi War."

"Yeah, and because he kept cutting Suna's tribute they eventually aligned with Orochimaru out of desperation."

Naruto nodded as he began to wash Tsume's front, but he doubted that history would repeat itself as he explained, "All too true, but this time things are going to be different. Despite the smaller tribute both Gaara and Tsunade are expecting to have a surplus when they develop their budgets for the year. The expanded trade routes between our villages are making up for the smaller revenue from the Daimyo."

"And you expect it will be a similar story for Kumo," Tsume said.

Naruto grinned as he said, "Absolutely. If anything the Daimyo's actions may end up working out in our favor. I imagine that out of pride the Raikage may have rejected our offer before, but now he's going to be hard pressed to since he's no doubt receiving reports of how well Suna and Konoha are doing."

Tsume smirked as she could imagine Mabui reading about some of the benefits that Suna and Konoha were reaping from their newest trade alliance. "Reports that are no doubt being delivered by a certain assistant, who is perhaps whispering in his ear that it may be wise for him to follow suit."

She could hear the amusement in Naruto's voice as he said, "Karin, and Koharu already have an appointment to meet with the Raikage." His voice grew more serious as he added, "We just need to finalize a few of the details on our end, and find out what it will take for the Hyuuga not to act against the spirit of the bill."

Despite the serious topic that they were discussing, feeling Naruto's soapy hands moving over her front as he cleaned her reminded the Inuzuka head what had brought her to her lover's apartment. Wanting to get her night heading back in the direction she had intended she said, "That's interesting and all, but I didn't come here for a status update."

"Really," Naruto said dropping the rag he had been using as his touch became more sensual. He caused the Inuzuka to moan as he gave her tit a squeeze while tweaking a nipple. He scooted closer pressing his hard cock against her back before pouring the bucket of water over them to wash away the soap as he asked, "And pray tell, why did you come over tonight then?"

Tsume moaned as Naruto's other hand reached between her legs as he began to slowly rub her pussy. She looked over her shoulder with barely contained desire as she took in the young man she was bound to. "Your hands seem to have the right idea," she replied breathlessly before pressing her lips to his.

The two made out passionately as Naruto's hands continued their action. After several minutes, the kiss ended and the jinchuriki spun his lover around before effortless picking her up as he stood. Tsume tried to maneuver her vagina so that Naruto would penetrate her, but the blond had other ideas as he carried her to the tub where he set her down on the back edge so that she could sit against the wall. He shut off the water, before returning his attention to Tsume whom he kissed as he buried his hand between her legs once more.

Tsume pulled back and immediately moaned as Naruto clamped his lips to her neck. Her hands found their way to his ass in an attempt to pull him closer to her and ultimately his cock into her needful quim. In a plaintive tone she said, "N-naruto…don't tease me…fuck me already."

Naruto grinned hearing the need in Tsume's voice as he pulled his lips free of her neck to stare into her eyes. Confident that he was the only man to hear the proud woman in such a state he answered her desire with his body as he slammed his hips forward to bury himself to the hilt in the Inuzuka kunoichi. Tsume howled as she found herself suddenly full of his man meat. She didn't have any time to savor the sensation as Naruto began mercilessly pounding her with deep hard strokes.

But Tsume wouldn't have had it any other way as she locked her ankles behind his driving hips. Her hands gripped his back and Naruto pulled her up so that he stood in the center of the tube as he gripped her ass and began to pull her up and down his cock. Tsume leaned her torso back and yelped as Naruto nipped his teeth against one of her nipples before running his tongue around her areola.

She pulled her body back close to his forcing Naruto away from her chest and bit down on his shoulder as she neared her release due to his cock's continuous knocking against her womb. Naruto tensed and she could feel his manhood grow even larger as he attempted to stave off his release. But the sudden growth spurt caused Tsume's inner muscles to spasm around him as they attempted to milk him of his essence. Something the woman herself encouraged as she tightened her legs grip behind Naruto's ass to pull him as deep as he could go inside her. Naruto relented causing her to moan into his shoulder as he flooded her core with his seed.

Naruto sank into the tub causing his lover to moan contently as the warm water surrounded her in a similar sensation as the one she was feeling inside. As her body relaxed she pulled back to see the bite marks she had left and began to lick them even as they began to heal. Once the marks were gone she rested her head against his shoulder as he began to gentle stroke her back while still buried inside her.

They sat together in silence for several moments until Naruto groaned as Tsume began grip and release the cock inside her. Hearing the pleased moan, Tsume pulled herself free of Naruto and moaned in loss as he slipped from her velvet lips. Once on her feet she turned and, she placed her hands on the opposite side of the tub as she spread her legs. Naruto watched as some of his seed began to leak from her just fucked snatch. Tsume waved her ass invitingly and was quite pleased as she felt Naruto come up behind her and grip her hips. She moaned lowly as he slowly entered her this time around.

Naruto planned to take his time in pleasing Tsume a feat made rather difficult as she began to throw her ass back against him in time with his thrusts. Leaning forward, he reached around to grip her hanging breasts and began to lick and nibble on Tsume's ear. As he continued his slow lovemaking, Naruto mentally thanked the Inuzuka for coming over as her presence had reminded him that while his surroundings had improved, it was the women in his life that were the true gifts.  
 ****************************  
Naruto turned off the shower, which shut off the three heads that resided in the stall. Stepping from behind the low wall that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom, he grabbed his towel and began to dry himself while whistling happily. He let the tune die out as he entered the main bedroom of his apartment since he didn't want to disturb his guest. He smiled as Tsume continued to sleep contently with only a sheet which stubbornly clung to her despite how she had spread herself out over the bed.

Moving to his closet he threw on a simple black shirt with the Uzumaki crest on the front and a pair of pants. Looking forward to the tasks before him since he would be helping quite a few of his lovers to move into their new home, he leaned down to kiss Tsume on the cheek. Stepping out of his apartment he locked the door behind him and took the first step in the next chapter of his many relationships which would be living under the same roof with most of them.  
 ******************************** *  
Kurenai felt a great sense of depression and loss sweep over her as she stood in her ruined apartment. It was scheduled for demolition in a few days so she wanted to make sure that there was nothing of value left behind. Sadly, there were still plenty of valuable things, but they were only painful reminders of a life she wouldn't be living. She was tempted to look in the room that she had set aside for the nursery, but felt doing so wouldn't serve a purpose other than to make her feel worse.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a voice asked, "How are you holding up being back here?"

Kurenai looked over her shoulder to see her friend Yuugao leaning against the broken doorway of her apartment with her arms crossed. Her face showed her concern as well as that she was of the opinion that Kurenai's returning to her apartment was not something the red-eyed kunoichi needed to do.

"I'm okay," Kurenai replied which was a relative truth, considering where she had been emotionally before. "Thanks, for letting me come back one last time."

Yuugao shrugged as she said, "I understood why you needed to. Is there anything here that you want to take?"

Kurenai looked around the apartment which was filled with reminders of a life that could have been, and shook her head no. Yuugao nodded and standing straight said, "Then let's say we get going."

She followed behind her friend who was dressed in her off-duty clothes which consisted of a tight black t-shirt and matching pants. Kurenai was dressed in her own civilian clothes which was the black dress that she favored.

As they made their way through the ruined apartment building she asked, "Are you sure about this? Until they clear me for active duty again I'm not going to be able to help out much with rent. I can stay at the hotel I was going to be assigned."

Yuugao looked back at the kunoichi and aware that she might also be feeling like her friends wanted to keep an eye on her because of the attempt she had made on her life said, "Kurenai, we told you not to worry about it."

"I-I know," Kurenai responded quickly, "but with everything I can't help but feel that perhaps you're letting me stay with you rent free to keep an eye on me."

Yuugao stopped and turned to face Kurenai. She seemed unsure of what to say, but then finally admitted, "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a part of the reason." The dark-haired woman looked like she wanted to protest, but the Anbu Captain quickly cut her off, "Look Kurenai, you tried to kill yourself. Don't be surprised that we are worried about you."

Kurenai nodded self-consciously recalling how Yuugao's reaction to hearing of the kunoichi's suicide attempt, while not as severe as Anko's had been, had been no less emotional. What's more the argument Kurenai had made to Anko about her not knowing what she was going through had no more effect on Yuugao then it did on the other kunoichi, but was especially ineffective due to the Anbu Captain's having lost a lover as well. As a result she had only offered token protests when Yuugao had insisted that Kurenai would be staying with her until she was cleared for duty again.

Yuugao surprised her red-eyed friend as she stepped up to her and linked her arm with hers as they traveled the final distance to step outside. Almost sounding like a girl inviting a friend to a sleep over Yuugao said, "Besides, don't you remember when we were kids and we said we'd one day move in together. Well now that day."

Kurenai did smile softly and was rather surprised at her friend's relatively upbeat attitude. Having not seen it since she had dated Hayate she commented, "I remember. But if I recall correctly we never did because you got all serious with your boyfriend and moved in with him." Yuugao's face saddened a moment as she recalled her first love causing Kurenai to say, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't…"

"It's fine," Yuugao said giving her fellow kunoichi's arm a reassuring squeeze. "I'll always love and cherish my time with Hayate. It may have taken me a while, but I realized the best way to honor him is to keep moving forward."

"You held it together better than I did," Kurenai said in a tone that conveyed the disappointment that she felt towards herself.

"Do you think so?" Yuugao responded in a tone that suggested she believed Kurenai was wrong. She gave her friend a mysterious smile when she looked at her in confusion. Explaining herself, she said, "The truth is that I reacted no differently then you did, at least in spirit. I was running away from my pain and so threw myself into my work. I may have become the Head of the Anbu as a result, but I can't really say I was alive. I attempted to live a life in which I wouldn't feel anything ever again."

"What changed?"

Yuugao gave her the same mysterious smile as before as they neared Yuugao's single bedroom apartment and where Kurenai had been living since being dismissed from the hospital. She looked away and seemingly ignoring the question said, "Naruto." She waved to the blond in question as he sat near the doorway of the building.

The blond gave a smile to the Anbu Captain as he stiid which turned sympathetic as he saw Kurenai. He brightened immediately as he said, "It's good to see you again Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai smiled politely as she said, "It's just Kurenai right now. I've temporarily been removed from active duty."

Naruto nodded aware that it was related to the emotional distress she had suffered from losing her husband and child as well as the suicide attempt that had resulted from those losses. "It isn't the position that you held that makes you worthy of the title sensei," Naruto said definitively, "but the lessons that you imparted with to your students. I know for a fact Hinata has considered you to be a surrogate mother to her and misses you greatly."

"R-really," Kurenai said surprised as much by the admission as by the fact that Hinata had apparently become comfortable enough around Naruto to share as much. She had worried about how her student would take the news that Naruto had begun dating Ayame, especially after having enjoyed a date or two with him. To her surprise though, Hinata hadn't appeared any the worse for wear when the news had spread. Hinata's indifference to the news had made Kurenai wonder if they had realized there was no spark between them during the practice dates they had engaged in.

"Yeah," Naruto replied before adding, "I'm sure Kiba and Shino can't wait for you to come back as well." Kurenai appeared pleased by Naruto's words so the blond man changed the subject while they were on a high note to ask, "Are we ready to get some moving done?"

"Everything is marked and ready to be moved," Yuugao said handing Naruto her keys. "I'll settle with the landlord. I hope you don't mind moving Kurenai's things as well."

"No I don't mind," Naruto said sincerely, "Both of you can always come to me if you need my services."

Kurenai felt her cheeks color at the flirtatious tone Yuugao used as she replied, "I can think of a few services that I would like for you to perform."

Kurenai didn't know if the blond was just being clueless, but she had a hard time keeping a straight face as he asked straight-laced, "Would it require any heavy lifting?"

"Some," Yuugao answered with a growing grin as she added, "But you'd be fine so long as you remembered to use your hips."

Kurenai snorted but quickly composed herself as Naruto gave her a confused look. She turned away in embarrassment as she said, "U-um…let me just go check to make sure all my stuff is in order." As she walked away she could swear that she almost felt an amused grin that passed between the two behind her.

 ******************************** *

Miya Asama looked around at the devastating battlefield which had nearly defeated her, but thanks in part to some timely reinforcements; victory appeared to be within grasp. She just wished the battlefield had been strewn with corpses instead of pots and pans most of which were filled with substances that had started their existence as things that were edible. A classification that no longer applied to most of them.

Having been moved to the side, she watched the person that had saved her from the embarrassment of explaining to the new residents of the recently christened Hidden Eddy Inn would need to go elsewhere for their meals. She watched with a little envy as Naruto moved about the kitchen almost effortlessly as he made sure none of the dishes he cooked shared a similar fate as Miya's had. He seemed to sense the woman's eyes on him causing him to turn and give her a wide smile as he said, "Don't fret about it. If you wind back the clock to before I started dating Ayame, you'd find that boiling water was the extent of my cooking skills. But a few nights helping her attend her stand really helps one appreciate just how much work goes into cooking for so many people."

Naruto's attention was pulled back to his cooking as he began to stir fry some vegetables and chicken that he intended to use with the rice he currently had boiling. Watching him work, she felt bad about her behavior towards him earlier in the day when they had crossed paths in a room which acted as a dojo.

Miya recalled the morning as an army of blonds descended on the building carrying boxes and furniture of the women that would be moving into the apartments that comprised the second, third, and fourth floor of the building. The only apartment on the first floor was Miya's which was due to her holding the position of landlady for the building. The rest of the ground floor was a communal area where the occupants could mingle. Despite the fact that each of the apartments came with their own kitchens there was also a large one for preparing meals for all those that lived there. Miya hadn't paid it much mind until she realized that it was expected of her to be the one preparing the food.

Still she had been confident she could easily handle the task, so had dedicated her morning to training. Naturally with so many clones performing the task of moving, most of the women had been finished unpacking shortly after lunch. Miya suspected that despite her wishes that the Hidden Eddy Inn not become a sex palace for the only male occupant, the fact that almost none of the women had emerged after the move was finished told her that she was likely fighting a losing battle.

The blond in question had been one of the few since it appeared he had personally helped Yuugao, Kurenai, and Anko move into the apartment they would be sharing. She would admit to being surprised upon learning that Naruto had no problem with the red-eyed Kunoichi moving in despite her being both unaware of the blond's harem and unbound to him. She would have imagined that he would view the woman as a hindrance to what could otherwise be a house filled with unbridled lusts. But as the three women had left to have a light lunch she had not detected any such resentment coming off the young man as he had saw them off.

Although she guessed it could have been simply due to the fact that she doubted there was much restraint being practiced by the women in their apartments since Miya was quite aware that they were soundproofed. She figured she wouldn't have a problem with it so long as they kept out of sight so she had headed to the first floor Dojo to practice some of her sword kata. However, despite a desire to be left alone she had soon found herself in the company of the jinchuriki.

She had tried to ignore his presence, but curiosity had gotten the best of her as she noticed him practicing using a pair of knuckle knives. Seeing that his stances were full of holes she had snidely commented, "I'm surprised you've survived this long."

"Excuse me," Naruto said a little heat entering his tone, "I think I've proven that I can handle myself."

Miya scoffed as she responded, "Perhaps, but then again you've been born with a great degree of power. Having the Kyuubi sealed inside you practically guaranteed you'd be a successful shinobi. People like you don't understand what it is to feel weak and helpless. As such you just go from powerful jutsu to powerful jutsu confident that by power alone you'll triumph."

Naruto had glared at her, but to her surprise he had quickly calmed before stating, "I suppose considering my recent improvements it's easy to understand why you would think that. But don't act like you know what it took for me to get here. I failed my genin examine three times before passing, and even then I was a mess of a shinobi. But luckily I had great teachers that were willing to work with me."

Naruto looked at the knives he was holding as he said, "That's why I'm glad that I was given these chakra blades as a gift. They remind me that I still have a long way to go."

"How so?" Miya asked surprised by her genuine curiosity.

Naruto grew a little self-conscious as he often did when speaking about himself, outside of his usual boasting, as he explained, "Well. I was given these blades just before I confronted Sasuke. One of the reasons was because he had taken to using a sword he could channel his chakra into. It made normal blades rather useless against him." A sad look had appeared on his face as he recalled the encounter which disappeared as he said, "I was kind of nervous about facing him again, especially if I would be relying on a weapon I've never used before. But to my surprise he could barely hold his own against me."

"Just because a person holds a sword doesn't make him a swordsman," Miya had said stating an old saying of her sensei.

Naruto nodded at the truth of her statement before replying, "That's very true I imagine. While I don't doubt Sasuke trained hard with his blade. I also imagine that he came to rely on his Sharingan perhaps more than he should have. Therefore when I surprised him with my new speed and power it caught him off guard. But that I suppose is the truth of all the times I've fought Sasuke." Naruto paused as he thought of the fight on the Hospital rooftop, the one at the Valley at the End, and their most recent. Miya could see in his eyes a sadness that he would likely never be able to consider the Uchiha as a friend again. He focused back on her as he said, "During all my fights with Sasuke it's really almost always been a matter of who had unlocked what jutsu when. The fight at the Valley of the End really highlighted this. He unlocked his Sharingan, then I entered one-tail mode, and he responded by unlocking his Curse Mark level two. As a fight it was determined less by skill, but rather by a series of power-ups." Looking down at the blades in his hands he said, "I was reminded of this by these blades since our last encounter was determined since I had the benefit of Sage Mode. With it I was faster and stronger so the fact that I wasn't necessarily all that skilled with these didn't seem to matter. If I'm not careful, the next time we meet it might go the opposite way if he's managed to unlock some new means of strengthening himself."

Miya could hear the concern in the blond man's voice but asked, "What makes you think you'll meet again. From what I heard if he is still alive his chakra network has likely been compromised."

Naruto shrugged as he responded, "Sasuke's life has been dominated by his various hatreds and I've given him a very big reason to focus that hatred on me. I don't think he'll let anything stand in the way of his getting revenge, even something like not having access to chakra. I have little doubt he'll appear again at some point and in all likelihood stronger than before. If I'm going to protect everything precious to me then I can't rely on the hope that there's some power-up for me to achieve that will give me the edge. I'm going to have to make sure that those skills that I've already unlocked are honed to perfection."

Miya felt a smile tug at her lips, but quickly killed it. She hefted her bamboo blade up and held it in front of her as she said, "Interesting, let me see if I can feel your determination in your blades."

Naruto looked down at his weapons and eyeing her wooden sword asked, "Are you sure?"

"Just come at me," Miya answered, "I assure you that without your chakra this stick is all I'll need to handle you."

Miya was pulled back to the present as Naruto put the finishing touches on the meal he prepared. She smirked at his back as she recalled that she had nearly been forced to eat her words, since while she had been the far superior swordswoman. His stamina had nearly been her undoing, since no matter how many times she sent him down to the floor; he would constantly get back up with the same bright smile. It had also forced her to realize that she still had a long way to go if she wished to settle her own grudge with a certain Seven Swordsman of the Mist.

The smirk melted into a more genuine smile as she also recalled how despite her original hostile attitude, the young man had quickly leapt into action to help her out when he had discovered her plight with making dinner. He had also in order to ease her pride offered to teach her how to cook provided that she continue to help him hone his skills with his chakra blades. A deal she had rather enthusiastically accepted.

 ********************************

Kurenai watched as Yuugao frowned at the back of Anko's head as she asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come down to dinner with us?"

"I'm fine," Anko said dismissively with a wave.

A small growl emanated from the woman's stomach, but Yuugao didn't push the issue as she headed for the door. Kurenai followed the Anbu Captain out of the apartment and waited until she closed the door to ask, "What's bothering Anko? She's been rather standoffish all day."

Yuugao shrugged as she replied, "She's just in one of her moods. You know how she would sometimes enter them every now and then when she felt like people were judging her because of Orochimaru."

Kurenai nodded although she didn't think that was the case, since she had noticed how Naruto seemed to be uneasy around her. Kurenai was about to comment on this but her stomach growled as her nose picked up several delectable scents as they descended the stairs to the first floor. Kurenai followed Yuugao to the dining area and the large table that they would be kneeling around as they ate. Her eyes went wide at the number of people currently gathered around the table. Immediate focusing on Tsunade she asked, "What are you doing here, Lady Tsunade?"

The Hokage smiled at her as she said, "Not one, but all three of my apprentices have moved here. I figured it would be rude if I didn't enjoy a good meal with them in their new home."

Shizune smiled as she said teasingly, "I'm sure that's not the only reason you came over."

"Hey, can you blame me?" Tsunade asked with an amused tone, "You decided to move out all of the sudden and left me all alone in that big mansion. It's going to take some getting used to being on my own again."

"My door is always open to you Ts…Lady Tsunade," Shizune said with a sweet smile.

"Careful Shizune," Ino teased, "Or else you might find yourself with a permanent guest."

Kurenai smiled at the banter as she took a seat next to Yuugao. She was a little surprised that Naruto hadn't joined those around the table since she had imagined that he would be there first. Therefore, she was rather surprised when he stepped out of the kitchen holding several serving dishes followed by the landlady. He looked around the table as he set them down and Kurenai noticed a slight frown appear on his face as he looked at where Kurenai and Yuugao were sitting no doubt noticing Anko's absence. It disappeared just as quickly as it appeared as he asked, "Is this everyone?"

"Hey hold up," Tenten said as she and Hinata entered the dining room.

Kurenai was surprised by her student's presence so quickly asked, "Hinata, what are you doing here? I can't believe your clan would allow you to live away from the compound."

Hinata smiled politely as she took a seat next to Naruto, which although she knew her student wasn't as shy around the blond as she used to be it still surprised her. Giving a small shake of her head she said, "I don't live her. But Tenten was kind enough to offer me the use of her spare bedroom from time to time."

"I see," Kurenai said, although truthfully she didn't since she had no idea when Tenten and Hinata had become so close. But she theorized it may have been a byproduct of Hinata's taking on some of Shizune's duties as the Hokage's personal assistant seeing as it may have resulted in the Hyuuga spending more time with Tsunade's newest apprentice.

Sakura leaned forward as she to the landlady of the apartment building, "This smells delicious Miss."

Kurenai noticed the landlady appeared conflicted for a moment before attempting to say, "I didn't…"

"Cook it all by herself," Naruto said giving the woman a quick smile. "Jeez Sakura, you did notice I was in the kitchen too, right?"

Sakura quickly countered, "I just assumed you were being a pest as you impatiently waited for the food to finish cooking." She softened the blow of her words by sticking out her tongue playful as Naruto chuckled at her response.

He gave those sitting around the table a wide smile as he basked in their presence. Looking around he let his eyes drink in the presence of Fu, Guren, and Karin who all sat towards the end of the table. "Well I do think I've waited long enough then," Naruto said grabbing some chopsticks from a cup in front of him. "Let's say we start digging in."

The others at the table quickly followed his example as they picked up their own eating utensils. Kurenai paused a moment longer than the rest as she watched those present break into various conversations. The scene filled her with a measure of happiness although she couldn't exactly express why. But a part of her understood that it was because despite the feelings she had earlier that morning about having lost out on a chance to start a family. A new one was taking shape in front of her, one that she might someday fully join.

 ******************************** *

Kiba watched his mom cook dinner. Not all that rare an occurrence, although Kiba would admit that listening to his mother hum to herself happily as she performed her task was a rather new occurrence. He wasn't sure when she had returned home after her victory over Koreshige, but she had seemed in rather high spirits all day.

"Morning everyone," Hana called as she entered the kitchen wearing a pair of black tight shorts along with a button down shirt which was open to reveal the grey sports bra that she wore.

Kiba was used to seeing his sister in such a state so didn't pay it much mind, although he had gone through a period where he looked forward to such moments. But as time went on, he had decided that although his sister was a beautiful woman he didn't harbor those kind of feelings for her. Giving her a teasing grin he said, "I think night would be a more fitting description for the time."

Hana smirked as she stepped fully into the kitchen as she countered, "Morning is a state of mind, and considering I just woke up it applies." Hana closed with their mother and said, "Mmmm, something smells good." She then placed a kiss against her cheek.

Kiba watched as the two women remained close and to his surprise his mother even seemed to lean into Hana a bit. A perverted part of Kiba began to imagine his mother and sister suddenly making out, but he was pulled back to reality as the two women separated. For a moment he wondered where such a thought had come from, since for most of his life he would have described his mother and sister's relationship as strained. He had always attributed it to the fact that Hana had chosen a path that likely wouldn't lead to her becoming Clan Head. And while none in the clan would speak against the profession she had chosen, he could imagine how his mother had likely hoped Hana would show the drive needed to succeed her.

It was something Kiba had been rather glad about his coming from a Clan with a strong matriarchal tradition. In that he didn't have the same pressures placed on his shoulders that his mother had put on Hana's. But ever since the last Inuzuka Dog Show the strain in the mother and daughter's relationship had slowly vanished. At first he had just chalked it up to his mother recognizing that Hana performed a vital function to the Clan. But recently he had begun to wonder if it was related to the other changes that had come over the women and kunoichi he knew.

He recalled the mission that had resulted in the capture of Karin, as his sister took a seat next to him at the table. He still had a hard time believing that the red-head had gone from captive to head of a shipping company in the span of a few weeks. Not to mention she had been out of prison with a deal before the ink had dried on the report that Kakashi had needed to file. Plus there had been how strange he had found the way Sakura and Hinata had acted as they had almost switched personalities in regards to Naruto. Hinata had been confident and not stuttered around the blond, while Sakura had been unsure of herself and had often sent furtive glances his way.

Sakura's normal personality had returned shortly after the mission though and she had even gone on what many had assumed was an actual date with him, until he had begun dating Ayame that was.

A move he figured that would have devastated Hinata. Yet, strangely enough the Hyuuga had barely batted an eye at the change in Naruto's relationship status. Not to mention, her confidence seemed to have grown substantially since his return.

"Hey, earth to Kiba," Hana said attracting his attention by waving her hand in front of his face.

"W-what," Kiba asked as he came back to the present.

"I asked what you were thinking about," Hana said, before teasingly adding, "I could smell the smoke pouring from between your ears."

"Hardy har-har," Kiba said less than amused.

"Leave him be Hana," Tsume said as she placed the plates she had prepared in front of her children. Joining her children at the table after grabbing her own she asked, "So what do you have planned for your night since you wasted most of the day?"

Hana shrugged as she replied, "It couldn't be helped. Tsunade was all hot to trot about my team returning so she could get samples of the liquids we found in one of the collapsed labs that we had been combing at the Akatsuki Hideout in the Mountain Graveyard. I didn't get back till this morning after running all day and night."

Tsume nodded as she said, "She's probably hoping to see if any of them were the Synthetic Hero's Water she's taken an interest in."

Hana nodded as she confirmed Tsume's theory, "She said as much when I dropped off the samples this morning."

Tsume began to cut into her meal as she asked, "Will you be returning to the Mountain's Graveyard again?"

Hana paused in the midst of eating her meal to say, "No. Ibiki's taken over the task of shifting through the base. I doubt he'll find anything, except for a few of the rooms that collapsed from the attack the enemy was quite thorough in grabbing everything of value as well as covering their tracks."

Kiba added his own thoughts on the matter as he asked, "Why aren't we dedicating any resources into looking into the people that attacked Akatsuki? If they could make them abandon what appears to be a major base of theirs, you'd think there would be more concern over this new group."

Hana shrugged as she said, "Not my concern. I think considering the fact that Tobi was proving to be a pain in all the villages sides the powers that be are just glad somebody stepped in to handle him. But, that isn't too say nobody is looking into the attackers. They are just being quiet about it. Keep in mind that the only villages with jinchuriki are now Konoha and Kumo. I'm sure the other villages are trying to determine just who has the remaining Bijuu now. It's possible that Tobi still has them, but so too could these new players."

"Which is why you'd think there would be more of a scramble to learn what happened to them," Kiba replied around the piece of meat he was chewing.

Tsume never one for table manners ignored the infraction as she replied, "Give the matter some proper thought, Kiba."

Kiba paused to swallow his food as he wasn't bothered by his mother's blunt way of speaking. Something may have made her less bitter and angry over the past year, but she was still Tsume Inuzuka and didn't have much use for flowery words. Yet after several moments he shrugged as he said, "If the Bijuu are such powerhouses then I really don't get why it seems nobody cares where they are or who has them."

Tsume frowned at her son, but said, "Because it would send the wrong message. Remember what started the Third Shinobi War. The Third Kazekage went missing and in their panic to locate him Suna gave the impression that they were weak which invited Iwa into attacking them. It isn't that nobody is interested, it's just that they are looking discreetly. It's one of the reasons I imagine Tsunade is sending Ibiki to the Mountain's Graveyard."

Hana agreeing with her mother added, "True, plus my team noticed quite a few Mist and Stone shinobi poking around the base. I think it is one of the reasons Tsunade pulled us back. One, to prevent some ambitious commander from working up the nerve to attack us in order to uncover what we may have discovered."

Kiba snapped his fingers as he cut in, "And also to give them a chance to access the base."

Hana nodded as Tsume said, "Very good pup. I'm sure all the villages save Suna would have poured over the base by the time Ibiki's team gets there."

"Okay, but why give the other villages a chance?"

"Simple," Hana said answering for her mother, "We might learn something from what the other villages uncover after their own walk through. For example some of the samples I brought back might not mean anything to us, but they might mean something to the other villages. The first thing Ibiki will likely do when he arrives is see where any people searching through the base spent most of their time. And if say someone removes something that was in my notes we'll have an idea that it was more important than we may have thought."

"Well if there is something to find from the other villages interest in the base I'm sure Ibiki will uncover it," Tsume said as she neared the end of her meal.

Hana placed her utensils down as she finished hers and without being told, picked the plate up and began the task of cleaning the kitchen. Tsume finished hers and stepped up behind her daughter as she placed her plate into the sink. Kiba again noticed the contact as she pressed against Hana's back. "Now that you are back do you have any plans," Tsume asked as she stepped away.

Hana paused in her task of washing the dishes before answering, "I figured I'd head to the hotsprings tonight. It's a full moon you never know who might decide to take a late night dip."

Despite his sister's words Kiba had the distinct feeling she knew who would be out that night. He didn't really think anything of it at first until he realized that the Konoha Women's Bathing Association was a common link among all the women whose behavior he currently found strange. His interest grew stronger as his mom said, "That sounds like a great idea. You wouldn't mind if I join you."

"Not at all," Hana said with a smirk before heading up to her room with a noticeable sway to her hips. Kiba turned his eyes away as he realized he was staring at his sister's ass, but as he did noticed he wasn't the only one.

 ******************************** *

Naruto couldn't help smiling as he made his way from Kiyomi's mansion where he had appeared using the seal located in her basement. The reason for his cheer was due to the dinner he had enjoyed in his new home. Primarily because it was the first time he had enjoyed a dinner in such an environment, where he was surrounded by friends and loved ones. Before it had always been at a restaurant when he'd eat with his friends and lovers in a group, today though it had felt just like a family gathering around a table. Granted, they had needed to keep up appearances of just being friends and tenants living together in front of Kurenai, but considering Miya's decree that she better not catch him or his lovers letting their passions get the better of them outside of their apartments the black-haired woman's presence at dinner had been added insurance that they would behave.

After dinner had ended, Naruto had retired to his own apartment and had found a note inviting him to the hot springs. It had been signed only with an H which told him that Hana was feeling rather frisky. Reaching the hot springs he frowned at not seeing the woman that had left the note for him waiting. He closed his eyes to search for her via her fox mark, but couldn't locate her. He shook his head guessing that Konan had taught her technique on how she made her presence disappear from his network of lovers to the Inuzuka.

Naruto only had a split second of warning as some bushes rustled before Hana leapt from them. Naruto could have easily avoided the woman, but as she was stark naked saw little reason to. His Inuzuka lover tackled him and began to kiss him as she rubbed her groin against his. Naruto grabbed Hana's ass as she licked his neck and cheek before bringing her lips to his in a sloppy kiss.

Hana moaned as the pressure against her mound increased as Naruto's dick began to awaken. He began to sit up pushing her back so that she sat on his tented package firmer causing her to break the kiss as the pleasure coursed through her and her head lulled back. Bringing her gaze to his, she smiled and resisting the urge to elongate her nails to slice his shirt open instead grabbed the hem of the black shirt that he wore. Tossing it away once he was clear of it she uttered the first words of the encountered as she eyed his muscular chest, "Gods, it's been too long."

Naruto chuckled as she closed her eyes and sighed while he began to gently fondle her breast as he responded, "So it would seem. When you left your note I was of the impression we'd take a nice bath together to stare up at the moon while having a nice conversation."

Hana smiled as she began to rock her hips against the bulge rising from the shorts he was wearing, "They'll be plenty of time for talking later. Right now I need to feel you in me." Naruto raised his hips as she gripped his shorts to pull them down. She inhaled deeply as his cock sprang free finding the manly scent that greeted her nose caused her pussy to grow even wetter. Quickly mounting him she looked over her shoulder as she stated, "I'll be going first mom."

"Of course pup," Tsume said just as naked as her daughter, "He gave me a good pounding last night. Take all the time you need."

Hana nodded as she began to slide down Naruto's thick shaft and sighed happily as she hit bottom. Feeling him pressed against her uterus she began to grind her pelvic bone into his causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Naruto laid down in the grass as Hana rocked her hips in circles. He squeezed her breasts causing the Inuzuka woman to moan as he enjoyed her bosoms. Hana placed her hands on his as she stopped swaying her hips to begin rising and lowering herself on his cock.

Tsume watched as her daughter's moans grew in intensity as Naruto's hips began to meet her Hana's downward thrusts. The older Inuzuka recalling the pleasure she had experienced the night before couldn't refrain herself from rubbing her slit. Tsume whimpered in pleasure as she watched her daughter get fucked by the man that they shared.

Tsume dropped down to her haunches as she brought both hands to her quim in order to tease it. She moaned as she watched her daughter's own pussy get speared over and over again by Naruto. Tsume pulled her hands from their task and licked the evidence of her arousal from her fingers before crawling on all fours to the rutting pair. Upon reaching them she lowered her face to where they were connected and used her tongue to tease the two.

After several minutes she leaned back as her daughter began to shift on her partner. She spun while still impaled on the thick cock buried inside her. Tsume watched as her daughter got to her feet and leaned back as she placed her hands on her lover's chest so that she could impale herself on Naruto, while presenting her pussy to her mother. The elder Inuzuka licked her lips before clamping her mouth to her daughter's cunt and began to swirl her tongue around the younger woman's clit.

Naruto began to piston his hips as he felt Hana's tight twat tighten around him. He groaned as Tsume helped him along by fondling his nuts as he pleased her daughter. Suddenly Hana stiffened as she howled in pleasure due to her mother lightly nipping her pleasure bud with her teeth. Naruto gave in to the desire that her milking muscles instilled in him and flooded her love passage with his seed. Hana collapsed on top of him as she moaned softly from her mother's continued licking of her satisfied pussy.

Hana sat up after coming down from her climax. She cupped her mother's face as she pulled it from her groin and seeing it glistening with her release pulled Tsume into a kiss. She moaned as she tasted Naruto and hers combined fluids which coated her mother's lips and tongues. She felt Naruto's cock begin to twitch inside her as the sight of the mother and daughter kissing caused it to discover new vigor. She slowly began riding his dick once more as she felt her own desires grow as a result of the intoxicating smell of her mother's arousal.  
 ******************************** *

Kiba stared at the large stone fence that surrounded the property that belonged to the owner of the Great Tree Shipping Company. It also contained the Hot Springs that was the favored spot of the Konoha Women's Bathing Association. A group of which both his mother and sister were member of. A group, which also bolstered some rather impressive female members from what he had heard from the various people interested in such matters.

Kiba had sought out one of the shinobi that saw themselves as Jiraiya's spiritual successor, at least in the art of peeking on bathing women. The man had informed Kiba, who he had thought was a man trying to break into the peeking lifestyle, that certain hot springs had levels of hardness and that the one on the Lady Kiyomi's property was considered an unattainable quest, which was why the women of the K.W.B.A used it.

According to his source only two peekers had ever penetrated the property deep enough to actually lay eyes on the hot springs. The first was surprisingly a kunoichi that would occasionally pick the brains of the men hoping to catch a glimpse of heaven about the angles of approach they had used. To Kiba it sounded like the young woman was using the peekers similar to how he was in order to find a means to bypass the detection barrier that he suspected surrounded the property.

Watching the property now, he felt his desire to learn what was going on within the fenced off area waning. The first reason was due to the story that his source had told him about the second peeker to make it to the hot springs. According to the man, the peeker that had seen the hot springs couldn't even describe what it was he saw. Not only that, but every time he did try, he'd be bombarded by the sights of hard bodied men in green leotards posing seductively. Aware that Yakumo was a member he suspected that the peeker got an eyeful of the wrong kunoichi minus her clothes.

Naturally, he felt some of his trepidation about sneaking onto the property was because he didn't want to be bombarded by what he suspected were sights of Gai or his small clone every time he tried to recall what it was he would see. But the other reason was because of the two women that he knew were currently on the property. He had little doubt that if his mother caught him it would be the last thing he ever did. But on the other hand the desire to learn just what made the area so special, and why it seemed to have such an effect on the women he knew was almost too tempting to resist.

Nevertheless, he was about to head home since he was fairly certain a life without knowledge would be better than potentially learning the truth, but running into his nude mother who would likely then kill him. He turned away, but looked back as he heard the sound of a person being chased. A moment later a figure dressed in black leapt over the fence, and although her lower face was covered by a thin black cloth, her lithe form made Kiba believe it was the female peeker.

She looked back and leapt away just before another figure landed where she had been standing. Kiba saw the purple-haired kunoichi, Yoruichi, searching for her quarry before spotting her leaping across the rooftops. Shaking her fist at the retreating woman, she shouted, "Give it up, girl. I know it's you Soifon. If I knew saving you would make you such an annoyance I'd have let those Summons eat you."

Kiba seeing an opportunity and suspecting the barrier would need a few moments to register the recent activity quickly darted from where he had been watching the property. He leapt the fence and went in search of the answers he sought.  
 ******************************** *

Kiyomi stared out the window in the direction that she could feel Naruto was in. She frowned as she could feel the pleasure that was rolling off of Tsume and Hana, and although desiring to join the action knew that at present her presence would only lead to another argument. She once more felt regret at having taken the Taki kunoichi, but only so far as the strain it had put on her relationship with Naruto. She found it ironic that she rather enjoyed her lover's newfound sternness with her in the matter since it showed he was taking his responsibilities as head of the Harem seriously. Yet her pride refused to let her back down in this case, especially as she harbored such resentment towards the women in question.

Her focus was pulled from the matter for a moment as Yoruichi called out to her mentally, "Hey, it looks like someone else has snuck onto the property."

Kiyomi sighed in annoyance as she thought, "Another one. Is there a convention of perverts in town?"

"Hardly," Yoruichi replied, "The first was that Soifon girl that keeps sneaking in. I don't know why she keeps trying. She didn't strike me as a pervert."

Kiyomi smirked as she mentally replied, "Have you given thought to the idea that perhaps she is trying to force you to reevaluate your decision on training her?"

"I have, but what does that have to do with her sneaking into the hot springs," Yoruichi asked.

"Considering the number of barriers surrounding the hot springs and the fact that you so often patrol the grounds I imagine she is trying to impress you. She did almost make it to the mansion without being detected," Kiyomi said her mental tone conveying the respect she was affording the girl for her accomplishment.

"I told you and her. I'm not interested in teaching her," Yoruichi replied. "Crap!"

"What is it?"

"Our bogey is Tsume's brat," Yoruichi said recognizing the young man she was following. "I'll appear in front of him and scare him away."

"No," Kiyomi said quickly as a thought on how to solve her problem popped into her head. "Let him proceed."

"Are you nuts?" Yoruichi quickly replied, "He's going to get an eyeful alright. I'm pretty sure he's not going to react well to what he sees."

"Perhaps," Kiyomi mentally said as she turned from the window, "But it's obvious that he already suspects something is going on here. Just scaring him off won't end his curiosity."

"No, but how do you intend to keep him quiet?"

"By offering him a bribe," Kiyomi replied as she went to gather what she intended to offer the Inuzuka.

 ******************************** *

Kiba was rather surprised at his good fortune as he could hear the sound of a small waterfall telling him he was close to his destination. Landing in a tree, he was shocked as from his vantage point he could see that there appeared to be several different environments surrounding a domed grotto. Spotting a small bathhouse that led to the first hot spring which was made to look like it could be found in a mountainous area he wondered where his mother and sister were at.

He couldn't spot anything strange or out of place, but decided to give the area a quick once over as he couldn't be sure he'd ever get the chance again. Heading to the bathhouse he listened for sounds of people inside and not hearing any stepped inside. He frowned as he saw that two of the baskets were in use and he quickly recognized them as the clothes his sister and mother had been wearing. He wondered why they weren't near the water if they were still on the grounds and felt a sense of concern for their wellbeing. He was about to step out of the building to search for them, but paused as something in his mother's basket caught his eye.

Pulling it out, he frowned as he saw it was a perfume bottle with several strands of hair inside of it. Having never noticed his mother using perfume before he sprayed some into the air and frowned as he didn't pick up any scent. Looking at the bottle again he realized that what he was holding was the Inuzuka's means of erasing scents of a particular person. It was something the Inuzuka advertised in the perfumes they sold since they knew there was a market for people that didn't wish their sex lives or secrets to be discerned by the keen noses of the clan. Naturally, the Inuzuka weren't going to put out a product that if separated from the perfume would render enemy shinobi invisible to their noses, thus the commercial formula held a secret scent that only an Inuzuka could detect.

There was however a secret formula that removed this scent since it at some point it might become necessary to hunt down a rogue Inuzuka. Kiba suspected that was in fact what he was holding and that realization shocked him as it meant his mom was likely seeing someone. Staring at the hairs in the bottle he knew they belonged to the person she was seeing and where what activated the formula to tell it which scents to erase.

Placing the bottle back he tried to think of any blond haired men in his mother's life. He smirked as he thought that it might not be a man as he realized Tsunade was blonde. Wondering if perhaps his mother and Hokage were meeting at the hot-springs to carry out their relationship he decided to head back before he pressed his luck too far and was discovered. He paused though as he stepped out of the bathhouse as he had the strange thought that the only clothes he had seen had been his mother and sister's. Wondering why his mom would bring a bottle meant to cover up her lover's scent if he or she wasn't present, he prepared to investigate further. But he stopped as he heard a low moan coming from nearby.

He wondered if he should ignore the sound, but hearing it repeat again decided a quick peek was called for. He leapt to the trees as he slowly approached the sound and wished he had turned away as he came upon the sight of his naked mother bent over at the waist as she gripped the tree in front of her. Standing behind his mother and pumping into her was who he realized the blond hairs in the bottle he had found belonged to. Furthermore, to his shock an equally naked Hana was pressed against Naruto's back as she licked along his body while rubbing her hands over the jinchuriki's chest.

He realized the moans were coming from his mother, a soft sound that Kiba up until that very moment could never imagine her making. He continued to watch without actually seeing as his brain shut down to reset so that he could attempt to process what he was witnessing. He watched as Naruto reached down and lifted one of his mother's legs into the air and noted the way her voice grew in intensity indicating the blond was doing something right.

It was a sound that Hana obviously recognized as she suddenly began saying in a voice Kiba could barely recognize as belonging to his sister. "She's so close Naruto. Give it to her. Make her cum with that fat bitch taming cock." Naruto was spurred on by Hana's words as he looked over his shoulder and the two kissed sloppily. Naruto's hips began pistoning into Tsume's backside even harder causing the Inuzuka female's nails to claw deep fissures into the tree as she was raised up to her tiptoes from the thrusts. Suddenly Tsume threw her head back and howled in release as Naruto buried himself to the hilt so he could deliver his seed directly into Tsume's waiting womb.

Tsume dropped to her knees as she gripped the tree in front of her to prevent from completely collapsing to the ground. Kiba's brain reset as he watched Hana move to stand in front of the blond man. He watched in disbelief as his sister dropped to her knees and began to use her mouth to clean the jinchuriki's cock which had just been inside their mother.

Kiba's disbelief gave way to anger as he realized that if Naruto was the link that connected all the women that were a part of the Konoha Women's Bathing Association then that meant he was in similar relationships with all of them. Now understanding why Hinata hadn't seemed upset by Naruto's choosing Ayame, or why Sakura and Ino didn't seem all that bothered by Sasuke going completely bat-shit crazy, he began to piece all the small clues he had seen together.

His anger grew as he saw the way his sister stared up adoringly at the blond as she continued to lick his cock clean. Unable to stop himself he shouted, "You fucking bastard," as he leapt from his perch.

Under different circumstances Kiba might have found the way Naruto's face went from completely satisfied to confused, rather amusing. Those circumstances were currently nowhere to be found, but Naruto reacted quickly as he grabbed ahold of Tsume and Hana and disappeared in a red flash. Kiba's trajectory carried him right through where the blond had been standing and having intended to tackle Naruto simply tucked into a ball in order to roll to his feet.

He searched around him for Naruto and found the blond near his pile of clothes. Guessing the jinchuriki had teleported to the tri-prong kunai he kept on him at all times, Kiba turned to face him charged even as the blond said, "Look Kiba, I can understand you are upset, but fighting isn't going to settle anything."

Kiba was about to disagree, but ended up coming to a complete stop. But it wasn't because of Naruto's words but due to a pair of deep and threatening growls which told the young Inuzuka that taking another step forward would be very detrimental to his health. Kiba paused as he saw his mother and sister crouched down on all fours and uncaring that they were still naked as they prepared to attack the person threatening their mate.

The display was enough to cause Kiba to relent, but his anger only grew hotter as Naruto held out a hand towards his lovers which caused the women to calm. Naruto stepped forward still completely naked as he said, "Let's all just calm down and discuss…"

"Fuck you!" Kiba shouted, "How are you going to act like I didn't just catch you in the middle of fucking my sister and mom?"

"I'm not acting like you didn't," Naruto said infuriatingly Kiba even further with how calm he was about the situation. "But why are you getting so bent out of shape about it?"

"W-what?" Kiba said surprised by the question, but even more so by the fact that he didn't really have an answer. "B-because…" Kiba trailed off growing upset that he couldn't think of a response that didn't come off as overly emotional or even childish since he figured in Naruto's eyes he must look like a mama's boy being introduced to a new stepfather or something to that effect. He racked his brain trying to come up with some justification for his anger, but as nothing came to mind he said, "What's to keep me from telling everyone how you're fucking half the village?"

"Kiba," Hana said sounding disappointed in her brother. The young male heard a snarl that he figured was his mother giving voice to her own disproval.

However his gaze remained steadily focused on Naruto who met it calmly before saying, "What makes you think…"

"Save it," Kiba snapped, "I saw the bottle of scent erasing formula among my mom's stuff which is how you are able to be with the others without your scent giving you away. This entire goddamn hot spring was probably built just so you could…" Able to see in Naruto's face that his off-hand remark had been dead on he said, "It's obvious you want to keep what's going on a secret, so then the question is what are you going to give me to be quiet?"

Kiba would admit to feeling a little disgusted with himself at his statement. But due to the inferiority he had been feeling lately especially around Naruto, it just proved too tempting to resist using the current situation against him. Which made it all the more infuriating when Naruto calmly said, "Nothing."

"What?!"

"I said I will not be giving you anything to be quiet." Naruto shook his head in a disproving manner as he said, "You're just angry right now. But you aren't the type of person that would…"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me the type of person I am?" Kiba asked angrily at Naruto's dismissing his threat. "I think it's pretty clear that we might not know as much about each other as we thought. I can certainly say I'm surprised to find you're fucking half the village."

"Come off it Kiba," Naruto said for the first time losing some of his cool, "You're being melodramatic. I'm hardly with thousands of people."

"Kiba, what me and your sister do is none of your damn business," Tsume said addressing her son for the first time.

"Shut up bitch," Kiba snapped and quickly regretted it as he suddenly found himself folded around a punch delivered by Naruto.

Kiba gasped as Naruto pulled his fist from the young man's stomach as he said sternly, "Don't talk to her like that in my presence again."

"Fuck off man! You aren't my dad," Kiba said as he tried to recover his breath.

"I never claimed to be," Naruto said.

He felt his own spine shiver though as he heard Tsume said, "Then where do you get off hitting my son."

Feeling a cold sweat Naruto turned towards his lover to say, "S-sorry, I just didn't like him talking to you like that."

"Are you saying I can't defend myself," Tsume asked hardly pacified by his response.

"N-no of course not," Naruto said quickly.

"My, my it seems tempers are running hot here," a new voice said from the darkness.

Kiba turned to see a beautiful red-head step from the shadows followed by three women dressed in provocative dresses. Kiba guessed she was another of Naruto's lovers as he asked, "Kiyomi, what are you doing here?"

Naruto frowned at Kiyomi as he began to suspect that Kiba's stumbling onto the scene was no accident. Deciding to confront her he asked, "Are you behind Kiba's appearance here tonight?"

"I would wager his appearance tonight would be due to his noticing the changes that had overcome your lovers," the Bijuu answered while at the same time avoiding the question.

"Fine, then how did he get passed the barrier without you noticing in time to warn us," Naruto said more directly.

Kiyomi smirked as she said, "Obviously because I let him through. Which I did because even if I had let Yoruichi chase him off or warned you so you could make yourself scarce it wouldn't solve the underlining problem."

"Perhaps, but it would have let us handle it in a way where feelings wouldn't be so raw," Naruto countered.

Kiyomi shrugged as she said, "I find that by letting difficult situations unfurl it forces all parties to deal with them immediately instead of letting them fester." Kiyomi smiled smugly as Naruto winced at his picking up on her dig at his own recent inabilities in dealing with his issues with both her and Anko. "After all, if this had been settled by you all gathering around a table to announce your relationships with his sister and mother, we might not have learned that it seems his issue is less to do with you being with his mom as it does with an underling sense of inferiority in regards to you."

Kiyomi walked towards Kiba as she said, "It's not hard to imagine why considering all you have achieved recently. Why learning you were banging his mother must have just cemented your status as Alpha dog to him. Probably a difficult thing to accept considering that he probably was secure in his superiority to you up until a few years ago." Kiyomi smiled playfully as she stepped in front of Kiba and asked, "How about if in exchange for your silence I let you experience the same thrill as Naruto in having several women willing to give you all that you desire."

"Kiyomi, no," Naruto said guessing why she had brought the Taki-nin with her, "you can't."

"Really, you've made no claim to them," Kiyomi snapped. "They're mine to do with as I please." She gave Kiba a lecherous smile as she added, "Or should I say as you please, Kiba?"

"W-who are they?"

Kiyomi shrugged as she said, "Just some dolls that I've grown bored with. They are very obedient and will do whatever you ask of them."

"Kiba don't listen to her," Naruto said. "They are…"

"I accept," Kiba said cutting Naruto off as visions of what tasks he would give the women ran through both his heads.

"No, I refuse to let this…"

"Excellent," Kiyomi said pleased. Hearing Naruto's protest as he closed with them to put a stop to their transaction she added, "Let's go somewhere a little quieter to work out the final details." Grabbing ahold of Kiba and forming three chakra tails to grab the women she teleported away leaving Naruto and his Inuzuka lovers.

"Dammit," Naruto said preparing to Hirashin after Kiyomi.

He stopped as Tsume called out, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not about to let Kiyomi trade away those women just so she can be done with them," Naruto said. "I'll put a stop to it."

"That's all well and good," Tsume said calmly. "I would recommend putting on some pants before chasing off after them." Naruto cursed as he realized he was still nude so quickly ran towards his clothes to pull them on. He stopped though as the Inuzuka matriarch said, "You know as well as I do Kiyomi has likely insured you can't just snatch the women from Kiba."

Naruto sighed as he asked, "I figured she was too well prepared. It feels like she teleported them to the middle of the entertainment district." Tsume nodded confirming the location she felt Kiyomi had reappeared at. She frowned as Naruto asked, "What would you have me do? I can't just let Kiyomi turn those women over to Kiba to be used as sexual playthings. Whatever our history with those women, they don't deserve to be treated as such."

Tsume readily agreed as she said, "Then put that bitch in her place. I'll handle Kiba. I think he just needs some time to realize what he's doing. I didn't raise him to be some lothario willing to take advantage of women that can't refuse him. He'll see the light or he'll quickly regret it."

Naruto stared at Tsume and thought back to the academy and all the times Kiba and Shikamaru had described their mothers as fearsome beasts that only appeared human. Seeing the seething look in Tsume's eyes it was the first time that he felt their description might not have been all that inaccurate.

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi reappeared in her darkened room after delivering Kiba to the roof of a building in the center of the Entertainment district. She felt good about her passing the Taki-nin onto the young man. She had even given Kiba quite the tidy sum of money to take the women out and show them off in order that Naruto wouldn't be able to simply reclaim them without making a scene. Still, she knew there were one or two matters that would need attending before she could truly say that it was finished. The first of which made his presence know as he said, "I've been racking my brain for what I would say when you made your appearance. Unfortunately, nothing has sprung to mind."

Kiyomi although she knew Naruto was present in her home was still a little shocked at his being not only in her room, but was sitting in the dark. Turning on a nearby lamp she said, "You can say thank you if you wish."

Naruto gave a dismissive scoff as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in while he had stared out the window waiting for Kiyomi to return. "That was most certainly not one of them." Kiyomi hearing Naruto's tone feared she had perhaps gone too far, a fear only slightly lessened as he continued, "Truthfully, the one I feel I should be most mad at is me. I let you do as you wish with those three for so long it should come as no surprise that you figured you could just dump them off and wash your hands of them."

Kiyomi tried to calm her former host down as she said, "Naruto, you're getting worked up over nothing. They were…"

Her words had the opposite effect as he snapped, "Were what Kiyomi? What possible excuse could you give to justify giving them away like property? Granted, they were our prisoners, and you may have tampered with them so that they were prisoners of their own bodies. But to give them away to be used for gods knows what. How can you possibly justify that?"

"Kiba was a problem…"

"One that you created," Naruto cut in angrily as he closed the distance with her. "Yoruichi told me while you were away that she could have scared him off. You wanted him to find out so you could get rid of the Taki-nin in such a way that I would have no choice but to accept it."

"Kiba was poking around on his own," Kiyomi said heatedly close to losing her temper at being talked to in such a way. "True, Yoruichi could have made it so that he retreated. But, it wouldn't have solved the underlining problem, now would it? This way Kiba will keep his mouth shut and…"

"And you can what? Say you've done the greater good," Naruto said. "What about the women you used to…?"

"What about them," Kiyomi shouted angrily. "Honestly, have you forgotten what those women nearly did to both of us? They would have killed you if Iruka and Kakashi hadn't stepped in and I would be doomed to what… a life as an amnesiatic shell of my former self."

"Perhaps that would have been for the best," Naruto said calming slightly. Seeing the look of confusion and anger on his Bijuu lover's face he explained, "We both certainly have a justifiable reason to be upset with them. But honestly Kiyomi, when do we stop being the victims and start becoming the perpetrators? In my opinion you've crossed that line."

Kiyomi gasped, as she felt tears begin to appear at the corner of her eyes. Not willing to let him have the satisfaction of letting him see how much his words had hurt her, she said, "This conversation is over." She disappeared in a flash of flame to appear in the study of her mansion.

She cursed the fact that she didn't have anywhere else she could really go to escape him as he appeared in front of her. Kiyomi prepared to teleport again but Naruto grabbed her arm as he said, "Dammit Kiyomi this is why things have reached such a point. How can we have a resolution when we both avoid discussing the matter?"

"What is there to discuss?" Kiyomi replied angrily. "It is rather apparent that you would rather side with those who have stood against you then me. Perhaps it was foolish of me to think you could ever truly forgive me for my past transgressions."

"Listen to yourself, Kiyomi," Naruto said wearily. "If you did you'd see that our own relationship started out just as cantankerously as…"

"Do not try to lump me in with those women," Kiyomi said angrily. "I was a prisoner for over a hundred years and had my first taste of freedom when I attacked this village. Those women would have killed you over a scrap of paper. I…"

"Kiyomi sit down and be silent," Naruto said angrily seeing they were about to argue in circles. He knew the method he was about to use to get Kiyomi to see his reasoning would be heavy handed, but saw no alternative.

Kiyomi's eyes widened in surprise at Naruto's tone, and she was about to lay into him about how he had just spoken to her. Yet to her surprise no words escaped from her lips and instead she found herself sitting in a nearby chair. She tried to speak as Naruto moved to stand in front of her, but she found that no matter how she railed against him in her head none of the words reached him. She felt a sense of shock come over her as she realized that he had used the control over her body that he had achieved via the Binding. The Bijuu couldn't believe that it had never occurred to her that she might be as susceptible to the same means of control that Naruto gained when he slept with a woman and fully bound her to him. She supposed it was rather foolish of her not to consider it, but since Naruto rarely ever used it she felt there had been no point in finding out.

Naruto crouched in front of her and had calmed noticeably as he placed a hand on her knee as he said, "Kiyomi, I'm sorry for using such drastic means to get my point across. But I want you to sit here and think about what you've done. When you understand why I'm upset, and disappointed then you'll be able to move again." With that, Naruto stood and walked out of the room leaving a fuming Bijuu behind as the last thing on her mind was contemplating her actions.

 ******************************** *

Kiba felt like a king as he walked through the village with the three women that were now his to do with as he liked and who were currently hanging off of his arms garnering him quite a few second glances. He still was having a hard time processing all that he had been told by Kiyomi, who had revealed not only that she was a Bijuu, but that Naruto had built himself a harem of woman, of which his mother and sister were a part, and had done so with the goal to bring all the shinobi villages closer. The revelation gave Kiba the insight needed to understand why Hinata had seemed to get over her shyness, and was now an actual contender for leading the Hyuuga, despite the fact that it was apparent her father would prefer her sister Hanabi take over for him.

Yet despite learning that ever since coming back to the village Naruto had slowly been building his influence in Konoha, and was currently doing so in both Suna and Kumo, Kiba would admit his mind was on more immediate concerns. The most pressing being what he should do upon reaching his home. He would admit that he had found it fun playing the big shot for the evening as the women would do whatever he asked of them. Therefore after entering one of the busier nightclubs, he had ordered Tifa and Yuffie to dance together while Aeris and he had watched from a booth. Aeris had simply hugged herself to him as Kiba basked in the jealous looks the other guys sent his way. Eventually, the other two women had joined him making it quite clear that they were with him as well.

Kiba had noticed that as the night had gone on some of the looks he had received particularly from the women of the club had gone from appraising and questioning what made him special enough for the three women to cling to him so suggestively, had morphed into more understanding ones. He didn't understand it and had found them a little uncomfortable since they had made him feel like the people believed he was doing the women a favor as opposed to taking advantage of their being condition to obey him. As a result he had decided to leave the club, and as he and his "dates" stepped out onto the street he caught a whiff of several scents that he recognized as Sakura, Tenten, and Ino's. The Inuzuka wondered if perhaps Naruto had sent several of the women he suspected were involved with the blond to collect his "dates". But he guessed it wasn't the case as the scent trail seemed to be leaving the club.

Kiba had briefly wondered why he had not spotted them inside, but put it out of his mind as Aeris shivered. Taking in her features as well as Yuffie and Tifa's he frowned at seeing the obvious signs that they were cold in their thin black matching dresses, such as the goose bumps on their arms and quivering lips. He quickly got them moving, and although it did make him feel like a king a part of the reason he had the women clutching him was so they could keep the cool night air at bay.

Reaching his home filled Kiba with a certain amount of dread, since he would be out of the public eye, and could only imagine how his mother was going to react to the bargain he had agreed to. He could easily picture his face on the back of a milk carton depending on how badly she reacted. But he was confident enough his mother wouldn't do anything too unpleasant which would result in a spotlight being shined on her and thus potentially reveal the secret life she had made for herself.

Taking a deep breath, he entered his home and was surprised to find it still empty. He was a little wary as he moved through the house after directing the Taki-nin to follow him. He paused at the stairs leading up to his room as he spotted the door that almost every Inuzuka home had and was built for when the females of the clan entered their Inuzuka Lust state. He felt some vestiges of anger raise in him as he realized that it was very likely that Naruto had been down there when he himself had not. He considered taking the women down there, but was concerned that it would be the thing that sent his mother over the edge. He had little doubt she would have found him if she wanted to and the fact that she hadn't, nor waited for him to come home gave Kiba the confidence that while she may not approve. She wasn't going to interfere.

Looking back at the women he began to picture the various acts he wanted to perform with them. Giving what he felt was a dashing smile he said, "Ladies, let's adjourn in my room."

"Yes, Kiba," they said in unison.

Kiba felt a frown threaten to appear at the response since it was given so dispassionately. But he pushed pass it as he waved the women after him. Reaching his room, he opened his door and let them enter first, but after stepping in behind them felt a little awkward. Primarily since he had three beautiful women in his room, but they were just standing around doing nothing. He knew Kiyomi had said things would start off as such since they would need to learn how he expected them to behave. But he would admit to feeling a little disappointed at the lack of passion or build-up. Moving to sit on his bed, he tried to ignore the feeling as he ordered, "Aeris, come give me a kiss."

"Yes Kiba," Aeris said in the same voice she had used after every order he had given. The Inuzuka frowned, but still admitted to feeling a thrill as the brunette leaned down to give him a kiss. The kiss didn't evolve or deepen as she just pressed her lips to his as she waited for him to give some sign to stop or told her to.

Kiba pulled back feeling frustrated as the woman showed no signs of arousal while he could not say the same for himself. Figuring he'd work on making her kisses more passionate in the future and guessing she wouldn't need the same coaching for a less innocent activity he said, "Now give me a blowjob."

"Yes Kiba," was the same monotone response that had been her reply to all his commands.

Kiba felt a sense of excitement as she dropped to her knees obediently and without hesitation pulled down his fly to pull out his dick. Her hand slipped into his boxers causing him to jump a little as she fished out his semi-flaccid cock. Time seemed to slow down as she pulled it out and lowered her mouth to his phallus. He looked at the other two women in the room and who had remained exactly where they had stood since entering his room. They watched the display with eyes that seemed to take in everything and nothing at the same time. For a moment he wondered what they would be thinking if they had complete control of their actions. The thought caused him to look back down at Aeris, whose face held the same blank look.

He then, despite his desire to do otherwise, recalled the faces of his mother and sister as they had copulated with Naruto. But instead of recalling the actual act what he focused on was the looks of happiness, desire and passion that had adorned his mother and sister's faces as they mated with Naruto. Focusing on, Aeris's face and seeing just a blank canvas which conveyed nothing of what she was feeling caused him to push back on her shoulders before she could take him into her mouth as he said, "Stop!"

Despite his own racing heart and frazzled emotions, Aeris simply replied, "Yes Kiba," as she stood up again. Kiba watched the woman for a moment and then awkwardly tucked himself back into his pants. Standing, he said, "You three sleep in here."

The women immediately followed his command and Kiba watched them for a moment. Feeling like he had nearly done something horrible, he threw a blanket over the women before grabbing one himself. Heading outside, he found his partner Akamaru sleeping outside in the woods where most of the other nin-dogs of his family stayed. His partner opened his eyes for a moment as Kiba laid his head against the large dog's ribs which whimpered a question causing him to reply, "Beds occupied partner. Hope you don't mind me using you as a pillow." The dog closed its eyes leaving Kiba to stare up at the sky as he made plans to return the women back to Kiyomi, but he figured that would only be after a rather awkward conversation with his mother.

 ********************************  
Kiyomi lost track of how long she had remained motionless in the chair. After all, the first several hours she had spent cursing Naruto. It did highlight for her though that although Naruto seemed to have gained control of her body, her mind remained uniquely her own, since she figured that his command had been for her to think about why he was upset, but thus far she had dedicated very little time to that pursuit.

Several of her sisters had come and gone from the study, but had provided her with no assistance. Yoruichi, had likely come in to find out how the argument between Naruto and her had gone, but she had begun busting up laughing at seeing Kiyomi stuck to the chair like a statue. She had then promptly left only to be replaced by an inebriated Rangiku, who had not noticed her sister's plight as she had talked her ear off before leaving. Recently, Kiyomi had heard the door open but had no idea who was currently observing her. She had hoped it was Naruto to release her, but after almost half an hour she had noticed a pair of hazel eyes peeking at her from behind a small end table. Recognizing them, along with the plaster skull the woman now wore almost all the time, she sighed in defeat as she doubted Nel would be of much help to her.

However, her eyes widened as Nel came from behind the table with a mischievous smile. Kiyomi's then noticed the marker in the diminutive Bijuu's hand. She tried to tell her sister to not even think about it, but no words came forth and Nel likely sensing her sister's struggles, charged forward to leap on her lap where she began to doodle on Kiyomi's face.

Kiyomi felt humiliated for being at her sister's mercy as she drew whisker marks on her cheeks and whatever other inspirations came to her child-like mind. Eventually though she heard Yoruichi calling for Nel who quickly scampered off her lap to find out what the dark-skinned Bijuu wanted as well as to not be caught in the act of her current mischief.

Once more left alone Kiyomi felt like crying at her current helplessness, and then suddenly gasped as she realized that was exactly what Naruto wanted her to feel. Like a damn that burst she realized he had used her own argument that the Taki-nin were still just prisoners, except locked in their own bodies instead of a building of mortar, steel, and stone, against her. Having spent over a century being locked up, she knew there was a difference now, especially when one's own body was still being used against their will.

With her understanding came a sudden wave of disgust at herself since she had turned those bodies over to Kiba to be used as he pleased. She also came to the understanding that through her actions she had perhaps set Kiba along a path that in time and if he didn't reverse course might turn him into a man much like Kanji had been. Knowing that she might have already been too late but wishing to correct her actions she quickly stood. She paused as she realized that she could once more move, but before she could head to the Inuzuka home, she also came to the realization that she desperately needed to pee after being stuck for several hours. Quickly heading towards the door she threw it open and nearly ran over the people she had intended to go searching for.

 ********************************

Kiba entered his home, and heard the sounds of movement in the kitchen. He swallowed heavily, but decided to face the music as opposed to running like his instincts were telling him to do. Kiba slowly made his way to the kitchen where he saw his mom was just placing a plate of sausage, bacon, and eggs on the table. She spotted him and said, "Come in and eat before it gets cold."

Kiba was surprised at the greeting, but nevertheless didn't decide to question it as he followed his mother's instructions. He took a seat and watched as she spooned out a plate for herself before sitting across from him and looked like she wished to say something, but couldn't find the words. It was probably the first time Kiba had seen his mother struggle to speak what was on her mind so he decided to get things started by saying, "Mom, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said what I did to you, and it was stupid of me to accept Kiyomi's offer."

Tsume nodded as she replied, "Good, I'm glad you recognize that." She paused for several moments before adding, "Also, I owe you an apology as well. You shouldn't have found out about your sister, and my relationship with Naruto like that. We should have told you."

"No, it wasn't any of my business," Kiba said quickly. "I just wanted some answers about why the hot-springs seemed to be affecting the women I knew so positively. I'm guessing it isn't the springs though?"

Tsume smirked as she answered, "No, it isn't. The springs were just a way for us to meet without raising people's suspicions."

"Why all the secrecy?"

"Because, if we are going to fulfill Naruto's ambition then we can't let people know what we are up to. This includes our relationships with him."

Kiba was about to ask why, but quickly realized that his mother's recent push to end the trade embargo against Kumogakure was likely tied to Naruto's ambition. The young man guessed this was due to Naruto having lovers in the village who were pushing for their village to better relations with the Leaf. He imagined if it was learned that the reason for Konoha's recent efforts could all be traced back to the women with Naruto, it wouldn't take much of a stretch of an imagination for the Raikage to realize the kunoichi of his village might also be tied to him.

"I suppose I can understand why you all would be hesitant to let other people know," Kiba said before he began to eat his breakfast. Finding the food to be as good as always he commented, "Still, you seem to be taking my accepting Kiyomi's deal in stride. I'd thought you'd be pissed."

"I can say the same thing about you seeing your mother and sister in such a state," Tsume said causing her son to blush as he recalled the memories she was referring to. Sitting back she said, "I know that recently you've been feeling intimidated by Naruto. I suppose it's just that I understand that upon learning he's been shacking up with so many of the women around you it would be rather difficult to pass up being given three of your own." Kiba nodded, but felt his spine stiffen as his mother's tone turned dangerous as she added, "But, if you had done anything to those women this conversation would be going remarkably different. You'd also have awoken to find yourself neutered."

Kiba gulped heavily as he knew his mother wasn't in the habit of making meaningless threats. "I guess I'll bring them back to Kiyomi's then."

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Tsume replied. "Thanks in part to your taking those women out, and showing them around town we needed to take certain steps to explain the situation."

Kiba recalled how the looks he had received from the patrons of the club had changed and also recalling the scents he had picked up outside asked, "What kind of steps?"

"Well it seems that those three were fired from their jobs as maids at Kiyomi's mansion last night. A few valuable items went missing while she was out of the village searching for those women you ran into outside the weapon shop," Tsume explained with a smirk. "Well after being kicked out of their home, they ran into you who nobly decided to take them in till they can get back on their feet. Last night was a way for them to forget about their troubles." Kiba felt like groaning as he imagined Ino, Sakura, and Tenten were the ones that spread the rumor.

"What should I do then?"

Tsume shrugged as she stood collecting her son's plate along with hers. Taking them to the sink she said, "You should have considered that before letting your dick do your thinking for you. I doubt Kiyomi is going to accept them back, but it would be a place to start."  
 ******************************** *

"Which is what brought us here," Kiba explained to the red-headed Bijuu who had returned from the bathroom after handling her business and washing her face.

Kiyomi sighed as she said, "Ino certainly is quite as adept at spreading gossip as well as collecting it." Looking out the window she said, "I'm afraid your mother was right though. I do not wish for them to return here."

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Kiba said with a hint of exasperation. "It's like having to take care of a trio of puppies."

"Just be grateful they are potty trained," Kiyomi said absentmindedly recalling that it wasn't always the case. Focusing back on Kiba she said, "For the time being let's just let the situation settle down. I do not wish them here because Naruto still hasn't returned and I…I'm afraid he's…"

Kiba sighed as he heard the Bijuu tone which differed so radically from the confident woman she had been the night before. Guessing she feared her actions had permanently damaged her relationship with the blond Kiba relented as he said, "Fine, they can stay at my place. At least until you work things out with Naruto. I suppose it would also make the rumors more believable if there wasn't a quick resolution to the thievery."

Kiyomi nodded feeling grateful. Standing she said, "Once I patch things up with Naruto, I'll take them off your hands under the pretense something else has gone missing."

Kiba sighed guessing it was for the best and stood to leave. But seeing the three women weren't following said, "Is there a way to make them normal again? It's getting annoying having to tell them to do everything."

"I could return them to normal, but they are not necessarily going to be pleased. Not to mention I cannot take the chance that they'll try to escape."

"I guess not," Kiba said. He was about to order the women to follow but had an idea causing him to ask, "What about if they could be themselves only during certain conditions?"

Kiyomi was about to dismiss Kiba's idea but recalling how Naruto had pretty much done the same thing to Koharu at first said, "I suppose such a thing would be possible. But they would only be allowed to regain their original personalities around you and those of us bearing Naruto's marks."

Kiba looked at the women wearing the blank looks and responded, "I think they'd agree that is better than nothing."

"Perhaps," Kiyomi agreed, "But I wouldn't expect any gratitude from them."

 ********************************  
Naruto entered Kiyomi's study and found her staring out the window as the sun set. He was pleased to see her standing which he figured meant she had at the very least figured out why he had been so upset with her. But he knew that didn't necessarily mean she had come around to his way of thinking on the matter. He watched as Kiyomi turned her head towards him and for a moment she appeared both happy and afraid, before letting a mask of calmness slip into place.

She turned to fully face him as Naruto stepped before her, and both of them struggled to find the words to break the ice. Finally at the same time they both blurted, "I'm sorry."

Small smiles appeared on their faces at their saying the same thing, but Kiyomi asked slightly confused, "Why are you apologizing? You were right; my treatment of them was horrible."

"I glad you can see that now," Naruto said, "But it was wrong of me to use my control over you to…"

Kiyomi stepped forward and placed her finger over Naruto's lips as she said, "Shh, I can be rather stubborn. I'm ashamed to say it took me all night and a great deal of the morning to see what you were doing by using the Binding to lock me in a prison of my own flesh." Naruto seemed relieved that Kiyomi wasn't upset at him for what he had done. It morphed into confusion as she added, "Plus it helped to remind me of a truth of my new life."

"What's that?" Naruto asked tilting his head in puzzlement.

"That I don't need to understand why you ask me to do something," Kiyomi replied. Bringing her face closer to his she continued, "I should know that if you tell me to do something I should do it."

Kiyomi brought her lips to his where she kissed him hungrily. Naruto accepted the kiss but after a few moments pulled back to say, "I don't want you to think that you can't have a mind of your own."

"I know," Kiyomi said placing several kisses along his neck. "But you are the one this family is based around and as such must make the final decisions. Something my pride at times prevents me from remembering. When you told me to restore those women and I failed to persuade you otherwise. I should have done as you asked. I should have been willing to listen to the head of my family."

Naruto groaned pleasantly as Kiyomi sucked gently on his neck as she brought her hand to the front of his pants. Rubbing his crotch she whispered, "Please let me make up for the frustration that I caused you."

Kiyomi dropped to her knees where she pulled down his fly and cooed happily as his dick sprang out. Kissing the head, she then began licking the head before running her tongue up and down his length. Naruto moaned as his Bijuu lover's tongue came back around to tickle the sensitive underside of his cockhead.

Kiyomi began to swallow Naruto's length causing the blond to bury a hand in her hair to set the pace. Kiyomi moaned around his shaft as she slipped one hand into her kimono to rub her pussy and the other to fondle her breast. Naruto began working his hips as he slid his cock into Kiyomi's eager mouth. He felt his nuts beginning to prepare to deliver its thick cream so he pulled his dick free with a pop.

Lowering his face to hers he kissed her deeply, before lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to a nearby desk where she did some of her studying. Setting her down on it, Naruto pulled her kimono from her shoulders to expose her breasts and latched his mouth onto one of her tits.

Kiyomi threw her head back as she felt Naruto's tongue trace around her hardened nub. "Please Naruto, suck on my other one to."

Naruto quickly complied as he moved to her left tit causing her to moan as he squeezed her breast and then sucked on her nub. Kiyomi's legs wrapped around Naruto's hips, as she tried to pull him towards her waiting quim, but Naruto held back so that he could divest himself of his pants. Once free of them and his boxers he walked forward right into his lover's welcoming cunt.

The two groaned as one as Naruto completed his journey and was fully buried in Kiyomi's tight and gripping snatch. They remained still except for their heads which they moved about as they kissed heatedly. Kiyomi broke the kiss to give voice to a moan when Naruto began to withdraw from her velvet grip. Just before his tip slipped free, he slammed his hips forward causing the Bijuu to yell out in pleasure.

The room filled with the sounds of their hips meeting as Kiyomi's legs slid up and down Naruto's back and hips as he drove his shaft in and out of her slick folds. Kiyomi's arms were wrapped underneath his shoulders as she gripped him needfully. Kiyomi marveled at the feeling coursing through her since the sex felt less forced then it had ever since the Taki-nin had entered into the mansion. She suspected that it was because for the first time, Kiyomi had admitted that her treatment of the Taki-nin had been wrong and in a sense had completely given herself to Naruto by admitting that she needed to accept his decisions as final. That or she figured the things she heard about make up sex were true. In either case, she felt herself reaching the point of release and feeling her lover swell within her knew he was close as well.

Pulling his head so that she could nibble on his ear, she whispered, "Fill me with your seed Naruto. Please give me it." A moment later he answered her request burying his cock fully in her as he released his cum directly into her womb causing the Bijuu to shout in ecstasy, "Hot stuff is pouring inside me. Ahhhhhhhh!"

Kiyomi collapsed back on the desk as she shook in orgasmic pleasure. Naruto collapsed on top of her breathing heavily before kissing her gently on the lips. Picking her up in his arms he carried her to the chair he had command she sit in the night before and stared out the window with her cuddled in his lap. Kiyomi felt sleep overcome her, but would find herself in the same position in the morning as the sun peeking through the windows awakened her. She would be greeted to the sight of an awake Naruto who had watched her sleep throughout the night and upon noticing her green eyes watching him smiled lovingly with none of the reservedness that she had appeared with the presence of the Taki-nin in her home as he said, "Good morning."

Kiyomi beamed from the smile as she responded, "It is a good morning, isn't it?" Naruto nodded and she joined him in staring out the window to greet the new day.  
 ******************************** *

"Hey Pervert, what the hell are we doing out here."

Kiba didn't respond with the annoyance he felt at Yuffie's question as he led them to Training Ground S. It had been several days since he had requested Kiyomi to restore the Taki-nin's true personalities. An action that at times he had regretted, particularly due to Yuffie, who had made it a point to not let him forget what he had nearly done to Aeris. Keeping cool, he activated the privacy barrier that shinobi would use to keep jutsu they were developing under wraps before turning to say, "We got off to a bad start."

Yuffie crossed her arms as she said, "I suppose that's what a Konoha shinobi would call taking advantage of women that couldn't control themselves."

"Yuffie, he apologized and it's only because of him that we are finally able to be ourselves," Aeris said with a hint of gratitude.

"But only when we're around him or those females that have submitted to the jinchuriki," Tifa said having adapted a similar defensive stance as Yuffie. "Otherwise we're back to being obedient slaves."

"Look, I know it's not a perfect arrangement but it's the best I was able to do," Kiba replied. "I think you're all just lucky Naruto acted the way he did when Kiyomi handed you over to me. It appears to me that she harbors some sort of resentment towards you three. Not to mention I'm of the opinion you three aren't Naruto's favorite people either considering that he didn't step in sooner. Therefore, I'm the best hope you have of achieving a normal life someday."

"Why should we believe that you're going to help us pervert?" Yuffie asked skeptically.

"Because it's the only way I'm going to get a normal life back also," Kiba answered. "Do you really think I want to keep pretending I have three beautiful women living with me who adore me in public, but can't stand me when we're alone?"

Yuffie's face softened for a moment as she considered the current arrangement was probably a pain for the young man. But it disappeared a moment later, as Aeris asked, "Why did you bring us here?"

Kiba shrugged as he answered, "I figured it's been a while since you three had a chance to stretch your legs." The three kunoichi looked at each other before directing their gazes back to Kiba as he dropped into a basic academy stance, "Come on. I'll be your opponent."

For several heartbeats nothing happened until with a sudden yell Yuffie charged the Inuzuka. Kiba blocked the kick she tried to deliver to the side of his head, but she yanked it back before he could grab it and leapt back. Kiba was about to pursue but was forced back as Tifa charged forward to deliver several wild throws. Kiba avoided most of them, but Yuffie circled around and kicked him from behind which pushed him right into one of Tifa's punches.

Kiba bounced along the ground in mild shock at how strong the blow had been. Recovering, he shook his head to clear it but was forced to roll out of the way as Tifa tried to follow up with an axe kick. Her blow missed, but as Kiba got to his feet he was forced on the defensive by Yuffie as she landed in front of him and attacked wildly throwing several punches. Again Kiba managed to block most of them, but then Tifa struck at an opening his blocking Yuffie left open. Her fist hit his right side causing Kiba to gasp in pain as he felt something crack. The pain caused him to miss one of Yuffie's blows causing his head to snap around as her punch caught him in the cheek. Tifa connected next causing his head to fly the opposite way, before both women began to unleash their fury on him.

A kick to the chest from Yuffie sent him tumbling back as he hit the ground. He watched as the two women charged to continue their punishment but they were blocked by Aeris who stepped between him and the kunoichi. Holding her arms out she said, "That's enough. Are you trying to kill him? What do you think is going to happen to us then?"

Both women relaxed after a moment with Yuffie saying, "Fine, let's go. Thanks for the practice pervert."

"Any time," Kiba groaned out as he tried to sit up, but quickly gave up.

He heard Tifa ask, "What are you waiting for Aeris let's go?"

"I'll catch up," Aeris said, "I want to make sure he's not going to die thanks to you two." Tifa shrugged, before turning to quickly pass through the village so she would remain in control of herself.

Kiba managed to sit up in part thanks to the kunoichi, who had taken to wearing a pink combat dress. Aeris smiled almost apologetically as she said, "I'm afraid my healing abilities aren't as good as what you're probably used to." Her hands began to glow as she pressed them to where he suspected his rib had cracked and Kiba sighed in relief as the pain in his side lessened soon after. Several minutes into the healing she said, "It was kind of you to let them take out their frustrations on you like that."

"What makes you think they didn't just kick my ass?" Kiba asked surprised.

Aeris smiled as she answered, "I've never known an Inuzuka that would enter into battle without first using the Beast Mimicry Technique. Entering a fight without it seems to be like tying one arm behind your back."

Kiba would have chuckled if he didn't think doing so would hurt so much. Instead, he replied, "Well considering that for so long you three were powerless I figured it would do some good for you all to take your frustrations out on someone."

Aeris paused in her healing as she asked, "What would you have done if they had killed you?"

Kiba shrugged which elicited a wince from him as he responded, "I guess I didn't consider that as a possibility. Thanks for stepping in, but aren't you just as angry as them. Why didn't you jump in?"

Aeris looked away as she answered, "Because truthfully, I kind of felt like we deserved what happened to us."

Kiba was surprised by her response but Aeris didn't appear willing to go into detail as she threw his arm over her shoulder to help him to his feet. Being helped to his home Kiba wondered why it was Aeris felt she and the others had deserved to become mindless slaves, but dropped it in favor of basking in her flowery scent which he found rather soothing.

 ********************************

Kiba wasn't sure what to make of his home situation any more. It seemed that his stunt at the training ground had somewhat lessened the hostility that Tifa and Yuffie displayed towards him. He supposed that they had also realized that the previous trip had been for them to release some of their frustrations and that he had been holding back after they had another session and he had managed to hold his own due to his using his full arsenal of jutsu as well as his taking Akamaru with him. While it didn't get them to trust him anymore, it did at least show the women that he was trying to make their situation better.

The Inuzuka though wasn't sure what to make of Aeris however since she almost seemed to have completely gotten over her being controlled. He suspected that it was due to her feeling like she had deserved what had happened to her, but in the several weeks since she had stated as such, she had remained guarded about what she had meant.

At the moment though, Kiba wasn't trying to figure out that particular mystery primarily as he was busy feeling inferior to a certain blond jinchuriki. The reason was due to the rather spectacular defeat he had suffered at Naruto's hands.

While Kiba had come to grips with his mother and sister being involved with the jinchuriki, primarily since his mother's mood had never been so pleasant. He was still reeling from just how powerful Naruto had become in a physical sense. He hated to admit it but at times he wanted to act in a similar manner as Akamaru had when they had first encountered Gaara during the Chunin Exams. A fact that bothered him especially since he doubted Naruto was even aware of the power rolling off of him in waves at times. His popularity with women was just the latest category where he found he was being outpaced by the former dead last of the Academy.

Therefore after answering a summons by Kakashi to meet at the training grounds and finding that both Team Kurenai and Team Asuma were there along with the masked jounin's, Kiba had felt his competiveness with Naruto go into overdrive. It turned out that Kakashi was going to temporarily step in to fill the voids left by Asuma's death and Kurenai being placed on temporary leave. But he felt that in order to do so he needed to have them face off against a team whose capabilities he knew best, his own.

Kiba would admit that facing off against two jinchuriki in Naruto and Fu as well as the apprentice of Tsunade would under normal circumstances be a rather daunting task. Still Kiba had felt his team would perform admirably, and it did to a certain extent. But Kiba had felt a growing sense of being coddled primarily by Naruto since the blond was using none of the abilities he had displayed during the attack on the village by Pain. His pride was further provoked when Hinata had actually managed to knock Naruto out of one of the matches by scoring a direct hit to his chest that if she had been using chakra would have exploded his heart and while he knew the Hyuuga had improved by leaps and bounds, in part due to her relationship with Naruto. It still stung though, since if he had been asked who was the strongest member of his team had been, his answer would not have been Hinata.

Yet to his amazement he would need to rethink that as he could tell that while Naruto was not exactly going full out. He was holding back far less against the women he was involved with. All in all it left Kiba with a bad taste in his mouth and as a result he had challenged the jinchuriki to a one on one match. Furthermore he had demand the blond not hold anything back. Naruto had hesitantly agreed. The last thing Kiba remembered was hearing Kakashi giving the signal to go and watching Naruto disappear before being hit harder than he had ever been in his entire life. Which considering his mother wasn't known for pulling her punches when they trained was definitely saying something.

The sound of humming pulled Kiba from his embarrassing loss back to the present. He focused on the source, who happened to be cooking, but as opposed to it being his mom he found that Aeris had finished chopping the ingredients she had gathered and was now sautéing them. She sensed his eyes on her causing her to look back with a gentle smile as she said, "I hope you're done brooding. Dinner is almost ready and I don't feel like eating in silence."

Kiba smiled as he got out of his chair to ask, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"You can get the plates and utensils," Aeris said as she turned back to her task.

Kiba did as she asked and again was confused by his current home life since at times Aeris almost seemed to act like he imagined a girlfriend would as she took over certain tasks around the house, such as the cooking of meals. Furthermore, he tended to feel that she valued his company especially as he would often offer to help.

Heading to the cabinet that stored the plates he asked, "Who'll be attending?"

"Just us," Aeris answered. "Yuffie and Tifa are being stubborn still."

Kiba nodded since while Aeris appeared to be trying to make the best of the new arrangement. The other two were still trying to find a way to circumnavigate the controls Kiyomi had placed on them. He chuckled as he recalled being called to the Anbu headquarters to collect the two women as they had been arrested for making a scene. He had believed they had tried to shout out how they were shinobi of Taki that were being kept against their will, but instead the two had ended up acting like a pair of drunks as their motor controls became sluggish and they started slurring their words as they spoke gibberish. As a result, they had been arrested where Yuugao had told him to keep a better eye on them. Fearing another meeting with the disproving Anbu Captain he asked, "What do you think they are doing?"

"Likely trying to test how far they can get from the village before collapsing due to it feeling like the gravity around them is increasing," Aeris replied smiling in amusement. "Considering some of the prisons we've been in you'd think they'd feel this one was a step up."

"I suppose," Kiba replied as he grabbed two plates, "But then again a cage is a cage."

Approaching Aeris, he held them out so she could fill them and then began to take them to the table. Aeris stopped him as she asked, "D-do you think it would be okay if we ate outside?"

Kiba nodded as he changed course and heading outside set the plates down near a bonfire pit that his family occasionally sat around. Finding it already set up, he lit the kindling at the base and watched for a moment as the small fire grew into a blaze. Sitting in a chair next to the Taki-nin he watched the fire as he began to dig into his meal. Despite it being different from what his mother normally prepared since most of Tsume's meals tended to be meat based, Kiba found he was quickly coming around to the more vegetable based meals Aeris cooked.

The two watched the fire in silence until Aeris asked, "So what were you thinking about earlier?"

"Nothing really," Kiba answered.

Aeris smiled knowingly before saying, "For it being nothing you seemed rather occupied by your thoughts. Please tell me."

Kiba had a hard time turning the woman down so after a moment said, "I guess I was just caught up in feeling like I'm becoming a nobody."

"You're the son of a Clan leader, Kiba. I doubt it's a sentiment others share."

Kiba gave her a small smile in thanks for her trying to cheer him up, but responded, "The Inuzuka aren't like other clans. It doesn't matter that I was born to probably one of the longest serving Clan Leaders it's ever known. Unless I can earn the position myself the title will pass to whoever defeats her. Truthfully though considering there hasn't been a male clan leader since the very first Inuzuka it's not something I've ever been bothered by." Kiba sighed as he recalled his defeat earlier at Naruto's hands, before also remembering another during the Chunin Exams. Setting his plate down, he stared into the fire as he said, "No, I guess you could say I feel like this because of a classmate of mine."

"Naruto…"

Kiba nodded as he explained, "I mean he's become someone the entire village looks up too. But if you could have seen him during the academy you'd think he'd be lucky if he didn't end up accidently killing himself." Recalling the many failures of Naruto during the academy he added, "Being paired against him during practice was almost like a gift since you knew you'd be the one coming out on top. But then the Chunin Exams happened, and everything changed. First he beat me in the prelims. Then during the final round I ended up getting put to sleep by a genjutsu like an amateur and awoke to find out he had saved the whole damn village by standing up against Gaara. I mean I couldn't believe it, when I ran into Gaara during the Chunin Exams it had been all I could do not too wet myself with fear, but Naruto ended up beating him. Now look at everything he's accomplished. He's saved the village dozens of times, has a bridge named after him, not to mention a harem of women willing to help him accomplish all his goals. Yet in comparison all I can really claim is to have fought off one of Orochimaru's elite bodyguards long enough to be saved by a Sand-nin. Pretty pathetic when you think about it."

Aeris remained silent before asking, "Have you ever considered why he's grown so much while you feel you've remained relatively the same?" She could see that Kiba hadn't so explained, "You're getting caught up in everything he has accomplished but forget why he is doing it."

"To unite the shinobi villages," Kiba said. "That's a relatively new goal. Growing up he was always going on about how he wanted to be Hokage."

"Those goals aren't as dissimilar as you are making them sound," Aeris said as she stared away from the fire towards the young man. "A Kage's greatest wish should be the safety and wellbeing of the people he has been tasked with protecting. You could say that by taking lovers from other villages Naruto has expanded the number of people he would feel the desire to protect. After all, a threat to Kumo must worry him to the same extent as a threat to Konoha. He has people he needs to protect in both places and along with that desire to protect other comes the knowledge that he needs to be strong enough to do so. Therefore, every bit of training he does is to gather the strength needed to face those threats. His eyes are always on the horizon which is why he pushes himself so hard."

"I train hard," Kiba said a little defensively.

Aeris smiled as she said, "I'm sure you do. I also imagine that you have begun to push yourself even harder since these feelings of inferiority have begun to afflict you." She giggled slightly as Kiba blushed as her guess proved accurate. Shaking her head she warned, "Kiba, you're never going to catch up and overtake him if your eyes are only affixed to his back in the hopes of catching up. If that is your motivation you'll only find yourself retracing places he's already been."

Kiba took her words to heart and feeling a sense of gratitude towards her asked, "How is it you can possibly feel like you deserve how you were treated?"

Aeris looked away as she quickly stood and said, "I-I think we should call it a night.

She tried to walk passed him, but Kiba grabbed her wrist as he asked, "Please tell me."

"Kiba, I've done horrible things in my life. I've…"

Kiba pulled her down into his lap, and stared into her eyes as he said, "I don't know what it is you've done and truthfully don't care. But I can tell you are regretful of it. You're also one of the most gentle and caring people I know. Try to forget the past and find happiness in the present."

Kiba then pressed his lips to hers and for a moment it felt like she would melt into his arms. But then she pressed her hands against his chest pushing him back and quickly said, "I…I need to go." She darted off into the dark leaving Kiba to wonder if the spark he had felt as their lips touched had been one sided.

 ******************************** *  
"Give it up Yuffie," Tifa said as she collapsed onto her back from what felt like an insurmountable pull of gravity. The pressure let up as soon as she stopped struggling to move forward but she knew it would return with a vengeance the second she tried again.

"Never," Yuffie shouted defiantly, "It has to be some sort of mental trick. I'm going to beat that red-head yet." However despite her words a moment later she collapsed and then sighed as the effects seemed to disappear.

Tifa tried to look at her teammate and felt a small smile as her chest made the feat impossible. In truth, Tifa didn't understand why Yuffie was so determined to return to Taki since it was obvious their village had disowned them. Not to mention except for being trapped as an observer in her own body for a time, she found the changes that had been made to it rather satisfactory. Back before there run in with the Kyuubi, Tifa knew she and her teammates had been gathered in part due to their rather plain looks. She found being given a face and figure that most women would kill for had been a rather fair trade for the inconvenience of losing control of her body, especially since she had realized that the blond man that the Bijuu had once been a part of was the same one they had tried to kill over a decade ago.

A part of her was afraid that even if they did manage to escape the village whatever magic the Bijuu had performed on her would disappear. She had tried to make Yuffie understand where she was coming from, but for whatever reason the deaged leader of their team was hell bent on returning home.

Tired of groveling in the dirt, Tifa decided to head back to the village. Finding that she could stand, she paused as Yuffie asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back," Tifa answered, "Let's try to make the best of it for the time being like Aeris is doing."

"Aeris is probably just infatuated with that bastard," Yuffie said angrily. "He likely reminds her of that Mist Shinobi she fell for."

Tifa shrugged, before saying, "They do have similar personalities. She never forgave herself for what…"

"Who cares," Yuffie snapped, "Is that a reason to turn her back on trying to return home? Or the team? We tried to extract him as we promised, but the op went bad. It happens."

"You don't need to tell me that," Tifa said angrily. "We spent the better part of a decade in prison because things went bad. I'm tired of living for a village that let us waste away for a decade. Maybe it's time we try to find our own paths."

"Do what you will," Yuffie snapped angrily and with some effort as she began trying to crawl away from her teammate. "Some of us apparently value loyalty more than others."

Tifa watched the woman struggle and felt it was rather like a metaphor since it seemed her decision had left her shoulders feeling lighter than they had been before.  
 ******************************** *  
Temari knelt off to the side, along with her fellow councilors, in the large audience chamber that was serving as the courtroom for Joseki's trial. Although not a lawyer, she was fairly confident in the case against the former elder. However, from her vantage point she would admit to feeling a little worried by the lack of concern being reflected in Joseki's face as he knelt in the center of the room.

A feeling she apparently had in common with one of her fellow councilors. "He's too calm," Pakura said watching the man carefully. "It isn't an act. He confident that he'll escape justice today."

"Hey, let's try to remain a little upbeat. The magistrate hasn't even taken his position yet." Temari frowned though, despite her words, as she had a hard time disagreeing with Pakura. She directed her gaze to her younger brother who was kneeling next to the prosecutor, who knelt to the left of the small dais where the magistrate would sit. Despite her concerns she took some comfort in Gaara's stoic expression. She knew her brother had his shinobi working diligently in uncovering Joseki's many crimes. She also knew they would be able to prove he had worked with Danzou to undermine the current Hokage in part thanks to the testimony of Komachi. Furthermore, they had uncovered a plot he had engaged in to secure a hidden gold mine by eliminating not only the town leader and her son, but the man that had hired him to do it.

The one weakness in the case though was the lack of human testimony outside of Komachi. In the several months that had passed since the elder's arrest Gaara had released and followed the birds that Joseki had used to contact his agents. Unfortunately in most cases the birds had headed into Iwa and the Tschuikage had refused to allow any Suna shinobi to pursue them, and if they had activated any agents in his lands he had refused to reveal it. Also, there turned out to be relatively few in both Kumogakure and Konohagakure. The reason for Kumo was due to his activating all his assets to deal with Rin when she had been activated by Danzou to assassinate Killer Bee. All of whom were Shinobi of Kumo, but due to its distance from Suna the elder had almost no plots active in the region. They had also mostly been genin and chunin making Temari believe he had been planning long term and hoping they'd achieve high ranking positions in Kumo's power structure before activating them.

Unfortunately the Raikage was loathe to admit that some of his shinobi had been compromised so had refused to let Suna follow the birds to their targets. Furthermore, the only reason she and Gaara had any idea that they had activated agents was because of Mabui.

That had left Konoha and Kiri as the only two villages that could have supplied a witness to Joseki's brainwashing. However, Mist had remained silent on the matter and outside of Rin, whose memories of her time as the Suna Elder's agent had been removed; Joseki had been unable to turn any of Konoha's shinobi in a similar manner in part due to Danzou constantly being on the lookout for his rival's agents.

There had been some discussion about having Rin come forward, but in the end it was decided against doing so. Primarily since it was felt that without direct access to her memories she could likely be a liability upon cross-examination. Also, explaining where she had been since Joseki's arrest would be problematic for the Harem, considering she had snuck into Earth Country recently.

The light murmur grew quiet as the magistrate from the capital stepped into the room. Taking a seat upon a pillow at the head of the room the man who appeared to be around the same age as the elder on trial said, "Greetings, this court is now in session." He leveled a stern gaze on everyone in the room and let it remain on the defendant a few moments longer than the others. He cleared his throat and then said, "I've poured over the evidence that was sent to the capital. There is only one word I can think of to describe what I saw, travesty."

Temari felt a smile threaten to appear on her face at the magistrate's words as her previous concerns began to fade. However, like a trap door opening beneath her feet she felt her hopes fall into a pit of despair as the man continued, "As in it's a travesty to see a man of Joseki's stature brought low by what I can only call unfounded accusations."

"Milord," the prosecutor said confused at how the magistrate could draw such a conclusion, "we are talking about a man that used Forbidden techniques on the shinobi of his own village as well as those of…"

"Be silent councilor," the Magistrate shouted causing the prosecutor to cease his objection.

"According to your own notes councilor, you point out that all the Suna shinobi that were found to have had these false personas volunteered for the procedure. They did so because they lacked the skill and concentration on their own and would have likely washed out of the shinobi program without his aid. No one can prove that any of those shinobi did anything other than preform admirably in the service of Suna. I find it is also worth mentioning that is a fate that may befall quite a few of these shinobi now that the jutsu has been canceled."

The prosecutor frowned at having his own notes on the case used against him, but undeterred argued, "Milord, but what about the evidence that he has made agents out of foreign shinobi. Actions he undertook without the Kazekage's permission."

"What does it matter what he does to shinobi from other countries? Do we have any of them here to testify against him?" The councilor frowned but shook his head no in response to the Magistrate's question causing the man to continue with disdain, "Then why should I pass judgment on him if the other villages couldn't be bothered to even send their poor supposedly victimized shinobi to testify on their own behalf?"

"You should care because it is your obvious lack of concern to seeing that justice is done that the other Kage didn't bother to send anyone."

Despite Gaara delivering his rebuke in his typical calm manner the Magistrate's face grew beat red. He began to shake as he said angrily, "Know your place whelp. You may be Kazekage, but in my station as Magistrate I represent the Lord of the Land of Wind. Remember that boy."

"Then one would think there would be more concern over the crimes Lord Joseki committed which could have resulted in the chaos of war erupting in the Daimyo's lands," Gaara said diplomatically hoping to calm the man while at the same time making his point. "One can only imagine how the other Kage would have reacted if it had been them that uncovered these crimes instead of us. By alerting the other villages of his actions we have at the very least assured them they were those of a lone agent rather than the entire village."

Temari noted that it was a tactic that appeared to work since the man had likely come to the conclusion that despite Gaara's youth he would be able to bully the former jinchuriki into dropping the case. Furthermore, she believed he realized that continuing to let his emotions get the better of him would make him appear less stately especially when compared to the unflappable Gaara's demeanor.

The crowd bristled a little as the Magistrate said, "I wish your words didn't sound so naïve to my ears, Lord Gaara. You see the world in a light that reality has proven time and time does not exist. All your actions have done is strengthened those who would threaten the peace and stability of our homeland. You may wish that your opposite numbers in the other villages have the same desires for peace as you, but history has proven time and time again that they do not. Even the current stability with the Leaf pales in comparison to the many years of open hostility that has existed between Suna and Konoha."

"Perhaps," Gaara replied, "but the friendship and companionship that exists between us now would never have happened if we let what had happened in the past dictate our current actions. All it took for our new close ties with the Leaf to flourish was for…"

"Yes, yes," the Magistrate said in a bored tone as he waved his hand dismissively, "I'm sure we can have quite the spirited debate on inter-village relations, but forgive me for finding no fault in Joseki possibly taking actions to ensure that Suna is not caught unaware by hostile actions from other villages."

"What are you talking about?" the prosecutor asked speaking up. "If you are suggesting that you believe the defendants claims that those he turned into agents were deep cover ones that he converted then I'd say that is wishful thinking at best."

"Yet you cannot disprove those claims can you?" the Magistrate asked barely hiding a smirk when the prosecutor faltered in countering his statement.

The prosecutor was forced to acknowledge the point as he said, "No, I cannot especially in light of the fact that those in Suna did appear to be volunteers. However, be that as it may, it can hardly be said that he held noble purposes in his actions of accepting a contract to kill a Wind Country Village leader and her young son."

The Magistrate focused a steely gaze on Joseki before replying, "No it does not. Yet, what I couldn't help but notice is that while the evidence does appear to be quite damning. It is never mentioned how one learned of this plot." He held up his hand as the councilor prepared to object, guessing what the man was about to say the Magistrate said, "Yes, I'm aware that an informant supposedly stepped forward with key information that pointed investigators in the right direction. Yet does this not lend itself to the possibility that the reason the evidence against Joseki is so damning is because it was made to appear so."

"Sir, with all due respect after Joseki betrayed his client, by having him murdered, he arranged for the land to be purchased by an alias of his that he has been using for years. We know this for a fact and…"

"And when people were asked to describe the man that went by this alias that they've dealt with over the years your own investigators received fifty different descriptions," the Magistrate said quickly as he spoke over the prosecutor.

"That's because he used the people that he turned into his agents to meet with these witnesses," the man said nearing exasperation.

"That is merely conjecture," the official countered, "Need I remind you that none of these so-called agents that he had in Suna matched the descriptions of the people that used this alias. Considering that all of the activities for this persona that you traced back to Elder Joseki took place in Suna it seems rather suspect he wouldn't use the closest agents available."

"Unless he was counting on the lack of trust between villages to offer some cover for his activities so knew it would be best to use those not easily traced back to him," Temari shouted from where the current Suna Councilors were kneeling. "Are you trying to be obtuse?"

"I am trying to ensure that justice is carried out," the Magistrate roared angrily as he shot to his feet. "Not allow some sort of witch hunt for a man that has dedicated his entire life to protecting his home. And you young lady should remember who it is you are addressing. I am a personally appointed Magistrate for our Lord Daimyo. My judgments are the law, and I find your case against Elder Joseki to at the very least be a potential plot to discredit him by those who would hope to take advantage of the gullibility of a Kazekage that believes that if we all just think happy thoughts the hostility between countries will just disappear. At worse an internal plot to remove a voice obstructing some of the Kazekage's recent initiatives."

"Now who's throwing around baseless accusations," Temari said unintimidated by the man or his position. "Do not forget we also have a witness who is here to testify that she witnessed Joseki plotting with Danzou of the Leaf on several occasions to drive a wedge between our two villages."

"I have not forgotten that, Lady Temari." The Magistrate said leveling a dismissive gaze towards Komachi. "In fact, I find it truly worrisome that you would offer up her testimony as evidence. If even a fraction of the rumors surrounding Danzou are true, then I have very little trouble believing he would still try to strike at his enemies even from the grave. For all I know she is still working for him and hopes to discredit one of his former rivals,"

"That's preposterous," Temrai responded heatedly, "She was instrumental in the Leaf's dismantling of Danzou's Root organization. She also helped bring down not only Danzou, but another respected elder Homura as well. You can't honestly sit there and expect us to swallow the garbage that she did all this so she could badmouth Joseki."

The Magistrate glowered as he said threateningly, "You are dangerously close to insubordination, Lady Temari." He shrugged as he calmly said, "Believe what you will but my word is law. This case is dismissed."

"What!" Temari shouted angrily as she quickly got to her feet, but was prevented from moving towards the smirking man by Pakura who clamped her hand over her fellow Harem member's wrist.

The blonde seethed as the Magistrate stepped down from the dais he had passed his judgment from and bypassing Gaara shook a greatly amused Joseki's hand. She watched tempted to cut the Elder down as he stood before her youngest brother to smugly to say, "It appears that you should have finished me off in that old musty basement, Lord Gaara."

Gaara didn't let his emotions show but a slight tone of anger entered his voice as he said, "Do not tempt me Joseki into rectifying that mistake."

Joseki laughed amused as he turned away to call back, "Well you know where to find me should you decide to."

Temari seethed as she glared at the exonerated elder's back as he spoke with several supporters while he made his way out the room. Hoping to support her brother she said, "Don't worry Gaara despite this setback his days as an influence peddler in the village are done. Most of the shinobi support you; he won't be able to stand in the way."

Gaara didn't respond at first making Temari think that he hadn't heard her. But just as she was about to repeat herself he said, "The threat he poses to our hopes of better relations with our fellow shinobi villages might be lessened, but so long as he remains free he won't just retire quietly. Sooner or later he'll need to be dealt with."

 ****************************

Sari entered Gaara's office a little demurely as she was aware that he was likely still upset about Joseki's going free, although only a handful of people knew him well enough to tell. Sari was extremely grateful that she was one of them. She found him staring out the window with his back turned towards her. She spent several moments watching him quite aware that despite appearances he knew she was there.

"Did Temari send you to check up on me?"

Sari frowned at the question and would admit to being a little jealous of the blonde he was referring to. Therefore although her tone sounded playful, there was a hint of the issue that had grown between them in her reply of, "Can't the Kazekage's girlfriend check on her boyfriend without it being a directive from someone else?"

Gaara turned from the window giving her no indication he had noticed. His face remained impassive as he said, "Of course, forgive me for making it sound otherwise."

Sari fought back a frown since his tone almost made it sound like she was a diplomat that he may have offended instead of a woman he was involved with. She instead gave him a smile not wishing to start another fight with him over the state of their relationship or about how distant he acted with her. "It's fine. How are you doing? That bastard was rather snide with you. Is that the type of reception you get when you go to the capital?"

Gaara shrugged as he replied, "I've grown accustomed to people seeing my youth as an excuse to discount what I say or believe. I like to believe that in time people will come to understand the folly of clinging to old grudges."

Sari gave her boyfriend a teasing smile as she said, "Well it'll be helped along hopefully as old geezers like Joseki and that magistrate kick the bucket." She noticed a small frown threaten to appear on Gaara's face causing her to ask, "What is it?"

"You may be closer to the truth then you think," Gaara replied moving to sit behind his desk. He sighed sounding a little defeated in a rare display of emotion before saying, "In turns out that the Magistrate that the Daimyo sent is old friends with Joseki. I've had people watching Joseki ever since he was let go and even as we speak he is entertaining several of his closest supporters." Gaara paused before adding, "Including the man that let him go free."

"What!" Sari said sounding betrayed for her Kazekage, "How could the Daimyo send a magistrate with such close ties to the man on trial who he was supposed to judge?"

"That is the question," the former jinchhuriki replied. Sitting back in his chair he said, "There are two possibilities that I can see. The first is that the Daimyo was truly unaware of the ties between Joseki and his representative. A possibility since we only managed to uncover a fraction of the dealings he has had over the years. It might just be possible that he lucked out and drew a magistrate that owed him some favors. We certainly had no idea of what we were in store for today." Gaara tried to give a small smile but the effort didn't last. "The second possibility is that he knew full well, and sent the man here to send me a message."

"What kind of message would that be?" Sari asked in disbelief. "Let murdering psychopaths go who dress their crimes up as patriotism."

"That very well may be it," Gaara said causing Sari to give him a confused look as she had meant her statement half in jest. Explaining what he believed he said, "It is possible that our current close ties with Konoha is not something that the Capital is particularly glad to see. Therefore, where we see people like Joseki as a hindrance to the peace we hope to build. The Daimyo and the Capital see him as a necessity to maintaining the status quo. With people like him in place it makes it harder for us to drop our guards with the other shinobi villages."

"Why would they want that though?" Sari asked after giving her boyfriend's words some thought.

"I don't know," Gaara admitted. "But, take the chain of events that led to my father making the decision to invade Konoha with Orochimaru. For years after our signing the alliance with them the previous Daimyo continued to cut the funding to the village. He even began to farm out jobs to the Leaf. Yet, now we are being told to be wary of becoming to close with Konoha and the other villages, which is almost a complete reversal in policy."

Sari nodded but said, "True, but the current Daimyo was a cousin of the previous one. He might just be more wary of outsiders, plus my parents were of the opinion the old Daimyo's diverting funds from the village was so he could live a hedonistic lifestyle."

"An opinion that Baki shared," Gaara replied as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

Sari moved towards him and stepping behind his chair began to knead his shoulders. She frowned as he tensed at first, but was pleased as he began to relax from her caress. Leaning forward she whispered into his ear, "Gaara you need to stop thinking about it. This is still a win for you. It seems Maki and Pakura are strong supporters, and regardless of his escaping justice. Joseki's reputation is still tainted with the people that matter. Your shinobi."

The remaining tension seemed to leave Gaara's body as a result of her words. Sari decided to use the moment to her advantage in order to advance her relationship with the Kazekage further by pressing her lips to his neck. She felt some of the tension return causing her to frown, but she pressed on by nibbling and then sucking on his earlobe. She felt him shiver in response, but he attempted to turn to face her and from past experiences she knew it was likely to put an end to things before they even started. However, Sari sealed her lips to his and felt a glimmer of hope as he didn't pull back.

Coming around the chair, she straddled his lap as she deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue passed his lips. Hoping to finally get him to succumb to her advances she reached to the front of his pants and began to rub his hardening cock through them. Gaara groaned pleasantly so she gripped his shaft through his pants and began to tug it. "Sari…w-we should…" Gaara moaned as his girlfriend jerked him.

Sari interrupted him as she said, "Shh, Gaara just let me make you feel good."

But despite her words Gaara's hand gripped her wrist. He gained control over himself as he said, "Sari, now isn't the…"

"Time," Sari snapped in frustration as she interrupted him. "Then when exactly will it be the time Gaara. We've been dating for over a year, but we've yet to move beyond making out or light petting. I'm ready to move forward with our relationship. Why aren't you?"

Gaara had difficulty putting his feelings into words so hoping to calm Sari down said, "I just need more time…please try to understand."

Sari sighed as she said, "I'm trying. But it's getting hard to be patient. If it was just a matter of you wanting to wait until marriage I could understand…but something tells me even then we'd be having this conversation." Sari turned as she began to leave the Kazekage's office, she paused as she reached the door and without looking back said, "What's worse is you refuse to talk to me about it. If you can't even talk with me about what is bothering you, then maybe we should think about seeing other people."

"Sari, I..." Gaara trailed off though as the woman he had come to love left his office without looking back. He considered chasing after her, but aware that even if he caught up to her his words would do little to improve the situation let her go. A decision he would come to regret later.

 *******************************

"Ah did you see that brat's face when I announced that you were to be set free," Joseki's old friend the Magistrate said cheerfully as he downed a glass of fine wine.

Several of Joseki's closest allies chuckled in response even as the former elder said, "I again thank you for your help old friend. I hope your helping me hasn't put you in an awkward situation back in the capital."

The Magistrate waved his friend's concern off as he responded, "I do not forget my friends and I'll forever be in your debt for making that little problem of mine disappear."

Joseki smirked as he recalled the problem in question was a mistress of the man, who had gotten too big for her britches and when she realized that he never intended to leave his wife had threatened to go public. A threat she never got to carry out as she know occupied a shallow grave deep in the desert in thanks to one of Joseki's agents. "Still I was rather well paid for that," Joseki replied, "How may I repay this debt I find myself with?"

The Magistrate waved off the concern again as he said, "Honestly Joseki don't worry about it. Although he didn't exactly come out and say it, the Daimyo made it quite clear he didn't want to see things go Gaara's way. Who am I to go against the will of the Daimyo?" He laughed boisterously as he added; "Besides someone needs to remind that damn Kazekage that he serves at the discretion of the Daimyo and his court not the other way around. And I was just pleased as punch to be the one chosen to do so." The man tipped back his glass and finding it empty held it up as he said, "Although if you have another bottle of this and would be willing to part with it I suppose I wouldn't stop you."

"Of course," Joseki said pleasantly, "I believe I have another bottle in the cellar."

Joseki headed down to his basement finding he missed all the stuffed birds that had been collected as evidence. Making a mental note to get them back he headed towards a door in the back where his wine was stored. Quickly finding the rack which held the stuff he was serving his guests he headed back upstairs and found that the others had lapsed into silence. A little inebriated himself he called out, "Don't tell me you louts couldn't carry on an intelligent conversation without me present."

Joseki stepped into the dining room and paused in shock as he came upon the sight of all of his guests murdered. From the marks around their necks it looked like they had been strangled. He sensed the killer behind him and reacting quickly smashed the bottle against the wall and spun to face the uninvited guest. He stabbed out with the make-shift weapon and to his shock a wall of sand sprung between him and the cloaked individual. The sand quickly wrapped around his arm before crushing it causing the disgraced elder to scream in pain. He was silenced as more sand wrapped around his mouth before doing the same to the rest of his body.

Joseki stared at the cloaked individual as the sand finished surrounding his body. His last though was, "Have you finally learned what must be done to insure the safety of the village, Gaara?" As a moment later the sand crushed him covering the entire room in red except for a human shape outline on one of the walls.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 48: Trouble in Sand and The Pack: Part II**

Tifa walked through the village after leaving Yuffie still struggling to break whatever hold Kiyomi had over them which prevented the Taki trio from not only escaping the village, but also prevented them from even speaking about it. She still blushed in embarrassment as she recalled how she and Yuffie had begun acting like drunkards when they had tried shouting out about their being prisoners. Needless to say they had not gotten the message across and had ended up in the local drunk tank of the Anbu that had handled the matter.

Truth be told though, it was only her loyalty to Yuffie that had kept her from enjoying their relatively new found freedom. Tifa heard the sound of laughter coming from one of the drinking establishments that she passed and stopped to look at it. Noticing the name of the bar was Seventh Heaven, she smiled as she watched the people enjoying themselves through the window and was tempted to join them. But, knowing that being surrounded by strangers would cause her to revert to the personality Kiyomi had forced on them, decided to return to the home she had at Kiba's. She sighed at not being able to properly enjoy herself since one of her dreams had been to open a similar establishment in a big village.

She noticed the gazes that she received from several men as she walked through the village's streets. She smirked as one of them was hit in the shoulder by his girlfriend as he was caught staring. Tifa felt good about the attention especially as a part of the reason she had been selected to be a part of Yuffie's squad was because of her rather plain looks. That plus she, Yuffie, Aeris and the fourth member of their squad had all resembled each other and so it had allowed the women to infiltrate villages by pretending to be a family. But feeling like she had gone from a five, on most men's scales for not being too pretty nor too ugly, to a full on ten, Tifa couldn't help but want to make the most of it.

Something she had done with her wardrobe as she had used some of the money Kiba had given her, which had been given to him by Kiyomi, to purchase the current outfit that she wore, which consisted of a white halter top and short black skirt that was being held up by suspenders. On her feet she had forgone the typical open toed style sandals for a pair of red outdoor boots, and although she had left them at home a pair of gloves with metal knuckles completed the outfit.

All in all her new outside appearance matched the perfect version she had always pictured she could become if only her genetics had been a little kinder. She didn't know why Kiyomi, had decided to modify her as such, but she was grateful for it. Truthfully, Tifa had always wished she had possessed Yuffie's abundance of confidence since it had appeared that the only thing Kiyomi had needed to do to give Yuffie her preferred form was to make the grey-haired older woman young again. Something, Tifa was attributing to her former team leader's current strange behavior. For example, the fact that she and Yuffie had just spent several hours straining to see how far they could move from the village, while on the surface was a rather smart means of testing the controls Kiyomi had placed on them. The fact that Yuffie was still straining against them and hoping to will herself away seemed much more like a teenager thing to do, rather than the cool-headed leader she had been. Tifa giggled as she guessed that Yuffie was likely finding it difficult to maintain that coolness as a result of some of the hormones that had begun to course through her as a result of her becoming a teenager again.

Tifa though really wasn't sure that she wanted to escape her new predicament. Granted, she wished she was in full control of her own faculties all the time, but she had always felt restrained by living in Taki. Primarily since as a minor shinobi village, she had always pictured it as a backwater kind of town. A fact highlighted by its small stature and that it refused to expand so it could remain hidden behind the waterfall that gave it its name. In fact it was in order to escape being stuck in her village that caused Tifa to join Yuffie's squad in the first place.

Now with her in fact being officially listed as dead, and with a new face and body she could perhaps fully leave the village of Taki behind. Tifa came to a stop as the thought occurred to her. Of course it was followed by her wondering what exactly she would do with her life then. A few ideas sprang to mind, but her thoughts about the future soon gave way to thoughts about her past. Particularly, the point in time which had landed her in prison as well as her current situation.

Tifa would be lying if she said she had directed a great deal of time lamenting her actions and near killing of the blond boy that had stumbled upon their teammate's kunai, which had contained the information that they sought. Truthfully, she had spent more time wondering why such a young kid would cling to it so desperately and put himself in grave danger. She would only get an answer while acting as a maid in Kiyomi's home due to the false persona she had been affixed with. She had been present for a fight between Naruto and Kiyomi in which the red-head would remind her lover that he had nearly been killed just for trying to bring back a memento of the battle between Tifa's teammate and the shinobi that had killed her, all in in order to impress some kids who had made it a challenge so that he could be friends with them.

While locked in her prison of flesh where she had been aware, but unable to control herself, the revelation had made Tifa wonder just how sad and lonely Naruto's life must have been in order for him to go to such lengths to make a friend. Thinking about that had made Tifa actually come to regret her actions more than her time in prison had. A feeling which had only been compounded as Naruto continued to push for Kiyomi to release her and her teammates from the controls placed on them.

Tifa stopped in her return to Kiba's as she recalled the various times she had witnessed Naruto try to reason with the Bijuu he had once contained as he tried to convince the red-head to return them to normal. Tifa knew that Naruto was aware of who they had been, and remembered how they had tried to kill him. She suspected though that was a part of the reason that he had let their situation languish for so long, in that he wasn't exactly sure how to handle them if Kiyomi had complied. From the bits and pieces she had heard while in Kiyomi's mansion she knew that one thing that many of his lovers found so amazing about him was his ability to turn enemies into allies. But she wasn't sure about how many of them had tried to personally kill him, especially when he had been at an age where he couldn't truly defend himself.

The brunette began walking again, but found that she was no longer heading in the same direction. Eventually, the entertainment district she had been perusing gave way to an area that was still in the midst of being rebuilt. She stopped in front of a building that had been finished recently and from the conversations she had overheard knew was the current residence of the blond man she had just been thinking of. She felt conflicted, since she believed that Naruto wouldn't wish anything to do with her and had only argued for their release since he felt that what had been done to them was no different than what had been done to a kunoichi he had taken as a lover.

She wasn't even exactly sure why she had come, but was about to leave when a voice informed her, "He isn't here."

Tifa turned in surprise at being snuck up on and recognized Miya although the woman had held a different name and face when they had been in prison together. Noticing the woman holding a bag of groceries in front of her, Tifa smile politely as she said, "I guess you're taking to your landlady role."

The Taki-nin wasn't sure what caused the now purpled haired woman to blush, but got a hint of it as she replied while hiding the grocery bag behind her, "Perhaps not as well as I would have liked." Miya not wishing to linger on the subject said, "If you are looking for Naruto, you might wish to try the hotsprings. He helped a few more residents move in today and is likely relaxing there."

W-what makes you think I'm looking for him?"

Miya shrugged as she began to head inside while answering, "I suppose I thought you were following in your teammate's footsteps. Aeris stopped by the day after Kiyomi removed most of the controls on you. I wasn't there when they talked, but I believe she asked for him to forgive her."

Tifa wasn't surprised by the revelation as she knew that Aeris had come to regret a great many of the things they had done over their shinobi career during their time in prison. In fact, Tifa had believed it was only her loyalty to her friends that had allowed Aeris to take part in Akame's plot if only so her teammates could earn their freedom. "Do you know what he said to her?"

Miya shook her head before replying, "No, their conversation was carried out in his apartment. But whatever he did say I believe helped Aeris find some closure about the incident between you three and him."

Tifa nodded as Miya entered the apartment building. The Taki-nin let herself move without a destination in mind, but wasn't too surprised when she was standing out front of the gate that led to Kiyomi's property.

 *************************** **  
"I just don't understand it. I've done everything short of tie him down and have my way with him, but no matter what I try he always pulls away whenever things begin to heat up."

Matsuri took a sip of her iced green tea as she sent a look over to Yukata who seemed disinterested in the conversation as well as a little fidgety. She had noted that ever since leaving the Training Force, Yukata had been rather withdrawn. In point of fact, her joining the current gathering was one of only a handful of times where she hadn't come up with an excuse not to attend.

Tuning back to Sari, who had joined the gathering of Suna Kunoichi still fuming from her failed attempt at seducing Gaara, Matsuri said, "You just need to be patient, Sari. He'll come around."

"I have been patient," the kunoichi replied quickly in a huff. "But there comes a point where you have to admit that things just aren't working out."

Matsuri frowned as she asked, "Are you saying that you've reached that point?"

Sari sighed as she held her cup of ice water in both hands which rested in her lap. Looking up, she answered, "I-I don't know. I told him that I thought we should see other people as I was leaving his office and he didn't even come after me. How should I take that? It's bad enough he doesn't want to have a physical relationship, but now it appears he's fine with not having one period."

"I think you're overacting," Matsuri said. "Gaara probably wanted to give you time to cool off."

"That's the problem," Sari said quickly, "He's always so dispassionate. It'd be nice if he would get a little hot-headed from time to time." The kunoichi sighed, but then acting cheerful as she tried to put her relationship woes behind her asked, "So what about you two? Are there any prospects on the horizon?"

Matsuri felt a little guilty as she responded, "No, can't say there are," due in part to the fact that her sex life was so fantastic, but also because Sari was her best friend. However, she did take a little pleasure in her keeping her relationship with Naruto a secret since Sari had not told her about the one she had with Gaara until after the blond had seduced her.

Sari didn't press making Matsuri feel as if her friend was still nervous about discussing boys in general due to how she had become Gaara's girlfriend behind her back. Both women turned their attention to Yukata, who appeared a little listless as she stared off into space. After it became apparent that she wasn't going to rejoin the conversation, Sari asked, "How about you Yukata?"

"What? I'm sorry could you repeat what you just asked?"

"Are there any men you're interested in?" Sari repeated.

"Um…no, no not really?" Yukata answered although both women at the table didn't believe her. Before either of them could press, Yukata stood abruptly saying, "I...I need to get going. It was nice seeing you both."

Yukata took off before either woman could bid her farewell in turn causing them to share a look until Sari asked, "Do you have any idea what's been going on with Yukata?"

Matsuri shook her head in the negative since she wasn't sure what was wrong with her friend. Although she did know about how Yukata had visited the summoning circle that had been part of Naruto's plan to draw Pakura to him, but since he had told her he never used the Temptation's Touch on any of his visitors, she didn't believe that was behind Yukata's change in behavior since returning to Suna. Yet, no one that knew Yukata before the training force had failed to notice how withdrawn she had become. Proposing her own theory she said, "Perhaps, it's due to her training to make it into the puppeteer forces."

Sari gave the matter some thought before commenting, "I guess that would make sense. Yukata was disappointed when she failed the entrance exams after becoming a genin."

Matsuri nodded and felt a sense of contentment from being a part of the group that made it possible for her friend to have a second chance at her dream. Letting a little of that emotion bleed into her voice she said, "Well, with all the chakra infused wood being shipped to the village due to our new trade agreements with Konoha, they were able to expand them. They've even reopened the Puppet Armory. They're letting the hopefuls build the puppets they wish to take the exam with. They say their puppets are going to be some of the first to be built since Sasori of the Red Sand defected."

"That's not hard to believe," Sari replied. "Most of our sources for the wood needed in puppet creation dried up during the Third Shinobi War. The few that remained barely provided us with enough to maintain those already in the field." Sari leaned forward conspiratorially before asking, "Still, do you really think that's the reason?"

"Sure I do," Matsuri answered. Guessing that perhaps her friend had another idea behind Yukata's strange behavior she asked, "What do you think it is?"

Sari looked around to make sure no one was listening but then said, "Do you think it might have something to do with the Ghost?"

"The ghost," Matsuri said both a little confused and nervous.

Sari frowned as she said, "Come on Matsuri, don't play stupid. Quite a few of the kunoichi from the Training Force have come back with tales of the Perverted Ghost who would fondle them until they came."

"H-how did you hear about that?" Matsuri asked since her friend had not been a part of the Training Force.

A little color entered her cheeks as Sari explained, "I went out with Kashike and a few others shortly after they came back."

Sari trailed off as her cheeks colored prompting Matsuri to say, "So?"

"So," Sari said starting up again, "she hooked up with Tsuchino shortly after she got back. You remember how enamored with him she was, right?" When Matsuri nodded she continued, "Well even though she landed her dream guy, she just ended it."

Matsuri shrugged as she cut in, "So, maybe he didn't live up to her fantasy."

"You're more right then you know." Sari said with a smirk. "It took some prompting, but she finally admitted it was because he was lacking in the bedroom. She said that he just couldn't make her cum."

"Are you saying she can't reach orgasm?"

"Oh she says she can reach it… on her own," Sari replied. "But she also added they fail to match what she felt at the Ghost's hands." Sari looked slightly guilty as she admitted, "Hearing some of what she experienced made me jealous that I wasn't a part of the Training Force."

Matsuri frowned at what her friend said. Admonishing her slightly she said, "You don't mean that."

Sari took a sip of her water before admitting, "No, a little part of me does. I care for Gaara. I do. But, I want to experience some physical intimacy too and hearing Kashike made me wish I could have felt what she did. I mean you should hear how she sounded. He may just have been some pervert, but she was talking about him like she used to talk about Tsuchino. Once she admitted to visiting the ghost, she even talked about making a trip out to Konoha just to see if the Circle that seemed to call him was still there. The thing of it is. I can tell she wasn't the only one."

Matsuri was surprised by the revelation and it forced her to consider that perhaps Yukata was still hooked on the feelings she felt at Naruto's hands. Having felt them herself she supposed she could understand how it could haunt a person especially if they didn't know who it was behind them. Knowing that Yukata had visited Naruto the most, Matsuri began to see that perhaps the kunoichi's behavior was due to her being distracted by a desire to experience such pleasure again and perhaps even more.

Before Matsuri could ponder on it more though the restaurant went silent as several Oni mask wearing Anbu entered. They looked around the room, before zeroing in on Matsuri and Sari's table. Quickly approaching the leader of the group said, "Sari, please come with us."

Hearing the urgency in the man's voice, the kunoichi asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Lord Gaara has been placed under house arrest by the Council. He is the prime suspect in the murder of Elder Joseki as well as several guests at his house. Including the Magistrate."

Sari gasped as she sprung to her feet asking the Anbu, "Please take me to him."

"In due time," the Anbu answered, "First you must go before the Council. They wish to speak with you as you were the last person to see him before the murders."

Matsuri watched as Sari stood to follow the Anbu out of the restaurant without saying goodbye. She wasn't surprised by her friend's rudeness as she was sure Sari was berating herself for storming out on Gaara and thus being unable to provide him an alibi. She wondered what she should do, and considered alerting Naruto to the trouble, but held back as she felt it would be best to find out all the details she could before coming to a decision on the matter. With that thought in mind she paid and went out looking for the answers.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was relaxing in the hot springs located on Kiyomi's property. A feat made easier as he was nestled between two of his home's newest residents. Yakumo sighed contently as she laid her head against his right shoulder. When Naruto looked down at her as he pulled his attention from Shiho, who was giving him a history lesson, she smiled as she said, "Thank you again for helping me move in and placing the rest of my family's belongings in storage."

Naruto quickly pecked her lips before responding, "You're quite welcome. It was very generous of you to turn your family's home into a training center for your clan." Ino and Sakura who were sitting opposite of them giggled as Ino whispered something into the pink haired girl's ear. Believing it to be related to what he just said he asked, "What's so funny?"

Ino gave Yakumo a knowing smirk as she replied, "I was merely telling Sakura that as generous as her actions were. I think she gained more than she lost."

"Like what?"

"Like nightly access to a certain blond stud," Sakura answered. "I imagine it'll be much easier for you two now that she doesn't have to worry about an overprotective uncle hanging around."

Yakumo smiled as she said, "True, and Uncle Unkai was rather against me moving out. However, he'll be rather busy training those who have petitioned to rejoin the clan as shinobi."

Naruto pulled Yakumo a little closer as a wave of pride in his lover swept over him. While it was true that Yakumo's turning over her mansion to the clan to be used as a barracks had allowed her to move into the Hidden Eddy Inn, Naruto knew that her primary motivation was to give members of her clan the same second chance at their dreams that she had received. Due to the lie that had been spread about the Kekkei Genkai the First Kurama had possessed and many believed Yakumo had inherited, the Clan had for generations maintained strict guidelines about who could and couldn't become a shinobi. The most important one being a superior talent for genjutsu. However, while this method of picking who could and couldn't become a shinobi in the Kurama Clan had preserved the secret that the First Kurama hadn't possessed a Kekkei Genkai, but a keen mind for traps to go along with his talent for genjutsu, it was also leading to the slow extinct of the clan as a force within the village since so few had the required talent for illusion techniques. As such, it was believed that within a few more generations the Kurama Clan would be unable to produce the required amount of active Shinobi to be considered a true Shinobi Clan. If that ever happened they would likely lose their seat on the Council.

It wouldn't be the first time such a fate had befallen a clan of the village. A similar set of circumstances had led to the Hatake losing their clan status, although it hadn't been until Sakumo Hatake had abandoned his mission to save his teammates that the Hatake Clan had officially been stripped of their Clan Status. The only two exceptions to the requirement that a Clan provide a number of shinobi to the village were the Uchiha and the Senju. As the two founding Clans it was felt that regardless of their contributions to the village's forces they should always have a spot on the Council. Although in truth, it had been the Uchiha that had pushed for the exception to be given. Yet, as it became apparent that the Senju had truly tired of being at war and more and more of their children chose to pursue other avenues the other Clans had agreed hoping to keep a Senju presence for as long as possible.

Naturally this rule didn't apply to those Shinobi that were rewarded clan status for exceptional service. Thus far a feat only achieved by Sasuke Sarutobi, The Third Hokage's father. He was gifted with Clan status by the council at the behest of the Nara, Yakumo, and Akimichi, when he had held off a whole battalion of Sand shinobi during the First Shinobi World war. An action which had allowed the Heirs of those three clans to escape from being cornered and destroyed, and as such, was why those men in turn had demanded a Sarutobi be assigned as a sensei to their children which had given birth to the First Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

Instead a shinobi who was given a clan was given a number of generations to produce genin of quality. Of course to aid in this a shinobi could take multiple spouses, but it was more common for him to simply have family members swear allegiance to his clan so that their offspring could be counted. This was the path that Sasuke Sarutobi had taken since he had joined Konoha as a single shinobi and after achieving an official clan status had convinced the rest of his unaligned brethren to join him.

It was also the path that Yakumo was hoping to take with her clan as well. Yet, the problem the Kurama faced wouldn't be solved by just adding shinobi to the roster if they couldn't cut it. Not to mention Naruto felt Yakumo would begin to regret her decision should her people pay the steep price that was often the cost of failure, death. Another thing Yakumo had desired was for there to be something about her shinobi's skill set that stood out like the other great clans of Konoha. She had drawn a blank until she had mentioned it to Naruto, who had commented that he wished he could help, but considering his own lack of skill in genjutsu wasn't sure what he could offer. He had then made an off-handed comment about how nice it was to be a part of a team, as he was with his mother, since she could dispel any genjutsu placed on him. It was the spark of inspiration Yakumo needed as she figured out how she would train the new shinobi. Giving her lover a kiss, she had rushed back to her Uncle and had informed him that the future Kurama that failed to measure up to the clan's strict mastery of genjutsu would then be trained in how to counter it.

Yakumo believed that given time the new Kurama Clan shinobi would prove to be quite effective in the field as Counter Genjutsu operatives. Her belief stemmed from the fact that currently in order to dispel a genjutsu a person needed to do so themselves or have someone do so for them. Something which could prove difficult in the heat of battle since to break a genjutsu on a person it required for the two shinobi to be in direct contact. Yakumo planned not only to find a way around this since it would make it possible for a single person to break genjutsu on multiple people at once. But as they developed more advanced techniques she believed it would be possible to even reflect the genjutsu back on the casters. It could also not develop into anything, but Yakumo felt it was a worthy avenue to explore.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts on the matters of clans and the Kurama's future by Shiho closing the book she had been giving the history lesson from. Turning towards Naruto she said, "I guess we aren't going to get any studying done with all these distractions."

"Sorry," Naruto replied rather unconvincingly.

"It's okay," Shiho said a little amused at the obvious relief that appeared on Naruto's face. Teasing him, she said, "You're hardly what I would consider a model student under the best circumstances. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're having trouble concentrating. Plus you must be tired from helping us move today."

"That was just a light work out when compared to the big move," Naruto said sliding down a little further in the water as Shiho placed her book on the ground before pressing herself against the jinchuriki.

"Which part," Ino said with a sultry smile, "The moving, or what came after."

"Both," Naruto replied, "You and Sakura wore out my clones after they helped you get settled into your apartment."

The two roommates shared a look before Sakura responded, "Well we just wanted to let them know we appreciated their hard work. I didn't hear them complain."

"Maybe because you drained them until they dispelled," Naruto replied with an amused smile which grew into a lustful smirk as he recalled how enthusiastically his lovers had thanked his clones.

Ino's smile mirrored her blond lover's as she said, "That's why Sakura and I decided to join you tonight. We figured we'd get a chance to pick-up where we left off. If I would have known I would be sitting through a history lesson I might have stayed home."

Shiho huffed in annoyance but let it pass as Naruto replied, "Not all of us were stellar students in the academy Ino. Shiho's being kind enough to help me catch up on the stuff that I should probably already know. I'm sure she might find it just as boring when I help you with the gardening in your shop's greenhouse."

"You're right," Ino said and turning her gaze to Shiho added, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Shiho replied, "I know a night spent with a good book is probably not how most shinobi spend their nights."

Naruto smirked as Sakura giggled before she added, "Well, Naruto and I can think of one who spends his nights like that." Turning towards Ino, she then said, "Well maybe what is needed for things to heat up is for somebody to take the first step."

Ino smiled as she saddled closer to her pink-haired friend as she said, "I think that can be arranged." Ino then pressed her lips to Sakura's. The two kunoichi pressed their bodies against each other as they made out sloppily making sure that those watching them could see their tongue play.

Shiho gasped at the sight as while she had seen and done quite a lot since joining Naruto's harem. She was still a little shy, when it came to the public displays of affection, even when she wasn't the one doing it. Yet, she found herself unable to look away as the two kunoichi continued to kiss heatedly. She got the feeling that they had forgotten the others present as they simply enjoyed the taste of each other's mouths. The bespectacled kunoichi felt a jolt that started in her pussy as Sakura moaned out loud as Ino lowered her mouth to the pink-haired woman's breast.

"Mmmm, Ino please the other one too," Sakura moaned out causing the Yamanaka to do as she suggested. Ino squeezed Sakura's breast before she then latched her mouth to the woman's tit to begin sucking on her hardened nipple. The green-eyed woman's head fell back as she moaned loudly and wrapped her arms around Ino's neck. Sakura began to lean back pulling Ino forward as the pink haired girl's knees appeared from the water on either side of the blonde. Sakura's moans became deeper and from the way Ino's shoulder moved it made those watching believe the Yamanaka was taking advantage of her friend's position to stimulate her pussy under the water.

Shiho looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye to see him watching the two with rapt attention. Quite aware of the effect the sight and moans of the two kunoichi was having on her, Shiho decided to take advantage as she reached for what she believed would be a very stiff dick. Her gaze drifted to Yakumo though as her hand bumped into someone else's. She smiled at her and it was quickly returned before both of them reached down to take possession of the appendage that had introduced both of them to worlds of pleasure beyond their imagination.

Naruto groaned as he felt the pair of hands wrap around his cock and began to slowly slide up and down it. Tearing his gaze from the sight before him, he looked down to see both Yakumo and Shiho looking up at him as they slowly jerked him off. Leaning down he first kissed Shiho before giving Yakumo one as well.

The sound of a person leaving the water drew his attention back to Sakura and Ino. He watched hungrily as Ino having lifted Sakura out of the water placed her on the edge of the hot springs and after spending a few moments kissing her fellow harem member, slowly worked her way down the pink-haired kunoichi's body to begin eating her friend's dripping snatch. Naruto's dick lurched in Yakumo and Shiho's hands as he devoured the sight of Ino pushing her ass back towards them as she traveled down Sakura's body giving him a better and better view of her incredibly wet cunt.

Yakumo growing aroused by the sight as well and wishing to experience some of what the pink-haired medic was stood in the water to pushing her hips towards Naruto as she asked, "Will you kiss me down there too, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't respond with words as he simply leaned towards her and clamped his mouth onto Yakumo's mound. She began to moan softly as she felt his tongue first lick against her outer lips before zeroing in on her increasingly sensitive clit. Naruto moaned into her little pleasure buzzer as his dick was engulfed in a different type of wet heat as Shiho took the opportunity to straddle him and guide his cock into her pleasure passage.

Shiho moaned as she slowly rose up and down Naruto stiff rod as she placed her hands on his stomach. She looked over her shoulder as she heard Sakura pant out, "I-ino y-your tongue feels so good. L-let me taste you too."

Ino pulled her mouth away from Sakura's cunt so that she could climb out of the water. Placing her knees on either side of her friend's head, she lowered her pussy down to Sakura's face and moaned as the medic's eager mouth began drinking in her essence. Shiho's view of Sakura's wet pussy was obstructed as Ino leaned down her friend's body to return her head to between Sakura's thighs.

The sound of a body leaving the water by them pulled Shiho's attention back to her side of the hot spring as she saw that Yakumo had extracted herself from the water in order to sit on the edge with her legs spread. Her attention was pulled to Naruto as he pressed his lips to hers allowing her to taste Yakumo's pussy which coated his lips and tongue. She moaned at the added flavor and after the kiss ended allowed Naruto to spin her around on his dick so that for a moment she was facing the still sixty-nining Sakura and Ino. He then lifted them both bodily and turned them so that they were facing Yakumo. Shiho placed her hands on the edge of the hot-springs as Naruto began to pump into her from behind even as Yakumo began to rub and tease her pussy to the sight.

Shiho found she couldn't pull her gaze from where Yakumo's delicate fingers were rubbing her mound. Watching as they grew increasingly slick with the brown-haired juices, she didn't offer any resistance when Naruto with a gentle nudge to her upper back slowly guided her face to between Yakumo's legs. Yakumo's fingers were replaced with Shiho's tongue as the blonde woman gave into the pleasure coursing through her and forgot her inhibitions.

Yakumo offered her fingers to Naruto who hungrily sucked them clean as the Kurama clan head began to moan as a result of Shiho's inexperienced but enthusiastic tonguing of her snatch. Naruto once he had cleaned Yakumo's digits of her essence reached down to lift Shiho's right leg out of the water. Her cries picked up in volume as she rested her foot on the edge of the hot-springs as her being spread out allowed Naruto's cock to probe her deeper.

The hot-spring filled with the sounds of the four women and one guy basking in pleasure until Yakumo panted, "N-naruto…I…I want to feel…I want you inside me too."

Naruto smiled at the Clan head as he thought of how best to comply with her request, and although creating a shadow clone came to mind. He still preferred to handle the pleasuring of his women himself unless the circumstances called for it, such as when they were spread out as had been the case for his lovers who he had helped move into the Hidden Eddy Inn. Therefore, he began to push Shiho forward forcing her out of the water and up Yakumo's body as he followed her out. Once his two lovers' mounds were positioned near one another he slid out of Shiho and in a smooth motion slipped into Yakumo. Shiho moaned out in loss even as Yakumo's cries picked up in volume. After several strokes he switched once more causing the two women to once more switch volumes, before he did so again.

On the opposite side of the water, Ino paused in her licking to say, "Wow, Sakura your cunt won't stop flowing."

Sakura pulled her mouth free of Ino's honeypot to reply with her chin coated in the blonde's essence, "Y-you're one to talk. But, I can't get enough of your sweet taste. I feel like a bee drawn to a flower."

Ino blushed at Sakura's compliment as she rubbed her chin through the thin strip of pink fur above the medic's pussy as she replied, "I know what you mean." She then busied her tongue with once more drinking in Sakura's juices an action the pink-haired kunoichi followed.

Naruto had both Yakumo and Shiho moaning loudly as he rubbed his dick between where the two women were pressed together so that he could stimulate them both. His dick dragged over each woman's clit causing their cries to grow in volume together as they neared their respective climaxes. Yakumo, pressed her lips to Shiho's who responded eagerly as their tongues danced around each other. The two women heard a pair of muffled screams as their compatriots on the opposite side of the spring came together.

Both women tensed as they broke their kiss so that they could give voice to the pleasure that turned their worlds white for a moment which seemed to last forever and was also entirely too short. Naruto pulled back as his own climax approached as he got to his feet and began to fist his cock. The four kunoichi quickly moved so that they could kneel before him, with Sakura and Ino running over the water so that they didn't miss a drop. All four women stuck out their tongues as Naruto groaned and began shooting strands of thick white cum which as he moved his dick to give each of his lovers a taste ended up coating their faces and chests as well.

Each of his lovers began to wipe the excess cum from their bodies which they then made sure found its way to their mouths. Shiho had removed her glasses to lick some of the cum from it and although they could be considered anything but clean she put them back on and stiffened as she noticed someone at the entrance to the grotto which led to the jungle themed spring they had been using. Ino noticed what caused Shiho to go stiff first and leveling a gaze to the woman licked the last of Naruto's cum from her fingers before asking, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Naruto spun to the intruder and was surprised to see a red-faced Tifa standing on the opposite side of the springs. The woman's gaze drifted down, but Naruto figuring she'd probably been there for a while made no move to cover himself. Tifa tore her gaze away and tried to sound calm and collected as she asked, "C-can…Can I speak with you?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"C-can we maybe…go someplace else…"

"I guess so," Naruto said guessing that wherever Tifa wanted to go she wanted it to be a place that required clothing. Rubbing the back of his head, which caused his softened cock to swing, he said, "Let me go get dressed." But before rushing off he turned presenting his ass to Tifa as he bent over to give each of his lovers a kiss before calmly strolling off to the bathhouse where his clothes were. Tifa remained rooted to the spot as Naruto walked pass her and watched as the four women seemed to bask in the pleasure they had just experienced. As Tifa finally turned to leave it was with a slightly awkward gait as she resisted the urge to fix her dampened panties which clung to her oh so tightly.

 ******************************** *

Temari stood in Joseki's house which still looked as it had after a passing Anbu that had noticed the guards that had been placed around the home had been rendered unconscious and had then discovered the grisly murders. While the bodies had been removed, although that would be a generous description in Joseki's case, dolls had been brought in to simulate them as the desert heat made it necessary to refrigerate the corpses as quickly as possible.

Temari had come directly to the crime scene after the emergency council session had ended when it had become apparent that Gaara was the prime suspect. She frowned as she recalled Sari explaining that she had left her brother alone after they had had a fight. While Gaara had made no bones about being in his office alone, Temari had hoped that perhaps her brother had been wrong about the timing and Sari would be able to vouch for his whereabouts. With that not being the case, the council had been forced to temporarily strip Gaara of his powers as Kazekage until a full investigation could be performed.

Temari turned her gaze from the table where the bodies of Joseki's guest had been found strangled while still sitting, to the outline of the supposed attacker painted in the blood of Joseki as he experienced a Desert Funeral. The figure appeared to be cloaked giving no indication of whether the person had been male or female, but what Temari did notice was there was no presence of the gourd that Gaara typically carried. While that didn't necessarily mean anything, since the attacker had tried to hide their identity, she did believe it was evidence that her brother was being framed. Granted, she knew she was not the most impartial person, since she wouldn't believe the charges against her brother even if someone had managed to catch the attack on video. She just didn't believe that Gaara would act in such a manner due to his belief in Naruto and the change that had come from his finding a friend in the blond man.

She heard the Anbu behind her shuffle just before they were joined by a third who said, "Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

The Anbu answered, "I'm sorry Lord Kankuro, but my orders were quite specific and I cannot leave either you or Lady Temari alone while inspecting the crime scene."

Kankuro sighed although he had already known that would be the response since some on the council feared the two Sand Siblings might be tempted to tamper with the evidence found there. "What are you thinking Sis?"

"I'm thinking that Gaara had nothing to do with this," Temari replied turning towards her sibling.

"I know that, but you have to admit that as frame jobs go it's a rather good one."

"Really," Temari replied, "I was thinking just the opposite. To me it's the type of frame-up that a person would do if they expected those looking into would just leap to the first conclusion that popped into their head." Pointing to the wall, Temari said, "I mean look. The murder makes an effort to conceal their identity but then kills everyone using jutsu used exclusively by only one person in the village. The killer might as well have painted, 'Gaara was here' on the walls."

Kankuro looked at the outline of the killer that was painted on the wall and couldn't help saying, "He kind of did." Temari scowled at her brother causing him to hold up his hands defensively as he said, "Look Sis, I'm on your side. But you point out the major problem. Gaara is the only active shinobi in the village that can use sand like that and that was the weapon used here. It wasn't the Iron Sand of the Third Kazekage, nor was it the gold dust that father used to use."

"What about missing-nin?" Temari asked.

"None that had the talent required to carry this out. Some of the victims might have been pass their prime, but they were still Ex-Councilors. And while none of the current council was in attendance here, a few of them were still allies of Joseki. They just can't let it show in the current political climate."

"There letting it show alright," Temari growled angrily, "By stripping Gaara of his powers and locking him up like a criminal, they're playing into whoever really did this hands."

Kankuro nodded but nonetheless said, "True, but what choice did the council have. We can't have it appear that Gaara was going to punish Joseki for going outside the law and then do the same thing himself without consequence. Not to mention that for the moment this is a crime with only one strong suspect."

"What happened to being innocent until proven guilty?" Temari snapped. "If a person was planning to set Gaara up then they could have found a way to use his jutsu. Naruto told me that his team once encountered a group of shinobi that had a man who used jutsu similar to Gaara."

"You're talking about the Watari ninja right," Kankuro said surprising his sister. Noticing the surprise written on her face he said, "Hey, you aren't the only one looking for an explanation that doesn't point to Gaara. The problem is that the Watari shinobi you are speaking of is dead, he was killed by Kakashi."

"I know that," Temari replied, "My point is if it could be done once, it could be done again."

"Agreed," Kankuro said, "But until such a person makes themselves known, we having nothing to offer as proof of Gaara's innocence. It gets worse though."

"W-what do you mean?"

Kankuro concern was written on his face as he explained, "After you left The Council decided to send a message to the Capital. The Daimyo is soon going to learn that his Magistrate is dead and the prime suspect is Gaara."

"Those idiots," Temari said closing with her brother. "Do they have any idea what they have done?"

"Some of them I'm sure do," Kankuro said calmly. "But even those that aren't out to get Gaara felt it was something that needed to be done. Better the Daimyo find out from us then some other means. I hate to say it like this, but when measured against the village's survival Gaara's life doesn't carry much weight."

"It does to me," Temari said softly.

"And to me too," Kankuro replied, "Which is why we need to get to the bottom of this and fast. If the Daimyo sent that magistrate here to derail some of Gaara's plans then he may see this as an opportunity to remove him all together."

Temari nodded as her brother's words pointed out what she truly feared. That the scene behind her was created to give the Daimyo a chance to quickly eliminate Gaara. Hoping to derail such a plan, she prepared to leave the house but stopped as Kankuro said, "Oh and I'm not sure why Gaara wanted me to tell you this. But he made it a point for me to tell you that you aren't to get Naruto involved."

Temari frowned as she wondered what her brother was playing at. It occurred to her that Gaara was perhaps as aware as her that what had befallen him could be a plot by the Daimyo. But why he wouldn't want her to inform his friend she wasn't sure. Still while she loved Naruto, she was still beholden to the wishes of the Kazekage so replied, "If that is what Gaara wants, then we have no choice but to respect them. But we're going to have to inform the Hokage."

"You know she'll probably tell Naruto."

Temari turned away as she let a smile cross her face as she replied, "Well what she does with the information is out of our hands. However, if something bad had befallen the Hokage then I'm sure we'd expect the Leaf to tell us, so it is only fair."

"I guess so," Kankuro said. "But I'll leave it to you to explain to Gaara."

"I'd love too," Temari replied, "Just as soon as he explains to me why he's making it a point to try and cut out one of his closest friends."

 ******************************** *  
Tifa took a sip of the sake that was placed in front of her as she listened with half an ear to the music that was playing in the background. She looked over to the man sitting next to her and although he was henged to look like the false persona he used to date his equally henged lovers without attracting attention to him and his harem, she still felt her cheeks heat up as she recalled the scene she had just witnessed. Recalling the finale as he coated his lovers in his seed, she downed the rest of her sake so he wouldn't realize the coloring was due to him.

"Would you like a refill?" asked the woman that had introduced herself as Ibara and who ran the bar called Seventh Heaven.

"Yes, please" Tifa said breathlessly due to the alcohol still burning her throat.

The server smiled as she collected the bottle and then turning her attention to her companion asked, "What about you Mr. Takayama"

"No thank you Ibara," he replied swirling his own bottle, "I'll be fine for a little while longer. And how many times have I asked you to call me Kakami?"

"A few I'd imagine," the bartender answered. Ibara then asked, "Where's your normal companion?"

"Which one?" the henged Naruto asked amused referencing the fact his false persona's girlfriend was afflicted with multiple personalities, which in fact were his different lovers playing the part.

"I suppose that is the question," Ibara replied with an amused smile, before adding, "Although I think they might all be jealous to find you out with such a beautiful woman."

Naruto grinned at the bar owner before replying, "I don't know about that. I'm very fortunate in that they aren't the jealous types."

"It must be hard balancing all those different personalities though," the woman said with a shake of the head.

"Sometimes," Naruto admitted, "But it's worth it."

The woman smirked, but another customer waved her down so she moved to the end of the bar to attend to him leaving Naruto and Tifa alone. Tifa had noticed that Naruto had seemed to be enjoying his conversation with the woman, although she believed it was due to more than the topic. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, "Was it just me, or did you seem to bask a little in fooling her into believing you're this other person? I'm sure that if you had simply come as yourself, she'd be buying your drinks for you."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Naruto replied as a slight frown marred his features. Recalling how she and another mother had been glad that he failed his genin exam he explained, "She wasn't exactly my biggest fan." Looking around the bar he added sadly, "Actually, I've only ever come here in character as the actors like to say."

"Why?" Tifa noticed Naruto seemed uncomfortable for a moment and guessing it related to how he was likely treated in the past and how he might not be over it asked, "Is it because you can't forgive her?"

Naruto picked up a hint of concern in Tifa's voice and attributed it to her wondering if he would perhaps be unable to forgive her since that appeared to be the reason she had went looking for him. The jinchuriki smiled politely before answering, "That isn't the reason. I guess now that my star has risen so to speak, I just don't feel a need to make an issue of the past."

"Perhaps she would like a chance to speak about it now though," Tifa suggested.

"Is that why you sought me out tonight?" Naruto asked getting to what he believed to be the heart of the matter

"Well it certainly wasn't for the show that I received," Tifa said as she took a sip of her drink to help mask the sudden heat she felt resettle in her cheeks as her memory replayed the scene of Naruto's four lovers kneeling before him to catch his seed.

Naruto chuckled in amusement as he scanned the room, as he did so he took in some of the beautiful women present. Having come to the bar several times in recent weeks with his lovers, as well as by himself, he was beginning to learn some of the habits of the regulars. His gaze landed on Kukaku as she spoke with an attractive man, who appeared to be a businessman from the way he dressed. He watched her smile as the man whispered something into her ear. Kukaku grinned seductively as she licked her lips and gave the man a nod. The man flagged down Ibara so that he could pay his bill and then stood following after Kukaku.

Naruto watched them leave, having witnessed a similar scene several times in the past. He wasn't bothered by it although he did know Kukaku's finding other lovers was a point of contention between her and Yoruichi. But in truth Naruto felt it was all a part of Kukaku's adapting to her human form. He knew a prideful woman like Kukaku would have trouble finding herself being somewhat subservient to any man she took to bed. Considering Naruto's place at the head of his harem he understood why the Five-Tails balked at the idea of becoming his lover. Having seen her pick-up several men he had noticed that she seemed to prefer men that wouldn't back down from her, and at the same time likely wouldn't form an attachment to her. However, having noticed her leave with the same man several times recently, he began to wonder if she was perhaps the one finding herself forming an attachment. He spared a moment to wonder what would happen if she realized that perhaps she was the one that couldn't let go, before returning his attention to the other women.

Tifa noting Naruto's roving eye as she struggled to answer his question instead said, "I'm not sure if I should be jealous or not. I'd like to think I'm beautiful enough to keep your attention for more than a half hour."

Naruto chuckled as he focused back on Tifa as he replied, "If it was simply a matter of looks you'd have my undivided attention. As a matter of fact several gentlemen here seem to have a hard time keeping their eyes off of you. But since you seemed uncomfortably by my questions I thought that I would give you a moment to get yourself together so busied myself with searching for someone I hoped could help me with a certain problem."

Glad for a chance to change the subject, Tifa asked, "What kind of problem?"

Naruto indulged her as he said, "Well I'm sure you may have heard from one of the women at the mansion about how I was having trouble with a certain woman of mine."

Guessing he had likely already patched things up with Kiyomi now that she was somewhat free of the red-head's control, she figured it might be due to the other woman he had heard some rumors about. Commenting on what she had overheard as a maid she asked, "You're talking about the one that's recently pulled away because of your refusal to submit to her desires to explore BDSM."

Naruto nodded in the affirmative before explaining, "It isn't just a matter of my refusing to. But an inability to actually do so, at least in the capacity that she is asking me too."

"I'm not sure I understand," Tifa said.

Taking a sip of his drink, Naruto said, "Anko when she became one of my lovers submitted to me. Not the other way around. This is true of all my lovers and while I do not begrudge them for disagreeing with me, at the end of the day it is my will that needs to prevail. It is the only way my Harem can actually function, much like a Hokage can have advisors and listen to the council but in the end when a decision is made they need to obey it. A part of the reason things degraded to such a point with Anko is because I wasn't as firm as I perhaps should have been."

"Okay, I can understand that I guess. But, what does that have to do with your refusal to take a few spankings from her from time to time?"

"Well put yourself in the position of one of my other lovers." Tifa's felt her cheeks heat up as a tingle started in her pussy from the blond man's words as she had been finding doing so easier and easier since witnessing him pleasing his lovers. "Can you tell me you'd have the same level of respect for me needed to obey me without question at times if you knew I was submitting to someone else?"

Tifa flashed to an image of a nude Naruto wearing a gimp mask and bent over a wooden horse as Anko slapped his ass with a riding crop. While she would admit that on the surface it was a rather hot image, she could understand his point. It then dawned on her that what Naruto was looking for then was someone that Anko could explore her new interests with, but would leave Naruto in the dominant position within the Harem. It also made her realize what kind of man, she was sitting next to as she gave voice to something else that she realized, "You could have used us."

"Pardon me," Naruto said confused.

"You could have handed us over to Anko. My team and I," Tifa said.

"No I couldn't," Naruto replied with a shake of his head. "It would have been no different than how Kiyomi tried to hand you three over to Kiba."

Tifa wanted to talk about it further, but was stopped as Ibara came back around. She filled Naruto and her glasses as she made small talk again, but was soon waved down by another customer. When they were alone again, she asked, "Is that why you didn't sleep with us when Kiyomi offered? Or was it resentment? I heard during some of your arguments that you used similar means to seduce some of your other lovers."

Naruto sensed a certain amount of desire in Tifa's voice so turned on his stool and placed his hand on her knee. Tifa stiffened at the touch, but relaxed a little as Naruto asked, "Do you ask out of curiosity? Or desire?"

"Maybe a little of both," Tifa answered and stiffened again as Naruto's hand traveled a little further up her leg.

Naruto smiled at the answer and her reaction to his response to it as he said, "Truthfully, I feel that I had crossed the line with one of my lovers due to the anger I was feeling at the time. Luckily she hasn't held it against me. But while I might have stacked the deck in my favor, all of the women bound to me succumbed to their own desires to be with me. They made the choice even if they didn't know all that it entailed in the end. I also have tried to give them a chance to back out before we consummated our relationship. With that said, taking you while under Kiyomi's false personas would have been wrong as it wouldn't have been you making the decision."

"Even if we would have come to be glad that you had?" Tifa asked and found she was rather happy her question caused Naruto's hand to slip further up her thigh.

Naruto nodded as he answered, "There would have been just as much of a chance that you would resent me for it later. Plus what motivation would there have been for me to have Kiyomi remove the controls placed on you?"

"I guess you're right." Tifa said. "I would have probably resented you for using my body as my mind was trapped inside of it." Despite her words thought Tifa frowned as they had the added effect of causing Naruto's hand to travel down and away from her panty clad pussy which was growing increasingly warmer. Finding that warmth spreading through her body she asked, "But with that said, what if one of us found ourselves wanting to be with you now?"

Naruto's hand reversed course as it traveled up to the edge of her skirt as he rested it on the inside of her thigh. Naruto smirked as a small gasp, which trailed off into disappointment, escaped from her lips as his hand stopped just short of dipping into her skirt "What do you mean?"

Tifa licked her suddenly dry lips before she asked, "I mean could you be with one of us? We nearly killed you and would have if not for that teacher and Kakashi. Could you be with one of us without resenting us…me?"

Naruto slid his hand forward and cupped Tifa mound as he began to run a finger up and down her slit. He felt the material of her panties grow increasingly damper as he answered, "One of my best friends tried to kill me first in order to prove his own existence." Increasing the speed at which he rubbed her, he added, "I prefer to look forward not backwards because who knows what sort of bonds can be forged once people get passed their initial misunderstandings."

Tifa placed a hand on the bar to prevent from bending over completely as the pleasure of Naruto's actions coursed through her. She lowered her face so that her hair obscured her face as she bit her lip to prevent from moaning as Naruto slid her panties to the side so the he could push his finger inside her. His voice gave no hint of the excitement he was feeling at fingering the beautiful women in the middle of the bar as he continued, "Besides there was some good that came from that encounter. I learned that I mattered to my teacher, Iruka. And while you likely can't have the same warm fuzzy feelings I did from learning that due to your time in prison. It did lead the two of us here so that we could both experience this moment."

Naruto was about to push Tifa over the edge but was forced to stop as Ibara asked, "Is everything alright?"

Turning towards the bar's proprietor Naruto calmly said, "I think she had a bit too much to drink. I think it would be best if we get going before she makes a mess. Can you please put it on my tab?"

"Of course," Ibara replied as Naruto helped Tifa stand. "I hope you feel better."

Tifa nodded wishing she could tell the woman just how good she was about to feel. Naruto guided her outside and once they were alone said, "I'll give you some time to decide if you wish to continue this. You know where to find me if you do."

"W-wait," Tifa said grabbing the henged jinchuriki's arm, "Y-you can't leave me like this."

Naruto paused, and then quickly guided Tifa inside an alley. Pressing her up against a wall his hand cupped her mound and he pressed on her clit. Tifa, still worked up from the bar climaxed hard, but her screams were muffled as Naruto pressed his lips to hers. The evidence of Tifa's orgasm flowed down the side of her legs after drenching her panties and Naruto's hand.

Naruto stepped back to admire his handiwork and dropping his henge as he did so while Tifa panted as she used the wall of the building to remain upright. Bring his hand up to his nose, he smelled the scent of Tifa's arousal before licking his fingers clean of her release as he said, "I hope you decide to move forward with me."

Then with a happy tune whistling passed his lips Naruto began walking down the alley leaving Tifa to contemplate whether or not to give the matter some thought, or to chase after the blond now. Deciding that she doubted she's catch him even if she followed due to how weak her legs still felt she pushed off from the wall to head to her current residence, but which some part of her was already calling her temporary one.  
 ******************************** *

Kiba struggled to say something as he watched Aeris cleaning up the kitchen for the night. However, as opposed to a few hours before there was a noticeable tension in the air. Kiba sighed wishing he could go back in the past and stop himself from kissing the woman. Hoping to recover some of the previous closeness that he had felt to her he asked, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

He frowned as Aeris stiffened at his voice making him believe she had tried and succeeded to ignore his presence until he had just startled her. She quickly replied, "No, thank you. I'm just about finished."

Kiba knew a polite way of being asked to leave when he heard one so got up from the kitchen table. He paused at the doorway, and felt Aeris stiffen again behind him so left without saying anything. His mother was coming down the stairs that lead to his home's second level where the bath and bedroom resided and upon seeing her son's downcast mood asked, "What's wrong pup?"

Kiba spared a moment to look up at his concerned mother, but still a little uncomfortable about his recent discovery of his mother and sister's active sex life didn't wish to have an embarrassing conversation with her. Before, he could say as much the front door opened and Tifa announced, "I'm back."

"Any luck finding a way to escape the village," Tsume asked rather disinterestedly figuring Kiyomi had covered all the ways the women would come up with. Her noise picked up a familiar scent on the woman along with the tang of an aroused female. Knowing the male scent she was picking up was the one that she had created for Naruto to use when he was henged as Kakami Takayama, the employee of the Great Tree Shipping Company and man with a Snow Country kunoichi girlfriend that suffered from multiple-personalities, she grew more interested as she asked, "Or did you find something to keep you from trying."

Tifa blushed as she quickly said, "I…I need to take a bath. I worked up a sweat trying to escape with Yuffie."

"I bet you did," Tsume said as she made room on the stairs so Tifa could quickly pass.

As the woman passed Kiba, he picked up the scent of Tifa's arousal which made his dick lurch. He also picked up an unfamiliar male one, but he guessed from his mother's reaction that it was somehow related to Naruto. Believing she had created a formula that gave scents as well as erasing them he asked as soon as the other woman was gone, "I-is she with him now?"

Tsume looked up the stairs before answering, "Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. He's quite the skilled hunter. He knows when to let his prey have some space, and when to pursue. In this case I believe he's going to let her come to him."

Hearing his mother speaking almost reverently of Naruto caused some bitterness to spill into his words as he asked, "Is that why you're with him? Because of his skill."

Tsume watched her son for a moment before finishing her trek down the stairs. She stared at him until he broke eye contact causing her to sigh at his timidness, especially around women. Forcing him to meet her eyes she finally said, "Yes, that is indeed part of it. But also his skill at making me feel like a woman." Tsume knew her next words might sound like she was rubbing salt in the wound, but she also hoped her son would take the hint as she added, "You could stand to learn a thing or two from him, you know." She ruffled rustled his hair playful hoping that if Kiba did take her words wrong it would lessen the blow of them before heading to the kitchen to get a late night glass of water.

Kiba watched his mother go and at first felt like she had punched him in the stomach. But still feeling the aftereffects of the gentle gesture that had followed admitted that whatever else Naruto had done, he had softened his mother's disposition. Guessing that he did have quite a bit to learn as his mother suggested, he headed upstairs to his room to think of some way to make up for his misstep with Aeris lest Naruto swoop in and put her under his spell as well.  
 ******************************** *  
Naruto slept contently but alone in his apartment's bed as a figure entered his bedroom stealthily. Mikoto watched him sleep for a moment wondering how a shinobi could sleep so deeply in a world where death came from the shadows. She reached out for him, but paused as the guilt of what she had tried to do the last time she had approached him in such a way passed through her. She nearly lost her nerve as she turned to slip back out of the room, but knew she needed to go through with her self-appointed task.

Slipping into his bed without so much as causing it to rustle, she placed a hand over his seal, taking a moment to enjoy the taunt muscles she could feel just beneath his skin and then pulsed her chakra so that she appear inside of it. To her surprise, Kushina was still awake as she appeared to look rather restless to her friend although Mikoto doubted that the red-head would still think of her that way soon. Kushina's violet eyes lit up as she spotted Mikoto causing her to say, "Miko, Naruto didn't say you would be dropping in."

"T-that's because I didn't tell him," Mikoto said unsure if she could actually tell her friend what brought her there that night.

Mikoto's distress was easy to see prompting Kushina to stand and close with her, "Miko, what is it? You should know that you can tell me anything." Mikoto stepped back before Kushina could wrap her in a comforting hug, causing the Uzumaki to stop short as a look of unease to appeared on her face. "Miko…"

"Kushina, there's nothing I can say to express how sorry I am at my actions…"

"Miko its okay…I'm sure you're overreacting," Kushina said again trying to approach her friend.

"No!" Mikoto practically shouted causing the former jinchuriki and current Bijuu to stop. Calming Mikoto said, "T-the night I learned that Naruto had taken Koharu as a lover…I…I wanted to hurt her."

Kushina looked unsure of what to say, but settled on, "I…I suppose I can understand that. She did have a part in what happened to your family."

Hearing Kushina try to symphonize with her felt like a knife to the gut. Mikoto closed her eyes unable to witness the moment when she would become something worse than scum to the Uzumaki as she pressed on, "I just wanted her to feel the same pain that I did so planned to kill someone she loved."

It took Kushina a moment to understand what Mikoto was saying but once she did she said shocked, "Y-you mean…"

"Yes, I planned to kill Naruto. I even went so far as to invade his room and would have done it if Mito hadn't stopped me."

Kushina's chakra flared as she feared for her son's current safety and prepared to defend him even as he slept by using her chakra to end the threat. Mikoto remained stock still as Kushina closed and raised her hand to slap the woman, an action that would be mirrored by the chakra now coating Naruto to a far more devastating effect. Mikoto tensed waiting for the blow that may well end her life, but opened her eyes as Kushina said, "Let me go." She was surprised to find Naruto standing behind his mother easily holding her arm even as she struggled to break loose. She watched as Kushina continued to struggle and finally pleaded, "Naruto, honey let me go. Even as we speak she's in your room and can finish what she…"

"Mom, she isn't hear to finish anything," Naruto said calmly. "She came her to apologize."

"You were awake when I entered your room," Mikoto stated surprised.

"Um, no," Naruto said, "But I'm aware enough to know when a woman's running her hands over my stomach."

Mikoto blushed at the realization that her touch and enjoyment of his body had woken him. But it was short lived as Kushina directed a glare towards Mikoto, in which the Uchiha thought she saw a small hint of jealousy. Her gaze shifted to her friend's son as he said, "Mikoto your apology is accepted."

"What!?" Kushina said as Naruto let her go so that she could face him. "Didn't you hear the part where she admitted to trying to kill you?"

Naruto smirked as he said amused, "She's hardly the only woman currently in my life that I could leverage that particular charge against." He wondered why his mother's cheeks turned red at the statement and hoped it wasn't because of her temper.

Kushina calmed the lust that her son's comments sparked within her as she had been caught unaware by his fingering the former Taki-nin Tifa since she had been away from the light due to her assuming she wouldn't need to be near it as Naruto was in a public place. Naruto walked towards his mother and placed his arms on her shoulders causing her to suddenly go stiff as a part of her wanted him to press his lips to hers in a very unson like way. The moment was broken as he said, "Mom, are you really willing to throw away your friendship with Mikoto over…"

"Don't say nothing," Kushina snapped pulling herself free of Naruto's grip. Wrapping her arms around herself, she said, "She admitted to trying to kill you."

Naruto hugged his mom from behind causing her to relax into his grip as he said, "I know, and I'm upset at her because of what it would have done to you. You would have survived, but possibly lost all memories of me and dad."

Kushina hadn't considered that causing her to turn and level another harsh glare at the person she was beginning to consider a former friend. But Naruto didn't let her as he let go and stepped between the two women. Favoring Mikoto with a smile, he said, "I'm thinking that might have actually made it easier for you though. Knowing that mom wouldn't be aware of your betrayal."

Finding Naruto's calm acceptance almost harder to bare then Kushina's anger Mikoto said, "Naruto, I'm so sorry."

Naruto kept his smile in place as he said, "Mikoto, what are you saying sorry for? I already said I accepted your apology."

Tears began to leak from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself as she began to sob. To her surprise, she was wrapped in hug causing her to look up and see Naruto had wrapped his arms around her. "H-how can you just forgive me?" Mikoto asked as she pleaded to understand the man holding her. It was a question that Kushina also wanted the answer to.

Naruto looked at his mom for a moment before looking back into the dark eyes of Sasuke's mom as he explained, "Because I understand what it is to want to hurt people in order to make your own pain seem less. The truth is, it's only a thin line that kept me from seeking vengeance against the world for shunning me. It's a line I've approached lots of times, so how can I hate someone for approaching it as well. In the end you didn't cross it."

Mikoto wished she could take comfort in Naruto's words but said, "That's only because Mito stopped me."

Naruto shook his head as he said, "No, she only gave you time to come to your senses. She didn't tell me what you tried to do. That tells me that was because you had a change of heart. Something which your coming here to tell my mom only further proves. Wouldn't you agree, mom?"

Mikoto's gaze shifted from Naruto to Kushina and she was surprised to find the red-head fighting back tears. Before she could say anything, Kushina blurted, "I'm so lucky to have such a kind and wise son. Mikoto, I'm sorry for being a bad friend." She then quickly ran to the two as Naruto held out an arm so she could make herself a part of the hug."

Naruto held the two close to him as he smiled while Mikoto corrected Kushina to claim that she was the horrible friend only for the red-head to claim ownership of the title. It was a smile that appeared on his face outside the seal as well even as Mikoto snuggled deeper into the warmth she felt coming off of him.  
 ******************************** *

Kurenai yawned as she stepped out of the apartment she shared with Yuugao, and Anko. Despite the early morning hour, she was already dressed and showered since she figured she'd eat her breakfast in her new home with everyone else. Reaching the stairs, she began to head down them but stopped as Sakura and Ino stepped in front of her when she reached their floor.

"Good morning Kurenai-sensei," the two said in unison before heading down to the ground level.

Kurenai found herself at a loss for words, primarily due to how the two kunoichi were dressed, or more accurately put barely dressed as both women looked like they had just spilled out of bed. Ino was wearing just a white a shirt that revealed she wasn't wearing a bra and pair of panties. Sakura's dress wasn't quite as revealing as she was wearing a man's shirt that was too big for her and which came down to the upper part of her thigh.

While she knew that a majority of the tenants were currently female, she felt it prudent to remind them that there was a male member that might decide to join them for breakfast. Resuming her journey she had hoped to reach them before they reached the main dining room but guessed she had remained rooted in place longer than she thought. She was about to call them out, but paused as she entered the room to find that it turned out she was in the minority as far as the state of dress at breakfast was concerned.

Miya Asama the landlady was impeccably dressed in her standard clothes, but the rest of the kunoichi in the room had decided to come to breakfast in the clothes they had slept in. Kneeling down at an open spot at the table she tried to keep her peace on the subject, but finally said, "Ladies…don't you think you're a tad underdressed."

Miya looked up from her tea as she quickly agreed, "I said the same thing, but they all seem quite determined to make breakfast an improper affair."

Sakura was the one that defend hers and the others state of dress as she said, "Relax Kurenai. We're hardly naked after all. Do you normally shower and dress before breakfast if you aren't in a rush?"

Kurenai was about to respond but she noticed a vein appear on Miya's forehead as a newcomer called out, "Morning everyone."

Recognizing Tsunade's voice and guessing the blond had stayed in Shizune's apartment, she turned to gain some more support for her argument but felt her jaw drop in surprise as the other kunoichi simply wished the Hokage a good morning. The reason for her astonishment was that Tsunade had decide to join the meal wearing her normal blouse, but instead of it being tied it hung open while still covering her breasts. To further add to the tantalizing image, the Hokage had decided to follow the other kunoichi's example and appear at breakfast in her panties.

"L-lady Tsunade," Kurenai said trailing off as she wasn't sure how to reproach her village's leader about her state of dress. Finally she said, "Um…don't you think you're a little underdressed."

Tsunade looked down and shrugged as she said with a smirk, "Can you say I'm popping out of my blouse any more than usual?"

"Well perhaps not…but still what if Naruto…"

"Did someone call me," Naruto said entering from the kitchen area wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the cook.' From the amount of skin that peeked out from behind it she guessed he was only wearing some boxer shorts underneath it. She imagined the only reason for the apron was so as not to be splashed by any grease as a result of his cooking breakfast. Placing the dishes he had prepared down, he said, "Eat up everyone."

Kurenai paused as the others did as he instructed half expecting the kunoichi to raise some objection at his state of dress despite their own. However, to her surprise nothing was said on the matter as they went about eating the meal prepared by the blond man. Wondering if she was perhaps just old fashioned Kurenai followed suit as she began to fill her plate, although as she ate she had a hard time not admiring the muscular form of the young man sitting opposite of her.

 ******************************** *

Breakfast was just wrapping up as a voice called out, "Hello is anyone here."

The woman the voice belonged to quickly approached the dining room as Kurenai was the one to call out, "In here."

To her surprise a dark-brown haired woman entered and caused the first vestiges of modesty to appear on many of the women's faces. Kurenai believed the current state of dress was the reason behind the woman's nervousness as she said, "Um…Naruto…I'm here..."

"About the open apartment I told you about yesterday," Naruto said springing to his feet. "Right this way Tifa." Tifa appeared a little confused by his response but nodded as he quickly moved to guide her out of the room.

Before the door closed Tifa heard the red-eyed woman lean towards Miya to asked, "Shouldn't you be the one to show her around."

"No," Miya replied sternly before returning her attention to her tea leaving a very confused Kurenai

Naruto led her upstairs towards one of the unoccupied but furnished apartments and once inside said, "Sorry about that. Your appearance caught me by surprise. Not all the women that were at breakfast are a part of my Harem."

"I see," Tifa replied and felt her heart speed up as Naruto approached her.

"Have you come by to pick up where we left off yesterday? Or, to tell me to get lost?"

"T-the first one," Tifa said quickly causing Naruto to seal his lips to hers. Tifa met Naruto's tongue with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After several moments she felt something poking her in the abdomen and having a good idea of what it was broke the kiss and stepped back. Seeing the tent that was sticking out from the apron she said while commenting about what was written on the front of it, "I can think of a few things to do besides kiss."

Naruto smirked as Tifa dropped to her knees before him and after untying the apron from around his waist, watched as he pulled it from his body. Her eyes grew wide at the size of Naruto's cock as it appeared from behind the cloth curtain. Her pussy quivered at the sight of the intimidating package before her, but having her own large assets as a result of Kiyomi's modifications decided to put them to use.

Cupping her large tits she raised up on her knees so that Naruto's dick slid under her shirt and between the valley of her breasts. She then pressed them around his cock and was surprised at how warm it felt nestled between her flesh pillows. Naruto groaned as Tifa wrapped her arms around her tits giving herself a hug in order to squeeze them around his cock and then began rocking back and forth to work them over his shaft.

"Mmmm yeah," Naruto groaned, "Use those magnificent tits to fuck my cock."

"Do you really like it," Tifa said, "I could never give anyone a tittyfuck before, but always wanted to."

Naruto reached down to pinch one of her hardened nipples poking through her shirt causing her to moan as he said, "Oh yeah, I'm loving it. I could stand here and have you titfuck me all day."

Hearing Naruto's words really spurned her on as she began to work her tits over his rod. "I'm glad," Tifa said staring up to meet his eyes, "I love having your hot hard cock pressed between my tits."

Naruto groaned as she went into overdrive warning her of what was to come he said, "Tifa, I'm going to…"

"Go on," Tifa said cutting him off, "Cum…cum…I want to feel it."

Naruto erupted causing a wet spot to appear on Tifa shirt where his erupting cock was. Tifa cooed pleasantly as her bosoms were coated by the trapped semen. Naruto sagged slightly as he finished erupting, and noticing the mess he had made of Tifa's shirt said, "Sorry about your clothes."

Tifa smiled up at him as she said, "The apartment is fully furnished right."

"Um yeah," Naruto said a little confused with what Tifa's point was.

"It comes with a washer and dryer, right?"

Naruto smirked as he replied, "Yeah, as a matter of fact it does."

"Good," Tifa said standing. Pulling the suspenders from her shoulders before she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away as she said, "I feel that I'm going to need to try them out before I can commit to living here."

"Well if that is the case," Naruto said as he pulled Tifa close to him, "I think it would best if we made sure to give the place a real workout."

"My thoughts exactly," Tifa replied before opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue for Naruto.

The blond quickly accepted her invitation as he swallowed her tongue before using his own to stimulate it. Tifa moaned into his mouth as he also roughly squeezed one of her tits and rolled it about. Tifa soon found herself pressed against a wall as Naruto placed his knee between her thighs. She began to rub her dripping snatch against it revealing to Naruto that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Naruto broke the kiss to comment, "No panties what a naughty girl you are."

Tifa moaned as Naruto ground his knee into her mound as she replied, "Not naughty, practical. Especially when considering the state you left them in last time."

Naruto chuckled into Tifa's neck as he placed several kisses along it before saying, "So what are you going to do now? Walk around topless."

"Are you saying you'd want me too?"

"Now that's a silly question," Naruto said reaching down to pull her skirt up over her hips. Gripping Tifa's ass firmly he pulled her towards him and groaned as dick sank into her warm, wet, and tight passage.

Tifa moaned loudly as she was speared upon her first cock in over a decade causing her to wrap her feet around Naruto's back and lock her ankles. Naruto began to fuck Tifa roughly as he pounded her up against the wall, something the Taki-nin realized she so desperately needed.

Naruto was glad that Tsunami had made sure to include both conventional soundproofing as well as those used by shinobi in her design of the Hidden Eddy Inn as Tifa proved to be increasingly vocal in how much she was enjoying his actions. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she held her body pressed against his as she whispered, "Yes…keep fucking me…gods it's been too long since I've known a man's touch."

Naruto grinned as he began to nibble on her earlobe as he whispered, "Are you saying last night didn't count?"

"N-no…fuck…no…but there's no way fingers…can compare to your great dick," Tifa moaned tightening her legs grip around him just in case he tried to separate it from her.

Something that Naruto had no intention of doing as he began to pump into her with even fiercer thrusts causing Tifa's moans to become incoherent gibberish, although he did pick up her saying, "dick ," several times. He also began to hear her say, "cumming," over and over so assumed she was approaching the end. Which he encouraged as he pulled her from the wall long enough to put his hand behind her and began to tease her asshole, "N-no," Tifa gasped before going tense and despite how vocal she had been before, tightened her hold around him as she fought back from screaming in ecstasy. Naruto feeling her cunt begin to milk him for his seed gave it what it desired as he flooded her passage and womb with his white cream.

As the warmth spread through her the white world that had been Tifa's climax faded to dark as the experience proved too much. Naruto easily held her despite her going slack in his arms. He then carried her to the bed and after cleaning her up and stripping her tucked her in. Looking at the time, he wished he could stay with his newest lover but had other duties to attend to so wrote her a note. A quick Hiraishin later he placed the note in an envelope in which he also sealed the keys to her new apartment. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek, he then Hiraishined again to clean up himself so he could attend to his official shinobi duties.

Several hours later a refreshed Tifa appeared from the apartment and bumped into one of her new neighbors. Kurenai was surprised to find the woman hadn't left with Naruto so asked, "Are you just leaving now?"

"Y-yeah," Tifa said, "I just had to try the amenities before I could commit to living here."

"So what did you think?"

"Oh I fucking loved it," Tifa blurted out dreamily before blushing as she realized what she said. Quickly excusing herself she waved good-bye as she left and added, "Anyway it was nice meeting you. I recommend you give it a try also."

Kurenai watched the woman leave feeling confused by her words before calling out, "But I already live here."

 ******************************** *

Naruto was quite pleased with how his morning was going. He hadn't been surprised when he had awoken to find Mikoto had left his room, but had genuinely been when Tifa had appeared. Recalling the encounter with his new lover caused a stirring in his loins that he considered putting to use on the women waiting for him in the Hokage's office. He doubted that was the reason Tsunade had sent an Anbu to find him as he had practiced further honing his senses while in Sage mode at the training field, but wouldn't rule it out as a possibility. While excited at the possibility of a new mission, a part of him would have liked some time to make sure Tifa was properly welcomed into the Harem. Yet, having every confidence his other lovers would, he entered the office secure in the knowledge that whatever happened next she would be looked after.

Naruto didn't enter loudly as he instead opened the door slowly to say, "Tsunade, may I enter?"

Kakashi chuckled at the respect Naruto used now due to his relationship with the Hokage which was further shown as Tsunade said, "Of course, My Love."

The tender greeting let Naruto know everyone present was aware of his many relationships although only Kakashi's presence had come as a surprise. The jinchuriki stepped before his blond lover as he favored the other women present, Shizune, Komachi, Yuugao, and Hinata with a smile before asking, "Why have you summoned me? Is there a mission?"

"I'm afraid not," Tsunade said her voice letting Naruto how serious the situation was.

Naruto directed his gaze towards Komachi, who had been returning to the village, and had felt Kiyomi teleport away to collect her guessed, "Is that why Kiyomi Hiraishined Komachi back so quickly?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "I received an urgent message via messenger bird from Suna this morning and after reading it had her bring Komachi here so I could get a firsthand account. You were otherwise busy and the message asked that I not inform you about what it contained. But since I need to address the Council with it soon, one way or another word would have reached you."

"What's going on," Naruto asked with increased nervousness.

Receiving a nod from Tsunade, Komachi removed her mask and reported, "Joseki's trial did not go well. It seems that the Daimyo made an error in selecting the magistrate he sent or did so purposefully. In either case, Joseki was acquitted of the charges."

"What!" Naruto said angrily on Rin's behalf, "How could they just let that fucking bastard go free?"

"I'm not sure," Komachi said, "But that was the end result. However, his freedom was short lived as he and the magistrate, along with several of Joseki's supporters were later murdered." Komachi paused sending a nervous look towards Tsunade, who nodded for her to continue. Komachi faced her lover in order to inform him, "Based on the evidence it would appear that the culprit was Gaara."

"Gaara didn't do it," Naruto stated.

"I know you believe that…" Komachi began but fell silent as Naruto repeated his statement.

"He didn't do it."

Tsunade stepped in as she said, "Regardless of what any of us believe based on the evidence, the Council had no choice but to ask Gaara to step down. He has agreed and for the time being Councilor Sajo is acting as Kazekage."

"We have to help him then;" Naruto said quickly, "Maybe this Sajo character is behind it to become Kazekage."

"Let's not just throw around baseless accusations," Tsunade said quickly. "Councilor Sajo is not one of Joseki's hardliners and it was his vote that let Karin pitch the Great Tree Shipping Company desire to help strengthen the trade between our villages. I have offered whatever assistance that Suna requires to get to the bottom of this. While I did want you to hear this from us first, there is another reason I summoned you here."

"What reason is that?"

"Gaara has asked directly that you stay away from Suna. He feels that if this is some plot by the Daimyo a Leaf presence will only make the Daimyo's case stronger and could lead to a damaging of relations between our villages. He asked that for the sake of your ambition that you remain in the Leaf."

Tsunade watched as her lover's hands balled up into fists as he mumbled, "That stubborn bastard. He doesn't need to go at it alone." Tsunade watched him relax before saying, "Is that it?"

Tsunade nodded so Naruto excused himself leaving Kakashi and his lovers alone. Tsunade stood to look out the window and caught sight of her lover as he headed back to the Training Grounds. Behind her Kakashi said, "You know if this is a plot by the Daimyo then he is probably not going to waste time with a trial. If Naruto figures that out, the chances of him staying in the village are nil. It might have been better not to tell him anything"

Tsunade smiled as she replied, "I wouldn't force any of his lovers to keep a secret I was unwilling to myself by using my position as Hokage."

"And if he decides to head to Suna?"

Despite the concern she felt at the fallout of such a possibility the smile that she wore actually grew as she answered, "He wouldn't be the man I love if he didn't go."

 ********************************

Temari stood at the Main Entrance to Suna along with the rest of her fellow councilors as they awaited the representative from the Capital. Gaara stood by himself flanked by two Anbu and despite appearances, she knew the masked Shinobi were actually the guards for her brother. Despite the pomp and pageantry, Temari felt a measure of dread settling in her stomach. The reason behind it was due to the rumor that the representative of the capital was being accompanied by a member of the Land of Wind's Royal Guard.

Temari had heard tales of the Royal Guard which performed much the same function as the Twelve Shinobi Guardians had in the Land of Fire before the group had splintered as a result of the One King Movement. The Guard was said to be made up of Five members, what was most worrisome though was that those members did not necessarily come from Suna having been culled from many different Clans throughout the Shinobi world having been lured to the Capital by the promise of wealth and power. Or, even the freedom which came from only needing to obey the Country's Daimyo.

To Temari though the presence of a member of the guard all but guaranteed the Daimyo had some hand in the situation that had befallen her brother. It was something that caused her to clench her jaw angrily. Maki getting a sense of what was bothering her fellow Harem member pointed out another possibility as she said, "Relax Temari. A member of the Royal Guards presence could just be a sign of the Daimyo wishing to protect his representative."

Temari nodded as she was forced to concede the point, but it did nothing to calm her. Her attention was pulled down the path as two figures appeared from the desert haze. The person in the lead was a robed man whose every movement seemed to scream career politicians. Temari would have dismissed him if his presence didn't affect her brother so. But still his presence was overshadowed by the woman walking serenely behind him. Despite the desert sun, she appeared as pale as a ghost, which was highlighted by her long black hair. Behind her head was a golden ornament of some type that looked like a crescent moon surrounded by a starburst. The woman wore a black robe that was covered by a white one over which a shawl like cape was wrapped. Temari didn't see any movement of the woman's shoulders and arms as she moved almost giving the appearance that she was gliding.

The Daimyo's representative reached the entrance first and announcing himself to his own fanfare shouted, "I am Representative Ishiha. My traveling companion is Lady Senjumaru Shutara of the Royal Guard. Who will be the first to greet us?"

Temari was shocked as she recognized the name of the woman as perhaps the greatest female puppeteer that Suna had ever produced. Her gaze shifted to Gaara as he stepped forward towards the two. That Senjumaru didn't react made Temari believe she could sense that Gaara's chakra had been sealed.

"Lord Ishiha," Gaara said politely, "Allow me to welcome…"

"What is this thing doing out of its cage?" Ishida said interrupting Gaara causing the Shinobi of Suna to bristle.

Councilor Sajo stepped forward to say, "Lord Ishida. While the evidence against Gaara does cast some doubt, he has only proved to be a fine Kazekage and is deserving of the respect his title is due. He has even agreed to have his chakra sealed until such a time that he can prove he is innocence…"

"Be silent," the man said unimpressed, "The Daimyo has heard the evidence and has decreed that Gaara is guilty. He'll be given one week to attend any matters he must before he is to be executed in front of the village."

"No you can't" Sari said charging forward. However she only managed to take a single step before six puppet arms unfolded from behind Senjumaru. One of them pointed at the kunoichi and she stopped in mid-step. Temari watched her struggle as she spotted the chakra threads that were extending from the fingers of the puppet arm and holding the kunoichi in place.

Gaara moved to aid his girlfriend but another of the arms extended towards him and just before it reached him, the fingers likewise expanded surrounding the Kazekage in a cage. A barrier of chakra began to extend from the digits trapping Gaara inside. Senjumaru turned her attention to the still struggling Sari and calmly said, "Cease your struggles. It would be unfortunate if permanent harm came about to you as a result." To emphasize her point the woman tightened the stings around the girl causing them to bite deeper into her flesh and some blood to leak from the minor wounds.

"Sari," Gaara said calmly, "Please stop."

"But I know you are innocent Gaara," Sari struggled to say due to the string around her throat. "The Daimyo has no…"

"The Daimyo has every right," Ishida shouted. "He is the one that gives you money to function and provided the land you built your homes on. Even if he didn't kill the magistrate himself the Daimyo is well within his rights to demand his life for his failure to protect his vassal."

"Sari please stop," Gaara said letting some real emotion enter his voice to stop Sari from further injuring herself. "I will accept the Daimyo's decision."

Hearing that, the fight left Sari causing her to sag to the ground as Senjumaru retracted her strings. Matsuri raced forward to comfort her friend and sent a glare towards Ishida as he said, "Senjumaru please get that man out of my sight." The woman bowed as he then turned towards Sajo to say, "I'm famished I trust you prepared a banquet for me."

Temari noticed that Sanjo needed to fight back his emotions as well before smiling politely as he said, "Of course. Please follow after me."

Temari stayed behind as she watched on helpless wishing Naruto was there to comfort her in a similar fashion as Matsuri was Sari.

 ********************************

High above the village watching the scene play out from the rock wall that surrounded it was a demon masked Anbu. The Anbu removed the mask to reveal the kind face of the woman that for most of his young life Gaara had believed was the spirit motivating the sand that protected him. Her violet eyes though were black which revealed the jutsu that was behind her return to the world of the living. Despite the suffering her family was enduring a pleased smile appeared on her face as the man controlling her said, "It truly is ironic that the sand that protected you so well over the years has proven to be the catalyst to your current dilemma Gaara."

She turned to face in the direction of the Leaf and the man pulling the strings queried, "Now what are you going to do, Naruto?"

The Anbu armor the woman wore grew hazy as it turned to sand before reforming into the cloak that had covered her as she killed Joseki and his guests. Without looking back, she leapt off into the desert to await the outcome from the possible tragedy she had set in motion.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 49: Trouble in Sand and The Pack: Part III**

Temari approached the apartment building where she lived followed by Kankuro, who had insisted that he escort her. She had just spent several hours arguing with Gaara, who had not relented in accepting the Daimyo's decree. The worst part was that no matter how much she called him a stubborn fool, she couldn't deny that his reasons for doing so made sense. She began heading into her building, but stopped as Kankuro asked, "Temari, what are we going to do?"

Trying to keep a strong appearance as she had for most of her life, since she had primarily taken care of her younger brother while her uncle had tended to Gaara, she answered, "I…I don't know. We'll try to reason with him again tomorrow. No matter how right he is in claiming we can't defy the Daimyo without Suna suffering, there has to be a way."

Kankuro although skeptical, still accepted her words as the lifeline of hope that she had meant for them to be. "Alright then, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Temari said before making the rest of the journey to her apartment, and almost as soon as her door closed the tears she had been fighting back all day began to fall. Therefore, it didn't come as much of a surprise when several moments later Naruto appeared as she knew she had likely been broadcasting her distress into the network of women that bore his mark. Temari didn't care though as all she wanted was for someone to be the strong one for a change.

"Temari, what's…?" Naruto began to ask, but quickly found the air knocked out of him as she launched herself at him. Unprepared for it, they both fell to the ground as Temari cried into his chest shocking the jinchuriki. He wrapped his arms around her as he waited for her to reach a point where she could tell him what had upset her so greatly.

Finally, after they had remained in the same position for over an hour Temari finally said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asked confused since with a few wipes at her eyes his lover seemed to have regained her composer.

Temari didn't smile as she stood, but before she turned away her eyes shone with the gratitude that she felt at being able let her emotions go. She answered him by saying, "I just never had a chance to let myself go like that and have someone comfort me. I…I really needed it."

Naruto nodded as his damp shirt could attest. Standing, he came up behind his lover and asked, "Now what put you in such a state?"

Temari for a moment felt the need to cry all over again, but this time pushed it away as she knew nothing would come of it. Turning to face her lover she said, "I'm guessing that by now Komachi has reported what happened here after Joseki's trail." Naruto inclined his head prompting her to explain the latest development, "Today we received a member of the Daimyo's court who was acting as his representative. The Daimyo has decreed that for his possible involvement in the crime, Gaara is to be executed in six days."

She wasn't all too surprised by the shock that appeared on Naruto's face, nor how it quickly shifted to anger as he said, "Who the fuck does the Wind Daimyo think he is? He can't just order Gaara's death without allowing him…"

"Naruto, that's exactly what he can do," Temari said stomping him mid-rant.

"What?" Naruto said confused, "But Gaara and he are equals in the grand scheme of things."

"That's what we're taught in the academy," Temari said unemotionally at first. But then some bitterness seeped in as she added, "But that's not how the world actually works. It's just that in most instances that the Daimyo don't meddle in village affairs so heavy-handedly." Temari held her hand out towards her bedroom window, "But the truth is all this was built on the Daimyo's land which he lent to the First Kazekage which we pay for with our service to him. It's the same story for all the Shinobi Villages that exist. They let us operate as we choose, because in return we protect their countries, but that protection extends both ways and without it, all this will be swept away like dust in the wind."

"Temari, I know that Gaara didn't do it. The Daimyo is making a mistake, so I'll just go and break him out until we can…"

"Don't you get it," Temari snapped angrily letting the frustration she was feeling out. She felt bad as Naruto winced since it was directed at him, but didn't stop, "We're dealing with the political powerhouses here. This is so much bigger than just village affairs. Even if you did break Gaara and took him to the Leaf, all you would be doing is creating is an international incident between our two countries. Perhaps the Fire Daimyo might offer Gaara his protection from the Wind Daimyo's anger, but in all likelihood to prevent matters from escalating he'd hand him over. To make matters worse, you'd likely be thrown in jail as well." Temari calmed so said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's…"

"Shh, you don't need to apologize," Naruto said taking her in his arms. She began shaking again letting the jinchuriki know that she was fighting back sobs. Rubbing her back soothingly he said, "Temari, we'll think of…"

Temari looked up at him as she said, "You can't. Gaara was quite insistent that you not interfere. He's afraid that any actions you or the Leaf take will undo the progress we have already made in uniting the Shinobi Villages. From the short list of potential candidates to succeed him, it already appears that the next Kazekage will be favorable to the Leaf. He doesn't want to see that undone."

Naruto's grip around her tightened as he said, "He can't expect me to just do nothing as he tries to sacrifice himself."

"That's exactly what he expects. It's not just for your dream though, but the good of Suna as well. He can't defy the Daimyo without there being repercussion that could leave Suna in ruins," Temari said before burying her face into his chest again. Naruto led her to her bed, where he sat down as she cuddled into his side. With tears streaming down her face, she looked up pleadingly as she said, "I don't want my little brother to die."

Naruto pulled her head back into his chest as he stroked her hair affectionately as he didn't want her to see the pained look on his face since he didn't know what he could say or do to make things better. After several minutes Temari cried herself to sleep so Naruto laid down pulling her along with him. He stared up at her ceiling trying to come up with some solution that would make everything better. Unfortunately outside of finding the real killer, who if his plan was to frame Gaara would likely lay low until after the execution, he couldn't come up with anything. Not to mention that if it was a plot by the Daimyo, then there was no guarantee he would accept the evidence as anything but a fabrication to clear Gaara.

The other crux of the situation was that any direct action that he took would not only negatively affect the ease by which his ambition moved forward. But, as Temari had pointed out could have some pretty devastating consequences for him personally, since any action he did take would have to be without Konoha's blessing. Which meant the best outcome he could hope for was being branded a missing-nin and hunted for the rest of his life. Furthermore, there was no guarantee that Gaara would accept any aid meant to save him. Watching Temari sleep he wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but knew such words would be false.

 ******************************** *

Aeris sat in the large tub that resided in the Inuzuka home where she now resided. She sighed less from the warm water surrounding her then from a sense of depression that had been her companion for the past several days. The reason for it being the kiss that Kiba had given her. She wasn't necessarily sure why she had reacted the way she had, as she did like him, but whether it translated to the type of feelings that he seemed to hold for her she couldn't say.

She brought her hand up to her lips as she recalled the memory of his lips against hers. Just like when they had kissed, Aeris had felt a little thrill from the gesture and the knowledge that he found her desirable. Plus there was a little added bonus in that she believed that she had been the recipient of his first kiss. But then an image of her last lover flashed before her and just like several nights ago she felt an overwhelming sensation of guilt hit her causing her to cut the recollection short.

Another sigh passed through her and she wondered if Kiba would still think so kindly of her if he knew the truth of her past. Or what he would think if he realized that if they had met under different circumstances she likely would have given him the physical affection that his kiss had conveyed to her. But, she would have done it in order to get him to lower his guard until she could find a means to blackmail him into doing anything that she wanted. A task she had performed as a part of Yuffie's squad many times.

She would have been lying if she said her actions had bothered her at the time, but that all changed after a mission to Kirigakure. Her objective had been to seduce a member of the village into defecting. She had just entered the village as her team waited for her to find a suitable target when she had ended up being hit on by a man named Zax. He had been a recently promoted Hunter-nin and had aspired to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Yet to Aeris's surprise, unlike most of the people associated with the Seven Swordsmen he had been earnest and kind.

Enough so that she had almost considered abandoning her mission so that she could remain the simple flowergirl that she had been pretending to be as part of her cover. Yet, to her shock it would be Zax that would eventually suggest abandoning the village. When she had asked for an explanation, he had revealed that he had witnessed the truth of the Hunter-nin forces, as after an encounter with a group of Kekkei Genkai users, he had witnessed several children being killed as well, and when he had attacked the man who had done the deed it had been he who had found himself being reprimanded. Finding that his argument that the victims had only been children was met with the swift response of, "What difference did it make?" He found he could no longer walk the path that the Fourth Mizukage was laying out for his Anbu forces.

Still, despite his telling her of his desires to defect, Aeris didn't want to tell him about her mission since she didn't want him to know that was why she had originally been with him. However, Yuffie having grown to suspect that Aeris was growing cold feet, and thus had kept tabs on her, made her presence know as well as revealed Aeris's purpose in the village. At first, Zax had pulled away from her due to his hurt feelings that stemmed from learning the truth. But during the journey back to Taki having accepted Yuffie's offer to aid in his defection, she had managed to convince him that although their relationship had started out as a falsehood. The feelings she possessed for him were all too real.

Sadly, so to were his, which he demonstrated by saving her and her team's lives when several squads of Hunter-nin had caught up. Aeris had not wanted to leave him, but after kissing her and telling her that he loved her. He had then knocked her out and let her team take her away. When Aeris had awoken, she had felt betrayed by her team for not staying behind and aiding him. But, Aeris had known that even if they stayed behind the outcome would have just been their joining him in death, and with that being the case it hadn't been the first time Yuffie had abandoned a mission for the benefit of her team. An action that had landed her in hot water with the Waterfall village's leadership more than once.

Aeris had returned to the spot of Zax's last stand and found the site for what she had believed had been the fire with which the Hunter-nin had destroyed his body along with the shinobi he had killed. Strangely one of the Hunter-nin had planted his sword in the ground like a grave marker. She had presumed it was as a sign of respect since she imagined that Zax had taken quite a few of them with him. Aeris also marked the spot in her own way by planting a bed of the yellow flowers she had sold while undercover in Kirigakure.

It would be the last time she visited as she tried to kill her heart to the man by convincing herself that he had just been another mission. It had worked for a time, but after being captured by Kakashi when they had attempted to kill Naruto, she had grown disgusted with herself. The reason being that if Kakashi hadn't have stopped them, then she and her team would have committed a crime that had ultimately caused Zax to abandon his home. That realization had made her glad that they had been caught and incarcerated as it had prevented her from continuing down her destructive path. It had been her loyalty to Yuffie which had caused her to aid in the Plot to destroy the Leaf so that her teammates could attain the freedom that they had desired.

Strangely though, Aeris had noticed a distinct lessening in Tifa's desire to escape their current situation over the past few days. A fact being highlighted in Tifa's no longer aiding in Yuffie's attempts to find a way around the controls Kiyomi had placed on them. Furthermore just the day before, Tsume had asked the three Taki-nin to run an errand for her. Tifa had surprised her teammates by quickly agreeing and had even suggested she could handle it herself. Aeris suspected it was for that reason that Yuffie had agreed to go without causing a fuss so she could keep tabs on her teammate, having likely noticed her recent change as well. It had been during that trip that the three women had been approached by a large Inuzuka male, who had introduced himself as Koreshige Inuzuka.

The bald and massive Inuzuka had towered over the three women, and despite his face still sporting some bandages; Aeris would admit he was handsome. He had smiled charmingly at them, but having been the one giving such smiles in the past, Aeris could tell it was a calculated gesture. "So, you're the three girls that little Kiba's found for himself."

Both Yuffie and Aeris had been surprised when Tifa had deviated from the script of the programing Kiyomi had left in them. Whereas the two had been about to if not outright agree with the statement, they would have left the possibility open. Tifa however quickly said, "I'm not with Kiba in any such fashion. He's just been kind enough to let us stay with him until we can clear up the misunderstanding with our employer or find some new jobs."

Koreshige had smirked at her words as he said, "I should have known the rumors surrounding him were false. No way he'd be able to handle three such fine creatures as yourself."

Aeris frowned at the giant Inuzuka's words, and was a little surprised as she said, "Kiba's a very kind and gentle person for taking us in as he has." The primary reason for her surprise was due to her words not being twisted by Kiyomi's programming as they reflected what she felt.

Which was why her frown deepened as several male Inuzuka behind Koreshige began chuckling. The large man looked back at his friends as he said, "Really, kind and gentle. Well guess that says it all right there don't it boys."

Again Tifa surprised her teammates as she said, "I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss him. I've come to find it's the kind and gentle ones that leave a woman the most satisfied."

"Yeah," Koreshige said his tone growing a little heated as he sensed the challenge in Tifa's words. "Well when you feel like being with a real man…"

"I'll be sure to give you a wide berth," Tifa said causing the man to growl angrily. Turning to her fellow Taki-nin she said, "Let's get going. I don't want to face an angry Tsume if we don't get to the store before it closes."

All three Taki-nin shuddered at the thought of an enraged Tsume Inuzuka, and Aeris thought she noticed a small one pass through Koreshige as well. Tifa quickly spun pulling her teammates with her and did her best to ignore the pointed stares that were being directed at her back.

Aeris ended her recollection of her friend's strange behavior as she began to consider the possible reasons for it. The first being that Tifa saw what had happened to them as the opportunity to leave Taki behind that it was. With their new faces and the massive changes in their physical characteristics, especially in Tifa's case, Aeris recognized that they could start over wherever they wanted. Since getting out and seeing the world had been one of Tifa's reasons for joining the squad in the first place, she reasoned that her teammate saw staying in Konoha as too good an opportunity to pass up. But, Aeris didn't know if that was the whole story as she recalled Tifa's words to Koreshige. To her emerald green eyes it had almost appeared as if Tifa had been taunting the Inuzuka with the fact that she already knew what a real man was. From the clue about not underestimating a kind and gentle man which Tifa had given, she had immediately zeroed in on two suspects, the first being Kiba due to her own words about the Leaf-nin. Not so much to her surprise the idea that her teammate might have been with Kiba behind her back filled her with a rather intense feeling of jealousy. But, she calmed it as she quickly realized that there was a second option currently in their lives, Naruto.

Aeris smiled as she thought that Tifa may have succumbed to the jinchuriki's charms. Not that she could blame her as she had often wondered what it would be like to be with him considering the sounds of women in pleasure that she often heard throughout the mansion as she had performed the household chores that Kiyomi had given her and her teammates. The smile grew wider as she imagined that Tifa would be putting her new assets to use in pleasing Naruto.

Aeris sighed as she admitted to herself being with a man did sound rather tempting. A temptation she had felt when she had gone to Naruto's in order to ask for his forgiveness. Yet, despite the fact that Naruto's own gentle and kind nature was beyond dispute, there was a bit of a wildness to Kiba which attracted her. She believed it had also been what had attracted her to Zax, it was that wildness she believed which motivated them to keep striving to become stronger in a world already populated with shinobi that possessed strength that almost appeared inhuman at times.

In many regards, Naruto already seemed to have achieved that distinction considering his role in defeating Pain. Something she believed that had already begun to eat away at Kiba even before his learning that the blond had started a relationship with many of the women around him. She wondered how Tifa's potentially joining Naruto's growing list of lovers would affect the male Inuzuka. She imagined learning that, as well as her own rejecting of his admittedly clumsy advances would likely further batter his self-confidence.

Yet, despite her wishing that she could move forward, she found that she still didn't understand why she had pushed Kiba away when he had kissed her. She sighed at the frustration she felt with the situation and sunk into the water a little further. She again replayed the kiss in her mind and imagined what could have been had she let it progress.

Aeris's mind produced for her a scenario where after some heavy kissing she would find herself once more kneeling before the brown haired young man with his cock hanging out of his pants. This time though she was there willingly, as she leaned forward to take him into her mouth.

Outside of her progressing fantasy, Aeris sunk a little further into the water as she spread her legs and ran one of her hands down her body towards her awakening loins. Her hand ran through the trimmed brown hair above her vagina, and as it did, she found herself wondering what Kiba would think. Recalling the groomed thatch that had surrounded his eight inch pillar of flesh, she guessed he likely wouldn't mind. She moaned as her hand reached its goal and she begun to slide her middle finger up and down her slit soft. Her breathing began to pick-up as her rubbing became more insistent as the desire to cum began to grow in her. Her hips began move in time with her actions and she brought her free hand up to just beneath her breast before running it back down her body causing her to shiver from the tickling sensation that passed through her, a moment later she would have retracing its path to once more lightly cup her tit.

She bit her lip so as not to moan out and alert the other residents of the home as to what she was doing. Quite aware of the Inuzuka's incredible sense of smell as well, she only hoped that the fact she was submerged in the bath water would be enough to cover up the scent of her arousal. Although a part of her considered raising herself out of the water to alert the only male of the household that there was an aroused woman currently in need of a good fucking as her actions were proving.

But that feeling was replaced by mortification as she heard Yuffie call out, "I'm coming in."

Aeris sat up in the water as the sliding door to the bathroom opened to reveal the woman that had led her team. She felt her heart beating in her chest and hoped that the woman didn't pick up on her labored breathing which she struggled to get under control.

The brown-haired woman began to relax as she noticed the slight color in her teammate's cheeks as she held a small towel in front of her. Although none of the Taki-nin of Yuffie's team had been overly busty, it was apparent that Yuffie may have been a late bloomer, a fact that must have bothered in her youth since the towel she held covered her small breasts. Due to her arousal, Aeris couldn't discount that her gaze might have added a little to her team leader's discomfiture as she studied her, and considered asking the woman to help her reach a satisfying release as they had so often done during their time in prison.

However she doubted the reason Yuffie was joining her was for such apurpose so asked, "What made you want to join me?"

Yuffie looked unsure of herself, which was a rather startling trait considering how confident in herself she had been before, but much like some of her other strange behavior. Aeris attributed it to her deaging. If she currently had to guess she would put her teammates age at around sixteen, which was around a year younger than Kiba. Although it hadn't been as pronounced, she imagined that the process that had made the formerly fifty-some year old woman young had also been applied to Tifa and her. While she had been in her mid-thirties before, she believed that if anyone had to guess her age, they likely wouldn't suspect she was much older than a few years past twenty. She imagined that Tifa was likely just hitting that number herself, at least genetically.

It was another thing that she was actually grateful to Kiyomi for, since it was giving her a chance to make the most of the years that she felt she had squandered. Yuffie climbed into the large tub that was likely built as much for the Inuzuka that lived there as for their animal partners. Aeris noticed that she only removed the towel just before her small breasts slipped into the water.

Yuffie busied herself for a moment as she poured water of her exposed neck as she searched for the right way to phrase the question rolling around in her mind. Finally she settled on, "H-have you noticed how Tifa's been acting the past few days?"

Aeris noticed the slight quiver in her teammate's voice, and wondered if perhaps Yuffie felt it was a byproduct of her leadership. While out of all of the Taki-nin, Aeris suspected that Yuffie regretted their past actions the least, as the team leader had likely believed they had been doing them for the greater good of their village, she did know the one great regret she had was the order she had given to pull out before their remaining teammate which had led to her death. The brown-haired girl knew that the one thing Yuffie prized more than her home village was the well-being of her team. It was for that reason she had positioned herself as the mole in Akame's Plot against the Leaf to ferret out any potential spies among the prisoners.

Aeris suspected that Yuffie would take it as a personal slight against her leadership if Tifa had decided to become one of Naruto's lovers, so kept her suspicions to herself as she answered, "Yes. It's rather difficult to ignore your arguments over how she isn't helping you try to escape the village anymore."

Aeris frowned as Yuffie mumbled to herself although she suspected it went along the lines of, "She isn't the only one."

Aeris ignored the muttered comment to say, "Yuffie, we both know that Tifa has always had a soft spot for the more exciting night life of the bigger villages. It's why whenever we'd infiltrate a village like Konoha she always would take a job at the bars or clubs that they had."

"I know," Yuffie said pulling her knees up to her chest, "That damn fox demon probably does too; due to all the poking around she did in our heads which is why she gave her such big boobs."

Aeris heard a little envy in her teammate's comment which to her was another sign of Yuffie's struggling with the emotions she was feeling due to her deaging, since before she had always come off as cold and calculating. Granted there had been moments when the young girl sitting before her would occasionally show through. But those often were after a mission, particularly ones that involved stealing something from heavily fortified villages or bases. It often had made Aeris wonder if the sudden uptick in jewel thefts that the places they were tasked with infiltrating would experience was in fact due to her team's leader. The only thing that had stopped her from suspecting Yuffie completely was that there was no such surge of thefts in any of the Shinobi Villages that they had snuck into. Although, she suspected it was because in those instances her alleged hobby would more quickly cause them to be exposed as those villages would quickly go over their visitor logs looking for suspects.

Aeris recalled watching as Tifa was altered before her when they had faced Kiyomi during the riot at the prison. Commenting on it, since Yuffie had been unconscious she explained, "Actually, I think that at the time she was just giving Tifa the body her heart's always desired. Truthfully, I think she gave did that for all of us."

Yuffie looked down at her small bust submerged under the water as she said, "Speak for yourself."

Before the two could discuss their teammate any further, a knock at the door alerted them to her presence as she asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Come on in," Aeris called. The door opened and the emerald eyed woman had to admit that it was hard not to feel a little envious of Tifa now as she stepped into the room naked. Aeris noticed that Yuffie sunk a little further into the tube causing a soft smile to appear on her face.

Tifa walked with a confident step which while she had never been too self-conscious in such circumstances around her team. Definitely wasn't present when they bathed in more public places such as hot-springs and the like. "So what were you two talking about?"

Aeris saw that Yuffie was likely about to ask Tifa directly about her behavior so stepped in to say more diplomatically, "Just about the changes all three of us have experienced lately."

A pleased smile appeared on Tifa's face as she said dreamily, "Yeah." It faded slightly as she thought of how down in the dumps her lover had been the past several days.

Both her teammates picked up on it causing Aeris to ask, "What is it?"

Tifa held back the sigh she felt at not being able to tell her teammates the truth of her relationship. Although she suspect Aeris would be glad for her, it was how she imagined Yuffie would react which held her tongue. But, the news that was behind Naruto's depressed manner had recently spread to the populace of Konoha as merchants and other visitors to Suna began to spread the news. "I take it you haven't heard that the Kazekage has been arrested and is scheduled to be executed in the next few days."

Tifa's teammates shared a look, but with a shrug Yuffie asked, "So what?"

Frowning at her teammate's response, she explained, "It's just a lot of people here seem genuinely bothered by the news, and not in the way of how the Kazekage's death will affect the relations between Konoha and Suna. It's just nice to see, you know?"

"Not really," Yuffie replied causing Tifa's frown to deepen. "Alliances form and break all the time. It's idiots that actually buy into the idea that an alliance means the other side isn't actively trying to find an opening to cripple them that are the easiest to manipulate. If anything that the people of the Leaf are that broken up about it then it means the Kazekage must have done an excellent job of suckering them. It's just a shame he won't get to take advantage of his ploy. But his replacement will likely try to keep up appearance until he sees a moment to strike."

"I…I don't think that's the case here," Aeris said seeing that Tifa was growing more upset by Yuffie's words. "Don't forget Suna forces aided in putting down Akame's plot. They also aided The Leaf during Pain's Invasion and the sneak attack Sky Country pulled. It was the fan wielders of Suna that forced Sky Country to withdraw without inflicting too much damage."

"Not to mention that Naruto was instrumental in saving the Kazekage from the Akatsuki," Tifa chimed in.

"You two are making much too big of a deal out of their actions," Yuffie said annoyed. "They are allies and if Suna didn't do anything when the Leaf was being attacked it would have looked suspicious. Not to mention…"

"Gods, how can you be so blind," Tifa snapped angrily. "Do you really think Naruto saved the Kazekage because of some alliance? He did it because he's his friend. Furthermore, at least try to recall that he also argued for us to be released from Kiyomi's control over us. The women that tried to kill him, remember?"

"Yeah he did a great job of that, which is why whenever I'm out in public I get to act like I'm in love with some loser Inuzuka."

"Kiba isn't a loser," Aeris said her own temper spiking for a moment.

Yuffie looked at her two teammates and actually hearing some admiration for the two Leaf-nin that had been brought up said, "D-don't tell me you're actually fallin…"

"I'm with Naruto now," Tifa said interrupting her teammate. Although already suspecting as much Aeris was still shocked by Tifa's frank admission of her new relationship.

But not nearly as much as Yuffie, who at first tried to remain calm but then tears began to form at the corner of her eyes. With a loud shout of, "Idiot," Yuffie turned and leapt out of the tube as she snatched up her small towel.

Tifa felt guilty at her revealing her secret in such a way so reached out for her teammate as she called, "Wait!"

 ******************************** *

Kiba stepped into the hall from his room as he heard the heated voices coming from the bathing area of his home. Quite aware that his home's guests were taking a bath together, he wondered what was behind the apparent argument. Hoping to calm things down, lest his mother grow annoyed at the noise, he moved to knock on the outer door of the room when it was thrown open and he was ran into. He reached up to catch the person that had smashed into him as they both fell back. Kiba groaned as his head bounced off the floor, but the pain was coupled with the feeling of something soft in his right hand. He gave it a squeeze causing the person on top of him to moan which had the instant effect of making the pain in his head fade away, especially as he realized he was staring into the increasingly redder face of Yuffie. The kunoichi shouted, "Pervert!" Before leaping to her feet and then took off running by planting her foot right into his face as she used him as a springboard.

"Ah, what the fuck," Kiba shouted as he grabbed his face after his head bounced off the floor again.

As the new pain coursed through his skull, he missed an equally naked Tifa run by as she called, "Yuffie! I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Let me explain."

"Shut up! You big boobed traitor. I don't ever want to speak to you again!"

"Stop being so childish," Tifa responded just before the door to one of the guest rooms the women had been assigned slammed shut deeper in the house. Tifa banged on the door for a moment but growing frustrated said, "Fine! Be that way, the truth is I don't care what you think. Naruto's a great man and I want to help him make his dream a reality."

Hearing that, Kiba temporarily forgot about the pain as the realization that much as his mother had predicted Tifa had become another woman to succumb to the jinchuriki's charms. Becoming aware that he was being watched by Aeris, he sat up, but made sure to keep his back to her lest she was in a similar state of dress. "I guess Yuffie's taking Tifa joining Naruto rather hard."

Aeris was a little surprised that it appeared Kiba had already had some prior knowledge about Tifa's relationship. She wanted to ask him how he was handling the news, but he stood up and with a shake of his head said, "Man, has his fortunes with the ladies changed since the academy." Although, Aeris knew he had tried to make it sound like he was amused at the situation. She also heard some jealousy and wonderment in his tone. He pushed whatever he was feeling away as he said, "Well goodnight Aeris," without looking back.

She returned the pleasantry as she slid the door closed. Despite being clad in a towel, she didn't wish to wander around the house in such a state so began to get dressed in the clothes she had brought. As she put her clothes on she heard Kiba ask, "Where are you going?"

Tifa was the one that answered, "I have a place to live in the village. Thank you for the letting me stay here."

"Sure," Kiba said, "It was the least I could do considering…well everything."

Aeris heard some of the guilt that Kiba still harbored for how he had treated them the first night in his voice. Apparently so did Tifa as she said genuinely, "Hey forget about that. I can only imagine what most boys your age would do with three women that they had been told would do anything they commanded. You didn't let things get too out of hand."

She heard what sounded like a kiss and then heard Tifa whisper something. Realizing she was straining to listen at the door, she quickly finished dressing before heading to where Tifa and Kiba had been talking near the entrance to his home. She heard the door close and when she appeared saw Kiba still rubbing at his cheek where she had kissed it. The Inuzuka turned towards her, and again she felt a sense of jealousy as she noticed his red cheeks. But it was a hopeful look in his eye that made her wonder what her teammate had whispered to him. Kiba appeared a little nervous, which she could attribute to Tifa's good-bye as much as to the awkwardness that had been between them since he had kissed her, before clearing his throat to say, "Tifa said she's living at the Hidden Eddy Inn if you wish to visit."

"Oh…thanks…" Aeris replied hating how awkward she sounded.

"Sure thing," Kiba said walking passed her to the kitchen to get the drink of water he had come down for. His face still felt red due to Tifa's kiss against his cheek as well as from her whispered, "Hang in there."

 ******************************* **

Kurenai sat at breakfast which was rather bland compared to the ones that the household usually had. Her gaze shifted to Miya, who appeared pleased that the food was at least edible. Her gaze next drifted to Tifa, who was the newest resident of the Hidden Eddy Inn, and who appeared to have quickly adapted the other women's dressing habits at breakfast. She spent a moment to consider her own which although she hadn't come down dressed and showered to start the day as she had before, doubted the sleeping pants and loose fitting buttoned down shirt that she wore gave Naruto the same thrill he must feel from the other women present. Which she admitted that he hid remarkably well.

Her gaze next traveled to Hinata, who although dressed in a similar manner as her sensei, wore a shirt that hugged her curves. Kurenai had a hard time believing that her student, who had always worn an oversized jacket and loose pants to hide those curves, could wear such a shirt around the boy she had long held a crush on and remain conscious.

She stopped thinking about such things though as Hinata directed a worried glance towards Naruto. Her own gaze followed suit as she looked at the jinchuriki, who was fully dressed and looked like he had slept in his normal clothes. He stirred around the food on his plate having yet to take a single bite. Kurenai noticed that Hinata wasn't the only one directing such glances his way. Apparently, so did he as he suddenly pushed his plate away before standing. "Sorry everyone, I know I'm bringing everyone else's moods down along with mine. I'll just go back to my apartment."

He reached for his plate, but Karin stopped him to say, "We'll clean-up for you. Just relax and have a nice shower or something. It looks like you collapsed right into bed after returning from the training fields last night."

Naruto nodded as he began to walk out the room as Miya said, "Naruto, later on I intend to practice some more swordsmen ship if you would care to join me."

The blond man nodded as he said uninspired, "Sure…that sounds great."

Kurenai stared at the landlady of the Inn and found herself again wondering who the woman was. She knew that the woman that had bought most of the buildings that surrounded her new home, Kiyomi, tended to employ former kunoichi such as Karin in her business ventures. But, why a former shinobi like Miya would be content to be a landlady in an apartment building, she couldn't fathom. Granted Kurenai knew she may be jumping to conclusions since Miya never admitted to be a shinobi, but having seen some of her and Naruto's recent practice sessions she found it difficult to picture her as anything else, especially since she would put the woman's skill with a blade even above Yuugao's. What further amazed Kurenai was that she was giving the woman's skill such a high estimate even as she practiced a sword style that seemed to barely use any chakra or jutsu in its implementation.

Naruto walked out of the room and she could tell all the women present save perhaps Miya were sending worried glances after him. She didn't find it strange since all the women present had some dealings with the blond, and she knew her own concern for him was just as apparent. Despite his leaving the room, the atmosphere of it didn't pick up any. The red-eyed woman could tell most of the women wished to discuss Naruto's down mood, but held back for some reason.

They ate in silence until the door to the dining room opened again as the elderly Koharu entered. Although the elder's appearance surprised Kurenai since she still lived in her mansion. A rumor was spreading that she had plans to donate it to the village so they could expand the nearby Training Grounds. Wondering if the woman was currently at the Inn looking for a place to live since the rumor also said she was interested in downsizing, it turned out it wasn't the case for this particular visit as she said, "Ah, Hinata I'm glad you're hear. I wanted to speak with Karin about the upcoming trip to Kumo, but needed to speak with you as well."

"Why," Karin said concerned, "Is it related to the Hyuuga's attempts to prevent the embargo with Kumo from ending?"

"In a manner of speaking," Koharu said taking a seat where Naruto had been sitting. Kurenai was surprised that the elder didn't seem concerned about discussing the matter despite the room full of kunoichi. Looking around though, she figured that since the meal was being attended by Fu, Yuugao, Sakura, Karin, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Guren, and Shizune, the only one present without some connection to the matter about to be discussed was Miya, who appeared content to merely sip her tea. She guessed that she could count herself in the estimate as well, but as the landlady was making no excuse to leave felt her own curiosity compel her to stay, especially since it appeared it involved Hinata in some way.

"You've spoken with my father about ending his opposition to the matter, I take it," Hinata said calmly.

"Yes, Hiashi can read the writing on the wall and knows he isn't going to persuade the rest of the council against backing the measure. Still, his opposition will cause a much larger ripple in the civilian council as well as the local businesses the Hyuuga clan support," Koharu explained. "I'm afraid that even with the embargo ended; one will still exist in spirit if businesses are unwilling to sell to the Great Tree Shipping Company and others like it for fear of losing Hyuuga business."

"Is this something father has threatened to do?" Hinata asked calmly.

Kurenai was more than a little shocked by the quiet strength that her student was giving off. Although she had begun to notice its appearance just before she had left her team during her maternity leave that it had so solidified in Hinata astounded her, especially since she would have imagined Naruto's dating Ayame would cause it to crack a little.

"Strangely enough not in as many words," Koharu said. "He is saying that if the elders of the clan decide to pursue such an action he will not be able to stop them. I believe with the Raikage's admitting his role in causing the death of his brother, your father truly doesn't have any wish to stop the embargo from ending."

Hinata nodded due to her believing as much also, but aware that for Koharu to seek her out it meant her father must have mentioned something that he or the elders desired which would get them to go along with ending the embargo. "Father must believe there is some way to convince the elders not to interfere then."

"Yes," Koharu said hesitantly. Kurenai was surprised by the older woman's tone since it seemed to hint at a closeness that existed between her and Hinata that she wasn't aware of. Kurenai did suppose though that it could have been a byproduct of Hinata's taking on the role of an aid for the Hokage, and thus through dealing with the elder on a regular basis one had formed. "Basically your father wants Hanabi and me to accompany Karin during the upcoming trade talks with Kumo once the embargo ends."

"That's bullshit," Ino said stepping into the conversation. "He's just trying to make it appear that Hanabi will have had some influence in the talks if they go well. He's trying to push Hinata out of the running for clan head. This will be a feather in her cap that he can use to build more support for Hanabi. We wouldn't even be here if Hinata hadn't convinced Tsunade to make the Raikage admit Kumo's involvement in the kidnaping attempt against her, a part of our returning Yugito to them."

"I agree," Koharu said, "But that is precisely why Hiashi almost has to make such an obvious attempt at giving Hanabi a similar victory. Those same business ventures the Hyuuga have that they can use to impede us, can also be used against Hiashi if the people behind those ventures throw their support behind Hinata. They have seen what our opening up greater trade with Suna has done for their businesses. Many of them are eagerly anticipating the same thing happening with Kumo, they'll support the Hyuuga's attempts to stop us if they have to. But, that's only because not all of them will be successful in the new venture so would settle for what they know they already have."

Karin added her thoughts as she said, "Plus some of my competitors might go along with it to prevent The Great Tree Shipping Company from gaining any greater influence. It was my company that led the way in opening the greater trade routes with Suna. It's also because of the influence we gained from that, which gained us an audience with the Raikage and as such once trade opens, we'll already have a head start. Still I'll admit to feeling a little apprehensive about having a rank amateur there with us, perhaps I should make it known to Hiashi that my business dealings aren't the place for Hyuuga politics."

The question was addressed to Koharu, but Hinata said, "Hanabi will do fine. She's been observing father for quite a long time. I have no doubt she will be quite the asset to your discussions."

"Hinata," Sakura said impressed by her fellow Harem member's selfless nature, "That isn't the point. If anyone deserves to go, it is you."

Hinata saw it was a sentiment that most of the women present wore on their faces causing her to smile graciously as she said, "Thank you. But, this is an important step in bettering relations with Kumogakure. I only desire the Clan Head position because it is where I believe I can do the most good. Yet, in this particular case it appears that in order to achieve that result I must step aside. If I make an issue of it for fear of my sister's star rising within the clan and village, then it is only about my ego. We achieve the goals that those of you on the Clan Council and at the Great Tree Shipping Company have strived for by giving my father what he wants. We shouldn't jeopardize this chance."

Kurenai was quite proud of her student, and noticed the similar looks on the other women's faces. She smiled brightly as Hinata's cheeks colored when Ino said, "You're so sweet Hinata. It makes me want to gobble you right up."

Koharu laughed at Ino's statement since she imagined the blonde was thinking about putting action to her words. Aware, that such a thing would undoubtedly shock Kurenai and believing that the reason that Miya's hand had slipped beneath the table was to grab the bokken she often carried, in case she had to use it to prevent the Inn from descending into a den of debauchery as she often described her role when Naruto and his lovers began to get a little too fresh when Kurenai wasn't around, took the attention away from Hinata as she said, "I'll let Hiashi know that we accept his proposal then."

Koharu stood and left the room to do as she said. But, she stopped at the stairs leading up to the apartments of the building. Feeling tempted to comfort her lover, she resisted the urge to do as Hinata had suggested which was fulfil the role which best moved his dream forward. While she knew all of his lovers wished to comfort him as he fretted over his friend Gaara and what his actions and inactions would cost him and his harem, ultimately he needed to be the one to make the decision.

 ******************************* **

Yukata sat hunched over at a bench in the Puppet Armory as she worked on her puppet's arm. She made the last connections for some fiber's she was installing which would act as the muscle and sinew to allow it to work and hopeful if her calculations were correct give it a more delicate touch then most puppets. She leaned back and created some chakra strings which connected to the arm and was pleased as she watched the synthetic fibers act as she expected. She gasped as a voice spoke from behind her, "Wow, that is a lot of connections, it almost looks like human muscle. I imagine that's going to be rather hard to control, are you sure you want to create such a difficult to handle puppet. It would probably be best to go with something easier to control with a lot of tricks. They say the admission test is going to be a puppet battle royal."

Yukata held back a sigh along with a need to squirm in her chair as with her modifications in place she had looked forward to testing them out. Although glad that someone was praising her work, she was also annoyed that she felt the person was doing so in an effort to lead into a question she would rather avoid. Nonetheless as she began to close up the arm she responded politely, "Thank you Tomari. But I believe I'm getting the hang of it."

"Still the materials that you are using don't look all that strong. If I didn't know better I would think at best it would give your puppet the strength equivalent of a normal person. You'd be better off using steel cables, why trade away the inhuman strength that a puppet can afford a puppeteer?"

"I'm looking for something with a more delicate touch," Yukata answered closing the last compartment before stuffing the arm in her bag and stood to leave. "It was nice talking to you," she lied politely.

Tomari didn't get the hint as he stepped in front of her while saying, "Well don't cry too badly when my Bijuu Buster crushes your puppet for being too delicate."

Yukata spared a moment to look passed her fellow Suna genin to look at the puppet he had been working on. She had to admit it looked well-constructed and from the way Kankuro had reacted upon seeing it, apparently looked like Gaara had in his completed miniature Shukaku form. Yukata didn't know if it was the most appropriate design for a puppet, considering the current trouble the Kazekage was facing. But he had been working on it long before Gaara had been charged with the murder of Joseki so knew that he had designed it out of his reverence for the Kazekage. Something which still remained in pretty much all of his shinobi, despite the charges being levied against him. The question that she had been expecting since Tomari had begun speaking to her came up as he asked, "Since you're done for the night, how about you and I go out for some dinner. My treat."

The kunoichi tried to let him down easy as she said, "Sorry, but I don't think so. I'm just not looking to start a relationship with anyone."

"Oh…don't misunderstand me; I wasn't looking for a date or anything. It's just I thought we could get to know each other better as future puppeteers."

Yukata smiled as she said, aware that Tomari was just hoping to escape from the rejection, "I'm sorry, I guess I did misunderstand your intentions. But we aren't puppeteers yet, and I might not become one if as you pointed out I don't start learning to control my puppet with these modifications."

"Right, right," he said already moving back to his workstation. "Don't let me keep you any longer."

Yukata didn't as with a hasty good-bye she left the Puppet Armory. She quickly set off to her home and was tempted to escape the crowds in the street by leaping to the rooftops. But aware that quite a few of the people that knew her already considered her behavior to have become a little anti-social after returning to Suna, didn't wish to give them more ammunition by leaping to the roofs in order to stop being around people for the short journey to her apartment. During her walk, she felt herself grow a little wet as she passed a ramen stand that had opened almost a year back as it for some reason always made her think of her Ghost. She was aware that the Ichiraku stand had a sister shop in Konoha, and guessed that her reaction made sense since it likely used the same recipe for its ramen. As it was a scent she often picked up from her Ghost as he worked his magic on her, she understood why her body reacted the way it did whenever she passed. She had often used her weekend passes from the Training Force to eat at the restaurant as she wondered which of its customers was the one whose hands made her feel so incredible. She was tempted to stop in order to get some to take home, but seeing a line out front decided now wasn't the time.

Reaching her apartment, she stepped inside and was glad to finally be alone. While she knew her friends were starting to worry about her, she couldn't help her behavior as everything else just seemed like a distraction as of late. She walked to her puppet which was hanging against a wall, and looked remarkably human in shape. Covering its frame was a tattered cloak which she felt helped it to live up to its name, which was simply Ghost. She knew some of the kunoichi of the village would likely guess at the reason she named it as such, but since her interest in the paranormal had been well documented before joining the Training Force felt most would simply ascribe the name to that.

She quickly attached the arm to the puppet and stepped back to admire her handiwork. She reached up to caress the face of her creation, which was blank except for some reflective glass that represented it eyes and which glowed in the dark as a soft blue. As she had designed the puppet, she had considered giving it a face, but since felt that it not having one fitted with the fact that she had no face to put with the Ghost that haunted her dreams. But looking at the blue eyes that glowed softly and to her warmly due to the cloak covering it, she felt that if she could have at least seen his eyes they would shine in much the same color and way.

She turned away and walked to the opposite side of her small studio apartment. She paused just outside the circle that she had drawn on the wooden floor. She felt a shiver pass through her just before stepping in and watched as it activated since it was a reconstruction of the summoning circle that had been in Konoha, which she had created using the notes she had made back before first activating it when she had thought it to be something paranormal. Her room took on another worldly look as what she realized now was a highly intricate privacy barrier sprung around her.

She turned to look at where her puppet was hanging and creating some chakra strings affixed them to it. She smiled as it silently floated towards her not making the usually chattering sound that puppets made due to her feeling it would nullify one of the reasons she called the puppet Ghost, which became apparent as she activated the seal on it that acted as a transparency jutsu causing it to disappear from sight.

While it wasn't as good as the one the actual Ghost had used, since she could still make out a hazy outline, she felt that in the heat of battle it would be much harder to spot. She watched as the barrier reacted to her puppet as it passed through it and turned away so that it could come up behind her. She leaned back into the puppet, and basked in the smell of its cloak which came as close to capturing her Ghost's smell as she could. She wished she could strip naked as she had so often when visiting her Ghost, but while her modifications might have given her creation a more delicate touch, there was just nothing she could due to recreate the feel of her Ghost's skin.

Moving her fingers, she let out a moan as the puppet silently reached up to cup her breasts. She briefly wondered if in Tomari's wildest imaginations he had ever wondered if the reason for her desire to be alone was so she could work on her skill to better manipulate her puppet in bringing her to orgasm. Her moans grew in volume as her fingers danced to tell the puppet to roll her hardened nipples between its forefinger and thumb. The experience was much more enjoyable then it had been the last time telling her that her modifications were working as she had desired, but while increasing her pleasure had been one of the reasons for her improvement to her puppet, it wasn't the only one as she fully intended for Ghost to be a fully capable combat puppet. She felt the added dexterity would allow the puppet to fight in a truly human like manner, which would aid it in infiltration missions where it could be disguised to look more human.

Reaching back to cup the back of her puppets head while her other hand continued to control it she rubbed her noise against its cloak to bask in the smell in order to recapture some of the magical experiences she had felt during her time with the Training Force. Getting lost in the moment she whispered plaintively, "P-please…"

She needed to pull her hand away as she needed the use of both hands as she had her puppet pick up one of her legs and then use its free hand to begin rubbing her mound in a circular motion. She bit her lips as she knew her apartment walls weren't the thickest and didn't wish to alert her neighbors as to what she was doing. She fought back her moans as she neared her release, which caused her puppets actions to become sloppy as she had trouble making it move as she wished due to the circumstances.

Cutting her strings, the puppet fell to the ground as she turned and moved to collapse on her bed while burying both her hands inside her pants. Succeeding partially, she buried her face into her covers to muffle her cries as she knelt on the floor and directly stimulated her clit with one hand as the other slid two fingers within her. She stiffened as she screamed into her bed's mattress as she came hard and her release soaked the cloth of her panties and pants. Breathing heavily, she looked back at her unmoving creation and although the experience was much better, still paled in comparison to what she had felt at the real Ghosts hands.

 ******************************** *

Naruto skipped breakfast this morning since he didn't wish for his mood to drag his lovers down with him. He spent a moment to think about the strange sensation he had felt in Suna the night before as if one of his Hiraishin seals had been calling to him. He hadn't noticed it at first due to his preoccupation with what was going on with Gaara, but it had disappeared before he could look into it. He wondered if it was the reason, he had been waking up at night lately with a sudden feeling that he was being called somewhere.

He sighed as he stared up at the ceiling while he lay in the bed of his apartment with his arms folded behind his head once his thoughts returned to the subject of Gaara's impending execution. He felt helpless as he thought back to the night he had visited Temari and had learned the fate that the Daimyo had in store for his friend. He had lain with her until she had woken up at which point she had asked him to stay away until after the execution. She had explained that if he didn't, she would eventually give into the desire that she felt for Naruto to save her brother thus going against her Kazekage's wishes.

Naruto hadn't promised, but had thus far respected her wishes after seeing how his other Suna lovers were doing. He wasn't surprised that outside of Temari, Matsuri was having the hardest time dealing with it, although mostly due to how broken up her friend Sari was.

The next several days he had spent at the training grounds as he tried to think of some way to prevent the execution without being branded as a missing-nin and to train. But he wasn't surprised that outside of doing a lot of damage his skills in Sage Mode weren't improving. His heart was too conflicted to properly harness his power. It also had translated into the poor performance he had given when sparring with Miya the day before, which had caused her to end the training early.

He sat up in his bed looking at his lavish apartment, and sighed as he felt it was grossly unfair that the only way to save his friend would force him to abandon his home village. Granted as a missing-nin, he might be able to more quickly spread his influence to the other countries, provided the kunoichi in them didn't try to kill him on sight. But, there was also the problem that Gaara apparently didn't want to be saved. He could understand Gaara' s reasoning since it was his belief that a Kage's every action should benefit the people of his village, but Naruto couldn't accept that Suna would be better off without its young leader.

Yet, Naruto didn't know if he had the right to go against Gaara's decision. After all, he had learned that whether right or wrong, he had needed to at least respect Sasuke's own decision to abandon Konoha in order to fulfil his desires for revenge, even though that had led his former teammate and friend to becoming his enemy. It was a bitter pill to swallow upon his realizing that even if he brought Sasuke back to the village it wouldn't erase the hate that had infested his heart.

Also, there was no guarantee that even if he freed Gaara, his friend wouldn't simply return to Suna in order to face the Daimyo's punishment. If he did that and Naruto had been discovered during the attempt then he would end up a missing-nin with nothing to show for it, and while it likely wouldn't prevent him from seeing his lovers. It would impact his and their lives, and too be honest he rather enjoyed where his life was at.

With only a single day remaining before the execution, Naruto wondered if this was a sign that perhaps he was losing his way. Before, he didn't doubt that he would simply charge off and rescue Gaara, whether he wanted to be or not, and let whatever fate that awaited him as a result come at him. But now he couldn't help but think of the pros and cons of his actions. It made him feel like a lousy friend, and in Temari's case especially, lover.

He had tried to speak with his other lovers on that matter, but thus far all the advice he had received boiled down to it being his decision to make. "Arrgh," he said as his head began to hurt due to all the circles it was spinning in, "why'd everything become so damn complicated?"

A knock at his apartment's entrance attracted his attention, but not feeling it to be one of his lovers considered ignoring it. But, hoping that it might distract him from his thoughts for a while climbed out of bed and went to greet his guest. He was surprised at it being Miya causing him to ask, "What's up?"

"I'm going to practice, and need someone to spar against."

"Today isn't really good for me. I don't think I'll offer you any…"

He trailed off as the purple haired woman frowned and letting some of her displeasure be known caused a purple demon head to appear behind her using her Intimidation Jutsu. Naruto knew that it the long run it would probably be better to make the woman happy so relented as he said, "Alright, let's get this over with."

Miya turned without another word as they headed down to the dojo built onto the first floor. Upon entering Miya went to a wall to procure her favored Bokken. Naruto walked to a cabinet which upon his opening it, revealed a belated Anniversary gift from Tenten, who upon hearing about his sparing with the Landlady of Hidden Eddy Inn to better acquaint himself with the chakra blades he was now wielding had bought him a case of blunted metal ones that he could use during practice. He had been amazed to learn that they even allowed him to channel his wind chakra into them. Granted, he couldn't use them in such a fashion during sparing, but he knew they would come in handy when he began to practice creating jutsu to better fit his fighting style.

Facing his opponent, he moved before her as she took her favored stance which was to hold her sword in front of her in a two-handed grip. Mentally preparing himself for the beating that was sure to follow, he charged as was his want and struck out with a swipe at her face. She easily brought the sword around blocking the blow, and forced him to use the blunted blade in his left hand to block as she pushed the other one away. He succeeded partially, but as his heart wasn't in it she powered past his defense and brought the wooden sword down on the top of his head.

"Ow," Naruto said, as he fell back to the floor already feeling a bump forming where she had hit him. He saw Miya staring at him with a strange look that he couldn't read as opposed to the disappointed one she usually gave after scoring a hit.

Turning away she placed her bokken in its rack before running her hand along it until it came to a real sword. Touching the blade she said, "Do you know what your problem is?"

"My heart really hasn't been in it lately?"

Miya pulled the sword from the rack as she replied, "You're thinking too much."

"Kind of what I was implying," Naruto countered. "In case you haven't noticed there's a lot going on."

"Not really," Miya said turning to face him, "In truth at the moment there is only the impending execution of the Kazekage. Everything else is you thinking about the situation."

"What's your point," Naruto said growing frustrated.

"My point is that a swordsman that is unable to clear his mind ends up paralyzed by indecision and dies."

"I never claimed to be a swordsman," Naruto said standing to leave, "and Gaara's situation isn't some battle to the death with blades. How can I not think about what will be the effects of my actions?"

"Because your heart already knows what needs to be done," Miya said before charging Naruto with the razor sharp sword she now held.

"Have you lost your mind?" Naruto shouted as he blocked her blade with the blunt knife in his right hand. Miya didn't answer as she swung at him several more times forcing Naruto on the defensive. Channeling some of his wind chakra into his dull blades, sparks began to appear as he blocked her attacks. Taking a half-step back, Miya's blade gouged the floor allowing him an opening to go on the offensive. The power of his blows forced Miya back as she was forced to block them, until he managed to catch her sword between his two blades snapping it just above the hilt. He grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her down to the ground. Following her down, they both panted heavily as he held his sharpened blade to her throat in thanks to the chakra running through it as he asked angrily, "What the fuck was that about?"

"With your life on the line, you managed to forget all those unnecessary thoughts in order to let instinct take over," Miya replied calmly as he stared into her eyes. She saw them calm like an angry sea after a storm as she continued, "The same can be said for a person's soul. Thinking about what the outcome of an action is causes a person to sometimes take actions outside their character."

Naruto cut the chakra to his blade as he countered, "But following your instincts can still lead a person to ruin."

"Perhaps," Miya conceded, "But, even if that is the case. I imagine that they will meet their end with a smile knowing that they acted out of their true character."

Naruto felt his doubts fade in thanks to Miya's words. Growing excited at knowing what he needed to do, he leaned down and gave her a quick chaste kiss on the lips. Standing, he began running towards the door calling behind him, "Miya, thanks."

She didn't truly hear what he said as she was lost in a maelstrom of her own thoughts as she brought her hand up against her lips. Feeling her face heating up, she laid on the floor where she fell as she replayed the sensation of his lips against hers over and over again. She was snapped out of her daze as Tenten entered the room and seeing the woman lying on the floor next to a snapped sword asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

She began to move to aid the woman, but stopped as she sat up quickly to say, "I'm fine. I just slipped, that's all." Tenten looked at her skeptical and was about to inquire about the broken sword, but Miya quickly said, "Oh look at the time. I should start getting dinner ready."

"Um… it's only around nine o'clock in the morning."

"Right, but it never hurts to start preparing early," Miya said as she grabbed up the broken blade. Quickly hurrying from the room leaving a confused Tenten about what had the normally calm woman flustered, she shrugged as she cleared her thoughts in order to practice some Kata. Although Miya did head straight to the kitchen after disposing of the broken sword and perhaps due to the chaotic flow of her thoughts the meal she prepared wasn't exactly a masterful creation.

 ******************************** *

Naruto left Kiyomi's after speaking and learning a seal technique from Mito. It was now after dark, but Naruto's spirited hadn't waned since his sparring match with Miya. With the technique Mito had supplied him. He now had one part of what he needed to save Gaara, but was now confronted with the problem of how to get into Suna to use it. He knew he could just Hiraishin to any of his lovers, but with the execution set to take place in the morning, he couldn't discount the fact that Gaara would be heavily guarded. He believed that Temari would be his best avenue to pull of his plan, but since some suspicion would automatically fall onto her, felt it would be best not to involve her. Not to mention, she might refuse out of a need to obey her brother and village leader.

He had planted some of his Kunai in Wind Country after his recent mission there with Guren, but they were placed around the trade route that Sara's Caravan often traveled. He had left the kunai after splitting with the group of wanderers since he had wanted to insure they would be safe from reprisals from any remaining Slaver Groups. He had also given one to Seramu to be used in case of trouble, but again didn't want to be the cause of it, as he was sure Suna or the Daimyo's investigators might eventually figure out where he had come from and while he could just use the ones he had buried. They weren't close enough to Suna that he was confident he would arrive in time, not to mention it presented him with the problem of how to sneak into the village as fighting his way in would leave a lot of people hurt and damage the goodwill that had been built between Suna and Konoha. Although, he realized it might not as much as he feared if the Shinobi of Suna cared for their leader as much as they had shown in the past once they realized what he was there to do. But again it would put people he considered friends in the position of being placed under suspicion of aiding him or at the very least not giving their all in defeating him. Considering the type of man the Daimyo was showing himself to be, Naruto imagined quite a few people could end up taking Gaara's place on the executioner's block.

Naruto was just reaching his home as he spotted a figure waiting outside. Recognizing Kiba, he frowned as they hadn't really talked since the Inuzuka had learned of his relationship with his mother and sister. Hoping his presence wasn't about to lead to some argument between them, he said, "Hey."

Kiba replied with the same greeting causing an awkward silence to build between them before Naruto said, "Um…is there a reason for your visit?"

"Do you have a moment," Kiba asked sounding like he'd rather be chewing razor blades.

Naruto wanted to tell Kiba that he really didn't, but hoping another flash of inspiration would hit him and aware he might not have another chance said said, "Sure, I suppose we do have a lot to discuss." Heading to Ichiraku, Naruto took a seat at the bar next to Kiba after receiving a rather passionate kiss from Ayame, who was just glad her lover seemed to have recovered from his anxiety over Gaara's fate.

Kiba watched out of the corner of his eye, feeling some of his jealousy returning but pushed it aside as Naruto broke away to sit next to him. Ayame went behind the bar and after filling their orders placed a small bottle of sake between them. With no other customers, she headed to the back figuring that the conversation would be easier, for Kiba at least, without her present.

Naruto took the bottle and filled the cup next to Kiba before pouring himself some. Kiba diffused Naruto of the notion that he was there to talk about his relationships as he said, "Look, before we begin, just know that I'm over learning about you, my mom, and Hana. You're making them happy and that's all that matters. I still think it was a dick move on your part to go behind my back about it for so long."

"Fair enough," the jinchuriki replied. "You're not angry at them are you?"

"No," Kiba admitted, "I can honestly say I never wanted to think about my mom or sister's sex lives and I certainly didn't want to be confronted by it in the way that I was." Naruto held back from laughing not wanting to provoke Kiba, especially as a little heat entered his voice as he said, "But I thought we were friends. And even if we aren't, I'm pretty sure there is a rule in the bro code about sleeping with a bro's mom and sister, and if you do you should at least tell him."

Naruto nodded before saying, "I'm am sorry for not telling you, and that you found out the way you did. I know it's a small conciliation at this point, but I did plan to tell you. But, after."

Knowing that Naruto was referring to a date after his ambition became a reality, and knowing that the blond man wouldn't lie just to pacify him he replied, "Fine, I got that off of my chest so now it's water under the bridge."

"Okay," Naruto said pleased. "So if that wasn't what you wanted to talk about, then what is?"

Kiba took a sip of the sake, unable to believe he was about to ask Naruto what he was. But seeing as things hadn't returned back to normal between Aeris and him, at least to the level he was hoping for asked, "How do you do it? I mean in the academy you couldn't even get Sakura to look your way. Now not only are you with her, but in just a few days managed to get Tifa to go from a woman one of your women practically brainwashed into leaving her team, and wanting to live in the same building as you."

Naruto stared at Kiba for a moment but then shrugged as he said, "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Come on, you expect me to believe that. My mom's told me about the jutsu you were given…"

"And when I first started out on this path, you're right I did rely on it. But outside of the automatic effects of the Binding, which happens when I take a lover. I haven't used the Temptation's Touch all that much. The last time I think I made a conscious effort to use it was when I was in Kumo and needed to convert one of my lovers to my cause." Naruto paused as Kiba stared at him while he took a sip of his sake. Placing it down, the jinchuriki continued, "But what makes me so special that they've come to care so much for me I can't answer that. Why are you asking anyway?"

Kiba sighed before he explained what had transpired between Aeris and him the night he kissed her, and the barrier it seemed to have put up between them. Naruto listened thoughtfully and remained silent as Kiba finished his tale, after several moments he prompted to Naruto with a slightly exasperated, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How would you go about repairing things between us?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question before I answer?"

"Go ahead."

Naruto turned in his stool and looked Kiba dead in the eyes before asking, "What is the end result you're hoping for?"

Kiba was confused by the question so asked, "W-what do you mean?"

"The question is pretty self-explanatory," Naruto said turning to face forward again. "Plus, I can't answer your question if you don't even know what your end goal is. For example, it's true that for most of the women I've targeted, I did so with the intention of converting them to my cause. But that can't be my sole purpose as otherwise they become nothing but pawns to be moved on a board. I can't think like that and even though I can force them to obey my instructions. I will never do so. All of my lovers are women of great character, who deserve to have their hearts' desires granted and I feel extremely grateful that for now it appears I'm succeeding."

Kiba could see how his mother and sister could fall for Naruto, and ultimately submit to him as their mate. Especially when compared to someone like Koreshige, who although he had managed to get several women to submit to him, Kiba believed he only truly valued them for the prestige it granted him and the role they had played in trying to strip his mother of her title. Kiba had no doubt that even if the man had succeeded, his mother wouldn't receive one ounce less of the care and affection she currently was enjoying from Naruto.

Naruto's question also made Kiba figure that perhaps he hadn't put as much thought into what he wanted from a relationship with Aeris before coming to him, as it now appeared he was just looking for the quick fix. Although, Kiba had arrived to the conclusion on his own, Naruto put it into words as he said, "The way I see it you're looking for one of two things. You either want her to open her heart to you, or her legs for you. If it's the first my advice is simple. Stay true to the course you're setting to win her affections. It's been only around a week since you first met. Not to mention it was under the conditions that Kiyomi turned them over with the implication you could use them as your love slaves."

A look of guilt flashed across Kiba's face as he recalled that he had nearly used Aeris for just such a purpose. Naruto already knew that as Tsume had been watching her son, as she would have put an end to it if he had gone through with it. As it was, she had nearly stepped in. Naruto saw that Kiba was bothered by his past actions, but gave him a glimmer of hope as he said, "She obviously isn't holding that against you from how you describe things were before you kissed her. But try to think about how she might be feeling. She might not even consciously know why she rejected you. But deep down, a part of her must be wondering if you're just trying to get close to her in order for her to sleep with you in a way you won't feel guilty about it later. If that's your goal then I can't help you."

"I understand," Kiba said as Naruto stood. Figuring that he needed to think about what it was he truly wanted, but hearing about despite how she acted some part of Aeris might never fully trust his intentions if they were honorable he asked, "From what you're saying, Aeris might never truly trust my feelings for her, even if she were to sleep with me."

"If she did come around," Naruto said as he paused from heading to the backroom of the ramen stand in order to kiss Ayame goodnight and to speak with her, "then it would be your actions afterwards that help to erase that concern."

"What about a way to do it now?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "To do that then you need to reset everything to zero."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll need to figure that out yourself," Naruto said. "If I tell you, it might not have any true meaning behind it."

Naruto disappeared into the back as Kiba stood to leave. Paying for both his and the jinchuriki's meal, he headed home trying to understand what the meaning behind Naruto's last remark was.

 ******************************** *  
Yukata returned to her apartment and wasn't surprised that the village had been so quiet considering that the following morning Gaara was scheduled to be executed. Matsuri had asked if she wanted to visit Sari to help her with the grief she was feeling, but Yukata had refused. Although a part of her reason was to be alone, the truth was she wasn't sure how to go about doing so in a way that wouldn't just seem hollow. Yukata despite her recent disassociation with anything outside her apartment, and her pursuit of the pleasure she had felt at her Ghost's hands did feel horrible about Gaara's impending death. Which was the other reason she felt she couldn't offer Sari any comfort, since considering that as once she had also vied for the Kazekage's heart, was feeling a measured sense of relief that she hadn't been the one to capture it.

A part of her did want to laugh at the irony that instead of falling for a man destined to die, it seemed she wanted to be with one who had appeared mysteriously in her life to introduce her to pleasure she had yet to capture again only to disappear from her life just as mysteriously. Yet, she couldn't deny that every time she stepped into the summoning circle a tiny hope blossomed inside her that her Ghost would return to her. Despite the solemn day before her village tomorrow, and the earlier resolve she had felt to not succumb to her body's need for release. That hope that perhaps this time would be the one that he appeared called her ever closer to it.

 ******************************* **

Naruto appeared on his father's head to look over the village his actions might never allow him to see in such a way again. After saying goodnight to Ayame, and filling her in on what was to come he had stepped out of Ichiraku to do the same for the rest of his lovers. He had also sent them to the others outside of the village, excluding Suna. Having not thought of a way to sneak into Suna outside of using the foxmarks on his lovers there, he had decided to use one of the closer kunai to Suna that he had buried along the popular trade route that most of the caravan's stuck to and fight his way to Gaara if need be.

But despite his resolve being set, it was an action that he felt still needed to be explained and since he didn't want his lovers to be influenced by each other had opted to use shadow clones to tell them. However, he had felt compelled to tell Ino in person since it was a similar reckless action that had caused her to pull away from him for a while. He had appeared in her family shop's greenhouse as she watered the plants after closing the store for her parents. Naruto had spent a moment watching her as she hummed to herself while performing her task. His resolve had wavered slightly knowing that his actions might cause her and the others a great deal of pain, but Ino had surprised him, "I figured you'd be showing up soon." She turned and favoring him with a smile said, "I guess you're going then."

"Ino, I…"

"Shh," Ino said as she walked towards him. Stopping before him she wrapped her arms around his neck as she whispered softly while staring into his eyes, "Lover, I'm actually surprised you waited this long. I know a hero likes to wait until the last minute to make an entrance, but don't you think you'll be cutting it a little close." Naruto wasn't sure how to respond due to his shock at Ino's acceptance of what he was going to do. She smiled brightly masking her concern for him so he could go without a heavy heart as she said, "My eyes are no longer closed Lover. I know exactly the type of man I fell in love with is. If you didn't go, it would be akin to watching you die a slow and painful death as your regret ate away at you."

Finding Ino's words perfectly described his need to save his friend as well as the confirmation that his other lovers were of the same opinion it left him with only the need to say, "I love you, my beautiful flower."

"I know," Ino said before gracing him with a kiss in which she poured all her feelings for him. Stepping back she said, "Now go save your friend."

He smiled as he Hiraishined to the top of his father's head, as he basked in the memories of his clones along with his other lover's blessings. He was just about to teleport away for a long journey and possibly longer fight when a new avenue presented itself.

 ******************************** *

Yukata watched as her room once more took on an otherworld appearance. Just as she was about to accept that her Ghost wasn't coming, there was a flash behind her which caused the barrier to shine a purple color as the blue of it mixed with the red of the jutsu that signaled his arrival. Her eyes grew wide, as the familiar smell of Her Ghost surrounded her and filled her with desire. Like she was performing a trust fall that her academy instructors sometimes would have the students do, she fell backwards and felt a feeling of utter happiness when something arrested her movement.

Naruto while making sure to hide his presence from the women of Suna that bore his mark had Hiraishined while also using his Transparency Jutsu, since he didn't want to take the chance that whatever had called him would disappear, so hadn't take the time to scout the situation first. Therefore he was more than a little surprised to find himself in the privacy barrier he had designed, along with a kunoichi. He got over his surprise quickly as she fell back against his chest forcing him to use his hands to steady her in a way that instantly felt familiar to both of them.

Recognizing Yukata, he was utterly surprised at how happy she sounded as she said, "It's really you. She reached back in a manner to run her fingers through his hair as she had often done when she had visited his summoning circle during her stint with the Training Force. Naruto closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling, but remembering his purpose was about to reveal himself when with a voice filled with raw need she said, "Please, ravish me as only you can. I need to experience your touch again." Naruto hesitated for a moment causing her to plead, "Please…"

Still rather shocked by her desire, since even if he had used the Temptation's Touch, he knew the feelings it would have generated in her should have run their course, he decided to comply with her request as he would need her help to free Gaara. Plus out of a sense of duty, that his scheme to lure Pakura to him had obviously filled Yukata with a need that she hadn't been able to fill since returning to Suna.

His hands slid from Yukata's sides to just below her breasts causing the kunoichi's voice to hitch in her throat. She whimpered softly as he moved them away, but shivered in his arms as he slipped them under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her stomach. Rubbing it in a slow caress, he waited for her to relax in his arms, before sliding his hands in two opposite directions. His left hand moved north to cup and fondle her bra encased breasts as his right hand slid south. His hand slipped out of her shirt as he reached down between her legs where he gripped the junction between her legs firmly before running his fingers over the material separating her from feeling him touch her pussy directly.

Yukata stiffened at his touch on her clothed pussy as she tried to move in order to take off the cloth barrier separating her from her Ghost's touch. Naruto used the disguised voice he had when with a visitor to his summoning circle as he whispered into her ear, "Relax, relax, you've waited so long to be in my arms again. Don't rush this moment."

Yukata cried out as her Ghost nibbled on her ear, as well as from his pinching her hardened nipple through her bra. Her ghost continued to tease her body over her clothes and just when she didn't think she could stand being denied the warmth of his hands on her skin any further his touch disappeared entirely. Before she could cry out in frustration it returned guiding her arms up into the air before her shirt was pulled up and off of her body. Her bra suddenly loosened, causing her to lower her arms so that it fell to the ground.

Both of her Ghost's hands returned to attend to her breasts causing her to moan as much from his warmth as from his actions. It faded though; except for a single point on her back which made her wonder what her Ghost was up to. The point began to travel around her body making her feel as if he was walking around her. Yukata shivered as she felt his eyes drink in her bare chest, for a moment she thought she could see them clearly as they shown brightly at her. Although, she had been completely naked before him in the past, Her Ghost had always remained behind her as he played her body like a musical instrument. That he came around in front of her filled her with a sense of wonderment at the unknown since she didn't know what he had in store for her.

The warm point faded causing her to reach out for him. But her head flew back as she felt one of her nipples begin to be traced around by her Ghost's tongue. Although, she had felt his lips against her neck and ear before, he had never used anything but his hands to explore the rest of his body. The new sensations caused her to backpedal back until she reached the end of the circle and was pressed up against the wall she had drawn it near. With nowhere to fall back to, she pushed her chest out as she moaned loudly, as her fingers buried themselves in his hair. Aware that the Privacy Barrier only prevented people from seeing in, she tried to stop from moaning as he switched to her other tit. She didn't succeed as one of her Ghost's hands returned to rubbing her pussy over her pants and panties as he began to suckle on her breast.

Shaking her head back and forth she basked in her Ghost's ministrations until his mouth left her tit. She felt the warmth against her chest again though as he pressed his finger between the valley of her petite breasts. She missed the feeling of his tongue running over her skin, but couldn't wait to find out what was in store for her next. The point of warmth traveled south, causing her breathing to speed up even more in anticipation as it traveled ever further down her body. It disappeared just above her pants, and she watched then become unbuttoned before sliding down her legs. She kicked them aside and then stepped out of her panties as they began traveling down her thighs as well.

Her right leg was lifted up until she felt it rest on her Ghost's shoulder, she was near hyperventilating as she waited for the next sensation and nearly came as she felt his warm breath against her pussy. She did so a moment later as his tongue began to trace along her slit causing her hands to seek out his head by touch which upon finding it, she buried her fingers in his hair once more. She moaned loudly no longer caring if the entire apartment building heard her as his tongue slipped past her folds to explore her insides.

"I…I'm so close…I…want you…I need you…please…"

She felt his tongue retract and hoped the next sensation she felt would be Her Ghost's large dick, that she had so often felt pressed up against her ass, slipping inside her as he claimed her virginity. But, he had other ideas as his tongue pressed against her clit causing her to lose control as she came again harder than she had ever before. After likely alerting her entire building of her orgasm or scared them into believe she had been murdered, she slid down the wall she had been pressed against. Her legs were spread apart lewdly and although he was still invisible she again felt like she could see him slightly and the pleased smile that he wore. Again she basked in a new feeling as Her Ghost kissed her deeply allowing her to taste herself on his lips as their tongues danced.

The kiss ended and she got a sense of his position as the strand of saliva that connected them stretched until it snapped. She felt him cup her face which she instantly leaned into as he said, "Yukata, do you want to become one of my lovers?"

Her eyes grew wide as she said, "Yes, more than anything I've ever wanted."

"I'm glad," Naruto said, "There's something I would like for you to do for me. Once you do it and if I survive, I promise to come back and make you scream my name."

"W-what is your name?" she asked willing to do anything for her Ghost.

She nodded dreamily as he replied, "Let's not ruin the surprise."


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 50: Trouble in Sand and The Pack: Part IV**

Yukata stepped out of her apartment and couldn't help but marvel at just how different she felt leaving it when compared to when she had entered. Whereas before everything outside the village had been a distraction, even the death of the Kazekage and her former crush, now she found herself deeply embroiled in what was going on. She knew that just as people might have looked at her strangely if they knew why she had been acting so withdrawn, she'd definitely be getting them because of her sudden reversal of opinion.

But it wasn't just the mind-blowing orgasm that she had experienced, or the promise of many more just like it. In truth, she hadn't even realized what it was that she had been trying to recreate with her trying to recapture the experiences of her time with the Training Force until Her Ghost had reappeared. Now though, she realized that what she had tried to simulate through her puppet and recreation of the summoning circle, wasn't so much about the pleasure. But the feeling that when she had been in his arms that she had been the most important thing in the world. It was a little strange she knew to think of her being felt up in a privacy barrier in such a way, yet it was the best way that she could describe it. She guessed that the reason she could think of her experiences with Her Ghost in such a way, was because he had always made it worth the trip to the Summoning Circle. His mentioning that he had multiple lovers had made her realized that his skill with the female body was not so much an innate talent, although she wasn't discounting that either, but from just how much practice he must put in. As a result of that understanding, she recognized that although no two women would react completely the same to his ministrations, the more times she had visited him, the more efficient he should have become at making her cum. And truthfully he had, but rather than her experience getting quicker in an effort to make time for the next girl to visit him. He had used the knowledge to make the experience more and more pleasurable as he would draw it out as he learned just how to push her buttons.

Still, despite his diligence in his exploration of her body, she had also come to realize that there had likely been an ulterior purpose for her Ghost to create the Summoning Circle, especially in light of his return on the eve of Gaara's execution. One that he likely had achieved, which was why it hadn't been there when she had wanted one last time with her Ghost before returning to Suna. Coming to that conclusion had thrown a bit of a damper in her exuberance at his return. It had also led to her asking just before he slipped out of her apartment, while still transparent, having yet to end his jutsu, and after giving her the task he needed for her to complete, "If you didn't need my help…would you even be here now?"

Her Ghost had surprised her with his answer mainly because rather than give her the answer that he no doubt knew she wanted to hear. He had answered her truthfully in the deep disguised voice that almost seemed to echo around the room, "Right now…no, I probably wouldn't be." Her face must have revealed her shock at what was a most decidedly horrible answer to give a woman wanting to hear the opposite. But a warm feather light touch stroked her cheek as he explained, "But, in time as your summoning circle continued to call out to me. I would eventually have investigated, and finding you still hungry for my touch would definitely have made you mine. I'm sorry that I made you feel lonely or abandoned, but it never occurred to me that you would consider our times together as anything more than a pleasant escape. I only wish there was more time for me to explain myself."

Yukata had found his words far more satisfying then the quick, 'Of Course I would be,' that she had expected as they pointed to his depth of character, rather than just some player that knew the right things to say. She guessed it was how he could make her feel like she had been the only thing in the world that mattered during their previous times together, and even now was still basking in that feeling. But she knew that in the outside world there were other things that required her Ghost's attention. Pushing off from where she had been sitting naked since cumming, she had said, "Don't worry, I understand. I'll do as you asked."

Her Ghost had pulled her close and although she had yet to actually see him. She knew his blue eyes were shining with a deep gratitude. "Yukata, thank you," he said before giving her a kiss that had curled her toes before slipping out of her apartment. Yukata had quickly showered before leaving to complete the task she had been given.

Finding herself near her destination, she rolled over her wrist to see a small black mark in the shape of the One-Tailed Bijuu and which could have passed for a tattoo. Her Ghost had placed it there after asking her to find someone that would be in contact with Gaara before he was to be executed. She had immediately suggested Temari, but her Ghost had explained that he would prefer that she stay away from both of the Kazekage's siblings. She hadn't understood why, until he explained that he had little doubt Temari and Kankuro were being monitored. When she had asked what made him believe such, she had heard both reverence and pride as he said, "Because anyone that knows Temari knows that she won't just sit back and let this happen."

The emotion she heard in her Ghost's voice for the eldest of the Sand Siblings made her wonder if she was one of his lovers. She quickly figured that Temari was, and that another reason her Ghost's appearance was to protect a woman that held a place in his heart from harm. Hoping to one day have a spot there herself she had said determinedly, "I know who I'll see." Her Ghost showed the trust he had in her and the sureness in her eyes when he didn't inquire about her choice.

Reaching an apartment, she banged on the door and wasn't surprised when Matsuri answered despite not living there. "Yukata," the kunoichi said obviously surprised by her presence, "I didn't think you…"

"I know," she interrupted, "I'm sorry that I've been so antisocial lately. I was so caught up in something I thought I had lost that I forgot that there were others feeling the same way." Yukata could see Matsuri was pleased by her sudden turnaround, as well as grateful for her presence as she directed a worried look towards a couch.

Yukata felt her heart go out to the kunoichi sitting on the floor in front of it as Sari cried into her knees which she had pulled up to her chest. From the tissues that surrounded the young woman, Yukata believed she hadn't stop crying since sitting at the spot. The black haired girl approached the crying girl who looked up to reveal her bloodshot eyes. Yukata crouched down as she said, "Sari, everything's…"

"It's not going to be okay," Sari said between sobs. "They're going to kill him tomorrow and they've barely even let me see him since the Daimyo's judgment was announced. I…I said so many stupid things and started so many arguments about his…being so distant… and now…they're only going to give me a few moments to try and explain that it was just because I wanted to be with him so much. There's no way I can tell him that and make up for what I said in so little time…"

Yukata pulled her friend into a hug and felt a small jolt pass between them as she said, "Don't fret about what to say or how much time you have to say it. Just make sure it comes from the heart." The brown-eyed Kunoichi pulled away from her crying friend and noticed that the mark on her wrist was gone. She smiled brightly at Sari as she assured her, "If you can do that, then I promise you everything will be okay."

Sari stared into her friend's eyes and was surprised by the conviction that shined within in them that the words she had spoken were more than empty platitudes. Not sure, what made Yukata so confident, she nonetheless felt something cause her sadness to fade ever so slightly.  
 ********************************  
Sari tried to remain composed as she was escorted through Suna's Torture and Interrogation Department. It wasn't easy as although she knew it was only a part of her imagination, she felt that the Oni masks that Suna's Anbu wore were staring at her in a judgmental way and by extension the people wearing them. She felt that she could almost hear them whispering, "So this is the girl that had been so pleased to be with the Kazekage, but only a year later wanted to move on."

She knew that wasn't actually happening as she had only aired her complaints about the lack of intimacy in her relationship with either Yukata or Matsuri, and she trusted both of them to keep such matters to themselves. However, she couldn't help but feel the stares were judging her due to the fact that she had been in the midst of airing those grievances when the Anbu had alerted her to Gaara's being a suspect in Joseki's murder.

Not to mention she felt as if everything befalling Gaara was her fault due to her feeling that if instead of storming off after trying to use his frustrations at the Elder's being let free as a means to slip passed the wall he kept between them, she had instead remained to just comfort him thus providing him an alibi, he wouldn't be less than an hour away from death. Her friends Matsuri and Yukata had tried to assure her that it wasn't her fault throughout the night, since if it was an active plot against Gaara then they had likely known exactly when he had been alone, and it wouldn't have mattered when she left.

Although their logic made sense, the guilt she felt wasn't so easily persuaded. But even after she had, if not accepted the truth of the matter, recognized her friends' arguments were valid and thus stopped blaming herself although she didn't want to feel better. She had still been able to argue that in the end she was ultimately unworthy of being Gaara's girlfriend or lover. She had argued that she should have been cognoscente of what being with him should have meant. That she should have recognized that due to his childhood, Gaara would be uneasy about physical intimacy.

However, to her surprise both kunoichi had explained that they felt that while true, she had displayed quite a bit of patience as her complaining about the lack of progress in that area had been relatively new. Matsuri had gone one step further by adding that physical intimacy was just as much a part of a relationship as anything else, and as such Gaara had a responsibility to make sure her needs were met. Yukata had quickly agreed, also adding that if he felt unable to meet such needs then he should have let her know what to expect so they could both decide how to move forward.

While a part of Sari was grateful to the two, she didn't want to start feeling better by placing any blame on Gaara on the eve of his death. Again, Matsuri had surprised her, since as far as she knew the kunoichi wasn't seeing anyone, but sounded like an expert on the subject of relationships to her friend by telling her, "Sari, a relationship can never work if you aren't willing to fight for what you want from it. You wanted to move your relationship further; he wanted it to remain where it was at. It was only natural for friction to occur. Don't try to lump what is currently happening in with your relationship troubles, because I assure you that even if everything was going smoothly, it wouldn't change the fact that somebody wanted Joseki dead and the Daimyo to blame Gaara for it. So for now, focus on the good and how happy you were. Tomorrow, it'll be your job to comfort him."

Thanks in part to Matsuri's words; Sari did find it much easier to forget the troubles of the last few weeks in favor of the months of happy moments. She had regaled her friends with the how she had first started dating Gaara, a story Matsuri hadn't heard since the relationship had been a secret from her in the beginning. But, basically it had boiled down to Sari, aware that Gaara, despite Shukaku's removal, still slept very little and so had volunteered to be his assistant during the night. She had done it with the double purpose of getting to know him, but also to prevent him from working himself into an early grave. She had gotten him to relax from time to time, by playing some of the board games that she had used to play with her friends and she was sure Gaara had only heard about. Although he had put up a bit of resistance at first, Sari knew that he had actually come to enjoy the days where she would bring one.

It was as a reward after one such game that Sari had first asked Gaara to take her out on a date. Or as she had phrased it, "I want Gaara to take me out on a date." Gaara had agreed, but insisted they go out henged since he was uncomfortable with his status as a person a lot of the kunoichi in his village wanted to date. It had been a simple affair, with a meal at the recently opened Ichiraku Stand. After the date had ended, and at the door to her apartment, Sari had revealed her trap by asking, "So when are you going to take me on a date?" Naturally Gaara had been confused pointing out that they had just been on one, to which she had corrected him by stating, "We did go out today. But I think it's safe to say that Gaara didn't take me anywhere."

Gaara had been amused and to Sari's surprise had agreed with her logic. Eventually their secret dates paved the way to an actual relationship, but due to Sari beginning to feel guilty about sneaking behind Matsuri's back when Gaara had been ready to go public she hadn't been. Sari had eventually worked up the courage to admit to her friend that she had been dating her crush for some time, yet strangely Matsuri had only reacted with pleasure to the news.

For the many months that followed, Sari had been quite thrilled with her place as Gaara's girlfriend. But as the months fell away from the calendar, she began to grow frustrated by the lack of progress. She had tried to remain patient about it as she knew it was likely an understatement to say that Gaara had issues with trust and intimacy. Furthermore, she knew that he had never truly been comfortable with his role as Suna's most eligible bachelor, but to her it had felt like their relationship had actually backslidden after they went public. She had believed the cause for that was due to Gaara feeling that he had needed to act a certain way, which had made Sari wonder if he had felt more relaxed and free around her when they had been henged. She would have suggested that they continue to do so if it wouldn't have felt like they were taking a giant step back.

Truthfully though, what had really made Sari frustrated with her relationship were the rumors that began filtering back to Suna from the Training Force about a perverted ghost. Although, Kashike had only confirmed the ghosts existence after her short relationship with a boy that she had chased since the academy fizzled out. There had been signs, among the kunoichi that had visited home during the months that the Training Force was operating near Konoha. One such sign that Sari would notice was how some of the kunoichi would as they recount the tales of their time with the Training Force, would suddenly grow wistful. They'd refuse to speak about it, but Sari would be able to tell which kunoichi knew what had brought on the strange behavior as they'd look lost in thought and some would have a hard time sitting still as if recalling pleasurable memories that felt all too real still.

Naturally those kunoichi didn't want to go into detail, especially with the Kazekage's girlfriend present. But their silence just piqued Sari's interest all the more. She finally managed to learn the truth when she had henged herself as one of the Suna Academy's instructors, a woman by the name of Quistis Trepe. Despite the fact that she was only a few years older than most of the students that she taught, Quistis was well respected by her colleagues and adored by her students. In fact she was so popular there was a group of people that actually called themselves Trepies in honor of her.

Disguised as the instructor, Sari had questioned one of the kunoichi that considered herself a Trepie, and although the young woman had been mortified to admit that she had visited the ghost, she had been more so at the idea of lying to her idol. After hearing the details, Sari had thought she done a fair job of letting the girl know that she wasn't judging her, but had reminded her that she was a representative of the village while away so shouldn't do things that could reflect negatively affect people's opinions of Suna's Kunoichi. As a result by the time she left, Sari was quite sure the girl's opinion of Quistis was even higher.

Ultimately what had eaten away at her the most about her relationship woes upon learning of the ghost was that there was a pervert out there making complete strangers feel incredible, but she couldn't experience similar heights with her boyfriend. From that point on Sari had made more of an effort to break through Gaara's inhibitions about physical intimacy, but as each attempt met with failure ended up growing only more frustrated.

Coming near the end of her journey, she felt foolish about her preoccupation with sex, and the steps she had taken to pry into the business of the Kunoichi that had met with the ghost. She supposed that was why she only told Matsuri about learning about it from Kashike. Recalling the conversation she had with her friend just before learning about Gaara being arrested, she felt like a spoiled brat that hadn't known how much she wanted something until it was on the verge of being taken away. Now, she found herself swearing to remain celibate for the rest of her life so long as it was by Gaara's side.

She reached the door at the end of the hall which was guarded by a pair of Suna Anbu. One of the men knocked on the door as he said, "Lord Gaara. Lady Sari has arrived."

"Please send her in," Gaara's voice replied strongly and calmly, giving no hint of the turmoil that she imagined he must be feeling.

The Anbu did as instructed pushing the door open, and she felt like breaking down into tears as she saw him dressed in the white kimono of his execution. It took an exuberant amount of her will to call upon her academy training about keeping her emotions under control. Something that had grown harder and harder as the week progressed as her sorrow grew, along with the hate that she was beginning to harbor towards the Daimyo of Wind Country. Not for the first time a vision of her kneeling over the rotund man with her chakra thread wrapped tightly around his throat passed before her eyes. She pushed the thoughts of vengeance away to be pondered further at a later date, even as she railed against the fact that Gaara, instead of being given the chance to restore his supposedly tarnished honor by taking his own life was to be beheaded as a common criminal.

The dark clouds of her thoughts again were temporarily banished as a small light pierced through them as the corners of Gaara's mouth upturned momentarily which was as close to smiling as he often came. Sari, tried to think of something to say, but cursed her mind for failing to produce anything. Gaara looked similarly unsure, but after the silence had stretched on for several seconds said, "Sari…I'm sor…"

Hearing him about to apologize unfroze her tongue as she instantly closed the distance between them as she said, "Don't! Don't apologize to me. I was…I was wrong to push you…" She trailed off not wanting the Anbu to hear any of the specifics about their intimacy issues. Staring into his eyes she said, "B-but please believe me when I tell you that I was happy you chose me and I'd give anything to remain by your side." She cupped his cheek affectionately causing Gaara to close his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of her hand.

Wishing he knew what had held him back from accepting all that she had offered, he pushed the regret that he felt away as he pulled her hand from his cheek to hold it between his. Sari looked on the verge of tears as he said, "Thank you. Our time was brief, but being with you made me happy."

"Gaara!" she called out as she pressed her lips to his. Gaara reciprocated as he pulled her tighter against him. As the two kissed, what both believed would be their last; they felt a jolt pass between them. Sari pulled back as she recalled having felt something similar recently although with her emotions being all over the place she had a hard time placing it.

Before she could ask if Gaara had felt it also, a new voice cut in which said, "What the hell is this? Is this what you call securing the prisoner? What if she passes something to him, or…"

"Please remain calm, Lord Ishida," the man accompanying the Daimyo's representative said calmly as he felt a great deal of strain from holding his anger directed at the man in check. Councilor Sajo went on to explain, "The Lady Sari submitted to a full body pat down before having her chakra sealed. Furthermore, upon entering this hall, she has been under supervision of the Anbu that line the halls."

"All well and good I suppose. That is if I wasn't of the opinion that your Anbu would prefer to see this prisoner set free then punished," Ishida said snidely.

Sari almost charged the man, but Gaara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he moved between the politician and his girlfriend. "Lord Ishida, I have submitted to the Daimyo's punishment. Although I am in no position to ask anything, I do ask that you refrain from insulting the Shinobi of the Sand's dedication to duty. It is that dedication which I hope to display with my death."

Perhaps due to his sensing that it was only the fact that Gaara was going along with the execution that prevented the shinobi around him from slicing his throat and disposing of his body, Ishida said, "Of course." Stepping to the side he gestured down the hall as he added, "I believe it's time for you to show us your dedication."

Gaara nodded as he began to walk behind Ishida and Councilor Sajo, but stopped a few steps later. He looked back at Sari, and she could see that there was more he wanted to say, but Ishida snapped impatiently, "Let's go. I don't have all day."

Sari watched him resume his march and waited until she was sure he couldn't hear her before collapsing to her knees as she cried uncontrollably. The tears of the young woman forced many of the hardened Anbu stationed in the hall to recall their own training in remaining impassive warriors. Yet, despite how they remained almost statue like as a result of their resolve not to give into the emotions they felt, not a single one of them wasn't questioning their dedication to defending a country that would execute their beloved leader to reinforce the point about who was the master and who was the servant in the power structure that comprised the Elemental Countries.

 ******************************** *  
Temari was standing in front of the platform that had been erected to carry out Gaara's punishment. She directed an angry glare to Ishida, who was acting as the Daimyo's representative in the whole affair. She doubted he would have seen it even if he was looking in her direction, since the man had more than demonstrated that he considered shinobi to be little more than servants to carry out the tasks of the nobility of Wind Country.

Temari's gaze shifted to her brother Kankuro. He gave her a barely perceivable nod which she returned as her gaze moved onto a shinobi dressed in the standard gear of the Shinobi of the Sand, and looked like he had been assigned to the task of crowd security. However, Temari knew that it was actually the Black Ant in disguise as inside of it was her battle fan.

Temari faced the execution stand again to see her longest brother kneeling in a white kimono. Feeling her anger once more begin to boil over she wondered if the Daimyo had any idea as to what his decision to make an example of Gaara in order to remind the shinobi of his country of his power could set in motion. Although, she didn't look back at the crowd filling in behind her, she could tell that the people of Suna's faces were all wearing the same masks of anger and disbelief as she was. She believed the only thing holding back the civilians and the shinobi of Suna from attacking the Daimyo's Representative and taking back their leader was Gaara himself. The calm and dignified aura that he was projecting held the crowd in place as they didn't wish to dishonor their Kazekage's resolve. But Temari didn't know if that would be the case once the executioner's blade swung.

Not that she intended to let such a thing happen. Despite her words to Naruto that he needed to remain away. In the end she and Kankuro had been unable to accept sitting back and letting their little brother die. While she didn't like their odds, she hoped that with surprise on their side and the Shinobi of Suna's general displeasure at the execution they'd be able to save Gaara and get him out of the village before any organized pursuit could be mustered. Furthermore, she believed any force made up of Suna shinobi would be unwilling to give their all in bringing them back.

But she despite knowing that Gaara would be heartbroken if they proceeded him in death should they fail, he had been the village's sacrifice once already. His siblings refused to let him face being one by himself again.

Temari's gaze zeroed in on the greatest threat to the Sand Siblings freeing their brother, Senjumaru Shutara. The Royal Guard member was standing on the stage behind Gaara. The six puppet-like arms behind her were moving about and although she couldn't see the threads attached to each finger of puppet hands. She could see the puppets that were at the end of those threads.

Based on the fact that she could currently spot thirty puppets spread throughout the area, she had to marvel at the woman's skill since she was controlling each puppet with a single thread. Her respect for the woman's skill only increased further as she wasn't sure how the woman was also manipulating the six arms. Temari felt it was a shame that the woman had decided to toss away her pride as a Suna-nin in favor of being a puppet for the Daimyo. Especially since it was her puppets that were flanking Gaara and would deliever the killing blow, since Ishida didn't trust any Suna-nin with the task, nor with providing security for the event.

Temari had to give the politician credit for his shrewdness in making it so that none of the Suna-nin present were carrying any weapons. Even the few helping keeping control over the crowd were unarmed. But it would be for that reason that any response to Kankuro and her attempt to rescue Gaara would be delayed or overmatched. Outside of that estimate though were the puppets already in the area, and Temari knew that an excellent puppeteer could easily handle a pair of shinobi if necessary. Furthermore, Temari wholly believed that Senjumaru was only letting her think that there were thirty puppets in the area. She had yet to see the woman's real hands appear from beneath the cloak that she wore, making Temari believe there were another ten puppets that she was keeping in reserve.

Temari tensed as Ishida stepped forward to address the crowd, "The reason we are here today is to address the murder of a highly valued Land of Wind Magistrate, and to punish the man responsible whether it be directly or out of incompetence brought about by his disdain for the Magistrate's friendship with Elder Joseki. Let this be a reminder to all present that we serve at the behest of our Lord, the Wind Daimyo. Does the condemned have any final words?"

Temari looked to Kankuro to give him the signal to send her fan towards her, since she feared that Gaara's words would force the people of Suna to accept the Daimyo's decision. However, just as she was about to move a flash of red appeared on the stage behind her brother. She could see the shock that appeared on all faces of those on the stage at the sudden appearance of Naruto. He was wearing his standard clothes complete with the red cloak that he had added in the aftermath of the Pain Invasion. But Temari also noticed what was missing which was his forehead protector. To Temari it was all the statement that her lover needed to make that he understood what his actions could end up costing him. Although she had known for quite some time that her chakra had been red, she imagined that if Hinata or any other Hyuuga were to look at it without the henge in place that hid the color change it would blind them with how brightly it was burning for him now.

The two puppets flanking Gaara moved to attack and were sent flying to be smashed to pieces against the rock wall of the village as Naruto hit them while in Sage mode. Gaara spun to face the blond even as Ishida leapt off the stage in an attempt to bury himself in the sand and Sejumaru leapt away to create some distance between the jinchuriki and her.

"Naruto stop it. I don't want you to interfere…" Gaara said desperately even as Senjumaru's other puppets leapt at the pair.

"Thank you," Naruto said hearing what he wanted to so grabbed Gaara before disappearing again in a red flash. The puppets' various weapons clashed as they hit where Naruto and Gaara had been standing not moments before.

Ishida leapt to his feet as he shouted, "What are you standing there for you fools after them?"

Despite that being the last thing Temari planned to do, she was one of the first to begin moving. But, stopped as she felt a nearly bone crushing force applied to her forearm. Looking towards the person responsible and who she had believed was a normal civilian, she was shocked as the skin began to turn to sand and fall away to reveal it was a puppet. Seeing the same thing happening to several other people surrounding both her and Kankuro she realized that if not for Naruto's arrival Gaara would have died and her right alone with him.

Ishida spotted her and approached angrily. Getting in her face he shouted, "Where the hell did he take him?"

Temari couldn't sense Naruto through the fox mark making her realize he had likely learned from Konan how to hide his presence. She smirked in the politicians face as she said, "I have no idea."

"We'll see about that my dear." Addressing Senjumaru he said, "Take her and her brother to the Interrogation Department. Feel free to use any methods you want to make them talk."

"As you wish," Senjumaru said calmly before following the Daimyo's representative's command by having her puppets form up into a detail around the pair. Temari didn't react as Senjumaru's puppets began guiding her to the Interrogation Department, but on the inside she was smiling at how Naruto still found ways to surprise her.

 ******************************** *

Gaara didn't bother to finish his statement as Naruto and he appeared in an oasis. From the surrounding sand the Kazekage recognized that they were still likely in Wind Country. He could see that Naruto had taken steps to prepare for a life on the run as his gourd was lying against a tree along with a pair of backpacks. "Here, let me remove the seal they have restraining your chakra," Naruto said as he applied chakra to a piece of paper marked with the kanji for seal.

As soon as it fell away once Naruto released it, the sand around him erupted picking the blond up and smashed him into one of the oasis's trees. Gaara glared at him angrily as he asked, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Although the question was delivered in his usual monotone voice, from the way his friend's eyes were boring into him. Naruto infuriated him even further as he smirked. However, he calmed as the jinchuriki said, "I guess that's what I get for trying to be the calm one." Naruto disappeared in a red flash causing Gaara to let the sand fall to the ground. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see a smoldering anger in Naruto's blue eyes as he looked back at him over his shoulder as well while he said, "But don't think for a moment that you're the only one that wants to hit someone. Yet, seeing as how that annoying automatic defense of yours will likely block it, let's just get moving."

"I'm going back," Gaara said causing Naruto to pause in the midst of putting on his pack. The jinchuriki turned to face him causing the Kazekage to explain, "It's not too late. If I go back and accept the…"

"It will not change anything in regards to me. I knew from the get go that choosing to walk this path likely ends with me becoming a missing-nin. It's also why I waited until after you said you didn't want to go to teleport us," Naruto said calmly. "However, if you want to go back then do so. My conscious will be clear."

"Then why did you interfere. Why would you become a missing-nin just to let me go back?"

"Because if you weren't so busy trying to become a martyr, you'd have realized that your death wasn't going to solve anything. Not to mention, do you really think your sister and brother were just going to sit back and watch you die. If I hadn't of interfered Temari definitely would have." Gaara winced at the truth of Naruto's words having seen his sister prepare to move as he was about to speak. The blond continued by saying, "Yet, I do recognize that you have as much right to choose your fate as I did to choose mine. It's something that I finally learned from what happened with Sasuke. I might be able to force you to do what I want. But, I can't make you. If you honestly think dying for crimes that you had nothing to do with is best, then Suna's in that direction. Me, I'm heading this way."

Gaara looked in the direction that Naruto was pointing, which was West, and wondering about what laid in that direction that might interest the jinchuriki, since although he wasn't exactly sure of what women outside of his village were with the blond. He didn't think Naruto had too many connections to call upon in the countries that made up that particular area of the Elemental Countries. Considering he knew there were some leaders of Countries beholden to his friend he asked, "Wouldn't it be more prudent for you to head north? I'm sure that both Koyuki and Konan would be in a position to offer you sanctuary."

Naruto nodded, but explained, "I don't want to cause either of them trouble. The Wind Daimyo might back down if Koyuki made an issue of it. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that due to her country's rapid development of it resources, Spring is in a position to rival the other Five Great Nations. But, I don't think it would be wise to put Koyuki in a position to test that out. As to Ame, well there's still a lot of bad blood between it and the other Elemental Countries due to Akatsuki's actions. No sense in giving anyone a reason to act on those hard feelings."

"Then what lies in this direction," Gaara asked.

Naruto shrugged as he said, "Nothing really. That's rather the point. I guess we could head to Red Bean Paste Country or maybe Neck. I'm kind of up in the air on that right now." Gaara stared at his friend in disbelief causing the blond to say, "What?! It's not like there is a how to manual in becoming a missing-nin. Let's just see where the path takes us. Unless you're keen on returning to your prior engagement, that is?"

The jinchuriki turned away to follow the path he had set for himself. Gaara found it hard to believe how at peace Naruto seemed to be with his decision considering all that it may have cost him. The red-head turned in the direction of Suna, and for a moment considered going back, but unwilling to let the man that was willing to sacrifice so much for his wellbeing face the consequences of his actions alone turned to follow him. Grabbing his gourd and the pack Naruto had prepared, he only hoped his decision didn't negatively affect those he was leaving behind.

Following after Naruto he asked, "Just when did you plant a Hiraishin seal on me?"

"Well I didn't," Naruto replied looking amused at the confused face Gaara made. "I asked Mito if there was a seal that could be passed between people like a virus. She told me there was so I applied it to a kunoichi…I'm familiar with and asked her to apply it to someone likely to touch you."

Gaara figured the kunoichi Naruto mentioned was likely another recently added or so to be in his growing list of lovers. "Still, how would this seal know it had reached me?"

"That was simple enough to achieve actually," Naruto said looking over his shoulder, "Despite her chakra signature having changed a little due to her new physical existence. Rangiku's chakra is still a close enough match that Mito was able to use it in her seal as a means to know when it had been applied to you. If it didn't reach you though, I would have just had to do things the messier way then. Oh, by the way feel free to thank me at any time."

"I'm still upset at you."

"Really, wow. Being Kazekage sure has made you into an ungrateful bastard," Naruto replied with a chuckle. "Or maybe it's just you have forgotten your origins as an unwanted jinchuriki." Naruto added a melodramatic flourish as he added, "No matter, I'll walk this lonely path by myself."

"Are you finished?" Gaara asked unamused at how unaffected Naruto appeared by his recent decision to become a missing-nin. Watching his friend begin to whistle a happy tune, he wondered how Naruto could be so carefree since he may have set back his ambition by saving him.

 ********************************  
Several hours after Naruto's rescue of the Kazekage a man approached the oasis that the two had Hiraishined to via a kunai that the jinchuriki had buried after helping Sara's Caravan. His relaxed manner as he approached, stood at odds with the fact that if any Suna shinobi were to have spotted the man then they'd definitely move to question, if not attack him outright as a result of the Kirigakure forehead protector affixed to the bandana he wore.

But due to his personality being suppressed as a result of the Edo Tensei jutsu that had brought him back to life, he didn't have much concern for such matters. Although the red-lenses of his glasses made it impossible to see an amused glint enter his eyes as Kabuto took direct control. Able to still sense the two men, Kabuto was glad that he had taken the precaution to spread shinobi with sensing abilities throughout the Elemental Countries. He had been caught off guard by the fact at some point prior to Gaara's plight, Naruto had placed the seals for the Hiraishin within Wind Country.

He wondered what had prompted the jinchuriki to do so, but discarded it as irrelevant as knowing the blond it was related to some people he had helped in the past. Yet, despite it making the next phase of his plan a little harder, he couldn't help but be amused as he thought, "You never fail to disappoint, Naruto."

He considered sending the Kirigakure Shinobi Chukichi, whose genetic material he had managed to harvest after Naruto had defeated Hiruko, off after the two at a dead run. But, seeing as his undead puppet never tired felt it unnecessary. It was only a matter of time before he caught up and if he could collect a few sacrifices to resurrect more of the undead shinobi he was preparing so much the better.

He also began to move the remaining sensor type shinobi that he had around Wind Country to other more likely locations that Naruto might pop up in should he Hiraishin again. He started Chukichi moving just fast enough to prevent the two men from slipping out of his sensor's range, and began planning for the inevitable confrontation.

 ********************************  
Temari directed her attention to the door of the interrogation room that she and Kankuro were being held in as it opened. Her gaze grew annoyed as Senjumaru entered the room. The annoyance was due to the fact that both she and Kankuro had been left to rot in the room for almost twenty-four hours. Knowing that the reason for it was to make her angry so she might say something to aid in tracking down her brother and Naruto, she calmed her spirit as she tapped her napping brother.

"Huh, wazzup," he said sleepily as he pulled his head up from the table.

"It seems that they're finally getting around to asking us some questions," Temari said watching the woman as closely as she was watching her. Temari was also searching for some sign of how her lover and brother were doing in their escape. Unfortunately, Senjumaru's face was a mask of calm giving nothing away. As she and her brother were being escorted away from the site of Gaara's execution, she had noticed that Sari was also being taken and as she wasn't being held with them asked, "Where's Sari?"

Temari could see that the Royal Guard member was considering ignoring the question, but ultimately decided to answer as she replied, "Sari, was held and questioned briefly. But it was determined that she had no direct knowledge of an impending breakout attempt. Furthermore, the Leaf is also claiming to have no direct knowledge of this Naruto Uzumaki's plan."

"The why the hell are you holding onto us," Kankuro asked angrily. "We didn't know he was going to spring Gaara."

"Perhaps," Senjumaru said leveling a pointed gaze at the puppeteer, "but, you did plan to do so yourself. My search of the execution area turned up your puppet. You did a masterful job of hiding it during the confusion brought upon by the Uzumaki's sudden appearance. It's also rather interesting that there was a battle fan tucked away inside." Two of Senjumaru's puppet arms came around from behind her and folded their hands in front of her face as she rested the elbows on the table. She studied the two of them for a moment before saying, "I've yet to tell Ishida of my findings. I don't imagine you'd be too surprised that should I do so. In all likelihood you two will replace Gaara on the executioner's block."

"Hey bitch, how about you suck my dick," Kankuro said defiantly.

He grew a little pale as a third arm unfolded from behind Senjumaru as she said, "I have other plans for your, "thing." She punctuated her sentence by having a knife spring out from the wrist of her puppet's arm. She shifted her gaze to Temari, who looked conflicted as she looked down. Having a sense of how to break her, she said, "Lady Temari, I have little doubt that you do not fear death yourself. But can you really sit back and watch as another brother dies instead. The battle fan is merely circumstantial evidence of your involvement. Perhaps instead of being executed, we just lock you up until after the sentence could be carried out on your brother."

Temari looked up her face showing the pain she knew she would feel at such a thing. Although Kankuro was a little surprised at how quick his sister was to react emotionally to the threat he said, "Temari, don't listen to her. I knew the…"

"Kankuro be silent," Temari snapped. Sounding defeated she asked, "What do you want?"

"You've dealt with the Leaf more than any other shinobi in Suna. I imagine you must know something of value about where Naruto would go. Perhaps allies he can call upon." Another of her puppet arms produced a pen and paper which she slid to Temari as she said, "Write them down and I'll forget what I found."

Temari nodded as she took the pen and paper. She then began to write down all the people that she could think of that would offer to help Naruto. Senjumaru felt a smug sense of satisfaction that she would soon erase the embarrassment she felt at allowing the Kazekage to escape. To be sure that the names Temari wrote down were accurate she affixed a tiny chakra thread to the kunoichi and her brother. To her surprise, she suspected that Temari actually detected the move. Able to feel the young woman's pulse, since another means puppeteers had to attack was to take control of shinobi directly and control them, requiring the puppeteer to be able to feel their victims' vitals while they manipulated the person, as they were often resisting and thus needed to know how much force to apply. As Temari's list grew longer and longer, Senjumaru began to grow frustrated as either Temari was an excellent liar, or she actually believed one shinobi had affected so many people that would willing offer him aid and possibly anger the Daimyo of Wind Country.

Commenting on the farfetched nature of the list that continued to grow, Senjumaru said, "You are not helping your situation any Lady Temari."

Temari looked up and although the list didn't include certain people that would gladly aid Naruto, such as the women of Kumogakure. Looking at it, even she had to admit it would be hard to swallow if she didn't know the truth. Keeping the smug satisfaction she felt off of her face, or from being transmitted throw the chakra thread Senjumaru had affixed to her, she said, "You asked for people that I knew would help Naruto. I admit it's a little incomplete…"

"Incomplete," Senjumaru said incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Temari said with a shrug, "I'm afraid I can't provide any names of people that might feel indebted to him and want to help from his time training with Jiraiya. These are just from some of the official missions that I heard about."

Senjumaru took the list and said, "You honestly expect me to believe that you think no less than three Daimyo would extend aid to him."

"Well, I know for a fact that Koyuki Kazahana would in a heartbeat," Temari said. "But to know that you only need to watch the end credits of that documentary about how Naruto and his team reestablished her as the legitimate head of her country."

Kankuro getting an idea of what his sister was doing added, "Don't forget that in the past year he also helped put down a rebellion in Spring Country."

"That's right," Temari said glad her brother was playing along, "perhaps I should put a star next to that one."

"Very cute," Senjumaru said standing, "You seek to confuse our search parties by offering a multitude of choices. Your strategy won't work."

Temari shook her head acting exasperated, "I don't know what you mean." But her face did turn smug as she said, "Although if I were you. I'd hurry up and go find them, or else that list is only going to grow."

"I doubt that," Senjumaru said, "If they're smart, both of them will go to ground and keep a low profile."

Temari smirked as she said, "Being smart is not exactly something Naruto is known for. If you can't see that then…" The two other occupants of the room wondered what caused Temari to trail off as she suddenly looked lost in thought. Standing suddenly, she caused her chair to fall over backwards as she said, "Dammit, I should have seen it."

She turned towards the exit of the room, but Senjumaru stopped her by grabbing the kunoichi's arm. However, she let go out of an uncontrollable impulse as Temari's eyes met hers and a spike of pure killing intent was hammered into her skull. It had left the woman with the impression that if she hadn't Temari would have killed her.

Temari quickly exited the room, as the guards decided if Senjumaru was not going to stop her; it would be wise if they didn't get in her way. Kankuro though took off after her followed by the Royal Guard member. Calling after his sister, he said, "Temari, what the hell is going on?"

Temari ignored him as she approached the Anbu headquarters located in the building. Spotting Councilor Sajo, and along with the Anbu Captain and Ishida, she asked, "Have any of the search parties picked up signs of Naruto or Gaara?"

"It's none of your business…" Ishida was in the midst of explaining.

But was interrupted by Sajo as he said, "None of our forces comprise the search groups. Instead, it is the Daimyo's forces and the Royal Guard that are looking for them. They aren't keeping us in the loop."

"Of course they aren't. How can they poss…"

Temari spoke over the Daimyo's representative, "Send out our forces to the west. Tell them to be ready in the hour."

The Anbu captain snapped to attention as he went to fulfil his orders, causing Ishida to say angrily, "Do not ignore me you, bitch."

But she did exactly that, as she finally answered Kankuro's question along with the questioning gazes of the others present. "We need to get help out to Gaara and Naruto as soon as possible. This has never been about Gaara, but about Naruto." Turning to another shinobi she said, "I need every record of shinobi known to be capable of manipulating sand."

"Ma'am the only one capable of that is…"

"I said every shinobi," Temari snapped heatedly, "Living and dead!" Addressing those present she said, "The person behind the murder of Joseki and the magistrate was Kabuto. He used Endo Tensei to bring someone with the same abilities as Gaara back in order to frame him. He did this to lure out Naruto."

"Come on Temari," her brother said sounding skeptical, "How could anyone have predicted that Naruto would swoop in to rescue Gaara? Besides for that to even work, he'd need to be working with the Daimyo. The only reason Joseki was free to be murdered in such a fashion was because he sent that magistrate here."

"Not necessarily," Temari countered, "Kabuto was a spy, and any good spy knows how to ferret out information. The Daimyo might have wanted to send a message to Gaara by freeing Joseki, but that doesn't mean he planned for them to be killed. Kabuto might have had a spy in the Daimyo's court that informed him of what the magistrate was supposed to do, and he simply decided to piggyback his own plans onto it. By killing the magistrate and Joseki and implicating Gaara in the crime. Kabuto made it look like that Gaara was sending a message to the Daimyo as well. It is little wonder that he would demand his death."

To everyone's surprise one of Senjumaru's puppet arms shot out and grabbed Ishida around the throat. She lifted him into the air as she asked, "Representative Ishida, is there something you would like to add to the conversation?"

"You crazy bitch," Ishida shouted as he struggled to get the arm to release its vice like grip, "How dare you treat me in such a manner. I'll inform the…"

"Daimyo," Senjumaru interrupted, "I look forward to that. However, I couldn't help but notice through the chakra thread I've affixed to you, that you're heart skipped a beat when Temari mentioned a spy in the Daimyo's court. I'm sure you can understand my obvious concern at such a response."

"Who gave you permission to place one of your threads on my person?"

"The Daimyo naturally," the woman replied, "He has charged me with the task of carrying out the punishment of the one responsible for his vassal's death. In my judgment, it currently looks like you've had more to do with it then the Kazekage. Seeing as the execution was delayed, should I carry it out now?"

Her other puppet arms unfolded from behind her and hung over Ishida's head as several bladed instruments sprung out of them. Ishida's eyes grew wide as one of them pulled back as if to swing at him causing the man to shout, "Wait…I…I didn't know he was going to kill the magistrate. I just told him that the Daimyo was sending him here to send Gaara a message by releasing Joseki…that's all…I swear."

Through the thread, Senjumaru could tell that there was more so said, "I highly doubt it."

The arm swung forward preparing to bury the blade protruding from its wrist in the man's eye, but he screamed, "Wait! I…I was also supposed to prevent Suna from sending any search parties. I…I don't know why."

Temari did as she realized that Kabuto wanted Naruto out on an island, and didn't want any possible reinforcements aiding him. Not willing to let that happen, she raced to the armory and prepared to join those set to go after him and Gaara. She just hoped that she knew him as well as she thought that she did, since she had picked west of Suna as the area that should be searched as it was the only direction in which Naruto didn't have allies.

 ********************************

Kiba sat on the patio that overlooked his family's backyard and the woods that lay beyond. He watched Aeris as she laughed pleasantly as Akamaru, the Three Haimaru Brothers, and even Kuromaru leapt about her trying to grab the ball that she held. They set off after as she threw it, and scuffled briefly in order to be the one that brought it back to her. Thus far the Haimaru Brothers had managed to get it the most times as they worked together and took turns to be the one that brought it back in order to receive the pat on the head as she accepted the ball.

"Good job, Akamaru," Kiba shouted encouragingly as his partner managed to get past the brother attempting to block him in order to snatch up the ball at the last second.

Aeris smiled at him, as her emerald eyes shined happily for a moment, before turning to Akamaru to rub his head affectionately. Kiba would admit to feeling a little jealous of his partner, so directed his attention to the mug of coco that Aeris had given him before playing with the nin-dogs.

"Mmmm, that smells good," Hana said taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"It is," Kiba said taking a sip, "There might be some left."

"I'm good," Hana said stopping her brother in the midst of his getting up.

Resettling in his chair, he asked concerned, "Are you really?"

Knowing that her brother was referring to Naruto and the news that he had interfered in the Kazekage's execution, she said, "I'm worried, naturally. But, it's something he had to do."

Kiba wasn't as sure as he said, "Was it? Doesn't he have a responsibility to you and his other…relationships?"

Hana smiled at her brother's discomfort at using the word lover in conjunction with their mother and her. Shaking her head, she answered, "You could say it was because of those relationships that he had to go. Besides, if you're asking me why I'm fine with it, well I don't want to see Gaara killed either."

"Did you even know him?"

"Personally no," Hana admitted, "But Temari is a part of my family now, and it would have killed her to watch her brother die. Naruto knew this too, which is why he had to act."

"Still, to give up on his dream of being Hokage," Kiba said in awe that Naruto could do that since for as long as he knew him it had been his stated goal.

Hana shook her head before correcting her brother, "He didn't give up on his dream. He just didn't let it get in the way of his doing what his heart told him was right. He was presented with a situation in which he had to choose between a friend and his dream. The thing of it is though, Kiba. I'm pretty certain that Gaara was a part of that dream as well. He didn't give up on it. He's just is taking a longer path to achieving it."

Kiba turned to look at his sister, who shouted out her own encouragement as one of her nin-dog partners grabbed the thrown ball. In her eyes, he could see the admiration and love that she felt for the jinchuriki. Directing his gaze back to Aeris, who laughed as she was knocked to the ground by the five overly affectionate animals, he wasn't surprised at how badly he wanted to be the recipient of such a gaze from her.

He wished for a moment that he knew a way to do so, as currently the only thing his heart was telling him, was that the right thing to do by Aeris was to let her go. He stood after finishing the last of his drink and said, "Thanks Hana."

His sister looked at him in confusion as she asked, "For what?"

"For telling me what I need to listen to," her brother replied before heading into the village to speak with the woman he needed to convince to go along with his idea.

 ******************************** *

Gaara watched as Naruto slept contently while sprawled over his sleeping blanket. Gaara figured that at some time early in the following day, they'd cross the western border into Red Bean Jam Country. Knowing that after tomorrow he likely wouldn't be returning to Wind Country anytime soon, filled him with quite a few regrets. The fact that Naruto was sleeping contently when Gaara felt he should be feeling much the same was a small source of irritation. Giving into the temptation he felt, he created a pair of hands from the sand near Naruto's head and had them clamp over his mouth and nose.

"Gaah," Naruto said sitting up breaking the sand constructs as the need to breath snapped him awake. Smacking his lips, he looked around him as he asked, "Did my face roll over into the sand?" Gaara didn't respond as his face gave no hint that he had been behind his friend's awakening. Naruto shrugged before lying back down. Closing his eyes he said, "You really should consider trying to get some sleep."

The other reason he had awoken the jinchuriki made itself known as he asked, "Naruto, how can you be so at peace with what you have given up to save me? Don't you have any regrets?"

Naruto sat up and looked at the stars before answering, "Sure, I do. I mean I'll definitely miss going to Ichiraku for dinner every night. I mean I can still go, but not as myself. But I'll still have all the important things like my lovers and friends. Truthfully, the only thing I lost is a status that I held in the Konoha. I'd easily trade that a hundred times over if it meant saving a friend."

"Naruto, but what about your dream to be Ho…"

"Anyway," the jinchuriki interrupted, "The decision has already been made. Fretting over it is rather pointless." Folding his hands behind his head, he said, "Don't tell me that is what is keeping you up?"

"Not entirely," Gaara admitted.

"Are you regretting leaving Sari behind? Once the heat dies down, I'll Hiraishin us into Suna so you can see her."

Gaara nodded but said, "I'm not sure if that is for the best…for her."

Naruto sat back up studying his friend as he asked, "What do you mean? I'm sure she's ecstatic to know that you're alive and kicking.

"I do not doubt that," Gaara said as he looked back in the direction of his village. "It's just…I think she should find someone else. Our relationship was…struggling before my becoming a missing-nin."

"Oh," Naruto said lying back down, "You two weren't clicking. Was it just you argued a lot about stupid things or something else?"

"We argued," Gaara said but didn't elaborate.

"About?"

"Things."

"What sort of things?" Naruto asked. "I mean were they stupid arguments like what color the carpeting should be in your office? Or something more…I don't know meaningful, like you forgot an anniversary or something."

Naruto noticed some color appearing in Gaara's cheeks as he replied, "I do not wish to speak about it."

Taking a wild guess, he said, "It was about sex, wasn't it?" Gaara's face showed his surprise for a moment before returning to the calm mask that he normal wore. His curiosity piqued he asked, "You can tell me. There's nothing you need to be embarrassed about." Thinking a moment he added, "Everything works down there, right?"

Gaara held back a sigh, but knew Naruto likely wouldn't drop the matter now so said, "Yes, that isn't the issue."

"Then what is?" Naruto said growing annoyed at how his friend tended to speak in short bursts. Commenting on it he said, "Come on man. Give me something; it's like trying to read a freaking statue here."

Relenting he said, "For some time now, Sari has wanted to take things further."

"Marriage?"

"Do you wish for me to explain or not," Gaara asked annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sorry," Naruto replied chastised.

Gaara resumed, "No, it wasn't related to us getting married. She has wanted to move forward in a physical sense."

"Okay," Naruto said drawing the word out as he wasn't seeing the issue. "So you're uncomfortable with it."

"Yes."

Scathing his head, Naruto asked, "So she's taking the physical intimacy to a place that you're uncomfortable with."

"Yes."

"So where exactly is the line," Naruto asked. "I mean, she doesn't want to fuck you in the ass with a dildo or something, right?" Naruto saw Gaara's eyes grow wide at his statement as the Kazekage wondered what his friend was doing with his sister, which caused the blond to quickly say, "I mean not that I have experienced in that or anything. But I know a thing or two about a lover wanting to take things to a place you're uncomfortable with."

"I suppose so," Gaara said warily. "Truthfully though, calling Sari a lover would be an overstatement."

A light bulb went off in Naruto's mind as he said, "Oh, OH! You mean you two still haven't been…" Gaara nodded causing Naruto to ask, "Are you sure everything is working down there?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay. Just double checking," Naruto said holding up his hands defensively as he thought he saw sand beginning to gather behind his friend. "Then what is the problem?"

Gaara did sigh, surprising Naruto. "I…I'm not sure myself. I want to, but whenever things progress beyond a certain point…I feel like I'm losing control." He looked at the man that understood the pain he had gone through as a jinchuriki as he continued, "You know as well as I do. It wasn't Shukaku that made me act the way I did back then. It was my own darkness and anger at my fate as a jinchuriki." Naruto nodded prompting him to add, "That darkness and anger has faded as my life became dedicated to others, and the people who have become a part of that life. But it isn't gone and at times does come roaring back. I did consider killing Joseki myself. I think Sari's visit that night saved me from falling back into that darkness. I…I can't lose control of myself around her."

"Did you ever ask her what she wants?"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, "Sari, doesn't want the cool and composed Gaara, or the dark and dangerous Gaara. She just wants you, Gaara."

"But…"

Naruto shook his head as he said, "Hell man, when you're in the midst of passion there is no such thing as control. If you're doing it right, you're not thinking about anything other than making your partner feel good. That's kind of hard to do if you're worried about the face your making or any of the other things you're thinking about to remain, 'in control.'" Naruto made some air quotes as he said the last part. Chuckling he added, "Sari, knew what she was getting when she pursued you. Maybe not about the life of celibacy you seem to want."

"I don't want that, but…"

"Gaara, did you maybe not consider that she wants to be the one that makes you lose control. Give it a try, you both might like it." Naruto laid back down as he got comfortable as he said, "Now, I'm going back to sleep, so goodnight."

"Good night."

"Oh, and Gaara."

"Yes?"

"If you try to smother me with your sand again, the next time you're about to be executed you're on your own."

Gaara gave his usual small smile, but before he could apologize Naruto was already asleep. Watching him, he said, "Thank you, my friend."

 ******************************** *

Temari had wanted to use her fox mark to call Kiyomi to her as she had prepared to race after Naruto and her brother, but unfortunately shortly after emerging from the armory she had found Senjumaru waiting for her. She had tried to ignore the woman, but was forced to acknowledge her presence when the woman asked, "While it seems your explanation is indeed the correct one. You failed to make mention as to why Kabuto is going to such great lengths to isolate Naruto."

Aware that the woman might be gauging her responses, she told as much of the truth as she dared, "Kabuto most likely is after Naruto's Kyuubi chakra. He made a similar play in Konoha recently. Therefore the last thing the Hokage would do is send Naruto on a mission that she thought Kabuto might be involved in. As a result, he needed to come up with a plan to make Naruto come to him."

"Yet, surely he couldn't possibly know that Naruto would throw everything away to save the Kazekage."

Temari felt disappointed in herself that a bastard like Kabuto apparently did, while she had believed Naruto would listen to her and Gaara about remaining out of the matter lest his ambition suffer. Looking at the woman she said, "There are people that like to call him the number one most hyperactive unpredictable, knuckleheaded ninja of the Leaf. The thing is, what makes him unpredictable is that where most people in the shinobi world ask how they will personally benefit or lose out from a given action. Naruto acts despite how it might negatively affect him, and as such manages to protect what is most important to him, his friends."

"Still to think he would cross the Daimyo…"

"You don't get it," Temari said, letting some of the disdain for the woman and her master enter into her voice, "Naruto doesn't care about what the Daimyo wants or his message for Gaara. He only saw a friend in peril and so acted."

"Such a reckless way of acting will earn him many powerful enemies," Senjumaru said.

Temari wanted to tell the woman to bring them on as they would have to get passed her first, but settled for replying, "It'll earn him many more powerful friends as well."

Senjumaru studied her for a moment before saying, "I suppose only time will tell which is the stronger force."

"I suppose so," Temari replied confident she would be on the right side of that equation.

She was pulled back to the present as Kankuro said, "Temari, I think we should call a rest break." Although not tired in the least, which surprised her considering they had run throughout most the night, she looked back to see the rest of her fifty-man squad was looking like they needed a break, although Naruto's other lovers appeared to be willing to continue.

"We can keep going," Sari said despite her face saying just the opposite.

Temari gave the signal to stop and felt a little smugness that the mighty Senjumaru Shutara appeared winded as well. Sari tried to push how they should keep moving, prompting Temari to reply, "I know the will is willing, but it won't do us any good to push on if we arrive in the middle of a fight and are too tired to be of use. We'll rest here for thirty minutes before moving again."

Sari bit her lip but nodded and groaned in relief as she sat down. Temari tried to call out to Naruto with her foxmark, but wasn't surprised when his presence remained stubbornly absent from the network that connected him to his lovers. She didn't doubt he could feel the concern she was directing his way, but doubted he'd appear for such a reason.

But then she suddenly felt a spike of alarm from him, and from its sudden appearance she knew something had surprised him. With a general idea of how close they were, she was about to order everyone moving again when she was forced to leap from the spot she was standing as several kunai buried themselves in the ground. Pulling her battle fan as the rest of her shinobi reacted to similar attacks against them, she watched as a large force of shinobi came charging at them from behind a sand dune. Seeing the headbands of every shinobi village in the group and the dark eyes they possessed, she knew Kabuto was springing his trap on her lover.

"Get out of my way," she shouted sending a wind scythe flying into the ranks of the shinobi. She was surprised that most of them didn't manage to get out of the way of the jutsu. Wondering why, but needing to direct the battle she said, "Assault teams. Concentrate your jutsu on the biggest groupings of enemy shinobi. Sealing teams, bind the shinobi before they can recover from the damage. Defense teams, protect the sealing units."

She received a chorus of acknowledgments which was swiftly followed by her shinobi leaping into action. She frowned as the enemy barely put up a fight and cursed as she realized that Kabuto was using what she could only describe as bottom of the barrel fighters to not so much stop them, but slow them down. Smashing her closed fan on the head of one shinobi that had manage to close despite the barrage of jutsu hitting them, she stepped back as Maki quickly wrapped the man in bandages before applying a seal to bind him. Spreading her fan, she fired another jutsu as she worried about the fact that Naruto was no longer bothering to hide his presence, telling her that either he knew it no longer mattered or needed all of his concentration for the fight he was currently engaged in. Sensing it was the latter, she and his other lovers tore into the second wave of Edo Tensei shinobi that appeared with an unbridled fury.

 ********************************  
Naruto that morning had activated his Sage mode to get a sense of where any potential obstacles to his and Gaara escape from Wind Country might be lurking. He was pleased to find that except for one shinobi that appeared to be following them, there didn't appear to be any others. Still, something about the one shinobi bothered him, which showed on his face as he wondered if that was what had Temari so concerned for his safety. Able to feel her and his other lovers closing with Gaara and him, he wondered what had happened in Suna for such a large force to be sent two days after their escape

"Is that shinobi still behind us?" Gaara asked, prompting the jinchuriki to nod.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like he's planning to keep his distance any longer. He's heading straight for us."

Gaara frowned, as he stood with his arms crossed before asking, "We could make a run for the border, but there is no guarantee he'll stop his pursuit."

Naruto agreed as he suggested, "It might be the guy that framed you? If his goal was your death, he's probably none too pleased you skipped out on it."

"Probably not," Gaara said stoically.

Naruto smirked as he asked, "Should we go ask him?"

Gaara inclined his head and then a platform of sand rose from the ground with the two men on it before flying in the direction of their pursuer. Naruto crouched down, as Gaara guided their ride in the direction that he had indicated. The jinchuriki spotted a lone shinobi running along the shifting dunes, and pointing him out to Gaara held on as the Kazekage brought their platform to a stop in front of the man.

"A Kiri-nin," Gaara said surprised at the insignia on the man's bandana.

Although just as confused, Naruto sensed some other presence take over and growled, "Kabuto," as he leapt from the platform. His fist smashed into the ground where the Kiri shinobi had stood, but wasn't surprised that the man had managed to leap out of the way.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Naruto." Kabuto said assuming full control of the undead shinobi. Indicating said control he added, "Relatively speaking, of course." The smug man continued, "Tell me, was it those Sage abilities of yours that gave me away. Or did you perhaps recognize Chukichi here from your run in with Hiruko?"

Naruto was confused for a moment before recognizing the man as one of the shinobi that Hiruko had killed by absorbing him into his incomplete perfect form. Realizing that it had been Kabuto that had dispelled the clone he had left behind before he desecrated the corpses that had been there as well as had ransacked the missing-nin's lab, he said, "You bastard. How can you be so smug about using people's deceased friends and families like they're your personal playthings?"

"Perhaps you should ask your second Hokage the same thing," Kabuto said amused. "He did invent this jutsu after all."

Naruto ignored the taunt to ask, "Why'd you set up Gaara? Are you a part of the Daimyo's plot?"

"Hardly," Kabuto said preparing to summon his trump cards. "The Daimyo was merely interested in reminding Gaara, who held his leash. I put all this in motion to arrange for another face to face, between you and me."

"Speaking of faces, why don't you show yours so I can rearrange it for you?"

"How drool, Naruto. Although truthfully, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised you did prefer to jump straight to the action. Well then let's get to it, shall we?"

Kabuto leapt away as the sand beneath his feet erupted in an attempt to grab him. Summoning a thick mist as he landed on the ground, he slammed his hands to the ground causing five caskets to appear. He heard Naruto say, "Shit Gaara, he just summoned some powerful reinforcements. Watch yourself."

Stepping to the cloaked form of Karura, he handed her a device he had prepared for the encounter, and watched as she sunk into the ground. Letting the mist disappear since it would hamper his warriors more than Naruto he said, "Have fun you two. Let's meet up again real soon." Kabuto then recalled Chukichi causing a casket to appear and pull him back in before disappearing.

The mist fully disappeared leaving four men standing before Naruto and Gaara. The Kazekage grew concerned as he instantly recognized them as they had all once held the position that he now did. Naruto though didn't, but commenting on one's looks said, "Hey Gaara, that guy kind of looks like you."

"He should, he's my father," Gaara said prompting Naruto to do a double take.

"Then would that mean…"

"Yes, they are all of the previous Kazekage," Gaara confirmed.

"What Sand Shinobi does not recognize his former leaders?" the bald-headed Second Hokage inquired.

"He isn't a Sand Shinobi," Gaara's father said recognizing the older boy as the nine-tailed jinchuriki. "He is the jinchuriki of the nine-tails, and a shinobi of the Leaf."

"I knew Hashirama was holding out on us," the First Kazekage said. "He said Konoha didn't have the nine-tails."

"You must be the money hungry bastard that cheated at cards to get Mito to provide you with Shukaku," Naruto said recalling the description that Mito had used when she had explained why she had helped Suna capture the One-Tails well before her husband had gathered the others.

"I didn't cheat," the First said annoyed, "that woman just didn't have any luck with cards."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said in a disbelieving tone.

The Third Kazekage watched the two men before him before asking, "Still it makes me proud to see Leaf and Sand standing together. This was the hope that the Third Hokage and I dreamed of when we signed the peace treaty between our villages."

"That treaty nearly ruined us," The Fourth said. "As a result of the unfavorable terms the Leaf stuck into it, we were tittering towards bankruptcy and dissolution. It was for those reasons I was forced to work with Orochimaru and his Sound Village to destroy Konoha."

"No," Gaara said stepping forward, "you could have turned to your allies in the Leaf and asked for them to rewrite the treaty."

"Do not speak of things you do not understand," the Fourth said angrily. "If you were Kazekage, you'd…"

"I am the Kazekage," Gaara said causing a look of shock to appear on his father's face. "I suppose I should thank you for choosing the path that you did. It was during that attack that I met my first friend, who showed me a better way to live. Konoha and Suna stand tall as allies in more than name now. You have been brought back to this realm to harm my friend, Naruto. I will stop you."

"Hey, don't act like I'm some helpless bystander," Naruto said coming up next to his friend. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"Well it looks like you're going to have to show us," the First Kazekage said sensing his body tensing to attack. He charged forward a moment later as two scythes appeared in his hands from seals located in his gloves. Naruto met the charge, ducking below one of the weapons, by a thin enough margin that it grazed the top of his hair. He struck out with a palm strike that hit the man in the chest causing him to fly back until he was caught by the Second Kazekage. "Watch out," the First said, "he's stronger than he looks."

"It would appear he has studied and mastered the Sage arts," the Second informed the man he had followed for years before Suna's founding as a mercenary and eventually succeeded as Kazekage. "His striking range will be deceptively large also."

"Well, while I don't like being controlled against my will. At least I'm not being wasted on some small fry," the First said. Charging at Naruto again, he leapt into the air at the last second to avoid the young man's charge. He smirked as the Second Kazekage following in his wake, channeled chakra into his skin causing it to grow dense like Iron.

Naruto having followed the First movements, was almost caught by surprise, but still managed to catch the large man's fist and retaliated with a punch of his own to the Second's head. The blow staggered the Second even as Naruto shouted, "Ah dammit, what is his skin made out of?"

Naruto leapt back as the Second tried to connect with a backhanded blow from his kneeling position. The blond landed near Gaara, who had been forced to leap away as well as the mixture of gold dust and iron sand blasted a hole through a sand wall he had created. The current Kazekage said, "The Second Kazekage was able to harden his skin to make it almost impenetrable. He and the First made names for themselves as mercenary shinobi before founding Suna. When the Wind Daimyo announced he planned to follow Fire Country's example and allow a Hidden Village to be built, they gathered other mercenaries to their banner. It's the primary reason Suna isn't comprised of Shinobi clans. Back then they were known as the Hammer and Sickle."

The First spun the weapons that had given him that name as he said, "It's good to see Suna is teaching its Shinobi about the elders that came before. While I always was one to put his trust in money and power, good comrades are always worth pursuing even at double the cost."

Naruto grinned as he said, "On that we can agree."

Gaara watched his comrade leap at the First Kazekage as he pulled out a pair of chakra blades, but was forced to contend with his own problems as The Third Kazekage held his hand in front of him causing grains of his Iron sand to gather before him. The grains gathered together as they took on the shapes of small round pellets which began to spin before launching themselves at the former jinchuriki. His sand erupted from his gourd and made a shield in front of him, which caught the small iron projectiles.

The Third Kazekage arched an eyebrow surprised his attack was blocked by regular sand. Commenting on it he said, "You must be quite skilled to condense your sand enough to block that attack."

Gaara didn't have time to respond to the compliment as he leapt into the air and created a platform of sand which absorbed the impact of several golden spikes which his father created beneath his feet. Gaara held one hand down on the platform to stop the spikes from penetrating further and was forced to use the other to summon more of his sand to block another volley of projectiles from the Third which had doubled in size from the previous one.

Sensing his father ending his attempt to push the golden spike into the barrier at his feet, Gaara stood and folded his arms across his chest as his sand moved to a ready position behind him. The Fourth Kazekage watched his son and was surprised at his calm manner as well as the fact that he could so masterfully control so much sand to block two attacks without calling on Shukaku. "Gaara, how have you subdued the One-Tails?"

"I am no longer the jinchuriki that you created, father," Gaara said dispassionately. "It was extracted from me by a group called the Akatsuki."

"Then how is it you are still alive," the Third Kazekage asked. "Jinchuriki that have had their tailed beasts extracted die."

"I did die," Gaara answered, "But thanks to my friend Naruto, my body was recovered and the Lady Chiyo sacrificed her life to bring me back."

"That woman did," The Fourth thought in shock that the elder that had stopped caring what happened to the village would give her life for anyone.

The Third Kazekage was also surprised by the revelation, but for different reasons. His body began moving against his will as a wall of sand erupted from the dessert floor and moved towards the two Kage to bury them beneath it. The Fourth Kazekage moved forward and held up his hand causing a wave of gold dust to rise up and smash into his son's jutsu as the Third dashed around the edge of the jutsu so that he could move to a position from where he could attack Gaara.

 ******************************* *

Taken aback by how Gaara had explained it was a Leaf shinobi that had saved him. He let his body move on its own as he recalled a private meeting he had attended with his counterpart the Third Hokage. "This was not what we agreed to, Hiruzen," he had shouted angrily having finished reading the treaty that would make the Leaf and Sand allies. "This is looking less like a treaty and more like a surrender."

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed heavily as he said, "I know, my friend. But unfortunately the clan council refused to be swayed by my arguments. Danzou has managed to convince the majority of the councilors that it is our right as the victors to force Suna into the weaker position. He has made the case that to do otherwise would be to invite you to attack us again once you recover."

The Kazekage watched his counterpart's knuckles grow white as he held his pipe indicating that the Hokage was upset about something. "There's more isn't there?"

Sarutobi took a long drag from his pipe and exhaled before saying, "He also knows that you almost have to sign it, and has made that fact known to the council. Although we weren't working together, both Iwa and our forces did make use of each other's presence within your country. It wouldn't be wrong to say that if not for Iwa needing to call forces back to Earth Country due the Kumogakure exploiting a weakness in their border forces to open a new front, that Suna would have been destroyed."

The Third Kazekage smiled as he said, "I wonder how they learned of such a weakness."

"I imagine a little bird may have mentioned it to the leader of Grass in passing. Those Grass Shinobi always seem to know how best to profit from such slips of the tongue," Hiruzen said smiling around the end of his pipe.

The Third Kazekage shook his head amused before saying, "Funny I imagine it was likely a monkey." The Kazekage sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead as he grew serious. "What you say is true, Hiruzen. But even so, how can I in good conscious sign such a treaty? It would be better to die in battle being crushed by Iwagakure then to suffer a slow lingering death as Konoha poaches our prime jobs leaving us the scraps."

The Hokage dumped the ash in his pipe into a tray before replying, "My friend, if you truly believed that then you wouldn't even be here. I am as unhappy with this travesty of a treaty as you. Unfortunately, with the political realities that we face it is the best either of us can hope for. Ever since the First Shinobi war, Suna and Konoha have been at each other's throats. When the villages were first founded there was a small path to peace that the First Hokage tried to build. Unfortunately the tides of war quickly swept it away. Here we are at the aftermath of the Second Great War and those tides are still growing stronger. Already in my village are the rumblings that we should strike at our enemies first to wipe them out before they can recover." Hiruzen held his hand out over the document that the Kazekage had tossed onto his desk after reading as he said, "This document is far from perfect and is everything that you described. But it is also a small stepping stone to rebuilding a new path to the peace that both you and I desire. It is very small, and hardly stable, and carries with it the risk that those who step on it may find themselves tumbling head first into the next Great War. But even such a stone can lead to a bigger and sturdier one and the next, until we find ourselves at the place we want to be."

"Forgive me, Hiruzen. But I see no such stone before me," the Kazekage said indicating the document.

"Then perhaps you are not looking hard enough," the Hokage said standing and turning the paper to his friend before putting out one of the paragraphs.

The Kazekage read what was pointed out and scoffed, "A joint Chunin Exams. I'm sure the only reason that's in there is so Danzou can spy on Suna jutsu and combat techniques."

Hiruzen smiled as he said, "Oh that is no doubt why Danzou agreed to it when I suggested it."

Surprised at the idea of Suna and Konoha creating a joint chunin exam had been his friend's idea the Kazekage said, "You suggested it? Why?"

Hiruzen chuckled as he explained, "Because it would be my hope that one day some promising Konoha genin would meet an equally promising genin of Suna, and although they would at first likely communicate with their fists. It would be through those fists that they realize that they are not as different from one another as they might think. Through that understanding they might even become friends, and one day meet each other as Kage. Where they will pick-up, where we leave off."

"But in the meantime I will be remembered as the man that signed Suna away," the Kazekage said.

"And I will be remembered as the man that took advantage of those in need of assistance," Sarutobi replied, "not exactly something I am envious of myself. But if there is even a small chance to pull this off I will let history judge me as it will."

The Kazekage sighed but held out his hand as he remembered encountering the young Sarutobi on the battlefield many times and through those meeting eventually learned he yearned for the same thing as him. With that in mind he said, "Then so too shall I." Sarutobi grasped him by the forearm as they shook over the document that would one day be the link that brought two jinchuriki face to face.

 ********************************

Naruto gasped as he received a kick to the stomach from the First Kazekage. The blow caused Naruto to stumble back as the man used the kick as a means to leap into a backwards flip. The reason for the move became apparent as the Second Kazekage charged beneath his predecessor. Naruto recovered enough to avoid the punch the man aimed for his jaw, which as a result of the man's iron like skin would have seriously rattled his cage.

Naruto retaliated by spinning into a crouch and tried use a chakra blade to severe the man's leg at the knee. Despite his tough exterior the Second jumped back as he didn't wish to test his defense against the blond's wind chakra enhanced blade. Before Naruto could move to keep the pressure on the man, the First Kazekage leaped over the Second forcing Naruto to block his scythes with his blades. The First attacked wildly keeping Naruto on the defensive, until he seemed to miscalculate the distance between them as he did a backhanded swing which presented the jinchuriki with an opening he could exploit as the Kazekage brought his second blade around.

Naruto leapt back to create some more room between the two of them instead, and was glad he did as a moment later a cut opened on the front of his jacket. The First inclined his head that his opponent wasn't suckered in as he said, "Not bad, what gave it away?"

"Your blades," Naruto answered keeping his guard up, "Despite the fact that you weren't extending your reach via using wind chakra. The fact that they haven't incurred so much as a single chip is pretty telling. You swing the first blade slower, hoping to lure your opponent in so that as they try to reach you before the window closes; they end up skewering themselves on the suddenly longer reach of the second. That you cut me even though I leapt means the attack works even if they stand still."

"Do you mind if I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"Who taught you how to fight with those blades? The reason I ask is that while I definitely see the Leaf's techniques, there are flashes of Kirigakure here and there."

"I'll never tell," Naruto said aware that the Second was positioning himself to attack again. However his focus was split as Gaara with his jutsu was still battling his father's, suddenly found himself under attack by the Third Kazekage. However, rather than attack the red-head directly, he sent a wave of Iron Sand flying into the gold spikes the sand platform was resting on. The Iron sand smashed into the soft gold causing it to break which began to topple Gaara's platform. Naruto quickly pulled one of his tri-prong kunai and tossed it at Gaara's back. His automatic defense caught the blade as the Third's Iron Sand turned into a spear which shot up to impale Gaara, as the Fourth's Gold Wave over powered the sand blocking it due to the red head's attempts to correct his fall.

Naruto, Hiraishined and appeared inside Gaara's defense where grabbed his friend and kunai, which he quickly tossed. He then teleported them to the thrown weapon which admittedly hadn't gone far, but took them out of the path of the two types of sand closing in on them. The jutsu smashed into each other which Naruto watched for a moment nearly to his own detriment as the Second Kazekage appeared behind him. Rearing his fist back to smash it into the back of the jinchuriki's skull he shouted, "You shouldn't leave your back so exposed."

Naruto didn't react as he said, "I hate to break it to you. But my back is never exposed." Naruto's reason for remaining calm revealed itself as a large fist of Sand from the kneeling Gaara's gourd slammed into the Second. The fist smashed him into the ground, which it did so several times after the first impact.

The fist remained buried after the last blow, but began to be pushed up as the Second said, "It'll take more than this to keep me down."

Naruto was already preparing the next shot, so that as the Second managed to fully push the fist over his head, he spun and threw the Rasenshuriken that hit the man in the chest. The jutsu sent him flying, and caught the First, who tried to pull the Second out of the way, just as it expanded, releasing its full power on the two.

Naruto knew it wouldn't keep them down for long, but still spared a moment to help a kneeling Gaara to his feet. "Thank you," the Fifth Kazekage said referring to the blond pulling him out of the bad situation.

"Don't mention it," Naruto replied brightly despite the situation, "What are friends for? Besides you returned the favor. I doubt that will keep those two down for long. Let's take this chance to seal the other two." Gaara nodded as they both faced the Third and Fourth Kazekage.

 ********************************

The Third watched the two men turned to face him and having witnessed their camaraderie felt the need to attack them lessen. Finding something within his soul was shifting he asked, "Tell me boys. You come from separate villages, yet consider each other friends. But you must know that someday you may need to face each other in battle should the politics between your villages change."

"I won't let that happen," Naruto said steadfastly. "Besides, I decided to become a missing-nin to prevent Gaara from being executed despite what it could mean to my village. My goal is to unite all the shinobi villages to end the cycles of violence and bloodshed. I'll keep fighting for that, and won't let politics cost me a great friend."

Gaara nodded as he added, "I will do all in my power as Kazekage to aid him."

Seeing the culmination of what both he and Sarutobi had hoped would be the end result of their treaty, a weight was lifted from his soul causing his body to begin to crumble. As he was called back to the pure world he asked, "Where did you two friends meet?"

"The Chunin Exams," Naruto answered and was surprised as the Third Kazekage began laughing before his body collapsed into ash revealing the sacrifice that had been used.

 ******************************** *

The Fourth was surprised by the Third's sudden removal from the battlefield as well as by the fact that it appeared his son had found a friend in the Chunin Exams when he was to be the weapon to destroy the Leaf Village. Wondering if the nine-tail's jinchuriki was the catalyst that set Gaara on the path to becoming the Kazekage, he felt like an utter failure, not only as a father, but as a husband and even Kazekage. Seeing the chance to at least make up for it in one small way, he was about to tell Gaara the truth about his mother, when suddenly he felt as if everything that made him aware was being drained away. Understanding that the man that had summoned him and the other Kazekage was erasing his personality to prevent whatever had freed the Third from repeating he shouted, "Boys, you must stop us now. M-my…my will is being suppressed…"

Focusing on his son, he said, "Gaara…what you were…t-told about your mother… was… order… she… always loved…" Fighting against the jutsu with everything he had, he managed to say, "Your mother always loved you, Gaara. I was the one that…who put… your uncle…"

 ******************************** *

Naruto noticed Gaara's face register what his father was trying to him about his mother. He saw tears begin to appear in his friend's eyes, but before the Kazekage could get lost in his emotions Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder as he said, "Gaara, I'm sure what you're feeling has to be some heavy stuff. But if we lose our heads here, we'll literally lose our heads."

Gaara nodded as he wiped the tears and gained control of the many conflicting emotions that he felt. But hearing that his mother had loved him, and further to the point that his uncle had likely acted under his father's orders freed Gaara of a burden he hadn't even realized had been so heavy still. Only now that it was gone did he truly feel lighter.

Naruto watched as the Fourth was joined by the First and Second, and despite the fact that it appeared they had also had their personalities suppressed, that actually made the jinchuriki more confident the men could be defeated. He also believed it would make it easier as well. Formulating a plan he said, "Gaara, I need you to restrict those three's movement. I have a way to bind them, but I need all of them grouped together."

"Understood," Gaara said before pressing his hands to the ground and sending a wave of sand that encircled the previous Kazekage and blocked their view of Naruto and him.

Gaara's father countered by focusing his gold dust at a single point in the massive wave approaching from all directions, and had it take the form of a pair of hands that were pressed together as if in prayer. Once the hands hit, they dug into the Sand and he forced them open causing the sand wave to part. The First and Second moved towards the opening unheedful of the fact that such an obvious escape route would be guarded, which it was as a clone of Naruto raced forward to stop them as the blond had counted on them acting in such a manner. As he believed that while suppressing their personalities might make them more efficient or less likely to break free as the Third had done. It also boiled the men down to just their skills, without the accumulated knowledge that made those skills so powerful.

After all, Naruto didn't doubt that if the two Kazekage racing towards his clone had been in control of themselves, they no doubt would be questioning why he wouldn't just throw another Rasenshuriken into the opening rather than send a single clone. He also imagined that upon thinking that question, they likely would have refrained from attacking said clone.

But they didn't, so they didn't. The Kazekage buried his scythe into the clone's side even as the Second hit it with a punch that snapped its neck. Which while it did cause Naruto to wince from witnessing another possible death, was exactly what the blond had hoped for. The clone having been made with a combination of his Sage, and Wind chakra didn't so much explode as it imploded collapsing in upon itself. The negative pressure from the collapse, pulled the two Kazekage as it acted in a similar manner as a blackhole. The two men smashed into each other and were further crushed as sand and debris were pulled in as well. Naruto watched as the Fourth Kazekage tried to fight against the pull, but Gaara raised his hand and the sand at his father's feet rose up into the air before losing its solidness. Once he was airborne, the Fourth was also pulled into the expanding mass of sand, gold dust, and crushed remains.

Once the jutsu ended, what remained at the center of a crater was a spherical ball of the tightly packed material that made it up. Naruto prepared to quickly move to slap another seal that Mito had taught him which would bind the man in their compressed grave. But just as he was moving away felt another presence behind Gaara and him.

Naruto spun and prepared to attack the violet eyed woman that was rising from the sand behind them. Gaara did as well, but went stock still as he recognized the face of the woman. Naruto heard him whisper, "Mother…"

The sight of his mother caused Gaara to drop his guard, which the woman exploited sending a tendril of sand towards her son. The end of the tendril turned into a spike as it rushed towards Gaara. Naruto could see the Kazekage's automatic defense begin to react to the attack, but the woman's sand appeared to be much faster. But Naruto pushed Gaara to the side, and blinked just before it was about to pierce his chest.

Gaara looked back as the sand flew passed him and expected to see his friend impaled on the attack. But to his surprise the sand again shifted so that it was flat and instead hit Naruto in the chest like a hammer. It lifted the jinchuriki off his feet, and the sand carried him over the crater that his jutsu had made. Something flew passed him, and he realized his mother was still connected to the sand so had been pulled along after the blond.

His mother's jutsu deposited Naruto on the opposite side of the crater. She then made a gesture and Naruto's shirt was ripped open by her sand. She then, used the knowledge that Kabuto had imbued her with on how Mito had picked the lock of his seal to open Naruto's seal before procuring a mechanical device from within the folds of her cloak.

Although having not seen one in person, from the reports he had received as Kazekage, he recognized it as a mechanical chakra disruption device. The device was originally created in the Land of Snow, by engineers that worked for Doto Kazahana. In the aftermath of the man's death, it was learned that many of those engineers had gone missing along with the weapons designs they had worked on. Only recently had the chakra disruption device begun to appear on the various black markets, and while it wasn't something that shinobi would need. The devices were finding their ways into the hand of normal criminals as a means to keep any shinobi that they happened to capture under control. While the devices did pose a potential problem for the various shinobi villages, what most of them were truly fearful of was the Chakra Armor that Doto had developed starting to appear in a similar manner.

Gaara began to wonder why Kabuto would outfit his mother with such a device, but felt it was a secondary concern as red chakra began to leak from Naruto's stomach. Fearing that the device would somehow extract the nine-tails, although he doubted it could contain it, he began to move to aid his friend. However, a moment later a dome of sand surrounded Naruto and his mother. Undeterred, Gaara prepared to cross the crater, but leapt back as he sensed an attack from above.

His automatic defense moved to block in front of him as whatever hit the ground exploded. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, let those two enjoy some privacy, hmmm"

Gaara instantly recognized the voice as he looked up to see the deceased Akatsuki member hovering on one of his clay birds as it took up a position above the dome. "Deidara," Gaara said angrily as his eyes locked with the man responsible for killing him.

Deidara was clearly amused as he said, "So you remember me, hmmm? Well I suppose that shouldn't be too much of a surprise. How've you been? You certainly look much better than the last time I saw you." He could see the Kazekage was preparing to attack, so he changed tactics as he said, "Not much for small talk then are you," while he waved his hand over the dome. Tiny clay spiders appeared from the mouths contained in them which fell onto the dome.

To Gaara's surprise the spiders were absorbed into the sand causing him to say, "Don't!"

"Relax," Deidara said, "Granted if it was up to me. I'd already turn that blond piece of shit into a work of art since I owe him one. But the man pulling my strings doesn't want any permanent harm coming to him at the moment. But before you decide to attack me, keep in mind he likely doesn't have anything against me maiming him a little."

"What does Kabuto want?"

"Hell if I know," Deidara said. Noticing the dome was about to collapse he added, "But it looks like he's going to get it."

 ******************************** *  
Kushina watched as the gates to the seal began to open. She quickly abandoned her human form in favor of her Bijuu one in case she needed to fight against an attempt at extracting her as she doubted the key that she had been given would work considering how the seal had been opened. Strangely though, outside of some of the Bijuu chakra leaking out of the open gate, she didn't feel a force attempting to remove her.

However, she suddenly felt Naruto's condition begin to deteriorate and she realized the device that had been affixed to her son wasn't going to extract her, but drain him of his chakra. She realized then exactly what kind of cunning bastard Kabuto truly was. He had likely compelled the kunoichi being reanimated by Edo Tensei to open the seal for two reasons.

The first being to likely confirm a hypothesis that he had formed from when he had resurrected Mito, which was that Naruto and the Bijuu that he contained had come to some sort of an arrangement. She had to admit that it showed just how much thought Kabuto had applied to the last encounter, since the fact that Kushina hadn't allowed herself to be extracted into Mito had left the man with two possibilities for her actions. Those being that the Bijuu within Naruto preferred it's container to what it would be exposed to in a new one, or Naruto and Bijuu were actively working together. The device being set to drain Naruto of his chakra left Kushina with two choices and either one would confirm to Kabuto the nature of the relationship between them. If she aided Naruto by supplying him the chakra to offset what was being drained instead of escaping then it was obvious that the two had come to some sort of truce or arrangement. Obviously if she escaped, then Kabuto would come to believe that the Kyuubi saw it as more advantageous to remain with Naruto at the time.

The second reason was tied to if Kushina acted to save Naruto which it would make it much easier for her to give him chakra without fighting the seal. This would allow the device to more efficiently collect her chakra as she poured it into her son.

Naturally, for Kushina there was no choice so she began pumping her chakra into Naruto. But, hoping to give the device more chakra then it could handle she sent it full bore. She closed her eyes to see if her gamble worked as she became aware of the world outside the seal. She saw that the kunoichi was straddling her son as she used sand to hold him to the ground. As the amount of chakra began to flow faster than the device could absorb, it began to throw off arcs of energy. One of the arcs hit the woman causing her to scream as the energy coursed through her and she shook like she was being electrocuted. The kunoichi fell back as the energy finished passing through her, and as a result the sand dome began to collapse.

The device seemed to break as a puff of smoke blew out of it, and she felt the drain of chakra taper off. She directed her attention to her son, and breathed easier as she felt that although he was near chakra exhaustion due to how quickly the device had drained his chakra to force her hand, he was otherwise unharmed. Returning to her human form, she held up her hand and twisted it causing the gate to close. Although she still felt the temptation to open it fully and share her Bijuu chakra with her son. Knowing there would be no escaping the pleasure he gave to his lovers on an almost nightly basis held her back, as while she might have crossed that line from time to time. Taking this step felt like admitting she was a horrible mother due to how badly she wanted to be with him in an unmotherly way.  
 ******************************** *  
Gaara watched the dome collapse, but didn't move as he saw Deidara's tiny spiders covering the area. He glared at the man, who smirked before throwing a small clay bird in Naruto's direction which picked up the device that rested on him as he directed the larger bird he was riding on to grab the sphere resting below him. Catching the device the undead missing-nin said, "I know you're capable of following so I'll leave my friends to make sure you don't, hmmm."

His bird flapped after its smaller copy dropped the devise into Deidara's hands before making a straight line for the Kazekage. Gaara waved his hand causing a stream of sand to rise from the desert floor and knock it out of the air. The bird exploded in the air revealing that the former Akatsuki member had used to moment to put as much distance as he could between them.

Gaara leapt into the air as a platform of sand appeared beneath his feet as he closed the distance between Naruto and him. Moving his hands apart, he caused all the sand covering the immediate area around Naruto to fly away taking the spiders along with it, which began to detonate.

Landing next to his friend, he breathed easier as he saw the black hole on his stomach closing, and saw his chest moving steadily as he breathed. Confident Naruto was in no danger, he turned towards his mother, there were so many things that he wished he could say to her. But, aware that she posed a danger he prepared to use his sand to cocoon her and hopefully contain her until he could find someone to seal her. He stopped though as he considered Deidara's actions. He began to wonder why the deceased Akatsuki member had grabbed the mound of gold and sand which had contained the three remaining Kazekage, but had left his mother behind.

He approached the woman where he knelt down next to her and reached out with a shaky hand. Touching her face, he was surprised at how warm she felt to the touch. He felt several emotions warring within him causing a nervous sensation which set up residence in the pit of his stomach. He reached out for her eye and forced one open. His breath caught in his throat as instead of the black sclera that all those brought back by Edo Tensei had, hers were white showing that the jutsu no longer had a hold on her. Feeling tears appear in his eyes, he placed his head against her chest and hearing a heartbeat sat back in shock despite the evidence that his mother had been returned to the land of living that was being laid out before him.

He turned his gaze back to his unconscious friend and tried to understand what was going on. He knew of Naruto's ability to counteract Edo Tensei in such a way, but doubted doing so for his mother had been a conscious effort on either his or the Bijuu that he contained part. For one, he knew Naruto had decided that doing so could in time become a source of grief and anger for some. If people learned of his ability after he used it for friends that lost loved ones, then it would only be a matter of time before others demanded that he did the same for them. Therefore, he knew that while Naruto may have considered it, he wouldn't act on those feelings less he may also begin to feel an obligation to do so for the likes of Shikamaru or others within his village.

The other reason he doubted Naruto had returned his mother on purpose, was due to there being no sign of the sacrifice that had been used to power Edo Tensei. The lack thereof seemed to suggest that while it appeared his mother was indeed once more alive. The means may have been same, but the method was different.

That fact caused Gaara some concern for his friend since he believed that Kabuto no doubt realized that it wasn't just a conscious effort on some Bijuu's part that was responsible for returning those under Endo Tensei sway to the world of the living. But something unique about Naruto's or his Bijuu's chakra, or even the combination of the two together. Standing as he cradled his mother in his arms, he didn't doubt that sooner rather than later Kabuto would be back with another scheme to either unlock the secrets of what was so special about Naruto's chakra or to claim it.

 ******************************** *

Temari had felt little relief as the weaklings resurrected by Edo Tensei had retreated, although she did feel some respite when she noticed the light encasing those that they had captured and wrapped in bandages indicating they had been released from the jutsu. The reason for her nervousness was due to the fear that Kabuto got what he was after and what it meant for the man she loved. She had wanted to push her squad after the fight, but since many had been ready to rest before the attack by the resurrected shinobi, they were in no shape to take off running after the battle.

The only thing that had kept her from taking off on her own was due to her feeling his presence still via her foxmark. She could feel it getting closer, and had to fight against the temptation to stare in the direction that she knew he was coming from, especially as she felt his presence was just over the next dune. Therefore, she was glad when one of the shinobi on watch duty called out, "Over here! It's Lord Gaara." She wasn't surprised that her shinobi didn't call out Naruto's presence but felt her heart leap into her throat as the shinobi added, "We need some medics. Master Naruto appears to be injured as he is on a stretcher of sand."

Temari nearly rushed off to check on him, but was stopped as Pakura said softly, "Remember where we are." Sensing Senjumaru watching them, the green-haired woman added, "This could be another trap by the enemy to delay us."

Temari wanted to shout at the woman to use her foxmark, but realized that in a sense that was exactly what she was telling her. Closing her eyes, she got a sense of her lover's condition and could tell that although he seemed weak, it was in a similar manner to how he would feel after pushing himself too hard while training. Nodding her thanks to Pakura, she ordered, "All squads form up. Do not lower your guard. My squad will make contact once we confirm who we are dealing with I'll signal the medics if they are needed."

Temari moved with her brother, Pakura, Matsuri, and Sari following after her as did Senjumaru much to her annoyance. Cresting the dune near the shinobi that had called out, she saw Gaara moving slowly with his gourd and with Naruto suspended on a bed of sand. The two shinobi looked like they had been in quite the fight, causing Temari to wonder what they had faced. Moving down the sand hill, she pulled her fan when Gaara entered her range and called out, "Gaara is that really you?"

Before, Gaara could reply several puppets popped out of the ground around him and fired a barrage of poisoned senbon. The sand around the Kazekage created a protective barrier around him and Naruto. The attacks hit it bouncing off harmlessly, before the sand barrier retaliated with projectiles of sand which shattered the puppets.

Temari and the others rounded on Senjumaru as she prepared to attack the woman believing she was still planning to carry out with Gaara's execution. They stopped though as Gaara ordered calmly, "That's enough. I believe Senjumaru was just verifying I am who I claimed to be."

The dark haired woman smiled coolly as she said, "It seemed the quickest way to ascertain the truth of the matter."

Gaara inclined his head but added, "Unless of course I was the Endo Tensei shinobi that murdered Joseki."

Senjumaru shrugged as she countered, "Considering the discoloration of the eyes those brought back by that jutsu possess. There is no proof to suggest it wouldn't carry over to a henge. Otherwise Kabuto likely wouldn't have cloaked the assassin. Also, there is no need to propose such a theory to clear your name; your sister realized the truth before we left Suna. Ishida has also admitted to playing a role in framing you, although he was unaware of it until after the murders."

Temari tried to sound calm as she asked, "Gaara, Naruto is he…"

Gaara inclined his head as he calmed her fears, "He is fine. Unfortunately, Kabuto managed to drain a good portion of his chakra as he tried once more to extract the Kyuubi." He knew Temari and Naruto's other lovers were aware that he was being purposefully vague to prevent contradicting anything Temari may have revealed to Senjumaru already. He focused on the Royal Guard member to ascertain if she was suspicious about Kabuto's true reasons for his interest in Naruto. To explain his scrutiny of the woman he asked, "With all that has been revealed, am I still a condemned man. I'm afraid I can no longer accept such a fate. With Naruto's condition being what it is, I will not allow his existence to come to an end. Furthermore, I have come to realize that my continued existence does matter and my death will do nothing to ease the distrust the Daimyo apparently feels towards me and my shinobi. My execution in such a manner would likely only lead to worsening relations between Suna and the Capital."

Senjumaru couldn't disagree with Gaara's conclusion. Therefore she replied, "Given the circumstances, it is clear that from the moment Joseki was cleared of the charges against him, both he and the magistrate were dead men. With Ishida being complicit in the matter, I'll need to speak with the Daimyo to make sure the orders I was given were not changed to further Kabuto's plan. I have little doubt that we'll both find this has been all one large misunderstanding."

Gaara inclined his head accepting Sejumaru's chain of events, although he doubted the Daimyo orders had been changed. But, it would allow him to save face, and pin everything on Ishida. Gaara looked at his shinobi and saw that they didn't believe it either. Yet, hoping to assure the Capital that he and his village weren't a possible threat to their power said, "I'm glad that we have cleared up this misunderstanding." Focusing on his shinobi he added, "Let us go home."

The shinobi of Suna cheered and he accepted a hug from Sari, who surprised him when she quickly pulled back. One of his shinobi approached asking, "Lord Gaara, would you like me to carry your gourd for you? You must be tired."

"No thank you," Gaara said, "I barely notice the weight since it's been a part of me my entire life." The shinobi nodded as the Kazekage began walking towards his village. He directed the bed of sand Naruto rested on to follow and gingerly adjust the strap of his gourd being mindful of the occupant that resided inside it.

 ******************************** *

Naruto groaned as he began to awaken. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he said, "Did a boulder fall on me or something. I ache all over."

"I think this would fall under the category of or something," a kind voice said that he recognized.

"Shizune," Naruto said as his eyes shot open. His lover smiled at him, and although Naruto found the setting somewhat familiar since he could tell from the sounds coming from outside his room that he was in a hospital. Still felt disoriented due to Shizune's presence since he knew it wasn't the one in Konoha.

His lover helped him sit up and seeing the scenery outside his window guessed he was in Suna. "How long was I out?"

"About four days," Shizune answered. "Sakura and I arrived just the day before. "

"Is Gaara okay? He froze when some woman appeared behind him, which is when everything went dark for me. I've seen her picture before in Temari's room so I think she was their mother."

"The Kazekage is fine," Shizune said taking the chance to make sure her lover was as well. Although she and Sakura had been called to Suna for a separate reason, the two of them took turns to make sure Suna's medics were taking good care of him. She smiled as she knew a few of the nurses were quite enjoying the task. "The woman you mentioned was indeed his mother. She was also the one that Kabuto brought back to frame Gaara. It turns out that his abilities with sand were not entirely of Rangiku's doing."

"That bastard," Naruto said in reference to Kabuto. "When I get my hands on him, I'm going to…"

Shizune felt the same way as Naruto trailed off leaving the threat unfinished. She then informed her lover, "Keep Lady Karura's involvement to yourself please. There have been a few complications as a result of Kabuto's plot, and Gaara does not want anyone to know his mother was the murderer. Luckily, there were quite a few Sand users in Suna's history that it could have been anyone. A fact most feel is unimportant to uncover considering ultimately Kabuto was the one pulling the strings."

Naruto nodded, before asking, "How much trouble did I cause everyone?"

"We were fortunate," Shizune replied with her relief being evident, "The Wind Daimyo is pinning everything on Kabuto and the representative Ishida. He says that his orders were only to make Gaara aware of his extreme displeasure at the fate of his vassal and to place him under house arrest until the matter was solved. No one believes it, but everyone is going along with it."

Naruto sighed as he lay back down before saying, "Still regardless of whether it has allowed the Daimyo off the hook for his actions, there is going to be a lot of tension between the Wind Capital and Suna. A convenient lie isn't going to erase that, and it'll probably just boil under the surface until it explodes in the worst possible way like with the Uchiha."

"Gaara is quite aware of that," the dark-haired medic answered. "But, at the moment it is the best outcome we could hope for. The Daimyo's actions were no doubt born of the concern that he must be feeling at Suna's becoming less reliant on his tribute to function. It is something that we're going to need to consider in the future in regards to our strengthening relations with the other villages. The  
Daimyo, in many ways, have always used the annual tribute as a means to prevent the villages from growing too powerful."

Naruto folded his hands behind his head and turned to look at Shizune before saying, "So what you're saying is that now with the stronger trade between Suna and Konoha, one of the Daimyo's greatest tools at keeping our villages in check has been lessened so now they're growing nervous."

"Precisely," Shizune said with a pleased smile at how skilled Naruto was becoming at analyzing situations. "Although, for the moment it seems that only the Wind Daimyo is operating under the belief that Suna being a little more independent is a bad thing. The Fire Daimyo has openly expressed his gratitude to Tsunade about your actions as he felt they only highlighted why peace has been maintained between Fire and Wind for so long." Naruto frowned causing his lover to say, "You don't seem pleased."

"I'm happy that it doesn't appear I'm going to be living the life of a missing-nin," Naruto said after a moment of thought. "But, I can't help feeling that the Fire Daimyo is simply backing the winning side. He didn't seem all that thrilled with the idea of us forming better relations with other villages when we spoke face to face."

"You may be more right than not," Shizune conceded. "The message arrived via a representative the Fire Daimyo sent to Konoha. But before it was delivered there was an incident at the gate."

Naruto looked concerned asking, "What happened?"

Shizune put him at ease by smiling before she explained what happened. "Word had reached the citizens of Konoha that a representative was being dispatched to the village to discuss your going rogue. Fortunately, by the time the person arrived everything had been sorted out, but the people of Konoha feared you were still going to be branded a missing-nin so when the Representative signed in at the gate he was greeted by a mob of citizens baring his path. The citizens made it known that they wouldn't accept any such decree as you were the Hero of the Village. Things grew rather tense as the guards escorting the man threatened to attack if the crowd didn't let them pass, but fortunately Kakashi was there to calm everyone down. He reminded the representative that it was important to listen to the will of the people, but also reminded the citizens that you knew full well the potential consequences of your actions. Whether the incident influenced what the representative told Tsunade or not, I don't know. But the people of Suna have already petitioned the Kazekage to offer you asylum should you have been branded a missing-nin." Leaning forward she kissed her lover softly on the lips as she added, "So basically, now you're a hero in two villages."

Pulling away she said, "I need to get going. I'll let Sakura and the others know that you're awake."

"Any idea on when I'll be discharged?"

Shizune shook her head as she replied, "I imagine that it'll be sooner rather than later. Although the doctors here are probably going to want to keep you under observation for a few days, I know how antsy you get in hospitals."

A knock at the door was followed by a male nurse entering the room. He smiled brightly as he said, "Ah it appears my patient has finally awakened." Focusing on Shizune he said, "I'm guessing he must be in good shape."

"Yes, I took the liberty of checking his vitals. I marked my findings on his chart."

"Good, I guess then that I won't need to bother the doctor until after…"

"After what," Naruto asked innocently as Shizune sent him an amused smile as she left the room.

"Why, after your sponge bath silly," the nurse said producing a plastic tub and sponge.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he was uncomfortable with the idea of a man rubbing him down as he slept so said, "Um…thanks for taking care of me…but I'm sure I can handle it from here. No sense in bothering you with it."

"Oh it's no bother," the man said eagerly, "it's actually been the highlight of my shift the past few days."

"Is that really something you should be telling a patient?" Naruto asked backing up on the bed as the man finished filling the tub and began to approach him with the soapy sponge.

"Oh don't be shy," the nurse said letting a seductive tenor enter his voice, "We're both men."

"T-that's kind of my concern…I don't swing that way."

"Have you ever tried?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know? Now, hold still!"

"No! Stay back!"

 ******************************** *

The sound of glass shattering attracted Shizune's attention as she exited the hospital, which was followed by the nurse that had been assigned to her lover shouted, "Stop! Where are you going? Come back."

Naruto didn't bother to reply as he leapt over the rooftops of the village. She heard a couple of women giggle as they caught sight of his naked backside due to the hospital gown that he wore. She smiled since she had figured he would react in such a manner upon learning he had been assigned a male nurse. She suspected that Gaara had arranged for it as a little payback for his sleeping with his sister, but also to prevent Naruto from inadvertently binding any of the female nurses to him as he slept. Primarily due to the fact that in the day or so, since Sakura and her arrival they had heard quite a few of the female nurses commenting favorably on the sleeping jinchuriki and about how they would enjoy making some of his nurse related fantasies a reality. Although, considering how attentive the male nurse that he had been assigned was, she imagined it hadn't just been the women thinking along those lines.

Shizune reached her destination as she approached the Kazekage mansion. Heading towards the room her patient was in, she was about to knock when she heard her say, "Why is it that you and Gaara insist that I be attended to by Leaf-nin, Temari?"

"Mother, please try to understand we need to keep your resurrection a secret. It's common knowledge that you died giving birth to Gaara. In fact, father even went so far as to claim you were the sacrifice necessary to seal Shukaku into him."

"That doesn't explain why Gaara is letting these women attend to me, or why I haven't been allowed to see Kankuro."

"It's complicated," Temari replied. Hoping to give the Suna kunoichi a breather from the questions, Shizune knocked on the door causing Temari to quickly say, "Enter."

Shizune smiled politely which wasn't returned by Karura, who seemed to hold a low opinion of shinobi from the Leaf. Considering the actions her husband would later take, she didn't doubt that he wasn't the only one to feel the alliance with Konoha had been a negative to Suna. However, despite the woman's less than stellar greeting she could see why her children had loved her so whenever she looked at her daughter. "How are we feeling today?"

"As I told you yesterday," Karura said gruffly, "I am fine. I do not need to be attended to."

Shizune nodded ignoring the woman's less than pleasant disposition towards her, "I understand, but please just let us do as the Kazekage has asked. Now, are you sure there aren't any strange…urges that you are feeling? If you are uncomfortable talking about it, I can ask Temari to step out."

"I said I do not feel any uncontrollable urges," Karura replied annoyed. "The pink-haired girl asked the same thing this morning. It would help if you would tell me what I should be feeling. Keep in mind that I've been dead for eighteen years and my last memories were seeing Gaara just after giving birth to him. I'm not exactly sure what constitutes how I normally should be feeling after being resurrected."

Both Temari and Shizune shared a look as they noticed Karura's reddened cheeks. Aware that the woman likely didn't want to admit to either Konoha medics or her daughter how she felt constantly aroused as a result of Naruto's chakra, Shizune said, "Well, if you do feel any strange urges please let me know. I doubt they'll be something you need to concern yourself with in a few more days if you haven't felt them yet." A look appeared in Karura's eyes that seemed to ask if she should be concerned if she had, indicating to Shizune that Naruto's tainted chakra was indeed having an effect on the woman's libido. Answering it without the question being asked she said, "In any case I'm sure everything will have settled down in a few days."

Karura seemed relieved by the pronouncement causing Temari to ask, "Shizune, can I speak with you outside?"

"Of course, I need to go see how Sakura is coming along with the analysis of the blood samples she took this morning."

The two kunoichi exited the room, and Karura was interested in what they wanted to discuss. But she couldn't concentrate on eavesdropping as the need to do something about the insistent urge for release became too great. Bringing her hand between her legs, she hiked up the nightgown that she wore and began rubbing along her slit. She brought her other hand up to her mouth to bit on her knuckle to prevent herself from making any noises that would alert the women outside as to what she was doing.

 ******************************** *

Her efforts were pointless, since both women had left in order to give her just such an opportunity to calm her urges. Temari pulled her ear from the door to face Shizune confident her mother wasn't listening as she asked, "She's going to be okay, right? It's going to be like with Haku and Mito."

"I believe so," Shizune answered, "Neither Sakura or I have found any indications that this is only temporary. For all intents and purposes your mother appears to be alive and well. She's also reacting to Naruto's chakra much as we've come to expect. She is fortunate to have slept through most of the week. Has there been any discussion on how you're going to handle her return?"

Temari nodded as she said, "I believe Gaara intends for her to go to Konoha."

"Really," Shizune said arching an eyebrow. "I must admit that I'm surprised. I figured he would want to keep her close."

"I'm sure he does... we all would," Temari said the slight pause and correction being a result of how she imagined her mother would react upon learning of her relationship with Naruto. She would admit to being surprised at how unwelcoming the woman she had only known to be kind and compassionate had been to Sakura and Shizune thus far. "However, there isn't a way to explain her return to life without mentioning Naruto's involvement. This would likely also lead to questions regarding his encounter with Mito, and Haku's own resurrection."

Shizune nodded at the explanation of the younger woman before pointing out, "I don't know if your mother will be pleased with such a decision all things considered."

"I know, but she'll listen to Gaara. I suspect the other reason Gaara wishes for mother to go to Konoha is she'll be well protected there in case Kabuto moves to retake her."

"There's no indication that he may try," Shizune replied. "He's made no such moves against Haku or Mito."

"I know," Temari said crossing her arms and leaning against the door her mother was behind. She could just make out the soft muted moans her mother was letting out as she satisfied her urges, "But, it looks like Kabuto is trying to gauge Naruto's abilities. We have to now consider the possibility that he'll make a move against those resurrected by him in order to learn more, or in my mother's case why the sacrifice wasn't spared like with the others."

"I suppose that is a valid point," Shizune conceded, "plus living at Kiyomi's would mean she is surrounded by nine of the most powerful beings in existence. I still doubt she's going to go along with what Gaara wants."

Temari sighed knowing it likely would be difficult but said, "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Her sentence was met with a muffled shriek which indicated that her mother was finished. Pushing off from the door she said, "I'll speak with Gaara about it later to find out exactly how he plans to explain the situation."

Shizune nodded before turning to leave and speak with Sakura about the tests she had been running. As she did so, she felt a new presence enter the network of women connected to Naruto via his foxmark. A smile appeared on her face as she wondered if either Temari or Gaara had considered the possibility that placing their mother in close proximity to Naruto might someday result in her overcoming her distrust and dislike of the Leaf in such a way that she too would be bound to the blond jinchuriki.

 ******************************** *

Yukata walked home from the puppet armory where she had tested out some of the hidden weapons that she had added to her puppet Ghost recently. Some semblance of calm had returned to Suna in the aftermath of the recent turmoil, although she believed the Daimyo's actions wouldn't fade from the memory of most Suna-nin anytime soon.

Her thoughts didn't linger on such concerns for long as she found herself wondering about her own future with a certain jinchuriki. Naruto's sudden appearance at the execution left little doubt in her mind that he and her Ghost were one and the same. Strangely though, the reveal didn't come as big of a surprise as she would have otherwise suspected. She guessed the reason was due to how popular he had been with the female members of the Training Force, as she recalled how often he could be found sitting sandwich between several kunoichi as the shinobi of the Training Force relaxed after their mock missions. It also answered for her, just why Temari had been so angry after Naruto had interfered in an argument between a Leaf and Suna shinobi and had received a bruised face for his trouble. Recalling the devastation the blonde kunoichi had visited on a training field in the aftermath, Yukata wondered if the Ghost story had been created to lure her to him, and if she had just been an unintended diversion.

She knew that the truth was that she had been, although she couldn't be sure if Temari had been the target. Her Ghost had admitted as much as he didn't think the kunoichi he had played with would be so fixated on him afterwards, and despite his rescuing Gaara showing what kind of person Naruto was. She would admit to worrying that now that he had achieved his goals, he would one more forget about her. She couldn't help feeling that way due to it having been four days since Gaara had returned in spite of the fact that Naruto having been asleep for the same period of time. She knew she was being silly, but considering some of the women she believed might have been intimate with her Ghost. She couldn't help but fear that she didn't meet his standards of what a kunoichi or woman should be.

The delicious smell of the ramen shop that she associated with her Ghost caused some of the depression that she had caused herself to fade away. Deciding a bowl would help cheer herself up further, she adjusted her heading. Sliding the door of the small shop opened, she paused as she saw the man she had just been thinking of sitting at the bar gobbling down bowl after bowl. Placing the one he was working on down he said, "Mmmm, I can see why old man Teuchi would leave you in charge, Ikumatsu. It's almost as good as the ramen that Ayame makes."

Yukata felt her eyes go wide at the reminder that Naruto already had a girlfriend, although why she wasn't sure, since she was already of the opinion that he was seeing women in Suna also. The blonde woman in charge of the Ramen Shop that Teuchi had opened as he branched out smiled as she said, "That's the first time someone has complimented me by telling me the food that I cooked was almost as good as someone else's."

Naruto chuckled, but replied, "Sorry, but Ayame's ramen is the best."

Ikumatsu favored the blonde with a warm smile that held a seductive quality as she replied, "Well, I'll just have to keep improving until I can hear you say that about mine." The woman's gaze shifted to her new customer as she said, "In or out please. You're letting sand blow into the shop."

"Sorry," Yukata said getting over her surprise as she closed the door behind her. Not sure about how she should act around him, she took a seat at the bar one stool away from Naruto. She placed her order as the jinchuriki finished his current bowl while she watched him out of the corner of her eye.

Yukata felt concerned as Naruto seemed oblivious to her presence as he accepted another bowl of ramen while saying, "Man, I feel like I could eat for a week and still not be full."

Ikumatsu turned back towards Naruto from where she was chopping ingredients as she said a little darkly, "Is that another comment on how my ramen isn't as good as the one being made at the parent shop?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he realized that the woman was only going to accept so many comparisons to Ayame, he quickly said, "No, I was just going to say it was likely due to my not eating for the past few days." Ikumatsu continued to stare at him causing him to add, "Honestly that all I meant."

The woman turned away causing him to blow out a breath in relief, although he thought he heard the woman mumble, "It better be. Seriously, between you and Teuchi, you'd think this Ayame was some sort of Ramen Goddess."

Naruto smiled as he guessed, that Ikumatsu's description was pretty close to how he at times thought of his Ayame, especially when she served him meals wearing only an apron. He heard Yukata giggle at the exchange so turning to face her said, "I know you, right?" He wasn't too surprised by the frown that appeared, at least until he said, "Wait; don't tell me…Yukata, right?" The kunoichi nodded as he said, "We met during the Training Force. You're the girl that liked Ghost stories."

Yukata inclined her head and felt silly for her earlier concerns as he smiled brightly at her. She felt a thrill pass through her as he said, "You know, I've had some brushes with the paranormal in the past."

Yukata wondered if Naruto was being serious or just alluding to his time as the Ghost that had haunted so many kunoichi lately. But her love of the paranormal caused her to ask, "Really?"

"Yep," Naruto said scratching his cheek, "There was this one mission in the Land of Birds, where we were tasked with hunting down a ghost they called the Cursed Warrior. It turned out the Cursed Warrior was just a ploy, but during the mission I met the ghost of the current Daimyo's brother. He asked me to save his sister…although I was half drowned at the time, so maybe I just hallucinated the whole thing." Yukata smiled as she giggled at him as he scratched his cheek while he considered the possibility, he focused on her as he said, "There have been a few other incidents thought. I'd love to tell them to you sometime."

She watched as Naruto paid for his meal and so she said, "I'd like that."

"Good," Naruto said as he stood, "Thank you for the meal Ikumatsu." The cook replied in a similar manner before turning back to her chopping board. Naruto took the opportunity to place his hand on Yukata's hip as he saddled up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Then how about tonight we make a new Ghost story?" Yukata shivered at the tone that he used as she nodded her head in agreement while Naruto applied a seal to her hip so he could Hiraishin to her later. Needless to say, Yukata ended up changing her order to go much to Ikumatsu's annoyance.

 ******************************** *

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?" Senjumaru asked the Kazekage as he sat behind his desk. "The Daimyo has given you permission to pass judgment on Ishida in much the same manner as it was nearly meted out to you."

Gaara nodded his head, but replied, "Perhaps that is why I feel it is important that Ishida at least be given a fair trial before his punishment is decided. I was just in his position."

Senjumaru smirked as she added, "And you no doubt realize that the Daimyo is hoping to show those not foolish enough to believe Ishida changed his orders, as is being claimed, that you can act in a similar manner."

Gaara sighed hating this side of being Kazekage as he rubbed his eyes, "I imagine some may see it that way. But, if I was the type to act in such a manner, I would have killed Joseki outright and avoided quite a great deal of later trouble."

Senjumaru conceded the point as she turned away while saying, "I can see why your shinobi respect you so much, Lord Gaara. You truly are as what your people believe you are, a kind and compassionate leader. It's a shame that those in the Capital see that as a threat."

The woman began to leave, but stopped as Gaara said, "Senjumaru, if you wish, you could come back to Suna."

The woman looked over her shoulder as she replied, "It isn't that simple I'm afraid. I left Suna, because I realized that much like a puppet I moved however those holding my stings wished. The lower you are from those in power, the more strings there are manipulating you. I accepted my position to the Royal Guard so that only one person held my strings. In that regards, both you and I am the same Lord Kazekage as only the Daimyo holds our stings. But a terrible fate awaits any puppet that tries to cut the threads that bind it."

"I have no intention of cutting those strings," Gaara said. "I only wish to better relations with the other shinobi villages in order that we can stop the endless cycle of violence that has been a part of our lives since they were first founded."

Senjumaru gave a small disappointed shake of her head as she said, "I think you may find that such a goal is exactly what those who control the strings are most afraid of. I bid you farewell, Lord Kazekage. I will make your recommendation regarding Ishida's fate known to the Daimyo."

"Farewell, Lady Shutara," the Kazekage replied as she stepped out of the room. He sat back in his chair feeling the weight of his office and wondered how there were people opposed to an era of peace between the Shinobi Villages, considering it had been to end the Warring Clan period that they had first been founded.

A knock to his door alerted him that his attention was likely needed elsewhere as he called for the person to enter. His mood brightened as Sari entered the room, although he felt some concern in regards to how she acted around him since his return to the village. She smiled at him although it appeared constrained like she felt she needed to hold back her usual exuberant cheer. "I take it that she is returning to the Capital," Sari said.

"Yes, she says she will pass on my wish that Ishida be tried before his punishment is decided. Although I suspect all that awaits him upon reaching the Capital is a quick beheading."

"It's more then he deserves," Sari said letting her feelings for the man that had helped play a role in her nearly losing Gaara show through.

Gaara shook his head as he said, "He has a right to a fair trial. It was due to such haste that the truth of my own innocence nearly didn't come to light."

"He's hardly innocent," Sari countered. Her mood softened though as she added, "But I understand your point. The Daimyo is just hoping to sweep the whole thing under the rug, and the quickest way to do that is to kill the only witness to his ordering your swift execution."

Gaara nodded, before asking, "Are there any official reasons for your visit?"

Sari inclined her head causing Gaara to nearly frown as lately his girlfriend had made sure all her trips to his office were for official reasons only. In truth, he felt like ever since he had returned to Suna, Sari was acting as she believed he wanted since her attempts at moving their physical intimacy outside of the boundaries they had existed at before had stopped. Sari stepped before his desk and placed a packet of papers on it as she said, "It's related to the next Chunin Exams. Tsunade has asked that we postpone it for a few months."

"Why?"

"The Konoha Council has voted to end the embargo with Kumogakure," his girlfriend answered. "Several envoys are going to be leaving the Leaf Village in the hopes of discussing new trade relations, but also about the possibility of Kumo officially entering the alliance. She has asked that we send a few councilors as well so that Suna's concerns may be addressed."

"I'll let Sajo pick the envoys," Gaara said. "I'm sure he'll volunteer for the chance to see Kumo with his own eyes."

"I'll let him know of his selection," Sari said turning to leave since her official reason for coming was done.

She stopped as Gaara asked, "But why does the Hokage wish to postpone the Chunin Exams?"

Sari blushed in embarrassment since in her haste to leave she hadn't actually answered Gaara's question. "Right…um… she wants to offer the Raikage a chance to let his Genin participate and feels that if he accepts, it's only fair that he have adequate time to prepare."

A half smile appeared on Gaara's face as he said, "I'm sure there will be certain parties that are annoyed by such a delay. But, I suppose it can't be helped if the Raikage does agree."

"I'll send a message to the Hokage telling her that you agree with her proposal," Sari said quickly turning to fulfill her tasks.

Gaara did frown as his girlfriend made a hasty retreat, so reaching for her caused sand from his gourd resting against the wall to move towards her. The sand wrapped itself around her wrists and ankles as it lifted her into the air as she let out a surprised, "G-gaara! What are you doing?"

Gaara came around the desk as he had his sand turn her to face him as he responded, "I'm forcing my girlfriend to spend time with me."

"We've spent time together," Sari responded although she knew what her boyfriend was driving at.

"I know. But, ever since I came back you've been…less like yourself."

"I thought that was what you wanted," Sari said confused.

Gaara cupped her face as he replied, "I think this whole ordeal has made us both realize what we want. Which I hope is each other, everything else we'll figure out together."

Sari was ecstatic as she began to reply, "I d…" but was cut off as Gaara pulled her into a kiss. Still suspended in the air, Sari nonetheless kissed him as passionately as she could. The sand around her ankles and wrists began to travel up her limbs as it moved under her clothes causing the kunoichi to pull away to ask, "Gaara…what are you doing?"

Her clothes were ripped away by the sand as Gaara answered as he stepped back to admire her, "Considering the number of times you've teased me in this office. I only think it proper to return the favor."

Despite being surprised at her suddenly being nude in front of her boyfriend, Sari basked in his gaze as his eyes drank in her naked form, and seemed to enjoy what he saw. Sari was pulled into another kiss after which she stated, "It's not fair that after all my attempts to seduce you I'm the only one that ends up naked."

Gaara nodded as his sand carried her towards his desk which she was laid out on before the sand let her go as she watched her boyfriend, and soon to be lover, disrobe. He approached the desk causing Sari to lick her lips seductively while she squirmed on his desk while her pussy began to grow moist in anticipation as he approached where she sat on the edge of his desk. He took up a position between her legs as he brought his face close to hers and said, "Sari, I'm sorry for…"

"Shh, that's not important now Gaara," she said cupping his face between her hands. "I made some mistakes too. I'm just glad that I didn't lose you." She pulled him into a kiss in which their tongues danced against each other before pulling back so that she could reach down between them. She stoked his cock bringing it to full hardness as she added, "All I've ever wanted was to be with you. Now please become one with me."

Gaara allowed her to guide his hardness to her slickened opening, where she slid the head of his cock against her wet folds causing them both to moan. Placing him at her entrance, she moaned as Gaara began to push forward and slowly part her around him. Despite having lost her maidenhood to the rigors of her training, she felt some discomfort as Gaara's rather impressive package pierced her fully. He noticed her wince causing him to ask, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Sari shook her head as she answered, "I…I'm fine. I'm just so happy to be connected to you as a woman. Please don't hold back."

Hearing that, Gaara began to pull free of her soft grip, before slamming back in as his hips seemed to develop a mind of their own. Sari accepted everything Gaara gave her as her hands traveled up and down his back and the back of her feet pressed against his ass as she used them to urge him to fuck her harder and faster. The bandana she wore fell from her head onto the desk as a result of her head's swaying as she moaned out with each thrust that bottomed out inside her. She fell back onto the desk, the cool metal of the nameplate causing her to arch her back as it so contrasted with the inferno burning within her.

The movement caused Gaara to focus on the swells of her breasts which he promptly seized upon sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. Sari's moans grew louder as a result and her pussy clamped down around his driving dick when he pinched the hardened nub between his teeth. The sensation caused Gaara to groan as she urged him on, "More… more…it's so much better than I thought it would be."

Her lover was pleased to know he was surpassing her expectations as one thing that had held him back before was his concern that he wouldn't be able to please her. Finding the task both harder and easier than his imagination had portrayed, since he felt like he had already run to Konoha and back, he wanted to make sure Sari was fully satisfied after their first time. Therefore, upon feeling his end approaching he hoped to buy himself more time so let his cock slip from the brown-haired kunoichi's gripping snatch to give him a moment to recover.

Sari had other ideas as she spun around on his desk and rolled onto her stomach where she captured his manhood between her lips. Feeling her tongue rolling around his cockhead caused Gaara to moan as he said, "Wait…Sari…don't I'm going to…"

His lover hummed into his dick causing him to lose control as he began flooding her mouth with his seed. Sari eagerly swallowed as he buried his hands in her hair as the pleasure of his release passed through him. Sari let him pop out of her mouth as she tasted his last mouthful of cum before swallowing. Then while still lying on her stomach, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock before smiling up at him.

Gaara outside of still feeling fantastic as a result of his orgasm was rather disappointed that he had failed to make Sari cum with him. He gave voice to that feeling as he said, "I'm sorry that I came alone."

Sari smiled as she sat back up on the desk before bringing her face to his as she said, "Gaara, it's my job to make you feel good also. I'm quite pleased my pussy made you feel so good. Besides, I like to think this is something that we're going to have to practice a lot before we become perfectly synchronized at it."

Gaara nodded as he said, "I suppose you're right. I don't suppose we should call it a night until we've made sure to practice a few more times."

Sari nodded as she was about to lean in to start things off anew, but panicked as she heard a knock at the door followed by Temari saying, "Gaara its Temari. I need to speak with you."  
 ******************************** *

Used to entering without waiting for a response, Temari was shocked at how windy the office was as several objects swayed like a desert storm had passed through. She looked towards the window and was surprised to see them closed as Gaara sat at his desk with Sari standing perched over his shoulder as they read a report she had likely brought him. She smiled at the scene since it appeared that the difficulties in their relationship were a thing of the past.

Gaara looked up his face a calm mask, which when compared to Sari's cheeks almost made her wonder if he was using his Sand Armor to mask his appearance. "What do you need Temari?"

"It's about your guest…"

"I've already told Sari about our mother's resurrection," Gaara informed his sister.

Temari wasn't too surprised as he had likely needed to explain his preoccupation to his girlfriend and didn't wish to lie to her. "Good," Temari replied, "Then I think we need to all sit down and discuss how you plan to send her to the Leaf."

Gaara looked surprised as he said, "You mean…"

She nodded her head as she said, "Yes, I'll let all the interested parties know to meet at your home tomorrow."

"Very well," Gaara said feeling relieved he could include Sari.

Temari began to leave, but stopped as she added, "Oh boy the way. That's an interesting use for your sand armor Gaara. I don't ever think I've seen you replicate clothes before." She smirked as Sari turned beat red since the blond kunoichi's gaze was zeroed in on her.

Sari felt embarrassed at being caught as the door closed. "She knows," the chunin said mortified.

"Don't worry," Gaara replied letting the sand fall away from his girlfriend so he could enjoy her nudity. "Tomorrow, you'll find out that Temari's been keeping plenty of secrets of her own."

"What sort of secrets," Sari asked as her curiosity grew.

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Sari sunk to her knees as Gaara's sand fell away from him to reveal his lack of clothes and wrapping her fingers around his cock began to stroke it as she said, "I think I can come up with a way to convince you to tell me sooner." Gaara groaned as his body began to respond to Sari's fisting of his dick and as she once more took him inside her mouth didn't doubt that he'd soon be spilling Temari's secrets to her, along with several loads of his seed inside her.

 ******************************** *

Yukata had gone straight home after leaving the ramen bar. She was about to make a straight line to the summoning circle but stopped as a red flash appeared behind her. She was suddenly pulled back against a strong chest, and her face was turned to look over her shoulder as she was guided into a passionate kiss. She was pleased that Naruto had arrived using his Transparency Jutsu since there had been something she had wanted to do for her Ghost since back during her time with the Training Force.

Therefore after separating and seeing that he was about to cancel the jutsu as he began to appear she said, "Wait, not yet!"

She caught a glimpse of his surprise before he completely disappeared from her sight again. She approached him, feeling out in front of her, and smiled as she felt his strong hands grip her wrists before pulling her arms around his shoulders. She rubbed her face against his so she could capture his lips and after guessing correct cooed into his mouth as their tongues rolled around each other. She then pulled back before slowly sinking to her knees using her hands to locate what she sought.

Finding the fly of his pants she freed his invisible cock which she began to lick as she got an idea of his size and girth. The fact that she had yet to actually see it, coupled with what she had felt made her wonder how such a large piece of flesh would fit inside her. She pushed such thoughts aside so that she could concentrating on giving her Ghost a return on some of the pleasure that he had given her as she began to swallow his dick.

Naruto groaned as he watched Yukata's mouth grow wider and wider as she took him into it. She was forced to back off as she began coughing when he poked the back of her throat when only about half of his manhood had been swallowed. He saw that Yukata appeared a little intimidated by that, but a moment later she was trying again. She didn't try to take everything again as she instead used her hands to massage what she couldn't comfortably swallow.

Naruto moaned, as he had to admit the fact that he could see inside Yukata's mouth as her tongue swirled around him was highly erotic. Using her hands to gauge how far to go, she began bobbing her head back and forth causing Naruto to moan as he continued to watch her tongue dance as it pleasured his cock. Naruto wasn't too surprised when despite her lack of experience, he soon found himself on the verge of cumming as her enthusiasm more than compensated. He announced his impending release and was pleased as she slid back until only the head of his cock was in her mouth. She then used her hands to milk his cum from his balls which as a result of the invisibility jutsu allowed him the pleasure of watching as his seed painted her tongue and throat with his cream.

Yukata received several powerful bursts of his cum, but didn't spill any as she let him slip free of her lips. She had a little difficulty swallowing the foreign substance but after a few attempts gulped it all down. She stared up and watched as he appeared before her. She was thoroughly pleased by the look of satisfaction that appeared on his face.

Naruto reached down, and cupping her face pulled her back to her feet where he kissed her in gratitude for the pleasure she had given him. As they kissed she felt a sudden feeling of unease, like she had suddenly moved a great distance, and when she stepped away was shocked to find they were in the clearing and were standing where the original summoning circle once resided.

Her surprised gaze moved from Naruto to a blanket with a picnic basket on it before returning to the smiling blond. Upon her locking eyes with him, he said, "I had figured we'd have ourselves a romantic night before taking things to the next level. But I'm guessing you'd rather skip straight to the after."

Yukata nodded and felt giddy as Naruto scooped her up in his arms while saying, "Well, I guess I have kept you waiting long enough." Lying her down on the blanket so that her head rested on one of his arms, he moved a strand of hair from her face and then lowered his lips to hers. Before making contact he whispered, "Yukata, thank you for choosing to be with me. I promise you won't regret it."

Yukata was shocked by his words since in truth she was the one that felt lucky to be chosen. But before she could state as much, his lips were covering hers and his tongue began to engage hers. As they kissed, Naruto's hand reached into her skirt where he began to slide his finger over her panty covered slit. She mewed into the kiss as her body began to react to his caresses. As her body awoken to the pleasure she began to move her hips as she tried to increase the pleasant sensations Naruto was creating within her, and was rewarded by his sliding her panties to the side in favor of burying two of his fingers inside her.

Naruto broke the kiss as Yukata moaned from his fingering and lowering his mouth to the zipper of her shirt clenched it in his teeth before pulling it half-way down. Kissing down her chest he used his nose to push her shirt away from her right tit, which he then teased by taking her bra encased nipple between his teeth. The kunoichi began to really rock her hips against the fingers buried inside her as a result, so Naruto moved to a kneeling position after withdrawing his fingers from her quim. Grabbing the band of her white undergarments, he pulled them down her legs before tossing them onto the blanket. He was about to lower his mouth to her pussy, but she placed her hands against his shoulders as she said, "No, please… I want the real thing."

Naruto smiled down at her as he leaned back once more to divest himself of his cloak, jacket, and shirt. Unbuttoning his pants, he pulled down his fly and was amused as she gulped as his cock sprung free of his boxers. Losing his pants, he crawled between her legs where he said, "Yukata, from this day forward you're going to be bound to me. Are you sure that is what you want?"

Wrapping her legs around his hips she said, "Yes. I want to be bound to you forever."

"That is entirely a possibility," Naruto said as he pressed the head of his cock at her entrance. He slid inside, and felt himself come up against a barrier. Not surprised at Yukata's being a virgin, he looked down to inform her of what to expect, but found her eyes already closed as she braced for the pain. Pulling back, he slammed his hips forward causing the kunoichi to cry out as her hymen was torn. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes which Naruto kissed away before saying, "Let me know when you're ready."

Yukata waited until the sharp pain had regressed back to a dull throb before saying, "Naruto… "

The blond understood as he began to slowly move within her causing the pain to make a sudden resurgence. But after several thrusts it began to fade as it was replaced by soft pleasure that unlike all the times before didn't originate from outside her but within. Wanting to experience the pleasure that it was promising her, she locked her ankles behind the small of Naruto's back as she began to meet his pumping hips with hers.

A pressure began to build within her as both their needs for release began to claim them which resulted in their frenzied love making. Yukata felt the pressure grow and grow until it became too big for her small frame to contain resulting in her shouting, "I'm cumming!"

Her world went white, as her pleasure seemed to double as a searing heat gushed into her womb as Naruto deposited his seed deep within her. She rode out her orgasm until her mind when blank and was surprised that when she became truly aware again she was lying on her side with her head resting on the nude jinchuriki's chest. Pulling her head away to look into his eyes, she said, "I think I just died and went to heaven."

Naruto chuckled as he cupped her face while replying, "Yukata, it's going to be my extreme pleasure to show you that heaven is something that can be brought to you."

Getting to her knees, Yukata pulled her shirt the rest of the way off as well as her bra before straddling her lover. Rubbing her pussy against his softened cock she said, "I'm looking forward to the next demonstration."

Naruto smiled as he sat up to press his naked chest against hers as they kissed passionately. Wrapping his arms around her torso, he lifted her off his hardened dick before plunging her once more onto it. Yukata came from being so forcefully penetrated and as her world exploded into white once more found that for her Heaven had become a small clearing next to the remains of the Chunin Instructor proving Grounds.

 ******************************** *

Kiba watched as Yuffie and Aeris talked happily while they walked in front of him arm in arm. Aeris looked back with eyes that shined like precious jewels which he hoped meant she had enjoyed the night out that he had treated both women too. He suspected Yuffie had if only due to the idea of spending his money.

"So what's next perv," Yuffie said causing Aeris to shush the deaged woman.

The little dig helped remind Kiba why he had come to believe neither woman could ever truly be happy in Konoha, or with him given the current circumstances. It helped prevent him from backing out since as Aeris had enjoyed the night, he had felt some of the magic between them returning. "How about we call it a night for the entertainment district? There's someplace I need to take you."

Yuffie watched him skeptically, but Aeris nodded and to his surprise hooked her arm with his as she dragged the formerly older kunoichi along with them. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Kiba." The Inuzuka smiled somewhere between pleased and grimly. The brown-haired woman upon noticing asked him, "What's wrong?"

Being true to her rather bratty self, Yuffie said, "He's probably expecting some nookie in return."

"Yuffie, stop it," Aeris said a little anger entering her voice.

Kiba was grateful for the intervention, but said, "It's alright Aeris. I'm just glad at least one of you had a good time."

Reaching one of the lesser used gates; Kiba led them out of the village. Yuffie suddenly came to a stop prompting Kiba to ask, "Why'd you stop?"

"We can't go any further than this," Yuffie answered, "Believe me, I've tried."

"Don't worry about that," Kiba said. "That only applies when you're by yourself. As long as I'm here you can go as far as you'd like."

A dangerous smile appeared on Yuffie's face as she said, "Is that so?"

"Don't even think it," Aeris warned.

"Aeris, come on, this is the break we've been waiting for," Yuffie said excitedly. "We've finally found a means to get one up on that red-haired bitch."

"Bitch," a voice called from the nearby woods, "The only reason that condition exist is because I figured at some point Kiba may wish to treat you like the dog you are."

"What's she doing here?" Yuffie asked rounding on Kiba as Kiyomi appeared from the woods.

"I asked her to meet us out here tonight," Kiba said moving towards the Bijuu, "But let's talk about why somewhere with a little more cover." Reaching an area that had two packs resting against a tree Kiba said, "Thanks for arranging everything as I asked, Kiyomi."

"You're welcome, although I'm beginning to have second thoughts," the Bijuu replied sending a glare towards Yuffie.

"Kiba," Aeris said confused felt a little dread settle in her stomach. "What's going on?"

The Inuzuka turned to face her giving her the same pleased yet sad smile she had noticed before as he answered, "I've talked to Kiyomi, and thanks to Yuffie's so thoroughly testing the restrictions placed on you two. She has agreed to let you return to Waterfall."

"What's the catch?" Yuffie asked excitedly.

"The catch is that as opposed to before where you'd simply act foolish. If you try to divulge the secrets you learned, an embolism is going to form in your brain and kill you," the Bijuu answered taking a little satisfaction in wiping the smirk of Yuffie's face.

"That's a pretty steep catch," Yuffie replied after gulping audibly.

"Perhaps," Kiyomi said, "But only if you refuse to keep your mouth shut. Otherwise, you'll be free to return to your meager lives as shinobi of Taki."

Yuffie grumbled at the Bijuu's remark, and began to back up as she approached. Concerned she asked, "What are you doing?"

"You can't go back as a teenager, now can you?" Kiyomi replied clamping a hand on Yuffie's skull. The woman didn't scream this time around as the Bijuu reversed the deaging process causing Yuffie's hair to turn grey, and although her skin looked like it belonged to a woman many years younger it definitely lost some of the shine it had just possessed. Kiyomi let go, causing the woman to collapse as she felt constricted by the suddenly much tighter clothes. As she approached Aeris she said, "You'll find clothes to fit your original forms in the packs. There are also enough supplies for a trip to Taki and back."

She reached out for Aeris who stepped back and directed a questioning gaze towards Kiba. A part of her feared that as a result of her rejecting him, the Inuzuka had simply decided that she wasn't worth the effort any further, a feeling which surprised her due to how much it hurt. Kiba seemed to read her mind as he said, "I'm not angry about your rejection, Aeris. I've just come to realize that we could never truly get past how we met. I mean let's face it, you're a prisoner here. How can you ever truly be happy so long as it's inside a cage?"

Kiyomi smirked as she said, "Actually, it was that last part which convinced me to follow his wishes." Focusing on Aeris, she said, "Now choose."

Aeris looked troubled as her gaze shifted between Kiba and the older Yuffie. Seeing an almost pleading look appear on Yuffie's face she closed her eyes as she said, "I'm ready."

Kiyomi placed her head on Aeris's head causing her to age as the modifications she had made disappeared. Aeris felt drained when the Bijuu let go, but before she fell Kiba steadied her. She wanted to tell him that she thought she could have been happy with him regardless of how things started between them. But before she could Kiba said, "So that's what you looked like before. I'm sorry, that was probably rude of me."

Stepping away, the Inuzuka wasn't sure what to say so settled for, "I'm not really strong on good-byes. I hope you have a safe trip back to Taki. I'll tell Tifa that you send your regards."

He turned to leave not wanting to look foolish but stopped as Aeris called out, "Kiba!" A long pause grew between them before she finally said, "Thank you."

Kiba gave her a weak smile as he said, "You're welcome. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"Whatever," Yuffie said adjusting the pack she had chosen, "Let's go, Aeris."

"Right," Aeris said accepting the pack her team leader handed her. After adjusting the fit, the two women leapt away leaving Kiba behind. She would be several hundred feet away before she thought, "Good bye Kiba." Staring at Yuffie's back she wondered why with her freedom ahead of her it was so hard to resist looking back.

 **Next Chapter: Blast from the Past Part Duex: Toka Senju**

 **Author's Note: Well at long last we can close the book on this arc. I hoped it lived up to everyone's expectations. I'm actually quite pleased that this arc ended on chapter 50 since it seemed, at least to me, that this arc had a little bit of everything that makes this story such a joy to write. Also, with the next two chapters at least, it should be a return to the less overreaching and grand chapters as Naruto expands his influence with the ladies of the chapters. I would include the Sara chapter in that estimate, but a part of me is already expecting it to be a rather massive chapter considering everything I expect to need to cover. With that said, I plan to put out both the Toka chapter and the Samui chapter, before taking a short break from writing. It'll probably only be around a month, but after putting out so many chapters a little break is called for.**

 **I also plan to update the Sage's corner in the next few days with a little introspection about what prompted me to write this story in the first place. But also to explain my thoughts and views on how the politics of the Naruto world work. I know from some of the reviews I've received there have been some differences of opinion with how I've laid things out, or questions that have been raised so I'll try to address them there.**

 **One other thing, as Yukata's story has lain out there are still a few kunoichi out there that might be in the same boat as her. Therefore, if people have any suggestions on suitable characters they'd like to see as Suna-nin missing Naruto's touch please make them none along with the series that they came from. If I agree, I'll add them to a poll I'm putting together which people will then be able to vote on at my profile.**

 **Now if you're still reading this, let me thank you for taking the time to read an author's note. As a reward please continue on to two Omake's that I've written. The first will provide a little insight as to how Naruto came up with the Imploding Shadow Clone. The second will provide a little insight into my mind as to what readers can expect in the upcoming Toka chapter as well as a few hints on the future kunoichi and women to appear in the pages of EroNinja. Again thank you for reading this story through all the hassle of following it through the many deletions and movements, as well as for your many great and insightful reviews. So until next time, take care. Sincerely, The Lemon Sage**

 **Omake 1: The thrill of discovery**

To a casual observer Konohamaru was standing in a clearing at the center of training ground nineteen when suddenly he exploded.

Boom!

"Ha! Did you see that," Konohamaru said excitedly popping up from behind a log as did Naruto. "Can your clones explode like that?"

"Yeah," Naruto said with a smirk, "Yuugao taught me that jutsu shortly after we got together."

"What?!" Konohamaru replied annoyed, "I had to agree to several weeks of D-ranked missions to get Ebisu-sensei to agree to teach me that jutsu. He said it was one used exclusively in the Anbu."

"Well, Yuugao is the Head Anbu Captain," Naruto said amused. His amusement grew even more as he said, "But let me ask you this. Was Ebisu ever in the Anbu?"

"Well no," Konohamau said slowly. But realizing what Naruto was implying he said, "He tricked me."

"Or, he was training you in how to see underneath, the underneath," Naruto said thinking of his own sensei's penchant for saying the same. "You shouldn't always accept things people tell you at face value, especially now that you are a councilor."

"I guess so, but you should be able to trust your sensei," the young Sarutobi said annoyed as he crossed his arms.

Naruto chuckled as he said fondly, "Remind me to tell you about the time Pervy Sage suckered me and emptied my wallet by pretending to warn me about the three shinobi vices. Good sensei have a way to teach you without you even knowing that's what they were doing."

"Really," Konohamaru said sounding skeptical.

"Or Ebisu needed some extra cash for the collector box edition of the Make-Out series that is scheduled to come out next month."

Konohamaru frowned as he suspected that what Naruto had just suggested was closer to the truth. Looking at the blast pattern that his shadow clone had made he said proudly, "Not bad though, right?"

Naruto shrugged as he replied, "Ah, not bad. But I could do better, especially with the new clone that I'm working on."

Konohamaru didn't seem convinced as he said, "Pfft, you're all talk. What could you possibly be doing to improve that jutsu?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Naruto said cursing himself for boasting since technically he had yet to perform the jutsu successfully.

Konohamaru sensing Naruto's vulnerability hummed disbelievingly before he said, "Right, sure you have. I bet my jutsu was twice as strong as yours. I am a chunin after all."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said getting fired up from the dig at his lower rank. "Fine, have it your way. Just don't come crying to me when you realize how pathetic your jutsu was." Naruto moved to the center of the clearing and thought to himself, "Shit…way to go dumbass." Recalling that last time he attempted to incorporate his wind chakra into the Exploding Clone, he remembered how it farted before bursting into a soft breeze. Trying to think of some way to make the jutsu live up to the hype, he thought, "Maybe if I add some Sage Chakra."

Dropping down to sit cross-legged, he began to gather Natural Energy as he entered Sage Mode. He felt a vein begin to throb on his forehead as Konohamaru shouted, "Come on, just admit that you're full of crap. I have to report to Ebisu soon for those missions I was talking about."

"Shut up," Naruto said getting back to his feet, "and prepare to be amazed." As he created the clone by mixing his Sage and Wind Chakra, he thought, "Please let this work, or I'll never hear the end of it."

The clone popped into existence and something told Naruto that he should get away despite how sickly it looked. Quickly running towards Konohamaru, he jumped over the log that they were using for cover and plugged his ears.

Konohamaru not wanting to admit his friend's jutsu could be better than his remained standing. He felt rewarded for his skepticism as after nearly half a minute passed nothing happened, except for the clone rubbing its stomach. The sarcasm was readily present in the young Sarutobi's voice as he said, "Wow!"

Naruto was about to admit defeat when a voice called out, "Konohamaru! Come on Konohamaru! You promised Ebisu-sensei you'd due D-ranked missions today!" Recognizing the voice as Moegi's, Naruto heard it pick up a little as she spotted his clone and said, "Boss!" She began running towards the clone as she asked, "Boss, have you seen Konohamaru?" The clone began to bend over and hold its stomach causing the kunoichi to worriedly ask, "Boss, are you okay!"

Naruto popped up from behind the log shouting, "Moegi, don't go near that clone!"

The orange-haired girl stopped looking at Naruto and Konohamaru in confusion as the clone said, "Shit! I don't feel so good." It then rather than exploding collapsed in upon itself like a miniature black hole. The pressure of the collapse pulled everything towards it, including a panicked Moegi. Luckily, Naruto sensing the danger had thrown one of his tri-prong kunai and although the jutsu stopped it from reaching her, he was able to teleport in her path.

Naruto caught her shouting, "Hold on," as he used chakra to fight the pull of the jutsu by gripping the ground.

Moegi didn't need to be told twice as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She buried her face in his shoulder as Naruto fell forward so that he could use chakra in his hands to grip the ground. Despite the situation, she was intimately aware that the young man she had desired for years was between her legs. A fact further highlighted as her mound was pulled towards and ground into his as the air pressure tried to pull her towards the implosion and Naruto fought against it. She fought back a moan, as she felt a stiffness begin to press into her, and felt a sense of disappointment as the pressure pulling her into it began to lessen.

The pull faded, but instead of touching the ground Moegi remained clinging to Naruto. The blond moved to a sitting position, and Moegi almost wanted to coo as she felt their body's mesh in the way lovers would. He pulled back to stare at her face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Moegi nodded, and her eyes grew wide as she noticed the crater behind him. Naruto catching the shocked expression on her face looked back and felt his jaw hit the floor as a giant crater resided where his clone had imploded. At the center of the crater resided a spherical ball of earth the size of a person where all the material that had been sucked into the area of negative pressure resided. Looking across the crater, he saw a stunned Konohamaru who sagged in defeat.

Naruto turned back to Moegi, and adjusted a piece of hair out of her face as he asked, "Are you sure you're alright?" She once more nodded causing him to say, "I'm glad, but I'm going to get a lot of strange looks if I head back to the village under the current circumstances."

Moegi let go of Naruto as she said, "Sorry."

"What for?" Naruto asked confused.

"For not wanting to let go," Moegi thought to herself but ended up saying aloud, "Nothing." Wanting to escape the embarrassment she felt, she focused on Konohamaru before saying, "Ebisu-sensei sent me to find you. We have to meet our new teammate before we start taking missions for the day."

Konohamaru frowned, but nodded as Moegi got back to her feet. The two bid Naruto farewell with Konohamaru adding, "Next time, I get to pick the jutsu we are going to compare and I'm going to blow you away."

Naruto chuckled from his kneeling position before reminding his friend, "But you picked the jutsu this time. However, I'll let you go again."

"I don't need your pity," Konohamaru said agitated, "You can pick next time."

Naruto juts shrugged as he replied, "Fine," which he knew agitated the young Sarutobi even further. He watched them leave and standing turned to face the destruction he had caused and aware of how the people that maintained the training grounds tended to be annoyed with the state he left them in said, "Man, I'm glad Konohamaru signed this field out. Now, let's see if I can get down the right mixtures of chakra."

 **Omake 2: The Eroninja waiting room**

In a plush room, tucked deep in the imagination of a certain Sage was a collection of women that had yet to have their stories unfold in the pages of Eroninja. But there was hope that soon it would be their turn as the current arc came to an end. Those not quite sure who would get the call felt the anticipation that they would be soon as almost palatable while they sat around a circular couch at the center of the room.

However that wasn't the case for some, especially considering how due to their official standing in the manga felt they no doubt should have already been targeted by the protagonist. "I'm never going to get my chance," one of the women sighed. "I mean honestly, canon wise I'm officially on equal terms with Tsunade and I haven't even appeared yet."

"There, there," Isaribi said soothingly, "I'm sure you'll get your chance soon. The Arc I'm staring in is being set in Sea Country which is neighbors with the Land of Water. I'm sure you'll be called around then."

"It's shameful to watch kunoichi all salivating at the chance to be the next piece of meat to be thrown to that man."

"I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune after your chapter," Sasame said, "plus it's much easier to be relaxed about your appearance when you know that you're up next."

"Back in my day…"

"Apparently, women didn't use razors," Kurotsuchi said having seen that the woman didn't shave under her arms, and sported a wild bush between her legs when the woman had bathed together earlier.

Toka scowled as she said, "Such grooming is done solely for the pleasure of a spouse. I sacrificed being a woman in order to become a shinobi. In my time, a woman at my age would be at home popping out children or were loose women who used their bodies to seduce enemies. Women warriors such as myself were only found in clans like the Inuzuka."

Changing the subject as she and the other didn't wish to once more be lectured again about how easy they had it when compared to the ancient Senju, Samui said, addressing a woman that although had appeared in the story was currently in an arc that was going on and on, "Why don't you join us, Anko?"

"Hell no," Anko said her voice strained as she sat in a plush chair with her back facing the others. Her legs were spread widely apart so that they were visible on the sides of the chair.

"Why not?" Mei inquired.

Breaking the fourth wall she answered, "Because the last time I stared in one of these Omakes, it set the stage for what would be over twenty chapters of angst and other bullshit."

"Then why are you here?" Fuka asked wondering where Haruna had gone since she knew her chapter would take place in Vegetable Country where the woman ruled.

Anko held back a moan as she said, "Just, relieving some stress. I haven't had Naruto's dick in so long I'm starting to go stir crazy."

Shion and Toki peaked over the back of the couch so they could catch some sign of the person they suspected was buried between Anko legs. But turned towards the door as the Lemon Sage's production assistant entered.

"Alright Toka…hey Anko get the fuck out of here," the assistant said covering the headset he was wearing, "The waiting room is for non-Harem members only."

"Make me," Anko said ignoring the man, "You told me my current arc would be coming to an end around chapter fifty. I haven't been with him in so long I might as well be considered a Non-Harem member."

"Yeah well take it up with the Sage," the assistant replied not really caring as he thought of his impending lunch break. "He's the one that decided to split the past couple of chapters." Seeing that Anko was ignoring him and having a pastrami sandwich with his name on it he said, "Toka Senju, you're up." The woman in question stood and walked slowly towards the door causing the hungry assistant to say, "Come on sugar tits, we don't have all day."

Toka didn't say anything, but upon reaching the assistant grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed her knee into his groin. "Argghh, right in the daddy button."

The other women watched as the assistant rolled around on the floor while Fuka said, "Hm, I guess she's being type cast as a man-hater."

The women soon went back to discussing where they thought they would appear as they waited for Toka's chapter to come to an end so the next woman could be called up.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 51: Blast from the Past: Part Deux: Toka Senju Part I**

 **A year before the founding of Konohagakure:**

The man that would become the First Hokage stood in a clearing near where he and his old friend and current enemy had once dreamed of a world at peace. Those dreams seemed vastly out of reach now due to the many years of bloodshed that he had experienced since his father had learned of about his secret meetings with Madara. He also supposed it was due to the low life expectancy that Shinobi such as he had since the milestones seemed to come much faster for them then the regular citizens that made up the Elemental Nations. He was expecting to hear that he had reached a new one as any moment he expected to hear about the birth of another child.

When he had awoken that morning his wife had told him it was going to be a good day. But as Hashirama looked over the battlefield littered with corpses, he was having a hard time viewing it as such. He could understand why his men would likely view it differently than him though since the Senju had been hired by the Fire Daimyo to stop the march of Frost Country's Samurai Forces, a task made all the harder as the Frost Daimyo had hired the Uchiha to protect his conventional forces from just such an attack.

However, fortune had favored the Senju since Hashirama had gambled that the Uchiha would expect him to attack closer to the border. Playing into that expectation, he had created several squads of Henged Wood Clones to lure off most of the Uchiha defenders. His true force had waited until then to spring the trap, and wipe out both the samurai and remaining Uchiha. Still the rival clan had put up a stiff fight before being overpowered.

He turned his thoughts from his laments about the current state of things as he noticed his cousin Toka Senju and brother Tobirama approaching him both wearing satisfied looks at the handy defeat of the Uchiha. "I think Frost is going to take some time to recover from this setback. The Land of Fire's Daimyo should be pleased," his cousin Toka said as she walked past the corpses of the Uchiha commander and his four sons whom he had killed.

Tobirama nodded before adding, "Still, it was fortunate that Madara does not appear to be among this force. Otherwise I doubt your plan would have succeeded. He isn't one to lose sight of an objective by breaking his main force off to pursue weaker ones."

"True, but perhaps the rumors of division within the Uchiha have some merit," Toka suggested. "That megalomaniacal fool lives to spread chaos it seems. Even his clan must be tired of the constant fighting."

"Don't tell us you have grown tired of the battlefield, Toka," Hashirama teased his cousin. "Have you finally decided to settle down and perhaps find yourself a man?"

Toka rolled her eyes as she replied, "A man couldn't handle a woman like me."

Tobirama chuckled as he countered, "Well, it might help if you actually acted like one from time to time."

Toka ignored the teasing since she had long since grown accustomed to it, and knew her cousins meant it good naturedly. The rest of her clan though, tended to believe that Hashirama was wrong not to force her to become the wife of some of the more prominent shinobi of the clan. However, she knew that part of the reason Hashirama refused to bow to the pressure put on him by the clan elders, who insisted that a woman's role wasn't on the battlefield but at home producing the next generation of shinobi, was because of his dream to end the unending bloodshed that made the lifespan of shinobi so short in the first place. She just wished his dream didn't seem to focus on one day convincing Madara to join with her clan since she didn't operate under the same belief that the Uchiha was as dedicated to peace that Hashirama seemed to think. Although to be fair, she did consider that a form of peace was Madara's ultimate goal, but one that made all others subservient to him.

Hashirama smiled as Toka gave them a dismissive shrug, and although he doubted she would be any more receptive to his advice then the previous times he had given it, he said, "All kidding aside, Toka. You should at least try to find somebody who can make you happy. Our lives tend to be far too short to not enjoy them to the fullest."

"The man willing to not turn me into a baby factory has yet to be born, Hashirama," Toka replied. "Even you have caved to the elders wishes, and have let Mito squander away her life as a kunoichi."

Hashirama grew depressed as he sagged while saying, "Do you really think so? She says she's happy, has she told you differently?"

Tobirama shook his head at his brother's antics wondering how one of the world's most powerful shinobi could be prone to such mood swings. Despite often being the cause of them most often, he came to his brother's defense this time as he said, "Mito has never voiced any displeasure at being a mother. Besides if she did wish a return to the battle field, she could always push her husband to go along with the elders' Kekkei Genkai Restoration Plan." Turning towards his brother he said, "They're concerned that you and Mito are not a good match genetically and taking more wives would increase the chances of your Wood Release being passed along."

"Brother, you're rather proving Toka's point about the role we believe women should carry within the clan," Hashirama replied recovering his poise.

"I'm glad I don't need to point that out," the kunoichi said looking over her shoulder as her instincts cried out at her that something was amiss.

Hashirama smiled as he turned to look over the battlefield once more as he said, "I'd like to create a future where parents don't need to produce children just to keep up with the birthrates of the other clans. I'd like to see a future where children can grow old and…"

"Die you Senju fuck," the Uchiha commander shouted as he pushed off of the ground. Having been surprised that Hashirama rather than confirming the kill had begun to stare off into space, the man had planned to keep his chakra suppressed and escape when the moment arose. But hearing his hated enemy speaking about children as if he hadn't just killed his sons, the Uchiha was unable to follow through. Most especially as while recalling the lives of his children and the hatred their deaths filled his heart with for the Senju had caused a power to grow within him. Focusing on Hashirama, his Sharingan began to morph to take the form of a Mangekyō Sharingan.

As his eyes bore into Hashirama's, space began to distort around the leader of the Senju, but he was pushed to the side by Toka. She screamed as her entire body began to swirl, before being pulled into the singularity that formed where Hashirama had stood.

Although shocked at his cousin's sudden disappearance, Hashirama watched as his brother's face turned into a mask of anger as he shouted, "Bastard!"

"Tobirama wait…" the elder brother shouted as the younger pulled his fist back before he threw it forward causing a jet of water to appear in front of it. The water jet hit the Uchiha in the heart as it ripped a hole straight through his body.

Tobirama turned towards where Toka had been standing even as the Uchiha's body collapsed to the ground. Collapsing to his knees, the white haired man slammed his fist into the ground as he gazed angrily at his brother while asking, "Did you know he was still alive? Did you let your memories of dreaming with Madara sway your hand?"

"No," Hashirama said pulling himself to his feet to look away as he held back the pain of his cousin's apparent death, "But, I didn't check to make sure…I'm just so tired of the killing that I lost focus…I'm tired of losing friends as well as… family…" Hashirama trailed off as he felt his brother continue to stare at his back with a mixture of anger, and understanding.

"Lord Hashirama," a messenger shouted running towards them, "Lady Mito has given birth to a boy."

"Another son," Hashirama said feeling both joy and trepidation knowing his child wouldn't enjoy much of a childhood before being tested in the fires of battle. Having thus far avoided the fate that had befallen his own father where most of his children died early, he said to the messenger, "I will be there shortly. Inform my wife that I am returning." Hashirama gave his brother a grim smile as he addressed him, "Tobirama, I want you to head to the Fire Capital and inform the Daimyo of our success. I would also like for you to ask him if it would be acceptable for me to speak with him in person about a separate matter."

"What about?"

"It's time I stop dreaming and start acting," Hashirama said looking at the spot his cousin had just been standing. "I'm going to ask him for the right to build a village within his borders. One where all the Shinobi Clans can live together in peace."

"Are you insane," Tobirama questioned angrily. "Did what just happen not leave an impression on you? If you lower your guard around the Uchiha, it'll only be a matter of time before you and all the Senju share her fate."

"Brother," Hashirama said determinedly, "Killing more Uchiha will not bring her back. If the cycle of hatred and violence is to end, someone needs to be the first to propose a better way. It may be too late to do anything for Toka, perhaps even too late for our children. But I have to hope that our grandchildren may know a better life then us. A village… nay, a home, where the separate clans can live together in peaceful coexistence. That is something I'm sure all of us long for."

"I won't fight you on this brother if that is your wish. However, can you truly tell me that it is a dream Madara still shares after the number of times you've crossed blades with him?"

Hashirama frowned as he couldn't truly read his rival and friend's heart any longer, but replied, "I don't know. Yet, I'm sure I can convince him to recall it." Tobirama frowned at the answer, but nodded as he set about on his appointed task since having needed to bury his other brothers, he was almost grateful his cousin hadn't left a corpse that needed attending too. Which was all the proof that he needed to understand why Hashirama could hang onto his dream despite the realities of the world in which a man would welcome a son on the same day he needed to mourn a cousin.

 ******************************** *

Yukata felt rather nervous as she approached Matsuri's apartment due to it being the first time she would come face to face with some of the other women in Naruto's Harem. Although it had only been half a day since awakening in her apartment after her night of love making, she was still reeling from some of the revelations of who some of the Kunoichi that she was now connected to through him were. At least as far as Suna went.

She could feel the women outside her village and had a general idea of how close and in which direction they were. But, who they were still remained a mystery, as did the women in her village; at least until she would come across them as she performed her duties for the day. She hadn't asked Naruto since after finally being with her Ghost, she hadn't wished to talk about the other women she would be sharing him with. Nor had Naruto gone into much detail about who comprised his lovers as instead he had focused on explaining his ambition and his hope that she would aid him with it. To say that she was flattered that a man who had just tangled with the four previous Kazekage valued her help and input was something of an understatement.

However, she did wonder how she would fit in to such a grand ambition with her meager power and abilities. After all, the only reason she was being given a shot to once more follow her dream of becoming a puppeteer was because of the recent trade agreements with Konoha granting Suna more access to the chakra infused wood necessary for puppet creation. She did get a warm feeling at the realization that it was due to Naruto's own dream that she stood at the cusp of completing hers.

Yet, it wasn't just where she would fit into his ambition that she was wondering about, but how his love life worked in general. The truth was she didn't know just how much contact she would have with his other lovers, and truthfully as things currently stood imagined she might be okay with not being with the others in a sexual way at all. She figured this was due to outside of her encounters with Naruto at the Summoning Circle, and losing her virginity to him, in truth she hadn't given much thought about sex outside of the usual fantasies she had about Gaara before they had became dominated by Her Ghost. After all, it hadn't been the perverted nature of the ghost story Sakura had told that had drawn her to it, but the paranormal aspect of it.

She admitted that those encounters had awakened her sexual appetite, but she didn't know if that translated into her wanting to be with women in a sexual way. She supposed that it was learning that Matsuri was also in the Harem which caused her to question how far she was willing to delve into her new life. She wasn't exactly repulsed by the idea, but supposed it was seeing a side of her friend she had never contemplated before, which made her hesitant. Primarily, since she hadn't been so concerned upon learning that Temari, Maki, and Pakura were a part of the Harem, as she had upon learning about Matsuri was also.

She had already half suspected Temari, but had only learned about Pakura and Maki as they had crossed paths throughout the day. She hadn't thought that she had reacted, but in hindsight figured she may have due to a slight smirk appearing on the other women's faces as they went about their business. Yet, when she had felt the fourth woman approach and had seen that it was Matsuri, she knew her mouth had dropped open. Her friend had giggled at her open mouth stare, before asking her to meet at her apartment later. Yukata hadn't so much agreed as just nodded before her brown-haired friend had left.

Yukata figured she would be given the more detailed oriented explanation of her role in Naruto's ambition at the meeting. Knocking on the door to the apartment, Yukata learned that any further explanations about what to expect was not the reason for Matsuri inviting her. It started innocently enough as Matsuri opened the door far enough to stick her head out in order to give her hallway a quick scan before letting Yukata in. But after crossing the threshold of the apartment, that innocence was blown away as she saw Naruto sitting in the center of her friends couch. From wear it was in relation to the door, she could only see the raised backside of one of the two kunoichi that she suspected were orally pleasing him.

Her mind tried to process it, as sitting calmly at a small table in the nearby kitchen with what appeared to be glasses of wine were the two presences that she had felt, but hadn't seen due to their being at the Kazekage mansion most of the day. She was and wasn't surprised to find that they were both Leaf kunoichi as she had heard that Gaara had summoned them to Suna. She had suspected it was to look after Naruto, and guessed that in a manner of speaking they were as they watched the two women please the jinchuriki while enjoying some wine. The fact that they were both dressed, and chatting amicably while occasionally watching the action unfold on the couch told Yukata that it was likely a common occurrence.

Her attention drifted to Maki, who was sitting up on the floor in front of Naruto with her legs spread. She wondered briefly why the blue-eyed woman was nude and alone on the floor, but after hearing the door close behind her, an equally nude Matsuri walked in front of Yukata making her guess that the being alone part was a rather recent development. Matsuri smiled back at her as she called back, "Make yourself comfortable."

Yukata imagined that what Matsuri had in mind would involve her taking her clothes off like the other Suna women present. Still, despite finding herself feeling uncomfortable at the apparent orgy, she took a seat on a chair that had been pushed to the corner in order to make room for the two women on the floor. She watched as Matsuri knelt between Maki's legs to give the woman a deep kiss as her fingers traced down her body before reaching the junction between the older woman's legs.

Yukata's gaze moved to the couch to see that the woman whose backside she had seen upon entering was none other than Temari. On the opposite side of Naruto was Pakura, who much like the blonde kunoichi was tracing Naruto's cock with her tongue. Both kunoichi ran their tongues up to the head of his cock where they each sucked on half of its head causing the jinchuriki to groan. Naruto returned the favor as he ran his hands over both of his lovers' backsides before rubbing his fingers against their slickened folds. Temari and Pakura raised their heads to moan, and then looking at each other, began to kiss passionately and sloppily. The drool from their kiss began to run down their chins and began to coat the phallus they had just been pleasing. At the same time both of the women reached for his dick and touching each other's hand broke apart to smile at one another.

Temari spoke first as she said, "If you don't mind I'd like first crack."

Pakura nodded as she relinquished her grasp of Naruto's dick as Temari moved to position herself over it while facing away from her lover. Yukata watched mesmerized as the woman that she had only known as a tough, but fair commander looked over her shoulder causing her face to soften as she smiled at her lover. She then looked away and Yukata watched as her face changed once more into a visage she never thought she would personally see as it changed to reflect the pleasure she felt as she began to slide down Naruto's long and thick shaft.

Once the blonde woman bottomed out on it, she leaned back into Naruto's chest as she said somewhere between a sigh and a moan, "I can't believe you all convinced me to do this before meeting with Gaara and the others."

Pakura stopped in her moving towards the table the Leaf-nin were sitting at to look back as she said amused, "It took all of three seconds to convince you, Temari. I think you wore that black kimono you favor just so you could strip out of it the fastest."

Temari moaned as she raised and lowered her hips to fuck herself on Naruto's meat stick. "A good strategist plans for all possibilities."

Pakura smiled as she completed her journey towards the table to pour herself a drink and Yukata listened as she said to the women sitting there, "I hope you two are not put off by our asking that you sit this one out."

Sakura replied with a smile, "No, we understand."

Shizune seconded the statement by adding, "We know that we tend to get more unfettered access to Naruto to allow such gatherings to happen. We're more than happy to sit this one out to let you all get better acquainted with each other."

Pakura smiled as she nodded before sending a look back to Yukata who seemed entranced as she watched the dick that had given her so much pleasure the night before do the same for Temari. Her gaze shifted to Temari as the blonde woman began to moan louder as Naruto gripped her tits while she continued to ride his staff. Willing to wait her turn, she moved to join Matsuri and Maki as they knelt in the center of the apartment kissing while they rubbed each other's pussies. The women separated enough to let her join in so that she could pet Matsuri's quim as Maki began to rub hers.

Yukata still was having trouble believing what she was seeing as Pakura joined the other two women. But further still, she couldn't believe just how wet she had gotten from watching her fellow Suna kunoichi not only fuck the man that had taken her virginity, but please each other as they waited for their turn to do the same. Still, despite her desire to join in, especially with Naruto, she decided to try and handle her arousal herself. Reaching demurely between her thighs, she began to rub her pussy over her underwear confident that with all the other action going on she would be all but unnoticed.

But this wasn't the case, as both Temari and Naruto watched her close her eyes as she began to get lost in the pleasure her fingers were giving her. When Yukata brought her free hand up under her shirt to tease her nipple, the two connected lovers shared a smile. Temari had a hard time holding in a cry as Naruto picked her up and carried her towards the dark-haired kunoichi, before setting her down in front of the unaware woman. Temari bent over, resting her hands on the armrest as Naruto began to slam his hips into her from behind.

Yukata concentrated on her own pleasure as she worked a finger into her drenched pussy and didn't notice the other woman's proximity until after she received a rather powerful thrust, she moaned out causing the chunin to sit back as she realized Temari was right in front of her. "T-temari…" she said in surprise as she pulled her hand from under her skirt, "Um… …"

Her question froze on her lips as Temari grabbed the wrist of the hand Yukata had just been using to pleasure herself. She then licked the woman's juices from them and moaned as much from the taste as Naruto's continued pounding of her snatch. The jinchuriki chuckled at Yukata's surprised face causing him to say, "She's missed tasting your pussy."

"T-tasting my pussy," Yukata said not quite sure how or when the sister of the Kazekage would have done such a thing.

Reaching down to grope, Temari's tits he leaned over her back as he said into his panting lover's ear, "Go on and tell her, Temari."

"I…I can't…it's too embarrassing," the kunoichi moaned as Naruto moved one hand to begin rubbing her pussy as well.

Naruto chuckled at his lover as he said, "More embarrassing then sucking her fingers clean of her essence." Looking at Yukata, the jinchuriki explained, "I'd often take the boners that you gave me after you visited the circle to Temari. She'd always suck your cum from my fingers. After a while, she could tell it was you just by your taste."

Yukata was shocked by the revelation, but was more so as the woman knelt down in front of her, pulling Naruto along with her, and pushed her legs up over the chair's armrests. Temari then buried her face between Yukata's outstretched legs, and caused the newest member of the Harem to moan as her tongue began licking away at the well lubricated pussy. Yukata let out a loud moan as her hands sought out Temari's head, but rather than push her away she began grinding her mound against the blonde's mouth. "O-oh…yes…please don't stop."

Temari had no intention of doing so, as her hands worked their way under Yukata's shirt so that she could fondle the kunoichi's tits. Yukata's head fell back against the chair as Temari pushed her bra up and began rolling her nipples between her fingers. Yukata couldn't believe how skilled Temari's tongue appeared to be, but seeing the three women who were pleasuring each other in the center of the apartment by lying in a circle eating each other's cunts, she supposed there were plenty of opportunities to develop said skills.

She began to feel a sensation that outside of the orgasms she had given herself, had only ever been given to her by Naruto. She could tell Temari was close as well due to the woman's muffled moans into her quim as Naruto kneeled behind his lover while drilling his cock into her. His powerful thrusts had the added benefit of increasing Yukata's pleasure as Temari seemed to always run her tongue over the other woman's clit whenever Naruto bottomed out inside her and forced her harder into the muff she was dining on. Yukata threw her head back as she reached her peak from Temari's tongue as she shouted out, "Cumming!"

Temari let out a muffled cry as she also reached the finish as Naruto began flooding her milking cunt with his jizz. Temari sat on the floor, while she rested her head on the cushion between Yukata's spread legs as she caught her breath.

Yukata stared up at the ceiling as she realized that the lifestyle she had become a part of wasn't just about pleasing Naruto, but also about building connections with the other women that she was now connected to through him. Not that doing so in such a sexual manner was mandatory, but it helped foster a closeness between the women that had pledged themselves to the man and his dream.

Yukata pulled her shirt off as Temari began to sit up, and surprised the kunoichi as she pushed her down onto her back. Taking a place between Temari's legs, Yukata began to suck the recently deposited cum from the woman's succulent pussy finding the mixture of the two blondes releases to be almost addictive.

Temari began to moan as Naruto watched Yukata return the favor. He turned his attention to the three women moaning behind him to find them lying on their sides in a circle with their heads buried in-between each other's legs. Maki's mouth was clamped firmly to Pakura's mound as the green haired kunoichi's tongue teased Matsuri's quim in a similar manner. Matsuri completed the chain as she fingered Maki, while sucking on her clit.

Naruto moved to Pakura and pulled her hips away from Maki as he asked, "Mind if I cut in?"

Pakura certainly didn't as he straddled her one leg and placed the other on his shoulder and then slid his cock into her well lubricated entrance. The Scorch bloodline ability using kunoichi moaned in Matsuri's cunny as she was speared on Naruto's thick dick.

Maki watched as Naruto began to pump his schlong into Pakura. She pulled away from Matsuri allowing the kunoichi to lay back and enjoy Pakura's cunnilingus. Crawling up Naruto's back until she was pressed against him, she reached around to feel his chest and teased his nipples. Placing a kiss against his shoulder, she then licked up his neck until reaching his ear where she whispered, "Fuck her good and make her cum, because I want you inside me next."

She moaned as Naruto reached back to cup her dripping mound as he replied, "Don't worry Maki. I won't run out of stamina until all of my ladies are satisfied." Naruto's eyes shifted towards Shizune and Sakura, where he saw despite their earlier calm observance of the orgy going on in front of them. They were succumbing to their own lusts.

Shizune's legs were spread apart widely revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear while sitting in the kitchen chair as she lewdly fingered her cunt. Sakura was as well although she had both her hands in her shorts as she teased her wet pussy with her knees pressed tightly together. He looked back at Maki as he said, "Still if you can't wait I can accommodate you."

Wrapping his arms around Pakura's leg that was against his chest, he brought his hands together and made the hand-sign to create several of his K-clones. Once the cloud of smoke cleared Maki felt a hard cock pressed up against her to reveal one of the clones had taken up a position behind her. She moaned happily as it lifted her backside up and spread her ass to line its cock up with her waiting quim and moaned as it easily penetrated her. The clone pulled her back against its chest by her arms as it began to roughly fuck her.

Maki saw a pair of clones head towards Yukata and Temari where one sat on the edge of the chair the dark-haired kunoichi had been occupying. It pushed her skirt up over her hips and then pulled her panties down to her thighs before pushing it cock into her. Yukata pulled her face from Temari's muff long enough to moan, before diving back in much to the blonde woman's delight. The other clone knelt next to Temari's face prompting the kunoichi to open her mouth and accept his mancicle which she eagerly sucked on.

Matsuri saw a clone moving towards her and although enjoying Pakura's efforts was eager to be penetrated by the large cock of her lover, or his clone in this particular case. Crawling towards her couch she climbed onto it and spread her legs as the clone stepped up to her. She shivered in anticipation as the clone pressed its dick to her entrance and moaned appreciatively as her tight passage granted it entry. The clone placed its hands on the cushions to either side of her and she rested her knees against its elbows as it began working its large member inside of her.

The last two clones Naruto created approached the two Leaf kunoichi prompting Shizune to say, "Now Naruto, we agreed to let our Suna compatriots have you to themselves."

The clone moving to Shizune chuckled as it replied, "I don't think they're in any position to complain." It sent a look over its shoulders causing Tsunade's first apprentice to look at the moaning Harem members of Suna.

The sight did cause a quiver to start in her pussy which ran up her spine but nonetheless she said, "Be that as it may, we do get to spend more time with you so it's only fair that we…"

The clone came up behind her cutting her off as it pulled her fingers from between her legs. Looking at the drenched digits it asked, "Come now Shizune, do you honestly want to sit out and watch when you're this wet?" Reaching down, the clone took over rubbing her mound causing the Leaf kunoichi to moan as it added, "And besides, you're not breaking your promise if it's a clone, right? Plus it looks like Sakura has already accepted that logic."

Shizune looked over to see Sakura was eagerly sucking her clone's cock causing Shizune to say, "S-sakura… we agreed (moan)... to just watch."

Sakura let her clone's dick slide out of her mouth as she faced her fellow medic-nin while still rubbing her face affectionately against the large phallus. "I know Shizune." She gave the dick another slurp before continuing, "But Naruto made these clones for us to enjoy. It would be rude not to accept…and it's been so long since he's fucked me…"

"Don't worry Sakura," the clone she was pleasing said, "You don't have to wait any longer." The pink-haired kunoichi giggled happily as her clone picked her up in its arms. It kissed her greedily before setting her down and bending the chunin over the table. It then quickly pulled her shorts down and slammed its dick into her cunt.

Shizune watched as Sakura's face contorted in pleasure causing her own resistance to wane as she turned to kiss her clone over her shoulder. She moaned into the kiss as the clone inserted its middle finger inside her and began using the digit to stimulate her swollen and eager snatch.

Pakura's moans grew as Naruto pulled her up from the floor causing her to press her chest against his. Coming face to face with him as she sat up on his lap, she greeted him by kissing the jinchuriki deeply while pressing her feet against the floor behind him to aid him in pulling her up and down his shaft. Looking out the corner of her eye she saw both Shizune and Sakura on all fours in the kitchen as they kissed hungrily while their clones fucked them from behind.

The green-haired woman was brought back to her own situation as Naruto lowered his mouth to her tit and sucked on one of her nipples causing her to moan appreciatively. The moan took on a more surprised tone as she felt his finger begin to prod her ass, and she groaned deeply as it pushed inside past the ring of her anus. "Oh gods, not my ass too."

Naruto pulled away from her breast to smile at her as he said, "Funny, I recall you enjoying having your ass played with."

Pakura threw her head back as she groaned loudly as Naruto slid a second finger into her ass before responding, "I…I do…but…if you keep…gods…I'm going to…"

"Cum," Naruto finished for her as he upon feeling her inner muscles begin to tighten around him, slammed his cock as deep as it would go inside his lover.

It had the effect he wanted as she ended up finishing her sentence as she shouted, "Cumming!" While leaning back with her arms wrapped around his neck as she rode out her orgasm while her insides were coated in Naruto's copious and thick semen. He had to catch her as she went slack and her arms let go of him. He smiled at her dazed look taking it as a job well done. Gently lying her down on the floor, he pulled his still hardened member free of her satisfied quim causing her to moan lightly from the loss.

Looking around the room, he saw his clones had everything well in hand, but decided to take a seat on the couch next to the happily moaning Matsuri. Almost immediately the kunoichi maneuvered herself on her side so that she could suck his man lollipop and moaned around him as she tasted Pakura and his essence.

Naruto rested his hand on Matsuri's head as she worked her mouth up and down his cock as far as she could. He groaned as his clone began to rub her clit causing the kunoichi to moan around his length and the vibrations sent a pleasant thrill through him.

From his place on the couch he had an excellent view of Maki's pussy as she lay atop of her clone, which was on its back. Her feet rested on its knees as it continued to slam it's hips up into her while she rolled her hips about. Sensing Naruto's eyes on her, she got to her feet as she squatted over her clone and began forcefully driving herself on its fuck stick. Several thrusts later, she fully impaled herself as she sunk to her knees while she came. She collapsed forward, as she moaned contently from the seed her clone had deposited inside her before it dispersed a moment later.

Naruto moaned as he felt the experiences of it enter him causing him to ejaculate into Matsuri's mouth. She swallowed greedily and as she caught the last spurt was eager for more so while cleaning his schlong, she reached back and began to fondle the nuts of the clone buried in her pussy. It upon sensing her intentions began to frantically fuck her hoping to get her to cum before it did. Succeeding in its goal it felt her already tight cunt grow nearly unbearably so, before depositing spurt after spurt of its man cream inside her.

A moment later it dispelled causing Naruto to once more erupt into Matsuri's waiting mouth. Pakura and Maki, noticed the trend so crawled before their lover as they awaited the next eruption by licking and cleaning his dick of the cum that had managed to escape while Matsuri had needed to pull back to swallow. Their anticipation grew as Yukata's muffled cries picked up in volume as the clone behind her continued to pound her into Temari's muff. Temari screamed her release as a result of her fellow kunoichi's efforts which drowned out Yukata's as her clone filled her womb to the brim. It dispelled after sagging back into the chair causing the next eruption to catch the women by surprise since they had been focused on jockeying for position. After the first spurt hit Pakura in the hair and face, Maki quickly captured his cockhead and began drinking down his warm cream. She pulled back to let her fellow Suna kunoichi capture the last few spurts as she savored having his taste in her mouth.

Naruto felt drained, but knew he could expect at least two more eruptions as his clones continued to satisfy Sakura and Shizune. He had to move to the center of the couch as Temari and Yukata took positions around his lap as they began to lick and tease his cock with their tongues. He groaned as Temari began to suck on his nut sack and Yukata bobbed her head on his length. When she pulled back to make room, Matsuri and Maki both ran their tongues up and down his length while Pakura focused on the tip. He looked over towards the kitchen to see that both Sakura and Shizune were now kneeling with their arms wrapped around each other while they made out. Their clones continued to pump away at them from behind and he could tell that they were reaching their limit. Looking back towards his Suna lovers as they awaited that moment he could only think, "Fuck, I'm the luckiest man alive." He heard Sakura and Shizune scream as their insides were flooded so braced himself for what he expected would be a massive eruption due to the two clones dispelling at the same time.

 ******************************** *

Sari sat with her head on Gaara's shoulder as they were apparently waiting for Temari and to her surprise Naruto to attend the meeting about Karura's moving to Konoha for the foreseeable future. She was surprised by Naruto's attending only because she suspected the discussion was going to be a family one. She looked over at Kankuro and felt a little giddy since he had yet to be made aware of what the meeting was for. A fact he mentioned as he said, "Come on Gaara. What is this about?"

"Patience," Gaara said in his usually monotone, although Sari could tell he was feeling rather joyous as well, likely from imagining his brother's reaction. His gaze then focused on a tri-prong kunai that was sitting on the table that resided at the center of the circular sofa that Gaara used when meeting with guests at his home.

He then looked at her and she smiled brightly before returning her head to his shoulder. She wasn't sure why, since Gaara's face still remained its usual stoic self, but ever since their night of lovemaking, which admittedly had only been the night before, she had found herself better able to read his moods. She looked at a clock and was about to suggest at least getting Karura since Temari and Naruto were late, but then a red flash blinded her for a moment and to her surprise more than just the two blonds were in attendance.

She quickly picked out Matsuri and Yakuta's presence causing her to asked, "What are you two doing here?"

The two kunoichi shared an amused look as Matsuri answered, "That'll be explained in a moment."

It didn't exactly take a moment as Naruto said, "I hope I'm not imposing, but when you said you wanted to have a family discussion I figured you meant all of it." He looked at the women he brought and corrected himself, "Or at least those here in Suna."

Sari figured Naruto's explanation was meant to answer why Sakura and Shizune were present. But then a sudden understanding came upon her and directing her gaze to her friends blurted, "You mean you two are with…"

She trailed off as they nodded and she could see Kankuro's mouth was dropping also as he realized that all the women present were in some sort of relationship with Naruto. Gaara ignored their reactions as he said, "Its fine."

"It most certainly is not," Karura said in a stern tone having grown tired of waiting to be summoned.

She looked like she wanted to add more but was prevented from it as her middle child suddenly blurted, "Mommy!" Kankuro couldn't believe his eyes even as his body moved of its own accord and he wrapped the woman in a tight hug.

Karura's face softened as she returned her son's hug as she said, "Oh, Kankuro it's so good to be able to hold one of my babies again." She felt some tears gathering in her eyes as she looked at her grown son and seeing the paint on his face said, "I used to remember how you'd sneak into my room to put on my make-up."

"It was war paint," Kankuro said, being mindful to fight back his tears less his "war paint" begin to run.

Karura smiled, but felt it fade as she heard Naruto chuckle. Focusing on her daughter, who was sitting next to the Leaf Shinobi she said, "I do not approve of this so called relationship, Temari. It's bad enough he is a Leaf-nin, but…"

"But it is my choice," Temari said heatedly having dreaded revealing her relationship to her mother since her disdain for the Leaf had been readily apparent. Not to mention the other aspect to it.

Her mother looked like she wasn't going to let the matter drop but Kankuro jumped in as he changed the subject, "Gaara, you sly bastard. I was wondering why you'd let the person Joseki had been grooming to replace him join the council." The puppeteer could see quite a few of those present were surprised by his seemingly going along with it, but pushed on as he added, "You knew she would go along with your desire to bring the Leaf and Sand together."

"It is my desire as well," Maki added as she smiled at her lover, "I've come to understand that together we can accomplish much more."

Karura looked prepared to dispute her statement but was once more prevented from doing so by Kankuro, who said, "I've got a ton of questions." He looked back at his mother as he asked, "First, how is mom alive? Then we can get into just how long you've been keeping me in the dark about all this."

He held his hands out indicating the group of women sitting around Naruto, Sari quickly seconded it as she leveled a pointed look at her friends, "That's something I'd like to know."

Yukata quickly pointed out, "In my defense, I only officially joined last night."

Matsuri quickly countered though as she said, "Maybe, but you weren't all that up front about spending so much time with the Ghost now were you."

"What? He was the ghost," Sari said looking at Naruto in surprise.

"We're getting off topic," Gaara said placing a hand on his girlfriend's knee, who was looking at the blond with a face that was a mixture of surprise and curiosity. He leveled a pointed look at Naruto as he hoped his friend remembered what he had promised to do should he apply his techniques to Sari. From the way the jinchuriki swallowed heavily, he knew that he did. Turning his gaze towards his mother he said, "Mom, please have a seat. I'm aware that when you were on the council with Father, both of your views were more in line with those we consider Hardliners. But please try to understand, we your children do not prescribe to that philosophy."

Karura took a seat followed by Kankuro as she replied, "Gaara, understand the Leaf forced us into that treaty. It was slowly weakening us."

"I do recognize that," Gaara said, before adding, "But, we no longer operate under that treaty. Under the current one, Suna has gone from one of the weakest economies of the Five Great Villages to the second strongest."

"Let me guess." Karura said bitterly before leveling a glare at Naruto, "The Leaf is first."

"Yes," Gaara answered. "But only because they started from the stronger position. However, my point in mentioning a ranking isn't to point out who is stronger. Yet to highlight that much of the bitterness you have towards them is misplaced. Those on the Konoha Clan council who were likely behind the old terms are gone. Danzou is dead, as is his Root Organization. Homura was revealed to be tied to both and has also shared in their fate. In their place are councilors that for the most part understand that a proper alliance can only be built between equals."

Kankuro looked shocked as he sat forward and exclaimed, "Wait a second! Aren't most of the Clan Councilors women now? Don't tell me…"

"Indeed," Gaara said amused by his brother's face taking on a disbelieving look.

Naruto quickly added though, "Not all of them," since he noticed Karura's face showing even greater disdain for him.

"But enough that the Konoha Clan Council can be counted on to act in a predictable manner," Gaara continued.

Kankuro understood what his brother was saying. Shocked from what was being revealed he said, "Let me get this straight. You're behind all of this. The fact that the puppeteer force is having its first recruiting drive in nearly twenty years, and the recent move to become allies with Kumogakure. This is all your doing?"

Naruto shook his head as he indicated his lovers and then inclined it to Gaara and Kankuro while he responded, "No. This is all our doing. We're all working to build a better future in which to live."

Karura's face softened for a moment as she saw the caring looks that the women around Naruto directed towards him, but it quickly regained its sternness since she felt that his words may just be empty platitudes to make them believe that he cared. Personally, she just couldn't understand what it was her daughter was thinking to agree to such a ridiculous arrangement. "Be that as it may," she said with a hint of condescension, "you have to admit that you've come out whether well in this little arrangement you've made for yourself."

Naruto didn't deny it as he said, "I know and I'm aware of just how fortunate I am to be cared for by so many amazing women. The truth is…"

"Not what we are here to discuss," Gaara said getting control of the gathering again. Focusing on his mother he said, "Mom, the reason I brought everyone together is because I want you to live in Konoha for a while."

"You must be joking, Gaara," his mother said, only to be greeted by an unreadable mask in the form of her son's face.

Kankuro stepped in to say, "Joking really isn't Gaara's strong suit." Focusing on his brother he added, "But why man. We just got mom back." He looked at his two siblings before wondering aloud, "Or did we?"

"She has been back for around a week," Temari explained. "We didn't let you know right away since we weren't sure about the particulars or if it would even last. But, she was the person that Kabuto used to murder Joseki."

"I see," Kankuro said not too surprised, "Then she was under the sway of Edo Tensei. But then how is she back?"

"That's kind of my doing," Naruto said. "The reason Kabuto was so keen to draw me out is, including your mom. My Bijuu chakra has been used to bring back three people, although the other two tomes also brought back the sacrifices used to power the jutsu."

"I'm sorry, but that isn't exactly correct," Shizune interjected. She smiled at the confused expression her lover directed towards her before explaining, "Truthfully, we can't be sure that it is your Bijuu chakra which is responsible. In Haku's case, she was intentionally brought back by your mo…Bijuu and as such the method she came up with was done so with the express purpose of saving the sacrifice as well. Mito merely copied it from the knowledge that she gleamed from the Bijuu Chakra she absorbed due to her status as former jinchuriki of the nine-tails."

Naruto nodded although truthfully felt a little lost, Sakura seeing it explained more simply, "Basically what Shizune is saying is that we didn't question the results since the technique used did what it was supposed to. However, Lady Karura's resurrection is making us question what we previously held true. Including, whether or not it is your Bijuu chakra that is behind it. It is possible that it is just a unique element of your chakra, or even a result of your seal allowing more and more of your chakra to mix with the nine-tails due to your… understanding with each other."

"That is all well and good," Karura replied dismissively, "But that doesn't explain why you expect me to live in Konoha."

Gaara held back a frown but replied, "We do not wish to announce that it appears Naruto's chakra can bring back those under Edo Tensei's thrall. Too many people here know that you have passed on, and for the moment there wouldn't be a reasonable explanation to explain your return. At least not one that doesn't call into question Naruto's previous encounters with the jutsu."

"If this is all about keeping his ludicrous life style a secret then…"

"It isn't," Gaara said interrupting his mother with a tone of authority. "It is also about your protection as well. As has been mentioned, your return is different from the others. It is possible that in part due to his connection to the women of the other cases as a result of Edo Tensei, Kabuto was able to gleam how Naruto's Bijuu returned them to life. His goal this time around appeared to have been securing some of Naruto's chakra in the hopes of unlocking just what is behind this ability. Further to the point, Kabuto is a scientist and as such he is likely curious about what made your case different. This may prompt him to try and get his hands on you, and since we wish to keep your existence a secret. We will not be able to properly protect you."

"Yet you expect me to believe that I'll be safe in the Leaf," Karura said crossing her arms upset at the idea of living within the village that had made much of her husband's tenure as a Kage such a difficult task as he tried to prevent his home from ceasing to exist.

Gaara nodded as he replied, "Let's just say Naruto has some powerful allies there which he has managed to conceal."

"Still you can't expect me to…"

"I do," Gaara again interrupted, "This is not a wish from your son in regards to your safety, but a decree from your Kazekage."

Karura looked surprised, but nodded as she said, "As you wish." Focusing on her daughter, she said, "Temari, please tell me this is just a phase or something. I'd expect you to have more self-esteem in yourself then to…"

"What!" Temari said growing angry, "I don't have any self-esteem issues, mother. And for the record, I love him, and he loves me."

Karura rolled her eyes as she responded with obvious disbelief, "I highly doubt that."

"Ladies, please…" Naruto tried to step in.

But he received a pair of quick, "Stay out of it," from both women involved. He didn't want to be the cause of any turmoil between the mother and daughter so was about to try again, but stopped as he noticed Kankuro giving him a pointed look before motioning with his head that he wanted to talk. Extracting himself from his lovers, as Temari and Karura's discussion grew more heated; he followed Kankuro out of the room before he asked, "What's up?"

"Stay out of it if you know what's good for you," the puppeteer said with a shake of the head. "A lot of the people who've spoken to me about my mom over the years have often said that Temari got her temperament from her."

Hearing that the discussion had likely escalated to a full-blown argument, Naruto said, "That might be true, but I don't want to see them fighting because of me."

Kankuro shrugged as he countered, "Well then you'd need to stop being a Leaf-nin and give up all the other women in your life."

Naruto sighed guessing that was closer to the truth then not. Surprised at Kankuro's apparent calm over his dating not just his sister, but a multitude of other women he commented, "You seem strangely unbothered by the revelation I'm with Temari."

"Don't forget Pakura, Maki, Yukata, Matsuri, Sakura, and Shizune. Not to mention a multitude back in the Leaf and who knows where else."

Naruto chuckled at Kankuro's point as he said, "True, but like I said you don't seem all that put off about it. Hell, when I told Gaara, he told me to get out of his sight."

Kankuro shrugged as he explained, "True, but Gaara doesn't have the history that I do with Temari. After our mom died, Temari pretty much raised me as our uncle watched over Gaara. The one thing I can attest to is that she isn't the type to state that she loves a guy unless she actually does. Heck, considering how Gaara changed after your encounter with him, I'm inclined to believe that if you put your mind to it you could make half the women in Suna fall for you, and if the rumors I've heard about kunoichi being hung up on some ghost they encountered during their time with the Training Force are true. Then you may already have."

Naruto felt some concern that his means of luring Pakura to him may have affected more than just Yukata. But, he concentrated on Kankuro as the man chuckled before continuing, "Just try to leave some women for the rest us, okay." Naruto nodded, so was about to return to the room to hopefully calm Temari, but stopped as Kankuro warned, "Also, if you break Temari's heart. You can count on me making sure you come to regret it."

Naruto looked back as he said, "I'd sooner rip out my own heart."

"Oh don't worry, that's exactly what I'd do to you right before I turned you into a puppet."

Naruto nodded and couldn't blame the brother for being overprotective of his sister. As he had little doubt that had Temari ended up perishing as a result of Kabuto's manipulations both he and the Wind Daimyo would quickly learn that there would have been no place in the world for them to hide from him. With that thought he prepared to enter the room to calm down said lover, who when really angry could make him seize up with fear, as well as the woman she apparently had inherited her temper from.

 ******************************** *

Yuffie looked back at Aeris as she lagged behind while they neared the Land of Fire border. Finding that now that she was older again, she was more in charge of her emotions she didn't snap at her teammate for looking like a lovesick puppy. However, aware that with their return to their original ages, as well as form and face in Aeris's case, that there could be serious trouble for them should they be caught she said, "Come on Aeris, pick up the pace. I do not want to run into any Anbu when we're only a couple of days from home. Don't forget as far as Konoha is concerned we're a couple of escaped prisoners."

She did want to lose her cool as Aeris actually seemed to slow down at the mention of the village they were leaving behind. Yet, before she could a large flame shot up on a branch between them as Kiyomi appeared. Both kunoichi stopped on the branch they were on and Yuffie was pleased to see that Aeris also raised her guard. Yuffie was annoyed at the smirk the adorned the red-head's features as if she found it cute the two women thought they could defend themselves from her if she intended trouble.

Holding her four prong shuriken Yuffie said, "I should have known you wouldn't let us go."

Kiyomi's smile grew wider as she responded, "If I wished you dead. I assure you I wouldn't need to come in person to do it."

Before Yuffie could respond in a manner that would likely prompt the Bijuu to show her teammate if she could or couldn't, Aeris said, "How'd you find us? We checked through all the items you gave us. There were no seals or other means of tracking us."

Kiyomi turned her back fully towards Yuffie tempting the woman to try and take out the Bijuu, but doubted her weapon would do anything but make her annoyed. Kiyomi was amused as she said, "Did you honestly think I'd let you go if I couldn't keep tabs on you. But to answer your question, I simply followed my chakra. There is still some of it active in you; I do after all, need to make sure you can't spill any of Naruto's secrets now, don't I?"

"So why reveal this to us," Yuffie asked causing the Bijuu to look at the Taki-nin from over her shoulder.

"I may hold a particular disdain for you and your team," Kiyomi said neutrally. "However, as Tifa has decided to become one of Naruto's lovers. I must at least come to grips with her presence as well as the fact that she is now a part of my family. With that in mind, I feel the need to inform you that in your haste to return to your village. You're in fact likely rushing towards your demise."

"What do you mean?" Aeris said with a measure of confusion. "Why would Kiba…"

"Kiba doesn't know," Kiyomi said quickly. "He is under the impression that he has granted you the freedom that you both desire." Seeing the look that passed over Aeris face the Bijuu added, "Although perhaps one of you is questioning whether that is…"

"We're not questioning anything," Yuffie said in an anger brought on by the fact the Aeris wasn't even bothering to try and conceal that was what she was feeling.

Kiyomi's smile made the emotion stronger as well as her dismissiveness towards Yuffie's claim. "Hmm, is that so? In any case, I think that you'll find your leaders are going to be less than thrilled at the prospect of your return."

"Get to the point, fox," Yuffie demand feeling some joy at the Bijuu's eyes narrowing at her, even as she felt a shiver of dread also since she knew what would likely be her fate if she did provoke the woman too far.

"As you wish," Kiyomi replied after a moment, "As you know doubt know, Fu was the host of my sister Seven. Well what you may not have realized is what brought her to Konoha in the first place. Basically, she was betrayed by your elders to prevent the Village from having to face the Akatsuki."

Aeris frowned at her village choosing to abandon one of its own rather than fight. She hadn't known Fu, but could only imagine how the woman must have felt. However, she didn't necessarily see how it concerned her or Yuffie so asked, "What does Fu being betrayed have to do with us?"

Kiyomi gave the woman a sad frown as she answered, "Well, they weren't going to let Akatsuki try to capture her in the village. Therefore they needed to give her a reason to leave; the mission they came up with was to link up with a certain Team of kunoichi that had been out of contact for around ten years or so."

"Us," Aeris said as her eyes reflected her shock, "But we were…"

"Locked up," Kiyomi finished. "Hence, the out of communication part of my explanation. If you're going to sell out your most powerful military asset, you certainly aren't going to announce as much to your village, are you? What better patsies to pin it on, then a team of kunoichi that you know are locked up and can't defend themselves?"

Aeris directed her gaze past the Bijuu to Yuffie, who looked at the woman's back with several emotions boiling within her. Disbelief won out as she shouted, "Why should we believe any of this crap? Why tell us now?"

Kiyomi shrugged as she answered, "Kiba believes he is setting you loose. I saw no reason to illuminate him to the possible fate that awaited you since it would likely influence at least one of you into staying. If you did choose to stay, it should be something that you decide to do after having some time to think it through away from the village." Looking back at Yuffie, the Bijuu said, "Besides, truthfully I thought you would have made the trip alone and I can't say I would have felt all that horrible if you ended up in a shallow grave."

"Bitch," Yuffie muttered.

Kiyomi smirked as she focused on Aeris to continue, "But, you seem genuinely sorry for your past actions. It would be a shame if you didn't know what fate potentially awaited you. Plus, if Naruto ever realized it upon returning to Konoha, he'd be disappointed in me for not sharing the information. I've done that enough, especially in regards to you and your teammates."

"Was that an apology?" Yuffie asked annoyed.

"Hardly," Kiyomi replied, "Merely an acknowledgement that my treatment of you was rather rough. In all honesty I do not regret it, only the difficulty it caused in my own relationship with Naruto." With a shrug the Bijuu added, "Well now you're properly informed so can decide what to do with the rest of your lives however long may they be."

She was about to Hiraishin away but stopped as Aeris said, "Wait! Is that why you included so many supplies?"

Kiyomi smiled as she answered, "Enough for a trip to Taki and back, or at least to wherever you decide to go if you truly don't wish to return to Konoha. Regardless of what you do decide, your fate is now truly in your own hands. Don't choose poorly."

The Bijuu then disappeared in flames leaving the two Taki-nin alone. Yuffie quickly tried to blow Kiyomi's warning off as she said, "Forget her Aeris, she's lying."

Aeris looked away as she stared towards in the direction of the Leaf Village as she responded, "Is she? Didn't the village do the same thing to your sensei's old teammate after he failed to kill the First Hokage?"

Yuffie winced as she couldn't deny that it had in regards to Kakuzu. However, not wishing to see her team break up even further she said desperately, "Aeris…please…"

Aeris looked back torn, but then she began to become covered in the red-chakra of Kiyomi as it boiled up from her skin. Yuffie moved to help her teammate and friend, but before she could move she noticed the woman's body and face morphing back to how she had looked during their time in Konoha. When the change was complete she saw that her teammate's heart was settled. It was conveyed in words as Aeris said, "I'm sorry, Yuffie. I can't deny what I want any longer." The kunoichi then leapt away as she decided to return to the place where she decided to make a new home.

Yuffie watched despondent as she watched her last team member abandon her. Feeling alone, she sat down against the trunk of the tree on whose branch she sat and began to cry into her knees. As she vented her tears, she was unaware of the fact that red chakra began to appear from her skin as well.

 ******************************** *

Time didn't have much meaning for Toka after being hit by the Uchiha's Jutsu. She had felt as if she was on the verge of teleporting somewhere much like when Tobirama would use his jutsu the Hiraishin. Yet, the sensation had ended about midway through the journey, she guessed, leaving her trapped in a black void where without any means to tell time, she couldn't be sure whether an hour, day, year, or even longer had passed.

A part of her wondered if the unending darkness was her reward for the life she had lived, or if the moment she was trapped in was just her mind coping with whatever it was the Uchiha's jutsu had done to her. A point in time that was both unimaginably long while happening almost in an instant. She kept wondering if at any moment she'd suddenly be gifted with the sensation of pain which signified her death and hopefully the end of the nothingness she was experiencing, or at least her awareness of it.

Toka felt some hope enter her as a feeling of acceleration began due to the unformed dimension that the Uchiha Commander's use of Kamui had partially created before his death beginning to collapse. Having been trapped between the outside world and the dimensional space of the jutsu, with the latter's collapse, Toka suddenly found herself face down in the dirt as without the other dimension's pull she was pulled back to the clearing. She picked herself off the ground to her hands and knees and quickly learned that her body didn't appreciate its sudden return as she heaved up the contents of her stomach.

After she was finished, she worked herself to her feet and felt a sense of Deja vu as well as unfamiliarity with her surroundings. The area looked like the one where her clan had battled the Uchiha, yet also much more forested and overgrown then she remembered. Further to the point, there were no apparent signs of the furious battle or aftermath. Unaware of the nature of the jutsu that she had been hit with, she mentally asked, "Where am I? Did that Uchiha teleport me away from the battle somehow?"

Trying to get her bearings, she leapt up a nearby tree and studied the surrounding area. Much like the area she found herself in, it was vastly more forested then she recalled. But what caught her eye was what appeared to be a fortified village nearby. Wondering if much like Tobirama's jutsu, the Uchiha's used some sort of mark or seal to indicate where a teleported person went. She speculated whether or not she was now behind enemy lines. Deciding to scout out the encampment since if it was an Uchiha installation it was bigger than any she had ever encountered which would likely be bad news for the Senju.

Moving towards her destination she was continuously barraged with the feeling that she hadn't traveled nearly as far as she had originally thought. There would be landmarks that looked vaguely familiar except for being more eroded by the weather then she recalled. Also, the forest seemed much thicker and denser than the area she had traveled through on her way to the spot where they had ambushed their rival clan.

Upon nearing what she suspected was a kind of military outpost; she dropped to the ground aware that there could be shinobi patrols. Moving stealthily, she came to a stop upon coming across a well-worn dirt road. She frowned as she stopped neared it, due to just how well traveled it was. Looking up the road she felt some concern, since if she was still near the area where the battle she had just participated in had taken place then it meant someone had managed to build a rather massive fortified village without it being detected. Not an impossible feat of the time, since the many warring clans were constantly trying to find ways to gain an advantage over their rivals. It was rumored that the Uchiha actually had dozens of hidden supply bases hidden throughout the Elemental Countries. Toka recalled how on one occasion her cousin Hashirama had even managed to score a crushing victory against the Yotsuki clan by building a fortress in a single night in a strategic area that forced their opponents into attacking it thus doubling the amount of casualties they suffered.

Toka upon processing the new information wondered if the base was still being constructed or if it was truly still a secret as she recalled what looked like recently repaired sections of the wall that would seem to indicate a battle had damaged them recently. Knowing that in either case she needed to scout the place and then locate her clan brethren to report her findings, she proceeded to follow the road towards it.

She grew confused as she grew closer primarily as while she was moving stealthily through the woods while following the road, she began to pass more and more people. However, none of the travelers towards the base appeared to be shinobi as they looked like regular civilians. She did need to stop several times though as she got closer due to the presence of what appeared to be several shinobi groups began to pass down the road while heading away from the base, often in the company of a civilian.

During those moments, Toka would remain perfectly still, as she observed the suspected shinobi. She noticed that they all seemed to wear a metal band on their person with a symbol she was unfamiliar with. Most of the teams that passed her seemed to be comprised of several children with an adult team leader. Several details struck Toka as odd. For one, most of the younger shinobi all seemed to wear different style of clothes, unlike most clans that she had encountered, where while the colors were different, the armors they wore all were of the same style. The older shinobi though tended to favor wearing a standardized uniform which consisted of a light flak-jacket and a dark blue shirt and pants. The reason Toka found this so strange was that although most of the children were old enough to have been in battle several times over, for the most part they seemed to be green recruits. Also, they seemed entirely too comforted by being near the base they were coming from as they more often than not were barely paying attention to their surroundings, often chatting among themselves or with the civilian they were accompanying. She found herself wondering why the more experienced shinobi that appeared to be in charge weren't calling them on their behavior as they should know that enemy clans could attack at any moment. The behavior of the children notwithstanding, Toka was forced to admit that the team leaders did appear to be well aware of this fact as several seemed to be aware of the fact that someone was watching from the woods. Naturally, she was curious why those team leaders didn't follow up on their intuition, but she suspected it was due to the presence of the civilians and not wanting to put them in danger.

She began to move again after a lull in the foot traffic appeared, and found herself rather confused as to the nature of the installation she wanted to recon. She had noticed that all of the flak jackets had sported the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. However, she had spotted none among the shinobi that she would have labeled as being members of said clan. However, she had noticed what appeared to be Aburame, Inuzuka, and even the Hyuuga among the teams that had passed her.

Furthermore, as she listened to some of the teammates speak to each other, she had learned that most of the teams were actually hired by the civilians that were accompanying them, and for the teams that weren't in the presence of one, they were in most cases going to meet their clients. Toka honestly couldn't fathom this, as it took a person of incredible means to hire a shinobi clan. Some of the people that had hired the shinobi passing by had looked as if they could barely rub to coins together, let alone be wealthy enough to hire shinobi. More to the point, hearing some of the tasks the civilians had in mind for the shinobi they had purchased made the Senju wonder if she was wasting her time trying to recon the base. She couldn't understand why someone would hire a trained killer to herd livestock, or locate a missing cat.

She did consider that it might be a rather ingenious way for some of the weaker clans to gather resources to compete against the Senju or Uchiha. Although, she did have a difficult time believing the Uzumaki would be party to such a plot considering their long standing alliance with her clan. Yet, Toka knew that given the right circumstances that almost any alliance would crumble.

Nearing her destination she applied a henge that changed her appearance to that of a civilian of modest means, before stepping out onto the path. Upon nearing the massive gate a shinobi wearing glasses along with a bandana that sported the forehead protector and marking that she suspected was the symbol for the alliance of clans the base represented called out towards the new arrivals, "Greetings everyone, and welcome to Konohagakure. Can I ask all residents and frequent visitors with passes to form a line to my right? Please have the necessary paperwork out so the chunin at the gate can quickly get you on your way. Everyone else, please form a line to my left so we can get you signed in. Also, the morning job assignments have already been handed out, so if you are hoping to hire a shinobi team for D ranked missions, you'll need to wait for the afternoon session. You can still head to the Mission Office to make your request known however."

Toka was a little surprised at how forthcoming the man at the gate was, since he had effectively answered several of her questions. She guessed the D-ranked missions that he had mentioned were intended for shinobi of low rank and status. It didn't answer why children at such an age were only now just getting such missions, but all things considered she imagined they must not consider it much of a secret that they were. Yet, it did make her begin to question just what the situations she found herself in was, since none of the people around her were giving off the air of people that lived under the constant threat of attack. Plus, she found it hard to believe that with just a signature she would be allowed inside a military installation. Yet, as she got closer and looked in past the massive gates, the area inside the wall looked more like a large village, than a clan encampment. She did notice more signs that it had been attacked recently so suspected that despite appearances it was filled with capable warriors.

Getting into the line for new or infrequent visitors, she waited to approach the desk while trying to listen for any useful information. She noticed quite a few rough looking characters in line with her, most of who were being accompanied by rather well to do individuals. It was something that one of the apparent residents of the village noticed as well. The old woman approached the glasses wearing man directing the lines and asked, "Okei, what's with all the rough and tumble types lazing about recently. Are they here for the Chunin exams?"

The shinobi chuckled as he said, "No, they're here due to a challenge that has been issued by the Owner of the Great Tree Shipping Company."

"What sort of challenge? And why would the Hokage permit so many thugs into the village to take part in it?" the woman queried.

"Perhaps you'll permit me to answer that ma'am," an older man said approaching the two.

"Who are you?" the old woman said annoyed at her village being filled with so many deviant looking types.

"Forgive me," the man replied politely regardless of the woman's tone, "I'm Jirocho Wasabi, Head of the Wasabi family."

The woman's eyes grew wide as she realized that she had disrespected the man who controlled the Degarashi Ports and ran several gaming houses throughout Tea Country. "Please forgive me," she said quickly, "I had no…"

Jirocho put her at ease by chuckling as he said, "There's not need to apologize. I can only imagine how disconcerting it would be having so many unsavory types running about. The reason for their presence though is that the Lady Kiyomi is hoping to prove that her company is once more capable of taking on the more dangerous shipping jobs. It's no secret that while she was incapacitated, her siblings had nearly ruined her company's reputation for safely transporting its cargo through multiple countries."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," the woman said confused.

"Basically what I mean is the primary difficulty one can expect when shipping valuable cargo is when it has to pass through multiple countries." Jirocho could see his point wasn't getting across so explained, "Take a shipment going from Degarashi Port and which needs to reach the Capital of Lightning Country. Now due to the good relations between Fire Country and Tea, it would be no problem for a shipping company to hire a shinobi from Konoha to escort the cargo through Tea and Fire Country. However, once they reach Hot-Water Country then those Leaf Shinobi might not be able to escort it any further, and definitely would be unlikely to be able to escort it into Lightning Country itself."

Okei nodded, but said, "Although if things go well with the impending talks with Kumogakure that could change."

"Hopefully," Jirocho replied, "but one is likely to encounter the same problem with Earth Country and Water for the foreseeable future." Returning his focus to the woman he continued, "For the company responsible for the shipment, they get around this by hiring their own security force to accompany the shipments. These usually are made up of Samurai or ex-shinobi who work for the Company directly, rather than a hidden village, as such they have no trouble crossing the borders of countries hostile to the shinobi of the country they operate out of. It also tends to be cheaper, since rather than hiring a shinobi team from each of the countries a shipment is moving through, they only need to pay the one team once."

The woman did seem to understand his point so asked, "I take it then, that bandits would take advantage of these change overs in security if a company used shinobi instead?"

"Precisely," Jirocho answered with a nod, "A lot of bandit groups are actually based near the borders of known trade routes. This is so they can take advantage of a change overs since most times the shinobi leave before their counterparts arrive, or to take a shipment where the company doesn't hire shinobi to watch it after crossing a border. It's a gamble but sometimes a company is banking on the shipment being able to reach its destination before the bandits realize there will not be any additional guards joining up with it."

"Yet what does that have to do with so many men that could be bandits coming to Konoha?" the woman asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if some of these people are actual bandits," Jirocho informed the woman. "It has to do with Lady Kiyomi's challenge. A lot of shipments were taken during her siblings' tenure at the head of the company. They refused to hire shinobi from multiple countries to protect shipments so a lot of them ended up getting stolen. Recently, her president has been meeting with old customers and has claimed to have hired several powerful warriors to protect all future shipments. The Great Tree Shipping Company has been making good on their word to protect the shipments they have been charged with up to this point by hiring shinobi. Still as I mentioned, this method means they are likely barely breaking even, due to how little they are charging in order to win back some of their old business. I suspect Lady Kiyomi's challenge was issued in order to put some of the customers that they have won back at ease now that they are planning to go the security force route. Her challenge is that any of her company's customers or competitors are free to challenge her security force in an upcoming competition that she is holding. If any of her security force is defeated in the competition, then she'll pay a prize of ten million ryo."

The old woman whistled at the amount as she asked, "Is that why you are here?"

"Among other reasons," the head of the Wasabi Family replied.

The old woman looked at the man standing next to the Family Leader as she said, "No offense, but I don't think that young man is going to be able to beat those warriors if Lady Kiyomi is willing to bet that much money on it."

Jirocho looked behind him at Idate, who gave him a smile which the older man returned. Chuckling he said, "Idate is merely tagging along since he was born in the Leaf Village. He is a valued member of my family, and if the competition involved a foot race, I would consider him more than a match for most people. But I have another man in mind to represent my interests in this matter. It was a pleasure speaking with you."

"With you as well Lord Jirocho," the woman replied, "Good luck in the competition."

Toka tuned out the man's reply since she had heard enough, and was approaching the desk. None of what she heard made any sense to her, other than the fact that outside of the village she was standing out front of, there appeared to be others, which seemed to be on similar terms with each other as the clans she knew of were. But she was beginning to wonder if it wasn't just a matter of where she was, as when. This was due to the fact that it was becoming readily apparent that a great deal had changed from when she had gotten out of bed that morning. Hoping to find out more inside the village she stepped up to the desk and hoped that she would be able to supply whatever details she was asked for since a great deal may be different then how she would recall them.

 ******************************** *  
"I'll be back in a moment," Naruto said to his lovers as he approached Karura. "Ready?"

Karura sighed letting a look of distaste appear on her face as Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist before Hiraishining them to the basement of Kiyomi's mansion. As soon as they appeared, she pulled away, making Naruto feel like if it wouldn't look silly then she'd likely put up a sand wall between them. "She certainly has between Temari and me," he thought since Karura had made sure Naruto and his blonde lover hadn't had any time together. Naruto assumed it was only due to their needing to keep a low profile as they traveled under the guise of Karura being a civilian that had hired them to escort her to Fire Country that had kept Temari from going against her mother's wishes. He knew it was so that she could interfere in his love life that the woman hadn't let him Hiraishin her to Konoha.

He half expected that when he Hiraishined back to the forest that he had left his lovers in, he'd be jumped by them do to the lack of sex they had enjoyed. This was due to Naruto's decision not to sleep with Sakura or Shizune as he didn't want to have Temari feel left out as they traveled. This naturally didn't endure Karura to the two Leaf Kunoichi, not that she apparently cared as Karura had left him with the distinct impression that she planned to do all within her power to convince Temari to end her relationship with the jinchuriki.

Naruto wasn't too concerned about the mother's meddling as he knew that Temari loved him and as such Karura stood a better chance of convincing a sand storm to change course. He frowned though as the recently resurrected woman said, "So this is going to be my prison for the foreseeable future."

"I've spent some time in prison," a voice called out from the tunnel Seven was building to connect the Den and Hotsprings with Kiyomi's mansion. "If you wish, I could arrange something much more suiting of such a description for you to stay in."

Seven emerged from the tunnel as Karura sent her an icy stare, but the Bijuu ignored it as she approached her lover and kissed him deeply shocking the Sand kunoichi. Seven pulled back and smiled softly before stating, "I want you to visit me tonight."

"No fair," another voice called from the top of the stairs leading to the basement. Karura directed her gaze up to see a buxom blonde hurrying down to join them. Reaching Naruto, she pulled him into a kiss as well before saying, "I want you to spend tonight with me." Looking at her sister who was still holding onto Naruto, Rangiku said, "Although I wouldn't mind sharing him."

Seven shrugged as she replied, "I suppose that would be the most expedient way to solve this dilemma."

Rangiku giggled as she pushed her heavy breasts into Naruto's other side as said, "Then it's agreed."

Naruto smirked while sandwiched between his two lovers as he commented, "Don't I get a say in this."

"Of course you do," Seven said kissing his neck before adding, "Unless it's to say you can't make it."

Naruto chuckled but it trailed off as he felt Karura's eyes burning a pair of holes into his back. Luckily before she could let her thoughts on the matter be known Rangiku said, "So, this is the woman Gaara used to believe he was pleasing when he went on his little rampages."

"Yes, no doubt in thanks to your influence you monster," Karura said angrily. It was an anger that Karura also felt towards her husband and to a lesser extent her brother for agreeing with what her husband had done to her son. Yet to her surprise, Gaara, although having not quite having forgiven them for their actions in making him think she had never loved him, had come to understand what had motivated the previous Kazekage. It also particularly irked her that the man currently sleeping with her daughter, as well as half of her village it seemed, was also the same person that had helped heal most of the emotional damage her husband's actions had caused. She knew she likely owed Naruto a debt, but didn't know if it extended to being pleased with his relationship with Temari.

Naruto felt Seven tense in his arm and was about to try to calm the situation down, not that he had succeeded lately, due to his presence actually escalating the disagreements Temari and her mother were having. Luckily though, Rangiku replied to the barb almost amused, "Me a monster. Who was it that allowed said monster to be sealed inside her son while he was still in the womb? Plus, I've seen you people lock up a monk for no greater crime than containing me. So let's just be more aware of our own actions before we toss that moniker around."

Karura looked away from Rangiku's probing gaze before admitting, "You are right. That was rude of me. Please accept my apologies."

She felt a vein begin to throb upon looking back though as it appeared Rangiku hadn't heard her as she was instead rubbing her hands on Naruto's chest and sucking on his earlobe. Pulling it back she let it slip from her lips as she stated, "Waiting for tonight is going to take forever. Can we just fuck right now?"

Naruto pulled free of his lovers to reply, "Actually, I need to get back to the others. We need to pass through the gate so people don't get suspicious about our arrival."

The jinchuriki was about to Hiraishin but stopped as Karura said, "I trust you'll be coming straight to the village, and will keep your hands off my daughter."

Naruto frowned, but before he could reply Seven said amused, "I think the one you'll need to worry about is Temari."

Karura's face reflected her disapproval at the thought, but Naruto took the opportunity to Hiraishin away. Arriving where he had left his lovers, he saw that much as Seven had stated, Temari appeared to want to take advantage of her mother not being present. However, before she could make her intentions known a clanging sound began to come from the village. Recognizing it as the mobilization alarm, Naruto kissed his lover on the cheek and said, "Rain check, okay?" Temari looked disappointed but nodded so Naruto took off running towards the village with his lovers following behind him.

 ********************************

Yakumo had been stationed at the gate on what commonly was called the babysitting detail. The reason for the name was due to the squads assigned to it where often tasked with watching visitors that caused those working the desk to become concerned. The babysitting detail usually grew during certain events like the Chunin Exam when traffic in and out of the village was at its highest, which made it a prime time for those hoping to infiltrate the village to make their attempts. Due to Kiyomi's Challenge, a lot of people who normally didn't visit Konoha were arriving in the hopes to be the ones to win the Ten Million ryo prize.

She knew some of those entering were representatives of competing companies hoping to prevent the Great Tree Shipping Company's resurgence. In the employ of those representatives were various warriors of different professions. It was a massive headache for security since some of those representatives had actually hired bandit groups to enter the competition since they would be the type of opponents Kiyomi's security force would be facing so if they were defeated by them it would be doubly crushing to any hopes of the Company's quick return to its previous success. The fact that some of those bandit groups would so readily decide to work for The Great Tree Shipping Company's rivals made it seem as if some of the bandits targets had not been as random as they had at first appeared.

Yakumo couldn't say that she was too surprised by the idea that some companies had taken to hiring bandit groups to attack their rivals. She knew that some of the wiser ones actually paid some of the larger bandit groups a tribute to prevent them from attacking their shipments. She imagined it was only a small step after that to actually hiring them to attack rival shippers.

Despite that though, the people bringing actual bandits to the contest were smart enough to tell them not to do anything foolish, since there was an entry fee to participate in Kiyomi's challenge. Therefore, despite the number of shady characters entering the village, the babysitting detail hadn't been called upon overly much since they already knew who to keep an eye on.

That had changed though as a woman approached the desk, prompting the chunin on duty to ask, "Name?"

"Lady Kai," the woman had replied quickly.

"Where are you from?" the chunin asked not finding anything suspicious about her reply.

The woman hesitated as if not sure about how to reply before decisively answering, "Degarashi Port in the Land of Tea."

The chunin hadn't reacted to the strange hitch as he seemingly continued like nothing was wrong, "What is your purpose in coming to Konoha today?"

"I've never been to a… hidden village before; I thought I'd see what they were all about."

"Well welcome to Konohagakure," the chunin said filling out the last portion of her visitors' visa. "Please sign in and I hope you enjoy your visit."

Despite the warm welcome as soon as she accept her paper and turned away the chunin discretely signaled that he wanted the woman watched, so the man in charge of the squad Yakumo had been assigned to motioned for his team to take up the task. At first Yakumo wasn't sure what it was that had prompted the chunin to want the woman followed since upon entering she did seem to almost be overwhelmed by the size and scope of the village. She also seemed particularly taken by the Hokage monument.

Yet as her team kept up their observation of the woman it soon became apparent that she was perhaps more than just some civilian taking in the sights as she seemed to sense that she was being followed. This was due to her moving towards a crowded market and would begin stopping at the various shop windows at random intervals, and while to most she was looking at the items on display. To the shinobi following her, it gave them the feeling that she was looking for her unseen followers.

During one such stop, Yakumo slipped into the shadow of an alley, but almost immediately she heard one of her teammates curse as he was caught out of position and spotted by the woman. "Alright, move in and detain," her team leader's voice said through the ear piece of her radio, "this is no ordinary tourist."

Yet, before the team could follow through on their orders the woman quickly flashed through several hand-signs and Yakumo watched as person after person began to slump to the ground as they fell asleep from the genjutsu which made itself known by the white feathers that appeared in the air. Yakumo blocked the effects from taking over her, but to her shock her entire team had been rendered unconscious as well. This shocked her since although she knew of the Temple of Nirvana Technique, it tended to be completely ineffective against most experienced shinobi even when caught by surprise. That her jounin squad leader hadn't been able to dispel its effects despite being on guard made her suspect she wasn't dealing with a standard genjutsu user.

Shaking off the drowsy feeling that still tried to pull her under, Yakumo realized that the woman hadn't cast the jutsu once but twice with the second casting being more subtle to cause the unwary to believe it was just an aftereffect of the primary casting in case it was dispelled. Releasing the second genjutsu, she cursed as she saw that the woman had taken the opportunity to escape.

Yakumo pulled a flare from her pouch and fired it off, almost immediately causing those monitoring for such a sign to set off the alarm. Leaping to the rooftops hoping to catch some sign of the intruder, she tensed as a female Anbu landed behind her, but relaxed as the woman asked, "What is it?"

"The village has been infiltrated by some woman posing as a civilian…" Yakumo trailed off as her senses screamed at her that something was wrong. "Kai!" she said creating the hand sign to dispel genjutsu and was shocked as the Anbu morphed into a woman wearing armor of the type often worn by Konoha Shinobi during the early days of its founding.

"Impressive," the woman said admiring the kunoichi skill at seeing through her illusion.  
Charging Yakumo, she threw a punch which was deflect by the young woman, but followed up with a kick which caused her to stumble back. Yet a moment later the possible spy was forced to leap away as several Anbu who were approaching the market threw shuriken and kunai at her.

Toka avoided the first round of attacks and upon landing focused on the masked men as she weaved a genjutsu that had them believe they had thrown the second barrage they were preparing. However, the genjutsu then made them believe that they had switched places so that their own weapons pierced their bodies.

Toka watched as the masked men collapsed from her jutsu and then raised her hands to block a kick from behind. Catching the leg, she pulled the woman over her shoulder smashing her into the roof of the building they stood on. Producing her own kunai, Toka held it menacingly against the girl's thigh near a major artery as she said, "Where the hell am I?" Having noticed the prevalence of kunoichi she also asked, "Furthermore, when was it that kunoichi stopped being made into baby making factories or as sluts to wheedle information out of the men they slept with?"

Despite the knife being held to her inner thigh Yakumo sensed the woman was more confused and scared than anything else. She was about to try and calm her, but a new voice made it impossible as Naruto shouted, "Get the fuck away from her!"

Toka leapt away as a blond man landed where she had just been standing. He directed an angry gaze her way and she was surprised to see his eyes were yellow with square pupils. Not sure what clan possessed such traits she quickly cast a genjutsu to confuse his senses. Making him believe she was standing still, she charged and closed the distance between them. To her surprise despite his gaze still staring at where her genjutsu should have been telling him she was standing. He lashed out with a punch towards where she had been preparing to kick him in the head. A secondary blow that seemed to follow in the wake of his fist hit her lifting her off her feet and caused her to skid across the roof until barely catching the edge.

Leaping back up to the rooftop, she studied her opponent before she noticed two kunoichi looking over the masked men her genjutsu had taken out. They were being guarded by another kunoichi holding a fan and who wore a separate symbol on the headband she wore. The sight of so many kunoichi kind of shocked Toka since she had been the only active one at her age as most others that established themselves had been quickly assigned a husband and began pumping out future soldiers. Her decision to fight against such a fate had been a major embarrassment to her father, and would have likely been the cause of her being excommunicated from her clan as a traitor, for not doing her duty, if not for her cousin assuming command of the Senju.

Her attention drifted back to the blond man as the first kunoichi she had fought climbed onto his back, causing him to say confused, "Yakumo…"

"Shush," Yakumo said climbing placing her hands on her lover's face. "You can't dispel the genjutsu can you?"

"My mom's feeding me Natural Energy so she can't dedicate herself to it, every time she tries it's like the genjutsu resets, but I can still sense her somewhat," Naruto answered finding the way the woman standing in front of him would flicker before reforming a little disorienting, especially since his senses were telling him that she was standing further away and to his right.

A moment later the woman completely vanished as he spotted her standing where she was really. He registered her shock at her self-repeating genjutsu being broken before casting another that caused multiple images of her to appear as she disappeared again. "She's good," Yakumo stated finding that every time one was broken a new one took its place.

"Hang on," Naruto warned as he was forced to move sensing the woman was attacking again. Yakumo wrapped her legs around his stomach as she held on while Naruto leapt away from where he sensed she was approaching from. He caught a flicker of her for a moment and created several clones to attack the location. He wasn't too surprised as the clones were dispelled but used the smoke of their defeat to make his opponent as blind as he was.

He was forced to agree with Yakumo's statement of the woman's skill as he had hoped that with the added intricacy of the smoke he'd be able to spot some sign of her moving through it. But apparently she was quite aware of that so her jutsu made sure to erase any path she may have cut through it. Yet, that didn't concern Naruto too much as he had other plans which he showed as he leapt free of the smoke before shouting, "Temari now!"

His lover smiled as she pulled her fan back and waved it blowing the smoke away, as well as the woman that had been moving through it towards the sound of the man's voice. Naruto watched as the woman appeared and her copies disappeared due to Yakumo's breaking through her genjutsu and her being too busy holding onto the roof to reapply it.

The tile of the rooftop that the woman was using chakra to grip gave way causing her to be blown towards the edge of the roof. Before she disappeared over it, Naruto threw a kunai and teleported to it catching her by the arm as Temari's jutsu ended. The woman quickly pressed an older style kunai towards his stomach as she said, "Let me go, or I'll gut you."

"Do that and you'll fall," Naruto pointed out.

"A fall from this height wouldn't be fatal," she pointed out.

Naruto shook his head as he countered amused, "But it wouldn't do you any good, that's for sure. Plus how do you know I wouldn't fall on top of you." Toka glowered at him prompting him to say, "Look lady, you're the trespasser here. I can sense a certain amount of confusion coming off of you. I'm guessing you want some answers, let me help you to find them. My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Toka stared into the young man's blue eyes and couldn't see any deception in them. She pulled her blade from his stomach and put it away as she replied, "Uzumaki… I am Toka of the Senju Clan. Have I somehow been transported to the Land of Whirlpools? I had thought this village was somewhere in the Land of Fire."

Naruto set Toka down on the roof's edge as he got over his surprise. Recalling from a conversation Tenten had with Mito about there having been a Toka Senju, and taking in her old battle armor, Naruto said, "Um… I think it would be a matter of when you were transported to, not where."

Toka wasn't as shocked as she otherwise might have been already having come to believe as much. Directing her gaze to the stone faces carved on the mountain she asked, "I see. Is there some particular reason my cousins' faces have been carved into that mountain."

Naruto nodded as he answered, "They are the faces of the previous Hokage. Your cousin Hashirama Senju founded the village, and was followed by his brother after he died from injuries he sustained in his last battle with Madara Uchiha."

Toka tensed at the name as she said angrily, "I told Hashirama his hopes for peace with the Uchiha would lead to his death."

"It also led to this village," Naruto said holding his hand out towards his home. Seeing that Toka was less than convinced that it was a fair trade off, he added, "Come on. Let me introduce you to the Fifth Hokage. She also happens to be your Great Grandniece."

"I see," Toka said, "Then the Senju still rule this village."

"Not exactly," Naruto said as Yakumo slipped from his back before tapping him on the shoulder. Looking at his lover she indicated the sleeping people down below causing Naruto to say, "Um, before we go into all that. Do you think you could…?"

"Very well," Toka said ending her genjutsu which awakened the people she had put to sleep and the Anbu that Shizune and Sakura were looking over. As she watched the people awaken, she noticed that gathered around the other rooftops were the shinobi that made up the village and had remained back to let Naruto deal with the situation. Again shocked to see so many different clans represented in one place, she couldn't deny that perhaps Hashirama's dream wasn't as ludicrous as she had so often believed, especially since she noticed quite a few women standing among the ranks. Looking towards Naruto, he indicated in which direction she should go before leaping away to introduce her to her grandniece.

 ******************************** *

Karin stood outside the Raikage's office along with Hanabi and Koharu. They had been accompanied by a Suna contingent who was composed of Councilor Sajo, Pakura, and Councilor Gazo. Except for Gazo, who was adamantly against deepening relations with Kumogakure, and with Konoha for that matter, despite how well his village was doing, everyone else seemed to have high expectations for the meeting.

The red-head directed her gaze to Hanabi and would admit that despite her feelings that it should be Hinata accompanying the delegation, the young Hyuuga seemed only interested in best serving the village's interests. But Karin was quite aware that in this situation, the village's interests were aligned with Hanabi's as well. Her thoughts turned towards what Naruto would do if Hanabi became the Head of the Hyuuga instead of Hinata. She knew Naruto would honor his promise not to seduce her, and as things currently stood with the Clan Council, he wouldn't even need to in order to keep his agenda moving forward. Yet, depending on where Hanabi actually stood in regards to better relations with the other villages, she could become a potential problem since the Hyuuga were by far the richest and held the most sway in the village due to their many business dealings. That influence was why Hanabi had been allowed to attend the upcoming meeting in the first place.

Her attention was pulled to the Raikage's office by a shout of, "No bro, not the claw."

"Be silent you fool," the Raikage shouted. Karin heard the other person scream, causing her to direct her gaze to Yugito, who was leaning against the wall with a satisfied look on her face. The blonde jinchuriki began to nod her head in agreement as the Raikage began berating the other person, "Do you know how many resources were spent looking for you, you moron? Yugito was put into a direct confrontation with Akatsuki looking for you because we thought you had been captured. Not to mention, J and other shinobi lost their lives to the Uchiha bastard and Kisame Hoshigaki when they tried to rescue you while they were recuperating on their way back to their hideout." Another loud scream came from the room, before the Raikage continued, "And where do you turn up after the many weeks of searching? In a damn Enka lounge with some singer and his pet raccoon." There was another scream which was accompanied by the sound of electricity cackling on the other side of the door.

Mabui looked up from some papers she was studying as she said, "You may wish to clear away from the door."

The gathered group looked confused but did as instructed moments before a person smashed through the doors, and crashed into the wall opposite of them. The Raikage strode out into the hall as he looked down on the man collapsed on the floor, "I have half a mind to lock you up in a cell, but Yugito wishes some time to make her displeasure known to you. Therefore for the time being you two will be visiting the island. He's all yours Yugito."

Yugito approached the man and grabbed him by the foot as she began dragging him down the hall. Karin heard the man say in a sing song manner, "Yo Yugito, how about you show some mercy to your old friend Killer Bee, ya dig?"

The kunoichi stopped to look back as she replied, "Mercy is what I gave the people listening to that crap you were rapping in the lounge I pulled you out of. For as long as we're on the Island, pain and misery are going to be your only other two companions. Can you dig that?" Yugito began dragging him away again causing B to turn onto his stomach as he tried to prevent his being pulled away.

The Raikage ignored the man he thought of as a brother as he protested his punishment while he focused on his guests. "Welcome," he said, "Let us adjourn in a nearby office to discuss the matter which brought you all here."

Karin frowned finding the Raikage a bit more distant and less excited than she would have preferred. She reasoned that a partial explanation would be due to there still be a great deal that needed to be discussed, but even then would have expected a bit more pomp to surround the discussion. Instead, by making them wait outside his office, and then just as quickly changing the venue he was giving off the sense that he intended to blow them off without it overly appearing that was what he intended to do.

The Uzumaki saw it was a conclusion that some of the more experienced councilors in attendance had already come to. She frowned as Gazo already unhappy at the prospect of Kumo joining the alliance took the opportunity to sour things further by saying snidely, "Is it customary in Kumo for officials to make their guests wait, before bouncing them around the place. When if you had intended to have us meet somewhere else you could have simply had us wait there."

The Raikage didn't smirk although from his chakra Karin could tell he was pleased that one of the councilors seemed against the items on the agenda to be discussed. She frowned at what could have caused such a reversal since Mabui had indicated the Raikage had been rather keen to the idea of ending the embargo and joining in on the alliance, especially with Iwa's actions along its Western Border.

Sajo quickly proved how in favor of an alliance he was, as he quickly said, "Please forgive Councilor Gazo's behavior. He tends to get grumpy when not treated like royalty. It tends to make him forget that he was only invited as an observer to these talks as Lord Gaara has put me in charge of them."

The Raikage seemed surprised by how quickly the man had put his fellow councilor in his place, prompting him to ask, "Do you make it a habit of surrounding yourself with people against your own point of view?"

"Naturally," Sajo replied, "As you may already know, there are currently two schools of thought behind our interactions with the other villages. While I would like to think mine is the more enlightened, I would hate for the Hardliners that Councilor Gazo seems to represent to feel as if they are being excluded from the process. Also, his opinions may help me from getting too exuberant in my desire to improve the state of affairs between our homes. Plus, his distrust should also serve as a fine means to prevent Kumo from trying to stick any fine lines into any deals we strike since you'll recognize that he'll no doubt look through them with a fine tooth comb hoping to find something."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," the Raikage said as he approached a door and opened it before indicating that the delegates should enter. Following after everyone, he introduced the people already there and waiting. "These are my advisors." Indicating a man wearing an eye patch he said, "This is Dodai, he served as an advisor to my father." Pointing at a young man with white hair and a dull look in his eye, he continued the introduction, "This is Darui, who I would consider as invaluable as my right arm." Holding his hand out to the last member who possessed the same dark skin as many of the people in Kumogakure and pupil-less lavender eyes indicating his blindness, the Raikage said, "Finally this is Kaname Tosen. He serves as the current head of our Anbu forces."

The Suna and Konoha delegates quickly made their own introductions as Mabui served refreshments before taking a seat in the corner. The Raikage took in those from the other villages and as if sensing their honest desire to improve relations, not including Gazo, sighed before abandoning how he intended for the meeting to go. Instead of drawing things out he decided to say honestly, "First let me welcome you to Kumogakure, but I'm afraid that I must inform you it was a wasted trip. Having further reflected on the matter, I've decided it is in our best interest to let the status quo remain."

"Lord Raikage," Koharu said while henged as her older self, "Perhaps some explanation is in order. Looking at the status quo, we can hardly say that relations between our two villages have been pleasant. Why decide to turn your back on a chance to improve them?"

The Raikage kept his face an unreadable mask as he took a moment to gather his thoughts before saying, "Looking at our history as villages, one could say that the status quo is actually preferable to when we have attempt to build better relations between our villages. There was the first attempt by your Second Hokage which ended disastrously due to the betrayal of the Gold and Silver Brothers. This patter repeats itself over and over again until lastly with my own ill-advised attempts at using peace talks as a means to get our hands on the Byakugan. I dread what form the next calamity will take as we once more try to form a lasting peace between our villages."

Karin frowned as she tried to ponder what could make the Raikage so hesitant to take the chance that was standing in front of him. Especially a reason that he had apparently kept to himself and perhaps the three men sitting next to him as opposed to sharing it with Mabui. Koharu seemed to have an idea as she said, "I see, are you perhaps referring to the recent disturbance in Wind Country involving the Kazekage. Those events were manipulated by Kabuto Yakushi."

"Only so far as how quickly and much it escalated," Dodai said calmly. "However the underlining issue would seem to be that due to how well the Sand and Leaf have been getting along recently. Certain elements in your countries have grown rather nervous. It could be argued that the reason the Wind Daimyo wished Joseki to remain free was to ensure the possibility of strife to exist between you."

Pakura did nod in agreement as she stated, "That could indeed be one reading of the situation. I would even argue that it is most likely the correct one. However, if that is the case then are you also suggesting that the recent lessening of the tribute all three or our villages receive could be the result of some sort of collusion among our Daimyo to prevent Kumogakure from joining the alliance? If that is the case then it would seem those elements already exist here as well."

The Raikage shared a look with two of his advisors. It became clear to Karin that although the Raikage, Darui, and Dodai had already recognized the truth of Pakura's words. It was the presence of the final advisor, who was influencing them to not take Suna and the Leaf up on their offer. Tosen made his position known as he said, "A very astute observation. However, while many may have questioned our actions in the past in regards to our gathering of bloodline limits, and some of the mythical weapons that are to be found. Those actions have always been steeped in finding the path least bathed in blood. Taking you up on your offer and risking the anger of the Daimyo is not a path that those hoping to avoid violence should take. If you truly desire peace, then keep to yourselves and we shall do the same."

Gazo smirked as he said standing, "An excellent point Lord Kaname. Well I suppose nothing further needs to be…"

"May I speak," Hanabi said calmly. Karin watched the young woman who appeared to be nearing her twelfth year. She had inquired about the girl after learning she would be accompanying them, and despite her recent bout with self-confidence none of that doubt appeared to be present at the moment. This made Karin suspect that her doubts were centered more on her sister's recent development in skill and clout than anything to do with her own abilities. The Uzumaki supposed she could understand how having a rival everyone had already mostly written off making a sudden resurgence could shake even the most confident of people.

In truth, Karin admitted that she found the younger Hyuuga to be both courteous and kind, with a knack for observation she no doubt picked up from years of watching her father perform his duties as clan head. Therefore, Karin had little concern that the young girl would make matters worse. At least until she said, "I find your arguments exceedingly shortsighted," upon receiving permission to talk in the form of a nod from the Raikage

Karin was sure her jaw had hit the floor as she stared at the young girl, and could see a pair of shocked looks on Dodai and Darui's faces. Tosen remained unaffected by Hanabi's statement but to everyone's surprise the Raikage chuckled and crossing his arms across his broad chest said, "Do tell."

Hanabi licked her lips feeling a little nervous now that the entire room was watching her. But recalling her father's lessons pushed such doubts aside. "The reason you wish to remain isolated is because of a fear that the Daimyo may punish your village for trying to improve relations with Konoha and Suna. If what I'm hearing is to be believed, then it would seem all those present believe that the recent cutbacks in tribute are due to a deep mistrust that the Daimyo of our countries apparently hold towards us."

"It is understandable though," Dodai said leaning forward. "Keep in mind the current shinobi system is relatively young when compared to the era of the Samurai that predated it during the Warring Clans era. The tribute is how the Daimyo routinely let us know how much they approve or disprove of our actions."

"Or, as a means of determining them," Hanabi stated after a moment of thought. Seeing the confused looks that she received she explained, "I know of all those present, I'm lacking in any actual experience. I'm also aware that my inclusion here today is only due to my father's actions in leveraging my Clan's influence to prompt Lady Koharu and Lady Karin into accepting me. Yet, that did not mean I wasn't hoping to be of some use in the negotiations. Unlike those here with a deep understanding of how the world works through experience, I was only able to call upon the knowledge located in books. Therefore, looking at the past history of all three villages going back to their founding, I find it rather interesting that the years following such a pullback in tribute are always some of the ones filled with the most conflicts. Of course, this is only natural since in order to sustain a village that suddenly has its budget cut. It tends to need to take on riskier and riskier missions which at times bring them into conflict with shinobi from other villages. It could also be concluded that these conflicts have the added benefit of worsening relations between shinobi villages. Thereby increasing the possibility of a war, this in turn forces the Daimyo to return the tribute to its previous or even greater levels."

Tosen was hardly impressed by Hanabi's logic as he asked, "I fail to see your point."

"My point is that if you claim a path with the least amount of bloodshed is what you truly desire. Then by rejecting our offer, you are being terribly small minded. Considering that your policy of remaining isolated and cut off from the other shinobi villages have led to three shinobi wars, then if you truly seek a new path you must be willing to blaze one."

"Even should that path lead to a far worse possibility?" Tosen inquired gravely.

Hanabi nodded as she responded, "Yes, because we already know where this one can lead us. I couldn't help but notice the signs of Kumo's lack of funding which would put Lord Raikage in the position that I just described."

The Raikage arched an eyebrow as he asked, "What signs would that be?"

Seeing an opportunity to interject Karin stepped in, "I believe what Lady Hanabi is referring to is the number of forges that appeared to have been closed recently." The red-head directed her gaze to the Hyuuga to confirm she was indeed correct and receiving a small nod sent her a grateful smile before continuing, "Kumogakure, sits on rich deposits of metal which is naturally infused with chakra. This metal is of the type used to forge weapons that allow shinobi to channel their chakra natures into them. Kumo has always had a massive advantage in weapons as a result. Now some of these metals can be found in other parts of the Elemental Countries, but there appears to be no greater concentration than the mines found in Lightning Country."

"This is true, but as you just explained it has led to us holding an advantage in weapon quality," Dodai stated neutrally. "It would be rather foolish of us to open trade with the other villages, only to see that advantage disappear."

Karin shrugged as she countered, "That would depend now wouldn't it. I mean can anyone in this room tell me a single battle where they believed that advantage was the contributing factor in the victory. Perhaps, maybe one or two, but I think in most cases it came down to who was the better prepared, and who had the better plan. Plus, what good does the metal do you if you can't pay the men to mine it, or the blacksmiths to forge it."

Sajo leaned forward as he said, "Lord Raikage, the alliance has afforded both Suna and Konoha the ability to operate at the peak operating levels we had achieved as we were gearing up towards dealing with Akatsuki. The cut in the Daimyo's tribute hasn't forced us to make similar cuts in our forces or the operations we maintain to support them. Those forges being closed were due to the tough choice you had to make between cutting back in shinobi and making the weapons needed to outfit them. Under the current trade treaties we have with the Leaf, Suna is actually increasing its puppet forces for the first time in decades. This is due to the Leaf allowing us to purchase the chakra infused wood that grows so prevalently in the Land of Fire."

Darui fought back a yawn before asking, "Does this not concern the Leaf that the wood it is supplying Suna may one day turn into the weapons Leaf shinobi must face?"

Koharu smiled as she answered, "The me of a few years ago would have said yes. However, I have learned from the failings of my fellow elders as well as have been inspired by a certain whiskered blond that if we are always planning for the next war even against our current allies, then we are not on the path to peace. A strong Suna benefits Konoha far more than one that is backed into a corner until it feels it must fight for its very survival. It is for that reason Naruto was able to act clearly in the confusion that Kabuto had wrought in Wind Country. He didn't act to protect an asset that is favorable to Konoha, but to prevent a friend from perishing. The bond of friendship between Naruto and Lord Gaara is something I think all shinobi should aspire too."

The Raikage had a hard time picturing the elderly woman before him as being such an optimist considering some of what he knew about her past. However, he couldn't sense any deceit coming from her in regards to her hopes for Kumo joining the alliance. He was torn since Tosen, had been rather convincing in pointing out how the closer the other villages grew the more nervous their respective Daimyo appeared to become including their own. Primarily since much of the tribute that Kumo did not receive had ended up going towards the Daimyo's samurai forces. It was a not so subtle reminder that the Daimyo could take care of their own countries if they so desired.

Yet in truth, the previous Three Great Shinobi Wars had less to do with the conquering of land, than it did with the bad blood between villages having reached a point where open conflict had erupted. The First War had been born from the Death of the Frist Hokage as with the passing of the man many called the God of Shinobi, at least before the Third Hokage had inherited the title in next war, all the villages had scrambled to prove themselves to be the most powerful. The Second War had erupted due to Kumogakure's murdering the Second Hokage, which had nearly been the undoing of his village. It had only been due to Hanzo of the Salamander's attempt to make Ame a Great Shinobi Village which would conquer the others, that Kumogakure had been spared as it had forced the Leaf to divert forces to deal with him. The final war had been the result of the Third Kazekage's disappearance and Suna's provocative actions in attempting to find him since they had believed Iwa had been behind the abduction.

Yet, what motivated his next actions could entirely be laid at the feet of the young Hyuuga as her words about wanting different results meant taking different actions continued to resonate in him. While a part of him did find them to be rather naïve especially in the face of what he knew could befall his home, he did find that sometimes the bravery to try something new was born of naivety. Therefore he said, "Tell me what would be expected of us going forward as we forge a partnership with Konoha and Suna."

"Lord Raikage," Tosen said surprised, even as Darui and Dodai seemed pleased by the Raikage's reversal.

"Tosen," A said placing a hand on the man's shoulder, "You like to believe that the path with the least amount of bloodshed is the one that true justice is supporting. However, if given the choice between angering the Daimyo, or allowing myself to be put into a position where I need to provoke a conflict with the other villages in order to secure Kumo the funds that it needs to function. Then I can only believe that the path justice wishes me to follow is the one where I can forge closer ties to the type of people that put politics aside in favor of protecting their comrades." The Raikage chuckled as he added, "In the past, a village that got its hands on a jinchuriki wouldn't hesitate to extract the Bijuu and seal it into one of their own shinobi. Yet, the Hokage gave us Yugito back for the seemingly low cost of forcing me to admit my involvement in the plot against the Hyuuga. A part of me imagines that it was also done so that some of the bad blood between our villages could be healed to the point that we could even sit here and talk about forging an alliance between our villages. If so, then I am curious to see what else lies on this path she is trying to create."

Karin smiled as did those interested in forging a new path for the three villages to travel together. Rubbing her hands together as she knew there was still a lot before them to discuss as she said, "Excellent, then let's proceed with discussing the terms of the alliance before worrying about the trading details. Would you like to start things of Lord Raikage by explaining what you would hope an alliance with Suna and Konoha would grant Kumogakure?"

Karin listened as the Raikage began to list the concessions he would need to make the alliance work on his end. The Uzumaki listened, but kept her thoughts on Hanabi as she could feel from the young girl just how pleased she was that it appeared her presence had helped. This put the red-head at ease about her and what the end result would be if Hanabi managed to beat out Hinata for the clan head position, since it appeared the younger Hyuuga truly believed the alliance would benefit Konoha, and without her knowing it, Naruto's ambition. A good thing to know due to Naruto's promise that he wouldn't seduce the younger woman, since if Hanabi was against such bonds being forged as the Hyuuga Clan Head, she'd be a difficult obstacle for them to get around. Confident that at least for the immediate future she need not concern herself about such things, she began putting together a mental list of what she'd like in terms of how the Great Tree Shipping Company would operate within his village.

 ******************************** *

The door to Kiba's room, slowly opened as Aeris peaked inside to find him sleeping on his back. She smiled as she saw that he was using Akamaru as a pillow. The nin-dog raised its head as it sensed her presence and as if sensing her intentions extracted itself from beneath its master as it headed out of the room. Aeris petted the dog as it passed, before whispering her thanks to it. Slipping inside the room, she closed the door behind her, and decided to make her feelings known to Kiba in a way that didn't require words.

Climbing onto his bed, she pulled his blanket down and found him to only be wearing a pair of boxers. She could immediately tell that he was having a rather pleasant dream from the tent he was pitching. Hoping that he was dreaming of her, she decided to make said dream a reality.

Rubbing his clothed cock through his boxers, he moaned, "Oh shit Aeris, don't stop."

"I don't intend to," she whispered back as she took a firmer grip and began jerking him boxers and all. Kiba squirmed from her actions as the dream Aeris followed suit, it wasn't long before she had coaxed quite a copious amount of precum from his dick which stained his shorts. Sliding them down, she ran her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip as she prepared to take him in her mouth.

Kiba though was awakened as he felt the urge to erupt, and to his shock found his dream girl was actually their performing the task in person. Yet his excitement turned to mortification as he then erupted catching her by surprise as his spunk hit her in the face. Fearing, that she would consider him a minute man since he didn't think she had been there long, as he could still feel the heat from where Akamaru had been laying he said embarrassed and apologetically, "Oh crap Aeris. I'm so sorry…I was…"

"It's okay Kiba," she said soothingly before shocking him by lowering her mouth to his dick and cleaning it with her tongue. He groaned in pleasure from her actions and as she finished she sat up still wearing his cum on her face as she said, "It makes me happy that dreaming of me can cause such a reaction from you."

Kiba felt calmed by her words, before reaching for a box of tissues he kept near his bed for when he had handled his own pleasure in the past. Aeris took one and smiled gratefully as she began to wipe her face of his seed. While quite delirious with joy at her returning to the village, he was still surprised by it along with how she looked like she had after Kiyomi had first modified her appearance. It must have showed as she leaned forward as she explained, "I was just reaching the border of Waterfall when Kiyomi reminded me that for all intents and purposes my home has abandoned me. When, my heart had decided to return here…to you…my body returned to this appearance."

"That sly fox," Kiba said now understanding what Naruto meant in his needing to reset everything between him and Aeris to zero. By giving her the chance to leave, it had freed her heart to decide on staying without worrying about if the feelings she felt for him were simply a result of his being one of the few people aware of her situation. He guessed Kiyomi had left enough of her chakra in the woman so that if she did decide to return she would return to the form that the people of Konoha knew her as.

Reaching up and cupping the back of her head he asked, "Aeris are you sure you…"

Aeris locked her lips with his silencing him as she kissed him hungrily. When the kiss ended she answered, "I've had days to think upon it. If you'll still have me…"

It was Aeris's turn to be silenced by a kiss as Kiba leaned in to capture her mouth with his. She began to lean back on the bed as Kiba followed her down to lay atop of her. Aeris legs emerged from the pink dress she wore due to its opening in the front as she wrapped them around the Inuzuka she was claiming as hers. As the kiss continued, she felt Kiba's dick begin to harden once more as it recovered its vigor. It prompted her to moan into his mouth as it began to press into her panty covered pussy. She began to rub her hips against it forcing Kiba to break the kiss as he let out a strangled moan of, "Aeris."

The Inuzuka ground his hips into her causing her to moan out as well as the two began to dry hump against each other. Kiba began to unbutton her dress and his mouth watered as he slowly exposed her breasts to his hungry gaze. She moaned as he then quickly pushed her bra up and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. He nipped at the hardened nub causing her to grind her soaked panties into his dick. The smell of her arousal drove Kiba wild as he groaned from the friction her rubbing created between them.

Barely able to refrain himself much longer he said, "Aeris, I want you."

She smiled from the lust in his voice and informed him, "Then take me."

Kiba growled, as he used his sharp nails to rip her panties away and the scent of her aroused pussy drove the animal in him wild. His own boxers shared a similar fate as he mounted the woman he planned to take as a mate. He then plunged his cock into her lightly haired cunt causing the kunoichi to shout out in pain and pleasure at being penetrated by her first man in over a decade. Hearing the pain in her voice, Kiba tried to refrain from moving, finding it almost unbearable to do so as her wet warmth surrounded his manhood.

Aeris was touched by his consideration but said, "Don't hold back Kiba. I'll grow accustomed to it soon enough. Please take your pleasure from my body."

Kiba began to wildly move within her causing Aeris to moan in discomfort for a few moments before it simply gave way to pleasure. Yet, hearing Kiba's pleased grunts every time he bottomed out inside her had made the temporary discomfort worth it. She arched her back as Kiba began to nip at her collar bone, leaving her with the impression that he was marking her as his. Returning the favor, she began to suck on his neck in the desire that it would leave a mark that others knew meant the Inuzuka was hers.

She felt his dick begin to swell inside her and although not on any form of contraceptive didn't care as she was nearing her own release and wanted to feel his cum flooding her womb. She knew there were jutsu that could prevent pregnancy after the fact, but Taki hadn't developed such methods as they had relied on pills. Still, Kiba didn't seemed to be overly concerned as he continued to rut away atop of her so she encouraged by saying, "Kiba, I'm going to cum. L-let's do it together…go ahead and let it out…wherever you desire."

"Oh fuck," Kiba moaned as she followed up her whispered statement by tonguing his ear. He grew even larger within her before she felt her insides get housed by his hot jizz.

"Kiba!" Aeris shouted as her lover filled her pussy with his man cream.

Kiba collapsed on top of her as they both breathed heavily. Aeris smiled as Kiba pulled back and said, "That was fucking incredible."

"It was," Aeris replied still basking in the feeling of his seed trapped in her womb. She was pleased to see the mark, she had left him was visible on his neck. Still far from sated though and noticing that the door to Kiba's room was partially opened, she slipped from beneath him and got on all fours displaying her pussy for the Inuzuka, and the person watching them. She looked over her shoulder catching sight of Yuffie as she said, "Now, I want you to mount me like a bitch in heat. My pussy and body are yours for the taking."

Kiba lunged forward and he pulled Aeris to her knees as he pulled her opened dress from her body. He then pushed her back down onto all fours as he got to his feet and hunched over behind her as he buried his dick balls deep once more. Aeris moaned as he held her hips to deliver his powerful thrusts as he planned to fully take all that she was offering.

 ******************************* **

The Deaged Yuffie had entered the Inuzuka home a few minutes after Aeris. She wasn't sure why she had returned, or even why she had returned to her youthful appearance. She just knew that while she wished to believe that Kiyomi had been lying to them, her village's past actions had made the chances of that rather slim. After succumbing to the despair Aeris's choosing to return to Konoha had filled her with, she had walked about aimlessly until coming across a pond, where she had learned that once more she had been made younger.

She wasn't sure why, but saw it as an opportunity to pursue Aeris and convince her to stick with her rather than returning to Kiba. However, her teammate had apparently made a straight line for the Inuzuka and although when she had realized Aeris had already reached his home knew that meant she was likely too late. However, she had still entered hoping that it wasn't. Yet, upon hearing the noises coming from his room followed by the sight of him laying on top of her as she peaked inside she felt the sad despair that she had been abandoned return full forced. She had sunk to her knees in front of the cracked door as she quietly vented her sadness.

Still, despite the feelings coursing through her, her body had other ideas on how to react to the sight of Aeris being fucked by the Inuzuka. She grew annoyed as she felt her nipples grow hard and her panties dampened from the sight. It also called to mind the many times that Yuffie had been the one responsible for pulling similar cries from the brunette during the course of the time they had spent in prison. Although, she had been forced to admit that Aeris have never moaned quite as contently as she appeared to be doing at the moment.

Yuffie watched as the two lovers climaxed together, and intended to slip away to a life on her own. But then Aeris climbed on all fours giving Yuffie and Kiba a glorious view of her just fucked snatch which was beginning to let some of his seed slip out. The effect on Kiba was almost instantaneous as he leapt to mount her, and despite herself, Yuffie found her hand rubbing along the front of her shorts as she began to stimulate her pussy.

Aeris's moans drove her along as she began to rub faster before feeling a need to stimulate her quim directly. Sliding her hand into her shorts, she slipped a finger into her cooch and timed its thrusts to coincide with Kiba's. Her other hand slipped under her shirt, to fondle one of her small tits, while she bit her lip to prevent from moaning out loud.

Kiba threw his head back as he howled while pumping more of his cum into Aeris, the sight of her teammate cumming from being creampied causing Yuffie to climax as well. She shook in place as she came, but froze as the door suddenly opened completely. Yuffie stared up wide-eyed surprise as the nude Aeris looked down at her with a warm smile on her lips as hers and Kiba's releases slipped past her lower ones to coat her thighs. "Welcome back Yuffie," Aeris greeted her teammate. Her eyes drifted to where her hands were prompting the emerald eyed woman to ask, "Did you enjoy watching Kiba claim me?"

"I…I can explain," Yuffie said pulling her hand from beneath her shirt and out of her shorts.

Aeris knelt down and grabbing the hand slickened with her juices said, "I think the situation speaks for itself." Aeris then shocked both the other people present as she licked the juices from Yuffie's fingers. The brown-haired woman stood pulling Yuffie to her feet and into the room before closing the door behind them. Stepping behind Yuffie, she put her hand on the now younger woman's stomach beneath her shirt as she addressed her lover, "Kiba, would you mind making Yuffie feel good also?"

Kiba's mouth dropped open, even as Yuffie said, "Idiot, I don't want that perv touching me."

Aeris shushed her teammate as she said, "But, you also don't want to be alone either. You want to keep your team together like it was before. I'm afraid it's too late for Tifa, but if it'll make both of my important people happy. I don't mind sharing Kiba with you. That way you'll always be a part of my pack."

Yuffie looked over her shoulder and although her eyes shown with several positive emotions she said somewhat snidely, "Pack, you're starting to sound like an Inuzuka."

Aeris smiled as she said, "That wasn't a refusal." She then kissed her teammate while she pulled the woman's shirt up exposing her breasts to Kiba.

Kiba couldn't believe what Aeris was proposing so getting up from the bed approached the kissing kunoichi, "Are you really okay with this, Aeris?"

The woman broke the kiss, noticing how Yuffie's gaze drifted down to his revived dick. Smiling at her lover, she said, "Of course, plus doesn't your village already believe you're sleeping with us."

"I guess," Kiba said stepping aside as Aeris guided Yuffie to his bed, "But that was because of what an idiot I was. I want you to be happy."

"And I believe this will make all of us happy," Aeris said sitting Yuffie down on the bed and pulling her shorts off after kneeling in front of her. Lowering her face to Yuffie's shaved cunt she paused to look over her shoulder to ask, "Or, perhaps you feel like you might not be man enough to handle two women at once."

She smiled into Yuffie's folds as Kiba's face took on a look of determination to prove he was up to the task. Yuffie moaned out loud as Aeris began to dine on her flavorful pussy.

Kiba knelt down next to Yuffie on the bed and said, "Look, this situation is a little weird, but I think…"

"Look perv," Yuffie said as she moaned from Aeris's tongue probing her insides, "I'm not letting you have Aeris to yourself, so until she wises up and realizes what a loser you are. I'll…fuck…"

Aeris pulled her mouth away as she slipped a finger insider her teammate, "Now Yuffie, you should be more honest with your feelings. I can't ever recall you being this wet, you must want to feel Kiba's dick poking around inside you."

"I..I don't want it…"

"Really," Aeris said her tone obviously filled with her disbelief, "Well then I think I'll have him fuck me again." Looking at the Inuzuka, she said, "Kiba, stick that dick inside again so Yuffie can see what she is missing out on."

Kiba got off the bed to kneel behind Aeris again. Lining his cock up with his entrance he was about to plunge it inside but stopped as Yuffie called out, "W-wait…if Aeris…wants us to…try to get along…I'll accommodate her."

Aeris looked back over her shoulder as she said amused, "Well it's a start. Go on Kiba; give her a reason to warm up to you."

Aeris slid to the side to allow her lover to stand in front of her teammate. Both of them appeared unsure of how to proceed, so she leaned in and sucked on Kiba's cock, before gripping it and lining it up with Yuffie's tight love canal. Kiba, feeling the heat coming from the kunoichi's loins couldn't resist pushing forward to envelope his tool in it deeper. Once he popped in, he quickly buried himself to the hilt surprising both him and Yuffie as he tore through her barrier. Yuffie, having not been a virgin cursed as the pain of her deflowering coursed through her prompting her to say, "That stupid fox made me a virgin all over again."

Aeris watched on as she said, "Oh how lucky. I wish I could have experienced my first time again."

Kiba paused as he saw tears leaking from the corner of the kunoichi's eyes so cupping her face said, "I'm sorry your second first time was with someone you don't even like."

"Idiot," Yuffie said blushing from the Inuzuka's soft tone, "just start moving already." Kiba pulled his hips back before slamming them forward causing Yuffie to moan. The Inuzuka set a more controlled pace as he found Yuffie's pussy to be a rather snug fit so didn't want to lower her opinion of him any further by cumming too quickly.

Gripping Yuffie by her ankles, he held her legs out as he crouched over her and slowly drilled his dick within her. He groaned as Aeris climbed onto the bed and after making out with her teammate lowered her mouth and sucked on one of Yuffie's petite tits causing the kunoichi's inner muscles to coil around his dick even more. He began to speed up as Aeris reached down to begin rubbing the younger kunoichi's clit while she continued to run her tongue around Yuffie's hardened nipple.

Yuffie became more vocal as she said, "Oh yes, his dick is stirring me up so much. I… I haven't had such a good one in far too long."

Hearing Yuffie's likely unintended compliment drove Kiba on as he grabbed Yuffie by the waist and pulled her up to him as he stood straight. The kunoichi locked her feet behind his ass, as Aeris knelt beneath her on the floor and began to lick around where the two were connected prompting both of them to moan from her actions.

Yuffie wrapped her hands around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as she began to place light kisses against his skin. She spotted the mark Aeris had made and not sure what prompted her too began to suck on it as well. Kiba groaned before he then bit lightly on her neck as well to leave a similar mark on her as he had Aeris.

"I'm going to cum," Yuffie said breaking away from the now larger kiss mark on his neck.

"So am I," Kiba said beginning to swell within her.

Yuffie was about to say something but Aeris began to run her tongue against her asshole causing the kunoichi to tense up and push her over the edge. "Cumming," Yuffie shouted as she leaned back to ride out her orgasm which grew more powerful as her insides were flooded.

The too rode out their respective releases, until Yuffie realized the warmth flooding her insides was not just post orgasmic bliss, but millions of little tadpoles hoping to impregnate her. It snapped her out of her good feeling as she reached back and shouted, "Don't cum inside you idiot!" She then slapped the Inuzuka causing him to fall back and drop her onto the bed.

Kiba sat on the floor holding his cheek as he asked, "What was that for?"

"Who told you that you could cum inside me?" Yuffie said agitatedly.

"You didn't exactly tell me not to," Kiba replied heatedly.

"That's because I didn't think you'd be so stupid as to need instructions," Yuffie replied. "I don't want get knocked up."

Aeris smiled at the exchange as she said, "Well what's done is done." Reaching down she helped Kiba to his feet before kissing him as she said, "Let's not worry about it till tomorrow. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

Kiba followed Aeris under the covers of his bed, but held it up for Yuffie to join them. She paused but after a heavy sigh climbed beneath the warm blanket. She couldn't help following Aeris's example of snuggling into Kiba, but unlike Aeris who kissed him and wished him pleasant dreams said, "I mean it. Tomorrow you're taking me to see a doctor to get me some day after pills. And next time you better be sure I'm on some birth control before cumming inside me."

Kiba replied, "Yeah, yeah," although secretly couldn't help but feel pride in his performance if Yuffie was tacitly admitting that there would be a next time. He let his eyes drift closed but tried to fight falling asleep for fear that this was the dream and he'd wake up to find none of it had actually happened.

Aeris must have sensed it as she whispered into his ear, "Don't worry. We'll both be here in the morning." Her reassurance was all that Kiba needed to give up the struggle and let the two warm bodies pressed into him lull him off to sleep. Yet, instead of the normal dreams he had which were rather aimless and came and went with his moods. He now found himself dreaming of becoming the type of man worthy of the two women in his arms, a man much like Naruto who strove to protect everything important to him leading him to greater and greater heights.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 52: Blast from the Past: Part Deux: Toka Senju Part II**

Whack!

"Dammit," Toka said as she tossed the hammer she was unaccustomed to using away after hitting her index finger instead of the nail she had been aiming for. Shaking the abused digit, she sucked on it as she once more cursed the descendant that was making her perform such menial tasks.

The person working alongside her seemed amused at her annoyance as he said, "Well it looks like we might be needing to rehang another piece of drywall."

Toka looked at him to see what he was talking about, and following his gaze cursed once more as she saw the handle of her hammer sticking out of one of the wall segments they had recently finished putting up. "I'm so sorry," she quickly apologized as she gingerly tried to pull it free.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said inspecting the damage, "We should be able to get away with adding some compound to the hole. It's actually not as bad as it first looked and with a little paint no one will even notice."

Toka dropped the hammer she had extracted to the ground as Naruto moved to get the plaster he planned to plug the hole with. He stopped though as she said, "How can you stand being hired for such stupid tasks? I've heard the tales of your prowess in battle and seen it in our spares. Can you honestly say that you are alright with remaining a genin for such foolish reasons as to not upset the other so called shinobi villages? In my age you would be at the very least a commander of troops by now."

Naruto shrugged as he began mixing the plaster with some water. "Who can say how I would have turned out if I lived in your day," he replied as he began to mix it. "After all, chances are I wouldn't have made it to the current milestone I'm approaching of eighteen years of age, especially when I look back at how foolish I was when first starting out." He chuckled as he thought about some of his misadventures as a genin where if not for his teammates and sensei things could have gone rather poorly for him. "Plus to be honest, I'm not sure I see the correlation between being strong and being a leader of other shinobi. Up to now, most of my battles have tended to be one on one fights. Even when I fought Nagato as he attacked the village it was more along the lines of me doing my own thing while the village's defenders did theirs."

"You raise some valid points. But still, how can you be so accepting of tasks better suited to peasants then trained warriors?" Toka asked, once more fuming at her Great Grandniece making her a genin as well.

Naruto smiled back at her as he answered while applying the plaster, "If you had seen me when I was first starting out you and I would be part of the same choir. I thought D-ranked missions were a waste of time for the shinobi that was going to be the next Hokage. After a while I even managed to convince the Old Man…I mean the Third Hokage to give us a higher ranked mission. He relented and although it started out as a C-ranked one it quickly became A-ranked due to a famous and dangerous shinobi being involved. It wasn't till then that I realized just how dangerous being a shinobi actually could be."

Toka partially understood where Naruto was coming from, but quickly pointed out, "That may be fine for a shinobi just starting on the path, but I have been in countless conflicts. I do not see the point in wasting my and your talents by having us build fences and repair homes."

Naruto inspected his handiwork before grabbing a piece of sand paper to smooth out the quick drying plaster as he replied to Toka by informing her of something that Mito had said about her husband's love for Konoha. "I guess a reason for Tsunade's wasting your talents as you put it, is to help build some appreciation for your cousin's legacy into you. I have it on good authority that after founding the village and despite being elected as Hokage. The First could often be found taking part in the actual construction of the village." Naruo blew the dust away before feeling the spot to insure that the plaster had been blended in sufficiently as he added, "I can appreciate that actually. Helping the people of the village build and maintain their homes, or with the tasks they need completed helps install a sense of worth in the community that is Konoha. Even if they were people like me, who were too foolish to see it at the time."

Toka stared at the young man's back, and was beginning to understand why it was that he was so respected among the villagers that she had seen him interact with. In her numerous years of battle she had come across many types of men that could inspire people to follow the path they walked. Men like Madara Uchiha, she believed had held the Uchiha together through fear. Her cousin obviously represented the second side of the coin, who could make people want to follow him. It was that trait that she saw in Naruto, as she almost suddenly found herself wanting to help him in the D-ranked tasks of repairing the last of the damage left over from Pain's Invasion.

She did feel some of if fade though as she arched an eyebrow, and asked, "Did you just call me a fool?"

Naruto quickly corrected her as he said, "No, I was speaking about myself really. I can understand why these tasks seem rather trivial to you as it must seem like going backwards compared to the constant fighting you engaged in." He looked back over his shoulder as he asked, "But with that being said, isn't it nice to occasionally be asked to do something simple."

"I guess," Toka said, sounding a little unsure due to her not really understanding why she had been so upset about being assigned the rank of genin or the tasks associated with them. On one hand, she supposed she could understand why Tsunade had as the reason that she had never actually attended a recognized Shinobi Academy or been a part of any current shinobi military system would dictate that she needed to start at the bottom and work her way up. But, she supposed it was because she had felt it had been a slight against her, which considering the border line hostility she had faced from her male comrades in the past as she worked her way through the ranks of the Senju had often forced her to push herself harder then said men.

Looking at the kunoichi of the modern era, Toka felt rather annoyed by how easy they had it. She had recently visited one of the many communal baths in Konoha and had immediately felt the other women's judgmental stares at how she refused to shave under her arms, and kept a rather untamed bush. She had heard a few of the women mocking her as they asked themselves if their ancestors had also been similarly ungroomed. Toka, had let the comments slide, but had wanted to point out that it was because of women like her that they could worry about such superficial things like that.

The truth was she had also let it go since back in her time she had refused to perform such grooming as she had often stated that she had discarded her womanhood. She had often at times joined the men as they enjoyed the hot springs since she did not want to invite the comments that she needed to be treated separately. Still, Hashirama had cautioned her against her bullheaded approach to gender equality since as he often put it, "If you insist on acting like a man, can you truly state that you succeeded as a woman?"

She had often disregarded his advice since she had taken it as meaning that he believed she needed a man in her life. Now though, she perhaps understood that he was referring to the fact that while she was a trailblazer, she was perhaps fighting unnecessary battles in her quest to be treated as an equal. For the most part though, her time as a Konoha shinobi had been exceedingly pleasant in that all the other shinobi she interacted with never made an issue of her gender.

Yet, it seemed that most of the kunoichi she encountered were taking offense at her haughty attitude, especially the two women of Team Kakashi, Sakura and Fu. Although they weren't the only ones, as she suspected her grandniece also would have preferred if she had remained in the past. Toka, did concede that she had brought the ill will upon herself, since she had upon first laying eyes on the buxom blonde, who was nearly popping out of her shirt, had turned and asked Naruto if he had been joking in saying that the current Hokage was recognized as the strongest kunoichi of the village as well as much of the shinobi world.

However, Toka couldn't help her negative attitude when it came to modern kunoichi since although some were quite talented as Fu, Sakura, and Tsunade had all proven. She found the way they dressed distasteful as a result of how much skin they often displayed, as it almost seemed to mock her own struggles to be taken seriously. As a result, there had been more than a few snide remarks that had been passed between her and the female portion of Team Kakashi. She was forced to admit more often than not, she would be the one that instigated the venomous exchanges.

Ultimately, she guessed that while some kunoichi may feel that they owed her some thanks for blazing the trail that she did. Most, felt it was actually the founding of the Shinobi Village that was truly behind the common acceptance of women on the battlefield. Toka was forced to admit that in the end, her cousin had done more for the equal treatment of kunoichi as warriors then she had. If only because he had changed the system, while she had been content to simply disregard the expectations that had been fostered onto her because of her gender. As a result, most of the modern kunoichi had no patience for what they felt was a holier than though attitude on her part.

Toka sighed as she began to wonder if the life she had lived could truly have been considered one of having any meaning. She knew that was a rather bleak way of looking at things, but considering the amount of time that had passed since her, "death" it was hard not to think in such a way. Her cousins had become great men who reshaped the shinobi world, while she had been regulated to a footnote in history. Furthermore, finding herself so far removed from her era, she found herself almost wishing for the constant fighting that had been her life since she had felt more comfortable on the battlefield. There, she knew that regardless of how much or little she fit in among her comrades, when the fighting started it was all immaterial.

Plus, she couldn't truly claim that Konoha had been a blessing for her clan as much as it had for the others. According to Tsunade, they were the only two remaining of the Senju clan as the others had apparently died off or been assimilated into the village losing their identities as Senju. The only thing that had made such a thing easier to swallow was the knowledge that her clan's ancient enemies hadn't fared much better. Still, she found the claim that the Uchiha had been massacred by a single member of their own clan rather suspicious. She suspected that Tsunade knew more than she was telling, but she was getting that feeling about a lot of things lately.

Toka looked back at Naruto and despite how welcoming he had been. She believed he was at the center of a great deal of the secrets that she suspected were being kept from her. Strangely enough, she owed her suspicions to the two kunoichi of the squad that she had been assigned to. It wasn't anything too overt, but at times Toka would notice touches that would pass between the young man and two women that would seem to last longer than seemed proper for people who were merely teammates. She couldn't explain why she had noticed, but she had. Furthermore, she couldn't just link the behavior towards Sakura, or Fu. She had noticed that quite a few females seemed to gravitate towards him.

Adding more evidence to her suspicions, their current client, Tsunami, also seemed to be rather taken with the blond. At times she'd come around asking for his help with a special "project," to which he would eagerly agree. He'd then make a clone, but Toka never knew whether it was the clone or the real Naruto that remained behind. Further to the point, if it was a clone it had yet to dispel in front of her. She had also noticed that Tsunami would always seem to wear a pleased smile for the rest of the day afterwards. Naruto would to, but he always seemed to start the day with one in place so it looked less suspect on him.

Toka's thoughts on the matter were interrupted as their client entered the room. Naruto looked at the woman as he finished hanging the final piece of drywall in the last room they had been hired to renovate. "What's up," he asked pleasantly, "do you need me?"

An amused smile appeared on the woman's face which caused Toka to suspect there was a comment the woman would like to have made in answer of the question, but she had likely note made it as a result of her presence. Instead the single mother replied, "Not today. Actually I wanted to thank the both of you for your hard work. I'll be returning to Wave in order to resume heading up the project to reopen the Whirling Tides Manor."

"Really, has work on it fallen behind due to your being here to help with the reconstruction?" Naruto asked crossing his arms as he leaned against a wall.

"No, the refurbishment was mostly finished by the time I started here," Tsunami answered, making Toka suspect the conversation was more for her benefit. "There are some final details that need to be handled before it can officially open the hotel. I need to return to meet with the woman whom I'd like to hire as the head cook. She's a former cooking-nin by the name of Chiru. I'm scheduled to meet with her in a few days so need to head back."

"Oh, I remember those guys," Naruto said recalling the group that had taken Ayame as a hostage for a secret recipe of her father's that didn't actually exist. "Sounds like the time of the Grand Opening is coming up. I can't wait to hear what a great success it will be."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunami replied amused. "I plan for you, Sakura, and Kakashi to attend. There is no way that we could have such an event without the Heroes of Wave in attendance. Plus it was you that set the events in motion by asking your clanswoman Karin to help purchase it."

Toka watched as Naruto grew slightly embarrassed from the praise even as he said, "Well then I look forward to my invitation showing up in the mail."

"I'm glad. I'm sure it will be a night to remember," Tsunami replied with a smirk. "Thank you again for all your help. After this room is finished, your mission will be completed."

"Thank the gods," Toka said happily having her fill of construction work. Although it wasn't as demeaning as hunting down the cat of the Fire Daimyo's Wife.

Both of the other two present smiled at her response. Naruto then chuckled as he teased, "Tell us how you really feel. You know all that's left is the painting. If you want my clones and I can handle it."

Toka noticed that Tsunami perked up at the thought, which tempted the Senju to politely decline wondering what sort of reaction the woman would respond with. However, the temptation to get out of the task ahead proved too tempting. Therefore, with a nod of thanks to Naruto and a polite goodbye to the client, she quickly headed for the door. She did nearly pause as she wondered what caused such a hungry look of anticipation to appear on Tsunami's face once she accepted.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was kneeling at the table along with the majority of the occupants of the Hidden Eddy Inn as they ate dinner. He had enjoyed sending Tsunami off earlier in the day after giving her a proper goodbye of several orgasms and a bellyful of his seed.

"How did the painting go?" Toka asked as she picked at the main dish to put some of it on her plate.

"Great," Naruto replied having a hard time keeping the exuberance from his voice as he recalled the memories he had made with the woman from Wave as his clones painted.

Kurenai smiled as she said, "My, you certainly seem to enjoy your D-ranked missions more than Kakashi gave you credit for."

Sakura smirked as she chimed in, "I think it's due to Naruto now being more motivated in pleasing his clients."

"He did comment today that he's found some increased satisfaction in his tasks," Toka said wondering why her words seemed to invoke amusement in some of the women present.

An amusement that only increased as Tenten said, "Well since you get such satisfaction from performing simple tasks maybe I can hire you to tutor me a little tonight in molding wind chakra. I think I'm close to splitting the leaf."

Temari seeing an opportunity added, "I could help as well. I need to properly thank you for letting me use your spare bedroom. Let's convene the lesson in your apartment after dinner."

Tenten nodded prompting Kurenai to comment, "I'm glad to see you two are getting along so well. I admit to being a little surprised at there being no bitterness from the Chunin Exams."

The two young kunoichi smiled at the Leaf Jounin before Tenten said, "There was a little on my part, but Naruto helped me get over it."

Kurenai directed her gaze to the blond as she asked, "Really? How?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to answer the question since he couldn't exactly explain it was because he had taken both kunoichi as lovers. Luckily, Temari had an answer ready as she said, "Well, if he and my brother could form such a tight bond after the fight they had during the Sound Invasion. Then, it should be child's play for any two people hoping to get past a less than pleasant first encounter."

Naruto was pleased by his lover's response, but felt some anxiety as Toka reflected, "Still, I must say I feel some concern at the idea of living in a place so quick to forgive a betrayal committed against it. In my day…"

"This isn't your day any longer," Fu pointed out sternly. "Fu has had enough reflections about a time known as the Warring Clan Era for a lifetime. If you miss your time period so much perhaps you would be better served finding a way to return to it."

Toka narrowed her eyes at the green haired woman, who returned the glare for good measure. Fu relented though as Naruto placed a calming hand on his lover's shoulder having to reach around Temari to do so. Focusing on the Senju he said, "Toka, we didn't just forgive Suna out a sense of gullibility. We did it because we realized we were partially responsible for forcing them into such a situation. Plus since then, they've aided us several times, as we have aided them."

Toka shrugged dismissively as she replied, "Be that as it may, treaties aren't worth the paper they are written on. It's the people that make up the two opposing forces which determine if an alliances works or not."

Naruto nodded as he said, "Which is why it's important to forgive past transgressions when we can, so that we can build better bonds in the present so that people put more stock in their alliances due to the friendships that they forge."

Toka looked like she wanted to continue the argument rather than admit defeat, but unable to come up with a reason that she didn't think the jinchuriki would pick apart she relented with a nod. Kurenai was impressed by Naruto's logic, but her heart still was burdened with the anger she felt at Pain and Ame due to her losses said, "It's not as easy as you make it sound, Naruto. Not everyone can just move on."

Naruto's face grew sad as he looked at the red-eyed woman. Giving her a knowing look, he responded, "I know. There are things that just can't be forgotten or even forgiven. I still haven't truly forgiven Nagato for what he's done to our village and Jiraiya. But, even if I can't forgive him, it's important to not let the pain I am feeling turn me into something comparable to him. Basically by that I mean the type of person willing to inflict similar pain on others."

Toka wanted to scoff and call Naruto foolish since during her era people that thought as he did tended to be the first ones to die. To her thinking what he was preaching bred hesitance and during the constant battles of the Warring Clan Era, those that hesitated to strike, died. Yet she found that she couldn't since his words had the weight of someone that had found his belief not just through a philosophy taught by a teacher or from books, but through a hard truth learned from the cold realities of a shinobi's life.

Still a part of her felt his way of thinking was rather indulgent and potentially dangerous since if a shinobi was always trying to befriend their opponents or not let the hate that was necessary to kill on a regular basis free reign it would in time weaken the shinobi's necessary killer instincts. With that in mind she said, "Then how would you recommend we conduct ourselves? There will be enemies that you cannot befriend or convince to abandon their paths as they are as convinced in the rightness of their actions as you are in yours."

Toka watched as a pained look appeared on Naruto's face which was all the proof that she needed that his words weren't just philosophical mumbo jumbo. Some of the pain bled into his voice and Toka had the impression that he recently was forced to accept her point of view as a hard truth he needed to accept. "I understand what you are saying. I…was forced to confront a friend who had decided that the people of Konoha needed to suffer for what had been done to his clan."

Having done her research on her teammates, Toka said, "You're referring to Sasuke Uchiha, your teammate who turned traitor to get revenge on his brother. I take it then that killing his brother either didn't satisfy his bloodlust, or there's more to his clan's destruction then is being told to the village."

Toka noticed that of the people sitting around the table only Kurenai seemed surprised at her theory. Naruto managed to keep his face calm, but to her his lack of reaction was as much an admission as nodding. Not wishing to put him on the spot, she shrugged as she said, "Truthfully, it doesn't matter whatever the scenario. I take it that you understand your former teammate's very existence seems to be geared towards opposing your philosophy. I also doubt any amount of talking will dissuade him from his goals."

"It…It was rather difficult to accept as much," Naruto stated. "When I was younger, I imagined that no matter what I'd eventually return Sasuke to Konoha no matter what. I realize now that it was rather selfish of me."

"Selfish," Kurenai said surprised. "All you wanted to do was bring your friend back to the village. If not for you then I'm sure the Hokage would have marked him as a missing-nin much sooner. I'm having a hard time seeing how you were the selfish one."

Naruto shook his head as he replied, "That's because you're looking at things from a Konoha-nin's perspective. The truth is though that while Sasuke may have abandoned the village. The simple truth is that he had the right to do so… provided that he was willing to pay the consequences for his actions." The jinchuriki sighed sadly as he said, "While Konoha would say it was my duty to bring him back. The truth is my desire to bring him back was to make my team whole again. It's true Sasuke left to selfishly pursue his own goals, but I was being just as selfish in trying to bring him back. I was just lucky enough that the law was on my side."

"If that is the case," Miya said from her spot at the head of the table, "then who was right and who was wrong?"

"Sasuke was in the wrong because he broke his oath as a shinobi of Konoha and left to study with a known enemy of the village," Naruto said definitely. "My actions may have been born of selfishness, but that didn't mean they weren't the right ones. You could say I acted selfishly to help Gaara when I chose to became a missing-nin. Luckily once more I was fortunate in my actions ultimately turned out to be publically accepted as the right ones."

"All well and good," Toka said, setting her bowl down while she leveled a hard stare at the blond, "but you failed to mention how you plan to deal with someone who's very exist seems opposed to the spirit of cooperation you wish to build."

Naruto met the stare as he said without a trace of hesitation, "There will be plenty of people that disagree with my ideas. They are free to do so. I doubt hatred, will ever fully be banished from the shinobi world so long as there are armed conflicts. Yet, if people try to spread it through their actions then they will find me there to oppose them, be they former friends or not. I didn't fight Sasuke the last time because he betrayed the village, or to bring him back. I did so because his actions threatened the stability of the shinobi world, and because he made it known he considered all the people of Konoha as his enemy. He needed to be stopped, so I a stopped him."

Toka nodded but said gravely, "I hope so for your sake."

"What do you mean?"

Looking around the table, her gaze paused on those she could see had recently experienced some kind of tragic event. Yet even though she saw most of them felt similarly as Naruto, she knew there was a different type of loss that none of those present seemed to have experienced yet. Commenting on it she said, "I mean that as painful as recent events may have been for you as a result of Pain's Invasion there is a type of pain none of you have truly experienced yet. One that should you do so, may cause you to abandon your philosophy of giving up hated."

Naruto didn't look convinced as he said, "Losing my sensei Jiraiya was as painful experience as I can recall. However, it made me want to try harder to build a world he could be proud of."

Toka shrugged as she said, "I understand, but while you may blame Pain for his death, and be unwilling to forgive him. The simple truth is that Pain killed him not out of spite against you, but because he was trespassing in his backyard. Just as you say that the law was on your side in trying to bring Sasuke back, it was on Pain's side in dealing with the enemy spy."

Toka could see, Naruto didn't like what she was saying, yet he surprised her by eventually nodding even as he refuted her statement, "I can see where you are coming from, but Akatsuki…"

He trailed off as Toka held up her hand to quickly counter, "Yes, it was an enemy organization responsible for crimes against all of the Shinobi Villages. My point is that your teacher's death was the result of being in a dangerous profession. Pain was merely the man that succeeded in a situation that would have played out the same regardless of your connection to Jiraiya or not. The reason I feel you should be concerned is because by setting yourself up as the one willing to stand up against those spreading strife and chaos, you will attract the attention of people willing to do anything to remove you as an obstacle." The Senju could see that Naruto did realize as much, but she could see he hadn't realized her point yet so explained, "Take Sasuke for example. If he still is a threat, then he may plan to not just hurt the village, but to hurt you on a personal level. I think you will find that while you can compartmentalize your hatred for Pain, it's because his killing Jiraiya wasn't directed towards hurting you specifically. That might not hold true if you experience a similar loss where someone close to you was targeted for the sole purpose of hurting and weakening you."

Naruto looked unsure of himself. Toka admitted to feeling some pride in that, which she couldn't fully explain. She supposed it was because some part of her found his talk of knowing hatred annoying, primarily since as she pointed out the hatred that spread was simply a result of the actions that shinobi needed to undertake to protect their homes or countries. As she saw it, one person's terrorist group was another's freedom fighter, and whether Naruto wanted to admit it or not Jiraiya, as far as Ame's leader had been concerned, had simply been an enemy combatant on the wrong side of a border when he had been discovered. That type of "hatred", paled in comparison when a person knew another's actions had been meant to hurt them on a personal level.

It had been something Toka had seen numerous times primarily in the bitter feud her clan had engaged in with the Uchiha. For example, two of her cousins had died primarily as a result of the orders given by the Clan head of the Uchiha to hunt down and kill the children of his rival and her uncle Butsuma. Orders, which her uncle had similarly mirrored after the death of his son Kawarama. Toka knew this because she had eagerly volunteered for the squad put together to hunt down, ambush, and kill Tajima Uchiha's sons hoping to hurt the man that had killed her father. Her squad had managed to kill two of the five Uchiha siblings in the various engagements. Naturally it had been a squad similar to hers which had ultimately cornered and killed Itama Senju in revenge. It had been the ultimate form of an eye for an eye, which was bred from the long running hatred of the Warring Clan Era. A type of hatred she doubted truly existed in the more business like model of the current shinobi system.

Yet to her surprise, Naruto's doubts seemed to fade as he smiled at her while saying, "Well you've certainly given me a lot to think on. I hope to never experience what you describe, and your words also helped me understand that while Jiraiya's death still hurts, my hatred of Nagato is misplaced for his role in it. Jiraiya died as he lived, a brave shinobi of Konoha. It was in Nagato's desire to inflict harm on the innocent of Konoha out of his hatred that he truly turned his back on everything Jiraiya stood for. Thank you Toka."

Toka was taken aback at being thanked for trying to poke holes in his desire to stop the spread of hatred. It also made her feel guilty in the satisfaction she had just taken in making him momentarily doubt his goal. She was about to apologize, but Tenten stepped in saying, "Naruto, that's enough chatting about such a depressing topic. If you're done eating there are other things you can be doing."

Naruto chuckled as he turned towards the kunoichi as he asked knowingly, "Like what?"

Tenten smiled as she answered, "Like helping me with my Elemental Chakra Training."

Naruto stood and reached for his plate but stopped as Miya said, "I'll handle the clean –up."

Naruto seemed surprised by the offer, but quickly nodded his thanks. Toka watched as Tenten eagerly got to her feet and began pulling the jinchuriki after her, followed by Temari who headed outside before joining the two in the weapon user's apartment. Toka wasn't too surprised at the disapproving looks she received from the remaining women, but put them out of her mind as she wondered if she had missed out on the turning of one age only to arrive at another.

 ******************************** *

Karura was lost in thought as she considered the past several weeks she had spent in Konoha. She was still less than pleased that her son had, at least in her mind, effectively exiled her. But, she at least could understand why Gaara seemed inclined to side with Naruto's plans. Learning that he had formed an alliance with the Bijuu made her realize that Naruto could be considered the head of the most powerful faction in the Shinobi world at present. Still, even with that thrown into the mix, she was not the least bit pleased by her daughter's relationship with him despite it helping to ensure that Suna remained on the young man faction's good side.

The recently resurrected Suna kunoichi though considered that advantage a poor trade for her daughter being bound to the jinchuriki. Yet, despite her best efforts to drive a wedge between Temari and her lover, she had only succeeded in pushing her daughter closer towards him. As a result of their last argument on the subject, and despite Temari being assigned to Konoha as a coordinator for the Leaf and Sand alliance, she hadn't seen her child in over a week.

She did have to give Naruto some credit though as he wasn't avoiding her as she had seen him several times over the same period of time. Mostly those visits were so he could spend time with his various lovers who also lived at the mansion. Karura would admit to feeling a certain level of curiosity about the blond man which was the result of hearing the loud moans that often echoed through the halls whenever he took one of his lovers to bed. The idea that her daughter was being similarly pleased, both angered her, and filled her with a sense of titillation as she wondered just how skilled the Konoha-nin was at pleasing a woman. She would admit that at times she found herself sizing him up, primarily after emerging from a room in which she imagined a thoroughly pleased woman resided, at least if the moans were anything to judge by.

She was pulled away from her thoughts as a voice said, "Not to rush you or anything but you've been studying the board for over ten minutes. I'd like to finish this game sometime today."

Karura focused on the woman as she looked up from the shogi board and said, "I concede Mikoto. I'm afraid my mind isn't focused on the task."

Mikoto nodded, causing Karura to feel a sense of how weird it felt for her to being playing a friendly game with a Uchiha. Yet, out of all of Kiyomi's houseguests Karura felt the most at ease in the dark-haired woman's presences. She supposed it may be due to the majority of the other woman being Bijuu, and as such Karura would admit to being rather intimidated by their presence. Furthermore, they seemed rather content to give her a wide berth, a favor she readily returned.

Mito Uzumaki was friendly enough, and despite having returned to the world of the living through similar means as she had. Karura tried to limit her interactions with the red head due to her sharing a bed with Naruto, and at times she wondered if she had with Temari as well. Not wishing to travel down that road of thought, she was rather glad Mito had been preoccupied. Karura wasn't sure what the red-head was up to, but she had noticed both she and Kiyomi at times seemed to mimic one another.

"Still bothered by Temari not visiting?" Mikoto asked leaning back in her chair.

Although she was, it hadn't been the reason for most of her thoughts centering on Naruto as that morning she had seen the blond leave Mikoto's room. As such, she had found herself wondering if the Uchiha had fallen prey to the young man that had ensnared her daughter. Not sure how to broach the subject she instead answered, "Yes, I just do not understand how a strong-willed young woman like my daughter can claim to be happy at having to share a man she has taken as a lover."

"You mean besides the fact that said young man, saved her brother from being executed. Not to mention was willing to take up the life of a missing-nin to do it," Mikoto said amused.

The Sand kunoichi frowned, as she figured she was likely wasting her breath if she was talking to one of the "converted". Therefore, she replied, "I'm not surprised you'd side with him all things considered. But try and place yourself in my position and imagine that you had a daughter. Can you honestly say you'd be happy to learn she was just one of who knows how many women in his life?"

Mikoto had to bite her tongue as she nearly replied that she wouldn't, only because she would want to be the one to be sharing the young man's bed. Truthfully, one of the things holding her back from doing so was Kushina's presence inside of her son. Especially since that morning she had nearly given into the temptation when after a night of conversing with her red-headed friend she had gone to bed still in his arms as he had fallen asleep hours earlier. She had awoken to find him spooned up behind her and her ass pressed firmly against his morning wood. She figured the male's presence had been behind the steamy dream she had enjoyed that night as it had featured him. In it, her clan's massacre had never happened so Sasuke had never taken his dark turn. Still, her marriage which had been arranged shortly after her birth still felt much more like a business arrangement then an actual loving relationship, and since her husband felt two male heirs was more than enough hadn't so much as touched her in months. Therefore, her dream self had started to take notice of the young men around her son. The details were beginning to fade, but Mikoto recalled Naruto ending up in her home shortly after she had seen her family off with a good breakfast. Much like his mother Naruto had wanted to play hooky from what he considered boring class lessons so he could focus on perfecting his jutsu. Her dream version had used the moment to seduce him, to which the blond had eagerly jumped at the chance to fuck what he had called a MILF. Her dream had ended with her screaming out in climax on the kitchen table she had just used to serve her family. At which point she had woken up, and nearly given in to the desire to make her dream a reality.

Mikoto felt a little uncomfortable so adjusted how she sat as her pussy moistened at the recalled dream. It had been a cruel blow to her when after he had woken up, he had only made it a handful of steps outside her room before being set upon by Yoruichi who had ambushed him. She had heard the two of them kissing heatedly before fading as the Bijuu likely took him to her room.

Mikoto let the memory fade as she picked up on the almost accusation indicated in Karura's tone. Asking about it she said, "What do you mean, all things considered?"

"I mean, you've become one of his lovers," Karura said angrily. "I saw him leaving your room this morning. I'm surprised the two-tails was content to wait outside your room. I thought she would have simply joined you two."

Mikoto's gaze hardened at the accusation even if a part of her had hoped it was true. However, since she had refrained from giving in, if only out of respect for Kushina, Karura's accusation immediately flared the Uchiha's anger. Leaning forward and pointing at the Suna kunoichi she said, "Yoruichi may have if I had slept with Naruto. Not that it is any concern of yours who I take into my bed, but in the future perhaps you should know what you are talking about before opening your mouth less you find your foot shoved inside it."

Karura was taken aback by the angry reprimand, and doubting the woman could fake such genuine indignation so said, "I'm sorry. It's just when I saw him leave your room I thought…"

"No, you didn't," Mikoto said interrupting the woman, "You jumped to a conclusion and in this case a wrong one. The reason Naruto was in my room last night was because I was conversing with his mother. I'm sure by now you've heard how she is sealed inside him in place of Kiyomi. Naruto has been kind enough to set aside time for me to speak with her as she was my best friend. He just tends to stay the night since as you can imagine he is rather busy during the day. So Kushina and I talk while he sleeps. But nothing sexual has happened between us."

Karura could almost hear a, "yet" at the end of Mikoto's statement, but having already been wrong in one assumption didn't comment. "I apologize, but considering the number of women who've seemed to have fallen for him, perhaps you can understand why I would think what I did."

"I can," Mikoto admitted. Sitting back she added, "Perhaps though instead of growing angry at those who do choose to make him their lover you should try to understand what it is that draws them to him. At the very least if you can see what your daughter does in him, then perhaps you'll find a way to make some peace with it. Otherwise, you may end up pushing her away."

"I suppose you do have a point," Karura said although a kernel of an idea to drive her daughter and him apart also took root. "I guess coming back to life and learning my daughter isn't the sweet little princess I remember has clouded my vision somewhat. I'm sure you can understand."

Mikoto nodded even as she thought, "I wish the problem with my child was so simple."

Karura hoping to gain some insight into Naruto in order to drive her daughter away from him asked, "So what are some of the characteristics that you feel make these women so willing to share him?" Mikoto could think of dozens related to his personality, but recalling the large hunk of flesh that had been pressed against her backside that morning her mind focused on the less innocent reasons he was so popular. Deciding not to delve into such reasons with Temari's mother she nonetheless was rather jealous of the young woman, and wished she was in her place at the moment.

 ******************************** *

Temari felt a sudden urge to sneeze, but it faded as she threw her head back as she moaned, "Yes, Naruto keep going, just like that."

Naruto chuckled as Tenten moaned in agreement as he fingered both of his lovers' pussies. He was current kneeling nude before them as they sat on Tenten's couch. The kunoichi's feet were resting on the cushions of the couch as they sat with their legs spread so he could work his finger magic on them.

After dinner the three of them had entered Tenten's apartment, and despite the knowledge that at some point they would be enjoying themselves in such a fashion. Things had started off innocently enough as Tenten had actually wanted to practice mastering her wind natured chakra. To that end Temari had produced some rocks she had gotten from outside. She had explained that she wanted to help by teaching them a Suna technique. Naruto hadn't been surprised to learn that although still relatively rare in other villages, the greatest concentration of Wind Natured Chakras could be found in Suna. Therefore, they tended to focus on developing such talents at an early age. They also had quite a few techniques to help shinobi with such talents as opposed to the Leaf which only had the Leaf cutting exercise due to how rare an ability it was.

One of those techniques was through creating what Temari had called Lover Stones. The technique involved the participants kneeling in front of each other with their hands clasped around a rough stone. Then using their wind natured chakra they would polish the stone. The reason it proved so effect for training is it gave the less skilled participant a chance to feel how the other person both molded their chakra and applied it to the task of polishing the stone. Temari had smirked as she had explained that the reason the stones formed from the technique were called Lover Stones was because the technique was a favored one of people in relationships as feeling the gentle caress of their partners chakra tended to put them in the mood for a little lovemaking afterwards.

Therefore with that little caveat placed before them, the three had knelt in a circle and held hands with a stone in each palm. Tenten had soon commented at how she could feel the difference the wind nature added to her partners' chakra as well as the difference between his and Temari's wind elements. As she had described it Temari's had felt like a gentle breeze rolling over sweat covered skin after a night of lovemaking. Naruto's on the other hand was more wild and uncontrollable like an extremely windy day in which the wind constantly changed direction. She admitted that she doubted she would be able to keep up with him as trying to would quickly drain her.

Naruto had picked up a slight smirk which had appeared on Temari's lips and he quickly realized her training method was as much for his benefit as for Tenten's. Temari had often commented that while his Rasenshuriken was an amazing jutsu, it was extremely limiting in its uses on the battlefield in anything but one-on-one confrontations. The reason being, that his jutsu tended to leave massive destruction in its wake, which in a team battle could result in his allies being caught up in it. Temari knew the reason was because he tended to overpower his jutsu, primarily due to his trouble with the standard clone jutsu. When she had commented that she could help him with his chakra control he had been rather skeptical primarily for the same reason. Naruto had assumed she had let the matter drop since she likely knew that as far as he was typically concerned when it came to jutsu there was no such thing as overkill. But, in hindsight he guessed he should have known better since Temari tended to be just as stubborn as he was. She had simply decided to postpone the matter until a point in time when he would need to concede to her view point. His needing to dial back his power to aid Tenten in her learning to harness her Wind Chakra had provided just such an opportunity.

Naruto conceded the victory to his lover with a nod as he struggled to dial back his chakra to a more manageable level. Although, his chakra control had improved a great deal under his various lovers teachings, the current training was proving to be incredibly taxing for him. Concentrating on the hand Tenten was holding he tried to focus his chakra in one direction even as he dialed it back. After several moments he could feel Tenten's in the mix of his as it began to swirl around the stone. He wondered how Temari was doing since a great deal of his focus had been on maintaining his control for Tenten.

He need not had bothered as Temari proved why she was a master at wind chakra as she could easily keep up with his stronger chakra, and was even guiding the changes in direction that Tenten had found so difficult. She did this by running hers slightly faster than his as she ran it over the stone and as such it followed in her chakra's wake. As a result much like how the winds of her home country could easily erode the stones found dotting the landscape the one clasped between their hands became smoother.

He felt that Tenten was learning a great deal from the stone she shared with Temari as he began to feel the weapon user applying some of the same techniques to the stone between their hands. Naruto could also see why the learning technique would tend to lead to nights of passion as he noticed his and his lovers' breathing become heavier as they focused on their goal. Tenten ran out of steam first though as she broke contact with him and dropped their stone to the floor. Naruto wasn't surprised that their stone was rather misshapen. Tenten knew that it would likely be viewed as a failure due to her being able to feel the stone still being held in her and Temari's hand.

Temari though was supportive as she said, "Not bad for a first attempt, especially considering how unpredictable Naruto's chakra moves about."

Tenten smiled politely even as she said, "Still, I'm sure you didn't have any problem."

Temari pulled her hand free of Naruto's to reveal a smooth stone although there were a few rough edges. She handed it to Tenten as she said, "It's not as smooth as it should be, but this training is also meant to help two people better synch up their chakra for more powerful combined attacks. Like anything practice makes perfect."

Naruto scooted closer to his lovers as he said, "Well, I can think of something else that we should be practicing if only to make sure these stones live up to their name." He then slid his hands down the pants of Tenten as he slid the other up Temari's skirt causing them to moan as he began rubbing their moistened pussy lips. Both kunoichi moaned as Naruto soon helped them out of their respective undergarments to gain better access to their wet pussies before divesting himself of his own clothes before he took up his current position on the floor in front of the couch they had sat upon.

He smiled as he saw that the two women were still holding hands as he worked his fingers inside them. Leaning towards Tenten he began to lick and suck her clit causing her cries to rise in volume. They tapered off though as he pulled back to lean towards Temari where he repeated his actions giving him similar results. He switched back and forth several times before stopping to concentrate on pumping his arms. The living room filled with the wet sounds Naruto's digits made as he furiously slid them inside his lovers' passages. He felt their love tunnels begin to constrict around his fingers signaling their impending release.

Tenten erupted first as she called out, "Yes! I'm cumming!"

Naruto was glad all the apartments were sound proofed since Temari soon joined in in a shriek that seemed to shake the windows. Naruto's fingers were coated as he felt the two women's inner muscles convulse around them. Once they relaxed he pulled them free and stood crossing his arms to present the other woman's essence to them.

He drank in the sight as both kunoichi quickly accepted the soaked digits and sucked them clean of the other woman's release. He groaned as once clean the kunoichi let his fingers slip free and both began to suck on his cock. Naruto placed his hands on their heads as they bathed his manhood with their tongues. They worked in tandem, before separating with Temari moving to concentrate on his cockhead as Tenten moved to suck on his nutsack.

Temari slowly swallowed Naruto's cock as Tenten continued to tease his balls. She then slowly pulled back before running her tongue around his head. Naruto groaned motivating his lovers on until he erupted into Temari's mouth.

Naruto stepped back as he was about to thank his lovers, but stopped as Temari promptly gripped Tenten's head and tilted it back so she could let his cum roll off her tongue into the Leaf kunoichi's mouth. The two kunoichi then began to kiss wetly as they shared his white cream between them. The sight made Naruto speechless as his dick sprang back to a diamond-like hardness.

Tenten and Temari separated as they saw Naruto's cock stand back up proudly. They smiled at each other before standing and each taking a hand to pull him towards Tenten's bedroom. Upon reaching it the kunoichi stripped out of their remaining clothes. Temari fell back onto the bed first and Tenten moved to join her but before she could Naruto grabbed her by the hips and pushed his dick inside her. He then grabbed her by the legs and lifted her off her feet allowing Temari to watch the wondrous sight of him pounding the kunoichi's tight snatch.

Tenten moaned contently as she reached back to hold Naruto's neck as he held her up at the foot of her bed. She looked over her shoulder and kissed him passionately as he continued to stab her womb with his pleasure blade. The two lovers broke their kiss and focused on Temari, who they watched hungrily as she began to rub her pussy while observing them.

Noticing the stares Temari spread her legs wider and used both hands to spread her pussy as she said, "Naruto, I want you inside me too."

The jinchuriki considered creating a clone to comply with her desire, but Tenten surprised him by saying, "Go on and give the girl what she craves."

Naruto set her down and climbed onto the bed as he mounted Temari who eagerly wrapped her legs around his hips. She moaned delightfully as Naruto speared her on his cock, and began pounding her deepest spot. Tenten joined the two on the bed and busied herself by massaging Naruto's testicles as she tried to coax his seed into Temari's womb.

Naruto groaned as Temari spun them around so she could take control and set a slow pace to postpone his release for as long as possible. Tenten smirked as she had other ideas and licked one of her fingers before pushing it against Temari's anus. Temari's eyes widened but before she could tell Tenten to stop the brunette pushed the digit inside.

Naruto groaned along with Temari as a result of the Suna kunoichi's pussy squeezing around his manhood. With an amused tone, Tenten said, "I think she likes it."

Temari didn't bother denying it as she instead leaned forward to kiss Naruto which spread her ass more for Tenten to tease. The brown-eyed girl leaned forward and removed her finger to replace it with her tongue causing the blonde woman to moan deeply into Naruto's mouth. After several minutes, of Tenten's rimming and Naruto's thrusting cock Temari felt herself nearing her release.

However, Tenten had other ideas as she wrapped her arms around Temari's torso before pulling her back and off Naruto's cock. "N-no," Temari gasped from the sudden empty feeling as she was laid on her back atop of the bed.

The Leaf kunoichi quickly straddled Temari's face and moaned as her tongue began to tickle her silken folds. Tenten gripped Temari's knees and pulled her legs back to raise the blonde's ass for their mutual lover's benefit as she said, "I think she's ready for you to enjoy her sweet ass, Naruto."

Temari stiffened beneath Tenten at the idea of Naruto jamming his cock inside her ass. Something that didn't escape her male lover's attention so he held back for several moments and when no protests arose from beneath Tenten, he pressed the head of his dick against her passage to claim her anal cherry. He pushed against her backdoor insistently until his cockhead slipped in and then slowly fed his cock inside until he was fully buried in her. Temari moaned as much from the unfamiliar feeling as from Tenten leaning forward to tongue her pussy so that the pleasure drowned out any discomfort that she might be feeling.

Naruto began to slowly move his hips as he pumped his length inside Temari causing the blonde kunoichi to moan into Tenten's pussy. They grew in volume as Tenten slipped two of her fingers inside the Suna woman, and began to finger her pussy at the same pace as Naruto drilled her ass. Soon, both Naruto and her worked up to a blistering pace which forced Temari to abandon from trying to please the Leaf Kunoichi as her mind couldn't focus on anything but the fingers in her pussy and the dick in her ass. Her hands gripped the bedding as she held on for dear life, as Tenten began rubbing her fingers against the thin wall of flesh that separated them from the dick pounding her ass.

Naruto groaned as he felt Tenten's fingers pushing down on the top of his dick as she fingered Temari. He pulled out of Temari's ass, causing the blonde to moan in loss even as Tenten grabbed his dick and began sucking on it. He moaned pleasantly as he felt her tongue circle his cockhead, and from the wetness of her mouth when compared to the relative dryness of Temari's anal passage. However the sensation only last a few moments before Tenten's mouth released him and she pushed him back inside Temari's ass. Temari moaned happily upon his return so Naruto picked up where he had left off, as he slammed himself into her.

Tenten rolled off of Temari allowing Naruto to lean down and tease one of the blonde's nipples as he squeezed her breast. Giving the reddish bud a lite nip he then moved up to drink of her lips. The two made out heatedly as Naruto felt the telltale sign that he was nearing his release.

Temari announced hers as she moaned, "I… fuck… I can't believe I'm going to come from anal." Naruto smirked to himself as he redoubled his efforts to make sure she finished on a high note. He buried himself fully in his lover as he bathed her insides with his seed. Temari upon feeling his cum flooding her ass screamed in release, "Cumming!"

The two lovers kissed gently in the aftermath of their respective orgasms. However, a moment later Tenten's voice cut into the tender moment as she said, "Hey, don't forget about me."

Both blonde's looked over to see Tenten laying face first in the mattress with her ass in the air. Her hands were reaching back and spreading her as she said, "I'm ready to have your fat cock shoved in my tight little ass too."

Naruto chuckled as he pulled Temari up with him as he replied, "I think we can accommodate you." He then made the hand-sign for his K-clones. A pair of clones sprang into existence with one quickly coming up behind the brown-haired girl. It quickly slipped inside her backdoor and then pulled Tenten back so that she was impaled in his lap as it sat back. The other clone quickly took up a spot between her as it buried its dick inside her pussy.

Temari spun around while still impaled on Naruto's hardness as Tenten's moans began to reverberate throughout the room so that she sat in his lap in a similar manner. Watching the moaning Tenten as she kissed the clone behind her over her shoulder, Temari commented, "That looks fun."

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Does my Desert flower want to be made a part of jinchuriki sandwich also?"

Temari looked over her shoulder as she gave him a playful smirk as she replied, "Why stop there? Now that I've surrendered my ass's virginity to you there's all kinds of combinations for us to try."

Naruto chuckled as he kissed his Suna lover while summoning another pair of clones. Temari moaned into his mouth while one of the clones slid into her wet cunt, and Naruto surrendered her lips to his other clone who promptly had its dick swallowed by Temari who mewed happily as the three Naruto began using her for their mutual pleasure.

Meanwhile, in Kiyomi's mansion Karura had the sudden feeling that getting her daughter to see reason had become far more unlikely.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto was in Tenten's living room as he finished putting his clothes back on. He sent a look back to the kunoichi's bedroom and smiled as he saw Temari draped over the weapon user. Both women were lying on their stomachs with the blonde's head resting on the small of the brunette's back. Looking away he held back a chuckle as it hadn't been easy extracting himself from between the two, and he didn't wish to undo all the effort by waking them with any unnecessary noise. Truthfully though he wished he could stay, but mindful of the three women currently living in the building who weren't his lovers felt it would be best not to be spotted coming out of Tenten's apartment first thing in the morning.

Looking at the clock, he saw that it was approaching midnight and while Miya would know what he had been up too, Toka and Kurenai would likely be somewhat suspicious if they saw him leaving. He smirked as he thought it was a good thing Tsunami had designed the apartments to be sound proof as he didn't doubt otherwise the entire neighborhood would know his secret. Smoothing out his clothes, he was about to leave when he noticed a smooth rock sitting on the cushion of the couch. Smiling as he picked it up, he saw that unlike the one Tenten and he had fashioned the one in his hand was uniformly smooth. Recognizing it as the one that his two lovers had been holding even as he had pleasured them, he was once more forced to admit Temari's point about his chakra control.

Naruto began walking towards the apartment's door as he thought on the matter further. Something that he admitted he had been reluctant to do. Partly as a result of his belief that as far as jutsu went bigger had always been better, but seeing Temari's control of her wind chakra first hand he admitted to being a little intimidated by it. Primarily since his own issues with control were rather well known, which was why he supposed he had dismissed Temari's recommendation about working on it in the first place. His reasoning had been that there was no point in it since even if he tended to overpower his jutsu he had plenty of chakra to spare. Furthermore, with the vast amounts of chakra he wielded fine control felt like it would always be out of his reach.

Temari had seemingly accepted his reasoning, but obviously had instead decided to change strategies when she saw her words wouldn't get through to him. He also imagined that she recognized that the reason for his reluctance was because his lack of chakra control had nearly stood in the way of his becoming a shinobi in the first place.

Naruto paused at the door, using the tracking marks that he had placed on Toka and Miya to make sure they weren't nearby. He knew both women would likely be upset if they learned he had marked them in such a fashion, but he felt it best so as to not advertise his love life to them. Which although Miya did know about his lovers, he'd been on the wrong side of her Intimidation Jutsu which seemed to conjure an angry looking demon head far too many times to invite another by her spotting him leaving one of his lovers' apartments.

Confirming that the coast was clear, he got back to the matter on his mind as he muttered, "All of this nearly didn't happen because of that damn clone jutsu," upon stepping into the hallway. The idea that his career as a shinobi could have been derailed by an E-rank jutsu had always been a sore point for him. It was however something he hadn't ever needed to really think about after his graduation since he had just kept learning bigger and badder jutsu, that going back to learn the normal clone technique almost seemed like a joke, at least until Temari had pitched the idea.

Temari's reasoning was that while Naruto's power was undeniable, his lack of control could in the future present dangers to the shinobi he was paired with, especially in chaotic conditions such as multi-squad battles. It was something that she had felt needed to be addressed especially after seeing the destruction his jutsu had wrecked on the desert during his and Gaara's battle with the previous Kazekage. Naruto had wanted to point out that Gaara's jutsu could be just as destructive, but had to admit that if his friend had wanted he could control his jutsu if a comrade wondered into the path of one. His on the other hand would suck them in whether they be friend or foe, as had nearly happened to Moegi when he had first created the imploding shadow clone.

Thinking about that moment he grimaced as he recalled his first thought after rescuing the orange haired genin had been on how to get the mixtures of his sage and normal chakra right to make a viable clone, not on analyzing the potential tragedy. Yet, while his desire to reflect on perfecting the jutsu could be understood as nobody had been hurt. Naruto knew that he would be devastated if he unintentionally hurt someone he cared for with an errant jutsu, which considering how powerful his jutsu were becoming meant he stood a greater chance of doing so on some of the crowded battlefields that Temari had explained they could someday be a part of.

Although thinking about future large scale battles seemed rather abnormal considering his goals, he knew that unlike him Temari wasn't the sit back and waiting type when it came to planning. Furthermore, he recognized that Temari was right in that the chaotic battles that Tsuande, Mito, and now Toka tended to describe he could find himself at a disadvantage in those situations. Now alone in the hall, he chuckled as he thought about how Temari had used Tenten in their training with the lovers stones to make her point as the kunoichi had been unable to contend with his powerful and relatively uncontrolled chakra. He had needed to exercise far more control over his chakra than he had in a long time in order to reach a point where Tenten could try to polish the stone with him.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that not learning to properly control his chakra could be a weakness that others could exploit as well. He smiled as he made a mental note to thank Temari for forcing him to think on the subject since he had avoided it for so long. He also began to suspect that one of the reasons the Third Hokage had never stepped in to teach him the Shadow Clone jutsu, despite likely being aware that the reason he couldn't perform the basic clone jutsu, was because he would have preferred Naruto overcome his weakness rather than basically cheat the system like he had.

That thought caused Naruto to stop short before entering the stairwell heading up to the top floor where his apartment resided. Looking back, the jinchuriki realized that a lot of his breakthroughs had basically been his developing a short cut, which while not a bad thing on its own. It tended to become one when he allowed it be considered good enough. For example his using a clone to create the Rasengan, and although he had gotten over it, the only reason had been due to his sparring against his lovers like Koharu, and Tsunade since both S-Class kunoichi were not going to stand around waiting for him to complete the jutsu. Naturally, it was a lesson he applied to making his Rasenshuriken as well, but he realized if not for them or his other lovers constant training he likely would still have those flaws in his jutsu.

He also realized that with better chakra control, he might also finally divest himself of the one true weakness that he possessed, genjutsu. Thinking back against his two fights with Sasuke, Naruto realized that he was rather fortunate that his former teammate truly preferred to dominate through power. But recalling his run in with Itachi during the mission to rescue the kidnaped Gaara before he had opened the scroll Kanji gave him, Naruto realized that for Sasuke to contend with his brother, he had to have a wide variety of genjutsu at his disposal as well, which the jinchuriki admitted if not for his mother being a part of him would mean he would be toast should he face another genjutsu user. Unless he went with the Shikamaru route to breaking one, but preferring not to have to resort to breaking bones, Naruto decided to kill two birds with one stone and work on his chakra control as well as overcoming his weakness to genjutsu.

Although he had several lovers that specialized in genjutsu, he decided to approach Toka about training him since her genjutsu had been more powerful than anything Tayuya, or Yakumo were currently capable of. Hoping she'd agree, he spent a few moments thinking over what he had learned about her since her appearance in Konoha that he could use to help convince her. He didn't think it would take much since she would likely jump at the chance as she would probably be glad he was recognizing her talents. Something he felt was rather strange considering her background of near constant battle, yet he guessed it was a sign of the constant struggle she had engaged in to be recognized by her peers.

He had asked Mito about it, and had been rather surprised to learn that the Uzumaki was not all that thrilled to be sharing the present with Toka. Naruto had at first assumed that it was because with someone who had known her from her previous life nearby, Mito might be a little uncomfortable with their relationship. Yet, contrary to his belief it had turned out that the red-head just did not care for the woman. Mito had admitted that while Toka had faced a considerable uphill battle in her desire to be accepted as an equal in the predominately male shinobi system before the founding of the Hidden Villages. She hadn't made any friends among other woman in that pursuit primarily because to her way of thinking. To her if a woman had accepted the status quo then they were as responsible as the men trying to hold her back. To Mito, who had genuinely been happy with her role as a wife and mother, that attitude had been the cause of more than a few heated arguments between the two.

Naruto could see where his Uzumaki lover was coming from primarily due to Toka's rather standoffish attitude with several of his lovers, but primarily Tsunade, Fu, and Sakura. He suspected the reason behind it was due to the annoyance she felt at the freedom the kunoichi around her exhibited. For a woman like her, who had needed straddle the line of fighting against the system of her era, while at the same time being a part of it, suddenly finding herself in a time period where for the most part the women had all the things she had longed for, and had thus turned their pursuits to more leisurely concerns rather than maintaining the iron discipline that she had felt she had needed to maintain in order to get by made her question her dedication to her cause. He imagined that for Toka watching some of the younger kunoichi talk about their latest crushes or the newest fashions and diet crazes made the woman wonder what she had struggled so much for. She also apparently did not care for the modern kunoichi's desire to show off their wares as she had put it while making it sound like she half expected most of the kunoichi she encountered to turn up working in a red light district.

Naruto supposed he could also partially understand where Toka was coming from considering how most shinobi of her era dressed in armor. After all, Koharu had shared a similar opinion at one point. Yet, he suspected that Toka didn't realize that her attitude was rather reminiscent of the men that had held her back in her time. Toka in many respects represented something that Naruto was concerned about his own dream, which was primarily that although it was a noble purpose. His achieving it didn't necessarily mean he would end up liking the results. Especially as more time passed and the succeeding generations forgot the struggles of the past to focus on what mattered to them, which might seem trivial to Naruto and his lovers. Granted, it was more extreme in Toka's case due to her sudden appearance in the future, but that wasn't to say that he and his lovers wouldn't experience a similar dissatisfaction with the world due to their potentially long existences. Naruto wondered if such a thing happened would they have a right to step in, or much like how he felt Toka needed to accept the world, would have to adapt and let it continue on the course the generation of the time was staring it towards.

Yet, those were concerns for the future. His present one was his hope that his choosing to learn to overcome genjutsu from Toka didn't send waves through his harem. Primarily, since he suspected several of his lovers would prefer not to see her become a member, and thus would feel rather nervous about his spending a great deal of time with her. Naruto would like to be able to tell them, that his spending time with a woman didn't necessarily mean he was going to sleep with her, but he knew his recent history would easily be tossed in his face.

However, he doubted he needed to be concerned about such a thing in Toka's case in particular. He imagined that for the most part should Toka learn of his many relationships it would undoubtedly damage his reputation in her eyes, due to her dislike for the role women had played in her era. He didn't doubt that as far as Toka would be concerned his having a harem would cast him in the same light as the men that had tried to force her to accept her place as a source of future shinobi to be used in the constant strife of the Warring Clan Era. It was one of the reasons that he was glad that neither Toka nor Tsunade seemed inclined to develop some sort of familial bond between them as it wouldn't force the issue to come to light as it had with Kiba due to his relationship with Tsume. As the last thing Naruto needed in his life was a pissed off woman that was a master of skills that he was particularly weak against.

"Naruto?" a surprised voice cut into his thoughts causing him to curse mentally.

"Kurenai," the Jinchuriki said spinning around in surprise.

He was about to offer an explanation for why he was leaving the floor of Tenten's apartment so late at night, but fortunately the red-eyed kunoichi had already formed her own as she said, "Don't tell me you three are just ending your chakra training now." Naruto breathed a little easier as she added, "Kakashi often said you tended to push yourself to extremes, but I can only imagine what state you left the other two in."

Naruto's chuckle contained some of his mirth that it was apparent that the Jounin Sensei had no idea. But commenting on how his lovers kept pulling him back to bed when he had tried to end things earlier said, "Actually, it was Tenten and Temari that wanted to continue. I knew how it would look to some for me to be leaving the apartment so late at night."

Kurenai smiled at his comment as she replied, "Afraid word would get back to Ayame?"

Naruto shook his head as he answered, "No, I'm fortunate that she isn't the jealous type."

"I'd say," Kurenai said wryly, "I don't know how comfortable I'd be to know my boyfriend was living in an apartment building where he was the only male among a bunch of unattached women."

Naruto chuckled a little uncomfortably since he didn't want to outright lie about his or the other women's attachment since he tended to get by on people just not thinking a man having a large harem was possible. Therefore he settled for shrugging as he said, "Like I said, I'm lucky."

Kurenai arched an eyebrow as she had the feeling Naruto's response was meant to be interpreted several different ways. But before she could inquire further, her own activities were called into question as she was put under a spotlight as he commented, "It seems I'm not the only one burning the midnight oil."

Kurenai felt a little self-conscious as she was dressed in only a sports bra and running shorts. Furthermore her skin still glistened from the long run she had taken as she tried to get back into shape. Explaining her appearance she said, "I'm still on my forced leave of absence so I am unable to reserve the training fields. I tried running during the day but with all the construction…"

"It's kind of hard to find a good route?" Naruto asked.

"I was going to say, run for more than a couple blocks without hearing wolf whistles and cat calls," Kurenai said annoyed.

"Ah," Naruto said before chuckling. Kurenai smiled as well which turned into a blush as the blond added, "Well, despite their rather rude nature, and you potentially avoiding me in the future, let me just say I for one can at least understand where they are coming from."

Kurenai was surprised at Naruto's statement primarily since it seemed to roll off his tongue so easily. Something, that caused a small crack to appear in her more innocent image of the blond jinchuriki, as she had up until that moment had a hard time seeing him as anything but the young man that had been oblivious to Hinata's obvious infatuation. She did suppose that his relationship with Ayame had caused him to mature, but it also raised several more questions for her. The primary one being how Ayame could be so at peace with Naruto being the only male living in the Hidden Eddy Inn, especially since he had at one time had gone on dates with several of the residents. Granted, she knew they had been described as play dates, or training, but looking at things with her new perspective she began to wonder. Primarily as she found herself getting lost in his clear blue eyes as she searched for a way to reply.

Time had apparently passed more slowly for her as she suddenly realized Naruto was calling her name a little worriedly as he asked, "Hey, is everything okay? I didn't say something I shouldn't have, did I?"

"Um… no," Kurenai said getting her bearings, "You just surprised me that's all. But thank you for the compliment."

"Oh okay," Naruto said slightly restoring Kurenai's more innocent view of him as he continued, "I was actually afraid you'd start avoiding me." Naruto waved up the stairs as he asked, "Well, may I escort you to our floor?"

Kurenai smiled at the gesture as she nodded and began to walk past him. Naruto then proceeded to follow until reaching the fourth floor. Where upon reaching it he placed his hand on her shoulder as he said, "Well this is where we part. Goodnight Kurenai."

"Good night," she replied a little surprised by the contact, as she watched Naruto head down to his apartment.

Naruto could feel her eyes on him and wonder if perhaps he had overreached himself by applying his locating mark to her shoulder. He had decided to take the chance since he didn't want to find himself surprised by the woman again at a less than opportune moment. He looked back as he reached his apartment causing Kurenai to look away as she turned to head to the one she shared with Anko and Yuugao. Naruto had a hard time looking away as a part of him admitted he still desired Kurenai for all the reasons that had originally had him adding her to the "Wants" list Ino had suggested back at the beginning of his quest.

However, Naruto believed that pursuing the recently widowed woman would simply be an act of hubris on his part. As such, his primary reason for placing his locating mark on her had been to prevent her from stumbling on him in a compromised position. Yet, he also did so because the Hidden Eddy Inn was his home and that meant all the women that lived there were under his protection, even if they weren't with him in the more intimate fashion as most of the residents. Stepping into his apartment, he decided on a quick shower before getting some sleep in order to be rested to meet the challenges of the new day.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade sat down in the Hokage's box of the Chunin Arena and after taking in the crowds directed her attention to the man she had invited to join her, "I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation Jirocho."

"Who could turn down the invitation to view today's competition in a way usually reserved for Kage?" the man whose semi-respectable family was in charge of Degarashi Port said. Aware that he bordered on the line between respectability for his control of the Port and infamy for his controlling interests in gambling halls and brothels he asked, "Are sure it's alright for me to be up here? After all…"

"Hush now," Tsunade said amused at seeing her friend appear uncomfortable, "You've always been a good friend to me and it was under those circumstances that I invited you up here. Also, I was hoping that being up and away from the others might get you to open up on your recent troubles."

Jirocho didn't bother hiding his surprise that Tsunade knew of the recent struggles his family was having in maintaining the Daimyo's favor and with it, control of Degarashi Port. He recovered quickly though as he said, "I thank you for your concern, but a part of my strategy in dealing with my new rivals in the Nagatomi Family is why I'd taking part in this competition. Speaking of which, is my ace in the hole ready?"

Tsunade nodded as she answered, "Yes, as you requested he's unaware of his participation in today's event. I admit it's was a wise precaution since I doubt he'd be able to keep his exuberance at participating under wraps and it might have clued some of your rivals into realizing they could technically have hired shinobi as well."

"Good," Jirocho said as he looked for some orange among the spectators. Not finding what he was looking for he commented, "Strange though, I figured he'd be in the crowd still."

Tsunade smiled as she said, "Oh, I'm sure he'd love to be, but his schedule tends to be rather…busy. He's currently helping his sensei with some training." Seeing her friend's look of concern she said, "Don't worry, Kakashi assures me it won't be anything too intense. Recent events have made him question some of the conclusions he had arrived at concerning a jutsu of his."

Proving to Tsunade that his own information sources weren't to be underestimated Jirocho inquired, "Would the events you mention be tied to the sudden appearance of your long lost relative?"

Tsunade was amused by her friend's attempt to one up her as she answered, "Yes, Kakashi believes she was hit by the same jutsu that he had developed in his Sharingan. Considering that up till now Kakashi has only ever used it as an offensive weapon that warped away sections of his opponents. Toka's appearance would seem to suggest he hasn't explored all the possibilities of the jutsu."

"Interesting," Jirocho said even as he wondered how Naruto would be able to help his sensei explore his abilities further.

But before he could inquire the crowd grew hushed as the red-headed woman that most believed responsible for the day's contest approached the balcony where the potential chunin usually waited for their chance to compete. However, Tsunade knew that instead of being Kiyomi it was her grandmother, Mito Uzumaki who was preparing to address the crowd. She admitted to being a little apprehensive at the switch, but acknowledged that it was perhaps the best solution available to bring Mito out into the world. Granted, her grandmother was henged so that some of the changes Kiyomi had made appeared to the crowd like the Bijuu's shorter hair. But Tsunade knew a henge was only as good as the person playing the part, and while Kiyomi had kept a relatively low profile. She had interacted with some of the village's higher ups, who could cause the Harem trouble if they began to suspect the deception. Yet, despite her concerns, Tsunade was forced to admit that in the few test appearances Mito had made no one appeared any the wiser. The Hokage supposed that one thing that would help keep things that way, was Kiyomi's ability to communicate telepathically with her former host as a result of the bond they once shared should she encounter a situation that required the Bijuu's direct knowledge.

Speaking into the microphone, her grandmother said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for helping the Great Tree Shipping Company get back on its feet by purchasing a ticket to view today's excitement. By making this event a sold out show, should we need to pay the prize, you've helped to ensure it doesn't come out of our limited funds. Although we do hope we can make a profit naturally." The crowd laughed at Mito's light joke as she continued while holding her hand out behind her causing the women taking part to step forward, "Behind me are the women that we've hired to help secure the valuable cargo that we hope today's demonstration will encourage many of you to entrust to the Great Tree Shipping Company in the future. As you will soon see, their services will come at a premium, but it will also come with the guarantee that your deliveries will reach their destinations regardless of the borders that need crossing."

As the Bijuu turned humans became visible behind her Mito pressed on, "Furthermore, I'm pleased to announce that my company in partnership with the leadership of Konoha has secured several trade routes throughout Fire Country and into Lightening Country. These routes will allow us to use Leaf or Kumo-nin to move shipments between the two countries without having to hire full teams of shinobi from each village. Now a set number of shinobi from each of the villages will be able to escort the cargo throughout the journey and therefore lower costs. But, you all didn't come here today to hear a business pitch. Today you came here to see if we're all talk so let me explain the rules so we can get this competition underway."

 ******************************* **  
Mito paused for a moment before indicating a section of the arena that had been set aside for those participating and the people who hired them. Looking at the assembly of characters, Mito smiled as she saw that most of those who had sponsored people had gone for the quantity over quality mentality. Something that didn't surprise her since many of the Great Tree Shipping Company's rivals were hoping to use the contest as a means to stop its revitalization. Something the competition had actually encouraged since once the people paid the hefty entry fee; they could enter an unlimited number of people under their name. Of course they were limited by how many men they could afford to throw into the contest, but some of the wiser sponsors had offered nothing up front and were simply providing their entrees the opportunity to compete with the promise that should they win they would keep the hefty ten-million ryo prize.

Kiyomi, of course had encouraged her company's competition to throw everything they could into the contest by making the rules favor them so heavily. It was her hope that should they persevere then it would double or even triple the amount of business the Company received. Something that it desperately needed to do as several of its other investments had yet to make a profit, primarily the multiple apartment buildings it had purchased among which the Hidden Eddy Inn could be counted as well as the Whirling Tides Manor. Both projects were currently eating up resources that had yet to generate any wealth to pay back the initial investments let alone generate capital for new ones.

It was risky, but obviously her former Bijuu was of the opinion that most of the entries wouldn't have access to people capable of matching her siblings' power. Mito, directed her gaze to the Hokage viewing box where a man named Jirocho was sitting with her granddaughter. Watching him, she felt a little nervous since he was taking advantage of the sponsors right not to name their entries before their respective matches outside of telling how many people they were entering. The head of the Wasabi family had only listed one competitor and something told Mito that although in combat, quantity over quality tended to carry the day on most battlefields. That didn't mean it was always the case.

Readdressing the crowd she said, "Okay, so as far as rules go the sponsors of the competitors are able to throw as many of their men into each match as they like. Furthermore, to stack the deck against us even more, I'm making the following add on to that rule in that the sponsors can also pool their resources if they so desire. Our response will be of course depend on how many opponents are put against us in a single round, but we'll use no more than the women standing behind me."

From behind her she heard a small shout of joy as Nel said, "Yeah, that mean Nel gets to play too."

"Nel," Rangiku said surprised, "I told you to stay at the mansion."

"Nel didn't want too," the diminutive Bijuu said sticking out her tongue, "Nel wants to compete too."

Mito ignored the conversation behind her in favor of continuing as she finished, "We'll give the sponsors fifteen minutes to make their decisions. Again thank you all for coming and regardless of whether we win, lose, or even draw. I think you'll all be amazed at the collection of talent that we have assembled to deliver the goods."

 ******************************** *

Urd ignored the bickering siblings as she approached Mito to say, "Nice speech. You don't think you're stacking things too heavily against us do you."

Before Mito could respond Mirajane stepped in as she commented, "What's a matter, scared? If you're so concerned sit the competition out. But a real Bijuu is more than a match for the collection of punks waiting to engage us."

Urd narrowed her eyes at the Six-tails who appeared to be a girl of around fifteen years of age and had taken to wearing a rather revealing black outfit. Urd knew that Kiyomi was of the belief that the reason her sibling had taken the form of a woman on the cusp of womanhood was so that she wouldn't be locked in it. Urd imagined that should Mirajane choose to drastically alter her bust or height, she'd explain any sudden changes as the onset of a sudden surge of hormones. Still due to her youngish form, the woman that had come into being from the sacrificed tail of the eight-tails often had the urge to take her over her knee and spank her for her attitude. However, instead she simply fired back, "I'm not scared, but neither am I so foolish as to believe that one or two of those we may face might not give us a challenge." Focusing on Mito, she added, "Giving them the chance to all gain up on us is just asking for trouble."

"I know," Mito responded calmly, "But it was an addition to the rules that Kiyomi always intended. She believes that since the goal of most of the sponsors is to defeat you in as definitive way as possible. The prize money is actually secondary to them, and so the temptation to combine forces will cause them to use up most of their resources quickly. Kiyomi doesn't doubt that you'll prevail, but fears that a long drawn out contest would begin to favor them."

Kukaku snorted dismissively as she said, "Her concerns are unwarranted. But, I've got places to be later so if we don't need to spend all day taking on these chumps one at a time I'm all for it." Kukaku sent a smug look towards Yoruichi since her tone of voice left little doubt that her plans included entertaining some man.

To her surprise though, her sister didn't rise to the bait, which Yoruichi owed her restraint to a recent talk with Naruto. Yoruichi kept her smirk at Kukaku's reaction to herself since she wanted to honor her lover's request that she stop being so confrontational with her sister about her choice to be with other men. Naruto had explained to her that despite her belief in her father's prophecy the important relationship wasn't the one between Kukaku and him, but the one between the two sisters. As he had explained it, Kukaku had suddenly found herself experiencing knew thrills she hadn't realized were possible, and since she hadn't had the same attachment to him that Yoruichi had developed through Yugito. It was only natural that she would wish to explore them on her own terms rather than binding herself to someone else right after gaining a new form.

Still the dark-skinned woman took some satisfaction in taking some of the wind out of Kukaku's sail by not giving her the reaction she had been looking for. Deflating them a little further she added, "We'll do what we can to get you out of here in time for your date then." Turning to her sisters, who had given themselves to Naruto, she grinned cat-like as she proposed, "Speaking of dates, how about we make things a little interesting by seeing who can take out the most opponents?"

Rangiku put her argument with Nel, which had degenerated into a childish set of name calling on hold by placing her hand on the diminutive Bijuu's head to ask, "What's the prize."

Yoruichi smirked as she said, "The privilege of escorting Naruto to the unveiling of the new playroom."

Both Seven and Rangiku were both tempted by the proposition, but the Seven-Tails commented, "What makes you so sure you'll be in a position to decide such a thing. I thought the plan was to open it for Naruto's eighteenth birthday, I imagine the competition to escort him to it is going to be rather stiff."

Yoruichi smirked as she admitted, "Plans change, and I have it on good authority that since it might be difficult to get everyone together on his exact birthday, it's being decided to open it the next time we can get everyone together, even if it's a few months early."

Rangiku sensing that Yoruichi was the mastermind behind the change said, "Let me guess, you just so happen to know what that date is."

Giving a cat that ate the canary grin she admitted, "Not only that, but secured a date with Naruto that night already. But I'm feeling generous and felt a little contest between us might add a little spice to today's entertainment."

Rangiku smirked as she accepted the deal saying, "Well I'll be thinking about you as I'm wrapped around his…"

"Rangiku!" Seven said quickly interrupting her sister.

"What?" the blonde asked but remembered who was present as a result of a pointed look from her sister as she motioned down towards Nel.

"Nel wants to play too," the child-like Bijuu said excitedly.

Which earned her a quick, "You're too young," from the busty blond.

"That's what you always say," Nel said angrily as she puffed her cheeks and began to pout. "Nel is the same age as you according to Kiyomi."

"Yeah, but you don't act the part," Rangiku fired back.

"Neither do you," Seven said amused before adding, "But count me in as well."

The three women shook on their agreement as Tier watched in silence. In truth, she still wondered what it was that had her siblings so eager to please the young jinchuriki. She admitted that he was kind and despite knowing of her origins didn't treat her any differently than any of the other women she had seen him interact with, accept for not as affectionately as he was with the women bound to him.

She would admit to being a little surprised that he wasn't trying to actively claim her as he had her other sisters, since she believed that had been Kiyomi's intention in releasing the other Bijuu. More to the point, she had overheard Naruto's conversation with Yoruichi as it had taken place in the mansion after a particularly nasty argument between the purple-haired woman and Kukaku. She had been rather shocked to learn that Naruto felt Kukaku had a right to explore a life that didn't involve him. Yet, while his belief that Yoruichi shouldn't let Kukaku's choices ruin the bond between them due to her interpretation of their father's prophecy would seem to me he had no desire to claim any of the other Bijuu, it had perked Tier's interest in the blond man. Still, she felt her cheeks color as she recalled needing to leave as Yoruichi decided to make herself forget her argument with her sister by entertaining herself with her lover.

As a result, Tier was glad that they were covered by the collar of the jacket that she wore since she hadn't moved as fast as she could have as she would admit some of the noises her sister made had intrigued her. She was glad for the distraction as one of the women she had given life to Emilou Appaci asked upon noticing her gaze resting on her sisters, "Don't tell me you are considering joining in their competition Lady Tier."

"I do not believe it was proposed for my benefit," Tier said turning to the three women that had pledged themselves as her serfs, despite her insistence that they did not need to. Tier could see Appaci wasn't going to drop the matter which would result in either Cyan or Mila jumping in as they reprimanded their comrade for questioning her, which in turn would likely result in an argument. Not wishing to see their energies diverted as she knew how important the contest was to Kiyomi, she intervened in the cycle that had played out many times by saying, "I expect you to give your best efforts today. Do not disappoint." Redirecting the conversation back to its origin point further she said, "Also, Urd's concerns are genuine Mira. I sense several of our opponents are trying to suppress their chakra to get us to underestimate them. They only need to defeat one of us to emerge the victor; we need to defeat all of them. We have already surrendered the knowledge that we believe ourselves to be strong by agreeing to faces so many opponents. Those we face are under no such obligation and a moment of inattention can cost us the contest."

"Don't lecture me number three," Mirajane said annoyed as she mentioned Tier's reduced number of tails.

Tier didn't rise to the bait as the women pledged to her threatened to do which she prevented as she calmly replied, "My number of tails has no correlation to my current level of power. Furthermore, if it did would it not do for you to show more respect to Urd."

Mirajane looked like she was going to fire back a harsh retort, but a buzzard sounded indicating that the time limit had been reached. The women watched as a man approached the microphone situated in the area for their opponents and announced, "I've been elected to announce the decision reached by several sponsors who've decided to join forces. We pledge all our entrees which number over two hundred."

Yoruichi smiled as she watched a large section of the arena begin making their way down the aisles to leap into the center. It soon became apparent that a good portion wouldn't fit so the rest remained back to act as reserves. The dark skinned woman leapt into the area as she said, "Game on girls."

But she found both Seven and Rangiku had landed in front of her with the blonde saying, "Oh no, you don't. You're not settling our bet in the first round." Before Yoruichi could comment, Rangiku turned to the three women on her right as she asked Tier's shadows as she thought of them, "And what are you three doing? Don't tell me you want to muscle in on our bet."

Cyan raised her hand to her mouth as she responded, "Hardly, but Lady Tier warned us against underestimating our opponents and you three are obviously thinking more with your loins then your brains."

All three Bijuu narrowed their eyes as Seven commented, "Do I get the ten-million ryo if I knock that bitch out?"

"Possibly, but you'll be the one to explain it to Naruto," Yoruichi commented drily. Spotting the first wave charging she said, "Come on, let's show them even with our loins calling the shots we're twice the women they are."

Appaci, Cyan, and Mila seemed ready to accept the challenge as they took off after the three Bijuu who tore into the opponents' ranks hoping to secure themselves a little Naruto time. As a result most of the people in the first wave didn't know what hit them as they were sent flying.

 ********************************

"Come on Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said bored as he lay on the ground while he waited for his teacher to show up, "I'm missing the fight."

"Well then I suggest we get to it then," Kakashi said as if his student's words had summoned him.

Naruto leapt up to his feet as he said, "I've been waiting here for hours. You said to meet at around one in the afternoon."

"Which means you should have known I actually meant to meet at three," Kakashi replied looking up from his book.

"If that's what you meant then you should have just said so," Naruto replied annoyed. "Can't you just announce a time and show up at it like everyone else?"

Kakashi chuckled as he replied, "Now who is wasting time?"

"Argh," Naruto said as he rubbed his head in frustration before asking, "Alright you win. So what is it you need my help with?"

"Simple," Kakashi said amused, "Do you have one of your Hiraishin kunai?"

"Sure," Naruto said digging it out of his pouch as he procured the kunai. Tossing it to his teacher he asked, "But what do you need it for?"

"Simple, I'm going to use Kamui on it to teleport it away. I just want you to report on what it is you sense in regards to its location."

"That's it?" Naruto asked surprised.

"That's it," Kakashi confirmed as he lifted his headband and then tossed the Kunai in the air. Focusing on it he caused space to warp around it before it was pulled in and disappeared.

"Whoa," Naruto said although Kakashi believed it had more to do with what he was feeling rather than the jutsu that he had just witnessed.

Pulling his headband down, he asked, "Can you feel where it's at?"

"It feels kind of like its everywhere and also nowhere," Naruto said struggling to put what he was feeling into words. "I definitely don't think I'd want to try to retrieve it."

Kakashi nodded as he would hate to have to explain it to Tsunade that Naruto was lost in much the same way as Toka had been. Shivering from the thought of a bunch of enraged females looking for his blood he said, "Can you release the mark on the kunai?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto said as he made a hand sign for release to dispel the mark on the kunai. Kakashi suspected it worked as the Naruto's face lost the slightly confused look he had been wearing as he tried to place the kunai's exact location. Focusing on his teacher the jinchuriki asked, "So was that where Toka was all this time?"

"I don't believe so," Kakashi answered, "Truthfully, if I had to guess she was trapped somewhere between the dimension that Kamui created and this world. It's likely that since Toka described the Uchiha that sent her there seemingly had just unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan the dimension never fully formed. She was likely caught somewhere in the pull of this and that dimension. It's likely that she snapped back as a result of that dimension collapsing and surrendered its pull on her."

He could tell his student didn't quite understand, but was eager to watch the event being held at the Chunin Exam Arena as he said, "Right, well is there anything else?"

Kakashi chuckled since he knew Naruto would be getting an up-close and personal view of it as he said, "Nope that was all I needed. Now that I'm certain my Kamui is feeding into something I can work on exploring different avenues for accessing it."

"Okay great," Naruto said turning to leave as he was eager to see his lovers and the other Bijuu showcase their skills.

Kakashi watched his student leave and let some of the concern he felt about his discovery reach his face. His mask hid most of it, but he was sure his eye reflected it as well. He knew his theory about Toka was a sound one, but what concerned him was the realization that both he and Tobi appeared to share very similar techniques. He believed that the differences in them could simply be a result of how each of them had come to realize they had access to Kamui and then developed the technique.

Kakashi still wasn't sure at which point he had unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan as he had only explored the possibility that he had it after his run in with Itachi in the wake of the Sound Invasion and having the Uchiha use his Tsukuyomi on him. In the three years that Naruto had been away with Jiraiya, he had eventually learned to activate it, but was unsure of the conditions of how he had initially advanced his Sharingan to it. As a result of his limited chakra when using the Sharingan in the first place, as well as his awareness that using the Mangekyō Sharingan had apparently put a great strain on Itachi. He had focused on honing Kamui into a quick but efficient mean to end a fight.

Yet, if he was correct in his thinking about his Kamui being the same as Tobi's jutsu except developed along a different path, then he realized that it was possible that it might be possible for him to use it in a similar matter. Also, Tobi seemed capable of using Kamui multiple times in quick succession although Konan had alerted Naruto and by extension him of the limitations she had noticed in the masked man's technique.

Kakashi would admit to there being another concern in regards to his recent revelation about his jutsu. He wondered if both he and Tobi were actually sharing the same technique. If so, he knew that it meant that they could possibly counteract some of the masked man's intangibility techniques since if their jutsu were connected then that meant they might be sharing the same dimension that Kamui had created as well. Something his belief that the dimension that had held Toka trapped collapsed would seem to suggest the dimensions created for Kamui were unique to the eyes which used it.

Kakashi hoped he was wrong as while Tobi had apparently had two Sharingan one of which he had sacrificed against Konan. The fact that he had hidden it behind his mask suggested to Kakashi that as far as Tobi was concerned it had always been expendable, and that it was the right eye that he truly valued. An eye that if the theory Kakashi was forming was correct he had believed had been crushed beneath a boulder. A cold dread began to run down his spine as he began to wonder about the possibility that if he had been wrong about that, then was he equally mistaken about the fate of the man whose left eye he know wielded and truthfully whose jutsu he was going to dedicate the foresee able future to perfecting.

The possibility sent Kakashi's mind racing and he wasn't surprised that most of them had centered on Rin. He began to realize that if Kiyomi's theory that the old broker Rin had encountered had been an ancient Madara. Then the fact that Tobi had claimed to be Madara upon first introducing himself to the Ame Orphans could scarcely be a coincidence. That the ancient Madara had set out and targeted Rin had in Kakashi's mind all but sealed the identity of Tobi since he had appeared shortly after Rin's supposed death. Yet, despite the certainty he felt, he didn't want to cast a dark shadow over the memory of a man that had as far as the village was concerned died a hero. Not without proof at least.

Kakashi pulled his headband up as the first step to collecting that proof would be in mastering Kamui to a similar degree as Tobi, or as his mind was already calling him Obito. Kakashi, was surprised at the calm acceptance he was displaying that his teammate may very well be alive and behind much of the suffering that his village had gone through. Ultimately, he believed it was because while Obito might very well still be drawing breath, the earnest young man he had been had been dead for decades as the actions he had performed showcased, such as his attack on their sensei on what should have been his happiest day, and as a result had deprived his student of his parents.

In truth, the man that called himself Tobi stood in mockery of everything that Obito and now Naruto believed. An abomination, which had likely been given life by the true Madara Uchiha through the apparent death of Rin. Kakashi paused as he sent a look in the direction that Naruto had left as he wondered how Obito would react should he learn that not only had Rin not died, but she was alive and in a relationship with Naruto. On the one hand it might be the sparked needed for his teammate and friend to abandon the dark path he had walked for decades if he learned Madara had set the events in motion. Yet on the other hand, a man that already had abandoned everything he had been might no longer harbor the same attachments that he once had, or upon learning the truth could be driven to even more acts of depravity as he saw the person he had desired most had found happiness with someone else.

In either case, Kakashi felt it would be wise to make sure Rin's existence remained a secret and to monitor whether anyone ever began to suspect otherwise. While he knew, that if Tobi was Obito such knowledge would elicit a strong response, he was also aware that it was likely that Madara had taken precautions incase his puppet had ever tried to deviate from the plan he had spent decades putting into place. Yet, once more he returned to the first step in proving any of his theories correct which laid in mastering Kamui to a greater degree, so set about spending the foreseeable future pushing himself in a way that would make his student proud. As since Naruto had taken on his self-appointed duties in stopping Sasuke, he figured the least he could do was show his appreciation by handling the bad apple of his old team in a similar manner.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 53: Blast from the Past: Part Deux: Toka Senju Part III**

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry." Naruto said and sighed happily as he sat down in his seat after traversing the obstacle course of people's toes in order to reach it. Looking at the devastation that was being levied down to the mercenaries, bandits, those looking to make a fortune and whoever else the competitors of the Great Tree Shipping Company had scrounged together, he said, "Man, watching those ladies work is enough to make me glad, I'm not down there."

His comment and the perceived ignorance of the identities of the Bijuu turned women while partially for the people surrounding him in the audience, was truthfully for the brown-haired woman sitting two seats over from him. Toka though didn't seem to hear him as her focus remained on the box where the other Bijuu and Mito were standing as they watched Yoruichi, Rangiku, Seven, and the three women that served Tier as vassals fighting against the small army opposing them.

His gaze drifted from her to Sakura, who smiled amused at his comment before replying, "Really, not even a small part of you wants to be down there?"

Hearing the disbelief in his pink-haired lover's tone, he admitted, "Okay sure, maybe a small part."

He looked back to the arena just as Seven slipped into a man's guard and delivered several shots to his stomach. The blows likely would have been bad enough on their own, but her fists were encased in thick stone gloves that only added to the damage. Her opponent grabbed his chest likely suffering from several broken ribs and sunk to his knees. Seven then finished him off by leaping over him and used the back of his head as a springboard which sent his skull smashing into the ground as she flew over a man that had been moving to attack her. She brought her fists down on the top of a woman's skull that had been following behind him sending her smashing face first into the ground as well. Turning, she punched the person she had leapt over in the face sending him bouncing along the ground before coming to a stop several feet away.

Watching the display Naruto added, "That part is also getting smaller and smaller."

He looked back at Sakura who gave him a smile that indicated how she didn't buy it for a moment due to her knowing how competitive he could be. She looked back to the arena floor before saying, "It seems Yoruichi is having a little trouble."

Naruto turned towards where his dark skinned lover was fighting and to his surprise she did seem to be having trouble landing a disabling blow against one of the opponents she was facing.

 ********************************

"Stand still you annoying little bitch," Yoruichi said to the youngish kunoichi that was facing her after her kick missed it mark leaving a large divot in the ground. Her opponent landed several feet away allowing the dark-skinned woman a moment to study the kunoichi, who was wearing a cloth scarf around her head so that only the eyes were visible as well as a black body suit.

The kunoichi crossed her arms across her chest showing that she held several kunai which she then threw. Yoruichi barely moved her body as she dodged each blade before battering the last one away with her bare hand. She then launched herself forward to knock her opponent out. She closed the distance between them in a moment, and delivered what she felt was a devastating blow to the woman's stomach.

However, her opponent hit the ground and rolled to her feet revealing that she had managed to lessen the power of the attack by leaping backwards at the last moment. The purple-haired Bijuu fought back an annoyed groan as she was falling far behind her sisters primarily due to the kunoichi facing her. The primary reason she was having such a hard time was due to it appearing that her opponent was fighting to win. Instead, as if she knew she couldn't beat her, the kunoichi was instead simply concentrating on trying to prevent a blow that would knock her out of the fight. Moreover, she was also preventing Yoruichi from disengaging or taking on other opponents. The kunoichi had surprised not only the Bijuu, but her supposed allies when several men seeing her managing to survive more than a handful of moments had moved to attack the Bijuu turned woman. However, they learned to regret it when the kunoichi had disabled them much to Yoruichi's annoyance since she couldn't count them to her total. Seeing her night with Naruto getting flushed down the drain she had tried to eliminate the woman, but her opponent stubbornly refused to be squashed.

Yoruichi cursed the fact that she couldn't just turn the woman to ash, but Kiyomi hadn't wanted a bloodbath, since she felt it would be bad for business. She narrowed her golden-eyes at her opponent as she said, "You've annoyed me long enough little girl."

The Bijuu watched the woman tense as she braced herself for a frontal attack, but Yoruichi seemed to disappear from her sight as she moved faster than her opponent could follow. She appeared behind the kunoichi and backhanded her in the cheek from behind sending her skittering across the arena floor. She smirked since she knew the kunoichi was out of the fight as her tensing up to leap backwards had made it so she couldn't lessen the blow as she had been doing. Yoruichi was about to move to make up for lost time, but saw her sisters Seven and Rangiku were in the midst of the last wave of opponents.

She smirked as Tier's familiars watched in awe as the two Bijuu easily battered aside the remaining opponents as the competed for the right of being Naruto's date for his eighteenth birthday bash. Accepting that she wouldn't be able to catch up at this point, she moved towards the woman that had caused her to lose her bet. Upon reaching the prone woman she bent down to remove the scarf as she said, "I hope you're proud of yourself. Thanks to your interference my…Soifon!"

Yoruichi stared at the bruised face of Soifon in surprise, but her eyes grew to the size of saucers as the scarf that she had pulled away began to smoke revealing that it had exploding tags affixed to it. "You crazy…"

The area that the two women were standing in erupted into a huge fireball. Yoruichi stared at it as she stood on top of the arena wall that separated the audience from the combatants. She stared down at the young woman she was holding in her arms and asked, "Are you insane? How'd you know I'd rescue you?"

Soifon's cheeks began to color as she answered, "For the same reason that you helped defend the Leaf Village during Pain's attack."

Yoruichi wanted to correct the kunoichi's thinking since it was apparent she had the wrong idea behind her actions that day. Soifon obviously thought she had helped the village out of a sense of kindness or pureness of spirit, but truthfully she had simply done it because it was Naruto's home. However, unable to explain as much she instead asked, "What are you doing in this contest anyway?"

"I snuck in because I wanted to make you acknowledge me," Soifon said staring up with hopeful eyes.

"I acknowledge that you're a pain in the ass," the Bijuu replied. "Here take her," she said to a pair of medics approaching to check their condition and to whom she tossed the kunoichi. Yoruichi then leap back into the arena before making her way to the box where her other siblings were watching as Seven and Rangiku finished mopping up the rest of the first round opponents.

 ******************************** *

The man hid behind a rock wall that the brown-haired woman had made earlier which had devastated a formation of his fellow bandits. There was dust everywhere giving the arena a hellish appearance. He had jumped in with the final wave confident that he and the bandit group he had led would succeed where all the others had failed. Little did he know he had been jumping into a pit of hell. "N-no reward is worth this," he thought afraid to give voice to his complaint less he become targeted by one of the two demons in control of whatever hellish domain he had been teleported to once he left the arena stands.

What truly was tormenting him, outside of the screams of those hit by the jutsu the women were wielding was the way they were counting them off. He heard a pair of screams and heard each woman say, "Seventy-nine."

An unnatural silence fell over the arena as no new screams followed in their wake. The dust around him began to settle as he heard the blonde woman say, "That can't be it. Are you sure you counted right? There's no way that you're tied with me."

The other woman replied heatedly, "I was just about to ask the same thing. I find your count rather suspect since I figured you'd lose count after running out of fingers and toes."

"There's one way to settle this," the blonde said holding the hilt of her sword towards the brown-haired woman as the ash that she wielded wrapped around her form.

"Oh, I'd like that." The other woman said as a pair of rock snakes rose from the ground behind her.

The bandit wasn't sure what was prompting the two women to turn on each other, but wasn't going to question his good fortune. He broke from his cover as he ran for the arena edge, but unfortunately the movement attracted the two women's attention. As one they motioned towards the man causing their jutsu to fly off in pursuit. The man turned to face the jutsu and was hit by the ash and one of the snakes at the same time. He was launched into the air as he heard each woman claim, "Eighty."

His world went dark so he didn't hear the argument that followed even as a horn sounded proclaiming the end of the first round.  
 ********************************

Tsunade watched as Mito stepped to the microphone as she said, "We'll have a fifteen minute intermission before the start of the next round." Her grandmother than stepped back into the shadows and from her fox mark the Hokage knew she was leaving the box from which she had watched the first round.

"That was certainly interesting," Jirocho said as the medical teams moved to clear the wounded or unconscious from the arena floor. "I think it is safe to say that whether Great Tree Shipping Company wins or loses this competition after that display people are going to take them seriously."

Tsunade nodded, although her mind was currently still processing the revelation that Soifon had entered into the contest. She motioned for Shizune, who stepped away from the wall behind her seat and leaned over her shoulder. Tsunade whispered something into her ear causing her attendant to nod before leaving the Hokage viewing box.

Jirocho noticing his friend's preoccupation asked, "Trouble?

"I hope not," Tsunade answered. "One of the entrants turned out to be a former kunoichi of the village. After Pain's attack she filed her paperwork to be discharged. I'm just concerned that she might be starting along the path of a rogue-nin."

Jirocho arched an eyebrow as he replied, "I'm rather surprised you'd let one so young step away from her duties."

Tsunade shrugged as she said, "I know most people believe that when one becomes a shinobi it is a lifetime obligation. There is some truth to that, but unfortunately a profession such as ours tends to come with a large amount of mental and physical strain. Since a shinobi who cracks or whose heart and body is no longer wholly in it can be a danger to themselves and their comrades, we're almost forced to let such people resign."

"So what category did that kunoichi fall into?"

"That is what Shizune is going to ascertain," the Hokage replied. "Soifon was just one of many that wished to relinquish their duties in the aftermath of Pain's attack. Such an event can shake even the hardiest of shinobi, and make them reevaluate what's important to them."

"Still considering the skills you impart your shinobi with its only natural that you'd be rather hesitant to part with them. Plus, if it's so easy to leave why do so many becoming missing-nin?"

Tsunade looked over towards her friend as she responded, "Well keep in mind that for a time I wasn't an active member of Konoha's forces. After Dan's death my fear of blood and general disdain for the principles that guide most Leaf shinobi all but forced my retirement. That doesn't mean I was free to use my skills just any way I choose. While some that leave the village do use their skills for personal gain, so long as they don't break the law or join another shinobi village they are free to do so." She looked back to the arena to see that most of the human wreckage had been cleared away as she added with a shrug, "The reason so many choose the path of missing-nin is because it can be the more profitable means of using their skills. I suppose the reason that so many break with Konoha while still active though is because they trade on their position to gain some advantage in their new life. For example, the thief that stole my great-uncle's sword and who tried to stop your runner during the race would never have had access to it if he hadn't been a Leaf shinobi at the time."

Jirocho nodded before commenting, "Well, he wasn't the only one that gained something of value from his defection."

Tsunade smiled as she noticed that Idate appeared a little uncomfortable at his master's mentioning of how he had ended up joining the Wasabi family as a result of Aoi's betrayal. Tsunade gave the young man a wink to put him at ease that the Leaf didn't consider him a potential threat. Shizune returned and whispered in her ear causing her to let out a relieved sigh before saying, "But it appears I may have been worried over nothing." Tsunade could tell that Jirocho was curious about what she meant, but the Hokage let the matter drop as it seemed her grandmother had already insured that while Soifon might not be serving the Leaf directly. Her skills would nonetheless be aiding its desire to build better relations through trade as a member of the Great Tree Shipping Company.

 ******************************** *

"Where have you been?" Yoruichi asked as Mito returned to the viewing box where the Bijuu were gathered.

Mito looked at the dark-skinned woman as she answered, "Oh, I was offering that young woman that gave you such a hard time a job."

"What!" Yoruichi said less than pleased, "Why would you do something like that?"

Before Mito could respond a disembodied voice answered, "Relax Yoruichi, it's not like we're inviting her into the mansion."

Yoruichi frowned as she crossed her arms defiantly as she mentally replied, "Even still Kiyomi, it's not like you're the one that's going to suffer from her antics. I can't tell you the number of times I've caught her sneaking onto the grounds."

She could feel her sister's mental shrug as she replied, "And now she'll have an official means to get close to you. It's obvious the woman looks up to you. Would it kill you to be somewhat kind to her?"

Kukaku didn't give Yoruichi a chance to respond as she asked, "But what is it that you're playing at here? I don't like being kept in the dark, Kiyomi. If you have another angle that you're little contest is supposed to accomplish then you should have told us."

"You determine your own involvement, Kukaku," Kiyomi mentally responded from her study in the mansion. "I've laid out all my plans that involve you. This little addition was all Mito."

Mito folded her arms in the sleeve of her kimono as she explained, "Yoruichi, my reason for inviting her to work for the company wasn't to annoy you or make you play nice. But to make use of the main aspect of this competition which is promote the Great Tree Shipping Company. Keep in mind that if the plan works then we're going to be busier than we can handle. At present there are only eleven of you and likely many times more shipments than that will be coming our way. Therefore, this is a prime opportunity to recruit potential guards for those shipments. Soifon for example lasted a considerable amount of time in a contest were people more experienced than her were easily eliminated. It isn't just our rivals out in that audience but also future clients. Clients, who just witnessed that kunoichi fight against a woman that easily outclassed her, but if nothing else eked out a personal victory. I don't think it's too much of a stretch to imagine that those future clients will expect a similar effort from her on their behalf as well."

Yoruichi relented as she said, "Fine, but you better tell her to stop trying to sneak onto our property."

Mito smiled, but before she could say anything a horn sounded indicating the start of the second round. She turned around surprised, since she had been addressing all the women officially listed as employees of the Great Tree Shipping Company. However, due to her gesture during her speech, the person in charge of sounding the horn did so upon seeing a group of twenty men leave the competitors' area followed by a short child wearing a skull helmet from the box where the genin viewed the matches from during the chunin exams and was where the Bijuu were residing.

 ******************************** *

Nel felt giddy as she heard the sound of the horn indicating that the next round had started. She turned back and pulled the skin of her eye down as she stuck her tongue out as Rangiku ended her argument with Seven over who had taken out the last competitor in their round to say, "Nel, get back here you little brat. You know you aren't supposed to be in the competition." Her tune changed though as a result of Nel's gesture to, "Fine, be that way. I hope they give you the spanking you deserve."

She turned back to face her opponents as Mirajane said, "Leave her be Rangiku. Those chumps are weak."

Nel frowned since even though she was getting what she wanted, it was only because her sister was underestimating her. But before she could grow too bothered by it, she heard Kiyomi's voice say, "Nel, focus on the task at hand."

"Right," Nel said aloud holding both her hands in the ear. Glad that while most of her sisters were treating her like a kid, Kiyomi was encouraging her desire to help Naruto's ambition.

"Good," Kiyomi said having thus far "watched" the competition through her child-like sister. Upon seeing that after the spectacular defeat her company's rivals had suffered in the first round, they had adapted a more refined tactic. She figured that the current band was meant to be used as a means to gauge the remaining women's capabilities without expending too many assets. Therefore, she had encouraged Nel to meet the new enemy. Her reason for doing so was twofold. The first was, despite her diminutive size Nel was still a Bijuu, and while her small form was not as powerful as the other women. She felt it didn't serve a valid purpose to hold her back. If they wanted Nel to recover then they needed for her to push herself in order to force her dormant powers to the surface. She knew it would seem a rather harsh plan to put into motion considering her sister's outward appearance, but as Nel had reminded Rangiku in part thanks to Kiyomi, she was the same age as the other Bijuu.

The other reason was to further demoralize her rivals' men. Despite all the rational of her first reason, she knew it would be a rather disheartening display to watch a child-like kunoichi smack around full grown men. One of those men, the leader of the group and a bandit with the colorful name of The Dragon, didn't appear amused at his opponent as he said, "What the hell is this. I didn't sign up to smack around some kid."

"No," one of his partners said pulling a blade, "you did it for a shit pile of money. Stand back and watch. This'll be the easiest 10 mil anyone's ever made."

The man charged forward to hit Nel with the back of his blade, but she disappeared from his sight. Before he could stop himself she appeared near his face as she said, "Tag, you're it." She then slapped his face causing him to twist around in the air before landing in a heap behind the turquoise haired Bijuu. The other men held back as Nel turned towards the man that she had just hit while she said, "Okay it's your turn to try and tag Nel."

Not receiving a response from the unconscious man, she puffed her cheeks before coming up with the idea, "Okay, we'll play eternal tag. Nel will be it until she tags everyone." She turned towards the remaining men who swore her eyes glowed sinisterly for a moment as she wore a mischievous smile.

Sensing his comrades losing their spine the Dragon said, "Calm down you cowards she's…"

He didn't finish his sentence as he had taken his eyes of the kunoichi so was surprised when she had closed the distance to say, "You're it." He received a similar blow across the face causing him to bounce away as Nel landed in front of her remaining opponents.

One of whom said as he began to back away, "Where the fuck did they find these women? T-they're monsters. I'm not getting paid enough for this shit." The man broke away from his comrades running for the edge of the arena.

Still the majority of the remaining men charged Nel, who began running away holding her arms out as she laughed while leading the men around the arena. The men began to organize as they tried to come at Nel from different directions, but found the child-like kunoichi easily avoided their efforts to "tag" her only to receive one in return. By the time it was down to the last two opponents the tables had turned so that Nel was the one doing the chasing much to the amusement of those watching in the audience.

"G-get away from us," one of the men shouted as he looked back to see the little kunoichi gaining on them. Wondering how she could keep up on such small legs, he decided that he had enough and broke off away from his partner to run up the wall and to safety.

The Dragon woke up to hear that he and his men had been turned into laughingstocks. His eyes narrowed on the kunoichi chasing his last man so getting back to his feet decided to teach the woman a lesson. Taking a deep breath, and using the technique he had learned as a member of the Hotspring Village before it turned to tourism and he decided to become a bandit, he expelled a huge fireball that had earned him the moniker of the Dragon. He smirked as the jutsu hit where the woman had been standing.

However, his smirk faded as his jutsu instead of exploding appeared to grow smaller and smaller until it disappeared to reveal that it had been swallowed by the kunoichi. She appeared a little uncomfortable for a moment before she opened her mouth and a fire jutsu twice as large as the one he had launched shot forth. The Dragon pissed himself as the large fire jutsu closed with him, but before it hit a blonde woman in white appeared in front of him and held out one of her hands. A large wall of water appeared in front of them which the jutsu hit causing the arena to erupt into steam.

When the steam cleared it revealed Tier standing in front of the Dragon with Nel standing opposite her. It also revealed that the last of Dragon's Bandits had taken the opportunity to run out of the arena during the chaos. The Dragon was torn between, running for his life as the blonde woman was giving him a look that screamed of her intent to cut him down, and picking up the fight since his crew's reputation would be ruined if word reached the other bandit crews that they had been taken out by a pipsqueak. The decision was taken out of his hands though as Nel appeared next to him and said, "That's no good mister. You can't get back up and play after Nel tags you." She then slapped him again knocking him out and sending him rolling along the arena floor causing the horn to sound for the end of the second round blew.

 ********************************  
Nel ran about happily in front of her sister as she basked in the applause that the audience showered her with as they returned to their viewing box. Mito smiled at the display as she mentally thought, "That was rather risky of you wasn't it Kiyomi."

"Hardly," Kiyomi replied, "As she just showed, despite her childish tactics she possesses more than enough strength to deal with rudimentary opponents. It also helped me confirm my belief that her power is simply lying dormant. When she swallowed and redirected that jutsu, her chakra briefly spiked. If she's going to recover her full strength and perhaps even her memories she is going to need to be pushed. Not something she'll likely get if we baby her by keeping her at the mansion."

"I suppose so," Mito conceded as she watched Rangiku and Seven put their feud on hold to praise their sister for her victory. "I suppose that it didn't hurt to remind the rest of your siblings of this fact as well."

 ******************************* **

Both Kiyomi and Mito's attention was pulled to Kukaku as she said, "Looks like getting their asses kicked by a kid has caused them to pull out all the stops. I'll clean up the rest of the garbage." She then leaped over the railing landing in a squat causing some of those that had already entered the arena to take a step back. She was about to walk towards the center but stopped as she gruffly asked, "Who invited you to tag along."

Urd seemed to glide to the arena floor as she responded, "I do not require your permission. Besides, there appears to be more than enough for both of us."

"Fine, but stay out of my way."

Kukaku grinned as the horn sounded and the first wave ran towards her ignoring Urd. Kukaku's pride liked to think it was because they recognized her as a true power unlike the woman that had been born from a shard of their still trapped sibling. Leaping into her opponents' midst, she slammed her knee into a man's face causing him to fall backwards. She avoided a sword swipe to her back from a woman, and responded with a kick that connect to her opponent's cheek with her wooden sandals. The woman flew into another man who was knocked over by the human projectile.

Leaping back to create some distance she held out her hands and spit out a round glob of lava in each one. The lava quickly hardened into round rocks which she then tossed at the first two men that charged her. The projectiles connected hitting one man in the stomach, and the other in the shoulder which caused him to spin around. The first man collapsed as he struggled to breath and Kukaku used him as a spring board to catch a third opponent in the face with punch as she descended.

Kukaku noticed that even as her group thinned it didn't seem like more people were joining in to take her out. Sparing a moment, she looked to see that Urd using a tactic like Nel had, was simply avoiding her opponents and as such was inviting more and more people to target her. However, after several minutes of this, the woman had no place to retreat to.

Kukaku cursed as she knocked out another opponent out and mumbled about having to bail the false Bijuu out. But then to her shock all those surrounding the dark-skinned woman began to collapse. She looked on as Urd smirked at her as she held several vials between her fingers. A green midst was floating out of them and Kukaku suspected that Urd had learned to mix what was in them from Shizune as the new eight-tails seemed to have a passion for potions and poisons.

Still, despite Urd's effectively cutting the number of opponents they faced in half, Kukaku still refused to be impressed. To her way of thinking, relying on such means just proved to her why she was unworthy of the title of Bijuu. Kukaku did curse that she couldn't kill her opponents since her lava based jutsu would easily thin the heard in a similar manner and show Urd how a true Bijuu should fight.

Kukaku watched as the last group of opponents leapt into the arena and prepared to charge. The four-tails sighed as she would admit to having grown bored with the contest, but prepared to grind it out. However, she found her eyes drifting to the sky as dark clouds began gathering overhead. Looking back towards Urd, she could feel the power rolling off of her as she held her hands above her head as she gathered the darkened clouds. Kukaku turned towards the last wave who upon recognizing the danger all charged towards the white-haired woman.

It turned out to be exactly what she wanted as a bolt of lightning struck her hands and coalesced into a ball which then exploded out in a wave of energy that hit all those moving to engage her. Kukaku would admit to being impressed as her vision recovered to see their opponents frozen like statues as the wave had short-circuited their synapses. Their bodies unable to receive the signals their brains were sending remained motionless as Urd began walking between them.

Kukaku followed behind as the horn sounded ending the current round. The four-tails would admit to being somewhat curious to know what was motivating Urd's actions, since it was apparent she had been honing her skills. The curiosity intensified as they reached the viewing box and Urd announced to Seven and Rangiku, "I believe the ninety-three that I bested beat the eighty of you two. Therefore, the right to escort Naruto for his birthday is mine."

"What," Rangiku said in open jawed wonderment, "but you're not even a member. Plus you weren't a part of the bet or the…"

"No one said that we had to shake on it, and I don't recall anyone saying that the matter had to be decided in the first round," Urd said calmly. "If you wanted to settle it you should have joined one of the following rounds."

Yoruichi began laughing as Seven and Rangiku wilted at the realization that Urd's logic meant they had been arguing over nothing. Rangiku bounced back though as she said, "Well if that's the case then I'll just take part in the next round."

Seven still with her head slumped pulled at her sister's sleeve as she said sadly, "It's not going to matter."

"W-why not," the blonde said growing whiny.

Sounding depressed Seven answered, "Because there are only two sponsors left, and they each entered one competitor."

"No fair," Rangiku pouted.

 ******************************** *

Jirocho was sure he wasn't the only one confused as he noticed the blonde woman Rangiku drop into a crouch and began to draw circles with her finger on the floor. "I wonder what's eating at her," he stated aloud, "you'd think she'd be pleased with how her teammates are performing."

He noted that Tsunade seemed to have some insight into the matter as she replied, "Yes, you would think so." Yet whatever it was she didn't seemed inclined to share.

His attention was pulled away by Idate as his family member said, "Sir, there are only two sponsors left. The organizers would like to know which of you would like the honor of going next."

"Let's save the best for last shall we," Jirocho replied which brought a smile to his and Tsunade's faces. Idate nodded in order to relay the information that they would let the other sponsor go first.

 ******************************** *

To say that Toka was impressed by the battles she had witnessed thus far would be an understatement. Even during her time, finding a collection of shinobi of such skill in one clan or unit at the same time would be unheard of. To find twelve of them, as she was including Nel, would have sent shockwaves through the shinobi world in her era. She imagined that would also be the case now, although perhaps a little more muted. Looking at the Leaf village shinobi she had met, she doubted that even it would be able to claim having as many high caliber shinobi available.

Toka did realize that unlike a village the woman in charge of the Great Tree Shipping Company wasn't bound to any one territory as she had looked for her warriors. It was a formula she realized the group that had called itself Akatsuki had also used. But still, she did wonder how her grand-niece could appear to be so calm at having so many S-ranked kunoichi based in her home village when they were not under her control.

Her gaze locked onto the red-head that owned the company the women in question worked for, and not for the first time felt a sense of familiarity. She had upon first laying eyes on her, while waiting for Naruto to show up, asked the two kunoichi of Team Kakashi why it was she looked almost exactly like Mito Uzumaki. Sakura had explained how she had surgery to alter her appearance as a way to start over after waking up from an attempt on her life by her husband and family.

While on the surface the story did sound plausible to Toka, she just couldn't wholly accept it. She felt one of the reasons was due to the fact that in the short amount of time she had observed the woman called Kiyomi. She had noticed a lot of mannerism that she would have attributed to Mito and one thing Toka prided herself on was her eye for detail. Primarily as it was a key skill for one who was a genjutsu specialist. Those that wielded genjutsu had to be able to notice things in the world that others would miss since a single flaw in an illusion would alert an opponent that they were in one. This skill translated to people and their mannerism as well and while Kiyomi could capture Mito's image through a photograph. Mimicking her movements was another matter entirely. More to the point, if Toka had to be honest with herself it looked more like Mito was pretending to be someone else instead of the other way around.

The Senju looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye and knew that the Uzumaki had recently fought a resurrected Mito. Her gaze traveled from him to the box where her grandniece was sitting and wondered if the reason Tsunade was so at ease with having such powerful women in her village was because they were answering to her grandmother.

On the surface she knew it was crazy, but she theorized that perhaps Naruto's clash with Mito may have been staged to explain her presence. She quickly dismissed it since it didn't make sense to introduce Mito as a resurrected person when Kiyomi had been around for a while prior. Not to mention that the tales she had heard had claimed Mito had been resurrected using Edo Tensei, and she knew most people would immediately recognize the signs of that jutsu. Frowning at her inability to figure out what was going on, she decided the best way to get answers would be to confront the woman in question.

She stood prompting Naruto to ask, "Where are you going? The next fight is about to start."

Toka smiled politely as she answered, "There's something that I need to do. Also, considering what we've already seen and how the last two sponsors each only have a single fighter to their name I doubt that these last two fights are going to be all that impressive."

Fu shook her head as she replied, "Fu believes that might not be the case. If anything she believes that since they are only entering one person those sponsors believe their competitors are strong."

"Be that as it may," Toka said as she began sliding down the aisle, "my business is rather pressing. I'll see you tomorrow at the training field Naruto for our practice in breaking genjutsu." Toka didn't really hear Naruto's reply as she was already plotting how to confront the woman that her instincts were telling her was Mito Uzumaki. A woman she had once been quite friendly with until their friendship had fallen apart after she had married her cousin.

 ******************************** *

Mito watched as a woman approached the microphone and was surprised she was only entered into the event as a sponsor since she carried herself like a solider. She had aqua eyes and rose colored hair which flowed with the soft breeze as did the cape that she wore. Mito also spotted the sword that she wore at her right hip and knew it wasn't there just for show. She felt some concern since the woman gave off the air of a competent warrior which made her wonder why she wasn't entering the contest herself.

Speaking into the microphone the woman said, "I commander Lightning of the Land of Iron's Fairy Battalion will be entering one of my subordinates, Erza Scarlet. Mito's attention was pulled to a small tunnel as a young woman of around fifteen entered the arena. She was dressed in red Hakama that had flames at the end of the leggings. Her chest was bound only by bandages as she carried her sword on her shoulder.

Mito smirked as she realized what the woman Lightning was doing. "Very clever," she said to no one in particular.

"What is?" Urd asked stepping next to her to take her measure of the new combatant.

Mito's gaze drifted to where she felt Naruto was sitting and frowned as she couldn't spot Toka, since she felt the Senju could relate to the plight of the Samurai-Ko of Iron Country. Addressing Urd, she explained, "It would seem we aren't the only ones using this event for reasons tied to publicity."

"I don't understand," Urd said as her gaze traveled between the two female representatives of the Land of Iron, "why would samurai of Iron Country need to bother with publicity. Their prowess in battle is quite well known."

"True," Mito conceded, "Yet, I think you will find that holds true only for the men. The samurai tend to be more chauvinistic then even the shinobi of my era. The reason they are called the Fairy Brigade is because it is comprised solely of women, and more to the point it was meant as an insult. To the samurai of Iron Country, fairies are delicate creatures with no place on the battlefield. Still, typically the Samurai tend to remain within their own borders, although recently I have heard tales of teams of samurai-ko accepting missions similar to shinobi."

"Let me guess," Urd said with a hint of ire, "The men feel taking jobs for money is beneath them."

"I believe so," Mito replied, "Although it is possible that these Samurai-ko feel similarly, but see them as the best path to being accepted as equals. I'm guessing they see taking missions as the best venue to displaying their skills and showing their male counterparts that they are just as good as them. I'm guessing that this Lightning woman is using this contest as a chance to showcase those skills, much like us."

"Then it's too bad I'm going to crush this girl they nominated," Mirajane said landing on the railing next to Mito in a couch. Giving her opponent a dismissive look she added, "It's going to be kind of hard to take them seriously after the beat down I give this bitch."

The six-tailed Bijuu then leapt into the arena and approached her opponent as she took her stance. The samurai-ko Erza inclined her head as she politely said, "Your comrades have displayed impressive prowess in battle. I look forward to our own match."

Mirajane gave a dismissive snort as she replied disrespectfully, "That'll last all of a few seconds. I promise."

Erza's gaze darkened as a result of the disrespect that her opponent showed her. Concentrating on her breathing she brought her blade down by her hip as she prepared to end the fight with a quick draw strike upon the start of the match. The horn blew, causing her to swing in an upwards motion. Yet despite her attack being quick and precise, she was shocked to find that not only had it missed, but she had lost sight of her opponent. Her gaze widened in shock as she heard from behind her, "What are you swinging at?" Erza attempted to swing behind her, but her opponent caught the wrist of her sword arm, and she screamed out in pain as she received a kick to her ribs.

Mira then tossed her opponent, who recovered gracefully landing on her feet as the white-haired woman slowly turned to face her. The Bijuu smirked as she asked, "Are you having fun yet?"

Erza didn't respond to the taunt as she charged forward and swung at her opponent several times. Mirajane avoided them all stylishly, although she admitted to herself that several of the attacks came closer to connecting than she was comfortable with. Still, the Six-tailed Bijuu was able to find an opening in her opponents attacks which she exploited delivering a palm strike to Erza's chin which rocked the red-headed woman's head back. Before she could recover, Mira followed up by spinning and delivering a kick to her opponent's stomach that sent her flying back.

Erza managed to recover rolling into a crouch after she hit the ground. She breathed heavily as she held her stomach with one hand while keeping her guard up with her blade in the other.

Mira's voice did nothing to hide her amusement as she said, "Well you can certainly absorb punches with the best of them."

Erza stood, and pulled the hand that had been holding her stomach to place it on the handle of her blade. Steadying her feet, she replied, "Perhaps my resiliency is due to the lack of force behind them."

Mira's eyes narrowed at the rejoinder before she threatened, "Fine, no more kiddy gloves for you then."

The six-tailed Bijuu charged her opponent set on finishing her with a single punch. Erza waited until the last second to avoid it, surprising the white-haired woman as she stepped to the side and brought her sword over her head. Mira managed to avoid Erza's downward diagonal swing by backpedaling back. The red-head continued to spin presenting her back to her opponent, who tried to capitalize on it by charging forward. Erza though stabbed back with the sword causing it to shoot out from the left side of her hip. Mira managed to grab the blade and kicked the samurai-ko in the back sending her forward as she was forced to let go of her weapon.

Mira smirked as she tossed the blade behind her while Erza got back to her feet. "Not bad, you've almost made this entertaining," the Bijuu said as she walked slowly towards her downed opponent.

The samurai-ko managed to get into a crouch as the kunoichi closed with her. Eyeing her sword, she smirked prompting her opponent to ask, "What's so funny?"

The Bijuu grew annoyed since Erza didn't respond to her question. She intended to wipe the smirk off the red-head's face, but before she could she sensed a threat from behind. Turning, she caught the hilt of Erza's sword to her face as the woman called it back to her using her extreme gift in Magnet Release. Erza caught the blade as she leapt out of her crouch as Mira shook her head from the jarring blow, only to have her bell rung once more as the samurai-ko slammed her knee into her face.

Using her magnet release, Erza held her hand out towards her opponent and propelled her backwards using the Bijuu's own magnetic field. Mira slammed into the arena wall hard enough to leave an impression before sliding down to her hands and knees. "You should surrender as the sharpest thing about you is that tongue of yours."

Mira didn't hear Erza's taunt as she focused on the blood that was leaking from her possibly broken nose which she had received from the samurai-ko's knee strike. "Y-you fucking…you fucking bitch!" Mira shouted as she roared up at the sky while her chakra flared dangerously. "I'm going to reduce you to ash!"

Mira's chakra began spilling out of her in black and purple arcs as she combined her yin and yang releases within her. A large pillar of chakra shot into the sky which caused several spectators who had stood to get a better view of what they imagined would be an extreme technique to get blown back into their seats. As the chakra dispersed, many people gasped at the woman's appearance which although she looked like a scantily clad young woman, also resembled something less than human as a result of the bat like wings, pointy ears, as well as a scaly tail and hands. The audience was further shocked as she leapt into the air to hover over her opponent and they began to feel a vestige of fear that the last place they wanted to be was in the arena as a result of the dark ball of chakra taking shape over the woman's outstretched hands. "Prepare for oblivion!" Mira shouted as she prepared to release the beast ball taking shape over her head to wipe out her opponent and likely the arena.

However before she could, she suddenly found ash wrapping around her body causing her jutsu to dissipate as she lost her concentration while she attempted to batter it away. She crashed into the ground as the ash wrapped around her wings, and soon was completely cocooned in it as a result of the chakra suppression tag that Rangiku slipped on her which Mito had passed the one-tailed Bijuu.

Rangiku could hear her sister cursing her from within her ash prison prompting the blonde to say, "Sorry Mira, you're getting a timeout. Honestly, what were you thinking? It's your own fault for taking your opponent so lightly."

Focusing on the still stunned Erza, the blonde woman said, "My employer has instructed me to inform you that as a result of Mirajane's losing her head like that we will declare you the winner of this round."

Erza was shocked by the pronouncement, but with a quick shake of her head replied, "I'm afraid I cannot accept. If you hadn't have stepped in there would have been no way for me to counter that jutsu. There is no honor in accepting a victory on a technicality. I was outclassed."

Rangiku nodded even as she cheerfully said, "Have it your way then. Personally, I'd have taken the victory."

Erza gave a polite smile as she responded, "A tainted victory, would only sour a future one. I may have been outclassed this time, but it will be a different story the next time we cross paths."

Rangiku looked back at the cocoon of ash that surrounded her sister before focusing on the samurai-ko, "I'm sure it'll be a sight to see." Raising her hand, she caused the ash encased Mira to lift into the air before adding as she sat on her, "Let's just hope it's somewhere far from a populated area shall we." She then directed her entombed sister and herself up into the viewing box as Erza returned to her commander's side to watch the final match.

 ******************************* **

Naruto blew out a sigh of relief as he watched the red-head samurai leave the arena floor. "I guess Toka was wrong about these last matches not being exciting," Sakura said torn between amused and concerned, since the Six-tails had demonstrated the potential drawbacks of having Bijuu not necessarily aligned with Naruto's ideals in the village.

Naruto nodded as he responded, "I think we can all agree that wasn't the type of excitement that we had in mind."

Both Fu and Sakura nodded before the former host of the seven-tails said, "It's time."

"Huh, time for what?" Naruto asked as both his lovers stood and began making their way down the aisle. The blond noticed that Sakura had picked up a bag which had been under her chair before following after the green-haired woman.

Fu looked back and gave him a smile as she replied, "To find out you'll have to follow us."

Although he didn't want to miss the final match, he also was curious as to what his lovers were up to so gave chase. As he did so, he also noticed that Tsunade had left the Hokage's viewing box and was making her way down towards the tunnel that Erza had appeared from earlier. A location which it seemed both Sakura and Fu were also heading to. The two kunoichi looked back towards him before turning into the tunnel that led into the arena where he felt Tsunade was already waiting. Making the turn himself, as he heard Idate beginning to announce who Jirocho was sponsoring in the match, he asked, "What's going on?"

"What's going on my love," Tsunade said as Sakura produced his cloak from the bag she had brought, "is that we need to get Jirocho's champion ready for his match." She could see that Naruto quickly understood that he was who Idate was announcing a fact aided as pink-haired lover helped him into the red cloak he wore into battle ever since mastering Sage mode. She placed a quick peck on his cheek which was followed by Fu planting another on the opposite one. Both kunoichi giggled as they raced back to retake their seats before Naruto emerged.

Tsunade could see the gears turning in her lover's head so said, "I apologize for not telling you earlier, but Jirocho made it a part of his request. He was a little concerned your exuberance would tip off some of the other sponsors participating in the contest as to what he had planned." Tsunade amended her explanation as she added, "Although truthfully, I probably would have kept it quiet on my own anyway."

"Why," Naruto asked confused.

"To lessen this moment right now my love," Tsunade said with a soft smile. "I can see you are worried about harming Kiyomi's plan, or perhaps even the village's standing with a loss. I assure you neither can be further from the truth. As the last match just proved there's a very good reason A and S class shinobi don't typically showcase their skills to the fullest of their abilities." The Hokage closed with her lover and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before adding, "So just go out there and have fun. Oh, and know my money's riding on you."

"Ah," Naruto whined playfully, "Why'd you have to tell me that? I don't know how I can overcome your horrible gambler's luck."

Tsunade stepped back with an amused smirk as she countered, "What are you talking about? I've been on a winning streak ever since I bet everything on you." Naruto was touched by his lover's words and was surprised as the crowd outside exploded into chants of his name after Idate's announcement. The Hokage could see that Naruto was shocked by just how loud and heartfelt the chants were so moved behind him to give him a soft push as she said, "Go on my Love. The village is excited to see it's hero in action."

The crowd's applause doubled in volume as Naruto stepped out of the tunnel while waving to the audience. As opposed to the last time he was there his reaction was rather muted as he knew back then he had been caught up in the celebration of himself and his victory over Neji. It was another matter entirely to know that this time the applause was a result of the villagers and shinobi's genuine admiration for him. The crowd drifted into silence as his opponent slowly appeared from the shadows of the tunnel that ran underneath the viewing box where the other Bijuu and Mito were watching the match. He cracked a small smile as he noticed that Rangiku had propped Mirajane in a corner while still encased in her ash cocoon, but had uncovered her face so that she could watch the match.

His gaze drifted back down as Tier emerged in her usual and almost regal stance as she walked slowly with her arms crossed just under her impressive bust. Something that earned her a few cat calls which drifted off as the people behind them noted powerful surges in chakra that came from her followers as they spotted them in the audience. Tier stopped several feet from him and returned his nod of respect. Still she felt it prudent to say, "I have no intention of losing to you."

Naruto smiled as he dropped into his stance before commenting, "I wouldn't expect you to." Offering the Bijuu's the advice Tsunade had given him he added, "Let's just have fun with it and let the chips fall where they may."

Tier arched an eyebrow surprised by his response as she repeated confused, "Fun?"

The horn for the round to start sounded and neither combatant moved for several heartbeats until Naruto exploded forward. He threw a wild punch towards Tier's face, who easily sidestepped while still holding her torso. A few of the members of the audience booed her for what they perceived as her not taking the Village's Hero seriously. Neither of the two people in the arena heard them though as they focused solely on their opponent. Naruto landed smoothly before turning back with a backhanded fist that Tier needed to lean back to avoid. The jinchuriki upon facing the Bijuu again lashed out with a kick which forced the blonde woman to raise her leg to block. Tier then used the force of his blow to push her back as she created some room between them.

Tier couldn't exactly describe the feeling taking root in her heart as she watched the blond man drop into a ready stance. She did make note of the smile that was plastered on his face and wondered if that was at the root of her own emotions. She supposed it could be because she couldn't sense any fear coming from the young man. A truly bizarre sensation for the Bijuu, since he was more than aware of her origins. That Naruto had entered into the match with her without the inclination that she should fight at anything less than her best abilities, within reason naturally, since most people in the audience likely wanted to go home alive, while knowing what he faced raised her opinion of him considerably. Furthermore, that it highlighted that he didn't need her to submit the match to him in order to protect his own ego also caused her to partially understand why her siblings were so enamored with him. Tier could see now that Naruto wasn't chasing after the unbound Bijuu because to him they weren't pawns to be seduced and then plugged into his ambition. The women who had joined him were aiding him of their own volition and everything else that she had witnessed thus far was a result of the close bonds he had forged with them.

Tier also began to understand what Naruto had meant about having fun with the match as up to that point she had honed her skills solely to be of use to Kiyomi's plan. With her beginning to understand the jinchuriki across from her, the Bijuu began to see that Naruto was regarding her as an equal. And while Kukaku and perhaps Mirajane might be insulted by the idea that a human was elevating himself to their level. To Tier, it had the opposite effect since to her humans had always viewed the Bijuu as inferiors by labeling them as beasts and only seeing them as sources of power.

Tier was forced to put her thoughts on hold as Naruto charged her again. He threw several wild punches which Tier avoided, but was forced to break her relaxed stance to catch Naruto's elbow as he missed purposely with a left cross which he caught with his right hand and then pushed back as he tried to jam it into her cheek. His smile grew wider as he said, "I managed to get you to break your stance."

Tier was surprised at the note of accomplishment that his voice held, and was also shocked at the slight upturn of her lips hidden by her collar as she responded, "I wasn't aware that was a condition of victory for you."

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled as he replied, "Hey, it's a start. I mean it looked kind of bad for me when you were avoiding my attacks with such a relaxed attitude."

Tier pushed him away as she reached behind her for her blade strapped horizontally on her back while she asked, "Were you under the impression that I wasn't taking you seriously as an opponent?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative, but joked, "I hope you pulling your sword doesn't mean that I was wrong."

"I suppose only time will tell," Tier commented as she charged with the blade she had taken to calling Tiburon. Again Naruto surprised her as despite his words indicating a small lack of faith in his own abilities she found him quite adept at evasion. She quickly realized that his words hadn't been meant to convey that at all, but were intended to keep the match lighthearted. A feat highlighted by his almost comically dodging some of her swipes with exaggerated flourishes.

Tier wondered what the point of his embellished movements was. But, she didn't need to for long as after being backed up against the arena wall, he ducked beneath a sword swipe that would have decapitated him. His eyes went wide as sparks shot off of the concrete of the wall as the blade passed along it. He then rolled away along the wall and without thinking Tier followed as she stabbed out with her blade as he stood again. In an instant the comical opponent she had been chasing around the arena disappeared only to be replaced by a competent warrior as Naruto produced a kunai from the holder strapped to his leg and stabbed it into the wall through the hollow portion of her sword. Tier's eyes grew wide as she couldn't pull her sword back, and had the wind knocked out of her as he followed it up with a kick to her stomach.

Tier stumbled back, but Naruto kept the pressure on forcing the Bijuu to block several of his punches. She managed to flip away from him when she avoided one of his punches by bending back into a handstand which allowed her to retaliate with a kick to the chin. Naruto's head was rocked back as Tier flipped several more times before leaping back into the air. Yet to the crowds and her opponent's amazement she never came down as she used her water natured chakra to pull the water molecules in the air around her feet to keep her airborne. As a result it appeared as if she was standing in the air while in actuality it was a denser concentration of water molecules.

Tier could see her opponent was trying to come up with a means of reaching her, but having grown to respect his cunning and tactical ability, she wasn't going to give him the chance. Holding her hand in front of her, she created several sharks of water from the moisture in the air which shot away towards the jinchuriki.

Naruto cursed as he managed to avoid all three, and gulped as one of the sharks slammed into the ground creating an impressive impression. He looked back to see the other two sharks had relocated him and were flying towards him. Taking off running, he created a single clone and it began to enact the plan that he had thought up beforehand by running away from him. As he expected one of the sharks broke off to chase after the clone, which once it was suitably far enough away began to angle back towards Naruto, who did the same.

Tier watched from her lofty position as again her opponent seemed almost comical while being chased by her jutsu. Still, she believed that meant he had come up with a strategy to deal with it. She smirked at what he was planning as it became clear to her. A moment later the two Naruto converged and leapt into the air. She heard Naruto shout, "You weren't supposed to jump to," as they both slammed into each other in a similar manner as her jutsu did beneath him. However, her jutsu simply melded together to become bigger as it turned to smash into the two descending blond men. Again, Tier was surprised to find that Naruto's apparent blunder was an act as what she assumed was the clone landed and tossed Naruto at her just as her jutsu prepared to hit it.

Still she recovered quickly and fired another shark which hit the incoming Naruto and sent him smashing into the crowd. She felt a sense of triumph as the dust cleared to show an unconscious Naruto in the crater, yet to her surprise that sense evaporated as the clone she had hit turned to smoke. She directed her attention to her jutsu that had swallowed the clone just in time to witness its destruction as it was torn apart by a jutsu Naruto had developed from his many spars with Hinata. Unlike the Hyuuga version of Rotation, Naruto didn't need to spin as he expelled a great deal of wind natured chakra which moved about him shredding the water jutsu in seconds as it splashed against his barrier. He ended the jutsu and tossed a tri-prong kunai at the still surprised Tier.

He teleported to it just as it reached her and slammed his fist into her face as he caught the kunai with the other hand. Tier was knocked from the air as Naruto descended with her. He then tossed the kunai into the air, and next created several clones along the ground which kicked her back up as he teleported away. Tier's vision was looked skyward as she floated up again and saw Naruto appear above her with a Rasengan in hand. Still disorienting, she accepted her defeat and closed her eyes, but rather than feeling the jutsu was wrapped in a protective embrace.

Naruto rotated in midair and grunted as he landed cradling the Bijuu in his arms. Tier opened her eyes surprised he hadn't finished the attack, which he could see so explained somewhat embarrassed, "I wasn't exactly sure how to finish that combo, but hitting you with a Rasengan seemed rather extreme. I guess technically you can still fight so we can…"

"No," Tier said understanding how the samurai-ko had felt earlier, "it was my loss. You fought well."

"Thanks, you too," Naruto replied honestly.

Tier felt her cheeks coloring as she realized the position they were in so said, "Y-you can put me down."

"Oh right," Naruto said quickly. Setting the Bijuu down, she promptly made the sign that she was forfeiting causing the crowd to erupt into cheers.

Tier began to walk away as Naruto politely waved to the crowd. The Bijuu looked back at the jinchuriki over her shoulder and found a slight smile had appeared as he gave into the temptation of basking in the crowds' adulation as he moved about excitedly while striking different poses. Although disappointed at her loss, she did have to admit that she had enjoyed herself.

 ******************************** *

Mito smiled as Apacci said, "Look at him strutting around like a peacock. If Lady Tier had gone out fully she…"

"Would have faced an opponent who wasn't holding back as well," Tier said as she appeared in the viewing box. "We were both equally handicapped in that match and it was decided by the person with the better tactics." Focusing on Mito, she said, "I apologize if my loss has put us at a disadvantage going forward."

Kiyomi was the one who telepathically responded, "Do not concern yourself, Tier. A loss by any of you would hardly have been insurmountable." Kiyomi let a little amusement enter her mental tone as she amended herself, "Well perhaps a first round loss might have been. In any case, you have all showcased your skills quite admirably, and if we were to suffer a loss it is good that it came as it did."

"By Naruto's hands," Tier asked.

"No, by the man who sponsored him." Kiyomi said as she corrected her sister. "Jirocho is not a competitor of our company, but a potential client. I have a feeling he was here to personally test us. But, considering his cleverness, he may have his eyes set on something else."

Kukaku backtracked the conversation as she said, "I couldn't help but notice that you said our company."

"Of course," Kiyomi replied, "Each of you now have a stake in whether it is a success or failure as a whole. A lot is going to be riding on how well you perform, and I hope that you come to see that success as not just mine, but ours. As Tier's match highlighted despite our inherit strength we can and have been bested by humans before. Just because they can no longer seal us, does not mean that they cannot fight us on an equal footing."

Kukaku dismissed Kiyomi's words with a snort as she said, "Please, the only time they truly got the better of me was when they swarmed me like insects."

Mito corrected the Bijuu as she reminded her, "Hashirama was able to fight you on an even level."

"He was a fluke," Kukaku said with a dismissive wave, "I managed to break free several times after being given to Iwa. They only ever managed to reseal me by overwhelming me with numbers."

"A feat which may be repeated if you continue to be so dismissive of their skills while relying only on your own strength," Kiyomi warned. "But history does not need to repeat itself if we take after them in pooling our skills and strength in the pursuit of making this world one that father would be proud of."

Urd smirked as she said, "A pretty speech, but we've already agreed to go along with your plan, Kiyomi."

"I know," the nine-tailed Bijuu responded, "I merely hope to correct you of the notion that it is merely my plan. You all have taken involvement in it now."

Mito nodded as she said, "True enough. I suppose I should go congratulate the winner." The Uzumaki stepped up to the microphone to say, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me take this moment to offer my heartfelt and sincere compliments on a spectacular victory to Naruto Uzumaki and his sponsor in this contest, Jirocho Wasabi. I happily, if somewhat reluctantly, will present to you Lord Jirocho the sum of…"

"Excuse me milady, but that will not be necessary." Jirocho interrupted having joined Idate by the microphone set aside for the sponsors. "If you would see fit to refund the Wasabi family its entrance fee, then I would consider us more than even."

"O-of course," Mito said unable to conceal her surprise, "but may I ask, why?"

Jirocho smiled widely as he explained, "Unlike most here, I did not enter to see the Great Tree Shipping Company brought down. I merely wished to gauge for myself just how well protected shipments leaving from Degarashi would be under your care. As this contest demonstrated your company considers security paramount for it to gather such strong warriors to escort them. Therefore, if I may be so bold, I would like to enter into negotiations to secure your company's services and would be pleased if we could host them at my home in Tea Country."

Mito inclined her head as she responded, "I look forward to it. Ladies and Gentlemen, I hope going forward you too will come to call on us for your shipping needs. Thank you for attending."

Mito stepped away from the microphone allowing Urd to approach her to say, "Now he's certainly the sly one."

Mito agreed with a nod of her head as she said amused, "He's not the only one. So just what do you intend to do with Naruto on your night out with him." Urd's cheeks began to color giving the Uzumaki an idea which caused her to smile even as she felt some concern about a nearby presence she could feel via the locating mark Naruto had placed on her.

 ******************************** *

Toka remained in the shadows as she heard the soft footfalls of her target walking towards her. The Senju wasn't exactly hiding as she knew many a shinobi would be able to easily pick her out, which was actually the point. Several citizens had passed by her without noticing or only doing so when they were practically on top of her, with one such person actually leaping back and offering his wallet suspecting she was there to rob him. But it highlighted something that separated shinobi from those they protected, which was their highly developed skill of observation. Something that was almost impossible to shut off.

A fact, which Toka was counting on in order to out the woman known as Kiyomi as actually being Mito Uzumaki. She still didn't understand how such a thing was possible, but felt that it might be attributed to the Uzumaki Clan's well know vitality. She spotted her quarry as she walked through the tunnel with her hands folded in the sleeves of the kimono that she wore. Toka noted that much like the civilians that had passed through the area before her, she gave off the aura of someone that didn't realize she was sharing the space with someone else. Yet despite that, Toka could pick up subtle hints that the woman was aware of her presence. Hints that she was trying to suppress, but couldn't due to her years of training. Still, she knew reading subtle shifts in the way a person carried herself wasn't exactly proof, which was why the shadow clone she had created and had been doing everything in its power to remain hidden should have caught her by surprise as it sprang out of the shadows opposite of where Toka was, and would have a civilian.

Mito may have been able to suppress her instincts to an opponent barely trying to hide her presence, but from a threat that suddenly appeared had little chance to succeed. The clone separated from the shadow of a pillar running along the wall and did a high spinning kick which the red-head easily avoided. She then lashed out with a palm that caught the clone in the chest as it straightened causing it to disperse before it hit the wall. Toka, then leapt forward with a kunai knife but found her wrists caught by the short-haired version of the Uzumaki that had been married to her cousin.

"I knew it was you Mito," the Senju said pleased at seemingly proving her theory.

Mito saw no point in denying it so simply asked, "How?"

"I'd recognize your smugness anywhere," Toka said bitterly. "Outside of still being alive, I'm surprised you could find a way to function without a man in your life to tell you how to live."

Toka was about to continue, but received a head-butt from the Uzumaki who responded, "I see you tend to still get all preachy about how superior you are to women who found happiness in starting families instead of living on the battlefield as you choose to do. You still tend to drop your guard when you do also."

The Senju was about to leap forward to attack the Uzumaki, but was stopped as Naruto sensing the conflict appeared in the tunnel saying, "There you are Toka, I thought you were…" He trailed off as Mito grabbed him and sealed her lips to his, shocking the brown-haired woman at the display.

Mito pulled back trapping Naruto's lower-lip between hers before letting it snap back. Then with an overly pleased smile on her face she said, "Allow me to introduce you to the man in my life that has given me a new way to live."

Naruto's stunned gaze traveled between the Mito's pleased visage to Toka's quickly darkening one as he simply said, "Um… I can explain."

 ******************************** *

Explain Naruto did, although to say Toka was pleased to learn that she was unknowingly living in a home populated by almost entirely by his lovers and had been marked by him with a seal was an understatement. Furthermore, she had quickly reneged on her promise to train him in how to counter genjutsu and had remained sealed in her room, only emerging for team practice or the occasional mission. All in all, Naruto felt she did take it rather well since he wasn't currently trapped in an unending nightmare of her creation and had agreed not to tell anyone of what she had learned.

A week had passed since the competition and Naruto was currently eating breakfast in the common dining area. To his surprise Toka had appeared for the first time in a week. Ino was currently nuzzled into his side as she saw no reason to hide her relationship since the only resident unaware of it now was Kurenai. Naruto was a little jealous of how she appeared oblivious to the darkened gaze of Toka, who watched as Ino used her chopsticks to feed her lover.

Toka finally set her bowl down loudly as a bit of the sauce Ino had dipped the meat into dripped onto Naruto's bare chest and so she had leaned forward to lick it off. The Senju leveled a disproving glare on the kunoichi as she said, "If you insist on displaying such a vulgar side of yourself, perhaps you should get a room."

Ino responded with a bored look of her own having grown used to the disproving glares of the Senju in a rather short time. She calmly responded, "Maybe you should take your own advice. Kiyomi offered to let you move into another of the apartment buildings that she owned, but you decided to stay here. So, why should we change to accommodate you?"

"You don't act like this when Kurenai is around," Toka pointed out heatedly.

Ino nuzzled her face into Naruto neck as she caused him to shiver while she began to rub his package beneath the table. Giving a look to the Senju that conveyed how she wished for the woman to make herself scarce she said, "That's because she doesn't know, and recently lost people important to her. I'm not going to rub her face in my own happiness."

"But it's okay for you to do so to me?" Toka asked angrily.

Ino shrugged as she began to nibble on his earlobe while replying, "Your situation is different. You are miserable and insist everyone be equally as miserable as you. That is why you refuse to move out. You want to force us all to comply with your ideas of how we should conduct ourselves. I'm simply not going to play along."

"So instead you decide to act like a whore, and prostrate yourself before this man who barely values you since he's taken so many lovers and all because you lack the self-esteem to stand on your own," Toka said bitterly as another of the new generation of kunoichi seemed to think so little of her. She sat back in surprise as for the first time Ino's gaze grew fiery as she locked eyes with the Senju.

That heat bled into her voice as Ino leaned forward and pointed her finger at Toka as she said, "Look here lady! This is our house, not yours. And you better get used to the idea because sooner or later we're not going to need to hide our feelings for Naruto." Before Toka and Naruto could inquire as to what she meant she said, "Eventually Kurenai will move out, or…" She let a lustful smirk appear on her face as she let the Senju's imagination supply what the other outcome could be, "When that happens you can be as unhappy as you want and pout in the corner, but we're going to act like the family that we are." Ino looked back as she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder as it reeled her back a little since she had begun to lean further and further over the table to get in Toka's face. She sat back against her lover and smiled up at him contently as she added softly, "Oh, and just so you know. He values me plenty. Thanks to his love and encouragement, I went from an underfed and weak kunoichi to the head of my clan. It is because we are so secure in who we are, that I and his other lovers are willing to share him. If it's a lifestyle that's not for you then fine. But in my opinion, people like you, who protest so loudly how others live their lives do so simply out of jealousy or out of a strange belief that people finding happiness in a way other than how they believe it should be found somehow robs them of their own. If that's the case, can you truly claim to be happy with your choices in the first place?"

Ino stood and offered her hand to her lover as Toka couldn't think of a rejoinder to the Yamanaka's point. "Lover, let's give her what she wants and let her stew here alone. Now that you've eaten it's my turn for breakfast, and I don't think she's going to appreciate how I go about getting it."

Naruto accepted the hand and sent the Senju a slightly apologetic look before Hirashining them both away. Despite getting what she had initially asked for, Toka couldn't help feeling as if the silence that had descended over the room was mocking her as she recalled the many times she had entered it before to find it filled with laughter and joy.

 ******************************** *

Toka knelt behind Mito inside the meeting room of the Wasabi family's head. A week had passed since Ino had put her in her place verbally. But despite that, Toka had not exactly given up on her point of view and more to the point had grown furious at being made to question her long held beliefs. Ultimately arming herself with the mantra that the kunoichi of the current era had no idea of what she had needed to endure, she had decided to take that anger out on what she viewed as the source of her current frustrations, Naruto.

She sent an uncomfortable glance at the jinchuriki in question, who upon sensing it looked her way to give her a reassuring smile. Toka felt a fresh wave of revulsion at herself for how she had gone about trying to punish him for her own shortcomings. After he had emerged from his room leaving behind what she suspected was a rather satisfied Ino. Toka had approached him with the offer of training him in how to break a genjutsu. She had felt guilty at how he had happily and perhaps gullibly, in light of what had happened that morning, leapt at the offer of new training. Still, Toka had wanted to put the blonde kunoichi in her place for what she had said and due to her anger felt the best way to do so was to get Naruto to doubt the Yamanaka's feelings for him.

She had reasoned that due to how she intended to train him, if things were as happy between them as Ino was leading her to believe then Naruto would have no problem dispelling the genjutsu that she had in store for him. She didn't let the small detail that the method she was going to prescribe had been rejected by her peers in the field as unnecessary and overly risky due to the current countermeasures that had existed at the time. Naturally, Toka believed it was also due to it being a method that was being suggested by a woman. Toka would shortly learn that while that could have been the case, she was little prepared for what had happened when Naruto had reacted.

Recalling the memory, the current room faded away to be replaced by the dojo located in the Hidden Eddy Inn. Naruto had been kneeling in front of her and interrupted her explanation of genjutsu to ask, "Shouldn't we be conducting this training in one of the fields?"

Toka sighed as she responded, "Haven't you been listening? Genjutsu is a battle that takes place in the mind. It's a technique where you might think you're running and jumping about, but in actuality you're physical form is motionless. What makes genjutsu effective is twofold. The first is that while a person is motionless somebody can come along to finish him off. The second is when a powerful genjutsu inflicts a mortal wound and the mind accepts it as reality. This causes it to shut down, and in some cases the person can even die."

"Right," Naruto said and then his face grew confused for a moment prompting her to ask what was bothering him. Naruto explained, "Um…well talking about this subject caused me to remember when Itachi placed me in one back when Team Kakashi rescued Gaara from Akatsuki. Before we faced him Granny Chiyo explained that one tactic to counter genjutsu was for someone to remain in the rear to cancel it and to attack the castor from behind should the opportunity appear."

"Yes," Toka nodded as she said, "That was a technique originally developed by the Senju as a result of our many battles with the Uchiha. It is a reason while their ocular jutsu are impressive, the most feared practitioners were those capable of using genjutsu via sound. Those shinobi are able to ensnare multiple people at once without exposing themselves to similar counterattacks. Luckily, those capable of doing so are rather rare." Toka wasn't sure why the smile that appeared on Naruto's face annoyed her, but imagined it was tied to a woman bound to him. Pushing on she stated, "But that wasn't a question?"

"No," Naruto admitted as he reached for his stomach as he said, "I just recalled that the genjutsu Itachi used felt so real. There were these shuriken that he stabbed me with and I felt like I had really been stabbed. But, when Kiyomi was sealed inside me and we… well when I interacted with Kiyomi everything seemed muted. I guess I just wondered why."

"That is likely due to the fact that whoever designed your seal wanted pain and other sensations to be lessened. Likely it was as a defense against your being killed while in the seal," Toka explained. "Your mind wouldn't register an attack in the seal with the same response as it would a pure genjutsu."

Naruto nodded as he mumbled something more to himself but she thought it sounded like, "Guess that explains why I couldn't cum." He quickly realized he said that allowed, so hoped to change the subject as she said, "Still, the First Hokage was able to go toe to toe against Madara right. So you probably showed him how to counter all kinds of genjutsu."

Toka again felt a flash of guilt as Naruto praised her, but squashed it down as she said, "No, Hashirama was horribly weak against genjutsu. As much like you, he had had far too much chakra to suppress it as much as was needed to end a genjutsu. Luckily, Madara was an arrogant bastard and didn't wish to triumph over his rival through ocular trickery. He reserved such things against those he considered to be lesser opponents and a waste of his time. It may also be because Madara was a chakra powerhouse as well, and was only able to break a genjutsu as a result of his Sharingan."

"Oh," Naruto said a little crestfallen since his chakra training exercises likely wouldn't give him the results he had been hoping for in regards to genjutsu.

"Still, there was an avenue that may be open to you that most people have never explored," Toka said baiting her trap, while offering to help. As she expected Naruto appeared quite eager to learn it. Explaining a theory that she developed, but had been rejected by her peers she said, "Shinobi tend to be those that rely on tried and true methods rather than experimenting. As such the methods for dealing with genjutsu users have remained the same as you earlier described for centuries. I however began to prescribe to a different belief on how to deal with a genjutsu, but most people quickly came to reject it."

"Why," Naruto asked.

Toka wanted to suggest that it was because she was a woman, but felt that was only a partial truth as her theory had never been proven. Plus, for what she had in store for the jinchuriki, she wanted to explain it in a way that she could claim he knew what he was getting into. "Well, what most people likely don't realize is that when a person casts a genjutsu it is in essence a contest of wills between the people locked in it. Naturally, the castor as the person supplying the chakra for the jutsu has the advantage. They also do so because rather than engaging in the contest of wills, the person under its influence is doing everything in their power to escape it. Just as they have been trained to do for centuries. Now, let's suppose that rather than trying to escape the person trapped in the genjutsu decides to engage."

"How? Not to sound rude, but when Itachi ensnared me it didn't feel like there was anything I could do to affect what I was seeing."

"That my point," Toka said quickly. "You had already conceded victory to him. He likely further kept you off balance by using your own fears and doubts against you." Naruto nodded as he recalled Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi appearing from his body as they leveled charges against him made up of his doubts. "Now what if I told you that Genjutsu might not be the one-way street that it appears?"

"Huh," Naruto said confused as he tilted his head and squinted trying to figure out what the Senju meant.

"What I mean, is that in order for a genjutsu to remain active a shinobi needs to keep a link between himself and the person he ensnared. For example, a person that uses sound would need to continue to play in order to affect the genjutsu they cast. This is why they tend to focus on genjutsu that immobilize their opponents. It allows them to strike quickly while lessoning the chance of their positions being discovered. But if they continue to make the sound the effect will become more fluid and involved. The one you described was such as this. This means that while this Itachi was controlling what you saw, there was an opportunity for you to turn it around on him. In order to do this though, you would need to introduce doubts into his belief of the control he is exerting over the illusion."

"But to what end," Naruto asked finding the theory a little hard to swallow.

"Well to the same ends as what a person hopes to achieve when they completely stop their chakra when they caught in a genjutsu, severing the link which is affecting them. Except this time it would be the person casting the genjutsu who does it."

"Has anyone managed it before?"

"No, but like I said, shinobi are unwilling to deviate from things they know work while in the heat of battle." Toka didn't exactly sound convinced but hoping to persuade him fired a shot at his pride, "Plus, it would require the person trapped in the genjutsu to have a strong will in order to overpower the castor's. Not a lot of people are willing to be confronted with what another perceives as their weaknesses for purposes of training. Are you man enough?"

Toka almost wanted to smirk as Naruto's chest puffed out predictably. But the moment faded as he said more contemplatively, "I guess we'll find out. But if it'll help me be less of a burden to my team and family then I'm game."

The Senju almost backed down, but her anger from that morning and the temptation to finally test her theory proved too much. Preparing to cast her genjutsu she said, "Then prepare yourself. I'm not going to take it easy on you."

 ******************************** *

Naruto knelt on the floor as Mito and Jirocho made small talk. Growing bored, he looked over to see that Toka wore the same sullen look on her face that she had worn in his presence ever since she had cast her genjutsu on him. He had been angry at her at first after emerging from it, but after it had faded and she had offered him an honest apology later the feelings had faded. He only wished he could do the same for her as his telling her that he had already forgiven her only seemed to make her mood worse.

He recalled the moments after she had cast her illusion to find himself standing in the dojo shirtless and surrounded by the nude forms of Ino, Karin, and Sakura. The three kunoichi were placing kisses along his torso and he struggled to remember how he had gotten to such a point. He had then recalled that Toka had placed a genjutsu on him, but had to admit if he was supposed to find the will to break it, he wasn't sure that he wanted to. That was until he heard a familiar voice say, "Ladies, I think you've entertained the loser long enough."

Naruto spun towards the voice as he growled, "Sasuke!"

"Hn," the Uchiha replied dismissively.

Despite his desire to move in order to put himself between his lovers and his former teammate, he found himself pushed back as all three exclaimed happily, "Sasuke!"

Naruto watched as his lovers quickly stripped the Uchiha of his shirt so they could place kisses along his torso in a similar manner as they had been doing to him moments before. He tried to tell them to stop and looked away as Karin began running her tongue down Sasuke's chest as she sunk to her knees before him. Mercifully his view was obstructed by her head, but from the sounds she made and her movements it left little doubt as to what she was doing for the Uchiha, who smirked at his former teammate as he looked back.

Naruto looked away again but could block out Ino's voice as she said, "Thank goodness you're back Sasuke. I'm just glad I don't need to pretend to care for that loser anymore. Please, if you leave the village again, take me with you."

Sasuke chuckled amused as he said, "Well maybe if you can please me as much as Karin is at the moment. After all, you're just a cock hungry bitch that needs a man to find a purpose for living."

Ino cooed happily as she moved to join the red head on her knees while Sakura pressed her nude form into Sasuke's back. Sasuke's words had caused Naruto's anger to spike as they had insulted Ino's dignity, but what she said in response caused it to boil over as she replied, "I know right. I just settled for him because he paid me some attention while you were gone. Can you believe he actually thought I loved…"

"That's enough," Naruto shouted angrily. He turned away from Sasuke to see that Toka was standing behind him. Growling angrily, he continued, "Put an end to this right now Toka! I'm not going to let you try to cause me to doubt my lover's feelings again. I've made that mistake once, and won't let it happen again."

Toka was about to reply with a taunt, but her eyes grew wide as Ino's voice cut in, "That's right lover! You tell that miserable shrew." Naruto looked back to find Ino's head on his shoulder, who then pulled him into a kiss in front of the stunned Senju. He basked in the taste of her lips which he had thoroughly enjoyed only a few hours before after they had left the breakfast table. He felt the hands that he believe represented Karin and Sakura, but felt a few more than would have been possible. He was going to look at who else had joined them, but groaned into Ino's mouth as his dick was pulled free and quickly swallowed. He separated from his dance with his blond lover's tongue to see that kneeling before him was a nude Mito.

Mito slid to the side so she could make way for Sakura who kneeled opposite her as they both worked their tongues over his length. Mito ended her tongue's washing of his cock as she looked back at the Senju kunoichi to say, "Admit it Toka. You're tired of being alone, and the reason you're so angry at us is because you want what we have."

"T-that's not true," Toka said, but even as she responded she noticed that her armor was rusting away and the clothes beneath began to crumble. Soon she found herself nude before Naruto, who basked in his lovers' attention as Toka watched enthralled. The Senju had also taken notice that the thick bush she normally sported was gone as her mound was smoothly shaven. But her attention was pulled away from her own grooming as her view of his cock was blocked as Karin knelt before him to swallow his dick as she happily said, "I definitely trade up."

Toka tried to look away, but it wasn't so much the sight of Naruto's large member that had kept her vision locked on the scene, but the look of contentment that each of the women sported. Ino seemed to know exactly what she wanted as she reached towards her to say, "You don't need to fight it Toka. There's room for you too if it's what you want."

To Naruto it looked like Toka had wanted to deny that she did, but she took a step forward just before the scene faded away. In its place, Naruto had found himself kneeling in the dojo again only to find a worried Tenten had applied chakra to him to end the genjutsu. "Are you okay, you were moaning quite a bit?" She sent a rather harsh glance towards Toka aware that the woman was harboring some resentment towards her and her lover as she added, "She didn't do anything…"

Naruto locked eyes with the Senju as Tenten trailed off, and to their mutual surprise she suddenly darted from the room. Tenten looked back at Naruto as she stated, "Maybe I should be wondering what you did."

Much of the anger he had felt had faded as a result of Toka's obvious shame and thanks to Tenten's statement the rest left his system. He chuckled as he said, "Let's just say, when it comes to the power of ones dirty imagination I have her beat hands down."

Tenten's eyes lit up as she said, "Oh, so it was those kinds of moans. Was I there?"

"No," Naruto admitted causing her to look disappointed, but he cupped her face as he added, "But, you're here now."

A hungry smile appeared on Tenten's face as she eyed the hardened package that Naruto's pants struggled to contain. She rubbed it as she said, "So, I am. But maybe it would be best if we both went somewhere else." Naruto nodded once more teleporting with one of his lovers appearing in his bed and atop a still snoozing Ino who quickly joined in on the action.

 ******************************** *

Naruto's attention was pulled to the present as Mito said, "Lord Jirocho, perhaps it is time we disperse with the pleasantries in order to discuss why you wished to wait until I could travel to Tea Country for us to discuss business together."

"Yes," Jirocho responded, "But first can I ask why you were escorted by representatives of the Leaf, Lady Kiyomi. Considering the strength of the women under your command, I had figured you would use them as escorts."

Naruto had wondered the same himself, but felt a part of it was so she could enjoy Toka's obvious discomfort at his presence. Mito revealed that this wasn't entirely the case as she explained, "Well simply put, my company's contest was a resounding success and we currently have more business than we can handle. With that said, we've naturally turned to the Leaf, Sand, and Kumo to help us protect the excess shipments. The reason I choose these two to escort me is for the same reason you hired Naruto to participate as your champion. As a genin you can secure his services for a fraction of the price that it would cost to hire a chunin or jounin. The same holds true for Toka as well."

"Ah, well it's good to see you continue to practice smart business decisions despite your company influx of cash," Jirocho said although a part of him did sound disappointed.

Mito picked up on it as well as she said, "Your reasons for wishing me to journey here are beginning to become apparent, sir. Were you hoping that one or two of my guards could be of use in helping you deal with your rivals in the Nagatomi Family? It's reached my ears that recently they've been gaining favor with the Daimyo and with that tends to follow who ultimately controls this village."

Jirocho nodded but said, "The situation is a little more complex than that. After our previous troubles with Wagarashi Family were cleared away in part thanks to Naruto, his team, and Idate's victory in the race, we managed to resurrect Degarashi Port in short order. However, in time the Daimyo began to wonder if perhaps he wouldn't be better served if there was more competition to be had."

"Why," Naruto asked speaking up, "Didn't he learn his lesson with the Wagarashi?"

"If he did it was only in his short-term memory," Idate said bitterly from behind his master.

Both Mito and Jirocho smiled as their subordinates realized they had spoken out of place and quickly apologized. The leader of the Wasabi spoke up as he said, "Idate is more right then wrong. Truthfully though, the Daimyo is likely recalling the few golden years where our family competed with the Wagarashi on equal terms. Back then, both families struggled for every shipment that came in along with every sailor's coin that was spent in one of our gaming or pleasure houses. For the Daimyo it didn't matter who won as he got a cut from each, and since we competed so fiercely with our rivals money flowed into the port."

Mito could see why the Daimyo would be tempted to introduce a new element to the mix, since to his way of thinking without a rival for his largest producers, he was likely wondering if they were working as hard as they could be. Commenting on her own observation of Jirocho's character she said, "You do not seem to be the type to shirk away from a little competition."

"No, nor is anyone in my family," the Wasabi leader replied. "But we do prefer a fair field. You see, the Daimyo did decide to make one adjustment when he decided to allow the Nagatomi to operate in Tea Country. Rather than have two families operating for control of one city, he set them up to the south in a city called, Sotoba Port. It was relatively small, but in recent years it has grown to rival Degarashi in size and influence."

"I'm not sure I see the problem," Mito said although she did have an idea of what was behind the sudden growth. "It would seem that the Daimyo would be happy since he's getting the benefit of two strong port villages."

"True," Jirocho agreed, "But what troubles me is how the Nagatomi achieved such quick results. It took my family many months to uncover, but we learned that they are opening their port to all manner of undesirable cargo. They type of things that no self-respecting port would allow within their shores."

"I assume you are referring to drugs and other types of illegal cargos," Mito said to which the Wasabi family head nodded. Mito frowned, as she pointed out, "Still, if your concerns are valid why not bring them to the Daimyo?"

Mito could tell she struck a sore point as Jirocho's grip tightened around the fan he held. She suspected that he already had, but unlike his young associate Idate, he was loath to speak out against his country's ruler. Instead he said, "Unfortunately, my Lord would rather not get involved in such matters. I fear that much like the situation with the Wagarashi, he would only get involved should his cut of the profits be impacted."

Mito could read between the lines, so commented, "Should I be concerned that your own family's position is becoming rather difficult. Perhaps as a result of the highly profitable nature of what kinds of cargos it seems the Nagatomi are dealing with. I imagine it must be hard to compete, and if the Daimyo tends to favor whoever generates the most wealth for him it's likely the Nagatomi are whispering in his ear that they can double his cut if only they controlled both ports."

Jirocho looked ashamed as he admitted, "It is as you say. That is why; I had hoped to make use of your guards. The Daimyo has hinted he is open to allowing the Nagatomi control of Degarashi, to further push him into siding with them several of our shipments have come under attack. I believe they are trying to hurry along the process by cutting into our profits and as such our tribute."

"Then I guess you were hoping to use my guards to protect your shipments through Tea Country, and should the Nagatomi attack them. To have us crush your rivals in a decisive blow." Again Jirocho nodded prompting Mito to say, "I'm afraid I cannot go along with such a request."

Her response obviously surprised both of the Wasabi present causing Idate to say, "What, but…"

He was silenced by a stern look from his master who bowed politely to the woman he believed was Kiyomi to say, "If that is your decision then I will have to abide by it."

Mito inclined her head as she said, "Good, I can appreciate working with a man who knows when not to push an issue. Now as I said, I cannot get involved as if it appears that I'm taking sides in local political issues and further more influencing them, then my future goals to open trade routes between all the major and minor shinobi villages will suffer. Yet, with that said, I happen to have secured the services of two Leaf Shinobi, who I'm sure cannot ignore the correlation between the increased amount of criminal activity involving drugs along the Land of Fire's southern border and your information that the source of those drugs may if nothing else be originating from Sotoba."

Jirocho frowned as he said, "I appreciate what you are suggesting. But the reason I didn't bring my concerns to the Hokage is because of what recently happened in Suna. Despite what is being claimed, those who control the countries are growing concerned by the increased cooperation being exhibited by the Shinobi Villages. Having the Leaf Village act in Tea Country without the Daimyo's support would only make matters worse."

Mito smiled as she said, "Jirocho you're a smart man. Are you willing to bet your rival is just as wise?"

"What do you mean?"

Mito's smile widened as she explained, "I have it on good authority that you aren't the only person interested in what is being passed through Sotoba Port. Now let's imagine for a moment that word gets to your opposite number in the Nagatomi that a pair of Leaf shinobi are in town. What sort of response do you expect such news would elicit from him?"

Jirocho began to share Mito's smile as he replied, "I imagine it would be rather heavy handed requiring an equally strong response from the shinobi who are feeling endangered."

Naruto began to see what his lover was suggesting, but wondered what she meant by knowing others were interested in Sobota. He closed his eyes in order to reach out to his lovers and wasn't overtly shocked to learn that several of them were currently in the city in question. With a trip south in his future, Naruto asked, "When do we leave?"

Mito was the one that answered, "The sooner the better I imagine. We don't want to give the Nagatomi too much time to plan for your arrival. In the meantime I believe Lord Jirocho and I have other business to discuss."

 ******************************** *

Toka sighed as she lay awake and alone in the hotel room that she had booked with Naruto. Despite Mito's plan needing for the Nagatomi to know of their presence, they hadn't wanted to make it to apparent so had slipped in under assumed names and as husband and wife. She looked at her "husband" but couldn't truly consider him present as the sleeping man was actually a clone. The real Naruto was likely half a city away and currently with the several kunoichi that had previously infiltrated the village.

She felt a little bitterness that he was likely currently "entertaining" them while she faced a potential dangerous situation on her own. But realized that was a rather weak thought for a supposedly strong woman. She knew that the Nagatomi wouldn't realize their village had a pair of Leaf shinobi in it right away since Mito and Jirocho were likely aware of the possibility that the Wasabi had been infiltrated by their rivals. Therefore, they would be leaking the information slowly to see which rumors reached the Nagatomi and as such who had been privy to them. Naruto had just sent the message of what their covers were to Mito via his summons so Toka suspected it would still be several days before the gang had enough information to zero in on them specifically.

Toka suspected she would be enjoying several lonely nights as a result, and couldn't deny her glimpse into Naruto's love life was the cause. Rolling over to face her "husband's" back she wondered which of the women that she had briefly met were with him at present or whether it was a question of who wasn't.

 ******************************** *

Naruto held Fubuki in his arms as they stared up at the moon from one of the dozen of hotel rooms that she had rented along with Haku, Naruko, and Sage. He had been surprised to learn that Fubuki had asked for those women's assistance in a matter Koyuki had asked her to look into after the device Kabuto had used to drain his chakra had turned up in the Land of Wind. Fubuki had traced that several of the rarer components had recently passed through Sobota and had it on good authority that a ship was due which contained more.

The pink-haired Snow-nin nuzzled back against his shirtless chest as she wore a loose fitting robe and said, "It's so nice to not have to share you for a change."

Naruto smiled at her reference that Koyuki tended to be present most of the time they were together. "I don't think Naruko shared that sentiment. But I admit it's nice to know that you feel that way since sometimes I wondered if you were only with me because of Koyuki."

Fubuki spun in his arm as she knelt between his legs where they sat on the floor, "You took the words right out of my mouth." She smirked playful as she added, "Although if I did run off with the princess you have no one but yourself to blame since you're the one who got me hooked on her tongue."

Naruto chuckled as he asked, "Then should I try to get you hooked on mine?"

"No need," Fubuki said playfully, "You have something I'm already addicted too."

"My glowing personality," Naruto suggested as Fubuki began to lower her face down towards his groin.

"I'm sure that's a close second," the Snow-nin said as she freed his one-eyed monster which she began to tease awake by kissing and swirling her tongue around its head. Naruto leaned his head back and groaned as his dick began to stand tall from his lover's tongue play. He caused her to let out a soft moan in turn as he reached into her robe to fondle a hanging tit as she swallowed a third of his length.

Naruto sat back and enjoyed Fubuki's actions, but after several minutes pulled her mouth away as he said, "If I'm competing with Koyuki, I don't think it would be wise for me to enjoy all the pleasure." Naruto then pushed the snow-nin back until she was lying on her back and laid atop of her. He kissed her deeply as he began to fondle one of her breasts, and enjoyed the way she moved beneath him. As they kissed, he groaned as she rubbed her slick folds against his dick as she tried to angle it inside her. Finally she said, "Please Naruto, I want you."

Naruto lifted his hips enough so that her soft hand could grip him and guide his cock to its destination. Fubuki moaned softly as he was pressed against her passage and it grew in intensity as he slipped inside and fed more of himself into her. Naruto didn't wait on ceremony as he began to relentlessly slam himself into his Snow-nin lover who encouraged him on with her moans. Naruto leaned back on his knees pulling Fubuki up into his lap as he thrust up inside her much to his lover's delight. Her hand gripped the windowsill as Naruto pumped his length within her. Eventually though, she used it to pull herself free, before standing and using the window's edge to steady herself as she bent over at the waist while gripping it.

Naruto got to his feet as he came up behind her and slid his cockhead against her wet folds causing Fubuki to hiss as if burnt by the heat coming from it. A heat he thrust inside her as he gripped her hips and once more began sliding inside her gripping tunnel. Naruto bent over his lovers back and grabbed both of her hanging breasts forcibly causing her to moan as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. Fubuki began to thrust her ass back against him to meet his thrusts giving the jinchuriki the impression that she was close. Nearing his own release, he increased the pressure by standing up right and pulling her arms free of the window. Holding her by the forearms as she gripped his, he began thrusting with wild abandoned and erupted in pleasure as after a violent thrust that kissed her deepest spot he began to deliver his seed directly into her womb. The explosion of liquid heat caused Fubuki to shout out as she came and her quivering tunnel milked him of more of his gooey seed.

 ******************************** *

From a nearby vantage point a pair of spectators watched as the two coupling shinobi sunk beneath the window as they basked in the feelings of pleasure still coursing through their connected bodies. In truth though, only one of the spectators actually occupied the area as the other was residing in a hotel room while holding a copy of the slug watching Fubuki and Naruto. But both, much like Toka, had been curious as to what the two lovers had been up to yet had decided to satisfy their curiosity.

Katsuyu felt the Rinnegan fade in her copy as she diverted her attention back to the one that was being held by Sage. The slug was aware that the orange-haired woman was shaking having likely experienced an orgasm herself as she teased her pussy in time with Naruto's thrusts. The slug summons had noticed that lately, it was an activity that Sage was beginning to engage in more and more on her own without the need for Naruto to be spending time with a nearby lover. Yet, she did notice that the kunoichi's orgasms always seemed stronger as they "looked in" as they tended to call it when Naruto was occupied with one.

Katsuyu noticed that Sage's breathing became deeper and more relaxed as she slipped into slumber. A part of the summons realized that it was only a matter of time until the Rinnegan wielder's desire to experience more pushed her into becoming Naruto's lover, or her sister picked up on the desire and became the catalyst. The summons began to wonder what it would do on such a day since Sage would no longer need her help to look in and Katsuyu would be denied the incredible sensations it was able to gleam from its summoner when their chakras were connected in order for the Rinnegan to appear in her copies.

 ******************************** *

Toka felt nervous for the first time in over a week about a matter not related to Naruto. The reason for her concern came as a result of the news that the ship Fubuki and the others had been waiting on had been diverted to Sea Country. Her worry over the news came from the fact that it appeared the change in course had come as a result of the news that Naruto and her were in Sobota Port. However, since the ship had reached Sea Country and offloaded its cargo before any of those in the Nagatomi Family had begun to react to the news, it had left her with the impression that some other force was at work within the village. A force that might not be too pleased with a pair of shinobi poking around in the port city. However, she forced herself to relax as she reasoned that whatever person or group had diverted the ship had done so to prevent a struggle in the city. Something the Nagatomi seemed to be gearing up for even if they didn't know where to direct their forces.

This made Toka believe that whoever was interested in the ship was simply making use of Nagatomi's family's policy of letting any questionable cargo into their city. Therefore, she was sure that now that the ship was out of reach their interest in the city had waned outside of a curiosity at what might happen. One thing Toka was sure of was that if they had been looking for Naruto and her they likely would have found them.

She tensed as a knock at the door sounded, and pulled a kunai before asking, "Who is it?"

"I have the items that you requested madam," a woman that served as an assistant to some of the more influential hotel guests replied. Toka smiled as Naruto had had their room upgraded when he had decided to make a bigger splash in the city by visiting the casino located in their hotel and then had proceeded to clean the place out. Rather than watch several million ryo walk out the door, the hotel had opted to have the pair moved into one of their penthouses.

As expected they had been the talk of the town, but apparently the Nagatomi expected shinobi to be stealthy and quiet rather than hang a sign out that said, 'Hey, look into us.' It was something which further highlighted to Toka that the people who had diverted the ship and the Nagatomi were not connected. The Senju hid her kunai in the sleeve of her robe and answered the door with a pleasant smile as she said, "Ah, thank you. Please come in."

Truthfully, Toka felt the façade was a little forced coming from her since all of her experience as a shinobi revolved around large conflicts. The more nuanced tasks of putting people around her at ease was not something that she was used to performing. Even when she had needed to hide her appearance with a genjutsu or henge in the past, it had been for the sake of walking through an enemy camp, which was little different from walking through her own sides. This had meant looking like she belonged in an area while at the same time doing her best to remain inconspicuous. A task easily performed as she had done so in among her own forces until having achieved a rank where she was one of the big shots.

The woman moved into the room and laid out several items of clothing on the couch as she asked, "Do any of these strike your fancy?" Truthfully Toka didn't fancy any of the dresses until her eyes landed on a tuxedo causing her to ask, "Is my husband coming back up? I thought he was going to busy himself in the casino until we went out tonight."

"No, as far as I know that is still the plan. But you didn't give me much to go on so I asked him what you might like. He suggested that you might prefer to wear a tuxedo yourself." Toka was genuinely surprised and touched by Naruto's suggestion as truthfully she found that she would actually prefer too. However, to her surprise she asked, "Um…would it be possible for me to make my choice later? I still need to shower and I'd like to see what my mood is afterwards."

"Yes, of course," the woman said pleasantly which Toka imagine was easy to do as she handed the woman a wad of bills. The woman quickly made her way for the door, but stopped as Toka asked, "Um about the other items that I asked for?"

"They are in the bag of toiletries," the woman said before giving a rather amused smile as she added, "Planning a little grooming for the night after your date. From the way you sounded it has been a while." Toka wanted to deny it was for what the woman thought, but simply nodded before turning back to the clothes. She was glad she was facing away as her cheeks grew red as the woman suggested, "If you want my advice go completely shaved. He'll definitely enjoy it."

Toka didn't look back as she said, "I'll take it under advisement." She thought back to the genjutsu and blushed as she recalled how Naruto having never seen her nude before had likely supplied the mental picture of her shaved mound that he likely preferred, if his other lovers were anything to go by. She decided to go with that explanation as the idea that she may have been the ones whose doubts had been modifying the genjutsu in order to better fit in with what he preferred was still too embarrassing for her to accept. Taking the kit into the bathroom, she still wasn't sure which version of her would emerge.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was sitting at a high stakes game of blackjack as he waited for Toka to join him. Fubuki and his other lovers had already left the city upon learning that the ship they had been waiting on had been diverted. But before she and the others had left, they had infiltrated the headquarters of the port to find out who had diverted the ship.

Unfortunately, whoever had given the order had not been so careless as to give them any means to track them from Sobota Port as the order for the change had been entered at a different facility. Having hit a dead end, Fubuki was going to speak with the informant that had originally put her on the ship's trail while Haku, Naruko, and Sage would travel to Sea Country to find out what they could about where the cargo had gone after being offloaded.

While he was concerned about what the future could hold, since whoever was peddling the Snow Country gadgets was obviously well-funded and organized. He was glad that his current mission wouldn't be complicated with a showdown with such a group, as while the Nagatomi were flush with cash, they were anything but efficiently organized. Naruto had spent an entire week since Fubuki and the others had left placing subtle hints with various people all around town about his interest in the Nagatomi family. That coupled with the confirmed spy within the Wasabi should have had the Nagatomi knocking on his door or at the very least they should have placed them under observation. However, neither had been the case. It left Naruto with the impression that the leader of the group was someone that saw an opportunity, seized it, and his success was more than he was qualified to handle. Yet despite his limitations as a leader, his greed was driving him to expand his influence into the Wasabi's territory.

Naruto didn't doubt that if they were on an even playing field then Jirocho would have easily dealt with his rival. Yet, with the Daimyo's current favoring of the Nagatomi if had tied Jirocho's hands. Naruto's respect for the leader of the Wasabi had been further increased when he had explained why he hadn't brought his concerns to Konoha, especially considering his close ties with Tsunade. That he was trying to prevent the Leaf from ending up embroiled in another situation that could potentially have them on another Daimyo's bad side showed the type of man he was.

Naruto believed it had also raised Toka's estimate of him, since while she had been rather demure during the mission as a result of what guilt she felt about the genjutsu she had cast on him. She had not been pleased at the idea of helping a semi-legitimate gangster. To her way of thinking helping him out was a mistake. Naruto in all honesty had used to believe exactly the same thing. It had only been the fact that he hadn't realized the extent of Jirocho's business operations when he was younger that had prevented him from raising a stink about helping Idate win his race.

He had realized it a few years later though during his training trip with Jiraiya when they had visited a brothel in Tea Country. Naruto had been rather shocked to learn that it had been owned by Jirocho. That was until he had learned that while the Head of the Wasabi family had indeed purchased some of the women that worked there from their fathers, husbands, or even themselves, because of debts they had accrued in his gambling houses. He had never forced any of them into prostitution. Instead, he had the women that didn't wish to work in the sex trade instead perform tasks to help in his other businesses such as the gambling halls where they would work as hostesses and such, and after a set number of years the debt would be wiped out.

Naruto had been shocked to learn that all of the women in the Wasabi Brothels had chosen to work there since their debts would be forgiven faster, and some choose to remain because of how much money they made and kept since Jirocho took such a small percentage. Naruto still had wanted to argue since he felt it was unfair that a young woman could be sold for mistakes made by someone else, and Jiraiya had agreed. However, he had pointed out that it was a practice that was widely accepted in the Elemental Countries, and if Jirocho didn't purchase those debts then someone else would, and who likely wouldn't treat the women as well.

Naruto could tell the Nagatomi would definitely fall into the latter category. He hadn't been surprised to learn that Naruko had visited most of the hostesses clubs and brothels located in Sobota Port, since she was still in the process of rebuilding Jiraiya's information network. According to his fellow blonde Uzumaki those places while not exactly trashy, did give off an aura of sleaze. The women also seemed hopeless and she had noticed that most seemed to be addicted to the narcotics that were so prevalent in the port city.

Naruto felt a sense of concern that even if their plan to provoke the Nagatomi into attacking them worked, it wouldn't exactly fix the situation most of the town's residents faced. For one, if the Daimyo would rather feign ignorance as to what was going on in the city so long as his coffers were being filled, then there was no guarantee that he would do anything but install someone new to continue the operations. Plus as Jirocho feared, it could still cause problems for Konoha with other Countries' Daimyo if it came to be believed that they were needlessly interfering.

Yet, on the other hand he had faith in both Mito and Jirocho that if the deficiencies in their plan were apparent to him, then they must be to them, and that they were taking steps to improve the situation. But, none of that would matter if they couldn't provoke a reaction out of the Nagatomi, which was why that night Toka and he would be paying them a visit in the casino that they ran. Naruto and Toka had fully mapped the extent of the Nagatomi's operations within the town. They had even left a few clues hidden about to suggest that those hidden caches of drugs, weapons, and slaves, had been snooped through. Therefore, they would easily be able to rescue the people and confiscate all the goods once the Nagatomi family was dealt with. Of course that would also be dependent on the Daimyo's cooperation.

Still it had not been enough to provoke a response and Naruto feared that they may have been too subtle. That night they planned to enter into the viper's den to get the reaction that they were looking for. Naruto was confident that although the Nagatomi might not have been smart enough to locate them despite the trail of bread crumbs they had left. They would at least be smart enough to realize when people were snooping around in their own home, and if not, Naruto was sure he could push the necessary buttons to force a reaction. If everything went as they hoped then the Casino's own security cameras would provide them with all the alibi they would need to explain their actions.

Naruto indicated for the dealer to give him another card with an eighteen visible as his focus returned to the game. The dealer shrugged before flipping over another card and just shook his head as a three appeared. Flipping his own cards which showed that he had a twenty the man said, "You have the devil's luck sir."

"Nah," Naruto said amused at just how lucky he had been, "I like to think it's a byproduct of clean living."

The man smiled politely before asking, "Another hand?"

"No thanks," Naruto said tipping him generously, "I should actually go see what's keeping my wife."

The dealer looked behind him to say, "Speaking of…" he paused as his mouth dropped slightly, "You're a lucky man sir."

"I kno…" Naruto said turning but trailed off as he spotted Toka approaching. His mouth drifted open slightly as well since rather than the typical jeans and blouses that she had favored during their role as civilians on vacation, she was dressed in a tight form fitting black dress and matching heels. The dress only reached to her mid-thigh a fact that Naruto could tell embarrassed her slight from the way she tried to pull it down a few times as she approached fearing it was riding up. It was also apparent that she likely had never worn high-heels before as her ankles threated to give out on her a few times.

She reached him and placed her hand on his shoulder partly as a false show of intimacy, but also he suspected as a means of stability. "I'm sorry I took so long…I had trouble deciding what to wear."

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said getting over his surprise at what she had chosen. "I was just going to check on you. You look stunning."

Toka looked surprised at the compliment and turned her face away as she pushed the bang that normal blocked her left eye away. Naruto noticed that cheek was equally red with embarrassment either from his compliment or the many men openly ogling her. Turning to the side he presented his arm to her as he asked, "Shall we go?"

Toka gladly took it as the two of them left their hotel for the short walk to the Gamer's Paradise which was the casino the Nagatomi operated out of. As they walked Toka said, "I shouldn't have worn these damn heels."

Naruto chuckled before stating, "I'm actually surprised you didn't wear the tuxedo. Any particular reason?"

Toka was too embarrassed to say it was because she had hoped to make an impression with him, but instead said, "Isn't it rather usual in these situations for a person to go with a piece of arm candy?"

"I object," Naruto said rather forcibly. Toka was about to explain that she had meant it as a joke at least until he added, "I know I'm attractive, but I refuse to be viewed only as a pretty face. I have feelings you know. It isn't easy being the heartthrob of so many women."

Toka laughed upon realizing what he was implying, a rather rare occurrence during her era, but had become more prevalent since meeting Naruto. It trailed off as a new wave of guilt over what she had tried to do to him with her genjutsu settled over her. It caused her to say, "Naruto, I know you already said you've forgiven me, but I'm so…so sorry for…"

"Toka," Naruto said gently, "Its fine. I've forgiven you, besides you were right. It did take something extreme to motivate me into taking control of that genjutsu. I might not have reacted as strongly to a different illusion." Naruto's words once more made her feel worse rather than better since it showed that she had just wanted to be cruel to him. "Truthfully, I think I need to apologize to you too. If I did take control of the illusion then my subconscious said some rather hurtful things to you through Ino."

"Actually I think it was me," Toka explained surprising the jinchuriki. "I've thought a lot about what happened and while your will might have stripped my ability to control the illusion. It was my own doubts that were being thrown back at me. I think once you would no longer be manipulated by the visions it caused my own doubts…and maybe desires to manifest. But what Ino said at breakfast that morning was true in one respect, for someone supposedly happy with her decisions I seem to be a pretty miserable person."

Naruto frowned since he couldn't exactly deny that had been the case, but he did say, "That's a trap I think anyone with a cause can fall into though. People sometimes come to think that their way of thinking is the only right way, and while sometimes right and wrong is rather clear cut. A lot of the time it's a matter of opinion. Yet, regardless of whether or not the way those who think differently than us choices affect us, we are so convinced of the rightness and pureness of what we believe that we can't accept that there is another way of thinking. Problems arise when we try to force that view point onto others, and we begin to resent them when they don't come around to what we believe."

Toka nodded as she said, "It's why Mito and I have such a poor relationship now."

"Really," the jinchuriki said surprised.

"Yes, we were always close to the Uzumaki clan, and my father often acted as an envoy to their village. I grew up mostly in the Hidden Eddy Village. It was such a liberating place since the Uzumaki didn't discriminate against Kunoichi." Toka chuckled as she added, "Most of the men would joke that it was because the women there could be so much worse than any enemy they could fight." Naruto nodded as he had seen that side of his mom, as well as his Uzumaki lovers from time to time. "I guess I felt betrayed when she married Hashirama and decided to start a family. I thought we had a sort of unspoken arrangement to take on the status quo in the Senju. But I guess it's just like with the kunoichi of this era, since she already had what I wanted, she didn't place the same value on it as I did."

Naruto nodded as he said, "It wasn't exactly a life that she didn't have regrets about either you know." That surprised Toka prompting him to explain, "Granted you saw her while she was at her happiest, but after the First Hokage's death, she was forced to live a life that made her feel trapped and where she needed to act the part of a prime and proper lady. Plus, as time went on she was forced to watch as more and more of her family became victims of the hatred that consumed the shinobi world. It just shows that even when we get what we want it doesn't mean we'll always be happy with the results."

"I guess I never considered that. I should have, after all I was propelled forward to a time where everything I wanted had become a reality but I still find reasons to be upset."

Naruto nodded as he stated, "That's why when something comes along that does make you happy you should seize it. That feeling may disappear in the future, so it's important to enjoy it while it lasts."

Toka nodded in agreement even as Ino's voice began to play in her head as it stated, "There's room for one more if it's what you want."

 ******************************** *

"Seven, another winner," the casino dealer said as the table shouted excitedly since a majority of them were betting on Naruto's current winning streak.

The dealer slid the dice to the jinchuriki who stated, "Let's let it ride." He began to shake the dice as the others around the table placed similar bets but stopped to hold them out to Toka. "These dice are getting offly hot. Can you cool them off a little?" His blue eyes twinkled with amusement and Toka smile as well as she blew on them in a seductive fashion. Looking around at several of the men he said, "I don't know about you fellas, but that had the opposite effect on me as now I'm feeling a little hot under the collar."

Naruto tossed the dice which once more came up as a seven causing the crowd to erupt as he again came up the winner. Toka, despite the seriousness of their goal was enjoying herself. A good portion of that enjoyment was it allowed Naruto to act rather affectionate with her. It caused her to wonder if this was his playing at being affectionate, what those who actually got to experience him being sincere must enjoy. Naruto's hand slipped around her back and he held her hip as he asked, "Dear, what do you think? Should we call it a night?"

Quite a few of the other people at the table quickly voiced their disappointment that such a topic was being discussed due to the money they had made off of him. A few of the women, she suspected were more interested in keeping him around as she noticed a few jealous looks being directed her way. Playing her role although she was surprised at how deeply she was getting into it, she placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it as she answered, "Mmmm tempting since I can't wait to get you alone, but let's make a few more people's dreams a reality tonight."

"You heard her. Give me those dice," Naruto said accepting them back from pit boss.

Toka directed her attention to a dark skinned man watching the action from the top of some stairs leading from the gaming floor. He adjusted his gold frame glasses as one of his men handed him a sheet of paper. She watched him pale slightly and she guessed that it was likely the figures for how much money Naruto and the others at the table were currently up. He stroked his goatee in thought before whispering something to the man who took off running to fulfill his order. Orders, which Toka suspected involved finding out who it was currently attempting to brank the bank, and if they had done their job correctly would cause him to suspect that the shinobi snooping around his city were currently right in front of him.

It didn't take long for the man to return and what he reported caused the man to lose even more of his color than the fact that Naruto had doubled the number of chips in front of him. Giving his man some more instructions, Toka watched him run up to the security office and presumably to rouse some men. Another fifteen minutes later, Toka could easily spot as more and more of the Nagatomi's muscle began to surround them.

Finally when he was confident his people were in place he approached the table. "My, you've certainly have been on quite the hot streak. Allow me to introduce myself, Rikiei Nagatomi of the Nagatomi Family."

Naruto smiled as he said, "That's kind of implied by your last name being Nagatomi, isn't it?"

Toka could tell the man was less than amused, and it showed as he said, "You might not be aware of this. But this is my city."

"Really," Naruto said as the other gamblers sensing the menace rolling off the man decided the blond man's luck had likely run out so left, "I'm not so sure I'd be proud of that. You might not be aware of this but this city seems to have something of a nasty drug problem. You might consider cleaning it up a bit."

"Funny," the Nagatomi family head replied, "I was under the impression that the only problem was that it was infested with shinobi from the Leaf."

Naruto looked to Toka before giving the man an amused smile as he countered, "Can you really count two shinobi as an infestations?" Toka quickly cast a genjutsu over the Nagatomi Family Head although the cameras and other people weren't affected. She waited as Naruto continued, "No, an infestation would be you and the thirty-six pieces of vermin that you've surrounded us with. Luckily, we know how to deal with vermin."

"Deal with this," Rikiei roared, "Kill these fools."

Nothing happened as far as Reikei was concerned as Naruto came around the table towards him while Toka remained in place. Growing upset with his men's cowardice he shouted, "What are you waiting for," while pulling a dagger from his belt.

He was confused as Naruto looked at a spot away from where the woman was standing to ask, "Why don't you show him, what they are waiting for."

Reikei was shocked as the genjutsu faded for him to find his men lying collapsed around the woman that had accompanied the blond. Reikei panicked and seeing the young man was looking at him tried to stab him with his blade.

Naruto dodged most of the attack although it did cut slightly into his arm. Still he managed to grab the gangsters arm and spun him so that he threw him onto the craps table. The Nagatomi Head's face smashed into the back rim of it breaking his glasses as the man flipped over the edge. "Shoot, over shot the table," Naruto said. "Does that mean I lose?"

Naruto then quickly moved up the stairs to secure the security video as Toka bound the members of the Nagatomi family she had dealt with. A short time later the local magistrate and his men had showed up and took the Nagatomi into custody while accepting the tape as evidence with Naruto vaguely hinting he had made a copy to take back to Konoha in case it should go missing before leaving the casino with Toka in tow.

 ******************************** *

Naruto laid in the bath as he basked in the success of his plan. He looked at his arm to see it was fully healed although it had only been superficial to begin with. In truth he would have been able to completely avoid the blow, but had felt it would add weight to the narrative they had crafted. Still, he had been touched by Toka's concern when she had spotted it and allowed her to fuss over it for the benefit of the samurai the magistrate had brought.

Upon reaching their hotel room Toka had decided to take a bath first while Naruto had offered to rent a separate room now that the mission was over since the suite they were currently in only had one bed. However, Toka had declined telling him that they had spent a couple weeks sharing either a bed or a room so saw no need for him to inconvenience himself. Naruto had relented, although truthfully another reason for his offer was so he could teleport away to be with a few of his lovers as after a week without any sort of loving in light of how much sex he typically enjoyed had him rather backed up.

But he figured, Toka hadn't wanted to be alone especially due to how much she had opened up to him earlier. Not wishing to abandon her, to take care of his own desires he figured he could hold out until they returned to Konoha. Naruto stood in the tub and frowned as he pulled a towel from the shelf as he didn't spot the sleeping pants and shirt that he could have sworn he brought with him. Stepping out, and quickly drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom asking, "Toka, did I leave my…"

Naruto trailed off as for the second time that night his mouth dropped open although this time it nearly hit the floor since kneeling on the bed with her hands resting on her knees was a completely naked Toka. The Senju blushed as he drank in her beautiful body, before he got ahold of himself enough to ask, "Not that I'm complaining, but w-what are you doing?"

Toka appeared a little of sure of herself as she thought that he might not be interested in what she was about to propose, but having removed his clothes from the bathroom to set up the situation decided to go through with it as she explained, "In my time period it was customary for a kunoichi to wait naked in the room of the man that she was interested in taking as a lover. It was to show that she wasn't armed in order to put him at ease."

Naruto's dick began to respond to the sight as his towel began to lift as he joked, "It's hard to imagine anyone being at ease around the sight of a beautiful naked woman waiting in his bed." Recalling how Komachi had done the same thing he approached Toka while asking, "Are you sure this is something that you want? You were pretty against the idea of a man taking multiple lovers."

"I…I know….and I can understand why you would reject me," Toka said looking away. "I'm sure your lovers won't be pleased at the idea of…"

Naruto sat next to her and cupped her face causing her to trail off. He smiled gently as he said, "I'm not worried about that. Our goal is to help build bonds between people so that they can grow to understand and cherish one another. So I have no doubt you will be welcomed into our family. I ask only because I want to be sure that this is a decision that you can be happy with."

Toka met his beautiful blue eyes and nodded as she said, "Yes, I'm sure I will be."

Naruto smiled as his hand against her cheek traveled to the back of her head to pull her into a kiss. Toka's eyes grew wide at the unfamiliar contact, before slowly drifting closed as the kiss grew deeper. Her mouth opened instinctually though allowing Naruto's tongue to slip inside where it met hers to begin teasing it into action. They separated slightly as their tongues continued to dance around each.

Naruto then leaned back letting a thin strand of saliva connect them for a moment before it broke. Toka watched him with half-hooded eyes before he guided her back so that her head rested at the foot of the bed and so he could lean over her to kiss her greedily once more. As they kissed Naruto ran his right hand over her skin staying away from her breasts or cunt enjoying the way she would angle her body in order to almost force him to touch them. Still he resisted until breaking the kiss so he could latch his lips to her neck, and then moved further south to kiss her collar bone. He continued to travel down her body kissing down the valley of her breasts and taunt stomach. Positioning himself between her legs, his lips graved over her recently shaved mound before staring at her silken pussy lips.

"W-what are you doing," Toka said embarrassed, "Stop staring."

She moaned though as Naruto softly rubbed her smooth pussy as he replied, "But you must have shaved for me. It's only right for me to admire it."

"I-idiot," Toka said her embarrassed tone sounding extremely cute to the blond, "I didn't shave for you."

"Oh," Naruto said, "Then I'm really lucky that I get to enjoy this beautiful sight instead of the person you did do it for. I better hurry up and make you mine before that person shows up."

Toka was about to retort, but couldn't as her breath escaped her as a moan as a result of Naruto's tongue beginning its sweet dance over her glistening pussy. When she could speak again she couldn't recall what she had been about to say so settled for contently moaning, "S-so good."

Naruto eagerly continued to dine on the slightly tart juices her pleased cunt provided him. Toka's hips soon began to grind against his mouth as her moans began to increase telling him that she was reaching her first orgasm. The first of many that he intended for her to enjoy. Her hands suddenly gripped his hair as she pressed her pussy firmly against his mouth and screamed as her essence flowed down his throat. She sagged as she panted and watched as he crawled up her body with his chin glistening from the evidence of the pleasure that she had just experienced.

She leaned up to kiss him and she whispered, "Thank you."

Naruto smiled before sitting back as he placed his cock on top of her shaved mound. "This is the moment of truth, Toka. From this point on you'll be bound to me."

Toka reached down causing him to groan as she wrapped her hand around his shaft before sliding it down to her love tunnel's entrance. Naruto gripped the back of her knees as he pushed them back into her shoulders and then shouted in pain and pleasure as he tore through her hymen to take her virginity in a single thrust. Naruto immediately began pumping his hips causing the pain to fade as the pleasure quickly overpowered it.

Naruto dick continued to reach deeply inside her as he bent her nearly in half while he continued to slam his hips into her. Toka's hands traveled up and down his arms until she placed them over his hands in order to aid him in holding her legs open and back for him. "Y-you're incredible…," Toka moaned having never experienced the heights of pleasure she found herself currently enjoying. "D-don't stop…"

Naruto smiled as he grunted out, "You don't need to worry about that…I told you there's no going back for you."

Toka moaned happily as she imagined an eternity of pleasure. She felt another build-up of tension growing inside of her aided by the feeling of Naruto's cock growing larger still. "Oh gooooddddddsssss!" she shouted as she exploded and found much like when she had been trapped in-between dimensions found herself floating, except this time instead of darkness it was a place of white bliss. A feeling of warmth accompanied it as Naruto shot rope after rope of his cum into her welcoming womb.

Naruto collapsed atop of his newest lover as Toka wrapped her legs softly around his hips as they both panted from exhaustion. Naruto kissed her shoulder as something caught his eye. He looked up at the television and was shocked to see a just as surprised Urd watching them from inside it. However as the image faded, he wondered if it was a strange aftereffect of the powerful orgasm he had just experienced.

His attention was pulled back to the woman beneath him as she had sensed him tense up so asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Naruto said already dismissing what he had seen as a hallucination. "Are you ready for round two?"

Toka's eyes grew wide as she asked, "Already?"

"Oh yeah," Naruto said causing her to moan as he fondled her breast, "I can't wait to enjoy you in every position imaginable."

"T-there are more?" Toka said titillated as her imagination began to show her the possibilities. As Naruto began to move within her again, she soon learned her imagination hadn't even come close.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 54: Target: Samui**

Naruto waited as the cloud of smoke cleared from the henge he had worn while he pretended to be Kakami Takayama. It was the persona that Naruto used when he was taking one of his lovers out for a date as it allowed him to spend time with each of his lovers equally. The woman his lovers would be was named Meiko, although her name changed due to the backstory that she was a Snow-nin who was suffering from multiple personality's disorder. Naruto smiled as the smoke billowed around him as he enjoyed that aspect of dating his lovers due to how some of the people they interacted with never knew exactly who they were dealing with. There had been more than one example when Naruto and a lover had been out on the town, and when his back was turned some guy would hit on her only for the person to learn that the response he could expect varied widely. He couldn't help but chuckle as he recalled a time when a guy had tried, while Naruto had been getting him and his date a drink, to convince his lover to leave with him. The man had obviously expected that at worse he would receive the same polite refusal that he had received when Hinata had been playing Meiko. He had learned that while long purple hair might mean that, unless of course it was Yuugao as Naruto figured she'd simple chop such a guy in the throat, long red hair tended to me proceed with caution. Especially, when the red-head playing Meiko was Tayuya. She had simply responded with a quick, "Fuck off," and when the man had become belligerent had simply decided to end the conversation by slamming the guy's head into the bar. It was a lesson that most people had taken to heart as they recognized that the hair style and color that "Meiko," wore was a fairly good indicator on what kind of temperament they could expect.

Naruto waited for the smoke to clear so he could look upon his date for that night, so made use of the time to reflect on the previous several weeks since his adding Toka to his life as a lover. Naturally, his home life had calmed down substantially with her inclusion, and like he had expected his other lovers had not carried a grudge for her previous demeanor. Although, Mito and the Senju still had yet to truly interact outside of a few gatherings in the Den's war room where they had discussed matters related to his ambition. Truthfully though, Naruto felt it was a mislabeling to consider it only his ambition so had taken to thinking of it as theirs, since while he may have been the one to get things rolling. His lovers were just as dedicated and passionate about it as he was.

But that wasn't to say that he was relinquishing his position as the head of his family. Far from it in fact as he had noticed that with his taking a firmer stance on his being the one in charge it had shored up the cracks in his relationships that had allowed things like the recent discord between Kiyomi and him.

He had been a little worried the first time he had gone against Tsunade's wishes, such as when she had wanted him to seduce a noblewoman, who served as one of the Fire Daimyo's advisors. The Hokage had even gone so far as to arrange a mission where the two of them would be alone for the duration of it. Yet, when he had returned and she had asked how it went, he had informed her that he had not even tried as he had found the woman's personality rather revolting. Tsunade had tried to explain to him how the woman would be in a key position to help influence the Daimyo. However, Naruto had explained how he couldn't bring himself to take her as a lover due to a belief she held that she was superior to others mainly due to the family that she had been born to, more to the point he doubted that she'd ever wish to change. Still his lover had pushed until Naruto had firmly told her to drop it. The Hokage relented, but as he left her office he had thought that he noticed a small smirk appear on her face making him believe that she had arranged the whole affair in order to show him that she too was willing to follow his whims at least as far as their family was concerned.

Naruto felt that in a sense he was finally able to sit back and smell the roses as it were, especially when he considered for how long he and his lovers were reacting to other people's plots. He knew another analogy could be that he was simply in the eye of the hurricane. But peaceful times were peaceful times, and he knew that regardless of the type of peace he was enjoying there was still work to be done. Therefore, every free minute that he had not dedicated to his shinobi duties or lovers was spent training. The results of which he felt were really beginning to bear fruit. For example, Yuugao had taken to joining him and Miya in their swordsmanship practice, something that had benefitted both women's styles as much as it had his. He had also taken to having Tsunade train him in chakra control, and while he had yet to master the basic clone jutsu. He had noticed that the number of shadow clones he would create tended to be double of what he would normally have created due to the fact that he wasted less chakra. Meaning, that using the same chakra that he would have to create two clones now produced four and so forth.

Yet, where he had to say that he had grown the most, if only because it had been his weakest skill outside of actually casting it, was in countering genjutsu. The reason for this was ever since his taking control of the genjutsu that Toka had cast on him, he found he could easily do the same regardless of the situation. Toka theorized that it was because once his mind had accepted that it wasn't powerless, it also realized it could fight back. She had still cautioned him not to grow too complacent as there would likely be times when he might not be able to take control, but she had admitted that his will did seem rather unshakeable at present. Therefore, most of his training with Toka had begun to involve Mikoto as she trained him in how to fight people that wielded the Sharingan.

Apparently, Toka had favored a style that preyed heavily on the Uchiha's reliance on their eyes' ability to read an opponent's movements by forcing them to take the aggressor role. The stance had forced Naruto to remain almost motionless, an easy task considering his Sage Training, and wait for the Uchiha to attack. By forcing the Uchiha into that role and not giving the Sharingan a chance to visualize his movements until the last second it allowed Naruto to turn away and redirect the attacks. The advantage would be lost once the two were engaged, but Toka explained that in close fighting nullified a great deal of the Sharingan's advantage since then it was simply a matter of who was the stronger or faster fighter. As she explained it, "It doesn't matter if they know where you're going to attack if they are too slow or weak to stop it."

Naruto would admit to being surprised at Mikoto's willingness to help him train in overcoming the Sharingan's strengths considering how Sasuke could still be a potential threat. But, the woman had been quick to point out that if the true Madara was the actual power behind the masked man claiming to be him, then Naruto would need every advantage he could muster. She had also added that it appeared Tobi was no slouch in the strength department either considering what she had learned from Kushina.

Another thing that had surprised him, at least at first, had been how well Toka and Mikoto had gotten along. He had expected some sort of hostility considering his lover's long standing hatred of the Uchiha clan. Yet, neither woman had even made mention of it, and he had learned it had been Toka that sought out Mikoto to ask for her help in training him. Mikoto had also placed him in several genjutsu with her bloodline ability which he had been able to take control of and ultimately break. Naruto reasoned that the reason's Toka's animosity for the Uchiha didn't extend to the former matriarch of the clan was due to her knowing that while Mikoto had ultimately sided with her family. She had also in a sense shown loyalty to the Senju by trying to prevent them from rebelling against the village her cousins had founded by leaking news of the plot to the Third Hokage. Naruto believed that due to the concept of being loyal to anyone outside of her own clan was still a rather foreign concept to Toka, she could sympathize with Mikoto, as from what he had heard from his mother, and the raven-haired woman herself, the Uchiha had never fully allowed themselves to be integrated into the village so the clan comes first mentality was rather difficult to suppress.

All in all, outside of the usual threats which normally appeared for the shinobi villages to deal with, things for Naruto were finally settling down. As such he knew it was time for him to apply most of his focus to his and his lovers shared ambition, which while it hadn't stalled any. It had, due to the schemes of Danzou, Joseki, Tobi, and Kabuto, not been something he had been wholly dedicated to as of late as most of the lovers he had taken during the time since Koharu had first discovered Danzou's scheme had been to counter-act the various plots. That wasn't to say they were not instrumental to bringing the villages together, but it had been sometime since Naruto could say a woman he had seduced had been for the purpose of realizing that long term goal, and not for the reason of stopping the more immediate threats. Fortunately, his lovers had more than been willing to take up his slack, by planting the seeds for when he could say he was acting for the furtherance of their shared ambition.

One such seed was about to bear fruit Naruto believed as he had received his invitation to the grand opening of the Whirling Tides Hotel. It was still a few months away, but he had heard about the buzz that had been generated by their going out, and he knew several prominent people had already reserved rooms for the occasion. One of those future guests, Koyuki, had also shared with him that she had recently crossed paths with a fellow Daimyo Toki, who had planned not to attend until learning that he would be there.

Still, despite his confidence that he would be able to focus on his family's ambition. He knew there were still several major concerns that they would need to deal with. One of which was Koyuki's concern about the spread of the technology which her uncle had poured countless resources into developing during his reign over the Land of Snow. The device Kabuto had used to siphon off his Bijuu chakra when he had resurrected Karura appeared to be part of something bigger as recently several more of them had been confiscated by shinobi, although those ones seemed to tooled to simply restraining a person's chakra. Still, since previously all means of subduing chakra prior to the devices creation had required knowledge in Fuuinjutsu. The devices presence now allowed almost any thug or criminal an opportunity to rob a shinobi of their chakra. While it didn't necessarily mean the shinobi would be helpless, Naruto could attest from his own experiences that it was a situation a ninja wouldn't want to find themselves in.

Furthermore, whoever the group that was currently selling them was, it was rather well informed and dangerous. Fubuki had returned to the person that had first informed her of the ship that had brought her to Tea Country only to find him murdered. More frightening perhaps had been the fact that Naruko, Haku, and Sage having arrived in Sea Country had caught up with the ship only to learn that it had arrived into port with the entire crew murdered and whatever incriminating cargo it had held missing.

Still, despite his concern over it, he knew that for the moment the investigations into the group would be better suited to be led by the Shinobi Villages as a whole rather than his network of lovers. To that end Tsunade had instructed Ibiki to work with Fubuki as part of a task force between Konoha and Spring.

Thinking of the scarred Jounin, Naruto felt some concern about what he and Kiyomi had planned in regards to Tifa and her teammates. Kiba, he imagined was equally concerned. The reason being that in order to allow the women a chance to live in the village somewhat free of being discovered to be missing prisoners left over from Danzou's rebellion, they would need to come forward. Naturally, this would normally result in them being quickly thrown back in prison, so to prevent that the situation required some means to make Ibiki want to drop the matter entirely.

Naruto felt that Kiyomi and he had come up with a way, but he knew it was still a gamble. He had presented the idea to Kiba, who as he expected had been less than thrilled at the idea. But, Tifa's faith in his plan, as well as Aeris's desire to be able to build a life in the Leaf Village without the fear of it all slipping away by a stroke of bad luck had convinced him to go along with it. Yuffie on the other hand had needed both of her former teammates to convince her of the soundness of it and even that hadn't been enough. Naruto smiled as he recalled it being Kiba's assurance that he wouldn't let her rot in prison that while she had acted like she felt his promise had been meaningless, her body language had indicated a different reaction.

The jinchuriki had wanted to implement his plan as soon as possible, but several of his lovers had requested he postpone it a few days, which he suspected was tied to where his date was taking him. He decided to go along with the request since he would need Kiyomi and his other Bijuu lovers' powers to make it a success.

The smoke surrounding him became noticeably thinner showing him the outline of his date, so before carrying on with the evening he allowed his thoughts to turn towards Anko. Recently, the current status quo of her showing up occasional for sex had been shaken, and while Naruto was glad for it, he had been surprised at what had been the trigger, namely Naruto's marking Kurenai with a locating seal.

Anko had sought him out shortly after his return from Tea, having been out of the village on a mission when he had done it, and had not been happy at his tagging her friend. She had believed it had been a precursor to his taking her as a lover. Naruto hadn't understood why she was so upset at first. But, currently believed it was because Anko had seen it in a similar manner as he did, mainly that taking Kurenai as a lover would be something he did merely for the sake of his ego. He also believed she felt it was a slap in the face considering their own longstanding issues, and it might be his taking Kurenai was a means of washing his hands of her.

It was a fair gripe on her part since she had no doubt sensed the numerous women that had entered his life since the difficulties between them had grown to the point where she had stopped appearing in the Den or any other place his lovers gathered. He suspected that her belief that he was planning on taking her best friend as his was just the last straw and had forced her to confront him.

Naruto recalled the short but tense exchange that had taken place in the Hidden Eddy Inn on the floor he shared with Yuugao, Kurenai, and Anko due to the larger apartments being located there. He had been leaving his apartment to practice with Yuugao and Miya, and had only just stepped into the hall when she had appeared from hers. Able to sense that Kurenai was currently not in the building, she had quickly closed with him asking, "What the hell do you think you're doing marking Kurenai? She's still getting over her loss, do you honestly think you can just swoop in and make her forget everything by…"

Naruto had cut Anko off and surprised her by grabbing her by the jacket before slamming her up against the wall. The black-haired jounin had looked like she was about to ask if he had lost his mind, but stopped as Naruto said with an authoritative tone, "What I do is no longer any concern of yours, Anko. You're the one who has decided to pull away from me and the family. You told me that you wanted to go your separate way. Yet, here you are worried about what I'm up to." Naruto let go of her jacket, as Anko seemed transfixed by his voice and his currently steely blue eyes. He gripped her by the neck in a grasp somewhere between caressing and possessive. He leaned in and stopped with his lips mere inches from hers while also placing his thigh between her legs and against her groin. "Aren't you the one that was going to find someone to make into your bitch or whatever it is you desire? It's been several months since then so what exactly are you waiting for? Are you really upset that I might be interested in Kurenai? Or could it be that you are jealous that she'd be receiving the attention you once enjoyed?"

Anko's demeanor had shifted from angry to submissive the moment he had pinned her. Looking into her eyes he saw a desire for him to continue, and didn't doubt that if he told her to drop down to her knees to please him, or even just took her, she would welcome it. Yet, instead he pulled away to calmly say, "Just for the record, I marked Kurenai with that seal to prevent her from discovering my relationships with the others. I'm not all that eager for her to stumble upon me in the midst of ravishing one of my lovers after all." He knew Anko was confused by his suddenly changing the topic back to his marking Kurenai. Walking away he said, "Well now that we've cleared that up, I need to meet up with Miya and Yuugao. Bye, Anko."

He had headed down the stairs, leaving her using the wall as a support to remain standing. He ultimately was glad for the short encounter as it confirmed what he had suspected which was Anko wasn't as over him as he had feared. More to the point, he believed that if he had pushed her then and there, he could have simply reclaimed her. Yet what had ultimately stopped him was the concern that if he had it wouldn't have truly healed their relationship. The reason being that he believed Anko had wanted to make him submit to her, as a response to discovering the desire to be the one submitting in herself. He suspected that she had not necessarily wanted to accept the idea that some part of her craved the loss of control from following a powerful master's commands, especially due to her lingering feelings of abandonment by Orochimaru. Yet, considering how her master/student relationship had played out, she had tried to force him into a submissive role lest she fall into it herself. He imagined she didn't want to admit her need for the recognition of someone, who could have been considered to hold all the power in their relationship, such as during the time where she had been so eager to please her teacher.

Therefore when he did make his move, he needed for her to be sure it was what she wanted. Also, complicating the matter was the fact that Anko was fighting against her desire to be submissive to him. If he had to guess, currently waging a war within her were the two aspects of the woman that was Anko. There was the young woman, who had cherished and adored her teacher, and who had only turned her back on what he was rather than join him by the narrowest of margins. Then there was the woman that she had become in the years after Orochimaru's betrayal. The first had been subservient and eager to please and while it had been in a master/student type relationship. Naruto didn't doubt that had Orochimaru remained in the village, and believed there was something to be gained from manipulating Anko's feeling for him, he might have changed it to a physical one. Fortunately, the Snake Sanin had wanted to use the negative emotions of his betrayal to fuel the curse mark he had given Anko, before such an idea had occurred to him.

This had in turn given rise to the Anko that Naruto could claim to have known. A woman that was headstrong, tomboyish, and playful. In those years she had developed a few close friendships, but also refused to allow too many close enough to look past the surface. He suspected that part of her just didn't want to open herself to the possibility of developing the type of relationship where her more timid and subservient side would come out. Naruto knew that it had still existed in a fashion since one of Anko's hobbies was conducting tea ceremonies. Something she had seemed to truly bask in when she would perform them for him. He suspected that it was in fact something the more timid side of her personality enjoyed.

What made the whole matter complicated was that while Naruto didn't believe there were two personalities within Anko. There were two aspects of who she was, for the sake of clarification he thought of them as Submissive Anko, and Dominant Anko. Dominant Anko, had been the woman who had picked herself up after Orochimaru's betrayal and built a life in the Leaf Village. She had also been the aspect of her personality that had chosen to become one of Naruto's lovers. A choice that as their relationship grew, and her desire to please him became stronger, actually began to strengthen Submissive Anko. Naturally, the dominant portion of her personality did not wish to just succeed control, likely due to a belief that it would only open them to the hurt and pain that had been experienced from Orochimaru's abandonment.

As such, he now saw Anko's attempt to change the dynamics of their relationship by making him submissive to her as a means to prevent that loss of control. Ironically, the Dominant Anko's actions had in turn inflicted the pain of rejection on her as a result of Naruto's childish reaction. Therefore, while they had tried to pass it off with a laugh in order to return to the status quo that they had enjoyed before, it was something that Naruto now recognized that he should have known was impossible. By rejecting the Dominant Anko's over the top method of attempting to establish herself and not fade away. He had in truth disregarded a part of Anko that had given her the strength to carry on after Orochimaru's betrayal. Plus at the time he had not been exerting the dominate personality needed to keep even the Submissive Portion of her personality content.

It had been little wonder that she would then decide to look elsewhere for what she needed. Yet since he didn't doubt that if Anko announced her intention to take a lover, who was submissive to her, she would have applicants lined up outside her door and around the block, he reasoned that the reason she hadn't yet was because the Submissive Portion of her wasn't so quick to have its own desires denied. Thus bringing Naruto to the crux of his problem, and why he had not rushed his desire to bring her back into his family. Yet, while Naruto wanted to please both aspects of Anko's desire. As his period of not being the dominant head of his Harem proved, if he didn't take a firm hand in running things, his lovers may disregard his wishes such as Kiyomi had done when dealing with Tifa and her teammates. Furthermore, much as he had explained to Tifa, if he did submit to Anko even on a part time basis his position as an Alpha male would be tarnished in his other lovers' eyes. While he knew that wouldn't make them love him any less, he did believe it would invite more questioning of his decisions.

Fortunately, his lovers had understood he had needed to learn and grow into his position so had been willing to prop him up during his wishy-washy tenure recently. Yet, now that he was acting the part, he didn't think they would be quite as understanding if he regressed even temporarily so Anko could feel dominant. That was why he had searched for someone that Anko could enjoy that Dominant side of herself with, and while he had found several candidates within the village, even that presented certain obstacles. For one, he first needed to make sure Anko still desired to be with him. Even if she did, there was the difficulty of how to add this new person to his harem, while keeping them separate. Naruto had realized early on that he wouldn't be able to simply seduce a woman and then pass her to Anko. For one, if he did then Anko would simply be developing a side relationship with one of his lovers, not a person pledged to serve solely her needs. Something which he suspected the dominant portion of her would desire. More to the point, Naruto was concerned that it would invite friction between Anko and him, since if he seduced the new woman then it would mean he cared for her as he did his other lovers, and he might not like how Anko treated her. Which while if he played his cards right would mean Anko would be submissive to him, she might come to resent him for interfering in a relationship that she viewed as hers. Therefore, Naruto realized that if he went through with his plan, whoever it was that was added, he would need to leave that person to Anko. As such, it would be best if Anko herself brought her on so he would not develop the same level of attachment.

Yet, Naruto knew he still had some time before he would see if the seed he had just planted grew. Therefore, as the smoke cleared to reveal Urd, he turned his focus to her as he held out his arm to his date who graciously accepted it.

 ******************************** *

Urd took the offered arm as they walked towards the Hotsprings located on the grounds of Kiyomi's mansion. The woman spent a few moments to recall the dinner that the two of them had enjoyed. She felt her cheeks flush as she recalled having to admit that she had spied on him as he had taken Toka as a lover, and had been grateful he hadn't asked if it was the first time or not. Although, she had to admit her explaining to him that she had learned of her ability to travel through electronics like televisions via her strong Lightning Chakra and had wanted to show him had been meant to influence him into believing it had been the first time.

In truth, the actual event had happened weeks earlier and she had sought him out only to find he was entertaining several of his lovers. Something which she had watched from the dimension that she occupied while traveling through the televisions. She suspected that her jutsu worked on the same principle as Haku's ice mirrors as Urd found that she could enter and exit any television she wanted provided it was connected to the same power grid. But having seen Naruto in all his naked glory once, it had been a show that she had not been able to deprive herself of.

That coupled with the way he treated her as an equal despite knowing of her origin as a piece of the original eight-tails given life, truly had made her infatuated with him. She knew that Kiyomi along with the Bijuu already dating Naruto viewed her similarly, but a part of Urd still suspected that they viewed her as a lesser being much like their siblings Kukaku and Mirajane did. Granted, she accepted that it might just be her own difficulties with accepting her origins that forced her to believe such. Yet, when she was with Naruto, her doubts never seemed to manifest.

Truthfully, Urd saw herself as less of a sibling to the other Bijuu then as a cousin or even a step-sibling. Or when her emotions about the matter were at their lowest due to a remark from the unaligned Bijuu, a simple clone created to allow Yoruichi's interpretation of the prophecy that her father had made to remain true, since she doubted the true eight-tails would willing leave its host.

She looked towards the young man and felt truly indebted to him as in a single evening he had shattered all her beliefs about herself. She flashed back to dinner when she had asked about her role in the prophesy that the Sage of the Six Paths had given the Bijuu.

Naruto, while henged, had been busy pushing around the items on his plate while wondering why people paid so much money for food that looked pretty, but barely fed them. When for a fraction of the cost they could be eating ramen, which admittedly he could put away by the gallon, but for the price he was paying for his current meal he would certainly be full at the end. He had looked up after her question to simply reply, "I don't believe in this prophesy. Or any other ones, I suppose."

Urd had been stunned as Naruto then took a bite of his meal as if he hadn't just rocked her beliefs. "B-but Yoruichi and the others believe…they even see you as…"

"I know," Naruto said with a smile, "But that doesn't mean I have similar views. I guess the reason I don't want to believe is because then it would imply that all our actions are destined. Which if they were would mean I don't need to stress over anything. Besides, if a person can tell you what is going to happen in the future, then why do they need to give voice to it? Why not sit back and just let the future unfold as they foresaw. The answer is simple, in order for a prophesy to become reality it needs actions associated with it. For example, my teacher Jiraiya spent years looking for the apprentice that he felt would be the destined one to fulfill the prophesy he was given by the Toad Sage that he would be the one to train a person to lead the Shinobi World to a better future or a worse one. To that end, I would actually be the third disciple with the first being Nagato, and the next being my father."

"But that doesn't change the fact that you are taking steps to make The Prophesy he was given a reality." Urd pointed out.

Naruto nodded but countered, "True, but that's because my master passed his will onto me and I don't want his life's work to have been for nothing. Yet the truth is if I wanted I could not take another step to fulfilling this prophesy and it would become just one of many that never actually came true. A prophesy requires people working towards completing it for it to become reality. It would feel a little unfair if all the hard work, sweat, and blood that my lovers and I have put into realizing this ambition weren't necessary because everything was foretold long ago on some dusty tablet or something." Naruto smiled at her as he added, "So to answer your question about what part you play in it, to be honest that's up to you to decide. I do not believe you have some destined role, or are a replacement cog for this prophesy because the original eight-tails is still contained in its host. You're Urd, plain and simple. You can decide if you want to make this possible vision of the future a reality or not. But you shouldn't believe that it is a foregone conclusion that it is how things will end if you decide to."

Urd felt empowered by Naruto's words as they placed her destiny firmly in her own hands, something that she had felt had not been possible as a result of her origins. Letting the memory fade, she looked down at Naruto's hand and entwined it with hers as she melted a little closer into his side all the while feeling that whatever the future did hold. She didn't mind the thought that her destiny was entwined with his.

Reaching the hot springs, Urd guided him to the secret passage located in the grotto that connected it to the mansion and now thanks to Seven's efforts the Den. Reaching the new tunnel, she guided him down it prompting him to ask, "So, are you going to tell me what's going on and why I can't sense my family?"

Urd, smiled as she answered, "That would be because of the seal they are likely wearing to block your ability to locate them." Seeing his confusion she added, "Don't worry, they just wanted to keep their preparations for tonight a secret."

Before he could inquire further his attention was pulled to a soft pink glow as they approached the normally well light hallway that comprised the rooms that made up the Den. However, at the moment it was dimly lit with a soft glow coming from the end located near the Master Bedroom. As he grew closer he saw that it was coming from a neon sign above a doorway to the left of it. He smiled as he saw the soft glowing sign read, "Club N." Looking towards the master bedroom, he spotted a section of recently added brick for where a doorway had been between the one he was standing in front of and the one where he often slept with his lovers. He guessed its removal was related to what his lovers had been doing in the room adjacent and correlated to the addition of a doorway in the bedroom that he had been forbidden from going through.

Sensing that his curiosity about what lay behind the heavy metal door that looked like it belonged to some of the underground drinking establishments that the Pervy Sage had enjoyed was about to be quenched, he asked, "So are you to be my escort for the unveiling?"

"I hope you don't mind," Urd said having no idea what lay beyond. "They decided to take advantage of my winning their bet to get things together while we were out."

Naruto smiled at the reminder of how Urd had managed to take Yoruichi's place for the date that had originally been for the two of them. Still rather surprised at her interest he nonetheless said, "Who would complain at being able to enjoy your company for an evening?" Naruto then turned towards the door and tried the handle but found it locked so knocked against the door.

The door opened inwards and Naruto was surprised to find the entrance resembled that of an exclusive high end lounge. His gaze met the woman's who had opened the door and smiled as Toka dressed in a pair of black silken pants and buttoned down white shirt with a black bowtie bowed politely as she said, "Welcome to Club N sir. Is there anything you would like to have checked before being seated?"

Naruto while wearing a white dress shirt and jacket didn't feel the need to remove it so Toka again bowed before saying, "Then please follow me to your table."

Toka led him and Urd through a grand set of double doors causing him to whistle as he looked inside the dimly lit room that lay beyond. At the far end of the room resided a stage that had a catwalk with a pole running through the middle of it that connected to the ceiling. At the frontend of the catwalk was a table which is where he assumed he and his date would be sitting. In one of the corners he could see several other tables had been stacked making Naruto believe they would be used at a later point when his other lovers were in the room. Soft music began playing causing his attention to be pulled towards a DJ booth located to the left of the entrance near the well-stocked bar and was where he could see Tayuya dressed in similar attire as Toka.

She smiled at him before turning her attention to readying the next bit of music she was going to play. Naruto's gaze then drifted to Tsunade, who was working behind the bar and dressed in what he was guessing to be the standard uniform for his lovers that night since it matched Tayuya and Toka's garb. To the right of the bar sat another stage although this one was much smaller and also served as a waterfall of sorts as the floor of it was water which was fed from the wall behind it by a pair of toad heads. The water was held in place by glass on three of the four sides with the fourth being the wall which as the toad heads filled it would overflow over the sides onto the rocks within the small pond which surrounded the stage and that fed the toads the water.

To his right he saw cushioned booths built into the wall, which led to a veiled off area covered in opaque drapes that he couldn't quite see through but with the soft lighting coming from inside the area imagined it would cast tantalizing shadows for those watching from outside of it. Along that same wall he also spotted the doorway that led to the room that had existed between the master bedroom and the den which had been walled off from the hall. He wondered what lay beyond but reasoned it had to be something that his lovers felt would be of use for the rooms on either side.

Reaching the table, Naruto figured he'd know soon enough so pushed it out of his mind as he pulled Urd's chair out for her before sitting himself. Toka smiled pleasantly as she said, "Please enjoy tonight's entertainment."

Naruto was about to ask what his lovers had in store, but before he could Tsunade approached the table. She handed him a menu as she asked, "Perhaps a drink before the shows begin." Naruto's eyes grew large as he saw all the high end alcohols his lovers had secured for their establishment. Not being a huge drinker himself, he did chuckle as he reached the bottom of the menu to find chibi versions of three of his lovers, Rangiku, Mito, and Tsunade arrayed in a triangle. Outside of it was a choice of the respective kunoichi who favored the drink. But at the center was one that he suspected all three enjoyed. He also believed that the three had vigorously sampled each item on the menu before agreeing. Smiling at Tsunade he said, "I'll try what the experts agreed was the best."

"Of course sir," Tsunade said and then took Urd's drink order as the music changed to something with a quick and familiar beat. Naruto spent a few moments trying to recall why it seemed so recognizable due to its ethnic tone. Tsunade handed him his drink and he sighed as he took a sip enjoying the way it warmed him on its way down. The feeling helped his memory along as he recalled the music that had been playing as the women of Sara's caraban including her daughter had danced around the fire as they had celebrated being rescued by Naruto and Guren.

The music currently playing seemed slightly different as it had a quicker pace and seemed more structured. He took another sip and wondered what was in store when the curtains parted to reveal a veiled woman, wearing a fitted bra and sheer harem style pants of light purple that did little to hide the fact that she was nude beneath them. Naruto recognized Matsuri instantly as she held her arms out and began shaking her hips in time with the music.

Yet, it wasn't just her hips Naruto realized as her arms also moved almost hypnotically especially as the music began to slow causing her movements to follow suit. Matsuri, slowly made her way down the catwalk as the music played, her hips rolled around invitingly as she reached the midway point. She paused for a moment to lean back against the pole and slowly slid down it to her knees. There with her arms waving tantalizingly about her body she wiggled her hips in sweeping motions.

In a fluid motion, she got back to her feet as she continued to move towards the end of the catwalk. Coming to the end the music increased in tempo, as Matsuri presented a side profile while she held her hands above her head and thrust her hip towards Naruto. She faced away as the music began to wind down, giving him a glorious view of her ass, before sliding to her knees and then in a control manner fell back as she lay down on the stage.

Naruto had a glamorous view down her body as she stared back at him, but couldn't help but wish she had knelt facing the other way as with the way her feet were bent back to face her head and her legs were splayed he would have been enjoying a glimpse of her tight slit. From the soft smile barely hidden by her veil, Naruto knew that had been the reason since her dance had been to tantalize him with the thought.

He began clapping, but then the room went completely dark and when the lights came back on Matsuri was gone. Naruto downed the contents of his glass as he found his throat suddenly parched and was pleased as Tsunade placed another on the table. Favoring her with a grin, he turned to Urd and wondered what her thoughts on the dance had been. He suspected that she was as surprised as he about what his lovers had prepared. She sensed his eyes on her so gave him an amused smile as she said, "Quite the show that they've prepared. I wonder where she learned to dance like that."

Naruto took a sip of his drink before explaining, "Matsuri's parents were water excavators. In Wind Country people with the talent to find water in the desert are invaluable. They built a successful company based in Suna, and she used to spend a lot of time with them in the field. I guess she picked up a few of the customs from the caravans and tribes her parents dealt with."

"What happened to them? You make it sound like they aren't around anymore," Urd asked, but from the pained look that appeared on his face knew that they weren't.

"They were murdered by bandits," Naruto answered. "For a time she carried a fear of weapons as a result. But she always dreamed of being a kunoichi so never let it stop her."

"What about the company her parents founded?"

"She has an uncle that runs it, but the company board doesn't want an active shinobi running it. They feel that she would put Suna's interests in front of its."

"Still, I imagine it wields considerable influence. She could better serve your ambition by…"

Naruto shook his head as he cut Urd off to say, "But then I'd be making Matsuri give up her dream. She never wanted to be anything but a kunoichi." Focusing on Urd he added, "The women in my life aren't just a means of advancing plots. I can't ask them to help me with my dream while forcing them to give up on their own."

Urd smiled as she took a sip of her own drink. She then placed an elbow on the table and favored him with a mysterious smile. "Hm, I'm starting to take a real liking to you."

Naruto set his drink down while giving her a pleased smile before responding, "Well that's good to know since I've liked you from the moment we met."

Urd's eyes widened at his words as her cheeks began to color while saying, "Y-you're just saying that…I mean when we first met you didn't know the first thing about me."

"I knew enough," Naruto said looking into her eyes as he added, "I'm not the type of guy who just says what he thinks others want to hear Urd. Before we first talked I could already see that you were uncomfortable about how you came to be. I tried to make sure to let you know I didn't think poorly of you because of them."

Urd nodded as she confirmed while placing her hand on his resting on the table, "A task you performed quite well."

Naruto gripped it gently as he said, "I'm glad."

The music changed from the soft background music it had been to a dynamic sounding beat causing Naruto to look away as he eagerly watched for what lover would appear next. Urd turned towards the stage as well, but allowed her thoughts to remain on the man whose warm hand was still caressing her own. She easily could understand why so many women were drawn to him as she just applied what she had begun to feel about him to the others. She knew he wasn't putting on an act because she doubted he even knew what it was that had sparked her interest in him.

While she had spied on him with his lovers several times once she discovered she could, that had only been due to her curiosity about sex. After all, she would have had to be born deaf not to know what he and the women bound to him in the mansion were up to. She had even spied on Kukaku on several occasions. She had found the differences between Naruto and the lovers the Four Tails took to be rather startling. Not to mention the differences she had observed in how the Bijuu acted with the men she had slept with and Naruto's lovers. For instance, in most cases almost as soon as Kukaku's lovers came the Bijuu would be out of the bed to leave. Whether the dark haired woman came or not, Urd often had been unable to tell. That was never the case with Naruto and his lovers as she could tell he prided himself on making sure they were satisfied with his performance. There was one man that Kukaku did seem to favor. She didn't know much about him, but suspected him to work in some sort of business within the village from the expensive suits that he wore. She was of the opinion that the reason Kukaku favored him was because he did get her off, which made Urd wonder why she bothered with the others.

She had developed a theory as to why, and suspected that it in fact was tied to Naruto ironically enough. But she thought that perhaps Kukaku was in fact looking for a lover of the same caliber as Naruto. If she was right, she figured that Kukaku may have somehow been made privy to what it was the women that slept with Naruto felt and was in fact looking for a man of similar quality in others as her pride likely wouldn't allow her to share the same man as the other Bijuu already bound to him.

Urd found the thought rather silly to be honest, but figured the four-tails had several millenniums in which to have developed a way to think and behave while she had several months. Still, she didn't think Kukaku realized that she was slowly losing in the balance of power within the one relationship she seemed to value among the men whose beds she had shared. As opposed to the others she had been with, it would be the man, who would leave a sweaty and content Kukaku in whatever hotel they happened to get together. On one occasion that Urd had witnessed the four-tails had looked like she wanted to snuggle with him only for the man to stand before she could.

She didn't think she needed to spend much thought on how Naruto was the complete opposite. But, it wasn't just that he was obviously a fantastic lover, but the sincerity he displayed not just with his lovers but the others around him. A sincerity that still made Urd smile as she recalled it blowing up in Mirajane's face.

After her draw in the tournament, Mirajane had been rather irate which had made Urd a perfect target for her to take her ire out on as she mocked her about her origins. Naruto had been passing through the mansion after having spent some time with Kiyomi. Mirajane had decided to ask the blond man as a means to put Urd down, "Hey blondie, if you had to choose and could only take one of us which would you prefer. Me, a genuine Bijuu given life by the Sage of the Six Paths or her something we cobbled together from a piece of the eight-tails?"

Naruto shrugged as he replied, "Well it definitely wouldn't be you."

The answer had obviously shocked Mira as she asked, "Why, is it because of my figure. I could change it to be the woman of your dreams."

Naruto gave a dismissive snort as he countered, "You do realize who you are talking to right. I think you'll find there is no woman of my dreams, but women. They all have something in common, but it isn't their looks."

He had tried to leave to meet up with his team but Mira had been unable to leave things be as she said, "You're so full of crap. I bet you're just trying to butter her up since…"

Naruto placed his hand over the one gripping his arm as he turned to face her while saying seriously, "You really are the type of person I dislike the most."

Mirajane had looked shocked as Naruto pulled free and left after giving Urd a smile. He had just teleported away when Mira had recovered from his statement and began ranting about him. She had threatened to stop helping in Kiyomi's plan to which the nine-tails had further astounded both Mira and Urd as she said, "Be my guest. I wouldn't want to upset Naruto by keeping you around."

Urd smiled as she suspected Kiyomi of using reverse-psychology on the six-tails as a moment later Mira was ranting about how they wouldn't be rid of her that easily. Still the encounter had stuck with Urd, since while she had muscled her way into the bet Yoruichi had made with her sisters. In truth the new eight-tails had done so just to show that she could match the other Bijuu's power. She figured depriving them of the night with Naruto was just a way for them to take her more seriously. She had no intention of actually joining his list of lovers, but after that moment with Mira some part of her began to reconsider.

That thought grew stronger as she had heard Tsunade and Kiyomi talking after the Hokage had sent Naruto on a mission with one of the advisors of the Fire Daimyo. Urd had figured that it was a chance for Naruto to expand his influence in the Daimyo's court, but she had been proven wrong as Kiyomi said, "So the woman requested Naruto personally. Under normal circumstances I'd say that was good. But from what I've heard about her there is no way Naruto is going to seduce her."

Tsunade had given an amused smile before sipping her tea as she said, "I know."

The nine-tails had arched an eyebrow as she replied, "Really, because before he left here he was under the impression that was why he was going."

Tsunade set her cup down as she explained, "That would be because before he left I told him all the valuable reasons for him to do it. While making it clear I expected him to seal the deal because it would give us some much needed insight into the Fire Daimyo's thoughts."

"Yet…"

"Yet," Tsunade said cutting the Bijuu off, "That doesn't change the fact that if she is the woman that you've heard about then there is no way he will."

Kiyomi began to understand Tsunade's thought process as she said, "Which is why when he returns you'll tell him how disappointed you are until…"

"He puts me in my place by reminding me that when it comes to matters of his ambition and our family he calls the shots. Perhaps a little sneaky on my part, but it'll be good to remind him that while I am the Hokage. I'm also one of his women."

While Urd had found the conversation enlightening in how the women of his harem viewed its hierarchy since she figured it was Naruto's ability to treat each of them equally that kept the women of it content. It was how sure both Kiyomi and Tsunade were that Naruto wouldn't seduce a close advisor to the daimyo of Fire Country due to the type of person she was. The fact that when he had returned things had gone exactly as the two women predicted showed Urd that what he had said to Mira was also true. A part of Urd had figured that what the six-tails had been about to imply that Naruto had responded to the question she asked out of the belief that it was what she wanted to hear. She had believed that perhaps Naruto viewed her as the most susceptible to being seduced by him if he appeared to side with her over Mira. Then at some later point he would perhaps come around to Mira's charms since she suspected the six-tailed Bijuu was trying to seduce him now if only to prove him a liar.

Yet, Urd now believed that unless Mirajane changed as a person his opinion of her would not and he wouldn't add her to his harem. That understanding had convinced Urd of the sincerity of everything he had said, and furthermore had changed her thoughts on what she expected of the date she had won. Now though she found herself extremely nervous and perhaps wondered if she was getting ahead of herself as if the dance she had just viewed was any indication there was a long list of women eager for a night with him tonight as well.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto felt his pulse quicken as a bare leg and foot appeared from between the crack in the curtain. A leg he recognized well as it was followed Temari who held two large red feather fans to cover the front of her body giving the appearance of wings wrapped protectively around her. Temari walked slowly in an exaggerated fashion as she walked like a model with her feet straight and crossing over an invisible line. Once she passed the pole, in the center of the catwalk, she stopped and then held out the right fan away from her body as the left adjusted to cover her torso.

The fluid movement didn't give Naruto a chance to see what the fan had been covering. But, from the amount of skin now peeking out from what wasn't covered Naruto wouldn't be surprised if behind the feathered covering his lover was naked. A fact which had him riveted as he hoped to catch a glimpse of her tantalizing body as she pulled the fan in her right hand in while sliding the one in the left out and way. Again the movement was so fluid that Naruto was only teased with the possibility of her exposing herself as she waved the fan in her left hand around sensuously.

Bringing it back in to her body, she held the fan behind her and then spun around the pole confirming for him that she was not wearing anything as a result of the quick side view. Returning to the front of it, she slid down to her knees before sitting on the floor so that her legs were on their sides with the fan covering her torso held above them blocking his view of all but her face. The fan that had been behind her, she laid down so that she could pull free a smaller orange fan. She brought it around to her front sliding the larger one behind her and although the orange fan allowed him to see more of his lover, it teasingly hid the entirety of her torso. She produced a second orange fan from the one she had just placed down, and then gracefully stood using it to hide her lower half from his hungry eyes.

Temari favored him with a smile as she again walked several feet in time with the music, before stopping to slide one fan out and wave it around her before bringing it in to do the same with the other. Doing this several times, she then spun to face away bringing both fans behind her butt to block it. Her naked back was facing Naruto as she looked back at him over her shoulder. When his eyes met hers, she flapped the fans covering her behind causing his to shift down so that he only caught a glimpse of her beautiful butt.

She spun around again bringing both fans to her front before sliding back to the floor in a similar posture as before. Placing her right fan behind her while the other covered her front, she produced an even smaller black feathered fan. Doing the same with the left, she then stood. Naruto felt his anticipation go up another notch as he was sure that the two smaller fans would fail to adequately hide away her lovely body. Yet through grace and precious movements the fans did exactly that as Temari spun, and moved about the catwalk.

The music seemed to be winding down so Temari began to back away from the edge of the catwalk as she retraced her steps. Reaching where she had left the orange fans she lowered herself to the ground and slid the black fans back inside them. She then elegantly returned to her feet, as she continued her backward trek to do the same with the red fans. Once she had them in hand, she spun about dropping the fans behind her butt when she was facing away and returned them back to their angel like wing position that they had been in at the start of the dance. The music ended and Temari bowed slightly as the room went dark while Naruto began clapping enthusiastically.

 ******************************* *

Urd joined in the clapping although hers was in a more reserved fashion. When the lights came back on Temari was gone so she stopped to direct her attention back to her date's face. His gaze drifted to Tsunade as he held his empty glass up, who nodded her understanding from her spot behind the bar. Urd used the opportunity to let her gaze drift down to his groin and she spotted the erection that had sprung up during Matsuri's dance was straining to be freed.

She wasn't the only one as Tsunade placed his drink down and then grabbed his dick as she said, "It appears our dancers have made you rather stiff sir. Would you like someone to help with that?"

Naruto eyes went wide as he looked at Urd, who was just as shocked at Tsunade's words and actions. Urd hadn't been unaffected by the dances either, which coupled with her earlier thoughts about the blond had her nearly blurting out that she would be willing to help. She wondered if it had been written on her face as Tsunade helpfully suggested, "Perhaps, your date for the evening would like to ease the swelling since it looks so uncomfortable."

Naruto looked like he was going to politely decline, but Urd quickly said, "Yes!"

"I thought as much. Please enjoy the last show for the evening" Tsunade said indicating the stage near the bar before snapping her fingers. Toka appeared and the two of them picked up the table to carry it away.

Naruto stared at Urd as he asked, "Are you sure…"

He was silenced as Urd leaned in to kiss him which he eagerly returned. He groaned into her mouth as she gave into the temptation she had felt upon first noticing the outline of his dick growing as Matsuri had danced for him. She stroked it through his pants as their tongues continued to wrestle. She broke the kiss and said softly, "Let me make you feel good as thanks for how well you've treated me." Naruto was about to tell her that she didn't need to, but she cut him off as she added, "Shh, I want this." She then knelt in front of his chair and quickly freed his dick.

Urd felt a little self-conscious now that she was at the moment of truth, but the lights began to dim before the room went completely dark as a soft music began to play. Urd found the darkness rather liberating since she didn't know if she would do a good job, and didn't want to look foolish with women who had become experts at pleasing Naruto looking on. So under the cover of darkness she leaned forward to kiss the tip of his dick, causing Naruto to moan softly. Grabbing the base, she began to swirl her tongue around the head before running it down his shaft and back up.

Urd's tongue reached the tip and then she kissed the end of his dick before quickly swallowing half of it. She began to bob her head as she sucked on his manhood, and felt her pussy moisten as he groaned from her actions. His dick grew larger in her mouth and while she would have liked to think it was because of the blowjob she was giving. A soft glow appeared behind her making her suspect that the sudden additional exuberance was due to a show another of his lovers was putting on.

He placed his hand on the back of her head as she continued to please him and was able to taste the proof of how well she was doing as he leaked more and more of his pre-cum mixed in with her saliva. The additional flavor made her even wetter as she began to rub her pussy causing her to moan around his length. Working even more feverishly she wanted him to release his seed but believed that the climax that she sought would only be achieved near the end of the show he was currently viewing.

 *******************************

Naruto watched a soft blue light turn on between the two toad heads that provide the water for the floor of the stage which he faced as Tsunade had turned him to face the stage as Urd took up a position between his legs. He felt torn at the moment only because he would like to give Urd his attention, but as her sucking of him actually increased once the lights had gone off, believed that at least for the moment did not want an audience. Still, the blond had been about to pinch himself since he couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the nearly two years since he had opened the scroll Kanji gave him. To say that he could ever picture himself sitting in the dark while receiving a blowjob while another woman was about to perform a dance for him, well to honest he could imagine it, but never thought he would be actually living such a fantasy. But before he could see if it was a dream Urd's teeth scrapped across his length a little less the gently causing him to place his hand on her head to calm her excitement.

The blue light resembled a moon as it fully came on and revealed the silhouette of someone standing on the water in front of it. Naruto frowned as he couldn't place which of his lovers it was from the build and if he had to guess believed it was likely the woman was far younger than any of them, but then a memory clicked as he recalled the mission for the beetle, and the nymph he had watched dance by the waterfall while on it. Feeling like an idiot for not realizing who it was back then, he had no problem figuring that the only female that had been on that mission was currently henged as she had appeared then.

Hinata then began dancing as she had on that night moving fluidly about and as her hands reached out, some of water would spin around her. She continued like that for several minutes as even the water from the fountainheads seem to dance with her. Naruto basked in the beauty of the moment even as he also enjoyed the pleasure Urd was giving him.

Hinata began to change making him believe she was using Tsunade's henge as she morphed into her more voluptuous frame even as she grew taller. Her dance continued on for several minutes as she moved gracefully about the stage before stopping in the center as she kneeled in a tight ball. Naruto wanted to clap as he had for his other lovers, but he couldn't hold back as he exploded powerfully into Urd's mouth.

The blue light cut off as he groaned while Urd continued to drink down his seed. When the lights came back up, Hinata was gone as Urd continued to lick his dick to clean it of any cum she may have missed. Naruto sat back in the chair as he watched her.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Toka asked as she appeared next to him.

He smiled pleasantly as he replied, "I think Urd can attest that I did?"

Toka smiled as Urd seemed oblivious to anything but his dick which she had begun to lick like an ice cream cone. Toka leaned forward as she had to call "Miss," several times to attract her attention. When she had it she said, "Miss, if you would like to take things to the next level there is a private area for you to do so." Urd looked to the draped off area, that Toka indicated by holding her hand towards it. The Senju then continued, "As otherwise if you don't mind we'll be taking him with us to the bedroom."

Urd's cheeks had colored from her embarrassment at how into pleasing Naruto's cock she had been. She bit her lip as she watched Tsunade and Tayuya enter the door that she suspected led to the master bedroom she had heard some of his lovers mention. She looked up at Naruto, who could see that she was unsure of what she wanted which prompted him to reach out and cup her face. "Urd, you've already made me feel fantastic. There's no need to push yourself into anything you're unsure of."

Urd's doubts melted away as she said, "I'd like for us to continue."

"Excellent, right this way." Toka then moved towards the draped off area as Naruto stood and held out his hand to the eight-tails. The pair reached the entrance as Toka pulled aside a drape for them to enter and before letting it close behind them said, "Scream when you're finished."

Both Naruto and Urd were surprised by the setup they found as encompassing the perimeter of the area was a circular sofa, while at the center was a large round bed that looked like it could double as additional seating if the area was filled. They approached the bed and Urd sounding nervous asked, "S-so what now?"

Naruto turned her to face him and sealed his lips to hers as he kissed her softly. Breaking the kiss, he said, "Now, I return the favor that you paid me out there." He kissed her again although this time it was fiercer and more passionate. Urd found her body melting into his as his tongue slipped passed her lips and was met by hers. Urd ended the kiss this time to step back and was pleased at the lust she could see in his eyes. She knew that at present and outside of the brief friendship they had enjoyed that emotion was currently driving both their actions. Urd, also was of the opinion that perhaps Mirajane was right about her and she was willing to be with Naruto simply because he had been nice to her. However, she also knew that her story may be similar to some of the other women bound to him. Women whose stares now were filled with love and devotion, which in turn were returned in the blond's blue eyes whenever he looked at them. Hoping to one day see such a look directed at her she reached up and pulled her dress from her shoulders, and let it fall around her to pool at her feet.

Standing before him naked except for her panties, she watched him drink in her body. The lust in his gaze while still present seemed to take a backseat as the light she had seen directed to the other women began to appear in it. Meeting her eyes he said, "Urd, you're beautiful. Almost like a goddess given form. Are you sure you want to be with me? You've only experienced a few months of life. Do you really want to tie your path to mine so soon?"

Urd felt touched at his question as it only highlighted how he viewed her as more than just a piece of his ambition. She stepped out of her clothes on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck as she met his warm gaze with one she was positive many of his other lovers reserved for him. The words she spoke next surprised her only because they came forth without her dedicating any thought to crafting them, which she reasoned was because they came from her heart. "I might be younger than even Nel appears, and I haven't experienced much of the outside world. But, you don't need experience to know when you want something. In time perhaps I might feel I acted rashly, but the good thing about tying my path to yours is that I have the benefit of seeing the other women who have been walking it much longer then me. Based on them, something tells me I'll have no regrets. So, if you'll have me…I'm yours."

Naruto pulled Urd off her feet to carry her in his arms before sealing his lips with hers again. Carrying her onto the bed he laid her down gently and pulled away to take off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Lying beside her, he lowered his face to hers and was pleased when she raised up to place her lips against his. The two kissed lightly as Naruto began to rub her stomach in circular motions that started small but gradually grew bigger. She moaned as his hand made contact with the underside of her tit causing him to grab and squeeze it.

Urd responded by seeking out his still exposed dick and wrapping her hand around it. She then began to stroke it gingerly. His already stiff manhood seemed to turn to steel within her grip causing him to moan from her gentle caress. Not one to be outdone, Naruto pulled his hand from her tit to begin rubbing her mound over her panties. Their kissing grew heavier and heavier as their bodies began to move of their own accord as they attempted to help their partner please them.

Urd's desire to know what it would be like to have him inside her got the best of her as she said, "I…I want this inside me."

Naruto pulled away to lie on his back as he replied, "Then by all means."

Urd licked her lips as her gaze zeroed in on his tower of flesh. Getting to her knees, she pulled the string of her panties untying the knots holding them up. Naruto's mouth watered at the sight as the front of her undergarment fell away to reveal her wet pussy and the small upside down triangle of trimmed white hair above it. Urd straddled him as she grabbed his dick and lined it up with her entrance. It took her a moment to work up the courage to force it passed her nether lips, but when she did she plunged down ripping her hymen. She yelled out in pain as tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. She remained still until the discomfort began to fade, but then slowly began to move her hips.

Naruto placed his hands on them as he let Urd set her own pace and once he was sure the pain of her deflowering had faded began to meet her downward thrusts with his own. Urd's cries grew in volume as she began to thrust herself down his pole with increased vigor. "M-my hips…they're moving on their own," she cried as she threw her head back while her hands reached back to gripe his thighs.

Naruto's hands slid up her body until they reached her tits which he fondled causing her to moan even louder. Urd bottomed out on his dick and began rocking her hips back and forth as she ground her clit against him. She tried to hold back, as while she needed to experience the promise of pleasure that was building inside her. She also didn't want to cum alone. Naruto however helped her along as he rolled her over suddenly so that she was on her back and then began thrusting into her powerfully. Urd's feet locked behind his ass of their own accord as his thrusts hit her deeply each time he was fully buried in her.

He brought his lips near her ear and whispered, "Don't hold back on my account. Go ahead and cum. I want to see you explode in pleasure."

Naruto then pulled back as he stared at Urd as he continued to knock at the entrance of her womb. She couldn't hold back any further as her floodgates failed and a tidal wave of pleasure coursed through her. Naruto stopped as he watched her face turn into a mask of pure delight as he felt her pussy attempt to coax his seed from him. He rode out her wave, until she relaxed beneath him.

Lowering himself back down so that his chest was pressed against hers, he pushed some of her hair from her face. The gentle gesture pulled Urd back to reality causing her to say, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"Y-you didn't cum," Urd said guessing Naruto hadn't been pleased with her, "I know I'm not as skilled as some…"

"Shh," Naruto said and then prompted her silence by kissing her. Smiling at her, he said, "Nothing gives me greater pleasure than knowing I pleased you." Naruto began to pull out of her causing her to moan, but he then slid forward again as he added, "I wanted to give back some of the pleasure that you gave me earlier with that blowjob. I still have plenty of vigor; I hope the same holds true for you."

Receiving Urd's nod, Naruto began pumping his length inside of her in earnest once more. He pulled her up with him as he got to his knees where he aided her in riding his pole while sucking on her nipple. Urd's arms wrapped themselves around his head as she pulled him against her tit so that he could suck more of it in his mouth. Before she knew it though, she was experiencing another orgasm which caused her to lose her grip on him. She slipped from his grasp and off his cock as she fell back onto the bed as her newest glimpse of the white world of pleasure left her weak.

"Incredible," she breathed as she tried to move but couldn't.

"It's not over yet," Naruto said spinning her over and pulling her ass into the air. Getting to his feet he crouched behind her upturned ass and with a thrust buried his dick inside her once more. Urd moaned loudly into the silken gray sheet over the bed which matched the coverings of the couch surrounding it as Naruto squeezed her asscheeks while he fucked her with deep and energetic thrusts. Urd's knees slipped from under her due to the lingering weakness she felt from the previous orgasms and her approaching third. Naruto followed her hips down as he just kept pounding away as he drove her into the mattress. Urd's vision turned white again as her third release was the most powerful which she attributed to the feeling of Naruto's seed being injected into her womb as he buried his dick fully inside her while straddling her hips. She let out a loud scream of "AHHHH! I'm cumming again!"

Naruto pulled out as he said sublimely, "That was incredible my sweet Goddess!" However the only reply he received was Urd's snoring as the last orgasm proved too much for her rendering her unconscious. Naruto looked for a blanket to cover her and him with, but he guessed whatever his lovers had intended the area for it hadn't been for sleeping.

Still one was tossed to him as Toka stepped in saying, "I guess that was the signal that she is finished."

Naruto chuckled as he created a shadow clone which took the blanket and covered both Urd and it since the jinchuriki figured his lovers weren't done with him yet. "Well you did tell her to scream," he said before kissing Urd on the cheek, he stood from the bed to grab his discarded clothes.

He stopped as Toka replied, "You won't be needing those." Holding the curtain open she said, "Please follow me." Naruto followed behind her as she made her way for the door that led to the room between his current location and the master bedroom. Wondering what else his lovers had in store for them as they were hiding their chakra signatures; he let his thoughts turn to the one that he could still feel as he felt the only thing that would make the night even better was if the rift between them was gone.

 ******************************** *

"My, it's seems rather deserted tonight," Kurenai said as she ate the meal that Miya had prepared. She could tell the purple haired landlady had not received any help from Naruto as while it was edible it lacked the taste the meals that he helped her with usually contained.

"Who cares," Anko said with a great deal more emotion than the red-eyed woman would normally think was warranted.

Kurenai watched as her friend ate and had to admit that even her presence at the communal dining table seemed strange since Anko often avoided eating with the others. Looking around the table which currently just consisted of her, Miya and Anko, she was forced to admit that was an aspect of her behavior that seemed to be holding true. She wondered what was bothering her friend. She felt bad that she really had no inclination since for a while the two had not been keeping tabs on one another.

A part of the reason had been due to her marriage to Asuma as she had tried to build a family with him, while Anko seemed to have started a relationship of her own. Kurenai's felt herself grow a little warm as she remembered the moans that had drifted into her bedroom from the apartment next door as Anko's mysterious lover had obviously done an excellent job of pleasing her. Kurenai had meant to speak to Anko about it until she realized that her friend had likely heard hers as she and Asuma had tried to conceive a child. A part of her had wondered if Anko's cries had been a form of payback for the nights Kurenai had kept her awake.

On a few occasions, after a night where Anko's lover had visited her, Kurenai had woken up early to try and catch a glimpse of the man as he left the apartment. But, however he left it was in a way that Kurenai couldn't spot from her windows. She had considered asking, but due to how she had kept her own marriage a secret for so long she didn't feel that she had the right.

At first Kurenai was worried that perhaps Anko's lover was one of the many casualties from Pain's Invasion, but due to her own issues her friend was grieving alone so as not to stir up any unpleasant memories for her. She had brought her concerns to Yuugao, but the Anbu Captain had dismissed them. She had instead suggested that it was likely that Anko and her lover were simply in the middle of an argument. The sureness of Yuugao's explanation had made Kurenai wonder if the Anbu knew who Anko was seeing, but when she had pried the woman had quickly turned the subject.

"Can you stop that?" Anko said to her pulling Kurenai from her thoughts.  
 ******************************** *

"Stop what?"

Anko sighed exasperated as she said annoyed, "Looking at me like that. I can practically feel you trying to figure out what's wrong with poor Anko. I'm fine Kurenai."

"I'm sorry," Kurenai said quickly, "It's just you haven't been yourself lately. I was just…"

Incensed Anko dropped her bowl on the table as she replied, "And who am I supposed to be?" She could see her friend wasn't sure how to respond so said apologetically, "Sorry… it's just I had a run in with someone… let's just say it raised some questions. I'm going out for some air."

Anko stood and quickly left the room. Slipping on her sandals, she left the Hidden Eddy Inn trying to ignore the pleasure she could feel escaping from Naruto and his lovers, who had stopped hiding their presence from him. Quickly leaping to the rooftops, she soon found herself in her old stomping ground of Training Area Fort-Four. She began leaping among the trees almost on automatic as back when she had become a shinobi the Forest of Death had been the place where Orochimaru had trained his team. A team in which she was the only member to still be loyal to the Leaf Village.

Anko stopped on a branch and then quickly leapt backwards as a dozen leeches fell from above. One of the creatures tried to follow, but was pinned to the branch by a senbon from her. She watched dispassionately as the other leeches scattered as a large snake appeared which pulled the leech free and swallowed it before slithering away. The jounin knew that was the law of the forest which was eat or be eaten, and which had made it a fitting place for Orochimaru to train his students as it was a trait he had encouraged in them. As such it wasn't entirely fair to say that she was the only member of Team Orochimaru who had remained loyal. In actuality there had been dozens of members, but due to his harsh training most of them had dropped out from the team or their parents had requested transfers. Anko had been the only one to pass Orochimaru's genin test, so when she had shown up for training the next day she had been surprised to find two more genin waiting as well.

Orochimaru had revealed that he had tested three genin teams and of those teams he had passed only one member each. But shortly after that, only Anko remained of those three as his training proved too difficult. Yet, Orochimaru simply turned to the pool of replacements that could be found from genin whose teams had been broken up through deaths or various other reasons. Now in hindsight Anko realized that the reason for his harsh training methods was to find suitable members, who were loyal to him first and the village second. That was why by the time she had reached the Chunin Exams her team comprised of her, the man who would be the leader of Kabuto's team during the Exam just before the Sound Invasion, and another man who had simply disappeared one day, but everyone assumed had defected to Orochimaru's village.

Anko started moving again as she recalled how what had kept her going during her early days as a genin was her desire to make Orochimaru proud of her. She had always admired him, which is what had made it a dream come true when she had been selected for his team. She had been so different back then in that regard in that whereas now people would say she was easygoing, energetic, and playful. In the past she had been studious, proper, and rather meek. It hadn't been until after Orochimaru's betrayal that she had started displaying her current traits. It hadn't been a type of cover to hide her true self, but she had simply decided that once she turned her back on Orochimaru, she had needed to reinvent herself into the type of person that didn't need anyone's approval and would tend to keep most people at arm's length.

Yet, then she had gotten mixed up with Naruto and that old part of herself that had found happiness in another's approving gaze had begun to awaken. As she had begun to crave it more and more, the dominant part of her had recoiled in horror at some of the submissive thoughts that she had begun to have. Anko felt that she had invested too much time and effort in reinventing herself to simply submit to them. That was what had ultimately led to her trying to make Naruto her submissive, rather than return to the days where a stern glance from the dominate male in her life could make her shiver or a kind word would fill her with glee.

While in her exuberance she had gone over the top with trying to induct Naruto into such a world, his rejection of that side of her had cut her deep. Still, she had tried to make things work between them by ignoring it in favor of returning to what their relationship had been. But, deep down she had begun to resent him for not embracing her for who she was at present and instead seeming to prefer her to be similar to how she had been.

Anko shivered as she recalled how he had spoken to her in the hall, and was forced to admit that a bigger part of her that she had thought wanted a dominate man in her life. When Naruto had pinned her against the wall, a part of her had hoped that right then and there he'd reclaim her. Naturally though once he walked away and the spell had been broken she had been angry about his rough treatment. Still that night she had pleasured herself to the thoughts of him ripping her panties away and fucking her senseless right then and there.

She also had to admit Naruto did have a point in that she had yet to find a person to take as a lover. In truth she hadn't even tried to find one. She wondered why that was, but deep down knew the answer which was that she didn't want to be away from Naruto. She sighed as she accepted that was likely the reason as she didn't doubt she could find a person willing to be her love slave if she so desired. She suspected that was also why she had grown so agitated when she felt him mark Kurenai with the locator seal. She kept expecting him to fix things between them, and as such feeling all the new women entering his life made her feel like he was forgetting about her. Yet, she shivered as she recalled how forceful he had been as he pinned her against the wall and a part of her suspected that he was working to fix things between them and that their recent confrontation had been a way for him to show her that.

Anko reached the tower at the center of the training field and entered it making her way to one of the rooms the genin hopefuls used to wait for the next portion of the exam when they reached it. Sitting on a bed, she spread her legs and began petting her pussy as she wondered if he was willing to become the dominant man that she apparently desired then what why hadn't he taken her yet. Growing wetter as she imagined him not so much asking her to please him, but demanding it she considered rushing into the den to beg him to be taken back. Yet, again a part of her recoiled at the idea, even as her fingers brought her closer and closer to release at the thought of prostrating herself before him. Anko came as she hoped that the reason she hadn't been brought back into the fold was because when Naruto did reclaim her it would satisfy not only who she had been, and who she was now. But also would lead to who she would become in the future.

 ********************************

"Oh fuck," Kushina screamed into her pillow as she lay on her bed face down and with her hand buried between her legs. Completely naked she rolled onto her back and pulling her hand away from her self-pleasured pussy and stared at the wetness that coated her fingers. Separating two of them she watched the strand of her essence stretch between them. She resisted the urge to suck her fingers clean as it would likely lead to her pleasuring herself again and even she had to admit eleven times was rather obsessive. Looking at the green light that was coming from the lamp near her bed, she had to amend herself as she doubted she was anywhere near the number of orgasms Naruto had achieved.

The thought caused her vagina to quiver and with a needful sigh she began to rub herself once more. "It's not fair," she moaned softly which often escaped her lips whenever she succumbed to her need for pleasure when Naruto was entertaining his lovers. Tonight it had been especially prevalent as after his claiming the new eight-tails as a lover, he had followed Toka and passed through a room which had been converted into a massive shower area. Kushina had seen this as the green light in the living room had shut off letting the red-head move from the couch. She had ignored her desire to pleasure herself as Naruto had taken Urd, but when she had felt her son's excitement spike upon entering the Master Bedroom to find all of his lovers dressed in skimpy outfits she knew his night of lovemaking had just begun.

She had quickly retreated to her bedroom, where she had tried to ignore the ever present green light telling her what her son was up to by turning her mind to other matters. But, she soon found that pursuit corrupted as she found herself pondering over Toka's insights and why she believed the amount of pleasure the seal had let her experienced had been increasing. Kushina believed that much as Toka speculated the seal had diminished certain stimuli such as pain and by extension pleasure to prevent the Kyuubi from escaping by hurting Naruto. Furthermore, she believed that the seal was meant to respond positively between increased cooperation between Naruto and the Bijuu he contained. As such due to Kushina's desire to protect her son it had caused the seal to remove those restrictions.

The idea that if she stepped out of the barrier cast by the lamp she'd be treated to the smorgasbord of pleasure Naruto's lovers were enjoying soon had Kushina pleasuring herself. Which is where she had been ever since the light had turned back on. Still, Kushina had denied herself the pleasure of stepping out if only because of the experience she had enjoyed when Naruto had been training with Naruko. Before when it had only been sensations and the occasional glimpse if she closed her eyes, Kushina had been able to pretend it was someone else. However now if she stepped out she feared she'd come face to face with her son and while he would still be pleasing someone else in the outside world. She would not be able to deny it was her son behind the pleasure she would feel, and more to the point how much she wanted it.

What was worse than even that for Kushina was that she couldn't discuss it with anyone. She had been tempted to bring it up with Mikoto, but had refrained out of the sneaking suspicion that her friend was beginning to desire Naruto as well. She had noticed that recently whenever he would sleep in her room to allow Kushina and her to talk the clothes Mikoto would wear were becoming more and more revealing. When their night conversations had first started Mikoto would wear her normal clothes to bed or even baggy t-shirt and sweats. Now though it was standard sleep wear, but it was covering less and less of her up. The last time they had spoken Mikoto had appeared in a silken teddy. Not overly revealing compared to what her son's lovers normally wore, but to Kushina her friend's desires were becoming clear.

Kushina suspected it was only their friendship stopping the Uchiha from joining her son's pantheon of lovers, and she had considered giving her permission. But, the red-head had stopped herself only because she felt that the knowledge that Mikoto was enjoying the pleasure Naruto gave his lovers. Her already shaky resolve to stay inside the barrier would break. As such she still continued to step out of the field that switched on with her son's arousal every morning after she and Mikoto talked with the expectation that instead of the barrier being on due to her son sporting some morning wood. It would be on and she'd find her best friend riding her son to a glorious orgasm, or he'd be on top of her driving his manhood into her deepest spot, or behind her…

"S-shit," Kushina cursed raising her head off the pillow as her wet pussy squished while she fingered herself. She roughly fondled her tit with her other hand before exploding into her twelfth climax of the night. The light switched off telling her that her son was likely done for the night. She considered covering herself but refrained as she was too tired. Her weariness faded as she bit her lip and unable to resist, peeked outside the seal. Her bedroom faded to be replaced with the den's master bedroom and the sight of naked and contently sleeping women on the pillowed benches around the room. Kushina nearly whimpered in lust as she zeroed in on her sweaty son, who slept on the bed with Shizune and Mabui. Much like the other women, the two snuggled into his side were covered in his seed. Her gaze fixated on Mabui as her dark skin contrasted nicely with the white seed coating her as well as what was leaking from her just fucked pussy.

Kushina felt an itch begin in her pussy again as she retreated back into the seal while berating herself for being weak. Still, she began to rub her pussy again as she tried to scratch the itch which had become more insistent. Her cries grew louder as again she moaned, "Not fair…"

 ******************************** *

Mabui awoke to the sound of bare feet walking over the floor as they passed by the bed. She just caught sight of Ino before the blond entered the room between the bedroom and Club N. Pulling herself out of bed; she smiled at her still sleeping lover and Shizune, the woman that had assisted Mabui in moving the satisfied women from the bed to the benches in order to make room for more of his lovers. The night had ended with the two of them enjoying the blond man who had refused to make any shadow clones having taken it upon himself to please each woman personally for his eighteenth birthday celebration.

Naturally as his birthday was still a few months away, he had been rather surprised to learn that was the reason for the gathering. But considering how busy the previous year had been, not to mention the funk he had been in for his seventeenth, he understood the desire to take advantage of the current lull.

Slipping from the bed and the warm embrace of her lover, who responded to the loss of her heat by pulling Shizune tighter against him, Mabui could see that quite a few of his lovers had already left to attend to their duties. Knowing that she needed to get going as well she moved to the doorway near the bed and sighed as the warmth of the showers already in progress passed over her.

Stepping past the opening of half-wall partition on the right side of the room that prevented water from spilling into the walkway through the center of the room, she stepped under a free showerhead. Turning the water on, she looked to the left side of the room to see that Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata were all showering there.

She smiled as she heard Tenten say, "Wow, that was a wild night. I can't believe Naruto was able to keep up with us all."

Ino turned away from the showerhead to wash her hair as she said, "Oh I can. He gets so much practice in its only natural he'd be up for the challenge." The Yamanaka's eyes lit up amused as she added, "Speaking of practice. You three have been training a lot recently. I'm beginning to suspect you aren't only honing your wind natured chakras." Both Tenten and Temari shared a smirk prompting Ino to ask, "Is that when you joined the backdoor beauties team Temari? You didn't seem uncomfortable taking his dick up your ass last night."

Temari nodded as she said, "You can thank Tenten for that. Although truthfully maybe I should have waited, it was pretty amazing watching Tsunade give Naruto her anal cherry last night."

Hinata spoke up asking, "W-what does it feel like?"

"Oh, you should definitely try it Hinata," Tenten said. "It's feels amazing to have your ass spread out over his fat dick. Shit, I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

"Me too," Ino admitted. Smirking she said, "Maybe we should pull Shizune out of bed and wake him up properly."

Temari smiled but said, "I wish I could. I have to coordinate with Shikamaru and Karui this morning. We need to go over the ground rules for the first and second exams for the upcoming joint Chunin Exams. It wouldn't be a big deal, but we need to make sure the Kumogakure is okay with the testing criteria that we hope to judge successful participants by."

The door to the shower room opened from the Club N side of the room and all the women directed their attention to Urd as she entered. The Bijuu appeared a little unsure of what to say, but Ino smiled brightly as she said, "Welcome to the family." The sentiment was echoed by the other women present putting the white-haired woman at ease. She moved to a showerhead near Mabui before asking, "Did I miss anything last night afterwards?"

The beaming smiles on the other women's faces told the story even as Mabui said, "Not anything that you didn't have a chance to enjoy first." The Raikage's assistant took the opportunity to ask, "By the way. What made you decide to become one of us?"

Urd thought the matter over before replying, "I guess it was just that he made me feel that it was okay to be me, if that makes any sense. Ever since I came into being I was always wondering about what I should feel about my origins and what it meant for my future. Last night was the first time I felt completely at ease in my own skin. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes," Hinata said quickly prompting the others to look at her. She smiled at the Bijuu as she said, "When I was having doubts about my role in his life, he made me realize that what he cared about was me. My possibly becoming clan head while perhaps a motivation for seducing me became irrelevant after I become his lover. My cousin says that Naruto's eyes are sharper than even his in that he doesn't see outside appearances, but the core of what makes a person who they are."

Urd nodded as she thought about how he had put Mirajane in her place again. "I guess that was why he told Mira that she was the type of person he doesn't like. According to her sisters, she's become rather conceited ever since assuming her new form."

Mabui listened intently as she knew of another woman that could benefit from Naruto's ability to ignore outside factors about a person. Directing her gaze to the Hyuuga, she asked, "Hinata, you once mentioned you were ashamed of your body because you felt it didn't match up with Naruto's ideal one." The Hyuuga nodded prompting the Kumo kunoichi to ask, "Would you be willing to help a woman through a similar issue?"

Ino smirked as she said, "Don't tell me you're planning to have Naruto seduce another of your village's kunoichi?"

Mabui smirked as she said, "Actually no, that isn't my plan. I don't think she'd react favorably if he set out to seduce her. There is just someone I know who's taking steps to alter her body and before she goes through with it I think it would do her some good to spend time around a woman that suffered through similar concerns. As well as the man that helped her through them."

 ******************************* **

Samui sat in a doctor's office as she made final preparations to go through with the surgery she had planned. Her doctor closed the meeting by saying, "Samui, we'll schedule your operation for next month. This is a big decision so take some time to think about it."

The blonde woman nodded as she stood before replying, "Are you sure there are no sooner openings?"

"Sorry, my schedule is rather full and I'm the only doctor in Kumo that handles such cosmetic surgeries," the man replied.

Samui sighed, but accepted that it was unlikely she would be able to get an earlier appointment. While Kumo did have a fine medical staff, most of their skills were directed towards healing injuries. There were only a limited number of doctors that had even ventured down the path of corrective surgery and those that did had to balance what was considered a side practice with their normal duties. As such a Breast reduction Surgery such as the one that she had decided on tended to fall pretty low on the list of priorities.

Still, Samui took some solace in that she wouldn't have to change the date of the vacation time she had requested. It had been mortifying enough to explain to Mabui, the reason behind her needing several weeks off. Leaving the hospital, she was stopped by the head of the Kumo medical program Sosuke Aizen. The man smiled warmly at her after adjusting his glasses as he said, "Ah, Samui you've been a regular visitor around here lately. I trust everything is well."

"It is," Samui replied indifferently. While most of the people in the village adored the talented man, who on top of being a skilled medic was also quite the accomplished warrior, for whatever reason something about him made her skin crawl. She suspected that it was due to her being used to people talking one way to her while thinking something else, but whenever she was around him, she experienced the feeling that while he seemed to care about those around him. He was in truth actually amused with them, like there was some joke he was telling and no one else seemed to be aware of it. At least most weren't. "I'll be going now."

The blonde kunoichi quickly left as she could feel his eyes on her back and felt the same feeling of amusement he gave off although in her case it was mixed with something else. She couldn't place it exactly, but did feel that it was perhaps suspicion that she wasn't as fooled by his kind doctor routine as everyone else.

Desiring a way to kill some time, she felt that perhaps a mission would be just the type of distraction that she needed. With Karui out of town helping to coordinate the upcoming Chunin Exam between Konoha, Suna, and Kumo along with a few of the minor villages aligned with each, and Omoi likely lost in whatever paranoid exaggerations his mind often came up with, she decided to take a simple but long term mission. Upon reaching the building where missions were handed out she found it to be slightly busier than usually which she associated with the increased trade between her village and the others. However, she noticed a certain section that seemed devoid of shinobi interested in taking the requests being offered.

Sitting at the booth was Mabui, who in recent weeks had taken to trying to talk the shinobi of Kumo into the joint missions being offered by the Great Tree Shipping Company. As was usual, none of the Kumo shinobi present were interested, mostly since they had no desire to work with the Leaf Shinobi who often escorted the shipments to Kumo out of the lingering resentment they felt at the Raikage's being forced to admit his involvement in the Hyuuga incident. Samui could see a few of the genin present seemed interested, which would perk Mabui up as the approached, but they'd often lose their nerve as more senior shinobi passed by or called them away.

As far as Samui was aware the only person to have taken such a mission thus far had been Yugito, but even her endorsement had not been enough to generate much desire. "Hey," a voice called to her causing Samui to face the man it belonged to.

"Hello Darui," the kunoichi said in her usual detached tone.

"You seem rather interested in Mabui's little pet project," the Dark-skinned man said.

Samui shrugged as she replied indifferently, "Hardly, I do admit to being curious as to why she is trying so hard." She didn't frown as she turned away to look at Mabui, but wanted to as it seemed to invite the male jounin to try and peek down her shirt from behind her. She stepped to the side so as to break up his line of sight as she continued as if she hadn't noticed, "I've asked her about it before and she seems to believe that working with the Leaf and Sand will be a good thing for the village."

"Not everyone shares that opinion," Darui said with a shrug. "I suppose only time will tell. But my money's on us being at each other's throats again in a short period of time. The Leaf and Sand may have become close allies, but there's too much bad blood between us and them to ever think things will change." Samui wasn't quite sure how to take the statement, but felt it was more true than not. Darui changed the subject as he asked, "So what brings you down here today?"

"I'm looking for a mission that will get me out of the village for a few weeks."

Darui smirked as he said, "You could try one of the ones Mabui is handing out. Those tend to be around a few weeks long since you can choose to make a trek all the way to Suna after passing through the Leaf." Samui heard a little bitterness in the man's voice and attributed it to the rumor that Mabui had ended their quasi-relationship. Granted Darui had a few women that he regularly slept with, but Samui suspected that the man many considered Kumo's most eligible bachelor had expected the Raikage's assistant to come back to him. That she seemed content with her new pursuit which at present seemed to be bridging the gap between Kumo and Konoha, the blonde kunoichi suspected some of his own desire to see relations between the villages sour was a result of her interest in bettering those relations.

Samui felt his eyes on her again as he asked, "How about you and I take one of those missions and use the time to get to know each other better?"

"I'm not interested in getting to know you in such a fashion," Samui answered as his gaze made her feel naked as he likely pictured her taking Mabui's place in his rotation.

Darui shrugged amused as he replied, "Well, if you ever want to have that frosty disposition thawed you know where to find me."

Samui let Darui walk off without comment, as it hadn't been the first time he had made a pass at her. For a brief moment she wondered if it would be the last as if she found a mission that fit the bill it was likely they wouldn't cross paths until after her surgery, which would remove what she felt attracted most of the men around her.

A part of her looked forward to the day, another wondered if she would come to regret it. She quickly silenced the latter part as she was tired of the eyes that undressed her, or the eyes that looked at her with jealousy for something that had been outside her control. Wanting to escape those stares for a while she began to move towards the booth that handed out the C-ranked missions as she would most likely find what she was looking for there.

She paused though as the room suddenly grew tense, and directing her sight to the cause was surprised to see the Leaf's jinchuriki entering the building. He stopped as pretty much the entire room had come to a standstill at his arrival. She could see he was nervous, but he got ahold of his emotions to simply say, "Hello."

The calm greeting caused everyone to resume what they were doing except for Samui, who watched as he made his way to the booth Mabui was running on the shipping companies behalf. Suspecting it was that company that had brought Naruto to Kumo; she wasn't surprised that the jinchuriki and Mabui struck up a conversation. Samui was surprised when it appeared that Mabui had explained the Kumo Shinobi's lack of interest in a joint mission and their joint disappointment at it.

Samui watched as they recovered their good cheer quickly enough while they talked and she was rather surprised at how relaxed Mabui was with the man's presence. She even laughed politely at a few of his comments and once rather loudly. The camaraderie the two were displaying was noticed by more than a few people in the room, her brother being the most notable. She doubted Atsui had forgotten his embarrassment at being manhandled by the jinchuriki so she moved to intercept him when her brother began to close with the two conversing shinobi.

However, before she could the entire room once more came to a stop as a voice called out, "Naruto!" Everyone turned towards the door and the large busty blonde dressed in black and whose chest was nearly popping out of her loose fitting robe. Spotting her target, she waved happily before walking towards him. Samui could practically feel the eyes of some of the shinobi undressing the newcomer, but unlike her the woman seemed to bask in the attention. She suspected it was for that reason she let a cute whine enter her voice as she grabbed his arm to say, "Naruto, you promised me you'd help me load up the wagon. You're not going to make me do all that heavy lifting by myself, are you?"

Naruto rubbed his head in embarrassment as he once more became the center of attention and likely the host of a few jealousy stares as the blonde crushed said arm between her ample breasts as she tried to pull him away. "Sorry Rangiku. I only meant to find out if anyone would be accompanying us on the return trip, and got caught up in talking with Mabui. But it looks like it'll be just the two of us."

"That just means I'll have you all to myself then," Rangiku said obviously delighted.

She began to pull Naruto with her, but stopped as Mabui said, "Naruto, says you enjoy fine Saki, Miss Rangiku. You may be interested to know there is a tasting festival happening in a village north of here. Before you rush off you might want to visit it."

"Thanks for the news, Mabui," Naruto said, "But we need to get this shipment to Konoha in a week's time. I doubt we'll have time for a detour."

"Maybe just a little one would be alright," Rangiku said hopefully.

"Sorry, but we're on a pretty tight schedule." Naruto said causing her to pout cutely. Samui watched as it was the jinchuriki's turn to pull the blonde woman out after him.

She wasn't surprised by the sudden surge of men that headed for Mabui's booth now that they were aware of who was accompanying the Leaf ninja for the mission. She prepared to turn away, but noticed Mabui selected her brother and several of his friends in escorting the wagon Rangiku and Naruto were guarding to Konoha. Samui frowned at the Raikage's assistant's choice, since she doubted her brother would get along with Naruto especially if he was trying to impress Rangiku. While she was indifferent about the state of relations between Konoha and Kumo, she didn't want her family to be the cause of them worsening. Therefore, as the disappointed men that didn't get selected began to disburse she approached Mabui, who seemed pleased at her decision so made room for her to join.

 ********************************

"This is bullshit." Atsui said as Naruto held the reigns for the Ox that he was guiding. He rolled his eyes as a chorus of agreements could be heard from the several men that had joined the Kumo-nin for the return trip to Konoha. Although Naruto doubted that Atsui and his friends would be completing the journey with him since Rangiku had abandoned the group back in Kumo to attend the Saki Festival Mabui had mentioned. He wasn't sure why, but he had the sneaking suspicion that Mabui had let that information loose on purpose aware that it would cause the Bijuu to want to attend.

Naruto couldn't complain too much as after she had helped him load the wagon, she had taken him into the warehouse that the Great Tree Shipping Company had bought and gave him a tittefuck as compensation for the inconvenience. Needless to say the men that had obviously signed up after the jinchuriki and Bijuu had left the Kumo Mission Hall had not been pleased that he would be their only company.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," Samui said stepping up to him.

"Its fine," Naruto said with a shrug, "I know my company is a poor substitute for Rangiku's, but when she wants something she tends to get it."

Samui didn't smile although there was a small upturn of her lips. "Does she often abandon her duties?"

"No, she actually takes them quite seriously most of the time" Naruto answered sincerely. Although, he did amend his statement slightly, "Provided that there isn't someone else around that she can pass them off on."

Naruto gave her a smile before looking forward as he spotted a sign which meant he was likely going to lose his Kumo companions. "Looks like we're approaching the Land of Lightning's border. I figure we'll cross over and camp the night."

"What's this we nonsense?" one of the Kumo-nin said. "We have the option of escorting this wagon only as far as the border, and not to be rude but I'm taking it. I trust you can get yourself home safely enough."

Naruto nodded as he replied politely, "Sure thing, thanks for escorting me this far."

Samui frowned as her fellow Kumo-nin simply turned away to leave Naruto alone, and while she knew he could likely easily handle any troubles that appeared still felt it was poor form. Atsui paused as she hadn't moved to follow so asked, "Don't tell me you are staying."

"I will see the shipment to its destination. The mission clause that allows the shinobi leaving their territory to take off was meant as a means to prevent shinobi unable to get along from being trapped together. However, Naruto has been nothing but polite to all of us."

"Still Samui," Atsui said, "He's the bastard that forced the Raikage to admit to having a role in trying to abduct a Hyuuga. I don't want to work with him."

"Then leave," Samui said dismissively. "That is what the clause was designed for."

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave my sister alone with him."

Samui frowned as she replied, "I do not need you to protect me."

"Then why did you tag along?"

"To prevent you from doing anything moronic," Samui said causing Atsui's friends to chuckle.

With a shrug her brother replied, "Fine, have it your way. Enjoy your trip to the Leaf." He then took off followed by his friends.

Samui turned back to Naruto who again smiled at her as he said, "You know considering the way those guys were all hot to join this mission to enjoy Rangiku's company. I figured one or two might stay to enjoy yours."

Samui folded her arms under her bust pushing it up some and was surprised that Naruto didn't break eye contact with her as she said, "I have already shot their advances down. They know I hold no interest in them."

"Well no matter," Naruto said happily as he began to lead the oxen to the spot he had picked out to make camp. "I can't say I'll miss their company. It's a shame too since the reason for these joint missions are to better relations between our villages. It would be nice if they tried to see me as anything but a Leaf Headband." Samui felt her lips again nearly break into a smile as it was a sentiment she shared about most people in regards to her chest.

 ******************************** *

Kiba felt a great deal of concern as he watched Aeris, Yuffie, and Tifa through the glass of an interrogation room. He felt some of it dissipate as Tsunade said, "Relax Kiba. This is so they can live here without worrying about their secret being discovered."

"Yeah, I get that Lady Tsunade," Kiba said looking away. "But having them interrogated by that proctor from the First round of the chunin exam is a bit much. I remember how that guy nearly made me crack just about answering a test question. He's going to press on them hard."

"Of course he is," Tsunade said calmly despite her own concerns about the plan. "That is why it has to be him. If he signs off on them staying everyone else in the Torture and Interrogation Department will fall in line. Also, Ibiki is stubborn and he isn't just going to forget that three Taki-nin are out there possibly causing trouble. He's currently running twenty-four hour surveillance teams on Mizuki's former lover on the off chance he'll approach her. It is for that reason that most of the prisoners that did escape are back in the Leaf Maximum Security Prison."

Kiba frowned as he could not argue against any of the points Tsunade had made but still said, "I understand that but it's my girlfriends on the other side of that glass."

Tsunade shot him an amused smirk as she countered, "You aren't the only one. I have a member of my family in the same situation after all."

The tension in the room lessoned for a moment but picked right back up as Ibiki stepped into the room with the Taki-nin. He tossed the folder he carried onto the table causing photos of how the woman had looked prior to their run in with Kiyomi to spill out. The Jounin sat in his chair and simply stared at them without asking any questions. After nearly an hour Kiba wasn't surprised when it was Yuffie that blurted, "Well, aren't you going to ask us any questions?"

"Why? It's obvious that you've crafted quite the fantastical tale and I'm sure you'd have an answer for just about anything I'll ask. Therefore the only question I want answered is why I shouldn't just have you hauled off to the Leaf's Maximum Security Prison." Ibiki leaned forward and smiled maliciously as he said, "Your rooms have all been remodeled and I made sure they remained empty for when I found you. Although, they might not be as comfortable as you remember."

The three Taki-nin shared concerned looks before Yuffie leaned forward to say, "Look we came to you."

Ibiki sat back looking at his reflection in the one way mirror before responding, "I read the report. You would like for me to believe that two of you found yourselves falling head over heels for Kiba Inuzuka, and want to start a new life with him. In my experience he's more than likely a patsy you're hoping to use to get what you want. The only reason he will not be occupying a cell with you is because he came forward to the Hokage upon realizing who you were."

"We told him you idiot," Yuffie said quickly, "I'm not some love sick puppy. She is."

Ibiki looked over to Aeris, who nodded as she said calmly, "It's true and I do want that new life that you mentioned. But if in order to get it I must complete my sentence I will do so."

Ibiki looked towards Tifa as he asked, "What about you?"

"I would take the new life without going back to jail if you don't mind."

Ibiki's stare lingered on Tifa longer before he asked, "So is there some man in your life making you come forward." Tifa didn't respond as she simply shook her head but Ibiki received the information he had wanted so said, "Alright, despite how incredible your story seems to be I have little choice but to believe it. The DNA tests obviously came back as inconclusive on two of you due to the changes you experienced." Focusing on Yuffie, he continued, "Yours however came back positive. That's a neat trick you pulled off there. I'm sure there would be people lining up around the block to be made younger again, so I'm sure you can imagine my confusion as to why some mysterious woman would abduct you, change your appearances and then drop you back into the Leaf with paperwork to match your new faces."

"We told you, we don't know why." Yuffie sighed in exasperation as she explained, "We already explained to you that for most of our time in the Leaf, we weren't even in control of our own bodies. It was only after we gained control…"

"Or were given," Ibiki supplied.

Nodding Yuffie added, "Or were given control of our bodies that we ran into Kiba. Yes we used him at first, but Aeris feelings for him are genuine."

"And yours?"

"I…I just want to remain close to my team," Yuffie said quickly although her cheeks did darken some.

"Be that as it may," Ibiki said dismissively, "How can I let three women who admit to being controlled by some unknown group run loose in my village? If control was given to you it can just as easily be taken away."

"Perhaps I can answer that," all three women said at once causing Ibiki to leap back. The women's eyes were white without pupils as they sat ramrod straight in their chairs. Seeing Ibiki pulling a blade they said in unison, "Calm down. I'm merely here to talk."

"You mean using them don't you," Ibiki said cautiously directing his gaze to the mirror. Not receiving an order from the Hokage, he guessed she wanted him to continue speaking to whomever was controlling the women so said, "You have my attention."

All three women smiled as whoever was controlling them said, "I believe I would have had it regardless after you read that report."

Ibiki inclined his head as he said, "All too true. Although I am curious, if you didn't want them to come forward it appears you could have stopped them. Why didn't you?"

All three women shrugged as they said, "Because they truly wish to leave their lives in Taki behind. I'm only able to exert this much control over them due to my residual chakra left in their systems. Soon that too will be exhausted; therefore I felt it prudent to use this opportunity to speak on their behalf and to perhaps answer some questions."

Taking his seat Ibiki said, "Who are you?"

"That would be telling, but let's just say I represent a growing group of people that are pleased with the direction the shinobi world is moving."

"And what does this group call itself?"

"You mean like the Akatsuki," the person controlling the Taki-nin said amused. "We have no use for names."

"And why is that?"

"Because if you name something you give it form, and it is with the intention that someone will one day use it. Whether they say the name in praise or fear depends on the actions a group then takes once it has a name. It is our hope that rather than be a named group, that you instead treat us like an idea. A way of thinking if you will. You don't need to name an idea, but only know that it exists. We have been watching and rewarding you as you've taken steps to move our idea forward."

"What idea would that be?" Ibiki asked.

Again the three Taki women smiled at him as the person speaking through them said, "You're a smart man. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Ibiki grunted as he asked, "You said you rewarded us. I take it then that you're taking credit then for those Chakra Waves that have appeared in the Leaf and Sand villages. These were your signs of approval for how close our two villages have become."

"Very good," the person said in the three women's voices, "But it sounds like you're rather skeptical of this. It's good to be suspicious, but really who else do you think it could have been. No matter, it was about time for another."

Ibiki's eyes grew wide as a wave of chakra suddenly passed through the room. He could imagine the surprise passing through the village but remained in the room as he asked, "I take it that Kumo also experienced one as well."

All three Taki-nin bowed their heads in acknowledgement before answering, "Indeed, although the one there only covered the hospital grounds. If they continue to move with Konoha perhaps they'll be rewarded again. The one in Suna covered the entire village this time around. Now then I'll take my leave, please consider letting these women go."

"I'll honor that request provided you answer one last question for me?"

The three women arched their eyebrows as they said, "I'm listening."

"Were you behind the attack on Akatsuki? Do you have possession of the Bijuu?"

"That is two questions," the tree women said prompting Ibiki to nod at her point. "The answer to your first is yes. The answer to your second is more…complicated. Let us just say that the Bijuu are no longer the playthings for humanity. Their existence as weapons for petty wars is at an end."

"That isn't necessarily true," Ibiki said, "Konoha and Kumo still have their jinchuriki."

"True," the three women speaking conceded, "but I think you will find that their Bijuu have come to gladly lend them their power. They've helped their host's villages because they want to not because they have to. As long as this continues we'll leave those Bijuu alone. If they once more become pawns in the struggle between villages we'll step in. Now I believe I've borrowed these women's bodies for long enough."

The three Taki-nin fell forward as they collapsed once whoever was controlling them relinquished control. A moment later, Kiba burst into the room as he shouted the names of the two women tied to him. Tsunade moved towards Tifa to check her vitals and once she was sure the woman was alright approached him. "What do you make of this Ibiki?"

Watching Kiba, he shook his head as he answered, "To be honest Lady Hokage, I'm still a little numb from the experience. Although normally I'd be suspicious of getting so many answers just handed to me, this time around I'm inclined to believe them."

"Why's that?" Tsunade asked.

Looking at his leader he replied, "Because if what that person said is true about having the Bijuu that Akatsuki captured, as well as being able to release those chakra waves in three of the five shinobi villages. Then in all honesty they have no reason to lie to me. If they wanted to take the world by force then I'd have to imagine any one village would have a hard time stopping them. I guess it's fortunate that they seem content to remain in the shadows because gods help us if they decide to intervene directly."

"What is your recommendation for what we do with them?" Tsunade asked indicating the three Taki-nin as Ibiki began to leave to pour over the reports likely pilling in from the latest Chakra Wave.

Ibiki paused before looking back at his leader as he said, "We should cut them loose. I did give her my word that we would."

Tsunade nodded as she turned back to the women to help rouse them, but quickly looked back as she wondered about the meaning of the pronoun he had applied to the person he had spoken with.

 ********************************

Samui walked beside the wagon that Naruto was guiding. Despite her own uncomfortableness with when people stared at her, she had a hard time keeping from doing the same to the Hyuuga currently walking next to the jinchuriki. The reason for this was due to her wearing a pair of hot pants that almost seemed to be sprayed on, an oversized jacket that she wore open to reveal the fishnet halter top that did little to conceal her impressive assets in the chest department.

"Atsui is going to kick himself for going home," Samui thought with some amusement.

Her gaze moved to Naruto, who while he had been just as surprised at her by the Hyuuga's appearance had quickly adapted to it. Hinata looked back at Samui giving her a warm smile as she said, "I'm glad you decided to continue traveling with us."

"I did not think it would be good for Kumo if Naruto was attacked because all of us abandoned him," Samui answered with a shrug.

Hinata turned away and despite herself Samui eyes continued to stare into the Hyuuga's back. She understood why Hinata had joined them as it appeared that Mabui had alerted the Great Tree Shipping Companies President of Rangiku's going off on her own, and most of the Kumo escorts returning after he crossed the border. But what she didn't understand was why Hinata was dressed in such a promiscuous manner as everything Samui had heard about her would seem to suggest a desire to hide her curves away. Yet Samui didn't see any of the nervousness during her interactions with Naruto. Although when a few men from a different transport company had traveled with them for a time and had begun ogling her, the woman had seemed to hide behind Naruto. Fortunately for her, the men soon found other places to look as they had soon meant the Jinchuriki's hard stare.

When they had broken off on their own again, Hinata had come from out of Naruto's shadow as she almost seemed to invite his gaze to drink in her body. Still despite the jinchuriki's often partaking Samui could tell that his eyes never lingered on any one aspect of Hinata, as instead he seemed to see all of her.

Samui found it rather nice especially since Naruto tended to see her the same way. It made her feel that while he did acknowledge that she was beautiful, it wasn't just an overly large chest that made her so. Hinata broke into her thoughts as she said, "It's getting kind of late. We should make camp before the sun goes down."

The other two quickly agreed, so after a quick meal Samui took the first watch with Naruto taking the second, while Hinata would take the third. Samui's watch passed without notice which she attributed to the fact that Naruto had also created a bunch of clones that had taken up positions away from the camp to keep watch as well. The Kumo kunoichi had then retired to her tent when Naruto had appeared to relieve her. She had quickly gone to sleep, but had awoken a few hours later. She didn't feel anything amiss and attributed it to the fact that she was sleeping near a pair of unfamiliar shinobi. As such she was hyperaware of their movements since she didn't necessarily trust them enough to completely drop her guard.

She saw Hinata's shadow move across her tent and heard Naruto whisper, "You're up a little early. You still have a few more hours before it's your shift."

"I know," Hinata whispered back, "But I wanted to spend some time with you."

Samui's eyes widened as Hinata's shadow melded with Naruto's as she straddled his lap. Naruto was obviously surprised by the Hyuuga's bold action as he said, "Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I'm spending time with you," she said amused.

"But Samui…"

"Shh, keep your voice down," Hinata whispered, "she was asleep the last time I checked." Which had been true, but Hinata knew that if she had her way that wouldn't necessary remain the case. Naruto relaxed at her words so she kissed him heatedly before breaking it to say, "You didn't compliment me on my new clothes."

Naruto chuckled as he asked, "Why would I compliment you for wearing clothes? It's you that make them stand out." Hinata blushed at the compliment which caused him to recall how nervous she had been when the other men had been staring at her so asked, "Still you don't seem all that comfortable in them. So what prompted the change?"

"That's a secret," Hinata said softly. "But I am comfortable in them so long as you're the only one that sees me." The Hyuuga let a seductive tone enter her voice as she said, "Although speaking of compliments, I suppose I should take the fact that your dick is so hard and pressed against my pussy as one."

Naruto flushed at Hinata's words and if a Kumo-nin he wasn't aligned with wasn't sleeping a few feet from him then he'd already be buried inside her. But there was one so he said, "Hinata, we can't…"

Hinata wasn't in the mood to accept no as an answer as she said, "But Naruto I'm so wet for you, and you're so hard for me." She ground her hips into his causing him to groan as she said, "But first…"

Samui watched as the shadow of the Hyuuga slipped from his lap to kneel before him and she wasn't sure why but Naruto's fly seemed unnaturally loud as it was pulled down. Samui eye's grew wide as Naruto's dick stood up after being released and her pussy grew moist at how happy Hinata cooed at seeing it before her shadow enveloped it as she began to suck him.

"H-hinata…Hinata we shouldn't… oh fuck," he said while Samui watched the woman who had appeared so reserved despite the clothes she had worn bob her head.

"It's okay Naruto," Hinata said softly, "just let me make you feel good." To punctuate her point the Hyuuga sat back and Samui observed as her shadow pulled up her halter top to let her impressive breasts free. She then leaned forward and enveloped his cock with her warm mammeries.

Naruto groaned as Hinata stuck out her tongue to drool over his cock which was being squeezed by Hinata's soft flesh pillows. She pressed her tits together and began working them over his dick causing him to let out a pleased moan. Naruto knew he should put a stop to it, but the erotic sight of his lover stroking his dick with her tits and the sensual mood due to the light from the fire, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Not to mention, she was quickly bringing him to a much desired release.

Hinata continued her stroking as she said lustfully, "Do you love my big tits Naruto? Are you enjoying the way they are wrapped around your big thick cock?"

"I certainly am," he replied straining to stop from cumming. "But what I love is you, my precious Hyuuga Princess."

Samui watched as Naruto reached down to cup her face the tender gesture seeming at odds with the way Hinata was working her tits over his cock. What Hinata said next almost made Samui feel as if she was meant to hear it as the Hyuuga asked, "So you'd love me even if my tits were small?"

Naruto grunted as his balls tightened and he needed to bear down to prevent from coating his lovers breasts with his cum. But he managed to say, "Y-you know the answer to that. I love your gentle and kind soul; everything else is just a bonus."

Samui could hear the smile on Hinata's face as she said, "I know, but I am glad I was given these big breasts because they allow me to make you feel good like this Naruto. You don't need to hold back…go on, cum for me."

"Hinata…fuck," Naruto said in a hoarse whisper obviously trying not to awaken Samui as he exploded.

"You lot out a lot," Hinata said as her shadow wiped her chest with her hand. Samui watched transfixed as the shadow being cast on her tent's wall held her hand over her mouth and cum began dribbling into it from her fingers. From the erotic display, the Blonde kunoichi wasn't surprised as a pole once more rose from Naruto's lap.

Hinata stood to shuck down her shorts causing Naruto to ask, "W-what are you doing?"

Hinata turned and began to sit back against her lover as she replied, "I can't leave you like that, and I need some release as well." Samui could see Naruto had turned his head to look at her tent but Hinata calmed him by saying, "She hasn't stirred. Please Naruto."

The cute tone obviously was more than Naruto could resist, not to mention Hinata's delectable ass. They both moaned as Hinata sat down in his lap facing away from him as she buried his dick inside her pussy. She began raising and lowering herself as Naruto placed his hands on her hips.

The Kumo-nin watching the action as she fought the urge to begin rubbing her cunt, but refrained incase the Hyuuga was using her Kekkei Genkai to look in on her. Still, Samui's underwear was drenched as Hinata's soft moans drifted through the camp.

The action paused as Hinata stood up enough for Naruto's cock to slip free which she quickly grabbed as she lowered herself back down. Naruto apparently was surprised at what his lover was doing as she angled him away from her pussy and towards her tight little rosebud. "Hinata…"

"Yes I'm sure," she said cutting him off. "I want you to enjoy all my body has to offer. Please make my ass feel good too Naruto." She groaned slightly in discomfort as his cockhead entered her ass, and she gingerly sat back against her lover. When she was fully impaled she said, "Your dick feels incredible inside my butt."

"Fuck Hinata you're acting just too sexy today. I don't know if I can hold back."

Hinata reached back to pull Naruto into a kiss over her shoulder and Samui could hear the wet sound of their kissing. "Then don't," she simply said once this kiss concluded.

Naruto didn't as he grabbed her legs by the knees pulling them up to her shoulders and began pounding her ass. Hinata tried to stifle her cries and succeeded for the most part. Although occasional she let out a loud one as he hit something within her in just the right way. "M-more…more Naruto…oh…they were right… it feels so good."

"Hinata, your ass is squeezing me so tight…any faster and I'm not going to last."

Hinata brought a hand between her legs to rub her unoccupied pussy as she responded, "G-go on… I'm so close… I want you to fill my ass with your hot jizz…please Naruto cum…"

Samui could hear the sounds of their flesh colliding as Naruto frantically pounded her butthole. Much as he predicted it wasn't long before he was groaning in another harsh whisper, "I'm cumming."

"Me too," Hinata said none too quietly as she erupted into a wonderful orgasm. Samui watched as the Hyuuga squirted while Naruto filled her ass with his cum. Hinata sagged against him as Naruto let her legs down.

"That was incredible my sexy Hyuuga princess," Naruto said sweetly as he nuzzled his cheek against the side of her face. Hinata didn't respond causing him to chuckle as he said, "I guess I'll be taking your watch too then."

He lifted the sleeping Hyuuga in his arms and carried her to his tent where he cleaned her up as best he could before resuming his watch. Samui watched from her tent feeling a need to achieve some sort of release, but fearing being discovered held back and as a result when she emerged from her tent the next morning she felt as tired as Naruto looked. It was difficult for her not to feel a little jealous of the Hyuuga as she emerged from her tent looking radiant and utterly satisfied.

 ********************************

Naruto guided the ox onto the property of the Great Tree Shipping Company main headquarters located in Konoha. A worker took the reins from him so he could guide it to a place where the wagon would be unloaded. He looked at Hinata, who was once again dressed in her standard and baggier clothes. She smiled back at him, but looked towards the entrance of the building as Karin emerged.

Naruto's gaze moved to follow but he lingered on Samui. He had been rather nervous the morning following the night Hinata had seduced him, but for all intents and purposes she had given no indication to have been aware of their romp. Still, he had to admit his own attention had been less than optimal due to how tired he had been that morning, so he couldn't be sure if he had missed anything. Not to mention Samui was hard to read even under the best of circumstances.

He had considered seducing her as they traveled to Konoha, but something told him that she wouldn't respond well to it. He believed it would likely have been because she would associate such an attempt was tied to her impressive bust, and during the trip he had seen quite a few men get rejected by the kunoichi for just such a reason. Those men, most of them escorting cargo like them, had done little to hide the fact that was the reason for their interest. While they hadn't been as overt as looking down her shirt when talking to her as soon as they thought she wasn't watching they'd sneak a sidelong glance. Not to mention, some of them had made their interest apparent even before approaching her, and Naruto figured if he had noticed Samui certainly had. The jinchuriki had also picked up that despite how she dressed, Samui likely felt her large breasts were more of a burden rather than a blessing.

Naruto felt Hinata's presence might have actually been a comfort to Samui since the Hyuuga much like her had spent a good portion of her life not entirely happy with her body. At least until becoming his lover that was. But despite her coming to terms with it, she had still been rather uncomfortable with the looks she had received as a result of the revealing clothes she had worn for the mission. He still wasn't sure what had prompted the change in wardrobe especially since she was currently dressed in her normal clothing. Something he was actually pretty pleased about since while most of his lovers wore revealing attire that attracted men's attention. There was something about how Hinata seemed so bothered when anyone but him looked at her that way that made him more territorial than normal.

He figured he had missed an opportunity to have Samui join his harem since now that they had returned to Konoha. He couldn't be sure whether or not Tsunade would have a mission for him. He also figured Samui might return to Kumo by herself, or if there was another wagon set to head there she might accept another mission from Karin to escort it. Still he reasoned it was for the best since any attempt he made would likely cause her to believe he was interested in her for the same reason as the other men that had come onto her. Ultimately, he felt it would be better to get to know her over a longer period of time to see if things developed between them. It might be rather difficult, but he planned to take quite a few of these escort missions to Kumo in the future and hoped Samui might consider it as well.

To that end he was surprised when Karin reached them and said, "Naruto just in time. Would you like to take on the rest of the mission to escort the wagon heading down to Suna?"

"Um, I need to check in with Tsunade first," the jinchuriki answered.

"No need," Karin said quickly, "I already ran it past her. I figured you'd be back sometime today. Some of the ore that you just brought is going to be loaded onto the wagon bound for Suna. I figured you'd like the opportunity to head there. Your new friend is set to engage in the Puppet Battle Royale to determine the new members of Suna's puppet force. I thought you'd like an opportunity to root her on." Naruto nodded glad he'd have a chance to cheer for Yukata. Upon receiving his nod of acceptance she said, "Great, the wagon should be loaded in a few hours." She then focused on Samui to ask, "I'm glad you decided to accompany Naruto back to Konoha. I was when we received word that most, if not all of the Kumo-nin had turned back upon reaching the Hot-Water border which is why I sent Hinata. I hope this means you might consider escorting future shipments."

"Perhaps," Samui said diplomatically.

Karin didn't let the frosty tone sap any of her exuberance as she said, "Excellent! Well there is no time like the present, so perhaps you would like to accompany Naruto to Suna. I'll alert Mabui if you decide to." Before the blonde kunoichi could speak the red-head focused on Hinata. "I know you would, Hinata. But Tsunade asked for you to remain in the village."

"Okay." Hinata then bowed politely to Samui as she added, "It was nice meeting you, Samui. I hope you consider working with us more in the future." She then turned to the young man that Samui knew she was involved with and if the Kumo kunoichi hadn't known better she would have believed they were just colleagues due to the innocent way the Hyuuga said, "I'll be seeing you, Naruto."

"Bye Hinata," Naruto said in a similar way. Samui noticed that their eyes seemed to convey more than their words but then Hinata turned on her heel and left.

Strangely, Samui detected some innuendo in Karin's words as she said, "Naruto, let's go to my office where I can… brief… you on your new mission." She quickly wrapped her arms around his before looking over her shoulder to say, "I hope you'll consider joining him, but take your time to decide."

"Take care Samui," Naruto said as Karin dragged him away. "It was fun working with you."

Samui inclined her head as the feeling was mutual since Naruto have been a rather kind and earnest companion for the mission. Further still, she had been intrigued by her learning that he was involved with Hinata. She knew it was information her superiors back in Kumo would be anxious to learn. Samui felt a little dirty thinking of it that way, since if she had learned one thing about the jinchuriki, it would be that if their roles were reversed then he likely wouldn't consider using such embarrassing information that he learned about her against her. Yet, Samui still had a duty to her village to perform so before returning decided to investigate Naruto and his relationship further. Figuring she'd start with the ramen waitress he had been seeing the last time she was in the Leaf, the woman turned to see what else of interest she could learn.

 ******************************** *  
Samui was sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen bar not that anyone would recognize her as she was henged as an old man. The reason for the disguise was she was trying to puzzle out just what Hinata and Naruto's relationship was. Currently occupying the restaurant with her was another middle aged man and a group of kunoichi. After the night Hinata had seduced Naruto, the two hadn't acted any differently around each other making her think it was not just a one night affair. The two had also not had a repeat performance as near as she could tell although she didn't rule out they had just been more careful. Not that she had clued them in to the fact that she had been a witness to their love-making.

Yet it had raised a serious question for the blonde Kumo kunoichi since when she had last been in Konoha when Mabui had informed the Hokage of Sasuke's attack on Killer Bee. She had gathered information on Naruto seeing as he had defeated Pain, and as such could become a sizeable threat to Kumogakure if relations between the villages soured. A part of that information had included that Naruto was seeing the woman that ran the ramen stand.

Samui recognized that her information could simply be out of date and that the relationship had fizzled out. However, her gut told her something more was likely going on. A reason for that was because she doubted that even under normal circumstance Naruto and Hinata could have a relationship. For one, the Hyuuga were extremely secretive about their blood-line ability and the idea that they would let an outsider into the clan was rather farfetched, especially as it would introduce an unknown element into their carefully mapped genetic pool. Since there would be no guarantee that any children produced from such a union would even have the Byakugan, she doubted that the Clan's Elders would sign off on it.

However, her time at Ichiraku had made her more confused, not less, as to the status of Naruto and Ayame's relationship and by extension his and Hinata's. The reason for that was the group of women sitting at the bar as well. She didn't recognize any of them except Sakura, who had filled her team in on as much as she could in regards to Sasuke when Naruto had refused, and Temari due to her importance to the village of Suna. But the blonde woman sitting next to the medic was making Hinata the topic of conversation as she said, "Man, Hinata looked so sexy in those clothes she bought."

"I bet, Ino" another of the kunoichi said, "but she wasn't wearing them when she returned to the village today."

It was Ayame who replied and what she said shocked Samui since it was, "You should have realized she would only wear them away from the village, Tenten. The only person she would dress like that for is Naruto."

Even Temari got involved as she added, "Maybe we could get her to model them sometime. But I'm sure Naruto enjoyed her in them."

Samui coughed as she inhaled her soup sharply as Ino said, "Like she stayed in them. I'm sure the two of them couldn't keep their hands off each other."

The women all looked at her and she tried to remain calm but figuring they likely thought she might have been eavesdropping calmly finished her ramen and left. The other male customer followed after her causing Samui to fear that someone in the Leaf had spotted her henging herself. Figuring that perhaps the conversation she had heard had been meant to smoke her out, she concentrated on losing her tail as she couldn't be caught in such a compromising position for fear of damaging the recent alliance between the Leaf and Cloud.

She paused though as she darted down an alley, and the man following her did likewise as well. But as soon as they were alone, the man called, "I know that is you, Samui."

She stopped and turned back in time to see the man burst into smoke and once it cleared wasn't too surprised to find Hinata staring at her. The Hyuuga smiled politely as if she hadn't just caught her spying on her friends before asking, "I'm sure you have a few questions for me. Would you like to talk?"

Hinata didn't wait for an answer as she turned away; correctly guessing that Samui would follow due to a desire to get some answers. The two sat at a small tea shop where after they placed their orders they sat in silence until they arrived. Once they did Samui asked, "You were in the shop before me. How did you know I would show up and recognize me in my henge?"

Hinata smiled softly as she answered, "After you left the Great Tree Shipping Company's yard, I used my Byakugan to keep tabs on you."

"Why?"

"Because I know you were not asleep as Naruto and I…enjoyed each other," Hinata replied the slight color of her cheeks betraying her embarrassment at talking with one of the uninitiated. Although Samui could also believe that it was due to her recalling the memories of the night in question. The blonde kunoichi felt her own cheeks begin to color at finding out that the Hyuuga was aware of her being awake. Aware of the likely question to come the Hyuuga explained, "A person's chakra moves differently depending on if they are awake or not."

Samui regained her cool disposition as she asked, "Then why the show for my benefit?"

Hinata gave an amused grin as she replied, "I think we can both agree that it was to my benefit actually." Again the color appeared on Samui's cheeks, but Hinata continued, "Actually, it was asked of me as someone who was at one time similarly disappointed in her body to show how confident I had become."

Samui briefly wondered about who would make such a request. Despite it not making a great deal of sense, she realized that the most likely candidate was Mabui since she had handed the request for the time off that she would need after her operation to the Raikage's assistant as well as discussed the matter with her as a result of the friendship they had. "Mabui put you up to this? Why? How did she even make contact with you?"

Hinata smiled sweetly as she answered, "Because much like me, she is Naruto's lover and she hoped that by spending time with him that you'd see there are people out there that can see you for the beautiful woman you are both inside and out."

Samui was flabbergasted by the revelation even as a part of her believed that she should have seen it as Mabui's friend. She knew the woman had been disappointed by Darui's turning her down for a more personal type of relationship rather than the purely physical one that they had enjoyed. Yet, shortly after the Hokage and Naruto's visit had seemed to quickly get over it as well as become far happier than she had been in quite some time. Samui had questioned Mabui about the change and only received a quick, "Perhaps I'll let you in on my secret to happiness someday," in return.

The blonde kunoichi focused on Hinata as she replied, "So, what was the plan, have him seduce me into sleeping with him so I'll get come to appreciate my figure? No offense, but you didn't seem all that confident when others were on the road with us."

Hinata didn't appear phased as she responded, "You're right about that I suppose. I didn't like it when others were looking at me dressed like that, which is why I'm wearing my normal clothes now. But, I don't mind when Naruto sees me dressed so skimpily because I know he appreciates me for who I am. I used to curse my body as you seem to do because I believed it didn't live up to an ideal he seemed to prefer. He had the biggest crush on Sakura growing up and naturally I attributed it to how she looked. So when my breasts started getting bigger and bigger, I began to hate it. I began wearing bulkier clothes hoping to hide them away. Now though, I understand it wasn't Sakura's looks that had attracted him to her but something in her spirit, which is also the case for me, Ayame, Mabui and his other lovers as well." Hinata gave her a pleased look as she added, "I think you see that about him as well. Yet as to Mabui's plan being for him to seduce you, that wasn't the end goal at all. She just wanted you to spend some time around someone who she knew would see you as a person and not just a full figured woman they wanted to get in their bed. She hoped it would be the second opinion that you needed before going through with your operation. Plus, she did promise to one day cue you into what was making her happy as of late."

Samui looked thoughtful as she realized that her friend was taking an awful risk by letting her know she was involved with Naruto, since it would call into question the reasons for her pushing for the alliance even as the Raikage's other advisor cautioned against it or were indifferent. Yet, in the short time it had been in place Samui could see that her village had benefited greatly from it, but she knew that people who didn't want to see the old hatreds go away would use Mabui's relationship to Naruto as a means to renew conflict with the Leaf. Looking at Hinata, she asked, "If the goal wasn't to seduce me then why put on that show?"

Hinata's cheeks colored as she said, "Um, that was because… I haven't had a chance to be alone with my boyfriend in a while and I really wanted to try anal sex with him. Plus I was so horny from wearing such skimpy clothes around him; I couldn't stop myself even though I knew you were awake. Naruto though has no idea about what Mabui had planned."

Despite a spike in her own arousal at Hinata's admission she was surprised that Naruto hadn't been clued in to what Mabui had planned, especially since he had been a nice change of pace from the other men that she encountered. That he was acting exactly as Mabui had wanted him to around her without needing to be told to, made Samui realize her friend was rather adapt at reading people. She realized that Mabui had known that by dangling Rangiku in front of her brother and his friends that they would quickly volunteer to escort the supplies to Konoha, just as she must have known that mentioning the Sake Festival to the busty blonde woman have meant she would take off to enjoy it. The blonde kunoichi couldn't help but smile as that realization meant her friend had accurately predicted she would volunteer to keep her brother in line and without Rangiku's presence he would take advantage of the clause to return to Kumo as soon as he could.

Despite understanding that she had been manipulated from the shadows, she suspected Mabui had done so as a way also to show her why she was aiding Naruto. She understood that a lot of what Naruto was doing to make the alliance work was subtly influencing events so that other peoples own natures did most of the work. An example being how it was some peoples desires to build successful trading relationships between the two shinobi villages in order to enrich themselves. But, in doing so they were working with people that previously they were being told were enemies. Through those interactions they were learning that they weren't as different as they had previously believed. It was something that Samui had learned due to Naruto's help with saving her sensei Killer Bee as well as her more recent interactions with him during the trip to Konoha.

Still a part of her doubted that Naruto was as saintly as Hinata was portraying particularly since he was involved in several relationships with other women. She quickly convinced herself that the reason he didn't behave as boorishly as some of the other men that she knew in relation to her large bust, was because he didn't need to choose a favored body type due to the other women in his life. Something she articulated as she said, "I admit Naruto doesn't seem as taken by looks as most of the people I know. But it's likely simply because of the many options which are available to him."

Hinata shook her head as she said, "No, that isn't the case at all. There currently is a woman who would like nothing better than to get him to sleep with her, if only to validate her own self-image in her outside appearance." Hinata paused as she thought of how lately the Six-Tails, Mirajane, had attempted to seduce Naruto on several occasions especially after Urd's joining the Harem. Continuing she explained, "But Naruto will not take her as a lover because despite how beautiful she is, the traits she is exhibiting especially in how she treats others is reprehensible to him. She would make a powerful ally to his hope of uniting the Shinobi World, or a powerful enemy. But Naruto cannot be with someone he couldn't care for, so unless she changes inside it will not matter to him what the outside resembles."

Samui's experiences prompted her to say, "I find that hard to believe."

"Then would you like to put him to the test?" Hinata asked her confidence that Naruto would pass being easy to see.

Aware that she was likely falling deeper into whatever Mabui had planned for her, Samui still couldn't stop herself from saying, "Yes."

 ********************************  
"Hello, I'm Nel," the Bijuu said to the man standing on the other side of the front door after she opened it.

The gruff and scarred man appeared a little unsure of how to proceed due to the innocent demeanor of the young girl. Still, Ibiki had heard of the show that she had put on during the tournament so knew better than to underestimate her. "Is the Lady of the house here?"

The young woman tilted her head as she replied confused, "Which one mister? There are lots of Ladies that live here."

"I believe he means me, Nel," Kiyomi said amused as she stepped up behind her sister. Opening the door further she inclined her head towards the Jounin as she asked, "It has been a while Ibiki. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"I'd like to ask you about the three women that used to live here as your maids," the man said in his usual no nonsense demeanor.

"Nel, go play." The red-head said to her sister before indicating the jounin could enter. Turning her back towards him, she asked, "Are they in any trouble?"

"Not at the moment," Ibiki said. "I just thought you'd be interested in learning that it turned out they were Taki-nin. They also happened to be the three Taki-nin that escaped from the Leaf Prison during the riot last year. Considering it was your woman Yoruichi that they supposedly escaped from, it does boggle the mind as to why they would decide to work for you."

Kiyomi entered her study and sat in her favorite cheer as she watched Ibiki for a moment before suggesting, "For them to live here without Yoruichi recognizing them, they must have had some extensive work done. Or been in a henge."

Referring to how Yuffie had been changed into a younger version of herself the man said, "You could say that. Still it's quite the risk, so why take it?"

Kiyomi smirked as she replied, "You have a delicious way of dancing around the subject that brought you here, Ibiki. Perhaps you would like to get to the point?"

"Very well," the Head of the Torture and Interrogation department said, "You've gathered quite the collection of powerful women to work for you. More importantly, while those women's backgrounds appear solid, my sources have yet to find a signal person who could verify those women are who they claim to be. Hell for all I know they didn't exist before they showed up in Konoha to work for you. Now, considering I have three Taki-nin living in this village, whom for all intents and purposes look like completely different people then the ones we locked up. I'm sure you can imagine that the biggest question that I have at the moment is just how many other escapees from the prison riot did you take in?"

"Just one," Kiyomi said enjoying the look of surprise that appeared from her telling the truth. "Although I do not believe she was ever listed as an official prisoner. She was locked up in secret by the Elders of this village. She isn't the only woman living under my roof in secret, but the only one related to your question."

"You're being rather forthcoming," Ibiki said getting over his surprise at her answering him.

"Perhaps it was because I am hoping you would be equally so for any questions I may ask. For example, it seems rather reckless for you to come here all along to confront me. Does the Hokage even know you are here?" Kiyomi could see from the barely perceptible tick of his cheek that she had struck a nerve. Commenting on it, she answered her own question as she said, "She doesn't, does she. Perhaps you are afraid our past collaborations would have tainted her against any theory you brought to her attention. Or perhaps you suspect she is an active participate in the… ah that is it isn't it." Ibiki didn't move but she could tell that she was right and Ibiki was much closer to the truth than they had realized.

She sighed since Tsunade had been right in warning both Naruto and her that their plan to let the Taki-nin live in the village free and clear would likely give Ibiki the final piece of the puzzle to figure out some of what was going on around him. The Hokage had nearly convinced their shared lover not to, but Kiyomi had managed to sway him by using the fact that Tifa would always be living with the fear her secret would be discovered so long as she stayed in the village. While it would have been a small chance, she had also had to point out that the same would be true of Kiba's two lovers as well. She had been pleased when Naruto decided to go through with it once she had given the assurance she would handle any problems that arouse. It also showed her the trust that he held in her now since he hadn't even questioned if she would use some of the more unsavory tactics she had in the past.

Knowing that the pressure was now on since she couldn't just alter his mind she said, "Ibiki, please sit. I will be as forthcoming as I can. Tsunade was right about you though, I can see why she places so much faith in your abilities."

"Does she?" Ibiki said sounding doubtful, "Considering she has likely been lying to me about her involvement with you and this idea you say you represent. I find that hard to believe."

Kiyomi smiled as she replied, "So, you did recognize it was me talking through those women." The room was growing dark due to the setting sun so Kiyomi focused on the nearby fireplace as Ibiki took a seat and could see he was surprised as a fire started. She could see that she had his full attention so said, "Still, you are expressing a certain level of naivety if you believe she is the first Hokage that you have served who has twisted facts on you."

"I never said that I believed that."

"No, but you aren't exactly denying it either now are you. After all, The Third Hokage was a beloved figure and many saw him as either a fatherly or grandfatherly figure. He would never lie or withhold the truth from the people of his village who he saw as his family. Yet that is exactly what he did especially in relations to the Uchiha Massacre which happened under his watch. That woman who I mentioned was a prisoner and is currently living here is in fact Mikoto Uchiha, and she was locked up in the Leaf Maximum Security Prison with the Third's knowledge despite her being the one who originally tipped him off to a rebellion that her clan was planning. Granted, she did side with her clan in the end. But still, the Third allowed a lie to exist that forced Itachi to live as a missing-nin because it was the expedient way of cleaning up the mess." Kiyomi could see that although he had been surprised by the revelation, Ibiki hadn't been overly shocked by it so said, "You suspected as much already."

"I was an investigator at the time," Ibiki answered having been one of the men called to look into why Itachi had murdered his clan. "I quickly found that the rumors of him being a traitor that had hoped to weaken the village by killing one of its founding clans didn't make sense. It was apparent to everyone Itachi worked with that he was a true believer in what Konoha represented. That's not the type of thing a person can easily fake." Ibiki sat back and scoffed as he said, "At the time I didn't recognize what my role in the investigation was, but with what you just told me. I realize it was to find any evidence that could paint a different picture of Itachi and collect it so it could be destroyed."

"I'm afraid so," Kiyomi confirmed, "We did look for anything that could exonerate Itachi once we learned the truth. But unfortunately none of the evidence seems to have survived."

"That's not entirely the case," Ibiki said surprised the Bijuu he was talking. "I have an unofficial report that the Uchiha kept on Itachi after a heated debate between him and several members of the Military Police Force after Shisui's disappearance. It didn't go into why they suspected him, but it did call into question their faith that he was loyal to what they called the Uchiha Cause. I take it this cause was the rebellion that you say they were planning."

"That was rather cheeky of you to hold onto it," Kiyomi said amused.

Ibiki stood as he moved towards a decanter which held a rather expensive alcoholic drink that Rangiku had just brought back from the Land of Lightning. "Thunder Whiskey," Ibiki said impressed, "Under the old laws I'd be able to lock you up in prison for ten years. But times seem to be changing, and I'm guessing you are a central player in that. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Kiyomi said as the man began to pour himself a drink.

He took a sip and savored it for a moment before saying, "Fantastic. You know I have quite the collection of fine alcohols from all over the Elemental Continent. But my collection is missing this one as well as others from the Countries we are enemies with. I was quite pleased to learn the Embargo with Lightning was coming to an end."

"Then by all means take that bottle as a gift in the hopes that your collection will one day be complete," Kiyomi said kindly.

"Are you offering me a bribe?"

"A gift or if you prefer a means to barter for that report in your possession," Kiyomi said as she crossed her legs and placed her hands on her knee while sitting back in her chair.

Ibiki looked back at the bottle before downing the contents in his glass and refilling it asked, "What would you do with that report?"

"We would use it to clear Itachi's name and to reveal that he was acting in Konoha's best interest. It sits poorly with the person behind our idea that he is remembered as a traitor."

"You mean Naruto, don't you?" Ibiki took a moment to bask in the look of shock that appeared on the normally unflappable woman's face. The look quickly morphed into a small amount of fear, and with that he sensed the first hint of potential danger that he could be in. That last part all but confirmed to him why his leader was involved in the conspiracy that linked Kiyomi, the Hokage, and the Jinchuriki. Hoping to calm the red-head's fears he said, "It is easy to see that Naruto had to be a part of it for Tsunade to go along. She is a fine Hokage, who loves the village, but if I had to guess there is one thing that she loves even more. After all, he was instrumental in her returning according to Lord Jiraiya and she even refused to make Sasuke Uchiha a missing-nin until recently, likely due to Naruto's wishes. He's also turned up in quite a few of the recent positive developments between us and Kumo. Not to mention the strengthening of the alliance between Suna and Konoha."

Kiyomi did relax as she confirmed, "He is indeed the one we all look to."

Ibiki retook his seat before asking, "Still, why tell me all this now?"

"Because you were likely going to figure it out sooner or later," Kiyomi admitted. "That left me with two choices, tell you or find a means to silence you. Yet, truthfully I could only chose the first option."

"That leaves you in a rather perilous position doesn't it," Ibiki said although not all together surprised.

"It might someday," Kiyomi said giving a tight smile. "But it is the way I need to act in order to remain true to the ideals of the man I love." She could see that Ibiki was dumbfounded by her admission that much like his Hokage another woman was admitting such strong feelings for the blond jinchuriki, "Why so shocked Ibiki. If you attribute such feelings to one woman willing to work with him to bring the villages closer together surely it could hold true to others."

For the first time Ibiki realized the idea that Kiyomi was speaking of might have spread outside his village and the reason that Kumo, Suna, and Konoha were actually working together was because there were elements inside each of those villages pushing them closer together. He also realized that it might be why Ame also had pledged itself to the alliance as well. Stunned by the revelation that Naruto had likely already achieved greater results than the first three Hokage, he began to understand why he was acting in secret.

Focusing on the woman in front of him, he asked still sounding stunned, "Who are you? You're definitely not Kiyomi."

"Oh but I am," Kiyomi replied standing.

Ibiki received another shock as the shadow she cast on the wall had nine-tails swinging behind it due to the nearly invisible chakra construct that surrounded her. "However, that is the name Naruto gave me in homage to the brain-dead woman whose body I have taken as my own. But I was once called the Kyuubi no Yoko by humans who feared and hated me for simply existing, or those who sought my power for their own ends. A power which I now use willingly to make my lover's dreams a reality."

Ibiki wasn't sure why he wasn't paralyzed in fear at the realization he was talking to the Bijuu Naruto was supposed to contain. He guessed it was because if what she said was true, and he had no reason to doubt it at this point, then the woman had been living in the village for years. Furthermore, it helped to explain the barrier that had sprung up around Kiyomi's mansion during Pain's attack, not to mention the Kyuubi physically appearing as well. Guessing that the other Bijuu were likely in the village and more to the point were the women now working for the Great Tree Shipping Company, he realized his theory that Kiyomi was at the center of the conspiracy taking place in his village hadn't even scratched the surface as to what was actual going on.

Knowing that a great deal of trust was being placed in him, the jounin asked, "Now where do we go from here?"

Kiyomi smiled as she said, "That is for you to decide. You likely didn't know this but the key to Danzou's defeat was because Naruto managed to turn Komachi against him. Do you know how he did this? He did this by letting her go when she knew that doing so would have put him and his plan in jeopardy. She also was aware that he could have forced her into serving him. Ultimately though, Naruto couldn't do anything but let her leave because he believes that if we are going to succeed then we must always take the higher path. It's something that I admit I have struggled with in the past. That is why I also have no choice but to tell you the truth and hope that you become an ally rather than an enemy."

Ibiki looked down into the glass of the drink he would never have had a chance to enjoy if not for Naruto's and those aligned with him efforts. Looking back at the powerful being that had at one time tried to destroy his home, but now was hampered in dealing with the potential threat he represented due to a moral code she had taken from her belief in what Naruto hoped to achieve he said, "The Third Hokage often said that his predecessors found this village in the hopes that all shinobi would one day be able to live in peace. I suppose it would be disrespectful of me to stand in the way when Konoha is finally living up to those wishes."

Kiyomi smiled gratefully as her shadow returned to normal. The jounin stood taking the decanter as he said, "Thank you for the gift. I'll see that the report makes its way to Tsunade's desk. I'm sure it'll be put to good use."

"Thank you Ibiki," the Bijuu said, "If you wish to take a more active part, we could use a man as talented as you at finding the connections that others miss." Ibiki stopped as he looked back with an arched eyebrow prompting the Bijuu to explain, "Not everyone is pleased that we are moving in a direction prompting cooperation and unity between the Shinobi Villages. If you're up to it, I'd like for you to look into the men and women whom even the Kage need answer to."

"You're speaking of the Daimyo," Ibiki said not altogether surprised considering the recent events in Suna.

"Yes," Kiyomi said with a nod, "The Fire Daimyo cautioned Naruto against trusting in alliances with outside villages. Then, after the events in Suna he praised him for risking everything to preserve it. While, speaking out of both sides of their mouths is a trait of most politicians, I would like to know which is the closest to what he truly feels. I suspect it will likely be the one that poses the greatest risk to the Village and by extension our dreams for the future."

Ibiki looked concerned for a moment before a grin appeared as he said, "Well now that I have the answers I was looking for in regards to the chakra waves, missing prisoners, who attacked Akatsuki in their hideout and took the Bijuu, I'm going to need a new hobby. It sounds like you set me up with quite the side project. I'll see what I can turn up."

"Thank you," Kiyomi said before smiling brightly as well as she added, "And we'll see what we can do to help you complete your collection."

 ******************************** *  
Samui stood back as Naruto tied the oxen to a post in the stall of the motel they were stopping at on their way to Suna. He looked back towards her and smiled which grew brighter as the two women accompanying them stepped in front of her. She could hear the return smile in Temari's voice as the Suna kunoichi said, "We should reach Suna in the next day or so."

"I hope so," Sakura said taking her pack off before sticking it in the wagon after pulling out a notebook. "That bandit attack slowed us down and if I'm going to arrive before the medical seminar starts I may need to take off on my own."

"Well, we can't have the guest speaker arrive late," Temari said, "Especially since she's giving a class on how to identify and neutralize poisons like the type Sasori used to poison Kankuro. If you need to leave, I'll accompany you. We shouldn't encounter anymore bandits this close to Suna, but there's no sense in taking chances."

"Don't worry, we'll get there in time," Naruto said confidently. "If necessary we'll untie the wagon from the oxen and I'll push it using clones."

Temari teased him as she commented, "My, someone is in a big hurry to cheer Yukata on."

Naruto smiled as he said, "Naturally, plus this puppet Battle Royal sounds awesome. I can't wait to see how well she does."

Samui had no idea of who Yukata was, figuring her to be a minor figure in Suna, but she could tell that she was likely another of Naruto's lovers. While she had figured that the two kunoichi accompanying Naruto and her, were also lovers of his due to her spying on them at Ichiraku. Now that she was aware of it she would admit it was easy enough to spot in the blond man himself, just from the way he spoke about them. As such in her own village she had been able to identify that outside of Mabui, he was also involved with Yugito. Samui figured it made sense since she had been captured by Konoha, but she still had a hard time picturing the Kumo kunoichi succumbing to the man while being a prisoner. Yet, when Samui had brought up the woman that contained the two–tailed cat she had seen the way his eyes seemed to glow pleasantly as he spoke about her.

A trait which appeared whenever he looked at Sakura or Temari, or when speaking of other women tied to him and his ambition. One that Samui found she hoped might appear for her more and more the longer she was around him. She tried to shake the thought away since she wanted to prove to Hinata that Naruto wasn't any different than most of the men she knew. Yet, she found it difficult since thus far he had not appeared the least bit affected by her change in appearance.

His two lovers walked towards the Inn, where they would spend the night after securing a pair of rooms. Despite Samui's understanding they were lovers it and that they were aware of her spying on them neither woman had acted overly friendly around Naruto in her presence. Although she did suspect there had been some fooling around whenever she wasn't around. Her mind began to travel down the path of exactly what they would be up to during those times when she was startled from them by his asking, "So will this be your first time traveling to Suna?"

Samui looked at him and blushed for a moment as her mind played for her the night she had witnessed between him and Hinata. She looked down and for the first time since before puberty could see her toes as her massive chest was gone. Quickly regaining her composer she said, "Yes, Kumo before the alliance didn't have much contact with Suna. Our conflicts tended to be with Kirigakure, Konohagakure, and Iwagakure."

Naruto nodded before saying, "You're going to love it of that I'm sure. It's surrounded by massive rock walls, and the people there are really friendly. I'll treat you to some ramen at the second Ichiraku shop that old man Teuchi opened. It's not as good as Ayame's, but it's a close second. I even heard he might open one in Kumogakure. He's been traveling around setting up restaurants. I've been meaning to go to the one in Demon Country, but have been pretty busy lately."

"Hm," Samui said seeing another opportunity to pry although she didn't know what she intended to do with the information, "I seem to recall hearing you had some dealings with the priestess of that country."

"Shion," Naruto confirmed and although Samui could see he thought fondly of the woman his eyes didn't carry the same light that they did when he spoke of women that she believed he was involved with. Naturally, Samui had been shocked to learn that they did shine that way when speaking of Tsunade, as well as Koyuki of Spring Country. "Yeah, we had to team up to kick some demon ass. I keep meaning to visit her, but well work never seems to stop."

"Really," Samui said in her usual detached tone, "I think you could skip out on these simple guard missions."

Naruto scratched his cheek as he said, "They might seem simple. But, it's because of them that I got to meet you in a less dire situation. I hope to be able to say someday that I'm on as friendly terms with shinobi from Kumo as I am with those from Suna. These missions are a way to help forge such a bond. I hope someday that more Kumo-nin see them in a similar light."

Samui felt her heart flutter a little bit at what he said, primarily about being thankful for the chance to spend time with her. She had been about to bring her hand to her chest in a gesture to calm it but Sakura called from the front of the Inn, "Hey guys, we've got the rooms already. They're about to serve dinner in the common area so come on if you want to eat."

Naruto naturally did, so with a smile nodded his head towards the Inn as he said, "Come on, I'm starving."

Samui followed behind and with his back turned allowed herself to place her hand up against her heart which still was beating faster than normal. Due to the henge that Hinata had taught her instead of the large bust she used to sport, she was more in line with a B cup at present. When she had appeared at the front gate after agreeing to escort the cargo to Suna with Naruto, she had expected some sort of outburst about her reduced breasts. Yet, outside of the confused jinchuriki's question as to what happened he had taken it in stride. She came to suspect that it was because Samui seemed so pleased with the change. Particularly since while she still received her fair share of interested looks, those looks didn't quickly drift downward as they had before.

She had quickly explained that she had been able to have the procedure done so quickly due to how advanced Konoha's medicine was over the other villages and the abundance of doctors they had available. She suspected that Temari and Sakura knew better, but due to their knowledge of Mabui's plan had let her story pass without comment. Naruto had appeared to simply accept her at her word further giving credit to Hinata's statement that he was unaware of Mabui's hopes that his presence would somehow dissuade her from having the operation when she returned to Kumogakure.

Hoping to win her disagreement with Hinata right out the gate she had asked the young man what he thought of her new appearance. Although Hinata had not been present, Samui imagined her smirk would have matched the pair worn by Sakura and Temari as he had rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while he said, "Well, isn't that a question that where only your answer matters. As long as you're happy with it, then it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks. But my own opinion is that I think you're just as beautiful now, as you were before."

Still despite Naruto's nearly perfect answer to her question. Samui found that she planned to go through with the operation as soon as she returned home. She simply found that she preferred the fewer lustful or jealous looks that she received due to her reduced bust. Taking a seat at the table the other kunoichi were at, she did find herself thinking about what sex would be like without her large breasts. She had taken a few lovers, and had enjoyed having her breasts suckled on or teased. But had never used them as she had witnessed Hinata do so, in fact her relationship with her first boyfriend had ended because she had been too self-conscious to use them in such a manner. A few of her other relationships had fizzled out for similar reasons as the men she dated realized their dreams of having their pricks wrapped between her tits would never come true. Some would become belligerent, asking why she put them on display if she was unwilling to let her lovers enjoy them. They simply didn't understand that she was using another tool in her arsenal to gain an upper hand against her opponents while at the same time hiding what she considered a flaw in plain sight.

She wondered how Naruto would have reacted in a similar situation and suspected he would have been considerate of her feelings. At least she believed it was how he had charmed so many women into being with him. She stiffened and felt that perhaps the bad karma she had incurred for deceiving the blond man was coming home to roost as a band of men using the trail to escort cargo entered the dining room. They wore cloth turbans that they also wrapped around their faces but one quickly did a double take of her before shouting, "Holy shit is that you, Samui."

The man pulled the cloth away from his face and her eyes grew wide as she recognized her first real boyfriend, Wu. He had left Kumogakure following a pirate attack on one of Kumo's Iron ships which had killed his crew. Finding himself unwilling to continue life as a shinobi as a result. She had heard that he had begun working as hired muscle for many of the merchant caravans as well as occasional serving as a ship captain for a few of the shipping company fleets. She admitted to herself that he was still rather handsome, despite how their relationship had ended on rather negative terms due to what he described as her frigidity in bed.

She immediately regretted her charade as he said, "I nearly didn't recognize you. What the hell happened to your chest?"

Samui appeared nervous due to her being unsure of how to respond but Naruto stepped in to say, "What business of it is yours?"

"We used to date asshole," Wu said annoyed. Taking note of his headband he said, "A Konoha –nin. I heard Kumogakure had aligned with the Leaf, but still it's a surprise to see that you're actually working with them Samui. Not to mention a Suna kunoichi to boot."

"Things are changing back home," Samui stated glad that Naruto's interruption seemed to have deflected his attention from her reduced breasts.

However the respite didn't last long as he said, "I'll say." He turned away as he moved with his fellow bodyguards while saying, "If only you boys could have seen her back in the day. I tell you her tits were practically national treasures."

A few of the men laughed, and Samui suspected Wu kept his voice just high enough for her to hear without appearing to do so. She listened as he continued to regal the men at his table with how big her breasts had been making her feel self-conscious about her new smaller bust size. It made her realize that just having an operation wouldn't make her self-image problems disappear since there would be men back home that might also react as her former boyfriend was.

She focused her thoughts inward so didn't notice as Naruto got up to tap Wu on the shoulder. She did however as soon as her ex-boyfriend said, "What the fuck do you want?"

"I'd appreciate it if you could keep your comments to yourself," Naruto said in a hard tone of voice.

"Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it if I don't?"

Naruto sighed as he responded, "Honestly that depends on you. If you stop, or even if you continue so long as you don't move against me then probably nothing. I just felt it worth mentioning that you're being an asshole. On the other hand…" Naruto stopped as he easily caught the fist that Wu threw before continuing, "On the other hand, if you react like the asshole that you are. I'm probably still not going to hurt you, although you could probably use a good beating." The jinchuriki then leaned and whispered something to the man, who nodded quickly. Samui suspected that whatever Naruto said was being enforced by a tightening of the grip that he had on Wu's fist.

Naruto let go and returned to the table prompting Samui to say, "You didn't need to do that."

The young man gave her a bright smile as he said, "Of course I did. His behavior was making everyone uncomfortable not just you. There are people with children eating here as well." Samui looked around surprised to see that much as he had said, there were currently other people sending grateful looks towards Naruto.

Samui felt a sense of gratitude towards Naruto, which grew as he simply resumed his conversation with Sakura about what else she was going to teach the medics of Suna. Samui listened with half an ear as she again wondered what sex would be like, although instead of focusing on her breasts she imagined what it would be like with the person sitting next to her, who although obviously not understanding half of what the pink haired kunoichi was saying nonetheless gave her his full attention.

 ******************************** *

Samui walked down the hall towards the two rooms that they had rented. She held a bottle of wine and a pair of glasses, as she walked down the hall she wondered what room she would enter. Naruto and the others had left the dining room first, and while Samui suspected that perhaps while his lovers might use the opportunity to be with him, had believed that Sakura truly had wanted a chance to work on her speech. Temari had left next with Naruto leaving last which she suspected was due to her ex-boyfriend's presence. Eventually though he had left as well as he correctly guessed that she wanted to be left alone.

Once he was gone, she had moved to the bar and wasn't surprised when Wu had joined her. "Hey," he said more reservedly then his previous greeting. "This seat taken?"

"No, although I wish it was…by someone else," Samui said coolly.

"Look, Samui I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier."

Samui was surprised since she had imagined he would pick up where he had left off although considering the limited number of people still around had planned to give him a piece of her mind. "What… why?"

Wu looked ashamed as he looked ahead while saying, "I guess it's because I can't get what that Leaf-nin said out of my mind. He told me it's because of jerks like me that a beautiful woman like you felt the need to have reconstructive surgery performed on herself. The thing of it is. He was right. I mean, I haven't seen you in years and how do I act? Just like the jealous bitches that used to tease you in the academy back when you developed first. I know it's too late now, but I am sorry for making you feel so ashamed of your figure."

Wu began to walk away so Samui turned towards him to say, "Thank you."

Her former boyfriend smiled as he said, "Sure thing. Take care of yourself Samui. For the record, I think that alliance with Konoha and Suna is a good thing."

She nodded but upon looking at herself in the mirror at the back of the bar where all the bottles of alcohol sat said, "Me too." She then ordered one of them when the bartender approached her before heading to where the rooms were.

Reaching the moment of truth she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She smiled softly as Naruto opened it before asking, "Can I come in?"

Obviously surprised by her request, he nonetheless nodded before stepping aside. He moved towards the couch in his room where he sat before asking, "What's up?"

"I spoke with Wu," Samui said sitting on the couch next to him after pouring the wine she had bought into the glasses. As she handed him one of them she informed him, "He told me what you said. Thank you."

Naruto took the glass as he replied, "You're welcome. I know that you could have…"

"No, I couldn't," Samui admitted as she cut him off calmly. "I know this is likely hard to believe because of how I've dressed. But I was ashamed of my body because of how big my breasts are. You say I could have dealt with it, but sadly I couldn't as rather than coming to terms, I wanted to have them reduced through surgery. I was just so tired of people making assumptions about me because of them. Although, I'm sure I don't need to explain to you about how people can jump to conclusions based on factors outside our control."

Naruto chuckled as he nodded before adding, "No, I suppose not." He took a sip of his wine before saying, "I kind of sensed that you were uncomfortable about it despite how you dressed."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Naruto said taking another sip, "I can understand why even if your breasts bothered you'd still wear such revealing clothes. I mean we're both shinobi after all, and we look for any edge we can get in a fight. Ts…The Hokage has pointed out to me that she has ended more than her fair share of fights because a male opponent was more interested in her chest then her fists. It's a mistake most never got to make a second time. I guess it also let you hide an insecurity of yours right out in the open."

Samui was shocked that Naruto had read her intentions behind the style of her dress so well. She also could understand why it was that the Hyuuga had no problem wearing such revealing clothes in his presence. It also made her aware just why Mabui had taken the young man as a lover. She held her glass out as she said, "I'm glad to have met you."

Clinking his glass with hers, he responded, "As am I. I hope we can share more such moments in the future."

Samui leaned closer as she whispered, "I hope to enjoy them as well. But also the opportunity to experience the same moments that Hinata and Mabui have enjoyed with you."

Naruto nearly choked on his drink which he placed down as he tried to ask, "Wha…"

However, his breath was stolen as Samui placed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. He still looked shocked as she pulled back and admitted, "I know you slept with Hinata during our trip to Konoha. Through her I learned that Mabui set this all up so I could get to know you."

"She did," Naruto said still shocked. Yet he calmed after Samui nodded so said amused, "She did. Still, I don't think she intended for me to seduce you."

"Apparently not," Samui replied, "I think she hoped you would help me get over my insecurities."

"Oh… I wish I had lived up to her expectations," he replied his disappointment that Samui had gone through with the operation obvious to see now that he knew Mabui had hoped he could help her friend.

Samui cupped his cheek as she said gently, "You exceeded them, which is why I want to join her in helping bring our villages together, and why I want to enjoy you like they have."

Naruto smiled as he pulled her into a kiss which quickly grew heated. Samui moved to straddle his lap and moaned as she felt the bulge growing beneath her. Naruto cupped her ass as he picked her up to carry her towards his bed. As he reached it he let gravity pull him down but Samui spun them so that she was on top.

Breaking the kiss, she sat back and pushed the black T-shirt he was wearing up before saying, "Let me make you feel good." She leaned forward kissing his chest before moving towards one of his nipples which she sucked on before rolling her tongue around it. Naruto's moan made her panties grow even damper as she quickly switched to the other one while he grabbed and squeezed her butt.

Samui sat back once more as he hiked her skirt up and scooted back enough so that she sat on his thighs. She then unbuckled his pants which she pulled down enough to free his cock. She spent a moment to marvel at his size before sliding forward again and placed her black silk panties over his dick trapping it between her body and his. She then rocked her hips back and forth causing him to groan as she fought back a moan while she rubbed his dick between their bodies. Naruto's hands found their way to her hips, where he pulled her tighter against him as she continued her rocking motion. This caused Samui to moan as she increased her pace finding that despite her desire for him to feel as good as he had made her feel about herself she was about ready to cum. Naruto's hands began to travel over her body, but he avoided her chest making wonder why. She came to a stop feeling self-conscious again as she asked, "D-do you not like me with such smaller breasts?"

"What?! That doesn't matter," Naruto said quickly, "But you just had some surgery done to them so they're likely still tender and I don't want to hurt you."

Samui felt silly as she had momentarily forgotten her own story. She smiled at the blonde as she gripped the hem of her shirt and then as she pulled it over her head ended the Henge that Hinata had taught her. Since it was Tsunade's unique jutsu rather than a cloud of smoke Samui's breasts simply began to grow so that when they cleared her shirt they flopped out obviously much larger than what she had been sporting a few seconds earlier. Samui grabbed his hands and placed them over her tits as she said, "I didn't have the surgery. Hinata bet me that you would treat me the same whether I had it or not. I concede that she has won."

"W-what did she win?" Naruto asked resisting the urge to squeeze down on the breasts he now held.

Samui smiled as she began to slip off of Naruto to kneel on the floor as she said, "Actually, it's you that is the winner." The Jinchuriki sat up as Samui added, "She said that if she won then I needed to give you my first titjob."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as Samui wrapped her tits around his prick already slick with her juices. She then wrapped her arms around his breasts like she was giving herself a hug before raising and lowering them around his manhood. He groaned as he said, "Fuck, I'm such a lucky guy."

Samui couldn't help but be pleased at his reaction even as she added, "Your other lovers seem to think the same about themselves. I want to feel that way too."

Naruto reached down to caress her cheek even as she continued wanking him with her tits as he said, "You will."

He pulled her up into a kiss which forced her to end her breast foreplay. She moaned out as he pulled her onto the bed and then leaned down to suck on her nipple as he fondled her other tit. He leaned over her bring his knee between her legs and pressed it against her wet pussy causing her to begin rubbing it against his thigh. Still, she found she wanted to fulfill her debt to Hinata so said, "Wait, I promised…"

Pulling his mouth from her breast he said, "Shh, I'm sure Hinata would want to be present for that. For now, let's continue to please each other."

Samui moaned as he resumed his suckling so sought out his dick which she began to stroke softly. Naruto moaned into her mammary causing her to say, "Then stick this inside me. Let's both feel good together."

Naruto climbed between her spread thighs and pulled free her drenched panties. He gave her snatch a quick lick before sitting back to line up his cock which he buried inside her in a single thrust. Samui moaned out loudly as she was speared on his massive rod, which he began thrusting within her immediately. Samui wrapped her hands in his hair as he stared into her normally cool blue eyes, but at the moment were aflame with lust and passion. A passion she displayed as she rolled them over so that she was on top.

She then rode his dick wildly while thrusting her chest out which rose and fell almost hypnotically. Samui's pussy grew hotter from Naruto's gaze so hoping to drive him wilder as well reached down groping one of her tits and pulled it to her mouth so that she could suck her own nipple. She shouted out as Naruto thrust up to meet her downward one as a result while he sat up and joined her in sucking on her tit. Their tongues clashed causing Samui to let go so that she could instead taste his saliva as they kissed wetly. Samui enjoyed the feeling as their saliva ran down their cheeks to coat both of their chests as the kissed progressed.

"Samui, I'm going to cum soon. If I do you'll be bound to me forever," Naruto said as the timing of his upwards thrusts became erratic as he tried to stave off his release.

Samui cupped his cheeks as she pressed her body more firmly against his and whispered, "Then cum," before sealing her lips to his. They both moaned into each other's mouth as he flooded her insides with his seed which in turn caused her pussy to convulse as it tried to milk him for more. They gripped each other tightly as they rode out their respective orgasms before Naruto fell back onto the bed pulling her with him.

Samui sighed contently as she began to kiss his neck and chest before meeting his eyes to ask, "Why aren't you getting any smaller."

Naruto rolled her over onto her back so that he was on top as he responded, "What man could be satisfied after being with you only once?" He slowly began to slide within her as he added, "We might need to let Temari and Sakura go on without us, because I don't think either of us are going to want to get out of this bed anytime soon." Receiving a powerful thrust that kissed her womb Samui could only moan out her agreement as she locked her feet around Naruto's driving ass.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 55: Blast in the Past: Sara**

"Lady Temari," a shinobi stationed on the wall as a lookout greeted the blonde respectfully upon noticing her approach. Temari inclined her head politely as she looked out over the desert.

She smirked as she noticed a dust cloud on the horizon but didn't say anything since she wanted to see how long it took the chunin to notice. A strong wind kicked up causing Temari to shiver as she was wearing a black and white shirt and a black skirt which she had taken to wearing recently. But while it was far thinner than the black kimono she had normally worn before. The reason for the tingle that passed through her was due to the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties. Something that had become rather standard for her recently as she loved the way the desert wind felt as it ran over her bald pussy through the light fabric of the skirt. Not to mention, she preferred Naruto have the easy access to her pussy in a situation where they had time for a quickie.

The other reason for the tingle was due to her recalling the events leading up to Sakura and her needing to leave Naruto and Samui behind to head to Suna. As the dust cloud grew closer she began to recall standing outside of Naruto's room at the inn in the morning as Sakura said, "Samui, never came back to the room. Do you think she got any sleep last night?"

Temari smiled as she pulled the spare key that she had gotten for Naruto's room. "Let's find out, shall we?"

 ******************************** *

Samui was oblivious to the fact that she had an audience as she rode Naruto's cock even though she was facing towards them. Despite, having experienced more orgasms in a single night then she had with the few lovers she had taken and had passed out only after hours of lovemaking. She had awoken to find her pussy aching to be filled once more, and had thus quickly mounted Naruto's morning wood. Her eyes were closed as she fucked herself on his meatrod as at the moment the only thing she was concerned with was the spot where they were connected. Still, she did hope that he would awaken soon to pick up where they had left off as while his big dick felt amazing within her. She would be the first to admit that it was the way that he used it which made the difference.

A fact highlighted a few thrusts later as Naruto's hands slid up her thighs and grabbed her hips before thrusting up to meet her downward one. "Ahh," she moaned as her eyes rolled up into her head and her tongue began to hang out as Naruto began pumping his dick inside her.

"Oh wow," Temari said as Samui's face took on a blissful appearance, "she's really getting into it."

Samui didn't react at the statment even though she knew she was wearing such an indecent expression, which if any of her previous boyfriends had seen, she felt they might have suddenly developed insecurities about their performances between the sheets. It wouldn't have been something that they had needed to worry about since Samui had experienced pleasure at their hands. But, from this point on she would only be able to describe them as merely adequate.

Samui had known that many of her previous lovers had described her as frigid even during the act of lovemaking as she had often barely changed facial expressions. That had been slightly less the case with Naruto, at least at first. Yet, as more time had passed and her orgasms became harder and harder to count, she had begun to realize that her lack of passion was driving him on. He had been relentless as he began to fuck her like a man possessed, driving her to orgasm after orgasm all the while denying them for himself.

It might have taken him some time, but eventually his stick's insistent rubbing inside her had ignited a fire causing the Ice Maiden as some of her ex-boyfriends had called her to melt into an incoherent and babbling puddle of orgasmic ecstasy. A state she found was easier and easier to fall into the longer she was connected to Naruto.

"Y-yes, fuck me…" she moaned loudly as she thrust her hips back into Naruto while his two other lovers watched on. Naruto pushed her forward causing her to get on all fours, "No!" she practically shouted as his dick slipped free of her velvet wrapping.

Naruto chuckled enjoying the change that had come over his newest lover after the night of lovemaking which had turned into wild and passionate fucking. "Don't worry, Samui. I won't leave you hanging," he said squatting behind her with his feet sitting on the outside of her legs. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he thrust his cock inside her causing her to shout out as it hit her core. Samui's head rose up to the ceiling as she came, causing her pussy to convulse around his manhood. It felt like a deep tissue massage for his cock as he continued thrusting through the spasming tunnel.

Samui began throwing her ass back against him as he used his grip on her shoulders to pull her towards him once her orgasm subsided. He spared a moment to look at Temari and Sakura to wonder if they found the scene of the normally reserved woman, now lost to her passions as arousing as he did. From the way Sakura cupped her tit through her shirt while she ran her fingers over her thin black shorts, and Temari stood squeezing her thighs together he knew that they did. Still, his two lovers remained at the foot of the bed while their newest family member enjoyed his cock as they were partially unsure how Samui would respond to their caresses, but also to allow her to enjoy her induction into the harem to the fullest.

His attention was pulled back to Samui as she removed her hands from the mattress using Naruto's grip on her shoulders to prevent her from falling forward. She then brought them up to her breasts, which she began to roughly fondle as he continued pounding away at her snatch. He grinned lustfully as she mauled her own tits something that had become more and more prevalent as their night together had progressed. He was glad to see it as he felt it meant she had truly come to accept her full-figured body as the wonderful creation that it was. Something he intended to partake in time and time again.

He let go of her shoulders but before she fell forward into the bed he reached around and grabbed her by the tits. Samui's hands let go as she reached back to grab the back of his head as she groaned, "Yes, squeeze them." She leaned her head back against his shoulder and turned her face to stick her tongue in his ear before saying, "I want to feel your cock between them as it erupts coating me in your thick sauce. P-promise me…once we return to Konoha…you'll get Hinata…"

Naruto cut her off as he sucked her tongue into his mouth before kissing her, once it ended said, "It's a promise. I'll get Mabui to watch as well as you fuck me with these wonderful tits."

"Yes," Samui hissed as her pussy tightened around the cock still pumping within her. "I…I have to thank her…"

Naruto groaned as he dropped down to his knees behind his lover so that now his legs rested inside of hers while saying, "I look forward to seeing that as well." Naruto let go of her breasts to hug her around the chest as he began thrusting violently in powerful thrusts. Samui wrapped her feet around his ankles as he squeezed her almost painfully while her tits protruded between the gap in his grip around her. Her hands reached behind him to grab his ass both to coax him on as well as to hold onto him further as his thrusts threated to lift her off the bed. She felt his dick swell inside her even more causing the insistent knocking against her eager womb to become like a battering ram hoping to break past her barrier to let its millions of soldiers inside. He buried himself fully inside her as the invasion began with him firing thick ropes of cum inside of her which quickly slipped past her defenses to join what remained inside her from the night before.

Samui screamed loudly as she shook in his arms while her pussy milked the cannon firing inside her for more volleys. Eventually the barrage ended, and Naruto's grip on her lessened allowing Samui to pull free and she spun aroung to latch her mouth onto his dick. Naruto groaned as she sucked his dick eagerly from her desire to keep him hard and fucking her.

He had other things in mind as he pulled his dick free of her vacuuming mouth in order to flip her onto her back. Her head rested in his lap as he grabbed her legs and spread them widely for Sakura and Temari's benefit. Samui flushed as she registered their presence for the first time. Yet, she felt a dirty thrill from their hungry gazes which were focused on her pussy and the cum beginning to slowly seep from it. Naruto asked the question that the Kumo kunoichi could see was written on their faces as he asked, "May they join us?"

A part of Samui wanted to say no so that she could keep Naruto to herself, but she recognized she was years too late to the party for that to be a possibility. She nodded and almost as soon as she did moaned as the two women leaped onto the bed and she had a pair of tongues licking her pussy to drink in her essence along with the cum leaking from her. Samui moaned loudly from their efforts as Naruto gently set her head down while he scooted back. Samui's eyes zeroed in on his dick which encouraged Naruto to slide his hips forward. Samui angled her head back and opened her mouth to accept his cock causing him to moan as her tongue cradled around the front of it as she swiped it back and forth. Naruto gently rocked back and forth as he began to fuck her mouth, while his other two lovers worked together to use their tongues to fuck her love tunnel.

Samui continued to thrash about as she both gave and received pleasure. She moaned loudly around the jinchuriki's dick when Sakura triggered her orgasm by sucking on her swollen clit. The pink-haired kunoichi moved back allowing Temari to stick her tongue further into Samui as she came. Her pussy treated the red muscle like a small cock as it convulsed around it while Temari drank deeply of her essence. A moment later Samui was tasting Naruto's as he erupted in her mouth causing her to cough due to her being caught by surprise by just how much jizz he was still releasing.

He pulled out, causing ropes of his seed to coat her tits and stomach which Sakura began following up as she licked Samui's body clean. The Kumo kunoichi mewed softly as Temari continued licking her snatch, while Sakura's tongue collected all of their shared lover's cum, which upon reaching Samui's mouth she shared with the blonde woman. Samui was surprised at first, but upon tasting Naruto's essence on the pinkette's lips she relaxed into the kiss and soon found her tongue dancing with the other woman's.

Sakura then broke the kiss to swallow Naruto's dick which she downed all the way to the base. Naruto groaned pleasantly and after she released him from her throat then climbed over Samui into his lap where she buried him inside her. Samui watched mesmerized as the pink haired woman moaned as she slid up and down his pole, causing it to grow slick with her juices. Samui buried her hands in Temari's hair as she felt another orgasm approaching from the Suna kunoichi efforts and began to wonder how Naruto's dick would taste once the Leaf kunoichi was done with it. From the way Temari was also eyeing his cock even as she enjoyed her pussy, Samui imagined that she'd have some competition in tasting it. Closing her eyes, she basked in the ever increasing pleasure that she was feeling before deciding that she had been passive long enough so pulled Temari's mouth from her pussy and up her body. Kissing her fellow blonde, she tasted herself on the woman's lips before rolling them over so that Temari was on her back and kissing down her body to enjoy her first taste of another woman's cunt. As she began using some of the same techniques Temari had been using on her, she knew it wouldn't be the last and couldn't wait to see how the taste changed once Naruto had deposited a load inside the Suna-nin.

 ******************************** *

Temari's ended her recollection of how she and Sakura had joined Samui and Naruto after the Kumogakure woman had become a part of the Harem. She shivered deliciously again, although this time rather than it being due to the wind running over her bald pussy, it was from the feeling of a pair of fingers which started along her thigh scoping up some of her essence before moving up and over her slit. Temari looked back over her shoulder after making sure the shinobi on watch hadn't noticed, which he hadn't as he finally had noticed the dust cloud approaching, in time to see Sakura stick her fingers in her mouth to suck them clean. Temari's pussy began to leak even more at the look of enjoyment Sakura sent her at what she was tasting as if it was a fine wine.

Temari smirked as she softly asked with a teasing tone, "When did you become such a bi-slut?"

Sakura gave a lust filled smile as she responded, "Now that's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it. But, if you must know, try sharing an apartment with Ino sometime. Her libido is almost as jacked up as Naruto's."

"Maybe we should have her and Tenten share an apartment for a while," Temari said amused, "She's just as promiscuous."

Sakura giggled softly as she asked, "But then who would we blame when it turned out we don't stop?"

Temari laughed attracting the chunin's attention for a moment and waited until he focused back on the approaching cloud to reply, "Good point." The two lapsed into silence, while Temari took a moment to think about how strange her life was that she was discussing such things with a Leaf-nin. Let alone a Leaf Kunoichi that she could say she had tasted on the dick of the man that she loved. Still, she wouldn't change her life for anything, not only due to how deeply she did love Naruto, but as a result of how much she also loved and cherished the other women with him.

Temari thought back to how she, Sakura, and Samui had ended up on Naruto's bed sucking his dick after each having had a turn to ride it to orgasm. She knew it would sound strange to any woman not affiliated with the Harem, but she did look forward to the day when there would be a naked woman from each of the major villages laying on their stomachs and lazily sucking his cock as that would likely mean they were that much closer to accomplishing their goals to quell the chaos of the shinobi world.

Still she knew they were likely years away from that point, so took solace in the joining of Samui as history had shown that the more women that joined from a particular village. The more inline that village began to move in accordance with the Harem's ambition.

A fact highlighted as the chunin on watch asked more to himself than the women present, "Is that Naruto?"

Temari looked at the dust cloud and laughed as she saw the wagon barreling towards the gap in the rock wall around Suna. In front of it were several clones that looked like they were being chased by the fast moving wagon. The clones shouting of, "Get out of the way. Move it," further gave that appearance, although the smile Samui wore as she sat on the top of it seemed to be at odds with the chaotic scene.

Sakura giggled as she said, "It looks like those two stayed in bed a lot longer after we needed to leave."

Temari nodded, before shouting, "Naruto!" as the wagon passed underneath their position. The wagon flew by, but the blond shinobi appeared in the dust trail having let go of the wagon that he and his clones had been pushing to make up for the time he and Samui had lost as they had ended up staying an extra night.

"Um…I can explain…" the blond said referring to the scene he was creating.

"I think I have a good idea of what's going on," Temari replied before pulling an envelope and tossing it to her lover.

Naruto smiled as he opened it to find a pair of tickets, "Thanks," he shouted excitedly before taking off after the wagon.

 ********************************

Naruto caught up to the wagon just as it was entering the yard of the Great Tree Shipping Company's Suna Division. He smiled at Samui as she leapt down from the wagon to say, "Are all your entrances so flashy? I'm surprised none of the Suna-nin we passed used a jutsu to stop us."

"You should have been here for the last one," a voice said as the woman it belonged to walked towards them. "People are still talking about how he Hiraishined in to prevent the Kazekage's execution."

Samui turned to see a woman with fair skin which contrasted nicely with the red lipstick that she wore. She approached Naruto and Samui with a soft smile which the Kumo kunoichi having spent the past few nights with the jinchuriki as a lover knew was due almost entirely to him. For Samui, it was a rather surreal experience meeting the woman as she had felt her presence via the foxmark, which she sported on her back just behind her right hip. It was a whole new experience then when she had been around Sakura and Temari after receiving her mark since she had spent plenty of time with them before becoming a member of the Harem. Yet, standing before her was a woman that was a blank slate other than the fact that she had also taken the blond man as a lover. Samui found herself wondering what the woman's story was and how she had come to be one of the women that Naruto had bedded in his quest to unite the shinobi villages.

She got an idea of the roll the woman was currently playing as Naruto introduced her, "Samui, this is Guren. She's in charge of the Great Tree Shipping Office for Suna. I guess you already figured out how else she is connected to us."

"Welcome," Guren said brightly, "In more ways than one. It's an honor to meet the reason my shipment was late in arriving. Where are the oxen that were pulling the wagon?"

Samui blushed as she figured Guren was referring to how she and Naruto had been delayed leaving the motel having gotten caught up in their lovemaking even after Temari and Sakura had needed to leave. Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he said, "They should be here shortly. They were too slow so I left a couple of clones with them so we could push the wagon. We're only a few hours behind schedule."

"That may be, but the trade caravan that I was going to have transport some of the items from this shipment needed to leave. I'll need to hire a few shinobi to escort it to them. Hopefully, they'll be able to catch up before the caravan reaches its destination. The leader seemed to believe the raw ore would fetch a high price with some of the other caravans, especially those that travel to the Land of Honey. She stated the Samurai there have trouble securing ore that can react to chakra since the Land of Iron buys up just about everything that hits the open market which their own mountains don't produce.

Samui bowed politely as she said, "Naruto and I will escort the chosen supplies to their next destination for free as recompense for our tardiness."

Samui's cheeks heated up as a smile appeared on Guren's face as she suggested a less altruistic reason for her suggestion as she said, "That's very generous, and I can't help but notice it allows for a few more nights with Naruto. Perhaps I should keep him here with me so he can repay me in a suitable manner, and to ensure there are no more hang-ups."

Samui suddenly felt her desire to follow through on her suggest diminish which she figured must have shown as Guren said, "Still, I can't say I blame you. My own introduction to my new life came under similar conditions. I can image the appeal to remain on the road with him. I'll arrange a map to guide you to where the caravan is going, in the meantime…"

"We better get going," Naruto said grabbing Samui's hand, "or else we're going to be late. I'll definitely make it up to you later, Guren."

Guren nodded as she knew full well how the blond intended to make his being late up to her which caused her pussy to moisten. Watching Naruto pull the Kumo-nin after him, she turned away to see that the wagon was unloaded and loaded as necessary so that everything would be ready for his next journey, which would hopefully only start after he loaded her with enough semen to last until his next return to Suna.

 ******************************** *

Yukata felt nervous as she lay on her stomach in the perimeter of the Suna stadium that had built for when it hosted the Chunin Exams. It was currently serving as the venue for what was going to be the Puppet Battle Royale to determine who would be accepted into the Puppeteer Corps. Looking at the stands, she suspected that the reason for the public being allowed to witness the test was due to how popular the tourney that Kiyomi had held had been and how much money it had generated for the village of Konoha.

She directed her gaze to where she felt Naruto and smiled as he stared in her direction with his hand over his eyes, as he tried to find her since her foxmark was telling him that she was exactly where he was looking. However, since one of the key skills of a puppeteer was not being seen as they manipulated their puppets, she hoped that the fact that he couldn't find her despite knowing where to look meant her opponents were equally hampered.

She spared a moment to look at the perimeter of the Suna Stadium and which had been filled with various bushes, trees, rock formations, and other places a puppeteer would use to conceal themselves. Yukata had decided not to avail herself of any of them instead using a technique that Naruto had taught her when she had explained how the contest would work.

She pulled the special cloak that Naruto had given her which he had often used for his Cloak of Invisibility Technique when escaping the jounin and chunin who chased after him in the aftermath of a prank he had pulled. Although the technique itself was only an E-ranked one, Naruto had explained that he felt it would work to her advantage since he had often been able to elude the much greater skill shinobi as they had doubted a simple jutsu would be effective against them. Naruto had then helped her come up with the design so that it seamlessly blended in with the sand of the arena. She felt her body grow hot as she also recalled making love under it as they had tested it out by pranking several jounin and had hid on the arena floor to elude them.

Looking at all the hiding spots along the perimeter, she felt that although she was extremely exposed laying in the sand out in the open that it was unlikely any puppets would attack the few areas devoid of hiding spots. Going over the rules in her head, she knew there were two ways to be eliminated. The first would likely be the most prevalent which would be by destroying the puppets standing just outside of the perimeter. Although the puppets were standing in front of the many hiding spots along the perimeter, she doubted that any of the puppeteers would be behind them. After all, she also had positioned her puppet Ghost in front of a rock outcropping almost on the other side of the arena.

She had been pleased when none of the other puppets had moved in front of her since it lent further credence to her belief that no one thought a person would hide out in the open, since she knew one of the first things many of the puppets would do is fire a gas bomb or other weapon into the hiding spots behind the puppets on the off chance someone was there. That no one had bothered to position their puppet by her told Yukata that her opponents had likely not detected her since none of them were angled to attack her directly, as well as not inviting others to fire in her direction by not putting a puppet nearby. She watched one puppet as it began to shift. It moved from hiding spot to hiding spot as it tracked someone's movements. As the puppeteer that it was tracking became more and more panicked Yukata began to spot him easier and easier. As did the other puppets which moved to fire on the position once the contest was started. Finally, the puppeteer recognizing he wasn't going to be able to resituate himself until the match started and the others attention was pulled away moved his puppet in front of him in order to block the incoming attacks.

This highlighted the second way to be eliminated which was for the puppeteer to be attacked directly. While the weapons would be blunted and there would be no poison coating them Yukata wasn't eager to be caught on the opposite side of any of the weapons being deployed as even blunted the force that they would be launched with could easily pierce flesh or even the puppets themselves.

She ended her search for her opponents so she could tune into Kankuro as he explained the means by which the match would be decided. He just finished describing the two means of elimination before adding, "The match will continue until only one puppeteer remains. It goes without saying that the winner will be selected into the Puppeteer Corps, but there are several slots to be filled so I encourage everyone to put on a top notch show. Wait until the buzzard sounds to begin and I wish all those competing luck."

Kankuro stepped back to stand behind his brother's chair. Yukata's gaze drifted to the Kazekage a moment before settling on her friend Sari, who was sitting next to Gaara. Yukata spared a moment to think about how there had been a time where she wished that she was sitting by his side. However, her gaze quickly moved to where Naruto was sitting. She smiled as she saw him cheering for her although he was purposely facing away from her position so as to not give it away.

The buzzard sounded so Yukata pushed all unnecessary thoughts from her mind, although she found basking in the warm feelings that she held for the jinchuriki required no extra effort on her part.

 *******************************

Naruto watched as almost immediately several puppets fired in the direction of the puppeteer whose position had been exposed earlier. The puppet which resembled a thin humanoid figure with long claws for hands moved to deflect several of the attacks, but a large ball shaped projectile managed to slip past. The ball exploded causing the area behind the puppet to be covered in a white gas. Naruto looked down to the program he had been given to see what the white smoke was supposed to replace since no poisonous gases were allowed for obvious reasons.

The white smoke turned out not to be a poison that had been replaced, but tear gas. It caused the shinobi that had been targeted to leap from his hiding spot as he quickly moved to find another. Several puppets tried to target him, but the young shinobi managed to get to safety mainly due to the other puppeteers beginning to target the puppets focused on him. Naruto smiled as Yukata's puppet Ghost quickly closed the distance with one. Yukata's puppet was built like a normal human where most of the other puppets resembled animals or if humanoid tended to take on exaggerate features being either too bulky or skinny. It also wore a tattered cloak with a hood that obscured its featureless face.

The Ghost glided across the arena to a large golem like and blocky puppet which was firing needles at the shinobi who had just relocated from the palm of its hand. The puppeteer controlling it appeared to be too focused on his target as Ghost managed to close the distance and grab the arm before directing it towards another puppet that resembled a miniature version of Gaara's Shukaku Form. The puppet version of the One-Tails blocked the attacks using the tail which was made of metal.

Ghost glided away as the Golem reacted by trying to punch the puppet holding its arm. Naruto's attention was pulled back to the puppet Shukaku as a fan built into the puppet underneath its tail began to spin. Shukaku then opened its mouth and a large air bullet like projectile shot forth. The condensed air hit the Golem in the right shoulder blowing it apart and sending its right arm flying away. It tried to close with the Shukaku, but the puppet of the shinobi that Golem had been targeting which Naruto had taken to calling Claws due to the two foot long blades which made up the three fingers of its hands. The fingers spread out causing them to look like propellers as they began to spin. Claws crossed in front of Golem and slashed its spinning blades across the large puppets stomach before bringing its other hand up to bisected it from groin to head.

Although some puppets could still function in such circumstances Kankuro's Crow being a perfect example. It became obvious that Golem hadn't been built to function in several pieces so a judge appeared behind the shinobi controlling it to escort him away.

Naruto's attention returned to Ghost to see that rather than being grateful for Yukata's aid in distracting Golem. The person controlling Claws moved to attack her puppet. The spinning blades tried to connect with Ghost, but the puppet nimbly avoid all the swipes at it. Naruto smiled as he thought about how all of Yukata's fine control of her creation was likely a result of all the practice she had gotten as she used it to pleasure herself. He knew that in order to build the puppet to have a soft and delicate touch, Yukata had needed to sacrifice the strength that most puppets wielded. Therefore, although Ghost appeared bulkier than Claws, in terms of strength the other puppet was far stronger. Still due to the lighter materials that Yukata had chosen her puppet moved much quicker than even the stick like Claws. A fact she used to move behind it when one of its swipes went wide.

A pair of blades popped out of a compartment located on top of Ghost's forearms as Yukata moved her puppet to attack the arm joints on Claws' exposed back. However, she needed to reverse her puppet's course quickly as Claws' torso turned one-hundred and eighty degree. Ghost deflected one of the spinning claws before creating enough distance between the two of them. Before Claws could approach however, it was sent flying by a tail from a puppet that looked like a large Crocodile.

The new puppet focused on Ghost as it opened its mouth. Naruto noticed a stream of oil shoot out which ignited as a small flame appeared towards the end of the Crocodile's mouth. Ghost dodged the flamethrower as it tried to circle around the crocodile puppet which spun in a circle to track it. The blade in Ghost's right forearm retracted as it held up its right arm with the palm of its hand facing its new opponent. A small circle opened in the palm of Ghost's hand which spewed several kunai. The two kunai impaled Crocodile's head to little effect, but the last one struck the strut inside Crocodile's mouth which held the mouth open. The gases which allowed the strut to extend escaped as a result of the kunai embedded inside it causing the mouth to snap shut. This trapped the flame inside which caused it to ignite the oil inside the mouth which backtracked the spewing stream to the compartment of oil inside the puppet causing it to explode.

The crowd erupted in excitement from the fireball, but Yukata didn't get a moment to bask in her success as Claws once more attacked her puppet. The left claw of her opponent's puppet was no longer spinning likely a result of the blow that had sent it tumbling away. The blade in Ghost's right forearm popped back out as the one in the left retracted. Yukata used the blade to deflect Claws attacks which seemed to stagger her puppet slightly from the stronger blows of its opponent. Ghost was pushed back by the other puppet's relentless attacks until suddenly it avoided one completely as it displayed its much greater speed. Ghost circled around its opponent which began to spin it's torso to attack, but rather than target the puppet. Yukata raised Ghost's left hand a compartment opened in the palm of its hand which was larger than the one located in the right one. From it shot three round projectiles which hit around where the operator of Claws was located.

A blue smoke appeared from the projectiles which Naruto upon checking his program saw was a sleeping gas, which explained why Claws sagged a moment later as the quick acting gas put its operator to sleep. A pair of puppets tried to attack Ghost's exposed back as it decapitated Claws with the blade in its right arm, but it leapt into the air and disappeared as Yukata activated its transparency seal. The blades of the two puppets that had moved to attack her creation bit into the remains of Claws which they finished off before turning to attack each other.

Naruto sat back in his seat since his lovers puppet appeared to be out of danger for elimination at the moment. But he felt some concern as his gaze shifted to the puppet Shukaku which had finished off its current opponent and appeared to be biding its time before attacking the next.

 ******************************* *

Yukata having had lots of practice in manipulating her puppet while it was invisible didn't need to see it as most puppeteers did to know exactly where it was. So while still invisible it landed behind one of the puppets and cut it down the middle using the blade it its left forearm. Her blade got stuck about half-way through, which prompted the other puppet to attack. Ghost though simply raised its right arm and fired a kunai which embedded itself in the other puppets chest before the exploding tag wrapped around the handle went off. Ghost pulled its arm free of the puppet it had nearly cut in half, but was forced to leap away as the Shukaku puppet appeared through the smoke of the explosion to attack.

Although still transparent, Ghost was knocked out of the air as Shukaku spun and smashed its club like tail into its side. Yukata's puppet reverted back to normal as it bounced across the sandy floor of the arena. It recovered after coming to a stop near Yukata's position.

Yukata's eyes grew wide as she wondered if Tomari had spotted her location and was hoping to eliminate both her and her puppet with one attack. She noticed the air behind Shukaku getting pulled into the fan. Yukata decided to gamble that it had just been a coincidence so remained lying in her spot as she manipulated her puppet back to its feet. She then had Ghost dodge to the left as Shukaku fired an air bullet, which passed above her head and smashed into wall behind her cratering it. Yukata blew out a breath as her gamble paid off since she figured if she had moved away, it would have attracted the attention of the few of the remaining puppeteers who would target both her and her puppet. Confident her location remained unknown, she nonetheless breathed easier as the Shukaku puppet began tracking after Ghost.

Before it could fire though the three remaining puppets outside of Ghost and Shukaku decided to gang up on the puppet that resembled the One-Tails. She felt her hopes of achieving victory lessen as she watched the heavily armored Shukaku absorb several blows including a kunai with a paper bomb affixed to the hilt to little effect. While it's retaliatory attacks easily blasted or smashed apart the remaining puppets.

The crowd began cheering for Tomari the puppeteer controlling the Shukaku puppet that he called Bijuu Buster. Yukata felt a little disappointed by that since a part of her had hoped she'd become the crowd favorite. She was about to concede since she doubted that anything in her puppet's arsenal would be able to get past the heavy wood and reinforced steel beneath it that made up his puppet. However, cutting through the noise was a voice that also reverberated through her foxmark, "Come on, Yukata! You can do it!" She felt the reassurances of not just Naruto, but the other women she was connected to and who were watching in the stands.

Feeling emboldened she tried to think of a way to defeat the Shukaku puppet. She scanned the perimeter hoping to spot some sign of Tomari but he was too well hidden. She thought about any weaknesses that she could exploit and while she suspected that if the match turned into an endurance one, she could potentially outlast him as she wouldn't need to expend as much chakra to manipulate her puppet as he would. She doubted that her puppet would be able to absorb the damage it may need to in order to force such a victory. She considered using a few of her puppet's other armaments to try and smoke out Tomari. But doubted she had the amount of gas bombs needed to cover the perimeter and most of her other weapons would be useless in the task since a proper hiding spot would block most kunai or senbon. She figured that her exploding kunai might do the trick, but she only had a few more of those available unlike Tomari whose air bullet ammo was unlimited thanks in part to the fan built into his puppet.

Yukata smiled as she realized how she would defeat Tomari's puppet so sent Ghost towards its opponent. The Bijuu Buster assumed its normal position to fire, but she tried to counteract its impending attack by activating another feature of her puppet. Smoke began billowing out from vents located in its back which coated the area in a thick black smoke in seconds. The smoke screen didn't stop Tomari from firing as it sent several blasts into the smoke to little avail. It did clear away a great deal of the smokescreen allowing for him and most of the audience to see something moving within which the Bijuu Buster began to track.

Just before it could fire though, Ghost appeared behind the Shukaku like puppet and fired a kunai into the fan located underneath its tail which was exposed as it began to pull in air. It sucked in the kunai which exploded as the tag wrapped around the handle ignited.

Yukata didn't leap up for joy although she wanted to, fearing it would make her look like a bad sport. She smiled though as Naruto didn't let that stop him as he shouted excitedly being one of the few not stunned by the outcome. She pulled her covering off, as the Buzzard sounded and began walking towards the center of the stage where Kankuro appeared along with Gaara. Before they could speak though, Tomari ran up and said accusingly, "She cheated! The rules stated we were only allowed to use one puppet. There was a second one in the smoke."

Yukata was about to respond angrily, but Kankuro beat her to the punch as he said, "Are you accusing me of not being aware of the rules?"

Tomari obviously knew he had offended the Kazekage's brother, but pushed on saying, "N-no, but how do you explain that shadow. She manipulated one of the other puppets from hiding."

"That is what she did do to fool you," Kankuro admitted, "But she only was manipulating her puppet."

"What? That doesn't make any sense!"

Kankuro sighed before looking at Yukata to ask, "Would you show him?"

Yukata nodded calling Ghost to her, then making the chakra strings visible she had her puppet raise its left hand and everyone watched as several strings appeared from its fingers to affix to the destroyed puppet she had used as a decoy. Tomari looked on in surprise as Yukata moved the fingers of Ghost's left hand and the other puppet moved as smoothly as it could despite the damage it had sustained. He looked at her and she smiled as she told him, "I told you I wanted to create a puppet with a more delicate touch."

Kankuro nodded as he said, "That's a clever tactic. I'll have to give it a try with Sasori."

"I-I'm sorry," Tomari said admitting his mistake as he backed away.

Kankuro nodded so Gaara said, "Congratulation Yukata, the first of hopefully many new inductees into our expanding Puppeteer Corps."

Yukata smiled gratefully as she accepted a patch from the Kazekage which indicated her new position. Turning, she waved to the now cheering audience and anticipated the ways in which her lover would show his enthusiasm for her accomplishment.

 ******************************** *

Temari marveled at how different Samui seemed now that she was one of Naruto's lovers. It wasn't a massive change like how she had been while in the midst of passion when Sakura and she had walked in on the two blondes. Yet, she truly seemed more at ease in her own skin and by extension somehow appeared less distant. She still wore a bored or even disinterested expression most times, but there was just the slightest upturn of her lips that seemed to make all the difference. In many ways it reminded the Suna Kunoichi of her brother, who although he had never been the most expressive of people. Those that had known him before his run in with Naruto could easily see the difference in his demeanor.

But at the moment Temari had no problem spotting Samui's amusement as she looked back at Naruto and his clones, whom were pushing the wagon that she, Sakura, Matsuri, and the Kumo kunoichi were riding. "C-come on girls," Naruto said breathing heavily, "I'm dying here. Can't we take a break?"

"We wouldn't have to move this quickly if someone hadn't pulled a Kakashi and been several hours late for our departure time," Sakura said teasingly as she lay out on the back of the wagon enjoying the breeze.

"I-it's not my fault," Naruto said with a shake of his head, "Guren and Yukata wouldn't let me go until after I gave them several orgasms that morning."

Sakura rolled over onto her stomach as she focused on her lover, "I doubt you tried all that hard to get away."

Samui smile at the self-satisfied smirk that appeared on her lover's face even as she said, "Your tribulations seem to be coming to an end. I believe we have caught up to our target."

"Oh thank you," Naruto said looking up to the sky as his clones and he began pushing the wagon harder.

He was driven to complete his task even more as Sakura whispered, "Don't worry I'll see that you're properly rewarded."

Temari had to hold on as the wagon began moving even faster towards the caravan resting near one of the oases located along the trade routes it and the others used. The Suna Kunoichi was again stupefied by just how strange, but ultimately wonderful her life had become. Her Harem Family showed her that the ambition they were working for was possible since if all the different personalities that made up the Harem could come together because of their love for the Naruto, then she figured it was something the rest of the Shinobi of the world could achieve for the love of their own families and homes.

Watching Sakura lean over the edge to kiss their shared lover to motivate him further, Temari's thoughts turned to her mother, who's thoughts at present seemed to present her more as an obstacle to her and her lover's shared ambition than an ally. Yet, Temari secretly suspected that Gaara had an ulterior motive in sending their mother to live in Konoha. After all, while the reasons he gave all were valid, Gaara had to recognize that as he currently was, Naruto almost seemed to pull women towards him. She smiled as she thought about how Naruto had managed to charm several women, who like Yukata in the beginning, had no idea who he was. She knew that Gaara was aware of this as well, and yet despite that he had placed their mother in Naruto's orbit.

Temari had little doubt that in time, Naruto would manage to bring her mother around to his way of thinking. She also had on more than one occasion thought that her mother would benefit from a good hard fucking. But now she was beginning to wonder if the two events would coincide with one another. She did find it strange that the idea that she could one day be sharing her mother with Naruto didn't fill her with a sense of revulsion. But she attributed it to her having witnessed such acts of incest on many occasions. What did surprise her was just how wet she would get as she thought about it.

She tabled such thoughts for a later date, since if she let them continue then she'd need Naruto's hose to put out the fire that they started. Still with the idea firmly planted in her head, she wondered what she could do to push her mother into realizing just why she had chosen the life that she had. A part of her wondered if she was reading more into Gaara's actions then was actually there, but as the wagon came to a stop, she gave a mental shrug since she figured her brother should have realized that the longer Karura stayed around Naruto the greater the chance that she would succumb to his charms, especially with his dedicated lovers there to help push her along.

 ******************************** *  
"You don't look like you have good news to report Yuugao," Tsunade said grimly as the Anbu Captain stopped before her desk and pulled her mask off.

"My squad moved to escort Furofuki here as you requested, but it appears that someone got to her first," Yuugao reported as she stood at attention in front of the Hokage's desk. "Her home on Mount Jofuku was burned down, and we found several white Zetsu copies strewn about. I suppose it's possible that she might have accidently triggered some of the Zetsu spores to grow which then attacked her. We did have a similar accident in one of the autopsy rooms when those bodies Hana brought back from Tobi's base were dissected. We found what we believe is Furofuki's body in the ruins of the lab, although we may need to rely on dental records to confirm that it is her."

Tsunade stood from her desk to look out the window at the village while thinking about the incident that Yuugao mentioned. A lab technician had collected the spores which they found in the many Zetsu that Hana's squad had brought back. The technician had then had the bright idea to channel chakra into them to see what would happen. The technician had been killed as the spores grew into several Zetsu which siphoned the chakra out of him to fully come into being. Luckily the havoc they had wrought was limited as a squad of Anbu had been stationed to watch over the procedure just in case. The spores had not been present in the fake Rin's body that had been dissected in the Den's medical lab, although that could have simply been a result of the years of decay. Tsunade hoped that was the case since the alternative was that the Zetsu could be improved upon and future generations might become even more dangerous.

"That might be the case," Tsunade said after a moment, "Furofuki was known to be a bit reckless so even though she knew about the spore ability. She may have decided to experiment with it some."

"You don't sound convinced," Yuugao said relaxing her stance as she began to speak to Tsunade as a fellow Harem member and not a subordinate. "Does it have something to do with why you sent us to collect her in the first place?"

"First things first, is there anything else I should know?" Tsunade asked turning from the window.

"Two of my men were injured searching the area. Not gravely, but they'll be out of commission for several weeks. They were attacked by defense mechanisms of some variations of the Jofuku flower," Yuugao added to her report.

Tsunade frowned as she said, "Variations you say? What kind of variations?"

Located near Furofuki's lab was a cave that…" Yuugao began to answer, but she drifted off as she thought of the oval opening in the earth that they had found and the feeling of dread it filled her with. Getting over it she continued, "…had a field of flowers in front of it. They resembled the Jofuku except rather than being made up of a multitude of colors each flower was only a single shade. However they seem to work in conjunction with one another."

"What do you mean?"

"Well unlike normal Jofuku, the yellow ones that we encountered would react violently even if no attempt to pull them were made. When my men wandered through them, they were attacked by pollen creations of whoever they were thinking of. My guess is that simply by passing through them it was enough to trigger this defense mechanism. After dealing with them I ordered the field burned but the red flowers released a pollen that suppressed the flames. Eventually though we managed to clear a path by concentrating various Earth, Water, and Fire jutsu to destroy the flowers and deal with the defense each color type created to weaken the jutsu or destroy us. My only guess is that Furofuki planted them to protect what was in that cave, because covering every inch of the cave were more flowers except much bigger. I decided to pull back rather than venture any further since I figured the defenses inside would be even stronger."

"Okay, what do you think she was protecting?"

Yuugao shivered unable to shake the feeling that it was something better left buried. Trying to describe her trepidation she said, "I don't know. But I almost had the feeling that the cave had been made into some sort of womb." Tsunade arched an eyebrow so she explained, "It was difficult to see, but at the end of the cave was some sort of closed blue flower bud. If I had to guess all the flowers lining the cave surface were to prevent anyone from messing with that bud. With more men we could…"

"No, if you think its best we not mess with this thing then I want you to assemble a sealing team and another squad of Anbu. We'll seal the cave off behind a barrier, and place an Anbu team to keep tabs on it just in case. Also, shift through the wreckage of her home for any notes on what she was up to," Tsunade ordered retaking her seat.

Yuugao nodded, but before leaving asked, "What is it that you are looking for? You were suspicious of her for something else. Otherwise you wouldn't have sent us."

Tsunade nodded as she pulled out a report from her desk which she tossed on top of it, "This is the report that Furofuki sent me regarding her looking into the White Zetsu. It offered zero insight into by whom or how they were created. Basically, a huge waste of time, not something you would expect from someone who had a chance to explore the actual melding of plant and man that Zetsu represents. More to the point when I questioned her about Zetsu and who could have created him, she said she couldn't think of anyone, but would reach out to some colleagues. We run in similar circles so know the same people, and she hasn't contacted any of them. More importantly, when I ask them the same question they all answer with the same name."

"Furofuki," Yuugao said understanding Tsunade's suspicions.

The Hokage nodded as she laced her fingers in front of her face, "Indeed. I believe that Furofuki may have been the one to create Zetsu in the first place."

The Anbu Captain looked shocked at the idea, but asked, "For what purpose."

"Perhaps as payment for something the Broker provided her in return. The theft of the Synthetic Hero's Water did shut down a project she didn't want to work on in the first place according to her peers," Tsunade suggested.

Yuugao frowned but had a theory of her own so asked, "With your permission I'd like a team of researchers to return to Mount Jofuku to collect soil samples."

Tsunade's eyes grew wide as she realized what Yuugao was suggesting, "Don't tell me you believe she had it stolen for her plants."

"I think that might be a possibility. The Natural Hero's Water is as poisonous to plants outside of the Tree that is said to Hide Taki which produces it as it is to people."

"But why steal it," Tsunade asked, "I mean with the project a success she could have produced as much as she wanted and delved into research using it on plants."

"Let's first see if my hunch is right, before we try to figure out her motives," Yuugao said feeling an increased urgency to seal the cave. "But if she did take it then I think we both can agree it means she didn't want the Leaf to have it because at some point she was planning to go rogue."

"Right, let me know what you find and be careful."

Yuugao nodded quickly as she put her mask back in place before leaving to complete her mission. Tsunade stood to leave her office in order to head to her medical lab in the Den. Despite the presence of the body located in Furofuki's lab, she couldn't shake the feeling that even if it was identified as the woman in question that her home could still be in danger from at the very least Zetsu, a being she suspected Furofuki had created. But for what in return the Hokage knew would likely keep her awake long into the night as she dug through all of Furofuki's known research in hopes of uncovering some motive behind her actions.

 ******************************** *  
Gaara ran towards the Puppet Armory which had smoke pouring out of the top floors where most of the designs and other puppet related files were kept. Finding his brother being attended to, the Kazekage approached him quickly asking, "Kankuro are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Just breathed in a little smoke from the fire," Kankuro replied as he dismissed the medic.

"What happened?" the Kazekage asked, directing his gaze to the third floor of the Puppet Armory where most of the smoke seemed to be coming from.

"Someone tried to access the Forbidden Puppet Techniques that were sealed on the Third Floor," his brother and the Leader of Suna's Puppet Forces responded. "I thought one of the new recruits was just getting a little too curious when I noticed. It turned out to be Mukade. He's a Jounin puppet master who uses Terracotta puppets. He was searching through some files that Chiyo had sealed away. I managed to defeat him, but it turned out to be one of those damn pot-like puppets of his. The inside was filled with with a few firebomb tags. I'm guessing he wanted to destroy the evidence of what he was searching, but not the rest of the knowledge stored up there. He as well as anyone knows how priceless some of that knowledge is."

Gaara recalled the emaciated brown-haired man who always appeared sickly due to his being unnaturally pale. Frowning at his brother's statement he said, "Which is why if he went rogue, but didn't destroy it means he likely plans to come back to claim that knowledge at some point. We need to figure out what he took and stop him."

"Which is why I shifted through the burning documents breathing in smoke instead of getting my butt out of there," Kankuro said holding up some of the burnt scraps of paper he had salvaged. "It looks like whatever he was researching for was tied to some ruins called Roran."

"Roran you say," an elderly voice cut in.

"Ah, thank you for coming Honored Elder Ebizo," Kankuro said having sent for the man. "Yes, I was hoping you could tell us why Elder Chiyo was interested in such a place and why she would seal away what she learned."

The elder stroked his chin as he struggled to recall why the name sounded familiar. "Ah, yes it happened twenty-two years ago if I'm not mistaken."

"What did?" The Kazekage asked.

"The fall of Roran," Ebizo said before explaining, "Roran was a small city-state, much like the lands of This and That. Several years before its fall, it suddenly experienced a period of rapid expansion. The secret behind this expansion was rumored to be due to the Queen of Roran opening up the Ryumyaku a vast power located beneath the desert there. The Royal Family of Roran was supposedly able to open and close the flow of it at will."

"Do you believe that Mukade is interested in the power of Ryumyaku?" Gaara asked the elder.

"Undoubtedly so," was the old man's reply, "But it has been sealed for twenty-two years, and without a person of the Royal Bloodline around to open it he cannot access it. There was an incident just before Roran was sacked and destroyed by bandits drawn by the rumors of power located beneath it."

"What kind of incident?" Kankuro asked.

"No one knows, but it was rumored that one of Roran's ministers attempted to seize control of Roran, and likely the Ryumyaku as well," the elder explained. "It was rumored that the Leaf had something to do with stopping the plot and what Chiyo found at the Source of the Ryumyaku would seem to substantiate that."

"Shit! What does Mukade hope to gain by researching a power source that's been locked away?" Kankuro asked confused.

"Perhaps he is searching for a means to reactivate it," Ebizo suggested, "There are rumors that the people of Roran have become nomadic. The last Queen of Roran managed to save her people from the bandits by abandoning the city. She may still be alive to restart the flow, although the Leaf placed an additional means on the Source to prevent that I believe."

"What was Elder Chiyo's interest in Roran?" Gaara asked the elder.

"The architecture, actually," Ebizo stated, "According to what I can recall of Chiyo's interest. She was convinced that much of Roran's expansion was to channel the Ryumyaku , but the design of the piping may have also been used to fuel an incredible puppet jutsu. One that would allow someone to control not just a few dozen or even hundred as Sasori had achieved, but perhaps an unlimited number."

"Then Mukade may have simply been after the design for that jutsu," Gaara stated. Focusing on the Elder, "I'm guessing Elder Chiyo mapped it out and then sealed it away."

"That seems likely," Ebizo replied. "But still, to power the design one would need a virtually unlimited power source."

"Sadly more than a few of those do exist," Gaara replied. "Perhaps, Mukade figures a Bijuu would make an acceptable replacement or he wishes to sell the Design to the highest bidder. More than one village or country might be willing to purchase such a thing with the idea of building it. That is actually a more likely scenario than Mukade believing he could build such a thing by himself. Still do we have any resources near Roran's ruins in case he does head there?"

"Not that I know of," Kankuro said, "Although, Temari and Matsuri are doing a job for the Great Tree Shipping Company that took them out in that direction."

"Naruto is with them as well," Gaara said sure that once his friend heard about the threat he would volunteer to help. Gaara was about to give the order for his Anbu to hunt down the traitor and to contact Temari, but then he heard the sound of clattering he typically associated with puppets.

Turning he saw, dozens of Puppets walking towards them. Kankuro recognized the threat as he said, "Shit! It looks like Mukade helped himself to some of the sealed away Puppet Walkers that the Shirogane Clan created. These things don't need people to move them, so he's using them to buy himself time."

"Time we'll have to give him," Gaara said as the puppets moved to attack his people. "Protect the civilians. Elder Ebizo please head to the communication tower and send a message to Temari. I want her to investigate Roran in case Mukade does head there."

The elder disappeared to follow the Kazekage's orders as Gaara and his shinobi moved to contain the puppets intent on harming the Civilians of Suna.

 ******************************* **

Naruto couldn't help playing with the Chakra blade that Sakura had given him upon their receiving word from Gaara about the Missing-nin Mukade's possible interest in the ruins of Roran. They had linked up and been traveling with Sara's Caravan as Matsuri had apparently known both Sara and her daughter. She had volunteered to escort the supplies to the caravan since Seramu was celebrating her seventeenth birthday in a few days. Naruto hadn't been surprised by that figuring Matsuri's parents had interacted and become friendly with a lot of the local people as water prospectors.

Seramu's party was going to be a rather large affair as the people of Sara's Caravan viewed a person surviving seventeen years as a milestone worth celebrating in much the same way some other cultures viewed celebrating a girl's sixteenth year, although the reasons differed drastically. It was something the Caravan did for all those that reached such a milestone. Seramu had promptly invited Naruto to attend although she had displayed less enthusiasm towards extending the invitation to the other women he was with.

They had just reached the old fort, which had been converted into an inn where the celebration was going to be held, when a messenger hawk had arrived for Temari with details on Mukade and what he could be up to. Naruto smiled as Seramu had made him promise to come back for her birthday, which he had agreed to do provided the current crisis was resolved. Matsuri had stayed behind to protect Sara and her daughter since Naruto was aware they were of the royal bloodline the message had mentioned and would be required if Mukade wanted to restart the Ryumyaku.

His thoughts were interrupted as Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder to say, "Hey, I know the chakra blade is cool to play with. But shouldn't you be keeping your eyes open for trouble?"

Naruto chuckled as he replied, "That's what shadow clones are for. I was just wondering why you had this."

Sakura smiled at her lover as she explained, "That's made from some of the metal we have procured from Kumo. Many of our metal smiths have said that the iron that comes from the ground there is more chakra infused then any that they have worked with before. Apart from speaking at the medical conference Tsunade asked me to test it out in Suna since those blades were originally designed to cut chakra threads."

Naruto nodded as he said, "It does seem to accept chakra a lot easier than other such weapons that I have used. But why give it to me."

Sakura kissed him softly before answering, "Because you're the one that's been training with a Mist swordswoman and Anbu Captain of the Leaf." Naruto inclined his head as he thought of his training with Miya and Yuugao. He figured Haku could also be included in the category of a Mist Swordswoman as she used Zabuza's blade to make a name for herself, with the intention of one day returning it to her master's grave.

Naruto stiffened as he quickly stood upon feeling one of his clones dispel. Sakura went on alert as well, asking, "Trouble?"

Naruto nodded, "A puppet attacked one of my clones." He then charged in the direction that the threat was coming from with Sakura behind him as he contacted Temari and Samui via their foxmarks. Quickly reaching the area his clone had met its end, he scanned the area for some sort of clue, but had to leap away as something began to approach him from just beneath the earth's surface. A puppet appeared from the ground, which tried to skewer him on its claws, but it was sent flying by a kick from Sakura.

She leapt back in surprise as a compartment opened in its chest and a bunch of blades shut forth in an attempt to impale her. Guessing the reason that it hadn't been shattered by her kick, she informed her teammate and lover, "He's reinforcing its clay body using chakra. Go for the strings."

"Right," Naruto said activating the chakra blade he held as he strained to spot the nearly invisible threads. Catching a glint of them, he leapt forward slicing through the air with the only evidence that he hit something being the puppet falling to the ground.

"Get away from it. Mukade likes to booby-trap his creations," Temari shouted as she appeared pulling her fan from her back and firing a powerful burst of wind at the immobile puppet which was blown away as a result. Naruto and Sakura followed her directions as the puppet exploded a few moments later.

"Thanks Temari," Naruto said as he and Sakura approached the two blond kunoichi.

The Suna kunoichi nodded as she asked, "Did you spot Mukade?"

"No," Naruto said, "But it looks like his threads were heading in that direction. He has to be relatively close."

Temari inclined her head as she replied, "But he's likely heading to the Source chamber which we still haven't found. Perhaps we should have brought Sara after all."

"It would have been unwise to bring her," Samui pointed out. "Mukade still doesn't have a means to reactivate the Ryumyuka."

Temari agreed, but still was concerned as she explained, "I know, but he has to be here for something. For him to show himself means that he doesn't necessarily need the chakra located in this place to achieve his objective. It could be anything including architectural designs for the city. I just wish Sara and her people could have provided some insight into it. The only thing she can recall is that one of her ministers tried to kill her after building the tubes which channeled the Ryumyuka through the city."

"Well we aren't any closer to stopping him standing around discussing it," Naruto stated. "My clones found an entrance that led underground over in the direction Mukade's strings were leading towards. Let's go put an end to this."

They reached the entrance Naruto's clones had uncovered and raced down the stairs leading into the bowels of the earth. About a third of the way down, Naruto cursed as he said, "My clones are running into some resistance. It looks like Mukade held onto a few of those puppet walkers to discourage pursuit."

"Leave that to me," Temari said moving towards the front of the group as soon as the battle between clones and puppets came into view she pulled her fan and sent a large gust of wind traversing down the stairs. It hit the clone and puppet alike blowing many of them over the edge of the stairs. The group raced through the scattered remainder which Naruto tied up by creating more clones behind them.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they continued on until reaching a large room. Most of the room was devoid of any flooring except for a small stone bridge which led to a square platform at the center. Temari spotted their quarry standing at the center of the platform which caused her to shout, "It's over Mukade."

The missing-nin smirked as he replied, "A Suna-nin, a Kumo-nin and a Leaf-nin all in one place. It sounds almost like the build up to some joke."

"Just as long as you understand that you are the punchline," Naruto retorted beginning to race towards the man.

"I'm afraid that you're simply out of time," Mukade said as he bent over using a jutsu that Chiyo's notes had described to absorb the seal that had been placed over the altar to the Ryumyuka and began to pull free the kunai buried in it. Naruto's eyes went wide as he recognized it as a tri-prong kunai used for the Hiraishin, but taking advantage of its presence he teleported to it just as a pillar of white erupted around the missing-nin.

 ******************************** *

A melodic voice awoke Naruto as it sung a song he found strangely familiar but couldn't place it. His first thoughts turned to his lovers as he shot awake instantly only able to feel that Samui, Temari, and Sakura were nearby. Not sure why he couldn't feel the rest, he turned towards the voice to find a young woman that once more looked familiar. It took him a second but picturing her older suddenly realized he was looking at a younger version of Seramu's mother. Also recognizing the song as the one that Seramu had said her mother taught her he said confused. "Sara!?"

The woman gasped sending him a surprised and startled look which contained no hint of recognition before darting off of the rock she had been sitting on. She ran towards the only entrance to the room quickly disappearing through it.

"Hey wait up," Naruto shouted giving chase but came to a stop at the entrance. At the foot of the stairs, which led down from the entrance, were two bulky creatures barring his path. They held up their hands which had hollow looking tubes for fingers that suddenly sprang large knife like nails that fired at him. Trailing from the projectiles was purple like threads which he guessed were used to guide them. Naruto leapt back, but it wasn't necessary as the projectile hit some sort of barrier that seemed to drain them of energy as they passed through to land harmlessly in the garden like room.

The entrance began to close, as Naruto moved to escape but he was forced back as the creatures attempted to follow their projectiles. They ended up coming apart as they smashed through the barrier but it allowed the doors to close without his being able to pass through. Naruto cursed considering blowing through the stone entrance, but looking up spotted some windows which allowed light into the room so began leaping up the walls.

Finding himself in the center of a city, he looked around in confusion for a moment before moving to link up with his lovers. "What the hell is going on?" he asked upon being reunited with them to find out that they had followed him into the pillar of light. Being informed of what they have discovered including that the city seemed to be protected by puppets, he quickly filled them in on his own brief encounter with who appeared to be a deaged Sara

"I think it's obvious that we went back in time," Samui supplied, which Naruto's other two lovers accepted as the only logical explanation.

He had a harder time believing it as he asked, "Hold on a minute, isn't that a rather extreme conclusion to reach?"

Samui arched an eyebrow as she responded, "You have taken a lover from the past, have you not?"

"Well yeah," Naruto said scratching his cheek, "But…"

"Naruto, that kunai Mukade pulled free was a tri-prong one used for the Hiraishin," Sakura stated. "It's also likely it was used to tie the seal together, which when he absorbed it meant…"

"For a period of time he was in a state of flux due to Hiraishin being a space time jutsu," Naruto said applying the lesson in seals Mito had been giving him. "You're suggesting that he used the seal he absorbed to go back in time to take over Roran when it was still active."

"Actually, I think he used it to build Roran into the city it became," Temari stated watching several puppets float near their position. "We were only caught up in his temporal wake. He likely controlled when he arrived, so it's possible he was behind the expansion of Roran in the first place by arriving years earlier. We just arrived here at a random point."

"The puppets flying about would lend credence to that theory," Samui suggested. "Still, it's possible that Mukade hasn't thought his plan through. That Roran was a ruin in our time makes it seem likely that this is a plan destined to fail."

"Because we're here to put a stop to it," Naruto said slamming his fist into his hand. "Sara is still in danger though. She said her mother was murdered by one of her advisors, and that he tries to eventually kill her as well. I'm willing to bet that is the bastard that we are looking for."

Sakura nodded, but said, "That is likely. But Sara had no recollection from meeting us although she did keep sending furtive glances our way."

Temari smiled as she added, "Most of them seemed centered on Naruto."

"Do you think that she becomes a member of the Family but couldn't say anything?" Sakura asked. "Maybe Seramu is his daughter."

"Not unless the change Kiyomi made that prevents him from getting us pregnant has suddenly reversed itself," Temari said. "I think the most obvious answer is some sort of memory erasure jutsu was used on her and her people in regards to us traveling to the past. I think it would be best for us to keep a low profile and try to take care of this advisor without interacting with Sara, or doing so as little as possible. Don't you agree Naruto?"

The three kunoichi looked towards where Naruto had been standing but having been engrossed in their discussion of their situation had not seen him slip away. "Dammit, where did he go?" Temari said already using her foxmark to locate him.

She didn't need to for long as suddenly he ran by holding a well-dressed woman over his shoulder shouting, "Come on, we have to go now!"

His three lovers looked towards where he had run from to see an army of puppets giving chase. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted being the first to give chase after him quickly followed by Temari and Samui, "of all the bone headed things to do."

"It's not my fault," Naruto replied leaping to avoid a blast of energy one of the puppets following them fired from its cannon like arm. "I just wanted to put eyes on her and create a clone to keep tabs. I found her addressing her people from a balcony when she was pushed off."

"I was not pushed," Sara said beating against his back, "The balcony beneath me crumbled."

"Because you were pushed onto a weakened section," Naruto shouted back avoiding another blast. "I had no choice but to save her."

"You fool, you're kidnapping me," Sara replied angrily. "Those are my guards that are chasing you."

"Yeah, well how come you're guards didn't move to save you when you were falling," Naruto asked silencing the Queen. "They sure got interested after I leapt to your rescue."

Sara not sure why her guards hadn't responded but stated, "T-they were merely caught by surprise. It's what you would expect from an accident. That you reacted so quickly means that perhaps you were the one behind it."

"Can you give it a rest?" Naruto responded, "In case it's escaped your notice those puppets are targeting you right along with me. They do not appear too keen on rescuing you, but rather eliminating you."

"Why, Minister Anrokuzan controls them and he's only ever served to protect me after my mother's death."

Temari turned towards the puppets firing a Wind Scythe Jutsu which sliced through several puppets. It was followed by a Lightning Scythe from Samui's tanto which hit several more causing them to crack and shatter due to Earth Chakra's weakness to Lightning. The two kunoichi then quickly leapt after Naruto and Sakura as he took the moment to create hundreds of Shadow Clones to distract the rest. The clones bought some breathing room, but it didn't last long as more puppets swarmed in from other directions.

The puppets in one of the directions began to fly erratically before becoming covered in insects which appeared from inside them. Three masked men appeared on one of the bridges that spanned between towers as the puppets began falling around them. The blond haired man in the middle shouted, "This way! Hurry!"

Not seeing a lot of options Naruto directed his lovers to follow them. The men darted into one of the towers entrances which the dark-haired masked man with a gorde strapped to his back sealed with a wall of insects. The first few puppets hit it and were quickly destroyed as their chakra wires were cut by the ravenous bugs. The next few fired energy blasts into the tower causing the bugs to scatter, but by the time they entered they found no sign of the shinobi.

 ******************************** *

The two groups having given the puppets the slip stared tensely at each other before the masked man with red-hair elbowed the one Naruto guessed as the leader. He pointed towards Temari's headband prompting the Blond man in a mask to ask, "A pair of Leaf-nin with a kunoichi of Suna." He directed his attention to Samui, who didn't wear a headband causing him to ask, "And where are you from."

"Considering that you're trespassing here, perhaps you should answer that first," Naruto stated deflecting the question since he wasn't sure who the men were aligned with and even if it was the Leaf that didn't mean they'd react as calmly to a Kunoichi from Kumo.

"That's a rather bold statement considering you're also trespassing in the Land of Wind," the man said removing his mask to show the Hidden Leaf Symbol hidden on the guard that covered his forehead and sides of his face. That wasn't what attracted his attention though as the face was one he knew quite well, and belonged to his father. "D-d…" He quickly got ahold of himself as he said, "Minato Namikaze, the Third Hokage didn't tell me you were operating in this area when he assigned my squad to protect Queen Sara."

"That's funny, that's the exact same mission he gave me," Minato replied. Directing his gaze again to Temari he added, "I've never heard of a squad made up of shinobi from two villages. I know the treaty that the Third Kazekage and Third Hokage signed has a stipulation for a joint chunin exam, but this level of cooperation seems rather suspect."

"Can you discuss such nonsense later," Sara said harshly interrupting them. "You are both trespassers in my kingdom as far as I'm concerned. You claim that the Hokage has assigned you to protect me. Yet you fail to mention from whom? "

Minato was about to respond that they weren't sure, but he was beaten to the punch by the blond man situated across from him, "That would be your minister Anrokuzan. We have it on good authority that he infiltrated your court so that he could use the Ryumyuka as a power source to power his puppet jutsu."

Temari stepped in as she said, "My Colleague is correct. After the Hokage alerted the Kazekage to his suspicions our own sources verified that the man may in fact be a missing-nin from Suna. That is when this joint task force was assembled, although it would appear that perhaps the Hokage didn't trust us enough if he saw fit to send a second team."

Minato wasn't sure what to make of the story. There were several rumors that swirled around the Hokage which stated he wasn't entirely happy with the treaty that had been signed by Suna and Konoha. Yet while those rumors did suggest he had hoped for more cooperation between the villages, he still found it hard to believe he would go so far as to assemble a squad of shinobi made up from both villages. Still the intelligence that they offered up made sense, and aware that the task before them was a tall order he said, "I suspect he was merely hedging his bets. A squad such as yours would be a rather dangerous experiment to entrust with ending this threat. I can see why he didn't tell us you were operating in the area either. He likely hoped we wouldn't run into each other."

Naruto watched the two shinobi behind his father share a look that told him that they likely weren't as convinced as their leader sounded. But they didn't question it so, Naruto asked, "Then what's the plan to stop the bastard."

"Hold on," Sara said heatedly, "You expect me to just believe you. Anrokuzan has been a blessing to my home. Under his guidance Roran has blossomed and grown. I can't picture him as the villain you are describing."

"Which makes him an effective one," Naruto stated bluntly, "Your mother likely saw through him which is why he killed her."

"Y-you lie," Sara shouted turning to flee.

Naruto grabbed her arm as he said, "Queen Sara, calm down and let me ask you something." The woman refused to do as instructed so he asked regardless, "I can understand why you have a hard time believing me. You've only just met me, but have known him for years. But if I'm right, that means going to him is a death sentence for you."

"Why?" Sara asked calming slightly, "If he wanted me dead then he could have done it countless times."

"That he would only just start means you've recently outlived your usefulness," the man with the gourde said.

"Shibi is correct," Minato stated with a nod, "It likely has to do with the rumor that you've recently opened the flow of the Ryumyuka to its maximum. If that's the case, then by killing you he eliminates the only known way to once again shut it down."

Sara had recently done as the shinobi said, having been convinced by her minister. He had explained that a war was coming and in order to protect Roran. They needed all the power that the Ryumyuka could supply. Still, she had a difficult time believing such about her loyal minister so pulled free of Naruto as she said, "I… I need to speak to Anrokuzan."

Naruto was about to give chase, but Minato clamped a hand to his shoulder as he said softly, "I know your story isn't how you described it. But it does appear that you want to help. Therefore, keep her safe and my squad will destroy the weapon factory rumored to be located in the city."

"Okay," Naruto nodded having a difficult time being near his father, yet unable to tell him anything. Taking off after the Queen, he hoped for and dreaded the idea that it would be the last time he saw his father.

 ******************************* *

Naruto lay in a soft bed which surprised him considering that after catching up with Sara and convincing her to let them protect her until they could prove that her minister was the person trying to kill her. He and his lovers had retreated to the garden where Naruto had witnessed the puppets break making him believe the power that was being used to manipulate them could not reach them there. Sara had confirmed his theory which was one of the reasons she went there when she wanted to be alone.

He heard his mother's voice call him which explained the bed as he realized he was in his seal. Sitting up, he asked, "Mom, what's going on."

"I called you here," Kushina said with a sense of urgency and hope. "Naruto, we've been given such a great opportunity. Tell your father what's going to happen to us in the future. He'll find a way to make it right."

Naruto grimaced as he had considered doing as his mother wanted. But he had already talked himself out of it, and had dreaded this moment, especially as he had felt his mom's joy at his meeting his father. "I…I can't."

He felt horrible as his mother looked as if he had struck her. She opened her mouth several times searching for the words, but finally settled on asking a simple, "Why?"

"You know why," Naruto said quickly. "We can't change the future."

"Can't," Kushina said some anger bleeding into her voice, "Or won't."

Naruto sighed but refused to look away. Finally he said, "I do not know if we can change the future. But I won't make that attempt. If all of this has happened already then we need to let it play out naturally without trying to change our fates. It's likely that we are successful and…"

"That's not it," his mother said angrily, "Do not try and make this about the mission. You're only trying to protect your happy harem lifestyle by sacrificing your father and me."

Naruto felt his mother's words hit him with an almost physical force. His mom's angry gaze softened as she realized what she said. She looked like she was about to apologize, but Naruto said, "You're right. Even though I can list numerous reasons as to why we shouldn't, at the heart of all of them is the fact that I will not sacrifice my family." Kushina was about to respond that was exactly what he was doing but he continued, "But make no mistake mother, I didn't sacrifice you. You two sacrificed yourselves to protect me, while at the same time saddling me with your burden and the curse of being alone." Naruto's voice grew angrier as he continued, "You don't think I wouldn't love to have a future where my parents were around. Do you honestly think so little of me? There were days when I prayed for hours on end before going to bed only to wake to the sad disappointment of being an orphan that nobody loved or wanted."

"Honey, I…"

Naruto spoke over his mother as he continued heatedly, "You might see my Harem as a selfish indulgence, but those women have put their faith in me and together we have moved our dream closer and closer to reality. A dream you and father also entrusted to me. I will not turn my back on them in order to indulge in a happy childhood when doing so would make me unworthy of their love and affection."

The young jinchuriki turned away about to leave the seal but stopped as his mother said, "C-can't you see…I just want us to be a happy family."

Naruto sighed feeling most of the anger that had sprung forth from his mom's words disappear. He sighed as he looked over his shoulder to respond, "I do, and we are a family. I was able to get through my early years because you two loved me enough to entrust all your hopes and dreams to me. I will not invalidate that sacrifice either. You might see it as selfish and it is, I suppose. But, my duty is to the women I love and the future we want to build, just as Dad's duty was to you and the one you two wanted. I can't have both which would truly be selfish of me to strive for, and would perhaps put everything my lovers and I have achieved at risk. I'm sorry, but I will not chance that."

 ******************************** *

Naruto sat up from the rock he had been leaning against as he exited the seal. He looked at his sleeping lovers and felt the rest of the anger he had after his brief argument fade away if not the anxiety. He could understand his mother's anger at his decision, and how she could view his decision as selfish. He couldn't deny that at the heart of whatever noble reasons for keeping silent about the future to his father he had. They were nonetheless grounded in his selfish desire not to lose the Family he had built. After all, his women's happiness was his responsibility just as his mother's had been his father's.

Still, the idea that he had damaged his relationship with his mom was difficult to live with. He looked up at the moon through the window that they had used to descend into the garden as he began to wonder if there was a way to have make his mom happy, and keep his family. He couldn't think of one, since so much of whom he was came from those lonely formative years. For instance, without the pain of knowing he was ostracized from the village for containing Kiyomi. He didn't think he would have been able to reach out to Gaara to help him deal with his own. In fact, unless he knew what his mother had contained her, he might have also considered Gaara a monster. Not to mention, his meeting Kanji and receiving the scroll was only due to the training trip with Jiraiya, which had only been made possible by his not having any ties keeping him in the village. He doubted he would have needed to be kept close to Jiraiya if his mother and father had been alive. In the end, there were far too many variables to consider trying to change the future. Furthermore, the idea that a woman whom he currently loved and was bound to might become his enemy if he changed the past kept him firm in that belief, despite what it might mean for his mother and him.

"Is everything okay?" a voice asked as he continued staring up at the moon.

He looked back to see Sara staring at him with some concern causing him to reply, "I… I hope so. I had an argument with someone close to me, and I'm worried it may have changed things between us."

"What about," Sara asked hoping to take her mind off of her own troubles.

Naruto looked at her not sure what to say, or if his mother wanted their grievance aired. But wanting someone to talk to he said, "I guess you can say I've been presented with a unique opportunity. One that has the potential to change my life."

"For the better?" Sara asked with some curiosity.

Naruto frowned as he thought about the question for a moment before answering, "There was a time when I would have said yes without hesitation. But now… I can't really say. I'm incredibly happy with how my life is now, but some part of me can't help but wonder…"

Naruto lay back staring up at the sky with his hands folded behind his head as he trailed off. He thought about all the childhood memories he missed out on because he didn't have a family. Such things as birthdays with his parents, coming home after flunking some test and being scolded for it because he didn't study, and wanting to eat ramen every day, but being told he couldn't because he had a mom that wouldn't let him. Yet, he found his thoughts gravitating to his lovers and the precious memories he had built with them. Suddenly the seduction of experiencing the unknown thrills of a life not lived didn't have the same hold on him. He knew in time they would likely return, but for now they had faded. Hoping to distract himself he asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I'd say remarkably well considering you've told me that my most trusted official wants me dead," Sara said flippantly.

Naruto chuckled as he replied, "I agree."

"I still don't believe you, but I suppose tomorrow we'll learn the truth."

Naruto's eye grew wide as he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean tomorrow you are going to prove to me what you said is true. Otherwise I shall return to the palace."

Naruto frowned as he had planned to remain in the garden until his father's squad could deal with Mukade. But, recognizing that Sara needed to confirm the truth with her own eyes nodded as he said, "Very well. You should get some sleep. Tomorrow's probably going to be a busy day."

 ********************************

Sara had no idea how right Naruto's predication of the future would be. In the morning despite objections from the three women accompanying him, Naruto had informed them that they were going to head to the palace since there may be clues located there. They had easily snuck in, but had quickly learned that they hadn't been the only ones. That was when Sara had learned that despite what Anrokuzan had told her, not everything was well within her kingdom as her people were under the impression she had ordered all of the able bodied men to be locked up in an undisclosed location. The women and children that had snuck into the palace had done so in a desperate attempt to appeal to her directly.

Having no idea that such an order was given, she had tried to claim that they were trying to trick her. But, it was a difficult belief to maintain given the worried faces that confronted her. A short time later she learned what her people's thoughts of her were, as one of them told her the nickname that they had for her, The Puppet Princess.

Almost desperate to prove that she wasn't the figurehead her people thought she was, and to prove Anrokuzan innocence she used her ability to feel the Ryumyuka to a factory, where she learned everything her people and Naruto told her was true, including that the minister had killed her mother. She had nearly succumbed to despair, but as Anrokuzan gloated about his role in manipulating her Naruto said, "Don't listen to the bastard Sara. You're a strong leader, whose people will come to look to you as a source of strength when things become bleakest for them. You know what you need to do."

Hearing the confidence in Naruto's voice in regards to her strength gave Sara the courage that she needed to continue. Standing, as Naruto and his team began to trash the puppets around them. She moved to free her enslaved citizens.

 ******************************** *

Naruto watched Sara run so focused on Mukade stating, "You're the one out of time now you bastard."

"We'll see about that you fool." the now thicker missing-nin said amused. "This entire city has been modified to support my puppet jutsu. You're just a handful of shinobi, how do you truly expect to stop me?"

Naruto pulled his normal chakra blades as he channeled his wind chakra into them. Smirking he said, "I figured, I'd start with these."

"Fool," Mukade shouted as he began manipulating the army of Clay Puppets the factory had been building until Sara had closed the flow of Ryumyuka chakra flowing to it.

Naruto charged the man, his chakra blades making short work of the puppets blocking his path while his lovers intercepted the others. Mukade smirked just as the jinchuriki reached him as he manipulated the shattered puppets' remains to swarm Naruto and build a cage-like puppet around him. Naruto was unable to move as the cage was built tightly around him. Mukade smirked as he said, "I told you boy. It's futile to struggle against me he…what!"

The reason for Mukade's shock was due to Naruto's eyes turning yellow, followed by his quickly breaking free of the puppet holding him. He landed in front of the shocked villain and smashed his fist into the man's face sending him flying. The portion of his chakra blade that his fingers fit into easily sliced into Mukade's face before Naruto's fist connected leaving a confused jinchuriki as there was no blood coating his hand. Having an idea of what he was facing as his lovers surrounded him to watch his back and sides he asked, "You're not human anymore, are you?"

"You're just figuring that out," Mukade said getting back to his feet. His face wound cracking instead of bleeding he smiled widely before saying, "As far as you should be concerned you are addressing a god. I am invincible here."

Mukade's body began to expand before his skin began to crack away to reveal a spider like body and atop of which sat a human like puppet head. Naruto and his lovers leapt away as the puppet skittered towards him, but it was sent flying as a tri-prong kunai flew in front of him. His father teleported in front of him and slammed a Rasengan into the human puppet's face which sent it flying away to smash into a wall.

Minato looked over his shoulder as he stared at Naruto to say, "I thought we agreed my team would destroy the factory and yours was to protect Queen Sara. Taking her to the seat of Mukade's operation is not what I call protecting her."

Naruto shrugged as he replied, "You were taking too long."

Choza Akimichi laughed as he said, "That's the first person I've ever heard say you were too slow Minato. He probably hasn't heard what people have been calling you recently."

"Its fine," Minato said, "Besides everything is proceeding as planned."

An explosion sounded off in the distance as Temari quipped, "Really, you planned for him to turn into a monstrous human puppet."

Minato eyed the Suna-nin as he admitted, "No, that's something of a surprise. By the way, what exactly is a human puppet?"

Temari winced figuring that Sasori's technique might not have even been created yet. She struggled to think up some response, but Naruto beat her to the punch as he said, "That's what we're figuring this asshole did to himself, unless you know where his real body is?"

Minato looked up and seeing that the majority of the chakra threads he could make out were connected to the thing stirring in front of them said, "If I had to guess that is his real body. I've heard of puppet masters replacing lost limbs, but this is the first time I've heard of one turning himself into a puppet."

"Let's save talking about it for later," Sakura said. "Some part of him still has to be human for him to manipulate chakra. Destroy that and we take him out."

Mukade focused on Sakura as he said, "Ah yes, I had forgotten a Leaf Kunoichi faced Sasori. But your knowledge of the perfected Human Puppet Jutsu is going to do you no good." The broken puppets around them began flying towards Mukade's body and merging with it. The Spider like body became bulkier as the top two legs became thick arms that ended in claw like hands. The lower portion of the body grew a little larger but grew longer instead as centipede like legs grew from the elongated body. Mukake's head grew more heavily armored as a pair of bull like horns grew from the sides of it.

Naruto's attention was pulled away as he heard Sara call for him. "Naruto help." The jinchuriki looked towards where it had come from and cursed to see her and the enslaved men fleeing from the slow moving puppets that the factory had been building.

Minato noticed as well as he said, "Go on. We'll handle this guy."

Naruto nodded as he responded, "Okay, be careful."

Mukade also noticed calling, "Sara!"

He began moving to attack her, but his larger form was slammed into by Choza. "Where do you think you're going big guy? It's rude to ignore opponents that are right in front of you."

Naruto didn't look back trusting in his and his friends' fathers. Reaching Sara, he slammed his fist into the closest ones skull before pulling his chakra blade to slice it in half. Creating a pair of clones, they ran point in front of the group as they tried to move to the only exit. They exploded as several puppets tried to stop them, which Temari followed up with a miniature cyclone that scooped up and tossed the rest. Sara led her people through the opening that Naruto and Temari created. Reaching the exit, she stopped as she told her people to run for the center of the city figuring the densely built towers there would stop the bulky frame of Mukade from following. Her attention drifted to the smaller puppets now trying to follow them, but she gazed at Naruto as he said, "Get going Sara. I won't let them follow you."

Worried for Naruto, she said, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," he replied, "Temari, Sakura, and Samui will keep you safe so keep moving. Protect your people."

"Naruto," Samui said with a concerned expression which Sara noticed the other two women wore as well.

"I've got this," Naruto said as he looked at Temari. His eyes then traveled towards a pipe overhead.

His Suna lover smiled as she understood what he had planned so said, "Let's go!" She ran towards the exit, but stopped to fire a Wind Scythe into the pipe Naruto had motioned too. The pipe sliced cleanly with one half pointing downwards filling the area with a thick steam. A steam Naruto used to his advantage as he used the Silent Killing Technique that he had learned from Haku.

Naruto easily destroyed the puppets by moving among them and slicing their threads using the Chakra Blade that Sakura had given him. He planted exploding tags on them as they collapsed. Reaching the edge of the steam, he detonated the tags hopefully making them useless to Mukade. He looked towards where his father was fighting against the Human Puppet, but then felt a powerful surge of chakra that for a moment he had trouble placing.

He realized it was him, causing him to fall to his knees as he tried to fight against it while saying, "Mom, stop it now. Y-you can't do this."

"I'm sorry, Honey," Kushina said as she began to take over her son's body. "But if it's your duty to ensure those other women's happiness then it is mine to ensure our family's."

"D-don't do this," Naruto said as he became coated in red-chakra. "Y-you might not like w-what…"

 *******************************

Kushina disregarded what her son said as his consciousness faded and she took control of his body. Unlike before she found it resembled a four-tailed fox, which she assumed was a result of the seal trying to prevent her take over. She knew that Naruto may never forgive her, but if things worked out as she hoped then he would never need to. They'd be the family that she had so gleefully hoped for when she had found out that she was pregnant, and she would not be some struggling sinful woman trying to fight against her baser needs.

In the end the temptation proved to grate and while she couldn't communicate with Minato. She knew that he was wise enough to realize that for the Kyuubi to be present in Naruto, then that meant something had happened to her. Since she also believed Minato had already guessed that Naruto was from the future and had likely recognized him as his son, since he so resembled his parents. She hoped he would be on his guard for any potential threats to the family Naruto represented.

She saw Minato send a shocked look towards her as he felt and recognized her Bijuu chakra. Kushina then traversed the distance between them in a handful of seconds and leapt over him to smash her clawed fist into Mukade's chest as he tried to take advantage of Minato's lack of attention. The human-puppet flew through a wall to smash into the ground several stories down as a result of the powerful blow.

"Minato, stay back! That kid is some kind of jinchuriki, but the Leaf doesn't have one. Who knows who he really answers to," Choza shouted in warning as Shibi helped him back to his feet after having been tossed by Mukade.

"I-it's okay," Minato said calmly, recognizing that if it wanted to attack them it already would have, "Queen Sara called you Naruto. Are you in control?"

Kushina shook her head causing Minato to stiffen somewhat in concern, but he said, "I see. Look my friends are rather worried and we have a mission to accomplish."

"A mission that is in danger of us failing. Mukade is gone" Shibi said moving towards the hole that Mukade's body had made.

"Right," Minato said turning his gaze back to the Bijuu, "I'm not sure why you helped us, but can you let Naruto have his body back. We need to get after Mukade, and I'm afraid most people would react poorly to your presence."

Kushina relented her control, as she was confident Minato knew what her presence signified. With the wheels already in motion, she closed her eyes and dreamed of the happy future that she expected lay in store for her family.

 ******************************** *

Naruto felt like crap as he came to only to find himself being held by his father as his team moved after Mukade. Minato noticed Naruto was awake as the young man began walking under his own power so said, "Hey, that was quite the shock that you gave us. I guess whoever you really work for is the person who found the Kyuubi after it was used against the First Hokage."

Naruto looked surprised for a moment, but figured his father was using his existence as a way to cover up that his wife was the actual Jinchuriki of the nine-tails, at least in his time. "Yeah," Naruto said deciding to play along and hoped by displaying ignorance of who actually was the current host would cause his dad to disregard what he saw.

Minato smiled as he said, "I figured as much. I never asked your name, but Sara called you Naruto. Do you have a last name?"

"No," Naruto said ignoring his mother's disapproval at his response.

Minato smiled again tapping the Uzumaki symbol on his back as he replied, "I think otherwise. But I'm sure you don't come from my village per se, so what's your interest in protecting Queen Sara?"

"She's a good person in need of help," Naruto replied definitely, "That's all the reason I need."

Again Minato smiled as he said, "That sounds like something my Sensei would write."

Naruto frowned, but felt his lovers concern so figuring he couldn't make matters worse Hirashined away leaving Minato's teammates rather shocked, although the man who people were calling the Yellow Flash recently didn't appear so.

 ******************************** *

Naruto appeared near Samui as he pulled the Chakra Blade Konoha had built using metal from Kumo. He darted from his lover to slice the threads that Mukade was using to force Sara to choke herself. He caught the Queen as she fell while she gasped for breath. Her minister taunted her as Naruto held her tenderly, "Face facts Sara, you've always been my puppet. I no longer need you, so why not just die like your mother did after she out lived her usefulness."

"He's right," Sara said weakly, "I can't stop him. He's too powerful, and I'm just some fool that he used."

Naruto stroked her cheek as he said, "If that's the case then why is he chasing after you. You're stronger than you know. You're people are looking to you Sara, what are you going to do?"

Sara could see the freed prisoners and their reunited kin were staring at her. Naruto pressed the chakra blade into her hands as he repeated, "Lead them. They'll follow. I'll find a way to stop that bastard."

"O-okay," Sara said finding it hard to look away from the blue eyes whose confidence in her never seemed to waiver. But knowing her people needed her; she stood and pulled herself from the top portion of the heavy dress that she wore to reveal the black halter top she wore beneath. She then used the chakra blade that Naruto had given her to cut the lower portion into a short skirt that made it easier to run. Addressing her people she said, "T-there's a garden near here where the power of the Ryumyuka cannot reach. We'll be safe there."

"Let's go," one of the citizens shouted as more and more of the civilians showed their trust in their queen by taking up the call. Sara smiled happily before looking back at Naruto, who gave her a thumbs up while looking towards Mukade before leaping to oppose him.

Sara took off in the opposite direction being followed by the three kunoichi and her people. Looking towards Temari, she asked, "D-don't you want to help him?"

"More than anything," Temari admitted, "But he asked that we protect you so we will."

"Besides," Sakura added confidently, "This isn't the first time he's tangled with someone who thought he was a god. He'll beat him."

Sara nodded as she said, "I know a way to tilt the odds in his favor. But first help me see to my people." The kunoichi nodded as they followed the woman whose cheek still burned brightly near where Naruto had affectionately stroked it as she clutched the chakra blade that he had given her to her chest.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto landed on Mukade's shoulder in Sage mode, and grabbing the horn coming out of his head broke it off before driving it downwards into the Human-puppet's chest. He leapt away with a curse as the makeshift weapon began to merge with the puppet's torso before being swallowed up completely as the damaged repaired itself. He leapt away as the horn sprang from the side of Mukade's head again nearly impaling him.

Landing on the ground, he ran to the side as his opponent opened his mouth and fired large chakra blasts from the cannon located there. Mukade, then raised his hand firing the claw like fingers at him which tracked his movements due to the chakra threads connected to them. Naruto stopped causing his wind chakra to spin around him just before the finger missiles connected and exploded. His Wind Barrier absorbed the damage, as he raced through the cloud of smoke towards the centipede like lower body of his opponent.

Pulling his chakra blades, he sliced through one of the legs and grew annoyed as the damage healed itself almost before he was all the way through. He dodged backwards as the recently repaired leg raised up and tried to impale him. He managed to avoid the blow, but was hit by a backhanded one from Mukade which sent him skittering over the stone.

Rolling to his feet before he came to a stop, he reached his hand back and created a Rasenshuriken which he threw at the puppet creature. His jutsu struck Mukade in the left side of his chest causing him to roar pain as a large hole exploded where it hit. The damage began to heal causing Naruto to believe he hadn't hit anything organic, but he watched as Mukade angled his right side away as the damaged healed.

Naruto watched as the Puppet creature was struck by purple lightning causing the damage he had done to heal even faster. Cursing Mukade's ability to absorb energy from the Ryumyuka, he figured that if it came down to a battle of endurance his flesh and blood body would give out before the puppet's. Having a good idea of where to strike, but doubting Mukade would be caught off guard for a second Rasenshuriken, Naruto tried to formulate a plan. He was forced to leap up though as Mukade's spun away and his tail lashed out at him, as he was airborne the Puppet's head rotated one-hundred and eighty degrees before opening its mouth and firing a chakra blast at him.

Naruto prepared to teleport to his lovers, but was saved the trouble as his father appeared in front of him. Holding his famous tri-kunai in front of him, he teleported the jutsu behind them to a kunai he had set up in advance. Naruto and his father landed with the jinchuriki sinking to his knees causing Minato to ask, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just taking a moment to catch my second wind. You took your sweet time getting here."

"Ha, that's the second time he's called you slow, Minato" Choza said landing to the side of his teammate as Shibi did likewise.

"Well this time it's because I had to slow down so you could keep up," Minato replied amused. "We are not going to get anywhere just pounding on this thing." Looking at Naruto he asked, "Your teammate said some part of it was still human. Any idea on where we should attack?"

"I think it's in the right side of his chest somewhere. I hit him pretty hard, and he's keeping that portion of his chest away from me now."

"Okay," Minato said spotting what Naruto meant as the Human-puppet prepared to attack again. "Choza, Shibi see what you can do to get him to angle his chest towards us. If they succeed can you hit him again Naruto."

Naruto frowned as he said, "I…I wouldn't want to use it with allies nearby. My jutsu can destroy cells on a microscopic level and it has a large blast range. I wouldn't want anyone to be caught up in it. If my aim had been a little better I'd have wiped out Mukade's entire torso."

"Alright, Choza, Shibi go on. We'll hit it with something when the time comes."

Minato's teammates began to attack the puppet leaving the two alone. The future Fourth Hokage looked back as he asked, "Naruto, you know the Hiraishin. Do you know the Rasengan as well?"

"Yeah," Naruto admitted causing Minato to smile, "Good."

 ******************************** *

Sara race down the bridge towards the Source of the Ryumyuka after locking her people in the Garden. The room shook causing her to stumble but she was righted by Samui. The Queen of Roran looked up to ask, "A-are you sure Naruto is going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Sakura reassured the woman, "He's too stubborn to allow himself be beaten. Once we deprive Mukade of his power source, he'll be easy pickings for him."

Sara nodded before running towards the small platform surrounded by the powerful chakra energizing her city. Kneeling over the dome which she used to control the flow, she made a hand sign before pushing it closed. The purple chakra began to disappear as what remained was quickly used up by Mukade.

 ******************************** *

"Hey Minato," Choza called back after punching the puppet in the arm. He noticed his fist's impression didn't quickly disappear causing him to add, "This guy isn't regenerating as fast as he was."

"He also isn't pulling chakra from the city any further," Shibi said his insects easily destroying the lines connecting the puppet to the pipes flowing through the city now that they weren't being sustained by the powerful chakra.

"Choza hold him still," Minato shouted. Turning to Naruto he said, "Now's our chance."

"My jutsu will hit…"

"Create a Rasengan," Minato said doing so as well. When ball of chakra appeared in the younger man's hand Minato pushed his jutsu towards it. As he expected his Rasengan was absorbed into Naruto's creating an even stronger one.

"What?"

Minato smiled at Naruto's surprised face finding it reminded him of Kushina. Explaining he said, "When two similar chakra types interact, they can meld and make a more powerful version of a jutsu."

"I-it's awesome," Naruto stated finding it strange that despite how strong the jutsu felt, he didn't find controlling it any harder. "But how am I supposed to reach Mukade."

Minato chuckled as he pulled a tri-prong kunai as he stated, "Well you do know my Flying Thunder God Technique." Spinning, he threw the kunai past Choza and just before it hit Mukade's chest Naruto teleported to it slamming the Rasengan into the right side of the puppet's chest. Naruto tore through the puppet like it was made of paper. Landing in a couch on the other side, he looked back to watch as the massive puppet began to fall back.

A few moments after it collapsed a visibly damaged Spider body appeared from the hole to shout, "Damn you Sara. You'll pay for this I swea…"

A massive Choza smashed his foot down on the spider puppet before shrinking down to normal size as he said, "And that's how you deal with insects."

"Excuse me," Shibi said agitated.

"Um, present company excluded" the Akimichi said sheepishly.

Naruto laughed before saying, "Thanks guys you were awesome, but I need to catch up with the others."

Minato smiled as he watched the young man run, but frowned as his student Kakashi appeared behind him to say, "I set up the seals in the pattern you asked me to."

"Thanks Kakashi, you and the others remain here. I need to say good-bye to our friends."

"Are you sure?" Shibi said, "They could be dangerous. That boy isn't from the Leaf despite what he claims, and he's stolen your jutsu somehow."

"Not to mention he's holding the Kyuubi. Kami only knows how he got his hands on that," Choza said concerned.

"I have a good idea," Minato replied, "let me take care of it though."

"Alright, is that what you tasked Kakashi with, creating some kind of barrier?"

"Don't worry guys. I'll deal with it."

 ******************************** *

"Naruto," Sara shouted relieved as Naruto ran towards her and the others. She was beaten to the hug that she wanted to deliver by the other three women whom he held just as tightly. Sara wanted to join but they began to glow causing her to ask, "W-what's happening to you?"

"They're returning to their own time," Minato said as he approached the group. Naruto frowned at him as the older man said, "It was pretty apparent when you let the Kyuubi out since I know by whom it is currently is being contained." Naruto's frown deepened but he remained silent as Minato began to approach the dome that controlled the flow of the Ryumyuka. Pulling a kunai he prepared to jam it into the dome as he added, "You didn't intend to do that, did you?"

Naruto shook his head, but before either man could say more Samui pointed out, "You've figured out a great deal. I'm also betting you know that the jutsu you're about to use is how Mukade traveled back in time in the first place. As there is no other reason to further seal the Ryumyuka."

Minato sighed as he said, "No, there is one. Naruto, do you believe things happen for a reason? That there is a destiny to which we are all born to fulfill."

"No," Naruto stated.

Minato sighed as he said, "I wish I shared that belief." He created a hand sign that activated the seals that Kakashi had placed around the city.

The shinobi all felt the activation of the jutsu causing Naruto to ask, "What have you done?"

"The jutsu will erase all the memories of what happened here since your arrival." Minato explained. "It'll happen soon and it might be a little drastic, but it's the best way to ensure that we don't mettle with the future. I'm afraid you'll also be affected."

"W-why?" Naruto said shocked as Minato also placed the seal over the Ryumyuka source which Mukade would use to travel back in time.

Minato gave a sad smile as he knew what the personal cost to him would be, but said, "Because I'm putting my faith in the future I see standing before me."

Sara was shocked by the revelations that she was learning but would soon forget. Seeing her only chance, she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck kissing him passionately before whispering, "Please find me again."

"I will," Naruto said, "I promise."

Naruto disappeared from her grasp as did the other kunoichi just before the rest of the Leaf Shinobi began to enter the room. Minato replaced his mask as the largest man asked, "What's going on Minato?"

"I'd tell you," Minato replied, "but you'll only forget." A white light encapsulated the City of Roran as it put everyone to sleep and wiped their memories of all that had happened since Sara first encountered Naruto. Still, the young Queen found she dreamed of a brave hero who had come to her in her time of need, and when she awoke found that she still possessed the blade that he had given her.

 ******************************** *

"Naruto," a worried voice said as it shook him.

It repeated itself growing more insistent prompting the blond to push back as he sleepily said, "Five more minutes."

The voice took on a slightly dangerous tone as it said, "I said get up."

Knowing Sakura's angry voice, the jinchuriki sat up obediently but rather than the smack he expected he was greeted by a warm hug. He smiled as he returned the hug, to say, "I'm okay Sakura." His eyes grew wide as he said worriedly, "Wait a second. Where's Mukade?"

"That's the million Ryo question," Temari said from where she sat. "The Source room was trashed, but we couldn't find any sign of him. None of us recall what happened after we confronted him."

"D-do you think he used some jutsu on us to escape?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe," Temari replied.

Samui pointed out the gaping hole in that theory though as she said, "It's hard to believe he would leave us alive as we slept if he was not similarly affected."

Naruto nodded from his sitting position, but as he tried to worry about it. He found that he couldn't help but feel his concern was for nothing. Not sure why he felt that way, he nonetheless decided to trust it as he said, "Well, we must have scared him off or he blew himself up. We'll send word back to Gaara, but I don't think we gain anything by remaining here."

Temari smiled as she stood while saying, "Something told me you would say that. We did search around while you were napping, but couldn't turn up anything. I guess we will have to hope he eliminated himself, or that one of the other squads looking for him picks up the trail."

Naruto got back to his feet, planning to return in time for Seramu's birthday celebration. However, Sakura moved in front of him holding her hands out. Looking at her in confusion he asked, "What's up?"

"I need the Chakra Blade that I gave you back. I need to return it to the Research and Development department," Sakura said.

"Right," Naruto said reaching behind him for where he had kept it sheathed. Feeling nothing but air, he began to sweat as Sakura continued to look at him expectantly. "Um… it looks like I lost it somewhere."

"What!" Sakura said as Naruto turned on his heel to run.

"I'll find it Sakura. It has to be around here somewhere, right?"

"You better Naruto," the pink-haired girl replied looking around as well. "Otherwise you can explain to Tsunade how you lost it." Temari and Samui watched amused as the two Leaf-nin looked all over for the missing blade.

 ******************************** *

Naruto watched as people danced around the massive bondfire that had been set in the center of the courtyard of the fort slash inn. He had also joined in to dance with each of his lovers as there was a lot of rubbing and grinding involved. He found he rather enjoyed the desert mentality of living every moment like it was your last as there was also a lot of heavy petting and making out going on by the other revelers as the mood of the celebration began to switch to more nightly endeavors. He had also learned from some of the caravan members that the night for those enjoying their seventeenth year was often a night that many chose as the one that would be their last as a virgin.

He took a sip of the sweet liquor that he had been enjoying and had found was made from honey. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see that he was the recipient of quite a few glares from some of the eligible men who were likely hoping to be the one Seramu chose for the honor of deflowering her. But, they likely felt that if anyone was going to be picked, it was going to be him. Or, they were just jealous of the other beauties that he had danced with who had pressed their bodies to him so wantonly as they danced in time with the music. After which, Seramu would quickly approach him to ask for another dance and try to outperform whichever lover he had danced with before.

Naruto finished his drink and then looked directly at the young men giving him the stink eye. A smirk appeared on his lips as they all looked away. His gaze soon drifted past them though to settle on Sara, who quickly looked away having been staring at him again. Naruto frowned, as he had been acting in a similar manner since returning from the ruins of Roran. He was beginning to feel like he believed she must have after their first encounter back when he rescued her people from slavers. He didn't understand why he suddenly felt that way, since he imagined that the time to feel such Deja Vu would have been during that first encounter. But, if he was feeling some sort of delayed reaction to having met Sara before, then he was being hit by it hard now.

"Naruto," a breathless and breathtaking Seramu said approaching the jinchuriki, "Let's dance."

Naruto smiled as he accepted her hand to be pulled back to his feet as Seramu brought him back to the spot where they had danced before. The young woman looked splendid in the light of the fire as it caused her skin to shine from the sweat coating it from her almost nonstop dancing. She was wearing an orange halter top and black flowing dress with slits running up the sides which often exposed her toned legs and thighs as she moved about.

Reaching the spot, she began to move with the beat as Naruto let the music move him as well having quickly figured out there were no set dance moves. Soon Seramu stepped in towards him placing her hands on his hips as she swayed her hips with his. She quickly spun away to press her back into his chest and her butt into his groin to grind herself into him. Her arms reached up around his neck as she stared up into his eyes. He felt her tighten her hold on him as if to pull him into a kiss, but it relaxed as soon as she felt a little resistance as if not sure to proceed for fear of being rejected. She pulled away to dance in front of him again, before once more coming in close.

One such time, Naruto spared a look towards Sara to see her staring with a fair amount of jealousy causing her to quickly get up and leave upon realizing he had seen it. Naruto focused back on Seramu to dance with her for almost another half-hour before telling her that he needed a break. He noticed that quite a few of the other revelers were pairing up together with a few of the more brazen not waiting until they were alone in their rooms to grope each other.

Naruto walked across the sandy courtyard looking for Sara hoping to ask her if she had the same foggy sensation that they had known each other during a different time. He spotted her on the balcony that led from her room located on the second floor. She was searching near the fire for something, making Naruto believe that she was checking to see if her daughter and he had moved on. She spotted her daughter dancing with another person causing Sara's gaze to begin searching the sea of people standing around the bondfire. Seeing an opportunity he slipped into the shadows.

 ******************************** *  
Sara looked for some sign of Naruto unable to shake the strong feelings that welled up inside her whenever he was around. She had tried to convince herself that due to how he had saved her people from the slavers, she was just transferring the feelings she had harbored for her Dream Warrior onto him. Yet, some part of her soul seemed to accept that transference and more to the point told her that she should act on it. She had refrained from listening to that part of her due to it being obvious that Naruto hadn't felt anything akin to what she had upon that first meeting. Or even upon his return to her life recently.

However, her hope to run across Naruto once again was the primary reason that she had offered her Caravan's services to Guren in transporting the goods The Great Tree Shipping Company collected. She had been thrilled when her desire to see him again was rewarded so soon. Even if a part of her had been disheartened to see that her daughter had equally been glad. A fact highlighted by how suggestively Seramu had just been dancing with Naruto.

Sara had nearly gone over to put her own moves on Naruto out of jealousy. It hadn't been the fear of acting in such a manner in front of her people which had stopped her. No, by now her people knew that Sara had no such qualms about abandoning her noble demeanor when necessary working twice as hard as any of them. It had been a result of her not wanting to rob her daughter of her own dream warrior as well as the fear that she wouldn't measure up to Seramu's beauty.

While Sara wasn't ugly under any definition of the word, she just felt that when compared to her daughter, the passing of time had certainly taken its toll. Still as had been so often the case her eyes seemed to seek out Naruto, which was why she continued scanning the crowd.

"Looking for anyone I know," Naruto said from where he sat perched on the railing of her balcony.

Sara gasped as she turned to face him. She smiled softly upon realizing who had spoken to her though. "I think you know who."

Naruto leapt down from the railing as he said sounding a little unsure of himself, "Yeah. I've noticed the looks you sent me."

"I'm sure you must find me quite strange then," Sara said unsure if she should tell Naruto why it was she couldn't help herself. She began to head back into her room causing Naruto to follow.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the ruins of Roran in the distance before replying, "I did when we first met." He noted in a mirror opposite Sara how she frowned at his words. "But now…it's strange…but I kind of understand it. I kind of feel this strange pull towards you."

Sara's heart skipped a beat at the admission. Dressed similarly as her daughter, she turned with a look of hope in her eyes as she asked, "W-what kind of pull?"

Naruto scratched his head in confusion trying to put his feelings into words. Finally he stated, "I'm not sure. It feels like I should know you better than I do. Like we've met before…"

"Before we actually did," Sara finished for him.

Naruto nodded as the pull he felt towards her since Roran grew stronger. "I'm not sure why. But I have this feeling that if I kiss you right now. It would feel…"

"Like we've done it before," Sara said gliding closer to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his neck and despite witnessing him with Guren, or suspecting how he might be in a similar relationship with the women he was currently traveling with. She planted her lips to his and almost as soon as she did she knew she was in the arms of her Dream Warrior. She suspected that Naruto was having a similar epiphany as soon the kiss grew heated as they clung to each other tightly like long separated lovers who finally found each other again.

 ******************************** *

Kushina felt a whirlwind of emotions upon her return to the present. She had arrived with the full knowledge of what had happened in the past. She had several ideas as to why, but felt it was some kind of punishment for how she had wanted to change the future. Yet, if there was one feeling that was front and center it was the feeling of betrayal that she felt towards Minato. After all, he had obviously figured out that Naruto was his son and along with the knowledge that he contained the Kyuubi, and thus knew that something had likely happened to her.

Yet, despite that he had shown no curiosity about the matter, instead deciding to wipe his and everyone else's memories. Deep down, she knew he had done the right thing, but she wasn't listening to that part at the moment instead wanting to bask in her anger and guilt. A guilt that stemmed from her betrayal of Naruto. Yet, she hadn't been able to stop herself and while the majority of the reason was tied to her desire to enjoy the family life that she had been denied. It was also tied to her fighting a losing battle with her own desires for her son.

The only bright side was that Naruto didn't know what she had done, and she knew she could keep it that way. But in time she figured the guilt would eat away at her. She was about to reverse the jutsu that Minato had used when the lamp near the sofa she was sitting on turned green. She stared at it for a second, feeling her emotions swirl all about before a red hot anger took hold of her. Anger from her having to fight almost nightly, the temptation to bask in the pleasure that she knew existed just outside the green field of light. A pleasure she had denied herself, despite the occasional stumble, out of loyalty to her husband, whom she had just witnessed put duty and the shinobi world ahead of her.

Grabbing the lamp angrily, she threw it against the wall and although she could have willed it not to break, didn't. It shattered into a million pieces as did her resolve to force another sleepless night upon herself when she could sleep the sleep of the damned after being rocked to bed from orgasm after orgasm courtesy of her son. With the lamp destroyed the apartment setting of the room melted away to be replaced by the stone room of the inn where Sara was staying.

Naruto stood before her after just kissing Sara and reaching out to cup her face said, "I told you I'd find you again."

Kushina's eyes went wide as she realized that Naruto had broken the jutsu his father had cast. A feat achieved by Sara as well as she said, "You did," although Kushina heard her say it in her own. He pulled her face to his as he kissed her hungrily something which although Kushina was on autopilot as she mirrored Sara's actions, nonetheless eagerly enjoyed.

 ******************************** *

Sara moaned into Naruto's mouth as he reached down and clasped his hands behind the small of her back pulling her towards him. Sara raised her right leg up and wrapped it around Naruto's hip which she used to pull his groin tight against hers. She cooed, as she felt his hardened cock which she ground her pubic mound into as the continued to kiss. Naruto groaned into her mouth as his hips began mirroring hers and they began dry humping against one another. Naruto's hands traveled from her back to her butt as he grabbed the cheeks of her ass pulling her into him even harder."

 ********************************  
Kushina broke the kiss with her son although she didn't want to as she followed Sara's lead. She moaned loudly, as Naruto's hardened member dug into her cunt which was increasingly getting wetter and wetter. Kushina was surprised at how much she was feeling and wondered why through the haze of her lust. She figured that due to her taking over the seal would have reacted harshly thus depriving her of a great deal of the sensations Sara was enjoying. Yet, instead Kushina was feeling it more than ever, but she wasn't just feeling pleasure but Sara's own emotions as well.

Kushina had to agree with the former Queen of Roran at how perfect it felt to be in Naruto's arms. She could also feel some guilt that she was perhaps betraying her daughter, but having dreamed of this moment for twenty-two years, she could not stop herself any more than she could stop from needing oxygen. But, while for Sara's world everything felt perfect, if she had one regret, then it was that while her Dream Warrior hadn't aged since their encounter, time had continued to flow for her.

Kushina feeling Sara's wish that Naruto could experience her as she had been decided to make it a reality. She knew it wouldn't make up for what she had done, but felt that it might be a start.

 ******************************

Sara felt warm as Naruto's Bijuu chakra began to make her younger again so that she was around the same age as her daughter. Neither of the two soon to be lovers noticed until Naruto pulled back. At first he didn't notice gazing into Sara's violet eyes, but when he did he asked confused, "Sara, what happened?"

"W-what do you mean?"

He turned her around towards the mirror causing Sara's eyes to go wide as she saw her younger reflection. She reached up to touch her face as she said, "I…I was just thinking how I wish I was young again. I…I wanted to be like you knew me back that."

Naruto kissed her neck before whispering, "You didn't need to worry about such things, Sara. Even older, you were as beautiful to me as you were then."

Sara spun in his grasp as she linked her hands around his neck, "Still, I'm happy. How else will I be able to keep up with the likes of Guren and the others?"

A look of surprise appeared on his face as he asked, "W-when…"

"I saw you with Guren," Sara admitted. "I had wanted to speak to you about how I felt that we had already met. A-at first I was shocked… but not as much as I would have expected. I suppose it was because I so desperately wanted to be in her place, and now I am. Please Naruto; I've waited for this moment so long."

Naruto picked Sara up as he said, "Your wish is my command."

Caring her to the bed he set her down gently before lying next to her. He kissed her lips gently before moving down to her collarbone where he placed another feather light kiss. He then moved to the other one where he did the same thing. Next, he kissed her chest just below her throat, before moving his head over her right breast. He gripped the top of the cloth covering it, before pulling it down to expose her pink nipple.

Sara moaned as he squeezed her breast with his right hand and rolled his tongue around the areola before sucking her hardened nub into his mouth. Meanwhile, his left hand traveled down her body and under the waistband of her skirt and panties. Naruto began to rub her pussy in a circular motion.

Sara began to raise and lower her hips against his hand as she moaned, "P-please… please don't let this be a dream."

Naruto let her nipple slip free of his mouth as he smiled at her to say, "The time for dreaming has ended, Sara."

He moved between her legs causing her to raise her butt so he could remove her dress and panties. He lowered his mouth to her wet pussy and began to lick her folds. Sara arched her back in response as she grabbed the bedding while moaning happily. Naruto's hands reached up her body where he grabbed her breasts and teased her nipples. Pinching the still covered on one on her left breast, he pulled his mouth from her cunt to say, "Your so wet Sara. It must have been a long time since you been with a man."

"Yes…too long," Sara hissed as Naruto pushed his tongue into her tunnel, "I've only ever been with my husband and he's been gone for so long. I've saved myself for the only two men I will ever love."

Naruto pulled his mouth from Sara's quim as he sat back on his knees. Pulling his jacket and shirt off, he climbed up Sara's body to kiss her heatedly while he shimmied out of his pants and boxers. Once free, he lined his cock with her entrance and said, "I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

Sara grabbed his face affectionately in her hands as she said, "It's fine, but please…I can't wait any longer."

Naruto thrust into Sara burying his cock fully inside her. The two lovers took a moment to bask in the feeling, before he slowly began to move inside her. They kissed tenderly as Naruto set a slowly languid pace as they took their time enjoying each other's bodies. "Your pussy feels incredible," Naruto said as he slowly worked his rod within the red-head, "You're squeezing me so tightly."

"B-because you're making me feel so good Naruto," Sara replied happy to be connected to her Dream Warrior finally.

Sara began to bring her hips up to meet Naruto's half-thrusts, so the jinchuriki moved his arms so that they rested under the red-head's knees. Pushing them forward, so that they were up against her shoulders he began pounding her with hard deep thrusts that caused Sara to moan out every time he bottomed out inside her. He relentlessly slammed his hips into her causing his nuts to bounce against her butt as he drilled Sara's hot and steamy hole.

"Mmmmm… oh yes… pound me into the mattress," Sara said eagerly as she felt a massive orgasm approaching. "I… I'm cumming!" Sara shouted as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, pulling her torso up against his while he drove her ass into the mattress as he flooded her cunt with his seed.

 ******************************* *

Kushina panted as she held onto her son as she felt his seed fill her through Sara. She mewed happily as he collapsed atop of her. He smiled happily as he looked into her eyes and said, "I hope it was worth the wait."

Kushina felt dirty as the guilt she expected to feel set in as she could only agree while she repeated what Sara said, "Yes…"  
 ******************************** *  
Sara began using her cunt to squeeze the still stiff rod inside her as she added, "You're still so hard."

"Well, after a twenty something year wait. I don't think you'd be happy with a one and done," Naruto said rolling them over so that Sara was on top.

The former queen smiled as she ran her hand down his chest, before pulling her halter-top off. Naruto's hands reached up to grab her tits as Sara placed her hands over his. She then began rising and lowering herself on his rod. She looked up at the ceiling as she rode him slowly shaking her head back and forth causing her long red-hair to sway about behind her.

Naruto groaned as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of her warmth around his cock, but just before they closed completely he opened them again as an image of his mother imposed itself over his lover. He disregarded it as a product of his imagination, brought about due to the conflicting feelings he was having about his mom at the moment.

He had Sara spin on his cock so that she was facing away from him. She leaned down his body burying her face in the mattress as she gave him a spectacular view of his dick sliding in and out of her velvet tunnel. The two lovers continued like that unaware of the door to the room cracking open.  
 ******************************** *

Seramu felt disappointed as she headed to her room as she had been unable to locate Naruto. She had wanted him to take her virginity and had worked herself up from her various dances with him. She wondered where he had disappeared too, and had wondered if at some point he had needed to leave as he had told her they weren't sure what had happened to Mukade.

She had also noticed her mother's absence but hadn't thought much of it since she would often take her leave once the celebrations of her people became more hedonistic. Seramu had often wondered why her mom never took part since there were lots of men who were clearly interested in her both inside their caravan and without. Whenever, she had asked her mom would give her a smile that always struck Seramu as a little sad as she said, "I'm saving myself for my Dream Warrior."

Seramu hadn't understood why her mom clung to the myth of her Dream Warrior so strongly, especially since she had obviously loved her father enough to forget about him for a time. But after meeting Naruto, Seramu believed that she did now.

She reached her room which was located next to her mother's, which Seramu had been annoyed by since she suspect it was so her mom could keep tabs on her. She was about to enter it when she heard sounds coming from her mom's room. She frowned as she wondered if she was feeling okay. Deciding to check, she cracked the door open and her eyes went wide as she saw Naruto and what she could only assume was her mother from the red-hair of the woman whose face was looking down. She quickly closed the door as tears gathered in her eyes, before she ran to her room. She threw herself on the bed as she cried and cursed her mother even as she dug out the memento Sara had given her which she claimed had belonged to her Dream Warrior.

 ******************************* **

Kushina rose back up as she felt another orgasm approaching. Naruto began thrusting up into her harder and harder causing her to place her hands behind her on his chest as she accepted his thrusts to her core. Her strength gave out causing her to fall back against him where he turned her face towards him to kiss her greedily. Kushina screamed her climax into her son's mouth as he final thrust pushed up against her womb and he filled it once more with his warmth.

Kushina knew she'd hate herself in the morning, but she at the moment all she felt was pleasure and was thrilled as Naruto rolled them over and pulled Sara to her hands and knees as he fucked her from behind. She only hoped the night never ended as that would be when she'd likely be confronted by her son about what she had tried to do.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 56: The Snakes among the Flowers**

Kushina lay splayed out on her bed completely naked, and much as she had suspected her conscious was shaming her for what she had done. Yet, in spite of the shame that she felt, she didn't know if she would be able to stop herself from stepping out any further. Still, she didn't exactly want her son to know that she was enjoying the pleasure that he gave his lovers, so had repaired the lamp she had destroyed in the living room.

Her gaze was affixed to the Green Lamp sitting on the night stand next to her bed and a part of her hoped it would switch on soon. She reached underneath her to place her hand between her legs and absentmindedly rubbed her pussy having found the best way to silence her conscious, if only for a while, was through basking in sexual pleasure. She had done so plenty the night before, enjoying how eagerly Sara had thrown herself into her lovemaking with Naruto. And while Kushina's sexual frustration had finally been satisfied by the time they finished, once her connection to Sara had ended the feeling of contentment from the warmth of her son's body holding her and the seed deposited inside of her had been replaced by a feeling of emptiness as they faded away. An emptiness that her shame and guilt quickly filled as they reminded her that she had crossed a boundary that society would judge her as being depraved for enjoying.

She knew that there were women in Naruto's harem that had crossed that boundary as well, but she was willing to chalk it up to their sharing her son. Yet, she was of the belief that she would be held to a different standard. After all, while she accepted that her son was special in his ability to make so many diverse women care for, desire, and love him. They hadn't been the ones to carry him to term, or were supposed to have a motherly affection for him rather than a deep-seated lust. She loved her son, but if the night before had proved anything that love was changing from the feeling that all mothers had for their children into a desire for her son to take the spot of being the man in her life. Something that she definitely didn't want him to learn of, although she couldn't help but wonder how her son would react upon learning of that desire.

Kushina slid her middle finger inside her, as she truly began to get lost in the lust the memories of the night before created within her. Diddling her increasingly wetter pussy, Kushina no longer tried to force the image of Minato over Naruto as she dreamed of her son fucking her with the full knowledge that he was doing so. Recalling the sensations from the night before except with Naruto calling her name instead of Sara's, Kushina knew she'd feel guilty later, yet at the moment couldn't be bothered to care as the thought brought her closer and closer to the edge.

However, just before she slipped over a knock at her bedroom door threw a bucket of cold water on her as the man that she was just dreaming of said, "Mom." Kushina gasped as she rose up off the bed sending a panicked look towards her door. The door handle began to turn as Naruto repeated, "Mom, can I come in? We need to talk."

Her son didn't wait for her to respond as he began pushing it open causing Kushina to leap from her bed and slam into it bodily pushing it close. Kushina felt mortified that her son had nearly caught her pleasuring herself to thoughts of him. The idea kept her off-balance which is why despite all she needed to do was think of herself as dressed and clothes would cover her naked body, she instead spun to place her back against the door in order to hold it closed.

Naruto misconstrued the reason for his mother pushing the door closed, figuring she was still upset from their argument. He also felt that she had likely been angry at the fact that not even a day after it actually happened he had added another woman to the family he had chosen.

Kushina heard her son sigh on the other side of the door before he said, "Mom… I can't really say that I'm sorry for how any of this turned out." The red-headed Uzumaki felt her son place his back against the door before sliding down it. Kushina mirrored his actions to sit on the opposite side as he continued, "I can understand your being mad at me, and your idea that I'm being selfish. It has to appear to you that I have everything, while you ended up with nothing."

"That's not true," Kushina said quickly. "I was the one that was being selfish. I tried to take the happy present that you had built for yourself to give myself a future that my actions showed I don't deserve. I sometimes forget that truthfully I'm just a ghost who has been able to stick around because she's been connected to a Bijuu battery. I had no right to…"

"Don't say that," Naruto said heatedly through the door, "You're my mom and I've been grateful for everyday that we've had together. I know in my heart that if you and dad had lived I would have had a great childhood because I would have had two of the greatest parents ever." Kushina was touched by her son's words even as they also caused the shame that she felt at the lust she had for him to also well up inside her. She heard a soft thump against the door as she figured Naruto placed his head against it to stare up at the ceiling, "Ultimately though, that is why I'm glad dad acted the way he did. It's not just the good parts of our lives that shape us, but the hurdles that we have to overcome. If I had you and dad in my life, I don't think I would have wanted for anything and while that may not have meant I'd turn out rotten. I don't think I'd be me anymore, if that makes sense. So much of who I am ended up coming from experiencing the loneliness that I did throughout most of my childhood. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wasn't only trying to protect my present and the future my lovers and I are striving for, but also the hardships of my past. I know that doesn't lessen the pain of losing out that you must be feeling, but I hope you can understand that it was a result of everything that I experienced both good and bad that has led me to this point in time. So much so, that I don't know if I would recognize myself if I had you and dad in my life. But, in the end I chose in favor of me, rather than you, so I understand if you feel that makes me a poor son."

"You're a great son, and I'm extremely proud of the man that you've become," Kushina said pulling her legs up into her chest. "I'm the one that acted wrongly. A mother should be willing to give up her desires for her child, but instead I've let them get the better of me." She buried her face in her knees as she added, "I…I just wanted to experience life as a normal mother. Like for me to be there for you during your ups and downs or to celebrate your birthdays, as well as everything else that I missed."

"I know mom," Naruto said standing, "But you're here now, and you've been there for me through all those things."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do," Naruto said kneeling and placing his hand against the door where she was sitting, "My eighteenth birthday is coming up. How about just the two of us spend it together?"

"Wouldn't your lovers have something to say about that?" Kushina asked her voice taking on a slightly jealous tone.

"They already helped me celebrate it," Naruto said smiling as he recalled the night in question, "They'll understand me wanting to spend the day with my mom. Although, it would be nice if we didn't need to speak through the door like this."

Kushina looked down at her naked frame before replying, "Um… I'm not decent right now, that's why I closed the door… and I was ashamed of what I did."

"Oh," Naruto said as he imagination supplied him a picture of how little his mom might be wearing to cause her to react the way she did. It was quickly followed by the picture of her face twisted in pleasure as it had been when he had pictured her image over Sara. Shaking his head to clear it of such thoughts he said, "Well, we'll talk later okay."

"Okay," Kushina said. However needing to know something she asked, "H-honey, if it had been you and you knew that not trying to change events meant that you would lose one of your lovers to make the future a better place… what would you have done?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"Please tell me the truth," Kushina said hearing her son's hesitation.

Naruto remained silent for several seconds before sighing as he admitted, "I don't know if I could believe in a future where I needed to sacrifice a woman I loved. I think I might have had to roll the dice for a better outcome."

"It could make things worse though," Kushina stated even as she hugged her legs tighter to herself.

"I know," Naruto said thoughtfully, "Yet, I think it would be the right thing to do in striving for a better outcome then to blindly accept one as the best that can be achieved, especially if it meant losing someone precious to me." Kushina could hear some frustration entering into her son's voice as he said, "But truthfully, thinking about all this time travel stuff, well it is really starting to hurt my head. Let's just agree that traveling through time is something to be avoided from here on out."

Kushina smiled softly as she said, "I think that would be best."

"Alright, I'll see you later mom," Naruto said beginning to fade as he left the seal, "I love you."

"I love you too Honey," the red-head said before lowering her head to her knees. Kushina tried not to let Naruto's answer bother her, but couldn't help comparing him to Minato, which didn't reflect well for her husband. The shinobi in here knew that Minato had made the right tactical decision, but that was cold comfort to the woman who had loved and cherished her husband while thinking of him as her savior who would always protect her. She supposed that she shouldn't be too surprised at Minato's choice as he had chosen to teleport an enraged Kiyomi to the same location as his dying wife and just born son rather than fight the Bijuu in the village. Yet, she had chalked that up to a necessary decision made in the heat of battle.

However, his decision to blindly accept the future Naruto represented didn't sit nearly so well with her. For Kushina, it seemed more like a tactical decision a leader would make when considering how many shinobi it would cost in order to achieve an objective during a battle. Yet, while it did highlight Minato's noble spirit in his being willing to make that sacrifice alongside his wife, for Kushina, who had just learned that she had been written off as expendable, she could only describe it as a kind of cowardice. She felt that the choice Minato had made might have made him an excellent Hokage. But, when it came to being the head of a Family, Naruto beat him hands down. She knew that Naruto had meant what he said about how if it had it been him in Minato's place, he wouldn't just accept the loss of one of his lovers if there was a chance he could prevent it.

Kushina began to feel jealous of the women bound to her son for the first time in a way not tied to their sex lives with him. A part of her considered blanking her memory of what had happened in the past in order to preserve her image of Minato, but didn't as she felt it would be too similar to what he had done. In the end, she guessed that was what bothered her most about the whole affair, was that she could understand Minato's desire to protect the future, but rather than live with his choice. He had instead decided to live guilt free of it. He had then returned home to her and decided to build a family when he had already consigned her to a fate where she wouldn't get to watch her son grow.

Her attention was eventually pulled to the lamp near her bed as it switched on. She clapped her hands together and it switched back off causing the world to melt into a shower stall where Naruto and Sara were once more getting lost in their passion for each other. She moaned as Naruto pressed her up against one of the walls and slid his dick inside of her. Kushina still felt ashamed at her turning off the light, but only due to taboo of the act that she was committing. She no longer viewed it as a betrayal of her husband's memory and couldn't help noting how much better the feeling of her son inside her felt as a result.

 ******************************** *

Sara had a hard time not smiling ear to ear as she left her room in the inn. She hadn't slept much the night before as she had enjoyed watching Naruto sleep, and a small part of her had feared it was all just a dream. Yet, when he had awoken and taken her back into his arms she had allowed his heartbeat to sing her to sleep for a few more hours, before they both got out of bed but ended up making love in the shower as well.

The smile did falter a little as she approached her daughter's room, which she had placed next to her own out of jealousy since she had suspected Seramu had intended to sleep with Naruto that night. She knocked on the door, but frowned when she didn't receive a response. Finding it unlocked, she poked her head inside but saw no sign of her daughter. She noted that the bed did appear slightly unkempt like someone had slept on the covers, but didn't think too much of it as the life of constant travel that Seramu was accustomed to meant the first thing one did in the morning was pack up one's sleeping gear. Guessing that perhaps Seramu was getting an early start, Sara headed downstairs to help her people prepare breakfast before packing up so that the caravan could continue on its journey. She paused briefly to look at her reflection in a mirror hanging in the hall, although she had easily mastered the Henge Naruto taught her to cover her now younger appearance, she couldn't help but noting that even her older self appeared to glow due to the happiness that she felt.

Breakfast proceeded normally although Sara began to feel some concern as her daughter had yet to make an appearance. "Is everything alright Queen Sara?"

Sara turned towards the woman and smiled at Masako, who was one of the former citizens of Roran and had been the makeshift leader of the group of women and children than had invaded her home looking for the missing men and whose husband had been taken by Mukade to help build his puppet army. Her brown here now had streaks of grey, but her brown eyes were as sharp as ever which showed her keen intellect and was one of the reasons Sara had often turned to her for advice. The woman had also been the person that had helped Sara hold her people together as they transitioned from a stationary kingdom into a group of wanderers. The two women had grown rather close over the years especially as they had helped each other deal with the grief of losing their husbands. "How many times must I ask you to stop calling me that? I'm no longer a queen."

Masako smirked as she said, "Perhaps you may no longer have all the finery for such a title, but you've more than earned the right to be called it."

Sara sighed knowing it was a losing argument for her since many of the originally citizens of Roran still called her by the title. She spared a moment to look around at her people, which was made up of many who had hailed from Roran, but others had been a part of her husband's tribe or had been taken in from tribal caravans that had been decimated by bandits or just the harshness of the desert. Still despite their varied starting places, they were one tribe which Sara figured was what Naruto hoped to achieve among the shinobi of the Elemental Countries.

She smiled as she thought of her lover causing Masako's eyes to light up as she said, "Oh, something good happened to you last night. Don't tell me you finally decided to enjoy yourself at one of these celebrations."

Sara blushed, as she countered, "I've always enjoyed myself at them."

"You know what I mean," Masako said. "Kami, half the men in this camp would leap at the chance to share your bed. The other half would as well but their wives would kill them."

"Please, Masako you know that I've only been interested in two men," Sara said hoping to use her much vaunted love of her Dream Warrior to deflect her friend's suspicions. It only partially worked, as she suspected Masako was going to mention how she had kept gazing at Naruto so asked, "And what of you. I thought I saw you heading off with Samo. Isn't he a little young for you? He only enjoyed his seventeenth season last year."

She suspected her friend knew what she was doing but played along as she said, "Well, I would have enjoyed him last year, but he went with someone his own age for his deflowering. I showed him that there's something to be said for going with experience, although perhaps he was a little disappointed that Seramu seemed so taken with that fine Leaf-nin specimen."

"Yes, she was, wasn't she," Sara stated feeling not so much regret, but guilty at taking the man her daughter had obviously wanted to spend her birthday with.

Masako mistook Sara's tone for being wistful so said, "Hey buck up. She couldn't stay your little girl forever, and it doesn't take a horrible stretch of the imagination to understand why she'd want to spend her seventeenth night with him. If he plans to stick around a few more nights, then maybe I'll take a crack at him."

Sara shook her head at her friend's promiscuity, and hoping she didn't sound a little possessive said, "I'm sure Seramu might have something to say about that."

She felt bad about using her daughter's infatuation to shield her own, but her eyes grew wide as Masako said teasingly, "Perhaps she'll let her adoptive aunty join in. It'll be interesting to see if she tastes like her mother." Sara flushed from the browned eyed woman bringing up how they used to share a bed with Sara's husband before he passed and Masako became more liberated with her sexual desires where she began to take part in some of more wanton behavior that could be had within the Caravan. Teasingly she added, "Don't look so scandalized. Wasn't it you who convinced me that life was too unpredictable for us not to enjoy ourselves? What was it you said, 'Life is about living, and by not enjoying its experiences due to other peoples preconceived notions of how one should live, just means you'll day with regrets."

Sara smiled as she did recall telling Masako those words, although little did she expect that the woman would take them to heart quite as much as she did. Still recalling the blissful expression on the brown-haired woman's face whenever she went to rouse her a morning after one of her sexual escapades , Sara couldn't help but admire how her friend had decided to live life on her own terms where she wouldn't have any regrets.

Truthfully, what had kept Sara from following suit after her husband had passed was her hope that her Dream Warrior would find her someday, and while she knew Naruto wouldn't have judged her if she had taken lovers as Masako had. She had wanted to wait, in the hopes that it would make the experience all the more memorable. She did feel a small thrill in knowing that her sexual future would likely cause even her friend to grow envious, but at the same time there was a sense of culpability that she had denied her daughter the same.

"Mmm, speaking of blond and good looking."

Sara followed Masako's gaze to Naruto as he approached looking slightly concerned. The former queen excused herself to approach him in order to ask away from prying ears, "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure," Naruto admitted. "Have you seen Seramu? I wanted to speak with her about…"

"Us," Sara supplied.

"Not exactly," Naruto admitted, "I figured you'd want to be present for that. I just didn't want her to think I avoided her last night. But, I haven't been able to find her this morning."

Sara frowned, feeling a sense of dread that her daughter might have already known about Naruto and her. Guessing how Seramu might have reacted to such a discovery, her gaze drifted to the ruins of Roran standing in the distance before asking, "Did you leave a means to Hiraishin to Roran?" Naruto nodded having done so when he thought Mukade was still alive just in case he needed to return quickly. "I think I know where she is, can you take me there?"

Naruto inclined his head so Sara left word with Masako to get everyone moving to the next destination before having her lover return her to her former kingdom.

 ******************************* **

Seramu felt like a fool as she sat in the garden of Roran. She was singing the song that her mother had taught her there having wanted her daughter to learn it in the same place Seramu's grandmother had taught her. It made her feel better, even if it didn't alleviate her depression or how disappointed she was in herself for her reaction.

After crying the night away from her mother stealing the man that she had wanted for herself, she had grown angry to the point where she had decided to run away. It hadn't been until she reached Roran that she began to think her decision was rather childish for a woman who had just celebrated the birthday that her people felt signified her becoming an adult. However, by the time she had begun to feel that way it had been too late to head back without someone noticing, which was compound by her inaction as by now she was sure that it was almost certain that her disappearance would be noticed.

Her eyes grew wide as a second voice began to sing along with her. Seramu looked towards where it was coming from as she trailed off and felt her anger return as she saw her mother approaching with Naruto at her side. Her gaze morphed into a glare as she addressed them, "Oh, it's you two."

She saw that Naruto looked upset at himself for hurting her feelings, although she didn't see much guilt associated with it over the fact that he had slept with her mother. Her mom on the other hand wore a blank expression as she studied her before saying, "I figured that you must have seen us last night."

Seramu leapt down from the toppled over stone pillar that she had been sitting on as she replied angrily, "Yes, I saw you two going at it last night. Imagine my surprise that the person I was interested in ended up choosing my mother of all people on my birthday."

"Seramu…" Naruto said sadly, but Sara held up her hand to cut him off.

She watched her daughter for a moment before saying, "I'm not sorry that it happened; only that it did on your birthday. But, if you wish to play the, I saw him first game, then I'm afraid that I've laid my claim to him long before you."

"What are you talking about? I was the one that hired… no it can't be."

Sara smiled as she said, "Yes, I believe you are still carrying the memento that was his."

Seramu brought around the chakra blade that Naruto had forgotten in the past before looking at her mom to say, "H-how? He's half your age…"

Naruto wasn't exactly relieved seeing the blade due to the horrible condition it was in. But pushing that aside said, "My mission that brought me here ended up transporting us to the past. The reason your mom didn't recognize me or I here afterwards was due to a jutsu that blanked our memories."

Sara smiled as she said, "But he left a big enough impact that I couldn't completely forget him."

Seramu sat on the ground as she said, "Figures, he would be your Dream Warrior. I guess I can't stay angry if that's the case, but it's just…"

"He's your Dream Warrior too," Sara said stepping closer to Naruto.

Both Naruto and Seramu were shocked as Sara's hand began to rub the front of his pants. The younger woman gasped as she watched the outline of Naruto's cock appear as it filled with blood in response. "Mom?! W-what are you doing?" the younger woman asked in astonishment, which grew as her mother dropped her henge to reveal her youthful appearance. "Mom… you're so…pretty."

"Thank you," her mother said as she began rubbing Naruto's package faster, "Your aunt Masako reminded me that life is meant to be lived in happiness, not wondering what could have been."

"But…you…I mean…I thought…"

Sara smiled at her daughter's confusion before stepping away from Naruto to approach her. Kneeling across from her, Sara reached out to cup her daughter's face. There was nothing sexual about the contact as she said, "I can understand why you desire Naruto, which is why if you truly want to be with him then I will not be the one that stands in your way."

"Y-you'd really give up on him?"

"I never said that," Sara said her eyes glittering in amusement and Seramu thought perhaps lust, although it wasn't directed at her so much as what she was suggesting. "What I said is that if you want to be with him, then don't let the fact that I am stop you."

Seramu's mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to stammer, "H-How can you even suggest that with a straight face? I-if he's your Dream Warrior… shouldn't you want to be the only woman in his life?"

Sara stroked her daughter's cheek with her thumb, before standing and returning to Naruto's side. Sara then pulled her lover into a deep kiss and watched out of the corner of her eye as her daughter looked at them flabbergasted before looking away with a slight blush. Sara ended the kiss to reply to her daughter's question, "It's true that most people don't dream of sharing their great loves with others. But, in this case both you and I are too late to the party to stake a sole claim to him."

"You mean…"

"The women I am traveling with are also my lovers," Naruto said wrapping an arm around Sara's hip as she rested her head on his shoulder. He groaned as Sara began rubbing his cock through his pants again forcing him to clear his throat as he added, "I've taken many lovers spread throughout the Elemental Countries and I will continue to do so."

"W-why? Shouldn't one be enough or all they all just notches in your belt," Seramu said not sure how to react to finding out her crush was tied to so many women.

She had a small glimpse as to why so many women would agree to be his lover as Naruto smiled down at her mother who looked at him adoringly. In his eyes, she could see that he didn't consider his mom to be just another sexual conquest, which his words conveyed as he said, "Yes, one would indeed be enough. If I hadn't known my other lovers, that is. If that had been the case then I could easily be happy with any one of them, but having been blessed to have all of them. I'm sure you can understand why I could never just say one is enough now. All my lovers are precious to me, and I will spend every day of my life making sure that they never regret choosing to be with me."

Sara looked at her daughter to say, "I spent over twenty years waiting to be with my Dream Warrior. For the period that I had your father, I was truly happy and even should I have met Naruto then. I would have remained your father's woman. I even shared your father with Masako on occasion, after she lost her husband. I did so because your father desired Masako and because I loved him was willing to share him with her. We even brought up the idea of him marrying her a few times. But well, you know how your aunt is."

Seramu did smile as she knew exactly what her mother was alluding too so said, "She became too much for him."

"For both of us," Sara replied lightly. Growing more thoughtful she continued, "I would love to have Naruto all to myself, but knowing what he means to me and having longed for him for so long. I could never deny others the right to be with him as I can only think he means as much to them as he does to me. That is why you must decide if sharing him with others is too difficult for you or not."

Seramu stood and stepped closer to the two before zeroing in on her mom to say, "But what about us? Won't it change our relationship?"

"Most likely," Sara admitted, "But, I went from a Queen to the head of a tribal caravan. From a life of luxury to one where every day is a challenge and to be honest although it was a difficult transition, I'm so glad it happened. Change can be frightening, but it can make our lives so much more rewarding as it opens us to new experiences that we might have denied ourselves." Sara stepped away from Naruto before moving behind her daughter and seductively whispered, "Besides, didn't you want him to deflower you. I can promise you that his other women aren't just with him because of his good looks and loving personality. He'll ruin you for other men."

Hearing her mother talk so brazenly about her wanting to give her virginity to Naruto and in such a throaty whisper, had a stimulating effect on Seramu. She vaguely noted that her mom's hands were wrapped around her waist lightly as she replied, "That's good because I wouldn't want another man."

Sara smiled as she said, "Good," before loosening the cloth holding her daughter's orange robe closed.

Seramu although nervous allowed her mom to remove her robe which revealed the tight green sleeveless shirt and black skirt beneath it. Her mother stepped back as Naruto approached and reached out to cup her chin before saying, "I was looking for you this morning because I wanted to thank you."

"T-thank me," Seramu said surprised by the apparent change in topic.

Naruto nodded as he explained, "I had a feeling you wanted to seduce me last night and a few of the women of your tribe confirmed as much to my other lovers. I'm honored that you thought me someone special enough to give your first time too."

Seramu shook her head before saying, "You misunderstand. I didn't want to give you my first time. I want you to be the only man I know in such a way."

Naruto gawked slightly and Seramu quickly leaned up on her toes to press her lips against his while resting her hands on his shoulders. The kiss remained chaste at first, but then Naruto slid his hands around her waist to pull her body tightly against his. He pressed his mouth harder against hers and parted his lips which Seramu mirrored allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Seramu's hands slipped over his shoulders to encircle his neck as their tongues twisted and rolled around each other.

A thread of saliva linked their tongues once they separated to catch their breaths. They stared at each other with hooded eyes before Seramu stepped back and then copying her mother began to rub Naruto's cock through his pants. Naruto pulled Seramu into his side so that he could fondle her ass while she continued to tease his dick through his clothes. She moaned as Naruto gave her butt a firm squeeze before sealing his lips to hers again.

The red-head mewed into his mouth as Naruto pulled her skirt up over her rear and then slid his hand into the rear of her panties. He ran his hand over her firm butt cheeks before reaching down further where he began to rub her cunnie directly. Seramu, broke the kiss as she cried out from Naruto's teasing of her pussy. She brought her hands back up to his shoulders as she held onto him for support due to her legs feeling wobbly from the unfamiliar sensations.

Naruto brought his other hand up to cup her chin and tilted her face to gaze into her eyes before saying, "That's quite the strong reaction from me just giving your pussy a little rub. Don't tell me you've never played with yourself before."

"I…I've never… really tried to…before," Seramu panted as Naruto began to slide his middle finger up and down her slit.

"Then there's a whole world of pleasure for me to introduce you too," Naruto said sliding his middle finger into her tight pussy. Seramu's moan was cut short as Naruto kissed her again while he worked his finger in and out of her. She felt something building within her as their tongues danced while Naruto's finger created sensations the young woman never knew existed and found difficult to explain. Her grip on him tightened until she was balling up his clothes as she exploded into a state of bliss.

The strength in her legs failed her, but Naruto scooped her up in his arms before carrying her to the foot of a collapsed pillar in a grassy area of the garden. He sat down in the grass holding her in his lap until she recovered her wits. Upon doing so she pulled free of his grip to straddle his waist and then kissed him deeply. While they explored each other's mouths with their tongues, she unzipped his orange jacket and pushed it down his arms.

He wrapped them around her waist once he was free, before pulling up her green shirt ending their kiss just long enough for her to slip free. Naruto raised his left hand to cup her tit causing her to mew softly in response to his flicking his thumb over her hardened nub. Ending the kiss, he placed one on top of her chest before kissing down to her right nipple which he began to suck on eliciting a loud gasp from Seramu.

She felt his cock straining to be freed of his pants so pushing him back said, "L-let me make you feel good too." She then pulled his shirt over his head before kissing down his chest and stomach. As she proceeded further south she gripped his fly pulling it down as she traveled back and down his legs. Her eyes grew wide as his dick sprung free causing her to wonder how such a large thing could possible fit inside her.

However, she figured that would be an issue for the near future as she first wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her. Gripping his pleasure stick she looked up to meet her first love's eyes as she said, "I…I've never done this before. I probably won't be as…"

Naruto smiled gently cutting her off, "I'm not going to compare you to anyone but you Seramu. All that exists right now is you and I. I might have other lovers but this is my first time with you as well. You'll find that both of us will only grow better and better at pleasing each other as we both learn more about one another."

Seramu felt the pressure she had put on herself fade from Naruto's words as she ceased wondering how she compared to other women in his life. Lowering her face to his member, she licked the underside of his shaft like an ice-cream cone. Naruto moaned as he leaned back against the ruined stone pillar as his newest lover's daughter began licking his dick like it was a tasty treat.

Searching out said lover, he spotted Sara sitting on the same rock she had been on when he had awoken in the past within the very garden he intended to be the spot where he claimed her daughter. She stared at them entranced at the sight of her daughter pleasuring the man whom she had desired for over twenty years. To Naruto's surprise, Sara brought one of her hands up to her breasts and began to fondle through the robe that she wore to protect her skin from the harsh sun.

Marveling at his life, he focused his gaze down towards Seramu who was running her tongue around his cockhead and said, "That's good Seramu. Now try taking it into your cute mouth."

"Okay," the young woman replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before swallowing a third of his length. Naruto groaned as she bobbed her head in his lap eagerly the sounds of her sucking him echoing off of the stone walls.

She found a steady rhythm as she used her hands to stroke what she couldn't swallow. She'd let him slip free of her lips occasionally to flick her tongue against the tip before engulfing him once more. Feeling his release coming he warned, "Seramu, if you keep that up I'm going to blow." He smiled pleased as she began to bob on his length faster so placed his hand in her hair before exclaiming, "Here it comes!"

Seramu stopped as he erupted in her mouth. She quickly drank his seed without really tasting it finding it difficult to keep up at first. Several spurts later though she caught the last of it, and pulled her mouth free with a pop to prevent from spilling any. Then still holding his cock between her hands she began to swish his cum back and forth over her tongue to truly savor it. From a few of her friends' experiences she had expected it to taste rather bitter, but while a little salty she couldn't describe it as unpleasant, especially due to the pleased look she saw Naruto wearing due to her swallowing it.

Stroking his cock, she said, "Naruto… I want you inside me."

The blond man nodded, pulling Seramu towards him and stole her breath away with a passionate kiss. Rolling them so that Seramu was on her back, he pulled her boots and skirt off before unbuckling his pants. Shimming out of them, he leaned over Seramu kissing her softly on the lips before staring in her eyes to ask, "Are you sure?"

Seramu closed her eyes and nodded so Naruto placed his cock against her entrance. The young woman tensed so he thrust in quickly tearing through her hymen as he claimed her virginity. "Ouch, it hurts."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said gently kissing away the tears that appeared, "but it'll get better. Tell me when you're ready."

They remained connected but unmoving until Seramu felt the pain begin to lessen, which she communicated to Naruto with a soft kiss to the lips and a whispered, "I'm ready."

Naruto withdrew slowly causing his newest lover to hiss in anticipation of the pain returning, but instead the first glimpses of pleasure began to appear. Feeling strangely empty as more and more of his cock retreated from within her, she moaned softly in loss which grew in volume as he pushed forward once more. Naruto began slowly, but like an engine which was building up momentum he was soon pistoning within her at full steam.

Sara watched as her daughter moaned loudly and locked her ankles behind Naruto's back as he drilled his length inside her. Her own robe had long since been discarded along with the pants she wore underneath. Her fingers rubbed over her pussy as she pleasured herself to the sight of the first man she had slept with since her husband now deflowered her daughter. Outside of how erotic she found it, she also thought it was a rather bittersweet moment as well since her little girl had blossomed into a beautiful woman.

Naruto leaned back pulling Seramu up with him as he kneeled while sliding her up and down his cock. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his dick plunged into her deepest spot with every thrust. Looking over his shoulder, she saw her mother rubbing her pussy, causing Seramu to grow ever more aroused. Her orgasm began to build as she met her mother's eyes and she hoped her own gaze shown with the gratitude for letting her have Naruto as well.

Turning her attention back to the man awakening her to the ways of pleasure she cried, "I…I'm so close Naruto… I want to finish together…"

Naruto nodded, lowering her back to the ground as he began wildly thrusting inside her. Bottoming out inside her, as he clutched her tightly against him, he ground his crotch into hers stimulating her clit which caused her pussy to convulse around his love muscle. Giving it the cum that it was milking him for he flooded her womb with spurt after spurt of his seed.

Naruto breathed heavily before pulling back enough to stare at his newest lovers face. He smiled as he saw her eyes closed, her orgasm proving too much for her. He rolled off of her, onto his back to find Sara standing before him. Spreading her pussy for him to see how wet she was the red-head said, "I want you too, Naruto."

The jinchuriki held his hand out to her causing Sara to quickly mount him. She moaned loudly as she sank down on his cock, and began rocking her hips back and forth. Naruto placed his hands on her hips as he laid back to enjoy the fruits of her actions.

Seramu awoke from her state of bliss to the sight of her mother moaning atop Naruto. Her whole body blushed as she realized that the first thought she had was, "She's so beautiful." But a moment later, she gave a mental shrug as she realized they were both tied to the same man, and she'd probably be seeing her mother in such a state a great deal now.

Picking herself off the ground, she crawled behind her mom and cupped her breasts causing Sara to cry out surprised, "Seramu!"

"Mom, you look so hot right now," the fairer haired red-head said as she began to pinch her mother's nipples. She kissed her mother's shoulder causing Sara's pussy to clench even more than the teasing of her nipples had. She grew a small smirk as she teasingly added, "But don't you think it's rather rude for you to horn your way into my first time with him after I only got to enjoy his dick once."

Sara began bouncing on Naruto manhood moaning out, "I… I'm sorry. But, watching him with you just made me so horny."

Seramu licked up her mother's shoulder and neck to nibble on her ear as she whispered, "I can imagine. But, you need to cum now so I can go." She brought one of her hands down to her mother's pussy and began rubbing her clit causing Sara to tense as her world went white. She collapsed forward onto Naruto's chest breathing heavily as she felt him pump her full of his cum.

Naruto sat back resting his back against the collapsed pillar as he slid her mother off of him but still held her close. Seeing, this caused Seramu to pout cutely as she said, "Don't tell me we're finished."

Naruto smiled as he shook his head while saying, "Don't worry. I still have plenty of energy, but I just want to take a breather to bask in this moment."

Seramu smiled as she nodded before cuddling into the side opposite her mother. Looking down at Seramu, he again said, "Thank you for choosing to be with me, Seramu."

He kissed her lovingly on the lips. The both laughed as Sara cutely pouted similarly to her daughter, "What about me?"

"I'm pretty sure I thanked you last night," he replied amused.

Sara smiled as she said, "Oh yeah," but nonetheless closed her eyes received a kiss from her lover as well.

As soon as the kiss ended, another pair of lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes opened wide as she realized that they belonged to her daughter. Pulling back she gasped, "Seramu!"

"Let me thank you as well, mom," her daughter replied before kissing her again. Sara didn't resist as she felt her daughter's tongue enter her mouth as it began to engage hers. Instead, she grew hotter as she felt Naruto's eyes burning into them as their kiss grew more and more passionate. The two broke apart a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues before they both looked down to see their shared lover's cock standing at attention. Sharing a look, they both lowered their faces down to it to begin cleaning it with their tongues tasting their combined essence which still clung to it.

"Of fuck," Naruto groaned as they ran their tongues up to the tip each taking a side before once more kissing wetly above his prick, allowing their drool to drip down and coat it. Sara slid away allowing her daughter to mount Naruto next and as her daughter rode him to another orgasm couldn't wait until she climaxed to find out how his dick tasted with only Seramu's pussy juice coating it. She began to finger hers cunt as she soon began to imagine herself also cleaning her daughter's pussy of the cum Naruto would surely deposit inside.

As such, when her daughter climaxed and Naruto pushed Sara onto her back to insert his cock inside her before she had a chance to suck him some more. She was greatly pleased when Seramu climbed over her head and lowered her cum dripping snatch to her eager tongue.

 ********************************

Kushina writhed over Sara's face as her tongue explored her tight snatch in search of the cum her son had deposited inside her. She moaned with the taboo thrill, that it was the girl's mother doing the deed. A thrill she could feel that Seramu shared as she reached down to fondle her mother's tits while moaning from just how eagerly her mom was sucking Naruto's cum from her.

A thrill that Kushina could feel was shared by the mother as her perspective shifted to Sara. Kushina's own pleasure spiked through the roof, as she felt her son's dick plowing her pussy even as she drank his seed from Seramu's flavorful cunt. The former jinchuriki and current Bijuu basked in the feeling of having her son fuck her and although once it was over she was sure she'd feel guilty again despite how liberating both Seramu and Sara felt as they began to explore each other's bodies with less and less reservations. She at least knew she would no longer feel guilty from memories of her life before her soul had been sealed into her son. Something for which she was glad as she came powerfully along with Sara as Naruto sent liquid heat inside her womb once more.

 ******************************** *

Naruto crossed his arms over his head as he blocked a downward kick, but was sent staggering back as his opponent then kicked out with the other one catching him in the chest. He watched as Mikoto landed gracefully and tried to steady himself as he waited for her to attack again, but found doing so mentally was rather difficult as a disgruntled voice said, "Well, you must have found this trip to be quiet the successful one. How many more notches did you add to your belt?"

Naruto adjusted his gaze slightly to see Karura staring at him expectantly. His gaze snapped back to Mikoto as she used the distraction to charge him, but Naruto stepped out of the range of her kick before throwing a punch towards her face. Mikoto ducked it countering with a palm strike towards his chin, but Naruto moved his head enough to avoid it and grab her by the wrist. He then pulled her off of her feet before slamming her into the ground, but was forced to let go as she lashed out with a kick which he blocked. She rolled away before he could stomp down on her, she quickly got back to her feet.

Naruto looked over the Uchiha's shoulder to see both Ayame and Koyuki sparring against one of his normal shadow clones. The two civilian women training to become kunoichi were breathing heavily as even working together they had yet to score a hard enough hit to get it to dispel. His gaze drifted back towards Mikoto as he answered Temari's mother, "I didn't add any notches to my belt. But, my family did grow by three. Considering that your daughter is also a part of that family. Wouldn't it be better for you to phrase your question in a less disparaging way?"

"It would be better for me," Karura replied as Mikoto once more attacked the blond jinchuriki, "if Temari would wake up from the delusion that she is a part of something special and realized you are simply using her."

"I'm growing tired of you insisting that I am," Naruto said as he blocked several of Mikoto's strikes.

"Yet, you don't deny that you did target her for her strategic value," Karura countered quickly. She frowned as a smirk appeared on Naruto's face causing her to say in a huff, "I said something that amuses you."

"A little," Naruto admitted while still defending himself from Mikoto's attacks, "I originally wasn't going to take Temari as a lover. I felt that Gaara being my friend would help with my ambition. It was my other lovers that brought us together, and Temari herself who asked me too."

"Which I haven't regretted since you did," Temari said stepping from the rear entrance of Kiyomi's mansion onto the private training grounds she had built in back.

"That doesn't make it right," Karura stated turning towards her daughter.

"Just because you disagree, doesn't make it wrong," Temari replied coolly meeting her mother's stare with a challenging one of her own.

A challenge that Karura was ready to take up as she said, "I think more people would agree with my take on this so called relationship of yours then not."

Temari shrugged as she countered, "Your and their opinions do not matter to me."

"Then why keep it a secret?"

"You know why mother," Temari said, "The best way to bring the villages together is for them to believe it is a natural action. If people find out that there is a conspiracy to do so they will resist if only because they believe they are being manipulated into it."

"They are being manipulated, just like you are."

Temari sighed crossing her arms over her chest as she responded, "I was manipulated into sleeping with Naruto by his other lovers. They created so much sexual tension between us that I couldn't help but give in." Karura's face looked aghast, but a smile appeared on Temari's face as she added before her mother could speak, "But, all they did was take advantage of my own desire to experience pleasure at a man's hands. Just as we are taking advantage of a natural desire for peace to grow between all the shinobi villages. No one worthy of being a Kage wants to send their shinobi off to die; therefore we are creating a situation where a path to peace can be found through mutual cooperation. Much like his lovers created a path for me which led to Naruto's bed."

"Manipulation is still manipulation Temari," Karura stated.

"Perhaps, but what I think you will find is what upsets people is if they feel used in the end," the younger woman stated. "I'm not being used, I was given a choice. Just as the shinobi of the villages can choose to take the path we are creating or not." A devilsh smirk appeared on her face as she added, "Besides, Naruto's cock feels too good as it stretches my pussy or ass for me to give it up now."

Naruto's gaze quickly shifted to his lover causing him to receive a punch to the jaw from Mikoto due to his sudden distraction which sent him to the ground. Temari laughed as both Naruto and her mother wore similar disbelieving looks at her speaking out in such a manner. Karura recovered from her stupor first as she quickly said judgmentally, "Temari! That's not how you should speak with your mother present."

Temari stepped away causing her mother to grow angry as she at first only shrugged as she approached her lover. Kneeling next to him as Mikoto finished apologizing she said, "Then stop trying to stick your nose in our business if you're going to continue being so disapproving. I've already told you all the emotional reasons why I'm with him, but you keep questioning him and me about our relationship. Therefore, all that is left for me to explain is the physical." Temari punctuated her sentence by kissing her lover hungrily. She felt Naruto tense due to her mother's gaze, but he relaxed into it as through her actions she showed him that she didn't care. Ending the kiss she apologized, "I'm sorry you got hit because I distracted you."

Despite Karura's presence he said amused, "Well if a kiss like that is what I can expect after a punch to the jaw, I might get in the habit of getting punched more often."

Temari laughed lightly before standing as she said, "I'd prefer if you didn't. That handsome face of yours is another thing that keeps me around." Temari felt giddy at how Naruto beamed from her compliment especially since she knew he took them to heart. It amazed her that he still remained humble enough to be pleased by a few simple words when he had women crawling over themselves to be with him on an almost nightly basis.

Turning, she saw that both her mother and Mikoto weren't looking directly at them, but both sported discolored cheeks. She walked passed her mother without a word as Naruto got back to his feet to get back to his training with Mikoto. She looked over her shoulder and smiled widely as she saw Mikoto struggling to handle Naruto as she was probably still unbalanced by the kiss she had witnessed. Having taken stock of all of the women in Kiyomi's home that remained unbound to Naruto, and where their opinions might lay in remaining that way. Temari was rather sure that the Uchiha would likely be the next to fall, and considering the friendship that was growing between her mother and Mikoto, felt that should that happen then pushing her mother into her lover's bed would be child's play.

 ********************************  
Samui entered her apartment after returning home to Kumogakure. She had checked on her teammates and as usual was only partially surprised that they hadn't killed each other when she wasn't around. Having also scheduled a training exercise with them for the next day, she moved to her answering machine to see if there were any other pressing matters that had come up while she had been away which might force her to reschedule. Pressing the button, she listened with half an ear as her brother left several messages each one growing more and more worried as his hot tempered personality got him worked up over the idea that Naruto might have done something improper and unwanted to her once they were alone. She smiled as he was only partially right as Atsui would undoubtedly define her relationship with Naruto as improper, but it was in no way unwanted.

She received a break from the deluge of calls from her brother as she had received one from the doctor that she had visited just before leaving Kumo. "Hello Samui," her doctor began, "Um, I'm just calling to inform you that you've missed your appointment for your breast reduction surgery. I checked with Mabui and she's informed me that you are out of the village on a mission. I'm afraid that if you want to reschedule you're probably looking at…"

"Message deleted," her machine stated as she hit the button to erase it. She smiled to herself as she thought, "I don't think that will be required." She then let her memory carry her back to her last night in Konoha before escorting another wagon back to Kumo along with Sakura and Matsuri.

Naruto laid his head back on the circular couch in the draped off area of Club N and groaned, "Fuck Samui, don't stop working those tits over my cock."

"I won't," Samui said as she continued to slide her soft globes over his length.

Naruto groaned and pulled the other two women present closer to him as he said, "How does it feel to have Mabui and Hinata watching as you give me your first tittie fuck?"

Samui looked up to meet Naruto's eyes as she replied enticingly, "It's making me so wet. Please cum, I want to feel your dick inside me."

"That all depends on you," Naruto said. He groaned pleasantly again as his words enticed Samui to begin working her tits harder and faster over his dick. He fought back his desire to coat her large mounds in his seed as she worked one tit up his manhood while she brought the other down. When that didn't work though, she squeezed her breasts together around his dick and then began pumping her tits up and down before lowering her mouth to his tip which she sucked on.

Naruto began pumping his hips as he struggled not to cum even as his actions made the feat harder to achieve. His other two lovers leaned in to further test him as they began to kiss and lick his chest before each began to suck on his nipples. "Oh fuck!" Naruto grunted as he began to erupt, prompting Samui to let him slip from her lips as she smashed her tits around the tip of his cock to contain the spurts of his seed.

Naruto sagged back into the cushions of the couch as his dick finished painting Samui pale tits even whiter. Samui sat back on her heels as she licked up the small pool of cum that had risen through her cleavage before she let go of her breasts showing all of Naruto's seed to the other two women. She moaned as Hinata slid from the couch to kneel on the floor in order to lick the blonde woman's chest free of their shared lover's cum.

Mabui smiled at the sight before focusing on Naruto to say, "You've certainly lived up to my expectations."

Naruto sat entranced as he watched Samui capture Hinata's face in order to pull the Hyuuga into a kiss. His dick twitched as he saw them pass his cum between them, but tore his gaze away to look at Mabui to reply, "I hope that always remains the case."

Mabui licked her lips finding that her desire for the man only continued to grow the more time she spent with him. Growing wetter as she watched Samui and Hinata begin to finger each other as their tongue's continued to twirl about each other's, she climbed on top of her lover and said, "Keep it up and I'll see to it that more kunoichi of Kumo come to know pleasure at your hands." Grabbing his dick and lining it up with her entrance she sighed as she sank down his pole while stating, "There's a Kunoichi swordsmith named Shigure Kosaka whom you would be a perfect match for."

Naruto groaned as he sunk into Mabui warm center before responding, "Why's that?"

"S-she's a bit of a loner, but I'm sure it's just because of her not growing up around a lot of people," Mabui said while rising up and down his length, "Her adoptive father spent most of his time away from Kumo in the wilderness while honing his and her skills as a swordsmith."

Before Mabui could go into more, she moaned loudly as she felt a tongue begin to lick her asshole. Looking over her shoulder she was greeted to the sight of Samui with her lower face buried between the cheeks of her ass. Samui pulled her mouth away to slide a finger into the Raikage assistant's tight hole causing her to groan as her finger rubbed inside her in time with Naruto's dick. Giving Mabui a look of lust Samui said, "Perhaps you should let this Kumogakure kunoichi show her appreciation before plotting the next."

Mabui nodded as she moaned out again as Naruto leaned up to suck on her nipple while squeezing her other tit. Her cries were muffled as Hinata climbed onto the couch and sealed her lips to the white haired woman's. The Hyuuga's own moans mixed with Mabui's as Naruto used his free hand to slide two fingers into the blue-haired kunoichi's wet and gripping snatch. Mabu's cunt began to quiver around Naruto's manhood as she came due to the combined attention of the three.

She broke free of Hinata's lips to cry out as she came a second time as Naruto filled her womb with his seed. Her strength left her so she fell to the side aware that the two other kunoichi also wanted a shot at Naruto's dick. However, once he was free, Samui and Hinata instead kneeled on either side of Naruto and pressed their tits against each other around his still hard cock.

Naruto immediately began pumping his hips between the two women who also rubbed their nipples against each. The jinchuriki reached down to grab his two lovers by the back of their heads to encourage them to kiss, which they did eagerly and wetly coating their tits and his cock in their saliva. He began pumping his hips harder between the two marshmallow like canyons.

He soon exploded hitting the two kissing women in the chins before they separated and stuck out their tongues to try and catch his release as it fell back down. The cum they missed coated their tits causing the two women to take turns licking each other's tits clean.

Samui ended her recollection as she recalled Naruto standing and pulling her and Hinata onto the bed that lay at the center of the draped off area. He had then had Samui lay on her back and Hinata stand on all fours over her before taking turns fucking each of their holes. After depositing a load into each of them, Hinata had then sucked him back on the couch as a recovered Mabui and Samui rubbed their pussies against each other on the round bed.

Samui smiled to herself as she again thought, "Yes, I definitely will not be needing to reschedule." Her thoughts then turned to her red-headed teammate whom she was aware had a few insecurities with her body as well. Which while they only appeared whenever Omoi made a comment about how her breasts dwarfed Karui's. Samui was sure that after a night with Naruto the fiery red-head would never be bothered by a thoughtless comment from their teammate again. Finding that she had her own kunoichi that she wanted to introduce Naruto to, Samui began mapping a way to bring the two of them together while heading to her shower since her recalling her last time with Naruto had left her in need of a fresh pair of underwear.

 ******************************** *  
Muffled moans drifted off the wall of the large bedroom, which although rather quiet due to the dick buried in the moaning woman's throat, wouldn't have alerted any of the few remaining servants passing through the palace due to the seals placed over the room. The woman wore an eyeless mask that covered her entire head and forced her mouth to remain open no matter how she gagged as the naked man in front of her forced his length down her throat.

He gripped her head possessively as wires wrapped over a beam in the ceiling forced her arms up over her head due to them being tied to manacles around her wrists and which prevented her from collapsing even as she came from the two large vibrators buried in her ass and pussy. "Take it you fucking slut," the man said as he forced his entire cock into her throat and held it their cutting off her ability to breath. As the seconds wore on, and her struggles to breathe grew more pronounced his enjoyment grew even more. He finally pulled back causing the woman to gasp as she tried to suck as much air into her lungs as she could quite aware that at any moment he'd plunge back inside.

However, the next assault never came as the man's attention was pulled to the window. His eyes grew wide as he saw a red haze off in the distance which he recognized as the home of the Hidden Flower Village. The man freed the woman from the wires holding her up as he said in a kind voice, "Something is wrong. I have to go investigate."

The woman tried to speak, but her abused throat and tired arms wouldn't let her so she only nodded.

The man quickly dressed in his shinobi gear before disappearing as silently from the room as he had arrived. He quickly traversed the few miles that separated Hidden Flower from the Land of Vegetable's capital, and as he did, felt his dread rising as the potent chakra filling the air became more oppressive.

Reaching his village, Yurinojō gasped as he found his people slaughtered along with some unknown shinobi that appeared to be the attackers. The attackers wore masks that covered everything but their eyes, nose, and hair. He could hear the sounds of battle coming from deeper in the village so made his way there while easily cutting down a few of the opponents he came across. However, reaching the center of his village his blood ran cold as he spotted what he could only describe as some kind of demon. It was coated in a blood red chakra and had six tails flaying about behind it as it stood on all fours. A Flower kunoichi leapt from a nearby rooftop and plunged a blade into the demons back but she stared down in shock as her blade failed to pierce it and broke instead. Before she could leap away a tail stabbed into her back and exploded out of her chest as it effortlessly tossed her corpse away. It then raised a clawed hand and swiped a shinobi that appeared to be well outside its range but the arm elongated allowing the creature to cut the man in half.

"You damn monster," The Village leader shouted as he charged the creature that looked at him showing its bright white eyes to the Flower Shinobi. Eyes he targeted as he flashed through several handsigns causing the flowers around him to fly towards the creature like shuriken. The hardened flowers hit their mark of the creature's eyes and which resembled a humanoid fox as Yurinojō was able to study it closer. But the shuriken like flowers did little but annoy it.

It swiped at the man as he pulled a blade and slashed it across the face to little effect. The creature's attack proved more devastating cutting him in half at the waist, but rather than blood, flower petals poured from the remains. Each one of which contained a small exploding tag which ignited around the creature.

Yurinojō remained on guard as the dust settled from the explosion, but his blood ran cold as when it did he saw a massive ball of chakra appearing in front of the creature's mouth. It swallowed the ball before bulging up and then firing the jutsu at him. The jutsu razed several buildings in close proximity as it closed with him. Just before the jutsu hit he said regretfully, "I'm sorry I failed you Lady Haruna," and was then obliterated as were a good portion of the remaining buildings.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto and Fuu traveled at the front of Team Kakashi, which comprised of him, Fuu, Sakura, Toka, and of course Kakashi. The other three were spread out behind them with Sakura in the middle of the formation while Toka and Kakashi brought up the rear. Kakashi's reason for keeping Naruto and Fuu in front was due to the strenuous pace that the team was traveling at, they were likely the least fatigued and thus the most alert.

Having passed through the countries of Rain, Stone, and soon the Land of Birds in a third of the time it normally would have taken, Kakashi believed that if not for the rest of the Team's presence Naruto would have already completed the journey to the Land of Vegetables. Recognizing that the border to Vegetable was approaching Kakashi called for his team to rest.

Dropping to the ground, he saw that even the normally composed Toka looked as if she wanted to thank him for calling the rest break. Naruto as he expected was less so as he said, "Kakashi-sensei, I understand the need to take a rest. But let me go on ahead to scout out the situation."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Kakashi said accepting a canteen from Sakura and chuckling internally as he noted all his team members perking up as he reached for his mask. However, instead of pulling it down, he pulled it out and tilted his head back to drink from the canteen once more disappointing his squad. Passing the water to Toka, he continued, "Keep in mind that Lady Tsunade was extremely hesitant to send you and Fuu on this mission. The rumors that we've heard that it appears to be either a Bijuu or Jinchuriki behind the Flower Village's destruction would seem to be an attempt to lay the blame on Konoha or Kumogakure."

Naruto growled in his throat annoyed as he said, "I know. I also understand that she believes it could be Kabuto hoping to lure me out again, or even Tobi trying to entice the people who attacked him and made off with the Demonic Statue to reveal themselves. It could even be Iwa hoping to destabilize Vegetable country like it had the Land of Noodles so it can annex it. But we aren't going to figure any of that out here resting."

"Relax Naruto," Kakashi said calmly, "Even as fast as we've traveled it still took two days to reach here. But we haven't heard of anything happening to the capital so conquest doesn't appear to be the goal here. It might simply be a case of one of Vegetable's neighbors not being pleased that it tried to reestablish the Hidden Flower Village."

Toka looked questioning at Kakashi to ask, "What do you mean reestablish?"

"The Hidden Flower Village was originally founded a few years after Konoha and the other major villages," Kakashi explained. "However, The Land of Claws was not pleased by this so demanded that Vegetable disband the village, a war between the two countries erupted after they refused. After several years of war, Claws formed a pact with Honey and used its Samurai to crush Hidden Flower. In the resulting treaty, Vegetable Country agreed to disband the Flower village and in return Claw Country promised to defend them during any conflicts that arose. To seal this pact, the first born of Vegetable's Daimyo is sent to live among Claw's nobility as a political hostage for a set number of years."

"Why didn't Claw Country help when the Three Criminal brothers attacked?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Kakashi shrugged as he replied, "The Daimyo of Claw likely viewed it as an internal struggle since the Criminal Brothers bribed Vegetable's own ministers to turn against their Daimyo. He also likely felt that he might be able to grow his own Country by stepping in and quelling the chaos after the Criminal Brothers killed the rightful rulers of Vegetable. Whatever the case, Lady Haruna used Claw's lack of action as a means to declare the Treaty null and void and as such, reestablished the Hidden Flower Village."

Naruto nodded, but stated, "Still, even if this is just Claw's delayed response to the reestablishment of Hidden Flower. We can't assume that they don't have more far reaching plans."

Kakashi chuckled, but then whipped a kunai at Naruto that sailed just by the jinchuriki's ear. Before Naruto could ask if his teacher had lost his mind, he heard a gurgle behind him as the kunai embedded itself in the throat of a shinobi that had been creeping up on him. Team Seven leapt towards the center of their camp placing their backs against one another as Kakashi said, "The other reason I called for us to stop was because I picked up the scent of some shinobi tailing us and wanted to see what their intentions were."

"You could have said something," Naruto stated as more and more shinobi appeared. All the men wore the strange masks that he recalled the Watari rank and file had worn when they had menaced Bird Country several years earlier just before he left on his training trip.

Kakashi chuckled as he said, "But then you might not have complained loudly enough to encourage these guys to try and attack us before nightfall."

Naruto could only shake his head in amusement as Sakura giggled before cheerfully saying, "You have to admit Kakashi-sensei has you there."

"Fine, I admit I walked into that one." Turning serious he asked, "What the hell are the Watari doing here? We kicked these clowns' asses when they tried to take over Bird."

"True," Kakashi stated, "But, despite their leaders still being imprisoned, Konoha picked up rumors that a new group had been calling itself that lately. It's probably made up of some of the original members."

"Fuu does not think that their presence here is a coincidence," the former host of the Seven-tails stated.

"Nor do I," Kakashi agreed, "Let's make this quick but leave some alive for questioning."

Naruto charged forward as the Watri in the trees threw kunai and shuriken at the shinobi of Team Seven. Using one of his chakra blades, he sliced through the sword of a Watari that had approached before following up with a roundhouse kick to the man's head that spun him over. As his opponent landed on the ground, he stomped the man on the chest cracking his ribs before using him as a spring board to leap into the trees to attack several shinobi there who were throwing shuriken.

Sakura had a more direct method as she sent the body of an opponent, unfortunate enough to be hit by her fist, sailing through the tree branch where several men had been perched. A few men tumbled from the tree, but three of the Watari tried to leap towards another branch. However, Fuu still able to use the wings of Seven's Bijuu body caught two of them by their shirts and used the tail that represented the Bijuu's seventh to wrap it around the third man's neck.

Fuu then flew skyward smashing the top of the third man's head into a tree branch breaking his neck. Reaching a height far above the forest, she let the other two men go and let gravity do the rest before diving back down. Zipping through the branches, she pulled a kunai and sliced through several of the Watari's necks, but was tackled by a one of them from behind. The man wrapped his arms around her neck which he tried to snap even as they fell to the ground, but a shouted, "Get your fucking hands off of her," was all the warning her attacker received as Naruto appeared in a red flash. The blond jinchuriki smashed his fist into the man's face knocking him loose and then kicked him down to the earth as he used him to leap to a branch.

Several men tried to hit the pair with shuriken, but Fu blinded them as she exhaled a fine power which brightened like miniature suns. While they were obscured from view, Fu kissed Naruto's cheek as she whispered, "Fu is so going to make you feel good for saving her."

She then leapt away appearing from the dust to throw a pair of kunai which hit her opponents in the neck and eye respectively. A horn sounded causing the remaining members of the Watari to quickly disperse into the woods.

Looking around at the carnage of the short battle, Toka said, "I thought the idea was to take prisoners." Naruto had to gawk as she stood next to a dozen men tied together while still under her genjutsu's effects.

The other members of Team Kakashi looked at each other as even Kakashi had been unable to go lightly on his opponents. Naruto heard a soft groan and smiled as he grabbed the man whose ribs he had broken while triumphantly stating, "I took one too."

Toka smiled at her lover before approaching to say, "Well seeing as he's already injured. I doubt we'll have to press too hard to get some answers." She then pressed her foot against the man's ribs causing him to scream. Kneeling in front of him she said, "I'm sure that hurt. Now imagine a genjutsu in which that pain only grows and grows until you beg me to end it. That is what lies in store for you unless you tell us who sent you and if you had anything to do with the destruction that befell the Hidden Flower Village."

"Go to hell bitch," the man spit out, "The Watari have no need to fear you. Our new leader is a…"

The ground began to rumble causing Kakashi to warn, "Get away!"

Immediately his team leapt to the trees even as the ground around the injured shinobi opened up to swallow him and his captured companions. The sinkhole slammed close almost immediately, crushing the Watari in the earth and taking their secrets with them.

"Shit," Naruto cursed angrily.

"We should get moving," Kakashi stated calmly, "This attack had all the markings of an enemy trying to figure out our strengths. We can likely expect several more ambushes along the way."

 ******************************** *

A woman watched as the chakra dots representing Team Seven moved over her scroll as they continued to head towards the Vegetable capital. Addressing the man watching over her shoulder she said, "Tell the remaining Watari ambush teams to retreat. There's nothing to be gained by attacking them any further."

"You mean besides wearing them down?" the man said annoyed at being ordered around by the weakest member that made up the current Watari leadership.

The woman sighed annoyed before explaining, "Leader still requires several days to heal from his attack on Flower Village as a result of his jutsu. Even if we used all the remaining men, they'd hardly stop the Konoha-nin from reaching Vegetable's Capital, and more importantly, they'd hardly be enough to force them to reveal more than they already have. Now if you wish to take a squad and go slow them down. Then by all means do so, I'd gladly share the news of your death with Leader."

"I'm sure you would," the man said with a growl. "But attacking a bunch of Leaf-nin in the capital does not strike me as a smart plan even with Leader leading the charge."

"Which is why you should leave the strategies to me, luring them out into the open is going to be easy. Don't forget that the goal of this operation is capturing the nine-tailed jinchuriki; all the nonsense about taking over Vegetable Country that we've sold the Watari is just to secure their loyalty."

"And to provide some corpses for my jutsu," the man said amused before disappearing into the ground and was followed by the woman as they returned to their base of operations.

 ******************************** *

Yuugao watched as Neji scanned the cave with his Byakugan active. Canceling his jutsu he said, "I'm afraid that I cannot see if there is anything within that flower bud at the end of the cave. It's the focal point of some massive chakra though and is being fed by some of these flowers."

"What do you mean?" the Anbu captain asked uneasily.

Neji picked up on her agitation, but answered calmly, "All the flowers' roots are connected. The blue colored flowers seem to be gathering chakra and passing it to the bud in the cave via the root system. That's also the reason that if you disturb them the yellow ones react as well."

Yuugao frowned as she asked, "So, even if we seal the cave it might not put a stop to whatever that chakra is feeding."

"It's hard to say," Neji admitted, "The massive blue flowers in the cave are supplying far more chakra then the blue ones outside of it. Sealing the cave and depriving them of sunlight might cause them to die and thus starve the flower receiving it all. But any barrier strong enough to adequately seal the cave's entrance will also hamper me from being able to see the chakra flow inside."

Yuugao nodded, but replied, "Be that as it may. I don't want to leave the cave unsealed to find out what that chakra is being used for. We'll use the Stone Tomb barrier, it'll make the stone of the entire cave impassable. Whatever that flower does give birth to won't be able to pass through it."

"Give birth," Neji said surprised.

Yuugao ignored him as she ordered her Anbu to create a stone barrier over the mouth of the cave. A bear masked Anbu pressed his hands to the ground in front of the cave where the flowers had been cleared away during Yuugao's last visit. Being mindful of the flowers on either side, a wall of stone rose from the ground like a drawbridge before slamming up against the entrance. Yuugao then approached and placed a tag that she had asked Mito to create. The stone barrier flashed for a moment as the jutsu hardened it and the bedrock that made up the cave. She then stepped back and nodded to two more of her Anbu who placed more tags against the stone door; the tags they affixed were outwardly exploding paper bombs to dissuade anyone from tampering with the barrier.

When they were finished, she turned her attention to three more Anbu as she ordered, "You three are to remain here and report anything strange that happens. You'll be relieved in thirty days by another squad. I'll also want weekly reports sent to Konoha."

"How long are you planning to have us keep watch over a bunch of flowers?" a hawk mask wearing Anbu asked as he had been one of the three selected to remain behind.

"Forever if need be," Yuugao stated before directing the rest of her team and Neji to follow her. Leaving the cave behind, Yuugao considered returning with the Bijuu and having them wipe the cave out of existence. But afraid of what the Jofuku flowers would conjure from the Bijuu's memories she rejected the idea. But she couldn't escape the feeling that the cave was not something that was going to remained seal forever, and considering her potentially long life might be something that she would still find herself dealing with at a later date. She just prayed to have a few centuries under her belt beforehand.

 ******************************** *

Naruto pulled Fu's body to his chest as he pumped her full of his seed. The two of them were currently on the roof of the castle that sat at the center of the rather small village which made up the capital. The castle sat on top of a carved base of stone that was made up of two levels with the bottom one being larger than the top. The buildings located on the first level were dedicated to the few samurai that protected the castle, while the larger building on top was for the Daimyo's use with a separate building off to the side dedicated for the servants that worked there. Laid out in front of the castle was the rest of the village which was made up of homes and businesses that supported the citizens.

It had been two days since Team Kakashi had arrived and they had yet to find any sign of who had attacked the Flower Village. They couldn't even confirm that the Watari had been involved as there had been no bodies to be found, only burnt out homes.

Naruto stared up at the moon as he held Fu in his arms, who after coming down from her orgasm resumed the conversation they had been having, "Are you still disappointed by the welcome you received from Haruna?"

Naruto sighed having tried to distract Fu from her inquiry by giving her several orgasm, but guessing she wasn't going to give up stated, "I guess so. I can definitely understand it since while there is hope for Yurinojō and his shinobi to still be alive. Having seen that Earth Jutsu that swallowed up the Watari, it might just be that we didn't look deep enough. But still, she treated us so coldly when we arrived it was almost like how she had acted when I first met her."

"Perhaps that is just her natural state of being," Fu responded. "Fu does not know if she could be so happy sounding as you made her appear if most of her life was spent as a hostage, even if she had run into you."

"I guess that makes sense," Naruto admitted although he did recall that Haruna had sent him a G-ranked mission several years back. He considered that perhaps her less than warm response to his arrival now was due to the fact that it had taken an emergency for him to visit. If she had been hurt by his in ability to visit sooner, then he doubted she would be very pleased to learn it was because he had been busy building a harem of lovers.

Still, he didn't quite understand why it seemed that she was actively avoiding him since he had only been allowed in the same room as her twice outside of when she had greeted them and both times it had been as she addressed her court. She would then quickly retire to her chambers which she rarely emerged from. He wondered if it was due to her mourning the loss of her friend Yurinojō, but he didn't think that entirely explained her strange behavior.

Fu climbed off of him to crawl to the edge of the roof, Naruto was tempted to follow if only to plug the hole where his cum was leaking from once more. But Fu looked back and seeing where his eyes were glued pulled down her skirt before waiving him over. Putting his dick away, he crawled next to her and peered over the edge to see what had attracted his lover's attention.

He saw a cloaked person holding a lantern sneak out the back of the castle to head towards the edge of the stone mesa that the castle rested on. Naruto frowned since the only set of stairs down to the next level were located in front, also finding the behavior suspect, he leapt down to follow the person while wondering if they were somehow related to the Watari or whoever had destroyed Hidden Flower.

Following stealthily, he and Fu watched as the lantern disappeared over the edge. Waiting a handful of seconds, they moved to follow and found a bunch of vines growing out the rock. The vines almost appeared to grow out like rungs of a ladder making him doubt they were natural, but still found it strange as a shinobi wouldn't need something like that to descend the wall. Dropping to the next level they found a similar makeshift ladder towards the back of the plateau. Naruto wondered if it was some sort of emergency escape path for the nobility should the castle fall, but if so knew that not just anyone would know of it's existence seeing as they were grown to blend in with the other vegetation.

He caught sight of the lantern heading into the woods behind the second level so quickly resumed his pursuit. The person holding the lantern obviously knew their way through the forest as they moved almost soundlessly as they circled around the base to head into the village. Reaching the end of the forest, the person blew out the light before setting it down and proceeding. Naruto and his lover had to remain stealthy at first, but as they moved further and further away from the castle the neighborhood grew rougher and more taverns began to appear. The cloaked person easily moved through the increasingly denser crowd as people searched for the right place to drink the night away.

The cloaked person approached one such person or so the man appeared, since Naruto felt he could be a contact of some kind, before whispering something to him. He nodded before following the cloaked person down a dark alley. Naruto and Fu followed them down it where they saw the cloak person pressing something into the man's hand. Naruto was about to burst out to confront them believing the person to be a spy, but his theory turned sideways when the man quickly pocketed the item and then grabbed the cloak person by the throat and slammed the person against the wall. The man then began slapping the cloaked person across the face causing Naruto to see the person wore a mask even as the whimper he heard let him understand it was a woman.

He heard the man say, "You're for real slut," before pressing his mouth against the woman's.

He ripped the woman's cloak open but Naruto fearing he was about to watch a woman get raped shouted, "Get away from her!"

He heard the woman give off a startled cry even as the man's tough demeanor cracked and he said, "What!?" Seeing Naruto charging towards him he panicked saying, "Whoa now…it's not what you think. This bitch paid me to treat her like a slut."

He pulled out what he had been handed just as Naruto grabbed him by the throat and forced him up against the wall. The item slipped from his hand but Fu bent over to pick it up revealing that the item was a wad of Ryo. Letting the man go he said, "Get lost!"

The man quickly took his advice running out of the alley as Naruto turned to see the cloaked woman holding herself in a small ball trying not to be seen. Naruto knelt down next to her and turned her face to his and pulling the mask free asked surprised if not shocked, "Haruna, what's going on?"

"I… I didn't want you to see me like this," Haruna said holding her cloak about her although from what he could see she was wearing some sort of leather outfit which exposed her breasts.

Naruto soothed her saying, "It's okay. Just tell me what's going on." Hearing the man returning with some samurai while mentioning how he had been mugged, Naruto added, "But let's go someplace a little more private." A moment later the three of them disappeared in a red flash leaving the man to have to explain to several annoyed samurai that he wasn't drunk enough to make up such a story.

 ******************************* *

Haruna felt ashamed as Naruto stared at her in her leather outfit once he had returned her to her bedroom. That feeling only made the desire to have her pussy pounded all the harder to ignore. Still, having grown used to needing to hide that portion of her away to deal with the affairs of her country, called on that stately side of herself to say, "Thank you for getting me out there."

"Sure, but why would you sneak out of the castle to pay a stranger to have sex with you?" Naruto asked as he sat down on a chair while Fu settled into his lap.

Haruna was surprised by the display as Naruto linked his arms around the kunoichi's waist, but ignored it as she explained, "It's because I couldn't ignore my desire to be used as some one's personal cum dump any longer." Naruto and Fu looked at each other in surprise, but Haruna continued "As you know I was sent to live with the Daimyo of Claw in order to honor our treaty with them. It was during that time that I fell under the influence of a man who used me as his sexual plaything."

"The Daimyo," Naruto asked feeling his anger beginning to boil.

Haruna scoffed as she said humorlessly, "No, that man would much rather read his Make-Out series of novels then deal with the affairs of state. He told me that he didn't even care if Vegetable reestablished the Hidden Flower Village as that was his grandfather's fight. He had his hands full trying to keep his people from reigniting the old feuds that they had with Fang Country." Haruna sighed as she said, "No, he turned me over to a relatively low ranked noble to ensure my safe keeping, a man by the name of Sasugaki Kunitake. Little did he realize that the man is ambitious as they come and has dealings with all sorts of underhanded people."

"What kind of people?" Naruto asked.

"He didn't let me know, what I have gathered I overheard when he would talk to these people after they used me and thought I was unconscious."

"Used you," Naruto said his anger easy to hear.

"It was my own fault," Haruna stated looking away able to tell how much Naruto cared for the woman in his arms from the way he held her. "I allowed myself to be seduced by a snake. I told myself at first it was get back at my father for abandoning me. Sasugaki was exceedingly charming and incredibly handsome, and I thoroughly enjoyed those first few times with him." A small hitch appeared in Haruna's voice as she continued, "But then he began to make certain requests, nothing too unreasonable at first like tying me up or dripping hot wax on me. I even came to enjoy it, but then he just invited some of his friends to watch and when I tried to put my foot down took me regardless. T-they even joined in. I of course threated to go public, but then he revealed he had recorded everything and would show my father it I did. I felt like a fool. I had even alluded to him that I'd love to tell my father of our relationship early on so he could see what were the results of his abandoning me because a stupid treaty that didn't even matter. But, when faced with it actually happening I caved and from there my life as his sex slave began. I tried to remain defiant, but it only spurned him on as he enjoyed his victories over me while he broke me down a little more each day."

"B-but still you're free of him now aren't you," Naruto asked, "Why continue to subject yourself to such abuse."

"Because I can't stop," Haruna said emotionally and slightly hysterically, "Don't you think I would have if I could?" Again she scoffed as she said, "By the end, I was even disappointed when the call to come home came. I had come to crave being used as little more than a piece of meat. I would have likely gone crawling back to Sasugaki if not for Yurinojō and Kikunojo."

"They knew?" Naruto asked shocked.

Haruna nodded as she explained, "Before the Criminal Brothers attacked Kikunojo stopped me from running back to Sasugaki. When, he found out why, he tried to assassinate him, but Sasugaki was too well protected by that point. He had made some powerful friends many of whom he had me service while masked."

"Why?"

Haruna sighed as she stated, "Kikunojo believed that when I returned to him that Sasugaki would force me admit my desire to be with him and use it as a means for me to marry him. At which point he could have me appoint him as Daimyo."

"Do you still desire to return to him?" Fu asked.

Haruna shook her head as she answered, "No… but I still want to be used… I still crave the humiliation or pleasure through pain that I experienced. Kikunojo helped me deal with those feelings and then he brought along Yurinojō to aid him."

Naruto looked surprised as he realized that Haruna's two guards had kept their Lady's desires in check by using her as she wished. But seeking confirmation said, "You mean they…"

"Would treat me as a receptacle for their lusts," Haruna finished for him and for the first time sounded happy. "They didn't treat me as horribly as Sasugaki, but they gave me what I desired. During the day, I was their Lady, but at night they were my masters. I sometimes treated them cruelly back when I was so horrible to people because I knew they would take it out at me during the night. It was painful when I lost Kikunojo. But, now that I've also lost Yurinojō, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to keep a hold of myself. It's only been two days, but already I'm sneaking out trying to put an end to this need of mine. I haven't been able to properly grieve for Yurinojō because he left me in such a state of wanting."

Haruna showed Naruto what she meant as she spread her legs for him showing her pussy through the opening in the leather outfit that she wore. Spreading her wet folds, she began to moan as she said, "Please Naruto. I can see you're with Fu, but I need a cock so bad. Just once should be enough to give me some relief."

Naruto looked away as he replied, "I can't." Haruna groaned as she began to slide her fingers inside of her quickly using four as half her hand began to disappear in her tunnel. Standing Naruto pulled her hand free as he said, "Haruna please stop!"

"Don't you understand that I can't," she replied angrily. She calmed as she asked, "Please let go of me." Doing as she asked Naruto stepped away as Haruna got back to her feet. Moving to her desk, she pulled out a small leather bound journal before explaining, "In a rather isolated wing of the castle is a hidden room where my master Yurinojō would perform his sexual tortures. He kept a journal there that showed his journey to becoming my master. He was uncomfortable with it at first as well, but he eventually grew to enjoy it. Maybe you could as well."

Naruto took the book, before replying, "I don't doubt that is the case. But truthfully I don't want that to happen. I am bound to Fu as you pointed out, but I'm also tied to many other women as well. I like to think that some of my success with my lovers is that I don't derive pleasure from debasing them. Calling them cum dumps or sluts for enjoying sex seems rather hypocritical to me."

"I see," Haruna said obviously disappointed holding her hand out for the book.

Naruto though held onto it as he added, "But there is a woman whom I am bound to that might be able to fulfill your needs and in turn you'll be helping her fulfil some of her own. I'd like to give this book to her."

"Very well," Haruna said, "But I'm not sure how much longer I can hold back my needs."

"Don't worry," Naruto said disappearing in a red flash. Appearing in his apartment a moment later he finished, "I'll be back in a flash." Looking around he said to himself, "Next time finish speaking before Hiraishining."

 ******************************* *

Anko arrived home feeling pleased with herself and stated the reason aloud as she said, "Five fools broken in a day. Two more and I'll beat Ibiki's personal best." Her senses went on alert as she detected someone else in the apartment. Able to feel Kurenai was out on her nightly run thanks to the locator mark Naruto had placed on her and aware that Yuugao was still outside the village, she pulled a kunai from her pouch. She frowned as she had sensed Naruto's return to the village for a moment before he had dampened his presence. Wondering who else would be foolish enough to break into her home and if her closed door was any indication her room, she moved stealthily to her door. Turning the knob quickly, she pushed the door open and was momentarily blinded as the thief turned on the light.

She didn't pick up any threatening movement so let her eyes adjust and spotting Naruto lying on her bed hissed, "What the fuck do you think you're doing entering my room without permission." She saw the outfit that she had bought when she had tried to dominate Naruto spread out next to him so added, "And to go through my things?"

Naruto ignored her question as he stood from the bed and smirked as she closed the door both trapping her with him and barring his exit. Instead he asked, "That outfit was buried pretty deep in your closet considering your professed desire to dominate someone."

"That's none of your business anymore," Anko stated angrily, "Now answer my question."

"I'm making it my business," Naruto replied calmly. But then he began to approach her and said, "The reason I'm here is to reclaim what's mine."

"W-what's that," Anko said meekly finding her anger suddenly gone as Naruto dominantly approached her.

"You," Naruto said, grabbing her arm and tossing her towards the foot of her bed. As she stumbled towards it, he pulled her trenchcoat from her body and quickly came up behind her to hold her face into the mattress as he said, "I've denied myself your sweet pussy long enough waiting for you to find someone to replace me. That you haven't shows me that you are still mine, and as such still crave my dick. Go ahead tell me I'm wrong and I'll walk away right now."

Anko struggled weakly against his grip, which had she truly wanted to break free of she could have. But offered no further protest than that, therefore Naruto hiked up her skirt and then ripped her panties free of her body. Anko cried out as the underwear dug into her pussy before giving way and tensed as she heard Naruto pull down his fly. She waited for him to pierce her once more, but when it never came began waving her butt back and forth to entice him. Finally Naruto said, "You're not getting it until you tell me you want it."

Anko bit her lip a moment before whispering, "I… I want it."

"What was that?"

"I want it."

"Come on Anko, put some feeling behind it."

"I want it! I want your cock inside me stirring up my insides! Please give it to me!"

"That's what I wanted to hear," Naruto said plunging his dick inside her causing the purple-haired woman to cum immediately.

"Fuck are you cumming already," Naruto said glad to be back inside his long missed lover as her pussy squeezed and cradled his shaft. Reaching down as he pumped his shaft inside her, he ripped the front of her fishnet shirt open causing her tits to spill out. Grabbing them roughly he said, "Your pussy is wrapping around my dick like it was made for it, Anko. Is it?" She moaned as Naruto pulled her nipples, but remained silent so he said, "No answer huh? Maybe you want me to stop now that you've had some release."

That got the response he hoped for as she quickly gasped, "No!" Still Naruto stopped after pushing her hips into the bed to prevent her from moving any. She began tightening and releasing her pussy trying to keep the pleasure going, but when it didn't compare whimpered, "Please, stop teasing me. I already told you I wanted you."

Naruto nearly relented, but held firm and instead slid his hand between her and the mattress to begin teasing her clit. "That you did," Naruto admitted, "but you want me to tease you. Your juices are dripping down your thighs and your cunt is squeezing me like a vice. You know what I want to hear." Naruto pulled his hand from her pussy showing her the wetness he had collect. He held it near her mouth and was pleased as she quickly began to suck on them. He pulled his clean digits free and began to slide out of her as he said, "Perhaps you're not ready yet."

"No!" Anko said causing him to stop. She bit her lip for a moment before stating, "My pussy was made for your cock. I-it's not my pussy but yours, my entire body is for your enjoyment."

Naruto grinned as he said, "Then I'm going to enjoy it thoroughly. Whenever and however I please."

He slammed his hips forward causing Anko to arch her spin as she shouted out, "Yes, I'll do whatever you want. Just don't stop fucking me!"

Naruto quickly put her mind at ease that wasn't going to happen as he began pounding her with long deep thrusts. Anko groaned deeply into her mattress as he got to his feet behind her in a crouch and began pulling her hips back towards him causing his dick to poke her womb on every thrust. The two were so lost in enjoying each other that they were startled as a voice asked, "Anko is everything alright?" Anko shot a alarmed look towards the door as the handle began to turn so that a just returned Kurenai could check on her friend finding the muffled moans a curiosity.

Naruto considered Hirashining them out of the room, but feeling Anko's cunt bear down on him decided on a different tactic. Quickly grabbing his lover up, he carried her to the door and pushed her into it just as Kurenai was pushing it open. It pushed back against the jounin sensei causing her to ask, "What's wrong Anko."

Naruto ground his dick into Anko's pussy as he whispered into her ear, "Tell her the truth." He then thrust his cock inside her causing his purple haired lover to moan loudly.

Naruto could tell Kuernai had no trouble telling what Anko was up to as she more hesitantly asked, "I-Is everything okay."

"Yes," Anko hissed unable to believe how good it felt to have Naruto pounding her cunt with her friend just on the other side of the door. Back in their old apartment buildings they had often been able to hear when one or the other was with their respective lover. But, in the morning neither would call attention to it the next time they saw each other.

"O-okay," Kurenai said preparing to leave.

Yet she was rooted to the spot as Anko moaned, "He's fucking me so good."

Kurenai couldn't stop herself from asking, "Who?"

Anko felt Naruto tense behind her perhaps not expecting the question. She looked over her shoulder for some sign of what Naruto wanted her to say, but didn't receive any so said, "M-my Master!" She screamed into the door as she came from having Naruto flood her womb with his cum. She panted as she came down from her release, but then felt her ass getting spread and unsure if Kurenai was still on the other side or not stated, "H-he's taking my ass now. His dick is so big."

Naruto pressed the button to lock the door before pulling Anko off of her feet as he held her by the thighs and began to bounce her on his cock. Anko didn't hold back her cries as he pounded her ass while he effortlessly supported her weight. He soon carried her to the bed letting her feet rest on it so he could use one hand to grope her breast as he buried two of his fingers of the other in her pussy. Getting them slick with her cunt's elixir and his cum, he pulled them free and raised them up to her lips which she eagerly sucked clean.

She turned her face to look at him as she stated, "I…I'm going to cum."

"If I'm your master shouldn't you ask for my permission?"

Anko's eyes lit up as she asked, "Please Master! May I cum?"

Naruto shook his head no as he said, "You can cum when I do."

Anko moaned as she began meeting his thrusts hoping to stimulate Naruto into filling her backside. She became frantic the closer and closer she came to cumming first, but Naruto stopped fighting back his own release and buried his tool inside her. Anko erupted moments after she felt the white hot magma of Naruto's seed filling her ass shouting it out as she screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Anko blacked out from the long missed feeling of cumming from Naruto's cock. When she awoke she found herself lying in her bed with her head resting against his stomach as he stroked her hair. She raised it up to stare at him unsure of what to say considering some of the things that had escaped her mouth in the throes of passion. Aware that Naruto might be a little uncomfortable by her calling him master, she said, "Um about that… Master business. I'm not really sure where it came from."

"Did you mean it?" Naruto asked seeing his lover was a little unsure of herself he added, "I was surprised, but I don't mind you using it. I see it as a term of endearment."

"I-it doesn't bother you?"

Naruto sat up as he replied, "Hardly. I see it as being little different then how Ino calls me Lover." He cupped her face as he said, "Does that please you My Pet?"

Anko's eyes lit up at his nickname for her. She smiled as she nodded against his hand before stating, "Then I guess my place was always meant to be submissive to yours."

Naruto inclined his head but replied, "At least in regards to our roles within the Family yes. Yet, the reason I decided to finally reclaim you is because there is a role that I need you to fulfil." Naruto reached for the book that Haruna had given him, and handed it to Anko.

"What's this?"

"That is the journal of a man who was the master of Haruna," Naruto explained causing Anko to look at him in surprise. "I long wanted to bring you back to me Anko and ever since our troubles reached this point I've been thinking on how to do just that. I've done plenty of research on this fetish you're interested in and while what I've seen has more than convinced me that I can't walk down the path you wish to explore. It doesn't mean I can't encourage you to do so. I was scouting out candidates here in the village but believe Haruna would be perfect for your needs."

"Y-you mean you'll let me make her my submissive," Anko asked hopefully. When Naruto nodded she inquired, "But, what about Tsunade? She wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of anyone having a lover outside of you."

"I've already let Tsunade know my decision. She didn't like, but she will accept it," Naruto stated. "The truth is Anko; I can't be there for Haruna. I'm no good at tearing people down, even if that's what they want. Sure I can tease a little, I can be domineering, but when it comes to treating a woman I'm with as garbage, even if that's what gets her off." He shrugged as he said, "That's just not me, and that is what Haruna needs. She would be a great asset to our ambition, but it would be selfish of me to take her knowing I can't supply her with what it is that she craves. That is where you come in my Pet. You do desire that type of relationship with someone, and with Haruna you can have it while remaining my sweet submissive little Pet."

Anko felt a little trepidation since she wasn't sure she could live up to Naruto's expectations of her. He could see her unease so said, "This is a big decision I'm sure. Take tonight to think about it. Read Yurinojō's journal; make sure this is what you truly want. If it isn't, then you don't have to. But be sure, as this isn't a journey to be taken lightly. Haruna deserves a Mistress who truly cares for her."

Anko nodded so Naruto stood to leave, but before he did she requested, "Master."

"Yes."

"May I clean your cock before you leave?"

Naruto pulled his fly back down and fished out his flaccid dick as he answered, "Absolutely."

 ******************************** *

Kurenai lay in her bed having trouble sleeping, as she couldn't get Anko's cries of pleasure out of her head. She continued to stare at the clock before turning away in frustration. She had already used her vibrator to bring herself to what at the time had been a satisfying conclusion. She had fallen asleep for a few hours before awakening as her dreams had been filled with her pressed up against the door as she had imagined Anko had been while the man she had identified as her master fucked her senseless.

Kurenai's dream had supplied her with several candidates as to whom the man could be. Despite knowing that Naruto was currently out of the village on a mission, her dream had even suggested that he could be the person who had been pleasuring her friend. It had been his face on the man fucking her when Kurenai had awoken. She had quickly dismissed it as a product of an over active imagination.

However, now several hours later she didn't think it might have been as crazy as she first thought. She still thought that he was the most unlikely of the candidates available, but she did realize his being out the village didn't necessarily clear him. So long as he had the Hiraishin Jutsu and Anko had a seal for it somewhere. Naruto could literally appear at any time. She also realized that such a jutsu would be how Anko's lover could have come and gone without being seen back when they had been neighbors in their old apartment building.

Kurenai cursed her libido as she had needed to break out her vibrator to please herself as Anko was still in the midst of passion. She should have held off so as to try and catch a glimpse of the mystery man, as now her curiosity was getting the better of her. She hadn't heard anyone leave but couldn't rule out that Anko's lover had taken off, while she had been in the midst of her self love, or the few hours of sleep that she had enjoyed afterwards. Feeling sweaty and dirty as much from the run she had taken as the activities afterwards she decided to take a shower.

Leaving her room, she saw a light coming from beneath Anko's door. But refrained from bothering her friend due to the embarrassment she was sure that she would feel. Stripping from her clothes, she stepped under the warm spray of the shower to clean the accumulated grime from her body. Her thoughts once more turned to Anko's lover and for a moment pictured Ibiki, feeling that of all the people Anko knew or interacted with he would be the most into having the purple haired woman call him Master.

The image didn't stick even though as far as Kurenai was concerned he was the most likely suspect. Yet again however, her thoughts turned to Naruto. She wasn't sure why, but figured it might be tied to some of the strangeness in her new home. She still had a hard time understanding just what was going on, since if she didn't know better she'd think most of the women were in some sort of relationship with him. It was little things that seemed to imply it such as the fact that Naruto always sat at the same spot at the table in the shared dining room. But the other women seemed to rotate regularly while seeming to via for the two spots next to him. Then there was how she felt whenever she entered a room where Naruto had been alone with one or more of the female tenants. Kurenai always had the feeling that whenever she appeared there was some pause that happened, as if they had to reset to speak differently once she was around.

Then there had been Anko's behavior. She had obviously been upset about something for the past few months, and as a result had rarely spent any time around the other women and even less with Naruto. Kurenai briefly wondered if her friend's sulking was going to be at an end now that she had seeming reconciled with her lover. If so Kurenai realized that she would likely have her answer if Anko started spending more time outside of the apartment and more with Naruto as well.

The idea shocked Kurenai, since it would seem to suggest that if Naruto was Anko's lover in some sort of secret relationship then he could very well be in others. However, the conspiracy her mine had conjured was dismissed as she thought, "I really need some sleep if I'm thinking Naruto has turned this place into some kind of harem's den." She shook her head as she laughed to herself, "I'm sure that's also why Elder Koharu and Tsunade stop by so often. They're obviously enthralled with him too."

Kurenai sighed as she thought that another reason for her over active imagination was due to how long it had been since she had taken a real lover. She felt that she was probably just transferring her sexual fantasies onto the only male she had spent any time around recently. Still, she doubted that would change anytime soon as she still felt that she didn't deserve the happiness a relationship could bring her.

She bit her lip as she began to run a finger over her slit as once more she heard Anko's moans playing in her head. Replacing Anko with herself, she let her imagination choose the man behind her and wasn't too shocked to find it settled on Naruto. After all, if she was only going to have fantasies in her life in the near future there was no reason she couldn't make them good ones.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 57: Target Fuka**

 **Author's note: Just as a word of warning this chapter is not going to feature a lemon between Fuka and Naruto.**

Anko laid on her stomach the taste of Naruto still on her lips and tongue after she had sucked him to completion before he had left. She was staring at the outfit that Naruto had pulled from her closet, and the book that was lying atop of it. Anko ran her fingers over the leather of the Dominatrix style suit that she had commissioned Emi to create for her. Remembering how curious the seamstress had been about what she intended to use it for, she wasn't surprised to learn that Naruto had considered her as one of the final candidates for Anko to take as a sub. She closed her eyes and basked in the warm feelings that Naruto had left her with as a result of her learning about how he had always intended to reclaim her as his.

Anko unlike some of the other women in Naruto's life had rarely given much thought about what color her chakra was. It hadn't much mattered to her outside of her feelings of jealousy that women who had entered the Harem after her had achieved a red status while hers had been moving away. The reason she hadn't much cared was because when things had been good between them. She had just been happy to have someone in her life that didn't harbor some sort of opinion about her association with Orochimaru. She knew there were plenty of people who trusted her, but every now and then she couldn't help but feel that they wondered how she couldn't know just what kind of monster Orochimaru had truly been.

Yet now, Anko couldn't help but wonder if her chakra was indeed red as she felt that was the only way to explain the warm feeling that Naruto had left her with. Outside of the semen that he had deposited inside her, that was. She supposed it was due to the fact that Naruto had just shown her that he truly understood who Anko Mitarashi was. His recognition that her desire to be both submissive and dominant were while appearing to be two opposite sides of a coin, didn't change the fact that they belonged to the same coin. Her desire wasn't the product of someone wanting two separate things, but of someone wanting both and seemingly being pulled in two different directions at the same time. She smiled softly as she thought, "And Master found a way to satisfy both seemingly opposite pulls."

Her fingers touched the leather bound book that was the journal of one of Haruna's master. She lifted the cover and the first few pages before letting go. Anko wasn't sure why she was hesitating in reading the journal, but attributed it to Naruto's warning that she be sure taking Haruna was something she wanted. As she ran her fingers over the book she was beginning to understand just what sort of pressures her Master must be feeling as a result of the many women he was bound to. While on one hand, it was easy to think Naruto just collected women for the sake of having them, especially as many of his lovers didn't appear to offer much tactical value to his stated goal of bringing the Shinobi Villages closer together. Not that many of them weren't proving vital to that goal as they made it their own.

Yet, Anko now realized that Naruto was painfully aware that taking a lover meant he needed to be able to meet their wants and desires and that it was something which he took extremely seriously. It also highlighted how he took his lovers as they were, not necessarily how he wanted them to be. It touched Anko to know that her master had been thinking about how best to make her happy while she had been acting like a petulant child. However, she suspected her deeper understanding of just how much responsibility Naruto assumed with each woman he brought into his life was perhaps the reason she was so hesitant to take on a similar one.

After all, ever since Orochimaru had abandoned her, Anko had been a loner at heart. She might have desired a closer connection with others, but had been too distrusting and while she now felt she had that connection with Naruto. She didn't know if she could establish it with another, especially as she would need to take the lead in establishing the level of trust in the relationship between her and Haruna. In effect, Naruto had shown her that there was a responsibility associated with what she desired, and she wasn't sure if she was capable of meeting it. Still, the idea that she could be of some useful service to her Master's ambition filled Anko with the desire to try. After all, Haruna would be a useful ally to have on the Western Border of The Land of Earth, and she thought that if she did a good enough job then perhaps her Master would pass other women whose sexual desires ran outside the gambit of his comfort zone along to her.

Hoping to make her Master proud, Anko pulled the book in front of her so she could read on her stomach and began to research her future charge. Looking at the first entry she put herself in the shoes of Haruna's late master.

 ******************************* **

Today is the Fifth of May, I'm not quite sure of where to begin. Although, I suppose I should start with why I've begun this journal. Basically I hope to keep a collection of my thoughts as what is being asked of me is far outside any service I ever thought I would be performing as a Child of the disbanded Flower Village. Still, I suppose it is indeed a service if our actions prevent embarrassment from befalling the Daimyo and his daughter.

I suppose a proper place to begin is to explain the change that everyone noticed in Lady Haruna when she returned to the Land of Vegetables. Anyone who knew Lady Haruna from before would have been heartbroken to see that the happy and open young girl she had been before she was sent to Claw returned a distrustful and cold-hearted woman. I suppose it is easy to understand why seeing as she likely saw her time as a hostage as us using her to ensure that Vegetable only knew peaceful times with its neighbor. Still it was difficult for me to see her treating servants who use to adore her as little more than objects to be used and then discarded when she was done. Kikunojo and I were little removed from this treatment either as there appeared to be no sign of the girl we used to play in the courtyards with now.

This was the status quo for several weeks after her return. Then there appeared to be an ever so slight change in the relationship between her and Kikunojo. I admit that I wasn't as aware of it as I perhaps should have been, but in my defense I was dealing with troubling rumors that the corrupt nobility of Vegetable country were planning treason. Yet, while Haruna treated all of us vassals with the same disdain as before, I had noted that from time to time a spark of something would appear in her eye whenever she addressed Kikunojo in such a manner. It wasn't fear, but almost understanding that later there would be some sort of retribution which she would endure and perhaps hunger for.

Even as I write that, I suppose I'm letting current events color what I actually thought. The truth is that while I did notice something between them, I had no idea as to what. Several months passed, and those troubling rumors began to look less and less like the normal chatter of corruption that passed through the Daimyo's court and more like a coming storm. I suppose that was why Kikunojo decided it was time to let me know just what it was that he and Haruna had begun.

Even after last night, I'm still struck speechless as I recall how he came to my room in the dead of night and asked me to follow him to the usually empty west wing. There he revealed a secret room which had originally been designed as a means to hide the Daimyo should the castle be attacked. It had long been forgotten about as it was decided that the hidden path running down the back of the castle grounds would be the preferred method to ensure the safety of the rulers of Vegetable Country. Still, seeing as Kikunojo was the descendant of the last Flower Village Head, I suppose it was only natural that he would be informed of it.

Yet, as he revealed it to me I can honestly admit to being shocked that he had converted it into some sort of S and M dungeon. Another thing that surprised me was the change that came over my old friend as he stepped into the room. While he was always confident and sure of himself, as he stepped into the room I had the feeling that he viewed it as his domain. As if even should the Daimyo learn of the room, Kikunojo would no longer recognize his authority so long as he remained inside of it.

I followed him inside unsure of what else to do, and after he sealed it. I only then noticed the woman whose masked head was protruding from a stockade in the back. I can only guess that I missed her at first due to the leather mask that completely covered her head which made her appear as if she was just another prop within the room.

Kikunojo noticed my gaze affixed to her and with a sadistic smirk which seemed wholly foreign on his face said, "Ah, you've spotted tonight's entertainment." The masked woman's head immediately perked up at the sound of Kikunojo voice as she tried to locate him within in the room by sound. The reason for this seemed to be explained to me as Kikunojo soundlessly approached, and having grabbed a riding crop brought it down on what I could only assume was the woman's bare behind since her head was facing me and I couldn't see behind the stockade.

A muffled scream erupted from the mask, helping me find my voice as I remembered yelling, "What the hell are you doing Kikunojo? What is this place?"

"I'm treating this slut exactly how she deserves to be treated," Kikunojo replied calmly. "As to where you are, I suppose you can say it's my little pleasure palace."

"Who is she, and why am I here?"

Again the sadistic smirk appeared on his face as he stared at me a moment before answering, "I caught this bitch trying to sneak out of the palace several weeks again. Considering the recent unrest, I'm sure you can imagine why I find that distressing. Unfortunately she has received extensive conditioning, which I'm hoping to break and this seems to be giving me the best results."

"You can't tell me seriously that you've been…"

I trailed off unsure of what charge to level at my friend. While neither of us were innocent of using harsh means to question prisoners. What Kikunojo was suggesting he had done was a line that neither of us should have been willing to cross. True, we've both heard of the horror stories that some Hidden Villages have used to break prisoners, female ones in particular. But the idea that we were using such practices ourselves seemed reprehensible.

Growing bolder I stated, "Whatever the reason, what you're doing is wrong. I need to inform the Daimyo."

The supposed prisoner stiffened at that, even as Kikunojo replied, "Be my guest. Do you honestly think he doesn't know what I'm doing here?"

"What!"

I wasn't sure if Kikunojo was bluffing or not, but he appeared extremely confident that he was in the right. He came from behind the stockade as he explained, "Get it through your fucking head Yurinojo we are in a perilous position here. The Nobles are conspiring against our Lord with someone and in such times compromises must be made. Even if they are with yourself, and your definition of what makes you a good person. Can you honestly tell me that you'd rather do nothing than to break this slut using whatever means necessary?"

"No, but this…"

"Is for a very good reason," Kikunojo finished for me. "Our Lord has made difficult comprises in the past as well. You know how much it hurt for him to send his daughter away. Now it is for us to look inside ourselves and see what we can offer for the good of Vegetable Country."

"Why me?"

"I'll explain in time, but you are the only person I can trust with the secret of this room," Kikunojo stated.

I wasn't sure why I relented. I suppose it could be due to my belief that despite how he had acted since entering the room, he felt he had a very good reason for it. As such I asked, "What do you need of me?"

He didn't smile again as he likely felt it would break the spell he had just woven for me, but a flash of excitement appeared in his eyes. His voice betrayed some of it as he said, "Simply put, use that fuck pig's body to enjoy yourself."

I nodded wordlessly as he stepped away to allow me to close with the woman. I walked around the stockade to find her shapely ass was red from what I can only guess was a session with the riding crop that Kikunojo had indulged in before getting me. To my surprise the woman's vagina was extremely wet with some of her secretions running down the inside of her thighs.

Kikunojo noticed where my gaze had landed causing him to say, "I got her all wet, and ready for you. All you need to do is supply the dick to fuck that cunt into submission. I'd do it myself, but the harlot has gotten used to it over these last few months. I want her to experience the humiliation of someone new enjoying her fuckhole. Or her ass if you prefer, she is quite proficient at taking it up the rear as well."

I missed his minor slip up about just how long he had been entertaining his guest as I was still locked in a debate with my own conscious. I was aware that Kikunojo had been less than forthcoming with the woman's identity, making it likely that I might have known her. I wondered briefly if that was why Kikunojo had summoned me. I began to consider that I shared some connection with the woman that my taking her by force would help to break down her resistance. Still I had been trained since birth that regardless of what was asked of me; so long as it benefited Vegetable I needed to perform it. Therefore, trusting that Kikunojo wouldn't ask this of me unless it did serve our home, I turned to that part of me which obeyed unquestioningly as I freed my cock and pushed it inside her.

I would be lying if I said I felt some deep remorse or as if some part of my soul had been lost. In truth at that very moment I felt only the deep pleasure a man could feel when buried balls deep inside a woman. It had been some time since I had last been with a woman, and seeing no need to be gentle here I took my pleasure eagerly. I even fantasized that the woman in the mask was Tsunade, due to my childhood crush on her. That fantasy was far darker than any I had indulged in before as I imagined myself fucking her to break her spirit for some secrets of the Land of Fire.

I was pulled from the fantasy as I became aware of Kikunojo kneeling in front of the woman completely naked, although the wood of the stockade prevented me from seeing him or the head of the woman. I heard it though as he slapped her masked face several times before saying harshly, "How does it feel you slut? Are you enjoying Yurinojo's cock as it stirs up your sloppy cunt?"

I heard some muffled response, but he cut it off with another slap before saying, "If you're going to sound like you have a cock in your mouth then you should at least have one there." He stood ripping the mask from her head, before jamming his dick down her throat. Although curious, I couldn't pull myself away from the gripping vagina of the woman.

Seeing as I was using her for my own pleasure I saw no reason to hold off cumming as I felt the familiar stirring. I announced my impending release which encouraged Kikunojo to say, "That didn't take long, but I'd expect little else from such a well-trained cumbucket. Go ahead Yurinojo and cum wherever you want."

I looked at Kikunojo in shock as I had often prescribed to the pull out method before, having never much cared for the use of condoms. In the past Kikunojo had often teased me that it was only a matter of time before a past lover showed up with a child. Still, I couldn't deny myself the pleasure of filling this woman with my seed, which amazingly enough seemed to trigger her own orgasm.

Kikunojo having used her throat far more roughly then I had even used her pussy pulled out as he exploded pulling the woman's hair so that he made sure to coat her face is his cum. He looked at me contently as he asked, "Would you like to see the face of the sow you just fucked?"

The way he said it, filled me with a sense of concern like I had been set up. I came around slowly not sure what to expect and as I saw the cum covered face of our Lady exclaimed, "Haruna."

I dropped to my knees as I was torn between begging for forgiveness and the strange satisfaction of having enjoyed her body. She focused on me with her violet eyes as she said softly, "Thank you Yurinojo," before she passed out.

I felt Kikunojo place his hand on my shoulder and I looked back at him with a smoldering anger, which died as his face had lost the domineering sneer it had worn since entering. He gave me a weak smile as he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. I know you have questions, and I will answer them all. But, for now let me tell you the reason I brought you here. Dangerous times are approaching, and I needed to bring you in on our secret in case something happens to me. It is imperative that this secret remain just between the three of us as if Lady Haruna is left unfulfilled it could lead to Vegetable being taken over."

I of course found such a claim difficult to believe at first. Yet, any attempt at taking a moral high ground was impossible considering what I had just done. Faced with that I considered revealing what I had done to Haruna to the Daimyo, however Kikunojo seemed to be inside my head as he stated, "All this has been to protect the Daimyo."

"Are you mad? How can debasing his daughter be considered protecting him, or Vegetable?" My disbelief was easy to see as was the conflicted visage that Kikunojo wore.

After several minutes of silence he finally replied, "You know that the Daimyo always felt remorse over his sending Lady Haruna away. How do you think he would feel if he knew honoring that treaty had in turn delivered his daughter into the hands of a monster?"

"The Claw Daimyo would not be so foolish," I stated quickly.

"No, he wouldn't. However, the Claw Daimyo also apparently has little regard for the treaty. He in turn passed Lady Haruna off to a minor noble hoping to curry favor. Little did anyone realize the man had plans of his own. Plans which may see him assume direct control of Vegetable should Haruna return to his side as it seems she has been conditioned to do."

Kikunojo then explained all the horrible things that Lady Haruna had endured. Still even with all that I questioned how we were helping by heaping on more humiliation and debasement. I can only guess that Kikunojo had done his own soul searching long ago as he was quite well prepared with his response, "I debated about bringing you in on this Yurinojo. It wasn't an easy decision. However, this plot by Sasugaki Kunitake isn't the only threat we face. Can you imagine what our own nobles will do if what Haruna has become is learned of? They'll use that as a means to rip the Daimyo from power."

I couldn't deny what Kikunojo said was true. It had always amazed me that for such a pleasant and peaceful country Vegetable seemed to have an exuberant amount of corrupt nobility. The number of plots that Kikunojo and I had to unravel never ceased to amaze me. The current one that we had been hearing rumors of seems far more dangerous than most, but his point had been well received. Plus we both wanted to prevent our Lord from the guilt that he would inevitably feel should what happened to Haruna become known to him.

Lady Haruna soon awoke and we all left the room. As soon as we were clear of the Dungeon, as I began to call it, Lady Haruna returned to the cold and dismissive personality she had been displaying since her return. Now however I could understand why she viewed the world as a place where the powerful used the weak. Upon returning to my room, I decided to keep this journal as despite Kikunojo seemingly having a good reason for his actions. I couldn't help but recall how he almost seemed possessed while in the Dungeon. I suppose I hope to keep a chronicle of my state of mind to see if traveling down this path changes me as I suspect it has Kikunojo.

 ********************************

Anko licked her lips as she finished the first entry. She also wondered if Naruto had read the journal before deciding to bring her back into his Family. Something told her that he didn't even as it seemed the Yurinojo's fear that he would change due to his association with the darker aspects of the sexual world he was stepping into mirrored her Master's concerns. While on one hand she felt both of them were worried over nothing, she realized their situations weren't exactly typical.

Anko now realized that Naruto would likely never share her interest in BDSM to any great degree. While the fact that he had a Harem meant to some that he was already a part of that world. She recognized that to him, it wasn't the same thing. To Naruto being the head of his Family was little different than being the Hokage and he didn't truly demand his lovers submit to him, but rather to accept that there were times and places to question his decisions. Anko wished she had been present when he had informed Tsunade of what he intended in regards to Haruna and her. She could imagine the Hokage arguing against it rather vehemently only to reach a point where Naruto told her it was no longer open to discussion. The idea of the Hokage accepting such a decree caused a tingle to run down her spine before settling in her pussy.

Still, she knew that Naruto could have just as easily convinced Tsunade of why he felt it was the best way to include Haruna in his ambition, without tying her to a life she might not enjoy. She suspected this was the tactic that Naruto actually used as well as a little physical coercion which had left his seed planted firmly in the Hokage's womb.

Having read Yurinojo's journal Anko believed that the reason that both he and Naruto feared being changed by engaging in the more extreme practices of BDSM was due to the unbalanced nature of their respective relationships. Much of BDSM was based on there being a mutual trust between those who engaged in it, and while Naruto did have the trust of his lovers. He also had the means to circumnavigate it at his leisure. For example, Naruto could just as easily forced Tsunade to accept his decision with the power he had gained over the women he slept with using the technique that he called The Voice.

Anko couldn't imagine the temptation which Naruto must face knowing that he could literally make his lovers do anything he wanted. Anko's trust in her Master was absolute now due to his choosing not to use it in order to make the difficulties between them go away. That he had spent the many months they had been separated searching for a means to make her happy by allowing her to explore her own kinks only highlighted just how incredibly special he was. She also understood that was why Naruto wasn't into what could be considered the rougher side of BDSM since he excelled at building people up, and as such couldn't derive sexual pleasure through tearing them down, even if it was what they wished as appeared to be the case with Haruna.

Still, thinking of her Master, she began to wonder just what effect his run in with Haruna had on the Daimyo of Vegetable. Flipping through the journal, she found the entry after Naruto had dealt with the Criminal Brothers.

 ******************************** *

Thirty of September, it has been a few weeks since my last entry. But with the recent chaos that had erupted in Vegetable there has been little reason for me to make another. Haruna has returned to the Capital as Daimyo as a result of the death of her father. I expect that for the foreseeable future Haruna will have little to fear in the way of plots from the Nobility due to the Criminal Brothers, as they are being called, killing most of them. Although, the loss of her father and Kikunojo was an extremely high price to pay for what I expect to be a rather peaceful tenure as Daimyo.

Haruna also seemed to have benefited from the experience thanks in part to the Leaf-nin Naruto. She no longer appears to be nihilistic woman that she had been since her return as a hostage. I admit that at first the change was welcome. Yet, I would be remiss if I did not mention that as the days turned into weeks and Haruna did not seem to need my nightly services I began to resent it.

With my nights once more free, I began to read through my journal. Looking over the amount of time that passed, it is rather hard to believe that it has been nearly half a year since Kikunojo first brought me to the Dungeon. Looking over my previous entries I began to understand why I was beginning to resent Haruna's apparent overcoming of her need to be used as a sex slave. While difficult, reading my entries forced me to realize that somewhere along the line I began to enjoy being a sadist. It became apparent to me that my actions in regards to taming Haruna's lusts became less about helping her and instead were to sate my own needs.

I hate to admit it, but I had been looking forward to resuming our relationship now that Kikunojo was gone so that I could experience the pleasure of making her worship my cock without him around. A thought which had begun to consume me as I considered forcing myself on her in a manner similar to how she had been "trained" by Sasugaki. As much as Haruna had been changed by him, I too had been changed by her. It wasn't even like I could just find a new partner since in a true Sadomasochistic relationship there are rules. Rules that empower the submissive, and which had no place in the one that Kikunojo and I had established with Haruna. To my knowledge she had no limits, no line in the sand which we were not to cross as any such boundaries had long been driven from her by Sasugaki.

As such I suppose you could even say that I had begun to envy Sasugaki in a manner of speaking. Having enjoyed the fruits of his labor, I could only imagine the immense satisfaction he must have felt every time he succeeded in breaking her resistance down in order to make her such a perfect slave to men's lusts. That was why forcing her to abandon this new existence that she seemed to have established as a result of meeting Naruto proved so tempting. It would have been an opportunity for me to experience the same pleasure of making her accept her role as my personal cock sleeve.

However, fortunately or unfortunately depending on your perspective it appears that in spite of her shedding her old outlook on life. The desires that Sasugaki had installed into her flesh were not so easily dismissed, and hence the reason for my latest entry. I nearly cried out in joy when Haruna gave me the old sign that I was to meet her in the Dungeon yesterday. I had a difficult time waiting for the appointed hour. When I arrived to find her wearing my favorite outfit, I wasted little time in taking out my lusts on her.

Having just finished, I will likely have to tell the court that Haruna is not feeling well as I may have gone a little overboard. Still, it is hard not to be pleased knowing that she will remain my cumbucket forever as I can no longer claim that my actions are for her benefit. Still, I do cherish her so I can only hope that small distinction prevents me from seeming like Sasugaki in her eyes. I suppose only time will show if that remains the case.  
 ******************************** *

Anko had slipped out of her apartment building just before sunrise as she had wanted to avoid Kurenai. Not out of any sense of embarrassment, but to avoid any questions her roommate might have had. She reached the main gate and was surprised to find Hana kneeling among her Haimaru Triplets. She approached the Inuzuka, who smiled upon seeing that Anko had traded in the fishnet shirt that she wore for the leather bustier which cupped her breasts which she had purchased. She also wore her trench coat and skirt, but had traded her old shinobi sandals in for thigh high boots similar to Sakura's. Hana had little doubt that if she reached up Anko's skirt she'd find the kunoichi wasn't wearing panties so said, "It must feel good to have returned to the place you belong."

Anko returned the smile as she nodded before asking, "I'm guessing the official story is that we're supposed to be reinforcing Team Kakashi then."

Hana stood after finishing petting one of her canine companions as she answered, "Yes, I'll be aiding Kakashi in trying to pick up the scent of those who attacked the Flower Village. You've been assigned the task of providing protection to Lady Haruna. Which I can only guess is code for you will be allowed to explore your desires with her."

Anko was a little surprised at how easily Hana seemed to accept her new role in the Harem. The Inuzuka smiled as she said, "Naruto already explained his reasons when he told me I would be joining the mission. He's my mate so I trust his judgment and besides, it's good to see you happy again."

Anko couldn't deny that it felt good to be happy again. Stating as much, the two women quickly signed out of the Village before heading to the spot Naruto had designated as the spot he would collect them. Anko felt pleased when Naruto appeared and was struck speechless by the changes she had made to what she normally wore. He then quickly Hiraishined them away so that she could be introduced to the woman that she would be given charge of.

 ******************************** *

Naruto landed behind Hana as they began their search of the decimated Flower Village. His lover looked over her shoulder as she stated, "I'm glad that you wanted me to join you on this mission. But I have to admit that I'm skeptical I'll pick up a scent trail if Kakashi couldn't."

Naruto inclined his head in agreement, but replied, "True, but call me crazy if I like to believe that when it comes to tracking there are few better than the Inuzuka. Besides Vegetable is a big place and Kakashi-sensei's summons are stretched out pretty thin in trying to locate one."

Hana nodded before giving her nin-dog partners some instructions. The canines split off to search the ruined village as she walked next to her lover's side. Hoping to distract herself from the sad thoughts of the number of people who died in the Flower Village she asked, "Have you been watching the sessions between Haruna and Anko?"

Naruto nodded before answering, "A little. I get a bit uncomfortable seeing Haruna enjoy being humiliated by Anko. I have trouble accepting that the cheerful woman I left behind over four years ago could be so…damaged. I'm not even sure if it's right of me to describe it in such terms since it seems to imply that she needs to be fixed."

"In a sense she did need to be though," Hana stated. "Her previous shinobi masters did do a lot of good for her it seems. They helped break the hold of the man who made her that why."

"True, and it seems that Anko is using the insight that she received from Yurinojo's journal. She had Haruna establish a safe word with her so she knows when she is stepping out of bounds. The problem is that her previous masters didn't seem to care for such things so there might not be any boundaries left for her."

Hana bit her lip nervously for a moment before stating, "Well she doesn't enjoy bestiality." Naruto's head spun towards her so quickly she feared he might have snapped his neck so Hana swiftly explained, "Anko, asked for my assistance and was going to have my nin-dogs have a go with Haruna. She used the safe word though before anything happened. Anko appeared pleased, so I guess she was hoping that would be the case so that Haruna would see she could put an end to activities she wouldn't enjoy."

Naruto stared ahead as he said, "I'm guessing she asked you not to tell me?"

"No," Hana replied, "Although I believe she didn't tell you beforehand because she feared you'd stop her from even trying."

Naruto chuckled, "I guess she was relying on the old adage that it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. Still, I'm glad that there appear to be some things that Haruna had not been subjected to, or even if she had, she sees that she need not be any further."

Hana nodded, but went on alert as one of her nin-dogs hollowed. Taking off in the direction it came from she appeared around a corner to find her three partners surrounding a monk of the Fire Temple holding a walking stick like a bo. Her canine companions growled at the bald man, who despite the threat they represented remained calm and composed. He looked at Hana as Naruto appeared from around the corner as well and asked politely, "Would you mind please calling off your animals? I mean you no harm."

Hana was going to ask the Fire Monk what he was doing in the destroyed village, but Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. Understanding the silent request, she whistled causing the Haimaru Triplets to return to her.

Naruto stepped in front before asking, "Sorry about that, but you're a long way from the Fire Temple so perhaps you'll explain what you are doing here."

"Of course, my name is Chiriku," The monk stated politely. "I was on a journey of self-discovery when I heard of the tragedy which befell the Flower Village. I came here to offer prayers for the dead."

Hana was going to accept the monk's explanation, but Naruto appeared less trusting as he stated, "I'd appreciate it if you would come with us to the capital."

To Hana's surprise the monk tensed as he gripped his make-shift staff tighter as if he was preparing to attack or defend himself. The small movement was enough for Naruto as he charged the monk while pulling shuriken from his pouch which he sent flying towards the man. The monk spun his staff easily battering the shuriken away causing them to smash into the ground around him. Naruto leapt in with a punch, but Chiriku moved his head to the side to avoid it and slammed his staff up into the jinchuriki's stomach.

However, he was surprised to learn that rather than knocking the wind out of his opponent. Naruto had caught the end of it with his other hand. Chiriku's eyes grew wide as he realized his opponent was balancing on the end of the staff. Naruto then grabbed the end of the weapon more firmly before flipping himself over the monk and used the staff as a means to flip Chiriku along with him. Naruto landed on his feet pulling the monk into the air before tossing him over his head. Chiriku lost his grip on his staff, but landed gracefully several feet away.

The monk studied the blond shinobi before asking, "Do you often resort to attacking people before they can answer your requests?"

Naruto shrugged as he answered, "I do when I think they are lying to me." The jinchuriki pointed towards the sash that the monk wore as he stated, "That Sash belongs to a group called the Twelve Shinobi Guardians. They were the private protectors of the Fire Daimyo before it splintered in half due to the One King Movement. A movement which sees the Kage, and I'm guessing leaders of Shinobi villages as threats to the rule of the Daimyo. Now if you want me to believe you are just here to offer prayers then you should have hidden that sash."

Chiriku looked down at his sash which showed his former association with the Twelve Ninja Guardians before replying, "I suppose since you hail from the same village as Asuma, I shouldn't be surprised that you recognized this. Yet it is quite the leap to make that I am somehow responsible for what happened here."

"I never claimed that I thought you were responsible," Naruto replied dropping out of his stance. "I merely believe that you are not telling us the truth about what brings you here. I attacked you to see how you'd reacted. You fought defensively which makes me believe you aren't an adversary, but that doesn't mean that you don't know more than you are telling."

Kakashi appeared behind the monk having heard the nin-dog's howl as he said amused, "Color me impressed Naruto."

Chiriku looked behind him to see the rest of Team Kakashi had gathered so admitting that he wouldn't be able to get away said, "Kakashi, it has been awhile."

The jounin nodded as he said, "It has and although I still owe you for the assistance that you provided Guy, Yamato, and myself when we showed up on the Fire Temple's door half dead. I hope you understand why I can't let that influence me here."

The monk inclined his head as he said, "I do. I suppose you are here at the Vegetable Country Daimyo's request." When Kakashi nodded, Chiriku sighed before stating, "My journey here does indeed have little to do with a monk's benevolence." Focusing on Kakashi, he continued, "You recall how the Fire Temple was attacked several weeks before your run in with Akatsuki's leader?"

"I do, one of your disciples went missing during that raid if I'm not mistaken," Kakashi answered.

"Yes, his name was Sora," the monk said worriedly. "I have been searching for clues to his whereabouts ever since the attack. Every now and then I would hear some hint or receive a sign as to what had happened to him." Looking at Naruto, he said, "I believe the attack on the Fire Temple was carried out by members of the One King Movement and that the reason behind it was to make off with my student as he is the son of one of its leaders."

Naruto frowned as Toka spoke up since he could hear the suspicion in his lover's voice as she said, "The Fire Temple is a rather public and well-defended place to simply to be reunited with his son."

Chiriku turned his gaze to Toka while keeping his face a serene but unreadable mask as he replied, "I have long since stopped trying to understand Kazuma's thought process. I haven't been able to contemplate his mindset ever since he joined the One King Movement and convinced half of my fellow Guardians to join him. However, as I do believe he was behind the destruction here it does show he has little qualms about attacking well-guarded locations."

Toka didn't look convinced and was about to state as much but Kakashi politely interjected as he said, "Still, if we are looking for the same culprits. Then perhaps we can help each other out?"

Chiriku shook his head in the negative as he replied, "I do not believe I will be remaining here in Vegetable Country. If they hold true to their typical pattern now that they have shown themselves they will quickly fade back into the shadows. That they have made no further moves since this attack convinces me that they have already moved on."

Kakashi nodded as he said, "Okay, but if you change your mind you can find us or one of our colleagues in the capital."

"Thank you Kakashi," Chiriku stated with a slight bow as he turned away to face Naruto.

The Jinchuriki tossed him the walking stick that he had taken as he said, "Sorry about attacking you."

"No need to apologize," the monk replied good-naturedly, "Your reasons were rather well thought out. It also showed an understanding of the simple truths that one can learn about an opponent through the martial arts. As much as you learned from me, I also learned from you. Your fiery spirit reminds me of my student."

"I hope you find him," Naruto said kindly.

A small sadness appeared in Chiriku face as he said, "As do I." The monk's tone seemed to hint at a deeper meaning, but before he could be asked about it he began to walk away.

Team Kakashi and Hana watched him leave for several moments and as soon as he was out of ear shot Toka crossed her arms as she stated, "He knows more than he is letting on. We should have pressed him for more answers Kakashi."

The Jounin pulled out his ever present book as he replied calmly, "That may be, but he is a respected member of the Religious Caste and of the Fire Temple in particular. Unless we have proof of some kind of involvement on his part detaining him against his will would only cause the Hokage to be put in a rather difficult position if the monks brought their complaints to the Daimyo." He could tell Toka was still less than satisfied so added, "Besides, I believe I know why he was so evasive to our questions."

"You think his student may somehow be responsible for the destruction of the Flower Village."

Kakashi looked up at Naruto in surprise before asking, "Did you gain that insight from your brief fight?"

Naruto nodded before explaining, "He kind of reminded me of how the Old Man was with me."

"Old Man," Fu repeated confused as Sakura giggled while Kakashi gave his student a smile which was reflected in his visible eye.

"He means the Third Hokage," Kakashi explained to those unaware. Focusing on his student once more he asked, "But what do you mean?"

Naruto folded his arms and assumed a thinking pose as he stated, "When I was young the Old Man was one of the only people close to me. After I found out I was a jinchuriki, I was really angry at him for not telling me." Naruto paused and then sighed sadly before continuing, "I kind of wish now that I had talked to him about why he kept it a secret. But thinking back, every once in a while I'd catch him looking at me with a worried expression. In hindsight it kind of felt like he was trying to guess which way I would go, whether I'd continue to love the village and be a benefit. Or, if I would come to despise it and become a bane to it."

"Naruto, the Third Hokage cared for you a great deal and…"

"I know Kakashi," Naruto replied, "I believe I understand why he didn't tell me about my being a jinchuriki. He wanted me to experience an as normal childhood as I could. Still, my point was that his knowing what I was and the pressures already being applied to me as a result caused him to worry I would lose my way. I imagine it must have been rather similar to what you felt towards Sasuke."

Kakashi was once more impressed with the maturity that Naruto had developed as a result of his many relationships. Inclining his head he said, "Indeed. After the confrontation with Pain during the mission to protect the Tsuchigumo Clan's Forbidden Technique, Gai, Yamato, and myself were in bad shape. We probably wouldn't have made it if Gai hadn't pushed himself so hard to reach the Fire Temple. There had just been an attack on it in which Chiriku's disciple was kidnapped. Yet despite that the other monks almost seemed relieved that he was gone… like…"

"Like he was a jinchuriki whose existence they barely tolerated," Fu said the pain of her own experiences easy to hear in her voice.

Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder even as Kakashi said, "I'm afraid so."

"But that doesn't make any sense," Hana interjected. "We know where all the Bijuu are which means all the jinchuriki are accounted for."

"Perhaps," Toka said with a frown.

"What are you thinking?" Naruto asked turning towards the Senju.

"Well in my time the means to contain the Bijuu in a vessel had not yet been mastered," Toka replied. "Yet that didn't stop many Clans from searching out means to increase the power of their ninja. Most attempts ended rather poorly. It might just be that this Sora was one such example. If the other monks knew they may have shunned him for it. In either case, we can assume that this Kazuma character must have done something to his son and that the attack on the temple was to reclaim the power he stored in him."

"But why attack this village?" Naruto asked while looking at the destruction. "More to the point why would Chiriku's student help?"

Kakashi closed his book as he said, "We can't assume too much. I agree with Toka's theory, but we can't be sure that Sora is a willing accomplice. However, if the One King Movement was behind this attack it makes sense as a testing ground for whatever power was sealed in him. It would also eliminate a Shinobi Village which is the stated goal of that organization."

"But what about the Watari that attacked us?" Sakura asked, "We all agreed that there reappearance wasn't just a coincidence. But it's kind of hard to believe that they would team-up with people hoping to do away with the current system."

Kakashi shrugged as he replied, "True, since the One King Movement seems to espouse loyalty to the Daimyo over splitting power with a Shinobi Village. However, perhaps the leadership of the movement has decided that since the Daimyo haven't joined with them that they should create a country where their ideals can flourish. If that's the case then this new country would require warriors to defend it thus giving the Watari a place to call home. However, without more information it's impossible to tell. For all we know the Watari that we ran into recognized me or Naruto and were looking for some payback. For now let's return to the Capital, it doesn't look like whoever attacked Flower left a trail for us to follow."

Team Kakashi began to run back to the capital of Vegetable although Naruto remained still for several heartbeats as his gaze turned towards where the Monk had been heading. Knowing that it was possible the man's student might have been a human weapon like the jinchuriki were meant to be, he considered following after to question him further. But recalling the concern he had felt in the man's spirit as they had fought, he understood the difficult position the monk was in. It was apparent that Chiriku likely suspected his student had been responsible for the destruction of the Flower Village. Still being quite aware of the preconceived judgments people made about jinchuriki, Naruto suspected that Chiriku was loathe to give voice to his belief lest his student be deemed a monster by his peers without having a chance to defend himself. Naruto figured that was also why the monk had turned down Kakashi's offer of assistance. He believed that Chiriku hoped to find his apprentice first and if he did fall to darkness to end him without the truth ever being discovered. That way in the very least he could deny those who had judged his student unfairly the validation of their beliefs, since it was likely those very opinions which would have pushed Sora onto a path of hate. Naruto turned to follow after his team hoping that the monk's fears turned out to be unwarranted.

 ******************************** *

Kiba groaned miserably as he awoke to the sensation of every fiber of his being screaming in pain despite what he could only assume was a generous mixture of painkillers coursing through his veins. Yet despite that the pain was almost welcome as he knew he was lucky to be alive having been baited into a trap by Koreshige. What was worse than the pain though, was the knowledge that his actions caused Aeris unnecessary suffering as she had nearly been present as another lover had nearly been taken from her.

He felt a steady pressure on his hand and opening his left eye, as the other was swollen shut, he saw Aeris laying with her head down on the bed with a death grip on the appendage. He tried to reach for his girlfriend but found he couldn't as his other arm was in a slinging. He sighed in frustration as he recalled how he ended up in his current state.

Ever since Kiba's relationship with Aeris and Yuffie had become public knowledge his star within the clan had risen, and while the two women's pasts as Taki-nin was still a secret. He found that many who had previously dismissed him as being more like his father than mother were suddenly taking an interest in him. He attributed it to the fact that the First Inuzuka had taken many mates and as such any male capable of doing so in the traditionally female dominated Clan was perhaps capable of following in his footsteps. Kiba knew it was for that reason that Koreshige had seen fit to take six mates himself.

Kiba now realized that Koreshige's recent defeat at his mother's hands, followed so swiftly by his taking two women as lovers suddenly had some in the clan speculating that perhaps he was destined to replace Tsume as leader of the Inuzuka. However while Kiba had never truly thought about it much seeing as he believed his mom would never be bested. He couldn't help basking in the spotlight that had been cast upon him, especially as it had piqued the interest of several females.

Not that Kiba had planned to take any of the suddenly interested women as mates since he knew he was exceedingly lucky that Aeris allowed Yuffie to share their bed. Still it had been nice to suddenly be thought of as a rising star within the clan. Yet it was that status which had made him a threat to Koreshige and why the man had targeted him by using his pride against him.

Koreshige had begun to verbally bait Kiba by using his relationship with Aeris and Yuffie against him by making it sound as if his choosing mates outside his Clan cemented his status as a runt rather than the opposite. While Kiba would never accuse his clan of being particularly Xenophobic of people outside the clan, the powerfully built Inuzuka's verbal attacks did succeed in stirring up the pride that they were the strongest clan in the village. It was never really talked about, but Kiba suspected that deep down all the Clans felt that if there ever was a Civil War within Konoha they would be the winner. It was a lingering type of pride that the One-hundred some odd years in which the Shinobi Villages had existed had yet to erase.

That wasn't to say Kiba believed the village was an exploding tag waiting to detonate into Clan Rivalries, but Koreshige had tapped into that ancient belief that they were superior which had motivated the Inuzuka to fight all the other clans for generations. Hearing Koreshige speak of his lovers as if they were inferior had made Kiba exceedingly angry and so when during a tense exchange between the two the man had issued a challenge he had been quick to accept. However, unlike the political challenge that Koreshige had issued to his mother the one Kiba had accepted was a personal challenge and as such was bound by different rules. One such rule was that it was perfectly acceptable to kill your opponent as the reason for such a match was to settle matters of honor, and in some cases only the death of the opponent would settle the matter for those involved.

Kiba had realized too late that he had played perfectly into Koreshige's hands by accepting the challenge as he could quickly reestablish some of the esteem he had lost from his defeat at his mother's hands, while at the same time taking some revenge on her by killing her son. More to the point there would be nothing that Tsume could do to retaliate as Trail by Combat was often used to settle disputes not create new ones.

That wasn't to say that Kiba needed to fight to the death, but since most Inuzuka would rather die than back down that tended to be the case. Therefore a Trail by Combat often tended to be used for only the most severe of feuds. Something Kiba realized he should have considered before accepting Koreshige's challenge. Still at the time Kiba had only believed that the worst which would happen would be his dirtying his fists with his opponent's blood. It was only after the match had started with most of the clan in attendance that he had realized that Koreshige intended for the Training Field that had been selected for their battle to be the site of his death.

To Kiba's shame the fight had been decidedly one-sided as Koreshige was too powerfully built and had shrugged off most of his blows with relative ease. Furthermore, the tall bald Inuzuka had proved that he had mastered the Clan's fighting style to an impressive degree with his relatively easy defeat by Tsume being due as a result of her combat prowess rather than a lack of it on his part. Thinking of his mother Kiba was still rather surprised by the open concern she had worn as Koreshige manhandled him likely already aware what fate awaited her son. Still he knew she wouldn't interfere even if it meant his death as for most of the Clan dying while giving your all was preferable then living with the shame of having been bested.

Kiba would have counted himself in that category as well at least until he had been knocked flat on his back after having had his arm broken. Koreshige to his credit gave Kiba the chance to surrender, but Kiba had remained defiant. Still just before Koreshige had struck what Kiba assumed would be the final blow Aeris had thrown herself on top of him and begun pleading for his life. Kiba could tell that Koreshige had been surprised by the move as well as angered by it since it had allowed Kiba to keep some small measure of dignity. Furthermore her actions while supporting his claim that Aeris and Yuffie were weak for not being Inuzuka, it also forced him to stay his hand since the rules of no outside interference had been broken.

Still Kiba had been anything but pleased to be saved in such a manner; however before he could say anything to make his displeasure know he had passed out from his injuries. He sighed in relief at that as a small mercy since he had experienced an epiphany in his beaten and drugged state. Going into the match he had been convinced that he was doing what he should be as a man in defending the honor of his women. Yet still, he now realized the only person whose honor he had been interested in protecting was his own. Aeris had pleaded with him not to fight Koreshige as she had stated repeatedly that what he said didn't matter. Yet, Kiba had not listened until he had finally been goaded into the fight.

Aeris stirred before jerking awake disappointed in herself for falling asleep. Her eyes immediately traveled to his face and upon seeing he was awake, Kiba saw a great deal of relief as well as a little worry. Having been the medic of her team Aeris didn't hug him aware of how much it would likely hurt him but she did stand as she said, "Thank goodness."

Her voice awoke Akamaru, who appeared on the other side of the bed with a soft, "Woof." Which conveyed a similar feeling as Aeris, his canine companion then whimpered and although to most people it would have sounded like his partner was conveying how worried he had been. The canine was actually reading him the riot act about his recklessness. Particularly for making Aeris worry about him so.

Kiba accepted Akamaru's list of complaints before saying, "I know partner, but can you please leave us alone for a few moments."

The large white canine barked an affirmative before adding that he better not make Aeris cry any further or he'd pee in his sandals. Kiba sighed wondering when it was his animal partner had decided to trade his allegiance to him in for his girlfriend. Once the two were alone Aeris appeared far more nervous as if aware that with Akamaru in the room there would have been someone to soothe the anger she expected from Kiba.

Hoping to soothe it herself before it erupted she said, "Kiba, I'm sorry I interfered. I know it was…"

"Aeris please," Kiba said with a calmness that surprised her causing her to trail off, "I'm the one who needs to apologize. Because of my foolishness and pride I nearly forced you to watch as another person you cared for was taken from you."

"Y-you were trying to defend our honor," Aeris said kindly.

Kiba sighed tiredly before stating, "I like to think that was why I acted the way I did. But it was my pride that motivated me. You told me that you didn't require me to fight. I should have listened." He could tell Aeris was pleased with the way the conversation was going. Looking up at the ceiling he admitted, "Growing up I never put much stock in matters of my standing in the clan. There didn't seem to be much point as it was always just assumed that whoever took over after my mom was going to be female. The best a guy like me could have hoped for was to impress some female that I had genes good enough for her to want to mate with me. That's why I guess it kind of went to my head when everyone began treating me like I was suddenly an Alpha."

Aeris shook her head as she said sweetly, "You're my Alpha." She leaned in kissing him softly before pulling back to say, "Let me go get the doctors. Now that you're awake they'll want to run some test."

Kiba nodded as best he could so Aeris gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before leaving the room. After a moment he said, "I know you're out there Yuffie."

"What of it," Yuffie stated as she climbed in from the window. "I'm only here because Aeris refused to leave your side until you woke up. "

Kiba wasn't surprised by the response since the few moments of tenderness that she showed him generally were in the aftermath of her joining in on Aeris and his lovemaking. Kiba and the deaged kunoichi otherwise tended to be rather antagonistic towards one another with Aeris often playing peacemaker. He suspected that he was about to receive a verbal beat down, and wasn't disappointed as she began, "You piss me off so much. You played into that muscle bound bastard's game like a naïve dipshit, and worse yet you made Aeris worry that you were going to be mad at her for interfering in the beating death that you so richly deserve."

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Kiba complained dryly.

Yuffie's demeanor softened slightly as she said, "Maybe."

Before Yuffie could pick up her tirade Aeris entered with Tsunade in tow. The brown-haired woman was surprised her teammate was still around which she stated, "Yuffie! I thought you said you were going home. Were you here all this time?"

"What! N..no… I… I was just checking on you when I saw this idiot was awake. It's not like I was concerned about him or anything."

Kiba was a little surprised to see Yuffie so flustered by the simple question, but hoping to put an end to her apparent embarrassment stated, "Lady Tsunade? I hope your being here isn't a sign that my condition is actually worse than I'm feel."

Tsunade's face broke into a small smile as she said teasingly, "Well it's not like I'm here because I care about the condition of my shinobi or anything." Yuffie's cheeks colored at the Hokage's reply especially as Aeris giggled in response. A moment later the Hokage was all business as she stated, "You'll be fine with some rest. Although you're damn lucky that fight ended when it did."

Kiba nodded in agreement as Aeris grabbed his good hand in both of hers. Noticing the lack of presence of his mother he asked, "How angry is she?"

Tsunade took a seat as she responded, "Hard to tell. She's been put in a rather difficult position as a result of your recklessness. There's nothing that can be done to Koreshige legally as the match between you two was sanctioned by your Clan. Why the Inuzuka would keep such a tradition alive is beyond me, but then again I have a difficult time understanding why the Hyuuga brand half their members with the Caged Bird Seal." The Hokage leaned back in the chair as she crossed her legs while adding, "More to the point, she now has to perform a balancing act in regards to him. She can't just challenge him to another fight as Koreshige likely wouldn't accept since his being weaker than her was already well documented. Plus it can't appear as if she is using her position as Clan Head to retaliate against him by giving him crap without losing the support of the Clan for abusing her powers."

"My mom wouldn't do that anyway," Kiba stated.

"That's kind of a double standard though isn't it," Yuffie stated surprising Kiba due to the angry tone she used. "Koreshige targeted Kiba precisely because he knew he couldn't beat Tsume. Why does he get away with it?"

"Because while that might be what we suspect the true motivation behind his actions was, I'm afraid the optics of the situation allow for a different telling as well," Tsunade replied.

Aeris frowned as she asked, "You mean because of our…"

"Yours," Yuffie chimed in.

"…relationship with Kiba," the brown-haired woman finished.

Tsunade inclined her head as she explained, "Yes. Kiba's apparently taking two lovers suddenly had people speaking of him as a potential replacement for Tsume."

"That seems rather silly," Yuffie said crossing her arms.

Tsunade shrugged before pointing out, "Well keep in mind it is one of the reasons that Koreshige sought out several mates himself. He's trying to set himself up as the spiritual return of the First Inuzuka from what Tsume tells me. So if anything, that Kiba managed to do so with two women from outside the Inuzuka clan where the practice would be considered even rarer and alien then within it, well I'm sure you can imagine quite a few people would be rather envious and impressed. Couple that with Kiba's status as one of the Rookie Nine, and it's not too hard to imagine why Koreshige would feel threatened enough by him to act."

"Rookie Nine?" Yuffie asked turning towards Kiba.

"It's just a title that some people gave my team and the other Rookie's that participated in the Chunin Exam. It's nothing special," Kiba stated with a shrug.

"I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss it," Tsunade said in reply. Focusing on Yuffie, she explained, "What Kiba fails to mention is that the rookies that make up the nine were all nominated for the first Chunin Exam after their graduation which was only a few months later. More to the point, they all made it through the first two rounds."

"Before I was eliminated in the preliminary round before the third," Kiba pointed out.

"Don't tell me that beating taught you some humility," Tsume said having been summoned from the Training Ground, via Tsunade's foxmark, which she had been in the process of wrecking to prevent herself from finding and killing Koreshige.

"No," Kiba said, "but you were the one that slugged me and told me it was time to get serious after my loss."

"That's because I didn't want you resting on your laurels from your successes," Tsume quickly retorted.

"Well you could have just said that," Kiba responded back heatedly.

His eyes went wide as he realized he had just talked back to his mother, who cracked her knuckles before saying, "Ladies leave."

Tsunade stood with a smirk as she ushered out the other two women as Aeris tried to protest out of fear Tsume would finish the job Koreshige had started. As soon as the door closed Kiba tried to apologize, but was cut short as his mother pulled him into a tight hug. He groaned as some of his injuries protested, but able to gleam some of the worry his mother had been feeling through the affectionate act he didn't complain. Finally after several moments he wrapped his good arm around her to say, "I'm fine mom."

Tsume pulled her head away from Kiba's chest letting his heartbeat assure her that he was okay. Kiba was surprised to see his mother's eyes appeared watery, but then she blinked and the soft eyes were replaced by steel as she said, "As soon as you're on your feet I'm going to put you through such hell of training that you're going to wish Aeris didn't stop the fight."

Kiba felt a heavy leaden weight settle in his stomach as he had felt his mother's training had been harsh before. Still he nodded causing his mother to smile as she said, "Good boy. Now rest up, you are going to need it."

Kiba nodded as Tsume stood to leave, but she stopped as she said, "Mom, I'm sorry my foolishness put you in such a hard place."

Tsume bared her fangs in a predatory smile as she said, "What's done is done. Koreshige is a sly bastard and he knew his verbal attacks against your ladies would make you lose your cool. Now the burden is on you to get stronger from this defeat."

"But what about you?" Kiba asked before clarifying, "He hasn't given up his claim to be the next clan head."

"He's welcome to come after me for it again. If he steps before me once more he's not going to walk away with only a broken nose, that's for sure."

Tsume reiterated that he should rest so Kiba laid back as she left the room. He frowned though as he doubted the next time Koreshige made a move for the title of Clan Leader it would be directly. Afraid that his actions had made it so that his mother couldn't keep a tight leash on the man, he knew he needed to get stronger in order to challenge him in her place. Still even with his mother's training he didn't know if he would be able to best the powerful Inuzuka. However, Kiba did know someone who seemed capable of breaking all the limitations others had placed on him back when everyone thought he was the dead last of the academy. As such as soon as he could, Kiba planned to turn to Naruto for help in breaking down his own.

 ******************************* **

Naruto walked through the deserted West Wing of Haruna's Castle. Stepping before a section of the wall he turned a lamp fixture sticking out of it. It resisted his attempt to turn it, but finally with the sound of something unlocking it gave way as a hidden door opened to the side. He stepped inside the room that Anko said the previous master of it had called simply The Dungeon.

The door sealed itself behind him as he couldn't help but feel the name fitted as he tried to figure out just what kind of sexual pleasures could be had from some of the devices contained inside of it. One of which was in use as he saw a blindfolded, gagged and nude Haruna tied to a long wooden triangle which was suspended in the air by wires to the ceiling. The Daimyo of Vegetable shifted about atop of it as she tried to use her thighs to prevent from sitting with all of her weight on the blunted top edge of it. Her task was made harder by heavy weights tied to straps around her ankles.

Anko clad in her leather bustier with the pieces that normal cupped her breasts removed paced around the Wooden Pony with a cat o' nine tails which she slapped against one of her leather gloved encased hands. She occasionally lashed out striking either Haruna's breasts or butt whenever she felt the woman was raising herself too far off of the device. Her attention shifted to Naruto and her demeanor which had been stern and domineering seconds before shifted into almost a schoolgirl like devotion as she said happily, "Master."

Anko turned back to Haruna, who had stiffened at the revelation of his presence and she removed the blindfolded as she giddily said, "Look who's come to watch as I play with my Toy." Haruna's eyes looked slightly mortified but she moaned as Anko gave her nipple a painful twist even as she gently tongued her ear. Her moaned turned into a pained yell which the ballgag she wore muffled as Anko's other hand pulled Haruna's thigh away from the horse causing her entire weight to bear down on her pussy.

Naruto looked away so Anko sensing her Master's discomfort stepped away allowing the women to get resituated as she came before the blond. Pushing her chest out as she stood in front of him, she asked, "Feeling a little backed up Master since Kakashi asked you not to play with your other lovers during the mission?"

Naruto chuckled as he moved to sit in a chair as he said, "Maybe a little." Anko moved to kneel before him but before she could pull out his cock to suck him, Naruto stopped her to say, "Actually what brings me here right now is Hana told me what you tried to do."

Anko wasn't surprised that Naruto learned of her attempt to use the Haimaru Triplets. After all, she had read Yurinojo's journal from cover to cover to find something which Haruna had not be subjected to before giving her a safe word to use. In fact, she was actually pleased that Naruto was choosing to confront her in the presence of Haruna and more to the point in the room where the Daimyo's past experiences showed she had little power. She suspected that Naruto knew her reasons so hoping the scenario played out as she expected asked in a tone somewhere between defiant and respectful, "Did I do something wrong Master? She is my Toy to play with."

"That she is my Pet, but you promised me you wouldn't get too crazy in your enjoyment of her. I consider literally throwing her to the dogs more than just playing. I doubt even her previous master did such a thing. Now I suspect you had your reasons and I'm pleased you gave her a means to stop it. But going forward I want you clear it with me before deciding to test her boundaries."

"Yes Master," Anko said as she stood. Turning towards Haruna she saw the woman watching the exchange closely, she also saw that her gaze when focusing on Naruto held gratitude and more than a little admiration. It confirmed for Anko that her Toy still held feeling for her Master which made her process of rehabilitating the Daimyo so she could take a spot at Naruto's side all the more important.

She was about to return to Haruna though to reassert her dominance, when Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her over his lap. Before she could ask what he was doing he brought his hand down on her naked backside causing Anko to cry out in surprise and pain. "M-master…"

Naruto brought his hand down twice more before explaining, "I do understand what you were doing my Pet. But, you seem to be forgetting your place." He spanked her twice more before gently rubbing her pussy which to his fingers seemed to be growing wetter as he added, "First you likely didn't tell me what you were doing as you figured it would be easier to ask for forgiveness then permission." He pulled his hand from her pussy and smacked her ass several more times, "And while you have my forgiveness these spankings are a part of your punishment for going around me." Upon reaching ten he stopped and again began rubbing her pussy causing her to moan even as the cheeks of her ass continued to redden. Finding her quim was practically drooling now he decided to give her five more as he stated, "Furthermore, you were about to go play with your Toy without first attending to your Master's needs." Finishing the five he asked, "Now my Pet, do you have something to say?"

Anko scrambled off his lap to resume her kneeling position as she asked obediently, "Master, may I please service your dick?"

Naruto just gave her a wave to indicate his permission the almost dismissive gesture caused Anko to coo appreciatively as she leaned forward and began to rub her face against his groin. His dick began to harden and once his pants were tented she used her teeth to grip his fly and pull it down. His dick sprang out and she heard Haruna give an appreciative moan as she saw it for the first time. Anko wasted no time in swallowing his manhood, bobbing her head in his lap enthusiastically. Naruto groaned as she tried to swallow his entire length, but she gagged only to try again moments later.

She began to suck on his cockhead as she opened his pants the rest of the way and began to pull them down. Once he was free of them, he spread his legs further apart allowing Anko to crawl closer as she began to suck on each of his nuts. She then ran her tongue along the underside of his cock before taking him into her mouth again, once more trying to force him all the way inside her mouth. Able to relax her throat enough, she succeeded in her task as her nose touched his shaved mound. She moaned in satisfaction as well as a result of her beginning to finger her pussy with one hand as the other massaged a tit.

Her lungs began to burn for air causing her to let his man python slip free of her lips as she backed off. Before she could swallow it again though Naruto pulled her into his lap to kiss her deeply, Anko moaned into his mouth as his hand began to roll around her breast as their tongues swirled around each other. Breaking the kiss he said, "I want to feel you cunt wrapped around me, my Pet."

Breathlessly Anko replied, "Yes Master."

She spun in his lap so that she faced Haruna and then standing up slightly, she gripped his dick and guided it past her entrance until it was nestled up against her core. Anko began bouncing on his cock happily as Naruto's hand gripped her breasts possessively. Aware that Haruna's eyes were glued to them, she allowed her Master to pull her back against him. She then placed her feet on his knees and displayed her pussy to the Daimyo. Naruto took control as he began pounding up into her pussy causing Anko to moan loudly before saying to her Toy, "You want this cock don't you? I'm sure some part of you wonders what it would have been like to meet my Master under different circumstances. Maybe you even pictured him as part of some happily ever after. But sadly my Master has no use for a broken toy who only listens to her cunt. He needs women who can help him shape the course of the Elemental Nations. But don't worry little Toy, your mistress will put you back together again so you can take your spot at his side."

"Anko," Naruto said in surprise.

Anko looked back at Naruto as she said, "It is okay Master. She's been touched by you so I know I'm only borrowing her. I'll do a good job of rehabilitating her and make her worthy of your cock because then my Master will fill his Pet's pussy with lots of his thick and delicious cum." Anko pulled her back from Naruto's chest and still balanced on his knees began slamming herself down on the dick she was impaled upon. She raised her hands behind her head as she felt her lover swell inside her so she displayed herself for Haruna's benefit as she pleaded, "Please give me your cum Master!"

Naruto held back for several more thrusts before exploding inside of his lover as she shook over him as she experienced her own climax. She sagged against him once more as she kissed his cheek lovingly before saying, "Thank you for your seed, Master."

Naruto turned his face to hers and replied, "You're welcome my Pet." They kissed greedily, but before things progressed much further, Naruto forced them both to their feet before extracting his cock from his lover. "I should get going," he informed his lover, "Kakashi-sensei doesn't want me tiring myself out with nighttime activities. Good night, my Pet."

"Good night Master," Anko said walking towards her Toy after receiving a loving kiss from Naruto while he put his pants and boxers back on. Anko smiled as he was obviously unsure of how to address the nude Daimyo so settled for a quick good night which Haruna returned after her ballgag was removed.

Anko helped Haruna off of the wooden pony and smirked as she saw the trail of pussy juice running down from where her cunt had rested. She stepped away as Haruna walked stiffly to get the soreness out of her legs. Pulling a dildo and harness from one of the walls she asked, "Did watching me with my Master excite you?"

"Yes Mistress," Haruna replied demurely.

"Good," Anko replied with a soft moan as she slipped the harness on and slid one end of the plastic phallus through it and into her. "And does my Toy one day desire to be with him herself?"

Haruna seeing what Anko was doing dropped to her knees and kept her head down. She didn't speak making the Leaf Kunoichi suspect that her previous master likely would have punished her for being honest. She had read in Yurinojo's journal that after her encounter with Naruto, he had once asked if she harbored feelings for him. The Flower Ninja hadn't specified her answer, but from how he had described his session with her afterwards she believed he hadn't liked it. Haruna aware that Anko had read the journal likely suspected she was being set up to be punished again.

Reaching down, she grabbed Haruna's jaw roughly as she said harshly, "Answer my question."

"Yes."

Anko smiled as she said, "Good, and now for your reward." She pushed the plastic dick into Haruna's lips who expertly began sucking it to get it wet. Anko placed her hand on the Daimyo's head as she began to fuck her mouth enjoying how the toy stirred the cum inside her up. Soon though she was ready to mount her Toy so grabbing her by the hair had her walk on all fours to the chair Naruto had just been occupying. Placing her face down in it, she lifted the woman's ass and crouching behind her slid easily into her drenched cunt.

Haruna moaned in both pleasure and pain as her still tender pussy was slammed into by Anko. The jounin pulled Haruna's face back by her hair as she said, "You love it don't you, you masochistic bitch. You love being nothing more than a Toy to be used by people to satisfy their lusts."

Haruna whimpered but a sharp pull of her hair from Anko had her replying, "Yes Mistress."

"Then that is what you'll be," Anko said as she began pushing her rubber dick in and out of the tight tunnel gripping it with renewed vigor. "But my Master has no use for toys, Haruna. If you want his cock to eventually be what gives you pleasure then you need to desire more."

Anko stuck three of her fingers into Haruna's ass and began to work them in time with her thrusts. She wasn't surprised when a few moments later the Daimyo tensed as she began to cum. Anko let the woman collapse against the chair as she stood pulling the dildo free. Staring down at the woman she asked, "Who gave you permission to cum before me?" Pulling Haruna's face up by her hair she added, "Here I was thinking that I'd allow you the privilege of sucking Master's cum out of my pussy."

"Please forgive me Mistress," Haruna stated hungrily.

Anko thought about it for a moment before pulling the dildo free of her pussy. Holding the end that had been inside her out to the woman she said, "We'll see. But I suppose I'll give you a small taste first." She watched as Haruna eagerly began licking the end of the rubber toy with her tongue trying to gather up any of the cum that still clung to it. Growing excited from watching the Daimyo clean the toy, she took a seat in the chair to allow the woman to put her tongue to work cleaning her as well. Anko moaned as the woman wordlessly accept the invitation which grew even louder as she pictured her Master one day behind the Daimyo pumping her full of his seed as well.

 ******************************** *  
Fuka was bored as she remained seated outside the cell that housed Leader's prisoner. Her role thus far in his scheme had been little more than to constantly drain away the prisoner's chakra. They naturally had chakra seals which would do the same thing, but she believed the Leader felt having her do it was a more personal touch. Something which Fuka could appreciate, yet nonetheless longed to take a more active role as up to now she had not left their current hideout. She also believed it was because should they capture the target that had brought them to Vegetable she'd be used in a similar manner to keep the nine-tails subdued.

She went on guard as she heard footsteps approach, but relaxed as she saw the man she had just been thinking of approaching. She frowned as she didn't see Fudo or Fuen with him so asked, "Where are the others?"

"Fuen is off to collect the bounty we collected, and Fudo is preparing for the final stage of the plan," the man replied. Indicating the cell, he asked, "How is the prisoner?"

"His chakra is delicious, although I'm growing a little bored with it."

The Leader chuckled as he opened the door to say, "Hello father, are you enjoying the accommodations?"

Kazuma looked up weakly due to his near chakra exhaustion as he answered with a question of his own, "Sora, what brings you by to visit your old man?"

Sora smirked tossing his dad a sweet potato which the man eagerly grabbed looking to recoup some of his strength. The young monk watched his dad eat ravenously before tossing him a cloth as he said, "Here use this to wipe your face."

Kazuma grabbed the cloth and recognizing it as a sash that was given to the Twelve Ninja Guardians asked, "What's with this?"

"The reason for my visit father," Sora stated coldly. "I thought you'd be interested in knowing that you're the last of the Original members of the Twelve Ninja Guardians." Seeing his father noticed the blood on it he added, "You might not be aware of this, but before I took over for you, the reason Chiriku was always turning up is we Ninja Monks developed subtle means to alert one another that a brother was in in the area. I've been leaving him a trail of breadcrumbs to keep you off balance as you tried to stay one step ahead of him."

A mirthless chuckle escaped from the young man's father as he said, "A clever plan keeping me focused outside while you turn my associates against me. Still, why pray tell bait your former teacher into a trap?"

Sora shrugged as he said, "It was actually my goal that he'd help bait the trap for our true target. I suppose he suspected that I was no longer the unwilling accomplice that your kidnapping me from the temple would have led him to believe. I suppose my taking such an active role in destroying the Flower Village was bound to have such consequences."

"Perhaps he hoped by not involving the Leaf, to keep your involvement from being public knowledge," Kazuma stated.

"You almost sound regretful father, has the passing of your once dear friend touched some vestige of emotion you still harbor in your heart. No matter, Chiriku like you tried to use me as a pawn between the two of you. It was you yourself that pointed out his taking a personal interest in me, was just to deny you the power of the nine-tails growing within me. He knew perfectly well what you did to me but remained silent even as I had to endure the looks of disgust from my fellow monks."

"I gave you power," Kazuma said attempting to stand.

Fuka moved to drain him again, but Sora held up his hand as he approached his father. Pulling the sleeve of his right arm up he showed off the beastly arm that he had used to bandage. He then backhanded his father with it knocking him down to the ground as he said, "You didn't do this to me for my benefit, but yours. You lacked the power to destroy the current system yourself so attempted to use me as your weapon. Everything about you was a lie including your supposed affection for me. The only reason you still draw breath father is because I'm going to tear down everything you valued and I want you to see it."

Kazuma scoffed as he asked, "And how do you intend to do that boy while playing as some sort of low rent bounty hunter?"

"That's your problem father, you lack vision. That's also why your crew now works for me. Fudo and Fuen only worked with you because they expected the rewards for removing Konoha for the Fire Daimyo would be substantial. You can only maintain the loyalty of such people for so long with promises of the good life. Under my leadership however, they've already achieved riches they didn't think possible so trust me when I say more is to come. We'll make a little coin by removing the nine-tails jinchuriki and then not only will I crush Konoha, but then I'm going to kill the entire Fire Daimyo line. Imagine the chaos that will erupt as all the nations try to be the first to claim the territory that once belonged to the Land of Fire." Dropping to his haunches as he stared down at his father he asked, "Now tell me father, how will a man like you react when the country he tried to protect by removing what he perceived as a threat to the power of its rightful ruler is destroyed piece by piece as the other countries fight for it?"

Sora stood after slapping a chakra suppression seal on him not caring to hear if his father had an answer. He walked from the cell leaving Fuka by the door and who then began to close it. But just before it slammed shut Kazuma asked, "And how did he secure your loyalty Fuka?"

Fuka gave an amused smile as she answered, "You know better than most that I'm a monster Kazuma. I've been around long enough to see countries come and go so don't care in the slightest who rules whom. I simply followed you because I thought it'd allow me to have a little fun. His plan however sounds far more entertaining." Her voice dropped down to a small whisper as she added, "But don't worry, I won't tell him your dirty little secret… at least not until it amuses me to do so." She then slammed the door closed and headed after Sora suspecting that since he had applied a chakra suppression tag to Kazuma it meant she would be taking an active role now.

 ******************************** *

Kushina sat on the edge of her bed looking at her right arm which was marked with the symbols that made up the key for Naruto's seal. She was nude having enjoyed the experience Naruto had with Anko. She had felt a delicious thrill as she had mirrored Anko while the woman had begged for the privilege of enjoying her son's dick. That it had been her voice repeating Anko's words had driven her to the heights of lust. However, it had also been Anko's words to Haruna which had caused her to end the session prematurely.

Hearing Anko tell Haruna that she was a woman whose pussy was calling the shots had hit a soft spot within the Uzumaki. After all, she was no better as she had begun to try and justify her desires using whatever rational she could. Minato's actions for example didn't suddenly free her from the fact that what she desired was wrong and while others might have given in, their choices didn't mean she should succumb to her own base needs. Especially as she saw that Naruto had plenty of lovers, but only one mother, and she needed to stop letting her lusts try to make her forget that fact.

That was what made the key that Kiyomi had given her such a horrible temptation. She knew that she could simply unlock the gate and the matter would be outside of her control as even the lamps would stop working since Naruto's chakra would meld with hers. Kushina shivered as she imagined that if that happened and with no further barrier between them the pleasure she gleamed from his lovers would be even greater. She harbored no doubts that she would soon be begging her son to fuck her directly throwing away any chance to be a mother to her son. Instead she would just be another woman enthralled by his dick.

Kushina had considered asking Kiyomi to set her free by supplying a body for her to use. But she feared that even once free of the seal, she would still desire her son, and to her surrendering then would almost be worse than if she was in the seal. This was because she felt that being free of it and still desiring Naruto would prove that her desires were her own and not just a product of the situation she had found herself in.

But she knew that at some point leaving the seal intact would be detrimental to her son. Kushina had already come up with a solution to her situation which would allow her to keep her dignity as a mother intact. But she found going through with it harder than she thought causing her respect for Minato and what he had sacrificed to return somewhat. She considered going to sleep since she didn't need to make a decision now, but then the lamp switched on. She frowned, but she waved it off since Kakashi had made it clear he didn't want the women of his team engaging Naruto in sex while on the mission. Curious as to who was disobeying his order, she fought against the pull which would have had her assuming the woman's place to find her son laying on the bed with a woman she didn't recognize on top of him.

The red-headed woman seemed to melt into Naruto's arms as he encircled her with them. Kushina wondered what was going on until she realized his chakra was being siphoned from him. Panicking she shouted, "Naruto wake up!"

"Huh… what… mom," Naruto said groggily as he came to.

He heard a seductive laugh he didn't recognize as his bottom lip was sucked on. The woman let it go saying, "Oh my, what a kinky boy to have a dream of kissing your mother in such a way."

The comment caused both Uzumaki to blush. The woman enjoyed the color that appeared on the young man's cheeks even as she leapt back when Naruto tried to kick her off him. Landing elegantly the woman said, "Normally I ask my victims if they like to deep or soft kiss." Moaning slightly as she licked her lips and ran a finger down her body she continued, "But I think I know which you prefer."

"Who the fuck are you?" Naruto asked preparing to attack the woman.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you catch me," she responded before creating a water jutsu that took the shape of a snake's mouth which hit him and smashed him through the wall. Naruto landed in the courtyard of the castle as his opponent laughed joyfully from the hole he had made. She leapt out followed by several kunai from behind launched by Kakashi as he appeared in the room. As the blades approached, she pulled a scroll which she held in front of her. For a moment Naruto thought he saw two of the woman but the image faded. She then spit out a large volume of mud which upon hitting the ground grew into a massive barrier between her and the weapons which imbedded in it. Landing on the ground, she blew Naruto a kiss before darting away into the darkness.

Kakashi landed next to Naruto hand him his pouch as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Naruto nodded as he affixed it to his belt since he had been sleeping in his pants and a black t-shirt. Accepting his sandals and cloak from Sakura as the rest of the team arrived, he said, "I'm fine. She surprised me that's all. We should get after her."

Kakashi was hesitant to agree fearing the woman was trying to bait them away from the castle. One of Hana's pups whined followed by Naruto saying, "Shit!"

Turning back to the jinchuriki and able to see from his eyes that he had entered Sage Mode, Kakashi asked, "What's wrong?"

"The Village is surrounded."

Hana confirmed the pronouncement as she said, "He's right Kakashi. I think it's the Watari."

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan as he began to order, "We're going to need to try and evacuate the citizens to the castle. Luckily most of the village is laid out in front of it. Sakura, go raise the alarm in the lower level, they should have a means of alerting the whole town. Once you do so establish a medical center as there may be wounded. Anko will remain close to Haruna as per her mission parameters so we don't need to worry about them. Hana and Fu will need to guard the back of the castle in case the Watari try to make their way up that way." Looking at Toka and Naruto as the others began to follow their orders he added, "That leaves protecting the village while evacuating civilians for us."

"Right," Naruto and Toka said in unison as they began following behind Kakashi.

As they reached the base of the castle a loud bell being hit sounded. The deep tone carried through the village causing lights to be switched on. The sudden illumination revealed many of the Wutari as they tried to sneak through the village towards the castle. The masked shinobi spotted the three Konoha-nin so charged as they tried to get passed them and into the castle.

Naruto easily broke through the horde before he created a clone which immediately charged a group of them preparing to throw shuriken at some of the civilians running for the castle. The Wutai targeted the clone instead, but it easily avoided the thrown weapons. It allowed one of the masked shinobi to hit it upon reaching them which caused it to explode killing the man and those moving to surround it.

Naruto ducked his head to the side causing the weighted end of a chain to sail past his head. Grabbing the chain, he pulled it and the man holding the sickle it was attached to towards him. Once the man reached him, Naruto slammed his fist up into the man's chest sending him skyward. He crashed down behind him with a sickening thud even as Naruto charged several more enemies before him. Reaching the group, he kicked one in the stomach sending him flying back into another group chasing after some civilians. As the streets began to thin out of civilians as Naruto moved deeper into the village, he created hundreds of clones to cut off any pursuit by the Wutari as the civilians rushed up the steps into the castle.

He avoided a sword strike against his back by rolling forward before throwing a pair of kunai behind him. The blades impacted with the knees of the woman who had tried to cut him down from behind causing her to scream as she fell back grabbing at them. Naruto leapt up with a knee that caught a man wielding a bo in the face. The man's face rocked back so Naruto took his weapon from him and then swung it to catch his opponent and two others standing behind him. Naruto's blow lifted all three men off of their feet and over the roof of one of the buildings as they disappeared into the night's sky.

Naruto looked around as he found himself alone at the center of an intersection. He could feel that his clones were driving the Watari back with the aid of Toka and Kakashi. He could also feel that Fu and Hana had their hands full with a group trying to scale up the back of the castle. Naruto was about to turn back to lend a hand when a large number of his clones nearby were suddenly wiped out. Receiving the image as to why he didn't need to feel the earth start shaking for him to start running down the street as a large mud river began chasing after him.

The river over took him carrying him down the street until it smashed into a mud wall that sprung up. Naruto was smashed into it as the mud river crashed against it before receding. Getting back to his feet as three more mud walls appeared boxing him in he said, "Are you going to tell me your name yet?"

He heard the amused laugh of the woman as she said from atop of the wall he was closest too, "I suppose its only right you know my name considered all we shared. Naruto leapt away as a bunch of spear like pillars of rock appeared from beneath him. Touching down he rolled back to avoid the last few before glaring up at the woman. She smirked before she leapt down from the wall and landed gracefully to balance on one of the spears that she had created, "My name is Fuka."

Naruto took a moment to run his eye over his opponent admitting that she was stunning in her pink shoulder-less gi with loose arm-warmers covering her which extended from her upper arms down to her wrists. She wore short purple shorts and short black boots that left her shapely legs exposed. Still Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that something about her was off. He wasn't sure what it was, but attributed it to when he had held her earlier her body had seemed unnaturally cold.

Tabling trying to figure out the mystery for the moment he asked, "You're not a member of the Watari. Not wearing that getup, so what do you want?"

"What all women want," Fuka replied amused pulling her scroll in front of her again. Putting it away she continued, "To find a bit of warmth to share with a good looking man. So how about you come home with me now and we not waste time fighting?"

"Sorry lady," Naruto replied pulling his chakra blades from his pouch, "but something tells me you don't have all the much warmth to give."

Fuka scowled at him before flashing through several hand signs. A cyclone appeared in front of her before flying towards Naruto. The jinchuriki rolled out of the way and prepared to charge the woman but was forced to dodge again as the wind jutsu angled around to attack him again. Needing to avoid the jutsu a third time, Naruto waited until the last moment to roll out of the way. He then channeled his wind chakra into his blades before swinging them at the rock pillar Fuka was standing on.

The wind scythes cut through the rock easily causing Fuka to lose her balance and thus end the jutsu as she leapt away. She landed on one of the rock walls in a crouch, where she began firing air bullets at the charging jinchuriki. Naruto reached the base of the wall and began running up it towards her while dodging between the frantic air bullets she fired. Just before he reached her, Fuka leapt from the wall but Naruto created a pair of clones which followed after her. She hit both of them causing them to dispel, but cursed as the smoke caused her to lose sight of her opponent. He appeared through it a moment later with a Rasengan in his hand, but Fuka blasted that Naruto as well. Her moment of triumph was cut short as that Naruto burst into smoke also and what appeared next from it was a smaller but faster version of the Rasenshuriken.

Naruto watched through the clearing his jutsu had cut through the smoke as Fuka pulled her scroll just as the jutsu hit. He noticed the pair of Fuka again as his jutsu collided with the one he had original aimed for. She was carried away by it where she smashed into the opposite wall at which point his jutsu unleashed its full fury. Thankfully though his chakra training had paid off as allowing him to make the Rasenshuriken smaller so rather than a massive crater in the earth only the earth wall she had hit was damaged. Still Naruto frowned as not only the top portion of the wall, but her body crumbled to dust.

Reaching out with his chakra sensing abilities, he cursed as he sensed his opponent above him so leapt as a deluge of water fell from above. Fuka stepped to the edge of the wall as Naruto landed on the ground in the water. She smirked as she pulled her scroll again before saying, "You certainly are a ruffian aren't you to treat a lady like that. Luckily I can take it and dish it out."

She placed her hands down on the front of the wall and from them appeared a wave of electricity which began traveling downwards. "Fuck," Naruto cursed leaping from the water to the top of one of the stone pillars still covering the ground as the wave hit the water electrifying it.

Fuka grinned darkly as she said, "You don't have anywhere to go now. I told you that you should have just come with me."

"I remember you giving me the same option," a voice cut in.

"What!" Fuka said turning her head towards the newcomer to have her throat slashed open with a three bladed claw as a man dressed in the garb of a monk appeared next to her.

Fuka's jutsu cut out as she fell forward into the water. Naruto stared up at his rescuer as he leapt to the wall before running up it. Keeping on guard he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name's Sora," the monk said keeping his distance. "I was taken captive by these people on orders from my father. Luckily, whatever they are planning forced them to leave their base lightly guarded so I could make my escape."

"Do you know how they destroyed the Flower Village?" Naruto asked.

"I… I'm not sure that I know what you are talking about" Sora said sounding confused and disoriented as it appeared like he was trying to remember, "T…They spent a lot of time keeping me drugged. I…I think I remember maybe hearing about it… or seeing… but its like trying to remember some sort of fevered dream."

Naruto kept his face expressionless, but having had a similar experience when he had entered his four-tail state during his training trip couldn't help but feel he was meeting a kindred spirit. His senses screamed at him about a threat from behind as a man landed on the edge of the wall shouting, "There you are boy. You're not getting away from us."

Naruto turned to face the new threat instinctually putting himself between Sora and the man. "You're not taking him anywhere," Naruto said defiantly.

He felt something get jammed into his back as Sora said coldly, "What makes you think he was talking to me?"

"Bastard," Naruto shouted swinging his fist behind him trying to smash the monk's face in. He felt everything begin to go topsy-turvy as Sora leapt away while still holding the injector he had used. The jinchuriki turned to face the monk and tried to charge him, but Sora sidestepped him before kicking Naruto in the middle of the back. The blow caused the jinchuriki to stumble forward into the waiting arms of Fuka.

She cupped the jinchuriki's face before saying, "Shh, don't fight it. Let Fuka help you off to sleep." She then pulled him into a kiss as she began to drain him of his chakra and life force.

Fuka wasn't sure why but as the kiss progressed a warm flush began to come over her. She began to feed more finding the feeling intoxicating as normally her existence was filled with nothing but a deadened existence. She became aware of her name being called until she was roughly grabbed away by Sora who tossed her to the ground saying, "That's enough goddammit. We only get paid if he is alive."

Fuka only listened with half an ear as she was shocked by the fact that it had hurt to hit the rough stone. Sora began to order Fudo to secure Naruto as the man slapped a special seal on him to prevent him from being able to use chakra and block his ability to feel his Hiraishin kunai to teleport away. By extension a panic began to spread throughout the network of his lovers as they felt Naruto's comforting presence disappear.

Sora smirked as he looked over Vegetable's Capital. Kneeling down he pulled the scroll that Fuen had prepared and flashing through hand signs, he pressed his hands to the ground causing massive stone like temples to appear around the village. He noticed some of the nearby Watari turn towards him looking at him with questioning eyes as a barrier sprang into existence trapping them inside. Sora smirked as Fudo then leapt to the ground in front of the barrier and pressing his hands to the ground caused a large pile of dirt to grow from the ground inside it. The Wave of disturbed earth grew and grew as more Watari began to gather to find out what their leader was planning. But then they began to panic as from the unnatural soil the corpses of all those killed in the Flower Village began to appear.

Many of the Watari ran towards the barrier hoping they would be able to escape, but they banged against it fruitlessly as the undead shinobi pounced on them. The rest ran deeper into the village hoping to defend themselves from the undead horde.

"Well done, Fudo," Sora said as he watched the Watari scatter.

"I aim to please," the man said leaping back up the wall to pick up their target.

Sora turned away and noticed Fuka still on the ground so said, "Let's go Fuka. I want you around to drain his chakra if his Bijuu tries anything. Just keep in mind that we need him alive to collect the bounty."

"R-right," Fuka said shakily as she stood dusting her clothes off. She stopped though as she felt a sudden pain in her hand and inspecting it was shocked to find it she had suffered a cut as she hit the ground but even more surprising was the fact that it was currently bleeding which would be impossible considering that her body's heart had stopped long ago. Yet reaching to her chest her eyes grew wide as she felt a steady thumping rising from within.

 ********************************

Naruto felt a pain in his stomach as a woman he thought had loved him stabbed him with a kunai she had hidden somehow despite only wearing a white sheet taken from the bed where they had just made love. The force of her attacked slammed him against a large glass window. The window behind him cracked as a result causing him to fall from the tall building that had been his crowning achievement. Everything seemed to slow down as he drank in the moment of what appeared to be his death.

The woman burst into smoke revealing someone he didn't know even as her still pink eyes shown with the same light he had always associated with her. Now though that light was replaced by anguish and pain as she watched him fall further and further away into darkness. Clutched in her hand was the kunai that she had just plunged into him, but in the other hand holding the sheet to her he saw she gripped the red strap of a headband. The metal portion spun around and as it faced him he he saw it was marked with the symbol of Iwa.

Time sped up again as Naruto fell the fifty stories that made up the building whose grand opening that they had just celebrated. Hitting the pavement of the street below, he was surprised that he didn't feel anything even as the heavens began to open up and pour rain down upon him. He heard someone scream before people began to gather around him with an old lady he knew but didn't pushing her way to the front. In her mouth was an ever present cigarette which fell free as she caught sight of him.

"No," she shouted as she knelt next to before asking, "Who did this?"

Naruto felt his light fading and couldn't answer even if he wanted to so just gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile. Just as everything went dark for him, a thought popped into his head which strangely enough seemed to be a message to him from the great beyond. "I didn't see that coming. I'll let you take over from here, Naruto."

Time began to reverse itself as Naruto began to see all the events that led up to the moment and strangely enough start in the bathroom of the Grand Konoha Hotel as the room began to fill with the pleasured filled moans of Tayuya.

 *******************************

Fuka looked up as Naruto began to twitch while he was chained up to a wall. Currently Sora and Fudo were out looking for some sign of how Kazuma had escaped since they had returned to find him missing. The woman was surprised as she felt her cheeks heat up while she stared at the still unconscious jinchuriki. She then felt an urge that she had not experienced in centuries despite how promiscuous she acted. Turning away, she tried to understand what was happening to her and wished Fuen would return so she could find some alone time to figure things out as well as deal with the increasing dampness growing between her thighs.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 58: The Rise and Fall**

The Past: Day 1: D's creation

Naruto D sprang into life along with B and C as A, the true Naruto, showed off his new jutsu for Tayuya. Naruto had created an extra clone to begin a long-term mission to try and heal the bad blood between the people of Fang and Claw. During the period where Naruto had pulled away from his lovers as a result of Kanji's insistence that they were only with him due to the effects of the Binding, he had begun to turn his attention to places he had felt were potential fires that might grow out of control. The difficulty faced by the alliance between the Land of Fang and Land of Claw, which he had inadvertently helped forge by accidently sending a faux copy of Jiraiya's Make Out Series to the Daimyo of Fang Country, was probably one of the most pressing.

As a result of that peace, the two leaders had agreed to build a joint city on the section of the border where most of the bad blood between the countries had been born as they had fought for the rich mineral deposits that were located there. They had named the new village Paradise and had quickly changed it to Paradise City as the small starter village had bloomed into a large urban area. The reason for the quick growth was due to the fact that with a treaty in place and no fighting taking place it was soon learned that the mines they had been fighting for contained just a fraction of the wealth to be had. The mining rights were quickly and fairly divvied up between the two countries and as the mining town boomed, other businesses began to set up shop to support it.

That wasn't to say things had been easy as generations of hate and mistrust didn't evaporate over night, but in order to keep the wealth flowing the town leaders found a way to resolve the occasional flare-ups that happened. Yet in recent months it had come to Naruto's attention that the tensions in Paradise City were reaching a boiling point. Naruto suspecting that Iwa might be trying to create a situation where the old feuds would explode into violence so Earth Country could step in and annex both countries to expand its border so decided to act.

He couldn't do so overtly, as it appeared that the other Four Elemental Countries were not interested in what was going on along Earth Country's Western Border. More to the point, the Fire Daimyo had expressly forbid Tsunade from doing anything either overtly or covertly using the reasoning that Konoha's involvement could inflame the situation more. But Naruto was convinced that if nothing was done it might erupt into a conflict which could pull Konoha or the other shinobi villages into it and thus make it harder to complete his ambition. D's mission therefore was to put an end to the growing tension in Paradise City, especially since it was a place that both Fang and Claw claimed ownership of and thus would most likely be the place where an event that could trigger a war between the two countries would happen.

Still, Naruto hadn't assigned the task to any of the clones that he had just created to please Tayuya. As the smoke from their creation began to thin D decided that he would take it up, which seemed to suit B and C fine as they remained still. Grabbing the backpack Naruto had been carrying for the occasion the nude clone disappeared into the bathroom as Tayuya upon spotting Naruto and his clones said, "Don't tell me you…"

"Too much?" Naruto asked.

D heard the devilish smirk in Tayuya's response of, "Maybe not enough."

D watched the three Naruto share an amused look before they walked deeper into the hotel room to begin pleasuring the former Sound-nin. D looked into the bathroom's mirror as he tried to ignore the sounds coming from the room as Tayuya basked at being the center of attention of Naruto and his clones. Knowing he needed to change his appearance, he applied Tsunade's henge to his features so that his hair began to turn brown, and the whisker marks which Naruto sported disappeared. He made a few tweaks to his face before he combed his hair forward hoping that the different style and color would help to prevent people from identifying him as Naruto. D knew he could change his looks more, but didn't want to keep being startled every time he passed a mirror.

Looking in the pack D found money and clothes but not much else in the way of supplies. D figured that since another part of his mission was to see just how long a K-clone would last on its own, he figured Naruto had left the money so D could take care of his needs as they came up. Pulling out the clothes, he dressed in the two toned pants that had grayish white legs that turned dark grey mid-thigh. His shirt was a collared, button-down black shirt over which he pulled a white short-sleeve with intricate black stitching. Pulling the black shoes with red laces on last, he found them a little constricting as they were not the open toe design favored by shinobi.

Now dressed, D glanced out of the bathroom to see that Tayuya was otherwise preoccupied so taking the backpack proceeded to leave the room. D took the elevator down and as he walked through the lobby noticed that the young woman named Ami at the front desk seemed a little flushed. Recalling from Naruto's memories the show Tayuya put on in the elevator on the ride up after letting it drop in front of the purple haired woman just what they were going up to the room to do, he wasn't surprised. For a moment he wondered if his fellow clones perhaps weren't getting the better deal in pleasuring the feisty red-head, but knowing there was little point in complaining about his choice now he pushed the thought aside.

Looking at Ami, D recalled the arrogant bully she had been, but admitted to not being able to see such a trait in her currently. The woman still wore the same asymmetrical haircut she had in the academy with the bang on the left side of her face being longer than the rest of her hair which was chin length. She looked up as she likely sensed his watching her and when her brown eyes met his, her cheeks grew slightly brighter. D gave her a warm smile as he considered perhaps trying to seduce her since he knew Naruto still had some intention of doing so. In fact, one last objective that D had was to attempt to seduce a woman to see if The Binding took hold.

Naruto didn't necessarily think that it would since while his tainted chakra had been shown to be able to affect certain women with sensor abilities; it had yet to be shown to be able bind them to him. But, he felt it was best to make sure while his clone was on its long term mission. However, D decided not to target the woman if only because of her past with Sakura and the awkward position it would put both women in should she find herself bound to the jinchuriki.

Leaving the hotel, D spent a moment considering his options, finally deciding to enjoy himself before starting the serious work he would be performing in Paradise City. Heading to Konoha's Entertainment District which appeared rather dead, but that wasn't necessarily unexpected considering the current late hour and that it was the middle of the week. Finding a place called Seventh Heaven, D decided to see if the place lived up to its name.

 ********************************

The Present:

Fuka suddenly moaned before cursing as she pulled her hand away from the junction between her legs having found it had once more moved of its own accord to tease her pussy through her drenched shorts. She looked at the young man chained to the wall and felt a hunger that she hadn't in centuries. She struggled to remain where she was leaning against the wall as she so desperately wanted to feel his manhood buried inside her. She knew she should likely drain off more of his chakra as it had been several hours, but doubting she'd be able to maintain control she decided to remain in place at the opposite end of the cell.

She tried to force her mind to focus on analyzing what had happened to her. She already figured that somehow the jinchuriki's chakra had returned the spark of life to her current body. Moreover, her soul had detached from her hair and now resided inside of it. She had learned that as she had tried to use her Color Course Change only for her hair to remain in place causing the bald spare body to hit the ground lifelessly. This startled Fuka, who was now trapped in a body which predominately used Water Chakra. She quickly resealed the spare away as she wondered what it was about Naruto's chakra that had returned her truly back to the land of the living.

She knew she could simply reapply the Forbidden Technique that had made her more a ghoul than a human for the past several centuries, however the idea of forcing herself back into the senseless existence she had known before was a difficult pill to swallow. For now though she decided to simply make do as she couldn't even be sure the effect would be permanent which made her desire to explore her body all the more pressing. Cursing once more as she caught her hand trying to move between her legs like it had a will of its own, she instead tried to calm her body by turning her thoughts to the last time she had let passion take over.

 ******************************** *

Several Centuries in the Past:

Fuka Uzumaki ran through the forest as she left the Land of Whirlpools behind. Clutched to her chest was a sealed scroll which contained forbidden jutsu using some of the Uzumaki clan's sealing techniques. Her bright red hair flowed behind her as the moonlight illuminated her way to the man who had captured her heart. She felt giddy as she thought, "Soon I'll be in your arms again."

Despite her apparent happiness a part of her felt guilty as she knew she was betraying her Clan for selfish reasons. But she had tried to reason with them, yet they had followed her father's pig-headed example in rejecting the offer of alliance that the Hagoromo Clan had made. The young man they had sent, Eiji Hagoromo, had been extremely passionate in his desire for the Uzumaki to join with them. A passion he had shared with her during the ceremony her father as the Uzumaki Clan head had hosted for him. Fuka had been charmed as Eiji had spoken longingly of a day when the Uzumaki and Hagoromo could exist in peace. He had also made it apparently clear that he was quite smitten with her, something she had more than reciprocated.

For a full week after the ceremony Eiji had tried to convince her father to enter into an alliance with his clan. Her father however had not been willing to turn his back on the ancient pact that the Uzumaki shared with the Senju. Fuka, who had taken to sneaking out of the village to meet with Eiji had surprised many by entering into the debate on the visitor's side. Her father had not been swayed as he had pressed Eiji on the final day of negotiations, "Tell me boy. You come here asking that we abandon our generations old alliance with the Senju. Yet what of your own with the Uchiha, can you tell me that we can expect you to abandon them?"

Eiji had inclined his head proudly as he said, "There is something to be said for the faithful service our two clans have given the clans that most would proclaim as the strongest. Still I wonder how strong can they truly be considering that they have bled us and many other Clans dry in their untold millennia old disagreement. Can any here tell me why they have been at each other's throats for so long? Do any here think they even know themselves?" Eiji leveled a pointed stare her way which Fuka felt contained the longing to be with her that he had expressed in their nightly trysts as he asked, "Does anyone here know why we must be enemies in a conflict that truthfully has nothing to do with us? True, the Hagoromo Clan has hurt you the Uzumaki Clan countless times; just as the Uzumaki have wounded us as my father was killed by your very hands." Fuka's father did look regretful especially as Eiji added, "Yet I harbor you or the Uzumaki no ill will. I understand that it was a result of the pact that you made with the Senju that led you into battle that day, just as it is for us and the Uchiha. But, I must hope that there are those among both our clans with the bravery to cast aside those ties, which keep us at one another's throats for a conflict not of our own making."

Fuka was proud of Eiji as she could see his words had indeed touched quite a few of her clansmen's hearts. Long had there been talk among the Uzumaki as to why they should continue to aid the Senju in there almost never ending war. Fuka had never given it much thought before as she had always just assumed it was the natural order of things, but having only ever interacted with a few outside clans she had never imagined that people they had constantly fought against might wish to be friends and perhaps more. Eiji returned to his two bodyguards one of whom was a woman who sent Fuka a harsh glare. Fuka smiled as she figured that it was because the woman desired Eiji for herself and she viewed the bond between her and him as a threat. Recalling the night of passion she had shared with him the night before Fuka knew the woman was concerned for good reason, especially as she couldn't see how her father could turn Eiji down.

Therefore, she was shocked as he stated, "I'm afraid that any offer of alliance must be rejected so long as a term of it is to toss aside our honor and loyalty to the Senju."

"Father…" Fuka began.

Yet she was harshly cut off as her father said, "Be silent! Your words are well-crafted boy, but in them I hear the soft promising whisper of a devil. You come her applauding our loyalty and yet ask us to toss it aside. Only devils are so bold as to offer such fawning praise while hoping to get people to lower their guard enough to give up something of value. The bond between Uzumaki and Senju is more than just an alliance of convenience, it is a bond of friendship that has not been forged in battle, but tested by it. I too have asked why we fight, why it is this clan an enemy and this one a friend. But I have never asked that of the Senju, because when I do look upon them all I see are friends. And if my friends are convinced that the Uchiha must be opposed, then they can count on me to oppose them. I am not sure how you have bound yourselves to the Uchiha, whether it be that they have promised you land or power should you help them crush their foes matters not to me. But you may be surprised to know that there is no official accord between us and the Senju such things are not needed between the truest form of allies, friends."

Fuka expected some sort of anger, but was rather proud as Eiji said diplomatically, "It pains me to hear you think so little of me. But hearing your words on the strength of your bound with the Senju only fills me with more respect. It also makes me twice as determined to prove to you what a boon it would be for us to become allies and as you say friends. But for now we shall take our leave in the morning with your permission."

Her father inclined his head so Eiji collected his party and left. Fuka followed her father out of the Clan Building and waited till they were alone to ask heatedly, "Why would you treat him with such disrespect when he's done nothing but praise our clan?"

Her father scoffed as he said, "Praised…hah. You should open your ears Fuka so that you hear his words for what they truly are. That boy has nothing but the destruction of our clan as his life's goal. We have survived these turbulent times only because of our close ties with the Senju. To throw them away for promises written on paper would shame us all. If you weren't so blinded by his serpent's smile you'd see that."

"Don't speak to me like I'm some foolish child," Fuka said agitated. "You're the only one who is blind. Blind to the fact that the Senju use us to continue in their quest to destroy the Uchiha, a quest which cost you your wife and my mother."

Her father stopped in his trek to their home to face her as he said, "I hear the devil's words coming from you, Fuka. Do not think me so blind as to not know where you go at night?"

Fuka's eyes grew wide, but she asked, "I… if you know then why have you made no move to stop me?"

"Were you not just telling me that you are no longer a child? Some state that it is our time as children where we make the mistakes and learn the lessons that help us grow into who we will become as adults. However, the truth is all of life is that. We are not bound to the path which our childhood would seem to be leading us; life is about learning and constantly changing." Her father's eyes grew hard as he stated, "Mark my words though; you have entered the stage of your life where the decisions you make can have lasting and terrible consequences. I know you think me a foolish old man locked in his ways, but trust in my experience when I say the sweet words that man whispers to you are solely for the purpose of spreading discord."

"You do not know Eiji," Fuka stated angrily.

"For your sake, I hope you are right."

 ******************************** *

The Present:

Fuka felt a deep sadness as she began to blink several times unsure of what was wrong. Reaching up to her eyes she felt the trails that marked where her tears had escaped one of which she caught looking at it in surprise for a moment. She rubbed her eyes as she pushed away the memories while trying to get control of her emotions again. She pulled a kunai, and pressed it against her breast as she once more contemplated ending this new existence so she could return to the simpler one she had enjoyed for centuries. While it had been bereft of anything resembling pleasure or pain unless an opponent managed to graze her hair with a jutsu, it did have the benefit of her having been in complete control of her emotions. Still, for a moment she hesitated as her apparent return to the land of the living promised her so much more. But, in the end she decided to cast aside such promises in favor of the life she had known so much longer even as she knew calling it living was a stretch.

Pulling the blade back ,she began to pull if forward into her heart but a voice telling her, "Stop!" caused her to pause like a statue. She looked up at the jinchuriki whose voice it had been, but thought she had imagined it as he still looked unconscious. She watched in surprised fascination as the still unconscious man said, "Good, now first put that kunai away." Fuka tried to resist but ended up placing it back in her pouch. As soon as she complied, the unconscious man said, "Now just so you don't try that again you are to let no harm come to yourself through your hand or any other. Furthermore, you are not to alert any of your comrades as to the hold my so… I mean Naruto has over you. Nod if you understand." Fuka tried to once more resist the Voice's power but finally nodded her head. Whoever was controlling Naruto seemed pleased although it was difficult to gauge as his face remained slack. After a moment the voice commanded, "The only exception to maintaining your own safety is should Naruto be in danger. You are to guard him with your life. Now then come here and remove the seal."

Fuka didn't bother putting up much of a fight as it appeared the Jinchuriki's hold over her was absolute. After removing the seal she was ordered back to where she had been standing moments before and was told to await further instructions. Fuka did as instructed with a single bright spot to her current situation being that now that she was under the jinchuriki's control her wandering hand seemed content to stay put.

 ******************************** *  
The Past: Day 1  
D sat on a bar stool in the bar Seventh Heaven as he enjoyed the plum wine that he had ordered. To his surprise though, although he was on his second bottle he didn't seem to be feeling any of the effects that he thought he would be. He looked over at the only other customer, an old man who looked like he was a regular, who smiled at him before raising his glass like offering a salute and then downing it. He stood shakily as he dug in his pocket for some money before placing it on the counter as he said, "Well that's it for me tonight Ibara. You take care of yourself."

The woman behind the bar smiled as she said, "You too Masa."

"You know Ibara it might have been a weekday but this place was still rather dead. How's an old coot like me supposed to have any fun in a place that's as quiet as the grave? You know what this place needs is some fresh face waitresses. Preferably ones with giant…"

"Don't make me tell Ume to come pick you up now? If you're looking for an end to the silence I'm sure she would love to hear about your suggestions for my bar," the owner of Seventh Heaven said amused, especially as the old man shivered.

"You'd do that to your most loyal customer?"

"I would since the reason it's so quiet here is probably due to how some lecherous old man keeps scaring away the other customers."

The old man laughed before waving exaggeratedly before stumbling towards the door. She wiped down the bar where he had been sitting before sending a look to see how her remaining customer was doing. D noticed she bit her lip for a moment as if considering asking him something, but then seemed to reject the idea. D held up the empty bottle causing Ibara to approach him after scooping up the money that the old man had left and asked, "Would you like another?"

"Sure," he replied handing it to her. The woman turned away and D took a moment to study her reflection in some of the liquor bottles she was facing. The clone admitted that without the cold look that she had always directed towards Naruto whenever he had seen her collecting her son from the academy that the woman was rather beautiful. She turned back towards him to place the refilled clay bottle back in front of him before turning away to put the money she had collected in the cash register. D noticed that her gaze drifted to a picture of her standing with her son and he guessed husband sitting atop of it. She bit at her lip again so D asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"N-no why do you ask?"

D shrugged as he answered, "It might just be my imagination, but I get the feeling that there's something about me making you uneasy."

"I'm sorry," Ibara said quickly. "I certainly don't want to make a paying customer feel like I don't want him around." D was a little surprised at how fast the woman was to put him at ease. He had feared that he hadn't changed his appearance enough to fool her and that his resemblance to Naruto was behind her apprehension. And while he knew Naruto's star was on the rise in the village, he was especially surprised as Ibara added, "The truth is that you resemble someone in this village who I've wronged in the past. I was kind of hoping that you were him but just in disguise."

"What makes you think this guy would need a disguise to come here?"

Ibara gave a sad smile as she stated, "Because when he was just a kid I used to be pleased whenever I heard how he failed in the Academy. I'd even go so far as to speak just loud enough for him to hear while talking to my friend."

D kept calm although he felt some of the anger he imagined Naruto would feel knowing that the woman had intended for him to hear many of the hurtful things she had said. "Why tell me this?" he asked since he found her sudden confess rather strange.

Ibara sighed before she admitted, "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because you do resemble him. I doubt I'll ever be in a position to actual talk to him myself, and considering how opinions have changed since back then he'd probably think I'm just trying to get on the right side of history. My son used to tell me that his dream was to be Hokage. Well when it happens, there are going to be a lot of people who are going to be worried about him looking to return the favor for how he was treated growing up."

D shook his head as he pointed out, "I might just be visiting Konoha, but from what I heard about the previous Hokage, anyone looking to rise to that position just to settle some grudges isn't going to be worthy to hold it."

Ibara nodded in recognition of his statement but said, "Still, we'd deserve it."

"Well since I look like this guy, why don't you tell me what you'd want to tell him? Who knows, maybe someday your feelings might reach him."

The dark-haired woman gave a knowing smirk as if guessing that he was just looking for some gossip, but deciding why not gave a small shrug although she said, "Sure, but not here. Would you like to continue this conversation upstairs?"

D nodded in agreement so helped Ibara close down for the night by placing the stools and chairs upside down on the tables and bar while she locked up. She then grabbed a bottle of liquor before guiding him to a set of stairs that lead up to her living quarters. Upon entering D noticed that although it was as big as the downstairs was, the room only seemed situated for a single occupant. Ibara moved to the kitchen taking off the cloth headband she wore and tossing it on the counter said, "Make yourself at home."

D did as she suggested sitting on a large couch where Ibara joined him sitting on the opposite end after giving him a glass and pouring some of the dark brown liquid into it. She poured some for herself and downing it sighed as it burned its way down. Tucking her feet under her as she faced her guest she smiled as she noticed him eyeing it suspiciously and asked, "Too strong for you?"

Hearing the challenge in her voice D downed the contents in a single gulp and gasped as it burned his throat like a misfired Fire Jutsu before replying hoarsely, "Not at all."

Ibara laughed a musical sound which again surprised D considering how all the memories of her that he had received from Naruto were of a face with a constant frown and cold eyes. She quickly covered her mouth as she said, "Sorry."

"Don't be," D said just as amused, "it's a little strong."

The woman nodded as she poured herself and him another glass before saying, "Thank you." D looked at her in confusion for a moment prompting her to explain, "It's been a while since I've laughed like that."

"You seem cheerful enough with the customers," D pointed out.

Ibara smiled as she explained, "A trick of the trade. There's an old saying that a bartender is a more effective person to unload your worries on then a spouse or member of the religious cast. If we're going to be a person's confessor than we can't look like we have burdens of our own."

"Sounds exhausting."

"It can be," Ibara admitted looking a little tired. But pushing some of her hair behind her ear she added with a tone of amusement, "But it lets you hear a lot of interesting thing."

D gave an amused chuckle as he asked, "Still, who listens to the bartenders worries?"

Ibara smiled before replying, "Well, that is why I brought you up here."

Returning the smile, D said, "So it is." Adjusting his position so that he was facing her, he asked, "Now then, what would you tell this person who you say I resemble?"

Despite the lighthearted atmosphere that had been established, it vanished in a similar manner as the sun being blocked by storm clouds. Ibara placed her glass down on the coffee table near the bottle of liquor, before turning behind her to grab a photo from the end table. She ran her fingers over the picture in a longing manner which D guessed was likely a copy of the picture of her family that was down in the bar. D saw tears begin to gather at the woman's eyes before she looked at him and said, "If you were him… I… I'd just want to thank you. To thank you for not letting a mean spirited and horrible person like me stop you from becoming a shining example of what a shinobi of Konoha should be." D's look of utter surprise drove the woman on as she found it easy to imagine that the person she wanted to confess to would wear a similar one. Finding it easier and easier to picture D with blond hair and whisker marks she explained as if talking to the person she wished was sitting across from her, "I… I doubt you realized it, but my son graduated at the same time as you. You never interacted with him which was due to my insistence… but I wish you had. I wish I hadn't been such a fool as to judge you for what it was that you ca…"

Ibara stopped suddenly from breaking the Third's law, since although by now the entire village was clued into Naruto's jinchuriki status. The woman wasn't sure if the taboo applied to visitors to the village and while she doubted the Anbu would suddenly appear, she didn't want to take the chance as she knew she was skirting a thin line already. However, she saw the man before her as a rare opportunity to lessen some of the burden she carried as a result of the guilt she felt about her past actions. D surprised her as he apparently played along by pretending to be the person her words were meant for as he said, "I'm guessing you're referring to my burden." She nodded so he channeled what he suspected Naruto would say, "Ibara, you don't need to apologize for…"

"You're wrong," Ibara said forcefully. "I was wrong and I pushed my son to ignore you as well. B…But despite that if you didn't rise above it then…" She looked down at the picture she held the gathered tears began to fall from her eyes onto it.

D wasn't sure what to do at first, but settled on closing the distance between them and pulling her into a hug. He felt her stiffen and feared he had crossed a line, but after a moment she began sobbing into his chest. He held her until she settled down before saying, "You don't need to go on if you don't want to."

"I…I want to continue if you don't mind," Ibara said pulling her head from his chest. Looking down at the picture again she continued, "My son after graduating went on a handful of D-ranked missions. After several months he begged his father to take him on a C-ranked mission. My husband agreed and they took a job protecting a rich family's home in the Land of Forests. There had been a few violent robberies where entire families were wiped out. But at the time the mission was still C-ranked because no one knew that there was any shinobi involvement at the time. That changed when the Shinobazu targeted the family that my son and husband were assigned to protect."

She trailed off again so D recalling the group that Naruto had encountered said questioning, "They were killed by them?"

Ibara nodded again and looked on the verge of losing control of her emotions once more so he placed an arm over her shoulder to pull her back against his chest. She melted against him before finishing her tale, "The family escaped at the cost of my son and husband's lives. But they were able to alert the authorities of the Shinobazu's existence and thanks to the man you resemble they were finally brought to justice." Ibara sighed as she added, "I wish I had the courage to tell this to his face."

D smiled warmly as he tilted her face up to meet his eyes as he said kindly, "I'm sure your feelings will reach him one day, until then, thank you for sharing it with me."

Ibara smiled as she replied, "Thank you for listening. It did feel good to share it with someone other than Tsubaki."

D was about to suggest that he should get going, but then he suddenly received a burst of pleasure. Having felt something similar when the clones he had been created with disbursed after their time with Tayuya. He stiffened as he felt the memories of a recently created and terminated clone begin to assail him. He quickly learned that Naruto's lovers had gathered to further show their devotion to him. The clone's memories that he had just absorbed had been one of the many Naruto had created to help please his lovers as he entertained Kiyomi and Anko. As such, he had a flash of Tsunade staring up at him lewdly before cumming in her throat as she swallowed the clone's cock all the way to the base. Having succeeded in milking her clone of its seed several times already it hit its limit and disappeared after falling back causing its dick to pop out of her mouth.

As a result, D felt his own manhood quickly swell which didn't go unnoticed by Ibara as she watched the outline of it appear along his right thigh. "Oh my," she stated as she watched him harden, "Don't tell me you have a thing for weeping older women."

An embarrassed D quickly replied, "I'm sorry about that. It kind of has a mind of its own sometimes. I guess you could say it's something of a medical condition."

Ibara found the red tinge of D's cheeks cute as she said, "Don't be embarrassed, it's called being young." Noticing it straining as it was trapped she said, "It looks uncomfortable."

"A little," D stated believing he was developing a case of blue balls due to the earlier hardon he had experienced when the clones with Tayuya had dispersed while in the bar. He feared that if he didn't take care of it soon as the rest of Naruto's clones disappeared he'd cum in his pants which would be far more mortifying for him. He prepared to excuse himself but the words to do so were replaced with, "Ibara…what are you doing?"

Ibara having placed her hand on D's groin pulled his fly down and reached into his pants to pull out his cock. She stroked in gingerly a few times before looking up into his blue eyes to say, "Y-you've been so kind to me. Let me help you now." D considered rejecting the offer since he wasn't sure what would happen if a clone slept with an unbound woman, but figuring that Naruto would welcome the woman into his Harem should the need arise decided since it was one of the objectives of his creation to enjoy the moment.

And enjoy he did as she lowered her mouth to his dick causing him to grown as she swirled her tongue around its head before swallowing it. Her head bobbed in his lap causing D to place his hand on the back of her head as he groaned appreciatively. After several minutes of this though and wanting to explore her body, he moved his hand from her hair and began to squeeze her rump through her dress causing her to moan around him as she energetically sucked his dick. Lying down on the couch on his side, he turned Ibara so that she was lying similarly in order that he could hike her dress up and stick his head between her thighs to begin licking her pussy through her underwear. She moaned once more as they stimulated each other's loins as D slide her panties to the side to enjoy the fluids her body was offering up directly.

D felt a familiar tingling in his body telling him that he was approaching his climax and although thanks to the recent memories of the clone that had just dispelled he knew he was good for at least four or five climaxes before he would need to worry about sharing a similar fate. He suspected that he might actually be good for more as he believed that the reason the alcohol that he had drunken before didn't affect him was because it had all been converted into chakra to sustain his existence. However, he didn't wish to test such a theory so he knew he needed to be rather conservative with his releases as she could literal suck the life out of him. Therefore, he began to target her clit with his tongue as he buried a finger inside her. It had the desired effect as he slipped from Ibara's mouth as she gave voice to the pleasure his actions produced within her.

"Oh…gods…if you keep doing that… I'll…"

Ibara didn't finish her sentence as her pussy tightened around the finger he had been using to stroke her inner walls She whined softly as her climax racked her body, which although she had given herself plenty in the several years since she lost her husband as well as taken a few lovers. Yet for whatever reason, the one she was currently experiencing seemed far more intense than any of the previous ones. She suspected it was due to the fact that a part of her was pretending it was Naruto who she was with.

She felt a little guilty, but suspected that D knew she was using him in such a way as she fully expected him to be gone by morning. She received some confirmation that this was the case as D asked, "Is that enough, or would you like to continue?"

Ibara hesitated for a moment, before replying, "Let's continue."

D gave her a kind smile which contained a hint of the lust coursing through his veins as he said, "I was hoping you'd say that. Now, why don't you show me exactly how you'd like to thank Naruto."

Ibara stood even though she found it a little strange how he had mentioned the container of the nine-tails. To her it had sounded almost like he was confirming that was indeed who her confession earlier had been intended for and perhaps who she was seeing as she offered up her body. Still, with the unspoken words now out in the open she felt her guilt about pretending D was the blond jinchuriki fade. She figured that it must have showed on her face or in her body language as the smile D was wearing grew bigger. Mentally thanking the man for letting her express her emotions in such a way she hiked up her dress before stepping out of her panties. Turning away, she knelt before her coffee table and then laid her torso over it.

D smirked as he watched the woman while she ran her fingers through the trimmed fur between her legs to spread her pussy lips for him. "Please accept my body as a means of making amends for how I treated you in the past and as thanks for what you've done for me."

D slipped down behind her from the couch. He ran his dick against her slick folds teasingly before leaning down her body to whisper in her ear, "I accept your body and gratitude in his place. But if you ever find yourself in a similar situation with him you should know that he doesn't hold a grudge against you and is glad his actions helped."

Hearing honest sincerity in his voice she wanted was about to ask how he could know that, but instead moaned as her pussy was spread around his cock. D took a moment to enjoy the feel of Ibara's wet warmth which he was now immersed in. He then began to slowly withdraw causing the bartender to moan in loss before just as slowly returning to his starting point. His pace was slow and deliberate until she begged, "Please fuck me. Stir up my insides with your dick."

"Very well," D said as he began moving his hips faster and faster until he was slamming his hips into her ass. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled her body off of the table so that her back was resting against his chest. Turning her face towards him, he asked, "How is it? Are you enjoying my dick?"

"Yes," Ibara hissed out before being pulled into a kiss which stole her breath away. Her tongue sought out his and was met halfway where they began rolling around one another. She moaned into his mouth as his hands rose up to her chest where he squeezed her breasts through her dress. Ibara couldn't believe how incredible it felt to be in the young man's arms or to have his cock buried inside her. A part of her felt that it was due to a feeling of pride that such a virile young man found her attractive enough to sleep with. But another part felt it was also due to his words which almost seemed rather prophetic in that by expressing her gratitude and feelings now they would somehow reach the person they were meant for.

A particularly powerful thrust caused Ibara to break the kiss as she gasped in pleasure. She became aware that D was close as she felt him growing even larger inside her. Nearing her end as well she placed her hands on her coffee table and began pushing herself back against his increasingly erratic thrusts.

D although it was a part of his mission to see if he could bind someone felt it was right to alert Ibara of his release. "I'm about to explode… it could have some rather…"

"Inside," the woman pleaded, "I want to feel you filling me up. It's okay today's a safe day."

"T-that's not…fuck," D said losing his battle to contain himself as he began filling Ibara's womb with his seed. She screamed out loud a heartbeat later as she climaxed along with him. D pumped himself inside her gripping walls several more times as they continued to milk him before sliding free as he fell back against the couch.

D felt weak, but not in a dangerous kind of way as he guessed he had probably used up less than a quarter of chakra. Still as he watched his seed begin to slowly appear from the dark brown-haired woman's satisfied quim, he knew he shouldn't get carried away as he could find himself near chakra exhaustion before he knew it. Luckily it didn't appear that Ibara was in any condition to continue as she had yet to stir from her release. Getting up so that he could see her face, he noticed her eyes were closed as she had passed out from the pleasure.

D took advantage of the situation as he whispered some instructions into her ear in case she had been bound to him. However, even as he finished instructing her to visit Naruto in the morning if she were, he knew that she wasn't as whenever Naruto used The Voice it seemed to apply a sense of command to his words. Not feeling the reverberation that normally passed through the jinchuriki as he used it, D guessed that although he was made using Naruto's tainted chakra it wasn't enough to bind the woman. He wondered why, but suspected it was due to his origin as a copy of the original. He theorized that since Tayuya had claimed that she could feel the difference between Naruto's chakra and Kanji's when the later had tried to bind her to him. That each user of The Binding had their own sort of unique chakra code and although D was a copy of Naruto made of his tainted chakra that code or more accurately the complete code wasn't transferred to him.

D figured he was rather close to the truth, but knew thinking on it more at the moment was pointless. Picking up the woman, he carried her to her bed which he placed her on. He smiled gently as he was struck again by her beauty as she slept peacefully, hoping Naruto would also get to see her face without the ire she had directed towards him as a child he left her a simple note which read, "You're feelings will reach him someday." He then left her home as he began his journey towards Paradise City.

 ******************************** *  
The Present:

The seal Fuka had removed had only been gone for a few seconds before a panicked Kiyomi made contact as she mentally said, "Kushina! Naruto is he…"

"He's fine," Kushina said almost able to feel the relief that Kiyomi gave off at her statement. The Human Bijuu's concern ramped back up as the Uzumaki added, "He is currently being held by a monk named Sora and several shinobi intent on trading him in for a bounty."

"We need to discuss your definition of what fine means," Kiyomi replied agitatedly.

Kushina calmed Kiyomi by explaining, "I meant he isn't hurt physically. He had a seal placed on him likely to keep him from Hiraishining away as well as to seal his chakra. I'm guessing it also dampened your ability to feel his presence."

"It did," Kiyomi confirmed. "How did you remove it?"

"A woman named Fuka made the mistake of siphoning off his chakra it looks like she bound herself to him in the process."

"Then what are you still doing there," Kiyomi asked angrily.

"Naruto is still unconscious and despite the fact that the drugs they used to subdue him have burned off due to how fast acting they were, he has yet to wake up. I'm not sure why," Kushina said the last part tinged with concern.

Kiyomi quickly said, "Then take control of his body and get the hell out of there or heaven help me I'll…"

"Calm down," Kushina said her calmness in the face of the danger her son was in being the only reason his lover listened. "It appears that they need to keep Naruto alive otherwise they would have already killed him. I tried to gather what intelligence I could about who placed the bounty but thus far it appears that they don't know either. I'm guessing it was placed with one of the underground organizations that handle such matters."

"It could be anyone," Kiyomi said irately, "What does it matter?"

"If someone is looking to kidnap my son I think its best we know who," Kushina said losing some of her composer. "We need to know where to focus our energies in combating this threat because as you pointed out it could be anyone. Perhaps Tobi is making a move against Naruto."

"Without the statue it would do him little good," Kiyomi informed her lover's mother. "We were unable to return it to its original resting point but without the Rinnegan it is beyond Tobi's ability to reclaim it."

"Then it could be another shinobi village for all we know," Kushina countered.

Kiyomi was about to reply that she doubted that was the case, but even with the current good relations between Kumo, Suna, and Konoha. She couldn't deny that perhaps Iwagakure or Kirigakure would try to abduct Naruto to claim his Bijuu as their own. Especially since currently along with Suna, they were also villages without a jinchuriki putting them at a severe disadvantage militarily. Although Kiyomi doubted that the other villages would turn to a third party to handle such an important mission, she could understand their doing so in order to have some plausible deniability. It was after all a tactic that Iwa was suspected of using as they stirred up trouble along their Western Border so they could step in and quell it they annexed their neighbors under the guise of restoring order.

"It is a risky game you are playing Kushina," Kiyomi stated. "What if they turn him over and decide to extract you to create a new jinchuriki."

"Don't worry I won't let it get that far," Kushina stated, "I'm going to make it so they can't extract your power from him."

Kiyomi had an idea of what Kushina was saying so began to say, "Don't tell me…"

Interrupting the woman she said, "Anyhow, what of Kakashi and the others?"

Kiyomi frowned but let the matter drop as she answered, "Once Naruto went dark it was all we could do to stop Tsunade from sending half of Konoha into Vegetable Country especially as it seems Kakashi and the others are fighting for their lives. However, those unaligned with a particular village are under no such obligation. Sage and Naruko are near their position now. I imagine now that Naruko can feel Naruto she will be more motivated than ever to deal with the threat Kakashi's squad faces. I will inform the others of what it is you have planned, but do not let this ruse last too much longer or else I will step in to extract Naruto myself."

Kiyomi ended the communication as Kushina looked down at her still sleeping son hoping he'd wake up soon so she could say her good-byes before the situation got too out of control.

 ********************************  
Kakashi sent a fireball down the mostly destroyed stairs that led from the first level of the castles base down to the ground. His jutsu destroyed several of the Zombie like creatures before hitting the base of the stairs. A Watari kunoichi next to him then threw several kunai through the gap he had made in the zombies' ranks and buried themselves into the stairs at the same spot his jutsu had hit. The exploding tags affixed to them went off creating a good size crater as well as blowing several more zombies off their feet and off the side of the stairs.

Kakashi spared a moment to look at the young woman dressed in light beige outfit similar to the rest of the Watari except appeared more personalized which the jounin suspected was due to her rather spunky personality. Instead of typical shinobi footwear, her feet and ankles were tightly bandaged showing off her toes and heels. Her blackish hair was done up in a topknot which extended down to her waist. He chuckled as she pulled down her eye in an insulting manner towards still advancing horde she called out, "You better think twice if you are going to try and eat the great Ibuki."

"I don't think that eating us is their goal," Kakashi stated kicking one of the zombie's away before it could attack him. He looked around to see the other Watari throwing shuriken or firing jutsu into the creatures' ranks as they tried to ascend the badly damaged stairs. Kakashi upon realizing that the Watari had been betrayed considering that some of the Zombies facing them were dead Watari which he suspected had been killed during the Flower Village Raid, and that the rest were now trapped in the Village along with the seeming undead creatures had offered them an alliance, since he figured they'd need every person available to defend the castle and civilians from the seemingly unending horde.

Luckily thus far the creatures appeared to have none of the skills or talents of the shinobi that had been killed to create them, but he had little doubt that the true purpose of the jutsu was simply to wear them down. He looked behind him and had to amend his opinion slightly as he saw Sakura healing a Watari that had been a little too careless in attacking some of the creatures and as a result had his arm ripped out of its socket. He spared a moment to study his student and he was proud of her composure considering he had learned that she had thought Naruto had been killed. Luckily, some of the Watari that had witnessed the altercation between Naruto and Sora had informed them that it appeared he had still been alive as they had carried him off.

He noticed that his student seemed calmer now making him wonder if perhaps she was now able to ascertain that the Watari had been telling the truth. "Hey old man, pay attention!"

Kakashi turned his gaze forward in time to see Ibuki leap over him kicking the zombie that was about to grab him in the neck crushing its windpipe and then in the face before flipping back over him. "Thanks," Kakashi said appreciatively. The zombie regained its footing so he quickly slapped an exploding tag to its back before tossing it into several of the ones following in its wake. The group of zombies toppled back down the stairs before exploding into a fireball.

A Watari shinobi fell back as the zombie he impaled through the chest with his sword kept advancing. He was saved by Toka, who kicked the handle of the sword propelling it and the several zombies behind it backwards. The Zombie with the sword stuck through it hit the stairs causing the sword to stick in the ground, but the zombie undeterred raised itself up tearing a vicious looking hole through its chest before trying to climb towards them again. The Watari Toka saved ran back from the frontlines crying out about how hopeless their position was.

Toka took up the person's spot in the defense line as she reported, "These creatures have surrounded the castle but appear too dimwitted to climb up the rear."

"Let's be thankful for small miracles," Kakashi stated creating a mudwall midway up the stairs. The zombies trapped on the same side of the shinobi were quickly destroyed giving the Konoha shinobi and Watari time to catch their breaths. The wall soon began to break under the relentless pounding of the undead against it, but the few minutes were needed as Kakashi ordered those that had been fighting for the past few hours to pull back so that fresher shinobi could take their places.

Following Toka as a Watari took his place in line and braced for the wall to come down he asked, "What about the contingency plan?"

"We've rigged the stairs up to the second level of the castle to explode," Toka informed him. "We could simply pull everyone up there now."

"Yeah, but then it leaves us in the perilous position of having nowhere else to go," Kakashi stated. "I think it is likely that whoever cast this jutsu may still be nearby. He's also likely a strong earth user, if the barrier jutsu and the description the Watari gave us about where these creatures came from is accurate. If that's the case he is likely toying with us and could simply create some land bridges to help their assault."

"That he hasn't, could also mean he's gone and this jutsu is meant simply to delay us while they make their escape… although that doesn't seem to be the case."

Hearing something in Toka's voice he asked, "I take it communication had been reestablished."

The Senju inclined her head as she said softly, "He is currently stationary so I'm not sure what his captors are waiting for."

"Well let's hope it's simply a sign that things are falling apart on their end as well," Kakashi stated taking up a spot to watch the Watari and to shore up any holes in the defensive line that appeared as he tried to rest and recover some chakra.

 ******************************** *

Fuka watched as the jinchuriki remained motionless for what seemed like an eternity, Unable to move from the spot she had been directed to take, she let her memories return to the past.

 ******************************** *  
Several Centuries in the Past:

Fuka paused for a moment as she neared the small clearing near port village she had sailed to where Eiji had said he would meet her. It had been several days since her defection from her home, and in the time she had studied the old scroll that housed some of the Uzumaki Forbidden Jutsu. To her surprise, it had only contained two jutsu both of which appeared to be connected but first required the castors death. She wondered if that was why she had yet to notice any sign that her fellow Uzumaki were pursuing her as her father had likely considered the scroll of little value. A part of her hoped it was her father also giving his tacit approval of her choice but doubted that was the case.

Yet, despite being a few steps from her future happiness, she hesitated as she felt the guilt of her actions settle on her shoulders. Recalling Eiji's final night in Uzushiogakure she remembered telling him, "It's not fair. Why does my clan have to be so pig-headed?"

Eiji had held her gently as he said, "It's hardly only your clan, my dear. There are many who opposed my coming here in my clan as well."

Being in love and wanting to spend the rest of her life with him she said, "T-then let's leave them. W-we could start a clan of our own."

Eiji smiled warmly but said, "Nothing would make me happier, Fuka. But we both know that doing so would only ensure that we are hunted down by both clans. That's not exactly how I envisioned our two clans coming together for a common purpose."

Fuka sighed as she knew he spoke the truth so said sadly, "Does that mean I'll never see you again?"

Eiji sighed disappointedly as he admitted, "Most likely. It took me calling on a lot of old favors owed to my father for my Clan leader to agree to even let me come her to negotiate. Now that my efforts have been rebuffed, I'm afraid that there is little chance he'll agree to my trying a second time. I will never forget you though Fuka."

"I don't want this, I want to be with you forever. W-why don't you stay here and join my clan?"

Eiji stroked her fiery red-hair as he stated with a little criticism, "Fuka, do you honestly think your father would take me in? He's made his dislike of me abundantly clear. No our paths must part here… although…"

He trailed off prompting Fuka to ask, "What is it? Is there a way for us to be together?"

"Why don't you come with me Fuka?"

"Do you honestly believe my situation would be any different in your village then yours would be here?"

"It's possible," Eiji said after a moment of thought, "My leader although skeptical did at least let me try to bring our villages together. I'm sure you would be welcome… but it would require a show of loyalty to us so as to quiet any thinking you might be a spy for the Uzumaki."

"W-what do you mean?"

"There is a scroll which contains a jutsu I know my clan leader is interested in. If you could bring that scroll then I know he would allow us to be together."

Fuka frowned as she pulled away from Eiji as she asked him, "How can you ask me to betray my Clan like that?"

"I'm not asking," Eiji said surprising her, "I'm simply telling you what I think would be necessary for us to be together." He came up behind her as he whispered in her ear, "I know it is a difficult thing to think about. So banish it from your mind, let us make this last night a memorable one." He began to kiss her neck as his hands snaked around her hips pulling her back against him, "But, I will wait in the clearing near Fisherman's Bluff every night of the full moon hoping that you find your way to me again."

He then reached up to cup her breasts causing Fuka to moan as they sank to the ground to once more show their affections for one another.

Fuka blushed at the memory, and unable to deny herself her happiness had only waited until the near arrival of the first full moon since Eiji had left to steal the scroll and abandon her village. A part of her feared that Eiji had already moved on and that she had betrayed her home for nothing, but she heard a twig snap causing all doubts about her actions to be banished from her mind as she called out, "Eiji."

Rushing towards the noise she smiled gleefully as she saw the man she had abandoned her home for giving her a pleased one in return. She ran into his arms as he said gently, "You brought the scroll. I'm glad you came."

"Me too," she said kissing him passionately.

She gasped in pain moments later as she felt something stab her in the back. Looking behind her, she saw that Eiji's female bodyguard was the one holding the short sword buried in her back. The woman ripped it free causing her to fall from Eiji's loose grasp although he made sure to grab the scroll that she held. Already dismissing Fuka, he indicated the small cut in his clothes as he said, "Dammit Kagerou you nearly stabbed me as well."

His bodyguard smirked as she said, "You're lucky I didn't aim lower. Do you know how angry it made me watching you seduce that cow?"

Fuka tried to grab Eiji's foot but only managed to weakly snag his pants leg as she asked, "Eiji why?"

"Come now Fuka, have some dignity at the end and realize you were fooled and like the poor mouse to my cat now that I have what I want it's time to end this."

He reached into his clothes to produce a kunai which he intended to use to slash her throat, but Kagerou stopped him by grabbing his wrist as she said cruelly, "Let the bitch suffer."

Eiji gave the idea some thought before putting his kunai away. Kissing his true lover in front of Fuka, he ended the kiss to say, "I suppose traitors do deserve to die painfully. Thank you Fuka, I would never have been able to complete my mission without you."

Fuka watched the two leave as she cursed them both although too weak to give voice to her anger. As they left Kagerou asked, "So what do the Uchiha want with that scroll anyway?"

Eiji shrugged as he replied, "I have no idea. Although our leader believes that it might be the key to sealing a Bijuu inside an object, perhaps even a person."

Fuka smirked darkly as she thought, "Oh it's so much more than that," as she used her blood to draw the necessary seal that would seal her soul into her hair. As a sign of her using the Forbidden Technique she had seen in the scroll her fiery red-hair darkened as it absorbed the chakra remaining in her body before detaching itself. She floated along in the air as she followed silently intending to have her revenge and undo her mistake.

 ******************************** *

The Past: Day 96: Shortly after Naruko's visit

D sat across from a pair of youths although they were older than even Naruto was. However, despite that he did see himself as an old man in spirit if for no other reason than he was the oldest clone he knew of. Not that D thought of himself as solely a clone of Naruto any more since with each new day he developed along his own path. A fact he hoped he had conveyed to Naruko during her short visit even though he knew his would end differently than hers.

D sighed as he looked at the two youths while wondering how to proceed considering what he had caught them in the midst of doing. He wished it was something cute like sneaking out for a midnight coupling, which considering their fathers were the respective leaders of the two factions fighting over control of the town would be a headache in its own right. But seeing as he suspected the two geniuses before him had hit on the same plan to sabotage the other family's mine he doubted it was a coincidence even though he found it sad that it appeared their parents hatred had been inherited by them.

Thinking over the situation he had been fighting against the past several months, D knew that most of the really bad blood was well in the past. The current tension in Paradise City was like embers of an old fire just waiting for the right wind to come along to blow them into some dry grass to ignite them once more. Naturally should that happen it would likely not remain contained in the city. Both fortunately and unfortunately the Daimyo's of Claw and Fang seemed to genuinely have gotten over their past rivalries due to their mutual love of the Make-Out Paradise series. It was rumored that was why they had indeed named the joint city the way they did. As a result the Daimyo wanted to see their city grow and flourish so were trying not to add fuel to the situation by sending in their armies, since they likely believed there would be more bad blood between their two forces then could be mustered by the city's residents. As such it did allow D quite a bit of leeway in trying to quell the fights that broke out between the two groups and he suspect that the Daimyo were secretly rooting for him.

Unfortunately, without a strong authoritative presence the two factions had taken it upon themselves to fight for their respective country's pride. Usually this was demonstrated in block wide brawls in which D would show up to stop usually resulting in both groups attacking him. Luckily thus far outside of a few broken bones no one had died from any of the fights.

The same unfortunately couldn't be said about what D viewed as the source of the conflicts the mines which each side controlled. Back when Paradise City had first been founded, things had been tense between the citizens of Fang and Claw, but had been tempered by both wanting their mine to thrive so for the most part they stayed to their respective side of town. A far cry from the vision the Daimyo had imagined but given time things would likely have improved.

D looked towards the bar and the woman who owned establishment around which Paradise City had been built. Otose was a woman who wore her age proudly and from the few pictures hanging in the bar had been a stunning woman in her youth. Although D had a hard time believing it especially as there was always a cigarette hanging from her lips or between her fingers. The woman was a citizen of Fang country, but had married a man from Claw. Her husband had earned the respect of the miners on both sides of the border before the City had existed as he had acted as a constable for both sides in order to keep the occasional border disputes from growing. He had died before Paradise City had been built having been murdered by a group of bandits that preyed on both mines, but he like his wife had both hoped such a place would one day come to be.

It's was for Otose more so then Naruto that D was working so hard to make it the type of place they would have loved. It had started as a result of her saving his bacon by offering him food as he had laid face down in a gutter after barely making it to the City having fought some of the bandit members of the group which had murdered Otose's husband. But as the months had passed he had generally come to see the woman as a type of caring grandmother although he'd never tell her that to her face.

Turning back to the two, he began to drum his fingers on the table. He knew that the relatively fragile peace between the residents of Paradise City had been disturbed by what had started as minor mishaps in the mines which both sides had experienced. As a result it wasn't long before they were blaming each other for them, which culminated in a major collapse in the mine on the Claw side of the city. Several people had died in the incident which had nearly had the town erupting into a full-scale conflict, but D had recovered much of his strength by then in thanks to Otose's cooking and quickly put it down.

As a result he had been a target of both sides, which suited him fine as the longer he could keep them focused on him the less they bothered with each other. Tonight had nearly resulted in another catastrophe but luckily due to his patrols to catch who he actually suspected was behind the trouble it had been averted. The one behind it though said, "You can't hold me here. When my dad finds out that you have me he's going to kick your ass."

"He's tried before," D said cockily, "and yet my ass remains unkicked." The woman named Mila scowled at him, but D smiled in reply as he added, "And while he's stubborn enough to try again I'm sure. I think he's going to be more concerned as to what you are doing out so late at night."

"That's none of your business," Mila said angrily.

Picking up the bag he had caught her with he said, "Oh, I think it is." He dumped it on the table showing several sticks of dynamite one of which he picked up as he said, "It's a little out of season to be carrying fireworks don't you think."

The other youth and the son of the Fang Country leader Kanbei looked at the dynamite as he said sadly, "Mila don't tell me you were going to…"

Mila's hard glare moved from D to the young man Terumi as she said angrily, "You're damn right I was. I was going to even the score. I lost people I cared about in that collapse. I know you Fang bastards were behind it."

Terumi winced from her accusation, although D suspected it was because the young man was used to being teased since he had a rather youthful and innocent face. D knew the young man wasn't a fighter like his father and as such was often teased by many on both sides for being something of a wimp. That was why D had been pretty surprised to find he was the one Mila have been pummeling as they stumbled upon each other while heading into their rival's territories.

D focused on the young man and pulling his bag up said, "Well let's see what had you out so late at night."

"Wait don't," Terumi said as D dumped the contents onto the table as well. He frowned as instead of anything useful to sabotage the Claw country mine all that came tumbling out was some drawing utensils and a sketch pad.

D stared at them in confusion having a part of his theory crumble, but opening it up found several nude drawings of Mila which looked like they had been done in a nearby watering hole. D looked up in surprise as he looked at Mila for a moment before saying, "Um, well that's not what I was expecting."

"What!" Mila said standing up to catch a glimpse seeing her nude in the drawing she glared a Terumi as she shouted, "You Fang pervert, when did you draw those?"

She was about to leap on top of Terumi to begin pummeling him again, but D stood pushing her down into her chair as he said, "I think between the two of you, your actions are the ones that should raise the greater concern."

Mila looked down torn between embarrassment and guilt. D sat down as well as he said while flipping a page in the sketchpad, "Now I think we should try and remember… Ouch!" Looking back at Otose who had just hit him in the back of the head he asked, "What's the big idea, Granny?"

"Give that sketchpad back you foolish pervert." D grumbled under his breath annoyed as he began to hand it to Terumi earning himself another rap to the back of his skull as the woman said, "Not to him you idiot."

D sighed handing it to Mila, who quickly snatched and held it to her chest. Clearing his throat D said, "Anyhow, now I'm in a rather uncomfortable spot. I had hoped you both had been morons and were trying to pick up on your fathers' foolishness. Now though since that appears not to be the case I might have to get the Daimyo involved."

The color drained from Mila's face although it was Terumi who asked, "Why?"

D shrugged as he explained, "Up till now there was no hard evidence that one side or the other was behind the mishaps going on in the mine. Now that Mila has been caught red-handed this means that it is likely that your father Kanbei will use this as a means to prove that all the mishaps at his mine were a result Claw country's tampering. Naturally without any other culprits all the crimes will fall on Mila's head, which means she might be lucky enough to escape execution only to rot in jail for a very long time."

Mila didn't say anything in her defense so was surprised when Terumi stood and forcibly said, "Please don't inform anyone of what happened tonight."

"T-terumi…"

"Whoa now kid," D said holding his hands up, "look you're asking me to look the other way here after finding the first real evidence that the trouble here was due to tampering."

"But I know Mila wasn't responsible for all that," Terumi said, "She's a good and kind person."

D picked up one of the sticks of dynamite she had been carrying as he countered, "The evidence doesn't seem to be supporting your statement kid."

Terumi calmed as he sat down and sounding much like his father did during business negotiations stated, "Name your price."

"Hey now. I'm insulted that you think you could bribe me," D said although the smile on his lips gave the opposite impression. Leaning forward he said, "Fine, if you want me to forget what I saw tonight then I need information out of the two of you. Since you want to be the hero and likely don't know anything let me ask, why are you fighting so hard for her? When I came across you two she was in the process of using her fists to rearrange your nose."

"It was a misunderstanding… like this whole conflict… it's like someone is trying to stir up the old resentments."

"True, but you didn't answer my question."

Terumi looked down at his lap before gazing at Mila out of the corner of his eyes. Closing them he nearly shouted, "Because I love her."

Mila was obviously shocked by his announcement, but D chuckled as he said, "Really, considering your fathers' animosity towards each other I find it hard to believe that you have been around her long enough to…"

"I know," Terumi said, "B-but she… she stopped some of her dad's thugs from picking on me once when they caught me sneaking to Hollowed Falls."

Mila looked at the sketchpad she was holding as she commented, "T-that's where I'd sometimes swim to cool off after training with my dad or at night"

"I know," Terumi admitted, "Although I didn't realize that until later. I used to go there whenever I'd disappoint my dad figuring he didn't think I would be brave enough to go to the Claw side of the border to get away from him. I wanted to approach you, but couldn't find the courage. I guess my dad was right and I am a coward."

D shook his head as he said, "Hey, you found the strength now when it mattered the most. That's what counts."

Focusing on Mila, he said, "Alright your turn. What set you off on your little self-appointed mission today? We've exchanged fists in the past, but you never struck me as a would-be murder."

"I wasn't going to kill anyone," Mila said quickly, "I was just going to blow up the entrance of their mine when no one was in it."

"Yeah, but why. The collapse in your father's mine was months ago. It seems rather late in the game to be suddenly angry enough to do something so risky."

Mila looked down as she said, "A…a merchant came to town yesterday. He was selling supplies to our men when I heard him mention the collapse and how he believed Fang was behind. He said he had heard from a fellow merchant that Kanbei had worked out a deal with the bandits located near the city. He says that's the reason so many of our shipments had been hit recently."

Terumi chimed in as he added, "That's not true. They've been hitting us as well."

"We haven't heard anything of the sort," Mila said quickly.

"No doubt because doing so would be showing a weakness to people they didn't want to see it," D said.

Focusing on Mila, he said, "You're lucky I stopped you today, because if I'm right this same helpful merchant supplied you with the dynamite."

Mila nodded as she explained, "He said it was only right that they experience the same setbacks as us."

"I'm sure he did," D said, "But he had far more sinister reasons the he was letting on. You would have placed these charges and lit the fuse only to find they didn't explode. I'm betting he was hoping you'd lose your nerve and leave them there. Although it would have worked out well enough if you went back."

"Why?" Mila asked.

"Well, if you left them there then come morning, they would have exploded on cue likely in the middle of a shift or as people first began entering the mine. If you tried to remove them then they would have gone off then as well killing you and giving Kanbei the hard evidence that his rival was behind his troubles. I'm sure you can imagine what would happen then as both sides went after each other in earnest."

Showing them what he meant, he snapped one of the sticks of dynamite, but instead of gunpowder it had a rolled up tag inside of it. "With this that merchant would be able to detonate them at his leisure. He is probably near the mine right now to see if you go through with it or not." Mila looked sick as the realization of what could have been hit her. D smiled gently as he said, "That's the problem with hate, it lets us see only what we want to see about a situation and causes us to ignore what doesn't fit our beliefs. It also makes it easier for people to manipulate us. There is trouble her in Paradise City, but I believe it is someone operating from the outside hoping to take advantage of the situation for their own benefit."

"But who?" Terumi asked.

"Let me go ask our friend the merchant if he has any ideas," D said standing to see if his guess as to the man's whereabouts was right.

 ******************************** *  
Several Centuries in the Past:

Fuka found her new existence rather disturbing as she floated along. Luckily her killers seemed rather confident that she was done for as they had not set a quick pace back to their clan's territories. She had been able to track them to a small inn several miles away. Gliding stealthily through the inn, she found the room which they had checked into not even bothering to change their names in the registry. She suspected that Eiji wanted her father to know who it was who had so thoroughly fooled his daughter before killing her and taking the scroll.

Cursing her foolishness, she managed to slide into their room through the gap under the door. She saw Eiji lying naked on the bed, and moved to kill him but paused as he said, "Hey babe hurry it up. It's not like you were the one covered in that Uzumaki bitch's blood after all."

"Hold your horses," Kagerou replied, "Consider it your punishment for sleeping with that sow."

"Hey I was under orders," Eiji said with a chuckle, "Do you honestly think I enjoyed having to stick my dick inside her?"

"You looked like you were enjoying it."

Eiji chuckled as he whispered softly to himself, "Well maybe a little."

Fuka's hatred of the Hagoromo Clan grew, yet it was a white hot fury for these two in particular. If she still had her body she would have smiled as she decided how best to enjoy her revenge. Gliding low to prevent from being spotted by Eiji, she entered the partially opened bathroom door. Rising above the shower curtain, she saw her target washing her hair. Fuka began to lower herself down onto her victim's scalp. Kagerou sensed the attack a few seconds too late as the strands of Fuka's hair wrapped tightly around the woman's throat squeezing the life out of her even as she siphoned off her chakra. The woman struggled to call for Eiji, but he was too absorbed in fisting his own cock in order to have it ready for his lover to notice anything.

Between the lack of air and the absorption of her chakra the fight left Kagerou rather quickly. Fuka prevented her from falling by wrapping strands of hair around the showerhead. When Kagerou ceased being a person, but a lifeless vessel upon which Fuka now resided the not quite living woman turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She looked in the mirror to see Kagerou's features had been replaced with her own so used her hair to cover her face as she emerged from the bathroom.

Eiji seeing his lover's black hair was now marooned said, "What's with the new color? Don't tell me you where jealous of all the compliments I paid to Fuka's hair now."

Fuka used Kagerou's voice as she said, "You did pay it quite a few."

"You know how those Uzumaki love their red-hair," Eiji said amused, "But it's cute seeing you so jealous. Although, the color is darker than it should be."

"I could go back to try to match it better," Fuka said turning away.

"Hey now, its fine the way it is. But more importantly…"

Fuka smiled to herself as she could almost imagine Eiji motioning towards his erect cock. "Of course," she said as she turned back around and reaching the foot of the bed began to crawl up it. She almost wanted to laugh since she doubted that Eiji would have noticed her face even if she wasn't keeping it concealed. Approaching his dick she said, "This is the cock which belongs to the dick who first awakened me to pleasure."

More annoyed that his lover wasn't sucking him already and a little confused asked, "What the fuck are you going on about now? I thought you said, the first person you slept with was… Fuka!"

Fuka smiled darkly as she pushed her hair from her face. She basked in the terror that she saw in his eyes before they darted to the bathroom. "Shh, don't worry Eiji we won't be disturbed again. You could say that Kagerou is already in the room with us."

"F…Fuka…I'm sorry… our…our plan was discovered and…"

He trailed off as Fuka climbed up his body to place a finger against his lips as she said, "Shh, Eiji it's okay. I just want to know one thing."

"W-what's that?"

"Do you want a soft kiss or a deep one?"

"Wha… hpph?!"

Fuka sealed her lips to his and began draining him of his chakra. Eiji struggled against her but quickly grew weaker and weaker until she had consumed his entire life-force. Placing a soft kiss against his lips as a follow-up, she asked his lifeless body, "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

Fuka stood from the bed and quickly found her clan's scroll. She took a moment to bask in her having cheated death and gotten her revenge, but frowned as outside of her hair, she couldn't truly feel anything making her feel as if the body she now controlled was just a puppet. Figuring that she would worry about it later after returning the scroll, she dressed and disappeared into the night.

 ******************************** *  
The Past: Day 290: Hours before The Fall

"To the new village leader D," both Bass and Kanbei said causing all those gathered to take up the toast as well. D smiled and accepted the toast, but planned to talk with the two men later as he intended to gently turn the position down since they had surprised him with it just moments before. D looked around the room and smiled as he saw what he felt was the culmination of his efforts since it was filled with natives of both Fang and Claw.

Thinking about what led him to this point, he smiled as he recalled his hunch about the merchant had been right. Although truthfully, it would be more accurate to call him a mercenary. The man had been a missing-nin and while likely chunin level in talent, he had forced D into a corner due to his limited number of jutsu which he could safely use. Luckily for him, both Mila and Terumi had gone to their fathers to explain the situation. Both Kanbei and Bass had showed up and between the three of them they had managed to subdue the man. He quickly explained that he had been hired by the Redhawks, the bandit group behind a lot of the hardships facing both factions to keep them from getting along.

The Redhawks upon hearing of their agent's capture decided to raid the village before they could be attacked in turn, but were demolished by the united citizens of Paradise City. D would admit that he found the confession a little too convenient, but in light of the attack on the City was forced to accept it since the leader of the group had escaped. The bandits they did capture though had simply claimed that their leader was a stranger to the group and had killed the previous one before beginning his campaign against the city. D suspected that in spite of the fact that the attack on the village had seemed to unite the citizens of both countries, that the real reason the Redhawks' leader had ordered it was to keep to the narrative that all the trouble in Paradise City had been the groups doing.

Hoping that if he was right, that the true culprits behind the trouble afflicting his home had moved on he resolved to keep his guard up. Still seeing as it had been several months since then, he admitted that it was hard to remain wary. Looking out the front window of Otose's bar, he could see the base of the shining building that the citizens of Paradise City had begun to build in the wake of the attack and whose completion they were now celebrating.

He looked away and saw Otose smiling happily as she served the revelers since it appeared that her and her husband's dream was coming true. The large building even bore his name as it was called Tatsugorou Tower, which was why rather than celebrate the opening there everyone had opted to go to Otose's.

"Hey, quite daydreaming," a loud voice said next to him.

D smiled already imagining the woman's disproving look as he turned and his eyes met the pink ones of Megumi. She had been a new addition to the town having moved there from her hometown in Fang Country hopping to strike it big. She had soon found employment in Otose's where she had been a constant pain in the butt as she kept prying into D's business. Still he had come to care for her during that time as she would help him regain his strength after a new group of bandits tried to raid the ore shipments from the mine and in his more honest moments recently he believed he loved her.

Lately though, he had noticed that the closer they seemed to get, the sadder her eyes seemed to grow. Still a part of him suspected that he was transferring his own feelings onto her as D felt that it went without saying that although he felt like he was his own man, he knew that time was his enemy. He pushed the sad thoughts away as he chuckled mentally as he thought of some of the misunderstandings that happened between him and Megumi whenever he received some of the memories of clones that had been with Naruto. It was a rather rare occurrence usually and at times didn't seem to happen until his mind was calm making D understand partially how it was that Naruto could not notice for so long since he had most often used them in the heat of battle. But while he had accepted that his time was more finite then most, whenever he was with Megumi, he found he wished his time could go on.

Focusing on the woman he said, "Sorry, my mind was just reflecting on the past."

"Since when does mister live for today ever worry about the past?" she asked teasingly.

D shrugged feeling like they both were just playing their parts before answering, "I don't know. I guess maybe I just realize that things won't always be like this no matter how much I wish they could be."

A conflicted look appeared on Megumi's face prompting D to ask, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Megumi said quickly turning to leave.

D grabbed her gently by the shoulder causing to stop as he asked, "You can tell me what's bothering you Megumi."

She paused before looking over her shoulder to ask, "C…Can I meet you tonight in your new apartment?"

D nodded as he still had a hard time adapting to the large penthouse he had been given considering the small room he had rented from Otose. Glad that perhaps he would have some company tonight, he watched her melt into the crowd as she continued to serve the guest. He was still concerned by what was troubling her, but a hand on his shoulder caused him to turn and he smiled seeing Megumi and Terumi behind him. Giving the couple a happy smile he asked, "What's up you two?"

"There's something we want to tell you. Can you come with us?"

"Sure," D replied looking back at the crowd searching for Megumi as he wondered if they could have a future like the young couple leading him outside.

 ******************************** *  
The present:  
Naruto stood in a dark space as he reflected on the answer that D had received courtesy of Megumi, although he doubted that was her name. He sighed sadly feeling an emptiness caused by the betrayal of a woman he didn't know.

"Is it really a betrayal if we both were lying to each other from the start?" Naruto turned to see D, who smiled at him and giving him a relatively decent Kakashi impression as he said, "Yo."

"How?"

"Hell if I know," D said amused. "I mean as near as I can tell I've been dead for a couple weeks now. Although I don't think I dispersed like normal, kind of like that clone you made of Koyuki so it's probably due to my chakra slowly bleeding off. Or, much like in your youth you needed a quiet moment to actually realize you had memories that weren't entirely yours."

Naruto looked at the clone he had made and truthfully never given much thought to. Face to face with him now he said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" The clone asked amused again, "I always knew it was going to end like this… well maybe not like this, but you get what I'm saying. Looking back, it was always just a matter of time before it all came to an end. Most of my brethren get what perhaps an hour or two at most. I got a whopping two-hundred and ninety days of life to enjoy. I'm grateful for it."

"But, what about how you viewed yourself no longer to be an extension of me?"

"Well that's true enough I suppose," D answered, "But it only goes so far as to explain that for that span of time I lived a different life then you, and as such developed differently then you. Now though, my time is up and I guess it's fair to say that now it's my turn to change you." D began to glow before turning into chakra which traveled towards Naruto before he absorbed it. Before being absorbed completely D said, "There is one thing I want you to do for me. If you do find Megumi please don't hold what happened against her. Remember that she was likely just completing a mission that she had been tasked with as well."

Naruto nodded as the dark world of his subconscious began to be replaced with world of yellow and white. He heard his mother's voice calling him so opened his eyes and met her worried gaze, "Just five more minutes' mom."

"I wish we had them honey," his mother said sadly.

Fuen found Sora lost in thought as he sat in a chair in their hidden base's council chamber. She frowned having come to view the man as a competent commander so if he was concerned she knew there was good reason to be. Therefore she asked, "What's wrong?"

Sora looked up as he replied, "While we were collecting our target somehow or another Kazuma managed to get himself free."

She frowned as she knew how dangerous Kazuma could be. Wondering why he was not proceeding to the bounty collection office she asked, "Then why are you still here? Wouldn't it be best to get out of here while the getting is good?"

Sora glared at her, but calmed a moment later as he explained, "Normally yes I would agree with you. But moving a jinchuriki could be dangerous even under the best of times, with my father out there it could be a downright fatal mistake."

Fuen didn't point out that so could remaining still as she had learned an interesting bit of information while dropping off the corpse of Chiriku. Passing it along, she said, "Well what if we didn't need to turn him in alive?"

"Explain," Sora demanded.

Fuen smiled as she said, "It seems that whoever placed the mysterious bounty to collect the nine-tails has some competition. I was informed that a competing bid was received, the price was higher and the condition for payment was that all we need to deliver is his head."

"How fortuitous?" Sora said sounding rather skeptical.

"I know, but I did confirm that the bounty was genuine. It is being held by a trusted third party, if the customer tries to back out the only ones out of anything would be the middleman. Not something a person should do unless he wants a price put on his head in return."

Sora smirked as he said, "Well that certainly simplifies things. I'll allow you to do the honors while I go collect Fudo. He is likely checking on the status of the Leaf shinobi and Watari by now. We'll want their corpses to add to our jutsu for when we attack the Leaf."

Fuen smiled as she began heading down to the dungeon, "It'll be my pleasure."

 ********************************  
Fuka was busy unlocking Naruto from the wall having received the instructions from whoever was giving them. She was glad for the work as she didn't want to remember returning to her home only to find her father blocking her path. He had then cast her out using the color of her hair as proof that not only had she betrayed the clan, but that she had become something monstrous in the process.

In the years following her banishment much of Fuka's anger had been directed against her clan's enemies. But as more time passed and the years turned to decades and then centuries she had ceased to care killing simply because she must in order to continue her ghoulish life. Now though with a true flesh and blood body, she wasn't sure what to do. Yet, for the immediate future it didn't seem to matter as her destiny seemed to be in the hands of the jinchuriki. He came loose of his binding causing Fuka to catch him and then begin moving him towards the cell door and back to Vegetable as she had been ordered. However just before reaching it the door opened to reveal Fuen causing Fuka to frown as her body tensed to attack the woman.  
 ******************************** *

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he sat up from his mother's lap.

Kushina ignored the question to explain, "I've been holding you back, Honey."

"No you haven't, mom," Naruto stated firmly. "You've helped me lots of times."

Kushina nodded as she said, "Yes, using a power that is yours. But because of your… nightly activities it has been locked away from you so as to prevent our chakras from completely merging."

Naruto frowned sensing his mother's sadness so asked, "I don't understand?"

"I was given the key to your seal shortly after Jiraiya's death. Since if the seal was opened I would fully experience what your lovers did Kiyomi gave me the key and would let me decide when to open it."

Feeling a cold chill pass through him as he suspected what his mother was alluding to he asked, "Did you?"

Kushina nodded as she explained, "I did a few moments ago and I disconnected my soul from Kiyomi's original form. I feared that I would fade away before you awoke."

"Why would you do that?" Naruto said panicking as she began to fade.

Kushina gave a sad smile and didn't say anything although she thought to herself, "Because I didn't want to become a sinful woman." Yet to her surprise her son managed to grab ahold of her and her form began to stabilize as he pumped his chakra into her. "Naruto, stop it. You need to conserve your strength to escape. I'm so happy that I got to spend as much time with you as I did, but my time is over…"

"I refuse," Naruto said pumping even more chakra into her, "You told me you wanted us to be a happy family but then you do something like this. If you wanted me to have access to the Bijuu chakra there were better ways than to go about it."

"Naruto don't you see the situation called…"

"I said no," Naruto replied angrily, "I told you I'm selfish and I don't give up on the things I want and I want you in my life mom."

His mother hugged him as she said, "But it's a mother's job to sacrifice herself for her child. Let me go so you can go back to your family."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he said, "You are also a part of my family and since Dad isn't here it's my job to protect you."

"But…"

"I said I'm not letting go," Naruto said determinedly.

 ******************************** *

"What the hell is going on here?" Fuen asked since if she didn't know better she would have suspected Fuka of helping the jinchuriki to escape. To her surprise though, she noticed that Fuka's body tensed as if to attack her. Deciding to kill them both, seeing as she held no allegiance to her teammate, yet before Fuen could begin creating the hand-signs which would have the stone walls crush the two, the unconscious jinchuriki's arm shot forward sensing the threat as a result of the malice she was giving off.

His hand clamped around her throat as he said, "I'm not letting go."

Fuen was about to make him regret those words, but then a pulse of chakra passed through him and slammed into her which blasted her consciousness away. Naruto instinctually used the knowledge he had absorbed from taking complete possession of Kiyomi's Bijuu form to transplant his mother's soul into its new home.

He returned to unconsciousness again due to the chakra he had expended while to Fuka's surprise Fuen's body began to change. The woman's blue eyes began to turn violet, but to Fuka the most striking change was how her hair began to grow even longer as it turned the fiery red of the Uzumaki clan. The woman that had been Fuen sank to her knees before looking up worriedly as she said, "Naruto, dammit you stubborn fool." Fuka noticed a small smile appeared on Naruto's face at the woman's words, but he still remained dead weight in her arms.

Kushina noticed her son's smile as well and felt a small one threaten to appear on her face. But knowing they were still in danger said, "Let's go, follow your orders."

Fuka didn't feel any drive to obey the woman, but her body responded regardless aware that the woman wasn't a threat and so she could do as she had been instructed. The two women stepped out into the hallway and preceded a handful of steps before their path was blocked by Sora who said, "What the fuck is this? I'm glad I decided to check on Fuen, her story sounded a little too good to be true. I'm guessing you killed her to infiltrate this base and hoped to sneak off with my prize."

Kushina sighed before replying, "Sure, let's go with that." She then moved faster than Sora could actually follow until she appeared right in front of him. Spinning, she kicked him in the stomach sending him flying back through the entryway he had appeared from before turning her head back towards Fuka to say, "Get going now!"

Fuka didn't need whatever spell had been cast on her to take effect as she was sure that Sora wouldn't waste time with questions, especially if he decided to go all out in which case he would likely attack everything in sight. Recognizing that at present her best avenue of survival relied on the jinchuriki's, she began moving as fast as she could to escape the hideout.

 ******************************** *

Kakashi was beginning to lose hope in their situation as he considered giving the order to retreat up to the second level. He knew that doing so would likely signal to the enemy watching that they were tiring and desperate to create some room between the endless and untiring horde of undead. If the situation was reversed that would be the moment whem he would use a jutsu to give the zombies multiple avenues up into the second level thereby overwhelming the tired defenders. Yet, looking around at his tired team and the Watari with even the upbeat Ibuki seemingly ready to accept her fate, Kakashi almost gave the order.

However, an injured Watari resting against the back wall pointed to the sky asking, "What's that?"

Kakashi directed his gaze skyward to see a meteorite passing through some clouds before smashing into one of the altars casting the barrier around the capital. The giant rock devastated the construction causing it to collapse thereby causing the barrier to fade. The zombies seemed unaware of the change as they continued to attack, but a handful of moments later many of the ones standing on the stairs were pulled away from the beleaguered defenders. Kakashi saw a young woman with orange hair standing among the undead which began to move to attack her. Rather calmly the woman raised her hand and said, "Almighty Push," sending the undead flying away from her.

Several more moved to attack so Sage channeled her Asura path chakra and directed it into her hand. This caused it to take on a mechanical appearance before further morphing into what looked like a cannon of some sort. Sage targeted the closest one and fired, blowing its head off and causing it to turn into dust. She repeated the feat multiple times as she moved up the stairs to the rest of the weary defenders.

Kakashi didn't recognize the girl, but Sakura did as she said, "Sage, I was wondering why I felt Naruko moving away from us, especially since she didn't seem to be heading towards Naruto's location."

"Sister could sense someone nearby whose chakra matched the one powering these creatures. She suspects that he is the one that cast the jutsu," Sage informed the pink haired girl dispassionately as she blasted a hole through the chest of one zombie before decapitating a second. "She is pursuing him in order to force him to end the jutsu."

"What about Naruto though?" Kakashi asked not sure why the woman bound to him wasn't mounting a rescue.

"I was unsure why Naruko wasn't moving to rescue him when she could feel his chakra again. When I inquired she said it was because she believed your situation was more dire and Naruto would prefer she help here first." Sage was still rather confused by Naruto's harems actions since outside of Naruko it appeared the others had not moved to help. She suspected that it was due to the fact that for the most part the women couldn't expose themselves every time an unexpected situation arouse even if it affected one or more members. Yet, Sage felt it must be extremely difficult to know that they could help but be powerless to do so lest everything they worked for become undone.

She knew her sister had been extremely agitated as she had pushed herself harder and harder to reach Vegetable in time to be of assistance. An agitation that Naruko took out on Fudo when she caught up to him, and which Sage saw courtesy of her bond with Katsuyu. The Blonde Toad Sage didn't even give Fudo a chance to defend himself as she appeared on a branch in front of him as he tried to get away from whoever had destroyed the barrier. The woman in full sage mode smashed her fist up into the man's jaw sending him skyward.

Sage caught sight of him with her own eyes as he appeared above the canopy of leaves before crashing back to the earth in the middle of the Vegetable Capital. Sage was sure if it was Naruko's punch or the fall that ultimately killed him, but a moment later the zombies all began crumbling to dust. Sage was approached by a young Watari kunoichi who asked, "Wow what hit him?"

"My sister," Sage said calmly before turning her cannon on the Watari, many of whom appeared about to flee, "and she will be extremely displeased if she has to come back this way to capture you all instead of heading to where she wants."

Many of the Watari sagged defeated as they saw their chances of building a home for themselves crumble to dust in a similar manner as the undead had moments before.

 ********************************

Sora had rolled back to his feet by the time Kushina appeared through the doorway that she had kicked him through. To the red-head the large room looked like a place where Sora and his allies would gather to discuss their strategy to capture Naruto. He swiped at her from across the room with his left hand and channeling his wind chakra into the metal claw sent three sent several Wind Scythes towards her.

Kushina didn't slow down as she continued running towards the young man. At the last second she dropped to her knees and used her momentum to slide under the jutsu. Then just as smoothly got back to her feet, she did a forward flip into the air and lashing out with both feet caught her opponent in the face. The former Fire Temple monk stumbled backwards from the blow as Kushina used him to flip backwards. At the apex of her flip she reached out towards Sora and a pair of chakra chains shot out from the palms of her hands. The chains stabbed into his shoulders causing him to scream out in pain as she pulled him into the air and then whipped the chains around. Sora was lifted him into the air was smashed into a heavy wooden table.

Sora pulled one of the chains free and attempted to use the other to pull the woman towards him and onto his claw. However, it faded away causing him to stumble back before glaring angrily as he regained his footing and said, "You're going to regret interfering in my plans. I'm really going to enjoy seeing the despair in your eyes when you realize you're no match for me."

Kushina didn't bother responding to the taunt as she watched her foe carefully, she noticed the wounds on his shoulders began to close causing her to wonder just what abilities the young man possessed. She knew that Naruto suspected the young monk was some sort of Human Weapon along the same lines of the jinchuriki, but she wasn't sure what sort of creature or being had been sealed inside him to augment his abilities. Her eyes grew as she felt a familiar chakra pulse from the youth as he screamed painfully while grabbing his right arm. Looking at his bandaged right hand Kushina noticed that it seemed slightly more claw-like as he struggled to calm his chakra.

"How can…" Kushina began to ask recognizing the chakra, but Sora went on the offensive charging towards her placing her on the defensive. Dodging back a step, she avoided a thrust with his clawed left and then raised her right arm to block a punch from his right hand. She slid back a few steps to avoid another swipe with his claw, and when he tried to sweep it back she caught it at the wrist which she followed up by locking his arm. Slamming her knee into it she broke his elbow at the joint.

"Fucking bitch," Sora gritted between his teeth before lashing out with backward kick which forced her to let go. Sora rolled away holding his freshly broken arm before resetting it as he continued to glare daggers at the woman.

Kushina found the stare reminded her of a caged animal which only knew how to lash out at a world which had hurt it. She knew it was a stare which she herself could have worn had Mito not taught her the essence of how to survive as a jinchuriki, or one which her son could have developed as a result of his own hardships. Knowing that the young man in front of her carried a similar burden as Naruto, she said, "You need to stop this madness. I know the burden you carry isn't an easy one but…"

"A burden," Sora said amused, "I suppose it used to feel that way back before I learned the truth. But now I understand that what my father gave me was a gift."

"Gift," Kushina repeated with an air of disbelief as she recalled how Sora had reacted upon learning that his father who he had locked up had escaped. "If you view it as such why would you betray your father?"

Sora's eyes narrowed as he asked, "How do you know that? Are you working for him?" He smirked though as he said, "It doesn't matter I suppose, since you aren't leaving here alive. But if you must know before I end you it's because while it is something he gave me, he only ever intended for me to use this power for his benefit. After being a plaything in his and Chiriku's rivalry I've decided to use this power for my own ends."

"What ends would those be? Shouldn't a monk have sworn off all earthly pursuits?"

"Those hypocritical teachings no longer hold any meaning for me," Sora said dismissively. "They preach accepting all those seeking enlightenment, yet turned their backs on me in fear."

"Are you not proving them right in fearing you?" Kushina asked hoping to reach the young man.

"What does it matter?" Sora replied dismissively. "What does matter in this world is power, and once I kill the jinchuriki of the nine-tails there will be precious few that will be able to match mine."

Kushina's eyes narrowed as she said dangerously, "That was a mistake."

"Well you already made yours fool," Sora said cockily, "Wasting time trying to reach me with meaningless words when you should have been more concerned with stopping me." Thrusting his right arm at her a massive claw made of wind chakra launched at the red-head.

Kushina managed to avoid it by rolling out of the way, but Sora used the moment to close with her. She blocked the claw on his left but received a knee to the stomach which doubled her over. His right hand grabbed her by the throat like a clamp before lifting her off her feet. His grip tightened around her neck as he tried to squeeze the life from her.

The edge of Kushina's vision began to darken, but she remained calm as she shot a chakra chain from her right palm into the ruined table behind him. She pulled it towards them causing Sora to spin around to batter it away, but Kushina used the sudden distraction to wrap her legs around his arm and pushing her foot into the side of his head broke the grip on her throat before trying to pull his arm out of its socket.

She quickly abandoned the attempt as he tried to stab his claw into her side so kicked off of him to land several feet away. The two stared at each other as they looked for openings to exploit, Kushina moved first quickly traversing the distance between them, as she expected Sora swiped at her with his claw. Although he used his wind chakra to extend his reach, she was prepared leaping over it the strike sideways upon landing she kicked his hand downward causing him to cut into the floor. Before he could recover she smashed her knee up into his head, as he rocked back she grabbed his left hand quickly removing the claw and tossing it away. She then flipped him so that he landed on his rear, and her arms around his neck from behind began to cut off his flow of oxygen.

"L…Let go of me you bitch." Sora wheezed out wasting precious air.

He attempted to reach back and grab Kushina's head, but she countered by channeling chakra to her hair which grabbed his arms. Her hair pulled his arms out and back holding them away from his body making it easier for her to apply pressure to his airways. Kushina felt the fight fading from Sora's body as he became weaker and weaker, but then she felt the familiar chakra pulse dangerously seconds before being blown back by it.

She managed to land on her feet as Sora's bandaged arm began to pulsate and grow causing the wrapping to give way and exposing his demon like arm. He screamed as chakra began to coat his body as six-tails began to appear. Kushina cursed as a skeletal fox also began to appear around the boy. Sora's face was last to be covered by the chakra so he looked behind him giving her a dark grin. Kushina threw another chakra chain which appeared from her outstretched hand hoping to hit the young man between the eyes. But the chakra as if sensing the attack or Sora fully gave himself over to it quickly swallowed the exposed head. Her attack drove harmlessly into the fox skull that appeared as the Six-tailed beast form Sora seemed to study her for a moment. Kushina yanked her chain free and prepared to attack but then the Chakra Beast roared, knocking her back as well as causing the hideout to collapse.

 ******************************** *

Naruto felt like he was moving at a relatively good pace, which surprised him considering his eyes were closed. Still feeling drained he left them closed as he said questioningly, "Mom?"

"I'm not your mother," Fuka's voice quickly responded heatedly.

Naruto pushed away from the hostile voice causing her to stumble and him to roll along the ground as he fell from her back. Scrambling to his feet, he faced the angrily glaring woman as he said, "Where the fuck are you taking me? Where's my mom?"

"I'm getting you to safety," Fuka said in a tone that made him aware that she was answering as a result of being bound to him, frowning since he didn't remember sleeping with her, he ignored the questions he wanted to ask to instead inquire, "And my mother?"

"I don't know."

Naruto glared, but calmed as he suspected that Fuka was fighting his apparent control so she was simply giving the terse answers The Voice compelled from her. He felt a powerful burst of chakra as did Fuka who looked back towards the direction they had been traveling away from. Suspecting it was Sora, he questioned, "Why were you leaving with me, and what's going on back there?"

Fuka's brow furrowed as she tried to resist before answering, "I was obeying the orders that came from your mouth. You did something to an ally of my and she changed into some red head. She's back there fighting Sora, but if I had to guess she won't hold him for long so we should get going."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief since he had not felt his mother's presence inside him, instead only feeling a connection to a massive amount of chakra, although an even larger amount seemed just out of his reach. Suspecting that his mother had transferred Kiyomi's chakra to him, he reached for the first layer of chakra and almost immediately his world seemed to expand. Able to sense the source of the massive chakra, he was also able to feel the emotions behind it. Although, he sensed a dark malice at the center of the large chakra being, what he mostly felt was confusion and fear. But then he focused on the one fighting it and could feel a desperate determination to fight for as long as possible.

Naruto frowned as his mom's recklessness since she seemed determined to meet her end rather than retreat. He guessed it was because she believed that the longer she could delay Sora then the more likely it was that he would be able to escape. He turned to head back to get her but was stopped as Fuka said, "Wait!"

"What," Naruto said impatiently.

"Don't go back there. If you do then I'll have to as well because of whatever your chakra that I took in did to me."

Naruto considered ignoring her, figuring she'd have to fight for him as well. Yet despite knowing she was a villain, he didn't like the idea of forcing her to take part in a fight where she could die. Naruto also had a sneaking suspicion that she was more important to the events that had brought him to Vegetable Country then he was supposed to suspect. He couldn't place why he felt that way, but he had the feeling that he was once more a piece in someone's game and due to his previous encounters he immediately suspected that the game's master was Kabuto.

Deciding to trust his instincts, he placed his hand on the ground creating a Hiraishin seal. He paused after its creation as he noticed for the first time that his hand and arm was coated in a yellow chakra. Looking at the rest of his body, he saw it covered in the same. Still he didn't have time to admire his new form as he saw a massive explosion erupt behind them. Quickly, moving he grabbed Fuka before teleporting to Kiyomi's mansion and appeared before his red-headed Bijuu lover.

A look of relief appeared on Kiyomi's face as he appeared in her study which quickly turned questioning as she noticed his glowing yellow form, but Naruto pushed Fuka towards her before quickly saying, "Obey every command Kiyomi gives you." Focusing on his lover he added, "Sorry can't stay and chat. Love you, bye."

Kiyomi smiled at where her lover had stood before focusing on Fuka and asked more to herself, "Now what do we have here?"

 ******************************** *

Kushina picked herself up having created a Chakra Chain Barrier around the beast as it had created a relatively small Beast Ball. Still, her barrier had barely held only giving out towards the end and having been knocked off her feet she felt as if she was on her last legs chakra wise. However, she hoped that her gamble had worked and that the Chakra Beasts own jutsu had destroyed it.

Yet, as the dust cleared she could see that wasn't the case and worse still the beast which had been growing larger and larger as the fight wore on appeared even stronger as it now had seven-tails and was roughly about two stories high. Moreover, it was beginning to become covered in muscle as the fox like creature howled before locking its new eyes on her. The beast leapt towards her intent on bringing its paw down atop of her, but Kushina rolled under and towards it in order to get out of the way. However, the beast, rather than turning to face her upon landing instead began to bring one of its massive tails down on her. Kushina knew she wouldn't get out of the way in time so closed her eyes as she whispered, "Please be safe Naruto."

She thought she heard Naruto shout, "Mom!" But it was drowned out by the sound of the tails smashing into the ground. Kushina felt like she was flying and as opposed to her first death found it a relatively gentle way to leave the mortal plane.

But then she had trouble breathing as dust washed over her, she coughed wondering why the afterlife was so dusty, but her eyes snapped open as she heard Naruto say, "I'm beginning to think I know where I got my foolish recklessness from."

Kushina blushed as she realized she was being held in her son's arms as they stood atop of a tree. For a moment she thought it was her own strong feelings causing him to seem to glow as the scene reminded her of when Minato had saved her from the Kumo-nin. Yet, she quickly cleared her head of the less than motherly thoughts which threatened to appear next. Commenting on his appearance she said, "It seems you've made use of the chakra I've left you."

"I'm not entirely sure what abilities this chakra mode has, but luckily for you it does seem to have increased my speed a great deal."

Kushina nodded in agreement, and was surprised that the Bijuu like creature wasn't pressing the attack. Looking over towards it she was surprised to see it watching them carefully as if gauging the new arrival. "W-why isn't he attacking?"

"I take it that's Sora then," Naruto asked causing his mother to nod.

Kushina stared up at her son as a small frown appeared on his face. He absentmindedly adjusted her weight in his arms instantly reminding her that she was being held in them. Her blush returned as she said, "You can put me down Naruto."

"Actually, I don't think I should." Naruto responded keeping his eyes on the Bijuu. "I don't think Sora is in control of the Bijuu and I think the reason it's not attacking is because it doesn't want to be the aggressor."

Surprised she asked, "What do you mean? It had no trouble attacking me."

Naruto gave her a playful smile as he countered, "True, but you were also pounding on its host. It was probably just defending its home. If I'm right then what we're looking at is kind of what Kiyomi did with the piece of the eight-tails that Urd was born of, except it took years for it to grow this much."

They watched as an eighth-tail formed causing black fur to begin coating the new Bijuu which continued to watch the pair. "I can sense malice within it, but if I'm right then that's likely Sora."

"You mean you developed a similar sense as Mito?"

Naruto nodded as he answered, "Yeah, it's kind of strange but it's like some kind of aggression detector and a few other surface emotions. This Bijuu is giving off a lot of fear and confusion, but it is keeping the malice contained."

Naruto placed his mother down, who was a little worried that her son would sense her sadness at his doing so. He didn't seem to pick up on it as he said, "Stay back. I want to try and calm it down."

Kushina felt nervous but nodded as Naruto dropped down to the ground and cautiously approached the Bijuu while holding his hands. "Hey there," he said soothingly, "I know you're scared, but I'm not going to hurt you."

The Bijuu watched cagily as Naruto approached and growled threatening which caused him to stop. Naruto remained still for a handful of moments before approaching once more, this time as the Bijuu growled he kept walking slowly. After several tense minutes he was standing in front of the Black Kyuubi which after several heartbeats lowered its face towards the male Uzumaki. Naruto reached out slowly placing his hand on the Bijuu's snout which he began to rub affectionately, "There, there, everything is going to be alright."

Kushina smiled as the Bijuu seemed to relax from her son's touch, but then something shifted in its eyes causing her to shout, "Naruto!"

Naruto sensed it as well as the malice seemed to switch places with what he believed had been the will of the Black Kyuubi. The Bijuu suddenly surged forward and tried to bite the blond in half but Naruto managed to get clear in time. Landing away from the Bijuu he said, "You really do like your sneak attacks."

The Bijuu grinned evilly as it said, "You should consider it a sign of your status. It would be rather foolish for most people to fight you head on. Although I do need to thank you, your calming this beast down finally allowed me to establish control. Still I need to make this quick already I can feel it fighting me. It seems you've made a friend."

Naruto grimaced from Sora's words since if they were true then the monk in a sense hadn't been behind the destruction of the Flower Village, but instead it had been the Bijuu he contained. The blond suspected though that much like with his mother, the reason the young Bijuu had attacked though was because it had been attacked first. He could understand why the Flower Shinobi would respond the way they did when a powerful chakra creature first appeared in the midst of their village, but he felt a red hot boiling anger directed at Sora for putting the Bijuu in such a situation.

Sora leapt at Naruto, who in a blink of an eye quickly darted under him so that he stopped just behind the Tailed Beast. Naruto called upon the knowledge he absorbed from his own Bijuu's original form and formed a pair of chakra arms which rose out of his shoulders. As Sora's beast form landed Naruto leapt towards him moving almost like a streak of light through the dark and slammed the large fist protruding from his cloaks right shoulder into the side of his opponents head. The blow sent the black beast's head reeling to the side. Where after hitting the ground Naruto leapt again and appeared on the other side hitting the human controlled Bijuu's head back the other way. He then appeared above Sora as he tried to recover and then in an overhead blow brought both large hands down on human controlled Bijuu's skull.

The blow slammed Sora's head into the ground hard enough to leave an impression. Landing, Naruto watched as Sora got back to his feet and then roared causing a massive pressure wave to pass through the area. Naruto stood his ground as he struggled against it, but was sent flying as Sora spun quickly hitting Naruto with one of his form's tails. Naruto smashed through several trees and dug a deep furrow in the ground before finally coming to a rest. He heard trees snapping like twigs as the black fox tore through the forest towards him. Getting to his feet, Naruto formed a pair of Big Ball Rasengan in the palm of his chakra arms' hands which he jammed into Sora's face and chest as he appeared through the trees.

The jutsu sent him flying back the way he came, causing him to land in a heap near the clearing where their battle had begun. Sora slowly got back to his feet, but was pulled back to the ground as chains sprang from the ground wrapping themselves around his beast form. The corrupted monk tried to pull free, but they held fast.

Still the transformed man struggled against them until a new voice said, "Food Cart Destroyer."

Naruto looked in the air to see Gamabunta's massive form blot out the sky as he smashed down onto the Black Fox. Sora screamed out in pain even as the Boss Toad said, "What the hell? A black Kyuubi, who the hell gave you permission to summon me to fight against such a troublesome opponent?"

Naruko replied, "What good is it to call forth the Boss Toad if all he wants to do is take on weaklings?"

"I didn't say that," Gamabunta countered, "I'm saying that it would be nice if once in a while they were weaklings."

Naruto landed behind Naruko as he said, "Nice timing you two?"

"Hold onto that sentiment brat," Gamabunta said as the Black Fox glared up at him. He noticed that the glare seemed to fade, but he didn't have much time to contemplate it as the beast opened its mouth to form a Beast Ball.

"Return home Boss," Naruto shouted as the ball shot away towards the ruined hideout. Naruto grabbed Naruko leaping from the summon's back before it burst into smoke and sped towards his mother, who was kneeling on the ground with the chains coming from her back. Naruto grabbed her as she ended her jutsu just before the energy ball exploded upon hitting the ruined base. Naruto took off as the shockwave of the blast headed towards them zipping through the trees while surprised at how powerful the blast was.

He was about to Hiraishin away likely giving Sora a chance to escape but upon finding a nearby rock formation, Naruto landed behind it pulling both women towards him even as several chains once more shot forth from Kushina as she created a barrier to protect them just as the shockwave hit. The stone barrier took the brunt of the blast before collapsing over them as the wave of destruction washed by. Kushina's barrier protected them from the falling rocks, but once the shockwave passed it still took several moments for them to extract themselves without causing the rocks to collapse on them.

Once free, Naruto said, "Wait here."

He quickly headed back to the site of the blast but found no sign of Sora or his Bijuu form. He tried to sense the monk by the hatred that he had sensed earlier, but as he believed it had been the Bijuu and not the monk who had created the beast ball, he wasn't surprised that he couldn't. Still, it worried him that the Monk had somehow managed to escape since he didn't think even the Bijuu would be so unaffected by being caught in the blast. That he couldn't even sense the Chakra of the Tailed Beast made him worried that someone had collected it while they had been busy extracting themselves from the rocks. Turning away, he quickly returned to Naruko and his mother in order to check on his other lovers.

 ******************************** *

Sage lay in her bed with Katsuyu as another clone of the slug observed Naruko as she snuck through the castle towards her target. It had been several hours since the end of the battle against the undead animated by the jutsu Fudo cast and the fight against a Sora possessed Black Kyuubi. Although Naruto's lovers had not been able to act overly affectionate upon his return, Sage could see they were obviously relieved that he was alright, just as he was that they had not been hurt. She had initially suspected though that the night would be filled with his lovers showing their feelings for him.

Kakashi seemed to as well which was why he gently reminded the Leaf Kunoichi that they were still on a mission. Still, Sage knew her sister, so wasn't surprised that it appeared that she wasn't going to be held bound by Kakashi's no sex rule. Yet, Sage knew that her sister would have one other obstacle to sneak by since Kushina seemed also to be pleased by the idea that Naruto's lovers would not be monopolizing his time, and had even sequestered herself in his room with him so that he would rest.

As Naruko reached the hall of Naruto's room, she hid in the shadows while she waited for her chance. Sage passed the time by thinking about how Naruto had seemed after they had returned from searching for Sora. He had obviously been worried when Hana and Kakashi after searching the blast area had not been able to find a scent trail. There hadn't even been a physical one for some reason, which considering its size did seem surprising, but if Naruto's belief that the Bijuu had retaken control was accurate then it might have realized that stealth would be the best way to lose its pursuers.

But that wasn't the only thing she had noticed which seemed to be bothering the blond man. He also seemed to be carrying a sadness that only appeared in his quieter moments which admittedly there hadn't been many until the sun had begun to set. She suspected it was one of the reasons for her sister's nighttime visit, since he had been unwilling to discuss it earlier.

Sage figured she would know soon enough as the door to the room Naruto had been assigned opened and Kushina stepped out holding a bowl and a pot which had contained ramen. Kushina seemed particularly pleased as Sage knew that the woman had cooked it for her son personally making her guess that he had enjoyed it. Taking the empty dishes down to the kitchen she paused for a moment looking down the hall where Naruko was hiding. Sage watched her sister slide a little further into the shadows until Kushina shrugged and began heading away.

As soon as she disappeared Naruko made her move and disappeared into the room. A few moments later the slug clone was sliding beneath the door and heard the shower running. It headed to the bathroom in time to hear Naruto say surprised, "Naruko…my mom…" It proceeded into the bathroom where it climbed the wall to get a good vantage point to peak down into the shower.

 ********************************

"Is down in the castle's kitchen," the female sage said having taken off all her clothes before joining her lover. "I raced all the way here from Stone Country; it's not fair that she gets you all to yourself."

Naruto pulled Naruko into a hug before kissing her after which he said, "Thanks for dropping everything to save me."

Naruko nodded but teasingly replied, "You should be. I was getting a lap dance while trying to uncover Jiraiya's spy network when you went dark. She was quite talented." Naruko giggled as she felt her lover's dick lurch and although she wanted it inside her, she turned serious as she asked, "Is everything okay? You seem kind of down despite getting your mom back physically now and stopping the bad guys."

Naruto nodded, but knowing Naruko would know what he was talking about said, "D was killed."

"I see," Naruko said sadly, but added, "I guess he couldn't quell the chaos going on it Paradise City."

"Actually he succeeded it seems," Naruto replied, "They even wanted to make him the city leader."

"Then what happened?"

Naruto felt the pain of the betrayal again as he said, "He was killed by an Iwa kunoichi posing as a waitress at the bar he was staying at. I… he loved her."

Naruko nodded and then said, "Which means you love her."

"I…I don't know," Naruto admitted, "I know it hurts, but can I say that means I love her. I mean I never even met her and D…"

"Was you," Naruko said surprising Naruto considering her own origins. She smiled at him before continuing, "I know that is shocking for me to say due to my origins. But D was a clone which meant that even if he developed along a different path from you, eventually that path would merge again. Plus I think D was as aware of this as any one. He told me he viewed the mission to save Paradise City as his, and not yours. But the reason for that I feel, is because he knew those people and cared for them, and now so do you. I'm glad about one thing though."

"What's that?"

"He said that he didn't think that you would appreciate his memories as much as he would. But that doesn't appear to be the case, I can tell you're worried about what's going on there now that he's gone."

Naruto nodded as he said grimily, "I'm afraid that Iwa's killing me…I mean D might make the situation there worse."

"I could go and find out."

"No," Naruto said, "I'm going to head there in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto inclined his head so she said, "Then let me have you tonight."

She kissed her lover needfully, who responded with just as much desire hoping to create a new pleasant memory rather than focus on the ones he had been brooding over for the past several hours. His desire for his lover took over causing him to push her back against the back wall of the shower. Kissing down her neck and chest, he squeezed her right breast which he then lifted to his lips so he could suck on her hardened nipple. Naruko moaned as her hands buried themselves in his hair and pushed his mouth tighter again her tit. She moaned happily as he soon switched to the other while she ground her pussy against the knee he had placed between her thighs. Growing wetter by the moment, she whispered, "We don't have long. Please I want you inside me."

Naruto broke away from chest to look into her matching blue eyes; he then leaned forward to hungrily kiss her as he grabbed her by the thighs. Picking her feet up off the ground he easily found her opening with his cock and slid inside her. Both of them groaned as his length disappeared inside her warm welcoming cunt, but neither one wanting to be caught by his mother quickly got down to the business of fucking.

Naruko's head fell back as her lover quickly tried to fill her with his seed. She stared up at the ceiling, but then noticed something staring down at them. She focused on it and seeing Katsuyu was rather surprised, but then noticing the Rinnegan eyes that it sported realized that her sister was watching her. An amused smile appeared on her lips which she didn't bother to hide from her sister. Finding being watched by Sage an incredible turn on she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and brought her lips to his ear.

"That's it baby," Naruko moaned softly into it, although loudly enough for the slug to hear, "hurry and fill my naughty pussy with your cum. It feels so fucking great to cum after receiving a belly full of your man cream."

Naruto was a little surprised by Naruko's behavior, but couldn't deny he loved the way her cunt was suddenly gripping so tightly around his pumping cock. "W-what's gotten you so hot?"

"I…I just wanted to let you know how good you're doing," she replied not wanting to possibly embarrass her sister by alerting Naruto. Wrapping her feet behind his pistoning ass, she added, "Now hurry up baby, and cum. Give me what we both need… RELEASE!"

Naruko shrieked the last part as Naruto slammed his cock into her fully, before grinding his pelvis against her. The added friction against her clit caused her to cum, her quivering pussy pulsed even more as its pleasure buds were coated in the liquid warmth of Naruto's seed as he injected it in her womb and the overflow began to leak out. Naruto sagged against her, but remained standing as he pinned her against the shower wall.

"Thank you Naruko," Naruto said gratefully as she loosely held him.

"Mmm, my pleasure," Naruko said softly kissing his neck while staring up into the Rinnegan eyes of the slug. Placing her feet on the ground she sighed softly from the loss of him, and despite seeing his cock was still hard resisted the urge to drop to her knees. Knowing that she was pushing it already, she exited the shower along with her lover and after toweling off gave him a quick kiss. She then quickly left the room, glad to see that Kushina hadn't returned.

 ******************************** *  
Kushina frowned as she watched Naruto appear from Naruto's room, but she wasn't sure if it was due to the blonde apparently disregarding her wishes that her son be left alone to rest, or a desire to have experienced what she likely just had. She quickly dropped the matter since she didn't want to tempt herself. Stepping into the room, she smiled as saw Naruto passed out on the bed and guessed she owed the woman some thanks after all since she knew her son had been brooding over something, so had feared he wouldn't settle down and sleep.

She smiled contently as he snored happily. She moved to sit in the chair she had been watching him eat the first meal she had ever cooked him. She stopped though as she remembered the night of his birth and recalling lying next to him as he cried while Minato fought the Kyuubi was tempted to join him. She tried to resist, but as a result of being free of the seal she couldn't deny herself the feeling of his warmth. Kushina couldn't believe just how amazing having a flesh and blood body felt especially when compared to the mostly senseless existence that had been her time in the seal. After all, it was hard to imagine how much a person could miss just having the wind blow across their skin until being denied it.

Kushina gave in, and climbed next to Naruto content to watch him sleep. But, she made the mistake of lying across an outstretched arm so found herself pulled tightly against his chest a moment later. She blushed from the closeness, but settled down as she reminded herself it was just her trying to be close to her son. But, she felt a heat building in her body, which made her worry that the chakra he had used to pass her soul into the body was beginning to affect her. Still, she didn't try to escape as she leaned up and kissed his cheek as she lovingly said, "I love you Honey. Thank you for not letting go." She then placed her head against his chest and let his steady heartbeat lure her into dreams where she enjoyed sharing a bed with him in a less motherly fashion.

 **Next Target: Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Author's Note: Well first let me thank everyone that has read and review. While I know some people weren't happy with how Naruto was captured last chapter, I admit to feeling justified a little by the latest manga chapter especially how they mentioned how a person sometimes acts out against their better judgment. In any case, I hope everyone finds that Naruto better acquitted himself this time around.**

 **Moving onto this chapter, I'll admit that the end result was definitely not what I envisioned originally. When I first plotted this chapter out I intended it to focus entirely on D, and his adventures in Paradise City. However, I decided to forgo this idea for two reasons, the first being that the Fuka backstory really wrote itself and worked well into the theme set by the title. And so while the D portions focused on rising, it was Fuka's portion that dealt with falling. The other reason though is due entirely to my narration style. I know I kind of gloss over D's end, but since it ties more into my ideas for Kurotsuchi I feel it best to tell that part of the story from her view and as such since she won't be appearing anytime soon felt it best to wait until then to delve into it.**

 **Now as mentioned on my Deviantart page and as can be seen above the next target is Mikoto and as such I figured most people would prefer seeing that above the Limelight Birthday Chapter. Thus far it seems my hunch has been correct at least if the comments I received on my profile are anything to go by. Therefore, that is what I will be working on and then I'll do the next chapter of Limelight. Also, just as a word of warning for those thinking that Mikoto joining leads into Kushina it is still quite a few chapters away. While I do feel that Kushina having a flesh and blood body does make things easier for Mikoto to come to terms, I think the opposite holds true to Kushina. Now she can't say it's her situation which drives her desire for Naruto therefore I feel if anything she'll definitely resist any such urges.**

 **Now I'm going to be trying to update the story on at a quicker pace. So, to avoid confusion if you see an update notification from FicWad and a new chapter hasn't been added then it means I've updated the chapter on FicWad as well. I do this so both sites have the most up to date corrected versions.**

 **Finally as a reward for reading this far, below is a small bonus scene which should eliminate who was behind this little adventure. I don't think anyone is going to be overly surprised, but the reason I don't add it to the main story is for narration purposes. While I have told scenes from the Villains perspective before its generally as a last resort since I try to keep to either people that know of the Harem, women on the edge of entering, or Harem members themselves. That way the schemes of the villains tend to be more surprising. Plus like I said it's a reward for reading this far, after all I'm going to be seriously disappointed in the person that comments on the below scene but still leaves a question asking about receiving an update that Ficwad was updated but can't find the new chapter.**

 **Again, thanks for reading and reviewing. So until next time take care, Sincerely, The Lemon Sage.**

 **Bonus Scene:**

Sora's body ached all over as he awoke slowly. He recalled the battle with Naruto, but things got fuzzy after he had been crushed by the toad. He tried to sit up but found he couldn't move causing his eyes to shoot open. He found himself strapped to a table that was tilted at a forty-five degree angle in what appeared to be some sort of dimly lit laboratory. He tried to call on his chakra but found it unresponsive causing him to realize that it had been sealed. In desperation he began struggling against his bonds only for a calm voice to say, "You really should calm down. Your body has been through quite a bit of punishment. Why if it wasn't for me you probably would be dead considering just how taxed it had been by letting that Bijuu rampage."

Sora looked to his side to see a cloaked man standing in front of three illuminated tanks with his back towards him. Inside the tanks was a clear fluid in which another fluid seemed to be suspended. The suspended fluid was a deep blue which appeared motionless for the most part, although he noticed that behind the three tanks were similar ones which seemed to be fed by the three the man was standing in front of. Sora watched the man disappear into the darkness as he turned off the light illuminating the fluid in the tanks.

Sensing him watching from the darkness Sora said defiantly, "And who the fuck are you?"

The man sounded amused as he answered, "Why, I'm the person who placed the initial bounty on Naruto. You did far better than I thought you would, but I never expected you would deliver."

"Then why hire us?" Sora asked angrily, "Was this some scheme to get ahold of me?"

"You certainly are full of yourself aren't you," the man said amused walking just outside the edge of the light shining above Sora. "Truthfully, I considered you a curiosity but nothing more. No, the true reason I hired your team was because I figured it would put one of your allies and Naruto in close proximity."

"You mean Fuka," Sora stated, "So she betrayed me because she was working for you. I guess you sent that other woman that killed Fuen."

"Very good," the man said, "Although I was as surprised as you that Fuka betrayed you. Due to her… unique means of dispatching her enemies and her… rather ghoulish nature I was interested in seeing what would happen should she consume Naruto's chakra. The results were surprising to say the least. Since I doubted she would be the type of person Naruto would keep tabs on I had hoped to collect her and learn more. Sadly it seems that he at least on some level might have guessed as much and he's moved her somewhere. Considering some of the secrets he's been keeping, I doubt I'll have an opportunity anytime soon. But I didn't send anyone to kill Fuen… what happened to her is more… confusing." The man stepped into the light showing off his scaly face, adjusting his glasses Kabuto said, "But, it seems that I might have actually come out ahead. To think that growing inside you was a new Bijuu and one on par with the nine-tails no less. I doubt Kazuma had any idea his little experiment would net such results."

"What do you mean by…experiment?"

"I could tell you," Kabuto said approaching the table, "but I really don't think I should. After all, you were going to betray me by accepting that offer to end Naruto's life. It was rather sneaky of Sasuke to one up me like that."

"How do you… it was you. You set my father free."

Kabuto nodded as he said, "Indeed, I was surprised you left your base unguarded so took the opportunity to bug it. I was rather surprised you left Kazuma alive. But the game will be more interesting with him on the board which is why I let him go."

"What do you mean game? What do you want with me?"

Kabuto shook his head as he said, "It's so sad not to know the truth about yourself, isn't it? I suppose that does explain your rather mercenary attitude. I'll tell you what. I'll clue you in on the truth and in return you agree to work for me."

"Why should I, you've already admitted to setting me up to fail?"

Again amused, Kabuto said, "And you already attempted to betray me. But, I think you'll find that if I'm right about what is happening inside you then I might be your only hope to survive the coming storm."

"What do you mean?"

"All in good time and we have yet to reach an accords, but let's just say that if certain individuals come to realize that there might be an alternative means to gather the chakra necessary to enact their plans. Well then you will be in need of friends and considering your recent actions in Vegetable will find them rather hard to come by."

Sora thought about the man's offer but asked, "And what do you get out of this deal?"

"A chance to study just how special you might actually be," Kabuto replied. "The truth is the man that you thought of as your father was not. In truth, your real parents died horribly as did the many other people he killed by having them ingest the chakra of the nine-tails."

"W-what do you mean?"

Kabuto shrugged as he answered, "Kazuma knew he needed power in order to enact his scheme to destroy the shinobi village system. Naturally since the greatest sources of power in this world are the Bijuu when the nine-tails attacked Konoha he knew he needed to act."

"But the beasts are made of chakra, how could he gather it?"

"True they are chakra which is how something so massive can be sealed in children, but they are given form and substance in their natural state. So during the fight as the Kyuubi was wounded during the battle this substance which for all intents and purposes was the Kyuubi's flesh was as solid as any meat of a beast. Kazuma arrived after the battle, and was able to gather this meat, for lack of a better term, and then began to taint people's food." Kabuto turned away as he continued, "You see in Kumo there were a pair of brothers who gained jinchuriki like abilities from consuming the flesh of the Kyuubi after being swallowed by it. However the greatest number of tails they ever displayed was six, and I believe now that the reason for this was due to their being killed shortly after gaining these abilities. You see they betrayed their home village and fellow shinobi, something you both share in common."

"What is the point?"

"The point is that isn't the only thing you may have shared," Kabuto said turning back his eyes gleaming with excitement, "It's possible that the Gold and Silver Brothers might have been related to the Sage of the Six Paths. After all, many have tried to gain powers the same way they did, that was the whole point of Kazuma's experiments after all. He'd poison a town here, or a school there until finally one day one of the poor children survived. That child was you who he took as his son after sealing away your abilities, all in his scheme to make the One King Movement a reality."

Sora glared angrily at Kabuto as he said, "And he's free now because of you."

Kabuto hardly seemed intimidated by Sora's anger as he said, "True, but what does it matter. Do you really want to waste your power on revenge? Weren't you just bragging about what a wonderful gift he gave you?" Sora calmed as he reluctantly nodded so Kabuto said, "Good. Besides, the more players there are the more satisfaction there is to be had when you win. Don't you agree?"

Sora studied Kabuto before finally saying, "I'll work with you… for now."

"Excellent," Kabuto said pulling a chakra draining device from beneath the table. Seeing Sora's confused look he said, "Now try to relax, I just need a sample." Activating the device Kabuto watched as Sora squirmed while mentally adding, "Now to see if it's the man or the beast that makes the difference in what makes Naruto's chakra so special."


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 59: Target: Mikoto Uchiha**

Naruto stood over the cemetery plot where D had been buried. It was getting dark, and much as he feared a good portion of the citizens of Paradise City were at each other's throats once more. However, this time things felt much worse although Naruto attributed that feeling to the fact that this time both sides were using D as the excuse to fight each other. After D's murder the woman that had been Megumi had disappeared and since her fabricated history had her portraying a citizen of Fang Country many from Claw were convinced that her fellow countrymen were covering for her.

Therefore, the more people from Fang denied hiding her, the angrier the people of Claw grew. That wasn't to say everyone was falling back into their old habits, the two respective leaders of the Paradise City, Bass and Kanbei, were doing what they could to stem the hostility. However, while the two men had been able to keep their respective countrymen in line, the dust-ups were happening more and more frequently and seemed to be growing larger each time. Having passed through the City on his way to the cemetery he was sure that it was only a matter of days, if not hours, before the city would erupt into a full-scale brawl over the issue. Naruto knew that if that happened it would likely spread out of control as he had little doubt that Iwa had agents in the City to make sure that it happened.

In truth, Naruto found his resolve to continue with his ambition rather shaken by the whole ordeal. He wasn't sure if it was worth the time to continue trying to end the bad blood between the various shinobi villages and countries, if it was so easy to reignite the hostility between them. As what happened to D showed him, he and his lovers were taking a considerable risk since their goals could have them facing off with people directly opposed to them. People, who wouldn't hesitate to kill him or his lovers in order to make their own ambitions a reality.

Naruto felt the pang of betrayal that had been his constant companion since leaving Vegetable Country. He closed his eyes and once more viewed the memory of being stabbed in the stomach before falling to his "death." Looking away from D's headstone, his gaze drifted back to the city to focus on Tatsugorou Tower. The fifty story building which had been built as a symbol of a new era of understanding between the two countries now stood as a mockery with its broken windows from the angry citizens of both sides. Seeing its current state, he couldn't definitively say if it was worth the potential risks that they faced to achieve a peace which appeared to be so fleeting.

Naruto felt disappointed in himself for thinking along such lines, but even though he had faced a similar scenario with Maki, it had been easy to look past it as he had never really felt in danger. Now though he couldn't claim the same in light of the fact that if he had been D, while Naruto was confident he would have survived the attack. He couldn't be sure that he would have seen it coming as he had with Maki. He supposed a part of what had shaken his faith was that D's death reminded him in a very real way that there were enemies out there that could and would strike at him and his lovers from out of nowhere. That they could be in danger just for trying to bring unity the various shinobi villages since there were people that actually preferred the discord as they often reaped the benefits from it. Knowing that next time he might not be so lucky and seeing how easily Paradise City fell back into chaos, Naruto wondered if it wouldn't be best to simply gather up his family and find a quiet spot to live.

Still despite the current shakiness of his resolve to continue, he knew there were bright spots to be had. Haruna for example, had surprised him by offering the Watari a place to live within her borders as well as the right to build a shinobi village. The reason she had given was that all the Watari that had attacked the Flower Village had died in that attack, having likely been killed by Sora as their corpses had also been used in the Reanimation Jutsu that they had used to assualt Vegetable, and as such those that remained couldn't necessarily be punished for their peers' actions. Moreover, she felt that as many of the Flower Shinobi had also shared a status as wandering ninja for a time, they more than anyone would understand the desperate actions shinobi might take in order to find a place they belonged.

Naruto knew that it would be sometime before the Watari were accepted by their new home, but he did see it as a positive sign that the people of Vegetable had not rejected the idea out of hand. Yet, until they had that trust, the Watari would be operating under the watchful eye of Anko, who was being permanently assigned to Vegetable for the foreseeable future as a bodyguard to Haruna. Naruto smirked as he knew that wouldn't be the only service that his purple-haired lover would be performing for the Daimyo.

Naruto's amusement faded as the reality faced by Paradise City once more began to press in on him. Before he could give the matter more though he heard some call out, "Please stop, you're killing him!" He recognized the voice although it was the first time he had heard it in person. Turning he saw Mila being held by a man that worked in the Claw mine who went by the nickname "Rig." Naruto knew the man was quite popular among the Claw faction of the village, although D had harbored some dislike for the man. Primarily since he had tended to be one of the main instigators of the flare ups in violence that D had broken up, something the man was doing presently as he encouraged another mine worker named Maul in his beating of Terumi.

"Please stop it," Mila pleaded as the powerfully built Maul brought his meaty fist down on Terumi's skull.

Rig scoffed as he said, "We're doing you a favor Mila. Just like D you've been fooled by this Fang bastard's sweet words. Deep down you know it's true, hell normally you wouldn't be so easy to hold still, but here you are barely fighting to break free."

Naruto appeared behind Maul catching the man's wrist as he held it back to strike the prone Terumi again. Squeezing it painfully he said angrily, "Perhaps it's because she's afraid to harm her unborn child even as she's forced to watch you beat said child's father."

Due to the fact that the sun had set causing most of him to be hidden by shadow he wasn't too surprise as Mila appeared shocked by his arrival saying, "D…but it can't be…"

Naruto saw the hope in her eyes fade as he stepped closer and his face became visible. The jinchuriki noticed that Rig seemed just as surprised, but he believed there was also a hint of recognition in the man's eyes. Maul though grew tired of having his arm restrained so spinning to face Naruto tried to hit him with his other fist. The blond man easily avoided it before hitting Maul in the throat causing the man to begin choking. The jinchuriki then grabbed him by his face before slamming the back of his head down and into the ground. Maul went slack from the blow causing Naruto to stare daggers at Rig.

"Let her go," he warned dangerously.

Rig though decided he rather ask, "W-what the fuck is a Leaf-nin doing here?"

Mila though took advantage of Rig's focusing on Naruto to slam her elbow back into the man's ribs before spinning in his grip to slam her palm into his chin. Rig stumbled back and without his human shield decided to get the hell away quickly taking off back to the city. Naruto let him run as his gaze drifted to the two lovers. Mila was cradling Terumi's head as she said apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I… didn't…"

Terumi smiled softly before wincing as he said, "It's fine Mila. I don't want you putting our child in danger for me."

Naruto frowned as Mila nodded while wiping away tears. She looked up at him with eyes which showed her gratitude as she said, "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"You're welcome," Naruto said feeling unsure of himself around the two due to the feelings of friendship he held for them, especially while they wouldn't necessarily feel the same.

Something which became readily apparent as Mila's gratitude seemed to lessen in favor of her asking suspiciously, "Why is a Leaf-nin here and how did you know I'm with child?"

Naruto mentally cursed himself for his slip up, as it had been at the celebration of the tower where Mila and Terumi had pulled D aside to share the news with him. He had also apparently been the first person they told since they felt he had brought them together. Naruto wondered if they had even shared the news with anyone else considering everything that had happened since that day. Still he quickly covered for his slip of the tongue as he explained, "I have certain sensor like abilities. I could sense your child."

"I…I see," Mila said sounding obviously disappointed. Looking towards D's headstone she said, "W-when I first heard your voice I thought that perhaps…"

She trailed off as Terumi reached up to cup her face. Mila pulled it away to hold it between her hands as the father of her child stated, "We all miss him." He sat up being helped by Mila as he added, "Maybe too much. Everyone is in such a big hurry to get justice for him that they are destroying everything he stood for."

"Well if you'd just hand over the backstabbing bitch that killed him everything would be fine," the voice of Maul said although he was still lying where Naruto had slammed him. The jinchuriki stared at the man that was gazing up at the night sky. Turning to the impression of him that he had gained from D, Naruto knew that Maul was a relatively simple man, who although had started out as a person whom D had often clashed with always nonetheless had struck him as a bluntly honest person. D and him had never actually become friends, but they had developed a mutual respect.

Mila glared at Maul as she said, "There's no proof that Megumi did it you blockhead. She could…"

Terumi stopped her though as he said, "Mila, it's time to accept that Megumi likely was the one that killed D. All her things were gone, and everyone saw them leave together."

"But… but you said you believe someone was stirring things up. For all we know they might have killed her to pin their actions on her."

Terumi was about to respond to Mila's statement, but Maul stepped in while sitting up to ask, "If you believe that then why is your father covering up for her?"

"My dad isn't covering up for her," Terumi replied annoyed at having stated as much many times already. "We've been looking for her too and have even sent people to the town she claimed to be from. Nobody's ever heard of her." Looking at Mila, he said sadly, "That's why I believe she did do it. She was probably working for…"

"Enough with your lies," Maul said angrily, "Rig says…"

"Rig says a lot of things," Mila snapped just as heatedly, "He's always had it out for Fang Country ever since he first showed up at the mine. Why are you so thickheaded to realize he isn't the friend to you that he pretends to be? He just nearly egged you on into becoming a killer as well."

Mila's words shocked Maul as he looked down at his hands seeing them covered in splotches of red. "I… I…" he said suddenly unsure of what to think.

Mila seeing that she had managed to reach the large man was struck by a sudden sureness of what Rig had intended as she added, "Don't you see Maul. You were being set up as a villain in a similar light as Megumi. How do you think Kanbei would react upon finding out you beat his son to death?"

"B…but Mila, when we saw you sneaking out of town with him, Rig said that you were going to betray our plans to Kanbei and that we needed to stop you."

"What plans?" Naruto asked stepping forward.

"T…to drive the Fang townspeople out of Paradise City. Rig convinced everyone that if they aren't going to produce D's killer than they don't have the right to live here," Maul explained. "When we saw Mila leaving with a bag packed, Rig said we needed to stop you from reaching Kanbei by any means necessary if we were going to succeed."

"You idiot," Mila said hotly, "We were leaving Paradise City."

Even Naruto was surprised by the revelation since he knew how much she had loved living there, although not as much as Maul. "But Bass…"

"Encouraged it," Terumi said surprising the other two men even further. "Bass and my father don't want their grandchild put in danger. They both see the writing on the wall, and my dad's influence to stop the violence is waning just like Bass's. My dad is being subverted as leader by Wong in a similar manner as Rig seems to be doing to Bass. Once those two get their way then its likely violence is going to erupt all across Paradise City."

Naruto frowned recalling the man Terumi had just mentioned from D's memories. Wong, much like Megumi, had moved to Paradise City in the aftermath of the original settlers' victory over the Bandit group known as the Redhawks along with an influx of new people from both countries. Wong had been a regular at Otose's bar and had been constantly unemployed despite the booming economy which had brought most of the other new citizens. As such he had often pestered Megumi for free drinks, who had often rather forcibly escorted him from the bar. The jinchuriki found it a little hard to believe that the same man was currently assuming control of the Fang citizens. But then again, considering the truth about Megumi, he knew that it was likely that there might be more than meets the eye to the man.

"It'll likely spread much further than that," Naruto stated pulling all three people's attention back to him. "D was killed because he was standing in the way of an Iwa plot."

"How do you know that," Mila questioned. "How did you even know D?"

"He was a friend," Naruto answered. "I heard about his murder during my last mission and came to pay my respects."

"You didn't answer her question about Iwa though," Terumi noted.

"It fits a pattern that we have noticed happening in countries bordering the Land of Earth," Naruto stated, which was true although he recalled seeing the Iwa Headband Megumi had been clutching after pushing D through the window. "Usually using missing-nin or other groups they stir up trouble in a country they are targeting. Then once things spiral out of control, Iwa shinobi under orders from the Earth Daimyo step in while claiming to be restoring order while also assuming control of the country. It would be my guess that they see Paradise City as a way to get two countries to fall." Focusing his gaze on Maul, he added, "I think your pal Rig was setting you up to be the spark that set everything off. If you had killed Terumi then Wong would have used it as a means to call for your head, which Rig would naturally refuse to do resulting in their trying to take you by force."

"You think Wong and Rig are working together?" Terumi said surprised. "Rig has lived here since the founding while Wong just moved here recently."

Naruto shrugged recalling how Kanji had been hired by Iwa to sow chaos in the Land of Noodles as he replied, "The Land of Earth can afford to be patient, and the best way to lead people astray is to place an agent in their midst for as long as possible in order to build up trust. That they sent another agent just shows how good a job D did in mucking up their plans."

Terumi stood with Mila's help and looking at the city stated, "Not as good as we could have hoped though. It looks like Iwa's going to get what they want."

"Sooner than you think," Maul said urgently while also standing, "Rig plans to lead an attack on the people of Fang tonight and force them out." Focusing on Naruto, he continued, "If what you say is true then Wong will be prepared or…"

"Or they plan for things to get out of control," Mila stated worried. "We have to warn our dads."

"I think they already know," Terumi said softly. "My dad was pretty insistent that we needed to leave tonight. I think he intends to try and stop them."

Recalling her father's solemn and determined demeanor, Mila knew Terumi was right which is why she sadly proclaimed, "If they try to interfere they'll end up like D. We have to stop them."

The two looked like they were about to head back, but Naruto moved in front of them stating, "You should do as they wish. Keep in mind that they want you two and your kid to live."

"But…" Mila began as Naruto turned away.

"Relax," the jinchuriki said giving them a thumbs up, "I'm not about to let D's determination and will go to waste." Tapping into his recently unlocked power he became coated in yellow chakra and sensing the gathering of people took off in a streak of light towards the city.

 ********************************* **  
For Naruto time seemed to slow down even though he knew he was moving at an incredible pace. As such it seemed to take forever for him to reach Otose's as that was where the two sides had converged. He came to a stop as he hit a wall due to the alley he was traveling down turning too sharply for him to follow at the speed he was traveling. Standing, he groaned and looking towards his destination saw the two sides had gathered at the village square where Otose's bar sat but standing between them were Bass and Kanbei.

Each man was facing his respective faction, and at present was pushing back anyone that tried to enter into the square in order to engage the opposite group. D's memories of the two men flashed before Naruto's eyes as he recalled fighting each of them multiple times as they tried to get by him in order to settle things with their rival, which would inevitably almost have the two men working together to defeat him. He recalled having to team up with them in turn in order to defeat the hired missing-nin who had tried to trick Mila into creating an incident in the Fang Mine. He recalled how the two reluctantly agreed to end their rivalry in the aftermath of the Redhawks defeat, and in time generally became good friends and drinking partners. Particularly as it became clear to them that their children had fallen in love.

It also touched Naruto to see the men fighting to keep D's and by extensions Otose's dream, who watched on from the entrance of her bar, alive. Naruto watched the large and imposing Bass pick up one of his countrymen and lift him over his head. He then tossed the man into the gathered Claw assembly knocking several more over. He then shouted, "Get it through your heads you morons! Nobody is setting foot in this square tonight."

Kanbei standing behind Bass addressed his own faction, "Have you already forgotten how the Redhawks tried to divide us? Are you really going to ignore the lesson that D taught us?"

"D isn't here anymore old man," a Claw citizen said in response. "Or did you forget some Fang slut murdered him?"

Wong was the one that responded as he stepped forward, "Face it Kanbei. We will never be able to get along with these hooligans from Claw. We've tried to explain the truth to them, but they refuse to see it. In fact they were rallying tonight to force us out of our homes in order to claim Paradise City as theirs."

Rather than deny it Rig stepped from out of the crowd saying, "That's right. We refuse to share this town with you Fang Bastards any longer. Look around you, this square was where D was murdered by one of your own, but rather than turn her over to face justice you've circled the wagons in order to hide her away."

Rig nodded to a group of his followers on the far end of the line that Bass had established barring their path. The men surged forward causing Bass to move to intercept them. At the same time Wong motioned for his group to move on the opposite side. Kanbei dashed across the square to hold them back as well.

Naruto quickly realized what Wong and Rig were doing. By sending their men forward on opposite sides of the town square it had separated Bass and Kanbei. As such the two men's backs were exposed to the other side's group. Naruto spotted a man in the Fang ranks bring up a crossbow which he aimed at Bass's back. Naruto quickly took off down the alley as he sensed a second source of evil intention and as such quickly spotted the man standing in the Claw ranks aiming his own crossbow. Both men fired at the same time, but Naruto arrived in the center of the square and sent out a chakra arm towards each bolt snatching them out of the air. Retracting the arms, he snapped the projectiles shouting, "That's enough!"

"Stay out of this outsider, this… Hppmh," replied Wong, but found it difficult to continue as Naruto shot forth a chakra arm which wrapped around the man's face. Pulling him across the square, Naruto grabbed him by the throat with his hand and holding him suspended in the air said, "This does concern me, because while the murderer of my friend D might not be here. Those working to similar ends are."

Wong's eyes grew wide and as Naruto turned his gaze towards Rig, he produced a dagger from his sleeve. He tried to bring it down in the jinchuriki's neck, but before he could a chakra arm appeared from Naruto's shoulder grabbing the man's wrist. It squeezed the bones there painful causing one to snap as the arm lifted him higher by it. Naruto then slammed his fist into Wong's stomach sending him sailing through the air before he hit a lamppost hard enough to dent it. Naruto walked slowly towards the man, who was clutching his midsection and he said, "I know which of you aren't who you appear to be." He grabbed Wong pulling him up to his knees by his long grey hair and then making the release sign shouted, "Release!"

Wong disappeared in a puff of smoke as his henge was dispelled. Once the smoke cleared in his place knelt a man with light brown hair and wearing an Iwa flak-jacket and although when they had fought him originally, he had been dressed as a bandit and worn a mask it had been damaged during that confrontation so that those who had faced him were able to recognize him. Since that had been Bass, Kanbei, and D, Naruto could understand the two older men's surprise as they looked on at the man who had led the Redhawks.

Kanbei clued everyone in as he said angrily, "You bastard, it wasn't enough for you to try to take the City by force with the Redhawks. You tried to get us to do the work for you."

Naruto corrected the man slightly as he said, "Look closer Kanbei. This is an Iwa flak-jacket."

The man that had gone by the name Wong said, "I took this jacket off of an Iwa…"

"Save it," Naruto said cutting the man off, "Although it is pretty nice of you to try and put Iwa in the clear. Not necessarily something you would expect a hardened bandit to do. The problem is that I know there are more of you dispersed throughout the crowd on both sides."

Naruto looked pointedly at several men and women on both sides of the square. The people surrounding those that Naruto indicated quickly stepped away with the space growing larger as the blond said, "Drop your henges or I'll make you drop them." Naruto could tell the Iwa-nin were conflicted, but he added, "There's no point in keeping up the ruse. I'm guessing your commander has already accepted that this operation has failed as he's long gone."

Several of the shinobi reacted as he expected sending a look to where Rig had been standing. The gesture was especially telling on those of the Fang side of the conflict that he had marked as Iwa-nin looked towards were the supposed Claw miner had been. Knowing the jig was up the shinobi did as Naruto commanded causing the people to react angrily as the Iwa shinobi appeared from the smoke of their canceled henges. Naruto felt both relieved and disappointed as after searching the faces of the kunoichi present he didn't spot the woman that had been Megumi. Tossing Wong to the closest shinobi, Naruto commanded, "Get the fuck out of this city! You tell the Tsuchikage and Earth Daimyo that Paradise City is off limits."

One of the shinobi asked threateningly, "What gives you the authority?"

Naruto didn't answer as he instead smiled as the shinobi noticed that both the residents of Claw and Fang were staring at them in a threatening manner. They then began pelting the shinobi with thrown projectiles of whatever was handy forcing them to flee. Naruto watched them go confident that for now, the Tsuchikage would leave Fang and Claw alone especially as word spread that the rumors about how Iwa was the cause of the unrest along Earth Country's Western Border could no longer be denied. Naruto considered leaving, but had the air knocked out of his lungs by Bass as he slapped it against his back.

The large man said cheerfully, "Pally, let me be the first to buy you a drink. You really saved our asses today. It was like the second coming of D."

Kanbei placed his ever-present cigar back in his mouth before lighting it. Studying Naruto with his one good eye he said, "It certainly was. I'll let Bass buy the first, only if I can buy the next. Any friend of D's is welcome here."

Before Naruto could refuse Mila and Terumi appeared with the woman throwing her arms around the jinchuriki as she said, "Thank you. I'm sure D can rest peacefully now."

Naruto looked at the people of Paradise City and saw the two groups apologizing for their recent actions. Feeling the doubts that had plagued him about his ambition fading he smiled as he stated, "I'm sure he can too."

Mila nodded seeing D once more in the smile that Naruto wore. Placing her hands against her stomach, Terumi sensing what she wanted to ask placed his hand over hers as she inquired of the whiskered man, "As D's friend…do you think he would be happy if we named our child after him?"

"I'm sure nothing would make him happier."

Terumi then quickly inquired, "Then will you be the godfather in his place?"

"I…"

"Hey you louts," Otose shouted to everyone present having heard the exchange, "We're drinking in celebration of Mila and Terumi having a child and in honor of their choosing a godfather and name. Everything is on the house tonight."

Although Naruto hadn't officially agreed, Otose's pronouncement seemed good enough for everyone as they began to proceed to her bar. She remained behind to say softly, "I'm glad to see that D returned home." She gave him a pleased smile which caused Naruto to see her as the youthful woman she was in the pictures hanging in her bar for a moment. She quickly turned away shouting at the people crowding into her bar to make way. Naruto smiled as he saw the people who moments before had been at each other's throats coming together in celebration of the new life which would inherit the name and will of the person who helped bring it about.

 ********************************* *

Hana stepped out of her office at the animal clinic where she worked most of the time. She had a hard time not growling as she entered the waiting room to find Koreshige sitting inside it. Still having returned from her mission in Vegetable to learn that her brother had been hospitalized by the man, she nearly leapt across the room to tear out his throat. Her resolve not to, wasn't helped any by the man's smug smirk which conveyed that he knew she was thinking as much. However, despite how her skin crawled as he ran his eyes over her a part of her was also flattered by the once over.

She grew angry at that part, but felt it was due to her Inuzuka blood which despite his having made an appointment to check out his canine partner seemed to sense he had other things in mind. Still at present the part of her that wanted him gone as soon as possible said tersely, "Let's go."

Koreshige stood before patting his leg, "Let's go Bull." The massive dog lying on the floor next to him stood in response to the order.

Hana ran her eyes over the animal looking for anything wrong with it from its walk. Bull had a large black head and was cream colored body, and was massive even for some of the larger nin-dog breeds coming to the waist of the unusually tall Koreshige. Despite finding that in the few times she had taken care of Bull, the dog shared none of its master's worse traits and was loyal to a fault, Hana asked, "What brings you here today?"

Koreshige began to say, "Well I…"

"I wasn't talking to you," Hana snapped growing more annoyed as the large muscular man seemed amused. Bull began to respond to her conveying that he felt fine so she said, "Then I take it you brought him in for a check-up." Hana grew annoyed as Koreshige remained silent since she knew the man was aware that she was now talking to him. "Well…"

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to speak," Koreshige said smugly. "Yeah, I figure its time I have Bull stud some bitches so wanted him to get a quick once over."

Guiding the nin-dog up on the table located in the center of the office they entered, Hana said under her breath, "We'll definitely make it quick."

Koreshige heard her though causing him to come up behind her and grab her ass. "Now doc don't you think that enough with the coldshoulder? I wanted to see you as well."

Hana spun finding herself pinned between the table and the physically imposing man as she said angrily, "Are you out of your fucking mind? If you hadn't of faced Kiba in an official challenge you'd find my teeth buried in your neck right now."

Koreshige smirked bringing his face closer to hers and although she meant what she said, she found the scent he was giving off was affecting her. She tried to push him back but he barely budged due to how powerfully built he was. Koreshige grabbed her wrists pulling her into a kiss which caused Hana to stiffen but then she began to relax into it. However, thinking of her mate gave her the strength to pull free and slap Koreshige.

Quickly moving away from him, she said, "Get out!"

Koreshige once more smirked while touching the tender side of his face before saying, "I don't hear a lot of conviction in your voice. Do you know why? Because the animal inside you wants me to bend you over and take you like the bitch in heat I know you can be. It also knows it isn't going to get another chance to be with a true alpha like me. You might want to claim it's because of what I did to your brother, but this is the Inuzuka. Your brother thought he was an alpha so I had to remind him what it takes to be a true one."

"Just like my mother reminded you," Hana said snidely wondering why his presence was effecting her so especially when she had Naruto. However, a part of her suspected it was because she wanted to be desired as an Inuzuka woman since for so long her not exhibiting the canine like features the clan was known for was the reason she had never been approached by the men of her clan. Another part suspected that it was because when measured against her mother as Naruto's lover she found herself lacking. Naruto never claimed anything of the sort, but deep down Hana always was of the opinion that had her mother succumbed to her desires for their shared lover first. Then there would have been no reason for Naruto to claim her as well.

As such finding herself desired by Koreshige, even though she knew it was likely to further his goal to become clan head, was causing her Inuzuka's lusts to kick in. While she might despise him as a person, the animal part couldn't deny that she was drawn to him as a mate, since he had been the clear alpha male in the clan before Naruto. Hana was disgusted at herself for even feeling tempted, but she continued to breathe in his scent deeply unable to deny herself it. Digging her nails into her palms to try and clear her head she said, "G…get out…please."

Koreshige chuckled softly before saying confidently, "Sure, I'll leave Bull overnight. I'll be back tomorrow to pick him up. We'll finish our little discussion then."

Hana didn't reply but shivered as Koreshige gave her one last appraising glance before leaving. Sadly, it wasn't for the same reason as she had under his gaze moments earlier.

 **********************************

Mikoto walked down the streets of Konoha and was able to feel the eyes of the villagers on her. Not that she could fault them as ever since Kushina's return from Vegetable, both the existence of her and the red-head had become public knowledge. Mikoto and Kushina had quickly been informed by Tsunade that due to Uzumaki's appearance during Naruto's mission they had to put in place a cover story to explain both of the seemingly dead women's return. Mikoto had pointed out that she technically didn't need to come forward, but had learned that Naruto had wanted her included in most of the scenarios that his lovers had planned to explain his mother's return.

Mikoto smiled as she recalled Kushina having been shocked that her son had always intended for her to get her own body, and more to the point had left the task to his lovers in order to keep it a surprise. The Uchiha felt a similar sense of gratitude to him especially as he had not only intended for her own return to the village, but had also managed to clear Itachi's name. Naturally, this meant that the rest of the Uchiha had their names tarnished as the details of the true reason for the Uchiha massacre came to light. This included Mikoto's as although she had first informed the Third Hokage of it, she had ultimately sided with her clan in the end.

Still, the reason she was enjoying the afternoon sun and had not been returned to prison was tied to the return of the Fourth Hokage's beloved wife. The story surrounding Kushina's homecoming started with the revelation that she had been the container of the Kyuubi before Naruto. The truth behind the night of the fox's rampage was revealed with the fact that rather than dying Kushina had survived the extraction although in an extremely weakened state. The cover story was that it had been Root who had made off with the body reporting that she had died while keeping her hidden away while in a coma so Danzou could someday use Naruto's mother against him in order to control him and by extension the nine-tails power.

Kushina had been found after Root's defeat in a hidden chamber of Danzou's mansion, and Tsunade had tasked a recaptured Mikoto with protecting her. Some on the council, at least those not aligned with Naruto that was, when they had heard that had naturally questioned Tsunade on how she could trust Mikoto considering her taking part in the Uchiha Rebellion as the night of the attack on their clan was being called now. Tsume though had quickly leapt to Mikoto's defense surprising the Uchiha. The Inuzuka had pointed out that faced between choosing between family and the village, she was confident that most would side with their clans. The other leaders conceded the point, but still wondered if it was wise to trust a woman could obviously still hold a grudge against the village with Kushina's protection. Tsunade had been prepared and called Seven into the room who detailed for the Council how Mikoto had planned to work against Danzou as she had been confident that his plans would threaten Kushina's child.

Considering Seven's role in thwarting the Prison Rebellion the rest of the critics had fallen silent. It had then been explained how Mikoto had watched over Kushina at Kiyomi's until she had recently awoken. Kushina's recovery was attributed to her being above ground to be caught in the recent Chakra Wave that had hit the village along with Suna and Kumo and she had taken off in a desire to see her son. She had arrived in Vegetable in time to see Naruto get captured, and then help him escape.

Mikoto smiled again as she recalled how Kushina had then promptly moved into Naruto's apartment. The Uchiha also had moved into the Hidden Eddy Inn although she occupied an apartment by herself at present. She licked her lips which suddenly felt dry as she fantasized about perhaps now giving into some of the desires her laying with Naruto had awakened. However, she put a brake on such thoughts especially since despite what she had thought the idea of talking to Kushina face to face about wanting to be with her son felt even more daunting now that she was free of the seal.

Mikoto felt the eyes of the villagers fade as she entered the training ground which contained the Memorial Stone. She looked at the recently engraved name of her eldest son, and felt a wave of gratitude to the man most responsible for Itachi's return to the light in the eyes of the village. Knowing that in those same eyes that to most of Konoha, she was perhaps only a few steps removed from the rest of her clan, she promised her eldest that she would live a life that he would be proud of. Kneeling, she placed the flowers she had purchased from the Yamanaka flower shop down in front of the stone before running her fingers along the spot that bore Itachi's name. "Hello Itachi," she said lovingly, "I know you weren't the type to place must stock in being recognized for your actions. But, you truly deserved to have your name recognized by the village because of everything you gave up for it. I just want you to know that I too have found a vessel bigger than the Uchiha in which to place my hopes. You were right to shun us, but I'll make you proud with this second chance. That is my promise to you. I love you, and I hope you can forgive your family for the suffering we put you through."

Mikoto stood and headed back to the village while contemplating how she could best help bring about the goals of the person she owed so much to and had chosen to follow.

 ********************************* **

Kushina sat at the table hoping that Naruto would return to the village. She doubted he remembered their promise, but as today was his birthday she had wanted to spend the day with him. Still, she couldn't say she would be too surprised if he didn't show up since the only thing indicating that he was on his way back to the village had been the giddiness that his lovers had exhibited that morning telling her that he was close.

Kushina looked around the apartment which was huge by most standards as even the one she had shared with Minato even after he was Hokage would be considered tiny in comparison. She looked towards the kitchen area where sat the cake that she had baked for the occasion. Kushina was touched that considering her son's lifestyle, he still had insisted that she move in with him. Kushina was still a little nervous about the arrangement since although she knew there were plenty of places where Naruto could entertain his lovers, the idea of hearing the cries coming from his room at night did make her worry she would be tempted further.

She had considered joining Naruto on his journey to Paradise City since he had appeared emotional downcast, but he had insisted that she return to Konoha so they could enact the plans put in place for her return. Upon realizing that Naruto had always intended for her to one day occupy a flesh and blood body again, Kushina did feel rather foolish for nearly allowing herself to fade away as she had. But, with a new physical form came the return of the old physical urges which although she tried to keep from centering on Naruto so she could be a mother to him. She nonetheless found her fantasies centering on him most of the times. The rest tended to be remembrances of her time with Minato, but they didn't carry the same emotional impact that they once did. She could only attribute it to the fact that whereas their son had stubbornly refused to give her up. Her husband had seemed all too willing.

She understood why Minato had considering his duties as Hokage, but as a woman Kushina couldn't help measuring his actions against Naruto's. She heard the doorknob jingle as a key was inserted in causing Kushina to grow excited. She wondered how she should greet her son, considering doing so with the cake she had baked him in hand. A less innocent thought appeared as she pictured herself kneeling naked in front of the door with as soon as he spotted her saying, "Happy Birthday, Honey." She'd fall back onto her butt spreading her legs for him before inviting him back into her body by asking, "How would you like to celebrate it by exploring the place you came from?"

Kushina briefly wondered how Naruto would respond, but banished the thought from her mind. She then moved to stand at the door which upon his throwing it open she said, "Welcome home, honey!"

Naruto smiled and Kushina could see that whatever had happened in Paradise City had helped Naruto resolve what had been bothering him. "It's good to be home," he said happily. "Mmm, what smells delicious?"

Kushina's face practically glowed as she said, "I baked you a cake."

"Really," Naruto said a little surprised, "What's the occasion?"

Kushina laughed as she said, "Today is October Tenth. Happy Birthday!"

Naruto's face registered his surprise before he replied, "I… I can't believe I forgot." He quickly grew apologetic as he said, "Our promise, oh man I can't…"

His mom pulled him into a hug as she said, "Honey, it's alright. You're here now, let's just enjoy it."

"You're right mom," Naruto said pulling her tighter against him. "It feels good to finally get to hold you in my arms for real."

"Mmm," Kushina moaned a little internally finding her son's earthly scent arousing, "you have no idea."

 *********************************

Koharu watched from the couch in Tsunade's office as the Hokage paced back and forth in front of a dozen shinobi from the Torture and Interrogation Department. The blonde woman's brown eyes bore into those present furiously as she demanded angrily, "Can any of you tell me how it is that someone could place a bounty on Naruto's head without our hearing the slightest whisper of it?"

Her angry gaze turned towards Ibiki as he said, "Upon doing a review of our available intelligence, it would seem that we had some prior warning of the bounty."

Tsunade stopped in front of Ibiki as she asked, "Who?"

"What do you mean?" Ibiki said finding some sweat appearing on the back of his neck.

"Who failed to pass it along?" Tsunade queried, her tone leaving little to the imagination that the person in question would likely soon wish he had never been born. "I know you aren't a fool Ibiki. Therefore I'm of the opinion that the reason I didn't know about it is because you didn't. So tell me who."

Koharu was able to identify the young man that was apparently responsible for the failure as he paled noticeably. The Elder couldn't fault the man since Tsunade was not holding back on the anger she was radiating. Although, in comparison to the fear and anguish she had displayed when Naruto had simply disappeared from the Chakra Network that connected his lovers it was relatively small. After reading in Kakashi's report how Sora had targeted Naruto as a result of a bounty placed on him, those emotions had turned to anger which she was now unleashing on the T and I department.

Still even Tsunade's response was tame when compared to Yuugao's, who was taking her Anbu squad and wiping out every suspected bounty office located within a hundred mile radius of Konoha. Ibiki being the department head that he was bore the brunt of his leader's ire as he said, "The end fault lies with me, Milady. Recently a lot of my old staff has retired or moved on to new positions to fill gaps left from the Invasion. I've taken some of the brighter genin and chunin that passed my first test in the last Chunin Exam, but its obvious more training is needed. The lead was dismissed because it was believed no one would be foolish enough to try and capture an S-class shinobi and jinchuriki alive."

Tsunade glared at Ibiki a moment longer, before moving in front of the chunin who had reacted making it clear that she knew exactly where the fault lay. She kept her gaze directed towards Ibiki though as she said, "You better make damn sure those responsible get that training." Her glare settled on the Chunin for a moment before turning away and asking, "Now are there any other gaps in our intelligence that you feel the need to inform me of."

Koharu saw a rare sight as Ibiki actually appeared hesitant to speak. Sensing that the reason was due to the fact that whatever the news was it might send Tsunade's anger to even higher levels which she might unleash on the Chunin, Koharu suggested, "I believe we've kept Ibiki's subordinates long enough. We should let them get back to work while Ibiki fills us in."

"Whatever," Tsunade said with a dismissive wave. She turned back to face them while crossing her arms over her chest as she glared daggers into the quickly retreating Chunin's skull.

With them gone, Tsunade did calm down as she asked, "What is it?"

"Due in part to one of the more… intact prisoners that Yuugao sent back, we have learned that there was a second bounty placed on Naruto. Only unlike the first, this time the bounty wanted him dead. Moreover it was for a far higher price than the first,"

Both women paled with Tsunade closing her eyes to verify her lover's location. Feeling him back in the village, she breathed easier. "What is your opinion on this second bounty?" she asked.

"I believe that the hunch that Naruto had which Kakashi mentioned in his report was accurate. It is likely that Kabuto placed the first to set the events in Vegetable Country in motion. The request also appears to have been destined for Sora and his team specifically which might suggest an interest in the monk."

"I find that highly unlikely," Kiyomi's voice cut in after she appeared in a burst of flames.

"Who invited you?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"You did by having your emotions flaring all over the place," Kiyomi countered, "Sensing your sudden fear for Naruto's safety I wished to see if it was warranted."

Tsunade scowled, but relented as Koharu stated, "We could use her expertise. Why do you doubt Kabuto was interested in Sora?"

"Unfortunately that might no longer be the case," Kiyomi replied worriedly. "However, I believe my newest houseguest was the one Kabuto originally intended as the prize in his latest scheme. Her being nothing more than hair attached to a corpse and her chakra draining abilities seemed all but giftwrapped for Kabuto's interest in Naruto's ability to return people back to life. Furthermore, unlike the attachment he carried to and for those close to the other women that snake has placed before him, Naruto wouldn't feel the need to protect her. If anything, I imagine Kabuto thought that Naruto would undoubtedly escape, since the requirement that he be taken alive would work in his favor. Kabuto could then make off with Fuka to study her at his leisure."

"If that is the case it might benefit us to let rumors circulate that we have her to bait a trap for him," Ibiki suggested, but as soon as he did he knew that all three women while they might agree with the plan felt that the man they shared would go against it.

Tsunade voiced the opinion as she said, "While I'd like nothing better than to let that bitch get dissected by Kabuto. Naruto would never allow it."

Ibiki still found the experience of seeing his leader basing a keen strategy on what her lover would think rather strange prompting him to ask, "Why not?"

Koharu answered as she explained, "Because we couldn't guarantee her safety. Kabuto has slipped through our fingers several times already. Plus, he's gone up against Naruto multiple times and each time has gained what he desired, even if there were some setbacks."

"No offense, Elder Koharu. But if what Lady Mito has revealed about the legend behind this Fuka is true. I doubt anyone would shed a tear should something happen to her."

Kiyomi nodded at his statement, before commenting, "True, but the same could be said about me. For good or bad for now Naruto feels responsible for her safety, which is why I believe he delivered her to me. Therefore, I will not let any harm come to her nor sanction any actions that might put her in danger. With the restrictions I've placed on her, she isn't a threat to herself or anyone else at present either."

"Why would she be a danger to herself," Ibiki wondered aloud.

"According to my grandmother, the jutsu that sealed Fuka's soul to her hair was canceled once the body she occupied was resurrected. She can't recast the jutsu so long as she is alive so she is effectively trapped in her current body leaving her susceptible to suggestions from Naruto and Kiyomi as well," Tsunade answered. "Currently though I find the fact that residing inside Sora is a new Bijuu to be the most pressing matter. If he did fall into Kabuto's hands then it's likely that he might be able to create more."

Kiyomi shook her head as she replied, "While it is worrisome, I don't think it is as big a threat as you fear."

"I find the idea with an army of Bijuu to be something to feel pretty threatened by," Tsunade retorted.

"True, if it was as simple as you seem to think," Kiyomi stated. "Keep in mind that with all the might of my freed siblings it took us a handful of moments to accelerate the growth of the piece of itself that the eight-tails sacrificed into the woman that became Urd. The piece of me which became this Black Nine-Tails took almost nineteen years, and that was only after it found a suitable vessel in which to grow."

"Yet there wasn't a suitable vessel in regards to Urd?" Koharu stated confused.

"Of course there was," Kiyomi responded. "The statue in which it was sealed is the original body of the Ten-Tails. There doesn't come a more suitable vessel then that. Besides, if Kabuto is serious about creating more Bijuu, he's going to have to free the Black Kyuubi from its current host, not something that most people do without taking massive precautions. He's then going to have to cut pieces of it off and find suitable vessels for them. He's not going to be able to just siphon off chakra from Sora."

"Why not," Ibiki asked.

"Because, while we were beings composed of chakra. The chakra we give off and the chakra that made up our bodies were of two different compositions. I believe the reason it took years for us to reform after the death of a host is due to it to how long it took to convert chakra into the denser kind required to sustain our physical existence. However, since Nel is the only one thus far to undergo this process it's impossible for me to say with certainty."

"But you are certain that this creation process can't be repeated without this Heavier Chakra that made up your original forms," Tsunade asked.

"Yes," Kiyomi stated. "The chakra we use in jutsu doesn't have the necessary elements to gather more of itself. Furthermore, even that heavier chakra is useless without a vessel to contain it in for it to receive the necessary energy to grow. As such, I find it highly unlikely that Sora was this Kazuma's child."

Tsunade nodded as she said, "That makes sense."

"Care to explain?" Koharu asked in interest.

Tsunade turned to the elder as she stated, "I'm surprised you would need me to clarify. You lived in the era of the Gold and Silver Brothers."

"True, but considering they were rumored to have gained their powers from digesting the flesh of Kiyomi's original form, you can understand why I'm a little confused at how you claim we should be worried."

Kiyomi shrugged as she said, "The reason is in the numbers. An untold number of fools who crossed me ended up in a similar situation as those brothers, but only they managed to survive. I imagine the rest died horribly as they tried to consume my chakra in a similar manner."

Tsunade concurred as she explained, "I've seen wounds given by Jinchuriki in chakra cloaks. Even the slightest scratch could damage cells long after the original wound was received. It has been known to give medics fits as they tried to heal the injuries. Most people who sustained major ones never stood a chance. Given that, the odds that Kazuma's son would be capable of benefiting from such chakra is laughably small."

"Still in creating a jinchuriki it doesn't seem to matter who a Bijuu is sealed in," Ibiki stated. "Wouldn't the process to select a capable host be just as difficult?"

"No, as you are looking for two separate end results," Kiyomi replied. "When creating a jinchuriki the seal protects the host from most of the harmful effects of our chakra. Primarily during the first few years only the bare minimum is allowed to escape. I suppose the closest analogy is a person building up immunity to poison by ingesting small amounts of it. This is why most jinchuriki are created at a young age, some like Mito might have survived becoming one as an adult, but I would attribute that to her vitality as an Uzumaki and the complexity of the seal she created. Even then she spent months bedridden with fever. However, the method to create a new Bijuu doesn't afford this initial phase of allowing the host to adjust to its chakra. It can't, because if one cuts of the Bijuu from the host that took it in, then the chakra will simply fade away. Much like the pieces of chakra that Kazuma didn't gather up, and what would have happened to the Tail that my brethren sealed in Killer B sacrificed to allow him to escape. If the chakra that comprised it had not been placed in the statue, it is likely that it would have withered just as the physical aspect of the tail that Yugito captured in the rescue attempt did."

"If what you say is true, then we may be able to get an accurate idea of Kazuma's movements after you were sealed away in Naruto," Ibiki said looking lost in thought. "He would need to make use of the chakra pieces he gathered quickly."

"Yes, while he could have sealed them in a scroll to preserve the chakra. His movements should still be discernable by sudden unexplained deaths that struck large population centers. He would need to be able to disassemble it to as many people as possible once it was unsealed," Kiyomi said in agreement. "If nothing else it should give us an idea of the early days of the One-King Movement. I doubt he would target areas associated with his cause so would steer clear of them."

"I'll look into it," Ibiki said, "Now back to the matter of the second bounty. The reason that it is concerning is because as opposed to the first it stipulated payment only for the delivery of Naruto's corpse."

Tsunade felt the tension that had eased as a result of learning that Sora was more of an anomaly then a weapon that could be massed produced reappear fully upon returning to the subject that her lover had a death mark placed on him. And while it could be said that it was similar to the danger he had faced when being targeted by Tobi's Akatsuki, this time it felt personal since someone was targeting Naruto and not the Bijuu that he had carried.

The Hokage knew she was hardly alone in that assessment as the other two women wore the same look she was certain appeared on her face. Focusing on Ibiki, she asked, "Do we know who placed it?"

"Not at present," Ibiki answered, "I've sent word to Yuugao to leave more people in a condition to be questioned. Still, the chances of us learning more are rather remote. The benefit of going through a bounty office is it allows those employing the bounty hunter's services to remain in the shadows. Even the money for payment is supplied to the office through a separate party to further obscure the chances that it is traced back to the person placing the request."

Tsunade inclined her head before dismissing Ibiki by saying, "I know if there's anything to find, you'll find it. Thank you for the information, I'm sorry if I was rather harsh in dealing with your staff."

Ibiki chuckled as he said, "Don't be. It's good for them to know what the consequences of not following up on a lead can be, especially when a part of those consequences are dealing with an enraged Hokage whose secret lover was placed in harm's way."

Tsunade smiled softly at the jest, but it faded as she moved behind her desk to stare out the window. She felt the heat of Kiyomi Hirashining back to her mansion even as the door closed as Koharu and Ibiki saw themselves out. Left alone with her fears, she prayed to whichever high power would listen that she wouldn't once more feel the pain of being unable save the man she loved.

 ******************************* *  
Naruto lay in his bed starring up at the ceiling, Hana whimpered softly as she rubbed her nose against his neck as if to fill it only with his scent and to banish any trace of Koreshige. He stroked her hair causing her to settle down, but despite his not being upset at her. The reason sleep alluded him was because he could not say the same for the man attempting to move in on his woman.

Hana had interrupted his birthday celebration with his mother something which he knew had bothered her, but she had relented upon seeing Hana's emotional state. Kushina had left them alone, and the door to her room had only just closed when the distraught Hana had confessed to being kissed by Koreshige and the desires it had caused within her.

Naruto didn't doubt Hana's feelings for him even though she did as a result of Koreshige's actions, but he understood that depending on how he responded it could mean the difference between tightening their bond or losing it. He believed that at the heart of his problem was that in a sense he had successfully only bound half of Hana's heart to him. The part that was his was the rational side which he had seduced putting him in the position where her Inuzuka lust had taken over. But that animal side of her had never fully given itself to him. Oh it had certainly recognized him as an Alpha male, but what had landed Hana in his bed was the recognition of the traits which while he found charming and beautiful was the reason Inuzuka men had kept their distance.

Koreshige on the other hand was making his appeal to her more wild nature. From how Hana had described the encounter, Koreshige had obviously thought out how he wanted it to go. He had secluded her in a smaller room where his imposing size and pheromones could awaken Hana's animalistic nature. An animalistic nature which wanted to be as appreciated and feel as needed as Hana's more rational side felt when she was with him.

His seduction of Tsume had gone the complete opposite way. Naruto had awakened her more animalistic lusts first and had claimed her that way, by making the animal in her submit to him. Therefore, when Tsume the woman had admitted her feelings for him by placing a collar around her neck, Naruto had little doubt that at that moment her chakra had become red.

Rubbing his fingers along Hana's jaw, he knew it was time for him to finish the job of making her fully his woman. He smiled as he closed his eyes as he knew that by the time the sun set the following day, her chakra would be as red as her mother's.  
 ******************************** *

"Is everything alright Hana?" her brother asked while they waited for the clan meeting to start.

Hana nodded although she still felt uneasy especially as Koreshige laughed it up among some of the clansmen who supported him and his ideals. A group within the clan which had grown larger partially due to his crushing of Kiba, but now seemed to have grown twice as large due to the truth of the Uchiha Massacre being revealed to the rest of Konoha. Koreshige, who had already been trying to create a new coalition within the clan in order to assume leadership of it through preaching of the Inuzuka's superiority, had latched onto the fact that if a founding clan like the Uchiha could be destroyed. The same fate could befall any clan which those at the upper echelon of Konoha's power structure felt were a threat.

Hana felt the argument was utterly foolish since it discounted the fact that the Uchiha were on the verge of openly rebelling against the village. Not to mention the plan to eliminate them was developed by Itachi, which while being endorsed by the Konoha elders, was still the Anbu Uchiha's scheme to redeem his clan and to make it so that future generations would see Konoha as the entity in which to place their loyalties. Still, she did feel that by covering up the truth, Konoha had taken a legitimate military action to prevent a civil war from erupting, and had opened the doors for opportunists like Koreshige to give the truth a more sinister telling in order to further their own ends.

Hana looked to her mother, who looked like she was fighting back the urge to use Itachi's methods to handle her own clan's internal disputes. The younger female Inuzuka wondered how her mother would have handled Koreshige's advances in her stead. Despite her glum feelings, a smile did appear on Hana's lips as she imagined that she would have neutered him with her claws. It faded quickly though as she felt a tinge of jealousy enter her emotional spectrum as she wished her own level of dedication to Naruto matched Tsume's. At the same time she could understand why her animalistic nature was responding the way it was, as while Naruto had never treated her as such. She knew she had been an unintended addition in his seducing of Tsume, and although at the time her animal-like half had just been pleased not to be discarded in favor of her mother. Now that there was another male showing an interest in her, that side of her was considering it.

Hana hated that fact, since it was playing into Koreshige's plans in trying to wrest control of the Inuzuka from her mother. She had learned that the large powerfully built Inuzuka had asked for the assembly that was about to take place while she had been in Vegetable Country. She figured that Koreshige had timed his visit to her clinic so that she would submit to him and appear at the meeting on his side, further solidifying his Alpha male status to the rest of the clan by taking the current clan head's daughter as a mate. Hana had always been rather uneasy with her Inuzuka nature, especially as it became apparent that she hadn't inherited many of the physical traits of her clan. Many times she had felt it to be a curse to have such bestial instincts while looking so unlike the rest of her kin, especially as she knew that much like a show dog; it would be those physical characteristics that most potential mates would judge her by.

She had been happy to be bound to Naruto, since he had recognized her for her personality as well as found her physically attractive. Yet still, she recognized that her mother had been the ultimate goal and that she had simply been caught up in it. However, nonetheless she was happy with Naruto as a mate and angry at herself that the beast inside her was trying to tempt her away simply because Koreshige was trying to claim her in a similar manner as Naruto had her mother. Especially as it was transparent that she was simply a means to an end much as she suspected he viewed his other mates.

That was in essence one of the things that Hana disliked about her clan, which was highlighted by her current attraction to Koreshige, which was that they could tend to be perceived as mercurial. While very few would ever question an Inuzuka's loyalty since most who fought alongside them found them to be as true companions as their canine partners. That loyalty could shift depending on the actions and inactions of those they interacted with, and while that might be true for the other clans as well, it seemed to be the case more so for the Inuzuka. Hana attributed this to the fact that words held very little meaning in her clan; passion, strength, and actions were what mattered. Koreshige seemed to understand this concept better than most, especially as he was so brazen as to attempt to seduce her, the daughter of the woman whose position he desired and who had already physical destroyed him once. To his credit, that was something that Hana imagined fueled some of the desire for him that she was feeling.

Yet, it was also something that the more rational side of her found rather repulsive about the man, which was that his actions were all coldly calculated so that although he carried them out with passion. It was as if he was lying to the clan through them. For example, while he had made it clear that his challenge against Kiba had been solely due to people starting to treat him like an Alpha male in the same sense as Koreshige. Hana didn't doubt he had enjoyed it as a means of getting back at Tsume for his prior defeat. Furthermore, she fully expected him to bask in the rift that could have developed between her mother and her if he had seduced her.

Hana felt ashamed of herself again as Koreshige smirked at her and some color threatened to appear in her cheeks. It also stemmed from the fact that rather than drum up the courage to reject him, she had gone into work late and let an assistant deal with explaining the results of his canine's checkup to the man. She had little doubt she would soon be graced by the man's presence again since her actions showed that she had been affected by his presence.

Tsume seemed to sense Hana's discomfort causing her to growl softly in the back of her throat. Perhaps hoping to let her daughter out of the presence of the man as soon as possible she stated, "Alright Koreshige, we're all here as you requested. Why don't you tell us why you called this assembly?"

Koreshige stepped to the center of the Clan House where the Inuzuka held their meetings. He turned to look at the assembled Inuzuka and Hana could tell that he was pleased those lining up to support him nearly equaled those that supported Tsume. Hana gauged those supporting Koreshige and found most to be around her age or younger. They also were predominately male with the few exceptions being those mated to the men of the faction. Hana supposed she could understand why his faction was composed primarily of men since his assuming the title of Clan Head would end the line Matriarchal Clan Heads which had existed since the death of the First Inuzuka. But his message of cutting ties with the other Shinobi Villages would likely also be the best avenue for them to prove themselves in battle, and while the Inuzuka weren't warmongers, at least not at present. They did hunger for the life and death situations that missions against the other shinobi villages often provided as they were the best way to distinguish one's self. Not to mention many of the young shinobi still had the bitter feelings left over from Pain's Invasion, and wanted a chance for some payback which the current alliance with Rain wouldn't allow.

She focused on Koreshige as he said, "I asked for this meeting of the Clan to discuss the recent revelation that Konoha was responsible for the destruction of the Uchiha. I think it proves beyond all doubt the folly of this recent push to work closer with the likes of Kumo, Ame, and Suna. If we can't even trust the alliance of clans that formed Konoha, how can we trust these other shinobi villages?"

Tsume growled angrily before replying, "Thinking isn't your strong suit Koreshige. I suggest you leave it to others."

The large man barred his fangs which Tsume quickly responded to in kind. Koreshige calmed himself though aware that challenging Tsume would give her the opportunity to destroy him, and all those present knew this time she wouldn't stop until his heart did. Hana felt some of the bestial desire she had for him fade as a result since it lessened his Alpha like standing in her eyes. She could also see a similar reaction in many of those who supported him as it made it apparent that he was trying not to challenge her directly. Which while technically smart, in a Clan like the Inuzuka, was not going to play well with his followers since a person could spout all the pretty words they wanted to hear, but if he could not wrest control of the clan from Tsume then they meant nothing.

Koreshige though pressed on by responding, "Then why don't you dazzle us all with your stunning intellect and explain why we shouldn't expect a similar betrayal from this so called alliance, when we've been lied to and betrayed by our own elder council."

"Maybe because that council took the steps necessary to prevent a civil war from breaking out in the village," a voice which made Hana's eyes go wide said from the entrance of the Clan House.

"Naruto," Kiba said surprised, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The blond chuckled as he said sounding slightly embarrassed, "Well I had wanted to see how you were doing, but nobody was home." Looking at all the assembled Inuzuka he said, "I guess that explains why most of the residencies in the district were empty."

Koreshige growled angrily as he asked, "Nobody invited you here."

"No one exactly said I couldn't stop by either," Naruto replied stepping further into the room. "If you didn't want company then you should have hanged a sign on the door."

"You aren't welcome here, Uzumaki," a man his age said from what Naruto guessed was Koreshige's faction. The blond recognized him as a classmate named Shinta by the two rectangular marks on his cheek. He recalled how the super competitive kid had often teased Chouji about his weight and blamed him for their losses when playing shinobi.

He wasn't exactly a fan of his either which was why Naruto replied, "Sorry, but I couldn't help but speak up upon having my sense of hearing assaulted by such inane bullshit."

Koreshige bristled at the comment as Naruto stepped past Hana close enough to graze her arm. The blond stepped before him and gave him an obviously appraising gaze before saying, "So you're the source of the crap I've been hearing recently. I thought you'd have more presence to get so many people to go along with it."

Hana noticed Koreshige's jaw clench at the insult. He struggled to remain calm once more, which again damaged his status with his followers. But Hana couldn't fault him this time since most everyone in the room recognized that if he did attack Naruto then he would likely be crushed. Still, Hana felt her bestial side quickly growing excited at her mate's presence. A part of her even hoped that he was there to beat Koreshige down for daring to encroach on his woman.

Koreshige frowned towards Tsume before inclining his head towards Aeris and Yuffie as he said, "It is bad enough we have to suffer the presence of these inferior bitches. But are you now going to let some outsider without ties to our clan interfere in our assembly?"

Yuffie was about to protest, but Aeris placed a calming hand on her and a growling Kiba's shoulder. Both calmed, even as Tsume said, "If the savior of the village's presence offends you that much then feel free to see him out."

Koreshige held his hand out towards the entrance as he said, "This debate doesn't concern you."

"Actually it does," Naruto replied ignoring the obvious invite to leave. Walking past the much larger Inuzuka to face his faction he said, "I can't fault people for being upset about learning that the truth of the Uchiha Massacre was being kept from them. But, trying to use it to score points in order to further your own goals… well that really pisses me off."

Koreshige shrugged as he countered, "I wouldn't expect a ward of the village to understand something like Clan pride or family."

Hana felt her hackles rise at Koreshige's statement. She calmed though as Naruto turned to face her while saying, "Oh I understand it perfectly well. After all, I see the sentiment that you are trying to spread as being dangerous to my family. Particularly, since I see the people of Konoha, Ame, Suna, and Kumo as being a part of it." She felt her heart speed up as he continued with it feeling like his words were meant for her, "You're a dog that doesn't realize it yet, but in your quest to be head of the pack you just fucking entered the wrong man's territory."

"Are you threatening me?"

Naruto began to pull off his cloak which was followed by the jacket and shirt underneath. Standing bare chested he answered, "Hardly. I understand how the Inuzuka Clan works, so I'm here to challenge you. Letting a fool like you do as he pleases will only cause my family headaches later on, and from what I've heard you're too chicken to face Tsume again directly so she can't properly put a muzzle on you." The blond appeared to look around for a moment as Koreshige stewed visibly on his words. Hana wasn't sure what he was searching for until his eyes landed on hers and they lit up. Stepping before her, he offered the clothes he held to her and asked, "Can you hold onto these for me? This shouldn't take long."

Hana nodded not trusting herself not to say something which would unveil their bond. But as she accepted his cloak and other items, he squeezed her hand affectionately beneath them letting her know that despite his words the reason he was acting so overtly was for her. Hana felt her bestial nature grow hot for Naruto as it understood that his actions were to maintain his claim as the Alpha male in her life.

The feeling only grew as Naruto stepped before the much larger man, who promptly said, "I refuse." Hana could see that it was a move which disappointed all of those on his side. But he explained his reasoning hoping to minimize the damage by saying, "I recognize that due to the beast you contain that in a straight up contest you would destroy me. Being a leader is about knowing when to back down."

Naruto scoffed causing the muscles of Koreshige's arms to tense. Hana's mate mockingly replied, "Oh that is certainly true in the larger scheme of things where the subordinates of a leader are at risk. But in a personal matter as this, they sound like the words of a coward." He look towards Kiba before facing the man towering over him as he continued, "You attacked Kiba because you felt he was a threat to your own rise in status, but also because you were certain you could win. That doesn't sound like any Inuzuka that I'd ever want watching my back. I don't know if Kiba thought he could beat you or not when he accepted your challenge, but hearing you degrade his mates I certainly know why he did it. He did it out of pride sure, but that pride wasn't just in his own status, but in the pride he took in having those two as lovers. You on the other hand try to rationalize cowardice as being somehow noble. Luckily, I came prepared for that." Naruto dug into his pocket before pulling something out and affixing it to his chest. Hana couldn't see what it was, but she could feel his chakra suddenly cut off despite still feeling his presence through her foxmark. He grinned up at the bald man as he said, "There now my chakra is sealed, so are you going to accept my challenge or prove to everyone that you're a sheep in wolf's clothing."

"This is just some sort of trap," Koreshige replied, "There nothing to be gained by beating a defenseless man."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he said, "What the fuck does it take to make you happy? Look, if you want I'll go develop a tag that will let me dial in just how much chakra I can use, okay. Then I'll come back and we can debate about how much is too much or too little. Or you can just man the fuck up right now and accept my challenge. Because I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm a far way from being defenseless."

Koreshige growled having enough of Naruto's taunts as he pulled his vest off to bare his powerfully built upper body. Glaring at the jinchuriki, he shouted, "I'm going to make you regret ever being born." Activating his Beast Mimicry Jutsu, Koreshige's muscles bulged even more before he dropped down to all fours with a snarl.

Naruto dropped into the stance he had been learning from Toka in how to combat the Sharingan. He knew that he was at a disadvantage still, but he was confident with his taijutsu and the training he had done with Miya that he would come out ahead. The reason being was that Miya despite undergoing Kiyomi's painful treatments to increase her chakra never seemed to use it against him in their spars. When he had inquired why, she had explained that her target was Kisame and his greatest asset was his ability to steal chakra. Therefore, she had decided to train in order to increase her proficiency without it, but since in most fights shinobi relied on chakra almost subconsciously to move quickly or increase their leaps she knew she would need deep reserves still. Naruto had quickly decided to follow suit during their training in the Hidden Eddy Inn's training room as his past experiences had taught him that most shinobi tended to underestimate those with their chakra sealed.

Koreshige was no exception as he launched at Naruto swinging his clawed fingers for the blond's throat. Naruto dodged just enough to avoid the strike before repositioning himself to face his opponent. Koreshige yelled as he charged Naruto again this time rising up to two feet as he began swinging wildly at him. The whiskered man backpedaled as he occasionally blocked the wild attacks that he wouldn't have been able to completely avoid. Seeing an opening, Naruto dashed forward suddenly slamming his elbow into his opponent's sternum. He then used the same arm to smash the back of his fist into Koreshige's nose breaking it and as the man stumbled back he dropped down into a crouch to swipe him off his feet.

Koreshige hit the ground, but flipped backwards onto his feet. He dropped back to all fours and shot forward barely missing Naruto with his fang over fang. The man angled around again with the jutsu, but Naruto was prepared. He once more waited until the last second to dodge to the side letting the man pass by him. Koreshige came to a halt facing Naruto, but although the Inuzuka was growling and appeared ready, the jinchuriki from his sparring with both Tsume and Hana knew a lot of it was for show as they still needed a few seconds to regain their bearings from the spinning. The blond took advantage by quickly closing the distance and kicked the crouched Inuzuka in the chin. The blow lifted the man up into the air and as his belly was exposed to him, Naruto smashed his fist into it sending Koreshige towards his would be followers. The men he would have landed on caught him, but the enraged Inuzuka pushed the men away as he roared before barreling down on Naruto.

Naruto's calmness in front of his opponent's rage was the greatest sign of just how in charge of the match he felt. Not to mention the fact that Koreshige had failed to score any significant blows, his latest charge proved no different as Naruto easily avoided several swipes of his opponent's claws before slipping beneath one and scoring a punch to the man's ribcage. Something broke free causing Koreshige to shout out which was cut off as Naruto chopped the man's windpipe. Gasping for air, he still managed to scream out as a kick to his knee shattered it and the pain was further amplified as he fell to it. Koreshige's world went dark as Naruto stepped behind him and lashed out with a kick to the back of the skull which sent it careening into the ground.

Naruto waited a few heartbeats to make sure Koreshige was down for good, before dropping out of his stance. He slowly walked towards Hana accepting back his cloak which he put on leaving his glistening chest exposed. Turning towards Koreshige's group he said, "This village and the shinobi world at large don't need idiots trying to stir up old resentments for their own gains. What happened with the Uchiha was a tragedy, but one born of people feeling superior to the very civilization they felt ostracized from and deciding if they couldn't be accepted by it, they should rule it. The words are different but that is the same path that Koreshige is offering to take you down. Just don't be surprised when it brings you similar results. It's only been as a unified village that we have managed to beat back the forces that have tried to snuff out our will of fire." Pointing to the symbol on his forehead protector he added, "This is a symbol of pride in everything that we have built together. But it shouldn't be used as an excuse not to reach out and achieve similar greatness with those outside our walls. That's all I really have to say on the matter, but I hope you all someday can see things the same way I do someday."

Hana watched her mate make his way to the entrance before stepping out. In his wake she could smell the scent of female arousal as most of the unattached females would have happily leapt into his bed if invited. She could still smell his scent as well and realized she was still holding his jacket and shirt. Her eyes drifted to her mother, who looked like she would happily drop down on all fours to be mounted by him in full view of her clan. Tsume tore her eyes from the door and seeing the unspoken invitation Naruto had left said to her daughter, "You should probably return those before he gets too far away."

Hana didn't smile but nodded obediently before leaving the building. She could hear the amusement in her mother's voice as she said, "Is there anyone else that would like to take up Koreshige's argument?" The door closed behind her before she heard anyone respond, but she doubted anyone volunteered.

 ********************************  
Mikoto heard the shower running while she visited with Kushina. Her imagination was running wild especially as it centered on Naruto, who had appeared in his apartment's living room. The image of his bare chest and stomach as he took off his cloak had quickly transported her back to some of the fantasies she had entertained about him. He had stood in such a state as he answered Kushina about where he had been. She smiled as Kushina was still grumbling about her son challenging someone to a fight with his chakra sealed.

"Honestly, he so reckless," Kushina said sending a worried look towards the bathroom.

Mikoto shrugged as she said, "Well, he said it was something he had to do. I doubt he would have if he didn't really feel that was the case."

Mikoto heard the shower cutoff and resisted the urge to look towards the bathroom as the door opened. She looked at her friend and found her looking away as if faced with a similar dilemma. Seeing Kushina was looking away, Mikoto quickly snuck a peek to see Naruto walking towards his room while toweling his hair dry with another one wrapped around his waist. She heard the red-head shift on the couch once Naruto stepped into his room so quickly looked back. She had to shift her weight herself as she squeezed her thighs together sending a pleasant tingle through her core. Changing the subject, although she still intended to lead it back towards Naruto, she asked, "Have you talked to Tsume since your official return?"

"No," Kushina answered, "Not outside that grilling we received from the Clan Council."

Mikoto giggled softly as she said, "Come on Kushina, you can't honestly have considered that a grilling. Not with over half the council being aware of the true circumstances of both of our returns."

"I suppose not," Kushina conceded reluctantly, "But Hiashi sure made up for the pass we received from the others." Not really wanting to think back to the time spent answering the Council's questions, although the true reason had more to do with her getting bored with the proceedings about midway through so her mind had decided to conjure a waking dream for her. She recalled her shock as her daydream had ignored the presence of the male councilors as the women tied to her son had begun to have their way with him in the council chamber. It had been far more tortuous to watch the likes of Ino, Tsunade, Yakumo, Koharu, and Tsume enjoy themselves with Naruto then it had been to answer the councilors' questions. But it had been far worse when Yoshino, who unlike the men present hadn't been unaware of Naruto pleasuring their colleagues, had broken down as well quickly stripping off her clothes and joining in. It had been a few heartbeats later that Mikoto had begun walking towards him which is when she had been called back to reality.

Similarly to how she was as the Uchiha said, "True, but considering that the rivalry between the Hyuuga and Uchiha nearly matched my clan's with the Senju. I can understand his reluctance to see my return."

"I don't think Hiashi necessarily feels that way, but he probably had to be harsh to satisfy his clan's elders," the red-head replied. "But why were you curious if Tsume and I have talked?"

Mikoto shrugged although her questioning had to do with trying to figure out the Uzumaki's thoughts on one of her friends sleeping with her son. "I just find it strange that in all the time you have been around she never approached you. Do you think she's nervous about how she is one of Naruto's lovers?"

Kushina laughed before replying, "Hardly, I doubt Tsume would have cared even if I had been around to raise an objection. By the time I appeared she was already with him."

"But still..."

"Besides," Kushina said stopping a moment to see if Mikoto was going to continue, "In truth Tsume and I drifted apart after you and I became friends. I think she viewed it as a betrayal since you two had such a bitter history."

"Yeah," Mikoto said downcast, "But she spent time around us."

"Which became less and less the closer we got," Kushina said, "But then we were kunoichi with busy careers and she was leading her clan so it just seemed like we never had time. The truth is though that we just didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Mikoto said sadly, "I did treat her as if she came from an inferior clan throughout most of our time in the academy."

"I'm not," Kushina replied surprising her friend, "If you and I didn't become friends then you might have still been an Uchiha with a stick up her ass, and we wouldn't be enjoying each other's company right now."

"We're able to do that," Mikoto said with a slight smile, "Because Itachi's aim was a quarter inch off of his blade running through my heart, and you were placed inside your son like some kind of Bijuu instruction manual."

Kushina shrugged as she said amused, "I didn't say it was a straight line to this point." Both women began laughing until they noticed the door of the apartment opening. Hana quickly closed it, likely trying to avoid running into Kurenai. She stared at the two women for a moment holding Naruto's shirt and jacket.

She appeared nervous by Kushina's presence, but her desires which brought her there were too powerful to ignore so with a quickly muttered, "Excuse me," she then swiftly made her way to Naruto's room.

Both women watched the door for a moment more than aware as to what was going to happen behind it. Mikoto having heard the cries of women being pleasured by Naruto in Kiyomi's mansion, had upon moving into her new apartment found she missed them. Primarily as they had helped fuel her fantasies in regards to him. She was tempted not to call attention to it and to wait for them to appear, but since she figured that should that happen she would soon find herself fingering herself to those cries was about to offer to move their conversation down to her apartment.

Before she could, Kushina fearing the same thing stated, "I…it might be best to give them some privacy."

Mikoto nodded and although they appeared to be in agreement, neither woman moved until the soft moans coming from his room seemed to morph into a siren's call beckoning them to enter. Yet, resist they did as they moved to Mikoto's apartment, although their dreams ended up being haunted by their choice.

 ******************************** *

Hana found Naruto lying naked on his bed with his eyes closed. She didn't bother with the pretense of returning his clothes which she dropped on the floor as she approached his bed. Reaching the side he was closest to, she prepared to lower her mouth to his groin, but was pulled onto the bed suddenly. Before she knew it she was kneeling on the bed with Naruto pressed up behind her. Wordlessly he buried his hand in her shorts and began fingering her pussy which had been drooling excessively since his victory of Koreshige.

Hana whimpered as his index and middle finger worked themselves inside her. Feeling the wetness he said, "It seems my little display had the desired effect of making you hot for me once more."

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Shh, none of that now," Naruto said before licking her neck and nibbling on her ear. Pulling the zipper of her shinobi vest down he added, "You did nothing wrong. You came to me with what you were feeling allowing me to make my own for you clear. It also afforded me an opportunity to smack around the asshole who hurt my friend."

Hana nodded as she spread her legs out more to give her mate more room to work his magic. Moaning deeper as he took the hint she said, "B…But I shouldn't have let my Inuzuka desires tempt me. I knew he just wanted to use me."

Naruto shook his head as he said mildly reproachfully, "Hana, you have every right to feel tempted when a person makes their desires known for you. My own tactics weren't that much different from his when you look at them. You are a gorgeous Inuzuka woman, who had another male sniffing around for some tail. It's only natural that you would react. As your mate, it was my job to make sure he knew his advances were not appreciated."

Hana giggled softly before groaning in pleasure as Naruto's thumb began stroking her clit. She turned her face into his neck licking it affectionately as she stated, "Mmmm, you certainly did that."

Naruto shivered from her lusty tone as much from her tongue over his skin. Sounding rather possessive he said, "Then I trust there's no question as to whose woman you are."

"None," Hana moaned into his neck as her hips began writhing against his hand.

Naruto grinned timing his next question with her quickly approaching release, "And whose mate are you?"

Hana stiffened as he stroked her clit triggering her climax as she shouted, "Yours!"

Naruto held Hana close as she shook in his arms while riding out her release. Pulling his hand free of her shorts as she relaxed to catch her breath he brought his fingers to his mouth to suck her juices from them. Moaning in delight from her flavorful nectar he felt her shiver as he stated, "Then it's time I believe I claimed what's mine."

Naruto laid her back on the bed, before pushing her vest from her breasts. Leaning down he captured one of her hardened nubs between his lips before nipping it gently. Hana cried out softly from the pleasurable feeling which grew louder as he began to suckle on her tit. Her hands weren't idle as one buried itself in his hair to pull him harder into her breast, while the other sought out the pillar of flesh she hoped would soon be buried inside her. Naruto groaned into her flesh pillow as she made contact with his cock and began tugging it gently.

Naruto licked across the valley of her breasts to give her other nipple some attention while he began to rub her pussy through her drenched shorts. Once, he had brought the nub to a similar point of hardness as he had its neighbor he adjusted his position so that he was between Hana's legs. Grabbing the hem of her shorts, he waited for her to raise her butt off the bed to pull them down her thighs and free of her feet. Once the garment was discarded she quickly spread her legs for him displaying her trimmed bush which was matted with her prior release.

Naruto took a moment to commit the scene to memory before pressing his cock against her entrance. Lowering his lips to hers, he kissed her hungrily and slid his dick inside causing her to moan into his mouth. Naruto hammered her cunt furiously causing Hana to break the kiss and howl in pleasure as her womb was prodded over and over.

Hana's body was overcome with pleasure causing her to wrap her arms and legs tightly around her mate as if to hold on for dear life. Naruto finding her tight grip rather hard to fight against changed the angle of his attack as he leaned back pulling her from the bed. Gripping her ass, he pulled her up and down his cock nearly frantic to cum and mark her insides with his seed. Hana feeling the familiar pressure of release building bit down on Naruto's shoulder. The sudden pain caused Naruto to erupt. Filling Hana's womb nearly to the point of capacity as the Inuzuka shrieked into his flesh while her pussy milked his shaft for the last few spurts of his cream.

They clung to each other as they basked in the feeling of being connected. Naruto was pulled from the white world of pleasure as he became aware of Hana licking the bite mark she had left. Naruto pulled back to look into her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers. A pleased smile rested on her lips as she softly said, "I love you."

Naruto smiled widely as he replied, "And I you." Naruto kissed her lips again as he raised her back up his shaft to show her once more.

 ******************************** *  
Kurenai noted that both Mikoto and Kushina seemed to be less than rested as they joined the other residents of the Hidden Eddy Inn in the shared dining room. She had been a little surprised the night before when coming back from her nightly run she had encountered Hana outside the building. She had inquired as to what had brought her there and learned about Naruto's taking care of the person that had hurt her brother and the jounin's student.

Kurenai had been pleased to learn the news and had been more than mildly impressed to hear that Naruto had managed to do it without his chakra. She had been questioning Naruto about why he had decided to challenge the man during breakfast, but his answer had been a simple shrug and cryptic smile as he had stated it was just something he felt had needed to be done. Still, as Kiba's teacher she couldn't help but wonder how her student was feeling in the aftermath of Naruto's victory. To her surprise, she was given an opportunity to find out as Kiba's voice called out, "Hey, anyone here?"

Kurenai noticed that for the first time since living there she noticed that some of the kunoichi seemed embarrassed about their choice in wearing skimpy shirts and panties to breakfast. But, as if aware that they couldn't just go scamper off to change lest she question why it was okay for Naruto to see them in such a state they relaxed with Ino calling out, "We're in here."

Kiba threw open the door and his eyes grew wide for a moment, but before he could comment on the scene, Sakura asked, "What brings you here so early Kiba?"

Kiba's gaze moved to Kurenai briefly before saying, "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt any…"

Ino already seeming at ease with his presence said, "It's only breakfast. Why don't you join us?"

"Sure," Kiba said taking a seat between Kurenai and Miya. He appeared a little unsure of what to say so busied himself with adding food to the plate he had been given. Some of which he began to wolf down before commenting, "Man, this is really good."

Kurenai noticed that Miya seemed pleased by the statement but then her cheeks began to color as Naruto stated, "It's fitting you think so since it was thanks to Miya's training that I was confident enough to face Koreshige without any chakra. Both her and Toka's actually." Kurenai watched the usually calm Senju's cheeks colored as well, although far more noticeably than the landlady's. "She traded her training for some help with cooking, even though we've all said it's great. I'm sure she's glad for an outside opinion."

Kiba pushed his plate away as he said, "That's why I'm here actually."

Naruto arched an eyebrow as he asked questioningly, "Cooking lessons?"

"What no," Kiba said annoyed especially as it had been hard enough to work up the nerve to ask, "I came here today to ask that you help me with my training."

Naruto was obviously shocked by the request and began to reply, "Kiba, I'm no…"

"Naruto, it's not the time to be humble," the Inuzuka said seriously. "Look man, I freely admit that I messed up. Because of my challenging Koreshige and losing, it had tied my mom's hands in dealing with him. If you hadn't of stepped in, it might have allowed his influence to grow to the point where things could have spiraled out of control."

Naruto waved off Kiba's point as he said, "Tsume wouldn't have let that happen."

Kurenai had been a little surprised by Naruto's familiarity with saying the name of Kiba's mom. She was about to inquire about it when Naruto began wincing as Kushina twisted his ear while saying, "Don't you think you should speak of a member of the council with a little more formality, Naruto?"

"Ow, ow, ow," Naruto said after his mother let go. Kurenai had the sneaking sensation that the comment had been more for her benefit than anything else, but Naruto seemed to comply as he said, "Sorry, I meant Lady Tsume wouldn't have let things reach that point."

Kurenai joined in with some of the giggles that rose up from around the table as she found it hard to believe the same boy that had called the Third Hokage, Old Man could be made to speak in such a manner. She looked at his bare chest as he was only wearing his orange pants and found herself commenting mentally that he certainly wasn't a boy any longer.

"That's not the point," Kiba said getting back to his request, "The point is that it didn't and the reason is because you had the strength to back up your boasts. Despite what Koreshige thought, I know it isn't what was sealed inside you which makes you strong. Hell, I remember when you were the dead last of our class. I guess what I'm hoping is that now that it appears that I'm the dead last of the Rookie Nine that maybe you can help show me the path to becoming strong like you."

Kurenai smiled at her student, marveling at his own growth, especially in maturity. She was aware of how hard it must be for him to ask a person that he had viewed as a rival since his defeat in the Chunin Exams for help. Naruto also seemed to appreciate it so made it a little easier for him by stating, "Fine, I'll help. But you need to help me with my own training."

"What can I help you with?" Kiba asked incredulously.

"Well, on my last mission I… struck a deal with my Bijuu. It gave me an improved chakra form, but after speaking with my mom and others knowledgeable in the subject, there seems to be a more powerful Tailed Beast form that I can access. But, I don't have any experience fighting in a four legged manner so that is where you come in. You help me learn how to fight like a fox, and I'll help you in your training." Holding his hand out, he asked, "Deal?"

The Inuzuka grinned appreciatively as he said "Deal," while shaking it.

Kurenai sent her own appreciative look towards Naruto for making the matter easier on her student as Kiba returned to his food, and felt her own cheeks begin to color as he gave her a wink in response.

 ******************************** *  
Mikoto stood in front of the Memorial Stone and although it had only been a few days since the last time. She found her resolve to remain true to the pledge she had made then severely strained. The reason being that she had been shopping in the market having offered to help Miya with some of the household chores and as a result she had encountered a couple of hostile jounin, who had commented about how it was foolish of the Hokage to let a known traitor live inside the village. Looking at the others who were present for the exchange, she saw it was a sentiment that most of them had shared. Mikoto hadn't replied, instead quickly leaving the story without the groceries she had already grabbed and without a particular destination in mind had soon found herself in front of the stone which had Itachi's name chiseled in it.

She sighed in frustration wondering if it was even worth the effort to try and earn the village's trust again. After all, she had tried to maintain her loyalty to it and instead had been repaid by having her clan slaughtered. The fact of it being Itachi, who had planned and carried it out, was the only thing she felt had kept her from slicing open the necks of the jounin that had mocked her about it. She supposed that since it had been an Uchiha that had passed judgment on the clan; she was more accepting of it then if the Elders had sent in squads of the Anbu Black Ops.

Her mood suddenly shifted as another reason she was willing to bear the village's hate shouted, "Hey Mikoto! What are you doing here?"

She turned to smile pleasantly as Naruto jogged up to her as she responded, "I could ask you the same thing."

Naruto chuckled indicating his team with his thumb while explaining, "Kakashi-sensei scheduled some training for us today, but remaining true to his usual antics, he's probably going to be hours later than he told us."

"I imagine it must be frustrating for your team to wait around for him constantly."

Naruto chuckled as he said with a shrug, "We make do."

Mikoto licked her lips as she imagined some of the ways Naruto and the women of his squad found to pass the time. "I can imagine," she said as her body responded to her imagination. "I should get going."

She began to walk away, but Naruto gently grabbed her arm asking, "Is everything alright? You looked rather upset about something."

"It's nothing," Mikoto said with a forced smile.

Naruto easily spotted it so said gently, "Hey, you can tell me, or my mom if you prefer. Although, I'm a pretty good listener or if listening isn't required, I'm pretty proficient at ass-kicking too."

Mikoto's smile became more genuine as she said, "So I've heard. But it's nothing; I simply had a run in with a few individuals who expressed their anger over their Police Force planning to take over their home. To be honest, now that I've calmed down it's rather easy to understand their anger. Regardless of how we felt we were being treated by those in charge of the village. Our rebellion could never have worked as we would have ended up betraying the trust of those we were charged with protecting."

Naruto nodded, but then smiled as he said, "What you need is a night out in which you can forget your troubles. Let me be your guide for the evening."

Mikoto shook her head as she commented, "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. Especially as my troubles are related to the blood that flows in my veins."

Naruto's smile widened as he said, "Hey what good is having a couple of false personas in your back pocket if you can't use them to help a beautiful woman help forget her troubles for a night? I'll pick you up at eight tonight." Before Mikoto could respond, Naruto quickly reversed course to return to his teammates to wait for Kakashi. Mikoto turned back towards the Memorial Stone feeling as if the rays of the sun had cut through the gloomy clouds her thoughts had been filled with moments before.

 ******************************** *

Mikoto laughed joyfully as Naruto spun her before pulling her back against his body as they danced in the crowded club Mikoto had wanted to visit while they were henged in the personalities he used to date his various lovers. She nearly purred as her back was pressed up against his chest as they swayed with the music before the song came to an end. Mikoto found herself swaying a few more moments with Naruto before reluctantly pulling away. Heading back to the table, she giggled as he said impressed, "Wow, you might not have been able to practice while you were imprisoned, but you certainly aren't missing any steps."

"Dancing is all about moving with the music," Mikoto replied, "and doing what feels right along with it."

"Is that an unknown power of the Sharingan," Naruto countered teasingly.

"If it is, you certainly didn't have any trouble keeping up," she replied sitting down on the stool she had been occupying before pulling Naruto onto the dance floor. Feeling much better than she had that morning, she said, "Thank you, Naruto. This is just what I needed." Looking around as she took a sip of her drink she added, "The club sure has changed since I was here last."

Naruto finished his drink, before raising an eyebrow, "Really, you came here before?"

Mikoto although wearing the face of the Snow-nin she was pretending to be, had opted to keep her normally long raven black hair. Tucking a few strands behind her ear, she nodded as she answered, "Your mother and I use to come here a lot with our future husbands." Reading the surprise on his face she said, "Hey we weren't always adults you know."

Naruto laughed as he said, "I know, I'm just surprised that's all. I mean this place just doesn't seem to be the type of place that a clan as isolated as the Uchiha would have enjoyed."

"It wasn't for me at first, but your mom had ways of forcing me out of my shell," the Uchiha replied. "She used to drag me here kicking and screaming. It was only later that I began to come with Minato and Fugaku, although my husband never enjoyed it. Sometimes I felt he only tagged along to keep tabs on me, since he always complained afterwards about how it wasn't the proper way for an Uchiha to act." Naruto picked up on the bitterness in Mikoto's voice which he attributed to the actions her husband would eventually take. The Uchiha woman provided further evidence as she added, "Not a proper way for a Uchiha to act. It was that stupid unwavering thinking that led our clan to ruin. I should have done more… maybe then…"

Naruto reached out and placed his hand over hers as he said, "Hey, you did what you thought was right. You're stronger than a lot of people would have been when faced with the same choice. Certainly more then I think any of the other members of your clan were, including Itachi."

Mikoto looked at him in surprise as she countered, "No I'm not. I…"

The blond cut her off saying, "Mikoto, you alone tried to straddle both worlds. You alerted the village to what your husband was planning while remaining true to your clan. When push came to shove you sided with your family, I can't fault you for that and truthfully I don't think anyone who honestly thinks about the position you were in would. I know for a fact that if anyone, even an organization I should be loyal to put me in a situation where I had to choose between it or my family. My family is going to win every time." Naruto squeezed her hand reassuringly as he added, "Currently the village is celebrating a man who up until a couple of weeks ago they were cursing. The reason is because now they know his actions were for their benefit, as well as Sasuke's. But, it doesn't erase the fact that they weren't necessarily the best ones. In hindsight we tell ourselves there was no other choice, but we can't be sure if the Third might not have achieved better results if he had been given more time to negotiate. Yet…"

"Yet, I didn't come out here today to talk about it," Mikoto said gently. "I understand what you are saying Naruto, but the truth is Itachi likely did take the best actions available. I've made my peace with that, now is the time for me to look out towards the future."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he asked, "So what does the future hold for you?"

Mikoto stood again and pulled Naruto onto the dance floor as she said, "Right now, I don't want to think about it and just want to do what feels right."  
 ******************************** *

Kushina watched the henged Naruto and Mikoto dance together from a balcony on the second floor. Watching her friend dance with her son filled her with envy especially as she felt the roles of their youth had been reversed. Kushina remembered how Mikoto used to complain about how unfair it was that she had the freedom to choose who she wanted to be with, while the leaders of the Uchiha had settled on her future husband the day she had been born. Yet, now here she was watching from afar as her friend danced energetically with the man she likely wanted to be with.

Kushina tried to look away feeling foolish for following them, but she had been unable to refrain from doing so upon learning that they were going out. Despite her friend's insistence that Naruto was simply taking her out to help her feel better about a run in she had, Kushina couldn't shake the feeling that while Mikoto might have actually felt that way. It didn't mean her feelings would remain as pure as the night progressed.

Still, that really didn't explain her need to keep tabs on them, other than the fact that she decided that she must enjoy torturing herself. Watching them leave the dance floor, Kushina felt annoyed as Mikoto hooked her arm with Naruto's and rested her head on his shoulder as they returned to their table. Watching her friend, she noticed that as the night grew longer the signs that Mikoto was attracted to Naruto became more pronounced which she attributed to the dancing and alcohol. Sighing in frustration she watched Mikoto get up to head to the ladies room and considered confronting her friend about her behavior. But she was sure that would tip Mikoto off about her own less than pure feelings for Naruto since in the past she had shown few reservations about letting the Uchiha dance or get flirty with Minato when Fugaku had been a stick in the mud. Kushina supposed she hadn't been bothered since she knew at the end of the day Minato would be leaving with her, while this time she'd be watching the man she desired leaving with Mikoto.

 ******************************** *

Mikoto sighed in frustration as she wanted to hurry back to Naruto, but as if it was the entrance to a VIP section the line to the woman's room was nearly back to the dance floor. Mikoto rolled her eyes wondering why her fellow women did this to themselves rather than handling what brought them to the bathroom much in the same manner as the men did. As if to prove her point, the door to the men's room opened as someone stepped out and Mikoto saw that it was devoid of any other users.

Fearing that if she didn't take matters into hand, her enjoyable night would come to an end as her bladder failed her. She stepped out of line, proceeding to a quiet corner of the club she ducked behind a pillar and when she stepped out the other side was someone new. Someone who could use the current unoccupied men's room.

Stepping inside she moved to the end stall, and dropped the henge as she began to return the liquid she had consumed. Sighing in contentment as her bladder thanked her, she fought back a curse as suddenly there was a run of men in search of the same release. She cursed her luck since she figured she'd have to wait until the stampede ended before exiting. Soon enough the bathroom became a ghost town again, but just before she reapplied her henge another two people entered.

One of the two stated, "Hey I know you. You're that guy with the crazy girlfriend right. The one that thinks she is a bunch of different people."

She smiled as Naruto's disguised voice said, "Well if I was, do you really think you should be describing her like that to me."

"Sorry, sorry," the man said drunkenly obviously missing the point, "I've got to ask though. How can you deal with it? It seems like a lot of work for just one piece of ass."

Naruto tried to ignore the man, but after he kept pressing, even moving over to the urinal next to him, he finally explained, "I doubt you could comprehend it, if that's how you look at it. But what makes it worthwhile is the women themselves. Each of them is unique and beautiful and my life is better for having them in it."

"But it's the same woman," the man said obviously clueless.

Naruto rolled his eyes wishing his bladder would empty faster so he could get away from the man. But he nonetheless said, "Look, to you they might look the same, but to me each personality is a different person. Take the woman that I'm with tonight. She's not actually into me, but she needed a friendly pick me up. She's also a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for, and has proven herself a loyal friend. I'm lucky to have met her."

Naruto's luck also seemed to extend to the man losing interest in the conversation as he finished his business. "I don't get it," he said with a shrug before leaving the bathroom.

Naruto shrugged as well glad to be rid of the company, before tucking his one-eyed snake away. Washing his hands, he was about to head back to the club, but heard a soft knocking at one of the stalls. Confused, he detected some movement so asked as he approached it, "Hello, is anyone there. Did you choose a stall with no toilet paper? I've done that before, I'll…"

The door suddenly flew open before slamming closed after he was pulled in. Naruto was pressed up against the stall door and felt a soft pair of lips pressed against his. Although fearing he was being kissed by a very feminine man, he had enough experience to recognize that likely wasn't the case as a result of the softness pressed against his chest. His eyes finally focused on who was kissing him and to his shock found it was Mikoto. The woman pulled away before saying, "You were wrong about one thing. I'm very much into you."

She pressed her body and lips back against his before releasing his henge. Mikoto was a little worried Naruto would reject her advances, but suddenly his arms were around her as his tongue began to engage hers. After breaking for air, Naruto said, "I'll Hiraishin us…"

"No don't," Mikoto said breathlessly, "I always fantasized about doing something crazy like this. You don't mind do you?"

Naruto gave her an amused grin as he replied, "I'm in a bathroom stall with a beautiful woman, who says she wants me. I don't see any reason to complain."

Mikoto smiled seductively as she dropped down to her haunches as she stated, "Let's make sure it remains that way." She rubbed his groin with both hands as she enjoyed the sight of his pants tenting from his awakening cock. Pulling his fly down she cooed happily as she saw in person the monster that had haunted her dreams. Mikoto kissed the tip of his cock before licking along the side of it. As she returned back the ways she came she slipped underneath it to run the tip of her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She then teased the sensitive spot under his cockhead before taking him into her mouth.

Mikoto felt a thrill as she did so since, sex with her husband had been such a boring affair. While he hadn't refrained himself to only touching her in order to procreate, he hadn't put much thought into her pleasure or needs as in his opinion it had been a part of her wifely duties. As such sex had mostly been in the missionary position as it allowed him to set the pace which was always short and sweet before he'd return to his own sleeping mat. Any foreplay had been on her part in order to get him ready.

That was why Mikoto found it to be such a thrill to be sucking off Naruto in the bathroom of a crowded club as it was the farthest thing she could imagine from the typical venue she would normally be engaged in such an act. More to the point, Naruto proved to be a much more engaged lover as he pushed the straps of the blue dress Mikoto had bought for the night free of her shoulders and began fondling her breasts as she bobbed on his length.

Mikoto's pussy began to flood her panties as the door to the bathroom opened and several men entered to piss. She tried to keep her sucking from attracting attention, but Naruto didn't make it easy on her as he teased the diamond hard nubs of her breasts. She returned the favor as she began to cradle his balls in her hand. The newest arrivals soon concluded their business and as soon as they left Naurto's hands moved from her breast to the sides of her head. Mikoto nearly gagged as he began pumping his dick into her mouth, but soon relaxed as she simply enjoyed the feeling of a man desiring the pleasure of being sucked to completion by her. She began to moan, as she brought her hands to her pussy and began rubbing herself through the silken panties she had chosen for the evening.

Staring up into Naruto's eyes, the desire for her that she saw reflected in them drove her arousal through the roof. Naruto leaned his head back against the stall's door as he stated, "I'm going to cum." He groaned appreciatively as Mikoto without any prompting from his hands buried in her hair began working her mouth over the portion of his length that she could comfortably take with renewed vigor. Mikoto's dark eyes grew wide when he jammed his length back against her throat. She eagerly swallowed the warm thick fluid as it flooded her mouth waiting until the last drop hit her throat to let him slip free of her lips.

Naruto stared down at Mikoto as she crouched before him with a face of ecstasy as she savored the taste of him. She swallowed his load and then began licking the end of his cock affectionately as she searched for more traces of his seed. Giving up her search after a few moments she sat back on her calves and showed him the darkened patch on her panties where her fluids had stained the material.

Pushing her legs further apart, she said with a softly pleading tone, "Naruto, I need you. I want to feel…"

Naruto pulled the Uchiha to her feet before attaching his lips to hers while fondling one of her soft breasts. She was pushed back up against the stalls wall before Naruto began to kiss down her body. He placed a kiss against her stomach as Mikoto watched him with hooded eyes eagerly anticipating his reaching her needful pussy. Gazing up at her, he hooked his fingers in the sides of her underwear and slowly pulled them down her shapely legs. Mikoto stepped out of them and blushed as Naruto stared hungrily at her silken pussy while sticking her panties in his pocket. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and licked the nectar from her cunt before probing her tunnel for more.

Mikoto gasped, unused to the feeling of a tongue against her pussy as her husband had only ever gazed upon it to stick his meager dick inside her. Naruto though was more than making up for his neglect though as he expertly teased her pussy with his tongue. She felt something building within her causing her moans to increase in volume. A moment later though, she was tasting herself on Naruto's lips as the bathroom door opened once more as another person needed to relieve themselves. She kissed him hungrily as he continued pleasuring her by fingering her furiously. A moment later while grasping onto his clothes, she came all over his hand as she moaned into his mouth, while the man that had entered whistled to himself.

Naruto pulled back while she caught her breath while they waited for the man to step out. She watched him lick her juices as the bathroom door once more opened to let the unaware patron leave. Naruto kissed her once more softly, giving her another taste of herself before asking, "Are you sure?"

The Uchiha pushed off from the wall before exiting the stall. Walking towards the bathroom door she locked it and then moved towards the sink across from the stall he was occupying and placed her hands on the sink. She watched in the mirror as Naruto approached while slowly fisting his cock and enjoying the sight of her pushed out butt and straight legged stance. She gasped as he grabbed the checks of her ass and rubbed the tip of his cock against her drenched cunt. They both moaned pleasantly as he slowly slipped inside of her. Naruto drove her mad as he dragged out the feeding of his cock into her, and held her in place so that she couldn't push back against him. When only half of his dick was inside, he shocked her by suddenly jamming the rest fiercely into her. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she began to shake and realized that Naruto had made her cum simple by entering her.

But she didn't have long to bask in the feeling as she was soon reaching new heights of pleasure as Naruto began to slide along the nerve endings inside her. Mikoto seemed unwilling to quiet her shouts so Naruto reached up towards her face to cover her mouth with his right hand. The Uchiha woman began to moan even louder against his palm as his powerful thrusts hit deeper inside her then her husband had ever been able to reach. Naruto then reached his left arm across her chest and roughly squeezed her hanging tit as his hips slapped into her ass.

Mikoto was on her way to heaven as she felt pressure building inside her once more. Once she reached her limit, Naruto pushed her past it as he squeezed the nipple of the tit he was enjoying. Mikoto arched her back as she screamed against his hand, while her pussy worked his shaft relentlessly to receive his seed.

Naruto resisted the urge to cum as Mikoto's knees buckled from her climax. Naruto easily held her up as he pulled free of her quivering quim. Spinning her around, he grabbed her by the ass and lifted her feet off the ground before pulling her back onto his dick. Mikoto's world went white again as she once more came around his dick. She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but lacked the strength so Naruto carried her back in the stall they had started their tryst in and set her down on the toilet while still pumping away inside her.

Mikoto's back was pressed up against the tank of the porcelain throne while her knees rested on his arms as he held her by the waist. Naruto felt the familiar pressure telling him of his own end, desiring to give his newest lover one last climax he began thrusting with wild abandon while pressing his lips to hers. She ended the kiss as she felt him swelling inside her, hoping to urge him on she said, "G…give it to me. I've never felt this good. Y-you're amazing… please give me your CUM!"

Naruto stopped holding back as he flooded Mikoto's womb and passage with his seed. Both of them shivered and shook as Naruto pumped a few more times trying to force his cock as deep inside her as possible. Eventually Mikoto sagged exhausted while Naruto stood back using the wall for support. He felt his dick try to lurch to life as the woman looked like a disheveled goddess. She looked up at him adoringly as his cum began to leak from her freshly fucked passage and drip into the toilet. She smiled up at him seductively as she ran her finger along her slit to pull his jizz into her mouth. She moaned at their taste and then leaned forward to begin kissing his dick. Naruto felt it begin to stir again as she began to clean it of their combined fluids.

Someone began banging on the door, so Naruto reluctantly stepped away to ask, "I think we need to find a new location before continuing."

Mikoto nodded reluctantly but said, "I want to dance some more before we fuck some more. Give me a moment to get my strength back and I'll meet you outside."

Naruto stepped out of the stall which Mikoto closed behind him. Quickly making his way out of the door with a muttered apology, he moved to a deserted spot while he waited for his new lover to join him. As he waited he began to wonder how his mother would take the news that he had added her best friend to his list of lovers.

 ******************************** *

Kushina had wondered where Naruto and Mikoto went especially as she had noticed a line of men forming near the hall where the bathrooms were located. She saw the henged Naruto appear after a moment as the stampede of men tried to rush past him. A couple had taken the table they had occupied throughout most of the night so she watched as Naruto waited near a pillar close to where the entrance to the washrooms was. A moment later a man appeared, who walked behind it and then the Henged Mikoto appeared on the other side. She spun before pressing herself against his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him deeply. The two began swaying with the music as it became apparent to the red-head Uzumaki that her friend was now a woman bound to her son.

While she tried to adjust to the emotions the sight brought up in her a man approached her asking, "Hey there, let me by you a..."

He trailed off and quickly made himself scarce as Kushina looked at him with unamused eyes and her hair began waving behind her. She calmed down as she reminded herself that she should be happy that her friend found happiness, but as she turned away she couldn't deny that for the first time in her life she was jealous of Mikoto.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 60: Target Karura**

Mikoto sat up in the bed of the master bedroom that was found within the network of rooms that made up the Den. She stretched languidly sticking her hands in the air as she let herself bask in the feelings left over from the night of sex that she had enjoyed. She looked down at Naruto, who much like her was still tangled in the sheets from their lovemaking. Staring at his bare chest, she felt a desire to pick-up where they had left off, but her pussy having never received such a vigorous workout needed some time to recover. She also planned to go confess to Kushina everything that had happened, since although she hadn't originally intended for their night to end in such a way. Now that it had felt she needed to be the first to tell her friend.

She leaned down to kiss the young man who had shown her more desire and passion then she had received in thirteen years of marriage. Her eyes grew wide though when upon her lips touching his cheek, his arm wrapped around her and pulled her body tight against his. She smiled as he nuzzled his face against hers sleepily before beginning to snooze once more. Mikoto felt contentment in his arms and decided that she didn't necessarily need to rush off. Placing her head against his chest, she felt happy as he nestled his chin against the top of her head while his heartbeat provided the tempo which lured her back to sleep. Before she let sleep reclaim her, she ran her hand along the fox mark that Naruto had placed on her outer right thigh the night before and also felt a contentment from the connection she now shared with the other women that also wore his mark.

 ******************************** *  
Temari had to push Tenten off of her chest as she figured it would be a busy few days for her. She could feel the new presence among Naruto's lovers and considering who he had been planning to spend the night with had little doubt it was Mikoto. Now with the one woman that her mother had gotten along with having succumbed to Naruto's charms, Temari didn't doubt her mother was going to be more hellbent than ever to prove he wasn't worth all the fuss. Therefore, Temari's goal was to not only aggravate her mother about her relationship even further, but to also interact with her lover until she was forced to acknowledge that there was something special about him.

The one hiccup in her plan was likely going to be none other than Naruto himself. She figured that the last thing that Naruto intended to do was take her mom as a lover for much the same reason he had been hesitant to add her. Therefore, Temari figured that she would need to get the two of them into a similar situation that Tayuya and Ino had created to force Naruto to take her. She shook her head as once more it was likely her brother was going to be the issue, since while Naruto had obviously been rather concerned about what his seducing her could have done to their friendship. She could only imagine how he likely believed his having to tell Gaara that he had also slept with his mother would go over. Temari believed though that Gaara was fully aware that putting Naruto and his mother together would likely end in such a scenario. In fact, she was nearly positive that he was counting on it, but in the off chance that she was wrong she would admit that she didn't particularly care since she was just tired of hearing her mom bitch about her being with Naruto. Knowing that experiencing his cock firsthand would help improve her mom's mood, Temari slipped out of bed looking forward to putting the first part of her plan into action, especially as it involved lots and lots of quality time with her lover.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto stretched his abused back as he straightened from learning the Inuzuka fighting style. He smirked for a moment wondering if it might also be a little left over tenderness from the night he had shared with Mikoto. He would admit to feeling nervous that morning when it had occurred to him that he would have to tell his mom that he had taken her best friend as a lover. Luckily for him though that had been a conversation that Mikoto had wanted to have with her alone. Naruto had been willing to go along, but would admit that he was glad his newest lover had insisted he stay away during it.

It also had allowed him to keep his scheduled training session with Kiba, who upon noticing the smile on his face asked, "What's got you in such a good mood? I thought you'd be annoyed at getting your ass kicked by me all over this forest."

Naruto chuckled as he replied, "Well it is only the first day, it's only natural you'd have the upper hand." Giving his back one last stretch he added, "Besides, now it's my turn."

"Don't think it's going to be easy," Kiba retorted preparing to resume his Inuzuka stance.

Naruto noticing what Kiba was doing asked, "Don't you think you should ask me what we are going to be doing?"

"You already stated earlier we'd be training in taijutsu," Kiba said in surprise.

"True, but I said nothing about more practice using your family's style." Stepping across from Kiba, he raised his hand in the Seal of Confrontation by holding up his index and middle finger in front of his face. "I want you to fight me using only the taijutsu that we learned in the Academy."

"What!" Kiba exclaimed disappointed that weren't going to really mix it up for him to improve his skills, "Why would I want to use such a weak style? My Taijutsu is already way superior then that."

Naruto sighed before replying, "Hey when it was your turn to train me did I complain about you making me walk around all fours for an hour? I'm fairly certain you were just having me do it to see if I would, since you didn't begin to teach me the secret of Beast Mimicry until you probably got bored."

Kiba didn't respond as there was some truth to the blond's words since remembering how Naruto had taken instruction in the past he had wanted to nip it in the butt right away. He had been surprised when Naruto had immediately done as instructed and hadn't complained for the entire time. Feeling annoyed at himself that he had acted in a manner he had expected from Naruto said, "Sorry, but can you at least tell me what the point is? Back in the academy I couldn't wait till they let us use our family techniques."

Naruto dropped the Seal of Confrontation to reply, "Sure, back during the beginning of my training trip with Pervy Sage, rather than teaching me big flashy jutsu, the thing he concentrated on the most was the basics."

"Come on man," Kiba said in disbelief, "What about that Big-Ball Rasengan you mastered?"

Naruto shook his head as he replied, "That was an accidental byproduct of some training Jiraiya had me do in order to try and break genjutsu." Sitting on a log the young Sage explained, "You see, the truth is that when compared to the primary goal of learning to use my Bijuu Chakra the training trip was a huge failure. We ended up weakening the seal, and it turns out during one of our attempts to harness it I lost control and Kiyomi nearly killed him. But, Pervy Sage always insisted that we also work on improving my skills in the basics. When my pestering him about wanting to learn powerful Jutsu became too much one day he explained it was because the bigger the foundation upon which a shinobi builds his skills. The more he will be able to branch out and surpass his previous limitations."

"But…"

Naruto stood cutting the Inuzuka off as he said. "Look Kiba, you need to go on trust here. I'm not going to explain myself every time I tell you to do something. You came to me to get stronger, just like I turned to you. When it's your turn to teach I'll do what you say without question. I expect the same courtesy."

"You're right," Kiba said. He frowned after making the seal of confrontation which Naruto mirrored before each dropped into the basic academy stance. The reason for his frown was that his form felt extremely rusty since much as he had explained, once the academy had allowed the children from the various clans to use their family's styles he had quickly abandoned it. The frown deepened as he saw Naruto do likewise but unlike him, the blond man's stance was almost flawless.

Naruto waited a handful of seconds before charging. Quickly closing the distance he leapt in with a punch which Kiba blocked but stumbled back. It wasn't due to the power behind the blow, but due to his substandard footwork. Naruto followed up with several punches towards the face which Kiba blocked, but he gasped as he was hit in the side of his stomach below his guard with a knee. Naruto grabbed him by the nap of his neck and then tossed him causing Kiba to hit the ground on his stomach. But he recovered quickly turning it into a forward roll.

He turned expecting Naruto to have closed the distance, but the blond stood by waiting for him to get to his feet. Kiba stood while saying, "You don't need to go soft on me because of how horrendous my fighting is."

Naruto shrugged as he replied, "You took it easy on me. Besides, this is to help build up your skills not to rub your nose in your weaknesses." Naruto smirked though as he stated, "Although now it's my turn to kick your ass all over the forest."

Kiba chuckled before readying his guard which was the signal for Naruto to once more engage him.

 ******************************** *  
Tsunade scowled as the Fire Daimyo's representative paced before her while stating, "I must reiterate that his lord the Fire Daimyo wonders if his orders were too complicated for you to understand Lady Hokage. He expressly stated that you were not to get mixed up in any of the conflicts happening along The Land of Earth's Western Border."

Tsunade kept a lid on her anger, but it was easy enough for all present to hear she was struggling to keep her tone civil as she replied, "Perhaps I didn't make it clear to you the first six times I have answered you. Konoha has remained away from the Western Border…"

"Yet…"

"Naruto's recent actions in Paradise City were those of a man who had heard about the loss of a friend and chose to protect that which was important to him," Tsunade said speaking over the woman. "However, what troubles me is why did the Daimyo send our esteemed ambassador Lady Riyo here, rather than to the Earth Daimyo's court where she could protest it being discovered that much of the trouble being experienced in the countries along The Land of Earth's Western border could be laid on Iwa's doorstep most likely?"

"You're flattery rings falsely in my ears," the ambassador stated.

"Perhaps because I didn't mean it," Tsunade replied quickly.

The attractive dark blue-haired woman was about to fire a retort, but Koharu cleared her throat as she stepped in diplomatically, "Lady Tsunade, that is no way to address the representative of the Daimyo."

Tsunade frowned as the woman smirked while replying, "At least one of you knows how to address your betters. Do not forget that your village exists at the whim of the Daimyo. He has threated to destroy this village in the past when your bickering between the other villages has threatened the stability of the Land of Fire. I would hate to have to report to him how it appears that you are forgetting this simple truth."

"There is no need to make such pointless threats," Koharu stated calmly. "We exist to protect the Land of Fire as the First Hokage pledge to do in exchange for the land to build this village. Yet, while inelegant as it may have been. Tsunade's point is valid. Why are the Land of Earth's actions being tolerated? If it is simply because they are happening away from our own lands I find such reasoning to be folly. Iwa's actions in Paradise City prove…"

"They prove nothing," Riyo replied angrily. "I am aware of the rumors that Iwa has been causing the unrest in the region by sending shinobi to support terrorists and other such destabilizing forces. However, thanks in part to that genin's actions we have no proof of what their end goal was."

"Oh come on," Tsunade said incredulously, "Naruto caught them dead to rights trying to incite a civil war between Fang and Claw. It is also believed that an Iwa kunoichi was the one that killed his friend D. You would have me believe that they killed the man working to stop them…"

"They killed him because they had accepted a job from a group called the True Son and Daughters of Fang," Riyo said as she interrupted the Hokage. "At least that is what is being claimed, and since we have no evidence otherwise."

"Besides the fact that the group is denying it," Tsunade countered.

"Wouldn't you?" the ambassador replied with a dismissive shrug, "They are currently enemy number one in both Fang and Claw. Furthermore, the group is being hunted down by both countries samurai. Even if it isn't true, we have no choice but to accept them at their word which is why your genin's actions are so troubling. They are countering that Naruto's appearance in Paradise City was to prop up the alliance between Clan and Fang in order to create a new major country in order to draw more of Iwa's forces to the Western Border, thus weakening their defenses for an impending attack from a combined Kumo, Suna, and Konoha assault."

"That's ridiculous," Tsunade stated contemptuously.

"Is it," Lady Riyo asked arching an eyebrow. "Considering that the alliance between Claw and Fang is now tighter than ever, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss the Land of Earth's fears. Also, let us consider the fact that Vegetable has recently taken in the Watari. Who are in the process of building a village."

"The Watari were granted clemency by Lady Haruna, besides they are merely taking the place of the Flower Village that Sora destroyed," Tsunade stated.

"Yet, are they not doing so under the watchful eye of a Konoha Shinobi," the ambassador countered. "It would seem to me that your jounin, although officially there to protect the Daimyo, could also be training the Watari in anti-Iwa warfare." Tsunade was about to deny it, but the woman quickly said, "Yes, yes, I'm sure she isn't there for any such purpose there's no need to deny it. But I'm sure even you can see my point that your genin's actions have made tensions worse between Earth Country and us, which is why the Daimyo forbid you from getting involved. Therefore, let me be clear. I do not want to hear of anymore little side adventures of your shinobi that end up inflaming the situation."

"Very well," Tsunade stated keeping clam despite her desire to send the woman flying in an attempt to set a distance record. "But let me just be clear if any of those countries reach out to us, I will be sending in my shinobi."

"Of course," the woman replied heading towards the door, "I'm not trying to tell you how to conduct your business matters. Only not to interfere in mine, now if you will excuse me, I must leave in order to prepare to head to the Earth Capital to try and smooth things over."

The woman moved for the door where upon opening it she nearly ran headlong into a woman that resembled Kiyomi, and who was being followed by Karin. Although the foxmark that she sported let the other women present know that wasn't the case. The collision was averted due to the graceful way the red-headed woman quickly stepped to the side, but she still managed to trip the woman with her foot. The Kiyomi lookalike grabbed the woman by the arm steadying her as she asked, "Pardon me. Are you alright?"

Lady Riyo ripped her arm free while responding, "You should watch where you are going."

"I apologize, I was afraid that we had missed our appointment with the Hokage. If you'll excuse me?" The red head stepped into the office after Karin and upon shutting the door behind her let out an unladylike, "Bitch."

Tsunade chuckled as her grandmother dropped her henge and asked her, "Is the seal in place?"

"Of course it is," Mito Uzumaki replied sounding vaguely insulted her granddaughter would suggest otherwise. "I've even improved Kiyomi's design so that instead of feeling that dreadful woman's presence with our foxmarks, we'll be able to track her locations using the map on this scroll as you requested." Mito produced the scroll from the sleeve of her kimono before tossing it to Tsunade.

The Hokage opened it up as she felt the flames of Kiyomi using the Hiraishin to appear in her office. Looking at the map that showed the elemental countries, Tsunade could see a green dot located over Konoha. "Excellent, I'll want you to teach that seal to all of us," Tsunade said rolling the scroll back up.

"It seems like kind of a waste," Kiyomi said taking a seat next to Koharu on the sofa, "marking a woman that Naruto has already expressed having zero interest in."

Tsunade looked at woman who wore her grandmother's face except with short red hair, "My goal with this seal is to try and determine just how our diplomatic and noble community move about and interact."

Shizune spoke up from behind Tsunade asking, "Are you suggesting that perhaps the Fire and Earth Daimyo already worked something out in regards to what is going on in the countries that border the Land of Earth?"

Tsunade shrugged as she answered, "At present I'm not suggesting anything. We have made excellent progress in uniting three of the five major shinobi villages and in such a short time span considering it has been only a little over two years. Sadly, we have almost zero influence among those that rule the countries that we owe allegiance too. Furthermore, due to her country's position away from the main continent Koyuki doesn't move in the same social circles as most of the Daimyo."

"Not to mention the fact that the Five Great Daimyo rarely chose to interact with the leaders of the minor countries tending to keep court among themselves," Koharu pointed out.

"Which is why it is all the more important for us to learn how those social circles work," Tsunade replied. "I've always found it rather strange how even after Three Great Shinobi Wars and numerous smaller ones it's never seemed to affect the relations among those that ran our countries. Sure tension boiled over and they ordered us to attack one another, but for all the fighting very little is ever resolved. Take the Last Great War; as soon as we began pushing into the Land of Earth after the destruction of Kannabi Bridge, word came down from the Daimyo that we were to cease all hostilities. Since both the Third Hokage and Third Tsuchikage were tired of sacrificing their men, a peace accords was quickly worked out. Yet, why wouldn't the nobles want to end the war as we rampaged across the smaller countries? Why would the Fire Daimyo wait until the war actually turned in our favor to force us to sue for peace?"

Karin frowned as she asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm merely asking questions that have occurred to me," Tsunade replied, "Another that has recently begun to bother me is what if the Fire Daimyo is aware of what the Earth Daimyo is up to, but supports it because it may serve to further sour relations between us and Iwagakure. By expanding Earth Country out west it puts a greater strain on Iwa's resources actually making it weaker as now the area that Iwa must protect has grown. In the past when a country was put in a difficult position it responded with displays of strength against its neighbors. They would take missions which actively put them into conflict with other villages thus causing more bad blood between them, but serving the purpose of showing off their strength as only the best shinobi would be used."

"You're suggesting that armed conflicts between Iwa and the other villages are likely to increase," Kiyomi asked with a frown. "Considering the already legendary bad blood that exists between Konoha and Iwa that could make things problematic going forward."

"Not to mention Naruto's recently embarrassed them by exposing their scheme for Claw and Fang," Shizune said worriedly. "They'll no doubt see his interference as his picking up where his father left off."

"Perhaps," Koharu said standing and moving to look out the window of Tsunade's office, "For now though the Land of Fangs and Land of Claws will be keeping a wary eye on Earth Country. They are not going to want to end up like the Land of Noodles as a 'protectorate' of the Land of Earth. But, it would seem suspicious that the recent terrorist activity in the Land of Bears isn't sending any red flags off for the Fire Daimyo or his diplomatic corps."

"Yes, and sadly with the Hidden Star Village located there it is unlikely that they will ask us for help anytime soon. They likely don't want to admit that they are having trouble dealing with those One King Fanatics operating in their country," Tsunade said folding her hands in front of her face. "Plus I'm powerless to send people to investigate. We could send Haku or one of the other unaligned women but even if they uncover something related to Iwa, we wouldn't be able to do anything. Moreover, I don't think Naruto would remain out of it if he felt his presence was needed."

"Too true I'm afraid," Kiyomi stated, "That is why for now it is best to concentrate on where we can have a positive effect by interfering. I believe you are being pressured to do something about the bandit activity to the north. It would be prudent to send Naruto there I believe. It will give him something to do, and if I'm not mistaken he is friends with the Fuma Clan. If he can extend his influence into the Land of Rice Patties we should be able to access the Ports up there to allow for more of the Land of Spring's exports to reach us at cheaper prices since they wouldn't have to travel as far to reach the necessary markets in Land of Fire."

"That will have to wait," Karin said, "Naruto and Team Seven needs to attend the Grand Opening of the Whirling Tides Manor. There will be quite a few Daimyo from the minor countries attending. It should at least present an opportunity for him to expand his influence among a few of the Daimyo there. Both Daimyo Toki of Bird and Priestess Shion of Demon are going to attend. Furthermore, I want Naruto to be there so I can play up that we both hail from the same clan and to make the event a success so that I can purchase the Port that Gato built in Wave. The Daimyo of Wave is still a little hesitant to trust another shipping company so soon, but if I can access that port I can start underbidding the shipping companies that sends supplies to the Land of Water and Kirigakure. I'm sure a shinobi village that specializes in swords would be extremely interested in the metals we are purchasing from Kumogakure."

"When is this event?" Kiyomi said surprising a few of the women present since up till that point most had assumed she still had a hand in some of the day to day affairs of the company.

"Two weeks from now," Mito answered before adding with an amused tone, "I know you've transferred your duties related to the company to me, but you should still hold at least a passing interest."

Kiyomi shrugged as she replied, "I gave those duties to you so you wouldn't be locked up in the mansion all day long. My original intention was to become a recluse as a result of what this body's husband did. But sadly despite how well Karin is doing some old customers still insist on interacting with "Kiyomi" and since you want to be such a social butterfly I'll leave that to you. This allows me to concentrate on more relevant matters."

"Hey," Karin said sounding upset, "What I'm doing is plenty relevant. If everything goes as plan then soon we'll have an inroad into Kirigakure."

"I apologize if my words suggest that I don't think what you are doing is important," Kiyomi said quickly. "By relevant, I meant things better suited to my own set of talents and knowledge."

"Such as," Tsunade asked expectantly.

"Such as determining what exactly Tobi plans to do in order to recover from the blow to his ambition that we've dealt him," Kiyomi answered. "The knowledge that most of us Bijuu are free and no longer able to be sealed in the statue is currently limited to just those of us in Naruto's Harem. He has to believe that since there have been no sightings of we Bijuu or rumors of new jinchuriki that we are still locked up in the statue. Whoever Tobi is, he has been working towards the goal of using us to awaken the Ten Tails of that I have no doubt. Whether he is a descendant of Madara, who I believe was the Broker, or just someone that has inherited his will and plan, I also doubt he is the type to just give up. Therefore we must remain vigilant and prepare for when he next appears. I sincerely doubt his future plans will move as slowly as his last, not after coming so close to completing his goal."

"Agreed," Koharu stated for the other women, "Have you picked up anything particularly troubling?"

Kiyomi nodded as she answered, "Recently there has been word of a cult gaining traction called the Descendants of the Moon. They are pointing to the appearance of the Black Kyuubi…"

Kiyomi giggled for a moment causing the other women to look at her with Mito being the one to ask, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," the Fox Bijuu said regaining her seriousness, "It's just rather ridiculous for me to be calling a Bijuu by a human description. Anyhow, the cult is putting forth that its appearance is a sign that the prophecy that they cling to is coming true."

"What is the prophecy that they are spouting?" Tsunade asked concerned that it would be related to an apocalypse of some kind.

"It's all rather murky since although the cult claims to have been around since ancient times it has only recently become relatively active. But basically it translates that with the appearance of the Black Kyuubi the avenue to an era when all people will be united under their holy mother is soon at hand."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad, at least as far as nonsense spouted by a cult goes. After all, those Jashin fanatics go on and on about how one day the skies will rain down with all the blood of those slain by their priests signifying the start of the last great harvest," Tsunade said. "Why have you heard of it when Konoha's intelligence units have not?"

"Oh I'm sure they have," Kiyomi answered, "But they probably have dismissed them as being a minor threat if any. Truthfully, this cult could be no more than just a crazy notion people are clinging to in order to explain a black furred version of me appearing. My presence used to be considered an ill omen after all, and so a new Bijuu with my appearance is likely to send quite few people into seeking guidance from those that claim to have the answers. It's possible this cult is nothing more than somebody trying to capitalize on that fact. Or it could be a legitimate cult which has been in hiding waiting for this exact moment as they claim. The few members that my sisters have questioned upon encountering them have all stated that the prophecy was given to them by their High Priestess. Who is supposedly a woman who has been running the cult for centuries. Naturally, no one but the highest ranked members have ever seen her, so it could all be hogwash. However…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Kiyomi," Shizune said politely, "But since your sisters are looking into it can as well. Can we assume that you all find it a reason to be concerned for similar reasons? Are they the ones that brought their concerns to you?"

Kiyomi smiled impressed as she stated, "Very good Shizune." The woman beamed from the praise, but it disappeared as the Bijuu grew serious, "My sisters heard about the cult in their travels while delivering the goods they were protecting. I suppose one red flag has to do with the title of the cult, since as you all know the moon was where the body of the ten-tails was said to be stored after being created by my father. That information isn't common knowledge so any group claiming to be tied to the moon is something to be worried about, especially since they've recently become active and could be the new group that Tobi is supporting to further his own plans. Their mission of bringing peace to the world is also troubling as that was supposedly the goal of Akatsuki while under Tobi's control. We don't know how they intended to do this exactly, as the only thing Konan knows was that Tobi promised that with all the Bijuu collected he could create a jutsu powerful enough to impose peace onto the world. Nagato seemed to believe it was a destructive jutsu of some kind, but that was only his opinion."

"I'm guessing that their making the Black Kyuubi's appearance at part of their scripture also would seem to suggest a further interest in the Bijuu which is troubling," Tsunade stated causing the red-headed woman that wore the face of her grandmother to nod.

Kiyomi added gravely, "But what troubles me the most is the mention of this mother figure. My father very rarely referred to his mother, but she was called the Rabbit Goddess which as you know also is a reference to the moon. I've done some research on my own about her, and it says that while my father was the one to teach people the ways of chakra. She was the first to use it, and did so by ending all the world's conflicts. She gained this ability by eating a fruit from a mythical tree which also supposedly gave birth to the Juubi to reclaim the power that she had stolen."

"I'm not sure why that concerns you," Koharu stated, "wouldn't that make this woman your grandmother."

"It would, but what concerns me is that if this tree was the Juubi looking for its power back, then why do tales of only my father facing it exist? Wouldn't the Juubi have been active in my grandmother's time as well? More to the point, it is said that this woman who was called Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had ended all conflict in her era, that doesn't exactly lend credence to the rampages of a beast stronger than all of us Bijuu combined. Although my hypothesis is only based on the thinnest of evidence supported by the smallest scraps of ancient writings, considering that the moon links both Kaguya and the Ten-tails it's possible this cult prophecy is not something we want to see come to fruition."

"Agreed," Tsunade said, "I'll instruct Ibiki to begin looking into this these Descendants of the Moon. In the meantime we all have work to do, so let's get to it."

 ******************************** *

Temari sat in the soothing desert oasis themed pool that rested on Kiyomi's property. She had taken to using it more often lately, rather than the forested mountain hot-spring area that was the first one encountered when visiting the hot-springs there. It wasn't connected to the hot-spring directly although it was accessed by the grotto that connected all the different themed areas. The reason for that was since it was more of a pool then actual hot-spring as visiting a hot-spring in the desert would be rather redundant. The reason it had become her go to place to soak had to do with her feeling a little homesick for her desert village. Not that she was in a hurry to go back, since she was quite content to remain close to her lover while acting as the official liaison between Suna and Konoha.

A smile appeared on her lips as Ino, who she had recruited into her scheme to have her mother fall for Naruto, asked the newest harem member, "Already Mikoto spill it. How was your first night, was it hot and dirty or slow and romantic?"

Mikoto looked towards the blonde kunoichi as her cheeks colored from recalling the memories from the night before. The two blondes had run into her shortly after she had emerged from Naruto's apartment where they assumed she had been confessing to Kushina that she was now one of his lovers. It hadn't been a coincidence since Temari had also invited her mother to join them, and figured sooner rather than later her mom would realize the new fox mark on Mikoto's thigh signified her being bound to Naruto.

Her plan had worked a little too well, since as they had stripped in the bathhouse Karura's eyes had zeroed in on it and she had been upset to learn that the closest woman to her in the village had as she put it become the Uzumaki's whore. Temari could tell her mother had regretted her words almost as soon as she had said them as her gaze drifted to her. Temari had been about ready to explode on her mother, but Ino had proved her worth as she amusedly stated, "What's wrong with that? It's only natural for a woman to want to let herself go with a man she cares for. I'm sure you've done plenty of whorish things for your husband. You did give him three kids after all, so I'm sure there was lots of sex to be had in the Kazekage's household." Temari had forgotten her anger as her mother tried to sputter a denial, but Ino hadn't really paid it much mind as she walked from the bathhouse to head to the pool.

Coming back to the present, Temari listened with half an ear as Mikoto spilled some of the details about how she had slept with Naruto in the bathroom of the club that they had visited. Temari frowned as her mother stated, "I'm sure his mother was thrilled to learn her friend slept with her son."

Mikoto frowned since although when she had talked to Kushina she had said that she was happy for her. The Uchiha had detected that her friend's words had seemed forced. She was about to articulate as much when Ino said, "I wouldn't worry about it, she'll be joining us soon enough. I don't think she had a problem with it, only that her friend is getting in on some of the action that she herself wishes to experience."

Temari had to admit that even she looked at Ino as if she had grown a second head, which she couldn't exactly explain especially considering her plans for her own mother. Yet for whatever reason she felt that the same rules didn't exactly apply to two women as they would to a mother and son. But, her mother let her opinion be known on the subject quickly enough as she said, "What you've just suggested is disgusting. No mother should desire her child in such a way."

Ino shrugged obviously unaffected by the other woman's opinion as she countered, "According to you, your daughter is a whore to the Uzumaki simply because she loves a man who is loved and cherished by multiple women. Never mind the fact that he has shown each of his lovers' the same type of devotion that I'm sure your far purer one on one relationship must have had. If Kushina desires Naruto, I for one can certainly understand why. I mean she had a ring side seat for her son pleasuring all of his lovers." Temari was about to point out how Kiyomi had created barriers to prevent such a thing, but Ino waved her hand as she seemingly read her mind, "Oh I know there was supposed to be a barrier, but think about it. How often do you think Naruto is getting laid by one of us?" She moaned seductively as she added, "And he's always giving a hundred percent." Temari nodded as did the recent addition Mikoto while the Yamanaka continued, "But that's not all there is to our relationships with Naruto. So even if she never strayed from the barrier, which is a very big if, since if it was me I'd probably, have to step out the first time he lasted over an hour just to see what it was like. But let's say she did, she's still there watching as he remembers every anniversary, birthday, or just the simple touches that shows he cares like you coming home to your bed to find your favorite flower sitting on it."

"Or Harishining to Suna to bring you your favorite meal when you're feeling homesick," Temari added remembering how Naruto had done so for her.

"Or explained to a complete stranger that you were stronger than you gave yourself credit or taking the time to help an ostracized woman feel welcome in a place that doesn't want her," Mikoto added.

Ino's smile grew wider as she stated, "The question isn't how could Kushina develop feelings for her son. It's how she couldn't? Sex is a physical means to express feelings between two people and what we have with Naruto is so much more than just great sex."

"Really great sex," Mikoto stated shivering as she recalled having more orgasms in a single night then throughout all her years of marriage.

Ino nodded in agreement before leveling a gaze at Karura as she stated, "I feel sorry for people that feel that love and sex are things that have to come with restrictions like it can only be expressed between two people or two consenting adults can't express their physical desire for each other simply due to their being related. To my way of thinking as long as the people in a relationship are content then what right does the outside world have to complain? It isn't like we are trying to force our beliefs on anyone, and every woman bound to Naruto has joined of their own free will. Well that Fuuka woman is an exception, but she doesn't count as she tried to suck out his chakra so did it to herself."

"Living in a civilized society means living by its rules," Karura stated heatedly.

"Well excuse me if I feel that society doesn't have a say in what happens in my bedroom between two or more consenting adults," Ino replied just as passionately. "I care for your daughter almost as much as Naruto does, and have shown my feelings to her physically any number of times." Karura looked shocked at the Yamanaka who smirked as Mikoto turned red as she added, "And I can't wait to get me a taste of Mikoto's pussy. Both of these women are now a part of my lover's family and by extension my own. I have as much right as Naruto does to say that you need to stop acting like there's something wrong with Temari or even Kushina for wanting to be a part of it, except I'm not going to be as respectful to you as he is and remain quiet. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to avail myself of that pussy I mention just a second ago."

Karura turned beat red as she looked like she wanted to let the Yamanaka know what she thought of her statement. However, she saw that the Konoha kunoichi wasn't bluffing about her intentions for Mikoto as she approached the nervous looking Uchiha, who weakly protested, "I… Ino, I'm still a little tender down there from Naruto."

"Don't worry, I'll kiss it to make it feel better," Ino said huskily before lowering her face in the water.

Karura quickly turned away as Mikoto straightened and let out a moan as Ino's tongue began to dance over her flesh. The Suna kunoichi pulled herself out of the water muttering, "Hmph do as you will. Come along Temari."

She didn't get a response causing her to look back and see the sight of her daughter kissing Mikoto. Ino rose up out of the water sending the older Suna kunoichi an amused look at spotting her open mouth stare. She then pulled Temari into a kiss who moaned from tasting Mikoto on her tongue. Breaking apart she said, "Delicious isn't she? Why don't you try it from the source so I can spend some time drinking from her lips while I catch my breath?"

Temari smirked and didn't look back to see if her mother was watching as she lowered her head beneath the water and began to stick her tongue inside Mikoto's cunt. She was driven to run her tongue inside her further as she heard the Uchiha moaning hoping to make them louder so that even if her mother was retreating from the pool area she would be haunted by the sounds that her daughter was bringing out of her friend's throat.

She decided to add Ino's to the mix as she began to finger the kunoichi not surprised to find her insides as wet as the Uchiha's. Even as she busied herself with the task of bringing both women to orgasm, she began to plot the next stages of her plan. Ino had given her mother several targets to try and attack in order to prove Naruto wasn't the man that his lovers believed him to be. Now it was just a matter of anticipating how she would go about it, and being in a position to give the slight push needed when the man she loved showed her mother exactly why he was worthy of her daughter's devotion and if everything worked out, hers as well.

 ******************************** *

Kiba hit the ground hard as Naruto tossed him again, this time using a basic throw taught to first year students. "Done so soon," Naruto asked, but then his stomach growled as he realized that it was almost lunch time. "Never mind, that sound means it is Ichiraku time."

"Hey let's go one more round," Kiba said straining to stand.

"Nope, since my mom has come back she's tried to stop me from eating only ramen. I'm giving her dinner and breakfast, but lunch is strictly for Ayame."

Naruto helped Kiba off the ground, but both their attentions were pulled towards Tenten as she said, "Naruto hold up."

The blond let go of Kiba, who struggled to remain upright under his own power. He wondered where Naruto's boundless energy seemed to come from since despite being dirty from the few times Kiba had managed to score a decent hit, the blond hardly seemed worn down in the least. A part of the Inuzuka wondered if it was his night time activities that had helped him to build up such godly stamina. He let a soft smile appear on his face as he vowed to step up his own, but it disappeared as Tenten informed him the smile also was rather debauched in nature, "What perverted thoughts are you thinking Kiba?"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "He's probably thinking that the reason I'm not tired is because I have to keep all of my lovers satisfied at night so have built up a lot of energy. He's probably planning not to lose to me in that regard either."

Tenten smirked as she kissed him hungrily before stating, "Well good luck with keeping up in that regard. Tonight he's going to be training quite vigorously while you look like you will barely be able to keep it up."

Kiba was about to retort, but Naruto said, "I don't know about that. Perhaps, Yuffie will like to take you up on that challenge. She's radiating quite the hostile feelings towards me for beating up her lover. I don't think she appreciates you talking down to him either."

"D-don't be stupid," Yuffie said dropping down from the trees, "I… I was just collecting this idiot because Aeris made lunch for him."

Although Naruto knew that she had been watching much longer than that, he didn't call her out on it. Instead he said, "Kiba, we'll be continuing on this training for the next few weeks. Are you going to need to rest tomorrow? If so I would still like to continue my own."

Yuffie was helping Kiba stand as he answered, "I'll be ready tomorrow. You better be prepared because I'm going to be twice as tough on you since I know you can take it."

"Good," Naruto said, "It wouldn't be training if I wasn't pushed."

Naruto placed an arm over Tenten as they made their way to the barrier. The both smiled at each other as they listened to Yuffie berate Kiba for allowing Naruto to knock him around and leaving him in such a state. She often stated it was because now, Aeris was going to be worried about him, but both of them imagined her talking about herself every time she mentioned her teammate.

Tenten wrapped her hands around his torso as she asked, "You did do a number on Kiba. Going forward maybe you should hold back a little."

"Holding back during training isn't in my nature," Naruto replied, "I guess it comes from having a teacher that thought throwing his student off a cliff was a good way to teach him summoning."

Tenten giggled while considering getting into a competition for whose teacher had the most eccentric training methods. She didn't doubt she would win since some of Gai's had nearly killed Lee on a number of occasions as well. However, instead she asked, "Still it is pretty clever of you to train him using the academy style. I'm guessing you got the whole, this style was developed by the Third Hokage speech as well."

Naruto looked at her with a smirk, "I thought only problem children heard that speech."

"Or those that got tired of losing when they let the clan kids start using their family techniques. Clan girls that I had been dominating before were suddenly taking me down or giving me a run for my money. Naturally I immediately blamed the academy style, which is when my teacher gave me the speech. What about you?"

Naruto chuckled as he answered, "Well while I wasn't anywhere near Sasuke's league or any of the other kids really. Once they let Sasuke use that Interceptor Fist style of his, he became untouchable. I demanded that Iruka teach me something that could counter it which is when he told me the speech. Jiraiya pretty much confirmed for me that it was true since he based his entire fighting style around it as well."

"Really," Tenten said surprised.

"Yep, one of the things I wanted Jiraiya to teach me was a style to counter Sasuke's so I could bring him back. Pervy Sage told me I had learned everything that I needed to do that in the academy. I didn't exactly believe him which is when he told me that the Academy was the Third Hokage's pride and joy. Therefore, he took it upon himself to develop the Academy Style which is the basis for his own and what ultimately led to him taking the First Hokage's title as the God of Shinobi."

"Come on, you're pulling my leg right?" Tenten said since while she had used a lot of what she had learned from the academy in developing her in close fighting techniques. She still had a hard time picturing it as the basis for the fighting style for the man whom many considered the strongest Hokage of all time.

Naruto chuckled feeling a little nostalgic as he had basically stated as much to Jiraiya when his teacher had told him the story. "Nope, I'm completely serious. The Third knew that kids like us would be at a disadvantage against kids from the Clans since we would enter the Academy without prior training. Therefore, he poured a lot of thought and energy in making his own style teachable to us. Granted it is stripped down to the basics, but that was so we could build on it and improve it to our own strengths. The Gentle Fist, Interceptor Fist, or Beast Mimicry of the Inuzuka are all techniques that require certain bloodlines to master. Heck even the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi have styles that revolve around their abilities. But the Sarutobi Clan doesn't have any real bloodline abilities to speak of. They tend to be accomplished Fire Jutsu users, but that's about it. Therefore, I guess the Old Man felt a certain kinship to people like us that didn't have such abilities to fall back on and wanted to ensure we could stand with the shinobi the clans produced. No, truthfully I think he believed we could surpass them in ways that the Clans couldn't match."

"Really, why do you think that?"

"Well, if you think about it, the Clans are all kind of set in their ways. Take the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi for example. Those three clans have always been allies, and have always worked together which is why they still to this day form teams with all three members. They can be strong individually, but it is as a team that they truly show off their abilities. But at the same time that means their styles are rather static and not prone to change. The same is true with the other clans as well. You can get strong individuals sure, but there really aren't a whole lot of barriers left for them to breakdown in order to improve it. Kiba might never grow stronger than Korehige using the Inuzuka style, because they have both already learned the limits of that style. It's unlikely at this point Kiba is going to suddenly become faster or stronger since he already has trained himself in these areas and still came up lacking. Therefore, he needs to develop something new for himself, and the Academy style was developed for just sort a purpose. Its potential is truly limitless since it is meant to be built upon to fit the shinobi, not to make the shinobi fit the style. Plus, having now trained in Beast Mimicry, I believe it will help Kiba improve his Inuzuka style as well."

"Do tell sensei," Tenten said seductively like an eager schoolgirl.

"I'm going to have to have you call me that tonight," Naruto stated bringing his hand down to squeeze her ass.

Tenten smirked as she said, "Oh I will, I'll even wear the outfit to match if you want."

Naruto was tempted to have her start now, but figured that since he always had a private lunch with Ayame or his other lovers present, he could hold off until they reached the restaurant. Where he could enjoy his favorite food, while having Tenten suck him off since she was in such a playful mode, but seeing the privacy barrier approaching, he figured he'd finish his explanation before needing to break apart to appear to be just friends. "Beast Mimicry has you channel chakra to a part of your brain which heightens your senses, reaction speeds, and even aggression. That part of the brain is also responsible for your more animal like reactions to stimuli like pain and such. Think of it as like a limiter that is being bypassed for a period of time, but with that limiter off you aren't really strengthening yourself so much as what you already had to work with."

"I get it," Tenten said, "When Kiba trained using it since he's already in a boosted state he's not growing stronger, he is just learning how to fight better during that period. That is why having him improve without using Beast Mimicry should have a vast improvement on his skills. You are a genius."

She smiled as Naruto turned red from the compliment. It was simple things like that which continued to affirm for her why she loved him since with the number of women he had charmed already, he never grew conceited by it. Naruto proved his humbleness by reminding her, "Not really, that second part only occurred to me today. I figure Beast Mimicry is a lot like opening the Eight Gates in that it only boosts what is already there which is why Gai-sensei and Rock Lee push themselves so hard." Naruto changed the subject by asking, "Why was it you came looking for me for anyway? I doubt it was to hear me talk about how I'm training Kiba."

Tenten couldn't believe she had nearly forgotten so pulled away to step in front of him before they dropped the barrier. Holding her hands out she summoned a wooden box from the seal in the palm of one of the gloves that Naruto had bought her for their two month anniversary. Holding the long box out to him with both of her hands she said, "Tonight is the night that I first became one of your lovers. I know it's not a special anniversary like a year but it is the Year and two month anniversary which is special to me in its own right because it was one year ago that I realized I love you. I wanted to give you something special like you did for me on this night."

Naruto cupped her cheek as he said, "You gave me your heart, I don't need gifts."

"I know, but please accept it anyway and use them to build on your own style," Tenten said causing Naruto to accept the box from her.

Pulling the wooden top off, he saw a pair of fighting sticks inside. Tenten said, "I know you've been training with those chakra blades, but due to your wind nature if you use them, you're pretty much going to kill anyone you use them against. The other option is to limit yourself by not channeling your chakra into them. These sticks should allow you to fight opponents who are armed even with chakra powered weapons, but still be able to do so without needing to kill or maim them. They are made from the same tree that the chakra paper comes from or Suna uses to craft puppets. By channeling your chakra into them you can harden them, but they also they vibrate in such a way as to make them capable of shattering stone."

"They're perfect," Naruto said pleased with the gift before pulling her into a kiss. Ending it he stated, "But I thought you said you didn't want to exchange gifts tonight."

Tenten smiled as she replied, "I just didn't want you to spend a bunch of money on a gift for me. Don't worry though; you'll be giving me what I want tonight."

Naruto chuckled as he placed the lid back on the box and tucked under his arm. He gave Tenten one last kiss before bringing the barrier down and with her by his side began heading to Ichiraku where after lunch he intended to give her the first of many installments of what she craved and that she would be enjoying for the rest of the day.

 ********************************

"Fuck… oh yes I can't get enough of your cock," Temari panted as she rode Naruto's dick to what would be her fifth orgasm this session and in as many days with her blond lover. That wasn't to say it was a lot, but Naruto had noticed that Temari had been far more promiscuous during the week than normal. Particularly when around her mother, which was why although always glad to be connected with her, his gaze kept drifting to the door of the bedroom half expecting to see sand leaking in. Temari stopped her bouncing as she said with an air of complaint, "Hey, what's wrong? You don't normally leave it to me to do all the work."

"Sorry," Naruto said groaning softly as Temari tightened her pussy around his love muscle, "But you don't need to be a sensor type to feel your mom's ire. Maybe we shouldn't be doing this in Kiyomi's mansion."

"Forget her," Temari said beginning to move on his dick again, "It's not like it has stopped you from fucking your other lovers here."

Naruto groaned as he began to pump his hips to meet her thrusts while responding, "I…I know, but it's a little different with you. They are not her daughter."

"I'm a grown woman Naruto, able to choose the man that I want to be with," Temari replied pulling his hands up to her breasts, "She can either learn to accept that, or lose me as a daughter. Because I refuse to lose you as a lover. Now fuck me."

Naruto rolled her over onto her back, and stopped moving as he said, "Temari don't be in such a hurry to throw away your bonds with her for me."

Temari reached up and cupped his face as she stated, "That you think that just proves why you are worth doing so. But don't worry, I'm sure sooner or later she'll come to realize that if you can't beat them, join them."

"Wha…" Naruto said but was silenced by a kiss from his Desert Flower. She placed her hands on his ass squeezing it and then prompted him to begin moving within her again. Naruto could no longer hold back and began pumping with wild abandon. Temari broke the kiss allowing her voice to let all those within range know just how good it felt to have Naruto inside her sure that one of those women was her mother.

 ******************************** *

Karura glared at the door her daughter and her lover had disappeared behind. She was coming to regret insisting that the two of them spar against her since she had wanted to prove how incompatible the two of them were. However, instead she had experienced a rather humiliating defeat especially as Naruto had been holding back in order to work with her daughter to defeat her rather than doing so on his own. This was apparent since he hadn't needed to use any of the powers she had heard that he possessed but simply relied on Taijutsu, with her daughter backing him up.

Karura was still dressed in her shinobi outfit which consisted of an outfit similar to what her husband had worn. The dark shirt was sleeveless, and rather than pants she wore loose fitting shorts. The outfit was completed by a small bag she wore on her back which was where she kept the sand she used to fight. She had called out her daughter and Naruto in order to prove that he wasn't the thoughtful man everyone insisted he was.

Instead she had been the one that had received the lesson as they had worked together flawlessly with her daughter's lover holding back in order that they could defeat their opponent together. She felt her frown deepen as she thought back to the beginning where upon meeting her outside in the training ground on Kiyomi's property Temari had asked, "What do you want mom? Why did you call Naruto and me out here?"

"It's been a while since I've sparred with anyone," Karura replied while watching the two. "With my limited options I figured I'd see if your boasts live up to the hype."

Karura wasn't sure why Temari smirked at her statement but she certainly didn't like how her daughter replied, "Oh, I think you will find that he does."

Dropping into her stance Karura said, "Then let's begin."

"Sure thing," Naruto said eagerly charging forward.

Karura nimbly avoid his attacks, before reaching out causing the sand in her bag to fly out and catch Naruto in the chest. He was lifted off of his feet, and carried towards a tree which Karura intended to smash him against. Temari though pulled her fan and blew Naruto off of the sand causing him to land on his feet. Temari ran to her lover asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yep thanks for the save," Naruto said standing again.

Karura was confused as she asked, "Are you telling me you knew my daughter would interfere?"

"Huh," Naruto said squinting as he tilted his head in confusion, "I thought this was a training exercise where we both take you on. Why else summons us both?"

Temari smiled at her causing Karura to grow annoyed as she responded, "Surely, you don't think that you need my daughter's help to best me?"

Naruto scratched his head as he said, "Probably not, but what does that have to do with anything? This is a good chance for us to work on our teamwork. You haven't fought either of us before and despite using sand you fight different from Gaara."

Karura tried to keep her emotions under control but admitted that Temari's smug gaze was making it difficult. She had purposely worded her challenge so that Naruto likely viewing himself as superior to the women bound to him would believe it was meant solely for him. That he had actually intended to fight alongside her daughter from the beginning surprised her. In truth, she suspected Temari had been lulled into her trap only moving when she had sensed her lover about to get hurt. Aware that he could likely have escaped the sand on his own she asked, "Why did you wait until Temari intervened. You possess several jutsu that could have prevented you from hitting the tree."

"True, but then it wouldn't be much of an exercise if I don't limit myself somewhat," Naruto answered stretching again. "I'll come at you using only Taijutsu and a few jutsu I knew as a genin."

"Do you really think so poorly of Temari and I that you need to use such pathetic techniques?"

Temari laughed earning her mother's glare, but it softened as she said, "He's not really limiting himself all that much mom. He's still a genin."

"I'm a jounin in my mind," Naruto said with a slight frown as he dropped to his haunches to draw circles in the ground with his finger.

Temari kissed his cheek as she said, "I know you are. I'm guessing you meant before your training trip." Naruto nodded causing his Suna lover to say, "Good, I can work with that. Are you ready?"

Her lover stood excitedly while saying, "I'm always ready."

"How about you, mom? We will not be taking it easy on you," Temari said pleased that it seemed her lover had prevented her from falling into her mother's trap of acting as less than his equal.

Karura had nodded causing Naruto to charge forward again although this time it was apparent that Temari was ready to back him up. Karura gestured with her hand causing her sand to fly towards him, but Naruto this time easily dodged it. Impressed she thought, "He's already learned the timing of my sand. Was that the point of his first attack? He knew I used sand true, but most of his experience is likely against Gaara. From what I've heard he doesn't need to move nearly as much as I do."

Karura couldn't give the matter much further though as Naruto had closed the distance forcing her to pull the sand back to block a kick to her side by holding her left palm out towards the area he had intended to strike. The snake like sand flattened in front of her hand blocking the leg. She then closed her fingers and thumb causing her sand to fold over in attempt to grab the limb. Naruto pulled his leg back and flipped away. But before she could go back on offense, she had to bring her other hand in front of her face to block a blunted wind scythe from Temari. The sand absorbed the blow and she went on the offensive charging her daughter. She was halfway to her target when she stabbed at her daughter with her right hand causing a ribbon of sand to fly towards Temari.

Temari was surprised by the speed, but managed to avoid it barely by rolling out of the way. Karura while still running bent her arm to follow causing the sand to instantly correct course and track towards her rolling daughter. It hit inches from her Temari, before arching up and coming down again. This time it would have connected, but Naruto appeared in the way taking the hit and getting smashed into the ground in her daughter's place. She noticed white smoke mixed in with the dust the attack kicked up so assumed it was a shadow clone of some sort. She scanned for his presence and was surprised to see hundreds of clones chasing after her.

Turning to face them, she cursed as she barely avoided the fist of the first clone to reach her. She angled her elbow out at it, and the sand she wielded appeared from the smoke of the other clone's demise to hit the one that had attempted to hit her in the ribs. The clone burst into smoke as well, before she surprised the next three by charging forward using her hands to attack against her opponents. She dispersed the first clone with a chop to its throat, but was forced to block a punch to her chest from the one behind it which had leapt through the cloud of its predecessor. Karura's sand appeared in front of her forming a shield that absorbed the blow; she reached through the sand grabbing the clone's arm to pull it towards her. Wrapping her arms around its throat, she spun and used the clone as a shield to block another of Temrai's jutsu. This time it was a gale force wind that blew her and the clone back.

The clone took the brunt of the force so that when Karura rolled back, she pushed her feet into the clone's back launching it into it a group of it fellows. The human shaped projectile caught several of them tangling them up causing them to burst into smoke as well. Seeing an opening, she lashed out with her hand pointing at the closest clone causing her sand to fly at it and hit it in the chest. The clone burst into smoke followed by the next she gestured at and the next until all the clones were destroyed.

She frowned seeing no sign of Naruto and wondered if this was part of a plan to wear her down since under most circumstances using sand in such a manner was rather chakra intensive. She smirked as she felt that if it was, he had severely underestimated her. While it was true she didn't have the chakra reserves that her husband or Gaara had. She had developed her style of fighting to compensate for this deficiency. The sand she carried in the bag strapped to her back was filled with her chakra allowing her to use it with a minimum amount of chakra and effort. It also made it much faster to respond to her commands. If she had been aiming to kill Naruto, she could have had it puncture multiple holes in a clone or him in a blink of an eye.

The rumbling beneath her feet was the only clue she received of the attack coming from below which happened a split second before Naruto burst from the ground. Karura managed to avoid the fist aimed for her chin by the barest of margins, but before she could defend herself Naruto lashed out with a kick that caught her in the stomach. It sent her stumbling back and served to push Naruto way before she could call her sand to attack him. He landed in a crouch, as Temari sent a wind scythe over his head that blasted the ribbon of sand that she finally manage to send towards the blond man.

Naruto followed behind Temari's jutsu leaping at Karura with a fist intent on catching her in the jaw, but the kunoichi blocked the attack with her sand which quickly reformed before her outstretched palm. He created a clone behind him, which pulled him out of the way as the wall of sand which suddenly grew blunt rods which shot out and upon hitting the clone caused it to disperse. Naruto leapt backwards as the wall turned back into a tendril of sand that hit the various points where he landed moments after he leapt away. Upon his reaching Temari, Karura ended her sand's pursuit since she was sure her daughter would simply blow it away.

Watching the two she could read Naruto's lips as he said, "She doesn't have an automatic defense like Gaara, but it is much faster. Her defenses are a lot weaker as well, but again the speed at which she can switch between offense and defense makes up for it."

"She's reading our lips you know," Temari stated making no sign to hide her words from her mother.

"I do," Naruto answered, "I also have a plan so be ready to back me up."

Naruto took off running, causing her daughter to say, "Wait, at least give me a clue." Karura frowned as the blond simply charged forward again this time forming a Rasengan in his hand. The older Suna kunoichi recognized that attack having heard of the Fourth Hokage's signature jutsu. She frowned since Naruto had shown pretty decent tactics before so couldn't believe that he thought that she would blindly throw up a sand wall in front of the jutsu as she had little doubt the spinning ball of chakra would easily beat her defenses.

Rather than let him get close, she pointed at Naruto causing her tendril of sand to shoot towards him. She hoped to break him of the concentration required to maintain the jutsu while also forcing him backwards. She kept a wary eye on Temari wondering what sort of back-up he had intended for her to supply. She believed it would come in the form of a well-timed wind blast that would force her to block leaving her open to the Rasengan. But so long as she kept Naruto at bay there was no reason for her to attack as Karura could block any of her jutsu with one hand while forcing Naruto back with the other.

The way Temari was smirking filled Karura with some concern since it implied that she was acting exactly as Naruto had expected. She decided to finish the match so sent a second tendril towards Naruto made of the reserve sand in her pack. It would open her to an attack by Temari, but she doubted Naruto could dodge both and if she connected would be able to win the match. Moreover she was confident she could call it back in the time it took Temari to swing her heavy fan and for the wind jutsu it produced to reach her. However, to her surprise Naruto leapt further back then he had in all his other dodges up to that point. Karura figured it was to buy more time before needing to avoid both tendrils of sand, but Temrai moved to intercept him.

Reaching where he was going to land, she closed her fan allowing her to swing it much faster. The blunt weapon made contact with Naruto's feet which as he leapt forward and coupled with his lover's swing sent him towards Karura like a human arrow that was tipped with a spinning Rasengan. The Suna Konoichi cursed as she held up her hands to ward off the blow, her sand appearing before her. But it proved little match for the ball of chakra. She closed her eyes wondering how badly it would hurt, but was tackled to the ground instead.

She opened her eyes to find a mop of blond hair buried between her breasts, which were soon followed by blue eyes as Naruto looked up smiling as he said, "Gotcha."

His smile faded though as Karura's face became redder and redder, and then it dawned on him that the warmth against his cheeks was due to his face being buried between her cleavage. "Get off me you lout," she shouted as Naruto flipped off of her seconds before a wave of sand caught him.

He landed next to Temari, who stated, "That's a bit of overkill to get him off considering the alternative would have been to take a Rasengan to the chest. But I believe the win belongs to us."

Karura nodded as she stated graciously, "I'm sorry I overreacted. It was a well fought match."

"No problem," Naruto replied, "I tend to find myself in circumstances that make a lady want to lash out more often than most. It was a fun match; it's easy to see why Temari and her siblings are so strong."

"Thank you," Karura said surprised at how her cheeks still felt red, but now due to his words now rather than the feeling from his tone body having been pressed atop of hers. She suspected it was because she could feel the sincerity of his words. Despite her feelings about his relationship with her daughter, she was forced to admit his strength and it was a pleasant feeling for him to recognize hers as well.

That feeling though disappeared as Temari said, "Naruto, let's go someplace private. I need to feel that hard body pressed against me now."

Naruto's face turned red in a similar manner as Karura's as the blush returned to her face as a result of her daughter's words. Temari wasn't taking no for an answer as she grabbed her lover's hand and pulled him after her. Karura returned to her feet and followed after wordlessly stopping at the foot of the stairs that led up to the second floor as she watched Temari pull him toward one of the unoccupied rooms upstairs. Her daughter kissed him deeply before the room that she was apparently choosing before she sent one last look her mother's way before pulling him inside. It was a handful of moments later that Temari's moans began to filter through the door and reach her ears. Karura tried to tune them out as she turned to walk away, but she found it difficult to do so as they almost seemed to beckon her to head towards them. Despite a part of her beginning to understand what the attraction was, Karura was more determined than ever to prove to her daughter that her relationship with the Konoha-nin was a mistake and that he was only using her to further his goals.

 ********************************

Fuuka watched as Karura walked away from the stairs with a determined look. The marooned haired woman's gaze looked towards the room with a different emotion which was desire. She tried to remind herself that it was due to her sucking out his chakra, but couldn't maintain the charade for long since most of the drive she had felt to sleep with him had fade. She turned away feeling disappointed, since she knew that even if she offered herself to the blond man much as Temari was currently doing he would reject her.

She continued to maintain her charade of being extremely flirty when he was around, but she couldn't deny that at some point her act was less about making him uncomfortable as it was about eliciting the desires she had awaken in men throughout the centuries of her exists. She suspected one of the reasons was that for the first time since taking her first lover. She would actually get to enjoy the act of making love and judging from Temari's cries she would truly enjoy it.

The irony though was that the more Naruto resisted her charms, the more she wished he wouldn't. The reason for that was easy to understand, since in her many years of unlife she had seduced men and women in order to get them to lower their guard to suck away their chakra and to steal their bodies. From women who had sworn they would never cheat on their husbands, to holy men who had taken vows of chastity to purify their bodies all had eventually succumbed to her lust inducing charm. Yet despite Naruto being perhaps the most oversexed man she had ever encountered, her act barely caused him to raise an eyebrow let alone the type of reaction she actually desired.

Worse still, the way he looked at her almost made her feel dirty, which shocked her considering how over the top some of the other women in the mansion acted towards him. She wondered if it was perhaps due to another of the occupant's extreme dislike for her. But she doubted Mito's disdain for her was enough to color his opinion after all from what she understood the woman whose home she was living in currently had actually killed his mother and father, but yet still found a way into his bed and from how they acted towards one another heart. Still, Fuuka couldn't exactly blame Mito for her negative opinion, since she was aware that her story had become the type of fairy tale that Uzumaki parents had used to caution their children against misbehaving.

Recalling some of the warnings she had heard she could almost imagine Mito's parents telling her, "You better behave or Fuuka of the Hair is going to get you." As such it had filled her with a sort of morbid glee to know that the target Sora had wanted to capture was from her clan. She had let out more than a few self-deprecating chuckles at how ironic it was that instead the monster that had kept children awake at night had ended up being ensnared instead.

Entering the dining hall, she closed the door behind her and felt a measure of relief that the taunting cries of Temari no longer reached her ears. A sentiment echoed by another woman that seemed to share her fate as being one of the few that the Blond Uzumaki seemed uninclined to take as a lover. "That fucking bitch, it's like she's taunting us."

"I don't think her cries are meant for us, Mira," Fuuka said sitting at the table across from the Six-Tailed Bijuu.

"Yeah, well she and that bastard can go to hell for all I care," the white-haired woman responded with a scowl.

Fuuka doubted the Bijuu meant what she said as judging by her provocative dress she likely had intended to try and seduce Naruto upon learning he was coming to the mansion. She frowned though as the sounds of Temari's cries began to enter the room once more as Kiyomi opened the door to enter. She smiled at the two, and it was a gesture Fuuka returned since despite the initial dislike the woman had taken to her. Kiyomi had generally seemed rather tolerant of her presence.

The Nine-Tailed Fox grew amused as Mira asked annoyed, "Can't he take his bitches someplace else to fuck. He's got plenty of space at that apartment building, not to mention in those tunnels beneath the village that I'm banned from entering."

"This home is his to use as he wants, and the Den is only for those that bear his mark with one or two exceptions," Kiyomi answered.

"Yeah, well how does one go about getting one, oh wise and powerful sister? I've thrown myself at him multiple times only to be rejected."

"Ah, so it isn't that Naruto is pleasing Temari that bothers you, but only that you are not enjoying his efforts that have you in such a foul mood."

"No shit," Mira said angrily, "I've even offered to make this body into whatever he desires only to be brushed off with a simple thanks, but no thanks."

"That alone should tell you why he shows no interest," Kiyomi said. "You aren't his type."

"His type?!" Mira said angrily, "He fucks everything that stands on two legs and doesn't have a dick. What exactly is his type?"

Kiyomi sighed before replying, "Back before you became a human you were much closer to it then you are now."

"What the fuck does that mean? I was a disgusting slug back them, stop fucking speaking in riddles dammit." Mira stood up annoyed at her sister as she headed towards the back exit of the dining hall. Opening the door she heard Temari's cries prompting her to shout, "Oh give it a fucking rest." The cries didn't grow in intensity, nor did they lessen though causing the Bijuu to grumble as she headed someplace where she wouldn't hear them.

Kiyomi shook her head at her sister's antics before focusing on Fuuka before stating, "Despite feeling the same as my sister you're taking being black listed surprisingly better than her."

Fuuka shrugged as she responded, "Well considering how I've come to my current predicament it's easy to understand why he would refuse to touch me. I guess I'm just surprised that considering that I'm already bound to him, he would reject my charms."

"Much like Mira, you simply don't understand what it is that truly attracts him. But you are closer to understanding then she is."

Kiyomi turned to leave and smiled hearing the hopeful tone in the other woman's voice, "What do you mean? I haven't done anything different."

Kiyomi looked back at the woman responding, "That's not exactly true. Outwardly you remain and act the same in his presence, but that doesn't change what it is I see going on inwardly. You remind me a great deal of myself, Fuuka. The world both hurt and betrayed us and we responded by trying to hurt it back. Instead we just spread pain and misery. Tell me, do you still feel justified in the lives you took."

"What does it matter? Feeling bad about it won't change what I did."

"No, but it will change what you do. Good night, now if you'll excuse me I intend to answer those siren-like cries."

 ******************************** *

"Oh god you beast," a familiar voice cried out although it was the first time Kushina ever heard it in such a way, "you slept with both Temari, and Kiyomi today but are still this hard."

"Shh, Mikoto keep it down my mom is in the apartment," Naruto replied.

"Sorry, but I can't help it you feel so good inside me," the woman replied although only slightly softer.

"Oh fuck," came Naruto's much softer moan, "M-maybe we should go down to the Den."

"N… no, I'm so close don't stop even for a second, I'll keep it down."

Kushina moaned out herself as she rubbed her snatch while being driven crazy by her friend's moans. It wouldn't have mattered if Mikoto kept them down since she would have only strained harder to hear them. Kushina pushed her wet panties to the side so she could slide two fingers inside her while her other hand continued to rub her clit. Her feet were planted on the bed as she pushed her hips up and down while imagining herself in Mikoto's place.

She wasn't sure why, but lately she had noticed that in the past week since her friend had come to her to tell her that she was now Naruto's lover quite a few women from his harem had taken to sleeping with him in his bedroom. For Kushina it was almost like being back in the seal, and truthfully she was rather glad since being completely cut off from her son's sex life had left a rather strange void for her. The nightly cries of Naruto's lovers helped to partially fill it, but her fingers were still a poor substitute for what she had experienced towards the end of her time in the seal. Even though the pleasure was greater, the thrill of being able to see her son's blue eyes filled with the love, lust, and devotion he held for each of his lovers as she experienced the slightest fraction of the pleasure those women did was tough to match.

Still she could imagine how they looked now as he filled Mikoto with the cock she wished to experience herself but was denied due to her role as the mother of the man that possessed it. It wasn't just that though as she had truly come to wish that Naruto could become her lover in every way that mattered as he had for the other women she encountered almost daily now. She turned over as Mikoto announced almost as if for her benefit, "N…Now you're taking me from behind like some bitch in heat. Oh you're hitting me so much deeper now. Fuck me… Naruto…."

Kushina rolled over onto her stomach before climbing to her hand and knees with one had still buried in her snatch. She pumped two fingers in and out before needing to add a third as she picked up the tempo of her movements as Mikoto called out, "Faster…now harder…that's it Naruto… I'm so close… coat me in your seed."

Kushina heard her friend climax and followed suit burying her face into the mattress as she pictured her son's thick load spraying over Mikoto's back. Although in truth it was her that she saw in the Uchiha's place as she screamed her son's name before falling onto the bed content. Kushina mirrored the actions that her fantasy self performed as her hips sank to the bed, although as she shook in post orgasmic bliss the lack of warmth coating her back reminded her that she would never get to experience such bliss with the man she truly had grown to desire. She sent a short mental thanks to Mikoto for allowing her to live vicariously through her for the night before slipping under the covers to try and fall asleep before the cries from the next round she was sure Mikoto was about to experience kept her up.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto sank into the warm water of the grotto that connected the various themed bodies of water and springs located on Kiyomi's property. He marveled at how amazing his life was since he still found it hard to believe so many women desired him. He smiled as he recalled waking to the pleasant sensation of Mikoto's lips wrapped around his dick, and his cum flooding her mouth. She had then showed him his creamy load before swallowing it down and kissing his nose before stating, "You said you needed to wake up early. I figured that would be better than waking up to an alarm clock."

"You figured right," Naruto replied causing her to smile.

But then rather than continuing she rolled over to go back to sleep with a gentle, "Have fun today."

Naruto had smiled at her back before climbing out of bed. He would admit to being rather relieved she didn't want to pick up where they left off since he had been worried about disturbing his mother. Lately though he had noticed that several of his lovers, particularly Ino, Mikoto, and Temari had seemed rather keen on sleeping with him in his apartment as opposed to the Den or even theirs.

The night before Mikoto had been particularly vocal so when Naruto had emerged from his bedroom a part of him had been concerned his mother would be upset. They had spoken over the past week about his newest relationship, and his mom had said that she was happy he could be there for Mikoto. She had shared with him that she had believed that while Mikoto had loved her family, she had been with her husband out of loyalty to her clan. Naruto had guessed that the same could be said for her husband as Mikoto had been almost insatiable since they had gotten together. He really couldn't understand how her husband could leave such a beautiful woman alone after having been with her, but Fugaku's foolishness was his gain.

Naruto closed his eyes to bask in the feeling of the various women he was connected to. He frowned as he felt Temari approaching, the reason for the worry was she was supposed to be in a meeting with Shikamaru and Karui in regards to the upcoming Chunin Exams. Naruto wondered if she was going to tell him that the exams had been postponed again. He had been disappointed the first time, but had come to understand the reasoning behind it. After all, there was a lot of going back and forth not just between the three shinobi organizing the exams. But since everything decided also had to have the approval of all three Kage it was taking a bit of time to come up with a suitable format that pleased everyone.

Truthfully though, he was rather glad for the delay as his remaining a genin did leave him a certain amount of leeway in assignments that he might not otherwise have. Plus, he figured it would make the pool of genin he would encounter much bigger as well as giving them more experience. While he wanted to become a Chunin, he didn't want it to be a cakewalk either. Furthermore, since he would be participating with both Moegi and Yakumo, he wanted to make sure they were properly tested as well. More so for Yakumo since it would be her first exam, and while he knew she had grown quite strong, he was worried the tests that she would face individually might prove too much if she didn't approach them seriously. Moegi on the other hand, already had experience with the Chunin Exams so she knew they weren't to be taken lightly.

Wondering why Temari wasn't in her meeting, a part of him smirked figuring that with how horny she had been lately his relaxing soak before meeting up with Kiba for training was about to get a great deal more strenuous.

 ******************************** *

Kushina was washing the same dish that she had used to serve Naruto his breakfast for what felt like forever. But the alternative was turning to face Mikoto, who with her hair still disheveled while wearing one of her son's shirts looked very much like a poster child for sexual contentment. Kushina frowned as she figured the Uchiha likely hadn't even bothered to put panties on underneath the shirt. She could feel her friend's eyes boring into her back almost willing her to turn, but when that didn't work she stated, "I doubt that dish is going to get any cleaner."

Kushina ran her cleaning rag over it a few more times, just to be sure, before putting it in the rack to dry. She turned to see Mikoto lounging back in her chair with her legs crossed while holding a cup of coffee in her hands. The woman watched her for a moment longer, before turning her dark eyed gaze away causing Kushina to let go of a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding. She wondered why she was so nervous, but some part of her felt like it was because Mikoto knew about her less than motherly thoughts regarding Naruto.

"I really have to thank you, Kushina for not being upset about my being with Naruto" Mikoto said suddenly. "I truly can say I've only been as happy as I am right now twice in my life."

"You don't need to thank me," Kushina said feeling calmer as they appeared to be in relatively safe waters relatively speaking. Her tone was light as she said, "I'd be a pretty horrible friend to stand in the way of your happiness, especially since it seems half the village's women are lining up outside his door at times."

Mikoto nodded before causing Kushina to tense as she stated, "It must have been pretty tough to share the same body, especially with all those women looking to take it for a ride."

Kushina fought back a blush recalling just some of the memories from her time in the seal as a result of Mikoto's words. Forcing herself to sound calm she said, "I got by."

"Still, if it was me… well it's pretty obvious I wouldn't have been able to resist," Mikoto said before taking a sip of her coffee watching the red-head's reaction. "I don't know how you did it." For a split second Kushina looked guilty before regaining control of her face. Mikoto noticed the minor slip so added, "You know having experienced more pleasure this week then in all my other years combined… I don't think I would be able to hold myself back even if he was related to me."

"Wha…" Kushina stuttered with open mouth disbelief, "Y… you can't be serious! You can't tell me you'd sleep with your own children."

Mikoto shrugged nonchalantly before replying, "If they made me feel like Naruto does sure I would. When you think about it we both know women who haven't let the fact that their own flesh and blood are with him impede them from starting relationships. Tsume has slept with Naruto with her daughter present and as an active participant."

"T… that's different though…"

"Is it?" Mikoto stated feigning surprise that the Uzumaki would believe so. "I guess we just see things differently then. But, in this household I'd be willing to bet most would share my point of view. Heck, Temari is planning to get her mother in Naruto's bed."

"It isn't the same thing," Kushina said sounding more like she was trying to convince herself of the truth of her words then the woman sitting across from her.

Not wanting to push too hard, she grudgingly agreed, "I guess you might be right. But if I had a son like Naruto, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him. You truly must have had a will of steel to resist all that temptation. But, I'm sure you don't want to hear me go on about how I would be weak, so have you given any thought to who might bring you happiness in the future."

Kushina looked down before replying sadly, "No."

Mikoto reached out to place her hand on her friend's lap making her look at her before stating, "Well if you ever want to talk to me about it when you do, you know that you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah," Kushina said giving Mikoto a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

The Uchiha gave her hand a squeeze before leaning back and concluding, "I have to agree with Ino. It is only a matter of time before all the women under this roof are also in his bed. Kushina, I'm sorry to say it's far too late for you, especially with us working to make you claim what you so obviously want."

 ******************************** *

Karura was henged as her daughter as she sat a few feet from a nude Naruto. Despite how confident Karura had been that her plan to force Temari to admit that her lover didn't value her as much as she believed would achieve its intended results. Sitting near the nude man was quickly robbing her of her nerve. She knew she needed to act fast as she would only get the one shot and it took quite a bit of preparation to get as far as she did. She had first needed to devise a method to fool the seal located beneath the foxmarks that would alert Naruto that she wasn't who she claimed to be.

Luckily Mito had begun to tinker with it some in order to fulfil a request Tsunade had made. Feigning interest, she had managed to learn the basic principles of how the seal worked. By applying one seal to Temari that morning which in essence had hijacked her signal, and by applying its counterpart to herself which in turn received the signal before rebroadcasting it, Karura was effectively able to make it look like she was Temari to any of those without eyes on her. Naturally the charade would be discovered if Temari ran into any of her fellow Harem members, who would obviously be able to alert her that she wasn't where she was broadcasting from.

The rest of the plan was relatively simple which was to quickly seduce him as Temari. Slip him a knockout drug to cause him to pass out, and then transport him to her room where upon Temari finding a naked Naruto in her bed she could prove that the blond man simply saw her as a means to an end. It wasn't exactly a brilliant plan, but Karura had seen more than one relationship end in such a way when an enemy shinobi was able to fool a spouse or lover. When the other party learned that their partner had been unable to see through the henge it tended to leave bitter feelings behind that caused the relationship to crumble.

However, in her rush to put her plan into motion Karura had not accounted for several things. The first being that her seal effectively allowed her to tap into what Naruto and his lovers felt from the foxmarks, and she had to admit his presence felt like a nice warm breeze against her skin. It had felt especially good as she had approached where he bathed since he had simple been feeling a measure of contentment with his life which almost felt like a non-verbal thank you to all the women that he was with. The second was that considering how long it had been since she had been naked with a man other than her husband she felt an incredible sense of nervousness. Which coupled with the fact that she had to admit her daughter had chosen a handsome specimen of man to be with, had made her almost reluctant to begin truly seducing him. In fact, it took all her self-control not to keep sending amazed looks towards the flaccid penis hanging between his legs beneath the surface of the clear water, since although her husband had been slightly above average, Naruto had several inches on him not to mention looked much thicker as well.

The final reason was perhaps the most compelling being that despite her having acted exactly as she had observed Temari behave since being resurrected, Naruto was still apparently on edge around her. In truth, the only thing that she suspected kept him from asking if she was truly who she claimed to be was that she had the foxmark. She could hear the hint of suspicion in his voice as he asked, "So Karui was delayed in making it back to the village so you and Shikamaru decided to postpone your meeting until tomorrow."

"Yeah, truthfully though I felt there was still stuff we could have done, but that slacker wanted to watch clouds or something."

Karura breathed a little easier as Naruto chuckled while saying, "That sounds about right. Still, it isn't like you to pass up an opportunity to get ahead on your work."

Taking a figurative deep breath she decided to plunge ahead with her plan sliding closer to him as she said in a husky whisper, "Well, this week I've come to understand the benefits in taking it easy occasional, especially if it lets me spend more time with you."

Karura felt nervous as Naruto's eyes didn't exactly match what she had observed was reflected in them when he was addressing her daughter. She tried to up the ante by beginning to rub her hand over his dick hoping to cloud his reason. It seemed to work partially so she prepared the capsule she had in her mouth that would drug him once she managed to get him to swallow its contents. Naruto groaned softly as he said almost plaintively, "And here I thought that it was to lead up to our two year anniversary."

"You should know it's because I'm always hot for you," Karura said leaning in to kiss him and preparing to break the capsule to breathe the contents into his mouth.

Suddenly though a firm hand was around her throat as Naruto violently grabbed her. He easily lifted her out of the water planting her on the ground as he said dangerously, "Who are you? It's now where close to my anniversary with Temari. I swear that if you've hurt her, you're only going to live long enough to regret it." Karura struggled to breathe as she noticed the young man's blue eyes were red. Through the foxmark, she felt a few of the women respond to their lovers' agitation but he sent a mental stand-down. She tried to explain that he was wrong, but Naruto didn't even entertain the notion as his grip tightened before he warned her, "Don't lie to me."

Karura was about to drop the Henge when Temari asked amused from the entrance to the grotto, "Naruto, why are you choking my mom?"

Naruto's grip relaxed immediately as he turned to face his lover obviously relieved. But then his face grew confused as he tilted his head to ask, "Your what?"

Temari giggled pulling her kimono open and letting it slip from her shoulders to reveal the nude frame her mother had copied in every detail. Except for one, which she revealed as she turned her back to face her lover and mom. Showing off the seal her mother had planted on her back that morning she said, "Pretty clever idea mom."

"How did you know?" Karura asked still henged as her daughter.

Temari shrugged as she explained, "It wasn't hard to figure out what you were going to do. Your options were limited and you constantly tried to point out Naruto couldn't appreciate me because of the number of women that he is with. Knowing what you wanted to prove, there was only so many ways for you to go about it. Fortunately for me, for most of them you had to find a way around one thing." Karura looked down to the fox mark that was located on Temari's inner thigh causing her daughter to say, "Exactly, and therefore I just had to be extra aware of any attempts you might make to place a seal on me to counteract it. I felt you place this seal on me earlier so sat back to wait for you to get proven wrong."

"You clued him in," Karura said angrily having slipped back into the water, "Were you unable to face the truth?"

Temari laughed and pointed towards an obviously confused Naruto as she stated, "Does he look clued in? I didn't need to tell him anything, I knew your plan would fail from the start."

Karura had to admit that Naruto didn't look like he had any prior knowledge which he articulated as he asked, "Why would you put me in a situation where the first thing I would assume is that something bad happened to you?"

Temari looked apologetic as she removed the seal on her causing Karura to lose the feeling of obvious relief Naruto felt at learning she was okay. It forced the older Suna kunoichi to admit that she was wrong as the storm that had been his anger upon thinking something had happened to her daughter once more had gave way to the sunny feeling. Karura was surprised to find that she actually missed its constant presence. Temari sank into the water closing with her lover as she apologized, "I'm sorry. I got so caught up in wanting to prove my mom wrong that I didn't consider that you may fear for my safety. Let us make it up to you."

Temari kissed Naruto while pushing him back against the water's edge of the grotto. Karura began to move towards the grotto's exit, but was stopped as Temari grabbed her hand. Before she could ask what her daughter was doing, she placed it on Naruto's cock. The still henged woman asked, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you make it up to Naruto for trying to trick him," Temari said breaking the kiss. "You need to take responsibility too. You are the reason he's so hard."

"Temari, I was simply trying to seduce him to…"

"I know," Temari said cutting her off, "But how far were you going to go. You didn't need to fondle his dick to make him kiss you. By fighting not to look at it, you probably helped clue him in to the fact that you weren't me. I have no problem staring at his beautiful cock."

Karura despite her words didn't exactly put up an epic battle to break free of her daughter's grip as she guided her hand over his shaft. Naruto stared at the twin Temari working their hands over his cock and tried to say, "T…Temari, maybe we should stop. I need to meet up with Kiba, and your mom…"

"Do you really want to stop Naruto?" Temari asked with a smirk, "Do you really want my mom to stop?" She whispered into her mother's ear, "Do you really want to stop mom? Don't you want to feel that strong thick dick stirring up your pussy making you glad you were born a woman?"

Karura wanted to deny it, and was about to let go of Naruto's dick, but instead she let out a moan. Her eyes widened as the reason for her cry of pleasure was her daughter's fingers pinching her painful erect nipple. "T…Temari…"

"Don't fight it mom," Temari said into her mother's ear, "We wouldn't be the first mother-daughter pair to come to hunger for this man. It's really quite beautiful to watch a mother and daughter grow closer because of their shared love for him. I want to grow closer to you like that as well. I want to watch you come to understand what it is that I see in him through experiencing everything that I have with him as well." Karura began to pant with arousal, and realized that she was now jerking Naruto's cock without any urging from her daughter. She became aware of where her daughter's freed hand was as she felt it palm her pussy. Her daughter began to slowly rub her as she continued, "And through that shared understanding, perhaps we can deepen our own bond as well."

Temari channeled some chakra into her mother as she released the henge causing Karura to appear nude before Naruto. The older kunoichi turned her face towards her daughter whispering, "Temari…"

"I love you mom," Temari stated before pressing her lips to her mother's.

Naruto watched the two, kiss tentatively at first, but it soon grew heated. The blond man watched eagerly which was why his climax snuck up on his as he suddenly announced, "Damn, I'm cumming."

Karura broke the kiss to watch with her daughter's head pressed against her shoulder as Naruto's dick spewed its copious and thick seed. Naruto panted pleasantly as he said, "Thank you, that was amazing."

Temari pulled her mother's hand towards her face licking her fingers and sucking them clean before saying, "You make it sound like we're finished Naruto. I'm not going to be satisfied until you've cum inside my ass and pussy several times. What about you mom?"

"I… I don't know… this… this isn't proper…"

Temari smiled against her mother's face before kissing it, increasing the rubbing of her mother's pussy she said, "Your body knows what it wants." She slid a finger inside her mother continuing, "You're so wet and warm inside. You don't need to fight it, forget what other people consider to be proper. Right now let the three of us share something incredible."

Karura nearly screamed yes, but she felt warm hands cup her face as Naruto said, "Karura, I would happily take you as one of my lovers. But, this is a potentially lifetime commitment for you in more ways than one. I want you to be sure that you are willing to commit to me, as much as I intend to commit to you."

Karura stared into the blue eyes of the man, who her daughter had taken as a lover and in that moment realized just how dedicated they were to each other. She found it impossible to look away as his eyes searched hers for her answer. An answer she tried to give voice to but found difficult due to her daughter's finger rubbing her insides. "I… I… I want…"

"I understand," Naruto said pulling her into a kiss. She opened her mouth and quickly found his tongue entering to draw out hers. Karura moaned as much from the pleasure of kissing as from her daughter's actions. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck, and let out a whimper as Temari's finger withdrew, but after having her leg lifted by him, she felt something much larger pressing against her entrance. Naruto fed his dick in slowly causing Karura to moan into their kiss. She couldn't believe how unbelievable it felt as he just kept splitting her open wider and wider.

When he had fed her all that she could take, he paused giving her a chance to grow accustomed to his size. It didn't take long, as she was soon moving her hips to feel more of the pleasure his entering her had hinted at. Naruto groaned as she began to also flex her cunt, which finally prompted him into action. Pulling out slowly, he waited until about half of his dick was withdrawn before slamming forward causing Karura to break the kiss and scream, "Oh fuck!"

Naruto began pounding her snatch wildly then as they stood facing each other. She moaned loudly as she wrapped her arms around his neck while saying, "Oh… so… oh… it feels amazing. You're splitting me in half…" Her eyes grew wide as she felt her daughter's tongue begin licking her asshole, "Temari…."

Temari pulled her mouth away to say, "Don't mind me…"

"No please not… that… I'm not ready…"

Temari pouted but Naruto sudden pulled her mom away before pulling out of her tight passage. She whimpered from the loss, as Naruto turned her away from him. He pushed her forward after sliding his dick inside her and then grabbed her by the elbows. Karura gripped his forearms and began groaning in pleasure as Naruto began to once more plow in and out of her snatch.

Temari pressed herself against her lover's back and used her hips to begin driving him harder and faster into her mother whose cries raised in volume. Naruto looked over his shoulder to kiss her, which she eagerly returned while Karura began to use her grip on him to pull herself even harder back to meet his thrusts.

Temari broke the kiss to place her chin on Naruto's shoulder and seeing her mother throwing herself back against her lover asked, "Are you beginning to see why us women are willing to share him mother? Don't you agree it's better to share such an amazing lover then to lose out?"

"Yes, oh fuck yes," Karura shouted, "Naruto… you're amazing… I… I can't believe how good you feel inside me."

Temari smirked as she next asked, "Doesn't it make you want to help him with his ambition? If we had never become allies with the Leaf then neither of us would have ever known what an incredible lover laid within Konoha's walls. Don't you agree that would have been an inconceivable tragedy?"

Karura wasn't truly listening as she felt the signs of her climax approaching. Concentrating to stave it off, she could nevertheless tell from Temari's tone that an affirmative was required, which she gave fearing to do otherwise would stop the dick sliding within her love tunnel, "Yes! I agree with whatever you said…just please…just don't stop please, I'm so close!"

Naruto groaned as he was near his end also, but giving her a chance to stop him from coming inside and binding her to him said, "I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Karura replied, causing her daughter to smile at the excited tone her mother used. "C…cum with me… I'm cummminggg!"

Naruto slammed himself fully inside her sending Karura's pleasure filled scream an octave higher. Naruto cut it short as he pulled against her arms pulling her back up against his chest, where he wrapped his arms around her and silenced her with a kiss. Karura shook in his arms as he continued to pump his seed into her thirsty womb, while their tongues danced. She sagged weakly in his arms as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Naruto lifted her up in his arms like a new bride after he slipped from of her pussy and then let out a soft groan as Temari knelt before him in the water to suck his dick tasting the combination of her mother and him. Temari stood after she had cleaned his dick and made it hard once more. Seeing her mother's open eyes that saw everything and nothing she said, "Let's go down to the Den. It's my turn to apologize."

"What were you apologizing for again?" Naruto asked having a little trouble remembering due to his own pleasure filled state of mind.

"Never mind, I just want you to fuck me until I can't see straight," Temari said over her shoulder as she exited the water heading towards the secret entrance that led down to the Den.

Naruto thought for a moment as he said to himself, "Wasn't there some place I was supposed to be?" But watching Temari's ass swaying as she walked away he pushed the thought out of his mind as there was no place he would rather be at the moment then balls deep inside his Desert Flower.

 ********************************

"Dammit, where is he," Kiba said pacing back and forth as Naruto was several hours late for training.

Deciding to pack it in, he thought, "Man, I'm going to read him the riot act when I see him. The jerk doesn't bother to send me a message he's not going to be here, and what's worse is he said he's going to be out of the village for the next several weeks." Kiba relaxed as he figured that perhaps there had been some emergency that required Naruto's attention. Also, with so many women tied to him, Kiba figured that sometimes it had to be hard for the blond to know if he was coming or going. Figuring he'd wait until after he heard Naruto's excuse to get angry, he decided to swing by the Academy to see if Iruka would lend him an old copy of the training booklets that were given to first year students in regards to Taijutsu. While he wanted to continue to learn from Naruto, he had to admit that with the man's busy life he would also have to take it upon himself to improve as well.

Whistling to himself, he figured he'd also swing by the area where Aeris usually sold flowers having begun working for the Yamanaka flower shop by selling them on the street. He figured he'd also buy a flower for Yuffie as he had found it cute the way she had denied wanting such a thing from him, even as her face had turned red while she had held it close to her heart.

With some objectives set, he headed back to the village although he did begin to wonder what had kept Naruto from meeting him.

 ********************************

Naruto lay naked between two heavenly bodies. All three of them were covered in sweat from their many hours of lovemaking. When Karura had become aware of her surrounding and had found Naruto crouched over her daughter pumping his cock in her tight ass, the woman hadn't hesitated in joining in. Now though, with his loins sated Naruto was still sweating although this time it was the cold sweat of fear as he thought to himself, "Gaara's going to kill me." Karura nuzzled her face deeper into his shoulder, causing some of the fear to fade as he then thought, "But I have no regrets." Pulling the two women closer, he closed his eyes to get a quick nap as soon he'd have to tell his friend that he had also taken his mother as a lover as well.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 61: Grand Opening: Part I**

Naruto stepped from the shower room located between the Den's master bedroom and Club N. He dressed slowly, trying to draw out the process since although he intended to do the honorable thing, he wasn't in a hurry to have his nuts crushed by sand. Pulling his cloak on, he looked back to see both Temari and Karura laying closer to each other now that he wasn't between them. He smiled softly as he looked at Karura's foxmark which was located in the same place as her daughters. Walking into the hall to Hiraishin since he didn't want the light of his jutsu to wake them, he took a deep breath and then teleported to Gaara's office.

 ******************************** *  
Gaara looked up from his paperwork as a red flash attracted his attention. He could tell Naruto was uncomfortable, and recalling the last time that he had looked so nervous said, "I'm guessing that you're here to tell me that you've slept with my mother now."

Naruto's mouth dropped down as he said, "How…"

Gaara let one of his few wide smiles appear as he explained, "Naruto, you are my friend, but truthfully you're never going to be known for your restraint with the frequency that you add lovers to your harem. In fact I was counting on you eventually seducing her. That was the entire reason for me sending her to Konoha."

"What… why didn't you say something then? Plus why would you even want me to be with your mom?"

Gaara stood folding his hands behind his back as he walked around the desk while explaining, "Your ambition is no longer your own Naruto. And no, I'm not just referring to your lovers. I also consider it to be a goal worth striving for which is why it was necessary to remove my mother as a threat to it." Coming to a stop before the blond man, the Kazekage said, "My mother was one of the firmest Hardliners to be found in her day. She like my father was against the alliance with Konoha. She had a seat on the Council and although that seat was taken after her death. Once I brought her home and explained her reappearance a new seat would have been created for her. A seat she would have likely used to oppose our goals unless she had a change of heart which is where you come in."

"Well actually your sister was the true driving force behind us getting together," Naruto admitted with a smile. Growing serious he said, "I promise to cherish her and to prove myself worthy of the trust you've shown in me to do so."

"I know my friend," Gaara said holding his hand out which Naruto shook, "because the day you don't is the day you cease to be a man worthy of his own ambition."

 ******************************** *

Naruto reappeared in the Den's master bedroom after talking with Gaara and his dick immediately sprung to attention as he arrived to the sight of Temari and Karura lying on the bed side by side with their legs spread and a pair of fingers buried in the others pussy. They were kissing wetly, and upon noticing him created some space between their lips and showed him their tongues rolling against each other. They began working their fingers faster trying to bring the other to release and both women climaxed together under the hungry gaze of their lover.

Naruto began pulling his clothes off as the women offered their drenched digits to each other. The blond man drank in the sight of the mother and daughter cleaning their releases from the other woman's fingers. Once cleaned, they began kissing again until Temari broke away to say with a smirk, "Still in one piece I see. I told you Gaara wasn't going to be upset."

Naruto grinned as he said, "You were right."

"Of course I was," Temari said before leaned down to kiss her mother's collarbone.

Karura moaned before commenting, "I still can't believe my own son would plot for me to be seduced by his best friend."

Naruto sent a slightly surprised glance to Temari who looked back at her lover to explain, "I told her why I thought Gaara wanted her to become your lover. Stop me if I'm wrong, but basically once a cover story is created to explain my mother's return a spot on the council will be created for her. I can imagine that Gaara wouldn't be too thrilled at getting rid of Joseki only for the Hardliners to gain a new ally in our mother."

"That's about the sum of it," Naruto stated. Focusing on Karura, he said, "I hope this doesn't change things for us."

Karura smiled softly as she said, "Is your reason for seducing me… or in this case my daughter pushing us together really that different in my case then any of the other women you've charmed." Naruto shook his head supposing that it wasn't although he had sought out the women in most cases. Karura's grin grew wider before stating, "If there is something to be upset about it is that you are standing erect before me and despite the show my daughter and I have put on for you, have yet to bury that magnificent cock inside one of us."

"Mmm, now that's something to get behind," Temari said before prompting her mother to get on her hands and knees. Kneeling beside her as Karura rested her face on the mattress Temari spread her mother's asscheeks apart. She then licked the older woman's rosebud before stating, "Speaking of behinds, it would seem that my mom wants to find out what it's like for your cock to be buried inside hers."

Karura's body flushed from her daughter's comments as well as from having the matter come up so quickly. She had woken from her extremely sated state that morning to find her daughter drinking the cum that Naruto had deposited in her pussy. From there the two had pleasured each other, in between Temari explaining why she believed Gaara had wanted her to enter into the harem while awaiting Naruto's return. Karura had also inquired of her daughter about how it had felt to have the large jinchuriki inside her rear. She had confessed to wanting to experience it herself before her death, but had been too embarrassed to approach the subject with her husband.

Naruto smirked before replying, "I believe I can help her satisfy her curiosity." He stepped onto the bed coming up behind Karura as Temari continued to run her finger around the edge of her mother's anus. The younger kunoichi smiled up at her lover as he stood before her, she pushed her finger inside her mother even as she rose up and began to suck Naruto's dick. The jinchuriki groaned as Temari loudly slurped on his cock making sure to make it nice and wet for her mother. Satisfied with her job, she let Naruto slip from her lips and pulled her finger free of Karura's ass before she then once more spread her mother's butt cheeks for her lover.

Naruto crouched down behind the woman, who tensed upon feeling his cockhead press against her back entrance. "Relax Karura, I'll take it slow," Naruto said waiting for the kunoichi to follow his advice. Feeling the resistance against his egress lessen, Naruto pushed a little harder and groaned along with his newest lover as her asshole opened enough to take the head of his cock. He fed the rest of his dick into her slowly causing Karura to fidget slightly as a result of the unfamiliar feeling. Naruto paused giving her time to adjust. It was a task made difficult for both of them as Temari began licking both his cock and the tight ring of her mother's ass wrapped around it. Naruto began to resume finding the added lubrication of Temari's saliva aided his final push.

Bottoming out inside Karura, he began to slowly pull out but once a third of his length was free he pushed back in. He kept giving her such shallow strokes, until her slightly uncomfortable cries turned into more pleasurable sounding moans. He then increased the speed and strength of his pounding cock as well as withdrawing about half before slamming it back in.

Naruto moved his hands from the cheeks of her butt which he had been fondling to grip her hips before giving her his full length. Karura cried out as she received Naruto's dick at full throttle. She raised her face from the mattress, and her cries softened as Naruto began giving her shallow strokes once more. He compensated, by grabbing her under the arms and pulled her up against his chest. He angled her face towards him and kissed her deeply. Naruto then fell back pulling her with him so that she laid on his chest. She cried out as gravity forced her onto his dick, but then she began to lose the feeling that had been building up inside her as Naruto refused to move. She tried to grind her ass against his groin to entice him into pumping his cock within her again, and although he did groan softly. He stubbornly remained motionless.

He nibbled on her ear, before stating, "I'll let you set the pace. I want to watch you ride my cock to completion."

Karura rose up and planted her feet on the bed before slowly raising up on his shaft. She then just as unhurriedly lowered herself back down it. She looked over her shoulder and felt her body grow hotter as she noticed her lover's eyes fixed squarely on where she was currently wrapped around his shaft. She put the feeling to good use as she began to increase the speed of her movements enjoying the moment where the calm look on Naruto's face began to contort into one of pleasure as he couldn't deny how good her ass felt.

Temari moved before her bouncing mother and caused her to tighten even further around the dick inside her as she began rubbing her clit. "O…oh shit….Temari…"

"How does he feel inside you mother?" Temari asked huskily.

"F…ucking….f…fantastic…" Karura said between moans, "I…I never… I never would have thought anal sex could be so good."

"Just the anal," Temari said lowering her lips to her mother's tit. Karura arched her back sliding to her knees and placed her hands against Naruto's chest to remain upright. Now that her mother wasn't bouncing as she ground her ass into Naruto, Temari found it easier to slip two of her fingers inside. Pulling her mouth away from the tit she used to suckle as a baby she continued, "What about all those orgasms I gave you while we waited for our stud to return? Are you saying they didn't feel just as amazing?" Karura moaned as her daughter worked her fingers inside her. Temari began to run her tongue over her mother's nipple before running it down her body, extracting her fingers she added, "Let's do a side by side comparison."

All the strength faded from Karura's arms causing her to fall back against Naruto's chest as Temari clamped her mouth to her mother's pussy. The woman's cries doubled in volume as Naruto wrapped a strong arm around her torso and began pumping his dick inside her butt. They were swallowed a moment later as Karura turned her face to him and stuck out her tongue which Naruto quickly began to suck on before engaging in a wet and passionate kiss.

He looked down Karura's body meeting Temari's gaze as she stuck her tongue deep inside her mother. He made a plus shaped hand-sign and a clone burst to like behind her. Temari was forced to pull her mouth away as the clone pushed its dick inside her dripping wet cunt. She moaned contently at the feeling of being speared by the perfect replica of her lover's dick, before resuming her tongue fucking of her mother's snatch.

Karura was in heaven as she couldn't think of a time where she had felt so sexually free. Or been taken to the heights of pleasure she was currently experiencing. Her husband had been quite competent in his taking care of her needs. But, there were limits to what one man could do. Not to mention how she had been too timid to break free of the normal pattern they had established or to try other things such as anal as she had felt it to undignified for a Kage and his wife to engage in.

Karura couldn't deny that she was now fully committed to Naruto as she couldn't reject what her daughter had told her when she had first experienced his dick. It would have been a travesty if the Sand and Leaf had remained enemies as her son would never have found his first friend, and she wouldn't be enjoying the benefits of that meeting.

Her eyes grew wide as the dick inside her swelled due to Temari beginning to fondle Naruto's ballsack. With one last push, he buried his kunoichi tamer, which Karura had heard her daughter describe it the night before, as deep as he could before unleashing a torrent of cum inside her bowels. Karura came hard from the feeling of liquid fire pouring through her, as well as Temari screaming her own climax deep inside her muff.

The clone behind Temari burst into smoke after delivering its seed to her womb. She licked her mother's pussy to drink all the fluids it had released during her orgasm. She then climbed atop of the two and kissed her lover letting him taste her mother. Karura soon came down from her orgasmic high and muscled her way into the kiss as well. Ending the three-way kiss Temari pulled back and asked, "So tell me mother, how does it feel to be a whore for the Uzumaki?"

 ******************************** *

"Ino," Sakura said, as the Yamanaka addressed the question to Karura.

The Suna kunoichi blushed, but giggled as she said, "It's okay. My daughter asked me the same thing this morning." Focusing on the blonde she added, "And to answer your question it felt fantastic."

Miya let out an internal sigh, watching as the other kunoichi piled on to start asking about the woman's experience with the man they all shared. She had given up trying to stop them, since she knew that so long as Kurenai or to a lesser extent Kushina were not around the women tended to not hold back on their activities with the only man living in the building. Miya would admit to being a little surprised by the woman's quick reversal, but considering that it appeared that both Tsunade and Gaara had planned for such a thing supposed she shouldn't have been.

The official story for why Karura was living in the Hidden Eddy Inn which Miya had been told. Was that Karura had been an early experiment for Chiyo's One's Own Life Reincarnation Jutsu just after she died, except a condemned criminal had been used and as such had had mixed results. Although she had been resurrected, she had remained in a coma. That was until after the chakra wave that had hit Suna. It had awakened her, but Gaara had kept the news a secret arranging for her to be sent to Konoha secretly since he had feared the results would be temporary. With Konoha having been hit by several Chakra Waves, the Kazekage had felt they would be the ones best suited to insuring her mother was fine.

Naturally, the actual events had differed from the cover story, but Miya doubted anyone would look into the matter too closely. Even if they did, she was sure that Tsunade had already managed to make it appear that she, Sakura and Shizune had been the ones treating the woman during her stay in Konoha at Kiyomi's mansion. Miya wondered how they intended to deal with Kabuto since he would know the truth, but she suspected that Naruto although aware of the danger wasn't going to let that stop his newest lover from returning to her home and children.

Taking a sip of her tea, she was forced to admit that was something that she admired about the young man. He didn't let his concerns stop him from doing what he felt was right, and having known the pleasure of being reunited with his mother. He intended to let his friend enjoy the same thing. Still, Miya felt it was a dangerous game, since at present Kabuto might be interested enough in Naruto to keep quiet in order to see what he was up to. But giving him more puzzle pieces could come back to haunt him at some point.

Miya gave a mental shrug, as it might work to her advantage especially if Kabuto shared his knowledge with Tobi. She had little doubt that the one she wished to see dead, Kisame, was still working with the masked man in some capacity. If that was the case, then should they move against Naruto, she would be in a prime position to enact her revenge on the fishman. Miya though was surprised when her thoughts of Kisame didn't inspire the usual strong hatred that they typically did. In their place, she felt a strange sensation of guilt as she pictured pure blue eyes looking at her in disappointment.

She frowned as her thoughts turned to Naruto, and how he didn't exactly approve of her single-minded devotion to removing Kisame from the world. The blond didn't dispute that her doing so would probably make the world a better place, but had repeatedly claimed he was concerned about what effect doing so would have on her. She couldn't deny that there were perhaps some parallels between her desire and Sasuke's. But she had told him that there was no need to be concerned since with the previous Mizukage's death her quest for revenge would end with Kisame.

Naruto hadn't seemed convinced, and a part of Miya was perhaps forced to admit that she may be lying to herself. The primary reason that she had begun to doubt the truth of her statement was a simple question which Naruto had asked her the last time they had talked on the subject, "After you kill him, what's next?"

It had been a question which to her shock she hadn't been able to answer. After all, even with the increase in her chakra and developing a fighting style she believed would give her the edge against Kisame. She was forced to admit there was a better than average chance she wouldn't survive the encounter. But provided she did, and Kisame died on her blade, she still couldn't imagine what she intend to do with her life.

She had considered staying on and running the inn, but she felt that if she completed her goal then she wouldn't deserve to stay. After all, the women that stayed there along with the man that they were bound to were all dedicated to loftier ideas then revenge. She didn't think they would force her out, but she didn't know if she could stay in such a place. But that did leave the question of what she planned to do after. She frowned as she still couldn't come up with anything, but hearing an amused Ino comment on her looking so serious focused back on the present, "What's got you frowning so hard?"

"Nothing of import," Miya replied picking her tea up to take another sip.

"Oh," Ino said obviously in disbelief, "I thought that perhaps you were jealous that Karura got to enjoy Naruto's cock, but you still haven't."

Miya spit her tea out as she sputtered, "W…what…don't be ridiculous."

"What's so ridiculous about that?" Ino replied almost childishly. "I've seen the way you look at him when he and Ayame give you cooking lessons together. I bet you picture yourself in Ayame's place when he hugs her from behind while she's stirring something at the stove."

Miya didn't deny the woman's words held some truth since Ayame had recently begun aiding Naruto with the cooking lessons he gave in exchange for her help practicing his skill with weapons. Watching the two together, as they acted tenderly with each other, while the three of them cooked did fill Miya with a sense of longing. But, she had held onto her desire to kill Kisame for too long to be dissuaded from her self-appointed quest. Something she imagined Naruto would make her do before taking her as a lover and so she pushed those thoughts to some empty place inside her. Yet, she wondered if it truly was as empty as she believed seeing as her desires for the blond seemed to grow while her hatred for Kisame appeared to be shrinking.

Ino smirked as she said, "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you realize the truth."

"Which is?" Miya asked as she felt all the eyes of the other women at the table zeroing in on her.

"That you've already fallen for him," Ino said with a dazzling smile, "You just haven't started to reap the benefits yet."

"You're wrong," Miya said confidently. But it began to wilt as she noticed how smiles began to appear on the other women's faces as if they were now seeing the same thing that the Yamanaka did.

 ******************************** *

"I trust you didn't experience any difficulties in locating this item?" Kiyomi asked addressing the woman standing behind her as she examined an ancient stone tablet in her study, which the woman had brought.

"No more than usual," she replied.

The red head turned raising an eyebrow as she took in the young woman's appearance. She was wearing an orange short sleeved sweatshirt under which she wore a long sleeved white shirt. She also wore blue cargo pants obviously appreciating the pockets in her chosen profession as an adventurer. She wore them tucked into the red boots that she wore to protect her feet from the critters and harsh terrain of the areas she tended to explore in order to find the exotic or ancient objects that she traded in.

The woman smirked as she added reading the disbelief in her client's eyes, "Hey, when you trade in the weird and unusual even the strange stuff I see can feel kind of mundane."

"I suppose so," Kiyomi conceded wondering briefly how the woman would react if she knew she was working for a Bijuu. "I appreciate your assistance and discretion."

The young woman shrugged before replying, "My uncle always tells me keeping a low profile is a necessity in this profession. But I am curious; there were far more valuable items in that temple. Why are you so interested in that tablet? Not to mention, how did you even know where to find that temple?"

Kiyomi turned back towards the stone, which although she couldn't read the strange language depicted on it. It did have ancient pictures carved into it which detailed what she believed had led the civilization that had created it to ruin. What bothered her was that one of the carvings depicted a man, who had one half of his body covered as if by a shroud of some sort. It was difficult to tell as the stone didn't really differentiate colors. But the shrouded half of the figure was raised up almost like a second skin covered that portion. She ran her fingers over some of the hieroglyphics and stopped as she recognized one of the symbols. It was shaped somewhat differently than it was currently, but Kiyomi didn't have much trouble recognizing it as an early precursor to the current mon of the Senju Clan.

Aware that the woman was waiting on answers for her questions Kiyomi turned towards her and crossing her arms amused asked, "Did your uncle not warn you about the hazards of having too much curiosity."

The woman's brown eyes twinkled mischievously perhaps sensing that Kiyomi wasn't threatening her. She inclined her head but said, "He has, but my uncle Jackie tends to be too cautious for his own good."

"I see that Tenten was right about you," Kiyomi replied. "I'm glad she recommended you to me, Jade."

"You know Tenten," Jade Chan, the niece of the proprietor of Konoha's House of Daggers, said surprised.

"Indeed we are acquaintances," Kiyomi said with a soft smile, "she belongs to the Women's Bathing Association that meets here."

"Don't you mean Konoha's Women Bathing Association?"

"We've expanded since then and have invited members from various villages and countries. I guess you can say calling it such still would be doing a disservice to the women from outside Konoha who are members," Kiyomi said before turning away.

"And how does one become a member?"

"Well there isn't any real defined recruitment method," Kiyomi answered. "Are you interested in becoming a member?"

"Not really, it seems I'm rarely in the village anymore due to the number of requests I've gotten. But you didn't answer my question."

"Well let's just say another acquaintance of mine discovered that temple long ago," Kiyomi said turning back to the tablet. "Considering certain events she felt that it might hold some artifacts that may hold some sort of clue."

"Are you referring to the Black Kyuubi's appearance?"

Kiyomi's eyes went wide in surprise, but she regained her composure before she faced the woman. "That is a pretty specific guess. What pray tell leads you to believe that?"

Jade approached the tablet and pointed to the ancient Senju symbol. "The appearance of an all black Kyuubi has spooked quite a few people of influence. Much like yourself, they are turning to history to see if such a thing has happened before. Since the clans most closely associated with the Kyuubi were the Senju and the Uchiha when I recognized that tablet likely refers to both which is why I brought it. I assumed you were looking into it also. I'm sure you're worried what kind of effect such a thing appearing can have on your business interests."

"True, I recognize the Senju crest, but are you saying this tablet refers to the Uchiha as well?"

Jade nodded as she pointed to a symbol far different than the current Uchiha symbol of the fan. "This would be the symbol the Uchiha clan used up until around ten thousand years ago when it evolved into a closer representation of what we know it as today."

Kiyomi searched her memories and still had difficult recalling seeing the symbol, but truthfully had been less inclined with studying the men and women who wore it then destroying them when encountered. "Fascinating, but how do you know that?"

Jade frowned while recalling several past experiences with clients. "There are lots of people interested in collecting ancient relics associated with various clans. But because the Uchiha used such a vastly different symbol in the past a lot of the more amateur collectors need to be assured artifacts bearing this symbol are indeed from the Uchiha. One even refused to pay me despite the hassle I went through to get it."

"Well rest assured you don't need to worry about that in this case," Kiyomi said moving towards the other side of the desk. Pulling out a stack of money she handed it to the young woman.

"There's more here than we agreed upon," Jade said able to tell as the wrapped bills was easily double what she had been expecting to receive.

"I was perhaps hoping to hire you on a retainer basis," Kiyomi stated coming back around. Jade looked a little uneasy as she had experience with such arrangements in the past where a person placing her on retainer would expect first crack at the artifacts she found and sometimes would even demand she screw over other clients. Kiyomi quickly tried to put the woman at ease that she wasn't such a person by saying, "I wouldn't want to put you in a position that would make you uncomfortable. I simply ask that if you come across other such items that meet the criteria that I gave you during your travels and which are not destined for others that you might give me an opportunity to make an offer first."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Jade said sticking the money in a pocket. "I'll even give you rubbings of items that already have been promised to other clients."

"Excellent," the red-head said pleased, "I'll contact you through the usual channels if another location that catches my attention pops up. I trust you can see yourself out."

Jade nodded, turning to leave just as a beautiful dark-skinned blonde woman entered the room. There were three other women following in her wake, followed by a mousy light blonde haired woman wearing glasses. Jade walked by giving them a wide berth feeling that the three women following the first blonde were rather particular about how close people got to the woman that appeared to be in charge. She gave Jade a curt, but polite nod before proceeding past her to approach Kiyomi. The young adventurer found her curiosity peaked by the strange group, but was confident that if she dallied she would be invited to leave before anything meaningful was discussed. Still, her senses told her something big was going on so figured she might look into a few rumors related to other Senju or Uchiha artifacts so as to not only prove herself worthy of the retainer fee she had been given. But also to perhaps learn what it was that the red-head was hoping to discern from the relics and what bearing it might have on the present.

 ****************************

Tier waited until the woman left before asking, "You aren't going to have her escorted out?"

"If you wish to see her to the door be my guest," Kiyomi said waving Shiho forward.

"Lady Tier isn't your bellhop you…"

"I suggest you remember who it is you are addressing," Kiyomi said firing a spike of killing intent into the hot blooded Emilou Apacci which caused her to trail off, as for a moment she saw the red head as the beast she had been which gave her a smile before lunging forward to swallow her.

Tier stepped between Kiyomi and the black-haired woman, who fell to her knees as the vision ended. "Is it wise to flare your chakra before your guest even leaves?"

"I think you'll find my control is such that outside this room nobody felt a thing," Kiyomi replied turning away. "You should consider muzzling your follower sister before her mouth writes a check she can't cash."

Emilou looked like she was considering charging the nine-tailed Bijuu, but Tier held her hand out to tell her not to bother. Changing the subject she asked, "It would seem the old temple held something of value after all?"

"Indeed," Kiyomi said happily before turning towards Shiho who had ignored the bickering to begin studying the tablet.

The cryptographer pulled out a book from her pouch which she searched through it while saying, "If I had to guess I would say this tablet predates even the Gelel Empire. Where was it found?"

"In a temple located in an extinct volcano within what is currently the Land of Earth," Tier answered causing Shiho to look back at her.

Kiyomi read the question on her face so answered it by stating, "Tier was the one that clued me in on those ruins. She used them as a home when trying to remain unnoticed in the last few centuries."

"Did you know about this tablet specifically?" Shiho asked directing her attention to the former Five-Tails having splintered off two and some of her will to give life to her followers.

Tier approached it although she already knew the answer, but paused to inspect it. "No, however it felt like a prudent place as it was filled with various treasures. Kiyomi was the one that gave the woman what criteria to search for."

Shiho's focus drifted to the red-head who explained, "I simply told her to bring back any writings or other artifacts related to the Senju or the Uchiha. According to Jade this one tells a story related to both."

Shiho nodded recognizing the ancient Senju crest although that far back the Clan weren't called such. She would need to do some research on the Uchiha as she didn't recognize any symbols that could be linked to the clan. Kiyomi pointed it out likely guessing what she had been searching for. The bespectacled woman drew it in her book figuring finding the symbol might help her with translating the rest of the tablet.

Pulling out some paper and charcoal she placed it over the tablet and began to take a rubbing so she could translate the tablet in her home where she had all her books.

Apacci watched with a measure of boredom so asked, "Why waste your time digging up old pieces of trash? How did you even know something related to those clans would even be in the temple?"

Kiyomi watched Shiho continue rolling the charcoal over the paper while responding, "I didn't. For all I know that temple had nothing to do with either clan, but as Tier described it being loaded with artifacts I felt it was worth a look. Treasures tend not to stay in one place, but pass from kingdom to kingdom based on who conquers who. It's possible whatever civilization established that temple they did it after destroying several others and took what once belonged to them. I'm not so much interested in the artifacts themselves, but the stories they tell."

Cyan unlike her fellow follower of Tier was interested in what was going on so asked, "What is it you hope to learn?"

Kiyomi frowned unable to exactly explain it herself, but stated, "I'm hoping to see if these cultists who call themselves the Decedents of the Moon have crossed paths with either clan in the past. According to the ones that you along with my brethren have talked with, this cult has existed in one form or another for as long as we have. Considering how quickly they are spreading I don't find that all too hard to believe."

Mila folded her arms leaning against one of Kiyomi's bookcases before asking, "I figured they were spreading due to the appearance of that Black Kyuubi. These humans are all in a panic stating that it is a sign of the end times."

"Yet we know better, don't we?" Kiyomi replied. "The doctrine of these cultists is too well defined for it to be something that just sprung up. Furthermore, how they popped up all over the place rather from a central location would seem to suggest that there were already cells set up who took advantage of the Black Kyuubi's sudden appearance and the fears it created to indoctrinate new followers."

"But what's the end game?" Apacci asked running her hand frustratedly through her hair not enjoying the conversation as most of it was going over her head.

"That is what I hope to find through examining artifacts closely associated with the Senju and the Uchiha," Kiyomi answered. "We know those clans descended from Tier and mine's father. If these cultists are in some way connected to the Ten-Tails or the Rabbit Goddess as their name would suggest, then it's likely that at some point they may have crossed paths with one clan or the other." Kiyomi turned back to the tablet just as Shiho was finishing her task. Kiyomi paused looking at the black pictures and hieroglyphs on the paper. She focused on the central picture of the half shrouded man seeing the white line where the raised portion of the tablet had been, walking toward the artifact she asked Shiho for the charcoal she had used. She then began coloring over the raised portion of the man that she had assumed was covered in a shroud, yet when she finished and saw the man half covered in black frowned deeply.

"What is it Kiyomi," Tier asked wondering what had prompted her sister's actions.

"I'm not sure. I'm probably grasping at straws, but among the multiple beings that call themselves Zetsu there is one which is half white and half black," the nine-tailed Bijuu said wondering what it could mean if Zetsu, or at least the Black Half was as old as them if not older. "Konan stated that at times they could separate and operate independently of each other."

Apacci growing annoyed as the Bijuu's pause grew longer prompted her by saying, "So?"

"So, I'm wondering if this Black Zetsu is even cut from the same cloth as the white one. We know there are multiple white ones that exist, so why have we only encountered one black one?"

"What does it matter?" Mila asked with a shrug.

Tier was the one that answered as she replied, "We had operated under the assumption that Akatsuki's goal to capture us Bijuu was a plot Madara began and which Tobi seemed to be continuing. We had believed this was a plan decades in the making, but perhaps it is even older."

"Perhaps," Kiyomi stated although a part of her didn't believe that was exactly the case, "Or, perhaps it is but one plan which did take decades to unfurl and which we have likely wrecked. Yet, like a baker with multiple pies in the oven even if one comes apart there are others to take the previous plans place. That would mean that even a man as cunning as Madara was but someone else's pawn." Kiyomi stared at the tablet that she now felt alluded to a man who was half covered in darkness almost like a second skin. "A man that could play even that bastard like a rank amateur is truly something to be wary of and what place would be better for such a creature to watch his pawn work then as an apparent flunky. It would keep him close and allow him to influence those unaware of his true intentions with them being none the wiser. Especially as he functioned in the capacity of being Akatsuki's spy, it would allow him to control all the information those in charged received and as such influence their decisions."

"But to what purpose?" Tier asked the frown she was wearing easy to hear but not see due to the high collar of her jacket. "Akatsuki's goal was to capture and seal us in the statue which would revive the Ten-Tails. Yet I think we would have noticed if such a thing had been attempted in the past."

"I agree, but there were likely conditions that needed to be achieved before even such a thing could be attempted," Kiyomi said moving to one of her high-backed chairs which she sat in regally. "Despite us putting a stop to their ability to seal us away this condition may still be active, which means that if this cult is just a continuation of the true puppet master's plot the threat they represent may not be as diminished as we hope."

"What does it matter?" Apacci said dismissively, "Even if they seal the Black Fox and eight tails they can't do shit after that."

"That isn't necessarily the case," Shiho said folding the paper that she planned to use in order to translate the tablet. "If this cult is connected in some way to Black Zetsu then their making the Black Kyuubi a part of their religion means at some point they might try to capture it. The knowledge that it is contained in Sora isn't well known outside of the upper ranks of Konoha and villages in our alliance, but it isn't classified either. I'm sure that by now Black Zetsu knows everything he needs to about how that Bijuu came into existence. I doubt it would have mattered if it had been classified either. But regardless, the point is he might have tons of followers willing to take pieces of a Bijuu into themselves in order to perhaps act as incubators for more. Not to mention if he is much older than even Madara, then time is not a factor in his plans so it taking nearly twenty or so years to create a new Bijuu doesn't even phase him."

Cyan interjected, "The biggest question then would be how many would he need to create."

"I'm not so sure that would be the biggest," Kiyomi said crossing her legs and folding her hands over her knees. "But it certainly is an important one."

"Then what would you consider it to be?" Mila asked.

Looking back at the tablet she said, "I suppose the question I am most interested in knowing would be if Black Zetsu is indeed some immortal being working towards reviving the Ten-Tails. Then why is he working towards such a goal and for whose behalf."

Shiho began walking towards the door saying, "Well here is hoping at least a few of them can be answered once I know where this tablet came from and what it says."

Kiyomi watched the young woman leave to begin her task before focusing back on the tablet while wondering what story it told. Yet, a part of her suspected that she already had a decent idea having once been a pawn between a similar struggle between the Uchiha and Senju. A struggle she didn't doubt that although the principle players may have changed throughout the many millennia a similar theme had repeated over and over again. Looking at the charcoal covered half of the figure in the center of the tablet she also believed that perhaps they were close to figuring out why.

 ******************************** *  
The woman that had become Miya Asama had been defeated. She had always suspected that it was a possibility so long as she remained in the Hidden Eddy Inn. After all, she had noticed that as the time she spent in the house had grown, her previous strict enforcement of keeping the sexual shenanigans Naruto and his lovers engaged in had slowly lessened. The final surrender had happened after dinner when Naruto had returned from a date with Ayame where she had purchased the dress that she would be wearing to the Whirling Tides Manor's Grand Opening. No sooner had they sat to join the other women then had Miya asked him to spar so as to prove that she wasn't going to succumb to Naruto's charms.

Naruto had quickly agreed always up for some training, so already having had dinner with Ayame, he had quickly headed upstairs with her to change into some appropriate clothes. Miya had doubted that was all Naruto and Ayame had done, but it had given her time to attend to cleaning up after the meal. As she had cleaned, she had reflected on the changes that she had noticed in herself upon seeing her reflection in the soapy water. Naturally her face, body, and hair color were obvious changes having been modified by Kiyomi. But what was most striking to her though, was her eyes, which had been cold and lifeless since Kisame had tried to kill her along with the rest of her Cypher Division in order to protect the secrets they had possessed. Now though they seemed far warmer and expressive. In truth even when she had punished some of the kunoichi and Naruto for getting too carried away with their lusts, namely by delivering a quick strike with her bokken to the offender's skull. She could always feel the slight smile that she wore as she did so. In truth, she could say that her entire time in the Hidden Eddy Inn had been filled with such moments as the women and man that lived there had accepted her.

Moreover sometimes she felt as if they had included her in their sexual escapades as she would arrive in a room confident something had taken place but only be greeted by a slightly disheveled Naruto and whichever Kunoichi he had been with at the time. She would give off a slightly demonic aura which caused the Purple Oni faced genjutsu she used to appear while asking if they had been misbehaving. She found it amusing the way Naruto still broke down and admitted to his misdeeds whenever it appeared despite being confident that he could best her if pushed. Still despite that, the kunoichi seemed to have made a game of it by seeing who could be with Naruto out in the open without being caught.

Miya was quite sure that Naruto had placed a tracking seal on her at some point since she hadn't caught anyone acting inappropriately recently. Still she could enter a room and would almost be sure that Naruto and one of his lovers had been there, which would cause her to wonder what exactly had transpired followed by her body responding appropriately. She would try to push such feelings out of her mind, but it became harder and harder to do as she noticed more and more women joining the Harem. She supposed that Toka's joining had been the most difficult to ignore as the woman had been so unhappy before becoming one of Naruto's lovers. Seeing her current behavior as well as her being a perpetual offender of sneaking moments with Naruto outside of his or her room, made the purple-haired landlady wonder just how good it must feel to be bound to him. She couldn't deny the change that had come over her mood just from being in his presence for a period of time, so only could imagine what being loved by him must be like.

But again she was brought back to her desire to kill Kisame, and while not as strong as before. She couldn't deny that it still existed. Considering what had happened with Naruto's former friend Sasuke, she guessed that the moment her blade tasted Kisame's flesh she would no longer be welcome in the inn. Miya had frowned at the thought not sure her revenge was worth such a thing any longer, but seeing her frown in the soapy water realized she had been daydreaming for quite a while. She had cursed upon turning to a clock to see it had been well after the time that she had said she would meet Naruto for a spar so had quickly dried her hands to meet him in the training room.

The room Miya was currently lying in as she ended her recollection of what thoughts had been running through her mind before finding herself defeated. She blamed Ino for it as she recalled racing to the training room located in the inn only to find Naruto leaning against the back wall with Ino crouched before him and his dick buried down her throat. "S…shit Ino," Naruto said nervously noticing Miya standing in the doorway especially as her eyes drifted to the wooden swords in their racks.

Ino though hadn't even budge as she let Naruto pop free of her lips before moving to the side giving Miya her first unobstructed view of the piece of flesh Naruto had used to bound so many kunoichi to him while she ran her tongue down it. As such Miya didn't know if she was disappointed or relieved when Ino moved back up his length sucking on his cock once more while bobbing her head. The landlady was aware though that her throat felt dry which she tried to ease by coughing lightly.

Naruto took it as her trying to get their attention so began to say, "I…Ino… you need… damn…"

Miya could hear the kunoichi's sucking increase and guessed that Naruto's strength faded with it as his hands gripped her by the back of the head as if all he could do was hang on. She guessed that wasn't far from the truth as a moment later, "Oh… shit I'm cumming!"

Miya felt the dryness in her throat grow stronger as she could hear Ino gulping to keep up with the flow flooding her mouth. She kept her mouth wrapped around his pole for a few moments after it ended swiping her tongue around the sensitive head to collect more of her favorite protein shake before letting him pop free of her lips with a refreshing sounding, "Ahhh, thank you for the dessert Naruto." Then quickly pushing his dick back into his shorts she got to her feet and with a bounce in her step as she walked by Miya said, "He's all yours."

Naruto gave his lover an amused shake of his held and a soft smile which faded upon realizing he was now alone with the woman that on more than one occasion had wacked him on the head for similar such displays. "Um… I can explain…"

"There doesn't seem to be much cause for it," Miya said moving towards the rack of wooden blades, "It is quite apparent what happened. I'm surprised I haven't stumbled upon more such scenes recently. No doubt a result of some tracking seal you have placed on me."

She could tell she had hit her mark as for a moment his face looked like he wanted to ask how she found out. She admitted he impressed her with his honesty as rather than trying to lie he said, "Well I placed it on you to spare you from them… and my skull."

Miya laughed lightly as she supposed that while the punishment had been spread out for the women, Naruto hadn't been so fortunate. "I suppose I could see why you would take such a precaution."

Naruto nodded before adding, "It's also so I could know if you or the other women living here not bound to me where in danger."

"A group that seems to be growing smaller," the landlady said genuinely touched by the concern as Naruto picked up his newest weapon the fighting sticks that Tenten had bought him.

Naruto shrugged as he replied, "I suppose that's true. But that wasn't why I placed the mark on you or Kurenai. For her it was more about keeping my many relationships secret, while sparing you from getting caught up in them. But I also feel you are both a part of my family so want to be there in case anything happens to you."

The former Kiri-nin knew he was telling the truth, as well as was surprised at how Naruto viewed the unbound women living under what ultimately could be considered his roof. Still, she suspected that the scene she had come across had been a plot orchestrated by the blonde kunoichi that had left the room. Miya was quite aware that while Ino wasn't particularly jealousy of the women free to be more intimate with Naruto outside of places like the Den, or the Hidden Eddy Inn when she or Kurenai weren't around. She did desire it in a more homely environment then the underground Den and likely wished she could occasionally be the official girlfriend like Ayame, or more often teamed with him like Sakura and Fu. To that end, Miya believed Ino wouldn't be content until all the women of the Hidden Eddy Inn were bound to her lover so she had at least a home with her lover where she was free to express her feelings. From the looks Miya had received at dinner, she guessed more than one kunoichi might have felt the same way.

Miya suspected the kunoichi would get what they wanted sooner rather than later, but in her case it would likely not be in the way they expected since she would likely be gone once she had confronted Kisame. Either by dying at Kisame's hand or as a result of her actions she believed that she would be asked to leave. As she thought that, she had again been taken by surprise at how unhappy such a though made her. Hoping to refocus on her self-appointed task of revenge she pulled her bokken and assuming her stance waited for Naruto to do the same before attacking.

Miya had been defeated by the blond in their spare since although he had just begun training with the fighting sticks was still amazing proficient with him. The Kiri-nin assumed it was because they fit his personality better than the blades he had been using beforehand. She believed this since the weapons, while they could be deadly, allowed for Naruto to focus his strength on offense without the same fear of maiming and killing that the chakra blades had. As such, he didn't hold back like he had when sparring with his knives. Still, although Naruto had beaten her by hooking one of the sticks beneath her knee and pulling her off her feet. She had taught him the lesson of being too merciful by whacking his ankle with her sword upon hitting the ground and having the breath knocked out of her.

"No fair you cheated," Naruto said rubbing the tender spot she had hit after falling to the ground.

"If you are going to use a weapon not designed to kill, then you have to be on guard that an opponent will take advantage of that," Miya had warned still too tired to sit up but turning her head to look at him.

She looked away quickly finding her cheeks flushing as his bright eyes had turned towards her and a warm smile had graced his lips, "I guess that's true. I might have won the fight, but would have had a difficult time winning the next one if I lost my foot in the process." When the landlady didn't look back but instead kept her gaze away he asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Miya said blaming Ino for her sudden shyness.

"Now that's a lie," Naruto said not buying her response, "Your chakra wasn't as contained as you normally keep it when we train. It was flaring during our match quite a bit more than usual. You can tell me what's bothering you, was it catching Ino and me…"

"It wasn't that," Miya said although a part of her shyness certainly was. However, she suspected the reason her usual tight control on her chakra had waivered was due to the doubts she had been feeling in regards to her desire for revenge. She received confirmation of such as without consciously thinking about doing so she asked, "If I kill Kisame… would I be welcomed back here."

She heard Naruto sigh telling her that he was looking away so her gaze drifted back to him. From her side profile of his face, she could see that he was giving her question a serious thinking before responding, "That's difficult to answer…"

"I understand," she said turning her head away and was surprised to feel a tear run down from her eye as gravity pulled it free.

Naruto responded immediately to the sadness in her voice and lying down next to her turned her face towards his. Seeing the track the tear had taken he wiped it away before saying, "You didn't let me finish. There will always be a place for you here, but whether it is a place you return to is up to you."

"I…I don't understand," Miya admitted getting lost in Naruto's blue eyes.

"Revenge… it does something to people," Naruto said sadly. "It almost never seems to end with just the person looking for it or her target. I can't say the world wouldn't be a better place without Kisame in it, but whether you can return here or not isn't based on whether you kill him or not, but what is in your heart when you do it. If you kill Kisame in order to avenge your squad and yourself and that is the end of it… if the hate you have for him can truly die afterwards then we'll all be here to welcome you back. But if it can't die… and you need something else to destroy in order to satisfy it… then the woman we've come to care about called Miya Asama wouldn't exist anymore, because she would be little different than the monster she killed."

Miya was aware that Naruto was still stroking her cheek and asked, "H…How can I be sure it would end with Kisame?"

"By finding something other than revenge to live for," Naruto said softly, "That you are worried about not being allowed back here tells me that you might have already found it. You just aren't sure that you have yourself…"

Miya couldn't deny his words or the feelings they inspired in her so seized on them to cut him off by kissing him. She felt Naruto grow stiff in surprise, but he didn't resist and quickly deepened it much to her delight. It was at that moment that Miya knew she had been defeated completely as she succumbed to her desires.

A fact Miya delighted in as she returned fully to the present as she arched her back feeling Naruto's tongue run up her pussy. Looking down her body, she could see the bulge in her hakama pants where Naruto having stuck his head up the loose fitting leg of them was now licking her snatch. "N…no don't… it's…"

"Fantastic," Naruto replied before sticking his tongue inside her causing Miya to cry out. Pulling his head out he brought his face towards her to kiss her once more. The browned eyed woman moaned as Naruto began to rub her mound through her pants before pulling back to ask, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Miya bit her lips as she seriously considered stopping things, but Naruto hadn't stopped rubbing her pussy and unable to deny she wanted to feel his flesh against hers again nodded. Naruto grinned so reached into the opening on the side of her pants with the hand that had been teasing her pussy. He placed it over her mound noting the lack of panties which he had found when he had first ducked beneath her pants said, "Isn't this a surprise, the proper landlady was going around the house without any underwear."

"I…it's because those women just kept filling my head with stories of how you were in bed whenever they could. I…I'd get excited…" Miya said, often having to listen to the details whenever Kurenai wasn't around like she had during dinner.

"What would they say?" Naruto asked beginning to rub his finger over her slit.

"That…that you'd often get them ready by rubbing their pussies," Miya said moaning as Naruto began pushing on her cunt a little harder.

"And then…"

"Then when they were nice and wet you'd slid your finger inside them," she moaned which deepened as Naruto followed her directions.

"Like this?"

"Yes," Miya moaned before adding, "Then you'd kiss all over their bodies."

Naruto grinned kissing her neck and collarbone before working up to her ear which after nibbling on her earlobe whispered into her ear, "And then…"

Miya gasped as Naruto's finger found a particular pleasant part inside her. He began to rub his finger along it repeated causing her to reach down and grasp his wrist almost afraid of the pleasure now coursing through her. "I…I don't know…"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Well then I guess I should…"

"Don't stop," Miya said fearing that was what the man was about to say.

She need not have been concerned as he instead said, "make you cum."

Naruto then flicked her clit with his thumb causing her to tense as she exploded into orgasmic pleasure. Her release coated his hand which continued to pet her insides despite her tightening around his probing finger. When she relaxed he extracted it and caused her to blush as he licked it clean. Looking down at her, he smiled as he stood and said, "And now, I'm going to make you mine."

Miya was pulled to her feet where Naruto kissed her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck while their tongues danced and he untied her pants which once she was free of, fell to the ground. He grabbed her by the butt then lifting her up as he carried her to the back wall and pushed her up against it. Holding her easily he pushed down his shorts freeing his cock and began to line it up with her snatch. Yet she stopped him when she reached down and gripped his shaft. "N…naruto… I can't promise I will not kill Kisame."

"I know," Naruto replied gently, "but I want to give you a place to return to so that revenge doesn't consume you."

Miya smiled softly before guiding him inside her which caused her to moan as he entered inch by magnificent inch. Once he was fully inserted Miya wrapped her legs around him and placed her lips against his as he began slowly fucking her against the wall. Miya locked her ankles behind his butt moving her feet with him to urge him on. Naruto didn't give in as he slowly fed and withdrew his cock causing her to exert more and more force. Finally though she broke the kiss to plead, "Please, give me more. I… I really want to feel you."

"You will," Naruto said kissing her lightly, "over and over again. But let me savor this moment."

Miya mewed softly as Naruto kissed down her neck before nipping her nipple through her top while still slowly working his shaft inside her. She waited until he pulled back before ripping one side of the haori aside to expose her tit to his gaze. Naruto smirked as she almost appeared frantic for more stimulation due to his slow pace. Giving it to her, he sucked on her tit while rolling his tongue against her red nub. She moaned appreciatively while pulling him tighter against her bosom. Naruto began to then increase his pace slowly at first but soon was matching the rhythm that her feet had been urging him to reach.

"Yes…" Miya cried as she encircled her arms around Naruto's head as he continued to suck and tease her nipple. "Fuck me…"

Naruto pulled his mouth free of her tit and staring up from the valley of her breasts said, "You're gripping me so tightly. You must really have been suffering… fuck…"

"It was horrible," Miya admitted, "Listening to those…ah… you're pounding my womb… listening to them… I'd masturbate almost nightly… I…I didn't want to admit how much I wanted to join in…"

Naruto grinned before stating, "You won't have to listen to second hand accounts anymore. You're mine now, and I'll make sure you are completely satisfied in every way that matters."

"Yes," Miya said tensing as she felt Naruto grow even larger within her and aware of what that signified, "Are you going to cum? Go on hurry… I want to be bound with you forever."

She screamed out as he tensed and filled her womb with his seed. To Miya it felt as if she had suddenly sprouted wings, as that was the only way to describe the exhilaration she felt from not only her climax, but also the knowledge that she was now and forever bound to the man holding her. Naruto deposited all his cum inside her before sinking to his knees taking her down with him. He rested his head against her chest and listened to her calming heartbeat before looking up and stating, "Our fates are now tied Miya. I'll always be there to keep you from losing yourself."

Miya rested her forehead against his before replying, "Mmmm, that will be difficult to do seeing as how I can no longer see myself anywhere but by your side. Now please, you still feel so hard inside me…"

Naruto took the hint and began pumping again from his kneeling position causing Miya to moan happily as her sensitive pussy still fresh from her previous climax quickly built to a new one.

 ******************************** *  
Ino smiled before closing the door to the training room already missing the sight of her lover's ass tightening and relaxing as he pumped his cock in his newest conquest. She pulled her fingers from her pussy and licked her juices from them while thinking, "One down, two more to go."

She couldn't deny there was perhaps a smidgen of guilt that she felt at the thought since one of the two women was Kurenai, who had been her sensei 's wife and lover. However, she imagined that her teacher would ultimately want Kurenai to be happy and she could think of no greater source of that then in the arms of Naruto. Still, perhaps as a part of that feeling she decided to direct her efforts on driving Kushina and Naruto together. But the primary purpose was because to Ino it was so painfully transparent that Kushina desired her son as a lover, but was letting the typical rules of society govern her decision. For Ino though, the Hidden Eddy Inn was a place outside of society and as such it had no place in deciding who could be with whom. After all, if society had its way Naruto would have to decide on one lover depriving the rest of them from the happiness they had found with him. A happiness that Ino didn't want to experience only in the Den or in the confines of the apartment that she shared with Sakura and lately his own. But in order to experience it on a grander scale, she needed to make the Hidden Eddy Inn exclusively Naruto family's turf and she intended to do so one woman at a time.

Figuring that Kushina might be the easier of the two women left, only because she was fully aware of what she was missing out on. She smiled as she heard Miya cry out in ecstasy once more and decided to head up to Naruto's apartment for when he returned so she could begin the next phase of her plan and welcome her newest family member.

 ******************************** *  
Tsunami stood at the top of the steps looking down at the people dancing before the stage that had been erected. The outside was primarily for the young people of the village to celebrate the opening of the Whirling Tides Manor, an event which had kicked off several hours earlier, and would go on for close to a week. Watching the musical act on stage a young woman by the name of Aisha, she wondered if she was getting old not exactly understanding the appeal of the music. But watching the dark-skinned and blonde woman dancing on the stage wearing a white bikini top and matching low riding white pants that showed the straps of the matching panties she wore, she recognized a different type of appeal the woman had outside of her musical abilities.

Something a voice behind her hinted at as Rin said, "We aren't having dirty thoughts about the musical talent are we?"

Tsunami smiled before replying, "Well it's difficult not to appreciate how attractive she is when one considers how she could one day be putting that talented tongue of hers to other uses."

Rin smiled before nodding towards Inari who was dancing with the girlfriend he had made while helping rebuild Konoha, "What would your son say if he knew his mother was having such thoughts about the hired entertainment?"

Far from being embarrassed she replied jokingly, "I don't know… perhaps something along the lines of, can I watch?"

Rin giggled responding, "I certainly know I would."

Tsunami squeaked in surprise as the kunoichi pinched her butt before moving down the steps holding a tray she was using to serve the various guest. The woman from Wave smiled at as a few of the guests obviously smitten followed the Leaf kunoichi's movements. Much like her, they had come outside to watch the show, but were not willing to join in with the revelers before the stage. Tsunami couldn't blame the people watching Rin as she was dressed in a short business cut cocktail dress which although didn't show any cleavage, did come down only to about mid-thigh so exposed many of the waitresses' shapely legs.

Turning away she proceeded back into the Manor and passed through the lobby to the grand ballroom and a celebration that was a little more her speed. A more traditional folk musician was playing on the stage singing about some ancient folk lore that tended to end poorly for all involved. Moving through the crowd, she spotted Kin dressed much the same as her fellow scout lowering the tray she held for a young woman named Rurichiyo Kasumiōji. She was the daughter of the current Daimyo of the Land of the Sea's brother. According to what she had seen thus far the young woman seemed rather spoiled, but wasn't a bad person. Rather to Tsunami it seemed that she was that way simply due to her being a member of the Kasumioji clan that had ruled the Land of the Sea for generations, and as such likely was always given what she wanted.

The green eyed and blond noble was perhaps still rather young to be considered a viable target for Naruto to seduce, but considering it had taken a little over two years to reach the current point in their grand ambition that wasn't to say she couldn't mature into a beautiful woman that might one day need to be charmed by the Leaf Shinobi.

Tsunami's gaze drifted over several other women present wondering which might one day become fellow Harem members. Her gaze landed on one in particular, the Priestess Shion. She noticed the woman, although talking politely to a young nobleman from the Land of Stone kept sending sidelong glances towards Naruto, who was regaling several guests about some adventure he had experienced.

Tsunami took a moment to appreciate the sight that Shion obviously wished she could be enjoying more unabashedly. Naruto was wearing a white cloak similar to his sage one if more formal, and matching white pants and shoes. His buttoned dress shirt though was red and standing between Sakura and Ayame it was obvious to her that he had dressed to match both women. Ayame was wearing a white strapless dress which hugged her body and reached only to just about mid-thigh, while Sakura wore a red dress that although much longer was slitted on the sides exposing her shapely legs. It was obvious to Tsunami that Ayame was enjoying her position as Naruto's girlfriend since the blond man was forced to make his hand gestures using one hand as she had firm possession of the other one.

Turning back towards Shion, she noticed a frown appearing due to Ayame leaning in close to whisper something. Naruto nodded quickly before returning to his story while Ayame moved to a table stacked with refreshments and appetizers picking several she quickly returned to Naruto 's side and then presented him one which he simply opened his mouth to allow her to place it inside. Naruto smiled at her contently as he began commenting on how good the food was.

Tsunami noticed that Shion wasn't the only one looking at the blond longingly, as Toki of Bird Country also seemed trapped in a conversation she would rather skip to be among those listening to Naruto talk. She smiled as she was sure the two women would then be pleased later that evening as she had seated them with Naruto for dinner, so wished them luck in putting up with the difficult task of being polite with their fellow nobles when something they desired was so close at hand.

 ******************************** *  
Karin looked over her shoulder and watched the people mingle on the first floor of the ballroom from the second. She was currently in a group along with Tsunade, Konan, and Mito, who was pretending to be Kiyomi, and was engaged in a conversation with several of the village's elders as well as her true target to impress with the night's festivities, Toma E Fiore, the Daimyo of Wave. A task that she seemed to have succeeded in as the short white-haired man got on his tip toes to look over the balcony before saying, "Ah, it warms my heart to see this place restored to its former glory."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself, sire" Karin said sipping some of the champagne from her glass while giving herself a mental pat on the back.

"Please none of that," Toma said, "Call me Toma. You must allow me to thank you for…"

Karin was going to try and use the opening the Daimyo was about to present in order to direct the conversation towards her goal of purchasing the remnants of the Gato Corporation and the asset that she truly desired the port he had built in Wave. However, before Toma had finished or she could begin the conversation a strict voice cut in, "Father, she's a business person. The only thanks that she needs is the money that she will receive as this business venture blossoms. Stop acting as if she is doing us some favor."

The king frowned as he turned towards his daughter to reply, "Hisui, you simple must stop being so critical of the business leaders that come to Wave."

"Perhaps you should be more so since then Gato…" Karin studied the slim long green haired woman whose green eyes were coldly studying her as well. The Daimyo's daughter trailed off as she knew her father viewed his greatest mistake as Daimyo to be trusting Gato and signing his non-competition contract that had allowed him to establish a monopoly in Wave. "Father, I'm sorry I…"

"Gato was a pretty strange business man," Karin said attracting all the people eyes towards her before Hisui finished apologizing. "I still don't exactly understand what his game plan was as they do not make sense from a business perspective."

"That's simple enough to understand," Tazuna said looking uncomfortable in the clothes his daughter had bought him so he looked the roll of village elder, "it was to establish a monopoly."

"But to what end," Karin said quickly seeing a way to turn things to what she wanted. "A business person has to see the end results of his actions and expect good returns before undertaking them. To that end Lord Toma, your daughter is right. The best thanks I can receive for this evening is everyone enjoying themselves and telling their friends and family so they'll come here to spend their money. If I didn't think restoring this hotel would be a winning proposition, well I wouldn't have invested the money and the Sin Corporation would have torn it down to make a casino."

"Considering some of the things we have uncovered about those linked to that company. It's probably best that Karin did see the potential in this place," Tsunade supplied helpfully.

Hisui though wasn't convinced that the Great Tree Shipping Company was an improvement but asked, "Why do you say Gato's actions don't make sense? He was able to make tons of money as he fleeced this country with his exuberant fees for simple items."

"Very true, but building a port in a country he intended to ruin doesn't make any sense. After all, if he manages to take all your money where does that leave him? Eventually no matter how badly you required something you simply wouldn't have a means to pay him. What does that leave him with? A port to deliver goods to, but no one with the means to pay for his merchandise. Sure he benefits greatly in the short term. But, what about in the long term? We've all seen how well the Gato Corporation did after its monopoly was broken. It died a slow death as it tried to compete in an environment where competition was once again flourishing. This also doesn't exactly make sense to me."

"Really why," Konan said a little surprised but also interested in the conversation seeing as she now straddled the line between Village Leader and Daimyo of the Land of Rain as Pain had ruled the entire country not just Amegakure.

"The Gato Corporation existed as a legitimate business for many years before it took over a monopoly in Wave," Karin explained her curiosity having caused her to study much about the company's rise and fall. "Yet, after it did establish it, the company began to pour almost all its resources into keeping its hold on Wave while letting its other business ventures outside of it flounder. As a result when the monopoly was broken it could no longer compete and fell to the wayside as competitors in those other markets had long since outpaced them."

"That just proves why Gato was so desperate to hold onto Wave," Hisui said crossing her arms while sending Karin a look that made her feel like she viewed her as being little different than Gato.

"Perhaps, but like I said that is simply short term thinking as he would be in the same boat when you could no longer afford his prices. This doesn't make sense when you look at how he was able to build his company in the first place," Karin said ignoring the daughter's cold look to focus her attention on the father. "Gato was a smooth operator as a young man and was able to secure capital and contracts so that in several short years his fleet rivaled companies that had been in business for centuries."

"What is the point?" Hisui said testily not liking the man that had been responsible for much of the suffering she had witnessed growing up being spoken of in a positive light. "Gato was a conman and a monster."

"True, but he had a keen business sense so he had to know what his actions were doing to his company. Yet he persisted," Karin said still unsure what Gato ultimately hoped to achieve, "also in order to get people to go along with what he wanted he had to be able to convince them it was in their own best interests. How did he manage to convince you Lord Toma?"

The short man frowned as he answered, "He promised me that if he was given a monopoly he'd transform Wave into a country unlike any other. I should have recognized his promise was an empty one."

"Maybe not as empty as you might think," Karin said feeling as if something important had been revealed.

"What do you mean? From what I've heard of Gato's practically owning Wave, he certainly didn't uphold his promise," Mito said as she noticed Karin looking down towards Naruto in thought.

"Only because he was stopped before he could fulfill it," Karin said in sudden understanding and excitement, "I was operating under the assumption that Gato's monopoly was based on some business model, but what if it wasn't? What if his goal wasn't to bankrupt the people of Wave, but to steal the land from beneath their feet?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hisui said quickly.

"That isn't as farfetched as it might sound," Tazuna stated. "Part of the reason I needed to build the Great Naruto Bridge was because people were abandoning Wave by the dozens. We had nothing left, and even the land was worthless since nobody wanted to move into Wave. If everyone had left then Gato could have just swooped in and picked it up for a song."

"But what does owning worthless land and no customers get Gato?" Mito asked with a frown since although Karin seemed to have gained an answer, it had left them with more questions. "If his company was in such disarray, he probably couldn't have owned it for very long without a fresh influx of investors."

"It might be best to stop thinking of it as a business matter," Konan suggested. "Instead, we should consider that Gato had a long term objective in mind that first required him to take possession of Wave by forcing the people to abandon it. Once he achieved that, then he would have moved onto the next phase which likely didn't require the continued existence of his shipping company."

"Can you all just stop pretending to care?" Hisui said bitterly. "You've already stated that great business people act with long term goals in mind." Leveling her cold gaze on Karin, she asked, "So what is the goal you are truly aiming for with tonight's spectacle?"

"I wish to purchase the Gato Shipping company and with it the port that was built in Wave," Karin deadpanned causing several of the elders including Hisui's jaw to drop with her honesty.

"Sold," Toma said sticking his hand out to Karin.

"Father!"

The old man smiled before addressing his daughter while shaking Karin's hand, "Hisui if she is willing to do all this simply to get her hands on a port that is falling into disrepair then I for one am curious to see what she does with it."

"But, she's just some money hungry shark just like Gato," his daughter said angrily.

"That could very well be," Toma replied. Yet, he doubted that was the case and explained his reasoning by stating, "However, if that is true one only needs to look around to see how differently the two of them pursued the wealth that they desire. I look around and see people of this village smiling and enjoying themselves because they have invested in something grand with this Hotel. They put their faith in the Great Tree Shipping Company when they helped them purchase it during the auction and that faith seems to have been rewarded."

"But…"

"Hisui, I've made up my mind," her father said taking a stern tone. "I am curious about one thing though."

"What is that?" Karin asked feeling exhilarated that she could now move onto the next phase of her plan.

"What exactly is it that you are working towards? I doubt it is simply wealth that you are after, since you would likely wish to see if this hotel starts returning on your investment before moving onto the next project. However, if this is just part of some longer plan that would fit the pattern."

Karin gave the Daimyo a knowing smile before answering, "I guess you could say my goal is to help bring the world a little closer through commerce and opportunities brought about through trade."

"And you need a port to do that?" Hisui said obviously not pleased by her father's decision.

"At this point I do," Karin said with a nod. "Thanks to the trade lines we've opened up Suna, Konoha, and Kumo are closer than they've ever been before. They are sharing ideas and forming bonds due in part to the materials the company my employer owns provides. Recently Suna has made improvements to the prosthetics that they originally developed due in part to the Chakra infused wood the Leaf Village allows us to ship to Sand. The improvements were due not just because they now had more material to work with, but in part thanks to the passage of ideas that were opened up when after Pain's Invasion injured people from Konoha were fitted with them. The medics of Konoha noted some improvements that could be made and were freely shared with Suna. We might have played a small part in it, but I would like to get that ball rolling with Kirigakure and the Land of Water."

Hisui scoffed while stating, "Yes, I can see that is why you would go through so much trouble to get your hands on that port. Not to mention despite the supposed close ties between those three villages, only one of the Kage decided to grace us with their presence."

Karin ignored the sarcasm as she replied, "Well in regards to the port, as I stated before if there wasn't a profit to be had I couldn't in good faith pursue it. I'm responsible for all my employees and have to weigh their interests with the company's. In this case, there is profit to be had as I think you would find that the Land of Water faces a similar situation as Wave did under Gato."

"Is that true?" Tazuna asked.

"It isn't as bad as it was in Wave, but the companies that usually trade with Water Country seem to be colluding together to keep prices well above market value. Furthermore, items they ship back to the mainland are also likely much higher than they need to be," Karin answered. "With the port I can enter into that market, and begin underselling my competition forcing them to lower their prices as well. Plus as more people are willing to deal with us, then we will be able to provide goods from Water Country at cheaper prices as well and likely increase demand for them which should hopefully spur on Water's economy."

"I don't understand though why you wanted this port in particular," Tazuna asked.

"Well, my competitors already have ports along the coastline making entering into those markets rather difficult," Karin said with a shrug. "Also, the high prices are not entirely my competitors fault since taxes from the various Daimyo are rather steep on goods imported from the Land of Water."

"So opening up shop here helps you skirt those taxes," Toma said amused. "What makes you so sure I will not raise them on you?"

"I think you, having seen the results of the high tariffs that Gato charged are more aware than just about anyone that too much tax on producers lowers what can and is produced. If there is no profit to be had then there is very little reason to work for it," Karin said. "Plus, you are wise enough to know that selling greater quantities at lower tax rates can offshoot selling a few items at a much higher one."

"Now you are just buttering me up to get what you want," the Daimyo said amused.

"Is it working?" Karin asked unabashedly.

"Oh absolutely," the man said happily. "There is one demand that I insist on making."

"What would that be?"

"You must change the name of Gato's Shipping Company if you do not intend to use the Great Tree Shipping Company name for what would essentially be a new division," he answered quickly.

"I already picked out the new name," Karin said sending a look towards Naruto. "I intend to call it the Uzumaki Nautical Company."

"Any particular reason," Tazuna asked with a wide grin.

"I wanted to name it that for much the same reason your bridge bears his first name," Karin said tearing her eyes from her lover. "He's given me a home and a family… at least in a clan sense. Plus, I figure that by tying it ever so slightly to his name, it will help calm the fears that another Gato is opening up shop in Wave."

Hisui didn't look convinced but before she could comment someone announced, to the entire room "Allow me to introduce Lord Kazekage and his companion the Lady Sari."

The green-eyed daughter of Wave's Daimyo's mouth dropped as the Kazekage entered dressed in his official robe with his girlfriend on his arm. Tsunade smiled noticing the woman's surprise and commenting on what Hisui had said earlier explained, "Lord Gaara was delayed in arriving due to needing to deal with some bandits that were foolish enough to attack a town he passed through. The Raikage also had intended to come, but was forced to decline as his brother seems to have gone missing again."

"Oh dear," Mito said, "Don't tell me he was abducted."

"No, apparently he does this from time to time," Tsunade answered. "He isn't sure what set Bee's wanderlust off this time, but wants to be on hand when Yugito finds him and drags him back. I get the feeling he wants to be the first to welcome him back."

Karin smirked while stating, "Something tells me that is a reunion that is going to be rather loud and violent."

"I can only imagine," Tsunade replied giving the kunoichi an amused smirk before taking a sip of her drink pleased that it appeared her lover's ambition was progressing smoothly.

 ******************************** *

"Hey look Ayame they have Ramen," Naruto said excitedly looking over the menu he had been given after being moved to a large dining room. He had nearly decided to attend the feast being held outside for the younger townspeople, or those that hadn't invested in the Hotel, since he had felt the food would better suit his tastes. Yet, Ayame had quickly put an end to such plans informing him that he had to eat with the other VIP guests as he and the original members of Team Seven were being treated as guests of honor. Therefore, finding his favorite dish on the menu helped ease his fears that he wouldn't find anything he could enjoy. His lovers and mother had tried and for the most part succeeded in getting him to expand his pallet, but at the end of the day ramen still reigned supreme as his favored meal.

"I should hope so," Tsunami said from behind him, "It wouldn't do for us to invite our guest of honor to a party, but leave his favorite meal off the menu."

Naruto smiled at her before replying, "I guess that makes sense, but considering how fancy some of the food has been tonight I imagined the chef might feel ramen would be too low class."

"Well if you enjoy it perhaps I can arrange a meeting with her," Tsunami said preparing to greet some more guests at a separate table, "She's actually a shinobi just like you. She says she is a cooking-nin and believes so long as the meal is enjoyed there is no such thing as low or high class food. She actually can be quite philosophical about it. But considering it is her entire profession to provide good meals for people, I suppose that should be the case. Now if you'll excuse me I should greet some of the other guests."

"It is good to see that you haven't changed Naruto," Shion said sitting across from him next to Toki. Also sitting at the table was Ayame to his right and Sakura by his left who was sitting next to Kakashi. Sitting next to Ayame were Gaara and Sari who rounded out the people sitting with them. Karin, Mito, Konan, and Tsunade were currently sitting at the same table as the Daimyo and his daughter. Focusing on the priestess she added, "I recall how content you seemed even when just eating those cups of ramen. It's nice to see that the simple things remain so pleasant for you. Others in your position might have become rather snobbish."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I'm still just a genin."

"Who has been revealed to be the son of the Fourth Hokage," Kakashi chimed in. "Not to mention who has won battles that even jounin could only dream about having attached to their records."

"Not to mention have an amazing and quite understanding lover, especially if she's willing to let you sample someone else's ramen" Sakura said causing both Shion and Toki to blush at the seductive tone the pink haired girl had used.

Naruto also blushed as he understood Sakura's innuendo which was followed by her hand cupping his groin under the table. It was joined by a second as Ayame said, "Well, that's one way to keep him from ever straying without my knowledge."

The two hands began massaging his dick under the table almost causing Naruto to gasp with relief when they withdrew as a voice asked from behind him, "Have you all made your selections?"

Naruto looked back to see Kin, taking everyone else's order and who having saved him for last asked, "What about you sir?"

"I'll have the Beef Ramen please," Naruto said calmly.

"An excellent choice," Kin said pleasantly, "Do you want it with lots of noodles or do you prefer it to be extra on the juice?"

"Um…"

"You look like the type of guy that likes it juicy so that you can slurp it down."

"Okay I guess…" Naruto said.

"Oh he certainly is," Ayame said amused, "He looks so cute after finishing and his chin is covered in my special broth."

"I can only imagine," Kin said enjoying their teasing of Naruto. "I'll go place your orders and be sure to comeback to see if he enjoys our own special broth. It was made just for him."

Kin walked away prompting Kakashi to remark, "You sure are a lucky man Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but nod as with the difficult decision of what to eat having been made the two hands returned to their teasing of his cock under the table. By the time the food came, Naruto was hard as steel so applied his energies to eating to take his mind off of his arousal. Quickly plowing through the delicious ramen, he set his bowl down as Kin's voice returned to say, "It's just like you said. You sure do enjoy your meals."

Deciding to join in Naruto commented, "Well when something delicious is spread out before me. I can't help but want to enjoy it."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask somehow managing to clear his plate without anyone seeing him remove it. Hearing some music playing he said, "Well that's my cue to leave. Don't do anything I wouldn't do?"

"Coming from a man that reads dirty books in public that probably isn't excluding much, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura teased.

"Then I'm sure you'll take full advantage Sakura," Kakashi replied causing the kunoichi to blush.

Sari growing a little tired of watching Naruto and his lovers flirt and noticing other couples moving to a small dance floor for those wishing to dance to the soft music said, "Let's dance Gaara."

Gaara having not really tried it before said, "I do not think I would be a good dance partner."

He could see his girlfriend was disappointed by his statement but before he could say anything else Naruto sensing his uncomfortableness likely stemmed from having an audience said, "Hey man, you don't need to worry about anyone else but the girl at your side. If she's willing to put up with the stepped on toes, then you should take her out on the dance floor and show her off. Let me show you what I mean."

He turned to Ayame but she quickly said, "Why don't you dance with Sakura? She looks like she wants to be shown off a little."

Sakura gave her a happy smile before stating, "Let's go Naruto." She pulled Naruto away before he could respond which Sari decided was also a perfect way to get what she wanted as well following suit and not giving Gaara a choice.

Ayame watched the two Daimyo closely as they talked politely, but whose eyes kept drifting towards the dance floor to follow the man that had saved them both. Finally noticing how close Sakura and Naruto seemed to be, Shion had to ask, "Excuse me Ayame, but how can you be so cool about how close they are? Aren't you worried that perhaps…"

"She'll seduce him away from me." Ayame finished for the priestess.

"Yes," the lavender eyed woman replied, "When he saved me… it was quite apparent that he harbored some feelings for her. There did appear to be a tension between them, but that seems to be gone now."

"If I'm not mistaken, didn't you ask him to sleep with you to pass your powers along," the Ramen Waitress said with a smile that grew as Toki nearly spit out her drink.

Finding it difficult to swallow, the black-haired Daimyo managed before gasping out, "You did?!"

"I was just caught up in the moment of facing a demon and surviving," Shion said while adding more softly, "I didn't expect he would follow through."

Ayame could hear the disappointment that he hadn't in her voice so asked, "Well still, shouldn't I be worried that perhaps your concern is a ruse to gain some insight into seducing him into your bed."

"No… I just…" Shion sputtered several denials that all trailed off before final settling on, "I just wonder how you seem so calm when he was obviously being hit on earlier or even now as Sakura does very little to hide her own desires for him."

"I guess there is just very little to be jealous of when he's already sleeping with her," the brown-haired kunoichi in training said. She looked over to the dance floor trying hard not to laugh at the two shocked faces the women sitting opposite her wore. She found it a little harder as she noticed Gaara dancing a little woodenly with his girlfriend.

"What!" Toki said louder than she intended so lowering her voice to a whisper repeated, "What. You can't be serious."

Ayame shrugged as she replied, "I'm completely serious. She slept with him today and the three of us are sharing a room."

"B…but why… I mean… he introduced you as his girlfriend," Toki said still in shock.

Shion though didn't seem so much surprised as contemplative so remained silent while Ayame explained, "Well that just simplifies things for most people. I'm sure learning that Naruto has more than one lover might cause you to look at him differently. It's pretty much why we keep a low profile as it might cause people to change their opinions of him and his achievements over something so silly."

"I… it isn't silly," Toki said, "Love isn't something that should be dismissed. If you love him then you should want him only for yourself and the same should hold true for him."

Ayame frowned fearing Toki could be a problem but looking at Shion could see the woman was thinking about what the possibilities of learning the truth about Naruto and his many relationships held, particularly for her so the brown-haired woman said, "You understand, don't you?"

Shion nodded slightly before stating, "It is an arrangement that allows both of you to be happy."

"Shion, you can't be serious," Toki said a little taken aback.

"Why not?" The priestess asked. "I would be lying if I didn't say I'm still interested in him. He taught me the value of never giving up and so much more. I wouldn't be averse to sharing him if it means I can enjoy being by his side."

Ayame smiled at Shion before standing to say, "Well if you truly feel that way why not join us tonight?"

"I don't know," the Priestess said suddenly the pressure of actually being able to get what she desire causing her to have second thoughts.

Ayame calmed the woman stating, "You don't have to if you are unsure. It can be a truly life altering decision. I just ask that you keep this a secret. Much as you noted earlier Shion despite all he has gained he remains the same humble and cheerful man I believe you both feel something for. I'm offering you a chance to follow your heart's desire, but such information could be used against him."

"I won't tell anyone even if I don't come," Shion said sincerely, although Ayame felt the priestess joining Naruto's harem was a forgone conclusion.

Toki nodded a moment later as she stated, "I shall keep his secret as well. I owe him everything even though I do not believe I could be happy in such an arrangement."

Ayame nodded in understanding so gave the women the room number she shared with Naruto and Sakura. Walking towards them, she whispered into Sakura's ear before grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him out of the room. Sakura sent a knowing look to the two women before following in their wake the swish in her hips leaving little doubt as to what the three were going to be up to in the minds of the Priestess and Daimyo watching.

 ******************************** *

The first night of the Grand Opening of Whirling Tides Manor closed a few hours after Ayame had dropped the bombshell about her relationship. Shion had remained at the table as more and more people adjourned for the evening after dinner. The Priestess of Demon Country looked towards where she had last seen Toki after the woman had moved on, likely still as shocked as her upon learning that Naruto was in a relationship with both Sakura and Ayame. But then she thought back to the too friendly waitress that seemed to have been in on the joke shared between Ayame and Sakura moments earlier. She then briefly wondered if Naruto was also tied to her in some way and just like that the possibilities for such connections seemed endless. After all, if he was seeing two women, why not three, or why even stop there. The Red-head named Karin Uzumaki that she had seen him talking to, and according to some of the villagers attending the celebration had purchased the hotel at his bequest, suddenly became a real possibility to also be one of his lovers.

Suddenly seeing a room that had been filled with women attached to the blond man in a way she had desired only one thought sprang to her mind. Why not her? With that thought she suddenly wondered why she was sitting in the dining room watching a much more relaxed Kazekage still slow dancing with his girlfriend when she could be taking her long desired place at Naruto's side and in his bed. Standing, she quickly headed to the room she had been instructed towards. She knocked softly and hesitantly at first, but upon receiving no answer her next few knocks were more insistent and needy.

A moment later the door opened to reveal Ayame her long hair down from the bun it had been in and dressed only in a light bathrobe. Smiling at the Priestess she said, "Welcome Shion, I'm glad you decided to join us."

Ayame stepped to the side allowing her entry into the room. Shion looked around not finding the man that brought her there prompting Ayame to say, "He's out back in the hotspring."

Shion followed behind the woman and felt her heart beating louder and louder as she neared the back door that led out onto the private bath attached to the room. Ayame slid it open causing the Priestess to gasp as she saw Naruto sitting in the bath surrounded by several of the nude beauties she had figured might be sharing the blond man, but also a few that she hadn't even guessed at. Starting from the farthest to his right she saw the waitress that had taken their order at dinner, then Sakura who was sitting next to him kissing his shoulder as her hand moved beneath the water obviously stroking his cock. Behind Naruto sat the Hokage, whose heavy breasts were resting on his head as she refilled the saucer that he was enjoying some sake with. Running her hand over his chest as they enjoyed a kiss and sitting to his left was the blue haired woman that Shion had learned ruled the Land of Rain, Konan. To the left of her sat the woman running the Whirling Tide Manor, Tsunami while next to her was the another waitress that she had seen, but not interacted with who had two purple marks on her cheeks.

A flash appeared behind her causing her to turn and she was shocked as a nude Karin appeared on a symbol she hadn't noticed on the floor. It faded a moment later letting her know that she hadn't been completely oblivious to its presence. Karin smiled at her and stopped next to her before entering the outdoor hot spring. She shook her head at the sight of the blond and blue-haired woman kissing before asking Ayame, "Is he even aware that he has a guest?"

"Not yet," the brown haired waitress replied, "Truthfully I was giving her a moment to compose herself before announcing her. I'm sure she doesn't want to be introduced with her jaw on the floor."

Shion snapped her mouth closed causing both women to giggle with Karin saying, "It's a lot to take in I'm sure. Take as long as you need."

However, Naruto feeling Karin's presence broke the kiss to welcome her as well as congratulate her on a successful night. It then became his turn for his mouth to drop in surprise as he spotted Shion standing between the nude red-head and all but nude Ayame. "Shion…" Naruto said surprised, "I'm… I'm not sure…I'm a little surprised you came."

Shion giggled lightly finding Naruto's reaction to her presence amusing especially as he was at the center of a bevy of gorgeous women. It helped her ease the tension that she had been feeling so she asked, "Didn't Ayame tell you that she told Toki and I your secret. Although, she didn't exactly give us the full scope of it either."

Naruto nodded answering, "She did, but I didn't think you would come here tonight. I had planned to talk to the two of you tomorrow."

"Just talk," Shion asked.

Naruto gave her a grin that helped reignite the feelings she had harbored for him years ago from after he had helped her fulfil her destiny. Some of the bravado she recalled bled into his voice as he responded, "It would have been up to you if that is all that happened." Shion swallowed heavily as he asked, "Are you here to talk now… or is there something more that you want from me?"

"I…I'm not…"

Naruto understood that a more intimate setting would be appropriate so said, "Ayame would you mind taking Shion to the bedroom so just her and I can talk? I'll be there shortly."

Ayame nodded guiding the Priestess across the large common area that comprised the suite Naruto had been given. Behind her, Shion could her Karin whine, "Ah, I just got here and you're leaving us already."

She heard Naruto chuckle as he replied, "Don't worry. I'll leave you something to play with."

A moment later Shion heard the poof that signified he had created clones. Shion didn't look back but before reaching the entrance to the bedroom she heard the sounds of moans drifting towards her almost like a siren's call. Resisting the urge to look back, she was glad the room was sound proofed as once Ayame closed the door after she stepped in the building moans cut off. Shion looked around the room and wasn't sure what she should do. She didn't want to sit on the large bed as she was afraid that it would be too forward or presumptuous.

Her gaze moved to a fireplace that sat opposite the foot of the bed and noticing it was already lit wondered if although she didn't doubt Naruto had been surprised by her appearance that night that perhaps it has been decidedly less of one for the women he had taken as lovers. Lovers that she heard again moaning contently as the bedroom door opened and closed quickly behind her. She turned towards the man that had entered, and admitted that she was disappointed that he had covered himself with a robe.

The two of them just stared at each other for several moments not exactly sure where to begin, but Naruto started first stating, "I'm sure you have some questions you would like to ask."

"That's an understatement," Shion said causing both of them to laugh.

Naruto moved to the foot of the bed while Shion remained near the fire looking at him she asked, "I guess what I really want to know is why you would turn down my offer if you would want to seduce me years later?"

"I suppose I could give you a multitude of reasons," Naruto admitted.

"You hadn't taken multiple lovers at that point," Shion said her tone sounding slightly hopeful.

"No I had, although not nearly as many as I currently have," Naruto said noting the slight frown that appeared. "A part of the reason had to do with your wanting me to father you a child. I suppose before we move any further it is important for you to understand that having children just isn't something that I'm interested in."

"Why," Shion asked a little surprised, "I think you would be a great father."

"I like to think so too," Naruto said with a smile, "But I want to be a better lover and head of my family. If I were to have a child I would want to be there fully for them, but a present the only ones I could publicly acknowledge would be any Ayame had. That isn't fair to a child that couldn't know me as its father."

"Is that the only reason?"

"No, you just caught a glimpse of how I spend my nights. That's not exactly the type of environment conductive to raising a child, and truthfully I don't want the responsibility. It hectic enough worrying about the welfare of my lovers without getting children mixed into it," Naruto said taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "There are a few other reasons, but I think it is best to give you my more honest and selfish reasons first."

"Why, what else could possibly influence such a decision?" Shion asked curious.

"You said that you needed to pass along your abilities in case Moryou ever returned," Naruto said resting his ankle over his knee. Shion was tempted to look to see if a certain part of his anatomy had been exposed, but kept her eyes locked with his as she nodded. "What if you didn't need to, but would remain as youthful as you are now. Would you still want a child?"

"I… I don't know," Shion admitted, "Much like everything in my life it was just something that I knew would one day be required of me. I simply told you about it since I thought it would be an easy way to suggest us being together. I guess though you don't desire me."

"Nothing could be further from the truth," Naruto stated patting next to him on the bed. He waited for Shion to join him before adding, "You are beautiful and there were far more reasons for me to take you up on your offer then not. For one, although I would later learn my suspicions were right I had already suspected that I wouldn't be able to get you pregnant. One of my lovers in exchange for making me and those bound to me effectively immortal made it so that I couldn't get them pregnant. She's thinking extremely long term, but basically she knows that it could create quite a few problems."

"Then why wouldn't you take me up on my offer?"

"Well, since you had stated right out the gate that you desired a child from our union, sleeping with you under such pretenses might have soured our relationship especially later," Naruto said turning her face towards him. Inching his lips closer he continued, "I want us to last forever so felt it best to let sometime pass. Not to mention your asking me to be with you could simply have been an emotional high that was tied to our adventure together."

"T…that desire hasn't faded," Shion said finding her heart beating wildly again as their lips grew closer together.

"Are you sure," Naruto asked stopping with only a sliver of light separating his lips from hers. "Do you truly wish to become one of my lovers?"

Shion answered him by closing the small distance between them and pressed her lips against his. The kiss remained chaste at first, but soon Shion found Naruto taking control and pulling her tighter against him. His tongue pressed against her lips which she parted and followed his lead as it entered her mouth to dance with hers.

As his kiss grew more passionate he lifted her leg closest to him pulling it over his own in order to spread her thighs apart. Having to dig through the many layers of the official robe that she had worn for the evening he eventually exposed the white cloth of her panties. He gently swiped his finger over her panty covered slit causing Shion to moan into his mouth. He repeated the move several time pulling his hand away after each one enjoying the feeling of how her panties grew damper each time.

"M…more…," she pleaded breaking the kiss.

"Let's get you out of these robes," Naruto answered standing and pulling Shion to her feet. He positioned her before the fire and removed the long sleeved white outer robe first. She giggled softly as he fumbled with the knot of the inner red robe before finally overcoming the challenge. He leaned in kissing her neck as he pushed that robe away from her body as well. Stepping back, he admired the Priestess and the outline of her body that he could make out as the while silk teddy she wore almost appeared to glow as a result of the fire behind her. "You are absolutely stunning, Shion."

Shion blushed but replied, "Not when compared to some of those women out there."

Naruto cupped her face as he stepped closer stating, "One doesn't stand around comparing the beauty of stars do they? They simply bask in the light they give off. I'm fortunate that I have gathered many such heavenly beauties to me, and right now the one standing before me is you."

Naruto kissed her again causing Shion to close her eyes to delight in the feeling of their tongues rolling around each other. She moaned as Naruto's hand began to fondle one of her breasts through her white babydoll. She ended up breaking the kiss when after several minutes of his rolling her tit around he tweaked and pulled on her nipple. A nipple he exposed by pushing the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder exposing her breast which he quickly lowered his mouth to and sucked on.

Shion gasped feeling his tongue trace around her larger areola which grew into a moan as Naruto buried the hand not squeezing the tit he was sucking on inside the priestess's now drenched panties. He found a short trimmed patch of hair above her pussy which he ran his fingers through before sliding two of them inside her. Working them quickly, Shion lost all strength in her legs and had to grip his shoulders to remain up right.

"You're so wet, Shion," Naruto said working his fingers even harder causing the wet sounds her pussy was making to grow louder, "You're quite the slutty little priestess, aren't you?"

"N…no… I'm not," Shion said her grip on Naruto growing stronger as a climax built up inside her.

Naruto smirked as he said, "I don't know… this wetness would seem to suggest otherwise. So tell me, how often did you play with yourself while dreaming of passing your abilities on?"

"I… I didn't…" Shion said but changed her tune as Naruto began flicking her clit. Gasping she said, "At…. At least once a day…if my duties permitted it…"

"And who was it you were dreaming of?"

Shion looked him directly in his eyes and stated in a voice filled with need, "You! It's always been you!"

Naruto grinned causing her to whimper as he withdrew his finger and undoing his rob said, "Then it's time to stop dreaming. Grab the mantle above the fireplace."

Shion quickly did as she was told and looked back at Naruto as he discarded his robe. Her eyes locked onto the pillar of flesh that he slowly fisted while coming up behind her. Hooking his thumbs into the straps of her panties he pulled them down her shapely legs until gravity did the rest. He caused her to moan softly as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her wet cunt before gripping her hips and pushing in slowly.

The Priestess moaned as Naruto slowly spread her open but then he stopped upon reaching the barrier of her hymen. Placing pressure against it, he reached down and began to rub her pussy causing her to moan out as the feeling that had been building before quickly returned. When it grew to feel like it couldn't be contained any further, Naruto pressed on her clit causing her to climax while also pushing pass her barrier. Shion felt her maidenhood tear, but the flash of pain was swallowed by her first climax as one of Naruto's lovers.

The blond man began to move even as her pussy continued to flutter around the piston which was stroking within her. Shion gripped the mantle of the fireplace harder and threw her head back as Naruto reached up under her lingerie to fondle her breasts. She also became a more active participant in their lovemaking as she began to throw herself back against him. Naruto leaned forward nibbling on the top of her ear before bring his lips next to it stating, "That's it Shion, let me see that slutty side of you. A side that will be only mine to enjoy."

Shion groaned as much from Naruto's words as from the feeling of a new buildup of sexual energy that when released would dwarf her previous one. A feeling which began to grow quicker as Naruto began thrusting more violently into her. Shion stared into the fire, the heat she was feeling from it failing to compare to the burning need for release growing inside her. Shion turned her head towards Naruto, and stuck out her tongue which he quickly sucked on. When he pulled back she stated, "Y…your dick… It's better than I ever dreamed… I'm… I… I'm CCCCUUUMMMMIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!"

Naruto groaned as her pussy began to coil around him trying to squeeze the cum from him. He obliged her pushing into her until nestled against the entrance of her womb and flooding it with his seed which bound her to him. Not that Shion needed the jutsu as she would gladly give herself to Naruto again and again without it. The strength left her arms, causing her to let go of the mantle that she had been holding onto. Naruto caught her arms turning her away from the fire, and then holding them in much the same way she had been gripping the mantle began to fuck her again. Shion's lavender eyes grew wide as Naruto began stirring up the seed he had just deposited as he intended to show her that she had made the correct choice in giving herself to him.

 ******************************** *

Toki tossed and turned as she tried to forget what she had learned that evening. But the idea wouldn't banish itself from her mind as she had a wakening dream of Naruto laying on the bed while being pleasured by Sakura and Ayame in a room very much like the one that she had been given. She imagined their giggles and content sucking sounds bouncing off the walls while they serviced his dick with their mouths as she was forced to watch seemingly glued to the floor by her own pride which kept her from joining in. The fantasy grew more torturous as a person walked by her shedding the robes that she had been wearing that evening, before joining the three sweaty and happy looking people on the bed.

Sakura and Ayame having made Naruto rock hard parted as Shion climbed atop of Naruto with her butt facing towards him so that she could look at Toki as she stood at the foot of the bed. The Priestess lowered herself down on his cock which Sakura made sure entered its mark and moaned out once fully impaled on his length. She then began fondling her breasts as she began riding his dick moaning loudly as she stared up at the ceiling. Toki's view of where the two were connected disappeared as Ayame leaned forward to begin sucking on Naruto's balls.

Sakura mounted his face as she reached around and joined her hands with Shion's in enjoying the Priestess's breasts. The dream Toki mirrored the actions of the real one as she began fondling her pussy and breast through her clothes as the need for some relief from the sight's assaulting her imagination became too great. Moaning out loud, she began to truly get into her act of self-pleasure, but stopped suddenly as she heard herself say, "Let me join too." But couldn't be sure if it was the dream Toki or not as she wondered whether or not in the morning she might learn her vision of Shion joining Naruto and his lovers wasn't so much a lust induced dream, but a reality.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 62: Grand Opening: Part II**

Shion awoke contently as well as to the cries of a woman receiving much the same attention as she had the night before. She slipped from the bed noticing that the door was slightly ajar allowing the cries to reach her and for a moment considered covering herself with the sheet, but thinking of the night before she discarded the idea feeling that the sooner she felt comfortable about her nakedness the sooner she'd reap all the benefits of her new life.

Still despite having an idea of what she would see, nonetheless her mouth dropped slightly at seeing a room filled with nude women. Yet what made the scene rather surreal was that even as several of the women from the night before were surrounding Naruto as he sat at the center of a large couch being fucked by one of them. The others seemed to be going about their business as if it was just another morning to them.

She focused on Karin who was currently straddling Naruto bouncing wildly as she moaned, "Yes… give me your big bonus for doing a good job… mmm…"

Naruto grunted something but it was difficult for Shion to make out as Konan was standing on the couch to his left with his head nestled firmly between her thighs. Not to mention that her moans, from what Shion could attest was a very talented tongue, also further drowned out his response. Kneeling on his other side was Tsunade, who was whimpering softly as Naruto had one of his hands between her legs finger her snatch.

Yet even as that was going on a naked Tsunami, except for the apron that she wore, was standing in front of a stove which the suite offered cooking breakfast while the remaining women chatted and occasionally looked towards the foursome unfolding on the couch. Shion's eyes were pulled to Tsunami's naked backside as she noticed a particular large strand of Naruto's seed begin to leak from the woman as she hummed contently while cooking.

Shion wasn't sure what joyful experience she wanted to partake in, but the decision was made for her as her stomach growled. Moving towards the women sitting at the table, she sat down and smiled as they welcomed her. A moment later Tsunami placed a plate in front of her saying both warmly and amused, "Welcome to The Family. I'm sure you're famished. The first night when you have him all to yourself always seems to be the most draining."

"Draining isn't exactly the word I would use," Shion replied recalling screaming in ecstasy before finding herself in bed that morning. But she figured considering that she had received nearly a dozen orgasms the night before could understand why being the sole focus of Naruto's sexual talents could be described as such.

Shion ate eagerly while at the same time watching as Karin arched her back while screaming, "Yes… you're filling me up! It's so warm!"

The blonde priestess watched as Karin shivered throughout her orgasm and felt her own pussy begin to moisten as she recalled the similar experiences she had enjoyed. She felt her eyes bulge slightly as once the Uzumaki rose off of her clansman and lover's shaft, Tsunade practically lunged for his cock which glistened with the red-head kunoichi's essence.

Karin joined them at the table sitting next to Shion and gave her a content smile. "Now that's the way to start your morning."

Shion nodded as she asked, "Is every morning like this?"

"That's the dream," Sakura answered turning to thank Tsunami as she placed a plate before her.

"Way to condense it down to the basics," Kin said amused before turning to the couch as Konan screamed. The dark haired former Sound-nin watched as the leader of Ame's grip on Naruto's head slackened as she relaxed from the orgasm that he had given her with his tongue. Sinking to her knees, she kissed her lover deeply tasting herself as Tsunade's head continued to bob in his lap.

Sakura watched the scene as well and once Kin turned back stated, "Sure it might be overly simplified. But isn't that what we truly want? To build a world where we can all gather like this on a daily basis…" Sakura trailed off as she watched her teacher's head stop moving and could tell Tsunade was catching a nice warm mouthful of their lover's cum. The pinkette watched the Senju's throat working to swallow it all, before letting him pop free of her lips. She opened her mouth showing Naruto his seed and then pulled Konan into a kiss.

Shion blushed as she watched the two women kissing heatedly sharing their lover's essence between them. Her pussy began to itch in the familiar way it had often done so back when the only relief for her fantasies of the blond man had been her fingers. With that no longer being the case she stood and proceeded towards the couch where she knelt before him and the two kissing women. Reaching for the rock hard cock she said, "I… I've… I've never done this before."

Tsunade broke her kiss with Konan to give the priestess some advice. "Just do what feels right. You'll see what works and doesn't quickly enough. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time to practice over the coming week."

Shion looked away from the warm eyes of the woman to focus on the stiff rod that she held clasped between her hands. Kneeling before Naruto, she reflected on the fact that she hadn't really reciprocated much the night before having been swept up in the near constant pleasure that the blond man had given her. More than willing to now return the favor, she leaned forward and tentatively licked the head of his cock. She felt him twitch in her hand causing her to sit back to look up into the blue eyes of her lover who also had the lips of the two women sitting on his sides planted against his neck. He gave her an encouraging smile that let her know she could set her own pace. Feeling the pressure that she had put on herself begin to abate, she leaned back in and swirled her tongue around the head of his dick.

Wrapping her lips around the tip, she lowered her mouth around him but nearly gagged after swallowing a little less than half. She briefly wondered how the Hokage had managed to take his entire length but figured that would be something she could ask about later. Mirroring the movements she had seen Tsunade make although much shallower, she compensated by using her hands to stroke what she couldn't take.

Her drool ran down his pole as she slurped over his length and which she used to help lubricate his shaft as she jerked it. Tsunade pulled her lips from Naruto's shoulder as she said, "Don't forget to tease his balls."

The Hokage demonstrated what she meant by reaching down and cradling Naruto's nuts in her hands. This prompted their shared lover to groan deeply as the busty blonde fondled his testicles before removing her hand to allow Shion to take over.

The priestess followed the experienced woman's advice removing her left hand from his shaft to begin cradling his nuts. Naruto groaned similarly to when Tsunade had played with them. The sound prompted Shion on, causing her to increase the pace until she felt his scrotum tighten in her grip and his cockhead swell against her swirling tongue. She wasn't sure what to expect at first at least until Naruto grunted, "Fuck, I'm coming."

Shion pulled back a little not entirely sure she was ready or wanted to catch his seed with her mouth, but recalling just how eagerly Tsunade and Konan had been in drinking it was confident that if she moved one of the two would eagerly take her place. Wanting to take him all the way to completion, she prepared herself, but as he began to cum she quickly learned that one had to be completely dedicated to the task as he quickly filled her mouth causing her to cough as it was too much for her. His dick continued to spew coating her face and chest until Konan just edged out Tsunade in capping the white geyser.

Shion felt a little disappointed as Naruto placed his hand on the back of Konan's head as he pumped his dick several times making sure to squeeze out every drop, especially as she swallowed the mouth full that she had received finding that although a little bitter it warmed her insides and that she quickly found that she was craving more. As such, although it did make her a little uncomfortable at first, Shion found she could understand why the Hokage quickly slipped from the couch, as Konan continued to clean Naruto's cock, in order to lick the seed which coated her skin. It also prompted her to lean forward and begin to kiss the Hokage when Tsunade stuck out her tongue to share the cum she had collected.

She moaned into the woman's mouth as much from the taste of Naruto's essence which they were rolling around between their tongues as she was from Tsunade reaching up and beginning to fondle her breast. Yet before Shion's learning about the joys of another female's touch could progress further, their attention was pulled towards the kitchen area of the suite as Tsunami clapped her hands.

When she had their attention she stated, "Ladies, I'm sure you would like nothing better than to remain here enjoying our lover and each other. But we do need to attend some of the day's functions so we should begin getting ready."

Shion giggled as who many considered to be one of the most powerful women in the world pouted childishly before stating, "But he hasn't cum inside my pussy yet."

Adopting a mothering tone Tsunami replied, "Well then you should have had him do so when it was your turn rather than giving him a blowjob."

"But…"

"No buts young lady," Tsunami said sternly.

The pout on Tsunade's face remained a few moments as did the stern look on Tsunami's until both broke out into smiles. Naruto chuckled at his two lovers before giving Konan a quick kiss as he stood and came up behind Tsunade. Shion blushed upon seeing that despite having cum several times already since she had awoken that his dick was still standing tall. He reached down turning Tsunade's face so that she would look up at him and said, "Don't worry, I'm sure we can find the time for me to give you what you want especially if we save time by showering together."

Tsunade grinned widely before nodding and kissing the head of his dick replying, "Now that's using your head."

Naruto pulled her up to her feet kissing her greedily as she pressed her body against his. A moment later the Hokage pulled back and looking down at the still kneeling priestess held out her hand asking, "Would you like to join us? I'm sure I'm not the only one in need of receiving a hot jizz injection to their womb."

Shion nodded accepting the hand while answering, "That sounds positively delightful. I think I'll need to make that a part of my morning ritual during my stay."

Tsunami watched the three walk towards the shower with Naruto in the middle and his hands resting on each woman's butt before stating for the other women's benefit, "I doubt you'll be the only one."

Still Shion heard her and began thinking about what she could do to convince at least one of the women she knew was also a potential love interest for Naruto and if not for her pride might have joined the harem alongside her. Figuring that she'd be spending at least a few of the days remaining by Toki's side she began to work on how she could convince the Daimyo that there were worse things then sharing the blond Sage.

 ******************************* **

The women of the Hidden Eddy Inn were eating a breakfast prepared by Miya while talking about various topics, but mostly about how they thought the first night of the Grand Opening at the Whirling Tide Manor had gone. They couldn't come out and talk directly about what actually interested them, mainly due to Kurenai's presence, but that didn't stop them from talking around the subject. Ino though wasn't participating in the debate of which Daimyo or other VIP guest likely used the venue to monopolize Naruto's time on the first night or what the initiated would know meant, who was the new presence in the foxmark network. It wasn't because she was fairly certain that the new woman was Shion as she remembered hearing about the priestess's unique way of showing her interest and Ino recalling teasing her, but now their lover, about how targets for seduction generally didn't come along must easier than that. If one could consider defeating a demon an easy means of getting into a priestess's pants.

A smirk appeared on Ino's face as she considered that her lover probably did in certain ways. Something that was noticed by Tenten who asked, "What's got you so amused?"

"Oh, I was just remembering how that Priestess from Demon Country…" Ino trailed off feigning to struggle recalling the woman name before stating, "Shin… no Shion… that was it. I was just remembering how word got around how she stated her desires for Naruto. I was imagining that she was likely the one who used last night to her advantage."

"I'm curious why you ladies seem so certain that Naruto would have needed to beat the women attending off with a stick last night," Kurenai said entering the conversation. "I'm sure with Ayame present that they wouldn't be so overt in showing their gratitude towards him."

Temari smirked while stating, "I don't know. That Priestess, in front of everyone present after Mōryō's defeat all but stated she was interested in him in 'that' way. Something tells me that she'd be little dissuaded by Ayame's presence."

Kurenai replied with a shake of her head, "I doubt she'd just let some other woman come in and steal her man away. I know I wouldn't."

A few of the women present perked up as they heard a little wistfulness enter the dark-haired kunoichi's tone with Tenten being the one to say what the others were thinking, "Really, is that just in general… or if you were a certain jinchuriki's woman."

Ino didn't need to be looking at Kurenai to know that her cheeks were quickly coloring as she sputtered a denial to being interested in Naruto in such a manner. A denial which sounded rather flimsy to her ears, and grew flimsier as the other women applied more pressure through questions and picking apart the jounin's words. Nevertheless, the one Ino watched as Kurenai continued to assert she wasn't harboring romantic feeling for Naruto was Kushina. Although, her gaze did drift to the red-eyed woman when Temari boldly stated that not harboring romantic feelings for Naruto didn't mean that she wasn't interested in him sexual, mainly because Kurenai hoping to end the barrage of questions had taken a rather large sip of her orange juice and nearly ended up spitting it up onto Miya due to the Suna-nin's statement.

To the Yamanaka it looked as if Kushina was doing everything she could not to call attention to herself due to the heart of the topic, likely afraid that she would fare as well as Kurenai under the scrutiny. Ino wondered if the slight blush that the red-head was sporting meant that the woman had found the gifts that she had left for her. The first Ino had left the morning after Naruto had claimed Miya before leaving to attend the opening of the Whirling Tides Manor. She had been a little disappointed that Naruto had decided to head down to the Den to continue in his pleasuring of his newest lover rather than return to his apartment's bedroom. Yet, it had worked to her advantage as rather than driving Kushina wild with their cries of pleasure. When he had entered his bedroom the following morning to get ready for his trip, Ino had used her underwear to jack him off until he left a nice thick load inside. Then after he had left she had dropped the underwear on the bed, confident that Kushina would find the cream covered panties.

That same night, Ino had entered the apartment intending to sleep in Naruto's bed wanting to fall asleep surrounded by his scent and smiled upon finding that her panties were gone, but the bedspread hadn't been changed. It had also appeared that she hadn't been the only one planning to do such, as just before falling asleep Ino had awoken when Kushina stepped into the room. The blonde hadn't pressed the woman quickly accepting Kushina's excuse that she had sensed that she wasn't alone in the apartment, although her initial reaction had said otherwise. But, the Yamanaka was quite positive that clenched in one of the woman's hands would have been the panties coated in her son's seed especially as she had tried to keep one angled behind her body.

Ino wondered if it wouldn't have been better for her goal to have asked about her missing underwear or to at least let the woman know in no uncertain terms that she understood her desires for her son. However, in the end she believed that she had made the right decision in not to pressure Kushina directly. Primarily since she didn't think that in the long term the biggest problem for Naruto and his mother to become lovers would be with the red-headed kunoichi, but her son. That didn't mean that Ino believed Naruto would be disgusted by the idea of starting a sexual relationship with his mother, especially due to how many of his lovers had engaged in incestuous acts both for his pleasure and their own. But, she did believe that in a sense Kushina existed in a sexual blindspot for Naruto. There were likely numerous reason for it, but Ino attributed it mainly to two. The first was that Naruto had desired a relationship with his parents since the day he could first comprehend that he did not have them in his life, and while his lovers who did share blood would attest that the sexual element of their relationships to each other which had developed as a result of sharing the blond had deepened their bonds. Ino imagined that an unconscious part of Naruto might not be willing to possibly pervert a relationship that he had desired for so long and as such prevented him from seeing his mother in a sexual light. Ultimately, that was what Ino would have to change and planned to do so by driving Kushina into such a state of lust that she couldn't help but let on that she was open to her son taking on the role of being the man in her life.

Who the first man had been, Ino believed, could have been the second reason that Naruto might, on a subconscious level at least, not see his mother as the prime potential Harem member that she was, or even had rejected the notion. Ino didn't know if it was because Naruto might not consider himself a viable replacement for his father or if it was because he didn't want to be viewed as somehow disrespecting his memory by claiming the woman that he had loved. Truthfully though, Ino felt it was much more the first then the latter considering Naruto didn't have such a problem with a woman like Karura. Granted the Kazekage hadn't been as beloved as Naruto's father had been, but both women shared similar stories of losing a husband although Karura had lost hers after her own death.

Although she admitted that she could be overthinking the whole matter and it just be as simple that Naruto figured his mother might view him as some kind of degenerate if he ever tried to sleep with her. She didn't think that was the case though, instead she thought it might be a mixture of her previous theories. Primarily since she didn't see any hint of the desire that appeared in Naruto's eyes whenever he was around a woman or women that he might consider taking as a lover when he gazed at Kushina. Ino couldn't exactly name the look that appeared in her lover's eyes when he gazed at women not yet a part of his harem, but was currently absent when he looked at his mom. It wasn't something as base as lust, although there was certainly an element or two of it mixed in. Yet, It was more along the lines of a underlying confidence that if he so desired he could make any woman his. Ino couldn't fault such a belief considering the size and scoop of his harem. Yet, when Naruto looked at his mother, it was like he didn't even consider that she could be a sexual creature as he knew every other woman he encountered was, hence why she believed Kushina existed within a sexual blindspot for her son.

That was where her second gift to Kushina came in, and something she had left in the bed that morning almost exactly where she had left the soiled panties. Ino felt her pussy moisten as she imagined Kushina using her gift to pleasure herself, while crying out her son's name, mainly as it had been a large orange dildo which had been made from a casting she had taken of Naruto's cock. She smiled remembering how Naruto had been amused and a little embarrassed as she had coated his dick in plaster after making him hard claiming she wanted something to use while he was away. Although truthfully she had always intended for it to end up in Kushina's hands, not to mention her pussy.

The blond kunoichi had gotten the custom sex toy from a shop called The Promised Paradise. It was a place tucked away in one of the back alleys of Konoha's Entertainment district and although the owners didn't know it, they had benefited greatly from The Family's existence, which was what Naruto and his lovers were taking to calling themselves as Harem didn't have the right ring to it. The shop had just barely opened its doors when they had received a massive order from Kiyomi due in part to construction of the master bedroom located in the Den. After all, when the women had christened it with their lover Kiyomi had made sure to stock the many cabinets located between the various platforms built into the walls with various toys to help the women pleasure themselves or each other as they waited their turn with the blond stud. Not to mention the subsequent orders since then, as the two owners had managed to provide everything requested quickly and had been extremely discreet. Not that Kiyomi hadn't taken precautions to make sure they had no idea for who or for what purpose the large order was going towards.

As such, whenever new replacements needed to be procured or various sexual costumes that might make the local tailor ask questions needed to be purchased, it was preferred place for the women of The Family to frequent. The shop also had the unique distinction of being owned and operated by two of Ino's former classmates, Fuki and Kasumi. It had turned out that the two former Kunoichi wannabe, like Ami, had failed to become Genin. However, whereas Ami had taken a job at her family's luxurious hotel. The other two women had bounced from various professions before opening their shop and had changed considerably from their academy days.

Ino had been henged when she had dropped off the mold and as such neither woman had recognized her. Although in all honesty, she had barely recognized them in turn due in part to the fact that both women sported several tattoos and piercings not to mention had dyed their hair. Furthermore, she had been rather shocked by their promiscuousness which she attributed to some of the shop's success as after assuring the henged Ino that her order would be ready by the date she had requested. Fuki had then noticed the henged kunoichi's interest in an eight inch dildo that was a particular and familiar shade of green and was branded as the Rock. The former bully had then tried to convince the disguised Ino to purchase the particular toy by putting on a sex show with it and her lady partner. Ino would admit it was a particularly effective sales method as she had grown quite wet watching the two.

However, what had truly attracted her attention about the toy, was the color, which she couldn't help feel was deliberate in much the same way she had chosen the particular shade of orange for the toy that she was having made. It had taken a little prompting, but Ino had managed to learn that the Rock brand dildo was based off of a mold the two woman had made of a man that they were seeing and who also was the star of several videos they had made together and often sold alongside the sex toy. Moreover, it was the shop's biggest seller as a result of it being packaged with the video. Ino had then been treated to it, which starred the two women and their mysterious lover, who although his face had been pixelated, she still had no trouble recognizing the familiar bowl cut that the man had sported.

Even Ino had blushed upon realizing that she was watching a sex tape staring Rock Lee and had nearly purchased it to show Sakura and Tenten. Particularly Sakura as one of the scenes on the box had looked to feature Fuki wearing a pink bubblegum colored wig while giving Lee a blowjob. Yet, she had refrained deciding that much like how many of the women Lee knew, herself included, spent their nights in search of sexual gratification and wished to do so without the villages knowing or judging. It wouldn't be right for her to take what she had learned to the others in order to embarrass him. Although a part of her wondered if she should fast forward the tape to the scene she suspected was Fuki cosplaying Sakura, but she figured that it might have just been a way for him to move on from his crush on the pink haired woman as she had firmly told Lee that there would never be anything between them. Wondering if that had been what led Lee to the Promised Paradise and into the arms of its two proprietors, Ino had left eager for the toy to be ready to advance her plan for Kushina and with the realization that much like her, some of the people she knew had sides of themselves that they might never intentionally reveal to the world at large.

Ino returned to the present putting off the recent thoughts that she had been having about how her love life might one day become more commonly known by some of the other male members of her generation besides Kiba to resume her studying of Kushina in order to see if she had used the orange phallus. The woman made no overt sign that she had, but from the way the red-head almost seemed incapable of looking Ino in the eye the few times she looked over, she suspected that if she hadn't the temptation was there and getting stronger. Ino smirked as she considered that when she went to sleep in Naruto's bed that night she might already find it occupied and hoped that would be the case for her lover when he returned from Wave.

 ********************************

A woman's dream of watching clouds from the lap of a man she loved while in a park that resided inside a village that she had visited only once, but considered her home as she had been accepted there, and was more than she could say of the place that she had been born to serve, was interrupted by what most would still consider a beautiful voice even as it was being raised in anger outside the door of the room she had been assigned. Hanare sighed as she sat up in bed while she listened to the diva she shared the room with complain in the hallway, "Dammit Gantetsu, this isn't what you promised me. I'm a star. Why am I sharing a room with some back country hick folksinger?"

"Look Aisha, let's just remember something here. You approached me about raising your profile, and while you might be number one in Lightning. It's a big world and you're lucky anybody showed up to your little performance last night," the man Hanare guessed was the dark-skinned woman's manager replied calmly. "Now this is a prime gig and should serve to rocket you to stardom."

"Yeah and how's that hmm?" the woman asked not exactly sounding like she believed the man. "I'm not performing for the important guests here but a bunch of stupid brats."

"That might be," Gantetsu replied, "But you're a little song bird that just stepped out of its cage into the big blue yonder. There are hundreds of wannabe idols and performers here, and I managed to get you the main stage for the townspeople multiple nights. You might not be performing for the daimyo inside the hotel, but some of their brats or even the big shots themselves might wander outside to catch a performance or two. Besides, things are coming together in ways you can't even imagine."

"Oh yeah, how so," Aisha responded her interest piqued as was the ex-spy in Hanare.

Hanare could almost hear a wide smile on the man's lips as he said, "Well it turns out that the old Gato Company port was bought by the Great Tree Shipping Company last night. I'm sure you know what that means."

The performer was not entirely impressed by the news as she stated, "Big deal. I'm not exactly sure what you think that has to do with me."

"Which is why you should leave the important business decisions to me and just limit yourself to belting out those tunes and shaking that moneymaker of yours," Gantetsu said sounding fed-up with the spoiled woman's attitude. "Let me spell it out for you. It looks like Wave is on its way to be put on the map in a big way, either from this Hotel or a major port opening up to import/export goods, and last night you made a bunch of new fans who live in what is sure to soon be a must visit destination for vacationers or business men. That makes it a perfect place for people to be exposed to the new musical tastes of the residents, and who will in turn then export those tastes to the rest of the shinobi world."

Hanare could tell the woman wanted to buy into what the man was describing, but it appeared he had made such statements before replying, "Well let's see if you're right this time around. This isn't the first time that you've promised me the world and despite claiming to be the Legendary Dark Shinobi of Iwagakure, you couldn't keep that stalker away from me. If not for that noisy buffoon of a fan that got in the way, he'd probably be wearing my skin right now or something. If you don't start delivering you're going to find this song bird is going to shake her moneymaker over to someone who can. Now, how about you start by finding me a room that I don't need to share?"

"I'll see what I can do," the man said obviously biting his tongue as Hanare could hear the woman walking away due to her heels. He didn't hold his disdain long before letting out an angry, "Fucking bitch."

A new voice spoke up asking, "Do you want me to look into getting her a new room. A few of the big shots that the organizers were expecting didn't show up yet. Maybe we could…"

"Don't bother Choseki," the man said calming down. "Did the special invitation go out?"

"Yeah, are you sure this is wise boss? She wasn't kidding about… "

"She's a big girl and as she likes to remind us, is a chunin who can take care of herself" Gantetsu replied dismissively. "I'm just a simple promoter trying to give the fans what they want which is an exciting show."

"Yeah, but she has been a rather golden goose for our label."

"Choseki, remind me. Who is the brains behind our operation?"

"Well you are, but…"

"Then how about you shut up and do what I tell you. You just make sure our merchandise is here by the end of the week."

"Yes boss," the underling replied as Gantetsu apparently began to walk away as after the footsteps faded Hanare heard a muttered, "Fucking prick."

Hanare frowned as she stopped listening once the other man began walking away to likely follow through on his orders, and although the men sounded shady, she wasn't sure the situation required any outside intervention. After all, as near as she could tell it sounded like Gantetsu planned to dump Aisha from their label before the week was out. She imagined the merchandise he had mentioned, was simply them trying to liquidate the recordings of her songs before getting rid of her. A part of the former Jomae Village spy considered letting the dark-skinned woman know what was in store for her, but she decided against it upon remembering just how bitchy the woman had been, especially upon learning that they would be sharing a room for the week.

Hanare shrugged as she got out of bed understanding why the men would want to dump the temperamental but talented singer. Yet after stripping from her sleepwear and stepping into the shower couldn't help feeling that among all the information she had taken in that there was perhaps a connection which she wasn't seeing. Shaking her head under the water stream to soak her hair and clear her thoughts before she wound up getting involved out of curiosity, she wondered where she would be assigned to perform her folk songs having spent the first day in the village playing at some of the festivals being held to go along with the ones being held inside Whirling Tides Manor and on thegrounds of it.

 ******************************** *  
Kiba was knocked back, the heavy blade he was wielding adding to his stumble as he tried to right himself. He had nearly succeeded when his masked opponent appeared in front of him and swept his feet out from beneath him. The Inuzuka tried to mitigate the fall, spinning in the air to land on his feet. Although, he did find it rather difficult due to the added weight of the sword. Yet in the same amount of time his opponent rotated to hers and then drove the handle of her blade into his stomach.

The blow sent Kiba flying until he slammed into a tree upside down before falling ungracefully onto his face. He managed to get to his hands and knees although slowly, and spent a few moments looking for the handle of the sword he had been using. He felt the whoosh of something passing over him and which was followed by the sound of it hitting and digging into the tree in front of him. His eyes grew wide as he saw the ice blade which was a replica of the one he had been using buried in the tree. Realizing that if it had been a few inches lower it would have ended messily for him, he spun onto his rear while shouting, "Are you trying to kill me?"

However, instead of seeing the masked kunoichi that he had been facing, he was greeted to the sight of an empty field. That was until the gentle voice of the kunoichi said from behind him, "I assure you, with the number of openings that you have left me if that was my intention then you would be dead even with the aid of your partner."

Kiba looked over his shoulder to see Haku standing on the handle of the Ice blade that she had created while she had lent him the Kubikiribōchō. He still found it a little disconcerting when she spoke due to the menacing mask that she wore which contrasted with her gentle voice. Kiba had still been searching for the handle of the Kubikiribōchō while staring up at the woman easily balancing on the handle sticking out of the side of the tree as she looked down at him. Finding it, he was about to leap up and attack, but a large shuriken appeared out of a nearby canopy of leaves heading directly for Haku.

The former Mist kunoichi didn't even bother to look at the incoming projectile as she formed a small miniature version of the Kubikiribōchō which she held up to block and redirect the attack. Kiba's eyes grew wide as before he could react the redirected shuriken landed between his outstretched legs. Looking up towards the canopy of leaves the weapon had appeared from he shouted, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Shut up," the voice of one of his lover's, although if anyone asked her, she would claim she was only such due to the presence of his other one.

Yuffie appeared from the leaves a few moments later and landing on the ground rolled before leaping back to her feet. She jumped the final distance between her and Haku forcing the kunoichi off of the blade handle with a leaping kick. Haku landed gracefully as did Yuffie, who snatched up her shuriken as she raced past Kiba and charged the masked kunoichi. Kiba watched for a moment as it appeared the two women were dancing as Haku effortlessly avoided the blades of the Shuriken that it appeared Yuffie was wildly swinging around, but in truth was passing through the space Haku was occupying only heartbeats prior.

Kiba shook himself out of his stupor as he climbed back to his feet lifting the heavy blade and due to it feeling like his arms wanting to come out of their sockets as a result considered dropping it. However, before he came to a decision he watched as Haku used the miniature blade she had created to first deflect Yuffie's shuriken to disarm his lover by stabbing it through the ring at the center. Yanking it free of the former Taki-nin's grasp, Haku managed to get it spinning around the blade before tossing it at Kiba.

It was all the Inuzuka could do to bring the Kubikiribōchō in front of himself to block the weapon while in the same span of time Haku managed to grab the disarmed Yuffie by the back of her tight shorts pulling them back as she dropped the ice blade down the back. The kunoichi responded instantly to the unique attack as she failed to stop herself from falling due to her hands reaching behind her to try and extract the chilly, but blunt weapon. The revived Kiri kunoichi then disappeared from Kiba's sight as he blocked the shuriken being knocked back by the powerfully thrown weapon and his fatigue. Haku reappeared moments later and in a display of strength effortlessly pulled her larger ice blade free of the tree spinning around and clashing blades with Kiba easily smashed him back into the tree behind him.

Haku spun away releasing the pressure pinning him to the tree and without the support he fell forward onto his hands and knees. Haku placed the cold blade against the nape of his neck stating, "I believe that would mean you are dead. Again."

Kiba sighed before just collapsing onto his face a before saying, "I'd ask for a chance to go best two out of three…"

"And did so several matches ago," Haku replied with a smile while removing her mask and then picking up the Kubikiribōchō.

"Oh yeah," Kiba said feeling an urge to take a nap.

Which ended as Yuffie began to none to gently nudge his head with her foot saying, "Can you try not to look so pathetic?"

"Believe me I'm trying, but it feels like my arms are going to fall off and I still have to attend training with my team today," Kiba said working himself back up to a sitting position.

"Well then let us adjourn until tomorrow," Haku said beginning to walk away.

She stopped though as Kiba asked, "If you don't mind my asking, why exactly did Naruto choose you to help with my training?"

Haku stopped in her journey towards Kiyomi's mansion having used the training grounds behind it for the session, before turning towards Kiba asking in return, "What makes you think there was some special meaning behind it?"

Kiba shrugged before resting his arms on his knees answering, "Well it's kind of hard to imagine considering who we are talking about, but Naruto isn't the impulsive idiot he was before… well you ladies came along I guess. If he just wanted someone to step into his shoes while he was gone there are plenty of his lovers already here in the village. Therefore, for him to ask you specifically I'm guessing there is a reason."

Haku turned replying, "Well considering he described you as an impulsive idiot perhaps you've changed a bit as well due to your relationships as well."

Yuffie waved her hand in front of her face saying dismissively, "No he hasn't."

"Hey!"

Haku giggled at the exchange before stating, "Regardless, you are correct in your belief that Naruto asked me to step in for a reason. He believes my swordsmanship would be a good fit for you."

"No offense, but it looks like he couldn't have been more wrong."

"Do you truly believe so after only a single day of practice?" Haku asked sounding somewhat disappointed.

"It's not that I did poorly, but a part of my strength has always been my speed. Lugging that big sword around really slowed me down, not to mention it's a pain to swing."

Haku shook her head replying, "That is because you weren't swinging it correctly." Holding her hand out, she created a statue of ice before stepping in front of it with her back facing the statue. Spinning, she pulled the blade from her back slicing the statue from shoulder to hip. Continuing her spin as it began to slide apart, she this time spun the blade horizontally slicing it across the torso so that it fell into four pieces with the untouched legs remaining upright.

Haku easily returned the blade to its resting position on her back before explaining, "A blade the size of Kubikiribōchō isn't meant to be used as a hacking tool. It is meant to be swung in a way that the momentum of the swing itself provides the power while you just guide the blade towards your target. When you used it, you relied solely on your arms to manipulate it which is why you ran out of stamina so quickly. As an Inuzuka you should be well suited to such a sword style considering the type of jutsu you have already mastered. Plus, Naruto felt I could also help you grow faster, since he says you move too slowly."

"Yeah that's easy for a guy that's mastered the flying thunder god jutsu and moves around like a bolt of lightning whenever he uses that chakra cloak of his," Kiba said defensively.

"True, however you aren't as fast as you think you are," Haku replied turning to leave the wooded area and return to the mansion. "Today I fought you moving only slightly faster than when I fought Sasuke Uchiha. Even factoring in your using Kubikiribōchō, you are not that much faster than he was back then." As if to punctuate her statement Haku seemed to fade, but rather than the body flicker technique it was in a similar manner to Rock Lee revealing that it was done simply through speed.

Kiba sighed feeling a little dejected from learning that he was barely faster than a pre-chunin exam Sasuke, and if he remembered correctly that was before the traitor trained even more extensively in order to use the Chidori. Still, he didn't sulk long as Yuffie said, "Well that's just rubbing salt in the wound."

Kiba chuckled before asking, "Whose wound, yours or mine. She did a pretty excellent job of handling us both."

"That's only because I was busy trying to prevent her from taking advantage of some of those openings you were leaving her," Yuffie said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh yeah," Kiba said annoyed recalling how he had nearly been neutered at the end of the last session, "well at times I was having a hard time remembering you were supposed to be on my side."

"That's funny because at times I have trouble remembering the same thing," Yuffie responded. The two glared at each other a moment before looking away like children. The former Taki-nin sighed beginning to walk back frowning as her wet shorts reminded her that some of the ice blade had melted before she dug it out. Complainingly she said, "Ah man, I'm all wet down there."

Yuffie stiffened as almost as soon as the words left her mouth she realized that they had the potential of being interpreted incorrectly. Something that appeared to have happened as despite his complaints about being tired not moments before Kiba was on her in moments grabbing her from behind while saying, "Really, well I'm sure I can help you with that."

Yuffie squirmed in Kiba's arms as she replied, "Not that kind of wetness, pervert. It's from that ice blade."

"Really," Kiba said sliding his hand down the front of her shorts, "well there's no harm in checking."

Despite the fact that Yuffie hadn't been lying as Kiba began sliding his finger along her slit, her body did quickly begin respond to his teasing. As a result, the former Taki-nin began to calm in his arms as her pussy moistened and started to dampen her panties with her unique wetness which Kiba displayed pulling his hand free while stating, "I don't know. Water doesn't usually cling to my fingers like this." Yuffie blushed especially as Kiba licked his finger clean of her essence before stating, "It doesn't taste like water either."

"S-shut it," Yuffie said although she shivered as Kiba ran his hand down her stomach before plunging it back into her shorts. Yuffie tried not to encourage him, not wanting to admit it felt good, but let out a small one as instead of just petting the outside of her pussy, he buried his finger inside her. "Ah…" she whimpered leaning her head back against his shoulder as his other hand reached under her shirt to begin fondling her pert tit.

Kiba was actually surprised that he had managed to get as far with Yuffie as he had. Normally, whenever he tried to initiate things with her without Aeris present, the former leader of her squad and current deaged teenager quickly shot him down, sometimes rather painfully. He didn't want to think of his current success as being that he had finally worn her down, but rather her accepting that she couldn't claim to be with him solely due to Aeris forever.

Something Yuffie appeared open to as she looked over her shoulder needfully. Something Kiba responded to, kissing her hungrily which the kunoichi quickly reciprocated until needing to pull away as she began moaning louder. Kiba growled in his throat as Yuffie began grinding her ass back against his groin while she rocked in time with the finger inside her. His dick already hard, grew nearly painful as it strained against the material confining it.

Pulling them both down to the forest floor, Kiba pulled his hand free of Yuffie's shorts causing her to whimper as the pleasure from his probing digit faded. The Inuzuka unsnapped her shorts before pulling them down just enough to expose her now undeniably wet snatch and then pushing her onto all fours freed his dick and pushed it inside.

Kiba groaned upon his dick being wrapped in the warm tight wetness that was Yuffie Kisaragi. The Taki-nin for the most part also basked in the feeling of penetration before Kiba began sliding within her. She also had a hard time explaining why she had given into his advances, but admitted that a part of the reason was because it did feel good to be the sole focus of Kiba's attention for a change. Having up to that moment only allowed him inside her whenever she had joined in when he had been with Aeris, she found having him to herself wasn't such a bad thing.

Yuffie cried out in sudden disappointment as Kiba pulled out of her, but before the pleasure could truly begin to fade, she found she was on her back and moments later his dick was churning her insides again. Wrapping her arms around Kiba's neck as he stared into her brown eyes, she cried out every time he bottomed out inside her because of the shorts still wrapped around her thighs which pulled her hips up and into him every time he pressed on them during his downward stroke.

The feeling of pleasure mixed ever so slightly with pain as Kiba pinched her hardened nipple between his teeth through her shirt. Her pussy tightened around him as a result which caused her to gasp when his body also prepared to reach climax by causing his dick to grow bigger. Kiba announced his release moaning, "Yuffie… your pussy feels too good. I'm going to cum." She didn't respond with words instead wrapping her legs around him causing him to say shocked, since whenever they had done it raw she had always insisted he pull out, "Hey, I said…"

"J…just cum," Yuffie replied breathlessly knowing the white hot fluid was all she needed to explode into pleasure.

Kiba groaned as he arched his back pushing his dick fully inside her while howling in pleasure as he flooded her womb and passage with his seed. Yuffie wasn't much quieter as she clung tightly to him, while her pussy milked and massaged his dick for more. The two sagged as the tension of their climaxes fled their bodies before returning in a different form as an amused voice said, "I'm glad to see you two getting along."

Both of them stiffened as they looked up towards Aeris who stood holding a basket in which laid the lunch she had prepared. She giggled as the two looked at her guiltily as if they expected her to be mad, but instead she just knelt before them stating, "Really you two. You act like this is the first time you've been connected like this."

"Well that's because…"

Kiba trailed off, as Aeris giggled again before stating, "Like I said, I'm glad you two are getting along. It was getting a little awkward with Yuffie stalking us waiting for you and me to have sex."

Yuffie blushed before stuttering a denial while saying, "I…I wasn't stalking you because…mmm." Kiba wasn't sure why Yuffie's pussy got so tight around him, wondering if it was a sign that she wasn't exactly being truthful. But it did have the effect of causing his softening cock to once more become engorged therefore he helped his lover out of her predicament of having to explain herself by kissing her. Yuffie took advantage as she wrapped her arms and legs around him again while keeping her lips planted against his.

Aeris just watched as the two began to move as one again, before hiking up her skirt and began to tease herself watching Kiba rut atop of her teammate. Glad she had packed a cold lunch, she hoped Kiba had enough stamina to take care of her as well as while she was truly happy to see Yuffie opening up to their shared lover, she hoped that he would be able to satisfy them both now that it appeared they each truly desired him.

 ******************************** *

Kakashi was sitting outside the Whirling Tides Manor while rereading a book that he had read thousands of times and despite knowing exactly what the page he was on said word for word. He had been unable to proceed as the sound of a sanshin being played prevented him delving into the story. Yet, in truth it wasn't the instrument, but the woman playing it on a small stage before a crowd of townspeople which prevented him from focusing. Kakashi doubted the appearance of Hanare was a coincidence, and wondered briefly if she was perhaps one of Naruto's lovers. To his surprise, a strong sense of jealousy welled up in him directed towards his student.

He quickly regained control of his emotions as he recognized that any claim he had on the kunoichi had been surrendered when he let her escape. Still, considering what Naruto had thought he and the kunoichi had shared, he wondered why his student wouldn't have informed him, especially as she hadn't been present at any of the few gatherings of Naruto's lovers in the War Room of the Den which he had attended. It occurred to Kakashi then that perhaps Hanare hadn't joined Naruto as a lover yet, but had perhaps been invited to the opening ceremony in order for him to make her a part of his family.

Kakashi snapped his book shut, and nearly stood to go to her, but he stopped himself feeling a bit foolish as a result of the lingering jealousy he felt. He sighed though and relaxed as he prepared to once more try and immerse himself in the world of the Make-Out series. Yet before he could a voice asked, "So what is preventing you from going and reintroducing yourself to her? Are you nervous, or scared?"

"How about not interested," Kakashi answered relatively smoothly, trying and not particularly succeeding in letting Rin's words not get to him.

Rin sat down on the back steps behind the manor next to him, seeing that Kakashi had chosen the location as it allowed him to look at the woman while not exposing himself to her gaze in return. Smirking and amused at her teammate's obvious embarrassment, at least obvious to her, she said, "Are you blushing behind that mask? You can try to play it cool Kakashi, but I've just watched you stare at the same page for over an hour. It's eating away at you, isn't it?"

"What's that," Kakashi asked making it a point to open his book and pretend not to care.

"That she might be here to join your student in his bed," Rin said matter of factly.

She noticed that Kakashi's posture conveyed the opposite of his words as he said, "Naturally it did, but it doesn't bother me. She'd be a good addition to his ambition. She possesses a rather…"

Rin, despite knowing that Kakashi didn't mean what he was saying, couldn't help getting upset at his sounding so nonchalant about passing a woman she knew still carried feelings for him off to his student so said, "Geez, you really are an idiot. We didn't invite her here for Naruto, we did it for you."

"Me?" Kakashi said surprised, "Why?"

"Because your students want you to be happy, and they say that although you've stopped mopping around the Memorial Stone all day, now you have sequestered yourself in a private training ground when not on missions with them," Rin said worriedly.

Kakashi smiled touched by his students' thoughtfulness but said. "That's nice of them, but honestly Hanare would be better served being with Naruto."

"Come on Kakashi," Rin said sounding exasperated, "You can't tell me you would be fine with her becoming one of his lovers."

"I was with you, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but you never looked at me the way you do her," Rin said with a shrug showing Kakashi that she was truly content with her life. "Why are you so unwilling to find happiness? I've already told you that I understand why you did what you did to that Zetsu clone of me. You made the right choice. It's time to move forward. I have, why can't you?"

Kakashi stared into the worried brown eyes of his former teammate, and although he knew telling her the truth was a mistake found himself saying, "Because, one of us might still be trapped in the past."

"What? I don't understand."

"Forget it," Kakashi said quickly, cursing his slip up.

Rin frowned, but refused to let the matter drop stating, "I know you're stuck in the past I was…" Kakashi saw her eyes widen as she jumped to another conclusion saying, "You can't mean that…" Kakashi was unable to meet her eyes as they continued to search his face for answers causing her to say, "No, you can't mean that you think Obito is alive." The shock gave way to anger though as she asked, "How long have you known?" Before he could answer she arrived to her own conclusion, "It's been since you've begun training behind a privacy barrier." Her anger continued to grow as she said, "How could you keep that from me, and why seclude… you plan to kill him don't you?"

"Yes," Kakashi said calmly.

Rin stared at her former teammate for several seconds before trying to slap him. Kakashi turned his head with the blow, although it never connected as her fingers slipped through him. Rin looked at her hand in shock for a moment, before realizing what Kakashi's just demonstrated ability meant due to the information she possessed on those moving against Naruto.

She stood quickly prompting Kakashi to grab her hand asking, "Where are you going?"

"I… I need to talk to… I need to tell Naruto," Rin said fighting back tears.

"Don't. Let me handle this."

"You plan to kill him," Rin said angrily.

"Do you think it will be any different for Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "He was the one that released the nine-tails, and killed his parents. Let me handle this so my student can keep his eyes on the horizon. I'll make sure the ghosts from the past are dealt with."

Rin yanked her hand free before stating, "I can't. I've chosen to believe in Naruto. You're right he might chose to kill… Obi… Tobi, but at least he might be willing to find a higher path."

Rin took off running, causing Kakashi to sigh as he hoped that another of his students wouldn't lose themselves to darkness, once it was revealed that the man who had set him on the path to becoming a jinchuriki had done so by not only betraying his village, teacher, friends, but by also betraying his own lofty ideas.

 ******************************** *

Toki felt nervous as Naruto walked towards her bereft of any female companions. She had been a little disappointed that morning when as breakfast had been served Shion had not made an appearance. Yet considering neither had Naruto, Sakura, or Ayame, the Daimyo of Bird figured that much as she suspected her dream from the night before of the Priestess giving herself to Naruto was likely accurate. Toki began to take note of the absence of a few other prominent women, a list which included not only the Hokage, but the Daimyo and Village Leader of Ame.

However, after breakfast had been served she had begun to feel a little silly as she started to spot some of the women she had convinced herself might also be in a sexual relationship with Naruto. But that feeling had disappeared the first time she had spotted Shion and the Priestess unable to help herself had given the Daimyo a wide smile that conveyed all it needed to in regards to where things stood between her and Naruto.

The black-haired woman despite her curiosity had been unable to work up the courage to approach Shion. Instead, she had quickly made herself scarce unable to face the temptation that she was positive a conversation with the blonde woman world most certainly fill her with. Yet, with her acceptance that Shion was now in some sort of bizarre relationship with Naruto. Toki found that it was as if blinders that she hadn't even noticed existed had been removed in regards to him and the possibility that he was involved with more than just the women that she knew of.

For example, going back over her list she suspected that not only had she been correct about Tsunade, and Konan. But, women she hadn't even considered were also tied to the shinobi she had felt indebted too. Needless to say, that as more and more potential Naruto lovers began to reveal themselves to her eyes. It became clearer and clearer to her that perhaps the entire reason for the invitation to the opening ceremony of the Whirling Tides Manor was so that Naruto could claim her as some sort of prize. Toki, was surprised that while the idea did fill her with a certain amount of anger, there was also a part of her that would be pleased if that was the case.

Calling on her diplomatic training she schooled her features as Naruto stepped up to her, but due to the conflicting feelings rolling about inside her, even she was unsure which one won out as she said neutrally, "Hello Naruto."

Naruto smiled widely causing the uneasiness inside Toki to increase, although only because she wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him depending on his intentions, or to beg him to make her his woman as well. "Toki," Naruto said politely, with a little embarrassment bleeding into his voice as he asked, "Would you like to step out for some fresh air?"

She nodded and the two of them then proceeded outside. Toki was glad for the numerous performances going on the grounds as it allowed both of them to not focus on the awkward silence between them. But eventually they, passed through most of the various forms of entertainment before approaching a stone wall that ran around the back half of the manor which people could rest on as they stared out on the ocean. Something they both did before Toki finally asked, "So, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Lots of things," Naruto said turning his back to the ocean and resting his elbows on top of the wall as he stared at her before continuing, "But considering you probably think that I'm some kind of super pervert. I'm finding it a little hard to find the words."

Toki smiled diplomatically before responding, "Are you saying you aren't? From my perspective it appears as if this entire opening ceremony is simply a cover for you to add to your collection."

Toki fought from apologizing as she had come off sounding far colder than she had intended, but to her surprise Naruto replied, "I could understand why you think that. There's more than a single grain of truth to what you said as well. I'm guessing that you realize Shion has become a part of my family as well now."

"Family," Toki said making the word sound dubious. "You can't expect me to believe that you view your conquests as being similar to a man taking a woman as a wife."

Naruto looked at her a moment before shrugging, "I'm not trying to convince you of anything. But that is exactly how I see my lovers." Toki scoffed prompting Naruto to ask, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

Toki looked at the blond man in disbelief before replying, "Because that isn't true love. True love is between one man and one woman, not an orgy."

Naruto chuckled prompting Toki to look at him angrily since her definition of love was what almost the entirety of the world considered right and proper. Yet, somehow he made her feel as if she had said something foolish. The jinchuriki seeing the look that she was giving him sighed before replying, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. But truthfully Toki that is your definition of what true love is. It's not mine. Love is something that is both easy to explain and impossible. I find your notion that I could only properly love one person to be rather constricting, it makes it sound like there is only so much to go around and if I love one person so much that means I must love another less. It also implies that because I have more than one lover in my life that it means I'm incapable of recognizing the uniqueness of each. I assure you that isn't the case."

"Then tell me why do you deserve to have multiple lovers when everyone else settles for only one?"

Naruto shrugged standing straighter as a frown began to appear on his lips. Toki followed where he was gazing and saw Kakashi in an apparently heated argument with one of the servers. Despite his being distracted, Naruto nonetheless answered her question as the woman yanked her hand free of the jounin's and began to approach. "I ask myself that question all the time."

The woman with the purple marks on her cheeks had nearly reached them by the time Toki asked, "And what is the answer you arrived at."

"I never bother answering it," Naruto said, "because in the end that isn't something that I can answer myself."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not in a relationship by myself," Naruto said beginning to move towards the server, "Excuse me."

Toki watched Naruto intercept and then guide the woman off to a quiet corner before she lost track of them. She frowned having noticed the tears in the other woman's eyes, and knew that as a result had sought out Naruto as a means of support and shoulder to cry on. A few seconds later Toki suddenly realized that it meant the server had also likely been tied to Naruto as a lover, and without a second thought he had moved to comfort her as a lover should. Toki felt the conflicting emotions inside her settle as she couldn't help a feeling of longing to have Naruto in her life in a similar capacity as well.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade made her way through the crowd of onlookers who had gathered at the wall in the back of the manor to look at the two shinobi standing on the ocean. The Hokage managed to maneuver herself through the crowd coming to a stop next to Konan and frowned as she saw Naruto and Kakashi preparing to square off. Looking at the blue-haired woman she asked, "Any idea what this is about?"

Konan shook her head before answering, "I'm afraid not. But it is likely related to the turmoil we felt from Rin a little while ago. After Naruto came back from talking to her, he appeared cool, but his true feelings are easy enough to feel."

"What's that knucklehead thinking," Tsunade said slightly annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure he's pass the thinking stage," Konan responded moments before Naruto closed the distance between him and Kakashi.

 ******************************** *

Kakashi sighed feeling like a child whose sibling told on him to a parent, which considering the man standing across from him was still technically his student was rather an annoying feeling to have. Still, when Naruto had returned from where he had taken Rin, and then loudly asked him if they could spar so that many of the nearby townspeople had quickly chimed in their support of such an idea, Kakashi had been unable to think of a reason not to. Although, as soon as the two had stepped out onto the ocean away from everyone Kakashi had quickly wished he had as a coldness seemed to settle over Naruto.

Hoping to lighten the mood he said, "Hey now don't you think you're being a little…"

Kakashi wasn't exactly sure what happened next as one moment Naruto was standing in front of him and the next the blond had a grip over his face before he was being tossed a dozen feet away. The Jounin managed to recover in the air landing on his feet, yet still skidded along the water before coming to a stop. Looking back the way he flew, the man's eye widened as he found Naruto hadn't paused but chased after him as he had flown through the air. As a result it was all Kakashi could due to step back and avoid Naruto's fist before an uppercut to his chin sent him skyward.

Naruto stopped giving Kakashi a chance to get his bearings before the blond stated, "If you're going to have any chance here you better unveil that Sharingan."

"I don't think we need to take this…"

Kakashi was nearly forced to eat his words as Naruto moved again. The jounin cursed as his student forced him to catch the punch he had aimed for his jaw, but before Kakashi could react Naruto slammed the palm of his other hand up into his teacher's stomach. Kakashi clutched his midsection before saying, "Fine then if that's the way you want. Let's get serious."

Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan and to his surprise as he studied Naruto with it, his eye didn't reveal anything of what his student intended to do. Figuring that meant he had a moment to talk he was about to try and explain his reasoning for not telling Naruto about Obito figuring that was the cause for the impromptu fight. But no sooner had he uttered the first syllable then the red outline of his opponent that signaled where an impending attack was heading appeared. However, Kakashi still barely had time to react as Naruto's fist followed only a few millimeters behind it.

Kakashi ended up avoiding the punch by leaning backwards and flipping away several times hoping his student didn't follow as he suspected in the time it would have taken him to regain his bearings Naruto would be on him. Coming to a stop, he wasn't sure why Naruto hadn't moved but didn't look the gift horse in the mouth taking a deep breath and firing several small fireballs at the blond. He cursed when the young man made no move to avoid them as although not overly powerful, they could maim or kill with a lucky shot. Yet, before the first one made contact, Naruto disappeared and before Kakashi could react a kick to his lower back sent him skidding along the water's surface as Naruto used the Hiraishin seal he had planted with the prior blow to his teacher's stomach to teleport behind him.

Kakashi came to a stop and found a pair of feet in front of him. Working himself back to his knees, he looked up to the blond asking, "Are you going to tell me what your point is, or are you just going to keep pounding on me?"

Naruto shook his head stating, "My pounding on you is the point."

Kakashi felt a stirring of his anger before countering, "Don't think I've been going all out, kid. There are still a few tricks up my sleeve"

"Then why don't you bust them out old man," Naruto said heatedly.

"Because you aren't the one I need to use them against and the less he knows about it the better."

"You know Kakashi-sensei for all your preaching about teamwork you really are a hypocrite," Naruto said the anger bleeding out of his voice to be replaced with sadness and some pity.

"Look Naruto, I don't expect…"

"Me to understand," Naruto said cutting his teacher off. "What exactly is beyond my grasp? The feeling of having a teammate giving into darkness, or the desire to shoulder the burden of stopping them by yourself while believing that you're doing everyone else a favor by doing so?" Kakashi looked up at the young man he had watched grow from almost a joke of a shinobi to perhaps one of the Shinobi World's strongest. Kneeling before him, the jounin felt rather silly thinking that his keeping the truth of Tobi's identity a secret had been to protect Naruto.

Kakashi sighed admitting his error by saying, "You're right."

Naruto chuckled placing his hand on the jounin's shoulder saying, "Of course I am, and do you know why? It is because I heard the same thing over and over again when I stubbornly tried to pull away from those who cared for me rather than share my burden with them."

Guessing the blond was referring to the incident related to the doubts Naruto had about his lovers before Kakashi had been made aware of what was going on, he replied, "I'm sure they haven't let you forget it either."

Naruto laughed before stating, "Yeah, oh and speaking of not forgetting, I've been waiting years for this moment."

Kakashi looked up at his student in confusion until suddenly an exploding pain in his rear propelled the jounin up and into the air as a clone that had been hiding under the water burst forth shouting, "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death."

Naruto watched the famous copy ninja fly with a smile especially as thanks in part to the chakra the clone had used to help propel the jounin, he flew over the spectators and landed in front of the stage Hanare was performing from. The sound of her sanshin stopping being all the confirmation he needed that he had done his part to help his teacher come into the present if only a little. Confident that others would do the rest, he wondered if he should try to speak with Toki again or give her time to process what he had told her about his own feelings on love.

 ******************************** *

Rin giggled as one of the spectators upon seeing the technique Naruto had just used and able to hear the shouted description asked, "Is that really a secret Leaf jutsu?"

An obviously annoyed Hokage responded with a, "No it most certainly is not."

Rin placed her hand up against her chest and could still feel the pounding of her heart from when Naruto had told her after hearing everything she had learned that he would beat some sense into Kakashi. But, it was what he said just before leaving to fulfil his statement that Rin was sure had caused a positive shift in her chakra in regards to her feelings for her lover. "Rin, I can't promise you that I will be able to bring back the kind hearted teammate that you remember. I've learned from past experience that you can't force a person to change, but if there is a way, then I promise you we'll find it."

Confident that if anyone could fulfil such a promise it was the man she could claim to wholeheartedly love. Rin turned away to return to her duties less she give into the temptation to run out and show him just how much she desired him at the moment.

 ******************************** *

"I… I'm cumming," a voice normally heard in quiet and reserved monotone called out reaching levels of passion reserved only for the direst situations or heights of pleasure.

Naruto smiled as the hands buried in his blond locks relaxed allowing him to pull his lips from the pussy he had just orally pleasured. Studying the blue butterfly shaved above it, he was about to announce his own impending release to the woman sucking him, but was interrupted as his head was turned and a pair of soft lips were planted against his. Relaxing into the kiss, he grunted into Mito's kiss as he erupted into Shion's mouth who demonstrated she had learned her lesson from that morning as she quickly swallowed his seed.

She let him pop free of her lips as she savored the last ropes of cum which had coated her tongue, this prompted Mito to pull free of Naruto to crawl towards the Priestess in order to latch her lips to the other woman's. Naruto watched Shion stiffen as Mito kissed her, before relaxing into it as she shared his essence with the red-head.

He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling letting the various moans of his lovers scattered around the bedroom fill him with contentment. A contentment which grew as the naked Konan recovered from the orgasm that he had just given her to straddle him. Reaching up he cupped her cheek causing her to sit back and place her hand over his. His thumb stroked her lip prompting her to suck on it. His dick lurched from the sight, pressing deeper into her pussy causing her to moan in response.

Konan looked at him adoringly, but then he noticed a look appear in her eyes like there was something she wanted to ask him. Having seen it appear several times over the past two days, he asked, "What is it?"

Konan appeared surprised at his insight, but answered, "It can wait."

She tried to raise up so that she could take him inside her, but Naruto held her hips down and then flexing his cock caused her to moan before stating, "No, I don't think it can."

Konan sighed since although she had wanted to discuss something of importance with Naruto, she hadn't expected to have the conversation while naked and feeling the desire to have her lover buried inside her. Still recognizing that the sooner she had the conversation the sooner she might get the two things she desired at present decided to give in.

Naruto then caused her to smile as he folded his hands behind his head before saying, "I'm listening."

Nodding and prepared to hear him shoot down her proposal said, "I wish to reform the Akatsuki."

She could tell the request surprised Naruto as his eyes grew wide for a moment, but then his voice called from the other side of the room, "That sounds like a good idea."

Her smile grew bigger as Naruto turned towards his clone, who was standing in front of a chair with the feet of Rin sticking out from the sides of his shoulders as he pounded her snatch, to say, "She wasn't talking to you."

Rin agreed with Naruto wrapping her hands behind the clone's neck pulling its face closer to hers before stating, "He's right concentrate on your own task."

"Yes ma'am," the clone said kissing her as it began thrusting in her fiercely, rocking the chair back with each powerful stroke.

Naruto looked back up at Konan before saying, "Then you should do it."

Despite figuring Naruto would have reacted similarly to how his clone had, she still sounded surprised as she asked, "Aren't you worried that people will react negatively to such an idea?"

"Not really," Naruto said earnestly, "There are some who probably will, but then it is up to you to show them that the Akatsuki has changed. Whether it is a group or a person nothing is beyond redemption Konan." Moving his hand over her heart he added, "But it is something that can't be forced by others, it must be found within. I know why you wish to redeem the Akatsuki, now show the world that it has."

Despite Rin having concentrated on not much else but the dick burrowing within her, Naruto's words still reached her as much as they did Konan due to their similar hopes about redemption. As a result as she reached her climax she shrieked, "Oh how I love you."

The two on the bed turned towards the just satisfied kunoichi before Konan gazed down at the man the words had been meant for. Rising up, she grasped his hard cock stating, "I concur." Then sliding down his shaft as she began to ride him, intent on showing him in a similar manner."

 ******************************** *

Shion was experiencing the joys of having a woman's tongue explore her moist tunnel as she watched Konan bounce on Naruto's dick. Looking back down her body, her eyes met with Mito's who not several moments before she had been kissing as passionately as if the woman had been Naruto. The Uzumaki obvious had eaten pussy before as she was expertly bringing the Priestess to what promised to be a fabulous climax.

A climax that hit a few seconds later causing Shion to arch her back as she squeezed a tit with one hand and the other to ball up the sheet of the bed. She stared out towards where Rin sat in the chair with a vacant yet satisfied expression. However, the room began to morph and change until she found she was lying on a circle like bed surrounded by a couch and opaque silk drapes hanging from the ceiling. Rin was also replaced with another woman whom Shion did not recognize, but had raven black hair and red eyes which met hers. The woman smiled contently which she imagined was due to the cum beginning to slowly leak from between her pussy lips.

Shion tore her gaze away from the beautiful woman's before zeroing in on the person still kissing her pussy as it lapped up her just released essence from the orgasm she had experienced. The Priestess gasped as she did recognize the woman, as she had just met her the night before and learned they had shared a similar desire for the same blond man, although at present only she had acted upon it.

The vision faded and Shion smiled as she thanked her future self for showing a way to perhaps guide Toki to that particular future. But refocusing herself on the present she surged forward pushing Mito onto her back so that should the future that she had just witnessed come to pass, she would be able to reciprocate.

Giving Mito's pussy a tentative lick, she moaned along with the Uzumaki as she found that it wasn't going to be difficult to get her to want to practice giving a woman pleasure in order to make Toki feel as good as she had just witnessed her making the Shion of the future.

 ******************************** *

Kakashi sighed as even his favorite book didn't do much to alleviate his boredom not that he could concentrate on it as Naruto's words about not needing to shoulder everything alone still reverberated through him. Not to mention, the blows he had taken. Yet despite his taking the lesson to heart, he still sat alone in the oversized room which seemed an apt reflection of just how little he had built for himself over the years. Not wanting to think more on the matter or how old habits were hard to break as he had not done much more than briefly talk with Hanare after crash landing in front of her before sulking off.

A knock at his door provided a momentary distraction from his thoughts, but upon opening it to find Hanare dressed up still as a street perform realized avoiding the feelings the woman stirred in him was going to be easier said than done. "Hello," she said overly cheerfully likely due to the people walking by needing to keep up appearances due to her being a missing-nin from Jomae Village.

"Um, yo," Kakashi replied calmly although his surprise at her appearance was evident.

"I've been hired to play for you," Hanare said still in character although a part of her was obviously afraid he would turn her away.

"Really," Kakashi said having an idea that the person in question sported purple-marks on her cheeks. Stepping to the side he said, "Please come in."

Hanare smiled as she stepped into the room and following him into the living room accepted a pillow from him which she sat on as she began to tune her instrument. Kakashi sat against the front of the suite's couch as she plucked the strings making the adjustments until satisfied with the sound. The silence lingered until Hanare asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Well to be honest, I think I'm more bruised now due to the rough treatment I received from the medic healing me then from my sparring with Naruto," Kakashi said sounding slightly amused although Sakura had let her own displeasure about his keeping secrets known to him as she had patched him up.

"You're very lucky Kakashi to have students that care so much for you," Hanare said starting to play something soothing.

The Jounin agreed although said, "If that's them showing they care for me then I would hate to see what shape I'd be in if they didn't."

Hanare smiled softly before stating, "I'm sorry about Sasuke."

"Me too," Kakashi said with a touch of melancholy, "A part of me wonders if there was more I could do…"

"The path he chose had nothing to do with you," Hanare said quickly.

Her cheeks colored though as she realized in her rush to offer some comfort to the Leaf Jounin she misread the intentions of his statement as he finished, "But of my many failures, I can't consider him one of them." Kakashi could tell Hanare felt self-conscious as a result of her misstep so said, "But thank you. Considering, the lesson Naruto just pounded into me it's no wonder you think that."

The awkwardness that Hanare had begun to feel faded as a result of Kakashi's words. A comfortable silence stretched on between them as she played before the Jounin asked, "So what brought you to the opening ceremony?"

Hanare shrugged before responding, "Several weeks ago, I was approached by the woman that asked me to play for you tonight. She introduced herself as a talent scout, although strangely enough she's working as a waitress during the ceremony. She offered me pretty decent pay for attending which as I'm sure you know is hard for a street performer to turn down."

Hanare was a little unsure why Kakashi sounded slightly jealous as he asked, "Is that all she offered?"

"At the time," Hanare said with a nod, "although after asking me to give you a private performance. She said that afterwards I should stop by the suite she is staying at where I'd be offered another opportunity."

Kakashi asked which suite she had been given, and recognizing it as Naruto's felt that Rin was giving him one last chance to act before Hanare too might become devoted to the blond. The masked man felt rather annoyed at his teammate for effectively putting him in such a pressure situation, although he supposed he did deserve to be in it as he had denied to her earlier about harboring any such feelings for Hanare. Feeling nervous he asked, "So how long will this private show last?"

"I need to meet with her in a couple of hours," Hanare said continuing to pluck her instrument.

The nervousness he felt built as he asked, "Well… what if I asked you to skip it and stay with me?"

Hanare missed a string as she looked at Kakashi in surprise. The man gave her a smile from behind his mask as he said, "Well that is if you don't mind missing out on the opportu…"

Kakashi found his ability to speak hampered by the reminder of the bruised sternum Naruto had left him with as Hanare flew towards him and pressed her lips to his through the mask. Kakashi leaned back, pulling the mask down allowing their lips to touch for the first time without the cloth barrier but would not be the last. Wrapping his arms around her, he basked in the joys of the present for the first time he could remember doing so in ages.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 63: Grand Opening: Part III**

"What is it?" Kakashi asked after Hanare pulled back from the kiss they had just been sharing.

She smiled as she replied, "Nothing, I've always wondered what you hid behind your mask."

Kakashi chuckled, "You're hardly alone in that. Does my face live up to your expectations?"

"Surpasses them really," Hanare said with a purr, "I'm actually quite indebted to that mask though. I'm sure if not for it that there would have been quite the string of women competing for your attention."

"Not as many as you might think," the Leaf jounin replied. "There have been a few romances here and there in my life. But in the end I drove them all away."

"I see," Hanare said sadly for the man able to sense the despair that he carried with him and she hoped her presence would help ease. Cupping Kakashi's face she said, "I think you'll find I'm rather stubborn, especially when a long awaited dream stands before me."

Kakashi smiled while stating, "Well that's good to know, since I'm sure I'll be testing your patience."

Hanare pulled the hat she wore as part of her entertainer's garb from her head before saying contently, "I'm looking forward to it."

She then leaned forward placing her lips against Kakashi's. Their kiss began slowly but soon the lines between them became blurred as it heated up and Hanare pressed her body tightly against Kakashi's. The Jounin's chest burned as a reminder of Naruto and later Sakura's displeasure at his keeping secrets from them due to the bruises they had left him with. Yet he ignored it, and pulled her tighter into him as their passions grew hotter.

Kakashi shivered from her touch as Hanare's hand slid under his shirt and up his stomach until it rested on his chest. She then leaned back leaving a thin trail of saliva between them before pulling Kakashi's shirt over his head. She then quickly resealed her lips back to his after tossing it away.

She moaned a few moments later as Kakashi began to fondle her breast through the red sleeveless top she was wearing. The Leaf Jounin felt her nipple harden through the shirt so cupping her tit pushed it out the top. Hanare broke the kiss and moaned as Kakashi began to roll the nub between his index finger and thumb, and he took advantage of her leaning back to give voice to her pleasure to lean forward to tease it with his tongue. He flicked the raised flesh with his tongue before sucking on her tit like a newborn.

Hanare cooed delightfully as he continued to tease her sensitive nub even as he sucked on it. Her hands rubbed down his back, until she was forced to raise them over her head when Kakashi raised her shirt over her head. He tossed it away once she came free and then attacked her other breast while he groped the first. Hanare began to grind her hips against his and her pleased moans grew a little louder as she felt an increased pressure against her as he began to harden.

Hanare let out a surprised shriek as Kakashi pushed her back so that she was lying on the floor. He grabbed her skirt and pulled it down when she raised her hips taking her panties with so that when he threw the items to the side she laid exposed before him. The unmasked jounin studied her uncovered beauty with his good eye keeping the Sharingan one closed, although he was tempted to expose it hoping the Kekkei Genkai would commit the moment to memory the same way that it did jutsu.

Hanare didn't feel any shame as his eye drank in her naked beauty; a part of her wished that she could feel the modesty that she liked to believe such a moment deserved. However, the hardships of the shinobi life she had lived, where her looks had just been another tool in her arsenal to gain access to vital information for her village had robbed her of such. Still, despite some of the actions she had taken to get that information, she didn't feel dirty as she was quite aware that Kakashi wasn't a blushing virgin either. Based on his early statement about his failed romances she believed that for him sex had been little more than a means to escape the bleak realities of the present.

With that thought, she wondered and secretly hoped that in a sense tonight would be a first for both of them. A first time where sex wasn't used as an escape or as a tool, but as a means for two damaged people to come together and pursue happiness together. It was thinking like that which did cause Hanare to begin to blush and to fret a little as she began to wonder if the still silent man found her desirable.

But she didn't need to wonder long as the gray haired man's good eye met hers before stating, "You're beautiful."

He leaned forward to taste her lips once more, before kissing down her body. His lips stopped just before the small circular patch of hair above her moistened pussy. He caused her to shiver by first blowing on her mound which caused the fire burning within in her to blaze even hotter. He then began to run his tongue around her snatch, but avoided it directly causing her to whine from the lack of direct stimulation to her needful and growing increasingly wetter snatch. She was on the verge of begging Kakashi to touch her vagina when she felt the first exploratory lick pass over it so softly she almost wondered if she had imagined it.

The next swipe of his tongue was a little firmer causing her to gasp, and then openly moan as it began to glide over her folds. Hanare ran her hands over her body focusing primarily on her chest as she basked in the feeling of having her pussy eaten by the jounin. She began to rock her hips as Kakashi's tongue began to focus on teasing her clit while he began to finger her. He soon was pumping two of his fingers within her while his tongue danced around the hood of her clit.

However, despite the deliciousness of an impending release building within her, Hanare didn't want to be the only one feeling good so said, "K-kakashi… I want to… let me make you feel good too."

The jounin stopped, looking up the Jomae woman's body before sitting back. Hanare instantly missed the feeling of his tongue and fingers, but forgot about it as her anticipation grew from his reaching for the front of his pants. Upon his pulling them down, she was sure her eyes grew wide as his manhood popped free. He stepped out of them before sitting down on the couch and fisted his hardness as he waited for her to join him.

Hanare climbed to her hands and knees before crawling towards him. She knelt on the floor in front of him, but as she gave the underside of his cock a lick, Kakashi reached behind her head and pulled her up towards him until she was straddling his lap.

Kakashi groaned pleasantly as Hanare took possession of his dick stroking it several times before placing the entrance to her core against it. Hanare's brown eyes met Kakashi's lone open one as she rubbed her drenched lower lips against the tip of his cock before sliding down it. Her eyes closed as a look of bliss appeared on her face which grew stronger the further down his shaft that she sunk. Once she reached the base, she let out a content sigh and paused with him fully inside her in order to savor the moment.

Kakashi savored the moment as well before letting out a grunt of satisfaction as Hanare began to rise up his dick. His hands reached back grabbing her butt and pulled her back down as if to prevent her from fully removing him from within her. Hanare allowed his downward pressure to aid her decent fighting it enough just to draw the moment out before, his pressure on her hips relented to allow her to rise back up.

Their pace began to grow wilder as their needs for release began to take over from the joy of being connected. Hanare bounced on Kakashi's shaft while his hands slid from her backside to squeeze her swaying tits. Hanare arched her back as she rested her hands on his knees and began grinding her hips into his.

The brown haired kunoichi then deciding a change of pace was in order, stopped her movements before spinning to face away from the man whose dick never left her. She placed her feet on Kakashi's knees and rested her hands on his chest. She let out a loud cry as Kakashi immediately began pistoning his dick within her while one hand reached up to cup a breast and the other began to rub the top of her pussy.

It didn't take long for Hanare to feel a climax approaching, but she held back from giving into the building pressure until she heard Kakashi grunt, "I…I'm close…"

Although it was the last thing she wanted but felt she must due to it not being a safe day for her, Hanare let him slip outside of her but quickly reached down placing his shaft against her pussy and held his dick against it with her hand. She then rubbed her pussy along his cock until he groaned and began to spew his seed onto her stomach. She climaxed a moment later drenching his lap in her own release before sagging against his chest. She looked over her shoulder apologetically before explaining, "Today is a dangerous day for me."

Kakashi nodded his understanding as he replied, "It's fine. Do you want me to run out for some condoms? I'm afraid spending my nights with a beautiful woman was the last thing I expected for this trip."

Hanare smiled before standing as she said, "Maybe later. But in truth, I don't wish to be denied the feel of your flesh inside me." Reaching behind her with one hand and looking over her shoulder she exposed the rosebud of her ass while stating, "And you can cum in here all you want without us needing to worry about the repercussions." Hanare began walking towards where she expected the bedrooms to be without looking back confident that the Legendary Copy-nin was right behind her.

 ******************************** *

Kakashi wasn't sure how to feel as he and Hanare stood before the door of Naruto's suite. However, before they had fallen asleep, Hanare had told him that she intended to still go to the suite if only to apologize for not making the meeting. Although he had agreed to go with her as a way to support her since he wasn't sure if he should or could share the truth about Naruto's harem. His dreams had offered another explanation which was that a part of him was likely afraid she might still end up a lover of his student if he let her go by herself. He felt silly for even dreaming up such a thing, but still placed a protective arm around her after she knocked on the door.

A moment later it opened revealing Rin, who although her eyes twinkled amused at the scene still said, "You're late."

Hanare bowed apologetically stating, "Yes, I'm sorry. I…"

"Well you're here now are you ready to discuss the opportunity we have for you," Rin said opening the door fully.

Kakashi was a little confused by his former teammate's words so stated, "Actually, she's here to explain that she…"

"Oh shut up Kakashi," a voice called from inside the suite causing the Jounin's lone exposed eye to go wide as he recognized the voice of his village leader. Tsunade continued, "Get your asses in here."

Hanare looked at him confused, but the Jounin gave her a shrug before guiding her into the suite as Rin stepped to the side to make room and closed the door after they entered. Entering the living room, they found an obviously annoyed Hokage sitting in a chair with a game of solitaire laid out before her on a coffee table that also contained a stack of files. Kakashi moved before his leader to explain, "Um… Lady Tsunade, I'm sorry she missed the appointment last night but I was…"

Tsunade silenced him by waving her hand dismissively before stating, "Yes, yes, congratulations on getting laid last night. However, despite what you've spent the past few decades thinking the world doesn't revolve around you." Her voice softened as she added, "Although, truthfully I was little better." Focusing an annoyed glance at Rin, she continued while indication the two should sit on the couch next to her, "Not to mention you were likely encouraged to jump to the conclusion that you did."

"I'm sorry, but I feel like I'm entering this conversation half-way through," Hanare said still blushing from the Hokage apparently knowing what kept her from the meeting.

"Basically, Kakashi was under the impression that if he didn't make a claim on you then this morning you'd be another of his students lovers," Rin said obviously pleased things had gone according to her plan.

"I see," Hanare said still confused, "And if he didn't."

"Then last night's meeting might have gone differently, which I for one wish it had since I would now be in the arms of my beloved instead of here."

Hanare's eyes grew wide as she understood the implications of the Hokage's words as she said, "Then that means…"

Tsunade nodded as she confirmed, "Yes, both Rin and I are lovers of Naruto."

Hanare looked towards Kakashi before a small smile appeared as she said, "Is that why you insisted on accompanying me this morning? Perhaps worried I'd run off with your student?"

Kakashi sighed, admitting, "Maybe a little. Listening to his lovers speak, they seem to believe he can charm anyone."

Hanare giggled before looking towards Tsunade, asking, "Just how many women has he charmed into becoming his lovers."

"At present," Tsunade said with a note of pride in how virile her lover was, "Forty-nine officially, with one being questionable but technically bound to him."

Kakashi noted Hanare's eyes growing wide at the number, and could practically see her thoughts turning towards wondering how Naruto could even please so many women. Not wanting her wondering about such things, he cleared his throat before saying, "Anyway, you said this meeting had nothing to do with such matters. So what exactly did you want to see Hanare for?"

Rin giggled as she teased, "It's a little refreshing seeing the usually calm and collected Kakashi acting nervous for a change."

Hanare couldn't argue with the statement, but placed her hand on his knee stating, "Don't worry Kakashi, I'm not going anywhere."

Tsunade smiled softly before turning serious as she said, "Are you sure of that? By that I mean, how much thought have you given to how your relationship would work considering your status as a missing-nin?"

"To be honest not much," Hanare admitted, "I just wanted to enjoy the moment before letting the realities of how difficult it would be settle in. I don't expect Konoha to take me in considering how politically difficult doing so would be."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow stating, "Oh, it wouldn't be the first time. We had little issue with taking in Fu despite it putting us at odds with Taki. However, that will not be the case this time around."

Hanare's eyes widened as she said pleased, "You mean I'll be able to stay in Konoha? How? Jomae is notoriously vengeful against those that betray the village. I've had several close calls over the years."

Tsunade could tell Kakashi had been caught by surprise by the revelation as he looked at the missing-nin worriedly. Hanare gave him a calming smile before stating towards the Hokage, "You must have some leverage over them in order to convince them to drop the matter. I find it hard to believe that you would be willing to use it just to allow Kakashi and me to be together."

Tsunade nodded as she admitted, "Yes, although Naruto does tend to make a persuasive argument." From the way her cheeks colored, Tsunade was sure the others present knew it wasn't just words he had used to convince her to go along with his wishes.

Hanare smirked, but kept her tone serious as she asked, "Did Naruto really do it just for Kakashi and me?"

"He did yes," Tsunade replied proudly, "However, despite his vigorous pleading. I am still the Hokage and couldn't give up such valuable leverage without the village in some way benefiting as well."

Kakashi was surprised and touched at his student's efforts on his behalf, but curious about what price his village paid asked, "What leverage are you referring too? I was under the impression we had cut off all contact with Jomae after the incident with Hanare."

"True, but that doesn't mean Jomae was done with us," Tsunade replied handing a folder towards the Jounin. Kakashi opened it and she noticed that he was surprised by its contents, he looked up as if asking for confirmation which she supplied by nodding her head. Explaining for Hanare's benefit she said, "Considering how you were used to get information on us I doubt you would be aware of this, but it turns out that Jomae managed to get a spy in our midst despite your going rogue."

Hanare thought for a second before stating, "The jounin that was to be used to trade for me."

Tsunade smiled briefly as if pleased by her being able to come to such a conclusion. Kakashi spoke up stating, "It's just hard to believe Riichi is a mole."

"Not really," Tsunade stated, "It actually turns out he was one even before his capture. It makes sense when you consider that before Jomae could even begin their plan to put Hanare in our ranks they would need to have a means of extracting her. Attacking us heads on is obviously out of the question, and they couldn't be sure we would deal for just any random shinobi they grabbed. But a jounin and high-level information gather such as Riichi is someone we would almost certainly need to strike a bargain for if only to keep what he knows from being learned. The Third had his doubts about him before his capture, and was almost certain of them afterwards. That was why he was transferred onto Shinobu Mibu's squad afterwards, a squad mind you with the dubious distinction of also containing Yosu Mibuto."

Recognizing the name of the man that much like Anko, had once been trained by the Sannin Orochimaru, and furthermore, had also been the jounin sensei for Kabuto and his teammates, who had turned out to be spies that had also worked for the snake Sannin, Kakashi stated, "So what you're saying is that basically anyone that ends up on Shinobu's squad is possibly a traitor."

"Precisely," Tsunade said leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs, "Under Shinobu's watch it is quickly determined if a suspected traitor is actually one or not, and if not they are then transferred onto a new squad. If they are, they are used as tools to spread disinformation or information which might manipulate those that they report to, to act in Konoha's best interest."

"I'm guessing that in Jomae's case it was the latter," Kakashi said closing the folder.

"Yes, they were given information that caused them to act against several villages that were enacting plots that might have caused trouble for us. These actions were undertaken under the careful gaze of several Leaf Shinobi that just so happened to be in the area to document this." Tsunade smiled as she said, "Something the current head of Jomae was quite shocked to learn I assure you. Naturally, he asked me what it would take for our carefully gathered intelligence to never see the light of day. He quickly decided that rescinding the kill on sight order for one shinobi was the far better course of action then earning the ire of several shinobi villages. Particularly since one of the plots was Iwa's."

Hanare was struck speechless, but then recalling Tsunade's words stated, "I thank you for your efforts on my behalf, but now I believe there is the matter of what you expect in return." Looking towards Kakashi, she then returned her gaze to the Hokage before asking, "Was this leverage to be used to convince me to perhaps become Naruto's lover like you, should Kakashi have chosen to let me leave last night?"

Hanare knew what she suggested had offended the two women that proudly called themselves Naruto's. However, Rin's face softened first as she said, "I suppose I can see why you might believe that. It would likely be true of any other person. However, Naruto had no such designs for you."

For a moment Hanare felt as if she should be offended, which she couldn't exactly explain considering she knew he had close to fifty women in his life. She did suspect that from hearing about the number of women he was with and learning she had never truly been considered a viable target was the reason for it. The Hokage seemed to have an idea of what was going on inside her mind as the woman said, "I assure you that if Naruto didn't already consider you to be Kakashi's then you would have been considered for a more pleasurable opening then why we wanted to talk with you."

The three women laughed as Kakashi stated, "I'm not sure how comfortable I am with hearing that."

"Then just be glad you got to her when you did," Rin said with a wide grin.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, before stating, "You made a friend for life with your actions Hanare. You impressed Naruto with your decision not to go through with your mission for Konoha's behalf. Furthermore, you maintained a certain level of loyalty to Jomae by not giving us any of their secrets."

"I didn't have any to give," Hanare stated.

"True, but you endured a session in the Honesty Room," Tsunade said impressed. "If you had wanted to avoid that you could have offered to turn traitor in a similar manner as Riichi. Instead you chose a path which offered you no benefits, remaining loyal to the place of your birth and the place you actually called home."

Hearing the respect in the Hokage's voice Hanare inclined her head graciously, "Thank you for the praise. But according to your earlier statement you wouldn't have worked out such a deal if Konoha didn't benefit. Plus, you are sharing quite a bit of information that I can only guess is deeply classified. Not to mention your own unique situation with Naruto. However, I'm not sure why?"

"Well first I suppose I should explain why Naurto has taken so many lovers and what our goals are." Tsunade quickly laid out the ground work of how the Harem started and their lover's ambition which united them before stating, "We are trusting you with our secrets for the same reason that we have let Kakashi know about them. But furthermore, because it could be problematic if the woman that I have nominated to head up the Joint Allied Intelligence Network began looking into our actions."

Hanare's mouth dropped down in surprise before asking, "W..what? I've heard of no such group, and more importantly why would you suggest me."

Tsunade smiled at the woman before explaining, "Well you've never heard of it because it doesn't quite exist yet. As to why you, as I just explained you impressed Naruto with your actions and if he believes you are someone worth trusting then as far as I am concerned that's good enough. More importantly though, it almost has to be someone with your background."

"I'm afraid I don't follow," Hanare said not sure why the Hokage thought someone who would betray her home village would be accepted into such an important role.

Tsunade understood why the woman would think she was unqualified, but explained, "Hanare, I'm sure you've heard of the Training Force that Konoha and Suna put together." When the woman nodded she continued, "There were quite a few reasons for its existence, but it also served as an ideal of what all the Shinobi Village's might be able to achieve should they come together. However, it didn't come together without its hiccups due to the old animosities between Suna and Konoha which the Hardliners and Root tried to keep alive. From past experience we can infer that there will likely be a similar element inside Kumo."

"Which does beg the question of why you think I would be accepted to an intelligence position for such a group?"

Tsunade smiled as she replied, "Not just a position, but to run the intelligence division of it. You see Hanare nominating a commanding officer for the troops is easy. The man sitting next to you for example is who I plan to nominate when the Alliance Task Force is assembled after the next Chunin Exams."

Hanare looked towards Kakashi in surprise who shrugged stating, "It's the first I've heard of it."

Tsunade smirked as she said, "True, it is still very hush-hush. But the J.A.I.N is something that we want to put in place beforehand. Now the reasons that I believe you are perfect for the job is twofold. First, as I stated nominating a commander is easy. Shinobi that reach the rank of chunin can very quickly determine if a commander is acting with a squad or units best interest at heart. They are, after all, trained to step in if a commander is killed or incapacitated so are often presented the same information or can read a fluid situation in a similar manner as those giving the orders. However, it is in the realm of intelligence gathering that battles are won or lost without men ever entering the field. A bad commander here could cause untold damage with no one being the wiser depending on how they disseminate the information they have access to. But they don't even need to have evil intentions to cause cracks within the Alliance Task Force. For example, almost anyone we nominate will have ties to one of the villages that comprise the alliance. So let's assume they receive information which they believe would benefit their home village. Well they might be tempted to pass that information only onto their own village and if word got out then cracks could begin to occur which would cause the alliance to fracture."

Hanare could see why the Hokage thought she would be useful so said, "Then I'm guessing the second reason that you wish to nominate me is because technically I don't have a home village."

"Don't be silly," Tsunade replied quickly, "Konoha is now your home." The Hokage smiled as Hanare's eyes began to grow teary from her statement. She gave the woman a moment to compose herself before continuing, "However, your background does tend to lend itself as why you would want to make the alliance work. You're a woman that never had the chance to set foot in the village you were born to serve. The reason for that was due to the suspicious and guarded nature of the Shinobi World which Jomae takes to the extreme. The alliance is something which might help prevent future generations from having to suffer an as lonely childhood as you did. Therefore, it would be expected of you to call all the villages on whatever bullshit they might try to pull. We also hope that the J.A.I.N will also prevent schemes like what the criminal Tobi tried to pull by using Akatsuki. By spreading their numerous crimes over the entire shinobi world, and our not working together to stop them, they could have pulled off something quite large and dangerous before we even mobilized to stop them. One of the jobs this Allied Task Force will have, and for which you, if confirmed, will be tasked with providing them the intelligence for, is to prevent any such group from trying to exploit similar cracks in our response time in the future."

Hanare felt a heavy pressure on her shoulders which lessened as Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and confidently stating, "You'll do fine." He followed it up with an eye smile and due to their night together she knew was mirrored on his lips.

Hanare nodded, but asked, "I'm guessing that my being given the position is still far from a done deal?"

Tsunade nodded before responding, "Let's just say that not everyone who has a say in the matter is as enlightened as I am."

 ******************************** *

The Raikage sneezed and then stated, "Damn, I better not be getting sick because of having to look for that idiot brother of mine." Promising himself that Bee would suffer for making him worry, especially coming so soon after the last time, although it had been a little over a year since Sasuke and Kisame had attacked him. Wondering what had made his brother decide to sneak off of Turtle Island this time, the Raikage was concerned that it centered around the Chunin Aisha.

Looking at the report that had caused him to arrive to his office early and was from Yugito it read, "I've made contact with Aisha's family; it appears that her story of needing time off to look after her sick grandmother is false. They have no idea about where she actually is."

Ay felt his teeth begin to grind as he recalled how the Chunin had appeared before him claiming she needed to care for her sick relative. A part of the Raikage had felt that he was being lied to, especially as the woman had never come off as anything but spoiled and only caring about her own interests. Furthermore, she barely applied herself towards being a shinobi, instead slacking off on her duties to pursue a singing career. Ay tolerated her behavior only because for whatever reason his brother, as well as a good number of his shinobi did enjoy her music, which considering how Kumogakure's finances had been in such desperate straits before its joining the alliance. He had felt any distractions from the situation had been welcome ones for his people. However, with the turnaround brought about because of the trade going on between all the villages of the allaince, he had intended to set her straight on the requirements necessary to be a kunoichi of Kumogakure.

Ay had sent Yugito to check on Aisha to see if Bee was there, since shortly before Aisha had taken her leave, there had been an escape from the Kumogakure Maximum Security Prison: Iron Mountain. The escapee was a man named Nyau, a Jounin level shinobi in his mid-twenties despite his child like demeanor. He also was an accomplished genjutsu user, who used a recorder to play melodies in order to cast his jutsu. The village the man hailed from remained unknown although Ay suspected he was a missing-nin from Sound even though the village had become defunct after Orochimaru's death so the term didn't quite apply. He had been caught though, after seemingly becoming infatuated with Aisha, and the person who had apprehended him had been none other than Killer Bee during one of the woman's concerts. Not that Aisha had shown any gratitude instead growing upset at the disruption of her show.

Despite his anger at the kunoichi for lying to him, Ay was still worried for her safety as Nyau was a particularly bloodthirsty and sadistic individual as even though his escape due to outside intervention had gone off smoothly. He had still taken the time to kidnap and skin the face off of a woman at an Inn he was supposed to lay low at and had done so while she was still alive. Ay only hoped that he wouldn't be receiving a similar report in regards to Aisha soon.

Sitting back in his chair, he closed his eyes and listened to a television he had brought up to his office. He normally didn't bother watching anything on the device, but with the Grand Opening of the Whirling Tides Manor which he had been invited to, but had to decline due to the current situations going on with his missing shinobi. Still, he was glad to hear it was a success as the event was useful in building connections to further bolster the Alliance.

Letting the words sink in he heard, "Thank you for the report, Akihiro. Now let's tune into Ana Ketsuno's report from this morning about the third day of the celebration which is the grand opening of the Whirling Tides Manor."

"Thank you everyone," the woman the announcer had introduced said cheerfully. Ay spared a moment to look at the screen taking in the cute brown-haired woman wearing a pink yukata and was standing next to Koyuki Kazahana. Due to the limits of broadcasting technology Ay knew the video had been recorded almost a full day before, and had even been old news when it had first been broadcasted the night before since currently it was the start of the fourth day of the celebration that morning.

He turned back to the day's reports that he needed to attend to as the reporter said, "I'm standing next to a woman that needs no introduction, but if you have been living under a rock is the actress and Daimyo of Spring Koyuki Kazahana. Thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

"You're quite welcome," the Daimyo said charmingly.

"I understand you are just arriving today."

"That's right, you actually caught me on the way to checking in. I would have loved to be here for the opening night, but sadly I had matters that needed attending too."

"One of those matters wouldn't have been the filming of the new Princess Gale movie would it," Ana said eagerly.

Koyuki laughed softly, but said, "I'm afraid not. Although I can say that everything is coming together nicely. Currently we are working on the costumes and finalizing the shooting locations. I excited to say we will be the first major motion picture to be filming at the base of the famed mountain Nantai."

"That's in Earth Country correct?"

"Yes it is," Koyuki said pleased.

Ana's eyes seemed to widen as she looked at something off screen and obviously wanting to be the first to get the scoop said, "I'm sure I've kept you from the celebration long enough. Thank you for the time and know that I'm eagerly awaiting the next installment of the Princess Gale series."

Koyuki smiled as she said, "You and me both. Take care."

Ay's interest was piqued as he wondered what guest would be important enough to cause the reporter to cut the interview with Koyuki short. He wondered if his ears had failed him as he heard, "Lord Raikage… Lord Raikage. I'm Ana Ketsuno with…"

Ay caught sight of himself as the camera came into focus on the man the reporter was talking to. The doppelganger's face took on a look of concern as he said, "Ya fool, ya fool. Who gave you permission to film me?"

His hand reached for the camera blocking the lens, as Ana called, "Hey stop that you'll break the…" The screen went blank before cutting back to the two in studio reporters with the woman that had announced the news section saying, "Who knew the Raikage was so camera shy?"

The other announcer began chuckling at the woman's joke which as Ay watched he felt as if every vein in his body was standing at attention due to his anger as he growled, "Bee, I'm going to make you wish you had never been born." Without a second thought he turned away from his desk and leapt, smashing through the window as he began the journey to Wave to fulfil his declaration.

 ******************************** *

Mabui was on her way into the office when she saw the large window of the Raikage's office explode outwards. She caught sight of the Raikage taking off over the rooftops and heading towards the gate. She sighed, but was at least partially glad that she would be able to speak with the maintenance department on her way up to her desk instead of needing to make a special trip. Figuring the Raikage had an idea of where Bee was and had decided to collect him personally; she also made a mental note to send a chunin to inform Darui and Shee of their leader's sudden departure so they could follow him. Moving to complete the tasks that she had just given herself and adding a note to let Yugito know as well, she wondered if whether or not she'd soon be feeling any new presences via her foxmark as the opening ceremony entered its fourth day.  
 ******************************** *

Naruto sat back in his chair enjoying the dinner that had just been served bringing to close the fourth day of the celebration. He smiled at his lovers present and favored Toki with a grin as well. He could tell the woman was a little uncomfortable with the sitting arrangements primarily as at present she was the only woman not bound to him. Sitting beside him was Ayame as had been the case for every night thus far enjoying the benefit her official girlfriend status afforded her. On his other side was Tayuya, who had arrived with Koyuki, and had beaten out Sakura for the spot. Sakura had chosen the next seat followed by Koyuki, Fubuki, Shion, and then Toki herself.

Naruto looked around suddenly as he felt a strange ghostly voice that he couldn't quite make out what it said and upon looking in the direction that it seemed to have originated from wasn't surprised to be looking towards a table that contained several more of his lovers. The reason for that was every time he felt it; the voice seemed to feel as if it was coming from the Raikage. He smiled as he could see Tsunade was growing annoyed with Kumo's village leader due to her trying to press him about making a decision about Hanare. Instead the Raikage had claimed that he had just come to take in some of the acts and to party. Naruto found the man's behavior rather strange, but figured he probably didn't get very many chances to cut loose so wanted to take advantage.

Naruto frowned though as the whisper of the voice he had been hearing seemingly spoke once again conveying a feeling of annoyance, although he had the opinion that for him to hear it the whisper was actually shouting. "What's wrong," Tsunami's voice came from behind him upon noticing the frown, "I know there wasn't any ramen on the menu tonight, but I hope the dinner was to your liking."

Naruto nodded stating, "It was fantastic, and I do eat more than ramen you know."

"Only begrudgingly most of the time," Ayame teased.

"Then shall I endeavor to keep ramen on the menu," a voice asked from behind Tsunami. "I'm afraid I was a little unprepared for the demand for it, although in truth most of my stock was consumed by the occupant at this table."

Naruto focused on the woman that had spoken and was a taken aback by her garb. Although he could easily picture her as a chef, due to the white apron like gown that she wore over what appeared to be shinobi like red shirt and pants. Yet she also seemed to want to project the image of a shinobi as wrapped around her arms were orange arm warmers which appeared similar in design to the kind Gai used around his legs. To complete the shinobi motif the woman's face and hair was covered in a mask which matched the red of her shirt and where the forehead protector would be for most shinobi was an unusually smaller square metal plate, instead of the normal rectangle, with a halo over a cloud on it.

Tsunami smiled having noticed how all the customers seemed to react to the woman's style of dress. Making the introductions she said, "I figured now would be a good time to introduce everyone to the head chef behind all the food that has been served. Her name is Chiru."

The woman bowed polite as she said, "It is an honor."

Tsunami having received the same question from all the other tables thus far prepared to explain the woman's background. As such she was caught by surprise as Naruto said, "You're a Ryouri Ninja right?"

"Indeed," the woman said pleased someone had heard of her group, "I like many of my brethren originated from the Land of Lightning. However, some like myself have begun to move into other lands hoping to improve our ninjutsu as well as our culinary skill. May I ask how you have heard of us as we rarely left the Land of Lightning until very recently?"

Naruto grew a little nervous scratching his cheek before explaining, "Well, um… a cooking-nin named Hakkaku kidnaped Ayame in order to get her old man's secret recipe, which didn't actually exist."

Chiru's eyes grew wide as she bowed deeply and apologetically while she said, "Please accept my humblest apologies. I suppose then it is a good thing that Hakkaku was excommunicated from our order."

"Really," Sakura said surprised, "I mean yes kidnapping Ayame was wrong, but what else could he have done to get booted out."

Chiru straightened after Ayame assured the woman that she didn't think poorly of the Ryouri due to the actions of a few bad apples. The cooking-nin then explained, "Hakkaku and a few others like him let their passions get the better of them. Our ordered was founded to feed shinobi due to the original Ryouri-nin nearly starving while on a mission. For a while, Kumo barely tolerated our presence in their lands, but on a few occasions our being present has helped badly malnourished shinobi returning from difficult missions, so a type of truce was established. Yet, men like Hakkaku tend to forget that noble goal instead seeking new tastes to increase their skill and then sell it to wealthy clients."

"Um not to point out the obvious, but are you not doing the same thing?" Fubuki asked.

Tsunami shook her head stating, "Hardly, she's working here only for the event and is charging substantially less than some of the other chefs that applied for the position. The new fully time head chef starts next week. I'm trying to convince Chiru to stay on, or to at least let me pay her what she deserves, but she has refused."

"I do thank you for your kind words, Miss Tsunami. However, with the recent inclusion of Kumogakure into the Alliance between Suna and Konoha, it is my hope that my order can soon begin to help hungry shinobi in other countries as well. It is my deepest wish that by serving the leaders of the other villages at this event that they will see the benefit of having us around as Kumo has."

"Well I for one wish you the best of luck," Naruto said pleasantly, "It will be a nice treat to stumble along someone with a warm meal that they are willing to share on some missions."

"Thank you," Chiru said, "I hope we meet again." Bowing politely the woman followed Tsunami to the next table where she graciously explained why she was dressed as a shinobi along with her goals and aspirations.

Naruto watched her for a moment, before hearing the whisper again. Turning towards what he suspected might be the source; he frowned as he saw the Raikage again. But his gaze shifted to Mito, who was sitting opposite the man and noticed she also was wearing a slight frown although her gaze seemed to shift about as if trying to find the source of what was bothering her. Naruto stood excusing himself to approach Mito, who upon seeing him stood as well to find a spot where they could talk.

 ********************************  
Kin sat in one of the back areas where the wait staff and entertainment staff took their breaks. She was there observing a potential future candidate for the Harem although she was recommending that the woman not be added.

Looking over her notes she read, "Aisha is currently a chunin of Kumogakure. Although popular in her home village it is my opinion that she has let it go to her head. I've observed her constantly belittling 'the help' myself included. She doesn't seem interested in anything other than using the current alliance as a means to grow her music career and it appears that she views her shinobi duties as an unwanted distraction. I suppose she could be potential valuable should her music career blossom as she hopes, but she would need a massive attitude adjustment. I'll volunteer to help provided that adjustment if it is to be administered via someone's fists. Ultimately without such an adjustment and even should she become attracted towards Naruto, I don't know if she would be able to accept playing second-fiddle to anyone. Therefore, it is my recommendation that she not be considered a viable target, although maybe we could let Anko play with her."

Kin felt a small smile appear on her face at the idea of the Diva with a ball gag in her mouth while Anko "played" with the woman. However, it faded as she let the currently nervous looking Diva fade from her focus to think about her upcoming role as a client of Naruto's looking for her long-lost sister. Kin like some of the other women who had returned from the dead, which although wasn't a term that exactly applied to her, it would have had Kushina while still inside her son not found a means to resurrect Haku, and keep her alive in the process, had needed a backstory to explain her sudden reappearance. A part of her had wondered if such a thing was necessary, as she doubted that Kabuto even remembered who he had used for the sacrifice that brought Haku back, but nonetheless those that looked into her background would find that she had defected from Sound during the Sand/Sound invasion. After providing some intel on Sound which in truth had been gathered by Jiraiya, but had been changed to show she was the source, she had been kept in protective custody until Orochimaru had been reported dead.

Kin was a little nervous at the prospect of returning to the Land of Rice Paddies now that the Sound Village was considered abandoned, although calling it a village had always been a stretch. Yet, her nervousness wasn't due to the idea of some ninja looking for revenge as a result of her fabricated betrayal, but due to the cover story that Naruto was escorting her to look for her sister. Kin and her older sister had been close growing up due to their parents having died when they were just children. However, that had ended after Orochimaru had appeared in their town with promises of power, and money. Kin had grown tired of a life with precious little of either, as had many youths like her particularly due to the barely tolerable conditions that had been most of Rice Paddies citizens existence after the Daimyo's disastrous campaign to expand his territories which had also decimated the Fuma Clan.

Kin's sister, Kotohime, had cautioned her against believing the Snake Sannin's honey-filled words. However, Kin had been blinded by the prospect of a life without needing to beg, scrape together, or steal everything they needed just to survive. The last words either woman had uttered towards each other had been in anger as Kin had stormed out of the house never to return. That her sister had been right, wasn't necessarily a bitter pill to swallow, but as both had said incredibly hurtful things towards one another, Kin worried she'd find her sister still nursing a grudge and would reject her. Considering how her near death experience had filled her with regret over the destruction of their formerly close bond, she wasn't sure how she could take knowing her sister still wanted nothing to do with her which was why she hadn't sought her out on her own.

Figuring she'd know soon enough and glad Naruto would be there if things went poorly. She was about to return to work when a man in a white suit burst into the room. He quickly moved towards Aisha before stating angrily, "What the fuck are you thinking canceling last night's show? More importantly why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

"Look I couldn't go on okay," Aisha said her usual attitude cowed somewhat which surprised Kin, who quickly stood leaving the room, but remained nearby to eavesdrop.

"What do you fucking mean you couldn't go out? Do you know how…"

"Yeah, you told me like a dozen times, but the situation's changed. I'm going to need to cancel tomorrow's show as well."

"What! Tomorrow's the finale, you can't cancel."

"Why not? It took that Tsunami woman like three seconds to find a replacement for last night."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the Raikage's appearance yesterday, does it?" Kin guessed the answer was apparent on the dark-skinned woman's face as without receiving an answer Gantetsu said angrily, "Goddammit Aisha you told me you spoke with him."

Aisha sounding like a child caught in a lie said, "I was going to, but well I heard Bee had gone missing and so the Raikage wouldn't be attending so might have told a small lie instead. The Raikage hasn't exactly been overly supportive of my career."

"Yeah, and what were you going to do when he found out you lied?"

"Well if you had lived up to your end of the bargain and made me a star outside of Lightning it wouldn't have mattered. If my career exploded like you said it would from doing this gig then I'd have just not gone back."

Kin could practically hear the dark smirk in Gantetsu's voice as he said, "So, you're willing to become a missing-nin to become rich and famous, huh?"

"It worked out for you mister Legendary Dark Shinobi," Aisha said smugly.

"I haven't done too badly for myself. Too bad you lack the courage to make the leap when it really matters," Gantetsu said turning away.

Kin prepared to bolt, but the man stopped as Aisha asked angrily. "What's that mean?" The woman's heels clicked as she moved to bar the man's path as she said, "Sure, I've been playing to the crowds outside. But they aren't going to rocket me to the levels of stardom that will guarantee that the Raikage doesn't send his Anbu after me. I need to become so big that his having me arrested or killed only blows up in his face. Your give it time approach isn't going to achieve that."

"Don't try to lay the blame on me. If you had been honest about your intentions then I would have known to change my business model for you. In any case, I'm just going to have to call in one of my other talents. I'm not giving up the coveted last show on the night of the closing because you've grown cold-feet."

"You make it sound like you got something big planned."

"That's right; I got a show planned which will guarantee that everyone will be speaking about you and your music for days and years to come. Take care of yourself Aisha. I'll be sure to hire you when my soon to be megastar needs protection," Gantetsu said.

"Hold on now. I'll perform tomorrow, but you're going to have to get me out of here afterwards. You don't have any idea what the Raikage can be like when he is pissed."

"I'm glad you can be reasonable," the man said pleased. "Don't worry, after tomorrow, no one's going to be able to touch you. This will be a show which will make you into a legend."

Kin frowned, but figured it just went to show why the woman didn't deserve to be included in Naruto's family. Although, she considered informing someone, she decided against it as she felt Kumogakure would also benefit from not having the woman around either.

 ********************************

Kiyomi smiled as she entered the main ballroom of the Whirling Tides Manor having switched places with Mito, after being summoned via her foxmark. Naruto followed her in a few moments later, and almost immediately she could hear what her lover had described as a ghost like whisper. However, to her it was as clear as day, and was shouting.

She had explained what she thought it was to Naruto, as well as theorized that the reason he could hear it was because he had absorbed her original form, although he kept the power still locked behind the seal most of the time, like a walkie-talkie picking up on the frequency the Bijuu communicated through. Yet perhaps due to not having developed the skills to talk in such a way, he was having trouble locking onto it.

She wondered why Yugito wouldn't have reported feeling a similar sensation, but felt that it was likely due to her being used to it as Yoruichi and Gyuki had probably communicated often. Kiyomi wasn't concerned by Gyuki trying to speak with Yoruichi but getting no response, as the two-tails had assured her that she had often ignored the eight-tails for an extended period of time whenever it would let Killer Bee do something stupid and cause Yugito trouble. Considering the previous time Yoruichi had given Gyuki the silent treatment it had lasted for three-years, Kiyomi knew there was still some time before they would need to worry about their fellow Bijuu growing suspicious about it.

Still despite her own reticence to speak with her siblings in the past, it appeared the Gyuki wasn't keen on being ignored by two of its siblings. Kiyomi took a seat accepting a champagne glass from a server that walked by and sipped it as her sibling said, "Dammit Kurama, I know you can hear me. Stop being as stubborn as Matatabi."

Deciding to let her sibling know she was listening she said amused, "Hm, I'm sorry did you say something."

She heard the Bijuu let out an annoyed huff before replying, "You know I did. I've been calling out to you since I've felt your chakra. Although strangely, it seems different somehow, and like its split in some way, but each…."

"Perhaps because my host has a shadow clone running around," Kiyomi covered quickly. "Your own chakra feels different from how I remember it. Have you melded with your host then? That's not like you."

"I've changed; I'm no longer the wild and untamed beast that I once was."

"Well that's quite nice to hear, that you've become domesticated," Kiyomi said. "Your host must be something quite special."

Gyuki sounded suspicious as it asked, "What's gotten into you? You were never so cordial."

"I could go back to ignoring you if you would prefer," Kiyomi said with a mental shrug.

Gyuki sighed, but said, "No, it is good to hear a voice, even one as grating on my nerves as yours. Speaking of which, that seems to have changed as well."

Kiyomi smiled, but replied, "Perhaps, but my host likes it better than me sounding deep and menacing."

"What other changes have you made for the pleasure of your host?"

Kiyomi looked down her body and smirked as she responded, "Oh there have been quite a few. But that's not something I wish to discuss at the moment."

Focusing her gaze on the Raikage she said, "You know, my host says the Raikage is here, but strangely enough he's made no mention of your host."

"Um… well that's…"

Kiyomi smirked as she said, "I imagine when the real Raikage finds out he attended this gathering, your host is going to have some explaining to do."

The eight-tails sighed before stating, "The moron wouldn't listen to me. He insisted on coming here, when he heard that bitch's stalker had busted free of Iron Mountain."

Kiyomi sensed some jealousy radiating from her sibling so said, "I see, so he has feelings for this woman."

"If you want to call it that," Gyuki said annoyed and angrily. "She is an ungrateful bitch, who although he saved her once from the psychopath didn't so much as offer him a thankful. If she didn't have that body or that voice then maybe…"

Kiyomi heard the slightly wistful tone of her sibling, but remembering how Mito had stated that she had sensed evil intentions nearby stated, "He may be asked to do so again. Something nearby is intending to do someone harm, but since it isn't directed at my host it is difficult to gauge exactly where."

"Dammit, why would you tell me that?"

"Do with the information what you will," Kiyomi said giving no hint of what she would have thought if Gyuki kept it to itself. Yet, she did smirk somewhat as the man disguised as the Raikage stood suddenly stating he had to urgently use the bathroom. Rather amused at the situation Gyuki found itself in, Kiyomi nevertheless was worried at the potential danger faced by those attending the ceremony. Wondering if it might not be wise to cancel the festivities, she decided against it, but would alert Naruto to the danger confident that with two jinchuriki hanging around Aisha, any sane person would wait until another time to move against her. She stood to inform her lover of the develops as well as to alert him that the Raikage was in fact Killer Bee, although from the suspicious face Tsunade wore as she watched the man leaves suspected she wouldn't be the only one reporting such to him.

 ******************************** *

Toki entered her suite with a sigh. She was still rather disappointed by her learning of Naruto's relationship status, but recently had begun to feel uneasy around him. Her unease wasn't due to any pressure that he had put on her as he had seemingly accepted her not being willing to enter a relationship with a person she would have to share. However, the feeling was born of the fact that as she watched him interact with the women she now knew were his lovers, having been shocked to learn the three new arrivals from the day before were also with him, she was finding it difficult to remain true to her stated beliefs about love.

Although it was growing late, she didn't feel any eagerness at the thought of turning in as she knew she would be assaulted by her dreams as they further tempted her to a life she had been raised to think of as being debauched. Her dream from the night before had starred Koyuki Kazahana, her manager, and bodyguard all sexually pleasing Naruto and judging from the smiles that she had seen them wearing throughout the day, he had pleased them in turn in reality. Not eager for the repeat performance, she considered heading out to take in some of the nightly entertainment going on outside the manor as it tended to go on until later into the night.

However, the thought was put on hold as a knock sounded at her door. Her heart skipped a beat as she briefly imagined it was Naruto, and wondered if he was there to try and seduce her. She frowned as she felt her body respond positively to the idea, and considered ignoring the person. The knock repeated although it sounded softer than before, and she suspected that despite what she and her body secretly hoped her nighttime visitor wasn't the blond man as he had seemed preoccupied after talking with a red-headed woman she guessed was also his lover.

Deciding to answer it, Toki was a little surprised to find Shion on the other side, but nonetheless invited her inside. Closing the door, she felt and could almost taste the bitterness of her words as she said, "Did you come here to explain how my stance on love is wrong and that I should be thrilled at the idea of being one of however many?"

Shion shook her head as she replied, "No… not really… well maybe it might seem that way."

"Then please leave," Toki said annoyed, "I've had enough of hearing about how great being with him is and why we should all share. I've agreed to help him move his ambitions forward that should be enough."

"I'm sure it is," Shion said, "I'm sorry that it seems we are rubbing it in your face. But…"

Toki held up her hand cutting the priestess off as she said, "Don't. You don't think I realize that what I just said hints at my wanting to be him. But, it's wrong and sometimes just wanting something isn't enough to make it right. I agree his ambition is a good thing, but can you honestly say you are okay knowing that this entire celebration was a ruse to get us together so he could sleep with us?"

"Well honestly I would have to say… yeah!"

Toki smiled at the woman's energetic response saying, "I forgot who I was talking to. I must sound so bitter to you."

Shion smiled, but replied, "Not bitter, just someone who knows that something she has desired is within reach, but since it isn't how she expected to get it is torn about pursuing it."

"I'm not torn," Toki said sounding definitive. But when Shion looked at her knowingly admitted, "Okay, perhaps a little. But as a priestess aren't you going against some of your long held beliefs?"

Shion shrugged before answering, "You're talking to a woman that expressed her desire to be with Naruto by asking him to knock her up."

Toki laughed, "I'm surprised he didn't take you on the spot."

Shion giggled admitting, "So am I, especially since he well already establishing his Family as he calls it. If the past few days are anything to go by, then I missed out on years of great… um I mean…"

Toki smiled but some of the mirth she felt fade to be replaced with jealousy as she stated, "I think we both know what you mean."

"Sorry," Shion said, "It's just I am happy as crazy as it sounds. The other women are great too…" Toki watched Shion's cheeks color and had the strange feeling that the priestess was imagining her naked. Shion composed herself before saying, "I'm sorry if my coming over feel like I'm pouring salt in a wound."

"No, I do appreciate the gesture," Toki said, "I shouldn't have been bitter towards you if I was truly content with my choice. Our conversation has helped me settle my lingering doubts." Toki kept her face blank but had needed to call on all her diplomatic training to sound like she meant what she had just said.

Yet, she doubted that Shion had bought it as the blonde woman stood while saying, "I should get going."

Toki had the feeling the woman's wanting to leave was so Toki could maintain her façade of truly being at peace with passing on Naruto. Although she knew it would be best not to ask she nonetheless did, "Shion, why did you visit me tonight?" The woman paused before looking back obviously conflicted about saying anything, so the Daimyo said, "Please tell me."

Shion sighed, but explained, "I had a vision."

"You mean someone is going to die? Am I?"

"No, no, no, no," Shion said quickly mental slapping herself for forgetting what those words used to entail, "My vision wasn't so much me seeing a person's death, but my own." Toki's eyes widened in concern causing the priestess to say, "I assure you in the vision I had I was fine. I would even say better than fine."

"I don't understand, if you had a vision then how could you be okay?"

"The visions I receive are sent to me from a future self, one who when I experienced them in the past had been killed and by presenting it to me I would see who was nearby and then proclaim that person would die in my place. Since I was always surrounded by loyal retainers meant to die for me, my death visions were more like self-fulfilling prophecies. They only worked so long as the person was willing to die in my place." Shion smiled brightly and Toki knew exactly what the woman was feeling as she continued, "Naruto, was the first and only to challenge my predictions and although he was willing to die for me. By touching my heart he convinced me to gamble my fate along with his."

"Still if you had a vision."

Shion's cheeks colored as she admitted, "Well to trigger a vision certain requirements are needed to be met by the future me… and it turns out a lot of them also happen when I'm in a state of bliss."

Toki eyes grew even wider then when she thought Shion's vision had been related to her death, "You mean…"

Shion nodded as she said amused, "I guess they don't call it, 'the little death' for no reason, now do they?"

"I suppose not," Toki said. She began to ask, "But why share this… I was there."

Shion nodded, "I shouldn't have come. I am sorry for…"

"You said a person isn't bound by your visions, that we can change our fates." Shion nodded so Toki said, "Then I thank you for sharing. The me in your vision was weak and compromised her beliefs for pleasure. Thank you, for not letting me walk towards such a fate blindly."

Shion fought back a frown, as she replied, "I'm glad I could help." Turning she began to leave, but stopped upon looking back as she couldn't help thinking, "Oh Toki, the woman in my vision might not have been your definition of strong. But she looked everyone's definition of happy." Shion didn't give voice to her thoughts instead giving the Daimyo a soft smile before leaving while hoping she hadn't prevented a future she had wanted to see from happening.

 ******************************** *

"Why won't this fool just let me be, yo?" Killer Bee said mentally to himself although he wasn't surprised when his Bijuu responded.

"Maybe because you've done such a crappy job of pretending to be the Raikage that he's suspicious of you and your intentions."

"Nah, that can't be it, my impersonation is so much the bomb. I'd be able to even fool his mom." Still despite his stated belief, he couldn't help noticing that the nine-tail's host was keeping a close eye on him. "Hmph, no matter we just have to get through tonight's performance and then Aisha and I can book it back to Kumo with Ay no much the wiser."

"You mean she can get back without getting caught," Gyuki replied sounding upset, "You and I are going to face the Raikage's Iron Claw for sure. He knew we left only seconds after you decided to leave, like a moron."

"Hey now, eight-o don't be like that. You know I only let it look like he can take me to the mat."

"Whatever," Gyuki said. "I still don't see what you find so desirable about that harpy."

"Harpy," Bee said in disbelief before holding out his hand towards the dancing woman, "To call that a harpy you definitely aren't seeing things through my eyes."

"Or your rose tinted glasses," Gyuki quickly countered.

"Hey are you okay? What are you gesturing too?"

Killer Bee looked at Naruto and realized he was holding his hand out rather strangely due to the conversation going on solely in his head. "Don't worry about it, ya fool? I'm just practicing my pose for the statue my beloved shinobi will one day erect in my honor." Feeling a triumphant smirk he said, "See that sounded just like my brother."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Naruto asked causing Gyuki to begin laughing in in Bee's head.

"Hey you little punk you do realize you're talking to the one, the only Kil… um…Raikage."

Before Naruto could respond though, he heard an instrument that sounded out of place begin playing. It had started softly, but soon the haunting melody was overpowering the electric sounding music coming from the speakers. That wasn't the only effect of the music though, as Naruto noticed people beginning to sway drunkenly as if about to pass out. Noticing he was in the same boat, he cursed as although he had learned how to take control of a genjutsu that created elaborate illusions, he was still rather weak against those that manipulated the sense or in this particular case put people to sleep. Trying to break it before he went under, he felt the effects fade as another melody began to play.

He noticed that it was the same for the rest of the crowd and didn't need to look back to see that Tayuya was playing her flute to counter the genjutsu. Listening for the first melody, Naruto cursed as although he had a sense of where the person should be. He couldn't see anyone making him guess that even while battling Tayuya in a battle of hearing based genjutsu, the person was skilled enough to maintain the one hiding his presence. Reaching for his stomach, Naruto twisted his hand over the seal activating his chakra cloak and suddenly could sense the malice the person was emitting, but could sense several other sources of the emotion nearby. Yet focusing on the closest one, he could sense it moving towards the obviously confused and quickly growing terrified Aisha.

At that same moment though, the disguised Killer Bee said, "There you are you sucka. Get ready for a Bijuu powered beat down."

Bee leapt towards the person, who thanks to the help of his Bijuu, was no longer invisible. He flew over the crowd which scattered and began to panic upon seeing the chakra coated shinobi travel through the air towards the scared singer.

However, rather than the stage exploding into dust as Naruto would have expected, a bubble of energy appeared around the jinchuriki's apparent target which Bee slammed into. For a moment the energy field and Chakra covered Bull-like Bee seemed to clash before the large dark-skinned man was sent flying. He hit the ground hard tearing a path through the earth before he came to a rest on a pile of dirt with his henge removed.

The melody stopped causing the genjutsu keeping the presence invisible to end which revealed a young man with blond hair and gold eyes, who was holding a recorder to his lips. The revealed man looked almost childish although also demonic due to the small black horns poking out from his blond locks. He was dressed in a black military like uniform, but Naruto noticed that attached to his right shoulder was a shoulder pad and on the portion covering his upper arm was a familiar Yin/Yang sporting crystal.

Fubuki recognized it as well as she landed next to Naruto, "Shit, this bastard has chakra armor. Where the hell did he get it?"

"I don't know," Naruto said watching the man as he marked the threats appearing from the scattering crowd.

Despite being outnumbered the man smiled as he said, "My quite a few more shinobi then I was expecting. Still, there are quite a few lovely faces to add to my collection." Producing a wicked looking dagger he added, "Although, let's not get ahead of ourselves, and forget about the one that brought me here."

The man threw his blade towards Aisha, Naruto prepared to intercept it not sure he would be able to even with his speed, but was beaten to the punch as Bee pushed the woman out of the way. The dagger tore into his shoulder, but Bee didn't even flinch as he tore it out and the wound began to heal. "You aren't one to learn your lesson are you, Nyau? Or are you really so eager for another beating."

"Things aren't going to go your way this time," the escaped criminal stated boldly. "This time I'm going to be the one carving you up and serving you like the Octopus that you are."

Bee pulled his blades out tossing them in the air and caught them holding the swords in his unique seven sword style. Leaping forward, the jinchuriki made Naruto's eyes bulge as despite it looking strange how he held his blades, the man effortlessly wielded them. His opponent tried to keep up with the wildly swinging blades, but was soon forced on the defensive using his recorder and another dagger he had produced to defend himself.

Naruto deactivated his chakra cloak aware that the more power he used the stronger the chakra armor the man was wearing would become. Sensing several of his lovers approaching from behind him, he said, "Ayame, Koyuki. I want you two to stay out of this."

"But Naruto we've…"

"I know you've been training to fight," Naruto said. "But this isn't one that the unprepared should wade into."

Ayame looked like she wanted to argue, but Koyuki placed a hand on her shoulder stating, "He's right. That is chakra armor that he is wearing. It not only protects the user from genjutsu, and ninjutsu, but also amplifies the users own abilities. On top of that we do not know what improvements have been made to the design. A pair of amateurs like us would only be in the way."

Ayame didn't like it, but noticing that Tsunami, Gaara and Sari were helping to keep the retreating crowd from devolving into a stampede of frightened people said, "We'll help clear the area."

"Good," Naruto said, noticing Tayuya disappearing into the shadows cast by the staircase of the main entrance. She began playing her flute which had a calming effect on the crowd helping Tsunami and the others keep order.

Tsunade walked past her lover commenting, "I hope you aren't considering giving me orders to stay back."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Naruto stated, "You are the Hokage after all."

"I'm glad to see that you remember that," Tsunade said charging forward.

Naruto's gaze shifted from Tsunade to the fight going on the stage as Bee tied up his opponent's blade with one of his own, before attempting to stab him with two more swords which he held with his knee and elbow. However, the armor sparked to life repelling Bee's swords leaving him open for Nyau to stab his dagger into the jinchuriki's stomach, which he then kicked the end of, jamming it further into the larger man's gut as he flew back.

"Bee," Aisha shouted as the man she had often thought of only as a buffoon hit the ground near her. Her gaze shifted to Nyau, who pulled another blade and tossed it at her, but before it could travel more than a third of the distance it was knocked out of the air by a senbon.

The small glass sphere tied to the end of the needle shattered upon hitting the ground and the chemical inside reacting to the air created a massive ice wall between the wounded Jinchuriki and singer, and the man intending them harm.

Nyau's gaze shifted skyward towards Fubuki, who had thrown the senbon, as she flew overhead thanks to her own chakra armor. Fubuki landed before him with the ice wall at her back, and asked, "Where did you get that armor?"

Before the child-like man could answer, Tsunade reached him throwing a punch which the man skipped back to avoid. "Ask him after we kick his ass," the Hokage said.

"Those are big words coming from a woman's whose face will soon be urk…"

Tsunade closed the distance between them easily and slammed the palm of her hand against the man's chin. Although she didn't use chakra to augment her strength as she knew it would cause the armor to react, her hand had still felt as if it had passed through some kind of invisible barrier.

Not sure what the feeling meant, she smirked as the man brought a hand to his mouth which began to fill with blood, as he screamed, "You phucking bith… I bith my tongueth off."

Tsunade followed up with several more shots, but despite the blows landing on his unprotected face she didn't feel as if they were landing with any real force behind them. A fact highlighted as her last one connected and Nyau's face didn't even turn from it. Glaring at the woman, he asked, "Is'th that it?"

Tsunade's face turned from confusion to shock as the man began to grow, from being child-like to a hulking brute. He raised both his hands over his head, and clasping them, intended to drive Tsunade through the stage like a spike. The Hokage leapt away landing on the ice wall, before leaping back at the man as his missed attack shattered the stage floor. She kicked him in the face, but before she could leap away he caught her by the leg, and then grabbing her other one pulled her legs apart as if to tear her in half while saying, "Let'th make a wisth."

He screamed in pain though as Naruto, slid between his legs and aiming up struck out with both legs right to the man's unguarded genitals. Despite the armor softening the blow, even a soft blow to the nuts was enough to get him to let go of Tsunade, who hit the ground and rolled away. Naruto followed suit, as the now hulking man zeroed in on him and raised one of the hands clutching his package to smash his fist into him.

The blow missed, further weakening the floor of the stage as a new hole was punched through it. The structure groaned as a result before collapsing. Naruto and the others managed to leap away while the still recovering Nyau was caught in the stage's collapse.

Landing outside the dust cloud, Naruto saw that Aisha had helped Bee get free, who was standing, although still holding his stomach. The blond Sage could see that the Kumo's jinchuriki wound was healed, but knew it would still be tender for a while from personal experience.

The collapsed stage began to shift about, and wondering how to take the hulking man down considered switching to Sage mode. But, he didn't think now was the right time to gamble on whether the armor would react to Senjutsu Chakra. He also considered trying his new Chakra Beast Mode, but abandoned the idea as it wouldn't be wise to use it due to the limited space and not wanting to damage the manor where the scared people had taken refuge.

Nyau emerged from ruined stage with a yell throwing pieces of it off his body which were sent flying. But before he could take a single step towards them, the familiar chirping of a thousand birds filled the air. Kakashi charged the man from behind coming over the back of the rubble stabbing his jutsu into the man's back. The energy field sprang to life, which blew the Leaf Jounin back. Naruto's eyes drifted to the crystal powering the armor remembering how Sasuke's Chidori had been enough to damage it. However, despite the armor taking a direct hit from the much more powerful Lightning Cutter, it didn't seem as if the blow had overpowered the crystal.

Kakashi recovered in mid-air, landing in a crouch although he skidded several feet still. Nyau roared as he charged the jounin, who had his Sharingan revealed. Just as the man was pulling his hand back to smash it where Kakashi still remained crouched looking like the blowback from hitting the energy barrier was still affecting him, Sakura emerged from behind the stage in a similar manner as Team Seven's captain had. She grabbed the outstretch arm, using her momentum to pull the larger man into a spin before letting go. Once his back was facing Kakashi, the jounin sprung up and grabbed the hulking man from behind. He pulled Nyau into a reverse suplex and smashed his skull into the ground.

The blow obviously dazed the large man, but it didn't finish him as was evident by his quickly rolling to his feet. He staggered slightly, but was still aware enough to fend off Kakashi and Sakura as they leapt at him with a backhanded blow that caught the jounin in the side and sent him into the pink-haired kunoichi. Before the two hit the ground, Naruto activating his chakra cloak and caught them before he then Hirashined back to Tsunade.

The Hokage took Kakashi and from how her hands began to glow, Naruto guessed his teacher had likely broken a rib or two.

Nyau smiled as all his opponent's were gathered near one another and began to charge but he only took a few steps before a paper shuriken slammed into him which then exploded from the paper bombs used in its construction. Konan appeared over the group with paper wings keeping her airborne. Holding one of her hands above her head another paper shuriken appeared, which she threw at the man as he emerged from the smoke. He battered it to the side, but the force of the explosion caused him to stagger if not fall.

Konan kept up the pressure as Bee joined them and said, "Yo, you seem to have some experience with the device preventing me from giving that chump the beating he deserves. I could let Eight-0 off the chain, but that's going to have a very negative effect on the local environment if ya dig me."

"I do," Naruto said with a nod as Konan burst into a bunch of paper butterflies in order to avoid being hit by a piece of rubble, but which Sakura intercepted by leaping into the air and kicking it back. But, the energy barrier screamed to life shattering it before it connected, "Unfortunately it seems this guy has a vastly upgraded model as in the past a jutsu like Kakashi's Lighting Cutter would have at least damaged it somewhat. It also seems this model has found a way to compensate against taijutsu as well."

"Well then perhaps whoever upgraded it, hasn't found a way to prevent it from defending against itself," Fubuki suggested. When Naruto looked back towards her, she explained, "That was how I was defeated by Sakura and Sasuke after all. They maneuvered Mizore and me into colliding which caused our chakra armors to overload. I'll fly into…"

"No," Naruto said cutting her off, "Give it to me."

Fubuki's frowned saying, "Why is it…"

"I can do it, without having to sacrifice myself," Naruto said quickly cutting off her complaint that he would risk himself in her place. "I'll charge him and when the power crystal is about to overload then I'll Hiraishin away."

"Why not just use a clone?" Fubuki asked still not liking the idea even as she accepted that he did have the best chance of pulling it off without ending up in the hospital or worse.

"There's no guarantee that a clone, even the more durable model would withstand the power surge," Naruto replied accepting the power crystal assembly from Fubuki's armor. "If it doesn't and dispels, this asshole is going to have an idea of what we are up to." Focusing on Bee, he asked, "With that being said, if the explosion doesn't take this guy down are you up to it."

Bee smiled stating, "Oh yeah. If you give me the opening, I'll show you why I'm called the Killer Bee."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "Alright, here goes nothing." Stabbing one of his kunai in the ground, he charged towards the man as Konan ceased her barrage. Pulling a second, he threw it towards Nyau's skull hoping not so much to hit him, but to keep it close enough that it didn't activate the energy barrier. A task made easier as his opponent while matching his charge, obviously didn't trust the barrier enough to chance the tri-prong kunai bypassing it, and so angled his head away. The kunai flew past him without altering course causing Naruto to smile as he disappeared in a flash to reappear behind him while shouting, "Got you."

Slamming the power crystal into Nyau's back, he yelled out as he felt the shock of the overload pass through him, but upon hearing the crystal in his hand begin to crack pushed off the man leaving it behind as he reappeared near the kunai he had placed in the ground. He looked up in time to see Nyau get consumed by a large explosion. He scanned the dust cloud that it kicked up and noticed something about to appear. Bee didn't hesitate, going back into his Six-Tailed Chakra cloak before launching himself at the shadow about to appear.

Nyau stepped out obviously banged up, but Naruto noticed the crystal that had powered the armor was missing from where it had been on his left shoulder. A fact which was highlighted as Bee clotheslined the menace caving in his chest. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as Nyau didn't even budge from where his body smashed into the earth.

Bee ended his cloak holding his one hand up in the air shouting, "I told you, ya fool, ain't no one allowed to mess with Aisha while her number one fan is around."

Naruto sent a look back towards where the singer was standing. Having heard from Kin about what she had intended, he wasn't sure that she could even appreciate what Bee had done for her, especially considering the trouble he would likely be in with the Raikage. However, before he could give the matter more thought his head spun back to Bee as something large smashed into the ground behind him. Cursing, and hoping the other sources of menace he had felt weren't attacking he prepared to reactivate his cloak, but stopped as two shinobi appeared between the Naruto and the others and the dust cloud.

He relaxed as he recognized Darui and Shii, but tensed up again as he heard Bee shout, "Aw man not the clawwwwww…"

Naruto watched as the dust cloud began to light up with the electricity that went along with the vice-like clamp Ay was administering to a pressure point in Bee's shoulder. He sensed Aisha likely preparing to bolt, but Yugito appeared behind her stating, "Going somewhere? I'm sure what Bee is going through will pale when compared to what Lord Raikage has in store for you."

Ay appeared from the dust moments later his large hand still tightly clenched around Bee's shoulder as he dragged the jinchuriki behind him. Coming to a stop before Tsunade, he said, "I apologize for the disruption my subordinates caused to those in attendance. I assure you Lightning will make amends."

Karin approached having exited the manor with Kiyomi after the fight concluded and said, "That is not necessary Lord Raikage. Fortunately no one was harmed, and moreover Lady Koyuki has informed me that her country has been investigating the technology that has been appearing on the black market lately. This person's showing up here might provide an important clue to that investigation. Like who would outfit him with it."

"Perhaps we should ask these two," a new voice called out before pushing Gantetsu and Choseki towards the group.

Ay looked over seeing a woman dressed as an entertainer standing behind the two tied up men and asked, "Who are you?"

"This is Hanare," Tsunade said introducing the former missing-nin, "She's the one that I recommend for the position we need to be filled."

"Really," Ay said his gaze returning to the woman giving her a more appraising once over, "I'm still not sure why you believe we should use a missing-nin for such an important role."

"That is a matter that we can discuss at a later date," Tsunade said. Focusing on Hanare she asked, "What makes you believe these two are responsible?"

"I overheard a conversation they had in regards to Miss Aisha here," Hanare answered. "At the time, I had assumed that they had intended to drop her from their label, and replace her with another act. They made mention of sending out a special invitation and of insuring some merchandise arrived in time for tonight's show. I thought they had hoped to offload her music before dumping her and announcing a new headliner."

"What did you say you bitch, you knew…"

Aisha trailed off after the Raikage focused an extremely angry glare at the woman. Focusing back on Hanare, he said, "Continue."

"Well, considering all that happened. It's easy to imagine the invite that was mentioned was for her stalker, and if so the merchandise might have been the armor he wore." Hanare paused before adding, "I'm guessing that her manager wanted to have her stalker kill her tonight in order to profit from her death as it would likely increase interest in her music if only for a short time. The armor was likely insurance if Lord Bee interfered as he did last time."

Ay studied the former Jomae kunoichi, who moved towards Kakashi as Darui and Shii took possession of the two men she had brought. "Tsunade, I will base my decision for your nomination on how well she has read this situation. I trust there is no complaint about me taking these men off your hands."

"Just so long as anything you learn is sent my way. I can't speak for Lady Koyuki in regards to the Chakra Armor though," The Hokage replied.

Fubuki approached having been examining the remains stating, "There's not much there to salvage I'm afraid. The overload destroyed all the important components. You can help yourself to the remains if you believe it will help you learn anything."

"I believe the Leaf would be better suited to that," Ay admitted due to the Konoha's superior medical techniques. "I trust if you learn anything we might have missed from his stay at Iron Mountain you will inform us."

"Of course," Tsunade replied.

"Good, then we'll be taking our leave. I have some disciplinary matters I must attend to," Ay said causing Bee to groan and Aisha to pale.

 ******************************** *

Naruto stepped up to the stone wall located behind the manor in preparation for the closing fireworks. He felt someone coming up behind him so said, "Well tonight's just been chocked full of surprises." Turning he smiled at Toki before adding, "I was afraid you were hesitant to be alone with me."

"Perhaps a little," the Daimyo of Bird replied stepping up to the wall to look out over the ocean and some of the brightly lit ships on it awaiting the fireworks. "However, I realize that was silly of me as despite what I have learned on this trip, you are the same man who helped me when I needed it most."

Naruto turned to look out over the water and sensing something remaining unsaid prompted, "But…"

"But, unlike the other women you have helped and have since joined you in your ambition and your bed. I will not be one of them. Regardless of how I might feel about you, I… I cannot accept the notion that you can care for us equalyl and refuse to be with someone who cannot be wholly committed to me."

"I understand," Naruto said keeping the disappointment he felt to himself. Turning to face her he stated, "I hope this doesn't mean we cannot be friends."

"Of course it doesn't," Toki said favoring him with a smile, "And as your friend I will support your goal. I believe its success will only mean greater stability for all the Elemental Countries both large and small."

"I'm glad to hear that," Naruto said placing his hand on hers which rested on the wall as the night's sky was illuminated by the first firework going off. "You are important to me, Toki."

"And you me," the Daimyo replied feeling an urge to kiss him from the romantic setting. However, it passed as Ayame stepped up on his other side. She didn't say anything as she linked her arm with his. Toki then noticed that she was being surrounded as more and more of his lovers began to congregate around him. "I should go," Toki said stepping away to quickly have her spot next to Naruto usurped by Sakura.

Naruto nodded favoring her with a smile as he asked, "Don't you want to watch the fireworks?"

"I caught them on the first night," Toki said, "I need to gather my things so my party can set off early tomorrow and beat the rush."

"Okay," Naruto said accepting her reasoning, "Please take care until we meet again if you leave and I don't get the chance to say good-bye tomorrow."

Toki accepted the good-bye responding, "Of the two of us, I think the one that needs to be careful is you. You are just as reckless as I remember. So please be safe."

"Don't worry Toki, I can't die. Too many people are counting on me," Naruto said with a smile and his eyes twinkling in happiness.

Toki nodded as a particularly large firework went off illuminating the fact that more of the people he had been referencing had joined them. He turned back towards the firework show as Tsunade blocked Toki's view of him. The Daimyo began to walk away, feeling lonely and looked back to see that her view of Naruto was blocked by all the women present that he was with. Although, she felt that fact was exactly why she needed to walk away, she couldn't help but notice that the scene looked just like a family standing together instead of the constant competition for his affection that she imagined being a part of his harem would be.

 ******************************** *  
As the fire work show neared its end, and the remaining rockets were sent skyward a woman watched dispassionately finding the sight only to be mildly entertaining. She grabbed the glass of wine she was enjoying and sipped it as the fireworks illuminated the deck of the ship she was sitting on, showing she wore a white and black uniform similar to the kind Nyau had worn. Her interest in the display ended as a voice called from the radio sitting on the table before her, "Did you enjoy the show my dear?"

The woman reached for the mic that would allow her to respond as she answered, "It was interesting." The normally calm and composed woman had struggled to sound as dispassionate as usual when addressing the man, but still felt the heat in her cheeks which had nothing to do with the wine she had consumed.

"Interesting? What a curious word to use," the radio responded with the man's amusement being easy to hear. "I thought that even you would be more broken up about the death of one of your Three Beasts."

Although not pleased by it, the woman said, "The strong survive and the weak die. Nyau was obviously weak, and should have recognized he was no match for a jinchuriki, let alone two."

"A shame really." The man on the other end said, "I so did admire his passion. Something you could stand to develop. You may be our little Ice Queen, but surely even you have a heart that most desire to find something that can make it pitter=patter wildly."

The woman wondered if the man had seen her reaction to witnessing the battle of her subordinate and the gathered shinobi. After all, witnessing the smile of the blond man, Naruto, she had felt her heart react exactly as the man was suggesting. Finding she desired nothing more to make him hers, in a similar manner as Nyau had needed to carve up Aisha, she said, "Passions can lead us to ruin. Something you used twice now with Nyau. So you tell me, was the test successful?"

"Oh absolutely," the man said pleased, "Nyau's first run in with Bee gave us excellent control data which when compared with the new data will tell us just how much of an improvement he experienced from wearing the Mark III armor."

"What of the weakness that was exploited?" the woman asked with a hint of curiosity even if she did find the armor went against her principles.

"It can't be helped," the man answered, "Even if we added a means to shut the armor down should it contact another set, it would just allow the opponents to try and exploit that by forcing users close together. The tradeoff would be the same."

"I suppose," the woman replied losing interest, but catching sight of the man she now wished to possess as the final fireworks cast their light on the crowd said, "Lord Bison?"

"Go ahead Esdeath."

"I would like to participate in the upcoming operation against Konoha."

Esdeath frowned as after a long silence the leader of the organization Shadaloo replied, "Your services are not required for that mission. Vega and Cammy will be escorting the client during the operation. Keep in mind, he wants as many people to get out alive as possible, something you are not exactly known for allowing, my dear." Her frown deepened as the sight of Naruto faded into darkness as no new fireworks exploded. However, she accepted his decree as he added, "Don't worry, there will be plenty more chances to engage the Leaf in the future."

Esdeath felt a smile appear as she said pleased, "I look forward to the chance."

"I'm sure you do," Bison replied before the radio went silent, and the motor of her ship started to return her to Shadaloo's base.  
 ******************************** *  
Kushina sat in the dining room located within Kiyomi's mansion feeling rather uncomfortable due to what had brought her there and who she was there to see. The Uzumaki hated the fact that she was there to see Kiyomi, who had returned from Wave far quicker than her son. The reason being due to the fact that although she was one of her son's lovers, Kushina still harbored more than a little resentment towards her for the life that she had been robbed of because of the Bijuu. However, the two were able to set aside their differences whenever the man they both cared for was involved. Although truthfully, Kushina had to admit that she was the one that tended to need a reason to call upon the Bijuu. Something that Kiyomi seemed to respect, as she gave the woman a wide berth unless their mutual interests aligned. Another reason for her giving Kiyomi such a wide berth since her release from the seal, was also due to the Bijuu knowing of her less than motherly affections for her son.

That was why Kushina was sure the red-headed Bijuu had obviously been surprised by her coming to the mansion wishing to speak with her. Kushina waited for Kiyomi to return with the water that she had requested and began to think about what had brought her there. That being her son, who was due back from Wave soon, and from the giddiness she saw in the other women connected to Naruto expected to be as soon as that day. Yet, while Kushina couldn't wait to see him again, a part of her was dreading it. Primarily as she didn't know if she could bottle up her desires for him any longer as for the past week she had indulged in them to her heart's content.

Kushina felt a familiar sense of annoyance which she directed towards Ino and hoped the Yamanaka could sense it, and yet while a part of the Uzumaki wanted to strangle the blonde kunoichi. Another part of her wanted to thank her as she had made good use of the two items that Ino had left. The first of which, the panties that had been soiled with her son's cum, Kushina had returned although she had masturbated using them, though having needed to do it in her room since the Yamanaka had been sleeping in Naruto's bed. The next morning Kushina feeling guilty about doing so and had washed them intending to give them back to Ino, but that was when she had found the second item. Kushina wouldn't have needed the ostentatious orange color to know that it had been made from a mold of her son's cock, as his dick had haunted her dreams since her first accidental exposure to it.

The red-head had managed to avoid the temptation it had represented all day, but had tried to force Ino to remove it from her grasp by changing the bedspread. That night when the blonde had returned to the apartment, Kushina had smirked internally as Ino had obviously been disappointed that the sheets which had carried Naruto's earthy and arousing scent were removed and replaced with new ones. Kushina had left the sex toy out, and when Ino had entered his room followed handing the kunoichi her panties, while reminding her it wasn't proper to leave such things lying around, and hoping she attributed the fact that they had been missing to Kushina's washing them. She had also told her it was unladylike to leave their pleasure aids lying around.

Kushina had intended to quickly retreat expecting Ino to take it with her since it was apparent she wasn't planning to stay as what had brought her there had been removed. Ino had stunned her into silence though as she had boldly asked, "Does that mean you have a few hidden around here? I'm sure you must, what with having such a handsome and virile son to look at all day."

Kushina had tried to stutter a denial, but Ino hadn't really been interested in it as she did what Kushina asked by simply opening a drawer in the nightstand next to the bed and placing the orange cock inside. "A-aren't you going to take that with you?"

Ino just shrugged as she moved to leave the room, "No, without being reminded of your son's presence. I just don't think that I'll be needing it. Well good night then, and pleasant dreams."

Her dreams had been pleasant, particularly since although she had tried to resist using the toy after Ino had left, she had been unable too. She had drifted off to sleep only after giving herself several powerful orgasms while using the recreation of her son's dick which she had left buried inside her all night, so couldn't help but dream of a life where she got to enjoy him as his lovers did. When she had awoken, she had used it several more times that morning before putting it back in case Ino came to collect it. But, that very night she had been thrilled to find it still there and had again used it to aid her fantasies.

A pattern which she had repeated every night and morning since, but with Naruto set to return knew that she had to break it less she be forced to admit to Ino that she was commandeering her toy at night should the kunoichi come looking for it. With her time in the seal having taught her that when caught between a battle between her libido and her sense of what was right in regards to her son, her libido rarely lost. Kushina figured it would be only a matter of time before she couldn't resist using the toy again, but by then Ino might have moved its hiding place causing her to seek the Yamanaka out and admit that she had been using it and likely why. The mortification of having to confess to her unmotherly desires, but knowing she couldn't resist them on her own had forced her to turn to the Bijuu she had once housed as someone she hoped to be able to discuss the situation with.

"Here you go," Kiyomi said placing a tray with a pitcher of water and a pair of glasses on the table.

Kiyomi watched on amused as Kushina took one of the glasses and downed the contents in a single gulp. The Uzumaki then refilled it but before she repeated the process the Bijuu said, "While you are welcome to stay as long as you wish, whatever is making you so nervous isn't going to abate through busying yourself with tasks other than what brought you here."

Kushina finished pouring her glass, but placed it down stating, "You're right. So I heard the last night of the opening celebration was rather exciting."

The former fox gave an amused and knowing smirk as Kushina continued to bide for time. But indulging her fellow red-head replied, "True, and sadly the excitement eclipsed the firework show at the end, but the night still ended on a high note."

Hearing the note of recalled pleasure in Kiyomi's tone Kushina said drily, "I bet it did."

Kiyomi heard the hidden jealousy in the other woman's voice so said, "Now with that out of the way. How about we talk about what brought you here? If I was to guess it is related to the fact that your son is set to return today, and you don't know whether to hug him or fuck him." Kushina's face colored instantly as she looked away guiltily, but rather than deny it, the woman simply nodded. Kiyomi had to send a mental congratulation to Ino, who had clued the Bijuu into her plan after her quick return from Wave. Kiyomi had even contributed in several small ways so that the Yamanaka could better guide the situation towards the desired results. Deciding to give a push of her own, the Bijuu stated, "Then I would think the solution is simple, you should hug him and then fuck him. Although I suppose the reverse would also work if it might prove a tad bit confusing for him."

Despite her jest Kiyomi kept her face impassive, which was difficult considering the shocked fish out of water look that Kushina was giving her. When she found her voice the woman asked, "W-what did you say?"

"There's no need to force shocked indignation…"

"Who's forcing it," Kushina said angrily, "I… I didn't come here for you to make light of my… struggles."

"Nor am I," Kiyomi said. The Uzumaki's stern gaze told the Bijuu that she believed otherwise and upon further reflection she admitted, "Okay, perhaps I was a little flippant. But I wasn't joking, you should take him as a lover."

"I… I can't do that I'm his mother."

"So…"

Kushina didn't bother to hide her exasperation as she stated agitatedly, "It's immoral and wrong and…"

"There are plenty of women already bound to him, who would be considered to be in just as an immoral relationship due to…"

"You don't think I've told myself that," Kushina snapped standing. "You don't think I've tried to say that it's no big deal because Naruto has lovers who are kin yet share him. I've been a part of them doing so due to my giving into my weaknesses."

"Then why do you…"

"Because it is wrong for me to want the same thing," Kushina said cutting the Bijuu off. "I'm his mother."

"You're also a woman with needs," Kiyomi replied sympathetically to the woman's emotional struggles. "Needs that I think extend past just the physical although that seems to be what you are fixating on. Have you not considered why it is so many women are willing to share him?"

"It's because he's special," Kushina said her tone calming somewhat, "and he loves and cherishes them all."

"That's right," Kiyomi said sitting almost regally in her chair, "But it does go deeper than his loving and cherishing us. You see, he makes each of his feel special, and it's a feeling that we feel we could never experience with someone else, and recognizing that feeling within ourselves. We also recognize it within each other so gladly share him rather than depriving others of that feeling."

"What are you trying to say?" Kushina asked from a tiredness that didn't just cover her recent emotional outbursts, but her long struggles with her desires.

"I'm saying that the only one barring you from starting a relationship with your child outside of the one you already share is you. None of the women tied to him would pass judgment on your wishing to be with him in such a way."

Kushina seemed to wilt as she said, "I should have known this was a mistake. There are plenty of people who would brand me and by extension him as degenerates should I take your advice."

"You are right of course," Kiyomi said dismissively, "Just as there are those who would say the same about all of us bound to him because we don't insist on being his one and only."

"I… I'm going…"

Kushina began to walk away, she stopped as she prepared to open the door due to Kiyomi calling, "There is something you should know Kushina and which I tried to tell you when I gave you the key to his seal."

Looking over her shoulder, she knew she shouldn't ask due to the smirk the Bijuu was wearing. But ignoring the feeling she asked, "And that would be?"

"His dick feels almost as if it was made for you," Kiyomi replied squirming slightly in her chair as she rubbed her thighs together despite keeping her legs crossed. "The face I wear is Mito's, but my body was cast from the mold that was you. I guess if you want to be technical, your son has been enjoying your body for years now."

"Y…you bitch what gave you the right…"

"Oh get over it," Kiyomi said quickly, "I had no idea of your relationship to him until after I settled on this form. Not that I care even now. I will never understand why you humans insist on having so many rules in regards to matters of the heart. You claim to be able to love unlimitedly, but most insist that that it is only proper to enjoy the physical ways of showing that love with one person. Furthermore I find it silly that two people who love each other and wish to do so physically as well, are hindered due to matters outside of their control such as who they are tied to by blood. There may be something to not allowing a parent to take advantage of their role in order to seduce an unknowing child, but Naruto is hardly unknowing in matters of the flesh."

"That doesn't change the fact that it is wrong," Kushina stated.

Kiyomi shrugged while dismissively replying, "According to who? People who have already made up their mind without taking into account your particular situation or what led you here. I think you will find that freeing yourself from what such people think would be the first step to unlocking your path to happiness."

Kushina gave a weak smile filled with sadness as she said, "Life has already shown me that it doesn't particularly care about allowing me to be happy. Good-bye."

 ******************************** *

Kiyomi frowned from her fellow red-head's statement before whispering, "Then you should stop being such a coward and take your happiness from it."

"That was particularly cruel of you," a voice called from behind her.

Kiyomi rolled her eyes as she replied, "Reduced to eavesdropping now, are we Mito?"

Mito moved to in front of the Bijuu before replying, "I was curious as to why Kushina would seek you out."

"And yet you call me cruel for speaking the truth, but made no effort to offer her any of your own sage advice." Kiyomi smiled as Mito looked away guiltily before adding, "Perhaps because you couldn't exactly chime in due to your own habits of sucking her son's cum from your granddaughter's pussy."

"It's true that coming from me any words about avoiding such a relationship would ring hollow, but that's why you should have offered her the support she was seeking."

"That is exactly what I did," Kiyomi said her smile growing wider as a result of Mito's disbelieving face. "If she had wanted someone to tell her not to take her son as a lover there were better people then me she could have sought out."

Mito scoffed stating, "It's is rather difficult for her to approach them considering that most of the people that she is close to are also bound to her child."

"Perhaps," Kiyomi conceded. "However, they, like you seem to believe I should have, would have likely at least supported her decision to resist her desire to deepen her relationship with her son. Yet she sought out me, a woman that has no true ties to society's notions about incest. Therefore, I told her exactly what she wanted to hear and even allowed her to take her moral high ground in rejecting what I told her. But deep down, she knows what she wants and wanted to hear someone tell her to take it."

Mito couldn't exactly fault the Bijuu's logic, but nevertheless asked, "Are you sure that's what she wanted to hear?"

Kiyomi smirked as she sensed that Kushina had quickly returned home and was using the toy Ino had left for her due to a seal that she had placed on it and activated from a person's body heat. The fox Bijuu had also made it so that when the seal was activated it would create a sound dampening barrier, but only for the sounds the person using the toy could hear. Those standing outside of it, would hear all the lovely sounds that Kiyomi was sure Kushina made when using the dildo modeled after her son's penis. Her foxmark also alerted her to the fact that sooner rather than later she might have the answer to that question so she said, "Only time will tell."

 ******************************** *

Naruto stepped into the Hidden Eddy Inn after slamming open the door and calling out, "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Lover." Naruto smiled from the voice even as his eyes grew wide from its owner kneeling on the step leading into the building like a wife waiting submissively for her husband.

Before he could respond, Sakura peeked out from behind Naruto asking the question on his mind, "What are you playing at?"

"What do you mean?" Ino replied innocently while standing, "I just wanted to welcome home the man I love. Not all of us got to spend an entire seven days with him." Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply before pulling back to say, "You should wash up. I'm sure your mom has prepared something special for your return."

Naruto wasn't sure why he felt there was something in Ino's voice that held a double entendre. But he shrugged mentally giving her one last kiss before saying, "Done with me already?"

"I can wait my turn Lover," Ino said grabbing Sakura's hand, "Besides; I need to catch up with my roomie. It's been seven days since I've had a chance to talk with her also."

"But…" Sakura began to say before being pulled away by Ino.

Naruto chuckled, enjoying the feeling of being home before heading up to the apartment that he shared with his mother. Entering it, he was a little surprised not to smell something cooking considering Ino's words, so called out, "Mom, I'm home."

He frowned not getting a response before hearing a soft and weak sounding, "N.. Naruto…"

Naruto felt something stir from the way his mother had called his name. Although it didn't sound pained, seeing as it came from his room he was afraid something had happened to her while he was gone. Running to his room, he threw open his door shouting, "Mom are you…"

Naruto trailed off as Kushina sat up on his bed her face showing that she was shocked that she hadn't heard his arrival. Naruto's mind took a moment to process the situation, as he couldn't quite understand what he was seeing. Breaking it down he recognized his mother obviously, but she was sitting up on his bed with the robe she wore open revealing her nude body to him, but as his mind processed that she was naked, it then realized the orange object buried inside her was a plastic cock, and if he had to guess was the one Ino had mentioned she was going to have made from the mold she had created of his.

His mother's face turned from shock to mortification as she closed her robe saying, "Naruto… Honey, you're back… I…"

"S… sorry, I should have knocked," Naruto said the fact that he was standing in his own bedroom barely registering. "I… I'm going to go clean up."

Naruto quickly stepped out of his room, and headed to the bathroom to shower. Stepping out of his clothes in the laundry room, he entered the three-headed shower stall and sighed as the warm spray began to cover him. He looked down, to see his cock standing at attention and tried to will the hardon away, but with no success. He considered making the water freezing, but doubted that would do anything as his dick felt stiff in a way he couldn't really explain. It wasn't like his erection was harder than any of the others he had experienced, but if he had to acquaint it to something he would say if felt rather like the first time he had ever experienced one. Recalling the mortification he had felt upon having to seek out the Third Hokage and receiving a speech from the old man which had involved forging swords to be sheathed. Naruto figured the reason why it applied in this case was because like then he had truly been ignorant of the concept of sex. After all, he had left the Third's office more confused than when he had entered not understanding that the forged sword the Hokage kept mentioning had been meant to be the penis and the sheath a woman's vagina.

This time though, Naruto's ignorance had extended to his mother and the fact that she was a woman with needs just like any of the other women he had taken as lovers. Understanding, that his mother calling his name as he entered the apartment had been her fantasying about him, Naruto's dick lurched almost painfully as his memory recalled the sight of her laying with her legs spread on his bed while working the fake dick. Naruto looked down and needing to take care of his hardness before he even dreamed of talking with his mom, he began to stroke himself. Naruto knew he could simply Hiraishin to any of his lovers, who would gladly handle it for him, but to do so would break one of the iron-clad rules he had in regards to being with his lovers. Which was simply that when he was with one, or more, then he had to be with them and not day dreaming of someone else. He felt that was one of the reasons his harem did work so well, as his lovers knew that when together, he was only thinking of them and as such never treated his pleasuring them as a chore that he needed to be completed before moving onto something more pleasurable.

He knew that wouldn't be the case this time as he increased the pace of his stroking, as the only person he was thinking of was his mother and the urge he felt to hear her calling his name in pleasure over and over again. Imagining how her face would look as she came and cried out his name, Naruto grunted and for the first time since taking Ino as a lover came from his own hand. He grunted as his seed began to coat the wall of the shower, but sighed as his climax did little to calm his dick down. Starting anew, he began to wonder if some of the times he thought he had witnessed her image replacing his lovers in the past had been because his mother was stepping out of the barrier that had been meant to separate her from the pleasure his women felt in order to enjoy his dick. The idea alone was enough to get Naruto to fire a second volley, but also cause the pole he was roughly tugging to remain like steel in his grip.

 ******************************** *

Kushina heard the shower finally shut off, and not for the first time felt she should have left the apartment. Yet, she stood before the counter cutting vegetables for his dinner while still in the robe she had thrown on to pleasure and quickly cover herself should Naruto arrive home earlier then she expected as she used Ino's toy one last time. Still mortified at her son seeing the shameful side her, she only hoped that he hadn't heard that it was his name she had been whispering.

She heard the door to the laundry room that led to the bathroom open, and looked back towards him. She quickly looked away as she saw him wearing only a towel which he explained sheepishly, "Sorry, I…I didn't grab a change of clothes."

Kushina nodded, but didn't look back as she sensed that her son had stopped. She tried to ignore him, hoping he would hurry and put something on, but when he made no move to, she sensed that much like her that he was searching for some way to speak about what he had witnessed. Finally though, she worked up the courage to say, although without looking back, "Naruto… please forget what you saw. I… I was just feeling lonely and… well… you kind of saw where that led."

Kushina gasped as from right behind her, her son said, "I don't want to forget it." She spun to face him finding herself pinned between him and the counter. The movement caused the towel he had wrapped around his waist to fall to the kitchen floor. He continued on unashamed of his nakedness, "Who would want to forget such a sight, or the sweet seductive way you moaned their name as you pleasured yourself."

Kushina felt her mortification grow as Naruto confirmed that he had heard her, and as a result it took a few moments for her to process the pressure against her lips was in fact her son kissing her. She pulled away as she weakly said, "N…naruto… we… we can't…"

Despite her words, Kushina did nothing to fight against her son pushing open her robe, as he replied, "Says who? I know you desire me as a man…"

"But it's wrong of me too." Kushina countered but she moaned as Naruto stepped forward running his cock against her slit

"Mom, you're drenched down there. I interrupted you in the middle of your fantasizing about me. But why settle for a toy and your imagination when I'm standing before you and want to take care of your needs as a woman." Reaching down, Naruto grabbed her by the butt and lifted her so that her elbows rested on top of the counter. Naruto moved slowly giving his mother every chance to tell him to stop with conviction, but her silence was telling. Lining up with the entrance of her shaved pussy, he plunged in forcefully and basked in the sound of his mother screaming in pleasure as she climaxed.

Kushina couldn't believe how good her orgasm felt considering she had it just from her son's entering her. But she didn't have long to savor it, as Naruto began pumping his hips widely as if to prevent her from trying to stop him now that she had some relief. However, stopping him was the farthest thing from her mind as Naruto continued to fuck her, although she was taking a rather passive role in it. Her cries of pleasure changed in tone as Naruto leaned forward rolling his tongue around her nipple before sucking it.

Kushina couldn't help agreeing with Kiyomi's earlier statement that it did indeed feel as if Naruto's cock was made for her. With every stroke Kushina cried out as his dick jammed into the entrance of her womb. Naruto only had one speed as he kept the pressure up, as if hoping to prevent her from coming to her senses. A plan that worked as Kushina's brain filled with pleasure, even though she never forgot the fact that it was her son behind it.

Naruto pulled his lips from her tit, and placed them against hers. Kushina didn't hesitate in parting her lips to grant access to his tongue which pressed into hers. Kushina groaned into his mouth, as the pressure of a new explosion of pleasure began to build within the place that had once housed the man now buried inside her. When the vessel containing that pleasure was about to burst, she pulled away to cry, "Oh Honey, I'm going to cum." A moment later she arched her back in ecstasy as she climaxed again.

Naruto this time around ceased moving within her completely, as if he didn't he would cum along with her due to his mother's milking pussy. Kushina came down from her orgasm as Naruto withdrew from her and let her feet touch the ground. She only remained standing due to her son's strong arms around her waist, and noticing the lack of warmth within her as well as his still hard cock pocking her stomach asked into his chest, "Honey, you didn't cum. Why?"

"Because," Naruto said stroking her hair lovingly, "I'm not sure if I have the right too. You know what my doing so will mean."

Kushina nodded against his chest before saying, "I'm so sorry Honey."

"Sorry," Naruto said worried stepping back to look at his mother, "Do you regret what we did already?"

Kushina shook her head as she replied, "No… I… it's just you have plenty of lovers. What you need is a mother."

Naruto sighed cupping her face as he said, "I have one, and I'm extremely lucky to have her. However, despite what you might think what we just did doesn't change the fact that you are and will always be my mom. If you do desire me though as a lover as well, then it isn't the end of our old bond, it would just be our relationship evolving into something new."

Kushina smiled at her child, but countered, "You didn't even desire me like this until today."

"But I did love you," Naruto said, "And now that I've been with you as a lover. I'm grateful that I have realized what a desirable and sexy woman you are. I can only imagine how jealousy I would be if I realized it too late and you found yourself a lover that wasn't me." Kushina blushed, from the compliment and bit her lip as she considered her son's next words, "Mom, I want to be the only man in your life. I… I haven't claimed you as mine yet, but I won't be able to stop myself next time. You may feel this is wrong, but I can't say I agree. But take all the time…"

Naruto trailed off as his mother let her robe slide from her shoulder to pool around her feet. Holding her arms out to her son, she said, "Honey, you talk too much. Take me to bed."

A wide grin appeared on Naruto's face as he scooped his mother up in his arms. She kissed him as hungrily as he kissed her while he carried her to his bed, where he set her down gently. Kushina though grabbed him by the shoulders spinning him so that he was on his back. She kissed his chest, before moving down and he groaned as she kissed the tip of his almost painfully swollen prick causing him to moan, "Oh mom…"

Kushina looked up hungrily her violet eyes glowing with lust as she said, "Honey, when we are together like this… please use my name… you are not just my son, but the man in my life now."

She then kissed his dick again before parting her lips and swallowing half his manhood. Naruto buried his hands in her hair as he moaned, "Oh fuck Kushina…" The red-head shivered hearing her name pass through her son's lips with such a pleasure filled tone. She worked her mouth over her son's cock eagerly, desiring to give him some relief as he had done for her. As she eagerly sucked him making loud and wet slurping sounds, she reached her hand between her legs rubbing her drooling cunt and longing to feel her son's dick inside her once more.

Naruto's hands tightened in her hair as he said, "Mo… Kushina, I'm at my limit."

Kushina responded by humming into his cock, which set him off. She eagerly drank his cum, making sure not to spill a drop, and when the eruption stopped made sure to clean up afterwards. When she finally let him go, she was sure not a trace of his seed remained behind. Pleased to see his cock still was stiff, she climbed atop of him whispering, "Honey, tasting your cum has caused my pussy to begin to throb. It won't settle down until you fill it to the brim with your thick and potent cum. Now that you've seen this side of me, there's no going back for either of us."

Naruto rolled her over so that he was on top and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way," before plunging his shaft back inside of her.

This time Naruto took his time, slowly working his length inside his mother while kissing and fondling her tits Kushina's toes curled as her feet pointed up towards the ceiling due to her knees resting on Naruto's elbows. Her son and lover kissed up her neck before whispering in her ear, "Your pussy is griping me so tightly, and doesn't seem to want to let me go."

"It's because, I've been desiring this moment for so long," she replied into his ear before sticking her tongue into it, "I was so jealous of your lovers. I so badly wanted to be them."

Naruto raised his face above hers saying tenderly, "And now you are mine forever."

"Yes," Kushina said wrapping him in a hug and pulling his chest tight against hers as Naruto began to pick up his pace within her, "forever."

Kushina basked in the feeling as every thrust brought her closer to the white world of pleasure she visited whenever she climaxed. She moaned out in loss as Naruto pulled free, but cried out when after being flipped onto her stomach her son was once again buried to the hilt inside her. She looked over her shoulder letting her eyes communicate how much pleasure she felt from his violent thrusts as if he couldn't tell from her cries. His hips stopped their relentless slapping against her ass, as he left himself buried inside her while he kissed her greedily. He then began to move again, but gripping her long hair, pulled her up to all fours. Kushina screamed as Naruto used her hair to pull her into his thrusting dick, loving his using the feature she was so proud of as a means to increase her pleasure. "That's it Honey, fuck me. Oh gods, you feel so fucking good inside me."

Kushina moaned feeling him swell inside her, and knew she was soon to be fully inducted into his Family as a lover. Eager for it, she began to throw her ass back against him, but again found her world spinning as Naruto turned her onto her back without missing a beat. Her one leg was trapped on his shoulder as the foot of the other was tucked behind his pumping ass to keep him inside her in case he even considered pulling out. She need not have worried as Naruto lowering his face to just above hers said, "I want to see your face as we climax together and become one, mom."

Kushina didn't bother correcting him knowing he hadn't used her name on purpose, the title being a reminder that although going forward they would be lovers; they were now and always still mother and son. Kushina's grin matched her child's as she said, "What a magnificent son you are, Honey." Leaning up and placing her lips against his ear she whispered throatily, "Now cum for mommy."

"Oh fuck!" Naruto shouted followed by his mother screaming his name as he buried his cock deep within her, and filled her womb with his seed. Kushina couldn't believe how much cum her son released inside her, but basked in the feeling of the fire that had been burning since she had first stepped out of the green barrier within in the seal finally died out as a feeling of utter contentment swept over her.

Naruto collapsed on top of her, and Kushina held him happily as they each basked in the feelings that they had shared. The moment lasted until Naruto's stomach rumbled hungrily causing him to say apologetically, "Sorry."

Kushina laughed but slipped from beneath him as she said, "Let mommy go make something for her baby." She leaned down as Naruto rolled onto his back and kissed him motherly at first, but it soon grew hungry before she pulled back to say, "Because, my Honey is going to need all the strength he can muster. Now, that I'm yours there's nothing preventing me from getting as wild as I want."

Naruto reached up and began to fondle her tit causing her moan as he began to tease her nipple. "Nope nothing at all," he said, but then his stomach grumbled again so he amended his statement, "Well, except perhaps me not having the strength and energy to keep up with you."

Kushina smiled as she stood proudly and loving the way her son's eyes drank in her naked body as she said, "Don't worry Honey. I'll make sure to take care of your needs, as long as you remember to take care of mine."

Naruto smiled as he watched his mom walk away swishing her hips seductively before whispering to himself "I will, I promise. I won't make the same mistake that dad did."

Naruto closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of his mother resuming her cutting the vegetables she had been before. Basking in the feeling of pride he felt as he listened to her humming pleasantly and contently, he let her melodic tone rock him to sleep confident that it would be coming in short supply after dinner.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 64: Expanding Territories: Sasame Fuma: Part I**

Kushina was in heaven as she leaned back against the wall of the shower. The three jets of warm water being delivered via the shower heads did have something to do with it, but it paled in comparison to the feelings being created by her son, who was kneeling before her with his mouth clamped over her pussy. She stared down at the blue eyes looking up from between her thighs as she moaned pleasantly, "Oh Honey, you're kissing my pussy so deeply."

Her soft cries grew louder for a moment as her son hummed contently into her honeypot from her taste of her. Grinding her muff into his mouth, her fingers slipped through his wet hair while the foot of the leg that she had draped over his shoulder rubbed the small of his back encouragingly. Naruto pressed his face into her mound firmer as he tried to get his tongue deeper inside her in order to collect more of her sweet nectar. Kushina's foot began rubbing his back faster and faster as his mother's cries raised in volume letting him know that she was reaching the point where she'd be flooding his mouth with more of her sweet taste. Pulling his tongue from her quim, he began to circle it around her clit causing his mother's hands to grip his hair and the foot rubbing the small of his back to stop as she tensed from the increased stimulus. Feeling the moment was right as she began to pant, he pressed his tongue into her pleasure buzzer causing an electric-like shock to pass though her which caused her to push her pussy into her son's mouth as she stared up at the ceiling screaming out her climax at the top of her lungs while she coated his chin and tongue in her release.

Naruto drank down her essence eagerly looking forward to the fact that his mother seemed inclined to make doing so a part of his daily breakfast. Pulling his mouth away from her pussy, he licked up any traces that he might have missed before turning to kiss the inside of her right thigh on the fox mark that he had placed there showing that she was now his. Rising up to his feet, the leg his mother had perched on his shoulder slipped down to rest on his forearm as he placed his hands on the shower wall behind her. Pressing his body into hers, he kissed her hungrily which she responded to in kind allowing her to taste herself on his lips. She moaned as he then slipped inside her still sensitive cunt making her wrap her arms around his neck as he once more began pounding against the entrance of the womb that had housed him.

Kushina broke the kiss to cry out as his cock reached depths inside her that his father never had. It wasn't that Minato had been a small man only that in just about every category that mattered her son and lover was an improvement. What also impressed her about him was the confidence he displayed in himself. Although they had only been lovers for a single night, Naruto had yet and she suspected would never ask if he was better than his father. She knew that she could perhaps attribute it to the fact that for quite a few of his lovers he was taking the spot of a person that had meant a great deal to the woman in question, and as such had perhaps learned not to ask. However, she doubted it, particularly since as he stared into her eyes while he repeatedly slammed himself into her. Kushina could see that the only thing that mattered, outside of the pleasure he was receiving from her, was that she was happy.

Kushina didn't doubt that her violet eyes were reflecting just how happy she was with the sensations his cock were stirring within her. Yet just in case they weren't she moaned, "Gods Naruto… you're incredible… you're making me feel… fuck… feelings that I didn't know were possible."

Naruto felt his pride swell upon hearing his mother's words and hoping to continue to surpass her previous experiences gave her lips a quick peck before running his tongue down her throat. Reaching her breast, he sucked on the end of it before nipping at her nipple. He ended up groaning in turn as the walls of her pussy began to squeeze him.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight," Naruto grunted pulling his mouth from her breast.

"That's because your cock is so big, Honey," she moaned before nibbling his ear. Sucking on his earlobe she then whispered, "You're the best lover that I've ever had." Her words had the effect that she had hoped for as he began pounding into her even fiercer. Kushina cried out happily even as a part of her wondered if soon she'd be pounded through the wall into the neighboring apartment. She felt her son swell inside her love canal and knew that soon she'd be receiving a fresh injection of his seed.

A heartbeat later she was wailing into his shoulder as she experienced the bliss that she had longed for since shortly after taking Kiyomi's place in the seal, and had received a dozen times over since becoming one of her son's lovers the night before. Her climax seemed to stretch on forever and grew even more intense as Naruto buried his rod as deeply as possible inside her in order to fill her womb with cum.

When they both came down from their orgasmic highs, Naruto let his mother's leg drop down to the ground. With them still feeling rubbery she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soul-searing kiss until the need to breathe finally caused her to pull away. Staring into his blue eyes adoringly, "I love you Honey."

"I love you too, Kushina." He punctuated his sentence by moving the hands he had on her hips down to her butt in order to give it a squeeze.

Loving it, but knowing where it would lead she admonished him slightly, "That's enough of that now, unless you never want to leave this shower."

Naruto pulled away turning off the shower as he stated amused, "I can think of worse ways to kill a morning. Although I do need to meet up with my team for training."

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel which he held open so that he could help dry his mother's body, before using it to in turn dry himself. Kushina frowned as he patted away the water from himself due to her wanting to spend more time with him in bed. Adding a seductive purr to her tone, she came up behind him and wrapped her hands around his stomach as she asked, "Why don't you have mommy write you a note saying that you aren't feeling well?"

Naruto smiled before asking, "Really and what would it say was wrong with me?"

Kushina's hands drifted down to his cock which she began to tease as she replied, "It would say that you are experiencing some swelling that I feel should be taken care of before you can properly train."

"It would be difficult for me to concentrate properly," her lover and son said feeling the temptation to give into her suggestion. However, he spun to face her adding, "But, I don't think it would be good to get into the habit of writing fake notes to get out of training, even if it is to spend my mornings with such a sexy and insatiable woman as you."

Kushina pouted but then giggled, "You're calling me insatiable. I'm not the one with the Harem of lovers."

Naruto smirked as he replied teasingly, "Which should really be telling you something." His mother playfully hit his chest, and let out a happy squeal as he picked her up in his arms. They gave each other several quick loving kisses with the last one lingering several moments before he said, "However, there are still a few hours before I need to be anywhere so let's see if we can solve my swelling issue by then."

Carrying his mother like a bride, he took her to the bed that they would likely be sharing whenever he slept in his apartment as opposed to the Den. Setting her down he leaned down to kiss her, but found himself suddenly flipped over onto his back. His mother smiled at him lustfully before saying, "This is to take care of your swelling, remember?

She began kissing down his body, but stiffened as she heard, "Ahem."

Kushina looked up to see Mikoto standing in the doorway that they had left open. The Uchiha was wearing a dark blue silk robe which reached down just below her hips. She wore a soft smile while stating, "So this is what you two have been up to. We wondered why the pair of you missed breakfast especially considering the new presence we felt. But it seems the two of you have partaken of some forbidden fruit."

Despite the lack of recrimination in Mikoto's voice, not to mention that she knew by bearing a fox mark her son's lovers would come to realize sooner or later she had joined their ranks. Kushina felt rather self-conscious at being caught in the act. Something which was easy to hear in her voice as she said, "Miko… I…I can…"

"There's no need to explain," the Uchiha said entering the room. "I've tasted of the same fruit as you. I know it must have been difficult to resist for as long as you did." Kushina relaxed from her friend's words, but was shocked as she added while opening the nightstand drawer next to the bed, "Besides, Ino wouldn't have gone through the trouble of pushing you two together if it would have caused problems within the Family."

Naruto chuckled causing his mother to look at him as Mikoto fished out the orange dildo she had put back after being caught using it by her son. "That's what she meant by mom having prepared something special for me. She somehow knew I'd be interrupting her using that toy that she had made."

Mikoto smiled before taking the dildo and then began to lick the end of it. Her eyes met with Kushina's, who blushed when the Uchiha moaned from imagining the last place she knew it had been used. Running her tongue over the head she then turned it to face Kushina to reveal the seal that it had been marked with which faded seconds later. Answering the unasked question that appeared in both Uzumaki's eyes she explained, "That seal let Ino know whenever you were using her toy, and had the added benefit of dampening any sounds a certain someone might make upon returning home."

That… that…" Kushina said sounding cross while struggling to find the words. However, upon realizing that if not for the Yamanaka, she would have been suffering for weeks, month, or even possibly years before finally succumbing to her desires ended with a grateful sounding, "Delightfully naughty young woman."

Mikoto sat down next to her friend stating, "Indeed, and I to am most grateful that she did."

"Why?" Kushina asked as Mikoto leaned closer to her.

Starting at her chest and lightly tracing the nail of her index finger up the red-head's throat the Uchiha stopped it under her chin before answering with her own question, "Well, do you remember how we used to practice kissing in our rooms?" When Kushina nodded, Mikoto leaned forward stopping with her lips inches away from her friends as she said, "Well sometimes afterwards, I'd fantasize about what it would have been like if our practicing had progressed further. Now I'll finally get to find out the answer."

With that said Mikoto sealed her lips to Kushina's like she had used to back when they had been genin. The red-head's eyes went wide, but relaxed into the kiss to the point that where upon feeling the Uchiha's tongue probe for entry she readily opened her lips. Naruto seared the sight of his mother and her best friend heatedly making out into his brain. Although he had certainly seen two women do so before, he couldn't help feeling as if there was just something magical about it this time around. He suspected it was hearing the backstory that his mom and Mikoto had used to do it when they were younger.

Naruto's dick which hadn't wilted in the slightest from Mikoto's interruption did find a new lever of hardness as the raven-haired woman began to guide his mother onto her back. The two women's heads where pointing towards the foot of the bed giving Naruto a wonderful view of the Uchiha reaching between his mother's legs to begin rubbing her pussy. Kushina moaned into the kiss, which Mikoto ended as she pushed her finger into the Uzumaki's quim. Finding her friend's insides slick still with their lover's seed, she extracted the finger and holding it between them said, "You two must have been at it all night."

Kushina grabbed Mikoto's hand before sucking the finger and moaning from the combined flavor of Naruto and her. Mikoto's pussy flooded from the look of pure lust that the red-head's eyes conveyed as she sucked and ran her tongue around the cum covered digit. Pulling her finger free of Kushina's lips she asked, "How does it make you feel to be sucking the seed that your own son deposited inside you from your best friend's finger?"

"Horny," Kushina replied breathlessly as she sealed her lips to Mikoto's. The two women writhed against each other as their hands explored the other's body. When they separated for air the Uchiha began kissing down Kushina's throat and chest, pausing long enough to tease the red-head's nipples before kissing down her stomach.

Naruto watched eagerly as Mikoto's hips rose into the air while she worked her upper body down his mother's. This had the effect of causing the short robe that she wore to pull up her hips and exposed her drenched pussy to his hungry gaze. His eyes were pulled from Mikoto's glistening nether lips as he watched her spread his mother's pussy to begin flicking her tongue against his mom's clit.

Naruto's dick lurched from his mother's moan as Mikoto began to eagerly explore her depths in search of the seed that he had planted inside her friend. He reached down and slowly began to stroke his cock, but stopped as Mikoto pulled her lips from his mom's cunt and spreading her pussy said, "None of that now, especially when my pussy is so wet and eager to have you inside it."

Naruto grinned as got up to his knees behind the raven-haired woman and leaned forward to begin licking her snatch. The Uchiha moaned as she returned her attention to using her mouth to pleasure her friend's cunt while the red-head's son did the same to her. She felt her anticipation spike as Naruto pulled away and placed his knees on the outside of her legs as he prepared to enter her by rubbing the head of his cock against her slit. She pulled her face from between Kushina's spread legs and cried out as Naruto pushed his dick inside her. Her cry was muffled by Kushina as she sat up and cupped her face in order to pull her into a kiss.

When their lips separated the red-head stared into Mikoto's face which only showed her contentment at being filled with Naruto's dick so said, "My Honey is amazing, isn't he?"

Mikoto moaned, "Mmmm, you know he is. I barely… barely knew what sex was until him."

Kushina nodded, remembering all the times that she knew Mikoto had been frustrated by the lack of effort that her husband had put into their love-life. After all, Mikoto's marriage had been arranged from the day she had been born. Something that Kushina had suspected both Mikoto and Fugaku had resented, but had ultimately gone through with as it tended to be the standard practice of the Uchiha in order to ensure the strength of the Sharingan. It had been determined before she had even emerged from the womb that Mikoto would be a good genetic match with Fugaku, a fact substantiated by the birth of Itachi. But while both of them had loved the children of their union, both Fugaku and Mikoto had never grown beyond the businesslike state that had been the basis of their relationship.

Kushina forgot about such matters as her friend dived back between her legs and began munching on her snatch. The red-headed Uzumaki fell back moaning out the Uchiha's name while her son continued drilling his shaft in and out of the raven-haired woman's quim. Kushina buried her hands into Mikoto's dark locks and began to grind her muff into the woman's mouth.

Mikoto's muffled moans increased as a result of Naruto sliding his hands from her hips and up her stomach underneath her robe to grab her dangling breasts. Squeezing them, he pinched her nipples causing the woman's cunt to bear down on his shaft resulting in him groaning in turn. Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Mikoto's ear to whisper, "Make my mom cum so I can fill you with your reward."

Mikoto groaned her agreement desperately wishing to feel her womb filled with her lover's spunk. Naruto's hands ran back down Mikoto's body to pass over her hips before starting to squeeze and fondle the cheeks of her ass. He groaned as he resisted the desire to plant his cum deep inside the Uchiha. Yet also desiring to witness his mother cum from her friend's cunnilingus, he held off causing his groans to become strained as the need for release became nearly overpowering. As such when his mother cried, "O…oh Miko…. Oh fuck… I'm Cummmminngg!" Naruto buried his shaft into his lover to the hilt in order to spew his seed into her womb.

Mikoto pulled her mouth from Kushina's pussy to let out a cry as she climaxed from the warm thick liquid that the blond Uzumaki flooded her with. Naruto wrapped an arm around her torso pulling her up against his chest and silenced her shout by kissing her.

He felt his just sated lust instantly return as he tasted his mother on the raven-haired woman's lips. Still, he knew that he needed to leave the paradise that was his bedroom and the two women sharing his bed in order to attend to his duties. As such once he felt Mikoto's body relax he extracted his cock from the Uchiha in order to tell his lovers that he needed to go. However, before he even opened his mouth he was tackled back onto the bed and groaned as a tongue began circling around the head of his still sensitive cock.

He groaned before looking down to see his mother's violet eyes staring back at him as she began to work her head back and forth while sucking his length. Letting him slip free of her lips, he didn't get a moments respite as his mother held his dick towards Mikoto who began working her mouth over his manhood as well. His mother smiled up at him saying, "Honey, I'm really going to have to put my foot down and insist that you not leave this bed until Miko and I have taken care of this swelling."

Mikoto smiled as she pulled away allowing Kushina to take his cock into her mouth again before stating, "You're so lucky to have such a kind and loving mother." All Naruto could do was nod his head in agreement before closing his eyes and basking in the feelings passing through him as his mother sucked his cock diligently. However, as she made way for Mikoto and the Uchiha's tongue began joining hers in traveling over his cock while they stared into his eyes lustfully, Naruto had a feeling that he'd be offering his team a Kakashi like excuse for being late as he doubted his cock would be wilting anytime soon.

 ******************************** *

"I guess you're pawning my training off onto Haku then."

Naruto turned to look at Kiba as the two walked down the path leading away from the training ground they had been using after he had joined them from training with his team, which he had been extremely late too. He supposed he could partially see where Kiba was coming from as he had ended up just watching as the Inuzuka had spared with Haku and after teleporting her back to the mansion, he had returned and could sense Kiba had something on his mind. Figuring the chunin knew he'd lose the chance after reaching the village, Naruto figured he had just blurted his thoughts out without considering how it would sound. The Uzumaki didn't get too riled up, but said a little standoffishly, "I'm sorry, but if I'm not mistaken that woman I pawned you off onto did just spend the past hour schooling you."

"So what you're saying I'm not worth your time," Kiba said heatedly.

Naruto was about to respond in kind, but stopped himself. Taking a calming breath he said, "That's not the reason I've asked Haku to continue with your training."

"Then what is it?" Kiba asked annoyed from his feeling that Naruto viewed training him as unworthy of his efforts.

"In truth it's because I think she'd be a better coach for you than me." Seeing the surprise in Kiba's face at his admission he continued, "After rebuilding your foundation by having you relearn the academy style. It quickly became apparent to me that there weren't a whole lot of places I could take you in your quest to get stronger."

"What do you mean? Right now Haku is having me train in increasing my speed and learning kenjutsu. From what I've seen your speed far outpaces hers, so why do you feel she's a better teacher than you?"

Naruto sighed before admitting, "Because she reached those speeds through her own efforts, while mine is a byproduct of receiving and absorbing the Bijuu chakra of Kiyomi's original form. I can't help you get faster when for me it was literally one moment I had slightly above average speed and the next I could clear a training field in a blink of an eye."

Kiba chuckled as he joked, "Ah, the difficulties of being born special." Naruto laughed good-naturedly as well and although he felt he could point out how earlier in his life he had viewed the unique nature of his birth as a curse, yet all things considered, he found that it was better to focus on the just how good it was to be him currently. "Anyhow," the Inuzuka said as the chuckles died down, "Why didn't you ask me to train you in the Inuzuka style today?"

Naruto shrugged stating, "That's because I feel I've already mastered it to the degree that I needed to."

Kiba's mouth dropped down as he struggled to find the words for a moment before saying, "But we only trained in it for about a week."

"Which is where I learned all the basics and then applied a little shadow clone training to get me proficient enough to use it in a fight. Not that there will be a lot of enemies were it is required for me to use it," Naruto said finding Kiba's open mouth stare amusing. Shrugging he said, "A super-fast training method is just one of those difficult things that those of us born special learn to put up with."

"I guess I walked into that one," Kiba said with a wry smile.

"I would say so," Naruto responded wearing a similar one.

After a moment the Inuzuka shook his head before saying, "Bastard, it really annoys me how much you've improved since the academy."

"Well to be honest I owe a lot of it to my family," Naruto said folding his hands behind his head as they continued to walk. "Being at the head of it really forced me to prioritize what was important to me."

"Is that why you gave up on Sasuke?" Kiba kicked himself mentally as he noticed Naruto wince from the statement so quickly said, "Sorry… that was insensitive of me."

"No, it wasn't," Naruto said after a moment, "Plus it is true in a manner of speaking. A part of me still wants to believe that Sasuke can be saved from what he's become." Kiba's face contorted into a mask of disbelief causing the Uzumaki to state, "It's difficult to put into words, but I kind of feel like I've abandoned him."

"Abandoned him," Kiba said in disbelief, "The fucker tried to kill you that last time you faced each other. Not to mention the shit we went through trying to stop him from going off to join a village run by a man that had made the destruction of Konoha as one of his life's missions."

"I know," Naruto admitted although not nearly as reluctantly as he would have in the past. "Still, some of the women that I'm with worked for Orochimaru themselves." Seeing that Kiba was about to barrage him with counterpoints he held up his hand to stop him before adding, "But, I've realized that it is rather conceited of me to think that I can force Sasuke to change. He choose his path willingly and on some level I have to recognize that he believes in the path that he has chosen just as much as I believe in the one that I have. I came to that conclusion when I watched him attempt to cut down Mikoto. Watching him attempt to kill someone that he should have been happy to have back in his life… I had to recognize that the person I was hoping to return to Konoha had changed and become someone almost unrecognizable to me. He used Karin to find his brother and then discarded her because she fell behind. He traded on her feelings just as he did to the cousin of the Fire Daimyo Naho in order to use her summer home as a base of operations after he attempted to kidnap Killer Bee."

Kiba shrugged before replying, "Look you don't have to convince me that he's a bastard. His selfishness nearly cost me, Akamaru." An amused and conspiratorial grin appeared on his face as he said, "By the way, I couldn't help but notice you sounded rather protective of his mom. Not to mention, Haku seemed impressed that only one woman in your home is not bound to you…" Kiba paused for a moment before blurting out loudly, "Holy shit, you slept with Kurenai-sensei too?"

Naruto winced at the volume before turning to Kiba to say, "Will you keep it down. For fuck sake don't make me regret not letting Kiyomi or Ino wipe your memories."

"What, they can do that?"

"Do you want to find out?"

Kiba lowered his tone before saying, "Sorry, it's just… how could you sleep with her without even telling me?"

"It's not like I need to clear it with you," Naruto said. He mentally sighed figuring he would be receiving another loud outburst so quickly explained, "And for the record I haven't taken Kurenai as a lover."

"Huh… but if what Haku said is…" Naruto saw the light go off behind Kiba's eyes as it dawned on him that if Kurenai wasn't one of Naruto's lovers then that meant the woman he had automatically discounted was. Luckily he had the presence of mind to look around and keep his tone quiet as he said, "You fucked your mom."

"Yes, she is one of my lovers now," Naruto said proudly. Kiba whistled prompting the Uzumaki to ask, "What?"

"I don't know man," Kiba said honestly, "I just find it a little strange how cool you are playing it. That isn't exactly normal."

Naruto shrugged, "My life hasn't exactly ever been normal. Why should my love-life be any different?"

"Still," Kiba trailed off before shrugging as he stated, "Fuck it, if you and your girls are cool with it who am I to meddle."

"Thanks," Naruto said genuinely.

After a moment though, the Inuzuka did ask, "If you are going to take even your mom as a lover than does that mean you plan to seduce Kurenai as well?"

Naruto gave the matter some thought although he hadn't really changed his mind about the matter. But learning that Ino had basically set the plot in motion that had caused him to view his mother as a potential lover he replied, "I really hadn't planned on it. But with that being said, I can't discount the possibility either."

"What's that mean," Kiba said confused. "You either want her for your harem or you don't."

Naruto gave a snort as he replied, "You would think that is the case, but for me that isn't entirely true." Seeing Kiba's disbelief as they neared the village proper the Uzumaki explained, "Take how I ended up with Ku… my mom for example. Although I recognized my mom was beautiful, passionate, and caring. It didn't really occur to me that she was also a woman with needs."

Of course you wouldn't she's your mom." Kiba nearly regretted his statement as he saw the amused smirk appear on Naruto's face which told him the blond was considering pointing out he was also his mother's lover. Beating him to the punch, he said, "Don't even bother, I realize you're in a relationship with my mom and can see where you're going. But if you didn't see your mom as a woman in the same way that you've seen others then how did you end up banging her?"

Naruto scowled as he stated, "It's deeper than me just sleeping with her."

"Sure, I know that," Kiba said dismissively, "but I'm not focusing on that. I'm wondering about how your point on you not seeing your mom as a potential lover, ties into the fact that you not targeting Kurenai-sensei means she might jump into your bed is somehow outside of your control."

"Oh right," the Uzumaki said before getting back on track. "I guess the best way to explain it is that I was forced to confront the fact my mom was a woman with needs and wanted me to satisfy them by Ino."

"Ino," Kiba said incredulously having a difficult time imagining the Yamanaka kunoichi that had obsessed over Sasuke to the point that she had thrown away friendships as someone who would be inviting other women into the bed that she shared with the Uzumaki. However, he was forced to admit that it had been a while since he had interacted with the kunoichi and from the changes he had seen in his mother, understood that there was something special about Naruto which caused women to gravitate to him. Still he found it rather hard to believe it was often the women themselves pulling others into his orbit.

Naruto hearing the disbelief gave an amused smile as he said, "I know it's hard to believe. Sometimes I find it strange myself, but in this case I know what it is that Ino is hoping to achieve."

"Which is?"

"A place where she's free to be with me as a lover," Naruto answered. Explaining further he stated, "I've asked a lot of my lovers, and ultimately we hope to build a world where we can live together happily. However, the sad truth is that we might never be able to come forward to admit the bonds we share to the world… at least not for a very long time."

"Why not," Kiba asked, "I mean I found out and…"

"Freaked the fuck out," Naruto said somewhere between joking and serious.

Kiba colored slightly from embarrassment at his actions while admitting, "Okay, maybe I'm not the best example that you could use."

"That's putting it mildly," Naruto said laughing as Kiba grew annoyed from his teasing. Growing serious, he continued, "But the truth is your response is one I think would be the norm. Thus far we've been rather lucky in that the few that know our secret seem willing to keep it. Yet, imagine if the Raikage finds out that Mabui, his assistant, is not only feeding me information, but also presents information that she hands him in a way that it influences him to make decisions beneficial to our goals."

"You make it sound like you are manipulating people," Kiba said concerned.

"We are in a sense," Naruto said gravely, "We are the force acting behind the scenes trying to guide the villages and countries to a path of peace. Yet, no matter how noble the end goal, people are never happy to find out they've been influenced without their knowledge. So imagine if the world finds out that behind the scenes there has been a group doing exactly that."

Kiba thought the matter over seriously for a moment before answering, "I guess they'd reject the end results of that manipulation no matter how good it turned out to be."

"I think that most would," Naruto said with a hint of melancholy. "Because of that even should we achieve our ambition, my lovers and I will never be able to come forward and…"

"And because of that Ino is influencing those inside your home to become your lovers so that she can at least be with you there like a family." When Naruto nodded, the Inuzuka asked, "But I thought you had that underground area for such occasions."

"The Den is such a place," Naruto replied, "Yet, at the same time so long as Kurenai doesn't know our secret my lovers and I have to pretend we are just friends. Having to play make believe while enjoying dinner or just walking through the halls kind of makes the Hidden Eddy Inn less of the home it was intended to be. There's a different vibe when it's just my Family present then when a person that isn't a part of it is around. Ino just doesn't want to pretend anymore when she's in what she views as her home."

Kiba wasn't sure how comfortable he was with the idea that at some point his teacher might join Naruto's family. Particularly since it seemed that if she did, it would simply be so Ino could get her way so asked, "But how can you say that you aren't interested in her, but then turn around and tell me you'd care for her if she became you're lover."

"Don't get confused Kiba," Naruto said quickly. "There's a difference between sleeping with her, and being interested in her."

"I know that."

"Do you?"

"Yes," Kiba said sincerely. But a moment later he explained, "It's just you sound kind of indifferent about it."

"I don't mean to be," Naruto said, "But like I mentioned, I've made no plans in regards to Kurenai. Right now, I have a bunch of shit running through my head. I've got my upcoming mission to The of Rice Paddies to try and figure out a solution to the massive uptick in bandit activity going on there. Not to mention it appears that someone has replicated the Chakra Armor that Snow developed while Doto was in charge. Plus there are the lingering questions of what exactly Tobi is up to while trying to recover from the damage that we did to his plans, or what plots people like Kabuto are enacting. That doesn't even go into all the other things that I've learned and might have to get involved in at some point."

"Things like what?"

"Like this cult that has sprung up thanks in part to the Black Kyuubi," Naruto answered. "Kiyomi seems quite sure that there is something more there than just a group of people trying to find answers from the appearance of a new Bijuu."

Kiba hated to admit it, but he had difficulty seeing Naruto as the fool that he had been in the academy. Moreover, seeing him fret over concerns that he was not even aware existed forced Kiba to admit that should his teacher chose Naruto as a lover then she would be in good hands. Hoping to perhaps prove his own lovers had chosen someone just as upstanding as well as to help a friend out he asked, "How can I help?"

Naruto returned to the present as he let his worries about the future fade and replied, "I appreciate it, but…"

"Are you saying I can't be on any help?"

"No, it's just I wouldn't be sure how you could and I'm not sure it's worth you…"

"How about you let me decide what its worth for me to get involved in?" Kiba said appreciating Naruto's trying to protect him from the greater concerns his ambition had exposed him to. But he knew turning a blind eye in order to live in ignorance wasn't going to make him or his mates safer.

Naruto smirked before saying with a shrug, "Fine, but don't come crying to me if you come to regret it. Tell your mom and sis that you want to accompany them to tomorrow's gathering."

Reaching the part of the village where they would go their separate ways, Naruto turned down his street giving him a wave over his shoulder. Kiba lingered a moment as he wondered just what effect of stepping into the larger events going on in the world would have on him, and ultimately if he would be able to shoulder the responsibility as well as Naruto. Yet, he quickly realized that Naruto wasn't doing so alone, so knew with the help of his mates that he'd prove equal to the task.

 ******************************** *  
Yuugao appeared on the teleportation seal along with Ibiki. The two had used the seal in her office which only appeared when activated by a woman bearing a foxmark. Stepping off of it, she entered into the main hall of the Den with the jounin right behind her. He slowed a moment as he took in his surroundings before stating, "So this is the little Den of Debauchery that Naruto's established for himself."

"It's much more than that," Yuugao replied tersely before quickly moving towards the war room.

The scarred man frowned noticing how as of late the Anbu captain appeared rather tense, not to mention had been rather ferocious in her pursuit of leads in order to learn more about the massive shadow organization that managed the bounty system that most criminals used to have people they wanted dead eliminated. Unfortunately, after months of shutting down the bounty collection agencies located throughout Fire Country and few outside of it, she was no closer to anything remotely concrete in terms of how the bounties were placed and how the organization behind it was run. Ibiki knew the reason why her attitude was so fierce lately, as Naruto being captured during the incident in Vegetable had obviously scared the woman. The special Jounin doubted the purple-haired woman even truly realized just how much she had come to care for the Uzumaki, and as such probably failed to see just how much her recent actions were due to those feelings. But Ibiki did, primarily through the battered men she ended up sending his way to interrogate. Often all it had taken to loosen the men's tongues was the threaten them that he would give Yuugao five minutes alone with the men where she would be free to employ whatever methods she wished. Still, despite the effectiveness of the method, sadly none of the Bounty Collection officers they had questioned seemed to be in possession of anything remotely useful.

Instead what they had learned was enough to make even him feel slightly nervous. The collection offices had no idea where the bounties came from either. Instead, every month a new death book, as the collection workers called them, would be sent to the various locations. Inside would be any new bounties that had been placed as well as updates on old ones that had yet to be collected. Also detailed inside would be what criteria needed to be met in order for a bounty to be paid out. It was then the job of these branch locations to get the word out about the new offers and how to collect them.

On the surface appeared like it ran similar to most criminal or even military organizations with various tasks needed to run the operation being compartmentalized to prevent things from falling into disarray should one office be taken out. However, what was truly impressive about the group running the Bounty system was that there didn't seem to be any links leading further up the chain. One thing that they had learned though was that each office seemed to be an independent criminal franchise on its own, almost like they were a restaurant chain. However, unlike a restaurant chain where a person could backtrack how the larger corporation supported each franchise. In this case though, the threads that tied the offices together, with not only the money needed to payout the various bounties, but the people placing the bounties still remained stubbornly undiscovered. To Ibiki this seemed to suggest that the group behind it was one of two things. The first would be a small tight knit band of criminals and thus easily limited the amount of information they put out for people like Yuugao and him to track. Or, it was an extremely large group that was tremendously good at hiding themselves, almost like the secret societies that conspiracy theorists came up with and linked everything from random robberies that they believed were actually crimes of much greater importance to, or believed were behind various political assassinations.

Naturally, his knowledge of Naruto's harem and their actions forced Ibiki to realize that such things were possible. To that end, he had been searching into such groups and believed if one was behind the Bounty System it would be a group known as the Shadow Cabal. From what Ibiki had been able to learn the Shadow Cabal was a group comprised of criminals, but on an order larger than anything he had yet to encounter before. It was said that its members ranged from corrupt political figures to the heads of even shinobi villages. Even large criminal groups such as Shadowloo were said to be under their sway, if not their direct control. To that end, Ibiki believed that if the Shadow Cabal existed then they functioned as sort of a criminal enabler providing the services that criminal groups needed to help ensure their own operations ran smoothly.

For example, the Bounty System allowed these groups to eliminate threats to their organizations, such as prosecutors who were going after high ranking members, without the fear of reprisal. After all, if it couldn't be proved that a person had been killed as a murder for hire. Or even if it could, but it couldn't be proven that the person suspected of having it done was behind the crime since there was no money trail to follow, then there was no way the person's guilt could be determined. That did leave a great deal of questions for Ibiki though since in his experience when pushed most criminals gave up the ghost in order to save themselves. That in itself should have provided a few chances to expose the network, but the complete absence of any such revelations truly spooked him. It meant that the Shadow Cabal was so good at hiding itself that throughout history most of its members in possession of relevant information have never been caught or even if they had, never let slip so much as a whisper of information about the group. Of course with that being the case, Ibiki had been forced to ask how had people even heard of the Shadow Cabal in the first place, but ultimately had to admit that the rumors and such he had tracked down so far were just that.

Yuugao pulled him out of his thoughts as she asked, "Have we learned anything of value about who supplied the stalker with the Chakra Armor?"

"I don't know," Ibiki replied, "It was my understanding that was going to be one of the items being discussed."

"I see," Yuugao said letting a flash of worry appear.

"Is everything alright?" Ibiki asked concerned for the woman as he knew how hard her previous lover's death had been on her.

"No, and they won't be until I find the bastards that hired Sora to come after Naruto," she replied angrily.

Before Ibiki could reply she stopped in front of a door, and pushing it open stepped inside. Ibiki stopped at the doorway for a moment shocked at some of those gathered. Naturally, he had expected Kiyomi and Tsunade to be present, but had been shocked that some women he hadn't even considered to be possible love interests to the blond Uzumaki were there as well.

He took a seat at the large round table that housed not just Naruto and several of his lovers inside Konoha, but also high ranking members from countries outside of it. It wasn't just women tied to Naruto either, as also present were Kakashi, Gaara, Kiba, and Hanare. Naruto leaned forward from where he was sitting between Tsunade and his mother in order to say, "I'm glad everyone could make it. We've all been looking into some of the recent events that have happened so I figure it might be a good idea to compare notes. Anyone want to start things off?"

Yuugao surprised Ibiki as she said angrily, "Yes, can you explain to me what the hell she is doing here?"

Ibiki turned his attention to the marooned haired woman that was sitting next to Kiyomi. He could feel Yuugao's desire to attack the woman, but it faded as Naruto said, "Kiyomi brought her hoping that she could perhaps share some insights into the why we're hitting dead ends in pursuing the bounty office angle in regards to who wants my head."

Ibiki sensed Yuugao tense in frustration at the reminder of her failure, although he noticed that Naruto had made sure to make it feel as if it was an obstacle experienced by the group and not any single member of it. Gaining a better understanding of just why the blond man was so popular, the special jounin took a seat asking, "I take it she has some experience in these matters."

"She's the bitch that was helping Sora," Yuugao said keeping her angry glare locked on Fuka.

"I was under the impression…" Ibiki began looking towards Kushina's whose body he had learned used to belong to one of Sora's old team before Naruto implanted his mother's spirit into it, and as such had become an exact replica of her old one. He trailed off though remembering how one of the members wasn't mentioned in any of the official reports. "Ah, this is the mysterious house guest that you mentioned… the one that used to be just a pile of hair."

Kiyomi nodded stating, "That's the one. But before we get into that, I think it would be best to start off with what Shiho has learned as she has already translated the tablet that I've uncovered. Unfortunately it did not contain any details about these Descendants of the Moon, but I shall let her explain."

Shiho stood before speaking, "Luckily, I was able to able to translate it so quickly due to prior research into the clans talked about on the tablet."

"You make it sound like there are more than just the Uchiha, and Senju being talked about on it," Koharu said surprised.

"It does indeed," Shiho replied excitedly, "This tablet also pertains to the Hyuuga."

"Really," Tsunade said in interest, "Although the rivalry between the Hyuuga and Uchiha was pretty well known. I'm not all that familiar with my own clan's past interactions with them."

Shiho nodded quickly feeling a bit like a history professor as she moved to a wall where she had hung blown up photos of the Tablet in order to explain certain portions of the tale it told. Moving to one, she said. "I'm not surprised. In the grand scheme of the warring clan era and before, the Hyuuga was a clan that interacted very rarely with others."

"Yes," Mito stated, "It was quite the shock when they agreed to accept Hashirama's invitation to join the village. Especially as one of the few clans that they can be said to have had a genuine animosity to were the Uchiha."

Shiho nodded, before using a pointer to draw everyone's attention to a photo showing the bottom of the tablet. Recognizing a yin-yang symbol surrounded by kanji she stated, "I believe this tablet tells the story of that animosity. Furthermore this symbol denotes that the author of this tablet was a member of the Hyuuga back when they called themselves the Hamura clan."

"What?" Rangiku said having been born with the meeting up to that point.

"What is the significance of that name?" Kakashi asked noting the Bijuu's reaction.

"It was apparently the name of the Sage of the Six Path's brother," Shiho answered having received the information from the Bijuu present when she had given Kiyomi her report.

"How did I miss that last time?" Rangiku asked having been present at the time.

"Perhaps next time you should try and stay awake," Yoruichi answered amused.

Rangiku was about to retort, but Kiyomi stepped in saying, "Please continue Shiho."

The member of the Konoha Cryptanalysis Department nodded before resuming, "Thanks to the Bijuu, we also know that the Uchiha clan were the descendants of one of the Sage's sons who went by the name Indra. At this point in time they were still indeed called the Indra clan, while the Senju had already adopted the name we know them by today."

"Why?"

Shiho shrugged from her lover's question, but giving a theory she held said, "In ancient times many of the clans were comprised of people that would follow a particular individual. The followers of that person would then take the given name of said individual."

"So the first followers of Indra took his given name as their family name," Naruto said in understanding. "But then why would the Senju have changed theirs?"

"Typically," Tsunade explained, "it would be due to some massive calamity that wiped out most of the members. Those that then banded together would likely take the given name of the person that held the group together in order to symbolize their new beginning. In a sense it's the opposite of what has happened to the Senju in the village. After the founding of Konoha most of my clan gave up their names to mix with the population and live a peaceful coexistence. Those that kept it, instead followed my grandfather's path of protecting the village." Focusing on Shiho the Hokage stated, "I'm guessing from the fact that it details a convergence of three clans which can trace their roots back to the Sage means this tablet isn't about how they got along well together."

"No, in fact this tablet mentions several other clans with ties to either the Sage or his brother," Shiho answered. "It in fact states that most of them were wiped out by the Indra Clan, although as the existence of Sora proves there may have been a few survivors."

"Why would the ancestors of my clan wage a war to wipe out other descendants of the Sage or his family?" Mikoto asked with a frown.

"Unfortunately, I'm not sure exactly." Shiho said, "The author of the tablet did have several theories. It explains that the man that your clan would take the name of in the aftermath of the events it describes began a war against all those claiming blood to the Sage."

"Wait, so you are saying this tablet depicts the History of Uchiha himself," Mikoto said shocked.

Shiho inclined her head before asking, "I am curious, you sound rather surprised by that. Did your clan not have any records about him?"

Mikoto shook her head before explaining, "No, it was strange but it was as if all traces of his history had been expunged."

"Then why would the Uchiha take his name?" Naruto asked confused.

"Likely as a means of never forgetting how he nearly ruined them, or as an act of contrition for the horrors he committed."

Mikoto looked shocked as she said, "Horrors."

Shiho nodded gravely as she explained, "Uchiha didn't just try to wipe out all those tied to his ancestors through blood. He would take the women as slaves to breed them, and for the warriors he defeated…."

Naruto noticed that Shiho was turning a little green so asked concerned, "Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah," Shiho said sounding like she was trying not to retch. Getting control of herself she said, "The fate that awaited the strong warriors that he defeated was to be consumed by him."

"You're saying he fucking ate them?" Kiba exclaimed.

His lover Yuffie quickly said, "That's what being consumed means."

"I…I know what it means," Kiba said annoyed.

"Well it was a big word so I just wanted to let you know that you were right," Yuffie replied with a smirk.

"Hey…"

Naruto cut Kiba retort off as he said, "Hey you two, if you want to sit at the adult table you need to behave." Earning a pair of apologies from the two the Uzumaki smiled before focusing on Shiho to ask, "Okay, why the fuck was he eating them?"

"Naruto language," Kushina said quickly.

"Sorry," Naruto said quickly easily telling his mother wasn't fooling around.

Shiho felt the tension from her revelation fade due to the lightness introduced so said, "Well the author's theory believed that Uchiha was attempting to unlock the full power of the Sage. Back then some cultures did believe that by consuming an enemy they would inherit their power."

"So how was he stopped?" Koharu asked.

"Those clans that survived his onslaught banded together and attempted to wipe the Indra clan from the face of the earth," Shiho replied. "Obviously they failed, but the clan that emerged was called the Uchiha from that point on."

Tsunade nodded but then looking at Kiyomi said, "I remember you hoping that the tablet was somehow tied to the black Zetsu creature. It doesn't sound like it was."

"I'm afraid not," Kiyomi said with a note of disappointment. Indicating towards the photo which depicted where she had used charcoal to cover half of the carving of a man in black due to the raised edge on the right side, she added, "However, before Uchiha began his reign of terror it turns out that he was noted as a man of peace."

"Considering what we've heard I find that hard to believe?" Yuugao stated.

"True, it does seem rather hard to swallow," Shiho said stepping in, "but, apparently just before his change in attitude he grew suddenly ill and according to the tablet, he may have even perished. The man that emerged from that illness was said to have half the skin on his body look as black as obsidian. To the Indra Clan, it was taken as proof that he had been chosen by the Sage to reawaken the power that had sealed the ten tails."

"I don't know," Naruto said, "That kind of sounds like that one Zetsu that was half white and black to me."

Kiyomi smiled but countered, "True, but the tablet didn't make any mention of there being a separate personality or anything. While I would like to believe my theory is correct about him. This tablet doesn't offer me that proof. What it does point out though is that we need more information? Unfortunately, outside of just searching old tombs and ruins, I'm not sure where we can perhaps go to get it."

"I do," Mikoto said suddenly. She paused as she realized the gravity of what she was doing since she knew what she intended to reveal would be the final betrayal against her clan. But looking around at the various women and man that she was bound to, she knew she was now an Uchiha in name only. She had a new family and the information locked beneath the Uchiha district would help protect it of that she was sure. Taking a deep breath she said, "Beneath Naka Shrine there is a stone monument that rumors state were written by the Sage of the Six Paths himself. Unfortunately, I do not know if that is true or not."

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Tsume said angrily.

"Back off, Tsume" Kushina said just as heatedly.

Mikoto though placed a restraining hand on Kushina to state, "I know that I should have come forward sooner. But… this has been one of the most closely guarded secrets of my cla… the Uchiha. I… I'm not revealing this lightly. In essence this is the greatest betrayal to the Uchiha that I could commit."

Tsume did appear rather ashamed at her outburst upon the revelation, but didn't apologize as she leaned back in her chair. Focusing on the Bijuu she explained, "I cannot verify the truth of the monuments origins. To even begin to read it one must have the Sharingan. It does state that should one unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan then more would be revealed, but I'm afraid that is an ability beyond me."

"How can you be sure?" Naruto asked. "If it's a matter of training then I'm sure you could easily reach it."

Mikoto smiled at her lover, basking in the genuine belief that he had in her abilities. Something she had never received from her husband as even though she was the much more accomplished shinobi having become a jounin faster than him and been invited to join the Anbu division; she had been pressured by him to put her career on hold in order to provide him and the clan with heirs. And while she had found being a mother far more rewarding than being a shinobi, it was nice to now have someone that recognized her strength as well as encouraged her to grow stronger.

"Unfortunately, according to the stone monument in order to unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan you must kill your best friend."

Kushina smiled as she said, "I think we can all agree that is off the table."

"I don't know," Kiyomi said with an air of amusement, "We could just resurrect you afterwards."

Kushina looked annoyed at the Bijuu that she used to contain but smiled as Naruto said, "No, we most certainly can't."

Hearing the seriousness in her lover's tone the Bijuu said, "I was only kidding." Although, she did mumble just loud enough for him to hear, "Well mostly kidding."

Naruto did chuckle as he looked at Mikoto to ask, "Is there anything else of value on the stone worth mentioning?"

"I'm afraid not," Mikoto stated, "But, it does promise answers that will lead to the salvation of the Uchiha clan."

Kiyomi having grown serious once more said, "I find that hard to believe."

Mikoto frowned and was about to ask if it was because of the Bijuu's dislike of the clan she hailed from. However, Naruto leaned forward in interest to ask, "What do you mean?"

Looking to Shiho for a moment she nodded and the woman explained, "I believe Kiyomi is referring to how when I went into greater depths of the events recorded on the tablet; it mentioned that he had awakened a great power shortly before his illness. Power that he supposedly attained some time after being forced to kill a close friend."

Konan frowned as she said, "That's seems to be a rather strange omission from you report."

"Well to be honest, I didn't exactly think it relevant as the tablet pointed out that what caused their falling out was Uchiha friend's desire to resume a long standing grudge against an enemy clan. Ironically it was one of the first to be destroyed by him when he emerged from his illness. If I had the knowledge that a condition for achieving some kind of Sharingan Upgrade was killing a friend I would have included it" Shiho said sounding slightly defensive.

"It might not actually be the killing of the friend though," Kakashi stated. "It might be related to the emotions that one experiences when doing so. That might explain how I unlocked it. I was always unsure of how or when, but it might have been when I killed the fake Rin."

"That is indeed possible," Mikoto said with a tone that hinted at her belief that it wasn't the whole story as it didn't exactly fit with the History of her clan.

Picking up on it Tsunade asked, "You don't sound convinced. Care to elaborate?"

Mikoto gave the matter some thought before explaining, "Shortly after the founding of the village there was a rash of Uchiha that suddenly developed the Mangekyō Sharingan. However, despite what the stone stated was the means of activating it. These Mangekyō Sharingan couldn't be traced back to the deaths of close friends or loved ones."

"How can you be sure?" Ibiki asked.

"The Uchiha closely monitored any members of the Clan who lost family or close acquaintances under mysterious circumstances," The Uchiha kunoichi explained, "When Shisui died, it triggered a secret investigation into those close to him. Due to Itachi's growing discontent with the planned coup d'état the investigation focused primarily on him. He was cleared of any wrong doing, but in hindsight it is possible that he might have been involved, but I can't believe that. Both Shisui and Itachi loved Konoha."

"Danzou's notes would seem to suggest as much," Ibiki informed the group. "He researched the Sharingan rather extensively and seemed particularly desirous of Shisui's. It seems that he had also developed this Mangekyō Sharingan, and with it an ability known as Kotoamatsukami."

"How did you know that?" Mikoto asked surprised.

"It is all laid out in the files we liberated from Danzou after assaulting his compound," Ibiki replied. "Apparently, Kotoamatsukami grants the user the ability to practically rewrite a person's will. It's so effective that the target wouldn't even know it had been used on him."

"I don't know about that," Naruto said remembering getting hit by the technique, "it felt like I was being rewritten when Danzou used it against me."

"Likely only because I stopped it from doing so Honey," Kushina said. "Do you still have the eye Miko?"

The raven haired woman nodded before explaining, "It's still tucked away. I know I should destroy it, but…"

"I think we are getting a little off track here," Koharu said. "Naruto has entrusted you with that eye and so I for one believe should an occasion arise for you to use it. You will do so wisely. Plus, we have no need to try and force a mutation of Mikoto's Sharingan as we have Kakashi. He can inspect this stone to see if there is more recorded there."

"Glad to be of service," Kakashi quipped. Letting the jovialness slip out of his voice he said, "There is one question that I have. Who did Shisui kill for him to unlock his enhanced Sharingan abilities?"

"According to him, no one," Mikoto answered.

"How is that possible?" Tsume said confused. "Is killing those close to you a requirement, or isn't it?"

"I do not know," Mikoto admitted. "There is some… confusion about it. Shisui activated his Mangekyō Sharingan to protect his comrades. It had been the first time someone had done so since…"

"Madara," Tsunade supplied.

Mikoto shook her head in the negative before stating, "No. Madara and his brother had been the first in a while to be sure. But there were quite a few Mangekyō Sharingan around the founding of Konoha. How Toka was sent to the future is but one example and perhaps further proof that the stone monument is misleading. Actually there were a group of Mangekyō Sharingan users that much like Shsui spontaneously developed their abilities and claimed it was from a strong desire to protect others."

Naruto's brow creased in thought before asking, "I don't get it. Why would this monument say to use such a horrible means to gain these abilities when there was another?"

Mikoto shrugged unsure herself before answering, "I'm not sure. I suppose because throughout history killing someone close to you was a surefire way to unlock it, while the other method was far less likely to produce results."

"Still you would think more people would try," Koyuki said having remained silent until now.

"I think if it is the emotions and not so much the actions that are the key, then a person hoping to use the protection route really needs to not desire the Mangekyō Sharingan. Their only goal should be the desire to protect those precious to them," Naruto said.

Mikoto smiled at the earnestness in her lover's words, "That is most likely the case."

"So whatever happened to these Uchiha that gained the Mangekyō Sharingan during the early days of Konoha," Koharu asked having never heard of it before although she had been a genin at the time.

Mikoto frowned as her tone grew grave before stating, "They ended up destroying themselves. It was shortly after the founding that the First Shinobi World War broke out. That was also when they developed the Mangekyō Sharingan, and most of them had a rather rare ability to use a jutsu called Izanagi. It allowed the castor to effectively rewrite events to their liking. As such their squad became nearly unstoppable. Sadly, they became their own worst enemies. They became drunk on their abilities and overused the technique resulting in most going blind since it could only be cast a limited number of times or for one long duration. It eventually reached a point where they began slaughtering each other, but it ended when a woman named Naori created a counter to Izanagi called Izanami. It effectively trapped a person using Izanagi in a genjutsu which repeated over and over until the one trapped learned to accept their fate. She used this jutsu to rescue a friend that had been caught up in the power that he felt from being able to defy fate."

"Did she save him?" Naruto asked earnestly.

"For a time," Mikoto replied sadly, "Naori ended up losing her vision in the eye that she had used to cast her jutsu. However, the friend she saved still had a few chances to use Izanagi and ultimately when the odds turned against him it proved too much a temptation to resist. She tried to stop him again, and thought that she had reached him only for her to turn her back on him in the midst of a battle, and he ended up stabbing her in it for trying to impede what he felt was his right."

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked having a decent idea.

"Eventually he over used his eyes and his vision faded. At that point he was unable to alter his fate any further and was overpowered and killed by the enemies he faced," Mikoto said recalling the tale. She felt a sense of melancholy that a lot of the story reflected the ultimate fate of the Uchiha. It might not have been a jutsu that allowed one to rewrite history, but her clan had shown the same arrogance in their abilities as those that has used Izanagi. Rather than learning the lessen Naori had tried to pass along to her friend about accepting fate and if one wished to change it to find another means. Her clan had trusted in their eyes and abilities far too much and as such had set down a path to change their fate similarly to those that had used Izanagi. That was what the rebellion was all about after all, forcefully asserting their own desires onto the village.

Mikoto wondered what might have been had the Uchiha tried to follow the path Naori had laid out as a wave of sadness crashed upon her. She felt a hand grab hers and looked over to see Kushina having likely sensed the direction of her thoughts had reached out to her. The simple gesture seemed far more intimate now than it had in the past due to what and who they now shared. Her eyes moved past the red-head to settle on her son, and Mikoto smiled seeing that he was holding his mother's hand and in essence the two were supporting her. The Uchiha realized that she would get to see what would happen when people changed fate through work and effort when they completed their task of changing the fate of the Shinobi world. Looking forward to the day, she gave Kushina's hand a squeeze to let her know that she was feeling better a gesture that she was sure was passed onto Naruto.

Mikoto's focus was pulled away from the two Uzumaki as Kiyomi sat back in her chair. She crossed her legs looking every bit like a queen as she returned the topic to the monument underneath the shrine, "It might be possible to skip to the end chapter of what is written on that stone."

"How do you know there would be more written on the stone?"

Responding to the de-aged elder's question the nine-tailed Bijuu answered, "It seems that whoever created the monument desired for the person to develop the Sharingan to its next level. They also gave out instructions on a rather specific method to go about achieving the Mangekyō Sharingan. Yet, our discussion here would seem to imply there might be more than one."

Naruto was unsure where his former tenant was going so asked, "Meaning?"

"Meaning," Ibiki said, surprising a few as he stepped in believing he knew where the fox was heading and wanting to test the theory he had formed upon hearing of the stone monument and what it had written, "the instructions listed there were meant to appeal to a certain type of individual. That was why the Uchiha investigated into any who unlocked it after all. A person whiling to kill his closest friend for power is capable of almost everything and anything."

Naruto nodded feeling the part of his chest where Sasuke had used Chidori on him ache as if to remind him of the truth behind Ibiki's statement. The interrogator looked towards the red-headed Bijuu to ask, "I'm guessing that you think the next level of writing uncovered by a Mangekyō Sharingan would have instructions on how to unlock it further."

"What would be the next step?" Naruto asked looking towards Mikoto.

"I'm not sure," Mikoto replied after thinking for a moment, "Perhaps a means to combat the weaknesses of it."

"She's talking about the blindness one experiences from using certain techniques," Kakashi answered. Seeing that a few people required him to explain he continued, "When I first began to use Kamui. I noticed a strain was placed on my eye. During our mission to rescue Gaara from Akatsuki, I asked Itachi about it. He realized that I had gained it, but his reaction also let me know that he was experiencing the same."

"That is a good guess," Mikoto said, "If I remember correctly Madara did go blind for a time until he took his brother's eyes as he had also unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan."

"Are you still experiencing a loss of vision?" Tsunade asked concerned for one of her subordinates. "You've been training it an awful lot lately."

"Not any further. It appears this other use for Kamui doesn't have the same drawbacks as using it defensively would."

Tsunade nodded at the reply, allowing Gaara to state, "Still, I don't see how Kiyomi believes we could skip to the end of what is recorded on the monument. Even should Kakashi be able to read the next level of instructions, we would be short of the item needed to advance it further."

"I thought you had that Shisui's eye and if he had the evolved Sharingan. Couldn't you just give it to Kakashi to use however the stone explains?"

Answering Kiba, the Kazekage replied, "Unless what is required isn't so much the Mangekyō Sharingan but the act of taking it from a loved one. The previous set of instruction would seem to suggest this would be the likely case."

"True," Kiyomi said, "But what if all this is…"

"Necessary to unlocking father's eyes," Rangiku said excitedly having reached the conclusion since she had admit that she had been lapsing in and out of boredom. "Which means you can have your daughter Sage look at it."

"Very good," Kiyomi said, before adding teasingly, "Do you see what happens when you try?"

Rangiku beamed before thinking she was being teased for her earlier admission. She let it go though as she wondered how a person could even create a stone monument that could only be read by unlocking levels of the Sharingan and then having the Rinnegan. But what truly bothered her, she put into words stating, "The only person that could write such instructions would have been father. But he would never advocate killing friends or maiming family to be granted such knowledge. If those were the only ways then he would have never left it behind."

"Unless father didn't write it," Yoruichi suggested, "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps we are getting ahead of ourselves," Kiyomi said to her two siblings. "At present we are not even sure the Rinnegan would allow Sage to read it. This might have been something the Uchiha or Indra himself might have created. He would certainly have had no problem doing either if it meant increasing his power. That was why father passed him over for Asura, despite his eldest inheriting most of his power and talent."

"I suppose we'll know more if Sage can read it," Tsunade said, "Do you plan to retrieve her?"

"Not right now," Kiyomi said, "She's currently finishing up the task that she set for herself of returning the dead summons that Pain used. Naruko is also with her, so once they appear to be returning I will teleport them both back to Konoha."

"Alright," Tsunade said, "The secret on that stone has kept for a while so there is no need to rush. In the meantime, Kakashi and Mikoto can read it in order to gain a better understanding of what it says, and to perhaps learn if pervious instructions are visible to those reading it. It would do us little good for Sage to read it if everything that came before isn't available to us."

"Agreed," Naruto said putting his stamp of approval on the idea. Focusing on, Mabui he asked, "Has there been any luck in breaking Gantestsu or his associate?"

"I'm afraid not," Mabui answered her disappointment easy to see. "Our interrogators have put a great deal of pressure on him, but unfortunately he seems rather determined to play on the idea that he is a pawn. He's now claiming that he didn't even want to kill Aisha. That he suddenly had some compulsion to do so."

"That may not be as crazy as it sounds," Hanare said leaning forward as she explained her theory. "Over the past two weeks I've done a little further digging and have refined my theory somewhat."

"Are you saying you were wrong," Mabui said sounding slightly worried. "Lord Raikage agreed to install you as the commander of the J.A.I.N. division precisely because your theory was sound despite what Gantetsu is claiming. If you tell him now that you were wrong it might cause him to…"

"I'm not saying that I was wrong," Hanare assured the woman. "Only that my initial theory was based more on Gantetsu's actions then those who may have been manipulating him."

"But you are convinced that he was being manipulated," Naruto said concerned. "Why manipulate a small time gangster to kill his star attraction?"

Hanare smiled as Naruto provided the angle to explain her latest ideas behind the incident, "Why indeed. Especially as you point out Aisha was his star attraction. Having been allowed access to his entertainment companies finances I determined that none of the other performers under contract to him had nearly the same draw as Aisha did. My initial belief was that Gantetsu was tired of dealing with a moderately popular idol who was proving to be more trouble than she was worth. But rather than fire her and let her talent be used by the competition he planned to kill her in order to temporarily boost sales via the attention drawn to her murder. It still fits, but not as well when one considers just how popular she was in the Land of Lightning, and the fact that his music label didn't have anyone comparably close. I believe Aisha's dream of being an idol that could play to sold out crowds outside of Lightning led her to forget that it is exceedingly rare for singers to have that broad crossover appeal. Yet, while Gantetsu might have felt if anyone could achieve it she could. I do feel he didn't have that kind of faith in any of his other talent."

Mabui could see where the woman was coming from so said, "I'm guessing then you already made plans to tell the Raikage about your thoughts. But what motive would there be for someone to put such a compulsion to kill Aisha in his head?"

"Unfortunately I can think of a half dozen of them right off the bat," Ibiki said quickly. "A rival performer wishing to take her place could have hired a genjutsu expert to do as much. Or even a rival music company hoping to hurt a rival. Then there are the bigger possibilities…"

"Like providing a testing ground for the new chakra armor someone is developing by getting before and after battle data against a strong opponent," Hanare said cutting to the chase confident it would have been a theory Ibiki listed. Receiving the man's impressed nod, she explained for those not quite up to speed, "This being a test by some third player is an idea that I find does make the most sense when we compare all the variables."

"I don't know," Tayuya said from next to Koyuki. "Nyau was just a sick fuck who got off on gutting women and taking their faces. The little bastard gave me the creeps when we were training to use genjutsu based on sound. He even threatened me once." She smiled darkly as she said, "He spent several months in traction for doing so, but I always had the feeling the asshole was bidding his time to one day try again."

Hanare nodded in agreement. "True, and thanks to you we now know he was indeed a member of the Sound Village under Orochimaru. It is also likely where he gained that ability to turn into a musclebound bruiser. However, Orochimaru has been dead for a few years now due to Sasuke's betrayal, so where has he been all this time? Men like this don't just go quiet, so it is likely he joined some other group. A group where his atrocities would just be a small part of the horrors being unleashed."

"Do you have proof?" Tsunade asked causing the woman to shake her head in the negative.

"I'm afraid not, as part of the report about my new theory that I planned to give to not just the Raikage, but you and Lord Gaara as well. I was going to ask that your intelligence divisions relook into massacres committed by criminal groups where a person taking another's face might just have been one of many gruesome details."

"That would make sense," Ibiki said trying to think of any cases he might be aware of that matched.

He quickly recalled one, but Fubuki used the example first as she was also a part of the investigation looking into other Snow Country tech that had been popping up recently. "Now that you mention it, there were the murders of the crew of the Singing Whale."

Naruto recalled the ship saying, "That was the ship you were waiting on to appear in Sobota Port, wasn't it?"

"Yes, as well as the one that Haku, Naruko, and Sage learned had arrived in Land of the Sea with the crew slaughtered after it had been diverted," Fubuki answered. "However, the crew wasn't the only people killed. The Singing Whale was also transporting women that I believe were destined for the Land of the Night. They had been killed as well after suffering unimaginable indignations."

Naruto knew that the Spring-nin was stating that they had been raped before being killed, or perhaps even afterwards. However, he didn't have the feeling that Nyau's desire for Aisha had been purely sexual in nature as he would have likely tried to capture her to take his time with her rather than the flashy method he had chosen. Stating as much, he said, "Nyau might have been a sick monster, but he didn't seem to desire his victims sexually or not in that way I suppose would be a better way of putting it."

"Which is why I believe he had been active with some new group," Hanare explained. "That this ship was also suspected of carrying tech linked to Spring does increase the likelihood that Gantetsu is telling the truth."

"Please explain," Gaara said in his typical monotone. "Gantetsu might just have had the right connections to get his hands on a set of Chakra Armor before any other groups. Plus if Nyau had a hand in slaughtering the ship's crew then it would make sense that Gantetsu could contact him to kill his singer."

"True, but Gantetsu was just a low level criminal at best," Hanare replied. "He certainly doesn't have the connections necessary to break Nyau out of a prison like the Iron Mountain. However, a much larger group using him would, especially one looking to test their new weapon before putting it out on the black market. Both as a means to work out any bugs the armor might have, as well as to generate an interest in potential customers. But you can't attack someone like Killer Bee without attracting all the wrong kind of attention. So what do you do? You create a narrative using Bee's infatuation with Aisha. I'm sure he's broken free of his protection detail to sneak off to her concerts in the past." When Mabui nodded the former Jomae kunoichi continued, "So all a group would need to do is wait for a time Bee broke containment to go see a concert and then unleash Nyau onto Aisha. From that fight they would be able to collect base data on how well Nyau did against what many consider a perfect jinchuriki."

"A close second at best," Kiyomi said lovingly causing Naruto to blush as a few of those around the table chuckled.

Hanare was one of them and when she regained her composure said, "Well with that matter settled. I think this second encounter was to see what improvements were gained by Nyau wearing the armor. Since both incidents took place in crowded areas it limited just how wild Bee could get allowing for similar data sets to be collected to showcase the improvements."

"It does fit together nicely," Ibiki said in agreement. "The locations of the fights also allowed for multiple witnesses to be present who could be working for this group to collect that data."

"I concur," Gaara said. Focusing on Koyuki he stated, "I think the best way to find out who is behind this is to uncover more details about the creation of these weapons. I believe you were going to give us a history on their development"

"I'm afraid Fubuki is going to have to be the one to fill you in," Koyuki replied. "I was not a part of their creation, and much of the data disappeared in the chaos after my uncle's downfall."

Fubuki stood as she moved towards a projector she had set up knowing the matter of the armor would come up. The lights of the war room dimed in preparation of her report so she turned on the projector stating, "Doto was many things, but most of all he was ambitious and like many despots before him planned to grow his strength through conquering other countries. However, he knew that in order to contend with any of the main Shinobi villages his own forces would need an edge. That was what gave birth to Project: Everyman."

She clicked the button to have the projector go to the first picture which showed a bunch of men in lab coats standing for a group photo. "Project: Everyman was a research and development think tank to create weapons using technology which would make sure Snow's shinobi forces had an advantage in battle. Their research created Doto's personal train and air ship, Gatling kunai launchers, the chakra suppression device, and finally Chakra armor. There even were projects to use artificial techno-organs as a means to mimic certain Kekkei Genkai such as the Sharingan. It was thought that through technology our forces would prove to be more than a match for any opposition. After all, while creating a seal to bind a person's chakra is standard fare for a seal master to make. It is a rather labor intensive process as if just one part of the formula is off the whole thing fails. However, the chakra suppression device achieves the same thing and once the assembly process was perfected could be mass produced easily."

"How did Snow go about recruiting people capable of such advancements?" Ibiki questioned.

"Well a lot of the first scientists came to us from the defeated nation of Sky Country. Doto recruited the survivors having been impressed with their gliders which were behind the success of their powerful air raids," Fubuki answered. "In fact it was Koyuki's father that actually laid the groundwork for their recruitment."

"What!" Naruto said surprised.

Koyuki gave a sad smile as she said, "I'm afraid so. My father recruited a lot of them for his project that created the heat generators. The reason Doto didn't know exactly what my father had built was because he had compartmentalized the project so only he knew what they were working towards. He took the results of their research to build the prototype he first showed me as a child."

"Unfortunately Koyuki's father underestimated the bitterness these Ex-Sky Country weapon designers had towards their old enemies," Fubuki explained upon resuming her report. "They quickly jumped at the chance to design weapons that would end up being used against the Five Great Elemental Countries. A lot of the successes in transportation and vehicle design that Snow had were from these former Sky-nin engineers." She clicked the remote again causing the projector to change to a photo of a young man with a stoic looking assistant standing behind him. "This man though was the genius behind the Chakra armor as well as the Chakra Suppression device. His name was Varrick and despite being a rather eccentric individual and appearing rather scatterbrained. His theories on combining electronics and chakra made these devices possible. The woman behind him is Zhu Li his assistant."

"Is there a way for us to speak with this Varrick?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm afraid not," Fubuki said with a shake of her head, "Most of the scientists disappeared just after Doto's death. Those that didn't were apparently killed to insure their silence. What prototypes weren't looted, were destroyed along with many of the files related to Project: Everyman. In hindsight though I believe this defection was going to happen regardless."

"What makes you believe that?"

Addressing Kiyomi's question the pink haired kunoichi replied, "Varrick felt stifled by Doto. If the man hadn't been so brilliant then I'm sure Doto would have had him executed. Varrick always gave me the sense of being an opportunist. All it would take for him to switch allegiances was to believe he would benefit from it. Zhu Li was loyal to him so would follow him to the ends of the earth. The rest of the scientists feared Doto, but fear only secures loyalty to a certain point."

Fubuki turned off the projector as one of the others present turned the lights back up. Moving to her seat, she said, "It's likely that whoever made off with these scientists had been planning his move for a while and just used Doto's death as a means to move up his timetable."

"Still," Kakashi said unsure why it had taken so long for the devices to begin appearing, "that doesn't explain why we are now just seeing this armor or the chakra suppression devices. If the group behind this more or less took all the scientists of the Project intact then that leads to the question of what exactly have they been doing all this time?"

"Perhaps these devices were not the primary reason for this unknown forces interest in the scientists," Hanare suggested. "It might be that the person or people behind it had another project that they wanted these people for. They might have turned the other items over to be worked on at a more leisurely pace."

"That doesn't exactly leave me feeling all warm and fuzzy inside," Kiba stated concerned.

"Nor should it pup," Tsume said feeling the same trepidation. "Are there any thoughts as to what groups could be behind this?"

"Nothing specific," Hanare said which Ibiki seconded, "The whole reason they went about testing their armor in such a roundabout fashion was to prevent us from even suspecting there was more to the matter." Nodding her head to Naruto, she said, "It's only because of the current level of cooperation between villages that we know as much as we do." Hanare noticed her words caused quite a few looks of happiness to appear on those linked to the blond and his ambition. "Sadly though despite our being thought of as shadow warriors, the shadows of the underworld still remain stubbornly resistant to the light we try to shine on them."

"Well that's easy enough to understand why," Fuka said speaking up. "You have no idea how the true underworld works while they know all your tactics inside and out."

"Why don't you enlighten us then," Yuugao said snidely, "That is the only reason you are here right now."

Fuka frowned as her face reflected her disappointment that the Anbu Captain's words were likely true. To her surprise Kiyomi said, "I can understand your anger at her Yuugao. However, perhaps instead of directing it at one offering to help, it would be best to listen to what she says so you can one day come face to face with those even more deserving of your ire."

Yuugao didn't appear pleased at the rebuke, but remained silent so Fuka said, "Unfortunately, even someone like me doesn't have much in the way of concrete answers. I just know that for every Bounty office you know of there are probably three that you don't. Not to mention even if you could take them all down, you'd be left with nothing in the way of answers as to how bounties are placed."

"You aren't telling us anything our own investigation hasn't already revealed," Ibiki said having a feeling that if he didn't speak up Yuugao's response would be rather cutting. "It is also a problem that we have known of for quite a while. In fact, the reason that we had let the Bounty Offices operate for so long was to prevent them from doing a better job of hiding them in hopes that they might lead us to the next link in the chain. Unfortunately, while they have led to some arrests, they as you point out, never seem to amount to anything. I do find it strange that considering your long history of being a criminal you still would claim to have no knowledge of how the underworld works."

"I don't have concrete evidence," Fuka replied quickly, "But I do believe that I have a basic understanding and it is only because of my long existence that I have that much." Fuka looked at Naruto and gave him a weak smile before stating, "Perhaps it was fate that brought me to you."

Naruto sighed before stating, "I don't ascribe much belief into destiny or fate." He saw Fuka wince as she likely saw his response as a rebuke so continued, "For a person to believe it was their fate to do evil so they could one day help out later… well it is a pathetic attempt to explain away the wrongs that they've committed in their past."

"I see," Fuka said feeling despondent at the notion that the blond man seemed uninclined to use her helping as proof of her desire to change. Getting ahold of her emotions, she said, "Regardless, the problem you face is that the group operating within the shadows of even the Underworld is extremely cagey and cautious, and that would be putting it mildly. They do not make their services available to just anyone so you should in essence consider them something of a premier club with several levels of membership."

"That sounds rather hard to believe," Tsunade said with a scoff. "There are literally dozens of organizations that could operate these Bounty Offices but keep their involvement discreet."

"It might not be as crazy as it sounds," Konan said recalling how after Kakuzu joined Akatsuki's resources seemed to double almost overnight. "After, Nagato and I joined forces with Tobi, he had us recruit Kakuzu. While it was for his power, he was also responsible for much of our group's growth into the criminal enterprise that it became. Mostly these criminal fronts were to acquire information about the locations of the jinchuriki. At least that was the extent that Nagato was interested in them. Kakuzu on the other hand viewed them as a business enterprise. Furthermore it was he who established most of our hidden bases or front companies, but one thing I never understood was how he could so easily locate such suitable places."

"Yeah, he was likely a highly regarded customer of the Shadow Cabal," Fuka said with a nod. "They don't commit the crimes so much as make it easier for the groups committing them to exist."

"So wait," Kiba said in disbelief, "You're saying that if some criminal group wanted to open up shop in say Konoha, this Shadow Cabal would send a real estate agent to make that happen?"

"In a manner of speaking that is a rather accurate way of putting it," Fuka replied giving him an amused grin. "It can be a rather difficult and expensive proposition to just buy a house under normal circumstances. Imagine how much harder it would be to establish a secret base in a mountain, or a business to act as a front for a drug operation. The Cabal would also have connections to put clients into touch with the right people to make issues go away, be they corrupt officials or the more lethal type of operative required to solve a problem."

Yuugao's already angry glare at the woman hardened as she said, "I'm guessing you would have firsthand knowledge of the latter being employed."

"It is possible," Fuka admitted looking down and trying to gauge Naruto's reaction without making it apparent that she was doing so. "There have been times when I've been approached by a stranger with an offer of some easy cash if I killed a target for him or her. But I can't tell you if these were ever contracts being offered by the Shadow Cabal even if I suspect as much."

"I'm guessing that you accepted these contracts," Naruto said calmly his tone not giving away much of what he thought of her doing so. When she nodded, he asked, "Why then, after so many years of existence, would you still sound like you are speaking of them as if they are an old-wives tale?"

Fuka frowned before admitting about herself, "Because I was just a force of destruction. I had no greater aspirations then to continue my existence. The Shadow Cabal is not going to make their services available to such a person. After all, more often than not when my sins catch up with a person like me it tends to be in a bloody and spectacular fashion. The person that they would though is someone that they feel would have some skin in the game. Someone that is actually building up to something grand and will proceed with, if not caution, the knowledge that to involve them would result in them gaining an enemy that knew all their secrets and could hurt them as a result."

"I don't know," Tsunade said dismissively, "That such a group could exist and remain secret for so long seems rather hard to believe."

Ibiki began to chuckle causing everyone to look towards him. "Well from my perspective it is just as unlikely that a group such as this one exists and has remained secret. A coalition formed by one man's dream to unite the Shinobi World and has been doing so from the shadows with no one the wiser."

"A fair point," Koharu said, "But it has still been discovered from time to time as your being here proved."

"That is true," Hanare said, "But so long as those that discover it have a unity of purpose does the discovery itself pose a problem. When Ibiki learned the truth, you invited him in to give assistance. The same for me, and I imagine if a person you were uncomfortable with learning the truth was close to finding out then you would take steps to make sure that they didn't. In truth the Shadow Cabal although with different goals and ambitions likely operates the same way. That they are still thought of as rumor means that although all their efforts to prevent the knowledge of their existence might not have succeeded. Their attempts to discredit them as crackpot theories offered by investigators being stymied in their investigations have been."

"That does leave two questions that we need to answer though," Gaara said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked unsure of what his friend meant.

Interlocking his hands in front of his face as he rested his elbows on the table, the Kazekage answered, "The first is, are we willing to perhaps go to war with another group that operates behind the scenes? They have been at it much longer it sounds like, and in truth their interest in this matter wasn't Naruto. They were simply providing a service, and fighting this Cabal is not going to bring us any closer to that person. Yet, it does pose the risk of possibly exposing us to the possibility of discovery."

Naruto frowned at Gaara's point and could see that even Yuugao, who he expected would have been the most adamant about going after such a shadowy group was beginning to second guess the idea. Having a good idea of what the next question would be he said, "Let me guess, the next issue you see would be how to draw them out into the open?"

Gaara inclined his head adding, "As Ibiki pointed out, past operations to find the next link to this Shadow Cabal have been fruitless. That is because in order to likely even be considered as a potential patron of this group, you would need to rack up a considerable number of crimes. They also likely have eyes everywhere, and are always evaluating new criminals that appear. The reason stings failed in the past is because they don't operate like a criminal would."

"He's right," Fuka said in agreement.

"Our operations have brought down plenty of scumbags," Yuugao said defensively.

"I'm not disputing that," Fuka replied quickly, "But even then, the people you are capturing are just small fish in a small pond that are probably unaware of the larger ocean that the Shadow Cabal operates in. As these bounty offices you had shut down prove, they don't need to know anything more than what contracts to payout to be effective fronts. Any sting hoping to learn more beyond this would likely attract attention since an investigator is going to be asking probing questions. Moreover, there is how the sting operates that would be an issue. Say you are going after a drug operation; you would set up a cover identity that would explain why the person is approaching the criminal group in search of drugs. You might purchase a few small batches hoping to next up the ante to get a meet with the main supplier to discuss terms and to make the bust. Once it happens, the whole operation is dismantled."

"I see what you are saying," Kakashi said a hint of interest in his voice, "You are basically stating that any operation set up to bring this group to light would basically have to not be targeting them directly. They would in fact have to operate like a pure criminal organization or rogue group."

"Rogue group," Koyuki said confused, "I thought we were just talking as if the Shadow Cabal was some kind of criminal one stop shop."

"That might be the case," Kakashi said with a nod. "But it is also likely that Orochimaru had ties to it which might explain all the hidden bases we have located."

"You've located," Tayuya said arching an eyebrow, "More like Karin, Kin, and myself fucking handed to you on a silver fucking platter."

Kakashi chuckled as he said, "I suppose I should have realized my student's cute little girlfriends from Sound must have had a hand in the luck we had locating so many of them." Tayuya blushed in embarrassment, but rather than continue to tease her, he returned to his explanation, "We also suspect that both Kabuto and Sasuke have been tied to this network as well which would explain the bounties we believe they placed on Naruto."

"I'm not sure that just because they worked for Orochimaru would be enough," Fuka said confidently. "In fact, I am quite sure that both Sasuke and Kabuto would be surprised to learn that they were using the same group's services. At least until this bounty was placed."

"Still we have no proof that Sasuke even placed the second bounty," Naruto said earning him an entire table of disbelieving looks, although Mikoto was simply looking down at her hands, he could tell she thought her son being the culprit was the most likely explanation. Not quite ready to admit his former friend would try to eliminate him in such a cowardly fashion he said, "I mean it." Pointing to Fuka he continued, "You said it yourself, they would likely approach each person they offer their services to on a case by case basis. Kabuto has been a rat bastard forever, but Sasuke…"

"Has all the requirements to be a major force to be reckoned with and a rap sheet that most missing-nin would spend a lifetime acquiring," Tsunade interjected angrily. "He defected to a village that attacked and murdered the Third Hokage after the fact. He also tried to kill you by stabbing you in the chest with a Class A jutsu for trying to stop him. He attacked the brother of the Raikage and attempted to kidnap him in order to further the ambition of a group seeking gods know what. Not to mention, even if he did not help in killing the Daimyo's guards at his summer home, he did nothing to stop their deaths either."

Naruto sighed, but said, "Still, if Sasuke had a grudge he would want to settle it himself."

It was Mikoto, who spoke up her tone filled with pain, "Only if he was in a position to do so. You said the jutsu you used on him does damage on a cellular level. It is possible that he is alive, but unable to face you directly any further. If so he would gladly avail himself of such a service in order to get his revenge."

"But, if he was so diminished, why would this Shadow Cabal bother with him?" Naruto asked.

"Because even if he was physically weakened he could still trade on his name and prior accomplishments to attract people to his banner," Fuka said confident in the truth of her words.

Looking at Naruto pointedly Ibiki said, "I think it would be a prudent measure to try and lure this group out into the open. If anything it would give us a new and interesting avenue in which to pursue the other matters we've discussed such as the missing Snow Country Tech that is turning up."

"Why are you looking at me," Naruto said nervously.

"Are you not the man in charge?" Ibiki asked amused. He quickly switched back to being serious as he added, "Furthermore it would have to be you heading it up."

"Why is that?" Kushina said not exactly enjoying the idea of her son taking up a life of crime.

"Did he not already establish a personality for one of his clones that lasted for nearly a year?" Ibiki said referencing the Clone D that had been the reason for Naruto's involvement in the scheme Iwa had been perpetrating against Claw and Fang.

"Well yeah," Naruto answered, "but creating a clone wouldn't exactly be a safe bet for a guy heading up a criminal enterprise. There were plenty of times were D almost was dispelled since he couldn't fight to my full capabilities. I imagine being a criminal would be twice as dangerous."

"Not to mention we are talking about him being undercover for years," Tsunade said not enjoying the idea. "Plus a group as cagey as this one is going to do a thorough background check on whatever alias we come up with. They will also likely check to make sure that he isn't using a jutsu to henge his looks and even if he used my technique, if he found himself in a situation where they sealed his chakra then he would be discovered either as a clone or himself."

Fuka quickly stepped in, "There are ways around that."

"Yes for one, why don't you just command her to resume her life of crime," Yuugao said pointing to the woman bound to Naruto due to her consuming his chakra.

"Because I believe that isn't what she wants," Naruto said calmly. Favoring Fuka with a smile he asked, "What do you suggest?"

Fuka felt her cheeks color from the kind smile being directed her way so hoping her suggest would be met favorably said, "Just make it that the persona that you create looks like you. That is the explanation that you went with for the Naruko woman."

"Like what?" Yuugao said dismissively, "This criminal would be an evil twin brother that the Third tried to dispose of."

"No, like he has a personal reason for desiring to look like Naruto. Say the two of them clashed and his face was disfigured so had some work done to look like the man that did it. It would give him a backstory that you could also use to prove that both Naruto and this persona were at one point in the same place, at the same time. Dye his hair black and wear some contacts to change the color of his eyes and you'd have a proper villain that the Shadow Cabal might one day contact. Furthermore, if you want to go one step further make it that most of the time he wears a mask so people do wonder what he looks like under it."

Naruto did consider Fuka's words, but admitted that his biggest hang-up would be that he would have to act like a criminal. He could think of a half dozen situations where a cautious group would test him in a way he wouldn't be sure he would pass due to his principles. He was about to state as much when Kiba said, "I say do it." When Naruto looked at him the Inuzuka said, "You're acting like you have to be a huge scumbag. But criminals don't all think like that, some are just after money with the violence being a byproduct of getting it. If this Shadow Cabal exists, they aren't going to be looking to see if you are nice or an asshole. They are just going to be interested in your capacity to make money and be looking to see if the enterprise you establish appears to be legit."

Naruto smirked before asking, "If you think that it is going to be so easy why don't you try your hand at it?"

Kiba shrugged with a wolfish grin before answering, "I would if I could create a shadow clone to keep up appearances when I'm performing my other duties. It sounds like it would be pretty awesome to establish a criminal empire."

The room burst into laughs as Tsume said annoyed, "Where did I go wrong with this boy?"

Kiba chuckled as well before continuing, "I'm just saying this isn't a challenge that comes along all that often, Plus If I'm not mistaken, the reason you couldn't even turn it over to Fuka is because she does have a record that stretches back hundreds of years. For her to suddenly want to be a criminal boss would he suspicious, but for some new player just back from having his face rearranged, well that's a story that only you can write while keeping up with your other duties due to your mastery of the shadow clone jutsu. It would also mean you can switch back and forth without running into the problem of not knowing what a third person playing the part might have said and done when you weren't around."

Koharu agreed with the Inuzuka stating, "It is an idea that does have merit." She noticed several of her fellow Family members didn't like it so quickly said, "But regardless this isn't a matter that needs to be decided here and now. Even should we proceed, we would need some time to prepare. It would require Naruto to effectively learn an entirely new set of moves. Not to mention coming up with ways around problems that we haven't even considered such as how would he fool a sensor type that he had encountered in the past. Change his looks all you want he would still…"

"Actually, I could help in that regards," Fuka said surprising everyone.

"Explain," Koharu said quickly.

"I could teach him, my Execution by Kiss technique," Fuka said calmly, although she felt a bit of excitement at the idea, particularly from practicing it with him. "Whenever he needed to assume this criminal alias, he could siphon a small portion of someone's chakra to disguise his own for a limited time. It would also help him in developing a unique fighting style as he learned to use the different affinities that he would gain."

Fuka saw that her suggestion was met with some positive looks, but before they could discuss the matter Tsunade said, "As Koharu suggested this isn't a matter that we need to come to a decision on today. For now let's continue gathering information on each of the concerns that we already currently face. In the meantime we can see just how viable it would be to create a criminal enterprise to gather information from another angle." Looking at Naruto, she asked, "Do you agree, my Love?"

"I do," Naruto said standing. "Thank you all for your efforts."

The others stood as well as they began to head towards the teleportation room or the other exits that would take them out of the Den. Fuka was surprised as Naruto came around the table to say, "I want to thank you as well Fuka. Your insights were most helpful today."

"Y…you're welcome," she said surprised at the tenderness being directed towards her. "I know it doesn't make up for…"

Naruto cut in softly stating, "You're right, but redemption isn't about just about making up for your past. It is about showing a genuine remorse for past mistakes as much as it is also about improving your present self to prevent yourself from falling into the same destructive habits. I can see you've come to regret who you were, and I hope you will continue to support us in the future."

Staring into his blue she found herself saying without even thinking about it, "You can count on me."

The heart that hadn't beaten for so long suddenly began going a mile a minute as a wide smile split his face while he said, "That's great, because if I do go through with this plan. I'm going to need someone who has lived the life to help guide me through it, but to also insure I do not lose my way. We'll talk more later."

Fuka nodded as she turned to continue staring after the blond as he approached Yuugao. She saw the concern in his eyes that he had for the woman due to the anger she had displayed. She saw that anger fade as Naruto spoke with her before he pulled her into a tight hug. Turning away, Fuka felt her heart begin to ache as it longed to experience the same warmth that she was sure the Anbu Captain was from being in the blond man's arms.

 ******************************** *

Naruto looked around the dinner table and felt a wave of contentment sweep over as his lovers enjoyed the meal with him. It wasn't as lively as it normally would be since Kurenai was also present, but he had noticed that as time passed her presence wasn't the same deterrent for his lovers to hide their feelings as it used to be. In the aftermath of his mom becoming his lover, it seemed that his Family saw her becoming one of them as a foregone conclusion. Naruto felt the red-eyed woman gaze grow rather inquisitive as his mother snuggled up to him after finishing her meal. Commenting on the lack of Ino's presences at the table, Kurenai said, "I wonder where Ino is at. She almost never misses a meal, especially it seems when you're here Naruto."

Naruto had been wondering the same himself. However, he couldn't sense anything amiss so replied, "Maybe she already ate."

The black haired woman focused on Kushina as she asked, "What do you think Lady Kushina?"

His mom smiled as she leaned forward while replying, "Please, just call me Kushina. I practically feel as if all of us under this roof are family so there is no need for titles." Naruto coughed suddenly as it looked like he had some food go down the wrong pipe from eating too quickly, but the real reason for it was due to his mother placing her hand on his groin as she began to fondle his cock. She looked back over her shoulder to say, "Honey, that's what you get for gobbling down your food without chewing."

Naruto fought back a groan as his dick hardened from his mother's firm but gentle caress, which turned into slow strokes as she began to masturbate him through his pants. Naruto could feel the eyes of his other lovers watching on in amusement as he struggled not to let Kurenai know what his mother was doing to him. He was either extremely successful or Kurenai was just more interested in pursuing the line of question that she wanted answers to as she said, "I don't know, there seemed to be some tension between you and Ino last week. I'm a little concerned she might be avoiding you."

"Oh heavens no," Kushina said while using her index and middle finger of the hand beneath the table to stroke her son's length. "There was some tension last week, but that's all sorted out. Ino forced me to confront some uncomfortable truths that at the time were painful to admit about my relationship with Naruto."

"What kind of truths," Kurenai said her gaze shifting between the mischievous smile on Kushina's face, and a slightly uncomfortable one on Naruto's. Not quite sure how to read the situation she chose to change the subject stating, "It's none of my business. Sorry for prying."

"Not at all," Kushina said pleasantly, "We're family after all. I'm sure it'll all make sense in time."

Even more confused, Kurenai noted the time and stood quickly saying, "Speaking of time, it is about time for me to start my nightly run."

She paused and looked back, noticing that Naruto didn't seem as uncomfortable as before. Although, from her new angle she could see he was sporting a rather large erection, when Kushina who had brought her other hand above the table when she stood asked, "If you don't mind me asking a question Kurenai, why do you insist on running so late at night? Between recently being reinstated to lead and train with your team and staying here until dark, it's like you are trying to avoid moving on with your life."

"T…that's exactly what I'm doing," the kunoichi said quickly and defensively.

"It doesn't seem like it," Kushina said, "It seems like you are trying to avoid establishing new or deeper relationships."

"What do you mean? Wouldn't the ones I've built here be considered new?"

"But you have to interact with the people here on some level," Miya said from the head of the table. "It does seem like you are trying to avoid interacting with people outside of the two places you feel comfortable, here and with your team. Why else run so late or use the training fields when they are often empty?"

"I…I just find that I prefer the quiet," Kurenai said defensively. "Help me out Yuugao."

Yuugao set her bowl down having calmed down from the meeting earlier in the day thanks in part to time spent with Naruto, not to mention the several orgasms he had given her in her office after Ibiki had left. Studying her friend, she said, "I think you are at the same place I was after losing Hayate. You're trying to lose yourself in work and training."

Kurenai was slightly shocked at her friend's assessment and feeling uncomfortable from the worried gazes being directed her way quickly waved off their concerns stating, "Honestly, you guys are just overthinking it. I just found it's easier to enjoy a nice quiet jog at night. I'll see you all later."

Kurenai quickly exited the dining room to go put on her shoes, but looked at the stairs as she noticed someone coming down. Her eyes grew wide as Tifa appeared yawning sleepily while wearing just a white half shirt that looked as if her breasts were straining to pop free and some skimpy white underwear. "Um, Naruto is in the dining room," the Jounin said figuring the woman was going to grab a bit to eat before the start of her shift.

"Mmmm, that's nice," Tifa responded sleepily giving the impression that she hadn't quite comprehended what she had been told.

Kurenai also knew that it could just be that the waitress just didn't care about parading around in skimpy attire in front of the blond Uzumaki as seemed to be the case with almost all the women that lived at the Hidden Eddy Inn. The jounin shrugged, as she let the matter slide although as she stepped outside, she found a part of her wondered if Naruto would react upon seeing her take up the dressing habits of the other women present. She found the idea intriguing as it might help her understand why he didn't seem flustered by the other women parading around in skimpy attire, but couldn't deny a part of her felt it would be nice to see a man's gaze look at her with desire again.

 ********************************  
"Good morning," Tifa called happily into the dining room as she opened the doors. She was met with a chorus of responses although her lover could only groan as currently his mother's head was in his lap sucking his cock. She shook her head at the sight, but knew it would be one she was going to be treated to over and over again. Noticing the lack of the Yamanaka that had helped bring the mother and daughter together, she said, "No Ino again. I figured that she would want to be present for such mother and son bonding."

Naruto placed his hand on the back of his mother's head stating, "I'm coming Kushina."

The red-head moaned happily before she began gulping madly in order to swallow all of her lover's seed. Once he was finished and she had properly cleaned him she tucked his softened cock back into his fly before sitting up to say, "She's sleeping in preparation for tomorrow's mission. She hasn't been around this week because she was getting ahead on paperwork so she could go on the mission with Naruto and Kin."

"You could have just said that to Kurenai when she asked," Yuugao said.

Kushina shrugged as she replied, "True, but how else were we going to approach the subject that she is avoiding moving forward by using work and training as excuses to avoid people. She is fine when she's here, but according to Hinata, she's rather distant and withdrawn when with clients or in crowds. As I've recently learned sometimes it is better to get a little push then to just suffer in silence."

"Speaking of getting a little push," Tifa said accepting a plate from Miya as she took a seat, "When are you going to visit me at work Naruto? I told you that once Ibara learned I lived here that she has kept asking about you."

Naruto grew a little nervous as he said, "Well the thing is…"

Kushina had the feeling her son was hiding something so said, "Naruto, spill it."

"I believe he already did down your throat," Mikoto said teasingly causing Kushina to stick out her tongue.

Naruto chuckled nervously as his lovers looked at him expectantly before sighing in defeat as he admitted, "Well, the reason I've avoided going to her bar recently was because I learned that before he left the village D slept with her."

"Really," Kushina said surprised since Ibara had been a student at the academy with her before retiring to start a family.

Naruto nodded as he explained, "It turned out she lost her husband and son to a group of missing-nin that I fought. She was grateful for what I did, and kind of transferred those feelings to D because we looked alike. I've been meaning to tell her the truth… but well she didn't have the highest opinion of me before and learning about what happened might cause her to revert to those feelings again."

Tifa looked lost in thought for a moment before focusing on her lover to state, "Y… you might have to take that chance."

"Why?"

Answering her lover she said, "Well, I've noticed that the longer my shift goes on, the more aroused she seems to get. It starts off slowly often taking a few hours for the first signs to appear, but lately I've noticed her slip away to take care of it."

"Are you sure it is related to your presence?" Kushina asked concerned.

Tifa nodded before saying, "I asked Yuffie to keep tabs on her both while I wasn't around and when I was. She noted the same behavior only appears whenever I work with her or spend time with her. If your clone did sleep with her then maybe she is reacting to my being bound to you."

"I don't know," Naruto said remembering that D did leave some instructions for her to seek him out if she was bound to him. "As she slept, she was instructed to come to me if she was bound. I did something similar with Koharu."

"Perhaps she isn't though," Karin said excitedly sitting across from him as the scientist inside her wanted answers. "You've never tried to bind a woman to you using a clone before. I'm guessing that was why D attempted this seduction. To find out if it was possible." When Naruto nodded she continued, "It's possible that although she isn't bound exactly, by sleeping with your clone she was somehow marked by the Binding as a future conquest for you."

"Wait a second," Sakura said, "Aren't you forgetting that in most cases the effects of the Temptation's Touch wear off in around a week unless a person is exposed multiple times? Since she hasn't been bound, the effects should have faded."

"Not necessarily," Karin said mentally going over the notes she had read from Tsunade's early experiments, "Remember that we believe the Temptation's Touch was actually a technique that Kanji developed. He had hoped to trick Naruto into sleeping with women without knowing all the details of what doing so would entail. He wanted Naruto to grow conceited from the control he gained in order that he would start abusing it." Seeing Sakura nod she continued, "Tsunade in the past has described the binding like a virus, and like any virus it is always looking for a new way to spread itself."

Sakura understood where Karin was going, but countered, "I get what you are saying, but Naruto has been to Ibara's bar since creating D. If she was trapped in some kind of state between being bound to him and not, then wouldn't she feel compelled to get closer to him even if he was henged at the time as Kakami Takayama."

Naruto thought it over as he recalled the various times he had entered Seventh Heaven as the persona that he used to date his lovers in public. Although, Ibara had been friendly he never would have imagined that she was secretly harboring some kind of desire for him. But Karin had a hypothesis which she explained, "But keep in mind that Tifa says it takes time for the signs of Ibara growing aroused by her presence to appear. I'm thinking this delay is due to a combination of both how the jutsu was applied and perhaps it in a sense it knowing that the effects it created would not be able to be acted on right away. Hmm, for the lack of a better term let us call this the Dibble Stick jutsu for now."

"That's a pretty strange name for a jutsu," Yakumo said with a smile. "What is a dibble stick?"

"It's a tool much like a sai that is used to poke holes in fertile soil in order to plant seeds," Naruto said calling upon the knowledge he had from his own interests in gardening. Focusing on the spectacled Uzumaki he asked, "I'm guessing that in essence you see the clone as a sort of dibble stick by making it easier for me to plant my seed, and bind a woman to me."

"Precisely," Karin said pleased her lover understood, "Obviously if you used a clone it would help speed up the seduction process as you could work multiple…"

"I'm not too sure I would want to make my seducing a target into an automated process," Naruto said with a wry smile. "I try not to rely on clones in my relationships with all of you because it would become easy to do so. It wouldn't be right to do the exact opposite with a woman I'm asking to eventually join our Family."

"Then why did you seduce Ibara in such a manner," Tifa asked.

"I originally created D as a means to both investigate the situation going on in Paradise City, but as a test run of establishing other aliases so I could slip into places that might need a substantial back history to infiltrate."

"Such as Iwa," Kushina said causing her son to incline his head.

"Yep, and one of the things that I thought it prudent to check before creating a dozen or more was to make sure if they found themselves in a situation where they bedded someone that person wouldn't be bound to me."

"Planning to cheat on us with clones were you?" Mikoto said teasingly.

"What no," Naruto said quickly causing a few of his lovers to giggle, "It's just these clones were going to be in the field for years and well I figured sooner or later they might decide to enjoy themselves. As D showed me, these clones would eventually develop their own bonds and desires the longer that they remained separate from me. Bonds that I might one day find myself responsible for if and when they dispelled so I could assume their identities."

The Blond Uzumaki could see his words caused some of his lovers to respect him even further, but although Tifa was one of them, she asked, "Why did you settle on Ibara? Was it because she thought so poorly of you as a child?"

Tifa noticed that Mikoto winced from her words, which she quickly regretted as Kushina angrily said, "What do you mean?" Tifa began to stutter as Kushina's hair began to rise up like tails behind her as she repeated darkly, "What do you mean?"

The moment faded instantly though as Naruto turned her face to him and kissed her softly stating, "It doesn't matter any longer, mom. Ibara had a pretty low opinion of me because she saw me as the monster that she believed I carried as opposed to who I actually was. She no longer feels that way."

His mother sighed accepting her son's feelings that she let the matter drop, so he returned the conversation to the topic at hand, "What I don't understand though is that if the Temptation Touch only lasts a week and the binding is permanent, then why would Ibara still be feeling the effects now? If it is not going to stick then the tainted chakra should fade."

Sakura realized why as she said, "That is why it takes so long for Ibara to begin showing symptoms of arousal. It goes into a dormant state until Naruto or one of us comes around."

Karin nodded in agreement stating, "Yes. I believe that what happens is when a K-clone cums inside a target it in essence is injecting an unstable chakra molecule into the woman's chakra network. Now as we all should have learned in school and unstable molecules wants to become stable so until such a time that the conditions that this becomes a possibility appear it remains dormant."

"Hold up," Tifa said unconvinced, "The last time I checked I'm lacking the equipment to make her stable."

"I can concur with that," Naruto said cheekily, "I've very thoroughly checked her."

"But what you do have is the ability to perhaps get her to who can give her what she needs," Karin replied. "All of us bound to Naruto would after all have the completed chakra molecule and since the Bindings main goal is to get a woman to give herself to him, by having her grow aroused in your presence it increases the likelihood of her being brought to your attention. After all, that is exactly what you are doing now."

"You almost make it sound like the Binding is alive," Miya said.

"I'm not implying that there is any actual intelligence at work," Karin replied. "It's just easier to explain it in such terms. After all, fire burns because that is what it must do. Sex feels good to get people to procreate. Nature has evolved certain causes and effects in order to create outcomes and that is in essence what I think is happening here. The temptation touch is a derivative of the Binding, it works so quickly and burns out faster exactly because when it is being used, the person that the Binding is active in is in a position to secure their target. However, as the Shadow Clone of a person capable of using the Binding could be operating miles away from him, it would be imprudent for it to burn so quickly or even at all if there was no chance for them to become Bound. Therefore, the unstable chakra element remains inactive until the conditions for such a coupling can become possible, usually as indicated by the presence of those with the stable chakra element."

"I guess I need to have a talk with her then," Naruto said with a sense of dread at what her reaction would be.

"Actually, if possible I would like you to hold off," Karin said quickly. "There are some questions that I would like to get answers to about my theories. You might not intend to use it again, but I think exploring how the Dibble Stick Jutsu works could give us a greater understanding to the Binding itself."

Not comfortable with the idea of experimenting further on Ibara without her knowledge, but aware that there was another woman he was semi-bound to in a similar manner out there, he didn't dismiss it out of turn so asked, "What exactly would you like to learn?"

"Well for one, is the time for the first symptoms to appear conditioned on just how long it takes for the unstable chakra to become active, or is it dependent on the number of people around her who are fully bound," Karin said eagerly. "I would think it is the latter and the easiest way to test that would be to surround her with more of your lovers. The upcoming meeting of the Allied Mom Force would be a perfect opportunity to do so."

"The what?" Naruto asked confused.

Kushina smiled at her son's response so explained, "It is just a nickname for the shinobi reserved units that Konoha deploys in the event of a war. Since a great many kunoichi retire after having children it is comprised mostly of mothers or retired shinobi. I guess it was a nicer nickname then the geezer force or something along those lines."

Karin nodded as she was a member as well do to her unique situation and her past contributions to the village. "If I'm not mistaken both you and Mikoto were invited to attend the meeting."

"You'll have to count me out," Mikoto said uncomfortable at the idea as she was sure that she'd be subjected to a lot of looks that would practically scream, "What is she doing here?"

Kushina frowned as she said, "Miko, you should go. You were friends with some of the members as well."

"Yeah K," Mikoto said sadly, "But that was a lifetime ago. You should take Tsume though."

It was Kushina's turn to look uncomfortable as she made the excuse. "She's not a member. She is still on active duty."

"True, but that isn't exactly a reason for her not to go, and it would allow you two to clear the air between you."

Naruto watched his mom bite her bottom lip. He knew there was a story there as he had known that at one point his mother and Tsume had been friends. As such he had found it strange that even after learning his mother's spirit was inside of him, the Inuzuka had never asked to converse with his mom. Based on the way Tsume had quickly leapt at the chance to berate Mikoto that morning for not revealing the stone monument that the Uchiha had possessed and his mother quickly leaping to her defense he suspected it was somehow tied to his mother's friendship with the raven-haired woman. A theory that he suspected was correct as his mom said, "Then wouldn't it be all the more necessary for you to come with."

"Tsume and I will settle our differences after you two talk," Mikoto said quickly. "There is not much me and her can do except but to agree to start over. You and her were the ones that drifted apart."

Kushina nodded before agreeing, "I'll go ask her then. I'm sure she'll at least agree to come if the meetings were anything like the ones we used to attend."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

His mother gave him a smile as she answered, "Just an excuse for us ladies to get together and rag about the men in our lives while soaking in a hotspring and drinking sake."

Karin smiled as she confirmed that much had changed, "Don't worry, you'll feel right at home then."

"Hey, I hope you aren't going to go there to talk poorly about me," Naruto said.

Kushina gave him a seductive smile before replying, "Then you better make sure that before you leave on your mission tomorrow I have a big old smile on my face. " Looking around the room, Naruto could see it was a sentiment shared by many of those present so standing said, "Challenge accepted. But the order will depend on who gets to the Den's bedroom first." He Hiraishined away leaving the women staring at each other for a moment before they all scrambled to reach the secret entrance to the Den in the basement.

Tifa smiled as she watched the last woman run out the door, sighing that she would be able to join in as she had to leave for work. She nonetheless looked forward to when she and the woman that she worked for would be joining in on future scrambles.

 ******************************** *

Naruto sat at the door preparing pulling his sandals on so that he could leave for the Hokage Mansion where the mission office was located. There Ino and he would be assigned the task of escorting Kin through the Land of Rice Paddies in search of her sister. That would at least be the official reason, but unofficially it was to deal with the bandit activity plaguing the area. Something that was quickly causing tensions to rise in the area, as the rulers of the nearby countries were growing angry at what they perceived was Rice Paddies lack of action. Naruto couldn't say he blamed the other rulers as from what he had seen it almost seemed as if bandits were using Rice Paddies as a base of operations for their raids on caravans in the other countries with the Daimyo's permission. The one thing preventing people from outright stating as much was caravans in Rice Paddies were just as prone to attack, but also because the Fuma clan was doing everything they could to prevent them from happening. However, he had the sense that they were vastly outmanned by the legion of bandits.

The current troubles being experienced by Rice Paddies was just further evidence that Sasuke truly only cared about his own circumstances and needs, as from what he had gathered they were the former prisoners of Orochimaru which he had let loose when he recruited Karin and the rest of his team. Finding themselves in a land where the preeminent power had been killed, these bandits had originally been more of a danger to themselves then to the citizens around them as they warred over turf. However, over the past year that period had come to an end as a man named Ahiko the Lizard had united the remaining bandit groups, and as his successes grew bandits from other areas began flocking to his banner.

The Leaf had made several attempts to capture the man in the past, but it was rather rare for him to leave the Land of Rice Paddies, but on the few occasions that he did he always managed to escape by fleeing back across the border. The Leaf had been unable to follow due to the Daimyo's refusal to allow any such taskforces from operating in his borders.

Worse still though, the bandits also tended to brazenly assault caravans traveling in countries as far from Rice Paddies as Waterfall. Adding to the tension, was the fact that Iwa was using the Taki-nin's inability to protect certain cargo from Earth Country moving through their borders as a reason to station more shinobi in Waterfall Country's territory. The increased Iwa presence and the recent discovery that they had been manipulating events in the Land of Claw and Fang in order to annex them, was causing the leaders of Taki to question the wisdom of the treaty that they had signed with Iwa after ending the one that had existed with Konoha due to Fu's near abduction and Leaf's refusal to return her.

Knowing that he was stepping into a complex situation, Naruto wondered how he would solve it and really hoped it wasn't another plot of Iwa's. He was sure that if Iwagakure was behind the recent turmoil, the leader of the other Five Great Elemental Countries wouldn't be so quick to sweep the entire affair underneath the rug as had been the case with Fang and Claw.

Standing after adjusting his sandal he smiled as his mother said, "Okay, do you have everything."

"Not yet," Ino cut in as she approached, "He's leaving behind an extremely sexy blonde Kunoichi."

Naruto was about to turn to tease that it was only because she was taking so long to get ready, but the words never appeared as he was struck speechless by her beauty. He quickly realized that the reason Ino hadn't been a dinner the night was due to her having changed her appearance slightly and her wanting to keep it a secret. The right side of the Yamanaka's face was veiled by her hair and her usual pony tail was gone as it hung loosely behind her reaching her calves. Naruto had the impression that his blonde lover was mirroring his mother's style while giving it her own flair. However, how she wore her hair wasn't the only change as while she still wore a purple-halter top it was shorter, stopping just beneath her breasts, and her short skirt had been replaced with one that reached all the way down to just above her ankles. On her feet were shinobi sandals that reached all the way to her knees from what he could see as she walked. Her eyes twinkled happily at the effect her change in appearance had on him as she said, "What's the matter lover? Cat got your tongue."

"In a matter of speaking, "Naruto said still slightly star-struck. "You look amazing. But why the change?"

Ino smiled as she replied, "With so many more mature beauties surrounding you, I thought it would be nice to update my own look. I'm not a sixteen year old chunin anymore like when you first came back, but the leader of the Yamanaka Clan with a seat on the Clan council."

Naruto nodded accepting a kiss from her before turning to his mother to say, "Alright we're off."

"Good luck on your mission," Kushina said giving him a motherly kiss on the cheek which surprised him. But his surprise turned to arousal as she then pulled Ino into a passionate kiss as she said, "And as for you naughty girl…" Ino quickly reciprocating kissing her just as deeply as their tongues danced around each other. She moaned when Kushina began to fondle her tit through her shirt before then sliding the hand down the exposed flesh of her stomach and under the waist band of her skirt. Ino clutched onto his mother's shoulders as she slid a finger inside stirring up her insides until they began to grow wet with arousal. She then pulled away causing the Yamanaka to whimper as the red-head finished her sentence, "That's just a preview of what is in store for you and to let you suffer a little until you get back." His mother then licked her finger clean of Ino's essence as she gave her a lust filled look while adding, "Until then naught girl."

"Oh fuck," Ino moaned as Kushina gave him a little wink before heading up to the apartment. Looking at her lover and wanting to experience the pleasure Kushina had promised while being fucked by her son, she stated, "Come on Lover, let's get this mission over with."

Naruto chuckled as Ino began dragging him outside, but she relented as he began walking beside her. The blond Uzumaki found the change that had come over his mom was one of the things he enjoyed most about their new relationship. He liked it how one moment she was as loving as any mother, but then with a flip of a switch she was a passionate woman who enjoyed sex as much as he did. One moment she was giving him a kiss on the cheek and the next she was making out with one of his lovers. Ino likely sensed the direction of his thoughts as she leaned over to say, "You're welcome."

Naruto smiled at her wishing he could pull her into a similar kiss as his mother just had. "Thank you, Ino. I would have truly regretted if my blindness caused me to miss out on starting such a relationship with her. I… I don't know how to properly thank you my beautiful blossom."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ino said with a smile, "There will be plenty of chances on this trip for you to do that. But you do not need to thank me for doing what it is that a blossoming flower does."

"Which is?"

"To produce edible fruit for your consumption, Lover," Ino said softly in a tone filled with devotion. "I teased Sakura and the others for only having helped you seduce Shion. If I had been there you would have been much more successful."

Before, Naruto could respond the two of them turned onto a busy street as they neared the Hokage mansion. The blond man looked at his lover caringly which warmed her core, even as she seemed to attract nearly every male and quite a few females passersby's' gazes. She soaked it all in like a flower basking in the sun, but it wasn't the look of desire she could see in the gazes directed at her, or even the look of jealousy she noted on a few others that she enjoyed. It was the knowledge that what they desired or were jealous of already belonged body and soul to the man walking by her side, and because she had reached such a place of happiness through him she saw it as her life's mission that more women could discover the same joy that she had.

"Ah Naruto, long time no see," a pleasant and familiar voice said pulling Ino from her thoughts.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said happily, "I'm sorry we haven't gotten together in a while, but well it seems something always comes up."

Iruka nodded as he replied, "Sadly, that does always seem to be the case, but here's hoping the future will allow for a few more peaceful moments."

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei, I'm sure it will," Naruto said brightly causing his former teacher to smile in return.

Grabbing a scroll marked as a C-ranked mission, he opened it while explaining, "This mission is a relatively simple one. It turns out that during the Sand/Sound invasion a genin defected to the Leaf. She provided some valuable intelligence on the workings of Sound so has been in protective custody for the last several years. With Sound all but defunct and the recent unrest in the Northern countries she has requested permission to go in search of a sister that might still be in the Land of Rice Paddies. This is considered a C-ranked mission, but can easily move to A depending on the situation."

"Don't worry we can handle it," Naruto said confidently.

"I know," the academy teacher said with a similar level of certainty. Focusing on Ino, he asked, "Ino, technically you would be the commander of this mission. But with them working on the final details of the new joint Chunin Exams, I was wondering if you might allow Naruto to head up the mission to help him gain some leadership experience."

Ino smiled letting a seductive tone enter her voice as she replied, "I have no problem with being under Naruto. I'm sure he'll take very good care of me."

She struggled not to laugh as Iruka's face colored substantially from her innuendo. Naruto also struggled not to react as he said, "W…ha…where should we meet the client?"

"She'll be near the front gate," Iruka said regaining his composer. "Good luck."

"Thanks," the blond man said giving his former teacher quick wave before pulling Ino after him as she was getting lost in her imagination of working under Naruto, or on top of him, or in front of him so began to squirm where she stood.

Iruka missed the signs of arousal, although he had noticed how more and more kunoichi had begun to stare at the blond man in a similar manner as the starry eye fangirls did in his classes towards the popular boys that they had crushes on. He was glad to see all of Naruto's hard working in earning him such looks was paying off as he knew there was no one more deserving of them then him. An opinion that if he didn't know better he would believe was something both he and Ino shared.

 ******************************** *

Soifon hated the annoying blond man standing in front of her. She hated the sound of his voice, she hated his annoying laugh, but most importantly she hated that currently Yoruichi was draped over his shoulders in her cat form purring contently. A sound that always grew louder when Naruto would reach up to rub his finger through the fur of her scalp. Hearing the telltale sound of him doing so again, she glared at his back and felt a measure of satisfaction as he shivered. Yoruichi lifted her head to ask in her male sounding cat voice, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, "It kind of felt like someone was plotting to do me bodily harm."

Yoruichi looked around for any signs of trouble, but finding none asked, "Do you think it is tied to your malice detecting abilities?

Naruto shrugged as she resettled around his neck and shoulder while replying, "I don't think so. I need to activate my chakra cloak to use that ability. It's probably just my imagination."

Soifon sighed as she let the anger she felt fade since it was good to see Yoruichi happy. Still, she had been so excited just a few days before as she had been paired with Yoruichi to guard a shipment heading into the Land of Rice Paddies. For Soifon it had been the first time she had been assigned to what the Great Tree Shipping Company referred to as Gold Shipments. Shipments designated such were always assigned to one or more of the kunoichi that the company had displayed during the battle tournament to showcase their strength.

After Pain's Invasion, Soifon had been unable to continue in here career as a Leaf Kunoichi. It hadn't been due to any trauma that she had suffered, but after seeing Yoruichi fight couldn't claim her first priority was to the Leaf Village anymore. She knew some would say her decision reflected poorly on her, yet such things didn't even faze her as she had been filled with a need to be recognized by the woman that she had considered being the pinnacle of kunoichi. To that end, she had accepted the owner of the company's offer to work for the Great Tree Shipping Company in a similar capacity. Still even though she had impressed in the tournament, those running the company weren't going to let just anyone protect a Gold Shipment and so she had been assigned to those where the customer had paid for less protection.

That wasn't to say those shipments were under protected though, as she was amazed at just how much security even shipments that fell under the Bronze plans warranted. However, there was little doubt that if a customer paid for a Gold Plan one of the women assigned to it would ensure its safe arrival. That had been her goal since first getting hired so she could work side by side with her idol. An objective she had achieved through almost fanatical dedication to seeing it become reality. What had made the promotion even more special was that Karin was trusting her to help guard the first, and to date the only Gold Shipment heading to the Land of Rice Paddies.

While the Great Tree Shipping Company hadn't suffered any losses to the shipments traveling north, Soifon knew the main reason was primarily due to most of the northern shipments were to help with the increased trade flowing between Kumogakure and Konohagakure before heading south to Sunagakure. At presents the Bandits hadn't attacked anything that far east, but Soifon doubted that they would at least until they became much more brazen as she was sure it would lead to them becoming enemies of three ninja villages at once. Yet the bandits had played havoc on just about every other companies' shipments. There were no exact numbers, but she knew that the Bandits had caused great economic harm to the neighboring countries and even to certain districts in northern Fire Country. However, so long as the Daimyo of Rice Paddies refused to accept any help from outside his country the bandits would be free to pillage at their pleasure. At least until one of the countries being effected took a more drastic form of action, which could spill into armed conflicts between nations.

But truthfully, none of that had mattered to Soifon as she had seen it as her chance to be close to Yoruichi. At least until Naruto had spoiled her moment of triumph by being at the gate as she and Yoruichi had been about to set off on their mission. A small part of Soifon was suspicious of the encounter as she couldn't even calculate what the odds would be that he would have a mission heading in the same direction and at the same time as the first Gold Level Shipment would be leaving. In fact, from Yoruichi's wry grin she had felt as if the entire encounter had been staged. She knew on some level she might just be letting her annoyance get the better of her. Not to mention her jealousy at just how close it appeared the dark skinned woman and he truly were.

Her suspicions also stemmed from the fact that she had seen him hanging around the Headquarters of the Great Tree Shipping Company, and witnessed him interact not just with Yoruichi but the other woman that had been hired along with her. Moreover, he seemed to also be on especially good terms with the owner Kiyomi and the president Karin, and as such she couldn't help but feel that there had been some kind of conspiracy in play which would insure Naruto would help protect the shipment.

Noticing the late hour, Soifon said, "Lady Yoruichi perhaps we should make camp for the night. We are nearing the territory that the bandits have been active in."

"I suppose you're right," the woman transformed as a cat said leaping from Naruto's shoulder as he stopped causing the oxen pulling the wagon to as well.

Soifon quickly ran to the back as she knew that any moment the dark skinned woman would release whatever technique she used to turn into a cat. She grabbed the purple-haired woman's clothes and coming back around blushed as she saw that she was too late. She spent a moment to admire the naked woman's backside as she continued to chat with Naruto, who despite being able to view what Soifon viewed as the perfect female form didn't seem to have much of a reaction. Getting ahold of herself she ran between the two and holding out Yoruichi's clothes said, "Please get dressed Lady Yoruichi." Turning to Naruto, she said angrily, "And you should overt your gaze."

"Why," Naruto said nonchalantly, "It's not like I haven't seen her naked before."

W-what…" the young woman said as she tried to sputter a response.

"Relax Soifon," Yoruichi said amused pulling her clothes on, "you could stand to learn a thing or two from Naruto about having a more adult reaction to nudity. This is the third day that we've been traveling together and he's seen me change forms several times on this trip alone. You keep acting like it's the first time."

"It's just that you could stand to have a little modesty, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon said defensively.

"Is that a rebuke?" the golden eyed woman said amused.

It faded though and she sighed disappointedly when the sixteen year old kunoichi looked away replying, "N-no, of course not."

"Too bad," Yoruichi said confusing her. Addressing Naruto, she asked, "Should we take shifts?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," the blond replied. "We are near the area where the Bandits have been active in Fire Country, but we likely won't reach their territory till late tomorrow morning. I'll create some shadow clones to set up a perimeter. Let's all get some rest tonight as it might be a rough few days until we reach Club Kitty."

Soifon scowled as she asked, "Why are you insisting that we head to suck a disgusting establishment?"

"Because it is on the way to the capital, where you are ultimately heading, and it at one time served as the Fuma Clan's headquarters," Naruto explained. "The Fuma have moved their headquarters to the capital since Orochimaru's death, but I have it on good authority that a few members still maintain the club. It was also the last place I saw Kotohime so would be a good starting point for finding Kin's sister."

"Which is your mission," Soifon said annoyed, "not ours."

"Oh relax," Yoruichi said stepping around the kunoichi to run her finger along the blond man's jaw before stepping behind him, "It's nice to have some male company on this trip." Kin and Ino smiled at each other due to Yoruichi's statement as they began setting up the camp along with the others.

Soifon sighed as she experienced the other reason she was not pleased to have Naruto around as they ate dinner around a small campfire. Mainly that what she had imagined would be a bonding experience for Yoruichi and her had in fact made her feel as if she was a fifth wheel of a wagon, since even Naruto's client Kin seemed closer to the dark-skinned woman then she was. As such, as the others joked and enjoyed each other's company she sat in silence poking at her meal. Hearing Yoruichi laugh at a joke Naruto made proved to be the last straw causing her to stand abruptly to say, "I'm going to bed." She received several polite good-nights in return, but wasn't surprised no one else planned to turn in. Retiring to her tent, she listened to some of the conversations with half an ear before falling asleep.

Her dreams weren't anything spectacular as they consisted of her finally receiving her idols praise. But they ended abruptly as her eyes snapped open. She wasn't sure what woke her at first as she couldn't hear anything amiss. But then she realized that in truth she couldn't hear anything. Scanning her surroundings without moving she wondered what was behind the unnatural silence, as even though there was still some light from the fire she could hear the cackling of the burning wood. Finding the whole experience unnerving, she sat up cautiously aware that anyone watching might notice her shadow moving in the tent. But, the situation became stranger as she noticed that the likely reason for the silence was the privacy barrier that someone had applied to her tent.

Unsure as to what was going on, she opened the flap and immediately sound returned to her. She looked around the campsite for any sign that the other tents had been tampered with but found none. More importantly, she realized that she was also the only one in the camp site. Confused, she was about to call out, but stopped as she saw some movement in the bushes. She moved stealthy across the campsite to where she had thought she had seen the movement but frowned as she could find no sign. She was about to call out again, but paused as she heard whispered moans deeper in the woods. She silently slipped into the brush as she moved closer to the sounds. Which when she finally saw the source of them, her eyes grew wide as lying at the center of a clearing was Naruto, Kin, and Yoruichi. The dark-skinned woman was lying naked on her back with her legs spread with an equally nude Naruto's mouth placed firmly against her snatch. The blond man was turned on his side so that Kin had easy access to his cock which she sucked on energetically.

Soifon wasn't sure what to do, but her hands made the decision for her as she reached up and began caressing her breasts. A part of her wanted to get angry, but it died as Yoruichi moaned, "Oh yes Naruto more! You eat my pussy so fucking good."

The reason she couldn't grow angry or even annoyed was because the only thing she could see on her idol's face was pleasure and joy. Yet, while it ached that she wasn't the one causing those feelings in the golden-eyed woman, she suddenly felt a sense of gratitude towards the blond man that was.

Watching her idol rub her pussy against Naruto's face, her fingers began to poke and tease her nipples which had hardened as a result of her self-teasing and arousal. She pinched and pulled one, nearly moaning out and would have if not for a hand clamping around her mouth. Her eyes showed their surprise which gave way to embarrassment and panic as Ino's voice whispered in her ear, "What have we here? Don't tell me that you are getting off on watching your idol have her pussy eaten out."

Soifon tried to deny it, but Ino's hand prevented her from responding not that the blonde kunoichi seemed all the interested in it as she had caught her in the act. She could hear the smile on the woman's face as she said, "You actually handled the discovery better than I expected. I figured you would bust into the clearing demanding that Naruto take his hands off her." Soifon stiffened as she realized that the movement she had detected had been Ino luring her into the woods. She turned her head as best she could to see the blond kunoichi staring at the scene before them in hunger and excitement. Ino looked down to meet her gaze to say, "But you realized that to do that would just alienate you from her, didn't you?"

Both of them looked back as Yoruichi said pleadingly, "N-naruto… you cock….I want you cock inside me." The two kunoichi watched as Naruto pulled his mouth free of his dark-skinned lover's pussy and Soifon could see his lips and chin glistened with the woman's essence filling her with a desire to kiss him. He smiled as Kin let him crawl forward and then helped guide his length into the purple haired woman's tight passage. They moaned out together as they became one, and remained still to bask in the feeling for a few moments. Then the clearing filled with the sounds of slapping flesh as Naruto began pumping his hips into the dark-skinned woman beneath him. Yoruichi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and crossed her ankles behind the small of his back as she cried out in pleasure.

Naruto buried his head in her chest kissing and alternated between licking and kissing the flesh of her breasts. He groaned as Kin knelt behind him and began fondling his balls as she encouraged them to produce the seed that Yoruichi's cries began begging for.

Soifon watched the scene mesmerized and began squirming in Ino's firm grip as her pussy grew wet with arousal. Ino's voice added to the scene as she whispered, "Beautiful isn't it. The sight of a woman with the man she loves." She felt Soifon stiffen at the mention of Yoruichi's feelings for Naruto, so said, "Does that surprise you? Even with how much you admire her, you had no idea that her heart belongs to him. But then again, admiration is the farthest feeling from truly understanding a person."

Ino lapsed into silence as Yoruichi rolled them over and climbing to her feet crouched over Naruto as she began to slid herself up and down his cock while moaning, "T…this feeling is incredible. Your cock is the greatest… I love it…love you so much."

Naruto reached up cupping the golden-eyed woman's cheek before pulling her down to kiss him while she still rode his shaft up and down. She moaned into Naruto's mouth as Kin buried her face in Yoruichi's backside and began licking her asshole. Hearing her idols stark admission tears began to appear in Soifon's eyes, but Ino said, "There's no need to feel sad. You might not be able to assume Naruto's place in her heart, but that doesn't mean you can't find one there."

Soifon moaned as the hand Ino had wrapped around the dark-haired woman's stomach slipped into the hole on the side of her pants. The Yamanaka began to rub the younger kunoichi's pussy through the bandages she covered her slit with causing Soifon to moan against her hand. Ino smiled as the raven-haired girl began to melt against her body while continuing, "You can earn this place by supporting her, and not trying to impress her with blind devotion. She was looking for you to rebuke her earlier because how can she respect your strength if you don't respect yourself enough to assert it." Ino's rubbing finger began matching the pace with which Yoruichi was bouncing on their shared lover's shaft while she continued, "The truth is you don't know the first thing about her, so how can you say you respect her. What if you learned that the strength you admire now was something you would have feared simply because it took a different form?"

Soifon couldn't really say she was giving the blonde's words much though as she began trying to increase the pressure the woman's finger was exerting on her pussy. But in the back of her head they registered and struck a chord that just as she had never bothered to learn if Yoruichi was interested in someone, she had also never really tried to learn more about her. Instead only blindly following her around every chance she got while never seeking to understand what made the woman she admire tick. The clearing filled with Yoruichi's shout as she impaled herself fully on his shaft, and shook as she climaxed while being pumped full of his seed.

In the same instant, Ino pressed on Soifon's clit causing her to experience a similar ecstasy which caused her to wet herself with desire which soaked the bandages covering her groin and ran down the inside of her thighs. Ino let the woman go causing her to collapse to her knees, as Yoruichi fell forward onto Naruto and peppered his face with kisses before they shared a deep and passionate one. They were then joined by Kin, causing the two to separate so her tongue could mingle with theirs. Soifon watched and for a second imagined herself in the raven-haired woman's place but it faded as Ino said, "She doesn't need a lackey who only wants to follow behind her, you know. If you truly desire a place in her life you have to be willing to stand beside her."

With that Ino stepped into the clearing causing Kin to ask, "Where have you been?"

"Around," she replied with a smile before crouching down and joining in on a four way kiss. Soifon stared on but then watched as when Yoruichi pulled away, Ino pressed the finger she had used to make her climax against the dark skinned woman's lips. The woman accepted the digit and sucked it like a small cock, but then her eyes opened in confusion which she directed to Ino. Soifon couldn't see what the blonde said or did due to her facing away, but Yoruichi eyes traveled to where the Yamanaka had appeared from. Yoruichi spotted her and for a moment their eyes met, before a smile appeared on Yoruichi's face before she made a greater show of running her tongue along Ino's hand making it clear that she knew whose pussy juices it was that she was cleaning them of.

Soifon's face flushed, but she also felt a surge of embarrassment so retreated back to her tent. Where, although she could no longer hear the moans and cries caused by the three women, they nonetheless haunted her for the rest of the night.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 65: Expanding Territories: Sasame Fuma: Part II**

Soifon wasn't sure about just what to make of the world that she found herself in now as a result of finding out that Yoruichi was in some kind of bizarre multi-partner relationship with Naruto. It wasn't that they had explained it to her though, since the morning after her discovery everyone had acted as if she hadn't observed their late night tryst. Although, Soifon was forced to admit to herself that wasn't entirely accurate since Yoruichi, Kin and Ino were no longer hiding their feelings for Naruto. They weren't being overly overt in showing their affection for him, but she was picking up on the small signs that they gave each other, such as a touch that lingered a little more than was necessary when passing something to each. She found herself wondering whether or not that had been the case for the entire trip, or just something that she was now quite aware of due to what she had witnessed.

Not to mention in the several nights since the one in question all three women had slept in Naruto's tent. She had not been able to make out any sounds of them having sex, but she figured that they were using a seal similar to the one that they had applied to her tent. But, from the way the tent would rustle it left little doubt as to what they were up to.

Although she doubted that they would be engaging in such activities later on that night due to the grisly discovery they had come across that morning. Soifon, despite having reached the rank of Chunin with the Leaf before quitting after Pain's Invasion in order to try and become Yoruichi's apprentice, still had found the sight of the burned merchant caravan and corpses something to grow angry over. If there had been one thing that bothered her over her choice to stop being a shinobi it would be that she would be letting her talents go to waste. She had ultimately based her decision on the belief that should she be able to learn from someone as strong as Yoruichi then in time she would be able to bring justice to such murdering scum far more efficiently. It was the other reason that she had eagerly accepted Kiyomi's offer of employment, although the other was obviously her infatuation with Yoruichi, since she knew guarding valuable caravans would put her in direct confrontation with bandits more often than even being a shinobi would.

Her gaze drifted to Naruto's back and she felt her cheeks color as for a moment she pictured him naked. She quickly shook her head to banish the image, but it lingered for several seconds while a part of her whispered how good it would be to experience the same pleasure Yoruichi had. Soifon scowled as she now found herself fighting against her fixation on the dark-skinned woman as it tried to justify her becoming the blond man's lover in order to get closer to the woman. Although truthfully, it wasn't the only reason she was tempted to enter his bed as she had reasoned that there must be something special about him for the three women to so readily share him.

Something the dark-haired woman had to admit might not just be related to his skills between the sheets as she had begun to observe him more closely. At first she had done so in an effort to apply Ino's insight about how being infatuated with Yoruichi didn't mean she understood the woman. As such, she had figured that for the golden-eyed woman to agree to be Naruto's lover then he must have a much deeper well of insight about her. In observing him, it had forced her to acknowledge that Ino had been right as one thing Soifon had noticed right away was that outside of when she was around Naruto, Ino, or Kin, the purple-haired woman almost always seemed to be on guard. To Soifon it was as if Yoruichi was afraid that at any moment some secret she was in possession of would be revealed which would cause the other people around her to go berserk. As a result, whenever they passed through a town or people the dark-skinned woman always seemed to drift a little closer to Naruto or one of the other two women. To Soifon's great delight it seemed that at the very least her lack of reaction to the relationship shared between her traveling partners had caused Yoruichi to lower her guard around her too, if ever so slightly. Soifon wondered why that was for a moment, but she suspected that by not reacting negatively to what she had seen it had in essence shown Yoruichi that she might have a similar reaction to whatever other secret the woman had.

Soifon wasn't sure why she didn't have any real reaction to what she had witnessed. Although, she did suspect that a part of it was because at the very least Ino and Yoruichi knew that she had allowed the blonde kunoichi to rub her to a fantastic orgasm. The petite woman still grew wet whenever she pictured Yoruichi sucking her cream from Ino's fingers. But, Soifon suspected the primary reason was because Naruto and the others were displaying an inordinate amount of trust in her, and if she proved herself worthy of it then she might very well learn more, which would hopefully lead her to the goal that she desired.

Yet, she was also of the opinion that there was a lot more going on around her then she could possibly imagine. For example, she didn't think that it was any coincidence that Naruto was helping Kin locate her sister at the same time Yoruichi and her were escorting the only shipment that the Great Tree Shipping Company had received from the Land of Rice Paddies. Something that Naruto was currently taking a great interest in especially after they had talked with the former leader of the Fuma Clan, Hanzaki. After arriving at the town where Club Kitty was located, which had been the former seat of power for the Fuma that had not joined Orochimaru, Soifon had surprised Naruto by requesting to accompany him to the meeting.

He had given her a pleasant smile, which had made her wonder when exactly she had begun to think of his smile in such terms. However, the smile hadn't lasted after they had reached the club and the large man had limped over to them due to his losing a leg. In its place was a peg leg which he had explained was due to just how bad the situation the Fuma faced was.

She and Naruto where sitting in a booth across from him as the blond asked, "You're telling me that you are under siege in your own country, and the Daimyo isn't doing anything about it?"

Hanzaki sighed sounding weary and broken as he said, "Not exactly. The Daimyo has tried to get us the items that we need to combat these bastards, such as weapons and medical supplies. But, the bandits now cover such a vast territory that we can't cover every path into the country."

Soifon had inserted herself into the conversation by asking, "Have you tried to organize larger shipments so you can protect the vital shipments?"

"Aye," Hanzaki stated, "That was something that I tried when I still ran the clan. Unfortunately that just prompted the bandits to call in their big guns, and was how I lost my leg to the Lizard."

"Ahiko," Naruto asked prompting the large man to nod his head.

"Yeah, that bastard was the one that took it," the large man stated reaching down to tap on the wooden replacement. A small smile appeared on his lips as he added, "Although, if not for Sasame shooting an arrow into his eye the price I would have paid definitely would have been much higher. She's become a fine leader of the Fuma."

"Sasame is in charge now," Naruto said although not shocked would admit to being surprised she would be given the reigns over more senior clan members.

"Aye," Hanzaki replied with a voice filled with pride, "After your adventures here she began to push herself even harder. It is because of her leadership the clan can even still function. It's also why we have spread the shipments out so much."

"You figure that they might get some of them, but will not be able to hit everyone. It also lets you pick and choose which shipments will receive the extra protection," Naruto said understanding the strategy.

Hanzaki sat back in the booth smirking as he said amused, "It appears Sasame isn't the only one who has been improving herself these past several years." The smile faltered though while adding, "Unfortunately, this approach doesn't come without its own pitfalls. Many of which are beginning to present themselves."

"What sort of pitfalls?" Soifon asked since although she could see the cost in the Fuma clan's resources was of the belief that wasn't what the man was referring too.

"He means that the cost to even arrange a shipment to enter the country is likely quickly growing, which in turn will limit how many can be sent at one time," Naruto answered for the leader applying some of the economic lessons that he had received from Karin. "The companies that they are contracting with that don't make it to their destinations lose men and materials, thus forcing the companies to raise their prices. Eventually the number of shipments will reach a point where nothing slips through unnoticed. When that happens the bandits will likely swarm the remaining shipments cutting off any supplies or force the Fuma to arrange larger ones like before." Focusing on Hanzaki, the blond asked, "If the latter happens, how confident are you the Fuma would prevail?"

"I hate to admit it, but even if we mustered all of our forces I do not know if we would win in a straight fight," Hanzaki answered begrudgingly. "A lot of those bastards are former experiments of Orochimaru including Ahiko. Furthermore, it almost seems like they are stockpiling the weapons from the shipments they have hit."

Naruto leaned forward in interest asking, "Why do you believe that?"

The large man winced rubbing just above where he had lost his leg as if to ease the phantom pain he felt before answering, "It's just these bastards aren't acting like normal bandits. They aren't targeting the richest shipments, but those most useful to arming themselves. Plus, they have access to some rather impressive ninja tools. Ahiko for example seems to have made a contract with the Lizards."

"That's not something you would expect a bandit and former prisoner to have access to," Naruto said as the frown on his face got bigger. "Do you think that is something that they got their hands on from one of the shipments they hijacked?"

"If so it wasn't coming to us," Hanzaki replied. "Contracts like that don't just pop up all that often, and when they do it is almost always on the black market."

"Which means it is possible that Ahiko has a powerful ally or backer that we don't know of," Naruto said concerned. "I've looked through the inventory of items that we are transporting and they seem to be luxury goods meant for the palace. This might be why we haven't been attacked if your hunch about their only being interested in items useful to soldiers is correct. Yet that would seem to suggest that the bandits are aware of what we are carrying."

"Or they know who is guarding it," Soifon supplied quickly prompting a slight smile to appear on Naruto's lips.

"True," Naruto said causing a slight look of pride to appear on Soifon's face before teasingly adding, "Yoruichi would be enough to dissuade most potential highwaymen." Soifon scowled at him, but her cheeks colored slightly as he sent her a smile to let her know he was kidding. It worked for a moment before she scowled again as if on principle, but Naruto turning serious as he continued, "But that would again seem to suggest that the bandits have intel that they really shouldn't. Plus considering how far we have traveled without even sensing a group close enough to cause us trouble makes me feel as if we are being allowed through."

Soifon knowing what it cost for a person to hire the women that protected the Gold level shipments asked, "If we are being let through by someone in the capital then why bother spending so much money on protecting this shipment?"

"I can only guess at this point, but there are several reasons that I can think of," Naruto said rubbing his chin in thought. "The most obvious is that considering how valuable the cargo you are escorting is, it would raise some red flags if we got to the capital unmolested. Also, we can't assume that every bandit is aligned with Ahiko and so you were hired to make sure these rogue elements don't get any funny ideas."

Hanzaki's voice dripped with disgust as he said, "Besides, the Daimyo is making out like a bandit himself in this situation."

"He is," Naruto said concerned.

"Yes, the Daimyo is footing the bill for the supplies and has them insured so if the shipment is robbed then he is reimbursed. Meanwhile we Fuma, who arrange the shipments, lose out on the cost of them," the former Clan leader stated bitterly.

Naruto had the sense that the Daimyo was running some sort of scam so asked Soifon, "Do you know who arranged the shipment that you are guarding?"

Soifon believing that she knew what Naruto was thinking answered, "I believe it was a representative of the Daimyo. That means he might have some involvement in the decision making process, but are you honestly suggesting the Daimyo is involved with these bandits in some way?"

"It wouldn't be the first time such a thing has happened," Naruto stated matter of factly. Remembering what Jiraiya had told him and Sakura about how Orochimaru first gained power in the Land of Rice Paddies when they had first met Sasame, he added, "Furthermore this Daimyo in the past has shown himself to be pretty ambitious. He forced the Fuma into a war with the neighboring countries that ultimately turned against them. Having his ambition thwarted, he then allowed Orochimaru to set up shop here due to him promising him power. I could see him turning to another group promising him much the same thing."

"But to what end?" Soifon asked, "And why pit the Fuma against the bandits if he's working with them?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. We'll probably get a better idea once we reach the capital." Standing he offered his hand to the former Fuma clan head stating, "Thanks for the information. I have one last thing to ask."

"What is it?"

"Is Kotohime in the capital as well with the rest of you clan?"

"Aye, she's Sasame's second in command," Hanzaki replied. "Any particular reason that you ask?"

"I'm traveling with her sister," Naruto said happy to hear nothing bad had happened to the woman during the turbulent times the Fuma were experiencing.

Hanzaki eyes grew large with surprise as a wide grin appeared on his face as he said, "Well that is welcome news. Kotohime married into the clan and while her husband did join Sound due to the promises of power that Orochimaru made, I believe she didn't put up more of a fight to stop him due to the temptation of finding her sister again. Sadly, she lost him to the snake bastard's invasion of Konoha, and I suspect that, along with learning her sister had supposedly died during it as well was why she remained with Sound until Lord Jiraiya saved her."

Soifon could tell that Naruto had felt some of the worry he felt about reuniting Kin with her sister fade upon hearing Kotohime had joined Sound in hopes of finding his lover. She knew from some of the conversations she had heard while they sat around a fire at night that Kin was worried her sister would reject her due to some past bad blood. The two of them had then left the club after saying their good-byes where Naruto had informed Kin that her sister was in the capital. The dark haired woman had been happy to hear her sister was well and that she should be relatively easy to find. Yet, she still appeared nervous obviously finding it easier to believe that Kotohime had joined the Sound Village more for the man she had married then to find her.

Watching Naruto assure the former Sound-nin that her sister was going to be thrilled to see that she was alive and the way his belief helped brighten Kin's outlook. Soifon began to understand what it was that attracted the three women she was traveling with to the man.  
 ******************************** *  
Kurenai entered the apartment that she shared with Yuugao and Anko, although the special jounin was currently on a long term mission in Vegetable Country. The red eyed woman was returning from her nightly run, which she had started shortly after moving into the Hidden Eddy Inn. She began taking off her running shoes as she recalled how the women of the Inn had stated that her running so late at night was to avoid interacting with people. Although she had denied it, she wasn't deluding herself as she knew that was exactly the reason. She couldn't exactly explain what was behind her discomfort around people; although she told herself that it was tied to her belief that she should remain alone as a result of failing to protect her and Asuma's child.

Yet, she found herself reexamining her motives due to Kushina's calling her out about her desire not to form new bonds, not to mention the other women quickly agreeing with the red-head. Primarily since while it sounded rather noble to remain alone as a form of penance, a part of her was crying out that it was just because she was scared of being hurt again through losing those she cared for. The jounin-sensei suspected that the part of her voicing that thought that was being the most truthful. However, the reason she found that she could ignore it was due to it seeming to be the loudest whenever she felt particularly desirous of a man's touch, or just after bringing herself to orgasm. Due to that, she found it easier to continue to cling to the idea that she deserved to be alone, since although the voice telling her that she was scared was being more truthful, it was also telling her to give into a temptation she knew might help numb the pain of loss that remained despite the time that had passed since Pain's Invasion.

Having removed her shoes, she stepped into the living room to see Yuugao sitting on the couch with files spread over the coffee table. The Anbu Captain looked up from a report that she was reading to give a crisp nod, before returning her attention back to the paper as Kurenai made her way to the shower. Upon entering the laundry room that separated the living room from the bathroom, the dark haired woman shook her head again as she marveled at just how luxurious the apartment was as it was easy to see the quality that went into its refurbishing. Kurenai felt a pang of guilt that she had essentially been living there rent free as a result of her having been removed from active duty after her suicide attempt. She had attempted to bring up the subject since being reactivated, but Yuugao had told her not to worry about it.

Having stripped out of her clothes, she entered the bathroom and stepped under detachable showerhead. She sighed as the warm water washed the dried sweat from her skin before turning away to let it soak into her hair. After massaging in some shampoo, she closed her eyes to let the water clean it away and heard the voice telling her that she was being a coward for trying to close herself off from people begin to call out to her. She tried to argue that she wasn't, especially as she had grown closer to the women and young man who lived under the same roof as her over the past year. Still, the voice quickly used how Miya had pointed out that she really had no choice but to do so. She tried to argue back, but was cut off as an image of Naruto giving her a wide smile appeared behind her eyelids.

She wanted to protest that the voice was fighting dirty especially as her cheeks flushed from the image. But before she could, it was quickly followed by the rest of the memory which was basically the dinner the residents of the Inn had enjoyed the day before Naruto and Ino had left on their mission to the Land of Rice Paddies. There had been a moment as they had eaten when she could sense the happiness that Naruto had felt as he looked around the table. When it had centered on her, she had nearly swooned as a result of the smile that he had given her. It was one of the reasons that she had quickly brought up the subject of Ino's lack of presence at the meal in order to distract her thoughts from going down the path they had been traveling too often of late. That being how she had found herself growing increasingly attracted to Naruto, and more often than not whenever her subconscious wanted to shut down her arguments about remaining alone it would generally throw images of the blond at her. She hated the fact that it was a tactic that was proving rather effective in weakening her determination.

She wasn't sure why her subconscious was so focused on the blond man, as while she could chalk it up to his likely being the closest man to her presently outside of Kiba and Shino, she didn't think that explained it entirely. After all, she would admit to herself that from time to time she had sexual fantasized about having an encounter with the two men on her team usually in the roles of the older woman seducing her students, although she would admit to a few of those scenarios stared Hinata. However, those fantasies were few and far between. Yet ever since she had heard Anko with her mysterious lover, and had imagined herself in a similar situation with Naruto, the red eyed Jounin could state that she viewed Naruto as her go to fantasy lover.

She supposed a part of it was that she did get to see him in more of a relaxed environment then she did any other man. Not to mention the times she had gotten to see him in various stages of undress due to his habit of sometimes coming down to breakfast in just some loose fitting shorts. Or the times she had seen him work up a sweat in the same clothes as he practiced in the training room within the inn. But, while that might explain her physical attraction to him, she couldn't say that was entirely the reason as there was an emotional component to it as well. This she knew was true as unlike the scenarios her mind conjured for her when they stared her students, her fantasies about Naruto didn't play out like a hastily produced porno in that all it consisted of was the scenario and a flimsy excuse to get naked. When she dreamed of what kind of experiences she would enjoy with Naruto, although sometimes they did play out like the ones of her students. More often than not, they were more sensual and tender. Although, there was one that she had which stared the blond man and many copies of him as they had their way with her. She knew that the Shadow Clone jutsu didn't withstand the rigors of sex having tried it with Asama in the past, but that was what fantasies were for after all.

She supposed though that she was just overthinking the whole matter, and her fantasies with Naruto simply seemed to convey a more emotional context due to their living arrangements. Not to mention being related to how all the women of the Hidden Eddy Inn kept mentioning how they viewed those living there as a part of their family. It was a rather seductive thought especially considering how she had lost hers, and if it was a family then she was definitely casting Naruto in the husband role. It wasn't hard to imagine due to her witnessing how he was with Ayame when she stayed over, not to mention at times it almost felt as if the other women viewed themselves as being just as close to the man. In truth every time Kurenai entered a room that contained Naruto and one or more of the other women that lived at the Hidden Eddy Inn, she always felt as if the atmosphere of the room had changed as a result of her presence.

At first she had assumed it was because of the losses that she had experienced, almost as if the other occupants of the inn were unsure of how to act or behave around her. However, she quickly realized that wasn't the case as the same feeling was never present when she was alone with one of them. It only seemed to happen whenever there was a gathering and more often than not Naruto was present, although that wasn't always the case. Yet still, it never appeared like the conversation in a room she entered came to a sudden stop, but she did feel as if there might have been a shift in the atmosphere. It wasn't a negative shift, but more akin to a teacher stepping into a classroom that had been in chaos moments before, however upon entering found it to be orderly and calm.

All in all it felt as if something was being kept from her, a feeling that she also attributed to her friends Anko and Yuugao. It was more obvious with Anko due to her overhearing the special jounin with her lover. But she also suspected that Yuugao was seeing someone secretly as well. The reason she suspected Yuugao had a secret Beau was primarily due to sometimes she would enter the apartment and have the sense that someone had just been there. At those times if she saw Yuugao the Anbu Captain almost always wore a small but happy smile, or gave off the impression that she had been thoroughly pleased in a physical capacity. Kurenai knew that she couldn't exactly blame the two women for not letting her know the details of their relationships, if indeed Yuugao was indeed in one, as she had kept just how serious she and Asuma had become from them. However, Kurenai hoped that the reason she hadn't come across them with their respective lovers was due to their hoping to not bring back painful memories for her.

Kurenai told herself that she was being silly as Anko hadn't had any problem elaborating on what she had been doing when she had nearly caught her with the man that she called her master. The red eyed woman felt her cheeks flush as the memory gave way to one of her favorite fantasies. She bit her lip as her hand slid across her stomach as she brought it between her legs. Sliding her middle finger along her slit she let out a small whimper. The setting of her fantasy changed but it always played out the same as she imagined the door to the apartment opening while she was occupied with her self-pleasure. Naruto stepped into the apartment, and although the reason for his visits would change, he'd hear the moans as she began to more energetically rub her pussy.

In her imagination the door to the bathroom opened as Naruto hearing her pleasure filled moans would investigate. His response upon finding her pleasuring herself would vary depending on her mood. Sometimes he would burst in thinking something was wrong due to her imagination believing the more innocent Naruto of his youth would act that way. However, that scenario tended to happen less and less frequently as Ayame at times made it quite clear Naruto wasn't a stranger to the pleasures to be had with a woman. The innocent Naruto wasn't making an appearance this time around as she pictured him stepping into the shower behind her naked.

"What have we here?" her fantasy lover asked with a knowing smile as she gasped from his sneaking up on her.

Kurenai's response would also vary depending on her mood, but today she wasn't in the mood to play the reluctant woman that gave into his advances. Today likely due to the loneliness she felt and her desire for another's touch she pictured him as her lover surprising her by coming home early. As such she looked over her shoulder to say needfully, "Mmmm, you're just in time." Spreading her pussy for him she added, "I have an itch that I just can't seem to reach."

In reality Kurenai pulled the detachable showerhead from the wall and placed it between her thighs. She closed them around it, as she imagined Naruto kneeling behind her to begin licking her pussy. She bit her lip trying not to moan as the water massaged her cunt while she ran her hands over her skin and fondled her breasts.

"S-stop teasing me," the Kurenai in the same fantasy world as Naruto said since although pleasurable his tongue was a poor substitute for what her body truly desired.

Naruto pulled his face from her backside and stood stating, "Then you're going to need to get me ready."

Both the real and imaginary Kurenai sank to their knees as in the fantasy she began flicking her tongue against the tip of Naruto's still flaccid cock. Hearing her lover groan she swallowed it and began working her mouth over it as his manhood grew firmer as it began to awaken. In reality, Kurenai was sucking on her fingers as the still trapped showerhead stimulated her lower lips.

In the fantasy, Kurenai let Naruto's manhood slip free of her lips with a wet pop and starting at the base ran her tongue underneath the shaft until reaching the tip which she placed a kiss against as it stood up proudly. She the laid on her back spreading her legs to show off her soaked cunnie. "H..hurry Naruto…. I need to feel you inside me… hurry…"

Her fantasy lover knelt before her kissing her hungrily and as their tongues danced she moaned out as he buried his length inside her. In reality though Kurenai was laying on her back using one hand to aim the water at her pussy as the other plunged her index finger inside it. The Kurenai with Naruto let her voice out as she reached up and grabbed his shoulders from underneath his arms while her feet were clamped firmly behind the small of his back.

However, in truth Kurenai was muffling her cries as she pushed against the wall of the shower with her feet trying to simulate throwing herself against her imaginary lover's thrusts. Both Kurenai reached their climaxes with one achieving much more pleasant results as her lover shouted her name while he filled her insides with his warmth. A warmth the grew more encompassing as Naruto sagged atop of her and his body pressing firmly against hers as they kissed softly and lovingly in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

Kurenai sighed disappointedly as she opened her eyes to find herself alone as the fantasy gave way to reality. Getting back to her feet although shakily she placed the showerhead back and stepped back under the spray wishing her womb still felt as warm as the water running down her body was making her skin feel.

 ********************************  
Yuugao heard the water shut off as Kurenai finished her shower. A few moments later she entered the living room with a towel wrapped around her body and another around her head. The Anbu Captain wasn't surprised that upon spotting that they now had a guest the red-eyed woman's gaze appeared unsure about what to make of Komachi's presence. Particularly since before becoming Naruto's lover, in all likelihood even with Komachi betraying Danzou, Kurenai knew that she would have assigned the former Root Anbu to a remote outpost in the middle of nowhere for betraying her trust. As such, her friend and roommate was probably rather surprised that instead the sandy blonde haired woman was not only on her squad, but had been made the second in command of it. Not to mention that the two of them had become close enough that they were currently sharing a bottle of wine as they looked over the file that she had been studying before.

Komachi minus her mask looked up from some pictures on the coffee table from her position on the couch opposite the one that Yuugao was sitting on. Focusing on the jounin she said politely, "Good evening Miss Yuuhi."

Kurenai smiled politely finding the formal way the woman talked a little strange in the non-formal environment. "Please just Kurenai is fine," the jounin said as she moved to the kitchen to grab an empty glass. Quickly returning she poured herself some wine as she took a seat next to Yuugao asking, "Don't the two of you know how to relax? You and your team just returned to the village, you can't tell me you're already planning to leave again. There can't be many more bounty offices left for you to attack in the Land of Fire."

Yuugao frowned but stated, "We've come to realize hitting the offices was a dead-end. There are plans in the works for us to try a new strategy in order to find out more about the organization behind them."

Kurenai studied her friend recalling those how zealous the purple-haired woman had been in her pursuit of leads about those who had placed a bounty on Naruto. She had been a little surprised by the passion that Yuugao had put into the task, but had chalked it up to her taking the job serious as the blond man had become the Leaf's beloved hero. Yet at times the red-eyed woman couldn't help feeling that Yuugao had taken the attempt on Naruto far more personally than her job necessitated. Taking a sip of her wine, she scoffed mentally as she stated to herself, "Get real Kurenai. The next thing you'll be thinking is that Naruto is sleeping with Yuugao too."

Shaking her head in amusement the Anbu Captain noticing asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Kurenai replied letting her amusement fade to be replaced by curiosity. "So if you are done raiding Bounty offices, what are you working?"

Komachi looked to the purple haired woman who gave a slight nod so she explained, "While our squad was out of the village there had been a string of disappearances throughout Konoha. Several Anbu squads had been assigned to the cases primarily as they had no reason to suspect them as being linked."

"Really," Kurenai said surprised, "I mean you were out of the village for almost a month but you'd think a bunch of disappearances would trip some sort of an alarm."

Yuugao took a sip from her glass before stating, "You'd be surprised at how many reports we get in a month. Most end up being wastes of time, either false alarms, runaways, or an occasion spy who has left the village leaving people wondering where they went. Plus outside of the victims all being male there was nothing to connect them to one another."

"Victims?" Kurenai said her tone questioning, "So they weren't kidnapped?"

Yuugao shook her head in the negative before answering, "No, they were murdered." She handed the folder to Kurenai who hesitated for a moment but upon opening it she found it contained several pictures of what looked to be a bathroom with six mummified corpses inside it. She looked back to the Anbu Captain as she explained, "The first few to disappear were civilian males who ranged in age from the late teens to late fifties. The latest victim I assigned to my squad as he was a genin who worked in the treasury department. We discovered his corpse among the others which Komachi found by following a hunch she had based on the theory that our genin might be defecting or embezzling funds."

Kurenai's gaze shifted to the former Root Anbu as she said, "Back when I was with Root, we knew the owner of that motel tended to favor shady clients. Many spies from other villages knew the owner didn't ask questions provided he was well paid. Due to this, I believed that if our genin was working with outsiders then they might be staying there."

"I'm guessing the corpses then were people tied to the conspiracy?"

"I wish it was that simple," Yuugao said frowning deeply, "It turns out the genin wasn't up to anything nefarious. In fact, he was rather meticulous in his record keeping. He also had no connection to the other victims from what we can discern."

"Moreover," Komachi added, "It turns out the first victim was the motel owner. He had gone missing, but due to his shady nature his employees didn't report it as he was known to do so from time to time. It looks like we have some kind of serial killer on our hands here. Unfortunately our motel owner was likely the one that checked in our guest and then was killed. Also, apparently whoever was staying there was careful as we don't even know if it was a man or woman as no one was seen coming or going from the room."

"How were they killed?" Kurenai asked although she believed it might have been via the Scorch Kekkei Genkai due to the condition of the bodies.

"At this time we aren't sure," Komachi answered, "We do know that they were drained of all bodily fluids and while someone with the Scorch bloodline ability would be a prime suspect. We have our doubts."

Shifting her gaze between the two Anbu she asked, "Are you hesitant to say it's someone with that bloodline because it means that it is someone from Suna?"

"No," Komachi answered. Thinking of what she had seen of Pakura using her ability the blonde explained, "I have some dealing with opponents that have used the technique. Generally if it is the Scorch technique you can tell where on the body the orb makes first contact. It is the site from which most of the moisture of the body is first evaporated. In essence the body shrivels towards that point. These corpses though do not look like they shriveled due to a heat source that was embedded inside them, but almost as if the moisture was sucked out. There was a similar case when one of the associates of the missing-nin Hiruko attempted to kidnap Pakura of Suna and discourage pursuit by framing her by making it look like she had killed her squad. However in that instance there were puncture marks where the moisture was drained. They were just difficult to detect due to the shriveled condition of the bodies. We'll need to wait for the autopsy to be finished to be sure, but I didn't detect any such marks."

Kurenai felt a little uneasy at the way the bodies were laid out and made her think it was more akin to an animal or creature tossing away the remains of a meal then a killer doing it for the thrill. With that in mind she asked, "What do you believe the motive for these murders would be then?"

Yuugao shrugged before leaning back into the couch as she replied, "I don't know. There's no discernable link between any of the victims other than gender."

Komachi nodded before theorizing, "There might not be any other link then that. If so our perpetrator might be a woman who lured her victims to the motel to kill them."

"To what end though?" Yuugao said slightly exasperated at her being unable to seeing a motive.

"Perhaps it is something that she needs to do," Kurenai suggested causing both women to turn their gazes towards her after sharing a meaningful look.

Before she could inquire as to what silently passed between them Yuugao asked, "Why do you think that?"

Kurenai shrugged setting her glass down to adjust her towel as it threatened to come apart. Once in place she explained, "I guess it just looks like what you stumbled on was some kind of monster's lair or something and it was using the bathroom to discard the remnants of its feeding." Now wanting an answer of her own she asked, "Now what was up with that look that passed between you two?"

The two women quickly shared another one before with a sigh Yuugao answered, "It's classified so I can't go into very many details, but recently we did become aware of a kunoichi that needed to drain her victims of vitality to sustain her existence. Although I don't believe she left them in such an emaciated state."

"True, but she wasn't allowed to fully drain her target," Komachi said having also thought of Fuka as a result of Kurenai's insight. "Although according to his employees the hotel manager went missing around the time she was first encountered."

Yuugao sat back after having more of her wine. She let it relax her as she was still angry at the women despite Naruto's energetic and pleasurable means of trying to get her to let go of her hostility towards the disgraced Uzumaki. She felt both pride and worry as she thought, "His capacity for forgiving scum is going to be his undoing someday." However, even as she thought as much she was forced to admit that some of the women she was tied to through him would have been her definition of villains if she had met them under other circumstances. She knew one of the things that she admired most about him was his ability to make others want to be better versions of themselves. However, the Anbu Captain in her feared one day that nature would cause him to trust the wrong person who would be in a prime position to kill him in a way where she couldn't protect him. It was a fear that sometimes caused Yuugao to wake in a cold sweat as she didn't know how she would react upon losing him in a similar manner as she had Hayate.

Noticing Kurenai looking at her inquisitively likely due to her long silence and she figured some of her concerns might have shown on her face, she said, "I don't think she is involved, but it might not be a bad idea to learn more about her jutsu. We might be dealing with a similar entity. Thanks Kurenai."

The jounin smiled as she stood to get some rest. "I'm glad I could offer some assistance. Good night."

The two Anbu returned the sentiment before Yuugao stood to move towards a window and look out on the darkened village. She couldn't help feeling concerned as even though the village looked peaceful she knew something sinister was hiding in the darkness. She noticed Komachi's reflection in the window as she joined her once Kurenai had left the room. A moment later her fellow Anbu asked, "Do you want me to speak with her? I'm aware you don't particularly care for her presence?"

Yuugao sighed but turned from the window to give a tight smile as she said, "No, I'll talk with her. She is trying to be helpful it seems and it is likely only a matter of time before she makes a full transition into the Family so I shouldn't continue to bear a grudge towards her."

Komachi nodded leaving Yuugao alone with her thoughts and the feeling that something truly evil was lurking in the village.

 ******************************** *

Naruto and the others had passed through several other villages on their way to the Land of Rice Paddies Capital. Despite the rundown conditions of the towns, the people seemed in good spirits. A part of the reason Naruto believed was due to the fact that the people of Rice had been living in such conditions for a long time so any improvements to their lives was a blessing. But the prime reason was due to the people genuine affection for the Fuma, and in particular their leader Sasame. The young clan head had made it her goal that despite the hardships being faced by her clan in their struggles against the bandits, the people of Rice Country wouldn't suffer. Therefore, many of the most well-guarded shipments entering the country were for items essential to the needs of Rice's citizens. It was something that those citizens had all been too eager to share with him as he gathered more information on the situation.

One thing that was bothering Naruto about the situation though was that Rice Paddies chief export, which was rice, was leaving the country all but unmolested by the bandits. He knew there were a few possible reasons, namely that most of the shipments were well-guarded by the Daimyo's samurai. Still, he doubted that explained it since the bandits hadn't shown such restraint against similarly guarded shipments entering the country. Naruto felt there were only two explanations that would adequately explain the bandits targeting only imports with one being far more sinister than the other. The first was that someone in the capital was paying the bandits a type of tax to let the exports pass freely through their territory. Karin had made him aware that such practices were fairly common among the various shipping companies although she refused to do so. It did mean that the Great Tree Shipping Companies Caravans were targeted more often, but bandits were quickly learning to avoid them. It was due to a lot of bandits attacking those shipments that Soifon was promoted to protecting Gold Level Shipments as a result of how well she had handled herself.

The second possible explanation that Naruto could think of was the one that he was leaning towards and filled him with the most concern. That being that someone in the capital was actively working with the bandits and had demanded the exports be left alone as those were tied to his revenue stream. A stream that eventually reached the Daimyo's coffers which meant everyone that dipped into that stream could be a suspect, including the Daimyo. Naruto sighed since if the Rice Daimyo was involved then he knew that he needed to tread carefully as he was probably on pretty thin ice with the Daimyo of the other countries and those not associated with his ambition. After all, he knew the Earth Daimyo would use his meddling in the affairs of another country's politics as a bludgeon to make the Fire Daimyo exert more pressure on Tsunade to properly leash him. Although a part of Naruto suspected the Fire Daimyo wouldn't need to be coerced all that much.

He sighed causing Soifon to ask, "What's wrong?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled weakly answering, "Just have a lot on my mind." The younger kunoichi nodded lapsing into silence. Naruto turned away letting his thoughts linger on the woman and how she had been less hostile to him ever since learning about his relationship with Yoruichi, not to mention the other two women she was traveling with. He was a little surprised she hadn't made any mention of it to him directly, but Ino had informed him that she believed it was because having learned the woman she looked up to was in a relationship with him, she realized that she didn't know as much about Yoruichi as she had thought so was trying to observe the situation.

Naruto smiled at his constantly being caught in his Yamanaka lover's plots since he had only found out about Soifon seeing him with his lovers the morning after. When he had asked Ino why, she had stated that it was because she needed to show his other lovers how one went about properly setting up women to be seduced by him. Although a part of him was annoyed at always finding out she was plotting after the fact, it was hard to get angry or upset when her end goal was to have another woman become his lover. Considering that if not for her, he might have missed out on a chance to become his mother's lover, he figured she had earned the leeway. Not to mention it was only fair for him to be but a piece in Ino's game considering how a lot of his lovers had only learned of his own plotting just before joining him.

He could feel Ino's amused gaze settle on him when Soifon acting almost exactly as the blonde kunoichi had predicted reached the next stage of trying to understand Yoruichi by seeking answers directly. As such, after making sure Yoruichi hadn't returned from scouting the area Soifon asked, "Naruto?"

"Yes."

"Um… well can I ask you something about Lady Yoruichi?"

For a moment Naruto nearly played dumb, but figured there was no point so said, "If I can answer it I will."

The dark-haired woman nodded before asking, "H…How did you get so close with her? She's so guarded around everyone," she looked at the other women present before amending, "well truthfully just around me."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that Soifon appeared a little embarrassed and sad at admitting as much. Looking forward he answered, "It's because I see her for who she really is."

"But how do you do that if she is so guarded?" Soifon quickly asked.

"I can't really give you the answer to that," Naruto replied. "In truth, my understanding of her could be said to have come about much easier than how you would achieve the same results. But, you are focusing on the wrong thing."

"W..what do you mean?"

"You see her being guarded around you and others as an obstacle to get around," Naruto answered. "But, what you should be asking yourself is, why does the obstacle exist?"

Soifon frowned not really understanding what Naruto meant, but she lapsed back into silence allowing him to notice that the woman they had just been discussing was standing in the road. She waited for them to catch up before reporting that she had noticed a few presences hiding nearby, but she believed they were Fuma shinobi due to their proximity to the capital. Naruto nodded as he looked forward to Kin's reunion with her sister and his own with Sasame.

 ******************************** *

Sasame followed the Daimyo of Rice Paddies out of his castle as he hurried to greet the wagon her shinobi had informed her was approaching. Feeling annoyed as the man had abruptly stood to leave while she had been in the midst of begging him to help pay for the higher transportation fees being incurred due to the lost shipments of weapons and other supplies that the bandits had attacked she said, "With all due respect sire, you need to take this situation seriously. The budget that you have allotted us for shipping necessary supplies that we need to combat these bandits has already been used. It's only due to the supplemental income the Fuma receive from the businesses we established during our exile that we are able to keep ourselves armed. If we have to start combining larger shipments and have to face them head on… I'm not sure we'll come out the victors."

The orange haired woman nearly pulled an arrow from the quiver she now wore and stabbed it in the Daimyo's back as he dismissively said, "Then perhaps I should hire them to protect my interests. Honestly, what use is it having a shinobi clan working for you if mere ruffians cause them to cower in fear?"

She gritted her teeth as she said, "Sire, with all due…"

"Oh be silent," the Daimyo said quickly, "How many times are you going to repeat the same phrase. Well with all due respect to you, please remember who it was that came up with the strategy that is now the reason your costs are so high."

"It was a good one sire," Sasame said knowing getting angry wouldn't help her situation. "By spreading out the shipments it allowed us to hunt down the bandits as they split up. It was working, but it was almost like they have received reinforcements or something."

"So you've said," the Daimyo said as they neared the entrance of his castle. "But just from where would they get reinforcements? They are bandits, not an army. They might be willing to follow a strong leader like Ahiko, but its straining the realm of believability to think he's the head of some great army of bandits. Not to mention, you claim these reinforcements were better trained then the other bandits you faced. Where would he go to acquire such men and more importantly why would Ahikop keep them in reserve until things began to turn against him?"

"I don't know, sire," Sasame said, "However…"

"I'm done with this conversation," the Daimyo said with a dismissive wave over his shoulder. "I refuse to further finance a plan that is just going to keep costing me more and more with no endgame in sight. If you are afraid to face Ahiko in battle then how can I believe throwing more money at the problem will correct it?"

Sasame frowned as he did have a decent point, but she tried to counter as they approached the wagon that had several women standing in front of it, "The plan was to remove most of his followers before directly confronting him. If you want me to change my strategy then please let me hire outside shinobi. There is someone in the Leaf that…"

"Anyone I know," said a voice from inside the wagon that made Sasame's eyes go wide in surprise as she trailed off.

She looked to the back of the wagon as Naruto stepped down having been helping to unload it. He gave her a wide smile and was nearly knocked back as Sasame quickly threw her hands around his neck after quickly closing the distance between them. She stepped back upon realizing her actions in front of the Daimyo and the other women present although a few of the citizens helping move the unloaded items smiled seeing the Clan head genuinely happy. "Sorry," she quickly said as her cheeks colored from embarrassment at her actions.

"Don't be," Naruto said amused, "It's good to see you again. I'm sorry it has taken so long."

"I understand you've been busy," Sasame said, having been following Naruto's exploits. "But what brings you here now?"

"I would like to know the same thing," the Daimyo said interjecting himself into the conversation. Naruto frowned as he added, "I was under the impression I had hired the Great Tree Shipping Company's top talent to guard my shipment. I can't say I'm pleased they farmed the job out to some Leaf Chunin."

"I'm a genin," Naruto said surprising the man who he figured thought that due to his age he would be ranked higher. Indicating Soifon and Yoruichi he added, "You did get some of their best to guard your shipment. I just tagged along with them as I knew I would be passing through some dangerous territory while trying to complete my own mission."

"Well considering what I've heard about those assigned to guard Gold Shipments it seems you've made a pretty wise decision. I doubt a lowly genin would have made it here," the Daimyo said.

Sasame tried to point out that Naruto was no normal genin but was cut off by the blond as he said, "Well, I'm just fortunate they let me tag along."

"Indeed," the man said in a tone Naruto felt was meant to be insulting. The middle aged man frowned as Naruto didn't react so instead said, "What pray tell is your mission within my lands?"

Naruto indicated Kin as he answered, "We were hired to escort this woman through these lands in order to help her locate her sister. She just so happens to be a Fuma kunoichi."

Sasame let a pleased smile appear as she said happily, "You're Kin, I can see that family resemblance. Oh, Kotohime is going to be so happy."

"Really," Kin said with a note of cautious hope in her voice.

"Oh absolutely," Sasame said energetically having grabbed Kin's hand, "She talks about you all the time. She was devastated when she heard you died… but wait a minute if you didn't…"

"It's a long story," Naruto said, "One I'm sure her sister would like to hear as well." He then turned towards Soifon and Yoruichi as he said, "Ladies, thank you for taking such good care of us."

Yoruichi gave a seductive purr as she replied, "Well, you did make it worth my while. I think we'll hang around a bit so you can properly show how grateful you are."

"But Lady Yoruichi shouldn't we head back for another assignment?"

"What's the hurry Soifon," Yoruichi said already leaving the courtyard, "I'm sure there's plenty of excitement to be had here. But if you want to head back I can't stop you."

"But Lady Yoruichi…" Soifon said following after the woman as she began pulling her clothes off before turning into her cat form. Snatching them up from the ground, the dark haired woman followed after the black cat as she darted into the city.

Naruto chuckled at the scene before having to take off in a similar manner as he noticed that Sasame was pulling Kin with her into the city. The two were being followed by a smiling Ino, who was waving at him follow along.

 ******************************** *  
Sasame felt nervous as she changed out of her ninja attire. Her normal attire usually consisted of a light purple sleeveless shirt that hugged her curves better than the one she had worn when she had first met Naruto. She had traded in the shorts that she had worn for a pair of loose fitting but rugged pants in the same brownish-green color. She had added knee pads as well having taken up her clan's proficiency with the bow and arrow, so she often would drop down to steady her aim for extremely long shots or difficult shots.

She quickly showered as she felt the first vestiges of good cheer that she had in a while due to Naruto's visit. But also due to Kin's reunion with her sister. She smiled as she changed into a kimono to receive her guest as she recalled Kotohime opening the door after she had knocked on it. The dark haired woman had said, "This better not be another emergency Sasame. We've been running ourselves ragged for months you promised me some time off. I'd like a least a day or two before having to run out to drive off another group of bandits."

"It's not," Sasame said struggling to keep the smile off her face. "But you'll never guess who I ran into after my meeting with the Daimyo."

Before Kotohime could reply, how unless it had something to do with her bed she didn't particularly care. The orange haired kunoichi pulled Kin in front of the doorway. Sasame studied the older woman's face as at first she struggled to figure out who she was looking at due to the years that had passed. But once the connection was made it had warmed her heart especially as with tears appearing in her eyes, Kotohime had shouted, "Kin!"

She launched herself at her sister wrapping her arms around her allowing Sasame to see that Kin's face mirrored her siblings. They both quickly apologized at the same time causing those watching to laugh happily especially as they began talking and interrupting each other in order to find out more about what had happened in their lives up to that point. Ino had stepped in saying, "Ladies, perhaps we can take this reunion inside. I think you'll agree a hallway doesn't make for the best venue."

Kotohime looked over about to ask who the Leaf kunoichi was, but her eyes settled on Naruto standing next to her as causing her to say, "Naruto!?" She looked over to Sasame with an amused look in her eye aware of her infatuation with the Uzumaki. Looking back at her sister she said, "Kin, there's so much I need to say to you."

"I know," her sister replied, "I feel the same. There's so much I need to apologize for."

"That's not important," Kotohime said before adding, "Let's continue this inside. I'm sure someone wants to have her own reunion with blond and good looking over there."

Sasame flushed but had to giggle as Naruto said while his cheeks colored slightly from the compliment, "Actually, this is the first time Ino's been to Rice Country so she really doesn't know anyone."

Kotohime smiled saying, "Well I'm sure you'll figure out who I meant soon enough." She stepped inside letting Kin enter the room, who sent a look towards Naruto that was filled with gratitude as well as some deeper emotions. Sasame noticed the look as did her sister, but didn't let that deter her from mouthing to the orange haired kunoichi, "Ask him over," before shutting the door.

Sasame let the warm memories temporarily banish her nervousness to simply enjoy the fact that in the shinobi world which often took a lot more than it gave back. Somebody close to her finally had her prayers answered. The nervousness returned full force though when someone began knocking on her door. She cursed before scrambling to put on some clothes her daydreaming having cost her the time that she had wanted to use in order to make herself presentable to her guest.

"Coming," she called appearing from her room dressed in a loose purple shirt whose sleeves stopped just below her elbows and matching tight skirt that reached to her mid-thigh. She stopped just long enough to make sure she looked presentable in the reflective surface of a picture which featured her and the other members of the Fuma standing in front of Club Kitty. She adjusted the wide neck hole of her shirt as her orange bra strap was sticking out as the shirt was pulled too far to the right. Once she straightened her shirt, she smoothed out her hair before opening the door.

She smiled as she opened the door to find Naruto on the other end since she had taken Kotohime's advice and invited him over. She quickly took in what he wore and noticed that although he wore orange pants with a black buttoned down shirt both were more of a more casual dress style then she would have expected him to pack while on a mission. She invited him in and although secretly pleased he was alone asked, "No Ino? Is she going to be alright spending the night alone?"

Naruto replied with a smile, "Oh, I'm sure she'll find something to occupy her time." He turned away as his smile grew a little lecherous while he recalled his blonde lover waving good-bye from the couch of the hotel room they had rented with a K-clone kneeling before her and its mouth clamped to her pussy. Taking in the room he said, "It seems the Fuma Clan experienced a bit of a resurgence since Orochimaru's death."

Sasame nodded, closing the door after the blond, "When word first reached everyone about how Sasuke betrayed him, Hanzaki had us quickly return to the capital. The Daimyo was more than happy to see us then."

"Really," Naruto said surprised, "I only caught snippets of your disagreement with him, but he seems to have gotten over his gratitude."

"That's putting it mildly," Sasame said letting her frustration out. "However, I do not want talk about that right now. How long are you staying?"

Naruto felt a frown as he had hoped Sasame would ask for his help, but he figured that she was either putting up a brave front or as he had heard knew she couldn't afford to hire Konoha's services without help from the Daimyo. Letting the subject drop for the moment, he answered, "Hard to say. Technically our mission is over, but I'm sure I could be persuaded to stick around for a few days."

Sasame wasn't sure what it was about Naruto's tone that caused her to feel warmer inside, but feeling her cheeks beginning to color turned away as she said, "I'd like that. Would you like something to drink?"

"Surprise me," Naruto said as he moved to her couch while Sasame moved to her kitchen area.

There she looked for something to serve before deciding to take advantage of the moment to break out a bottle of sake that Hanzaki had given her upon promoting her to clan head. Placing it on a tray with some serving cups, she stepped back into her living room asking, "Is this okay?"

Naruto recognized the brand having a few lovers that enjoyed their spirits so knew it was of high quality so replied, "Sure. But are you sure you want to waste that on me? It's pretty expensive."

"Really," Sasame said surprised. "I got it as a gift from my predecessor. I'm not usually one for such things, but this is the first time I've been able to relax in a while."

Naruto nodded so Sasame set the tray down on a coffee table before sitting down on her couch next to him. "May I," he said indicating the bottle as she brought her feet up on the couch after nodding. He pulled out the stopper pouring some into the two cups before handing one to the Fuma kunoichi. Picking up his own, he asked, "What shall we drink to?"

"To happy reunions," she said thinking of Kotohime's with her sister as well as her own with the man she admired.

Naruto seconded the sentiment before taking a drink of his as he relaxed into the couch noting the fact that the orange haired kunoichi was sitting at the opposite end leaving a cushion width between them. He smiled as Sasame took a sip of hers and made it apparent she wasn't a regular drinker when she took a steep intake of breath. "T-that's pretty strong."

"It's quite good," he replied taking another quaff from his glass. Sasame was glad to see Naruto relaxing, but she frowned as he asked, "So, what have you been up to these past few years?"

"I… I would rather not talk about it," Sasame said noticing Naruto's face take on one of concern. She put on a smile that she could only partial feel since while happy to have him around, the temptation to have him help with her clan's desperate situation was also great. However, knowing that without the Daimyo's permission or the funds to pay Konoha that she would be trading on their friendship, she said, "I'd much rather hear about you and your adventures. You made quite a few waves when you interfered in Iwa's plot in Paradise City. It might have been on the other side of Earth Country, but for a time we thought these ba…" Sasame trailed off not wanting to bring up how her clan thought the bandits might be getting support from Iwa. Recovering, she took another sip of her drink before saying, "You've just been so busy. I've also heard you have a girlfriend now, congratulations."

Naruto wanted to tell Sasame that she could burden him with her problems, but seeing as how even as she was trying to forget them that they were laying just beneath the surface, he knew there would be another chance to talk about it. Therefore, he said amused, "I wasn't aware my love-life was a topic of discussion out here."

Sasame was a little embarrassed she had brought it up so soon. Remembering her disappointment upon seeing his picture with Ayame and Sakura with the caption proclaiming the browned haired woman as such, she quickly said, "It was on the front page of a paper I read about the opening of that Hotel in Whirlpool. I also heard things got pretty out of control."

Naruto had to let his concerns remain below the surface about the current theory being that Nyau crashed the last day of the ceremony so some group could test the chakra armor that he had worn. Having more practice then the orange haired woman he was quite certain he was able to fully hide it unlike she had been. Giving her a disarming smile he said, "Well, I'm sure every party has one or two troublemakers who show up to ruin everyone's good times."

Sasame giggled as she said, "Is that what you call a psychopath hoping to murder some singer?"

Naruto shrugged finishing his glass and pouring another said, "Well, weddings have their crashers looking to score free booze and pick up ladies. It's only natural that an event attended by shinobi would have crazed stalkers wearing experimental armor."

The Fuma kunoichi's glass was empty so she held it out to Naruto, who filled it as she said amused, "You make it sound like just another day for you. So what other adventures have you had that such a thing seems to be almost mundane to you?"

Naruto launched into a lot of the things that had happened to him over the time span since they had last been in each other's presence. Naturally he left out details of how many of the women he talked about were now his lovers. He noted that as the time went on the space between them had closed so that as he sat back on the couch after standing and using his hands to tell her about how he had survived the fall from the back of a bird-like creature while rescuing Pakura there were only a few inches between them. Sasame was kneeling excitedly as she asked, "Then what happened?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "Well then Hiruko appeared. I duked it out with him; while Pakura took on his remaining… well I'm not really sure what his team was. They merged into some weird beast while Hiruko retreated to activate his jutsu to power up since I was totally kicking his ass." He smiled as Sasame giggled at his boasting, before continuing, "Well, Pakura managed to fry that thing with a massive sun orb while I distracted it, but then she tried to jump into her jutsu."

"Why would she do that?"

Naruto swirled the liquid in his cup while answering, "She figured that Hiruko needed her to complete his jutsu and create his perfect form. She figured that by killing herself she would thwart his plan and if he proved too much for me I could then retreat safely."

"A rather noble act," Sasame said respectfully.

Naruto stopped his action with his cup replying, "Do you think so? I hate that type of thinking to be honest."

Sasame looked at him surprised before asking, "What do you mean? As shinobi we are taught to sacrifice ourselves for the good of Clan or Village. What Pakura did would have insured Hiruko's defeat."

"Do you think so?" Naruto said, "It just seems rather defeatist to me." Thinking of his actions with Kin, he said, "I've been willing to gamble my life for the sake of others. But, what the difference is that I've never viewed my life as being something to be thrown away. Pakura saw the scenario and figured her life had less value then a stated objective. Basically it was kill myself, deny the enemy an objective. In that situation, seeing her own existence as being meaningless against a potential outcome just… it doesn't sit well with me. If her destiny was to end up as part of Hiruko's perfect form then that was something she should have fought against with every fiber of her being, instead of giving up and just trying to deny him an objective."

"But what if by doing so Hiruko would have gotten his hands on her and completed his jutsu?"

"Then it would have been up to us to stop him," Naruto stated. "But expecting one person to throw away her life to make things convenient for everyone else is selfish. We are a lot stronger together then alone, and all of us should never be willing to sacrifice others to make our own situations better."

"Even if that person was willing to do it themselves," Sasame asked wondering if Naruto was speaking of her clan's situation.

"Especially then," Naruto said looking into her brown eyes, "A person willing to throw their life away without trying to the very end is taking the quick way out. There is a world of difference between thinking death is the best option and struggling to the end knowing that even if you succeed you might die. Pakura felt her death wouldn't affect anyone and she could do something noble for others. She didn't believe there was anyone waiting for her so it didn't matter if she lived or died. She didn't think there was anyone she could turn to when she needed it most. It kind of reminds me of someone else that I know. She's trying to shoulder so much by herself even though there are lots of people willing to help. There's one sitting in front of her right now."

Sasame tried to tell him that he was wrong. However, she got about as far as "Naru…" before she burst into tears feeling as if the dam she had built to keep up appearances had given way. She allowed him to pull her head against his chest as she said, "I don't know what to do. I'm…"

"Shh," Naruto said cupping her face and using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "You're not alone, Sasame," he said gently giving her a soft smile. "I told you I want to help."

"I…I don't have the funds to hire Konoha and you're strong…"

"Sasame," Naruto said cutting her off, "I'm not going to help you as a shinobi of the Leaf, but as Naruto Uzumaki. You're important to me…"

Naruto was cut short as Sasame suddenly leaned in to kiss him. She quickly pulled away out of his grip saying embarrassed, "I'm sorry… I know you have a girlfriend and…"

"It's fine," Naruto assured her as she trailed off, "Actually, the truth is Ayame and I…"

"Are finished," Sasame asked with a small hint of hopefulness entering her tone.

"No," Naruto said noting how Sasame sagged at his response, "The truth is a tad more complicated. Ayame, as far as the world knows is my girlfriend… but… well she isn't the only one. Actually I spent a good portion of the night telling you of my adventures with some of my other lovers."

"Y…you mean that… even Pakura," the kunoichi said shocked.

Naruto smiled as he nodded while answering, "Let's just say that now she knows how important she is and knows there are people who love and cherish her."

"People?"

"Naturally," Naruto said, "She and my other lovers are a part of my Family. If she were to throw away her life then I wouldn't be the only one affected by it. You said that I'm strong, but my strength has never been just a matter of how much chakra I have or the jutsu that I've mastered. With the aid of my Family, I am far stronger than I am alone. Let me be your strength as well."

"I…is that why you came here? To… to collect me like some trophy? Pakura is now a member of the Suna Council if I'm not mistaken. Do you value her for who she is… or what she brings to the table."

"I cherish her for who she is," Naruto said truthfully. He sighed though as he admitted, "I did come to recruit you into my ambition, but I didn't even know you had become the clan head until I talked with Hanzaki."

"Your ambition," Sasame said guardedly. "What ambition is that? I would figure you would be in a prime position to become Hokage."

"My dream has grown since then," Naruto said. "My lovers and I hope to create a world where the shinobi villages can get alone in peace. To that end we have built alliances and put down threats to that goal. I had hoped you would become a part of it."

"By joining you in your bed?"

"If you desired that," Naruto replied. "Just so you know, both Kin and Ino are also a part of my Family. However, if knowing I am with others is not something you are okay with I still would hope I could count on your help."

"My help," Sasame said in disbelief, "I can barely stop a pack of bandits that are on the verge of cutting us off from all supplies and then wiping us out. What possible help could I be to you?"

Naruto shook his head saying kindly, "You are strong Sasame. As we traveled here, all I kept hearing about was how you and your leadership of the Fuma in this crisis was what prevented the citizens from suffering. You and the Fuma are the ones currently supporting this country. But you don't need to support that burden alone." Naruto reached out to place his hand on her shoulder while saying, "My strength is and has always been at your beck and call, regardless of whether you wish to…"

Naruto was knocked back until he fell on the armrest of the couch due to Sasame surging forward to kiss him. He didn't react right away, but as her lips lingered against his, he wrapped his arms around the small of her back loosely as he became an active participant. After a minute or so, she pulled back tucking a strand of her orange hair behind her ear as she said, "Naruto… "

She trailed off trying to think of the words to convey what she was feeling so Naruto reached up to cup her face with his left hand saying, "If you can't find the words then you can always fall back on showing me how you feel."

Sasame smiled softly before leaning down to sample his lips once more. Soon though, her kiss grew hungry, which he quickly responded to as well. They made out fiercely as Sasame let the blond's strong arms pull her towards him. Their tongues clashed energetically until she abruptly broke out into a moan as Naruto began to fondle her left breast. She broke the kiss enjoying the pleasure his rolling her tit around caused and after letting out another soft moan asked, "Has it grown since the last time you fondle my breast?"

Naruto chuckled at the reminder that the first time they had met he had accidentally copped a feel while pulling her to safety. He squeezed her tit harder causing her to moan again as he answered, "You've definitely grown. Even a knucklehead like the kid I used to be would have been hard pressed to think you were a boy."

She giggled as she pulled away to kneel before his legs on the couch. Her eyes caught sight of the hardness that had been poking her in the stomach. She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it away before folding her arms beneath her chest pushing them together as she said, "Still, they probably aren't as spe…"

Naruto quickly sat up silencing her with a kiss before saying, "Please don't compare them to anyone else's." He kissed her neck and began working his way down to her chest while adding, "You are perfect just the way you are. All I see is a beautiful woman who is willing to bind her life to mine." Kissing the inside of her left breast he said, "A woman that I want to know in every way possible. If she'll have me that is?"

Sasame stared into Naruto's blue eyes as his face was nestled between her breasts. Despite knowing of his other lovers, in that moment she could see that the only person he was looking at was her. Unable to find the words, she just gave a small nod which prompted a wide smile to appear on his face. She moaned a moment later as he clamped his mouth to her right tit while his hand began to roll around her left. Her whimpers of pleasure grew louder as he detached his lips long enough to push her bra up to expose her light pink nipples which stood up nearly painful erect. Naruto began licking her breast before sucking it causing her to wrap her arms around his head.

His hands began gliding down her back before grabbing the cheeks of her butt. Then gripping the hem of her skirt he pulled it up over her hips and then began to fondle her backside. After several heartbeats he gently began to guide her onto her back and once she was, he pulled back to admire the state that she was in. Sasame was panting heavily and blushed as Naruto noticing the color of her underwear said, "Orange, my favorite color. Were you wearing them for my benefit? Were you hoping to seduce me?"

"I… I don't know…" Sasame said embarrassed. While a part of her certainly did, she had known about his having a girlfriend so couldn't say she planned to go through with it.

Such matters became irrelevant as she gasped from Naruto running his finger along a darkened patch of her underwear and along her slit. He smiled as he said, "The color seems to be a little darker here." He began to rub her pussy through her panties causing her to moan and move her hips about. When her panties were a soaking mess he grabbed the band of them by her hips, which she raised up to allow him to pull them free, Her whole body flushed as he brought the orange material to his nose to get a good sniff of her scent. His eyes widened as he saw resting above her pussy she had shaved a four pointed star. He smiled upon realizing it was meant to represent the famous shuriken that her clan had created, and although it had splintered sometime in the past with one portion remaining an unattached clan that wandered while hers had taken up residence in Rice Paddies. He recognized she was proud of her history.

Bringing his face between her thighs he said, "Mmmm, this scent is driving me wild."

"Don't…oh…don't say that…" Sasame said between moans as Naruto clamped his mouth over her quim.

He pulled it away while burying his middle finger inside her as he replied, "Why not? You have nothing to be embarrassed about." Rubbing his face against her mound he said, "And I just love the orange that accentuates these sweet pink lips." He began to flick her clit with his tongue while he worked his finger inside her. Sasame's moans grew louder and louder until finally she let out a loud shriek as she climaxed. She shivered as Naruto pulled his finger free but began licking her thighs and pussy to collect her essence. Once he was satisfied he climbed atop her and placed the finger he had fingered her with against her lips. She parted them and moaned as she tasted herself for the first time. Seeing the fire her actions caused to appear in his eyes, she placed her hands around his wrist to hold it in place and swirled her tongue around the digit. When there was nothing left to be had, Naruto stood and pulled her to her feet as well.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her tightly against him while they kissed and he stripped away the rest of her clothing. When he was finished she stepped back and said, "It's not fair. I'm the only one who's naked."

Naruto smiled as he replied, "Something that is rather easily fixed."

Sasame smiled and reached towards him to unbutton the top one of his shirt. She stepped closer as she worked her way down and began kissing the exposed flesh. When it was fully opened she pushed the shirt off his body letting gravity pull it to the floor. He groaned as she began licking his nipple while her fingers deftly undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. She pushed them down and felt her arousal spike as his pillar snapped free of his underwear. She just stared unsure of what to do as he stepped free of his clothes. She wondered if he wanted her to return the favor and so was about to sink to her knees but he grabbed her by the shoulders saying, "Perhaps we should adjourn to your bedroom."

Sasame nodded with a soft smile and reached out to take his hand in order to lead him to her room. Naruto followed behind as she guided him to the foot of her bed where she spun to once more kiss him while wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed passionately while Naruto used his left hand to fondle her breast while the right was clasped firmly on her ass pulling her groin towards his. She moaned into the kiss as his cock was sandwiched between their bodies. Pulling back with a trail of saliva still connecting their tongues he said, "I'm going to make you mine now. You can still back out if you want."

Sasame pulled away and sat on the edge of her bed before laying back. Spreading her legs, she held her arms out to him as she said, "Come to me please." She moaned softly as Naruto while still standing at the foot of her bed stepped between her thighs and slid his cock over her entrance. She hissed as he pushed inside her due to a slight discomfort from her pussy being spread by something larger than her finger.

Naruto pushed in slowly as although it hadn't come up, he strongly suspected that he was Sasame's first and knew that even should he not encounter a barrier her first time could still be painful. Therefore, when he reach the back of her warm, wet passage the look on her face told him that she had never been so full which caused him to feel a sense of gratitude that she would give such a precious thing to him. Especially due to her being aware he had other lovers.

Leaning forward he asked, "How do you feel?"

With a breathless whispered sigh of contentment her response brought a pleased smile to his face. "Complete."

"I'm going to move now." She hissed softly as his length slowly pulled away causing the pressure against her core to abate. Once he nearly pulled free and then pushed forward a small moan followed which as the patter repeated grew louder and louder as Sasame's body became awash in pleasure. Her moans dropped in volume as she didn't want the members of her clan to storm her apartment fearing she was being murdered. Although the walls were fairly thick, they weren't soundproofed. However, as Naruto cock repeatedly stabbed her core it was difficult not to let out shouts that would shake the building.

Naruto seemed uncaring of her plight to remain silent as he continued to hammer into her, which created a balloon of pleasure that grew bigger and bigger as it threatened to pop within her. With her hands clutching at the blanket above her head, she was defenseless against him as he leaned forward to capture one of her bouncing breasts with his mouth. She moaned loudly while arching her back as he sucked on her tit causing her to call his name, "N…Naruto… n…no…no more…"

He ended his suckling to pull her off the bed and holding her by her butt continued to bounce her on his cock. Sasame now having a tight grip around his neck kissed the side of his face as she had a sensation of the room spinning before Naruto sat on the edge of the bed. Then for Sasame the world stopped as his dick stopped churning up her insides. "No… don't stop…"

Naruto gave her a smirk as he said, "I'm starting to get confused Sasame. Which one is it, too much or too little?" Sasame pouted at his teasing, but taking matters into her own hands placed her feet on the bed before raising her hips as she began sliding her pussy up and down her lover's cock. Soon her bedroom was filled with the sound of her bouncing atop of Naruto at a similar pace to what he had been using before as she clutched her torso tightly to her lover's.

She clamped her lips to where his neck met her shoulder as Naruto joined in by meeting her downward thrusts. She pulled away to state, "I…I'm…I'm so close…"

"M…me too," Naruto grunted, and then caused her pleasure balloon to pop as he grabbed her hips and fully impaled her on his dick. Her scream was muffled as Naruto pressed his lips to hers while her pussy convulsed around his cock as he filled her with his seed. Her mind went blank as she drifted in the warmth and pleasure coursing through where they were connected. When she became aware again she was sitting in Naruto's lap still with her legs spread out behind him. Pulling away she stared into his blue eyes stating, "T…that was amazing."

"Would you like an encore?" He asked as his cock was still buried inside her. He ground her hips against her causing her to moan before smiling as she answered by continuing to roll her hips in a circle. As the two began to let their passions reignite, Sasame felt truly happy for the first time since taking the reins of the Fuma confident that with Naruto's support and love her clan could only thrive.

 ******************************** *

Kotohime looked at her Clan leader and as had been the case for the past two weeks couldn't help feeling that something significant had happened. Although Sasame never really let on, the dark haired kunoichi knew that she had felt ever bit of pressure that had been placed on her shoulders upon becoming the Fuma leader. Kotohime tried to mitigate it as best she could, but she had been nearing the breaking point herself. In fact, she had been floating around the idea that they should stage a rebellion against the Daimyo. She had been confident that it could work as she knew Sasame would easily have the support of the citizens due to her tireless efforts. Not to mention they saw how selfish the Daimyo was as while they barely could get the items they needed to survive he continued to import fine items from throughout the Elemental Countries.

There had been a few matters that had prevented her from even suggesting it though. The main being that she knew the bandits would play a huge factor in such a battle for the control of Rice Paddies. If as she and Sasame suspected at times, that the Daimyo was actually in league with the bandits then he would likely turn to them in his desperation. Considering that the Fuma had come up the losers the one time each side had fully mustered their forces, she knew such an outcome would be disastrous.

Convincing Sasame would also present a major problem to any such action as she like many of the Fuma took their service to the Daimyo as a point of pride. Even if to Kotohime that association had hurt the Fuma far more often than it helped. She suspected that she saw it as such mainly due to her becoming a Fuma through marriage rather than being born to the Clan. The Fuma of Rice Paddies had splintered off from the Clan around the time that Konoha was being founded. Shortly after that event, a call had gone out by various Daimyo to other shinobi clans as they feared the Land of Fire was trying to in essence corner the market on Shinobi. The other four major Shinobi villages quickly sprung up as some ambitious shinobi refused to put aside their rivalries and follow the man that became the First Hokage. Not to mention they had ambitions of their own. The Fuma though had initially refused not wanting to be tied to any lord particularly due to their storied history and due to a belief they could continue to thrive in the new world created by the Shinobi Village System. They had quickly learned that even countries that hadn't established shinobi villages preferred hiring the shinobi of other countries rather than a wandering clan. Particularly since a shinobi with a home to go back to and thus something to lose was more trustworthy than a group that could just up and disappear on a client at a moment's notice. Eventually without a means of providing for themselves the Fuma were reduced to being little more than strong arm thugs and assassins for criminals. Once that happened it wasn't long before they ended up on the wrong side of a conflict with one of the established villages.

The Fuma had nearly been wiped out by the Village of Taki and more specifically it's recently come of age first jinchuriki. Of those that survived, a portion swore revenge, but a larger number decided it was time to swallow their pride. Although too late to join in the scramble to create a village of their own, they did manage to secure a benefactor in the current Rice Daimyo's grandfather. Those that refused to settle down became little more than mad dogs that took any unsavory job, just so long as it allowed them to attack and kill shinobi that they viewed as having sold their souls to the Daimyo. As such, as far as Kotohime knew most if not all of those rogue Fuma were likely gone as there was little chance for them to survive without changing their ways much like the Kaguya clan of Hidden Mist.

It was for that reason that even though the current Daimyo had nearly destroyed the clan twice through his selfish desires to expand his wealth and influence; Kotohime doubted that Sasame or her fellow clansmen could support such an action as deposing him. The Fuma kunoichi had to admit that a part of her also wanted revenge against him as it was those same actions that had created the opportunity for Orochimaru's rise in her home country which had ultimately cost her the lives of her husband, and until recently she had thought her sister.

Kotohime had to blink a few times to clear her eyes of the tears of happiness that she felt at being able to say she had been wrong about Kin's fate. She had deeply regretted that the last words they had uttered to each other had been statements of how they hated each other. For a time, she had seen her sister's leaving as a blessing, or at least tried to convince herself that it had been. With Kin gone the meager money she was able to earn playing music for guests of the local tavern had gone a lot further. Yet, it was after meeting her husband and due to her living a life that although not lavish, was not the poverty she had known growing up while having to support her younger sister. It was about that time when Orochimaru had approached the Fuma in adding their clan's strength to his new village. Kotohime had initially been against it for much the same reasons she had told Kin not to go. Sadly, her husband was one of those who had been swayed to join the Sound Village. Not willing to lose another important person and with the hope that she might see her sister again Kotohime had gone as well.

Although she had not trained extensively as a child she much like her sister did have some talent with chakra so her husband had begun to train her prior to Orochimaru's offer where her talent for genjutsu through sound had been discovered. A talent that the Sound Village obviously cultivated. Still Kotohime's requests to be reunited with her sister were denied as it was claimed that Kin had been selected for an important mission. A mission she later learned was the precursor to the invasion of Konoha. A mission that she would be informed cost her both a husband and sister.

Orochimaru himself had come to inform Kotohime of her family's demise, and while at the time she had thought that her initial opinions of him were wrong due to how genuinely remorseful for her loss he had seemed. Now she knew it was just a part of the man's sick personality. He had used the opportunity to turn her into another shinobi filled with a desire for revenge against the Leaf and who would gladly throw her life away for his benefit. Upon being saved by Jiraiya, she had spent the following years honing her skills to instead kill the very man whose ambition she once swore to make a reality. Naturally, she had been disappointed to learn that Sasuke had beaten her to it, but she hardly lingered over the matter. Instead, she fully committed herself to her husband's clan which was why when Sasame was promoted to lead it the orange haired woman had tapped her to be her second.

As a result, she felt a little guilty about how now that Kin was back and having had the sense that her sister had similar feelings for Naruto as Sasame found herself in the difficult position of choosing who to root for. She did know that Naruto had a girlfriend in Konoha, but since she didn't know the woman could honestly say she wasn't too concerned for her feelings. Still, strangely enough in the two weeks since their reunion Kotohime was kind of surprised by just how well Kin and her clan leader were getting along.

Kotohime remembered waking up the day after spending much the night catching up with her sister to find her living room had become a meeting place. Sasame had informed her that they would be arranging a giant shipment of supplies needed by the Fuma and citizens of Rice. Kotohime had quickly pointed out that it would likely cause Ahiko to gather his forces in one place to wipe out the Fuma and get the goods. Sasame had assured her that she already considered that, but felt with Naruto's help they would be able to turn the tide in their favor.

Kotohime hadn't been convinced as although some of the stories about the blond man's battles had reached her. She felt that they had to have been embellished quite a bit primarily as a lot of them started off about how the teller had heard it from a friend of a friend's second cousin twice removed. Not exactly the type of stories a person took at face value. She feared that Sasame was letting her past experiences with Naruto and feelings cloud her judgment. She knew that technically Naruto had bested a mutated Arashi, but to her that was a far way removed from the battle she had heard about him engaging in with the Leader of Akatsuki Pein. To her that was a battle that came straight out of an old shinobi fairy tale. Especially as it had featured him riding on a summoned Kyuubi, the idea of which seemed almost laughable to her.

She had argued against the plan and although Kin had remained silent, but Kotohime could tell she wanted to side with Sasame. Something which told her older sister that she likely harbored the same feelings for Naruto that Kotohime believed her leader did. In the end, she had relented which had prompted Naruto to stand and say he would handle the arrangements from his end while Sasame prepared her clan for the fight to come. A fight that the Fuma were mustering every last one of their resources too and one of those resources was her just returned sister, who had agreed to help.

Kotohime was pulled to the present as she noticed Kin say something to Sasame which caused the orange-haired kunoichi to smile widely. She wondered why they got along so well especially since she figured that if their sharing a crush on the same person was evident to her then it must be to each other. However, as one they both looked to the same spot as Naruto appeared from around the bend of a large hill while at the head of the caravan of wagons. Kotohime felt her hopes sink as instead of the army of guards she had expected as more wagons appeared, the caravan was instead guarded by six people. Although the number didn't include the people guiding the wagons, she knew that in a fight they were of little help.

A fact highlighted as a bunch of men and women appeared from hiding spaces built into the hills surrounding the road. More men appeared from behind them as they surged from their places of ambush. Kotohime spotted Ahiko due to the eyepatch that he sported as a result of an arrow courtesy of Sasame and the purple hair that he had. Yet when not in his curse mark form he didn't appear to be anything spectacular much like his men, but once he transformed his power became something none in the Fuma could currently match. Coupled with the fact that she knew there were several others among his bandits that had curse marks as well she doubted they would prevail.

Kotohime looked towards Sasame and wondered if she was feeling the same dread that was settling in her, but a quick glance was all that the dark-haired woman needed to know that neither woman harboring feelings for Naruto felt the numbers arrayed against them were anything to be concerned with. She wished she shared their confidence as she waited for Sasame to give the order to attack.

 ********************************

Naruto felt his hackles rise as Ahiko said from atop the hill to his right, "If you value your lives leave the goods and the bitches, and we might not just kill you all."

He smiled though as behind him Rangiku said loud enough for those guarding the caravan to hear, "That is rather rude. If you'll all excuse me now I'm going to wash his mouth out with some ash."

Tier held up her hand barring her sister's path as she said, "If I'm not mistaken the plan calls for him to be taken alive. I'm certain such a thing would prove to be fatal."

Rangiku frowned pulling her sword and holding her hand behind it had it turn into the ash that it truly was comprised of when sheathed and she cut the chakra connection binding it together as a blade. She enjoyed the looks of concern some of the closet bandits wore as a cloud of ash billowed around her. Focusing on Ahiko, she said pleasantly, "You're lucky we want to capture you alive or else I'd do this to you." Rangiku swung the sword handle she still held and the ash followed its trajectory although it didn't move in a straight line instead adjusting as needed to hit the men standing in staggered positions before her.

She also enjoyed Ahiko's look of shock as her ash cut a hole through each man as it moved to the next before returning to her. "Kill them," he shouted as all eight men Rangiku hit collapsed dead. He then ducked down behind the hill as his men charged the defenders.

Soifon, who had returned to Konoha along with Naruto, Ino, and Yoruichi and who had refused to stay behind upon learning that the blond man had managed to convince Karin to loan three of the women that protected the gold level shipments for the Great Tree Shipping Company to the rival company the Fuma hired to transport their goods said annoyed, "You are supposed to tell him that you dimwit."

She then charged the nearest opponent and ducked under a sword swing before sweeping him off his feet. She quickly pulled a shuriken and tossed it into the man's throat as he tried to sit back up. She then moved onto the next one as Rangiku said annoyed, "Yoruichi, I can see why you find that girl so annoying."

Yoruichi flipped over a wagon landing on the shoulders of a man charging Rangiku so that her knees were on either side of his head. Twisting her waist she snapped his neck before pouncing onto another whose throat she crushed with the palm of her hand as he hit the ground. Rolling to her feet before the busty blonde she said amused, "Oh, I don't know. She's starting to grow on me."

"Hmph," Rangiku said causing a shield of ash to appear between her sister and her as a pair of men with crossbows appeared from a hole built into the hill. The men fired immediately but their bolts hit the ash shield bouncing off harmless. When it dropped Yoruichi returned fire with a cat like projectile made of black flame that raced up the hill to their position. The men tried to close the hatch and succeeded. But the powerful jutsu slammed into it and exploded through the wooden barrier incinerating the two.

The fire of the jutsu blew out two more such hidey-holes as the explosion traveled through the network of tunnels. A charred corpse flew out of one of them to land near the two Bijuu turned humans. Rangiku flipped it over with her foot stating, "A little powerful don't you think. What if our target happened to have taken refuge inside it, hmmm. Then who would be the idiot?"

Yoruichi having not considered such looked panicked, but Soifon back flipping from an enemy landed by them and having heard the conversation quickly stated, "It would still be you because he wouldn't have hidden himself down there if you hadn't of opened your fat mouth about our goals."

"Y…you….you…" Rangiku said turning red as Soifon dashed away to attack a bandit that suddenly took on the appearance of a one eyed ogre like creature who was moving to attack one of the porters as several more bandits activated their curse marks.

"Oh she's definitely growing on me," Yoruichi said as she watched Soifon nimbly dodged the massive tetsubo the ogre wielded which he could swing much faster now that he had changed forms. She leaped onto the end as he pulled the club back and slapped an exploding tag onto it before leaping off again. The tag went off revealing an extremely pissed off level two warrior who looked ready to fight even though the hand he had been holding the club with was little more than a mangled mess. The ogre stumbled back though as Soifon without missing a beat tossed some dirt in the man's eye, before circling behind him and leaping to his back where she pulled a kunai to stab it into the man-creature's eye.

The ogre despite being blind caught the kunoichi's wrists expecting such an attack. Pulling her off of him he held her before him blinking tears from his large eye. Soifon tried to attack with her other hand but he caught that as well and caused her to scream as he tried to pull her in half by her arms. Yoruichi began moving to help as Rangiku sent her ash at him, but just as the dark-skinned woman was about to pump her lightning chakra into her to increase her speed, an Arrow whizzed between the two Bijuu to slam into the curse bandit's pupil like a bull's-eye.

The man's body went slack allowing Soifon to kick free of his grip. She landed on her feet to join the other women in looking back as Sasame stood atop of a rock as her clansmen took up similar position to fire arrows of their own. The archers covered the advance of their fellow Fuma as they split up to help the defenders on each side of the caravan.

Naruto defending on the opposite side of the wagons as Yoruichi and the others used the fighting sticks Tenten had bought him to break the ribs of a normal bandit. His next attack shattered the man's knee causing him to drop to the ground where he was knocked unconscious by the handle of his stick. A body fell behind him as Tier kicked the man loose of the blade she had buried in his chest. She shook the blood clean before spinning as she ducked under a sword meant to take her head, but she ended up cutting him off at the knees. Holding her hand out as the man toppled over a jet of water blew a hole through his chest and then took the shape of a shark after passing through him. The water shark jutsu flew into a group of bandits racing down the hill at them blowing them off their feet. The men that survived got their wits about them just as the Fuma reinforcements slammed into them.

Naruto leapt back to avoid a spear to the guts landing against Tier's back. He smiled as she asked, "Shouldn't you be concerned that Ahiko is going to get away?"

"Ino's handling that," Naruto said, "If she needs help she'll let me know." The whiskered blond then charged the spear man who had been joined by two others. Creating a clone, he let it charge in front of him at the center man. The other two men wielding spears split in opposite directions to flank the clone and as one all three stabbed it. The clone smirked as it exploded blowing all three away, but Naruto had focused behind the three to see a curse mark bandit with a pair of tusks coming out of his lower face charging him. Sliding one of his fighting sticks into the holster strapped to his back beneath his red cloak, he formed a Rasengan and when the bandit emerged from the dust of the explosion he slammed it into his chest. The man flew back the way he came cutting another hole through the smoke before hitting the ground.

Naruto felt a panicked call from Ino but before he could Hiraishin to her location a large explosion of smoke erupted from the opposite side of the hill that Ahiko had disappeared behind. A moment later a large giant lizard appeared from behind it. The summons was long and slender with a sleek head. A yellow tongue appeared flicking out to taste the air. Likely sensing the fear its presence had caused it charged down the hill towards the caravan's defenders causing Naruto to move to intercept it as he could sense Ino telling him to do just that.

 ******************************** *

When the bandits had appeared Ino had quickly made herself scarce in order to track down their leader. It had been remarkable easy to do as Rangiku had shown off. She had found the entrance to his base and frowned upon entering as despite all the shipments Ahiko's group had raided, there was remarkably little loot lying about. She wondered if that had meant the group had other bases scattered throughout the country of Rice Paddies. Yet, while she had supposed that made sense, the reason they had chosen the path for the caravan that they had was due to Fuma being certain the Ahiko's bandits operated mainly from the current location. Considering the network of tunnels she had seen the bandits appearing from, Ino found it difficult to believe the gang had another such base at their disposal.

Moving slowly through the hideout, she wasn't surprised that it was nearly deserted since she figured Ahiko had called for all his men to deal with the attackers, especially after retreating into the base itself. In the deserted base she heard the sound of static which told her that the bandit leader might be trying to call reinforcements from another location. Moving towards the sound she heard Ahiko call, "This is Lizard. I need to get a priority message to Raven's Nest."

A voice called back, "Hold on Lizard."

"I can't goddammit," Ahiko said angrily, "We are under heavy…"

"Shut up Lizard," a sharp voice that Ino felt was familiar replied.

"Who is this?"

"That's none of your concern," the voice said, "What is so important that you feel the need to try and contact us directly? Depending on your answer I may just have to come visit you and show why the call me the Tiger. You might think you are some hot shit because your curse mark was improved, but you're still just a failed experiment. Now speak up or I'm hanging up."

"We're under attack," Ahiko said holding back his anger, "Somehow the Fuma have managed to get a few of the bitches from the Great Tree Shipping Company to work for a rival company."

The voice sounded interested as the man on the other line said, "Really, what makes you so sure that they didn't just hire them directly."

"The fucking Daimyo told us the route and from what company it was leaving from," the Lizard said agitatedly. "I only realized who they were as one of my men started fleeing as soon as he saw them. He took part in that little tournament they had. There was also a pair of Leaf Ninja with them."

"Now that is interesting."

"Interesting," Ahiko shouted as the base shook from an explosion, "We're getting slaughtered."

"Yes, but back to the Leaf, was one of them wearing orange?"

"Yeah, underneath a red cloak," Ahiko answered. "Now, what about my reinforcements?"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry to say there won't be any," the voice said as Ino began to creep up on Ahiko.

"What?!"

"Look at it objectively Ahiko," the voice said amused. "By the time any help arrives you will be dead. It would be foolish of us to send more resources to bail out a failed experiment. We did bail you out once when the Fuma changed tactics on you and you couldn't adapt."

"I still… I can still provide more supplies for you," Ahiko said pleadingly as he grew increasingly desperate.

"Thanks but your services are no longer required," the man said sounding bored. "I believe we've already recruited your best men, and we will shortly be shutting down the Nest for more permanent arrangements."

"But…"

"Oh have a little self-respect will you!" The voice said annoyed before adding, "We both know the man we have pledged to serve has made a habit of discarding those who are no longer of any use to his goals. You, Ahiko, are of no use so rely on your own wits to survive."

"You bastard, I swear… ulp"

"Enough of the machismo please," Ino said coming up behind Ahiko and bringing a kunai against his throat. Addressing the man on the radio she said, "But, I'd love to hear more about who you both are working for."

"My, now that is a familiar sounding voice," the man said, "Hmm, well if you're accompanying Naruto… no it's not Sakura… now who can it be… honestly I had to listen to so many of you shrieking harlots as I listened to them fawn over this boy or that it's hard to keep track."

"M…mizuki," Ino said shocked. Her surprise caused her grasp on the man to slacken so that he could slam his elbow into her stomach.

She stumbled back as Ahiko turned to flee as the voice said, "Ah, now I remember, Ino Yamanaka." Ahiko stopped as Mizuki said, "Ahiko, kill her and if you get out there then I will personally escort you to our new home."

Ahiko stopped at the door of the communication room to say, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because while I doubt it would be as painful as killing Sakura would be, I'm sure losing a comrade on his watch would deeply wound Naruto, and I so love to wound him," Mizuki said before the radio clicked off.

"Sorry bitch, looks like you're my ticket out of here."

"Well somebody is going to get their ticket punched, that's for sure," Ino replied as she threw her kunai.

Ahiko didn't bother to dodge it as his curse mark activated giving him a lizard like appearance. He turned his head so that one of the protrusions coming from the side of his face acted as a shield causing the kunai to fall to the ground. Ahiko looked down at the weapon and bending to pick it up he asked, "Is that the best you've…"

Ahiko's taunt fell flat as Ino used the moment he took his eyes off her to charge the man. She leapt the final few feet so that as he looked up from grabbing the kunai her foot slammed right into his face. He was launched out the room to smash into the wall as Ino dashed out and back the way she came. She heard the man yell in anger which was followed by a hacking sound. She heard him spit, but didn't look back as she instead leapt forward. Something flew overhead as she hit the ground only to quickly roll back to her feet not wanting to slow down in the narrow hall. She caught site of a green phlegm like substance which began bubbling where it landed telling her that it was likely highly acidic.

She reached the entrance area which was a wide enough area that she felt comfortable engaging the man and so turned back to face Ahiko. Upon seeing her take a stand he said, "You should have kept running."

Ino smirked as she replied, "Why, because you have a curse mark? I've read your file; you're just some discarded experiment that Orochimaru grew bored with. Now why don't you be a good boy and tell me all about who you and Mizuki are working for."

Her taunt worked as her opponent shouted before launching himself at her. Ino spun out of his path and then stepped back as upon landing he swiped at her with his sharpened claws. She then spun to leg sweep him off his feet, but the man easily leapt over it. Ino though ended her spin in a crouch and with her back facing him. She then performed a mule kick with both feet catching the man in the stomach. He flew back landing on a crate which collapsed under his weigh revealing medical supplies.

Ahiko leapt back to his feet as he hacked again to fire another glob of acid. Ino charged at him and as soon as he fired dropped to slide along her knees as it sailed over her. Ahiki seemed ready for the move so leapt towards her to land atop the kunoichi, but Ino simply rolled out of the way. Then grabbing him by his long purple hair once he landed, pulled his head back as she got back to her feet. With his head still pulled back she chopped him across the throat causing him to begin gasping before grabbing him by the back of the head and throwing it forward into the knee she raised to meet his face.

Ahiko's nose crunched from the blow as he stumbled back and lost his footing on one of the vials of medicine his breaking the crate had caused to scatter. Ino smiled as Ahiko stared up at her while she asked, "Now do you want to come quietly and answer my questions, or do I have to get really rough on you?"

Ahiko ran his hand across his face and smearing the blood from his broken nose said, "I'm the one that's going to get rough bitch." Quickly flashing through some handsigns he touched the hand to the ground as he performed the summoning jutsu.

Ino had immediately begun retreating as she called for Naruto via her mark as she thought, "Shit, I forgot he could summon."

She felt something massive charging at her through the smoke as she leapt through the entrance just as a snout snapped shut, but couldn't follow due to the opening being two small. It retreated back inside as more smoke began billowing out before whatever had been summoned slammed into the entrance again causing the earth around it to give way. Retreating to a safe distance, she watched as a giant lizard began to emerge from the ruined entrance before climbing over the hill to engage Naruto and the others on the opposite side.

Ino kept watched and smirked as a moment later Ahiko darted from the entrance abandoning his summons and likely trying to kill her in favor of just living to fight another day. Ino used her mark to alert her Family that she was going in pursuit and felt both Sasame and Kin begin to move to support her.

 ******************************** *

Naruto had a hard time not shaking his head in amusement as Rangiku said, "Finally, at least this might offer a minor challenge."

"Don't get cocky," Tier warned, "I've face summons before that could prove difficult if given a chance."

"That's why I want you three to back me up if I get into trouble," Naruto said.

"Ah, but I want to fight it," Rangiku whined.

"I'll treat you to something nice later," Naruto said causing his lover's eyes to light up.

"Fine, but it better be really nice." Rangiku stated crossing her arms beneath her bust. Winking she added, "Then maybe you can help me out of it."

Naruto nodded as the summons stopped its charge to study him and his lovers warily likely sensing the danger posed by the three Bijuu. He took the opportunity to enter his seal. Appearing before the closed gate he opened it and stepped inside. There he found Kiyomi's original form but upon his taking possession of her chakra it now looked almost like foxlike furnace that glowed red from the chakra contained inside. All the piping that had used to run to the seal now connected directly to it. Sitting before the furnace was a chair that had smaller pipes connected to it.

Naruto created a clone which he had sit in the chair, before straps shot out it which latched around his copy. Nodding to the clone, he watched it make a one handed sign and a moment later its eyes turned red and the pupils became foxlike slits. Upon the cloning entering the Beast Mimicry state that he had learned from Kiba the furnace made a sound as if it was switching on. Naruto watched the pipes leading from the chair begin to turn red as did those leading from the furnace into his chakra network.

Leaving the seal, he found himself covered in his yellow chakra cloak and leapt into the air as a giant chakra construct of the Kyuubi appeared around him. Finding himself in the head of the chakra form he said, "You ready."

The clone controlling the fox portion in his seal said in a growl, "Yeah let's go wild."

The fox charged at the Lizard summons which spun bringing its tail around to slam into Naruto. The clone directed the fox to leap over the attack and used several of its tails to grab the reptile as it passed overhed. Landing on the other side of it, the clone directed the chakra construct to spin tossing the beast into the side of another hill. The lizard scrambled to its feet before opening its mouth and from glands in the side of its cheeks a stream of liquid began to spray out, which upon making contact with the air burst into flames.

The feral clone directed the chakra fox to leap as the fire hit where it had been standing setting the area aflame. The lizard tracked it movements as it ran with its head as the fox stayed just ahead of the stream of fire. When the jutsu ended, the fox turned to head straight for the summons. It open its mouth again, but the fox's claw clamped it shut as the feral clone directing it shouted, "Oh no you don't!"

The fox's other hand grabbed the beast by its throat as it then stood on its two hind legs lifting the lizard over its head before smashing it into the ground. It then leapt straight into the air before tucking into a ball as it landed directly on the lizard smashing the summons further into the earth before rolling off.

The lizard's tail though reached up from the hole wrapping around the chakra fox's neck. The yellow fox didn't need to breath but the powerful tail constricted tighter threating to nearly behead it by crushing its throat. Its claws struggled to prevent the tail from getting tighter as its own tails began to wrap around the hind quarter of the reptile. The fox then rolled them both onto their backs before looking at its opponent. Opening its jaw, the fox revealed Naruto, who held his hands before him as a black beast ball formed before him. It didn't get much bigger than a typical Big Ball Rasengan before Naruto fired it and missing the lizard's skull by a few feet. The ball hit a nearby hill before obliterating a good portion of it.

"The next one goes into you," Naruto warned seeing the summons understood it was vastly outgunned. A moment later it burst into smoke as it returned to its home. Naruto ended his jutsu Bijuu Mode and dispelled the clone consciousness he had created to control the fox half of it. Sensing Ino still running from the area he considered lending her his help in catching Ahiko, but decided to head back towards the caravan as he could feel his other lovers moving to head her off.

Returning back over the hill that the lizard and he had disappeared behind, he saw the remaining bandits had surrendered as the Fuma celebrated their victory. Looking back the way he had come from, he knew he wouldn't feel like joining in until his lovers returned safely. However, he had every confidence that Ahiko didn't stand a chance.

 ******************************** *

Ahiko was running on fumes primarily due to his having used his curse seal. Although he couldn't spot the kunoichi chasing after him, he could definitely feel her presence. However, it was the ones he didn't sense that he should have been concerned about as an arrow suddenly impacted his knee. "Ah fuck," he shouted as he slammed face first into the ground and skidded several feet.

He looked up to see Sasame standing before him with a sneer as she said, "Hanzaki sends his regards."

"You fucking bitch," Ahiko said forcing himself to kneel as his curse mark began to spread over his body hoping to muster enough chakra to escape.

However, a kunai attached to a chain wrapped around his neck before being pulled back choking him as a voice said from behind, "The Leaf might want you alive, but I don't think they would be too bothered if we were to hurt you if you continue to resist."

Ahiko looked over his shoulder to see Kotohime holding the chain currently cutting off his ability to breathe. He gasped as two senbon slammed into his shoulders from the front causing him to look away to see a kunoichi that looked like a younger version of the Fuma second in command. The bells tied to the senbon jingled and suddenly all fight left Ahiko's body as a result of the genjutsu Kin cast.

Ino landed in front of the captured man saying, "Nice work ladies."

Sasame smiled as she said, "You're welcome."

"I still don't understand how you two knew to get in front of him," Kotohime said wondering how her sister and Clan leader had been so sure of the path Ahiko had taken.

Sasame shrugged stating, "It just seemed to be the most logical direction he would head. He couldn't escape north, and going south was also out of the question. That left east and west, so I guessed west since he would want to get to the unaligned territory between us and Taki. This was the most direct path west from his hideout." Although technically true Sasame placed her hand on the fox mark located on the right side of her lower back just above her butt that had actually told her which direction he fled in due to Ino's tracking him.

Kotohime accepted the logic although she still felt that had been more certain than a guess would have warranted, especially as although Ahiko had taken a pretty straight path they had needed to circle around to get ahead of him. Noticing Ino moving towards the man, the dark haired Fuma kunoichi asked, "What are you doing?"

Placing her hand on Ahiko's skull to dive into his mind Ino answered, "He has some answers that I want. It turns out he's working for another group and one of them used to be my Academy teacher."

Ino closed her eyes and found herself floating in a representation of Ahiko's mind. Placing her hands on the large brain at the center of the darkened space scrolls began to appear from it. She began to scan his mind for any images of Mizuki, but then from across her a large eye opened. Her eyes went wide as the dark pupil turned into the Shraingan and then all hell began to break loose. Arcs of electricity began passing over the brain causing the grey matter to darken as the cells fried. "No," she shouted as she scanned faster trying to salvage something, but then the connection broke as she found herself in the real world once more.

She felt Kin's arms around her as the kunoichi had pulled her away to break the connection. The former sound-nin asked worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Ino's eyes focused on Ahiko, who although still kneeling despite having convulsed heavily as his mind had literally fried itself, it was quite apparent from his unblinking stare he was no longer a part of the living world. A moment later Naruto appeared panicked as he asked, "Is everyone alright?"

"How did you do that?" Kotohime asked causing Naruto to curse having not been aware that Kotohime had been with the group, "and how did you know something happened?"

Naruto had an answer for the second question as he replied, "Something happened to several of the surviving bandits. They all started shaking before keeling over. I wasn't sure what had happened so I Hiraishined here to be on the safe side."

Before Kotohime could inquire as to how he had teleported to their location since she had believed he needed a seal, Ino said, "Shit, was it just the ones who had curse marks?"

"I didn't check, but that makes sense. Why?"

"Because they likely might have had information on whom Ahiko was working for," Ino said angry at herself. "He had his Curse Seal upgraded or stabilized which must mean he was brought somewhere that they didn't want us to know about or had information on who was involved. They probably also probably applied failsafes to make sure that information didn't fall into our hands. I shouldn't have been in such a rush…"

"You couldn't have known," Naruto said comforting his lover by placing his hands on her arms and rubbing them, which caused Kotohime to look to her sister and Sasame. She didn't understand why they didn't seem all that concerned by the tender gesture.

"Still," Ino argued not exactly wanting to be let off the hook for her perceived screw-up, "If I had waited…"

"They might have activated another way to silence them," Kin said sounding just as comforting as Naruto. "Don't forget Orochimaru had built such a precaution into the curse mark itself."

Ino nodded remembering that Tayuya's had nearly killed her when Orochimaru had activated such a measure. As a result she had spent several years in a coma until Naruto had awakened her. Feeling a little better thanks to her Family, she focused on Naruto as she informed him, "Mizuki is involved in this somehow." She watched her lover tense and knew it would be worse as she added, "Also, what killed Ahiko wasn't his curse mark, but some sort of genjutsu that was placed on him with the Sharingan. It was set to go off should someone go poking around inside his head. I'm willing to bet his death triggered the failsafe in the others."

Naruto nodded anxiously aware that a Sharingan currently meant one of two possible suspects as far as they knew. Giving his lover a reassuring smile he said, "See, this trip wasn't a total loss. Let's head back to the capital. There's plenty for us to celebrate and since the threat to the Fuma is over, I for one can only consider this mission a win."

 ******************************** *

Momo Hinamori sat in the bed of the cheap rundown hotel that she was staying in. She heard a woman begin moaning as one of the prostitutes that frequented the sleazy bar on the first floor managed to find another client. From another room she heard screaming as another had trouble collecting her fee from one. The yelling grew louder until it suddenly cutoff followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. A door was thrown opened followed by hurried footsteps which when they returned were followed by two more. She heard a man begin complaining followed by what she assumed was the prostitute who decided to collect the cheap man's life instead rummaging through her dead clients pockets. A moment later the room was vacated as the two men carried out the corpse while the sound of a cart that was being pushed told her someone was coming to clean the room.

All in all, it was another typical night for one of the undocumented settlements that existed in the unclaimed territory that stood between the Land of Rice Paddies and Land of Waterfalls. The country that it had been was once known as the Land of the Woods, which had been home to a group of Anbu called the Prajna. However, at some point the minor village they had belonged to was destroyed and the government collapsed. There were rumors that stated the Leaf Village had been behind it, but they had never been substantiated.

Once the government had collapsed both Waterfall and Rice had tried to claim the land as theirs, but although the Fuma had lost the war, eventually leading to Orochimaru setting up shop in their country, Taki had not been able to claim it either. The primary reason being that Grass using their diplomatic corps had successful petition Fire Country to step in so that their neighbors in Waterfall wouldn't grow stronger. The Fire Daimyo had then had made it clear that no country would claim the territory less Konoha would get involved in the conflict.

Although it was never official stated some said the Third Hokage had only gone alone with the Daimyo's decree due to his duty. Momo suspected it was because the Third Hokage knew what would happen should no government be established which was that the land would become a haven of criminals and the like. It didn't take long for it to happen either as normal citizens quickly abandoned their villages as the land became more and more unlawful. While most of the villages had become ghost towns, the one she found herself in and a few others continued to thrive. Naturally, they weren't the type of places were decent people lived though. For example, the man whose murder she had just heard would likely have his corpse sold so that his organs could be harvested for the thriving black market that dealt in such things.

Momo hated the place, but she had come due to several rumors that she had heard in regards to new organization that was secretly recruiting. She didn't have any desire to join, but a name kept popping up as various missing-nin discussed the possibility of serving under the banner of the man behind the rumors, Sasuke Uchiha. They were all just rumors as even the few missing-nin that she had heard them from were inquiring about how they could join up with him, but most of the instructions had not panned out. Still, Momo had believed that even the seemingly dead-ends had actually been a part of the process as they often led to more rumors that led to more seemingly false trails. She suspected that whoever was recruiting the missing-nin had people observing those that arrived to make sure that they weren't reporting to anyone, and sincerely wished to join.

Eventually the trail had led to the town she was currently in which was called simply Hell's Gate. She suspected it was because many of those that weren't careful found themselves being sent to the next world and considering the type of scum that it catered to, a level of hell was likely where most of them ended up. Almost immediately upon arriving she had been met by someone who had taken her to what had recently been an abandoned amphitheater that had been built before Wood Country's collapse. There she and a few others had not been introduced to Sasuke Uchiha, but a man that called himself Mizuki. He had welcomed them to the base that he had called the Raven's Nest.

He had been evasive when asked if he worked for Sasuke while also promising those present wishing to join that all their questions would be answered provided they passed a final test. What that test was, she didn't know as she hadn't left with the men and women eager to do so. This had caused Mizuki to approach her and inquire about her intentions.

Momo had stated that she didn't wish to join any group, but instead required their assistance. She moreover explained her interest in them was merely due to the suspected person pulling the strings was Sasuke. Mizuki had told her to get lost, and she was certain that later that night some people would be visiting her to make her just another corpse. However, she had played it cool by explaining that Sasuke and her interests were currently aligned in that she wished to see Naruto harmed as well. She had then provided Mizuki with the information that Naruto and the owner of the Great Tree Shipping Company were rather closely connected. Mizuki hadn't been impressed, but she suspected that someone at least was interested as she never received the visitors intent on ending her life that she had been expecting.

A few days later she had been summoned back to the Raven's Nest where Mizuki had asked her what she wanted from them. She explained that she wanted men and resources so that she could lure Naruto into a trap and kill him. Mizuki had seemed please, but told her they would need time to consider her request. It had been several weeks since then and she had just about given up hope.

She considered returning and informing Mizuki of the Binding and that Naruto was connected to the woman calling herself Kiyomi through it. However, Kanji had always been most insistent that such information must never be shared and although he was dead, she feared disappointing him when they met in heaven, as that was the only place she could see a soul as pure as his ending up. In fact, she believed that Kiyomi was in fact some sort of demon that Naruto had managed to bind to him. So complete was her devotion that even as she had witnessed some of the horrible things he had done to her and others over the years, she had always been able to rationalize it as being something that she and the others had deserved.

As such she was going to have her revenge, and ensure that the demon knew the exact same pain as her by killing the man that she was connected to right in front of her. She smiled as she could almost imagine Kanji petting her head as he so often had when letting her know that she had pleased him. She heard footsteps approaching and frowned as they made a straight line for her room. They stopped in front of her door, and she tensed expecting them to burst in, but having placed a barrier just inside the doorway that would kill any who entered she was confident she could escape. Looking at the exploding tag affixed to the wall that would let her leap outside from her second floor room and escape to the forest, she prepared to detonate it in order to blow out the wall. She paused though as a knocking sounded causing her to ask, "Yes, how can I help you?"

"We've been sent by Mizuki to collect you," a man said.

Momo knew that it didn't mean she wasn't out of danger necessarily, yet she also knew that she had to take some risks if she was to get her revenge. Momo deactivated the barrier and unlocked the door before stepping out to see two men dressed in a type of shinobi uniform. They didn't have headbands, but from the black shirt and pants along with grey tactical vests it appeared the rumors that a new group was being created were true. Stepping out into the hall the men directed her to follow them before guiding her back to the Raven's Nest.

Several hours later a Raven in the rafters cawed as she waited patiently for Mizuki to appear. She noticed a young man of about sixteen sitting in some seats as well, but suspected that much like her that he had made a request to which he was going to get an answer. Another hour later Mizuki appeared at the top of the amphitheater before walking down the steps to the stage. Leaping atop it he said towards her, "Sorry about the wait, I needed to step out for a quick bite. The reason you've been summoned is simple, the higher ups have heard your requests and have decided to support you."

Zeroing his gaze on her, he said, "It appears your tip about Naruto working with the Great Tree Shipping Company was correct. He managed to convince the President or owner to send four of what would be their heavy hitters to support a rival company. They just put an end to one of our little supply gathering operations. Therefore, we are going to provide you with a base we have in Wave. You are to head there and make your preparations and when the time is right you will be given the go ahead. You are not to act until you receive our permission. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Momo said eagerly.

"Good, then return to your hotel and some of my men will escort you to the base in the morning. You may leave."

Momo stood and as she did so applied a paper seal to the underside of her chairs armrest. Bowing politely, she left, but as she walked back to her hotel room she adjusted her hair, the movement being for the sake of the people she was sure were watching her as she pressed on the seal she had hidden behind her ear to activate it. The seal attached to the chair also activated which picking up the noise vibrations around it then transmitted those vibrations to the one behind her ear which passed through it converted them back into sounds.

Mizuki apparently had decided to wait to make sure she had left before saying, "Udon, where are you with your preparations?"

"Everything is prepared, I merely am awaiting the go ahead." The youth that had been waiting with her reported. "I am going to need some idea of when we are to go as the contractors I've hired need a standby window."

"You can tell them to proceed as normal for now," the former Leaf instructor stated. "We need for all the players to be in position before the operation is a go. Timing is going to be the most critical. But if you pull this off then Root will be reborn as our personal Anbu division with you at its head."

"I'll handle my part perfectly," Udon replied confidently. "I do have a question though."

"Go ahead."

"I take it that woman's plot is also being tied into this operation. If her goal is to kill Naruto, then what is the point of the bonus objectives?"

Mizuki chuckled while answering, "Let's just say the man you will be serving tends to be rather mercurial towards the demon brat. One minute he wants him dead by any means necessary, the next his death can only come from his hands. In any case, she claims that she can lure him in and then isolate him. That will be a huge advantage especially for your mission. If he dies then he dies, but the one calling the shots probably thinks that she doesn't stand a chance in hell. For now though just worry about being ready when the time comes."

"Understood."

Momo listened as it sounded like Mizuki headed to the underground area where the actors used to live, while Udon headed back out. She frowned at being underestimated, but let a feral grin appear on her lips as she imagined that soon enough she would be pouring Narutp's ashes over her master's grave leaving a broken Kiyomi with the knowledge that she had been unable to save him. The thought caused her to break out into a manic laugh that caused many of the killers that called the town home to give the otherwise sweet looking woman a wide berth.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 66: Expanding Territories: Yugakure**

Tsume sat in the outdoor baths of Konoha as she attended the meeting of the Allied Mom Force, or more accurately the after meeting of it. She had accepted Kushina's invite to attend, although in truth only because of it being related to learning more about her lover's jutsu. She had been rather terse with the red-headed Uzumaki simply stating that she would attend after Kushina had explained how they wished to see how Ibara would react should more of Naruto's lovers surround her. The female Uzumaki had tried to make some small talk, but Tsume had simply cut her off stating that she had got what she wanted so could leave. Kushina had obviously not been pleased by her being so coldly dismissed, but not wishing to push her into changing her mind had simply left.

It had been a choice that suited Tsume just fine as she truly hadn't wished to hash out their differences at the time. Those differences had centered around one person, namely Mikoto Uchiha. Yet, despite how upset she was at Naruto's mother for her friendship with the Uchiha, she was surprised that she hadn't been all that upset at her lover making the Uchiha a member of his harem. Although, she did admit that she had experienced a little trouble at the idea of including her in the new description that Naruto's used for describing the harem, The Family. Still, Mikoto starting a relationship with Naruto had not bothered her strangely enough. She suspected that at least in part it was due to the notion that it had likely only been a matter of time. She after all knew just how potent and strong a draw her lover gave off due to his pheromones. Yet, while Kiyomi had indeed modified them, that modification had simply been to give them a greater effectiveness at a distance, the Bijuu hadn't actually altered the chemical make-up of them any further than that.

As a result, Tsume, a woman who lived and died by her senses, could fully understand the draw Naruto had on any woman that he spent time with. After all, from her senses most people were an open book to her, an ability she deliberately tapped down when around others. When she deeply looked at Naruto though using her senses, it was her sense of smell that told her just how virile and powerful he truly was. It was her sense of sight which told her that despite all the power that he wielded, just how gentle and caring he was due to the way his eyes lit up when around those he cared for, or reflected how deeply he wished to help those around him through how he carried himself. It was also through her sense of touch that his gentle nature in regards to his lovers and her came through as his hands, which could and had shattered bones, only caressed her in the gentlest of ways. Well outside of training or when she wanted to be fucked roughly. With hearing, Tsume could only hear his genuine love and affection for each woman that now found themselves to be a member of his family. As for taste, that Tsume admitted didn't play to his gentle nature but like smell conveyed the power lying just beneath the surface. However unlike his scent, her sense of taste did not convey his strength like a gentle promise of a strong mate as whenever Tsume tasted his skin, lips, or drank a load of his seed it was like a spike hammered into her brain that she had made a wise decision by accepting him as a lover.

So, she could understand why Mikoto Uchiha and she now shared a connection with the same man. She had put a collar around her neck for him after all. Still, in the grand scheme of things she would admit that didn't exactly mean she had expected a lot of interactions along the more sexual side of things with the Uchiha. In fact, Tsume had fully expected that they would have treated one another like members of a family that avoided each other at gatherings.

Yet, it had been those same senses that in the past had led Tsume not to trust Mikoto or really any Uchiha for that matter. And knowing what she did now, she suspected the reason was because most Uchiha always gave her the impression that their loyalty lied elsewhere and not with the people they were to call comrades, unless those comrades were other Uchiha. Not to mention they had tended to view the Inuzuka as a vastly inferior clan. Naturally there were outliers here or there that her senses told her were different. But, Mikoto had not been one of them. Or more accurately, she had straddled the line far too closely for her liking. A truth highlighted by the fact that even though Mikoto had alerted the Third of the Uchiha's impending rebellion, she had ultimately sided with her clan.

A fact that rubbed Tsume the wrong way, especially as Kushina had chosen the Uchiha's friendship over hers. After Kushina had befriended Mikoto, Tsume had tried to continue being friends with the red-head, but the conflicting information her senses sent back about her ability to trust the raven-haired woman had made it all but impossible. A fact she had brought to Kushina's attention, but the red-head had simply replied that she couldn't just stop being friends with Mikoto. Tsume hadn't made it an ultimatum, but she began spending less and less time with the Uzumaki expecting her to get the hint. So when that time became almost nil and instead it appeared Mikoto and her grew closer it had left the Inuzuka feeling betrayed. After all, she had been the first one to befriend the fiery red-head upon her moving to the village.

When the village had been attacked by Kiyomi and she had learned of Kushina's death, she had mourned her. She had also regretted her harsh stance particularly upon seeing how hard Mikoto had taken it. However, as was often the case, when she learned the red-head had survived after a fashion her stubbornness had kicked back in. Particularly as she had also learned that she had been right about the Uchiha all along.

Yet, as had often been the case since joining Naruto's Family, she was being forced to reevaluate her views on certain matters, particularly in regards to Mikoto. The Uchiha revealing the monument her family had kept secret for untold generations for Tsume caused the label of being untrustworthy to disappear from the many terms her senses foisted people with. In truth, it hadn't been there in the few times their paths had crossed generally when in the Den or the Family's personal hot springs on Kiyomi's property. But, although her senses and thus her animal side might have told her Mikoto's loyalties were no longer divided. The human portion of her was a little more hesitant to accept it, particularly since she viewed the Uchiha as being the fulcrum that had driven a wedge between Kushina and her.

Still, Tsume was forced to admit if not for Kushina's friendship it would have been likely that Mikoto wouldn't have felt any loyalty to Konoha when her family rebelled. It didn't mean the outcome would have been any different, but the woman that emerged from the Leaf's Maximum Security Prison might have been another enemy rather than someone who had gone along with Danzou's plot to protect one of the likely targets of it, Kushina's son and her lover.

Despite that though, Tsume was bidding her time on how to interact with the red-headed Uzumaki going forward. But she was distracted from her thoughts as Mebuki said, "So Kushina, you must be quite proud of that son of yours. From what I've heard he's put an end to those bandit troubles up north."

Kushina smiled as she nodded while sounding every inch the proud mother, "Very much so, although there wasn't any doubt my Honey could handle some second rate bandits."

Tsume felt a similar sentiment naturally. She also had to give Kushina credit for not letting any of the concern she felt from knowing that the bandits were in fact missing-nin., or that their thievery was in actuality a scheme to steal supplies for a group head-up by unknown person or persons that might be tied to either Tobi or Sasuke. Yet while that detail wasn't known outside the Family, Kiku Yamanaka proved she was as much in tune to the ways of gossip as her daughter Ino when she stated, "I'm sure that bandit activity must be tied to something else though. Why else would someone murder the Rice Paddies Daimyo in the aftermath?"

Umeko, the wife of the clan head of the Akimichi looked concerned as she asked, "Do you really think so?"

The brown haired Yamanaka shrugged as she replied, "It's just some rumors that I've heard swirling about." She turned towards Karin, who was observing Ibara, as she stated, "It might also be why Miss Karin would assign four of her best guards to help a competitor."

Karin looked away from the owner of the bar Seventh Heaven whose face was flushed, but it had nothing to do with the heat of the spring's water in order to respond, "I don't know about that. In truth I considered it an investment for the future. If those bandits had been allowed to continue then they might have become a threat to our shipments to and from Kumogakure. But, it is a worrisome sign that someone would assassinate the Daimyo, and in such a brutal fashion. I heard it looked like he was torn apart by some beast."

Tsume frowned as did Kushina, who had been filled in about the history of the person that The Family suspected was behind the Rice Daimyo's murder. Knowing that Mizuki was working with the bandits had been bad enough for most of Naruto's lovers, but the added knowledge that there was also a Uchiha tied up in the mix almost made if feel like people with a grudge towards Naruto were building up to something big. It was an action not missed by Mebuki, who asked, "What's wrong Tsume? Kushina? Did you hear something else?"

Tsume thinking quickly stated, "No, it's just that since we know this bandit the Lizard had a curse mark, and considering how the Daimyo was killed, it makes me wonder how many more are out there."

Mebuki nodded as some of the concern she felt that her daughter Sakura could come face to face with such an opponent was easy to see. Much as it was on all the women's faces, since many of them had retired upon having children to raise them. Something that to Tsume had always felt like such a waste of potential, especially considering some of the careers they could have had if they continued. Tsume knew it was hard work to have a career and a child, but such things were expected in the Inuzuka. That was one thing she felt separated Naruto from a lot of the men in the Leaf Village in that he saw the strength his lovers possessed. In fact he was counting on it to make his ambition a reality, and although he stated that he didn't want children. She suspected that even if he did, he wouldn't put the type of pressure she had heard some of the other women's husbands had.

She suspected that was one reason so many of the women tended to volunteer as reservists. It was their chance to relive their glory days that in many instances Tsume felt had been cut short. Ibara, Tsume knew for example had been pressured by her husband to retire after it had been discovered she was pregnant. The same could be said for quite a few others as well. Tsume knew that some would justify it as being due to the dangerous nature of the shinobi world, but the Inuzuka felt it was also driven by some of the men's egos. After all, some of the women were as talented or even more so then their partners. Mikoto, who had been pressured by her husband to retire being a perfect example, if her husband had not been the clan head then she doubted he would have had nearly as a spectacular career as his wife. Who not only had reached the rank of jounin first, but had been nearly invited to join the Anbu.

For Tsume if a person was going to use the argument of how dangerous it was to be a shinobi to justify retiring, then she felt the best example of it had been Mebuki and her husband. When they had discovered they were going to be parents, both of them had decided to call it quits.

Tsume supposed that was the better alternative as Yoshino Nara proved when considering how devastated she had been by her husband's death. She couldn't exactly fault the Nara for falling apart since of all the kunoichi's who put their careers to the side for their families; she perhaps had the greatest potential. That potential hadn't been something one would see on the battlefield, but in preparing for it beforehand or preventing one completely. Where her husband had been a tactical genius beyond measure, able to play a battle like it was a game of Shogi, Yoshino was someone that could be given a set of data that didn't seem connected and would be able to see things others missed. It was a skill that had earned her the nickname of the Oracle. Her abilities had predicted that Suna's rash actions before the outbreak of the Third Shinobi war was due to the disappearance of their Kazekage before the news had even leaked from the Wind Village. She also predicted the outbreak of the war that would follow them, but her warnings had been ignored by Sarutobi on the advice of his counselors. Considering it had been Homura and Danzou, Tsume suspected they had downplayed how Yoshino had claimed that several reports of crops damaged by storms and were destined for Iwa didn't fit with other weather reports she had seen. Yoshino had believed that the misinformation was due to Iwa stationing a large force near the Grass Country border to launch a surprise attack on Fire Country. An attack that would happen once Iwa used Suna's increasingly frantic actions to locate their Kazekage to their advantage. Considering Homura and Danzou's revealed desires and as leaders of Root, Tsume figured they had likely known as much as well, but had wanted a war to start which was why they had instead influenced Sarutobi to station troops further south where it was much more likely trouble would occur.

Later events would prove Yoshino correct, but by then the Third Great Shinobi War was already well underway. Shikaku though had not been so quick to dismiss his wife's claims and as such kept several elite squads near Grass's border and devised several countermeasures for an invasion from the Country. This had included Team Minato's mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge which he had known would be the only supply route large enough to sustain Iwagakure's army. Still even Yoshino hadn't been able to predict Kirigakure's surprise entrance in the war. Mainly due to how little information ever escaped from the Land of Water, but also due to just how little their strategy made sense. The Kiri-nin attacked all sides equal seemingly with no clear cut objective while arriving and departing like the Mist they controlled. In fact to many it had felt as if Kirigakure had just wanted to keep the war going for as long as possible as they often attacked whichever force had gained an advantage.

Tsume was called back to the present as Mebuki asked, "Well with the Rice Daimyo death who will be ruling the country."

"They should just let the head of the Fuma take over," Kushina said quickly, both due to it being a very beneficial gain for her Family's ambition. But, also because from what Naruto had told her when he had returned to ask Karin to loan Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Tier to a competitor, Sasame had been the one holding the country together.

"That's extremely unlikely," Kiku said due to her following the gossip tied to the various families that ruled over the lands that made up the Elemental Countries. "The Daimyo often get rather… tense when Shinobi rise to such positions of power. Let us not forget that they would have placed an embargo on Snow Country after Doto's rebellion if not for the fact that so many countries would have ignored it as they depended on the revenue they received from it. An embargo would have likely brought Doto to his knees, at least before they activated those heat generators."

Mebuki teasing her friend said, "Well who could forget about an embargo that never happened. Honestly Kiku, you don't need to justify that you like following the Daimyo's families for the drama of who is seeing who or the latest pictures of the next royal baby."

"I do admit to following them for such reasons," Kiku said enjoying many of the gossip magazines that featured such articles. "Yet, my point is that it often makes the various Daimyo nervous to see Shinobi entering their realm. There is good cause for it, as is the case when the current village leader of Yugakure assumed control of the Land of Hot Springs. To this day many rumors persist that the previous Daimyo was pressured by Village Leader Bora into stepping down. Furthermore, this caused several of the surrounding countries including ours to threaten war with Yukagakure."

Tsume frowned having remembered the incident as it had happened several years after the Kyuubi attack. Due to insights provided from their research into the scroll, The Family new that one element of the current Daimyo Bora's rise to power was the development of the Enticement Touch. It was a less refined version of the Temptation's Touch but without the elements of the Binding which was what gave Naruto the power to control his lovers' bodies if he had desired to, or in Kanji's case to completely enslave his victims to him. Bora had developed it from notes that Kanji had left behind or been confiscated by the Yukagakure Anbu Taki when she had pursued him after his defection. With the Enticement Touch, Bora had been able to charm various high ranking guests to his village's famed hot springs and bleed them of valuable information. Information, which he then used to black mail them for money, power, or favors to grow his political strength.

Koyuki had experienced it shortly after joining the harem as The Family had wanted to investigate more about the technique's origins along with those of the man that had given it to Naruto. The Spring Country princess had described it as a subtle pressure to want to please the person using it. Yet, they couldn't exactly trust the Princess's impression of the jutsu as she had been bound to Naruto already. From Tayuya's experience with Kanji, when he had tried to use the Temptation's Touch on her, it was possible that being Naruto's lover had insulated Koyuki from feeling the full effects of the jutsu.

Tsume would tend to think that was the case as Daimyo Bora had been able to amass enough power within Yugakure to seize control by secretly murdering the previous village leader, a fact he had revealed to a colleague while unaware that Konan was spying on him before her own conversion to becoming Naruto's lover. After disposing of the previous leader, he had announced that Yugakure was no longer a shinobi village, but a resort town. He had then opened their famed Hot-Springs to the public, as in the past they only allowed a few visitors to experience them making it an indulgence that only the super-rich or nobility had been able to enjoy. They had done this to insure their secrecy as members of those two classes being spies was all but impossible. Naturally this change in status caused people to flock to the village.

While at the time Tsume had found it pathetic for an entire village to abandon their shinobi heritage. In hindsight, Tsume realized if anything Bora was embracing it to a far greater degree. After all, in truth they were simply embracing one of the least recognized and glamorous skills of shinobi in the modern era, the ability to gather information secretly. With the Enticement Touch at their disposal the shinobi of Yugakure used their positions as attendants, masseurs, entertainers, and courtesans to ferret out information from their guests. She suspected that a great many of the visitors never even realized they had given up anything of value while feeling good from the hands of a pool-boy rubbing lotion on them, or a waitress chatting up a patron enjoying a drink. After all, they didn't need to have a job with top secret access to know secrets that might be useful to the intelligence gathering operation that Bora had put into place. The woman having lotion rubbed on her shoulders, for example, might work in a castle where a noble might be seen getting a little too friendly with another member of the staff. There were confidentiality agreements in place to prevent such rumors from spreading, not to mention the persistent whispers of just how violently the nobles could react to prevent such things from getting out. Yet, under the sway of the Enticement Touch, a person might let it slip due to some careful prodding from the Yugakure shinobi using it. The target might quickly get ahold of him or herself asking the person they assumed was just a pool-boy not to go gossiping about what was revealed, which the shinobi would naturally promise to keep it a secret between them. But, Tsume could easily imagine that the information would make its way to Bora, who would assign someone to verify it and gather proof before using the information to his advantage.

Tsume was sure that as soon as a reservation request was accepted by Yugakure, an intelligence gathering process that likely rivaled that of a much larger village's, such as Konoha's, began going to work on finding out all they could about their future guest. From there if the person was deemed to potentially have information Yugakure might value, a personalized package would be put together for him or her. Likely they might arrive to find their vacation package was suddenly upgraded to include an attendant that matched their preferences. Or, they might meet a fellow vacationer who was a dream come true. All in an effort to separate them from whatever information that Yugakure was angling for.

Tsume listened with half an ear as Kiku finished explaining how the nobility had taken offense at Bora taking over the country. With her own insights it was easy to understand that Bora had blackmailed the previous Daimyo into stepping down. He had also likely done so again to force his neighbors into backing off and accepting the change in power. The idea made Tsume a little nervous as Kiku mentioned how one of the loudest protestors over the previous Daimyo's removal, The Land of Fire, had suddenly reversed course. She wondered what it could possibly be that Bora had learned which would cause the Fire Daimyo to back off. She knew that it could just be something embarrassing which the Daimyo wouldn't want revealed, but something just didn't feel right about it being something minor.

The Inuzuka's attention returned to the conversation completely as Ino's mom finished, "…I still wonder what leverage Hot Water Country had to make everyone back down."

Mebuki smirked as she said, "They might have pictures of the various Daimyo with women half their ages that they don't want getting out. Everyone knows that more than one operation has been blown by a loose word from some shinobi getting a happy ending from a Yugakure masseur." The other women laughed as it was a relatively poorly kept secret that the former kunoichi and shinobi were spying on their guests. At least among the other shinobi villages as many a leaked secret could often be traced to some recent visitor the Hot Spring village. Yet, despite how the Kage and other village leaders had issued travel advisories about visiting there. Many people ignored them in favor of the good times that were said to be had there.

 ******************************** *

Kushina's gaze drifted to Ibara as she noticed that the woman didn't join in with the laughter. The former kunoichi and bar owner's face was flushed, but from her heavy breathing the red-head had no trouble spotting that the woman was struggling to keep her arousal in check. She wasn't the only one that noticed Ibara's plight as Tsubaki also seemed to have picked up on her friend not joining in the conversation.

"Are you feeling alright Ibara?" Tsubaki asked taking in the woman's flushed appearance.

"F… I'm fine," Ibara replied quickly, "I think I just have been in the water a little too long. I should get going anyway. I need to tend to the bar tonight."

The other women quickly said their good-byes to Ibara, who hurriedly returned them as she rushed off to the bathhouse. Kushina suspected that before she left it though, that Ibara would likely take a few moments to take care of the burning arousal that she felt. Quite aware of how one could get lost in taking care of their needs, she decided she would head off before the others in order to give Ibara some advance warning so as to not be caught in the midst of pleasuring herself.

However, as it appeared none of the other women seemed in a rush to leave she reached for the floating tray containing her cup of sake and sipped its contents before placing it back. Savoring the warmth that heated her insides as the spring was doing outside her, she let her violet gaze drift to Tsubaki. The woman had long brown hair much like her friend Ibara, although it was of a lighter shade, with long bangs that hung over her forehead. Much like the other women on the Allied Mom Force, she had once been a kunoichi, but had retired upon starting a family.

Kushina felt a little resentment towards the woman as she had learned that Tsubaki had also been rather vocal in her dislike towards Naruto due to his containing Kiyomi. In truth, she had felt the same about Ibara as well, although it had disappeared for the bar owner since she was aware how the woman now regretted her actions. However, the red-head didn't know if Tsubaki had a similar change of heart, or just kept quiet about her resentment due to public opinion changing in Naruto's favor. She had watched for some sign of Tsubaki's feelings towards Naruto one way or the other, and if she had to guess, she would believe that the brown-haired woman still held a lingering bitterness against her son.

Kushina wondered why the women would still hold negative feelings for him after everything he had done for the village. But, she didn't feel it would be smart to pursue the matter with the woman at the moment as Tsubaki had in the time since retiring as a kunoichi become a rather powerful figure on the Civilian Council. The woman was on the short list to becoming the Speaker of the Civilian Council. It was a position of considerable power given that it almost functioned as the civilian equivalent of the Hokage. Granted, the position didn't possess the means to override the Hokage in any way, but she could make Naruto's ambition difficult to implement from the mercantile side of things.

At present that didn't seem to be a concern since just about everyone saw the benefits of the increased trade going on between Konoha, Kumo, and Suna. But, Kushina knew that people with grudges could ignore such a thing in order to pursue it so couldn't underestimate the lengths that Tsubaki would go if Naruto's involvement in bringing the shinobi village's together was ever discovered.

The Uzumaki wondered briefly if Ibara had confided in Tsubaki about how her feelings towards Naruto had changed. She suspected that the bar owner hadn't mainly as she hadn't noticed any strain in the two women's relationship. It was likely due to Naruto not being a common discussion point for them as they went about their lives. She wondered what would happen should Ibara enter the Family, but figured such pondering could wait for another time.

She instead concentrated on what a waste of potential the Allied Mom Force was. As although it in truth was composed of more than just women, the fact that the Reserve Units carried such a moniker was all the proof that one needed that the strongest fighters in it were the women that had put their shinobi lives on hold for their children and husbands. Kushina couldn't bemoan the women for making such a choice, as she knew a part of the reason to do so was to prevent a child from losing both parents to the dangerous profession. She just didn't understand why it was always the woman that ended up making the sacrifice.

Kushina had made no plans to retire after Naruto's birth although she had planned to take a few years off to be there for him as a baby. But, she had wanted her son to respect her strength as a shinobi as much as she was sure he would have respected his father's. In fact, Kushina had only backed down in her bid to become the first female Hokage only because she had recognized that Minato would have made a better one than her. Yet, she had never acknowledged him as being particularly stronger than her.

That was one of the reasons why she intended to turn down the offer to join the Reserve Units. She knew she had much more to offer to her son's ambition then to be someone the village would call on only during extreme emergencies. In fact, she was considering taking part in the upcoming ANBU Exams, as although she had yet to technically to be reinstated as a kunoichi, in order to participate in the exams all one needed to do was to have reached the rank of Jounin at some point in their career. Naturally an exam taker also needed to pass a background check, but she knew that would be easy for her.

The only thing stopping her was her son, who when she had shared her desire to take the exams with him had supported her choice, but stated there was some other position he would want her to take. Kushina had been nervous that he might ask her to become the head of the Uzumaki Clan, which with her return there were some calls to establish the clan officially in Konoha. Naruto had ensured her that it wasn't, since he didn't want such a thing either. Yet, any further attempts on her part to get the information out of him had proven ineffective. She cursed her libido as some of the times she had tried to use sex as a means to get what he was thinking out of him, she was often the one that ended up giving in as he turned the teasing around on her.

Still, although she would likely wait to see how Naruto would want her to use her talents to further the ambition shared by his Family. She might just take the ANBU exams just to prove that she would ace them. After all, provided there was no written test she had little doubt that she was more than match for them.

But looking around the hot-springs, she couldn't again help but feel there was so much wasted potential before her. Tsubaki for example was the daughter of the famous Taijutsu master, Chen. Through her husband Iyashi, a prominent medical shinobi and doctor, she had three children, all daughters named Hibari, En, and Azami. From listening to the mother brag about her children, she knew that both Hibari and En were fraternal twins, both of whom appeared to have been in the Academy at the same time as Konohamaru. A fact that had been revealed as Tsubaki lamented that her daughters were still genin despite achieving better grades then the current Sarutobi Clan Head. The third daughter, Azami, was a year younger and according to Tsubaki was almost a reincarnation of her father due to her grey eyes and incredible proficiency in Taijutsu. There were some stating that Azami would have already been made Jounin if not for the fact that she hadn't been able to attend a Chunin exam.

The subject of the Chunin Exam had been one of the few times where Tsubaki had worn her dislike for Naruto out in the open as she had accused Tsunade of delaying the exams so long to fit Naruto's schedule. It had taken a lot of restraint for Kushina to pretend she hadn't heard the comment as a lot of the women had quickly shot a concerned look towards her. They had likely feared that Kushina would march right over to Tsubaki and begin pounding on her as she would have done when she was younger.

The sad fact though was that in the past it likely wouldn't have been a one fight sided as Tsubaki had also been considered a prodigy in Taijutsu much like her father. Seeing that potential going to waste made her wonder why young girls even bothered joining the academy if their goal was to just find a man and then pop out babies. That was something that wholly attracted her to Naruto in that he recognized her strength and rather being intimidate by it, instead wanted her to continue to grow her abilities. She suspected that was something a lot of his lovers had in common as if the Allied Mom Force was anything to go by; too many men seemed more than willing to let their wives' potential go to waste.

Kushina stopped thinking about the topic feeling slightly depressed on behalf of the women before her, although she was sure most were content with their choices, to instead inquire about a woman that she had yet to encounter upon her return to the village, at least in a flesh and blood capacity. Not too surprised, since she had married a shinobi of another village years earlier, one of the few that had been allowed to do so during the peace treaty that existed between Suna and Konoha. Focusing on Umeko the person most likely to have the answer that she was looking for she asked, "By the way, how is Kirio doing? She must be pleased that relations between Suna and Konoha are so relaxed. She battled tooth and nail to marry that guy from the Hikifune family."

As soon as the words had left her mouth Kushina knew she had touched on an exposed nerve for some of the women present, particularly for Umeko. She quickly tried to retract her question as she said, "I'm sorry, forget I asked."

"You didn't know," Mebuki said kindly, "but just let's just let it drop…"

"My sister is a traitor," Umeko said curtly cutting Sakura's mother off.

Ino's mother tried to lessen the tension Kirio's name had caused to appear by stating calmly, "Mebuki is right, let's not talk about it…"

"It's fine," the Akimichi said waving off the other women's concern. "I'm sure you'll just end up telling her anyway." The full-bodied woman continued with a voice tinged with anger and betrayal, "You're right that my sister did fight to marry that bastard from Suna. I suppose we should have considered that a sign that her love for her home wasn't what it should be."

"Why," Kushina asked surprised remembering how close Umeko and Kirio had been as children. Recalling the plump purple-haired girl with swirls on her cheeks she added, "Kirio was passionate sure, but she loved Konoha."

Tsume seeing that the Akimichi was about to lash out at her sister's memory quickly interjected, "The problem arises from Suna's betrayal during the Sound Invasion. In the immediate aftermath of it, Konoha issued a return decree to people that had married people outside the village and settled in Suna and Wind Country. Most did, but a few didn't and were branded as missing-nin. Kirio was one of the ones that refused."

"What's worse," Umeko said bitterly, "That bitch's lover even participated in the attack. She had to have had some sort of advance warning, but instead choose to keep silent."

"But I don't understand," Kushina said looking around the spring and saw that quite a few people felt the same way as Umeko did, "Wouldn't her missing-nin status have been rescinded due to the reestablishment of the alliance between Suna and Konoha?"

"For most people it was," Mebuki answered, "However, Kirio falls into a unique category as her husband was killed during the Sound Invasion. He was a member of the Daimyo's Royal Guard which had been lent to Suna for the invasion. In the aftermath of it, things were pretty tense and we were standing at the precipice of another war with Suna. The reason Kirio is still technically a missing-nin is because during that time when tensions were at their worse, she was offered and accepted her husband's spot on the Royal Guard. To accept that was a clear sign that she no longer viewed Konoha as her home, and even might have come to see us as her enemy."

"I see," Kushina said sadly, "Since the Royal Guard is a unit normally outside of Suna's control she is still considered to be a member of an enemy group."

"That's right," Umeko said angrily, "She's a stain on the entire Akimichi clan's honor."

Kushina didn't respond as she didn't want to appear to agree with the sentiment even as she could understand it. After all, if put in a similar position where she was forced to choose between her son and lover, or the village then she would easily choose Naruto. A trait she was almost all of Naruto's lovers shared, although she could tell Tsume was a bit more conflicted about it then her. Loyalty after all was not something an Inuzuka took lightly and coming to the decision to betray the village was not something that she imagined that Tsume could decide lightly even in a hypothetical situation. Kushina assumed that the Inuzuka wouldn't know the answer until such a day arrived and she could weigh which of the two entities that she had given her loyalty to was in the right and which was in the wrong.

Kiku changed the subject as her curious nature got the best of her in order to ask, "By the way Tsume. I've been meaning to ask you about that tattoo you have. I couldn't help but notice that it is the same one that my daughter wears."

"Now that you mention it," Mebuki said having seen the mark on her daughter when they had visited a hot-spring together, "Sakura has the same one tattooed on her hip. She was rather evasive about it so I thought maybe she was just at that age."

Kushina noticed that Tsume was caught unaware by the question since she could imagine that the Inuzuka had grown so accustomed to it, and had likely not bathed outside of the Family's hotspring in years. Luckily, it seemed that Karin had recognized that with so many foxmark wearing women being in close proximity to the uninitiated it might come up quickly said, "That mark is used to show membership in the Women's Bathing Association. It helps keep people who are not members from being let onto the grounds."

Kiku leaned forward in interest as she asked, "Really, and how does one go about becoming a member. I've seen and heard of people from outside the village being allowed onto the Kiyomi property. Are you saying they are members as well?"

"Yes," Karin said adjusting her glasses, "It was for just such a reason that its name was changed from the Konoha Women's Bathing Association. As to how one becomes a member, well there are certain criteria that need to be met first."

"Such as," Mebuki asked crossing her arms, "It's kind of strange that certain women just seem to be able to join while others are excluded."

Karin shrugged as she said, "I'm afraid it can't be helped. For instance one of the most important criteria is that a woman who wishes to join cannot be married or at the very least should be in a marriage that is failing."

"What! That's a pretty crazy criterion for becoming a member," Mebuki said shocked.

Karin repeated her shrugging motion as she replied, "Well, Miss Kiyomi the founder of it is quite insistent on it. You see, she wanted to create a place where the members can be free to be themselves, and speak freely about matters related to their home villages. As such, each member is sworn to secrecy and we don't want to take the chance that a member might think that vow doesn't apply to her husband because they share everything together. Take Miss Kiku for example, your husband has a rather high position in the Intelligence gathering division."

"So?"

"So," Karin said responding to the Yamanaka's question, "As you pointed out we have members from outside of Konoha. So maybe he might ask you to keep your ears open for any information related to another village such as Kumo. Well you might overhear one of our Kumo members mentioning how they are having a hard time feeding their troops due to a locust plague and not really see the harm in passing such information along. If word got out where you heard it was learned, well the environment of trust and understanding that we are trying to create would be destroyed."

"Okay, I guess that's understandable," Mebuki said sounding slightly dubious. "But Lady Tsunade is a member not to mention Tsume and my daughter. Are you honestly saying that if they learned something important they wouldn't act on it?"

"Oh, they would I'm sure," Karin said with a smile since the entire family would work towards making sure it only benefited each village. "But, don't you think such information would be shared with the Hokage directly. Otherwise you would think a person would keep it to themselves. They might be giving the information to Tsunade directly so she could do something about it. That is a world of difference from it being passed to her because someone is eavesdropping on other members. Plus, there are other benefits to becoming a member…one I'm sure a married woman's husband would not appreciate."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked with a tone of interest. Kushina found the woman's tone a little surprising making her wonder if her marriage was experiencing some trouble.

Kushina smirked as Karin appeared a little nervous as her tone had easily implied that it might be sexual in nature. She couldn't exactly blame her fellow Uzumaki since she herself had quickly relived the pleasure that her son had given her since becoming a member of his Harem. Rescuing the bespectacled kunoichi from the dangerous territory that she had entered, she said, "She means there is more there than just a variety of hot-springs to enjoy. It's a place where kunoichi can really just be themselves despite which village they come from. Karin was just alluding to the fact that since a lot of us members spend so much time there your husbands might become a little jealous and demand to know how you are spending your time. That would put you in a position of either lying, or telling them nothing which would damage your relationships in the long run."

"You're a member as well?" Mebuki asked surprised, "Why aren't you wearing that fox mark?"

"Oh, but I am," Kushina said pulling herself out of the water. She smirked as a few of the women gasped as she brazenly raised her right leg out of the water and spread her thigh so that her right heel rested on the ledge. Showing off the fox mark on her inner thigh, she also experienced a little thrill in displaying her pussy to the other women as its wetness wasn't entirely due to being submerged. She felt her own arousal growing to the point where she might begin playing with herself in front of the others due to a look of hunger appearing on Tsume's face as the scent of her arousal reached her, as well as it was due to the feelings of her son returning to the village with Sasame so he could show her around. Having a fairly good idea of how his tour would likely end, if it even began, and wanting to be a part of it she added, "Well this has been fun, but Naruto is due home from his mission soon, and I want to be able to give him a proper greeting so if you'll excuse me."

Kushina stood heading back to get dress. She heard Tsume and Karin also explain that it was time for them to go which set off a chorus of the other women deciding to call it a night. Reaching the bathhouse, she heard muffled moaning and knew that Ibara was still inside. Letting the woman know she was coming she called back, "Tsume, since we're both leaving can I walk back with you. There's still something I want to discuss."

She heard Ibara gasp inside and the sound of a person scrambling before the door slammed open on the opposite end as Tsume responded to her request in the affirmative. Opening the bathhouse door, she stepped inside and smirked as although there was no visible sign of the woman that had just been inside, there was a musk that hung about for a few moments before the fresh air of the open door carried it away. Stepping in to begin getting dressed, although she was sure she would be naked again soon enough, Kushina decided that once Karin concluded her experiment that she would encourage her son to induct a new member into the Women's Bathing Association. After all, she believed it was only right that she paid the favor that Ino did for her forward, although she did look forward to paying the Yamanaka back with interest as well.

 ******************************** *

Yuugao pushed the blinds of the motel room to the side. She held back her annoyance as she looked over her shoulder to say, "Was it really necessary for us to come here in person?"

Fuka, who had been walking around the motel room where they had recently discovered six mummified corpses, sighed as she replied, "You were the one that came to me looking for my assistance."

Yuugao not liking a criminal and murderer putting on airs, as she still felt that Fuka was getting off too easily said heatedly, "I asked if your Execution by Kiss jutsu would leave bodies in such a state. You're the one that said that you could help if you saw the room. Yet, we've been here for twenty minutes and you've only walked around it several times."

Fuka refrained from letting her tone match the Anbu captain's as she moved to sit on the bed. "That is because I wanted to see your killer's dumping ground to get an idea of what you were dealing with."

"Yet here we are and…"

"And, it was quite productive," Fuka replied cutting the Anbu off. "For one, I'm fairly sure that your killer is a woman."

"I already guessed as much," Yuugao replied quickly, "The fact that all the victims were male would seem to imply that, not to mention she likely lured them here with promises of sex."

"Not promises," Fuka said standing, "She definitely delivered."

"Speaking from firsthand experience?" the Anbu Captain asked snidely.

"Yes," Fuka answered, although a hint of shame did appear in her tone. However, Yuugao suspected it wasn't so much from the act, but the lives she had taken. "Men are simple… well most men are." Yuugao let a corner of her lip turn up as she recognized that the woman was referring to Naruto and his resistance to her earlier attempts to seduce him. Fuka sighed from the sense of rejection she felt, but continued, "Anyway, I would also be of the opinion the first six bodies you found were among her first victims. Not just since arriving here, but ever. At least in a manner where she relied on her own feminine wiles."

Yuugao was surprised by that so asked, "How do you know that?"

"The order of her victims," Fuka replied, "The motel owner was obviously first and was the oldest, but I believe you are mistaken about the order from there. You have an eighteen year old as the second, but I believe it was the forty-three year old victim that was next."

Yuugao frowned going over the file in her mind before stating, "The victim you are referencing was reported missing a full two weeks after our eighteen year old victim."

"True," Fuka said with a shrug, "But, he was also a loner and unemployed. He was first reported as missing by his landlady when she came around looking for her rent. It just so happens to coincide with when he was supposed to collect his unemployment check. I doubt he had too many visitors before then, but how many people are going to be honest about not noticing a person was gone for a two whole weeks."

"Okay, then assuming you are right, why do you think the older victim was next?" the purple haired woman asked crossing her arms as she leaned against a wall.

"Simple," Fuka said standing before crawling seductively across the bed. Yuugao did feel a desire for the woman stir inside her as the formerly undead Uzumaki gave her a lustful gaze. "If the first victim wasn't the motel owner it was likely the first time she used her womanly charms on a victim. His age and general unattractiveness tells me your killer was unsure of herself. She choose him probably not just to keep from being described later, but also because she knew he would be easy to seduce." Fuka laid down on the bed and rolled onto her back, she then slid her hands down her body seductively while arching her back causing Yuugao's throat to feel a little dry. "Still, seducing an overweight cigar chomping sleezebag is hardly a challenge, so she set her gaze on another easy target. I wouldn't be all that surprised if your loner thought it was his lucky day when she approached him. It was just a stroke of luck that no one reported him missing for so long."

"Then I'm guessing you figure the eighteen year old was just another easy mark, and was just missed sooner," Yuugao said after clearing her throat. Growing annoyed by her arousal from the woman's seductive movements, especially as it appeared she was going to push the material of the sleeveless shirt that she wore to the valley of her breasts to expose them so she said, "Can you stop that?"

"Sorry," Fuka said with a smile as she crawled off the bed, "I just wanted to see if I still had the touch. My charms have no sway over Naruto it seems."

Yuugao scowled remembering a time when the female body hadn't held any sway over her. While she still didn't participate in pleasing women to the same extent some of the other women did and only when Naruto was present, she had begun to entertain a fantasy or two which starred her helping her lover in seducing Kurenai. Returning her thoughts to the matter at hand, she said, "If I'm following your logic right, then I'm guessing you feel the eighteen year old victim wasn't much more of a challenge than the other two."

"Do you know very many eighteen year olds who would turn down sex with a beautiful woman?"

"No, I suppose not. But what makes you believe she is attractive? So far your profile of our killer would have suggested someone not confident in her looks."

Replying to the Anbu's question Fuka answered, "Your next two victims actually. They were both rather close in age being around thirty years. The only true difference was that the fourth was single while the fifth was supposedly happily married. They were also both pretty successful in both social and business circles. The first three victims were about giving the killer confidence in herself. I would imagine that before she started this killing spree, she likely didn't have much experience with the opposite sex. Likely a wallflower, someone who viewed herself as rather plain or ugly. Whether that was the case or not is hard to judge, but I doubt she looks similar to how she used too."

Yuugao filed the information away deciding to have her squad look into people that had any kind of facial work done. She frowned as she realized that list might include Kiyomi due to the story that they had first created in order to explain her resemblance to Mito. Figuring that she could just have herself or Komachi look into the Bijuu should she pop up through the records search she questioned the formerly undead woman, "Alright, so then you're saying she felt confident enough after killing the fourth victim to try and lure the married man away, our fifth victim. Not to sound down on love, but what if he wasn't as happy as his wife was making it sound."

Fuka shrugged before stating, "It doesn't really matter. The risks for him would still be the same. I've been the cause of making both men and women cheat on their lovers. Does love play a difference? To a degree it does, but what I think you will find is that more often than not, what does stop most people is whether or not they believe the risk is worth it. If your fifth victim was happily married then he likely felt he had received an offer he just couldn't refuse. Perhaps he felt that she was a woman who was way out of his league or it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Even if he wasn't happy though, it would just mean that the risk of displeasing his wife didn't play as big a role in his decision. In either case, I'd be willing to bet it was his first time cheating since your investigation didn't turn up any previous affairs. It's also probably why your killer likely begun moving onto shinobi."

"You make it sound like there might be more than one," Yuugao said surprised. "To date there was only the sixth victim."

"That you know of," Fuka countered. "Plus, I believe these victims aren't necessarily her first kills, but the first inside the village. They were also as I stated the first where she didn't use the crutch of a jutsu or some other means to lure in her victims. These six were about gaining confidence in herself and not just as a killer. I also do believe that killing is something that she needs to do, but not to survive per se as was the case with me."

Yuugao was hating the fact that she had to admit Fuka was proving to be worth her weight in gold in regards to her insights, especially if they panned out. "What do you base that on?"

"Well if it was similar to my execution by kiss jutsu then they wouldn't be in such a mummified state," Fuka explained moving to one of the back walls. Yuugao watched the maroon haired woman knock on it as she continued, "Her method of killing takes all bodily fluids along with the chakra. As you well know, there wouldn't be much of a point to create a jutsu to drain a person of their fluids if there wasn't a reason for it."

Yuugao nodded before asking, "What do you imagine she would need it for?"

"It is impossible to say really," Fuka responded turning away from the wall she had been inspecting, "I would imagine you will find out soon enough though. I would also suspect that she was or is a member of the Leaf with a score to settle."

Yuugao gave the woman a disbelieving look as she asked, "Did the wall tell you that?"

"In a manner of speaking," Fuka said letting a smirk appear on her face. Indicating the wall she knocked on it again before explaining, "I believe your report states this motel had a habit of harboring spies. I can certainly see why, these walls are thick enough and have been soundproofed to prevent the neighboring apartments from overhearing what is going on. There is also a stairway that leads down to the back alley which would allow people to come and go without being seen. Your killer knew all this, but she wouldn't be an enemy shinobi as why would she risk burning such a valuable place from which to spy on the village."

"She could be a missing-nin looking to settle a score and no longer care about making things inconvenient for her home village," Yuugao pointed out.

"True, but just how many good hiding places like this exist for enemy shinobi to use?" Fuka asked. "I would think there is not an overabundance of them. For her to be willing to burn this one so quickly upon arriving means one of two things, one she is not going to be here long, or she is building up to something. I would think it is more the latter. Have there been any further disappearances?"

"None that we would link to being possible victims of our killer," When the Uzumaki frowned at her answer Yuugao asked, "Why?"

"It has been what… about a week and a half since you discovered the bodies?" When the Anbu Captain nodded Fuka said concerned, "You found them a few days after the sixth victim disappeared, and in about a span of a month she killed all six victims. Yet, she has not killed anyone in a week and a half."

"As far as we can determine," Yuugao answered. "Are you suggesting that she might be ready to unleash some sort of plot on the village?"

"I'm not sure," Fuka replied, "It's possible the she is moving onto a new phase that requires her to feed less often. If she even needed to in the first place that is, she may have just been gathering the material that she needed for a part of whatever plan she has in the works."

"But you are certain there is some plot?"

"Yes," Fuka said with certainty, "I imagine you might find a few more bodies along the way, but she is not going to just move on. She definitely is here for a reason and no longer feels that she needs to lay low like she had been when staying here."

A little surprised at how cooperative the woman was being, but grateful she said, "We'll operate under the assumption that our killer might be more than your typical psychotic. I'll also station more guards around secure facilities. Thank you for your insights."

"My pleasure," Fuka said seemingly genuinely happy for the acknowledgement.

Yuugao suspecting an ulterior motive being behind her desire to help asked, "I take it you want me to tell Naruto just how helpful you've been."

The woman surprised her by answering, "Actually, I would prefer you not mention it to him."

Yuugao didn't reply as she moved to the door to make sure the cost was clear before motioning for Fuka to leave. The woman ducked down the back staircase that led down to the alley before easily blending into the late afternoon crowd as people began leaving work to return to their families or go out in pursuit of a good time. The Anbu Captain felt a sizeable shift in her attitude towards the woman as she figured that Fuka realized that helping only to make people think that she had changed wasn't the same as actually helping because it was the right thing to do. Feeling slightly more comfortable about the possibility of sharing the same lover one day, Yuugao headed the opposite way to return the room key and to finish preparing for the upcoming Anbu testing which would add to her available roster as she suspected that if Fuka was right she would need every shinobi she could get.

 ******************************** *  
Kushina felt a little nervous as they left the hot springs where the women of the Allied Mom Force had gathered after the official meeting. Kushina smiled though as Karin seemed oblivious to the slight tension between her and Tsume while she mumbled to herself and made notes in a small book she had brought. The elder Uzumaki suspected that her clanswoman was drawing all sorts of conclusions in regards to Ibara's reaction to the women of the Family's presence. She heard the glasses wearing woman mumble "Hmm, so it seems the maximum distance one can be from the target would be about fifteen square feet. Anything outside that the Dibble stick jutsu will not activate. This was shown as we were outside that area during the official meeting, but moved into during gathering afterwards."

Kushina was eager to get back home as she felt her son's presence having just returned from the Land of Rice Paddies. She was looking forward to welcoming him back, and so was her body as she felt the wetness beginning to dampen her panties in anticipation. Karin surprised both women as she said, "I should go check to see what the cool down rate is?"

"What does it matter?" Tsume said as Karin began heading towards the entertainment district of the village.

"Well if you figure that the Temptation Touches effects lasted for about one week or one hundred and sixty-eight hours, then the length of time the Dibble Stick might be similar. It just might seem longer due to it not happening all at once. I've calculated how long Tifa has worked there and I believe I can determine about when it would…"

"We get it," Tsume said having quickly lost interest, "you found a squirrel that you want to chase down. Don't let us stop you."

Karin smiled at the analogy before leaving to visit the Seventh Heaven bar that Ibara owned. The two kunoichi that remained stayed silent as they traveled in the same direction. Reaching the end of her patience Kushina said, "Are you just going to ignore me all day?"

"You've been as silent as me," Tsume pointed out. "Considering that you asked me out to help with Karin's little experiment I'd say the emphasis is on you to fill the silence."

Kushina made a face which showed her annoyance which grew as a smirk appeared on Tsume face. "Look," the red head said coming to a stop due to the street being relatively deserted providing an opportunity to hash out their differences, "I know you feel slighted because you felt I choose Mikoto's friendship over yours."

"That's because you did," Tsume replied quickly rounding on the woman as a little of the anger that she felt at having been pushed aside in favor of the Uchiha began to appear.

Kushina responded to that anger as she said heatedly, "Only because you made me. I could have…"

"I made you," Tsume said her voice rising as well, "I told you I didn't trust her, and low and behold I was right. Her entire clan resented the village, just like she did."

Tsume found the calm that came over Kushina after her statement rather surprising; especially due to how she knew the Uzumaki had a temper as fierce as hers could be. "Did you ever think that maybe if more of us reached out to her or her clan that they wouldn't have wanted to rebel?"

Tsume scoffed before countering, "That's a two way street. They didn't put much effort in bridging the gap either. It was instead easier for them to plan a rebellion."

Kushina sighed, while acknowledging the Inuzuka's point with a nod. However, she did counter by stating, "Well someone had to be first. I know there were a few on both sides that tried, but because of my friendship with Miko, she tried to stop the rebellion while balancing her actions with loyalty to her clan. She also allowed herself to get roped into Danzou's plot in order to protect Naruto from the inside. The only mistake I made was in not trying harder to explain why I felt it was important to be her friend to you and not fighting harder to keep being yours. But you aren't exactly without any blame either."

Tsume held Kushina's gaze before stating, "Fair enough," before walking away.

"What," Kushina said shocked at how quickly the Inuzuka seemed willing to surrender to her point. Remembering how back in the day the two could argue to the point of nearly coming to blows, she raced to catch up with Tsume asking, "Since when do you just give up?"

"I'm not giving up," Tsume replied as some combativeness entered her voice at the suggestion that she was, "I merely recognize that you do have a point. I was the one that gave you the ultimatum and you chose. It might have felt like a betrayal for you to choose her, especially considering how you dismissed my concerns. Which were right by the way. But, in the fullness of time it turns out you were the righter of the two of us. If you hadn't have reached out to her then who knows how things would have turned out. We probably would have still learned about the rebellion through Itachi, but he might not have spared her."

Kushina looked surprised at what the Inuzuka was suggesting. "What makes you think he spared her?"

"He stabbed a non-combative woman in the back," Tsume replied confidently, "and missed her heart. I doubt that was just him being sloppy." The Inuzuka smirked as she added, "Whenever I looked at Itachi, all I could see was his love for this village. He was the only Uchiha that I worked with that never made me feel like I needed to watch my back around him."

Kushina couldn't deny that Tsume's estimate of Itachi was accurate, and she supposed that she could see why he had stabbed her. In part because she had sided with the clan over the village, and likely figured that Danzou would want to keep an Uchiha around, especially one with a connection to Sasuke he could exploit.

Sounding a little nervous Kushina returned the subject back to them as she asked, "Where does that leave us then?"

Tsume shrugged before answering, "We'll find out, won't we? Truthfully, I'm no longer angry. I just wasn't going to let the matter go before we talked about our history. Considering I was his lover first, as the new bitch, it was your responsibility to insure your entering our Family didn't cause any issues."

"Well to be fair entering wasn't exactly something I planned on," Kushina said letting a slight smile grace her lips.

Tsume gave a feral grin as she stated, "Lucky for you, Ino made sure to gauge what your joining would do to the Family. Including running it by me as she knew there was some potential bad blood between us."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you had as much right as the rest of us," Tsume replied before letting her feral smile grow wider as she added, "I also might have mentioned how it was apparent that it probably didn't matter what we felt about you joining because it was obvious your son made you a bitch in heat."

Kushina giggled as she jokingly said, "Well it takes one to know one."

"It certainly does," Tsume said as the scent Kushina was giving off due to her anticipating welcoming her son home was making the Inuzuka's pussy begin to moisten.

"Then what say you to us going and having my Honey give us the proper fucking we both desire?"

"I think we'll have to get in line," Tsume replied sensing the newest member to the family along with Ino and Mikoto's in close proximity to their shared mate.

"Oh, I don't mind waiting," Kushina said with a smirk, "I need to properly thank a naughty girl first anyway."

 ******************************** *

Naruto, after returning to Konoha and then Harishining to grab Sasame, was sitting in the apartment that he shared with his mother while lost in the pleasure of being the center of three beautiful women's attention. He had intended to show Sasame the Den, Kiyomi's mansion, and his Family's private hot-springs after teaching her how to use the teleportation seal that he had left in her apartment. However, he had gotten as far as touring his apartment before Sasame had decided to postpone it in favor of more pleasurable activities. He imagined the good vibrations that he had been sending through the network of his lovers via their foxmarks was what had attracted Ino, Sakura, and Mikoto.

The three younger women were currently kneeling on pillows before the couch that he was sitting on while running their tongues up and down his manhood. All three women still wore their tops although they had divested themselves of their bottoms. He looked away from the mesmerizing sight of the three women staring up at him with eyes filled with lust as they bathed his cock in their saliva when he noticed the door to the apartment open silently.

Mikoto looked over as well from the chair that she was sitting in while rubbing her pussy as she took in the show and was about to welcome Kushina and Tsume, but didn't as Naruto's mother held a finger to her lips. Mikoto smirked as Kushina slowly crept up on the three women and knelt to the right of Ino. The Yamanaka gasped as the red-head reached behind the blonde and began to run the fingers of her left hand over Ino's slit. The Yamanaka looked back to see which of the new arrivals was teasing her cunt only to be pulled into a kiss with Naruto's mother.

When the kiss came to an end a thin trail of saliva connected the two women before breaking as Kushina said, "Welcome home Naughty girl."

Ino smiled before letting loose a sexy moan as Kushina pushed her middle finger inside the blonde kunoichi. The red-head again kissed the woman that had helped push her over her reservations about becoming her son's lover. As their tongues swirled around each other's for the viewing pleasure of the man they both now shared, Kushina maneuvered Ino onto her back before lying atop her. They continued to make out while the female Uzumaki began to unbutton Ino's top to expose her bra encased tits. Kushina smirked against Ino's lips as she could tell it was the kind that latched in front so with a quick twist cased it to pop open and expose the blonde's luscious breasts.

Tsume watched Kushina begin to kiss down Ino's neck in order to begin rolling her tongue around one of the Yamanaka's hardened nipples. The Inuzuka smiled as she imagined the surprise that would appear on the blonde's face when she saw what lay beneath Kushina's dress as they had stopped in the Den's Master bedroom before heading up to the apartment. Her gaze moved from the two kunoichi kissing heatedly to the couch to watch Sasame and Sakura taking turns to swallow Naruto's manhood. The Inuzuka's smile morphed into a smirk due to how Sasame's face took on a look of amazement as the pink-haired medic could deepthroat the male Uzumaki all the way down to the base.

She considered joining the two, but her gaze moved to the one woman sitting off to the side. Mikoto didn't notice her stare as she focused on Kushina and Ino while the red-head took up a position between the Yamanaka's thighs. Tsume turned away as Kushina's tongue began swiping against the blonde's slick folds causing her to moan out as her hands buried themselves in the Uzumaki's crimson locks.

The brown haired woman began stripping as she moved towards the Uchiha while she diddled her snatch while resting her knees on the arms of the chair. She could feel Naruto's gaze watching her so she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure if he knew she was watching him discreetly but she could see the approval in his eyes as he likely sensed her intentions. She focused on Mikoto, who hadn't noticed her approach as she was engrossed in the show happening before her. Therefore, the raven-haired beauty gasped in surprise as Tsume dragged her nails lightly across the exposed skin of Mikoto's calf. The woman's dark eyes locked with hers as Tsume leaned in to give the woman a tender kiss on the lips.

She pulled back and felt an urge to laugh at the startled expression Mikoto wore. Explaining herself the Inuzuka stated, "It's no secret I never much liked you. Something always warned me about trusting you completely. However, that doesn't appear to be the case any longer. So let me fully welcome you as a member of this Family."

She leaned in to kiss Mikoto again, and this time she poured all the passion that she felt not just for Naruto, but the other woman that she was bound to through him into it. The Uchiha responded in kind as she met the Inuzuka's tongue with hers. They clashed fiercely until Tsume broke the kiss upon grabbing the hand that Mikoto had been using to pleasure herself with. The Inuzuka held it before her and sniffing the intoxicating sent that coated the drenched digits felt her juices begin to leak down her thighs. She then began licking the Uchiha's cream from her fingers until she could no longer find any trace of it. Desiring more, she dropped to her knees before the chair and buried her face between Mikoto's outstretched thighs.

Naruto watched on pleased as Mikoto began moaning from Tsume's tongue exploring inside her. He groaned as he buried his hand in Sakura's pink hair as she eagerly sucked his cock. He began pumping his hips as he feed Sakura his dick while Sasame climbed up onto the couch to kneel next to him as she pulled him into a kiss.

Even as Naruto made out with the orange haired Fuma-nin, he kept one eye on his mother and Ino. He watched his mother climb to her feet to stand before the blonde kunoichi, who rose up to her knees. His mom raised the hem of her skirt and Ino's eyes grew wide as she caught site of the orange dildo that the red-head was wearing attached to a harness. She undid the snap of the cloth that had held the fake phallus down against her thigh causing it to jut out from beneath her dress. Kushina smirked as she cupped the Yamanaka's cheek to guide her mouth to the toy as she said, "You might want to get this toy you made of my son's cock nice and wet as I plan to fuck you with until you can't see straight."

Ino gave a smile which showed lots of teeth as she said, "I see they've decided to add it to their product line, because I'm pretty sure the original is still in your night stand."

Naruto chuckled causing Sasame to pull away in order to ask, "What are they talking about?"

The blond man looked at his newest lover as he explained sounding a little embarrassed, "Ino brought a mold of my junk to a sex shop and had a custom sex toy of it."

Ino having begun to bob on the plastic toy let it slip from her lips as she said, "How could you call your beautiful cock junk? This beauty might be generating a nice little side profit for us to run some off the book operations or purchase things we need for the Den."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said sounding surprised.

Ino giggled as she said, "Well, when owners of the shop saw the mold, they might have inquired about adding it to their product line. I told them that for a small percentage of the profit I could see letting them do so. They even told me they had the perfect name for it."

"They're calling it The Hero," Kushina said while sending an amused look her son's way, "It seems Kiyomi bought one of the first production batches as there were quite a few boxes down in the Den. That's where I got this little beauty." The red-head punctuated her sentence by beginning to pump her hips. She moaned from the base of the toy rubbing into her mound due to the resistance of the blonde woman's lips wrapped around it. She pulled the green dress off over her head leaving her white undershirt on before she began to fondle her tits through it.

Sasame noticed that Naruto seemed a little uneasy at the idea that a copy of his dick was now being sold as a marital aid. She turned his gaze away from his mother who was moaning as she pumped the orange toy into Ino's mouth, towards her to say, "I'm going have to pick me up one of those before heading home."

Before Naruto could respond Sakura let his cock pop free of her lips in order to say, "While settle for an imitation when you have the real thing here?"

Sasame giggled as she responded teasingly, "Maybe because I didn't think you were going to let me have a turn." Sakura smiled in response and waved the Fuma-nin towards the tower of flesh. The orange haired kunoichi maneuvered herself so that she was facing away from Naruto as she sank down on his cock and moaned from being split in half until it was all inside her. She began to slowly grind her mound into her lover as she laid her back against his chest and let his head rest on her shoulder so he could watch as his mother pulled Ino to her feet and faced the Yamanaka away from her. The blonde Yamanaka moaned as Kushina inserted the doppelganger of her son's dick all the way to the hilt. Holding Ino's arms behind her, she then began vigorous pumping her hips causing the moaning kunoichi's tits to sway with every forward thrust.

Sasame found the sight rather hypnotic, so was caught by surprise as she suddenly let out a large moan when Sakura took a kneeling position on the floor between the two connected lovers and began sucking on the Fuma-nin's clit. The added stimulation caused Sasame to seek out more so she leaned forward to place her hands on Naruto's knees as she began to raise and lower her pussy over his shaft. Naruto let out a groan of pleasure from the orange-haired woman's changing things up, but it grew in intensity as Sakura switched from sucking on Sasame's pussy to his balls.

Naruto was in heaven as Sasame's pussy and Sakura's mouth continued to pleasure his manhood. His excitement was only driven to greater heights as he watched his mother continue to energetically fuck Ino. His gaze was only pulled away due to Mikoto's cries taking on a much greater urgency due to her nearing the point of no return. He watched as the Uchiha clenched her hands into fists within Tsume's brown hair as she screamed, "Yes…right there… shit…" Mikoto's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she let out a soul-wrenching shriek when Tsume pressed her tongue against the woman's overexcited pleasure button.

It was quickly followed by Ino as his mother came with the Yamanaka her juices pouring down the inside of her thighs as she mawed her tits while the blonde's cunt convulsed around the plastic dick. Ino's knees grew weak so she dropped down to them, before falling forward to rest her head on the floor. However, Kushina didn't give her a moment's respite as she followed the blonde down and lifting the blissed out woman's hips into the air promptly began pumping the dildo inside her again.

He looked back to Tsume to see that the Inuzuka was still licking up the honey of Mikoto's release which was coating her thighs. His gaze drifted down to the Inuzuka's drenched pussy which she was rubbing in pursuit of some release of her own. Wanting to help out, he created several K-clones which broke off to entertain his other lovers as he began matching his upward thrusts with Sasame's downward ones.

Two of the clones moved towards Mikoto and Tsume. The first to reach them crouched down behind Tsume causing her to yelp as it slammed its cock into her. The other took a standing position next to Mikoto and presented its dick to her. The Uchiha began to lazily suck the clone even as she watched Tsume's face contort in pleasure between her thighs.

Naruto began to fondle Sasame's tits as he watched the final clone approach his mother. The clone much like the one for Mikoto stood next to her, and folded its hands behind its back. His mother immediately wrapped her mouth around his clone's cock, and began sucking it energetically while still pounding the rubber version of it into Ino's cunt. His blonde lover moaned as Kushina reached between her thighs and began rubbing her clit with two fingers. Ino stiffened as she let out another cry as an orgasm ravaged her body. His mother smirked lustfully around his clone's cock as she said after she let it slip free of her lips, "Oh my naughty girl, did you just come again?"

Ino simply panted in response so his mother said while pulling the blonde up against her chest, "Now's not the time to be resting. Especially since Naruto's seen fit to create a clone to join us." Kushina turned Ino's face to the clone's groin and the one-eyed beast sticking out from it.

The blonde kunoichi gave a tired smile as she said, "Mmmm, don't worry I can still give him what he needs while taking everything that you can dish out."

"Brave words," Kushina said even as Ino leaned forward to begin blowing the duplicate of her son. She watched the copy's face take on a look of pleasure as Ino began to moan around its cock while she began to pump the toy into her. The clone moved to stand before them as it began to pump its hips to fuck the Yamanaka's mouth with short strokes as Kushina continued to pump the fake cock while fondling the blonde's tits.

Naruto focused back on his situation as Sasame's moans grew louder. Unable to feel Sakura's mouth on his balls he figured his pink-haired lover had switched her focus back to the Fuma's pussy. But a moment later he groaned as Sakura's warm mouth returned to suck on his cum filled testicles while her hands traveled up Sasame's stomach to join his in fondling the orange-haired woman's breasts. Resting her hands on top of his, she interlaced her fingers with him as she began squeezing the Fuma's tits as well.

Sasame threw her head back as the rhythm of her downward thrusts began to become erratic. Her moans grew wilder as Naruto made up for it by increasing the speed at which he drilled his cock inside her. "Yessss," Sasame hissed as she felt her insides tightening in preparation of the sexual release she knew was approaching, "more… I'm so close…"

She screamed out as her vision turned white from her climax as with a final violent thrust, Naruto buried his cock inside her until the head was pressed against her womb and released his tiny soldiers to invade it. Sasame feeling the heat entering her core let herself get swept away on the wave of ecstasy that passed over her until she felt weak so fell back against her lover. She mewed softly as Sakura's tongue traced around the still hard cock inside of her as she scooped up the cum beginning to leak from her.

She felt herself get moved so that she was laid out on the couch and whimpered as Naruto's dick was removed. It was quickly replaced with Sakura's tongue as the kunoichi climbed up onto the couch and buried her face into Sasame's mound to drink the combined essence of Naruto and the Fuma. Sakura moaned into the orange-haired kunoichi's muff as Naruto knelt behind her on the couch and buried his cock inside her drenched quim. She drank thirstily as her teammate and lover energetically fucked her in order to plant his seed inside her as well.

Mikoto's moans were cut short as the clone that had been fucking Tsume pulled out of her pussy and shoved his cock into her mouth. She quickly went to work running her tongue around it while sucking as it pumped its dick through her lips. She moaned around the Uzumaki and Inuzuka flavored popsicle as her pussy continued to quiver under the clone kneeling behind her due to its relentless thrusts as well as from Tsume's tongue as the woman beneath her licked her clit. Mikoto's moans returned to their previous volume as the clone pulled free of her mouth and in a smooth motion buried its cock into the pussy of the woman lying beneath her.

Mikoto decided to return the favor so lowered her mouth to Tsume's pussy where she began to lick the nether lips wrapped around the dick sliding between them. Tsume pulled her mouth away from Mikoto in response to moan, but it was cut short as well as the clone fucking the raven-haired woman withdrew to have the Inuzuka begin sucking the its dick which was now coated in essence of Uchiha.

Mikoto feeling empty began to shake her ass invitingly as the seconds without the clone's dick seemed to stretch on forever. As such she nearly climaxed in anticipation as the clone gripped her butt to steady it in order to push inside of her once more.

It turned out to be a good thing that she was close to release as a moment later she heard Naruto's voice shouting, "Yeah, suck it… shit I'm cumming!"

Mikoto pulled her head from between Tsume's thighs to lock over her shoulder as the clone Ino had been sucking stepped back and began fisting its dick. A moment later it sprayed both Ino and Kushina's faces and outstretched tongues with its cum. A moment later it burst into smoke causing the other Narutos in the room to groan as well. Mikoto, upon feeling her insides being pumped full of her lover's seed, exploded into a powerful climax which was echoed by Tsume. She heard a similar but muffled shout of pleasure from the couch so assumed that Sakura was also enjoying her inside being coated in Naruto's thick spunk.

She let out a weak moan as her clone pulled out before burst into smoke, but almost immediately felt Tsume's tongue press inside her. Following her example she returned her mouth to the Inuzuka's honey pot in order to drink the concoction that was Uzumaki and Inuzuka combined.

Kushina smacked her lips before licking some of the seed coating Ino's cheek from it. She smiled happily as she watched Tsume and Mikoto continue to sixty-nine each other while Naruto rested on the couch watching his cum begin to leak from Sakura's freshly fucked snatch. She stood picking Ino up along with her while continuing to pump her plastic cock inside of the blonde kunoichi. She looked over at Naruto, who feeling her eyes on him looked over with a contented look. "Honey, why don't you and our guests go get freshened up since it wouldn't due for them to leave her smelling like sweat and cum. We wouldn't want them running into Kurenai in such a state." Her voice grew strained as Ino suddenly climaxed again and caused the toy to exert more pressure against her pussy as it became harder to move due to the kunoichi's spasming insides. Resisting the urge to cum herself she said, "Afterwards you can help me tuck in Ino."

Naruto nodded, as he stood helping Sakura and Sasame to their feet in order to guide them to the shower. He watched as his mother carried Ino off to his bedroom and chuckled as a look of concern appeared on his blonde lover's well pleasured face as the prospect of being left alone with his mother donned on her. He watched as Tsume and Mikoto continued to dine on each other's pussies energetically causing his manhood to cease its deflating. Something both Sakura and Sasame noticed as they each reached for it. Linking their hands around it they caused him to groan as they began to stroke him in tandem. Wrapping an arm around each kunoichi, he got them moving towards the shower as he felt it wouldn't hurt to try and get clean even as they continued to get dirty.

 ******************************** *

Tenten giggled due to Ino's haphazard state as they ate breakfast together. The blonde looked like she was on her last legs even as Kushina sat next to her looking vibrant and content. "Wow, Ino… rough night."

"You have no idea," Ino replied wondering how Kushina looked so rested considering that when she had finally passed out from the pleasure overload of being the Yamanaka filling in the Uzumaki sandwich it had almost been well after midnight. Then as if to shame her lack of endurance, Ino had awoken to find the mother and son still going at it after what she had assumed was maybe few hours of sleep.

Sakura giggled as she stated, "Well, it's nice to see the haughty Ino humbled a little. Especially after all that bragging you did about how you were going to show me up since Ayame and I only managed to have Shion join the Family during our Wave trip."

Ino arched an eyebrow as she asked, "My failing to keep up with Naruto and Kushina's god like stamina is hardly the same as only succeeding in helping Naruto seduce one of our potential targets."

The Yamanaka sent an amused look towards Kushina as she responded to the compliment, "You're too kind Naught Girl. You lasted longer than I thought you would."

She smirked as her gaze returned to Sakura as she continued, "Let's face it Sakura, when it comes to getting women into Naruto's bed you're a rank amateur compared to me."

A little bit of the old rivalry between the two appeared as Sakura countered, "Oh yeah, that pretty big talk coming from someone with the same record as me from your last trip which was when you said you'd show me how it's done."

Ino showed a wide smile as she stated, "What makes you think I'm done." Ticking her points off on her fingers she explained, "First, I wouldn't go around bragging about how I got Shion to join the family if I were you. This is a girl that basically made her interest known by offering to get knocked up with Naruto's baby, remember? It is for a similar reason I don't consider Sasame to be a success on my part. She was already totally into Naruto so all I needed to do was make myself scarce. Now, who I do consider to be a future success is that kunoichi Soifon."

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked in interest, "From what I've heard she's total into Yoruichi. If you ask me, she's more interested in women than men anyway. Not to mention does she really bring anything to the table."

Ino shook her head as she asked, "And what would you say if someone asked you what do you bring to the table, Tenten." The weapon using kunoichi frowned and looked hurt as if she believed Ino was pointing out how she wasn't a member of a clan like some of those present. However, Ino quickly put her at ease stating, "I really don't think that is something we should ever ask ourselves before reaching out to someone. Tsunami for instance would perhaps have been one that we overlooked if we had such an attitude. But without her, we wouldn't be aware of S.I.N's likely sinister intentions towards Wave. We also wouldn't be sitting on the gold mine for meeting and scouting nobles that is the Whirling Tides Manor. Not to mention, we wouldn't have secured the Gato Corporation's harbor to make inroads into the Land of Water. A person's value to our ambition isn't necessarily visible at first glance. In fact it might be fair to say it is some of the people whose value is the least perceivable that have had the greatest positive effects on it."

"Well said," Miya said before taking a sip of her tea, "But still I believe you see some value there as from what I heard you exposed your relationship to Naruto to her along with Kin and Yoruichi's. That's a rather large risk for a potentially small reward. What if she reacted negatively, or worse?"

"Then, I would have blanked her memory and made her think it was a dream," Ino said calmly causing a few of the women to send impressed looks her way.

"You can do that?" Sakura asked shocked.

"I would have done it to you if you had reacted poorly when I showed you the truth," Ino said with a smirk as it did feel good to remind Sakura that she wasn't the only one to have improved since their match in the Chunin Exams. "But, she acted exactly as I suspected. Plus, she'd definitely into men." Ino added the last part with an amused flourish as she recalled fingering the kunoichi as she watched Naruto fuck Yoruichi. "As to what she might offer, well to be honest I think she'll be good for the Bijuu."

"Huh," Tenten stated with a disbelieving look. "I'm afraid you've lost me there."

"Well when you think about it the Bijuu have to be rather scared that their currently peaceful lives will come to an end," Ino replied quickly having given the matter a lot of thought.

"What peaceful lives?" Temari asked in a similar state of disbelief as the other women, "Several of them did just help you and Naruto take down those bandits. Not to mention all the fighting they do protecting the Gold Level Shipments."

"True," Ino said nodding at the point. "But that has to be a cakewalk compared to constantly being hunted to power some jinchuriki. If you think about it outside of those that have become Naruto's lover the others seem rather content to remain removed from humanity."

"Not all of them," Yakumo pointed out; "Kukaku is out partying almost every night she is in the village. Not to mention sleeping around."

Ino nodded, but countered, "Sure, but how many of those people that she has slept with know who she really is? How many of them has she opened up to?" What about Yoruichi?" She held up her hand to forestall the counters that she knew where going to be heading her way so explained, "You can't really count any of us in the Family. Or if you do, you have to treat us as just a single point of acceptance."

"Why?"

Kushina was the one that answered Tenten as she stated, "Because we've all become Naruto's lovers, and while we all are individuals there are certain traits that unite us. For one, we can all be rather tolerant, after all those of you that learned of Naruto being the jinchuriki of Kiyomi didn't reject him. Having been a jinchuriki myself and one for whom the fact that I was one remained secret, I can tell you that is something that you fear almost every day. The day your secret will get out and the people that used to be friendly to you begin to look at you with fear and hatred. I only ended up telling two people of my burden, Mikoto, and Minato."

Ino took over saying, "Exactly. Naruto isn't interested in us just for our looks. It is our personalities that attract him, and one thing all our personalities have in common is that we didn't reject him when his secret became common knowledge. Or, for those that came around after it was revealed, we showed a similar capacity to accept others that might suffer similarly as he did."

Sakura coming to understand the point Ino was making said, "Then what you are saying is that Soifon represents someone that Yoruichi could open up to about being a Bijuu that isn't necessarily a part of the Family yet."

"Precisely," the blonde said, "She's already shown that she can keep a secret that might not exactly have cast Yoruichi in a positive light in her eyes. Yet, rather than reacting harshly she became inquisitive and seems to genuinely want to understand her as a person. She just needed the blinders that she wore stripped away."

"Okay, I get that. But doesn't the point become moot if she ends up sleeping with Naruto before Yoruichi becomes comfortable enough to reveal her secret?"

Ino shrugged as she replied to the Kurama Clan Head's question, "That is true, but Yoruichi has already begun opening up to her. She no longer sees Soifon's presence as an annoyance. I think that if I'm right then if she sees Naruto might add her to the Family then she'll move to reveal her secret first. In order to see for herself that there are people out there not bound to Naruto who will accept her and to prove her own instincts about who to reveal her secret to can be trusted."

"I think it is a wonderful thing that you are doing, Ino," Kushina said with a warm smile.

"You're probably just excited at the prospect of another woman leaping into your son's bed," Ino stated with a teasing smile.

"Well having been one of the women caught up in your little plots to become one of my Honey's lovers, I can also speak with the knowledge of how glad I am that you did act on my behalf." Kushina leaned her face towards the blonde's as she added seductively, "Plus, I have grown quite fond of listening to you call out my name in pleasure as well. A treat I would never have known if not for your efforts." The other woman watched the two women made-out before they were forced to separate as a presence began to make its way down to the dining room.

As such the room was filled with a different conversation as Kurenai opened the door dressed in skin tight shorts and a sports bra. All those present noted how Kurenai seemed to be coming around to the more relaxed manner of dress that they had adopted thus leaving them wondering how soon it would be before she was fully aware why they didn't mind Naruto seeing them in various skimpy outfits. Quite a few moved up their personal timetables for the event when Kurenai asked with a slight air of disappointment, "No, Naruto this morning?"

"My Honey is resting as he had a late night," Kushina said with a pleased smile as she recalled making love until a few hours before dawn and then resuming again shortly before she got out of bed for breakfast. She suspected the only reason he had wanted to sleep in was due to his needing to meet with Tayuya later as she had contacted him using a messenger bird. She knew he had been concerned by her strange means of reaching out to him. The letter had been rather vague as well as if the red-head had suspected it would be intercepted, but had asked that he bring the scroll that she had liberated from the Daimyo of Yugakure.

"Oh," Kurenai said kneeling at the table with the others, "So what was everyone talking about?"

"Oh, just about how Daimyo Haruna has offered to host a potential minor country summit that the Daimyo of Bird Country has called for," Ino said having suggested to Anko that she ask Haruna to do so when Toki's efforts to form an alliance with the leaders of her fellow minor country neighbors had reached her ears. The reason Ino had done so was to help correct the mistake that she viewed Sakura and Ayame had made in sharing too much, too quickly. She didn't fault the two as she knew it was born of their extreme happiness at being Naruto's lovers, but she felt that also made it easy to forget that in reality most people would view there being something wrong with them for being willing to share him. That was why Ino hoped Toki accepted the invitation to use Haruna's castle as the venue for the negotiations. If she did, she figured that with Anko's help they would be able to enlighten the Daimyo to the fact that love came in many different shapes and forms.

Yet, that was still a big if as Kurenai pointed out, "I wouldn't get my hopes up. It's a long shot that enough minor village leaders would even be willing to go. Not to mention it might upset Iwagakure since I'm sure one of the topics that would be talked about is how they were behind a lot of the chaos going on along the Western border. Such a conference might become too tempting a target to pass up."

"I know," Ino stated, "But, the alternative is living in fear that Iwa might target them and they have nowhere they can turn to. I'm sure a few leaders will recognize it as being a good idea to form an alliance against Iwagakure aggression."

Kurenai inclined her head at Ino's point causing the blonde to mentally add, "Plus, it might give Naruto another opportunity to add a few Daimyo to our Family. I'm sure having him guarding such a conference might go a long way to get a few of the more skittish leaders to attend." Ino almost felt likely cackling like a villain in a movie that Koyuki would star in, but refrained due to Kurenai's presence. She watched the woman eat and wondered if she should give the woman the push needed to make her take the plunge. But taking in what the dark-haired woman had worn to breakfast she decided to focus her energies on more difficult targets to prove to the others that when it came to helping Naruto capture the hearts of women in order to move their ambition forward she was without equal. Not to mention Ino knew it was only a matter of time before she joined and the Hidden Eddy Inn became the home that the Yamanaka imagined it could be.

 ******************************** *  
A henged Naruto was sitting outside Tayuya's office waiting for his appointment as the silence was shattered as his Demoness shouted. "I don't give a flying fuck what he fucking told you. Those Earth Country fucks signed a pact with Koyuki that they would let her film a movie of her choice within their borders in order to prevent from getting cut off from Spring's resources. You tell that fat stupid fuck of a Daimyo that the time to pay up is coming around so he better stop sending you back after fucking come up with some bullshit excuse or I'm going to personally shove my next response so far up your fucking ass that your children's children will walk funny."

"Look Tayuya, I'm just the messenger…"

"Just the fucking messenger we are paying a shit ton of money to in order to finish these god forsaken negotiations asswipe," Tayuya said angrily.

"Well perhaps if you didn't personally insult the Daimyo's son then you could handle them yourself."

"The fucker was lucky I simply reduced him to tears after he refused to take no for an answer and thought he could grab my ass," the fiery red-head replied. "When we hired you to resume the negotiations you assured me that it wouldn't be a problem, especially since we already have a fucking treaty with these assholes."

"They aren't trying to back out of the agreement," the negotiator replied, "They are just saying that now isn't a good time. The Leaf, Kumo, and Sand are about to have their first Chunin Exams in a little over a year which means a large number of new Chunin are going to likely be filling all three Shinobi Village's ranks. That is making Earth Country nervous and they likely don't want a movie crew with ties to the Land of Fire inside their borders in the immediate aftermath in case hostilities do break out."

"Here's the thing," Tayuya said taking a seat behind her desk, "I don't fucking care. Koyuki is on my ass about getting the Earth Daimyo to honor their agreement, and so I'm getting on yours. You tell that fuck that if he doesn't give me a fucking date on when we can start shooting this movie, he's going to find his stupid ass cut off from Spring's resources. Let's see how fucking confident he feels about pursuing actions that might start a war while he's having a hard time keeping his fucking lights turned on. If you want, I'll even draft the fucking letter for you."

"No thanks," the man replied drily, "My job is difficult enough already without having to ease his ego after reading what I am sure would be an insult laden message from you. If you'll excuse me?"

"Don't let the door fucking hit you on the way out," Tayuya replied looking down as she began rereading the letter the Earth Daimyo had sent refusing to specify a date for the next Princess Gale movie to begin shooting. The delay was making a few of the other financial backers nervous causing them to begin sending out calls to writers to have the script rewritten to fit different shooting locations. One of the worst being someone had rewritten Shiho's story so that it took place on the moon without bothering to answer how it was possible to breathe on it. It wouldn't be devastating if the other financial backers pulled out, but it would hurt the image of the upcoming movie and if Tayuya had learned one thing it was that image was everything to a lot of the people in show business.

Crumbling the letter up, she tossed it into the garbage can while promising that someday she'd kick the Daimyo's ass for making things so difficult for her. Her anger though faded as a henged Naruto said, "Tough day?"

"Are you fucking deaf? That should have been apparent from all the shouting."

"Well maybe I can…"

"Did you bring what I asked?"

Naruto frowned at Tayuya's briskly cutting him off. He nodded as he said, "I'm not sure why you wanted me to bring this scroll to you."

"I have a line on someone that can help me translate it," Tayuya said noticing Naruto's face scrunch in confusion. She knew that she was taking a risk in not alerting him to what she had planned, but she couldn't take the chance that someone would notice her missing or Naruto suddenly appearing in her office. It had been the reason that she had contacted him via a messenger bird to bring the scroll that she had taken from Yugakure.

She breathed a little easier as the confusion disappeared from Naruto's face and he looked about the room for the listening device that had been planted in the room. She nodded her head towards the lamp on her desk causing him to nod in understanding as he said, "That's good because we've yet to have any luck. I'm pretty eager to find out what it contains and why the Hot Spring Daimyo kept it so closely guarded."

Tayuya nearly wanted to jump him right then and there as he perfectly filled in all the important details for the person listening in on the other end. She considered doing just that to give the spy something tantalizing to listen to, but figured it could wait for later. Smiling she came around the desk as she said, "That can wait till morning. For now it has been a while since we've been free to be together." She took the scroll from him and returned to her desk in order to lock it inside stating, "But first let me put this away so we can concentrate on something a little more pressing."

Tayuya smirked as she could imagine the person that had been spying on her and eavesdropping on her meetings in her office practically salivating at being so close to what she suspected was the reason she was being observed. Confident that the spy wouldn't let the opportunity slip by she followed Naruto out of the office. Her lover noticing that they were alone in the reception area created a clone to keep tabs on the scroll which silently slipped into the office before Tayuya locked it up.

 ********************************

It was well after midnight when the clone noticed the soft sound of a lock being picked. The clone gave the person credit as the door handle hadn't budged an inch as its lock was defeated. The handle began to rotate as the clone hid in the darkened office waiting for the person that Tayuya was sure was spying on her to enter the room. Hiding in a corner, it crouched down as the door opened and could tell the spy had been there before as she moved towards the desk without the fear of tripping suggesting that she knew the room's layout.

The clone took in the spy's appearance noticing that she was wearing a skin tight unitard with an embroidered vest. In the dark it was difficult to make out the color but he was sure it was a shade of blue, along with yellow markings running up the sides and covering the vest. She also had yellow ribbons in her hair holding together the twin buns of her dark brown hair.

The woman moved silently to the desk while the clone traveled along the wall to block the door she had entered from to cut off her escape. It heard the lock of Tayuya desk unlatch before the woman opened the drawer. She was about to reach for the scroll when the clone stood turning on the light via the switch next to the door as it said, "I don't think that…"

The woman rather than reacting in surprise or freezing immediately rolled over the desk towards the clone. Then all the clone saw was feet as she lashed out with a kick that suddenly seemed to strike hundreds of times causing it to fly out the doorway before bursting into smoke.

The would-be thief spun to snatch the scroll out of the desk even as a flash of red appeared behind her. Before she could register the new threat a fist collided with her jaw which sent her tumbling back against the wall before slumping down.

 ******************************** *

Tayuya smirked as she recognized the studio's head of security and the woman she had suspected was a little too interested in her business. When she had realized that her office had been bugged, she had considered using a genjutsu to reveal the culprit, but hadn't chanced it in case the woman had allies who could have pulled her out and would have revealed her shinobi abilities to them. Something that didn't appear to be the case as Naruto reported what his other clones watching the area noticed as he said, "It doesn't look like anyone is here to back her up. Any idea who she is?"

"Not really, she has been acting as the head of security for the studio," the red-head answered, "But I doubt that is her real name." Tayuya noticed the woman's eyes beginning to flutter before snapping open. She was about to leap into action, but Tayuya whistled casting a quick genjutsu which caused her opponent's body to freeze. Giving the woman a smirk she dropped to her haunches in front of her and repeating a complaint the woman had leveled against her multiple times said, "I'm really going to need to see your pass. We can't be too careful about who we let onto the studio lot now, can we?" The brown eyed woman simply glared at her causing Tayuya to stand as she said, "Look, one way or the other you're going to tell me what I want to know. So let's start with something simple. What's your name?"

"Go to hell!"

"Sorry, been there once already and I've no plans to go back." Tayuya looked over her shoulder and smiled before turning back to add, "Especially not after having been shown what heaven can feel like. Why don't I show you a glimpse? I'm sure that will get your tongue working."


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 67: Expanding Territories: Yugakure Part II**

"Wakey, wakey bitch."

The Spy that had broken into Tayuya's office had been awake for several minutes so she half expected a slap to follow, but remained relaxed in order hopefully by a few more moments to reflect on her situation. She cursed her getting caught as she had been too eager to try and recover the scroll from Tayuya to properly scout out the woman's office. But, after months of not hearing anything of value as the red-head had focused almost exclusively on the next Princess Gale film, it had been too hard not to act and miss her chance. But due to that rush she was now tied to a chair, and was positive that she was about to be tortured for information on where she came from and who sent her.

To her surprise though instead of being slapped, a warm weight settled on her lap as arms wrapped gingerly around her neck. "I know you're awake," Tayuya's voice said without the same harshness as before, "This really doesn't have to be an unpleasant experience you know." The spy was taken aback by the softness of her would be interrogator's voice so opened her eyes.

Tayuya gave her a smirk, which grew wider as the brown-haired woman's gaze moved down from her face and registered that she was sitting on her lap completely naked. Her captive's eyes grew wide for a moment before she met the red-head's eyes with a glare. "Is this the part where you threaten to rape me if I don't cooperate? Funny, I would think that was a job for the man that was accompanying you."

"Oh, no, no, no," Tayuya said sounding mockingly horrified, "That just isn't our style. Besides, if we were going to rape you, wouldn't you be naked as well?" She leaned in towards her captive as she whispered throatily in her ear, "Not to mention, it wouldn't be torture if he were to have his way with you." Her captive scoffed causing the former Sound-nin to pull away to state, "Oh, don't get me wrong. I know even if it feels good as long as it's against your will its rape. But, that's why we're going to play this little game." Tayuya stood from the woman's lap causing her captive to take in her surroundings for the first time. The bound woman was obviously surprised to find herself in a large spacious bedroom with expensive looking furniture.

Her gaze caught sight of a dresser with a mirror on it which from the angle of it, she was able to see a window behind her. The spy having expected to have been moved to Koyuki's mansion in Fire Country, where she stayed while filming movies at the studio, was shocked to see an urban environment reflected in it. The woman returned her glare to Tayuya as the red-head noticing her captive's barely expressed surprise said, "Very good, you're not in Fire Country anymore. You're in the Capital of Spring Country."

"How long have I been out?"

"You really don't know how this interrogation shit works do you?" Tayuya asked amused. "Generally, it's the person tied to the chair that gets asked the questions."

"Typically I imagine it would also be the person tied to the chair that is naked," the spy retorted causing a woman behind Tayuya to laugh.

"She does have you there," an equally naked Maki said causing the spy to notice her presence for the first time. The woman's eyes then traveled to the large bed that the recently revealed kunoichi was standing next to. It was a four-poster bed that had a translucent sheet surrounding it which due to the light on a night stand opposite of the woman's location was causing a shadow to appear on it. From the shadow, she was able to tell that there was a third occupant of the room, and she guessed from the build it belonged to the man that had appeared with Tayuya when they ambushed her.

Her gaze settled back on the red-head as she stated, "Tell you what. If you confirm my guess about where you are from, then I'll tell you how long you've been unconscious."

The spy simply met Tayuya's gaze with a blank stare as the red-head walked around her. "Okay then," Tayuya replied with a shrug when no answer became forthcoming, "Maki, why don't you get things started why I explain things to our guest."

The spy noted how a wide smile appeared on the other woman's face as she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

The woman watched as Maki climbed onto the bed causing her shadow to get cast on the sheet as she crawled to the sitting man who stated, "Um, Maki… I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this plan."

The man let out a groan though a moment later Maki's face lowered to his groin and her shadow melded with his. It remained stationary as slurping noises rose from behind the silk curtain, before Maki head began sliding up and down in his lap.

Tayuya smirked as Maki pulled away with a loud pop to reveal the proudly erect kunoichi tamer that had ensnared many a stubborn kunoichi. She noticed how the captive woman's eyes grew slightly bigger as she took stock of it herself. Maki caused Tayuya to giggle as she said, "At least one part of you seems quiet happen to go along with it. Just lay back and relax, because it's been so long since I've had you to myself I wouldn't care if the entirety of Suna was outside that curtain watching."

Tayuya watched as the spy filed away the information away that the other woman might be a resident of Suna. She knew that she was playing a rather dangerous game; as if it got out of hand Naruto would neither take the woman against her will, nor kill her in order to eliminate her. Furthermore, considering the fact that she was all but positive that her captive was from Yugakure, a place notorious for selling the secrets of others, she knew what the spy was learning would potentially expose the Family.

However, Tayuya was convinced that while her captive might have been working for the Daimyo of Hot-Water Country, she might have had an angle of her own in securing the scroll. She believed this due to how it appeared that the woman was working alone as while she had been unconscious for several hours, they had searched her apartment finding no sign that anyone else had been there. Not to mention how the spy had kept everyone at arm's length while assuming her duties as the studio's head of security. As such, Tayuya believed that much like Taki had apparently been assigned a long term mission to find and deal with Kanji by herself. Her captive had been assigned a similar mission to find and collect the scroll. She believed though that the woman had her own angle simply because as far as Tayuya could tell, the woman had not tried to contact anyone about her success in locating it. The reason could be that she simply didn't want to report as much without getting eyes on it, but considering how the spy should have realized that Tayuya was operating as part of a larger organization due to Naruto's appearance with it, the woman's lack of caution seemed suspect. After all, she could easily imagine that Daimyo Bora would be quite interested in knowing another group was also interested in what was on the scroll.

She focused on the matter at hand as she found it amusing to watch how the spy was looking away from the curtain as her cheeks began to color. Occasionally she'd look up whenever a loud moan escaped Naruto as Maki continued to suck his cock. But upon noticing Tayuya watching she'd catch herself looking so would quickly turn away.

Walking behind the chair, she felt her own pussy growing wet from the show as Naruto laid down on his back and apparently forgot about the audience so began to get lost in feeling good, causing his desire to make his lovers feel so as well to take over prompting him to say, "Maki, let me taste you."

The Suna jounin and member of its shinobi council quickly spun around so that she was lying atop of him with her pussy facing him. She let out a loud moan as Naruto immediately raised up to clamp his mouth to it and began licking her outer lips before plunging his tongue inside.

The act caused the spy to look back up and she shifted uncomfortably. Tayuya smirked since she imagined the kunoichi's body was beginning to react to the sight and sounds filling the room. Wrapping her arms around the woman's neck she whispered huskily in her ear, "So just to make it clear. I know you're a kunoichi from Yugakure, and I know you were tasked with recovering the scroll that I helped myself too. But, I'm thinking that you really have no idea as to what is on it, and are rather curious." The woman shifted her gaze to meet Tayuya's eyes as best she could so the red-head added, "I can tell you." She quickly registered the desire to know that appeared in the woman's eyes before it disappeared. The quick flash though was enough to confirm to her that her captive's desire for knowledge wasn't born of personal gain. But, likely a desire to know exactly why Bora wanted it back so badly, and if it was something that she could use against him. From her own time as Naruto's talent scout, as well as some insights gained from Konan's visit, she suspected the woman was one of the kunoichi not pleased with Yugakure's current path. However, the woman looked away refusing to bite on the tempting morsel that she had been given, so Tayuya sighed before stating, "Looks like we do this the hard way then." Coming around the chair to temporarily block the shadows of the moaning couple on the bed while they continued to orally please each other, she added, "Well, hard for you that is. For Maki and myself it is going to be extremely pleasurable. Now as you can no doubt already ascertain your chakra has been sealed and you have been tied to that chair. Oh, and just in case you get some funny ideas about breaking it while I'm otherwise distracted. Just know that the cloths binding you are specially made in Suna and are…"

An "Oh fuck," cut Tayuya off causing her to look back and see that Maki had impaled herself on Naruto's pleasure stick and was now happily bouncing atop of it. She watched for a moment and let her hand drift between her legs to give her cunt a quick rub as her pussy reminded her that it wanted to be stuffed full of Uzumaki meat too. She tore her eyes away and focused on her prisoner who was also watching the Suna kunoichi raise and lower herself on the dick buried inside her.

Tayuya continued to rub her snatch as the spy seemed to have forgotten about her presence for the moment, but when she remembered her eyes went wide in shock at seeing the red-head boldly rubbing her drooling cunt. Picking up from where she had been interrupted at she continued with a sense of urgency, "Anyway, those bindings will get tighter and tighter the more you struggle so I would recommend not struggling too much. Although, I suspect a little squirming is to be expected. You stay here and I'll be back to check on you to see if you feel like talking. Hmm, let's say in about an hour shall we."

With that Tayuya walked away to the edge of the bed and crawled in casting her shadow on the curtain. Moving to Naruto's face, she lowered her mouth to his and began kissing him hungrily while Maki continued to bounce on his dick as he fondled and teased her breasts. Already forgetting about her captive, she pulled away to take in her lover's face which showed the pleasure he was feeling from being buried inside Maki and wanting to contribute to it she moved down to his chest to begin running her tongue around his nipples. Hearing him groan caused her to bring her hand between her legs as it was music to her ears. Yet, soon her hand wasn't enough so she straddled his face and immediately felt him begin kissing her nether lips to drink in her love honey.

Tayuya leaned forward so she could wrap her arms around Maki's neck and pulled her into a kiss. The two kunoichi moaned into each other's mouths as their half of Naruto continued pleasuring their pussies. Maki eventually broke away due to her approaching orgasm causing her to arch back and grab Naruto's knees as she began grinding herself into him. It also served to pull her tits free of his hands which sought out Tayuya's instead while she leaned forward to clamp her mouth to the Suna-nin's breast. Flicking her tongue over the woman's nipple, she used her other hand to pinch and tease the other until Maki suddenly let out a loud shriek as she alerted everyone, "Oh yes… fuck yes… I'm cumming!"

Tayuya pulled back and watched as Maki shivered while her orgasm hit her. Naruto suddenly squeezing tighter on her breasts let the red-head know that the Suna-nin was also receiving a womb full of his seed. Maki fell back as she caught her breath; the action caused Naruto's cock to pull free and snap towards Tayuya causing her to get sprayed with the last few spurts of his cum. She leaned forward to clean it before taking it for a spin herself, but Naruto had other ideas as he pushed her forward and slid from beneath her.

Tayuya didn't mind as she was quickly filled with him once he got up to his knees behind her. She threw herself back to meet his thrusts and moaned loudly for her captive's benefit. But, seeing Naruto's seed leaking from Maki's just fucked lower lips couldn't deny herself the taste of the elixir that had been created from the essences of the two so pulled the Suna-nin towards her mouth in order to tongue fuck her cunt. She let herself get lost in the pleasure as she let Maki's cries substitute for her own while she thistly drank the seed that Naruto had deposited inside her. All the while confident that those cries were wearing down her captive's will, especially as she was sure soon the woman's body would be begging to experience the pleasure that she was witnessing Naruto give them for herself.

 ******************************** *

Mabui sat on her couch as she ate some take out ramen from a relatively new restaurant called Ichiraku of Kumogakure. She had met the owner and knew that it was Ayame's father, who was currently looking for a cook to take over now that he had established his newest chain. She had asked about where he planned to head next and she had held back a smirk as he had suggested Amegakure as his next stop. Seeing the ramen shop that Naruto had practically grown up on spreading to places where his ambition had filled Mabui with a sense of pride. She figured that much like the smell of the stand had reminded her of her lover; it would be a constant reminder of just how far they had come.

The door to her apartment opened causing her to hold back a smile as she figured the smell was what attracted the two women stepping inside who were Yugito and Samui. Her fellow Kumo-nin approached while Yugito said, "Since it seems Naruto is busy, are you settling for the next best thing?"

Mabui smiled as she teased back, "Are you projecting your own desires onto me? Teuchi mentioned that he thought his ramen might be some sort of jinchuriki attractant as you've been spending an awful lot of time there since returning from Turtle Island."

Yugito's cheeks colored slight before giggling as she admitted, "Well it is a scent he almost always carries on him. So you can't blame a girl for wanting to be around it as often as possible. Plus it doesn't hurt the food is to die for."

"Speaking of," Samui said nodding towards the bag, "There seems to be quite a bit."

Mabui held her hand towards it stating, "Help yourselves. I figured the smell might attract your attention. I thought it would be nice to eat with my new neighbors."

The other two women smiled at the gesture quickly helping themselves while Mabui's attention refocused back on the file open before her. Having read it several times already she couldn't focus exclusively on it so found herself thinking about how nice it was to have neighbors again, especially ones that she shared so much with. It was she supposed another sign of just how far the Family's ambition had come as Kiyomi had taken advantage of Kumo's economic downturn before the effects of the opening up trade with the other Shinobi Villages had taken effect to purchase up all the vacant apartments in Mabui's building. Therefore, as a result the top three floors of the luxurious building built into the side of the mountain belonged solely to Kiyomi's company.

Mabui had to give the fox credit as she had managed to purchase them without tipping her off as she had set up a shell corporation to do it. The new corporation which in hindsight Mabui should have realized might be tied to Kiyomi's company as it had been called Fox's Den incorporated was a real estate company which specialized in buying up properties and turning them around. Mabui had just recently become aware of the truth as she had looked deeper into the company as she had noticed lots of changes being made to her building. Finding the paper trail led to the Great Tree Shipping Company she had approached Karin, who had in turn told her to talk to both Mito and Kiyomi.

Cornering the two women, she had been touched and happy upon learning that Naruto had asked them to create similar home like environments for his lovers outside of Konoha as the Hidden Eddy Inn. The other two women of Kumogakure that were also members of his family had just recently moved in. Still, Mabui admitted that it would probably be a while before the recently renamed Hidden Thunder Inn would be as lively as its Konoha counterpart. Mabui was making plans to help the process along, but figured it would still be a while before they could be put in place as Naruto was likely focusing on the upcoming Chunin Exams. Not to mention moving his ambition forward.

Therefore in the meantime she had put her mental energies to other pursuits, one of which Samui inquired about as she looked at the file the Raikage secretary was only partial reading. "Reading about the missing-nin Balrog is not exactly something that I would want to do with a full stomach. He truly was a detestable man."

"I agree," Mabui stated having just started in her position around the time the powerfully built man had become a missing-nin. "However, having just become aware of his connection to the incident that occurred when the Whirling Tides Manor was purchased I figured it couldn't hurt to have a look."

"What incident are you referring too?"

Answering Samui's question Yugito stated, "It was before your induction to the family. But, right after Karin won the auction to purchase the Whirling Tides Manor, she and Tsunami were attacked by Balrog and a masked man. Thanks to her chakra sensing abilities she was able to identify the man as a rival bidder named Vega." Focusing on Mabui the former host of the two-tails said, "I looked into Balrog after the incident. But considering that ever since defecting he's bounced from one criminal group to another as an enforcer there wasn't much to go on. I just figured Vega hired him for some added muscle."

"A reasonable theory since even Ibiki investigation into S.I.N. would seem to suggest as much. The S.I.N. Corporation also rather quickly distanced themselves from Vega, stating that while he did work for them it was simply in the role of a consultant and buyer for properties the corporation was looking to turn around. They even suggested that he might have taken the role to lend his movements an air of credibility to cover his illegal activities."

Samui picked up the file on Vega as she said, "I see. Since I'm not tied to the more intelligence aspects of our ambition I'm not an expert, but I thought we are operating under the assumption that S.I.N. might have been interested in the Whirling Tides Manor as a front for something. But, this information would make it seem as if Vega could have been hired simply to assassinate Karin and the auction was just an excuse to appear in Wave with his target."

Mabui nodded as she replied, "That is one interpretation of the evidence. I would even go and state that it is the most probable conclusion one would make if presented the evidence we have gathered thus far."

Sounding amused, Yugito stated, "Yet, why do I sense a but coming up?"

"I suppose because I would have to add, but it feels too neat."

"Ah yes, and we would really hate it if something was nice and neat rather than snowballing into grand conspiracies," the blonde Jinchuriki stated amused.

Mabui was forced to smile as she replied, "Well it just wouldn't feel right if it didn't." The three Kumo-nin shared amused looks before she continued, "Besides, Karin seems to believe that Vega's interest truly laid with the hotel and his attacking her was simply because she had outbid him so attacked her group out of vanity. From what we've been able to learn about him, I would tend to believe that version of what happened."

"Yet, where does that leave us?" Samui asked. "It's likely that due to the mask he wears Vega was a member of the Hunter Division of Kirigakure. But, we have almost no information coming from there as all the villages currently tied with us are on exceedingly poor terms with them. Vega is as much a dead end as Balrog was."

"Maybe not," Mabui stated taking the folder from Samui to flip to a newer entry as she noted the others had finished eating. Turning the folder to face the other two women, they saw pictures of what looked like a massacre. More importantly to the women, they noticed that several in of the pictures featured shinobi wearing Kumo uniforms. Samui recognized some of the shinobi having attended their funerals, but Yugito having been on Turtle Island to keep tabs on Bee and Aisha as well as handling their punishment before Ay had arrived to take over was surprised.

"W-when did this happen?"

Answering the former host, Mabui explained, "This happened while you were away with Bee. A team of Chunin, with a Jounin leader, were ordered to raid a warehouse suspected to be a location that the criminal group Shadowloo was using to store drugs they were supplying to the area. You are looking at the aftermath of that raid. Two female chunin named Juni and Juli are currently missing, while all the males were killed but one. He was found in a state of near death and has been in a coma since then. He recently came out of it, and yesterday was well enough to finally shed some light on what happened. It turns out that both Vega and Balrog were there along with a woman with a glowing eye. I believe this glowing eye might have been a techno-organ that I was recently made aware of from our last intelligence gathering. If so, it seems that it might be possible that Shadowloo is behind the chakra armor showing up at the Whirling Tides Manor. It might have also served as a little bit of payback for outbidding them for it, especially if Vega is working for them."

"Wait, you're suggesting that Shadowloo wanted to purchase the Whirling Tides Manor?"

Nodding in the affirmative to Yugito's question, Mabui explained, "A casino would be a great way to funnel large sums of ill-gotten cash, which was what they wanted to build there."

"I don't know," Samui said sounding unconvinced at the idea. "If Shadowloo is involved they went through a lot of effort to cover their tracks. It would also suggest that S.I.N. is a front for them, yet it survived a rather thorough investigation from the Leaf without anything suspicious turning up. I find it hard to believe they would be so upfront about what they wanted the hotel for."

Mabui couldn't fault Samui's logic but tried to refute some of it stating, "Well, Shadowloo hasn't become as big a problem for the Leaf as it has been for us. Moreover, it could have been them hoping to branch out when they tried to buy Whirling Tides Manor."

"I don't know about that," Yugito said with a frown, "Didn't Vega turn up with those slavers in Wind Country? It would suggest to me that Shadowloo's reach goes a lot further than we think. Maybe we should ask someone in Suna to interrogate the surviving slave traders. It might turn out that they are more connected to Shadowloo then we think."

"I'll suggest it to Hanare," Mabui said thinking it couldn't hurt, especially if it brought them closer to learning if Shadowloo was the culprits behind the Chakra Armor attack on Bee, as well as what other plots the organization had which could interfere with their Family's goals.

 ******************************** *  
"Oh fuck yes, you motherfucker shoot your cum inside me," Tayuya shouted as she came after feeling Naruto fire rope after rope of his seed inside her already overfilled womb. She moaned in happy satisfaction with a slight tone of loss as he pulled out and Maki quickly wrapped her lips around his manhood.

He in turned groaned as Maki began licking him clean while Tayuya crawled to the end of the bed and stepped out from behind the sheet to check on her captive. The former Sound-nin was amused as the woman turned away as soon as she noticed that she was being observed having been engrossed in the shadows cast on the sheet surrounding the bed. Tayuya walked a little weak-kneed as she and Maki had been enjoying their lover nearly non-stop for over three hours. Every once in a while Tayuya would check on her captive to see how well she was holding up, in order to get the information she desired.

Tayuya watched the woman struggle not to squirm and rub her thighs together under her gaze. The red-head spotted the traces of Naruto's cum that she had left behind on the woman's lap from her previous talks due to it leaking out of her well fucked pussy. Retaking her seat on her lap, she took in the woman's elevated breathing, and rosy cheeks as the spy did everything in her power to avoid eye contact. Still she barely resisted as Tayuya placed a finger under the woman's chin to guide her gaze to her eyes. Almost immediately the woman's brown eyes locked on a glob of Naruto's cum that was near Tayuya's lips. The red-head used her tongue to swipe it up and moaned contently from the taste.

"Mmm, delicious," she said after savoring her lover's flavor. Wrapping her arms around the woman's neck as she sat on her lap facing her, she asked, "So, how about it? Do you feel like talking yet?

Tayuya could tell that the woman was on the edge of surrendering to the lust that her inability to move allowed to keep building, but not just due to the sights and sounds of the sexual acts that she had witnessed, but also to Naruto's pheromones which even now where filling the room driving all those present wild with lust. Pheromones which considering Tayuy's close proximity were driving the woman made with desire, and a need for release. Hoping to push the woman over the edge she leaned in to whisper, "You don't need to suffer. Just give in and I promise you'll never regret it."

The woman moaned in response as Tayuya leaned back to study her target and could see that she had just barely holding back from licking another grouping of Naruto's cum from her chest. Tayuya scooped it up with her finger and held two of her semen covered digits in front of the brown-haired kunoichi. She nearly laughed as she moved them before the woman, whose gaze tracked the movements like a canine following a treat. Seeing that, she brought them towards the kunoichi's mouth, who opened it to receive the creamy goodness, but at the last second Tayuya pulled her hand away.

The woman groaned audibly prompting her to say, "What's your name?"

"Chun-li," the woman said as her resistance crumbled due to the unbearable need she had to taste the white man cream hanging from the red-head's fingers.

"A pleasure," Tayuya stated placing her fingers against Chun-li's tongue. She watched the woman's eyes roll up into the back of her head as she moaned loudly while her pussy flooded her panties due to the small taste awakening a need that she could no longer control.

Chun-li didn't even offer token resistance as Tayuya pulled her face towards her chest. Instead, she licked along her captor's chest tasting more of the man the red-head had been fucking for the past several hours.

Tayuya watched as the Chun-li licked her chest like a woman possessed while she searched out for more of her lover's seed. She bit her lip for a moment as she felt a small hesitation about implementing the next phase of her plan, mainly because she knew her lover might not react well to it. This was because he was ignorant of a key factor, and even though she knew it would prove that he was the type of man that all of Naruto's lovers believed he was to her captive. It would also test him, and he probably would not be happy about it afterwards. But, having come this far she decided to proceed so whistled a short three note tune.

Behind her on the bed, Maki ceased blowing Naruto in order to ask, "Hey, do you want to try something new?"

"What?"

She climbed up Naruto's chest to sit on it and then grabbing his hands she held them against the posts of the bed. "How about you let me tie you to the bed?"

Tayuya could hear the smile in Naruto's voice as he said, "I believe we've done that before. Am I going to need to search you for a kunai?"

"I'm pretty sure with how eagerly you've explored my body already you would have found one by now," Maki replied with an amused tone. "This time I want to do it and us a new jutsu that I've developed. It will block out your sense of sight and sound, just leaving you your remaining senses." Tayuya imagined Naruto was giving the Suna-nin an unsure look which prompted her to say with a pout, "Please, I promise you'll feel things you've never felt before."

The smile he wore was easy to hear in his voice as he said, "How can I refuse such a tempting offer?"

Tayuya looked over her shoulder to watch as Maki pointed to her cloth roll and due to her chakra which was infused in the material; it began to respond to her wishes. Like a snake, the end of the roll shot forward and wrapped around Naruto's wrists tying him to the bed. The rest of the cloth bundle fell inert after Naruto was secured so the Suna kunoichi tore off a small piece that she tied around Naruto's eyes and then applied a seal to.

Almost immediately Naruto said with a voice several octaves louder than normal, "Hey, who turned out the lights. It's a lot darker than... Wow, I really can't hear anything either. I guess I'm at your mercy now, huh."

Tayuya watched Maki reach forward to caress Naruto's face, and could imagine the look of contentment the Suna-nin wore. She knew it was a sign of trust for Naruto to allow himself to be put in such a similar situation to how the two had first become bound together considering Maki had intended to kill him at the time. It was that fact which had made it rather difficult for Tayuya to convince her to go along with the plan that they were now putting into motion. Still, she had succeeded by reminding the Suna-nin that the best way to bring the captive around was for the emotions to be as real and raw as possible. That way if things went as Tayuya expected, it would be harder for Chun-li to believe she was being duped if Naruto showed he had been as equally in the dark.

She watched Maki's shadow turn around and she lowered her face to Naruto's groin causing him to moan loudly as she gave his mansicle a large lick. Tayuya turned away as Maki continued to tease their shared lover in order to prepare him so a new combatant could enter the arena that was his bed. She pulled her chest from Chun-li's licking face causing the woman to stare at her hungrily as Naruto's scent and taste had acted as an aphrodisiac for the kunoichi. Cupping the woman's face, who began to suck on Tayuya's thumb which had rested near her lips, the red-head asked, "Do you want the burning need between your legs to go away?"

"Yes," the woman whispered almost pleadingly, "Let… let my hands go so I can get some relief please. I've answered your questions."

"You've answered a question," Tayuya corrected, "I have many, many more. But, you do deserve some compensation for your coming around." The red-head stood from Chun-li's lap and almost immediately the woman looked towards the gathered seed that had leaked from her as they had talked. Hugging her from behind, Tayuya ran her fingers down her captive's front. Dipping her fingers in the puddle of cum, Tayuya raised them before Chun-li and when the brunette leaned forward to try and clean them, the former Sound-nin said, "Why settle for leftovers when you can have it straight from the source." Chun-li looked away from the tantalizing seed as some of her modesty returned, but Tayuya whispered, "It's okay; there is no need to be ashamed. You're right in thinking that burning desire is just your body giving into the stimuli it has been fed these past few hours. It is not a weakness on your part to want to experience the same pleasure you've witnessed us enjoy. I'll let you have a crack as well, and he doesn't even have to know. Currently he's been blindfolded and his sense of hearing is being blocked. You can just waltz over experience the thrill of riding his big fat cock and be returned to the chair with him being none the wiser. Would you like that?"

Chun-li's gaze focused on the shadows being cast on the silk screen. Tayuya, brought her cum coated digit next to the brunette's lips and began rubbing her index finger around them until they parted so the woman could suck it clean. Tayuya took it as a sign that she had surrendered to the desires burning inside her so undid the knot holding her captive to the chair. She helped the woman stand while noticing the darkened material where her lusts had seeped into it.

Chun-li stood shakily mostly to her having sat in the same position for several hours, as well as her hands were still tied behind her back. Tayuya moved in front and crouched down before her captive pulling down the woman's pants as she went. She was mindful of the fact that despite her captive's chakra still being sealed, that didn't mean she was completely defenseless. But, as the scent of Chun-li's arousal hit her once she got her pants and panties down past her hips, she felt that the only thing she would need to be worried of was being trampled as the brunette tried to reach Naruto to have her drooling pussy plugged full of Uzumaki meat.

Chun-li stepped out of her pants with Tayuya's help, who tossed them to the side, before taking a moment to inspect the woman. A neatly trimmed bush of brown hair laid just above her pussy which was dribbling its fluid down the insides of her powerfully built thighs. Confident in her plan, Tayuya turned her back on Chun-li stating, "Follow me."

For a moment, she felt a spark of warning that the woman might attack her, but Naruto let out a groan due to Maki circling the head of his cock with her tongue. Tayuya felt the thought of resistance fade from her captive who followed behind. Tayuya stopped at the foot of the bed, pulling the sheet to the side as she said, "Feel free to enjoy with my compliments. We'll talk more after you've gotten some relief."

Tayuya helped the woman stand on the bed, as Maki made room for her. Chun-li squatted down over his dick and moaned as Maki holding it ran it along her slit; she then pulled it back causing the head of it to scrap against some of the hairs of the brunette's bush. Having felt the new weight on the bed, and seeing as Maki was shaved completely while Tayuya had an arrow above her cunt, Naruto asked, "Has my sexy demoness come back for more?"

Tayuya laughed as it was rather loud due to his sense of hearing being blocked as a result of the seal that had been applied to the cloth covering his eyes. Maki smirked as well as she continued to tease the kunoichi by dragging the blond's cock against the woman's nether lips. Finally though she held it steady and Chun-li having enough of the teasing quickly seized the opportunity to impale herself on it.

"Oh fuck," Naruto groaned, while Chun-li shrieked as she came just from finally feeling the cock nestle up against her deepest spot. Tayuya bit her lip a little bit in concern since she was sure the woman's cunt was trying to milk Naruto of his seed, but she breathed easier as he seemed to whether the store. "Fuck Tayuya, how can you still be worked up enough to cum just from having me in you?"

Naruto sighed as he realized there was no point in asking a question he wouldn't be able to hear an answer to. But he was surprised as after cumming so hard, he felt who he believed was Tayuya begin bouncing almost frantically on his cock. He enjoyed the stimuli that his remaining senses where feeding him and admitted Maki's little game was making the experience rather incredible. He could feel Maki's lips when she pressed them against his chest and looked forward to guessing where they would appear next. Yet, he couldn't help feeling something was off as Tayuya almost felt too frantic riding atop of him.

Focusing on the sensations he was getting from her, while trying to ignore Maki's teasing kisses which were feeling more and more like a ploy to distract him, Naruto felt the picture his mind had been feeding him of Tayuya being the one atop of him begin to fade. He knew people that were aware of his many lovers might doubt him, but Naruto had always maintained that he could tell the subtle differences he experienced with each of them. He tended to believe that was one of the reasons his Harem didn't experience lots of jealousy or infighting, as he always treated them as individuals so recognized those things that made them as such. Including what differentiated them when in the midst of making love.

So, while the woman riding his cock was moving in a similar manner as he could picture Tayuya doing. It seemed off, particularly since he couldn't picture her getting off to such a degree without him participating. Tayuya like with how she talked gave as good as she got, and he couldn't imagine her enjoying riding him when Naruto couldn't hear her talking dirty to him. Furthermore, after several hours of passionate sex already, he just couldn't picture her fucking him so wildly as if she was starving for it or had been denied release for hours on end. Naruto's eyes grew wide behind the blindfold as he quickly realized what his lovers were up to.

Tayuya watched Chun-li as she bounced on Naruto's cock lost in a daze. Her head was staring up at the canopy of the bed as she rode him while facing the foot of the bed. She had been rubbing her pussy absentmindedly, but focused on Naruto as his head suddenly turned to where Chun-li had been sitting. He suddenly looked back as if he could see her despite the jutsu blinding him as he said, "Tayuya, whatever you're doing put an end to it now."

Chun-li hearing those words began bouncing even faster as she likely suspected she was about to be deprived of the orgasm that she had been working towards. Naruto groaned as the woman's cunt bore down while she moved faster and harder to cum and perhaps feel him do so as well. "Fuck…miss…stop…shit, I'm going to cum…" Chun-li did the opposite as she felt him swell inside her and moaned in frustration as Naruto refused to coat her in the warmth she was craving.

He clamped down on the desire to paint a new womb white as he steadied himself to say, "Tayuya, stop her now! Maki untie me."

The words reverberated through both women as Naruto used the Voice to make each woman comply with his orders. Tayuya moved forward grabbing Chun-li and pulled her off his cock just as Naruto exploded. His seed hit against the entrance of her cunt causing the brunette that had been on the verge of protesting seconds before to scream in release. Maki meanwhile made a handsign that caused the bonds holding him tied down to loosen. Naruto sat up pulling the blindfold from his eyes causing his sight and hearing to return. He was greeted to the view of Chun-li's rear facing him with her pussy coated in his seed, as well as the sounds of her satisfied breathing.

Looking at both of his lovers, he could see they were worried that he was angry, but strangely enough could also tell they were both feeling a sense of pride in him. Deciding to hear their explanations before deciding on whether to be angry or not, he said, "Alright, what were you two really up to?"

 ******************************** *  
"I don't like it," Tsunade said causing Naruto to chuckle from his couch. Currently in his apartment as it had been a little over a week since the encounter with Chun-li. He had listened to Tayuya's explanation that she had believed Naruto would recognize it wasn't her and that upon doing so would demand they stop the woman from binding herself. She had felt it would give them a means of gaining the woman's trust when she realized the truth of her situation.

It had been a ploy that had worked since while she had recovered from her orgasm, Chun-li had put enough together to realize the control that he would have gained over her had he came inside. She hadn't been happy about being manipulated into sleeping with him, but she got over it quickly enough as she realized that they had answers that she had been searching for. Also, realizing that they had gained nothing in bringing her to the edge of binding herself only to back off, it had prompted Chun-li into also answering their questions. What had followed was an exchange of information that had left Chun-li speechless as she had learned that the scroll that she had been tasked with finding contained the secrets of the Binding, the jutsu that both the Temptation and Yugakure's Enticement Touch had derived from.

In return, he and his family had learned from Chun-li that Bora had no idea who had taken the scroll. She had been assigned the long-term mission of finding it, which she suspected was as much to keep her from causing trouble for the Daimyo and Village leader as it was because she was one of the village's best investigators. She had only suspected Tayuya mainly due to her many trips to the Village hall to use its Hawks to communicate outside the village. Although she hadn't known that the former Sound-nin was a kunoichi, Chun-li had thought it possible that she was communicating with a thief about Yugakure's defenses. Having cleared just about everyone else that had been visiting the village at the time, the brunette had admitted it was her last shot in the dark theory.

Naruto had found the woman cute as she had knelt on the edge of the bed, obviously embarrassed about her actions, and still not wearing any pants. Yet, she had been too proud to admit to it as the other three occupants on the bed had been completely at ease with their nudity. He had still been a little crossed with Tayuya and Maki, but it was more to do with just how much faith they seemed to have put in him. He supposed that what he hadn't liked the most about their plan other than being left in the dark was their faith that he would always choose the right thing. It had worked in the case with Chun-li, but he feared what would happen if he had chosen his desires over his sense of decency.

He didn't let it bother him long though as Tsunade hearing his chuckle said, "I'm serious."

"I know," Naruto said still sounding slightly amused causing a vein to appear on his lover's brow. He swallowed hard, but continued, "But, this is a good chance to scout Yugakure again, but this time with a person on the inside. At the very least we'll at least learn something of how they go about gathering information and blackmailing people."

"Provided you aren't walking into a trap," Tsunade said agitated. Her concern was easy to see as was the mirroring looks on the other women present faces which were Konan, Mikoto, Fu, Ayame, Naruko, Kiyomi, Sage, and his mother. "Honestly, why didn't you just Bind that woman to you? How do you know she didn't run straight to Bora and tell him that you unlocked the secrets of the scroll?"

"I didn't Bind her because I didn't know the first thing about her," Naruto said quickly. "It is kind of hard to commit to being willing to spend the rest of our days together if you can't be sure you even like someone. The only reason Tayuya was willing to let me get that close to it happening was she was fairly certain Chun-li was from Yugakure. She never laid eyes on her, but from talking to Konan, she knew there are a few kunoichi from there not exactly happy with the village's direction."

The blue-haired member nodded as she said, "Daimyo Bora did name two such women. Names I did supply Tayuya with shortly after my own induction. I believe when Tayuya heard her name that is when she decided to move onto the next phase of her plan."

"Basically that's correct," Naruto said with a reassuring smile which he sent to Tsunade. "Besides, if it was a trap do you really think I would be taking Ayame with me?"

"What's that supposed to me," Ayame said in a huff, "I've been training hard and put myself through some painful processes to increase my chakra to be able to handle myself."

Naruto looked over aware that his comment had hurt his official girlfriend's feelings so said, "I just mean that if it was a trap I wouldn't be so callous as to endanger anyone else."

It wasn't exactly the correct thing to say as the rest of the women, minus Sage all sent him various disproving looks with his mother stating, "Oh really. Afraid we couldn't take care of ourselves without our big strong Naruto there to defend us."

Naruto knew he had waded into dangerous territory as his gaze shifted from woman to woman. He settled on Sage, who said dispassionately, "I would recommend remaining silent."

Naruto sighed before replying, "It's good advice." However going against it he added, "But, what I mean is that I wouldn't be so callous with endangering you all. I know you can all take care of yourselves in a fight, but if I truly thought it was a trap I would insist on more precautions." Focusing on Ayame, he stated, "With that said, don't think I believe this is completely without risks. We will be in the heart of enemy territory and among some of the best people there are at ferreting out secrets. We're going to have to be on our guard at every moment, while giving off the appearance of being a couple in love on vacation."

Ayame smiled, as she replied, "I think I can pretend to love you. But comments like your previous one are going make it harder."

"Hey," Naruto said, "Would it help if I said you are currently the only woman I feel that could pull this off."

Ayame's eyes grew wide as she could tell Naruto wasn't just saying it to make her feel better so said, "Well it couldn't hurt."

Seeing her smile, he said, "I know all the hard work you've been putting into your training. But they haven't seen it, which is why I think the only reason they aren't going to be on full alert with our presence is because they will be underestimating you."

"It does make sense," Kiyomi said, "They would know Naruto wouldn't bring an untrained civilian into a possible military operation, especially one he has been seeing romantically." Focusing on her lover, she said, "Still this does hinge on Chu-li being the type of woman that you believe her to be. If she has revealed you have multiple lovers, they will suspect you have managed to keep other secrets from them."

"I know," Naruto admitted, "But that die has been cast already. Yugakure has accepted my request to stay there. I've requested one of their basic vacation packages for Ayame and mine's anniversary."

"Don't splurge on my account," Ayame said teasingly.

"Well, I suspect we'll be upgraded to one of their VIP packages," Naruto said with a smile.

Konan nodded before inquiring, "I take it that you believe that if they do, then they are going to be using the opportunity to try and get information from you."

"Or possibly try and put me in a position to blackmail me," Naruto replied with a nod, "Don't forget they'll likely know of my childhood wish to become Hokage. Not to brag but I like to think I tend to end up on most people's lists to do so. More than one person has been blackmailed by a mistake committed years earlier so they might just hold onto anything for a future date."

"But what are the benefits to even going?" Tsunade asked not exactly at ease with the idea.

"For now I just want to get an inside view of their operation," Naruto replied. "Furthermore, we might be able to use the information they have gathered at some point to our benefit." Seeing the women a little uncomfortable at what he was suggesting he quickly said, "I do not mean using it to blackmail anyone. But some of the secrets they have might shed light on mysteries that we are investigating. But, people opposed to us might only be because of some leverage Bora has and removing that leverage works to our advantage. Plus, there's just something else…"

When her son trailed off, Kushina asked, "What do you mean, Honey?"

Naruto thought for a moment before explaining, "Well, you wonder why I'm so sure Chun-li is an ally and I feel it's because she hates what her village has become. I guess you could say it kind of feels like Chun-li is worried her village is losing its soul. She said that although she had planned to give the scroll to Bora, she also had planned to make a copy to find out why he wanted it back so bad. I guess Bora wasn't afraid of her doing such because he had it for so long but had been unable to translate it."

"He could have been unconcerned for another reason though," Naruko suggested. "He could have planned to simply eliminate her if she succeeded. It is possible that he did the same to that Anbu kunoichi Taki, which would explain why her trail has gone cold."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yes that is indeed possible. Chun-li was aware of Taki's mission to hunt down Kanji. She was shocked to learn about what happened to her, not to mention that she hadn't heard of her return. However, it could be due to the fact that she had only kept sporadic contact with Yugakure since accepting the mission to find the scroll. That contact was nonexistent while she operated as the studio's head of security so as to not tip anyone off. But learning what happened to her is something I think we can all agree is important. She does after all have information on the Binding, and the scroll. She also saw my face and would know I have a harem of stunningly beautiful and talented women tied to me."

"Which if she did return to Yugakure, my love, and Bora had her eliminated means she was likely tortured for everything she knows," Tsunade said worriedly, "Which also means it doesn't matter if Chun-li doesn't talk, they might already know."

"That thought had occurred to me," Naruto admitted, "But, Bora likely would have already made his move if that were the case. He also wouldn't have needed to bother with finding the scroll either."

Tsunade sighed. "I still don't like it, but I can see your mind is made up." She moved to sit in an available chair before asking, "So then why don't you tell us why you actually summoned us here."

Naruto indicated the blue-haired woman sitting next to him before stating, "Actually, Konan was the one that asked to speak with everyone. I'll let her explain."

Konan stood feeling a little nervous at what she was about to suggest so took a steading breath before stating, "Back during the celebration of Whirling Tides opening, I asked Naruto to give his blessing to my restarting Akatsuki. I want to return it to the purpose Yahiko originally envisioned. As always, he was nothing but supportive, as to why I asked to meet with you… I now ask that you will also lend me your support."

"How so?" Naruko asked confused.

"In various ways," Konan explained. Focusing on Kiyomi she said, "In the beginning Akatsuki was supported finically by citizens who supported our goals. When Tobi took over, we turned to illegal means of supporting the organization. Naturally, with this return to the right path it would help greatly if we could count on the support of the Great Tree Shipping Company."

"Well I guess that explains my presence," Kiyomi said amused. But a frown appeared seconds later as she said, "However, I do not know if that will be wise."

Konan frowned as did Naruto who quickly said, "Kiyomi…"

The red-head held up her hand to explain her position, "Naruto, as much as I can understand what you are trying to do in redeeming Konan's friends' dream. The fact of the matter remains most people remember Akatsuki as a terrorist organization. A group, that did a lot of harm, and can also harm the reputations of those associated with it. This I'm sad to say includes those that offer it financial support. If the Great Tree Shipping Company is shown to be too closely associated with Akatsuki then any future inroads for expansion will likely not be made in countries bearing ill will to it. This can also be the case for Countries where your influence has just reached, as would be the case with the Land of Rice Paddies."

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked.

Kiyomi indicated one of her daughters to say proudly, "Please fill everyone in Naruko."

Naruko smiled before stating, "I've recently had a breakthrough in reestablishing Master Jiraiya's spy network. A major hub of it was actually located in Konoha, which I guess shouldn't have been a surprise. It turns out that while the information had been drying up as the funds to support it dwindled; enough was still coming in. This information included who was being chosen to replace the slain Rice Daimyo." Focusing on Konan the blonde woman continued, "The new Daimyo is going to be a woman named Chiyo. She was the daughter of the Daimyo from the Land of This before it was destroyed by Sasori. It turns out her family is the closest one related to the previous bloodline, and with her living in the Land of That as a guest it is felt her taking the thrown shouldn't upset the balance of power greatly."

Konan sat down feeling the weight of Akatsuki's past actions shattering her hopes before she could even begin, but Naruto placed his hand on hers stating, "We'll find a way Konan."

Konan smiled weakly but said, "Thank you, but perhaps it was foolish of me to think we could just restart it." Focusing on the fox Bijuu she added, "But I see what you mean. With the state of Rice's economy they would likely gladly open their trade routes to you, not to mention let you build a port in the north. That all goes away if the new Daimyo bears a grudge against Akatsuki and myself. Unfortunately, while Ame has benefitted from the alliance that distrust tends to keep people from hiring our shinobi so I do not have the resources to support a reborn Akatsuki."

"Would you not charge for Akatsuki's services?" Sage asked. "I'm sure there would be people willing to hire powerful ninja regardless of who they were associated with if the price was right."

"Unfortunately, those people tend to be working on the wrong side of the law," Konan said dejectedly. "People like the Daimyo of the Land of That for instances who was also the one that hired us to destroy This."

"Wait, what?!" Naruto said sitting up, "The Daimyo of That was the client."

"Yes why?"

Not sure what the implications could be he explained, "Because the bastard's son was in the village at the time of the attack. Why would he hire Akatsuki and put his boy in danger?"

"Likely to throw off any suspicion people might level towards him, especially as they doubled in size due to annexing This's territory," Tsunade explained receiving a nod from Konan.

"Indeed," the blue-haired woman stated, "Sasori had strict orders not to harm the boy, although he was free to make it look convincing. The fact that Chiyo survived could be said to be an unintended benefit. Particularly since by taking her in, they appeared to simply be good neighbors."

"Well it may have just paid huge dividends as well," Naruko added. "The Daimyo's boy Shu is engaged to her, which means the That Daimyo's family has just moved from a ruler of a minor city-state to a bona fide country."

"I can't believe Shu would be an active part of such a plot though," Naruto stated.

"He may not have been," Sage said in her usual gentle, but detached tone. "Yet, he might also not be the person that you remember. At some point he may have learned the truth of how his father acquired his neighbor's territory."

Naruto didn't want to imagine such a possibility, but inclined his head at it being a possibility. Also, there was no telling where he would side if he learned the truth of the matter even now. Making a mental note for Sasame to keep tabs on the people she may be answering to, he changed the subject, "Well, money issues notwithstanding, the other reason Konan wanted to speak with you is to ask for your strength."

"Huh?" his mother asked eloquently.

Mikoto laughed as she explained, "He means that where she needed Kiyomi's money, she wants us to fill in spots on Akatsuki's roster."

"That is essentially correct," Konan confirmed, "Although Tsunade's presence was due more to inform her of what I had planned as at some point I will need to make my pitch to the Kage of the Villages." Focusing on Ayame she added, "Your presence was unexpected though, but please don't take it to mean that I consider you weak. But it was Naruto that suggested for me to approach the rest of you."

Ayame smiled as she said, "Oh, don't worry. I'm aware enough to know I wouldn't qualify as an S-ranked fighter. Yet."

"Hey," Naruto said sounding slightly annoyed, "Why are you letting her off the hook?"

"Because I was just here to make you dinner when you made your, 'Do you really think I'd take Ayame into danger comment,'" Ayame said teasingly, "I know I wasn't invited for the, 'Would you like to join a group where the lowest ranked member is S-class meeting?'"

Naruto scowled at her until he broke into a smile when she stuck out her tongue. He looked around and saw his mother on the verge of pouting so asked, "What's wrong mom? This is what I thought you wanted, a way to kick ass and take names while helping with our ambition."

"Oh, I'm happy my darling son recognizes my strength and would suggest for me to join." Kushina looked like she was trying to find a polite way of phrasing her next words, but failing blurted, "But Honey, we just became lovers and after years of being haunted by your cock now you're asking me to move away. It's not fair." Mikoto laughed as did the other women causing Kushina to pout more as she stated in a petulant tone, "It's not funny."

"Oh, I've seen mothers having trouble letting go, K," Mikoto replied playfully, "but I think you just topped them all."

Konan felt her good cheer returning as she said, "True, you will be on the road some if you accept. But there is nothing to say you cannot call this place your base of operations. In fact my hope would be that you would. I want Akatsuki to act as a type of do-gooder organization. We will not be accepting money for missions, but traveling the country side to help those unable to hire a shinobi village. It should also allow us to respond to crises faster and allow us to alert The Family that much sooner."

"It also doesn't hurt to have members made up of villages that the previous incarnation had attacked in the past," Tsunade pointed out. "Still it will be a tough sell particularly to the Raikage. Suna would be another."

"Yes," Konan admitted positive Suna wasn't over Deidara's attack or nearly losing their Kazekage. "But, I believe with Karura's help I will be able to convince the council to support us."

"How?"

Answering, Naruko's question Kiyomi guessing stated, "I see, we aren't the first people you've approached. I take it Karura would be another woman you want to become a member."

"And she has already agreed," Konan said, "It will mean she vacates the seat that was created for her, but considering a few of the people that supported its creation were probably rather shocked to find out about her change in policies. I doubt they will put up much of a fuss. It might even cause them to support the decision. An empty spot will also appear on the council as a result."

Mikoto frowned as she asked, "Is it really worth the gamble that the person that takes it will not be a hardliner?"

Naruto nodded as he answered, "I believe the ability to be able to move freely is worth any potential headaches in Suna. Our ambition has taken root there so will not be so easily removed not without hurting its economy. But, if we can get Akatsuki off the ground then they can go where shinobi affiliated with a village cannot, and will be able to act as they please."

"But Honey, if the members are tied to Konoha or other villages won't people just accuse us of using the name Akatsuki as a front?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, there will undoubtedly be such charges," Naruto replied, "But that is another reason for you to be the women to join." Focusing on Fu, he explained, "Fu, as a former victim of an attack by Akatsuki your joining will send a powerful message that it isn't the same group in spirit." Moving on, he began to explain his ideas on why each of his lovers, excluding Sage, were best, "Naruko, joining would have allowed you to continue trying to reestablish Pervy Sage's spy network, which now that you seem to be on your way makes having a reason to move from place to place all the more important. It might hinder you some in places that do not want such a group traveling through their lands, but something tells me Pervy Sage had as much trouble traveling through them as well. Sage, you've been by your sister's side all this time and are a powerhouse in your own right so can continue to move with her without raising suspicions. Plus, your association with Konoha is superficial at best which should prevent people from leveraging the charge that we are using Akatsuki to handle village business under the table." Sage nodded in agreement so Naruto turned to his mother and Mikoto adding, "Mikoto, you have every reason to hate Konoha and have publicly turned down any offers to rejoin. It would be hard to imagine people would think that you would join a group advancing Konoha's plots, and mom; you were also a victim of the previous Akatsuki leader's attempt to capture Kiyomi. People might not know you were a jinchuriki, but they do know Tobi was behind the attack and believe that because of him you nearly died." Focusing on all of his lovers he stated, "The fact that you are all kickass ladies that have been hurt by the shinobi world just lends credence to the idea that you would want to act as a stabilizing force. I believe that in time, people would begin to turn to you knowing you are acting in the best interests of the helpless as opposed to even a shinobi village which might have an objective of its own."

"Well should such a change occur then I can say that we would be able to offer this reborn Akatsuki financial support," Kiyomi stated. "In the meantime though, it might be prudent to lend your support to Toki's calls to form a minor country alliance. There you can pitch Akatsuki as a countermeasure to outside influences."

Tsunade frowned before stating, "I'm not sure that would be a good idea. You wouldn't even need to mention it for people to know she was talking about Iwagakure."

"True," Kiyomi countered, "But, that would be something that I believe would be a huge selling point for the minor countries to sign off on. Particularly for those along Earth Country's western border. Plus, the idea of having a group with ten S-class warriors patrolling those lands would give even Iwa something to consider before enacting any plots. Not to mention, I imagine one of the first places the charges that Akatsuki is acting as the Alliances way to meddle in Iwa's plots without angering the Daimyo would originate from would be Earth Country. The best way to quiet those accusations would be to be operating in countries being affected by those plots with the permission of the rulers themselves."

Konan could see the benefits of Kiyomi's suggestion so said, "I will ask Toki to allow me to attend for such a purpose."

"Alright them," Ayame said attracting everyone's attention, "with that settled, let's eat." Naruto nodded and smiled as he watched his lovers move to dig into the large meal the ramen cook and waitress had made. Following after them, he felt confident that in time the Legacy of Akatsuki would be something that both his teacher and his deceased disciples would be proud of. Accepting a plate that Ayame had prepared, he also felt that it was to recapture the Legacy of those that came before that motivated Chun-li so was sure she would become a great ally for his ambition.

 ******************************** *

Chun-li felt like a piece of meat as she and the other attendants both male and female stood lined up near the entrance of a villa that an important guest would be staying at. She had returned home after learning about the scroll and the role her village played in its history. She had reported to Bora that her last hunch had failed to bore any fruit so had to listen to him berate her for wasting so much time on it. He had then informed her that rather than having her waste more, she was being assigned to the attendant program. Naturally, she had protested vigorously, but ultimately the current leader of both her country and village had put his foot down. He had also assigned her training to be overseen by Mai Shiranui.

Chun-li had expected to have a happy reunion with her childhood friend, and the granddaughter of the previous village leader. But, it wasn't to be as it appeared that while she was away Mai had become converted to the new principles of Yugakure, namely use any means necessary to feed Bora's information network. A fact that had caused the two friends to argue bitterly over the two weeks since her return, with Chun-li arguing that Mai was turning her back on everything her grandfather had taught her. While, Mai had countered that under Bora's leadership the formerly poor village was richer than it had been in its entire history, and due to the information it gathered protected from almost every major power. Chun-li hadn't been convinced arguing that if the price was the village's soul then it had been too high.

Mai had tried to assure her that she was overreacting, but if anything over the course of the two weeks Chun-li had become convinced things were worse than she feared. Particularly as she had watched Mai appear almost charmed by Bora, due to the way the man constantly favored his best attendants with expensive gifts. All in all, Chun-li feared that it had been a mistake to return as it was possible her village's soul had already been corrupted to the point of no return. The reason she had returned to the village had been in order to substantiate some of Naruto's claims. Moreover, she had hoped to find out the truth about Taki, whom he had claimed had been enslaved by Kanji. She had asked Bora about her and noted how cagey he had become. She had explained her curiosity as the hope that Kanji had been behind the theft and as such the Anbu might be of some assistance. The Daimyo had assured her that he wasn't claiming that he had asked Taki as soon as the scroll had been stolen. He had claimed Taki doubted Kanji was behind the theft while avoiding her questions about how she could be sure, but not know where the missing-nin was. All in all, it had left Chun-li with the fear that Taki was dead having been eliminated for knowing too much about the scroll and its origins.

A fact that left the Yugakure kunoichi feeling alone and scared. She wished she had accepted Naruto's offer to help, but due to her embarrassment, and despite being aware that the knowledge she possessed about him had gained her more than him, she had told him it was a matter for Yugakure to settle on its own. Now however, without a single ally she wondered if it had not been foolish to turn him down. She wondered if the fate that awaited her was slowly losing herself by prostituting her soul bit by bit for scraps of information and trinkets from Bora, or if eventually they would tire of her resistance and just eliminate her outright. She wondered if it came to the later would it be Mai that they sent after her and if her friend would accept the task.

She stared at the back of Mai's head as she like many of the other male and female attendants was posing so that when the VIP entered they would be chosen to service them. Chun-li had no idea who the guests were as she still wasn't trusted enough to see the actual intelligence gathering operation. Instead, she had been taught the basics of the Enticement Touch, which she was sure had also served as a means of interrogating her. Chun-li had felt almost grateful for the ordeal that Tayuya had put her through as if not for having suffered through the heights of her lusts as she had, she was quite positive she would be sharing the same shallow grave that she was confident Taki now occupied.

The door to the villa opened with Bora saying charmingly, "And now let me present to you some of the finest attendants that our village has to offer."

Despite what she would have expected her reaction would be due to the disgust that she held in her new assignment, and at the idea of serving some over-privileged noble while wearing the skimpy black and gold dress with pink shoes which she was sure would entice him to think that he could touch her as he wished. Chun-li was shocked as her pussy quickly moistened when Naruto stepped into the villa with a beautiful brunette on his arm.

Naruto's eyes grew wide at the various attendants standing before them. Reaching behind his head in embarrassment he said, "Um, Daimyo Bora… it was really nice of you to upgrade my vacation package. But I'm just a genin, I'm sure this is way out of my price range."

"Nonsense," the man replied sweeping his hand back over his blue hair. Scratching at the tattoo over his right eye which looked like two opposite facing C's, he said, "I mean you've taken out several members of the Akatsuki not to mention several high-ranking missing-nin. I'm sure you are flush with money, but that is beside the point, this is my treat. We do not get many shinobi visitors and I want you to leave with a good impression. I know how your village cautions against active shinobi from visiting."

"Yeah, they made me sit through a long video cautioning me to remember to think with my big head," Naruto said.

He flushed red with embarrassment as Ayame said sultrily, "Well in your case they mean the big head on your shoulders." Chun-li noticed that a few of her fellow kunoichi looked at the blond man in a new light with several of them almost looking eager to be chosen and use their feminine wiles to seduce him. She wished she could see Mai's face so as to see just how far gone her friend was, since although the kunoichi dressed in red had always been flirty, she still found it hard to believe Mai would use sex to trap people and ruin their lives.

Bora cleared his throat stating, "Well with that said, please choose the attendants you wish to spe help you both relax. For the package that you've been upgraded to, you will be assigned a pair which each taking care of all your requests. We've arranged each pair was the senior attendant in front with their junior in back."

"Really sir this is too much. Right Ayame?" Naruto said almost pleadingly.

"I don't know," his girlfriend replied, "I think it will be kind of nice to live like the rich and famous do."

Naruto sighed before saying, "You're going to get me into trouble. I'm pretty sure accepting gifts and such is what that video was warning me about. But I can't say no to you so I'll let you choose."

Ayame gave him a bright smile before kissing him on the cheek. She made a grand show of moving before each group before stopping in front of Mai stating, "I guess we can go with these two."

"An excellent selection," Bora stated making it sound like she had selected a fine Wine. "Now please excuse us and Mai and Chun-li will be back shortly to move into the attendant rooms in the attic. In the meantime, relax and make yourselves at home."

 ******************************** *

Tsunade made her way through the Torture and Interrogation department on her way to Ibiki's office. Stepping inside she wasn't too surprised to find Hanare there considering her role as the leader of the J.A.I.N. But, the presence of a chunin that she recognized as being the one that had possessed information on the plot to kidnapped Naruto, but had chosen to ignore it did catch her off guard a little. She could tell her presence was making the young man rather nervous which considering how she had berated the entire department for their screw up she couldn't blame him. But putting the past behind her, she said to Ibiki, "You said you might have some insights into what the goal of the bandits that were terrorizing Rice are."

"Yes, milady," Ibiki said, "Actually it is Tanzo here who was the one that formulated the theory."

Tsunade sent an appraising look to the black haired youth, who she knew had failed the Chunin Exams twice before finally passing. According to what she had learned, the first time was due to his teammates opening up the scroll they had been given during the second exam resulting in their disqualification. The second time was due to their not making the cut in the joint Suna and Konoha chunin exams that had followed. Still upon having succeeded in the third Ibiki had tapped him to join his department. Needless to say Tsunade was still waiting to be impressed.

"Go ahead son and tell her your theory," Ibiki said as the man seemed rather overawed by her presence.

"Um… right," Tanzo said, "First, Lady Tsunade please let me formally accept responsibility for my screw-up in regards to…"

Tsunade held up her hand stating, "There's no need to go into that now. You made a mistake and the important thing is to have learned from it. The fact that Ibiki would call myself and Hanare here would seem to imply that he believes this theory of yours holds weight. If so, then you most likely have seen something analysts from all the allied villages have missed up till now. That alone tells me Ibiki was right in his opinion of you, and is perhaps showing off a little."

The young man's cheeks colored from the praise. He got ahold of himself when his boss cleared his throat so said, "Well… thanks. I hope I prove him correct." Getting serious he explained, "What I believe is going on with the bandits is part of a larger theme that I have noticed."

"Which is?" Tsunade asked folding her arms under her bust.

"Namely, just how peaceful it has been lately."

Tsunade had a hard time not scoffing and sending an incredulous look towards Ibiki. But, from the small almost undetectable smirk on the man's face, she suspected that if she acted on the impulse by the end of the meeting she would be wearing egg on her face. Still, a portion of her disbelief must have been visible as the young man quickly explained, "I know you are faced with hundreds of threats on any given day. So my claim must seem rather silly. After all, with the additional intel gained from both Suna and Kumo, it would seem the number of threats has grown, not the opposite. But what I am talking about is a little harder to detect, which is the isolated incidents caused by missing-nin just taking low paying jobs to survive or working as enforcers for crime bosses. Those type of incidents are treated with a low priority, at least outside of when clients arrive for us to deal with them. But monitoring them has shown a marked decrease in such cases over the course of the last year or so. It could almost be traced to the period of time just after Pain's Invasion of Konoha."

"Really," Tsunade said in interest, "But why would you say this decrease is tied to the activities of the bandits that had been harassing Rice?"

"Um…well…" Tanzo said sounding less confident as he knew what he was going to propose was purely speculation.

The Chunin trailed off not wanting to be the cause of the Hokage's disappointment again if she thought his theory was wrong. However, Ibiki said confidently in his place, "The reason is because there was a period in the past when missing-nin activity experienced a similarly remarkable drop."

When Ibiki also trailed off expecting his subordinate to pick up again, she sensed the Chunin's uncertainty. Focusing on him, she said, "Well are you going to make me guess?"

Hearing the sternness in her voice caused Tanzo to pull himself together. "Sorry, well the last time that it seemed Missing-nin were dropping off the map was during the period just before the Sound Village came into being."

"What!" the Hokage said not liking the implications.

Hanare joined in stating, "It's true. After Tanzo brought his theory to Ibiki, and he passed it on to me, I did some investigating. Tanzo based his theory on data gathered by Konoha in the years before Orochimaru's village was officially established. The current trend shows a similar drop in missing-nin reported crimes."

"Still, that doesn't mean someone is out there trying to establish another village," Tsunade said quickly. She noticed that Tanzo seemed crestfallen at her dismissal, but she carried on, "It could just be due to less Shinobi going rogue due to the stability of the alliance. Not to mention with the three villages working together it would be harder for them to operate in our lands since just crossing borders wouldn't eliminate pursuit."

Tanzo recovered his confidence as he realized that the Konoha's leader was making the same mistake he had in dismissing a possible threat due to her own prejudices. He couldn't exactly fault her as establishing a hidden village was much harder than most people gave it credit. Hoping to convince her, he said, "Lady Tsunade, with all due respect you berated us in the Intelligence Department for being too quick to ignore a potential threat. Are you not doing the same now?"

He gulped audibly as a scowl appeared on her face at his admonishment. But a moment later an amused smile appeared. "Alright, convince me."

Tanzo cleared his throat after nodding in order to explain how he reached the conclusion that he had. "Um… First off, the counter arguments that you pointed out occurred to me as well. That was when I first approached the Head Interrogator. Still, I was fairly confident in my theory, mainly as most missing-nin do not operate in the Five Major Elemental Countries. At least not for long stretches, but it is admittedly harder to verify that for Lands of Earth and Water. With that said, even though the data I had access to was collected by Konoha, it is actually detailing missing-nin activity in lands outside of Fire Country. Minor Elemental Countries are where most crimes committed by rogue ninja occur, mainly because the victims tend to have to hire shinobi to deal with them. In a major Country that has a Shinobi Village or the few minor countries with them, the shinobi are tasked with protecting their borders."

Tsunade frowned, but it was due to her earlier quick dismissal, when she should have assumed Ibiki calling her down would mean he had confidence in the Chunin's theory as she had just moments before claimed. Focusing on Hanare, she asked, "I'm guessing then that your involvement was to use J.A.I.N.'s resources to see if the other villages are noticing how Missing-nin related crimes are dropping."

Hanare nodded before replying, "Yes. Both now and then there was similar drop off. Although there was a spike in what I would call preplanned and well executed crimes or raids."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow not sure what the woman meant so Ibiki explained. "Basically, she is referencing crimes or plots similar to the one that used the bandits to disrupt Rice's trade. Thanks to Naruto, we now know they were stealing supplies for a third party. That group is likely planning to establish a village similar to how Orochimaru did."

Tsunade looked back to Hanare asking, "I take it then that you would say the recent bandit troubles represented the same spike there was in the past."

"Correct," the woman that headed up the Alliance's information gathering wing replied, "It caused a much larger spike to appear in one area then might have otherwise been there, but there are others. The reason it was so pronounced is because the bandits were operating with the Rice Daimyo's approval. However, there have been other crimes that while on the surface might appear to be just a bandit raid could be construed to have some greater purpose. A hospital was raided in the Land of Rivers. The people that hit it stole medicine and medical equipment. They killed any witnesses to the theft and managed to clear out an entire wing of equipment without raising an alarm until morning. In Rice, the bandits focused mainly on shipments carrying weapons and medical supplies. Plus, then there was the raid on the Vault."

"The what?" Tsunade asked unsure what the woman was referring to.

Ibiki though did giving an impressed whistle. He heard of it, but mainly in rumors that drifted his way so normally wouldn't have been impressed. Yet, what did gain his praise was that Hanare was speaking of it as if the rumors were true, which meant that Kumogakure had willing shared the information. The former Jomae village kunoichi explained, "The Vault is where Kumo is rumored to keep the special weapons and other items that it has come across."

"You mean pilfered in most cases," Tsunade said a little bitterly remembering some of the old animosities due to a few of her Clan's relics having been rumored to have been stolen by Kumo. But she took a calming breath remembering that those feelings were beneath what her Family was hoping to achieve.

Hanare carried on as the Hokage steadied her emotions, "I'm sure most people would share that sentiment. But, if you need any proof that Kumo is coming to believe in the benefits of the Alliance their verifying the existence of the Vault is proof enough in my eyes. But, as to sharing what was taken, that I'm afraid is another matter. However, rumors persist that among some of the items that were stored there were relics of the Sage of the Six Paths."

"Great," Tsunade stated feeling a headache coming on, "As if there aren't enough things to worry about."

Hanare gave a sympathetic smile before replying, "I wouldn't fear that suddenly lost legendary weapons are going to turn up. I think there would have been more of a sense of urgency from the Raikage if that was the case. Still, his head Anbu Captain Tosen was not pleased with his even telling me of the raid. I kind of got the sense that the Vault was more of a storage area for items that Kumo wanted to study in order to create better weapons or shinobi. More of an R and D installation, rather than an armory."

"I'm not sure how comforting it is to think someone would risk angering Kumo for unfinished research or abandoned experiments," Tsunade stated. "Especially, if you believe it is the same group that might be wanting to establish a new shinobi village. Making enemies of Kumo, and thus the alliance isn't very smart."

"We would have to prove that it was them behind the raid first though," Ibiki pointed out. "Plus, they may have used a third party as seemed to be the case with the Bandits. That was what Hanare means though in pointing out the spikes in high caliber crimes. On the surface they might appear to be just random acts, but put them together and you get the sense that someone is gathering supplies that a fledgling village would need. Since a new village would also need personnel a natural resource for that would be missing-nin explaining why so few have appeared to cause trouble recently."

"It also explains why the Daimyo of Rice Country allowed himself to be roped into the scheme and why he was murdered," Tanzo said excitedly seeing the Hokage coming around. "That is the second to last component necessary to form a shinobi village after all, a Daimyo willing to shelter it. In recent memory only two shinobi villages have been established since the sudden appearance of others after Konoha's founding. The first was the Village Hidden by Flowers in the Land of Vegetables. It was an act that resulted in the war that saw it disbanded and the treaty which resulted in the children of the Vegetable Daimyo being held as hostages. While the incident that saw Flower destroyed recently wasn't a neighboring countries' plot. Quite a few were likely pleased with its destruction and are not thrilled that Daimyo Haruna is trying again using the Wandering Ninja survivors. The Village Hidden in the Sound while now defunct had been the newest, but it didn't necessarily go unnoticed when it was founded. The fact that they so quickly applied and were accepted into The Third Hokage's alliance with Suna and the other minor villages was likely what saved them from experiencing a similar rocky history as Flower. That fact might also be why the Third accepted them before they could be properly vetted. By becoming Konoha's ally, at least on paper, if prevented enemies that might have tried to eliminate them from attacking, which might have forced Orochimaru to reveal himself."

Tsunade sighed before saying, "A fact I'm sure Orochimaru was counting on. He knew of Sarutobi-sensei's desire for peace so took advantage of it in order to slither in close."

"Yes," Tanzo agreed, "But Orochimaru was the final component needed for the founding of a successful village. You see, a Daimyo no matter how ambitious has to weight whether allowing a shinobi village to form in his country is worth the risk of upsetting his neighbors. There are a plethora of missing-nin out there, yet only a handful of those would be capable of attracting shinobi to their name, even less with the skills necessary to make a ruler wager that a new village with sufficient strength to ward off attack could be built. That might also be why this new village isn't afraid to pick a fight with Kumo and by extension us. The person this village is being built around may already see us as enemies."

Ibiki let the Hokage ponder the possibilities for a moment before adding, "I don't think I need to point out that Ino's report of what she encountered when she tried to read Ahiko's mind would seem to imply an Uchiha is behind this. There are currently only two viable suspects, not including Mikoto."

Tsunade nodded gravely but pointed out, "Sasuke was hit by Naruto's Rasenshuriken and considering the damage that must have been done to his cellular structure the chances of anyone rallying to his name are rather small."

"I wouldn't underestimate what his name is capable of," Ibiki pointed out. "There is a reason certain parties have draped themselves in the names of others."

Tsunade nodded aware that Tanzo wasn't sure what they were referring to as it wasn't common knowledge that Tobi had claimed to be Madara Uchiha. While Konan had shared that information with the Family after her joining, they had purposeful not let it out to prevent the idea from even taking root. Still, if Tsunade had to wager on which of the two Uchiha was trying to build a shinobi village, she would put her money on it being Tobi, and was likely claiming to be Madara to do so. She considered releasing the knowledge that they believed Tobi was in fact Obito Uchiha to the Alliance and the public in general. She imagined quite a few of the missing-nin that may be rallying to him would turn on him if they found out that they were being misled, especially by a shinobi that had achieved the rank of genin as one of the few achievements attached to his name.

Yet, two things stopped her from doing so. The first being that as her lover proved, being a genin didn't necessarily mean a person hadn't acquired a great deal of strength. But the second was that she was loathed to tarnish the name of a hero of the Leaf Village without being a hundred percent certain the person deserved it. While there seemed to be very few people among the Family and its allies that doubted Tobi and Obito were the same person. This included his teammates; people that Tsunade imagined would want to deny it the most. Yet despite the consensus of thought on the matter, they still didn't have definitive proof, and she was sure that without that if her lover was standing there then he would tell her not to destroy Obito's name.

A part of her considered doing it anyway, since if Obito was trying to build a Shinobi village it was for the express purpose of aiming it right at Naruto to pick up where his version of Akatsuki had left off. But, then Tsunade knew she would be acting to protect herself, and not what her lover stood for. Sighing mentally before she pushed her concerns away, she focused on Tanzo stating, "I'm very impressed with what you have possibly uncovered." The Chunin beamed proudly which made her smile before focusing on Ibiki with a serious visage, "I want you to set up a task force to uncover any further evidence to support this theory. Don't divert resources from investigations already in the works, but I want this to be given a priority for whatever resources become available."

"Understood," Ibiki said snapping to attention along with Tanzo.

The Hokage's gaze drifted to Hanare but before the blonde spoke the J.A.I.N commander stated, "Right now I do not have any manpower to add to such an investigation, we're still in the assembling and organizing personnel stage. The few men and women I have available are already tasked with just processing the vast amounts of information being gathered from the Villages of the Alliance's established Intelligence departments. I'll pass along your concerns to the sister organizations in Suna, Ame, and Kumo, but I can't promise they'll take the threat as seriously as we do."

"I'll share what was discussed here with the Kazekage and Raikage," Tsunade said preparing to leave to write the message. "I'll also send word to Daimyo Konan. I'm sure we'll get some cooperation from them." Tsunade walked past Tanzo and placed her hand on his shoulder as she said proudly, "Keep up the good work. I'm sure you have a bright future."

 ******************************** *

Ayame felt amazing as she lay on a massage table getting a rubdown by one of the attendants that had been assigned to take care of Naruto and her during their stay. The attendant taking care of her was a Yugakure woman named Mai Shiranui. Ayame groaned as a knot in her thigh gave way from the woman's skilled hands. Ayame knew that despite the woman's claims that Yugakure had abandoned their Shinobi heritage that she was as deadly as any of the other kunoichi she had encountered. The Ramen waitress and kunoichi in training briefly wondered how she would fair in a fight with the woman, but abandoned it as Naruto had made it quite clear that if they were put in such a position then it meant they had failed in their objective. That objective being to learn more about the village, as well as some of the key players in it.

Both Naruto and she had identified several prominent people and gathered what intel they could. One of the people Ayame had observed was a woman that offered self-defense classes to the visitors. She was a high spirited young woman, which impressed Ayame as she knew the woman had been a member of Kanji's harem. The woman, Yuri Sakazaki, had faced off against Kin during The Family's raid on Kanji's compound. As Naruto's lovers hadn't been able to stick around many of the women had scattered with Yuri eventually finding her way home. Like many of Kanji's victims she had been unaware of The Binding that had made her obey him, but The Family had doubted her turning up in Yugakure was a coincidence.

Ayame had signed up for Yuri's classes and was rather proud of how well she fought against the woman. She had found that she had to hold back to prevent from appearing too skilled. While Yuri was talented in her own right, her family's style which incorporated some basic understanding of chakra was somewhat lacking against the kunoichi training that she had received. Still, Ayame wondered what Yuri was looking for, but she suspected the martial arts instructor was looking for knowledge on how Kanji had controlled her so figured his home village was a good place to start. Having probably experienced the Temptation's Touch, Ayame figured Yuri correctly believed that the techniques used by the attendants of Yugakure might be related. Still, there was a reason the brown haired fighter's agenda hadn't been uncovered as despite Ayame suspecting that she was investigating the village had yet to uncover proof.

She moaned again as Mai attacked another knot of tension from her training with Yuri earlier. This time she also felt an added sensation as her masseuse channeled chakra into her leg where she was rubbing. Ayame felt a tingle pass through her that reverberated throughout her pleasantly like the aftermath of downing a good wine. It also caused a sense of arousal in her and created a desire to please. Having experienced it quite a bit during the trip, she knew that soon Mai would ask her a question.

Therefore, she wasn't surprised when Mai said in a voice that held a slight echo of command, "So, being lovers with one of the Leaf's strongest warriors must mean you hear all kind of interesting things. I'd love to hear about what life is like in one of the big five Shinobi villages. Is there anything of interest that you could share?"

Ayame felt the compulsion to spill all sort of interesting things to the woman, but almost as soon as it appeared a warm feeling spread through her. From Tayuya's experience with Kanji, she believed the chakra which bound her to Naruto was attacking the invading chakra like white blood cells did an infection. Koyuki hadn't experienced a similar sensation, but she believed that was due in part to Mai having to operate under Fubuki's gaze when the Spring Daimyo had visited, and had been unable to use the Enticement Touch to its full effectiveness.

When the compulsion faded, Ayame answered, "Mmm, nothing comes to mind. Despite how strong Naruto is, he is still a genin so is left out a lot of the important meetings."

Ayame held back a smile as a hint of annoyance appeared in the otherwise kind woman's voice as her frustrations with being unable to compel real answers from the waitress continued. "Still, with how often he appears to find himself in so many important events, he must hear something of importance. He's going to take part in the upcoming Chunin Exams, isn't he?"

"Yes," Ayame replied seeing no harm in answering.

Mai seemed pleased as she believed she could learn something of value from the current line of questioning. "I imagine he must be excited, as are a lot of other genin going to be involved. It's been over a year so there must be a rather impressive class of skilled genin looking to compete. Has he heard anything?"

"You'll have to ask him," Ayame replied finding it hard not to sound amused.

It grew harder as Mai said annoyed under her breath, "That's kind of hard since Chun-li's hogging him."

As if to punctuate her complaint Chun-li landed outside the glass wall of the villa's massage studio. The scene outside of the room had used to be that of a rather beautiful and spacious garden. But currently it looked like a devastated battlefield. The cause of that devastation appeared a moment later with Rasengan in hand which he slammed into the ground where Chun-li had landed, but had quickly vacated. The jutsu kicked up a huge dust cloud that slammed into the window causing the two women to lose sight of the fighters.

Ayame giggled as she recalled the morning of their first day when Naruto had chosen Chun-li as his attendant. Mai hadn't mind, but as she demonstrated her skills as a masseuse she had panicked as Naruto and Chun-li had begun fighting in the garden. It had left Ayame with the feeling that the bun-haired girl's conversion into an attendant was not going smoothly. When Bora had arrived obviously inflamed, it all but confirmed that Chun-li wasn't going along with the new way of things. What had surprised both of them though was Mai's quickly backing Bora up as Koyuki and Konan had made it sound like the attendant was someone not exactly thrilled with her village's tactics either.

Yet, Ayame knew that people could change so guessed that somewhere along the way Mai had been converted. The expensive jewelry she wore, and fine clothes still seemed new enough to Ayame that she suspected it had been a slow process.

But both Bora and Mai had been stunned when Naruto revealed he had asked for Chun-li to spar with him. Naturally both of them had tried to convince the blond that the point of a vacation was to relax, but Naruto had responded, "Well my master Jiraiya always spoke highly of the shinobi from Yugakure. He always felt it was sad for you to give up on your heritage."

Ayame had noticed that Mai showed a small hint of guilt at her lover's statement. But it had quickly disappeared when Bora had countered, "We haven't turned our back on it. We have instead embraced a new way of living, one that doesn't involve constant warfare and death. Besides, when compared to the other villages Yugakure has always had very little power in which to compete with."

Naruto hadn't appeared convinced as he caused a few of the other female spectators that had gathered from the other villas as a result of the commotion to flush with desire while he rubbed the back of his head while wearing only tight shorts. "I don't know about that. If Chun-li is an example to go by of Yugakure's strength then I'd say you vastly underestimated your village."

Ayame noted a few of the Yugakure shinobi and kunoichi seemed to wear a mixture of pride and shame on their faces from Naruto's words. Most seemed unaffected though, with Mai teetering between. Bora just seemed annoyed, but covered it well with the act of the accommodating host as he said, "To each their own. But sir, why don't you try a more pleasurable means of relaxing?"

"Oh, I intend to, but engaging in some training with a talented opponent is an opportunity much too tempting to pass up," Naruto said sincerely causing Chun-li to show a measure of pride. "Besides according to her these villas used to be where you kept your training grounds. You've remade them quite nicely, but I can really feel the drive, pride, and passion of all the Yugakure shinobi that practiced here in the past. It fuels me with a need to push myself in order to get stronger so that I can protect what is important."

"Well we live to serve," Bora said, "Just please don't tear the place up too badly."

Naruto chuckled, but stated, "I can't make any promises."

Ayame giggled from the memory as well as the large crater now residing where his jutsu had hit became visible once the dust settled. She suspected that both Naruto and Chun-li had delighted in tearing up the area as she was sure their doing so was driving Bora insane.

Naruto stood straight and Ayame's pussy moistened due to her lover's wearing only a tight pair of shorts. Chun-li charged him wearing the same black outfit she had when they had first arrived. Guessing it to be her attendant uniform due to all the skin it showed, it displayed the woman's powerful legs as she kicked at Naruto. Despite it being difficult to follow due to how fast the woman's leg moved, she was amazed as her lover blocked or avoided all of them. Chun-li then followed the attack up by flipping forward into a handstand as she spun around it a circle with her legs spread out in the splits above her. Naruto backpedaled away from the spinning kick before dropping into a crouch to swipe the woman off of her feet. Chun-li raised her hands and remained airborne as the speed of her rotation kept her from falling. Ayame gasped as she expected Naruto to get hit, but he teleported away as the Yugakure kunoichi landed.

Naruto was smiling widely from the spar, but then suddenly turned away. Chun-li looked like she was about to take advantage obviously enjoying the fight as well. But she stopped as Ayame suspected Naruto informed her why he was no longer facing her. She looked down and covered her exposed breasts which had slipped free of the cloth covering them due to all the spinning she had done. She quickly tucked them in place, but before the fight resumed it appeared Naruto called an end to it.

Ayame had little trouble spotting the erection her lover sported as the outline of the blood filled muscle became visible. She suspected that as both he and Chun-li entered the villa that they would both quickly take a cold shower. She knew that Chun-li had experienced the pleasure of having Naruto's cock inside her, so could only imagine how tempting it must be for the woman to want to enjoy it again. Ayame moaned as Mai continued to rub her down and looked forward to showing both women just how good it was.

 ********************************

Chun-li shivered under the cold spray of the shower as she tried to forget the image of Naruto's cock, both from the experience with it and moments ago as it had reacted to her exposing herself accidentally. It proved difficult since she had felt a sense of pride that her body could affect him so. Not to mention, she had been exposed to how virile a lover he was almost every night since his coming to Yugakure as Ayame had little issue with sleeping with him at any moment. She had truly taken Mai's suggestion of, "Just forget we are around," to heart. In fact, Chun-li doubted there was a room in the villa that Ayame and Naruto had yet to make love in.

She resisted the urge to begin rubbing her pussy from her own experiences with the blond man as the cold water did little to tamp down on her desire to feel him inside her again. Chun-li found it strange how she could feel so tempted to do so, especially considering all she had learned. But the fact that he had revealed so much to her without the assurance that she would remain quiet did suggest he was a person that could be trusted. She guessed that was why she truly did believe him when he claimed the reason he had come to Yugakure was not just to spy, but to help her in her wish to return Yugakure to the village it had been.

She sighed as she turned off the water figuring remaining under the cold spray would just make her sick. Drying off, she picked out a clean outfit all the while hating it, especially as it had just proved so inadequate for a woman with her skill sets. She had always marveled at how in the past despite wearing similar attire Mai had managed to keep from popping out of her top. Yet, even then Mai had worn it as a means of distraction; after all if a man was too busy watching her chest bounce, then he was going to be easier to deal with. It never ceased to amaze Chun-li how even veteran shinobi could lose themselves at a critical moment in the hopes of seeing a woman's breast pop out. Although Mai's current outfit was cut in a similar manner as her old one, albeit made of finer materials, Chun-li wondered if it would stand up to the rigors of a fight. She felt depressed as she guessed it probably didn't matter as Mai seemed to become more and more like the other women and men that had sold their warrior souls to Bora's vision.

She dressed in the outfit which to her its only saving grace was that Naruto had complimented her in it. But, that compliment paled in compassion to the value of the many that he had paid to her as a fellow warrior. She suspected that was the other reason she was tempted to give herself to him. Since, like she would want of any man that she was with, she would want him to recognize her strength as well as her beauty. During the past week, she had felt alive in a way that she hadn't in years primarily because he did view her strength and will as a benefit. Whereas even her Yugakure comrades wanted her to let them to fade in order to become an empty shell that guests could lust over. That Mai had seemed to join those ranks was a devastating blow as she had viewed the woman as a sister after the previous Village Head and Mai's grandfather had taken her in after the death of her father. Having learned from Naruto that Mai was being seduced by the vision of the man that had taken him from them; Chun-li swore she would make Bora pay. She just feared that she would have to go through Mai to do it.

Naruto had promised her that he would do all that he could to prevent such an occurrence, but after several days of observing Mai, neither felt confident they could trust her with the knowledge. They both feared that she would believe it to be a lie, and thus put them in a position where they would have to find a way to silence her. But Chun-li also feared that she was too far gone to care. Yet, to her surprise it was Naruto, who seemed positive that was not the case and continued to encourage her to believe in her friend.

She stepped from her room into the attic section of the villa where both Mai and her rooms were. She frowned as she slid open Mai's door to see the television in the corner. Walking to it, she turned it on to see the live feed of the massage room. The angle of the disguised camera afforded her a view of the massage table where Ayame covered only by a towel was lying down. Chun-li knew that with the push of a hidden button underneath the table, Mai could begin recording either the conversation or whatever blackmail material an attendant was attempting to gather. Naturally, most of the blackmail material was of a sexual nature often brought about by using the Enticement Touch during the massages. There were similar set-ups in all the villas, as well as a crawl space between the Attic and level below so a Yugakure shinobi could access various eavesdropping or peeking locations. The entrances to them were located in the attendant's rooms, which were rarely visited by guests.

Her attention was pulled to the screen as Naruto entered the room having showered as well. She heard the amused tone in his lover's voice as she asked, "Did you enjoy yourself out there? You've really trashed the view."

Although still off screen, she could picture his wide smile as he countered, "I don't know. I think I caught quite the view out there."

Chun-li blushed as she imagined he was referring to her flashing him. Ayame smiled back as she replied, "It did appear that you caught quite the eyeful. Luckily for you, I'm such an understanding girlfriend. I could have picked some of those hot male attendants."

"True, but then I don't think I would find it nearly as sexy to watch as they rubbed their hands all over you," Naruto replied.

Chun-li smirked as it was Mai's turn to blush as the atmosphere of the room became more sexually charged. Ayame sat up pulling the towel around her as she asked, "Does it make you excited watching a beautiful woman rubbing me all over."

"Why don't you come over here and find out."

Ayame slid off the table walking to where Chun-li imagined Naruto was sitting. Just before she disappeared off camera, she dropped the towel. Having witnessed a similar scene before she pictured Ayame reaching into the robe Naruto wore after he showered as she stated, "Yes, it appears you are quite excited. But is it really from me, or from your playing around with Chun-li?"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Maybe a little of both, but it is definitely all for you right now."

Chun-li watched Mai's face turn an even darker shade of red as she could imagine Ayame sitting on Naruto's cock. The loud moan being all that the woman needed to know it was buried inside the Ramen Waitress. Watching Mai, Chun-li felt some hope for her friend as she knew that despite her flirty attitude she hadn't been all the experienced with sex. Her apparent nervousness now as she tried to act as if everything was normal and not stare seemed to suggest that she hadn't begun using it as a tool overly much, if at all.

Not that Chun-li was much better off despite not seeing what was happening. Hearing Ayame moaning and the sounds of her bouncing on Naruto's rod caused the Yugakure kunoichi to recall her own experiences with it. Unable to resist she began to rub her pussy through the thin strip of cloth hiding her pussy from the world. She sat on the floor before the television and began to get lost in the memories of pleasure that she had. She was on the verge of sliding the cloth to the side to begin fingering her pussy, but stopped as Mai said embarrassedly, "I…I have to go… Bora has asked all the attendants to gather for a meeting… I... should see what's keeping Chun-li."

Neither acknowledged her as Ayame moaned, "Yes, Naruto give it to me. Fuck me… harder."

Mai quickly scurried from the room, so Chun-li hurriedly made herself presentable to leave for the meeting, sure that they would be asked to stay after so Bora could berate them for how little they had learned. She tried to ignore the wetness between her legs, but took some solace in Mai being in a similar state. She just hoped the meeting didn't last long as she wanted to pick up where she had left off, and found that she was consider asking Naruto to attend to her needs for a change.

 ******************************** *

Mai's world was quickly spiraling out of control. The meeting had gone exactly as she had expected with Bora being extremely disappointed in her efforts to gain valuable information from Naruto. Chun-li had hardly seemed phased by it, and strangely enough had seemed rather calm. Almost like she had made a life altering decision. Mai feared what it was as she knew her friend hated what Yugakure had become, and despite her insistence that she would come to understand how the information they gathered protected the village. In her heart Mai knew that Chun-li would never come around.

Mai wondered what would happen should Bora tire of her fellow kunoichi's insolence, but tried not to think on it. She knew it was cowardly, especially as she suspected that Bora would jail her or worse. She just couldn't understand why Chun-li wanted things to go back to how they had been. Primarily due to how the village had gone from one of the poorest around, to one of the richest, even competing with the incomes of the Five Major Shinobi Villages. Sure they might not be using their skills on the battlefield anymore, but as Bora explained the information they have gathered had positively benefitted the village more than any battle had. The improved living standard of the villagers was proof enough of that.

Still Mai knew that some aspects of what they did were untasteful and had destroyed a fair number of lives as well. Good people that had made the mistake of taking her or the other attendants at their word and succumbed to the desires that they had created in their victims. Mai for the most part had resisted following in some of her fellow kunoichi's tactics of sleeping with her targets. This had often resulted in her being teased by them, as they proved time and time again how easy it was. But for Mai, she still believed that the act of making love was something that should be shared with a person she cared for. In fact, seeing how Naruto and Ayame were with each other made her wish for something similar, which had tended to cause a deep seated feeling of guilt to take residence inside her. Particularly as she knew it had been her job to become a wedge in their relationship to gain leverage over the blond man. Or, vice versa.

Yet, seeing as Ayame had proven immune to her charms. Mai had decided to try her hand at getting Naruto succumb. Truthfully though, it had been Bora that had demanded as much. He hadn't come out and said it, but she believed that her Daimyo was working the angle that Naruto knew more about the Chunin Exams than he was letting on. From various sources, she knew that Iwagakure was nervous about them mainly because with so many Genin from Kumo, Konoha, Ami, and Suna participating, a large number of Chunin would likely be flooding those villages' ranks. Furthermore, seeing as Chunin made up the brunt of most Shinobi Villages forces Iwa feared the Exams were a precursor to them possibly attacking their shared rival.

Nothing Yugakure had turned up substantiated those rumors, which was why Naruto's appearance had been a godsend as far as Bora was concerned. The Daimyo was confident that due to the jinchuriki's already well known battle capabilities, if there were plans in motion to start a war with Iwa then Konoha wouldn't let a little thing like his rank stand in the way. However, Mai had shared with Bora that she didn't believe there was going to be an invasion as she was sure Ayame would have picked up on it, and exhibited some nervousness. It wasn't conclusive proof, but Bora had learned to trust her instincts.

That was when he had dismissed Chun-li and had decided to change her objective from simply gathering information, to finding a way to blackmail the whiskered blond. Mai had balked at first, particularly as she had come to genuinely like him. But more so because of the guilt she had about being the person that led him to ruin. Mai had come around to Bora's ideology seeing as it had benefited the village. As she did in most things she had fully applied herself to the task of gathering information that could be sold to the highest bidder or gain leverage on a rival village. Yet, the one task she had tried to stay clear from was purposeful luring a guest astray so his or her indiscretion could be used against them. She had done so only once, by seducing a man and giving him a handjob with the entire encounter being recorded. She had only given in because the man had worked as the president in a powerful company. The Company bought food from various places in order to sell it in other markets. The Land of Hot Water was known for many things, but not its plentiful farm land. Therefore as was the case when demand was high, but supply was low, Hot-Water bought from the company at a premium. Mai decision to seduce the target was due to their needing to import so much to support the bustling tourist industry, not to mention the Country's own citizens.

It had been a task that had proven exceedingly difficult as much like Naruto, the young executive had visited with his beautiful wife whom he loved a great deal. It had taken all of Mai's charm and a fair deal of exposure to the Enticement Touch before he had given in. The act alone had made Mai feel dirty, but it was nothing compared to when she been present as Bora showed the man the tape. The look that had appeared on his face as he witnessed his betrayal of the woman he loved, and the knowledge that in order to keep it from her he was now in Bora's pocket had deeply affected her. But she had convinced herself it was all for the greater good as it had led to the people of Hot-Water getting access to exotic foods most wealthy people could barely afford. That wasn't to say it wasn't without its downsides as Country's in similar straights as hers suddenly found themselves paying triple the amount to make up for the lost revenue.

Bora had appealed to the same sense of loyalty to her home as he commanded her to do the same to Naruto. He had explained that gaining leverage on Naruto would only prove beneficial in the long run as he rose in rank. It would be then that they would reveal what they hoped to get on him in order to force him to betray his home. Mai had resisted at first, but eventually had succumbed to the pressure and convinced herself that if Naruto did succumb to her then it was something he had brought upon himself.

She had left Bora's office deep in thought as she knew that she would have to find a way to get Chun-li out of the villa, since she knew her friend would not go along. She had arrived with no idea of how to achieve that objective as Naruto seemed to vastly prefer her friend's company to hers. But as if the gods had favored her, she arrived just as Chun-li and Ayame had been leaving. They had explained that Ayame was meeting a friend that was stopping by and Chun-li had agreed to escort her. Not questioning her good fortune, she had quickly entered the house hoping to begin seducing Naruto.

It had taken some convincing, but she had gotten him undressed and on her massage table. She had begun to apply the Enticement Touch, but to her surprise didn't feel as if it was working. She had experienced a similar feeling with Ayame, but she simply turned up the charm and began to rub him using a lotion with a powerful aphrodisiac that was absorbed through the skin. It did cause Naruto to relax and get more into the massage, but naturally the downside of using the lotion was it put her in the mood as well. She used that side-effect to help her get over her own inhibitions as she asked him to turn over so she could do his front.

She had gasped as he complied and his cock tented the towel that was wrapped around his waist. Mai had rubbed his chest getting lost in the contact as well as the unfilled desire from earlier which was visible from wetness spreading down her thighs. Still, she kept her wits about her as she pressed the button under the table that would start the disguised camera recording what was happening. She had expected Naruto to resist somewhat or protest when she had reached under his towel to grab his manhood. Yet, to her surprise and slight disappointment in his character he simply groaned.

"Do you like that?" she asked throatily as she stroked his length.

"Yeah," Naruto admitted, "It's always a thrill to feel a new hand wrapped around my cock."

Mai's eyes grew wide in surprise at the admission so asked, "You've cheated on Ayame before."

"Cheat is such an ugly word," Naruto replied, "Let's just say… it's not the first time I found myself in such a situation. How about you? Give many of your guests such excellent service? Were you servicing Ayame like this while I was playing with Chun-li?"

Mai felt a frown threaten to appear as despite the fact that he was getting a handjob from a woman other than his girlfriend, the way that he was speaking to her made her feel like the one betraying someone important. Still, she buried it down as she began stroking him faster. He groaned as she said, "I only do this for the special ones."

"I certainly feel special," Naruto had said moaning as he began pumping his hips. A moment later he groaned, "Fuck yeah, I'm cumming."

Mai watched as the towel darkened from the spray of cum, which she would likely keep as proof of the encounter along with the video. She extracted her hand from beneath it which was also coated with his seed, and resisted the urge to lick it. But that was when her world was shaken to the core when Ayame's voice cut in, "What the fuck is going on here?"

Mai had looked up in abject horror as she saw the woman that she had befriended staring at them. Despite the words the woman had used as she had asked her question, Mai found it strange that she didn't get a sense of genuine anger. The scene became more surreal to her as Naruto didn't seem all that concerned about being caught. But, Mai's mind didn't linger on those details as she instead tried to take control of the situation causing her to state, "I think it's apparent what just happened. Furthermore, it was all caught on tape, so unless you two want it leaked to the public or your villages enemies you'll do what we say, when we say it."

"You're black mailing us," Ayame asked sounding almost amused. "I mean really in this situation what would motivate me to keep my mouth shut?"

"A kunai might help," Mai said darkly, "I'm sure Naruto could be persuaded to have you meet your end if you decide to try and derail his career. I doubt the Leaf would want an adulterer as Hokage."

Naruto sighed in a manner which sounded disappointed as he asked, "Do you really think they would accept a murderer though?"

"Nobody would have to know," Mai said wondering what was going on.

Ayame smiled as she stepped towards them asking, "Really, well what if we turned the tables. After all, all I have to do is look towards the camera and say I let my boyfriend have some fun while we were away on vacation. After all, isn't your village's motto, what happens in Yugakure stays in Yugakure?"

Mai was trying to ponder how the situation was turning against her so quickly which was why she was caught by surprise as Ayame grabbed the hand she had used to jerk Naruto off. Then to the Yugakure kunoichi's shock she began to suck the cum from them. Moaning in lust the waitress said, "Mmm, delicious. But just so you know your little tape is gone. I took the liberty of removing it from the VCR before you hit record." She reached into the pocket of the jeans that she wore as she said, "But this recorded your little attempt to blackmail us. So I think it is fair to say that it is you that is going to be doing what we say."

Mai backed away suddenly knowing the powerless feeling of another person holding the means to ruin her in their hand. She became aware that with hard proof of her actions, it wouldn't take much for Konoha or the Alliance to make a case against her village. They already suspected to be sure, but with evidence, it might make those already under Bora's thumb nervousness enough to act rashly. Just like she did as the room became almost suffocating which caused her to dash out of it and the villa. She had then spent hours wandering the village wondering what to do. She considered alerting Bora, but now with her neck on the line she was confident that he would cut her loose and claim what she did was on her own initiative. She wondered why that aspect of her leader's character felt so clear now, when she had spent so much time convincing herself that he truly cared for Yugakure and its people. But she suspected that it was due to how with very little leverage, she couldn't afford to lie to herself any longer.

Still, she didn't plan to give in without a fight so had managed to sneak back into the villa. She hoped that she could find and steal the recorder. Making her way to the attic, she entered the crawl space hoping to spy on them in order to locate it, and await her chance to steal it. She had heard soft moaning as she had entered the villa so figured Ayame and Naruto were celebrating their victory over her. She crawled through the cramped space to a disguised hole located in the ceiling of their room. Upon looking through, Mai again wondered what was going on as instead of Ayame, the woman with Naruto was Chun-li.

The two were kissing heatedly as they stood at the foot of the bed. Chun-li let out a soft moan as a nude Naruto fondled her tit through the black cloth of her clothes while their tongues danced around each other. He suddenly stepped back before spinning her around and nestled his cock between her thighs. He pushed the kunoichi's muscular thighs closed around his manhood and let out a groan as he began to pump himself between them. Chun-li moaned as well as the top of his cock ran along her drenched pussy. "Oh… gods…" she moaned when Naruto pulled away the cloth covering her breasts in order to pinch and tease her nipples.

Naruto nibbled on her ear as he continued to use her thighs to pleasure himself and groped her breasts. He sucked her earlobe before whispering, "You don't need to give yourself to me in order to secure my help. In fact doing so might make your desire to reclaim Yugakure harder."

"What…what do you mean?" Chun-li moaned as she looked back to meet his blue eyes.

"I mean that if you want to reclaim this village using my help then you can't just take it by force."

"B…but with your power we could easily depose of Bora," she said plaintively. A moment later though she let out an almost pained moan as Naruto pinched and pulled her nipples.

"Yet what would doing so prove?" he asked with a note of strain due to Chun-li tightening her thighs around his cock as it slid between them. "That the strong can force others to do what they want, if you want to make Yugakure the place you remember than you have to change it back by making your fellow shinobi remember who they were. Bora might be a bastard, but he didn't force anyone to follow him. He convinced everyone that his method was the best for the village. It might be flourishing, but you believe its soul has been corrupted. You're going to have to persuade everyone that you are right."

"I doubt Bora is just going to tolerate that," Chun-li said while panting with pleasure. "I mean if you're right then he likely eliminated Taki for knowing too much. He also killed my master, what's to stop him from killing me."

"Well you might have to start small with people you can trust, but I'm willing to bet he did the same thing. Show your comrades your pride and they'll come around." His voice took on a possessive tone as he added, "As to what will stop Bora from harming you. Well that would be me. I can't force your people to reclaim their pride as shinobi, but I have no problem dealing with someone aiming to harm a woman close to me." Naruto stepped away from Chun-li before asking, "I guess the only question that remains is, how close do you want to get?"

Chun-li turned to face Naruto and considered the question for a moment. She then slipped out of her outfit pushing it down until gravity did the rest. She appeared nervous for a moment before stating, "Close enough that I feel you in me."

Naruto closed the distance between them in a heartbeat. He snatched Chun-li up, who wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. She let out a pleasure filled scream as she came from being impaled on his cock in the same motion. She shook in pleasure while Naruto let her ride out her release, before stating, "They'll be no going back after this. You have the unique distinction of having cum twice from my dick without becoming bound to me. The next time you do it will be as I make you mine forever. Are you sure that's what you want?"

Chun-li cupped his face before replying, "I always desired to be loved by a man that can appreciate me as a warrior and a woman. This past week you've given me your admiration as a kunoichi, now I give you my heart as a woman."

Mai watched as they sealed their pact with a kiss before Naruto began sliding her on his cock. The kunoichi watched her friend's face contort in pleasure as she moaned contently. She let out a shriek as he stabbed her womb roughly when he planted her on the bed while still stabbing his cock in her as he remained standing. He stood straight squeezing her thighs together so that her ankles rested on either side of his head. The extra pressure caused both their cries to increase in volume, which suited Mai as she found her hand wandering to her soaked cunnie. She began to rub her pussy while she watched Chun-li's face which displayed quite vividly the pleasure she was receiving.

Mai's fingers rubbed frantically as Naruto pressed down on Chun-li's thighs pushing her knees into her shoulders. She quickly wrapped her arms around her knees holding herself open for Naruto, who took advantage by gripping her breasts. After several moments of playing with them, he then leaned forward cutting of her cries as he kissed her hungrily. Chun-li let go of her knees and wrapped her ankles around the small of Naruto's back. She then announced, "Yes…yes…I'm…I'm going to cum…cum with me…cum inside."

Naruto groaned as he began to fiercely slam into her in order to fulfil her request. He let out a loud roar as he arched his back burying his rod as deep as he could before pumping his newest lover full of his seed. Mai watched Chun-li's eyes grow wide as she called out, "Cumming! It's so warm inside me."

Naruto sagged on her, as Mai struggled to reach her own finish while keeping quiet, but all thoughts of release fled her as Chun-li's gaze focused on the peek hole. Despite it being tinted glass which matched the color of the ceiling, Mai was positive that the woman knew she was there. She panicked wondering if she was falling into another trap so quickly backed out to the crawl space's entrance in her room. Upon emerging, she found out that she wasn't alone. Sitting on her bed was a woman with blue-hair, and who Mai instantly recognized as Konan the current Daimyo of Rain and the woman that had caused a commotion in her village a while back.

The woman watched Mai tense as if to attack, but remained calm as she stated, "I think you and I need to talk." Mai knew attacking the S-class woman would likely be futile, but considering she had killed several of her fellow shinobi still thought about it. She figured at the very least death would solve her problem in regards to Naruto being able to blackmail her. But she relented as the woman held up the recorder that Ayame had used to record her attempt to blackmail them. "I can understand your desire to attack me, but I ask that you refrain at least until you hear what I have to say. If you do so then this is yours."

"W…what…why? How do you even have that recorder?"

"I'll explain all that and more," Konan said, "All you need to do is be willing to listen."

Not seeing an alternative, Mai nodded so Konan began to fill her in on the truth of Bora's rise to power, including his role in removing his predecessor and her grandfather.

 ******************************** *

If Tanzo had to describe how his week had gone he would simply state, "Best week ever." Due in part to his insights about the possibility that some enemy was building a new shinobi village; he had been assigned by Ibiki to head up the group tasked with uncovering hard evidence of it. To go along with his new duties he had been given a promotion to Special Jounin. It was the level just below jounin and wasn't based on combat skills, but Tanzo had never thought he would reach the rank while still in his twenties.

To celebrate his new rank his colleagues and friends had taken him out drinking to a bar called Seventh Heaven. While there he had considered asking out a kunoichi he had taken the Chunin Exams with several times named Inaho. What had stopped him though was he had found himself being hit on by a woman that he could only describe as everyman's fantasy given flesh. The reason he felt she fit that particular description was because of her uncanny resemblance to Tsunade Senju. In fact, if he didn't know that Tsunade was actually much older than she appeared, he would have believed the woman that had approached him had been a twin.

There were several differences though, such as the woman not possessing the seal on her forehead. Furthermore, while her hair was blond it also had a green tint to it which she wore with half her bangs covering her right eye. Her skin was also a pale cream color with a light green tint to it as well. Yet, her curves screamed of the busty Hokage. Tanzo had always had the biggest crush on Tsunade so finding himself being chatted up by a woman cut from almost the same mold was quite the turn on. Not to mention the perfect way to end his week.

He thought it couldn't get better, but had been wrong as he now found himself under the woman as she rode his cock for all he was worth. Her inner muscles seemed almost hungry for his cum as they milked him like she was in a perpetual orgasm. She was also quite vocal in her desires as she stopped sucking one of her heavy jugs to say, "Hurry, cum. Give me your essence… give me all of it."

Tanzo tried to hold back as long as possible since he wanted to make the experience last forever, particularly since he got the feeling the woman was only looking for a one night stand. Still, eventually he couldn't hold back and came. Almost as soon as he did, it was like he was firing into a vacuum as his orgasm caused him to arch his back in pleasure. He couldn't believe how strong and powerful it felt. Yet, soon it almost became too much and felt as if his very life was being drained from him. Trying to end the insistent sucking, he tried to push the woman off, but gasped as his hands appeared withered. She moaned even louder as he clawed at her breasts to get her off in a more literal sense. She eventually grabbed them and pushed his arms onto the bed as she lowered her face to his. The woman smiled in a mockery of the one he had received from Tsunade just a few days before as she said, "Don't fight it. Enjoy the bliss that you are feeling." She then sealed her lips to his and when she pulled back all that remained of Tanzo was a desiccated husk.

The woman climbed off the bed and began to collect her discarded clothes. Leaving the man's apartment, she rubbed her stomach contently as the enzymes inside her began modifying the seed and other fluids that she had received to suit her purposes. She paused for a moment in the darkness of the night to stare at the carved face of Tsunade on the Hokage monument. She glared at it before wandering towards the training fields and a target that she had been observing while vowing that soon Tsunade Senju would know suffering like she had never known before. Knowing that the best way to crush Tsunade's spirit was to take from her the one thing that had given the Hokage the hope to dream of a better future again, She looked forward to making Naruto her plaything, since with him at her side it would not only serve to crush Tsunade's spirit again, but make her a true force to be reckoned with. Fantasizing of the moment her nemesis and rival would once more be a shell of her former self, the woman went to collect another pawn to make her desires come true.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 68: Night Terrors**

Taji was breathing hard as she leapt through the trees located on the ANBU Black Op exam course. The sun had long since set, and most of the other hopefuls that had been getting in some last minute training had gone home in order to rest before the exam that was scheduled to last two days due to the number of hopefuls, and was being held over the weekend. She however was continuing to push herself since her group's timeslot to take the exam was rather late in the afternoon. She saw the final section of the course and prepared her kunai to hit the targets spread about the area. Despite the darkness, she let them fly having done the course so many times that she almost didn't need to see the targets anymore, but would do her little good tomorrow as the targets would be changed and booby traps added.

She didn't spend time to look if she hit them since she was confident that during the day it wouldn't be an issue, and because she had only a handful of moments left before the time she needed to complete the course in would end. The timer on her watch went off causing her to curse under her breath since until she finished the points she had already accrued would be subtracted. She put on a final burst of speed finding that her tank was just about empty considering the number of attempts she had already made.

She cleared her mind to ignore the burning feeling in her legs, but despite her success in disregarding her physical pain. She couldn't stop herself from fearing that much like had been the case since awakening from the coma that she had been in since being attacked by Tobi. She would fall just short of succeeding in the ANBU exams as she had in every exam since awakening as a result of the Chakra Pulse that had appeared. In her first attempt, she had fallen well short as she had refused to wait to take the test, and while in the second she had improved quite a bit, the subsequent attempts failed to yield much better results, but were close enough to passing to keep her motivated.

Taji heard the second beep of her watch which told her that based on her score in the previous run-through she would have failed. She didn't let it get her down too much, aware that even an ANBU in peak condition should have had difficulty completing the course in time not to be penalized on one attempt. Being on her third, she felt a bad time could be excused.

She knew she probably shouldn't be pushing herself so hard the day before, but couldn't help it as it had become the one goal that she almost needed to attain. As while she had easily regained her rank as a Jounin, it hadn't been enough to fill the emptiness she had felt since coming out of her coma. For Taji, becoming ANBU again was important because it was the one thing from her life before her coma that she could actually reclaim. Before that horrible day, she had been a young woman of twenty-three with a finance that she was madly in love with and her whole life ahead of her. Then in the course of a second everything went dark and she awoke sixteen years later with nothing. The man she had loved naturally had moved on with his life and had married Taji's best friend. They had said what had happened to her was what brought them together, yet sometimes she couldn't help but wonder was if it had just cleared the way for them. She knew it was wrong to suspect as much since she had no proof. But she couldn't help feeling bitter, since she had checked the visitor logs of the coma ward that she had been kept in and found that within a few months both had stopped visiting. She had never brought it up; mainly as she was sure they would already have some sort of excuse ready. Besides which, it was abundantly clear to her that her presence made them both uncomfortable. Whether it was guilt or just a difficultly to reconnect, Taji wasn't able to say as shortly after awakening she had stopped visiting something which both her former fiancé and friend seemed fine with as they made no effort to contact her.

That was why she needed to regain the title of ANBU. It was the only thing left that she could have back from her youth that had made her content. Although, if she was honest with herself she doubted that even that would fill the empty feeling she had been left with since finding out the love of her life had waited a few months before moving on. Still, she figured it was better than living as a forty-one year old woman who had missed her peak.

Landing on the branch of the last tree before the goal line, she wobbled a little as her foot hit what felt like some kind of vine. She frowned, not remembering such a thing from her numerous times running the course. She didn't even have time to ponder what it could be before it wrapped around her ankle pulling her back. Before she fell to the ground though more vines wrapped around her wrists and remaining ankles. Being held suspended in the air, she tried to catch sight of what the vines were attached to. She looked over her shoulder as she felt it was behind her, but all she could see was the vines leading into the darkness. She saw a fifth appear and began to struggle against the thick plant like tendrils wrapped around her wrists and ankles, yet suspended as she was couldn't gain enough leverage to pull free of one.

She began to panic and looked back to see the progress of the new vine-like tendril, but could simply see that it had reached her having lost sight of the tip. She then felt it slid between her legs causing her to try and close them but the vines easily held her open. She looked down and saw the tip of the dark green tendril appear between her legs. It then angled up almost like a snake would while climbing up her body as it slipped beneath her shirt. She could feel the plant like texture of it as it moved over her skin leaving her with a sense of revulsion, especially as it passed between the valley of her breasts by slipping under her sports bra.

She felt the tip touch the bottom of her chin as it appeared through the high collar of the Jounin Uniform that she wore, but then it pulled away from her body. The vine ripped open her vest, shirt, and bra leaving her naked front exposed to the night sky. Out of instinct she fought against the other vines' grip to cover herself, but they easily held her in place as the fifth angled towards her face. She focused on it wearily like it was a viper that was about to strike and could see a slit on the tip making the end of the vine appear almost like the end of a man's phallus. She then saw a clear liquid begin to appear at the tip like some pre-ejaculate causing her eyes to go wide as she felt a sense of horror at what she suspected was about to happen.

"No!" she shouted in revulsion, "Someone…gak…"

Her cry was silenced as the tendril buried itself in her mouth and without any sense of consideration halfway down her throat. She gagged as the vine roughly abused her throat working itself back and forth. She tried to bite down but couldn't due to its girth. The breath burned in her lungs as she couldn't breathe due to the assault until the vine began to pull back. When it exited her throat, she gasped in air but began sputtering as it released some fluid inside her mouth. She spit out the fluid as best she could as the head of it was still buried past her lips, as a result she did end up swallowing some of it.

To Taji's shock as her brain began to process the flavor it quickly concluded that she had never tasted anything as good, as whatever the vine had released had an extremely sweet flavor to it. It also she found caused her to feel a sense of euphoria as it created a powerful sense of desire in her. Her medical training immediately informed her that she had been slipped a powerful aphrodisiac as the vines release caused her body to display signs of arousal. She tried to fight it telling herself that it was being medically induced, but despite that she couldn't help desiring to taste more of the sweet nectar.

The Vine remained motionless in her mouth almost as if it could sense her dilemma. She prepared to bite down on it aware that doing so might release more of the nectar, but she wanted to hurt the creature that had already violated her. But before she could act, she suddenly moaned as the body of the vine still between her legs pressed firmly into her pubic mound. The tentacle slipped free of her lips as it then retracted. It slid down her body and then hooked the front of her pants as it retreated ripping them away as well.

Taji began moving in earnest as she knew what to expect next, and began yelling for someone to help. She stiffened as she felt the head of the vine press against her pussy which despite her feelings on what was happening to her, was wet and inviting for the invasion of the plant like phallus. She yelled out which ended in a strangled sounding moan as the vine penetrated her. Just as before it paid little heed to her comfort as it violated her pumping itself inside roughly.

Taji's screams were silenced as a new vine appeared in front of her face from overhead and buried itself down her throat. Her world exploded into another sense of euphoria as the vine attacking her womb released more nectar inside of her. Her body betrayed her wishes as it exploded into a powerful orgasm which grew stronger as the vine roughly fucking her mouth exploded as well. Taji swallowed it down getting carried away on a liquid high that she could only equate to a powerful opium. In order to experience more, if only to escape the reality of her situation her tongue began to circle around the vine that had ceased abusing her throat as it felt her pink muscles running around.

She felt a third vine press against her anus, but lost to the world as she was she barely tensed as it pushed inside and began pumping in tandem with the one working her pussy. No longer fighting, she moaned around the plant-like tentacle in her mouth as her womb received more of the nectar even as her ass also received an injection of it. The vine in her mouth retracted before spraying her face as she wailed from the powerful explosion of pleasure that was being forced upon her over and over again. It quickly retook its place in her mouth as it joined its fellows in violating the woman.

Taji, despite having never known such heights of pleasure and retreating from the world as a part of her simply prayed it was all a bad dream brought about from watching too many horror movies, showed her emotional pain as a continuous stream of tears that leaked from her eyes. The vines that had been holding her arms and wrists sensing her lack of resistance let go and instead began to further have their way with her as they squeezed her breasts or switched with the ones that had already enjoyed one of her orifices. She hung in the air limply as the assault went on for ages as far as Taji knew, not that she was truly aware.

The vines eventually set her down in the grass almost gently like a lover would. Not that she could tell the difference as she shivered while covered in the nectar and her own essence like a junkie going through withdrawal. Taji barely aware watched the vines hover over her, but sensing the creature they were connected to was approaching, she turned her head towards where they extended from the darkness.

The monster didn't live up to what her imagination had conjured as a naked woman walked towards her. Taji could see the vines all joined together upon reaching the woman as their point of origin which was the woman's quim. The vines began retracting inside of her as she slowly stepped closer to reveal a face that everyone in the village would recognize as it bore an almost identical appearance to the Hokage. Her skin though was a pale white with a green tinge that was also seen in her blonde hair.

Taji could tell from the woman's dark eyes though that it wasn't the woman that most people claimed was the most powerful kunoichi to ever take up the profession. The ones watching her now held none of the genuine care that were often reflected in the Hokage's honey brown eyes as she worked diligently in the hospital even while performing her duties as Hokage. It was further reflected as the woman said coldly, "Now that you've experienced some release my dear. Perhaps you can help me to feel the same?"

After what she had just suffered through and witnessed, Taji couldn't imagine things becoming much worse. However, her eyes were pulled to the woman's groin as a slight movement caused her gaze to focus there. She couldn't understand why at first, but then she noticed how the woman's clit seemed to be pulsing as if growing. It then suddenly shot forth growing until she had a large erection standing proudly from her body. The woman moaned as she reached down to give her engorged cock a light stroking as she approached.

Taji tried to force her legs closed as the woman knelt between them, but she was still too weak to move. The woman sensing her desire to resist said in a soothing voice that was no reflected in her eyes, "Just relax. I'm going to give you a gift, and all you need to do is accept me into you."

"N…no…ahhhh" Taji moaned before the woman pushed her phallus inside of her regardless.

Still overly sensitive, and under the effects of the nectar that was already inside her, Taji couldn't stop herself from moaning as the woman slid her appendage within her. She tried to push her off, but the former Anbu couldn't muster the strength as she also had to fight her bodies desire to clutch onto her as she continued to feel pleasure from the woman's actions. Taji could see her attacker was enjoying her act of violation as she continued to force-feed her cock into the medic's passage.

Taji's cries mixed with the pleasure filled ones of her attackers. This left her with a sense of disgust in her body's reaction to what was happening which she knew a consoler would tell her she didn't deserve. The woman placed her hands on Taji's breasts to push her torso away in order to try and push her appendage deeper against the entrance of the medic's womb. Taji felt the woman swell inside her, but no longer could muster the strength to resist.

She let out a weak sounding, "no…" moments before she felt her core get pumped full of a warm liquid. It forced Taji to experience another orgasm against her will causing her to shiver and sob as the woman pulled out of her.

"Shh, it's alright," the woman said the soothing tone being far more insulting then if she had openly mocked her. "You'll be thanking me soon enough. But, you've gone and dirtied my little addition so why don't you use your mouth to clean it."

To Taji's surprise she climbed up to her knees almost immediately. She placed her mouth against the tip of the phallus that had violated her and then swallowed it in order to fulfil the command she had been given. The woman tried to understand what was happening to her as she began to eagerly take to her task feeling a sense of pleasure that she believed was stemming from the woman she was servicing. The woman buried her hands into Taji's hair bunching it up roughly as she began to forcibly fuck her mouth.

Taji, despite the pleasure coursing through her and the appearances to the contrary, only wished for the horror that had befallen her to end. She felt the woman swell in her mouth, and then was forced to swallow her release. It didn't taste anywhere near as flavorful as the nectar that she had been forced to swallow earlier. After Taji had swallowed her load the woman let go of her head causing Taji to turn away and begin coughing it up, but she tensed as she heard the woman say, "Now, I think I will help myself to that cute little asshole." To Taji's shock, she simply presented her ass to the woman who then crouched behind her. She felt the woman begin pressing the head of her phallus against her rosebud and tensed as she felt it begin to part in order to allow her back inside…

 ******************************** *  
Taji sat up in her bed with her skin covered in a cold sweat. She felt a sense of confusion as she began to wonder if everything had just been a dream. She frowned as it had felt extremely real, but she didn't feel any of the telltale signs that she had been attacked, nor used against her will. In fact, Taji felt much better than she had in a long while. She did find it strange that she had gone to sleep in the nude, but figured that perhaps she had just been too tired to bother with getting redressed as she could tell she had recently showered.

Looking at the clock she saw that she was up before even the extremely early time that she had set for her alarm and couldn't remember the last time she had done so. In fact, most days it was a struggle for her to bother getting out of bed. Having a good feeling about the day's exam, she stood to get ready. She headed for the bathroom and began brushing her teeth. But as she looked in the mirror, she saw that despite how good she felt something was amiss as her eyes still appeared red and bloodshot as if she had been crying. She again wondered if her dream had been more than it had seemed, but found that the details were fading as one would normal expect.

She shrugged confident it was just her nerves getting the best of her, but by the time she finished the gesture she couldn't recall what had been bothering her. Instead, she simply felt excited and confident the proctors would be surprised at how well she performed in the ANBU exam.

 ********************************

Mai walked down the stairs from her room to the living room of the villa. Despite having heard the sounds that let her know that she would once more be coming upon the sight of Naruto in the midst of making love, she pressed on. This time though she felt a sense of curiosity about who it was moaning contently due to what she had learned about how the blond man had relationships with a considerable number of women who were spread throughout the Shinobi World. Still, that had hardly been the most shocking revelation that Konan had revealed to her. That honor belonged to it being Bora that had murdered her grandfather who had been the previous village leader.

Mai had quickly dismissed the accusation, finding it easy to believe that Konan had made it up in order to cause her to turn against her village leader. But, due to how the blue haired woman had simply shrugged before moving on, it had forced the brunette to consider the idea further rather than dig in her heels in and argue against the idea. She therefore admitted to herself that just as she could see it clearly that Bora would cut her loose to protect himself and his information gathering operation, she could see him removing obstacles to his rise in power by any means necessary. Her grandfather had refused to accept the idea that had been floating around prior to his death that they abandon their shinobi heritage to take advantage of how people wanted to visit their village in droves. Naturally, Mai had been suspicious about the details of his death, particularly as shortly after it, Bora had announced that they would be opening their village up to tourists. However, she had come to accept that she might have been wrong as her grandfather and his advisors had been killed on his way to visit the Daimyo, a person that had been a good friend. That suspicion had returned when the Daimyo had stepped down in favor of Bora, but by then Yugakure's economy had been booming so the Daimyo claiming he believed Yugakure's leader could do the same for the country was easy to believe. Not to mention the immediate reaction by the neighboring countries that had nearly resulted in a war made it easy for Bora to distract people from the truth.

For Mai, although she had heard the rumors that Bora had likely blackmailed his predecessor, she had not wanted to believe them since her grandfather had seen the man almost as family so didn't want to believe he could have secrets which could be exploited. But hearing Konan explain how she had overheard Bora admitting to killing her grandfather, had again forced her to accept the idea that her grandfather's friend has likely been blackmailed into luring him and those opposed to Bora out of the village in order to eliminate them.

Mai had wondered why it was that everything appeared so clear to her now, which was when Konan had explained that was the power of people who were good at corrupting those around them. She had explained her own history in regards to Akatsuki's slow decent into darkness, and how before she knew it they had lost their way. How it had been like a shinobi who would sit in darkness to let their eyes adjust to it, but in time they had lost their perspective of that darkness. She had then told her how it had been Naruto that had been the light that had illuminated the darkness surrounding her, and thus exposing it to her gaze again.

Konan having said her piece stood and had handed over the recorder. Mai immediately had opened it to destroy the tape, but found it empty. She had then demanded that they honor their bargain which had caused the woman to smile as she had informed her that there never had been a tape. Konan had explained that Naruto never intended to blackmail her. He had just wanted to expose her to the feeling of helplessness that the victims of her village also likely felt while being under Bora's thumb.

Konan had then left the room, and Mai imagined that she had likely joined Naruto and Chun-li in the room downstairs. Mai hadn't budged from where she had sat after finding Konan in her room as she reflected on her having slowly abandoned the principles that her grandfather had instilled in her. She reached up to the necklace that she had worn and had been one of the lavish gifts that Bora had favored her with. She ripped it free of her chest as the gold felt like it was burning her skin now, and tossed it into a corner. That was when the tears began to fall as she was hit with the realization that she had sold something far more valuable than her body to Bora's ambition, her warrior's soul. Eventually, she had slumped on her bed as the sense of guilt and revulsion she held for herself had drained her. She had just awoken with the time being close to noon and felt no better than when she had fallen asleep and so had decided to join the other occupants of the house.

Stepping into the living room her eyes had grown wide despite having expected the sight that had greeted her. This was because the normally reserved Chun-li was riding Naruto's cock as they sat in the center of a large couch. Chun-li was wearing a robe, with her long hair out of her typically buns. She was clutching to him tightly as she rolled her hips back and forth quickly as she moaned softly into his ear which she kissed and nibbled on. Naruto's hands were gripping Chun-li's butt as she glided over his lap.

The scene seemed even more unreal as Konan was siting calmly drinking a cup of tea dressed only in a robe as well, while Ayame was humming contently as she cooked lunch dressed only in an apron. Konan noticing Mai's presence looked away from the attached couple to smile softly while she said, "Good afternoon Mai. Although, I don't imagine you enjoyed a restful night."

Mai tried to ignore the fact that her fellow Yugakure kunoichi was riding a man like her life depended on it just a few feet away as she replied, "That's putting it mildly."

"Cumming!"

Mai looked over surprised by the sudden outburst as Chun-li leaned back as far as the arms wrapped around Naruto's neck would let her as she climaxed. Naruto's face mirrored the ecstasy on his newest lover's face making it apparent that he was pumping her full of the seed which Konan had informed her had bound her friend to the man. Chun-li pulled herself back against him as she began smothering his face in quick and light kisses. She then placed one on his lips that quickly deepened to the point where Mai suspected that they would start up again.

Konan apparently thought the same as she cleared her throat before suggesting, "Now that we've been joined by Mai perhaps it would be best if we discuss how to proceed from here."

Chun-li let out a disappointed sigh, but rather than remove herself from her lover, she simply spun on his lap. She then leaned back while draping her arm around Naruto's neck. Mai blushed as although her fellow Yugakure kunoichi's robe was preventing her from seeing where they were connected, the kunoichi's top was hanging open showing off her glistening sweat covered breasts and hardened nipples. Chun-li made no move to cover them while Mai took a seat in the remaining chair.

Ayame continued to cook while as the remaining occupants of the room sat in an awkward silence as they searched for a way to begin. Konan was the first as she stated to Mai, "I suggest we start with you airing any questions or doubts you might have about what I explained last night."

Mai's gaze drifted to two the connected lovers and having a hard time picturing her friend acting in such an unreserved manner, although she wasn't sure if Chun-li still thought of her in such terms, asked with a note of concern for her fellow kunoichi, "How can I know that Chun-li wasn't already under your sway before she returned? You've proven that you're rather adapt at creating scenes to make people act as you wish."

Naruto smiled as he heard the concern for Chun-li's wellbeing before asking, "I'm not sure why that matters."

Chun-li smirked as she asked, "She was spying on us as I gave myself to you. She likely thinks it might be a ploy to make her consider the same."

Mai blushed as among some of the dreams that she had experienced the night before. The few that were pleasant did feature her enjoying the cock her fellow Yugakure kunoichi had. Her cheeks colored further as Naruto gave her an appraising look as if he was wondering if she was some kind of voyeur. Deciding it didn't matter he replied, "You don't have any assurances. As Konan has explained to you, the Binding gives me the ability to control her. But, if I was going to go such a route wouldn't it be better for me to make you believe we haven't formed such a bond. That way when we entrapped you, you very likely would have turned to her unaware that she was already under my sway. Of course, I would like to point out that this avenue is one that requires a lot of effort on my part when I could have just continued to hold out on giving you information until Bora suggested you give me a happy ending. I could have then tried to seduce you into sleeping with me and bound you to me that way."

Mai inclined her head stating, "Point taken." Looking down from the shame she now felt, she asked, "So then why not let me bind myself to you? It would have been a fate of my own making."

She kept her gaze averted as he answered, "Well because I don't really know you. I can't say I would be willing to share my life and ambition with a person that I don't know. Furthermore, if I bind you to me against your will, then I would be no different than Kanji. All he did was bind women to him against their wills. He also gave me just enough information to hang myself with. He wanted me to become just like him. The women that are with me are my partners, not just items I've collected to expedite my ambition along."

Mai looked up to see similar looks of contentment adorning the faces of the women connected to Naruto, due to his words. She could easily understand why such a man would attract Chun-li's devotion as she knew most shinobi while they might be attracted to the strengths of the kunoichi they were interested in. Most simply saw that strength as something that would be passed onto their children, which was why most kunoichi were pressured to retire after starting a family. She could hear the sincerity in Naruto's voice as he described his lovers as being equal partners, which she imagined was why they wholeheartedly supported him in his ambition.

"Aren't you afraid that without binding me. that I might at some point betray you?"

"No," Naruto said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Mainly because how Bora went about recruiting you to his side," Naruto answered. He paused as his face scrunched up for a moment, which coupled with the pleased look of the woman sitting on his lap made Mai suspect her friend was giving him a massage of her own. She began to squirm a little in his lap, prompting Naruto to put his hands on her thighs to make her settle down. He then explained, "If you were in it simply for money or power then Bora wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to hide the truth from you. Also, you seemed rather hesitant when you gave me that… happy ending. It felt more like something you had convinced yourself needed to be done for the good of your village, rather than for personal enrichment." Mai's gaze focused on Naruto's blue eyes which shown only with kindness as he continued, "Lots of good people have been led astray of their beliefs through committing actions they might find personally detestable, but convinced themselves that they are necessary for some greater good. Bora used that while pointing to all the good that his way of doing things have brought about. Our trick with the recorder was just to remind you of the reasons why you were against it originally. Yugakure might be benefitting now, but your actions are creating fear and hatred that might eventually consume the village."

"Not to mention the personal costs to our pride as shinobi of the village," Chun-li added with a slightly breathless voice.

"I've sold my pride," Mai said bitterly ashamed of herself.

"No," Naruto said quickly, "Your pride in your village is what he used to trick you into doing his bidding. Without it, he would simply have brought you over to his side. You ask me why I can trust you with my secrets without binding you, well it is simple. I know you are a good person. Your first question for me was to ascertain whether your friend was truly herself. Even now I can see the disappointment that you are feeling in yourself for being roped into Bora's scheme. That pride which he relied on to trick you is going to be the thing that causes him to lose his grip on this village."

"What makes you so sure?"

Naruto chuckled before letting out a small groan as Chun-li's inner muscles massaged his pole buried inside her. He smirked up at his newest lover before answering, "Because I think of Bora as being a bit like a magician. Now that you see the illusion he cast he is powerless. Moreover, he has no idea that it has been dispelled leaving you in a position to be the kunai pressed against his neck."

"To what benefit of yours?" Mai asked skeptically, and was surprised when the blond man smiled at her. It prompted her to ask, "What's so amusing?"

Naruto shook his head as he replied, "Nothing, it's just that I'm glad to see you've grown. It would be rather easy I imagine accepting any deal that hurt Bora considering what you've learned. Yet, you now realize that just because someone presents you with what appears to be a good deal it doesn't mean there aren't ulterior motives behind it."

Mai wasn't sure why Naruto's words made her happy in the same way she would have felt had it come from her grandfather. Yet, she quickly put a lid on those feelings as she said, "You didn't answer my question though."

"I suppose I didn't," Naruto said his voice sounding strained. She noticed that Chun-li's brow was also furrowed as if she was in deep concentration, but Mai suspected it was to stop from moaning as she doubted she was as idle as she appeared, and was still massaging Naruto's cock using her inner muscles. "The most obvious benefit would be to remove a threat to my Family's ambition. I'm sure Konan explained what those are to you." Mai nodded, but she doubted Naruto noticed as his attention was quickly growing divided. "Well… it should be fairly obvious how a village that is blackmailing people into acting against their better character could pose a problem for our goals to move forward. For example, what if agents tied to my ambition are negotiating a treaty we believe will bring people closer together with a person Bora is blackmailing. And let's say Bora offers up to a group that opposes the treaty a means to ensure it fails. Well even if the person being blackmailed wants to sign the treaty more often than not they are probably going to succumb to the blackmail."

"You can't know that," Mai said quickly. "If what you are offering is such a better deal this fictional example might choose what is for the good of all concerned, not just for him or herself."

"Very true," Naruto said now eyeing Chun-li's exposed breasts like he wanted to fondle them. But he tore his gaze away to counter, "There are after all many factors we would have to consider. The example I gave only contained one possible outcome. Let's just say for arguments sake that our blackmail victim does decide to go along with the treaty regardless of personal cost. Then all Bora would need to do is reveal what he has on the person to call his character into question. People will begin to question whether the treaty he signed is really for their wellbeing or not. In that scenario everything the person being blackmailed touches is called into question. Not to mention, for my example I would be willing to bet that before Bora even offered to step in he would have insured that the person he was going to lean on had already buckled before. Perhaps by giving them a task that might on the surface seems rather benign, but can have larger consequences down the road. For instance, an executive of a powerful food supplier being blackmailed into giving Hot Spring Country sweetheart deals on the food Yugakure uses to make some of the extravagant meals it serves its guests."

A look of surprise appeared on Mai's face as she wondered how Naruto knew of her involvement in that particular instance. But, she quickly realized he hadn't as he noticed her look of guilt despite the pussy massage he was receiving from her fellow Yugakure kunoichi. Her gaze had shifted to Konan to see that she had noticed it as well. She expected them to call her out on it, but to her surprise neither did. "I'm sure the idea of targeting him was presented as a way to improve the lives of Hot Spring Country's citizens. It has also likely done exactly that as I've heard how many of the newest and most talented chefs call Hot Spring home. But in this case it has also made life harder for other countries as they have to pay more for normal goods to offset the costs of the discounted items this country receives."

Mai aware of that fact nevertheless countered, "So what are you saying that we should suffer so others can live better lives in our place?"

"No, but did Hot Spring truly earn its right to this deal?" Mai frowned from Naruto's words as she was quite aware of the methods that had been used to gain the advantage her home was currently enjoying. "I heard about this particular case as a person close to me has been stepping into the various trade markets. She noticed how in certain markets food prices were being gouged, particularly nations similar to Hot Spring Country. The Land of Water for example has to import most of its food stuffs. For a bushel of rice they tend to have to pay three times as much as Hot Springs when in the past the price your two lands would have paid were similar. Hot Spring's still paid slightly less, but that was mainly due to the transportation costs. We were able to trace the sudden dramatic price shift to just after a particular CEO visited here. It didn't take a huge stretch of the imagination for us to figure out why."

Mai look downcast as she asked, "If it was so easy for you, then why has no one else issued such a charge against us?"

"Well for one," Naruto said leaning back in the couch as he resisted the urge to start pumping his hips into the woman still wrapped around his dick, "They don't have the knowledge of the Enticement touch that we do. While more than one slip up can be contributed to people staying here, I doubt anyone realizes just how effective that jutsu would be at extracting information. Plus, I doubt Bora blackmails every high level person he has gained dirt on. It's probably sitting in a file somewhere waiting for the right moment to use it. As for more tactical information, well he probably disseminates that through various sources that are difficult to trace back to him. Certain high powered groups might know he is the spider at the center of this information web, but they are likely using him as a source of information for their own purposes so would not wish to see him removed."

Naruto couldn't resist so flexed his cock inside his newest lover causing her to moan. Mai looked away as her cheeks colored from the sound as the man said, "But, the other reason is because a lot of companies followed this CEO's example. They saw he was getting that higher rate so they raised their prices on the Land of Water and similar countries as well. As such the other reason people might not have noticed this CEO's strange actions was because it appeared he was just leading the charge. However, it is becoming apparent as now his company is being hurt by this marketing strategy."

What do you mean?" Mai asked as she noticed Chun-li squirming on Naruto's lap with the blond no longer stopping her. Figuring that Naruto hadn't heard her as he was getting lost in the feeling of his lover's subtle movements, she rephrased it her question, "If other companies were following his examples why would it be hurt now?"

"Well…um…" Naruto said trying to remember his place as Chun-li began sliding back and forth on his lap.

Luckily Konan stepped in stating, "Recently, in an effort to move our ambition into the Land of Water we've progressed to the point where we are competing against some of these companies. We were coming in with pricing much closer to and less than what they were original paying. As you can imagine, this has steered quite a bit of business to us. It forced a lot of our competition to drop their prices as well, but one company stubbornly refuses to do so. Thus they are losing market share there and in similar markets. I don't think I need to explain to you which company."

Mai shook her head so asked, "Still, how can we compete against Bora? All those of us that would stand against him have to offer is returning Yugakure to being a poor minor shinobi village. There are very few people that would willingly trade in the riches that they've amassed under him to return to that."

Naruto groaned in pleasure, but focused his full attention on Mai to state, "That's something you'll have to determine. Bora took the easy path and lined people's pockets while stating that his path was benefiting Yugakure. It's up to you to try and show your people that this path is a destructive one and not just from a moral perspective."

"How so?"

It was Chun-li that answered in a pleasure filled breathless tone as she stated, "T…think about it…Mai. One day Bora might blackmail the wrong person, or learn a secret that someone would destroy the village rather than chance it getting out. Who would… mmm… we be able to turn to in such a situation if we alienate all our neighbors? How many people are plotting against us now to get from under….oh…Bora's thumb?"

Mai bit her lips as she did realize that in a lot of cases eventually the Blackmailer ended up being dealt with as the fear that kept a person in line turned to anger and desperation. "But honestly what can we do? Even if we get a majority of the village behind us do you really think Bora will just hand over control? It's probably going to come down to a fight one way or the other so why not just settle it now?"

Naruto responded as he said, "Because what is at stake is more than about who is calling the shots. It's about changing people's minds so they want to follow you. With the power of my lovers at my side, I have little doubt we could seize control of this village. But all that would do is create hatred and resentment. They would view it as us imposing our standards onto Yugakure. They might act as we dictate that they should, but they would use the first chance they had to remove us. If you want to change the village then you and your allies need to inspire them to want to follow. That is the only true way to return your home to a right and proper path."

"B…but where do we begin?"

Naruto smiled before replying, "That I don't know. However, for now since today is my last day here. Let's just use it to relax and enjoy ourselves. Yugakure didn't lose sight of itself in a single day and we aren't going to solve the problem in one either."

Mai stood as she said, "I don't imagine you'll be needing my services then. Would you mind if I spent the time alone?"

Naruto frowned as he said, "Actually I would. I don't intend for you to face the task before you alone. You can count my Family and I as your allies. We'll definitely find a way to remind your village of the pride they felt as shinobi. J…just give me…a minute and…"

Chun-li raised her legs and put her feet on the couch as she began rising and lowering her pussy over the cock buried inside her. "It'll take much longer than a minute I hope," she moaned.

Konan smiled at the display as Naruto reached up to begin fondling the woman's breasts as he began pumping his rod inside her to meet her movements. Focusing on Mai, who was blushing madly now she said, "What Naruto was trying to say is that, you are not alone so we should spend the day getting to know each other better. Our lives are now in each other hands. Perhaps, while Naruto and Chun-li continue to express their feelings for each other you and I can help Ayame finish preparing lunch."

Mai looked at the woman cooking and nodded. She followed Konan to the kitchen area walking in front of the couch where her friend and her lover were fucking wildly. She paused for a moment feeling her pussy begin to moisten as she watched his long shaft repeatedly slam into Chun-li to her fellow brunette's delight. Getting ahold of herself, she quickly joined the other two women in preparing lunch while trying to ignore the contented moans coming from a few feet away. It was difficult to do especially as Chun-li screamed in release before sagging against her lover just before they finished setting the table. Mai watched as after being called to eat, her friend stood and approached with her robe in disarray and with an extremely pleased smile on her lips. The only unbound woman also had a difficult time ignoring the semen leaking from her freshly fuck snatch as her friend walked almost drunkenly to the table. She sat with them letting out a gratified sigh before stating, "I'm starving."

Mai began laughing along with the other two women as Naruto on the other hand spent a few moments adjusting his robe before joining them at the table. When he did, he smiled warmly at all present while he waited for the laughter to die down. It did eventually, but after filling up their plates there was more to be had causing the burden Mai felt at trying to take back Yugakure's soul to lessen as she recalled how the friendly atmosphere she was currently enjoying was similar to how she used to remember the village. From that feeling, and much like how a taste of a particular food could bring back strong memories, she was confident that if she could make her fellow villagers remember those warm feelings of her grandfather's era. It would help remind them that although they had been poorer back then, their existence hadn't seemed as meaningless as they currently did.

She watched Naruto interact with his three lovers and could begin to see what it was that had drawn them to him. Recalling Konan stating how Naruto had served to illuminate the darkness that had surrounded her, she also likened his presence as being that of a warm fire on a cold night as she felt drawn to warm herself with the same fire that Chun-li had. She felt her body flush as she pictured herself entangled with the man in a similar manner, but quickly got ahold of herself. But as the day progressed and her troubles began to fade for the time being, she found that the fire of desire that had been lit for the blond simply grew hotter.

 ******************************** *  
Kushina landed on the ground after leaping from the tree branch she had landed on moments before. She rolled forward so as not to lose any forward moment and was smoothly back on her feet seconds later. She frowned seeing the backs of several men in front of her so began to push herself harder to catch up. Her eyes caught the glint of a wire seconds before the leader of the pack that she was chasing stepped on it. Moments later the area was peppered with senbon that most of the men managed to avoid, but several took hits and almost immediately began to move as if they were drugged.

She slowed down as the sight was a reminder that the Anbu exam wasn't just meant to be finished quickly, but required a shinobi's full attention to even complete it. Being careful not to step on any of the senbon now imbedded in the ground, she leapt to the trees as soon as the foliage permitted her to.

She smiled as she saw one of the men look back and his eyes widened as he saw her gaining ground. She let her smile take on a slightly more menacing air as the ANBU hopeful had made the mistake of suggesting that she was too old to be participating, since as he put it, the ANBU division only accepted the best of the best. Kushina had refrained from beating the man into a bloody pulp as she would have done in her youth, but only because she wanted to have the privilege of seeing his face when she beat him to the finish. In fact, she had deliberately kept pace with him just so she could pour it on at the last moment as she barely felt winded. Then she might just beat him to a pulp for good measure.

In truth though, Kushina had no plans to accept an ANBU position as she had come around to the idea of joining Akatsuki. She had just wanted to take the exams to prove that she could have joined if she wanted. She reached an area where targets where scattered around so reaching into the pouch that she had been given to take the test and let the kunai she had fly. They were marked with the number that she had been assigned so she was sure that after they passed through the ANBU proctors scattered throughout the area would collect them and mark down her score. They also had the added duty of resetting the traps for the other groups that would be passing through the area after hers.

Kushina frowned as the person she had marked as her rival for the test didn't look like he would be finishing at all as a tree branch sprung out and hit him across the midsection. He was knocked from the tree, but before he hit the ground a blur flew out to catch him. The proctor would likely ascertain that he was okay, but she doubted that he would be in any condition to finish the exam in the time required. With her temporary rival removed Kushina decided there was no reason to hold back any longer. She began pushing her legs harder and avoided the other traps spread throughout the area. She saw several other hopefuls get eliminated by them with one deciding the treetops were too risky so dropped to the ground only to fall into a pit filled with water. Since in most cases the bottom would have been filled with spikes she figured the person was as good as eliminated as well.

She caught up to the man that had been leading the group, but as they approached the last branch she purposefully aimed her jump lower than it. The man she had been neck and neck with didn't and as she caught the bottom of the branch to spin forward and land on the ground, he triggered a trap that caused a ram to spring out from the trunk of the tree, and would have taken her out along with him as she had been the closer to it.

Kushina landed effortlessly with a few of the group leaping over her due to their using the sprung trap as a jumping point. Kushina could see the finish line so began running at a flat out pace to reach the end easily outpacing the supposedly best of the best hopefuls due to her stamina. Still the course wasn't done with them yet as walls of earth began to spring out all over the place as the earth jutsu were cast by proctors. She heard an explosion behind her and figured one of the test takers had used an exploding tag to blow a hole in a dome of earth that had begun to appear as well.

Kushina easily avoid most of the obstacles but one proctor appeared to single her out as he got her timing down causing a wall to appear in front of her with almost no time to avoid it. She knew she could begin to race up it at which point she imagined the man casting it would continue to grow it in order to delay her, so instead she simply leapt straight at it. Her chakra chains appeared from her back and the sharp ends came to a point before her, she then spun similar to how an Inuzuka would causing the makeshift drill to burrow through the rock. The rock gave way effortlessly against the diamond-like hardness of her chains so that she landed on the other side.

She then skidded the final few feet as she crossed the finish line. Standing up right, she smirked triumphantly as she saw that she was the first of her group to finish the course. Yuugao stepped up to her stating, "Not bad for an old woman. You didn't happen to catch up to the moron that called you that at some point and show him why people called you the bloody habanero did you?"

Kushina sighed vowing to get even with Mikoto for sharing her old nickname with the Family. "It turns out I didn't need to," Kushina said amused.

Yuugao smiled as she said, "Well I'm sure he got off lucky then. It's a shame you don't wish to join. Something tells me you could have done much better if you had wanted to."

Kushina smiled before asking, "What makes you say that?"

Yuugao looked towards some of the other groups that had already run the course and passed. Kushina followed her gaze and could tell that most of them were exhausted unlike her. As if to add to the image, another group of would be ANBU crossed the finish line with one of the contenders falling to his knees as he panted for air. Commenting on her lack of exhaustion, Kushina said, "Well you know about us Uzumaki and our stamina."

"So I've heard," the ANBU captain replied. The amusement drained from her face as she asked, "But I wonder what her story is."

Kushina's gaze tracked where her fellow Family member was looking before landing on a woman that had crossed the finish line along with the last group. Although, she had finished around the middle of the pack, much like she figured Yuugao had seen in her, it was apparent that she could have likely done better. It took Kushina a moment to place the woman due to her appearing older than when she had last seen her, not to mention having been in the middle of giving birth to Naruto. "Taji," she said happily, "you're alive. I'm so happy to see you."

Taji looked over at the red-head and smiled as she said politely, "I could say the same. I'm honored that you remember me."

"How could I not?" the Uzumaki said a little taken aback by the distant tone the woman was using. "You helped bring my son into the world."

Taji nodded replying, "Despite all that I lost on that night. Knowing the good that he has done does make the sacrifice easier."

"W… what do you mean?" Kushina said taken aback. Having looked back on the records kept of the night she had read that all the members of the ANBU squad that had been tasked with protecting her as she gave birth had perished, as did Biwako Sarutobi. She had therefore assumed that Taji had simply been an oversight upon seeing her, and had figured that she was simply taking the test for fun like she was, as a lot of ex-ANBU often took part in the exams to see if they still had the skills.

Yuugao filled her in stating, "Taji survived the attack by Tobi and the explosion that he set off to lure the Fourth Hokage away from you. But she spent the following sixteen years in the coma ward. She was awakened during the first Chakra Wave that passed through the village."

Taji smiled softly as she said, "It was quite jarring to wake up and find I had spent so much time bedridden. The world after all had moved on without me so there wasn't much remaining of the life I had before. That's why I've been training so hard to at least regain my ANBU position."

"I'm so sorry for all that…"

"It is fine Lady Kushina," Taji stated, "None of us could foresee the danger lurking in the shadows. It must have been equally hard on you to find out you had missed out on raising your son."

"Yes…" Kushina admitted, but couldn't help feeling sad for the woman since unlike her, the ANBU hopeful didn't appear to have the same joy that she did due to the relationship she did have with Naruto as both a mother and a lover.

Yuugao stepped in stating, "Well, it is still too early to say since we still have a day of exam takers tomorrow to get through. But based on past experience I would say that based on your time alone you stand an excellent chance of making the cut. The test results will be posted in the usual place by Monday afternoon"

Taji did seem to take a small measure in satisfaction from Yuugao's words before replying, "I hope you are right. If you'll excuse me now I think I'll freshen up."

Kushina watched the woman and noticed the frown on Yuugao's face deepen so asked, "What's wrong? You don't appear happy for her."

The purple-haired woman watched the retreating medic for several more moments before answering, "She has taken the exam at every opportunity since first awakening from her coma. There was some marked improvement naturally in the beginning. But the last several times her score has been rather consistent with her just missing the cut. Either she would pass on the time required, but fail because she rushed through missing key targets. Or, she'd take her time and loss points from taking too long."

"Well perhaps she just found the happy medium," Kushina said. "Her time was about middle of the pack as you said, and we don't know how well she did with the other skill assessments encountered on the course."

Yuugao nodded, but still said feeling uneasy, "That could be the case, but every time she finished in the past you could see the exhaustion that she was feeling. This time… it almost feels like she deliberately finished where she did."

Kushina frowned asking, "What are you suggesting?"

"Nothing at the moment," Yuugao said, "The before and after blood samples will tell us if she took something along the lines of a food pill. If she did then she'd be disqualified. I guess I'm just worried that with regaining her ANBU position being so important to her, she might have decided to attain it by any means necessary."

Kushina could see why Yuugao was concerned since being caught cheating in such a way would not only destroy Taji's dream, but would also disqualify her from any future attempts at making it a reality. "She is a medic so would know that using such methods would be exposed."

"Or how to cover up the signs," Yuugao countered, "But people using such methods often are exposed rather quickly. It sadly also tends to lead to the rest of a squad's demise when it happens. I think Taji would know this, which makes me wonder if perhaps she isn't hoping to use becoming ANBU as another means to commit suicide."

Kushina wanted to deny it, but couldn't help trusting that whatever was making Yuugao uneasy was something worth paying attention to. Unsure of how to help the woman, she nevertheless felt that it was something that she owed her; particularly as she was sure she could show the woman that the present had just as much to offer to her as the past.  
 ********************************

Yuugao walked down a hall of an apartment building as she thought about how her work week was off to a horrible start. She could see various ANBU investigators asking questions of the victim's neighbors who were standing in their doorways as she approached the room that was the cause of the commotion. She nodded to her men standing at attention on either side of the door before entering the apartment. She saw a young woman looking pale and distraught as she answered questions being asked of her by Komachi. Her lieutenant and fellow Family member upon noticing her presence turned the task over to the man that had been recording the woman's responses.

When Komachi approached she answered the question Yuugao had been about to ask, "Her name is Inaho. She worked with the victim in the Intelligence Division. When he failed to show up after the weekend she volunteered to go rouse him and found him in the bedroom."

Yuugao's gaze turned from the brown-haired woman to the place she had been informed the corpse resided. She could see Ibiki watching as the crime scene investigators gathered evidence from the mummified remains of Tanzo. Approaching the man she said, "How are you holding up?"

Ibiki didn't let the sadness she was sure the man felt at losing a subordinate show as he said sending a concerned look towards the woman that had found Tanzo, "Better than Inaho, I imagine. Rumor had it they were sweet on each other."

Yuugao's gaze returned to the woman as she began to analyze her in a different light, but this time as a potential suspect. However, judging the distress and sadness the woman was giving off as being genuine she figured they would quickly be dismissing her from that list after only a cursory glance. Looking over her shoulder at Komachi she asked, "Do we have a time of death?"

Oyone a female medic-nin with short black hair looked up from her examination of the corpse stating, "A least a few days based on liver temperature. I'm afraid the method used to kill him will make nailing it down further than that impossible without a more thorough autopsy."

"Then do we at least know when the last time he was seen alive was?"

"It was on Friday," Inaho stated.

Ibiki nodded as he said, "I took everyone out to celebrate Tanzo's promotion. I left rather early so I'm afraid I can't offer much more than that." He focused on Inaho as he said with a slight tone of admonishment, "However, we can't be sure that was the last time he was seen alive."

With a tone filled with jealousy Inaho said, "It was that woman that he was talking to. I'm sure of it."

Yuugao and Komachi shared a look as the Anbu Captain asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Inaho seemed to wilt as she admitted, "I…I guess I can be mistaken. I left shortly after he began ignoring me in favor of her." Yuugao could see that Inaho appeared rather self-conscious as she added, "I guess I can't blame him for desiring that woman… her body alone was rather stunning."

"Can you describe her?" Komachi asked.

"Not really," Inaho stated with a frown, "Tanzo had gone up to the bar to refresh his drink. From where I was sitting all I could see of her face was her hair, but her clothes didn't leave much to the imagination and she was quite voluptuous. I could also see quite a few other men were taken with her. When it became apparent Tanzou had forgotten about me…us… I just left."

"What bar did you all visit?"

Ibiki answered Komachi's question stating, "Seventh Heaven in the entertainment district."

Yuugao nodded as she looked towards Komachi who again seemed to know what she was going to say, "I'll swing by there tonight to ask the staff if they can identify her. If she is the culprit though, I doubt she'll be a regular."

"Right now I'll be happy with a description," Yuugao said feeling nervous although she didn't let it show. Recalling Fuka's comments how the murderer was likely building up to something big; Yuugao was forced to agree that might be the case as it appeared she was becoming bolder in selecting her targets. Not sure what she gained from killing her targets, she nonetheless feared the woman was going to stop striking from the shadows to step into the light soon enough, and with no idea as to what her goal or objective was Yuugao couldn't be sure if they would be able to stop her.

 ******************************** *

"Please sign here," Hinata said as she handed a sheet of paper to the woman that for the past week had been playing the role of Hokage.

"What am I signing?" the henged Shizune said trusting that Hinata had already read it if she wasn't asking her to look over it.

The Hyuuga answered, "It looks like we are going to have to push back the Chunin Exams again due to a request from Kumo. The document is to state that Konoha is in agreement. Gaara has already signed it so there isn't much reason not to agree."

Shizune concurred but imagined their shared lover was going to be displeased. Easily forging Tsunade's signature she said, "Did the Raikage give a reason?"

"He states that he isn't pleased with the three test layout that was agreed upon by the three main proctors. He feels that it relies too much on a preliminary round to make the final cut. Considering the number of participants, he feels it isn't proper to have a one on one fight to determine the winners twice."

Shizune frowned as she stated, "Delaying again is just going to make the number of occupants even more. We'll probably have to open it up to more recent graduates in order to come up with an entirely new testing standard."

Hinata nodded, but countered, "True, but I can see where he is coming from. I believe Gaara can as well. If it did breakdown as it was during my first Chunin Exams then the preliminary really isn't all that much different than the Final Round. Therefore, the setup all but guarantees only the strongest shinobi advance. But being a chunin is more than just about brute strength. It turns out that Karui already laid out an outline for the new test, and Temari liked it as well. I'll leave it to you to decide who was standing in the way of implementing it, at least until the Raikage put his foot down on the matter."

Shizune smiled as she could easily picture Shikamaru not wanting to come up with a new test from scratch due to all the extra work that it would entail, especially as he was so close to being finished with the troublesome task of organizing the exams. Handing the paper to Hinata while sending a mental apology to the Nara for making his life more difficult she said, "Is there anything else?"

"Nope, you're finished," Hinata said and giggled as Shizune sagged in her chair in a fair approximation of her teacher.

The Hyuuga gathered up the other papers she would need to file as she prepared to leave as a knock sounded at the door. Shizune straightened as she called, "Enter."

Ibiki stepped into the room and held the door open for Hinata who inclined her head in thanks at the gesture. Walking to the desk, Shizune waited for him to come to a rest as she said, "How can I help you Ibiki?"

Ibiki gave a stiff smile as he said, "Actually, I'm not here to visit the woman you are pretending to be. I have a request of you, Shizune."

The Hokage's first apprentice dropped the henge asking in surprise, "What can I do for you?"

"Well first here are the files that you requested about the terrorist group, The Eternal Sunrise." Ibiki handed over the large stack as he continued, "Is the Hokage due back from her little getaway with Naruto soon?"

"Today actually," Shizune said with a smile as she thought of how happy Tsunade had been when Naruto after returning from Hot Spring had surprised her by taking her to Moon Country for her birthday. Shizune knew that Tsunade had longed to visit the country due to its many casinos and beautiful beaches. But naturally trouble had followed the two blondes in the form of a terrorist group that had attacked the Royal Family. The two had acted to stop them while wearing the black and more standard shinobi clothes that the Family usually wore when acting in a manner where their involvement was meant to be kept secret. Therefore, no one currently knew that it had been Naruto and Tsunade particularly since Shizune had been pretending to be her teacher, while their lover had used a K-clone.

A quick skimming of the file that she had been handed showed Shizune that the group that had attacked the island had an almost completely different agenda then the One King Movement. Where the One King Movement sought to destroy the Shinobi Villages so that only the Daimyo would be considered the powers of the lands they ruled. The Eternal Sunrise was a group that sought to eliminate the Daimyo. They saw the daimyo as not just the cause of all the wars, but also the very reason that hated continued to spread throughout the Elemental Nations. Members of the Eternal Sunrise believed that if the Daimyo were removed it would allow a war to end all wars to be truly fought. They believed that due to the early termination of the Three Shinobi World Wars before as the Daimyo would force the villages to sue for peace after a few years of bleeding each other, as such they were under the impression that it prevented any side from achieving an absolute victory.

The members of Eternal Sunrise wanted to kick off a war that would only be settled when the true victors remained on the battlefield. They felt it was the only way that a meaningful peace could be achieved, at least for a time.

The reason Shizune had asked for Ibiki to bring her the file was because she was confident that Tsunade would be requesting it as soon as she returned. Partially to find out more about the people that had tarnished her birthday week with Naruto, but also because Tsunade had sent word back that about one of the members she had encountered was a missing-nin from Kirigakure called Mikumo Kushinada. From some of her teacher's war stories, she knew that the woman had been one of strongest kunoichi of the Second Shinobi War. She and Tsunade had been among a trio of women that Jiraiya had often referred to as the Three Diva's. The third had been a bloodthirsty killer from Iwagakure that had still been active up till the Third Shinobi war were she had inexplicably dropped off the face of the earth after facing the Fourth Hokage in battle. But, Shizune figured that it could just be due to the fact that the war ended soon after and the general lack of information that came out of Earth Country. Nevertheless, Shizune felt a small shiver pass through her as she recalled the tales Tsunade had told her of the smile Yachiru Unohana had worn as she cut down the men and women that had the courage to face her.

Strangely enough while she found it easy to understand why Tsunade had always spoken of the Iwa kunoichi with a note of disgust. She had always seemed to have conveyed a sense of respect when talking about Mikumo. The way her teacher had described the woman was that while she had appeared to enjoy the fighting, it was without the same bloodlust as Yachiru. Furthermore, the stronger her opponent the more Mikumo seemed to enjoy it. Tsunade had often talked about how it was hard not to get caught up in the feelings that she felt from the woman, as she also enjoyed having an opponent that could stand equal with her.

Therefore, Shizune could picture that Tsunade was rather disappointed to learn that the woman wanted to walk down a path that only led to eternal bloodshed. Placing the file in front of her so her teacher would see it as soon as she retook her seat, Shizune focused on Ibiki to ask, "How can I be of assistance to you now?"

Ibiki quickly replied, "The team that performed the autopsy on Tanzo hasn't found anything of use to track down his killer. I'm not saying that they missed anything, but I would feel better about the results knowing an apprentice of Tsunade double checked their findings."

Shizune smiled at the compliment as she answered, "I'll head over to there now to see if there is anything to find."

"I appreciate it," Ibiki said inclining his head politely before leaving the office.

Shizune waited a few moments straightening up the desk as the smile she had put in place fell. She sighed, feeling down as she stood to attend to Ibiki's request. The reason for her drop in mood was partially due to exactly why Ibiki had sought her out. Namely being that in most instances people simply knew her in such terms. She wasn't sure when it had begun to bother her, but felt it was likely tied to Sakura's skill as a medic and chakra control abilities. After all, where Shizune was known as being an apprentice, Sakura was quickly becoming known as the woman that could rival Tsunade or possibly even surpass her. Shizune did find some of her cheer returning as she knew now that her teacher was young again she had no intentions of being surpassed. A legacy really didn't have the same meaning when a person could possibly live forever. But that just made Shizune feel more depressed as she wondered what talent set her apart from the two women. Being Tsunade's first apprentice really didn't have as much meaning if everyone was talking about how skilled the second was.

Shizune didn't feel any real jealousy towards her fellow apprentice. But, instead felt more like a minor footnote in regards to the women that had been trained by Tsunade, and that left her feeling rather useless in comparison.

The gloom settling over her didn't last long as she loved and cherished both women, so knew her feelings had to do with what she viewed as her shortcomings. She also believed the reason she was feeling particularly down was due to her spending the week as Tsunade. It was hard to miss the genuine respect that her teacher's mere presence seemed to command from everyone. As such, Shizune who more often than not felt more like a background character had come to find she had grown rather envious of the looks that had been directed towards her in Tsunade's place. With her teacher taking back her position, Shizune would be returned to the shadows cast by the Hokage's sun.

Shizune reached the autopsy room and the examination of Tanzo's corpse proceeded rather quickly as she found that examiner to have been Sukui. Aware that the brown haired woman was rather competent; she wasn't surprised to find that there didn't appear to be some glaring piece of evidence that was missed. "So much for making a difference as Tsunade's apprentice," she said disappointed in not finding something that would lead to the killer.

Closing the refrigerator that contained Tanzo's body, Shizune decided to head to the female nurses and doctors locker room to freshen up in anticipation of Naruto's arrival. She imagined there would be quite the frenzy in the Hidden Eddy Inn to try and spend time with him. A part of Shizune wondered if she should even bother or if she should just wait for a calmer time to spend time with her lover. Imagining that he would prefer to be with one of his more dynamic lovers she could easily see herself getting lost in the shuffle. Reaching her locker, she found the rest of the room was deserted so quickly disrobed to quickly clean up to return home.

 ********************************

Shizune was unaware that she was being watched as she stepped into the communal shower area. She stepped under one of the shower heads and after letting the water run over her for several heartbeats began soaping up her body eliciting a lust in the being watching her. When she stepped under the water to begin wetting her hair and wash away the soap, her watcher saw the moment was right to strike. Moving stealthily towards the unaware woman, he wrapped her in his arms while pressing his naked flesh against hers while saying, "Did you miss me?"

Naruto had imagined several different responses to his question, but strangely none of them were the most obvious one. Which being that a woman, who thought she was alone in a shower upon being surprised, would let out an extremely loud scream.

Shizune despite recognizing the voice was already acting on instinct so when she felt the arms around her loosening their grip, she quickly spun in them and pushed him away. Naruto stumbled back before slipping as he fell hard on his back. Shizune's heart was running a mile a minute before it finally settled on her that the naked man lying in front of her was her lover. She quickly rushed to his side stating, "Are you insane sneaking up on me in the hospital shower? What would possess you to do such a thing?"

Naruto groaned as he replied with a chuckle, "I wanted to surprise you. But in hindsight, I can see why it was a bad idea."

Shizune giggled feeling the doubts and concerns she had been experiencing disappearing from her lover's smile. However, her eyes took on a look of panic as a voice called, "Shizune, are you alright we heard a scream?"

Shizune began to panic wondering where she could stash Naruto, but she watched him flash through several hand signs before disappearing from sight. She stood to see one of the nurses on duty, Otoha running up along with the woman's whose autopsy report she had just looked over. Otoha seemed relieved when she spotted Shizune again asking, "Are you alright? It sounded like you had the life scared out of you."

"Um…yes…" Shizune said nervously noticing Naruto's movements because of the steam from the shower. She lost him for a moment as he cleared the vapor but saw his discarded clothes begin floating in the air.

Sukui gaze began to turn towards him so she said, "It's just a large mouse jumped at me from out of nowhere."

Both women began scanning the ground for the fictional rodent with Sukui stating, "Honestly, how are we supposed to make people well if the maintenance staff can't even keep vile little disease spreaders out of the hospital?"

Shizune laughed nervously stating, "Well I don't think I'm going to wait around for it to startle me again. I'll leave a request for the maintenance department to lay out some traps."

Both women nodded at the suggestion while Shizune wrapped a towel around herself. She used her fox mark to sense Naruto's presence and found that he was just outside the hospital. Quickly getting dressed, she left the locker room and conveniently "forgot" to stop by the maintenance office.

She stepped out to enjoy the nice summer night and smiled as she didn't need to search out her lover as he loudly shouted, "Hey Shizune. Fancy running into you out here."

Shizune rolled her eyes at her lover's act for the people walking near the entrance as she said teasingly, "Yes, what a surprise to find me near the hospital."

"Aw, don't be like that," Naruto said with a good natured chuckle, "I'm just saying it's nice to see you." Shizune nodded and felt like a young girl being courted as her lover said, "I'm heading home and was hoping you were as well. I'd like the company."

"I'd like that as well."

The two walked side by side with Shizune mainly speaking about her day since Naruto's couldn't exactly admit to being in another country for the past week. Finally, reaching a portion of their walk where they were alone she asked, "How exactly did you and Tsunade get to Moon Country? I felt you teleport but when did you have time to plant a kunai there?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "Oh, I just mailed one to the agency that I was renting the beach house from. Tsunade wasn't exactly pleased with having to sneak out of the mail room with our luggage."

Shizune giggled as she replied, "No, I could imagine she wouldn't be."

Naruto smiled a few moments longer before turning serious as he asked, "Hey Shizune, you know you can tell me if something is bothering you."

"Of course," she said quickly, "But what could be bothering me? I'm getting to spend time with my very in demand lover."

Naruto appeared pleased with her words, but still pressed asking, "Then what was bothering you before my disastrous attempt at being spontaneous and romantic? You looked sad about something."

"It's not important," the dark-haired medic stated quickly.

Naruto quickly scooped her up before Hiraishining to a kunai that Shizune kept in her room. He set her down before turning her to face him as he said, "It didn't look like it wasn't important. Please tell me." Shizune was tempted to for a moment, but resisted in favor of leaning in to kiss her lover.

She was happy when he dropped the line of questioning to instead respond to her desire to be loved. Her mouth parted and she felt his tongue slip inside to begin dancing with as their kiss deepened. Eventually their lips separated as Naruto quickly removed his jacket and shirt while Shizune simply undid her kimono. She let it fall to the floor to reveal she hadn't bothered to put any underwear on beneath. The look of desire that Naruto wore being all the confirmation she needed to banish any insecurities she harbored about her body not matching up to some of the other women attached to him.

She walked with a sway in her hips before kissing him again, enjoying the way her breasts felt smashed up against his chest. "Let me properly welcome you home now," she said in a sultry whisper that he was the only man to have been privileged enough to hear it. She sank to her knees happy to see that his pants were already tented. She quickly set his manhood free by pulling both his pants and boxers down. After he stepped free of them, she gave the tip of his cock a kiss before beginning to lick it.

Naruto groaned as Shizune licked just the head of his cock for several moments before running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. She then lowered her mouth to his testicles and began to suck on them as well. He tried to remain motionless, but he wanted to taste her as well so reached down and picked her up so that her pussy was right in front of his face. Easily supporting her, he began to munch on her lower lips as she wrapped her arms around his midsection so as to help ease the burden of holding her while she began eagerly sucking his cock.

Shizune pleasured what she could comfortably fit inside her mouth while moaning around his manhood due to his driving her wild with his tongue probing her insides. She felt him begin moving, and eventually found herself planted on her bed where she moaned in disappointment as he pulled his lips from her pussy and his dick from her mouth. She was then quickly spun around as Naruto turned her towards him and took up a position between her legs. She let out a loud moan as with practiced ease, he slipped inside of her wet and inviting cunnie. They both took a moment to savior the feeling of being connected before Naruto began to move inside her.

Shizune let out the fierce woman inside her that only rarely came out in certain situations as she was an active participant in their love-making. Shizune raised her hips to meet Naruto powerful thrusts while moaning encouraging, "Naruto… more… fuck me harder."

Her cries rose in volume as he eagerly complied with her requests. Shizune reached behind her to grip the sheets above her head as it felt like Naruto was driving her through the bed. She began to lose conscious thought of everything other than the cock slide along the nerve endings of her pussy. She began shaking her head back and forth feeling a powerful orgasm approaching but shouted out, "No!" as Naruto suddenly withdrew from her. "Don't stop, please I'm so close."

She tried to scramble to her feet to tackle her lover and bury him inside her once more. But Naruto held her in place by grabbing her thighs and folding her nearly in half. With her ankles resting by her head, she moaned as Naruto began sliding his cock along her drenched pussy before stating, "You've fallen into my trap, my sweet Shizune. I'm not going to let you cum until you tell me what's bothering you."

"T…that's not fair," Shizune said pleadingly, "I…It's nothing…"

"Then tell me," Naruto said worriedly, "Or else…"

Shizune groaned as his length slipped along her pussy lips. For a moment the head of his cock seemed to catch along the rim of her entrance where she felt with just a quick move of her hips he'd be inside her again. But it didn't causing her to moan in frustration, finding her need for release to be far greater than keeping her concerns a secret she said, "Alright, I'll tell you…but after please."

"Okay," Naruto said not bothering to make his lover promise as he knew he didn't need such an assurance. "But, as punishment for holding out on me, I'm going to make you cum with this hole instead."

Shizune groaned as she felt Naruto press his cock against her asshole. Due to how slippery his cock was and the fluids she had been leaking her backdoor was well greased for his entrance. They both moaned as he slipped inside and he fed his length into her slowly. Naruto wanted to savor the feeling a bit longer but Shizune had other ideas as she began rolling her hips to get him moving. Leaning forward he sealed his lips to hers as he began pumping his manhood inside her rear.

Shizune moaned into his mouth as she began to rub her pussy with one hand while the other traced along her lover's back. Shizune buried two of her fingers inside her and pressed along the back of her love tunnel causing her to groan pleasantly as she could feel Naruto cock moving in the passage just below. She felt him swell so knew that soon he would be filling her with his seed so shouted, "You're going to cum aren't you…go on…cum…fill my ass with your hot spunk." When a moment later she received the semen enema that she had requested she came hard giving voice to the pleasure wracking her body in the cute way Naruto loved, "Aaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Naruto removed his hands from the back of her thighs allowing Shizune's legs to wrap around him so as to discourage him from pulling out. As both their orgasms ended Naruto collapsed on top of her allowing her to wrap her arms around him and bask in the comfortable weight of his presence. She stroked his back tenderly before Naruto slipped free of her anus and then rolled to the side. He rested his head on his hand as he studied her with a warm gaze.

Shizune sighed happily, but knowing it was time to come clean said, "It really is nothing Naruto. I was just feeling a little down because… I found it was nice to be looked at with the admiration that people have for Tsunade."

Naruto frowned as he quickly stated, "Shizune, people look at you in the same way."

"I know," she admitted, "That's true when I'm with you. But outside of that… I'm just plain old Shizune, the somewhat talented first apprentice of Shizune."

Naruto tenderly caressed her face stating, "No one thinks that."

"Maybe not in those words," Shizune said with a good dose of melancholy, "but no one ever says there goes Shizune the woman that's going to surpass her teacher."

Naruto frowned as he could understand where his lover was coming from. Having heard many people state as much about Sakura, he could understand why such praise made her feel inadequate, especially as she had been Tsunade's apprentice for a far longer period of time. But, he also knew it was simply a matter that Shizune had just not been born with the degree of control that would allow her to reach the same heights. Furthermore, it wasn't something that even training couldn't change as he was sure otherwise Shizune would easily have mastered it.

He smiled lovingly as he stroked her cheek and said, "That isn't nothing Shizune, especially if it's enough to make you frown. But you know there's another side to that coin."

"What's that?"

"Well can you imagine how it feels for Sakura to constantly be considered in standing to your teacher? I mean, sometimes mirroring someone so closely can also tend to make a person feel as if they aren't being recognized for their accomplishments. I'm sure sometimes Sakura must get tired of having her contributions at the hospital being compared to Tsunade's too." Shizune was forced to agree that she hadn't considered as much and giggled as Naruto added, "Plus, don't think Tsunade is just going to let those comparisons stand. She's getting pretty competitive in her old age."

"Well she does have to keep up with us much younger women, doesn't she?" Shizune said hugging herself to Naruto.

He wrapped his arms around her adding, "Yes, she does. But you know, if what's really bothering you is not living up to your potential. Then maybe you should find a path that you alone excel at."

Shizune frowned as she replied, "I did that once."

"And?"

"Why do you think I fight using poisons?"

"Still you don't sound very pleased by it."

Shizune shrugged as she buried her face against his chest. "I was never really proud of it. It just seems wrong to train in a method to take lives while also being tasked with saving them."

"I guess, but if you ask me, you should pursue whatever paths you find your talents lay. That way maybe people will be mentioning your name in the same way they say Tsunade's. If Tsunade had pursued a different training path that didn't mesh with her talents then she would never have reached the heights that she has. People notice how Sakura's skills match so closely to your shared teacher's simply because they are so similar. Trying to mirror them might not be possible for you, but that doesn't mean you can't reach the same pinnacle of talent that they have through some other means. If your talent is taking you in a different direction, then you owe it to yourself to see where it leads."

Shizune felt something shift inside her as Naruto's words filled her with confidence. She looked up into his eyes which almost glowed softly due to the internal light that they held. She leaned up and kissed him tenderly and lovingly as she said, "Thank you Naruto. It means so much to know you believe in me."

"Always," Naruto said lovingly before kissing her gently.

Shizune smiled as she rested her head against his chest, and felt the warmth from her lover' body seep into her like the rays of the sun. She closed her eyes and wasn't surprised that she soon fell asleep, although she wouldn't remain in such a state long.

 ******************************** *

Kurenai let her mind wander as she jogged through the village using the route that she took almost every night. Despite how those she shared a roof with at the Hidden Eddy Inn might view it as her trying to prevent interacting with new people, although she did acknowledge there was more than a little truth to it, she also found that she enjoyed being able to travel through portions of the village that would be too congested during the day. The shopping district that she was currently traveling through would often be packed with people making it nearly impossible to traverse. Occasionally on her runs, she'd find herself stopping at some display to window shop. Something which she found that she was doing more often than not lately. Naturally, some of the outfits that she pictured herself in caused her to imagine the scenario that she would possibly be wearing them for, and for the ones that required a handsome man to wine and dine her. The man that her imagination provided for her was Naruto.

There was a brief period when she had resisted the idea, as she felt her age was a barrier. But, knowing that she would never act on her dreams, she didn't let her hang-ups stand in the way of her fantasies. Still, at times she wished she had as the desire to act on her imaginations sometimes felt overwhelming, especially as the satisfaction that she felt from taking care of her sexual urges became less and less gratifying. More so as she had recently purchased a new aid called the Hero which was a large dildo that from the particular shade of orange heavily seemed to suggest that it had been modeled after Naruto. At least that was who Kurenai pictured whenever she used it, which was becoming more and more a nightly occurrence.

She felt an urge to find some good looking man and just rock his world, but she had never really cared for how she felt afterwards. She supposed the hang-up could have been due to how they had always occurred during the off portions of her on and off again relationship with Asuma. She guessed that she just preferred not having to sneak out of the person's apartment or hoping the man would sneak out of hers on the rare occasion when she would bring them home. Mainly because she almost always knew that she would be getting back with Asuma at some point so didn't want to complicate matters. It was a feeling that remained now which was why she hadn't picked up some stranger to satisfy her desires for physical comfort.

Kurenai was passing an alley on her way to the next section of her jog when something wrapped around her ankle. She fell forward due to whatever had entangled here completely stopping her. She hissed as she pushed on her skinned palms and looked to see what had grabbed her. At first she wasn't sure what she was looking at imagining it was some sort of cable that she hadn't noticed. But then she noticed that the portion that wasn't wrapped around her ankle seemed to be moving under its own power. She followed the tendril and saw that whatever it was connected to was hidden in the darkness of the alley.

But then she saw the tips of two more appearing from the darkness. Her eyes grew wide in shock as they seemed to slither through the air like a snake would move as they approached. "What…" Her question was cut off as one of the tentacles shot forward as soon as she opened her mouth, but Kurenai managed to catch it stopping it. "N…no…stop…" she said struggling as the tendril tried to push itself into her mouth.

She screamed in revulsion as the third tendril wrapped itself around her wrists before pulling her arms over her head. The freed tendril she had been holding tried to push itself past her lips but she kept them tightly sealed. She began to whimper as the slimy end of the one trying to push into her mouth left trails of the fluids it was leaking on her skin. But more concerning was the one that had first wrapped around her ankle was climbing up her leg. She tried to pull it free especially as the end slipped underneath her tight shorts. She felt hopeless and helpless as she watched it slide further and further up her thigh as it angled to violate her.

However before the tentacle could reach its goal a red flash appeared before her and she heard a woman's scream from the alley. The tentacles wrapped around her began to flay about as their grip loosened. Kurenai's vision adjusted from the flash and she saw a shirtless Naruto standing with his back towards her. His arm was outstretched showing the chakra blade that he was pumping full of his wind natured chakra and had used to cut the tentacles binding her.

Naruto quickly turned towards her and easily scooped her up into his arms, and after creating a pair of clones, he teleported to the entry way of the Hidden Eddy Inn. Kurenai wondered for a moment how Naruto had appeared to save her, but then she noticed a hastily dressed Shizune hurrying down the steps to meet them. Despite what had just happened, she found it strange that that it appeared that both of them looked like they were glistening as if they had been sweating.

"Shit!" Naruto said as Shizune began to check Kurenai for injuries.

"What is it?" the medic-nin asked while pulling the tentacle from her fellow Jounin's leg, although she heard the sound of an explosion going off in the distance.

"Whatever it was that attacked her ducked into the sewers," Naruto reported moving to head up the stairs, "but it placed some sort of trap with exploding tags that went off when they chased after. I'm going to get Yuugao."

Kurenai watched as Naruto bound up the stairs and also heard doors being opened likely in response to the explosion that had gone off. She watched Shizune for a moment also noticing how after having been pressed against Naruto's skin, she could still pickup his earth scent. A scent that she was confident was also coming from the medic, who despite the worry that she was wearing on her face seemed to give off a sense of sexual contentment.

 ******************************** *

"So how did Kurenai-sensei take finding out that you had marked her with one of your seals?" Kiba asked as he sat across from Naruto in the bar Seventh Heaven.

"About as well as you would expect a fully capable jounin to react when you tell her that you marked her with a tracking seal because you were worried about her," Naruto replied remembering how after leaving with Yuugao to return to the scene of the incident. He had come home to find Kurenai waiting with questions about how he had known she was in trouble. He had suspected she had others, but his response about how it was so he could protect her if needed because he viewed her as part of his extended family had not gone over all that well. She had grown rather angry especially as he hadn't lied about how the other women in the Hidden Eddy Inn had similar seals, but had known about them. Naturally, she had felt as if he was patronizing her, but luckily Yuugao had been present to point out what might have happened if he hadn't. The ANBU Captain had also added that Naruto hadn't told her as he had likely feared that she would reject the offer precisely because she would have though he was belittling her abilities. Or, that the jounin would have felt he was worried about her due to the depression she had fallen into after the death of her husband and child, which might have prompted her to turn down being marked with the seal out of pride.

Kiba chuckled as he sat between Aeris and Yuffie, although there was a noticeable gap between him and the dark-haired woman, before saying, "Why didn't you come clean and just admit that you put the seal on her because you didn't want her stumbling on you messing around with your girls?"

Naruto felt a little uncomfortable about discussing his love life in such a public place. But, despite having his back to the crowd of revelers was confident their conversation couldn't be overheard due to a seal Mito had taught him which he had drawn on the table and activated. He shrugged as he replied, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to make her uncomfortable."

"How'd that work out for you?"

"She didn't ask me to remove it," Naruto answered, "I guess considering what almost happened she saw the benefit of it."

Kiba's face darkened as he said, "When I catch the fucker that attacked her, they are going to wish they have never been born."

Naruto raised his glass to Kiba stating, "Only if you get to them first."

Kiba clinked his mug against Naruto's, before taking a healthy gulp of it and sitting back placed an arm over Aeris's shoulder stating, "Are there any clues about what or who it was?"

"A few," Naruto said looking over his shoulder to see Tifa chatting with a customer. She took the order and quickly went to fulfill it as she moved efficiently through the crowd seeing it there were any other customers she could help as she was in charge of the bar for the evening. She noticed him watching her so gave him a wink as she passed by causing him to smile. Naruto then turned back to Kiba to inform him of some of the facts. "Unfortunately the explosion covered up the attacker's tracks so we don't know if or were they would have exited the sewer. But from the vine-tentacle thingy, we learned that the attacker seems to be some sort of plant-human hybrid. Furthermore, from some of the samples collected from it and which had coated Kurenai's skin whatever it is seems capable of creating a powerful natural narcotic-grade aphrodisiac."

"Was Kurenai… you know…"

"Why are you asking Perv?" Yuffie said with a slight glare, "Hoping to know if your buddy scored with your teach?"

"Yuffie," Aeris said gently, "He's obviously only concerned his teacher might have been affected by the chemicals. Are you perhaps jealous that Kiba might want to add another woman to our relationship?"

"What… no… you really should stop drinking if you're already spouting such nonsense," Yuffie quickly said before raising her glass to sip her drink and hide her reddening cheeks.

Naruto chuckled, before addressing Kiba's concern. "Luckily, the compound seems to need to be ingested, or absorbed internally. It appears that a person's skin is too much of a barrier. But that still leaves us a ton of questions that we don't have answers too."

"Yeah, but do you think it is possible that Tobi has created some new kind of plant-creature like the white Zetsu?"

"That's one theory," Naruto answered, "The tentacle was a mixture of human and plant DNA. But while it seems likely this creature might be connected to the White Zetsu, we are baffled as to its motives."

"What do you mean?" Aeris asked concerned.

"Well, if it was some creature created by Tobi then why is it in Konoha?"

"Obviously to cause chaos," Yuffie replied quickly.

Naruto's face showed he didn't find that being the motive satisfying. His tone also conveyed as much as he replied, "But why on such a small scale? Not to mention, it likely attacked Kurenai because she was alone. Yet, it also cut and ran as soon as I appeared meaning it didn't want to be discovered."

"Then you're saying it would have killed her," Kiba said angrily.

"That we can't know either," Naruto replied concerned. "Unfortunately, we are dealing with too many unknowns here. Yuugao seems to think that what attacked Kurenai might be related to the case she is working."

"You mean that serial killer case," Aeris said surprising Naruto. Sounding amused she explained, "You'd be surprised at what a hot bed of gossip the Yamanaka flowershop is and what you hear as an employee. Ino's mother seems to be in on all kinds of secrets. I know they've been keeping it off the front pages, but Kiku is convinced that it is a much bigger story than they are claiming."

Naruto smiled at the flowergirl as he admitted, "Ino's mom would be right. Yuugao seems to think that the attack on Kurenai might have been the killer escalating."

"Escalating," Kiba said confused, "What does that mean?" He quickly looked to Yuffie to say, "And I know what the word means."

Yuffie frowned having just been about to question that fact, but changed course quickly to state, "He means that the serial killer has reached a point where they need to act more often as they can't control their impulses. It also tends to be the point where most serial killers get caught."

Naruto nodded in agreement as he added, "Yuugao stated as much. Then again, we can't be sure there is an impulse driving this thing. Yuugao seems to believe Fuka's idea that it might be a person with an axe to grind and is implementing some plan. The attack on Kurenai might just be the person entering the next stage."

"Okay, then what can I do to help?"

"Just keep your eyes open," Naruto stated with a tone of gratitude for his friend's willingness to help.

Before Kiba could ask what he should be looking out for Tifa stepped up to the table asking, "Can I refresh your drinks?"

"Sure," Naruto said handing his glass to his lover while Kiba shook his nearly empty mug indicating he'd like another.

Tifa smiled brightly before leaning down to whisper, "You know when I asked you to visit me at work, I wanted Ibara to be here as well."

"She's upstairs," Naruto replied, "So technically she is here. But I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be here while she's still under the influence of my chakra. It might lead to an encounter that she regrets."

Tifa sighed, but said, "Well I can't say I'm pleased that you're still testing Karin's theories on her."

Naruto nodded in agreement, but said, "I know, but she just wants to see if the activation range I put out is greater. For all we know, Ibara isn't even feeling any effects from my being here. Hinata is monitoring her and reporting to Karin. But, I promise that we'll straighten everything out soon."

Tifa didn't exactly seemed pleased which Naruto knew was because they were close to passing the time limit that Karin believed his chakra would remain active in the bar owner. Of course there was the possibility that due to Ibara sleeping with a clone and as a result the chakra that was making her aroused in an effort to drive her to sleep with Naruto and thus bind her to him would enter a dormant state, they really had no idea if it operated on the same principles as the Temptation's Touch. From past experience and experimenting on Anko, the Family knew the effects of the Temptation's Touch lasted for about a week. The time framed remained the same regardless of how long it was used per a session. However, after a number of doses it did reach a point where the target became desperate to become bound to the jutsu user. Anko had reached such a point although when Naruto stated his desire that she not give into it because he didn't want to bind her to him for such a reason, the effects had subsided. Another thing that had been discovered was that the person being affected by the tainted chakra instinctually knew when the person they were to be bound to was near. This had been discovered when Anko had been crying out for Naruto to take her when she was fully being pushed to bind herself to him. Tsunade had henged herself as Naruto, but Anko had known it wasn't him, but hadn't even questioned it when he had actually appeared before her. Naruto guessed that was why Ibara had always seemed drawn to him when he had been disguised as the alias he used to date his lovers publicly and had come to the bar.

If Naruto had to guess why Tifa wasn't happy about their decision to let the time limit pass, it was because she suspected that if it did, and Ibara was no longer troubled by being around his lovers then they might decide to let the matter drop. As such, he imagined the waitress didn't like the idea that her boss and friend had suffered through some rather intense bouts of arousal and wouldn't know why. Naruto would admit to be tempted to take such a course of action, but said, "Tifa, don't worry. I will talk with Ibara. I have to keep my promise to you, but also let her know that her feelings about her change of heart did reach me."

Tifa smiled brightly knowing how seriously Naruto kept his promises. She turned to go get their drinks, but paused upon noticing Komachi entering the bar. The ANBU scanned the crowd for a moment before moving to the various tables to ask the patrons questions. Tifa moved to fulfil the orders she had been given, figuring that Komachi was still looking for the woman that she had asked about several days earlier. Tifa had recalled the woman that had picked up Tanzo mainly because she had so closely resembled the Hokage. Guessing that Komachi still hadn't found her potential witness or suspect, the waitress left her alone in order to concentrate on her own tasks.

Naruto also watched the former Root kunoichi aware that she was checking out the various bars for the mystery woman connected to Tanzo's murder. He admitted that there was something that made him uneasy about hearing how the woman resembled Tsunade, especially since it was possible that she was behind the recent murders. However, while Yuugao seemed to believe that the resemblance tied into how it had been a way for the woman to overcome insecurities in her appearance, and to lure in victims. He wasn't so sure. He believed there might have been a more personal angle involved, like the woman behind the murders wanted to spit in Tsunade's face with each life she took. The fact that the same perpetrator might also be connected to the attack on Kurenai further made that seem like a possibility to him.

Naruto let Komachi work as he directed his attention back to Kiba to ask, "So what else is new?"

"Not much man," Kiba said finishing off the rest of the beer he had been drinking. "I think Shino got lucky a few nights ago. Not that the bastard will go into any details."

Naruto felt a wide smile appear as both of the Inuzuka's mates turned their gazes to him. Even the normally kind Aeris's tone carried a hint of retribution if he wasn't careful with his next words as she asked, "Oh really, and are you going around giving your buddies the details on your times with us?"

The color drained from Kiba's face as he looked down to his groin and from the way Yuffie was sitting Naruto could easily picture her holding something sharp and pointy against his manhood as she asked, "You better not be strutting around and bragging about nailing a couple of bitches or so help me…"

"What, no… that's not what I meant," Kiba said quickly, "I just meant he wouldn't even confirm that he went home with her or anything. I swear…"

Naruto broke out into a laugh, but confirmed the Inuzuka's story by stating, "He's telling the truth. Kiba's only ever talked about the two of you in the most respectful of ways. Hinata can also attest to his being annoyed with Shino for not being willing to at least discuss what happened that night."

Naruto guessed it was enough for the two women as Yuffie sat back while saying, "Why do you even care?"

"Because Shino's always going on about how no one pays attention to him and shit," Kiba said feeling annoyed with the way his teammate had refused to directly answer if he had gotten lucky with the blonde woman that had approached him as they had visited a bar together. "Heck he was complaining about it that night as well."

"Well maybe Shino would like it if you were more interested in him outside of when you suspect he is sleeping with someone," Aeris said with a soft smile.

"Hey," Kiba said defensively, "I'm interested in some of the stuff he does like…uh."

"Wow, that's really convincing," Yuffie said rolling her eyes.

Kiba sighed before admitting, "Alright fine, I don't like a lot of the same things he does. But we're still comrades and friends so I at least listen as he goes on and on about insects. I just don't retain a lot of it. I'm sure it's the he feels the same way about me and dogs. I just thought if something happened with this woman that maybe we'd be able to have something we could both talk about in interest. But he wouldn't even confirm he went…"

Naruto frowned when Kiba trailed off especially as a look of concern appeared on his face. Following the Inuzuka's gaze he saw that he was focused on Komachi, but more specifically the drawing that she was holding as she asked the people at the table if they had seen the woman depicted. Before Naruto could ask what was wrong, the chunin shouted, "Hey Lady, what are you asking about that woman for. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

Naruto didn't know if Kiba realized that he was addressing one of his lovers, so stated for her as she approached, "She's asking about that woman because she might be tied to those serial killings. She was last seen with the latest victim after approaching him in a bar."

"That is correct," Komachi stated having heard the tail end of Naruto's explanation, "Have you seen this woman?"

"Yeah, I saw her," Kiba said concerned, "She's the woman that Shino left with a few nights ago."

Komachi's mask hid her reaction but those at the table could hear the urgency in her voice as she asked, "Then your friend might be in considerable danger. Can you take me to him?"

"Yeah let's go," Kiba said standing as Aeris let him out, "Aeris, Yuffie, I'll see you two at home." He then quickly headed for the exit with both Komachi and Naruto in tow as they headed to the section of the village the Aburame called home.

 ******************************** *

Yuugao landed near the outpost she had her ANBU build near the remains of Furofuki's lab. She frowned as she shouldn't have been able to approach the building without one of the four ANBU she had stationed there stopping and asking for her to identify herself. Yuugao feared her hunch about what might be behind the murders was correct especially as she found signs that the ANBU she had stationed to guard the cave had abandoned their post. She frowned behind her mask since it didn't make sense to her as she knew the three men and one woman squad were true professionals. Yet, she couldn't find any signs of an obvious struggle. Moreover, she had been receiving regular reports from the outpost, but from what she could see there were few signs the place was still occupied.

Yuugao looked towards the forest in the direction she had arrived from. She didn't see any signs of Fuka, who she had requested join her. She wasn't overly surprised as she had asked the woman to remain back and hidden. Yuugao wanted to laugh at the fact that she was trusting a known criminal and murderer over her own squad to back her up. When Fuka had asked why she was requesting her help, Yuugao had responded that she figured since Fuka's insights had been so valuable before, that if the cave was the home of what had attacked Kurenai and was behind the murders, then by having her examine it, she might be able to gain some insights in how to capture it.

Yuugao could tell her trusting the woman had meant a great deal to the disgraced Uzumaki. But the other reason for her reaching out to Fuka was because she wasn't sure she could trust her squad at the moment. Obviously, she still trusted Komachi, but after the ANBU exams Yuugao had assigned Taji to it as well. The primary reason being that she hadn't felt comfortable with the woman's sudden improvement. Yet, in the several weeks since the ANBU head captain had added the medic to her team she was beginning to think she had just been paranoid. Still, her hunch told her that something wasn't right about the woman so she had decided to trust that feeling.

She reached the entrance of the outpost and kicked the door in before quickly entering with her sword drawn. She frowned as there were a few signs that a person might still be occupying the place, such as half eaten rations that were then carelessly discarded. She heard something move on the second level of the outpost where a lookout tower resided as well as where the birds used to communicate with the village were kept.

She moved silently up the ladder until she reached the hatch in the floor. She pushed it open just a crack and saw one of her ANBU sitting rocking back and forth. The woman's bat like masked was cracked around her mouth and her clothes were ripped to tatters. Forgetting her suspicions for a moment she pushed open the hatch calling out as she climbed through, "Bat, my gods what happened."

"Captain," the woman said sounding unaware of her current condition, "You shouldn't have come here. Now I have to kill you."

"What!" Yuugao said as the woman was quickly on her feet in a moment and had crossed the distance in a blink of an eye. The purple-haired woman brought her sword up to block the one her subordinate had grabbed from where it laid against the wall. Yuugao grunted as blocking the blow caused her arms to feel as if they would be ripped from her body. Yuugao didn't even try to block the next attack as she instead leapt back while pulling some smoke pellets from her pouch and tossed them at the semi-nude woman.

The pellets exploded so Yuugao leapt through one of the wide lookout windows to the ground below. Bat followed her through but crashed through the wall as well like it was paper, and landed heavily in front of her. The woman straightened as Yuugao asked, "Dammit Bat, what happened. Where are Goat, Turtle, and Hawk?"

"They're dead Captain," Bat answered, "The flowers called to them while we slept and they let her loose."

"What?"

"Then she came for me…" Yuugao noticed tears begin to appear from where her masked was cracked. Yuugao imagined that the indignities that had nearly happened to Kurenai had been forced upon the poor woman. Yuugao tensed as Bat suddenly charged again as she screamed, "She commanded me to keep communicating with the village and to kill anyone that comes to investigate."

Yuugao couldn't avoid the blow so was forced to block it, but simply used her sword to prevent her opponents from cutting her. She allowed her opponent's strength to toss her away. She landed roughly but managed to roll back to her feet. Still, Bat didn't give her a moments respite as she quickly closed the distance between them. Yuugao slid under the swing at her neck and lashed out with her sword cutting into Bat's thigh. She didn't do it deeply as she didn't want to permanently harm her, but wanted to slow her down.

Bat didn't even cry out in pain as she quickly spun and managed to catch Yuugao's ankle. She spun and tossed her into the side of the outpost causing the ANBU captain to hit it hard enough to crack the plaster coating. Yuugao tried to get to her feet, but Bat didn't stand around to allow that as she charged with sword outstretched intent on jamming it into her. The ANBU's aim was thrown off though as someone landed on her back causing her to smash into the wall which Bat easily crashed through.

Yuugao scrambled to her feet as she heard Fuka say, "Now then, what kind of kiss do you prefer?"

"No, don't," the purpled-haired Anbu said moving towards the hole to stop Fuka from killing her subordinate.

She stumbled a little due to her still feeling woozy from the blow she had just taken and so as she reached the hole was Fuka stepping out. Fearing her subordinate was dead; she grabbed her by the shirt and slammed her against the wall shouting, "You bitch! You didn't need to kill her! She was being controlled somehow!"

Fuka remained calm as she coolly stated, "A little gratitude wouldn't hurt you know. Besides, I didn't kill her. I just drained away enough chakra to put her down for a few hours."

Yuugao looked into the outpost to see Bat lying unconscious in the rubble of her crash through the wall. But she could see the woman's chest was steadily moving. She let Fuka go as she quickly said, "I'm sorry. I just assumed that…"

"It's fine," Fuka said stepping away from the wall. "A few months ago you wouldn't have been wrong. Let's go, you're going to want to see this."

Yuugao first affixed several seals to Bat and made sure to secure her before following after Fuka. When she arrived she found all the Jofuku that had been outside the cave were brown and dead. Lying among them were the three male Anbu squad members. Fuka was kneeling among them while looking at the opening of the cave which looked like it had been smashed open from inside once the seals had been removed. The Anbu captain frowned as Fuka upon noticing the three men were naked said, "Looks like they decided to let something out of that cave and it let them have some fun before killing them. It looks like you were right and this is where the killer came from."

Yuugao nodded but asked, "But why did they let it out?"

Fuka ran her fingers along one of the dead men's skin and pulling them away found the coated with a thin layer of pollen. Rubbing her fingers together Fuka replied, "On the way here you said these flowers were linked with the bigger ones inside the cave in some kind of root network."

Yuugao moved to the cave's entrance and found the flowers inside were dead as well. Her eyes focused on the once blue bulb in back that was spread apart now, with a long limp stem at the center like an umbilical cord. "That's correct. We had hoped that by cutting the bigger flowers in the cave off from sunlight it would kill off what was in there."

"If I'm not mistaken the Jofuku flower is known for spreading a pollen that takes the form of strong adversaries the person that breathes it in imagines. I think whoever created this creature might have modified some of the flowers to spread a pollen that attracted the men to the cave, and compelled them to free it. It then drained them of their fluids before attacking that woman. It's possible that whatever the creature is that escaped from this cave uses the fluids it takes in and changes them in order to control women that it attacks."

"Why do you say that?" Yuugao asked feeling sick as she suspected she knew why Taji had improved so much.

"Because it makes sense," Fuka said standing, "In the time it was in the village this creature had time to kill seven people, but we hadn't heard about a single attack on a woman until the one Naruto stopped. Yet here we stand with three dead men and one woman following the creature's commands. I think it stands to reason that we didn't hear about the other attacks was because the creature was better able to command its victims."

"No," Yuugao said about to call to Naruto so he could teleport them back, "She just took the time to cover her tracks in the village."

"She," Fuka said confused, "You sound like it isn't some experiment gone wrong but a person."

"That's because it is," Yuugao said cursing as she felt a sense of confusion, panic, and tension rising in the foxmark network from the women in Konoha. "Shit, it looks like whatever she had planned is beginning."

"Who?"

Fuka frowned as the ANBU captain appeared not to have heard the question as she began running back to Konoha. However, she figured she'd get that answer soon enough as she took off after her, and wondered just what was happening in the village that was causing Yuugao to run so quickly.

 ********************************

Tsunade hummed as she finished the last of her paperwork still feeling content from the weeklong vacation she had taken with Naruto for her birthday. While coming back home to find out that a killer might be using her face to lure in her victims, as well as the fact that the Chunin Exams would be delayed again were headaches she could live without, they still couldn't drain away the overall happiness she currently was experiencing in her life. Although, she did imagine it would be hard to remain in such a state as she had a meeting in the morning with the recently elected Speaker of the Civilian Council. From the way the woman had scheduled the meeting almost as soon as the announcement had been made about the Chunin Exams, Tsunade had little trouble imagining the woman was going to make her displeasure known about the decision.

She couldn't exactly fault Tsubaki since she knew a lot of businesses had looked forward to the Chunin Exams like beach resorts looked forward to the summer. But, Tsunade imagined that a majority of the woman's ire was related to how her daughters were still only genin, and her belief that she was putting the exams off for Naruto's benefit. She smiled remembering her lover's pouting face when he had learned about the delay. But he had come around especially upon understanding that Raikage wouldn't budge on the issue of adding a fourth test. Something told her that it wouldn't be nearly as easy to convince Tsubaki, although Shizune had softened the blow for Naruto by sucking a load of cum from him. Tsunade considered having Naruto attend the meeting to perhaps pacify the woman in a similar manner, but knew the fact that she was married would prevent him from acting in such a way. Still, she wondered if the rumors about her husband having an affair might change her lover's mind as Tsunade did know the woman now wielded some considerable political sway.

However, for the moment Tsunade had decided to refrain from even truly considering such an action. For one, Tsubaki hadn't yet made her intentions towards their ambition known. Another reason was exposing her husband's possible infidelity would also affect their three children. That was ultimately what stayed Tsunade from trying to convince Naruto about Tsubaki being a viable target. Her final reason was she expected that soon Ibara would be made to see the light as it were and if so she could serve as a sort of advance warning if Tsubaki decided to position herself as a blockade to legislation that would move the villages closer. After all, while on the shinobi side of their ambition it appeared things between Kumo, Konoha, and Suna were going well. There were cracks forming in certain civilian sectors. Several businesses for example had thrived when the three villages had been at best friendly enemies. The embargo on Kumo made certain items from the Land of Lightning extremely rare, and so businesses that were able to secure steady supplies of the products were able to charge a premium for them. Those same businesses also guarded their supply lines diligently and did anything in their power to destroy the competition in order to keep prices high.

However, once the Alliance had come into being and trade between the three villages and by extension countries that housed them exploded, those supply lines became all but worthless. Many of those companies that had invested so heavily in their monopolies folded up like had been the case when Gato's over Wave Country had been broken. Still, a few companies managed to hold on due to their having a few revenue streams in Lands not yet tied to the Alliance or Naruto's ambition. Some of those companies though rather than try to compete fairly did what most groups too lazy to try and change did. They bought politicians and tried to have the laws changed in their favor through regulation. As such recently certain labor unions and businesses tied to them were backing councilors that might begin gumming up the works.

The new Uzumaki Shipping Company, for example, was finding it difficult to secure captains and sailors for their shipping vessels as the home base in Wave was what some considered a free enterprise zone. The difficulty came from several labor unions that for the most part controlled every port along the Land of Fire and the Land of Tea's coast. There were also rumors that many of the higher ups in those unions were being backed by the more powerful criminal families and gangs. Tsunade also wouldn't be surprised if it turned out quite a few of the politicians in those villages were getting their backing from the Fire Country Capital.

Karin was confident that she would find a way to succeed, but it would require her locating individuals that didn't mind being blacklisted by the Unions, which wouldn't be a problem in the short term. But if business did begin to take off, and shipments had to be diverted to Ports controlled by the unions then they might find it impossible to get their cargos unloaded due to work slowdowns and the like. For items with short shelf lives it could end up costing Karin's new enterprise millions of ryo.

She was also noticing how local races in Konoha were beginning to see an influx of cash as these unions and other businesses trying to protect their strangle holds on commerce bought politicians sympathetic to them. Tsubaki had been elected to her original position before such hotly contested elections had begun, but that didn't mean her Speakership hadn't come about because of outside influences. Tsunade figured she would have a better read of the woman in the morning.

She stretched feeling content especially as she had noticed a change in Shizune. Of course it was hard not to as recently her first apprentice seemed much more confident, which showed up in how she dressed. She wore a similar kimono to the one she normally had, but she wore it so that it exposed some cleavage. It also had slits in the sides that reached up to her hips so that it exposed her legs as she walked. It also made Tsunade wonder if her apprentice was even wearing underwear any longer.

Tsunade smiled thinking about all the second looks Shizune was now receiving from men as she passed by and had a good idea that the change in appearance also signified a change in the color of her chakra. The Hokage also suspect it was why her first apprentice so often seemed to be burning the midnight oil as she worked in the medical lab of the Den. Being curious she had peaked at a few of her notes and found it full of poison formulas. Some of the formulas had shocked Tsunade at their lethality, but she knew that now that Shizune was embracing her talent with poisons she would have to follow it down whatever roads it took her.

It did highlight for Tsunade what a shoddy mentor she had been for her first apprentice. After all, while she had encouraged Shizune when her skills as a medic developed, she couldn't say the same when it became apparent her talents didn't lie along the path as hers medic wise. Tsunade hadn't exactly discouraged her, but she had likely done so with her silence on the matter. Especially as Shizune began to use poisons to offset her inability to master the chakra control needed to copy her teacher's strength. Yet, seeing how diligently her student was now pursuing her own path after some encouragement from their shared lover truly highlighted what a disservice she had done in training her.

Tsunade stood figuring she would give her lover some pleasure as her way of thanking him for what he had done, but stopped as her door began to open. She frowned as both Shibi and Shino Aburame stepped into her office. Not used to the Clan head just showing up without an appointment she asked, "Shibi, is everything alright? I'm…"

Both men silent raised their arms causing the insects housed inside their bodies to fly from their sleeves. Tsunade reacted immediately as she flipped her desk towards them. It spun in the air as it flew towards them, but their insects swarmed in front of it and caught the heavy projectile. Tsunade charged them just as the windows behind her exploded inwards as hundreds of thousands more Kikaichu beetles swarmed into the room.

Tsunade didn't bother engaging the two shinobi as she instead slid beneath her still airborne desk and through her open door. Hitting the opposite wall, she leapt to her feet as she raced down the hall to avoid the insects flying after her. She wondered what was going on, and even if the Aburame were betraying the village for some reason. But as she slammed a door behind her, delaying the insects as she entered the main hall of the Hokage Mansion, she knew that the explanation for what was going on wasn't going to be so simple.

The reason being was standing at the center of a room filled with corpses was the recently reinstated Taji. The ANBU turned to face her with her sword still dripping with the blood of the ANBU and Jounin that she had slain. Tsunade knew that Yuugao had her doubts about Taji, but doubted the ANBU captain even anticipated such a betrayal. Directing her attention out the windows Tsunade could see her village was descending into chaos so asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Taji didn't bother responding as she instead raised her hands to point at a pair of clay pots which housed several plants for decoration. She then motioned to towards Tsunade, whose eyes reflected her surprise as large plant vines shot forth from the soil. Tsunade avoid them as best she could but Taji motion to two more pots behind her which also shot vines towards her. They caught Tsunade around the chest and stomach succeeding in also binding one of her arms to her. But Tsunade spun lifting the pots from the ground and used them as a weapon as they smashed into Taji.

Despite being hit by the heavy pots Taji quickly regained her footing and charged the Hokage. Tsunade kicked up a sword of one of dead ANBU and caught it with her freed hand and cut herself free. She then threw the blade at the charging woman who dodged it without breaking stride. The Senju easily avoided several of Taji's sword swipes and channeling chakra into her hand hit the bicep of the arm holding the weapon. The sword flew out of her slackened grip due to the chakra scalpel that Tsunade had used. But before the Hokage could capitalize on having disarming her opponent, she found an iron grip from Taji's other hand wrapped around her throat.

The ANBU hefted Tsunade off her feet holding her suspended effortlessly while her other arm hung limp. But Tsunade noticed movement returning to it so, blocked the punch that her opponent delivered a moment later. Tsunade felt like her ribcage would have shattered if she hadn't reacted as she flew back from the power of the blow. She smashed into the wall behind her, and slid down it as she gasped for the air that had been knocked free of her lungs.

She got back to her feet, preparing to show the closing woman why she was the Hokage. But then her eyes drifted to the windows behind the approaching ANBU. Although it was already night outside the windows behind her darkened even further and seemed alive, which proved to be the case as the windows shattered as the Aburame beetles flew at her. At the same time the door that Tsunade had entered the room from gave way as did every other conceivable entrance or exit. The beetles ignored the ANBU as they flew directly to Tsunade, and covered her from head to toe. The unknowable number of insects almost immediately drained her of chakra causing even the Yin seal on her forehead to fade.

They flew off her body taking the shape of a dome around her which parted as another woman entered it. Tsunade looked up weakly and despite feeling too tired to even move couldn't keep the shock of seeing an almost exact duplicate of her smiling down at her mockingly. "Hello Tsunade," the woman said amused, "I'm sorry I missed our last appointment. But, I wasn't ready to see you then." The naked woman reached down and grabbing Tsunade's blonde locks pulled her to her knees before her. She then drew a seal on her forehead as she said, "There now, that should prevent your little hero from spoiling our good time. I suppose it was a stroke of luck that he interrupted me when I attacked that jounin that lives in his building. I hadn't considered that he might have marked people that he cared for with the Flying Thudergod Seal."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Tsunade asked weakly.

The woman let go of Tsunade's hair but before she could slump to the ground she sent her flying backwards with a slap from the back of her hand. Tsunade landed roughly on the desk where the receptionist normally sat. The woman then clamped her hand around Tsunade's throat spinning her so that her head faced toward her as she bent it back over the edge of the desk. She saw the copy of her face was twisted in a dark sneer as she said, "Of course you don't recognize me. You never did consider me at your level did you Tsunade. While the rest of us toiled for what we earned, everything was heaped upon you, the precious Senju Princess."

"Furofuki," Tsunade said gasping for air as the bitterness and hatred being directed at her caused her to recall the woman that had felt if not for her existence, then she would have been the one people talked about being the greatest medical mind of the village.

"Yes, you remember. I'm deeply touched," Furofuki said mockingly. She smiled wickedly as she stepped back and saw Tsunade's eyes reflect her revulsion as three tentacles appeared from out of her vagina to begin dangling above the Hokage. "You wonder what it is that I want." She paused to pet the head of one of the tendrils and shivered as a look of pleasure appeared on her face. Letting a slight moan escape her, Furofuki said, "I want to return to you despair Tsunade. I want to break you in every way possible so that you never put yourself back together again." She reached out grabbing Tsunade by the hair again and dragged her off the desk. Then while dragging her behind, Furofuki began moving to the roof as she said, "First, I'm going to destroy your village, and then claim the man that helped you to stand on your own again. Mmmm, I look forward to having you watch me claim him over and over again, and then after you are shattered into a million pieces… I'm going to let you live with the knowledge you were powerless to stop me."

They reached the roof, so Furofuki held Tsunade before her by her hair saying, "You know this venue doesn't really have the view I was hoping for." She looked behind her and held her hand up. For a moment nothing happened, but then a giant tree pushed its way through the roof as it grew from a seed Furofuki had planted upon arriving in the village. The tree grew taller and wider as a thick canopy spread out over the area. She leapt onto one of the branches as the tree continued to ascend so that it towered over the village. Furofuki pressed Tsunade against the trunk of the tree causing the wood to form around her arms and feet.

Furofuki smiled at her as she said, "Get comfortable Tsunade. It's going to be a long night." Tsunade glared at the woman but her gaze shifted as she noticed flower buds appearing from the branches. Furofuki noticing where she was looking said, "Soon my babies are going to rain down hell upon your village. What is it those movie villains always say in moments like this? Oh yes, today Konoha. Tomorrow the world."

Tsunade glared at her, but said defiantly, "Don't get ahead of yourself you bitch. We'll stop you."

Furofuki's face twisted into a hateful mask as she punched Tsunade hard enough to render her unconscious before forming a wooden thrown beneath her captive so they could share the view of Konoha in flames. Hating how confident the woman that she despised had sounded, she said to herself, "You'll certainly try."


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 69: Night Terrors: Part 2**

Naruto watched as sections of the village burned, but his attention was focused on the massive tree jutting out through the roof of the Hokage Mansion. It also by chance happened to be where most of the chaos engulfing the village happened to be originating from. Not that Naruto was completely mindful of it as he was also feeling a great deal of concern for Tsunade. He was blaming himself for not saving her, but he wasn't the only one as he heard behind him.

"This is all my fault. If not for me, then Tsunade wouldn't be in danger right now."

Despite having been echoing the sentiment in his head except directed at himself, Naruto turned towards the sitting Shiho and gave her a reassuring smile said, "This isn't on you."

She looked up from her lap and he could see the tears running down her cheeks which originated from behind her thick glasses, "But if you hadn't needed to rescue me from Yur…"

As she spoke Naruto crouched before her placing a reassuring hand on her knee as due to the number of people around he was mindful of making a more overt gesture. He cut off her complaint stating, "Shiho, don't blame yourself. The person behind this is to blame, and no one but her. Tsunade is the Hokage, and could take care of herself in most situations. She would have been annoyed if I had abandoned you in favor of aiding her."

Shiho did smile softly, but it faded as she said in a soft whisper, "But I shouldn't need you to rescue me either."

Naruto wasn't sure what to say that would help so stated, "We might all need rescuing before the night is out. Don't forget Yurika took a Rasengan to the chest and was healed moments later. I might have underpowered it, but she shouldn't have been able to bounce back so quickly. Something must have been done to her."

Shiho nodded recalling how her friend Yurika had suddenly attacked those of the Cryptanalysis Team. She had perhaps been one of the more accomplished kunoichi of the group having actually been on several A-ranked missions unlike most of them, like her, who had taken desk jobs after making Chunin. Yet still, Shiho found it hard to believe how easily she had decimated her fellow Cryptanalysis members, until Naruto had appeared sensing the danger she had been in. Even Naruto had struggled as Yurika had seemed to shrug off most of the taijutsu blows that he had landed. He had finally resorted to using an underpowered rasengan when she had caught him by the throat which had forced her to let go and sent her flying. She had smashed into and over a desk, but even as Naruto had been rubbing his throat, Yurika had leapt over it with her shirt ripped to shreds and the swirl patterned wound already closing up. Naruto had then opted to teleport both Shiho and himself away rather than continue to struggle against the strangely resilient woman. Furthermore, he hadn't wanted to have to resort to using more powerful jutsu until he knew what the situation was as it also appeared the entire Aburame Clan was turning against Konoha as well.

A fact highlighted as a Chunin named Sukima, who had been among the test participants when Naruto had taken his Chunin exam, and was one of the Shinobi gathered at the temporary staging area stated to a group of like-minded Shinobi, "I always knew there was something off about the Aburame, but to think they would all turn traitor like the Uchiha."

Unfortunately Kiba heard the comment and rounded on the man stating, "What did you say you mother-fucker?"

Naruto quickly moved to block Kiba's path saying, "Let it go, Kiba."

"Fuck that," Kiba said angrily, "I'm not going to let some asshole spread that kind of hateful shit about a teammate of mine. You were there…the Aburame are being controlled somehow."

Naruto nodded as he, Kiba, and Komachi had been in the Aburame district which although not one of the most populated by regular citizens as people did tend to give the clan a wide berth. It was partially due to the district appearing to be one of the least developed, but was mainly to provide a good breeding ground for insects. Naturally, as the creatures that most people considered pests were almost revered by the Clan most people stayed away. As a result, the Aburame were one of the more isolated clans which as with the Uchiha did lead some people to question what they were up too.

But, despite the lack of foot traffic in the Aburame district, it had appeared almost eerily empty as they had walked through it. At least until Naruto had felt a sense of alarm from Tsunade, but before he could investigate members of the clan had begun to appear from their homes at the same time like they were being called somewhere. Those members closet to them had attacked without warning, while the rest moved into the village. They had retreated rather than fight, but Naruto had left calling for help to Kiba and Komachi as he had sensed Shiho's predicament so had gone to rescue her. A choice he would have made again even though he was worried about Tsunade. He didn't regret not leaving to help as soon as he had felt her distress as he knew she would view it as an insult of her abilities. Not to mention, he was confident in those abilities himself. But, he would admit that although he was calmed by the fact that he could still sense her, and thus knew that she was alive. He was terrified at the idea that the next time he saw her; he might have to face her like he had Yurika. Not to mention, it didn't take someone with Shikamaru's intellect to recognize the possibility that whatever had attacked Kurenai may have attacked the other women helping the Aburame secure the Hokage district.

As such, despite the sick feeling in his stomach that he had helped one lover, while letting his confidence in another be a possible cause in her capture, he knew at the moment they needed to focus on their duty. A fact he reminded Kiba of stating, "Right now isn't the time for debating the issue. Our first priority is getting the civilians to the shelters. Then we can focus on retaking the Hokage district and getting to the bottom of what is going on." Naruto turned to Sukima putting him on notice as well as he said, "Now isn't the time for idle speculation either. Unless, you are accusing the non-clan women having been spotted among the Aburame's ranks of being traitors too."

Sukima paused for a moment, but not liking being talked down to by a genin, even one as accomplished as Naruto, countered, "Maybe they bred some insects that are allowing them to control those women. But the fact that the entire clan has turned against us is all the proof I…"

"Your stupidity is all the proof I need that you should remain silent," Kakashi cut in harshly turning from the banks of radios that were feeding him reports about the civilian evacuations process. "Let me just take a moment to remind you that you are addressing a person that knows first-hand how people's false perceptions can impact how people justifying discriminating against other individuals of the village. Not to mention, that doesn't explain the tree that just sprouted out of the Hokage mansion. There are a ton of questions that we need answers to, but we don't need useless theories being spouted by a chunin with an axe to grind against the Aburame. Lest we all forget how it was Shino Aburame that bested you to earn his Chunin title during your second run-through of the exam. Right now I'm operating under the impression that all those arrayed against us are victims and being controlled somehow. I suggest until such a time that you have evidence to back up your thoughts on the matter; you spend the time before our counterattack in quiet contemplation. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Sukima said with the proper amount of decorum although Kakashi doubted it would be the last time the Chunin would present his theories to others. But perhaps would do so quieter in the future and away from less receptive ears.

However, his attention was pulled away as Gai's distinctive voice said, "Kakashi."

Picking up the mike to broadcast to his fellow Jounin he said, "I read you."

"My team's reconnaissance of the Hokage district is complete," Gai reported. "We've located Lady Tsunade, she is currently unconscious and being held captive towards the top of the tree that appeared. There is also a nude woman sitting before her."

"Can you see this personally, or is that what Neji is reporting?" Kakashi asked.

"Neji," Gai answered.

"Put him on."

"Neji here."

"Tell me more about the tree," Kakashi requested, "You say Lady Tsunade is a part of it. Is it draining her chakra?"

"Yes," Neji replied, "Although truthfully it seems to simply be keeping it from being recouped. I believe the Aburame Clan was responsible for her initial defeat. Some of the civilians we have run across claim members of the Aburame had surrounded the building moments after Shibi and Shino entered. They then attacked in mass sending their insects into it."

Gai came on the line a moment later stating, "Kakashi, speaking of civilians we have come across a large pocket of them that took refuge in a building near the Hokage mansion. We are unable to extract them, but…"

"Sir," a voice shouted behind Kakashi, "It looks like they are mounting another assault on our position."

Kakashi looked out the window of the Jounin station that was serving as the command center. He saw a large mass of insects flying towards them as if aiming for the window. But before they could smash into it, the barrier surrounding the building being generated by the ANBU crackled to life as they hit it. The result was like a bug zapper that was positioned before a swarm of insects. He noticed the barrier begin to weaken, but before it did the remaining insects retreated. Kakashi looked down towards the ground from his second floor vantage point as he watched the ANBU that had been powering the jutsu switch out with relatively fresh members. Still he knew it was only a matter of time before the jutsu would fail.

"Kakashi is everything alright?" Gai asked concerned as the silence lingered.

"For the moment," the Jounin replied calmly, "You were stating something about a group of civilians."

"Yes," Gai said before explaining, "They are in a building that the Aburame feel is too close to the perimeter they have established around the Hokage mansion. They will not let us rescue them, but for the moment they seem to be leaving them alone. But, I can't believe that will be the case should they begin moving out. Lee managed to get in close and plant a Hiraishin kunai."

"Say no more," Kakashi said turning towards Naruto and nodded. The Blond disappeared in a red flash before he could turn back to report that he was on his way. As he turned to tell Gai as much he noticed that Shikamaru who had assumed his thinking position of kneeling with his hands held in an oval had opened his eyes to stare out the window. Temari was also watching out it in interest. He wondered what they were searching for, but knew they would tell him when confident in what hypothesis they were formulating. "Gai, Naruto should already be there. Pull back to our position so we can go over your intel."

"Roger Kakashi," his rival stated.

Before the radio shut down though Neji's voice came through as he added with a sense of urgency, "There is something else about the tree that I find odd, Kakashi."

"Go on."

"The tree might be draining Tsunade's chakra, but it is taking in a large amount from the surrounding area. Plants in the district are dying. I suspect it is doing so to feed the buds that are growing from the branches. There is also a massive one forming at the top of the tree. I believe that those buds are what the Aburame are protecting. I don't think we want to let them mature."

"I understand, pull back for now. We'll formulate a plan of attack based on the information you have gathered."

The line clicked signaling Gai's team signed off. Despite feeling like letting loose a string of curses at there now being a time element to the situation he kept his composer. It proved harder for Kakashi as Temari stated, "The Aburame are targeting Naruto as well."

Before he could ask why she suspected as much, Shikamaru stood stating, "I agree."

He didn't need to prompt them as Temari explained, "The assaults on this command post only happen when Naruto is here. He's been called away several times to help extract trapped civilians or shinobi caught behind the Aburame perimeter. Whenever he moves the swarm of insects move to his location. Thus far, he's pulled off those extractions in relatively short order preventing them from reaching him. But it's likely he's been marked by a female beetle."

"Okay, but the question is why single him out?"

"I believe it is because this attack is a personal one in nature. It is being directed at Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru stated. He elaborated as he added, "Taking out the Hokage first was a wise move, but it now seems more like it was so she could bear witness to what is to come." He directed a concerned look towards his deceased sensei's wife before stating, "The attack on Kurenai-sensei might be connected to the women that we suspect are now being controlled. The culprit is likely that woman near Tsunade, so the question is why simply put her on display? Why not establish similar controls over her?"

"How do you know that she hasn't?" Kakashi asked concerned the village leader had endured a violation similar to the one that Kurenai had barely avoided. Not to mention how his student would react should his lover have been violated in such a way.

He breathed a bit easier as Temari stated, "If she had, then they wouldn't be continuing to drain her chakra. I believe, and think Shikamaru will concur that this woman wants Tsunade cognizant of what is happening. The Aburame and other women seem more like drones then active participants. Otherwise, they might be more active in their attempts to get their hands on Naruto. Currently they are merely reacting to what the Female on him is telling them. But if they were more aware they might be more proactive and try to trap him using the civilians he is rescuing and transporting to the shelter. The one attack there was at the same time Naruto was present. Luckily, Kushina was present and erected a barrier using her chakra chains as the ANBU had been unprepared. Despite her chains being a poor barrier as the insects began to feed on them. Rather than continue the attack they pulled back as Naruto went to summon reinforcements."

"Okay, then how do we go about using that?" Kakashi asked trusting the two to come up with a plan.

"It would help if we could learn more about this woman calling the shots," Temari stated.

A red flash appeared revealing Naruto along with Yuugao and to Kakashi's surprise Fuka. Having left the woman's involvement in the incident in Vegetable out of his report, he doubted those outside Naruto's group of lovers would have any knowledge of her. But he was surprised that Yuugao would be with the woman considering her involvement with his student and the reaction she had in the aftermath of learning he had been targeted. Addressing the ANBU with a light tone in order to deflate some of the tension he had been feeling he asked, "And just where have you been?"

"Hopefully getting answers to the mess we find ourselves in," the ANBU captain replied. Aware that she needed to explain Fuka's presence she said, "This woman is a consultant I was relying on to help with my investigation into the string of murders. We believe she is also the one behind this attack." Turning to her lover she said, "Naruto, I left a kunai behind. There you'll find a woman that is being controlled as you explained some of the others encountered have been. She should be bound, but be careful and bring her back here so our medics can see what has been done to her."

"Right," Naruto said disappearing in a red flash. A moment later he reappeared holding the bound ANBU Bat that was struggling against her bonds. He hurried off to bring her to Sakura and Shizune that were on the first floor as they established a make shift medical area as the Hospital was in the Hokage district and had been a place where heavy fighting had taken place to evacuate the citizens to the shelters.

Kakashi watched his student leave before asking, "Alright, fill me in."

Yuugao nodded stating, "I'm under the impression the woman behind this is Furofuki. She was a researcher in medical techniques centering on flowers called the Jofuku. She also had involvement in a project during the last war where Konoha tried to create an artificial and non-toxic version of the Hero's Water of Waterfall Village. Tsunade suspected that Furofuki may have had a hand in the disappearance of the lone success that was created from that Project."

Kakashi nodded aware that Rin had also been used as a scapegoat for its disappearance so that he and Minato would cover it up. He felt his blood begin to boil as he thought about the years of torment that his teammate had been put through because their caring for her reputation had been manipulated. "If I'm not mistaken though she was killed when she accidentally activated spores that spawned Zetsu clones as she analyzed a corpse liberated from the Akatsuki Hideout in the Mountain Graveyard."

"Or we were led to believe so," Yuugao said cautiously as they were venturing into dangerous territory. The knowledge that the White Zetsu could also take on the appearances of people wasn't known outside of members of the Family and its allies at present. Mainly as that knowledge had come from learning the truth about Rin's fate, but also because they didn't want that knowledge to reach Tobi. Kakashi was confident that it was a feature of the Zetsu that would come into play at some point so in the meantime they were planning ways to counteract it. Yuugao's thoughts ran counter to where his were heading as she stated, "But, it wouldn't be difficult for a medical-nin like Furofuki to get her hands on a corpse and insure it could only be identified by DNA testing. Which if she is behind this attack, would imply that she has extensive knowledge in genetics as I believe that her own has been modified."

"What makes you think that?"

Fuka to perhaps lend credence to her helping Yuugao as an advisor said, "Captain Uzuki as she investigated the incident that she suspects was staged to throw us off the trail discovered a cave that housed oversized Jofuku flowers. Naturally considering the dangerous properties of the normal flowers she opted to seal the cave off. That was what we were investigating when the attack here began. The male members of the squad were killed in a similar manner as the serial murders here, while we can only assume the female member was assaulted and turned somehow."

"I would say we are past assuming," Shizune said entering the conversation. "Bat was definitely attacked in the same manner as Kurenai. I found trace amounts of the substance that those tentacles which Naruto severed had tried to pump her full of."

"Can you tell us how she is being controlled?" Kakashi asked, "Is there a way to break it?"

"I cannot be certain at the moment," Shizune stated, "I suspect that there was a second stage to the attack that resulted in establishing her control over her victims. I suspect that another substance was injected into her womb during the assault that entered her blood stream through either the uterine or ovarian artery. There it was distributed throughout her body likely reaching the brain at some point. The first stage of the attack is likely in order to get her ready and receptive for the second so that the substance is carried through the body quicker. A quick chakra scan has shown unusual activity in her brain not unlike those under the sway of the Yamanaka clan."

"Is there a way to terminate it?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not sure. Sakura is currently performing a more in-depth scan similar to an MRI, but it will take time without an actual machine."

Naruto, who had come back up with Shizune suggested, "I left several Kunai in the hospital that I can teleport a team to so we can scan her. With it being abandoned now I doubt any Aburame or other victims might be there."

"No," Temari said quickly, "We believe you may be a target of this attack as well. It's important that you do not teleport to any locations that might lead the Aburame to attack you away from here."

Kakashi noticed his student look confused before it dawned on him that Temari was warning him not to teleport to locations that his Family might not want uncovered, such as the Den, or his connection to Kiyomi's mansion. He then reacted as expected upon realizing that there was a female beetle likely crawling over him. By that he quickly began stripping out of his clothes. Kakashi noticed a few of the females present, even those not attached to his student begin to perk up as Naruto seemed to forget he wasn't alone in his effort to divest himself of the female Kikaichu beetle.

He stopped though as Shikamaru said, "Naruto, don't try to remove it. It may come in handy to pull Aburame away from the Hokage."

Naruto frowned obviously not liking the idea, but nodded so began pulling his clothes back on. Kurenai spoke up asking, "What I don't understand is if the entire point was to capture Tsunade. Why target Naruto as well?"

Kakashi noticed that Naruto's lovers were concerned the topic was too close to one that they felt could bring their connections to the blond man to light. He felt a note of concern as he noticed that Shikamaru also quickly seemed to scan the room. To his surprise the Nara didn't seem to need the shared concern to focus on women tied to Naruto. Kakashi's concern abated as the Nara postulated, "I believe it is because of Naruto's role in bringing Tsunade back to the village. By putting Lady Tsunade in a position to look out on the village as she tries to destroy it, Furofuki likely wants to break the Hokage's will. As the one many feel is primarily responsible for bringing her back, Furofuki is likely hoping to return her to the state she had been in before. Killing or enslaving Naruto is likely a step to doing just that."

"Okay," Kurenai said finding little fault in her deceased husband's prize pupil's logic. But she added, "But how can we be sure it is Furofuki? Chances are it might be an experiment that Orochimaru left behind or one of her own run amok."

Shikamaru shook his head explaining, "I don't think so. This has all the hallmarks of a plan that has been worked on for years, if not longer. The one question I have is why does it seem that although she can control women from outside the Aburame clan, her ability affects members of both sexes in it?"

Shizune's eyes grew wide as she realized, "She's using the kikaichū and other insects they store in their bodies the same way she is using the substance that she injected into Bat's body."

"That makes sense," Temari said calling on research she had helped Kankuro with after his defeat by Shino. "If I'm not mistaken the Aburame clan's insects have short life cycles. They breed at an amazing rate to help grow stronger and stronger colonies. There were rumors in Suna this even gave them the ability to grow immune to certain jutsu effects."

"That's true," Shizune confirmed, "The insects also aren't particular to one host. This is to help spread these genetic benefits to other colonies as well. It's likely that she has taken advantage of this, and targeted members of the clan to introduce or subdue the insects inside them. The compromised insects then passed their traits onto the others in the hive."

"We can confirm that Shino Aburame was approached by a woman we believe was a disguised Furofuki," Komachi stated, "Naruto, Kiba, and myself were in the process of looking for him when the Aburame began to attack the village and Hokage. I do find it difficult to believe though that she would have approached him if the insects had already been thoroughly spread throughout the clan."

"Then he may be patient zero," Shizune stated feeling her hopes being buoyed as she hadn't mentioned it, but if all the insects were tainted, and none remained that could replace them. Members of the Aburame clan would die if they were all removed. With that thought in mind she stated, "It is imperative that we get our hands on an Aburame, preferably Shino as he might be the most corrupted. Furthermore, we should dedicate efforts to reclaiming the Aburame Hive grounds."

"Why," Naruto asked picking up on Shizune's concern.

"Because," Shikamaru stated, "If Shino is the first host to spread these tainted beetles then it is likely that the other Aburame might only be controlled by smaller amounts of the insects. It's also likely these tainted beetles and insects are breeding into the hives located inside them to spread the imperative to follow Furofuki's commands. That's why outside of defending the Hokage district and their own they haven't gone too much on the offensive. They are bidding their time to give the tainted beetles more time to spread. And to bid time for those buds on the tree to fully mature."

Kakashi sighed as he said, "It might only be a theory at this point, but if you are correct that means we can't waste any more time. We'll have to stage a three pronged operation. We have to continue to provide cover for the evacuating civilians, as well as stage an assault on both the Hokage mansion and Aburame District. All this is being made harder by the fact that I don't want another massacre on our hands here. We'll have to pull our punches, but they will not be operating under the same restraints."

"Then luckily for us we have a secret weapon," Naruto said.

"Which is," Shikamaru said with a note of disbelief. "Naruto, most of us have perhaps spared with an Aburame for training. But this is going to be a large scale operation where the Aburame have free reign to use all their jutsu, and as a cohesive unit that has fought together many times in the past. The truth is they might have fewer numbers, but the edge they have in teamwork trumps us."

Naruto nodded as he said, "True, but we have something Furofuki hasn't planned on. A kunoichi that has fought against the Aburame Clan in the past many times, she has seen their tactics from before they joined Konoha. Isn't that right, Toka?"

Toka seemed pleased as her lover beat her to the punch of pointing out her unique knowledge in having faced the Aburame as enemies. It reinforced for her the belief that she had made a great decision in letting the Uzumaki into her heart. "I know technically I'm still a genin, but I can come up with strategies that we used when combating the Aburame."

"Believe me," Kakashi said smirking beneath his mask at his unpredictable student, "I think we've all learned not to underestimate what genin are capable of, so let's get to it."

 ********************************  
Tsunade woke to the sounds of moaning, and although that wasn't an unusual way to regain consciousness in her life anymore. Finding herself suspend almost like in a rack was a new experience to her. She recalled the events that had led her to her current predicament and as such awoke to find herself staring at Yurika's face as she moaned while riding a nude Furofuki. The woman behind that attack on her was facing away as she let out pleasure filled grunts.

Seeing one of her kunoichi being raped in front of her Tsunade said angrily, "Let her go you bitch."

She imagined a pleased but cruel smirk on the woman's face which resembled her own as Furofuki stated, "Ah, you've finally rejoined us. Don't mind me Tsunade; I'm just disciplining this cunt for letting Naruto get away. You should spend this time taking in your last views of the village as soon it'll be nothing but a corpse covered wasteland."

"I swear Furofuki when I get free you are going to wish you never were born," Tsunade growled.

"No Tsunade," Furofuki said as she began to reach up to play with Yurika's tits through her shredded shirt, "I would never wish that. You're the one that I wish was never cut from your mother's womb. Soon it is a sentiment I think the village will share."

"Why," Tsunade replied confused as although they had been rivals in the past. She couldn't imagine what she had done to earn Furofuki's hatred to such a degree.

The Yurika moaned as vine-like tentacles appeared from between Furofuki's legs. They lifted the woman off of her lap and into the air while several more began to enter her anus, vagina, and mouth. Furofuki stood from her wooden throne to face Tsunade, who stared in shock at the large penis jutting out from between her legs. It glistened from having just been nestled deep inside the Cryptanalysis kunoichi staring sadly at the woman now being assaulted by the tentacles that originated from between Furofuki's legs she asked desperately, "Please stop this madness. Whatever your issue is, it is with me. Leave the village and its people out of it."

She scowled as Furofuki said mockingly, "Such concern, such bravery. It's no wonder that the village loves you so. Sadly, you're the one that involved the village by coming back to it. If you had simply remained the sad pathetic wretch you had been when you left none of this would be necessary."

"Why!?" Tsunade shouted angrily, "What has it or Yurika done to you to deserve this?"

Furofuki looked confused for a moment before a look of enlightenment appeared on her face. Looking back at the woman being pleasured by the tentacles she said, "Is that her name? Honestly, I had no idea, she simply was in the wrong place at the wrong time when I grabbed her." Furofuki shivered as a wave of pleasure coursed through her and Tsunade noticed the vines connected to Yurika began pumping her full of a clear fluid. The one in the woman's mouth pulled free and to Tsunade's surprise the kunoichi's tongue tried to follow it to coax out more.

Then to Tsunade's shock Furofuki tossed Yurika away like she was nothing. "No!" The Hokage shouted as the woman fell from the tree. She breathed a little easier as she recovered before crashing into the destroyed roof to angle herself towards the tree so that she could grip it with chakra. Then as if unashamed of her nudeness she calmly joined the Aburame and other women surrounding the top of the Hokage Mansion.

Furofuki clamped her hand around Tsunade's jaw as she said, "Made you look. Honestly Tsunade, you're too tense. Nothing a nice hard fucking wouldn't cure."

Tsunade glared at the woman as she asked, "Then why don't you just get it over with."

"Now really your vanity must know no bounds," Furofuki said angrily, "Do you honestly think I went through all this trouble just to bend you to my will. Why when I wish to bring you despair, do you honestly think I would show you the heights of pleasure?"

"I'm not giving you the pleasure of breaking me," Tsunade said determinedly, "You underestimate this village."

"And you overestimate yourself," Furofuki countered, "After all, I was the person that caused your suffering last time."

"What?" Tsunade said confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't misunderstand," Furofuki said as a small sliver of guilt appeared in her tone, "It was supposed to be you that died that day. He wasn't supposed to die during that mission. You were."

"No, you betrayed our squad to those Rain-nin," Tsunade said remembering the Ambush that had taken Dan's life. "Why? How could you?"

"Because, he chose you," The woman wearing her face said angrily, "If not for the death of your worthless little brother. I would have been with him instead of you. But you used your little tragedy to steal him away from me."

"That's not what happened," Tsunade said still in shock.

"Oh please," Furofuki replied bitterly, "How long did it take you to get over poor Nawaki's death after Dan entered your life? You're saying a part of you wasn't grateful he passed so the two of you could bond over your similar losses."

Tsunade's shock was replaced with raw anger as she shot forward as best she could despite how she was being held to the tree. Her forehead smashed into Furofuki's but lacking the chakra to make it anything but a normal blow had to settle for the bruise appearing on the woman's greenish skin. Instead of growing angrier Furofuki laughed as it healed while she said, "For a time, I was as racked with guilt as you really. I nearly took my own life, but then seeing your despair I found it all disappeared."

"Then how can you have claimed to have loved him?" Tsunade asked sadly.

Anger became Furofuki's new emotion as she said dangerously, "Don't test me you bitch. My feelings for Dan were present even before you latched onto him. But his choosing you…over me. That was a betrayal I couldn't just let stand. I had assumed he would be strong enough to get away. He after all was the one best suited to make sure the information that your squad had gathered behind enemy lines made it back. But instead of abandoning your team like protocol would have dictated he instead stayed to fight. Ironically enough, he was the only member of the squad to die." Tsunade fought back tears as she recalled having urged Dan to do exactly as Furofuki had stated. He had instead countered that a man aiming to be Hokage is not allowed to abandon his fellow shinobi to save himself. "My hope was that much as you inserted yourself in his life using your little tragedy. I could as well." Tsunade glared at the woman as every fiber of her being wanted to lash out at her. Furofuki smiled in glee as she said, "That's right get angry. That's the first step to the despair that is waiting for you."

"Get over yourself," Tsunade countered, "I'm stronger than I was back then. You don't have what it takes anymore."

"That rich coming from a bitch that even with most of her chakra drained is still keeping up the illusion of her youth and hiding away her true face," Furofuki replied. "Tell me, do you not drop your henge so that your precious Naruto never sees the decrepit old woman that you've become." For a moment Tsunade's face showed the concern that Furofuki knew of their relationship. But, she covered it up quickly, however Furofuki still noticed it so stated, "Honestly, lusting after a boy young enough to be your grandchild. People say he reminds you of your dear brother, but we both know the truth, don't we? Tell me, when I take him in front of you will the fact that it is my face help lubricate your neglected pussy."

Tsunade wanted to retort about between the two of them it wasn't by force that Naruto spent his nights in her bed, but instead she resorted to threatening, "If you touch him. I swear to your Furofuki that I will end you using every method I know how to make it an experience that is both incredibly short, but maximizes your suffering."

For a moment despite the Hokage being bound and kept near chakra depletion a look of concern appeared on the other woman's face. She covered it with bluster as she retorted, "I doubt that. You have simply been outclassed from the beginning. If not for your Senju name, I would be the one this village celebrates as the greatest medical mind of all time."

"Now who is the one with an overinflated sense of self," Tsunade said dismissively. "You've been spending too much time with your damn flowers if you believe that is true."

"Is that right you big-titted sow?" Furofuki snapped. "How you can honestly be so blind is beyond me. You who spent that past couple of decades climbing into a bottle and gambling away her time, honestly believe you deserved to be made Hokage. Your best days were decades in the past, yet they still made you the leader of this village. Can you honestly claim that if not for your name, they would have begged you to become Hokage? Tell me, when they made the pitch did you sneer and thumb your nose at it."

Some of Tsunade's fire dimmed as she couldn't deny that Furofuki had pegged her correctly. This caused the woman to sneer at her as she stated, "The great Tsunade, what a joke you are. If not for the persistence of a genin that shared Dan's dream you probably would still be in the bottle even now. Yet, while you wasted away, I continued to hone my research. I was responsible for two of the greatest breakthroughs in medical history after all."

"The Zetsu," Tsunade said seeing a chance to get some information out of the woman.

"I suspected that you might have begun to believe I had something to do with those creatures," Furofuki replied with a smirk. "It did force me to implement my plan a little earlier than I wanted to. But, sadly I can't claim credit for their creation. No, that was simply the byproduct of my first breakthrough. The perfect melding of Uchiha and Senju DNA."

"Now you're claiming credit for Orochimaru's twisted experiments," Tsunade countered, "Danzou used his research to meld the powers of my grandfather and the Sharingan."

"A pale imitation," Furofuki replied dismissively, "Orochimaru lacked the vision of the man I performed the task for."

Having a good idea of who the woman was referring to Tsunade stated, "Madara Uchiha."

"Quite impressive deduction skills," Furofuki said obviously surprised. "How exactly were you able to arrive to that conclusion?" The Hokage remained silent so her capture said, "No matter. You see my little effort to kill you didn't go unnoticed and I was approached by a man calling himself the Broker. He had been trying for years to meld his DNA, with a sample that he had attained from the First Hokage. I'm not sure how he survived the final battle between them, but he had spent the remaining years since it hoping to unlock some power by reuniting the bloodlines as he put it."

"So he blackmailed you into helping?"

"Hardly," Furofuki replied amused at the thought, "He simply stated that my attempt to use Rain to kill you showed him that I might be willing to partake in a mutually beneficial arrangement with him." Furofuki shrugged as she stated, "He was right. I was curious to see what would be the results of combining the power contained in your grandfather's cells with the greatest Uchiha to ever take to the battlefield. Although, it would be years before either of us got what we wanted."

Tsunade filed the information away and seeing that Furofuki was delighting in proving her superiority egged her on with a tone that sounded skeptical, "Really, so what was this great power that proves your achievement."

Furofuki frowned as she admitted, "Madara was rather quiet about that. But, the proof that he had achieved something magnificent was in the statue that he said was the husk of the Ten-tailed beast of legend."

"A mere fairy tale," Tsunade countered, although she knew the truth of the matter, but her statement caused Furofuki's ire to increase, "What's the matter the nine confirmed ones not enough for you. You have to make up…"

Tsunade trailed off as Furofuki backhanded her stating, "Your ignorance just proves your stupidity. The Ten-tails was said to be the originator of all the tail beasts. Its chakra was separated by the Sage of the Six Paths, and its body locked away within the moon. Somehow Madara was able to summon it back using the abilities he gained from my experiments, which he continued in the subsequent years by using the husk to produce a flowering tree which contained a non-sentient clone of your grandfather. That tree is what created the Zetsu, which is what led to my second great breakthrough successfully melding human with plant DNA in order..."

Tsunade scoffed stating, "You just told me that Madara beat you to that."

"No," Furofuki stated with a scowl, "Madara believes that he did. But I have another theory. Those Zetsu were already a part of the husk. You see, the DNA of the husk actually was more plant than animal. Madara's experiments just had awoken something that was already there. Perhaps these Zetsu are nothing but twisted victims of the Ten-Tails rampages, corpses looked away inside it given a semblance of life and intelligence through the Wood release locked in your grandfather's cells."

Tsunade frowned as her theories about the origins of the clone army Tobi had been creating were dashed. "So you melded plant DNA and human. It might have been a little trickier than combining my grandfather and Madara's, but they are basically the same trick."

"Perhaps if you hadn't interrupted me you would realize that was only the first step. The truth is, we are on the verge of seeing the completion of my greatest achievement."

"Really, you're claiming it isn't you."

"Not yet," Furofuki said with a smirk. "You see Tsunade, there is another legend tied to the history of the Ten-Tails. A history, that will see me ascend to godhood."

"Oh please," Tsunade said in a voice tinged with disbelief, "You honestly expect me to believe that."

Furofuki perhaps sensed Tsunade was trying to get her to reveal her ultimate goal so said cryptically, "You know what they say. Seeing is believing."

Both women's gazes were pulled towards the sound of fighting beginning to spread throughout the village. Furofuki frowned as she said, "Hmm, that's earlier than I suspected. They couldn't have evacuated all the civilians already. Perhaps they have some inclination as to what is to come." She directed her attention to the flower buds that had been growing from the bottom of the branches. One of the buds began to open revealing a perfect clone of her new form. The clone opened its eyes and moaned softly as it pulled itself off the phallus like stem that rested inside its pussy and had nurtured the clone through its growth like an umbilical cord. Furofuki recalled her own time inside a similar bud as it had transformed her. She smiled as the new being dropped down to land before her asking, "What is your command?"

Directing her gaze out on the village Furofuki gestured towards the village simply instructing the clone, "Go have fun."

The clone nodded as more began to appear causing Furofuki to smile as the tree continued to drain the surrounding land of the residual chakra Hashirama had left behind when he created the forest that surrounded the village. The buds maturing was a sign that the tree that she had created from the cutting she had taken from the husk of the ten-tails was reaching the final stages where it would bear a signal fruit. A fruit which would allow her to become a goddess that would rule over the world with Tsunade's precious jinchuriki at her side, and the knowledge there was nothing she could do to stop it.

 ******************************** *

Tier stood behind her sister Kiyomi as they gazed at the tree that had sprouted out from the Hokage Mansion. Tier echoed Kiyomi's thoughts after sending a sidelong glance to Nel as she said, "Do you feel the same sense of fear that seems to have gripped our sibling?"

Kiyomi looked over to see their diminutive sibling shivering as she was crouched under an end table. She was facing away from the window and was holding the plaster skull that Naruto had given her to her head as if it was a talisman to protect her. "I think her current mental state is letting her feel what we all are more freely. I would describe what I'm feeling as both a sense of familiarity and a sense that it is in all our interest to make sure that tree is destroyed."

Kukaku spoke up doing her best to cover her concerns by asking, "Then what are we sitting around here for? Are you waiting for your precious master's permission?"

Kiyomi turned away from the window to ask, "Is that concern in your voice Kukaku? If so, then by all means head out. I'm sure the Leaf would appreciate the assistance."

"You didn't answer my question?" Kukaku stated.

"Perhaps because I didn't like the way you phrased it," Kiyomi said tiring of her siblings mocking of her relationship with Naruto to give credence to her sleeping around. "I have to remain here despite wanting to step in so as to protect my identity while Mito has retired to the Den. There is nothing stopping you from offering your aid. Sadly, the more agreeable members of our family are out on missions at the moment."

Kukaku glared at her stating, "You're calling me unagreeable just because I haven't given myself to the same whelp that you have."

"No, I'm calling you a bitch because you continue to try and use it as some sort of justification for your own actions. If you want to be a slut and spread your legs for whoever pays you a compliment then be my guest. Although from what I hear you've been favoring one in particular."

"What's the matter," Kukaku countered, "The idea that there might be someone better than that brat really eating at you? Maybe if you didn't settle for the first man to give you a compliment sister dearest you'd know what real fucking is about."

Kiyomi sensed Tier moving to intervene between the two, but hearing how Kukaku described her relationship served to calm the red headed Bijuu's anger. She gave her sister a smirk as she said, "Oh believe me I do. However, what I have with Naruto goes far beyond that. It's a shame your pride has only allowed you to glimpse the most primitive of the feelings that were contained in the memories that I shared with you."

Kiyomi sensed her lover approaching but as he was doing so through conventional means said, "But it seems as if now isn't the time to discuss it further. It seems my lover has a request to make after all."

She moved from the window and made her way to the main entrance of the mansion. When she approached the stairs, she saw her lover wasn't alone as he was a part of a team that was comprised of himself as well as several Jounin and Chunin. Somewhat surprised she asked, "To what do I owe the unexpected visitors. I know I turned down the request to evacuate, but surely you have more pressing matters than forcing me to leave for the civilian shelters."

She noticed a few of those present shared confused looks as if they were surprised at how calm she was in the face of the current crisis. She supposed she should have put some hints of concern in her voice, but Toka stepped forward stating, "Lady Kiyomi. We do request that you make your way to the civilian shelters. A team of genin is with us to insure your safety during the trip as we wish to borrow your bodyguards."

"May I inquire as to why?"

"I'm sorry we can't stay long to explain as Naruto is currently serving as a beacon to the Aburame. But a quick explanation is that we are going to try to pull enough of them away to make an attack on that tree and free the Hokage. We are going to push into the Aburame district to attack the Hive Ground in order to find a way to free them from the woman behind this crisis. In order to do that, my plan requires us to exploit a natural desire in the Aburame's insects that cause them to attack those with massive chakra reserves first. A team of your bodyguards, Fu, and Naruto should serve nicely to attract their attention so other units can attack from the flanks."

"You want to use us as bait," Kukaku said dismissively, "Count me out. This is the Leaf's problem, I'm not being paid to help you fix it."

"Nel's helping," the childlike Bijuu said quickly pushing her way past her stubborn sister. She quickly ran up to Naruto before climbing up his red cloak to position herself on his back to cling onto his right shoulder.

Naruto smiled gratefully, but worried for the Bijuu's safety said, "Actually Nel…"

"Nel's helping," she replied defiantly, "Nel's super duper strong just you watch."

Tier began walking down the steps as she affixed the mempo, to her lower face. It had been a gift from Nel although she had learned that Naruto had been the one that actually paid for it. Not that he had ever admitted as such. Approaching the group, she said, "You may count on my aid as well. It seems that despite Kukaku's earlier accentuation that we shouldn't just be sitting on our hands, that she was merely being boastful. She can also be rather stubborn so we shouldn't waste any more time trying to convince her."

"Oh go to hell Tier," Kukaku said, "Do you honestly think I'll fall for such blatant reverse psychology."

"Of course not," Tier replied in her usual calm stoic tone as she approached the door. "Unless my plan is to keep you from joining us and sharing in the credit there is to be had for helping."

"Bitch," the four tails said under her breath as leapt to the ground floor stating louder, "Fuck that, I was the one that said we should do something. I just think we should be getting paid is all."

Tier let a small smile grace her lips although unseen due to her high collar and shark like mempo. "All too easy," she thought amused. She let the feeling fade to be replaced by a sense of excitement for the coming battle, which was born partially due to her genuinely wanting to help the village. But she admitted that the majority of it was also due to by whose side she would enter it next too. Favoring Naruto with an appraising glance, she couldn't help but notice that Nel's nerves had been calmed by the blond man's presence. She wondered why that was, but figured it might be tied to the way she had grown to anticipate spending time with the man several of her sister's shared. She wondered if as Kukaku suspected a part of the reason Kiyomi kept those not bond to Naruto around was because of the confidence she had that given time the young man's earnest nature would cause them to surrender to the desire to be with him. If so, she guessed it was little different then the trick she had just used on her stubborn sister. Particularly as knowing that might be the case, did nothing to Tier's growing desire to perhaps be the next Bijuu to become one with him as only a man and woman could.

 ******************************** *

Shizune was leading a squad of medics comprised from those that could be spared from attending the triage center that she and Sakura had established at the start of the crisis. She had insisted on her current mission after word of what they had termed as Duplicates as they were made in the image of the woman currently holding Tsunade hostage had joined in the battle against the Shinobi attempting to rescue her. Rather than be dismayed by the arrival of the multiple copies, Shizune had been struck by a sense of inspiration brought about by her new found appreciation for her particular talents. Kakashi had not been particularly thrilled at the idea of sending her or her team into the active combat zone, but she had convinced him that if successful it could drastically cut the enemies numbers.

She focused on the present when Neji, the lone shinobi not a medic and who was running point in their formation, held up his hand. Almost instantly most of the squad came to a stop behind her and crouched down in the shadows. A moment later several Aburame came running down the street towards where the Konoha forces were mounting their assault to retake the district. She heard one of the medics behind her gasp due to his being unused to being so close to the front lines as a result of Tsunade's rules in regards to medics, but fortunately the small sound was covered by the sound of several exploding tags going off nearby. She knew most of her squad thought she was being too reckless, but Shizune had silenced the complaints by pointing out that the problems facing them wouldn't be solved using force. It was a medical one and as such Konoha's medics needed to step in and solve it. Still, her plan was risky as it relied on the belief that a small squad of medics could slip into the hospital unnoticed as it was likely abandoned due to it holding little strategic value in the current struggle.

Neji motioned for them to begin moving again leading the squad down an alley that would take them to the back entrance of the hospital where the entrance for the morgue was and where the undertakers would collect the dead. Neji reached the end of the alley, and with his Byakugan active began scanning the building. Without looking back to Shizune, he stated, "Your hunch appears to be correct. The building is abandoned."

"Good," Shizune replied feeling tension beginning to build inside her as she knew the easy part for her was over. "Neji, guide them to the labs."

"Where are you going?" the bespectacled Sukui asked in a harsh whisper. "You dragged us out here to the frontlines and then abandon us."

Shizune frowned at the woman's words as although a competent medic, her attitude about taking risks was making the dark-haired woman believe that Tsunade's belief in the need to protect medics at all costs was beginning to make the medical personnel think they were too valuable to be placed in dangerous situations. She planned to talk with her teacher about perhaps developing a regime to create a new class of combat medics. Medics more in line with Rin, Sakura, and she hopped to count herself among them. Those that would be able to help save more lives by stabilizing patients before they were sent behind the lines to the medical units that followed in the rear. She gave the woman a pointed look stating, "If we are going to help the Aburame, then we are going to need to get our hands on some samples. I'll be handling that."

"By yourself," the medic that had gasped stated, "Are you insane?"

"I'll be fine," Shizune said confidently, "Neji will insure that you are not disturbed. Just be ready to begin when I return."

Shizune nodded to Neji, who broke from cover to lead the rest of the squad into the hospital. Left alone she said, "Alright Shizune, you talked a big game it's time to see if you can deliver."

She moved cautiously through the area hoping to pickoff a lone target. She approached the intersection where the Aburame had appeared from before. The sounds of battle weren't as loud as before sounding further away. She was concerned that Konoha's need to hold back was causing them to lose ground, but she focused on the task at hand as she turned towards where the Aburame squad had come from. Shizune moved several blocks without encountering anyone which made her nervous as she was getting rather close to the Hokage mansion. She knew there were quite a few Aburame there as she could see them standing along the rooftop around the base of the tree. Shizune suspected they were acting not just as guards, but human shields as well preventing Konoha from targeting the tree with long distance jutsu. She had hoped to come across a few stragglers or groups searching for scouts. But the area she was searching was eerily quiet.

That quietness was suddenly broken as she heard the sound of hundreds if not thousands of tiny wings beginning to beat. She looked around her and swore as she saw the Aburame beetles pouring out of the buildings above her. She turned to retreat the way she came, but a pair of Aburame dropped down from the buildings behind her to cut off her retreat. She expected it to be the same story at the opposite end of the street. In essence she felt like an animal that was about to be trapped in a net. The Aburame were serving as the hunters while the insects about to swarm down on her were the net.

Shizune didn't panic though as in a smooth motion she pulled the sleeve of her uniform up to expose the spring-loaded needle launcher that she wore on her wrist. Pulling the strings attached to the end of the canisters, she fired the needles at one of the Aburame barring her path. The Aburame was caught by surprise and although he managed to block two of the needles the other two buried themselves in his chest. She didn't know if they hit with another force to get through the man's heavy coat, but she continued her charge nonetheless. The paralytic drug she had coated the needles with seemed to have made it into his bloodstream as he swiped at her sluggishly with a kunai. Shizune easily blocked the blow with one hand, while she pulled one of her needles from the Aburame's jacket with the other. She then spun her opponent jamming it into his upper arm so that more of the poison would find its way into his system.

She pushed him away as his partner charged her, pointed his hands at her. From his sleeves more of the parasitic bugs began to appear, but they lost their focus as Shizune spit a pair of miniature needles at the Aburame. The needles struck the man in the throat, sending the same poison that she had just pumped his partner with into his system.

However, while the insects that he had been about to send her way might no longer be targeting her due to their host no longer being able to direct them. That didn't stop the ones that had been tracking her from the start. They swarmed over her having used the time her two opponents have given them to catch up. Shizune felt a wave of revulsion as the insects landed on her to begin draining her chakra, but remaining calm she took a deep breath and exhaled a small cloud of poison. It emerged as a noxious green gas that was a powerful insecticide.

The insects began to fall away, which she could tell surprised the two remaining Aburame due to their mouths dropping open. She used the moment to toss a pair of senbon into them, which hit each man in the shoulder. They dropped to the ground causing the remaining insects not caught by her poison to return to their hosts in an effort to nullify the effects paralyzing them.

She quickly moved to the men that she had just handled as the two closest to her might have been caught in her insecticide thus harming the hives inside them. She knew if not treated they could die, but having noticed that some of the insects had returned to them was confident that they would recover. But, in order to understand what was afflicting the Aburame, she would need to study how the hive was behaving inside their hosts so didn't want to waste time scanning insects dying of poison. Holding her hands out over one of the Aburame, she frowned as inside she didn't detect any anomalies in how the hives normally behaved. She feared that such a result meant that the hives had already been completely corrupted. She switched her scan to search for other possibilities and quickly found it as she scanned the Aburame's brain. There she found much to her surprise a secondary hive. However, the insects that made up this hive were not like the others that the Aburame bred. Her scan revealed them crawling over the Aburame's brain matter and she detected them releasing chemicals which she figured served the dual purpose of both controlling the Host and instructing the Hive.

Shizune knew she needed a sample so creating a small tendril of chakra sent it up one of the man's nostrils. When she extracted it, she had pulled free dozens of the new parasitic insects which she quickly trapped inside a specimen jar. She was just about to tuck it away when a voice said, "My, what do we have here?"

Shizune spun to see Furofuki studying her with a pleased smile. "Bravo, Shizune."

"Furofuki," Shizune replied cautiously sending a confused look back to the tree.

The woman smirked as upon noticing where the woman was staring explained, "Oh, I'm still there with your master. But an interesting ability of my duplicates is that I can apparently speak and look through each of them. I must say, I'm impressed that you did so well on your own. I always figured you to be the lesser of Tsunade's apprentices. A shame really as your uncle was such an impressive shinobi."

Shizune narrowed her eyes at the insult which would have likely bothered her even as soon as a few days prior to the encounter. But filled with the confidence her lover had given her she retorted, "Well between you and Tsunade it was always clear which of you was the lesser. Both in your chosen professions and in my uncle's eyes."

Her insult hit the mark as several tentacles appeared from between the nude duplicates legs as she spit out, "You ungrateful little bitch. I was going to spare you the indignity of my taking you and turning you into a puppet. But now you've sealed your fate."

Shizune put her specimen jar in her pouch and raised her hands to defend herself countering, "So long as you threaten those that I love then there was never a moment when we weren't enemies. I must thank you though."

"Why is that?"

"You saved me the trouble of having to hunt down one of your clones," Shizune said charging forward.

The Duplicate being controlled by Furofuki sent one of its tentacles at the charging medic. She quickly regretted it as Shizune channeling her chakra to her hands created visible chakra blades. It effortlessly sliced through the plant like tendril, but even as the duplicate cried out in pain it raised its arm causing several vines to grow from the ground. They began to wrap around Shizune's leg, but she sliced through them easily. Yet, the distraction allowed the Duplicate the time to quickly close with her. She gripped Shizune by the throat, even as her remaining tentacles wrapped themselves around the dark-haired woman's wrists.

Furofuki sneered at the woman as the one that Shizune had first cut healed. She brought the tentacle before Shizune's face stating, "Open up and say Ahhh. Trust me when I say you will likely even enjoy what is to come if you do."

To Furofuki's painful surprise Shizune did more than that as she bit down on the plant-like appendage. The Duplicate screamed as the medic's teeth cut through the end which she spit out with a triumphant smirk. Furofuki was about to simply kill Shizune and be done with it, but then she felt a horrendous pain spreading down from where Shizune had bitten her. Staring at the woman with concern as she noticed the tentacle withering she asked, "What have you done?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Shizune said as the tentacles holding her began to whiter allowing her to pull free as the duplicate collapsed and began to dry up. She squirmed slightly as her pussy began to grow wet from the aphrodisiac that she had swallowed. Although, she felt it was manageable if only because of the serum that she had derived from the substance that she had collected in the wake of Kurenai's attack. But, she knew it would probably serve as a distraction until it had run its course or she could find Naruto to satisfy her needs. Hoping for the second solution which meant the current situation needed to be dealt with, she gathered her samples from the duplicate that she had killed. As she did so she began to form a theory that as Furofuki likely viewed herself as some sort of perfect being it meant that she had incorporated her cells into both the spores and insects currently controlling members of Konoha. If so, she smiled as in her hubris she had given them the keys to her defeat, so putting away her samples Shizune headed off to begin forging them.

 ******************************* **

Furofuki sat up from her throne as the Duplicate that she had been controlling died. She felt some concern that Shizune had already prepared a poison that seemed tailored made for her. Cursing mentally, she directed several of the Aburame and women guarding the base of the tree to find the medic and kill her.

She frowned as Tsunade picking up on her distress asked, "Things not going exactly to plan?"

Furofuki turned and glared at the trapped Hokage stating, "There has been a setback or two. But, nothing I cannot handle. I just had a run in with dear Shizune. Sadly, she's no longer among the living. I had hoped to add her to my collection if only for Dan's sake."

To her surprise Tsunade smirked as she said with confidence, "Lying is beneath you if things are as in control as you claim. But I'm willing to bet that Shizune is why you're so concerned things are about to fall apart."

"Think what you will," Furofuki said turning away and wondering why Tsunade was so confident in Shizune's survival. "But, one thing that is going right is your precious Naruto is playing right into my hands."

Tsunade's smirk grew bigger as she again displayed her confidence, "Well then, I look forward to when he slips through them."

 ******************************** *

Toka watched Naruto leap back as a swarm of insects launched from several Aburame made their way towards him. Her view of him was blocked by the bugs as she and a team had circled around behind the Aburame line to attack it while their focus was on the jinchuriki and Bijuu attacking their position. A moment later though he appeared again as a stream of water that was fired from Nel's open mouth, who was clinging to his shoulder battered the bugs out of the air. She then directed her focus to the Aburame that had sent the insects toward Naruto, causing them to be blown back as if hit by a firehose.

Fu flew into the gap created by Nel's attack and dropped several spheres as she pulled up when a volley of insects began tailing her. The sphere's exploded into both blinding light and smoke which despite the shades that the Aburame wore caused several to shield their eyes. Furthermore, the smoke caused the insects they controlled to grow disoriented. As a result the Aburame were forced to pull back and redeploy a defensive line.

Toka watched them do so, and noticed several members more cautiously moving towards the rear. Marking them as the rear guard, she noticed there were several more than she would have expected. Yet, she figured that with such powerful opponents before them the Aburame knew their abilities to control their insects would be hampered, since while the insects they controlled would obey their commands. They did so while within the bounds of following their instincts. An Aburame for example couldn't force his insects into a situation where the insects themselves knew death was certain, like a cloud of insecticide. Furthermore, they followed those instincts in selecting their targets. In a one on one battle the insects inside them could be focused one hundred percent on a target because both the host was in danger and there was a single source of food for them. But, in group battles in became harder for the Aburame, so most of their stratifies called for them to focus their attention on the stronger opponents first to eliminate them. This did leave them open from attacks that the insects deemed weaker, at least until the Aburame that housed them was in danger. Then they would focus on the most immediate threat.

Toka's plan played against those instincts as she figured with several Bijuu and two jinchuriki, currently the insects of the Aburame saw a buffet they had never seen before. Their being aware of those weaknesses though they had come up with countermeasures such as leaving a rear guard. The group protecting the main force was bigger than most Toka had come across using such strategies during the Warring Clans period, but she figured it was due to the fact that the bait she was putting before them was doing its job.

Gai approached her stating, "Lee's squad is in position. Are you sure we cannot move closer before making our move?"

Toka nodded, before explaining, "The rear guard has likely left a line of female beetles further back from them. Those beetles will cling to anyone that crosses the perimeter letting the guards supporting the main force know we are coming. I'm hoping that with you and your student's speed, even if they mark you that you'll be on them before they know it. We'll be just behind you to support."

Gai gave her a thumb's up stating, "Roger. We'll make it through so fast those beetles won't have a chance or else I'll do three thousand squats."

Toka felt a small bead of sweat appear on her neck as she wondered what the man used to make his teeth sparkle. She looked away stating, "Fine, just get it done. If those beetles do mark you, then the Aburame are going to be able to maneuver you to trap you no matter how quickly you move."

"Roger!" Gai said before speaking into his handless mike to tell his student to get ready to move.

She focused on where Lee appeared across the street, and raised her hand for the rest of her squad to get ready to move. A moment later Lee seemed to just disappear and then she heard an explosion down the street. She felt her mouth drop as she saw Lee with his fist in the stomach of one of the Aburame, who he had smashed against a building. He spun pulling his fist away letting the Aburame slump to the ground as he brought it around and across the face of another. The man's shades were sent flying as he spun in a circle before being sent flying when Lee kicked him across the small of his back.

Toka recovered from her surprise as she realized everyone else was waiting on her signal so dropped her hand. She took off down the street after dropping from her perch followed by the rest of her squad. She wondered where exactly the Leaf had found such talented warriors as she watched master and student tear into the Aburame. She couldn't place either man to a particular clan and supposed that was one of the strengths of the system that her cousin had developed. However, having heard how quickly some were to believe that the Aburame had betrayed the village, she felt that it was a system that even if they won the day would have one of its flaws exposed. But, she put such thoughts aside as she reached the battle taking place and she put her trust in Naruto and the future that they wanted to build.

 ******************************** *

Naruto could tell the Aburame were confused as a new battlefront opened up behind them. The confusion appeared in how the insects were torn between attacking Naruto's group, or moving to defend their hosts. A fact that Kukaku took advantage of as she fired a stream of lava which incinerated the largest cloud of the confused insects. She then spit two balls of lava into her hands which cooled instantly and then tossed them at a pair of Aburame. The rock projectiles connected with their targets lifting them off their feet. When the men hit the ground they didn't budge causing the Four-tails to say, "This is boring. The only difficult thing is not killing these weaklings. We should just make our way to that tree and uproot it."

"First, we have to take care of the Aburame," Naruto said teleporting beside Kukaku using a kunai. "If the theory that Shizune came up with is correct then we have to hope some of the hives haven't been compromised."

"That's your concern," Kukaku stated annoyed at Naruto for speaking to her as an equal. "I don't care what happens to these insect users. But, you should trust me when I say that tree is the true threat." The Bijuu wondered why she felt a small pang of guilt as Naruto frowned at her words. She could tell that her response disappointed him in a sense and she wondered why it was that it bothered her. She quickly suspected that while a lot of her siblings, especially those aligned with Naruto, seemed to look down on her rather liberal enjoyment of sex with different partners. That same judgmental attitude never seemed to be present when she had interacted with the blond shinobi.

However, she felt it now and heard a coldness in his voice as he responded, "It doesn't matter if we save the village if we sacrifice what it stands for."

She doubled down on her dismissal of his concerns countering, "What about the world then? I'm telling you that tree is stirring something in me and my siblings. We do not want it to bloom any further."

Her words did seem to register some with Naruto as she saw his gaze drift to the tree after avoiding a small swarm of the beetles trying to catch him. Kukaku spun towards the insect cloud and raised her hand at them as she let fire a stream of energy. The blast of chakra tore through the insects popping them as it then connected with the Aburame that they called home. She had turned it down so that the energy blast simply washed over him. Still she hadn't considered that her attack would be just as devastating to the insects inside him. After the energy blast passed over him the Aburame stood for a moment, before teetering over.

To her surprise, Naruto broke formation as he said, "Shit. No." He avoided several swarms that tried to attack him, but then upon reaching the Aburame snatched him up and teleported away. He appeared a few moments later near a previously tossed kunai and hit a nearby Aburame with an air bullet. The attack smashed the man through a glass window which he was tossed out again a few moments later as Toka appeared from it. She ran up to him stating, "We've secured this group. However, Shizune is reporting that the Hives may not be compromised like we feared. According to her, Furofuki likely introduced a new breed of insects into Shino. This breed spread to the others and is directing both their actions and those of the beetles. These parasites are working in a similar manner as the spores she injected the women that she attacked with. She also believes that they are all connected to Furofuki in some kind of hive mentality allowing her to direct them. It's possible that if we kill her both the beetles and spores will die off."

"See," Kukaku stated moving up to them, "We should concentrate on…"

She stopped cold as Naruto leveled a harsh glare at her. She saw it was one that was matched by Nel, who remained perched behind his shoulder. Naruto turned back towards Toka stating, "We keep moving towards the Hive. It's more imperative now than ever. Several Aburame have had their hives devastated through poisonous tags, and other means. Sakura just told me that without a fresh infusion of insects then they are going to die."

"Then let them die," Kukaku said quickly, "The important thing is…"

"Then go," Naruto snapped angrily, "One of my comrades is lying there dying because you see us little different then the insects of the Aburame. I have faith that those tasked with taking down the tree will succeed. In the meantime, I'm going to do everything I can to prevent us from staining our hands with the blood of fellow Leaf-nin. A task I don't require your help with if you are just going to leave a trail of bodies in our wake."

"This is the thanks I get for helping," the four tails said angrily.

Naruto looked back at her, and Kukaku was surprised at how cool the normally bright blue eyes appeared. The blond turned away as he said, "No, you'll get your compensation for your assistance up to this point. But, I wouldn't classify what you've done as helping." Directing his gaze to Toka, he stated, "Let's go."

Toka smirked stating, "Yes sir! Even though technically I'm the one leading this mission."

"Sorry," Naruto said quickly some of his natural cheer returning as he responded to his lover's teasing. "What do you think we should do?"

"Luckily Kakashi seems to agree with you," Toka replied as she listened into her earpiece, "We'll push onto the Hive Breeding Grounds. As you said, it doesn't do us any good to save the village at the expense of sacrificing members of it. What happened with the Uchiha is proof enough of that. However, Kakashi has cautioned us that it is likely a trap. If the insects aren't being reprogrammed then Furofuki is likely using our desire to save the Aburame against us. Furthermore, we haven't encountered any of those duplicates that are falling from the Tree."

Naruto nodded and without looking back began running down the street with Fu and Nel to serve as bait for any Aburame groups between them and their target. Toka split her squads back up so that they could circle around any Ambush groups that appeared. Kukaku watched them leave noticing Tier still standing behind her so asked, "You agree with me, don't you?"

Tier was surprised to see her sister react in such a conflicted manner from a simple dismissal. As normally her pride would have her cursing out the person that talked to her in such a way. Having witnessed the exchange, she both began to understand why it was some of her siblings hadn't attracted the shinobi's desire to bring them into his family and why being excluded seemed to bother them. She suspected that a part of Kukaku's acting out by taking multiple sex partners was an effort to deny that she wanted something similar to what Kiyomi and the others had gained with their lover. A fact that seemed to be highlighted as some of Kukaku's standard partners had fallen to the wayside for one in particular. Tier couldn't exactly see what her sister saw in him, as the man seemed quite fine with the sex without attachment arrangement they had established.

Tier could see her sister was looking for her to back her up, but found she preferred Naruto's way as it was viewpoints similar to Kukaku's that had allowed people to see them as little more than power sources for their human weapons. "I agree with the idea that the greater threat is the tree," Tier stated noticing her sister regaining some of her confidence. But it wilted as Tier walked passed her adding, "Yet, I cannot help feeling that a person willing to trust others to handle the bigger threat and put his own pride aside to complete a mission for his comrades is someone worth following."

Kukaku heard the admiration in Tier's voice and hearing it matched the similar tones held by their siblings bound to him asked shocked, "Don't tell me you are thinking of giving yourself to him?"

Tier looked back at her siblings wondering why she had jumped to such a conclusion, but found the idea actually appealed to her. Turning back to follow after Naruto she replied, "Do you know why when our other siblings look at you with such disappointment at your choices his eyes never reflected it until now?"

"Who cares?" Kukaku replied back rudely.

Tier smiled beneath her mempo as she knew her sister did despite her words. "It is because Kiyomi and the others bound to him obviously felt in time his charm would win us over. That charm is that Naruto truly doesn't see us as pieces on a board to be collected. He doesn't judge you because he can empathize with your decision. For most of our existence we were hunted to be used as pawns by the various powers that arose."

"So now you want to willing be used as a pawn?" Kukaku replied angrily.

Tier shrugged replying, "I find the idea of being useful to his goals appealing. In all honesty, it would be the first such time that a person has allowed me to make the choice for myself."

"He probably believes in that stupid prophecy father gave us," Kukaku countered bitterly. "He believes he just has to sit back and we'll give ourselves to him to make father's words come true." To Kukaku's surprise, Tier actually began to chuckle in amusement prompting her to ask, "What's so funny?"

Tier looked back replying, "I once overheard Yoruichi and him talking. He actually defended your right to live your life as you want. She was quick to point out about the father's prediction, but it turns out that he doesn't believe in destiny. He claims that if father's words come true then it will only be because of those that work to make them a reality. Not exactly the words of one that expects us to just fall over ourselves to be with him."

"Yet, nonetheless here you are considering doing just that."

Tier folded her arms beneath her breasts and shrugged as she said, "As you know I've sparred with him many times since our match during Kiyomi's contest to showcase our skills. I've come to appreciate the time I spend in his presence and find that I want more. But, it is a choice that I arrived at. Whether you one day do the same is of no consequence to me." Tier's gaze focused on the sounds of combat erupting from where Naruto had headed. She then turned away from it as she sensed the approach of several powerful chakras. Due to the identical nature of them, she suspected that they were the clones that the tree had been producing and guessed they were reinforcements for the battle going on. Pulling her blade as she saw spotted them she said, "Oh, there is one other thing you should know. I once asked him what he would do if he had the chance to meet our father."

Despite herself Kukaku asked curiously, "What did he say?"

"He said he would probably slug him across the jaw," Tier replied finding the way Kukaku's mouth dropped open in surprise amusing.

"What why?"

Tier raised her hand causing five water sharks to appear from her finger tips which tore into the approaching clones. She had been just as shocked at the response that she had received from Naruto, but currently she found it filled her with a genuine admiration and warmth as she repeated his explanation. "Because he said that if our father could see the future. Then he should have done a better job of preparing and protecting us from what was to come."

"B…but if father felt certain events needed to take place…"

"I told you," Tier said as she beheaded a Duplicate, "He doesn't believe in destiny, and if father let us suffer to make his ideal future possible, then he feels that is little different then the others that have tried to use us for their own purposes."

"Father gave us life," Kukaku replied quickly defending their father in a similar manner as she had.

"True," Tier said, leaping into the air to avoid several tentacles as Kukaku grabbed a Duplicate around the throat and incinerated. Using her water based powers to stand on the molecules in the air, she dashed towards a pair swinging her sword in a wide horizontal arc which cut the two in half across their stomachs. Coming to a rest she kicked another in the side of the head and sent it flying into a wall. Tossing her blade after it, she pinned it to the building and seeing Kukaku had use another beam attack to fry the remaining Duplicates calmly approached her sword. Pulling it free of the wall, the corpse dropped to the ground as she shook the blood free of the blade before returning it to its scabbard. Focusing back on her sibling she finished her thought by adding, "Yet, thanks to Naruto, we are free to choose what we do with those lives. You can continue to live as you want and he wouldn't have judged you harshly for it. Yet, it was when you discard the values that others have that you became someone he doesn't wish to be associated with. I imagine that even should you throw yourself at him at this point he would reject you."

She knew her words had prickled her sister's pride as she assumed a defensive stance while stating, "Why should that bother me? I have plenty of men that would gladly keep my bed warm."

Tier inclined her head, but countered, "Yet, I imagine it pales in comparison to the warmth that Kiyomi, and the others feel both in and outside of his bed."

Tier suspected she was correct as a slight frown appeared on her sister' visage before she bitterly asked, "And what firsthand knowledge do you base that opinion on?"

Tier's smile remained hidden behind her mempo, but she suspected her eyes reflected it as she replied, "None at the moment, but if it is similar to the feelings that warm me when in his presence now, then I imagine it can only pale should we connect in a more intimate fashion. If he accepts me then I will be sure to let you know." Tier then headed towards the Hive Breeding grounds to once more warm herself in the presence of the man that she was more and more certain would not only make the world a better place for people and Bijuu alike. But, was also the man that her heart had chosen to warm both her spirit and her bed, a fact which remembering some of the cries her sisters had let out caused a familiar tingle to appear between her legs. A tingle that she hoped Naruto would agree to help her fully enjoy the experience that its appearance meant her body wanted to take part in.

 ******************************** *

Kakashi's hands flashed through dozens of seals before he spit out a giant ball of flame which caught a Duplicate in the chest. The duplicate had been in the process of reeling in a screaming kunoichi using its tentacles. The jounin leapt to the woman's aid hefting her up in his arms as what remained of the Duplicate toppled back. He looked up and cursed as another pair of duplicates attempted to drop down on him from above. But, before he needed to come up with a plan to extract himself, Tenten appeared behind them using the polearm Naruto had given her to slice through them.

She landed gracefully as she resealed the weapon before producing several kunai which she tossed at several more charging duplicates. The Duplicate leading the pact dropped to its knees as several others used it to leap over the wall of vines that it created to block the projectiles. Kakashi and Tenten quickly pulled back as Tenten said watching tentacles appearing from the charging Duplicate's nether regions, "Seriously, when did my life become some bizarre tentacle video."

"Tell me about it," the woman in Kakashi's arms said.

"Oh, I can kind of see the appeal," Kakashi said but regretted it as both women looked at him like he was the one sprouting tentacles.

Tenten simply retorted, "Then why don't you go back there and distract them for us."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and seeing the Duplicates gaining replied, "In hindsight, please withdraw my previous comment."

Tenten turned pulling a scroll which she opened and summoned the many kunai stored inside. The projectiles peppered several of the Duplicates, but the others grabbed hold of them using the injured ones as shields. Approaching in the charging Duplicates wake was a cloud of beetles causing Tenten to mutter, "Oh fuck me."

She paled slightly as Kakashi while putting the kunoichi he had been carrying down said, "I think that is exactly what they want to do. So, might I suggest we keep pulling back?"

Tenten didn't need to be told twice as Kakashi gave the signal for their forces to withdraw. She did send one last look towards the tree as ever since the Duplicates arrival they had been forced back time and time again. Forcing them further and further away from Tsunade, she sent a mental reassurance to the Hokage and wasn't surprised as she felt it returned via her foxmark.

She turned to follow Kakashi as she shouted, "I know Naruto's mission is important, but we really should consider calling him back. If we keep retreating not only will we be pushed out of the Hokage district, but if might free them to attack the civilian shelters."

Kakashi nodded, but countered, "True, but with the women guarding that place I wouldn't be worried about it falling."

The kunoichi that Kakashi had rescued look back in confusion stating, "I wasn't aware of any special unit there."

Kakashi chuckled as he replied, "Oh, I think you'd find that it isn't so much the women guarding the place that make up this special unit, as much as the ones that due to bureaucratic red tape are technically not a part of our defenses."

Tenten felt a smile appear as she knew exactly to whom Kakashi was referring. The copy-nin added, "But don't worry, if Furofuki is stupid enough to attack the shelter than she is going to quickly regret doing so. In the meantime even though it probably wasn't necessary, I've sent Pakkun out to fetch some special reinforcements for us so Naruto can continue on mission."

Tenten frowned for a moment wondering who Kakashi was referring to, but through her fox mark felt a presence making its way back to the village. Guessing, Naruko was a good stand in for their shared lover she looked forward to how Furofuki reacted when another Sage entered the battlefield.

 ******************************** *

Kushina frowned cursing Kakashi as he had insisted that she evacuate to the civilian shelters. A part of her wondered why he had asserted that she do so, since he had let the Bijuu help despite not being active Konoha shinobi. She figured that he was using her and the other women such as Haku and Kiyomi as a sort of veiled threat to prevent Furofuki from attacking the civilian shelters. From what she had overheard from some of the radio transmissions the force assaulting the Hokage district was having a difficult time. Yet, despite that there had still yet to be an attempt on the Civilian Shelters.

Kushina believed it was because either via abilities that she possessed or from those she had taken control of. She knew there were several potent chakras located there, and the last thing she wanted would be to provoke them if they seemed content to remain out of it. Kushina was far from content though, which her friend could tell as she asked from behind her, "Are you regretting not reactivating your commission?"  
"A little," Kushina admitted, "If so, then Kakashi wouldn't have been able to just dismiss me to these shelters to serve as some sort of repellant."

Mikoto smiled as she said, "I was wondering if you figured that out."

"I've come a long way since the days when I used to copy your answers on tests," Kushina said with a warm smile. "How about you?"

Mikoto shook her head as she answered, "No, honestly I don't know if I could ever willing put a Leaf headband on again. Naruto might have healed the hatred that I harbored for the village by exposing what it has done to my family even if we played a role in our own demise. But, the Leaf symbol will always be stained in my eyes. Yet, even with that said… I do feel a desire to help, but primarily due to the people that are involved."

Kushina could understand her fellow Family member's conflicted feelings in regards to the village. She figured it was especially difficult for her as both of them had heard people mentioning how they had always been suspicious of the Aburame. A state of being that the Uchiha had occupied both prior and especially after Kiyomi had been unleashed on the village.

Both women felt Kiyomi approach them before she stated, "It sounds as if Kakashi's group is having a hard time. I think it is time that we open a new front ladies."

"That would put the civilians in danger," Kushina said turning to look at the Bijuu she once housed. "I'm guessing that Furofuki can sense that it would be trouble for her to attack here even if she could gain new soldiers in the process." Her gaze drifted beyond Kiyomi to settle on Ino, who had been placed in charge of guarding the civilians and was monitoring the radio transmissions.

"To true, but I thinking that Tsunade has sat on the sidelines for long enough," Kiyomi stated. "I have long considered it a possibility to use the foxmarks as a means to empower one another. But that is something we can experiment with in the future. I believe though I have figured out a way to put my theory to a more immediate use. But to do so I will need your help along with Naruto's."

"I'm listening," Kushina said as her interest was piqued.

"I thought that would get your attention. We'll have to wait until Naruto's current mission is finished, but let me go over the details as we wait."

 *******************************

Hinata thrust out her palms causing a blast of air to smash into the Aburame beetles targeting her. The insects became disoriented as a result allowing Konohamaru to charge forward to fry them with a fire jutsu. The young Sarutobi cursed as another swarm appeared through the smoke, but before either of them could react something large smashed into the ground before them. As the dust cleared the two of them found that they were staring at the back of a giant toad which said to one of the women standing on its head, "Mmmm, my grandfather used to tell me what a delicacy the insects that the Aburame bred were. I'm going to go flatten that Naruto for not summoning me here sooner."

"Hey now," Naruko said quickly, "Don't forget who the Boss is and who is the lackey. Naruto agreed that I was the Toad Sage."

"Fine, fine," Gamakichi said, "But it's pretty cute the way you jump to his defense so quickly."

"What can I say," Naruko said hardly embarrassed, "He grows on you. But considering the restrictions on eating the Aburame's bugs is only temporarily lifted. How about you go eat your fill?"

"Now you're talking Boss," the Toad said targeting a particularly large cloud with its tongue. The pink appendage shot out catching the insects that comprised it in an instant. A moment later the summons said amused, "Mmm, Gamatatsu is going to kick himself for not answering your summons."

Naruko smiled as she looked back at her sister and the dog summons sitting on her shoulder, "Let's go. Gamakichi is a little big to be of much use besides as a means of keeping those insects off us."

Dropping down, Naruko landed in front of Konohamaru and Hinata. The Sarutobi stared at the woman dressed in a skimpy version of Jiraiya's outfit and asked, "Why the hell are you fighting in your Sexy Jutsu form? Are you trying to get those Duplicates to target you?"

Naruko flicked his forehead as the boy had stated his question while checking out her form so said, "Eyes up here pervert."

Hinata giggled as she said, "Konohamaru, this isn't Naruto. She is Naruko. She helped out during Pain's attack on the village."

"What?! She's real? I thought the rumors of a female that looked just like his sexy jutsu was just Naruto trying to confuse him or something," the Chunin said in disbelief.

Naruko let a smile grace her face as she sensed threats approaching. Having been filled in by Pakkun, she figured they were Duplicates so holding out her hand formed a Rasengan as she stated, "Let me show you how real I really am." She charged in the direction the copies of Furofuki were going to appear from and using her Sage chakra began to add her water nature to the spinning ball of chakra. For a moment it looked like a spinning globe of water, but due to the friction of the water a cloud of mist began to form around it. The first Duplicate appeared as she thrust her hand out burying her jutsu into its chest.

Konohamaru would admit to being a little disappointed as nothing happened, but Naruko kicked the Duplicate back into its fellows. It landed on them knocking them down as Naruko ducked to the side of the alley that they had appeared from. The Duplicate she had tagged with her jutsu writhed on its fellows before arching its back and exploding into a cloud of superheated steam as the water contained inside its body reacted with the Boiling Rasengan. When the cloud dispersed moments later Konohamaru felt his mouth drop as the other Duplicates had also been killed from the steam bath that had enveloped them. Naruko stepped back in front of the alley to admire her handiwork before turning back to ask, "Not bad right kid?"

Not wanting to sound too impressed, Konohamaru shrugged stating, "Naruto's Rasenshuriken is much cooler."

He noticed a vein appear on Naruko's head, but it faded as Sage said, "That was not the answer Sister was seeking with her question. Both jutsu are equally effective at dealing with adversaries. I do not see what purpose coolness has in determining the effectiveness of a jutsu."

Konohamaru was about to respond that ninja's needed flashy techniques, but before he could Sage's hand morphed into a blaster. She then blasted several more Duplicates that had been moving along the rooftops to attack them. Konohamaru stared at her with stars in his eyes as he stated, "T…that's way cooler than even Naruto's Rasenshuriken. You have got to teach me how to learn that jutsu."

"I suppose it is possible," Sage replied as her hand returned to normal.

"Really," Konohamaru said excitedly, "Okay, what's the first step?"

"You have to die," Sage said calmly.

"Um… okay…"

"Then your body would have to be modified so that I could manipulate it via chakra rods, but you would gain the Rinnegan in the process allowing you to use my abilities. I suppose then mother could return you to life, but you would have no memories of who you were."

"On second thought, I think I'll pass," Konohamaru said drily.

"I thought you might," Sage said beginning to follow after her sister who was laughing at the ghostly complexion the Sarutobi now sported.

Hinata followed behind reporting, "Kakashi, Naruko and Sage have entered into the fray. I will be advancing with them."

She blushed as Kakashi replied, "I figured that was the case when the giant toad appeared suddenly in the Hokage District. His presence is causing the Aburame to retreat. Apparently their beetles sensing a super predator are refusing to even leave their hosts. We're going to use Gamakichi as a rally point to advance. Keep me informed of your progress until we catch up."

"I will," Hinata replied, "Come along Konohamaru or your new rivals are going to leave you behind."

Konohamaru frowned as Hinata's words, although stated in a teasing tone, stung a bit more than she had likely intended. Mainly as they contained more truth then she knew. After all, having watched the powerful women easily deal with the threats he had been struggling with moments before showed him that his goal of surpassing Naruto was getting further and further out of reach. He pushed his concerns aside as he knew now wasn't the time to fret about them and resolved to close the gap in power so that the girl he was interested in could count on him the same way he was confident the Hokage and other women associated with his rival were positive that they could depend on Naruto.

 ******************************** *

Naruto teleported as Shino tried to surround him with his beetles. The Aburame waited for him to reappear before quickly disappeared from sight as he ducked behind one of the large mounds of earth that made up his clan's insect breeding grounds. "Nel doesn't like it here?" the small Bijuu on his shoulder said her gaze shifting around nervously looking for Shino.

"I can't say I fault you for that," Naruto stated wishing he hadn't followed Shino in by himself. He couldn't teleport out as almost as soon as he had entered a barrier had sprung up around the building. It hadn't cut him off from his ability to feel his lovers so he could still detect them, especially Toka's annoyance at him for rushing ahead into the obvious trap and her concern for him. Inside, he had found that along with Shino there had been dozens of Duplicates as well. The clones he had dispatched easily enough seeing no need to hold back although he could detect several more hiding due to his activated Chakra cloak, but Shino was proving to be another matter as he used Naruto's desire to capture the Hives intact and desire not to hurt the Aburame against him.

He reached down to grab the kunai he had teleported to, but was forced to leap away as vines began to appear from the fertile soil. Already having activated his chakra cloak, he moved quicker than the vines could keep up as he zigzagged between the hives. He came to a stop and looked towards Nel as she said, "Nel thinks she's going to puke."

"Whatever you do hold it in," Naruto said panicked.

But the small Bijuu said, "Too late."

She at least had the presence of mind to let go of him as she ducked behind one of the Hives to let loose her earlier meal. Naruto sensed a new threat and turned to scoop up the bent over Bijuu before moving again as several vines appeared through one of the Hives. Naruto put some distance between the new threat, while still holding the green looking Nel. He frowned as a voice he recognized as it sounded like Tsunade's stated, "Honestly, Naruto you should just give up."

Having sensed the dark feeling that had overcome one of the Duplicates he said, "Furofuki, I presume. It's been a long time."

"Ah, so you remembered the time you visited my forest," Furofuki said appearing from behind one of the Hives. "That pleases me."

"I remember a kind woman that helped supply ingredients for a medicine that Gai-sensei hoped would cure his student. But looking at all this, she never existed did she?"

The Duplicate the woman was controlling shrugged responding, "Who can say? I've done both good and bad over my life. By which criteria would you judge me?"

Naruto gaze darkened as he responded, "By the one that doesn't leave the village in chaos and Leaf-nin fighting against Leaf-nin."

Furofuki laughed as she replied, "Well I guess if that is the case then to your eyes I've must have been rather naughty. Would you like to come give me a spanking?" She held out her hand as she added, "Naruto, I've decided to bestow upon you the great honor of being my paramour."

"You have got to be kidding," the blond man replied noticing the woman's gaze narrowing at him. "Why pray tell would you choose me? I can't have left that strong of an impression from our previous meeting."

"No, to be honest I found you rather simple-minded. Not exactly who I would choose to rule by my side. Yet, now, I don't know how to describe it. But, I can sense the power you possess and that alone would be reason enough to claim you." Furofuki clutched a breast and teased her nipple as she continued, "But then there is the added benefit that taking you from Tsunade would be the thing that shatters her. She is putting on a brave front, but her concern for you is telling."

"If you hurt her," Naruto said letting the implied threat hang between them.

Furofuki wasn't impressed as she said, "Hmmm, perhaps the infatuation isn't as one sided as I suspected. But really your resistance is futile. It is only a matter of time before the tree blossoms fully and all my years of planning finally bear fruit. Whether you submit to me now, or when I ascend to godhood matters little. Either way you will be mine and Tsunade will be left with nothing."

The woman blinked and then felt a pain in her chest. Opening her eyes in shock, she found Naruto staring into hers mercilessly. He twisted the chakra blade that he had pulled while putting Nel back on his shoulder. He pulled the blade free as he said coldly, "I will never be yours, and soon enough Tsunade and I will see that all your dreams turn to dust."

Nel dropped down as the life faded from the Duplicate's eyes. He turned to collect her fearing that he had scared the small child like Bijuu from his display of anger. But he came to a stop as he spotted Shino had circled around behind him. The Aburame raised his arms over his head yet rather than the bugs he contained all the Hives around Naruto began to respond to his command. The Jinchuriki cursed as he prepared to move, but before Shino gave the command Nel leapt from behind a hive. She lowered her head as she appeared like a rocket and used the skull like helmet that she wore as a battering ram as she connected with Shino's noggin. They both fell over, but from the way the gathering insects began to disburse Naruto knew the Aburame was unconscious.

Nel obviously wasn't as she cried over her helmet due to a crack appearing in the gift Naruto had given her. He knelt down ruffling her hair stating, "Don't cry Nel. You really saved my butt just now."

"But, Nel's helmet is broken. It's her most precious possession."

Naruto smiled tenderly as he said, "Well, I'm glad it isn't so precious that you wouldn't sacrifice it for my sake. Besides I think the crack gives it more character."

Nel replaced the helmet back on her head stating, "Really?"

"Yep," Naruto said helping her to her feet.

He smiled as she quickly climbed up him to retake her perch on his shoulder where she stated, "Nel would do anything for you because she loves you."

Although it would have been easy to not take the diminutive Bijuu's words too seriously due to her childlike voice. When Naruto turned to meet her gaze, her eyes didn't seem as childlike as they normally were. Responding to the earnest feelings that he could see in them he responded, "I love you too, Nel. You've also become one of my most precious people." The Bijuu squealed happily as she tightly wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck nearly choking him as he said, "Nel… Nel…too tight."

"Sorry," she said as her childlike innocence returned to her eyes, "Nel forgets how strong she is. Let's go stop evil Tsunade because Nel won't let her have her Naruto."

Naruto chuckled guessing that the barrier had dropped as he heard Toka calling for him. He bent down to collect the still unconscious Shino able to sense the presence of several more Duplicates inside the Breeding Grounds. He alerted Toka to this fact as she appeared with Gai and Lee before teleporting to Sakura to deliver his cargo. Yet before he could teleport back Kiyomi's voice echoed in his mind as she said, "Before you go rushing back Naruto. I have a more pressing task for you to perform."

"Okay," he replied before remaining silent as he was filled in to the details of Kiyomi's plan.

 ******************************** *

Kurenai tackled a Duplicate that appeared in a doorway of the hospital room that she had just cleared after having heard the sounds of windows breaking. She stared down at the copy of Tsunade's face as she could feel the creature's tentacles rising up behind her. Recalling the horror of her attack, she grabbed the Duplicates skull jamming her thumbs into its eyes and began beating the back of its skull into the floor. After several times she heard the wet crack of its skull breaking and the body beneath her went slack.

She looked up to see Yuugao slicing another Duplicates head off while a woman under Furofuki's control backhanded an one of her Anbu and send the man through a wall. She felt weary as she got back to her feet to attack the woman as she was a part of the task force Kakashi had assigned to guard the hospital after Shiuzne had reported in her encounter with the Duplicate controlled by Furofuki. The Jounin leading Konoha's forces had believed it was likely that with Shizune's presence being discovered Furofuki might believe they were hoping to synthesize a poison to stop her. His hunched had proven to be correct as the Hospital had come under sustained assaults, although thus far they had managed to repel each one.

However, each subsequent attack became more vicious and frenzied as if Furofuki could sense the poison that medics had developed and were in the process of manufacturing in large batches. Before, Kurenai could help subdue the half-naked woman that she recognized was a woman named Yurika. The marooned haired woman that had introduced herself as Fuka Uzumaki latched onto her back. Yurika reached behind her to pull the woman off, but Fuka turned her face towards her and then pulled her into a kiss.

Kurenai found the strange sight slightly arousing, but was stunned as Yurika sagged to her knees. Fuka then let her go before turning towards to other women being controlled and raising her hand towards them summoned vines that burst from the ground to ensnare them. Yuugao used the opportunity to slam the handle of her sword into the base of the captive women's skulls rendering them unconscious. Quite aware that it wasn't a state that would last long she bound them, and had her Anbu carry the women to the room they were keeping the other captives and where the medics were administrating the poison to kill the spores.

Approaching Yuugao, as she checked on the Anbu that had been slammed through the wall, she asked, "How is he?"

"I can keep going," the bear masked man said bravely.

However, Yuugao able to tell the man was pretty badly banged up said, "Head up to the laboratory wing and switch with Monkey."

The man nodded since bravado didn't make living with broken ribs any more bearable, not to mention he knew that by fighting injured it would force his comrades to cover for his inadequacies. Yuugao stood as the man limped off and turned to her friend stating, "Are you having fun yet?"

Kurenai smiled, but before she could answer Fuka stated, "I am. I haven't had this much fun in centuries."

"Centuries," Kurenai said confused, "Just how old are you?"

She didn't need to see Yuugao's face beneath her mask to know that she was glaring at the woman as she said, "Don't listen to her. She's just being a fool."

"T…that," Fuka said as her face was growing flush, "O…or that woman I just kissed might have been with Furofuki rather recently. O…oh gods…"

"Are you alright?" Kurenai asked concerned as Fuka dropped to her knees resisting the urge to bury her hand between her legs.

"I…it's n…nothing a nice hard cock wouldn't cure," Fuka moaned as the aphrodisiac that had coated Yurika's lips and tongue ramped up her arousal.

A duplicate appeared in the smashed front entrance of the Hospital lobby causing Yuugao to curse as she pulled her blade again. Charging it as others appeared she said, "Kurenai, get her to Shizune. She must have developed a countermeasure to drugs these things tentacles produce. It won't remove the feelings completely, but it'll let at least let her be of some use."

"What makes you think that?" Kurenai asked since Shizune hadn't mentioned any such thing. But she had noticed that the medic had appeared rather flushed as well although in a more subdued manner than Fuka. Helping the woman stand, who moaned from the contact, Kurenai couldn't help but wonder if Yuugao's insight that Shizune might be suffering in a similar manner was due to some other means than just a keen eye for detail. A thought that she figured might explain how the women of the Hidden Eddy Inn seemed so in touch with one another, which left her feeling like an outsider most times.

Yuugao didn't answer as she was busy dealing with the new attack, so Kurenai helped the panting woman to the area the medics were. But she resolved that it was time that she got some answers to the strange behaviors she had noticed among the women that she lived with.

 ******************************** *  
Tsunade was wearing an amused smile as she watched her village begin pushing back against Furofuki's forces. Her attention was pulled to her captor as she gasped in her throne looking as if she had just come face to face with something that had terrified her. Letting her amusement enter her voice she said, "I take it Naruto turned down your proposal."

Furofuki stood briskly turning towards the Hokage angrily to state, "This changes nothing. Soon he and this entire village will be powerless to stop me. Look beyond your precious walls Tsunade. This tree is absorbing all of your grandfather's latent chakra."

Tsunade did as instructed and could see the trees surrounding the village were dying with the brown leaves spreading further and further away from it. She focused back on the woman holding her as she said, "Do you get it? That wonderful wood release could even control the Bijuu. Have you ever questioned why?"

"I've never all that much cared," Tsunade retorted, "But perhaps because I'm not a megalomaniac."

"No, I suppose you aren't otherwise you might have spent the time trying to unlock the power contained inside your DNA as I have done."

"Sorry, but controlling a few vines is small potatoes compared to my grandfather abilities," Tsunade replied with a snort.

"Perhaps, but even what he was capable of doing pales in comparison when compared to the true originator of our understanding of chakra. The one they speak of in tones of duality, it is either the Great Uniter or Destroyer depending on your interpretation. Through your grandfather's chakra that I'm sucking from the land, I've nourished this tree which is a duplicate of the one that legends state gave this powerful goddess her powers. Soon it will bear fruit and all will tremble at my power as the world is recreated in my image."

"Look around you," Tsunade said snidely, "Everything you've worked for is falling apart. You aren't going to be recreating anything."

Furofuki sneered at Tsunade as she responded, "Perhaps you are right. Maybe I should kill you now just in case your intrepid heroes do save you."

"If you have the guts, then cut me free and try to best me that way bitch. Or do you prefer hiding behind your pawns."

"Sorry Tsunade, but the last thing I want to give you is a fair fight. Say hello to all the people you've failed when you see them on the other side," Furofuki was about to bury her hand in the Hokage's chest, but was beaten to the punch as she dodged to the side to avoid an attack from behind. She was shocked as a chakra chain hit the Hokage causing Furofuki to look back to find its point of origin. She saw a stunning red-head on the Academy's rooftop behind whom Naruto was standing. She expected them to look horrified that they had missed her and hit the woman that they had intended to save. But instead they both remained calm prompting her to call out, "You missed."

"No," Tsunade said feeling her strength returning as the chain turned red from the chakra that Naruto was pumping into his mother, "they didn't."

Furofuki turned back as Tsunade ripped her arm free of the tree connecting with the woman's face. She expended most of the energy behind the blow to pull free of the tree. But it still was enough to knock her former captor from her perch. Furofuki fell to the rooftop below, but was saved as many of the women that remind under her power created a vine net to catch her.

Tsunade pulled herself free and without the tree trying to drain her chakra felt the full effects of Naruto's chakra topping off her reserves. The chain buried in her chest faded as a red aura appeared over her body. Feeling supercharged, the Hokage dropped down after her opponent taking a moment to feel a sense of satisfaction as Furofuki's eyes widened upon seeing her pulling her fist back to finish off her former rival.

Furofuki quickly rolled out of the net moments before Tsunade landed on it. The Hokage flipped off landing gracefully among Furofuki's captives. "Kill her!" she shouted while compelling them to follow her command.

Taji was the first to respond as she charged Tsunade, but before she reached several spheres landed on the rooftop. Furofuki watched alarmed as green and purple smoke came billowing out of them. She leapt to the trunk of the tree as she felt the spores inside her victims died. She watched more of the deadly smoke beginning to spread throughout the village causing her to cry out as her Duplicates and the plant hybrid insects implanted inside the Aburame also began to die. She watched the smoke begin to disperse on the rooftop to reveal Shizune standing next to her master among Furofuki's unconscious victims.

She could hear the pride in Tsunade's voice as she stated, "Well done Shizune. You created a toxin that targeted the unique cells she used in creating her spores."

"More than that," Shizune said obviously pleased with the praise, "She used those cells in the hybrid bugs she was using to control the Aburame as well. It goes without saying that her Duplicates also were comprised of them."

"Yes, she was quite proud of that achievement," Tsunade stated. "Do you see now Furofuki? All that ego you displayed has come back to haunt you."

Furofuki glowered, but sensed the tree was nearing the point where it would give up its bounty. Hoping to buy time she said, "I imagine your apprentice has made more of that toxin."

"That's right," Shizune said preparing to launch it at the woman.

Seeing Shizune's intent she said, "You wanted to have a chance to show off against me before Tsunade. Now that the tide's turned in your favor are you too cowardly to face me."

"That's rich coming from you," Tsunade said, "But, unlike you, I'm not afraid to put my life on the line. So choose how you want to die."

Furofuki dropped down replying, "I don't mind dying so long as I have the privilege of taking you with me."

She charged toward her hated nemesis, an action that was mirrored by the Hokage. The two women met before the base of the tree. Tsunade slammed her fist into Furofuki's causing it to explode as she released her chakra. Furofuki screamed even as her ruined arm began to heal, but Tsunade quickly followed it up with a kick that connected with Furofuki's side. The woman flew into the trunk of the tree as her insides ruptured from the blow. She was surprised as the Hokage simply stared at her from where she stood instead of moving to finish her off.

"Come on Tsunade," Furofuki said feeling her body healing itself, "finish it."

"I know what you're trying to do," the Hokage said calmly. "You're hoping to buy time for the tree to bear its fruit. But I'm sorry to say. Its days are numbered." Tsunade raised her hand stating, "My Love cut it down to size."

Dropping it, Furofuki saw Naruto holding a Rasenshuriken above his head which he released upon Tsunade's signal. The Jutsu flew at Tsunade but passed harmlessly inches above her head before slamming into the tree above Furofuki where it unleashed its full fury. The jutsu tore into the tree destroying the chakra network that sustained it. The nearly completed fruit that had been growing from it withered and died as it was cut off from the chakra that it had been leeching from the land. Furofuki screamed as she was caught in the blast of the jutsu, but when it ended she emerged from the dust kicked up by it.

She stumbled towards Tsunade saying weakly, "Damn you…Dam…yo…" She dropped to her knees before the Hokage almost pleading as she asked, "Why…is it… you have…everything… and I'm deprived of…everything."

Tsunade felt pity for the woman which despite what she had learned was shown in her brown eyes. Replying sadly she answered, "It's because where you closed yourself off from others. I found those who would take my pain as theirs and to which I will gladly do the same."

"W…what nonsense…" Furofuki replied rejecting Tsunade's answer. The woman fell forward then as she breathed her last.

Tsunade sighed sadly as she stated, "Yet, that is why I'm still here."

She turned to see that her lover had joined her on the roof along with other members of her Family. She smiled warmly as although she would like nothing more to run to Naruto and wrap her arms around him. The family she referred to wasn't just the women that she was bound to through Naruto, but the shinobi of her village. Taking in their tired faces she said, "I don't know about you, but I sure could use a drink."

"Absolutely not," Shizune said sounding much like she had when berating her teacher during their travels when she had gambled or indulged in spirits too much. "You Lady Tsunade are going to check yourself into the hospital."

"Really Shizune, I feel fine," Tsunade said waving off her first apprentice's concerns.

"That may be, but protocol dictates that you are to be confined to a hospital room until a full evaluation can be performed."

"Well as Hokage, I say forget protocol."

"Sorry Lady Tsunade," Kakashi said stepping in, "But with the crisis adverted and due to your capture. Authority has switched to the highest ranked medical personnel on hand."

"Which is me," Shizune said quickly stepping before her teacher. Stepping in close she whispered, "If you behave, and do what I say. I'll see that you get some alone time with our lover. Otherwise, I might just have to make sure he stays clear of you as it might be possible you have been contaminated by Furofuki in some way."

"You wouldn't," Tsunade said feeling the aftereffects of being pumped full of Naruto's chakra.

"Try me," Shizune said displaying a spine that had asserted itself from time to time, but in the end always wilted when Tsunade really pressed.

Sensing that would no longer be the case, she raised her hands in defeat stating, "Fine, you win. Take me away doctor."

Naruto chuckled while watching Tsunade act similar to him when being forced to stay at the hospital. Glad that wouldn't be the case for him this time, he felt his cock begin to stiffen as his mother breathed heavily into his ear whispering, "Honey, you need to get me alone now. Otherwise, I'm going to mount you right here."

Guessing his mother was feeling the effects of his chakra having run through her. He scooped her up while stating, "Sure thing, I guess one benefit of still being a genin is not having to stick around to do paperwork."

Kakashi hearing that groaned as he knew it fell on his shoulders to write up the incident. Thinking about the mountains of dead trees that he would be needed to use fulfill his task he said, "Well, at least we have the wood for the job." He let out a perverse giggle as he imagined his student using a different piece of wood for the task that lay before him.

The sound caused the kunoichi that the jounin had saved earlier to ask Tenten, "Honestly, what does anyone see in a pervert like him?"

Tenten shrugged before replying, "No idea. But not all perverts are bad. Some can actually be pretty loveable."

The kunoichi gave her an appraising look before asking, "Anyone in particular that you are referring to?"

Tenten just smiled as she answered, "Yeah, but my lips are sealed." The kunoichi pouted as Tenten looked for a way to slip away so she could spend a little time with her loveable pervert and his extremely horny mother.

 ******************************** *  
A masked woman in a loose flowing white gown raised her hands towards the heavens while chanting, "And the Black Kyuubi shall signify the return of the chaos that our holy mother tried to quell."

"Praise be to the Moon Goddess, the enemy of chaos," the gathered cult members said as they held a sermon in the hidden temple the main sect of the Descendants of the Moon had used since its founding.

"That is right my children," The woman that had led the cult for almost a century as the latest High Priestess said. She swayed the low dip in front of the gown that she wore allowing her breasts to peak out as she moved. She felt no shame as the cult like most tended to be rather free spirited in regards to sex. She had appeared naked before them many times, although only one follower had ever seen what lay behind her mask as the woman was her most trusted acolyte and lover. However, she was dealing with other matters at the moment so the Priestess in a hurry to rejoin her continued, "Yet despite our mothers kindness she was betrayed by those closest to her and sealed away. An act which has doomed this world to the cycle war and destruction, that is why we are here is it not? Who here has not felt the effects of war?"

"None have known the serenity of peace," the gathered members replied.

"That is the sad truth of this world," the Priestess said memories of her old life flashing before her. "Peace… the peace that the shinobi villages claim to value is a lie. A lie to buy time for their next war and then the next one. Only the peace our mother offered was absolute. Only by returning her to this world will we finally be free of the cycle and be embraced in her true understanding of peace. A world where everyone's greatest desires will be realized."

"Only by bathing in the Moon Goddess's light shall we all stand as equals," the cult replied.

"That is right children," the Priestess said lowering her hands and staring at the crowd. Despite the mask that she wore which covered her face complete accept for an opening around her mouth and chin, the black pupil of her right eye was visible as was the white faded pupil of her left, which signified her blindness in it. "Her holy light will bless sinner and saint, the rich and poor, and the strong and the week. The Black Kyuubi signifies dark times, but through that darkness lays salvation. Since our Holy Mother was sealed away the world has been in a state darkness. But the Black Kyuubi despite all the ills that it represents also represents a sliver of hope. I can finally see the first signs that this horrible night sky bereft of the beauty of the moon is ending. The time of the New Moon has faded and with it the world of man. Soon the Full Moon shall shine brightly upon us once more and we will surrender ourselves to our Holy Mother's will."

"For the Moon Goddess's will is peace," the High Priestess flock replied.

"May the moon shine brightly upon you all," the Priestess said signaling the end of the mass.

Turning away briskly her long purple hair flowed behind her before she walked behind the statue that the Cultists associated with the Moon Goddess, which as their doctrine dictated showed a benevolent woman. Following the narrow hall behind it to her chambers, she could hear one of the two women located their saying, "Let me go!"

Entering her chamber, the Priestess smiled seeing her lover standing before a nude young woman. The captive was standing before another statue of the Moon Goddess that was holding her hands out before her. The shackles binding the naked woman's wrists led to the statues hands as if it was presenting it to her. The Priestess remembered when her lover had been chained to the statue in a similar fashion as she had needed some convincing to follow the Descendants of the Moon's teachings. She smirked as she had as well although her own indoctrination had not been nearly as pleasant.

Her lover also wore a mask and a similar white gown as her. Her mask didn't conceal as much of her face, nor did it hide the fact that her eyes were those of a Hyuuga. The woman that had gone by the name of Hanami in her previous life as the wife of the current Hyuuga head said, "But my dear, if we let you go, you'll only interfere with another or dig sites. Or are you going to deny that you've been the one interfering in our search for relics related to the Moon Goddess."

"I'm not interested in your crack religion lady," the captive and well know Archeologist Jade Chan replied. "As I told your thugs, I was looking for relics tied to the histories of the Senju and Uchiha."

"And the Hyuuga ," The Priestess said, "You've been a busy little one lately. Several of our precious acolytes described a woman matching your description accosting them when they tried to…"

"Destroy the tablet of Hyuuga," Jade said accusingly, "Your thugs are trying to destroy the past not discover it. What's the matter, your Holy Mother have a few skeletons in her closest?"

The Priestess smirked, before in a gentle tone asked, "Where is the tablet?"

"I already offloaded it," Jade replied quickly.

"To whom?" the Priestess asked stepping up behind Hanami, and liking her ear. She slid the front of her lover's gown to the side exposing the pale white skin of her breast and red puffy nipple which she teased to hardness.

"I don't remember," Jade said defiantly, although she blushed as Hanami moaned.

"So young and strong willed," the Priestess said amused. "Hanami, why don't you help her relax? It should help jog her memory."

Hanami stepped out of the Priestess's embrace and pulled her gown from her shoulders letting it slip to the floor. Standing naked before the woman, she activated her Byakugan and then gently pressed several of the woman's chakra points. Jade gasped upon feeling the final touch asking, "What did you do?"

"I've redirected the flow of your chakra to your erogenous zones." She leaned forward blowing on the woman's nipple causing it to react instantly as it hardened. Jade let out a loud moan as the Hyuuga then cupped her gently, "You moan so cutely. Do you want to feel more?"

"Do you worst," Jade said insolently despite her pussy begging to be touched.

Hanami smiled as she said, "Oh no, I intend to do my very best." She kissed Jade hungrily causing the woman to moan into her mouth as she pinched her nipples. Jade started out trying to resist the enhanced, but by the time Hanami pulled away she was panting with barely restrained desire. The Hyuuga smiled gently as she said, "Don't fight it. Let yourself go, and surrender to your desires. When our mother returns, she will create a paradise for her children."

"T…then what are you trying to hide…AHHHH!"

Hanami smiled around the nipple she had sucked at the loud moan Jade had let loose. Rolling her tongue around it, then gave it one last suck before answering, "We are merely trying to destroy the lies spread by the ancestors of the great betrayers. As you know Jade Chan history is written by the victors. Sadly, our mother's story has been coopted by those that profit from the chaos of this world. "

"I… I don't believe you," Jade said while trying to deny the pleasure that she was feeling.

"You will," Hanami said before kneeling before the bound woman while running her tongue down her chest and stomach.

When she reached the junction between her legs, Jade sensing that her resistance would crumble once she felt the Hyuuga's tongue on her pussy moaned, "N..No…stop."

Hanami smiled up at her before stating, "Let me ask these lips if they want me to stop." She buried her face in Jade's mound causing her to shout out as the Hyuuga's tongue began exploring teasing her pussy.

The Priestess watched her lover pleasure their soon to be newest convert. She sat on the bed that she shared with the Hyuuga while beginning to pet her quickly moistening pussy. She felt envious of the moaning young woman knowing just how talented Hanabi's tongue was, especially when she used her abilities to heighten the pleasure one felt. Hanami brought a hand between her thighs and began to rub her slit. The Priestess began to match her own movements with that of the Hyuuga as she also began to fondle her breast.

Hanami actions became more aggressive as Jade no longer resisted and instead began grinding her pussy against the Hyuuga's face. "F…shit…no…stop…please….please don't….don't stop…."

The both the Priestess and her lover rubbed their pussies as frantically as Jade ground her pussy against Hanami's mouth and tongue. Suddenly Jade tensed as she was hit by her climax. The Priestess despite being near her own, flew of the bed to grab the wide-eyed girl by the back of her head. Forcing her to stare into her dark right eye, the pupil shifted to that of the Sharingan, as Jade juices drenched Hanami's lower face. The Priestess bent the woman's will to her own as she imposed a desire to follow the teachings of the Descendants of the Moon and to help them with their goals.

Jade passed out both from the pleasure and being effectively brainwashed while her mental defenses were at their weakest. Hanami pulled her mouth away from Jade's taste snatch and accept a hand up from her lover. They kissed passionately with Hanami pulling away to ask, "So, shall we use her as a way sate our followers lusts."

"My how cold blooded," the Priestess said with a smile, "Is that a trait left over from finding out your clan sold you out to honor the pact they made with our mother's favored son? Would it excite you to watch her being violated?"

The Priestess saw vestiges of the gentle woman she had been likely recalling memories of the daughters she had left behind as she said, "No, but other than that. I don't see why you'd want to bring her into the fold."

"Because she has displayed a talent to find things which others do not wish found," The Priestess said pulling Hanami after her towards their bed. "We'll use that talent to find out where our unseen enemies have hidden our mother's body."

Reaching the bed the Priestess kissed the Hyuuga again and enjoyed the flavor of the woman that coated her lips. She let Hanami push her gown from her body and the fell back onto the bed. The Hyuuga smiled, before climbing over her so that her pussy faced towards the Priestess. She moaned as the Hyuuga's talented tongue began to tease her pussy which quickly reminded her of the orgasm it had just been denied. Pulling the mask from her face, she quickly buried her face between in the Hyuuga's pussy the heady scent and pleasure she felt from her Hyuuga lover, always being what allowed Naori Uchiha to escape from the cruel world she wanted to see washed away by Kaguya's return.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 70: Welcome to Club N**

"Oh shit," Naruto groaned as he lay in bed watching his mother ride his cock. His hands rested on her breasts while she had hers on his stomach as she ground her pussy against him. Her pace was unpredictable as one moment she was moving her hips back and forth frantically, before she'd move in a more relaxed manner as if to savor the feeling. He gave her tits a squeeze causing her to arch her back and reach behind her to grip his thighs. She stared up at the ceiling as she basked in the pleasure of being stuff full of her son's cock. She entered another period were she began to move slowly letting Naruto also take a moment to bask in the feelings of being back inside his mother.

Although his more immediate concerns were obviously attending to his mother's pleasure. Still, there was a part of him that was thinking that his father had been a fool. Despite his blunt way of regarding his dad, he still greatly loved and respected him both as the man that had helped his mother give him life, and as a Hokage. However, the part of him that regarded Kushina not just as his mother, but his lover, couldn't understand the decision that his father had made. Naruto, remembered his mother asking him back when they had returned from the past if he would have acted in a similar manner of putting the good of the many above those of his lovers. While at the time he had known it was because his mother was reeling from the fact that Minato had known the fate that awaited her, if not himself. He believed that it was his response about how he wouldn't have acted in a similar manner that had perhaps begun the process of his mother not just focusing on the taboo of the act that they would soon be committing. But, had also caused her to begin seeing him in the role of the new man that she wanted to be with.

"Oh Honey," his mother moaned as her gaze sought out his. Naruto moved his right hand up his mother's chest to cup her cheek and nearly lost control as she turned her face towards it to begin sucking on his thumb. Her content and lust filled gaze locked with his while her tongue danced around the digit like it was a small cock.

Seeing such a sight, Naruto again couldn't help feeling that his father had been a fool, at least in regards to protecting what truly mattered. Ultimately, he felt that his dad's decision could all be chalked up to one word, destiny. It was truly a word that Naruto had come to hate. It had for example made a man that most would describe as being otherwise brave and fearless in most things into a coward and into someone that had forsaken his wife. All because he believed in the thing called destiny.

A part of Naruto was honored that his father from one meeting had felt so secure in the future that he represented that he had taken steps to insure that it came to be. A part of him also felt a sense of gratitude to his dad, because his actions had preserved the future that he had been protecting and his mother had tried to change. But, it was also an action that Naruto couldn't understand, since even if his father's actions had benefited him. As the man currently in Kushina's life, he was also disgusted by them. Mainly, as while he would stand by his decision to help Shiho over Tsunade simply due to the difference in their abilities. If given a chance, he would take it, and find a way to insure that Tsunade never fell into Furofuki's hands even though everything turned out alright in the end. That was because he saw it as his duty to protect his lovers at all cost.

Naruto was sure that if he was given the opportunity to ask his father about why he refused to act on the knowledge that some tragedy would befall his wife forcing the Bijuu she carried to be passed to his son, that his father would state how he believed it was their destiny to die so his son could become the savior in some moldy old prophesy. The sad truth was that much as Jiraiya had pinned his hopes on two of his students being the savior in the prophecy that he had been given before once more pinning those hopes on him, Naruto knew his father or Nagato could just have easily been the one being referred to. Nagato had obviously lost faith in the dream due to his succumbing to the darkness born of tragedies that Tobi surrounded him and Konan with to bring them to his side. However, his father had simply never believed in his own power, and thus pinned everything on a just born child. Perhaps a decision that many would qualify as those born of the absolute faith a father could have in his child. Yet, he didn't see it that way. Much as Naruto had told Neji, there was no such thing as destiny. What people called destiny was nothing more than a future built by the blood, sweat, and tears of those too stubborn to give up no matter the odds and thus forged their wills' desires into the fabric of history. Some might say that he was born to become the jinchuriki of Kiyomi, that destiny had simply been waiting for his arrival to usher in some new age. Yet, the sad truth was his father had chosen to simply surrender to the notion of destiny rather than fight and take the mantle of being the savior from the prophecy for himself. That didn't mean that Naruto saw himself as it either, it just so happened that his goals aligned with those that were the supposed endgame that the savior in question had. But, should a new age be born from what his family achieved, well Naruto would never accept the explanation that it had all come about because it was foretold. That would be the job of the unimaginative historians he supposed, as they would have very little idea of all the actual work that went into bringing it into being and would likely enjoy the romanticized notion of destiny being the cause.

Yet, if given a choice between bringing in an era of peace while sacrificing a woman he loved, and leaving the world in its current state. Naruto would always choose the latter. His dedication to them trumped even his stated goal of bringing about peace. That wasn't to say that Naruto wasn't aware of the possibility some of them might die in the pursuit of it. But, he would never willingly make that choice as his father had for his mother.

However, taking in his mother's beautiful features as they reflected the pleasure that she was feeling, Naruto couldn't help but feel glad his father had chosen the path that he had. But, he resolved that he would never make a similar mistake.

Deciding he had been passive in their love-making for too long, he surprised Kushina by suddenly rolling them over. Her violet gaze sought out his blue one as she wondered what had come over her lover especially as he was remaining still within her. But despite her body wanting Naruto to start moving, it became a secondary concern as she saw the intensity of emotions being shown in her son's gaze. She suspected that it was as a result of the passion being directed towards her that coupled with the gentle manner he stroked her face as he said, "I love you, Kushina," caused tears to appear in the Uzumaki woman's eyes.

"Oh…Hon…Naruto…," Kushina found her words failed her, not that it mattered as her lover kissed her with all the passion that had been in his eyes. It also had a possessive quality to it that conveyed to her that he would never let her go, which considering the series of events that had led to their becoming lovers filled her heart with an even greater sense of contentment at her decision. It also solidified once more for her that had she not acted on her feelings, she would have forever regretted it.

She moaned into their kiss as Naruto began moving within her. He moved slowly, showing her through their lovemaking that unlike when she had been setting the pace, which had been rather hurried and frantic most of the time, albeit due to her being extremely horny from exposer to his chakra. That there was no need, due to his unspoken promise that he wouldn't abandon her. Her hands rubbed along his back as he slowly moved within her.

His hands worked their way underneath her where he gripped her shoulders as he began driving his cock into her with greater force. She gasped each time he bottomed out as a spike of pleasure was hammered into her womb. She buried her face into his neck and shoulder which she marked with a love bite as she tasted his skin.

Naruto was nearing his release, so hoping to have her finish with him; he worked himself to his knees. He gripped her by the hips and began thrusting fiercely within her. Kushina's back arched as she gripped her pillow behind her head and she locked her ankles behind his back. Naruto kept up his assault even as the urge to release himself inside her became unbearable. He waited until her muscles gripping his manhood began to coil around him at which point he then stoked her clit. His mother's eyes shot open as for a moment she wasn't sure what she was feeling as it was so intense, but her mind soon caught up with her body as she let loose a powerful scream. Her cries were joined by his as he pumped her full of his cum.

Naruto fell forward as he finished filling the womb that had housed him with his seed. He smiled at his mother's panting face as she said, "Mmm, I needed that."

"So you said," Naruto replied amused. "Was the arousal caused by my chakra really that hard to bear?"

His mother smiled as she admitted, "No," before kissing him and adding, "But, I'm glad it gave me an excuse to slip away with you."

"So am I," Naruto said kissing her.

"But, now duty calls doesn't it?" Naruto looked at his mother in confusion so she elaborated, "I'm not the only one that you pumped full of your chakra. Don't you think you should attend to some of the others?"

Naruto smiled as he used his foxmark to judge how Tsunade was coping with having been exposed to his chakra as well. He suspected it was better than his mother had because she had experienced it before, whereas Kushina hadn't. As a result he found out she wasn't the only lover of his that was feeling extremely aroused and in need of some time with him. Seeing that as his mother had suggested his services were needed elsewhere he extracted himself from her while replying "I guess that is one way to put it." He quickly dressed as he added, "But, what man could honestly describe pleasuring the women that he loves as being a duty?"

He disappeared in a red flash leaving Kushina content and happy as much by his words as from the love-making they had just enjoyed. Lying back down, she found that while a part of her was still bitter about the choice that Minato had made in regards to their life together. She found the one that she was now enjoying more than made up for it. It was that feeling that made Kushina confident that her son could do the same for the woman that she was sure was suffering greatly in the aftermath of Furofuki's failed plot. Closing her eyes, she decided to get a good night's rest as she had a feeling the next few days would be busy ones.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto appeared in the hospital room that he guessed had been assigned to Tsunade for the night. Although he hadn't been surprised that she wasn't alone, he would own up to being rather shocked at the scene that awaited him. That being a partially undressed Shizune lying at the head of the bed with Tsunade's face buried snuggly between her legs. "R…right there… keep…licking me there…"

Tsunade pulled her mouth away from her apprentice's honeypot as she said amused, "Now don't you think you're getting a bit too cheeky, Shizune? Ordering your Hokage around like that."

"But it's just your tongue feels so good," Shizune said moaning as her teacher continued to rub her pussy gently.

"I think I know what would feel better though," Tsunade said looking to her side where he had appeared with a smirk, "And at long last it appears the man attached to it has arrived."

Both kunoichi's eyes locked on his groin as he pulled down his fly and freed himself while stating in an amused tone, "I had a feeling you two might be looking for this."

Tsunade gave him a hungry look before licking her lips as she replied, "Mmm, just what the doctor ordered."

Both women climbed off the bed and divested themselves of their remaining clothing. Tsunade locked her lips to his giving him the kiss that she had wanted to following Furofuki's defeat. Their tongues danced until Naruto moaned into her mouth, since Shizune having been suffering the effects of the aphrodisiac the tentacles released, although muted, had simply turned away from him and backed her pussy onto his cock.

She let out a loud moan as she fully impaled herself onto his cock. Naruto sent a worried glance towards the door causing Tsunade to put him at ease, "Don't worry my Love. Komachi is standing guard and we placed some noise canceling seals before we began preparing for your arrival. We will not be disturbed, and there is no need to restrain yourself."

Tsunade had broken away from him as she spoke to move before him and sit on the bed. She lay back across it while spreading her legs to give him a view of her drenched snatch. Naruto maneuvered Shizune forward so that she could begin licking her teacher's pussy. The dark-haired woman took to the task eagerly pulling a moan from the blonde woman's throat. But, it was cut short as Naruto created a K-clone which buried its cock into her mouth as her head angled back over the side of the bed.

Naruto basked in the sight of his Hokage lover massaging her breasts in circles while a copy of his dick fucked her mouth. He also luxuriated in the feeling of being balls deep inside Shizune while being treated to the image of her eating her teacher's pussy with gusto. It drove his own lusts through the roof, which he passed on to Shizune as he vigorously slammed his hips into her driving her tongue harder into the muff of Tsunade, which in turn drove the cock of his clone further down her throat.

Having been there himself many times, Naruto could understand his clone's predicament as it called out, "Oh, shit I'm cumming already." He pulled out shooting his wad down the Hokage's body before bursting into smoke.

Shizune surprised him by eagerly climbing up onto the bed as she licked up the trail of cum, before coming face to face with Tsunade. She then kissed her passionately sharing her collected treasure with the blonde woman. Naruto had followed after, not wanting to lose the feeling of Shizune being wrapped around him. But, now with both women's pussies pressed together as they kissed, he quickly pulled out to give Tsunade a turn. The Hokage moaned into Shizune as their shared lover entered her.

Although, Shizune missed the feeling of him inside her, Naruto didn't leave her devoid of pleasure as he began fingering her while his cock pleasured Tsunade. She felt her anticipation grow as he retracted it and Tsunade let out a whimper letting the woman atop of her know that she would soon be receiving his fuckstick. She let out a sharp cry as it was plunged back inside her moments later as Naruto picked up where he left off. She had just gotten used to having it back inside her, when he pulled out and it was Tsunade's turn to moan contently.

Naruto switched between them several times, before pulling out and placing his cock on Tsunade's quim, he then pressed down firmly on Shizune's back. With his cock sandwiched between the two women's pussies he began sliding across both of them. Teacher and apprentice clung to each other tightly as they tried to press themselves against his sliding manhood as firmly as possible. His well lubricated dick slid easily between the two women, but it wasn't long before he felt the telltale signs that he was going to paint his lovers with his seed. Luckily he didn't need to resist the urge long as Shizune let out her familiar cry of, "Aiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Her hips jerked as she climaxed pushing Naruto's shaft down onto Tsunade's clit casing her to erupt in a similar fashion. Naruto quickly pulled free of the two and buried his cock inside Shizune were he fired several shots of his seed deep inside her. It caused her to experience a second climax. Her prolonged cries were joined by Tsunade's as Naruto gave the Hokage a similar injection.

Naruto pulled out of Tsunade's milking cunt as he had to steady himself from feeling weak in the knees. Shizune rolled off of her teacher and Naruto couldn't help the feeling of pride that he felt from taking in the sight of both naked and sweaty women whose pussies were begin to leak his seed. Naruto may not have believed in destiny, but he thanked the gods that had seen fit to bless his life with the many and varied lovers he was now bound to.

Both Shizune and Tsunade smiled at each other as they recovered from their orgasms before focusing on the man they shared. They stood to hug him at the same time where each took turns kissing him. "Thank you my love," Tsunade said the arousal she had felt since being pumped full of her lover's chakra finally having run its course.

"For what?"

Tsunade smiled at her lover's humble nature, so answered, "For everything."

She could see her lover still didn't understand as he continued to underestimate just how much he had changed her life. But it didn't matter to her especially at the moment due to her being in his arms.

It was a feeling mirrored by Shizune, but aware that another person might be suffering as she had said, "Naruto, there's someone else I think you should visit tonight."

 ******************************** *  
Sleep was proving difficult to come by for Fuka as her pussy reminded her that it had yet to receive the cock that it was telling her would make everything better. She cursed Furofuki for leaving her in such a state, which although similar to when she had been under the influence of Naruto's chakra, had a more strenuous effect on her. To Fuka, what she had felt from Naruto's chakra was akin to the relaxed feeling one got from drinking a liquor that warmed you from the inside or from a good massage. It was a state that built to a person eventually needing release. There was nothing subtle about the Aphrodisiac on the other. The needs that it created needed to be satisfied immediately, without the warmth Naruto's chakra had contained. As such, without Shizune's serum, Fuka could easily see herself offering her body to any man close enough for her to grab in order satisfy her needs.

Needs, that she was being encouraged to take care of herself by the hospital staff. Fuka looked over to the monitor that she was connected to, and would alert the nurse on duty when she was doing exactly that. The nurse would leave her to it, but would check on her afterwards to ensure that she was alright. She felt a little annoyed at being treated as an experiment primarily since she knew Shizune had been in a similar state. But, she could imagine that it would be Naruto helping the medic with her desires.

She sighed sadly, as she turned on her side and brought a hand between her legs as resisting the need for release became almost unbearable due to the loneliness that the thought of the dark haired woman being helped by Naruto left her with. She closed her eyes as she began to rub her drenched lower lips, and despite her centuries of sexual experience since the only time she had felt anything had been with the man that had betrayed her, she tried to clear her mind to just get through it as fast as possible as the heart monitor began to beep quicker.

However, there was a quick flash of red light which caused her to open her eyes and spin towards its source. She found Naruto standing over her and who was sporting a slight blush from realizing what he had interrupted her in the midst of.

"Sorry, I'll come back," he said quickly about to teleport away.

"Wait!" Fuka said quickly grabbing his wrist.

Naruto did as instructed, and sent a look towards where she had grabbed him. Fuka, felt her cheeks begin to grow rosy as she saw that she had reached for him using the hand she was pleasuring herself with. She let go upon realizing her fingers were coated in her essence and feeling mortified said, "Sorry."

She felt her embarrassment disappear as Naruto grabbed a nearby chair stating, "Don't worry about it. From what Shizune has told me, you're having a hard time of it."

"It's not as bad as it was," Fuka said quickly, "But, if Shizune hadn't crafted that serum. I'd probably be roaming the streets naked looking for anything male to jump me."

"I'm sure there would be quite a few takers," Naruto said with an amused tone.

Fuka smiled although it held a slight hint of sadness since although his words could be taken as a compliment, they gave no hint on whether or not he would be one of them. She supposed she would have to include him in the not interested category considering she had made rather overt attempts to seduce him. As a result, she was shocked when he picked up the hand she had been using to pleasure herself, and ran his tongue along her index finger before stating, "But, I'd have to insist they keep their distance from you. You are, after all, one of my women."

Fuka stared at him as if unsure she had heard him correctly so asking for clarification said, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, that I consider you to be a part of my Family," Naruto said causing Fuka's gaze to grow watery. He smiled as he explained, "From the moment you first became bound to me, there existed a bond between us. That was why I didn't turn you over to the authorities. I cannot deny that in the beginning you were not a woman I would claim to care for. But, that woman has slowly faded away, perhaps to be replaced with the one that you were before you became a ghoul."

Fuka looked away from the Naruto's earnest gaze and not seeing what he was in her said, "I haven't changed that much."

Naruto chuckled causing her to look back and flush as he said, "Really, in the past my little stunt with sampling your pussy's flavor would have been all the invitation you needed to try and get me in you. Yet, here you are actually trying to dissuade me from believing that you've changed." He reached out for her cupping her cheek as he added, "Fuka, when you became a monster I doubt you recognized it until it was too late. Why then do you refuse to believe you've changed for the better?"

Having a hard time answering him as she simply wanted to place her lips to his, she resisted the desire stating, "B…because…my sins are…"

"In the past," Naruto stated definitively, "That doesn't mean they are gone, but so long as you dedicate yourself to never repeating them, and making amends. I will gladly be by your side to help."

Naruto pulled Fuka into a kiss, which she simply surrendered to. It started off chastely, but Fuka's body soon reminded her that she required more. She opened her mouth and found that Naruto was more than willing to respond to it. Their tongues met in the middle where they clashed in a small contest of wills before Fuka surrendered control. She wrapped her arms around his neck and enjoyed the feeling of his hands moving over her body. She leaned back prompting him to crawl into her bed as their passions grew hotter. She moaned as Naruto squeezed her breast through the hospital gown that she wore enticing her nipples to harden.

The heartbeat monitor was going crazy, causing Naruto to reach for the wire clamped to the index finger of her left hand. She stopped him stating, "Don't they're monitoring it. They'll rush in if they think I've flat lined."

Naruto nodded before forming several hand-signs and then placed the palm of his hand against the wall above her head. Fuka watched symbols appear which spread across the room as he created a privacy barrier before stating, "Then we especially don't want them rushing in as you scream my name."

He then traveled down her body and reaching the junction between her legs, pushed her hospital gown up to expose her glistening lower lips. He breathed on her eliciting a small hiss of pleasure to escape her as it was the first time that she had ever felt such a sensation. It was quickly followed by a cry as Naruto although not the first man to go down on her, was the first where she didn't have to pretend to feel something. No, Fuka didn't need to fake her cries as Naruto drank in her essence with the passion that he had reserved for ramen before becoming the lover of unique broth each of his lovers released when excited.

Fuka's hands were buried in Naruto's hair as he tongue danced over her lower lips before slipping past them to kiss her insides. She ground her muff against his chin, and gasped as Naruto's finger began circling around the puckered opening of her butt. Although having experienced such play before, due to it being during her ghoul days, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle the added stimulus. Naruto apparently was confident that she could as he pushed the digit inside causing Fuka to moan, "Oh…shit…it's….it's too much."

Naruto pulled his mouth away and teasingly asked, "What was that? More, no problem." Naruto extracted his tongue from inside her replacing it with the thumb from the hand currently fingering Fuka's ass. He spent a moment to lick of some of the juices coating her thighs before then zeroing his tongue in on her clit. Fuka's hands began to ball up her sheets as she felt something building inside her. It confused her as she couldn't equate the sensation to anything she had experienced before, but then she exploded into an earth-shattering climax as Naruto sucked on her clit.

Fuka lost track of time as her world turned white as she experienced her first true orgasm. She wondered what the pathetic sensation's Eiji had given her had been and figured she most have tried to recall them as being more pleasurable then they had been as otherwise she would have only been left with a sense of disappointment from her first experience with physical love. She came to as she hissed from feeling like a branding iron had been placed against her pussy. She focused her gaze to find that Naruto had divested himself of his clothes and that the scolding iron was simply the heat she felt from his cock being pressed against her.

She felt a slight sense of fear as she wondered how the pillar of flesh would fit inside her as Eiji had been much, much smaller and bigger lovers since could have ripped her in half without feeling anything. Naruto sensing it said soothingly, "We can stop for now if you want. But we have to get your heart rate back up if we don't want to be disturbed."

Fuka was tempted to take the break being offered, but her desire to explore the new sensations of her second life was too great. "Don't stop…until you've fully made me yours."

Naruto leaned forward kissing her gently as he said, "You became mine when you agreed to help my home. This is us coming together to make it official."

Naruto pushed inside and being mindful of the concern he had seen Fuka demonstrate at his size did so slowly. He was glad that he did as to both of their surprise; his progress was quickly halted by her barrier. Fuka didn't understand how such a thing was possible, but theorized it might have been due to the fact that the body she had been using when she was returned to the living might have been a virgin. She felt a wave of guilt wash over her that she had ended a person's life before she could know the same pleasures that Naruto was showing her. She nearly told Naruto that they should stop, but Naruto sensing her sudden downturn in emotion stated caringly, "Fuka, you can't reverse the things that you've done. But, in order to move forward you also can't let them be a weight that holds you down."

The guilt didn't exactly disappear, but it did rescind somewhat as she took Naruto's words to heart. She met his caring eyes and gave him a slight nod indicating her willingness to continue. Naruto lowered his mouth to hers kissing her hungrily before pushing past her hymen. She cried into him as the pain overpowered the pleasure she had been feeling for a moment. Naruto stroked away the tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes, before slowly moving within her. Fuka moaned as although she felt slightly uncomfortable at first, she soon grew used to the feeling. She also soon began to meet his thrusts reveling in the pleasure that flooded her brain each time his cock hit the entrance to her womb.

Naruto sat back on his knees and brought Fuka's legs together before him. Her cries grew in volume due to her closed legs causing her to squeeze down on the length of flesh drilling inside her. Naruto also felt incredible from the increased tightness. He brought one leg up so that his foot rested on the bed allowing him to push inside her harder.

They continued like that for several moments until Naruto pushed on her thighs shifting her hips up more. He crouched on his feet to hit her deeper as a result of the new angle. Fuka moaned madly as the pleasure inside her grew in intensity, Naruto's thrust became even stronger as her knees were pushed down above her shoulders. In the new position, Naruto was all but standing above her as he drilled his cock straight down into her core with each thrust.

The monitor gauging Fuka's heart beat was going crazy making the nurse watching it from the nursing station slightly worried, but for Fuka she couldn't be more content as she stared up at the man behind the wild readings. Fuka let out a scream when the overfilled balloon of pleasure inside her burst sending her once more to a world of white that made her feel as if she was looking upon the heavens. She was brought back down to earth as fireworks of color mixed into the white void as she exploded into another climax when she felt her womb being pumped full of Naruto's seed. Another new experience for her as her only previous lover while alive had pulled out of her.

Naruto relaxed as he finished filling Fuka with his essence, and gently set down her hips. He climbed over her to kiss her tenderly for several moments. He felt a desire to rest with his newest lover, but before he closed his eyes he noticed something strange. Before he could inquire about it, both of them were startled by the knock at the door. Fuka noticing her life signs had returned to normal said, "Shit, the nurse is checking on me."

Naruto didn't need any further explanation as he grabbed his clothes and Hiraishined away after giving her one last quick kiss. Fuka tried to make herself as presentable as a woman that had just had the best sex of her very long existence could be made to be. Fortunately, even though she failed horribly as the nurse was expecting her to appear somewhat disheveled didn't comment.

Kaori smiled at her asking, "Um… Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I believe I'm through the worst of it," Fuka replied quickly feeling some of Naruto's seed beginning to leak out of her. She considered that her words held more meaning than she had perhaps intended as she figured they could also be applied to her life in general now.

Kaori nodded wondering why it was that she never felt nearly as satisfied as Fuka did at the moment after pleasuring herself. She felt her pussy growing moist as she could still detect some of the musk that hung in the air. She quickly decided she'd leave and perhaps ask the man that she had been seeing to take care of the feelings starting to appear inside her. It was followed by a sense of guilt as the doctor she was seeing was married, but she ignored it knowing that he no longer loved her and had promised to leave her soon. Growing wetter from Naruto's pheromones that were still present, Kaori eager to hook up with her lover in one of the still abandoned sections of the hospital said, "Well, get some rest. You look like you need it."

"Thanks," Fuka replied laying back to take the nurse's suggestion.

But her eyes snapped open as Kaori said curiously before leaving, "By the way is your hair redder than when you were admitted. Never mind, it must be my mind playing tricks on me."

Fuka waited until the nurse left, but as soon as the door closed sprung up from the bed. Rushing to the bathroom, she turned on the light to see that indeed her hair was no longer the maroon color it had become after using the jutsu that had turned her into a ghoul. Instead it was the fiery red that marked her as a member of the Uzumaki clan. She brought her hands up to her mouth as her image in the mirror grew blurry from the tears of joy she felt. Unsure what it was that had caused the change, she resolved that as hair had returned to the shade of red it had been in her youth. So to had the desire for peace that Eiji may have used to lead her astray, but through witnessing Naruto's dedication to his ambition had also helped her reclaim her true self.  
 ******************************** *

Naruto appeared in the bathhouse located on Kiyomi's property. He let out a tired yawn as the adrenaline from his pleasuring Fuka and nearly getting caught wore off. He figured it was also due to his having been up for over twenty-four hours without sleep as Furofuki's attack had started the night before, and they had brought it to an end that afternoon. The time since had been spent pleasing his mother, Shizune, Tsunade, and his newest lover, Fuka.

The moon hung bright in the night sky as Naruto emerged from the bathhouse after washing up. Making his way to the hot-spring which resembled the kinds found in some of the more mountainous regions that he had explored during his journeys, he sighed contently as he slipped into the water. He let his mind wander although it didn't seize on anything particularly meaningful to contemplate. He figured that it was because he knew that it would soon be tasked with more than it could handle as he was sure Tsunade had uncovered a few interesting tidbits of information from her time as Furofuki's prisoner. Naruto sighed as he sank deeper into the water resolving to let tomorrow's worries wait till tomorrow.

It became easier to do as the quiet of the present came to an end as Tier's typically calm voice asked, "Naruto, do you mind if I join you?"

The blond sat up quickly having been caught by surprise at her arrival. He immediately noticed that she was completely naked, although she held a small towel before her waist. He also noticed a slight blush adjourning her cheeks as she looked at him, without trying to see all of him. Her gaze shifted away shyly when his gaze met hers. More than a little surprised as even after their sparring matches she had never shown a desire to join him when he had availed himself of the hot-springs afterwards, he nonetheless said, "Sure, I don't mind."

Tier nodded before slipping into the water although she waited until she was confident Naruto couldn't see her lower half to drop the towel. However, she need not have worried as she noticed upon entering that Naruto had closed his eyes. She frowned having hoped to elicit some sort of greater response from the man to gauge how desirous he found her. She found her confidence wilting from the lack of reaction her presence had generated outside of the surprise he had first shown. Despite never being one of the wordier Bijuu, she found the silence intimidating especially as she wasn't sure of how to communicate her desire to deepen their relationship. She also felt more than a little foolish as she guessed she should have known just showing up naked wouldn't be enough of a hint considering the amount of time he spent around the nude female form.

Naruto unaware of her thoughts asked, "It's a beautiful night, don't you think?"

Tier stood up at the large moon answering, "I never much cared for the night."

"Really," Naruto said opening his eyes to search out Tier's aqua gaze, "Why's that?"

Tier thought of her father who in the years after creating them, had remained with them as his life force drained from no longer being the Ten-Tailed Jinchuriki. She remembered joining him on the roof of the temple where they had lived and where at night he could always be found staring sadly at the moon. Answering Naruto's question she replied, "I suppose I just always associated it with sadness and regret because my father used to look at it with such emotions."

Naruto inclined his head before stating, "I can't really say I understand that, but to each their own."

Tier smiled gently as she said, "You are rather blunt, aren't you? Would not most people try to sound a bit more understanding rather than accepting something as true and then dismissing it?"

Naruto chuckled before responding, "I don't see the point when the end result is still going to be the same. You arrived at your view of the night sky through your own experiences, which even if you tell me, probably wouldn't change my own view of it. Although, I suppose most people might be willing to sound understanding, especially in order to impress upon the beautiful and naked woman telling them such, just how understanding they are."

Tier smiled at the indirect compliment that Naruto had paid her, but asked, "Yet, you are different. Perhaps due to your not feeling a need to pretend as a result of the number of lovers you have?"

Naruto smiled at Tier before replying, "I like to think that it is the fact that I don't pretend with women which has attributed to my success with them. I prefer to speak honestly especially where I cannot understand where a person is coming from rather than try to win points with someone by claiming the opposite."

"Then perhaps you can help me to understand you better," Tier stated wanting to gain greater insight into the former host of her sister, "How do you view the moon tonight?"

Naruto grew slightly embarrassed at being put on the spot, especially as his response was, "Um, well… I guess it is just a big rock in space that's glowing rather prettily tonight."

Tier studied the blond man for a moment obviously having expected something much deeper. Not sure if she should laugh or not, she simply said, "You do know that rock served as a prison to hold the body of the Ten-Tails, right?"

Naruto nodded, but then he gained a rather thoughtful look as he stared up at the moon again. After a moment he said, "I guess that's weird then."

"What?"

"Well, wasn't imprisoning the ten-tails your father's greatest achievement?" When Tier nodded, Naruto added, "I guess I just wonder why he would look at the reminder of his greatest triumph with such negative emotions. Do you think he truly regretted sealing the ten-tails away?"

"I… I don't know," Tier admitted surprised at having never made such a connection herself.

Naruto shrugged after a moment as he said, "I suppose in the long run it doesn't matter. Whatever the reason, it didn't trump his conviction that his actions were necessary and he gained nine children from it. I'm sure whatever regrets he may have had, you and the other Bijuu more than made up for them."

Naruto smiled at Tier, but his eyes grew wide as she suddenly lunged forward to kiss him. He quickly recovered from the shock, and closed his eyes to relax into it. When she pulled back Tier stated, "Naruto… if you will have me… I wish to become one with you."

Naruto knew better than to ask if she was sure as he felt it would be an insult to what she just admitted. Therefore, he replied, "There isn't a man alive that wouldn't want you. Thank you for choosing me."

He pulled Tier onto his lap as he kissed her hungrily. She gladly parted her lips to allow Naruto's tongue to begin dancing with hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. His in the meantime encircled her waist and pulled her tighter against him, an action that she mirrored as she tried to force their mouths tighter together. They both let loose a soft moan as Tier began to grind her mound into his manhood as it grew harder and began to press firmer into her flesh.

Tier broke the kiss to let out a short moan when Naruto flexed his now rock hard cock and it pressed into her excited pussy. Naruto took the opportunity to kiss her collarbone while also squeezing one of her large breasts. He then hefted it to his mouth where he sucked on her reddish-brown nipple. She moaned from the stimulation as his tongue traced around it, causing the nub to harden. He let it slip free of his lips before switching to the other where he left it in a similar state.

Naruto groaned as Tier while leaning back to present her tits to him, had reached behind her and begun stroking his cock. The sound fueled her desire to hear similar such noises come from him, but also to finally know just what her sisters felt when with the Jinchuriki. She raised her hips and while still stroking his length positioned it beneath her. She then plunged down causing her to let loose a cry of pain as it tore through her maidenhood. She clutched herself tightly to him as a result, partially to prevent him from moving. But, she needn't have feared as he remained completely still allowing her the time she needed. She soon felt the pain ebb and so began to slow move her hips. She moaned as she worked them in a small circle which as her desire to feel more became stronger, the circles became bigger and bigger. Her pace also became faster causing the water around them to become choppy from her motions.

Not that either of them cared or noticed as their mouths had also become one while they each delighted in being connected. Tier broke the kiss as Naruto added a new element to their love-making by gripping her hips to hold her still and slightly away from him. He then began to piston his cock into her rapidly. Tier's eyes bulged as a result since rather than the more languid buildup of pleasure from the cock remaining inside her relatively still. The new movement caused pleasurable shockwaves to flow through her as his manhood slid all across the nerve-endings inside her.

"A…amazing," Tier moaned, "Naurto…harder… I want to feel more…"

Naruto stood easily lifting her up along with him. He sat on the edge of the hot springs and leaning back said, "Then by all means."

Tier quickly climbed to her feet and resting her hands on Naruto's stomach began bouncing on his cock. She set a wild pace at first. but she then slowed as her legs grew tired. She slipped back down to her knees leaning over Naruto to kiss him, while she just moved her pussy up and down his shaft slowly. Naruto's hands traveled over her back before moving down to grip the cheeks of her butt. He urged her to remain still and she anticipated what was to come. She wasn't disappointed as he again began jackhammering his cock into her. She felt something building inside her and tried to pull free as she couldn't equate it to anything. But she was held fast until with a thrust Naruto set off the impending explosion inside her. Tier rocked back fully impaling herself on Naruto cock which drove her to new heights of pleasure.

Naruto rode out her orgasm as from his recent activities hadn't been close himself. Tier collapsed atop of him and said softly, "That was incredible."

Naruto stroked her back stating, "I'm glad you think so."

Tier although still enjoying the fleeting feelings of her orgasm couldn't help noticing something seemed missing. Commenting on what she feared it was she asked, "Did you not enjoy it?"

Naruto was genuinely surprised by the question. "Why would you think that?"

"I was under the impression that when a man is enjoying himself during sex the results are messier."

"They can be," Naruto admitted, "But, I've had a busy night so it takes me a little longer to finish. But this moment is about…"

"Us," Tier said slipping down Naruto's body and back into the water. Taking his hard cock in hand she licked the bottom of his shaft which pulled a groan from Naruto. Tier met his eyes as she stated, "I appreciate your thinking of my pleasure, but it could only truly be completely enjoyable if I knew it was also such for you."

She then lowered her mouth around his shaft where she spent a moment using her tongue to stimulate his cockhead before she began bobbing on his length. "Oh fuck," Naruto groaned as she began sucking him while cradling his balls. Although it wasn't exactly skillful, Tier's dedication to seeing to his pleasure was more than enough to make up for it.

However, desiring to cum along with his newest lover Naruto sat up, and pulling her away from him slipped into the water with her. They kissed once more, before Naruto guided her up to her feet to grip the edge of the hot spring. Stepping behind her, he pressed his dick against her entrance and thrust inside. Tier moaned contently upon feeling him inside her again, Naruto then gripped her hips as he churned her insides

Tier nearly lost her grip as the pleasure quickly became overwhelming once more. Naruto though grabbed her by her elbows and used them to hold her upright. She soon recovered and reached back to hold his forearms an action that he mirrored.

Naruto began to feel the urge to plant his seed so stated, "Tier, I'm going to cum."

"Me, too… let me look at you… I want to cum with you."

Naruto pulled out allowing Tier to turn towards him. Naruto quickly surged forward both lifting her up and impaling her with his cock before setting her down on the ledge of the hot-spring. He pistoned his cock inside her furiously as she wrapped her legs around his driving hips. With a final violent thrust Naruto buried himself inside Tier all the way to the hilt as he released wave after wave of his seed. She screamed in release while falling back and taking him with her as she clutched his head to her bosom.

Tier breathed heavily as she stared up at the full moon with her lover's weight upon her. Despite her previous declaration about the moon she found herself, stating, "It is beautiful." She expected Naruto to make some response but found him snoring contently against her chest. She smiled softly figuring his sudden urge to sleep was brought about by the pleasure of what they had shared, and going without for so long. Tier let him rest atop her finding his warmth was enough to keep the chill of night away and as a chance to indulge in her new appreciation for the moon, which she associated to it bearing witness to the act of her giving herself to Naruto in every way that mattered.

 ******************************** *

Kushina approached the hospital room that Taji had been assigned the morning following Furofuki's defeat. The door was open so she knocked on the frame of it as she said, "Hi, I hope you don't mind if I came by to keep you company."

She stopped by the door as she saw that Taji wasn't alone. She noticed a slight tension between her and her guest, which surprised the Uzumaki since she recognized him as a doctor named Iyashi. From her looking into Tsubaki, she knew the man was her husband, but she had also been surprised to learn that Taji had been engaged to him as well. She guessed the tension was due to Iyashi moving on while Taji was in her coma and from what Kushina had heard it hadn't exactly taken a long time.

It was for that reason that the Uzumaki felt a certain kinship with Taji, having essentially been abandoned by her husband as well in a manner of speaking. "The tests have come back negative, so if you are really going to be that stubborn…"

"It isn't me being stubborn," Taji said briskly, "It's just that I've spent more than enough time in a hospital bed. If there's nothing wrong with me then I'd rather not spend anymore here."

"Taji," Iyashi said tenderly in a tone that Kushina imagined that he had probably used from when they had been together, based on how the ANBU medic reacted.

To Kushina the look that appeared was almost optimistic, but having had her hopes dashed before it faded quickly as she said, "If there's nothing else. I'd like to be alone."

"I'll look in on you later," Iyashi said giving the woman's arm a comforting stroke. Kushina felt her hackles rise as she began to suspect the rumors surrounding the doctor's extramarital activates were true, and sensing that Taji was vulnerable was looking to rekindle their relationship.

The doctor approached obviously expecting Kushina to comply with Taji's wishes, but instead she stepped aside to let the doctor leave. He looked at her for a moment as if considering telling her to leave as well, but Kushina gave him a smile that she liked to believe along with her reputation made him think better of it. She waited to make sure he wasn't going to hang around before approaching Taji's bed.

The ANBU waited until she was by the bed to state, "My desire to be alone includes you as well, Lady Kushina."

"I'm sure it does," Kushina said ignoring her wish and slid a chair near the bed before sitting down. "But, is it what you need? After everything you've been through, I think being alone isn't in your best interests."

"Best interest, huh?" Taji said with a scoff, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm getting tired of other people being concerned about what's in my best interest."

"I'm guessing that they've decided to revoke your ANBU status," Kushina said sadly.

"The writings on the wall," Taji said bitterly, "After all, it's in my best interest, isn't it?"

"I think you know that it is," the Uzumaki replied evenly. "But, it isn't just for your benefit that they would remove you and you know that."

"That's easy for you to say," Taji snapped angrily. "You slept for seventeen years, and at least had something there for you when you awoke. What about me, huh? There wasn't anyone waiting for me. The world just fucking kept on turning, and I awoke to find everything that made a damn in my life was gone."

"Taji…"

"Do you want to know the messed up thing?"

"What?" Kushina asked worried for the woman's state of mind.

"Although at the time… I didn't remember what had been done to me…now…now I almost wish they had simply killed me. Because, for a time at least, I had something that mattered to me back… and now, I'm just another victim of that monstrous bitch and a person who's lost everything again."

Kushina pulled Taji into a hug as she had been sobbing as she explained her feelings. "Taji, do you really think just being reinstated in the ANBU would make you happy? I can understand your desire to take back what you feel you lost more than you might think. I was just like you. I wanted so badly to regain the time with my family that I lost. I was even given an opportunity to do so. I saw a chance to change my future, and even though I said it was also for my son's benefit. In my heart, I knew I was only interested in my own."

Taji let go and Kushina could see the interest her story was generating in the woman which she also showed by asking, "W…what did you do?"

"I took it," Kushina said, "I couldn't let Minato know what was coming on Naruto's birthday directly. But, I made it apparent to him that something tragic happened to me. I thought if he knew that, he'd move heaven and earth to find out and protect me."

"He… he didn't," Taji said obviously surprised at the revelation figuring the Hokage's love for his wife knew no bounds.

The medic saw some of the bitterness that Kushina now held for her husband as she said, "No, he didn't. What's worse for me though is that despite having an idea of what was in store for me, and effectively dooming me through his inaction. He chose not to live with the consequences of his decision, but blanked his memories."

"I…I'm sure….I'm sure he felt it was only for the best of the village," Taji said quickly, "and that if he hadn't erased the memories then he would have acted."

"I'm sure you're right," Kushina said giving a sad smile, "Believe it or not, I'm not as bitter as I was because I've found something better here in the present. There still is a part of me that feels his decision was a personal betrayal, and I'm sure that might never change. But Minato was a very good Hokage. I just can't view him as being the same man that I fell in love with anymore. Your willingness to defend him is commendable, especially as his choice also doomed you to the same fate as me."

Taji looked shocked as she realized Kushina was right. But, rather than growing angry she trusted that the Hokage had made his decision because he felt it benefited the village. "I can understand why you would feel as you do, but I have to believe he thought it was best for the village."

"Then that means you're fine with the fate that has befallen you as well now," Kushina said tilting her head in a similar manner as her son did as if she was confused by the woman's response.

"What do you want from me?" Taji said growing annoyed as she was unable to truly answer the woman's question.

"Nothing Taji," Kushina said gently, "I just want to help you see that there can be just as much for you here in the present as you believe was there for you in the past."

"Oh yeah," Taji said her tone tinged with disbelief, "What do you base that off of? You at least have your son. Or, is it you think that whatever it is that you found is also going to make me see the present as all sunshine and rainbows?"

"As a matter of fact…"

"Kushina," Tsunade's voice called from the doorway, "A word if you will."

 **************************************** *

Tsunade turned to stand just outside the room. She had been helping with the wounded and victims of the battle since being released that morning. She had come to see Taji as she had heard the woman had turned down speaking with a counselor in regards to her assault and had been pushing to be released from the hospital. She had been surprised when she had felt Kushina's presence in the hospital, and more so as she realized she was visiting Taji. She had eavesdropped just outside the door, and although she hadn't been able to hear exactly what had been said, she could tell that the Uzumaki was likely going to reveal something to the woman that Tsunade wasn't comfortable with her knowing.

Kushina basically confirmed as much as she said after making sure they were alone, "Look Tsunade, I'm sure you're about to tell me that we shouldn't let her know about the Family."

"For good reason," Tsunade said quickly before the red-head could explain further. "Kushina, normally I would be the first person to say that Naruto has an amazing ability to heal people's emotional wounds. But, are you really going to suggest to a woman that just went through the type of attack that Taji did that she start a sexual relationship with your son. If so, I don't think you're thinking straight. She needs time to heal."

Kushina bit her lip for a moment, but replied, "I agree with you. But not about what is at the heart of the issue. She actually felt somewhat pleased with the end results of her rape because it allowed her to reclaim her position in the ANBU. We both know that it was the spores that allowed her to ace the exam, and considering the mental trauma that she sustained from her attack even if she could still pass the physical portion, you would still probably remove her for the time being."

Tsunade frowned unaware that a part of Taji had considered her rape as a net benefit. She recalled how she had also at one time considered having Naruto seduce the woman to brighten her outlook. However, she wasn't entirely sure that the present was the best time. She stated as much, "But still Kushina. I know what you are thinking that by sleeping with Naruto, her age would begin to reverse. But have you considered what may happen if she still fails to pass even upon returning to her prime."

"I have," the red head replied with a nod, "It's why I don't think we should just have Kiyomi make her young again either. She needs people that will support her, and Naruto, along with the rest of us would." She could see that Tsunade still wasn't convinced so having a flash of insight suggested, "What if we let her decide?"

"What do you mean?"

Kushina smiled in a manner reminiscent of her son as she said, "I mean, we give Taji a choice in the manner that she receives an injection of my son's seed."

Tsunade felt a smirk appear as she had an idea of what the red-head was suggesting but nonetheless said, "Tell me what you have in mind."

 **************************************** *

Naori sat behind a large marble table watching the festivities that the Descendants of the Moon were putting on in Jade's honor. The young woman was sitting to her left, while Hanami was sitting to her right. Leading down from the table was a set of marble stairs where the other members of the cult were enjoying the feast, along with other activities. The tables where many of the cultists were eating were arrayed in a circle around depressed section of the room that was filled with mats and pillows. It was where cult members at such gatherings could engage in the other primal pursuit of all living things once their hunger had been satisfied. At the center of the area was a pillar that supported the roof, and which had a carving of the Moon Goddess facing in each direction.

A cultist that had been pacing around the room while picking at the plate he held locked his gaze on a green-haired woman that was chatting with several others. He handed his plate to a nearby servant girl, before approaching the woman. He spoke to her for a moment before she nodded and raised her hand to him to accept his aid in standing. He then led her down to the central area where he pushed her to her hands and knees and then pushed her robe away from her hips to mount her.

The woman eagerly threw herself back at her thrusting partner while Naori's gaze traveled to one of the men the green-haired beauty had been talking to. Despite the fact that his wife was fornicating with another man a few feet away, she couldn't see any jealousy in his eyes the few times he looked over. She wasn't surprised at his lack of reaction as only the most devoted followers of the Descendants of the Moon's teachings knew where the main temple was located. By the time they were invited to join the main branch, concerns over such things as the vows made between married couples mattered little to those that had made them. Especially as one of the primary rewards that the Moon Goddess was supposed to grant to her followers was having ones desires granted, therefore all manner of pleasures could be had and indulged in.

Naori shuddered as several other men rushed down to join in and began to take pleasure from the green-haired woman's flesh. It wasn't a feeling of ecstasy for her, but one of revulsion as memories of her early years in the Cult assailed her. Back then she would have been thrown kicking and screaming to a group of men, who would have had their way with her. All while under the smarmy gaze of the High Priestess that she replaced.

Naori felt a gentle hand grip hers causing her to turn towards Hanami and favor her with a soft smile. Her Hyuuga lover knew quite well the horrors that Naori had endured before becoming the current High Priestess. Still, should one of their followers approach and ask for her to join him in the circle, she would graciously accept. Although, most of their followers tended not to as she was a rather dispassionate lover. Only Hanami truly stoked her fires and that was only in the comfort of their chambers.

She turned towards Jade as the woman said nervously, "W…would I have to entertain in a similar manner."

"Only if you want to my dear," Naori replied and could tell her response calmed the young adventurer. "I know we were rather rough on you, but now that you are one of us, you have nothing to fear. I just ask that you recognize that if it within your abilities to help grant a fellow follower's desires that doing so would please our Holy Mother. Here we are free to indulge in whatever gives us the greatest joy, be that sex, food, or as is seems to be for you, sating your curiosity about the truth of the world."

"Yes," Jade replied eagerly, "You've already shown me so much; it is so hard to believe that only yesterday I was so close-minded."

Hanami leaned forward to look past her lover and focus on Jade as she said, "It is only because so much of the truth about our Holy Mother has been hidden, and with what remains being distorted by lies spread by the ancestors of the betrayers it is easy to see why you were so blind."

"I was," Jade said before a look of guilt appeared as she added, "But I'm eager to begin making amends for helping spread those lies. I can go fetch back the Tablet of Hyuuga from the woman that I sent it to."

"All in good time my dear," Naori replied patting Jade's hand affectionately, "That task shall be handled by others. They are hunting for the ninja courier that it was passed too. In the meantime, Hanami shall be working with you to improve your abilities. You have a basic understanding of chakra, but it will not be enough to see you through the challenges ahead."

"What challenges?"

Naori smiled before stating, "I believe our Holy Mother guided you to us to help locate her stolen body. While Hanami trains you, you will have full access to our network of followers in order to locate where our unseen enemies have hid it."

Jade nodded before standing and despite being the guest of honor stated, "Then I'll get started right away with your permission."

Naori nodded as she answered happily, "Of course, Hanami will show you how you can reach out to the various branches for information." Hanami stood leading the young woman down the steps. The Uchiha watched them leave before her gaze drifted to the pillar and the image of the Goddess that she would see returned to the world. Confident that soon all her dreams would become reality she eagerly awaited the day that the cruel world would be returned to the paradise the Favored Son had told her it had been.

 **************************************** *

Taji was a little unsure about what exactly she had signed up for. She recalled how after Tsunade had called Kushina out of her hospital room both women had returned moments later. She could tell that despite it appearing like the Uzumaki had convinced the Hokage to go along with what she was about to suggest, the blonde woman still had some reservations. Still, it was the Hokage that made the pitch as she said, "Taji, despite having some concerns about extending this offer to you. I can speak from personal experience that it might be the thing to help you move forward."

"Help me move on how?"

"It's a medical procedure of sorts that will help you recapture the best years of your life," Kushina said quickly and eagerly causing Tsunade to send a quick glare towards the red-head.

Still, the Hokage couldn't deny the look of hope that appeared on the other woman's face. Therefore, she continued explaining along the lines Kushina had established, "That's not entirely accurate, but there are medical benefits to be had."

"What sort of benefits?" Taji had replied the hope that she could remain in the ANBU being quite evident.

"An increased healing factor, improved stamina, and great se…"

Tsunade clamped a hand over Kushina's mouth preventing her from stating the last benefit. Taji was rather surprised by the interaction between the two, but the first two were enough to make her want to sign on the dotted line. Still, Tsunade did cause her to have second thoughts as she said, "I can see the procedure we are suggesting has your attention. But you should know two things. The first is that if you agree, you will find that you are giving a person a means to control you similar to what you experienced with Furofuki."

"What!" Taji said shocked, "W…who would sign up for such a thing?"

A look of worry appeared on both women's faces, but Kushina said, "I'm sure the idea can be intimidating. To date this side effect has been used sparingly, and it would also be used on you to insure your silence if you only accept the most basic membership package."

"Membership package?" Taji said getting confused, "Are you selling me on a medical procedure or a club membership?"

Both women shared an amused look before as one said, "Both."

Taji supposed she could see why they had answered in such a way as she walked through the Hot Spring area located on Lady Kiyomi's property dressed in the light sundress that Tsunade had suggested for the medical procedure. She was following behind Tsunade and Kushina, who had met her at the gate. Taji looked towards the spring area and spotted several nude beauties lounging in the water or sunning themselves. She noticed they were approaching a grotto so asked, "Where are we going?"

"To my private medical area," Tsunade answered as she entered the cave and approached a wall. Turning the torch located there, Taji was surprised as the section of the wall pulled in revealing a secret passage. She stepped in first with Taji following behind as she said, "Currently a volunteer is preparing to milk the specimen for the material we will use for the procedure. If you decide for the standard injection treatment it will not be necessary. I should warn you though as you would be the first to opt for a more clinical injection, we cannot be sure of the results."

"So you are saying there is a chance the procedure would fail?" Taji said concerned.

"Well to date, we only had one member who could technically be said to have joined without receiving a direct injection from the specimen. Although, she only gained the side-effect, where the specimen could control her body when he desired. The other benefits only come from being injected," Tsunade answered. "I've consulted the person that modified the specimen and she believes that should you decide to have the clinical procedure the material should still reverse the aging process and give you the other stated benefits. But, we cannot be sure the bonding process will take that way."

"You mean I might gain all the benefits without the side-effect," Taji said figuring the clinical method the women were talking about might be the way to go. Especially in light of how mysterious they were making the direct injection sound.

"No," Tsunade said quickly, "One way or another we will find a way to insure our secrets. I have a Yamanaka on stand-by to blank your memories if need be, and another Uzumaki who could likely forcibly inject the chakra necessary to bind you with a kiss. Let me make this clear Taji, I will protect all this."

The medic looked around the refurbished tunnel that she guessed might have been comprised of the old Civilian Shelters. Focusing on the Hokage, she asked, "I can see you don't like this idea. So why go along with it?"

Tsunade focused on the red-head beside her for a moment before stating, "Kushina has made a persuasive case for you. She feels your situation mirrors hers so naturally she feels a certain kinship with you. The truth is, I also considered suggesting your inclusion years ago when you first woke up."

"Why didn't you?" The woman asked with a hint of anger tinging her voice as she thought of how the Hokage may have had a way to help her, but had kept silent about it.

"Long story short, more viable candidates became our focus so…"

"So a broken down former ANBU medic wasn't a priority," Taji said bitterly cutting the Hokage off.

"In a word, yes."

Taji looked like she wanted to yell at the woman, but Kushina cut in quickly saying soothingly, "I can understand being angry. But you have to understand, it has been an extremely busy period of time since you awoke. There was Danzou's rebellion, his attempt to disrupt the Training Force that was assembled to keep him in check, the Death of Jiraiya, Pain's Invasion, the Incident in Suna that nearly saw the Kazekage executed, and recently Furofuki's attempt to destroy the Leaf. Plus, any number of other incidents and adventures that you don't even realize have been going on."

"I don't understand."

"That's rather the point," Tsunade stated to the medic, "By going through with this regardless of the method you choose, the world as you understand it is going to change. We just want some assurances to protect our Family and our ambition."

"Family… ambition," Taji repeated more confused than ever, "What exactly is this specimen that is supposed to help me?"

"It's not a what, but a who," Tsunade said. She indicated the door to her medical lab before facing the woman. "This is the moment of truth. There is one other side-effect you should know before making a decision. If you accept the procedure and it works as expected. It will not just reverse your aging process, but will also grant you a limited immortality. You can be killed through conventional means although it might be harder with the increased healing. So, this is a process that can have very, very long lasting consequences depending on the choice you make. Are you sure it is what you want?"

"I take it that if I back out, that Yamanaka you mentioned removes the memories of everything you somewhat revealed up to now."

"Exactly," Tsunade stated unequivocally. "I don't know you well enough to trust you. But, Kushina believes that you will become a good ally, and considering his track record with making people follow him, I would tend to agree. I would just prefer we had gone about it in a more tried and true method."

"What's that?"

Both women gave Taji a wide smile before Kushina said, "Why don't you step inside and find out?"

The brown-haired woman hesitated for a moment, but then opened the door. Almost immediately she came to a stop as she saw a pair of people located in a separate room that was visible through the large observation window. One of them was an olive skinned woman with short golden blonde hair and aqua eyes. She was dressed all in white as she sat on a medical table. Taji didn't recognize the woman, but she had no problem recognizing the man sitting behind her, although the last time she had truly interact with him had been when he had just entered the world. The reason Taji had come to a stop and was staring at them with a mouth slightly ajar was because currently the woman was sitting with her legs spread widely apart while Naruto's hand was inside the front of her pants. She couldn't hear what they were saying, as it looked like Tsunade had recently added some sound proofing. But that ended as the Hokage walked by the stunned woman and flipped a switch in front of the two-way mirror.

The woman's soft moans began to play through the speakers before she said, "N…Naruto… we… we should stop."

"Ah c'mon Tier," Naruto said before nibbling on her ear. Despite the high collar of Tier's jacket, Taji could tell her cheeks were flushed from the rubbing action taking place in her pants, "Didn't you say you volunteered to help Tsunade secure a semen sample from me. I'm still not sure why you have to wait, so I'm just trying to feel good in the meantime."

"B…but I'm the one that's feeling good," Tier said before letting out a soft moan.

"That's not true," Naruto said using his free hand to angle her face towards his. Staring in her eyes, he added, "Nothing gives me more pleasure than to make my lovers feel good." He then sealed his lips to hers.

Taji watched the woman reach one hand back over her shoulder to pull her mouth tighter against the blond man's. She was surprised to find that she had moved to stand right before the window and only realized it when Kushina said beside her, "My Honey sure has a way with words."

"W…what…huh… you're okay with this…" Taji said her brain trying to process what was happening as Naruto began groping Tier's breast through her jacket with his free hand while the one rubbing her quim sped up.

Kushina giggled before answering, "Of course I am. I want my Honey to be happy."

"B…but who is that woman? What's she doing?"

"She was my volunteer to get the semen sample that we would need to implant inside you to reverse your aging process," Tsunade said as she prepped the tools that she would need should Taji prefer that method. "As you can see though, Naruto got a little impatient. It happens, although I would prefer a clean sample not one I need to extract from inside her."

Kushina turned from the window stating, "You know my Honey is good for more than one spurt, He's virile enough to give you all the samples you need"

"What?" Taji said shocked at how blatant Kushina was describing her son's sexual prowess, "but you're his mother."

"I'm so much more than that," Kushina said dreamily before reaching up to touch her son's face through the glass. "He's also the man that helped me get over Minato's betrayal. He will not make the same choice his father made, and so he is the man that I have decided to share my everything with."

"But…but that's…"

"Incest," Tsunade said finding the woman's reaction somewhat amusing, "I think you will find that is just one of many taboos that we have broken. After all, the women that you saw on your way down here are all currently in a committed relationship with him."

"What…but there were…"

"Not even half our numbers," Kushina said proudly.

"That side-effect…he's using it on you to…"

Taji trailed off as both women's looks darkened at what she suggested. Kushina stated quickly and proudly, "My Honey doesn't need to use that ability to make us dedicated to him. Take a look at the woman with him." Taji did as instructed seeing that Naruto had unzipped Tier's jacket revealing a small fox tattooed on the inside of her right breast. Kushina noticing it stated, "Do you see that mark? Each of us wears one, and it signifies our bond with him as well as to each other. We are a Family. That is what we are offering to you."

"By offering me to your son," Taji said sounding rather concerned at what she had gotten herself into.

"Only if it is what you desire," Tsunade said stepping to the mirror on the other side of Taji. "If you prefer your anonymity we will give that to you as well."

"How?"

"Naruto doesn't know you are here," Kushina stated, "and although he can feel us via the marks that we wear. We have been suppressing that ability for the moment. If you prefer we can have Tier collect the semen sample, and then implant it in you. If everything takes hold, Naruto will issue instructions through the mirror that will prevent you from speaking of our secrets. You can then leave and once you revert to your prime age, another of our members will visit you to restart your aging process. You will recapture the years you missed and then some probably."

"If this member is capable of doing that, then couldn't she just reverse my age to begin with?"

"Yes," Tsunade admitted, "She could also force you to remain silent although her methods are not as precise as Naruto's would be."

All three women turned towards the glass as Tier let out a loud moan. She raised her legs up to the table as she came. The front of her pants began to darken as her juices leaked through her underwear. Tier panted contently before looking back at her lover to say, "I don't think wearing white is going to be an option around you anymore."

Naruto pulled his hand free and brought his fingers to his lips as he sampled her love juices before replying, "Sorry about that, although we should probably get you out of those wet clothes."

Tier smirked before sliding off the table. She leaned in to kiss her fellow blond before replying, "Or perhaps to even the score you should have an accident of your own."

Taji gasped as she could see Naruto tented pants which barely contained his erection. The dark-skinned woman began stroking it through his pants causing Naruto to reply amused, "I don't know. It feels like it would be kind of intentional to me."

Kushina maneuvered herself behind Taji as she stared transfixed to whisper, "Maybe now you can see why even as his mother I couldn't say no to feeling him inside me. That woman joined us only two days ago. Granted, they have known each other for a while, but that is the amazing thing about my Honey, and truthfully what I believe will truly make you whole again." Taji looked over, so she elaborated, "Sleeping with him would give you all those abilities we told you about, but becoming his lover will give you so much more. His love and support."

Taji found it tempting mainly because Kushina seemed to believe in what she was saying, but she replied, "This is just so hard to swallow. You really want me to believe you all share one man and are okay with it. I was anything but okay when I found out Tsubaki had stolen my fiancé."

Tsunade nodded in understanding, but countered, "But that is because you had placed your trust in the vow that his proposing meant you would undertake together. Learning that he had waited only a few months, if that, to move on had to come as a blow."

"It was the same for me," Kushina said quickly, "Minato had promised to love and cherish me above all others, but when push came to shove I was sacrificed for the village and the future Naruto represented. We know going in that Naruto is beloved by other women, and though we pledge ourselves to him, we also do so to each other."

"B…but what if he had to choose between us," Taji asked finding the idea tempting although she remained cautious from past betrayals. "Do you really think if he truly had to choose, he would choose me over you in a situation where he could only save one of us?"

"I trust he would choose the one that he had the greatest odds of helping. Although, I know he would do everything in his power to save us both, and would believe anything less was is a failure" Kushina replied confidently. "I also believe with all my heart that if he was asked to sacrifice one of us to accomplish some objective he desired, he wouldn't hesitate to refuse to do so."

"I…I wish I could believe that," Taji said sadly.

"Then perhaps before you decide you should speak with him yourself," Tsunade suggested.

"That would take my remaining anonymous off the table," Taji said sounding unsure of the idea.

"True, but think of it as getting to know your sperm donor before deciding on a life-long commitment," Tsunade replied. "Truthfully, I was least comfortable with the idea of Naruto not knowing who it was he was donating it for. I believe he has a right to know who it is he is helping."

"I suppose you are right," Taji admitted.

Tsunade smiled before flipping the switch to let her speak to the two in the room on the other side of the glass. "Tier, I thank you for volunteering. But, we will not be in need of your assistance with getting that sample."

The woman sent a disappointed look towards the glass, but then leaned forward to softly kiss Naruto's lips before stepping back as she closed her jacket. "That's disappointing," Tier said as her composer returned.

"You can say that again," Naruto said sending a glance down to his painfully erect cock.

"I will make it up to you later," Tier replied with an amused smile which was hidden behind the collar of her jacket.

"It's a date then," Naruto said contently as he followed behind his lover as she left the room. He watched Tier send a nod to his mother and Tsunade, but he came to a sudden stop as his eyes locked with the brown gaze of a woman that he couldn't claim to know although he had seen her around the village and as such especially couldn't explain why she was in the Den. However, he was able to quickly deduce to what use the sample Tier had been attempting to attain was going to be used for. Although, not sure where he stood on the matter, he smiled awkwardly at his lovers before saying, "Alright, who wants to explain what is going on here?"

Tsunade and Kushina shared a look before his mother said nervously while rubbing the back of her head in a similar manner as he did when embarrassed, "Well Honey, it's kind of a long story."

"I have the time," Naruto said crossing his arms, "But first, wouldn't it be proper to introduce me to the woman you had planned to Bind without my knowledge."

Kushina chuckled mirthlessly as she wasn't sure how okay Naruto would be with what they had planned, but answered, "This is Taji, and you first met her a long time ago…"

 **************************************** *  
Tier hadn't stopped to hear the other women explain themselves. She emerged from the grotto and although she did feel a little self-conscious about the damp spot on her pants. She knew the women still lounging around enjoying the spring would know it simply meant she had been enjoying herself. However, she did feel the vestiges of concern appear as Yoruichi said, "Wow, you've wasted no time in adapting to your new relationship if you are already confident to walk around without feeling any shame."

Tier turned to her apparently just returned sister as she said, "Says the woman that would walk around the house naked after similar experiences with her lover."

Yoruichi gave her a wide grin as she replied, "Well it does save on the dry cleaning bills."

Before Tier could reply to Yoruichi's teasing, one of the three reasons for her concern spoke up stating, "Say it isn't true Lady Harribel. You haven't also taken up with that lowly human."

Yoruichi scowled slightly having spent the last week with the three women that followed Tier. The last two days of which had been spent listening to them complain about the idea that her sister would become one of Naruto's lovers when she had stated as much to shut down Emilou's asserting that Tier would never lower herself to such a level. She walked up to her sister and made her blush as she replied to the woman, "Oh, it is certainly true." The dark skinned woman called attention to the wet spot on Tier's pants while pressing into her back and leaning her chin on the other woman's shoulder as she sent a mischievous grin to the three followers, "In fact, I'd wager she's just gotten done being taken."

Tier pulled free of Yoruichi's hold on her while sounding annoyed as she said, "My time with Naruto concluded before we reached such a point. Although, I can't deny that he did leave me in my current state."

"That's it," Emilou stated angrily, "I'm going to kick his ass." She took a step towards the grotto, and it looked like Cyan and Mila were going to join her.

Tier's gaze narrowed as she locked eyes with Emilou who felt as if she had been struck by a physical force, although it was simply her killer intent, as the next thing she knew she was sitting on her rear staring up at the former Five-Tail Bijuu. The blonde woman made no bones about what she thought of the threat as she stated calmly, but with a hint of finality, "I will tolerate no such actions against Naruto. If you do seek to harm him for my decision to pursue a relationship with him, then my reprisal will be swift and terrible."

The Blonde woman didn't feel the need to ask if she had made herself clear as her three followers' faces made the point that she had. Even Yoruichi had been a little taken aback by it, especially as since her release from the statue, she had never seen her sister threaten to use violence so quickly. Tier's gaze moved to her other two followers before deciding her point was clear and then walked by the three women. All three released the breath that they had been holding once she had left.

Although, the three had been overawed in Tier's presence, Yoruichi could see that with it now removed the anger quickly returned especially in Emilou. The woman growled angrily before standing abruptly to rush off someplace to vent. The other two, Cyan and Mila shared a look before deciding to follow lest she do something rash which would earn them their lady's ire. Yoruichi shrugged as she knew they weren't heading in Naruto's direction, so simply stripped out of her clothes to head down into the Den and to the room where her lover had recently established a massage salon that was staffed by a clone of his. Looking forward to the happy ending that she expected to receive, she almost felt like skipping due to how her sisters kept falling for her lover. She knew Naruto didn't share her belief in the prophecy that the Bijuu's father had told them of. But she couldn't help believing that even if there was no such thing as destiny, Naruto possessed all the qualities necessary to make the world the place her father envisioned.

 **************************************** *  
Taji felt that she must have stepped into a strange world upon entering the tunnels that the women bond to Naruto called the Den. After Kushina had explained why she had wanted to help her, Naruto had simply stated that he needed a drink. He had then invited her to join him, feeling the same need she had nodded. They had exited the medical lab just as a dark-skinned naked woman had walked by. She blew Naruto a kiss before approaching one of the many doors that lined the tunnel. She entered and from what Taji could see of the interior it looked like a small personal massage studio.

Once the woman entered Taji sent a disbelieving look towards Naruto who chuckled in amusement before guiding her to a separate door. He opened it, causing Taji to gap at what appeared to be the entrance of an exclusive lounge one might find in Konoha's entertainment district. Naruto stepped inside prompting her to follow as he head to the doors that led into the main area. The area was devoid of other people and as such the chairs were stacked on the tables, one of which Naruto approached taking them down and offered one to his guest. Taji sat down while her gaze took in the stages and draped off area as Naruto went behind the bar to pour a drink for them. She watched him pour and as he began to put the bottle away she said, "You might want to bring that with you."

Naruto chuckled as he teasingly replied, "Okay, but you might not want to go through a medical procedure sloshed."

"I don't know," Taji said as Naruto offered her a glass which she downed in a single gulp and then accepted the bottle to pour herself another added, "It might make it easier to go through getting the injection the way your mother wanted me too." Naruto frowned slightly as he would likely have to refuse if she got too drunk, but kept quiet. "So is this where your harem comes to dance for your amusement?"

"We take turns," Naruto replied and then took a sip of his drink.

Taji studied him, and then finally blurted, "This just doesn't make any sense."

"How so?"

Taji's mouthed dropped open as she couldn't believe he could ask a question with a straight face. "How about everything I've learned since stepping onto this property?"

Naruto laughed, but replied, "I can understand it is a lot to take in. But we didn't get here overnight, so in the fullness of time from my perspective this is just another day."

Taji poured herself another drink before hefting the glass to say, "It must be quite the life when the Hokage and your own mother are lining up new women for you. I don't think they ever doubted I'd jump into the sack with you."

She downed the glass in a single gulp again and Naruto replied, "That remains to be seen, now doesn't it? What makes you so sure I'd choose you?"

Taji grew jaded as she asked, "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?"

Naruto sighed, but replied, "Of course not. But, if you think all I get out of this is the thrill of a new woman to sleep with, then you have vastly misread what is going on here. I'll be honest; I'm not thrilled at what my mom had planned. However, I would go through with it because she sees a bit of herself in what befell you on the date of my birth. It is a little scary how my lovers believe in me so much that they think being with me can make people's pain go away or have a brighter outlook on life. I mean, let's be honest here. Everything I learned about you was told to me just a few moments ago. Yet, that scene was obviously set up so you'd choose option B because they thought I might make you feel better about your situation."

"Are…are you saying you can't," Taji said aware that she sounded slightly disappointed.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted swirling the liquid in his glass, "But you do need to understand something." The blond indicated the room they were sitting in, although his words indicated that he was speaking in a much larger scope, "All this, was not just built by me. This isn't a testament to my ego. What I have now, was built together with my lovers. It is a relationship based on give and take. If all you want is for me to heal you while getting a good fucking, then I think you should just go with Tsunade's procedure."

The medic was rather shocked at the man basically turning down sleeping with her, especially considering it was with the blessing of his lovers it appeared. She didn't feel as if it was because he didn't find her attractive so asked, "Would you prefer I just accept my life as it is now?"

"No," Naruto said with a small shake of his head, "I want to help you. But, thus far every woman I've taken into my bed has become a part of my Family. If you don't want that kind of commitment from me, then it is best to handle this in a clinical manner. There have been a few women that despite being useful to our ambition, I couldn't or wouldn't seduce."

"Your ambition," Taji repeated confused.

Naruto gave her a smirk as he explained, "That is what started all this. I had received a scroll that would help me seduce women, so I thought why not put it to a good use and bring the villages closer. Here we are years later and it's become so much more. My lovers have embraced those ideals, and we truly have become a Family."

Taji quickly realized that many of the events related to the much improved relations between the villages that she had awoken to was probably a result of Naruto and his lovers. That understanding filled her with a sense of longing in a similar manner as what had motivated her to rejoin the ANBU. Mainly a sense of camaraderie among a group of people that served a higher purpose together. It was something that even as a jounin that she had never felt mainly because the ANBU were the first line of defense in most cases. Therefore, while regular shinobi took jobs to support the village, it was the ANBU that worked in the shadows to protect it, and squads quickly formed tight bonds in a similar manner as she was witnessing between Naruto and his lovers.

She looked at him worriedly as he leaned forward and let out a groan that sounded like he had struggled to hold back. "Are you okay?"

Naruto sat back in his chair looking slightly dazed and Taji noticed a tightening in his groin. She looked away when the blond noticed where her gaze was centered as they both grew embarrassed at his sudden hardness. Rubbing his head in embarrassment he said, "Sorry. One of my lovers has worn out a clone that she was entertaining. This is one of the side-effects."

"I thought shadow clones weren't sturdy enough for sex?" Taji asked, but then her cheeks colored more as she realized she was sort of admitting to having tried it in the past.

"A benefit of being a jinchuriki," Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess that makes it easier to understand how you can keep so many women happy."

Naruto shook his head as he stated, "I don't use them to spend time with my lovers all that often without me being around. Sure, I might gain their memories or their experiences, but I prefer to be the one to experience the moments with them first hand. I just created a few to staff a massage parlor down here. Yoruichi had a different massage in mind."

Taji smiled as she watched Naruto shift about in order to find a comfortable position and also hide his erection. She did feel herself growing aroused as she could tell that he was much larger than her fiancé had been. Thinking of him, she remembered how the first time they had made love had been the day he had proposed. It had actually been at his suggestion that they wait so long. He had been her first, much as she had been his, but upon discovering the joys of sex, both had begun to go at it like rabbits.

Still, she hadn't gone out hitting the bars or restarting a personal life upon awakening from her coma primarily because her concern had been returning to the ANBU division. Aware that due to his inability to deal with his previous erection he was likely developing a case of blue balls. She nervously suggested, "Would you like a moment to handle that?"

"I would, but my lovers get upset when I do handle things on my own," Naruto replied with an amused smirk. "In fact, since starting on this road I've only done so once."

"What made that such a special occasion?"

Naruto shrugged, before replying, "It wasn't really special. It's just that when I'm with a lover. I want to be there with her. I had just found out my mom desired me as a man, and my head was filled with visions of her. It wouldn't have been right to ask a lover to help while thinking of someone else."

The medic was relatively surprised at his response, but guessed she could understand why it was his mother and Hokage were so smitten by him. She considered pouring herself another glass to help with her dry throat, but doubted it would help. Sounding rather nervous and not exactly sure what was prompting her, she asked, "D… do you think I could help you get some relief?"

Naruto gave her a confident grin as he stood. He pulled Taji close to him and stared into her eyes as he replied, "I'm sure you could. But the question is, do you want too? I can be rather selfish and tend not to give up those who I've been with. Being with me is a commitment that could last long after most relationships end in death do us part."

Staring into Naruto's blue eyes, Taji was finding that an eternity in his arms wasn't sounding so terrible. "I'd like that," she replied, before leaning in to kiss him. Naruto accepted the kiss and responded in kind, but made sure merely to reciprocate. Therefore, as they parted the woman asked, "W…what now?"

Naruto could see the uncertainty in the woman's brown gaze so stated, "That is up to you. Do you want more time to think about your decision?"

For Taji the question helped cause her uncertainty to fade as she had half expected Naruto to leap upon her upon receiving her permission. She suspected that had she been surer of her decision he would have. She understood that as they kissed, he had been waiting for her to take the next step. She also realized his comment about it remaining to be seen if he would chose her, hadn't been meant as a slight, but also a reflection of how she had been dealing with her learning about his Harem by downing glass after glass of alcohol in short order. As well as her thinking she could just have a little fun, while regaining the youth that she had lost. Naruto had wanted her clear headed, and aware that he viewed taking her into his bed and life meant that for him it was a lifelong commitment. Which, considering the effective immortality that she would gain in the process meant a lot longer than even most marriages.

She recalled the day she had been proposed to and the joy she had felt at a man she had loved pledging to spend the rest of his days with her. Yet, a part of her felt that same joy now which almost made her want to laugh considering that she barely knew him, and also knew he would never be faithful in the sense of a traditional marriage. But, she didn't because she found it so easy to believe that had she fallen into a coma while being one of his lovers, Naruto wouldn't just leave her to rot in a hospital room. That even though the world would continue to turn for him, that so long as her heart continued to beat, he would be sure to keep her alive in his. It was perhaps unfair for her to begin comparing Naruto to the man that had been fiancé since she was sure Tsubaki wouldn't have been pleased if Iyashi had continued to pine after her, while Naruto's lovers would understand it, if not also feel the same. But, she hadn't been blinded by the fact that it seemed Iyashi had wanted to rekindle their relationship now that she was awake, and perhaps vulnerable due to what Furofuki had done.

Yet, searching Naruto's eyes all she could see was a concern for her well-being and the promise that if she gave herself to him that he would do his best to ensure she never regretted it. She leaned forward to kiss him again, but this time allowed it to grow more passionate as she filled it with her desire to be cared for again. Naruto responded in kind as he slid his arms around her pulling her tighter against him.

Taji felt the need to breathe as he took her breath away so pulled away to stare into his eyes. Recalling the draped off area and figuring it might contain a more comfortable place for them to continue she stepped out his arms. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him after her and stepped through the opening of the opaque satin hangings.

Her mouth dropped open slightly as she saw a large round bed around which resided a large circular sofa. Wondering what the setup was for she figured in time she would eventually find out. She turned to face Naruto again and asked, "Just how many women have you claimed down here on this bed?"

"Only one," Naruto said stepping towards her. He frowned as she stepped away prompting him to take another step towards her. Again she stepped away making him wonder if she was having second thoughts, but that idea faded as she smiled softly before sitting down on the bed. She continued the game as she scooted back out of his reach as he approached. Naruto smiled before pulling the shirt he was wearing over his head. He tossed it to the side before climbing onto the bed as well.

The sight of the blond's exposed chest was enough to capture Taji's attention allowing him to snatch her ankle. She let out a surprised yelp as Naruto pulled her towards him causing her sundress to ride up and expose her panties. But, Naruto didn't seem to notice as he lay next to her and began to kiss her again. She let herself get swept up in the sensation and warmth coming off of him as their tongues twirled around each other. She wasn't sure how long they had made out, but it caused her to feel a fire which almost had her on the verge of begging for his touch. She began to move her hips to indicate her desire, which Naruto picked up on causing her to gasp as he began to gently massage her pussy through her panties.

Her grip on him tightened as he slid them to the slide and then began sliding has fingers over her soaking wet pussy. To return the favor her hands sought out the bulge in the front of his pants causing him to moan as she began to rub it through the material. Wanting to feel its warmth she quickly pulled down his fly and began to stroke him directly. He grunted in pleasure as his cock after so much prior teasing finally felt the warmth of a woman's hand around it.

"It's so warm," Taji moaned as Naruto lips sought out the nape of her neck while she continued to slide her hand over his length. She began to match pace with him after he buried two fingers inside her. His mouth sought out hers again and they kissed hotly as they each pleasured the other. She whimpered into him as Naruto withdrew his digits before gripping her dress and pulled it over her head. Despite what they had already shared, her hands moved to cover her breasts.

Naruto smiled as she realized what she had done, she hesitated for a moment before dropping her arms. He moved forward to kiss her again, but she caught his face stating, "No more teasing. Let me feel you inside me so that we both can get the relief that we need."

Naruto nodded so began to divest himself of his pants, while she lay down on her back as she pulled off her underwear. She spread her legs for him as he crawled on top of her. She moaned as he cupped one of her breasts and leaned down to suck her nipple as he lined up his cock with her entrance. She cried out as Naruto pushed inside her causing tears to leak from her eye. She couldn't explain the reaction, and figured it might have been a residual response to the assault she had endured.

However, Naruto cupped her face and wiped away the tracks the tears had taken as he whispered softly, "From this day on, I'll always be a part of you as you'll always be a part of me."

Taji nodded as she wrapped her legs around his hips as she said, "Take me then." He nodded and then placed his lips against hers as he began to move slowly. Soon though the feet she had locked behind him were urging him to move faster. He began to comply as he began piercing her with deeper and faster strokes. She unlocked her legs to give him more room to work, but Naruto took the opportunity to pull out and flip her onto her stomach.

She eagerly got on all fours as she anticipated him taking her from behind and wasn't disappointed as he slammed back into her. She began meeting his thrusts causing Naruto to slide his hand to the top of her pussy where he began to rub her clit. The move caught Taji off guard as she let out a shout while she climaxed around his shaft. Naruto buried his rod deeply inside her, and gripped the cheeks of her ass as he rode out her cunt trying to milk him of his seed.

Taji's arms grew weak as her orgasm subsided and she fell face down in the bed. Naruto kept a firm grip on her hips preventing them from following suit. When her pussy began to relax, he began moving again causing her to moan weakly even as her overstimulated pussy began reacting to his actions.

Taji came back to the world and pushed herself up so that she could sit in his lap. She pressed her back against his chest and looked over her shoulder. Naruto pulled her into a kiss which caused her to close her eyes. Having just visited a beautiful world of white she found that her world was now taking on a green tinge.

Finding her strength returning she pushed back against Naruto causing him to fall onto his back. Taji scrambled up to her knees as she faced away from the man buried inside her as she began raising and lowering her hips. Naruto groaned as her actions brought him closer to the edge as well as caused his testicles to release more of his precum in preparation to fill her womb.

Although not enough to bind her, the process was beginning, but so to were the rejuvenating effects of Naruto's semen. This had an unexpected result upon the dead spores that Furofuki had used to control Taji which had remained within her. Namely they began to regenerate as well. The spores which had been linked to Furofuki will and thus would have died without the aid of Shizune's poison after her death, began a cycle of death and rebirth as they couldn't survive without the will of their creator. Therefore, faced with extinction multiple times they did what all life which hoped to flourish did. They evolved. They did this by binding themselves to the host they had first been deposited in.

Taji unaware of this stared up at the sealing as her pupils disappeared while her eyes began to glow with a soft green light as she bounced on Naruto's cock. She felt him growing larger within her so in an effort to let him set the pace leaned back to rest her hands on his chest. She worked herself to her feet as she rose up until just the tip of his cock remained within her. Naruto needing to cum at long last gripped her hips and began pistoning himself into the woman.

Quickly reaching the point of no return, he raised his hips fully off the bed as he buried his cock inside her to the hilt and began filling her thirsty womb. As the chakra within his semen began binding Taji to him, it also provided the spores with the energy they needed to complete their own bonding process. Taji screamed as she climaxed within a world of green as her eyes began to glow more fiercely. She collapsed backwards on top of him as she shook in pure orgasmic bliss feeling a connection not only to the man buried within her, but the world at large.

The world of green faded so that when she opened her eyes they had returned to their normal brown shade. She snuggled her face against the man that she was now bound to, and let her desire to rest take hold. Naruto kissed her cheek also more than content to remain where he was. Although, neither of them were aware of the changes that had happened to her, the evidence of it was more than easy to spot in the lush greenery that had appeared around the Hidden Eddy Inn while the rest of the area remained brown and lifeless due to the chakra that had been siphoned by the tree Furofuki had created.

 **************************************** *

Kurenai watered the garden that she had started with Ino shortly after moving into the Hidden Eddy Inn, and was located in the back of it. She marveled at the oversize flowers and feeling several dirty looks direct her way looked over her shoulder. Several of the old women that lived in the next building over found other places to look as they returned to tending to their own withered garden. She sighed since the women's hostility were due to their being convinced that she and Ino were holding out on them about how they had returned the lawn and garden of their home to life. In truth, the phenomenon was not located only to their property, but it had seemed to be centered around it. Unfortunately for their neighbors, it hadn't reached their precious petunias.

That wasn't the only strange thing that Kurenai had noticed about her home lately. But the other matter was related particularly to the woman that acted as the landlady of it. Kurenai had never really thought overly much about Miya Asama's background. But after Furofuki's defeat, she had been assigned to one of several squads that had wanted to make sure all the Duplicates had been killed. There had been a squad that had been overrun towards the end of the battle which had allowed dozens of them to flee outside the Hokage district. The path Tsume had tracked them on had the Duplicates running right through the neighborhood where the Hidden Eddy Inn resided.

Kurenai hadn't been concerned about any potential dangers to the residents of the village as it had been evacuated. Or, at least she thought it had been. But to her shock, she had found Miya kneeling on the porch of the Inn sipping tea and stacked off to the side like so much firewood were the corpses of the escaped Duplicates. She had smiled politely as she had said to the stunned squad, "Ah, excellent. I do hope you are here to collect the burnable trash today."

Tsume hadn't seemed all that surprised as she asked, "Did you save anything for us?"

"I'm afraid not," Miya said while smoothly rising up to her feet as she turned to head inside, "I already have enough headaches running this inn. The last thing I had needed was such an undesirable element tearing up the neighborhood." She had then entered the Home that Kurenai shared with her, leaving the Jounin with more questions about the women that resided within. Questions that she shared with her roommate Yuugao, who despite being perhaps the most suspicious person that she knew, hadn't seemed all that interested in prying.

That wasn't the only behavior she had noticed in Yuugao that she would have classified as uncharacteristic. Yuugao's recent team up with the woman named Fuka had been another thing that she would have said was strange. Particularly in the days following the chaos Furofuki had created. This was due to it being revealed that the woman had been a criminal that had played a role in what had happened to Naruto in the Land of Vegetables. There hadn't been very many crimes linked to Fuka which made Kurenai curious about the comment that she had made about living for centuries. Again to her surprise, Yuugao had seemed rather uncurious about it making her think the ANBU captain knew more than had been admitted to the public. Kurenai figured that was most likely the case, which might also explain why due to the assistance Fuka had provided, she had received a pardon for her role in what happened in Vegetable and the Jounin reckoned also covered any other crimes she might have committed.

Kurenai having finished her task entered the Inn. As she pulled off her shoes, she heard laughing. She didn't head towards it but paused before the stairs leading up to her floor to look into the room it was coming from. There she caught sight of Tsunade, the newest tenant of the Inn, who had taken the destruction of the Hokage Mansion in good stride and had decided to make the building purely dedicated to being the place where the village business was handled rather than also serving as her home. As such she wasn't overly surprised that the woman had also settled into the Hidden Eddy Inn.

Her gaze shifted from the Hokage to the man kneeling next to her as he along with the other residents enjoyed the dinner Miya had prepared. Kurenai felt a sense of gratitude to the blond man as in last few weeks he had done all in his power to make sure the Aburame knew they were still trusted members of the village. At first, it had been mainly him and the other shinobi that had viewed Shino or Aburame that they knew and worked with as friends. She had been one of them of course, but had to admit it was likely Naruto that had made the greatest impact. He and his clones, aided by the supplies given by the Great Tree Shipping Company, had all but rebuilt the Aburame district in record time, which had been given priority even over the Hokage District. Kurenai felt a warmness for Naruto as she recalled the blond along with Iruka, helping Shino and his father repairing the roof of their home. Although it would be difficult to see for most people she had little trouble spotting that the blond's efforts on their behalf had deeply resonated with the stoic men.

Efforts, that although he didn't perform them alone, Kurenai could see his hand in them. This ranged from how Ichiraku had provided free food for the work crews helping rebuild the Aburame's homes; to she suspected how the Great Tree Shipping Company had provided the materials free of charge from stockpiles located in their warehouses. There wasn't a direct link that she could prove Naruto was tied to the company's unusual generosity. But watching him laugh along with the other women gathered around the table, she noticed how those gathered around the room did so around him, as if he was the focal point. She had little doubt that was also the case in regards to making sure that whatever mistrust of the Aburame Furofuki's plot had brought to the surface was not allowed to fester and grow as it had with the Uchiha.

She felt drawn to join the gathered women, but ignored it as the one she wanted to speak with was not present. Heading up to her apartment, she found Yuugao sitting on one of their couches. Laid out before her was a file, which after pouring herself a glass of wine Kurenai then joined her friend on the couch and noticed it belonged to Taji. The red-eyed Jounin knew some of the details in regards to the woman, mainly as Yuugao had put her on the same squad as her because she had been suspicious about how the woman had improved enough to rejoin the ANBU division. She also knew it was due to Furofuki's spores that she had been possessed the strength and stamina to pass the physical. With those spores having been destroyed, she figured Taji would have quickly been removed. Yet to her surprise in the section that denoted her status there was a red stamp that read, "Active."

Kurenai took a sip of her wine as she said, "Are you sure it is a good idea to let her remain? If you are feeling sentimental due to what happened to her, you might come to regret it."

Yuugao took Kurenai's glass from her and took a sip before replying with a smirk, "When have you known me to be overly sentimental when it comes to my ANBU."

Kurenai accepted the glass back as she thought for a moment before replying, "That's hard to say. I would have also said you are quick to be suspicious in most cases yet lately you've been keeping some rather strange company. I just figured your letting her stay on your squad is a decision made by this newer, kinder you."

Yuugao scoffed before countering, "I needed a woman with Fuka's insights due to an ability she possessed. We kept her involvement in Vegetable quiet because of who we thought set the whole plot in motion." Kurenai perked up a bit because Yuugao was revealing details she hadn't before. The ANBU captain noted the reaction before continuing, "Her receiving a pardon wasn't a part of the original deal, but considering the aid she provided it seemed like the right thing to do. As to Taji, if I didn't feel she had what it took to remain I would bounce her. But, I had her run the course today and she performed even better than she did the first time."

"How is that possible?"

"She came into contact with a substance that reactivated the spores that were still inside her," Yuugao answered. Noticing her friend's look of concern she added, "She's also the reason your garden has bounced back the way it has." When Kurenai arched an eyebrow she stated, "The spores have apparently bonded to her, granting her a unique Kekkei Genkai. Much like when she was under Furofuki's control, she can control the local plant life. It isn't the first Hokage's Wood Release, but I'll take it."

"But aren't you concerned she'll…"

"Sprout tentacles and a penis," Yuugao replied amused, "When it became apparent she caused the resurgence of the green outside, don't you think she was run through every test imaginable. According to Tsunade, the substance she came in contact with allowed the spores to mutate in order to survive without Furofuki presence. I guess you can say they developed a similar symbiotic bond as the Aburame have with their insects. She'll still be monitored for a while to make sure that's all they do, but if they haven't altered her any further by now I can't imagine that they will."

"But what was this substance, and how did she get ahold of it?"

"That's classified," Yuugao replied.

Kurenai frowned as she asked, "Really, that's classified." She crossed her arms and slouched back into the couch.

Yuugao sighed before asking, "I would tell you if I could."

"I doubt that," Kurenai replied in a huff.

"Come again?"

Kurenai sighed before sitting forward to state, "You've been keeping secrets, and not just related to your job. But it's not just you. Anko was too. She might be away on that long term mission, but she was seeing some guy and didn't even tell me. I had to find out by walking in on them as they were having sex."

Yuugao didn't react figuring she would have mentioned it if she had seen Naruto. But did reply, "You're kind of throwing stones in a glass house, don't you think? You did marry Asuma without telling anyone."

Kurenai frowned as she knew the purple haired woman had a point, but countered, "You're right. But I eventually came clean. I know there is something going on behind the scenes in this house. The fact that we're the single green spot in the sea of brown currently surrounding the village means that whatever the substance is that Taji came into contact is. She did so here. Not to mention, if I go down to join everyone at dinner the smiles and laughter might continue, but it'll be like they are speaking in code. It's like I'm the only one not really in on what they are talking about. So tell me the truth, if you were having the conversation about Taji with anyone else in this building, would they even need to ask what is going on."

From Yuugao's silence, Kurenai figured she had received her answer. She stood and was about to tell her that she planned to find a new place to live. But before she could Yuugao asked, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"What does that have to…"

"You look like you need to go out and have a good time."

"What I need is for you to stop lying by omission," Kurenai replied annoyed.

"No, that's what you want," Yuugao said standing and placing her hands on her friend's shoulders. "What you need is to go out with me tomorrow night. I promise you that at the very least, it'll make some of the conversations that you feel you are not a part of crystal clear."

Kurenai remained skeptical, but nodded as she could tell Yuugao was being honest with her. Curious as to how a night out was going to provide her with some of the answers she sought; she decided to call it a night in order to reset the day faster. She heard Yuugao leave the apartment and wondered where she was going, but confident she'd know soon enough closed her eyes and dreamed of finally being a part of the conversation as she sat next to Naruto at the dinner table.  
 **************************************** *

Tsunade was looking forward to the end of the day, primarily due to her having to sit through hundreds of meetings during it. She knew considering the suffering that had been endured it might be construed as being callous on her part to think there had been a silver lining to it all. But, considering she was now free to live under the same roof as Naruto, she couldn't help it. She was also quickly coming around to Ino's way of thinking that the only way it was going to get better was when every woman in the Hidden Eddy Inn were completely inducted as members of the Family.

She smiled as she pictured how the last domino to that dream was going to fall. But first she had to get through the business at hand which despite her hurry to get through it nonetheless had her full attention. It was likely going to be the most contentious meeting of the day, but that was due to a matter she felt needed to be addressed. Looking at the members of the Clan Council from the teacher's desk she had commandeered. She smirked internally as the men and women were sitting at desks normally assigned to Academy students due to the destruction of the Hokage Mansion. Although normally she felt it could be a perfect metaphor for how she felt when those not aligned with her lovers' ambition went against her. For the most part at the moment, everyone seemed to be pulling in the same direction.

She sighed internally though as one of the Hyuuga elders that had accompanied Hiashi to the meeting along with his daughter Hanabi, said, "Lady Tsunade, perhaps you can tell us how we are to believe that an entire clan could be compromised to the extent the Aburame were, and we shouldn't be worried."

Hinata, who was acting as Tsunade's assistant twitched behind her, as she figured her fellow Clan member was likely angling to somehow turn the Aburame's misfortune to his Clan's benefit. Tsunade knew her fellow Family member had feared elements within her clan would do precisely that. She was a bit surprised that Hiashi also appeared rather disgusted by the move making the Hokage wonder why the Elder would speak out of turn. She was aware that within the Hyuuga even the Clan Head could be overruled as was the case when they had decided the fate of Hiashi's brother during the Kumogakure Incident. Still, Tsunade thought it wasn't enough for him to just grind his teeth and go along with it; especially if the Elder's actions truly bothered him.

Luckily, as she noticed Shibi Aburame looking crestfallen while he considered how his clans would make amends, there was a Hyuuga that wasn't going to let her clan act in a similar manner as Kumo had which had cost her an Uncle. Hinata stepped forward as she said with some steel in her voice, "Honored Elder, please direct your attention to page two-hundred and ninety-four in the packet that was provided to everyone."

"What am I looking at here?" the man said not even bothering to read the title after flipping to the page.

Tsunade leaned forward to rest her elbows on the table as she interlaced her hands in front of her face to hide her smile as Hinata answered, "You're looking at an affidavit detailing a project that was sponsored and paid for by the Hyuuga. The project was to generate an improved method of pollinating crops that the Clan had interests in so as to improve output."

"So what," the elder replied dismissively, although the Hokage thought she could spot a note of concern appearing on the man's wrinkly brow, "this document is nearly twenty years old."

"Which made finding it difficult, but not impossible," Hinata stated quickly. "Fortunately, Lady Tsunade had suspicions about Furofuki long before she was revealed to be the monster that she was so pulled every bit of information she could on her and projects she was connected to. We know that she used the Synthetic Hero's water to nurture the sapling that she used to create the tree that she raised in the village. It was also used to breed the oversized Jofuku that were instrumental in genetically changing her. It is our belief this project was what she used to create the hybrid insects that she used to control the Aburame."

"The project was a failure," the man said quickly indicating he had some knowledge about it as he didn't flip past the first page of the report.

"Or so she claimed," Hinata replied dismissively in turn, "I think by now it should be obvious she was a liar. However, I do find one matter curious."

"What is that?" The Hyuuga Elder said sweating a little.

"Well, as I said it was fortunate that Lady Tsunade pulled the file. Primarily as upon finding it, I also searched the Hyuuga archives hoping for some insights into why we pressed so hard to force the Aburame to aid the project as it appeared, to my reading, that the Aburame Clan head at the time was rather reluctant to turn over insects to be experimented on. I believe it was because while they do not mind breeding insects to become more useful, they do draw the line at the type of experimentation that was to be a staple of this project. To my surprise though, our archives seemed to contain no record of this project."

"Are you implying something?"

Hinata gave a smile that would make a veteran statesman proud as it contained the proper amount of surprise and indignation, even though it was clear from the evidence that she brought to light that she was, as she said, "Heavens no. It may have just been a clerical error, or as you said it was a project that ended in failure so eventually records of it were disposed of. I just think we can all agree that rather than trying to point fingers, it is best for all those concerned that we realize that if people are seeking to blame the Aburame for what happened, that there might be other parties that can be considered just as culpable, if not more so."

"Agreed," Tsunade said with a note of finality, "I will not tolerate the type of attitudes to persist that ultimate leads to a clan that makes up this village feeling as if we do not want them here. I'm aware of the many rumors that are being spread. It is our job to squash them, and the best way to do that is to not feed into them in order to further secure individual clan powerbases. I expect you to put your own agendas to the side. This is a village wide problem and it will be dealt with as one. Now onto other business, I've received all your damage reports from the battle except from the district overseen by the Nara." Tsunade frowned as Yoshino didn't seem to take the hint as she was simply staring out the window.

Ino attracted her attention by gently nudging her causing the woman to ask, "I'm sorry were you addressing me?"

"Yes," Tsunade said patiently, "Where is your report about damage sustained to your district? I know most of the damage was sustained by the Hokage and Aburame districts. But, that doesn't excuse your not producing one."

"I didn't finish it in time. I'll finish it later and have it sent to you."

Tsunade scowled, but said, "I expect it by the close of business today." Her frown deepened as Yoshino simply shrugged before directing her attention back out the window. Feeling an urge to throw a piece of chalk at the woman, or her desk, she instead said, "Alright, if there is nothing else let's adjourn for today." Everyone stood, but as Yoshino walked by she stopped her asking, "Councilor Nara, I want you to stay a moment."

Ino looked like she wanted to make a lighthearted comment about the Nara being in trouble for not turning in her homework. But, she kept it to herself as Tsunade's face let her know it wasn't a joking matter. Once the two were alone, the Nara said, "Lady Tsunade, if this is about the…"

"It is," Tsunade said cutting her off, "But it isn't just about that. It's about your attitude in general. Since joining this council, you have done the bare minimum that your duties would require. When you were nominated as Clan Head, I had my reservations. Now I'm wishing that I had spoken up. I'm giving you a month's time to shape up. If you don't, I'm going to officially log a request that you be removed and a new Clan Head nominated in your place."

Some of the fire she knew the woman possessed returned as she said accusingly, "Who the hell are you to judge me? I might not be a passionate as some, but I've done everything that's been asked of me. And unlike some present, I didn't run away for years shaming herself as a drunken gambler."

Tsunade felt her blood boil at the woman bringing up her past behavior. However, she didn't unleash it on Yoshino as she knew she would have reacted in a similar manner if pushed back then. Therefore, she said, "You're right. I was a mess, so take it from me when I say you're not in much better shape. The difference between us is that I at least knew better than to pretend that I could still perform my duties. I need a person on this council that is engaged. That isn't staring out a window wishing that she didn't have to bother. I'm giving you a month to find that person because sooner or later your half-assed attitude is not going to be tolerated as situations will force a more competent person to be nominated. The only question that remains to be seen is if it ends up being because people lives were lost in the process."

Yoshino didn't respond although her gaze held some of the passion she would expect the woman to have. But she watched it fade quickly so sighed before simply leaving the woman alone. Tsunade frowned as she had wanted to extend an offer to Yoshino that she felt might help the woman regain some of her zeal for life. But, she held back as her method of addressing the issue was as much to test a theory that she had as it was to get Yoshino to become an active participant in the present. If she was right, then she suspected that it would be from a different direction than the Family that Yoshino received a push that ultimately guided her into Naruto's orbit.  
 **************************************** *  
Mai Shiranui sat in a pair of sweats as she ate some ice cream. She looked out of the corner of her eye as she watched Chun-Li standing in front of a mirror applying lipstick. She pouted slightly as she had thought upon seeing her roommate dressed in a stunning satin blue dress that they were going to paint the town red. But, she had quickly been corrected as she was informed that she had plans for the evening. Plans that she figured included spending time with Naruto.

Mai didn't let it bother her too much, as she had to admit that since the blond had left she was happier. Particularly as she was feeling like a real kunoichi again since Chun-li and her were heading up a new security force. The recent turmoil in Rice Paddies had an unforeseen effect on Yugakure's tourist trade, as now that the large bandit group that had been shattered, the Fuma had been rather zealous in hunting down the remnants of it. Those remnants had naturally sought easier hunting grounds which had made Yugakure and its never ending stream of rich clients a prime target.

Bora had sent a few of his more competent shinobi, and by competent Mai assumed male, as he refused to send any of his popular female entertainers. When the men that he had sent, at least those that returned, failed to get the job done, Bora had found himself in a sticky situation. Naturally, he hadn't wanted to turn to another Shinobi village since it might create an opportunity for them to poke around his intelligence gathering operations. It was of course a different matter when they arrived as guest, because while submitting themselves to the attendants to protect their cover they were actually undermining it thanks in part to the Enticement Touch. But, because of his shinobi's inability to handle the situation tourism had begun to fall off at a record pace.

Chun-li had then inserted herself into the situation by claiming that if Bora sent her that she'd deal with the problem. Bora had scoffed at the idea claiming she was performing the job best suited for her. While she knew there had been no love lost between the Daimyo and Chun-li, his reply had stung Mai's pride as a kunoichi as well. She guessed it was because it revealed what Bora, although she had already known he was a murderer and general scumbag, actually thought of the fairer sex. Mai had been furious upon realizing that he believed that a kunoichi's role was to act like pieces of fluff for the rich clients that visited and that she had been taken in by his words about how they were performing vital services for Yugakure by doing so.

Therefore, she had also volunteered to help deal with the threat. Although she had done it with the caveat that if they succeeded, Bora would allow them to form a defense force. Chun-li had immediately seen the benefit that forming such a force would have in eventually deposing Bora so had quickly joined in supporting the idea. The Daimyo obviously thought that they had stood little chance as most of the other Yugakure kunoichi and shinobi hadn't been eager to tangle with the bandits, so had agreed. She suspected he had done so because he also believed it would allow him to get rid of the two since Mai's stubborn streak had returned upon learning the truth of how he came to power.

Mai hummed around the spoonful of creamy goodness she was eating as she recalled feeling nervous about how the two of them were going to handle the bandits. But, it turned out that Chun-li had expected Bora to not send them with any true assistance. Therefore, she had turned to another source for help, The Fuma. A contingent of which was being led by Sasame Fuma, the Clan Head, and which had met them outside Yugakure.

Mai would latter learn that Sasame much like Chun-li was also a member of Naruto's harem. As too was a woman named Kin, although strangely enough her sister Kotohime remained unaware. With the Fuma's help, they easily decimated the worst of the offending bandit groups so that when Chun-li and Mai returned they were treated like conquering heroes. Bora, had tried to renege on their deal on the basis that most of the heavy lifting was likely done by the Fuma. But Chun-li had held him to it by pointing out that she had simply promised to deal with the situation, not that she alone would do so. She had further pointed out it was due to her ties with the Fuma that had allowed the situation to be dealt with and the flow of tourists to return. She also pointed out that if a force wasn't put in place to prevent the bandits return, then they would do so eventually. As such, unless he wanted to keep farming out the jobs to the Fuma when things got bad then it was in his best interest to learn from the mistake of letting the shinobi of Yugakure grow soft.

Bora proved that he was at least able to recognize the wisdom of Chun-li's proposal when he had relented. Mai suspected that a part of what sold him on the idea was Chun-li stating she wanted the defense force to be comprised solely of Kunoichi. She imagined Bora saw the benefit of sending guards made up of beautiful women to escort the VIP's to Yugakure. Plus, considering he saw kunoichi as being inferior to their male counterparts, she doubted it even occurred to him for a second that he had just given birth to the force that would tear him from power. An event that was still years away from happening in most scenarios as they would need to find recruits interested in the same end as them, but would also need to train them. All the while keeping the man at the head of one of the most powerful spy networks in the Elemental countries from suspecting them of treachery.

All in all, she had felt like blowing off a little steam with her friend, so was disappointed to find she was being pushed to the side in favor of the new life Chun-li was starting. The woman dressed in blue exited the bathroom and leaning over the couch as she kissed her cheek saying, "Don't wait up." Chun-li then headed to her room.

Mai felt her curiosity peak since she knew there was some sort of seal that teleported her friend to her lover. The brunette decided to see if she could tag along as she truly wanted to know where Chun-li disappeared to, so quickly rushed to see if she could jump aboard. She arrived at the door just as a light began to flash in the room so threw it open only to find Chun-li was gone. She watched the seal begin to fade away so tried jumping on it. Nothing happened, so feeling frustrated tried jumping up and done but still she remained stubbornly in her roommate's bedroom. Sighing in disappointment as she pictured Chun-li with her hunk of a lover, she returned to the couch and picked up the tub of ice cream wondering what sort of debauchery and likely fun her friend was having with women she barely knew, but was deeply connected to.  
 **************************************** *  
Kurenai felt a little weird as she walked down the dimly lit tunnel with Yuugao. She was dressed in a thin silken red dress, while her friend was wearing a matching purple one. She saw a pink Neon glow coming from around a soft turn as they rounded a corner from the tunnel that had appeared behind a hidden wall located in a Grotto. She had at first been shocked, but had been told by Yuugao that where they were going was a place available to the women that made up the Women's Bathing Association.

A door opened just ahead of them, and a woman in a blue dress that wore her hair in buns like Tenten stepped out as a light faded behind her. Kurenai wondered if the woman had used another entrance to reach the area, but was surprised when it appeared to just be a room. The woman gave them a quick once over, with her gaze lingering on Yuugao a moment before moving to Kurenai. Her brow furrowed as if confused by something making Kurenai wonder if she couldn't understand why she was there, but then the woman seemed to shrug mentally before proceeding in the direction of the pink light.

They followed behind before rounding the bend and Kurenai's eyes grew wide as she saw a sign that said Club N. The woman before them knocked, and the door opened to reveal a brown haired woman that Kurenai thought was familiar. She had the feeling that it was likely around the gate of the village that she had seen her making the jounin wonder if they had crossed paths as they went about their respective business. She was dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and black slacks with a matching vest. Kurenai paused, as the uniformed woman simply reached between the lady's, who was dressed in blue, thighs as if searching for something. She apparently found it as a moment later she stepped aside to let her inside.

She spotted Yuugao and her, so waved them forward. Kurenai hesitated not exactly thrilled at the idea of a woman feeling her up, but Yuugao grabbed her arm and guided them forward. The woman obviously knew Yuugao as she said, "Captain Uzuki."

"Seven," Yuugao said turning her back towards her.

Seven then ran her hand across Yuugao's fox mark like she was scanning an item at a grocery store. Kurenai watched wondering how she hadn't known of her friend getting a tattoo. But then Seven focused on her before stating, "You know the rules, Yuugao. You need a mark to get in here."

"I've already discussed the matter with the management," Yuugao replied quickly. "They have extended her a temporary pass."

Seven studied Kurenai for several more moments making her feel like an underage teen trying to use a fake idea to scam a bouncer. However, after a moment Seven shrugged before stepping aside to say, "Welcome to Club N. We hope you enjoy your stay."

Yuugao guided her friend through the entrance and to the double doors that led to the club proper. They opened on their own as Seven pressed a button and Kurenai's jaw dropped as she glimpsed into a ladies club filled with half naked male strippers. Kurenai followed Yuugao in wondering what was going on, since she couldn't understand how her friend thought such a place would give her the answers that she sought. But before she could ask, she was surprised further as Anko materialized between them and draping her arms over their shoulders said, "It's about time you two showed. Come on, I got us a table down in front."

"Anko!" the red-eyed woman said surprised at the woman's being there, "What about your mission to protect the Daimyo of Vegetable?"

"Really, Kurenai," Anko said amused, "That's what you lead with. Not, hey, it's nice to see you. Hey, it sure has been lonely with you gone."

"Sorry, I'm just surprised."

"I'll say," Anko said giving an amuse smile as she laughingly added, "You should have seen your face when you caught sight of all the hot hunks of beef walking around here."

Kurenai smiled at the teasing, but took a moment to take in the men walking around the club. Most of who were wearing white pants and no shirt, but had a dress collar around their neck and a bowtie. She didn't recognize any of them, but was still filled with a sense of familiarity that she couldn't place. She didn't understand why, but she did notice that although different each man's face seemed to have a feature that didn't exactly fit, such as a nose that was slightly off for the face. Liking to believe that she was rather detail oriented, she felt like the features were almost like pieces of a puzzle. But, before she could begin assembling them, a man that her eyes had been following passed before a booth set against a wall, and to Kurenai's shock sitting in it was Hinata with a man dressed simply in a towel. She realized the man was likely one of the strippers on the stage that had removed all his clothes before mingling with the guests. Despite being aware that her student's shyness had become a thing of the past, she was still surprised to find her able to hold not only a conversation with the naked man, but was apparently flirting as well. Then to further her shock, the man stood and offered his hand to the Hyuuga which she took and was then guided to an area surrounded by satin sheets. On the sheets she could see shadows of women sitting before men that were shaking their stuff for their guests' amusement.

Kurenai feeling a motherly duty to perhaps intervene was stopped by Anko as she said, "Let the girl have some fun. She's been here plenty of times."

"Where is here?"

"What, you didn't see the sign on the door?" Anko said as she took a seat at the table she had saved for them. "This is Club N, it's where we ladies of the night can relax and get our freak on."

"But…"

"Relax Kurenai," Yuugao interjected, "I told you this is something that you need. But let yourself enjoy the night, you might find yourself getting what you want in the process."

A man dressed like the othera approached to ask, "Ladies, what is your poison tonight?"

They ordered, and Kurenai let herself take her friends suggestion which was easy to do as a result of the eye-candy on display. Candy, which the uniforms they wore did little to hide the impressive bulges between their legs. Still, she took in the other patrons of the club as a man dressed like a member of the Konoha Fire Brigade appeared from behind the curtain and began stripping for the women's amusement. She heard a whistle and it caused her to look over at a table near the stage where Tsume sat with a mug of beer. Her daughter was sitting on the lap of one of the servers as he whispered something in her ear.

Kurenai's gaze then moved beyond them to a dance floor where Ino was sandwiched between another man and Sakura. Her butt was grinding into the man's groin while Sakura also swayed with her. Again, Kurenai was surprised not so much by the two kunoichi, but by the appearance of another woman that she was associated with. Yakumo Kurama smiled as she noticed her teacher's gaze and nodded before turning back to the man sitting next to her in the booth. She whispered something that caused the man to smile, which filled Kurenai with another burst of familiarity, but then was shocked back to the present as he placed his hand on Yakumo's thigh. Kurenai noticed that it was much higher than the hem of her dress would have normally allow, but it had been bunched up. Yakumo had surprised her by rather than telling him to remove it instead spread her thighs a little wider encouraging him to begin stroking along her leg.

Again feeling a need to intervene, she was stopped as a woman said, "Mistress, I noticed your drink is empty would you like another."

Kurenai turned to the voice, which had been directed towards Anko and her eyes widened as a woman dressed in similar attire as the male entertainers stood behind her friend. The woman along with the white pants of the male servers was also shirtless, but had two black X's made of tape covering the nipples of her breast. She frowned as Anko said, "It's about time you noticed. You should have brought me one even if I didn't just in case."

"I'm sorry Mistress," the Brown haired woman said quickly, "I'll get you one right away."

Anko gave a dismissive wave causing Kurenai to lean in to ask, "Don't you think you were a little harsh on her? How was she supposed to know you wanted a refill?"

"A good server infers her patron's desires," Anko said. "She then fulfills them before she needs to be told to or else she gets her tight little ass spanked."

"What…"

"Alright you bitches it's almost that time. I don't know about you by my panties are soaking so can only guess you're in a similar state" the red-headed woman running the DJ booth said as the lights dimmed a little further once the firefighter stripper finished his routine and stepped off the stage accepting a towel from the woman that Kurenai recognized owned the Great Tree Shipping Company, which he wrapped around his hips as he began to mingle.

Kurenai noticed a hint of anticipation in the air as a result, although it was broken with laughter as Anko shouted, "Those of us that bother with them that is."

She took a moment to look around the room again and marveled at how while she knew quite a few of the women patrons, others were complete strangers. She recognized a group of kunoichi as being from Kumo, due to their appearing more and more often in the village lately. Although the fact that sitting at the table with the woman she knew was the jinchuriki of the two-tail cat were a pair of dark-skinned women native to the village also helped her identify their home. She recognized though that one of them also worked for the Great Tree Shipping Company and had helped defend the village from Pain. The other though had white hair and she couldn't place her although figured she most likely also called Kumo home. The last woman was a blond with a chest that could rival Tsunade's or her own students.

She found the fact that sitting just beyond them was a table full of Suna-nin a little surreal. Not that the entire night hadn't been that to begin with. However, what she found the oddest was how all the women seemed eager for what appeared to be the same reason. While she guessed that the next act might be the most popular, she couldn't really picture it being something all the women felt the same desire for.

A chair was pulled out next to Kurenai, which as Tsunade asked, "Is this seat taken?" Caused her to conclude the night couldn't get any more unreal as the last thing she would have expected was watching some male stripper while sitting next to her village's leader. But, she guessed it wasn't that strange an occurrence for the other women especially as Tsunade said, "Thank goodness. I feared I missed him."

Kurenai turned to Yuugao to ask what made the next act so special. But paused as she saw the server that Anko had yelled at had returned with her drink and was now sitting in her friends lap. The red-headed DJ speaking prevented Kurenai from asking about her friend's behavior. "Alright ladies, it's time for the main attraction. The man that puts the N into Club N, so give it up for that big dicked stud, Naruto."

Kurenai's mind went blank as it failed to process what it just heard as she focused on the stage. It also failed to reboot even as Naruto burst from behind the curtain while strutting down the stage. He wasn't wearing his standard clothes as instead he was wearing a jounin vest, over his bare chest, and a pair of standard shinobi pants. Reaching about mid-stage he spun and snatched a pair of panties out of the air which if Kurenai's brain was properly working she would have noted Temari had thrown.

She had just about convinced herself that what she was seeing was simply her dreaming. That at any moment, she would awake to find the orange dildo that she had been using to take care of her needs was buried inside her thus being the cause for the scenario unfolding before her. Still, she couldn't help thinking it was a very nice dream especially as Naruto leaned back displaying his taunt stomach as he opened the vest he wore, before letting if fall off his shoulders and down his arms. He then revealed his pants were anything but standard issue as he gripped them and ripped them off his legs causing the Velcro to give way. He tossed them away causing the women to howl as his cock was only covered by a banana hammock. Kurenai wet her very dry lips as much like the other men of the Club seemed to be, Naruto was extremely hung. In fact, she could almost picture him being the size of her dildo when hard making her wonder if the sex toy had actually been modeled after him as the name and color was meant to imply.

The idea that the rubber phallus might be, made her desire the one bouncing before her on stage all the more while Naruto rocked his hips. Her gaze was pulled away as the firefighter stripper seemed to be mirroring Naruto's movements before the Hokage. The man noticing her gaze smiled at her before opening the towel around his waist and used it as a barrier to shield Kurenai from his gyrations. Naturally though, it gave Tsunade and the women sitting on the other side a clear view of his large cock. Kurenai felt it prudent to warn the man that he was flashing the Hokage, but then she noticed the back of Tsunade's head peek out the edge of the towel. It quickly disappeared again, and for a moment Kurenai thought that perhaps the Hokage was blowing the stripper. She rejected it as being preposterous since she couldn't imagine the woman some considered the strongest kunoichi in the world to be giving a blowjob to a stripper in a room that comprised not just her own kunoichi, but those of Suna, Kumo, and possibly other countries. Not to mention she had recognized that Daimyo Koyuki was present although she recognized her primarily from her films.

Yet, it was Kurenai, who was most scandalized as the man dropped the towel to reveal that not only was Tsunade sucking him off. But he was busy fucking her mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world. Again, Kurenai's brain seemed to disconnect for a while as it tried to process what was going on. She vaguely paid attention as Naruto called her name and then almost robotically followed him as he guided her up onto the stage to sit her down on a chair.

She found the scene that was unfolding before her just as crazy as before, but it began to make much more sense as all the strippers had dropped their henges to reveal themselves as clones of Naruto. Still, she simply drank it in without really thinking too deeply as Tsunade's loss of control was apparently the signal all the other women had been waiting for. Her gaze settled on Ino, who was still on the dance floor but with her skirt hiked up as the clone behind her pumped her full of his cock. Sakura had dropped to her knees and her mouth was pressed to Ino's cunt as her tongue traced over both blondes' naught bits. It then settled on Yakumo, whose head was now buried in the lap of the clone she had been talking to as she vigorously sucked his cock. Her dress was pulled up as the clone she was sucking reached over her back to finger her soaked snatch. Her red-eyed gaze then focused on Hana, who was bouncing on the dick of the clone whose lap she had been using as a chair, while her mother had grabbed one and was on all fours on the ground as a copy of Naruto squatted over her studding her like a bitch in heat.

The curtains rose where Hinata had disappeared earlier to reveal a circular couched area with a bed at the center. Facing the stage on the bed was Hinata as she rode the cock of her Naruto clone while she fondled her heavy breasts. Around her on the couches were other women as they had their pussies licked, fingered, or fucked in various positions, one of whom was Naruto's mother Kushina.

She focused ahead as Tsunade was now titfucking her clone while Yuugao was standing and gripping the edge of the stage as she was fucked from behind while Anko was having her pussy liked by the female server. Seeing the pleasure etched on both purple haired women's faces, she understood that the answer to all her questions bore the same name. She looked to her side as Naruto watched his lovers with his clones and despite standing there completely naked said without shame, "I'm sure this…fuck…"

Kurenai didn't need an explanation, so instead she simply leaned forward and swallowed the proudly standing cock sticking out from Naruto's waist. Naruto didn't need any further permission then that as he placed a hand in her dark locks and began pumping his length into her mouth. Kurenai moaned as she tasted her first man in years, and found herself praying she wasn't simply dreaming because she didn't know if she could deal with reality if it were.

Naruto pulled free of her lips and was surprised as she almost lunged for his cock again. He moved to kneel before her, but she stopped him saying in a voice tinged with lust and need, "No, just fuck me. I need that cock buried deep inside me." Naruto didn't need to be told twice as Kurenai leaned back in the chair and gripping the back of it spread her legs wide for him. Naruto found the sight of her spread out before him, with her high heels on mesmerizing which, as he was standing like a statue, caused her to say desperately, "Hurry!"

Naruto shook himself awake and pushed her drenched panties to the side before burying his length inside her. Kurenai arched her back as she came with a howl as she was filled full of Naruto's meat. She instantly knew it was the same cock as the toy she had used when fantasizing about him, but no toy she found could compare to the warmth she was feeling from the real thing. Naruto began driving her wild as he fed and withdrew his cock while pushing on her thighs to keep her spread out for him. He rocked the chair back with each thrust and his powerful thrusts along with her feet wiggling about from the pleasure caused her shoes to fall to the ground. She didn't pay it any mind as it just allowed her toes to curl as she felt like she was having a continuous orgasm like smaller tremors preceding a major earthquake.

Naruto captured her mouth with her so she let go of the chair to wrap her hands around his neck as they made-out wetly. Without her grip on the chair though, she began to slide out of it, so he easily lifted her up and took the seat for himself. Kurenai, moaned into him as she began to lead grinding her pussy into him. Naruto though quickly regained control by gripping her hips and began bouncing her on his cock. He also continued to flex his hips so that every time he brought her down his upward thrust would drive him right into her womb. Feeling her tighten around him once more, he simply let go as she reached the apex of a stroke and let her weight impale her on his dick causing her to erupt into a fierce climax which turned her mind to mush as she writhed in his lap in pleasure.

The walls that Kurenai had tried to build to keep the sexual woman that she could be contained came crumbling down revealing the part of her that would never be content with a toy. No matter how magnificent the cock it had been molded after. Her eyes reflected this as she gave him a look that burned with lust as she placed her feet on the ground and began to set a steady pace. Aware that he hadn't cum yet she whispered, "Your cock feels so good. But... mmm… now I need to feel it cumming inside me." Her pace became quicker as she gripped the back of the chair now using it to drive herself down onto the cock as she panted, "I need to feel it filling my womb. It's been too long…please give it to me. Give me it. Give me your cock and cum. I want more."

Naruto groaned as her desire to milk his seed became frantic. He pushed her tits free of her dress before causing her to moan as he took a nipple into his mouth while he teased the other. Despite it causing her to tighten around him, she moaned, "More!"

Naruto looked a little surprised, but saw Yuugao let out a shout as she climaxed. He nodded to the clone that had just pleased her, and it leapt onto the stage. As it approached he asked, "So just how much more does Kurenai-sensei want?"

Kurenai moaned enjoying the way he had said her title like she was being a naughty instructor. She tightened around him as he pinched her nipple while she began to lazily ride him answering, "I want everything you have to give."

Naruto smirked as he said, "I can give a lot."

"Then do it," Kurenai said, she was partially surprised as she felt her underwear get pushed down enough to expose the cheeks of her ass. She looked over her shoulder and seeing the clone gave it a sultry smile. She then leaned forward enough that her sphincter was visible as the clone spread her ass. She then arched her back and shouted out, "Yes!" as the clone pushed its cock inside. Filled with two Naruto, Kurenai was in heaven as they worked together to pleasure her. Loving the sensation she announced, "Oh…damn… I can feel you both sliding together. Fuck…I want more." She then let out a shout as her ass and cunt began coiling around the cocks inside her as she came again.

The true Naruto having been buried in the warm heaven that was Kurenai couldn't bear it any further as she began to climax around him yet again. He groaned as he pushed his cock inside her as deep as he could before releasing his seed. His clone though continued to pump away as he filled her womb and bound her to him. When they both sagged though the clone pulled Kurenai off of him, and turned as another clone approached and slide right inside her just vacated pussy.

Kurenai groaned as the new arrival pumped in tandem with the clone buried inside her ass. The straps of her dress feel off her shoulders as she remained suspend between the two clones as she moaned contently, but still nonetheless moaned, "More."

Several clones having already pleased the women they had originally partnered with responded to the call climbing up onto the stage as the clone in her ass reached its limit. Kurenai stiffened as her anal passage was filled with warmth before moaning in loss as it pulled out and burst into smoke. The clone supporting her and growing weak itself lowered them to the stage where she began bouncing on its pole while three clones surrounded her.

Kurenai's mouth sought out the first clone to reach her and began sucking its dick greedily, while she grabbed the other two and began stroking them. Her tongue swirled around the cockhead while she energetically ran her hands over the others' shafts. She was in heaven and sent another clone there as well as the one buried in her pussy groaned pushing up into her and then let loose several streams of white cream before bursting into smoke.

The clone she was sucking was eager to have a chance to sample her cunt as well, before meeting its maker, so quickly pulled free of her sucking mouth. She whimpered, "No," wanting to taste his man cream, but she fell back as the clone guided her down to bury itself inside her pussy. She need not have worried as one of the two clones she had been stroking eagerly presented its dick to her which she happily gobbled down, while the other straddled her chest and placed its cock between her tits and sandwiched them around it.

Another group of clones approached with the first two kneeling and placing her hands around their shafts which she gladly began fisting. She hummed around the dick she was sucking as the clone fucking her began to rub her pussy. Hearing the one she was sucking groan as a result, she ran her tongue along the underside and began to swallow as her mouth was filled with its jizz. She swallowed it and then stuck out her tongue as the clone pressed between her tits shout, "Oh fuck," before letting fly several streams of its white cream. Most missed the mark coating her cheek and hair, but she paid it no mind as she raised her head to suck on the tip of the just fired pecker causing the clone to shutter before bursting into smoke.

She again felt her womb being topped off as the clone inside her lost it, joining its fellows as nothing but smoke. She didn't need to wait long for the next barrage of cum as the clones she had been stroking shuttered in her hands before coating her chest and dress, which was bunched around her waist, in seed.

The next group of clones waited for the smoke to clear before one knelt between her legs. She raised her hips as it pulled her underwear off, and then she was rolled over onto a clone that had lain beside her. She cooed contently as it slipped inside her pussy, while the clone that had removed her underwear knelt behind her and pushed its dick inside her ass. She raised her head and moaned, but it was cut short as another clone decided to take her mouth, her hands were also quickly guided to the shafts of a pair of clones.

Kurenai remained still accept for her hands pumping the clones and the bobbing of her head as she sucked the other. She let the ones that were buried in her pussy and butt do all the work as she simply basked in the pleasure. She wasn't really sure if she was building to another orgasm, or if she was simply enjoying one incredibly long one. All she did know was that she was awash in pleasure. A pleasure which intensified as she once more tasted the white sauce that she planned to make a permanent source of protein for her in the future. It spread to her back as the clones that she was stroking also came sending their seed flying to coat her there.

She sat back, and found herself at the center of a ring of cocks as the clones surrounding her fisted themselves. She did feel a bit worried as she didn't know if she would be able to handle them all, but then the two clones inside her surrendered to the pleasure they felt and flooded her in liquid heat that caused her to cum. As she did, the clones surrounding her having teased themselves to the point of having a hair trigger upon feeling the pleasure their fellows did all began spraying her with seed.

Kurenai at the center of the sticky shower and still high on the feeling of having her insides flooded to go along with the heat of the semen hitting her skin cried out in ecstasy as she came. She toppled over as the clones surrounding her burst into smoke leaving her almost covered from head to toe in cum. She rolled onto her back as she panted having never experienced such sexual joy. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them as she felt a pair of tongues licking the cum from her feet and legs. She felt a little self-conscious at how she had lost control as she saw that the two cleaning her were Hinata and Yakumo.

She tried to think of something to say, but failed as Yuugao crawled beside her. Running her fingers through some of the cum on her stomach she asked, "So, do you have any questions?"

Kurenai moaned as Hinata's tongue began running along her inner thigh as Yuugao sucked the cum from her fingers. She smiled weakly as she replied while feeling along the small of Yuugo's back where the foxmark that had marked her as a member resided, "How do I become a member and get one of these?"

Yuugao smiled as she lowered her face to her friend's answering, "You already are a member. Welcome to Club N, Kurenai. Welcome to our Family."


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 71: Welcome to Club N: Part II**

Samui snapped awake as a voice called, "Hey Samui, you finally convinced me to do an escort mission for that shipping company, and you're going to play hooky."

The blonde kunoichi felt a surge of panic, but she didn't show it with action partially due to her knowing her head would make her pay for it. But also because of the warm comforting weight that was lying atop of her chest. A weight which shifted groggily as Yugito removed her head from the comfortable flesh pillows that she had been using as she said annoyed at her sleep being disturbed, "Who the fuck gave Karui the access code to the elevator?"

"I did," Samui admitted earning her the former host of the two tails' ire. It increased as she asked, "Can you tell her I'll be down in a moment? I need to get in a quick shower."

Yugito's annoyance faded and she smiled as she said, "Yeah sure, you do smell like a thoroughly fucked woman should. Although, I'm pretty sure I smell the same."

Samui moaned as Yugito gave her pussy a quick rub before leaving the bed. She watched the woman grab the slip of a dress that she had worn to Club N the night before from the floor, and quickly pull it on. The wrinkled garment and her frizzy hair definitely gave the impression of a woman that had spent the evening drinking and then rutting the night away. For the women of the Hidden Thunder Inn, that had meant returning via the teleportation seal and then continuing with the K-clones that had pretended to be them in case someone came searching for them due to an emergency. She and Yugito had ended up in her apartment as they had been pleasured by the clones that they had partnered with until they had exhausted themselves. Samui briefly wondered where Mabui had retired with the clone she had commandeered, but figured that if Karui had seen her in the common area, she'd be yelling in an entirely different way.

As Yugito picked up her high heels while leaving the apartment, Samui had moved to begin cleaning herself up. She smiled though as Yugito called from the balcony that contained the apartments down to the common area, "Calm the fuck down Karui. Samui will be down in a moment."

 ****************************

Karui was about to respond in kind, but she stopped upon seeing the blonde jinchuriki walking across the balcony. The woman looked to have been in the midst of a walk of shame, but looking at her, Karui couldn't see any shame at all. In fact, she looked like the very definition of a woman who had thoroughly enjoyed herself the night before.

She watched Yugito head to a separate room and step inside making Karui wonder why the woman had apparently slept in the room that she had emerged from. When the door closed, she again looked around the large open room that served as the Hidden Thunder Inn. However, to the red head's eyes, she figured it looked more like a three story penthouse. She had never visited Mabui's home before as she hadn't been that close to her despite her being the Raikage's assistant. She had been surprised though when her teammate Samui had moved into the building along the same time as Yugito had. Mainly as while she could see the white haired assistant living in such a place. It was a little harder to picture the two blondes having the money to do so. Although, she had figured that due to a downturn in the Kumo Economy before it had joined the Alliance that the housing prices had fallen. It hadn't hit Mabui as hard primarily as her duties as the Raikage's assistant provide her with a steady stream of income.

Karui had heard that a company had bought the building Mabui had lived in along with several others. It had then renovated them. But to Karui is looked as if they hadn't so much fixed up the three floors where the three women lived, but had completely redesigned them. The first floor looked to serve as some sort of common area. There was a large television with several couches and chairs arranged around it set off to the side. There were other areas where people could sit and minge, such as a bar area, or dining table which had a door that led off to a kitchen nearby.

It also looked like during the redesign they had cut out the central floor and apartments so that the person from the first floor could look at the many doors along the second level that lined the walls which led to what she guessed were living quarters. The third floor looked to be a combination of the first and second comprising both living quarters as well as the areas set aside for other pursuits. She had heard that the roof had also been changed so that there was a pool along with a hot tub and training area. However, it was fenced off and a privacy barrier often sprung into existence when it was being used from her understanding. All in all, it did make Karui rather curious as to how her teammate had come up with the funds to live in such opulence.

She had come to believe that a part of it was due to Samui being one of the first to jump aboard the bandwagon in regards to the Great Tree Shipping Company establishing trade between the villages of Kumogakure, Sunagakure, and Konohagakure. While it had taken a while for Kumo's economy to rebound due to the increased trade, those that had worked with the company in the beginning had apparently reaped some serious benefits. When most of Kumo's shinobi had been scrambling to get assigned B or A ranked missions, those that had worked with the Konoha based shipping company had been able to count on a steady stream of them, including the high payouts they received from the company's Gold Level Shipments. Since Samui and Yugito had been two of the earliest and at present were the only two kumo-nin trusted with Gold Level Shipments, not to mention Mabui being one of the people that had often worked the stall to assign the missions, Karui figured they had cleaned up. A benefit that the rest of the village was now enjoying as more and more jobs were passed their way as people began to feel the effects of the increased trade.

Karui had been rather stubborn about joining in, particularly with helping a Konoha company establish itself in her home village. Her primary reason being that she still hadn't exactly forgiven the village that had given birth to the man that had tried to kidnap her teacher. But, looking around the penthouse where three of the first women to have done so got to live, she didn't wonder if perhaps her stubbornness had caused her to miss out. Still, it had taken Samui quite a bit of convincing to get her teammate to go along on an escort mission destined for Konoha.

What had actually convinced her though was the pay which was deep into the A territory and bordering S-rank. Naturally, in most cases such a mission would be loaded with danger, since while it wasn't exactly spoken of, most Shinobi Villages didn't just take their customers at their word. In fact, in Kumo at least, although she was sure it was the case in the others as well, the Intelligence Division gathered intel not just on what the other Shinobi Villages were up to. But what was going on in the surrounding towns, villages, and cities within their own borders. The reason for this was obviously to know what kind of danger the village would be sending its shinobi into. However, despite having a rather keen understanding of what was going on around them and in neighboring territories. In the past, the Shinobi villages would let the Daimyo's samurai or magistrates deal with the threats which they apparently rarely did, and would only step in should they be given a mission. Naturally, this was because for all intents and purposes the Shinobi villages were simply paid mercenaries on retainer of the particular Daimyo in whose territory their village was located. This meant that they were allowed to contract with others, but at the end of the day they were beholden to the Daimyo. However, in this arrangement the Shinobi village only prospered when they were given missions. So actively removing threats was actually harmful to their economies.

That was one thing that Karui could claim wholeheartedly was a true benefit of the Alliance her village had entered into, which was that there was actually now a discretionary budget to deal with threats which they were aware of, but hadn't reached the point to where civilians were desperate enough to hire shinobi. After all, depending on the threat it was a major expense to hire shinobi to deal with even minor bandit groups as they often had at least one missing-nin. This automatically meant a mission would have a B designation or above. In most cases this was usually well outside the price range of your average Civilian. This coupled with the fact that most governors didn't exactly account for hiring shinobi in their budgets, which depending on the threat could break them, so they would let the situation linger until forced into a corner or the civilians pooled their resources. This meant that by the time shinobi were called in; they were often accepting the life-savings of people that had truly been desperate. This didn't exactly endear them to the civilians they were helping in most cases. Although, they still tended to recognize the skill and bravery involved.

Which was why to Karui, felt it was such a nice change of pace to be sent into a town or village before things reached such a critical point. It had highlighted for her that the bandit groups weren't exactly idiots either, as they had been caught completely by surprise when a team sent by the Raikage using his discretionary funds had decimated them. In hindsight, she figured it made sense as the bandits likely kept track of when a mission request was sent so they could either leave for safer territory. Or, dig in and fight. Being attacked without a mission request being sent through the normal channels had completely blindsided them. It also caused the bandits to begin operating with less impunity. Since, they could no longer count on the fact that Kumo was going to wait until a mission was received; it meant that they had to be careful in committing acts which would earn them the Raikage's consideration.

However, the missions handed out using the discretionary funds did tend to pay much less than similar ranked missions that were received under the more traditional request system. This was due to the Raikage trying to make those funds last, since the budget did fluctuate unlike with how the missions were assigned before as all the fees were included up front. Still, there was no shortage of volunteers for them since it did allow the Shinobi of Kumogakure a chance to act more like the heroes that they dreamed of being as children, rather than simply well compensated mercenaries. Plus, with traditional missions still being received from countries without Shinobi Villages, the increased trade, and companies like the Great Tree Shipping Company paying a premium for their services, there was plenty of work to be had. Not to mention, it did have the added benefit of Civilians outside of Kumo beginning to change their view of shinobi.

But looking around the Penthouse that Samui and the others called home, it appeared her teammate's personal life had enjoyed even greater benefits then the village. She had also noticed an increased happiness in Samui over the past year. No small feat considering she still wore a calm mask most of the time. Yet, Karui had seen behind it occasionally mostly when on missions when the woman seemed to be staring off into the distance. She wasn't always looking same way, but Karui would bet money that the same subject was always on her mind in those moments. Another change of note that Karui had noticed in Samui was how the busty blond never seemed to mention her assets in the negative. In the past, she had been able to almost count the minutes before Samui would allude to how her breasts were bothering her. It had always annoyed the red-head primarily since she was rather sensitive to her small by comparison bust. Yet, that seemed to be a complaint of the past. Karui had asked about it once when they had visited a hotsprings together, and remembered a content smile appearing on her teammate's face as she mentioned finding a massage therapist that had helped her. Karui had asked about who it was thinking she could stand to enjoy a good massage, especially one that could make even a small smile appear on the blonde's face. But all Samui had replied with was, "I'll consider introducing you to him someday."

Karui again looked around and figured the massage therapists name was the least of the things that Samui was holding out on her about. But she couldn't exactly blame her, since although they were teammates; she had never been particularly close to the blonde. In fact, most times when Bee wasn't on a mission with them, Karui had always figured that Samui was counting the minutes before they could go their separate ways. It had been an arrangement that Karui had been fine with as well, but as she saw Samui appearing from the room Yugito had moments before, suggesting the two had been out partying, a part of her felt like she was missing out. Particularly as her love life was flatlining since the boyfriend that she had been seeing put the kibosh on their relationship when she had made it clear her aspirations were to be more than a baby factory. She rarely talked about it, particularly since while most shinobi villages made use of kunoichi, it was with the caveat that many viewed their true duty as producing the next generation. Karui aspired to become Kumo's first woman Kage, and while she would like to achieve that dream with a man by her side who supported her. She was finding that a difficult thing to find.  
 ******************************** *  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," Samui said shortly after Karui turned towards her. She was rather nervous despite the calmness her voice conveyed since her foxmark was telling her that Mabui was nearby, but she couldn't see the Raikage's secretary. As such, she believed that Karui's appearance had caught the woman by surprise.

As she made her way to the staircase that lead down to the first level, Samui detected a slight tone of hurt mixed in with curiosity as the red-head asked, "Late night?"

Recalling the memories she couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she replied, "Early morning."

Karui's amber eyes reflected the hurt that she likely felt at being excluded. She didn't comment on it due to their having more of a professional relationship then one based on friendship, but still her curiosity on what she missed caused the dark skin woman to ask, "Were there any hot guys there?"

"Only one," Samui replied feeling a cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck as she approached the closet where her sandals and tool pouch were stored. Hoping to distract Karui, she asked, "Can you call the elevator? It sometimes takes a moment to arrive to this floor."

"I guess those are the hardships of those living in the lap of luxury, huh?"

Samui arched an eyebrow, but didn't comment as Karui went to go enter the code that she had been given which would allow the elevator to reach their floor. She opened the closest door, and found Mabui kneeling as she sat on her Naruto clone's lap. She was slowly riding his cock as he kept his hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her moans from coming out. Samui felt her pussy begin to moisten at the sight as she temporarily forgot about her guest. She remembered her place though as she heard the ding of the elevator so quickly leaned in to grab her sandals and ninja pouch. She did kiss the clone saying, "See you soon," before closing the closet.

Hurriedly pulling her sandals on and treating Karui to the rear sight of the normally unflappable woman looking somewhat less than serene. She made a final adjustment just as she stepped into the elevator causing Karui to ask, "What's the rush?"

"I just remembered that I have a massage appointment scheduled," Samui said as the doors to the elevator closed. "I'm starting to feel a need for some relief."

"Considering that we are late to meet the wagon that we are escorting back to the Leaf, you're going to have to miss it," Karui said with a frown.

"Oh, I don't think so. The man I go to see about relief actually lives in Konoha," Samui replied feeling Mabui's pleasure through her foxmark leaving her with the image that she and the clone had likely spilled out of the closet as soon as the doors had closed.

She could see Karui actually perk up in interest since she had politely shot down her previous inquiries about who she was seeing. Giving her a smile, she asked, "Would you like to see if he can pencil you in an appointment? I'm sure once you've felt his hands on you, you'll agree it is life altering."

"Don't you think you are overselling it," Karui asked a small smile of amusement appearing. "It's just a massage."

Samui surprised Karui as she saw the woman give her a large wide smile that in all her years of working with her, she couldn't remember seeing. But, something told her that in the life she had within the Hidden Thunder Inn, it was something that appeared quite often.  
 ******************************** *  
Konan fought back a sigh as she concluded her pitch to the Suna council about reforming the Akatsuki and Councilor Gazo waited all of a heartbeat to shout, "You have got to be joking,"

A small smile graced her lips though as Temari groaned, and her mother Karura said in a stern whisper, "For fuck's sake do you need to yell." She blushed as she realized what she said so quickly added, "Please forgive my outburst."

Konan's gaze lingered on the mother and daughter for a moment, who both looked like they were nursing some rather powerful hangovers. Konan felt a moment of disappointment at missing out on the induction of the new woman the night before, but judged it was the correct call considering the current state of the two Suna kunoichi. Her gaze moved to Pakura, who also looked like she hadn't wanted to drag herself out of bed. Being mindful of the women's plight she replied calmly, "If it was a joke, Councilor Gazo, then I traveled a great deal for nothing it would seem considering the lack of laughter."

Gazo scowled, but before he could reply Councilor Sajo leaned forward asking, "While stated bluntly, surely you can see where Councilor Gazo is coming from. It was a member of Akatsuki operating under your orders that kidnapped our Kazekage, and tried to destroy our entire village. Not to mention your organization harbored one of our greatest traitors."

Konan nodded as she replied, "I can do little to change what has happened. I can only give my word that this new incarnation of Akatsuki only hopes to work towards maintaining the current peace that exists between the Shinobi Villages."

"And what good is the word of a criminal," Gazo said quickly.

"Please remember that you are addressing my guest," Gaara said hastily, prompting a half-hearted apology from the Council member.

While not a Hardliner like most of his fellow councilors, at least those that were members from before Gaara was made Kazekage, Councilor Sajo proved his even temperament as he said, "Again, Councilor Gazo's words while harsh, do contain more than their fair share of truth."

Temari risked aggravating the ringing in her head as she said coming to her fellow Family member's defense, "Let's not forget that while we technically might have labeled Akatsuki a criminal group after Deidara's kidnapping of Gaara, for most of its inception it was an organization dedicated to bringing peace to the Land of Rain."

"None dispute that fact," a councilor named Ryusa replied, "However, even after its terrorist inclinations were discovered could one not claim their goal was still bringing about peace. Not to mention, we only have the Lady Konan's word that its goals were simply peace in its founding days. For all we know, their goals simply were small till they recruited men capable of forcing their ideals of peace upon the rest of us a reality."

Konan leveled her gaze on the councilor before countering calmly, "Much as you of the Five Great Shinobi Villages forced your ideals of peace on those of us from minor countries and villages."

Ryusa frowned but replied, "I'm afraid you will have to level that particular charge against Konoha. Suna had no role in the tragedies that befell your country. That fault lies squarely between Iwa, Konoha, and Hanzo."

"I am not leveling any such charge against you," Konan stated, "However, can you say the same for the countries that do share a border with you?" The councilor knew better than to deny that his village had likely caused suffering in the minor countries that the Land of Wind shared borders with so remained silent. Accepting his lack of reply as acquiescence to her point she continued, "This is not a forum though to bring up old grievances. Some newer than others true, but ultimately they are a product of a world that we can all agree is deeply flawed. Recently, all of us have made strides though to correct those flaws. The Alliance between Kumogakure, Amegakure, Konohagakure, and Sunagakure has shown all those present the benefits of working together."

Gazo interrupted as he said, "Granted, I can't deny that there have been short term benefits, but the issue I take with singing the praises of this Alliance is that in time they always fall apart, and then we'll be at each other's throats again."

"It is thinking like that which insured those past alliances failed," Karura stated quickly to mitigate the pain speaking would cause her.

Gazo scowled at the woman, still not used to a former Hardliner singing the praises of the current Alliance. Particularly considering Karura's past vehemence whenever the old treaty with Konoha had been mentioned. Although, he had been annoyed when she had been given a seat on the council and revealed her new political beliefs. Having spoken to her about them when he had tried to bring her back over to his way of thinking, he could admit that he could understand why she saw the world through a different prism. Particularly, as she had explained that it was through that treaty between the Third Hokage and Kazekage, that her son Gaara had found the friend that helped guide him to become the current Kage and abandon the dark path her letting him become the Jinchuriki of the One-Tails had set him down. Still, while he could understand why she would come to believe in the current Alliance, he still thought of such thinking as naïve so replied, "It is thinking like that which has proved correct more often than not. This Alliance is only a few years old. The Second Shinobi World War lasted over a decade and saw alliances form and fail, only to reform again all throughout. I'm willing to give peace a chance, but don't ask me to believe this current calm is the new norm."

"The goal is to ensure that it is," Gaara said his calm voice being a perfect punctuation to remind those present what they should be striving for. Focusing on Konan, he stated, "Having been one that needed to be forgiven for my past actions, I can understand why you wish to redeem the name Akatsuki. It is a legacy left of your past comrades before Tobi stained it with his darkness. I feel it also is prudent to remind those here that the Lady Konan is here merely as a kindness to explain her goals. She does not need our permission to proceed."

"I thank you Lord Kazekage," Konan said inclining her head. "However, some of my goals would require the aid of Sunagakure to work as I have envisioned."

'How so?" Sari asked before blushing since she wasn't a member of the Suna council, but served as Gaara's aide.

Her boyfriend covered for her breach of protocol by stating, "A fair question."

Konan gave a slight smile before answering, "When Akatsuki was first founded our goal was simply to establish peace in the Lands of Rain. After Yahiko's death, and Nagato and I lost our way, the goal changed to force peace upon all the Shinobi Lands. After all, Danzou's betrayal showed us that even if we succeeded it wouldn't stop the other villages from meddling in our affairs in order to further their own goals. This is something which in essence is likely still going on in the minor countries that border the Five Great Elemental Countries. No place was this shown greater recently then when Naruto Uzumaki revealed Iwagakure's actions in the city that borders Fang and Claw. There it was revealed that Iwa was stirring resentment to cause a civil war to erupt with the most likely result being them stepping in to quell the chaos."

Another Hardliner named Gouza asked sounding indignant, "Are you accusing us of operating in a similar manner as Danzou and his Root? If so, I for one must say that I…"

Due in part to the loudness, Pakura said, "Give it a rest? Let's not forget that Joseki was running his own off the book operations. That isn't the point she's trying to make."

Konan nodded before stating, "My point was to explain that these actions are still going on, not to assign blame. After all, it isn't always inherently wrong since if a local government is seen as Pro-Suna then you would naturally act to insure that it remains so. But, ultimately when these actions take on their darker nature it does cause people to mistrust or even hate the Five Great Shinobi Villages."

"How does Akatsuki fit into stopping this mistrust?" Gaara asked sincerely as he hadn't consulted Konan beforehand in order to gauge his council's reactions in a more honest light. He was aware enough that although he believed in Naruto's vision. He didn't want his own to be clouded by it, since as Gazo pointed out, since their inception the Shinobi Villages the natural state of being was as enemies. So, while he did believe in his friend, he also had to be sure that he always operated with Suna's best interests in mind; otherwise he would be doing them a disservice.

"As you are aware, Daimyo Toki is making plans to create an alliance of minor countries," Konan explained leaning back in her chair. "She is having difficulty getting all the principle players together since some of the feuds between those countries run as deep as they do among the Major ones. But, I believe it is only a matter of time before they realize the benefits, if only to prevent further Iwagakure plots from taking shape. Many of these countries do not have Shinobi Villages instead they rely primarily on villages like Suna, although in the past Konoha received most of those requests."

"A perk they enjoyed under the old treaty," Gouza said snidely.

To many of those present surprise it was Gazo that quickly said, "Perhaps, but one that they have rectified under the new alliance." He sent a small nod to Karura aware that she would have likely made a similar counter argument before continuing, "As such, jobs that we used to receive from countries like the Land of Birds have been returning. Yet, if I'm correct in what you are about to suggest then that might no longer be the case. Instead, it seems that you are hoping to use this reborn Akatsuki as a means to poach jobs from us."

Konan shook her head as she folded her hands on the table before her to reply, "I can assure you that will not be the case. But, it might affect you receiving jobs from these countries that is true."

"How can it be both?" Gouza said mockingly, but wilted as he received several dark glares from the female councilors present due to his tone aggravating their hangovers.

Konan let him wilt for a moment longer before answering, "Akatsuki will not be a group accepting missions for pay, but one acting with the best interests of the Alliance at heart. Akatsuki will act as an organization to insure that plots such as what Iwagakure has put in place in Paradise City are exposed. We will also act to hunt down the remnants of Tobi's forces as although they might be weakened. We cannot take it for granted that they are still not out there plotting. Being unaligned with a particular village will give us the leeway to search locations that would be closed off to the Villages that make up the Alliance."

Sajo leaned forward in interest, but pointed out, "Not to call you a liar Lady Konan, but you can't exactly claim not to have an allegiance to a village or country."

"I am aware," Konan said due to her dual role as village leader and Daimyo of Rain. "Which is why I want for the core members of this new Akatsuki to be comprised of shinobi from other countries as well. That would include Sunagakure. It would be my hope that people seeing that our members come from outside Ame would reinforce the idea it is not just an extension of Amegakure. Furthermore, it should quiet concerns among the Alliance that we are trying to pull the wool of your eyes."

"And what about those much vaunted Minor Countries?" Gouza asked mockingly.

Konan gave a frosty smile as she explained, "They would be rather pleased with the idea I'm sure. A huge reason so many came to Tobi's Akatsuki with requests was because the minor countries opinions of you and the other major villages were never that high." She could see quite a few of the councilors were rather shocked by her pronouncement so explained, "Do not forget. Most of the fighting during the previous Shinobi World Wars was done in our backyards. When those wars began to bleed into your countries you quickly sued for peace. It has long been believed that the reason we minor countries exist in the first place is to act as buffers so you don't feel the full effect of your actions. I will not belittle the lives lost during those wars, but how often have your homes been burned to ash for a war not of your making."

The Blue haired woman's tone hadn't hidden her bitterness from the memories of her past. She suspected that as it was one of the few times that she had conveyed an emotion during the meeting, her point was not lost on even the Hardliners present.

For Karura, who had only seen Konan express happiness since meeting her due to her relationship with Naruto it was a sobering experience, so although she had conspired with the blue-haired woman to insure the meeting went her way, believed it was the proper course of action as she said, "I think we should put that matter to a vote. But, regardless of whether the council decides to support the reforming of Akatsuki, I would like to put my name forth as a potential member."

She did regret it slightly as several hardliners began reacting loudly, but she smiled as Konan said, "I gladly accept your offer. Afterwards, we can meet up with the other woman that I've recruited."

Konan then sat back to watch the Suna Councilors argue over the matter. Confident that they would ultimately agree since Karura's statement had made it apparent that it was going to happen regardless. Konan felt a happiness settle over her as she took the first steps to redeeming Yahiko and Nagato's legacy. Her chakra although already red, grew a shade or two brighter as she thought of the man that despite having a reason to despise that legacy still supported her in her own ambitions.

 ******************************** *  
Kurenai was surrounded in warmth as she slowly came awake which was the first sign that despite how crazy it seemed, the night before had actually happened. As the fog of sleep cleared, the events after she had let herself go began to replay for her to show her how she ended up nestled between Naruto and Yuugao. Her lips curled upwards as she recalled making out with Yuugao after she had welcomed her to what she called the Family. But, the ANBU captain soon pulled away to help her to her feet as she, Hinata, and Yakumo helped her off the stage.

She had been surprised at not feeling more self-conscious about what had happened afterwards as she was taken away, but supposed it helped that most of the women present were in similar states of dishevel. Those not currently still with a clone had clapped or raised a glass towards her. Another reason Kurenai figured she had not been too bothered by her letting her lusts run rampant was due to Anko taking the female server that she had learned was actually the Daimyo of Vegetable onto the stage where she removed the tape covering her nipples and after donning a harness with a familiar orange dildo had begun to ravage her. While Anko had been pumping the plastic phallus into Haruna, she had turned her face to begin sucking a Naruto clone that was standing next to her.

Kurenai having lost track of the real Naruto wondered if the one on stage was him, and had felt a pang of emotion she hadn't really been able to place. She supposed a part of it was perhaps regret at her actions, since it seemed that now that he had his fun with her, she was being ushered off so he could enjoy himself some more. But before the emotion took hold, she was led into a room filled with showers. There the three women with her began tenderly cleaning her of the sweat and cum coating her skin. Kurenai moaned sleepily recalling the sight of Hinata kneeling before her as she began to suck the cum from her pussy while Yuugao and Yakumo continued to soap up her body. She shivered as she recalled coating her student's face in her cream as she came from Hinata's talented tongue. The Hyuuga had then let her taste her flavor which had been combined with Naruto's by standing and kissing her.

The shivering from her recalling the erotic memories prompted the warm body next to her to pull her tighter against him causing Kurenai to awaken a little more as a smile graced her lips. She nudged her face into the shoulder she was using as a pillow while she reminisced on after being cleaned; she was given a robe which she wore as she appeared through the doorway on the opposite side of the shower room. There she found Naruto wearing similar attire and looking like he had just enjoyed a shower as well.

He gave her a charming smile as he said, "Hey, long time, no see."

Kurenai couldn't help letting out a small snort of amusement as she replied, "Actually, it seems we've seen quite a bit more of each other than we are used to."

Naruto chuckled as he nodded. "True." He then folded his arms across his chest as he added, "I guess before we talk about where this leads us, it is time for me to explain to you the truth of the world you now find yourself in."

To say that Kurenai was surprised to learn all that entailed with becoming Naruto's lover would be an understatement. Granted, there were parts she had already suspected, such as her being the last woman in the Hidden Eddy Inn to learn of his secret, or sleep with him. But, that she had also gained a kind of functional immortality, or that so much of the positive development between the Shinobi Villages was due to him and his lovers was something which had never even occurred to her. In truth, a part of her wanted to ask if he could remove the immortality and pretend the night had simply been a dream. After all, before that night she had been a woman that had been willing to deny herself the joy of a relationship and of sexual gratification because she felt she deserved neither. Yet, now she had learned she was being gifted with both on a silver platter and it might last for all eternity, which considering the happiness that she could detect from women like Yuugao made Kurenai aware of how badly she wanted it.

After explaining everything Naruto had asked, "So what do you think?"

Kurenai wasn't sure so replied, "Honestly, I think I need to sleep on it in order to process everything."

Naruto nodded before giving her a knowing smile as he said, "I understand. If you want, I can show you the entrance which leads to our apartments. The Den is connected to the Hidden Eddy Inn."

For Kurenai, his simple response caused the woman inside her that wanted everything being offered, to grab hold and shake the portion that wanted to let the guilt she felt rule their life. Primarily as it highlighted for her how Naruto was able to make his many relationships work. After all, despite having seen her in a way few could claim to have, it obviously hadn't lessoned his respect for her. Furthermore, rather than trying to compel her to accept him or pushing the benefits of joining him like a salesman trying to force a sale, he had simply given her the facts and was now giving her time to draw her own conclusions.

Yet, there was something else that she found that she wanted from him at the moment and figured it would be a way to further confirm that he was the man that she suspected him of being. "There's a bed right here."

Naruto had been in the process of turning to escort her from the Den's Master Bedroom when she had spoken. He turned back towards her replying, "I wasn't sure if you would be comfortable about sleeping down here. The others plan to keep partying the night away, and I can't promise one or two will not make their way in here."

Kurenai smiled coyly before stating, "There's room."

"That there is," Naruto replied with a smile which she suspected was born of memories created on the large bed. Yet, rather than trying to use her words as an opening to create some with her, he began to walk towards her on his way to the shower room stating, "Sleep well Kurenai. I'll ask that they try to keep their activities from spilling in here."

As he was near Kurenai grabbed his hand and when he stopped asked, "Can you stay with me? I…it would be nice if at least for tonight I could fall asleep in a bed with someone next to me."

Naruto's blue eyes stared into her red one and although she wanted him to kiss her, and suspected he wanted the same, he refrained as he answered, "As you wish." He led her to the bed, and climbed on first. Kurenai waited a moment longer, her hesitance due to her being unsure if she should follow the urge she felt from seeing the blond man on the bed. She resisted the desire to leap upon him and feel the pleasure he was capable of giving her again. But, she did drop her robe to reveal her nakedness to him. She had enjoyed the look of desire that appeared in his gaze, but she simply climbed into the bed next to him. She snuggled her body next to him and was glad she had disrobed so her skin could absorb as much of his warmth as possible which caused her to fall asleep within moments.

She wasn't sure when Yuugao had joined them, but could tell the woman was also naked as she was pressed into Kurenai's back. Kurenai although her eyes were still closed could tell that although still wearing his robe, it had opened at some point exposing much of his front. She was tempted to open her eyes to view the cock which had reinvigorated her, but wasn't sure if she would be able to stop with just a glance. She felt Naruto shiver and then let out a soft groan. She found it strange that he would be cold considering how he had warmed her. Yet, she quickly realized it wasn't due to the room temperature as she heard a wet slurping noise.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked down Naruto's body to meet the soft lavender white eyes of Hinata. Her student let Naruto's cock go with a pop before it was quickly swallowed by Yakumo as the Hyuuga tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Giving her sensei a joyful smile, she said, "Good morning Kurenai-sensei. Did you sleep well?"

Yakumo after bobbing her head over Naruto's length several times answered for her teacher as she said, "Oh you know she did. Especially from the smile she wore as she was sleeping."

Hinata nodded before lowering her face to Naruto's cock where she ran her tongue over one side, while the Kurama clan leader gave the other a similar treatment. The two women then each rose up to the tip, where they each kissed it while trying to kiss each other rolling their tongues about to push it between them.

Naruto groaned from the attention before his eyes popped open. He looked down and let out another pleased moan as he couldn't resist pumping his hips. But as his gaze settled on Kurenai, he tried to say, "Oh shit, girls you know I love waking up like this, but…"

His voice was silenced as Kurenai decided her mind had been made up the moment she had asked Naruto to lay with her so kissed him. He stiffened in surprise at first, but relaxed into it moments later. As he enjoyed the taste of Kurenai's lips, he could feel her hand traveling down his stomach until she gripped the base of his manhood. He groaned as she began to stroke what Hinata and Yakumo couldn't swallow as they took turns sucking his cock.

Kurenai pulled away to stare into the pleasure filled eyes of the man that she was going to take as a lover going forward. Not as a desperate woman whose lusts had overcome her reason for a time, but with the belief she could potentially build something beautiful with him. Looking down where her two students were working together to pleasure the dick which had made her feel incredible she realized it wasn't only with him that she would be building a future with. Giving a sultry smile she said, "Okay girls, let sensei have a turn."

She smirked as her two students complied with a quick, "Yes Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai kissed down Naruto's stomach before reaching his dick which while still giving it slow strokes, she ran her tongue around the head of it. Naruto groaned as her tongue swirled around his cockhead, while her hand traveled over his shaft. She then kissed the end, before slowly engulfing him with her wet, warm mouth. She moaned around him as Naruto lifted her hips so that she straddled his head and quickly began to dine on her pussy.

Their actions awoke the last kunoichi on the bed, who smiled upon seeing her friend lying atop of her lover while giving and receiving pleasure. Her gaze drifted to the two kunoichi kneeling at the foot of the bed as they watched their teacher suck the man they shared and could tell they were also happy to see Kurenai embracing the life that had been offered to her. Moving to join them, Yuugao positioned herself between Hinata and Yakumo before asking amused, "So Kurenai, would you say after last night that you got what you wanted or what you needed?"

Kurenai let Naruto's dick go as she moaned loudly from the blond's tongue probing her depths. Meeting her friend's eyes, the dark-haired beauty answered, "Both!'

Yuugao smiled, as Kurenai returned to pleasing Naruto's rod. Addressing the two younger women, the ANBU Captain said, "Don't let her have all the fun girls. She's liable to hog him all to herself."

Hinata and Yakumo shared a smile before they leaned forward to join the jounin in using their tongues to bath Naruto's dick. A short time later they also began to moan as Yuugao knelt between them and slipped her middle finger into each of their wet snatches. Yuugao's pussy began to coat her thighs in its honey as she watched the three women take turns taking him into their mouths hoping to entice his dick into releasing its cream filling.

Hinata and Yakumo were currently waiting for their turn to pleasure his shaft so busied themselves by sucking on his balls. A few heartbeats later, Kurenai let him go with a wet slurp as she sat back on Naruto's face and began to fondle her breasts. Hinata quickly seized the moment and replaced her teacher's mouth over his cock. Focusing her tongue on the underside of his head she felt him swell and hummed around his length as she prepared to receive his seed.

Kurenai let out a wail as she began to climax from Naruto's tongue. He then groaned into her as he began filling Hinata's mouth in turn. The Hyuuga caught his seed until she couldn't hold anymore. She then pulled away with a pop catching a string of cum on her cheek. But, before she was hit by another Yakumo quickly capped the cum geyser which she swallowed down eagerly.

Hinata smiled as her teacher stared at the cum coating her face hungrily and then opened her mouth to show her the lion's share. She then pulled the red-eyed woman into a kiss where they passed his thick essence between them. Yuugao removed her fingers from Hinata and Yakumo as she frowned at being left out. She waited until Yakumo let Naruto's cock go as she began to swallow his seed to grab hold of it and finding him still hard said, "Well since no one saw fit to share with me. I'll have to see about coaxing out some for myself."

Naruto finished drinking Kurenai's essence and slipped from beneath the kunoichi as she heatedly made out with Hinata. Sitting up, he smiled at Yuugao as she sank down on his cock to say, "Now there's no need to be selfish. I'm nowhere near tapped out yet."

Yuugao smirked, but simply pulled him into a fierce kiss as she began grinding herself into him. She moaned as much from the cock buried inside her as from the taste of Kurenai that still coated his lips and tongue. She felt someone press into her back as their hands came around to begin fondling and teasing her breasts. She ended the kiss and looked over her shoulder to find Yakumo was kneeling behind her. Yuugao let out a moan as the Kurama began to pinch her nipples while she began to place kisses along her neck and shoulder. She tightened her grip on the blond as he cupped her ass, and began to bounce her on his cock causing it to pound against her core in a steady rhythm. She locked her feet behind him and pulled herself tight against his body trapping Yakumo's hands between them. Still, the Kurama leader simply began tonguing the ANBU woman's ear causing her to shiver between the two bodies she was sandwiched between.

Yuugao leaned her head back against Yakumo shoulder as her pussy began to coil around Naruto's drilling shaft. Her increased tightness made her quite aware of when his cock began to grow even larger letting her know her womb's thirst was about to be quenched. Naruto slammed her down on him fully causing her to scream as he began to fill her with his seed. She tightened her grip around him as she climaxed before falling back into Yakumo who gently set her down.

The ANBU captain mewed softly as Yakumo leaned over her to begin licking up the cum that was emerging from the sated woman's snatch. Naruto looked over his shoulder to see that both Hinata and Kurenai were lying side by side as they continued to kiss while rubbing each other's bodies. Sliding up behind Hinata, he raised her leg in the air asking, "Do you mind if I join?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Hinata replied before moaning as Naruto's cock penetrated her.

Naruto moved slowly within the Hyuuga as Kurenai leaned back to take in the sight of her student being taken by the blond. She then caused both of them to moan as she reached for where they were joined and began to rub them. Her actions prompted Naruto to speed up, along with Hinata beginning to rock her hips along with her sensei's rubbing. Kurenai felt a presence behind her so looked back to find Yakumo had joined them. She felt something hard being pressed against her pussy so looked down to find that the Kurama had donned a similar harness as Anko had worn the night before. Spotting a cabinet door ajar which was located between two of the many pillowed benches built into the wall of the room, Kurenai guessed it was where the women stored the toys that they used to entertain themselves while waiting for a chance to join Naruto on the bed.

She moaned as Yakumo lifted her leg in the same way Naruto had Hinata's and then slipped the orange dildo inside her. As the woman moved at a similar pace as Naruto, Kurenai looked over her shoulder to begin kissing the woman that she had trained in the art of genjutsu. Their tongues rolled about wildly before she gasped as Hinata began to rub her pussy like she was massaging the blue haired woman's.

Soon both Naruto and Yakumo began to speed up. This caused the soft moans of Kurenai and Hinata to grow in volume as there depths were more vigorously explored. Kurenai was surprised as Hinata moaned vulgarly, "Oh, fuck…yes Naruto… don't stop. I… I want your cum inside me. Fuck me harder…"

Naruto followed his lover's request as he began fiercely stabbing her with his cock. This caused Hinata's to stop her rubbing of Kurenai's snatch as she instead grabbed the woman for support. Kurenai felt her pussy grow even more desirous of the orgasm Yakumo's thrusts were building within her. Looking back at the brown-haired woman, who was using a copy of Naruto's dick to fuck her, she said, "Yakumo, it seems you're falling behind. I know you can fuck me harder than this."

Yakumo smirked from the tone Kurenai used which reminded her of when she had been teaching her. "Yes, sensei," the kunoichi replied as she redoubled her efforts.

Kurenai moaned loudly as her core was prodded over and over again by the rubber phallus. "That's good… just a little more…faster…"

Despite Yakumo's efforts, Hinata reached her end first as she cried out, "Yes! I'm Cumming!"

Kurenai watched Naruto jam his dick all the way inside the Hyuuga as he pumped her womb to excess with his cum. Her own climax as a result caught her by surprise as Yakumo followed suit. The pressure against her core caused her to bury her face into Hinata's breasts as she cried out in release. The increased pressure Yakumo felt as Kurenai's cunt bore down on the false cock as she tried to extend the woman's orgasm by pumping it more caused her to reach her end as well.

Kurenai watched Naruto place his face against Hinata's as he held her tight while they recovered their breath. Yakumo mirrored his actions as she snuggled tighter against Kurenai. The four of them wore contented smiles as Yuugao said teasingly, "Sure, leave me out again. I'm really starting to regret giving you those answers Kurenai."

Kurenai laughed lightly as she stared down at the foot of the bed where Yuugao sat with her legs spread as she rested her arms on her knees. "I'm sorry to hear that, because there's no going back for either of us." She climbed from between her two students to crawl towards Yuugao, then to punctuate her point she kissed the ANBU captain passionately. She pulled back with hooded eyes as a thin trail of saliva connected them, before then lowering her face between her friend's thighs. Yuugao moaned out as her tongue began to dance over her slit. She felt a shift behind her and moaned into the flavorful pussy she was enjoying as Naruto knelt behind her to push his cock inside.

Griping Yuugao's hips to be able to enjoy the woman's cunt as Naruto's pounding made it hard to stay on target, she looked forward to what other new experience the day would bring as she grew accustomed to her new life and Family.  
 ******************************** *  
Taji rubbed her hand between her thumb and index finger where the foxmark she had been given resided. A moment later the hand was engulfed by another as Naruto took it and began running his finger over the spot. She smiled at the blond man as she would admit to being rather nervous since she was currently waiting on a pronouncement of her condition from Tsunade and a red-head named Karin. The female Uzumaki was currently bent over a microscope as Tsunade stood behind her.

She looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye and could tell he was rather nervous on her behalf. The fact that he had set aside time to attend the meeting was just a small gesture she knew, but it meant the world to the ANBU medic. It showed her that Naruto truly did view their connection as being a relationship, and was there to support her just as a boyfriend would for a woman he was seeing when visiting a doctor.

The reason for this particular visit was to insure that the spores inside her weren't making any further modifications to her DNA, then had already been made. Although rather sure that her new abilities were the extent of the changes, she did feel a small spike of alarm as Karin said, "Hm, that's curious."

Naruto though was far more nervous on her behalf as he asked, "What is? It's not bad is it?"

"Relax," Karin said looking up from the microscope as she pushed her glasses down again, "It appears that the spores have finished their modifications quite some time ago. The samples located in this slide are not from the ones located in her blood, but from a swab I took of her saliva. Yuugao has noticed that over the course of the past few weeks that male members of her squads have begun acting differently towards Taji. She suspected, and appears to be correct, that Taji has a similar ability to release pheromones to make people susceptible to her as you do."

Taji had noticed how the men around her seemed more willing to please her and would often jump through hoops to fulfil her suggestions or desires. She frowned as she thought of the implications considering her new relationship as she said, "I thought they were just being welcoming. I didn't mean to manipulate them."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Karin said, "Now that we know about it we can try to dial it back as Naruto does in most cases. But, I also believe it is just the tip of the iceberg for this ability. This sample contains pollen that I believe originated in your lungs. It also seems to be similar to the spores Furofuki used to infect you. If I'm correct, then it is possible that you could in essence take direct control of someone, or at the very least make them extremely susceptible to your commands by breathing this pollen on them."

Taji felt rather uncomfortable at the idea of being able to do to others what Furofuki did to her. "I see."

"We can perhaps experiment on learning the strength and weaknesses of this ability at a later point," Tsunade stated picking up on the woman's discomfort. "The reason I had Karin join us had less to do with that, but with how Naruto doesn't seem to be affected by your presence. Believe me, when Yuugao brought her concerns to me. I made sure to monitor Naruto for any changes in behavior."

Taji was rather surprised by Tsunade's statement. Not by her keeping her in the dark about her concerns, since the woman had more than demonstrated the lengths she would go to protect Naruto and her Family. Her surprise though stemmed from the fact that Naruto's behavior hadn't changed, especially as he had been the most welcoming and supportive man in her life currently. Realizing it was just a part of his normal behavior caused her to smile at him and grip his hand a little tighter. Focusing on Karin, she proved her own medical knowledge was impressive as she said, "It is because his semen was what brought the spores back to life. When he bound me to him, it nullified this ability in regards to him."

"Correct," Karin said, "Although you are mistaken in one part. It wasn't his semen which brought the spores back to life. It was his chakra."

Taji frowned as she considered the implications of what she was told. She had assumed his semen had been the cause behind the spores returning to life precisely because rejuvenating her had been the expected end result. She quickly realized the mistake in her thinking since while it might have been one thing to restore cells damaged by time, or even reversing the effect. Actually bringing something back to life was quite another. Her eyes grew wide as she said, "Are you saying…"

"That's right," Karin said quickly, "His chakra has the ability to restore the dead back to life. We knew of this ability for some time, but this little miracle has provided us with some concrete answers to theories we've been floating."

"What theories?" Naruto asked confused, "And why wouldn't you tell me them?"

"Because my love," Tsunade said amused, "We are scientifically minded women by nature, while you are not. You tend to just accept things as is, while we like to think about the deeper aspects of them."

Naruto pouted as he said, "So basically you are saying that you feel that you would have just been wasting your breath."

His pout deepened as Tsunade replied, "Yes, although I feel I phrased it quite politely."

"I thought so," Karin said joining in on the teasing.

"Thank you."

"I get no respect," Naruto said causing Tsunade and Karin to laugh together.

Taji smiled, but her curiosity got the better of her so asked, "I find it strange to believe that neither of you considered the possibility his chakra would restore the spores if it was an ability he demonstrated in the past."

Karin shrugged as she replied, "Well, I suppose the best reason why we didn't is because in the past it required massive amounts of energy to return the dead back to the living. When he did it for Haku, it had been his mother's intention to return Haku and save the sacrifice that was used. She was left drained in the aftermath. The same could be said with Mito. Both times there was a conscious design behind the return. The third time was Karura, but in that instance it was a byproduct of getting caught in a massive release of his chakra. In this case the sacrifice was not brought back, but again we were dealing with massive chakra requirements."

"I understand," Taji said as she pondered what she had been told, "Therefore, you assumed that it was the level of energy which sparked this ability to return the dead to life. As such, the small chakra charge contained in his ejaculate wasn't considered enough to trigger this side effect. Plus, since it was large amounts of Bijuu chakra involved you thought it was the Bijuu's chakra. But now it might just be Naruto's own chakra."

"Precisely," Tsunade said, "As you no doubt realize the reason the binding requires him to cum inside our wombs, unless are chakra networks are weakened through other means is that it passes this charge to us and taints our chakra at the weakest point. It is also this charge that allows a father to pass on his chakra nature to his child along with his DNA."

Taji nodded, as she expanded the theory, "Yes. But the charge is only viable for a short period of time. Children artificially inseminated after several hours almost exclusively inherit the mothers chakra nature. The times vary slightly, but it is believed this charge fades in time." A look of understanding appeared on Taji's face as she said, "Ah, so that was the reason for the show you put on. You suspected that if you waited then I wouldn't end up bound to Naruto as this charge would have faded. You wanted the sample to be as fresh as possible."

Tsunade nodded, and seeing her lover was struggling to understand asked, "Are you following us so far, my Love?"

Naruto sighed admitting, "Not really. I understand that my cum is basically what Binds a lover to me. But now you're saying that it's not really that, but my chakra. But now my chakra, which I assumed was a byproduct of containing Kiyomi's Bijuu form, can also restore the dead to life."

Karin hoping to help said, "Thinking of it this way. Your semen is simply a protein shake with an expiration date in regards to binding a woman or rejuvenating dead cells. This is because the chakra flavoring goes bad really quickly. However, Kiyomi's modifications do not have those same timing restrictions. Therefore, had Taji opted to be inseminated through the medical procedure with a sample that had been attained even a day earlier then she would have gained all the benefits of Kiyomi's modifications that your seed grants without the Binding coming into play. But by the same token, she would have been just your run of the mill ANBU."

Naruto nodded finding Karin's explanation helped. "Okay, but what about how you were talking about it taking massive amounts of energy to restore dead cells."

Taji had an idea and wishing to see if it was correct said, "I'm guessing it is because in the past to restore the dead to life was done on humans. The spores by comparison are relatively simple. I'm guessing that injecting a corpse with his ejaculate wouldn't cause it to return to life."

"Probably not," Karin said, "Although it might cause it to come back as a sex starved zombie like out of one of Anko's horror flicks." Karin began wiggling her fingers before her as she said spookily, "Hear that Naruto, don't take up necrophilia or else it could lead to a zombie apocalypse."

"I'll keep that in mind," Naruto said drily. "But, I do have one question then. How was Kiyomi able to bring Sage back to life?"

Karin and Tsunade shared a look before the Hokage admitted, "That's actually a very good question. To be honest, we should try to figure out if it is an ability that is unique to you and her. It's possible that it is an ability your mother and my grandmother might also share now."

Karin nodded eagerly as she thought, "We can use the dead spores harvested from dead duplicates. By having them channel chakra into them and seeing if they respond we should be able to quickly determine the truth. This might also reveal if the Black Kyuubi or its host has a similar ability. Personally, I believe it is going to be unique to Naruto and Kiyomi, with a possibility of Kushina as well."

"Why?"

Responding to her lover's question Karin said, "Kabuto's likely the one that made off with Sora. Therefore, he's had him long enough to run a whole gambit of tests and experiments on him."

"He has been rather quiet though," Naruto countered. "Maybe it is because he no longer needs to get his hands on my chakra."

"I don't think so," Karin said dismissively, "Keep in mind that Kiyomi's chakra was poisonous to most individuals. I believe we have developed an immunity to its harmful effects to it thanks to you. But in the past it would have killed cells not brought them back. Therefore, anything born of her before she was sealed into you would likely have a similar negative consequence on living cells, let alone bringing them back. I believe that it might be her exposure to you over a period of time which passed on this ability to her, much as your exposure to her lead to your being able to handle her chakra. Your mother simply made use of a Kiyomi's original form which was exposed to your combined chakra. If for example your mother hadn't been connected to Kiyomi's original body, then her attempt to save Haku and Kin probably would have failed."

Tsunade nodded in agreement as she stated, "We'll be able to prove this by seeing if any of the other Bijuu can bring the spores back to life. But, Karin's theory is pretty sound so I'm willing to bet they're going to be unable to." Focusing on Taji, she continued, "In the meantime, we'll continue to monitor you to make sure the spores inside you don't pose a threat. But for now I see nothing of worth to be concerned about."

Taji looked relieved as did Naruto, who helped her off the medical table that she had been sitting on. Tsunade watched them leave before turning to head to her desk where she was working on an experiment of her own. An experiment that if was successful would unlock the power she knew was hidden inside her DNA and a power that every despot or villain from Madara to Danzou wanted for themselves. As such, she only thought it right that she claim it as her birthright, to help usher in the ambition her family was working towards and to keep it out of the hands of those working against it.

 ******************************** *  
Kurenai stepped into the dining room of the Hidden Eddy Inn at suppertime as her first day as Naruto's lover came to a close and felt a small smile grace her lips at the scene that awaited her which was born from a sense of content. The reason of which was unlike before where she had always felt as if the scene she would come upon had recently been reset for her. Now she felt as if she was stepping into a natural environment, which she was sure for most outside the inn would be anything but, especially as it was comprised of half-naked women all huddled around a single man. She smiled as Ino wearing a loose fitting robe rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as he continued to eat ravenously. Even without the foxmark now placed on her ankle, Kurenai would have been able to feel the pure sense of contentment radiating off of the Yamanaka. By comparison Naruto seemed rather nervous about something so seemed to be using food as a means to compensate for it.

Taking an empty spot at the table she began to fill her plate as Tenten asked him, "What has you eating so quickly, Naruto?"

Before Naruto could answer Ino said, "He's just worried about Yukata's little plan."

"What plan?" Sakura asked looking up from some notes that she had complied for Tsunade in regards to what had been learned from research conducted on the duplicates. She wasn't sure why the Hokage seemed so interested in learning how Furofuki had melded her DNA with those of plants and her grandfather, but Sakura could tell it had ignited a passion in the Senju.

Ino smiled as she said, "Yukata plans for Naruto to seduce a bunch of women still yearning for his touch."

"Accept they don't know it's me," Naruto said stopping to eat for a moment.

"Oh hush lover," Ino said amused at his anxiety. Explaining to the others present, she focused on Sakura as she said, "It turns out that ghostly ruse you helped him established has left quite a few women besides Yukata haunted by their experiences. In fact, they started a support group to help relive those moments."

Naruto sighed as he said, "I really didn't think that plan through. But seriously, who could have predicted this. I mean I didn't even use the Temptation Touch on them."

Ino laughed musically as she said, "Honestly Lover, how you continue to underestimate your effect on women is beyond me. Sitting around this table is all the proof that you should need in regards to your prowess as a lover."

Naruto knew there was a certain truth to Ino's words, but still felt admitting it would be rather conceited. He supposed the same could be said for false humility, but still found it hard to believe there were women still hungering for the Ghost's touch, especially as they had no idea who it had been creating the feelings in them.

Sakura smiled practically able to see the gears of his mind turning. Speaking from experience, she said, "Really Naruto, sometimes I miss the old you. He might have been a loud-mouth braggart, but confidence was never in short supply."

"Maybe, but that confidence wasn't exactly warranted."

"At times," the pink haired kunoichi admitted, "But, regardless it carried you through the day. The pure confidence that you would become Hokage so would best any obstacle inspired those around you, including me. In fact, I wanted to protect that dream for you even when I thought you weren't wise enough to recognize it was in danger. It caused me to nearly fail the first chunin exam since I was positive you didn't see the true meaning of the test."

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment as he admitted, "Truthfully, I had no idea. I just knew I couldn't back down. It just kind of worked out in my favor."

"Then this situation with these Suna kunoichi isn't really any different," Sakura said quickly. "You might not have seen the long term ramifications, but just have confidence that it is something working to your benefit. Speaking from first hand knowledge being in your arms is rather addicting, even if they can't see the handsome man attached to them."

Naruto smiled causing Kurenai to say, "So these were the type of conversations I missed out on before."

"Indeed," Miya said although she was still fully dressed despite Kureani's inclusion in the Family. "Although it wouldn't just be conversations your arrival would cut short."

Tenten alluded to what it was the landlady meant as she sat back and slipped off her panties. Displaying her wetness she said, "Now that you mention it, I believe I was the person enjoying a little after meal exercise the last time we were interrupted."

Ino smiled as she made Naruto groan as she began to massage his dick through his pants. Giving the weapon user a knowing smile she said, "That just means you get to go first. I think now is the perfect time to unveil the new way of enjoying desert." Naruto gulped as his lovers closed in around him making it clear that from now on he was definitely on the menu.  
 ******************************** *  
Sara stopped her camel as lights illuminated her before she reached the passage that led into Suna. She patted the side of her mount to calm it as it reacted to being blinded and from sensing the appearance of several Suna-nin in front of it. Having expected as much, she had fared much better so remained composed when the man in charge barked, "Identify yourself!"

She noticed the men tense as she removed the veil covering her face to keep the dust from her airways as well as to help the process along. "I'm the Lady Sara of the Roran Tribe. My caravan is still several hours out, but I rode ahead to announce its impending arrival as well as to visit my daughter."

The Suna-nin pulled out a packet and flipped through several pictures before holding it up to compare. After a moment, he replied, "Very well. The Lady Seramu informed us you were coming. You may proceed forward after submitting yourself to a scan. Your caravan will have to wait until sunrise before being allowed into the village. We will need to search it and we do not conduct them until light."

"I understand."

"Good," the Suna-nin replied, "Are you carrying any weapons?"

Sara smiled as she wanted to reply with a flippant comment about being a lone female rider at night in the desert so naturally she was armed. However, aware that the man was simply following procedure and that he asked as a simple lie there could imply she was there for nefarious reasons said, "Quite a few actually." She then quickly began producing them, included among the weapons was a well-crafted replica of the chakra blade her dream warrior had given her. She handed the weapons to a kunoichi, before the man in charge raised his hand. Sara felt slightly uncomfortable for a moment before he proclaimed, "She's clean. I detect no more weapons on her."

Sara during past trips to the village, even before becoming Naruto's lover, as Suna was one of the places her tribe visited to peddle their wares had asked how they could be sure, especially in a world where seals could be used to stash weapons. She had been politely rebuked so could say that one small benefit to becoming Naruto's lover had been to finally have her question answered, which was that even weapons hidden in seals still gave off slight magnetic waves which altered a person's magnetic aura calling attention to the locations. Confident she wasn't hiding anything, the kunoichi returned her weapons causing Sara to nod politely to the guards as they stepped aside and the light illuminating the area shut off. Prompting her mount forward, she proceeded through the long entrance to find the village still quite alive.

Not an overly surprising thing as the sun had only full set an hour before her arrival, but she attributed much of the activity to being a result of Suna placing much of its entertainment district near the entrance. Sara understood the reasoning since after a harsh desert ride; she felt a desire to enter many of the establishments to get a soothing drink. She ignored the desire as she figured her daughter would have something prepared for her since she had alerted the guards of her arrival. Turning down a side street she saw several companies that also had a reason to be stationed near the main entrance. She approached the one that had the sign which read, "Great Tree Shipping Company: Suna Branch."

She prompted her camel to kneel near a post in front and after getting off tied the reigns to it. She noticed a pair of women approaching and although she had never met them in person, she knew they shared a common point of interest. Sara felt rather eager to meet them since unlike most of the women tied to Naruto, she didn't get a chance to slip away as often due to her tribes constant traveling. Therefore, her encounters with Naruto were generally reserved for when they reached a village or town where they could expect a degree of privacy. Although, Sara smiled they had often included her daughter as well. That was at least before the last time they had visited Suna.

The women reached her and she was a little surprised when the blue-haired woman said, "Good evening. You would be Sara, correct?"

"Yes, how…"

The blonde woman beside the one that had spoken answered the unfinished question, "Naruto has spoken a great deal about you. Although to be honest it would be easy enough to see from the resemblance with your daughter."

Sara smiled, but said, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage then. Although to be fair, most of my encounters with Naruto do not leave a lot of time for small talk."

The two women shared an amused smile before the blue-haired woman said, "I can imagine. I am Konan and this would be Karura."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both," Sara said with a smile. "What brings you out tonight? Was it just to make introductions?"

Karura sighed as she said, "Truthfully, we have business with the woman in charge of this trading post. We wanted to arrive earlier, but my council meeting dragged on all day."

"It is understandable," Konan said beginning to head towards the building, "You did drop quite the surprise on everyone about leaving the council to join Akatsuki."

Sara spun towards the blonde woman asking in surprise, "Why would you quit the council to join a…" The former queen of Roran stopped as she was about to describe the group in a less than favorable way as she realized the Konan had used to be a part of it as well from rumors she had heard in her travels.

The woman she was afraid of offending gave her a slight smile that showed amusement as she supplied, "A criminal organization. Believe me, you would not be the first to have labeled it as such today. Sadly, it is an accurate description for how we conducted ourselves for a majority of the time it existed. My goal is to reclaim our original intentions and restore Akatsuki's honor. Karura has agreed to help in that endeavor."

Sara nodded in understanding before stating, "I'm guessing that you are recruiting women associated with villages that might be hesitant to see Akatsuki restored to help calm their fears you are up to something sinister."

"Yes," Konan answered, "As well as to provide another example of people from various villages working together. It's sad to say, but Akatsuki was one of the first to recruit shinobi from villages that could be considered enemies with each other. I just wish our goal had been a noble one."

They reached the entrance of the building and giving the door a quick knock proceeded inside. Sara had been to the Great Tree Shipping Company's Suna office many times as she worked with Guren in securing supply routes and goods. Their ventures tended to be successful, but Sara had known that the former Sound-nin had been rather out of her element. The Branch office had shown that in past visits by having stacks of papers lying all over the place. Not to mention a wall of them which usually resided on the desk Guren sat at.

Seeing the branch office was currently spotless, Sara smiled as she suspected the change was a result of her daughter's help. It was easy to imagine as Guren was currently napping at the desk which except for the paper she was drooling on was clear. Seramu appeared from the back room and spotting her mother said, "Mom!"

She closed the distance between them to wrap her in a hug, her sudden movement being enough to wake Guren. The woman snapped to attention and seeing Karura and Konan had a similar exuberant reaction as she leapt over the desk asking, "Did they go for? Please tell me they went for it so I can get out of this dusty hellhole."

"This hellhole is my home," Karura said with a frown.

Guren didn't offer an apology as she replied, "I meant this damn shipping company. I'm not cut out to be a merchant. I was drowning in a sea of paperwork before Seramu agreed to take over for me."

Seramu had progressed from hugging her mother to kissing her in an undaughterly way. She paused their kiss leaving a strand of saliva connecting them to say, "You handled yourself quite well. You just didn't have the stomach for the paperwork that followed."

Guren nodded before turning to Konan to ask seriously, "There's not going to be paperwork in this Akatsuki of yours, is there?"

"None you need to concern yourself with," Konan replied with a smile feeling her new Akatsuki was off to a good start, at least in terms of atmosphere.

"Good," Guren said before turning sympathetically to Seramu to add, "Then this dive is all yours."

Konan held up her hands as she cautioned, "Not quite yet." Guren looked somewhat perturbed but relaxed as Konan explained, "Suna was but the first step. Granted, Konoha is more of a courtesy as we will have the votes there to proceed. But, convincing Kumogakure that reforming Akatsuki is a good thing will be a tough sell."

Seramu pulled away from her mother as she moved to sit on the desk that would be hers once Guren left as she would be taking over the outpost, "To be honest, I'm not sure why you feel the need to have your plans approved by the villages that make up the alliance. Wouldn't it be easier to just reform it, and have your actions demonstrate your intentions?"

Konan sighed as she said, "I wish that was the case. But I would like for this incarnation to contain members tied to not just villages we wronged, but to almost be viewed as a reformed vision of the one Tobi took control of it. To that end, I would like it to have members such as Karura who are not leaving Suna in disgrace. The only way to achieve that is with its leadership's permission, and granted Gaara could have given his mother his blessing. But having it go through the council gives it just a bit more legitimacy then it might otherwise have."

"It must not have been easy if you are just now visiting us," Guren said concerned.

Karura put the woman she would be working with in Akatsuki at ease as she said, "Actually, the council didn't take that much convincing. I think Konan surprised them with the knowledge that citizens of the minor countries are not exactly found of the Five Great Shinobi Villages. They were the ones that would hire Tobi's Akatsuki rather than say Suna or Konoha. It was how they attained a good percentage of their funding."

"Really," Seramu said surprised, "That it was made up of S-ranked criminals didn't bother them."

Konan nodded as she explained, "You could say it was in some cases a selling point. Most of the major battles from the Three Great Shinobi Wars have been fought in minor countries. It has long been believed that we minor countries existed as a kind of buffer so that these wars could be fought without impacting the major ones. It hasn't gone unnoticed that whenever a war turned too poorly against a major country that suddenly the Daimyo stepped in forcing the villages in their territory to sue for peace. The Second Shinobi war was an exception, but this was mainly because Hanzo killed the Daimyo of Rain Country and tried to unite the lands under him. It was a major free for all, but even then it was mostly fought in minor countries until the end when Konoha began winning on three fronts. It pushed into Wind, Earth, and Lightning and probably could have decimated all three shinobi villages, but was called back by the Fire Daimyo. This I believe was something the Third Hokage desired as well so he complied. Hanzo's ambition was mitigated by trade embargos that Iwa, Grass, Stone, and Konoha all agreed to which decimated The Land of Rain and was why Yahiko's Akatsuki formed to depose him."

Sara's kingdom had been a city-state that had existed within the Land of Wind so despite it possessing a potential powerful weapon in the Ryūmyaku it had remained relatively conflict free. Therefore, she couldn't profess the same mistrust of shinobi that people from minor countries might have. But she had seen it among citizens within the Land of Wind as well. Mainly due to shinobi showing up only when paid to deal with threats that didn't potentially endanger their villages. It was one of the things that made the tribal lifestyle that she now lived so dangerous since bandits could almost operate with impunity until people threatened by them scrapped together the large sums of cash needed to deal with even some of the weaker outlaw groups. It was a feeling that she had noticed shifting lately in the shinobi's favor primarily since with their home village's economies changing to depend less on money from missions. Suna, Konoha, and Kumo were targeting bandit groups even before they forced the civilians in their homelands to pay for their services. As such, many civilians were viewing the shinobi as being more beneficial protectors then the territory governors and their samurai magistrates. It was a sentiment that hadn't yet begun to reflect poorly on the Daimyo primarily since it was still commonly believed that the Daimyo and Kage worked in conjunction to protect their countries. But Sara knew it wasn't exactly how the system worked, since the tribute the Daimyo provided was more to keep the shinobi on retainer than to actively deal with threats unless directed to.

With that in mind she asked, "Aren't you concerned that you'd lose the support among the minor countries by seemingly working with the Main Villages?"

"It is a concern," Konan admitted, "However; Toki has encountered considerable resistance with even getting the leaders of the minor countries together. So relying on them to help support Akatsuki is a difficult proposition to begin with. Plus, for now the main goal of it would be to curtail plots that start in the major shinobi villages but affect the minor. The most grievous offender may be Iwa currently, but men like Joseki and Danzou both operated in similar manners."

"So meeting with the leadership of the Main villages is about putting them on notice as well," Guren said in understanding. "Is that why you were so late? I bet that didn't exactly sit well, especially with the Hardliners on the Council. I'm sure even with the Council's permission the Hardliners will be a pain in the ass for us."

"You'd be surprised," Karura said with a note of caution, "Not all Hardliners can be just summarily lumped together. Most of them were just as disgusted by Joseki's actions as everyone else. His disgrace before his death has also forced many of them to reconsider what being a Hardliner is. They might not be jumping on the let's bring the villages together bandwagon, but we can't assume they are all plotting in the shadows to break the villages apart." She could see her point that labeling those that didn't share their views as future obstacles before they proved themselves to be, could be considered little different then refusing to accept the idea that the villages could work together and thus work against it as Hardliners like Joseki had. "In truth the reason we were so long delayed was because the Council didn't wish to wait in picking my replacement. Many of the Hardliners as you can imagine did wish to nominate someone that shared their views, but ultimately someone without a well-known political belief system was chosen."

"Really?" Guren said in surprise since she knew the Hardliners had at first been glad when Karura was revealed to the village as they saw a chance to gain a new voice on the Council. When it was revealed that her political views had shifted, naturally many of them had been angry. As a result, Guren couldn't imagine the group not trying to gain the seat for themselves so knew the person selected was either extremely strong, or whose actions on the village's behalf were such that being viewed as opposing their selection to the council for political reasons would reflect poorly on the person or persons doing it. Suspecting it to be the latter the crystal user said, "Whoever it is, they have to be pretty popular if the Hardliners were willing to give up on your seat."

"Again you might be surprised," Karura said with a hint of amusement as Guren blew out a frustrated breath at being corrected again. "Gaara nominated the new head of the Suna Medical Program Ameno to fill my chair. She has basically done for our medics exactly what Joseki hoped to achieve by kidnapping Rin. It hasn't been lost on some of the Hardliners that she has achieved this by working with Konoha, particularly Sakura. In fact, Gazo who was so against forming an Alliance with Kumo actually convinced his fellow Hardliners to back the vote. It still took a bit of convincing, but at the end of the day they saw the wisdom in it."

Guren had heard good things about the Jounin medic. She did attribute the woman's rank though to primarily being due to Suna's shinobi on average being less talented then Konoha's. It was a gap that was primarily born of Konoha's Shinobi Academy structure and with Konoha's aid in developing Suna's curriculum it was a gap that was closing. Still, it meant that becoming a Jounin in Suna didn't have the same level of skill attached to it that it did in Konoha. Keeping that in mind she asked, "Who did the Hardliners nominate before backing down?"

"They nominated her teammate actually," Karura said feeling glad that Ameno won. "He's a shinobi named Koji. I suspect he was made aware that the Hardliners were pushing for him to join the Council. He showed up like he expected to be named there. He does have some skill particularly in Taijutsu as he can manipulate sand to a small degree to form hardened weapons. Still, I believe the better candidate did win today."

"Do you think she will make a good addition to the Family?" Seramu asked giving her lips a slight lick at the idea.

Karura smiled as she said, "Perhaps. But it was my understanding that plans were already underway to increase our flock's size in Suna." The women perked up as they felt the presence that signified the plan that had just been mentioned was already underway. The women smiled at each other and decided to head to the newly christened Hidden Oasis Inn in hopes their lover would pay them a visit afterwards.  
 ******************************** *  
Yukata sat in a gym that the youngest children of Suna's Shinobi Academy used to practice their skills. The mats that they used to cushion their falls where currently stacked off to the side. It was also the place where all the students would gather for assemblies or demonstrations. As such it was rather oversized for the current meeting which consisted of her and five other kunoichi. Not to mention a guest of honor that had yet to make his presence known. Four of the women much like herself had experienced Naruto's touch while he had been using the Ghost persona to lure in Pakura. Because of that Yukata felt a certain kinship with them, which had only grown as the women had shared their experiences with the Ghost.

The puppeteer's gaze settled on Selphie Tilmitt first as she had led off the night's discussion since it was agreed that Yukata would go last. She was wearing her standard outfit which consisted of a hybrid yellow mini-dress slash overalls. Yukata wasn't surprised to learn the unique piece of clothing was something of her own design. On her feet rather than the standard Shinobi sandals, she wore brown boots that reached just above mid-calf. Yukata felt it was fitting that the kunoichi led things off since she also happened to be the group's first member, outside the founder. An event Yukata learned was in part set in motion by Sari when she had impersonated the woman heading up the Suna Paranormal Support Group, Quistis Trepe, to approach Selphie in order to learn more about the Ghost. Sari had done so mainly due to issues she had been having with intimacy between her and Gaara, so had been drawn to the rumors. But, by posing as the Suna Academy instructor it had caused Selphie to seek out the genuine article and talk about what she had experienced when she had trouble forgetting her time with the Ghost.

Needless to say Quistis had been rather shocked to learn that women who had been a part of the Training Force had been groped by some invisible stranger. But likely more so to learn about just how many of the women had enjoyed those experiences. Yukata suspected that the true reason for the Suna Paranormal Support Group's existence was to allow Quistis to monitor them just in case there was something sinister going on behind the scenes.

She noticed Selphie rub her thighs together as the woman talking went into details of how the Ghost had made her feel. Yukata took the opportunity to go over other facts she knew in regards to the kunoichi. From what Yukata had learned Selphie was an orphan, but still seemed to possess an upbeat personality. However, she suspected that it existed for a similar reason that Naruto had forced himself to be happy as a youth, since it would be too easy to fall into despair otherwise. She also knew the woman was something of a gearhead as she was one of the people often consulted whenever the black-market tech someone was manufacturing from Snow Country's designs was captured. For the most part that consisted of a few chakra suppression devices that were liberated from gangs or bandits that Suna had eradicated, but Yukata knew it was a matter of time before a set of chakra armor appeared. Particularly, after what had happened during the Whirling Tides Manor grand opening. It wasn't the only piece of Snow Country tech that Selphie was infatuated with as she also seemed to love trains so dreamed of one day riding one. At present, Yukata knew of only two countries that had them with one being Spring Country while the other was the Land of Honey. Selphie much like her, was also one of the first women to have visited the Summoning Circle. This was because she had also been present for the story when Sakura had first told it after Naruto tested the circle out on her.

Her gaze next drifted to the blonde woman sitting next to Selphie. She was listening to the current speaker as well, and also was struggling against the desire to give her likely dripping pussy a discreet rub. Yukata knew the woman was something of an outcast, mainly due to her heritage as an Al Bhed. Rikku noticed her staring so gave a quick smile before looking away again. Yukata noticed that peeking up from beneath the orange tank top she wore the woman's nipples were hard. She couldn't blame the girl as her own were hard enough to cut glass although it had less to do with the story as opposed to how she imagined the night going. Fighting the urge to begin rubbing her pussy, she busied herself with recalling the details she had gleamed about the woman.

For starters she knew that Rikku was the only Al Bhed in Suna's forces. This was due to a long standing feud between her tribe and Suna. The Al Bhed unlike most tribes that called the Land of Wind home were not migrant in nature. Instead, they made their homes in ancient ruins which dotted the deserts. They also tended to explore for more, which upon discovering they would then begin to study. However, the locals where these ruins were discovered tended to view it as grave robbing. This in the past had often led to Suna being hired to drive the Al Bhed out so the locals could then profit from the tribes hard work. The Al Bhed though refused to be pushed around so gave as good as they got thus resulting in the bad blood between them and Suna since its inception.

Surprisingly it was Gaara's father that made the first overtures to settle their difference by signing a nonaggression pact with Rikku's father. It had prevented Suna from accepting missions geared towards driving the Al Bhed out of whatever ruins they discovered. As such it had forced the locals that genuinely were interested in preserving their history to work with the tribe. To many that did, they learned the Al Bhed respected the ruins almost more than the original owners did.

Yukata suspected that one reason for the Fourth Kazekage's decision to establish relations with the tribe was because outside of gaining access to the vast amount of knowledge the Al Bhed had about the history of the world, they were also amazing engineers and inventors. She suspected he had wanted to eventually incorporate them into Suna in order to put their knowledge towards building war machines for the village. Regardless of the Fourth's reasons, Gaara had stepped into his father's role as peacemaker although Yukata knew it was to genuinely see the bad blood between Suna and the Al Bhed put to rest. To that end, he had suggested an exchange program between Suna and the Tribe. It couldn't exactly be considered a success since to date Rikku was the only Al Bhed to accept, while Yukata was sure whichever Suna member was exchanged had been assigned the job. Still, Rikku proved to be an upbeat and caring individual causing those willing to look beyond her heritage to form quick friendships with her. Considering their shared interest in technology, Yukata wasn't surprised that Selphie and Rikku were close friends.

The woman speaking finished causing the others to begin clapping which Yukata joined in. She took the time to study the woman as she sat back in her chair and who was dressed in desert camouflage pants, and wearing a simple white A-shirt. Her attire did little to hid how her nipples were standing erect as much from reliving her memories as from hearing the experiences of the others. Yukata was friends with the woman as they hung out in the same circle of kunoichi which consisted of her, Matsuri and Sari. It had been Kashike, who had first clued the Kazekage's girlfriend into the existence of the Ghost. She had done this when she admitted that her relationship with a shinobi named Tsuchino had fizzled out due to his failing to live up to the Ghost's skills in pleasuring a woman. Although Kashike hadn't gone into great details about it while she had spoken, Yukata knew the reasons extended much deeper than just a failure at making her climax. But, that it also extended to Kashike's desire to have a satisfactory relationship that didn't also derail her shinobi career.

This was because Kashike was currently the only female ANBU within all of Suna's forces. A goal she had been striving for since being a child first entering the academy and which had caused her to pretend to be a boy throughout most of her career. Granted none of the academy instructors or her jounin sensei had been fooled, but they had admired her dedication to her goal and maintaining her ruse. A ruse which had eventually come to an end as her body developed and her breasts could no longer be hidden away by taping them down. Kashike had eventually come clean with her fellow classmates including Tsuchino, who had probably been relieved that the boy that occasional flirted with him was in fact a girl with a crush. Yet, she had maintained her dedication to joining the ANBU which had paid off shortly after the Training Force had returned to Suna.

The reason that she had gone to such extremes to join the ANBU division, was ultimately what led to her failed relationship with the boy that she had desired throughout the Academy. Which was mainly that while under the current system kunoichi were respected and valued, that respect always came with the assumption that they were in essence playing at being shinobi. That mainly their time as genin and chunin was mainly just the period in which they searched for a husband before settling down. It didn't escape Yukata's notice that while there were women like Tsunade and Yuugao that achieved important positions within their villages, it was also generally because they had lost lovers thus in essence freeing them to raise to higher ranks. As far as Yukata knew, Tsume was the lone exception to this rule among Naruto's lovers. She imagined that even the Mizukage, who was suspected to be a woman, had some sort of tragedy in her past that had prevented her from getting married and starting a family. Ultimately, she found that was one of the reasons Naruto was so successful with the kunoichi that he targeted, which was that he encouraged them to become stronger and stronger, and didn't expect them to put their careers on hold. In fact, she could easily imagine that if Naruto did change his mind about having children one day, that he would gladly stay home to take care of them while his women went on to achieve greater and greater prestige in their careers.

She suspected it was something that, while it hadn't brought Kashike to the Ghost, it was something she could gleam from her time with him, and thus what had kept her coming back. She suspected her involvement with the group was because the woman regretted ending things with the Ghost so that she could start a relationship with Tsuchino after making ANBU, especially as despite his only being a Chunin had made it rather clear he expected her to retire should their relationship progress to the point of children entering into the equation. Kashike had been unwilling to do so, especially as upon achieving her goal now had her eyes set on becoming the Head of Suna's ANBU division. A goal she knew that Naruto would wholeheartedly support her in, even if it didn't benefit the Family's goals.

Yukata's gaze settled on the woman speaking and would be the last before her. The Puppeteer couldn't exactly call Sen a friend, although they had worked together on occasion and took the Chunin Exams together several times. The blonde haired kunoichi had achieved the rank in the exam held just before Pain's Invasion of Konoha as a good portion of the Genin in the Training Force had been called away after dealing with the Prison Rebellion to attend the exams.

She had also appeared in the same Chunin Exams that Yukata had taken part in along with several Konoha kunoichi that she was now tied to throw Naruto. There Sen had been partnered with a kunoichi named Yome and a shinobi named Shira. The three had been together as a team ever since graduating the academy and Yukata recognized the two kunoichi both respected Shira due to the hardships that he had overcome to achieve his rank. Particularly as Shira could not use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu and as a result had been barred from entering the Academy. Still, he had not been deterred training himself using unorthodox means to overcome his weaknesses. In time his skills in taijutsu had caught Gaara's eye, who made an exception for Shira.

Shira would end up becoming a Chunin in the exam after having faced Rock Lee, the shinobi that had caused Gaara to do away with the rule. Despite the exams being called after only two tests, Gaara had seen fit to promote both Shira and Ameno, both of whom were having stellar careers. Shira's though had taken him away from Suna and the friends that had supported him when no one else had. Sen didn't fault her teammate for it since he had always planned to return to man the Suna outpost up north near his home village. But she felt he had been rather cold in how he had dismissed Yome's feelings for him. Yet, at the same time Sen was also partially grateful for his telling Yome to stay behind as shortly after making Jounin and being assigned to his desired positing he had been part of a mission in which he had been the only survivor.

Yukata knew the Northern outpost was not a place that most people willingly chose to be assigned to. In the past it had been a way for Suna to deal with troublemaking shinobi as it was located in an area called The Earth Corridor. The reason for this was due to it bordering the Land of Stone, which was close allies with Earth Country and as such was where most spies from Iwagakure tried to enter the Land of Wind. Naturally this made being assigned to the Northern Outpost one of the more dangerous assignments a shinobi could receive, and as such troublemakers either shaped up or were dealt with, usually by the hands of an Iwagakure shinobi. One of the reasons Gaara had agreed to assign Shira to it was he hoped his attitude and work ethic would rub off on the rest of the Shinobi stationed there.

Shira's presence was having a positive effect from what Yukata had heard, but she suspected it was because he had been the only survivor of a mission that had claimed a good portion of the Jounin and Chunin that had been stationed there before his arrival. The mission had been a simple C-ranked one which had been to return a merchant's daughter who had run off to join a cult with her boyfriend. According to the official report, neither of the two had made it to their destination as they had run across a bandit group that had killed the boyfriend and sold the girl into slavery. The Jounin and Chunin assigned to bring them back had run afoul of the group and engaged in a fight in which Shira was the only survivor. He had been found unconscious in an area just isolated enough that the investigators ruled that he could have been overlooked. Shira had claimed that a lightning jutsu had hit near him blasting him away from the battle. Considering how most of the men killed had also been blasted to pieces by Lightning Jutsu it had been easy to believe that the one behind it hadn't been too worried about survivors. Not to mention Shira had stated the attacks appeared from out of the blue since up till then the Suna-nin had things well in hand.

From what Yukata could tell the incident was the reason why Sen had upon making Chunin decided to enter into Suna's intelligence gathering division. The blonde hadn't come out and said anything, but Yukata believed that Sen was of the opinion that there was something more to the incident then Shira was perhaps letting on. An opinion that Yukata shared as the Cult that the two lovers had supposedly wanted to join was the one that had sprung up after the appearance of the Black Kyuubi. She knew that at present the Bijuu were somewhat wary of the group due to their veneration of the Moon and because of their incorporating the appearance of the Black Kyuubi into their doctrine. Granted the Cult hadn't been tied to any nefarious dealings, but Yukata was willing to bet their being at the heart of what happened was not a coincidence.

As Sen continued to describe one of her times with the Ghost, Yukata shifted her focus to the woman that had founded the Suna Paranormal Support Group. Quistis Trepe was a strange case in that her ranking was officially listed as Instructor. The reason for the unique title was that although many considered her a prodigy, it was all on paper. She had very little actual combat experience although she had put her time in as a genin that was the last official rank she had achieved. The reason for that was due to her possessing a unique Kekkei Genkai that allowed her to copy certain jutsu, but the downside of her ability was that she had to be hit by them first. Naturally, it was an ability which Suna would love to develop but at the same time the risks were considered too high. Therefore, as Quistis was the last person with her bloodline alive, she tended to be kept in reserved, and since a person couldn't be promoted to Chunin without going through the exams the special Instructor title was created for her.

This left Quistis in a unique position in regards to how her fellow Suna-nin treated her. Most of her students adored her, with a number of them calling themselves "Trepies" in honor of her. However, while many of the kunoichi that she instructed still thought of her fondly, a good deal of the shinobi resented her special treatment. Yukata suspected that no one resented it more than Quistis though. She had heard more than one person disrespect the woman by claiming that, "Those who can't, teach those who can." Quistis though didn't seem to let the disrespect bother her as she still performed her duties admirably.

Yukata smiled as she suspected that even her starting the Suna Paranormal Support Group was born out of her dedication to the village. After all, having been made aware of a group of women being influenced by some unknown individual, she had taken it upon herself to monitor them. Her smile turned a little lecherous as Sen described the way the Ghost's fingers had felt as they rubbed her sensitive insides, and she noticed the instructor squeeze her thighs together. Noticing the slightly older kunoichi squirming in her seat in a similar manner as the others, she decided to proceed with her plan since to be honest she felt Quistis might have been the one obstacle to it. However, confident that she desired to experience what the others had, Yukata didn't doubt her own contribution to the meeting would be well received.

 ******************************** *

"Thank you Sen," Quistis said as the woman finished her story. The woman nodded as the other members clapped in support. The instructor figured it was also to keep their hands from running over their bodies or teasing more intimate spots. Quistis tightened her grip on the notebook she used to record the stories. She claimed it was to help mark the women's progress in getting over the feelings the Ghost had left them with, but more often than not she used it to fuel her fantasies when she took care of her sexual needs. She directed her attention on Yukata as she said eager to hear some new tales, "Please lend your support to our newest member Yukata as she opens up to us."

Yukata smiled, and then crossed her legs an action that for a moment showed those present that she wasn't wearing any underwear due to her wearing a light summer dress. Quistis couldn't say she was surprised since she knew some of the other women tended to go without during the meetings, as on more than one occasion they had excused themselves to "freshen up." Still, unlike other new members in the past that at first were embarrassed to be admitting they were still desirous for the touch of a man that they had never seen, Yukata seemed almost proud. She rested her hands on her just crossed knee as she said, "Hmm, well where should I begin."

"Since this is your first time speaking," Quistis suggested helpfully," Perhaps tell us what brought you to the circle in the first place."

Yukata shrugged as she replied, "I guess, but as far as really juicy stories that one is kind of boring. I mean unlike most of the women that would visit it later. For me it was actually my interest in the paranormal that brought me there. I mean the idea that someone created a seal that bound his soul to the mortal plan was just… exciting. I guess you can say I was a little disappointed when it turned out to just be a pervert." Quistis noticed an amused smile appear on Yukata's face and she had the sense that the woman wanted to turn her head like there was someone else present who might be offended by her words. "But as just about everyone here can attest. That disappointment didn't last long." Yukata closed her eyes as she said in a breathy whisper, "It's hard to put all the feelings into words. But, there's something magical about a man that knows his way around the female form. It isn't just about the pleasure he was capable of giving though… it was hard to describe at the time… but now, I guess I would say you could tell he took making us feel amazing as his personal goal as thanks for letting him explore our bodies. It really is pretty amazing when you consider we weren't the ones he was shooting for."

Quistis and the others sat forward in earnest with the instructor asking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean those of us here lamenting about not still experiencing his touch were just byproducts of a plot to bring another kunoichi into his arms," Yukata answered.

Quistis frowned at the woman's reply since she had feared the Ghost had been some kind of enemy agent hoping to lead some kunoichi of Suna astray. "Where did you hear this information?"

"That's jumping ahead a bit don't you think," Yukata said with a coy smile. She then continued, "Like most of you when the Training Force disbanded, I found myself haunted by what I had experienced with my Ghost. It probably comes as no surprise that my puppet was inspired by him and our time together. There's a very specific reason he has such a delicate touch and can turn invisible. But, as I'm sure you can all attest. There's just no substitution for the real thing."

Rikku frowned as she said sounding hurt, "But you said he didn't view us as anything but afterthoughts to the woman he was really after."

"Did you feel like an afterthought when you were with him?" When the Al Bhed shook her head in the negative Yukata said, "That's because when he was with us in the summoning Circle he was there for us. The reason I said we were byproducts was because he underestimated his impact on us. He had simply thought that it would be an enjoyable experience for us until the kunoichi he had set his eyes on became interested. Then afterwards when the Training Force disbanded, we'd all go our separate ways. I for one though couldn't get those experiences out of my mind, and so dedicated myself to recreating them. I even went so far as to recreate the summoning circle."

Quistis while still alarmed about who the Ghost was after, but felt her interest peak at the revelation and noticed that the other women's had been as well. Naturally they all had the same question on their minds which was, had it worked?

Yukata didn't need to hear it put into words as she told them, "It didn't seem to at first, but then one day." She uncrossed her legs giving the women a clear view of her wet slit as she spread her legs in order to lean forward to put her hand on the ground. From where she touched a circle of Kanji spread out until it reached the walls of the gymnasium. It then coated them in a blue chakra that caused the walls to take on an almost otherworldly appearance. For those women that had visited the Summoning Circle before, they instantly recognized the effects although it was much larger than the one they had visited in the past.

Sen sat forward in earnest asking, "A…are you calling him here?"

Yukata didn't seem to hear the question at first, causing Sen to frown but then she noticed that Yukata's breasts seemed to be moving slightly. She let out a soft moan, and it became apparent that the room had another unseen occupant as the outline of hands appeared beneath her dress as they began to fondle her tits directly. Yukata gasped as the hands reached her nipples and began to pinch them.

Yukata focused on the Blonde Suna-nin as she answered her question, "He been here since I arrived. I told you that he tends to underestimate the effect his presence can have. So I thought it might be beneficial for him to hear how you all still had feelings you couldn't part with. I know this because I was the same." The hands retracted from her dress and then Yukata was lifted into the air. Her legs were spread wide apart displaying her pussy for the gathered women. The lips of her pussy began to move as something slid along them. As the puppeteer's wetness coated it, the outline of the Ghost's cock became visible at least until Yukata let out a moan and her snatch began to spread as his dick slipped inside.

Yukata let out a soft cry as she was impaled on her lover's cock. Her arms reached behind her gripping the back of his head as he held her steady while pistoning his manhood within her. The stunned women could practically see deep within the dark-haired woman due to the transparency jutsu. They could see the way her inner muscles coiled around the Ghost's manhood as her pussy tried to keep it buried deep inside her.

Quistis felt a tingle between her legs as her pussy let it know how badly it wished to be in the woman's position. A feeling that doubled as Yukata gave the women a look which communicated just how much pleasure she was feeling, before she then looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue. It then began to dance around as the kissing sounds that followed let those present know the Ghost was making out with her. The instructor raised a hand to her lips as she wondered what it would feel like to be kissing the man.

But then she pulled back as she realized she was getting carried away. Trying to compose herself she realized that although the Ghost had occasional granted unique requests of the women that had visited him. He had tended to draw the line at kissing and even the women reciprocating, she suspected that due to what Yukata had revealed it was so the women didn't grow too attached to him. Thinking analytically was helping Quistis stem the lust that she was feeling so she began to wonder what had changed. She looked at the other women present that were transfixed on the woman being fucked before them. She could see that they were falling deeper and deeper into the lusts she knew they felt when discussing the Ghost, and were beginning to openly tease themselves. Selphie's hands were tracing over her breasts lightly at first, but soon became more pronounced as she slipped further and further into the pleasure her touches created. Rikku by comparison had her hand buried between her legs as she tried not to call attention to what she was doing. Kashike wasn't hiding how she was dealing with it as she had pulled her A-shirt to the side exposing her right breast, which she fondled and teased, while her other hand was buried down the front of her pants. She rocked her hips as she rubbed her pussy violent moaning loudly as she imagined the Ghost doing the same to her. Sen had left her seat completely as she crawled on all fours to the seemingly levitating kunoichi. Her red dress rode up her hips as she did so revealing that she wasn't wearing panties either. The fishnet body stocking she wore beneath it did little to curtail the juices leaking from her and running down the sides of her thighs as she moved. She stopped several feet from where Yukata was moaning deliriously as the Ghost began moving her in time with his thrusts making it so that Quistis was sure the blonde woman could practically see the entrance of the puppeteer's womb. Sen apparently liked what she saw as she brought a hand between her legs and began fingering her hole for the other women's viewing pleasure. Sen's behavior gave Rikku the courage to stop hiding as she slipped out of her green shorts and panties to begin rubbing her snatch openly as well.

Quistis felt a desire to let go and join in, but felt doing so would be admitting that she had forgotten the original reason she had started the group, which was to monitor the women in case they were being influenced. With definitive evidence of it, she knew that it was time to inform the Kazekage of what was going on, so although tearing her spectacled gaze away from the woman whose face screamed sexual contentment being one of the hardest things she had done she moved for the gymnasium exit. However, moving proved rather difficult at first as her pussy with each stepped reminded her of the pleasure it was ready to receive. But she managed to not look back and move for the exit which seemed to be almost miles away. She cursed upon finding the door wouldn't budge like it was being compelled to remain shut by a poltergeist. She looked back as she heard Yukata let out a high pitched scream and despite how the exit had looked so far away found the opposite was true when looking in the other direction as she could see the dark-haired woman's insides turning white as the Ghost came inside her. She let out a soft whimper as her pussy quivered as it wanted to drink the same white cream Yukata's spasming cunt was.

But before a decision could be made to try to force open the door somehow or return to the circle of women around Yukata a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Before she could scream, she was teleported away although the other women in the room didn't notice.  
 ********************************  
Yukata sighed as her womb was filled with her lover's cum, while her orgasm caused her to shiver in bliss before the gathered women. She was gently set down on the ground but kept a hand around Naruto to remain upright. She smiled as the combination of her release and his cum made it apparent where his cock was. She could see the other women eyeing it hungrily, but noticed that Quistis was no longer in the room. Figuring that meant the clone Naruto had created in case she didn't succumb to her desires had teleported her to the location of the original summoning circle she focused on the remaining women to explain, "As you can see, when I summoned him to me our relationship deepened. It was no longer just about receiving pleasure. I suspect that you might all want the same thing. But you should know doing so comes with certain conditions. You'll be bound to him for what could be an extremely long time. He'll…"

Sen stood up making Yukata stop as she feared the woman might want to leave. But instead she approached and guessing where the Ghost's face was gripped his head tenderly before pulling her lips to his. She separated after a moment stating, "I've wanted to do that since you bought me that cactus, Naruto."

Yukata's face gave away her surprise at Sen seemingly knowing Ghost's identity. Naruto began to shimmer into existence as he ended the jutsu revealing he was naked. Sen smiled at him and answering the question she was sure both Yukata and Naruto were wondering about, "I wish I could say it was the cactus that appeared in my tent that the Ghost had left for me after our last time together, since I had confessed to the "Ghost" about thinking about giving up being a kunoichi because I kept failing the exams. Or, how it was from you starting to find reasons to appear around me as yourself while I trained to keep me motivated for the next exam." Sen sighed as she said, "I really should have seen that connection, but really it was when you appeared to save the Kazekage. The walls of the privacy barrier the circle cast always turned purple when you appeared. Since they are blue and that teleportation jutsu was red." Sen pouted though as she said, "But, you weren't really interested in me were you. You were targeting some other woman. Did you get her?"

"Yes," Naruto admitted, "Although it wasn't in the way I had originally planned. Just as I hadn't planned that there would still be women craving my touch."

Sen looked down and watched as she traced a finger along Naruto's sweat soaked chest while she asked, "But now that you do know?"

Naruto smiled as he tilted her head up to face him. Her brown eyes locked with his blue ones as he said, "That depends on you. I will happily accept you as my lover, but once I do. I'm not known for letting go. As Yukata was explaining…"

Sen cut Naruto off as she planted her lips against his again. The kiss between them grew heated and Sen pulled away with hooded eyes. She then knelt before Naruto and taking his cock in hand looked up as she said, "Now let me thank you for all the pleasure that you gave me."

Naruto groaned as she gave the head of his dick a quick lick like tasting a new flavor of ice cream. Finding the combined essence of Yukata and him pleasing to the pallet she gave his tip a kiss and then let him slip into her mouth. Naruto groaned as Sen began to slide her mouth over his pole and he stared up at the ceiling for a moment. He felt another naked body press into his side causing him to look over into Kashike's dark pupils. She pulled him into a kiss as well which as it ended said, "I should have saved myself for you."

Naruto was surprised a little by the admission since while she had mentioned how things hadn't worked out between her and the boy she had desired as she talked during the meeting, it hadn't really clicked that he might be the reason why. He felt a pang of guilt at the thought which Kashike seemed to be able to read from his eyes so she quickly said, "It was only partially because he couldn't satisfy me as a woman. The truth is he didn't want to support me as one outside of passing his genes along. I plan to become the Head of Suna's ANBU division." Naruto smiled as she added, "You supported Sen to continue along the path of the shinobi. I know I can count on you to support me, and in return I'll support you."

"Deal," Naruto said as his hand slipped around her waist to pull her tighter to him. He then sealed his lips to hers once more. He was forced to break away as he groaned upon feeling tongues begin circling around each of his nipples. Finding that both Selphie and Rikku had divested themselves of their clothes, although Selphie had kept her boots on, and were now tonging his chest said, "Can I count on your support as well ladies."

Selphie simply nodded her head before sucking on his nipple causing him to groan as Rikku said, "Only if you give our pussies a good pounding."

Naruto groaned as Sen began loudly slurping on his cock as it to remind everyone who was currently in control of it. The blond shinobi groaned as he said, "That can definitely be arranged, but since Sen stated her desire first she goes first."

"No fair," Rikku pointed, "I went before her in the meeting, and wasn't that why we were attending."

Naruto chuckled before pulling her into a kiss that stole her breath away. She stepped back after a moment to breathe again as he said, "You raise an interesting point." He created a four shadow clones which all sat down in the chairs the women had been occupying before. "Let's make it a contest then. Sen still gets to go first, but whoever can make my clones cum first will get to go next."

Kashike smiled as she said, "A test of skill. I accept."

She was about to mount her clone as Yukata had sat on the dick of the one she selected to watch the show, but she stopped as Rikku said, "No fair. I don't want to lose my virginity to a clone to win."

"Very well," Kashike said amused before hefting her breasts as she knelt between her Naruto's outstretched legs. Wrapping them around its pole she said, "Still, I think you will find it doesn't change much since my assets surpass yours."

Rikku frowned as Kashike's clone began to moan as the ANBU began working her breasts over its shaft. Not willing to be left behind she reached for her clone's cock and began quickly stroking it. Naruto smiled since although she was pulling his pud quickly, she wasn't using much technique. He imagined it was rather rough on the clone as well as it placed its hand over hers whispering something in her ear. Although not sure exactly what it was, he suspected it was along the lines of how sometimes simply going fast didn't deliver the best results. Rikku seemed to get the hint as she began to slow down and then leaned up to begin kissing the clone's ear. From the way its eyes widened he could imagine she was also using some dirty talk to help things along. His gaze drifted to Selphie who was also using her breasts over her clone's dick occasionally stopping to drool over it to help it glide through her cleavage.

Sen demand his attention as she began to cradle his balls and feeling near the end of his rope he pulled free of her lips. She looked up in surprise, but Naruto knelt before her and cupping her chin said, "Since our last encounter I've wanted to drink of your essence again as well. If I had known you and the others still desired me to such an extent I would have reappeared in your life much sooner."

Sen smiled as she sat back and raised her legs straight up in the air. Naruto returned the grin as he pulled her fishnet stocking free of her body before gripping one of her feet. He then kissed her ankle before moving up her leg until he was between her thighs. The kunoichi tensed in anticipation as she recalled the last time they had been together and had asked Naruto as the Ghost to eat her pussy. It had been an experience even better than she had thought it would be which had left her only desiring to go further with him. His tongue ran along her slit causing her to gasp, and then moan as he spread her and began licking her more aggressively.

Naruto devoured her snatch and found her juices quenched a thirst he hadn't even known he had. Mainly as it was easy to lose sight of how Sen was a woman he knew he might be targeting someday. That was why when she had asked him to go down on her; he had agreed despite it technically being against the rules he had set for his Ghost persona. Then again he had also broken them for Kashike as well. That didn't mean he thought his time with them as the Ghost would be what brought them to him, since he had truly been surprised to learn there were more like Yukata. But, his tasting Sen had caused a need in him that might not have been as overpowering due to the many women constantly keeping his lusts from building, but now that he was drinking of her again knew he was just as addicted to her as she had been to him.

Her flavor gushed into his mouth as with a cry she came when he had given her clit a good rub while sticking his tongue inside her as far as he could. Naruto gulped her juices down thirstily and then licked up what remained as Sen's breathing returned to normal. He then began kissing up her body before pulling her into a kiss. The two of them made out for several moments before Sen pulled away to say, "Let me feel you inside me."

Naruto leaned back to line his dick up with her entrance. He then pushed inside and although he didn't encounter a barrier from the way she tensed he knew that he had been her first lover. He slid his dick inside slowly giving her time to adjust as he slowly spread her out until his cock was poking her womb. She gasped as she felt it and stated, "You're so big. I'm so filled with you."

Naruto smiled gently as he cupped her cheek as he asked, "Are you ready?"

Sen nodded closing her brown eyes as he began to withdraw slowly and she let out a soft moan. When he was just about completely free of her grip he slid forward again causing her moan to grow louder. Naruto repeated the process over and over again as his speed increased along with the volume of her moans. Sen's legs rose up to wrap around Naruto's back as he began to really drive his cock inside her. Her cries caused the other women waiting their turn to look back enviously before redoubling their efforts to get their clone to cum first.

Naruto pulled Sen up so that she sat in his lap as he pulled the front of her red battle dress down and then bunched up the fishnet shirt she wore beneath to attach her breasts. She moaned as his tongue circled around her nub, before he then sucked it like a newborn. She moaned before sealing her lips to his neck began to leave a lovemark there. She pulled away enjoying the angry looking red it turned but frowned as it quickly faded. She suspected that was how he wasn't covered in them since she figured that Yukata was just the tip of the iceberg when it came to women Naruto had charmed. Guessing it pointless to try and mark him, she began nibbling on his ear, but had to switch to the other one as Naruto began paying attention to her other breast.

The grip her legs had around him began to tighten as she felt something which had been building since he entered her reach a point where it was going to give way. Naruto must have sensed it as well as he began raising and lowering her over his cock in a much fiercer way by raising her up, letting her hover for a moment and then slamming her down. It only took several times before she let loose a shriek as she came. A moment later her cries became lower but sounded much more content as her womb was pumped full of Naruto's seed.

She held Naruto tight against her as her climax began to subside and heard Rikku shout, "Booyaka!"

Sen turned back and smiled as Rikku's clone fired stream after stream of cum. Holding her seed coated hand up she said, "I won." The woman smiled at her fellow blonde as the clone burst into smoke and stood letting out a little moan of loss as Naruto slipped free of her. Approaching Rikku, she took the woman's hand and began to lick it clean of his seed having wanted to taste it earlier. She moaned as she sucked the warm treat down and then said, "Then go claim your prize."

Rikku was a little surprised by Sen's actions but just nodded as she was eager to give her virginity to the person that had made her feel so relaxed when in his arms. Quickly running over to Naruto, she knelt before him and was blushed as he said, "I have to say, hearing you describe what being inside your tight virgin Al Bhed pussy is probably what gave you the edge."

"How?"

"My clones pass along their memories when they dispel." He reached up and cupped the naked girl's face as he asked, "Are you sure I'm the one that you want to share such a gift with?"

Rikku nodded as she replied, "I've been saving myself for you. I planned to hunt you down and make you take responsibility for how you made me feel."

Naruto reached between her legs as he began to rub along her slit. Rikku moaned as he asked, "Really, how did you plan to go about that?"

The Al Bhed gripped the shoulder of the arm Naruto was using to tease her as she answered, "I…I was designing a… a device that would…mmm…let me track down the… chakra signature that was recorded from the barrier created by the summoning circle."

Naruto was surprised such a thing was possible, and as he slipped a finger inside the kunoichi asked, "When did you record it?"

Rikku moaned loudly as Naruto worked his finger quickly causing squelching sounds to fill the room as her pussy grew wetter and wetter before answering, "B…before….before I first visited you… I observed a few women visiting you. My goggles let me record the chakra signature of the barrier. Please… no more questions."

Naruto pulled Rikku into a kiss as he pulled his finger out of the blonde woman. He laid her down on her back as their tongues continued to dance. He was crouched over her when he pulled back to ask, "Are you ready?"

Rikku looked nervous but nodded her head causing Naruto to smile in order to put her at ease. He lowered his lips to hers. They kissed tenderly as he pushed his dick against her pussy and slipped inside. He pushed in slowly and paused as he felt her hymen barring his progress. He pulled his lips from hers as he said, "This next part is going to hurt. But if you can bear through the pain I promise it will feel good really soon."

Rikku nodded and tensed as Naruto's dick backed away from her barrier before he rammed straight through it. He didn't stop as he quickly withdrew to push forward again. Rikku cried out, "It hurts," when she had been deflowered, and she tried to pull away as Naruto continued to move inside her. But after only a few strokes the hands she hand pressed against his shoulders to push him away lost their strength. They soon snaked down under his arms and along his back so she could grab his butt and began pulling him towards her eagerly. "Yes…you're right… E vaam cu volgehk kuut."

Naruto smiled as the Al Bhed slipped into her native tongue as she had been wont to do when he had she was feeling especially good as she visited him. Naruto remembered having been surprised the first time he had heard it since as far as he knew everyone else that lived on the continent spoke the same language. It had made him curious enough that he wanted to know what the woman was saying when she slipped into her native language, since he wanted to be sure he was pleasing her, so had used his shadow clones to quickly learn the Al Bhed language. He hadn't mastered it though before the Training Force was called back, but he demonstrated his knowledge now as he stared into her green spiral eyes to say, "E's Kmyt."

Rikku's eyes shot open upon hearing Naruto tell her that he was glad for as she had put it, "was feeling so fucking good," in her native tongue. She wondered when he had learned it, but then she felt tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes as it was a gesture that truly melted her heart. While she had made friends in Suna, most of them had obviously expected her to adapt to their culture. Hearing that Naruto had studied hers enough to even learn a single phrase showed her just what type of person he truly was. Something he had demonstrated in the circle as well as he dedicated so much time and energy to making her feel good.

Naruto brushed her tears away as he showed he possessed more than just a cursory knowledge of the Al Bhed tongue, "E ruba draca yna daync uv rybbehacc"

Rikku nodded as she whispered, "They are. I don't think I've ever been happier."

Naruto smiled as he leaned back to rest on his calves. He then gripped her hips and lifted them off the ground. He then began pumping straight ahead and slightly up ward into her raised hips causing his cock to run across her G-spot. She cried out as she rested her feet on the ground to help raise her hips up for him and began swirling them about so that his dick different portions of her extremely sensitive bundle of nerves.

She fondled her breasts as felt him growing larger inside of her. She wasn't sure what it meant until he buried his cock inside her as far as he could. Then she felt a wet warmth begin spreading out inside her. Her eyes grew big as it triggered her a powerful release as she screamed, "E's Lissegk!" Shortly after her world turned to white it went dark as Rikku passed out from the pleasure overload.

Naruto pulled free of her, smiling down gently as even unconscious she let out a soft whimper of loss. His three remaining clones were lasting longer then him although he suspected that the one Yukata was doing so well because she seemed content just to have his clone's dick inside her as she enjoyed his claiming the women he had charmed under his Ghost persona. Kashike desperate to be next began to suck on the tip of her clone's cock causing it to grip the back of her head by her pony tail as it finally gave up and declared her the second place winner by cumming in her mouth. The Suna ANBU member drank down the clone's offering eagerly before pulling back as it turned into smoke.

The woman smiled at Naruto as the smoke cleared. She approached him but then turned away as she said, "I always wanted to be fucked from behind like an Inuzuka bitch by a real man. I willing to bet you're just the man to do it too."

Naruto saddled up behind her and with a slight pout said, "No foreplay first."

Kashike smiled at him over her shoulder as she replied, "Between the time in the circle and titfucking a clone. I think we're well past the need for foreplay."

Naruto chucked and then caused the woman to howl out as he slammed his cock in forcefully. Crouched down on his haunches. he leaned forward to grip her hanging breasts as he pumped wildly inside her. Kashike didn't hold back as she threw her backwards to meet his pumping hips. "Mmm, I knew I shouldn't have let my first time be with Tsuchino. I should have put that childish desire away with my other toys. I knew being with you would be so much better."

The blond man felt his ego getting stroked by her words, but replied, "But you wouldn't have known that otherwise. We should be glad things worked out the way they did, because now you can give me your everything whole heartedly. Your fantastic body now can be given to me completely without wondering what if."

Kashike's arms failed her as one of the hands fondling her breasts moved to just above her pussy and began to rub her clit. Her legs soon followed so that Naruto slipped to his knees as he followed her hips down. She lay flat on the ground as Naruto now continued to drive his cock deep inside her. "Oh yes…" Kashike moaned as Naruto's dick drove her wild and banished the disappointment she had felt after losing her virginity to her childhood sweetheart.

"That also means you can entrust me with your hopes and dreams, which I'll always encourage you to pursue," Naruto said leaning down to press his chest against her back. His thrusts became more measured and slower but they drove Kashike even wilder as she was forced to make due since she couldn't really move her hips due to his weight.

Kashike felt her heart beat a little faster hearing she had found a partner that wanted her to pursue her dreams. But, her pussy also had its needs which caused her to say, "Save the sweet talk for later. I need to cum. I want to cum finally from having a cock inside me, not from bringing myself to orgasm after I should be satisfied."

Kashike was spun so that she was on top and climbing to her knees was facing away from Naruto as he said, "Then by all means pursue your goal."

Kashike smirked as she began to ride the dick that put the first one she had experienced to shame. She rested her hands on his knees as she began to raise her hips up to give him a clear view of the way her pussy gripped his magnificent rod. Naruto rested a hand on her backside as he began to pump in time with her downward movements. Kashike closed her eyes and began to fondle one of her breasts as she felt something building inside her. She feared that like her previous experiences that Naruto would peter out just as her body began to promise her a delicious release. But she didn't need fear as the feeling kept building and building as if it was doubling each time Naruto's cock touched her womb. Naruto seemed to grow larger inside her although she suspected it had more to do with her pussy tightening around him. But then her eyes grew wider as he did seem to grow, just before he gripped her hips firmly and pulled her back towards him as he slammed his hips forward.

Kashike roared as she climaxed and then felt a secondary release as he unleashed his seed deep inside her. Kashike fell forward as she trembled from the force of the pleasure coursing through her body. She whimpered as Naruto slipped from beneath her and she lay limp in her bent over fashion with his cum beginning to drip onto the floor. He smiled content to see that she seemed dead to the world and hoped it was what she hoped for such an experience to be.

His gaze traveled to Selphie who had finished off his clone while he was pleasuring Kashike. Her chest glistened as his clone had coated it in his release which she had wiped off as she waited. Naruto stood to approach the nude brown haired beauty to also claim her as his.

Selphie felt more than a little self-conscious as she stood there naked while awaiting her turn with the blond man. But, she admitted a good deal of it had faded as a result of hearing him with Rikku and Kashike. Hearing Naruto use the Al Bhed's language had made her realize that he accepted each of his lovers as they were, and hearing him with Kashike caused her to understand sometimes that meant exploring what life had to offer so a person could be sure of the path they were on. Selphie would admit she had been partly afraid that her not being a virgin might diminish how much worth the Ghost would place on any future encounters with her, especially if it led to sex. Much like Kashike, she had regretted giving it up shortly after returning to Suna. But having been left with feelings that she had needed to explore further after the Training Force had been disbanded she had found a cute fellow Chunin to have a one night stand with. He had been far more experienced than her, and she would have even classified the experience as pretty good. But, she would admit that it had been rather lacking at least in the feelings department. She suspected the reason why was that obviously to avoid an emotional entanglement she hadn't sought out someone she might be tempted to start a relationship with. She had also made it clear she wasn't looking for one, something her partner had been quite pleased with.

However, she had feared she had traded away something precious when her partner upon finding out that she was a virgin had acted almost like he had hit the jackpot. It had made her fear that the Ghost upon learning she wasn't one, if they ever met up again, might be equally disappointed. His telling Kashike that it was fine that she was no longer a virgin had enlightened her as to why even though her partner had succeeded in pleasing her physically had failed to measure up with the Ghost.

She smiled as she corrected herself to refer to him as Naruto, especially as he wrapped her in his arms to pull her into a deep kiss. Selphie's toes curled up in her boots as she knew that what separated him from her deflower was for Naruto it was solely about pleasing his partner which if he succeeded generally meant he would be feeling good as well. Whereas her deflower derived enjoyment from the act, and the idea that he was the first to enjoy her body had somehow made it more meaningful for him.

Selphie was already panting as Naruto pulled his lips from hers to ask, "Are you ready?"

To answer she hooked her right leg around his hip and then reached behind her to help guide him inside her warmth as he pushed forward. She moaned as he slipped inside and found that he was just about as large as her first partner had been. She wasn't too surprised by that since she had done her research before approaching her deflower, and figured a portion of his success with women was the equipment he was packing. But she could also tell that Naruto's success was also due to the technique he had developed as he slowly began moving inside her.

He pulled a deep moan out of her as she began to grind her mound against him while he hefted one of her breasts up to begin sucking on her nipple. Selphie hissed as he nipped it with his teeth before soothing it by rolling his tongue around her hardened nub. He let her breast go as his lips returned to hers and their tongues began to dance in circles while his hands circle around behind her to grab the cheeks of her ass.

Selphie encircled her arms around Naruto's neck to pull him deeper into their kiss and for support as he lifted her off the ground. She cried out in loss as she slipped off his cock as he adjusted his grip so that her thighs rested on his forearms. Her feeling of loss only lasted a minute as she was then slammed back on his cock causing her to cry out in pleasure. Naruto then rapidly bouncing her on his dick causing Selphie's arms around him to loosen until just her hands were gripping the back of his neck. They gave way forcing Naruto to quickly adjust his grip so that he could cradle her neck as his other had moved behind the small of her back.

Selphie moaned, "More… don't stop," even as she began moving her hips in a circle. Naruto groaned as he tried not to drop the squirming woman so gently set her down so that her shoulders rested on the ground. Then while remaining standing he thrust downwards like a jackhammer driving the woman wild. Selphie's juices began leaking down her body as they escaped from her like Naruto was drilling for oil which seemed to be the case as with a final downward thrust she squirted her release. A geyser of her love juices shot upwards to rain down on the spectators as he leaned back to pump her cunt full of his seed. Selphie came a second time as his warmth filled her although it wasn't with the same explosive results. She felt that warmth spread through her body as Naruto gently set her hips down.

Rikku having recovered from her finish sat up in time to see Selphie explosive end. Expecting to see one last lady clamoring to be next, helped her realize that Quistis was missing. "Where's Quistis?"

Naruto was kneeling next to Selphie as he smile at her content and blank stare stood as he said, "I need to go speak with her. I'll be back soon, I promise." He then teleported away in a red flash, which caused Selphie's consciousness to return back to the waking world. His sudden disappearance also alerted the three just sated women to the fact that Yukata was still grinding her hips on her clone. Then like pleasured starved zombies they began crawling towards the woman and began kissing, sucking, and licking along her body to help her get off so she would get off of the dick they all wanted to have buried inside them once more.  
 ********************************  
Quistis had found herself in an area that was familiar although she had never visited before. She knew it so well because she had heard it described by each of the women that had told their stories in the Suna Paranormal Support Group and whose membership had reached as high as eleven before dwindling down to its current roster. She suspected that the Ghost had used a clone to teleport her to the area as he stayed behind to claim the women that still desired him as his. She didn't doubt that meant that the group she had started had just made it easy for him to claim four more women of Suna as his. She didn't know whether to feel disappoint to have missed out, or glad since she imagined if she had stayed she might have made it five. Her gaze drifted to where the summoning circle was and wondered if he would show if she stepped inside felt the temptation to do so.

She scanned the area, and wasn't surprised she couldn't see the clone that she suspected was still nearby to make sure she didn't make a break for it. She considered doing so anyway to try and lure it in so she could use one of the abilities of her Blue Mage Kekkei Genkai. It was a name that she had given her bloodline ability after playing an eight bit fantasy video game where a mage after being hit by an enemy creature's attack then gained the ability to use it. Her bloodline couldn't let her recreate other Kekkei Genkai, but it did let her recreate jutsu of various elements after experiencing them firsthand. In order to test for the ability as a child Quistis had been exposed to a jutsu that each member of her family that had the Kekkei Genkai learned upon exposure. It caused the member to breathe out a noxious gas that made the target suffer various ailments that varied. While if she used it one time the target might simply pass out, on another it would cause them to expire from a deadly poison. Since the results always varied just the test could be extremely dangerous, but so to was being a shinobi. When children of her generation were exposed she was determined to be the only current carrier of the ability. Sadly, she learned this only after nearly being poisoned and dying. Which had still made her one of the more fortunate to be exposed.

She had then been enrolled in the academy which she had excelled in, but before graduating the other members of her family with the ability had been killed on a mission. It hadn't been an extremely hard one at least until one of the members had tried to learn a jutsu using the Blue Mage ability. It had worked, but left him severely injured and as the other members tried to escort him back to the village they had been ambushed and killed by Kirigakure-nin looking to liberate them of their prize. Since Quistis's immediate family had been killed years earlier and she was now the only one still possessing her bloodline's talents. The Fourth Kazekage had insisted that she not try to develop her abilities any further. She hadn't been bothered by the request believing her natural talent would see her through, but after several missions as a genin she learned that proceeding up the ranks wasn't what was in store for her. Instead as she was going to take her first Chunin Exams she had been pulled aside and told the special rank of Instructor was being created for her. Her team leader had tried to sell it as being a result of her proficiency at helping others to learn and her learned nature. But she quickly realized it was simply to prevent her from dying and her Kekkei Genkai from dying out. She was sure that in several years she'd be forced to retire by the Kazekage and marry in order to pass her blood on. She wondered if the Fourth would then make her use the Bad Breath jutsu on her own children to see if it had worked or if he would wait a few generations. Luckily, the Fourth died and Gaara for the most part seemed to have no interest in her ability. She had considered requesting a change in assignment, but her genuine enjoyment of teaching, and the slight fear that Gaara's lack of interest was born of a lack of knowledge in her abilities kept her from proceeding.

Her reflecting on the past came to an end as a red flash appeared on the circle before the privacy barrier sprang into existence. She bit her lip, but decided to accept the invitation so stood from the rock she had been sitting on to step inside. She felt a small thrill as the world took on the other worldly appearance that she had heard described so many times. She tapped down on the desire to experience the same pleasure that the women that had been in the circle before her had to ask, "Who are you?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" The Ghost replied in a disguised voice.

"Why wouldn't I," she responded sharply. "I figure you're done taking your pleasure from the others. Do you think I'm the same as them?"

The Ghost chuckled before replying, "Yukata seems to think so. She believes you are worse off in fact because all you have are stories to base what you heard off of. That's why I teleported you hear. I wanted to give you a chance to see if those stories matched the reality. If I reveal who I am some of the magic might disappear."

For a moment she felt a sense of gratitude that the Ghost was thinking of her, but she quickly reined it in since it involved him feeling her up. Still she couldn't deny her body wanted to know if the stories she had read will often fingering herself to orgasm were true. So very tempted, but still worried he was a threat to her village she asked, "Yukata said she and the others were just a byproduct created from your desire for a specific woman. Who was she?"

"Pakura," the Ghost answered after a moment's hesitation. She didn't think the hesitation was born of a desire to lie, but that he thought answering would cause him to reveal his identity. It did cause her to lean more heavily towards one possible suspect of who the Ghost was, but she found that who she believed the Ghost might be, only heightened her desires. Particularly due to the change that the whole village of Suna had noticed in Pakura after her time with the Training Force, as she had gone from a woman that hated her station in life to a member of Suna Council.

Quistis began to wonder if the Ghost was the catalyst for that change and if so, then she doubted he was a threat. Plus she thought of the other women of the group that she had started and how kunoichi like Sen attributed her success to confidence that she had gained from being with the Ghost. Such thoughts caused the woman in her to wonder if she would experience a similar metamorphosis.

She bit her lip as the dutiful kunoichi in her still felt the Kazekage should be made aware of the Ghost's activities, while the woman inside her wanted to know what the others had felt from being with him. The woman began to win the argument as it reminded the kunoichi that her duty would in time lead her to being little more than breeding stock for her bloodline abilities. Something which the other women that had been with the Ghost all seem assured that he would be opposed towards. It led to the kunoichi questioning her dedication to duty just long enough so that Quistis could simply utter, "Please…"

The Ghost didn't respond, but a few moments later she felt the back of his hand press into her but. She smiled and felt the part of her that wanted to reject the pleasure the Ghost had promised fade away as he started the encounter in the same manner as all the others. She knew the subtle pressing against her rear was the Ghost asking for her permission to continue. She remained silent so the pressing became more insistent until she felt his hand turn to cup the cheek of her butt. He rubbed her behind as she felt his arm slide around her stomach slipped into the small opening of the salmon colored vest that she wore. She shivered as she felt his warm hands wash over her skin. He began to rub her stomach in small circles causing his warmth to spread over the area.

She relaxed back into him and moaned as he began chewing on her earlobe. The hand rubbing her rear disappeared and she wondered where it would appear next, but then the clasp of the brown belt she wore came undone and fell away. Her skirt came unzipped and soon was just a pile on the ground around her feet. She lolled her head back as she felt the hand rubbing her stomach slide up under her vest to caress her breast and moaned as he squeezed it. The zipper of her vest then began to slowly get pulled down as the Ghost worked his magic on her. When it came undone her vest was opened to expose her breasts as the hand that had been caressing her began to tweak her nipple. She hissed and pressed her but against him and trapped his cock between them.

She felt a thrill pass through her as the Ghost groaned from her rubbing against his manhood. She felt that thrill intensify as he undid the snaps of the pants she wore under her skirt. He then slipped his hand inside her underwear where he began to caress her pussy directly. His actions caused her to press her ass even firmer against the dick poking her and began grinding down into him. She looked over her shoulder and said, "D…don't just end this like you did the others. I…I want to feel you inside me." She then tested her theory as to his identity as she added, "Please…Naruto."

The Ghost chuckled and then began to shimmer into existence. She marveled at the blue eyes that stared into hers as he said, "If we do, then you and I will become bound together forever. Are you sure that is what you want?"

The Suna Instructor felt some of her reservations return, but only for a moment as his fingers slipped inside her. Suspecting he had revealed as much too all the other women she was sure he was with and who still gladly did so she said, "Yes! Just please fuck me now!"

Naruto pushed Quistis jeans as far down her hips as he could, but didn't remove them due to the boots that she wore. He then pulled away from her just long enough to thrust inside. Her tore through her barrier causing her to cry out and to go still in his arms. It was a stillness he matched, until she began to move her hips in small exploratory circles. When he was confident she was ready he began to withdraw before slamming back in. He started slowly at first but soon was thrusting his hips into her at full throttle. An action she matched as best she could due to her bunched up jeans restricting her movements. Quistis looked back over her shoulder her blue eyes clouded over with lust so Naruto pulled her back against his chest and into a soul searing kiss. It stopped his movements so she began swishing her hips around to keep her pussy happy as her tongue danced with his. Just as her small rocking wasn't enough to keep her satisfied, Naruto pushed her forward again. He held her upright with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip as he leaned back to begin pumping his length within her again.

She moaned feverishly as her knees began to press together as she felt something threatening to overwhelm her approaching. After several thrusts, she felt the wave of pleasure crash over her like a tsunami as she screamed her release. Naruto pulled her tight against him causing her voice to reach a new octave as her orgasm grew even stronger due to the injection of his seed that she received. Her pussy quivered around his cock as it coaxed every bit of his cum from his balls that it could. Her womb was soon filled to capacity causing his seed to find the only escape path it could, and began to leak from around his shaft and dropped into her underwear. Quistis's world darkened for a moment, but she was pulled back against Naruto's chest who kissed her hungrily and her desire to return it kept her awake.

When their lips separated he said, "Let's get back to the others so we can share your story with them."

The blonde instructor smiled and reached down to cradle his balls as she replied, "Can we make a few more first?"

Naruto laughed and kissed her softly as he answered, "As you wish," before beginning to churn her insides once more.

Shikamaru cursed as he rolled to the side moments before a heavy sword smashed down where he had been kneeling. The breaking of his stance caused his jutsu to end so that Akamaru which had intercepted it was free to move. Before Kiba could capitalize the Nara produced a chakra blade which he charged with his chakra before tossing it into Kiba's shadow. He saw the canine moving to pull it free, but before he could trap the canine again he was forced to leap back as Hinata spun away from Ino to fire a vacuum palm at him.

Ino tried to make Hinata pay for the moment's inattention by spinning her leg up in the air. She then caught the Hyuuga by the throat with her knee and then tried to bend Hinata backwards. Hinata though simply bent backwards just ahead of the leg and then flipped out of the attempted choke hold. She stabbed her fingers into Ino's thigh causing the Yamanaka to disengage by leaping away. She landed unsteadily due to her chakra being partially cut off, but still managed to defend herself as the Hyuuga refused to let her breakoff.

Shikamaru frowned at the aggressiveness Hinata was displaying, but had to admit it wasn't exactly a new development. His gaze settled on Chouji who was managing to keep Shino at bay thanks to his partial expansion jutsu not letting the insects drain his chakra effectively due to the increased mass. He sighed as his calculations told him that unless he came up with a new strategy his team was going to lose the sparring match.

He mentally sighed at having to apply himself since for years his team had been more than a match for Team Kurenai. It hadn't always been the case, especially in the beginning since Asuma would often have his team spar with his future wife's. In the first few clashes Shino had been the greatest threat of Kurenai's three genin. Hinata had been too unsure of herself to properly pressure the opponents she faced with her need to be in close to shut them down, and Kiba while fierce could be goaded into making sloppy mistakes. Shino on the other hand was confident in his abilities and almost as calculating as Shikamaru liked to believe he was. Still even with his skill Shikamaru hadn't been able to come up with a strategy to neutralize Shino because Chouji much like Hinata lacked confidence, and Ino lacked dedication to her training to be counted on to back either of them up.

The balance had shifted in Team Asuma's favor after the mission to stop Sasuke's defection. Thanks to the confidence he had gained, Chouji had become the cornerstone that Shikamaru had need to keep Shino at bay. He had then used Ino as a distraction or pawn to quickly trap the other two in his shadows. If Ino managed to not to get eliminated the spar usually ended in their victory as Chouji could create an opening that allowed the Yamanaka to knock Shino out using her family's jutsu.

However, in recent years the balance had begun to tilt once more in Team Kurenai's favor and Shikamaru hated to admit it but on average the times they lost it was because he and Chouji were holding Ino back. The Yamanaka showed this in the current spar by leaping backwards and catching Hinata just under her chin with a kick. The blonde kunoichi then landed in a crouch and formed a rectangle handsign that she aimed at the Hyuuga. Hinata recovered from the kick, but rather than charge her crouched opponent she darted off towards Shino. The Aburame sensed the threat too late as Hinata peppered him with strikes which caused him to collapse as his chakra was cut off.

Kiba seeing that and having kept his distance so as not to be caught in his shadow again rather than react as he used to which would be to charge in some suicidal attempt at victory said, "Alright we give." He placed the large blade he had started carrying around on his back and knelt down to pet his canine partner who was whining at their loss. "Don't worry boy. We'll get them next time."

Shikamaru noticed that Hinata seemed to shake herself as Ino ended her jutsu. The Hyuuga quickly raced back to Shino so she could reopen the chakra points she had closed and began apologizing. Kurenai despite her team's loss appeared from the tree line and congratulate both teams. "Good job everyone. I'm glad to see you still are working together to train despite…" She trailed off as a look of sadness appeared for a moment. But she recovered quickly to say, "Let me treat everyone to a meal."

"That sounds great," Ino said almost as eagerly as Chouji who she high-fived which considering the Ino of old would have mentioned how she was on a diet was just one of the many changes.

Kiba though surprised Shikamaru since he would have been just as eager in the past to instead state, "I can't. I have some special training to attend. I'll catch up afterwards."

Shikamaru despite being pretty hungry himself stated as well, "I can't. I have to make sure my mom has everything ready for today's damn council meeting. Tsunade says if she doesn't shape up, she's going to ask the Nara elders to select a new Clan Head. If that happens it's probably going to be my ass they choose. I'm busy enough with organizing the upcoming Chunin Exams now that the Raikage wants to add a fourth test."

Ino smiled at him stating, "Well it's your own fault that the exams haven't been held yet since you resisted having a fourth test added for so long."

"That's because adding them was going to be a drag," Shikamaru replied annoyed. "You have no idea how much work goes into these test. You have to make sure each village is happy with the criteria for passing, and if even one of them doesn't like it you have to change it till they all are. No wonder it's taken us a couple of years."

"Well if you finish early feel free to join us." Kurenai said as she led the others away.

Shikamaru watched her go, and noticed a certain exuberance in her step that had been missing the last few times she had witnessed the spars of Teams Eight and Ten. He had made it a point to monitor Kurenai for Asuma since his death as he figured that would be what his teacher wanted. In the past, it had taken a lot of begging to get Kurenai to even visit the training field to watch the teams practice. She had gotten better over time, but then would quickly return home. The idea that she would suggest they head out afterwards to a crowded restaurant would have been a foreign concept to the Kurenai of even a few weeks ago. All in all, it made Shikamaru suspect that she was now on the same improvement regiment that both Ino and Hinata seemed to have discovered. He also linked Kiba's recent improvements to the same source, although he highly doubted that it was through the same means.

Beginning to walk home as he knew it would take a lot of effort to rouse his mother from her funk to even attend the upcoming Council meaning, he gave serious thought to getting his mother involved with the man he linked to all three women walking away as well as to all the others that he noticed seemed to improve after being tied to a certain knucklehead.  
 ******************************* **  
Karui sighed contently as she took a sip of her sake and let the warm water of the hot-springs she was enjoying relax her even further. She couldn't help smiling as Rangiku said, "Now didn't I tell you this is the life."

Karui nodded as she had met the woman while she and Samui had escorted the Gold Level Shipment that they had been assigned to Konoha. They had met up in Frost Country where she had been amazed by the woman's prowess in battle. Samui had been not overly surprised by her arrival it had seemed, but had been caught unaware when Rangiku had informed them that she was being assigned to their shipment. Karui had taken it as an insult at first, but Rangiku had explained it was because they had learned certain business rivals were hoping to give the Great Tree Shipping Company a black eye by having it lose one of its high level shipments. It had only been a few hours later when Karui had been treated to the sight of the new busty blonde tearing through enemies with her ash based attacks.

She hadn't exactly been warm to the woman in the immediate aftermath as her skills and her jealousy at her beauty had made her rather catty. But, she had quickly warmed up as they reached an inn and they had bonded while revealing the night away. To her surprise even Samui joined in allowing Karui the first glimpse of the normally composed woman letting her hair down as it were. Still, by morning Karui's guard had risen once more as they were joined by Naruto.

She let a small smile appear on her lips as she remembered him pouting when he had learned they had already taken care of the threat. She had found herself wondering when and how exactly the blond man had arrived as he had just seemed to appear, but had acted like he had been there for hours. Recalling how Samui despite having called the night rather early when compared to the others looked more haggard then them had almost made Karui wondered if there was something going on between her teammate and Naruto. She had shook the idea off as being crazy, especially as Samui hadn't appeared jealous as Naruto and Rangiku had almost constantly flirted for the remainder of the journey.

However, that wasn't to say the journey had been easy as they had been a little overzealous in proclaiming the shipment secure, since it appeared that whoever was targeting the shipment had hired more than one team. As such, Karui had arrived at Konoha in need of a soft bed. Which she had received, courtesy of the Great Tree Shipping Company. To go along with it, and the rather large check that she had received, the owner of the company was even letting her enjoy the Hot-Springs on her mansions grounds and which Karui had learned was normally reserved for a group called the Woman's Bathing Association.

Enjoying the soak and the expensive sake, Karui was definitely planning to inquire as to how one became a member. She opened her eyes as a woman that she recognized as the Hokage appeared from the grotto to say, "Samui, he's ready to see you and your guest now."

Karui felt a little nervous since she was finally going to meet the mysterious masseur that Samui and even Rangiku had crowed so much about. Slipping out of the water along with her teammate she wrapped a towel around her body and followed after the blonde. She watched her activate a hidden passage and they then stepped down into some tunnels. Karui felt a little exposed walking naked, but for a towel, through the area despite how relaxed Samui appeared to be, suggesting she had made the trip dozens of times.

They reached a door which Samui opened letting Karui enter first. The red-head took in the homey decor which smelled of incense to help the people relax. There were two massage tables lying out in the center of the room. A comfortable looking couch laid against the back wall next to a cabinet filled with massage oils. After a few moments of waiting Karui's eyes opened in surprise as a damp looking Naruto appeared from a back room. He smiled as he asked, "Are you ladies ready for your massages?"

Samui simply moved to one of the tables as Karui said, "Hold the hell up?" She directed her gaze to Samui to ask, "He's the masseur?"

"Yes," Samui said matter of factly, "Is that a problem?"

"Hell fucking yeah it is a problem," Karui shouted, "He's a Leaf-nin. Are you telling me you've been letting him rub you down all this time?"

Samui nodded, infuriating her teammate further since her calm gaze was implying that she couldn't understand the issue. Then to Karui's shock Samui dropped her towel before climbing up on one of the tables. Naruto quickly covered her exposed ass while the blonde kunoichi said, "Naruto, I'm starting to feel a little tense in my shoulders. Please make it go away." Samui folded her arms in front of her and rested her chin on them as she stated to her teammate, "Karui, if it truly bothers you that much then go. But you should at least try something before rejecting it. You didn't think you would enjoy this mission because it was for a company based in the Leaf, but you did have a good time and enjoyed the rewards."

"Yeah, but still…"

Naruto created a clone which moved to the cabinet and selected one of the oils. It then returned to the table with Samui where after lathering its hands began to rub her shoulders. Samui let out a pleased sounding sigh as the clone focused its attention there.

Meanwhile, Naruto approached Karui to say, "You don't need to drop the towel if it makes you uncomfortable. I can rub your calves and arms if you want, and if you want me to do more we can go from there."

Karui gave Naruto a dubious gaze, but hearing Samui's grunts and groans as she relaxed under the clones hands said, "Fine, but if your hands go someplace they aren't supposed to I'm going to pummel you."

"Don't worry, they'll only touch places you allow," Naruto said turning towards the cabinet as Karui climbed onto the table. She placed her head in the hole and laid flat on her stomach as she heard Naruto rubbing his hands together to cover them in oil. He then began rubbing along her right arm and despite herself Karui began to relax. He soon moved to the opposite side of the table where he began to rub down her other arm in a similar manner. After Karui was relaxed he moved down to her feet. She felt some of her tension return as she feared he was trying to peek down her towel so clamped her legs shut.

Naruto chuckled causing Karui to frown, but soon he began to rub her feet causing her to groan as she could tell at the very least he was taking it seriously as he took his time with each foot. When he moved up to her calves she let out a groan as his fingers seemed to reach deep into her muscles to points that even the water of the hot-spring hadn't relaxed. Naruto stopped at her knee causing the dark-skinned woman to let out a small disappointed sigh when he removed his hands. She heard him splash more oil onto them, and then they returned to her other leg. As she enjoyed his hands on her, she was unaware that she had spread her legs a little. Still, Naruto once again stopped at her knee, but he kept his hands on her as he asked, "Would you like me to go a little higher?"

Karui paused, but then said, "O-okay." While she heard the clone tell Samui to roll over.

Naruto's hands then began to rub one of her thighs up until he had no more room to work as it was pressed against the other. He then, rather than asking her to spread them, instead switched to the other causing Karui to moan. It also caused her to spread them a little further apart as she wanted him to rub higher. He took the wordless invitation causing her to groan agaom, but she became a little self-conscious as she felt a dampness begin to appear between her legs. She considered putting a stop to the massage, but the thought fled her mind as switched to the other leg. He again took his time as he worked his way up until he reached the edge of the towel and if he had been so inclined could have peeked up it to see that her pussy had grown rather moist.

Karui could hear Samui moaning from her table and wondered if her attitude was once more preventing her from experiencing something rather spectacular. Feeling good and a little playful she said without looking over, "Jeez, he must really be working you over their Samui."

"He is," Samui said breathlessly, "His fingers are reaching all the right places."

Wanting what she was experiencing the dark-skinned woman said, "Don't hold back. Let me really feel it."

"Are you sure you want the same treatment as Samui?" Naruto asked causing the woman to pause for a moment as there was something in the man's voice that told her that she might not know what she was getting into.

But hearing Samui pleased moans she replied, "I'm sure."

She almost immediately regretted them as Naruto pulled open her towel as the knot had been on the side. But mindful that sitting up would give him an eyeful was about to curse at him until he covered her but with another but smaller towel. She then moaned as he began working her neck and shoulders after pouring some oil on her. He began really rubbing it in causing all her stress to melt away. After taking care of her shoulders and back, he asked, "Do you want me to do the front?"

Facing another moment of truth, she considered telling him that she was done. But, realizing that Samui had grown louder after being asked to roll over decided to. She felt a little self-conscious as she could imagine that she didn't measure up to her teammate in his eyes, let alone the Hokage who had apparently had a session before them. She covered them from his eyes after making sure the small towel covered her front causing him to gently grip her hands stating, "It doesn't work if just turning over causes all your stress to return. Maybe that should be it for today."

Karui shook her head so he removed her hands and placed them on her sides. He then lathered up his hands again but as opposed to attacking her chest like she had thought he might. He began to focus on her stomach. She looked over to see Samui though was having the top of her thighs rubbed. Karui couldn't believe how relaxed her teammate looked especially since it looked as if the hand working her inner thigh was right by her groin. But if Samui felt he was too close she didn't give any sign, although considering the way her chest was oiled up she doubted the woman would be bothered if he rubbed her direct.

Karui had to admit that Naruto knew what he was doing as she couldn't believe how good just having her stomach rubbed could feel. He then moved to the head of the table where he began gently massaging her neck and upper chest. He then began to do the side of her breasts and just underneath them, before passing his hand through the valley of them. He repeated the pattern several times and she found that after all the teasing she almost was begging for him to touch them directly. She wasn't the only one as her nipples had grown erect from his actions as if seeking attention.

Therefore, she almost screamed as Naruto removed his hands to move to practically the furthest point from them as he headed to the opposite end of the table and he began to massage down by her ankles. He then worked his way back up the front of her legs. He took his time again, leaving her to feel her aching nipples which were a constant reminder that they were feeling rather tense and wanted to be worked over. He reached the bottom of her thighs and she moaned in pleasure as his rubbing felt even better on the front. She didn't even care as she felt him rubbing all the way up her legs to just below her increasingly wetter snatch. However, instead of moving for her pussy that was beginning to beg to be touched like her breasts had been. He stood on the right side of the table and began to use his right hand to rub along her stomach and the edge of the towel protecting her modesty. He then used the left to begin massaging around her breasts again.

Karui began squirming on the table as a wet squishing sound began to fill the room. It was coupled with the occasional wet sucking sound, but Karui was oblivious to it as she just knew there were three points on her body that were begging to be touched, but Naruto almost seemed hellbent to avoid them. She felt his hand slip under the edge of the towel into the trimmed red bush just above her pussy. Instead of protesting she raised her legs so that her feet could push her hips up towards the hand. She groaned as it seemed to retreat for a moment, before pushing a little further this time touching the top of her slit. Karui let out a loud moan as Naruto's finger circled gently over the hood of her clit, before sliding lower to rub her pussy. His left hand meanwhile had begun to tease her right breast, and he leaned over her to take her dark-brown colored nipple of her left breast into his mouth.

Somewhere in Karui's mind she knew the massage was getting out of hand, but even that part shut down as Naruto slipped his middle finger inside her cunt and began rubbing her sensitive nerves. She looked over at Samui, and could see that much like her the woman was lost to the throes of passion as the clone was rapidly fucking her pussy with his fingers, while she had freed his cock to suck on. Seeing what the clone was packing caused her to turn her gaze to Naruto which because he was hunched over her, she couldn't see the bulge so she reached out to feel it. Naruto groaned as she rubbed his cock hesitantly at first but soon grew bolder. She felt good knowing her body had produced such an effect in a man that seemed to have both her teammate, and since she suspected the Hokage had received a similar massage, desiring his cock.

"W-what's going on here?" she managed to say even though she didn't stop her hand's rubbing of his dick.

Naruto pulled his mouth from her breast to bring his face before hers. Staring into her amber eyes, he said, "I intend to make you one of my lovers. You said you wanted the same treatment as Samui."

Karui looked over at her teammate to see her confirm the Leaf-nin's statement, but Samui was oblivious as she let out a cry as the clone had climbed onto the table and bent her in half as he began fucking her pussy. She looked back at Naruto, and wasn't sure what to do. Her body made up her mind for her as Naruto's hand working of its own volition sensed her pussy tensing around his probing digit, and more from muscle memory then conscious thought he pressed his palm into her clit causing her to climax. Karui's hips lifted off the table as she let out shout while her cunt squeezed his finger so tight he feared she'd snap it off. She relaxed after a moment and looked out with eyes that saw everything and nothing.

Naruto hefted her up and carried her to the couch where he held her in his arms as he sat down. When she came to she found herself feeling extremely relaxed and content in the jinchuriki's gently hold on her. She pulled free as she looked at the table where the woman she had only seen keep the world at bay was displaying a side she had never seen, but knew Naruto had time and time again. Looking back at him she said calmly, "You two played me."

"I suppose that's true."

"To what end?"

"World domination." When Karui looked back at him in shock he chuckled as he said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." Her gaze narrowed so he swallowed heavily so he quickly explained, "Really, though our goal is to bring the villages closer together."

Karui didn't laugh as his words caused everything she had seen up to then to click into place. "You mean the current Alliance is all because of you. Kumo's resurgence, the increased trade, and just about everything in between."

"No," Naruto said, "It's because of all my lovers and the faith they put into that dream. I'm just one man, by myself, I could never have gotten as far as we have."

Karui felt rather insignificant as she imagined the stature of some of the women working with him. It showed in her voice as she looked away and said, "Then why target me? I'm just a single insignificant jounin."

Naruto reached out for her turning her face towards his as he said, "This isn't like you. When we worked to get Killer Bee back you weren't short on confidence. Karui, whether what you contribute is small, large, or nothing at all, I know you are anything by insignificant. The only barriers that can hold you back are the ones you allow to. If you apply yourself, then you can become anything you want to be, even the Raikage."

Karui's eyes grew wide hearing a dream she had as a child and occasional still desired being repeated. A part of her doubted it was possible since it was so apparent that Ay favored Darui, but staring into Naruto's blue eyes she didn't doubt he meant every word. Realizing the man was also tied to the other women in the Hidden Thunder Inn and not just Samui, she climbed into his lap and pulled out his cock. She rubbed her soaking cunt against it causing him to lean back into the couch and groan. Enjoying the sound she said, "How can you believe that from only two missions with me?"

Naruto leaned up to bring his face right before hers to answer, "The mission to save Bee showed me all I needed to know about you. You're brave, skilled, passionate, and loyal to those around you. Those are all the qualities needed in a Kage. They are also qualities I love in a woman. How about you, what do you look for in a man?"

Karui thought about it for a moment, before answering with a mischievous smile, "He needs to be handsome and rich. Lucky for you it appears you fulfil those two requirements." She raised up to guide his cock inside her, but added, "But, I think I could definitely fall hard for a man that is confident enough to think he can handle a future Raikage, and kind enough to support her."

They both groaned as she slipped down his shaft until the head of his cock was poking her womb. Naruto pulled her into a kiss after which he said, "I will do everything in my power to make your dreams come true."

"Then, everything that I am and can be, is yours," Karui said as she began bouncing on his shaft. She moaned as Naruto began meeting her downward thrusts while leaning back in the couch and fondling her breasts.

Naruto watched the woman enjoy his dick and enjoyed the way her skin glistened from the oil that covered it. He leaned up to capture one of her bouncing breasts with his mouth and caused her to let out a deep groan as he sucked on it. His tongue began to tease her nipple, before he switched to the other.

Wanting to take control he stood and then planted her in the couch. Karui spread her legs widely as she draped her arms over the back of the couch. Naruto then drove his cock down into her causing the woman to moan, "Mmmm… yeah that's it fuck my pussy with that big cock."

Hearing her words, drove Naruto wild as he began to furiously pound her snatch. She then began to rub the top of her pussy, while he leaned forward to kiss her in a sloppy wet kiss. Feeling his end was approaching, he waited until she screamed, "Oh…oh shit…Cumming!" Naruto grabbed the back of her knees and pushed them into her shoulders before burying his shaft inside her. Hitting her womb he let loose a torrent of his seed. He pumped his hips a few times towards the end as if to force out the last few strands. He pulled out and loved the way his cum contrasted with her dark skin as it began to leak out.

Sitting next to her in the middle of the couch he sighed contently as she snuggled into his side. A moment later Samui joined them having finished with the clone in time to watch most of their fucking. "Samui, you bitch you set me up."

Samui gave her teammate a smile which Karui still had trouble believing, especially as the blonde grabbed Naruto cock while saying, "It looks like you don't have any complaints." She then made the Leaf-nin groan as she swallowed him tasting her teammate's cunt which coated his rod.

Karui blushed but then said, "I do have one. You're horning in on my masseur. Go get your own."

Samui let Naruto go with a pop, and held his dick towards her teammate who took him into her mouth. The blonde kumo-nin watched red-head suck off her lover before saying with a smile, "I think you'll find there's enough of him to go around." She then lowered her head back to his groin to work in tandem with Karui to make the man they now shared feel amazing.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 72: Welcome to Club N: Part III: See the Real Me**

Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly feeling a level of contentment that he usually did after a good nap. However, that feeling faded as he looked over and saw that the twenty minutes that he had planned to take had stretched into an hour and a half making him late for a meeting to plan the new test for the Chunin Exams. Shikamaru didn't sit up in a panic seeing as he was already late for it, but he did feel extremely annoyed.

Pulling himself out of bed, he left his room and upon passing the kitchen sighed as his mother was sitting at a table in the kitchen just staring out the window. "Mom, I thought that I asked you to wake me after twenty minutes."

Yoshino looked away from a family of deer that were grazing at the edge of the forest. She looked at a clock and seeing she had completely missed the time that he had asked for her to wake him showed little concern as she said, "Sorry." She then turned back to the window. Shikamaru felt a surge of anger, but didn't say anything as he knew deep down she would have failed to rouse him when he asked. His anger bled off as he took stock of the kitchen's condition which in the past would have been spotless, but now he could see areas where grim was accumulating even though she had just cleaned it.

"I'm heading out," Shikamaru said and wasn't too surprised that he didn't receive a response in return. He reached for the pack of cigarettes in his vest pocket and put one in his mouth. He considered lighting it up in the house, but having learned his mother wouldn't complain, half the reason he had taken up his teacher's old habit had never materialized.

Stepping out of the house he lit up, and then put his hands in his pocket as he made his way to the Academy which was where a lot of the village's business was being conducted until the Hokage mansion was rebuilt. Thinking of the proposed changes being made to the building which removed the residential portions in favor of making the building completely dedicated to village business, Shikamaru noted where the Hokage had decided to take up residence. She wasn't the first Hokage not to live in the Hokage mansion, but most of those that hadn't had chosen not to do so because they had families. The Third Hokage, for example had originally not lived in the building during his first term. But he had chosen to when he had retaken the position after the Fourth's death, since his wife had died and his children had been for the most part grown.

Yet, what made The Fifth Hokage's decision stand out wasn't that she was removing the personal residence so much as where she had relocated. Shikamaru didn't think it was a coincidence that she had elected to move into the Hidden Eddy Inn. In many regards, Tsunade was the poster child of what the Nara suspected was a special ability that Naruto possessed, which was that he made people want to become better versions of themselves. While he believed that ability had changed since his return, it only did so in the sense that it seemed to be more focused on a specific gender. Granted, he still noticed the change appearing in men that Naruto had influenced, but he suspected the relationships that he was forming with women were of a different variety.

Reaching the academy, he frowned at the non-smoking side posted on the door so put out his cigarette and tossed it away. Making his way up to Room three-hundred and one, he felt a sigh of annoyance as he threw open the door and received the annoyed glares of the other members of the Chunin Exam Committee.

He did notice that one of the glares that he would have normally received was muted as Karui seemed rather unconcerned with his tardiness. His gaze settled on her, and from her relaxed posture he was quickly able to ascertain that something positive had happened for her recently. He suspected that it was related to her love life which had been in the process of falling apart the last time they had met in regards to the Exams which had been in Amegakure. He had been able to discern that from a meal the members had attended due to her negative reactions to any public display of affection she had witnessed at the restaurant. From the lack of tension currently, he suspected the woman had recently taken a lover that had left her a quivering mess which had made her all but forget about her past troubles.

He also noticed that the recently returned Temari seemed to be hovering around the red-headed Kumo-nin. In and of itself, such a thing didn't necessarily mean much since of the people that made up the group organizing the exams, the Suna and Kumo kunoichi had the most similar temperaments. Yet, rather than butting heads they had worked rather well together. But, currently he was noticing a type of unspoken bond between them.

He filed the information away and tried to analyze what had changed. He suspected that he knew what the catalyst was, but didn't know the why. For example, he knew that Temari had likely become associated with Naruto about the time she had ended her interest in starting a relationship with him. He had realized that the kunoichi had developed a passing interest in him after her defeat by him in the Chunin Exams. It had grown stronger during the work they had done together for the previous exams. He even knew that she had intended to ask him out, but had disguised it as a lunch at a café to discuss an upcoming exam. He had purposefully arrived late to that meeting in order that she wouldn't.

He chuckled mirthlessly as he had done so, because telling her that he didn't want to start a relationship with a woman that had the same temperament as his mother was not in his life plan. Yet, now that his mother was so listless and unengaged he was finding he missed his mother's troublesome attitude in his life. Still, that didn't exactly mean that he regretted not pursuing a relationship with Temari. But, there were moments when he wondered if he should have taken his father's comments about how a woman showed her tender side to a man that she loved a little more to heart. However, he could easily tell that if Temari did have a tender side it was not him that she had any intention of showing it to any longer.

"Glad to see I wasn't the only one that was late," A voice said from behind him. Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to see the amused and somewhat lazy looking kunoichi that was Amegakure's representative and was named Fuyou.

The two kunoichi that had been giving him matching dark looks sighed in defeat before Temari stated, "Honestly, you two. It's not like we haven't been at this for years now."

Fuyou stifled a yawn, before replying, "There really is no point in showing up early if you know one of the members is more than likely going to be late."

"Especially if more often than not you are that late member," Karui retorted. "In any case Temari and I have finalized the last test so look it over. We need to get going in order to prepare for a mission we have to escort a shipment heading to Kumo. Look it over and we'll meet next month to finalize them."

Karui and Temari didn't wait for an acknowledgement knowing there would be letters passed between the various members so they quickly left the room along with the member from Kusagakure.

Fuyou echoed Shikamaru's thoughts as she said, "Well something has her in a good mood. Normally, she'd waste more time berating us rather than focusing on work. Whatever that mission is, she was pretty eager to get to it."

Shikamaru nodded his reading of the red-headed Kumo-nin leading him to believe she and Temari were eager to leave for the same reason. They headed to the table where the others had left the packets in regards to the parameters and conditions of the new test. The Nara picked it up and flipping through it saw that the test as he suspected was rather daunting in scoop. He sighed as it would take a lot of coordination to pull off, but could understand why it might be necessary.

His gaze drifted to Fuyou, while she read over her packet. He considered heading out to read it in a more reclined position, but stopped as she said, "This test is going to be pretty resource heavy to pull off."

"Yeah," Shikamaru admitted, "But, considering the number of participants it is easy to see why a fourth test is necessary. This one should do an excellent job of weeding out a good portion of them. But coordinating it is going to be a drag."

The Ame kunoichi nodded briefly moving the large triangle like bang covering her left eye away to reveal her violet eye. "But, Lady Konan is rather eager to make sure only the best of the best are promoted. Iwagakure seems rather aggressive lately, plus there are troubling rumors…" Fuyou stopped herself while a look of surprise at what she was about to reveal appeared on her face.

Shikamaru frowned since he viewed it as a sign that the kunoichi didn't trust him. He could understand it on one hand since one facet of the Alliance that people worried about was sometimes getting too comfortable with members from outside their home villages, and letting important information slip. Information, which could be used against a person's home village at a later date. Shikamaru didn't have the feeling that what Fuyou had been about to mention was intel of that nature. Instead, he believed it might be related to troubles within the Land of Rain itself.

He studied the kunoichi for a moment and she looked uncomfortable by his scrutiny as she knew of his high IQ so feared he would puzzle it out. Shikamaru was surprised that he hoped that she would open up to him about any issues in her home village, but attributed it to of the other committee members he tended to enjoy her companionship the most. This was because he found that while in her company he felt rather similar to how things had been between him and Temari, except Fuyou was far more relaxed. He hadn't really realized how much he had missed that ease of comradery until he had lost it with the Suna Kunoichi. The friendship he had developed with her was still there naturally, but what he felt was missing was the unspoken attraction that had lingered between them. He had first noticed it himself, when it had disappeared upon her return from Suna after he had failed to show up on time for her attempt to ask him out. Although not bitter about where she now directed that attraction, he was mindful not to make the same mistake so said, "Studying these packets is going to be a real pain. How about we go get something to eat and discuss what the others have planned to get it done with."

Fuyou smiled softly before teasingly saying, "Really, you're suggesting that we buckle down and get to work."

Shikamaru was surprise at how nervous he felt, but replied, "I know it's out of character, but I doubt whatever has Karui in a good mood will save our bacons from her fury next time if we still haven't finished finalizing the fourth exam by the next meeting. We can try to finish it now and help each other. Or do it alone later."

Fuyou saw the benefit so said, "That sounds good." She began heading for the door, but looked over her shoulder to say in an amused tone which was reflected in her violet eyes, "But if you wanted to go out on a date you just needed to say so."

"This isn't a date," Shikamaru said quickly feeling flushed. "It's just like the dinner meetings we had with the others."

Fuyou frowned for a moment but noticing some color in his cheeks said emboldened, "Sure, but you're still paying regardless."

Shikamaru shook his head in amusement as she left the room and quickly followed after her. Deciding to treat her to Ichiraku, he was surprised as he felt a note of concern that Naruto might be there. Attributing it to the idea that should the blond man set his sights on the Ame kunoichi, he might find Fuyou exhibiting a similar change in attitude as Karui had undergone, he decided he would try to keep her out of Naruto's orbit. However, quite aware of the pull that he exhibited he wondered if it might not be time to push his own mother into it.

 ********************************  
Naruto was on his third bowl of his favorite food in the world, miso ramen. It was particularly good as it was made by Ayame, who was viewed by most of the village as his girlfriend. It was an accurate description, but he was sure most of the village would be shocked to know that she wasn't the only one. A fact he was sure would scandalize the man he was currently dining with.

"Delicious as always, Ayame," Iruka said, setting his bowl down and chuckled as Naruto handed his empty one to her for a refill. "I see Naruto agrees, although he's been rather silent."

Ayame smiled as her lover's face disappeared behind the bowl so said in his defense, "Well since Kushina's return, he only gets to eat ramen for lunch. This is one of the few times when he has been able to eat it for both lunch and dinner."

Naruto put his bowl down long enough to say, "And that almost didn't get to happen. The only reason she relented was because I told her it was kind of a tradition between Iruka-sensei and me."

Ayame smiled knowingly as she had felt Kushina in a state of pleasure before Naruto had arrived so figured he had used another type of persuasion on her. She smiled when Naruto turned a shade of red after she said, "I imagine it took a bit of time on your knees to convince her to let you slip back into your old ramen habits."

"More than a little," Naruto said after regaining his composure. Hoping to steer the conversation away from his mother and how he had convinced her to let him gorge himself on his favorite food he said, "But I'm sure Iruka-sensei isn't all that interested in my plight about being denied your ramen three times a day, Ayame."

She smiled and caused the Chunin instructor to choke on the water he was drinking and her lover to nearly spit out the broth that he was slurping down when she said, "I suppose, although you do help yourself to more than just my ramen to make up for it, and a lot more than three times a day."

Both the teacher and his student turned similar shades of red causing her to laugh as she headed to the back to gather up more ingredients as her current customers had arrived before the night time rush due to Naruto's ravenous appetite. After a moment Iruka laughed as well especially as Naruto said, "Aw come on Ayame, you're making me sound like a sex fiend."

Ayame poked her head out to quickly reply, "If the shoe fits…"

She disappeared again as Naruto chuckled since he couldn't exactly deny it with a straight face. Turning towards the bond that had saved him from the lonely hell of his childhood he said, "I'm sure you're thinking that was too much information."

Iruka smiled fondly at the student he felt might be his greatest success as a teacher to say, "Actually, I was thinking what a mature young man that you've become. The old you would have likely been bragging about your more adult exploits, not trying to downplay them. If anything, I get the feeling that Ayame is holding back."

"You have no idea," Naruto thought thinking of the many women he was bound to.

His teacher noticed the happy smile his student wore which warmed his heart remembering how infrequently the blonde had worn one as a child. Enjoying the opportunity to catch up, since both of them had been rather busy. Particularly Naruto, who seemed to always have had plans when Iruka had asked to spend time with him, he asked, "So have you given any thought to who you will be taking the Chunin Exams with?"

"I promised Moegi and Yakumo that I would take it with them," Naruto answered while leaning over the counter to ladle out more ramen while Ayame was busy in back. "We're going to begin practicing together in the next few weeks. It might still be a few more months before the Proctors finalize the Exam curriculum, but I'm sure there'll be a portion that requires us to work as a cohesive unit."

Iruka was a little surprised by the choice so asked, "What about that kunoichi on your team currently? Toka actually has years of battle experience, wouldn't she be a better ally to take the exams with?"

Naruto nodded as he replied, "True, but I gave Moegi my word, and this would be Yakumo's first exam so I would like to take it with her. Toka is going to ace any physical portion of the exam. If she is going to get tripped up by them then it would probably be during the written portion of it."

"Because she didn't have a formal education," Iruka asked surprised.

"Hardly," Naruto said with a dismissive wave, "She actually is pretty good at those stupid questions about if ninja A is so many meters off the ground, and ninja B is so many meters away and can cover so many meters in so many seconds then at what angle do you need to throw a kunai."

Iruka sighed feeling a sense of personal defeat as his greatest success failed to see the benefit of such questions. Hoping to hammer the point home he said, "Those types of questions…"

"Are just the written form of what your body is doing on instinct," Naruto said having been told as much by his Senju lover. Smiling at his former teacher, he said, "Toka says the same thing. She's been helping me work on being able to answer them if they should appear on a testing portion of the exams."

"Really," Iruka said surprised, "Why do I get the feeling you have taken her lessons to heart, while all I used to hear was how a real ninja and a future Hokage didn't need to know such things? Maybe I should ask her what her secrets for motivating such problem children are."

Naruto had a hard time keeping a straight face as he imagined what Iruka's reaction would be if he did learn how Toka would strip for him for every correct answer, and should he score high enough would reward him with a blowjob, which often led to much more. "Something tells me that her method wouldn't go over well in a classroom setting," Naruto replied amused.

Iruka arched an eyebrow as he had the feeling he often did when the blond was hiding something from him. Still, he noticed the improvement in Naruto and not just in terms of his strength, but in maturity as well. He looked over his shoulder as a few more customers arrived and saw Shikamaru with an Ame kunoichi who appeared to be bothered by something. He was about to welcome the Nara and his friend when the kunoichi said, "I…I'm sorry, but I need to go. Maybe another night Shikamaru. Take care."

The woman quickly turned to leave looking somewhat pale. The Nara looked like he was going to follow her for a moment, but his gaze settled on Naruto. Iruka noticed a conflicted look appear as he contemplated the best course of action, but settled on staying as he took a seat next to his Academy instructor. Worried for the woman that had left, Naruto asked, "Is everything okay with her? She looked like she saw a ghost."

Shikamaru looked over in surprise at Naruto hitting the nail on the head. "You're more right then you know." He reached for his pack of smokes, but Ayame coughed to attract his attention as she appeared from the back and noticed him pulling them out. She then indicated the no smoking sign hanging behind her causing the Nara to scowl, but he relented pushing them back in his pocket as he gave her his order. He then explained, "On the way here she spotted a girl that she said looked exactly like her deceased teammate. It was that sister of the kunoichi that looks like your Sexy Jutsu and was Jiraiya's secret apprentice. She ran up to speak with her, but was disappointed as the girl…"

"Sage," Naruto said interrupting.

"Huh?"

"Her name is Sage," Naruto explained to Shikamaru, "Naruko's sister is Sage."

"I see," Shikamaru said, "What do you know about her? Fuyou said that except for her orange hair which she even wears the same as her deceased teammate, they are exactly the same."

Iruka could tell Shikamaru was studying Naruto for how he would react. Being an expert of when Naruto was hiding something himself, he easily picked up on his former student's not being entirely upfront as he said, "That's pretty strange. But, she is Naruko's sister if that's what you are…"

"Does that make her an Uzumaki?"

"Um… I guess," Naruto replied to the question which made him feel like he was being interrogated, "But, it wasn't like we ran a blood test on Naruko to determine if she shares blood with any of us."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked quickly as he continued to press, "She is either an Uzumaki or she isn't. That Fuka woman at least shares traits with your mother who is a pure blooded Uzumaki. It's rather strange you just accepting her, even though she looks like you."

Naruto frowned as the Nara's tone was becoming more aggressive. His reply grew a heated in turn as he replied, "My Clan isn't like the Nara, or the others. We're scattered to the winds so excuse us for not caring if a person has a gallon of blood or just a drop running in their veins. If fact, I don't care if they don't have any. If they want to be an Uzumaki and are willing to work towards the betterment of the villages we'd accept anyone."

"You mean Konoha, don't you?"

"I didn't stutter," Naruto said quickly, "I mean all the villages. That's what the current Alliance is all about."

"So you're saying you would be fine if Sage was from Iwa or Kiri?"

'Sure," Naruto replied, "I'm not saying that I would ignore it if they were working in a capacity to undermine the governments of countries along their borders as has been the case. But, if they want to work with us to help foster peace between the countries and villages then of course we'd accept them."

"Well said," Iruka said proudly paying for his and Naruto's meal, at least the bowls up until his student's current one. Focusing on the Nara, he added, "Don't forget Shikamaru, the First Hokage's original dream was that Konoha would be home to all the ninja clans. Unfortunately, after the First Elemental Gathering where the Fire Daimyo was said to have explained what Lord First wanted to do, the other Daimyo extended offers to build villages in their lands. Many ambitious shinobi accepted these offers and gathered followers. Many villages failed to get off the ground, but due to the backing of the other Daimyo the villages in the five Major Elemental Countries prospered. You could say it was the fear that the other Daimyo had that the Land of Fire would corner the market on shinobi which caused the First Hokage's dream to fail."

"Sometimes I wonder about that," Naruto said softly.

Iruka was caught a little off-guard by Naruto's statement which he doubted the blond had meant to say aloud so asked, "What do you mean?"

Naruto laughed it off stating, "Oh I didn't mean anything by it. I was just a little frustrated considering how little the Daimyo seemed to care about what Iwa was doing in Paradise City." He could tell Iruka wasn't exactly convinced but Naruto didn't elaborate further since he didn't think he could go into detail without exposing more of his secrets which he didn't want to do in front of Shikamaru. Looking past Iruka from out of the corner of his eye as he slurped up the contents of his bowl to fill the lingering silence and to focus on the Nara, he was beginning to feel like Shikamaru was studying him in turn and aware of how bright he was, he didn't want to invite more questions from him.

Iruka accepted his former student's explanation although he was sure there was more to it. He stood placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder to say, "You've become a grand shinobi and an even greater man. You should stop by my class when the next school year starts, I'm sure they would want to hear from the shinobi that many of them are hoping to emulate."

Naruto grew bashful making Iruka proud to see that despite his success as a shinobi, it hadn't gone to his head. "You're pulling my leg, right? I'm still just a genin."

"A genin who saved the village," Iruka said proudly, "You truly have become a shinobi that deserves to be recognized for his accomplishments. It would do the incoming students some good to see that with perseverance and hard work even the worst students can make something of themselves."

"Hey," Naruto said annoyed as Iruka and Ayame began laughing. Seeing Iruka was about to leave he asked sadly, "Do you really need to go?"

"Yeah," Iruka said replied wishing he could stay, "I need to head out early tomorrow. The school year might be over in Konoha, but it's just beginning for others."

"I don't understand why you'd waste summer break on teaching the punks being kept under wraps in the Leaf Maximum Security prison," Shikamaru said dismissively.

Iruka sighed before explaining, "It's because teaching is my passion, and helping kids that others dismiss is a part of it. It's easy to forget that although most villages try to keep genin safe, more than a few end up getting caught. They aren't valuable enough to trade so rarely get sent to Grass's infamous Blood Prison so Kusagakure can use them as bartering chips while they negotiate on behalf of the villages that sent them there for concessions or other prisoners. and…"

"Wat a second," Naruto said confused, "If that is the case, why didn't we send Yugito there when we captured her."

"She was the host of the two tails we captured awhile back, correct?" Iruka asked. When Naruto nodded, he explained, "Had the negotiations dragged out, she would have been. As you may know, Hōzuki Castle is located at the center of a large lake that due to weather conditions make it nearly untraversable except for brief periods. There the prisoners captured by other villages are stored while Kusagakure acts as intermediaries. Generally, they do a good job of insuring that each village involved walks away happy. A jinchuriki would definitely have ended up there in most cases since their home village would pay a king's ransom to get them returned. She would have been stored there to make sure Konoha didn't back out of the deal or string Kumo on while continuing to ask for more. In other cases, a Shinobi that has wronged multiple villages or countries is stored there to make sure that the person in question is actually being punished, and not just on paper."

Naruto nodded in understanding, but asked, "Then why would we hold onto any prisoner from another village? Why not just send everyone there?"

"Because Kusagakure isn't doing it for free," Iruka said sadly, "They get paid for jailing them, and receive a piece of whatever deal is struck. Therefore, they are only going to hold onto prisoners that they think they can get something for. Sadly, a shinobi village more often than not isn't going to negotiate for just any shinobi because if they did then some villages might begin kidnapping ninja from rival villages just to collect ransoms. Therefore a lot of genin, chunin, and even jounin waste away in our prison system since we can't just release them to strengthen villages that we aren't on friendly terms with. Therefore, most are held on well past their prime years are behind them and when they are released have very few skills to speak of, even their shinobi skills will likely be out of date from missing out on years of improvement. That's why I hold classes at the prison during the summer to help them develop skills they can fall back on; otherwise most become bandits or missing-nin ending up right back in prison."

"It's a waste of time," Shikamaru said after a moment, "How many of the ones released have ever thanked you and not ended up as criminals?"

Iruka smiled as he simply said, "Well it's my time to waste." Focusing on Naruto, who had his attention on his next bowl, he added, "Besides, it only takes reaching one to make it all worthwhile. You two take care. Thank you for the food Ayame."

"You're welcome," Ayame said graciously giving him a small bow.

"Next time I'll treat you, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said energetically despite all the ramen weighing him down.

Iruka chuckled as he replied, "Well, then I'll have to make sure to eat my fill to try and recoup some of the lost revenue from all the times that I treated you." Iruka smiled as he waved to his students receiving an energetic wave from Naruto while the Nara's was rather lackadaisical. Feeling confident the future was in good hands, he looked forward to helping those hurting from how the shinobi system currently was. After all, even though for the most part Shikamaru was correct in most of those he had tried to reach were too bitter to try and better themselves so quickly fell into destructive patterns while blaming the system, it only took one success to make the effort worthwhile.

 ******************************** *  
Shikamaru watched Iruka go, and although he doubted the teacher's actions would change anyone being held in the prison, he could understand why it was Naruto gave him faith that it was possible. After all, despite having every reason to be as bitter as the prisoners, Naruto rose above it all and channeled his energy into bettering himself and the village. Something which inspired those around him and seemed to be spreading to the other villages as well. Naruto stood up and leaned over the counter to ask his girlfriend, "Are you going to stop by tonight?"

"We'll see," Ayame said happily, "I'm sure you'll be well entertained in any case."

Shikamaru watched Naruto pout playfully and taking advantage of the lack of other customers at the moment interjected himself, "By this I'm assuming you mean the other women that he is seeing."

"W…what…"

Shikamaru stopped Naruto's sputtered denial before it started by sternly saying, "Please don't insult my intelligence. I've been aware that you've been starting relationships with kunoichi both here and abroad for years."

For a moment Naruto looked like he was going to try to deny it still, but after a moment he sat back down. Shikamaru admitted he was surprised Naruto wouldn't continue to deny it having figured the last thing the blond wanted was people figuring out the truth about the women around him. However, he suspected one of the reasons for the quick surrender was a result of the blond not wanting to outright lie to his friends. After all, in most cases he could simply let people draw their own conclusions without lying by relying on the fact that most people did not have a harem of women waiting for them at home.

"How long have you known?"

"I figured something was up around the time Temari lost interest in me. She came back from the trip just before doing so in a much better mood then when she left and not bitter about my blowing her off," Shikamaru answered. "Plus I've noticed Ino's development over the years. I didn't really begin to realize you were the cause until the tension that existed between you two around the time the Training Force was assembled."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he answered, "Why would I? Honestly, at first I was glad because you got those troublesome women off my back."

"Alright," Naruto said crossing his arms and studying the Nara, "Why bring it up now?"

Shikamaru found himself swallowing heavily as he did get the sense that Naruto while outwardly appeared calm was gauging the threat that he might present to the women tied to him. He didn't necessarily think that his concern at how Naruto would react stemmed from being physically harmed, but he could tell that the blond was weighing options as to how to respond. Hoping to put him at ease, the Nara said, "Because, there was another troublesome woman I thought I would be happy about having her off my back, but now that she is… I find I want her to go back to how she was. You have a track record of making people get over the pain in their hearts and to return stronger from it. That's why I want you to work your magic on my mother."

Naruto looked genuinely surprised at Shikamaru's request. He looked over at Ayame, who gave him an amused smile before shrugging. When the blond's gaze refocused on the Nara, he asked, "Are you aware of how exactly I've gone about it?"

"I have an idea," Shikamaru answered, "and truthfully, all I want to be left with is that extremely vague idea. But, I'm desperate here. She's listless and Tsunade's only given her a month to shape up or be removed as the Head of the Nara. I'm afraid if that happens then even the small effort she puts into interacting with the outside world will evaporate."

Naruto studied Shikamaru for a moment and could see that he was at his wits end in how to deal with Yoshino. He knew a little about the woman remembering her from the times that she had picked her son up from the Academy. But, outside of that he had no interactions with her. He was aware that Tsunade had made her decree that Yoshino get her act together or be removed from the Clan council and as head of the Nara to elicit some sort of reaction. She had been disappointed by the response that she got primarily as Tsunade had been of the opinion that Shikamaru had been the one responsible for the slight improvement in her reports. There were only two weeks remaining on the month deadline, but Tsunade hadn't been impressed so was considering following through on her threat. Naruto decided he would ask his lover to give the Nara woman an extension so he could find some sort of solution. Yet not willing to make a promise he couldn't keep, Naruto stood again and stated, "I'll see what I can do?"

"Thanks, I'll owe you one."

Naruto smiled while leaving as he said, "Don't worry about it."

Shikamaru watched the Uzumaki exit the stand before turning back to his meal. A part of him felt guilty about asking the blond to help his mother get over the death of his father. But, a part of him feared that if nothing was done, sooner or later his mom would be reunited with him, either through just not having a will to live, or arranging the reunion herself.  
 ********************************  
Naruto drank a cup of sake and sighed as it warmed him from the inside out as he and the women with him rested on the last leg of their journey to Kumo. His cup was refilled by Temari as she sat by his side. The hand not holding his sake cup was gently rubbing Karui's backside as she pressed her body into his side. Arrayed before them on a low serving table was a banquet of food as they ate at a small inn located just inside the Land of Lightning's border. Sitting on the opposite side of the table was Yoruichi and Soifon.

Naruto smiled as piled before Yoruichi were the various dishes that she had finished, a mountain of dishware that nearly rivaled the one before him. She was sitting cross-legged on the pillow as she drank her sake directly from the small bottle. Despite the relaxed atmosphere Soifon was kneeling on her pillow almost ramrod straight with her hands resting on her knees as if waiting for a command.

Naruto enjoyed the scene as Yoruichi took another swig of her bottle before telling the petite woman, "Soifon stop being so tense and relax."

"Yes, Lady Yoruichi," Soifon replied as if receiving a command from a superior officer. However, her following through was the tension of her shoulders relaxing slightly.

Yoruichi sighed in annoyance, but instead took another sip of her sake. Naruto took a moment to study the kunoichi since she, unlike him and the others who were dressed in bath robes having made use of the Inn's extensive baths, was wearing the clothes that she did when traveling. The clothes were obviously meant to imitate the bodysuit of the dark-skinned woman sitting next to her, although her pants were baggy and loose. Her hair was cut short, but it appeared that she was growing a pair of ponytails from the back which were just beginning to meet her shoulders. She was sporting a small blush which he attributed partly to her embarrassment at how Karui was rubbing her hand over his exposed chest. But he felt most was due to Yoruichi's presence as the small robe did little to protect her modesty. He smiled as Yoruichi's comment to relax might have been as much for Soifon to stop sitting so stiffly as so she could disrobe since she more often than not preferred to be naked whenever possible.

Soifon's gray eyed gaze tracked Karui's hand as it began to move down his body. Naruto had a good idea of what the Kumo-nin was going to grab, and from the way Soifon's cheeks grew darker, he suspected she had a good idea as well. A color which deepened as Karui said, "Now that we have gotten dinner out of the way. I'm in the mood for a little lovin."

Naruto sat straighter as her hand found his manhood and she began to stroke his flaccid penis. It didn't remain that way long especially as Temari's tongue began probing his ear.

Yoruichi threw her robe off as she proclaimed, "Now it's time to get this party really started. How about it, Soifon?"

"I'll see you in the morning," Soifon said collecting the dishes as Yoruichi moved around the table.

Yoruichi frowned but then shrugged as she made her way around the table to join the other two kunoichi in pleasuring their lover. Naruto while making out with Karui, watched Soifon carry the dishes out of the common area of the suite they had rented. She carried them into the hall where she set them down and then closed the door behind her. He knew she would return later at night as she was sharing a room with Yoruichi, although he doubted the purple-haired kunoichi would be joining her in it. He knew that while Soifon accepted that Yoruichi and he were together, a part of her was rather jealous of him as well. Particularly, as a wall seemed to exist between her and the woman that she admired which obviously did not exist between him and the dark-skinned woman. He had discussed with the Bijuu about how to bring that wall down, but knew she was rather nervous revealing her secret to the young woman.

But, he focused on his current circumstances as the Bijuu's mouth wrapped around his pole while Karui and Temari guided him to lie on his back. Temari then muscled her way into a three way kiss. But, Karui pulled back allowing the Suna kunoichi to seal her lips to Naruto's as they deepened their kiss. Karui then undid the knot holding Naruto's robe closed and began kissing down his body. She watched the woman that she had learned was the Tailed Beast that was once housed within Yugito run her tongue from the base of Naruto's dick to the tip. Yoruichi smiled at the amber eyed woman before swallowing his manhood and began slurping on it loudly.

Karui paused for a moment as the dark-skinned Bijuu repeated the action. A part of her in that moment understood why she was embracing the new life laid out before her. She would have let out a childish giggle for having such an epiphany from watching a woman licking a man's cock, but instead settled for a moan as Naruto reached up between her legs and buried his middle finger inside her. She closed her eyes to bask in the feeling as her lover's digit tickled her insides pleasantly.

She also further reflected on the understanding that she had achieved due to Yoruichi's licking of Naruto's tasty pole. Karui had been rather surprised at her own rather quick acceptance of joining not only Naruto's ambition, but of the idea that she had become a part of a family. But, watching a Bijuu that before coming to terms with Yugito had been as much a danger to Kumo as it had to its enemies, eagerly giving pleasure to a man was all the proof Karui had needed that there was something special about Naruto. After all, she had learned that Rangiku was the one-tail, and that she also counted herself among the blond man's lovers along with several other Bijuu. Rangiku had even jokingly called Naruto's cock a Bijuu tamer when she had joined Samui and her later on during the night after her joining the Family.

She had been surprised at how open and honest the One-tail had been. But seeing Yoruichi with Soifon, who apparently knew the secret of their relationship with Naruto, but not that some of the women she was working with were Bijuu and as a result a wall seemed to exist between them. Karui realized that the reason they were being open with her was because Naruto had chosen her as a lover and they trusted in his judgment. This led Karui to a startling realization and one which Yoruichi had confirmed in one of the few moments during the trip where Soifon had not been hovering around, which had been that the Bijuu felt no love for Kumogakure. As far as the Bijuu was concerned it was still the place which had imprisoned her for over a century. She had also informed her that if she hadn't been freed of Yugito and had someday been sealed in someone else then if they didn't come to an accords she'd attempt to free herself.

It was a rather disquieting thing to hear, and one that made her respect her Sensei Bee all the more. It also highlighted for her the importance of being a positive force in Kumogakure to fulfill the Family's ambitions. She felt a warm feeling inside her, which she attributed to the belief that Naruto had expressed in her.

But, she felt it could also be from the pleasure building inside her from Naruto's fingering of her snatch. Focusing again on the here and now, she said, "Mmm, do you mind if I have a lick?"

Yoruichi smiled as she answered, "Not at all."

Karui leaned in and ran her tongue from the base up to the tip and then back down. Naruto groaned after her tongue joined in with the Bijuu's in painting his cock with their saliva although it was muffled due to Temari's mouth covering his. Karui after several moments reached the tip and began to flick it with her tongue. Yoruichi anticipating what she was going to do, began to suck on one of his testicles. Karui then sealed her lips around his cockhead and began to swirl her tongue around it. Naruto groaned again, but this time it sounded even more muffled. It was followed by a soft moan from Temari leading Karui to believe that the blonde Suna kunoichi was now having her pussy kissed by Naruto.

Karui focused on her own task as she began bobbing her head while she tried to swallow as much of his dick as she could. She gagged several times, and wondered how it was that the Hokage could completely force the large piece of meat down her throat. She found a steady rhythm which she paused every now and then in order to gobble down more of his length until her eyes began to water. She'd then pull off to catch her breath allowing Yoruichi a chance to do the same as they competed to see who could swallow more.

When Yoruichi let his manhood go, Karui said, "I need to have this in me."

"Don't let me get in your way," Yoruichi said moving back before sitting on the serving table. She then began to rub her pussy before dipping her middle finger inside her.

Karui let out a small moan as Naruto's finger slipped free of her, but she let out a much louder one as she replaced it with his dick. Resting her hands on his knees as she faced away from him, she raised her hips until just before he slipped free of her pussy before bringing her hips back down. As she began to do so steadily, her moans mixed in with Temari's as Naruto's tongue worked her into a similar pleasurable stupor.

Karui's gaze zeroed in on Yoruichi's pussy and she felt a hunger which hadn't existed before her inclusion in the Family. But, having found Samui's flavor which she had tasted both from the source as well as from when her teammate's essence was coating the cock that they now shared. She found she was eager to explore this new avenue to her sexual tastes. She began to do so by leaning forward in order to bring her face before Yoruichi's drenched lower lips and dived in when she removed her finger from her quim. The Bijuu moaned as Karui began to lap at the juices coating the purple-haired woman silken folds, and then pushed her tongue inside so she could begin to collect more.

Naruto's hands gripped Temari's tits while she ground her muff against his mouth. He breathed in her intoxicating sent while straining to move his hips to stir up Karui's honeypot. But it proved to be difficult due to most of the red-head's weight was holding down his knees. He was buried deep inside her, but she wasn't moving much which he couldn't see was due to her leaning so far forward to enjoy Yoruichi's snatch. Eager to feel her gliding along his cock, he focused his energies on bringing Temari to climax. Having brought her to the edge some time before and was where he had let her linger, he sent her over by pressing his tongue on her clit and pinching and rolling her nipples between his thumb and index fingers. She cried out in delight as her body offered up more of her juices to reward him for a job well done.

Naruto took the time to lap it up before Temari fell to the side to catch her breath. Naruto took the opportunity to sit up and get to his knees. His movement caused his cock to slip free of the sheath that was Karui's pussy. She whimpered in loss, but it only lasted a moment before Naruto roughly slammed back inside her. She cried out as his cock pressed on her womb. Naruto reached forward to angle her face back towards him and pulled her into a kiss. Both of them moaned as they tasted the other woman that coated their lips and tongues.

She looked forward again as Naruto began pumping his length inside her. She then began to lower her face back down to drink in more of Yoruichi's heady flavor, but the Bijuu gripped her face and pulled her towards her. Karui moved on all fours while Naruto followed behind as the Bijuu urged her forward until she was on top of the table with her. Karui then lowered her lips to the golden eyed woman's. They kissed heatedly while Naruto continued to drill his cock inside the red-head.

Yoruichi let out a pleased shout when Naruto slipped free of Karui's tight cunt to quickly bury his manhood inside her. Karui wasn't left without though as the Bijuu reached between them to begin rubbing her mound. Their tongues continued to dance as Karui began mirroring the Bijuu's actions by petting the woman's cunt while Naruto continued to pound it. It helped Yoruichi deal with the loss when he once more switched to Karui, who broke the kiss to raise her head and cry out in joy at his return. Yoruichi used the moment to latch onto one of the woman's nipples as they bounced before her due to Naruto's vigorous pounding.

Yoruichi's mouth let go of Karui's tit when Naruto once more slipped into her, causing her to arch her head back as her moans increased. This presented an opening to the red-head who promptly began to kiss on her collarbone.

After several strokes Naruto was back inside her causing Karui to rise up again. When she fell forward she rested her hands on Yoruichi's breasts which she began to squeeze and fondle. Yoruichi mirrored her actions causing both women's moans to grow as Naruto switched between them quicker and quicker as they neared their finish. Karui moaned loudly when Yoruichi squeezed down on her fun pillows as she climaxed after Naruto buried his pole inside to the hilt. A moment later, Karui screamed in release when Naruto buried himself back inside her.

Naruto basked in the feeling of Karui's inner muscles coiling around him as he fought to stave off his own release. But, it proved not to be an issue for long as he was pulled out of her and then found himself spun and pushed back so that he was lying on the serving table. Temari smiled at him hungrily before climbing atop of him and quickly slammed herself down on his rod.

They both groaned as Temari didn't mess around and began to ride his cock wildly. Naruko groaned as he strained to keep from blowing his wad while his Suna lover bounced on his dick and massaged her breasts. Having already been near the end of his rope, it wasn't long before even his practiced ability to stave off his orgasms failed. He was pleased to see that even as he released his seed, he had managed to hold out long enough for her to achieve her orgasm. Then to his surprise after a few spurts painted her womb she slipped off of him and began jerking him off so that his seed splattered on his stomach.

He looked at Temari curiously since he was not used to his cum seemingly going to waste as it were. His Suna lover seemed to know what he was thinking as she gave him a smirk before she made him moan by swirling her tongue around his sensitive head. He closed his eyes to bask in the warm, wet feeling engulfing his dick as she swallowed him.

He opened them again when he felt tongues licking his stomach and found that Karui and Yoruichi had recovered. The two women were on either side of him as they continued to lick up his seed. Due to his position on the serving table he felt a bit like a platter which the women were dining from. Temari's eyes smiled at him while she sucked his cock as she again likely had a sense of what he was thinking. She let him slip loose of her lips and stroking his length said, "I don't know about you ladies. But I'm finding that the more I enjoy this meal. The hungrier for more I seem to get."

Yoruichi had pulled Karui into a sloppy kiss where they had passed his collected cum between them. She smiled as she replied, "Well this is the perfect venue to eat our fill." He was then treated to the sight of the three women running their tongues over his manhood causing him to groan and bask in how good it was to be him.

 ******************************** *  
Kurenai sat in a hot-spring located in Konoha's bathing district. She felt a little strange sitting in it, not because she wasn't using the ones located on Kiyomi's property which she found she now preferred since becoming Naruto's lover. But her feelings stemmed from the reason she wasn't enjoying them at the moment, namely to begin the process which would likely see another woman joining the Family.

Waiting for the target to arrive, she spent the time recalling the night Naruto had come home and informed the women of the Hidden Eddy Inn of Shikamaru's request. She had been rather shocked to learn that a part of the reason Shikamaru had approached him was because he had noticed the change in her. Kurenai couldn't deny that since taking Naruto as a lover, she had become more upbeat and energetic. She learned a part of it was likely due to the deaging process, but also it felt like she was always basking under a warm sun lately. She suspected it was that feeling which was what caused the women bound to Naruto to be willing to share him. After all, she felt grateful to Yuugao and the others for including her in their family, which was why she had been the one to suggest the strategy they were going to apply to draw Yoshino in.

Kurenai had been rather surprised at her joining in with the other women as they had pitched ideas. But, she suspected that it was because with all the women already attached to him, and all the tools that he had developed to seduce them, he had focused in on what to her had been the most important issue to seducing the Nara. Which was that he had never really interacted with Yoshino on any kind of personal level. That to the red-eyed jounin had all but proven what a unique young man Naruto was. It highlighted for her that what was important to Naruto was the relationship he developed with the women bound to him.

Speaking of which, Kurenai wasn't sure what she was looking for from the one that now existed between her and the blond. After all, there was still a lot of things that she needed to process so had opted that for the moment she just wanted to enjoy the fantastic sex life that she now had. But, in time she knew that she may want more, and couldn't be sure what form that desire would take. Particularly, in regards to being a mother again. After all, she had failed to maintain her vow that she didn't deserve to be happy. She was surprised that she didn't feel guilty about it, but suspected it was because being around women like Tsunade and Yuugao as they enjoyed their relationships with Naruto had helped to show her how foolish such a desire was.

Still, while aware of Naruto's own lack of interest in having children, she couldn't say that she shared it, at least not anymore. She felt a wave of sadness as she thought of her lost child, who for her tombstone had settled on the name Mirai. She was aware that Naruto's chakra could likely return her child and even husband to life. She had remembered Naruto's hesitance when he had told her of the ability. He had after all, quickly explained that he hadn't used it to bring his mother back as she had technically been alive inside him. It was a somewhat bitter pill for Kurenai to swallow that at the very least her new lover could return her child to her. Yet, believed it wasn't his place to decide who gets to live and who dies.

She supposed the one thing that was preventing that bitterness from growing inside her was the knowledge that Naruto wasn't purposefully using it to benefit himself. After all, she was sure there were people he would love to see returned to the world of the living. She did smile as she imagined how awkward it would be if he returned his father, since she had heard Kushina gossiping with Ino about who was the better lover. She hadn't been too surprised when the red-head had shown a motherly pride as she explained how Naruto came out ahead in almost every category. It was an assessment that she had to share, and one that judging from the faces of the other women who had taken lovers before him was one they shared as well. Kurenai imagined that if Naruto did use his ability to return the men some of his lovers had lost, Kushina wouldn't be the only one telling them how they failed to compare to Naruto.

Kurenai didn't know if that would be her, even though she did admit Naruto was the better lover in bed. But Asuma had been her one true love for so long that she didn't know if she wanted that feeling replaced. After all, she would admit that a part of her did feel like a cradle robber due to the age difference between them. A feeling she could imagine had been much greater for Tsunade and Koharu. Although she doubted either of them felt it any longer, particularly since they had been made younger.

Kurenai knew it was something which was happening to her as well although at a more measured pace. She knew it, along with the immortality she was given, would end if she decided to have another child. And having outlived one. She could say that she would gladly do so if she decided to have another, especially since Kiyomi would refuse to bestow the gift to said child. She imagined that if Naruto pressed hard enough he could get her to relent, but she doubted Naruto would do so. Particularly since it was a gift Kiyomi had given to the women of the Family, and the rules tied to that gift were based on her beliefs.

Kiyomi could understand the logic behind them, but she suspected that what was at the heart of why was how the Sage of the Six Paths had essentially sacrificed his immortality to create the Bijuu. As such, engraved in the Bijuu's consciousness was the belief that such a price should be paid to bring about a new life for an immortal. Kurenai could even understand why Naruto would be the exception for the rule since his life was no longer just his own. In many ways it belonged to each of the women that made up the Family, and if one of them decided to give up their immortality to have a child. Then Naruto would have to shoulder the burden. She suspected it was why most of the women didn't seem inclined to have one. Kurenai wondered if in time her feelings for Naruto would grow to the point where being with him was worth more than trying again to be a mother.

She heard Ino's voice so prepared to play her part as a good example of why being a mother and wife could become a hollow existence as well appeared with the blonde as they exited the bathhouse.

"Kurenai," Ino said chipperly as she appeared with Yoshino. "I'm glad to see you out and about."

"It's good to be so," Kurenai said amused while the two women slipped into the water. "Although to be honest, I'm rather glad the baths seem to be empty. I suppose I am still rather prone to try and avoid the company of others."

"Considering what you've lost it is understandable," Yoshino said sympathetically. "I, myself would have preferred to have just gone home after today's council meeting, but was harangued into coming here."

"Ah come on Yoshino," Ino said with a pout, "You need to get out more. There will be plenty of time for lying about doing nothing when you're dead."

"Ino, I do not need to be lectured by you again, especially since you got your way already," Yoshino said sternly. "How I spend my time when not attending the Council Meetings is none of your concern."

"But it is your son's," Ino said undeterred, "And he's worried about you, which makes it my concern too."

"Well I'll thank you both to mind your own business," Yoshino said quickly with a hint of anger entering her tone.

Ino sighed but let the matter drop figuring that pushing her any further would cause the Nara to leave. Still, it didn't stop her from taking a small potshot at the woman as she turned her attention to Kurenai. "Speaking of women that needed to get out more, it's good to see you are at least willing to take the chance of running into people not just living at our home Kurenai."

Kurenai smiled since she knew Ino was teasing her as well as prodding Yoshino further. She saw that it worked as the Nara bristled slightly. She had to marvel at the Yamanaka's dedication to Naruto since the woman had eagerly joined in with the plotting of how to bring Yoshino and her lover together. In fact, once Kurenai had suggested her idea it had been Ino that had fleshed it out, and then assigned the roles to the other women that would help. Naruto had needed to leave on his mission to escort a shipment back to Kumo along with Karui and Yoruichi. Samui had opted to stay behind since Ino had requested it because she wanted a Kumo-nin present at least for the first stage. Still, Naruto had apparently been confident to leave Ino in charge of the matter, and Kurenai guessed that she shouldn't have been surprised since the Yamanaka had a hand in a good number of the women that had joined his Family. Still, Kurenai had been rather surprised to learn that Ino had just been about to set her sights on her, but had been beaten to it by Yuugao. Despite all the future concerns, she was grateful to the women that had offered her a spot among them so felt it was only right to do the same for Yoshino.

"I suppose you are planning to take credit for my willingness to rejoin the world of the living," Kurenai said giving the blonde a wide smile.

"Hardly," Ino said while mirroring it, "I know that honor belongs to Yuugao for speaking with the management on your behalf. I can honestly say I think we were all shocked at just what kind of show you put on though." Ino's smile turned slightly lecherous as she asked, "Any chance we'll get an encore?"

Kurenai blushed as she recalled being at the center of a Naruto clone gangbang. "I don't know about that," she answered, "I did lose my head a bit that night. I think any future performances will be rather tame in comparison. But you all were right; it did help me to remember that life was going on around me."

Yoshino had the sense that Ino had arranged the little trip just so she could conveniently be present for her conversation with Kurenai. She was about to state as much when Ino surprised her as she said, "Dammit, speaking of life going on. I promised my mom that I'd watch the shop for her since Aeris had the day off. I better get going."

Ino quickly pulled herself out of the water and ran naked back to the bathhouse. Yoshino shook her head, but a part of her marveled at what a beauty the woman had turned into, and how lucky she was to have her whole life ahead of her. It made Yoshino feel rather wistful which was quickly replaced with depression as she recalled how Shikamaru was also at the age where he didn't need to rely on her. Moreover, while she had truly enjoyed her life, she admitted there was now a sense that her best days were behind her.

She supposed what Ino had wanted her to take away from the conversation was that life needed to be lived for it to be determined if that was the case. But, she felt it wasn't true in her case. She had once had the potential to be a kunoichi along the same lines of Tsunade or even Tsume, but had opted to instead focus on being a mother and wife. Her husband had never pressured her, as he hadn't needed to since it was readily assumed by most that would be the case. She just hadn't felt a need to break against tradition, after all, she could easily imagine that if she had left on a long term mission she'd come how to find her son and husband near death as they would barely be able to cook for themselves.

Therefore, after her husband's death and Shikamaru proving in the months after that he didn't need her to function. Yoshino had found herself less and less interested in the world at large. She felt she was too old to start over in love, not that there were a lot of men interested in settling down with a widowed woman of her age, and having retired as a chunin felt trying to pick up there was a waste of time. Something that also translated into the lack of dedication that she displayed in being the Clan Head of the Nara. In truth, she just felt completely disconnected from the world so found expending any effort to be a part of it too troublesome.

Her gaze drifted over towards Kurenai, who with Ino gone seemed content to let the silence between them linger. She easily could spot the change in the woman particularly since before when she had seen her in the cemetery as they mourned their lost loves; she had appeared to have a similar outlook as her. It was often said by many kunoichi that marriage was in many ways similar as to dying. Yoshino had never taken the saying too seriously, seeing it as a way for women to justify their refusing to settle down. The reality of the statement became all too apparent once she had lost her husband, and judging from Kurenai's reaction to losing hers, she guessed that it didn't matter how long after getting married the loss happened for a woman to feel the same. She suspected had Kurenai's daughter survived the woman would have found it easier to carry on as she would have focused on raising her child, but losing both had doomed her in much the same way Yoshino had felt cursed to have outlived her husband.

Yet, she didn't see any sign of that half-dead woman now in Kurenai. In fact as she sat there Yoshino would go so far as to say she looked radiant. She suspected that it might have been because Kurenai was young enough and beautiful enough to start over. After all, it was sad to say that in the Shinobi Villages love while important could be described as almost secondary to most second marriages. This was because in villages like Konoha there were a surplus of widows, and very few unattached men were willing to take on a wife with a previous marriage on her record when they could have one without to start their own families. This was primarily due to most women retiring after having a child so as to not leave an orphan behind. There were situations where this system didn't protect the child in question such as the Kyuubi attack where nearly every shinobi and reservist of a certain age had been called up to deal with it. This had resulted in lots of orphans being created.

But with many incidents since then taking place far away from the village. Konoha had quickly once more found itself with a growing problem of widows outpacing the number of men available or willing to be with them. That didn't necessarily translate into a lack of a healthy sex life, since the nightlife of Konoha could easily supply that in terms of men looking to seduce a lonely woman. But, Yoshino was not interested in a one night stand. She wanted to be fulfilled like she had been, but sadly saw little chance of that happening.

She supposed she might be giving up before she even began, since Tsunade proved that a woman could rise to prominence at a late age. But, truthfully she had traded on her past achievements to become Hokage, and while many had recognized Yoshino's abilities in analyzing data to come up with probable scenarios leading to some calling her the Oracle as at times she seemed capable of predicting the future. It had been so long since she had actually used that particular skill set, she doubted it even worked anymore. The world had changed too much from the one she knew, and in truth it required someone willing to connect with it to such a degree that she didn't even care to try.

Yet despite her thoughts on the matter, she couldn't help wondering what it was that had changed in Kurenai to give her such a glow. It filled her with a sense of curiosity which had been such a key component to her Oracle skills, and was something that she hadn't felt in ages. Therefore, she couldn't help asking, "Kurenai, about that place you and Ino were speaking of. How exactly did it help you pick up the pieces?"

Kurenai grimaced as she looked around to insure they were still alone. Leaning in conspiratorially she replied, "Ino really shouldn't have said anything about it, and I guess I should have reminded her of that instead of responding as I did."

Yoshino frowned before asking, "So you can't tell me about it?"

"I'm sorry," Kurenai said quickly and sincerely. "A part of the reason though is because I doubt you would believe me even if I did. But well, if you really want to know… speak with the Lady Kiyomi."

"If it is so secretive will she not just brush me off as well?"

"Tell her I sent you," Kurenai said pulling herself out of the water, "It should at least convince her to give you a chance to see it for yourself."

Yoshino frowned as she watched the woman leave unsure what it was she would find if she did as instructed. Yet, she also found herself growing more and more curious about it as well, particularly since if she could attribute Kurenai's recovery to it, couldn't help but wonder if it might not have been responsible for the growth she had seen in Ino as well. After all, if there had been a kunoichi that Yoshino imagined would have embraced the idea that it was a kunoichi's job to find a good looking and strong man to settle down with to raise children, she would have pegged Ino as it. Yet the formerly boy crazy girl had matured into a stunningly beautiful woman that had to beat suitors away with a stick and often told them her heart was already spoken for. She then would make it sound like she was speaking of the village, but Yoshino found it hard to believe that it was just her duties as a counselor that made the Yamanaka so passionate. Figuring she would see for herself, Yoshino pulled herself out of the water to head home as it had grown rather late so figured it could wait a few days before following up.

 ******************************** *  
Soifon headed out into the woods as it was close to the time Naruto had instructed her to meet him. They were heading back to Konoha and were still a few days out after remaining in the Hidden Cloud village for close to a week. She suspected that the reason for the delay in the return was because Naruto had helped the newest kunoichi tied to him move into the Hidden Thunder Inn. She felt her cheeks heat up as she imagined how the blond and red-head had likely broken in her new living quarters. She felt a pang of jealousy as Yoruichi had been with them, and even though she had been invited to the welcoming party being held for Karui as well. She had refused to go since she imagined an orgy would likely take place. When they had left the following morning with another blonde replacing Karui, and who had introduced herself as Yugito, it wasn't hard to imagine that she had been right about how they spent their evening.

Strangely enough Soifon found that she wasn't jealous of Naruto as much as the other women surrounding Yoruichi lately. She guessed her feelings stemmed from her wanting to be able to be as close to her idol as they appeared to be. It had led her to wonder if the wall that existed between her and the dark-skinned woman would come down if she gave herself to Naruto. After all it was apparent that Karui had been a new induction to the man's growing Harem and so she figured she couldn't have interacted with Yoruichi nearly as much as she had. Yet, the golden eyed woman had seemed more at ease around the red-head then her. It was something which stung Soifon to no end.

As a result, she had acted coldly towards Yoruichi for the rest of the trip back to Kumo after the mini-orgy between her, Naruto, Karui, and Temari. She had the small and bitter satisfaction of her actions at least appearing to bother the dark-skinned woman. Still, when Yoruichi had appeared to be content to let that be the new norm between them, she had nearly relented. But, instead she had doubled down due to her stubbornness something she figured might cause the rift between her and Yoruichi to grow as she knew the dark-skinned woman could be just as pig-headed.

Therefore it had been a rather difficult trip back for Soifon particularly as there seemed to exist a special bond between Yugito and Yoruichi. It had earned the Kumo-nin Soifon's ire as well. This was why it annoyed her that the woman didn't seem to care in the slightest.

Naruto and Temari though had made the trip easier for Soifon since they had prevented her from just stewing. Of course, the nights could have been hard for her since she was left alone with her thoughts, but as almost every one of them was filled with the pleased cries of the other women. She tended to be too busy taking care of the desires that hearing them filled her with.

That was why she was rather surprised Naruto had sought her out as they neared an inn located in Hot-Water Country and told her to meet him in the woods after dark. She had asked why, since a part of her felt he was going to make a pass at her. But, was pleased when Naruto told her that she felt it was time for the wall to come down between Yoruichi and her.

Following the directions that she had been given, she landed in a clearing and felt annoyed as she saw no one waiting for her. Wondering if she was being tricked she was about to turn back but heard something large move in the forest in front of her. "Naruto…" she called out cautiously.

However, instead of receiving an answer two large golden eyes appeared in the darkness. Soifon was frozen in fear as following behind the eyes as they appeared from the clearing edge was the head and body of the two-tailed cat. Granted, she had never seen it in person before, but there had existed enough drawings and descriptions of it to make it instantly recognizable. The Bijuu walked out of the forest its eyes locked squarely on her, and as it approached slowly Soifon began to take a step back.

As her foot landed behind her, Soifon immediately saw something appear in the Bijuu's eyes. Although, hard to read she had the feeling that it was disappointment. While still afraid, for some reason that she couldn't explain the thought of disappointing the Bijuu seemed to fill her with a feeling of dissatisfaction in herself. It left her feeling like she was on the verge of failing a test. When the Bijuu emerged fully from the woods, it came to a stop as if waiting to see how she would respond. Believing now that she was being tested, she began to think more clearly.

She immediately realized it made a certain amount of sense for the two-tails to be before her, since the host of the Bijuu was traveling with them. But, she didn't understand what Naruto had hoped to gain by having the woman scare her half to death, or how it would clear the air between Yoruichi and her. Yet, then Soifon's eyes grew wide as she thought about how Yugito and Yoruichi had a unique bond, and what it potentially meant. She didn't understand how such a thing could be possible since from her understanding the jinchuriki would die if the Bijuu was separated from it. Yet, studying the Bijuu's golden eyes she suddenly was quite sure that somehow such a thing had become possible.

"Lady Yoruichi," she said causing the Bijuu to gasp and even take a step back as Soifon took one forward.

It was Soifon's turn to look disappointed at the Bijuu's reaction, which was also heard in Naruto's voice as he said from behind her. "It's rather unfair of you to react in a similar manner as how you would have expected her to if she failed your test."

Soifon spun on her heel and as she typically did instantly leapt to Yoruichi's defense as she said, "You should not have forced her to reveal herself in such a way."

"Me," Naruto said pointing to himself in surprise. He then began chuckling which annoyed Soifon who softened her stance as he explained, "I just wanted to call you two out here so we could tell you the truth. Then if you didn't believe us, we'd have her show you."

"It's true, Soifon."

The former Leaf Chunin turned and blushed as Yoruichi had returned to her human form, her extremely naked human form. However, she noticed that despite having appeared nude in front of her many times, this time she did appear rather ashamed, although it wasn't due to her being naked. Soifon's blush deepened due to the bashful stance the dark-skinned woman was carrying herself with since she was trying to hide away her assets with one arm being placed in front of her breasts which was holding her other so that her hand rested in front of her groin.

"She's beautiful no matter the form she takes, isn't she?" Naruto asked whispering into her ear.

Soifon could only nod in agreement which caused a blush to appear on Yoruichi's cheeks. The Bijuu began to approach as she apologized, "I'm sorry for testing you in such a way. I… I was afraid you would react poorly, and I guess a part of me wanted you too."

"Why? Did you really think I would react any differently than the other women that found out your secret?"

"Yes," Yoruichi said sadly, "I really did. It's different for those women tied to Naruto… because they chose him, and he in turn chose them. B…but your interest was focused on me. I… I didn't know if I could trust my judgment in regards to you."

Soifon was hurt by what the Bijuu was admitting, but Naruto soothed it as he added, "Remember who it is you are dealing with. She has been coveted by humans for ages. Not to mention hunted and feared by them. Wasn't your initial interest in her born of her beauty and power? In that regards it might have felt little different than the others that wanted her for the same reasons. You just didn't know who it was you were truly dealing with. You judged her as a powerful human, but what if you knew from the beginning she was a Bijuu. Would you have panicked and ran away in fear as you nearly did instinctively?" Soifon couldn't deny that had been her initial response. She did begin to feel a sense of pride in herself as Naruto also explained, "You should consider her even being willing to show you the truth without being bound to me a great honor. You are not the first woman to learn of my Family without being bound, but are the first that has been trusted enough to learn the Bijuu have taken human form without being attached to a man that has learned of it. The men which have learned were made aware out of necessity or because I trust them completely. I couldn't say the same for you, until now at least."

Soifon although finding it difficult to tear her eyes away from Yoruichi, looked back at Naruto upon hearing that to ask, "A…are you not going to take me as a lover?"

"If it is something that you wish, then perhaps someday I will." Naruto smiled gently at her, before turning her gaze to face Yoruichi before stating, "But tonight I believe should be about you two."

Soifon was then pulled into a kiss by the nude Bijuu and although at first she was too shocked to move slowly began to relax into it. Naruto smiled as Soifon wrapped her arms around the Bijuu's body before turning to leave the two alone. Soifon stared into the woman's golden eyes which now shown warmly at her as their lips parted and whispered softly and contently, "Lady Yoruichi."

"Thank you Soifon for accepting me," the Bijuu said tenderly. She then pressed her lips to the young woman's again and was glad at how eagerly it was returned. She undid the clasp which held the woman's top up, and then undid the sash which held her the rest of her clothes together. She then stepped back slowly, letting the saliva that connected them still stretch until it broke, and enough room was created between them so that the woman's clothes pooled around her feet. Soifon hands quickly moved to cover body, but stopped as her lady said, "No, let me see you." Soifon did as instructed prompting the Bijuu to whisper, "Beautiful."

Soifon blushed and then found herself snatched up as the Bijuu picked her up. She found her lips once again were covered by the dark-skinned woman's so opened her mouth so their tongues could again dance. She also wrapped her legs around Yoruichi's hips as she was carried to a soft patch of grass and laid down.

She moaned as Yoruichi laid her down, and pressed her right thigh against her shaved mound. Soifon began to grind her pussy into her mentor and now lover's leg even as the purple-haired woman pressed it into her harder. She arched her back in pleasure as the woman broke her kiss and lowered her mouth to one of her pert breasts to lick around her hardened nub. When Yoruichi practically sucked in her entire breast she let out a loud groan and began rubbing her pussy even faster against the thigh making it grow wet with her essence. The feeling although pleasurable quickly was growing to be not enough prompting her to moan, "Please Lady Yoruichi… let me feel more."

"My how greedy of you Soifon," Yoruichi replied with a pleased smile after letting her tit go, "Don't tell me you only care about your own pleasure."

Horrified she had offended the Bijuu she quickly replied, "No… I'm sorry you are…"

Yoruichi laughed as she said, "Oh you're so easy to tease. Don't worry, I'll give you all the pleasure you want and then some."

"Oh fuc…" the woman moaned as Yoruichi removed her thigh and buried two fingers inside the kunoichi. She quickly began working them in and out causing Soifon to clutch at the grass while Yoruichi sucked on her collarbone. Soifon was in heaven as Yoruichi pumped her fingers rapidly. She began twisting them as well causing Soifon to gasp as she began rocking her hips unable to remain still. Her hands sought out Yoruichi's face and pulling it close to hers as she leaned up, she panted, "L…Lady…Yoruichi, I…I'm so close."

"Then cum," Yoruichi said burying her fingers inside. She then began petting along the roof around the same area that always drove her wild when Naruto's cock ran over it within her. Soifon as if obeying her command tensed before screaming out as she coated Yoruichi's hand and arm in her cream. She panted glassy eyed, but still registered Yoruichi removing her fingers before she licked up her arm like a cat cleaning itself. She felt like a mouse as the Bijuu leveled a hungry gaze on her as she said, "You taste so sweet. I'm going to gobble you all up."

Soifon proved she could be a predator as well as she suddenly sprung forward and tackled the other woman to the ground. Staring down at the woman adoringly she said, "I think it's time that the shoe was on the other foot, Lady Yoruichi."

"My how aggressive," the dark-skinned woman said with a smirk, "I think I like this side of you. But if that is what you want then by all means, take charge."

Soifon nodded and leaned down kissing the Bijuu tenderly despite the bold stance she had taken. She tasted herself on the woman's tongue, and finding it quite pleasant readily sucked on Yoruichi's fingers when she was offered them after the kiss ended. Cleaning them for the woman, she found her desire to know what Yoruichi's taste was had become overpowering so starting at her chest began kissing down the dark skinned woman's body. Reaching her shaved mound she ran two fingers against the woman's slit. Yoruichi's moan was music to her ears, and she found her scent intoxicating. Glad to see the Bijuu had grown rather wet as she had toyed with her, Soifon started by licking her cream from the dark-skinned woman's thighs. Yoruichi began to wave her hips about hoping to entice Soifon info focusing on her quim. Yet, she resisted as she wanted to draw out the encounter and to tease the woman in turn.

However, her resistance crumbled as Yoruichi pleaded, "Hurry Soifon. I'm so horny. I need you."

Hearing such words was too much for the woman so she quickly set about to bring Yoruichi the relief that she had asked for. Soon though, it simply became a byproduct of her need to drink down the honey that was being provided as a result of her efforts. Soifon reached up towards Yoruichi with both hands while her mouth remained clamped to the woman's lower lips. The Bijuu interlocked her fingers with the kunoichi's as she began grinding her muff against Soifon's face as the woman's tongue drove her wild.

She let out a scream and pushed her hips up as she coated Soifon's chin in her essence while the woman continued to suck on her clit which had set her off. Soifon made sure to lick up every trace of Yoruichi's essence that coated the dark-skinned woman's body before climbing up it. Yoruichi wrapped her arms around her causing Soifon to melt into her warmth.

Soifon felt like falling asleep but her eyes shot open as Yoruichi rolled her so that she was on the bottom again. The Bijuu smiled down at her before stating, "I guess it's my turn to lead again." She then pulled Soifon's hips up and folded her nearly in half before beginning to lick the petite woman's pussy. Soon the clearing filled with Soifon's cries, which weren't the only ones.  
 ******************************** *  
Yugito came back to earth as she leaned against a tree breathing heavily. She looked down contently at the man kneeling before her and whose mouth had just sent her into orbit. She then said upon hearing Soifon's moans picking up again, "Not to be a buzzkill, especially since I'm sure they just heard me all the way back in Kumo. But, don't you think we're getting a little loud?"

Naruto stood up and despite her words; she pulled him into a kiss. She moaned from his beginning to gently fondle her breast as he pulled his mouth from hers to say, "Don't worry. I placed a privacy barrier around the area. I know I asked you to come along to help explain things should she have panicked at Yoruichi's Bijuu form, but it could still be problematic for you if rumors of you going full Tailed Beast Mode started spreading."

Yugito nodded as she said, "Yeah, the Raikage would have a fit. He'd probably exile me to the Island Turtle along with Bee and Aisha."

Naruto smiled and caused her to moan as he said, "We couldn't have that. It's been too long since I've had my sexy kitten to myself."

"Don't you think it's the other way around," Yugito replied while smiling as she slipped from between him and the tree. She moved several feet away before dropping to all four and giving him a smoldering look of lust added, "Now let's not waste any more time because your kitten wants your cock buried deep inside her ass."

Naruto smiled and crouched behind her. Gripping her hips, he enjoyed the way she cried out as he buried his dick inside her pussy. He got his dick slick with her juices before pulling out and pressed it against her anus. He pressed against it firmly waiting until the head slipped past, before jamming his dick inside her butt to the hilt. He quickly began pounding away since Yugito had really taken to having her ass fucked since having her anal cherry popped. As such it wasn't long before she was throwing herself back against him to meet his thrusts.

Naruto eventually decided to let her take the lead so buried his rod inside her, before falling back on the ground and pulling her with. Yugito didn't hesitate as she quickly began bouncing on his dick as soon as her knees touched the ground. Naruto met her downwards thrusts as he kept his grip on her hips. He groaned as Yugito reached down and began cradling his sperm laden balls.

"Shit, if you keep that up…"

"Go on," Yugito said, "Cum for me. Pour your hot cream into my ass."

Naruto did as instructed burying his rod deep inside her. Yugito let out a loud cry as she fell back so that her back rested against Naruto's chest. Her cry was cut off as Naruto turned her face towards him and sealed his mouth over hers. Their mouths separated as they panted for air in the aftermath of their climaxes. Naruto heard Soifon cry out again likely signaling she had just received another climax of her own.

Yugito giggled as Naruto said, "Sounds like a cat just sent a little mouse off to heaven."

"Well, I'll be sure to send her your regards after the fox sends this kitten to the same place again."

Able to take a hint, Naruto rolled her so that she was on her stomach and began slowly pumping his manhood into her ass again. Yugito moaned in delight as he slipped through her rear passage easier than before due to his cum which coated her insides. Soon her cries once more joined  
 ******************************** *  
Tier was sitting in the study of the mansion that housed the other Bijuu and her. Since becoming Naruto's lover she had stopped thinking of it as Kiyomi's mansion as it had truly begun to feel like a home to her. This included the room that she had secluded herself in more and more often as of late when not performing missions for the Great Tree Shipping Company, which was the study. To her surprise, Kiyomi had not seemed to mind having her territory encroached upon. She supposed that was just one of the many changes that she had noted in her sibling which she attributed to the man they now shared.

In the past, despite both of them being the more studious of the Bijuu, it hadn't exactly translated into a close bond between them. She had attributed it to both of them competing for the Sage's affections. The Sage had not played favorites for the most part, at least among the Bijuu, and hadn't with his children at least until the end when he had chosen his second born over his eldest. Also, although both she and Kiyomi had been rather academic in nature, they had diverged in what had interested them. Kiyomi had always been interested in the more practical arts such as creating Seals and jutsu. Yet, Tier had always enjoyed the philosophical side of such things. Where Kiyomi might have created a jutsu that could destroy a village, for Tier the more important matter to discuss was should it be created.

She suspected the Sage was of the same mind in most things, which was why he had not passed on the knowledge of how to create jinchuriki. For Tier, it had been rather shocking to learn that the woman that had unlocked that ability for mankind, Mito Uzumaki, was also among the women tied to Naruto. Tier had enjoyed more than one debate with the Uzumaki about whether she regretted providing the keys to the ability to the various villages through the seals she had used to seal the Bijuu in various items. Tier had argued that by giving the shinobi the secret of creating Jinchuriki, she had doomed her husband's dream of peaceful existence between shinobi. Mito had countered that her husband's dream had failed the moment the other shinobi villages had come into being. If she did have a regret, it was that she had not considered that the Bijuu had been sentient beings until after she had sealed Kiyomi inside her. But she did believe that the balance attained with the jinchuriki had prevented the wars from growing too out of control. This was because the jinchuriki had proved to have been doubled edge swords, as likely to destroy the hand that used them, as the enemies they had been pointed at. That notion had intrigued Tier as she was forced to admit, on more than one occasion things had gone against Iwa because she had broken free long enough to take over her host and hadn't cared who she had destroyed along the way.

Yet, she had asked how Mito could believe in Naruto since his dream mirrored her husband's. Mito had responded that Naruto's dream wouldn't have had a chance of succeeding if Hashirama's hadn't failed. Hashirama had wanted to create a single village, which would in essence expose a single belief, The Will of Fire. Which while on the surface wasn't a bad thing, but the fact that other villages had formed around different beliefs proved that other strong willed individuals weren't in a hurry to sign up with having their beliefs consumed by Hashirama's. For example, the Will of Stone that grew out of Iwagakure. Yet, what Naruto was exposing wasn't having the differences in viewpoints silenced to fit a single belief system. He wasn't even trying to combine them, but was hoping to find a way so that they could coexist. After all, there was good and bad in all of the different beliefs. Even the Will of Fire for all the good it represented, had also directly led to the destruction of the Uchiha. It might have been an extreme view of it, but nonetheless the belief that the good of the Village was enough reason to justify butchering an entire clan was in essence a logical conclusion one could reach from it.

Mito believed that while Hashirama's dream might have failed in its main objective. That failure created the conditions where Naruto could succeed. It achieved this because before the founding of Konoha each clan had its own way of operating. So there had been hundreds if not thousands of individual beliefs to try and unite. The founding of the Shinobi Villages had condensed those voices down to the five major villages, and numerous smaller ones. Villages which Naruto's plans for of peaceful coexistence could be planted and grow as the they began to work together in much the same way the clans that had grudges with each other had set them aside to work together in the villages which had been founded.

It revealed to Tier that while it didn't lessen her belief that Naruto was special, it did show that he wasn't so much reinventing the system, as building on its successes while trying to cut away the portions that had failed. But, with that thought she realized that there were also forces working in the opposite direction as them. She suspected that one of them had been subtly influencing the Uchiha for generations, if not Indra himself. She based her belief on what had been recorded when Kakashi, Mikoto, and Sage had read the monument that the Uchiha had safeguarded.

She looked up from the papers which contained the various writings they had seen and recorded with the Sharingan and Rinnegan as someone entered the study. She wasn't surprised that it was Cyan as unlike the other women that had been given life through the tails that she had sacrificed; she tended to be the most levelheaded. Although, she did use it at times to egg the other two on.

"Lady Tier," she said politely and demurely.

Tier sighed as she had not planned for the women to act in the master/servant manner that they seemed to prefer. A part of her had considered requesting that they stop, but she felt it might be better if they reached a point where they believed themselves to be her equal on their own. She suspected that Cyan might be about to start down such a path, particularly as she was sure her relationship with Naruto was on the woman's mind.

Cyan stepped before the desk she was sitting behind and looking at the papers laid out over it asked, "What is are you researching?"

"Not so much researching," Tier answered, "Simply pondering about the differing tones recorded on the Uchiha monument."

"Differing tones," Cyan said with a note of curiosity and confusion. "I don't understand. Was it not written by the Sage of the Six Paths? Should he not have been the only capable of reading all of it and thus have written it?"

"That is a logical conclusion one could reach at least before unlocking the Rinnegan," Tier replied. Seeing the confusion written on the woman's face she explained, "According to Mikoto when she read the monument with her regular Sharingan it detailed how unlock the Mangekyō Sharingan. When Kakashi read it, he was able to learn how to unlock the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, and it began to detail how something called the Infinite Tsukuyomi was the key to the Uchiha's salvation. The common thread between each unlocking method seemed to require a person to commit an act of betrayal. To unlock the Mangekyō it required a person to sacrifice a person they cared for. Kakashi was able to confirm that the key to unlocking the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan required a person to steal the eyes of a person that also had unlocked it. This supposedly removed the weaknesses that one encountered from using the abilities bestowed by the Mangekyō Sharingan."

"I'm not sure what you mean about tone though," Cyan said sounding disappointed in herself for not seeing what Tier was explaining. "The tone seems rather consistent considering what was required to unlock each evolution of the Uchiha's eye techniques."

"True, if one stopped reading the Monument after only unlocking the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan," Tier stated. "But, one with Rinnegan not only saw all the previous steps but a final writing was unlocked, but it sounded like the last thing father wanted was one to unlock the Rinnegan unless it was to protect those closest to you. He says that the Ten-tails most not be awakened no matter the reason as it would guarantee the doom of the world. This would seem to imply the Infinite Tsukuyomi must not be attempted either since a key component to it was to become the jinchuriki of the ten-tails."

"I see," Cyan said, "That does seem rather strange, especially when one considers that if the Rinnegan is unlocked then the ruse would be discovered."

"A ruse," Tier said surprised, "What makes you think of the first writings like that?"

"Well it does seem rather… um… clear that either one tone or the other would be a lie," Cyan said hesitantly as she obviously didn't want to offend the woman she saw as being superior to her.

Tier sighed before stating, "Cyan, do not hesitate to speak you mind or be concerned you will offend me. What may be clear to you might not be so for me. We are equals even if you seem to believe you are inferior to me."

"Lady Tier," Cyan said surprised and was about to point out how she was indeed greater than her. However, she trailed off as Tier gave her a stern look. Wishing she had kept her mouth shut she sighed but then explained, "Well I believe the mistake you are making is that you seem to be operating under the belief that there is only one author of the monument who changed his mind towards the end. But what if there were two?"

"Impossible," Tier said quickly, "My father created it, and only he would be capable of…"

Cyan interrupted the blonde Bijuu as she said, "Lady Tier, you just stated that we were equals and as such I shouldn't assume anything in regards to your infallibility. Are you not making the same mistake?"

Tier could see what Cyan meant as she had been rather quick to reject the idea that someone else could equal her father. Yet, she had to admit that with the blinders removed in regards to her father's abilities, she could see how Cyan arrived to her theory. Focusing on the woman she asked, "I'm guessing that you believe this second author could only modify the monument up until the Rinnegan would be required to read it."

Cyan nodded, "Precisely. It might be that whoever left the instructions on how to unlock the various stages of the Sharingan did so in order to guide the Uchiha into awakening the Ten-Tails. How exactly was one supposed to awaken the Rinnegan?"

"The instructions were less clear in that regard," Tier said finding the paper that Sage had written on the matter due to her being able to see writings that became visible with the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. She handed it to Cyan, who began to scan it over.

After several moments the woman looked up stating, "It would seem your author was less sure about this method. He worded it the same, but it doesn't have the same definitiveness as the other methods." She then repeated what was written, "The Eyes required to awaken the Ten-Tails can only be attained by uniting the eyes and body of the Six Path Sage." Looking at the woman that had sacrificed several tails to give her and the others life she said, "It is as if when the monument was modified the author had a theory, but was unsure if it would actually work."

"It does seem that way," Tier said accepting the paper back. "But as you say, the ruse would be discovered once the Rinnegan was unlocked."

"Perhaps the author didn't care," Cyan suggested, "It could be he was certain that by that point the person awakening it would be so power mad that they wouldn't even need to consult the monument further. It seems all the steps required to awaken the Ten-Tails were laid out in the earlier steps. It could also be the person that left these false ways to awaken the evolved forms of the Sharingan was only concerned about selling the lie in their own time. We might just be finding ourselves dancing to a tune of a person that is long dead."

Tier wasn't sure of that since for a person to leave the monument lying around, it meant they expected someone to follow the plan they laid out. Furthermore, rather than awakening the Sharingan the true purpose of the changes made to the monument seemed to guide a Uchiha into awakening the Ten-Tails. She felt that the only reason it had even pointed to how to awaken the Rinnegan was to complete that task. She wondered how the person that had modified it would react had the Uchiha reading it only been interested in awakening the power for their own ends. Something told her, the author would not be pleased. This also led her to wonder what such a person would have done to Uchiha that had awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan without following the steps the monument prescribed. She began to wonder if perhaps the Uchiha that had awakened the evolved Sharingan around the time that Konoha was founded might not have been eliminated because they hadn't followed the mystery author's script. She knew it might be difficult to find out if there had been a conspiracy against the Uchiha who had unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan, but felt doing so would be worth the effort.

She sat back down at the desk in order to search through any of the records that Kiyomi had gathered, but stopped as Cyan asked, "Lady Tier, about your relationship with that man…"

Cyan again trailed off likely afraid of angering Tier since Appaci's threat towards Naruto had resulted in one of the few times any of the women that followed her had seen her lose her patience. Tier sat back in the chair and folded her hand in her lap as she asked, "What about it?"

"I just wish to understand why," Cyan said sounding exasperated. "You are a Bijuu, and deserve a person dedicated solely to you. Not some human with more lovers than there are stars. It can't have escaped your notice how other humans view you as attractive. You could have any man you desired."

"I do have the one that I desire," Tier replied in her typical calm tone. "I have seen the looks of lust my current form has created in others. Just as I've seen the looks of fear that humans wore when they gazed upon me in my Bijuu form. Naruto is aware of both and do you know how he treats me."

"As a receptacle for his lusts," Cyan said sounding disgusted at the thought.

"At times, but then again I use him for the same purpose," Tier said causing Cyan to stare at her in shock. A rare smile appeared on Tier's face although her jacket's collar hid it, "It does stand to reason since sex is an activity that requires at least two people. Or do you only attribute Naruto as having such desires while I lack them?"

"I… I suppose I…"

"Thought I was above it all," Tier said standing and came around from behind the desk. "Tell me Cyan, do you see me as being above the humans?"

"Yes, of course!"

"But you see yourself as being below me?"

"Naturally, as you gave me and the others life through your sacrifice," Cyan said reverently.

"Did it you ever consider that I do not require being placed on a pedestal?" She could see her words caught Cyan by surprise so she continued, "Naruto, is truly one of the few people that has seen me for me. He accepts me as a Bijuu, and as a woman. He doesn't project his belief of how I should act because I'm a Bijuu onto me. He accepts me for who I am."

"But what of your other sibling Kukaku and Mira, does he not project his desire onto them by rejecting them?"

Tier shook her head before responding, "He is under no obligation to return Mira's affections, and his recent coldness towards Kukaku was born of her disregard for the lives of his comrades. He made no move to change her other than to avoid her. If that causes her to change, then perhaps it will be because deep down she knows her attitude is wrong. Yet, she is free to believe what she wants, and he accepts that." The blonde woman stepped before Cyan as she added, "I suppose what I ultimately appreciate about Naruto is that he accepts me as simply Tier Harribel. Perhaps rather than being worried about hierarchies. You should take the time to see how you fit into this world not as a being born of my sacrificed tails, but as Cyan Sung-Sun."

"Lady Tier, my place is behind yours as I am your servant."

Tier sighed before replying, "Yet, what I truly would have desired is for you to stand beside me as an equal." The blonde Bijuu turned to return to the desk to begin her research leaving Cyan stunned. She found it hard to imagine herself in such a position since the thought had never occurred to her. But now that it had, she found the idea of being accepted as Tier's equal rather hard to dismiss. Grabbing a book from the desk, she retreated to a large backed chair to begin reading it in order to see if there was something she could find that had perhaps escaped Tier or Kiyomi's attention. After all, they were only human.

 ******************************** *

The doorbell to the mansion rang in the early morning hour causing Nel to run towards the door as she was one of the few occupants currently home. Tier and Cyan had spent the night studying in Kiyomi's study, while the other women were out on various missions or tasks. Mira and her had been eating breakfast when the buzzer had gone off, prompting the Six-Tailed Bijuu to tell Nel to answer it. Despite the snarky way her sibling had told her to, Nel had been all too happy to comply because Naruto was due back soon and he often brought her gifts. And while he rarely used the door, he did at times make games of leaving them around the house for her to find.

Opening the door she was disappointed when it wasn't her favorite blond, but a man wearing a strange uniform, cap, and goggles. He introduced himself stating, "Hi, I'm Courier Ninja five-ninety-six dash zero-three. I have a delivery for the Lady of the house."

"Nel's a lady, mister," the diminutive Bijuu said.

The man chuckled as he pulled a cloth wrapped item from his pouch as he explained, "Yes, but you see I have to deliver this item to the… huh." The Courier Ninja wasn't sure what exactly happened as one moment he was holding his delivery and the next it was in the small girl's hands. "Now see here a moment, I have to delivery that directly to…"

"Bye mister," Nel said slamming the door in his face as he tried to step into the mansion to take it back. He was sent flying by the force of the door, landing several feet away.

Nel excitedly looked the clothed item over thinking it to be a gift from Naruto before pulling the wrapping away to reveal a stone tablet covered in ancient writing. It seemed newer than the other tablet that Nel had scene everyone fussing over, particularly since it wasn't covered in pictures like the other was. Nel noticed an envelope that had fallen to the floor. Opening it, she started to read, "To Kiyomi, I managed to secure this tablet from… blah, blah, blah." The words began to bleed together for her as she quickly lost interest since it apparently wasn't a gift from Naruto, especially as it was signed by a Jade Chan.

Nel frowned, but then decided to do some coloring like she had seen Shiho do since she was sure her sister would call the bespectacled woman over to discuss the tablet like they had the previous one. Carrying it off to her room she wondered when Naruto would return as she really missed having him around.

 ******************************* **

Four figures watched as the Courier Ninja they had been tracking left Konoha village and was grumbling to himself. The lone female among them said, "It looks like we arrived too late."

"No matter," the group's leader replied, "We know who the recipient is. We'll simply have to kill her along with anyone that gets in our way."

"What do you mean we," a large dark-skinned man with white hair replied, "You're going to remain in the shadows while we take all the risks."

The leader smiled before replying, "Only because it would cause me trouble should members of my flock learn of my going on a rampage within the Leaf Village. That is a task better suited to missing-nin such as you three."

The youngest of the three replied, "We shouldn't fight guys. We are the Four Heavenly Kings of the Moon Goddess after all. Let's get along."

The large man let the matter drop since he found it hard to remain angry when his companion used his innocent act on them. Although, he knew when the time came the youth was as violent as the rest of them. Looking at the Leaf Village he asked, "Should we wait until dark?"

'Where's the fun in that," the woman said eagerly, "It'll be easy to get inside and then after we destroy the Tablet of Hyuuga we can kill our way out."

"Have fun," the leader said turning away as his companions all wore the same murderous smiles.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 73: Welcome to Club N: Amateur Night**

"Dammit someone, answer the door," Mirajane shouted as she stepped into the main entrance of the mansion. She grunted in annoyance as no one answered her. She supposed that she shouldn't have been surprised considering currently the residents of the home consisted of just her, Tier, Cyan, and Nel. The majority of her siblings and other women that lived in the mansion were out performing missions or busy with other tasks. Kiyomi and Mito for example were currently in Wave with Urd. While the new Eight-tails was acting as Mito's bodyguard as she impersonated Kiyomi. The genuine article was going over the Gato Shipping Company's holdings having purchased them along with the port the company had built in Wave.

The trio was also being accompanied by Karin and Fuka. Karin was going to oversee and train Fuka in running the business side of the Uzumaki Nautical Company since the ancient Uzumaki was taking over as president of the sister company. The primary reason for Fuka assuming responsibility for it was because she had some experience as a pirate. However, as she had accrued it early on in her ghoul life when she had still tried to balance her needs with remaining a decent person, she had targeted other pirate crews to rob them of their riches and their chakra. Eventually though her crew had betrayed her as they had wanted to target richer targets such as towns or noble ships and one night had slit her throat as she slept. Obviously it hadn't worked. But from the few survivors of the massacre that followed was the tale of the ghostly captain that had lured men into her crew with plans to drain them of their energy and lives. Naturally, they left out the part where they had betrayed her first. Of course, most people in Wave would never learn how she was the origin of the ghost story that some of the sailors still told each other.

While Urd, Mito, Karin, and Fuka handled the tasks of introducing the woman that would be the president of the Uzumaki Nautical Company to the people of Wave, Kiyomi planned to busy herself with studying the records of the company it was being created from. She was doing this as a favor to Ibiki, who was busy with multiple investigations already, but still was hoping to discern if there was a link between Gato and the S.I.N. Corporation which could explain their similar interests in Wave. Kiyomi could have just turned the records over to one of Ibiki's subordinates. But, she wanted to handle it herself in case she uncovered secrets that she wanted to keep even from close allies of Naruto's Harem.

Mirajane refused to call the Harem by the cutesy term the women that were a part of it used. Particularly because to her it didn't feel like a family since if anything it was putting her at odds with hers. The most recent sibling towards whom she was directing her ire naturally being Tier primarily because she had joined said Harem. What truly pissed her off about the whole affair was that to Mira it had seemed as if one moment Tier had displayed very little interest in the idea, and then the next thing she knew her sister was one of Naruto's lovers. Hearing the details added to her annoyance because it had sounded like Tier had simply thrown herself at him and he had gladly accepted.

Naturally, it pissed her off because she had also thrown herself at Naruto multiple times and he always found a way to reject her. She had stopped after a while to preserve her self-dignity, but she knew her interest hadn't abated considering how angry she was that Tier seemed to possess something which attracted the man. She had vented to Kiyomi about it, primarily as she believed her sister's goal was to unite all the Bijuu under Naruto. Considering that was a place Mira wanted to be she figured Kiyomi would provide her with some insight. Instead, her sister had simply informed her that the old her would have been more likely to attract Naruto then her current self. Having been majorly frustrated by the cryptic response she had lashed out at her sister insulting both her and her lover. Kiyomi for her part had simply sighed and shook her head before returning her attention to the book she had been reading.

Mira just didn't understand what it was her sister meant since the old her had been withdrawn and unsure of herself. This was primarily due to the form she had taken after being created, since while her siblings all had majestic and powerful looking forms. She had simply been a mass of pulsating and slimy white flesh. Even Chomei who also had been insectile in nature at least looked cool due to its armored like form. Hers by contrast had just been monstrous which Kukaku had rarely failed to taunt her over or even her other siblings on occasion when annoyed with her. As such, she had almost been overly polite and friendly. Yet still a part of her had resented having to act in such a manner so had discarded it as soon as she had assumed her new one. Mira felt that now that she had both beauty and power she shouldn't need to behave in such a manner as it was time she received the respect that she felt she was due.

She sighed as she reached for the door since instead of respect at present she was little more than Kiyomi's babysitter for Nel and housemaid. Just before gripping the knob she yelped as she was shocked by some static electricity that arched from it. She looked at her hand in surprise for a moment, but then noticed a charge entering the air around her which caused her hair to begin rising up. She realized the implications quickly, but before she could react the door exploded inward sending her flying back from the massive electrical attack.

Mira hit one of the staircases that led to the second level. They shattered where she impacted them leaving her imbedded as three people stepped into the mansion. The woman of the group had red-hair, the bangs of which were covering her eyes. She was wearing a white jacket, along with matching skirt and boots. Beneath the jacket was dark-bluish shirt with a hole that displayed her impressive endowments. She called into the mansion playfully, "I hope you don't mind but we saw ourselves in."

"Shermie don't lose focus here," the dark skinned and white-haired man entering behind her said, "Kurisu confirmed that there are four heat sources in this mansion. The courier just dropped off the tablet so it must still be near one of them, and thanks to your flashy entrance you probably already killed one of them."

An androgynous looking youth dressed in a loose fitting blue shirt under which he wore a tight fitting black undershirt tucked into his white pants said, "Relax Yashiro, the courier we questioned said he dropped it off with some young girl. From his description she's likely the smallest heat source. I'll go collect it."

"Like hell you will," Mira said pulling herself from the stairs. "Now get the hell out of our house."

Transforming into what she called her Satan Form, she leapt from the stairs towards the group of intruders. Just before she reached them the woman and youth leapt away from their larger teammate. Fine with taking him out first, she pulled back her scaled and gauntlet like clawed hand to smash it into his face. Yet to her surprise despite her immense strength in her current form he easily caught it. He grinned at her coldly before stating, "You're going to have to do better than this if you are going to make us leave."

He reached out for her but Mira leapt back, however while still airborne the youth appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. "Nice assist Kurisu," Yashiro stated as he leapt into the air grabbing Mira by the face and then smashed her head first into the ground. The man then leapt back ordering, "Finish her off now, Shermie."

"With pleasure," the woman said blowing a kiss towards Mira. A small orb of electricity left her lips and traveled over her hand, but then it disappeared. Mira then suddenly felt the air around her grow supercharged and leapt into the air as a massive orb appeared where she had been standing. However, Kurisu appeared behind her again and kicked her into the still sparking jutsu. She screamed out as she hit it and the electricity arced over and through her. When the jutsu ended though, she could tell they were surprised at her still being not only conscious, but alive as she slowly got back to her feet.

Kurisu appeared behind her again and was about to kick her in the back once more. Mira however spun and caught him by the ankle stating, "Really, you thought you would catch me a third time." She then spun towards Yashiro who was moving to help his comrade and threw the brown-haired youth. He smashed into Yashiro knocking the wind out of both of them as they crashed into a wall near the entrance.

Mira turned towards Shermie, but suddenly found her face between the woman's thighs. Shermie then twisted her hips pulling Mira off her feet before smashing her down into the ground and then leapt away. Mira picked herself up to find all three of her opponents back on their feet. They were about to leap at her, but scattered as a water shark smashed into the ground where they had been standing.

Mira looked behind her to see Tier and Cyan standing on the second floor. Tier lowered the hand she had used to launch her jutsu as she calmly said, "If you know what is good for you then you should surrender. This fight will end poorly for you if you persist. You may have caught Mira unaware, but that small advantage is now at an end."

"Stay out of this Tier," Mira said angrily, "I don't need your help."

Tier leapt from the second floor landing just behind her sibling. Stepping forward as she pulled her blade she stated, "Regardless you have it. Do not underestimate them. Their lack of subtlety in their attack shows an arrogance that they possess in regards to their abilities. They obviously believe that not only could they best us, but planned to fight their way free of the village."

"Humph," Yashiro stated amused, "It seems we aren't the only arrogant ones. You make it sound like beating you is impossible."

"I wouldn't say that," Tier said holding her blade at her side, "But, I would like to think it would be rather difficult, especially as the odds are now even." Tier's eyes grew wide as she felt the already incredible amounts of chakra within their opponents grow more powerful and violent. To go along with the change in their chakra, their skin began to darken as well.

Kurisu, who before might have seemed cheerful if somewhat withdrawn had a sadistic look in his eye now as he stated, "The odds are anything but even. We are the chosen."

He then raised his hand towards them and a massive purple fireball gathered before it. The jutsu shot towards the women causing Cyan and Mira to scatter. Tier countered with a ball of water, but to her shock the purple flames evaporated and powered through her attack barely diminished. She managed to roll out of the way, but had to raise her arm to block a kick from the man as he appeared next to her. She flew back from his blow, but landed on her feet so was prepared as he reappeared.

He nimbly avoided the swipe of her sword before countering by waving his hand at her causing a wave of flame to appear. Tier countered with a wall of water which succeeded in blocking the attack this time, but she was knocked over as Mira was smashed into her from behind having been battling Yashiro.

"This isn't fucking happening," Mira shouted angrily as she picked herself up.

Tier was annoyed herself, but replied upon seeing Cyan forced to leap away as Kurisu attacked her from behind allowing Shermie to disengage from the battle, "It is because their teamwork is better than ours, and you are underestimating them."

"They're fucking humans," Mira countered angrily, "They aren't on the same level as us."

Tier sighed, as she regained her footing before replying, "The current results of this battle would suggest otherwise. Plus, their chakra levels in their current state might even be on par with ours."

Yashiro smirked as he listened to the women before replying, "What exactly are you supposed to be that you see yourselves as being above normal human beings?"

"Why don't you tell us," Tier countered, "It's obvious an arrogance you share with my sibling to think that the three of you are a match for an entire village."

"We are touched by the divine," Kurisu responded dragging a defeated Cyan behind him. He tossed the unconscious woman at Tier's feet before ordering, "Now surrender or would you like to watch Shermie snap this cute little girl's neck?

Tier's eyes narrowed as she tightened her grip on her sword as Nel said sounding frightened while Shermie held her in a manner that would let the woman easily fulfil Kurisu threat, "Nel's sorry, she tried to stay hidden like you said to."

"It's okay," Tier said soothingly, "It's not your fault." Focusing her gaze on Kurisu she said, "You will regret threatening her."

"I honestly don't think I'm capable of such a thing as feeling remorse," the sadistic youth replied.

"I will look forward to testing if that holds true," Tier said menacingly. "But we will not surrender. I know you have no intention of leaving us alive."

"Too true," Kurisu responded, "But first things first. Did you find the tablet of the Hyuuga?"

"Yeah," Shermie answered, "The little brat was trying to hide it when I caught her." The woman tossed the tablet to Kurisu who caught it and then using his purple flames melted it into molten rock.

Smiling menacingly he said, "It looks like now all we need to do is clear up a few loose ends. Let's start with the youngest."

"No," Tier shouted moving to stop the woman even as she tensed to follow the order.

However, she knew she wouldn't reach her in time. But then a red flash appeared between her and the woman. As Naruto appeared he swung one of his chakra blades at the woman about to murder Nel, who leapt back but abandoned her hold on her would be victim to move as quickly as possible. She landed on her feet and was quickly joined by her comrades as they watched the blond man that had appeared holding the shaking Nel.

He looked up and his eyes were red and fox like, but he then quickly disappeared with the young girl. Everyone's attention was pulled to Shermie though as blood began pouring from her slashed throat as although she had avoided the blade, had not been able to avoid the extended range as it had been charged with Naruto's wind natured chakra. Her head began to tilt back to reveal that except for a small amount of skin her head had been nearly severed.

Naruto reappeared having dropped Nel off in his apartment and then gathered Soifon, Yugito, and Yoruichi. He watched the woman collapse before saying coldly, "You had better surrender or you can join your friend."

"I opt for the third option," Yashiro stated as he placed his hand on the ground drawing energy from the earth.

"There is no third option," Naruto stated as the man straighten and began to charge him.

"Of course there is," the man shouted as he ran headlong at them, "To kill as many of you as possible before you take us down."

Naruto threw his chakra blade and having applied a Hiraishin seal to it disappeared as the man avoided it. He appeared behind him and caught the blade before spinning and slashing it along Yashiro's back. His wind chakra easily sliced the man in half from shoulder to hip splitting him in two as he said, "That was option B remember." Focusing on the last threat to those he cared about he said, "Do you want to fail my question as well."

Appearing unmoved by his teammate's demise Kurisu replied, "Actually, I like Yashiro's choice. He just went about it the wrong…" The Youth moved to attack Naruto, but was knocked off his feet as Tier threw her sword and caught him in the chest.

Tier walked up and pulled it free as she asked coldly, "Are you now regretting your choice?"

"H…hardly," the young man replied, "I actually needed some help with setting it in motion." He began laughing as the buildup of chakra that Tier had thought was to power a jutsu which he had planned to attack Naruto with actually began to grow stronger. She realized he was channeling his fading life force into it to take them all with him so shouted, "Get away from him," as she leapt back.

"There's no escape for you," Kurisu said, "I'll take all of you and a good portion of this village with me."

Naruto moved to the dying man trying to think of a place he could teleport him to that was devoid of people. Settling on a few of the oases he had left kunai in Wind Country to have a way to protect Sara and her daughter before they became his lovers. He was about to snatch him up when a blur flew past him as Mira grabbed him and flew out the ruined entrance. "Mira wait," he shouted but she was already skyward bound before he could explain his plan.

Mira pushed herself to fly Kurisu as high and far from the village as possible. She felt him grip her forearms as he said, "How futile. All you've succeeded in doing is dooming yourself."

"Go to hell," Mira replied, "I'm not letting you have your way."

"In the end it isn't my way that you need to worry about, but our mother's," Kurisu said as his grip loosened on her, "Now let's go to hell together."

Mira managed to pull free of him and used her tail to toss Kurisu into the air before flying away. He exploded in a massive purple eruption of chakra and flame, the concussion wave of which washed over her. She began to then tumble from the sky as she lost consciousness from the blast.

Naruto cursed as he saw her emerge from the smoke of the explosion spinning in an uncontrolled manner. Having reached the edge of the village by running, using Hiraishin, or clones to toss him along her path, he didn't think he could reach her in time as she was well outside his throwing range several times over. His eyes then locked onto a catapult mounted just inside the wall and was used in case of siege or attack by giant summons. Running to it, members of the village's defense squads began to appear in response to the explosion. One of whom noticing Naruto asked, "What the hell was that? Are we under attack?"

Naruto jumped into the basked of the unloaded weapon shouting, "No time to explain." He tossed a kunai at the firing mechanism hitting the lever and launched himself over the wall. Although not aimed directly at the descending Mira it did bring him close enough that he could toss a kunai at her. Doing so he, he cursed as his aim wasn't as true as it needed to be so appeared over her. Dropping into a head first decent, he quickly caught up and was able to grab her, but so was the ground so he teleported them into his apartment. They crashed down on his bed shattering it. Naruto quickly checked to make sure Mira was okay and after ascertaining that she was rolled over onto his back. A moment later Nel and Kushina entered the room to check on what had happened. The diminutive Bijuu upon noticing the state of his bed asked, "Is this why Kiyomi is always yelling at Nel about jumping on her bed?"

Naruto chuckled before patting her helmeted head and responding, "Maybe taken to the extreme reasons for it. But you go ahead and keep on jumping. I did and look how I turned out."

Nel smiled at him before hugging his chest to say innocently, "Next time Nel wants to jump in her bed with you."

"You aren't the only one," Kushina said with a smile as she gave her son a knowing wink. But then turning serious asked, "So, what exactly happened?"

Naruto sat up with the small Bijuu to look at the unconscious Mira before responding, "I have no idea." But then remembering them threatening Nel, he threw a protective arm around her to say in a dangerous tone, "But we're going to find out."  
 ******************************* **  
Yoshino took in the ruined entrance to Kiyomi's home. She had heard that it had been attacked, although by who was still a mystery. She had felt a little silly for bothering the woman about what had caused Kurenai to change when it was apparent she had more pressing concerns. As such, she had decided not to trouble her. Yet, she had been surprised when a messenger had arrived at her home with an invitation for her to meet with the owner of the Great Tree Shipping Company.

Yoshino had did some research on the red-headed woman, and what she had learned left her somewhat confused. Particularly since at times it seemed like she was two different people as some whom encountered her described her as a kind and outgoing woman. Yet others would say she was self-absorbed and unapproachable. Lately, though it seemed the more approachable side of her personality was being encountered more often. The Nara supposed that she could understand why the woman would switch between moods so often, since she had nearly been murdered by her husband, awoken to find her company being run into the ground by her siblings, and then within days of waking up her husband had tried to finish the job that he had started. Considering all that, Yoshino was surprised that the woman would ever leave the safety of her home. Plus, it wasn't like she was an outright rude when the less social side of her personality appeared. But more like she was always in deep thought and found people bothering her an annoyance. Yoshino supposed that was forgivable as in only a few years since awakening, Kiyomi had rebuilt her company and made it a powerhouse in the shipping and transportation industries. In fact, the Great Tree Shipping Company was about to celebrate the opening of a sister company called the Uzumaki Nautical Company.

Yoshino figured that it shouldn't come as a surprise that Kiyomi would be at the heart of whatever had caused Kurenai to embrace living again. The woman seemed to be a savant at turning things around. Yoshino figured if nothing else came of the meeting, she'd at least get an idea of how the woman had overcome the adversity in her life.

She wasn't quite sure how to announce herself, since there were work crews bustling about to repair the damage. She caught sight of the red-head talking with a middle-aged woman with dark blue hair who was holding some plans that they were looking over. Kiyomi looked up and upon noticing her, smiled before whispering something to the woman before moving to greet her. She noticed that the woman Kiyomi had been talking to gave her an appraising look before rolling up the plans she held and began directing the work crew.

"Lady Yoshino," the red-head said warmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Lady Kiyomi," the Nara replied politely, "I'll admit though I was a little surprised to receive your summons. I'd figure that you'd have more pressing concerns."

"Oh, I think you will find I'm much better at multitasking then most," Kiyomi replied with an obvious tone of amusement. Acting like she was telling Yoshino an inside joke she added, "In fact, you could say that at times it feels like I'm in two places at once."

A little confused but being polite the Nara responded, "Well your competitors must feel like that is the case considering how quickly you resurrected your company's image and returned it to prominence."

"I can't take all the credit," the red-head replied, "I'm surrounded by talented individuals. They do most of the heavy lifting."

Yoshino nodded, but replied, "Yet being able to pick out those key people is the talent of a good leader."

"Indeed," the woman replied with a smile, "But, I think you'll find that I'm working from a talent pool that someone else has put together for me. However, we aren't here to talk about me."

"I do admit to being somewhat confused as to why you asked to speak with me," Yoshino stated.

Kiyomi gestured out the ruined entrance of her home before stating, "Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Yoshino shook her head so they proceeded to head away from the mansion taking a path that led to a wood area. Figuring they were heading to the famous springs where the Women's Bathing Association met, Yoshino admitted her curiosity was piqued. When they were alone on the path the red-head said, "The reason that I wished to speak with you was because Kurenai informed me that there was a breach of protocol in regards to our group's secrecy."

"They aren't in trouble are they," Yoshino asked concerned.

"No, not at all," Kiyomi said quickly, "They aren't necessarily the first to talk about what goes on behind the walls of my property. After all, I was made aware that recently several members had to explain the meaning of the fox marks they wore at a gathering of the Allied Mom Force."

"I'm afraid I haven't been attending any of the reservist meetings," Yoshino said not using the other term people called the reserve force that defended Konoha during times of war or when needed. She had never particularly enjoyed the moniker of the Allied Mom Force, as she did feel it belittled the women that were a part of it. This was because she could almost imagine that people thought they would be fighting with pots or pans rather than engaging in the serious business of being trained killers.

Kiyomi nodded before explaining, "Well, recently the meaning of the mark came up as several of our members had gathered together. Although I feel our members handled it quite well, it has caused rumors to begin circulating about what goes on here. Particularly as one of our requirements is that the women must be currently unattached."

"Why is that?" Yoshino asked feeling rather intrigued. As such she was rather disappointed when she arrived towards a hot spring that resembled the kind found in more mountainous regions but found it currently unoccupied.

Kiyomi must have sensed her disappointment as she smiled while Yoshino looked for some hint of the rumors she had heard. The red-head answered her question stating, "Well to insure secrecy of course. A married or attached woman would likely need to tell her lover what goes on here, something we have gone to great lengths to avoid."

"Is that why the hot-springs are empty, because of the work crews?"

"Partially, we've had to corral more than one of the workers who have wandered off," Kiyomi said amused as they approached a grotto. Using the path behind the waterfall, they approached a wall with a torch which the woman turned to reveal a secret passage. Turning towards the surprised Nara, the red-head added, "Now if they wandered down here we might have to resort to more drastic measures."

Yoshino paused at the entrance as Kiyomi headed down. The woman stopped to look back prompting the Nara to ask, "Um… should I really be shown this then. I'm not a member."

"True," Kiyomi replied, "But, Ino spoke highly of you so we've decided to offer an invitation. Furthermore, Kurenai mentioned that hearing the small tidbits that they revealed caused you to demonstrate some curiosity. The breach that I spoke about earlier was to give some hint as to what goes on here. After all, they described it as a show, and those are the type of rumors I want to get in front of before they spread. Rumors spread from other sources can be written off as just the wild imaginations of horny teenagers or adults. But if you say you heard something in passing between members, well it lends a hint of credibility to anything that spins from other peoples' musings using you as a source."

"Still that doesn't exactly explain why you would then show me everything," Yoshino said. "What if I chose not to become a member?"

"Oh we aren't offering membership just yet," Kiyomi answered. "That may come later. But for now, I'm in the business of protecting our secrets by making you a part of them."

"I'm not sure I understand," Yoshino said as Kiyomi turned away. She frowned as the woman didn't answer her, instead heading down the steps of the passage. Not sure what she was getting into, Yoshino decided to follow anyway as she felt a sense of excitement.

When she reached the bottom she found Kiyomi waiting for her. The woman smiled as she asked, "Do you mind if I get more comfortable?"

"Um… sure, go ahead."

"Thank you," Kiyomi said before bursting into smoke. When it cleared, Yoshino was surprised that outside of her hair which had gone from a shortened bob cut to a reveal her hair was much longer, but was kept in two buns. "Ah, much better." Yoshino found the woman's already close resemblance to Mito Uzumaki had grown. She arched an eyebrow and the woman quickly answered the unasked question, "As you likely are aware, I've had some work done. But, I thought people might be rather concerned about me if I went out in public like this."

"If most people recognized the First Hokage's wife then they might have," Yoshino said, recognizing her mainly from a picture that she had seen as a child due to her ability to recall everything she saw with crystal clarity. "But, while she was an impressive figure before she married, she settled into obscurity afterwards." Yoshino wasn't sure why, but she had the impression that she had offended the woman. She supposed that she shouldn't have been surprised considering how closely Kiyomi had modeled herself to look like the woman since it was like looking at the picture of Mito Uzumaki. The red-head's good cheer quickly returned though as she said, "Please follow me."

Yoshino felt her curiosity growing more and more as they walked. She quickly realized they were in one of the old civilian shelters that ran underneath the city. However, it was apparent someone had put a lot of time and effort into repairing them. She wondered where some of the rooms led, but asked a question that had been bothering her, "According to my understanding you weren't a shinobi. Yet, how did you learn to henge yourself."

"It's a small trick I learned as a child," the red-head answered. "Considering the number of attempts on my life. It's a useful trick to know."

"I suppose that makes sense," Yoshino replied aware that in answering her question, the woman had left out quite a few details. Figuring she'd be even more evasive with a follow-up question she instead asked, "By the way, do you own these tunnels? I can't help noticing we should no longer be under your property."

The woman looked back and smiled as she said, "My, you are an observant one. But to answer your question, no I do not. But, the Hokage allows us to use this particular tunnel. In fact, she uses one of these rooms as a secret medical facility for research."

"I'm guessing then you likely keep that lab stocked with equipment and supplies in exchange," the Nara stated.

"My company does," the red-head replied, "But, if that is why you believe she is letting us use it then you would be mistaken."

"Oh, that is surprising," Yoshino said wondering what went on in some of the other rooms, "I would figure the two of you would have entered into such a give and take relationship. She gets a well-funded lab, and you get to use these tunnels for… storage perhaps."

The woman looked over her shoulder giving a coy smile but didn't elaborate. Yoshino figured she'd find out soon enough as they stopped in front of an unmarked door with no handle on it. Kiyomi knocked on it, and a slide opened up to reveal a pair of blue eyes that asked, "What's the password?"

"Naruko open the door," Kiyomi said annoyed, "You know who I am."

"Where's your sense of fun," Naruko asked as she opened the door. "You're cutting it kind of close aren't you? It's your turn after Lady Freeze."

"I'm aware," Kiyomi replied stepping through the door. Yoshino followed through as she did a double take at what the woman Naruko was wearing. Although, she hadn't seen her before, she had heard of her so doubted that her normal attire consisted of high priced lingerie. The blonde woman was wearing a black see-through bra accept for a darkened strip that hid her nipples, and matching low cut underwear, the strings of which that held them to her ended in bows that could be pulled on to release the knots. Her legs were encased in sheer black panty-house while her feet were adorned with high heel shoes.

"Um… Kiyomi, why is she wearing lingerie?"

"While inside the Club please call me Lady Mito," the red-head said as she looked through a rack of similar clothes as to what Naruko was wearing. Not finding something to her liking she said, "I'll probably just perform in what I'm wearing."

Naruko smiled as she ran an eye over the fine Kimono that the woman asking to be called Mito was wearing. "Hmm, you must be wearing something rather exciting under those bulky robes."

"Perhaps," Mito replied with a smile as she moved to a rack where various masks were hanging, "But sometimes it is what isn't revealed that makes things exciting."

She selected two of them. She then handed one to Yoshino, who looked at it and then the red-head in confusion. "What exactly do I need this for?"

"To hide your identity," Mito replied as she affixed hers to her face. The masks that Mito had selected for them were black with silver trim which when worn covered the upper portion of the face. Yoshino frowned as while it might have hidden her identity from a person that she didn't know, she doubted it would be the case for people she did. Still she found her curiosity was getting the best of her so affixed it to her face.

They walked through the hallway, which was filled with doors from which Yoshino could hear women's voices and laughing. As they approached the end which connected with another hallway the Nara could hear music playing. Reaching the intersection she could see on path led to an open area where a large curtain was hanging. They headed in the opposite direction which ended in a doorway built into the wall facing the same direction as the curtain.

Mito stepped through, and held the door open for Yoshino which proved to be beneficial for the Nara as otherwise it might have caught her in the face since she was shocked at the scene she found herself looking upon. The red-head smiled back at her saying, "Welcome to Club N."

Yoshino got ahold of herself and stepped into the room which was filled with what appeared to be well-to-do men. Scattered around the room were scantily clad women all wearing similar masks as her, and Mito, although most of theirs matched their outfits. Some of the women were topless even as they wore expensive lingerie while talking to the various guests of the club. One of whom was a large busty blonde woman who was dancing on the stage. She swayed sensually with the music, often using one of the poles built into the stage to hang from as she spun around it.

The Nara followed Mito to a booth built into the side of the wall. She noted a draped off area where she could see shadows of women giving what she assumed were lap dances. There was also a doorway built into one of the walls that was being blocked by several chairs. But another pair of ornate doors opened to reveal what was apparently an entrance for the male clientele. Yoshino sat next to the red-head, still somewhat dumbfounded to explain what she had found which was supposed to be the source for Kurenai improved outlook and even the changes she had noted in Ino.

"What's going on here? You're telling me that the Women's Bathing Association is just a means for you to stock your club with strippers?"

"I told you no such thing," Mito replied amused, "That was a conclusion that you drew yourself. The activities of the Women's Bathing Association are linked to this club, but the purpose that you assign to it is not what you think. The Club might feature women that are members, but it was an offshoot born of that group."

Yoshino looked at Mito with a face that even with the mask did little to hide her skepticism. "Really? Are you telling me that one day some of the members came to you and said, 'Gee, I really think it would be fun to strip for a room full of strangers?'"

"It wasn't phrased exactly like that," Mito said remembering the preparations that went into Naruto's birthday when they had created Club N the year before, "but the sentiment was similar." Mito giggled as she could see her words did little to persuade the Nara so said, "Club N caters to a rather exclusive clientele. In fact you can say they are generally of one mind when it comes to this Club's secrecy."

"Why is that?"

"Many reasons, but in regards to the secrecy it is because all it would take is our secret getting out for all of this to come to an end," Mito responded. "That was why it was necessary for me to make sure Ino and Kurenai's slight breach of our secrecy was taken care off."

"I don't know," Yoshino replied feeling that something wasn't exactly adding up. "I think you did more to let that secret out then they did. Why show me all this, when you could have shown me a less perverse secret?"

"Perverse," Mito exclaimed sounding rather insulted, "Tell me what is so perverse about men drinking in the natural beauty of the female form."

Yoshino indicated the circular area with the sheets hanging from it as she responded, "Are you telling me that is all that is going on over there?"

Mito smiled before replying, "There I think you will find that they do get to come in contact with that beauty. But, it is purely the woman's choice. We run a rather classy establishment here. The women dance as they choose and when they choose. The customers reward them by showing their appreciation. You might notice how some of them are writing on pieces of paper. They have an account with the house which is drawn against based on how well the women perform. I think you'll find that it leads to some rather stiff competitions between the dancers."

"Hold on a moment," Yoshino said in shock, "What do you mean I'll find out. Are you honestly expecting me to become one of your dancers?"

"First, I think you still have some confusion about what it going on here," Mito said her amusement growing. "Take the woman dancing at the moment. You might be surprised to learn that there was a time when she was rather self-conscious about her breasts. In fact, she was on the verge of having them reduced before joining our little group. Does she look self-conscious about them now?"

"No, and are you claiming dancing here helped her to get over it?"

"Not exactly, but she is dancing here because she came to appreciate her beauty thanks in part to her association with us, so has agreed to dance to display that satisfaction which she feels now," Mito stated as the music came to an end.

"So what else am I mistaken about?"

Mito smiled as the DJ said, "Thank you Lady Freeze. Next up for your entertainment is the Lady Mito."

Mito stood as a light shined on her which Yoshino shrank away from as the red-head said, "That this is my club. I'm as much a part of the entertainment as any of the women that chose to dance here. Please wait here until I finish my set."

Mito move towards the stage where she was helped up by one of the all-female staff. Yoshino was struck by the lack of catcalls or whistles as instead the members clapped politely if enthusiastically. It left her feeling almost like she was going to watch the woman perform a poetry reading rather than strip naked on stage. The first song was rather slow in tempo and Yoshino was impressed by the poise and grace that the red-head was displaying. The movements were also slow reminding Yoshino of her old training in performing tea ceremonies, which she felt was a part of an archaic curriculum left over from the days when many shinobi considered a kunoichi's primary asset to be her body and was to be used to either seduce a target or provide a clan or village with future soldiers. Kunoichi still had to learn it, along with skills such as flower arranging, but it was becoming less and less a function of most kunoichi's missions so there were talks to phase it out. Something she knew rubbed the instructor Suzume the wrong way.

There wasn't much skin showed during the first song as Mito's Kimono had several layers to it. Yoshino did notice that rather than slowing down as the first song came to an end she began to speed up. It became apparent why, when the second song started and the lighting suddenly changed as Mito leapt towards the end of the stage leaving behind several of the kimono layers. She was still fully dressed, but in a much smaller and thinner version of her previous kimono. It also had slits running around it so that at certain points during her energetic dance it exposed her lovely legs.

The second song was far quicker in tempo and Mito's moves matched this as she began to incorporate the pole in her routine. She'd spin around it, and Yoshino was struck by how graceful the woman was as her spins caused her kimono to raise up enough to hint at more without revealing it. She realized that was what Mito had been hinting at with Naruko as even she found herself wondering if she'd catch the woman flashing them.

The second song ended and Mito collected her clothes as she stepped down to polite applause. Yoshino noticed several of the patrons beginning to mark the cards before them. She figured the woman would be scored rather highly on technique but couldn't imagine she'd get much due to her lack of nudity. She threw her discarded kimono next to her as she retook a seat next to Yoshino.

The DJ announced the next dancer as Lady Rose and Yoshino tried to figure out who she was as she appeared from behind the curtain wearing a purple bustier and panties. But, it proved difficult due to her mask being more flamboyant having feathers which ran over the back of her head to obscure the color of her hair. The woman danced more like Yoshino would imagine a stripper would and she could tell the crowd was enjoying the show. The first song came to an end, and she removed her top which she tossed into the crowd. It was caught by a dark haired man who when Yoshino looked at him had to take a double take as he looked almost like a dead ringer for Naruto. There were a few differences, namely that he had black hair and red eyes. But he even had the whisker like marks on his cheek.

Mito noticed the woman's gaze lingering on him, so asked, "He's rather handsome no? Much like me with that obscure Uzumaki, he's trying to emulate a certain blond that is also a patron here although only in looks. He tries to act completely opposite of him, but you can tell it is an act."

Yoshino looked over in surprise as she asked, "He's a patron? You mean Naruto?"

"Why naturally," Mito answered, "You could say this club wouldn't even exist without him."

"What do you mean?"

Mito gave her another mysterious smile as she replied, "Oh for multiple reasons, but I suppose if he hadn't stopped Pain's jutsu during the invasion the club would have been crushed."

Yoshino nodded as the reminder of the invasion caused her to recall what she had lost during it. It sapped her curiosity as well as prompted her to stand. "This has been interesting, and I'll protect your secret, but I'm afraid I have no interest in jumping up on that stage."

"It's a shame," Mito said sounding disappointed, "I was sure you would leap at the chance." Yoshino looked back with a look of disbelief and was about to ask the woman about why she thought that she'd want to become a stripper. The red-head answered her question before it was asked as she said, "I know exactly why it is that life seems so dull to you. When you were young and making the decisions of how you would live your life, you never imagined that you'd find yourself devoid of the man that gave it meaning. Oh, you knew there was a chance, but a part of you always thought it would happen to someone else. Yet, it didn't. Now here you are a woman over forty with a stalled career because she put her husband's first in order to provide him with a son and a perfect home to return to. Furthermore, you feel too old to start over in both love, and work."

"And you seem to think that dancing here will cure me of all that," Yoshino replied her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Just dancing," Mito said before pausing for a moment. "No probably not. But here you don't need to be the woman that you are out there. Here you can mingle with people as a woman of mystery. A woman whose whole life is still in front of her. Here you might be able to live out fantasies that you believe yourself too old to indulge in. Or, perhaps find you are free of the chains that you believe prevent you from starting over."

Yoshino surprisingly found herself actually tempted by the offer. Her gaze looked around the room to see the other women chatting happily with the customers. Her gaze stopped on the same dark haired man as before. But her view of him was blocked by Lady Rose, who had finished her set. Yoshino eyes grew wide as she noticed a fox mark on the woman's butt, and immediately recalled seeing one in the exact same place on Ino when they had gone to the hot-springs. Mito must have noticed her look of recognition because she said, "Ah, I believe you've puzzled out who our Lady Rose is?"

"W-why is she here?"

"Because she enjoys dancing for our patron," Mito said calmly. When the Nara didn't notice the lack of pluralization she added, "So, how about it? Would you like to give it a try? I was in a similar place as you once. I think you find that the only chains that bind you are the ones that you allow to hold you down."

Yoshino turned around to face her and her face had a look of suspicion as she said, "They didn't breach your rules. It was a ploy to get me to dance here."

The Nara was confused though as instead of panicking Mito replied, "Very good. You are correct; I see Lady Rose was right to suspect you would see through our little trick."

"Then why go through with it?"

"It succeeded in its purpose," Mito replied, "After all, if we had come right out and asked you here you probably would have refused."

"Do you really want an old woman such as myself to dance that badly?"

Mito smiled as she said, "Oh, why don't you take a gander at the stage."

Yoshino turned to see who had replaced Ino, and saw a dazzling beauty wearing an outfit that left little to the imagination. It consisted of blue straps of cloth that only covered enough to hide away her nipples and cover her groin. Connected to the small patches of cloth were strings that connected them together. The way she danced with the music made Yoshino envious particularly as she had the impression that although the woman might be slightly younger they probably were similar in age. Her mask like her clothes were also barely there, but it was her movements that helped obscure her identity as her long black hair swirled around her. As the second song the woman began retreating down the stage away from the audience, where she grabbed the pole closure to the curtain. She then began spinning around it as she transition into several erotic poses. Then while still holding the pole, she lowered her feet to the stage where she pushed off to give her spinning an almost insane amount of speed. She then let go, causing Yoshino to think she had lost her grip, but the woman proved it was part of the act as she passed the pole at the end of the stage with her leg. Then spinning around it with only her legs holding her up she hung upside down with her arms outstretched towards the crowd. As her spin began to slow she loosened her legs grip to descend towards the stage while the song began to come to an end. Coming to a stop while pointed towards the front of the stage, the woman left on leg resting on the pole as she used the other to arch her back. The song came to an end causing the crowd to erupt into applause. The woman then pushed up into a handstand before returning to her feet and then walked towards the curtain which she disappeared behind.

Yoshino found she was curious as to who the woman was since she had been told a prerequisite for joining the Women's Bathing Association had required the member not be in a committed relationship. She could understand why as she looked around the room, although she did wonder why women such as Ino would feel they needed such a place. Mito slipped up behind her to say, "That was Lady Fan. As you can see she's most often the woman we try to out compete. Much like you she's lost quite a bit, but has begun to piece her life back together. So how about trying it out for yourself. We can adjust the lights so that you can't really see the audience."

"I… I couldn't possibly…" Yoshino replied, "I… I'm not dressed for it… and I wouldn't know what to do."

"Oh, I think you'd find our patron enjoys the housewife look," Mito said letting slip the truth as the woman was flustered, "Think of it as the first stage of a process. A shedding of your current self to indulge in our world of fantasy. But you'll need a name. Hmm, how about the Lady Shadow?"

"Don't you think that is a bit too on the nose," Yoshino said as Mito began to push her towards the entrance to the backrooms.

"Not at all," Mito replied amused at the woman's weak resistance, "It also helps adds to our clientele's enjoyment as they might suspect the beautiful woman dancing before them is non-other than the Lady Nara."

They disappeared into the back, and Yoshino froze as she saw standing at the top of the steps which led up to the stage was Lady Fan, but without her mask. Instantly recognizing Mikoto Uchiha, who spotting her said, "So is this the new dancer?"

Yoshino was trying to process what was happening as she was pushed up the stairs, but still heard Mito's reply of, "Yep, although she's a little shy. But she'll come out of it." Then like a new born deer, she was pushed through the curtain and in many ways the start of a new life.  
 ********************************  
Naori left the temple's training ground having watched Hanami working with Jade to improve her fighting abilities. She had received word from Goenitz that three of the Four Heavenly Kings of the Moon Goddess had fallen. In truth, the news had actually been well received by her as she had never much cared for Goenitz or his group. A part of the reason was primarily due to how blood thirsty they were, especially when under the influence of the Divine Blood. She had wondered why those that accepted it often become so murderous since it was derived from the Favored Son himself and thus the ultimate source was the Goddess they hoped to return to the world. The Favored Son claimed it was likely a result of their inability to truly assimilate the divineness of it so along with increasing their power caused them to become baser versions of themselves.

She accepted the explanation having seen the baser instincts of man firsthand which was why she believed it was necessary to return Kaguya to the world. In the world she would create people would be able to live out their lives in the ways there hearts truly desired, and even if the heart was filled with darkness their indulging would not hurt others as they all slept blissfully in the Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Entering her chamber she knelt before the statue of Kaguya, and after a moment a hazy figure appeared before her to hear her report, "Go ahead my child."

"Favored Son, the Heavenly Kings destroyed the Tablet of Hyuuga, although only Goenitz was spared as he remained behind," Naori stated keeping her head down.

The Favored Son could read her heart though as he said amused, "I'm sure the news was well received although I bet you were hoping it was a complete loss."

Naori lowered her head further as she said, "It is as you say. I never much cared for their methods. I know that makes me a failure as your priestess since in their own way they are indulging in their heart's desires."

"True, but your recognizing your fault with our doctrine is what makes you such a fine shepherd to our followers," The Favored Son replied kindly. "Besides which, you have experienced the cruelty of those with similar desires as them. A difficult thing it is to be sure to see sinners and saints both being elevated by our beliefs. But, that is a world where our pursuing the truth in our hearts leads us. It can be a hell for some and a heaven for others. Returning our Holy Mother is what shall make it a heaven that all can enjoy fully."

"It is as you say Favored One," Naori said keeping her eyes down.

"Still, this could cause us complications if the Leaf learns of their connection to our teachings."

Naori nodded, but replied, "One of the reasons I did choose them to destroy the tablet was because they were not seen as practitioners. Furthermore, they would be wise enough not to give us away."

The Favored Son saw through her again as he added, "Plus, like a moth is drawn to the flame that eventually destroys it. You used what was in their hearts to destroy them. The Divine Blood made them formidable, but their chances of escape were slim from the beginning. I'm sure Goenitz saw through your ploy as well. He is not one I would trifle with if I were you."

"I do not take him lightly," Naori replied letting a small smile appear on her face as she looked up for the first time. "I'm more than aware that he desires my position which is why he seeks to raise such a large flock. He hopes to gain your favor as I gained it from the previous Priestess. But in doing so if there is a connection that the Leaf finds between us and the Heavenly Kings, we can offer up Goenitz."

"Provided he doesn't gain my favor before then," the Favored Son replied amused.

"If I fail to live up to your expectations then my life has always been yours to take," Naori said reverently as she lowered her head again.

"There is little chance of that happening my child, as your heart's desire is the same as mine," the being born of the divine mother said pleased. "In the meantime, where do we stand with recovering the vessel?"

"My instincts about Jade were correct," Naori said pleased. "She has used our intelligence network brilliantly and believes she knows where it is being hidden. I shall dispense our followers to retrieve it."

"Hold off on that," the Favored Son said. When she looked up questioningly he said, "You disapprove."

"The idea that our Mother's Vessel is in the hands of some unknown group is unbearable to me," Naori said passionately. "It was bad enough turning it over to that pretender who claimed to be a god. I only wish he was still alive so that I could see the look on his face when he realized what a true God is."

"Indeed," her master said, "However, as he possessed the keys it could not be helped. The reason I want you to wait is the vessel will do us little good without the keys. Place eyes on where it is located to verify it truly is there, but wait for my signal. The petulant child I'm currently serving will soon present us with the opportunity to get our hands on them. Once I have secured them you will be free to secure the vessel."

"As you command," Naori stated eagerly, "But what if the collected Bijuu have been removed. Whoever has them has succeeded in keeping them out of play. Without them is there any hope of awakening our Holy Mother?"

"There is always a reason for hope," the Favored Son answered, "But when you have been planting the seeds for our Mother's return for as long as me. There is little reason to need it. In fact, I'm on my way now to check on one such seed that is about to bear fruit. I will be in touch when it is time to reclaim that which is ours."

Naori stood and felt her spirits buoyed by what the Favored Son had stated for she had feared the unseen players that had secured the vessel were aware of what its true purpose was. If that was the case, then by exiling just one of the Bijuu as the Leaf had attempted with the Three tails could have put returning the Holy Mother in jeopardy. Yet, she should have known the Favored Son would have planned for even that eventuality. After all, he had barely been fazed when the plan he had enacted with Akatsuki had fallen apart. She would have figured he would have grown despondent to have come so close only to have his goal slip from his grasp. Yet, he had proven his divinity when he had simply gathered what pieces remained to put new events into motion, while collecting what he needed from plots enacted years if not decades before to solider on in achieving his goal. She was aware that in many ways she was just another plot for him, and if she failed he would react with similar dispassion at her passing. The key though was simply not to fail, and of that she had no intention. Feeling energized she decided to rejoin Hanami and Jade in training before convincing both to join her in a more pleasurable way of getting hot and sweaty.  
 ******************************** *

"What the hell do you mean we aren't going to hit these bastards back," Kukaku asked annoyed as her red-headed sister looked at a sheet of paper. Kukaku studied the paper that was so fascinating her sister at the moment to see that the side facing the Five Tailed Bijuu had rather immaculate writing over it. Another reason for her anger though, besides being ignored, was that after the attack all the Bijuu had been recalled home from their missions after completing them, and despite all being present she was the only one arguing for them to return the favor.

Kiyomi looked up as she asked calmly, "And just where would you direct your anger dear sister? Officially, the attack has been written off as a strike by our rivals. While we have been able to identify the attackers as missing-nin from Kumogakure, that does us little good in actually tracking down those responsible. It seems this Shermie, Yashiro, and Kurisu all went missing about the same time. There were rumors about them joining a cult of some sort based on writings that were found in their homes according to Mabui. But…"

"Which considering you have been investigating these Descendants of the Moon should be all the hint you need as to where we should strike," Kukaku replied angrily. Her gaze shifted to Nel, who was sitting contently in Naruto's lap eating a bowl of ice cream which Kiyomi had given to her having initially lost her temper as well when she learned the diminutive Bijuu had been playing with the tablet rather than giving it to Tier who would have properly secured it. Not to mention been better informed of what the attackers had been after.

That anger had melted though when her sister had reached under her helmet to produce a rubbing she had made of the tablet. Kiyomi turned the sheet over to reveal the rubbing to the others which was done in various shades of crayons. When the red-head had seen it, her anger had instantly switched to joy which was why Kukaku suspected she was not letting her emotions get the better of her now.

Kiyomi maintained her composer as she explained, "There are several reasons why that is a bad idea. The first of which is in Jade's note even she was unsure of who it was destroying the relics. She may have learned that fact after she sent the tablet to me, but currently there is no proof the Cult is behind this. Unfortunately, I fear we will never learn the truth from her."

"Why do you believe that?" Naruto asked sadly.

"The ninja courier that delivered the tablet was found murdered outside the village," Kiyomi said feeling guilty for getting the young woman involved. "If those people that attacked us are a part of the same group then it is reasonable to expect they dealt with her in a similar manner."

"I'll let Tenten know," Naruto said feeling despondent as he knew the archeologist and his weapon using lover were friends. After a moment he asked, "Do you really believe the Descendants of the Moon had nothing to do with this though?"

"I think it is highly likely that they did," Kiyomi answered, "But that doesn't mean there is anything that we can currently do. For starters, there is nothing connecting them directly to the Cult. Therefore, what caused us to suspect them would in turn cause the Cult to raise certain questions about us. I told Jade my interest in such tablets were due to my hoping to use what happened in the past to unravel what may be happening now. We have to assume that at the very least if she is alive or not, she definitely told them where she sent the tablet. Ninja Couriers after all have a reputation of being tough to catch. For him to be killed after dropping it off means they must have known of his final destination. He likely would have been more on guard if they had been pursuing him here. They also likely wouldn't have waited for him to deliver it."

"Unless she didn't divulge anything and they were interested in who the recipient was," Tier pointed out.

Urd shook her head as she stated, "Then why wouldn't they attack during the handoff? You kill two birds with one stone. No, I'm with Kiyomi on this. But the cruelty of killing the courier doesn't exactly smack of the Cult either. For the most part they're preaching about living life to the fullest and how there is no such thing as overindulgence."

"Sure there is," Nel said cutely, "Like eating too much ice-cream and getting a stomach ache."

"True," Urd said amused, "But I'm talking about more adult forms of indulging in what people enjoy."

"Oh," Nel said licking her spoon, "You mean like when you and Rangiku drink too much and complain about Nel making too much noise."

Urd groaned as she said, "Honestly that was one time."

"But she does have a point," Naruto said patting her helmeted head, "Some people if told to indulge to their hearts content might find their hearts lead them to some pretty dark places. I would say this doctrine really doesn't exclude such people being among them. But, if there are, they aren't exactly going to use them to advertise to people tempted to join them."

"All valid points," Kiyomi said, "Plus, from what Ibiki has been able to learn. These cults operate more like cells then one centralized religion. They claim there is a high priestess, but to date no one outside the cult has seen her. There are even rumors that she is at least a century old. But that's beside the point. It is how they are set up that would make our attacking the cult pointless. We could take several of them down and would possibly not even be attacking the group responsible. It might also cause us to look like the bad guys if we really bungle how we handle this."

"So we do nothing then," Kukaku said displeased, "We could just have lover boy seduce one of these members to have them give us their secrets."

Nel looked up at Naruto to asked, "What does seduce mean?"

"Um… well… it means…"

Seeing that Naruto was floundering Rangiku said, "It means Naruto is really, really nice to a lady and makes her feel good so she'll tell him whatever he wants to know."

Nel's eyes grew wide as she then turned in his lap to say, "You make Nel feel good. Are you seducing her? I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Um… well that's not exactly what Rangiku meant," Naruto replied. "She was thinking of more adult ways of feeling good."

"Nel wants to feel good in those kinds of ways too."

"Um, maybe when you're older," Naruto replied quickly.

Nel's gaze grew annoyed as she pouted and crossed her arms before spinning and dropping down in Naruto's lap. He groaned slightly as she wasn't too gentle as to what she jostled when she did so while she said, "Nel's the same age as everyone else. It's not fair that she is treated like a child."

Yoruichi picked her up, less the diminutive Bijuu damage the pole she and several of the other women enjoyed as she said, "That's enough of that now. If you want to be treated like an adult you can't pout every time you don't get your way. Let's put you off to bed now."

"Nel's not tired," she said although she yawned moments later as Yoruichi rocked her and carried her from the room.

Kiyomi smiled but then grew serious as she answered Kukaku, "It isn't that simple. The Cult might operate in cells, but even within those cells there are levels. It seems to operate pretty similar to must cults in that the more you buy into the doctrine, the further up a ladder of believers you move. Some people are even giving up all their earthly possessions in favor of joining the cult full time. There are rumors that those that move up to the highest positions within a cell are then invited to a compound of cultists from different cells. Since there are several of these compounds it's likely that there is a centralized temple that members can eventually reach. But, how many steps it takes to get there is impossible to know without getting someone inside."

"So it might take a while," Kukaku retorted. "We have time."

"It isn't that simple," Naruto said politely although somewhat distantly due to who he was addressing. "First, I'm not going to seduce a woman and send her into a situation where I have no idea what it is she will face. It was hard enough doing something similar with Konan, and with her it was simply having to play a role she had been in for years."

Kiyomi placed Jade's letter which had the rubbing on the back of it down as she added, "Plus, as with most cults they have ways to brainwash people into becoming true believers. Either through a long term process indoctrination or likely through quicker means. In fact these levels I spoke about can in simplest terms be considered stages of indoctrination. The more indoctrinated a person becomes the higher they move up the ladder. By the time any woman we send in reaches those top levels who knows how twisted around she would become. We would have to send her in with very little idea of who we are to insure it isn't our secrets that are revealed."

Kukaku sat down in a chair stating annoyed, "So what is your brilliant plan then?"

"At the moment I don't have one," Kiyomi said letting some of her frustrations bleed into her voice. "For now, I'll let the Leaf and the J.A.I.N. intelligence networks do most of the leg work. If there is a connection to the cult I'm sure they'll find it. During their investigations it might also serve to illuminate how exactly Shermie became involved with Kanji. She was one of the women he had defending his compound."

"Why do you care?" Kukaku asked unconcerned.

"I care because depending if she is a part of the cult and when she officially joined them there is perhaps a chance that they are aware of the Binding. I don't think I need to point out just how dangerous this jutsu could be in the wrong hands," Kiyomi stated, and was pleased that even Kukaku could see the danger if the jutsu fell into the hands of someone without Naruto's morals. Kiyomi knew that considering Kukaku's promiscuousness getting hit by the binding would be a type of STD even a Bijuu couldn't shake. It was a fear that was rather unique for the Four-Tailed Bijuu considering the other women were gladly bound to Naruto. Although the death of the person casting it would free Kukaku depending on the circumstances she wasn't sure the others would kill the man that used it on her. After all, it would be a cage of her own making in a sense. But still, she could see a cult using such a jutsu as a means to increase their numbers at an incredible rate. After all, they wouldn't need to spend years bringing people deeper into their faith. Instead they'd be able to simply reprogram women in moments by teaching it to their male members. Also, she doubted that many other practitioners would display the love and affection Naruto had for the women bound to him. She felt most would quickly fall into the Kanji camp when it came to how they treated those that they gained control over. For every Naruto, or even the Prince of Zu that created the jutsu whose harems loved and adored them, she was sure there had been dozens who had begun to abuse the jutsu.

Still, she did at times wonder why more of the scrolls hadn't made their appearances over the thousands of years since the jutsu's creation. As she at times doubted most people would be able to keep such a secret, since while she doubted the men that used the jutsu would let people in on their secret, since a woman's knowledge of the Binding seemed to correlate to how much control over her was needed to keep her in line if it was against her will. She was sure some women would have found a way to slice the throat of a man that hadn't properly controlled them, at which point she figured the knowledge of the Binding would be out there. That it wasn't common knowledge seemed to suggest there might be people out there endeavoring to keep it a secret. Naturally, she could picture two reasons for such a thing. The first was a group of Harem masters that didn't want their secrets out in the open so silenced any of the voices trying to raise awareness of it. The second was a group doing everything in their power to insure the jutsu and knowledge of it were removed from the world. In either scenario, Kiyomi admitted that she suspected Naruto at some point might become a target, and even though the Harem masters could be possible allies, considering she suspected they would be closer in morals to Kanji rather than Naruto she doubted such an encounter would be friendly.

She pushed such thoughts to the future to return to the present discussion as she added, "Plus, if Kanji picked her up after she became a member of the Cult. Then it's possible he knew some of their secrets."

"Which we have no way of knowing since most of his records were lost when his compound was destroyed," Naruto stated.

"True, but if we can determine where they crossed paths and if she was a member then it might just lead us to someone that we can get some answers from. Someone ordered those bastards to attack us, and it might take some time, but I look forward to showing them how much of a folly it truly was."

Kukaku was pleased by the predatory smile her sister wore as she said, "Good, then since for the time being we aren't doing any shipments. I'm going to have a certain itch scratched."

Kiyomi gave her a dismissive wave not interested in the woman's sex life. Plus, she suspected that it annoyed her Four Tailed Sibling when she didn't receive a reaction to her announcements. Something she took more than a little satisfaction in, since she was convinced she made them to annoy those that had chosen to be with Naruto so felt turning it around on her was fair play.

Naruto stood as well and although Kiyomi was sure that much like her siblings they all wanted him to stay to spend their evening with him in a similar way as Kukaku planned, but she could tell from his face he wasn't in the right mood. She suspected it was because he would have to tell Tenten of the potential fate of her friend. But after kissing each of his lovers goodnight, he did stop to ask, "Where's Mira? Why didn't she attend? She's not still injured is she?"

"No," Kiyomi answered for her siblings, "I'm not sure why she didn't join us. She has remained in her room for the most part since the attack."

Naruto nodded, before saying, "I'll see what's going on before I leave. I need to thank her for what she did." Kiyomi nodded confident that whatever was bothering her six-tailed sibling, her lover would be the cure for it.

 ******************************** *  
Mira sat in her bed where she had been for the most part since the attack as she was experiencing a rather extensive bout of depression. The reason for it was because of how poorly she had done against the group that had attacked her home. Having felt the return of her other siblings she could almost imagine the teasing she would receive, particularly from Kukaku. She knew she hadn't been the only one to do poorly, but of the mansions defenders she felt she was the only one that wasn't diminished in some way. Unlike Tier she hadn't sacrificed any of her tails, and Cyan was a being that had been born of that sacrifice. As such, she felt she should have been more than enough to deal with the group that had attacked them, and her failure to do so had sapped her of the confidence that she had gained since taking her current form.

A knock against her door pulled her from her gloomy thoughts long enough to say, "Go away."

"Mira, it's me Naruto."

She nearly told him to leave her alone, but due to it being one of the few times where he was seeking her out, she asked, "What do you want?"

She heard the smile in his voice as he replied, "For starters, how about letting me come it."

Mira had cleaned herself up after awakening, but seeing as in the couple of days since then she had only lain about her room, she imagined she didn't exactly present an image of beauty. However, she didn't care at the moment particularly since she doubted it would make any difference so said, "Fine."

Naruto stepped into the room, and saw Mira sitting on her bed wearing a pair of black cotton sleeping shorts with a red sleeveless shirt. He smiled at her asking, "How are you feeling?"

"Why do you care?" she replied bitterly.

Naruto sighed before grabbing a chair from her makeup table and pulled it up to the bed. Sitting on it backwards so he could rest his folded arms on it he replied, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," Mira said venting her frustrations with the blond man, "Maybe because when I threw myself at you, you would reject me."

"That might be," Naruto responded, "But that doesn't necessarily preclude me from carrying about your wellbeing. Despite what you might think I don't dislike you."

"Then why do you insist on rejecting me," Mira said angrily as she felt tears threating to fall.

"Because while I might not dislike you," Naruto said after a moment of thought, "That doesn't mean I can say I like you either."

"Then why don't you just leave and stop pretending to care," Mira said laying down and rolling away from him.

Naruto frowned as he replied, "I'm not pretending to care. The truth is Mira; I like to believe you are a decent person. It is easy to believe that when without a thought to your own safety you flew that bastard out of here saving a lot of lives. That is someone I can definitely say I like. But then there is the part of you that openly mocks Urd, Apacci, Mila, or Cyan as being lesser beings due to their origins. Obviously, that is someone I can't say I care to be around."

Mira did look back at him over her shoulder to ask stiffly, "So you want me to go back to being everyone's doormat? The slug that was overly polite so as not to get made fun of by the others."

"No," Naruto replied, "But I would think that someone that used to act like that so as to not draw the ire of others to avoid being teased would also understand how much words can hurt." A small look of guilt appeared in her eyes prompting her to look away so he continued, "I can understand why upon changing forms you might act the way you do. You probably feel like you went from an ugly duckling to morph into a beautiful swan. I suppose that from that confidence it would feel it was your time to be the one that looked down on others." Naruto trailed off, but the six-tailed Bijuu remained silent so he stood and returned the chair as he prepared to leave. Reaching the door, he stopped as he added, "We really aren't so different in that regard, Mira. I was ignored as a child so for a time acted overly nice hoping it would prompt people to accept me. When that didn't work I began to resent it so began to act out."

"And now you're loved by all," Mira stated derisively sitting back up.

Naruto looked at her and gave her a soft smile before replying, "Which is why I know how it must feel good to not be the target of insults because things turned around. In the end though you're free to be whatever type of person you want, but I think it wouldn't hurt for you to remember how it felt to be the one that used to be the target for others to bully before engaging in it yourself. I'm glad to see you are well though, and thank you again for putting yourself in harm's way for my village."

Mira watched the door close after he left and felt a measure of both happiness, and thoughtfulness. She recalled how she used to be so skittish around some of her siblings since her self-consciousness about her form had made her an easy target when they were annoyed. She had noticed that for a time Urd had acted in a similar manner when she was around, at least until the new eight-tails had become one of Naruto's lovers. Afterwards though the power dynamic between them had shifted as her barbs about the new Bijuu's origins had lost their venom, while Urd gained the advantage from Mira's inability to attract Naruto. However, Urd had not used that advantage to mock her rival although she would respond mockingly to her taunts if pushed. Those encounters had often left Mira with the feeling that more of Urd's taunts had hit their mark.

Mira understood that it was likely because she hadn't truly gained any confidence from her new appearance, but had simply hoped that by acting as she had it wouldn't be noticed because she was on the offensive. Feeling drained as she began to feel guilty from how she behaved, she closed her eyes to rest. Resolving to find a new balance, she wasn't sure how she would behave going forward, but did hope it might be someone that Naruto would look upon fondly.  
 ********************************  
Yoshino took a sip of her drink as she watched the blue-haired woman dancing on stage. For the Nara there was something rather surreal about the moment. It wasn't that she was sitting next to a handsome young man, while wearing a red seamless long-sleeve chemise which although it could almost pass for a dress, with the small fishnet pattern of the top and sleeves which gave way to bigger geometric cutouts as it reached her stomach and wrapped down her side, it definitely fit the bill of lingerie. The skirt portion though did reach down to just about mid-thigh and was were the cutouts turned solid to cover her front and back, but the sides showed the flesh of her thighs through the missing material which to anyone with eyes could see she wasn't wearing panties although she had only removed them after coming down from the stage. The reason why that wasn't strange for her was because it had been her life a few times a night for the past several weeks.

She recalled her first time from when she had learned about Club N and had unceremoniously been pushed out on the stage. She had found that the lights that shown on the stage had been angled so that she couldn't see the audience. She had stood motionless for several moments as she wanted to flee, but like a deer that paused when you shined a light on it found that she couldn't. She probably would have if the crowd had catcalled her, but it had remained silent as if to give her the time to gather her wits. A soft soothing flute melody began to play, which Yoshino found she was swaying to almost hypnotically. She began to assert control though as the melody gave way to a slow number from the speakers which caused her sashay her hips. For a moment she forgot where she was as she recalled dancing for her husband in a similar manner and was wearing a similar plain dress. He had just come home for lunch but she had been feeling rather playful so had done a striptease for him. Needless to say it had ended with her being the meal.

Yoshino reenact the scene dipping low as she spread her legs wide, but her dress hid her panty clad mound from the audience. Then as she moved to stand again she arched her back as she spun about to so that her back faced the crowd. She then reach behind her to pull the zipper of her dress down, before again spinning to now face the audience while holding it up as she slipped her arms from the sleeves. She then held it to her body before turning away again and let it drop.

The garment pooled on the ground and she used her foot to kick it towards the curtain as she stepped backward. She then spun and grabbed the pole, like she had the counter of her kitchen of the memory she was reliving and began to rock her hips as she had to entice her husband. She felt herself grow moist as her memory showed her that the actions had the desired effect as Shikaku had stepped forward to claim her. That was also when the music came to an end so snapped Yoshino out of her fantasy. Realizing what she did she instantly straightened, and stared at the crowd which although she couldn't see them, she did hear them as they began clapping. She began to panic so raced down the stage and snatched up her dress before disappearing behind the curtain.

She began to pull it on as Mito said, "That was amazing. The crowd loved it."

"They're just being kind," Yoshino said as she pulled on her dress. "I can't believe I did that."

Mito smiled as she said, "Well our D.J. did help somewhat."

"You placed me under a genjutsu," Yoshino said her temper beginning to flare.

"Only to get you moving," Mito responded amused, "After the flute ended that was all you. I really hope you decide to dance here."

"I…I really don't think…"

"Think it over," Mito said when Yoshino trailed off. "I'll send someone to check on your decision when an opening in the rotation appears."

Yoshino had been escorted from the Club and back towards the Grotto with Mito reapplying her henge as they exited. Yoshino was rather surprised that as they stepped outside the colors of the hot spring seemed sharper. It had caused her to look back towards the grotto as she wondered if it really was because for the few minutes on stage she had felt alive again. The change she had noticed didn't fade in the few days that passed, but her thoughts did begin to revolve around the Club in the days after. They turned to what she would do if she accepted an invitation to dance again. As the days passed without "Kiyomi" asking about her decision she found she was growing rather antsy. She began to wonder if perhaps the patrons hadn't enjoyed her dance. She began to use that nervous energy in more productive means as she began to train as she would admit she had let herself go somewhat. Therefore, when Ino had come over to ask if she wanted another opportunity to star at the club, Yoshino had eagerly accepted.

Ino had laughed which did cause her nervousness to return since she realized she would be dancing with the likes of the stunning blonde kunoichi. But Ino had quickly put her at ease and they had even gone shopping together for what she would wear. Yoshino had insisted the lights be turned the same way so that she couldn't see the audience. But, this time she hadn't retreated to past experiences to provide inspiration for her dance, but some of the routines she had come up with as she trained. She suspected that was why as her set ended rather than stepping behind the curtain, she had stepped down from the stage to pass through the audience. She had wanted to see if the applause she received was simply the crowd being polite, or if there were elements of genuine desire. She had been pleased to see that more than one member of the audience had been giving her a standing ovation even as they didn't leave their seat.

She had been invited to return the following night and she had quickly accepted. Furthermore by the end of that night she had begun to mingle with the audience. She found that so long as she wore the Lady Shadow mask she could be as flirty as any of the other women of the club. Ino often teased her as she also tended to spend her time among the younger patrons. She had a few favorites one of whom went by the name Menma and had been the dark-haired youth she had seen the first visit. She found him to be extremely attractive which she attributed to his resemblance to Naruto since she felt deeply indebted to the blond. But what she found amusing was that Menma tried to come off as a kind of villain, but she could see the kindness lurking just beneath the surface. To her it was like he was playing, and he had pouted rather cutely when she had told him as much.

But by far her favorite patron was Naruto. At times, she suspected that all the other members of Club N seemed incomplete. Like she was only seeing a portion of their personalities, or like Menma an entirely false persona. With Menma especially it felt like he was practicing how he should behave and had seen one too many gangster films. She supposed she shouldn't be too surprised since she didn't really let them see the true Yoshino as instead she was Lady Shadow while in the Club.

Yet, with Naruto, she found she tended to put the mask to the side figuratively speaking at least. She had felt a little self-conscious about her behavior with him especially as she knew he had a girlfriend. But that had faded as Ayame had joined him on a few occasions although she kept her distance then and seemed flirtier with the women then him. She had even witnessed the two of them and some of the dancers disappear behind the curtained off area. Something which Yoshino had yet to do herself.

She remembered approaching Ino after she had taken Menma back there once. Yoshino hadn't necessarily been jealous, but a part of her had been concerned that Ino might be using Club N to escape from developing a more permanent form of relationship. The blond kunoichi had shocked her though as she had plainly stated, "I am in a committed relationship. Someday I'll introduce him to you. But in the meantime there isn't any harm in having a little fun."

Her thoughts returned to the present and she looked over at Naruto as he watched the woman Lady Butterfly. Yoshino did fell a small tinge of rivalry with the woman as she noted his pants were rather bulged in front. She frowned as part of her wanted to take him to the curtained off area, to get him to focus on her. That was coming closer to what made the whole thing strange for Yoshino, but knew it could be chalked off to her attraction to the blond man. No what made it so surreal was that she knew Lady Butterfly was Konan, and just a few hours before she had grilled the woman rather hard about her desire to reform Akatsuki.

It wasn't that Yoshino was against the idea in its entirety. But, she did feel that it might be a step that could make the situation with Iwagakure worse. She knew her resistance had likely caught quite a few of her fellow councilors by surprise, yet strangely enough she had the feeling that it had pleased the women that had been present at the time, even Konan. She suspected to the men that didn't know how she was spending her nights it must have seemed like she had come out of a deep sleep. She had argued that while reforming Akatsuki wasn't something she was against, particularly as it seemed that Konan had already asked several women from Konoha, such as Kushina, Mikoto, and Fu so she doubted the groups purpose would be to cause trouble for her home. She doubted Iwa would see it that way, particularly since Akatsuki would likely serve as a means to blunt Earth Country's expansion into the minor countries along its western border. That was if the Daimyo Toki could get the many minor countries to come together in an alliance that was.

It did seem that it might be close to happening as she had finally managed to convince most of the minor countries that bordered Earth Country to agree to a met. It was scheduled to happen several months from now, but considering that a few of the principle players had initially stated it would be when hell froze over, she figured the Daimyo had to be pleased with her progress.

Yoshino knew all this because she had begun to delve into the many reports that she had been sent. She was beginning to see several patterns emerging, one of which seemed to center around the young man sitting next to her. He apparently noticed her attention wasn't exclusively focused on him as he said, "Should I be jealous of Lady Butterfly?"

"Perhaps a little," Yoshino said amused, "But no more so then I should be. I at least was thinking of work."

"Really," Naruto said after chuckling, "You were thinking about work just now. It's worse than I thought. I must be boring you half to death." Yoshino laughed as Naruto made a gesture to one of the waitresses. She had a sense of familiarity from it, but before she could search her memory he asked, "So what were you thinking about?"

"It doesn't matter," she said with a wave, "Plus, I'm sure you don't want to hear an old lady's problems when there are more interesting things on stage to focus on."

Naruto shook his head as he replied, "You really need to stop with that old woman nonsense. You're a stunningly beautiful woman."

"I bet you say that to all the women here though," Yoshino countered with a warm smile as although she was sure her response was true. She knew that Naruto meant what he said.

He proved why as he replied, "True, but only because it is something which applies to every woman here. Current company included." Yoshino's mask hid her crimson cheeks, but she took a sip of her drink to perhaps give her body cover for the flush appearing. Naruto further made her warm inside as he added, "But I'm sure beauty isn't your only defining feature, so what happened at your day job that is keeping you from enjoying the moment."

Yoshino placed her hand on Naruto's knee as she said, "I'm definitely enjoying the moment." She realized what she was doing and remembering he was dating someone quickly retracted it. Naruto didn't seem to notice, but she suddenly felt self-conscious at how easy it would be for her to act on the desire the unconscious action showed was building inside her. Figuring that talking about her day might kill the mood Naruto's very presence seemed to put her in she said, "I guess I'm just troubled by some actions certain parties are planning to take. In the short term it might do a lot of good, but in the long term could make other situations more dangerous. I know that's rather vague, but…"

"I understand," Naruto replied with a warm smile, "you have an identity outside this place to protect." He looked up at the stage for a moment, and when he looked back at her there was a note of mischief in his eye as he said, "It kind of sounds similar to a situation that I heard brought Konan to the village." Even beneath her mask, Yoshino kept her features calm, but a part of her wanted to look towards the stage. Her mind began to race as it began to wonder if Naruto actually knew that it was the Daimyo and Village leader of Rain dancing on stage. She then began to wonder if that meant he also knew who she was. To her surprise a very large part of her suddenly wished that he did as then it wouldn't be Lady Shadow that he was complimenting but Yoshino Nara. He didn't give away much as he talked as if the situation he had brought up was completely different than the one she had. "She wants to bring back Akatsuki to honor the memory of her friends. But it also is to protect the minor countries from aggression from the major ones. Considering the amount of trouble it caused when I disrupted one of Iwa's plots, it would seem pursing this action would do more to create tension then dispel it."

Yoshino nodded feeling Naruto had perfectly framed her concerns about what Akatsuki's return could lead too. Wanting to hear his insights she asked, "Well let's say my job was to argue against pursuing this course of action, how would you convince me to go along with it?"

"I don't know that I could," Naruto admitted, "Why would you argue against it?"

"Well, considering Ame is a part of the current alliance, even though Konan says Akatsuki will be acting independently of her village. The fact that she is seen as the face of both will lead most people to suspect Akatsuki is just a black ops group operating at the alliance's beck and call. I'm sure Iwa will make that claim if Akatsuki does stumble into another of its plots, which haven't slowed down in the least. In fact, I'm convinced the terrorist activity in Bear Country is another such plot. The groups causing trouble claim to be members of the One King movement, but other more established groups with that cause have discredited them."

Naruto looked troubled by her statement before responding, "Ibiki believes it is because the new groups are more willing to target civilian population centers so long as there is just one shinobi in vicinity. It does more to discredit the other One King Movement cells to target civilians then it does moving their cause forward."

"That's exactly my point," Yoshino said having had the discussion with Ibiki already. He had taken her concerns under advisement, but she was sure he was still more confident in his belief the more extreme groups were ramping up the violence to bring matters to a head rather than the tried and true methods used by the older groups that required more patience. "Iwa could destabilize Bear Country by targeting the Star Village, discredit the One King movement, and if rumors that they have sent medical teams to deal with the aftermath of these terrorist attacks are true could cause the Bear Civilians to see them as kind protectors. That way when Iwa steps in to quell the violence much like in Noodle Country they'll be welcomed with open arms."

Naruto would have smiled if what Yoshino was telling him didn't weigh heavily on his conscious since she was so passionate about it. In truth, although the terrorist attacks in Bear Country had been an ongoing thing, he had suspected that Iwagakure was the true culprit. Only Ibiki's suggestion that it was the One King Movement becoming more extreme had convinced him otherwise. Plus, after Iwa had been exposed for manipulating events in Paradise City it hadn't caused a pullback by the terror groups in Bear Country. He used that evidence as he countered, "Then why wasn't there a decrease in terrorist actions when I exposed their manipulating events in Claw and Fang?"

"Because if there had been it would have all but proven they had a hand in them," Yoshino replied energetically since she could see Naruto was more open to her theories the Ibiki had been. "Plus, I'm sure a lot of the terrorist don't even realize they are working for Iwa. When events reach a head there, Iwa's going to round them up and execute them after all. Most of them are probably people that believe in the One King Movement and were frustrated by their lack of progress so wanted to use more extreme methods. The man that created the Black Kyuubi could be viewed as one such person."

As soon as the words left her mouth Yoshino wanted to curse herself for being a fool since the origins of the Black Kyuubi were considered top secret. Granted, even something given that level of clearance could have hundreds of people that new the truth, especially as the details had been shared between all the villages in the alliance. But, considering the topic that brought on their discussion she felt as if she might as well just remove her mask now. The concern disappeared as Naruto gave her a smile that stated her secret was safe with him, before stating, "That makes sense. I'll pass it on to Tsunade, and try to convince Ibiki as well."

Yoshino felt shocked as she had almost like a little kid that had been crying the sky was falling but everyone had dismissed her warnings causing her to say with a hint of surprise, "Y…You believe me."

When Naruto nodded she felt a powerful sense of gratitude that nearly overwhelmed her. She nearly gave into the desire to kiss him, but stopped as he said, "I better get going. Thank you for spending the evening with me Lady Shadow."

Regaining her composure, and trying not to let her disappointment show in her voice, Yoshino replied, "No, thank you for listening to this old lady's concerns."

Naruto gave her a warm and amused smile as he shook his head. He turned to leave, but stopped as he said, "Oh, to answer your question about how I would convince you to vote. I would simply say that if both scenarios might lead to people suffering, I would choose the one that would let me hold my head up high."

"Which one would that be?"

Naruto looked back and she saw in his eyes the conviction he held in his beliefs as he answered, "It would be the one that must people saw as the more difficult option but was ultimately right. Should we avoid a fight just to have it later or have it knowing we are trying to help others? I'll always select the second option. I guess I view reforming Akatsuki as a way not to let others use politics as a way to hid what they are doing. It might lead to the fight sooner, but better to have it while trying to mitigate others suffering then to put it off and let people be hurt as a result of our desire to enjoy peace for a little longer."

Yoshino found in Naruto's blue eyes that she no longer doubted that the current alliance was deeply tied to him as her observations of past events had indicated. She at first had dismissed it because she believed his presence at some of the pinnacle events was simply due to his being the rising star of the village and Tsunade's favorite shinobi. However, seeing the sureness in them now, she was confident he was perhaps the driving factor. So taken with them she missed what he said next prompting her to ask, "I'm sorry what was that?"

Naruto replied, "I hope to see you next time I'm here."

"When do you think that will be," Yoshino asked already planning to make sure she was scheduled.

"Well, I was planning to visit on my birthday," Naruto stated. "It might become a tradition as the club opened shortly before my eighteenth."

"I'll make plans to be here," Yoshino said eagerly figuring she might take him behind the curtain to make it a night to remember.

 ******************************* **

Esdese watched as one of Shadaloo's flying machines began to land in the disguised hanger of the organizations main headquarters which was located in the Land of Lightning. The heavily armored machine still used chakra to power the powerful engines that were required to let it take off vertically and was supplied by members of the auxiliary crew. The vehicles were more heavily armored then the Sky Country designs they had been derived from, but due to improvements in the engines their operating range had been improved. Also, unlike the original Sky Country contraptions they were unarmed. This wasn't due to any peaceful intentions on Shadaloo's part, but was due to its founder's belief in purity of face to face combat. Therefore the airships served primarily as large troop transports with each one being capable of carrying upward of fifty people considering how they were configured.

The one coming to a rest was not one of those as it was configured so the person inside would be traveling in luxury. Esdese was rather surprised at this since it was typically Bison's personal transport and to her knowledge he had never sent it out unless he was aboard. Therefore she felt a little curiosity about the passenger while the latch on the side opened and lowered to the ground so that he could exit.

She would admit to feeling rather underwhelmed as the man emerged from the ship. He was dressed in black in garb that fit the generic mental image that most people had when thinking of shinobi. He was wearing a mask that fit that image as well, although she did feel some interest at his skin matching the same black of the clothes he wore. His pupil-less olive green eyes focused on her and he said gruffly, "Bison is too busy to meet me himself."

Esdese arched an eyebrow at the man believing he was important enough to warrant the leader of Shadaloo waiting on his arrival. Taking a quick stock of him, she wasn't too impressed with him as a warrior but ultimately figured it didn't matter. Straining not to sound bored she answered, "Lord Bison is a busy man, Mr. …?

The man seemed amused as he replied, "Kage, you may call me Mr. Kage."

"Very well," Esdese said turning on her heel, "Please follow me Mr. Kage."

Esdese led him to the elevator which upon entering began to descend from the hanger area that was built into the mountain that housed the headquarters of the criminal group. The elevator was mostly glass, the reason of which became apparent as it passed through the first floor to reveal another hanger area where dozens of airships were stored. Kage looked over at her to state, "I see Bison still enjoys his little toys. Does he truly believe a world of shinobi has need for such contraptions?"

"Once the world sees what these machines can do, I'm sure there will be plenty of buyers interested in them," Esdese replied despite finding some of the weapons being created by the organization personally distasteful. It was mainly items such as the chakra armor since to her it helped elevate weaklings that had no place standing on the same level as their betters. In fact, they had stopped asking her to help them test such devices as when she was pitted against the users of them, she would always kill them. As such, the programs for them had experienced difficulty in finding candidates willing to test them especially if it would have been against her. That disdain though didn't extend to the airborne troop transports because she saw them as natural advancements in warfare. Granted, all it would take to change her opinion of them would be for someone to mount them with the Gatling kunai launchers that Shadaloo had procured from Snow Country. But as they were she saw them as an elegant means of getting around the defenses that all of the Shinobi Villages used to protect themselves. She looked forward to the day where she would be able to use them to nullify the defensive edge Kumo had by being based in the mountains. Or, the day when she would bypass Konoha's defensive wall to lay siege to it and meet the man that she desired to battle in order to claim him.

She felt a shiver pass through her at the thought while her cheeks began to glow from the images her imagination showed her, both of the battle she would expect, and the aftermath when she claimed him. Kage studied the various other scenes that unfolded before him as elevator passed through the various floors on the way to the subbasement levels. Upon passing through the first floor heavy shutters lowered over the glass windows of the elevator prompting the man to say, "It appears Bison is done showing off his little projects. These floors must be where the truly impressive items he's gathering are kept."

"Yes," Esdese replied sounding annoyed at being pulled from her fantasy, "Including the project he's apparently been working on for you."

Kage grunted sounding annoyed in turn as he replied, "If only he had insisted on such security measures to insure the secrecy of it. That fool Shinno nearly could have spoiled everything."

"The project needed to enter a human testing phase," Esdese said annoyed feeling Bison or his annoying scientists should be the ones explaining the details to the man. "It was felt that the small scale test with the Kurama clan of Konoha wouldn't endanger the overall secrecy of the project. Unfortunately, we did not consider that he would implement a larger scale test on his own. However, it did net some interesting results."

"What sort of results?" Kage asked looking at her with a degree of interest.

As such, she enjoyed denying him the knowledge as she stated, "I'm afraid that is privileged information and is apparently not a part of whatever pact you made with Lord Bison."

The man's olive eyes narrowed and she felt a thrill as she wondered if he would be foolish enough to attack her. But after a moment the tension faded as he turned away again as he said, "No matter. Whatever became of the scroll that Shinno stole?"

"It was recovered from the wreckage of the Sky Country Flying fortress," Esdese answered, "It wasn't necessary to continue the project but we wanted to make sure there were no loose ends."

"No doubt Bison also used the chance to scrounge for more of Sky Country's technology," Kage replied.

"Hardly, the items we have begun to produce far outperform the antiquated chakra engines they had," Esdese stated. "The operation to recover the scroll was simply to honor the bargain that Lord Bison made with you."

"That remains to be seen," the man replied as the elevator reached the lowest subbasement. The doors opened to reveal a darkened room that only glowed from the light filtering through the bluish liquid behind the large glass walls that made up the room. Standing before one of them was the man that ran the Shadaloo organization Bison. Behind him floating in the liquid motionless were several mostly identical creatures. They looked like giant leeches with more serpentine like bodies, furthermore seemingly growing from their heads were Noh like masks where on the forehead for all except one, the kanji zero was written. Also from the masks extended varying numbers of red hair like growths.

Bison turned to face them stating, "I trust everything meets with your expectations."

Kage despite how dismissive he had seemed before of Shadaloo's works now sounded genuinely impressed as he said, "They are magnificent. They will function in the task that I need them to brilliantly."

"Good," Bison replied, "Esdese will oversee the details of where you want them delivered. With this our bargain is completed."

The man that ran the criminal group moved to enter the elevator, but stopped as Kage said, "You've come a long way from the small time petty Iwa thug that I recruited to steal the scroll that detailed how to make these creatures. You are handing over an incredible power, yet do not seem all that curious as to what it will be used for."

Bison stepped onto the elevator before turning around to say amused, "These creatures do not interest me. I can already guess to what use you will put them to. The hint to that resides on the one which mask has the kanji for one written on it." Kage didn't turn away from Bison having noticed it upon spotting the creatures. Esdese however was curious so looked over. Outside of the number the creature also sported several scars making it look as if it had survived a vicious battle. Bison explained what he meant as he said, "That creature is a survivor of the initial batch that was destroyed when Iwagakure nearly hunted me down when I set up shop in the Land of Iron. They sent the four tails in as the town I was in was simply a front for me and the beast went berserk razing the place to the ground. That creature along with several others managed to drive it back. The others were lost, but that one there survived and seems to have siphoned off a tails worth of power. I doubt the dumb monkey is still feeling the effects, but I'm guessing going forward you will not be needing to target the jinchuriki that remain."

"You do seem to have a grasp of my plans," Kage said. His voice turned menacing as he added, "If you know what is good for you, then you will not interfere."

Bison gave an amused smile before replying, "If I intended to interfere I would simply have Esdese kill you and toss you into the tanks so those creatures could drain your corpse of chakra. However, I have my own plans and when the time comes to enact them, if you pose a threat to them you will be dealt with. But for the time being and out of the gratitude I do have for your giving me my start you are free to leave. When the time comes that we inevitably meet as enemies may the best man win."

The doors to the elevator closed as Kage replied amused, "Indeed, but sadly you will not be facing a man when the time comes."

"That is what will make killing you all the more rewarding," Esdese said knowing that Bison would answer similarly. Turning away to stare into the liquid that surrounded the room she saw that nearly three dozen of the creatures slept inside it. A part of her looked forward to facing them in battle, and sincerely hoped that on the day that it happened it would be with a certain blond man at her side.

 ******************************* **

"Now give it up for the Lady Shadow," the D.J. said as Yoshino appeared from behind the curtain. She was wearing a black body hugging dress. The hem of it stopped at her upper thigh giving just enough material to cover her front and rear. But the sides of the dress looked to be nothing but strings holding it together. Furthermore, her stomach was exposed due to a large cut out section in the front, while a smaller one above it displayed her cleavage. It was much the same story on the back except with only one large hole. She wasn't wearing any underwear as the dress was practically painted onto her. Yet, Yoshino didn't feel any embarrassment despite the show she was planning to put on might have her flashing the guests.

She did feel some of her drive to perform evaporate as she spotted Naruto who was sitting next to Ayame. But, she had to admit that it didn't cause her to falter primarily as the club seemed filled with a rather vibrant energy. It was as if each of the women were putting on their best show while trying to one up each other. Yoshino having seen Mikoto as the most likely to be the one to beat had stepped out to watch her perform. As she suspected the Uchiha had put on amazing show followed by Ino.

Yoshino had felt nervous at least until she had heard her named called, because when she stepped out all she felt was energized. She reached the first pole and grabbing it spun around it while pulling herself up. Reaching the top she wrapped her body around it as she began to spin around while striking several poses keeping herself up with just the arm she was using to trap the pole to her body. Loosening that grip she began to descend to the stage. Reaching the bottom she let her feet touch the ground and then facing the pole pressed her body against it as she straightened. She imagined the pole was a man's cock as she trapped it between the valley of her breasts. She then pushed away and kicked out against it launching herself into a high backwards flip. She reached out to grab the pole at the front of the stage and spun around it upside down. She then grabbed it with her other hand to suspend her body away from it and spread her legs widely.

Although essential flashing the ceiling as she felt the breeze over her pussy, from the chill she felt she knew she was incredibly wet. She began to descend the pole while continuing her spin, but reaching the bottom she came to a stop while still upside down. She then arched her back so that as she lowered her feet to the ground she flashed the people in front of her. As she planned the person with a ringside seat was none other than Naruto. She straightened up and dropped into the splits before him pressing her torso down against the stage. She looked up at him, and her eyes dropped down to his groin for a moment. Finding him hard, she felt her body grow even hotter so as the second song began used the energy to fly up the pole again.

She spun around it, striking various poses moving incredibly fast to prevent other members from catching a clean glimpse up her skirt. But whenever she came down she did so in the same spot so that her favorite patron and birthday boy saw the gift she would love to give him. The music came to an end as Yoshino began to lazily spin around using just one hand to hold the pole. Her foot made contact with the ground and she slide down so that by the time she came to a rest she was lying flat on the stage. Her one leg was pointed right at Naruto as her other was bent away just enough so that she was sure he could see how she glistened.

The crowd began to clap as she stood, and having made it a point to mingle after a dance she stepped down from the stage. She looked for one of her other go to patrons, but found them all strangely missing. She sighed since the one she wanted to sit with likely didn't want her since his beautiful girlfriend was present. Yet, just as she was about to head backstage she was surprised as Ayame said, "That was mesmerizing. Why don't you come join us?"

"I wouldn't want to impose," Yoshino said quickly.

Ayame smiled as she replied, "Really, because Naruto makes it sound like you two really hit it off when I'm not around."

Yoshino couldn't deny that was the case, and not wanting to make the woman think she had ulterior motives, although a part of her was considering the possibilities, accepted the invitation. Joining them Naruto said, "You were amazing. I'm glad you were willing to come out tonight."

Yoshino flushed from the compliment stating, "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

Ayame caused her skin to turn a deeper shade of red as she stated, "I couldn't help but notice how tonight you put yourself completely on display. Especially for a certain Birthday Boy." Yoshino tried to deny that was the case, but the waitress continued before she could begin, "I'm hoping that might make you open to a small request I have."

"W… what kind of request," Yoshino asked as a part of her began to fantasize it involving her putting the bulge she noticed in Naruto's lap to some use.

"Well, I believe you haven't taken anyone back to the private area yet. I was hoping you might be ready for Birthday Boy," Ayame suggested.

Hearing her fantasy beginning to come to life she nodded prompting Ayame to stand. She then grabbed both her lover and Yoshino's hands as she guided them to the curtained off area. Entering it, Yoshino was surprised to find it empty since on multiple occasions she had seen more than one of the women make use of it. Ayame sat Naruto down on the large round cushioned bed around which the couches were arranged. She then dragged Yoshino behind her as she said, "But before he gets his present I have to make sure it will satisfy him."

Yoshino felt a sense of nerves come over her since she had never really fantasized about a woman before. But figuring it was just a precursor to living one she had developed in the month since dancing at the club straddled the woman's lap. As the song began to play she ground her muff down into Ayame's. A part of her feared that she might begin to stain the waitress's white dress as she couldn't believe how wet she was. Something that she attributed to Naruto's gaze as he watched them, but Ayame didn't seem to care as she grabbed Yoshino's hips to pull her tighter against her.

When Yoshino made it clear she wouldn't pull away, Ayame relaxed her grip on her. She used the opportunity to face away and grind her butt against the waitress. Her legs rested outside the waitresses so that as she looked at Naruto, she knew he had a clear view up her dress. She spread herself wider and couldn't resist giving her snatch a rub. She turned back to Ayame less she begin fingering herself and found that the hem of the woman's dress had risen up. She found Ayame much like her was not wearing any underwear, so straddling her hips again pulled the hem of her dress up to display her pussy as well. She ground it into Ayame's and as their pussies rubbed together they heard Naruto groan.

Ayame grabbed the finger Yoshino had used to touch herself and began to suck it clean. Hearing Naruto groan again she said, "Do you hear that? He's chomping at the bit to be inside you. I think it's time you both get what you want."

Yoshino nodded as she stood and walked over to the man her body had come to desire. She straddled him and ground her pussy against his hard cock. She reached up to her face as she said, "I can't deny this might be wrong. But I want you to take me not as Lady Shadow but as who I truly am."

Naruto stopped her though as he said, "It is indeed time for us all to lose our masks, Yoshino."

Yoshino wasn't surprised Naruto knew it was here due to her slip up, but she was shocked as he explained, "I've known it was you even before we first met here."

Yoshino didn't need any more of an explanation then that as her mind used the missing information to assemble the complete picture for her. She stood in a daze as she moved to the entrance of the curtained area and despite none of the men dropping their henge, suddenly saw all the patrons for what they were, shadow clones. She now understood why certain gestures had always seemed familiar as she watched one that was unaware of the revelation she had just received order a drink and did so by raising his hand in the same fashion she had seen Naruto use when they had talked together.

She felt his presence come up behind her as she took in the women talking to those clones. She was quite confident that they knew exactly who they were talking to despite the clones' henged appearances. That realization made her wonder what the point of the club was, other than to make her out to be a fool. Naruto seemed to be inside her mind as he said, "The club existed before you came along. It was to give my lovers a place where we could relax and have fun."

"At my expense it would seem," Yoshino said bitterly.

Naruto didn't reach out for her, but said, "Not at all. We invited you here to help you reclaim the vibrant and talented woman that you are."

"Except it was a fantasy," Yoshino said pulling her mask off.

"It doesn't need to be," Naruto said turning her to face him. Staring into her eyes he added, "Everything that passed between us here was real. Just as you took the energy and confidence this place gave you and applied it to outside pursuits. Fantasies can become truth if you seize the right moments."

Yoshino sensed one such moment was before her so did as her body was screaming at her to, so leaned forward and sealed her lips to Naruto's. He pulled her tightly against him and as the kiss grew heated his hands traveled down to her butt and squeezed her still exposed cheeks. She moaned into him, as he picked her up to carry her to couch. He set her down and knelt before her. Yoshino watched him with hooded eyes as the only man outside of her husband gazed upon her shaved pussy. She moaned loudly when he gave her snatch a lick and grabbed her legs to keep herself spread for him. She marveled at how skilled his tongue was due to his quickly locating and attacking all her sweet spots. In many ways it did remind her of her husband, but one big difference quickly presented itself. Mainly whereas Shikaku would use them to quickly bring her to climax in order to satisfy her as quickly as possible. Naruto tried to string her along by constantly bringing her close to the edge and then backing off. She got the sense that if it would make her happy, he'd gladly spend all day just munching on her pussy. She did slip over the edge a few times as her body had become used to quickly achieving orgasm. But Naruto would simply drink down her essence and bring her right back as he learned to make her body dance to the tune he was playing.

Eventually though Yoshino didn't think she could take it much longer as her body never had spent so much time right at the periphery of ecstasy. Before she could beg him to stop though, she found the buildup had been worth it as she screamed out his name when he brought her to climax by sucking on her clit. She became like jelly as she felt the urge to take a nap having rarely cummed as hard and never from being eaten. Such thoughts faded though to be replaced with hunger as Naruto stood and removed the white jacket he had worn, and then unbutton the orange dress shirt underneath.

She sat up feeling revitalized as he reached for his belt, and stopped him. She kissed his stomach before looking up sultrily to say, "Please let me. I've dreamed about what you've been hiding in your pants for a month now."

"Good dreams, I hope," Naruto said as she began to fondle his hardness through the white dress pants he had worn.

"We'll find out," Yoshino replied as she undid his belt. She sat back in surprise when she undid the button keeping him contained and nearly was slapped in the face. She felt a new sense of nervousness that had nothing to do with whether he desired her, as his hardness banished such thoughts, but whether he could even fit inside her as he was much larger than her husband had been. But it was a challenge she certainly was looking forward to taking, but first she wanted to taste him.

She guided Naruto to sit beside her, but then scrambled to kneel before him. She wrapped both her hands around the base of his cock and then with little ceremony began rapidly bobbing her head. Naruto groaned as although she was only taking about a half of his length what truly made the scene incredible was the look of wanton lust in her eyes which shown as they never left his. She stopped sucking for a moment and began to use her hands to jerk him and began to spit on his cock when her saliva began to dry.

Naruto moaned when Yoshino began to suckle on his manhood again. Yoshino couldn't believe it as she found her jaw beginning to cramp from trying to get him to release his seed. She had quickly gone through all her tricks and in the past would have received several mouthfuls of cum, if her husband had been capable of providing her multiple releases. She began to stroke him again resorting to using her hands as her jaw threatened to lock up.

Naruto though had other ideas, as he leaned forward and kissed her. He then pulled her up to her feet as he stood. They separated long enough for Naruto to pull her dress over her head and then he bent her over the couch. Her hand rested on the cushion as she kept her legs straight while the blond pressed his dick against her pussy. She moaned as he easily slipped inside due to her wetness, but drew out the process as he slowly filled her inch by delicious inch. She let out a guttural groan as his dick pressed against her womb.

It grew into a loud moan when a moment later he was withdrawing, but then slammed into her. Naruto gripped her hips tightly as he filled her completely over and over again. Yoshino cried out every time his powerful thrust caused her womb to quiver which was every time. She only grew louder when Naruto's hands slipped from her hips up her body to begin fondling her hanging breasts. Yet, without his grip to pull her back she found herself being pushed up onto the couch until her face was pressed against the weighted curtain hanging behind it. She imagined it was quite the sight as an outline of her face showed through the other side displaying her wide open mouth as she gave voice to her pleasure.

She was pulled away though as Naruto picked her up and sat down on the couch. She quickly began bouncing on his pole while she grabbed his hands and helped them to tease her tits. She threw herself into him wantonly as she felt something big building inside her. Used to sex with her husband she grew to anticipate it so sped up to hasten its arrival.

Naruto though caused her to whimper as he grabbed her hips and arrested her movement with his cock buried inside her. She felt the bubble of her climax begin to shriek causing her to pout as she tried to move her hips. Naruto then easily lifted her so that she couldn't do even that much as he stood and carried her to the round bed. He set her down face first on it, and then began pounding her pussy again. She felt the bubble growing once more as she remained face down on the bed, while Naruto stood behind her driving her wild. Much like before he would bring her to the edge before beginning to grind his hips into her. Which although present was a poor substitute for the feeling of his cock crashing into her core. Still when he would switch back she couldn't deny the promise of release seemed to have magnified. It grew so big that she almost feared the inevitable push over so pleaded, "Please…Please let me cum."

Naruto reached around her hips and set her off like an exploding tag as he gave her clit a hard rub. Then like throwing gasoline on a fire her climax doubled in intensity when he buried has cock against her spasming womb and began filling it with his jizz. Yoshino screamed until her voice became raw, and she blacked out.

She guessed it was only for a few moments as when she looked back she saw Naruto was still standing. However, she saw someone was behind him as soft hands traced over his sweat covered chest. Ino then peeked from behind him as she said, "Yoshino, let me introduced you to the man I'm committed too."

The Nara sat up and seeing his cock was still hard leaned forward to taste their combined flavor. She met Ino's eyes as she did so and saw the blonde's gaze light up. When she had properly cleaned his manhood the Yamanaka added, "I can see you're going to fit in just fine. So are you glad you listened to me about getting out more."

Yoshino realized from the moment she had agreed to go to the hot-springs with the Yamanaka her fate had probably been leading her to this moment. However, she was confident that when she stepped out of Club N the world would be even more vibrant then it had been in a long time. Smiling as she didn't plan to leave until morning she sat back showing off her pussy which was leaking the cum that had been pumped inside and said, "I'm happy that you refused to mind your own business. Now I don't know about you, but I think it's about time for Naruto to put that cock back to some use."

Naruto chuckled as he climbed onto the bed as she laid back. Pushing her disheveled hair from her face he said, "I don't think anyone would describe that as a task being too difficult to perform."

He slipped inside her causing Yoshino to moan softly before responding, "Well just try to bear with it. Because it's going to be a task I ask you to perform again and again."

Naruto kissed her softly as he replied, "Good." Yoshino grabbed onto his back as he began moving again. She was aware that she was being watched by a daughter of a friend, and although not sure how this strange world she now found herself a part of worked. She looked forward to exploring it and all the varied ecstasies to be experienced. Furthermore, she began to anticipate doing her part to help it grow and to protect it. But such thoughts were swept away as Naruto sat back to truly drill her, and the lips that pressed against hers were Ino's. Letting future concerns come later, she kissed the blonde kunoichi back eagerly as was swept up in the moment.

 ******************************** *

"Shikamaru, get your lazy ass out of bed," a voice that had long been missed shouted.

Shikamaru sat up like a trained seal as he wondered what was going on since he had set his alarm. While he was still collecting his thoughts it went off prompting him to shut it off. He stepped out of bed still dressed in his chunin gear as he was heading out on a mission, but had wanted to take a short nap. Although, he had gotten up rather early to accept the job, the client had wanted to spend a few more hours in the village before leaving presenting him with the perfect opportunity to engage in a second favored activity after cloud gazing.

He had figured his mother had simply not even gotten out of bed although he had noticed her coming home from her Councilor activities later and later. Not realizing what she was doing, he had been caught completely off guard by the sudden bellow. Stepping out of his room he passed by the kitchen to see his mother scrubbing the bowl he had left in the sink from his breakfast. She looked back at him upon noticing him to say, "Honestly, is it really that troublesome to clean out the bowl when you're done with it."

"What… huh?"

Yoshino sighed but he noticed a slight smile grace her lips as she replied, "The bowl, you know the one caked with the oatmeal you had for breakfast, would it really had been so hard to clean it out afterwards. You know not every woman is going to wait on you. Besides which, who honestly takes a nap after only being up a few hours. I know things have been lackadaisical around her for a while, but you better start shaping up. One other thing, that filthy habit you've picked up from Asuma better just be a phase. If I catch you stinking up my house with them I'm going to sit you down and make you smoke the whole pack until the idea of them makes you nauseous."

Despite the litany of complaints his mother was leveling at him, Shikamaru couldn't help smiling as he said, "Jeez, you troublesome woman stop treating me like a kid."

"Start acting like a man, and I might consider it," Yoshino replied turning back to the sink.

Shikamaru chuckled despite the insult, and turned away to head out to meet his client. He stopped though as his mother said, "Shikamaru… thank you."

Figuring Naruto may have told her how he had asked the blond for help, but still wanting to remain ignorant of the results as much as possible said, "For what?"

Yoshino smiled as she continued to clean around the sink before replying, "Don't worry about it. Be safe out there."

 ********************************

Shikamaru nodded before heading out leaving his mother alone. Yoshino sighed as although she had spent a good amount of time redoing the sloppy job she had done cleaning the kitchen in the past hadn't yet returned her home to the spotless wonder it had been. However, she put that task to the side for the moment. Heading to one of the rooms she had avoided since her husband had passed on. Finding it to be a dusty hell upon entering, she rolled up her sleeves as she began to reclaim it from the dirt of neglect. While she worked she began to box up many of her husband's belongings.

After several hours it appeared nearly empty but knew that wouldn't last long as Ibiki would be dropping off many months' worth of reports as she began to compile the information she would need. She moved to a far wall that had used to house pictures of Shikaku with his friends, but was now where she hung a map of the entire shinobi continent. The large map took up the entire wall, as she began to fill out post it notes and place pins in it from the information she had gathered already, and had learned from Naruto.

She stepped back to study her progress when a voice asked, "What do you want me to do with these?"

She looked over at her lover who had agreed to help her claim the room, and felt a pang of loss as she looked at him holding a box filled with memories of her old life. "Please store it in the attic," she answered causing Naruto to nod as he carried one of the boxes away. She picked up a picture she had left on the desk and looked at her family. The picture conjured the same feeling of loss she had just felt, but it didn't hurt nearly as bad as it once had. Finding she now had the strength to move forward, she placed the picture back down and began to plan for the future once more.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 74: Moving Forward by Standing Still: Part I**

Ibara was wiping down the bar while trying to ignore the burning desire to touch herself. Truthfully that course of action was in fact the lesser of the ones that she thought might satisfy the desire growing within her. What she actually wanted to do was march over to the table with the sole male customer in her bar that night, hike up her dress to show him how wet she was, and then beg him to fuck her right there. She bit back a moan as one of her hands had dropped behind the bar while she had daydreamed of doing just that and had begun to rub her pussy through her dress. She leaned forward on the bar as she looked longingly at the blond who was sitting amongst a gaggle of beautiful women.

She realized what she was doing and quickly composed herself. She was thankful she did as shortly after Kushina looked over at her, and gave her a quick smile. Ibara returned it, but was beginning to regret letting the red head rent out her establishment for the evening. It wasn't due to her past issues with Naruto, but because she doubted the woman would appreciate her walking over and mounting her son as he was in the midst of celebrating his nineteenth birthday. She did find who he was celebrating his birthday with somewhat strange. After all, she would suspect that he would want to spend the night out drinking with friends his own age. Yet, while she could understand why he wouldn't mind spending time with the women in his age group. Many of the women were closer to her age then his.

She felt another strong burst of arousal, and wondered why it was she was feeling it so hard. A part of her did figure it was Naruto's presence as she felt an almost magnetic pull towards him. She had felt a similar pull before, but was directed towards a customer that appeared time from time. He was a man dating a Snow-nin, who suffered from multiple personalities. When he was around and she would begin to grow desirous of a man's touch she had felt a similar pull. Yet, truthfully she would feel it even if he wasn't around, however the strength of the pull would be weaker. The weakness though she hadn't been able to explain, but now figured it was because the person she was being pulled to was further away. At times, she had wanted to see if she could follow that pull to its source. She wished she had as a part of her believed it would have led her to the man that was currently sitting only a handful of feet from her.

She wasn't sure what the reason for her attraction to Naruto was. It wasn't love, despite the strong desire she had to thank him still. But it was an almost pure primal desire which she had first really begun to notice shortly after she had hired on Tifa, although she had felt similarly around that Snow country couple that drank at her bar occasionally. Ibara's gaze drifted over to the woman serving as the waitress for the evening. She didn't understand why shortly after working together she would begin to grow aroused, especially as the desires she felt didn't seem to be centered on the woman. In the last few months though, it didn't seem to be just Tifa's presence that would make the desire inside her grow. She noted that a few of the women she felt were responsible were also present at the gathering. She wondered if their presence along with Tifa's was why the desire to sleep with Naruto seemed to have come on so strongly and hard.

Ibara's gaze refocused on Kushina, and she recalled the woman approaching her about using the bar as the setting for her son's belated birthday party. The memory seem particularly relevant as moments after the Uzumaki had left her apartment, which was located above the bar, Ibara's fingers had begun the task of easing the arousal the red-head's presence had seemed to bring about. Thinking back to the moment, she recalled being surprised at finding Kushina on the other side of her door.

"Good morning Kushina," sounding a little sleepy as she had attended bar the night before, and then indulged in giving herself several orgasms with her favorite sex toy afterwards. A toy which she would swear had been molded after the dick that she had enjoyed from her one night stand with D. The desire from last night though, she had attributed the strong arousal that she had felt to being due Karin Uzumaki's presence. The red-head had become a regular and always seemed to be writing in a journal that she kept. At times Ibara almost felt like she was being observed by the woman for some reason since the amount of notes that she took seemed to increase when the arousal seemed to be strongest.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," Kushina replied as she stepped inside after being invited.

"It's fine," the former active kunoichi stated as she moved to make herself some coffee. She felt a little self-conscious as she was just wearing a pair of boxers and a tight half-shirt. The reason she was feeling unsure of herself was because she recalled how stunningly fit the Uzumaki had been when she had joined the members of the Allied Mom Force at their after meeting gathering. She had found it hard to believe the woman had spent most of her son's life in a coma. It also came from her hearing how Kushina had not only aced the ANBU exams, but had turned down an invitation to join them. Ibara wasn't too surprised by that, remembering how the Uzumaki had been nearly unstoppable in the physical exams given during the academy, but did feel a pang of jealousy at how the woman seemed to have been untouched by age. "What brings you by this morning?"

Kushina smiled as she said, "Well, as you know my son's birthday has come and gone."  
Ibara nodded, although she had bit back a quip about it being a hard day to forget due to what had happened on it. The red-head continued on, "I was hoping you would let me rent out your bar so we could celebrate it."

Ibara felt rather giddy at the idea since she had wanted to thank the young man for a while. She recalled the talk that she had with D about doing just that, and while recalling the memories of what had happened later that night began to notice the first signs she was growing aroused. She doubted that Kushina missed how her nipples had grown hard beneath her shirt. However, she quickly realized it was more than just a result of her recalling her one night stand as her arousal began to grow stronger and stronger.

Hoping to move the red-head along, but also curious she asked, "Why did you wait to celebrate it?"

"Oh we didn't," Kushina said amused, "He spent his birthday enjoying a special gift from a very special lady."

"I see, so he spent the night with his girlfriend then," Ibara said with a smile.

"In a manner of speaking I suppose," Kushina said with her amusement growing. Ibara was confused by the response but confident she had grown wet enough that soon her arousal would show through, she was glad the redhead kept them on track as she stated, "But I still haven't received an answer to my question. Don't tell me you're one of those people that judged him unfairly."

"No," Ibara quickly assured her guest. She felt Kushina's gaze grow probing so admitted, "There was a time." She looked down ashamed as she replied, "There's no excuse for how he was treated growing up. The only explanation that I can offer you is that the village needed something to direct its anger at." She had noticed how Naruto's mother seemed on the verge of exploding at her, and she remained silent fully willing to receive the verbal lashing she expected the woman wanted to let loose with.

Yet, to her surprise Kushina took a deep breath before calming to say, "Thank you for your candor."

Remembering how the woman had used to express her anger with her fists, she said, "Really… I was expecting…I don't know…"

"Perhaps me throwing myself at you, and then needing to dispose of your lifeless body," Kushina said a bit too pleasantly for comfort since she sounded like she was only partially joking. She did give a genuine smile though as she said, "But, I'm trying to live my life in a manner similar to my Honey. It wasn't fair in the slightest with how the village treated him. But, he overcame it and so I will not cling to the bitterness that I feel from knowing that he was shunned even as he was sacrificed to protect everyone."

"I know," Ibara said as her gaze grew watery, "So many of us who mistreated him owe him…"

Kushina placed a reassuring hand over hers as she said, "Hey, it is okay. But if you want your feelings to reach him, I can think of no better venue then at his birthday celebration."

Ibara smiled as she recalled the tenderness that had been held in Kushina's words. Still, she wasn't sure if her feelings would reach him after all as she was having difficulty working up the courage. Not to mention she was afraid her loins would derail the conversation as she succumbed to her lusts. She began to feel that using her body as a means of apologizing might not be such a bad way to go, but sighed at it being nothing but a dream as she watched Ino lean in closer to begin flirting with him. She was a little surprised that Ayame didn't seemed bothered by it, especially as to Ibara's practiced eye it didn't look like the blond man was putting up much resistance. But the reason she felt her chances of acting similarly fading was due to just how stunningly beautiful the Yamanaka appeared.

She took in the other women around the room and noticed all of them seemed to be giving off a similar kind of radiance. It wasn't an actual glow, but just a sense of contentment that each woman seemed to emanate. Ino though made room as Tsume slammed her mug down on the table Naruto was sitting behind and then challenged him to an arm wrestling match. She watched Tsunade quickly begin to take bets, and giggled softly as the Hokage announced that she was putting her money on Naruto causing him to joke that she was jinxing him.

Watching the various women gathered around the room she was struck by the sense of familiarity between them. Not an exactly unexpected thing, but considering how many of them hailed from different countries or villages, she did find just how relaxed they appeared in each other's company rather strange. Having seen more than one party where certain guests didn't know the others, she was surprised that there didn't seem any that seemed out of place among the gathering. She did have to amend her thought slightly though as she felt out of place among the women.

 ****************************

Konan smiled as Naruto began winning the test of strength against Tsume. Her smile was due to the look of concern that appeared on the blond's face due to the Inuzuka woman beginning to snarl. She figured his concern was due to it appearing that she was beginning to let her more animalistic side take over as she exerted herself, and when it fully did, more often than not, she tended to want to mate. Konan sent a sideways glance towards the bartender and noticed the woman seemed rather flushed, so imagined that after the initial surprise she would likely feel should Tsume mount Naruto, she might just join in.

Looking around the room, Konan knew the woman would hardly be alone in that either. She would also include herself in that count as well, but truthfully at the moment her mind was less focused on Naruto unwrapping his presents as on the matter of reforming Akatsuki. She studied Yoshino Nara, who appeared even more vibrant then when she had witnessed her dancing in Club N. The current Daimyo of Rain, had to marvel at her lover's ability to help those around him recover from the losses the Shinobi World inflicted. At times though she worried about what would happen to them if it took him from them. Having been lost to darkness once, she worried what she would become should his guiding light be snuffed out. She didn't doubt that while many would try to honor his memory. She knew all too well how one could easily slip into darkness without even realizing it and upon doing so it was often too late.

Konan didn't allow herself to linger on the depressing topic as she anticipated a rather bright future. She hoped that when people spoke about it in the years to come Akatsuki's name would also be linked to it. Considering the people she was recruiting she didn't doubt that would be the case, so approached the woman she hoped would be the next member to make her dream a reality.

"Good evening Haku," she said politely having not interacted with the former Kiri-nin much in either their public or private lives.

"Lady Konan," the kunoichi dressed in a pink yukata replied politely. The blue-haired woman was about to state that she needn't be so formal, but Haku quickly added, "I take it that your approaching me means that you are about to ask if I'll join your Akatsuki."

Konan nodded before asking, "Did Naruto tell you that I was interested in recruiting you?"

"No," Haku said smiling as she watched Tsume look down towards her drink and upon noticing Ibara was looking elsewhere from the reflection leaned in to seal her lips to Naruto's. Naturally this caused him to lose focus allowing her to quickly reverse the situation and slam his hand down on the table.

As the crowd erupted into cheers or boos, causing the bartender to look towards them, the Inuzuka had already stood and was celebrating her "victory." Naruto simply smiled letting Haku glimpse the good natured youth that she had seen the many years before as he slumbered in the woods of Wave after exhausting himself training. She marveled at how he was able to retain the pureness that she had sensed back then, despite all that he had experienced since. Moreover, she admitted to being impressed how his ego hadn't run wild either, especially when considering the number of women that he had charmed or the power that he wielded. She imagined even men with a similar temperament may have been corrupt by the abilities they gained from the Binding. She suspected that many of his lovers thought similarly which was ultimately why that instead of warning women away, his lovers were often the ones enticing new women into his orbit.

She focused back on Konan to explain why she had expected to be asked to join the new incarnation of Akatsuki. "I suspected you would eventually ask as it seems you are building a roster similar to the previous one. You have thus far recruited an Uchiha, an Uzumaki, a Taki-nin and a Suna-nin. Guren could be considered a tie to Orochimaru. But even if that is a stretch, I can see why you would recruit along similar lines as the previous group since it had representation from almost every major village minus Kumo. Since it seems you are recruiting from the pool of Naruto's lovers as the only Kiri-nin available I believed you would ask."

"Then may I presume you have already made a decision?"

"May I ask something first?'

"Of course," Konan replied, "Plus if you need more time I understand."

Haku smiled as she said, "I don't, but just was curious about something. Since you assumed Naruto had told me, I assume you asked him first if he would mind." When Konan nodded she asked, "Did you ask him if he thought I would accept or not?"

"Yes," the blue haired woman replied. Suspecting the woman was curious about what their shared lover had said, she informed her, "He believed you might have reservations about joining."

"I would admit to that," Haku stated. "I have spent much of the past few years making a name for myself as Zabuza's apprentice. I was hoping to do this so that I could return his blade to his grave and not fear it would be stolen again. Yet, if I'm right a reason you wish to recruit me is due to my filling Kisame's spot in the old roster, sword and all."

Konan nodded, "I would like to believe having the wielder of the Kubikiribōchō among us might end more fights then not, especially considering some of the stories told of your using it."

Haku smiled politely, but said, "I am not the wielder of the blade. It is Zabuza's. I only carry it to prevent another thief from desecrating his grave."

"That's not how Naruto sees it," Konan said smiling slightly as Haku sent her a surprised look. "He says that if Zabuza would have entrusted anyone with his sword and will it was you."

"I wish that were true," Haku said sadly, "But I was not the tool that he wished me to be."

"Are you saying you believe Naruto sees you as one?"

"No! Of course not," Haku said quickly. "I know he loves me and I him, and that is why I gladly help him in whatever his goals are. But, I also know that I failed to be of use to my master because I couldn't become the weapon he wished me to be."

Konan shook her head, as she explained, "I do not believe Zabuza tried to make you into his tool solely for his own purposes. I believe he did it to protect you as well." Haku didn't seem convinced so she explained, "I was thrust into a hellish life, as were my comrades. But then we found Master Jiraiya, it was both a blessing and in many ways a curse."

"Why?"

"Because he gave us hope and power," Konan answered. "Hope is a beautiful thing. But it can be used against you. Nagato and I lost our way because Tobi took our hope from us. I believe Zabuza wanted to save you from a similar breaking point, so rather than encourage your feelings, he tried to make you an emotionless killer. That was the world you were cast into and he likely believed it would serve you better to lack hope then to have it and lose it."

Haku smiled politely and a part of her wanted to believe it, but replied, "Zabuza saw me as a tool, any kindness he displayed was only because he failed to live up to his own definition of what a true shinobi was."

"Perhaps," Konan admitted, "We do tend to romanticize things to our liking. But, Naruto has his own belief as to why you should keep Zabuza's blade."

Haku was a little surprised by the revelation so asked, "What does he believe?"

"He said that Zabuza's last wish was to remain by your side," Konan explained, "and he believes that so long as you carry that blade you are honoring that wish."

The Kiri-nin felt tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes, and asked more to herself than the woman before her, "Why has he never spoken to me about it?"

Konan had a theory so answered, "I believe it is because he has chosen to support whatever decision you arrive at, and to share his thoughts unsolicited might cause you to go against a judgement that you would arrive at on your own. The Kubikiribōchō is a powerful artifact and through you is currently being put to use towards our Family's ambition. He likely felt telling you his thoughts would unjustly put pressure on you to keep it."

Haku smiled as she said, "Yet, you do not share his scruples."

"No," Konan replied amused, "I very much want you to keep the sword and to join Akatsuki and so I believe it best to tell you in order to achieve my goals. But it is also because I have watched you training with Kiba. I believe as you use the blade that you feel exactly what Naruto is describing, and the only reason you would return it is because you feel that if you hold onto it. You would be acting on what you perceive to be your selfish desire to hold onto that feeling."

Haku nodded in agreement, but asked, "Wouldn't that be the case though?"

"It would," Konan answered, "But it is okay to be selfish from time to time. Besides, Zabuza struck me as a very selfish man so would want his last wish granted."

Haku giggled softly before replying, "Then I suppose it is best if we all get what we want. If you'll excuse me for a moment."

Konan was elated that Akatsuki apparently had another member so nodded and watched Haku walk up to Naruto. She then whispered something into his ear, and he nodded before standing to follow behind her. Finding a quiet spot near the bathroom, she saw Naruto ask the Kiri-nin if everything was alright. Haku, who had kept her back to Naruto, quickly spun and then pushed him into the men's room as she sealed her lips to his. The Daimyo of Rain smiled and considered following, but decided to let the Ice user display her affections alone.

 ****************************

Naruto was rather surprised by Haku's forwardness, not that he was complaining as he wrapped his arms around her. When their lips separated he asked breathlessly, "What did I do to deserve that?"

Haku smiled at him before replying, "Being yourself is more than enough." She then began rubbing his groin before adding, "This is because Konan told me what you two talked about."

Naruto groaned as she pulled down his fly and his hardened cock fell out into her waiting hand. She placed her lips against his neck while she stroked him, and when she felt it couldn't get any harder dropped to her haunches before him. She lifted his dick so that it pointed up towards the ceiling and then starting at the base of his shaft ran her tongue underneath it till she reached the tip. She then repeated the action, but upon reaching the end of her flesh lollipop this time swallowed it. Naruto's leaned his head back to stare up at the ceiling as he placed his hand on top of her head while she worked her mouth back and forth over him.

Having been teased by his lovers all night as they had made a game of enticing him without Ibara noticing, it didn't take long for him to reach his limit from Haku's eager oral ministrations. He announced his impending release and shivered as she simply acknowledged it by humming. It pushed him over the edge so his hips jerked as he filled her mouth with his seed. She caught his entire load and then like a squeegee pulled away from him until he popped free. She opened her mouth to show him the cum and then closed it before swallowing audibly.

Haku began to tuck him back into his pants, but looked up surprised when Naruto grabbed her by the wrist. He quickly pulled her up to her feet, and spun her around before reaching into her yukata, where he buried his hand inside her panties.

"W-wait," she said with a soft moan as his middle finger began sliding over her slit, "I… I just wanted to make you feel good because Konan told me…"

Naruto kissed her neck, before saying into her ear, "And I felt great. But, you should know what really makes me feel amazing is when my lover is feeling good with me."

Haku shivered as much from the words as from his pushing his finger inside her. Having already grown wet during the blowjob, and from drinking his cum. She couldn't deny that she wanted him to continue, so opted to be selfish again. Looking over her shoulder with lust clouded eyes, she reached over her shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. A kiss that she moaned into as Naruto's free hand began massaging her breast through her yukata.

He slid the hand he had been using to fondle her breast down her body and then under her yukata, where he placed it on her hip. He then pushed her underwear down until gravity took hold and dropped her panties to the floor. Haku pulled one leg free to take a wider stance and allowed Naruto more room to work as he continued to pet her insides.

However to her surprise instead of adding another finger, he withdrew his hand. She moaned in displeasure, but not for long as he gripped her by the inside of her thighs and while spreading her, picked her up. Haku knowing what to expect quickly reached down for his still exposed cock and as he began to lower her she guided his manhood inside her. They both groaned as the head of his dick passed through her entrance, and she began to slide down his length.

As Naruto lifted her up, she began to let out a loud moan, but clamped her hands over her mouth to stifle it. She noticed a smirk appear on her lover's lips, and wondered what it pertained to. But didn't need to wait long as he quickly began to work his hips to vigorously piston his cock inside her. Haku's head rocked back as she tightened her grip over her mouth less she alert the entire bar as to how good she felt with Naruto inside her.

Naruto didn't make it easy on her, since her reluctance to cry out seemed to drive him on more. She raised her head off his shoulder as she began to squeeze her inner muscles around his pistoning shaft. Her action sent an even stronger thrill through her body every time he pushed inside, but viewed it as a fair trade off as she noticed Naruto have to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning out. Haku paused a moment in her basking in the pleasure that she was giving and receiving as she caught sight of their reflection in the mirror above the wash basin.

The mirror gave her a clear view of her being suspended spread eagle and of Naruto's rapidly diving cock. She almost didn't recognize herself due to look of contentment and lust she could see in her eyes. She met Naruto's in the mirror and received confirmation it was indeed her as he whispered, "You are so damn sexy, right now. I'm so lucky to be able to call you mine, Haku."

He punctuated his sentence by kissing her neck, but Haku's heart, although having belonged to Naruto for years, and thus knew her chakra had been red. Didn't doubt it might have turned a shade brighter if such a thing was possible at the reminder that he valued her, and as his words showcased considered himself lucky to be with her. She wanted to respond, but didn't dare remove the hands holding her voice at bay. Therefore, she instead decided to show her gratitude by letting him know that he had succeeded in letting her feel good. Pulling one hand from her mouth she gave the top of her pussy a quick rub, and quickly had to bring it back as her head rocked back. The small action caused a chain reaction, which caused her to muffle her scream of pleasure as her climax hit her hard. Her inner muscles began milking Naruto's rod, causing him to let go as well after burying himself inside her until his cockhead was nestled against her womb. Her core being flooded with his warm seed, caused Haku to experience a second more powerful climax before finally going limp.

While catching her breath, she caught her reflection in the mirror to see a deeply sated woman staring back. Although she still viewed Kabuto as an enemy, a part of her almost felt indebted to him for using her for his jutsu as otherwise she would have died and never had a chance to know the fulfillment that she did now. Both as a woman, and as a tool for her lover's ambition, which although she knew he never would think of her in such a way, thinking of it in such terms did make her second life more meaningful for her.

When Naruto saw she was breathing steadily again he set her down. Turning her around he gave her a deep kiss and when they separated said, "Now don't you agree that is a proper way to make me feel good."

Haku feeling her lover's seed beginning to run down her thighs couldn't disagree, but teasingly said, "Yes, but I don't think you disliked my first way either."

"Well you did swallow the evidence if I tried to claim otherwise," Naruto said cheekily causing her to giggle softly. "But as good as that did feel, it's always best when we both get to feel it."

Haku nodded, unable to deny the truth of his words especially as the evidence was still coating her thighs. Giving him a soft and tender kiss she said, "I shall see you again later then so we can discuss the matter in depth."

Naruto chuckled as he didn't doubt it would be a vigorous discussion although lacking in many coherent words. Haku then quickly pulled away before making her way to the door, and slipping out. Figuring he'd wait a few moments he washed up to make it look like he hadn't just spent the last few minutes buried deep inside one of his lovers and then proceed out the door to nearly bump into the woman that if the night went as planned could potentially be a new one.

 ****************************

Ibara sat on her couch while feeling like history was repeating itself. She attributed this to the fact that Naruto was currently sitting next to her, which mirrored the time she had a one night stand with a man that looked just like him. Deep in her heart she was hoping for a similar end to the night, especially as she had bumped into Naruto while he was leaving the men's bathroom just as she had been sneaking off to deal with her need for release. She fidgeted slightly as her pussy reminded her that it still wanted some attention, and wasn't exactly pleased she had invited him up to her apartment so she could finally apologize for her past behavior.

Despite the practice run she had with D, she was still extremely nervous. Yet to her surprise, Naruto seemed rather nervous himself. After several aborted attempts where they were about to speak at the same time, Naruto finally said, "I'm glad you agreed to speak with me."

Ibara smiled although somewhat muted since she was concerned that he felt she might have refused because of her past feelings in regards to him. "Who would turn down meeting alone with the Hero of the Leaf," she asked good-naturedly hoping to start the conversation off on the right foot.

To her surprise, Naruto didn't seem taken aback by her friendly reply, which she believed may have been due to more and more people coming around to him. Yet, she grew concerned as instead of putting him at ease, it seemed to have the opposite effect on him. He gave her a nervous smile as he said, "Well it remains to be seen if you'll still think of me in such a way after we speak." Naturally, his words did fill her with a sense of dread, which he sensed so explained, "About two years ago you met a man that called himself D. You confessed to him that you felt indebted to me because of a mission that I undertook which resulted in the capture of the Shinobazu."

"H…How could you possibly know that? Was he a friend of yours?" A part of her also considered that D had perhaps been a clone, but she believed that probably everyone that had learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu as they progressed had probably tried using it for sex at least once so new of the drawbacks.

Yet she instantly grew mortified as Naruto nervously replied, "Not exactly." Her face grew red as he continued, "In truth D was a shadow clone of mine. I created him using some of my Bijuu chakra to help stabilize it which is how he was so… durable."

"Oh gods," Ibara said as she held her face in her hands. A part of her feared that he had done it as a means to exact a small measure of retribution for her past behavior. Yet, she recalled how kind D had been, not to mention he had tenderly tucked her in her bed after cleaning her some instead of leaving her passed out while sprawled over her coffee table. Having rated the encounter in her top five, her pussy reminded her of its desire for attention as she realized she could have a repeat performance. She licked her suddenly dry lips before asking, "W…why are you telling me this now?"

She noticed that his nervousness had grown, but after taking a determined breath said, "The truth is… I wanted to tell you that your feelings had reached me after I first became aware that he dispelled."

"How long ago was that?" she asked noticing that Naruto grimaced at the question.

"A little over a year ago," he replied. Ibara was actually surprised by that revelation considering that she would have expected the clone to have dispelled shortly after their encounter. Naruto continued, "I created D as a sort of long term reconnaissance clone. At the time I was going through some… doubts and a matter that was weighing heavily on me was occurring in Paradise City. D was the first and only clone that I created with such long term goals as a test run to perhaps using more to help stem the hatred the Shinobi World is drowning in."

"Things have gotten better in recent years though," Ibara said and despite her unease at what was being revealed felt better as Naruto smiled from her words.

"I like to think so too," Naruto replied, "Yet, most of that change has come about from changes in policy among Kumo, Konoha, and Suna. So basically from the top on down in a sort of trickle effect. D was to help create a similar effect from among the populace of Paradise City since even if governments change their views about one another there is no guarantee the populaces will go along with it."

"I suppose you would understand that better than most," Ibara stated aware that she was one of the people that routinely went around the Third Hokage's wishes without actually breaking them.

She felt a fresh wave of disappointment in herself. Naruto sensed it so reached out and took her hand although he was hesitant to do so considering how the conversation might turn out. When she looked at him, he tried to give her a warm smile although he was sure if appeared strained due to his own misgivings. "I don't blame you for how you acted towards me. The Kyuubi incident was an event that rocked the village, and to be honest people were right to be afraid."

Ibara looked at him in surprise as she said, "No we weren't. To treat a child like we did is indefensible."

"Perhaps not as much as you think," Naruto replied with a warmer smile as he was is more sure territory for the moment. "Take Kumo for instance, did you know that the Eight Tail's routinely broke free of its seal and had to be restrained multiple times before they found a suitable host who came to terms with it. As far as the village knew I was the first to actually house the Nine-Tails, and if the Eight-Tails could break free then surely that would be a concern for the Nine-Tails as well. I was for all intents and purpose a walking bomb within the village that could explode at any moment as far as anyone knew. Now, I agree that how people treated me wasn't… ideal for making sure I didn't become the threat that they feared. But, people are never their most rational when afraid."

"How can you just forgive everyone like that?" Ibara asked in disbelief.

"Because a part of overcoming hatred is understanding where other people are coming from if you can," Naruto replied while giving Ibara's hand a reassuring squeeze. A moment later though he became nervous again as he stated, "But, what I need to do now is confess how I've wronged you."

"What do you mean?" Ibara asked unsure what he was referring to before thinking that he may be inferring to how his clone slept with her so added, "If it is about what happened between D and me, well I did initiate it."

Naruto nodded, but said, "I wouldn't be so unsure about how you would react if that was the extent of it. You see, for the past year the reason I haven't approached you about what happened was because… we've been kind of using you as a test subject."

"What?!" Ibara said pulling her hand free as all sorts of concerns began to occur to her. Such as possible having been poisoned as a result of the Bijuu chakra he used to create the clone. She quickly figured that might be the cause for the periods of extreme horniness that she felt from time to time. She then picked up on his stating that more than one person might be aware as she said, "Also, who is this we that you mentioned?"

Naruto kept from sighing due to her raised voice sensing she was going to lose her temper, not to mention felt doing so would give her cause to be even further infuriated. Coming clean he explained, "The we that I mentioned would be my lovers, many of whom you met tonight." Ibara looked shocked and he realized that she might not realize the full extent of what he had admitted, since she could believe his lovers were mixed among the women that were currently down stairs so added, "All those present tonight are members of my Family. But not all of them are here."

Ibara's mouth dropped as she couldn't believe the man before her was sleeping with all the women currently occupying her bar. Moreover, were likely aware of that fact and weren't taking issue with it. Not to mention that he seemingly had more women on the side. "How…"

"It's a very long story," Naruto said trying not to sound amused as a result of the shocked expression Ibara wore. "I will gladly tell you it all eventually, but for now let's remain focused on what brought us here today." Ibara sat down and regarded him with a calm demeanor, but he could tell she could easily explode into anger depending on his explanation. "To begin, shortly after I returned to the village I mastered a jutsu that would Bind the women I slept with to me. I really didn't consider the ramifications of that when I first used it, but quickly decided that I could use it as a means to unite the various Shinobi Villages."

"This jutsu gives you control over them then," Ibara interrupted sounding extremely uneasy.

Naruto nodded, as he explained, "It does, but that is an aspect of it which I try to stay away from. I have used it in certain situations to prevent women I have bound to me from exposing my Family. But, that was only in hopes they would come around to join our ambition."

Ibara still appeared concerned, but did seem more at ease as she asked, "What if they didn't?"

"To be honest, I can't really say," Naruto responded after thinking on her question for several seconds. "In the past, I probably would have compelled them to remain silent, and then seduced another woman that could bring us closer to our goals. I have stated as much in the past, but if she felt that strongly against it… honestly I can't say. Letting her spill the beans could have theoretically destroyed everything that we have worked for, but if I bring it about by forcing people to submit to our will would what we achieve really be worth having. Luckily though I have not been forced into the position."

"Is that why you are telling me this now?" Ibara asked her concerns once more returning to their previous levels.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not exactly sure what had put her back on edge.

"I mean, if I decide to spill your secrets, you'll simply use this control that you have over me to silence me."

"Ah, you think you are currently bound to me."

"How else should I explain this desire burning within me to have you inside me once more?" Ibara said quickly with a hint of annoyance.

Naruto frowned as he reached the crux of the matter so explained, "That is a result of your sleeping with D. You see, the person that gave me the scroll which contained the Binding tried to trick me. He was not a good person and felt if I used the jutsu without a complete understanding of it that I would in time end up like him. The scroll he provided was actually for a derivative jutsu that he developed called the Temptation Touch. So while he actually taught me how to change my chakra to Bind women to me. His scroll led me to believe the Temptation Touch was the true justu and that was only to help seduce a woman. I did know it would make her more willing to follow my requests afterwards… but I never knew the full extent until we liberated a scroll which explained the truth and through experimentation."

"That's fascinating and all, but what does this have to do with me," Ibara said annoyed since she was extremely horny and now felt like she was stuck in a movie that she had walked in on which had been running for some time so needed to be caught up. Which as her body was feeling like it was on fire and she almost instinctually knew the cure was sitting a few feet from her made her all the more annoyed that he wanted to talk instead of fuck her brains out.

Naruto was a little taken aback by her response to the information that he was providing so said, "I just want to tell you why it is you are feeling the way that you are."

"And I just want to feel you buried deep inside me," Ibara said frustrated that she admitted as much. "But it hurts that you just view me as some sort of experiment for…"

Naruto pulled her towards him and sealed his lips to hers. Ibara stiffened against him, but soon became an active participant after his tongue prodded hers a few times. When he pulled away she did seem calmer as if he had given her a temporary balm to the heat burning inside her. Hoping to take advantage he said, "The abridged version is simply that after I learned about what happened with D, I wasn't aware of any change because you were supposed to seek me out as a result of instructions he whispered to you as you slept and would have followed had you been bound to me. But, then Tifa began to notice that whenever she was around you for a while you would become aroused. One of my lovers quickly theorized that it might have been because you slept with a clone, and instead of binding you to me, it like the Temptation Touch was trying to get you to sleep with me in order to Bind you to me." Naruto tenderly stroked her face as he continued, "I wanted to approach you, but was convinced to let the jutsu run its course. We had learned that the Temptation Touch lasted around a week's time. But since this justsu which we have dubbed the Dibble Stick jutsu acted only when you were around me or my lovers, we wanted to see how long it would last as well as other factors. We didn't tell you because they also wanted to see if you would seek me out since it seemed your arousal didn't cause you to just find random partners."

"What if I had?" Ibara asked trying to resist Naruto's tender touch.

"We would have ended the experiment," he answered his eyes communicating his sincerity. "I know that we have wronged you. But, my lovers wanted to see how you would react with no knowledge of what was happening. I'm not saying it was because of them though as I was the one that ultimately agreed with their reasoning."

Ibara did pull back as she tried to center herself, and after a moment she asked, "You make it sound like this jutsu that is affecting me should have had a time limit. What would you have done if it had just worn off?"

"We would still have told you," Naruto answered before giving her a soft smile as he added, "I needed to honor the promise D made of letting you know your feelings had reached me. The reason we timed this party the way that we did was because if it was following the Temptation Touch's pattern it should have worn off several days ago. It is possible that due to the dormant stage the Dibble Stick Jutsu enters the time may be even longer, or it might never truly end reactivating whenever you come into contact with my lovers."

"Oh my gods," Ibara said as she realized she had felt aroused by Kushina's presence. "You've even slept with your mother!"

She wasn't sure what to expect from him as far as reactions went, although she felt it might be embarrassment for engaging in the taboo. However, instead he smiled at her as he said while sounding like it was the most natural thing in the world, "Well yes, she is also a part of my Family."

"Well I know that," she replied sounding somewhat insulted that she didn't think he saw his mother as family, "But, I mean you have slept with her as well or why else would her presence have activated this jutsu."

Naruto chuckled causing the woman to frown, and as a result he grew serious as he explained, "I'm sorry. What I mean is the women that comprise my Harem are my Family which is how we refer to it. Some of them I did seduce to help move my ambition along. While others have just fallen into my orbit which with the help of my lovers more often than not leads to them joining as well." He took her hand as he added, "You would be one of these Ibara."

"Is there a cure to avoiding this constant arousal around you or them?" she asked interjecting before he could continue.

"At present," Naruto started before pausing for several seconds. "Not currently. We were in uncharted territory so a part of why we let it run this long was to find out if it would wear off. The only way to stop you from reacting to our presence would be to fully bind you to me. For that your womb would need to receive an injection of my semen or in essence I need to have supercharged you with my chakra beforehand."

Ibara fought back a moan at the idea as the fire inside her was quickly returning as the effects of the kiss they had shared seemed to be wearing off. Ibara pulled her hand from his and stood so that she faced away from him. Naruto suspected that she was going to tell him to leave so said, "The other option is that we try to stay clear of you. It appears so long as we remain away from you the jutsu will not activate. Karin believes this is due to how chakra perceptive you are."

The brown-haired woman frowned since Tifa was also apparently a member of Naruto's harem and as such it would mean that she would have to quit. Not something Ibara was exactly thrilled with, due to her weekly business having picked up considerably since hiring the busty woman. But, considering her extreme arousal she couldn't be sure she was thinking clearly, especially due to how badly she wanted to feel him inside her.

Naruto stood as well and said, "I am sorry for using you in such a manner. The only reason I agreed was because in essence the damage had already been done. I can certainly understand why you would feel angry and perhaps even betrayed since you might feel that I used the knowledge I gained from D to justify it. I'm sure you have a lot to think about so we'll leave so that you can calm down and think about how you want to move forward."

Naruto turned to leave, but stopped as Ibara asked, "Are you not afraid that I will expose you?"

He turned to face her and replied, "A little. But, that concern is mainly because it might expose some of the women that I love and who may be punished for colluding with me. However, the right thing to do is to give you the chance to decide for yourself."

Naruto turned to leave again, but Ibara quickly spun on her heel to catch his wrist before he did completely. He stopped and looked back at her with some concern as she said, "I have just one problem with that." But it faded as she lifted her dress with one hand and then brought his hand between her legs with the other as she said, "If you just leave, who is going to take responsibility for how wet you all have made me."

She moaned as Naruto cupped her mound and began rubbing her pussy in circles through her underwear. Stepping closer to her, he said, "I do believe in taking responsibility. But, if you give yourself to me, you will be bound to me forever." He slid her panties to the side and began tracing along her nether lips as he asked, "Are you sure that is what you want?"

Ibara nodded and then let out a moan from his pushing his middle and ring finger inside her. She held onto him for support as he began rubbing inside her causing pleasant shivers to travel up her spine. Her dark eyes met his and she leaned in to kiss him. Naruto closed the distance as well and soon their tongues began dancing again.

Naruto pulled back and she let out a whimper of disappointment from his withdrawing his fingers. But she felt extremely desired from the look she received as he brought them up to his mouth and sucked them clean. He smiled at her as he said, "The memories I received didn't do this flavor justice." He then surged forward and scooped her up in his arms making her feel giddy as he carried her to her bedroom.

He set her down on her bed, but before he could climb in to join her, she quickly sat up and placed her hand on his chest. Naruto looked concerned as if she was having second thoughts, but she began to unbutton the orange dress shirt that he had worn as she said, "When I was with your clone I never got to see the entire package."

Naruto smirked and straightened as he stepped back to take over the task of unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off, and Ibara couldn't help feeling like she now understood why some women her age insisted on having younger lovers. The feeling that she had hit the jackpot only grew as he unbuttoned and removed his pants to reveal his semi-flaccid cock. Knowing it would get much bigger she stood from the bed, and began to undo the zipper holding up her dress. Naruto closed the distance and said, "I insist on unwrapping my present, myself."

Ibara smiled as she turned to present her back to him as she replied, "You expected the night to end this way."

Naruto began pulling down the zipper of her dress as he answered, "No, I was afraid it would end with you hating me."

Ibara frowned as she added, "Again you mean."

Naruto turned her face so that he could meet her gaze from over her shoulder. His bright eyes bore into hers filling her with warmth as he countered, "What you hated before was not me. But, a nightmare creature wearing a child's face plotting the destruction of everything you loved. Basically something you created in regards to your very real fears." He kissed her tenderly as he pulled her dress from her shoulders allowing it to pool on the floor and when he pulled his lips away from hers added, "After all, I had my own nightmare version of you." Ibara looked shocked for a moment before he continued, "But that was before we learned more about each other." He slipped his hand down her side and into the band of her underwear so that he could push them off. After they fell to the floor he said, "From this day forth, let us say that we dispel those false versions that we carried in our hearts in regards to each other. After all, even the version of me that you feel indebted to because of my actions against the Shinobazu might not be the real me either."

Ibara moaned as Naruto began rubbing her pussy again. She began grinding her hips into his as she got wetter and wetter from his sliding his fingers in circles over her cooch. She felt his cock growing harder and begin to rise until it was nestled firmly between her legs. She reached down to cup the head of his cock causing him to groan. Her juices began to drip over it through Naruto's fingers making her desire to taste it grow. Pulling free of him, she began to kneel as she said, "Then in an effort to learn more about the real me, let me show you why my old boyfriends used to call me the Sword Swallower."

Naruto didn't need much of an explanation as Ibara's lips parted around his dick, and he soon found his nuts pressed up against her chin. He groaned as he felt her throat coil around him, and then she pulled back before plunging forward again. "Oh fuck," he moaned as she began moving over his cock rapidly. Although, Naruto refrained from ranking his lovers' skills in pleasing him, it was simply because each woman tended to have something they excelled at because of how much they enjoyed it which he always appreciated. However, that just meant that he looked forward to those sex acts a little more as a result and so he knew going forward that he would always feel the same little extra thrill with Ibara that he did when Sakura or Tsunade dropped to their knees to suck him.

"Damn," Naruto said as he couldn't help pumping his hips to meet her mouth half-way. "You really love to suck cock don't you?"

He groaned as he slipped free of her lips and she began stroking his manhood with both hands while she caught her breath before saying, "Is it that apparent? I really love the way your dick feels sliding inside my mouth-pussy." Naruto arched an eyebrow causing her to laugh softly before running her tongue along his cockhead and then asked, "Too much? Most of my old boyfriends used to love hearing me talk like that."

Naruto chuckled in turn responding, "It's new, but I was kind of under the impression that you… weren't that promiscuous."

Ibara smiled softly at Naruto's reply since she knew they were venturing towards territory that would bring up memories of her lost family, but she responded, "Surely a man with a harem of women isn't going to begrudge one of them for going through a wild phase."

Naruto had a hard time answering as she followed her question up by sucking on one of his testicles. "Perish the thought," he replied while she moved onto the second one, "especially since it is probably what made you such an accomplished cocksucker."

Ibara giggled as she stood to say, "True." She pressed her lips to his as she continued to stroke him. She then pulled away to rest her head on his shoulder and stared down at his dick as she ran her hand over it. "My friend Tsubaki was the one that settled down although she had saved herself for her true love." Naruto frowned since he knew the man had actually been Taji's finance, and that the woman had also been best friends with her. Ibara continued explaining, "I wanted to play the field a bit without really sleeping around. I had always been like that, but boys always are trying to become men by convincing you that they love you so should sleep with them. So I thought a blowjob would be a nice compromise, well eventually that's never enough so you cut them loose. The man I eventually married never tried to push things further than I was willing to go." Ibara smiled softly at him as she added, "That's something your confession shows me you two had in common." Leaning in, she stuck her tongue in his ear before whispering, "That's why I want you to fuck me and bind me to you."

She pulled away from him to sit back on her bed, and spread her legs to show him how wet she was. Naruto took a moment to drink in the sight, before stepping up to her. He crouched down so that he could rub his cock against her slit causing her to gasp as if burnt before then thrusting into her. Ibara let out a pleasured filled shout as his cock pushed against her womb. She expected him to start out slowly, much as D did, but instead he quickly fell into a rhythm that began causing the long missed feeling of build-up before a powerful release. She took it as just another small sign of how truthful the young man currently making her feel fantastic was, as it made sense that D being an experimental clone wouldn't be sure how much abuse he could take before dispelling. She also attributed Naruto's uncanny ability to find her most erogenous zones to be from the memories that he had absorbed from the clone D.

Ibara let out a hissed moan of pleasure as Naruto took one of her nipples into his mouth. His tongue rolled about it, before he then began suckling. Her pussy squeezed around him causing the pleasure building inside her to double in intensity. Still, because of how he had to lean back to gain access to her tit, he was hitting her with the same powerful thrust that he had been prompting her to moan, "Harder, fuck me harder!"

Naruto smiled around her tit before suddenly pulling away from her to stand before her bed thus allowing his cock to slip from inside her. She quickly sat up and swallowed his dick which was coated in her juices causing him to groan as his manhood disappeared down her throat. He began to fuck her mouth for a moment as he reached down to tease her cunt before telling her, "Get on all fours so I can give your pussy the pounding you want."

Although having enjoyed tasting herself on him and the feeling of him fucking her throat, she eagerly complied as she quickly spun away from him. Naruto then stepped up to the woman, whose cunt was glistening with her arousal. Gripping her hips, he thrust completely into her causing her to arch her back and let out a shout of pleasure. Naruto began furiously pumping his dick into her causing the room to be filled with the sounds of their flesh meeting.

Ibara was in heaven as Naruto began to slow his thrust, but it actually made her feel better as she had been about to explode. Instead she found her body almost of its own accord began to throw itself back against him in order to feel the climax that she was on the edge of experiencing. Yet, Naruto seemed capable of playing her body like a classical instrument as he simply moderated the speed and power of his strokes to match. The game he seemed to be playing at keeping her perpetually near climax continued on until she cried, "Please let me cum! I'm so close… let me cum!"

Naruto suddenly pulled out of her causing her to let out a moan of protest, but she was suddenly flipped over onto her back and he buried himself inside her again. Then staring into her eyes said, "As you wish." He remained standing as he pushed on her thighs so that her knees pressed into her shoulders and then began drilling his cock deep inside her. Ibara clutched at the comforter of her bed above her head as Naruto stared into her eyes while his dick rammed pleasure into her. His thrusts made it clear that he intended to cum with her, and when her pussy began to quiver and coil around him he did so. Ibara let out a pleasure filled scream as Naruto's seed flooding her womb proved to be the catalyst to her pleasure meltdown. Small ripples of pleasure mixed in with the overwhelming feeling from Naruto pumping even as he came as if to force his seed deeper inside. After what seemed like forever of riding the pleasure wave together, the tension fled both their bodies.

Naruto remained atop of her although his head was now resting on her stomach as he had dropped to his knees at the side of the bed. She ran her fingers through his blond hair and having trouble remembering when she had cum so hard or much of anything before Naruto had entered her apartment said, "If this is the end result all your test subjects get to experience feel free to sign me up for more."

Naruto having kept his cheek against her stomach and was enjoying the heat she was giving off, turned to stare at her to respond. Yet, suddenly the door to Ibara's apartment was thrown open and they heard the sound of feet hurriedly making their way to them. Although, he thought for a moment that perhaps his lovers wanted to get in on some of the action, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a wave of concern washing over the women of his Family. A moment later Tsunade and Karin appeared in the bedroom leading the wave of his lovers as they quickly pulled him to his feet.

He was about to ask them what had them so perturbed when Kiyomi stepped up and then teleported the lot of them to Tsunade's lab where it was his turn to be treated as a test subject.

 ****************************

Naruto wearing just his underwear sat on an examination table in Tsunade's lab which was located in the Den. The sun was probably just rising over Konoha since his having made Ibara a member of his Family, and despite the strange way the night had ended, the bar owner hadn't expressed any regrets even as they had been poked and prodded. He attributed it to some of the understanding that she may have gleamed after his lovers had explained that the reason for their concern had been due to the unexpected outcome that had resulted upon his use of The Binding on her. That being how Ibara's chakra hadn't been the only one to shift colors as a result.

So while Ibara's chakra had shifted into the dark green range, his had also changed so that it had become a similar yellow that it took when he was using his Bijuu chakra cloak. Creating a rasengan and watching it glow yellow instead of blue, he thought it resembled a miniature sun. He ended the jutsu as Karin having just dismissed Ibara so she could begin to open her bar said, "There appears to be nothing out of the ordinary with Ibara in concerns to her chakra shift."

Taji and Tsunade looked up from where they had been studying the results of the blood tests that they had run on him. Tsunade seemed disappointed as she asked, "Well then I guess that means your theory about it being a result of the Dibble Stick Jutsu is out the window."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not," Karin said a little annoyed since she had been wrong while the two medics that weren't currently working a shift in the hospital or attending other duties had believed she was chasing a dead-end hypothesis from the very beginning. When Tsunade gave her a knowing smirk she relented. "Although I have to agree his chakra shift was likely not a result of his claiming a woman under the effects of it." She gave Naruto an amused smile as she said, "Speaking of which, she says you owe her at least a complete night of lovemaking before she'll forgive you again."

Naruto chuckled before stating, "She seemed pretty forgiving last night. Although, I'm sure learning Hinata was monitoring us might have come as a surprise."

"Or she's angling for another night with her new virile and young lover," Taji said amused as she walked up to him. She sealed her lips to his and they began to kiss passionately until she pulled back to add, "Something I can completely understand."

"I think we can all do that," Tsunade said amused. "Still, I would like to at least have a valid hypothesis before we get carried away."

Taji stepped away and replied, "I wouldn't call it getting carried away, as much as preparing for our vigorously exploring all the avenues for gathering data."

Tsunade licked her lips as she had developed a possible hypothesis as to what had happened and looked forward to testing it. But following her own advice said, "Since it doesn't appear that Ibara's chakra has changed any differently than any of ours then I think it is safe to assume the change in Naruto's chakra might be related to the number of lovers he has taken."

Taji frowned and although she still doubted the Dibble Stick Jutsu had been responsible, but didn't believe they could dismiss it completely as she suggested, "Perhaps it is due to the length of time she was under its effects. Like she had built up a sexual charge that when she was bound caused a change in Naruto's as well."

Karin though was the one to close the door on the theory as she said, "That would be possible if Naruto was perhaps draining us of chakra. Perhaps like he was feeding off of it." She saw a look of concern appear on his face so quickly said, "That definitely isn't what is happening. I do believe the answer can be found in how Ibara would react to Naruto's presence or women bound to him."

"Explain," Tsunade said eagerly.

Karin moved to an open notebook on a nearby desk and was the one in which she had recorded her notes about Ibara's time while influenced by the Dibble Stick Jutsu. Flipping through several of the pages until she found the one she wanted she said, "I believe that the Dibble Stick Jutsu proves the theory that on some level every single person is able to sense another's chakra. What varies is the person's ability to perceive that chakra. This has been shown in the field plenty of times where a shinobi who has documented zero chakra sensing capabilities might suddenly be able to sense an attack or a dangerous enemy targeting him at the last moment. We always attributed this to a kind of sixth sense, but it is likely just a person picking up on the subtle shifts in the chakra around them. Particularly when it is directed at them."

Taji nodded but seeing Naruto was getting lost asked for clarification on his behalf, "I'm guessing you determined this from how many women were present, and how close Ibara needed to be before she would react?"

"Not to mention, how long," Karin added quickly. She smiled as she added, "Plus from personal experience in regards to my own inclusion. Being an extremely proficient sensor. I essentially fell under the sway of the temptation's touch while miles away from Naruto."

Tsunade folded her arms beneath her breasts and smiled as she saw some movement in Naruto's boxers as it had been for his benefit. Focusing back on the conversation she said, "Then that means the effective range of the Dibble Stick reacting to people under the Binding's sway is entirely dependent on the individual it was used on and their ability to perceive chakra. All the data we collected from Ibara would be useless if applied to someone else."

"True," Karin said, "But, I think it is beneficial to know that even non-chakra sensing individuals are capable of being influenced by chakra fields around them. The implications for jutsu is incredible. For example, a healing field that can be applied to an area rather than just an individual might not be out of reach."

Tsunade's eyes did light up at the idea, but a look of concern appeared which was mirrored by the other women present as Naruto said, "It likely also explains why I haven't needed to use the Temptation's Touch anymore. Much like with you, I'm using it without even trying."

Luckily Karin was prepared with a reply since she expected Naruto might jump to a conclusion which would downplay his achievements with his lovers. "That is in some small part likely, but it is also solely because of the type of loving man that you are that it would affect them in such a way. Which also brings us to the heart of your chakra's color shift. I believe it is a reward. Like a perk you have unlocked in a roleplaying game."

"That does make sense," Taji said understanding where Karin was going.

Naruto although put at ease by his lover's words asked, "What do you mean?"

Taji wishing to see if her thoughts on the matter were correct said, "Basically, it explains the whole point of the color shifts in your lovers to begin with. We already know that they are in fact tied to our feelings for you, which also lends itself to the notion that you do not need to exert controls over us. But, it stands to reason if our chakra is changed to react to our feelings to you, then it is keyed to your chakra. What Karin's theory about how even non-sensors are effected by the chakra fields around them suggests, is that there is in essence a communication traveling back and forth between us constantly via chakra. Your color change is likely a result of this communication and the wholly positive feelings we have towards you."

"Precisely," Karin said excitedly as she pictured various tests that she wanted to run, not to mention experiments to perform, although she doubted that Naruto would go along with some of them since it might require his using the Dibble Stick Jutsu again. "I believe that Ibara was just the woman that put you over the top so that it became noticeable, which makes sense considering Hinata reported your chakra changed when hers did."

"But what purpose does this change serve," Naruto asked some concern slipping into his voice, "Are women suddenly going to start throwing themselves at me in the street?"

"No more so then they have because of your pheromones," Karin said placing a hand on his knee. "Your chakra works on the same principle, which is why I feel it is a reward."

"That reward might not just extend to you either, My Love" Tsunade said approaching him. She reached into the fly of his boxers and pulled his flaccid dick free before leaning down to run her tongue along it. She then took him into her mouth where she stretched his length as she sucked and moved her head up and down. Naruto groaned as his cock grew firmer and longer in his lover's mouth as she also swirled her tongue around the head. Finally, when he was standing fully erect she let him go and said, "Now we're ready to begin."

"Begin wha…aww shit," Naruto tried to ask but couldn't finish because of the pleasure he felt as his Hokage lover swallowed his cock to the base. He groaned as her throat muscles worked around him before she pulled back for air before plunging down his length again.

Tsunade delighted in the sound he made as she deep-throated him and began quickly bobbing on his dick eager to taste his cum. Which she would admit that she was always eager to do, but she believed that if she was correct then she would be even more so going forward. Having proved time and again that she was deserving of the title of the Legendary Sucker and actually quite proud of it since she held the record for making Naruto cum the quickest, it didn't surprise her when he gripped the back of her head to tell her that he was cumming.

Normally she would have swallowed his entire length as she enjoyed feeling his cum being injected almost directly into her stomach. But, this time she pulled back so that he exploded into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged and she spent a moment to marvel at just how much seed her lover produced despite or more likely because of his overactive sex life. But, then her mind exploded into pleasure as she tasted it.

Naruto watched somewhat concerned as Tsunade stepped away with a mouthful of his jizz and she began to quiver. She then swallowed and moaned, "Oh…oh shit…"

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he prepared to get up from the table.

He stopped though as Tsunade seemed to recover and flashed him a smile as she said, "Mmm, yes. I just came from the taste of your cum."

Taji and Karin, shared a look before they both moved for his cock and began licking it in search of any of his seed which Tsunade had left behind. Naruto groaned from their tongues as she explained, "Remember our previous conversation where we talked about how your semen had a chakra charge to it. I thought if that was the case then it was likely that chakra would further react with mine now. Not only did it cause me to experience a nice little climax, but…"

"It tastes like chocolate covered strawberries," Karin said as she swallowed some of the seed that she collected, although she didn't have an orgasm even though a pleasant shiver passed through her.

"I'm tasting a citrus flavor," Taji said after swallowing audibly. "Also, my reaction was nowhere as strong as yours."

Tsunade smiled as she replied, "Well I did drink the lion's share. Not to mention I tasted a sweet sake. But that is simple enough to explain as being due to his chakra infused in it making us imagine a favorite flavor to increase the pleasure we felt."

Taji stripped out of her Anbu uniform and climbed into Naruto's lap as she stated, "I believe we need to test if there are any other potential changes in our reactions to his semen." She then raised up enough that she could guide him inside her as she sank back down. She shivered as she was fully impaled on him, and stated, "I just came a little, but it just might be because I'm still not used to having such a big dick inside me."

She began to bounce in his lap while Karin wrote down her observations. Tsunade though had removed her clothes and pressed her naked tits into Taji's back as she began to fondle the bouncing woman's breasts. "N…no," Taji moaned while the Hokage pinched her nipples, "Y…you'll corrupt the test data."

"Now, now, you should be more honest," Tsunade said with a smirk, "You don't care about any test at the moment. You just want to ride his nice big cock, and know I'm trying to make you cum so I can as well."

Taji looked over her shoulder before admitting, "Well you have been able to enjoy it much longer than me."

Tsunade nodded as she dropped to her knees as she said, "True, but that doesn't me that I can ever have enough." She then began to lick where Naruto and Taji were connect causing the two of them to moan louder in unison.

Karin moaned as well as she abandoned trying to record anything useful that she might have observed in favor of sliding her hand into her shorts to rub her pussy. She had to move her notebook though as Naruto stood and carried Taji to the desk she was at. He placed her down on it and with her ankles on his shoulders began slamming into her. Karin leaned in to kiss the moaning medic, while Tsunade moved to behind Naruto in favor of pressing her flesh against his. She kissed along his neck as her hands ran over his upper body, while she moved her hips with his to help drive him deeper into the Anbu kunoichi.

Taji tried to resist coming, but due to Karin's fingers teasing her nipples and the feeling from Naruto's dick repeatedly stabbing her womb, it wasn't long before she let out a cry of pleasure. It grew in volume as he buried himself completely in her and she was flooded with his seed. She exploded into a second climax, but she couldn't truly say it was any more or less than the others she had experienced from him. But, before she could testify to that effect, her legs slipped off his shoulders allowing him to lean forward and kiss her heatedly. Still dazed she heard Tsunade whisper something in Naruto's ear and a moment later he pulled away. Taji let out a soft moan as almost immediately she felt Tsunade's mouth clamp over her well fucked cunt and began to drink the seed Naruto had just deposited.

Taji began to return to the world as Tsunade's talented tongue began to cause her to build up to another orgasm which was aided by the pressure she would exert against the Anbu's mound as a result of Naruto pounding the blonde Sannin from behind. Karin smiled as a delicious idea occurred to her, so began to undress while the Hokage moaned in between licks of Taji's cunt. Soon though the Hokage was crying out in pleasure as Naruto stiffened behind her indicating he was filling her womb with his seed. The Hokage made sure to take Taji to the same orgasmic plan as her as she began to rub her clit. Taji's cries joined in as she raised her hips up off the desk and her release coated the Hokage's hand.

Naruto sighed contently as he slipped out of Tsunade due to her dropping to her knees. He was about to take a seat himself, but saw Karin was already kneeling in one while facing away from him. She looked at him sultrily from over her shoulder and then reaching behind her pulled one of her asscheeks to the side as she said, "In the interest of science I think I need to experience an orgasm from a method we haven't tried yet."

Smirking Naruto said, "Really, you're going to give me your anal cherry for science."

Karin smiled as she replied, "It's as good a reason as any."

Naruto chuckled as he crouched behind her, and kissed her over her shoulder. He then began to rub her pussy causing her to moan into his mouth. Finding her drenched, he slipped his middle finger inside and worked it within her for several minutes causing her moans to increase. Then he withdrew the drenched digit, and began rubbing it around the rim of her asshole. Karin tensed for a moment, but relaxed as his finger simply continued moving around outside.

When Naruto sensed that she was relaxed enough, he pushed his finger inside causing Karin to make a soft moan making it clear she wasn't quite sure how to react. Eventually, though the unfamiliar feeling did begin to give way to pleasure. Once her reaction to his probing digit made that clear, he added a second finger causing her moans to deepen. Believing she was loose enough for him, he withdrew his fingers and then pressed his cock against her anus. The tight ring of her butt resisted for a moment before the head of his cock slipped inside. She moaned from the intrusion and it grew louder as he continued to feed more of himself into her.

Naruto started off slowly, with short strokes and slowly built up to where he was rocking the chair forward with each thrust. Karin, moaned loudly as her but tightly gripped the shaft sliding inside her. She looked over her shoulder to tell him how good it felt, and her lips were immediately seized by his. She met his tongue as it slipped past her lips and began to swirl it around his. The kissed continued on even as Naruto lifted her from the chair so that he could more easily pound her ass with his dick.

She broke the kiss as she felt her stomach begin to tighten in the familiar way it did just before she would climax. Naruto seemed to sense as much so simply turned them and then sat in the chair. Karin waited for a moment expecting him to begin sliding inside her again, but he remained frustratingly still causing her to take matters into her own hands. Placing her feet on his knees she began raising and lowering on his dick. As she worked her ass over his pole, Naruto's hands reached up to begin pinching and rolling her nipples. He then began raising his hips to meet her butt as she would bring it down on his shaft. Karin cried out while she allowed him to set the pace as he began to rapidly piston his cock within her anal passage. She brought herself closer to climax by beginning to rub her snatch.

Her moans grew in volume, and mixed with those of Tsunade and Taji who were on the desk slurping out the cum that Naruto had deposited inside them. Karin looked over her shoulder and pressed her lips to his. Their tongues danced until she pulled away as she cried out in climax. It was followed by a feeling of warmth as Naruto pushed deeply into her and began filling her with his cum. The feeling of bliss began to fade so she collapsed in his lap with his dick still buried inside her.

She spent a few moments watching the other two women continue to munch each other pussies. Glad they seemed preoccupied she pulled herself from his lap and then dropping to her knees began sucking on his dick. Naruto groaned as her tongue ran around his still sensitive cockhead. Confident he wasn't going to wilt she met his eyes and said, "Well now that the control experiment has been concluded, it's time to see if your cumming inside my pussy results in a more powerful orgasm then usual or similar to your just cumming inside my butt."

"What does that prove?"

Karin let out a sigh as she straddled his lap and began sinking down on his shaft. Reaching out to encircle his neck with her arms, she began slowly riding his dick as she explained, "Mmm, well I wanted to see if having an orgasm from anal would result in a superior feeling then normal. Now I need to see if that is the case from having one after you fire another hot load of your cum into my pussy." She gave him an amused smile that was mixed with the pleasure her riding his cock was generating in her as she added, "Trust me, it's science."

Naruto wasn't exactly sure if that was true, but it wasn't like he truly needed a reason to want to fill one of his lovers with his seed so gripped her hips and began urging her up and down his shaft. Karin's moans began mixing in with those of Tsunade and Taji again, and although he was pleased his lovers might benefit from the change in his chakra, he would admit to feeling slightly uneasy at how it might make future women even easier to seduce.

 ****************************

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Kiba said causing his drinking partner to send a glare his way as they sat in secluded corner of the Seventh Heaven Bar. "I mean are you actually complaining about how easy you have it with women."

Naruto sighed knowing he should have expected a less than sympathetic ear from the Inuzuka. "I'm not complaining, it's just…"

"Look let me stop you right there," Kiba said since he was having a hard time not rolling his eyes. "Do you know what I would give to be able to bust a nut and have my ladies clamoring to drink it down because it tastes like whatever they are craving? Instead Yuffie never ceases to complain about how it tastes."

"That is a perk just for women that I've already have been with apparently," Naruto said causing Kiba to raise an eyebrow. Knowing the Inuzuka was looking for details he said, "Let's just say a woman got a taste indirectly, but didn't report it as tasting like anything special." Leaving it at that, he had actually been surprised to learn that Karin had recruited Yoruichi to test her theory that only women bound to him experienced the benefits of his chakra change. Yoruichi had helped by sleeping with him and then had asked Soifon to drink the cum from her snatch. To his surprise the woman had eagerly complied with the request, although he suspected that it was because Soifon looked for any opportunity to please the Two-Tailed Bijuu..

"Honestly, then what are you bitching about? It's not like your chakra is going to make seducing women any easier than it was before."

Naruto frowned as he replied annoyed, "I'm not bitching. It's just that my chakra might have been making it too easy." He could see Kiba was about to reply with a less than helpful statement so quickly explained, "If Karin's theory about how chakra is passing between people even that aren't sensors, then that means even without using the Temptation's Touch, I've been using it. Women might just be falling for me because I'm around them. How else can I explain my recent successes?" He sent a look over his shoulder to see Ibara chatting happily with one of her regulars and then turned back to Kiba to add, "Ibara for example had every reason to be pissed at me, and yet despite that…"

"Blah, blah, blah," Kiba said snarkingly. When Naruto frowned he added, "Maybe she forgave you, just like you forgave her for how she treated you in the past. You don't exclusively own that ability you know. But, why the fuck are you telling me all this? Shouldn't you be telling them."

"I have," Naruto said, "And they tell me the same thing."

"So then what is the issue, you're afraid your chakra is affecting them?"

"No," Naruto said unsure how to put his concerns into words. After a moment he said, "I guess what I'm concerned about is what if my chakra is subconsciously affecting them."

"Like I said that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Kiba said with a shake of his head. "Of course it is." Naruto looked at him confused so he explained, "Your chakra is affecting everyone in this room, just like mine is, and everyone in turn is effecting you as well. Your chakra perception ability sucks, and mine isn't much better. But, Akamaru's is top notch, and do you know how he describes your chakra. Like basking in the sun on a clear day."

"So," the Uzumaki asked not seeing the correlation.

"So," Kiba said leaning forward, "Do you know how he described Gaara's back during the Chunin exams?" Naruto shook his head so he stated, "When he was calm, Akamaru described his chakra felt like being in a dark still room with a blood thirsty monster."

"What about when he wasn't?" Naruto asked still unsure of what the Inuzuka was trying to say.

"Then like being in the same dark room except with a very active monster," Kiba answered. But seeing his point hadn't reached his target yet, clarified, "What I'm saying is that Akamaru wasn't fooled by Gaara's calm demeanor. That's because his chakra was communicating what was hiding behind the surface."

Naruto sat back and thought for a moment as he recalled how Tayuya had described his chakra in similar terms. Also, recalling how Anko and she had described Kanji's in a similar manner he guessed that the reason Ibara and his other lovers, tended to accept his feelings so readily was because they could sense his sincerity from this unseen communication. He began to feel less concerned about this latest change so said, "Thanks Kiba."

Kiba waved it off as he downed the last of his drink, and upon setting it down asked, "So, are you going to have to henge your chakra like my mom and sis?"

"No," Naruto answered. "Tsunade says it would be too difficult for me to maintain the illusion. Basically, she says it would come unraveled the first time I used a rasengan."

"How so? I mean my mom describes it as place and forget. She honestly forgets she has it on sometime," Kiba said surprised.

"Well basically Tsunade said that it is because I would have to be able to extend it to a rasengan, and even if I could control the illusion to such an extent it would be impossible to maintain if I ever throw one."

"Not to mention you would have to do all that in a combat situation in most cases," Kiba stated with a shrug. "I guess I can see why they wouldn't think it wise. But how are you going to explain it?"

"Well first I need to take it easy for a while," Naruto said seeing Tifa and waving to her to replace Kiba's drink on his tab.

"So no missions?"

"No not that kind of take it easy, but for the time being my seducing women for the sake of my Family's ambition is put on hold," Naruto explained. "They want to see if that will cause this change in my chakra to fade. There is still a small possibility that it was brought on due to how Ibara joined."

"I believe I just heard a collective sigh of relief from all the unattached men throughout the shinobi world," Kiba said good naturedly. "That means for the time being they don't need to worry about you seducing any women that they might have their eyes on. Are you going to be able to do it though?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked while wearing a confused expression, "I'm capable of being around women without sleeping with them, not to mention I have my Family."

Kiba chuckled as he responded teasingly, "I don't know. Take me for example, before I was with Aeris and Yuffie most women barely gave me a second look. But as soon as I began dating them, I've had more women approach me for one night stands than ever."

Naruto saw Tifa was working on filling a glass for Kiba so said, "I would imagine that even one woman doing so would be something worth noting as being more women than ever before."

"Ha, ha," Kiba said sounding unamused, before adding, "And true, but the point remains having a pair of hot girlfriends is like having a ring for a married man at least in terms of acting like bait towards attracting women."

"But are these women really worth having?" Naruto said with a shrug, "You know it is part curiosity and partly an attempt to prove something to themselves."

"I know," Kiba said with a dismissive wave, "Besides there's no way that I'd screw up my relationships by betraying their trust like that. But it is kind of an ego boost since I don't have lovers who are pushing more into my bed."

"Something which isn't going to be happening for an unspecified period of time," Naruto replied sounding thoughtful.

Kiba mistook it as his being wistful so asked, "Does it bother you?"

"No," Naruto answered immediately. "In fact I'm kind of relieved."

"That's a strange reaction to the sexy fun times coming to an end," Kiba said looking away and was glad to see Tifa approaching with his refill, but frowned as some drunken lout grabbed her to attract her attention.

"They haven't really though," Naruto replied with an amused shake of his head both from Kiba's words and his noticing Tifa's situation. But he did grow serious as he added, "I believe my lovers are testing me. For the better part of three years I've been allowed to do as I please, and heck at times as you mentioned my lovers have seemed more of a driving force to my Family's ranks swelling then I have."

Kiba could see that Naruto was monitoring what was happening behind him, so wondered why he didn't seem bothered by the man obviously propositioning his lover. Not to mention was doing so in a way that made it clear he expected her to say yes, especially as the man grabbed a handful of her rear. He looked like he noticed something as his eyes grew wide, but then he found his chair swinging to face the waitress as she hooked her foot in the leg of it. She then smashed the fist of her free hand into his chin so that it bodily lifted him up, and then spun so that she could use the same fist to hit him in the chest. The second blow caused him to go sailing until he hit the opposite wall near the entrance where he collapsed like a tossed sack. His buddies all equally drunk, still had enough sense to want to flee rather the confront the waitress. But, before they managed to fully get out of their chairs they froze as she asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…" the most articulate of the bunch said unsure of how to respond.

"You better not be trying to pull a dine n' dash on me," Tifa said making it clear they would be joining their unconscious friend if that was the case.

Kiba noted a smirk appear on Naruto's face as he watched the men pull out cash by the handful to dump it on the table from the reflection in his glass. Now understanding why, the Blond hadn't felt the need to step in he returned to the subject at hand. "So, what makes you feel it is some test since as you point out they had no problem with recruiting other members?"

"I guess just they want to see if I can be monogamous," Naruto replied having given the matter some thought.

Kiba laughed as he said, "I'm pretty sure that word doesn't apply to your situation."

"Then how about faithful," Naruto said with a shrug. "The point is that while our ambition has provided cover for my expansion for a lack of a better term. There has to be a point where they feel enough is enough, and they want to see if I can stop."

Kiba was surprised by the notion, so asked, "So you're telling me that if the current Mizukage strolled in here, sat on the table and told you to take her then you'd have to refuse."

"Yes," Naruto answered simply. "But, that isn't likely to happen anytime soon. Besides, I see it as a positive thing. If things continued on at their current pace we might end up overextending ourselves, both in terms of our ambition and my relationships. I'm going to take this time to make my bonds with them stronger. Plus, it will give the Alliance time to grow stronger as we get to know the other villages better."

Kiba smirked as he added, "It might also allow us to have a Chunin Exam before another new village joins, and forces everything to be rescheduled to accommodate them."

Naruto nodded as he stated, "That is the other part of it. We've achieved so much in such a short amount of time that if we aren't careful then what we build will be weak and flimsy. For now, we'll focus on improving relations with Kumo and Suna, and I'll be doing the same with my lovers."

Kiba chuckled as it dawned on him that as Naruto's love life went so too did the shinobi world. Tifa although she hadn't spilt the beer she had gotten for Kiba, had made sure the table she had cleared collected their friend and paid their tab so waited until they left to deliver. Placing it on the table she said, "Sorry about the ruckus. So what have you boys been chatting about?"

"A little of everything," Naruto replied with a smile. "Do guys give you trouble like that often when I'm not around?"

Tifa smiled as she answered, "No, most know much better than to mess with me. Those bastards were new to the village, and work as escorts for a group called the Oboro Forbearance Company. To my understanding, the president of the group has recently relocated to Konoha and sells her company's services to protect trade shipments."

Naruto nodded, and frowned as Tifa pointed to the other reason his lovers probably felt it was best to slow things down, which was there growth was facing more and more competition. The company that his former Taki-nin lover had mentioned being but one example. They had appeared recently and begun selling their services at even cheaper rates then the Great Tree Shipping Company that his lovers supported could afford. The new rivals were able to do this because they just provided the security leaving the client to arrange transport. The group had an excellent reputation for success, and as such on more than one occasion a client had hired the Great Tree's services to provide transport while hiring their rivals for security.

This coupled with the fact that a great deal of the Great Tree's money was being dedicated to repairing the port that they had purchased in Wave, and were also trying to secure one in the Land of Rice Paddies meant the company wasn't expanding like before. As such, the current slowdown in his ambition was to give the company time to better deal with the current economic situation so that it wouldn't overextend itself. After all, more than just his ambition rested on the company doing well, the people that worked for it who were unaware of his Family's goals also counted on its health. Furthermore, it would give Karin, Kiyomi, and Mito time to go through some of the assets that they had secured from purchasing the Gato Corporation to sell those holdings not generating profits to get more cash on hand.

Tifa demanded his attention back in the present when she placed something in his lap and whispered, "I'm going on break, and could use some company."

As she walked away, Naruto looked down to see her white panties sitting in his lap. He had little problem seeing her state of arousal so quickly tucking them in his pocket discreetly said, "Something just came up, so I'll see you later."

Kiba had smelled the lust the busty waitress was giving off so had little doubt as to what she had whispered to Naruto. He gave a dismissive wave as Naruto pulled out a wad of cash to cover both their drinks, not to mention leave a hefty tip before deactivating the seal that allowed them to have their conversation in such a public place in order to quickly make it like he was heading to the washroom. The Inuzuka shook his head at the strange direction his life had taken upon finding out his mother was in a relationship with the Uzumaki. Still, upon hearing how Naruto intended to use the current injunction on taking new lovers to spend more quality time with those he already had, he could understand why his mother was so loyal to him. Hoping to follow his example, the Inuzuka left the bar to spend more time with his pair of mates.

 ******************************

A dark-haired bespectacled woman frowned as she watched the Inuzuka leave since despite her best efforts she had been unable to truly tell what had been happening at the table that he had been sitting at until the end. It made her realize that they had likely been using a seal of some sort that muddied the mind of those trying to concentrate on their conversation. That fact made her curious as to what they would talk about while wishing to appear inconspicuous. But a part of her suspected that she already knew what may have been discussed since she had believed it was tied to the strangeness that she had noticed in the Shinobi World, particularly its women. She had at first suspected Kiba was the source due to his recent luck with women, and although she knew the culprit would have needed to act in secrecy, she figured his ego was getting the better of him as it had for so many more before him. However, her estimate had change as she watched the waitress of the establishment particularly as she had snuck off to the back and Naruto had moved to follow her.

Her frown deepened though as Naruto reappeared moments later looking as if he had just used the washroom, and not like he had snuck off for a passionate rendezvous as she had suspected. Still, she couldn't help but feel she had finally located the spider at the web of the changes she had noticed in the women of her village, and she suspected outside of it. She realized the reason she hadn't suspected him was likely because of the deep seated gratitude she and most of the village felt towards his many accomplishments on its behalf. But he wouldn't be the first monster to hide behind the face of a hero. Now certain her village was compromised by a user of the Binding, she knew that she couldn't go to those in power since even the men would likely not believe her. Therefore, she made plans on how best to confirm her suspicions and then eliminate the threat, just as many had done before her.

 ******************************

A voluptuous woman with violet-red hair had also shown a passing interest in the table that Kiba and Naruto had occupied. Although she had failed to notice the barrier that had protected their conversation since her interest had laid along more primal desires. Particularly as she was definitely the type that mixed business and pleasure. But sadly, she knew neither man would prove particularly useful to her in either category since her objective was to keep tabs on the village of Konoha and what it may have uncover as a result of the Heavenly Kings attack on her business rival.

She hadn't had anything to do with it, but had accepted a contract to keep tabs on how the village responded to it. Her client knew his cohorts had been given the task to not only achieve the goal of destroying the tablet, but also to likely lead Konoha to his doorstep if the attention that action and others grew too dangerous to the Cult that his church was an offshoot of. All in all, petty politics between the woman in charge and the man that wanted to usurp her. Still, the woman didn't care so long as the money cleared and she could have a little fun in the meantime.

But she did respect Ibiki Morino too much to take him lightly, and so would need someone that could infiltrate the Torture and Interrogation for her, and report on what they learned. She knew finding such a person would be difficult, and more than likely she would have to create such a candidate. She smiled as she thought of how she would go about it, but not seeing any potential marks that would be suitable for her purposes paid for her drinks and left confident someone would appear that suited her tastes.

 ******************************

Naruto had headed to the washroom where he created a clone to handle the task of leaving after a few moments. He then slipped out to head towards a backroom where he found Tifa sitting on an upside-down keg with her legs spread open invitingly as she rubbed her pussy. She smiled at him as he closed the door behind him and leapt to her feet as she said, "I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

"Not many men would refuse it, as that display you put on reminded me. If I don't keep my woman happy there is a line of people willing to push me aside to do so," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tifa laughed softly before pecking his lips and replying, "True, but something tells me that you didn't need a reminder of that." She stepped back from him and pushed her shirt and sports bra up causing her tits to slide free as she said, "Not to mention, I don't need a reminder of what a stud you are." She dropped to her knees and freed his cock before drooling on it and then wrapping it in the flesh of her heavy breasts as she added, "Although receiving constant reminders never hurts."

Naruto groaned as she massaged his love muscle with her breasts. He began sliding his cock between them and shivered every time the head of his cock poked free it would find her warm mouth waiting to swallow it. He basked in the feeling of her marshmallow heaven, and was eager to paint them with his cum. Sadly, Tifa aware of the clock pulled away to stand as she said, "Sorry, but right now I only have time for a quickie and I really need to feel you here."

Having turned away and grabbed the keg she had originally been standing on, her skirt hiked up to reveal her drenched quim. To punctuate her sentence, she reached between her thighs and spread her lower lips making it clear where she wanted him. Naruto was glad to accept her latest invitation, so quickly undid his pants and pushed them down to his ankles. He gripped her hips as he pushed his dick inside casing both to groan in delight. He wanted to take a moment to savor the moment, but Tifa had other plans as she began pulling away almost immediately. He quickly moved forward not wanting to be deprived of having his length caressed by the wet warmth of her pussy, and a moment later found it hadn't mattered as she slammed back into him. He remained still, allowing her to fuck herself on his cock while he leaned forward to begin fondling her swaying breasts. Tifa bit her lip to keep from moaning, and despite the situation she found it drove her lover on. To fuel his desire to hear his lover's moans of passion, he began to meet her thrusts and soon began to overpower them as he tried to force his cock further inside her.

With his hands teasing her nipples, and his dick kissing her womb. All Tifa could concentrate on was the building pressure and her need not to give voice to it. But, it proved too much when he pulled on her aching nubs sending a jolt down her spine that seemed to run right into her clit. She was about to cry out, but found Naruto's hand quickly clamped over her mouth. Not that he relented in any way since he continued to pound her pussy mercilessly.

As such when he suddenly completely withdrew, the sudden loss was almost painful. Yet, she turned around and picked up to be set down of the keg he had originally found her on. Tifa found the cool metal was a stark contrast to the head she was feeling, especially as Naruto slid back inside her. He the rubbed his cock over the pleasure buds of her cunt like a man trying to start a fire with a large stick and wet lumber. But despite the fact his actions just made her wetter and wetter, they definite were about to start a fire within her. Tifa had to bite on her finger to stop from screaming as Naruto leaned down to bite down on one of her nipples. She screamed into her knuckle as the pain exploded into pleasure which seemed to intensify as her cunt was filled with his seed similar to how beet reacted when sake fell into it like the Sake Bombs she served.

She basked in the feeling although it ended all too soon for her liking so settled for kissing Naruto softly as he brought his lips to hers. She sighed as her internal clock told her that her break was over so pushed Naruto back so that she could stand. She followed him up to make the kiss last until she finally said, "Thanks, but my break should just about be over."

Naruto nodded and after pulling up his pants was about to Hiraishin away, but stopped as Tifa said, "Hey, do you still have my panties?" He nodded and dug them out of his pocket causing her to say, "Thanks, you pumped me so full of cum, I'd be sure to leave a trail otherwise." She pulled them back on, and lead him to the door where she gave him another kiss.

Without warning she opened the door and slipped out, but before it closed Ibara pushed inside. She then said, "Now that she's covering for me, it's my break time, and you still have a year's worth of frustration to make up for."

She quickly dropped to her knees and freed his cock which she quickly swallowed down. Naruto groaned as she ran her tongue around it, tasting her employee's love juices. Staring down at her, as she stared back, Naruto knew some might expect him to be disappointed that it seemed his Family's ambition was entering a slowdown period. But with so many amazing women already attached to him, he knew that although it might appear he was standing still that doing so would move him much further in the right direction. Therefore, he would make sure that when they began to move forward again, his bonds would be stronger than ever.

Getting started on the process and although enjoying the pleasure Ibara was giving him, he pulled his dick free of her mouth. Before she could protest he asked, "So does being the boss give you any special perks, like calling it an early night."

Ibara smiled at him before replying, "I'm not really that kind of boss. But, I've been known to take an extra-long break here and there. Say the type that would allow for several orgasms on a nice comfy bed."

Naruto smiled as he guided her back up to her feet before stating, "I believe that can be arranged," and then Hiraishined them to the kunai in her upstairs apartment.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 75: Moving Forward by Standing Still: Part II**

Naruto raised his arm to block a kick that would have rung his bell had it connected. Toka, the woman delivering it, looked surprised for a moment since she had cast a genjutsu that should have made it appear that she was actually still several steps away. She quickly back-flipped several times to move out of range. Landing on her feet, she winced as one of her teammates hadn't had the sense to realize that her failure to score a hit meant her genjutsu had failed. As a result, he received a punch to the jaw that sent him stumbling back. Naruto then followed it up by grabbing his opponent by his shoulders and then spun to toss him at her.

Toka sighed, but rather than catch her airborne teammate, she simply stepped to the side letting him sail past. She directed her gaze to her other temporary teammate to see how he was doing and could see that her genjutsu had also failed to take hold on the young orange-haired kunoichi that he was battling with. She was disappointed that the genin that she had partnered with, a man named Komugi, only just seemed able to keep up with the kunoichi named Moegi. Although, she knew she should at least be pleased that he hadn't been taken out already, she also felt disappointed since he had several years' worth of experience over her.

The other genin that she would be taking the Chunin exams with got back to his feet complaining, "What kind of teammate are you? You should have caught me."

Toka didn't take her eyes off of Naruto while she replied, "Had I done that, he would have used the Hiraishin jutsu marker that he applied to you to take me out."

She saw a smirk appear on Naruto's face at her seeing through his plan. She then flashed through several handsigns which cast a genjutsu that made her shimmer before disappearing. She quickly dashed to the side to engage Moegi, but had to suddenly leap back when he tossed a tri-prong kunai in her path. She frowned since although they had worked on breaking genjutsu and had even developed a method based on willpower. It shouldn't have been effective against the one that she had cast over his senses, since it wasn't creating an entirely false illusionary world that could be overwritten as much as subtly influencing his perception. Therefore, it should have been much harder for him to latch onto and break it using pure willpower. Not to mention, she doubted that Moegi had the talent to shatter the genjutsu that she had already cast thus far.

She suspected that their success in doing so was because of the missing third of their team. Still, since Yakumo would normally need to remain in contact with her teammates in order to disrupt the genjutsu she cast, her lack of presence was concerning for Toka. Particularly since she knew the Kurama Clan were working on ways to disrupt genjutsu in combat situations where they were much harder to detect. Guessing one such tactic was being employed currently, she looked for any sign that may indicate how she was counteracting her illusions.

Figuring that the way to expose the method would be to make the Kurama heir focus on breaking more complex illusions. She was about to cast a multilayered one, but then had to leap up and away as her teammate foolishly ran up to her on his way to engage Naruto despite her telling him that he had been marked by the Hiraishin. Just as she expected, Naruto disappeared and reappeared in a red flash. But, not finding Toka in range any longer grabbed the startled genin named Gennai and then tossed him at his teammate.

Gennai acted as the kunai again, but was caught by Komugi rather than be bowled over by his flying teammate. They still ended up an entangled mass of limbs when Naruto teleported before them and then dropped down to sweep their legs.

Toka shook her head again from the canopy of leaves that she was hiding within, but quickly cast a multilayered genjuts that caused the two hopeless genin to fade away from Naruto and Moegi's view. She could tell it worked as both of them began to look around as if afraid they would be attacked. She then noticed what appeared to be a glint cast by a wire, and almost immediately Moegi recovered. She also had the presence of mind to reach for Naruto, but it was apparent she lacked the skill to break the higher level genjutsu that had been cast.

She smirked as she realized the trick, and pulling a shuriken targeted near the nape of Moegi's neck. Tossing it, her projectile cut the thin, nearly transparent wire attached to the back of the orange haired woman's neck so that when she recast her relatively simple genjutsu that erased her presence. Neither Moegi nor Naruto sensed it as she landed behind them. She felt a strange sense of vertigo as she landed and spotted Yakumo breaking from cover to warn her teammates. But ignoring the Kurama heir, she lashed out with a kick that would have hit Moegi and sent her into Naruto. However, it instead passed harmlessly through the young woman.

Toka cursed when she realized that the sense of vertigo had been Yakumo casting a genjutsu on her so that she misjudged the distance between Naruto and Moegi. A moment later she was tackled to the ground, and found a blunted kunai pressed up against her throat.

The Senju was about to admit defeat when three masked kunoichi landed at the edge of the clearing. The one in the middle said, "Now combination attack."

The two kunoichi on either side of the one that issued the command began to flash through several handsigns. Then the one to the right of the leader brought her hand up to her mouth and fired a stream of fire. The one to the left mirrored her action but fired a jet of water. The two kunoichi had selected a point several feet away from the group of Leaf Shinobi so that when the two jutsu hit each other a cloud of steam began to cover the area.

Yakumo rolled over Toka and quickly ran to where Naruto and Moegi where standing and still trying to free themselves from the Senju's genjutsu. She made short work of it, before motioning to the trees as she leapt up towards a branch. Her teammates quickly followed suit upon seeing the cloud approaching them.

Toka's own teammates had just untangled themselves, but froze upon seeing the steam approaching them. Cursing them, she threw a kunai attached to a rope at them which wrapped around the two men's legs. Then leaping high into the tree that she had selected, she wrapped it around a branch as she fell down to the branch she had selected as her perch. The roped pulled the two men off their feet and into the air so that they hung upside down next to her moments before the steam would have washed over them.

"Um… can you let us down?" Gennai asked, tempting Toka to just let go of the rope. But, before she could, the leader of the kunoichi that had attacked them leapt up to the branch she was standing on. She then engaged the Senju forcing the woman to ward her while also preventing her teammates from falling.

Toka had to use chakra to remain affixed to the branch as the two men weighed much more than her. But it did allow her to raise one of her legs when needed to block. She surprised her opponent by suddenly cutting chakra to her feet so that she was pulled in the air, and when she was about chest height with her opponent she lashed out with both feet catching the woman in the chest. The masked kunoichi grunted as she stumbled backwards until bouncing into the trunk of the tree.

Toka let out a grunt of pain as well when she reached the branch that she had wrapped the rope around. Then she used her feet and chakra to anchor herself to the bottom it to stop her yelling teammates from crashing into the ground head first. At least until she was sure they wouldn't die from it as she then let go of the rope because she needed her hands to block when the kunoichi leapt to the underside of the branch with her.

Still, with both her hands free she found her taijutsu skills were the stronger of the two since she soon began pushing the woman back. However, she was forced to divert her attention once Naruto landed behind her, and began attacking as well. Still, it didn't put her at a total disadvantage because the kunoichi would occasional lash out with a kick or punch meant for him when Toka would dodge while he was closing with her.

Tired of being trapped in the middle, she leapt down to the branch that she had started out on, and then to the ground. She used the masked kunoichi engaging with Naruto to move to where Naruto's teammates were fighting against the other two masked women. The fight proved to be rather evenly matched, at least until she arrived.

She led with a leaping kick that caught Moegi in the chest so that she flew back several feet and landed on her back. The orange-haired kunoichi groaned as although the kick was not delivered as viciously as it could have been. Toka wasn't exactly known for holding back. The masked kunoichi that the orange haired girl had been engaged with tried to deliver a strike to the back of her skull, but Toka ducked beneath it and spinning into a crouch hooked her arm just beneath the woman's knee and flipped her off of her feet. The masked woman landed on her stomach and groaned, but quickly tried to get back to her feet. At least until Toka stepped on her back to then leap into the air heading towards Yakumo and the remaining masked kunoichi.

She descended between the two women and kicked out at both of them, and caught the two women in the chest causing them to fall back. She smiled pleased with herself as the four women groaned around her, especially as Naruto said, "I don't think anyone will complain if we end the training here."

She turned to see Naruto holding the remaining masked kunoichi over his shoulder. The woman struggled futilely due to his using the rope that Toka had used earlier to bind her teammates. He set her down gently, and undid the knot so that she could stand.

The masked woman quickly darted off with her two partners as she saw Komugi running up with his teammate and asked Naruto heatedly, "Who the heck were those kunoichi? We didn't agree to some kind of three way spar."

Naruto answered as he said calmly, "I hired them to be a surprise. They'll be popping into our spars from time to time."

"But who are they," Gennai asked quickly.

Naruto shrugged as he said, "Can't tell you. A part of the tactic is that they might be different each time."

Komugi still didn't look pleased as he crossed his arms to ask, "What is the point of surprising us like that? We could have responded using deadly force."

Toka had been caught off-guard as well, and did admit there had been a potential safety issue with their sudden arrival. But, she could appreciate the reason so quickly said, "You mean I could have responded using deadly force. You two froze like rank amateurs."

Her teammates looked hurt by her brusque observation of how they had reacted. Toka for a moment felt like she had kicked a puppy, and blamed Naruto's influence as in the past she would have quickly told them to suck it up. Still she didn't apologize because she had meant it, but Naruto softened her statement somewhat when he said, "Which is why I hired them to help out. I don't even know which training sessions they'll appear at."

"But why Boss," Moegi said still rubbing her chest where Toka had kicked her. "It's not like any group is going to be strong enough to best you."

"Don't be a fool," Toka said quickly causing Moegi to glare at her. But, the orange-haired kunoichi look melted into a self-conscious one as the Senju added, "Today's training was an excellent example of the chaos we should and will probably encounter during the exam. Most of you here are washouts from the previous exams."

She sighed as she watched everyone but Yakumo wilt from her words. Although, she did smile softly at Naruto muttering, "It's not fair I'm still a genin, since I ended up beating Neji."

Yakumo patted Naruto's back supportively while she said, "That's right you did. Which is probably the only reason why he was delayed somewhat in becoming a jounin."

Naruto sagged forward even more at the reminder causing Toka's smile to grow a little more. But, she got ahold of herself as she cleared her throat to remind everyone, "The point is you should know that these exams are not just based on strength. With that being the situation, it was rather clever to create such a surprise for us because there is no guarantee a third or even fourth party wouldn't try to take advantage of a situation where we were focused on each other. I find these exams quite beautifully capture the truth chaos and contradiction of war."

"Contradiction and chaos," Naruto said tilting his head in confusion as he folded his arms across his chest.

Toka nodded, and then answered, "Yes, take how they require a team to participate, but then it becomes a contest of individual skill. Wars can be said to be the same thing, fought by units of warriors, but then defined by the contributions of individuals. It is a true balance of give and take. My niece for example is recognized as being one of the Legendary Three, a strong unit. But they gained that moniker by fighting a much stronger individual in Hanzo the Salamander. If they had fought him individually then they would just be more of his victims, or if he had fought them as part of a stronger unit instead of by himself then he would have likely managed to win as well."

"I see your point," Naruto said after a moment trusting in the Senju's vast experience with war due to her coming from the Warring Clans time period. Also because of that experience, he wanted to drive home the point for the others so said, "I know when it comes to taking the exams most of your experience actually trumps mine. But, what mine taught me was that anything can happen." He could see his words seemed to resonate with everyone, although Yakumo likely still had a hard time picturing what he meant since it would be her first time taking them.

"We should also consider that these exams may prove far deadlier then the ones that have come before," Toka added with the idea coming as a shock to Naruto. It also seemed to send a small chill through the others who had participated in the Chunin Exams as well. Explaining what she meant she said, "Keep in mind that it has been a little over a year in a half since the last exam. Since the next exam seems to be scheduled for around the end of the summer, it will actually be closer to two and a half."

"What's your point?" Komugi said with a shrug, "Gennai and I have taken six exams. Granted they got a little harder after Inaho was promoted, but that's because we keep having to find new partners when they rolled around."

"Something for which those poor souls have my deepest sympathies," Toka replied still annoyed at the pair.

Gennai looked like he was about to retort that working with her was no walk in the park, but Naruto stepped in by saying, "What Toka is saying is that in the past, the best rise to the rank of chunin, while the rest begin making plans for next year. In fact, you could say that the reason the exams were held every six months was to prevent an accumulation of top talent from participating at one time."

"That is correct," Toka said seeing that Naruto's teammates were at least catching on. Focusing her explanation primarily towards her own, she added, "Due to the success of the Alliance in expanding its membership, there will be Kumo-nin participating for the first time. But because of this it took time to structure the exams to all of the alliance members liking. This meant that genin could not be promoted."

"Which I don't understand," Moegi said finding a reason to interject. "Naruto has done plenty that most jounin are not able to match. Why not just promote him and be done with it?"

Toka focused on the girl before adding somewhat annoyed since in her effort to praise him, she left out the fact that she had years of actual combat experience under her belt. As such, she was about to respond rather cattily but Naruto stepped in saying, "Don't forget Toka has been a warrior longer than all of us, and was thrown into it at an extremely young age."

Moegi frowned that Naruto ignored her praise in favor of stroking the Senju's ego. Particularly because she had purposefully ignored mentioning her accomplishments. Toka held back from smirking as she had noticed the orange-haired kunoichi's reaction, but primarily because she wanted to hammer her point home. Therefore, she explained, "Chunin even more so then Jounin are the workhorse of an army. This was as true in my time as it is now. It is just that genin were not as coddled as they are now." She knew that came off sounding insulting so quickly added, "I mean of course that we would never have wasted genin painting fences or walking dogs."

Yakumo took the moment Toka gave to make sure none of the others were going to react negatively to her statement to add, "My uncle said that back before the Chunin Exams, genin were promoted based on merits. But, the villages used to monitor this so that when they noticed large influxes of Chunin promotions, they would suspect that the village in question was preparing for a battle or war."

Toka nodded before continuing, "Very true, which is why after the First Shinobi World War it appears the Chunin Exam method was put in place. It is also the true reason why the villages hold them in such an open manner that encourages spying. In this way, they show that the others villages that they aren't hiding anything, but also give them a chance to see the competition so they can gauge how deserving the applicants are."

"It seems to me that this might make some of the other villages more nervous, not less," Naruto said crossing his arms in thought.

Toka shrugged her shoulders before replying, "Well keep in mind, that the number of participants that have actually fought and beat a man possessing a Dojutsu that was thought to be only legend even in my time are few and far between." She smiled from the way Naruto reacted with some embarrassment to her praise as it reminded her very much of the humble nature of her cousin Hashirama. She also noted that Moegi seemed displeased with his reaction particularly as hers hadn't generated similar results. "But, in spite of that being the case, the time that has progressed since the last exam does mean that the foes we seek will be tougher and more seasoned. Plus, I doubt very many sensei would let their students linger in training limbo because it took so long to organize these events. Therefore, jutsu that normally wouldn't be a part of the training regimen for genin with one or two years under their belt will suddenly be a part of the mix."

"Not to mention," Naruto said folding his hands behind his head, "a lot of people are going to be using this venue to display those skills. In all the tests they can, because it can lead to promotions even if they do not make it to the final round." Focusing on Toka's teammates he explained, "The rules for Chunin Exam promotions are rather fluid. But, it is only during the period of time an exam is hold. Granted, most of the glory and honor is heaped on the winner of the whole thing. But, participate well enough in any of the tests leading up to it can get you promoted as well. Your teammate Inaho for example was promoted because she caught Ibiki's eye during her last Chunin Exam."

"Why weren't you promoted then Boss?" Moegi asked with genuine curiosity. "I mean you beat someone that was heavily favored and labeled as a genius. You should have caught a few people's eyes then."

Naruto gave a reaction similar to when Toka had praised him, and the Senju suspected it was because it was more heartfelt rather than to just appeal to his ego. He gave validation to her belief as he replied, "Because, getting by on guts alone is a skill that doesn't exactly scream give this guy more responsibility. The truth is I didn't display a single skill set that was worthy of promotion."

"I don't know," Yakumo said, "My uncle seemed impressed with your victory over Neji. He isn't exactly one that praises lightly, and he said you had a good head for tactics."

Naruto chuckled, but wondered how the elder Kurama would react upon knowing the niece that he was so protective of was sleeping with him. Particularly as he had not been happy when she had moved into the Hidden Eddy Inn after turning the traditional Kurama residence into a barracks for all the clan members that had been dismissed in the past due to their lack of talent with genjutsu. Focusing on her, he replied, "Well, that might be true. But in that exam I thought quickly on my feet after finding myself in a hopeless situation. Most of my tactics were spur of the moment, and that isn't exactly someone you want to entrust other people's lives too. I might get you out of a situation after the excrement hits the fan, but you want someone in charge that avoids it all together."

"Precisely," Toka said leading the topic back to her original point, "With so many people looking to advance and perhaps on edge as they are unsure when they can expect a future exam. We need to expect steep competition, and although killing opponents might not be the end result desired by those in charge. Nobody will be pulling any punches. Plus, there are exams that to my understanding do not happen strictly under the gaze of a proctor. There will be some that use this opportunity to truly cut loose."

Naruto figured the last portion was more for Yakumo's benefit as he could see the others had likely experienced such before. Glad to see everyone was aware of the danger he said, "Let's try to get together again in a few weeks. We'll pool our collective experience to see what elements were the same over the years to create scenarios of our own. It might have some new elements due to Kumogakure's involvement, but I'm sure some themes will be familiar. Let's do our best to hone our skills in the area's we know are lacking, and I'm sure we'll all be celebrating our promotions this time around."

 ****************************

The others nodded and began to gather their gear. Naruto noticed that Yakumo slipped away first and he suspected that she was in a hurry to report some of the strengths and limitations of the jutsu that her clan had devised to break genjutsu. He reached up to the back of his neck, and frowned when he felt the fleshed colored piece of tape under which the wire that she had used to channel her chakra was affixed. Not exactly in a hurry to remove it, he figured he could have one of his lovers, who if he was a big boy about it might give him a good sucking, instead of a sucker.

His frowned deepened as he suspected that he should have received an earful from the Kurama Leader since she had asked him not to Hiraishin since it would destroy the wire. But, he was of the opinion that the group conversation they just had might have pushed it to the back of her mind. He began to apply his own to coming up with an apology in advance to her remembering. But he was interrupted in the task once he finished collecting his gear and nearly ran over Moegi when he turned to leave as she was standing just behind him.

"Whoa," he said pulling up short. "What's up Moegi?"

The orange haired kunoichi look down as she folded her hands behind her back, and with the tip of one foot behind her drilling a small hole in the dirt said nervously, "Well… I was actually hoping we could get a little one on one training in."

She looked up expectantly, and for a moment Naruto flashed back to when they were both younger where she, Udon, and Konohamaru would seek him out to play shinobi. She would give him a similar look back then as she waited for his reply, although he would say that there was definitely a more adult interest lurking in her gaze now. Yet, despite his still feeling bad whenever he had disappointed the trio, although he wasn't sure how disappointed Udon actually was, he answered, "Sorry, Moegi. I really need to track down those three that joined our spar and thank them. Then I have to get ready for tomorrow as I'll be escorting a client to the Land of Birds for a mission. We'll definitely find some time to spar though, I promise."

Moegi obviously looked disappointed, but nodded before collecting her gear to begin heading back. Naruto breathed a little easier as she headed back, and frowned at his Senju lover when she snorted in amusement at his reaction. He sighed as he hefted his gym bag over his shoulder to head deeper into the forest while the rest headed to the village. Following along the path the three masked women had ran. He let his mind wander, and wasn't too surprised it focused on his current discomfort with Moegi's presence.

He was quite aware of her infatuation with him, but what he didn't understand exactly was why that made him so unsteady around her. He supposed a part of it could be his current moratorium on taking new lovers, but felt that didn't exactly explain it. Instead, he felt the reason laid in how he continuously pictured her younger or in more innocent scenarios. As such, he felt his mind was trying to shield her from his baser urges, particularly as she had turned seventeen only a few months before his nineteenth birthday. He had attended the party and rather like Seramu, she hadn't exactly been shy about her interest in him. It had been a little uncomfortable particularly since he had brought Ayame with, who not only teased him, but had urged him to give her what she really wanted for her birthday.

Although the idea had definitely been tempting, he found that as the night grew on he had become rather hesitant and nervous. Considering his vast sexual experience, he hadn't been sure what had prompted the response, but due to the time that they had begun dedicating to training for the Chunin Exams, he believed it was rooted in their minuet age difference. But, while that may have been the root of it, he believed it was primarily his knowing her during a more innocent time, for both of them.

He shook his head and could practically hear most of his lovers who were older then telling him that he was being a moron about the whole thing. Particularly Tsunade, since she had actually had similar reasons for denying her feelings for him. He felt like he could argue that she had never exactly seen him during a more innocent period in his life, since he felt that although perhaps more immature then now. He still liked to believe that he was similar to the man that he currently was. She had after all seen him go up against Kabuto, while wagered his life on her behalf, and then lived to tell about it. Not exactly something most children would have done in similar situations.

But, then again he had seen Moegi in similar situations as a kunoichi. Yet, still he had the same hang-ups when she hinted at her attraction to him. Not to mention, Seramu was younger than him as well, but he hadn't felt any hesitance with taking her as a lover. Ultimately though, he was rather glad for the current freeze on taking new lovers, since it would give him some time to think about the situation more, and perhaps come to fully understand why she created such anxiety in him.

He had considered talking with some of his lovers about it. But mainly had refrained in part to the fact that he believed approaching them with talk about claiming another kunoichi, while he was supposed to be not even considering it would likely be somewhat insulting to them. Not to mention, he felt it would smack of hubris on his part since at any moment his lovers might decide enough was enough, and that they should continue on without his taking new lovers. He doubted that they had reached such a point, particularly since he was sure Toka and Yakumo had shared Moegi's infatuation with him with the others. But, he imagined such a day might come so felt it best to always remember that it was his lovers that had the final say in the matter.

He also had refrained from sharing with Kiba in part due to his less than understanding response the last time. He guessed that he could understand where the Inuzuka was coming from, since although he also had a pair of lovers. He probably felt some of the issues that bothered him from time to time, were things most men would gladly experience in his place. But, Naruto liked to believe that was one of the things that separated him from most men, and was why he was so lucky with women. Which was that he didn't just leap into situations that most men would. After all, he could imagine quite a few would gladly accept Moegi's feelings just to say they had slept with a sweet young kunoichi. He even imagined that they would enjoy the fact that they had known her as a mere innocent girl, but would now be in essence debasing her for their pleasure.

He could easily picture such a scenario, and quickly shook his head to prevent it from lingering. He sighed in part since he figured he might be getting worked up over nothing, since the innocent picture that he had of her, might not be the actual case. For all he knew, and although he didn't truly believe it, she might be rather experienced and might just want to have a one-night stand with the Hero of the Leaf to say she had it and brag to her friends. The sweet, but flirty way she approached him could be nothing but her using an angle she thought might give her the best results. Strangely enough, Naruto was more comfortable with that being the case, and assumed it was because then in essence he wouldn't be the corruptor of the innocence he attributed to her.

He considered approaching Konohamaru to get some details about Moegi that he might not be privy to. But, he frowned since he had probably inadvertently closed off that avenue for information unintentionally. He had done this because ever since saving Naho, Konohamaru and her had become even closer. To the point that whenever the Fire Country Noble had needed shinobi assistance she would send a request asking for him in particular. Naruto doubted Konohamaru had ever been quite so eager to receive any D or C level mission as he was for the ones from her. Still, that didn't mean the two of them got to spend a great deal of alone time together. Yet, being young, foolish, and in to each other, it didn't surprise him the two risked getting caught by her guards or handmaidens to fool around. One such time, Konohamaru had apparently been permitted to touch her breasts as they made out.

Konohamaru had apparently been quite thrilled, and couldn't help bragging to his rival. Likely forgetting for the moment that Naruto was in a relationship with over sixty women willing to let him do the same. But, one reason he attributed to the women being willing to do so was the knowledge he wasn't exactly broadcasting it to make himself look like a big shot. Therefore, he had promptly shut Konohamaru down by stating, "I'm glad your relationship has reached such a point. But, I'm fairly confident the last thing she wants to know is you are going around bragging about it."

Konohamaru realized his error, and although the Sarutobi still sought him out for advice letting Naruto have a reasonable idea of where things stood between the two. It was much less detailed. Therefore, he doubted he could approach him to ask about his teammate's love life. Naruto chuckled as he pictured how awkward that conversation would be for him. Imagining himself walking up to the young Sarutobi stating, "Hey buddy, how's it going? By the way, I think your teammate really wants to sleep with me. But for some reason, I'm kind of hesitant and think it might actually be easier if she was really promiscuous instead of the sweet innocent girl that I used to play shinobi or hid and go seek with. So, do you have any dirty details that you might be willing to share?"

He highly doubted Konohamaru would appreciate the hypocrisy on his part. But, due in part to his being deep in thought, and before he could hit upon a solution he suddenly found a few strands of rope descending around him. Then a moment later they grew taunt, and pulled him back up against a nearby tree causing him to drop his bag. Before he could properly gauge his situation one of the masked kunoichi dropped down in front of him and placed a chakra suppression seal against his forehead.

The woman removed her mask to reveal Fubuki, who said amused, "Really, did you already forget that you trussed me up like a ham just a few moments ago."

Naruto smiled as the other two women came around after tying off the rope they had used to bind him to the tree without their masks on. His gaze drifted from Fubuki, to Koyuki and then Ayame before replying, "Is this your payback then?"

"Not exactly," Ayame responded with a twinkle in her eye, "We were actually hired to tie you here as punishment."

Although he suspected he already knew, he asked, "By who?"

"That would be me," Yakumo said coming around the tree as well. She smiled at him, and then kissed him passionately. Here hands moved up his chest, before going around his neck where she suddenly pulled the tape that she had used to adhere the wire used in her genjutsu breaking technique to his nape.

"Ow… ouch," Naruto cried out as Yakumo stepped away holding the sticker.

Sounding annoyed she asked, "What did I ask you not to do when you begged me to use one of my clan's prototype genjutsu breakers?"

"Not to Hirashin," Naruto answered like a child being reprimanded by a parent.

Much like a parent would, she asked the standard follow up question, "Yet what did you do?"

"Hiriashined," Naruto said lowering his head with shame. But, using the time honored tactic of trying to spread the blame he quickly said, "But Moegi had hers cut."

Yakumo made a disapproving clicking noise with her tongue before responding, "There is a world of difference between having it cut because Toka noticed the wire, and you breaking it because you got caught up in the battle." She pulled the end of the wire from the tape she had removed and added, "This wire is actually made from a special glass made from chakra infused sand. It allows for the transmission of chakra since we don't have any techniques nearly as advanced as the chakra threads Suna's puppeteers use. As such, this glass wire is easily breakable and delicate, and sudden surges of chakra will burn it out rendering the entire strand useless. Like when a person uses a particular teleportation jutsu. If you had just cut it that would be fine, but because you Hiriashined you burnt out the entire strand."

"Sorry," Naruto said sincerely, "I'll pay for a replacement."

Yakumo shook her head, before replying, "It would probably take several S-ranked missions to replace." She held back a giggle as Naruto's eyes grew wide in surprise, and she could imagine him picturing his frog wallet being deflated. She let a seductive tone enter her voice before adding "Luckily, I can think of a way for you to pay for a replacement that doesn't cost money."

The Kurama heir dropped to her knees and used both hands to rub his dick through his orange pants. Naruto groaned, and then asked, "Can you undo these ropes?"

"Nope," Yakumo said while feeling him grow hard. "This is also a punishment for you." Pulling down his zipper, she caught his dick as it fell out into her waiting hands and while stroking him added, "I'm not sure if I'll let you cum yet."

Fubuki took up a kneeling position to the side of her before saying, "Teasing him is one thing, but don't forget that you promised us that we'd get to drink his cum when you hired us."

"Betrayed for so small a price," Naruto said in mock anger, which turned into a groan when the pink haired Snow-nin began to suck on his scrotum.

Ayame knelt down on the opposite side of his dick from Fubuki stating, "Don't judge us too harshly. It is really delicious cum." She then planted her lips on his shaft towards the base. Yakumo stopped stroking him allowing Koyuki to kneel next to Fubuki to begin licking his shaft as well.

The Kurama heir shook her head before saying, "Well I guess I did promise." She then swallowed the tip of his dick which pulled another moan out of Naruto due to her circling her tongue around the head. Naruto was putty in their hands, or more accurately mouths since Yakumo focused on his cockhead, while Ayame and Koyuki bathed his shaft with their tongues leaving his balls to Fubuki.

Naruto was having a hard time picturing the excellent treatment he was receiving as a punishment. He feared it might turn into one though when Yakumo removed her mouth, and the other women followed suite. But, instead the Kurama heir pulled her shorts off, and turning away from him backed herself onto his dick. They both moaned as he slid deeper and deeper into his Kurama lover.

Yakumo then began moving back and forth as she fucked herself on his dick. Her moans grew louder as Koyuki took the opportunity to kneel in front of her and began sucking on her clit. Ayame, meanwhile stood to kiss Naruto while Fubuki stood to kiss the happily moaning Kurama Clan Head and fondle her breasts through her shirt.

Naruto tried to pump himself into his lover, but the ropes holding him prevented much waist action on his part. He resigned himself to being more passive then he preferred since he loved to give and receive.

Yakumo tensed as she tried to resist cumming by pulling her lips away from Fubuki to bite her lip, but Koyuki's skilled cunnilingus made that an impossibility. The Spring Country Daimyo sensed the woman's approach into orgasmic bliss, so began to focus her efforts on pushing the woman over the edge. Koyuki's sucking on her clit coupled with Fubuki teasing her nipples caused Yakumo to cry out, although they were silenced when the pink haired kunoichi resealed her lips to the younger woman's.

Yakumo shivered while she climaxed, and her cunt coiled around the dick she had fully impaled herself on. She let out a small sigh as the pleasure dwindled down, and was a little disappointed she hadn't been filled with his cum. Her strength began to leave her causing her to sink to her knees as she was supported by Koyuki. The Daimyo quickly kissed her allowing her to taste herself. Behind her, she knew both Fubuki and Ayame were enjoying her essence as well, since both women had quickly begun noisily sucking Naruto's dick.

Naruto watched the two women take turns swallowing his manhood. Their eyes burned with lust while they stared up at him with sunken cheeks while they worked their mouths over his length. Ayame let him go after several moments, but Fubuki stood asking, "Do you mind if I fuck him next?"

Ayame shook her head so made room while Fubuki stood in front of him. The former Snow-nin then placed one foot on the trunk of the tree where she applied chakra to hold her in place. She then raised the other so that she could straddle the blond shinobi. Ayame stood behind her to help hold her up as Fubuki began to lower herself onto his dick. She sighed contently as she was stretched out more and more. She leaned forward to use her hands as chakra anchors and to kiss her lover while she basked in the feeling of being stuffed with him. Naruto eagerly kissed her back while she began to slowly raise and lower her pussy over his shaft.

The Ramen waitress watched the pink-haired woman, a little nervously since although she had mastered climbing trees using chakra to a degree. She didn't know if she would be able to maintain the concentration needed to do so while being pleasured. After all, it became hard to keep focused on the two since Koyuki began to tug the black pants that she wore down. Ayame looked down to see the Daimyo had removed all her clothes. While as equally nude Yakumo joined the effort to strip her as she stood before Ayame to pull her shirt over her head. Ayame stepped free of her pants and moaned since Koyuki quickly planted her face into the waitress's behind in order to munch on her dripping pussy. Once Ayame was free of the black shirt, Yakumo lowered her mouth to one of her breasts where her tongue toyed with the woman's hardened nipple before she sucked on it. She threw her head back to moan, which grew deeper when Yakumo's fingers joined the Spring Daimyo's tongue in pleasuring her snatch.

Fubuki moaned contently as her hips began raising and lowering over Naruto's cock vigorously. She was forced to drop a foot down to the ground since the pleasure she felt began to make maintaining the concentration needed to remain affixed to the tree difficult. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and with her left knee still held in place against the tree with chakra, she began to bounce wildly on his cock while her right foot maintained contact with the ground. She moaned loudly from her repeatedly using his dick to stab her womb.

Fubuki felt his dick grow even bigger signaling that Naruto was nearing his end, so she began moving frantically in order to get him to release his seed. She could tell he was attempting to hold back so kissed him deeply, before then sucking on his lower lip while she pulled away. Looking into his eyes she said needily, "Don't… don't hold back, let me feel you exploding inside me. Mmmm, I'm so close."

She slammed down onto his dick and her climax hit her like an exploding tag going off in a firework's factory. She then felt his release begin to flood her womb as he groaned in satisfaction. Like gasoline being poured on a fire she cried out as a second orgasm caused her to lose herself in bliss. Fubuki fell back stumbling slightly as his dick slipped from within her. She was caught by Koyuki, but she was then quickly lowered to the ground where Koyuki quickly dove between her thighs to drink the seed from her still overly sensitive snatch. Fubuki arched her back while the Daimyo that she guarded sucked the cum from her.

Ayame and Yakumo knelt before him and took turns sucking his cock to clean it as well as to keep him hard. When their task was completed, Yakumo turned and buried her face in Koyuki's snatch causing the woman to pull her tongue out of her bodyguard to cry out in pleasure. Ayame though stood, and then walked around the tree where she undid the knot tying her lover to it.

Coming back around she said, "I want your hands to be free while you fuck me." She began to sit down on the forest floor, and spread her legs showing off her drenched pussy. Naruto smiled at her when she began waving him forward with her finger. He followed the silent direction, and knelt between her legs. He then lifted her up into his lap, where after sliding onto his cock, she used her legs to aid him in bouncing her on it.

She arched her back and cried out in contentment which grew louder when he alternated between licking and sucking her nipples. She buried her hands in his hair while using her inner muscles to squeeze the dick sliding within her. Naruto groaned from the vise like squeeze on his manhood and felt the urge to plant his seed inside Ayame grow harder to resist.

Trying to buy a little relief, he urged her off his dick and then spun her so that she was on all fours. He then raised up and buried his dick back inside the hot wetness of his brown-haired lover. He began jamming his dick into her furiously which caused her to cry out every time it slammed into the entrance of her womb.

His vision of the moaning waitress was obscured by the sight of a Koyuki's pussy as she straddled Ayame's back. The actress was facing him and with her hands buried in his hair urged him forward to eat her twat. Not that he fought that urge as he eagerly covered her cunt with his mouth and began drinking in her juices. Naruto moaned from her taste as well as Ayame's cunt alternating the resistance he felt as she would squeeze and release his probing dick.

Everyone stiffened though as Moegi's voice called, "Boss, are you back here?"

Naruto turned from Koyuki's snatch in time to see Moegi entering the forest where the orgy was taking place while she was following the path he had taken. Yet, despite her gaze passing over him and the others she called out again, "Hello… anyone here?"

His gaze moved to Yakumo, who had been in the midst of munching on Fubuki's cunt while the pink-haired woman returned the favor. He had suspected her of casting some sort of genjutsu that obscured them. But, from her shocked countenance, and the fact her hands were still firmly gripping Fubuki's thighs he guessed that wasn't the case. His gaze caught movement in some trees, and he looked up to see Toka perched in some branches. She blew him a kiss and then proceeded to bury her hand back into her pants making it clear she had been watching the show.

Naruto groaned due to Ayame beginning to move to compensate for his lack of movement and he sent a panicked look back towards Moegi. But, the orange haired kunoichi remained unaware of the scene she had stumbled onto. His face was turned so that he looked up at Koyuki, who said, "Let's hurry up and finish. Her presence is making me so hot."

Naruto resisted only a little as Ayame slamming into him, and the moans of Yakumo and Fubuki returning served to demonstrate the genjutsu Moegi was under covered sound as well. Plus, Koyuki's sweet aroma called to him, and when he resumed his meal found that much as she stated that she was even hotter and juicer than before. Naruto moaned into her cunt, and began meeting Ayame's backwards thrusts with powerful strokes of his own. The waitress cried out loudly as if testing the genjutsu sound dampening abilities when Naruto reached around to begin fondling her breasts.

It wasn't long before she climaxed, especially as Naruto soon began to tweak and tug her nipples. He resisted the urge to cum, although he continued to slam into her in order to prolong her pleasure. She slipped free of his cock as it became too much and she collapsed forward.

Koyuki quickly seized the opportunity to push him back, and then facing away impaled herself on his dick. Naruto groaned and reached around to begin fondling her breasts. He froze again though as Moegi suddenly tripped and called out, "What the heck?"

She looked back to see her feet entangled in the strap of Naruto's gym bag, which had been rendered invisible by Toka's illusion. However, unaware that it had reappeared upon her making contact with it, she began to wonder how she had missed it. Moegi stood, unaware that a few feet away Koyuki was bouncing wildly on the dick that she dreamed about being the one that would claim her virginity. Still seeing his bag, but no Naruto, she asked aloud to herself, "Where can he be? I was sure that he hadn't left the training area yet."

She frowned though when she saw the trail that she had been following had come to an end. Not sure what was going on, she picked the bag up figuring that Naruto had perhaps forgotten it somehow, or had Hiraishined away without it. She smiled though since it would give her an opportunity to perhaps spend more time with him. She showed thought that at least one of her senses wasn't being blocked when she asked, "What's that smell?" She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but found the more she breathed it in the hornier she got. She considered staying to pleasure herself, but since she figured Naruto might have a means to teleport to his bag figured she would die of embarrassment if he found her in such a state. She nearly decided to do it regardless, particularly since she had recently run into her old teacher in the practices of Flower Arranging and other arts that might help a kunoichi assume various roles needed to complete a mission. She had found it strange that Suzume had suddenly appeared in her life again, and had seemed more interested in her training with Naruto then if she was using the lessons that she had taught her. Still, once the conversation had turned to if there were any boys that she was interested in, and had learned of her infatuation with Naruto. Moegi had learned the teacher was all too ready to help by giving her advice. One such tip that the instructor had given was that she should appear vulnerable around him, and the genin could think of few ways to be more vulnerable than for him to appear while her panties were around her ankles and her fingers teasing her pussy. With the vision her mind was providing her and the scent filling her nostrils driving her wild, it caused her hand to begin inching towards the front of her skirt, but she resisted at the last moment not being brave or desperate enough just yet to resort to such methods. Plus, she knew Naruto was still seeing Ayame so figured all she would end up being is embarrassed in such a situation, rather then it turning into the beginning of the porn movie that her imagination wanted her to believe would happen. Therefore, she began heading back following the trail that she had used to get there while taking his bag with her.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief at the kunoichi's leaving, that then became a moan of pleasure from Koyuki grinding her hips into him. He caused her to stiffen and moan in turn when he brought one of his hands between her legs to begin rubbing her clit, while the other continued to fondle her tit. She began to raise and lower herself on his pole again so he began to raise his hips to meet her as she descended.

A little on edge at their near discovery, and having denied himself an orgasm previously with Ayame. He decided to take matters into his own hands, so gripping her thighs he stood in order to rapidly pounding her as she faced his other lovers who were now in a circle licking each other's cunts. Koyuki could sense Naruto's eagerness to cum, especially as he had grown even larger inside her. Therefore, she took over the job of rubbing her clit in time with his thrusts. As such, it wasn't long until she threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, which along with her milking pussy informed Naruto that he could let loose as well. With a final powerful stab, he pushed himself into her until the tip of his cock was nestled against her womb, and then proceeded to fill it to the brim.

Koyuki went limp in his arms, and as he pulled his dick free of her, he shivered due to a sudden breeze. That breeze turned out to be Toka, who had shunshined before him, to catch the seed that began dripping from the Daimyo's snatch. Once she was confident that she had drank what was immediately in danger of hitting the floor and going to waste, she smiled up at him to state, "It's a good thing someone kept tabs on your little fan as otherwise you'd have quite the conundrum on your hands."

Naruto nodded in agreement, but didn't respond as the Senju gave the sensitive head of his dick a kiss, before licking it to clean it of any cum. She pulled back to stand and took in the sight of the other women. She then clapped her hands to get their attention and said sternly, "I'm ashamed in all of you. The first rule of the shinobi is to always be aware of your surroundings, and if Moegi had noticed you all then it would have potentially forced us into a bad situation. Especially as we all agreed that for the time being there would be no new additions. Several of you didn't even stop!"

Fubuki frowned before replying, "Well when she didn't start screaming it was…"

But, Toka wasn't in the mood for excuses as she countered, "Be that as it may. We shouldn't take such risks if we can avoid it. Particularly with the best method for dealing with it being shelved for the moment. Also, what if it had been the two that I am partnered with? The bag that Moegi tripped on could have just as easily been one of you." Toka focused on Yakumo before adding, "I understand that you set this up as a little fun to be had and to vent about your ruined chakra wire. But, please do not think to repeat it during the actual exams."

"I wasn't," Yakumo answered quickly, "I guess I just didn't see the harm as we have used these training grounds in the past."

"Perhaps," Toka replied, "But, in the past we have used privacy barriers where only those of the Family had the access signs. Even if you had changed them, it might have alerted Moegi that something strange was going on. A curiosity that might lead her to the truth. One should never underestimate how a small seemingly insignificant perceived irregularity or slipup might come back on us." Confident her words were taken to heart, she said, "Now with that out of the way, let us adjourn to a more secure location as watching you all has made me extremely horny." Stepping up to the still mostly dressed Naruto she asked, "So then how about you take me to the Den where I can get a little alone time before they can catch up?" Naruto nodded and smiled before pulling her into a kiss as they disappeared in a red flash leaving the other women to scramble for their clothes and gear so they could have another go with him.

 ******************************** *

Kurenai smiled as she tilted her glass to her date and he filled it with a red wine that she enjoyed. Despite how perfect the date had been; she would admit that she felt a little weird being herself while henged as a Snow-nin that was supposed to be suffering from multiple personalities. As part of the "Kurenai" persona the Snow-nin had opted to have red eyes and black hair. Still despite Naruto also being henged as the woman's lover, she had little difficulty in seeing him in the disguise due to his clear blue eyes.

She had been a little surprised that Naruto had even remembered, considering the workout he had been through earlier that day both during the training and the probably far more physically taxing relaxation that came afterwards. Still, despite catching sight of him dragging himself out of the Den a few hours before their date looking drained. He had appeared at her apartment door promptly on time looking reinvigorated. Leaving together, they had found a quiet place to apply their disguises and he had then taken her to an upscale restaurant with a view of the river that ran through Konoha.

She giggled slightly about how strange her life now was causing Naruto to ask, "What is so amusing?"

"I'm just blown away at the bizarre turn my life has taken," she answered smiling softly to assure him that although she found it strange, she didn't mean so in a bad way. Explaining further she stated, "Here we are enjoying a lovely meal together, when just a few hours ago you were entertaining several other women. That you are doing so with my full knowledge and blessing is not exactly something I can ever say that I would have foreseen for any relationship I might be a part of."

Naruto smiled at her before replying, "I can understand why that would take a little getting used to."

"It really didn't though," the red eyed jounin replied quickly, "At least not for me. But then again, I suppose it was the rather unique way I was introduced to it."

Naruto felt a stirring in his loins remembering Kurenai's initiation into the ranks of his Family. He chuckled as he said, "I think we both learned a great deal about each other."

Her cheeks colored in response, but changing the subject replied, "But still, considering how vigorously you 'trained today.' I am rather surprised you were up for tonight."

He smiled softly from her delicate phrasing of how he had spent the time with Toka and the others. He reached for her hand before replying, "A man unwilling to honor all of his commitments isn't worthy of having them in the first place."

Kurenai felt a measure satisfaction from his words, and it confirmed for her that he viewed her as being important to him. She still didn't know if she loved him yet, but definitely could feel her feelings slide closure to it being the case. She gave his hand a soft squeeze which he returned. She felt a curiosity take hold as she asked, "Is that perhaps why you were so nervous when Moegi appeared at the Inn looking return that bag? It is obvious that she is rather infatuated with you. Is your hesitance perhaps due to you feeling that you are nearing a point where you have overcommitted yourself?"

Naruto felt a little nervousness take hold particularly considering his earlier thoughts on the matter. But rather than deflecting her question admitted, "It isn't that. Her feelings are pretty apparent to me, but… I'm not sure I can honestly respond to them."

Kurenai would admit she found his answer rather strange since she had figured it was related more to his being told not to take any new lovers for the time being. "I'm not sure that I understand to be honest. Considering my own "initiation." I'm not sure why you would find accepting hers so difficult."

"Because I'm not really sure that I would be," Naruto said unsure how best to phrase his reply. Seeing he wasn't quiet getting through he explained, "Whenever I think of Moegi. I see this cute little girl that I knew. I know it is silly, and perhaps even stupid considering she isn't that much younger than me, but I kind of have this feeling that I would be some kind of cradle robber."

Kurenai didn't mean to laugh, but couldn't help letting out a loud and sustained one causing several people to look in their direction. Naruto didn't really react letting her get it out of her system. Eventually, she got ahold of herself and due to his lack of reaction knew he was being serious so felt rather bad at her reaction. But, he let her know he wasn't offended as he smiled before stating, "I know on the surface it is ridiculous considering… well everything."

Kurenai nodded, but replied, "Feelings sadly do not always need to make sense to have a hold on us. Still, she has grown into a beautiful woman so I'm not sure I truly understand. She has been a genin for almost as long as you if we remove the time you were traveling with Jiraiya. This innocence you seem to have a problem with might be long gone."

Naruto sighed before admitting, "Truthfully that would make it somewhat easier for me. I mean if she was experienced then it would be just my imagination at play. But, if not… I don't know… at part of me worries it would just be me taking her because I can."

"Because she doesn't really add anything to your ambition?" Kurenai supplied trying to help him arrange his thoughts. She doubted that was the case since she suspected he would have shown more hesitance with adding her and a few others as she didn't contribute to the degree a Tsunade or Koharu did. Thinking along those lines and adding what he had already admitted it dawned on her though that, "You're afraid that your ego would be driving you to do so." She could see the statement resonated with him so added, "I suppose that I can understand that. You did know here when she was at a more innocent age, and you although still hadn't matured into the fine physical specimen you are now. Nonetheless, didn't exactly share that same innocence. We do tend to forget that we train genin to kill and some see such combat actions even before taking their first Chunin exams. Truthfully, you probably are not all that far removed from the state of mind you had back then."

Naruto smiled as he added, "I like to believe there have been some improvements in that regard."

Kurenai laughed softly before replying, "I mean in the sense of looking at the world with the same level of innocence as opposed to her. For example, while you might have played innocently with Konohamaru and the others as they were just entering the final portion of the academy after you graduated. You probably had seen things that made indulging in the same level of lightheartedness rather difficult. You probably just don't want to be the thing that strips it from Moegi, and feel doing so would be just to stroke your ego. Not honestly answering her feelings with your own."

Naruto nodded before turning to look out on the river. After a moment he said, "I guess that is true. I doubt I would have this issue if I hadn't spent time getting to know her before her interest in me took a more adult turn. Still, I can't exactly say I know how I'll behave should she become more persistent."

Kurenai felt her respect for Naruto increase since she was sure most men in his situation would gladly jump at the chance. After all, it was the stuff that girl next door or teacher/student fantasies were made of. That Naruto was hesitant to just accept her infatuation just because he could and even felt doing so might cause him to give into a dark part of himself was somewhat eye opening. She also believed it was a core reason for his success with women as it made her desire him even more. She smiled since she doubted that he even realized how even his insecurities tended to make him such a worthy person for all the affection he received. After all, it was easy to imagine how even a normal kind and caring person could be corrupted by the power the Binding gave over a woman influenced by it. She imagined that it wouldn't before most people would ask themselves the simple question of, "Should I?" A relatively simple question, but one that had prevented many a person from taking a wrong turn into darkness. Granted it was a question that others in his circle had asked themselves, as she thought of Kushina in particular since she could imagine the woman had struggled with her desires for her son. But, even should a person eventually go through with the action that prompted the concern, at least pausing to ask meant they were more aware of the potential consequences.

Content with her own decision to take the blond as a lover she said, "Whatever you decide I'm confident will be the best for both of you. Yet as fun as it is to talk about another woman you may or may not someday bed…"

"You're right," Naruto said aware she was only partially teasing, "I should definitely be focusing on the here and now."

Kurenai took a sip of her wine before stating, "Well, to be fair I was the one that brought it up."

"Regardless," Naruto said waving for the waiter to bring the check, "What's say we get going so I can lavish all my attention on you?"

Kurenai liked the sound of that, but teasingly said, "I don't know. Something tells me that there will be a lot of competition for that attention as soon as we get home."

Naruto smiled at her while he looked the bill over. He then stuffed the payment as well as a generous tip in the small folder he had been handed before standing to walk towards her. Holding his arm out he said, "Well then let's head someplace where I can promise to give you my undivided attention."

Intrigued, Kurenai took the offered arm and after leaving the restaurant had to admit she was exceptionally glad she had been given a second chance to fall in love again.

 ********************************  
Kurenai was a little surprised to find Naruto had taken her to an apartment complex on the opposite side of the village from the Hidden Eddy Inn. The apartment he led her to was a decent sized one on the top floor, and not unlike the one that she had lived in prior to moving to the Inn. The inside was also decorated rather rustically giving it a somewhat cabin like feel to it. She supposed it was to help maintain the romantic feelings that the dates he took his lovers on were meant to create. Naruto locked the door behind them as she removed her shoes and then helped her out of the jacket protecting her from the cold chill of the night. He hung it in a nearby closet as he said, "Welcome to my little home away from home."

Kurenai stepped into the apartment as she smiled over her shoulder to comment, "This would be the third such one would it not, including the places you have in Suna and Kumo."

Naruto chuckled as he followed her in with his hands in his pockets while replying, "Not quite. Those places would be my homes; after all they are where my Family live. Because of this, they are where we all interact together and like you mentioned if someone had wanted to join us they would be welcome to do so." Pulling one of his hands free of his pocket, he indicated the apartment while adding, "This place is one we set up for the personas that we used today, and officially is their residence. But, in practice it serves as a kind of do not disturb sign. The others will not disturb us here since it is where I take them after our dates for some more one to one time. We originally were just going to just stay in the Majestic Leaf Hotel, but were kicked out. Too many noise complaints apparently."

Kurenai giggled softly while she also marveled at the dynamics of how the Family that she had joined worked. She could also see the attraction and need for such a place, since while it was at times exciting and enjoyable to share. There were also times when a woman needed some alone time with the man she desired.

The jounin took a seat on the couch while Naruto moved to the fireplace to start one, and then moved to a bar area where he gathered some glasses. She realized that he had prepared for her arrival in advance as she saw him pull a bucket with a wine bottle in it from an ice box beneath the bar and set it on top the bar. He brought the gathered items over and as he pulled the wine from the ice he was chilling it in, she saw that it was a brand that she favored. He offered her a glass before pouring some for himself and sitting next to her asked, "So what do you think?"

"I think you are putting a lot of effort in for someone who has already gotten to enjoy me in bed," Kurenai said teasingly.

Naruto gave her a smirk as he asked, "Are you perhaps thinking I have ulterior motives?" In mock exasperation he added, "What is the world coming to when a man can't show a woman that he is with a little attention without her being put on guard that he wants something?"

"What indeed?" Kurenai said finding his smile to be infectious.

Naruto laughed softly before saying, "Well if it will put you at ease since it will comport with your world view, then I can perhaps bring up the matter that I would like you to endorse Moegi, Yakumo, and I for the Chunin Exams. But, to be honest, we were going to approach you as a group."

Kurenai was a little surprised by the request so asked, "Why not ask Kakashi?"

Naruto took a sip of his wine before answering, "I would, but Toka is going to need someone to recommend her group for the exams as well, and since even a hodgepodge team needs to find a jounin sponsor it would probably be best if he nominated hers."

Giving him a knowing smile she added, "Plus you felt perhaps because of our relationship securing my recommendation would be a lock."

"Not really," Naruto said with a smirk as he placed a hand on her knee, "But, I did believe I could perhaps give you some extra incentive to agree."

"Hmm," Kurenai said swatting his hand away, "That kind of sounds like a bribe to me. I'm not sure I would want to tarnish my reputation by nominating a team that I wasn't sure was actually prepared for the tests they'll face."

Naruto chuckled as he swung the hand she hit playfully before leaning back in the couch replying, "Which is why I didn't want to mix business with pleasure, and why we wanted to approach you as a group, and to give you a chance to see the team you would be sponsoring in action."

Kurenai was quite aware of how the training session for that team had ended up so growing seductive crawled towards him. She placed a hand on his crotch which she began to massage as she whispered seductively, "Considering that I'll need to travel with your team. I think that there will be time for a little bit of both, don't you?"

Naruto groaned as his dick began to respond to the kunoichi's fondling. Staring into her red eyes, he answered, "Naturally, I'll need to take my cues from the sensei sponsoring us."

Kurenai still found it hard to believe how hard Naruto could get even after satisfying so many women. She gave him a sultry smile as she pulled down his fly and said while lowering her mouth to his dick, "I'll probably find it difficult to say no, especially if your teammates are as responsive as you."

Naruto leaned his head back to bask in the pleasure of feeling Kurenai swallow his manhood. "Ahh… shit," he moaned while feeling her tongue circle around his dick before she began sucking him noisily as she began bobbing her head.

Naruto didn't just remain idle though as he leaned forward and pulled up the hem of his lover's dress to expose her butt. He smirked as he saw that his red eyed lover had decided to forego underwear, something he appreciated as he began to rub her soaking wet snatch. Kurenai moaned into his dick causing him to groan in turn and to begin pumping his hips a little. He also turned up the pressure on her as he began to slide a pair of fingers inside her giving them a twist as he moved in and out.

She let him slip free of her lips while she moaned, and tried to focus on his dick as she licked it. But his fingers felt too good particularly as he reached under her with his free hand and began rubbing her clit. Feeling like she was on the verge of cumming, she backed away to give herself a chance to regroup. She felt incredibly sexy though as she sat back on the couch with her legs spread lewdly in order to display her dripping sex to her lover. Breathing heavy she said, "I trust this place comes equipped with a bed."

Naruto inclined his head and stood before offering his hand to her. The Jounin accepted the help to her feet, and was quickly pulled into a kiss which she readily accepted. They made out as she felt Naruto's hands circle around her back to undo the zipper of her dress. Once she felt it get pulled down, she stepped back to slide the dress down her body.

He took a moment to drink in her naked splendor allowing Kurenai to approach him. She kissed his collarbone while she unbuttoned his shirt, and then pushed it down his arms. Her lips traveled back to his while her hands undid his pants which quickly joined his shirt on the floor. Naruto then picked her up in his arms and carried her towards the apartment's bedroom. He gently set her down on the bed, and then moved towards the front of it. He crawled towards her from the foot of the bed, but stopped once he could lower his head between her thighs.

Kurenai arched her back once his tongue made contact with her quim since Naruto had a firm grip on her thighs. His tongue traveled over the silken petals of her pussy while collecting her honey, before it began diving deep into her in search of more. She moaned loudly as her hands clutched at the comforter beneath her, before she sat up and buried her hands in his hair when he found a particular sensitive bundle of nerves. Her body began to produce even more of her nectar which drove Naruto to work harder to drink it all in causing her to fall back as she fought not to cum. But, her body knew what it wanted so unconsciously she began pushing her twat harder against his chin trying to increase the pleasure that she was feeling. Her eyes opened widely when she exploded into a world of pleasure, and she cried out while her body shivered in gratification.

When she became aware of her surroundings again, she mewed softly as Naruto was still licking her now extremely sensitive folds. Her hands sought out his cheeks and she urged him to climb up her body. He did so happily and he sealed his lips to hers while their tongues danced around each other. She was quite aware of how hard he was as his cock was trapped between them. Eager for it to be buried deep inside her, she pushed him back to create some space, although her lips never left his. Then working by touch, she ran her hand down his chest and stomach until she reached her destination. He moaned into her mouth from her stroking him several times before guiding him to her entrance. It was her turn to moan once he made contact and slowly began to push inside her. When he was fully inside, she couldn't help but wrap her legs around him locking her ankles behind the small of his back.

He began moving and she couldn't help noticing how different it felt to be connected to him this time. She felt it could partially be due to the location, but suspected the majority of it was due to what the location represented. Which was that for the time being, no one existed but her. She had heard some of the other women mention such feelings in the weeks since become one of Naruto's lovers, but admitted she hadn't exactly felt the same thing. But that naturally was due to his quickly seducing several women in Suna shortly after her entry into the network of his lovers, not to mention Yoshino Nara. Since that period, she had gotten to know him better, as he had her, but she really hadn't felt a feeling of exclusiveness to him.

Yet, now with him moving inside her while staring into her eyes, and the promise that for the time being they would be left alone. Kurenai was feeling it hard, and wanted to feel it harder so moaned, "Gods yes, you feel so good inside me, but give me more."

Naruto leaned back to get on his knees and gripping her hips began to pound her flesh. She cried out as she used her locked ankles to urge him to move even harder and faster. Naruto groaned as she also squeezed her cunt around him causing him to say, "Fuck you've gotten so damn tight."

Kurenai moaned happily hearing that and it grew louder as he pulled her up so that he could suck on her tits while he bodily lifted her up and down his shaft. She wrapped her arms around his head to pull him tighter into her bosom. He stopped moving her with just his strength forcing her to put her feet down on the bed so she could begin moving herself. She moaned contently as she did so and soon began to grow louder as her lover reached behind her to begin teasing the rosebud of her anus. He then slipped his middle finger inside her and began pushing it in and out in time with his cock which he began moving to meet her downward thrusts.

Kurenai began to shake her head back and forth as she leaned back. She ended with her head back on the bed as her grip on her lover grew too weak to maintain as if the pleasure building inside her was sapping her strength. Naruto withdrew his finger from her anus as he began to concentrate on just pounding her snatch, which she encouraged with her cries growing louder. She tensed and her legs shot up in the air to wrap around him again in order to pull his dick all the way inside her as she shouted, "Oh shit… I'm cumming so…Fuck!"

Naruto didn't need her words to confirm that as her pussy milked him for all he was worth, which he gladly provided. Kurenai felt the heat flooding into her womb which caused her to sigh in contentment as soon as her wave of pleasure finished crashing over her. Naruto collapsed on top as his climax faded into memory, and to Kurenai his weight felt reassuringly good causing her to wrap her arms loosely around him. He pulled back enough to stare into her eyes while saying, "I'm sorry for the delay in giving you a proper welcoming to my Family."

Kurenai smiled at him as she could definitely feel the same level of oneness the other women claimed to as she replied, "Better late than never. But, I hope you don't have any plans as I feel I'm due some extra compensation for making me wait so long."

Naruto chuckled and began moving inside her again as his dick hadn't faded in the least. Staring into her eyes he said, "I'm yours for as long as you need."

Although she wasn't sure that she could necessarily claim to love him, Kurenai was definitely finding it easier to picture Naruto as a man that she could someday claim owned her heart. Especially as he again began showing her body that he already held the keys to satisfying it.

 ****************************

Konan wilted internally when the Raikage said about her proposal, "Surely you must be jesting."

Looking around the room she knew she had allies in both Yugito and Mabui. But, in regards to those that actually held power in Kumo's political hierarchy, they would be able to provide little more than quiet support to her.

Although, Yugito proved she wasn't going to be content with providing just silent support as she actually had been rather pleased when Konan informed her that she wanted her for her new Akatsuki. "Lord Raikage, what Lady Konan has suggested actually has merit if you will just give her a chance to explain."

Ay turned his gaze towards the woman he believed still hosted the Two Tailed Cat. He couldn't exactly say he was pleased by his decision to allow the woman to attend the meeting, since it did put him in a somewhat awkward position. Particularly as if she had not been there, he likely would have simply told Konan to go to hell. But, with Yugito's presence he found he needed to be more diplomatic with some of the reasons behind his refusal. Especially as they were in regards to her status as a jinchuriki. As such he was glad when his oldest advisor Darui replied, "Lady Yugito, please keep in mind not too long ago this woman would have attempted to kidnap you in an effort to extract the Two-Tails. Now she is asking that we simply hand you over."

Konan didn't frown at the man's words, although she did feel a sense of shame and guilt at how Akatsuki behaved in the past. But, hoping the group that she was hoping to assemble would help return it to the original path that it had been created for, she countered, "I do not believe there are many in this room that have not taken actions they may have come to regret. My hope to reestablish Akatsuki as a force for good is a way for me to make amends for my and its past wrongs. Was your admitting to having a hand in the attempted abduction of Hinata Hyuuga not your attempting to do the same thing."

Ay quickly countered, "Hardly. My hand was forced, and my admitting to that was to save the lives of my shinobi who had acted rashly. But, do not confuse that with any regret about the decision on my part. I'm disappointed it failed and cost me a brave and loyal warrior. But, I would have made that decision again and again if I believed it had a chance to succeed as it was to increase Kumogakure's power."

Ay frowned since although he wasn't too shocked by Konan's obviously disappointment. Both Mabui and Yugito also seemed rather disturbed by his response. He couldn't help feeling that he had damaged his esteem in both their eyes.

Still handing over a jinchuriki to maintain it would be foolish in his eyes, which the head of his Anbu stated by saying, "You say that you desire peace, and that is what this new Akatsuki will be working for. Yet, it seems to me that you are hoping to do so using the same model as the previous incarnation. Ten S-Class Shinobi is a force that can shake even one of the major shinobi villages. More to the point, you are asking us to supply one of our two jinchuriki, effectively asking us to cut our own strength in the process."

"Might I point out that Konoha had no issue with allowing Fu to join," Konan countered calmly.

The Kumogakure Anbu Head Captain Tosen shrugged as he stated, "Konoha's claim to the Seven Tails was tenuous to begin with. It also was the cause for the rift between Taki and the Leaf, and what drove Waterfall into an alliance with Iwa. An alliance that seems to be deteriorating from our intelligence sources. Konoha letting the Seven Tails join your group could be seen as a step to normalizing relations with Waterfall. It had originally belonged to a minor village."

"She," Yugito said angrily stressing the pronoun, "was betrayed by Taki to Tobi's Akatsuki. She was saved by Konoha just like me. I, at least had a home that wanted to see me returned."

Konan saw an opportunity to seize an advantage in the exchange, but due to it possibly resulting in hurting Yugito's feelings refrained from doing so. She could see that Mabui also saw it as well, which was that her status as a stable jinchuriki made her an extremely important military asset. Konan couldn't say that Ay didn't care for her as a person, but it was apparent to her that he and his advisors valued her far more as that asset then as a person. She wasn't too surprised Yugito didn't see it since she had never had a truly normal childhood, but whereas a normal shinobi would be allowed to retire someday. In many ways, she was as trapped as the Bijuu she once housed had been. She just hadn't noticed the bars yet. Not wanting to be the one to show them to her just to benefit, she said, "Fu's status notwithstanding. Kumo was the only major shinobi village not to be a part of the previous group. I wanted Lady Yugito to join because I hoped it would send a powerful message that this new Akatsuki exists with the Alliance's blessing. I have received it from both Konoha and Suna, and while I will proceed without it from you. Considering Kumo's current prosperity is a direct result of Konoha forgiving your past actions whether you desired it or not, surely you can see the… political advantages to being perceived as being just as forgiving."

Ay studied the stoic woman's face for a moment before stating, "I do not deny the Alliance has been beneficial. Yet, even though we have agreed to pool resources. Do not misconstrue that as being willing to put ourselves at a tactical disadvantage to maintain appearances. Furthermore, you have even stated this new Akatsuki will act as a monitor against and for members of the Alliance."

Konan did let some concern appear on her face while saying, "If that concerns you then one would think that you have something to hide."

"Of course I do," Ay said dismissively, "Just as I imagine that Konoha and Suna do. Not to mention yourself since you have been attempting to suppress the knowledge that a group has come into being looking to avenge those killed by Pain when he seized control from Hanzo the Salamander."

Konan didn't react since the primary reason she had wanted to suppress that knowledge was to prevent Naruto from learning about it. An effort that she had learned had recently failed due in part to Ino getting the information out of Fuyou at Yoshino's behest. Naturally, the pair had alerted Naruto, who had spoken to her about it, but she had insisted that it was an issue that she needed to handle on her own.

He had shared with her the knowledge that Yoshino believed a third party may now be aiding the group calling themselves The Salamander Resistance. Konan had suspected as much already since the group had become more brazen recently. Although not yet in a particularly violent manner at the moment since it targeted infrastructure systems to prove it could and to be a nuisance. She attributed it to the fact that they claimed her rule was invalid due to how it came about, and were thus hoping to get the citizens on their side. Which would be difficult if they proceeded to butcher the very people they wanted to supposedly liberate from her governance. Because of this, Konan hoped that they could be reasoned with and to that end had tried several times to open negotiations with them. To date, those efforts had failed, but she remained hopeful.

Konan held back a frown as she was worried that perhaps Kumogakure was aiding her detractors, especially as Ay had made it abundantly clear he shared the same opinion as the rebel group in regards to her rule. She let the idea fade as she knew it was discourteous to Naruto's lovers who called Kumo home. She didn't doubt the majority of them would share that knowledge with him, if not her directly. Granted, the Raikage might be keeping the knowledge secret to all but a few individuals, similarly to when he had plotted against the Hyuuga. But, despite some of what the meeting had revealed about his views, she didn't think he would directly act against a member of the Alliance due to the blowback it would cause if such a thing was discovered.

But, her own issues back home notwithstanding, she feared what the minor admittance meant for the Alliance as a whole. She naturally knew that governments had secrets that at times they needed to keep. Ay was counting on that fact being universal in order to explain his concerns about a new Akatsuki possibly uncovering those secrets. But, she felt this was particularly telling, which led her to believe the secrets Kumo might be keeping were exactly the kind that she wanted her Akatsuki to uncover. Pointing this out she said, "I'm sure they do. But, I do not believe their agreeing with my reforming Akatsuki is simply because they believe they are too smart to be caught should those secrets extend outside of their territories."

She could see her statement aggravated the Raikage as he heatedly countered, "Kumo has no interest in toying with pathetic minor countries such as you or our neighbors. To be honest, I fail to see why Suna and Konoha even bothered including you in the Alliance. You're nothing but a terrorist given validation because your government is now more supportive of Konoha and Suna then the one you replaced. Just because they have forgiven you doesn't mean the blood you spilled to get to where you are, has been washed away. You seek to act as the judge of us, well then who sits in judgement of you?"

Konan couldn't deny much of what the Raikage said rang true. Knowing he wasn't going to relent she stood to reply, "You are right that I was a criminal and a terrorist. I've killed innocents to try to bring about my desires, and one of my potential victims is even here with us. But, you are mistaken about one thing. I do not seek to pass judgement, only to insure that all the people of the continent are protected from those who would harm them for their own selfish goals. From people like who I was, and who I fear you still are. You may mask your greed behind acting for Kumo's betterment. But, when all is said and done since you are the one in power are you not simply acting for yourself."

Ay smashed the table before him while shooting to his feet as he said dangerously, "You had best get out before I truly lose my cool."

Konan inclined her head, and began heading for the door. She stopped upon reaching the door to look over her shoulder while she said, "I will leave a spot open in Akatsuki for you Lady Yugito."

"Don't bother," Ay said angrily.

Konan remained calm as she stated, "I wasn't addressing you. In case it missed your attention, joining Akatsuki is something she desires. Therefore, I will respond to that wish by keeping the spot I intended for her open."

Ay's jaw tightened as he refrained from attacking the woman Forgetting his audience though he said heatedly, "You're more insane now than when you tried to take the Bijuu by force if you think that I'll just hand the two-tails over to you."

Konan met the man's angry glare and simply stated, "I never once asked for the two-tails. I requested Yugito Nii be allowed to join."

"They are one and the same," Ay said quickly.

Konan could see Yugito looked betrayed by the Raikage's statement. The Blue-Haired woman immediately regretted not leaving instead of goading the man as she realized she had unintentionally brought about the very matter that she had refused to comment on previously.

Yugito's voice was tinged with bitterness as she said, "I'm not just the Bijuu I carry, and I wish to aid Konan's Akatsuki in helping maintain the…"

"Don't be naïve," Ay said still angry, but in a softer voice as he was addressing his subordinate. "This woman doesn't see you as anything but the jinchuriki of…"

"You don't understand a fucking thing," Yugito said shocking all those present. "For years I've been this village's good little jinchuriki. Even more so then the man you claim to see as a brother since he routinely takes off for his own reasons. This is something I want to do for me, and you're saying no because you can't separate me from the Two-Tails."

"I'm saying no, because that is how the world is," Ay said his voice losing the softer tone it had contained. "You can decry it as being unfair, but you represent a source of power that others covet. I'm keeping you in the village to protect you."

"No you're not," Yugito said angrily, "At least those that would target me are upfront about what they desire. You are just…"

"One more word and I'll have you shipped off to the same island Bee is staying," Ay said with a tone of finality. Seeing Konan still standing there he said, "I thought you were leaving."

Konan paused as she wanted to apologize to Yugito, but knew she would get a chance later so simply turned to leave. She went to the roof of the building where she turned into a swarm of paper butterflies which began traveling to the Land of Vegetables where she hoped the meeting of the Minor Daimyo that she was attending yielded better results.

 ********************************

"So this is the famous Wall that I've heard so much about."

Yoshino looked up from the file that she had been assembling for the man that had entered her study. The scarred Special Jounin stepped into the room while saying "I hope you don't mind my just barging in. Your son let me in."

"Not at all," the Nara said welcomingly from behind her desk, "I was just finishing up with my current analysts and had planned to swing by your department to collect some new reports."

Ibiki moved from the wall he had been examining, which was a blown up map of the Elemental Countries and which covered the entirety of it. But, was now also covered in post it notes, newspaper articles, and colored strings that connected various towns. He pulled several folders from beneath his arm while saying, "I thought I'd save you the trip."

Yoshino's eyes focused on the folder with some anticipation like a child receiving an unexpected present. "Are those…"

Ibiki nodded while answering, "Here is everything we have been able to dig up on the group that assaulted Kiyomi's mansion to destroy that tablet. It includes the autopsy reports for the two bodies that we were able to secure. I'm afraid it leaves us with more questions than answers though. Plus, it seems like looking further into them will be a dead-end in regards to the Cult, likely why they were used. Provided they are even connected to the incident."

Yoshino accepted the folders and immediately opened the one pertaining to the three attackers while replying, "I hope you don't take offense if I wait to draw my own conclusions."

"Not at all," he said with while turning his attention back to the wall the Nara apparently used to help divine some of the conclusions that she arrived at. At the moment, she hadn't provided him anything overly concrete enough to make him a believer in her supposed ability to Divine future events, or even make connections that others missed. But, he knew she had been disconnected from the world for a while, and that was even before her husband's passing. Looking at the Wall that she was compiling from the data that she absorbed, he was becoming somewhat skeptical since a lot of the data he was seeing seemed rather minor to him. But then again, he preferred direct interrogation to the data mining that was also a part of intelligence work. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see that the kunoichi appeared to be already half way through the packets about the suspected Cult Members. He could tell she wasn't just skimming them as her eyes rapidly traveled over the page in a manner that made it clear that she was reading at an incredible pace. She suddenly stopped as she said, "There appears to be something of value in this report after all. Something we should be able to explore further at least."

Ibiki was curious so moved to the front of her desk and placing his hands on it looked at the file opposite from her. Having read it already, he knew she had stopped at a section where the three Kumo missing-nin and suspected cultists had massacred a club in the Land of Stone. He frowned as he looked at some of the photos of the people that had been murdered, but didn't exactly see how that might provide a lead for them as the massacre had happened several years previously.

Giving the woman a skeptical look he said, "I'm afraid I don't see the connection. What does a massacre several years ago, and by all accounts seems to just be a bar fight that turned exceedingly violent have to do with the attack on Kiyomi's mansion?"

"It isn't a direct connection," Yoshino admitted as she pulled the page from the file. She stapled the sheet to a cork board on an adjacent wall and used a marker to write a number on it. She then pulled a post it note which she placed within the borders of the Land of Stone where she wrote the same number on it. Facing the Head Interrogator, she explained, "That massacre started as a result of those three playing in some sort of battle of the bands. According to a survivor who witnessed the altercation that is believed to have prompted it, he said he overheard one of them saying afterwards that their rivals would be sorry they disrespected the Heavenly Kings."

Ibiki nodded but added, "But he just thought it was the band's name. He ended up leaving early which is the only reason he was able to share the story. He came forward the next day."

"That is right," Yoshino said seeing a greater connection, "But, according to this report there was no band called the Heavenly Kings registered. Instead, the only group that was unaccounted for entered under the name KYS."

"It's a dead end," Ibiki said shrugging his shoulders, "The band name has turned up playing several performances before, but they apparently stopped after the massacre. They likely changed names since the witness's description of them wasn't worth shit in actually describing them, unless you consider matching the woman by her bust size a viable option."

"I actually believe the reason the band hadn't performed is Shermie might have run afoul of Kanji shortly afterwards," Yoshino said but since that wasn't her point she quickly moved on. "No, what I find fascinating is the moniker the Heavenly Kings."

Ibiki suddenly had an epiphany as he said, "You believe there was a fourth member of the band."

"No not quite," The Nara quickly corrected, "But, I can see why you would think that since the Heavenly Kings is an obvious reference to the four gods who watch the four cardinal directions of North, South, East, and West. A lot of groups after all have laid claim to it over the years. There might possibly be a new group in Iwagakure that is set to debut as Jinchuriki Killers who are going to be called that."

"What?" Ibiki said shocked, "Where have you heard that?"

"We'll visit that in a moment," Yoshino said refusing to be sidetracked. "I don't believe they called themselves that as a musical act, but likely in conjunction with activities connected to the Cult. This would mean there was a leader, one that didn't participate in the attack on the village."

"Because he or she knew it was a suicide mission," Ibiki said still wanting to return to Iwa potential planning to field some kind of group they felt could match a jinchuriki.

"Precisely," Yoshino said with an excited nod feeling the thrill that she used to when assembling a puzzle from the data she collected. But, she could see that was as far as Ibiki was going to take it, so added, "I believe this points to some sort of schism within the Cult. One that could potentially be exploited."

"What leads you to believe that?"

Yoshino returned to the desk to collect the rest of the file before flipping to the end which detailed the attack on Kiyomi's mansion. Finding the passage that she wanted she said, "Just before the man named Kurisu used that suicide jutsu, he told Mira that it was his mother that she needed to be concerned about. As such we suspect the Cult of the Moon is behind it due to their reverence of a Holy Mother like figure."

Ibiki nodded, but said, "Still we can't incriminate an entire religion due to the crazed mutterings of one nutjob."

"Agreed," Yoshino said with a nod, "It would quickly be a losing proposition in the realm of public opinion. But, it does lead to the possibility that the Heavenly King title was one they associated with duties to the cult. Sadly, we still have no idea what was on the tablet despite Shiho's best efforts. However, we do know it was something the cult likely did not want us deciphering."

Ibiki felt the need to state, "Let's not forget that all this is merely a supposition at this point. We have no direct evidence the Cult is even involved."

Yoshino was hardly dissuaded as she replied, "Supposition and theories are my stock and trade. The Cult is the most likely culprit, but even if they are innocent. There is a group that did not want us deciphering that tablet. The way the attack was carried out leaves me to believe the powers that be of this group also wanted to eliminate the Heavenly Kings. Most likely due to their indulging in such meaningless slaughter as the one performed in the Land of Stones. However, at least one of the members likely isn't as ruled by his impulses as the other three were, so while they saw the attack on Kiyomi's as an opportunity to engage in some mindless slaughter. He saw it for the trap that it was and remained behind. He can likely claim credit for a job well done, while divesting himself of potential liabilities."

The theory made sense to Ibiki who said, "While I wouldn't exactly call three people capable of holding their own against several tailed beasts a liability. I'm assuming you are referring to idea that if this fourth member does have plans to assume control of the Cult. Then having three allies that will lose their cool over a band competition aren't the best partners to have."

Yoshino inclined her head while saying, "They likely were the very definition of with friends like these then who needs enemies." She returned to her desk and sitting down stared at the Wall for a moment before adding, "Chances are this fourth member is confident that the other three could not be traced back to him as otherwise he wouldn't have let them go in such a brazen manner. But, he can't be sure so there is a chance he is monitoring the village for some signs our looking into them reveals a connection he is unaware of. If we are lucky then we might be able to find some thread that leads to whoever he or she is. Considering the time that has passed since the attack though, such an agent would be extremely difficult to uncover."

"We could try to look through the visitor logs to search for any person or persons that arrived immediately after the attack," Ibiki said figuring he would do so regardless.

"I doubt it will yield anything," Yoshino said with a frown. "If it is an outside agent then I doubt they would be so careless as to sign the logs unless they had a legitimate reason to visit. Sadly, due to the increase trade there are numerous people that would likely appear to be potential agents, but who have perfectly legitimate reasons for visiting. Not to mention this Fourth Member was confident enough to let the others attack the village, and trusted we wouldn't be able to link them to him. He might wish to keep tabs, but isn't going to do so sloppily."

"I'm guessing then you doubt he'll simply bribe someone in my department for information on the investigation," Ibiki asked although he knew the answer.

"Giving us a money trail to follow," Yoshino said sounding just as dismissive of the possibility. "Doubtful. But, despite how careful our Fourth Member may be, there is another potential avenue to find him."

"What is that?" Ibiki said sounding unsure.

"We put pressure on the Cult to give him up to us," Yoshino said confident it could work, although she knew that it was an even harder task to pull off.

Ibiki nodded seeing what the Nara was suggesting as he said, "Clever. You would want to exploit the suspected schism which made the Heavenly Kings expendable. Put enough pressure on the Cult, and those in charge of the faction that wanted to see them eliminated will create a trail right to him, especially if he is leading the opposition. The problem though is…"

"We aren't even truly sure the Cult is behind it," Yoshino said already aware of the primary issue there was with her suggested potential course of action. "If we're wrong, or even if we are right and handle it poorly our enemies can use it against us. At present it is not a method that should be undertaken lightly. The Uchiha Massacre is a prime example of why. Even though they intended to rebel and force everyone to acknowledge their superiority, the village's actions and subsequent cover-up allowed for it to be cast as being just as in the wrong. Despite it acting for the majority of the citizens' benefit." Yoshino leaned back in her chair as she added, "Plus, if we do pressure the Cult it may lead it to question what makes us so sure they are the culprits, or worth investigating. I would be far more concerned of them turning the tables on us to learn what we know as I imagine we might already be infiltrated by members."

Ibiki looked concerned, but couldn't exactly fault her logic as he asked, "I take it you mean they've been here for years."

"Exactly," Yoshino said looking at her wall where she had marked the locations for several of the larger compounds. "This cult sprang up relatively quickly after the Black Kyuubi appeared. But, I believe them when they say they have existed since ancient times. As such, people we wouldn't even suspect might have been secretly practicing this religion."

Ibiki nodded but confused asked, "If that is the case, then why do you believe the Fourth Heavenly King would need to seek someone outside Konoha to keep tabs?"

Yoshino smiled at him before explaining, "Because of your fearsome reputation for one. A person with secrets isn't going to willingly join your department and take the chance for them to be uncovered. Not unless it becomes necessary. The second reason is we can assume the most powerful faction in the Cult would be the one headed by their High Priestess. This is the person our Fourth Member would likely need to depose. Since he is likely from a weaker faction, anyone that has been revering this Moon Goddess in secret is likely loyal to her. I doubt our hidden Heavenly King would reach out to such a person. But, if we could find such a worshipper then we might find the Priestess would instruct them to give up her rival."

"So our Fourth King wouldn't want such a person found either, and wouldn't take a risk in alerting them of his desire to learn what we know," Ibiki said finding his opinion of the Nara quickly rising. "That leaves his needing to contact a third party not associated with him or the Cult. Or, developing an asset of his own completely loyal to him."

"That is what it boils down to," Yoshino said before adding as an afterthought, "Although it might also be a combination of those two choices. He will likely want to create a few cutouts in case this agent is discovered."

Ibiki inclined his head before stating, "I'll inform some of my most trusted subordinates to monitor the local banks for large deposits. If we're lucky, we'll be able to find and flag any suspicious deposits. Then if it is because someone is trying to get them to spy, we can flip them and create a double agent."

Yoshino doubted it would be that easy, but didn't comment since she was aware the Head Interrogator knew that as well. But, it was worth pursuing since one of the greatest blunders a person could commit in the game of counter-intelligence was overestimating the abilities of their opponents. More than one spy had been uncovered because of making a simply mistake that had been noticed. She still felt a need to caution Ibiki about the true danger of the group as she stated, "We can cast our nets in all the usual places, but the greatest tool the cult may employ to create a spy is its own dogma. I know that I don't need remind you that this Cult preaches indulgence in one's desires, and more than one decent person has been led astray by giving into them."

Her cheeks colored as Ibiki chuckled before stating, "I'm assuming you're speaking from personal experience."

Yoshino smiled at the good natured teasing before stating, "I guess I deserved that for lecturing you about something you already know."

Ibiki turned back to the woman's wall and possessed a better understanding of why she viewed such small details as being so important. After all, she had taken a name that he had read and immediately discarded as unimportant to create a rather compelling case. Still, he knew it could all be rubbish, but his gut was telling him the woman was onto something. Therefore, wishing to readdress her belief Iwa was set to unveil a group of its own asked, "Now back to why you believe Iwa is going to unveil some group calling themselves the Four Heavenly Kings."

Yoshino reached for a cup that was on her desk, and pulled a dart from it. She then tossed it at the map and hit one of the post it notes located in Iwa. He read the number it contained and approached the corkboard to find a newspaper article dated after Naruto had interfered in Paradise City. He quickly looked it over to find it said that a civil war had erupted, but had been quelled by Four Shinobi called the Four Heavenly Kings. He turned to face her stating, "Is this some sort of joke article?"

Yoshino shook her head in the negative and then explained, "Hardly, it is proof of the drawbacks of having a state run media. The Land of Earth as you know has a Ministry of Public Communications. It produces everything from the newspapers to the television shows that the public is allowed to view. Naturally, these stories play up how great the government is, while also proclaiming the evils of differing nations."

"Still, I'm not sure why they would expect the citizens of Earth Country to believe this completely fabricated account of Naruto's actions," Ibiki said putting the article back. "It isn't all that hard to find other sources which would detail what actually happened."

"Sure," Yoshino agreed, "Perhaps outside of the Land of Earth. But, they aren't concerned about our civilians knowing the truth. But, that article is a mistake in that it unveils a narrative that was supposed to have happened, but didn't."

Ibiki quickly looked back at the article before stating, "That seems like a pretty foolish mistake to make. How do you completely screw up all the details?"

"That is the downside of having a media which is more for creating narratives, then for reporting the truth," Yoshino said with a shrug. "What I imagined happen was the Ministry was made aware that the powder keg that Paradise City had become was about to explode. Therefore, they had already written the articles of how it resulted in a war which Iwa needed to quell. When creating a narrative, you want to be first with the information in order to shape opinion and thus facts come secondary, if at all. All that was needed to be known to set the gears of the propaganda campaign into motion was that violence had erupted in Paradise City."

Ibiki began to see the chain of events so said, "Then back in the Ministry's headquarters some bureaucrat hears that is what happened, so sends the word to run the articles. But, finds out afterwards that it was Naruto, not Iwa that stepped in." He chuckled as he added, "I imagine that paper-pusher is likely pushing up daisies somewhere."

"Very likely considering how those types of governments tend to deal with such matters," Yoshino replied. "They tend to feel it will motivate others not to make similar mistakes. Naturally, the word was quickly spread not to run the story, but as you can see some papers had already made it to print before it was received. Whether that article was sold at a newsstand, or some enterprising individual realized there was an opportunity to make a quick buck upon hearing of the recall notice I'm not sure. Yet, it did make its way to a black market and I had Hanare purchase it for me."

Ibiki was surprised, and a little amused as he asked, "Really, there is a black market for falsified newspaper articles."

"There is a black market for everything," Yoshino said amused as well, "Although, the one I had been monitoring is for rare or misprinted books and such. A recall notice would definitely insure that any papers which did survive would quickly find their way there."

Curious about the value of assigning a few of his staff to track such things he asked, "Has keeping your eyes open for such occurrences paid off before?"

"Not on the same scale," Yoshino said resuming her reading of the files he had brought. "Generally, it has led me to question certain election results when a paper is so sure one person is going to win, only for the underdog to suddenly pull off an upset. But other than that not so much."

Ibiki nodded, but concerned said, "You don't seem all that worried about Iwa possibly having a group they feel is on par with a jinchuriki."

Yoshino paused in her reading about an unidentified substance that had been discovered in the blood drawn from both bodies. Suspecting it might have been what gave the group the power surge they had displayed as they fought the Bijuu, she wanted to concentrate on it so shifted her focus to Ibiki in order to reply, "It is propaganda so it is hard to gauge if they actually would be. Likely the article was meant to assure the populace that Iwagakure is still more than a match for us despite losing their jinchuriki. What I do find worrisome is that Iwa was working on something of that nature long before Akatsuki came along."

"I'm assuming that you suspect this since researching and testing would take years," Ibiki stated prompting the Nara to incline her head.

"Yes," Yoshino replied letting some small note of unease appear on her face since although she didn't have any actual data on the group. She doubted Iwa would let it be reported their Four Heavenly Kings could handle a jinchuriki unless the village was confident it could. "It likely has to be some sort of augmentation process that has experienced limited success as otherwise they would have mass produced it. The most likely scenario is the four individuals were the strongest successes to date."

"That doesn't mean there won't be more," Ibiki said cautiously.

"That might be true someday down the road," the Nara said calmly as she was confident that it wasn't an easy process or without severe drawbacks if it failed to take hold. "But, I believe the process is somewhat similar to creating a jinchuriki meaning they likely started years ago. Probably with the intention to augment their shinobi in order to support their jinchuriki and give them an edge in the next Shinobi War. Therefore, it is even likely this program started back during the Third Shinobi War." Yoshino picked up the report that she had been working on when he entered, adding, "I go into even more detail in the report I put together. Let me know if you have any questions."

Ibiki realized the woman was inviting him to leave as her attention had already returned to the files that he had brought her, even as she held hers out for him to take. Accepting it, he began to leave her study, and shook his head amazed at how the Nara's mind worked. Still, he wasn't quite sure if anything they discussed would happen, but could definitely see why she had earned the title of The Oracle.

Yoshino was aware that she was alone once more, but was already completely focused on what she was reading. She was concerned that despite having been thoroughly analyzed the substance found in the Kings' bloodwork remained quite unknown. Although confident that it was what had been behind their powerful chakra, she believed it was probable that not just anyone could ingest it in order to gain a chakra power-up. Looking up at her wall, she focused on Iwagakure and felt some concern that it wasn't a coincidence that they were set to unveil a group that bore the same name as those that had invaded Konoha.

Yet, she quickly dismissed the possibility that there was a link since Iwa had intended to reveal their group almost a year before the suspected cultists had showed up in Konoha. Thus eliminating the possibility that the name being shared by the Iwa group was due to the Kings being decimated by Naruto and the Bijuu. But, she suddenly stood as she considered the possibility that perhaps the name might be shared due to a similar sense of the Divine being bestowed upon the people of both groups. It would be easy to picture that the Cultists believed that they were ingesting something bestowed by their Holy Mother to give them enhanced abilities. Yet, in Iwagakure she easily pictured that the closest thing to a divine being would be the Bijuu. With the Bijuu being the common link, she believed that whatever process was used in both groups likely originated with the Tailed Beasts in some way. She quickly theorized that the unknown substance in the Cultists' blood, might be similar to the chakra-like flesh that had been ingested by Sora which led to the creation of the Black Kyuubi.

She frowned though as she knew there was currently no way for her to test her theory. The Chakra Flesh that Kazuma had gathered had long since withered away, and to her knowledge there had been no study of it since Konoha had been too busy tending to its dead and defense. Even asking the Bijuu to transform would likely fail to provide any conclusive information, since due to their becoming human their chakra forms had merged with their bodies, and extracting their original forms out of the remaining jinchuriki was impossible for the same reason, except for Bee. She knew quite a few of her fellow Family members would gladly hunt down Sora to extract the Black Kyuubi, but since he was suspected to be in Kabuto's possession she doubted either would turn up unless they wanted to be found. Still, she knew that such matters were a little outside her area of expertise, so would turn over finding a means of testing her theory to those better suited to it.  
 ******************************** *

Toki felt a sense of melancholy as she said to the assembled leaders, "As we haven't been able to come to an agreement, we will have to reconvene this assembly at the agreed upon time next year. On behalf of our host Daimyo Haruna and myself, thank you all for coming and at least being willing to consider the possibility of an alliance."

Many of the minor country leaders inclined their heads politely before they stood to begin to mingle while refreshments were brought into the room. But, she detected a smirk on one of their faces. She focused her gaze on the man prompting it to quickly disappear, and she wished she could show him the distaste that she held for him, but doubted it would be conductive to future negotiations. Not that she felt it would matter even if she did remain civil, since it had been apparent that he had intended to act as a spoiler to forming an alliance from the beginning.

The man was the leader of Stone Country and went by the presumptuous title of President, despite the fact that there hadn't been an election to put him in power. But, he had risen to power during the Third Shinobi War, and deposed the previous Daimyo as he had been about to switch their support from the Land of Earth to Wind during the war. The man who appeared to be in his late forties now was named Vinzer Deling, and had seized on the anger the Daimyo's change in support had brought about as much of the Land of Stone's populace had close ties to the Land of Earth. So while the Daimyo had been willing to switch sides especially as the war had been turning against Iwa at that point, much of the populace had been unwilling too. Vinzer had seized control of the government and then pledged his undying support to Earth Country and turned his soldiers against Suna.

Naturally, they stood very little chance against trained shinobi, but with Iwa being allowed through the Land of Stone unmolested, the many tiny cuts quickly turned into massive bleeding as Suna had to pour more and more resources into taking the Land of Stone to prevent Iwa from gaining a clear route into the Land of Wind. It was also a somewhat unique position to take since most minor countries made life hell for both of the sides using their land for their battleground. The leaders of those countries would often only take a side towards the end where a clear winner was close to being declared so as to hopefully aid in getting the shinobi out of their lands that much sooner. Not to mention, an openly hostile government would quickly be replaced if they supported the wrong side too early and that side lost. She supposed that it could be said that Vinzer had taken a principled stand, and had answered the will of his people. But, from her admittedly few interactions with him outside of the assembly, she was left with the impression that he was an astute opportunist and nothing more. She suspected the most principled thing about him was that he would take any action that he believed benefited him. His support of Earth Country during the war had after all, led to a promotion from a relatively low level commander to leader of an entire country. The Land of Earth had even stipulated in the peace treaty signed to end the Third Shinobi War that he was to remain in power. Konoha and Suna had quickly agreed, since deposing him would likely result in the populace rioting and require an occupation force be left behind. Something no one wanted since everyone had been tired of fighting at that point.

Toki really wished that someone had taken a different stand though, since she was confident the man had been working on the Land of Earth's behalf to insure an alliance of Minor Countries didn't form. She had considered not inviting the Leader of Stone, but felt doing so would be a mistake as Vinzer could then charge that only countries with more favorable leanings to Suna, Konoha, or Kumo had been invited. Not to mention, with her Land of Birds sharing a border with Stone, she knew an alliance meant to stand up to the Land of Earth was pointless if she couldn't get the country along her eastern border to support it since if help was needed in Ame, for example, it would require the minor countries' forces to enter the Land of Wind, whose Daimyo likely wouldn't be too pleased at the notion. She knew Stone not going along wouldn't exactly be a deathblow to her goal of forming a minor country coalition, since as a Shinobi Wielding Nation, Amegakure was also a member of the Alliance Konoha had formed with its fellow Shinobi Villages so could receive help from those nations. But, with the Land of Stone literally forming a wall between that same help from reaching her country and those along The Land of Earth's Western Border where it was looking to expand it had caused most of the minor countries to balk at the idea of joining forces. This was primarily since without Stone's support of a Minor Alliance, the Land of Wind's Daimyo would likely need to give his consent for Amegakure and its allies to send forces through his lands to reach them should Earth turn openly aggressive. Since that included most of the military powers capable of standing up to Iwa, very few Minor Daimyo wanted to get on the Land of Earth's bad side.

She felt an icy stare and she lost her train when she noticed the red veiled gaze of Vizner's ambassador and advisor was staring at her. The woman obscured her face with a red mask that resembled a hawk's beak, but exposed her ample cleavage via the dark almost black purple skin tight dress that she wore. The top half of the dress was covered in black feathers which turned to purple silk shortly after descending past the swell of her breasts, before the material began to lighten as one's eyes traveled down to her feet becoming almost whitish purple at the hem of her dress. Atop her head was a headpiece which was adorned with jewels, while on her back she wore a large golden half circle from which two strips of sheer fabric hung. Compared to the business suit of the man she advised, the woman who was introduced as simply Edea gave off the very air of royalty.

She shivered a little from the woman's gaze, so was appreciative as the warm voice of Shion washed over her. "You shouldn't take it so hard that this first assembly didn't amount to much."

Toki noticed that Edea was quickly making for the exit as if she didn't wish to draw the Priestess's attention. She frowned at the behavior, but it was quickly replaced by a soft smile as she turned towards the woman in charge of the Land of Demons. "I know," she answered although she couldn't completely help having a note or two of disappointment in her voice. "In many ways it was a victory to get all these leaders in a single room."

Her gaze drifted to Koyuki the Daimyo of the Land of Spring, and she smiled as she saw the two Daimyo from Claw and Fang were eagerly chatting with her. She imagined they were looking for spoilers to the rumored sequel to the Make-Out Paradise movie that she had stared in. Toki's gaze drifted to the man standing just behind her, and she felt a warming sensation which started in her loins as Naruto had accompanied her to the meeting due to her usual bodyguard being away. She felt a small tinge of jealousy as she imagined the woman had made the most of it as they traveled from Konoha to Vegetable.

But, she quickly suppressed it due to Koyuki having proved vital in blunting a lot of Vizner's arguments against an alliance. Particularly when he had claimed that the alliance was truthfully simply an Anti-Earth Country Coalition. Toki had been unprepared to blunt such a criticism since it was true in a lot of ways. Yet, Koyuki had interjected that the minor countries that shared a border with Earth Country had a great deal to be concerned about as what happened in Paradise City showed. Not to mention it having annexed The Land of Noodles.

Vizner had tried to counter that she was just bitter over their withdrawing from the deal they had made with her to let her film her new movie in their lands. He had used her placing an embargo on the Land of Earth, and thus cutting them off from all the resources Spring had been providing as his example. Koyuki far from denying it, owned up to it claiming that if she couldn't trust them since they refused to keep their word about something so minor. Then she couldn't believe them about their pledge the resources would only be used to fuel modernization efforts.

The President of Stone had tried to make her sound heartless since he claimed her actions only made life more difficult for the Land of Earth's citizens. Yet, Koyuki had stood her ground and displayed she was a rather shrewd ruler when countering that her concern wasn't to the people of Earth Country, but her own, and if she couldn't trust the resources weren't being used for militaristic purposes it would be foolish of her to continue to supply them to avoid bad press in Earth Country. She further pointed out that it was countries that bordered Earth Country that would be hurt far sooner than her if they were lying.

Vizner, had wanted to continue arguing, but his advisor had placed a calming hand on his arm to pull him back in his seat. She had seen that Koyuki had not only come out the winner, but had reminded the other attendants of the Land of Earth tendency to say one thing, while acting another.

Unfortunately, it had not been enough and eventually Toki saw the best she would be able to achieve was to get the other attendants to agree to discuss the matter again at a later point. She just hoped people wouldn't be more amical to agreeing to band together because Earth Country had annexed a few more territories by then.

Shion nodded at Toki's mention of the victory it had been just to get the others to attend, and added, "Don't forget your getting them to agree to another meeting. It would have taken a miracle to get them to agree to an alliance the first time out. Many of them are probably afraid banding together will put a target on their back, not just from Iwa but other villages as well. A united front stating we will not be the battlegrounds for their wars hampers more than just one village."

The Daimyo of Bird smiled appreciatively to the Priestess while replying, "You're right. But, what good is not poking the bear when it is going to devour you regardless of if it wakes up now or later."

Shion apparently had given the matter such thought before as she had an answer waiting. "Most of them are simply hoping the bear doesn't wake up on their watch. Why act proactively, when there is a chance someone else will inherit the problem? For most it is about enjoying the good life while they can."

Toki sighed and couldn't fault the logic behind the explanation since that indeed seemed to be the case with most of her fellow nobles. Again watching the two from Claw and Fang, she now felt annoyed that with their countries nearly having been tricked into engaging in a war between each other. It seemed their biggest concern was discussing whether a new book series that had come out was the spiritual successor to Make-Out Paradise or not. She saw the Daimyo from Claw waving the first book to come out in the new series, and thought she caught sight of a person that looked just like Naruto on the back cover. The Claw Daimyo handed it to his counterpart from Fang and she saw him say that even his wife had loved it. That seemed to surprise the Fang Daimyo who gave it a harder look, allowing Toki to see the person on the back cover did indeed resemble Naruto, but was obviously female and lacked his whisker marks.

Shion could see that despite her efforts that Toki still seemed rather down about her failure. But, she also saw that Konan appeared disappointed as well, and guessed it was because it was the second such setback to her plan to remake Akatsuki into a force for good. Hoping she would have better luck with cheering up her fellow Family member, she excused herself.

Toki nodded absentmindedly, and watched the priestess approach the current Daimyo of the Land of Rain. Again, she felt a tinge of jealousy, especially as they were joined by the man that Shion and Konan shared. She quickly banished the feeling, since she had chosen not to give herself to the blond man so should have no reason to feel such towards the women that had. But, it proved a little harder to force to the shadowy corners of her mind this time, especially because she could see Naruto's presence seemed to pull the blue-haired woman from her gloomy mood and secretly wished he would do the same for her.

She turned away and paused as her gaze settled on Haruna while she talked to the ruler of Bear Country. She felt her cheeks redden and could tell The Daimyo of Vegetable also seemed to be rather flushed. The reason for Toki's embarrassment, was due to her knowing the nature of the relationship between Haruna and the woman tasked with guarding her Anko. Her gaze drifted to the violet haired special jounin standing just behind her charge, who despite how she normally dressed didn't look out of place dressed in the fine kimono that she wore. Moreover, she knew the woman was quite aware of how to behave in a courtly setting, and had even put on a tea ceremony for the guests that had actually brought one of the more appreciative guests to tears with the grace and poise she had displayed.

Toki did find that a bit hard to reconcile with the woman she had witnessed when she had first arrived to Vegetable. During that first day she and Hanare had gone over many of the arrangements that needed to be made before the other guests arrived. She had noticed that her fellow Daimyo had seemed restless, and at one point had evened gasped out of the blue. She had asked to be excused for a moment, and after several had passed Toki had grown concerned. Especially as the wing of the castle they were in had seemed rather deserted. Deciding to check if Hanare was alright, she had received quite the shock when she found Anko leaning against a wall with her skirt hiked up around her waist, and Hanare kneeling before her with her mouth clamped to the other woman's pussy.

She had been shocked speechless so merely watched while Anko moaned contently and then looked down at the woman stating, "My you're quite eager to please today. I knew my little game would get you all hot and bothered."

Haruna pulled her mouth from Anko's twat although she replaced it with her fingers while she replied, "Please mistress, I can't take much more. C…can you stop it…at least until…we're alone later?"

Anko cradled her toy's face while she answered, "I said I would if you made me cum. You still haven't delivered on your side of the bargain." Haruna nodded, and was about to begin licking her mistress again when the Konoha-nin had noticed her presence. With a pleased glee in her eye, she stated, "It looks like we aren't going to have to sneak around anymore."

Haruna looked over and her eyes grew wide in shock. She was about to pull away, but Anko quickly seized her by the hair to pull her face back between her legs as she commanded, "Finish your task."

Haruna's tongue quickly went to work causing Anko to moan as she ground her muff against the Daimyo's chin, while kneading her tit with her free hand. Toki found her voice again, although still remained rooted in place, "What do you think you are doing to her?"

"Nothing she doesn't want done," Anko replied with a pleasure filled moan, "Isn't that right my Toy?"

Haruna hummed her agreement, causing Anko to hiss and lean forward. She buried both her hands into Haruna's hair as she climaxed and bit her lip to keep from screaming too loudly. She leaned back against the wall, as Haruna pulled way with a dazed expression.

Toki quickly ran to her fellow Daimyo's side and cradled her protectively as she glared up at Anko. She could smell the other woman's scent on Haruna and was surprised when she felt the first signs of arousal. Anko simply smiled at her stating, "Your gaze is making me so fucking wet." She squatted before them and displayed her vagina proudly causing Toki to look away. Anko seized the opportunity to pull Haruna into a kiss, which the Daimyo eagerly responded to. Toki was shocked to see her fellow Daimyo respond so passionately to the kiss so just watched in stunned silence even as her face was inches away. The kunoichi then reached into the folds of Haruna's kimono and pulled a vibrator which glistened from the juices that coated it. It wiggled around until Anko switched it off and then gave it a lick. She smiled widely at Toki before standing and fixing her skirt. Turning away she commanded, "Feel free to explain to her the details my Toy and when you're done come to our playroom."

"Yes mistress," Haruna said obediently.

Toki noticed the fox mark on the back of the woman's neck so said, "You're one of his. Is this how Naruto goes about winning over women? Sexually torturing them until they…"

Toki didn't finish her sentence as Anko turned back with a look which told her doing so would be exceedingly bad for her health. She was about to turn around likely to follow through on the promise contained in her eyes, when Haruna quickly said, "I'll explain to her the truth Mistress."

Anko nodded, and turned away but she heard a muttered, "Fucking cunt had to go and put me in a bad mood after such a good orgasm too."

Haruna had then led Toki back to the room where they had been discussing preparations for the assembly. There the Daimyo of Bird learned about the horrible sexual tortures that Haruna had been subjected to in the past while she was held as a hostage. She also explained that Naruto had rejected her pleas that he become her master during the chaos Sora had caused. Toki had been surprised to say the least figuring that Haruna would present an easy mark for him. Although even with the knowledge that he had a harem, she admitted that she didn't quite see him in the sexual torturer role. Haruna had agreed, and stated that was why he had refused her as he wouldn't be able to provide her with what she needed at the time.

Toki had noted that Haruna indicated it was truth that may no longer reply. After the display she had just saw, Toki wasn't sure how that could be the case. But, admitted that perhaps the world of love wasn't as so clear cut as she had made it sound back when she had rejected Naruto during the Grand Opening Celebration of the Whirling Tides Manor. Particularly since the man that Haruna was conversing with, likely with a vibrating dildo squirming inside her, was a man that had introduced the three women that attended with him as his Three Queens. It wasn't just a title either as the women had each bore him a child.

Still, the women seemed like little more than window decorations in the formal setting as they only spoke when spoken too. Still, she had heard that despite how things appeared in public, he was quite loving with them when away from the spotlight of court. Her eyes drifted to Anko again, who looked over likely sensing her gaze, and gave her lips a seductive lick. Toki blushed since she had apologized to the woman once Haruna had explained the situation. Anko had shrugged at her apology, but didn't indicate that she had accepted it, and ever since then had made a game of making sure she knew exactly how she was torturing Haruna. Doing so now, she showed her a small remote, and then cracked it up a notch. Haruna gasped suddenly prompting the Bear Daimyo to ask if she was alright and the Vegetable Daimyo quickly assured him that she was, but needed some air.

Anko motioned to one of the shinobi guards spread throughout and were former Wandering Ninja. A young teenage girl Toki had been introduced to as Ibuki nodded back and followed the Daimyo out of the room. Anko excused herself as well, but instead approached Toki who asked, "Are you insane? What would you do if she… had came with all these people present?"

The Jounin smiled at her embarrassment before replying, "Probably cum right alongside her. Gods, knowing how close she is making me so horny."

Toki looked over at Naruto, who had looked over concerned when Haruna gasped, but had returned to his conversation with Konan and Shion. The Daimyo asked, "Does Naruto know what you are doing?"

"No," Anko said before playfully adding, "Are you going to tattle on me? My master trusts me. He knows I wouldn't put her in a situation she doesn't want to be in."

Hearing the woman address Naruto as master was something of a surprise the first time she heard it. But now she understood it was Anko's term of endearment for him. Still, she found her own mind tried it on for size as she pictured being on her knees before a nude Naruto and calling him master. She felt a tingle pass through her, and quickly shook it off. Focusing on Anko, she replied, "No, I'm not going to tattle on you."

"Good," the jounin replied, "Then hold this because otherwise I might push her too far and cause a real scene."

Toki stared down at her hand and was shocked that she had been given the remote that Anko had just used. She realized the kunoichi had quickly made herself scarce leaving her conflicted as to what she should do with the device. Suddenly parched, she moved to collect a glass of champagne. She took a sip and turned from the table to notice that Haruna had returned to the room. The Daimyo of Bird watched her, and was surprised when she felt the temptation to tease her with the remote. She cursed Anko suspecting that was the true reason why the woman had given it to her.

She decided she wouldn't play the jounin's game so switched the remote off. Haruna seemed to sag a little, but then after a moment began looking around the room. She found Anko in a corner of the room, who gave her an amused smile and then shook her head. Toki noticed a frown broke out on Haruna's face, until Anko nodded in her direction. The Vegetable Daimyo quickly looked over and Toki could see an almost plaintive need in her face. More than a little surprised, she cranked the remote to the first setting causing a pleased smile to appear on Vegetable Daimyo's lips.

Toki found it excited her a little especially when Haruna turned to the Daimyo from Bear who had wished to resume their conversation. She watched the woman talk and nearly jumped out of her skin as Anko whispered into her ear, "You can't let her get too comfortable. Go ahead give it another bump."

"Here, you do it," Toki said quickly, "I'm not going to play your game." Anko smiled as she accepted the remote and then bumped it up two spots. Haruna flushed almost immediately, but except for a small quiver in her voice didn't sound horrible inconvenienced. The Bird Daimyo frowned as she asked, "What are you trying to prove by all this?"

Anko's eyes drained of their amusement when she faced her and said, "You annoy me. So I seek to make you uncomfortable."

"What…why…what did I do to you?" Toki said shocked as the woman she had offended when she had disrespected Naruto that first day reappeared.

"You did nothing to me," Anko said calmly. "But you insulted my master."

"I… I apologized."

"To me," Anko said with a shrug, "Not to him. Did you think because he didn't hear it, I would let that slide?"

Toki grew angry asking, "What was I supposed to think coming on to such a scene and seeing you are one of his women?"

Anko shook her head with clear disappointment before answering, "How about learning more about the situation before jumping to a conclusion? Just now you proved how little you still understand. You thought you were doing Haruna a favor by turning that toy off. But by now you surely should realize that she is an active participant in my games. That is why I will not let you off with just some halfhearted apology for what you implied. My Master was uncomfortable when I made my desires known, and we both handled the fallout poorly. But where I ran away, he sought to learn more and eventually found a means where we both got what we wanted." Anko moved to step behind her whispering, "You though just look down on that which doesn't fit your view. Take a look at the Daimyo from Bear Country. He has three wives. Shouldn't that disgust you?"

"It isn't for me to judge," Toki said turning back to face the jounin.

"But you do," Anko said clearly looking down on her, "Just as you did my master, despite knowing better of his character, and all because his love life doesn't fit your world view of what a perfect relationship should be."

Anko having said her fill turned to walk away, but stopped as said, "Wait. What can I do to properly apologize for the slight I made against you?"

The Jounin gave her a wicked smile as she said, "You can tell Naruto exactly what you accused him of, and apologize to him. You must tell him everything and spare none of the details." Toki quickly looked distraught at the idea since that was close to the last thing she wanted to do. Anko could sense as much so handed her a folded sheet of paper as she said, "Or, you can follow the directions on this. The choice is yours."

 ****************************

Which was why Toki was now crouched down behind a large outhouse located in a park near the castle with the time approaching midnight. She was peeking through a hole that had been drilled in the back after following the directions Anko had given her, which had detailed how she would sneak out of the castle. She frowned as she wondered if it wouldn't have been better to just admit to Naruto what she had said. But, just as she was considering doing just that the door to the outhouse opened. Toki felt her pulse quicken as she wondered if the person would pick the stall that she had been directed to look through. Sure enough, the woman that had entered did causing her eye to grow wide as she saw Haruna step in.

She wondered why the Daimyo would have entered the men's side since that was where the hole had been placed. She noticed there were similar yet larger holes drilled into the walls of the stall which Haruna seemed to be looking at eagerly. She kept a watch and began to fondle her tits through the halter top that she wore her nipples were already hard due to the chilly night air. One of her hands had just been about to drop to the hem of the short skirt that she wore, when the outhouse door opened again. Haruna obviously grew excited, and then a moment later a dick appeared through one of the holes.

Haruna quickly dropped down to her haunches giving Toki a clear view up her skirt to see that she wasn't wearing any panties. Her fellow Daimyo then quickly leaned forward to begin licking the head of the man's dick. The man groaned, and Haruna began stroking him while she continued to lick the tip. After a moment she took the dick into her mouth and she began to suck it vigorously.

Toki grew wet as she watched the Vegetable Daimyo slide her lips over the man's length while stroking it closer to the wall. Occasionally though she would stop and shake her head a little as she worked to swallow more and more of the man's dick. Toki began to feel a pleasant sensation and realized she was fondling her breasts through the sweatshirt that she had procured to hide her identity during her peeking mission.

She heard the man groan when Haruna swallowed his length completely and he said, "Oh damn miss… you're really good at this."

Haruna didn't respond as she energetically kept sucking, but then the door to the outhouse opened again. She expected the man to quickly pull his dick back through the hole, but instead a second cock appeared from the hole on the opposite side of the stall. Hanare let the first man slip from her lips and turned to the new arrival and immediately took him into her mouth. She didn't forget about the first though as she continued to stroke him, while she began bobbing on the second.

Toki watched and began petting her pussy through the sweat pants that she was wearing. She wondered what it was that Haruna was feeling since it was obvious from her glistening pussy that she was deriving some pleasure from the encounter. She switched back to the original penis she had been pleasuring which appeared to be larger than the new arrival, and began running her tongue underneath the head. The man groaned in pleasure, and the sound reverberated through Toki as well. She began to wonder what the men tasted like since it seemed Haruna quite enjoyed what she was doing. The Vegetable Daimyo then switched back to the second penis giving that man the same mouth action as the first, while her hand continued to keep the first hard.

Toki suddenly felt a hand clamp over her mouth, causing her to want to scream. She didn't though as Anko whispered, "Now this is a surprise. I didn't expect to find you still out her once the fun began, and while playing with yourself to boot." Toki began to flush with embarrassment, but Anko soothed her, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm surprised, but not disappointed. So tell me, is she giving Naruto some great head?"

Toki's eyes grew wide and she felt the urge to resume watching the show hit her hard. But having noticed the two different sizes, she said, "There are two men in there. I wouldn't think he would want to be caught in such a compromised position."

Anko giggled, as she stated, "Well, I didn't tell her that she would be sucking him off right now. He's gone through a change lately and one of the brains back home wanted to see how a woman not bound to him might react to getting a mouthful of his jizz. Which is when I thought up this little game." She then leaned to peek through the hole and pulled back a moment later stating, "He's the larger man, the second is just a henged shadow clone."

She let Toki resume looking through the hole and she saw that Haruna had freed her breasts at some point. The woman had resumed sucking the larger cock which Toki now knew was Naruto, making her want to know all the more what Haruna was feeling. She had to fight back a moan and shivered though as Anko's hands traveled underneath her sweatshirt. She was about to tell the woman to stop but then had to bite her lip to keep from alerting everyone that she was out there as the jounin began playing with her hardened nipples. It felt so much better than when she did it herself, and so desperate to imagine what it was Haruna might get to feel on a nightly basis remained silent.

Haruna began to stand although she continued to suck on Naruto's cock, and hiked up her skirt. She then turned to face the henged clone's dick which she deepthroated to the wall. She then reached back between her legs to begin stroking Naruto, but tried to guide him into her pussy. Immediately, Naruto pulled back until just the tip was visible. Then in a disguised growl although Toki could easily picture it was him said, "S…sorry miss, but the lady that set this up told us we couldn't fuck you."

Anko slipped a hand down into Toki's panties as she whispered, "I'm going to have to punish my little toy. I told her that her pussy was off limits." Toki groaned as the jounin's fingers began rubbing her in a wide circle while she added, "What should I do? Well, I'll first see if she comes clean before deciding on a punishment." Toki squeaked as she bit her lip harder when Anko's middle finger slipped inside her to begin working in and out.

"Fuck my ass please," Haruna said making Toki moan at the idea.

She could hear Naruto wasn't sure that would be an acceptable compromise as he said, "Sorry, I really shouldn't."

Yet, his clone quickly said, "Fuck that guy. Turn that sweet ass to me."

"I really don't think that is acceptable sir," Naruto said obviously stressing over his clone's disobedience.

Anko laughed softly saying, "Karin's going to be happy. We'll be able to see if the Dibble Stick will take hold from anal. Oh, I hope it does. I can have so much fun with that."

Haruna obviously wasn't taking the chance that the clone was going to change its mind so she quickly spun her butt towards him, and impaled her ass on its cock. She also didn't want to see the first man leave as she quickly began sucking on the tip which remained barely visible through the hole. Toki could see that Naruto was obviously conflicted by the fucking sounds he could hear as he seemed to hesitate between pulling out of the hole completely or simply going with it. She imagined he realized there wasn't much he could do, since if he dispelled the clone it would alert Haruna to the truth. Not to mention it would likely seem strange for one man to take such offence at another disregarding a rule when it was apparent the woman in the stall wanted to be fucked, that he would then assault said person.

Either Naruto accepted there wasn't much he could do, or Haruna's tongue circling his cockhead proved to be something not worth being deprived of. As soon like a turtle coming out of its shell he began pushing more and more of his cock back into the hole. Toki watched Haruna spitroast herself as her hands pushed off the wall where she was sucking Naruto to throw herself back into his clone. She would then go forward swallowing his dick all the way before once more pushing away to slide back on the cock in her ass.

Toi meanwhile was finding it hard to concentrate since Anko had added a second finger to join the one already driving her wild. She could feel a climax coming on and knew it would be stronger than anything she had ever given herself. She fought the urge until she saw Haruna pull a hand from the wall to bury it between her thighs. She heard the clone moan, "Damn miss… your ass feels so fucking good. Thank you for this…you're the best."

"You better appreciate it you fucking asshole," Naruto told his clone. "You greedy bastard, you should have just been satisfied with the blowjob. Fuck, your mouth feels incredible… I'm going to come."

Haruna pulled off for a moment telling him, "Blow your loads whenever you want. Wherever you want."

She then began licking the very tip causing Naruto to lose it as he went off, and coated her face in his cum. Haruna quickly swallowed his spewing rod and began swallowing his seed. She cried out around his dick as she began to cum, and squeezed down on the dick in her ass causing the clone to climax as well.

Toki stopped fighting it as the outhouse exploded into moans and groans so came as well. She sagged in Anko's arms when the pleasure ran its course as she heard Naruto say, "Thank you for the gift miss."

The clone also withdrew as Haruna sank to her knees, and apparently Naruto had intercepted his clone as Toki heard it say, "Look now… I know I lost my head back there but…"

She heard the outhouse door open and close, but then heard scuffling outside prompting Toki to ask, "Is he fighting his clone?"

"Probably," Anko answered and then caused Toki to blush as she sucked her juices from the fingers that she had used to pleasure her. "Let's get going," Anko said after hearing a soft puffing which told her the rebellious clone had been dealt with.

"W…what about Haruna?"

Anko smiled as she replied, "Don't worry about her. Naruto will keep watch and make sure she makes it back safely. Besides, she's an expert at getting into and out of the castle without being seen. We don't want either of them knowing our good two shoes got off watching them though, do we?"

Toki certainly didn't so quickly fell into step with the jounin as they eventually made their way to the trail. She was rather self-conscious of the big wet mark on her sweatpants. But after a while doubted anyone would see it as the park was deserted. Finally, after the silence stretched on until it felt uncomfortable she asked, "Am I forgiven now?"

"Sure," Anko said nonchalantly, "I can't stay mad at a woman that lets me finger her to get off while peeking."

"Y…you made me do that," Toki said in embarrassment.

"No, I gave you a choice," Anko corrected. "The option that you selected was only to sneak out of the castle, and peek through that hole until someone arrived. You ultimately let it reach the point that it did."

Toki sighed but admitted, "You're right." They lapsed into silence again until she asked, "Why did you want Haruna to think they were two strangers?"

Anko took a moment to think before answering, "I have my reasons."

"I don't understand; why not tell her it was Naruto? Were you hoping that she'd say no because it wasn't him?"

"Hardly," Anko replied, "As you know she's been with plenty of men. But, I'll admit that I don't want her touched by anyone other than Naruto. I don't like sharing my things."

"What about Naruto? Would he be okay with her being with other men?"

Anko looked at the Daimyo with an amused glint in her eye as she asked, "Why so curious? Has tonight caused our little Daimyo to want to feel his big fat cock in her tight juicy pussy?"

"No…" Toki said but admitted she didn't sound extremely convincing. "I'm just was wondering. It would only be fair that he would allow such a thing."

"I don't imagine he would exactly be thrilled at the idea," Anko said after a moment. "I figure he would think he was underperforming or something so would try ten times harder. But, if it was something a lover truly wanted to explore. I imagine that he would give his consent. He has stated as much in the past."

"I see," Toki said although still extremely confused about what it was she wanted. Still confused about what she witnessed she asked, "What was it about having sex with Haruna that upset Naruto so. If that is your end goal, she wouldn't know she was bound to him."

"Well recently Naruto has experienced a change in his chakra. One of those changes is that when we women bound to him taste his cum, well imagine eating your favorite snack but the experience can actually be orgasmic. Still, the big brains want him to take it easy so made him promise not to take any new lovers."

"And he was okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Anko replied quickly. "He has plenty of women already willing to please him at a moment's notice."

Toki was still surprised which she explained by stating, "I just mean… why would he let you all decide that."

"Um… duh. Because we are in a relationship with him and so we said, "Naruto don't go fucking any new women okay," Anko said like she was explaining something to a child.

"Then why did his clone disobey him?" Toki replied defensively.

"Probably for the same reason you let me finger you in a park, miss goody two shoes" Anko said swinging in front of the Daimyo and bringing her face right in front of hers before adding in a sing song voice, "Because. It. Felt. Good." She then turned away theorizing, "I mean put yourself in its position. It was created to get sucked off by this beautiful woman who wants a nice hard dick in her ass. It probably thought, "Fuck it, I'm only going to get one shot at this so might as well enjoy this moment to the fullest. Plus, I did just say her pussy was off-limits."

Toki supposed she could understand how a person could get caught up in the moment considering what she had just allowed to take place. She sighed at how conflicted the woman had made her feel. But then it dawned on her that, "Wait a minute. Are you telling me that even if I wanted to become one of his lovers I couldn't now?"

"Pretty much," Anko said beginning to walk away again.

"T…that isn't right," Toki said angrily. "Why show me this and then…"

Anko spun around again obviously enjoying the moment as she said, "I didn't show you anything. You decided to stay once you saw what was happening. But aren't you being the little hypocrite right now? Before you rejected him because you didn't want to share. Now you find out we might not be willing to do so any longer and are upset. What happened to love was only meant for two people and all that fluff you threw in his face?"

"I thought we were good now," Toki said disappointedly. "Is this just some game to rub it in my face."

Anko sighed before stating, "Look, I honestly thought you would see what was going on and then run away. If anything has been rubbed in your face, then it is simply because you are now willing to hear things that you automatically dismissed as perverse previously. If you had acted back then things would be different, but because you didn't you're here now kicking yourself."

"I'm not kicking myself," Toki said hoping she sounded like she meant it. "I just don't appreciate the idea that you might be trying to get me to doubt my convictions only to pull the rug out from me."

Anko leaned forward again stating, "You know I'm a trained interrogator right? You were already doubting your convictions and were doing so long before tonight. Do you know why you are? It is because you went back to Bird after your last run in with Naruto and went on a little dating spree. You tried so hard to find the special someone that would prove your belief about love is correct. But, none of those men made you feel that spark that you did when you heard Naruto was going to be at the Whirling Tides Manor before you found out about us other women, did they?"

"No," Toki admitted somewhat dejectedly. She then looked up suddenly asking, "How did you know that? Have you been keeping tabs on me?"

"Naturally," Anko said, "Naruto may trust you, but I had no reason to and so wanted to make sure you aren't a liability. Luckily Bird is just a short hop from Vegetable. Do you know why none of those boys gave you that feeling?" Toki shook her head prompting the Jounin to say, "Because, you already knew where to find it. I believe that is why I'm only in essence preparing Haruna to be one of Naruto's lovers. She experienced that spark as well, but it faded after a time because she came to believe there wasn't a chance for her to live the life that she wanted to with him."

"T…then why wouldn't he make her one of you when she first offered?" Toki asked confused.

"Because a relationship requires both partners get something from it," Anko said smiling softly as she thought of the man she loved. "Master could have claimed me anytime he wanted after I pulled away. But he waited until he knew there was a way for us both to be happy. You heard him with Haruna. He was fucking her mouth for all she was worth, and he was thanking her. Not degrading her, not calling her a slut or a piece of trash. My Master doesn't get off on degrading us. He doesn't want someone to just be a whore to be used for his lusts but an equal partner, and she couldn't be that for him before. But, I believe she can be now."

"Really, after watching her be with what she thought were a couple of strangers. You really believe that?"

Anko smirked before replying, "I've been with my little Toy for over a year now."

"So?"

"So, she knows better than most that I don't like to share my things," Anko said amused as she walked away again. "I might not have come out and told her who she was meeting tonight. But, she's smart enough to know that I'm not going to invite just anyone into my games."

Toki recalled Haruna at the end of the assembly and how she had been disappointed when the vibrator inside her had been switched off. It helped her realize that while Anko might be calling the shots, the two women were in a partnership of sorts. A partnership where Haruna might actually hold most of the power since she could decide what games that she participated in. She also realized that meant that Haruna had been just as culpable in creating the scene that she had walked in on upon first arriving in Vegetable. "You both set me up," Toki said in surprise. "Why?"

Anko smiled stating, "Because, from my watching you I saw that you weren't as content with the decision that you made back in Wave. If you continue to lie to yourself, but can't find that something which makes you happy. Then how long is it until you become bitter that we have it. A bitter jealous woman can become a threat. So, I had you take a long hard look at yourself, and confront your previous conceived truths. That way, if you do reject what we stand for a second time, at least you aren't just theorizing on what you are missing out on."

"What does it matter if he is done taking lovers?"

Anko saddled up close to Toki throwing an arm over her shoulder as she whispered, "This freeze is only temporary. So take the time to think on it more, maybe see if you can find that spark from a more conventional means if that is what you truly want. That way the next time we get together like this, you'll know what it is that you truly want."

Toki nodded and they quickly made their way back to the castle. She quickly cleaned up and was about to dress in her nightwear but decided to forgo it. She felt a little strange slipping into the bed while completely nude, but enjoyed the way the silken sheets seemed to hug her intimately. Still, despite quickly falling asleep it was somewhat unrestful. Particularly as her dream started out more as a replay of the night except instead of being a spectator, she was the one in the bathroom stall and there were decidedly more than two holes for a dick to occupy. Still far from being overwhelmed or disgusted the Toki in her dreams eagerly set about pleasing them especially as they all belonged to the same man.

 ******************************** *  
Yuugao was attending a New Year's Eve charity event with a couple of hours till the ball drop at Midnight and was being held at the Seventh Heaven Bar. The goal of it was to raise money for the Konoha Orphanage and had been organized by Tsubaki, Ibara's close friend, and current Speaker of the Civilian Council. Normally, Yuugao wouldn't attend such an event, even though she felt it was giving to a worthy cause. But, what had prompted her not to just write a check was how they planned to raise the money. She let a soft smirk appear on her lips as Naruto walked by in a similar getup to the one he wore down in Club N. Granted, it didn't show off his impressive kunoichi tamer. Not to mention he was dressed more as a waiter with black pants, and a white button down shirt with a black vest and bow tie completing the outfit.

A bell suddenly rung, and Tsubaki announced, "With a generous donation of seven hundred ryo the next dance with Kiba Inuzuka will go to Lady Jun."

Yuugao watched Kiba, who had been in the process of being teased by one of his lovers Yuffie about his being dressed as a waiter, look over to see a stunning attractive woman take the chip maker which denoted that she would get the dance when next slow song played. She felt a sense of amusement as Yuffie's face quickly shifted to annoyance, especially since Kiba had actually been one of the more popular male dance partners that could be had that evening. She imagined the Taki-nin was actually growing rather jealous at all the attention the Inuzuka was receiving.

But, she hadn't purchased a dance with him herself since she knew there was a bigger prize to be bid on later. Tsubaki reminded everyone of that by stating, "Don't forget, these dances are to just help get you in the mood to throw down the big money later to help ring in the New Year the right way by helping the Konoha Orphanage and to receive a kiss from our gracious volunteers."

Yuugao wondered if perhaps the reason Kiba was so popular was because the women figured that with two lovers already that they might receive more than a kiss from him. At the very least she suspected that a few of the women were using the opportunity to gage if they could figure out what made the two women willing to share him. Another Inuzuka was in attendance with much the same appeal but he was actually the third most popular dance partner thus far.

Koreshige looked up as Naruto brought a woman a drink near him before chatting amicably with her, and then quickly moving on since he was taking the waiter duties the volunteers were expected to perform more seriously. Yuugao could see the Bald Inuzuka stiffened slight as he likely fought back the desire to attack him. His gaze then traveled to Hana, who had waved Naruto down for a refill, and was attending the event in place of her mother. She had also purchased several dances with Naruto already, and had simply told Koreshige to fuck off when he had tried to approach her. Still, the muscular man was quite popular, and Yuugao didn't doubt the woman that bid to win his company would spend the night being mounted by him.

She smiled softly while she watched the second most popular male volunteer spending time with his lover. Hanare was likely quite aware that when the bidding started some serious cash would probably be thrown around, meaning she might not get her New Year's Kiss. But, she seemed resigned to that fact especially since it was for a good cause. Although she cautioned, Kakashi, "Remember, only through the mask." Kakashi gave his lover a smile which was reflected in his lone visible eye, and she imagined he was teasing her that her jealousy made her cute.

Her attention shifted to the bar, and she focused on the woman sponsoring the event. Tsubaki was still an unknown in terms to whether she was a potential obstacle to the Family's Ambition. The Anbu Captain knew it was a possibility since after looking into her, much of the financial backing for her council run came from interests that were opposed to what the Family hoped to achieve. Such as the Main Family of the Hyuuga Clan. Yet, despite having assumed her new responsibilities for several months, outside of a few bills that favored certain unions by giving them preferential treatment in the bidding for civilian government contracts getting through the council that she ran. Nothing earth shattering had appeared yet. Although, she had tried to put some political pressure on Tsunade to sign them. Naturally it didn't work as the Hokage vetoed them under the belief that the contracts should be awarded based on merit, and not the political connections of the various councilors' union backers. As the Hyuuga were pretty deeply connected to those unions as well, especially in the ports along the Land of Fire's Eastern Coast, it meant the Hyuuga would be a headache unless Hinata assumed control.

With the possibility of them being a threat, Yuugao naturally looked into Tsubaki, whom she believed might become their mouthpiece in the Civilian Council. She hated to admit that she didn't find much that would point to her being some corrupt politician. Although, she did have to balance doing what she felt was best for the village, with doing what her backers thought was best for them. Yuugao did find that to be a fault in the political process since if a politician handed out favors for cash to just some schmo of the street he'd be branded as corrupt and thrown in jail. Yet, get a group of rich celebrities or business members to give them cash as a campaign contribution for the same thing and that is treated as perfectly acceptable. Yuugao would much prefer politicians earn their positions the same way that Chunin did. First give them a test to weed out the gutless and the morons, and then throw them in the forest of death for a week. Then whoever emerges alive could enter the final stage where they punch each other in the face repeated for the amusement of the crowd until only the best remained.

Tsubaki as a former kunoichi at least went through that process once. So Yuugao ranked her just above the average civilian politician. But, only just above. The reason for her having such a low estimate despite having achieved the rank of Chunin was sitting at the bar several spots down. Taji was calmly chatting with Ibara, and despite being former best friends with Tsubaki had not spoken to her outside of exchanging a few pleasantries earlier in the evening.

The Anbu Captain suspected it was because Taji felt that Tsubaki had used the tragedy that had befallen her to swoop in and steal her fiancé. A conclusion that Yuugao felt was more accurate than not. But even if Tsubaki hadn't set out to purposefully use Taji falling into a coma as an opportunity to seduce her current husband. That the two were married so shortly after Kiyomi's attack on the village, did show that the two in question were perhaps ruled by their desires when it came to their decision making.

Yuugao was of the opinion that Taji now believed that she had ended up in the better place having not married Iyashi. Particularly as the man wasn't even attending his wife's event to support her, although Tsubaki was claiming that he had a late shift at the hospital. But, also because she had come to feel Naruto was a big improvement in every way that mattered. Yuugao also suspected it was because of the constant rumors of affairs that surrounded Tsubaki's husband, but she hadn't bothered to verify if they were true since doing so would make her feel like a sleazebag detective. But, if the women became a threat she didn't doubt the husband would be a weak point that could be exploited.

The Anbu Captain looked to the dance floor as Tsubaki announced a slow dance was next. She smiled as Komachi traded in her chip to begin a slow dance with Naruto. She doubted very many of those present realized the woman was her second-in-command without her mask on.

Yuugao shifted her gaze back to Taji and saw her watching them dance as well. Having kept the woman on her squad under the code name of Ivy. Yuugao had gotten to know her pretty well, and didn't doubt in time her chakra would shift into the red to join her second in command's. She hadn't been too shocked to learn Komachi had started out in the red. She felt that the primary downside to Danzou's Root training was that if one of his agents did begin to feel emotion, it all but guaranteed they would feel them deeply.

She knew that in regards to Naruto's early lovers she was an anomaly, since of the first ten women she was the lone green among a sea of red. She didn't understand it entirely herself, since she knew she cared deeply for him, as shown due to how she had reacted quite extremely after she had learned that he had been targeted in Vegetable. Yet, there also seemed to be this invisible wall that she just couldn't surmount to enter into the red chakra range. She didn't let it bother her, but didn't believe just the passage of time was the key. Instead, she simply resolved to enjoy her time as Naruto's lover, and would admit that one reason she didn't wish to look at the matter too deeply was because the answer laid in some dark corner of her soul. The part of it that had delighted in raiding the bounty offices, and cutting down those that resisted in her quest to find out who had targeted her lover.

Keeping true to her resolve not to travel down the avenues those type of thoughts led to, she returned her focus to Taji to see her talking with Toka. She looked over at the clock as the slow dance was coming to an end and aware that the final bidding was going to begin stood to approach the two women. Stepping between them she said, "Taji, I have a team building exercise planned for tonight. I'd like you to collect Komachi and head to my apartment until I arrive."

Obviously surprised Taji nodded as she accepted the order, "Yes Captain."

Toka shook her head while Taji moved to inform Komachi of their orders. "And people say I'm strict."

Yuugao smiled, but replied, "Team building exercises are important. Perhaps you'd like to join. I fully intend to recruit you, provided you pass the exams."

Toka looked intrigued, and after a moment of thought said, "That sounds rather interesting. I think I'll have to check this out."

She set her glass down and left, leaving Yuugao alone at the bar as Tsubaki announced. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time for the final bids of the night. We have just over an hour to go until midnight so I hope you haven't emptied your wallets already." The crowd chuckled good naturedly before she announced, "Okay, the first up would be the lovely Mirajane Strauss."

Mira stepped up onto the platform and almost immediately people began bidding for the right to receive a New Year's Kiss from her. Yuugao wasn't surprised as Ibara's newest waitress was rather beloved by all the regular customers, with the new ones for the night likely being charmed by her as well. She imagined that Naruto had scored quite a few bonus points with all the Bijuu, when he had supported the woman in her desire to work at the bar. Yuugao knew Kiyomi had not been pleased that her sister wanted to bust tables, rather than help secure the Gold Shipments that was the company's largest revenue source. Yet, the Red Headed Bijuu had relented when Naruto had stated if that was what she wanted to do, then they should support her. Granted, the sour and temperamental woman Mira had been had begun to fade after her near death experience with the group that had attacked the mansion. But, the Anbu Captain suspected that Naruto's support of her desire, even though it could be considered a setback was the reason for the happy and kind woman that worked at the bar. She even seemed a little humbled by the energetic bidding that was taking place for her.

It began to wind down, and some man Yuugao hadn't noticed through all her scans of the bar ended up being who won the bid. The next to go up was Kukaku Shiba, who Yuugao figured would be another person to reward the person that bid for her with more than a kiss. She had promptly entered the competition after she had heard Mira had enrolled, and she likely had wanted to compete figuring she'd bring in the higher asking price. The bidding proved to be a little less enthusiastic which the Anbu Captain attributed to Mira's attitude winning over more people than just her looks. Still, considering Kukau's tendency to frequent Seventh Heaven and on more than one occasion going home with some of the patrons to have a good time. The amount being offered for her were much higher. When the final bid was called, and she had passed the amount Mira collected Kukaku had looked at her sister rather smugly.

Yet, Mira had simply given her a bright and cheerful smile which only communicated her sincerity in being happy for her sister. Yuugao could tell a bit of the enjoyment Kukaku had felt had been drained from not annoying Mira with her supposed superiority. Yuugao shook her head at the Bijuu dynamics on display, and wondered if the Four Tails even realized the men that bid for her had likely done so expecting she would put out, while those that had bid for her sister genuinely wanted to spend time with her while expecting much less.

A few other women went on the bidding block, but most were won by the husbands or boyfriends. None of Naruto's lovers in attendance had offered themselves up since while quite understanding of why he was participating most had made plans to spend the night with K-clone in most cases.

The men were up next, and were ranked by the number of chips they had collected from slow dances like their female counterparts. A minor bidding war had erupted for Kiba as he was announced surprising the Inuzuka, especially as Yuffie continuously raised whoever bid for him. Aeris watched on amused, and didn't seem perturbed until the last woman Kiba had danced with managed to outbid Yuffie. However, there turned out to be a slight issue as the woman apparently had misplaced her purse so couldn't honor her bid, and when it didn't turn up the winning bid was awarded to Yuffie. The two Taki-nin quickly collected their lover, and left. But not before Yuffie stuffed the woman's pursue into her jacket hanging by the exit.

There was a similar bidding war for Kakashi, but Hanare managed to outbid her stiff competition although it had taken bartering with Ibara to make use of her tip jar. She quickly stripped him of the vest claiming he was done working for the night. A chorus of laughs floated through the room when Tsunade called out that he was actually just likely to begin working up a sweat. The way Hanare's cheeks colored left little doubt the Hokage had nailed it.

Yuugao wasn't surprised that Koreshige garnered the same kind of bids that Kukaku had earlier. She doubted the Inuzuka hadn't made it known that he would gladly bed whoever won him for the night. The Anbu Captain had also noticed that he seemed to favor women who appeared politically connected even favoring Tsubaki as he worked the room, making her suspect that he was setting his eyes on sights bigger than his clan. He obviously was pleased when his bids began to pass those of Kakashi and Kiba, obviously due to the type of women he had chatted up. Even he seemed surprised though when as two of the last bidders were going back and forth a woman with violet-red hair called from the back, "One million ryo."

Naturally very few people had that kind of money to burn so it was quickly decided that she was the winner. Yuugao recognized her mainly due to it being a part of her job. Running over what she knew of her, she recalled her name was Oboro and that she was the head of the Oboro Forbearance Company. Her company had been one of the primary reasons revenue from the shipments the Great Tree Shipping Company received had been declining. Her company wasn't a shipping company exactly, instead she traded in providing security for the shipments. So, while a customer might select the Great Tree Shipping Company to transport the goods, they would then higher Oboro to provide the men to guard it. As a result, Karin couldn't make a premium on those shipments since she was just providing the wagon, oxen, and a few hands to guide them. That coupled with the costs of renovating the port in Wave was quickly drying up the company's cash on hand. It wasn't a major concern yet, although Yuugao had heard it was putting their chances of securing a port in the Land of Rice Paddies in jeopardy.

Koreshige moved to thank the woman that purchased him as Naruto took his place on stage, although Yuugao recognized a clone of her lover when she saw one. There were quite a few bids for him as well, but with his dating Ayame, who was running her stand, his bids were mainly from those maybe looking to spend a little time with the Hero of the Leaf. Yuugao then slipped away to the bathroom, and slipped out the window before henging herself to run into the bar just as the bidding was running down. She shouted out a hefty amount over the last bid, and looking out of breath and henged as Ayame, she wasn't surprised anyone was willing to counter her. She collected her "prize," and told him to meet at her apartment before shouting she needed to get back to her stand. Getting a few blocks away she dropped the act, and headed home to begin her team building exercise.

 ****************************

Mira felt a chill from the December air so pulled her jacket around her a little tighter. She smiled at the man that bid for her and as they walked by the river said, "Thank you for agreeing to help me."

"No problem," the man replied, "Still, why didn't you just tell Ibara when she asked that you didn't want to?"

"She was so nice to give me this job so I didn't want to disappoint her," the Six Tails replied. "But, I didn't want to just trade away my first kiss either, even if it was for a good cause."

Her bidder smiled, and then handed her a pouch stating, "Well here is your money back. Like you said, it was for a good cause so I couldn't have you spending money on yourself when you already were volunteering."

Mira was surprised but said, "But, you were also volunteering and even spent more than I gave you. I didn't think so many people would bid for me."

Her bidder chuckled stating, "Ibara has said her business has doubled since hiring you on. Considering it did likewise after hiring Tifa, she's thinking about expanding. So you have quite a few eager fans."

"Still you didn't have to spend so much." Mira said looking away and feeling guilty

Her bidder dropped his henge revealing him to be Naruto and he reached out to cup her cheek to make her look at him. Giving her a warm smile he said, "You obviously were stressing out over this, and I wanted to help."

Mira saw his smile turned into the kind he wore when thinking of his lovers. He focused back on her stating, "I'm sorry I can't stay. The clone I left behind just let me know who won me for the night. "Happy New Year, Mira."

The Bijuu surged forward and planted her lips to his. Although she would have liked it to deepen, she understood why it didn't, so pulled away. She smiled softly stating, "I owed you a kiss."

Naruto was stunned and a little confused considering her stated reason for needing his help. But, before he could ask for an explanation she leapt over the railing and transformed into her Satan Soul Form and glided over the water before surging up into the night sky. She could still feel his warmth against her lips and felt as if she would fly even without wings. Aware of the human tradition to make resolutions for the coming year, she intended to become his lover before the year was out.

 ****************************

Naruto arrived at Yuugao's apartment door still a little surprised and deeply touched from receiving Mira's first kiss. He was about to knock on the door, but it opened to reveal Yuugao wearing a small silken robe. She smiled at him, and said, "I was afraid your switching with a clone before going out to be bid on meant that you intended to take my money and run."

Her lover chuckled before replying, "Well, I did have to thank Ayame for making such a generous donation. She seemed a little confused."

The Anbu Captain smiled at him stating, "I didn't want you to miss out on a chance to have your last bowl of the year tradition so gave you a reason to keep up appearances."

"Then I really need to show my appreciation," Naruto said leaning in to give her a kiss.

Yuugao stopped him by placing a finger against his lips stating, "Oh, I'm sure you will. But I'm currently in the middle of a team building exercise." She stepped to the side, and revealed Toka, Taji, and Komachi lying in a circle with their head buried between each other's thighs. The sight instantly caused Naruto's dick to reach full hardness, which caused the Anbu Captain to smile. "I can see you are eager to help, so please come in."

Naruto did as she asked and she closed the door, and then immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss. She quickly stripped and then stepping back said, "Please follow me." She directed him to sit on the couch and called, "Okay ladies, now that the guest of honor is here. Let's begin a new team building exercises. This would be to make him cum using just your mouths."

The three women separated and knelt around him. He groaned as Komachi, Toka, and Taji quickly set about their task by keeping their hands folded behind their backs to keep from cheating. They began by licking his shaft like it was an ice cream cone while each took turns focusing on the tip. Yuugao meanwhile had divested herself of the robe that she wore and took a seat on the opposite couch watching the team she wanted to assemble pleasure their lover.

She began to rub her pussy while enjoying the sight of Naruto writhing in pleasure from the three tongues bathing his cock. While Yuugao began to pleasure herself, Komachi moved her way to the tip, and then after kissing it swallowed his cockhead. She sucked just the head, leaving room for the other two kunoichi to move south, where each took a testicle to suck on. Naruto groaned and his toes curled from the three powerful vacuums covering him. Komachi began to bob her head deeper and deeper covering more of his manhood in the sensation.

The Kunoichi began rotating with each one taking a turn getting to taste their lover and his precum. While not as powerful as his actual release, the women did experience the similar build up that they often experienced on the way to climaxes of their own. Yuugao could see this in the way the women's pussies began to grow wetter and wetter so that at times they were literal dripping. She smirked as she considered that she should have laid down some plastic tarps.

Naruto groaned suddenly causing her to focus on him as he stated, "I'm going to cum."

The announcement caused all three women to congregate to the tip where they concentrated their tongues on his sensitive and swollen cockhead until he erupted. The first several spurts ended up more on their faces then in their mouths. But, since none of them could use their hands and wanting to keep the pleasure going. He took control by stroking his dick and aiming it for his lovers' open mouths. He watched their eyes grow clouded as they swallowed and began to moan from the orgasms that followed.

Yuugao stood while the women remained kneeling shivering in the aftermath of their bliss. "Very nicely done ladies," she stated sounding almost like a drill instructor. She then kissed each of them in turn making sure to lick up some of the seed that coated their faces experiencing a small orgasm each time.

She let out a surprised yelp as she straightened after having kissed Taji, when Naruto wrapped an arm around her waist and sat back. He said playful, "That wasn't much of a team building exercise if the team leader just sat back and watched."

"I… I was observing," Yuugao said while moaning softly from Naruto rubbing her snatch.

"Still, I think any future exercises should definitely include the captain," Naruto said lifting her up, and then aiming for her anus impaled her on his dick.

Yuugao moaned loudly as she sank down on his rod, and it spread out her anal passage. Addressing his other lovers as he bounced Yuugao on his dick he said, "I think the next exercise should be to make the Head Captain cum until she is just a shivering and incoherent mess."

The purple-haired woman moaned as Naruto speared her ass over and over, but managed to say, "I… I outrank everyone here, and I say to disobey that order."

Toka smirked before climbing up on the couch to state, "Well technically I don't work for you, so…" She then sealed her lips to the Anbu Captain's, who despite her words having suggested a different reaction to being disobey nonetheless eagerly met her tongue.

Taji laughed softly at the sight and then addressing Komachi said, "I guess we should go along with this mutiny."

Komachi smiled softly stating, "It would not be the first time that I betrayed a superior."

"T…Traitors," Yuugao moaned after managing to separate from Toka. "I'll remember this!"

Taji having taken a position between her captain legs began licking up some of the juices coating her thighs. Looking up sexily after zeroing in on her pussy, she stated, "I certainly hope so, especially as I would want you to return the favor." Yuugao threw her head back against Naruto's shoulder when the Anbu Medic's tongue began lapping at the folds of her sex.

"Mmm…shit," she moaned loudly as Toka and Komachi began sucking on her breasts while Naruto continued to bounce her on his cock. She writhed in delicious pleasure, and reached over her shoulder to pull Naruto into a kiss. She became aware of fireworks going off outside as her apartment began to flare with their light. Definitely enjoying the New Year's Kiss that she was receiving, she squeezed her ass around his dick causing him to groan into her mouth.

Yet, the increased stimulation that she received also caused her to grow closer to her climax in turn. Trapped at the mercy of her team and lovers, she moaned happily as they licked and fondled her body. She noticed her apartment wasn't flaring with the fireworks as much, and knew it was due to the preparation for the finale. Then a sad lone little firework went off just as Naruto fully slammed her down on his dick, and began twisting her about on it like he was putting out a cigarette. She felt his cum begin to flood her bowels which caused her head to fall back onto his shoulder as she cried out in ecstasy. At the same time through her apartments large window dozens of colors began exploding in the night sky as the fireworks show also entered its explosive climax.

Taji found it to be an extremely wet one as her captain squirted her release drenching her face and chest. She sat back and was hit by a second stream when Toka and Komachi both began rubbing the woman's cooch to keep her in a state of pleasure. When Yuugao finally sagged feeling completely drained Taji looked as if she had been hit by a hose and there was even an outline of her profile on the opposite couch.

With a weak smile, Yuugao said, "Yep… I should have definitely laid down some tarps." She then looked over her shoulder and stated "Naruto, your still so hard inside me."

"Yeah," he answered proudly, "We have to bring in the new year right, don't we?"

She nodded before stating, "We certainly do. Now teach these fucking traitors a lesson by fucking them until the sun rises."

Naruto made the hand sign for his K-clones and suddenly dozens of clones sprang into existence. She could tell her fellow kunoichi didn't consider her request to be that much of a punishment as they gladly divided the clones up between them. She watched them moan contently as they basked at being the center of attention of their personal fuck squad. Soon watching them caused her to desire more than just the hard dick buried passively inside her, so turning away from the show faced her lover. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a kiss that she was sure was just as passionate as any other woman whose chakra was in the red and began raising and lowering her hips. They moaned into each other, and Yuugao resolved to show her potential future squad why she was the captain by being the last woman standing when the sun rose on the new year.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 76: Moving Forward by Standing Still: Part III**

Karui walked through the lobby of the Hidden Thunder Apartment Complex after a long but satisfying day, especially as she had been informed that she had aced her ANBU exam. She nodded to some of the people that she occasional made small talk with here and there as she passed through. She reached the elevators as one of them opened for a few people that had been waiting and then stepped to the back while she waited for the other residents to reach their floors. When the last person reached their floor, she entered in her code which told the elevator to raise up to the penthouse.

Knowing the elevator wouldn't open for any more passengers she relaxed some to bask in her success as it traveled up to the three floors that comprised the Hidden Thunder Inn. Already wearing her new uniform, she pulled the mask of it from her pouch, and would admit that she wasn't a fan of the tengu design, although the female version was birdlike rather than the long nosed version worn by the men, but she reckoned she could change it after she assumed command of the Anbu Division, especially considering the commander wore a personalized mask. Yet aesthetics aside, she had never really aspired to become Anbu primarily due to her feeling that her career as a jounin contained the proper amount of risk to reward. The Anbu Division despite seeing more dangerous missions, didn't see a considerable raise in pay to go along with them. As such, Karui had always felt it wasn't worth pursuing as a career path.

She smiled about how that had all changed after a single massage. With the reawakened passion to raise to the rank of Raikage, she knew that she would need to make some bold and even risky choices to make it a reality. Some of her good cheer faded as she thought of her fellow Family member, Yugito, who was also providing an inspiration for her decision. Especially as in the months since Konan's meeting with Ay, the former host of the two-tails had transformed from the once disciplined and exemplary kunoichi into a rather disrespectful malcontent. Karui definitely could understand where Yugito was coming from, especially considering how Mabui had described the meeting. The red-head felt her respect for the Raikage had taken a severe hit as a result. Moreover, since she knew the whole argument was moot considering the two-tails was already free of Yugito. Karui actually felt it was ironic that in trying to tighten his grasp on the kunoichi, the Raikage had succeeded in just the opposite. Not only that, but Yugito was likely far more powerful now than when she had actually housed the Bijuu.

But still, she felt tat the whole affair was rather difficult to just pass judgement on the Raikage and call it a day. After all, she could see where he was coming from since it was foolish to ignore the obvious tactical realities of the situation. He may have phrased it inconsiderately, but Yugito had been made a jinchuriki solely to become a weapon in Kumo's arsenal. The one thing that separated Naruto from his Kumo jinchuriki counterparts, was that Tsunade had entered office with a vastly different view of what he would accomplish for the village. Not to mention that had been long before they had become lovers.

Karui essentially believed that it did show the key differences between what Ay wanted from the Alliance as opposed to what Tsunade expected from it. Ay was likely a believer in the philosophy that the times of peace were when leaders made the moves for the next war. He was also likely just as aware as anyone that Iwagakure was setting itself up to be instigator that kicked off a new Shinobi War. Members of Kumo's intelligence network believed that Iwa was behind many of the instabilities afflicting the governments that shared its Western Border. This was also confirmed by sources from Suna and the J.A.I.N network. It was believed that the Tsuchikage was using such a method to accommodate his Daimyo's desire for expansion. However, an open invasion would likely result in one or more of the other shinobi villages being called in to stop it, which would quickly escalate into a full blown war. A war that the current Alliance practically guaranteed would be three on one. Coupled with Kirigakure likely desiring vengeance against Iwa for its betrayal during their short lived alliance, it would likely further tilt the odds against them.

Kirigakure could still decide to work with Iwa, especially if it feared the Alliance would target them at some point. Kin and Rin had visited the Land of Water to gather intelligence that would help Naruto bring the Family's ambition to its shores. The pair had reported that the Mizukage stated quite freely that Iwa was pushing them to join forces, and her advisors also seemed open to the idea. Still, there didn't seem to be any signs that the two villages were coming together, making Karui suspect that the Mizukage felt that considering what happened last time, trusting Iwa out of the fear of what the Alliance might do was foolish. Kin also seemed to believe the Mizukage wasn't one to enter into relationships blindly, and would only do so if she was sure she could turn the tables on Iwa should it try to betray them again.

That the Alliance might desire to attack Iwa and eventually Kiri wasn't exactly an unfounded fear. At least that was what Karui believed the Raikage might have in store for it. His admittance that he wasn't repentant for his kidnapping attempt against the Hyuuga, and his desire to hold onto Yugito at all costs showed her that he was only interested in the Alliance for the tactical advantages. Granted, Gaara, Konan, and Tsunade would never allow him to initiate such a war. But much like Iwa had been caught doing, there were ways to inflame a situation to get a desired result without doing so publically.

Her fear that the Raikage would eventually proceed down such a path in order to use the Alliance to remove Iwa or Kiri as threats was one of the reasons that she had joined Kumo's Anbu. She figured any such plans would begin with the Anbu forces, and thus she could warn her lover. She found it strange how quickly she had come to believe in the Family's ambition, especially since if she was caught it would be treason. Yet, the fear of getting caught didn't compare to the fear that she had that because the Raikage didn't value the Alliance for its intended purpose. She might one day find herself on the battlefield facing those she deeply cared for, and a man that she may someday claim that she loved.

The other reason, was because she was of the belief that if she was going to become the Raikage. Then she needed to find a path which allowed her to distinguish herself as a potential candidate. Not necessarily an easy thing to achieve. The first issue was obviously that in the past, the title of Raikage had passed between father and son. However as Ay had no children. The next Raikage would be the first not to follow this tradition. Yet, it was apparent that he favored Darui. This led into the second issue that Karui had expected to face, namely that since Darui was head of Kumo's jounin forces. She would be trying to distinguish herself to her biggest rival.

She didn't necessarily believe that Darui would try to sabotage her if she began to make inroads to her ambition. But, she decided it would be better not to be in a position where he might be tempted to. Plus, with Anbu missions being assigned directly by Ay or the head of the Anbu forces, Tosen, there was little chance favorable reports of her successes might be downplayed. Granted, she didn't know a great deal about Kaname Tosen, but he was a rather devote believer in peace which made his decision to be the head of Kumo's black ops division rather strange. Yet, Karui wondered if perhaps he had chosen the position for the same reasons that she desired it. But, one thing was clear Tosen didn't exactly enjoy playing politics so she felt her achievements would be better reflected in reports he prepared.

Karui knew that she was perhaps looking down on Darui, especially since she knew he was extremely loyal to the Raikage. Yet, she feared that loyalty also stemmed from a shared belief that the Alliance was only a means to an end. She also knew that despite his lackadaisical demeanor, he was a tireless worker when it came to advancing Kumogakure's agenda. Therefore, it wasn't just Ay that favored him to be the next Raikage. If she was going to become the frontrunner than she was going to need some platform that would differentiate her from him. Her hope was that by the time such a decision was going to be made, she would be the Head of the Anbu division and thus in a better position to offer Kumo a clear alternative for the position. She suspected one thing that would definitely set her apart was her support for the true purpose of the Alliance which was to bring the Shinobi Villages together.

She got a firsthand example of what a wondrous thing such a world could be when the elevator doors opened to reveal Naruto standing there holding a cake for her while flanked by women from throughout the Shinobi World, although the women were keeping their distance, while he shouted strangely alone despite the presence of his other lovers, "Congratulations!"

Karui rather than being happy with the surprise followed her first instinct which was to jump back to create room between herself and the perceived threat. She then produced a kunai from her pouch, and had positioned herself to throw it, when it finally dawned on her that she was about to toss it into the skull of the man who had provided her with the motivation to chase her dream again. With her heart still beating a mile a minute she said, "What's the big idea scaring the life out of me?"

She heard several women laugh, and knew they had kept their distance since they had expected such a response from her. Shizune, approached him taking the cake after kissing his cheek to state, "I told you it was a bad idea."

Naruto sighed as he replied, "Honestly, you women really suck the joy out of surprising you all."

Shizune began walking away to put the cake back in the kitchen as she replied, "We love surprises, just not the kind that trigger fight or flight reflexes. Spending the evening pulling a kunai from your forehead would probably have dampened the festivities."

Karui tucked her kunai back into her pouch asking, "What's going on?"

Shizune turned back around showing off the cake allowing Karui to read the lettering which she had ignored while she had been zeroing in on her lover's forehead. She smiled upon seeing it said, "Congratulations for making ANBU!"

She felt her heart grow fonder for the blond shinobi, but stated, "How did you know? They just told me the results today."

Naruto chuckled as he answered, "Well, I do have a contact in the Raikage's office." Karui's gaze drifted to Mabui, who smiled in amusement. But, she soon focused on Naruto when he held out his hand to her stating, "Come on, let's get this party starter!"

Karui took the hand before replying, "Yes, let's." Although aware there was still a long road ahead of her, she couldn't help feeling that traveling it would be worth it. Especially if it would allow such nights as the one she was about to enjoy to become an everyday occurrence.

 ******************************** *

Yugito watched from the third floor of the Hidden Thunder Inn while Karui talked with Yuugao and Kashike. The three were in the largest common areas on the main floor that had two couches and chairs arranged as a rectangle around a coffee table. Karui was sitting on Naruto's lap while he sat in a chair at one end of the furniture formation. The two Anbu were sitting at the end of the couches closest to him while the other spots were occupied by women from both Konoha and Suna.

The former host of the two tails could tell Karui was basking at being the center of attention, made all the better by the fact that Naruto had been at her side all night. She figured the newest member of Kumo's Anbu division was picking the other women's brains to see what she had signed up for, since one thing many of the women of the Family had learned was that despite coming from different places many of the challenges that they faced were the same.

Yugito felt a wave of fresh depression as she reflected that it appeared to be the case for Jinchuriki as well. The feeling was quickly replaced with anger, especially as she recalled telling Naruto upon their first meeting that Kumo treated their jinchuriki better than the other villages. Now though she realized that it had only been better at masking that it truly had only valued her as a weapon. She gripped the railing that she was holding onto angrily, but it faded when a calm voice said, "I feel that I must once again apologize for what happened during my meeting with the Raikage."

The blonde kunoichi, sent her lover a soft, but forced smile when he looked up at her before turning to face Konan to reply, "And like I told you the first time. I'm not angry about it."

Konan approached the woman taking a spot next to her to peer over the railing. She focused on Naruto, and smiled softly while Karui used him for a cushion. He then whispered something in the red-head's ear, before kissing her cheek as she got up to allow him to stand. She watched him walk away and assumed he was going to get some refreshments.

Her gaze then drifted to a smaller common area on the second level to see a clone of Naruto sitting on a couch. Kneeling before it was Samui, who was massaging its cock with her breasts. Despite enjoying the titfuck it was receiving the clone was having a hard time focusing on just her due to the fact that sitting next to it was Kushina, who was in a make-out session with Mikoto.

The blue-haired Amegakure kunoichi felt her pussy begin to grow moist watching her future teammates getting frisky with each other so turned away to focus on the woman who if things had turned out differently would have been a victim of hers, not a person she now considered family. Sending her lover, a mental thank you for saving her from her darkness, she said, "Perhaps not at me. But you are indeed angry."

Yugito sighed before admitting, "You're right. But for the record, I'm glad your meeting helped me to see the light. If I'm angry at anyone, it is myself for being so blind."

Konan could understand since she had felt similarly, especially after seeing the truth that Tobi had manipulated her and Nagato's weakness to assume control of Akatsuki. Stating as much she said, "I know where you are coming from. If there is anything I can do to help, please let me know." Yugito nodded, and then looked like she wanted to say something, but thought otherwise prompting Konan to ask, "What is it?"

Yugito still seemed conflicted, but then asked, "That spot on Akatsuki… did you really mean it when you said you weren't going to fill it?"

"Of course," Konan said quickly, "I one day hope that you will be able to take it."

"W… what if I took it regardless of what the Raikage said," Yugito said causing Konan's eyes to go wide in surprise at what she was suggesting. Seeing the blue-haired kunoichi's reaction, and knowing the position it would put her in Yugito quickly said, "Forget I said anything."

She was about to quickly retreat to her room, but Konan stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Yugito looked back at her about to tell her to let go, but the words never appeared when she said, "If that is what you truly wish… I would honor it."

The blonde kunoichi knew she was asking a great deal, since it would likely cause a major incident that could tear the Alliance apart. Moreover, it could cause the very war that everyone had been working so long to avoid. Knowing that, she said, "Forget I said anything. I'm just thinking selfishly."

She could tell Konan was rather relieved since supporting her desire would put the leader of Rain in a difficult position. Not to mention everyone else. The Blue-haired woman pulled Yugito into a hug and told her, "I'm sure we'll come up with a way for us both to get what we want."

The Kumo-nin melted into her embrace, but both of them stiffened when Naruto said, "If you ask me, if you really are that unhappy here, then you should leave."

Both women turned to face him with Yugito quickly saying, "Naruto, the Raikage will never let me join Akatsuki. He's made it quite clear that he views me as Kumo's weapon. Nothing more. If I let my selfish desire guide me here it could tear apart everything that we have all worked so hard for."

Naruto smiled at her before reaching up to cup her cheek as he replied, "I've said it before Yugito, a world at peace but requires my lovers to suffer to maintain it isn't worth having."

Konan could feel Yugito's feelings for Naruto intensify like she was standing next to a fire that was suddenly burning much hotter. She didn't doubt her own was reacting to his words in a similar manner since she felt the eyes of several nearby women focusing on them. She could see Yugito badly wanted to just accept his statement, but was aware of the dangerous situation it would create. Giving voice to what she imagined the kunoichi was thinking she explained, "Naruto, if she was to become a missing-nin, the Raikage wouldn't rest until she was returned. He made that much clear already. I doubt the current Alliance would stop him from invading Ame to recapture her."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he crossed his arms before replying, "That is true. But, this is a fight that we will likely have regardless at some point either now or in the future. Don't forget, it was the village of Konoha that decided when Mito would die so they could seal Kiyomi into my mother. Eventually, that would be something which Kumogakure might decide as well. Especially, if someone continues to be the little troublemaker." Yugito blushed but smiled more genuinely from his teasing her about her recent attitude with her superiors. He grew serious as he added, "I believe Karui will become the Raikage. But even if she does elements in this village will someday demand a new host be selected. They are going to be mighty angry when they find out Yourichi is no longer sealed. Really, the best course of action is to remove Yugito from their grasp beforehand. If it is going to be an issue, then let's get it taken care of now. But, those are just pros and cons. The simple truth is that it will make the both of you happy, so we'll find a way to make it work."

The two women shared a look before stepping closer to Naruto and each took turns giving him a passionate soulful kiss. The women both move the hand they had on his chest down south making it apparent that they wanted to make his body feel as good as he had just made them. But, he stepped back giving them a disappointed smile and said, "Sorry my dears. But tonight I'm promised to Karui. We can pick this up tomorrow to discuss how we will make it work."

Giving a seductive purr, Yugito said, "Then create a clone for us to entertain in your place."

 ****************************

Naruto created the clone, and watched with a fair degree of jealousy as his two lovers led it off imagining the pleasure it would be receiving. He turned to look over the railing and marveled at what a lucky man he was while watching his lovers and the clones he had created at the start of the celebration mingle. He did begin to feel some concern that his promise to Yugito would cause the very conflict that their actions had all been geared towards avoiding. But, it didn't last long as he knew it was the best decision in the long run, and not just for his Family. The Raikage had made it clear to Konan that he only valued the Alliance for the tactical edge and financial benefit it gave him.

He had wanted to slug the Raikage upon hearing how he truly viewed Yugito, which also was why he needed to support her in whatever she decided less he become a hypocrite. Not that he needed such an incentive as his loyalty and feelings for his lovers trumped that which he had for his ambitions by an incredibly wide margin. He imagined that Jiraiya would understand so didn't feel any guilt associated with the thought. Plus, he figured what would make the future he envisioned worthwhile was that it wasn't built using shortcuts. The Raikage proved that at least from his perspective the Alliance was a means to an end. Building his ambition on it under such circumstances was similar to building a house on quicksand. Meaning it wasn't built on a firm foundation to begin with.

He felt that was perhaps where a great deal of those that came before him claiming to want to create peace went wrong. Which was that they were too quick to take the gains that they had made, rather than willingly go back to square one. Naruto wondered if it was perhaps the fact that he was effectively immortal now which was behind his willingness to see everything they had built over the years torn apart for Yugito's happiness. After all, he had never exactly been known for his patience when he was younger, but outside of the concerns that it could possibly endanger his friends and lovers, he was truly at peace with starting over.

Although, he knew perhaps not all of his lovers would be okay with letting Yugito defect, Ino proved not to be one of them as she said due to having monitored the conversation, "You make me so proud to have been your first conquest."

Naruto looked back over his shoulder as the Yamanaka approached while looking like a goddess due to setting sun behind her. She turned to watch the sun disappear behind Kumo's mountains while leaning against the railing. He smiled at her while replying, "Not exactly a romantic way of describing our first time together."

"But an accurate one," she replied before taking a sip of her champagne. "You are a conqueror after all, you just plant your seed in your conquests instead of a flag."

Naruto chuckled before jokingly saying, "Well it could get rather painful and messy if I did."

"Don't kid yourself," his Yamanaka lover said flashing him a brilliant smile, "It can be plenty messy using your methods as well." She groped his dick through his pants adding, "And it was a bit uncomfortable when you planted this big boy inside me the first time."

He leaned over to kiss her after which he said, "But, you loved it."

"Mmhmmm," she said enjoying the fading feeling of his lips against hers, "And still do." Ino met his blue eyes to state, "But, what you just said to Yugito just proves how lucky we all are."

"I'm the lucky one," Naruto said with a smile before turning to again look out upon his lovers spread throughout the Hidden Thunder Inn.

Ino ducked under his arm so she could come between him and the railing. She cupped his face while tracing one of her fingers over the whisker marks as she corrected him, "No, luck doesn't describe it at all. The decision you just made wasn't an easy one. But, you made it without hesitation, because you promised us a world where we were miserable yet it was at peace was not one worth having. Many a man or leader has made such promises before, only to forget them so as to not lose what victories they have already achieved in regards to their heart's desires. Describing what you have achieved with us as luck, well that just belittles the tough choices that you make to keep that promise."

Naruto caused her love for him to grow even more as he replied, "That's because what my heart desires is right in front of me. I'll never lose sight of that."

Ino wasn't really aware of what happened for a few seconds following Naruto's heartfelt reply so couldn't fight her response, not that she would have, but even she was surprised when she realized she was kissing him. In a sense, it was as if his words had just prompted an automatic response from her. She hooked her leg around his hip as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. While her tongue danced with his, she reflected that she was truly the lucky one. She had been lucky that though a process of elimination that he had selected her to test his jutsu on. Then lucky enough to have been born into a position where she could become Clan head to be of use to his stated ambition. Granted, she had worked hard as well to rise to her current position, but she knew without her lover's influence she wouldn't have bloomed as radiantly as she had.

The two of them heard someone clearing their throat behind them prompting Ino to pull away to look over Naruto shoulder. Karui was standing behind their shared lover with her arms crossed, and addressing her said amused, "I know you aren't trying to jump my claim on him tonight."

"Normally not, but he just reminded me why I can't wear panties around him anymore," Ino said as his words and the kiss that followed had really gotten her juices flowing.

Karui nodded in understanding while Naruto turned to face her. Occupying his left side as Ino held onto his right she replied, "The entire night has been that for me. Although if I wasn't wearing them right now my new uniform would already be stained." She then pulled him into a kiss, before zeroing her gaze on the Yamanaka to add, "I'm going to go have my world rocked, and if you can wait your turn then I don't see why we both can't get what we want tonight."

"Let's go get this party really started then," the Konoha kunoichi said with a smile.

Despite Ino's words about luck, Naruto couldn't help marveling at what a lucky man he was as he was guided by the two women at his sides to Karui's room.

 ********************************  
Tsunade watched from a second floor common area as Naruto was led away by the two women that she assumed would be sharing a bed with him that night. She felt a frown threaten to appear due to her belief that the conversation he had with Yugito moments prior was going to put her in a difficult position.

Still, it was difficult to completely focus on her concerns since a few feet away Anko was wearing a dildo and was assfucking Haruna. The Vegetable Daimyo was laying on top of the coffee table that the couches and chairs she and the others were using was centered around. The Leaf Jounin was standing and pressing on the back of the woman's knees to raise her hips up while she drilled the orange cock into the woman's ass. The Hokage took a sip of her drink, and sighed as it helped ease more of the concerns that she now held for the future. Yet, as always she would follow her lover's lead particularly since she knew that in many ways Yugito's situation mirrored her own from when Koharu had discovered her relationship with Naruto. Tsunade felt this was the case since it had been her station as Hokage which had been one of the reasons for the Elder's objections to it.

The Hokage smirked as she looked out of the corner of her eye to see that Koharu was massaging one of her breasts while watching the show that Anko was putting on. Tsunade felt a warm flush come over her while remembering how Naruto had put her happiness above his ambition. She was proud of the fact that he appeared to be doing so again, even while she worried about what the fallout would be.

Yoshino leaned in from the chair to her right since she apparently had arrived at the same conclusion as her from watching their love's exchange with Yugito. "It appears that we'll have to deal with the fallout of a jinchuriki going rogue soon enough."

Tsunade nodded, and replied, "The Alliance was nice while it lasted. But, I don't think it will survive that."

To the Hokage's surprise Yoshino stated, "It might, but the key will be to make sure she does go rogue before the Chunin Exams."

"You expected this," Tsunade said a little shocked despite the woman's reputation.

"I calculated the odds were a little better than eighty percent that Yugito would wish to go rogue once the Raikage refused her request to join Akatsuki," The Nara said before turning her gaze back to where Haruna was now on all fours while Anko crouched behind her on the table and was fondling the Daimyo's tits while she drilled the rubber phallus inside her. Having enjoyed anal with her husband, Yoshino began to wonder what it would be like with Naruto, causing her to shiver while her mind conjured the possible scenarios. She turned her gaze back to the Hokage to add, "The possibility rose to one hundred percent once Naruto got wind of her desire."

Tsunade smiled since she couldn't fault the woman's conclusion but asked, "I'm guessing that if you already had considered the possibility then you have suggestions on how we should proceed."

The Nara nodded before detailing, "First, the defection needs to happen before the Chunin Exams. The Raikage will obviously threaten to withdraw from the Alliance unless she is returned, but due to the very nature of the agreement between villages for how Chunin are selected. If he withdraws, and then holds a quick exam to promote a bunch of Chunin, people will automatically assume he is preparing for war."

Koharu was now paying attention to the conversation as well, although still sending glances towards the two women enjoying themselves before them. Focusing on Yoshino she asked, "What's to stop him from doing that even if he decides to remain a member until after we hold the joint exam?"

"Nothing," the Nara said sending a quick look towards the two women due to Anko pulling Haruna to her feet, and then laying back on the table. The Daimyo quickly moved to a crouch above Anko and began raising and lowering herself on the toy buried in her ass. As Haruna was facing away, it gave the Nara a clear view of how her sphincter was clinging to the orange dildo. She tore her eyes away to explain further, "But, if he waits until the Chunin Exams, and then tries to leave the Alliance to settle the matter. We'll quickly be able to cast him as an opponent to peace."

"Something tells me that he wouldn't care all that much one way or another," Tsunade said, while shifting slightly due to her pussy growing moist from the sight of Haruna fucking herself on the plastic copy of her lover's cock.

"True," Yoshino admitted, "But, being cast as the aggressor does put him at a disadvantage as far as Allies that he can turn to. The biggest threat is that he would turn to Iwa to form an alliance. Yet, Iwagakure has been working to convince the Mist Village to forget its past betrayal of them to join forces. It appears the Mizukage has been resistant to the idea, partially because she doesn't know if she can trust them. But, she also has to convince people her regime isn't as bloodthirsty as the one it replaced. Meaning, she might also be hesitant to join Iwa due to the rumors stating it is behind the conflicts allowing the Land of Earth to expand westward."

Koharu saw where the Nara was going with her explanation so stated, "Meaning that if the Raikage does turn to Iwa and everyone sees him as driving force to a new round of conflicts, then…"

"The Mizukage may very well come to us offering to take Kumo's spot in the Alliance," Yoshino said finishing her point.

Mabui had listened with half an ear, from where she sat opposite the three Leaf-nin. But hearing the conclusion they arrived at she gave them her complete attention to ask while frowning, "Yet, what of us who call Kumo home. Are we to going to be forced to leave in order to prevent becoming enemies?"

Yoshino shook her head quickly before answering, "No, there is only a ten to twenty percent chance that Kumo withdraws from the Alliance. The factors we just discussed are exactly why it is so low. The Raikage has shown he only values the Alliance for the current benefits it gives him. Provided, Yugito defects before the Chunin Exams, he'll be forced to calm his anger and will recognize this fact."

Mabui wasn't convinced and so quickly stated, "You do not know the Raikage as I do. When he loses his temper, or feels slighted against, he does not just let it go."

Yoshino grew deadly serious although the moment was somewhat downplayed due to Haruna gripping her breasts as she cried out in release and was soon joined by her mistress. The woman fell back onto Anko, who wrapped her arms around her while she also recovered from her release. The women not taking part in the conversation began clapping, but the Nara caused everyone to stop what they were doing due to her stating, "I'm aware of that as well. Which is why he'll definitely try to have Naruto killed."

Mabui found she wanted to refute Yoshino's statement, but she couldn't deny that she truly had no idea how the Raikage would react should he lose one of his jinchuriki. She wondered what made the Nara so sure, but then quickly understood that it was why Yoshino was so insistent that Yugito defect before the Chunin Exams. "You're counting on that desire to keep him in the Alliance."

"Exactly," Yoshino said with a grave nod.

Haruna sat up having heard bit and pieces of the conversation. She let out a little moan due to the toy still buried inside her before asking, "Why would a desire to kill Naruto keep the Raikage in the Alliance. Wouldn't such a thing cause it to fall apart?"

Tsunade answered the nude woman by stating with obvious concern, "Normally yes. But the Chunin Exams would give him a chance to do so without reprisal. People getting killed during the exams are an unfortunate byproduct. In this case, Yoshino believes that the Raikage would put some ringers in and target him, perhaps with the goal of extracting the nine-tails."

"Then wouldn't it be in everyone's best interest to convince Yugito not to go through with it," Haruna said quickly.

Although now filled with even more concern about what the future held, Tsunade proudly answered, "It would be in everyone's but Yugito's. Therefore, to Naruto the outcome is unacceptable."

"But…" Haruna tried to debate moving to stand, but she was stopped by Anko who pulled her back down onto her rubber cock.

The Daimyo moaned out while the Special Jounin pulled her Toy back into her chest and then said, "You'll understand in time my Toy. My Master isn't willing to let someone he cares for languish in misery to protect the status quo. If a fight needs to be had to let Yugito live the life that she wants, then he is going to have it."

Haruna wanted to talk about the matter more, but Anko began really bouncing the Daimyo on her rubber phallus. Aware that her mistress was trying to recapture the mood from before the conversation began, she allowed herself to be swept away by the pleasure she felt. Both from the rubber cock pounding her ass, and from the lustful gazes Naruto's lovers were directing her way. She could still see the concern that the women felt, but also a belief that whatever the dangers that the future held were, together they would triumph over them.

 ****************************

Karui had guided Naruto and Ino to her room and as soon as the door closed behind them wasted no time in pressing herself against Naruto to lay claim to his lips. Ino stepped away to watch while Naruto encircled his arms around his dark-skinned lover's waist to pull her tighter against him. Karui moaned into his mouth when his hands gripped the cheeks of her ass, and pulled her into his hardening cock. Karui pulled her lips away and looked at Ino to ask, "Would you mind taking over for a moment so I can slip into something more appropriate?"

The Yamanaka quickly slipped into Naruto's arms to occupy the position the Kumo-nin was relinquishing. While Karui moved to her bedroom, Ino called after her, "I don't know if I'll be able to hold myself back."

Karui could understand where the blonde was coming from so called back, "Go nuts, just so long as my pussy gets to feel his first release."

"I think that is doable," Ino said before sealing her lips to Naruto's.

Karui moved to her room so she could strip out of her Anbu uniform since she only had received the one at present, and didn't need it stained as she had to be ready early the next morning. She slipped out of the pants and could hear Naruto grunting in pleasure so figured Ino had wasted anytime in going for their lover's dick. Karui didn't rush though since she knew the blonde would let her have first crack at it in terms of getting to have it buried deep inside her. She pulled her panties down next, and shook her head at how soaked they were just from being in Naruto's presence and the few kisses they had exchanged throughout the night. Tossing them near her hamper, she then peeled off the white flak jacket, and shirt which she hung up in her closet with her pants.

She considered heading back out in just her birthday suit, but decided she wanted to wear something which would accentuate her natural beauty. She quickly moved to her lingerie drawer which although she had owned a few risqué items prior to getting involved with Naruto, her collection had really grown after her joining the Family. She selected a white corset, which left her breasts exposed, and then put on a white garter and stockings. She decided not to bother with any panties knowing they wouldn't be on for long.

Stepping from her room, she was glad that she hadn't bothered with the panties since her pussy practically flooded upon seeing a naked Naruto sitting on her couch with a mostly naked Ino kneeling before him. The only clothing that she still wore being her purple blouse which she had unbuttoned so she could wrap her breasts around Naruto's cock.

Karui called from her doorway, "Looks like you could use a hand."

Naruto looked over and Karui felt a flash of pride due to his mouth dropping open at the sight of her. She particularly found such moments to be rather charming, since it showed that even while getting a tit job he didn't take the women around him for granted. Ino's look also had an effect on her particularly as it left little doubt that she found her just as attractive as Naruto.

The Yamanaka's gaze drifted back down to the cock between her breasts as she stated, "I don't need a hand, but could use another pair of tits since I'm not as stacked as some to envelope this bad boy."

Karui strutted across the room while Ino repositioned herself to the side of their lover's lap. The Kumo-nin knelt opposite from her, and then pressed her tits against the blonde's stating, "I think together we can get it covered."

The two kunoichi then began moving as one causing their breasts to massage the dick sandwiched between them. Naruto groaned in pleasure, especially after the two women hugged each other tightly and began making out wetly while also sliding up and down his shaft. His lovers eventually pulled away from each other although they made sure to keep his cock surrounded by their flesh. They then used their hands to press on the side of their breasts, before beginning to once more rub his manhood with them. Although, it didn't generate as much pleasure as when he had been tightly packed between their mammaries. He enjoyed the points of hardness that were their diamond like nipples. He suspected that they enjoyed it as well, as he noted their moans had increased. He luxuriated in the feeling, but soon felt the first signs that he was going to erupt. Although, he would have liked nothing better than to coat his two lovers in his seed, considering Karui's multiple statements that his first release was meant for her womb stated, "Ladies, if you keep that up you're going to be wearing my cum in a few moment."

Much as he figured, Karui said, "We can't have that." She then quickly climbed up into his lap, but rather than bury his dick inside her. She let it rest against the crack of her ass to instead pull him into a covetous kiss.

Ino stood and although tempted to begin sucking his dick due to it sitting there not being used, she refrained since she figured Karui was letting him settle down some. As such, the Yamanaka busied herself with removing her blouse so that she was completely nude. She folded her and Naruto's clothes before turning back to the couch. She sauntered over just as Karui spun in Naruto's lap to face away and then raised up to guide his cock inside her. Ino knelt next to her lover and wrapped her arms around his neck to seal her lips to his while Karui worked just her hips up and down his pole.

Naruto groaned into his Yamanaka lover's mouth and he rested his hands on the cheeks of Karui's ass while she made his cock appear and disappear. He sank his head back into the couch after Ino relinquished his lips to begin kissing his neck and chest. Her tongue soon began circling one of his nipples while her fingers tweaked the other. The sensation of which caused him to buck his hips causing Karui to let out a sudden deep moan.

The Kumo-nin stopped moving her hips after Naruto took over pumping his cock inside her. She moaned contently, and felt a tongue run up her back before reaching her ear. Where Ino whispered to her while reaching around her to grope her breasts, "Your pussy is making such naughty sounds. You must have been dying to ride his cock from the moment you stepped out of the elevator."

Karui moaned from the Yamanaka pinching her nipples and rolling them between her fingers. "W…why wouldn't I get like that?" the recently promoted ANBU asked looking over her shoulder to stare into Ino's eyes. "How could I not get worked up knowing his cock would be stirring me up tonight?"

Ino smiled before replying, "That's an excellent point." She then leaned forward to kiss the red-head, while she ran her right hand down her body to begin rubbing her clit. Naruto groaned from Karui's sudden tightening around his dick. The added resistance as well as the sight of the two women's tongues circling around each other as they made out wetly caused him to reach his limit. He pushed his cock deeply into the Kumo-nin until it was pressed up against her womb and released his seed. Karui's eyes went wide as she was filled with his warm essence, and then leaned back into him as she climaxed.

Ino moved so that the dark-skinned woman could press her back into Naruto chest, who turned her face towards his so he could kiss her while filling her womb with his cum. She moved to kneel before them, and Karui upon recovering some asked, "I'm guessing you want me to move so you can get a little Uzumaki in you."

Karui slid over so she could sit next to Naruto as she expected Ino to leap into his lap. However, instead the blonde kunoichi lunged forward and began eagerly licking her pussy. Karui moaned as her still sensitive quim was lapped at while Ino began drinking the cum their lover had just deposited.

Naruto watched his blonde lover eagerly tongue Karui's snatch, and marveled at how lucky he was to witness such a sight. Ino though wanted less reflection and more showing so pulled her mouth from Karui's quim to say, "Don't just stand there holding your cock Lover. Especially when there is nice wet inviting pussy it can be buried in."

Naruto smiled as Ino quickly buried her face back into Karui's muff and he quickly slipped from the couch so he could crouch behind her. He caused her to moan when he began rubbing the tip of his cock against her drenched pussy lips. Then with practiced ease he slipped inside of her. He groaned out loud due to her cunt's squeezing down on him as soon as he was fully enveloped by her. Gripping her by the hips, he began to pull back causing her to moan in turn while her inner muscles tried to prevent his withdrawal. When just the tip of his cock was still inside her, he suddenly reversed course causing Ino to pull her mouth away from Karui's mound to cry out. The dark skinned woman quickly leaned forward to capture the Yamanaka's face between her hands, and began kissing her. The taste of her and Naruto's combined fluids drove her wild, which was aided by Ino beginning to rub her cooch.

Naruto quickly reached full steam, and began pounding Ino's snatch with long deep thrusts. She moaned into Karui's mouth, and caused the Kumo-nin to also moan when she slipped two fingers inside her. She was aided in her fingering of Karui's snatch by Naruto's powerful thrusts which every time he bottomed out inside her drove her fingers that much deeper. Karui had to lean back as Ino's actions drove her wild, due to her being still somewhat sensitive from her previous orgasm. Ino only added to when she used her now unoccupied mouth to begin sucking on Karui's clit.

Naruto turned up the pressure on her as well as he reached around to her front and began rubbing her clit. Ino moaned deeply and he felt her alright tight pussy begin to coil around him. He pressed on her pleasure button which caused Ino to stiffen just before exploding into a powerful climax. She rode the wave of pleasure, and was determined to bring Karui with her. Several swipes of her tongue later, Karui was also crying out as she climaxed. Ino quickly withdrew her fingers and clamped her mouth over the Kumo-nin's muff. The combined essence of her release and Naruto's still warm cum caused her to have a second more powerful climax, especially as he buried himself inside her to fill her with even more.

Karui watched Ino rear back as her second climax tore through her. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion allowing her to see the way Ino's face display both the ecstasy and then the lethargy that seemed to follow after reaching the heights of pleasure. Karui moved to the side as Ino slumped forward and rested her face in the cushion that she had just been occupying.

Naruto pulled out of her, and almost immediately some of his seed began to drip out. He stood up, and Karui was amazed that his dick still stood strong. She was tempted to begin sucking him, but wanted to do something new with him. Standing before him, she wrapped her arms around him before sealing her lips to his. Naruto proved he was still ready to go as one of his hands immediately began fondling one of her breasts while the other gripped the cheek of her ass. She pulled away leaving a small trail of saliva connecting them until she said, "Let's continue this in the bedroom."

Naruto nodded and then picked her up in his arms. He had no trouble finding it since he had helped her move in, although he had posed as a moving company. He set her down gently, but she quickly scooted away. She then raised her legs and spread herself for Naruto. She quickly hooked her arms inside her knees so she could pull back on them. This caused her to raise her hips up to display her exposed anus. She felt a thrill as Naruto eyed it, before looking back at her to which she said, "After enjoying a pair of climaxes, I figure you'll need a nice tight hole that you haven't enjoyed yet to fuck."

Suddenly the pair heard Ino scramble to her feet as she figured she would get to watch another woman enter the backdoor beauties club. Naruto climbed onto the bed while Ino took up a position at the side of the bed, and rested her head on her hands like she was watching her favorite television show. Karui smirked at how strange her life was where she was about to get her ass fucked by one Leaf-nin while another watched.

Karui moaned as Naruto cupped her mound and began rubbing her pussy before sliding his middle finger inside. He stirred it around, and after getting it nice and slick withdrew it. He then pressed the cum coated digit against her rosebud and slid it around the rim before pushing it inside. Karui moaned at the intrusion, and cooed as he began working it in and out.

Although, Naruto wouldn't be the first man to fuck her ass. She did believe she would find he would be the best, since he was taking his time to make sure she would enjoy it. Karui's first time being penetrated had been anal, since she had not wanted to take the chance of getting pregnant. This was because too many kunoichi that she had known had ended up getting knocked up and then quickly abandoned by the man. This was typically a result of the mentality that many male Kumo-nin like Darui preferred to play the field rather than settle down. Some of the more repulsive to Karui's thinking were the ones that almost seemed proud to have fathered several children with different kunoichi. Naturally this put an unfair burden on the women particularly since their careers began to stall due to the hardships of raising a child by themselves. Sadly, it was a problem that was becoming more and more of an issue as male children from these pregnancies inherited many of the same thought patterns of their fathers.

Although wishing she had saved it for Naruto, she still felt it had been for the best since the boyfriend she had given her anal virginity to was definitely one of those shinobi. Her even letting him take her behind had been due to his insistence that he not wear a condom, and although that had been a huge red flag. She had been just as curious about sex, and wanted to be able to say she had some experience. It had amused her somewhat that when she had mentioned that she had experienced anal sex. It automatically made the women whom she talked about it with think that she was more experienced then she really was. But the relationship that had been where she first experienced anal sex had quickly fizzled out when it became apparent she wouldn't let it proceed further unless he wore protection. She had found it strange that with Naruto, she hadn't insisted, but felt it was likely due to her having been with Samui, who likely faced the same challenges with relationships that she had. Although, she imagined Samui had enjoyed a higher caliber of prospective partners due to her looks. Many of the men that had been interested in Karui had figured that due to her tomboyish demeanor, that it meant she was prioritizing a physical relationship over an emotional one.

She began to feel a little self-conscious since she had no firsts to share with Naruto. Her lover somehow sensed it so looked up from the breast that he had been sucking on while she had been reminiscing to ask, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just feeling wistful that I gave my two important firsts to other men," Karui admitted feeling her cheeks coloring since her previous partners hadn't been particularly interested in her sharing her feelings, not to mention she still had his finger in her ass.

Naruto smiled at her and leaned forward to give her a loving kiss. He pulled away to meet her amber eyes and said, "That doesn't matter. It is those experiences that eventually led us here. I don't care if I'm first. I just want to be the last to enjoy them." Naruto withdrew his finger and then began sliding his cock against her slit. He then pressed his cockhead against her back entrance and leaned forward to stare into her eyes, "Thank you Karui for becoming mine." He leaned forward to kiss her and caused her to moan into him as he slowly pushed his dick inside.

Karui felt a euphoria wash over her, and realized she had come just from his entering her. She also believed that if her chakra color hadn't changed from green to red upon first finding out he had put the party together for her. His words had just brought it about. She broke the kiss to cry out as he nearly folded her in half with every forward thrust due to her knee resting against his arms. She basked in the pleasure that Naruto's cock easily created within her, and suddenly was glad for her previous experiences as it made her truly appreciate what she now had.

Naruto leaned back, and gripped Karui around the thighs as he continued to drive his length into her back side. Her view of Naruto was obscured when Ino crawled on the bed, and gave her a passionate kiss. It didn't last long, due to Ino wanting the woman to kiss another pair of lips so quickly straddled her face. Karui stared up at the blonde woman's snatch, and felt a deep hunger due to the cum she imagined was still trapped inside. She wrapped her hands around the Yamanaka's hips to pull her mouth into Ino's quim, and imagined that she had put some effort into keeping Naruto's seed inside her as almost immediately large globs began pouring out. The new pleasure increasing properties brought about by Naruto's chakra color change became apparent almost immediately as a new wave of pleasure washed over her. It drove her to eat out the Yamanaka with a gusto that she couldn't imagined herself capable of just moments before, especially considering she had never really considered herself interested in women.

Ino enjoyed the Kumo-nin's tongue licking her wet folds, and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to pull him into a kiss. She eventually pulled away to begin licking his chest being sure to tease his nipples with her tongue.

Naruto began to feel the stirring in his loins which signaled a new batch of his seed was about to be injected into his lover. He began speeding up since he wanted to finish with Karui imagining that it would be it for the night due to her having duties to perform the following morning. Not to mention he wanted to speak with all of his lovers about Yugito's situation. Ino sensing his desire, began to rub Karui's cunt causing the woman to pause in her licking to let out a loud shriek. She then quickly resumed her Cunnilingus on her causing Ino to fight back against cumming as well. Karui was determined not to cum first so put all her effort into making the Yamanaka cry out in pleasure. Repeating many of the actions Ino had used on her, she smiled against the woman's cunt when the blonde kunoichi rocked back to announce her orgasm. Karui drank down her release and soon announced hers as well which prompted Naruto to bury his shaft inside her to flood her bowels.

Karui felt she must have blacked out somewhat as she awoke to find herself in the center of a blonde sandwich. Ino smiled before asking, "Are you ready for round three?"

"Only if you want to force me to lose my position because I didn't show up for work in the morning," Karui replied wishing she could spend the night enjoying all the two blondes had to offer.

Ino looked like she wouldn't consider that to be a bad trade off, but was stopped when Naruto said, "Actually, I think it best we call it a night." Then addressing the Yamanaka, he asked, "Ino, would you mind telling everyone that I want to have a meeting with them tomorrow?"

"Is it about…"

Naruto nodded cutting the blonde kunoichi off, who nodded before standing from the bed. She then leaned over to first give her lover a kiss, before then giving Karui one that was just as passionate. She pulled away to stare in the woman's eyes before saying, "Congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks," Karui said a little surprised by the blonde woman's passion towards her. She then watched while Ino walk naked out of the apartment to perform the task Naruto had requested. Curious she turned her attention to him asking, "What is this meeting about?"

She could tell Naruto was troubled by whatever it was, but then it faded as he focused on her to reply, "Well discuss it tomorrow. Tonight is all about you."

Karui felt a sense of deep satisfaction from Naruto's words and snuggled deeper into his body. She wasn't surprised that his warmth both from him and the seed he had deposited inside her quickly caused her to fall into a deep sleep. Naruto smiled as he watched his lover sleep contently before leaning back to stare up at the ceiling. Although still concerned about what the future would hold once Yugito defected from Kumo. He felt a deep sense of satisfaction with his decision to support it. He looked back to Karui, and knew it might make things difficult for those that called Kumo home. But felt he could convince them it was the right course of action. After all, when he had promised to support and love them, it meant doing so even if the ambition that they were working towards suffered. But, he would let tomorrow's Naruto deal with that as he decided to just bask in the feeling of Karui's naked splendor while it was pressed up against him.

 ********************************

Samui was making her way to the Raikage's office after a night of lovemaking with a clone after she had retired from Karui's surprise party. Yet, despite expecting a jovial morning, she had found that most of the women within the Family had remained to discuss a grave matter. She had then been shocked to learn that not only did Yugito wish to become a rogue-nin, but Naruto was supporting her desire.

Naturally, Samui had wanted to argue against it, but she had been beaten to the punch by Temari. The Suna-nin had argued that Gaara would never be able to support such a decision. Samui had no trouble spotting that Naruto had been concerned by the point Temari was raising. But, he had basically stated that he couldn't let Gaara's concerns dictate the actions that he felt was best for them.

Samui would admit a part of her considered Yugito's desire to leave Kumo to be extremely selfish. Especially, since she figured it would cause quite a bit of trouble for all the women that remained. After all, the former two-tail jinchuriki had been dispatched more than once to bring back her teacher when he had let his desires to leave the village get the better of him. Considering, Bee was treated like a little brother to the Raikage, she felt the woman was overeating to not getting her way.

Temari's mother, Karura, had raised a similar point, and Samui could tell that Yugito had felt rather self-conscious about being put on the spot in such a manner. At least until Naruto had stated that Yugito had not wanted to even bring the matter up for fear that some of her fellow Family members would feel that would be the case. He then further stated that it was his desire that Yugito leave Kumo in favor of joining Akatsuki. His fellow jinchuriki upon hearing that had flooded the fox mark network with such a warm feeling of appreciation that it was hard for any of those against the proposal to argue Yugito was acting in a spoiled manner.

Naruto's proclamation had also put him in the position of making the decision, and thus he had accepted any challenges to it. Samui had expected that Karui would be the most upset since she had just reached the rank of Anbu, so might come under scrutiny if a woman living under the same roof suddenly defected. Yet, her former teammate had simply remained silent in order to observe the exchanges.

Samui had to give her lover credit since he made it clear that his primary reason was to honor the promise that he made them about their happiness always being of paramount importance. He had then pointed out similar such cases, including his saving Gaara, which while it was to help his friend, it was also for Temari's benefit. Or, when he had confronted Koharu, it was to protect their relationship and Tsunade's happiness. But, he didn't just make his appeal to his lovers' emotions, but also pointed out that someday the Raikage would force them to act. Yugito as a jinchuriki had an expiration date, and someday the village might decide it wanted to reseal Yoruichi into a new host, just as Konoha had done with Kiyomi. Moreover, they probably weren't going to wait till she reached a ripe old age either, since they wouldn't just let her retire to let one of their weapons grow rusty. He had concluded that if it was an argument or fight that they were going to have at some point in the future. It was best to have it now, rather than try to advance their goals only to have everything just fall apart later.

That was when Karui had surprised hrt when she had asked Naruto about how he expected the Raikage to retaliate. Samui felt the question reflected how their thinking had changed since joining the Family, since in the past most of the women from Kumo likely had felt the Raikage could do no wrong.

Naruto though had apparently thought about the matter some, and had answered that there wouldn't be much he could do to Yugito. There were laws among the villages after all, which stated that Rogue-nin that were granted sanctuary in another shinobi village were to be safe from reprisal. He admitted that it wouldn't stop him from perhaps trying to capture or kill her while on a mission or even covertly. Yet, he believed the Raikage wouldn't be able to act overtly since going against such laws would open him to some immediate reprisals.

Samui had felt that Naruto was being guarded with his response. Almost, like he had answered Karui's question, but had purposefully left out some information. Her former teammate had apparently felt the same way, and also had an idea as to why when she had pointed out that Yugito wasn't the only one he could target. Naruto had winced when Karui explained that the best time for Yugito to leave to prevent the immediate collapse of the Alliance would be shortly before the Chunin Exams. But that also would mean that the Raikage could purposefully target Naruto for termination in order to shift the Bijuu balance of power back in his favor.

Yugito had obviously not considered this possibility, and had quickly stated that she would stay. Yet, Naruto had assured her that while he had considered the possibility, his decision remained the same. If it was a fight that they would have sooner or later, his belief was that it was best to have it as soon as possible. He had further added, that since the Raikage would have a free shot to target him it would be best to allow it to happen during the Chunin Exams since if he was killed it wouldn't result in a war. A quick look around the room was all Samui needed to confirm her suspicions that wouldn't necessarily be the case. But, with it being clear that Naruto believed in his decision the matter was decided so the Family next turned to the task of how to best weather the coming difficulties.

Samui marveled at how quickly the Family had come together once the initial decision had been made. She let the details of what followed fall to the back of her mind due to her approaching the Raikage's office. She smiled at Mabui, who quickly returned it before motioning that she was allowed to enter.

Samui stepped into the office, and tried not to appear nervous. She felt rather confident that she had managed to portray her usual cool demeanor. Although, it did become a little harder to maintain when the Raikage said pleased by her timely arrival, "Ah, good you're here. Please come forward."

Samui came to a stop before his desk, and noticed several personnel folders strewn over the desk and were spread out like he had grouped them before then regrouping them over and over again. He focused on her with an almost childlike excitement which made her wonder how she could have just left a meeting where they had painted him as a villain. It did cause her to begin feeling guilty that she was aware of a plot that would in essence weaken her home, but was doing nothing to make him aware of it. She learned why he was in such a good mood when he said, "It is that time of year where we need to select teams from the Shinobi Program. I wish for you to be the Jounin-Sensei for one of the teams we have already put together, especially now that Karui has chosen to enter the ANBU Division."

Samui wasn't too surprised, especially as the Raikage had asked in the past. But, she had always been able to refuse his previous requests by claiming that she needed to remain with Team Bee due to her being the only one with a cool head. With Karui's promotion, she had figured he would make the pitch again. She frowned, which she figured he attributed to her lack of desire to become a jounin-sensei. But was actually again due to the feeling of guilt that was eating at her conscious. After all, being chosen to guide the village's future generations was one generally assigned only to those it was felt were worthy of such trust. Feeling caught in a tug of war between the man, who had entered her life with the dubious intention to seduce her in order to get her to work towards fermenting a rebellion of sorts, yet treated her as an equal partner in that ambition. And the man that she had been told since becoming a kunoichi to trust had hers, as well as the village's best interests at heart. Yet, had recently demonstrated that viewed at least one of her fellow shinobi as nothing but a weapon. She decided to, at least for the moment, to remain on the sidelines.

"I was really hoping that I could skip having to lead another team for a while," Samui said trying to keep her tone steady. "Keeping Omoi and Karui from killing each other was stressful enough."

Ay chuckled before replying, "I can imagine. But, I'm going to have to insist. I have high expectations for this group, and want them ready to take part in the upcoming Chunin exams. I can think of no better person to get them ready before the cutoff."

Samui frowned as the Raikage held up the three folders for the team that he wanted her to lead. They hung between them for several seconds before she accepted them and began to look over the team that she apparently had no choice but to accept. She felt a minor annoyance at that since she had only been partially joking at being relieved she was going to be getting a break from the antics of her former teammates. She imagined the feelings that Yugito had, who had performed every task she had been assigned with unwavering dedication, must have been far, far worse.

The first was a kunoichi named Kisara Nanjo. Her picture showed a girl with bright green eyes, and short unkempt red hair, although that was covered by a green cap. The file listed her as being primarily a taijutsu user that relied on kicks to keep her opponents at a distance. Her stats in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were not all that impressive leaving Samui with the opinion that the rest of the team would follow the same make-up as her old team.

The next file was also for a kunoichi who was named Renka Ma. Samui had no problem recognizing the name as belonging to the daughter of the famous Kensei Ma. Although, to the women of Kumo, infamous would be a more fitting description due to his habit of peeking on women as they bathed. Staring at the blue eyed and purple haired girl, Samui had a hard time seeing much of her diminutive and perverted father in her. Yet, much like her father it appeared she was a powerful Taijutsu practitioner.

Samui flipped to the last folder and could feel the Raikage smirking at her. She couldn't help looking up in surprise as she asked, "Miu Furinji as in the granddaughter of the Hayato Furinji?"

"That's right," Ay said quite pleased that Samui was displaying some genuine interest to the team he wanted her to lead. "I want you to lead the team containing the granddaughter of the Invincible Superman."

The blonde woman could understand why Ay was excited since the woman's grandfather was a true powerhouse. However, he had been one that hadn't exactly been tied to the village of Kumogakure since he had been more of an occasional ally rather than a rank and file member. That had been the case for all the villages actually, since the man that many called, "The Elder," had considered himself an unaligned martial artist rather than a shinobi. Something he had demonstrated especially during the various Shinobi Wars since he would side with whoever her felt was acting in the right. To those he had aligned against, he had been classified as a force of nature since he had faced Bijuu and walked away relatively unscathed. It had in fact been the Elder that had saved Kumogakure when the army that had taken down the Third Raikage during the Third Shinobi World War had continued to march on the village. The Third had managed to hold off an army of ten thousand shinobi, but he had not dealt it significant enough damage to cause it to pull back. Therefore, after his death the army, which had been composed of Iwa shinobi, had continued to march on Kumo and its retreating army.

The Iwa-nin had made the mistake of deciding to attack a small town and slaughtering the inhabitants for supplies. The Elder along with a former Kiri-nin named Mikumo Kushinada had faced off against the army. Their combined might had managed to cause the army to get bogged down, and allowed Ay to marshal his forces to rout the Iwa-nin. After the battle, Ay had offered Hayato and Mikumo a chance to join the village of Kumo. Neither had been willing at the time, but eventually Hayato had accepted after his granddaughter had fallen into his care several years later. Hayato still wasn't an active shinobi, but his calling the village of Kumo home did serve as a deterrent for those looking to do it harm.

Naturally, the Raikage was hoping that his granddaughter would prove to be a similarly formidable fighter, and one who was wholly loyal to the village. Samui felt it was rather ironic that he was handing her a team of young kunoichi considering her own questionable loyalty to him and thus the village. Not to mention that if they did fall into her lover's orbit it would instead further weaken his standing in the village as they adopted The Family's beliefs.

Samui had the sense that if she continued to push, while she might not end up leading the team, there would be reprisals. She couldn't get too worked up about that thought since it was his right as the village leader to assign her whatever tasks that he wanted. She had after all, chosen to become a kunoichi. Unlike Yugito who had never been given a choice as far as to what she wanted to do with her life. Samui sighed making it clear she wasn't exactly thrilled with the new assignment, but stated, "I will guide these kunoichi if there is no way to convince you to select someone else."

"Why would I when the best candidate has already been assigned," The Raikage said obviously content by her decision.

Samui felt more than a little guilty, especially as she was pleased by the compliment that she had received. As such, for the time being she would do her best to train the students in a neutral manner so as to not force them into one camp or the other. She felt it would be the best way to honor the trust that the Raikage was showing her. She would talk the matter over with Naruto, but was confident he would support her choice. She felt that would be why in time more and more people would gravitate towards Naruto. Both he and Ay had personalities that gave off a certain kind of gravitational pull. Yet, when the outward caring personalities were stripped away and the core of the person was examined was where the differences which determined with who the women of Kumo would align. Samui felt Yugito's case was a perfect example of this struggle playing out. She had at first been a believer in the Raikage's belief of Kumo's superiority. But she had only just recently seen the truth that a portion of that belief reduced her to nothing but a weapon to maintain it. With the truth of his cult of personality laid bare, she now fought against the pull that personality had originally had on her, forcing Ay to use more drastic methods to keep her under his thumb. Naruto by contrast had needed to convince her to join him. Yet once she did, the more Yugito had learned about him, the stronger the draw was.

Samui excused herself while taking the files so as to learn more about her team. She nodded to Mabui aware that much like her, the woman was also trapped between loyalties. Yet, Samui had little doubt that the more time that passed, the more they would see that the same darkness that had existed in the shadows of Konoha also existed in Kumo. A portion of that darkness was exposed in the Raikage's feelings towards Yugito status as a weapon. She didn't doubt that as more and more of it was pulled into the light the pull Naruto exuded on them would only become stronger and stronger. She wondered if that pull would eventually extend to the women that had just been placed in her orbit and found she was rather curious about what the future would hold for the upcoming generation of kunoichi.

 ************************** *  
Naruto stood with his arms crossed while leaning against a tree before asking those assembled, "Okay, so what seems to be the common themes that have been experienced during the first portion of the exam."

"Well usually it seems to involve some sort of problem or test that requires a solution," Komugi quickly answered having the most experience with the exams.

A distinction he shared with his Genin teammate Gennai, who added, "Sometimes we are allowed to help each other, although even that isn't outright stated."

"What about the big reveal that only the last question mattered?" Naruto asked referring to the exam he took part in.

"It generally depends on the proctor," Komugi replied. "Truthfully, we've only seen it used with Ibiki. Generally, in the years where he is the examiner it usually results in most of the people getting cut during the first exam."

Naruto nodded, and looked towards where Moegi was sitting on a log to see if she had anything to add. She nodded in agreement with the two men's statements and he was about to turn away when he suddenly looked back as she gave him a clear shot up her skirt to show him the orange panties she was wearing. He quickly turned his attention elsewhere, but felt that although it might have been an accident that she was forcing back a smile.

He cleared his throat since he began to feel a little flushed. He got ahold of himself as he wanted to really concentrate on the next portion of the exam since if Yoshino was correct about how the Raikage would respond to Yugito leaving Kumo, then not only would he be in danger, but his team. With that in mind he asked, "Does the second exam always incorporate some team survival portion?"

Naruto first looked at the two male genin who quickly nodded with Gennai explaining, "It does, and it also always seem to require that the teams square off against each other collect something needed to advance." His gaze then traveled to Toka who favored him with an annoyed scowl. The reason for which was his insistence that they gather the information through the past experiences of those that had taken the test rather than relying on the inside knowledge he could get his hands on.

She felt it was a waste not to, particularly since he was sleeping with one of the women that would be administering the tests. Not to mention, had shared a bed with another, at least until Karui had joined the ANBU division of Kumo. She felt with the potential for the added danger that he might face, it justified getting the information directly from the sources.

Naruto though had argued that would be cheating, which Toka had countered was exactly what war was about. After all, no general had ever complained about being handed the enemies battle plan the day before a battle. More importantly, if the Raikage did decide to eliminate Naruto in retaliation for what he felt was Konoha's complicity in Yugito's defection, since it would back Ame. Then he was going to provide all the details for the first test to his assassins to ensure they not only made it to the second exam where they would have the most freedom to kill him. But would give them the details for all the exams to let them prepare contingencies in case they failed in the second.

He had countered that using the same methods as the Raikage wasn't exactly the best way to prove they were more principled then him. It had won him the argument, although he felt that his lover still considered him a naïve fool. Naruto couldn't say he wasn't tempted though, particularly since both Yakumo and Moegi's lives would be in danger because of him. He felt particularly unsure of his choice since Moegi wouldn't even know why they were being targeted.

He sent a look towards the orange haired woman, and felt a thrill as she again parted her thighs enough that he once more received a clear view of her panties. He also though that he noticed a dark spot on them which led him to believe that she knew exactly what she was doing and was getting aroused by it. His dick began to harden, but he quickly looked away while trying to purge the thoughts causing his manhood to awaken.

It was relatively easy to do considering the dangers they may be facing. Addressing the two males present he said, "Have you noticed a pattern to where the test is held?"

Gennai shrugged before replying, "Not really. When it is in Konoha it is the Forest of Death, and in the desert when in Suna."

"I heard it is held on a giant turtle during Kumo's exams," Toka supplied causing Naruto to fight back a frown since he could guess where she had heard as much.

"Where did you here that?" Moegi asked with a note of interest.

"A Kumo-nin told me," the Senju replied sending a pointed look Naruto's way.

Naruto frowned, but doubted the source was Karui since she wouldn't violate the secrecy required of a proctor. Therefore, he imagined the source might have been a disgruntled Yugito. Still, he figured that technically the information would have been readily available from Konoha's monitoring of the Cloud village's chunin exams.

Moegi blew a hole in the theory that the information was readily available when she stated while looking at him, "I can't imagine a Kumo-nin would so easily part with that information. I looked up some of the information our spies have gathered in regards to Kumo's exams, and the location of their second exam is never revealed."

Naruto had a hard time not smirking at Toka. Her face registered with the momentary concern of a person caught in a mistruth. But, by the time the others looked at her, she had already masked it. Although, she no longer looked concerned, it was apparent that she was having trouble coming up with an explanation. Naruto took pity on her by saying, "I've heard similar rumors about a turtle island, and such a place would probably fit with the standard settings for the second exam, since they would require a large area. I don't necessarily know if Toka's information is accurate, but I'm guessing we can use Moegi's research to rule out that Kumo will be the setting of the exam. Or at least the second portion of it."

Yakumo focused on Naruto having been amused by the exchange, but didn't know why he would believe Kumo wouldn't host the exams. "What makes you so certain? I figured the Raikage would want home field advantage for his shinobi."

"True," Naruto said having considered the matter previously due to the danger they may be facing, "but as Moegi pointed out Kumo was so secretive about where their second exam was hosted, they didn't let spies even get a hint of it. That probably means the location has some sort of other significance to Kumo. I kind of imagine that our village, for example, doesn't care if people know we use the Forest of Death."

"Boss, you've really given this some thought, haven't you?" Moegi said impressed, before adding teasingly, "When I think of how you used to be, it is kind of hard to picture you as doing anything but charging right into danger."

Naruto smiled at her, but then noticed that her thighs were parting again. He quickly averted his gaze while replying with a perfect understanding of what she meant considering her recent actions, "I guess we all have changed since then." Focusing back on the group he said, "Since I doubt Kumo is going to build a new location to take the second exam. I think it is a safe bet to assume it will be held in Konoha or Suna. Next time we get together let's see if we can come up with some theories about tackling those testing locations."

Naruto received several nods before everyone started to leave. He quickly approached Moegi asking, "Do you have a minute?" Moegi nodded eagerly, if somewhat nervously , so he pulled her aside to state, "That was quite the show you gave me today."

Moegi's cheeks began to color even as she quickly said, "W…what do you mean?"

Naruto kept from sighing, although he was slightly afraid she might claim he was a pervert if he admitted he had seen her underwear. He imagined she hadn't expected him to call her out on it so quickly, and in embarrassment might try to claim he was reading too much into her actions. After a few seconds, in which her nervousness grew, he said, "Moegi, I've noticed that recently the way you look at me has changed. It seems you have a much more… adult interest in me."

"I… I don't know what you mean," Moegi said although her flushed face made it apparent that she was perfectly aware.

Naruto didn't hold back the sigh this time as he said, "Look Moegi, you don't need to be embarrassed by them."

A look of hope suddenly appeared on her face as she asked, "Does that mean…"

She trailed off as he held up his hand to continue, "But, right now is not the time to be letting them distract you. I know that it seems you are taking these Chunin Exams seriously. The research that you've done demonstrates that. But, your behavior during the meeting today, also shows that you might not be focused on the right goal. Remember what we talked about during our first team get together, and how these exams are going to be extremely dangerous. I need to know Yakumo and I can count on you."

"You can Boss," Moegi said quickly.

Naruto nodded, before stating, "Good. Once the exams are over, then we can address what other goals you might have." Again a hopeful look appeared on Moegi's face, but it faded as Naruto said, "Now if you can excuse me, it Ayame's ramen time."

The reminder of the woman that Naruto was seeing was like a could bucket of water on the fantasy that his saying they would address her feelings had created. She tried not to look disappointed, but it was difficult since she now imagined that the discussion would simply be him saying he was with Ayame so that was that. Still, she had noticed that Naruto, Yakumo, and Toka had seemed rather on edge so wondered if perhaps there was something larger going on behind the scenes. She began to worry that perhaps some other group like Sound was targeting Konoha and would spring their trap during the exams. She figured it wasn't out of the realm of possibility that those three would know due to their respective titles and power levels. With that thought in mind, and the hope that perhaps if Naruto spent more time with her it might lead to the future discussion regarding her feelings going the way she hoped, she asked, "Naruto… can I ask you something?"

Naruto paused in walking away, and felt some concern that his less subtle effort to get her to focus purely on the exam had failed. But, he figured that her dropping the nickname she called him mean the question was serious in nature so said, "Of course you can."

"Do you think that you can train me?" Naruto didn't frown, but Moegi could tell one was threatening to appear since he likely believed it was a ploy on her part. Although a small part of it was, it was a very small part which she explained by stating, "I get the feeling that something is going on that has you worried, and it likely centers around the exams." She felt proud of her deductive reasoning skills when Naruto's eyes reflected his surprise. Now rather confident the exams were possibly going to be even more dangerous than previously advertised she continued, "If that is the case, and you really want me to be in a position that you can count on me then please train me. Ebisu-sensei is already being assigned a new team, and that means the best that I can hope for is some remedial lessons for genin like me that get left behind."

Naruto knew that Moegi wasn't misrepresenting her situation since with Udon's defection, and Konohamaru's promotion, Ebisu was wasted on training just one kunoichi, especially as Konohamaru now had Chunin duties to perform. He recalled his first Chunin Exam and remembered seeing a genin that was in his late thirties taking the first exam. The man had looked extremely out of place considering his green sweater, and mustache. It kind of illustrated how there was a short viable window for a shinobi to achieve great success and the Chunin Exams were particularly unforgiving for those that got left behind.

Figuring it would help make sure that she was ready for the possible challenges they would face, he said, "Sure, that sounds like an excellent idea." Moegi beamed happily and gave him a hug which he returned before quickly turning to return to the village. He smiled, but chuckled since with Haku joining Akatsuki, he had agreed to also resume training Kiba so planned to have them both train with him at the same time. He figured the Inuzuka's presence would help keep Moegi's intentions honest, and would also make sure he didn't take advantage of the student-teacher relationship he now had with her.

 ******************************** *

Matsuri was walking contently through her home village. Her arms were currently wrapped around the arm of the reason for that contentment as Naruto had taken her out on a date. Naturally, the two of them were henged, but she found that she didn't mind, especially as the date had taken place in her home village. She had enjoyed quite a few dates with Naruto, but generally they had been in Konoha since that was where most of the Family's resources were located. However, with Naruto's recent success among the kunoichi of Suna it had resulted in the need to create a place for them.

That place was called the Hidden Oasis Inn, which Matsuri saw approaching and anticipating how her night would continue began to grow wet. She snuggled a little tighter into Naruto's side since the sun had set hours ago causing the temperature to begin dropping rapidly. Enjoying the warmth that he was giving off, she took a moment to study her new home. The Hidden Oasis, like all the buildings in Suna, was round with multiple levels which was a design necessity due to the sand blown by the wind. Much like the other homes associated with the Family, the first floor was set aside for communal gatherings, while the other levels were where the apartments were located. Matsuri giggled softly recalling how Naruto had said the building looked like a big round pot upon first seeing it.

"What's so funny," Naruto asked as they reached the entrance.

Matsuri shook her head before replying, "Its nothing. I was just thinking that coming from a village like yours where everything has hard angles. I can kind of see how you think the buildings here look like pots."

Naruto shook his head asking, "I'm never going to live that down."

"Well, like I said, I can kind of see where you are coming from," Matsuri said turning to stand before him on the stoop. "Isn't that the goal we are striving for?"

Naruto smiled and then leaned forward to kiss the brown-haired kunoichi. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his encircled her waist. Matsuri was really getting into the kiss especially as she always wanted to share one in such a setting. They had kissed in a similar manner in the apartment he had established in Konoha, but there was just something more romantic about it taking place on her home turf. She did have the strange feeling something was watching them, but she was going to ignore it. But then Naruto suddenly pulled away and swiped at something.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned.

Naruto nodded, although he seemed rather tense. She saw his hand was tightly clenched around what he had caught. Having a sudden idea about who had been watching she wasn't surprised when he asked, "Can we pick this up inside in a few minutes? This hopefully will not take long?"

Matsuri nodded, and quickly disappeared inside the building. Naruto then opened his hand and allowed the floating eye that he had caught to begin flying away. He followed after it, and was lead to the roof of the Kazekage mansion. He wasn't surprised to find it deserted except for Gaara, who was dressed in his robes of office. Naruto suspected that the choice of clothing and venue was deliberate.

He landed across from the Kazekage and despite being quite sure the meeting would be a contentious one said amused, "Don't tell me you've picked up some peeking habits since we last spoke."

He wasn't too surprised when Gaara said, "Considering how casually you are taking the idea that the Alliance is going to fall apart. I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised that you wish to crack jokes."

Naruto wasn't too shocked by the rebuke, and knew to expect it the moment he had opened his mouth. Trying not to let Gaara's attitude ruin the good mood that he was in due to his date with Matsuri, he nevertheless couldn't help the snark in his tone as he replied, "Have you come back from the future and can tell me that it happened already?"

Gaara stiffened slightly at the response, which was all the outward appearance he gave to it. A moment later he stated, "One doesn't need to have the gift of foresight to know that letting Yugito take the path of a missing-nin is going to rip the Alliance apart."

Naruto sighed since he knew his friend was worried for good reason, so replied, "Gaara, we can't let what are nothing but fears about what might happen decide what is the right course of action and what is wrong."

"I find that philosophy horribly naïve," Gaara said responded with a sense of urgency despite his usual stoic calm still being present. "That is how everyone makes decisions on the future. What action do I take in the present to achieve the best result for the future? What you are planning to do is taking an action you know will have horrible consequences for all we have built thus far."

Naruto frowned, since he knew Gaara had a valid point. But, countered, "If it can be so easily shattered then is what we have built really worth maintaining?"

Naruto felt a spike of anger due to Gaara actually rolling his eyes at him. He could also hear the dismissal in the Kazekage's tone as he said, "I unfortunately do not get to deal with such lofty proclamations Naruto." Holding his hand out towards his village, he asked, "What do I tell my people when they might be sucked into a war because you want to shake everything up for one woman?"

The blond felt his anger grow hotter from Gaara's dismissal of Yugito's happiness. But, he calmed since he knew Tsunade had the same fears, but was more willing to risk such things on his behalf. "That isn't my concern," Naruto said shocking Gaara with his calm dismissal. Before Gaara recovered his voice he said, "I was willing to throw everything away to save you when you needed me."

"That was different," Gaara replied although still somewhat off balance by Naruto's dismissal of his concerns. "You were protecting your interests in Suna. The Daimyo's actions would have made…"

"I did it for your sister, and for you," Naruto snapped angrily. "Yes there were concerns about how it affected my Family's goals. But despite how my going Rogue would make it harder to achieve them. I still acted in the manner that I felt was best for those closest to me. So don't play the I'm the Kazekage so my concerns are greater than yours card with me to dismiss my wanting to do the same thing for someone else I love." Naruto turned away to let out a few more curses, but then spun back around to add, "I mean seriously, have you really forgotten that just like with us, Yugito had no choice in becoming a jinchuriki. Worse still, she thought the attitude in Kumo was different due to their treating her well. But now she believes the difference in treatment might have been nothing but a rouse to help keep her stable. Beneath all the kind words, they always viewed her as an asset that would never be allowed to live as she wants."

Gaara kept his face calm, despite knowing the pain Yugito might be going through. He likened it to the betrayal he had felt when he thought his Uncle had tried to kill him. In point of fact, he imagined it was only Naruto's feelings which had kept the woman from completely going rogue right off the bat. Yet, still he felt his concerns for his people's wellbeing was more valid simply due to the numbers involved. Particularly since if the Raikage did decide it was worth going to war over, then Yugito's happiness would be small comfort for the many people whose lives would be affected. Trying to appeal to Naruto's sense of proportion he asked, "Then what of your other lovers? Are you truly willing to risk them and their wellbeing for this madness?"

Naruto smiled softly due to his pride in the women he was with as he answered, "They are willing to risk it themselves. Are they all as sure as me this is the right path? No, they aren't. But they understand building a world where Yugito is still thought of as nothing but a weapon is not us moving forward. It is a sham peace built on her misery. I understand you have your own concerns to consider. You do what you think is best. I am doing what I know to be best for those my concerns lay with."

Naruto turned to walk away, but stopped to say, "There is one thing I would like to know however."

"What?" Gaara asked now confident Naruto would continue down his current path regardless of what he or anyone else said.

"What if it was Sari that you were required to sacrifice for the sake of your village's peaceful days?"

Gaara let a frown appear as he was unsure how to respond. A part of him wanted to say that his duties as the Kazekage meant he would take any steps to protect the village. He stopped himself from stating as much since he suspected Naruto would react with disappointment. Unsure of his own answer he asked, "What is the point of such a question?"

Naruto turned to face his friend to reply, "It isn't an easy question to answer when someone you care about is meant to be the sacrifice, is it?" Gaara remained silent so he continued, "My mother was sacrificed for the sake of the village. The sad thing is my father knew some horrible fate was going to befall her due to my little jaunt into the past. Yet rather than confront it. He blanked his memories and carried on like nothing was amiss."

"I'm not sure I see your point," Gaara said confused. "If he hadn't, then we probably would not be here having this conversation."

"True," Naruto replied conceding the point. "Many people would say he probably acted as he should have. I find it completely baffling though how he could say he loved my mother though when he had no problem sacrificing her."

"I don't think it was as easy a choice as you make it sound," Gaara replied. "He likely removed his memories because it wasn't an easy one."

"I'm not saying he did it callously," Naruto said quickly. "I only question what motivated him to become Hokage. If I became Hokage, it would be because I wanted to create a safer world for my Family. Yet, what good is that position if the ones I love, the very people that should feel the most secure in the knowledge that I am giving my all for them, are the first to be sacrificed so I can perform my duty. What you are asking me to do in ignoring Yugito's feelings is no different than my father's lack of curiosity about what fate would befall his wife. Yes, the world might be better off because of his choice. But, I refuse to believe that people who I have never met are more deserving of happiness then the women I love. So if I need to roll the dice on the Alliance's survival to insure Yugito's happiness then I'm more than willing to do so. As to your own relationship, well I would just make sure that when push comes to shove. You know exactly where you stand when it comes to Sari's happiness especially when measured against Suna's. If you find Suna's wellbeing comes before everything else, then you should make sure she knows that. Otherwise, she may come to resent you."

"Sari would act in Suna's best interest," Gaara said confident his lover loved the village as much as him.

"I don't deny that," Naruto said with a sad shake of his head. "I'm just cautioning you against thinking you can be the one making that decision for her, without her feelings for you suffering. Yugito is willing to stay in Kumo after all."

"Then why…"

"Because she is willing to sacrifice her happiness for my and our Family's sake, but she shouldn't be made too," Naruto said cutting the Kazekage off. "In the end, it all comes down to I'm just not willing to accept her sacrifice." With his piece said, Naruto suddenly disappeared as he teleported away.

 ******************************* *

Gaara remained staring at the spot where his friend had been standing for several moments before heading back inside. He wasn't sure how to proceed since he couldn't exactly bring the matter to the Shinobi Council. Plus, although he knew his mother and sister had their reservations, ultimately they were going to support Naruto's decision. His sister had even made the same point about how Naruto had acted for both their sakes previously despite how it would have hampered his ambition. Still what had caught him by surprise was Naruto's insistence that he wasn't concerned with the common good, or perhaps more accurately the common good of the many was secondary to his lovers.

That point had hit home with Gaara, since he remembered outside of his Uncle, who had used the fact that his mother was thought to have been sacrificed to seal the one-tails into him, when he had claimed to hate him. Most citizens hadn't seemed too concerned that his father had been willing to do something of the sort to his wife. They had just lamented that it seemed to have been in vain due to his unstable nature. Gaara had never really given the matter much thought, especially after his mother's rebirth since she had explained that her death had been an unforeseen complication from their sealing the One-Tails into him during her pregnancy. Yet after listening to Naruto, it seemed that perhaps he might be possessing a similar mentality as his father. After all, he was sure that despite his many misstep, his father would have claimed he was acting for the good of Suna and as such his actions were justified.

That had after all, been the case that he had just tried to make to his friend about not supporting Yugito's desire to abandon Kumo. Although his bitterness against his father was no longer present. He did suddenly feel ill at the idea that he might not be that different of a Kazekage in his beliefs.

Reaching his bedroom, he felt a sense of happiness from seeing Sari sleeping contently in his bed. He also felt a longing for her due to her sleeping in the nude. But again he wondered if perhaps he was like his father, and in his disagreement with Naruto might not have been too quick to believe she would happily sacrifice herself for the village. He didn't doubt that she would do her duty, but he felt he was rather quick in assuming it was his right to claim as much. After all, he was a product of what happens when a person used his duty to justify actions that harmed the people closest to him. Most people, Gaara believed would be quick to point out that what his father did was noble as he had his family make the sacrifice instead of his people. But, he had to admit that Naruto made a very strong case about how it should have been his father's family which those actions benefited as well.

He reached out to cup Sari's face and smiled softly as she turned into it due to the warmth. He pulled away and she let out a soft whimper, before settling back down. He began to undress to join her in bed, and reflected that if he continued to think in a similar manner as his father and put the concerns of the village above those closest to him, instead of taking actions which benefited both equally. Then in the future he probably shouldn't be too surprised if he found himself with nothing but the village's gratitude and an empty bed. After all, although Sari had kept quiet while his mother and sister had told him about how Naruto intended to support Yugito. He had found himself growing rather jealousy that Sari seemed to be rather smitten by the fact Naruto was willing to risk so much for one of his lovers. As such, he found that although he had no trouble falling asleep. The world he dreamed of was one in which he put his girlfriend's happiness behind his duties to the village and so came home one day to hear noises coming from his bedroom. Despite knowing what they meant. He had been unable to stop himself from investigating, so came upon the sight of Sari bouncing happily on another man's cock while his mother and sister obscured the face and torso of the man she was riding. His girlfriend had been facing the door so knew immediately when he had appeared. Yet, rather than shame or regret she only gave him a look which conveyed that he had no one else but himself to blame, since he had made it clear that she was a secondary concern, and so had sought out someone who knew where his priorities should lay.

Gaara's eyes snapped open moments before she announced she was cumming, without it revealing who exactly the man had been. But his subconscious had provided him more than enough hints. Never so glad that he didn't need much sleep as he was at that moment, he was going to get out of bed to begin his day. But instead rolled over to pull Sari tight to him, his girlfriend murmured in her sleep appreciatively, while he made plans to take the day off to make sure she could enjoy his warmth all day.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto had teleported to Matsuri's location and found her sitting at a table with Kashike, Quistis, Selphie, Sen, and Rikku. He smiled as he figured that she was filling them in on the details of their date. He also was amused since spread out over the table were various items that he could easily associate with each of them. Quistis had a stack of papers that she had likely been grading. While spread out before Selphie and Rikku were the guts of some machine that the pair had been working on.

Sen had a report open before her which appeared to be about the Four Kings attack on Kiyomi's mansion. He wasn't too surprised about that since Sen upon making Chunin had entered Suna's Intelligence Division. She hadn't admitted as much to him yet, but he believed her reason for doing so was related to the disastrous mission that had befallen her former teammate Shira. Her teammate shortly after being promoted had been assigned to a northern outpost to monitor the Stone Country border since Iwa-nin usually slipped into the Land of Wind from there. Many of the shinobi at the outpost had been slaughtered when it had accepted a mission to locate a pair of lovers that had run off to join a cult. The Descendants of the Moon had not been named specifically. But, from what he had remembered seeing among the notes that she kept in her room, one of the attackers had used powerful lightning based jutsu. Considering the belief that Shermie was tied to the cult, he imagined that Sen was of the opinion that she and the other Four Heavenly Kings were also connected to the attack on Shira's group.

Naruto was confident that might be the case as well. Yet, he would admit that he was rather unsure about the motive for the attack. After all, Yoshino's theory believed that the reason the Heavenly Kings had been chosen to destroy the tablet was due to a power struggle happening within the cult. It was believed they were never expected to leave Konoha alive. Naruto imagined if this was the case, then perhaps the incident Sen was investigating might have been a previous attempt to eliminate them. Yet, he couldn't put his full support behind that idea since the leader of the Cult opposed to the King's faction must have had some idea of the power that they wielded, and so should have known a team assembled to find a pair of runaway lovers wouldn't be enough to deal with them. Still, he wasn't sure why the Cult would have wanted to get mixed up in a fight with Suna-nin over such a trivial matter. Although, he had to admit that it wasn't like they were claiming credit for it since much of the evidence was based on the blast patterns between the two incidents being similar, so probably wouldn't stand up as actual evidence.

Naruto then turned his attention to Kashike, who was sitting at the end of the table, and was currently sharpening one of the serrated knives that she used while fighting. She smiled at him, before sliding the blade into the sheath that was located in the combat sandals she wore. She then stated, "I take it Lord Kazekage couldn't wait until tomorrow to speak with you."

Taking a seat next to Matsuri, he took her hand in his before replying, "Yeah, although I'm not sure how he knew I was here."

Matsuri frowned before saying, "I may have had something to do with that. I told Sari that I was going to be enjoying a date tonight. I'm sorry but she is my best friend."

"It happens," Naruto replied with a chuckle, "Truthfully, it just means I got it out of the way so can relax rather than endlessly think about it."

Matsuri did feel somewhat annoyed that Gaara would use what she had told his girlfriend to interfere with her date, "I'm guessing he didn't change your mind."

"Nope," Naruto said proudly despite his concerns. She could see there were a few more now due to what had transpired between them which he shared. "Basically, Gaara tried to play the I'm a Kage card, and my people's well-being trumps your lovers' happiness."

Kashike having pulled her other blade to begin sharpening it looked amused as she said, "Generally, most people would be pleased their leader thinks so much about their wellbeing."

Naruto sighed before replying, "I'm not saying Gaara doesn't have a point." He folded his arms over his chest as he thought for a moment before adding, "But, I just don't like his belief that because numbers are on his side, it automatically means he has the more valid argument. I don't owe the people of Suna anything." He could see his statement surprised his lovers so explained, "My loyalty is to all of you. Gaara much like the Raikage has helped us because he believes doing so is best for his village. There are elements of our friendship mixed in to be sure, unlike with the Raikage, so I know his heart is in the right place. But, what he showed me tonight is that his first concern is as the leader of this village. If push comes to shove, then he will take actions that are in Suna's best interest and may even work against us. He has made us earn our advances in Suna and has told us multiple times he needed to be assured it was in the village's best interest."

Quistis looked concerned and then asked, "Then do you believe that he might actively work against us now? It could be problematic if he decided to leak Yugito's intentions to Kumo."

Naruto shook his head before replying, "I don't think we need to worry about that. Gaara is in a difficult position as well, and if he acts carelessly could bring about the result he is scared our actions will lead to."

"I don't know how much more careless he could act considering the events you plan to set in motion." Naruto stared at Kashike and couldn't tell if she was being facetious or not.

Deciding to respond seriously, he said, "We aren't being careless. We're already stetting the plan into motion." Focusing on Quistis he explained, "You don't need to worry about Gaara leaking Yugito's intentions because Karui is going to." He could see most of the women were shocked by his statement, so was about to fill them in as to why.

Yet, Kashike beat him to the punch, "Clever. You plan to use it to help improve Karui's standing among her peers."

Naruto nodded while adding, "Exactly. Yugito is moving out of the Hidden Thunder Inn, which Karui will state makes her believe that she is planning something. I don't think the Raikage is going to find the idea hard to believe considering her resent attitude. The trick will be getting her out of the village, since she'll probably be placed under observation. But, I've already come up with a way to lend a hand with that. It'll also prove beneficial for my Menma persona, and give him a background which should attract the attention that we hope it does. I'm confident that should we follow the plans Yoshino is putting together that we'll emerge from these difficulties stronger than ever."

"Provided you aren't killed by the Raikage's possible reprisal against you during the Chunin Exams," Sen said worriedly.

Naruto nodded, but replied, "I'm confident that I can handle anything he can come up with. It isn't like he will be able to sneak in a jounin without our figuring it out. But, I'm not taking it lightly either. I'll definitely be sleeping with both eyes open during the exams. Plus, we'll be training our butts off between now and then to make sure that we are ready for them. Speaking of training, did you ask Gaara if you are going to be able to participate in the exams Quistis?"

Quistis nodded before answering, "Yes, and I will be attending them with Yome. We need to find a third, but we should be in good shape for the exams."

"Good," Naruto said excitedly, "By the way, I was thinking about your ability and do you think that if I taught you the shadow clone jutsu then you'd be able to copy jutsu without needing to be hit directly by them."

Quistis looked surprised for a moment before she began thinking about it. Knowing that her ability to copy jutsu that hit her was due to her chakra reacting to the chakra of the attack she answered excitedly, "I suppose it is possible in theory. Since the chakra returns to me after dispelling, it would mean I could learn jutsu that might otherwise kill me. But…"

"But what," Naruto said wondering why her eagerness suddenly seemed to fade.

Kashike explained why as she stated, "But, how are you going to teach her the jutsu. That is a Forbidden Leaf technique. It's not like you can just teach it to a Suna-nin."

Naruto smiled widely as he replied, "But, I'm not just teaching it to a Suna-nin. I'm teaching it to Quistis. Besides, Tsunade said we can just write it off as her ability copied the jutsu from a sparring session." He felt a sense of contentment as the Suna-instructor realized that it wasn't just him willing to support her growth as a kunoichi. It was a realization that all the women that had made up the Suna Paranormal Support Group shared.

He sat back in his chair feeling content that much like his decision to support Yugito, sharing the Shadow Clone Jutsu with Quistis was the right thing to do. His decisions on his lovers' behalf had a rather immediate benefit for him as Matsuri leaned in to kiss his cheek, but she also placed her hand on his crotch before pulling down his fly. Quickly pulling out his cock, she began stroking him while saying, "I thought I was wet for you before, but you just turned a small brook into a river." Naruto groaned while his dick began to respond, and although she had planned to enjoy him herself that night. She didn't doubt his words had left the other kunoichi in the room with a similar desire to have Naruto's cock plug their leaking cunts. So displaying the same capacity to share as their lover she said, "I know tonight was supposed to be my night, but in the spirit of the evening. I think a night of sharing is in order."

She smiled as the other women at the table immediately began stripping while she slipped out of the chair to begin licking his cock. Naruto groaned but was quickly silenced by Quistis pulling him into a kiss. He felt a pair of hands grab one of his and then found it pressed into the flesh pillow of one of his lovers. Fondling the breast, he was able to guess that the owner was Kashike which was confirmed as he managed to make her moan from teasing her nipple to hardness. His other hand was moved between a pair of thighs which he guessed was Selphie joining into the fun due to how shapely they were. He felt a pair of tongues begin to join Matsuri's so knew that Rikku and Sen were now kneeling before him.

Naruto allowed himself to take immense satisfaction in how his lovers reacted to his offer. To him, it was all the proof he needed that his instincts were correct, due to how eager they were to show their affection for him. Plus, it just further reinforced why he would always put their wellbeing above not only his, but the wellbeing of the entire shinobi world. He knew there were some leaders who would say that made him selfish, but he felt it was a selfishness that his lovers deserved. But not wanting to be a selfish lover, he pulled his lips from Quistis to say, "Ladies, line up across the table. I heard there were some leaks that were in need of plugging. I have just the right tool for the job."

He smiled as his lovers all began to stand and then bent over to display their backsides to him. Standing up he stepped behind Matsuri and plunged inside. He then began to finger Sen and Rikku who were to the sides of her. Looking forward to the plumbing job before him, he allowed himself to forget tomorrow's concerns to live in the moment.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 77: Moving Forward by Standing Still: Part IV**

Pakura stepped out of her office in the Kazekage mansion, and locked it behind her. She began making her way out of the office and noticed that Ameno was also calling it quits for the evening. The woman upon noticing her inclined her head politely before asking, "Another late night Councilor."

"Afraid so," Pakura replied having decided to stay late since she knew Matsuri was supposed to be out on a date with Naruto, "I've been roped into organizing all the hotel accommodations for the visiting teams for the first portion of the test. But, since we still haven't finalized the number of participants, I'm only guessing at the number of rooms that we'll need to accommodate everyone." She had felt Naruto teleport to the roof earlier, and figured that Gaara must have gotten word that he was in the village so had made his desire to speak with him known. She was starting to regret her decision since she could begin to feel the pleasure of the other woman at the Hidden Oasis Inn filling the fox network letting her know that she was missing out. Still, although she was in a hurry to get home in order to join in the fun, she knew winning over the new councilor and head of Suna's Medical Program would be a benefit to her Family. Therefore, she took the opportunity to chat with the woman by adding, "So because of that, our illustrious hotel proprietors are asking that we rent out their entire buildings rather than guessing on how many rooms we might need."

Ameno could hear the scorn in Pakura's voice so asked, "It would seem that you are rather opposed to the idea."

Pakura hadn't meant to sound as sour about it as she did. But she had been locked in a room dealing with most of the hotel owners all day, and would admit to feeling a little disgruntled due to most of them being unwilling to work with her. Making an effort to sound less annoyed she said, "I'm not opposed. I can actually understand where they are coming from. If we guess too low then we have a royal clusterfuck as there are not enough rooms for everyone, and no guarantees we would have the rooms available. But, on the flip side, if I guess too high, then there are a bunch of unused rooms that they are getting paid for regardless of if they are being used or not." Ameno nodded in understanding so she added, "I tried to work out a compromise where we would rent out several floors for each village, and let them work out the sleeping arrangements. But, they were against that arrangement since they began bickering over who would get what village in their hotel."

Ameno seemed surprised by that so asked, "Why do they care?"

Pakura sighed, since she had thought it was a rather good compromise considering their complaints about needing exact numbers so as to not lose out on potential revenue. Especially since their reason for rejecting her compromise was because they began bickering among themselves over who would get to house Kumo or Konoha. She gave a smile which showed her annoyance while she explained, "Because the exams also feature villages like Rain and Grass along with Kumo and Konoha."

A look of understanding appeared on the medic's face before she said, "Ah, so although relatively fair, they didn't want to settle since someone would get to host Rain which might only require a single floor while the Cloud Village would require several."

Pakura nodded, before responding, "I'm afraid so. So rather than take a chance that a competitor would win the chance to host one of the larger villages. They all stonewalled me with the demand we rent out all their rooms."

Ameno giggled causing Pakura to scowl at her, prompting her to say, "Sorry, but at least they showed some solidarity. Unlike our council meetings."

Pakura chuckled guessing that she could see why the younger woman would find some amusement towards her predicament. "It doesn't do me a whole lot of good if all the genin we are hosting have to sleep in tents. I would currently love someone with the same views as a Hardliner who would disagree with me just because I called the sun yellow."

The Suna medic gave her a slightly amused grin, although it didn't display as much mirth as before. Pakura suspected it was due to her joke taking a potshot at the group that was politically motivated to oppose bringing the Shinobi Villages closer together. She knew the woman wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea, especially due to her willingness to work with Konoha. But, at the same time the woman also had backed several Hardliner proposals, especially in regards to Iwagakure.

Ameno hadn't declared her allegiance to the Hardliners, just as she hadn't pledged it to Gaara's faction on the Council. But, Pakura was aware that Ameno's willingness to work with Konoha could be born of a similar desire as had been behind Joseki's willingness to work with Danzou. Mainly she simply needed Konoha to further her ambitions, and was using the current spirit of collaboration to her benefit. Pakura hoped that wasn't the case, but figured she would know soon enough depending on how the Alliance fared during the coming difficulties.

Pakura hoping to recapture the more amical moment they had been sharing before the potential misstep from her joke asked, "What has you stuck in the office at such a late hour? I figured there would be some young man looking to keep you company."

She noticed a slight look of discomfort appear on the younger woman's face, which caught Pakura by surprise. Particularly since she had been quite aware the woman wasn't seeing anyone. Not only that, but it had appeared Ameno had never really had a meaningful relationship that might explain her reaction. Despite the orgy starting back home, Pakura found herself rather curious about what had prompted the reaction.

Ameno recovered from the apparent memory that had sparked her response to Pakura's question to reply good naturedly, "Perhaps if there was someone at home waiting for me, I wouldn't lose track of time while working on improvements for our medical program."

Pakura thought she detected a hint of longing in the woman's voice. She considered inviting her over to the Hidden Oasis Inn. But, she figured considering the scene they would likely walk in on, that would be like throwing her in the deep end of a pool without warning. Furthermore, she suspected there might be more at play with the woman since she doubted it would be hard for her to find a partner. Hoping to learn more about the young jounin she asked, "How about we go out to get a few drinks to relax after the full days that we've just put in?"

Ameno looked rather surprised by the offer, but then an appreciative smile graced her lips before she replied, "I'd like that."

Pakura returned the smile before motioning towards the entertainment district and saying, "Lead the way." As they headed off towards the entrance of the village where most of the drinking establishments resided Pakura felt a little disappointment that she was missing out on some Naruto time, but she figured she'd eventually make it up and then some especially if she was key to the Medical Jounin joining the Family. Something she imagined that she would take great pleasure in witnessing.

 ***************************

Naruto drank in the moans of Matsuri, Sen, and Rikku. Matsuri was throwing her hips back into him as he fucked her, while the other two women rolled their hips appreciatively as he fingered their snatches. Their pussies were making wet squelching noises while he rapidly worked his index and middle fingers inside them. Kashike and Quistis had their hands placed on the table like the others, but were at opposite ends of the line of women, while Selphie was between Sen and Quistis. They stared at him while squirming slightly as they wanted for their turn to receive either his cock or fingers. Feeling Matsuri's already incredibly tight pussy beginning to bare down on him, Naruto was conflicted about which direction he should step since he wanted to begin getting the other women involved.

But, having decided to forgo creating a clone since he wanted to handle their pleasure personally he knew he couldn't do both. As such, he decided to pull out of Matsuri causing her to let out a moan of loss which was joined by Sen and Rikku's when he removed his fingers from their dripping snatches. He then stepped to his right and thus closer to Kashike. He plunged his dick into Rikku causing the Al Bhed to cry out happily while her pussy spread out around his manhood.

Pumping his dick inside her, he raised his cream coated fingers to the faces of the women to either side of him. Matsuri and Kashike eagerly accepted them and began to suck and run their tongues over them. When his fingers were clean of the essence which had coated them, he brought his hands to the women's cunts which he began rubbing in preparation of burying them inside to coat them in more honey.

He looked over to see how Quistis, Selphie, and Sen were faring in his absence. He smiled upon seeing that the two kunoichi had each removed one hand from the table in order to rub the other woman's cunt. They noticed his gaze, and perhaps hoping to entice him their way they leaned towards each other and began kissing wetly. Their actions certainly worked in enticing him, although it was Rikku who received most of the benefit due to his dick growing larger inside her. Naruto also began slamming forward into her even harder causing the Al Bhed to moan out in her language. Naruto smiled loving the way she slipped into it whenever she was feeling particularly good.

He withdrew his fingers from pleasing Kashike and Matsuri to grab Rikku by the hips as he decided to even the odds a bit. Using his grip on her hips, he lifted her so that her feet could barely touch the ground and began hammering his cock into her core. Rikku's cries picked up in intensity, and fearing he was going to withdraw like he had with Matsuri, raised her legs up so she could cross her ankles behind his back.

Naruto had no intentions of leaving her in such a state so hooked his arms under her shoulders to pull her back towards him. With her back now pressed against his chest, she hooked her feet inside his knees to cling to him while Naruto bounced her on his dick. She shook her head back and forth, and her cries grew louder as Kashike and Matsuri each took a breast to suckle.

The two women helped bring about the climax that Rikku so greatly desired as they linked fingers and together rubbed her clit. The blonde woman cried out "E's Lissegk!" in her native tongue which Naruto didn't exactly need to know the language to understand that she was cumming due to the way her pussy was trying to milk him for his cum. He rode it out while grinding his dick deeper into her to drag out her pleasure. She sagged in his arms as Matsuri and Kashike stepped back, so he easily lifted her into his arms before gently setting her down in a chair. He kissed her lips tenderly before turning to see how his lovers had rearranged themselves while he had gotten Rikku situated.

He found that Matsuri was now sitting on the table with Sen kneeling before her and was working her middle finger in and out of the kunoichi's honeypot. The blonde would occasionally lean in to lick up the honey she was producing causing Matsuri to moan into Quistis's mouth as they kissed. The Suna instructor kept her hands busy by running them over Matsuri's body occasionally fondling a breast or teasing a nipple.

Kashike though had remained off to the side, and seeing Naruto had set Rikku down quickly approached him. She pressed herself into his body smashing her large breasts into his chest while she pulled his mouth into hers. Their tongues fenced against one another until she was distracted by his reaching up to group one of her breasts. She pulled back enough so that he could roll it around while squeezing the soft malleable flesh. He caused her to pull her mouth from his to moan by tweaking her hardened nipple. This allowed him to lower his mouth to her other breast which he began sucking greedily causing her to wrap her hands around his head to encourage him to do it more.

Naruto truly didn't need encouraging, although he didn't necessarily consider himself a breast man. In truth, he found he loved all the various forms the female body came in. As such he tried to tailor his actions to the woman that he was with as opposed to his preferences, since his Harem lifestyle truly meant that he never had to form such inclinations. This also allowed him to focus on what truly attracted him to the various women he had taken as lovers, their shining spirits which where what helped guide him in what he needed to do.

At the moment, that was what guided him to switch to Kashike's other tit which he hefted to his mouth before latching on. She moaned gratefully, and Naruto attributed some of the response to her having had similar issues about her chest as Samui had. Particularly due to her having spent her youth pretending to be a man so as to be judged on an even playing field. He could easily imagine her cursing her expanding bust upon hitting puberty, due to it becoming harder and harder to hide them. In fact, shortly after becoming his lover she had gone through another growth spurt so was slightly taller than his Five foot eleven inches. It also made her his tallest lover as well. Yet, he imagined the sudden growth of her breasts had brought back a few of the concerns from her academy days.

Concerns he hoped his actions banished, as he began to kiss down her body so as to not neglect any part of it. He dropped to his knees before her, and after staring at her pussy for a moment causing her to blush, quickly dove in causing her to cry out. Naruto devoured her snatch with the same eagerness he had just paid to her breasts. Kashike's hands buried themselves in his hair as she pulled him tighter against her muff. Kashike ground her cunt against his face and as she came closer and closer to cumming began to speed up her gyrations. She reached up and began to paw at her tits as she reached nirvana and coated Naruto's chin in her cream. She felt weak kneed from her release, causing Naruto to quickly stand in order to support her. He guided her towards the table which she leaned against while he moved to stand behind the still kneeling Sen. Then he grabbed her by her hips to guide her up to her feet, at which point he buried his cock deep inside her.

Sen pulled her mouth from Matsuri's quim to cry out in contentment from being filled with Naruto once more. He gave her a few moments to grow reacquainted with the feeling before he began slowly pumping his length within her. He moved slowly savoring the feeling while Sen returned to her cunninglingus on Matsuri. He was hugged from behind and found that Selphie who had been waiting for a moment to join in, much like Quitis, had come up behind him. She ran her hands over his chest and he looked over his shoulder to kiss her.

After a few moments of tongue play with Selphie, he turned away to focus on Sen as she began pushing back into him. He gripped her hips more firmly and began slamming into her with stronger strokes. Sen whimpered into Matsuri's silken folds and he felt her begin squeezing his shaft with her cunt trying to stave off her climax. But, it proved extra difficult as Quistis pulled away from making out with Matsuri to reach under Sen and tease her pussy. The instructor stared at Naruto hungrily while she tried to get her fellow Blonde kunoichi off due to her feeling a little neglected since he had yet to touch her.

Naruto reached out for her, gripping the back of her head he pulled her into a kiss. Their tongues danced while they both tried to get Sen to climax. A task that didn't prove overly difficult due to their teamwork. Quistis triggered her release by pressing on her clit, while Naruto buried his dick deep into her as her pussy spasmed around him. He had to fight from cumming himself since he had a specific womb he intended to deposit his seed in. The desire to fill Sen though nearly grew too great due to her pussy's insistent milking forcing him to pull out.

But, if he was hoping for a respite from pleasure it was short lived since as soon as his dick appeared from Sen's velvet sheath, Quistis quickly lunged forward and captured it with her mouth. Naruto groaned while temporarily trapped between the teacher sucking his dick, who had dropped into some of the space Sen had been occupying as she had fallen to her knees and current gripping the edge of the table to prevent from face planting into the floor, and the brown-haired kunoichi behind him. Despite his resolve, his hands sought out Quistis's hair and he began pumping his cock into her mouth. His head was turned to the side and he once more found his lips sealed against Selphie's.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Sen moving to the side of Matsuri as she used the table to climb back to her feet. Feeling on the verge of erupting, he Hiraishined from between Quistis and Selphie to appear before Matsuri, who was rubbing her pussy while she watched. Naruto gripped her by the hips, and pulling her to the edge of the table then slammed his dick inside her. She came immediately having been on edge almost as long as Naruto had been. He only managed several pumps himself before her massaging cunt coaxed his seed from him. Matsuri cried out as a second orgasm washed over her body causing lay back and spread out on the large table. Pulling out of her, Naruto felt a little weak kneed from his climax due to his having deprived himself his gratification for so long. He took quite a bit of pride from the sight of his thick seed beginning to leak almost immediately from her giving a hint of just how much he had deposited inside.

But, before he could pat himself on the back too much Quistis reached from between his legs and began tenderly stroking his dick as she said plaintively, "Naruto, you haven't done anything with me yet."

He shivered from her pleasurable actions. He turned to face her, and kneeling before her said, "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you. But, it felt right that Matsuri's womb would be the first to drink my cum tonight." He noticed Kashike also appeared rather anxious so guessed she wanted a chance to cum from his dick as well so said, "Why don't you and Selphie get together so I can fuck both your pussies?"

Selphie quickly dropped down to the ground while the instructor climbed on top of her. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of the two women's shaved mounds pressed together before crawling up to them. Sliding the tip of his dick over their two slits, he gripped Quistis by her hips and pushed inside. She arched her back from feeling him split her open, and let out a content coo when she felt his dick press against her womb. He began slowly but just before he really began going he suddenly withdrew causing her to moan in frustration.

Selphie though let out a moan filled with contentment, which Quistis saw reflected in the woman's face. She knew Naruto was giving her a similar build up, and then their roles were reversed as he was suddenly back inside her. It felt as if he had never left since he seemed to pick up at the same pace and intensity that he had been at before his sudden withdrawal. He began building up again causing her to shift into a new level of pleasure, before again he slipped free of her gripping pussy. Selphie let out a cry which Quistis, now delirious with the desire to keep her pleasure going, silenced by clamping her mouth to the Chunin's. Selphie's tongue soon engaged hers, and when Naruto pulled out. She fell into a similar need as Quistis had displaced since her kiss grew twice as aggressive. The Instructor responded to it, although it was difficult to maintain the same passion due to her concentrating on how good it felt with Naruto buried inside her.

Naruto felt his need for release quickly returning as he switched from pounding Quistis's snatch back to Selphie, but looking up he smiled as he saw someone watching them from the cracked door of the dining area's entrance. He waved her in, and a naked Seramu stepped into the room. She knelt next to Naruto while stating, "If I knew Matsuri wasn't going to keep you to herself tonight, I definitely would have left the office much sooner."

Naruto chuckled at the current head of the Suna branch office for the Great Tree Shipping Company before replying, "Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't regret working hard."

He felt Selphie begin to tighten around him, so quickly switched back to pistoning his cock into Quistis. Having been driving into both women at full steam for a while, the Suna instructor was also teetering on the precipice of release. Naruto pulled Quistis up to her knees so that her back rested against his chest and turned her face to kiss her. He then reached down to where they were connected to tease her clit which caused her to erupt. Naruto didn't fight his desire to fill her with his seed as he buried his cock deep inside her, and after several spurts pulled out to bury his cock deep inside Selphie.

He pumped his dick several times which mixed with the warm cum he was also releasing inside her caused her to join in with the cries of pleasure. Naruto let Quistis fall forward as he and she finished experiencing their orgasms while Selphie was still in the midst of hers. The Brown-haired Chunin also settled down after a moment so Naruto stood causing his churned seed to begin leaking out.

Naruto although often enjoying the sight couldn't bask in the moment as Seramu demand attention. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and sealed her lips to his. They kissed tenderly at first, but it soon grew heated. Having grown a little uncomfortable from kneeling for so long, he struggled a little as he stood due to his needing to pick Sara's daughter up as well. It did become easier as she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips. He felt a presence come up behind him pulling away from Seramu's lips to look over his shoulder saw Rikku had recovered and was now licking up the seed escaping from the two women he had just pleasured. He carried Seramu to the chair that the Al Bhed had just been occupying and sat down. Seramu quickly planted her feet on the floor and grabbed his still sensitive prick to guide it into her love canal.

They moaned in unison while she slid down his shaft until he was deep inside her. She leaned back and staring where they connected said in a throaty whisper, "I'm so glad my Dream Warrior is so well endowed. I love how deep you go inside me." She traced her fingers up her body until where he felt his cockhead was nestled against the entrance of her womb.

She then began raising up slowly letting out a pleased moan as his dick slowly appeared from within her until just the tip was still left inside. She then let gravity take hold to slam back down onto him. She repeated the action several times until she was vigorously bouncing in his lap. Naruto let her set the pace while he licked and nuzzled her bouncing breasts. Seramu cooed appreciatively as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth while he gave her other tit a firm squeeze. Her pussy gripped his rod tightly and she began grinding her pussy into his pelvis.

Naruto groaned and gripped her hips pulling her tighter against him as she began really grinding her pussy against him. Her moans grew in volume as she moved faster and faster until she suddenly went completely still while biting her lip. Naruto groaned out, since despite her body seemingly having become a statue, her insides were anything but. They coiled and squeezed his cock causing him to release his cum deep within her. The feeling of warmth flooding her triggered a secondary climax within Seramu causing her to lean back as she cried out in bliss. She eventually slammed back into him in order to pepper his face with kisses.

His dick began to soften until it eventually slipped from within her allowing some of his cum to leak out. He and Seramu made out lightly enjoying the post orgasmic glow of their lovemaking. But, eventually Naruto let out another moan as a tongue began licking the tip of his cock. He looked over Seramu's shoulder to see Kashike nuzzling his dick back to life.

Noticing that she got his attention she said, "I hope you aren't done for the evening. I'm still counting three of us that didn't get a taste of your cum inside our pussies."

Quistis sat up from where she had been softly kissing Selphie to add, "Technically, Selphie and I only received half the usual amount as well."

Seramu smiled at him stating, "The way they're clamoring on perhaps I should bottle your cum and sell it."

"That's easy for you to say," Rikku said replying to the woman's teasing, "You already received a belly full."

Seramu smiled as she stood from Naruto's lap and replied, "Then let me get out of the way so you can rectify that."

Almost as soon as Seramu had cleared his lap, Kashike swallowed his flaccid cock and began teasing it back to hardness. When he was standing erect again, she let him slip free of her lips only for Sen to begin bobbing her head over his manhood. She soon gave room for Rikku, who began licking it since both Quistis and Selphie had also taken spots around him. Naruto drank in the sight of the five women each taking turns sucking or licking his cock. He looked up to see that both Seramu and Matsuri had moved some chairs near each other to watch and were gently rubbing the other woman's quim.

Guessing that for the moment they were satisfied with their fill of his cum, he imagined that might change once he came inside Selphie or Quistis again, since then the math would show them as technically having received more. He knew he could try to even it out, but decided the best way to handle the situation was to pleasure each of his lovers until they were completely exhausted. Deciding to get started he selected Rikku to be first since she had gone without the longest, so positioned her so that she was on all fours. Crouching down behind her, he slipped into her causing her to moan out but was silenced by Selphie who kissed her, before sitting before her with her legs spread. Rikku accepted the invitation so dove in-between her thighs to begin licking her snatch, and although still somewhat concerned with how Gaara would react to the argument they had earlier that night. He knew in his heart that so long as he was responsible for the happiness of the women of his Family, then he needed to take whatever risks were required of him to secure it. Even if that meant going against the wishes of close friends when necessary.

 ******************************** *  
Sage was henged as some random woman as she walked through a crowded village street in the Land of Rivers. The village which was called Rivertower due to its location on a large plateau around which various rivers intersected the area. She had been through the same area the day before, although then it had been simply to recon, since she was going to help her sister and Naruto begin the process of establishing the Menma identity that the blond man would assume. The first step of which was set to begin soon and first started with Naruko pretending to be Naruto since her water natured chakra would be required for the show they intended to put on.

Naruto meanwhile would be assuming the identity of one of the criminals that were suspected of having escaped from the Leaf Maximum Security Prison during the riot that had started just before the Training Force had stepped in to put down the impending rebellion brewing there. However, in truth the man that Naruto was pretending to be had died during the riot, but Ibuki had hidden that fact and disposed of the body to use it as a cover identity later. The man had ultimately been a small time missing-nin and crook, who was mainly connected to smuggling contraband in and out of the various Shinobi Villages. He had a tendency of talking big, but really had lacked the skills or the drive to make it to the next level. As such, Naruto felt it was a perfect background upon which to build Menma's backstory.

Sage would admit to having been confused as to why Naruto wanted to create a criminal identity, especially one that would essentially look like him. Naruto had explained that originally, he had thought it might serve as a means to expose the organization responsible for operating and maintaining the various bounty offices that served the criminal underground. Not to mention was rumored to help criminals like Orochimaru establish bases and provided other services for missing-nin. Truthfully though Naruto had been on the verge of abandoning the plan since Yoshino had often teased him for being all talk as a bad boy when she had been dancing at Club N and unaware of its true purpose. He had been forced to agree that he made a pretty shitty criminal and had doubted that he would be capable of doing the many underhanded things necessary to attract such a shadow group to him.

Yet, that had changed when Yugito had learned the truth about how the Raikage viewed her as a weapon first and a person second. Now Naruto intended for Menma to act as an agent to facilitate Yugito's escape from Kumo. But first he needed to establish the backstory as to why he would look like him. Sage had still been unsure why though since it would only likely further validate the Raikage's belief the Leaf was aiding Ame in helping the former host of the two-tails to escape. Naruto had explained that it would further increase the chances that the Raikage would remain in the Alliance in order to use the Chunin Exams as a venue for getting even. Sage by now knew she must have sounded like a broken record since she had simply kept asking, "Why," for further clarification to his answers since they didn't make sense to her.

She eventually did come to understand some of his other reasons for wanting Menma to appear like him, since if Yugito's defection was a success, then his persona could end up attracting the esteem needed that the Shadow Cabal might seek him out without his needing to spend years committing crimes. If that happened, then Naruto might find himself in a situation where he couldn't use a clone or henge since criminal groups often took precautions that would expose such infiltration methods. Even if he didn't get contacted by the Shadow Cabal, he would still likely be able to enter the criminal world. But, it could be under his terms, rather than as some grunt working his way up the ranks. By earning the reputation as the man that helped the Two-Tails escape Kumo and survived, the Menma persona would likely be quite attractive to other criminals looking to follow a strong personality. With followers, Naruto would be able to establish a territory that he could run under his terms, which he hoped would make him more of a boon to the village or town he established himself in rather than a parasite.

Yet, despite understanding what he hoped to achieve with the ruse. She still couldn't fathom the why of it, as she found that she agreed with Gaara that it wasn't worth the risks Naruto was taking to satisfy just one of his lover's happiness. Especially, considering the Harem's very mission was to create a shinobi world at peace. She felt for such a goal that it should be apparent that there would be people unhappy with the results achieved, but so long as the greater number of people were happy, Naruto and his lovers would be able to consider it a success. Therefore, she felt that Naruto risking a potential war, which is the very opposite of peace, for one person's happiness was a rather reckless and selfish decision. Furthermore, Gaara as a Kage should naturally be opposed to such a decision.

Sage could rationalize why Tsunade would be willing to back Naruto, but still felt she was wrong for doing so. A part of Sage questioned if Naruto wasn't perhaps too confident in his abilities since if a war broke out, it stood the potential of increasing the misery of not just the civilians and shinobi it would effect. But, his own Family as well since they would be on the frontlines and possibly on opposite sides of the conflict.

She had asked Naruko about it, since she figured her sister would have special insights into the matter. Her sister had informed her that she was quite sure that Naruto more than anyone was aware of the potential misery his decision to support Yugito could bring about. Yet, by the same token, he was bound to the promise that he had made his lovers back when it had only been Tsunade, Ino, Hinata, and Tayuya and had influenced his actions ever since. He had apparently promised to, always do right by them. Which had ultimately always been a key factor in the difficult decisions he had made along the way.

Sage had still found the reasoning somewhat dubious since by that token she imagined that Naruto would have been able to rationalize cold-bloodedly killing Komachi. Since she imagined not all of his lovers would have been pleased with potentially being exposed. When she had pressed her sister using such reasoning Naruko had simply replied, "I think you'll understand someday. But, in the case of Komachi, Naruto had honored his promise by keeping us from becoming the same type of group as Root. Sometimes doing right by someone means doing something that they might not necessarily be happy with at the time, but in the long run reveals itself to be the correct decision. If he had stood by and let them kill Komachi then we would probably rationalize any choice, no matter how vile they became. We would begin taking shortcuts to peace, rather than working hard for it."

Sage supposed she could see Naruko's point, after all Komachi had proved to be a vital part of why Root had been destroyed. If Naruto had allowed her death, then while they might have defeated Danzou chances were they would not have realized the threat Homura represented. Yet, what she was still having trouble with was that there was no way for Naruto and by extension his lovers to know that his decision would lead to such results. Just as he had no way of knowing how his choice to support Yugito was going to turn out. Yoshino could likely predict how people might react to certain stimuli, but Sage doubted the woman could predict exactly what would be the result of those actions. With that being the case, she couldn't fathom why all of Naruto's lovers would risk their own happiness for Yugito.

Although still lacking an answer, she reached her position inside a small sake house so let the matter drop. She watched as a henged Naruto made his way to the exit and stopped to shield his eyes from the sun for a moment. The peaceful mood was shattered as she heard Naruto's voice call out, "Toshiko Odaka, you are coming with me."

 ****************************  
 ********************************

The Henged Naruto looked over to see himself standing in the middle of the street. He turned to run in the opposite direction like he imagined a criminal would only to see Sakura blocking the opposite end of the street. He cursed, before replying, "I think you have the wrong guy."

Sakura nearly giggled, but the Henged Naruko as him said, "You generally say something like that before you try running you moron."

"Tried running," Naruto replied before darting into the Sake house he had vacated while adding in an amused tone, "You mean like this."

"Get back here," Naruko shouted before giving chase while Sakura also closed in. They reached the entrance at the same time so Naruko instructed her, "Stay here and make sure he doesn't double back or slips away."

Sakura nodded so she followed her fellow disguised blond into the drinking establishment. She cleared the entrance as Naruto was just reaching the back. The owner of the place, a diminutive woman shouted, "I don't know what your business is here. But I do not need another Leaf-nin tearing up my place."

Naruko ignored the woman as she produced a ball that looked like multiple exploding tags wrapped together. She threw it just as Naruto was reaching the exit from the customer area into the kitchen. The ball dropped over his shoulder to land in front of him causing Naruto to turn towards his lover disguised as him to run in the opposite direction while he asked, "Are you out of your mind?"

Naruko leapt forward leading with her knee which he blocked by crossing his hands in front of his face as she replied in his voice, "Nope, just needed you to stop running." The tags began to smoke which grew thicker and thicker as they revealed themselves to be nothing but smoke tags. Of course most of the patrons didn't know this so quickly began exiting the building even as it filled with smoke, although there were quite a few who watched wanting to see two shinobi go at it.

Naruto pushed her knee back causing her to land in front of him so he went on the attack. He tried to punch her with a quick jab, but Naruko easily avoided and grabbed him by the wrist. He groaned as she twisted the arm to wrench it causing him to expose his left side, and then she began delivering several kicks to it. She then spun and tossed him so that he slammed his back into the bar. The small woman that owned the place ran towards them shouting at them to stop, but the two of them ignored her.

Naruto dodged to the side just as Naruko tried to follow up with a kick which caused her foot to hit the front of the bar instead. Naruto grabbed the half full bottle of top shelf liquor that he had ordered while waiting to begin. He had weakened it using a knife that he had displayed prominently so people kept their distance. Although most of the patrons had probably just thought him another tough guy trying to be intimidating, he had actually done so to have a make shift weapon. But also to settle a long-standing grudge Tsunade had with the owner.

Using the bottle, he slammed it sideways against the headband Naruko was wearing making sure to hit the metal plate. As expected it had shattered neatly along the lines he had carved into it and thus minimizing the sharp shards that would normally result. Naruko though reacted as one would expect of a person that had been hit in the head with a heavy bottle, and she stumbled back to crash through a table of a nearby booth where some patrons had remained to watch the brawl.

Naruto found the scene a little surreal as he closed with her, since in essence it was like he was beating himself. Having made sure to order a high proof drink earlier, he pulled a book of matches as he approached his seemingly stunned doppelganger and said, "Look, I'm not normally a violent man, but I'm not going back to that hellhole of a prison. So, I'm going to need to create a reason for your teammate to want to stick around." Striking the match, he added, "No hard feelings. I'm sure she'll take good care of you." He tossed it at the henged Naruko as the customers scrambled out of the booth to avoid being burned. However, instead of a fire the match upon making contact with the orange jacket she was wearing simply went out.

Naruto wasn't surprised by that, since he knew the woman that owned the place watered down her drinks. Particularly the good stuff since most of her customers didn't usually get to partake. Due to Club N serving only the best liquors available due to several of his lovers' enjoyment of ingesting spirits, he had easily been able to taste the difference. It was also the reason why they were currently establishing Menma's backstory in the place, since a long time past Tsunade had stumbled in there after a particularly rough patch. She had awoken the next day to find the owner claiming she had cleaned out her inventory. Tsunade had remembered everything and had even ordered a few of the higher quality brands the woman had claimed she bought. But she had called the owner out on it tasting off so had stuck to the cheaper brands. When the woman later claimed she had switched back, Tsunade had argued and grabbed one of the bottles which she smashed on the bar. She then tried to set in on fire with a weak fire jutsu to no avail. She was in the midst of stating that she wouldn't pay for watered-down piss, when the local magistrate had shown up. She had tried to claim the woman was a scam artist and was defrauding her customers, but the man likely already knew since he turned every argument to show she was in the wrong. He had then arrested her, and although Tsunade could have easily escaped she didn't since word probably would have reached Konoha. She had only been released after Shizune had covered all the fees, including the bottle she had broken to make her point. She had quickly left the village after being released, but had never forgotten the slight.

Rounding on the woman that owned the place he grabbed her by the front of the shirt lifting her off of her feet and channeled the anger he was sure Tsunade must have felt as he shouted, "I knew that swill you served me was watered down. If it wasn't, I'd be warming myself off of the campfire that I just made."

Despite her situation the woman said, "I… I don't know what you…"

Naruto pulled his knife saying, "Don't lie to me. I paid good money for that shit, and I expect to receive what I paid for."

The woman eyed the knife and the fear she was radiating nearly caused him to relent. But she decided it wasn't worth testing him as she admitted, "It's true. These yokels can't tell the difference it would be a…"

Naruto dropped her so that she fell on her butt stating, "Keep your pathetic reasons to yourself. I only care that I get my money's worth so you better have an untampered with bottle as I'll be back to collect it. Now as for you…"

Naruto turned back to face Naruko only for him to receive a Rasengan to the face. At least that was what everyone watching was meant to think, But, with the smoke from the tags, not to mention the confusion of the situation, he doubted that the patrons would realize instead of a spinning ball of chakra what Naruko was actually hitting him with was a ball of water she had created due to her nature affinity. What was essentially a fast spinning water balloon held together by chakra smashed into his face, and Sage used the Almighty Push to send him flying backwards. Her jutsu also destroyed the bar portion of the building and the wall that he sailed through, although again he was sure that those who witnessed it would believe it was a result of the Rasengan.

Naruto continued to fly until he passed over the edge of the plateau where Sage cut her jutsu. He began to descend to the river below and waited until just hitting the water before teleporting himself away. He appeared in a room located within the Den which due to the results from the last time he had used the Hiraishin to nullify a fall from a great height he had filled it with mattresses. He cursed as he found the room wasn't unoccupied so had to adjust his fall. He landed on the mattress that Nel was jumping on just as she was coming down, so she rocketed up into the air. She then came down right on his stomach causing the wind to get knocked out of him.

Nel having the resiliency of most children barely seemed phased as she asked, "Did Nel summon you? Nel was just hoping you would come play with her?"

Naruto smiled at her before answering, "Then it looks like your wish was granted. I have some time before I have to leave. So what do you want to play first?"

"Nel wants to play the same games you play with her sisters," the child-like Bijuu said innocently. "Although they sound like they might be getting hurt, they always seem really happy after you leave."

Naruto frowned since although the Bijuu was many times older than him. Her current form and mentality really made him uncomfortable, especially when she asked to be treated the same as her sisters already bound to him. She looked at him expectantly and aware his refusal needed to be phrased in a way she wouldn't get angry said, "To be honest I don't think you are ready for those kind of games yet." As he expected her cheeks began to puff up so he quickly added, "And neither am I."

"Nel doesn't understand," she said tilting her head in a similar manner that he did when confused. "Is it because you don't like Nel?"

"No," Naruto said soothingly, "But, as you are now… I don't think you would enjoy it. The games I play with your sisters require a person be both physically and mentally prepared." Nel began to pout and look away so he crooked his finger under her chin so she would make eye contact with him. Then staring meaningfully into her eyes said, "That doesn't mean that I care any less for you though. You are very important to me."

Nel seemed confused for a moment, but then her cheeks began to color and she seemed to grow a little self-conscious. Scrambling off his stomach to kneel while facing away from him, she stared straight ahead but would shyly look back at him over her shoulder. Naruto watched her wondering what she was thinking, and if he had perhaps poured on the charm a little thick. But after a moment she said, "Nel thinks she understands. M…maybe Nel isn't ready. Can we play eternal tag instead?"

Naruto smiled but replied, "Well I don't know about eternal tag. But I can play for at least a few hours and… you're it." He quickly tagged her before leaping to his feet to escape the room. Nel laughed happily as she gave chase although she still wondered why she had felt so funny from Naruto just staring into her eyes. The feeling did confuse her, so for now she would just play. But, eventually she would explore it further since she wanted to wear the same content expressions that her sisters often sported.

 ******************************** *

Naruto entered a night club almost a half day's travel from the village where he, Naruko, Sage, and Sakura had put on their little show to establish the Menma identity. That made their current location probably about two to three days away from Rivertown based on non-Shinobi methods of travel. Although Naruto had technically just teleported there after spending the time with Nel. He spotted Sakura and Sage sitting towards the back. He noticed Naruko wasn't among them and hoped she wasn't off sulking since Tsunade's reason for trashing the Sake Bar that they had, also extended to a measure of payback against Naruko.

Sakura spotted him and smiled before waving towards him. Sage by contrast simply stared at him before turning forward again. He would admit that he found Sage a little confusing to be around since she rarely showed emotion. Even now, he wasn't sure if she was happy to see him or not, although he also had never felt his presence bothered her either. Taking a seat next to Sakura whose hand he squeezed discretely under the table, he asked, "Were there any issues that cropped up after I left?"

Sakura was about to respond, but Naruko appeared from behind him, having been getting a refill on her drink, replied, "Only if you count that woman trying to rip me off." She took a seat across from him and then took a deep swig of the beer that she had bought before adding, "Despite basically admitting she watered her stock down, she tried to get me to pay full price for everything that Sage destroyed when she sent you flying."

Naruto inclined his head before replying, "Well Tsunade did say she was little more than a thief with a liquor license. Besides, I'm sure you called attention to it."

"Damn right I did," Naruko said annoyed, "Especially since the Hokage is making me pay for everything so she could have her revenge. For someone who is supposed to be all about letting things go now, she sure knows how to hold onto a grudge."

Naruto chuckled earning him a scowl from Naruko. He defended his Hokage lover by countering, "Letting things go isn't what building a peaceful world requires. It is also about seeking justice for wrongs committed. Peace cannot be built in a world where people feel as if they had been denied justice."

Naruko calmed somewhat since she could see where her lover was coming from. But asked, "Still, if she wanted justice why make me pay for the repairs to the bar?"

"For Tsunade getting justice was about being validated for being arrested when she had accused the woman of the same thing. Now not only do the people know the owner looks down on them, but has been ripping them off for years. Chances are good that when she reopens, she isn't going to be in business for long." Naruto smirked at Naruko before adding, "As to why you are paying for repairs. Well, let's just say that Tsunade was less than thrilled from your writing about her first time with me in your book. As such, she feels somewhat entitled to some of the profits you are bringing in."

Naruko grimaced since she had used Jiraiya's notes as the basis for her book. He had based the Main Character on Naruto, and one of the characters had been modeled after Tsunade. The Tsunade character had featured in the first book that Naruko had published in order to earn the funds required to keep the information network she had inherited from Jiraiya going.

Naruko sighed annoyed before countering, "There aren't really any profits to be had though. Jiraiya had a hefty bank account only due to years of success with the Make-Out series. But, the spy network he established drained it in months once I got it up and running. Plus, since the current books have been out for so long revenue wasn't keeping up. I needed to come up with something, especially since money is tight for mom as well."

Naruto smiled softly at Naruko's calling Kiyomi her mom, although he also felt some concern about the issue the blonde woman had raised. Which while at present there was no danger of Kiyomi going poor. The Great Tree Shipping Company was currently in a difficult position finically. So despite it having grown and prospered under Karin's leadership, it currently didn't have the funds on hand to support side projects that wouldn't generate profits such as Naruko's information network. Of course this was a natural occurrence in business, especially as competitors tried to undermine the revitalized company. In fact, it was turning out that the port they had purchased in Wave was not going to be the profit juggernaut that Karin had hoped it would be. This was due to prices for goods going into the country suddenly dropping dramatically even before they could begin competing. Granted, the plan had always been to sell the items they shipped to the Land of Water at a lower price. But, since their competition had kept prices so high previously, they had expected to sell greater volumes. The other companies that already had established trading avenues into the Land of Water obviously did not want the offshoot company being established and was going to be called the Uzumaki Nautical Company to start taking market share. Therefore, they were working together to suppress prices to prevent the U.N.C. from competing.

Due to this, after investing loads of capital into repairing the port in Wave, it meant the chances of a quick return on the investment were very slim. Not to mention they were facing stiffer competition from the Great Tree Shipping Company's land based rivals as well. Plus, the investments Kiyomi had made in the properties that she had bought within the various villages were used to sustain things like the Den and the homes his lovers lived in.

All in all, Naruto could understand why Naruko had felt pressured to write a book to support her information network. But replied, "I guess what bothers Tsunade is you used your insight from when you were…"

"A chakra spirit hoping to drive you mad," Naruko supplied helpfully and with a smile showing her origins didn't bother her any further.

Naruto inclined his head with a smirk before more seriously replying, "Sure let's go with that description if you want. But you did kind of give the exact blow by blow of what happened in her office since you cast her as a part of the council of the city you set the book in. I don't think she minded being the inspiration so much as you not relying more on your imagination."

Naruko sighed guessing she could see why Tsunade was upset with her. "I guess I'll apologize to her. If anything, this little adventure shows me that I don't want to be on her bad side."

Naruto chuckled but stopped when Sage asked, "Then why are you willing to risk the Raikage's ire?"

Naruko sighed before replying, "Let's not go over this again."

"Why? Your hesitance to risk the Hokage's ire is quite contrary to your willingness to incur the Raikage's. Particularly when the potential outcomes would be far more devastating to you on a personal level. Especially should Naruto be eliminated as seems to be the prevailing theory about how the Raikage would respond."

Naruto sounded somewhat amused as he replied, "Well I think we can all agree my dying would be a great tragedy."

Sage looked from her sister to him with emotionless eyes as she asked, "I do not understand why you would regard your potential demise as a flippant matter."

"Nor do I." Sakura said sternly beside him.

Naruto turned to his pink haired lover to put her at ease by saying, "Don't worry Sakura. You're going to have to put up with me for a very long time."

She smiled happily at him before replying, "Something I plan to do gladly," and then gave his hand a squeeze.

"You cannot know that," Sage said interjecting to bring reality crashing down on the moment. Tilting her head, she added, "Unless you are reversing course about your belief that destiny doesn't exist."

Naruto shook his head before replying, "I told Neji once that those who hide behind destiny are cowards. It would make me rather twofaced to now claim that I'm some child of destiny as some like to believe."

Without missing a beat Sage countered, "I already believe you to be rather hypocritical already. I would not be surprised to learn you are more so." Naruko shook her head in disbelief at her sister's bluntness, while Sakura looked like she wanted to slug the orange-haired woman on their lovers' behalf. But Naruto disarmed the moment as he began laughing. Sage let a crack of emotion show as she stared at him in confusion not sure why he was reacting in such a manner. "I did not mean what I said as a jest."

"I know," Naruto said after a calming somewhat. "It's just people used to say I was blunt." He favored Sage with a smile before asking, "I'm guessing you are referring to how we plan to potentially destroy the Alliance to make sure Yugito is happy."

"Correct," Sage answered with a curt nod. "Your stated desire to foment peace directly contradicts with your willingness to risk war breaking out for one person's happiness. It is especially foolish considering the end result might create more misery among all your lovers."

"You're right of course," Naruto replied simply.

"Then you admit your actions are hypocritical?" Sage said somewhat surprised although it never reached her face or voice.

"No, or I should say. I admit that from your perspective it could appear that way. But that is simply because you might be operating from a few misconceptions."

Sage lips threatened to break into a frown as she asked, "Are you now claiming peace is not your goal?"

"No, but what is peace?" Naruto asked not exactly expecting an answer.

Sage though had one handy as she replied sounding as if she was reciting from a dictionary verbatim, "The normal, nonwarring condition of a nation, group of nations, or the world. This is your goal correct."

Naruto knew he had his work cut out for him in making the woman understand his point of view. But, he did appreciate the opportunity since unlike with Gaara. Sage almost seemed devoid of emotional investment in the manner. Therefore, it was easier to remain calm since although she sounded like she would side with Gaara. It did seem to breakdown more on a logical number based measurement rather than how the Kazekage used it to dismiss Yugito's feelings as unimportant.

Hoping he could make his case in a similar logical manner without her blowing holes through it he replied, "That is what we are working for. So it is a goal in that sense. But, I never gave my word that we would achieve it."

"Why would that matter? By making it your goal you already imply that it is something you are working to achieve."

"True," Naruto said after a moment, "But why am I trying to achieve it?"

"I do not understand?"

"And that is part of why you can't just rely on numbers or logic in these situations," Naruto replied quickly seeing an avenue. "You focus exclusively on the goal but you never stopped to ask, why is he interested in achieving it. If you had, you would find that all of this started from a desire to make the Pervy Sage happy."

"Would he…"

Naruto stopped Sage from asking her question by saying, "Let me finish my point. You were wondering if Pervy Sage would be happy with what I'm risking to make Yugito happy. The answer is, I don't know. But, that is beside the point as he turned the matter over to me as his apprentice which means if we are going to achieve it, then it will be on my terms. Which leads me into why I refuse to let Yugito be miserable for the sake of peace. I promised her and all my lovers that I would always do right by them. I can't tell the women that I'm asking to help me fulfil my master's dream. Thanks for the help, but your happiness is an inconvenience to the goal so deal with it. The stakes are much higher now than say when I promised Hinata her happiness came before making inroads into the Hyuuga. Or, taking on Koharu to keep Tsunade by my side. But, my actions have to be the same even with the higher stakes or else I feel I would truly become a hypocrite."

"Then why bother with trying to establish peace at all?" Sage asked better understanding why Naruto had made the decision he had. But she now had trouble understanding why he would even bother trying to establish a peaceful world, especially since the promise he made to keep his lovers happy might directly oppose the goal his family worked towards.

Naruto shrugged before answering, "Because it is a noble undertaking, and I told the Pervy Sage that I would try. But, at the end of the day I have to make sure those closest to me also benefit from it. The entire world could be at peace, but I wouldn't be able to call it a success if one of my lovers was made to suffer for it. I suppose it is because I feel they deserve first crack at any potential happiness there is to be had, and the world will benefit as a result."

"But your current course of action could only leave everyone with unhappiness?"

Naruto nodded, and Sage could see he was well aware of the worst case scenarios that could be the end result. After a moment, he seemed to banish those concerns in order to reply, "That is very true. But, if people aren't willing to take risks then they can and should only be happy with what they have. There can be no reward without first risking something. Tsunade and I risked walking into the belly of the beast to first establish the idea of forming a peace between Kumo and Konoha. If we hadn't, then we wouldn't even be as far as we are now. But, what we have currently built is imperfect, so it would be foolish to continue to build upon an imperfect system." He paused as he saw a stacking game off to the side that various club-goers could play with their friends in-between snacking and dancing. The game was made up of identical blocks with three of them being stacked adjacent to one another. Then another level of three was stacked on top but perpendicular to the previous one.

He slid the tower of wooden blocks in front of him before stating, "Let us say this tower represents the peace we are hoping to build." He removed two blocks from the base of the tower, and although normally he would put them on top he just left them off to the side. Pointing to the block everything was now balanced on he explained, "That bottom block is the current issue with how the Raikage views Yugito. Sure, the rest of the tower appears stable at the moment. But it wouldn't take much to topple it over." He jostled the table with his knee causing the tower to collapse to the side.

Sage thought over what Naruto had explained before stating, "The reason the tower fell over was because it was structurally compromised from the beginning. You believe the current Alliance is as well so rather than build your tower on such a weak foundation would prefer to start over. But, that only is assuming you can start over. Would you be so inclined if one of your lovers was hurt or killed as a result of your actions? Would the Kazekage?"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "I know I'm playing with a lot of people's lives here. Not just my lovers stand to be hurt by what happens next. It might be impossible to just pick up the pieces. But, I know what we have now is structurally unsound, and Gaara isn't going to be any more willing to do what needs to be done to fix it in the future then he is now, especially if he just plans to hide behind the notion that his people are happy in the moment. By the time the collapse comes in a way that everyone can see it, then it is already too late. I don't know if everything will turn out alright. But, I do know that as things stand now, one of my lovers would be unhappy so something has to be done."

Sage could see that both Sakura and Naruko were pleased by their lovers' statement. She imagined it was easy for the women to get behind the reasoning since they would want him to act in a similar manner if their happiness was on the line. Looking over his past actions as conveyed to her, she supposed she could see that while advancing his goal of a peaceful Shinobi World those closest to him had always been the first to benefit. As such she was forced to admit, "I withdraw my statement that you are acting in a hypocritical fashion. But, do feel you are perhaps acting in a foolish manner considering the dangers your actions will bring down upon you."

Naruto inclined his head but flashed her a smile as he replied, "Well, I never said it wasn't foolish. But, love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own. Because of that, I would be a fool to deny Yugito's happiness as it is a key to my own."

Sage found that she couldn't really fault Naruto's belief in what motivated his actions, especially in the face of the looks of admiration that he was receiving from his two lovers. Finding anything she might say would come off as hollow she simply directed her attention away after inclining her head to his point. Sakura then pulled him up to go dance with him, and watching the pink-haired woman wondered if she would ever feel things in the same way Naruto's lovers did.  
 ******************************** *  
Karin stepped into the foyer of Kiyomi's mansion having left the main office of the Great Tree Shipping academy. She found it occupied by several women, all with the same color hair as her. The other women noticed her arrival so Mito said, "It seems we are all here now, so shall we get going?"

Fuka and Kiyomi nodded in agreement so they proceeded down to the basement, and through the tunnel that connected the mansion with the Den. From there, the women would head to the Hidden Eddy Inn. The reason for the underground journey was due to Kiyomi attending which considering her resemblance to Mito could raise a few questions if they were seen together. Still, it seemed that with Mito assuming the Bijuu's place as the public face for the owner of the Great Tree Shipping, Kiyomi had decided to regrow the nine braids that she had originally possessed when she had first create her human form. Furthermore, the pupils of her green eyes were now slitted like a foxes further alluding to her Bijuu nature.

Karin had been rather surprised to have received an invitation from Kushina a few days prior, especially as she had learned that Naruto's mother had made a point of inviting all the Uzumaki women within the Family. This had included Naruko and Sage, but the daughters of Kiyomi had declined. Wondering if the other women had some insights into what Kushina had planned she asked, "So, is there some sort of Uzumaki festival tonight that I should be aware of?"

Fuka simply shrugged her shoulders showing that she wasn't aware of anything special. But Kiyomi answered with an amused tenor in her voice, "Knowing her, she plans to spite the Hyuuga by spending the evening surrounded by fellow Uzumaki. Still, I'm not sure why she would invite me."

Karin figured that made sense considering the Hyuuga were making a grand spectacle for Hanabi Hyuuga's Fourteenth birthday. They had invited every active clan and the Hokage, yet strangely enough had left Naruto off of the list. When Kushina had heard she had apparently been so enraged that she had threatened to storm the Hyuuga compound to give Hiashi a piece of her mind, which most who knew her meant using her fists. Naruto had managed to calm his mother eventually, although Karin imagined it had involved distracting the woman with pleasure.

Karin suspected the reason Naruto hadn't been invited was due to his ties to her since the Hyuuga had business interests which competed against the Great Tree Shipping Company. Those interests were primarily the unions which ran all the ports along the Land of Fire's Eastern Coast. As such, she imagined the last thing they wanted was Naruto around. Especially since she didn't doubt the party might also provide the Hyuuga with the opportunity to form alliances with some of Konoha's other clans in order to garner support for their weakening financial and political position.

Kiyomi showed that she was thinking along similar lines by stating, "I have little doubt that tonight's celebration is to show those aligned with the Hyuuga that they are still a force to be reckoned with. The last thing one wants to do in such circumstances is invite a person with ties to a rival group. I doubt they would have invited Tsunade and the others if not for the fact that they may attempt to use the occasion to convince them to stop supporting their current economic policies. It is kind of hard to convince people to side with you if you exclude them."

Mito arched an eyebrow at the Bijuu asking, "You really think the Hyuuga believe they are going to win over Tsunade by not inviting Naruto?"

"Of course not," Kiyomi said quite confident that the blonde Senju was probably as angry about the insult to Naruto as Kushina. "But, I'm sure by now they know they aren't going to win her over. Inviting her and having her show up is more about demonstrating the power of their clan. After all, the Hokage doesn't just show up when most people send out an invitation. I'm sure she considered rejecting the invitation. But, doing so could just as easily backfire against her since they are a clan with considerable sway."

Mito nodded since she knew her granddaughter had weighed the pros and cons of attending. Eventually, she had decided to go in order to prevent the Hyuuga from feeling as ostracized as the Uchiha had. The Hyuuga while being one of the clans most opposed to the new direction Konoha was heading, weren't doing so out of spite. But having positioned themselves as the most powerful clan under the old polices, were simply trying to keep from losing their comfy place in the hierarchy of clans.

Karin listening in found the Hyuuga were operating much like the unions the clan supported. Primarily demonstrated by the influence that the unions had gained in the cities and professions that they represented, they had rigged the rules to work in their favor. Thanks in part to their backing certain political parties the unions guaranteed that their interests always came first or that competition to them was always disadvantaged in some way.

Fuka and her were experiencing the union's attempts to stifle competition firsthand since any ship that sailed for the Uzumaki Nautical Company that didn't make dock at the port in Wave, would find it hard pressed to be unloaded. The unions would have work slowdowns or strikes that only affected U.N.C. ships because it wouldn't support the unions and was actively seeking to undermine their power and influence.

It was difficult to combat since the unions had become so ingrained in some locations that you couldn't even sell goods or services unless they let you. But, while members of the unions themselves seemed to benefit, the cities they took up residence in seemed constantly on the verge of insolvency. This was due to many of the sweetheart deals the politicians supported by the unions awarded to their benefactors. Thus, many of the services provided by the unions were artificially inflated pricewise rather than letting market values determine the price. Therefore, it was the civilians that ultimately suffered as they bore the brunt of the taxes and artificially high fees that were keeping the unions flush with cash.

Karin knew it was for that reason many of the Unions running the ports were actively trying to insure the Uzumaki Nautical Company never fully got off the ground. The shipping company that Karin had started after buying the port in Wave, and which was run by Fuka, had been operating at a limited capacity for several months. Mainly as a means generate some income as the port in Wave was repaired. Not to mention to test the business's operating model.

She had believed that despite the unions attempts to disrupt their business venture, due in part to the monopoly the other shipping companies had in Land of Water, the U.N.C. would be a huge success. Unfortunately, unlike the companies which had tried to compete with the Great Tree Shipping Company's land operations, the sea based ones were far more reactive.

Kiyomi seemed to be reading her minds since she changed the subject to the difficulties facing the business venture that had been meant to open an avenue into Kirigakure. "I read today that prices for goods going into the Land of Water have dropped again. With the current downward pressure on things such as beef, and other land based goods. It might be wise to cancel the big grand opening ceremony for the Port and U.N.C. that you three have planned for a more reserved one."

Fuka, Mito, and Karin shared a quick glance between themselves as they had discussed doing just as Kiyomi suggested. Particularly since the official grand opening was to be a ceremony for all of Wave, and thus a huge expense when the company as a whole really couldn't afford it. But, in the end they had decided to proceed which Mito explained the reasoning behind their decision as she said, "Canceling or changing the ceremony this late in the game would be a sign of weakness to our competition."

"I'm all for displaying strength," Kiyomi replied quickly. "But, due to the lower pricing on goods we would ship into the Land of Water, it is going to be very difficult to capture market share. Our biggest advantage was that the other companies were charging such outlandish prices due to its remote location. However, it seems they are trying to prevent us from entering the market so…"

"Actually," Fuka interjected, "it seems this sudden downturn in the market is the Mizukage's doing." Kiyomi looked surprised since she wasn't sure what the Mizukage could have done to make companies which had traditional used the Land of Water's limited resources against it suddenly reverse course. The former undead Uzumaki elaborated for the Bijuu's benefit as she explained, "It seems the Mizukage used Kin's recent fact finding mission against us. She leaked the details of the meeting the two had to our competitors. That's why they all suddenly dropped their prices."

"That treacherous bit…" Kiyomi began to state annoyed at the woman's actions since it could derail or delay the Family's goals in the Land of Water.

Mito quickly interjected as she reminded the Bijuu, "She is merely acting in her country's best interests. Keep in mind she has no reason to trust us, and likely just sees us as another group seeking to prosper from the difficulties an island nation faces."

Kiyomi took a calming breath before replying, "You are correct. Still, The Mizukage must recognize that if we cannot establish a foothold in her country then our competitors will likely just raise prices again. Something which may sadly become the case if we are forced to close down the Port due to it generating a lack of profit."

Fuka sounding pleased said, "I do not think we need worry about that. I've been testing a pilot program which should at least cover the upkeep for the port."

Kiyomi looked at the woman in charge of the Uzumaki Nautical Company before asking, "Really, how can it generate funds if we can't secure shipments into and out of the Land of Water?"

Fuka smirked as she answered, "By servicing people that already have them. One of the reasons Karin bought the port was to drive down costs by circumnavigating the unions that we would normally have to deal with. That is a headache that it appears that other companies share. There is a reason jokes such as it takes two people to supervise one worker exist when talking about unions. I've opened several of the recently repaired docks to our competitors and they've already been booked throughout the month."

Karin was pleased that it appeared one thing seemed to be going their way. But, frowning she said, "Still, it lowers our competitors' costs so will make breaking into the Land of Water's markets harder. But, it should further weaken the local unions' holds over the coast. Plus, it will likely at best just cover current costs and upkeep meaning we still need to find a means to make back the money we've already invested."

"True," Mito said sounding upbeat, "But it at least means that we shouldn't sink deeper into debt." Focusing on the woman that was even older than her she inclined her head while stating, "That was a very astute solution to our current money woes."

Fuka smiled from the compliment before responding, "I felt it would be something that Naruto would do. Our goal isn't really to crush our competition but to insure the Land of Water benefits. We have to balance that with our own needs as a company, but this solution should do both for the time being."

Kiyomi inclined her head at the woman's point but replied, "Well, I prefer to crush our competitors where we can. But, your solution does allow us to at least turn a potential failed investment into an asset."

"Naturally," Fuka replied proudly, "One thing we have over our competitors is that we haven't grown lazy by manipulating the system to simply benefit us. We've simply sought to create an even playing ground. But once you have it, you have to prove that you're the best through hard work and ingenuity. Don't worry, we'll be toasting to our successes soon enough and then we'll be leaving the Hyuuga off the guest list."

Kiyomi smirked as they approached the basement entrance into the Hidden Eddy Inn. "Well perhaps not all the Hyuuga," the Bijuu said amused as she thought of at least one she knew would be present, "In the meantime, let's see what Kushina has planned for the evening. I'm sure it beats whatever stuffy party that Hinata and the others are attending."

 ******************************** *

Hinata held back a sigh while she smiled politely and feigned interest in the man that had been speaking to her about something or another for a good twenty minutes. Yet, truthfully she couldn't even remember about what, other than the fact that he thought she had the political pull to make it happen. Truthfully though, although she was quite sure that the man's issue wasn't all that pressing to begin with. She would have probably had a hard time focusing even if he was confessing to being a part of a massive conspiracy plotting to return a long banished goddess to the world.

The reason for Hinata's lack of focus was due to her coming to learn that she was trapped in a conspiracy that was actively working to deprive her of her birthright. The day had started off relatively normal despite her father deciding to throw her into a spar against her sister due to his not liking her skipping out on eating breakfast with the Main Household. Hinata had come out the winner, but her father had been quick to dismiss her achievement. It had resulted in Hinata letting some of her anger from his constant belittling of her seep into her attitude towards him. A short time later she had calmed down and had sought him out intending to apologize. But, she had found him training Hanabi and from his instruction, it had been clear that he was training her solely in how to best her.

Hinata's anger had returned in full force as a result and she had sought out Naruto expecting him to comfort her. He did, although not by simply listening to her vent about how unfair it was, but by asking her to try and understand what was motivating her father. The two of them had then spent the rest of the morning making love in various places of his apartment, and when Hinata had returned to the compound she had headed straight to the clan's archives. With her father acting against her, she had wanted to see what actions she could take to secure the Clan Head position. It was to her shock and dismay, that she learned from the scrolls that she truly had to do nothing but make her desires for the position officially known due to her being the eldest child.

Hinata knew it made sense in hindsight, since to understand the Clan's rules of succession one needed to look no further than how it had decided the matter between her father and his brother. In that situation, the elders had simply branded the twin born second with the Caged Bird seal. There had been no talk about waiting to see who was the worthier candidate. Yet, in her case that was exactly what was taking place. It didn't truly make sense that the elders of the clan or her grandfather would place such faith in her father as a baby, yet needed her to validate herself for the position. At least, until Hinata took into account how her father had changed after her mother's death. Which was that while he had always been strict, he had only become cold and dismissive afterward. It was also at that time that he had begun promoting that he supported installing Hanabi as his heir even though she was still just a baby.

Naturally hearing her father dismiss her as being weak and timid, it was only a matter of time before Hinata had come to believe it as well. As a result, she had doubt her abilities which showed through in her demeanor giving credence to her father's claims that she was unworthy. In time, it seemed the elders likely saw no reason to push the issue since it seemed she was destined to fade further and further into the background.

Hinata smiled softly as she recalled Naruto's words to her that instead of succeeding in breaking her. The pressure her father had placed upon her had forged her into a diamond that wouldn't succumb to his doubts about her.

The civilian councilor speaking to her however misconstrued her smile to mean that she was agreeing with him so asked, "Does this mean you plan to support my measure to ban people from fishing along the river which runs through Konoha?"

Hinata focused on the man trying to think of a polite way of stating that she though litigating against letting people fish was rather silly. Luckily Tsume said for her, "Nobody gives a fuck if families are fishing in the river. Stop wasting her time. If people are willing to spend an afternoon catching, gutting, and frying up their dinner, then they aren't the type of people that are going to spend money to have someone else do it for them." Tsume threw an arm over Hinata's shoulder before saying, "Now if you don't mind I'd like a quick word with her."

Hinata allowed herself to be pulled away before saying, "Thank you, I find it hard to believe someone can get so worked up over fishing rights."

Tsume smirked since the councilor in question had made a similar pitch to Ino after she was elected to the Clan Council. "That guy has had a mad on against people fishing ever since he was just a simple fish merchant. I tend to imagine he probably had a stall near the river and got angry at people catching their dinners instead of paying him. Still, his coming to you just shows how much pull people believe you have now. Not that you looked to be paying him much attention."

Hinata smiled softly but replied teasingly, "I think what convinced people that I have pull is your agreeing to show up tonight. I believe that last time my father asked you to a Hyuuga function your reply was you'd rather spend an evening being tortured by the T.I. department."

Tsume chuckled before countering, "Considering the number these heels are doing to my feet, one could argue I am being subjected to a form of torture."

Hinata wanted to agree since she was finding the evening rather torturous as well. Directing her gaze to Hanabi, who was dressed in a fine Kimono and following her father around she wondered if she was the only one unhappy with the current roles they occupied within the Clan. She had considered approaching her father to tell him that she was now aware that regardless of his wishes, she was the one true heir to the position he held. But, she knew her sister had been worked tirelessly to try and usurp it from her. Not that she had put up much of a fight to hold onto her claim to it for herself. Therefore, she did want to earn it by winning over the clan, and felt perhaps it might be best to let things continue as they had been. If she felt she had truly been robbed, then she could use her clan's own rules against it.

Tsume sensing some of heavy thoughts weighing on Hinata's mind asked, "Is something the matter? You seem like you someone kind of sucker punched you and you're still trying to figure out why."

Hinata smiled softly since that was exactly how she felt, but before she could respond Natsu Hyuuga entered the room calling out, "Distinguished guests, if you'll follow me to the dining area we will begin serving dinner."

Tsume sighed heavily causing Hinata to giggle as the woman said, "Well let's get this shit over with." The amusement faded quickly since Hinata longed for a day when she and her sister could truly come together as a family. Rather than as rivals in her father's desire to usurp her birthright. She just hoped that in her efforts to claim the position of Clan Head, she didn't destroy her chance of getting close to her sister.

 ******************************** *  
Karin and the other Uzumaki laughed loudly while Kushina described how Hiashi had made the mistake of calling her trash from a scattered clan and she had decided to educate him that just because the Uzumaki had scattered, that didn't mean its members were weak. "It was a good thing his brother was there to pull me off," the fiery woman said looking extremely pleased with herself while describing how after knocking him to the ground with a single punch. She had proceeded to straddle his chest to continue raining fists onto his face, "Because otherwise he would definitely have been swallowing his teeth by the time I was finished."

"Don't be so modest," Kiyomi said drinking a red wine as they chatted after enjoying the dinner Kushina had prepared, "I'm sure the clan would have been looking for a new head. You always did have quite the temper. At times, I truly wished your seal had allowed for us to communicate. I'm sure we would have been quite the pair."

Kushina's gaze darkened some, since she imagined the Bijuu meant in a way that would have led to her release. She made an effort to sound diplomatic as she replied, "Let's just agree that things worked out the best that we could have hoped for between us." After a moment's pause she added, "At the time." Kushina received an appreciative smile from her son filling her with happiness since it showed he understood her conflicting emotions with the Bijuu she once housed.

Naruto prevented the conversation from lingering on the topic long by asking, "What happened next? I can't imagine Hiashi or the Hyuuga would be pleased to find out their heir was beaten to a bloody pulp by some recently arrived kunoichi in training."

"Luckily Hizashi convinced him not to report what happened," his mother answered her good cheer returning. "I doubt that he was all that eager to admit that he got his ass kicked by someone he considered trash. To be honest, I never really understood what Hanami saw in him. He certainly played up the story he and his brother concocted about being attacked by some beast while training as she fawned over him."

Mito giggled in amusement while adding, "I think it would be a rather easy story to sell considering how rambunctious you were. Sarutobi had serious doubts about sealing Kiyomi within you. It was why the seal I designed was so restrictive."

Kushina looked surprised at what Mito revealed, but then noticed that it was Kiyomi's turn to look rather upset. Having inherited some of the Bijuu's memories from her time as the fox, she could easily imagine why since she knew her seal had effectively taken of the form of Kiyomi being staked to a rock. Mito's lighthearted comment had likely dredged up the memories of that time for the Bijuu. Mito seemed to realize this as well, and turned to Kiyomi in order to apologize but was stopped by the Bijuu as she said calmly, "It is water under the bridge. Let's all just agree our pasts together are rather convoluted and shouldn't determine our present."

Kushina and Mito quickly agreed clinking their glasses together causing Naruto to feel a wave of pride in his lovers. He noticed that Karin seemed lost in thought and for a moment a look of sadness appeared. She stood to refill her glass, so he followed after her. As she stood by the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room pouring herself more wine he asked softly, "Is everything alright? You seemed out of sorts for a moment."

Karin smiled softly before turning to face him and say, "Don't worry. It was just a moment of melancholy. Tonight's been rather fantastic with hearing about the exploits of other Uzumaki. It just made me realize how much I missed my mom."

"Why don't you tell us about her?" Naruto asked having enjoyed the tales his lovers had shared, despite never really having given much thought to his Uzumaki heritage. He knew his mom had worried about his lack of interest in the subject, at least until he had explained that he felt his lack of Uzumaki pride as it were might be one of the keys to successfully bringing about the world they were working towards. After all, it was the Uchiha's pride in their clan which had eventually led them to wanting to rebel against Konoha. But with that said, placing too much pride in the village also is what allowed Itachi to rationalize his betrayal and murder of them. For Naruto, it was fun hearing tales of his clan's past, but he felt getting too caught up in the splendor of a clan or village caused people to lose sight of what truly mattered, creating a peaceful and secure world that everyone could hopefully enjoy.

Karin smiled appreciatively, but said, "Not tonight. I'm afraid it's a story which would ruin the atmosphere." Naruto frowned since Karin hadn't shared very many details about her past other than she was once a Grass-nin. She could see her lover was concerned so added, "Although, I'm sure she would have loved meeting you." Karin then sealed her lips to Naruto's who relaxed into it, but pulled away as he felt a body press into his back.

Kushina sucked her son's ear before whispering, "If she was anything like the other Uzumaki women present here tonight. I'm willing to bet it would have been a meeting that left her deeply satisfied."

Naruto groaned as his mother began rubbing the front of his pants and her efforts were quickly aided by Karin as she joined in. He looked over his shoulder asking, "Don't tell me that Sage and Naruko aren't here because you planned for our little get together to end in an orgy."

Kushina gave a mock look of exasperation as she replied, "Of course not, and I did invite them. But, they declined."

Karin dropped down to her haunches as she pulled his fly down and staring hungrily at his cock suggested, "Likely because Naruko knows better than anyone that a night with you that doesn't result in this bad boy being released can only be considered disappointing."

Karin gripped his dick and stroked it several times before leaning in to roll her tongue around his tip. Naruto moaned, but his mother turned his face towards her so that she could give him a rather unmotherly kiss. Karin was about to swallow his manhood when Fukka cleared her throat before stating, "Ladies, I trust you haven't forgotten about us."

Kushina reluctantly pulled her lips from Naruto's to look over her shoulder to reply, "You're right. I'm being a terrible hostess."

She looked back towards Karin from behind her son's shoulder and said, "Let's go serve the other's now that he is ready."

Naruto chuckled in amusement as he said, "I'm not a desert dish you know."

Kushina's eyes twinkled as she replied. "Oh, I know Honey. But, your dick certainly is the one thing I think that all women who have tasted it can agree is something one should not be deprived of." Naruto just shook his head in amusement as Karin and his mother each took one of his hands to guide him back to the others. They then sat him down on the couch, before undoing his pants completely and pulling them off along with his underwear. His mother than knelt to one side of him, while Karin took the other as they then began running their tongues over his meat stick. They were quickly joined by the other three red heads leaving Naruto in a state of extreme amazement at how his life turned out. After all, it became much easier to accept the negativity of his younger years when it helped shaped him into the man who got to enjoy the sight of his dick surrounded by women all sporting the same red hair.

"Shit," he moaned as their tongues painted his cock in their saliva. His mother and Karin were focusing mainly on the head while Mito and Kiyomu, who were kneeling on the outside of his legs, focused more on the shaft. Fuka who was between them covered the base, and worked his balls with her hand. Karin and his mom's tongues soon began to intertwine with each other more than they were focusing on him resulting in the two beginning to kiss rather wetly in front of him. Fuka took advantage of their preoccupation to quickly take him into her mouth. Mito and Kiyomi gave her room as she began bobbing her head in his lap, while stroking the portion of his cock she couldn't comfortably swallow. After several moments, she let him go and Mito quickly gobbled down his cock while Kiyomi pulled Fuka into a kiss. His mother broke away from Karin as Mito began taking him shallower and shallower and began licking his shaft before coaxing the bun-haired Uzumaki into a kiss, before partaking of his dick as well. His mother noisily sucked him while rolling her tongue around the head of his dick. He groaned from her skillful teasing of his dick, and couldn't help burying his hand in her hair to push her to take him deeper.

Kushina cooed at her son's forceful action and rewarded him by swallowing him until his dick pressed against the back of her throat. She was disappointed she couldn't go more, as she had to quickly pull back to breathe. Her spot was quickly occupied by Karin, who began undulating her head up and down quickly. She would occasionally pause while shoving as much of him into her mouth as she could, before again starting her rising and falling motion.

When Karin let him go, Kiyomi quickly seized possession of his pole. She used both her hands to jerk his length while focusing on licking the head of his cock. He groaned from her relentless jacking of his shaft which only grew more pleasurable when her tongue would circle this cockhead. Soon, his mother's tongue began joining in and then she began taking him deeper and deeper before Fuka saw an opportunity to seize control from her. He could only moan as his dick continued to be passed between each of the women, until it was Kiyomi who's mouth he was buried in when he announced, "I'm going to cum."

His former Bijjuu quickly let him slip free of her lips and then began just licking the tip of his dick. His mother wrapped a hand around his shaft and began jerking him, while she also used her tongue to tease his cockhead. An action the other women mirrored so that his dick was soon surrounded by the five beautiful faces of his Uzumaki lovers. With such a sight to drink in, and five hands stroking his rod it didn't take long for them to coax his seed from his balls. He erupted like a fountain and watched in a pleasure filled daze while his cum began coating their faces. After an almost unending stream, which was followed by several spurts do to his lovers' hands coaxing more out of him. His mother lovingly swallowed his length to clean him and keep him hard.

When she finished, Naruto nearly came again when Kiyomi pulled his mother into a kiss. She stiffened at first, but then relaxed into it as they kissed passionately. Then as if that wasn't erotic enough for him, they began licking each other's face so they collect the cum he had deposited there. His gaze drifted to Mito, Fuka, and Karin to see the three women cleaning other in a similar fashion. Despite just cumming, Naruto's dick was almost painfully erect by the time they were done with their self-grooming. The five women then shared a look as they each look like they were prepared to scramble to be first to take it inside him.

But, before a mad dash could begin which might result in a rather amusing scenario since they were still fully dressed so would need to disrobe while fighting for position. He watched them scoot into a circle before discussing the matter among themselves. Naruto smiled at the sight before they sat back while holding their hands like they were about to play a game of Ro Sham Bo. However, after Mito counted to three instead of throwing out the traditional hand signs they each called out a number, while holding out their hands with a number of fingers held out. Naruto realized that since the number each of his lovers had called out hadn't matched the number of fingers they were displaying; they had been trying to guess the total sum. He arrived to this conclusion since the number of fingers matched what Karin had called out as she was obviously pleased with the result.

"No fair," his mother pouted while Karin quickly stood to join him, "Best two out of three."

Kiyomi slid up behind Kushina and turned the violet eyed woman's face towards her before saying, "Just accept the results or else we'll be here all day." She then sealed her lips to her former host while she began fondling her breasts through her dress. Kushina moaned into the Bijuu's mouth as she fell back into her. It grew louder when Fuka hiked up the hem of Kushina's dress and settled between her thighs to begin rubbing her pussy through her underwear. The ancient Uzumaki feeling how drenched she was looked up at the woman stating, "No wonder she needs his dick so bad. She positively flooding down here." Trying to stem the flow, she covered Kushina's quim with her mouth, but her tongue obviously only encouraged it take grow wetter.

Naruto tore his eyes from his mother making out with Kiyomi while her pussy was being eaten, to focus on Karin as she approached. She began unbuttoning her blouse, but having come within reach, Naruto grabbed her wrist to pull her so that she was laid out on the couch. He covered her mouth with his while reaching into her partially unbuttoned blouse to tease her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled it between them causing her to arch her back in hiss. He then began to kiss down her body until reaching the tight shorts that she wore. He worked them down her hips, and off her legs before tossing them to the ground. He looked over to see where they had landed and spied his mother now completely naked was lying on her back while an equally naked Kiyomi straddled her face. Fuka was still between his mother's thighs but her shorts had been pulled down by Mito, who was rapidly rubbing the former disgraced Uzumaki's exposed quim.

He found it difficult to look away, but the scent of Karin's arousal filled his nostrils causing his mouth to water. Focusing on her glistening slit, he leaned forward giving it a few teasing licks before truly diving in. Karin moaned and pushed her mound against his face while one of her hands buried itself in his hair. The other began tweaking her nipple.

Soon though, Karin began to long for more which she voiced by saying, "Mmm, I think I'm more than ready for you to feed me that nice fat cock."

Naruto pulled back and smiled so positioned her on her side as he slid up behind her. Hooking her right leg with his arm as he reached for one of her breasts, he spread her thighs and then slid his dick inside her. Karin moaned appreciatively while he slowly pumped his manhood within her. She was more than pleased with the pace since it meant he would remain inside her longer. She delighted in the slow build up as her stomach began to tighten singling that her body was preparing to experience a nice release.

Naruto changed things up on her when he lowered her leg so she was curled in a ball, and then moved so that he was kneeling behind her. She moaned as his dick shifted within her, so that if felt like she was sitting on him sideways except lying down. He then placed both his hands on her left hip and began forcefully pounding her cunt. Her moans became more like shrieks of pleasure as the room filled with the sound of his flesh slapping into hers. Naruto kept up the assault, and she eventually surrendered to the insistent battering of her womb in the form of a powerful orgasm which only grew stronger when he buried his cock inside her and began filling her with his cum. He pulled out, and leaned in to kiss her before standing to join the other women moaning on the floor. He stopped before Mito and she rose up to begin sucking his dick. She moaned contently from the taste of him and Karin, but he soon guided her to stand with him.

He sealed his mouth to hers, and they kissed hungrily before he reached down to pick her up. Mito wrapped her arms around his neck while he positioned her so that her thighs rested on his forearms and then she reached between them to guide his dick into her ready cunt as he pulled her towards him. Mito leaned back and moaned as she was impaled on his shaft, and luxuriated in the feeling of being almost weightless as he pulled her over his shaft again and again.

Naruto leaned in to roll his tongue around one of her aureoles before sucking her nipple into his mouth. Her pussy tightened around him, causing him to groan and release it so he repeated the action to the other one. The two of them moaned in unison though as a tongue began licking where they were connected. Mito was too preoccupied to care, but Naruto looked down to see his mother and Kiyomi munching on each other's pussies so figured it must be Fuka. Mito wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body tight against him, and from the way her pussy began bearing down knew she had to be close. He carried her into the chair that Kiyomi had been sitting in while they had talked among each other after dinner, and he planted Mito in it. Then pushing the back of her legs until they touched her shoulders he began drilling his dick into as hard and fast as he could. She cried out in pure delight, and her pussy began eagerly milking him for his seed. Naruto gave it what it craved as he slammed into her and began painting her womb white. He pulled out as he heard his mother and Kiyomi cry out behind him causing the last few spurts of his seed to hit Mito in the face and chest. Despite being slightly out of it, her tongue swiped at a strand that had landed near her face and from the soft moan she let out his dick quickly decided to remain hard.

It was aided in the decision by Fuka as while kneeling behind him, she began to stroke his him. Naruto groaned from her actions, before turning to face her. He leaned down to kiss her, and she eagerly returned it. When they separated, she then turned away to drop her face into the carpet while her ass was raised. Naruto knelt behind her, and he began to rub his dick against her dripping wet snatch. But just as he was about to push inside she said, "I want to feel you in my butt."

Naruto was surprised, but wasn't about to say no so raised up to his haunches. Gripping her hips, he pressed his dick against her puckered anus and then slipped past her tight ring. "Shit," Fuka moaned as a feeling foreign feeling due to something entering rather than leaving hit her. Still, she couldn't exactly classify it as being either good or bad, but certainly would say it was big. She was grateful when Naruto gave her some time to adjust before he began slowly working himself within her anal passage. Fuka was surprised that the feeling quickly began to fall into the good category, as she said, "I can't believe your dick feels so fucking good."

Naruto was surprised by her statement, as he said, "I can't believe this would be your first time."

Fuka pushed herself up so she could look over her shoulder to reply, "I… It's not, but I only experienced it before with a body that felt nothing. T…This is amazing."

Naruto was pleased he could show his lover a feeling she hadn't experienced before, and wanting to increase her pleasure grabbed her elbows. He then pulled her back so that he was holding her torso up off the floor and began hammering her backdoor. Fuka cried out as he dialed her pleasure up to eleven, while he energetically fucked her ass.

Naruto noticed his mother standing and move off to the kitchen area. He wondered what she was up to, but concentrated on Fuka who was moaning deliriously. He lowered her back down so that her face rested on the floor and raising her ass up stood so he could really begin jackhammering her backside. She tightened up around him as she began to climax, and although he could have likely stopped himself decided to cum right along with her.

He was breathing heavily as he pulled free of Fuka's rear passage, and he saw his mother returning. He moved to sit in the unoccupied chair, and Kushina came around it holding a wash cloth. She began wiping down his cock tenderly, the warm water feeling good against his skin. She smiled lovingly at him after taking in the women with his cum leaking from them and said, "My you've made quite the mess Honey?"

Naruto smiled back as he cupped her face to state, "I expect things will only be getting messier from here on out."

She giggled as she dropped the wash cloth and then kissed his now clean dick before replying, "We can only hope that is the case. Don't forget, you are facing women of the Uzumaki Clan tonight." She climbed up into the chair and placing her feet on the armrest began to lower her pussy onto his dick. Naruto held his cock steady for her, and they both moaned when it began disappearing inside her. Naruto cupped her ass as she began to raise and lower herself. She moaned contently as she bounced in his lap, and it grew in volume when he began meeting her decent with thrusts of his own. She wrapped her arms around his head, and pulled him into her chest. He busied himself there by kissing and licking her breasts. Kushina's pussy tightened around him causing him to lean back and groan.

He found he was about to cum, so in order to buy some time to recover. He stopped his mother, and then urged her to spin in his lap so that she was facing away. He then began having her grind her pussy into his lap causing her to lean back and moan while she languidly worked her hips. He fondled one of her tits, while turning her face so they could kiss lovingly. They pulled away for a moment to stare in each other's eyes, which caused them to be drawn together like magnets again. But, this time the kiss grew much more passionate and needy, which was reflected in Kushina's hips beginning to move faster and faster.

Soon the need for release became too great for both, so Naruto pushed his mother forward and followed her out of the chair. With her on all fours, he gripped her hips and began frenziedly fucking her. His mother howled in pleasure, and nearly came when he grabbed her by the hair and began using it to pull her back into his thrusts. "Yes, Honey," she moaned while arching her back due to his hold on her hair, "Fuck me! Your dick feels so good pounding my pussy."

Kiyomi smiled as she knelt before the moaning woman stating, "I told you it would."

Kushina nodded, as she replied, "You were right. His dick was made to fuck my cunt. That's it Honey, harder."

Naruto hearing his mother talking about how good her felt inside her had drove him to begin really slamming into her. He was rewarded with her moan growing even louder for a moment, before Kiyomi silenced her with a kiss. Watching his mother make-out with the Bijuu she once housed caused his dick to swell. His mother sounding almost as proud of him as if he brought home a test with an A broke the kiss to moan, "He's getting even bigger. Such a good boy. Now hurry and cum for mommy."

Naruto very much wanted to be a good boy, so pushed his dick deep inside her, and then released his seed into her womb. Kushina raised up as she climaxed, and reached over her shoulder to pull Naruto into a kiss while her convulsing pussy coaxed as much of his seed out of him as it could. She began to sag forward, and Naruto climbed back into the chair. He watched his seed begin to leak from his mother's cunt, but was then distracted as Kiyomi began cleaning his cock. He sighed in pleasure as her tongue ran over his still sensitive cockhead.

When she was satisfied, she stood before him and turned away before stating, "Watching you take Fuka's ass makes me wonder why we haven't tried it yet."

Naruto reached out to rub her butt affectionately before replying, "I'm ready to remediate that if you are."

She moaned as his finger began tracing around her anus. She began to sit back and when her sphincter made contact with his dick, she looked back stating, "B…be gentle."

Naruto smiled softly and leaned back while stating, "Just take your time."

The Bijuu nodded, and then began to push back against him. She backed off a few times as she found the sensation strange, but eventually her asshole relaxed enough that the tip slipped in before she could lose her nerve. She then began sliding down his pole and recalled the early days after her discovery of sex due to the feeling of unknown that she was experiencing. When her butt made contact with his lap, she rested a minute to drink in the new sensations before raising up only a little before sinking back down.

Naruto moaned while his Bijuu lover rose and fell in short, slow, and shallow strokes. But soon she began to raise a little higher and then would go a little faster. Soon she was bouncing wildly on his dick causing him to groan in pleasure. He then reached around to begin fondling her bouncing breasts causing his Bijuu lover to moan appreciatively.

Kushina turned around upon recovering and seeing Kiyomi bouncing in her son's lap with his dick in her ass, she couldn't help but wonder how good it would feel if it was her. She had really never been all that inclined to try anal in the past. But, guessed that was one of the unintended bonuses of her Harem lifestyle in that it exposed her to sexual practices she had never considered before, and now wanted to explore with her son. Although, she felt she would probably wait for another opportunity to actually indulge in the new taboo that she could share with him.

Naruto watching his mother staring at them, wanted to show her exactly what Kiyomi was enjoying so lifted her so that her anus was exposed. Holding her above his lap, he then began thrusting into the Bijuu he used to house causing her to throw her head back as she cried out. Naruto watched his mother begin to rub her pussy, and began wildly driving his cock deep into Kiyomi's tight ass. The Bijuu cried out, as she came, and exploded into an even more powerful one when her ass felt like a liquid fire began to fill it.

Naruto lifted her up so that his cock popped free of her ass, and to his surprise his mother simply leaned forward to begin cleaning him with her mouth. She moaned around his tool, as his other lovers began to surround the chair. His mother let his dick go with a loud pop, and stood before stating, "I don't know about you all, but I'm far from satisfied."

Naruto set Kiyomi down and began rubbing her pussy as he replied, "Well, we have only just begun."

His mother smiled proudly while stating, "Then I think we should head to a more suitable venue so we can begin in earnest."

Naruto helped Kiyomi stand as he said, "Then lead the way." He watched his mother guide the other women to the apartment's master bedroom. Enjoying the sight of the women's naked swaying backsides, he couldn't help feeling glad the Hyuuga hadn't felt him worthy enough to attend their ceremony.

 ********************************  
Hinata along with other members of the Main House were kneeling on a raised dais as they ate. Her sister was sitting at the center of the table while she had been seated several positions away. It was a subtle yet clear message that as far as her father was concerned, she was no closer to winning his approval. Hinata tried not to let it get to her although it hurt that while her father was sitting next to Hanabi, several elders of the clan were lined up on her other side. Sitting next to her father was a close ally of her father named Hoheto, followed by two prominent members of the main house, although from much lower ranked families, named Tokuma and Iroha. With her being next to Iroha.

Hinata surmised the only reason she wasn't sitting with the Branch Family and other guests was because it would in essence be lowering the Main House from its lofty position. In the past, she at times had wondered why her father hadn't just branded her with the caged bird seal to get it over with. But, with her current understanding of how the line of succession worked knew it would set a bad precedence for other first born. Still, she felt it would have been more humane then the years of mental abuse she had sustained as he made her question her self-worth. Granted, she knew those of the Branch Family considered the Caged Bird Seal to be anything but humane so quickly pushed such thoughts from her mind since she felt if she gave voice to them she would come off as somewhat spoiled.

Still, she much rather have been seated among the guests, especially the women she considered her true family. But, if truly pressed on the matter would much rather be attending the gathering of Uzumaki since the pleasure the red-headed women were feeling was flowing into the Fox Mark network.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lady Hinata?" Iroha asked kindly while making it apparent he was trying to start a conversation.

Hinata focused on her seating companion, and noticed he seemed unusually nervous. She considered lying since she felt he may be sensing her mood, but having grown rather disenfranchised with the idea of keeping appearances for the sake of decorum replied, "Not particularly." She noticed Iroha's nervousness grew due to her reply causing her to wonder why, but elected not to inquire further as she returned to eating her meal.

She clearing her plate and used to being ignored at such functions, she simply began organizing how she planned to go about claiming her birthright. She intended to let her father and the elders continue to believe that she was ignorant of the rule stating she was the rightful heir by birth. At least for the time being, since she felt it would be cruel to her sister to snatch it from her at the last moment. She looked over at Hanabi and wondered what was going through her head. To be honest, she couldn't really say she knew Hanabi all that well considering that since almost as soon as she could walk their father had been fostering a rivalry between them. Whenever they had talked in the past there had always been a tension between them due to the situation their father had created. In truth though, she really had no idea how Hanabi felt about it. She felt that would need to be remedied before she decided how best to proceed. After all, now confident in Naruto's feelings for her, Hinata felt a small thill at the idea of her lover claiming her sister. She would also admit a part of her loved the idea that after years of her father tearing her down in order to install Hanabi as his heir. Her lover would reap the rewards by making Hanabi into his woman.

Yet, before she could descend into a fantasy where she and her sister were in the midst of a passionate tryst with Naruto which was interrupted by her father as he came to find out why Hanabi wasn't acting as expected, Hinata seemed to notice the silence between Iroha and her was becoming rather uncomfortable. It wasn't on her part, but from the way he was fidgeting she got the sense he wanted to fill it somehow, but her previous reply left him unsure of how. She considered asking him what was wrong, but felt that would just lead to a conversation that she didn't want to have.

As such, she was almost grateful when her father clinked his glass causing everyone to grow silent as he prepared to toast Hanabi. Standing he said, "Distinguished guests, thank you all for attending this evening as we celebrate the birth of my worthy successor. It still fills my heart with pride to know after I am gone the Hyuuga will be guided by steady hands." Hinata had a hard time not reacting to her father's words since they made it apparent to all present that he felt she was lacking. But recalling Naruto's words earlier she refused to wilt under his disproval, and resolved to be the diamond her lover viewed her as. Her father did surprise her though when he said, "Although today is already a special day. It has become an even grander, since it pleases me to announce that my daughter Hinata has accepted a marriage proposal from Iroha of the Main House."

"The hell I did!"

Hinata was shocked at what had been announced, and suddenly understood what had been prompting Iroha's bout of nerves. She had heard the angry outburst to the announcement, but wondered why everyone was staring at her with shocked countenances until she realized the angry denial had been uttered by her. Her father was staring at her in shock, and quickly trying to recover stated, "Hinata, now isn't the time."

"Really," she shot to her feet as she replied in a voice dripping with scorn, "You just tried to pass me off to someone, expecting me to keep quiet so as not to embarrass you and you don't wish to discuss the matter. Why not father? Perhaps because your plans to constantly belittle me, and question my worth as a person, in order to weaken my confidence so when you installed Hanabi as your heir, I wouldn't question it has failed. All my life I wondered why if you valued me so little you wouldn't brand me as your own brother was, and the answer was so simple, I'm almost embarrassed I ever let your opinion to have power over me. You can't, can you? Not unless you invalidate the one reason you were chosen to lead the clan, you were born first."

"Hinata that is enough," Hiashi said angrily while she walked off the platform the rest of the Main Family had been eating upon.

"It is enough Father," Hinata said standing before him, "Enough of my playing your game. It goes without saying that I will not be marrying Iroha. More to the point, I am officially declaring that I am claiming my right to succeed you as Clan Head of the Hyuuga as granted by my status as your firstborn."

"I am the head of this Family, and it is my will which will decide who succeeds me."

"Really, then why marry me off and to a much lower standing member of the Main House," Hinata replied mockingly. "It couldn't possibly be because it would remove me from taking your position if I should marry into a lower house. Let us ask the elders their opinion in the matter shall we. What does the first Law of Succession state?"

One of the elders raised to answer her question stating, "Without exception the firstborn of the current Clan head will be decreed the successor." Hinata knew there were clauses, such as her giving up the right should she marry a Hyuuga member from a house outside the line of succession or other clan entirely. The elder quickly added one of them although she wasn't surprised he made no mention of the marriage exception, "Except, should the current Clan Head determine that a worthier successor to his title has been born."

He was about to sit down when Hinata asked, "But, how is this determination made? Surely, there must be some bar the firstborn must be measured against." She felt a sense of satisfaction when the man looked towards her father, who looked rather pale as it dawned on him that she would no longer wilt meekly before him.

The elder stood looking like he would rather be anywhere but the center of the room's attention. He then announced, "Should a successor other than the firstborn be chosen by the Clan Head, and the Firstborn officially claim their right of birth. Then the current Clan Head's Chosen Successor will be forced to prove that they are indeed worthy by besting the Firstborn in a contest of the Gentle Fist."

The man was about to sit down again, but Hinata stopped him by asking, "And when should this match take place?"

The man grumbled as he was forced to stand again before explaining, "The Chosen Successor shall be given a period of two years to prepare from the date the Firstborn first makes their official claim know." The man looked at Hinata pointedly to make sure she wasn't going to ask anything else, and then took his seat.

Hinata focused on her father before declaring, "I have made my challenge. How do you respond?"

Her father stared at her looking like a man who knew he had played with fire, but had lost control of it. But then he steeled himself before announcing, "Your challenge has been accepted and two years from now, my successor will display why she is worthy to lead the Hyuuga."

"We'll see," Hinata replied calmly. She moved before her unsure looking sister and bowed deeply as she said sincerely, "I apologize for my outburst, Hanabi. I'm sure this isn't how either of us envisioned tonight going. My anger lays not with you, but those who support you."

She straightened and turned to leave. She stopped though when her father said, "Hinata, you do know that the loser of this match between you will be branded with a variation of the Caged Bird Seal. Is that the fate you desire for your sister or yourself?"

Hinata did appear momentarily conflicted, before she strengthened her resolve by replying, "These are the desperate measures that you are forcing me to take. You can prevent an outcome where your daughters must face each other just as easily as I. Yet, you have pitted Hanabi and me against each other for years. I am prepared to travel this road that you have paved for me to its conclusion. You must decide if you are willing to."

Hinata turned her back and moved for the exit. She did feel some amusement as Tsume slammed her hand on her table saying, "If I knew these Hyuuga gatherings could be so exciting I'd have attended them before."

She basked in the feelings of pride her fellow Family members were sending her way, even as she planned to pack her belongings and would ask the Branch Family Elder if he would allow her to stay in their compound as she doubted she would have any allies among the Main House. And while she would like nothing more than to move into the Hidden Eddy Inn, she felt doing so would attract attention to the other women living there. Not to mention, if she planned to lead the Hyuuga, she felt she would need to live among them. Plus, when she did wrest control of the clan from her father, she knew there would be strong opposition to the reforms that she would implement. The first of which would be freeing the Branch Family from the curse of the Caged Bird Seal. She smiled confidently as she figured she knew just the woman that would be able to help her with that.  
 ******************************* **  
Naruto stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and one rubbing his hair. His mother and Yoshino looked at him worriedly as he towel dried his hair. Lowering it to reveal his dyed black hair, he asked, "Well what do you think?"

"I think I'm getting a hint of what you would have looked like if you went through an emo phase," his mother said not liking the menacing air his raven colored hair, or the red slited eyes the contacts he wore gave him.

Naruto chuckled while dropping the other towel to expose his naked body to them. The two women felt their pussies begin to moisten, but the excitement was short lived as he quickly pulled on a pair of dark pants. He then added some fingerless arm warmers that reached all the way up to his shoulder. The arm warms also had studded red leather bands sown into them. Naruto left his chest bare, but put on a fur lined blue gray robe. He smiled at his mother and Yoshino stating, "Guys, you don't need to worry."

"I'm your mother," Kushina replied quickly, "It's my job to worry. Besides, you are going to stir up a hornet's nest the moment they realize Yugito's gone."

"I know," Naruto stated, "But, we'll be careful."

Yoshino chimed in with, "At least as careful as anyone being chased by probably every shinobi Kumo can muster are capable of being."

Naruto wanted to say something flippant, but knew it would only appear to his lovers that he wasn't taking the threat seriously. Instead, he pulled Yoshino close and sealed his lips to hers. As he kissed her, he began using the Execution by Kiss technique Fuka had taught him to siphon off some of her chakra. Leaving her a little weak kneed her set her down on the nearby couch before stating, "Which is why I'll be relying on your power to see me through."

Turning towards his mom, he kissed her just as passionately, but didn't drain her chakra since he had only had time to train using the Shadow based powers Yoshino's nature gave him. Still he smiled as she appeared a little weak after he let her go. He then stepped away to grab the fox mask that he would wear before adding, "I'll be back before you know it and then we'll pick up where those kisses left off."

Naruto then disappeared in a flash although it appeared almost black as he teleported just outside of Kumo to collect Yugito, and start the tale of Menma.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 78: Moving Forward by Standing Still: Part V**

Tsunade tried to project a feeling of calm despite how the tension filling Konoha's Clan Council room made it almost hard to breathe. She wished that she could attribute it solely to the Raikage sitting across from her, but couldn't as both Gaara and Hanare were not exactly holding back their obvious concerns about the future of the Alliance. It had been a couple of weeks since Yugito defected from Kumo, and currently all the gathered leaders of the alliance were in Konoha to discuss it. Ay's anger was easy enough to understand, and to a lesser extent Gaara's unease.

Hanare though was quite angry at the Family and felt that she should have been included in the discussion beforehand. Naruto though, hadn't exactly won her over by stating the reason that she wasn't included was because despite it affecting the Alliance, it was a decision where he felt only his lovers' voices had mattered when making it. Hanare had countered that he was making her break the oath that she had taken to be impartial. To which Naruto had quickly countered that if she truly felt that way, she had broken it the day she had taken it as she had known of the Family's existence. Not to mention how it had been their hand shaping certain events. Now that they had acted in a manner that she might not necessarily approve of, she couldn't use that knowledge to claim that they had put her in a difficult position. She had been there since day one, but beforehand they had behaved in a manner where they had her blessing so overlooked its existence. Hanare had not been pleased by Naruto's reply, but had been forced to accept the truth of his words.

Still, he had understood why she would be upset, so had asked her to just let her investigators follow the evidence and if it led to him, then he would accept the consequences of them, and claimed he had acted independently. He had seemed to gain some points with her though when he had stated that he hadn't undertaken his actions lightly, but felt his hands had been tied as he had promised to always act for the benefit of his lovers first and foremost.

Tsunade smiled at the memory and noticed her reaction to the memory caused Ay's mood to darken even more. She couldn't bring herself to care as she patted a folder lying between her and Konan. Thinking about the folder's contents, she couldn't help but feel her lover was living a charmed life at times. But, she didn't believe it a result of divine intervention, but just the byproduct of how in a world of darkness he was a brilliant shining light. After all, what the folder proved to her was that the Family's past actions were even now paying dividends.

Feeling like she was sitting at a card game where she had been dealt a royal flush she said, "I don't imagine anything will be solved by us just sitting around glowering at each other. So perhaps Lord Ay would like to tell us why you've had us gather?"

"Don't play coy with me," Ay said in a growl while sitting between Darui and Tosen, "We both know that you sent your jinchuriki to help extract ours and deliver her to Ame. You're sitting next to that terrorist all but shouts that you are working together."

Tsunade looked over at Konan and then turned back before replying, "That is because we are working together." She smiled smugly at Ay's shocked face, but clarified her position as she added, "I thought we all were working towards the same goal. But recently I've begun to questions just how committed to that goal you've been."

"This isn't about me you bit…" Ay said standing as if to lounge over the table, but he calmed as Darui placed a restraining hand on his leader's forearm. Sitting back down he continued, "I have sworn testimony from the Anbu that engaged with Yugito's ally that he looked exactly like Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yet you refuse to provide any of them today so that we could question them," Gaara said sounding neutral despite the concern he felt that the Alliance would be torn apart by Naruto's actions.

"My word isn't the one on trial here," the Raikage countered angrily.

"That remains to be seen," Tsunade replied quickly causing Ay's ire filled gaze to focus on her. "The report on the incident I was provided states this man had black hair and red eyes, but looked like Naruto otherwise. Why would he go through the effort of changing his hair and eyes, but leave his face exactly the same?"

Hanare was a little surprised by Tsunade's question so asked, "I thought you would point out that he was also on a mission in Demon country. Both, Daimyo Koyuki and Priestess Shion, state he remained nearby during the celebration being held for her visit."

Tsunade focused on the leader of the J.A.I.N. to reply, "That was what I reported in my official response when the Raikage first accused Naruto. That he continues with his accusations just highlights how he refuses to listen. Besides, it would be foolish of me to rely solely on that explanation since with both the Hiraishin and the Shadow Clone Jutsu at his disposal. Naruto could have made it appear that he was there when he really wasn't."

Hanare was obviously surprised by Tsunade admitting as much so said, "So, you can't really verify Naruto's location at that time."

"No," Tsunade replied looking a little worried, "In fact, I would imagine if Yugito truly was unhappy with Kumo's leadership and decided to defect, he would help her. I can state though that if he did help her, then it was not sanctioned by the village or the Alliance."

Both Gaara and Hanare were surprised by Tsunade basically admitting Naruto made a rather decent suspect, while also clearing the other members of the Alliance and Konoha. Ay looked like he was about to seize on it, but was stopped as Gaara asked, "Why would you take such a stance in regards to Naruto?"

"He's acted rashly and in a similar manner before. Your standing here is proof enough of that," Tsunade replied sounding rather proud. "Still, before I am willing to allow Kumo to treat him like a criminal in the matter. I want to see if they have any proof and I'm sorry to say it, but your shinobi's sworn statements that the culprit looked like him isn't enough. After all, missing from your sworn statements is your Anbu Head Captain's."

Ay didn't grimace, but a small tick appeared which Tsunade easily picked up on as a veteran poker player. She smiled smugly knowing exactly why Ay hadn't included it. But, the Raikage tried to explain it away while making a joke, "You would want me to include a testimony about how a man looks from a blind man?"

"Don't be facetious," Tsunade said showing a small hint of anger. "We both know why you wouldn't include his statement. Perhaps relating to the fact that while he is blind, he can sense a person's individual chakra signature. His testimony would be far more valuable than just a bunch of your Anbu claiming the culprit looked like Naruto. The fact that you didn't include it tells me at least that he wouldn't lie for you and thus chances are this man's chakra is not a match for Naruto's. So tell me Lord Ay, should we have him sworn in and see what he says on the matter?"

Ay looked like he wanted to attack her, but rather than comment he decided to change the topic altogether. "No, the true matter at hand is that Kumo's property has been taken and currently resides in Ame. I demand that the two-tails be handed over."

Tsunade quickly understood that Ay had hoped to bluff them, and if he succeeded would have pushed to have had Naruto handed over the same way he had attempted to force the Hyuuga. She felt her own anger grow red hot since if her lover still had his Bijuu sealed inside him, it would have required her to extract it or turn him over where they likely would have. Despite her knowing Ay genuinely cared for most of his shinobi, she did find that how he conducted himself as a human being filled her with disgust. She could see other members of the Alliance had also come to that conclusion in his regarding Yugito as little more than the container of his village's property, or at least as of now did.

As such, it wasn't surprising to her that the normally stoic Gaara had an undercurrent of anger in his voice as he said, "I thought the matter we were here to discuss was the return of Yugito Ni."

Ay likely recalled that Kazekage had also been a jinchuriki, but it didn't cause him to modify his stance as he said, "Yugito has made her decision. According to missing-nin laws having made it to Ame, she is free to join their village. But, what she isn't free to take is our property. If any of you value this alliance you will return to us the two-tails immediately or else…"

Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk abruptly stopping the Raikage in mid-rant. She glared at him stating, "Lord Raikage, I'm not going to sit back and let you use your village's continued membership in the Alliance as a club to bully its members into giving you what you want."

"Won't allow me," The Raikage roared angrily as he stood again looking like he wanted to toss the table his group was sitting at and cross the room to attack her. Both Kankuro and Suna's Anbu Head Captain tensed as if to shield Gaara. The contingent from Grass also reacted in a similar manner. Tsunade's gaze for a moment focused on a young woman with eyes similar to the Rinnegan, who was wearing a green bandana along with the mask that covered her lower face. The Hokage's gaze didn't linger as it traveled to the current leader of the Hidden Grass Village. He was a serious looking man who went by the name of Zosui and had dark slicked back hair which displayed a prominent widow's peak. His black pupiless eyes seemed to be able to see the whole room since his gaze rarely traveled, making Tsunade feel like he was some sort of machine who was simply recording everything he saw and would play it back later to analyze his memory for weaknesses in the other leaders that he may have missed previously.

Truthfully, Tsunade was warier of him then she was of Kumo. Especially as Karin had reacted so negatively when she learned he was coming to the village. Tsunade hadn't pressed for details, but she could tell the man was responsible for some painful memories. A part of her was beginning to regret allowing the Grass Village's recent entry into the Alliance, since she had always found the majority of its shinobi to be rather slimy opportunistic individuals. She and Ay had actually argued together against allowing Grass to join, since she was confident that they only sought to ingratiate themselves with the Alliance especially because on paper, at least, it was the most powerful force of shinobi on the continent. As such, even though Grass wouldn't have the most pull within the Alliance, she imagined there were many ways it could use the group to make little side deals for itself.

Gaara and Konan however had argued for the village's inclusion. She had ended up being swayed though by Gaara's pointing out that they couldn't always wait for villages to first display the ideas that they hoped for. But, had to hope that over time the Alliance would make more and more shinobi come to realize the benefits of working together instead of against each other. She imagined it was a slight rebuke that it seemed only villages that Naruto had taken lovers in had been offered places in the Alliance.

Konan though had based her argument on the fact that currently the pact that Taki and Iwa had forged after Fu defected to Konoha was rumored to be on the verge of collapsing. The basis for the disagreement seemed to stem from Iwa turning what had been joint outposts in Waterfall's territory into forward bases. Obviously Taki was not exactly pleased by this since with more and more Iwa-nin entering its territory, it increased the chances that the secret location of its village could be exposed. In fact, Tsunade suspected the only reason Iwa hadn't just outright claimed Waterfall was because it knew it would be in for a large scale guerilla campaign. Not to mention if it couldn't deal with Taki quickly enough, the Alliance might get involved leading to a new Shinobi World War. With most of Iwa's forces likely tied up in its plots to forward the Earth Daimyo's desire for western expansion. Iwagakure couldn't afford a two front war.

The current Daimyo of Rain had argued that by including Grass in the Alliance it would put Iwa on notice, and give the Alliance a staging area in which to counter its aggression with strikes into either Taki or the Land of Earth. Konan had also made it a point to bring up that if a new war did start, that the Alliance should make it a point to try and force the war into the aggressor's territory rather than let it play out in the minor countries as had been the case for the previous wars.

Between the two leader's arguments, she had been swayed to vote for their inclusion. Yet watching the Grass Village leader now, she was beginning to regret it especially since she was sure Zosui would try to align with Ay's efforts to get Yugito back. Particularly as being owed a favor by a Kage would be a rather valuable ace in the hole to have.

With those thoughts in mind, Tsunade decided to play her own ace in the hole. Watching Darui, and Tosen both place restraining hands on their leader's shoulder to encourage him to take his seat, she said, "I would like to ask all those present, but the Kazekage, Konan, Hanare, and the Raikage to leave the room for a moment."

Ay seemed surprised by Tsunade's statement so said, "Anything you want to say, you may say in front of my subordinates."

Tsunade shrugged, before replying, "If you want them to remain present then that is your choice. But, you may come to regret it. However, I must ask that the rest of you leave."

Zosui stood and questioningly asked, "If this is a matter related to the Alliance then why am I being asked to leave?"

Tsunade focused on the man before replying, "Because the ink hasn't even dried on the treaty marking your village's entry into it."

Zosui looked as if he considered pressing, but after a moment shrugged deciding it might be a battle to have at a later date. After the room was cleared, she walked over towards the table the Grass Leader had been using and placed a privacy around it quite positive he had some means of eavesdropping. She then cast a second one which coated the room just to make sure.

Ay mockingly asked, "Are all the precautions really necessary?"

Tsunade turned to glare at the man, before replying, "Oh, go to hell!" Ay's anger spiked and she almost wished he would attack her, but again his men acted as restraints to keep him from acting rashly. She turned to return to her table stating, "Let's just get on with it."

Konan nodded as Tsunade retook the seat next to her as neither of them had attended the meeting with additional personnel having planned to confront the Raikage with the knowledge they had gained as a result of Yugito's defection. It would also be the first time that either Gaara or Hanare heard it, primarily so neither would need to fake acting surprised. Directing her focus on the Raikage she said, "After Yugito defected, she came to Amegakue seeking asylum."

Darui perhaps hoping to allow his leader more time to calm down said, "Let's not kid ourselves. She had your help, likely aided by the woman you suspiciously are sitting next too."

Konan quickly countered, "She had my blessing perhaps. But I did nothing to aid her flight from Kumo, neither did the Hokage. If you have proof to the contrary, then by all means bring it forward and we'll listen."

Ay looked like he wanted to angrily dispute her statement, but allowed his leader of Jounin operations do so in his place. Darui motioned towards the stack of statements they had provided of the Anbu squad's encounter with the man that had helped Yugito defect before replying, "That doesn't necessarily seem to be the case."

Tsunade leaned forward replying, "We gave those statements all the consideration that they deserved." Nodding her head towards Tosen she added, "In light of certain exclusions among them."

"Regardless," Konan said calmly, "That is not what we wish to discuss, but how to get past this incident."

"Simple," Darui said mirroring Konan's calm, "Return the Bijuu to us."

"That would kill Yugito," Konan replied quickly with a shake of her head, "Naturally, I'm disinclined to agree to that. However, what if we were to prevent certain embarrassing facts about her to get out?"

Darui immediately looked back towards Ay giving Tsunade the sense that he at least knew exactly what Konan was referring to. Hanare though leaned forward asking, "What facts would those be?"

Ay sat forward stating, "If you were truly meant not to spread that knowledge then perhaps you should ask everyone not privy to it to leave."

Tsunade quickly shot back, "And let you try to claim that you are the voice of reason after using the dissolution of the Alliance as a club to force me to hand over Naruto or Yugito. Not a chance. The only reason Konan or myself are willing to let the knowledge that you kidnapped her from Kirigakure remain in this room is because she was the one that suggested it."

The news had a chilling effect on the two parties unaware of the knowledge that Yugito's DNA had been found to have a familial match to a woman from Kirigakure.

"Why would you so readily share this knowledge with the Hokage?" Tosen asked ending the apparent vow of silence he had taken during the meeting.

"To validate the results that our tests pointed to," Konan said quickly. "There are few medical programs as well respected as that of the Leaf's."

Hanare quickly recovered from her shock to ask, "How can you be certain? It isn't like you would have an abundance of DNA from Kiri to compare it too. Plus, even if she did have some tie there that could have been generations ago."

Ay seemed like he wanted to jump on that train of thought, which is why Tsunade took great pleasure in derailing it by stating, "But, that becomes rather hard to believe when the Kiri sample that we compared Yugito's to confirms that they are sisters."

Konan nodded and filling in the rest of the details added, "A little over two years ago a slaver group known to operate out of the Land of Earth was destroyed. The victims of this group were found in Ame territory shortly after. That is how we gained access to the Kiri DNA. It was taken from a woman named Suiren."

Tsunade noticed a slight reaction from Tosen, mainly due to her years of looking for tells while gambling. She found it curious, particularly since both Ay and Darui reacted to the name, but they made no attempt to hide their reaction. His muted reaction in regards to his fellow Kumo-nin seemed out of place.

Gaara apparently didn't find the Raikage's reaction all that strange as he said, "You recognize the name. Is it perhaps because you had eyes on her family?"

"Is there any point in me denying it?" Ay replied finding his center like a sailor who needed to traverse a storm that suddenly appeared.

"No," Tsunade said quickly, "I can imagine why you knew of her. Much like your predecessor's attempt with Kushina Uzumak, you likely believed her unique chakra would aid in creating a perfect jinchuriki."

"We already had found a successful method thanks in part to Bee," Ay replied trying to create doubt about the validity of the evidence against him.

"Perhaps," Tsunade said quickly, "But, you couldn't be sure the method he arrived at would have been repeatable. I find it rather easy to imagine that you would wish to stack the deck in favor of creating a second perfect jinchuriki. So, you sent your men to Kiri to kidnap Yugito due to some special element contained in her chakra." Tsunade saw that Ay was going to offer a denial, but she cut him off stating, "Before you try to deny it, I had an expert in seals look at Yugito's. She said the seal you designed for her couldn't hold back a fly let alone a Bijuu. But, it was reinforced using her own chakra which strengthened it. I'm not sure if it was the same type of seal used for the one containing the Eight-Tails, but a faulty design might explain all those famous rampages that we've heard about over the years."

Ay's gaze darkened letting her know she struck a nerve, but he remained calm unlike before letting her know he was on the defensive, and knew he couldn't bluster or bully his way out. Looking towards Gaara and Hanare, he said, "I don't deny that we used Yugito's chakra to support the seal. Yet, that doesn't necessarily indicate her place of origin."

"What do you mean?" Hanare said not sure where the Raikage was going with his statement.

"I mean that there might be another reason for Konan to work so closely with the Hokage in this matter." Ay gave a smug smile as he added, "Without a current sample anything you bring forward can be pure hogwash. I mean she said it herself, the Leaf's medical knowledge is leaps and bounds above everyone else's. So perhaps she didn't so much as confirm what Konan's village supposedly found, but created the evidence. Why else not simply bring the matter to the Mizukage? It might even lead to Kirigakure becoming open to joining the Alliance."

Tsunade saw that Ay's attempt to create suspicion in the evidence had partially succeeded as Hanare looked as if she was giving the matter serious thought. Yet, to her surprise it appeared Gaara wasn't having any of it as he said, "I find your attempt to create doubt in us rather transparent, Lord Ay."

"I'm merely pointing out the fact that there was no chain of evidence for this sample, and as such…"

"Please stop," Gaara said a soft undercurrent of anger entering his voice. He sighed tiredly in a way that Tsunade would attribute to a man that had one of his beliefs shattered. Focusing on the Raikage, he stated, "You were far more believable before when you were angrily accusing the Leaf of having a hand in Yugito's defection. Your attempt to exclude certain evidence notwithstanding. I could believe Naruto had a hand in it especially as the Hokage pointed out he isn't one to let politics stand in the way of the happiness and wellbeing for those he cares for. It is highly likely during Yugito's incarceration she and him became friends and she might have reached out to him for help. If she did, he would give it. Of that I am certain."

Darui leaned forward and angrily replied, "If he had the means and the motive then why are we the ones on trial?"

Gaara focused his gaze on the Jounin before answering, "Because I now feel it is better for the Shinobi Word as a whole that she is out of your hands. I believe in what this Alliance stands for, but I see now that the Leadership of Kumo only views it as a means of gaining an advantage. Once that advantage is gone, you'll quickly abandon it. Made all the more apparent by your attempt to cast accusations at the Hokage when she is giving you a chance to save face for the good of the Alliance."

"By forcing us to give up one of our weapons on nothing but circumstantial evidence," Darui said quickly. "If it was so strong she would go to Kiri with it."

Gaara shook his head disappointedly as he replied, "You really don't see it. If Konan and the Hokage did that then it would only create a dire situation for Kumo. I doubt you've shared Yugito's true origins with many people, so it is safe to assume most are ignorant of the truth. But, they would suffer all the same if Kiri decided to take issue with your actions, and that is what they are hoping to avoid."

Konan inclined her head at the Kazekage's point, but added, "Plus there are Yugito's feelings to consider. She doesn't wish to be used as a pawn or an excuse for hostilities to break out. For that reason, she is also hesitant to reach out to her just discovered family. I guess she fears she would be welcomed in Kiri, only to find they are using her for the same reason you valued her. That is why she has agreed not to take issue with your kidnapping her, provided you give up your claim on her."

"I already said I would," Ay replied annoyed, "But the Bijuu is still our property."

Tsunade scoffed as she quickly countered, "You lost your claim on it the moment that you sealed it within a person that you kidnapped. Since you want to view her as property, you can't expect us to return something that you willfully stashed in someone you stole from another village." She leaned forward as she added, "Furthermore, do not try to bluff me here. I'm willing to give you this chance to walk away for her sake. But, I'm more than willing to take all this right to the Mizukage. It would be a simple enough matter to prove then. This is your one chance to prevent this situation from spinning out of your control."

Ay met the Hokage's hard stare, but blinked first stating, "Very well. For the sake of the Alliance, we'll drop this matter. But we will not forget it."

Tsunade didn't press since they had achieved the results that they wanted. Kumo would likely remain in the Alliance now, particularly as they knew if they withdrew it was all but assured Kiri would take their place. Tsunade would admit she wasn't entirely pleased at this since Ay in a sense was using the Alliance as a shield. But, Yugito was currently okay with not pursuing her family ties particularly since doing so might put her under the control of another Kage. One that they had apparently misread once already, as made evident due to her turning the Great Tree Shipping Company's desire to make headway in the Land of Water to her advantage while also weakening everyone else's position. Yet meeting the Raikage's eyes, Tsunade had little doubt the man was going to extract a price for his dropping the matter, and she had little doubt that he knew what would be the best way to hurt those that had aligned against him.

 ******************************

Naruto wouldn't exactly consider himself to be overly religious, but that wasn't to say that he didn't consider himself to be blessed by a higher power. In truth, he often felt like a character from a religious parable who having navigated the difficulties of his early years was being rewarded for remaining true to his ideals. Currently, that heavenly reward had him straddling the chest of Shion as he was holding her breasts together and running his cock between them.

As was often the case when with his lovers, he had a hard time not stopping to pinch himself since the sight of the Priestess's tits wrapped around his rod, and her swallowing the tip of it every time it emerged from her warm, silken flesh pillows was one he knew other men would sell their souls to see. But add into the fact that while he was fucking her breasts, Koyuki was lying between the priestess's thighs fingering her snatch while lapping up the juices leaking from it, and even he would admit that if his Harem was compensation for his rough childhood then he was being repaid by the gods tenfold. Especially, as there were two other heavenly bodies on the bed in the form of Naruko and Fu.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Fu lying on her back much like Shion, except it was Naruko's face buried between her thighs. The former host of the Seven Tails sat up partially as Naruko's tongue swiped her sensitive clit, and burying a hand in the blonde woman's hair urged her to focus her attention there. Naruko apparently got the hint as Fu suddenly fell back and she arched her back to push her pussy up into his fellow sage's mouth.

Fu's face contorted into a mask of pleasure as she clutched at the comforter while she announced, "Cumming!"

Naruto's gaze was torn away while pushing his cock through the valley of Shion's breasts, it emerged only to sink into her waiting mouth. Her tongue quickly circled his cockhead causing him to shiver in pleasure before erupting. His first spurt of cum hit Shion's tongue causing her to moan in pleasure as she began to climax as well. Naruto was pulling back as his second spray of jizz arrived causing it to coat her face and chest as he dragged his dick back through her breasts. When it remerged from between her tits a moment later he released another spurt which hit her open mouth and chin.

His view of Shion's cum covered face was quickly blocked due to Fu having quickly recovered from her orgasm so began licking up his cum, before pulling the priestess into a wet kiss where they swapped his seed between them. Naruto removed himself from her chest allowing Koyuki to climb up her body, where she stopped to lick up the cum he had coated her breasts with.

He wasn't ignored though as Naruko pulled a moan from his throat as she wrapped her lips around his prick and began rolling her tongue around it. He sank back slightly as he placed a hand on the back of her head while it bobbed in his lap. After cleaning his dick, she looked up at him stating, "I'm surprised Sakura isn't joining us."

Naruto felt some concern about her not being there, but mainly since it might pertain to Kabuto resurfacing. Explaining as much, although it was hard to give it the proper gravity he felt it deserved due to Naruko's gentle stroking of his cock, he said, "She was called back to Konoha this morning since the publicity tour is wrapping up. A pandemic has gripped a village in the Land of Frost, and she is going to head up the team being sent to investigate it. It's believed that it might be related to Kabuto since those infected are exhibiting signs of chakra poisoning, similar to the string of them that we believe led to the creation of the Black Kyuubi."

Naruko's eyes grew wide for a moment, but rather that focus on it since it would kill the mood she simply swallowed her lover's meat sword again. He groaned in satisfaction while he leaned back on the bed to enjoy the feeling of her noisily slurping on his cock. His movement forced Fu to have to maneuver herself, but she didn't mind as she just straddled his face and let out a coo of appreciation as he began to drink of her puss. He felt movement on the bed, and then groaned into the green-haired woman's muff as Koyuki and Shion began sucking his cock as well.

As strange as it might be, Naruto tried to ignore the pleasure bathing his dick since it made it difficult to concentrate on the task of pleasuring Fu. It was a task that was nearly impossible to achieve since much like he tended to work harder when his lovers held back their moans, the three women took it as a challenge. As such, while Koyuki and Shion ran their tongues over his dick concentrating around the tip, Naruko began fondling his testicles while she licked along the base of his shaft.

Despite the pleasure bathing his dick, he tried to concentrate on pleasing Fu. He drank her essence in greedily even as his tongue prompted her pussy to release more. She moaned softly while grinding her mound into his face and placed her hands over his once he reached up to fondle her pert breasts.

She looked over her shoulder to see his dick standing proudly among the faces of the women enjoying it so announced, "Fu wants you inside her."

Naruko let one of his nuts slip from her mouth as she said, "I imagine there is a line of women here that want that."

Koyuki let his cock slip free of her lips only to be replaced by Shion as she said, "True, but I can wait as there is still a nice succulent pussy I haven't gotten to enjoy yet."

Naruko smirked as she moved closer to the Spring Country Princess to state, "And who's would that be?"

"I think you have a fairly good idea," Koyuki said before sealing her lips to the female Toad Sage's.

Still it was the actress that ended up on her back as Naruko overpowered her, and then pulling back said, "You're not the only one dying to sample some of the cooches around here." She then began kissing down Koyuki's body being sure to spend a little time to lick and suck her breasts before moving further down. The Spring country ruler moaned as Naruko first gave her pussy a soft kiss before spreading her lower lips and tonguing her more deeply.

Shion enjoyed being alone in pleasing her lover's cock, but let him slip free of her lips to focus on Fu as she said, "Although I would like a chance to have him inside me as well. What sort of Priestess would I be if I didn't let you go first?"

Fu smiled broadly before sliding down Naruto's chest, before raising up so that she could slide his manhood inside her. She let out a deep content sounding moan as he spread her insides out, and it wasn't long before she was eagerly bouncing on his cock.

Shion smirked as the female jinchuriki began teasing nipples while she energetically fucked herself on their shared lovers cock. She busied herself by licking up Naruto's chest able to taste the wetness Fu had left behind as she had moved, and then upon reaching the blond man's lips gave him a deep passionate kiss. Tasting more of the exquisite flavor that she had followed to reach his face, she was eager to receive similar attention as Fu had so raised up to keel over Naruto's face.

She didn't need to wait long as his hands quickly gripped her hips and pulled her down to meet his eager tongue. She leaned back and moaned as Naruto began lapping at her folds and it grew louder when Fu leaned forward to begin sucking on one of her nipples. She pulled the woman tighter against her chest while she squirmed against Naruto's face.

Naruto naturally felt as if he was in heaven as he drank eagerly of Shion's snatch while taking in her divine aroma. All the while his cock was buried in another slice of heaven in Fu as she had halted her wild bouncing for a more controlled pace while she lavished the Priestess's chest with attention.

Although focused on his task, he could hear the moans of Koyuki and Naruko making him guess the two women were in the midst of eating each other's muffs. He felt Fu begin to tighten around him so began focusing his oral talents to getting Shion to climax. He began focusing his tongue on her clit causing the light blonde woman's cries to raise in volume. She was soon joined by Fu as she pulled away from Shion to begin focusing on her impending release. He sucked on Shion's clit causing her to cry out in bliss before falling back to rest against the headboard of the hotel room's bed.

Freed from beneath his Priestess lover, Naruto surged forward so that he could plant Fu on her back, and then sealing his lips to hers began driving his dick inside her. He rapidly jackhammered her pussy, causing her to wrap her legs tightly around him. With her legs encircled around him, she used them to drive him deeper and harder even as she moaned, "You're making Fu feel so good. Fuck her harder!"

Naruto groaned as her pussy squeezed down on his pistoning length and increased the pleasure they both felt. Pushing though the stiffer resistance that he encountered proved to be enough to send him over the edge. Letting out a deep primal grunt of satisfaction, he slammed his cock into her, and then filled her with his cum. Fu stiffened beneath him as her legs tried to pull him even deeper inside her while she cried out in bliss. When she came back down to earth she loosened her grip on him allowing him to pull away.

He quickly came to miss her warmth as he sat back on his haunches, but his gaze quickly settled on Naruko as she laid on top of Koyuki. The two women had their heads buried between the other's thighs. Naruto seeing the sight felt a fresh surge of lust replace the satisfaction that he had experienced with Fu.

Creating a clone he took up a kneeling position behind Naruko while the clone moved to bury its cock into Koyuki. He gripped Naruko by the hips and groaned as he pushed forward since Koyuki ran her tongue along the underside of his cock as it began to disappear inside the blonde kunoichi. When he was completely buried in his fellow Sage, he could feel a deep sense of gratification and imagined his face mirrored the mask of pleasure that was etched on his clone's face.

He began moving give Naruko deep but slow strokes as he enjoyed the feeling of Koyuki's tongue sliding over his cock as he withdrew it and pushed forward. Soon though he was moving rather briskly so Koyuki busied herself with licking where he was connected with Naruko, while moaning sweetly due to his clone's actions.

The Spring Daimyo let out a whimper though as his clone withdrew from her cunt, and then held its cock up for Naruko. The blonde woman quickly captured it with her mouth and moaned while tasting Koyuki's cream which coated it. Naruto followed suit and pulled out of Naruko's velvet sheath. Koyuki anticipated what he wanted to do so tilted her head back allowing him to angle his cock down to enter. He let out a similar groan as his clone did while he sank into the actress's warm, wet mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head of his dick while he shallowly fucked her mouth. He withdrew after several moments and she smiled up at him before leaning up to suck on his balls.

He sighed in pleasure, before gripping Naruko again to bury his pole back inside her. She let go of the clone's dick to let out a pleased cry of joy at his reentry. His clone followed his example as it buried itself back into Koyuki which caused him to nearly lose it due to her humming as she sucked on his nutsack. She let go though, due to his clone's dick quickly striking her core as it vigorously fucked her.

Naruto reached forward and gripping Naruko's breasts pulled her up against his chest. While he squeezed and fondled them, she looked over her shoulder with a look of pure lust. A lust he was sure his gaze matched prompting him to capture her lips. Their tongues rolled about while he rolled her nipples between his fingers and his dick repeated knocked against the entrance of her womb.

He heard Koyuki cry out so looked out of the corner of his eye to see his clone had pulled the Daimyo up into his lap as he kneeled on the bed. She moaned loudly as his clone gripped her hips possessively while kissing her deeply and bouncing her on its cock. The Daimyo soon fell back on the bed though as the pleasure became too much, but still rocked her hips so she could experience more while the clone relentlessly slammed into her.

Naruto began to match his clone's intensity causing Naruko to break away and fall forward again. Her hands arrested her fall so that her face hovered over Koyuki's. She leaned forward to suck on one of Koyuki's bouncing breasts causing his clone to groan. When the Daimyo did the same Naruto reacted in a similar manner as his fellow sage's pussy squeezed down on his cock. The two women cried out similarly as their respective Naruto buried themselves inside the women they had been pleasuring and began filling them with cum.

No sooner had he finished topping off Naruko's womb then he found himself pulled away to fall flat on his back. He found the woman who had pulled him away from the nirvana that had surrounded his manhood had been Shion. Giving him a look of pure lust that seemed somewhat out of place due to her religious duties, he figured that was the reason it excited him so. Not to mention how she ran her tongue up from the base of his dick to the tip which she then wrapped her lips and then ran her tongue over. Naruto moaned in unison with his clone causing him to look over. He smirked as he saw that both Naruko and Koyuki had recovered and were taking turns sucking his its cock.

His attention was pulled back to his own situation when Shion let his dick go with a pop causing it to bounce into his stomach. She then gripped it as she straddled his hips and guided his prick inside her. They both moaned as she sank down on his pole. Shion raised up slowly until just the tip was still within her, and then just as languidly slid back down. She repeated the action over and over slowly speeding up each time causing her breasts to bounce faster and faster. Naruto let the priestess take control as Fu climbed towards him on all fours, and then pressed her lips against his. He delighted in the kiss while Shion's warmth cradled his dick.

He heard the clone groan again and then heard the poof as it dispersed. He felt his pleasure surge due to the memories of his clone losing control and filling Koyuki's mouth with its jizz. The last sight it saw was of her pulling Naruko into a kiss and sharing its seed between them. He tried to block the picture from his mind since it along with his clone's pleasure which he received nearly caused him to lose control. Still, Shion let out a moan as his dick grew inside her. His situation wasn't improved due to his feeling two new tongues on his body as Naruko and Koyuki each began teasing one of his nipples.

Fu pulled away and moved behind Shion as she grabbed the priestess's bouncing breasts. His fellow Jinchuriki pressed her cheek against Shion's as she began grinding pussy down into his groin. The green haired woman then lifted one of the priestess's breasts to their faces and he watched mesmerized as both of their tongues teased the hardened nub. Struck speechless by the sight as he drank in all his lovers' pleasured filled faces, Naruto knew one reason he wasn't all that religious was due to his believing no heavenly paradise could compare to the life he was enjoying. Still he muttered a quick prayer of thanks just in case and then sliding a hand over Naruko and Koyuki's backsides gave them a good squeeze.

Shion then began bouncing on his meat rod while Fu teased her breasts and it wasn't long before he was ready to fill her with his cum again as well. Leaning her head back, the blonde woman began moaning loudly as she worked her pussy over his cock to receive his offering. Her moans turned into a shout of bliss and contentment when after slamming down onto his pole her womb grew hot. The pleasure of being filled with her lover's seed was only heightened when Fu's teasing of her nipples became almost painful.

Shion leaned into Fu as she descended back from Heaven, and said, "MMmm, it's a shame this city is the last stop on your publicity tour."

Koyuki smiled as she snuggled into Naruto's side sensing he had exhausted himself, "True, but we did get to enjoy a monopoly on his time for the second half of the tour."

"I'm right here you know," Naruto said amused due to their talking about him like he wasn't aware of their presence any longer.

"Well it did look like you had died and gone to heaven," Naruko teased as she also settled against him.

Naruto chuckled accepting a soft kiss from her, before replying, "Dying would only send me back here. Hard to believe any afterlife can beat what I enjoy now."

"Fu thinks flattery like that will only make it so that you enjoy more."

"Maybe some other night," Naruto replied with a smile as Shion leaned forward to press her flesh against him. "If we keep going I might actually die and have to learn to live with disappointment." Being lulled to sleep by the warmth of his lovers which surrounded him, he wasn't too surprised his dreams only reminded him of how truly blessed he was as they focused on the women of his life as he never tired of being in their company.

 ******************************

Hanami Hyuuga was sitting before a small alter that she had erected within a small fishing hut located near what was thought to be the deepest salt water lake on the continent. Located in the Land of Marshes, it was hardly impressive as much of the country fit its name making it a somewhat difficult place to form settlements and navigate. Still, there were people that called it home hunting the many dangerous crocodiles and alligators that lived in the wilds. In truth, Hanami would rather be just about anywhere else, but the difficult terrain and many untouched locations made it a rather keen place to hide things people didn't want found. Which had made it a prime location for the People of Demon country to hide the demon Moryo's body after Priestess Miroku defeated him by sacrificing herself. And if Jade was correct, was now the resting place of their Holy Mother's form.

"Oh fuck," a man's voice called from the main bedroom and belonged to the owner of the hut, "you bitches are so fucking amazing. They don't have sluts like you out here."

A woman let out a cry of pleasure, while a few other softer moans from the other women entertaining him could be heard. The women were acolytes within the Descendants of the Moon and were using their bodies to pay for the hut as well as the information the man had provided them. Hanami knew the man was likely thanking his paltry gods since he had obviously been nervous when they had arrived at his doorstep and asked him to tell the fishing tale he had been spreading at the closest trader's outpost which he visited from time to time. The story although short was that while fishing on the bank one night, he had witnessed a flash of red nearby and got close enough to find what appeared to be a large three tailed shark dragging a multi-eyed demon behind it into the water. Naturally he had quickly made himself scarce figuring the shark was a demon as well. Eventually, he had begun to spread the story with most people writing it off as an old fisherman's tail and a night of too much drinking while alone. But it had reached the Cult's ears, and as such Jade had felt it worth investigating as the Land of Marshes had swallowed more than one artifact which people didn't want found.

Still, the man had been rather reticent about sharing his story with them at least until the young acolytes had begun to disrobe. Upon learning he could enjoy them to his heart's content while they conduct their search, he had quickly agreed to share both his story and his home with them. Of course, they could have used far harsher methods but Hanami preferred not to resort to bloodshed if she didn't need to, although the man's life would end when they left regardless of if they were successful or not so as not to spread any tales about them. So, she felt it best to allow him the bask in as much pleasure as possible until then.

Yet, currently Hanami's mind was focused on other matters as a small fuzzy projection emanating from a crystal and reported on recent developments among her family. "Your daughter is proving to be a rather large thorn in your husband's side."

"You'll need to be more specific," she replied keeping her dislike of the man speaking in check. After all, he had been the one that had set her upon her current path by giving her an impossible choice. Yet, despite her having come to believe in her mission to restore the Moon Goddess, she had never truly forgiven the man whom she had caught attempting to abduct her youngest daughter.

"You know of whom I speak," the man said quickly, "Hinata has become defiant to the Main House and is making her claim to the Hiashi's title. Due to the laws of succession she has forced Hiashi to bet everything on Hanabi's ability to defeat her."

"Can she?" Hanami asked with some small hint of concern threatening to enter her voice despite her having expelled her feelings for her family since joining the Descendants of the Moon. An irony that wasn't lost on her since the man speaking had used those feelings to buy her silence and agree to take Hanabi's place within the group. Still, knowing that if Hanabi failed it would lead to her being branded with the Caged Bird Seal, a fate she had also wanted to avoid for her daughter, she couldn't help wondering if she had made the correct choice.

"I don't know," the man answered after a moment's pause. "A few years ago there wouldn't have been much of a challenge, even if Hinata had learned the truth. Hiashi seemed inclined to honor your wish despite it putting him in the difficult spot of trying to keep Hinata's faith in herself rather low, while promoting Hanabi's strength to the clan. Yet now it seems to have had the opposite effect. If she succeeds in her bid, then I doubt even the elders will be able to keep her in line."

Despite the old part of Hanami taking a certain satisfaction in that, she knew if an unruly Clan Head could put some of the Favored Son's contingency plans in peril. Especially as it might mean their actions to keep the Tablet of Hyuuga out of people's hands might be rendered pointless. Yet, she doubted many in the Main Family would like such a Clan Head in power since it would shake things up and she was all too aware of how the Hyuuga hated change. Stating as much, she said, "I find it hard to imagine that Hinata would find much traction in her bid, since most of the Main Families will undoubtedly side with Hiashi's choice."

"Do not be so sure," the man replied quickly, "After the dinner where she challenged Hiashi for leadership. She asked to live among the Branch Family. The Elder of the Branch Family didn't exactly step down, but has made her his representative in Clan affairs. It is a powerful sign for many that if she succeeds, she'll have their unwavering support."

Hanami dismissed the man's concerns while replying, "What good is the support of slaves?"

"Slaves who might find their chains shattered if she assumes control," the man warned since he knew that was the last thing they could afford. "I don't find it strange that most imagine she would end the practice of binding them with the Caged Bird Seal. That would make the pact that…"

"I'm well aware," Hanami said cutting the man off, not needing him to explain what was at stake. "I'm sure the Elders will deal with her if it comes to it. She is surrounded by protectors who can easily be dealt with by a mere handsign."

"Which is more than a hindrance then you might think. Using it in an attempt to eliminate her would reveal who was behind the plot."

Hanami let a pleased smile appear on her face as she said, "Then if the time comes. I would expect you to deal with the matter."

"Me… but…"

"Consider it your difficult choice," Hanami said letting the man hear the enjoyment that she was deriving from his situation. "You can let the Main House potentially bungle the attempt to eliminate her, as they will wait until it is too late for the very reasons you stated. Thus giving her more time to build support. Or, you can take it upon yourself and likely die shortly after succeeding. A truly tragic tale about how one of the very slaves that she tried to elevate turned against her, but dying a martyr for our Holy Mother's benefit. I'm sure that you'll make the right decision."

She cut the connection from his crystal only now disappointed the distance hadn't allowed for a clearer picture of the man, since she would have enjoyed seeing his face. She heard movement coming from the room that she had converted into a guest room, and which she had taken since she would never allow a non-believer to enjoy her body. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw a nude Jade emerge. Her gaze drifted to the chastity belt the younger woman wore. The device served two purposes one of which was so the owner of the hut knew that she was also off limits. But also to slowly ramp up Jade's lusts as she was denied sexual gratification. Aware that Jade was still a virgin in having yet to be penetrated, Naori intended for the ceremony to celebrate the return of their Holy Mother's form to the temple which would culminate in her claiming it. It would also fully induct Jade, as well as elevate her to the position of High Priestess's consort. An honor that Hanami bore as well.

Yet, she could tell that Jade had at least heard the tail end of her conversation so appeared rather conflicted by it. Asking for confirmation she said, "I take it you heard all that." Jade nodded so she explained, "No doubt you are questioning how I can be so passive about discussing an assassin going after my daughter."

"It sounded like you were ordering it to me," Jade replied quickly. "I.. I just don't know how you could do such a thing."

Hanami frowned since Jade did show some resistance to some of the coldblooded ways the Descendants of the Moon conducted themselves. She had been little different for a time as well. Plus,iIt was to be expected particularly due to how Naori and she had brought the woman around to joining them which was simply to make her more accepting of the truth that the Moon Goddess represented. Yet, that didn't mean she would blindly accept all their actions. In fact, she doubted Jade truly understood the fate that awaited the man whose house they were using as a base camp.

The Hyuuga stood and approached the young woman before smiling kindly at her as she said, "It is because I have accepted the truth of this world. This world is rotten and it is only through our Holy Mother's return that it can be fixed. Sadly, my daughter is positioning herself to be a force working against us so must be dealt with. I can only do this knowing I will be reunited with both my children in the paradise we seek to create."

"Really," Jade replied sounding somewhat skeptical, "Do you think she would just accept you in paradise after you allow her to be murdered?"

"I imagine so, once she gets to experience it first hand," Hanami said tilting the young woman's face towards hers. She then sealed her lips to Jade's who resisted only for a moment before accepting her affection. Hanami caused her to moan as she teased her nipples before separating causing Jade to moan in frustration. Having experienced similarly herself she knew what she was going through so said, "I know it is hard, but believe me it will all be worthwhile when the belt finally comes off. But, enough about such unpleasant matters. Tell me, do you think our Mother's Vessel is here?"

Jade nodded as she fought against trying to force her hand past the device so she could get some relief. "It is," she reported as she focused on the task that brought them out to the fly infested place. "Or at least a place beneath the water exists which would make an ideal place to hide it." Nodding her head in the direction of the lake by which the hut resided she said, "Those with talents in Earth Jutsu confirm there is a cavern deeply below us. Sadly, it is at a depth where we cannot access it from the water, although that may be a plus."

"Explain" Hanami said with a note of curiosity.

Jade was glad for the distraction from her growing lust so leapt at the chance to do exactly that. "If those that took the vessel can access the cave entrance beneath the water then they also likely left an abundance of traps to those who seek to enter the same way."

"True, but then they may also have created a means to prevent us from digging our way in," Hanami replied. "They at the very least have been able to block my Byakugan and in a way that doesn't stand out like a privacy barrier."

Jade inclined her head at the point but countered, "That is likely due to their being able to mirage the cavern which with all the earth you would need to look through is easier than you think. Later it might prove beneficial for you and our Earth Elemental types to work together. If you know exactly where you need to concentrate your gaze, then it will likely allow you to pierce the veil they've shrouded it with."

Hanami sighed since it looked like they would be spending far more time there. Focusing on Jade, she asked, "So it looks like we'll need to dig down to this cavern. Could they not have placed a barrier to prevent us from just digging our way in?"

"They might have some which we may trigger if we aren't careful," Jade informed the Hyuuga. "But, if they were active then your vision would have no trouble spotting them. They are relying on the remoteness of the area and the difficulty in reaching it to protect the vessel. But, a digging operation might attract the wrong kind of attention precisely because of how remote we are. Any unusual activity will likely make them aware we believe that we have found the location."

Hanami nodded while thinking for a moment before loudly announcing, "Ladies, it is time."

Jade looked confused for a moment before the man who had allowed them to stay there stopped moaning to ask in confusion as well, "What is she talking abo… urk" Hanami easily pictured what happened as one of the Acolytes grabbed the man by the back of his head while he was still buried inside one of them and then ran a knife across his throat. She doubted he had much time to even wonder what had happened before his spirit was received by their Holy Mother.

Jade quickly realized what had happened as well so looked at her in shock causing her to explain, "Do not be troubled by his death. He got to enjoy a period of indulgence few but our most ardent believers get to. A period that is now extended indefinitely as his spirit is received by our great benefactor."

"But…"

"You said it yourself Jade," Hanami interrupted, hoping to get the woman to understand their actions in this world didn't matter so long as the Moon Goddess was restored, "Any strange activity could possibly attract our unseen adversary's attention. We'll use this hut as a blind while we dig our way down to our Holy Mother's Vessel. But, we couldn't hold him here indefinitely and as it was his loose lips which led you to him. I couldn't trust that he wouldn't inform others of our interests through his bragging. I know it is harsh, but it is the sad truth of this world. However, if we can get our hands on our Holy Mother's Vessel then it may save me from having to make an equally harsh choice in regards to my daughter."

Jade did seem somewhat mollified by her explanation, especially as it seemed to be rooted in a desire to not force her to act in a similarly coldblooded manner against her daughter. Both their gazes turned towards the master bedroom as the other women emerged with several covered in blood. Hanami ignored the gruesome sight as she dispassionately said, "Clean yourselves up and then dispose of the body. Then tonight head back to the temple and inform the High Priestess to send our most talented earth users here." The women nodded as they moved to enter the modest bathroom to clean themselves. She focused on Jade and favoring her with a soft smile added, "I know it is still hard for you my dear. But please do not be troubled, it will all be proven to be for the greater good when our Mother's light returns to the world." She pulled her close and slid her hand over Jade's hip before reaching around slid a finger inside her still exposed anus. Jade stiffened and let out a moan since she had only been allowed to experience pleasure from her rear passage since the belt had been placed on her. "Now let us retire so I can show you my appreciation for your efforts in helping to make it happen."

Jade nodded and allowed herself to be guided away to the guest room that she shared with the Hyuuga. They passed by the open door of the main bedroom where she saw the nude man hunched forward with his blood dripping from the stained red sheets onto the floor. Yet, strangely didn't find the sight as unsettling as she would have expected since she now understood it was a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. She said a quick prayer which Hanami had taught her as she wished his soul the contentment they would in time bring to the world.

 ******************************

Shiho yawned as she made her way to the Cryptanalyst Department due to the early morning hour. Although in the past she would have easily felt at home in the building, there was still a sense of uneasy as she made her way to the large office area where she worked. She attributed to how new everything still appeared as a result of the repairs that were needed in the wake of Furofuki's attack on the village.

She still felt some shame as a result of the attack, since Naruto had needed to rescue her, which she attributed to his not being able to save Tsunade. Yet, she knew it was a feeling that she was heaping upon herself since none of her fellow Family members had ever given her the sense that was the case. Still, she had used it as a motivational tool as she had approached Konan to teach her in the hopes the woman could help her grow stronger. The Blue Haired Daimyo had gladly agreed and so much of her free time was dedicated to training.

Sadly, she didn't have as much as she hoped to dedicate to her desire to grow stronger. There were a couple reasons for this, the first of which was her frustrating inability to decode the rubbing Nel had made from the Tablet of Hyuuga before it had been destroyed. She attributed some of the difficulty to being her not having a clear idea of when or where the tablet had been made. This was due to the tablet having been destroyed to such an extent she couldn't carbon date it to determine a time period. Since most of the Clans had been nomadic before the founding of the Shinobi Villages this meant that without a clear idea of when the tablet had been created she wouldn't even know what languages to look at. She had after all recognized some of the characteristics right off that back since she had assumed the name of the tablet had been referencing a person more than the Clan. She had recalled the discussion of how the Uchiha had previously been known as Indra Clan until it had nearly been wiped out due to the tyrannical actions of the First Uchiha. As a result, she had believed the tablet may detail something about the man who had been the cause or savior of the Hamura Clan which had caused them to adopt his given name as their Clan's. Yet, despite her best efforts using the languages that were dominate at the locations where the Clan had been based during the time period, all she had been left with was indecipherable gibberish.

It was a disheartening setback, especially since she was proving to be a failure at the reason Naruto had sought her out in the first place. Yet, the other reason that she didn't have as much time as she wanted for training, and more romantic pursuits was even more disheartening for her. It was also the reason that she was heading in so early, despite also having stayed late as she tried a less known dialect in her effort to decode the tablet. That being she was trying to cover for Yurika as the woman hadn't recovered from the ordeal Furofuki had subjected her too.

That wasn't to say Yurika wasn't acting as if she was fine. But, Shiho felt that there was something off about her. It wasn't exactly apparent since on the outside she appeared to be much as she always had, which was rather exuberant and easy to get along with. Yet, now it seemed to be taken to a new extreme as she almost always wanted to seek out a good time. It had seemed harmless at first, but as time progressed it became apparent that her pursuit of an active night life was affecting her performance in the department. She often came in late, and at times smelling almost as if she was just leaving a bar or more than likely the home of some random man or woman that she had met the night before.

All in all, while Yurika had been something of a partier even before Furofuki attacked her, it seemed as if she was taking it to the extreme. Shiho had talked to Taji about what she had endured to get a better understanding of what her friend was going through. But, the Anbu medic hadn't been able to provide much in the way of details as her memories of the attack itself were still hazy. Yet, she had explained that both in herself and in other women that had been attacked, they had what was termed hypersexuality at least for a period of time.

Naturally, Taji hadn't experienced it fully as a result of her entering the Family. But, many of Furofuki's other victims had to one degree or another. She had theorized that although the memories of the attack were hard to discern or remember, their bodies still recalled the incredible sexual highs they had experienced, and were hoping for repeat performances.

Taji had tried to put her at ease stating that it would likely fade in time, but still Shiho wasn't quite so sure. She had considered recommending that they induct Yurika in the family, but what stopped her was that she wasn't entirely sure she could trust her friend with the secret of her love life at the moment. This was primarily because she felt as if Yurika was acting rather like a drug addict, with sex now being her drug of choice. So while including her in the Family might get her what she needed in the short term, she was convinced that she needed to be weaned off of it first. She had tried to convince her friend to take it easy for a while only to be politely, but firmly told not to worry. Yet that made Shiho worry all the more since like with many addicts, she felt that when Yurika realized how badly she was being controlled by her addiction it would have already destroyed her life.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed that despite the early hour she wasn't the first to arrive. Shiho felt some hope that Yurika having checked out early despite being given an assignment that she had been told needed to be completed, was now prompting her early arrival, and had just gone home to make an early start of it.

Yet, that hoped was dashed as she stepped into the office to find Department Head Mitoku sitting at his desk. He focused on her giving a somewhat smug look as he said, "I figured I would be seeing you early this morning."

Shiho tried not to look guilty, and wasn't exactly sure if she succeeded or not. But, tried to plead ignorant of what he meant, "What do you mean? I often stay late or come in early."

"You're being rather defensive for it to be just one of those times, no?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "It couldn't be that despite my giving Yurika the assignment to decode the documents we received from the Leaf Maximum Security Prison yesterday, and asked her not to leave until they were done. She decided to ignore my directive."

Despite her intention having been to do them for Yurika, she said, "I'm here to work on a project that I've been spending my free time on."

Mitoku frowned as Shiho made her way to her desk, but made it clear that he knew she was absorbing some of Yurika's workload as he stated, "A word to the wise, if you're going to try and fooll someone it would do you good to put more effort into trying to mimic them. Lately I've been receiving two types of complete assignments from Yurika, perfectly proofread and detailed ones, or error filled barely coherent messes. I'd advise you to let her fail or succeed under her own merits. Or else your work could begin to suffer."

"Yes sir," she replied before sitting down.

With his piece said, Mitoku went back to reading the report he had been reading before she arrived. Shiho, was still rather surprised by his early arrival considering he rarely ever put in extra effort, and not wanting to work on her tablet translation in front of him began working on the day's assignments. At one point she got up and sent a sidelong glance at Yurika's desk expecting to see the packet of documents from the Leaf Maximum Security Prison that needed to be decoded, and that she had intended to work on. Yet, to her surprise she found it sitting in Yurika's outbox. While looking through a book about Iwa's past ciphers, she frowned since she knew it had been sitting in the middle of Yurika's desk before she left. She wondered if Mitoku had done it, and if so, she felt rather annoyed that he would chastise her for wanting to do the same thing. Yet, she suspected what had bothered the Department Head had been her trying to cover up a problem within his group, not the well-meaning intentions behind it.

She returned to her desk, but wasn't sure why the packet being completed was gnawing at her. She considered asking if he had done it, but felt doing so would confirm it had been why she had wanted to come in early. So, instead focused on her work until the other members arrived. Yurika as was expected came in late, and was properly chastised by Mitoku, who made no mention of the work he had wanted her to do the night before. Yurika accepted the rebuke about her tardiness and moved to her desk giving her a wink as she passed. Shiho felt a great deal of concern from the simple gesture since it showed her that the brown-haired woman wasn't taking any of the warnings that she was receiving to heart, It was also that lack of gravity about her behavior that made it so that she couldn't trust Yurika with the secret of the Family.

Returning to her work, she just hoped Yurika's behavior was simply a side effect of Furofuki's attack which needed to run its course and not a weakness which had been exposed because of it.

 ******************************

Sakura smiled softly as Hanare leapt into Kakashi's arms after they stepped through Konoha's gate. It seemed a rather over-exuberant welcome considering the official mission they had been on was to simply protect Koyuki while she had toured Demon Country for her latest movie. But, she figured that by now she knew the true reason had been made clear to her, which was to give Naruto some plausible deniability about being involved in Yugito's defection. As such, she likely had begun to worry that if the Raikage decided to retaliate immediately then Kakashi could be caught in the crosshairs. Still, she doubted even Naruto would be in any danger yet since for the moment he was still officially acting as a bodyguard for Koyuki. Even the Raikage wouldn't risk the safety of a Daimyo to settle a score if he chose to blame Naruto despite what the evidence presented to him was saying.

Sakura waved in return as her team's leader sent one her way while ushering his girlfriend away. She felt a little pang of regret in having to leave Naruto due to its meaning that she couldn't enjoy the pleasure the other women around him currently were basking in. But, she had been summoned back to Konoha due to a medical emergency developing in a border village in the Land of Frost. Recently, a small town had begun to develop symptoms that at appeared to be an acute case of food poisoning. However, the local doctors had yet to find a common source for the poisoning, and worse still more and more people were getting sick. Coupled with how despite those affected were getting worse, and not better, Tsunade was forming the opinion that it might be chakra poisoning from a Bijuu.

This had led to the belief that the culprit might be Kabuto, although if so, it would seem to indicate that he extracted the Black Kyuubi from Sora and was hoping to create more Bijuu. But, since Kazuma was still on the loose having escaped somehow just before Kushina had rescued her son, and he was the man who originally conceived of the method for creating new Bijuu, they couldn't discount the possibility that he was behind it. Admittedly, it was difficult to believe that the former member of the Twelve Ninja Guardians was involved. Primarily, since even by storing items in a scroll it would only delay the eventually break down of the chakra for so long. Goods stored that way for example would still spoil, even though it would take several times longer to do so. Which considering how quickly the Bijuu Chakra required for the creation method did, meant perhaps storing it in a scroll might buy months. Still, there were other factors at play such as the skill of the person who created the storage seal and the complexity of the formula used. Not to mention, if the item was released and sustained in some way. But, it was difficult to imagine a way to sustain the Bijuu Chakra outside of finding a suitable host for it.

Which was easier said than done as Kazuma had killed hundreds with tainted Bijuu chakra that he had mixed into various food sources before discovering Sora, whom had been unharmed by the tainted food that he ingested. He had then sealed the rest of the gatherrf chakra flesh inside the young man, whom he claimed as a son and waited for a new beast to form from the pieces using Sora as a focal point for the chakra to gather. But, with all the sources of Bijuu chakra currently known and now bound to human forms in most cases, it was unlikely that Kazuma could get his hands on more, unless he was working with Kabuto, who it was believed had made off with Sora since he had sent the events in Vegetable in motion.

Sakura knew they could be getting ahead of themselves, since the town was a mining one by nature so may have unearthed something which was making everyone sick. Or, some other local source which had yet to be identified could be the cause. But, she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was some unseen hand at play. For one, although the first cases of those afflicted had been reported weeks before Yugito's defection. The town's location would have made investigating it a tricky affair for political reasons. Primarily as the Land of Frost had been a particularly strong client of Kumo almost since the shinobi village's founding. So, if Konoha had tried to get involved it might have ruffled the Raikage's feathers since Tsunade probably not only would have wanted to send medical personnel, but military forces capable of matching Kabuto. The latter of which she would probably have to send discretely since she didn't want to give the impression that she had information that she wasn't sharing. With the defection though, it took an already tricky situation and made it far more dangerous. Just the type of situation someone like Kabuto would create so he could study the results of his experiment undisturbed, while the two villages tried not to come to blows over the matter.

Fortunately, the Daimyo of Frost though had reached out to Tsunade personally since very few people would deny that she wasn't the greatest medical mind of her generation. The Hokage had seized on the opportunity to send shinobi to investigate, but that didn't exactly mean that she could handle it as she desired. More than aware that sending a strong shinobi force into Frost could be construed as preparations for war under the current political realities. She was instead assigning Sakura to head up a small medical squad with only a few Chunin for protection to investigate the cause of the medical emergency. Naturally, if Kabuto was involved then she wanted to believe it was more likely that she would be protecting everyone.

But, for the moment her first order of business was to determine if the current affliction infecting the people of the town was manmade or natural. From there she imagined Tsunade would be able to make a case for sending in more personnel. She yawned tired since both Kakashi and she had pushed themselves to reach the village almost a day faster than normal. This way she would be able to relax a little and clean off the grim of travel before needing to meet the team that Tsunade had already assembled and set out again. Granted, she could have just had Naruto teleport her back, but felt it wouldn't be a smart idea to remind people how easily he could infiltrate a village with his jutsu so had opted to travel the old fashion way.

With her lover still entertaining both Koyuki and Shion, she tried to come up with something fun she could do to relax. But, paused as she noticed a line of women and men standing outside a book store. She felt a slight vein of annoyance appear by her temple as she saw that it was so they could get a book signed by an author. An author that she knew personally considering it was Naruko, who had remained behind to enjoy Naruto longer and apparently had one of her toads just summon her to the village. She considered laying into the Toad Sage about it, since she could have just let her hitch a ride and gotten to enjoy Naruto more as well. But, she quickly realized that would have been no different than just asking Naruto to teleport her since it hadn't exactly been advertised that Naruko had been in Demon Country playing the part of their shared lover.

But, before she began heading home she paused as she saw that her mother was one of the people standing in line. Although, she knew that Naruko's book had been found to be popular not just with fans of Jiraiya's old works, but with a new group of readers namely housewives as well. She would admit to being surprised that her mother was one of them. She hadn't read the book herself, since she got to enjoy the man that was central to the story in reality. Still considering how the book didn't pull any punches in the sex department, she imagined she could have some fun teasing her mother. As such, hoping to make her a little uncomfortable like when her parents would embarrass here sometimes, she approached the line.

Making sure that her mother didn't see her, she managed to get up right behind her. But had her surprise ruined as a woman called from behind, "Hey! No cuts!"

Sakura was about to tell the woman that she wasn't there to jump in line, but her mother turned to see what the commotion was. Sakura, almost felt like thanking the woman as her mother's gaze went from barely there interest, to growing to be the size of saucers as she said, "Sakura! What are you doing here?"

Sakura smiled as she responded, while also assuring the woman that she was just there to talk, "I have a mission to get ready for tomorrow so wanted a little time to relax before heading right back out. But, what are you doing here?" She made a point to look at the sign announcing the event and read it aloud, "One day only special guest signing by author Naruko Uzumaki creator of The Lover's Paradise series." She could see her mother looked a little mortified at being spotted by someone she knew so decided to take it easy on her by stating, "You know she is close to Naruto, right? Why don't I just introduce her to you?" Her mother was a little surprised by her suggestion, and the pair of them were suddenly the target of a bunch of jealous looks so she suggested, "Why don't we go get something to eat, and discuss a good time for when we can arrange a meeting?"

"Sure," Mebuki said allowing her daughter to pull her out of line. After agreeing on a restaurant the two began to talk with Sakura learning her father had been called out of town on business. She felt some concern since he would be traveling to the Land of Rice Paddies, but with his upbeat and likeable personality he made a great living helping companies restructure their debts in order to pursue new ventures. With a new Daimyo, who had already instituted several reforms both people and companies were looking to have their debts restructured to try and take advantage of the new opportunities there were to be had. But, this meant convincing the lenders to let the terms be changed. Something her father excelled at as he easily made friends even with people he was trying to convince to accept less money. But her mother eventually steered the conversation back to their meeting as she said, "The way you snuck up on me. I get the funny idea you were planning to embarrass me back there."

Sakura gave her a look of mock hurt, but it melted into a smile before admitting, "That was my original plan. But, it began to feel a little silly especially since you were hardly alone in wanting to meet the author of those raunchy books."

Mebuki surprised her daughter as she quickly said, "They aren't raunchy at all. Sure, they describe things in detail, but it talks about so much more. You should give it a try; it was just so heartwarming to read how this lonely village council woman rediscovered herself through the love that she began to feel for this wanderer that she hired as an assistant because he reminded her of lost loved ones."

Having heard about how the love scene was based on Tsunade's first time with Naruto, and having heard the story from the Sannin herself teasingly said, "Plus, the sex scene must have been really hot."

Her mother's cheeks colored before focusing on her to ask, "And how would you know young lady? Perhaps I'm already speaking to a fan." Sakura smiled and couldn't deny that she was since, she was with the man that other women were only reading about.

Mebuki was taken aback a little by her daughter's smile, since it radiated contentment in ways she couldn't really imagine her daughter having experienced. But, she didn't pursue the matter since she was used to her daughter avoiding any questions related to her love life, which from her perspective was nonexistent. Instead the blonde Haruno focused on the book they were discussing, "Still, I'm not quite sure how they can call it a series. It ended with the Councilor and her assistant falling in love. I'm not sure where they can take it from there."

Sakura nodded, and knew Naruko was having similar difficulties since originally she had planned for the main character to form a harem and based it off of various women within it. But, with Tsunade having been the inspiration for the first and being less then pleased about it, the female Uzumaki was now experiencing some writer's block on how to proceed. Having heard Naruko spitball some ideas while in Demon, she said, "Well, just because they love each other doesn't mean he might not find himself helping some other woman forget her troubles."

Her mother seemed rather scandalized at the idea while she asked, "You mean he'll just have loved her and left."

"No," Sakura said quickly, "But, maybe this Council Woman doesn't begrudge him helping someone else in a similar manner. If he opens his heart to someone else, it doesn't exactly mean what they had was any less special."

"That's not how love works," Mebuki said definitively. "I hope that isn't how they plan to continue since he'll just be some wandering lothario then."

Sakura shrugged, understanding why it was her mother would feel as she did. But, nonetheless replied, "Well, I like to believe that love can't be so easily defined. So long as he is up front and honest with her, she can't get upset if he makes another woman feel like she does. In fact, it is usually because the guy or woman is sneaking around that the trust is broken and the relationship falls apart."

Mebuki felt amused by her daughter's response which she attributed to a lack of actual experience in the matter. Stating as much, she said, "Maybe someday you'll understand when you have a man of your own."

Sakura normally would have been annoyed by her mother's words, but instead just shrugged in response while she mentally retorted, "Oh mom, if only you knew. That could be my sex life you are standing in line to read about someday." Her mother was probably surprised by her lack of reaction to having her point of view so quickly dismissed. It grew more so as Sakura smiled due to her deciding to let her mother get a glimpse of her happiness via Naruko's talented pen.

 ******************************

"Now remember," Tsunade said emphasizing the point she had made earlier in the mission briefing, "there is the potential that this medical emergency is manmade. Unfortunately, the Frost Daimyo is only asking for our assistance in regards to diagnosing and curing his people, despite my request to the contrary. I suppose considering his long standing history of turning to Kumo for his shinobi needs, it is only because of our medical program that they turned to us here. Plus, I imagine that considering the current tension in the Alliance, us sending anything but medical personal would be sending the wrong message." She smiled at Sakura as she added, "Even if one of them can shatter a building with a punch." She beamed proudly as her student's already rosy cheeks flushed further. Suspecting that the initial color had been there due to the man that they shared whom she had felt return for a moment likely to wish her luck on the mission, she felt her own pussy begin to grow moist, especially since Shizune, who was standing next to her, also had a similar glow. Focusing back on the task at hand, she concluded, "Still, if you get even a whiff that this malady is intentional then I want you to contact us. I will dispatch Anbu immediately and have already stationed several squads along the border."

Sakura frowned as she asked, "Could Kumo not construed that to be a troop buildup in preparation for breaking the Alliance?"

"He could," Tsunade said with a smile, "If I didn't already tell him that they were on their way You do know that I have been doing this Hokage thing for quite a while now."

Sakura nodded before replying, "I just wanted to be sure. Plus, it doesn't exactly mean the Raikage will not use it as an excuse to build up his forces along the border."

Tsunade nodded and replied, "True, but a few squads are hardly a troop buildup. Furthermore, I doubt Kumo would risk alienating one of their best clients by hampering our efforts to help his people. Speaking of which, you all have your orders. Good luck."

Sakura inclined her head at the dismissal before following the medics that Tsunade had picked for the mission out of the office. She sighed wishing she could go, partially because she figured analyzing and curing what was ailing the people would be a medical challenge. One which she found had been long missing since it pushed her to expand her knowledge in order to overcome them in ways similar to how shinobi did their enemies. Plus, she would admit that if Kabuto was behind what was happening, she was longing for a rematch in order to show him that the first time they had fought she had been a shell of her former self. But, she knew that was purely her pride speaking.

As such, she focused her mind on more important matters than settling an old score so addressing her assistant asked, "What's next on the agenda?"

Shizune pulled one of the files she was holding and placing it before her said, "The Medical R and D department is asking for you release another Duplicate corpse into their possession."

Tsunade frowned as she read over the paper and as she did, asked in a surprised tone, "Another one? Already?"

Shizune inclined her head and as the department head had made the request directly to her explained. "Sample Ten was too contaminated by my poison for the genetic experiments that they wanted to run. They are hoping to use one of the ones that were disposed of by Miya since they were eliminated outside the poison cloud we unleashed."

Tsunade frowned as her pen hovered over signing since she was tempted to simply destroy all the Duplicate corpses that remained. But, she hesitated in doing so. A primary reason being since despite her disgust with the woman that created them, she knew many discoveries could be contained within the clones. In fact, she had used one in order to identify and map the trait within her genes which could grant her the Wood Release of her grandfather. Still, she knew there were lots of ways the discoveries Furofuki had made could be misused. She had already had to put a stop to plans that the R and D department had created to distill the Aphrodisiac that Furofuki had used to enslave women into a weapon to control enemy shinobi. Something they had also wanted to study Taji for. Even Ibiki had made plans to use it as a means to break enemy kunoichi, and had not been pleased when she had nixed that idea as well.

Shizune could tell she was conflicted so reminding her of the positives said, "It was thanks to the insights that you gained from the Duplicate that you commandeered, which lead you to find the roadmap to unlocking your potential further."

"Possibly lead to," Tsunade reminded her first apprentice since she hadn't actually followed through yet.

Shizune smiled, but countered, "I don't doubt your solution will work, and if it does, could lead to someone born with a defect such as Rock Lee even being able to harness chakra. For good or ill, the gates to this knowledge have already been opened. So there is no going back. All we can do is make sure the path we create with the knowledge is a just one."

Tsunade nodded as she signed the release form but said, "Still, considering how our own people have considered misusing the aphrodisiac that Furofuki used to control those women. I can't help feeling that it would have been best if I just had all the bodies incinerated."

Shizune nodded, but replied, "It could be said that it would have been best if Kanji had burned the scroll he found instead of opening it."

Tsunade frowned at her assistant since Ibiki had made a similar case when she had rejected his proposal to use the Aphrodisiac on enemy kunoichi, stating Naruto's means of influencing the shinobi world hadn't been all that different from how Furofuki planned to destroy Konoha. He had made the case that in the beginning, Naruto had used the Temptation's Touch to get the women that he targeted to lower their inhibitions to increase the odds that they would agree to Bind themselves to him. Therefore, although he had given them an out, it was generally afterwards that he revealed just what Binding themselves to him ensued in regards to his larger plans. To Ibiki, the biggest degree of separation between them was that Naruto had given them a choice. Naturally, hearing her lover compared to the woman that she despised had not exactly gone over very well.

Considering with her having been there, Tsunade was surprised Shizune would broach the subject, but the dark haired woman continued regardless of risking the return of her ire as she explained, "If we only look at the knowledge from how Kanji used it, then it would be easy to make a case that the Binding was evil. Yet, then it found itself in the hands of Naruto." Shizune shivered slightly and Tsunade imagined that she was thinking of just how those hands could bring her to orgasm time and again. She gave a soft smile as she continued, "I know I for one am certainly glad that it did. The point being that it isn't the knowledge which is inherently evil, but the intentions of those who use it. Ibiki, I think, would agree with this thinking as well. Where I think he is mistaken is in assuming that just because they are in our hands at the moment, whatever we do is the right thing."

Tsunade nodded, but said, "Do you agree with him in that Naruto conducted himself similarly as Furofuki? I admit that at times I might fall prey to believing that everything we do is right?"

Shizune sighed but admitted, "There have been times when I imagine others would feel that we have crossed a line or two. After all, Naruto did use the Temptation's Touch on Koharu in a manner that it seems Ibiki would like to use a drug created from what Furofuki injected her victims with."

Quick to defend her lover, the Hokage said, "He did that for me though."

"I believe that is partially true," Shizune countered. "But, to be completely true we have to admit that he also did it for himself. Koharu tried to take you from him, and he reacted in a manner to remove the threat to his happiness in you. In that moment, plots and ambitions all fell away because he was protecting what was precious to him. He reacted in a similar manner with Yugito after all. Her happiness is important to him, and so he acted in a manner to preserve it."

"It loses all romanticism when you say it like that," Tsunade said with a frown.

Shizune giggled but replied, "Perhaps, but that is just another way to color your actions so that they are right or good. Sometimes in order to be honest, it requires stripping away those notions. That is why I agree with you in not letting Ibiki use the aphrodisiac in such a manner. Naruto, felt remorse for how he treated Koharu almost as soon as the anger he felt had cleared. In hindsight, I do not believe he would act in a similar manner with her."

"But you just said that he acted in a similar manner during Yugito's defection," Tsunade said confused.

Shizune smirked before stating, "No, I said he reacted in a similar manner. One of his lovers' happiness was threatened and so he took action. Those actions though were completely different. I believe if Naruto found himself in a similar predicament as he was with Koharu, the actions he would take might be different. But, his reaction would be the same. He would insure our happiness above all else." Tsunade smiled at Shizune using the word our, and she suspected that is why all his lovers ultimately sided with Naruto acting as he had with Yugito. They all understood that someday it could be their happiness on the line, and thus trusted Naruto to act in order to protect it. That didn't mean they might have all agreed with what form his actions took, but there was an understanding that he would ultimately do the same for them regardless of the risks. Shizune brought the point back around as she finished by stating, "But, what Ibiki fails to understand is that just because we are taking action, it doesn't mean they are the right ones. It might not have been with Koharu, or with Yugito, as there could have been horrible consequences if things turned out differently. If they had with Yugito especially, lots of people would be suffering now."

Tsunade looked at Shizune in shock as she asked, "Are you saying we were wrong?"

"No," Shizune said quickly, "Only that we were not automatically right. We acted in our Family's best interests and if things had gone wrong, then we would have to own that we acted in a manner that put Konoha and Kumo on the path to war. But, we acted to preserve that which was important to us. Just like a village performs actions that might be viewed as wrong, but justifies them by claiming they are for the good of the many. In the end, there are no easy answers. Only those who act, and those who judge those actions based on how it affects them. Turning down Ibiki's suggestion to harness a drug to break people was you simply choosing to protect what you believe is important to our village's soul. Just as Ibiki suggesting it in the first place was his believing it an avenue to protect the village's physical existence. Only time will tell which is the more valuable to hold onto."

Tsunade smiled as she figured that when everything was said and done, all she could hope for was that most people would agree that the shinobi world was a better place than they had found it. Agreeing with the wisdom she believed Shizune's words had contained she said, "And you call me, teacher." Shizune flushed from the praise, but it melted into confusion as she added, "Now there is only one thing I find troubling about both my apprentices."

"What's that?" Shizune asked in confusion before letting out a surprised yelp as Tsunade suddenly surged from her chair to lift her first apprentice up and plant her on the desk.

Tsunade thanks to the slits her dark-haired apprentice had added to her outfit to show off her shapely legs easily pushed the material of the kimono aside. She wasn't surprised to find Shizune wasn't wearing any underwear and so was able to see the evidence that Naruto's cum had been leaking from her. Eyeing Shizune's slit hungrily she said, "What bothers me is how my two apprentices could conspire to arrange a quickie with our lover, but fail to invite me."

Shizune let out a moan as Tsunade dove into her snatch to begin licking out the cum Naruto had deposited inside her. She buried her hand into Tsunade's blonde locks as she began to grind her muff against her teacher's mouth but explained, "Y…you got it all wrong. I… I just happened upon them… as Naruto…yes…was giving her a sendoff…fuck…fucking."

Tsunade pulled her mouth away to savor Shizune and Naruto's flavor a moment. She smiled as she playfully teased Shizune's clit with her thumb. She then activated the privacy barrier in her office with her free hand before saying, "Well, I'll give them both a good tongue lashing when they return. Just as I now intend to give you one."

Shizune moaned out and fell back on the desk while Tsunade once more began eagerly eating her out. She pushed her pussy against her teacher's face, and found she really hoped to be present so she could receive another lashing when they returned. Not to mention, another fresh injection of her lover's cum since Tsunade was trying so hard to suction out the one she currently had nestled deep inside.

 ***************************** **

Aeris bowed politely as she said, "Thank you for shopping with us."

Once the door closed behind the customer, she moved away from it and began watering some of the plotted flowers and plants that were on display in the front window of the Yamanaka Flower Shop where she now worked. She hummed as she performed the routine task as she truly was content with where she found herself currently in life. Her current profession as a seller of flowers tended to be far more rewarding then her many years as a kunoichi infiltrator for Takigakure. She smiled though as she considered that if she had still been tasked with spying on the various villages that she had visited then she would have hit the motherload of information by working at the small flower shop.

Considering the gossip that passed through the place which she could overhear as Kiku Yamanaka interacted with the customers. Aeris wouldn't have been too surprised if the brown haired woman had worked in the intelligence gathering department before retiring. The way the woman could pry information out of her customers while asking about what was prompting their purchases truly marveled the former Taki-nin. Granted, the information seemed harmless, like if Kiku asked a man purchasing flowers hoping to make up with his wife after an argument about what had prompted the purchase. Yet, in the role Aeris and her team had performed in the past, learning that it was prompted by money troubles could have led to them bribing him. Or, if the reason was because of infidelity on the purchaser's part might have led to one of them trying to seduce the man.

Aeris doubted the Yamanaka was using the information for such purposes. Still, she knew that through the various social interactions all requiring flowers from funerals to weddings, the Yamanaka Flower Shop seemed plugged into the pulse of Konoha. Not too surprising considering both the mother and daughter's love for gossiping. It still somewhat amazed Aeris, that despite being so close to the biggest scoop in the village through her daughter, Kiku seemed to have no clue to the Family's existence.

She did attribute the Family's primary success in keeping its presence a secret to just ignorance of the possibility. Even if bits and pieces managed to leak out, the automatic conclusion would not have pointed to its existence. As such, even if Naruto was learned to have a relationship to a woman other than Ayame, the immediate conclusion would probably be that he was two-timing her. She felt on the far end of that some might suspect that they had an open relationship. Still, it wouldn't exactly lead to the idea that Naruto was gathering lovers like most people collected shoes. In essence it existed like a giant blind spot which if you knew the truth might allow you to pick up the signs, but otherwise left most people in the dark, even someone as astute as Kiku.

Letting the thought go, Aeris began to consider how she truly enjoyed working in the shop, which had resulted from Kiku hearing of how she would pick local flowers from the surrounding area and then sell them while standing near the main gate. She had apparently cut into enough of what Kiku considered the returning spouses customer base, that she had decided to recruit her. She also imagined that it was so the Yamanaka could get the inside scoop on her unique love life, since it had been a topic of discussion for a time.

Aeris, truly had come to believe that her new life was a vast improvement over her old one. Not that being a prisoner would be any person's highpoint, but she took more contentment from working in a flowershop then she had from all the missions that she had performed for Taki. Granted, at times she did find working in the shop somewhat nerve-racking particularly because of Kiku's ability to take an innocent statement about having visited a particular place in the Land of Earth and it suddenly feel like the woman was leading an investigation while asking seemingly innocent follow up questions. But, those moments had seemed to come fewer and fewer as she imagined the woman at the very least could sense she held no hostile intentions to her home.

She also suspected that Yuffie was coming around to their new circumstances, or at least was vastly more content then she tried to make it sound. The deaged former squad leader of the Team that had been comprised of Tifa and her, at times seemed more inclined to initiate an encounter with Kiba then she was. But, Aeris suspected this was because Yuffie had taken to working for the Great Tree Shipping Company as one of the guards for its shipments so could be gone for weeks at a time. Although, one of her complaints about her new life was that they had not seen fit to give her a rating which would clear her to guard its valuable Gold Level Shipments. Yet, Aeris having heard just how skilled the woman who were rated for those missions couldn't deny the two of them needed to certainly level up before they could match those particular women.

Aeris, much like Yuffie was still training despite her being content to remain a civilian. Primarily since she had always felt a strong affinity to the healing arts, so getting a chance to learn techniques from Tsunade was a dream come true for her. She had been a little surprised the Hokage seemed so open to training her since she knew of Aeris's Taki origins. Yet, the Sanin had simply stated that having more trained medics in the world could only be considered a positive as far as she was concerned. Having absorbed many of Tsunade's techniques already, Aeris couldn't help but agree since they far surpassed anything she had learned in her home village.

She moved away from the window as she finished her task, and began to inspect a rack filled with readymade bouquets for the person needing flowers in a hurry. Still, despite her contentment with her life there were a few concerns she had about it. The primary one bothering her being Koreshige. She knew it was a concern which Yuffie shared with her primarily due to how in the past they would have targeted him in order to get him to betray his village and clan. In fact, although they had shared their concerns with both Kiba and Tsume, she could tell neither felt he was truly a threat since Naruto had effectively defanged him.

Aeris feared that while they both knew he was ambitious and would concede the point if pressed. Both believed far too much in their Clan's sense of loyalty, even in a person they were diametrically opposed to. Which while it was true that Naruto's handling of Koreshige had caused his star to fade considerably, causing many of those who had bought into his rhetoric to abandon him. It had made those who remained all the more rabid in their belief that the village system was broken, particularly as it seemed Konoha was moving more and more towards peaceful coexistence with its neighbors. As such, it was difficult for them to imagine a world where they could prove themselves without battles or worthy opponents in which to test their mettle.

Moreover, Koreshige was far too ambitious to just give up, but now found his means to raise his stock within the clan blocked. Yet, she feared his methods fed into Kiba and Tsume's belief that they were worried over nothing, since although he might have comported himself as more of a politician then most Inuzuka preferred. He had still conducted himself as an Inuzuka. Yet, both she and Yuffie knew it was such people who while believing that they were entitled to more than they had been able to achieve which ultimately proved to be the easiest marks to convince to abandon loyalty in favor of their ambition. But, thus far Tsume had disregarded their concerns confident that she would be able to keep him in line. Kiba had as well, although to a lesser extent, which Aeris attributed to his faith and perhaps a little fear of his mother.

Still, Yuffie wasn't content to let the matter lay and had butted heads with Tsume over it several times. Recently her fellow Taki-nin had gone silent on the matter, which Aeris from past experience knew meant she was taking matters into her own hands. She was confident that if there was something there to fear, then Yuffie would uncover it before it threatened their new home.

She heard the door open due to it hitting the bell, so turned to greet the new customer. More out of reflex then recognition she said, "Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Before she went into the rest, a more genuine smile appeared as she recognized Kiba who was in the midst of telling Akamaru to wait outside next to the large sword he had purchased recently. Her gaze drifted over a little as she saw Naruto walking by the main window and figured the two were breaking for lunch. She also saw a younger orange haired woman walking with the blond man, who was dressed in his typical clothes and Sage cloak. Although unfamiliar with the woman, she figured it was Moegi, whom Kiba had spoken of, and was a source of his amusement due to what he described as puppy love for the ex-host of the nine tails. Although, she knew most of the amusement came from the fact that Naruto's lovers had asked him to refrain from adding to their ranks, which she imagined made some of those interactions harder for Naruto since to Kiba, her desires were obvious. Which considering his Inuzuka's senses, she tended to think meant obvious in a less than visual sense.

She focused on the man whom shared her bed, and could see that despite the improvements in his skill. It appeared that he had come out the worst of the two during their training when considering how clean Naruto had looked when compared to the dirt and grass stains covering Kiba. Inquiring about his condition she asked, "Rough morning?"

Despite her teasing tone he smiled good-naturedly, and guessing it was related to his haggard appearance answered, "I asked Naruto to face me in Sage mode today. The results weren't pretty."

Aeris smirked as she countered, "I imagine for some they were considering your teasing of her."

Kiba frowned slightly since Moegi had seemed to delight in Kiba's ass getting handed to him. Particularly as he had at times teased her about her infatuation, especially as she had wormed her way into his spars with the blond man. Granted, his own training hadn't suffered since Naruto often used a clone to focus on Moegi's, something Kiba felt also attributed to her enjoyment of the one sided clash that was his facing a Sage mode Naruto. Still, Kiba shrugged as he replied, "Hey, I call it like I see it. Besides, she's the one acting all flirty even though he has a girlfriend." Doing an exaggerated impression of the orange haired genin, he added, "Oh Naruto, can you come here? I'm not sure if my stance is right. Can you come correct it for me?" Rather than striking a stance he posed like a swimsuit model loving the camera giving a wink and a blown kiss towards his mate. Crossing his arms, he continued in his normal tone of voice, "Plus as the training goes on she gets more and more excited if you know what I'm saying. I'm pretty sure if he asked her to fuck him afterwards she'd gladly do so even with me there."

Aeris smiled before teasingly stating, "Don't worry. I'm sure she won't steal your boyfriend from you. But it is cute how possessive you are over him. Should I be concerned?"

"W…what!" Kiba exclaimed at a loss for words making her laugh at him. The musical sound made him smile as he said after a moment, "I guess that was pretty catty of me."

"Only a little," Aeris replied stepping in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "But, maybe you are just hanging your own frustrations on her."

Kiba sighed before asking, "Are they that apparent?"

"Not really," Aeris admitted, "At least not to those who don't know you. But, it does appear that you must feel that you've run into a wall if you wanted to face Naruto using his Sage abilities."

Kiba sighed before admitting, "My training has really helped me improve. But, there does seem to be an insurmountable wall between me and him."

Aeris smiled softly, but wasn't sure what she could say to make him feel better since she felt that they would sound like weak platitudes to him. Particularly, since Naruto had been handed much of the power he now wielded at birth, and while it certainly had come with certain downsides. At times, it did seem like there were few avenues available to most shinobi to level the playing field.

Still, Kiba had improved considerably and she felt that if he were to face Koreshige again the match would be far from one-sided. But, she knew when compared to Naruto it had to feel as if he had made no progress. There were other methods to gain power, but most had extreme risks or potential side effects, so Aeris hoped that he didn't begin to consider them in hopes of closing the gap in power between him and his rival.

Considering the time, she asked, "Why did you decide to skip eating lunch with the others?"

A grin appeared on Kiba's face before he closed the distance with her to answer, "Being around a girl crushing hard has made me hungry for something food couldn't satisfy."

Aeris then found herself pulled tight against him, and his lips sought out hers. She felt the temptation to give into the kiss, but pushed him back although not with enough force to escape his grasp. "We can't do this here?" she said slightly panicked that Kiku would walk in on them.

Kiba gripped her hand and placed it against his groin and despite her resistance, feeling the bulge pressing against his pants she couldn't help rubbing it causing him to groan. Hearing her mate's response, her pussy began to moisten since she couldn't deny that she found the idea of fucking him there in the shop rather arousing.

Feeling her resistance to his advances melting, he captured her lips again and this time was rewarded when she accepted the deepening of the kiss. Their tongues began to roll around each other and she began to fondle his manhood more insistently. Although the shop was generally dead around then as people ate their lunches, she recovered her senses enough to pull away and say, "Let's go to the back."

Kiba nodded, so she took his hand to guide him past the counter with the register to where they prepared the bouquets and stored other materials people needed for their gardens. She guided him towards a pile of bags filled with potting soil and turned to face him. This time she was the aggressor as she kissed him heatedly while he pulled her tight towards him. She moaned into him as his hands gripped her ass to give it a squeeze and pulled her into his groin.

Having surrendered to her desires, she dropped to her knees and pulled his fly down. His dick sprang free causing her to lick her lips and she began to slow jerk him off. He groaned as her hand traveled over his length and then staring up at him said, "Did smelling that girl's lust really make you this hard? Maybe we should invite her to join us instead." Kiba groaned although Aeris wasn't sure if it was from the idea of taking a new mate or from her rolling her tongue around the head of his cock.

A part of her also found the idea of his taking a new mate somewhat exciting. But, she also imagined it would do wonders for her man's stock within the Inuzuka. Especially as Koreshige had several women who shared his bed, which considering the Inuzuka's being a female dominated clan had been a sign of his being an Alpha which other weaker members of the clan had gotten behind. When Yuffie and she had become Kiba's mates it had prompted Koreshige to target him to in effect display to his supporters that he was the only Alpha male around. Naturally, Naruto's beat down of him had caused his star to fade as quickly as Kiba's had after his defeat. But, Aeris imagined if they attracted some new partners for her mate it would cause Kiba to regain some of the status that he had lost. She did imagine that Yuffie would be a roadblock should it become anything more than a kernel of an idea. Still, knowing there was a man with a massive Harem that he made work, it didn't seem all that crazy an idea to pursue.

Yet, she put her mind to the more immediate task as she began to swallow his cock causing Kiba to shiver in pleasure. She took her time sliding her mouth up and down his meat pole as she made loud sucking noises since she knew they drove him wild. She stared up into his eyes letting him know how much she was enjoying her pleasuring of him. Although she was eager to taste his spunk, he had other ideas as he pulled her to her feet, and then off them as he set her down on the pile of stacked plastic bags of potting soil.

Kiba began to frantically unbutton the front of her dress starting at the bottom and she could tell he was fighting the desire to rip it. When he undid the last button he nipped at her breast through her bra causing her to moan as his teeth pinched the hardened nub. But, he didn't focus on it long as he instead pushed her legs back so that they stood straight up in the air until her hips raised up enough so he could pull her panties off.

Once they cleared her shoes, she felt like a flower in bloom as she spread her legs displaying her dripping snatch. Her scent filled his nostrils and she could see an animal like hunger appear in his gaze which he indulged in it as he dove between her thighs. Aeris moaned loudly when his tongue lapped up her nectar and she would gladly put Kiba's skills at eating pussy up against any man's, including Naruto's. She knew if she let him that he'd eagerly lick her to orgasm after orgasm his tongue seemingly growing stronger the longer he was at it.

Although, he had quickly learned what all her weak points were, making it so that his skill wasn't just in endurance or eagerness. Tricks that he used to quickly bring her to orgasm causing her to arch her back as she fought from crying out too loudly. Kiba quickly lapped up her flowing juices which only caused more to flow. But, before it could develop into a never ending cycle, she cupped his face to pull him up her body. He got the hint so upon coming face to face with her, his dick was positioned at her entrance.

He slipped inside of her causing her to sigh in pleasure as she pulled him into a kiss. He slowly began pumping his dick, having come a long way from the eager boy she had first taken as a lover. Having learned that she responded best to the slow buildup, his pace increased gradually until it forced her to pull her lips from his as she cried out. Kiba took this as his sign to go wild as he began to furiously pound her snatch. He also pushed her bra up so that he could squeeze her tits as he jackhammered her core with his cock. Aeris had to bite her lip to stop from screaming as she felt her pleasure meter reach its set limit.

She fought against it for as long as possible before realizing she didn't really have the time to drag it out. Letting go, she tensed as her climax washed over her. Her pussy's milking of his cock prompted Kiba to announce, "Your pussy is going to squeeze me dry."

Aeris, though had other plans as she felt him swell to release his load so pushed him back so that she could drop down to the floor. She quickly swallowed his cock as he exploded filling her mouth with his warm goo. She made sure to suction him clean as she pulled away and then gave him a view of his cum before swallowing it. She then took him into her mouth again as she cleaned him, and when done with her task tucked him back into his pants.

Kiba breathed heavily as she stood and began fixing her clothes in a rush since she was worried she was pushing her luck. Her mate having recovered some and having found the show of her dressing as arousing as her taking them off, tried to pull her close as she finished buttoning her dress. But, Aeris giggled lightly and avoided his grasp as she said, "Now behave! You've already enjoyed your treat."

Kiba scowled slightly as she began heading for the door to reenter the shop as he said, "You can't expect me to be satisfied with just a quickie. Not when I've been trained to satisfy two ladies at once."

Aeris smiled, although she didn't let him see it so she could sound mildly rebuking as she replied, "Well you need to be as some of us…" She trailed off as she opened the door and found her gaze settling on a magnificent backside. The owner of which was bent over so that she could rest her elbows on the counter while she propped her head up. She turned as she gave a dazzling smile to Aeris as her gaze drifted behind her to land on Kiba.

 ****************************

Ino couldn't help having a teasing tone in her voice as she asked, "Hm, now what were you two up to back there?"

Aeris wasn't sure why she felt so mortified as Ino's gaze focused on her. But, couldn't help giving what even to her ears sounded like a hastily conceived excuse as she said, "I asked Kiba to help me with…um something in back."

Kiba took the excuse and ran with it in a literal sense as he said, "Yep, so now I need to get going to see if there are any jobs available." He gave her cheek a quick kiss adding, "Love you, babe!" before scurrying off.

Ino let the moment drag out for a moment until the door closed behind Kiba before bursting out laughing as he said, "My you two couldn't have looked any guiltier then if I had burst into the room on you."

"I'm sorry," Aeris said quickly.

But Ino waved the apology off as she said, "Don't worry about it. You're not the only one to sneak off to get a good screw in. I'm not just talking about me as I'm starting to believe my mom's parameters for just how those potting bags need to be stacked are just for such an occasion."

"Did you peek at us?"

"That is more from personal experience," Ino admitted although she had been tempted to, but ultimately had been able to guess their position by some of the sounds which had escaped. Then giving a friendly warning said, "Although, judging from some of the pointed looks my mom has sent my dad when needing "help" in back. I would caution you not to leave the shop unattended since she would probably be more upset at missing a sale."

Aeris nodded figuring if it happened again she could have Akamaru henge to look like her. But, figured it would be awhile considering Kiba's hasty exit leaving her to face the music. She smiled at Ino so stated, "Duly noted, although it's probably going to be a while until I need help again. May I ask what brings you by today?"

Ino smiled again something Aeris noticed the woman did a lot and which she attributed to her unique home life. She shrugged after a moment before answering, "I was just passing through to have some lunch at Ichiraku and perhaps get a little help of my own. But noticing the shop was empty couldn't pass up the chance for a little gossip."

Aeris flushed as she imagined Kiba and she might end up as a topic of discussion at the Hidden Eddy Inn. She shook her head as she asked, "I don't suppose I could convince you to keep this between us."

"You don't have to act all embarrassed about it," Ino said with an amused shake of her head. "Right now, Naruto is helping Ayame in back while I'm sure a clone is distracting his little orange haired shadow. If I didn't know how terrifying my mom could be if she feels the shop is being neglected, I'd be getting helped right alongside her."

"I'm sorry our behavior led towards your missing out," Aeris said beginning to relax a little.

"Don't be," Ino said turning to lean against the counter, "I'll have him inside me soon enough and besides, it did get me kind of hot imagining what you two were doing. I'll just be all the more primed when I get my chance."

Aeris shook her head at how relaxed the woman was in discussing her sex life. Still, although she was aware the woman had been living her current lifestyle for years. She did find it strange how Ino truly didn't seem to feel any jealousy towards any of the other women she shared her lover with. Considering the size of Naruto's harem, she couldn't imagine it was easy to schedule free time with him. Seeing an opportunity to pick the brain of someone currently leading a lifestyle her thoughts were teasing her towards she asked, "I find it rather strange how easy you find it to share him."

Ino gave her a curious look before responding, "That's rather bizarre considering your own unique relationship dynamic."

Aeris shrugged realizing a person in a monogamous relationship would probably find her ability to share Kiba just as strange. But, she had a bond with Yuffie long before meeting him, and one which occasionally had been sexual as they sought relief on long missions when surrounded by people they couldn't trust, not to mention their time in prison. Yet, she imagined that for Ino, occasionally she'd be thrust into a situation where she'd be sharing her lover with a woman that she'd just have met, not to mention the vast number of women that she already was sharing him with. Responding with that thought in mind she said, "True, but then again. It isn't like there are dozens of other women waiting for a crack at him like there are for you."

Ino smiled at her and pulled herself onto the counter before crossing her legs. She seemed to peer into Aeris's mind as she said, "But perhaps there might be, right? Is that why you are so curious about my home life?"

Aeris didn't truly commit to the idea that she had considered it, but replied, "I'm merely curious. It can't be easy on you to have to share him with people who are practically strangers in some instances."

Ino shrugged before replying, "Truthfully, it never really bothered me. There was a point where I grew upset at his being willing to throw his life away, one that he had built with me and the others for a stranger. But now that stranger shares my bed with him."

Aeris giggled lightly before commenting, "So, yesterday's stranger could be tomorrow's playmate."

Ino gave her a dazzling smile that made Aeris almost jealous that she would never get to share the blonde woman's bed. She was rather surprised at how the thought just occurred to her, and realized there might be a draw to the lifestyle besides just Naruto. After all, she imagined the ladies of his Harem experienced a sexual freedom that most women could only dream of. Plus, while she knew all those women had a bond with Naruto, she also imagined those bonds extended between each other as well.

Ino confirmed this by stating, "That is a part of it. But, I love my Family as much as I love the man it is built around. My bonds with some of them are stronger then with others, but what units all of us is the common ground we find with the man who touched all of our hearts. That's why I can't begrudge them for being with him. Besides, while keeping us happy is a lot of work for Naruto. We also have to work at it to make these relationships work. If he was the only one putting in effort then it wouldn't be much of a relationship, now is it?"

Aeris supposed she hadn't truly considered that the women had to make an effort as well for the Harem to work as well as it did. She supposed that was because traditionally most rulers that had them didn't really need to put in much effort to maintain them. The man's position and power provided a comfortable lifestyle most women probably would be content with, while in return only needing to make themselves available when he desired them. It made her realize that what Naruto and his lovers had built probably was rather unique which wasn't to say such a harem hadn't existed before. But, she realized that the bonds of the relationships did extend two ways and that probably was the case for those between the women that comprised it as well.

Aeris found that she had more questions, but the door opened hitting the bell which alerted them that the first customer since the lunch time lull was arriving. Ino slipped off the counter and warmly greeted the woman as she made her way for the exit so Aeris could attend to the customer. Helping the woman pick out some flowers so that she could visit her sick relative, she wondered about how so many women could come together and share since she imagined they would need some sort of common ground. She suddenly burst out in a laugh, surprising her customer who she had to quickly assure that what had amused her wasn't why her relative was in the hospital. The woman bought the flowers and graciously accepted her apology for her outburst.

Left alone for the moment she understood that where she had been wrong was in assuming that  
what made the dynamic between Yuffie, Kiba, and her work was her prior relationship with her teammate. An easy enough mistake to make since the idea of sharing her mate had been easy considering her past history. But, the reason Naruto's lovers could open their hearts to a new member they may have never met was because they already knew a common ground existed between them in the feelings they had for the man that they would be sharing, and they used that to build their bonds upon.

Still, while having some idea of how such a Harem had been achieved, she found she couldn't exactly say it meant that she would be eager to begin sharing him with strangers or found it particularly appealing outside of a few fantasies. But, she did find that if his taking more lovers would help his standing in the Clan so he could perhaps someday rise to a position of power to reward all the effort at improvement that he was making. That she found was motivation enough, and could imagine other women attracted to him might be willing to agree with. However, before letting her mind run wild with the idea, she would have to first make sure it was something any of the three of them truly wanted, so returned her focus to running the shop.

 ******************************

Katsuyu found that after years of examining humans many of the purposes for their activities continued to allude her. Primary among them being sex, which despite having taken an interest in it since she had learned that Tsunade had become lovers with Naruto, still didn't understand much of what motivated their actions since it wasn't for procreation. After all, she understood the biological imperative to reproduce, but since Naruto seemed to lack the desire to procreate. She couldn't exactly say she understood why he and his lovers threw themselves so passionately at each other if there wasn't that drive behind it. Her curiosity had been quenched somewhat as she gleamed some of the pleasure Sage felt when she had pleasured herself while they witnessed Naruto's coupling with his lovers. Or, more accurately phrased, had spied on them.

Katsuyu wondered how Tsunade would react if she learned that her summons had been conducting herself in a manner similar to how her perverted teammate had. Yet, she could easily explain her somewhat outlandish behavior as being attributed to her scientific curiosity and her need to gather evidence to sate it. Particularly as she doubted even from what she gleamed from Sage's pleasure, it would have much of a hold over her. She did attribute her lack of reaction to perhaps being because her physiology was different and thus the pleasure that she felt during the meld while superior to what she had normally felt, probably came nowhere close to what a human experienced. But, even with pleasure being a sole motivator, she still couldn't comport some of the behaviors that she had witnessed to being just because of that. She didn't think pleasure could be the only reason the women of Naruto's harem would basically bind themselves to him, in many cases knowing that would be the result beforehand.

Plus, she didn't know if pleasure could wholly explain why the humans put themselves in some of the situations that they did. Case in point, she was currently hiding in one of the cabinets located in the Den's master bedroom, and kneeling before the large bed facing her was a naked Naruto, who had his hands bound behind his back with the rope doing so also tied to his ankles. The blond man had allowed Anko to do this to him when she had told him that she had a surprise for him. The summons could easily tell he had been surprised at the way she had trussed him up, but he hadn't complained instead trusting his lover not to step out of bounds.

Anko had then stepped out of the room before returning with a woman that she had called Haruna. She had then stripped the woman naked before tying her up and suspending her in the center of the room. Haruna's hands were also bound behind her back, but her legs were tied so that she was spread open due to the ropes suspending her being tied to her knees. Katsuyu had nearly dispelled herself since Anko had then walked in her direction, but had chosen the cabinet that was one over from her hiding space and which was mounted on the other side of the pillowed platform. Since the cabinets were there to store various toys for Naruto's lovers while they entertained each other on the platforms while waiting to join him on the bed, the slug wasn't too surprised when Anko pulled out items similar to what was found in her hiding place. Yet, Katsuyu wasn't exactly sure of their purposes since one was rather colorful with a little protrusion coming out of the side, while the other was thin and spindly.

She wasn't too surprised when Anko, placed the larger one in Haruna's pussy although she realized what the protrusion was for when she pressed it against the top the woman's pussy. Recalling how the pleasure that she gleamed from Sage intensified whenever the orange haired woman touched it caused the slug to shiver. Yet, to her surprise the second smaller item was placed in the woman's waste extracting orifice. Katsuyu couldn't understand why, although she had seen Naruto stick his dick in there with a few of his lovers on occasion, she had always assumed it to be by accident.

Anko then switched the smaller toy on causing the woman to moan and from the way the handle of the toy in her rear squirmed about made her suspect it felt like a thin snake was wiggling about inside her. The purple haired woman then switched on the one in Haruna's pussy and then walked back to the cabinet before taking a glass off of it. She moved back to the suspended woman and then placed it beneath her. She next pulled the woman into a deep passionate kiss, which when it ended she placed a ball gag into her mouth. She then moved to Naruto and bent over to give him a kiss as well, before pulling away to say, "Enjoy the show while I get your surprise ready."

Katsuyu had been pondering what the glass was for, until Haruna's pussy began to drip its essence into it. Still, she wasn't exactly sure why, but she did begin to understand what had been Anko's purpose in hanging the woman before Naruto as his dick began to rise. She tried to quantify exactly what effect the scene unfolding had on her. Yet, to be honest she couldn't exactly claim she found it arousing. The summons considered sliding from its hiding to spot to inquire as to what Naruto thought of it. Obviously, he was aroused but was it the sight of the naked woman or her moans as the toys caused her to strain against her bonds which caused his dick to harden. Or, was it something not in the room, such as the anticipation of what Anko had in store?

The slug could believe that to be the case, as she had witnessed Tsunade a woman she would describe as extremely prideful, take great satisfaction from servicing Naruto with her mouth. Although, she understood there was now some sort of pleasure derived from his cum, Katsuyu couldn't say the blonde woman appeared to enjoy swallowing his loads to any greater degree than she had in the past. It had led the Summons to try Naruto's semen which had spilled on the ground during one of the Family larger gatherings. Yet, she found it to be rather bitter and far too salty. She had tried it after his chakra change as well, and couldn't say it was any better which she attributed to not being bound to him. Still, she had to believe Tsunade took some sexual satisfaction from her oral ministrations for her to throw herself into the activity so eagerly. All in all, it left Katsuyu with the belief that she just lacked an equivalent means of deriving pleasure in her slug existence which could help her understand what it was that drove these women's actions in the bedroom. She heard the door to the room open, and the sight that she found entering just further lead her to believe humans and their sexual behaviors were strange.

 ******************************** *

Naruto tried to remain still since Anko hadn't given him much leeway with the rope so would probably topple over if he tried to adjust his position. His dick was growing almost pained from being neglected as the sound of Haruna's moans and the sight of her pussy's juices dripping into the glass beneath her was definitely causing him to want to put it to some use. He imagined that was one reason that Anko had requested she be allowed to tie him up, although he had thought in the more traditional manner of to the headboard of the bed. He focused behind Haruna as the door began to open and his dick lurched rather painfully as Anko reentered.

She was wearing just a black corset and matching silk stockings which displayed her tits and the hard nubs of her nipples. Her feet where adorned with shiny black nine inch heels which clicked along the hard floor as she walked into the room. Naruto felt his mouth water as her pussy was on display which was already wet and glistening. She smiled at him and he imagined she was tempted to make a play to make him act submissively towards her. He admitted that if she came before him and ordered her to lick her pussy that he'd be hard pressed to stop himself. But, she stopped suddenly as if something had pulled against her, and he noticed she was holding something in her hand. Which she suddenly tugged as she said, "Get in here you bitches."

To Naruto's shock, both Tsume and Hana came scampering into the room on all fours. Naruto's dick again painfully lurched as he noticed what appeared to be fluffy tails waving behind them. From the way they were acting he could tell they had been lost to their Inuzuka's lusts. Yet despite the many questions he had, he nearly burst out laughing as they caught his sent and both tried to run right at him nearly pulling Anko off her feet due to the heels she wore.

She recovered quickly pulling back on the leashes causing the two naked women to rear back. She then sounded rather authoritative as she said, "Heel!" Neither Inuzuka really paid her much mind as they strained against their leashes so she pulled again saying, "Ladies, down or else I'll tie you both up and you can watch me enjoy his nice fat cock."

Hana seemed to relent first as she stopped pulling and began to pace in a circle while Tsume seemed to consider attacking the woman holding her leash at the moment. Anko seemed prepared for it, so after a moment elder Inuzuka relaxed as well. Anko smirked as she then tied the two women to the nearest platform before walking by them. She stopped before Naruto, and for a moment he again had the feeling she was basking in his submissive posture for the moment. Naruto snapped her out of it though as he said in a tone that reminded her who was in charge despite his being bound, "Untie me now, my Pet."

Anko shivered from his voice and quickly set about following his command. He quickly stood which felt fantastic after sitting in the same position for so long. He then pulled Anko towards him and kissed her hungrily, he considered pushing her to her knees to service his aching dick. But hearing Tsume and Hana whimpering caused him to focus on them so instead asked, "What's going on here?"

The purple haired jounin continued to rub her chest against his as she explained, "Well, recently a certain someone has been considering letting you take her ass. Which apparently got your Inuzuka's thinking about it."

"Hence the tails I suppose," Naruto said while wondering whose thoughts on the subject had prompted his Inuzuka lovers to as well. Seeing he was distracted, Anko stepped away from him to grab the women's leashes.

"Actually, that was my idea to get them ready," the woman said as she approached with them. "But, they wanted to harken back to when you first claimed them as yours so wanted to be in their lustful state. Only problem was that you've been taking such good care of their pussies they needed a little help entering it."

Naruto understood then that while he had been tied up, Anko had been working the women into a sexual frenzy. Focusing on Hanare, he asked, "Then I take it that the little show was to help me understand a little of what they were going through."

He knelt down as the two Inuzuka came in range and began petting them. He pulled Tsume into a kiss which she returned although in a more licking manner, and he broke into a groan due to her daughter beginning to lick his cock. The mother broke free and then quickly moved to muscle her daughter to the side so she could begin licking his pole as well. Hana pushed back so both women only got a few licks in before the other got a turn. He noticed that Tsume was beginning to get rougher leading him to believe she was starting to feel challenged.

Commanding them both he said, "Get on the bed you two."

Both women obeyed him, and quickly presented their rears for his viewing pleasure. He smiled at the sight as Tsume had kept her pussy bare ever since he had first shaved it, allowing him to see how drenched she was. Hana's pussy was in a similar state and calling to him so he buried his face into her to begin licking it. Hana whimpered appreciatively causing Tsume to growl, but Naruto's hand came down on her rear causing her to yelp. Pulling his mouth away from her daughter's snatch he said, "Don't forget who the alpha is here."

Tsume growled a little as if testing him, but then dropped her head to the mattress as she waited her turn. Naruto smiled and although he had to be a little more controlling then he cared for when she was lost to her lusts, he knew it was because when her animal side took over it was a simple matter of always looking to either supplant the one at the top or be supplanted. Seeing that Tsume still recognized he was her alpha, he decided to reward her. Climbing onto the bed, he grabbed the base of the tail and slowly began to pull it out. She moaned as the toy slowly began to appear revealing that it was attached to several round beads. When the last one popped free he tossed it aside and seeing Anko had already lubed her up simply replaced the toy with his cock.

Tsume howled as he buried his dick inside her ass in one fell swoop. Squatting behind her, he gave her time to adjust to the feeling, but he soon began to move causing her to let out a content sounding whimper which contrasted with the disappointed one Hana let out. Naruto smiled at her, and cupped her mound before sliding his middle finger inside her dripping snatch. "Don't worry, I'll be inside you soon enough."

He could tell his words registered with her as her gaze lit up, so he withdrew his hand to grip her mother's hips firmer and began really pounding her asshole. Tsume raised her head to let out another howl of pleasure, and she looked back at him over her shoulder. He leaned forward to capture her lips and then pulled away to feed her the finger that had just been inside her daughter. Tsume's tongue began cleaning the digit and he felt her asshole tightened around his driving cock as she tasted Hana. His other hand sought out her tit which he fondled causing her groan when he pinched her nipple. Her head lowered back down to the mattress and Naruto knew she was trying to stave off her climax. But, he moved his hand to her pussy which he began to rub, and before long she tensed before rearing up again to howl in climax. Her cry of pleasure joined his as he buried his rod deep into her bowels and flooded them with his cum. She then fell forward limply as she basked in the afterglow.

His cock pulled out of her ass with a plopping sound, and almost immediately Hana began waving her backside in anticipation. He smiled but looked over his shoulder as he heard Anko's moans. His dick although it had barely faded, quickly returned to a steel like hardness as he saw her lying on one of the platforms. Atop of the purple haired jounin was Haruna, who although her hands were still tied behind her, was pumping away at the woman beneath her. Anko leaned forward to suck the Daimyo's nipple and he heard her say, "He watching you my Toy. Do a good job of pleasing me, and I might let you suck his cum out of whichever hole he chooses to fill."

Naruto chuckled but stated, "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself my Pet?"

A look of genuine disappointment appeared on her face as she took him to mean she wouldn't get a turn with him. It prompted her to whine, "But didn't I get your bitches ready for you? Don't I deserve a reward?"

Naruto groaned as Hana growing impatient spun to begin licking his dick to entice him to give her a turn. He focused on the brown-haired woman as she eagerly ran her tongue up and down his shaft. He looked back at Anko answering, "That you did, and do. But, am I your Master in name only? Perhaps it would please me for you to swallow my seed or her directly. How can you promise her, something when you don't know my will on that matter?" He watched both women shutter from his words, and then smiled as he said, "In fact, Haruna."

"Y…yes," the Daimyo said not sounding sure of herself since Anko usually did the communicating during such moments.

"I want her to remember who calls the shots here so she isn't allowed to cum," Naruto commanded as he began to remove the butt plug inside Hana. "That doesn't mean to take it easy on her. But, if she does let me know. I'll punish her depending on the results."

"Yes…master," she said sounding as if she was trying it on. He noticed a look appear as if she didn't like someone else using her pet name for Naruto, but she didn't comment as she was now trying not to let the climax she could feel building within her out. He could understand her feelings on the matter though as he wasn't exactly comfortable with the title as she said it either. But, for the moment saw no need to correct her, especially as Hana began whimpering for his attention.

He gripped her hips, but in a manner which indicated he wanted her to roll over. Hana resisted at first, but then eventually complied with his desire. When she was on her back, Naruto was struck by just how doglike she seemed, particularly her eyes, as she truly didn't carry herself as a person when in her animal like state. Her arms were up by her breasts and although her legs were spread it almost seemed like she expected him to give her belly a rub. Figuring what he had in store would be worlds more pleasurable, he pushed on the back of her knees so that it raised her ass up. He then placed his dick against asshole, and some spark of humanity seemed to return which he figured was due to her having to override her animal nature due to it being apparent he was aiming for the wrong hole for procreation. He leaned in to capture her lips, and at the same time plunged his dick inside her. Hana howled in discomfort, but didn't squirm as she instead remained stock still as her lover. Naruto gave her some time to adjust, and busied himself by sucking on her breasts. She moaned appreciatively, and when she had relaxed began to slowly move within her.

But, Naruto was soon pistoning his dick inside her, and Hana was panting hotly as she felt her climax approaching. He felt something nudge him so looked over to see Tsume had recovered. He smiled as she was still in her animal like state, so leaned back to grip her by the hair. He then guided her mouth down to Hana's tit. Tsume seemed confused and he didn't imagine there were too many threesomes among the Inuzuka when the animal lusts took over, since it did seem to exist as a means to get the female members to drop their guards enough to accept a male's dominance, at least for a short time. He suspected that was why although she had come, she hadn't reverted to normal since he hadn't done so inside her womb.

But, eventually she did seem to get the hint as her tongue came out to lick her daughter's skin. It hadn't exactly been for pleasure since she hadn't focused on her nipple, but Hana had moaned appreciatively which seemed to spur Tsume on more. She continued to lick at her daughter and even began to move up to her face where they began taking turns licking each other. Naruto found the scene especially hot since despite his currently fucking Hana's ass for all he was worth, there still seemed to be something innocent about their actions. He got so caught up in watching the two of them, that his climax caught him by surprise.

But, he reacted on instinct as he buried his rod deep inside Hana's ass and began filling her with his seed. Tsume sat back in surprise as Hana howled in pleasure due to her cumming from the feeling of his dick spurting his cum deep into her bowels. As she arched her back in pleasure, he slipped free of her back passage causing the last few ropes of his cum to coat her stomach and chest. He sat back feeling drained, but it didn't last long as Tsume began licking up his seed. She moaned from the taste as its new pleasure giving effect caused her to nearly climax. Which was why she began more eagerly licking up the rest as she followed its trail down until she came to where it was leaking from her daughter's ass. Hana weakly moaned as her mother's tongue didn't stop and became more aggressively her just fucked rosebud while trying to coax out more of his seed.

Naruto was tempted to plunge back into either the mother or daughter due to how hard watching Tsume had made him. But, his attention was pulled away when Anko moaned, "M…Master please… I… I need to cum."

Naruto turned to look at her, and nearly lost it himself as Anko was now on the floor looking like she was trying to pull herself away from Haruna to him. The Daimyo was obviously doing everything she could to prevent that, even as she used the strap on to pound the jounin's cunt. He was tempted to wait until Anko came, but figured she had been punished enough so created a pair of clones to focus on Hana and Tsume while he attended to his Pet. Stepping from the bed as his clones began to enter his Inuzuka lovers, he walked up to the pair to drink in the sight.

Anko stared up at him with pleading eyes, and so decided to end her suffering as he said, "You can cum now my Pet."

Almost as if the it had been a command from the Binding, Anko suddenly reared back and gave a howl of pleasure that would have given Tsume or Hana a run for their money. Haruna for the most part simply rode out her mistress's climax having enjoyed several while fucking her.

Naruto waited for Anko to calm down from her release before pulling her into a kiss. His eyes grew wide as he tasted a woman's flavor that he didn't recognize, and pulled away when he realized it was Haruna's. He was confused for a moment since it was so strong and he couldn't imagine when Anko had the time. But his eye caught the sight of an empty glass and realized it was the one his Pet had used to collect the Daimyo's dripping essence. He found the idea of tasting Haruna's snatch through the indirect kiss rather erotic and so focused on Anko to say, "You never cease to please me."

Anko beamed from the praise, but it faded after a moment as she said, "I'm your only Pet, right?"

Naruto frowned since he imagined his lover was concerned that Haruna might enter the niche that she felt that she had carved out for herself among his lovers. He supposed that was also why he had experienced some discomfort with the Daimyo calling him, Master. Putting the purple haired woman at ease, he said, "There is only one Anko. So of course you are my only Pet." She seemed to get what he was hoping to convey to her so he stated, "Now, tell me what you want so I can please you as much as you have me."

Anko smiled warmly before wrapping her arms around his neck and responding, "I want your cock inside my pussy, Master."

Naruto straightened and pulled her off of the toy Haruna had impaled her with. He replaced it with his cock as he carried her to one of the platforms due to his clones being busy with Tsume and Hana. Sitting back, he said, "Go ahead my Pet, cum as much as you like."

Anko grinned lustfully at him and immediately began vigorously bouncing on his cock. He leaned in to capture one of her tits causing her to hug his head tightly to her bosom. He sucked her tit hungrily and groaned when her pussy tightened around his cock every time he'd nip at her nipple. Despite the pleasure he was feeling, he focused his attention behind her for a moment. He noticed that Haruna was awkwardly sitting on the floor since she wasn't exactly sure where she fit into the action going on around her. Having a good idea of how to include her, he waited until Anko exploded into a climax. When Haruna looked towards them, he used his hand to get her attention, but noticed a look of confusion as to what he wanted. Helping her along he spread Anko's ass, and then began tapping on her anus like calling out a target.

Anko had powered through her climax wanting to quickly build to another, but she stopped upon feeling his middle finger poking her asshole so said, "Does Master want to fuck his Pet in the butt?"

Naruto grinned at her as he replied, "Perhaps later, but right now I'm quite happy where I'm at."

Anko returned his grin but then it turned into a look of surprise which quickly melted into a look of pleasure as Haruna's rubber phallus slipped inside her rear. She looked over her shoulder as she said, "Mmm, was my Toy feeling lonely?" Looking back at Naruto, she realized he had called Haruna to them so inquired, "Or perhaps Master wants to claim my Toy for himself."

Naruto noticed a hopeful look appeared on the Daimyo's face which quickly fell as he said, "Not tonight. But, she can help me give you an orgasm to remember."

Naruto began moving his hips causing Anko to lean back into Haruna, who also began sliding her toy within the Jounin. The two of the worked in tandem as they pleasured the woman sandwich between them. Anko cried out from the double pounding she received and lost count of the number of times she climaxed from their actions. She allowed herself to be carried away into the sea of pleasure, but then was called back as she felt Naruto swell inside her. Aware as to what it signified she unbound the Daimyo's hands as she said to Haruna, "Pull me off!"

The Daimyo did as she instructed and Anko quickly pulled free of her to swallow her master's member. She moaned as she tasted herself on it, and then climaxed as his cum hit her tongue a moment later. She drank his load thirstily, but as she felt it weakening began to let it collect in her mouth. She waited for the torrent of semen to abate before letting him slip free of her lips with a pop to prevent from spilling any. Standing, she felt Haruna behind her and pulled the woman before her. Forcing the Daimyo to her knees, she bent her head back and then let Naruto seed spill from her lips.

Haruna eagerly held out her tongue as her mistress shared some of Naruto's cum with her. Anko let go when of the Daimyo's head when she was finished his cum to her. But instead of swallowing the seed, Haruna savored its taste and rolled it around on her tongue for Anko's viewing pleasure. The purple haired woman smiled but said, "Stop playing with your food."

Haruna quickly closed her mouth and swallowed before opening it again to show Anko. The Jounin smiled before pulling her back up to her feet where she kissed the Daimyo hungrily as if searching for any trace of his cum. Finding it all gone, Anko looked over Haruna's shoulder and spread her ass before saying "Master, it might not be out of bounds to fuck my Toy's tight little ass to finish off the night."

Naruto was tempted at the idea, having found the two women's kiss had proved an excellent cure for his dick wanting to go soft. But, having cleared it with his lovers beforehand the last time he had been physical with Haruna at the gloryhole Anko had arranged. He didn't want to rely on their permission from the previous time as being a means around their wishes so answered, "No, not tonight." Haruna again looked crestfallen, but he stood to cup her cheek as he said, "I do desire you Haruna. But, want the bond between us to be cemented not just through physical means. So, it might be putting the horse before the cart considering… well everything, but would you like to be my date for tomorrow evening."

Haruna looked shocked, but quickly nodded while stating, "Yes, I'd like that a great deal."

Naruto smiled before softly kissing her cheek and saying, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow." His gaze focused behind her for a moment, and Haruna turned to follow it only to be greeted to the sight of Hana laying beneath her mother with her head buried between Tsume's thighs. Although, form the angle she was at, she couldn't see for certain, it wasn't hard to imagine that the elder Inuzuka was mirroring her daughter's actions.

She felt Naruto's gaze on her face, and turned back to him and blushed as she had gotten lost in the sight. He smiled but said, "If you'll excuse me. I need to thank them for such a wonderful experience. I'd ask you to join us but…"

Haruna smiled softly as she said, "I understand. I look forward to tomorrow."

Naruto nodded, but then pulled Anko into a kiss before saying, "Thank you my Pet. Tonight was amazing."

He then moved off to the bed, but Anko quickly said, "Let's go Haruna."

Despite being distracted as she was by the sight of Naruto joining the two women on the bed, she immediately began to follow after the jounin as they left the room. However, it did escape her notice how Anko had addressed her by name despite being in a situation where it hadn't been required. Not that she probably would have noticed anyway as her mind was also focused on how happy she was to actually have a chance to experience what she assumed would be an actual date with someone she cared for. She found it rather pleasing that the idea of a regular date actually excited her more than if he had just claimed her, although she wouldn't deny if it ended in his doing so she wouldn't call that a loss either. 


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 79: Revenge Arc: Sins of the Past, Haunting the Present: Part I**

Hinata smoothed out the kimono that she wore as she critiqued her appearance one final time. The kimono was of a light violet color similar to the jacket that she had used to wear. The kimono, although of great quality, was so more for the talent of the tailor, rather than a result of the material she had selected as it was actually rather inexpensive. It was a deliberate choice that she had made since she felt it fit her new role as the Branch Family's representative. A role that had forced her to retire from active duty, although she was still a reservist.

In truth, she found that outside of the interactions with her old team, which admittedly had been happening less and less as they transitioned into new phases of their careers, she didn't really mind becoming a civilian. Particularly since she had found a calling in helping elevate the Branch Family's standing within the Clan. In many regards, she was almost grateful that her father had forced her hand as moving in with the Branch Family had been a rather eye opening experience for her. It highlighted how a person could say that they wanted to change something without having a true understanding of what it was they needed to.

She, for example, had learned that although it was easy enough to point to the Caged Bird curse mark as an example of inequality within the Hyuuga. It was an issue that extended much further. Her new accommodations for instance, could easily have fit into the walk in closet of her sister's room, and although her old room had been on the small side for Main Family members. It had easily dwarfed even the Branch Family Elder's room, who had offered his up to her, but she had turned him down. A move she knew which had won her over even more support from members of the Branch Family, and contempt from members of the Main House. She knew many of her sister's supporters had described her apparent humility as a means to grow her support among the Branch Family, which was also somewhat infuriating to her. Especially as she simply had not wanted to burden the kind old man any further than she knew her presence already had. Furthermore, it had caught her attention recently that members of the Branch Family were having their wages from missions taxed at an unreasonable percent.

The Clan Tax wasn't exactly a Hyuuga only creation since all the major clans had one. It was supposed to cover the costs incurred for the clan as a whole. At Five percent, the Hyuuga Main Family's had been one of the highest she believed. But, she had learned that the Branch Family's was taxed at an exuberant Fifteen percent. To make matters even more unbearable to her, there was talk among the Main House that they would raise it to twenty percent while increasing their own contributions to seven. She hadn't delved into the matter too deeply yet, but she wouldn't be surprised if the lion's share of the money was being used to maintain the comfy lifestyle of the Main Family during their recent finical hardships. It angered her that rather than scaling back their costs, the Main Family was instead trying to further burden the members of the Branch. She could almost hear how some of them would refute her claims to such by pointing out how they were giving more as well.

She took a cleansing breath since she would fight that battle when it came about. Instead, she turned her thoughts towards considering how best to raise the Branch Family's standing. She was aware that the biggest hurdle facing the Branch Family in that regard was the system was rigged against them. To that end, she resolved that she would simply go around the system to accumulate power for the Family outside the clan, which she figured could in turn, be used to force changes within it. Particularly if the Main Clan's powerbase began to crumble outside of its compound while the Branch Family rose to prominence.

She already had made plans for how to do just that, and it would also allow her to help the Great Tree Shipping Company. Naturally, she had to keep them to herself and had, outside of the Branch Family Elder, who was still somewhat skeptical of it. But, he had pledged to discreetly gather the money that she would need to implement it. She smiled as she felt events were conspiring in her favor since her plan was to purchase the Ports within the Land of Rice paddies similar to how the Main Family controlled those along the Land of Fire's Eastern Coast. With the previous Daimyo's death, the young woman that had assumed control had asked for investors to do exactly that. Naturally, Karin had been more than interested, but currently the company didn't have the cash on hand to be a serious player in the bidding process. Especially as many companies had expressed their interests in purchasing them as well. But, with the current tension between Kumo and Konoha over Yugito's defection, many of those companies had dropped out. This was because if war did break out between the villages, then those ports would likely be the first thing seized by one side or the other. Not exactly something which a company was willing to risk after investing a load of capital into refurbishing them.

Hinata was a little more willing to, particularly since she knew there were people on both sides working to make sure it didn't come to that. Plus, she felt the Branch Family truly was in a no win situation and needed a means of providing for itself without relying on the Main Family. In many regards it was the ultimate high risk, high reward type of investment.

Furthermore, she also knew that if she was able to raise the Branch Family's wealth and power while the Main Family's continued to decline. It would eventually make some of the Main Family come around to support her, expecting her to do the same for them. Naturally she would, but she intended for it to be because there would only be one clan's well-being to consider, the Hyuuga.

But, that did leave one other major difficulty that she would need to overcome, particularly since even if she became the Clan Head, she didn't doubt the Elders of the Clan would oppose all her attempts to stop the Caged Bird Seal from being applied. She smiled as she turned from the mirror pleased with her appearance, but paused to give the bun, that she now kept her hair up in using lacquered needles to hold it in place, a glance. Finding that her hair also met her approval, she found the smile she wore showed that she was also amused because she had no problem with going outside the system in order to fix the issue of the Caged Bird Seal as well.

Stepping from her room, she stopped as she found Neji sitting cross-legged against the wall opposite her bed chamber. She frowned as she said, "I was just coming to get you, cousin."

Neji gave her a small upturn of his lip as he replied, "Then the Lady Hinata should have summoned me. It doesn't present a proper image if she performs the tasks a lower ranked member of the clan easily could."

Hinata's frown deepened as she said, "It presents the exact image that I would like to be conveyed. I'm more than capable of finding my Cousin in order to keep to a meeting that I arranged."

Neji didn't smile, although she could sense his amusement with his simply countering, "Then I'm more than capable of anticipating her desire to find me, and beat her to the punch. Now, instead of arguing over a matter that has already been resolved. What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

"This isn't the proper venue for that discussion," Hinata said since although she was more at ease among the Branch Family, couldn't discount the possibilities some of them were fine with their current status and would oppose some of her changes as readily as the Main Family. At times, she feared that perhaps Neji was one of them, as his behavior in elevating her station above his seemed to indicate. Stating that she wished to take a stroll, she asked, "Will you come with me?"

"Of course," Neji replied in a manner that almost seemed to indicate it was silly of her to ask.

She sighed, but began heading towards Kiyomi's mansion with Neji following behind. She began to slow down so that they could walk side by side, and she noticed her cousin would moderate his pace so as to remain slightly behind, till finally she said, "Neji, please stop. I do not want you to act as a servant, or a clan member of lower standing. Can we not simply be two cousins enjoying an afternoon stroll?"

Neji seemed unsure of how to respond, and for a moment she felt like a woman that had thrown open the cage of a bird and had expected it to fly out into the great blue yonder. Only to be disappointed to find it remained happily singing on its perch. It made Hinata realize just how truly sinister the Branch Family system was. She had believed that Neji and her relationship had grown after his defeat by Naruto during the Chunin Exams. But, she now feared that it hadn't so much as the bitterness he had felt at his station in life had evaporated, and that while he didn't despise her. He didn't exactly see himself as her family, so much as a servant with familial ties. It made her wonder if he even valued his hopes and dreams or if he would emulate his father to toss them aside in service of the Main Family, which while it had been a duty he performed gladly as a brother. Had still been a duty created as a result of his station in life, and if the clan had valued Neji Father's life as much as hers, wouldn't have let the clan write him off as expendable.

She felt that she had helped in creating such a mentality since she had never really advocated for him to act as an equal in the past. Instead, letting the civility that now existed between them after the Chunin Exam lull her into the belief that things were better. But now she understood that so long as the Curse Mark still marred his forehead then nothing had truly been achieved, and someday he'd likely toss himself into a projectile meant for her because he felt it was his duty to do so. He might dress it up as being his choice, but so long as he believed his station was below hers. She couldn't truly say it would have been.

Her cousin seemed torn as to how to respond to her inquiry, so Hinata decided to act and simply wrapped her arms around one of his as she began walking again. She could tell her cousin was uncomfortable by her boldness, and although it could be attributed to his walking side by side with her.

 ******************************

Actually, it was mostly due to the feeling of Hinata's breasts pressed against his arm. Neji tried to ignore the feeling of his arm trying to be swallowed by them. A difficult task made somewhat easier by them belonging to his cousin. But, Neji couldn't deny Hinata's beauty which was why he had to force his mind to focus on some of the horrors that he had seen as a member of Team Gai to prevent certain natural reactions from occurring. Truth be told though, he figured his reaction would be similar regardless of the woman, particularly since while he had made a monk like vow not to get involved with any. He lacked the monk's training and willpower in that regard. Although granted there were quite a few tales of lecherous monks, a category Neji felt he would fall in since he was often the recipient of many love confessions. All of which he had turned down.

He had been rather tempted by Tenten's, but ultimately had rejected her as well because he wasn't entirely at ease with how any future relationship of his would progress. He felt that while he may have come to terms with his station in life. He still was not all that at ease with the system in general. After all, he knew he could be tasked with surrendering his life at a moment's notice for a member of the Main Family, and while he would like for it to be a person like Hinata. He had to admit considering his reaction to her desire to grow closer, that perhaps he didn't know her as well as he thought. After all, he had been caught as by surprise as everyone else when she had angrily rebuked her father's heavy handed attempt to remove her as an obstacle to Hanabi assuming the Clan Head position.

But, the idea that his life wasn't his own ultimately made him hesitant to commit to a relationship. He couldn't in good consciousness take a marriage vow to protect and cherish a spouse, knowing he would perhaps someday need to break it for a person he might not even particularly like. Furthermore, there was a farming system at play which also meant children that resulted from such a union would have their fates decided by the robed fossils otherwise known as the Hyuuga Elders. This farming system was to prevent the Hyuuga Bloodline from becoming inbreed to the point that genetic deformities began to appear. The Branch Family served a vital role in this, since they could marry outside the clan and were even encouraged to do so. There were cases where the Main Family could, but it was usually to a person with political power, and only to a person outside of the line of succession. Although, these marriages for both houses had to be sanctioned, as a one-night stand with a non-clan member that resulted in a child could be considered treason against the clan and would result in the child being seized.

But despite the harsh penalty for non-approved of relationships, the approved marriages were to naturally bring in new blood to prevent creating genetic deformations which would have resulted otherwise. These outside the clan spouses were equated a rank similar to whichever one they married into. But, in the case that they married into the Branch Family this did not equate to receiving the Caged Bird Seal. This could not be said to be the case for their children however, and more than one spouse had attempted to escape when they realized the fate which was laid out for their child. Which was why they were branded with a tracking seal, which made escaping the clan all but impossible. There were rumors that the Caged Bird seal also had one, but since only the Hyuuga Elders knew how to apply it, they were also the only ones that knew its secrets.

But, bringing in new blood was only the first part of what was truly a convoluted system. For example, if Hiashi had tried to pair Hinata with him, likely because she would be less inclined to revolt so as not to hurt his feelings. Then it would have been a match that benefited their children while also removing Hinata from the line of succession. This was because the children would have been born to the Main House, but because of his status as a Branch Family member, which he would have kept, she would have lost her right to be Clan Head. The children though would not receive the Curse Mark, but would be one of the lowest Main Branch Houses similar to Natsu Hyuuga, who had served as Hanabi's nanny for many years, before being promoted to the head of the servant staff for the Main Family's.

Neji wouldn't deny he would have considered this a win for him, since despite her being his cousin it was hard to deny her beauty. Plus, he would be more at ease knowing it likely his children would be further elevated should they inherent talents that made them attractive to higher placed Main Branch Families to marry into. Not to mention the familial connection to the current Clan Head. In many ways though, the thought of how procreation was handled within the clan filled Neji with much of his old anger since it reminded him that due to a quirk of fate, his father had been cast from a lofty position to the lowest rung of the Hyuuga social ladder.

He looked at Hinata as she beamed brightly while holding his arm, and felt a hint of disappointment that he couldn't call her his. But, he suspected that had been decided long before Hiashi had tried to marry her off to another. His attention though shifted as he realized that they were approaching the Mansion of the woman that owned the Great Tree Shipping Company. Which also was the meeting place of the Women's Bathing Association, a peeker's heaven as rumors had it when considering some of the known members. But, also was the home of tales of indescribable horrors for those who had tried, and were caught which to his knowledge had been everyone.

As they approached the gate he asked, "Should I wait here while you attend to matters inside?"

Hinata shook her head before answering, "It would be a rather difficult to converse with you if you did."

Neji seemed confused as he replied, "I wasn't aware the Women's Bathing Association was allowing mixed bathing. It seems all those security precautions that I've heard of would be for naught. Or, perhaps to insure such encounters were kept secret."

His face turned several shades of red as Hinata said, "Are you suggesting that I'm inviting you here for an illicit affair? Does my cousin harbor some secret desires for me?"

"N…no of course not," Neji quickly replied although considering some of the thoughts that had occurred to him, couldn't claim her question was exactly baseless either.

Hinata giggled at first, before bursting into outright laughter, a sound that shocked him, and would probably be something he delighted in. If it wasn't currently at his expense. Trying to recover some of his dignity he said, "My conclusion was a logical one, considering the great lengths that I've heard have been taken to prevent people from learning about what happens on these grounds."

His cousin sobered a little at his response, but her tone was still teasing as she replied, "True, but I'm beginning to question what kind of social circles that you have been running with. You seem awfully focused on the issues that would affect perverted peekers and the like. You do know the woman that lives here runs a business so men are allowed on the property, provided they have a legitimate reason to be there. Keep your feet on the path and your gaze on the mansion cousin, and no harm should befall you."

"I'm not a pervert," Neji said with a note of finality.

Hinata smiled at him before replying, "Then maybe you just haven't found the right girl yet. I think if you had, you'd find there is nothing wrong with being a little perverted from time to time."

He gave her a shocked look which made her giggle again as the gate to the property began to open. Neji registered a slight tingle as he stepped beyond it, which made him guess there was a detection barrier surrounding the area, something he doubted most would pick up on, unless actively looking for it. He was tempted to use his Byakugan, but wouldn't doubt there were safeguards in place against its use, and would admit to being rather afraid of what form they might be.

Reaching the mansion, he was rather surprised when Hinata simply entered without first ringing a doorbell to announce their presence. He followed behind her as she guided them to the third floor making it apparent that she was intimately familiar with the building's layout. Reaching a room, she smiled back at him before entering.

Neji wasn't quite sure what to expect as he followed her inside. Considering her playful nature for the journey, he wouldn't have been surprised if it was some sort of room dedicated to orgies. Therefore, it was somewhat anti-climactic as he stepped in after her only to find Naruto sitting with the red-headed owner of the Great Tree Shipping Company.

He did notice that as the blond man stood to greet them that he appeared nervous. But, before Neji could even really ponder as to why, Hinata flew across the room and pressed herself into Naruto before she sealed her lips to his. The kiss that she gave him screamed of her wanton desire and passion, and ended with her tugging out his bottom lip seductively like a silent statement that if her cousin wasn't present her greeting wouldn't have ended there. She then spun to face away from him, and wrapped his arms around her midsection like a restraining device. She then smiled at her cousin and said happily, "That should cut out the need to explain where things stand between Naruto and me."

Neji could see that it also served the purpose of erasing the nervousness that Naruto had been feeling. "Indeed," the elder of the two Hyuuga said, but while feeling a presence come up behind him added the caveat, "although it doesn't exactly do much to help me understand why Ayame would allow it."

Before he received a reply, he was shocked as the presence behind him revealed herself to be Tenten as she said, "Awww, you already kissed Naruto in front of him. I wanted to see how he reacted."

"Tenten," Neji said shocked as she slipped past him. Although he had heard that she was also a member of the Bathing Association that met on the property. Finding out that she was apparently also seeing Naruto, as her presence would seem to suggest, did come as a shock. She didn't respond as she ignored him in favor of approaching the embracing couple. He then received the shock of his life as instead of kissing Naruto as he anticipated, she instead pulled Hinata into a wet and passionate kiss. A kiss his cousin returned with the same hunger as the one she had given to Naruto.

Tenten then turned to give him a sultry look, but then burst out laughing at what he was sure was an open eyed and mouth stare gracing his face. He was pulled from his stunned silence by Naruto saying, "You two are something else." Focusing on Neji, he asked, "Would you care to take a seat?"

Neji could only nod his head so moved to the closest bit of furniture which was a rather high backed chair near the love seat that Naruto had been sitting on when Hinata and he had entered, and which sat opposite an identical chair in which the red-headed woman was sitting. Naruto returned to the love seat sitting in the middle, but both Tenten and Hinata rather than sitting next to him each sat on one of his knees.

Naruto shook his head at their antics, but was also somewhat enjoying the fish out water look on the normally unflappable Hyuuga's face. Finding it hard not to feel like a big shot with a beautiful woman wrapped in each arm he asked, "Where would you like me to begin?"

Neji suddenly found his head filled with dozens of questions. But, as he recovered his mental balance, was able to puzzle out a good deal of them. He quickly began to realize that the entire Women's Bathing Association which he had jokingly teased Hinata about providing her a means of cover for sexual promiscuity was likely meant to hide Naruto's relationships to its members. Not to mention, it pointed to the fact that he was also likely tied to the women that lived under the same roof as him since all of them also appeared to be members. Neji upon realizing that, also realized that not just women of Konoha visited the mansion as members of that group so also began to see that it was likely that he was attached to women in other villages as well.

With all this becoming apparent to him, it left him with only one pressing questions since he figured he could be filled in on the rest later. "Why now?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked confused.

Neji having recovered his calm stated analytically, "I've suspected that Lady Hinata…"

"Please just call me Hinata," his cousin interrupted him.

Neji held firm though causing her to scowl at him while he said, "Lady Hinata wasn't nearly as broken up over your announcing that you were seeing Ayame as I would have expected. This and the string of dates you went on at the time led me to believe something more was going on between you and those women." His gaze focused on Tenten as he added, "Although, obviously I failed to guess how much more and how many attachments you had formed." Focusing back on the blond acting as a bench for the two women he concluded, "Still, it appears that you have attempted to hide these relationships away from the world. Thus, my only real question is why let me in on the secret now?"

Naruto had given the matter a great deal of thought himself before he had even suggested it to his lovers. After all, he knew the easiest way for a secret to get out was to share it with too many people. So although he didn't believe Neji was the proverbial one too many, as he had already suspected something existed between his cousin and him. He had felt it important to run it past his lovers first, and ultimately they had agreed especially for the reason he gave. Sharing it with Neji, he said, "You are right in saying that we've tried to keep our Family a secret." He smiled as the male Hyuuga reacted to the term, before continuing, "But, from time to time, we've had to let other people in on its existence. The reason that we've decided to tell you now is because your uncle is kind of forcing our hand."

"I see," Neji said after a moment of silence, "You're seeking to install Hinata as the Clan Head."

Naruto shook his head, before replying, "That isn't entirely the case. Yes, Hinata becoming head of the Hyuuga would help us. But, it is hardly necessary at this stage in our plans. Plans that we have been enacting for years to bring the Shinobi Villages closer together."

Neji couldn't help sounding amused as he replied, "Plans that apparently require you to form relationships with a multitude of women along the way."

Tenten let a slight purr enter her voice as she said, "No, that and everything that comes with it is simply the bonus."

Naruto blushed as Tenten petted along his whiskered cheek before kissing it. Focusing back on Neji, he said, "There are a lot of details that we're leaving out, and can be provided to you later. But for now, let me just focus on why I wanted to tell you the truth about us." The Jounin nodded so he explained, "Although Hinata doesn't need to become the Head of the Hyuuga, she has decided that she wants to. Her reason, besides helping our goals, is to release the Branch Family from the Caged Bird Seal."

Neji's gaze shifted to her, and she added, "I want our clan to be whole again. It's a system that needs to be abolished. If the elders truly wanted to protect the Byakugan, they wouldn't let Main House members like me become Shinobi."

Neji nodded since it was an obvious shortcoming of the reasoning used for forcing the seal on the Branch Family. Naruto recaptured his focus by stating, "Still, I doubt the Elders are all the pleased with her challenging their preferred candidate. So, since she does represent a change they do not want to see in power. I believe they will stop at nothing to prevent her from succeeding. Even to the point of harming her if necessary."

Focusing on his cousin he asked, "Surely, you don't believe your father would…?"

Hinata looked down, and he saw signs of the woman whose worth had been questioned numerous times by the man who should have been supporting her. He noticed Naruto give her hip a subtle squeeze and she was once again the strong woman now challenging that man for his seat as she replied, "It doesn't matter. I'm sure even if he doesn't wish it, if the elders believe it for the best they would go around him."

Neji nodded in agreement as basically that had been the case with his father. He frowned though as he said addressing all those present, "Still, the Branch Family would protect her. Surely, you believe that Lady Hinata. That still doesn't explain why you feel the need to tell me your secret now?"

"But it does," Tenten said quickly. "The seal the Main Family has branded you with ensures you can't be effective protectors of her."

"True," Naruto chimed in, "Although, Hinata can take care of herself. I want at least one person by her side that I know I can count on in a pinch. So long as you have the Caged Bird Seal. I can't be sure you would be capable of protecting her if I couldn't should they came after her. That is why she is here."

Neji directed his gaze to the red head that had silently been observing the meeting since the beginning. The male Hyuuga arched an eyebrow as he asked, "How is the head of a shipping company going to help me protect Hinata from those who would use the seal against me?"

The woman smiled softly, but Hinata answered as she replied, "Surely you realize by now cousin that not everything here is as it or they appear."

Naruto nodded his head in the thus far silent woman's direction and said, "Allow me to introduce you to Mito Uzumaki." He wasn't surprised when Neji reacted to the name, so corrected himself slightly, "Or, more accurately The Mito Uzumaki."

Although, he had found the world that he had been introduced to bizarre enough already. Being told that he was sitting opposite a long dead woman was a tad too much for him, particularly since her presence at the mansion would also seem to suggest a relationship with Naruto. But, before Neji lost his cool and began wondering if he had lost his grip on reality, Mito said, "Don't worry, I'm not suddenly going to make out with your cousin. Well, at least not with you present."

Neji stared at her for a moment, before suddenly laughing aloud. It was a sound that filled Hinata's heart with joy since she had never actually heard it before, something which made her all the more determined to become Clan Head and abolish the current system. Neji calmed quickly and seemed somewhat embarrassed by his outburst, but had to admit it had felt somewhat freeing. After a moment he said, "Considering the woman you are pretending to be awoke from her coma before Kabuto apparently resurrected the Lady Uzumaki. I think it is safe to assume that her pretending to be or taking turns being that woman in public means your revealing her to me here is just the tip of the iceberg. So, perhaps it would be best to focus on how you expect the Lady Uzumaki can remove the Caged Bird Seal."

Naruto nodded although jokingly said, "We really should come up with some sort of manual to explain everything."

This caused Tenten to let out a few giggles before chiming in, "We could have Naruko write it and then you could just hand it out to new women you seduce."

Laughingly Hinata suggested, "We could call it, "Welcome to the Family: Your Guide to the World's Best Harem."

Neji was rather surprised by their joking, but more so by how at ease the women seemed to be with the notion that Naruto was likely going to take more lovers. Mito although amused by the three, instead wondered, "Considering officially I was recognized as little more than the First Hokage's wife. I'm surprised at how quickly you accept the idea that I'm capable of removing the seal."

The Jounin gave a slight upturn of his lips indicating his own amusement before replying, "You find that stranger then my accepting that my cousin is participating in a sexual relationship which to all appearances involves not just my teammate, but most likely you as well."

Mito sat back in her chair and replied, "Let's just say, considering how my accomplishments have been all but forgotten, it is a rather strange concept for me."

Neji nodded in Tenten's direction before replying, "Well fortunately for me then, I had a teammate that gave a rather passionate report on the Real Mito Uzumaki that history forgot."

Tenten smiled at Neji remembering the report she had given which had earned her an F despite her believing Mito's history had been erased. She quickly blushed though as Mito said, "I'll might have to reconsider my stance on making out with one of those close to you in your presence."

Naruto though quickly said, "Let's focus on the matter at hand, rather than trying to shock Neji any further."

Tenten pouted while stating, "Party pooper."

Mito smiled but said, "Right. Well then I'll just have to give you a rain check for later than Tenten." Standing the Uzumaki said, "Although I always found this seal barbaric. The intellectual side of me does feel a sense of excitement at the prospect of analyzing it. I once asked your elders for the chance, but they refused. Yet, truthfully considering my role in creating the jinchuriki, in my own way I'm no less guilty then them."

"You would equate the suffering of the Branch Family to sealing away destructive monsters such as the Bijuu," Neji quickly realized he had stepped on a hot button topic as he noticed Naruto's face quickly morphed into one of anger.

His cousin and teammate also looked uncomfortable, Naruto looked like he was about to speak but then a new voice cut in stating, "I would have thought to hear more understanding from one who also knows about the hardship of being forced into bondage through a seal. But, it seems that understanding would only serves to elevate his suffering above others."

Neji looked towards the door to see a pair of women had entered the room. The one who had spoken surprised him due to her resemblance to Mito especially as she also sported a fine kimono, although her eyes were green and slitted like a foxes. She also had nine long braids which started from the back of her head like tails.

The other woman was wearing all white, and had dark skin with blonde hair. She was wearing a mempo which was hiding her lower face, but countered the other woman's argument by stating, "To be fair Kiyomi, we aren't exactly blameless in regards to how we were considered. You for example, were considered an ill omen for a reason."

The red headed women carrying the actual name of the owner of the company that Neji had assumed Mito to be, looked away in shame. His attention was called back to Naruto as the blond man seemed to have calmed from being reminded there was a reason people had feared the Bijuu. Still, Neji hadn't quite made the connection that he was in the presence of two of them until the jinchuriki said, "Neji, these lovely ladies represent two of the Bijuu. Whom I think you will find share a similar opinion of the seals that bound them to jinchuriki as you do for the Caged Bird Seal, and as such, perhaps you can understand how anger and bitterness can make a person lash out at the world around them."

Neji wasn't quite sure how to respond, so focusing on Naruto said, "It seems you've been busy these last few years."

Naruto sat back as both Tenten and Hinata reclined with him, and giving the male Hyuuga a deeply satisfied smirk said, "You have no idea. But, there is still much to do." Focusing on Mito, he said, "Now that Kiyomi is here, should we get started?"

Mito nodded as she stood and explaining what was going to take place said, "Neji, I have little doubt that there have been Branch Family members who have tried to crack this seal. Since it doesn't appear any have succeeded, the first step will be simply mapping out the formula the elders use. This will be a time consuming process which is why I've asked Kiyomi to help as she can provide me a steady source of chakra. But, there are likely safeguards to prevent us from learning the formula, some of which might be fatal if triggered. Therefore, if you have any doubts about going forward then now would be the time to voice them. Once I start, I will not be able to stop until the process is complete."

"Or trigger one of those safeguards," Neji said having heard of Branch Family members having tried and failed to do exactly what they were now discussing. Mito nodded gravely so he paused to consider his options, but also realized the risks those present were taking on the Branch Family's behalf. Especially should they fail, and the Elder's realize they were trying to unlock the secrets of the seal. Recognizing it was a risk they all were sharing and thus likely not undertaking it lightly he said, "It would probably be best if I use the washroom before we begin."

The small joke caused a few giggles to escape from the women present as Naruto chuckled before asking, "When did you go and develop a sense of humor."

Neji stood before playing the straight man as he said, "Who was joking?"

Looking pointedly at Kiyomi since he figured if she was a Bijuu then she was likely the first woman to appear in public to bear the name and thus the master of the house. The red head was obviously surprised by his deduction and consideration before quickly telling him where to go. Walking out of the room to handle his business, he saw several other stunningly gorgeous women walking about and found himself feeling rather jealous of Naruto. But, he quickly realized that should Hinata succeed in her bid, then there would be nothing standing between him and a life filled with the possibilities to experience similar such wonders.

 ******************************

Haruna appeared on the teleportation seal and smiled softly as her date was waiting for her. She was garbed in a simple white dress that had a blue floral designs covering it. She smiled as the light that had surrounded her faded to find Naruto waiting for her with a bouquet of flowers. Handing them to her, he said, "Thank you for agreeing to be my date tonight."

"How could I refuse?" Haruna replied amused, "I'm quite aware of how many women would love to be in my place."

Naruto offered her his arm as he stated, "Well, I'm honored by your company tonight since I'm sure many a man would love to be in my position tonight as well."

She blushed since her past experiences told her those men would only desire her company for the pleasure that she would be expected to give them. Those men though would have had no idea that the woman servicing them was in fact the Daimyo of Vegetable Country. This was because the man that had turned her into his personal sex slave, Sasugaki Kunitake, wouldn't have wanted it known the woman he intended to make his wife for her position was also the woman he pimped out to various powerful men for favors.

As such, hearing the sincerity in Naruto's voice filled her with no small measure of happiness. A state of being that she had been in since he had first asked her out the night before. Haruna took the offered arm as she said, "Thank you, that means more to me than you know."

They began to leave the room and he said, "I hope you don't mind that we'll be dining with others tonight." She would admit that she felt a little disappointed by the news, since she had figured she would be quickly overshadowed by any of his other lover's present. Naruto unaware of the path her thoughts were taking explained, "Since I couldn't really take you out on a real date. I thought it would be best if maybe we tried a double date, that way it wouldn't just be you, me, and a bunch of my clones acting as patrons and wait staff."

Haruna perked up at the idea, but was a little confused as to why he would pick her so asked, "Since we are down here they must know your secret. So why not select a woman you are more closely tied to?"

Naruto scratched his cheek a little nervously as he said, "Well, I'm kind of with his mother and sister. He doesn't mind now, but I think it would be a little awkward for him if I invited them both."

The Daimyo smiled as she added, "And you didn't want to choose one over the other."

Naruto nodded, before adding, "I would have simply flipped a coin. But, I also thought it would be nice for you, and it happened to solve the other issue as well."

Haruna frowned as she began to feel a little nervous though as she asked, "Do they know about…my past?"

The blond quickly shook his head, "I just told them that I would be showing up with a beautiful woman on my arm. But, no one outside my Family knows what happened to you."

Hearing that caused her to relax, which she found rather strange since it would likely be assumed that she was in a rather strange relationship with him. But, she guessed it was because having witnessed Naruto with his lovers, she knew he cared and respected them deeply. Not to mention, one of the people she would be meeting had two family members already attached to him. Where if they knew what she had suffered through in the past they would likely look at her as a broken shell of a person.

She found that her feelings for Naruto had only grown stronger since his learning of her secret. Particularly as while he acknowledged there had been something broken about her, it hadn't really effected how he viewed her. She supposed that might have been because even how she had behaved in public when they first met had hinted at her being broken in some manner. Just not how deeply. But, upon learning the truth, he hadn't tried to swoop in and save her. Instead, he had recognized that he hadn't been properly equipped to.

She smiled as she thought of her Mistress, since Anko had slowly rebuilt her by reminding her that sex, even the rough kind they enjoyed with each other was about trust. That even though she was submissive in the relationship, she actually had the most power in their sessions. Anko had continuously tested her boundaries which admittedly Sasugaki had left precious few, but upon reaching them all it had taken was for her to voice her disproval for things to come to a screeching halt. As such, she had slowly learned that it was okay to say no without expecting a harsh reprisal.

She felt this is what ultimately differentiated Anko from her two former subordinates, and masters since leaving Sasugaki's care. That being her Mistress had never lost sight of the fact that the sessions were as much for her charge's pleasure as it was for hers. For despite, Kikunojo and Yurinojo intentions, in time the two men began to treat her little differently. They hadn't been nearly as cruel, but they had used her for their pleasure. So, while they had cared for her, they had only really treated the symptoms, while also succumbing to their own lusts and desires.

Haruna suspected that was one reason Naruto hadn't accepted her offer to become her master. Since with the power he would have gained over her, and her already broken state might have caused him to lose his ability to discern if he was acting for his pleasure or hers. Something that might have seeped into his other relationships. As such, he had handed her over to Anko, allowing his lover to explore a side of herself that she wanted, and all the while also letting him act in a manner that he knew was purely for that lover's benefit.

They reached the doorway for Club N which Naruto held open for her. She smiled at the gesture, before laughing as she saw a dark haired version of Naruto standing behind a podium. What had made her laugh though was the thin pencil mustache he had which reminded her of the snooty maître d' of some restaurants she had visited.

"Good evening," the Clone said in a matching accent that she imagined he picked up from a movie, "Do you have a reservation?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, but played along saying, "Yeah, it's under Uzumaki."

"Ah, yes," the clone said grabbing several menus, "I have you at a table for four. Your guests have already arrived."

Naruto seemed to grow a little somber before asking, "Any idea what kind of mood he was in?"

The Clone shrugged, before replying, "With him, who can tell?"

The blond sighed before saying sarcastically, "Perfect."

Haruna picking up on Naruto's unsureness as they followed after the clone so asked, "I'm guessing there might be some tension between you and one of our dining partners."

He nodded in reply, before explaining, "I intended for it to be a surprise, but I guess I should give you some insight about who we'll be eating with."

The Daimyo smirked as she quickly informed him she already had an excellent idea by stating, "The Kazekage and his girlfriend."

Arching an eyebrow, he asked, "How…?"

Giggling softly, she explained, "I might not be one of your lovers, but I've been around a few of your gatherings. To my knowledge, the only mother-daughter pair linked to someone that would make you this nervous could only be the Kazekage. Most likely because he probably wasn't too pleased with your actions on Yugito's behalf."

Nodding, Naruto said, "That is an understatement. I guess it is my hope this dinner might be an opportunity for us to get past it. Tsunade said that due to some of Ay's actions in the wake of everything, has possible opened his eyes to some truths about the Alliance that he didn't want to see before. But, that doesn't exactly mean he's any more pleased with my acting as I did then he was before." Haruna fought back a frown, since she began to wonder if Naruto had ulterior motives for inviting her along. She didn't want that to be the case, but kept her concerns to herself since she quickly remembered he had told her they weren't aware of her past. Still, she knew from past experience how a person could manipulate others to dance to their tune, all the while making them think it was their own idea. She didn't want to think that Naruto had become such a person, but had to admit deep down that she considered it a possibility so elected to simply observe him as she may end up needing to extract herself from the Family rather than become a part of it.

 ******************************

Sari gazed around the room, and had to admit that it seemed Naruto went all out in everything he did. That was because despite sitting in what she would have described as the heart of his sex palace, before having seen it, she really did feel like she was sitting in a busy restaurant. This was because Naruto had filled it with henged clones to complement the staff moving from table to table. He even had several clones set up on the stage to act as a band while a few clones danced nearby. A lot of it was window dressing though, since the food appeared to be props, and everyone was drinking water. Not to mention the band was simply making hand gestures, since she had already seen one of them go off to change a tape. But, she knew it was about giving the air of normalcy since he probably couldn't be seen in public with the woman he planned to attend with.

She gave a quick though about who it might be, and felt a little amused since it really could just about be anyone she guessed. She thought it would be rather nice if it was Matsuri as she always wanted to go on a double date with her friend, and figured this would probably be as close as she got. She sent a look towards Gaara, but figured that wouldn't be the case. She didn't think it would be because of Matsuri's past interest in Gaara, but because it might put her in a difficult position of having to side against either her lover, or leader.

Sari felt somewhat nervous since although she hadn't really given the overall matter much thought. She feared that she might find herself in a similar situation. There was a part of her that freely admitted that she found the idea that Naruto had been willing to risk the fate of Alliance for one of his lover's happiness, extremely romantic. Yet, she also could easily understand why Gaara had been so opposed to it. But, that was about as far as she had debated the matter since she would admit to a part of her hoped that she might be the one thing Gaara couldn't sacrifice for the village. Yet, if that portion of her soul was the hopeless romantic, the other portion was what told it to face reality and she felt was the cold logical shinobi born from her training which knew there was no sacrifice too great for it.

Sari figured one reason she had avoided answering the question of who she sided with was because she didn't want to have to pick a side. Primarily since she felt it wouldn't be fair to Gaara. In some ways, she felt it would be her repeating the mistake that she had made early on in their relationship, when she hadn't really considered the ramifications of dating someone with Gaara's emotional baggage. In hindsight, she realized that she should have been more patient in moving to a physical relationship, and Gaara's intimacy issues weren't due to a lack of interest. She had nearly thrown it away simply because she hadn't been willing to be patient and although nearly losing him had caused them both to grow closer. She wondered if perhaps they would have developed a deeper understanding of each other had they arrived at their current level of intimacy naturally. After all, in a sense she figured it had come about kind of like relationships that had been born between Shinobi brought together after facing combat together. She felt they faded so quickly because it was a natural way to feel alive after facing death, but they couldn't withstand the pressures brought about by life because it was built upon a single high stress moment in time.

That was why she probably was letting the Shinobi portion of her soul have the greatest say at the moment, since she had become his girlfriend after he had already been Kazekage. She figured that she might feel differently had they known each other before he was sworn in. But, she had come along while knowing that he had sworn an oath to protect the village. Not after building a life together, so knew she shouldn't really expect him to put her above the vow he had made to their home. Plus, she was a kunoichi so knew at any moment he might have to order her into a situation that she wouldn't walk away from.

The doors to the room opened and although she knew Naruto was attached to some powerful people. She had to admit she was shocked when he entered with the Daimyo of Vegetable on his arms. Gaara didn't look too surprised, so she leaned over asking, "You knew he had seduced her?"

Gaara shook his head in the negative, before replying, "No. But, considering he has saved her Kingdom twice it isn't too hard to imagine."

Sari nodded as they approached and then stood with him as Naruto introduced his date, "Gaara, Sari, allow me to introduce the Lady Haruna, Daimyo of Vegetable."

Gaara bowed politely as he said, "It is an honor to meet you officially Daimyo Haruna."

"Yes," Haruna replied politely, "Although I'm sure neither of us would have expected it to be under such circumstances."

"Indeed," Gaara replied not really giving any real indication he felt the circumstances were unusual. Turning to his date he said, "Allow me to introduce you to my girlfriend, Sari."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sari said beaming from the novelty of hearing herself introduced as Gaara's girlfriend having not faded in the least. Plus, how it allowed her to meet people she only really got to read about in the gossip rags.

"Likewise," Haruna said sitting as Naruto held her chair out for her. When everyone had taken their seats, the Daimyo smiled before saying "Naruto told me you also serve as the Kazekage's assistant. Do the two of you mix business and pleasure often?"

Sari's cheeks colored, although truthfully it had only been the one time. But, rather than admitting as much she deflected the question by replying, "Probably not as often as you two."

Haruna gave her a polite smile as she said, "That's too bad, since it wouldn't really reflect well for you two. I'm afraid I'm not one of Naruto's lovers."

"Really," Sari said surprised, "It's just since he brought you here and…"

Haruna giggled as she said, "It's okay. I can really understand why you would believe that."

Gaara had been surprised as well, although his face hadn't displayed the slightest hint that he had been. Focusing on the Daimyo, he asked, "Then does your being here mean you are open to the possibility?"

"I guess that depends on how the night progresses," Haruna answered with a soft smile.

Gaara nodded, but focusing on Naruto said, "I do find your choice of dates today somewhat strange."

"Gaara," Sari said while sending a quick apologetic look Haruna's way, "Um, maybe that wasn't the best way to put that."

The Kazekage focused on his girlfriend before stating, "I didn't mean it as a matter of suggesting she wasn't a good choice. I was merely wondering why Naruto would choose her over women he has deeper relationships with."

Naruto didn't frown although he felt Gaara might be angling to reignite their discussion about how he acted on Yugito's behalf. He had considered bringing her to the date when he had originally suggested it to Gaara after finding out he and Sari were still in the village upon his return. But, he felt that would have been too confrontational even if he felt it would give Gaara a chance to meet the woman that he had felt should have been left to linger in a situation that she didn't want to be in any longer. But, when Anko had come to him stating she had a surprise and would be bring Haruna, he felt it had been a sign. After all, the purpose of his wanting to invite Gaara and Sari out was as a chance to get to know them better. Something he wanted to do with Haruna as well.

This was because for Naruto the disagreement over Yugito had, for him, highlighted a truth about his friendship with Gaara. It was built almost exclusively on their similar paths, but neither of them had a true grasp of who the other was currently. That wasn't to say they weren't truly friends, but it was obvious they had some misconceptions about each other. For starters, Gaara's belief that he would or should treat his lovers as soldiers to be used and possibly discarded over objectives. Granted, on some level he could understand why, since Naruto was gathering his lovers for the goal of bringing peace to the shinobi world. But, what he believed Gaara failed to understand was that didn't make them assets to be moved about on the board and sacrificed so long as the achievement was great enough. His lovers' presence in his life also meant that many of his priorities had shifted, something he felt Gaara needed to understand if they were going to be able to work together.

He felt Haruna's presence fit since if he was going to end up revealing more about himself, then it would give her an idea of what his lovers meant to him, and why he hadn't been able to respond to her needs before. Not to mention, having Gaara and Sari present would give an air of legitimacy to their date that a room full of shadow clones just couldn't match.

"I felt it would be a good opportunity for Haruna and I to get to know each other better," he replied, noticing a smile appeared on her face as a result. "Also, since, it appeared Sari managed to convince you to stick around. I thought it would be a good setting for me to get to know the two of you better as well."

Sari giggled before asking, "What makes you so sure that I was the reason we stayed?"

Naruto gave her a bright smile before stating, "Well, in my head I imagine Gaara returned from the meeting that brought you two here and said, 'Our business is completed. Let us return to Suna." Having delivered the Gaara portion in a fair approximation of his voice. Sari let out a snort, since Naruto's version of events was fairly accurate. Although, she didn't find it nearly as amusing when he imitated her by stating, "But Gaara, this is my first time visiting the Leaf, and you put it such long days. Can't we stay just a few more days and see what it has to offer? What good is being an Alliance if we never get to see the places we are aligned with?"

"I don't sound like that," Sari said quickly, but couldn't deny she had used many of the reasons Naruto had laid out when she made her case to stay.

Gaara let out a soft chuckle, as he stated, "Perhaps not, but he did accurately state the reasons you gave." He calmed again as he focused on the blond as he said, "But, it would seem you're pretty good at reading us. So perhaps tonight's dinner is an opportunity for us to get a better understanding of you?"

Naruto inclined his head before replying, "Of course. After all, I wasn't entirely sure I was right about my assumption just now until I saw Sari's reaction. But, it was a fair guess considering what laid at the heart of our disagreement."

He almost instantly regretted adding the last part since it provided Gaara an opening to readdress that discussion. One he seized as he said, "Yes, our discussion about Yugito led me to believe that you feel I'm too dedicated to my duties. That you believe I should be more like you and willing throw caution to the wind and to risk everything for one person's happiness. Your actions in Kumo may have worked out in your favor, but that doesn't mean I agree with them any more now than I did then."

Naruto sighed, and noticed that Haruna seemed somewhat pensive. But, he focused on the Kazekage as he replied, "Whether you're too dedicated to your duties or not isn't for me to decide. Really, it is the people you answer to. What I'm not beholden to is those people. I am beholden to the women close to me."

Sari seemed hesitant to interject, but asked, "But surely you can understand where Gaara is coming from? How can we work with you, if at a moment's notice you'll destroy everything we've already worked for on the whim of one of your lovers?"

Naruto shrugged, before replying, "How can I work with you if you'll force me to make concessions that make the people closest to me miserable for the masses of Suna?" Focusing on Gaara, he said, "You say everything worked out in my favor as if that provides cover for my actions. But, it really doesn't. I would have taken them still even if they failed spectacularly. Yet, the reason we do know what we do now, is because someone acted, instead of taking the wait and see approach that you advocated for." Naruto leaned back as he said, "I know there are times when we have to take the wait and see approach. The fact that the Raikage isn't sitting in a hospital bed with Karui taking his place is proof enough of that."

Both Sari and Gaara shared a look before the Kazekage asked concerned, "You cannot seriously tell me you would consider attacking the Raikage to install one of your lovers."

"More than considered," Naruto said angrily. He calmed as he explained, "The man has proven himself to be an opportunist and a criminal who cloaks his actions as being acceptable because they are for the Village of Kumo. He attempted to steal Hinata away, and succeeded with Yugito. Who knows what other acts that have torn apart families or lovers he has committed to keep Kumo strong. I know he cares for his home, but I don't honestly know what separates him from the likes of Joseki or Danzou."

Gaara frowned and considered how to phrase his response carefully before stating, "Perhaps we should consider that we've become no different than Joseki or Danzou ourselves. You were prepared to start a war over one woman's happiness, and by helping you in the shadows I would have been just as much to blame."

Naruto's first instinct was to reject Gaara's statement out of hand on principle. But, he had considered the possibility since with war being a possible outcome and his steadfast refusal to let Yugito suffer, he knew some could say he was willing to create suffering to achieve his desires. There was a good amount of truth to that, but he countered, "The difference between me and them though, is that I'm not dressing up my actions up as acceptable simply due to what I hope to achieve. If I had failed, the chances of war breaking out were nil as I would have accepted the responsibility of them. I would have become a missing-nin or if captured Ay would have found out my Bijuu was already gone which we could have spun in multiple ways. But, in the end the responsibility of those actions would have been mine to bear, not Konoha and not Suna's."

"It could have still torn apart the Alliance though," Gaara quickly countered with a little heat entering his tone.

"Which as you saw from Ay's actions was already built on lies," Naruto replied sounding frustrated. "What good is an Alliance when a member of it is only here so long as they see the tactical benefit it affords them. I think you need to consider that creating a new world requires more than good intentions on your part. It is going to require us to at times break the current system."

Gaara looked rather shocked at what Naruto was saying, and replied, "I do not know if I can be a part of that."

"You already are," Naruto quickly stated, "Think about it. A part of the old system was the Balance of Bijuu. My father decided rather than to break that system, to make me a jinchuriki instead, even with all the hardships that came along with it. It's the same with you, and truthfully as a result I don't know if I could have been anything but a shinobi. I'm sure you were never given a choice. I mean your father sent your uncle to kill you to try and make you a better weapon. How fucked up is that? Continuing the disintegration of that system was also a reason to remove Yugito from Ay's grasp."

"What about the jinchuriki of the eight tails?" Gaara asked with a note of concern.

Naruto shrugged, "That isn't for me to decide. I acted because Yugito wanted to leave. So long as Bee and his Bijuu are happy with their arrangement, I have no reason to interfere. Plus, so long as I, Fu, or Yugito are around, Ay can't really feel as if he has an advantage in that regard. But, I do feel Ay's feelings for Bee are different than they were for Yugito."

"Why do you feel that?" Sari asked noticing that Haruna seemed somewhat relieved with the direction the conversation was taking.

"Yugito told me that pretty much ever since the previous Raikage died, Bee has been kept in the Land of Lightning."

"True," Gaara interjected, "But it makes sense for them to use one jinchuriki for offense and one for defense."

"But, listening to Yoshino, she said that Ay kept him in reserve to the detriment of his military efforts during the Third Shinobi war," Naruto quickly replied. "She believes it was because after losing his father, the Raikage was unprepared to also lose someone he came to view as a brother. Most likely because he viewed his father as unbeatable. As the war effort continued to turn against them, he should have changed up his strategy. But that change never came, and as such Bee hasn't taken a mission outside of the Land of Lightning, even when he led a genin team. By contrast, Yugito was always used for missions outside of it."

"So what if this Bijuu eventually reaches out to its sibling to be freed as they have been?" Gaara asked suspecting he knew how Naruto would respond.

"Then we'll cross that bridge when we get there," Naruto replied somewhat surprising the Kage due to his expecting the blond to say they would help. "I made a promise to always do right by the women bound to me. Depending on the situation, I might feel helping the Eight Tails is necessary to honoring that pledge. Chances are, it would be. I mean I made a vow to one day help the bastard that destroyed my mother's chance at a normal happy family if it is within my power because of it."

"You don't seem particularly pleased at the idea," Sari stated not sure who exactly he was referencing.

"I'm not," Naruto admitted quickly, "But, Rin would be, and her happiness is what matters most to me. My mother also understands that if we are going to build a peaceful world it means letting go of our grudges, not just forcing others to do so."

Gaara again was surprised, although he had been made aware of the possibility that Tobi was actually Obito Uchiha. But, to hear Naruto would possibly try to help the man, when in all likelihood the Alliance would demand his death said, "That could again cause another point of contention for us members of the Allaince. From what we've learned, his actions have caused nothing but pain and destruction all across the Shinobi World. Would you really chance derailing the Alliance for his sake?"

"Not for his," Naruto replied, "But for Rin's yes."

Gaara looked somewhat exasperated, but knew trying to point out how one woman's happiness should pale in comparison to the good the Alliance could achieve would likely fail to sway Naruto. He decided to switch tactics as he asked, "What are your thoughts on the matter Lady Haruna?"

Haruna smiled politely before replying, "Why do you ask? Wouldn't you assume as Naruto's date I would side with him?"

Gaara nodded as he stated, "I do imagine that as a daughter who was forced to live away from her family a part of you finds the idea of a man acting as Naruto romantic. But, as a ruler, you have the wisdom to understand that what your father did was for the good of the many."

"Let's just agree that we aren't going to come to an understanding today," Naruto said quickly not wanting to put Haruna in a difficult position considering what truly happened to her.

The Daimyo smiled at Naruto before saying, "I'm sorry."

"What," Naruto said surprised, "You don't have anything to apologize for."

"No," Haruna said looking away feeling a little ashamed, "There was a part of me that thought you had me come as your date tonight just for this situation."

Gaara was a little unsure why he suddenly felt uneasy, but nonetheless admitted, "I also suspected that as well. A woman's suffering used as a bargain chip to help keep the peace between two kingdoms. Why else would you select her?"

Naruto's face took on a look of stunned surprise, which turned into horror as he made the connection himself. He quickly focused on Haruna saying, "I would never…"

Haruna laughed, since she felt there was no way a person could fake the face Naruto was now wearing. She quickly apologized though stating, "I am sorry for doubting you. But, considering what you know about me. I hope you can understand why." She felt relieved as Naruto inclined his head so focused on the Kazekage, "I would be inclined to side with Naruto, but not for the childish notion of romance that you would likely ascribe to it. You seem to believe my time as a political hostage was little more than an inconvenience forced upon me by the station of my birth. You likely would equate it to being born a jinchuriki in some ways, so feel a certain sense of freedom in offering your opinion without fear of me countering about how you wouldn't possibly understand."

Naruto sensing what she was about to reveal said, "You don't need to say anything more."

"No," Haruna replied quickly, "I really do." Focusing her gaze back on Gaara, she said, "To me, Lord Kazekage, your stance on Yugito is easy to understand, but it is also somewhat cowardly."

"Hey," Sari stepped in quickly, but grew silent as Haruna focused her gaze on her for a moment causing her to sense the woman's words were weighted by experience and pain.

Shifting back to the Kazekage, she explained with a voice taking on much of the bitterness she felt from being sacrificed for the political stability of her home, "It is always easy to say let's not rock the boat, especially when it is other people being asked to make the sacrifice, for the good of the many. So, let me ask you a question, what if your home was threatened, and the only way to save it required aid from Naruto? But instead of being willing to just give it as he normally would. Felt due to your stance on Yugito that the only way it would be worth it was for you to let him take your girlfriend from you. That he wanted to explore every inch of her body and bind her to him body and soul as he had so many. Would you be willing to do that?"

Naruto noticed Gaara seemed extremely uncomfortable by the question, not to mention a pronounced blush began to appear on Sari's face that the red-head began to react negatively to. Hoping to prevent a fight between the two since he felt Gaara was truly in a no win situation he said, "I would never require…"

"I would," Gaara said matter of factly surprising everyone at the table.

But, none more so than Sari as she shouted, "What!"

Gaara had expected the response on an emotional level, but logically stated to her, "You agreed with my stance on Yugito. It would be hypocritical of us to expect Naruto to leave her in a situation she doesn't desire, but expect us to be exempt in a similar situation." He noticed the anger his girlfriend was radiating only seemed to increase with his statement, but he continued explaining regardless as he believed his choice to be the correct one, "Her argument is I would not make a choice that I would find distasteful, and she attempted to use our relationship against me. But, you are a kunoichi of Suna, I believe if things were so desperate you would agree to it as well."

Sari seemed slightly mollified by his explanation, but Haruna said, "Are you in a relationship though?"

Both of them looked at her in confusion before Sari asked, "Of course we are. Why would you ask that?"

"Because," Haruna said with a frown as she focused on Gaara, "Your boyfriend answered that question without even consulting you. Plus, his reasoning is that you are a kunoichi of Suna, meaning he would expect such a response from any kunoichi that he gave such an order to. He didn't consider your feelings on a personal level, or that perhaps you only agreed with his stance on Yugito because of your relationship with him."

Sari tried to remain supportive, despite it hurting on a personal level as she said, "Gaara has a right to expect I would follow his orders. I'm a kunoichi under his command, and I don't deserve special treatment."

"Of course you do," Haruna said sternly, "Naruto consulted his lovers before making the decision that would possibly affect all of them. Most were supportive, with the two loudest voices against naturally being Temari and Karura. But, only because they were concerned for how it would affect you, Gaara." She focused her gaze on the Kazekage as she continued, "But, just making such a decision like that on your own, it only shows you feel she is a pawn to be moved on a board. Not an equal partner in a relationship."

"That is ridiculous," Gaara said quickly, "There is no right answer to your question then."

Haruna sighed before saying sadly, "Sometimes there are no right answers to life. Just bad choices. You see, my Father decided to send me away. All the while lamenting how hard it was to do so. How he wished there was another way. Turned out there might have been, since the Daimyo of Claw really wasn't all that into entertaining political hostages for a nearly hundred-year-old treaty. Instead, he passed me off to a subordinate to take care of." She paused as admitting what happened to her to two people she just met proved difficult. A hand reached out for hers, and she smiled at its owner before focusing on his two guests, "Turns out the man that he passed me off to did though. He wooed me, and I fell for him. But, then he broke me, turned me into a sex slave, pimped me out to his business associates, and made me so dependent on him that when I was sent back home I nearly ran off to be by his side. All so he could position himself to marry me, and then assume the position of Daimyo. In honoring a treaty to avoid a fight in order to save his kingdom, my father nearly orchestrated its demise to a different threat."

Sari wasn't sure what to say, so replied, "I'm sure your father would never have sent you if he knew what would have happened."

"I wish I could be sure that is the case," Haruna replied giving a soft smile of appreciation at the woman's attempt to comfort her. "But, my father already made the decision that one person wasn't worth a kingdom. Doesn't the math still stand regardless of how horribly that one person suffers? And in some regards I'm no different than my Father in that I've acted in the manner where the suffering of the few was allowed to continue for the benefit of the many and for myself."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"The man who did those things to me is still out there, and has even risen his station some," Haruna said sounding disappointed in herself. "But, I couldn't dare confront him less it reveal what was done to me, which would cause many of the nobles beneath me to call into question my ability to lead. Then should I be toppled as my father, I imagine they would turn on each other resulting in a civil war. It was one reason the Three Criminal Brothers eliminated many of the ruling nobles after using them to assume power. Not to mention the shame I imagine I would feel should it be learned of. Yet, my silence has allowed Sasugaki to continue to torment others as I wasn't the only woman under his sway, and I'm sure his criminal enterprises have only flourished since then." Steeling her spirit, she said, "Yet, Naruto's actions in Kumo and what was learned as a result of them, has shown me that the only way such hidden evil can be exposed is to challenge that which makes us uncomfortable. We have to take risks that might have disastrous personal or larger consequences, and that is because there are people out there who understand that to challenge them might require us to give up our complacency, and thus feel protected because of how most are unwilling to do so."

She took a deep breath and paused for a moment before focusing on Gaara again, and said, "You may feel that your willingness to pimp out your girlfriend…"

"Haruna," Naruto said while sending a quick look towards the red-headed Kage and noting how Sari didn't seem inclined to leap to his defense.

Yet the Daimyo persisted, "That is exactly what he agreed he was capable of doing though. Perhaps, there is something noble in your willingness to do so for the sake of your village. There would certainly be something in Sari willing to be used in such a manner." Haruna tried to soften her words partially as she added, "I do not mean to suggest you would undertake these actions lightly. But, I do believe a better answer to my question would have been you couldn't answer it now."

"You mean as Naruto did for mine," Gaara said sounding drained.

"Yes," Haruna said firmly, "Because to me, to do otherwise shows me you were caught up in having a winning argument to what already happened. Which admittedly the question was a reflection of. But, you'd rather have the right stance on the issue, rather than take the time to actually explore it. To me that highlights the greatest difference between the two of you. But, I've probably said too much already. Shall we order?"

"Um, lets," Naruto said quickly as he waved over his clone to do so, which from the way both Gaara and Sari busied themselves with their menus, he guessed they were more than happy to as well. He didn't let out a sigh, but felt that as far as bridging the gap between him and Gaara went, his plan had failed spectacularly. Noticing how Sari was making an effort to keep her gaze squarely on the menu, he feared he had instead contributed to creating one between the two.

 ****************************  
"Wow, this is so good," Moegi said excitedly after tasting the first piece of the fish dish, that had been placed before her. "You're an amazing cook Suzume-sensei."

"Why naturally," the Academy teacher replied sounding amused as she adjusted her glasses before placing the finishing touches on her dish and joining the genin at her table. "They may say those who can't teach. But, cooking is definitely one of those skills that can't be faked by just having the right knowledge to pass along."

Moegi nodded, before taking another bite. She hummed contently as she savored the slight taste of lime among the many flavors. She focused on the woman as she replied, "I wish I had learned to cook like this though."

Suzume laughed lightly as she replied, "Well, you could have if you had focused on my classes, rather than decrying how unfair it was that the boys got a second physical training course."

The orange haired girl flushed a little, before stating, "Well, it was."

Again, she gave an amused smile before countering, "But, now that you know that love is a battlefield. I'm betting you wish you had been a little more diligent in my classes, rather than daydreaming as you stared out the window."

Moegi gave a small nod of her head, but wasn't completely willing to surrender as she said, "Well, I still feel flower arranging was a waste."

"More's the pity," Suzume replied taking a bite of her meal, "Flowers, after all, are a way to communicate feelings just as readily as declaring it in a note. From the way they are arranged to the flowers used, it is a way to either create or convey a feeling in those who see them. Perhaps you'd be interested in a refresher class."

"Is that why you sought me out," Moegi said teasingly, "To try and convert over a former tomboy."

"Not at all," the instructor replied before allowing her tone to take on a mischievous note as she added, "Your discovery of a certain young man did all the work for me in that regard. No, this is merely a follow up to see how things stand from our previous discussion."

Moegi sighed, before admitting, "Not good. I tried doing all the things you've suggested." She blushed as she added, "Even coyly flashing him my panties. But, all it did was get him to pull me to the side and say we needed to concentrate on passing the exams."

"I see," Suzume said after digesting the information for a moment, "He didn't just tell you to stop, or that he was seeing someone. Surely he must have picked up on why you were doing it if he made it a point to talk to you about it."

"I think the stopping was kind of implied."

"But, no mention of addressing your feelings for him?"

Moegi frowned while wondering what the instructor was getting at since she kind of felt Naruto had shut her down. Not to mention, although he had helped her with her training, he usually turned the task of actually working with her to a clone while he sparred with Kiba. But, recalling what Naruto had said, she answered, "He said that we could talk about them after the exam. But, really what's the point. He appears so happy when he's at lunch with Ayame, and well love might be a battlefield. But, I wouldn't want to be the villain that breaks them up."

Suzume clicked her tongue chidingly before stating, "That my dear simply means you've given up before the first salvo. Naruto may appear to be happy, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he is. After all, he left the door open to respond to your feelings, he just set a date after what he is currently focused on."

She could tell the genin was excited at the prospect as she eagerly asked, "Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely," Suzume said glad to see the woman hadn't given up since it would allow her to keep tabs on him without attracting his attention. At least not until she was ready to. Giving Moegi, an honest smile although she did feel like she was tossing meat into a wolves' den to incite an attack, she explained, "It shows that he is at least open to your feelings, and therefore might be more inclined to return them. If he was truly content with Ayame, then he would have told you that he wasn't interested flat out. But, perhaps cracks that haven't reached the surface have begun to appear and he is keeping his options open." Noticing her plate was empty the instructor asked, "How about some more?"

"No thank you," Moegi said quickly, "I have more training with Naruto tomorrow so need all the rest I can get. Let me help you clean up though."

"Don't worry about it," Suzume replied with a smile as she took the plate from the genin, "I will get to it in the morning."

"Are you sure?" the oranged haired girl asked, "I feel pretty bad about eating and running like this."

"Quite," the ravened haired woman replied, "But perhaps you'd like to take him some leftovers. If he enjoys it then I'll teach you how to make it or some other dish that he might like."

"Sure," Moegi said excited at the idea of bringing him something so delicious as she hoped that it might cause him to skip his usual trip to Ichiraku.

Suzume headed off to her small kitchen area while changing the subject to ask, "How is your training for the exams going?"

"Pretty good," Moegi said with a small frown as she thought about how worried Naruto seemed about the upcoming exams. Having taken one already, she could understand why he wasn't taking them lightly but felt there must be something else prompting him to push Yakumo and her so hard. Commenting on it, she said, "Naruto though seems pretty worked up about something, which is kind of strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know the exams aren't exactly a cakewalk, but it is kind of hard to believe he honestly expects to run into anything that could give him a challenge," Moegi said with an air of certainty.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Suzume replied as she finished boxing up the leftovers, "He might be nervous because of the recent tension between Kumo and Konoha over the defection of the Two-Tails. According to what I've heard, they believe he had something to do with it, and it wouldn't be impossible to believe the Raikage might sneak in a few ringers looking to get revenge."

Moegi frowned but countered, "I don't know. He's been rather edgy about it since the beginning. For that to be the case, he'd have to have known it was going to happen beforehand and he's been hiring kunoichi to ambush us during training long before then. You can't really think Naruto had something to do with that woman's defection, do you?"

"Stranger things have happened," Suzume said with a dismissive shrug. "But who are these kunoichi he's been throwing against your group? Is it really just women?"

Moegi shrugged, before answering, "I don't know. There're always masked and they aren't all the same. Sometimes, I have an idea of who it is, like Sakura or Ino, which leads me to believe he's just asking the people he lives with now or has become friends with. But, it does help us to better prepare to face the unexpected, he's even had a few Suna-nin jump us. At least I believe so due to the jutsu they used."

"But, they're women as well," Suzume asked while trying to sound just casually curious.

She feared she didn't exactly succeed as Moegi asked, "Is that relevant?"

Suzume tried to put the young woman at ease as she said, "It could be. How does he seem with these women? If he's spending so much time with women other than the one he is dating, it might mean there's more hope for you then I originally thought."

The instructor fought back chuckling since she found nothing caused a young woman to lose her focus like bringing up her crush. Moegi beamed happily for a moment at the possibility, before frowning as she answered, "I can't really say. They just appear, wreck some havoc, and then scatter. He says he doesn't even really know when they'll pop in so maybe it is just asked Sakura and she's asking her friends to help out."

"Perhaps," Suzume replied filing the information away, "Anyway you probably want to get going. Tell me how he likes the meal."

"Sure thing," Moegi said happily as she followed the instructor to the door and waved after stepping out of the apartment.

Suzume shut it behind her and frowned as she processed the information she had learned. She knew she hadn't learned anything to concrete, but if she was right in her theory, then she feared that not only was Naruto a Corrupter. He was one whose reach likely extended not just to women in Konoha, but to other villages as well. Considering where Yugito Ni had ended up, it was possible that if Rain's Daimyo Konan hadn't been corrupted, she could very well be in time.

Before she went too far with her conspiracy theories, she forced herself to take a breath. After all, with a willing kunoichi all but gift wrapped for him, Naruto hadn't made a move on her much to both her and Moegi's frustration. The irony wasn't exactly lost on her, that all of Moegi's concerns would evaporate if Naruto had created a harem, at least as long as she was willing to share. Of course, if Naruto was a Corrupter then she didn't doubt that Moegi would come to regret falling prey to him.

Suzume entered her bedroom and moved a heavy trunk that was resting at the foot of her bed. She then began removing floorboards to reveal a secret nook that she had made to hide away the items she didn't want found. As she did so, she was forced to admit that her thoughts about how happy Moegi would be were based on nothing more than hearsay. This was because in truth, she had never actually come across a Corrupter, nor had the woman that had trained her. She did find it rather fitting in a way that the man she now was plotting against had inadvertently been responsible for the death of the woman that had informed her of the men capable of enslaving women, Biwako Sarutobi.

The Third Hokage's wife had also been the woman who had originally designed the kunoichi courses that Suzume now taught. She had informed her that their purpose had been so she could select an apprentice to pass the knowledge onto. Biwako had used the course to mark women she felt fit particular criteria, which was basically an extreme interest in sex or a willingness to use it to their advantage.

Suzume had been both, as she had attracted the woman's attention during the kunoichi's courses about how to act around men of varying types. For the parts where she had been told to be playful. She had been all to ready to flirt, and be suggestive, while other kunoichi in training had just blushed and giggled. Biwako had eventually selected her though when at the age of fourteen as she prepared for the Chunin Exams, and after learning about how the structure of the first test would be an exam, had set out and seduced the head proctor. She smiled as she recalled stepping out of the man's office and making it down the hall only to be stopped by Biwako who had been waiting for her. The woman had asked her if she had enjoyed whoring herself, which Suzume had tried to deny, but knew her attempt must have looked pitiful considering how his cum was staining her underwear, and the answer sheet to the exam was tucked into her shirt.

Yet to her surprise rather than being angry, Biwako had been pleased by her intuitive, although it had resulted in the Proctor being, "retired." Still, even more shocking had been how they had still used the same exam, allowing her to ace it. Her perfect test score and her performance in the second exam, had led to her being selected as a Chunin and Biwako's successor over the Kunoichi program. It had been then that Sarutobi had revealed why, which was to take her place to combat the spread of the Corruption as they described the jutsu.

She removed the last floorboard to reveal a large rectangular box. She opened it, and along the bottom were several felt covered openings, some of which contained ancient scrolls. There were quite a few unclaimed spots, two of which she used to remove the first layer to reveal a flat bottom filled with books and other items. Some of the books, she knew contained translation of the scrolls, some made by women who had been predecessors to her. Others though, much like the original scrolls of Zu, detailed how to learn the Binding. Which as Biwako described it was a rather ridiculously cute way to describe a jutsu that forced a woman to follow any command given to them, especially considering how the first group of women dedicated to wiping the jutsu out had once been slaves to a man that had used it. Fortunately, for those women he had gotten a little careless which had resulted in a new conquest slicing open his throat after he had acquired her, but hadn't put enough safeguards in place.

The freed women though rather than returning to their homes, having felt tainted by the experience, had instead dedicated themselves to finding out what they could about the Binding. Then after coming up with ways to identify other users of the jutsu and ideas of how to get close to eliminate them, the women had all gone their separate ways. According to Biwako it was because if they ever failed and were enslaved again. it would allow a Corrupter to locate and eliminate them. Or worse, enslave them again. As such, Suzume didn't know if there were hundreds or thousands more women like her, or if she was the last. Which had been the intention. Suzume though tended to believe there were probably only a handful of women if that many still around, since her teacher had almost not taken an apprentice. This was because it had almost been six hundred years since anyone had encountered a Corrupter, and as such Biwako had nearly burned the box of scrolls and books feeling keeping them was doing more harm than good in eradicating the jutsu.

She had only relented in her decision due to finding Suzume, who as she said due to her promiscuity stood a better than average chance of finding one. This had made Suzume question why the woman that had trained Biwako had selected her, to which the kunoichi had simply replied that she wasn't always a wife and mother.

Still, Suzume wished the woman was still around since she wasn't exactly sure how to proceed. Not that Biwako would have either, since many of their techniques were really more theory then not after six hundred years. Suzume had practiced them of course, but most of them required facing a Corruptor in the arena that he was most comfortable in. And, if Suzume was to act, she needed to be one hundred percent sure not only because the target was so beloved. But, because she imagined that a reason there might not be many such women as her who were aware of the Binding left around, wasn't just because they had failed to pass on their knowledge and having read some of the accounts of women that had been enslaved, didn't wish to join their ranks. Still, if Naruto didn't snap up the bait in Moegi, she would need to act sooner rather than later. Because if he was corrupting the women of the Alliance then he needed to be stopped before whatever plan he was working towards was completed and he ascended to a position where she couldn't reach him.

 ******************************

Haruna rested her head on Naruto's shoulders, and although some of the unused tunnels that were a part of the network that made up the Den could hardly be said to be the most romantic locations, still found herself happy because of the company. They were heading back having reached a blocked off section, and aware of the locale's failings said, "I'm sure this isn't exactly what you had in mind when I suggested a midnight stroll."

"No," Haruna admitted, "But it was enjoyable nonetheless. I'm actually pleased you suggested it considering how I ruined dinner."

Naruto gave her a soft smile as he replied, "You didn't ruin it."

"I don't necessarily believe your guests would agree."

Naruto couldn't really refute her statement as there had been a great deal of discomfort between them as they waited for the food. After they ate, Gaara had claimed they needed to leave early for Suna. Sari had agreed after just pecking at her plate, and the two had left them alone so Naruto had suggested the walk. But putting his date at ease he said, "You're not to blame. It was probably pretty silly of me think we'd overcome our differences so quickly. I probably should have given it more time. I am kind of surprised Gaara would have said yes to your question though. I mean when he first found out about me, he threatened to crush my balls if I went near her."

"I'm not," Haruna said earning a confused look from her date. She smiled at the blond before answering, "The idea of sacrificing all for a person's village or country is so romanticized it is almost sickening. When he threatened your oh so precious jewels, it was a matter of pride. A pride of a man who made a claim on a woman and didn't want another to take her. But, that same man when caught up in the notion of how important it is to sacrifice everything for a village didn't even think twice about trading her away. All so he could be viewed as a good Kage, so I suppose it is a different type of pride, but pride all the same."

"Still, I don't think Gaara would do it lightly," Naruto said trying to stick up for his friend.

"That doesn't make it any more acceptable in my book," Haruna countered. "He didn't even ask her. It might be that he is a Kage, and she is a kunoichi under his command. It could even be that he believes that if it ever came to his needing to make a kunoichi tied to another person do the same, he should be willing to do it as well. But, you heard Sari, she might understand it on a thinking level. But in her heart, she probably wanted to believe she rated higher than just another kunoichi in his armed forces."

"Yeah, but if I ever found myself in that position…"

"You wouldn't do it," Haruna said as a matter of fact. "You already proved with Yugito and others that your women aren't pawns. And whether he wants to admit it or not. Gaara treated her as a pawn in his argument with you. Even if, and I believe he would, but if he never would actually do it, he made her think for a moment that he was capable of it." Haruna snuggled a little tighter against him before adding, "Plus, I don't think you could bare letting another man put his hands on one of your lovers."

Naruto frowned but admitted, "The idea does make me feel angry. But… if they really wanted to…I would. I would kind of be a hypocrite if I didn't?"

"That isn't true," Haruna said quickly. "As long as you are upfront and honest about it, you aren't being a hypocrite. You would only be one if you said you were fine with it, because you felt obligated, and then began to resent them for taking you up on it."

Naruto nodded feeling better, since a part of him did feel he was being selfish for taking so many lovers while they only had him. "Well, that's one reason why I try so hard to keep them all satisfied, so they don't want to go looking elsewhere."

Haruna smiled at him, and suggested, "It's also why they follow you so devotedly. Which is another thing that separates you from Gaara."

"To be fair, being a lover isn't the same thing as being a Kage."

"All too true," Haruna said, "Which is probably why he is a bad one." She could see Naruto was going to quickly defend his friend so asked, "What do you think of your father?"

Naruto frowned at the change in topic but answered, "Well he was a great Kage, and sacrificed everything for the village. When I was growing up, I wanted to be just like him."

"And now?"

Naruto frowned, but admitted, "No, I still feel he is a great Kage. But, if he had been a better husband… my mom wouldn't be my lover now."

"What about a father?"

"Well, if he had been a better one of those, you probably wouldn't be on my arm right now. So, I can't fault him for that."

Haruna smiled as she explained the reasoning behind her inquiries, "Perhaps not. But, I feel my father was a pretty poor one. Much as yours was." Not hearing a rebuttal, she continued, "That isn't to say they weren't loving or caring, but when it came time to be a good leader or a good father, they choose the former. That is why it does sicken me to here of how their sacrifices are romanticized. Take you for instance. He is remembered as this great hero, but the literal result of the actions he took that night was treated as a pariah until he began to save the village as well. Now that it is learned it was his son, I'm sure his accolades only grew as people think, he used his own son, what a great man. Yet, just because he was a Kage and your father, didn't give him the right to do that to you. I think more people should be a little worried their leader was so quick to sacrifice a child, and more so when that child turned out to be his."

"Well to be fair, my mom also let him seal Kiyomi into me."

"True, but she also believed it to be an act of desperation while she was dying," Haruna countered. "I might be mistaken, but now it appears to me, at least, that she was as much a sacrifice as you."

Naruto again couldn't really dispute Haruna's claim since he felt similarly. It was also a reason why if faced with a similar situation as the one Haruna had laid out for Gaara, he wouldn't be able to say yes. Or, why he couldn't let Yugito suffer in unhappiness. To him, too many people were willing to compromise their ideals so long as they could claim to be moving forward with their goal. Even if that goal was peace. His father had been willing to sacrifice his mother's life and her dreams of a happy family. He also was willing to force his son into the life of a jinchuriki. All because of a prophecy and the small glimpse of the future he gleamed from meeting him. But, to Naruto it just felt like he hadn't been willing to fight for a better tomorrow himself.

He imagined that was somewhat similar to how Haruna felt considering she had also been a sacrifice to the notion of peace at any cost. Considering how things had turned out for her, as opposed to him, Naruto could understand why she was far more bitter how people would romanticize a father or husband being willing to rope their loved ones into their duties.

"Well, not to be flippant, but what's done is done," Naruto said after several moments had passed. "I might be wrong, but it sounded like rather than focusing on the past, you made plans for the future today."

"Yes," Haruna admitted, "Tonight showed me what a coward I've been. Here I was being bitter towards my father for his unwillingness to stand up to an old treaty. But through my silence and inaction I've let a true evil continue to exist."

"After everything he did to you. I can understand why you wouldn't wish to confront him," Naruto said sympathetically.

Haruna though wasn't willing to accept it as she said, "It was weakness and fear. Pure and simple."

"Fear," Naruto said in confusion before believing he understood as he wondered aloud, "That if you came across him again you'd…"

"Become his slave once more," Haruna said as they neared the room that she had appeared in when using the teleportation seal Anko had created in her room. She surprised Naruto a little as she took the lead to maneuver him towards it. "Yes. But now, I now longer have that fear. I also realize that I have a shinobi village at my disposal. I think it is time to use it. I'm going to begin dismantling what I know of his operations. He's done me the favor of introducing me to a lot of the people he worked with to build it."

"If you need anything…"

"Thank you," Haruna said as she opened the door to teleportation room. "But for now, I need to do this myself. Although, I would appreciate it if I could continue to make use of Anko's services."

Naruto nodded before he followed after her, "I guess this is good night then, huh?"

Haruna turned on the seal and arching an eyebrow asked, "Aren't you still under a ban on taking new lovers?"

"I am," Naruto said with a smile, "But, I can't help feeling I didn't show you a very good time tonight."

Haruna leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sealing her lips to his, she kissed him passionately before stepping back and leaving a small trail of saliva that connected them. She smiled as she said, "I had a lovely time, and it only served to make me look forward to the day the ban is lifted so I can claim you on a night of my choosing."

Naruto smiled as he found he rather enjoyed a Haruna that knew what she wanted and intended to claim it on her terms. Giving her a warm smile he said, "I believe that will be a night we both are looking forward to then." With a flash of light, the Daimyo was gone leaving him upbeat, but with a small sense of dread that he was probably going to be getting an earful from either Temari or Karura in the morning.

 ******************************

Naruto sighed as he helped Miya prepare dinner for everyone at the Hidden Eddy Inn. He was standing at the island countertop of the inn's large kitchen slicing vegetables while reflecting about his day. It hadn't been a horrible one, but had started exactly as he expected having awoken to feel Temari sending him an urgent we need to talk vibe via her fox mark. The talk with her and Karura had gone pretty much as he expected as she had noticed that both Sari and Gaara had been acting off that morning, so had wanted to know what had happened. Needless to say, she had not been pleased when she had learned how Haruna had confronted him using Sari.

He had been somewhat surprised how Karura hadn't exactly joined in, and had even cautioned Temari that it was important they both understand the truth of their relationship. Temari had wanted to argue that Gaara was inexperienced so didn't really understand what he was saying, but she had been shut down by her mother.

Karura had pointed out that Gaara might truly feel no sacrifice was too great for the sake of the village. Moreover, the fact that Temari was making excuses for him showed that she was somewhat spoiled by having someone willing to put her first. The older Suna-nin had also pointed out that despite all his faults, her husband hadn't exactly been eager to let the One-tail be sealed into her as he had been all too aware of the risks. But, that Karura had convinced him since having a jinchuriki would be a major boon to the village. It had helped remind Naruto that the woman had been a Hardliner in her devotion to her village. Although, he suspected she had hoped to be around to surround her son with love and understanding to offset the jinchuriki status.

Temari hadn't exactly been mollified, since she was playing the role of protective older sister. But, she had accepted her mother's explanation that if Sari was going to continue to see Gaara it was best she understood where she fell on his list of priorities.

From there he had headed to the Den feeling a similar we need to talk sensation from Mito. He had teleported to find both Mito and Kiyomi in an unused room of the Den. Covering the walls, floor, and ceiling had been writing that was still so densely packed together it looked like there were layers sitting on top of layers. He had then learned that what the writing represented was the formula that was condensed within the mark of the Caged Bird Seal, which Mito had mapped out using her chakra. He hadn't been too surprised since it had taken Mito almost all day to perform her scan of Neji's mark, but what Mito revealed was that she had never come across such a complicated seal as it had made even the one she had used to seal Kiyomi seem like the scribblings of a child.

Naruto had inquired if she could break it, but Mito had said first she needed the time to truly study it before she could even hope to answer his question. But, the reason she had felt the need to summon him was because she doubted that even the Hyuuga truly understood the seal, or what other effects it could have on those afflicted by it. However, it would be several days before she would have a chance to begin deciphering it as she needed to leave in order to attend the official grand opening of the port in Wave. But she cautioned him that even if she dedicated herself to the task as soon as she returned that it might be years before she could safely remove it, if ever.

Naturally the revelation about the mark had filled him with a certain amount of dread, since it hinted at another clan with secrets that might do anything in its power to keep them hidden. It also made him wonder if perhaps the Elders had been behind the Four Kings that had attacked Kiyomi's home to prevent anyone from getting their hands on a tablet that might have held some of those secrets. But, before his mind began to travel along that track, a sudden pain in his finger caused him to realize he had been so lost in thought he had cut himself. "Shit," he called out as he immediately stuck the digit in his mouth to stem the bleeding.

Miya looked up from the sauce she was preparing to ask, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Naruto said more annoyed then in pain, "I just wasn't paying attention so sliced myself."

Miya approached him saying, "Let me see."

Naruto did as instructed, and although he didn't think he'd heal from a fist to the chest like in the past. His accelerated healing had made short work of the cut so that it was barely a scratch, prompting her to say, "That's it. You big baby." But, before Naruto could defend his outburst, she took his finger and began to suck it. What pain remained was quickly forgotten as his brain instead switched gears to enjoy the sight of the woman treating his poor digit like a small cock. Feeling her tongue coil around it caused his dick to begin swelling in jealousy at a part of his body receiving attention it felt was rightfully its. Naruto groaned as she let his finger slip free of his lips as she asked. "Does it feel better."

"Uh-huh," Naruto replied eloquently as he tried to make sure to record the sight in his long term memory.

But, he quickly focused on the present as she said, "To bad. I suppose we should get back to making dinner."

"Well actually," Naruto said quickly catching on, "I still have some pain from a paper cut I received from an envelope that I needed to seal." He pointed to his lips as he said, "Do you think you can make it go away?"

Miya smiled as she said, "I'll certainly try my best to make you forget it."

She then leaned forward placing a chaste kiss against his lips before leaning back. She giggled softly as Naruto opened his eyes obviously having expected a bit more. She surged forward as soon as he opened his mouth to comment as much, and she quickly gave him one more in line with his expectations. Her tongue began prodding his causing him to quickly take up the dance with hers. His arms encircled her waist to pull her body closer to his. When they separated she asked, "Did that work?"

"Mmm-hmm," Naurto replied contently. "But, now I've experienced some severe swelling that has me concerned."

The purple-haired woman smiled at him as she looked down to see where he was swelling. Reaching down to cradle his package, she said, "Oh my, I should have warned you there were some side effects from my treatment. Don't worry, the swelling should fade in a few moments. But you should seek immediate treatment if it lasts for four hours or more?"

She laughed playfully as Naruto plaintively whined, "Miya."

Rolling her eyes and sounding like she was being inconvenienced, she said, "I suppose I can help you using the same treatment you would receive from any of the physicians that live under this roof." She dropped to her knees and rubbed his groin through his pants causing him to let out a low groan. She then pulled down his fly slowly and moaned hungrily when it finally slipped free of his fly. Stroking his length several time she said, "You weren't kidding about the swelling. I'll need to treat it immediately."

Naruto groaned as she began running her tongue all over his manhood, which only succeeded in making the swelling more pronounced. He let her continue as she saw fit since he knew when she finally got down to business all the teasing would have been worth it. Instead, he just let her do as she pleased as she lovingly went about her task.

Groaning, as she worked his balls out of his fly as well, he would admit that in many ways Miya was an abnormality among his lovers. But, he truly appreciated that about her, since although at times he did fear developments such as his chakra changing colors might indicate that Kanji's taunt about his lovers being with him only because of the Binding weren't exactly baseless. Miya seemed inclined to disprove that fear, since unlike how his other lovers seemed more and more willing to share him at the same time. She steadfast refused to.

It made Naruto realize that it wasn't some subconscious effect of the jutsu forcing his lovers to act that way to please him. But, a simple necessity of the type of lifestyle that they had become a part of. By being open to sharing him, the women willing to do so, could maximize their number of chances with him.

Miya however simply refused to do so, and because of it, at times, almost seemed to be a patient predator simply waiting to pounce. Pounce she did as she took his cock into her mouth almost to the half-way mark, causing Naruto to lean forward and place his hand on her head as he groaned, "Fuck!"

Miya began bobbing her head back and forth, and as she grew more and more into her pleasuring his rod, began to open her kimono to expose her breasts. She moaned around his length due to how as soon as one of them appeared from her kimono, Naruto reached down to fondle it.

However, before either of them could get too carried away, a voice called, "Naruto, are you down here. Sorry, I just let myself in, but…"

"Iruka," Naruto said shocked as the kitchen door began to open.

Miya reacted almost instantly as she ducked into the opening reserved for stools. Naruto quickly stepped in front of her as he faced the door just as Iruka stepped inside the kitchen. As his old instructor smiled at him, he hoped that he didn't appear too nervous since the man had seemed like a living lie detector towards him when he had been in the academy. Although, Naruto did figure it might just have been because he was one of the few people that cared enough about him to call him on his actions.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "What brings you around?"

"I apologize for popping in unannounced," Iruka said quickly as his Naruto was hiding something instincts began to go off. But figuring he was an adult, he ignored it to get to the meat of what brought him by as he explained, "I just left from a meeting with the Hokage. You remember those classes that I've been holding up at the Leaf Maximum Security Prison."

Naruto was trying his best to keep his face normal, but Miya was making it so that he couldn't even remember what a normal expression for him was since she had once more began sucking him off. Trying to ignore the pleasure coursing through him, he said, "I..it rings a bell."

"Well to make a long story short," Iruka said wondering what exactly was making his old pupil so tense, "I feel one of the people that has been attending them has displayed the drive and determination to earn a pardon."

"That's great," Naruto said, although truthfully he couldn't exactly be sure if he was addressing the Chunin or the woman currently pleasuring his cock. Although, he felt it could apply to both, he probably truly meant it for the latter. But, he focused on Iruka so he could truly get back to his own passion in life, pleasing his lovers. "I'm guessing there's something you need from me then?"

It was Iruka's turn to feel a little guilt as he said, "Yes, I hate to call upon the friendship we have. But, Lady Tsunade doesn't want this woman to simply fall into her old patterns. Therefore, she wanted me to assure there was something waiting for here upon release, so I was hoping you could arrange an introduction with your kinswoman Karin. As a former Sound-nin, I was hoping that perhaps she would understand how lucky she was to receive the opportunities that she did to turn her life around."

Naruto almost felt relieved by the request since he believed he could accommodate it without leaving Miya's warm, wet mouth. Calling to Karin via her foxmark, he stalled for time by saying, "I'm sure Karin would love to help. But, her company isn't exactly in a position to be taking on new employees. Their business isn't exactly growing as it was."

Iruka frowned, but before he could respond the door opened as Karin entered sounding a little eager, "Naruto, you…" But she quickly switched tracks although she sounded rather surprise, "…have company."

"Karin," Naruto said giving her an apologetic look mixed with pleasure from Miya's oral ministrations when Iruka turned to face her. "Your ears must have been burning. Let me introduce you to Iruka, he was my academy instructor. He has a request that he would like to make of you."

The red-head gave the teacher a warm smile, as she said, "I'd be glad to hear him out. How about we adjourn in my apartment so Naruto can focus on the more pressing matters?"

Iruka chuckled as he said, "I suppose he would be in some trouble if he wasn't able to provide something for all the hungry mouths he had to feed. Thank you Naruto."

Karin was glad she was facing away from the man as she guided Iruka up to her apartment since she nearly cracked up, and couldn't help adding, "Right now, I bet he's only concerned about feeding one."

No sooner had the door closed then Naruto was bent over the counter as he bit into his arm while he exploded into his purple haired lover's mouth. Feeling like a fire house, he heard Miya gag a little as she was unprepared for just how much of his seed she received. Naruto stepped back while she climbed out from beneath the counter, and found her disheveled appearance prevented his cock from wilting in the slightest despite the relief.

She rubbed the cum that had spilled onto her chest into her skin and noticing his dick still standing out said, "You may need to actually see a doctor. Unless nearly getting caught by your teacher has awakened a new kink for you."

Grinning, Naruto said, "I don't think I'm the one who was excited at the prospect of getting caught."

He stepped forward causing her to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to confirm my theory," he answered as his hand slipped into her hakama pants. He wasn't surprised to find her not wearing any panties, or by the wetness. She moaned as he gave her snatch a vigorous rubbing and then in loss as he withdrew it. Holding the slicken fingers up to her he said, "It looks like I'm not the only one in need of treatment."

He began to undo the sash holding her up her pants causing her to look worriedly at the door despite her breasts already hanging out, "W…what are you doing? What about your teacher"

"He's busy with Karin," Naruto said as her pants dropped to the floor. Spinning her around so that she faced the door, he dropped down behind her and added, "Besides, you need to be punished for being a naughty landlady."

Burying his face in her behind, he clamped his mouth over her snatch and began swiping it with his tongue. Miya let out a moan, which she quickly suppressed but it only urged Naruto to lick her more vigorously. She rolled her head about drunkenly, while biting her lip to prevent her cries from escaping. Naruto eagerly helped himself to her essence and although he could do so all day. Decided to try something a little different. Pulling his mouth from her ever flowing fountain, he spread the cheeks of her ass so that her rosebud began to peek at him. He then gave it a lick causing Miya to let out a surprised yelp.

Although, feeling his tongue against her anus wasn't unpleasant, she wasn't really comfortable with it so said, "N…no… not there Naruto. I know the others have…"

Naruto quickly ceased as he stood behind her and placing his cock against her pussy said, "You don't need to explain yourself. Your pussy is more than enough for me."

Miya moaned as he pushed inside her but said, "Liar, you'll probably just go fuck one of the others' asses."

Naruto chuckled as he gripped her hips to begin sliding his cock inside her. Leaning near her ear he whispered, "But only because they want me to."

Miya just moaned in response as she gripped the counter to just bask in the feeling of being fucked by her lover. She still stifled her cries as best she could, but it proved difficult especially when he lifted one of her legs in the air since it really allowed him to pummel her womb. She could feel a climax building within her, but lost her battle to remain silent when he suddenly pulled out of her.

"No!" she called out frantically as she turned to see why he had stopped. Yet, she need not have worried as once she was facing him, Naruto lifted her up and buried his dick back inside her. She cried out in bliss, and laid back on the counter while he thoroughly fucked her. She bit down on her knuckle to try and stop herself from crying out, but it proved difficult to sustain as Naruto leaned in and began sucking on her exposed breast. It caused her to let go for a moment as several moans escaped her before she clamped down on the digit again.

Her eyes began to take on a glassy look as her climax neared its maturity, which she announced to the world as she arched her back and cried out while slapping the countertop. It only grew in intensity as she felt his cum flood her womb to the brim. She heard the door to the kitchen open up, but truthfully she just didn't care as being filled by her lover just felt too good so just pulled Naruto into a kiss as she squeezed her pussy to coax out every last bit of his cum.

But fortunately, the spectators proved to be used to such sights as Ino simply said, "I'll have what she's having."

Tenten joined in adding, "Can you make that a double?"

Miya smiled as Naruto pulled away to say, "Sorry my dears, but…"

"He'll be right with you," Miya said slipping from the counter to drop to her knees, "right after I clean him up for you." She savored their combined flavor even as his cum caused her to nearly climax again, but rather that invite the two to join her tucked him back into his pants. "He's all yours."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, not wanting to cut his time with her short, even as Ino and Tenten pressed into his sides.

Miya simply inclined her head stating, "Your services are needed elsewhere, and if you stayed, I'd never have dinner ready in time.

Naruto guessed she had a point, but with Iruka still up in Karin's room decided it would probably be best if he didn't strut through the house with his lovers. Hiraishining them to the Den, he allowed his lovers to strip him before returning the favor. Falling back on the bed with them in a naked pile. He sat back and watched as they took turns sucking his cock, and truly wondered how his life could possible get any better. As Tenten straddled him to sink onto his dick, he realized that he didn't really need it to be since he felt it was perfect just the way it was. It also crystalized for him why he had been willing to let the peace the Alliance had brought about collapse for Yugito's happiness, which was because if push came to shove, he truly could walk away from everything but the women bound to him. Content with that realization about himself, Naruto laid back to enjoy kissing Ino while Tenten rode his cock as he fondled her breasts.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 80: Revenge Arc: Sins of the Past, Haunting the Present: Part II**

Mito smiled happily as she watched several children run by her on their way to one of the festival stalls. But, it quickly faded since she felt a sense of menace that both seemed to be directed at her, but also which also felt rather vague. She remembered Naruto having mentioned a similar such feeling when he had been in Wave, making her wonder if something dark was taking root in the small country. Yet, although she had alerted Fuka, who while had also been attending the official grand opening of the Great Tree Shipping Company's port had slipped away to meet with an envoy from the Sea Country. Still they had decided to proceed since the overall feeling of menace hadn't really seemed to be centered on them.

However, shortly after introducing the leader of the trading fleet that the Uzumaki Shipping Company had partnered with, the more general sense of menace had been joined by a very distinct one. One which seemed to be focused squarely on her. However, what was making it difficult to narrow down who it was that seemed to harbor her such ill will was the much larger sense of darkness which covered the area.

Therefore, while the leader of the Kaientai Trading Fleet gave a speech from the bow of his ship while trying not to throw up as he had after he had been introduced, Mito had begun to mingle among the crowd hoping to find the person focusing their hatred on her while Sakamoto Tatsuma spoke to the crowd about how he hoped the commerce generated by the port would help bring the various countries closer together. All intermingled with his occasionally needing to stop in order from coating the deck of his ship with more vomit then he already had.

She paused in her search though as she felt a pair of eyes settle on her, and turned to the source. She noticed the man's second in command, a woman by the name of Mutsu, was watching her. She suspected the woman had picked up on the concern she felt since in their dealings, Mito had come to suspect the woman was the real brains behind the success of the Kaientai. But, from her own experiences she knew most groups needed a central visionary to attract followers. She let a soft smile return to her face as she thought of the man that she was currently following.

Her smile seemed to darken the mood of the person directing hostility towards her as she felt a sharp spike of it. It allowed her to zero the person out among the crowd causing her to focus on a young woman with brown eyes. Her black hair was tied up in a bun held in place by a white cloth. She was dressed somewhat like a priestess although all in black making Mito feel like she was there for a funeral. Considering the hatred that she was radiating it left the Uzumkai with the distinct feeling that they were meant for hers.

The short woman quickly seemed to realize that she had captured Mito's attention, and although for a slight moment a sense of panic seemed to set in. She quickly seemed to recover her balance which caused Mito to grow deeply concerned since it seemed to convey the woman wasn't just a random crazy, but someone with a plan in place.

Fearing that meant the people attending the port's opening would be in danger, she decided to confront the woman. She began to make her way through the crowd towards her and the dark-haired woman recognizing her intentions began to walk off. But, she did so at a measured pace making it rather clear that she wanted to be followed.

Mito grew concerned as the woman disappeared behind a stall at the back of the dock, and considered backing off. However, before she could she felt someone cast a genjutsu on the area. She quickly recognized that it wasn't meant to affect her but the people nearby. Yet, before she could attempt to dispel it she suddenly felt another spike of ill intent which was directed right at her. She spun towards the source and lashed out with a palm strike that shattered the man's nose. He stumbled back allowing her to see that he was dressed as a civilian. She saw several more men turn towards her from the back of the crowd, and she prepared to defend herself. But stopped as a voice said calmly from behind her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. The genjutsu was so we could grab you with little fuss. Imagine the panic that would begin to spread if we started killing these people one by one because you decided to put up a fight."

Mito turned to the voice to find the woman standing behind her. She smiled at the red-head in a manner that gave the Uzumaki the impression that she wasn't entirely sane. Mito noticed some movement out of the corner of her eye and saw that Mutsu was now moving through the crowd towards the as well.

Unfortunately, so did the dark-haired woman. She frowned for a moment, before mumbling softly to herself, "Is she another of his bitches?" Focusing on Mito, she said, "Decide quickly. Come with me or we start killing people."

"Well," Mito said calmly figuring she could be tracked via the fox mark and under the impression the woman was some sort of kidnapper, "if you put it like that. It sounds like I don't really have a choice."

 ******************************

"You don't," Momo said and smiled as she noticed that the woman that seemed to have detected the genjutsu walked past them behind the stall making her realize she likely wasn't a member of Naruto's harem. But, aware that some may be nearby and Mito was likely attempting to call towards them wanted to make a quick exit.

Several of the men Sasuke had assigned her moved to flank the red-head, but stopped as she ordered them, "Spread out throughout the crowd."

"What for?" one of the men asked confused.

"Just in case she gets any funny ideas," Momo answered, "I doubt any of you would be capable of stopping her. So we use these people as hostages until I get her back to base." She could tell the men didn't exactly believe her, but she simply nodded her head to their unconscious comrade. A man who had been filled with similar disdain when Momo had said that he needed to approach their target carefully.

Although not pleased, they nonetheless began to fan out among the crowd. She smiled as she had another reason for wanting them to remain behind, mainly to act as decoys for Naruto's harem as they were currently reporting their positions as the red-head's due to the seal that she had applied to them under the guise that it would allow them to operate in her genjutsu without being caught up in it. Having seen the one on Tayuya, she knew there was a locator function so was aware that if she was going to have time to implement her revenge, would need to distract Naruto. The seal she had designed had basically hijacked the red-head's signal when she had hit the man that had attacked her, it was also boosting it to momentarily cover the fact that there were multiple people sending it, as well as to bury her target's among them. This she hoped would prevent Naruto from just teleporting in to save the woman, at least until she was ready for him.

Stepping up to the woman that she had planned to destroy for years, she affixed a seal to her forehead that robbed her of her chakra as well as cut out her signal to her master as it also rendered her unconscious, she said, "Oh what plans I have in store for you."

 ******************************

Tamaki was sitting patiently in a dimly lit room with the only sound being a respirator which was helping one of the other occupant's breath. At least until the radio she was near cracked to life, "This is Hound Unit reporting, please respond."

Reaching for the control to turn on the mike, she looked back at the shrunken and gravely injured man lying within the shadows coating the nearby bed. Decipher a nod from the darkness, she activated the control and replied, "This is Darkness Central Command. Report." She wasn't surprised by how long it took to get a response, since the signal was being transmitted to various hidden bases strewn throughout the Shinobi world before reaching the backpack worn by the shinobi reporting in.

"Sir, it appears the priestess betrayed us."

She looked back at the bed ridden man who frowned although only half of his face responded to the gesture. She felt her anger towards the man who had been responsible for the bed ridden man's current condition grow, and feared years of careful planning were about to come crashing down because of the one unstable element that they had relied on, and truthfully had needed to obtain their true objectives. Pressing the mike again, she said, "Explain."

"The initial grab of the bait went down smoothly," the man said doing as instructed, "but then a few moments later after she loaded her into the wagon, the target and dozens of clones appeared and took down all the men assigned to help with the extraction. They then took off with them before he reappeared to calm the crowd while claiming they were part of a plot. The thing is there was a woman with him who appears to be the woman that we grabbed."

"Have you entered the Wave Facility to verify…"

"It doesn't matter Tamaki," the man said in a weak sounding voice, "It is possible that the woman they grabbed was a body double. Everything is proceeding fine."

"Sau…" Tamaki began to say fearing the shell of the man she loved was letting his desire for the operation to succeed cloud his judgement.

Yet before she could make a fool of herself, the leader of Hound Unit said, "We have flash at the cave entrance, and secondary barrier has activated."

Raising a withered arm which was nearly as white as Orochimaru's the man chuckled faintly as he said, "See, predictable to the end. Whether it was a body double or the real deal. If Naruto has formed some sort of alliance with the owner of that company, then he wouldn't just abandon an employee of it."

Tamaki nodded before asking, "What should I tell them?"

"Tell them to remain on station so we can learn the outcome. If the priestess survives, then they are free to eliminate her as repayment for the men she betrayed."

Tamaki nodded, but just before relaying the message stopped to ask, "And if the Bastard is the one that lives."

The man sat back deeper into the darkness surrounding him as he replied, "Oh he'll survive, and if so, likely tie up the loose ends nicely. It isn't like they aren't as expendable as the ones the priestess took care of. Tell Sora and Juugo to inform Dorothea that it is time, and find out if the bonus target kept to the schedule."

Tamaki quickly relayed to the commander of Hound Unit how he was to react once the barrier trapping Naruto in their Wave Facility came down. She could tell the man didn't relish his orders, particularly since he was aware that they could find themselves facing a very pissed off jinchuriki. But, she imagined they feared the man that they had pledged to serve more so didn't doubt they would do as instructed. She then switched the channel to carry out the rest of her orders, and imagined the men of Hound Unit should be thankful they would likely encounter him before he found out just how much he was going to lose that day.

 ******************************

Mito awoke to find herself suspended almost a foot off the ground by a pair of iron manacles that covered her hands forcing them to remain balled into fists. She cursed her arrogance since it had dawned on her just how much trouble she was in just after the seal that had been applied to her had rendered her unconscious. Which was because she had felt it cut off Naruto's presence from her. She knew it wasn't an effect of having her chakra sealed since she had modified the seal formula after Naruto had been taken prisoner by Sora. As such, she figured the seal that had been affixed to her had specifically been designed to cut her off from Naruto and the others.

That bit of information, which coupled to the fact that although her chakra was still being sealed she could tell her fox mark was working once more. Even though she was still being blocked from her Family told her all she needed to know about who her kidnapper was, Momo Hinamori.

She cursed herself for not having recognized the woman, although she knew it was somewhat silly of herself to feel that way since she hadn't even rejoined the land of the living when the Family had first encountered her. Truthfully it wasn't her looks that had clued her in since there had only been a handful of old pictures of the priestess. But her skill was easy enough to recognize since Mito could feel her fox mark was using the small residual chakra coursing through her to remain active. Yet since she still couldn't feel her Family, it told her that the woman had erected a barrier that was blocking her signal as it were. That told her it was the special barrier favored by monks and priestesses since they often had to battle otherworldly elements, such as ghosts, that could operate on different plains of existence.

Mito didn't think it a mistake that Momo had removed the original seal she had used to kidnap her. As such, she quickly realized that she was meant to serve as bait to lure the Family in.

Taking in her surroundings, she noticed a barrier formula placed on a wall to her right. Studying it, she could see malleable portions which came in handy as it allowed her to adjust the intensity of the barrier. She imagined that Momo would use it to drop the barrier enough that Naruto would be able to feel her presence again. A part of her feared that knowing her lover, he would charge in through the barrier. But, she figured it might have been a tactic Kanji had used in the past so he would be aware of the possibility.

She also imagined that Momo was aware that Naruto wouldn't just charge in as she noticed several monitors laid out before her. She guessed they were setup so that when she did drop the barrier she would only do so enough to let her presence be felt, but not enough to let him cross it so he could reach her. Figuring they were in a kind of nerve center, Mito believed the woman had likely prepared a trap for her lover so wanted to be able to monitor him or perhaps more accurately wanted her to be able to.

She heard a door open behind her and despite the anger and rage that Momo had displayed before, the priestess sounded almost giddy as she said, "Ah, I see you're awake. Good. That means that now we'll be able to begin the show."

Mito remained calm as she asked, "What show would that be?"

"The one where you get to watch the man you care for die right in front of you," Momo replied eagerly.

The red-head kept her concern from her face as she tried to bluff the woman by stating, "Do you have any popcorn handy? I have no love for the bastard considering how he brought me into his harem."

For a moment, Momo seemed conflicted as if unsure how to proceed, but then recovering said, "If you truly meant that then you'd probably wait for me to kill him. You're just trying to make me doubt myself."

"That would seem to suggest you have doubts, like perhaps knowing it was wrong to threaten the wellbeing of innocent people to trap me." The Uzumaki could tell she struck a nerve as the woman winced.

Still, Momo quickly countered almost pleadingly, "I had no choice. You need to pay for what you did to Master Kanji."

"I never met this Kanji but from what I've heard he deserved…"

"Haido number twelve," Momo said holding her hand up as electricity shot from the palm of it.

Mito screamed in surprise and pain as the electricity coursed through her. Momo approached her and it felt a little comical due to her short stature, but she managed to still reach her with a backhanded slap that caused the red-head to spin around in a circle. When she faced her kidnapper again, Momo grabbed her by the chin as she said dangerously, "If you insult Master Kanji again, I'll kill you."

Mito studied the woman for a moment before slamming her forehead into hers causing the priestess to stumble back into the table holding the monitors. She seemed surprised for a second before her face registered her anger and she reached for a sword that was resting nearby. She began to unsheathe the blade, but then stopped as she forcefully calmed herself by saying, "No…no…. she wants you to kill her."

That hadn't really been the case since Mito had already figured the woman didn't exactly want her dead. But, with confirmation that whatever Momo had planned required her alive, she did feel a little freer in pressing her kidnapper. Yet, she was aware that the dark haired woman may be unstable, particularly due to her threating to kill her, and then quickly revealing that she wanted her alive thus nullifying the threat. She suspected that it was because deep down, the priestess knew what she was doing was wrong, but her devotion to Kanji was dictating her actions. She imagined it was how Momo had served him so devotedly while a part of her recognized the horrible things he was doing to the other women bound to him. In essence she had truly lived with blinders on. Mito suspected that with him gone her psyche was beginning to fracture as it probably realized she was as much a victim as the other women. But rather than face it was focusing on avenging him.

Aware that she had some immunity she said, "It seems you are at something of an impasse. You just revealed you can't kill me."

Momo frowned but a calm settled over her which made Mito rather nervous. Placing her sword back down the priestess turned away and began turning on the monitors as she said, "No, but I'm going to make you wish I had for killing Master Kanji."

The Uzumaki frowned for a moment not sure what the woman was talking about. But, then she began to laugh loudly and with genuine amusement. Something the priestess picked up on as she spun asking angrily, "What is so damn funny? Do you think I'm bluffing?"

Although a part of the red head suspected Momo's heart wasn't truly devoted to her revenge, she knew the woman would go through with it. If only to avoid facing the truth about her time with Kanji for a little longer. However, seeing an opportunity to sow more doubt into her heart she said, "No, I believe you are fully capable of getting your revenge. But, I'm afraid it is off to a poor start."

"What do you mean?" Momo asked closing the distance, "You fell into my hands even easier than I expected."

"Perhaps," Mito replied with a grin, "But, I'm not the woman that killed Kanji."

"What…" the woman replied with obvious disbelief. "You can't fool me," Momo said after a moment. However, despite using Tsunade's henge so that her eyes matched Kiyomi's and the seal on her forehead was hidden, the way her gaze didn't waver told her captor that she was telling the truth. Turning away, Momo smashed her fist on the table behind her as she cursed, "Shit! How could I be so stupid as to grab a body double?" However, after a moment she calmed and a smile appeared on her face as she faced Mito saying, "It doesn't matter. I was going to have you, I mean her, kill him. Now I'll be able to get right to the main event since I'm sure she'll show with the rest of his whores like before."

Mito frowned as Momo moved to the seal that controlled the barrier she had cast. She wondered what the woman had meant and focused on the monitors which looked in on various rooms of the base. She didn't see anything all too concerning, but did notice a fog coating the ground in the large open rooms as if someone had left a bunch of dry ice lying about. She began to wonder about it but became distracted as she felt Naruto's presence again. She looked over towards Momo to see she had dialed back the power of the barrier thus allowing her to transmit to her Family. A moment later a red flash appeared on the camera near the entrance which once it faded revealed both Naruto and Kiyomi.

Momo then quickly applied her chakra to another portion of the seal array that she was manipulating, and Mito felt her connection to the other women of the Family once more disappear. Still she could feel Naruto and Kiyomi still, so figured she had raised a second larger barrier to trap them inside.

The priestess moved away from the seal array, and let out a happy sounding squeal of joy. "Master Kanji must be watching out for me. I was worried he would come alone and she'd escape my revenge."

"I think you'll find that you've bitten off more than you can chew," Mito said.

Momo looked back and for a moment considered simply stabbing her captive in the stomach. But, although she had been willing to butcher Naruto's entire harem for her payback. Was glad things had worked out the way that they did, so said, "Be silent, and you'll survive this. But truthfully I have no further use for you, so sit back and enjoy as your master enjoys his last few moments on this earth."

"If anything happens to either of them, then you best finish me as well or I'm going to kill you," Mito said angrily.

Momo turned to focus on her and gave her an amused smile as she replied, "Then perhaps you'll have a use after all, because I'm not sure which of them will survive."

Mito felt her anger become replaced by pity as she realized the woman had no intention of surviving her encounter with them. But, she felt a fresh wave of concern as she directed her gaze to the monitors to see Kiyomi touching the inner barrier preventing Naruto and the Bijuu from teleporting right to her. Momo smiled as she moved back to the seal array, and manipulated it so that it only covered the room they currently occupied. Fearing what the Priestess had in store she tried to warn them off but felt their determination to save her grow stronger, so prayed she wasn't about to lose someone important to her.

 ******************************

Naruto watched Kiyomi touch the barrier which had dictated that they teleport to the entrance of the cave that served as Momo's hideout. He heard the barrier sizzle in reaction to the touch of her fingertips and despite his imagining that it stung her, she repeated the gesture a few moments later. Despite the situation, he felt a sense of relief since he could feel Mito as he had been concerned that once Momo realized that she had grabbed the wrong woman that she might harm her.

Naruto had been training with Moegi and Yakumo when he felt Mito's presence within the foxmark network split into multiple ones. Thankfully, Yakumo had quickly given him an excuse to leave by claiming they should practice trying to locate each other if separated during the exam. Naturally, Naruto had used the opportunity to teleport away leaving a clone to be found at a later point. He had then created the clones to teleport to each of the "Mito" he felt. But, instead had been greeted by armed men instead. Men that he had made short work of and were currently occupying Ibiki's cells as he worked them over. Although a few had quickly given up that they were working for a priestess named Momo. The head interrogator was confident they were hiding something since even most bandits would put up token resistance rather than freely admit their crimes.

Still, what the men who were claiming to be bandits had revealed thus far, did fit with the theory that Yoshino had quickly come up with that it was Momo and she had targeted Mito believing her to be Kiyomi. She had come to because of how the kidnapper had known of the Foxmark, and how a means to counteract it to confuse them. Having read extensively about Kanji, Yoshino believed that Momo had disappeared so completely because she had been twisted to be so devoted to him, that with his death, her only purpose for living was revenge.

Yet, Yoshino still believed the woman could be reached which had obviously surprised many of those present. To defend her claim, she had pointed out a curious note that she had found in Hinata's report about what she had witnessed when she had looked at the women of Kanji's harem, which was that of all the women that had been there at the time, only Tayuya's chakra had been a different color then black. The Nara had suggested that on some level Momo had been quite aware of Kanji's true nature, but had found it easier to surrender to the fiction that she had created of him.

Kiyomi had agreed, and then suggested that she go alone, since she was the one that Momo wanted. He had quickly said no, and that he should be the one to go alone. But, Yoshino had stated that it would be better if the two of them went together. He hadn't been all that thrilled at the idea, not wanting to put one of his lovers at risk. Even one that was a Bijuu. Not to mention Tsunade, and his other lovers that had managed to gather had all wanted to go.

But, Yoshino had cautioned against the Family going in mass since Momo had to consider it a possibility considering how it had dealt with Kanji. But, it was likely that whatever the Priestess had in store had been meant for Kiyomi to witness.

He had tried to use that as a reason for why Kiyomi shouldn't go, but Yoshino had countered that at this point it was likely that Mito had revealed to Momo that she wasn't the woman she had wanted to capture. The Nara believed doing so would begin to apply pressure that might cause her to make a mistake, especially if her plan began to unravel. Even if Momo hadn't believed Mito, having Kiyomi appear would be proof and might cause Momo to begin questioning herself. In essence Yoshino believed keeping the priestess off balance only further worked to their advantage.

Naruto had relented and when they had felt Mito's presence the two of them had quickly teleported to it. But, the closest they could move had been the entrance of the cave that apparently Momo was using as a base. A moment later they had been cut off from the rest of the Family, but had suspected as much since the woman wouldn't have wanted them to escape.

Watching Kiyomi, Naruto frowned since he could still feel Mito's presence and guessing she would be at the furthest point from them was concerned at just how expansive the place seemed to be. Wondering how a priestess had been able to come across such a location. He began to suspect that Ibiki's suspicions about the men that had been working with Momo was correct. Feeling rather isolated, he began to grow concerned that whoever might be backing her wanted him cutoff from the rest of his Family. Yet, he quickly dismissed it since he could have easily teleported the rest of them there to attack the unknown threat. Still, a part of him wasn't willing to write it off so easily. But, a moment later Kiyomi's hand tapped empty air where the Barrier had been indicating it had pulled back.

His Bijuu lover looked back at him, prompting him to ask, "Should we just teleport to the edge of it again."

Kiyomi considered it, but motioning to a camera replied, "I think our host expects us to put on a show. If Mito is going to apply pressure to her to force a mistake, it would be best to play along."

Aware Kiyomi could telepathically communicate with her siblings or former hosts he asked, "Can you…"

Kiyomi shook her head not wanting to speak of her abilities since she wasn't sure if the cameras could pick up sound or not. But, having tried to speak with Mito directly replied, "I'm afraid I can only sense her mark same as you."

Naruto nodded before heading towards the doorway that would take them deeper into the base. He noticed a thick fog was covering the floor and raised up to his knees. He feared it was meant to cover some traps so said back to Kiyomi, "Be careful where you step."

Kiyomi smiled at him as she said, "Honestly, do you truly believe some paltry traps pose a threat to me? Let the little bitch do her worst. But if she's harmed Mito then I'll gladly make what I did to Kanji seem like a mild case of sunburn."

Stepping into the room, Naruto felt a sense of paranoia as if a shade from the past was watching him. It was accompanied by a sense of guilt that he couldn't quite place, but pushed it aside as he cautioned his Bijuu lover, "Don't forget that she is just a victim in all this as well."

Kiyomi frowned, but countered, "What of it? I haven't forgotten what was done to her, but it doesn't give her free reign to do as she pleases. Or would you prefer her to cut down Mito before you are willing to deal with her as you did Sasuke?"

Naruto felt the same sense of guilt that he had before, but far stronger than he just had moments earlier. He also felt a sense of anger, but quickly calmed himself as he replied, "No, but I tried to reach Sasuke multiple times. Before we start plotting to simply kill this woman. I think it behooves us to give her the same chance to turn away from revenge."

Kiyomi appeared to need to forcibly calm herself as well, but nodded her understanding. Naruto smiled softly at her before focusing on the task at hand as he moved deeper into the fog covered room.

 ******************************

Iruka could tell his presence had caught Mawashi Dokuraku, the current Warden of the Leaf's Maximum Security prison, off guard as he stepped into the man's office. He confirmed as much as he said, "Iruka, I admit that I'm a bit surprised by your appearance today." He adjusted his glasses as he flipped through his date planner before explaining, "In my reply to your request to set up a meeting for discussing your program and the release of prisoner OT-Zero-Zero-Four-Nine, I said the seventeenth of next month would be best."

The Chunin instructor frowned since the letter he had been given had indicated the current time and date. "I'm sorry Warden, but the letter I was given said to come today."

"Damn translators," the man replied giving the impression that it seemed to be a recurring issue, "I wished they'd get their heads screwed on straight."

Iruka frowned from the former interrogator's statement as he asked, "Have you reported the issue?"

Mawashi nodded as he said, "I have to the department head. No reason to get the higher ups involved just yet, especially as it may be related to some lingering issues from Furofuki's assault on the village. It mostly been harmless so far, just a few dates or supply quantities that have been off. Truthfully, it happens all the time and is usually just human error. Although the frequency has been rather high as of late."

Before Iruka could respond the warden's intercom went off as a man reported, "Sir, this is the bridge tower."

"Excuse me," Mawashi said before switching on the box to say, "Go ahead."

"Sir, we have a pair of guards from the Hozuki Castle Prison at the other end," the shinobi on duty replied. "They claim to have a H.V.P. and have been ordered to transfer him here. But, I don't have anything on the schedule."

Mawashi cursed as he sent Iruka a look that stated, "See what I mean." But, switching the box on he said, "Control, do they have their orders with them?"

"Yes sir," the man replied quickly, "I already sent the hawk over. The papers look legit, but they don't list the prisoner. They claim he is a gift from the Hidden Grass Leader for his village's admittance into the Alliance."

Mawashi frowned at the irregularity of it, and mumbled to himself, "Gifts from Grass always come with a hidden cost." Switching the intercom back on he said, "Control, I'm coming up. Tell them they better be willing to reveal who this prisoner is to me, or else I hope they kept the receipt."

"Understood sir," the shinobi replied.

Standing, Mawashi focused on Iruka as he said, "You know your way to her cell right. Speak to the head guard on duty in her wing and he'll take you to an interview room."

Iruka nodded as he shook the man's hand before following him out and began heading deeper into the prison.

 ***************************** **

Sakura was tossed rather unceremoniously to the ground and couldn't catch herself due to her hands being tied behind her back. The last several hours were a blur as she was still fighting the effects of the gas that she and the medical team she had been leading had been hit with. She had just diagnosed that the disease that she had been sent to the Land of Frost to combat had been genetically engineered. But, more troubling was that it appeared the reason it was so virulent wasn't because of a natural resistance, but because someone was still tinkering with it to combat the doctors' efforts. This led her to believe the culprit was part of the staff at the hospital that had been the headquarters for the efforts to stop the pandemic.

However, before she could send a report one of the doctors she had been working with had come running into her makeshift office. The petite blonde haired woman's youthful appearance had surprised Sakura when they had first been introduced, particularly due to the reports she had read would have led her to believe the woman was much older. At times, she had kind of given Sakura the impression that she was a bit like Koharu, a much older woman walking around in a younger woman's skin.

The doctor, who had introduced herself as Arisu Fushiginokuni, had sounded panicked as she reported that one of the patients appeared to be developing new symptoms. Sakura had followed the woman to the patient's room where she found the rest of her squad already working on the man as boils began to appear on his skin. Sakura began to approach feeling concerned, as they seemed to grow to the point of bursting. Fearing that the unseen hand behind the disease was in fact developing a biological weapon she shouted for doctors to get back. She told them to get out of the room, only to turn to follow her direction and find the room had already been sealed. The boils covering the man's skin burst causing a sickly green poison to fill the room.

Sakura held her breath as she reached the door and wasn't surprised to find it locked. She began to feel drained making her realize the poison was liking being absorbed through her skin. For a moment, she was glad that Arisu appeared to have reacted so quickly since although she could have easily smashed the door down, Sakura didn't to prevent the disease from spreading. But, that all ended as she saw the diminutive woman stand on her tiptoes to peer into the window. The concerned doctor that she had appeared to be before was gone and in her place was a woman obviously enjoying the results of her handiwork.

Holding a small recorder to her mouth she said, "Experiment was a success with the fumes released from patient's blood upon its contacting the air rendering those closet unconscious in moments. Most likely a result of breathing it in." Focusing on Sakura the small blonde woman said, "Particularly as transference through skin seems less reliable, although such a result might also be due to the subject in question."

Sakura began to feel sluggish, and recognized that it was only a matter of time before she was rendered unconscious as well. Hoping to put the woman in the same boat as her, she punched the door off of its hinges nearly crushing the blonde as it smashed into the opposite wall. Due to the lockdown being breached, shutters slammed down closing the hall off from the rest of the building.

The Pink haired medic closed with the woman and picking her up said, "Time for a test of your own medicine doctor."

She was about to toss her into the room closest to the now dead patient who was still venting the fumes. But due to her focusing so hard on the doctor while fighting to stay conscious, she didn't realize they weren't alone until a kick caught her by surprise. The man that delivered it landed where she had been standing as the doctor she had been holding landed unceremoniously on her butt. Sakura worked herself up to her knees and frowned as she recognized Sora due to what had happened in Vegetable Country. But what truly disturbed her was the tall orange haired man standing behind him. Recognizing him from his Bingo book entry of known accomplices of Sasuke's. She focused on the violet haired monk saying, "Sora, I see you still have a penchant for striking foes from behind."

The monk hardly seemed offended as he replied, "It worked so well with that teammate of yours I figured why not do it again."

The medic frowned as she noticed her condition worsening, but the three people opposite of her seemed unaffected. The blonde woman seemed to pick up on her thoughts as she said, "Do you really think that I would be so careless as to leave me or my associates vulnerable to the gas?" Addressing the two men, she said, "Now if you two would be so kind as to grab her, I can finally get out of this backwater hick town and to a proper lab."

Sora smirked as he moved to finish the crouched Konoha-nin off with a kick to the head. But she caught it with one hand surprising him, and then delivered a devastating punch to his stomach that caused him to cough up blood as he flew back at his associates. Juugo easily caught the man, and then retaliated as he pointed at Sakura and his arm morphed into a large claw. His arm elongated, but rather then stretching like rubber, just seemed to grow as it remained a consistent size and shape. But it did so at an incredible pace as it hit her in the chest with enough force to lift her into the air and smashed her into one of the metal shutters hard enough to dent it. Juugo's arm retracted causing her to fall to the floor and Juugo set Sora down as he moved to collect the kunoichi.

Sora though instead of thanking the man said to his back as he tried to push by, "Get out of my way you oaf. I'm going to kill the fucking bitch."

Juugo felt his urge to kill the man and basically everyone in the hotel begin to grow but clamping down on it said, "You know our orders. Sasuke wants her alive."

Sora didn't seem phased as he said, "Fuck what he wants. This is just some mind fuck ploy for him. It's not like the bitch is going to be able to accomplish the task before her fucking teammate gets done with the priestess."

"Nevertheless," the blonde woman said, "You best remember your place. You might feel you can disrespect Sasuke right now. But, soon enough he'll be back on his feet because of me."

Sora turned towards the woman before saying, "Yeah, and what of it, Dorothea. He's showing that he fears that piece of shit jinchuriki's jutsu with this little operation."

"Are you not a jinchuriki as well?" Juugo asked having placed the unconscious woman over his shoulder.

"I'm a Neo-jinchuriki," Sora answered angrily. "Don't link me in with those pieces of shit."

"More like a Pseudo," Dorothea countered with a smirk, "Although it does seem that despite having a counterfeit bijuu, that you are on par with the true jinchuriki." She could tell her remark annoyed the monk, as he tensed as if to attack. But, rather than being concerned simply said, "Instead of posturing, why don't you make yourself useful and kill the rest of her squad. They're all unconscious so it should be easy for you mister Neo-Jinchuriki."

Sora frowned, but simply stepped into the room to quickly kill the unconscious doctors and shinobi. He heard the metal shutter being smashed off its hinges and the sound of combat as the security personnel of the hospital ineffectively tried to stop the abduction taking place. He cursed his greed as he would like nothing more than to kill the little blond haired leech, but Kabuto was paying him rather well to keep tabs on Sasuke. Although considering the man's current state, he couldn't really understand why.

 ******************************

Sakura picked herself up as her recollection of what happened to lead her to her current situation came to an end. A part of her didn't think it a coincidence that so soon after Naruto's presence had disappeared, she would end up being attacked. Although, she was not quite sure what had happened to Mito, he had given his lovers the sense that his presence disappearing would be expected. But, she began to panic as she tried to take stock if they were aware of hers as she couldn't feel the rest of the Family. Aware that although her chakra was cut off, Mito's improvements on the Foxmark should have still let her feel the other women in Naruto's life. She imagined that a barrier similar to the one that had deprived her and the others of Naruto's presence was also being used on their location. Although, it wasn't definitive proof, she did come to believe that the kidnapping of Mito and her own were linked.

Yet, before she could begin questioning those that had taken her. A voice that took her back to her genin days said, "Hello Sakura."

Her eyes grew wide as she looked towards the voice and to her shock she found herself kneeling before Sasuke. He was wearing the same open chest white shirt that she remembered from her encounter with him when they had tried to apprehend Sasori's spy. He was sitting in a throne that although ornate seemed more like a prop from a play. He smirked at her wide eye stare as he said, "Welcome to the Raven's Nest."

Sakura managed to get to her feet and took a step forward but was stopped as Juugo clamped a strong hand on her shoulder. Sasuke focused on them before saying, "It's fine. I have nothing to fear from my old teammate."

"Like hell you don't." Sakura said angrily as she took several steps towards him, "After everything you've done to Nar…"

Sasuke moved almost quicker than she could follow before she received a kick to the stomach that knocked her back to the grown. The Uchiha held the leg that he had used to strike her in the air for a moment, before slowly lowering it as he said, "Don't misunderstand. It's not that I believe the one-sided bond you felt for me from those Team Seven days is going to stay your hand. I only meant that I never had anything to fear from a weakling like you." Focusing on the three that had brought his teammate before him, he commanded, "You three are to return to our new home. My old teammate and I have something to discuss."

Working herself back to her knees Sakura said, "I don't have anything to discuss with you. Unless it is the terms of your surrender."

Sasuke seemed amused as he moved to retake his seat in the throne, before replying, "If only you showed this level of backbone back when we were genin. I might have taken you up on your offer of joining me."

Sakura felt a sense of disgust at herself for having once offered to toss away her family and friends for the man whose kindest words to her had been, a rejection of said offer. But, she suspected it had been because he didn't imagine that she would serve a use in his quest for revenge as he did for Karin. Guessing he went through all the trouble to arrange their reunion because he now believed he had a use for her she said, "Whatever it is you want from me, you can forget it."

Sasuke frowned as he waved to some men standing guard near the entrance. One of them disappeared only for two different men to enter holding a body bag between them. They set it down before Sakura and then unzipped it. The pink haired kunoichi didn't immediately recognize the silver haired man whose face was revealed, although she had a sense of familiarity. Sasuke quickly clued her in as to why when he explained, "The man you are looking at was a former member of Akatsuki named Hidan. He had the misfortune of being the first victim of Naruto's Rasenshuriken." She noticed a slight quiver of rage enter the Uchiha's voice as he added, "He wasn't the last." He quickly seemed to get over it to state, "According to what I learned this man was supposed to be immortal, able to shrug off even the most debilitating blows."

"What of it," Sakura said hardly caring for the history lesson.

"I want you to find a way to undo the damage that jutsu did to his chakra network," Sasuke explained.

Sakura frowned since having expected the Uchiha to be showing signs of having been hit with the jutsu said, "Why not just repeat whatever fixed you up?"

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed as he said, "Don't make me repeat myself Sakura."

Sakura glared at her former teammate as she said, "I'm not going to help you."

Sasuke held her gaze before he almost seemed to smile as he said, "I'm actually impressed. I almost believed you'd quickly revert to your pathetic fawning self as soon as you laid eyes on me. It appears you've genuinely grown, which is unfortunate." Switching tracks Sasuke stood and began to approach her while adding, "This sure feels nostalgic. It kind of takes me back to the day our team first formed. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Sakura frowned wondering what Sasuke was driving towards since she knew she had been speaking to Naruto about her feelings. But, her attention was diverted to the door behind her as it opened and she heard her father saying, "Look, I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding, if we can just sit down and discuss it, I'm sur… Sakura."

"Dad," the pink haired kunoichi said shocked as her father was being escorted into the room.

But then before she could turn away to tell the Uchiha to let her father go, she heard Sasuke say, "I'm sure that you must recall the part where you said how lucky Naruto was not to have any parents." Her eyes grew wide as suddenly a chidori spear shot past her head, and buried itself into her father's chest.

Her father looked down at his chest for a moment, and looking up focused on her before giving her a small smile. Sasuke retracted the jutsu causing her father to fall to his knees before collapsing. "NO!" Sakura screamed as she quickly ran to him, and knelt by his side.

He reached up to cup her face and recognizing that he was dying said, "I'm so proud of you."

"Hang in there," Sakura pleaded. Turning to Sasuke who watched on dispassionately she begged as tears began to blur her vision, "Please, I can still save him. I'll do what you want…just please."

"Sakura," her father said sternly, "Don't you give into... him… I still have my pride as a shinobi after all… because I still have…you. Tell your mother… I…love…"

"Daddy," Sakura said as his hand fell to the floor and she set her head down on his chest after it stopped moving. She felt Sasuke coming up behind her as she knelt over her father while sobbing. Sounding completely bored with the suffering he had unleashed, he asked, "So tell me. Are you feeling just as lucky?"

Something snapped in Sakura as she quickly spun towards Sasuke and although her hands were bound behind her back, she was aiming to sink her teeth into his jugular like an Inuzuka. Yet, the two men that had escorted her father into the room stopped her. The Uchiha seemed amused as she said, "I'm going to kill you. I swear, I'm going to…"

"Should I mark that down as a not so much," Sasuke asked obviously dismissing the threat. Shrugging he said, "Well, no matter. You really should be able to understand where both Naruto and I are coming from since you still have your mother." Turning his back on her, he explained, "Now, unless you want your mother to join your father in the afterlife, I suggest you do as I say. I assure you Sakura, if you don't, your mother isn't going to turn up alive later as was the case with my own and his. I have a team watching your home and well, I'm sure you can picture what will happen if I tell them to pay her a visit."

Sakura felt the fight leave her as a numbness just settled in over her. She wilted visibly as she replied, "I'll do as you ask."

"That was never in doubt," Sasuke said turning away from her. Addressing the two shinobi holding her, he added, "Take her to the lab."

The men grabbed her to take her away, but she pulled away to quickly move back to her father. She dropped down to her knees and pressed her face against his to feel his warmth before it faded completely. The guards quickly managed to force her to stand and pulled her away.

 ***************************** *

Sasuke watched dispassionately as Sakura was escorted from the room. He turned away as several more men entered to remove the bodies, with the two carrying Hidan's taking it to the same lab Sakura was being led to. He returned to the throne and waited for the men to leave before closing his eyes. In the darkness, he felt as if he occupied two places at once and as he said, "What is the status of the operation?" It sounded like two people had spoken at the same time, although one of the voices sounded frail and weak. He felt his anger spike at that as it reminded him that his power had nearly been taken from him and almost wished he had dragged out the death of Sakura's father since it would only increase the pain Naruto felt in time.

The answer came to him sounding like a whisper in the ear, but also like it had come from a great distance. It made him smile as it had told him, "The Third phase has begun."

 ******************************

Iruka raced up a flight of stairs to the prison's control room as fast as he could. He entered it and wasn't surprised to find it a hotbed of chaos considering the explosion that had shaken the building. He had just finished meeting with Yamame, the former Sound-nin he had hoped would be the first prisoner to be released as a result of his program, when large explosion had gone off. He had turned Yamame over to the guard of her wing, promising her that everything would be alright before quickly racing off to find out what had happened.

He spotted Mawashi standing at the center of the room giving orders to his subordinates. He recognized him speaking to a Chunin that he had taught by the name of Daichi. The young man had been in the same class as Konohamaru. It filled him with a sense of pride seeing the young man acting in a calm and collected manner as the warden shouted commands to him and several other Chunin. He finished, causing his men to break off to fulfill them. Seeing an opening Iruka approached to ask, "What happened?"

"I'm still not sure?" Mawashi replied quickly, "But, it looks like we've been had. That prisoner that was supposedly being transferred turned out to be Udon."

Iruka felt a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach and noticing where the warden was looking saw his former student on a monitor. He guessed the video was showing what had happened when the Warden had arrived in the control room after they parted as one of the two guards escorting the prisoner suddenly pulled the hood of the cloak back. Sure, enough the young man turned out to be the young root operative. Iruka though turned his attention to the two guards with him, the first was a tall man whose lower face was being covered by a mask. Although wearing what Iruka guessed was a standard uniform for the infamous Blood Prison, the Chunin could tell the man had added a few flourishes to it. The other guard was a blonde woman whose expression was blank, although not in a bored way. But almost as if there was nothing really going on behind her teal eyes.

Iruka quickly believed he understood some of what happened as he turned his gaze away from the monitor to say, "Are they accomplices of his?"

"That appears to be the case," Mawashi replied as he pressed a button causing the images on the monitor to shift and show Udon being led into an isolation cell in at the entrance of the prison. The two guards were sitting outside it while some Chunin were looking over the paperwork, suddenly the screen grew static obscuring the picture. Iruka believed that was when the explosion had gone off, and by the time it recovered the Leaf Chunin were down. The tall guard had tossed away his shirt jacket and shirt revealing a dragon tattoo covering his chest. He also had donned a three prong claw on his right hand and now wore what appeared to be a Kirigakure Hunter mask. The woman had also removed the uniform that she wore to reveal she wore a bluish-green leotard that exposed her legs. She dug around in the pockets of one of the two guards and tossed the keys she found to the tall man who promptly freed Udon.

Noticing the front door appeared to have been blown into the room he suspected that there must have been a third party involved who planted the explosive. With that thought in mind Iruka said, "They must have an accomplice inside the prison. Likely a Root member, who slipped through the purge."

"Agreed," Mawashi replied quickly, "He also arranged for the cells to be opened on the first floor and the prisoners there are rioting. I've locked down the Prison and raised the drawbridge, so they are contained. But we need to maintain control until reinforcements can arrive from Konoha."

Iruka frowned though as he said, "It may not be that simple."

"Please explain," the warden replied as he noticed a light on flip on the radio transmitter indicating someone was contacting the control room. "Excuse me," he quickly stated before flipping it on, "This is the control room, report."

"Warden," a pained voice called out that Iruka recognized as Daichi's replied, "I was leading my Squad to secure the Maximum Security wing when my squad was attacked."

"Impossible," Mawashi said his gaze drifting to several monitors showing the riot in progress. Although none of the screens showed Udon or his partners, it was clear the riot seemed to be contained currently. "It shouldn't be possible for them to have reached the Maximum Security lift from their location."

"Ye…yes sir," Daichi answered, "We were attacked by Nobori. He got my key for the lift."

"Shit," the Warden cursed before asking, "What is the status of your squad?"

"I…I think that I'm all that's left. I'm going to give pursuit. Can you spare any reinforcements?"

"Sir," a kunoichi listening to all the status reports called out attracting their attention, "The situation on the first floor is collapsing. It appears that someone knows the release command for the chakra seals. The prisoners have full access to their chakra."

"Fuck," Mawashi cursed before ordering, "Withdraw all personnel but those stationed in the MS wing to the top floor of the Prison. We need to hold the security wing until help can be sent. We cannot let them lower the drawbridge."

Iruka frowned at the command stating, "If you do that then they'll most likely release the other prisoners to increase their numbers. What's to stop them from just destroying the bridge mechanisms to lower it manually?"

"When it was designed, such a scenario was already conceived so the bridge needs to be lowered in a controlled manner. Even if they destroy the lowering mechanism and managed push it so that gravity causes it to fall. If it hits the connecting portion too hard it would cause it to collapse. We also have a self-destruct mechanism that causes the same thing to happen. I doubt most of the prisoners are a part of the plan and so our best bet is to withdraw to defend this location"

Iruka nodded in understanding, but said, "I see, but Udon must be here for the Root members that I'm guessing are being held in the Maximum Security Wing below the prison. I'm not sure how long we'll hold out if they get free."

"Which is why I'll be leading reinforcements to help keep it secure," Mawashi replied. Realizing he hadn't replied to Daichi, he switched the mike back on. "Daichi, pull back to the command floor." He didn't receive a reply so cursed as he began heading to the exit.

Iruka fell into step asking, "I would like to go with you."

Mawashi studied him for a moment, before saying, "Fine, but our primary goal is to prevent the prisoners in the Maximum Security section from getting loose. This isn't the time to be trying to reach lost students."

"You're wrong about that," Iruka said and knew the warden was about to tell him to stay behind. But, he followed it up by adding, "Yet, I know that it can't take precedence over stopping him. However, there is no reason I can't do both."

The warden smirked as he said, "An idealist to the end, huh?"

Iruka nodded before replying, "A teacher's calling is to always try to reach those lost students. They are the ones who need us the most after all."

Mawashi sighed before replying, "Fine, let's go. But, try not to get me killed. From what I've seen of the Root prisoners here, they would say you're the one that needs to be reached."

Iruka nodded before following after the Warden, and feared the man was right. But, most people would have said the same thing about Naruto, so felt to believe it himself would be doing his former student a disservice.

 ******************************

"This is rather anti-climactic," Naruto said to his Bijuu lover, but didn't receive a response.

Mainly as Kiyomi felt a sense of dread and guilt which made her think of when she had been fighting with Naruto over the fate of Tifa and the other Taki-nin. She wasn't sure why, but as they walked through the empty base, the feeling only seemed to grow stronger. Thinking on it, she recalled the feeling was based in the fear that at some point he would simply tire of her willfulness and abandon her. Or, more accurately begin to see her as a monster, particularly due to her being responsible for taking his parents from him. Still, she had been too prideful to admit as much especially since she had felt that she was acting in his best interest.

The Bijuu wondered why she was thinking about such matters now, but attributed it to the slight rebuke Naruto had made in her feelings towards Momo. After all, she was truly living in a glass house when it came to hurling stones at the priestess's actions. Her initial response to pay the Priestess back, made the red-head wonder if she had changed or if she was even capable of it. After all, it was easy for her to act all high and mighty simply because one of the people she had wronged had forgiven her. She began to feel worse about herself for her reply to him. Particularly since she knew Naruto hadn't reached the point where he had been willing to fight Sasuke to the death easily.

Hoping she hadn't hurt him she said, "Naruto, I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

A part of her imagined her lover would be confused since he normally didn't hold grudges. Not to mention how if he had been offended by her, he would have stated as much at the time. Yet, instead as his gaze settled on her it held none of the warmth that she had grown accustomed to as he said, "Don't worry about it. You are a monster after all."

"W…what," Kiyomi replied in surprise, "You don't mean that."

"Don't I," Naruto said taking a step forward which caused her to step back. "You killed my father and mother. Not to mention have been the single greatest source of pain in my life. Did you truly think I've just let all the slide? You've been useful to me, nothing more."

Each word felt like a knife to Kiyomi's heart, and almost seemed to be the proof of the guilt that had been growing within her had been justified. Naruto took another step towards her, and she mirrored it as she retreated from him. His words became harsher as he said, "Do you truly believe that I could come to love a creature like you? A creature so wrapped up in its own pain that humanity felt it was akin to a natural disaster. But you aren't even deserving of that title as such disasters aren't bitter, menace filled demons who were just in a bad mood."

Kiyomi's back ended up pressed against the wall as she said on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry. I know what I've done in the past is wrong, but I've changed." Yet, Naruto continued to close with her and noticing he was brandishing his blades she feared he was about to attack her so waved her hand before her causing a wall of flame to spring up between them. In her haste and fear, it proved more powerful then she anticipated forcing him to leap back lest he be caught up in it. As such, she immediately tried to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Naruto just gave her a cold stare as he said, "What else should I have expected from a demon?"

 ******************************

"This is rather anti-climactic," Naruto said having expected to need to fight through legions of villains to reach Mito.

Naruto was confused by Kiyomi's lack of response, and began to wonder if he had been a bit too hard on her for what she had said in regards to Momo. He knew at times his lover appeared to take criticism about how she had been in the past to heart. Especially since at times she did sometimes seem to revert to who she had been when it came to threats to him. He attributed it not just to her feelings for him, but because to her, he represented the many victims there had been of her rampages, and so long as he forgave her then she was in essence forgiven.

He didn't feel the same way as he believed it was truly a matter not so much of outside forces forgiving a person, but that it truly came from within. After all, even if he forgave her that didn't mean there weren't people that she may have wronged who didn't. Tifa, for example, still had a relatively negative view of her. His mother did as well, although that did seem to begin fading as a result of their recent sharing him. Still, Naruto did wish she would have made a more concerted effort to apologize to some of the other people that she had wronged, and not just him. He hadn't mentioned it primarily due to his fearing that then it would be his placing the thought in her head, rather than truly originating from within.

He shook his head to focus on the task at hand, especially as he continued to feel as if a ghost from the past was hovering around him. He attributed his feeling that way due to a sense of guilt about what Kiyomi had said to him in regards to Sasuke. Although, she hadn't accused him of it, a part of him felt that the reason he had been able to cut the Uchiha out of his life was because of his harem. Granted Sasuke had made his decision to cut his bond to him rather clear, not to mention had willful taken the life of several Kumo-nin in his attempt to kidnap the jinchuriki of the Eight Tails. But a part of Naruto felt that if not for his forming true bonds with the women now bound to him, then he might have been more willing to ignore those actions in order to preserve his own with Sasuke.

After all, Naruto recognized that he was in essence a rather selfish person. For proof of that he had to look no further than his old dream of being Hokage. After all, his entire reason for desiring the position wasn't to make the life of other better, but to bask in their admiration of him. In many ways, Naruto felt that was perhaps why he had chased after Sasuke so much as he had acknowledged him as someone whose admiration he had desired.

But, Naruto truly was coming to believe that almost all people were more or less motivated by personal desire. It was just that some desires tended to be more acceptable to outside viewers. For example, Naruto felt his father truly was a great Hokage, but that was simply because he had desired to be so, even more than he wished to be a family man. Naruto felt that much like his own original desires for the position were based in a wish for acknowledgement. His father's actions when Kiyomi had been freed had been based in his desire to be adored by the village, and as such, no sacrifice was too great to achieve it. Even going so far as sacrificing his wife by allowing her death, and burdening his son with becoming a jinchuriki. He might have truly felt doing so would be for the greater good of the world as a whole, but Naruto felt his actions had been rooted in securing his legacy.

He guessed he felt this way because in truth, both his mother and him had been members of the village as well, and he felt that they had deserved to have been protected by the Hokage that day as much as everyone else. He also felt Gaara was in essence falling into the same trap, since it was easy to claim acting for the village negated some of the horribleness of what he admitted to being capable of doing to Sari. But, he felt at the end of the day their actions were as motivated by self-interest as his had been. It was just that since their actions would or had benefited their villages, the people that benefited from them were willing to give them a pass through their admiration. Which had been the goal they were seeking.

Yet, after his final fight with Sasuke, the Uchiha's acknowledgement was something that Naruto felt was no longer worth achieving at any cost, including ignoring the misery he was spreading, and while watching him cut down Mikoto had been the catalyst to this understanding. In truth, it had begun to fade almost as soon as he had first opened the scroll that Kanji gave him. After all, with the temptation of developing something with Ino before him, he had been willing to forget about what had driven him to train for those three years.

As such, Naruto did feel a sense of guilt for in essence abandoning Sasuke to his darkness. Which even though he believed it was rather arrogant of him to think that he could force Sasuke to change. A part of him felt that if not for his lovers, he would have continued to pursue that goal if only to force Sasuke to acknowledge him, and if he had succeeded in browbeating him into submission. He would then have quickly lost interest. Naruto's guilt tended to make him fear that after claiming his goal had been to bring Sasuke back. That once he had achieved his goal it wouldn't have mattered if the Uchiha simply wandered alone once more, so long as he felt that he had achieved his desired acknowledgement that the bond they had was important to the Uchiha.

Granted, Naruto now recognized that a bond required both people to value it, and he had essentially received his answer from Sasuke during their clash at the Valley of the End. Particularly since Sasuke had shown that only his goals had mattered. Naruto felt that was also how Gaara was behaving in regards to his relationship with Sari, since while the bond they shared might have meaning under normal circumstance. Much as his bond had with Sasuke. It quickly took a back seat once it conflicted with Gaara's goals to be recognized as a great Kage. Much, as Sasuke had decided his friendship didn't matter as much as his desire for revenge on Itachi.

Naruto had believed that abandoning Sasuke would be unforgiveable for someone claiming to desire bonds with people. But, he now recognized his unwillingness had been because he had only a handful of them, and he had been rather greedy in not letting one go even as the person it had been with had made it quite clear that his own ambitions were more important. But, having developed truly meaningful bonds it had become easier. Yet, still there was a nugget of guilt that perhaps he had been too hasty to move on.

Naruto felt that guilt manifest as he thought he heard Kiyomi say something, but asking her to repeat it he had looked at her only to find Sasuke standing before him. The Uchiha appeared much as he had during their last clash prompting him to ask while taking a threatening step towards him, "W…what? Where did you come from? Where's Kiyomi?"

The room seemed darker than it had before, and Sasuke took a step back into the darkness as he said, "Don't worry about her? She's easily replaceable. Just like me, right?"

"Cut the bullshit," Naruto replied angrily, "and tell me what you've done with her."

"Why don't you make me loser?" Sasuke replied retreating away from him. He backed up against the wall, and seeing an opportunity Naruto leapt forward to grab him. Yet waving his hand, Sasuke caused a wall of fire to appear between them.

The Uchiha smirked as he said, "Don't pretend you value her. We both know you only care about those who look up to you. It didn't take much to make you abandon me after all."

"Don't try to play being a victim with me dammit," Naruto said angrily. "You can't claim I abandoned you, when you're the one that needed to cut those ties to pursue your own ambitions."

Sasuke chuckled before countering, "Isn't that the kettle calling the pot black. I mean, how long will it be before you cut ties with Gaara if he doesn't get with the program and kiss your ass like everyone else?" Naruto roared angrily before leaping towards the Uchiha through the flames, but he quickly dodged away while laughing mockingly.

 ******************************

Mito watched Naruto attack Kiyomi, who quickly slipped away as she said, "Please Naruto stop. Y…You said you loved me?"

Her fellow Uzumaki however made it clear he was replying to an entirely differed conversation as he said, "Damn it, you bastard! You can't have it both ways!"

Mito's gaze shifted to Momo who appeared both thrilled with what was happening on the screen, and slightly disappointed. Figuring the best way to get her to open up on what was happening was to focus on what she was displeased with she asked, "Everything not going according to your plan?"

Momo looked over her shoulder before turning back to the screen as she replied, "I'm slightly disappointed he didn't bring all his lovers. I wanted them to butcher each other, before turning her loose to finish them off."

Mito directed her gaze to the screen as Kiyomi backpedaled away and again threw up another wall of flames. Not quite sure how the genjutsu they were under worked, it was apparent she was aware that she was being attacked by Naruto on some level. But, it was apparent he didn't know he was attacking his former Bijuu. The female Uzumaki frowned as she tried to figure out what was affecting the two. She began to rule out that it was actually a genjutsu since she hadn't seen the Priestess actually cast one. She knew there were ways to cast a genjutsu from a distance, but the area effect ones still required some sort of trigger, which could have given Kiyomi or Naruto a chance to defend against it.

Having not seen anything of the sort, her eyes grew wide as she recognized what was causing them to hallucinate. "That isn't just any fog," Mito said in understanding, "It's miasma from a demon."

Momo looked back at her in surprise, before a large grin appeared as she said, "I'm impressed. You're not just another pretty face." Turning back to the screen, she watched as Kiyomi threw up her foxcloak to avoid being cut in half by Naruto's blades. She then used a tail to slap him away before trying to flee. Momo grew annoyed as she shouted, "Don't run you stupid bitch. You're supposed to kill him."

Mito watched Naruto give chase, and began pouring her desire for her lover to calm into the fox mark. She noticed him begin to slow, and she imagined that his feeling her presence was reminding him why was there in the first place. Hoping to distract Momo, she said, "I've heard Monks and Priestess have used Demon Miasma for ceremonies that force them to confront their fears and guilt. I'm guessing we're seeing that at play, but without the safeguards. It couldn't have been easy to collect that much though. Even extremely powerful demons only give off handfuls at a time, and that is mainly from their contact with the demon plane."

"True enough," Momo replied turning from the screens as Mito had hoped. "Yet, there is one place where the barrier between the Demon Plane and our world is razor thin."

It took Mito only a moment to realize what the woman was referring to as she said, "The Festering Wound."

Momo obviously was surprised by her knowledge. "Hm, you're more than just a pretty face, aren't you? The knowledge of that place is a closely guarded secret within the religious cast."

Mito understood why, since it was the place where the Demon Moryo had first entered into the world from the Demon Realm. His doing so had been so violent that it had left a tear in the Land of Demons from which Miasma continuously leaked giving the area a twisted and desolate appearance. Although, he had done so nearly a millennium before she had been born the wound tear had never fully closed. One of the reasons it was believed it hadn't healed was because it was the through it that Moryo kept returning to the human realm after each defeat by the Priestesses that were Shion's ancestors. It was also why Shion's mother, the Priestess Miroku, had defeated him in the manner that she had. She had sought to end the cycle by separating his spirit from his physical form, thus allowing the tear time to heal.

The only reason Mito knew of it was because in her youth her father and she had been contacted by the Priestess of the time, in order to see if the Uzumaki could close it via their sealing techniques. Nothing ever became of it though as there were some monks that didn't want the tear closed as they used the Miasma for their rituals. Plus, there has been some fear that if the tear was closed, it would prompt Moryo to open a new one in another location.

Particularly since it was believed that it had required an incredible amount of time and effort to open the one. The monks that had argued against its closure had made use of the fact that he continuously appeared through it despite his having been repelled time and time again. Mito admitted they did have a point, especially since he had been defeated without escaping the Festering Wound numerous times because of the wards, barriers, and religious sects stationed there. He had only managed to break free the last time when he had confronted Priestess Miroku because he had created his stone army which he had sent through first.

Imagining that with his last defeat, most of those defense had been put back in place Mito said, "I doubt they let just anyone walk up to take some though."

Momo smirked as she replied, "You'd be correct. But, there's uses for it besides just for religious ceremonies so a pretty extensive black market exists. With a few stimulants mixed in it actually makes for a rather powerful high from what I hear."

The Uzumaki couldn't say she was surprised there was a narcotics application for it having suspected a few of the religious orders used the miasma for multitude of purposes to fill their coffers. At least that was why she felt they were so unwilling to go without. But, she let the matter drop as Momo began to turn away. Hoping to keep her distracted, she asked, "What would killing her accomplish?"

"Nothing," Momo replied not swallowing the bait as she didn't want to miss the moment. "In fact I hope she is the one doing the killing. But, that's out of my control now. However… what?" The Priestess frowned as she noticed that Naruto was making a beeline straight for them. She searched the screens for Kiyomi and found her in another room seemingly attacking phantoms. She couldn't understand why Naruto didn't seem affected until it suddenly dawned on her. "You," she said turning towards Mito, "You're helping him somehow." She pulled her blade, and said almost sorrowfully, "It looks like you'll not be surviving this after all."

The Priestess charged, but Mito was prepared especially as the way Momo was carrying it the blade was facing up. So when she was in range, she kicked up knocking the sword up into the ceiling. Momo was caught by surprise at her sudden disarming allowing Mito to lash out with her left leg to kick her in the side of the head. The priestess went spinning away, so Mito then pulled her body up so that she could grip the handle of the sword between her feet. She managed to pull it free and sent it flying into the ground. Now with a foothold, she released her seal causing a surge of chakra to flow through her, which she channeled much the same way her granddaughter did as she leapt up off the sword and kicked the chain where it was anchored into the ceiling shattering it. Then as she landed she smashed the iron gauntlets covering her hands on the floor causing them to shatter. She felt the chakra suppressant seal being to drain what had been released, but using the last bit of her energy quickly devised a counter seal which released it. She sighed pleasantly as her chakra flowed normally again, and was somewhat surprised Momo had moved to attack her.

Focusing on the Priestess she found out why as instead of attacking, she had moved to the seal array that controlled the barriers. The Priestess finished applying her changes, which caused her right hand to begin glowing. She pressed it towards her chest, and then the seal array began pulsing. Mito had a decent idea of what she had done, but Momo explained her actions as she said, "I've modified the barrier so that it will block every path but the one between those two, and the only way to bring down the barriers is to kill me. If you hurry maybe, you'll be able to save them before they reach other. Of course, if you enter into the miasma you'll probably begin hallucinating as well."

Mito wasn't so sure, but she didn't want to take the woman's life either. She took her eyes off her to look at the monitors and saw that Naruto had run right into a barrier. She smiled as he rubbed his face, before standing. She could feel that Kiyomi was panicking and could tell he was as well. But, his concern for her was also quite palpable. As such, she let him know that she had the situation under control via her foxmark. She noticed him sag in relief for a moment before quickly turning away to find Kiyomi.

Momo believing her attention was diverted whispered an incantation, "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and tear out your own throat!" From between her hands a small ball of energy formed which shot out as a tendril that remained connected via her middle and index finger. The tendril traveled towards Mito who ducked out of the way at the last moment. She then ran beneath it towards the Priestess, who moved her fingers to redirect her jutsu. But as it lowered to try and capture her, Mito rolled towards the side and then leap up to the wall which she began running along. Momo again tried to correct, but Mito leapt over it as it hit the wall instead, she landed before the dark-haired woman. She then delivered a palm strike to her chest. The blow lifted Momo off her feet, and smashed her into the wall behind her. The Priestess bounced off, but before hitting the ground Mito grabbed her and tossed her across the room.

Momo groaned as she struggled to get to her feet. She used the desk the monitors rested upon to help her up to her feet, and seeing Naruto approaching Kiyomi sent a smile towards Mito stating, "It looks like you're too late."

 ******************************

Yamame wondered if fate was conspiring against her, or if her life was just a byproduct of her bad choices. Naturally, it was easier to believe in the first rather than accept responsibility for her actions. But, she felt she was particularly justified considering what started her off on her path had simply been her desire not to butcher her classmates in order to become a genin of Kirigakure. Of course, she tended to leave out how she had feared that it would be her that ended up being butchered since she had been a lower to middle of the pack student. She had always exceled grade wise, but that didn't really matter much when the final was a do or die battle to the death. As such, when Kajika had decided he was going to defect to Sound, well it had sounded like a good idea at the time.

But, that had just led to her running across Team Seven and ultimately in jail. At times, she almost wished she had had just participated in the exam. Particularly, since she had learned from a few of her fellow prisoners that the death matches had ended with Zabuza, although they told students different to test their mettle.

She guessed that face was also why she hadn't been recruited to participate in the Danzou's rebellion which had involved prisoners. After it had failed, she had almost been glad she had been considered too pathetic to approach since she would have likely jumped at the chance. When, it had failed, she felt that she had dodged a kunai particularly since it had allowed her to join Iruka's remedial classes. She really hadn't had an agenda when she first had started, only doing so since it got her out of some work details during the summer. But, she had come to truly enjoy them as it recaptured the fun she had from learning, as well as let her know what was happening outside world. It had filled her with a sense of melancholy though since it made her realize the world was moving on without her. Particularly as she was twenty years old and had spent over six of them in prison.

With no real worth as a kunoichi as illustrated by her not even being considered for the rebellion. She knew her fate was likely to be held in prison until she was old and gray, before being released only so she could die somewhere else. Yet, she had received her first ray of hope since leaving Kirigakure, when Iruka had explained that if she did well during his upcoming summer courses then she would be granted a parole. Moreover, he had even found her a job with a shipping company. Considering her life, she should have suspected it was too guide to be true. The first signs of which had been an explosion that had shaken the entire prison.

Iruka, had quickly taken off telling her to return to her cell and to remain there no matter what happened. Not seeing a choice, it had been easy to say that she would as the guard had taken her away. But, then all the guards had retreated from her floor, and soon after the doors to all the cells had been thrown open. Despite her promise, she found the temptation of freedom too alluring so had exited to find many of the prisoners gathered around a man even younger than her. The youth had explained to those he released, "My name is Udon, and I have a unique proposition for you. You're freed from your cages, but have a long way to go to actually attaining your freedom. I'll release the seals binding your chakra. But in return, you must capture the control room on the top floor. If the situation in the prison gets too out of control they'll blow the bridge trapping everyone here. The only reason they haven't yet is because they are hoping for reinforcements from the Leaf."

Iwana, her former teammate and someone who had also defected to Sound with her asked, "What of it? Say we help you, and stop them from destroying the bridge. We're still trapped in the middle of the fucking Land of Fire. The Leaf will just hunt us down."

Yamame was somewhat surprised by his sensible question. But, figured since a lot of the shinobi who had tried to escape during the rebellion had ended up right back in prison just making it across the bridge wouldn't make their situations any better. In fact, if they were caught it would likely make things worse, for her especially since she had a pardon sitting on the table. But, she began to wonder if that truly was the case any longer after all, Iruka was trapped in the prison and she wondered what would happen to the offer if he died.

That thought, along with the calm way Udon answered by saying, "I've considered that already. Anyone that participates in taking the control room, and survives will be free to leave with me. Soon a new power will be bursting onto the scene and you will have an opportunity to join up. Well, opportunity is perhaps not the correct word as you'll have no choice but to join at least until we reveal ourselves. However, surely having the chance to be shinobi again must beat out wasting away in a prison for the rest of your lives. Now decide!"

Yamame hesitated for a moment, but hearing Iwana and the other prisoners quickly agree caused her to call out, "I'm in."

Udon made a handsign and she sighed in an almost orgasmic fashion as her chakra was returned to her for the first time in six years. Udon then made her glad for her decision as he said, "Oh, there is also a special bonus for anyone that brings me one of these men's heads. Well, except for the third one. I want him brought to me alive." The first two she recognized as being the warden of the prison, and Iruka. But then one they wanted alive confused her as she didn't recognize him and he seemed to be about the same age as Udon. The Youth was smiling and had light brown hair. Yamame couldn't imagine what his importance was. But, with Iruka being marked as a dead man, she doubted that she would be getting that pardon so believed that she had made the correct decision and so began following after the others as they made their way to the next floor.

 ******************************

Iruka frowned as the lift to the maximum security section took them down to the bowels of the prison. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but new they didn't have time to really reflect on it. They had come across, Daichi's team and found them massacred, but no sign of the youth himself. He wasn't too surprised as he learned that the Nobori that had attacked them had apparently been a former student of his as well. Not to mention a close friend of Daichi's. Again, Iruka felt a desire to berate himself for not seeing the signs.

But, it hadn't lasted since there had been a blood trail which they had presumed had been Daichi following after his friend. From the amount of blood, Iruka had been surprised the youth had made it to the lift, and had suspected they would find them collapsed in front of it. Particularly since he had reported his lift key had been taken. But, when they had arrived at the entrance to the elevator, they had found no sign of him.

Iruka, found his attention pulled back to the present as the lift settled telling them that they had arrived. He prepared himself as did the other shinobi, but when the doors opened no barrage of kunai or other weapons greeted them. They spilled out of the elevator to find a massacre, of the team that had been guarding the doors that led to the most secure portion of the prison.

"What happened here?" one of the shinobi asked checking the shinobi for survivors.

A groan came up from one of them, and Iruka being the closest quickly spun him over. He recognized the helmeted youth as a former student so said, "Daichi, hang in there."

"I…Iruka," he said weakly likely from blood loss due to the numerous cuts he had suffered.

Mawashi quickly closed on them and asked, "Daichi what happened? How did you get down here?"

"I…I followed after Nobori, but he got the drop on me again. H…he knocked me out and used me to get the others to drop their guard. But, I'm not sure what happened after that, I must have blacked out."

"Okay, you did good son. Let us handle it from here." the Warden said sounding concerned still. "Iruka, take Daichi with you and find a safe place to hide. We'll secure the area and make sure Nobori isn't down here."

Iruka felt something was off still so asked, "If Nobori is down here then he has probably already released the prisoners. You'll be outnumbered."

"We're aware," Mawashi replied giving Iruka an accepting smile which the other guards also wore. "But this is our duty."

Daichi struggled to stand as he said weakly, "Then I should stay as well."

"You've done enough," Mawashi said proudly, "In that condition you'd only get yourself killed. I'm not planning to die down here so enough chattering. Iruka, you have your orders."

Iruka nodded as the warden and his men moved to the large doors to input the code. He guided Daichi onto the elevator, and couldn't help feeling something was wrong as he watched the men enter the Maximum Security wing to see in Nobori was inside.

 ******************************

Naruto felt relieved as Mito sent him another all clear. He had imagined that Momo must have put up a bit of a fight. He frowned though as he heard whispers that seemed to come from the shadows, and he imagined if he listened to them would be in Sasuke's voice. But, he wouldn't pay them any mind as he felt Kiyomi was in a state of panic and distress. He suspected that it was his concern for his lovers which was making the whispers bombarding him lose their power over him.

Naruto felt that he was nearing her position, but rather than Kiyomi's voice it sounded like Sasuke. Reaching, the room, he heard Sasuke screaming, "Where are you loser? Have you abandoned me again to find your bitch? Isn't that just like you, the man that said he was my friend running off and leaving me to my darkness for a bit of pussy."

Naruto felt an urge to respond, but he refused to be baited particularly as he kept his focus on how Kiyomi's foxmark was telling him that she was standing before him. Believing he understood what was happening, he took a calming breath, and began entering the state he did before going into Sage Mode. He felt the world fall away making everything clear and believed that the Sasuke standing before him was Kiyomi. But what he was seeing was the manifestation of the guilt that he felt about moving on with his life, and turning his back on Sasuke. With that in mind he addressed it by saying, "You're right in a sense. I did abandon you. But, is as much your fault as mine. You decided that your revenge is more important than my friendship, and it would be irresponsible of me ignore what you've become just to hold onto this one bond."

He figured his speaking had attracted Kiyomi's attention as the Sasuke focused on him. He could imagine that she responded to what she had heard, as the image of the Uchiha said, "You can dress it up any way you want. But you simply abandoned me because of those bitches bound to you."

"You're right," Naruto freely admitted, "Because, they are true bonds and they deserve my focus, love, and loyalty. There was a time when you did as well, but I can't keep chasing the ghost of that bond to neglect my future with them. I will keep my hand outstretched to you, but it is up to you to take it. Not me to force you to." Sasuke began to fade away as Naruto came to terms with his decision to let his bond with the Uchiha go, and in doing so revealed Kiyomi looking scared of him. He no longer felt the guilt that had been building since entering the mist so figured that must be driving the visions that she was likely seeing.

Holding his hand out to her, he sent his feelings of love to her mark as he said, "Kiyomi, you're stronger than this. Don't forget who you are?"

Kiyomi took a step back, as if he was planning to strike her. She then shouted, "Get back!" Sending up another wall of flame that caused him to leap back.

He wondered if some of his words got through though as she screamed, "I know I'm a monster. But, you said you loved me. How can I make you forgive me?"

Hearing the pleading in her voice caused him to grow angry at the Priestess that had subjected his lover to such torture. Figuring his words would just be twisted and believing actions always spoke louder than them anyway. He began to slowly approach his lover, the flame wall she had thrown up before had begun to fade. But, with his closing the distance between them, she intensified it. Naruto though didn't stop as he instead moved to walk through it, Kiyomi sensing his intention quickly shouted, "Stop!"

Naruto didn't listen and just as he was about to touch it she created an opening within it. The wall began to fade, but she whimpered as she said, "Stay back… please."

Naruto though reached out for her, and she winced as if accepting whatever punishment that she believed he was about to deliver. Instead he simply caressed her cheek, her eyes opened wide obviously surprised by his gentle caress. She focused on him, and he said, "Kiyomi, it isn't my place to forgive you to free you of this burden. That is only something that you can do for yourself. But, you are mine, and will always remain so as long as you take my hand whenever I reach out for you."

Kiyomi cupped her hands over his and then tears gathered in her eyes as she broke down crying, "I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

She dropped to her knees and he followed her down to wrap her in a hug as he replied, "I know, and I've known that for a long time. It's time you begin forgiving yourself."

Kiyomi clung to him as she sobbed uncontrollably, and not sure what else to say. Naruto again decided actions were better than words as he simply held her tight.

 ***************************** *

"No! What is this?" Momo asked as she struggled against Mito's grip as they watched Naruto hugging the balling women. "He should be trying to rip her to pieces or vice versa."

"That was never going to happen."

Momo ceased her struggling as she asked while watching the monitor, "What do you mean? They were fighting each other in the beginning."

Mito nodded, and replied, "True, but you were hoping they would lash out at each other in guilt and anger. But, they aren't as weak as you believe." Thinking how while Naruto and her had been separated, Kiyomi had addressed people she felt she had wronged she continued, "From the beginning Kiyomi only fought defensively. Likely because she was viewing Naruto during her vision. Naruto though was apparently seeing Sasuke. Although, when he struck down his mother, Naruto tried to defeat him and was willing to kill him. I don't imagine he didn't feel as if he was turning his back on a friend. From my understanding, he once said that he rather have remained a fool then to do that. But, such a claim sadly neglects the Uchiha's own will in the matter. Still, I believe Naruto would relent if during a fight Sasuke surrendered, and since Kiyomi only was willing to fight defensively the battle to the death you desired never was going to happen."

"Then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands," Momo shouted before adding, "Bakudo number eight, Seji!"

A blue orb appeared towards the back of Momo's hand which due to Mito holding her arms behind her allowed the priestess to push back into her. The orb dispersed sending Mito flying back until she hit the wall behind her. Momo quickly ran for the door, snatching the blade Mito had buried in the floor as she did so. Mito recovered and leapt after her, but smashed into the barrier that was erected around the room even as Momo passed through it. Shaking the cobwebs from her head, she moved to the seal array hoping she could bring it down before the Priestess reached her Family.

 ******************************

Yamame felt as if she was taking some sort of genin exam as she ducked beneath a blade from one of the control room's defenders. The reason for this was because Udon, had yet to lend a hand to the many shinobi that he had recruited to take the floor. She wasn't sure why, but she almost had the sense that all their actions were pointless. But, having committed to escaping decide to trust the young man had a way out of the situation.

Focusing on the current obstacle to that goal she used a kama that she had liberated from a dead guard and brought it down towards the ankle of the shinobi she was facing. At the last second she turned it so the blade was facing away and succeeded in breaking it. The man fell back, and she followed up by slamming the handle into his head rendering him unconscious. Her reasons for doing so were mainly so if the breakout failed, she wouldn't find herself suddenly being faced with execution as had been the case for many of the prisoners that had taken part in the rebellion as their sentences were upgraded.

She looked up and saw an opening among the defenders of the final hallway before the control room. Seizing the opportunity, she raced forward and tossed a ball of exploding tags she had also liberated. It landed before the heavy doors, before exploding. Racing through the smoke, she saw most of the remaining shinobi had been dazed by the explosion. However, a kunoichi towards the back seemed to be the least affected. Realizing the room was lost, she quickly made a break for a control panel where a giant glass encased button was located.

Yamame hefted her weapon and tossed it just as the kunoichi was reaching for it. The blade buried itself in the back of the woman's hand causing her to scream out. Still, ignoring the pain she tried to reach it with her other hand, but was stopped by Yamame as she said, "Don't! You've lost there's no reason you have to die."

The kunoichi sagged in defeat, but Udon then entered the room saying, "Very good."

Iwana followed him in as well, saying angrily, "No thanks to you."

Turning to her former teammate Udon moved towards her as he addressed the surviving prisoners, "I already have a way out of the prison. You were earning your seats out as well, so it was only natural that you did the heavy lifting." He pulled the Kama out of the control panel and then coldly slashed the blade across the wounded kunoichi's neck. The woman looked at Yamame with eyes filled with betrayal as her blood spilled from the wound. Focusing on her, Udon said, "I couldn't help noticing you left a trail of unconscious guards behind you. Don't worry I tidied up for you." Addressing the rest, he said, "Mercy is a weakness. One you will neither give or should expect to receive in your new lives."

Focusing on Yamame, Udon said, "I imagine you were just hedging your bets. But, you'll need to be totally committed going forward. Understand?"

"Yes," she replied although when he walked past her, her gaze drifted down to the accusing eyes of the now dead kunoichi.

"Good," Udon said before pressing the button that they had just fought to prevent its activation.

 ******************************

Iruka removed his flak jacket as he inspected the wound that he had received from a mask wielding shinobi who sported a claw on his right hand. He had encountered the man, along with the short blonde woman accompanying him at the entrance to the lift after taking it back up. The woman upon locking eyes with him had quickly dropped into a combat stance as she said, "Target confirmed."

She had launched herself at him and Daichi, whom he pushed away to create some distance. The Chunin had collapsed to the deck of the lift apparently having fallen unconscious again. The woman kick hit the back of the lift hard enough to dent it, but she quickly used it to leap out of the lift before he could attack. He followed after her and quickly had to dodge as the masked man swiped at him with his claw. Iruka managed to avoid most of the blow, but the claw still cut deep enough to slice into him.

Iruka cursed as the two had cut him off from Daichi, and to make matters worse the lift doors began to close. Hearing it begin to descended, he only hoped Mawashi was calling it down to secure it.

But, he had to focus on his situation as the kunoichi charged at him again. Iruka blocked the bunch she threw, and followed up with a strike of his own that she in turn blocked. She then leapt backwards into the air as the masked man approached having tucked himself into a ball. He bounced towards him, and springing out of it stabbed out with a claw.

Iruka managed to duck back enough that the move whiffed and stepped in with a kick that caught the man in his masked face. He tumbled back, but the woman leapt over him spinning like a corkscrew in the air. The attack connected knocking him back several steps and as she landed she followed it up by announcing, "Cannon Spike." The blow caught Iruka in the chin lifting him up into the air.

As he began to return to the ground, he noticed the masked shinobi was waiting with his claw. Popping a pocket on his vest he pulled a scroll out which spinning he tossed at the man. The shinobi easily battered it away before he stabbed up at him catching him in the stomach. At least it appeared that way before he burst into smoke to be replaced by the just tossed scroll.

"Not bad," the man had said before turning to see where the scroll had landed to see Iruka darting down the hall.

Iruka heard the footsteps of the woman moving to follow him, but was stopped as the masked man ordered, "Stand down Killer Bee. It's more fun when you give the rabbits a head start. Besides, business before pleasure."

Iruka figuring the two planned to head down to the maximum security wing, nearly turned back. But, he recognized that while he might have been able to handle one of them, facing both would only result in his death. Hoping, that Daichi still being on the lift had alerted Mawashi of the impending trouble he focused on trying to stay alive.

Iruka winced as he touched his wound as his recollection of the encounter ended. Applying some antibacterial cream, he had found in a first aid kit. He determined that it was going to be all the treatment he saw at least until the Leaf took back the prison. He sighed as the thought of Yamame since he had swung by her cell hoping to find her still in it. He couldn't say that he was too surprised to find her gone, but hoped it was because recognizing the situation she figured that she wouldn't be safe there. As opposed to taking a part in the riot, and escape attempt. But, he feared it was more likely that she had leapt at the chance of freedom she could attain now as opposed to his promise of it in the future.

Pulling his flak jacket back on, he said to himself depressed at his apparent misreading of the kunoichi, "I'm really striking out with reading the hearts of the kids these days."

Iruka's attention was pulled to a window from the sound of another explosion going off. He watched as smoke rose from nearby the drawbridge which then began falling forward. He heard it crash on the other side before being followed by the sound of stone collapsing. Recognizing that the control room had likely been lost, and he was now trapped in the prison Iruka decided if he was to meet his end it wouldn't be while cowering in a room waiting to be found by trapped prisoners. Hoping to find some survivors along the way, he began heading back to the Maximum Security wing to alert the Warden of the situation.

 ***************************** **

Momo raced down the halls with her blade aiming to at least pierce the heart of the demon that had taken Kanji from her. She was driven on by whispers that seemed to be chasing her, and even gaining. Yet, instead of being Kanji as she would expect due to the guilt she felt a failing him, instead seemed to be those of the women that he had enslaved. Women, that she had thought herself better than since Kanji hadn't needed to place controls on her like he did them. The whispers called her an accomplice and cowards stating she knew the truth of the man she served but had been too much a coward to face it. Hoping to outrace them, she pushed her legs harder praying to Kanji her blade would find its way to the demon's heart, which happened to be the man she was bound to.

 ***************************** **

Naruto pulled Kiyomi's head from his chest as her sobs began to relent and asked, "Feeling better?"

Kiyomi nodded before raising a sleeve to her eyes as she said, "Yes, but I want to be out of here. Let us collect Mito and leave."

Naruto nodded sharing the opinion so stood and helped his Bijuu lover to her feet. She seemed smaller than before, but he felt it was more a perception since she so rarely showed her emotions to such a degree. Attributing it to the vulnerability that she must be feeling as a result, he wanted to think of something which would cheer her up. Yet, before anything came to mind, a shrill scream filled the room.

He turned to find Momo coming right at him. He prepared to defend himself but was pushed to the side by Kiyomi. The Bijuu accept the woman's charge as she grabbed the blade with her hand, and pushed it to the side so that it missed cutting into her stomach. Then with her free arm she wrapped the woman in a hug as she whispered, "You poor tortured thing. To go so far for a man that you despised."

Momo pushed away from the Bijuu as if she had been burnt by the gesture. Kiyomi tossed the blade aside as the Priestess shouted, "I loved Master Kanji. Stop trying to make me doubt myself."

Kiyomi's healed the wound on her hand and held it up for Naruto to remain where he was. Focusing on the dark-haired woman, she said, "I'm afraid that just isn't the case. I know that because if it was true when we raided your compound your chakra would have been red like Tayuya's."

"W…what are you talking about?"

Kiyomi stepped closer explaining, "When you become bound to someone using the Binding. Your chakra begins to reflect your feelings for that person. Only a Hyuuga can see this change, so I'm not surprised you don't know about it. When one looked at the women bound to Kanji they were all black, including you."

"T…that isn't true," she said taking a step back because Kiyomi began to morph into the man that had first attacked her. Momo the rest of the room began to change as well to the darkened forest that she had been walking through when she found her path blocked by a masked man. The man surged forward causing Momo to try running away but he had caught her tearing away her robe as she tried to get away. Then burying himself inside her tearing something even more precious as he had his way with her.

Kiyomi watched as Momo writhed on the ground crying out for help. Believing she was caught up in whatever she had used to make Naruto and her hallucinate she figured it must have been something to do with the fog coating the floor. Letting her chakra spill out she watched it react and change to a red mist which she tried to fill with the positive emotions she felt towards her lover and family.

Momo lost track of how many men had followed the first who had seemed more interested in cumming inside her rather than taking pleasure. But he had told the others to have their fill, and they certainly took him up on the offer. But eventually, there was only one left rutting away on her limp body. But then suddenly his head was removed by a blade, and Kanji's gentle voice began calling out to her. He had carried her from the spot and had taken her to his home. He began cleaning her up, telling her that he had just been passing through. Momo didn't know why but as his hands caressed her flesh and despite the abuses she had just suffered she felt her desire to be taken by his grow until she had suddenly leaned forward to kiss him. He greedily accepted it before taking her to his bed. He then set her down on his bed, but before he climbed onto it to join her. The lights of the room flickered to nothing and when they returned the first masked rapist was standing in his place.

Momo screamed for help, but some part within her recognized that her subconscious was revealing the truth of her supposed rescuer to her. The masked Kanji began to climb onto the bed, but then a hand burst through his chest. Not in a gory manner but it revealed him for the hallucination that he was. Still, desperate to escape what followed, Momo reached out for it and was pulled up into another hug.

Kiyomi wrapped her arms protectively around the woman as she said, "It's alright now. He can no longer harm you."

The priestess clung desperately to the woman as she allowed herself to be soothed by the warmth that she was giving off.

 ******************************

Iruka wondered if he was the only person left in the prison as he heard a strange sound which seemed to be growing louder. He had reached the MS wings and found the door elevator had once more been returned to the top. He had taken it down to find that Warden Mawashi and the others had been butchered, some beyond all recognition as people. Plus, all the prisoners that had been held there were now gone. Not sure how Udon planned to escape, he had taken the lift back up to gather as much information as possible.

The loud whirring sound grew even more pronounced and separated so that he recognized it was coming from multiple sources. Coming across a window, he looked outside to find strange flying vehicles lowering themselves into the courtyard. He noticed that one of them passed overhead making it seem like it was going to land on the roof. Iruka figured that was where Udon must be, and so decided to confront him.

Leaping out the window. He began racing up the building. As he ran he noticed a large tank being that looked like it contained water being loaded into one of the vehicles. He reached the edge of the wall and leapt over to land on the roof just as the vehicle touched down. He was shocked to find several prisoners, including Yamame surrounding him. Also, being held between two prisoners was a struggling Nobori and being held by another was the wounded Daichi.

Nobori seemed shocked by his presence so called out, "Iruka, help me!"

Iruka wasn't sure what was going on, but something told him the Chunin wasn't faking. Still, he couldn't exactly ignore the possibility so decided to focus on the brains of the operation as he said, "What are you playing at Udon?"

Udon motioned for the prisoners to board, and Iruka noticed that Yamame seemed conflicted before finally lowering her head to comply. The other prisoners followed suit and managed to force Nobori on but at the last moment, Daichi pushed off the prisoner supporting him. The man moved to collect him, but Udon said, "Leave him." Focusing on his former teacher, he answered, "I'm afraid the time for games is long since passed Iruka-sensei. A fact that we Root will remind the Leaf of soon enough. We'll show you that it is you that are playing at being shinobi."

Shaking his head, Iruka pulled a pair of kunai as he said, "The path to peace isn't spreading misery and death."

"Of course it is," Udon stated with no doubt in his voice, "Your precious Will of Fire is a lie to foster love for the village. That love is then used to convince shinobi to destroy all opposing ideas. You claim it is to protect your family and loved ones, but it sure didn't protect the Uchiha did it. That was because they dared question the village, and peace was the result of that death and misery. The problem with you is that you aren't willing to see it to its natural conclusion. Instead, you wait for a 'reason' when in truth the only reason you need is they believe differently then you. But, your too busy trying to be the good guys. Thus Root was born, but your precious Third Hokage quickly lost his nerve. But, that's okay we've found someone willing to use us to our fool abilities."

"Who," Iruka asked concerned.

"You won't be around to find out," Udon said pulling unsealing a sword from a seal on the back of his glove.

He charged through the smoke and his blade met with Iruka's kunai as he crossed them before him. They both kicked out at each other catching each other in the stomach and knocking the other to the ground. Mirroring each other they each rolled into a crouch to stare at each other. The vehicles in the courtyard began taking off, causing Udon to say, "Today is the first step to the eventual burning of the Leaf."

Iruka leapt to his feet as he said, "You are not the first person to make such a bold statement. You will not be the last."

Udon blocked the Chunin's strikes with his sword several times before trying to slash him across the stomach. Iruka dodged backwards, but Udon followed it up with a water bullet that caught him in the chest. The Water jutsu knocked him back, he cried out in pain as the landing jostled his earlier wound. He caught his breath for a moment, and then rolled out of the way as Udon leapt into the air to bury his sword into his chest. Iruka rose to a crouch and lashed out with a kick that caught his former student in the head. Udon let the blow carry him forward to create some distance between them.

Getting back to his feet, he dabbed at his lip tasting blood before saying, "You're not as weak as I thought you would be."

"Udon, please think back to your academy days and your friends. Those times couldn't have all been you playing a role."

The Root member simply shrugged as he said, "Believe what you wish. I had already completed my true education before ever setting foot in your class room. Although I suppose I did learn one thing…"

"What's that?"

Udon didn't answer as he instead split into three with one leaping into the air and the two running along the ground. Iruka recognizing he was using an advanced kenjutsu technique but frowned as the clones were meant to converge on their target, but weren't closing on him. His eyes moved to Daichi, who had been crawling towards the exit of the roof. Iruka quickly moved to cover him, and blocked Udon's sword as he had been the one that leapt into the air. But, then he felt a pain shot up through his back until a blade appeared from his chest. Udon then kicked him backwards passed Daichi, who had produced the blade.

Iruka fell onto his back driving the sword deeper into him causing him to cry out in pain. He struggled to get back to his feet, but only made it as far as his knees although facing away from his attackers. He stared at Yamame whose gaze struggled to hold his own, and looked like she might leap from the seat to help him. But, he gave her a soft smile before shaking his head enough to convey that she should remain seated while Udon and Daichi moved in front of him.

He focused on them as Udon answered his question, "I learned that you're a fool, who practices what he preaches. If you had moved to strike me instead of defending Daichi, you'd not be kneeling before us now."

Iruka focused beyond them again, and seeing Yamame staring at him with pained filled eyes felt that perhaps she wasn't beyond reaching. He smiled up at his two would be killers as he said, "You say I'm a fool for living as I have taught others. But, I have no regrets, because it is from those seeds that I've nourished that someone who will stop you will appear. That is the Will of Fire."

"Fitting last words," Udon said, before slicing through his former teacher's neck. The blow was perfect leaving it still connected to the rest of his body by a thin flap of skin as a final show of respect. He pulled out a headband which had a scratch through the Leaf symbol and tossed it onto the dead Chunin's lap as a calling card for the man that had ordered his death. Turning away, Udon smiled at Daichi as he said, "You performed brilliantly."

"Thank you sir!" The Chunin and Root operative said before snapping a salute. He then popped a blood pill to replenish some of which he lost, before adding, "I'm ready." Udon nodded before burying his sword in the man's stomach, and leaving it there. Daichi collapsed although he was still breathing as Udon boarded the V.T.O.L. as Shadoloo called their flying devices.

The ramp began to close so he sent one last look towards the roof, and couldn't help feeling that Iruka's death was a fitting symbol for the era that was about to begin. Taking his seat, he saw Yamame was keeping her head down, and had the feeling that she might not be a good fit for the place they would be heading. But, he figured that would be sorted out in time as they wouldn't be coddling the weak as major shinobi villages had.

Nobori stared at him fearfully and asked, "Why are you taking me? I just work in the mail room translating and decoding letters. They'll change them all as soon as they realize I'm gone."

Udon simply pulled a kunai and stabbed it in his throat before explaining, "We just needed someone to blame this all on so Daichi can remain in place."

The other prisoners looked at him in surprise and some amount of fear, but he noticed a coldness appearing in Yamame's eyes making him think that she wouldn't be such a poor fit after all.

 ***************************** *

Sakura wiped away some tears from her eyes that suddenly appeared before focusing on the task at hand. She knew there would be time to mourn later, but since they hadn't had a chance to really study a person who had been hit by Naruto's Rasenshuriken buried herself in the task. Of course, she had no intention of helping Sasuke, but the work was allowing her to remained focused to puzzle out what was going on.

For example, she had come to believe that Sasuke had stolen Hidan's corpse from the Vault, since they hadn't been able to secure it after rescuing Yugito. Plus, by leaving it behind, it had pointed the finger at Akatsuki being behind her disappearance. This was evident by some of the incisions that she had come across, making it apparent someone had been studying it before her. The fact that Kumo had held onto it for so long did fill her with some concern since she wondered if they had been trying to copy his immortality. She wondered if they had succeeded, but doubted it since Naruto's jutsu had destroyed almost every cell and chakra connection in the man's body.

Yet, that did leave her to question how Sasuke appeared to be none the worse for wear after having taken one. She couldn't shake the feeling that wasn't exactly the case, since she believed his kidnapping her showed that he feared Naruto's jutsu. It smacked of desperation for him since she doubted he believed he could hold her long enough to figure out a way to heal the damage before help arrived, since she suspected he knew Naruto had placed a Hiraishin seal on her. She believed that Mito's disappearing had been to distract Naruto to clear the way for their kidnapping her. She began to fear what else, Sasuke had planned since she suspected he had lined up the request for her father to head to the Land of Rice Paddies to coincide with other events for a much larger operation.

Yet, the before she could ponder more, the entire base shook as if it had been hit by a powerful jutsu. But, a moment later she could sense all her Family and Naruto in particular as a flash of red appeared before her. He pulled her into a hug and responding to the pain he that she was sure she was giving off asked, "Sakura, what wrong?"

Sakura wanted to collapse into his arms but said, "We can't focus on that now. Can you release the seal on me?" Naruto nodded before applying a counter seal that Mito had taught him. She felt her power begin surging through her, and then pleaded, "Naruto, please return to Konoha. My mom's likely in danger. Sasuke said he had people watching her, and would order them to attack."

Naruto frowned saying, "Let's go together."

Sakura shook her head, as she could feel Naruto hadn't come with Kiyomi or Mito. Plus, she wanted to get some payback so said, "Come back for me, please? H…he took my father; I can't lose my mother too."

Her lover's eyes widened, before he nodded and then teleported back to his apartment before racing out of it as a golden streak. Sakura prayed he would arrive at her parent's home in time, before activating the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Having been storing chakra for years hoping to surprise her lover with her growth, she decided it was a fitting time to reveal it in hopes of ending Sasuke's life.

Turning towards, the locked door she felt a calmness wash over her as she prepared to do just that.

 ***************************** *

Naruto raced through the village, all the while cursing how slow he felt even though to an outside observer he was a bolt of light. He could feel the chaos coursing through his Family particularly those located in the Leaf and felt many of the racing away from the village in the direction of the Leaf Maximum Security Prison. Not sure, what was going on, he trusted they could handle it, just as he had trusted Mito and Kiyomi to handle the shinobi that had appeared after Momo dropped the barrier that had cut him off from everyone.

He had felt Sakura's absence immediately, but Momo had given him a general idea of where to look because she had created the barrier in the Raven's Nest as she had called it. Teleporting to the Kunai Sakura had carried with her belongs. He had then raced out of the town before assuming his Bijuu form, and then throwing another Kunai as far and high as he could. Teleporting to the space bound Kunai, he found an area coated in a powerful barrier which he angled his decent towards before blasting it with a low powered Bijuu ball so as to not destroy the entire town surrounding it. The barrier had collapsed, and he had then Hiraishined to Sakura.

Hearing the pain in Sakura's voice, and how he had killed her father. Naruto for the first time found himself truly despising the Uchiha. He trained to push that anger away, but knowing the chaos that was now threatening his family was likely Sasuke's doing he couldn't muster much success. But, aware there were people counting on him, he instead directed it to helping those that needed him. He reached the Haruno residence and feared he was too late as he found the door kicked in.

"Mrs. Haruno," Naruto called into the house as he raced inside. He found several bodies in the living room, and signs of fighting leading towards the kitchen. Following them, he gasped as he found Mebuki lying in a pool of blood holding her side. But, none of her attackers appeared to have survived the encounter. Most of whom seemed to have been killed by the various kitchen items she had been able to get her hands on. Stepping over a man whose had had been crushed by the door of the refrigerator he picked up causing her eyes to snap open. She looked like she was about to attack him, but then recognizing him said surprised, "N…Naruto… you have to help Sakura… they said they had her."

"She's okay," Naruto replied as he gingerly cradled the woman, "she asked me to rescue you. But, you're definitely her mother."

"T…thank goodness," Mebuki said relieved, "I…I don't know what I would have told Kizashi if something happened to her."

Naruto grimaced, but didn't say anything as he instead Hirashined to Shizune. Handing her the wounded woman, he quickly informed her that he needed to return to Sakura before disappearing in a flash again.

 ******************************

Sakura smashed her fist into the face of a man guarding the room that Sasuke had revealed himself to her. The man's lifeless body smashed into the doors throwing them open as she followed through grabbing the two men that appeared by the heads and then slamming them into the ground. She straightened as their bodies slumped beside her bonelessly. Her emerald eyes locked onto a smirking Sasuke as he said. "Ah, I was expecting Naruto."

"Sorry to disappoint," Sakura said running towards him. He raised his hand, and a chidori spear leapt out but she effortless dodged it. She was rewarded with the sight of his eyes growing wide in surprise, right before her fist smashed into his. But, rather than sending him flying he disappeared into a puff of smoke to be replaced by one of the corpses of the men she had killed. The body sailed through the throne, and she rolled away as a fireball followed after it. Sasuke drew his sword as he said, "Really Sakura, do you honestly believe you're at my level. Run along now and get Naruto for me."

Sakura ignored the taunt as she said, "Don't worry Sasuke. I'll bring you to him. But, only after I get my fill."

"Big talk from the weakest of us," Sasuke shouted as he leapt back from the spot where Sakura punched. It sent rocks flying up into the air, but he ignored them as he fired a fireball down at her after he added, "Not to mention the slowest."

The fireball slammed down onto Sakura, but he couldn't bask in the moment as he sensed a threat behind him. He spun towards it in the air, to see Sakura's angry gazing staring back. Realizing she had switched with one of the largest rocks, she quickly crossed his arms before him and summoned a Susanoo. Her fist smashed through the partially formed barrier, and connected with his face. He hit the ground hard and bounced along it several times. He struggled to pick himself up feeling Sakura closing on him. But before he could recover she slammed his face into the floor several times, he quickly realized that didn't use chakra as if she had once would have been enough. She then spun him onto his back where she planned to deliver the finishing punch, but stopped as his face had turned purple, but also locked like a cross between him and a Zetsu.

"W…what are you," Sakura asked dropping him to the ground.

The Sasuke Zetsu hybrid smirked at her, before saying, "What do you think I am?"

Sakura considered it for a moment, before deciding, "Who the fuck cares?"

She was about to deliver the finishing blow, but hesitated as it began laughing while saying, "That's the spirit. Not so easy to ignore the call for revenge when you're the one with lost loved ones. Let's see if we can get Naruto on board too. I imagine finding your lifeless body will help."

The purple Zetsu began glowing with purple chakra as its skin began bubbling as if it was a vessel unable to contain the power it held. Sakura began to back away, but then Naruto appeared behind her. He quickly created a clone before snatching up Sakura and retreating down the hall in a bolt of yellow light

The Clone looked down on Sasuke, and sensing the Uchiha's spirit was controlling it asked, "Why?"

"You're going to have to be more specific," Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Why would you do that to Sakura?"

"Because it hurt you," the Uchiha replied with a sense of satisfaction, "Everything that happened today was to hurt you. So as you discover my other present that I left you. Keep that in mind."

Naruto frowned before responding, "What did you do?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Sasuke stated before the Zetsu exploded.

However, Naruto's clone was an imploding one so sucked the energy out of the blast since he hoped to capture the base intact hoping it would lead to the real Sasuke or at least the one that was controlling the Zetsu like a puppet.

 ******************************  
Naruto held Sakura in his arms as he stared at the base from the top of the building he had carried that to. She was surprised by the lack of an explosion, but focused on more immediate concerns as she asked, "My mother is she…"

Her lover nodded as he said, "She was hurt, but managed to kill her attackers before I got there."

She sighed in relief so asked, "Why didn't he explode."

"He did," Naruto explained, "But, I canceled it out with an imploding clone."

Sakura nodded so said, "Then we should try to find any evidence of where they went."

Naruto frowned fearing that Sakura was trying to keep busy rather than deal with her grief. With that in mind, and some fear Sasuke had a backup means of destroying the base he said, "Let's head back to Konoha and get some people to look the base over first. It might be…"

Before he could finish his sentence the amphitheater that had been the Raven's Nest exploded. The explosion damaged several nearby building as well as setting them on fire. Sakura quickly asked Naruto to set her down before saying, "Create some clones to help with search and rescue. I'll create an area to help the wounded. You should also see what is going on with the others. I'll keep everything here under control until you return."

Naruto wanted to remain by her side, but did as she ordered. He asked his lover to be careful, and teleported away fearing he'd soon know what else Sasuke had been alluding to.

 ******************************

Sasuke pushed the devise strapped to his head off. The crown type device had wires which were connected to a tank in which a brain floated, and having once belonged to a Yamanaka allowed him to transfer his conscious into the Zetsu hybrids created using Uchiha DNA instead of Senju. He coughed violently and looked at palm of his pale hand finding it coated in blood. Knowing his time was short he asked, "Has Juugo returned?"

Tamaki shook her head before saying, "He'll be meeting up at one of the resting points Udon uses. He'll fly in with the him and the rest of the Root members and prisoners."

"Very well," Sasuke said, "as soon as they arrive we'll begin. It will help the new recruits understand their place and what is expected of them."

Tamaki nodded as she said, "I'll make sure everything is prepared."

Sasuke didn't bother replying. He smiled as he pictured what Naruto's face would look like once he realized how deeply he hurt him. But what truly made him excited was how he imagined it would change the jinchuriki. He looked forward to the next time he planned for their paths would cross expecting to either find a weakened fool or one as hell bent on revenge as he had been. Either would be fine with Sasuke, since he expected it would be the last time they crossed paths before he began reshaping the world in his image.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 81: Revenge Arc: Sins of the Past, Haunting the Present: Aftermath**

Yamame felt the VTOL jolt as it touched down in what she believed was to be there final destination. The flying devices had needed to make two such stops, the first had been a quick touchdown in which she and the other prisoners that had boarded Udon's vehicle had been told to find seats on the other VTOL's. Taking their place had been the prisoners that appeared to been liberated from the Maximum Security wing of the prison. But they had also been met at the landing zone by a group of three individuals who had also boarded the same VTOL as Udon.

Yamame had found the group somewhat strange considering how one of them had been dressed as a Fire Temple monk while the diminutive blonde woman had been garbed like a gothic Lolita. The final member had seemed normal by comparison, but something about him had made her nervous. Almost like despite his apparently quiet demeanor, he could explode into violence at a moment's notice.

They had not remained at the landing zone long, only doing so the time it took everyone to get situated. Yamame did find it somewhat strange that none of the prisoners had tried to slip away. Yet, she guessed that much like her, many of them felt trapped by their circumstances. The VTOL that she had boarded for example had been made up of Iwa genin who had taken part in the mini Invasion the Rock Village had attempted following Orochimaru's effort to destroy the Leaf. She had been confused why they would remain with Udon since she could tell they had been flying westward so figured they would have broken off to return home. But, she quickly realized that considering how their home village had let them linger in prison for half a decade most, if not all of them, were likely disenfranchised by the system they had served.

The next leg of the journey was longer, but due to the new means of travel and lack of windows it was difficult to tell how much ground they had covered. When they had landed, Udon had told them they were just inside the Land of Earth. He had then informed them that if there were any among them who wished to leave, they were free to do so. But, that choice would no longer be available for those that continued on.

Yamame was extremely tempted to take him up on the offer. A very large part of her found that she wanted to return to the Leaf, if only to alert it about the truth of how Iruka had died. She knew she would likely be returned to prison with no hope of ever being released, but she felt that she owed it to him. It wasn't lost on her that the only reason he had likely been there had been because of her. Furthermore, she was beginning to believe that his compassion for her had been used to lure him to the prison and ultimately his death. She felt a fresh wave of disappointment and anger begin to sweep over her. The majority of which she directed at herself. But, a good portion of the anger she directed at Udon, but aware it would do her little good at the moment instead took the heat generated by the passion of her hate and froze it, to preserve that anger so she could one day take revenge for the kind instructor that she had let down.

The reason that she had stayed though was because she had noticed that the maximum security prisoners had mysteriously been absent as he spoke. Although she hadn't seen where they went, Yamame had suspected that they had established a perimeter around the landing site and would have killed those leaving. Although doing so far from the sight of those who stayed. Especially someone like her, particularly since she had witnessed Udon murdering the Leaf shinobi they had taken prisoner, and whom she suspected was even now being blamed for helping undermine the prison's defenses. Aware that they couldn't take the chance of that narrative being destroyed by someone like her walking away, she had remained with the others.

The second stop had been much longer, and she had learned it was because the flight crew had needed to rest and switch with those who had been providing chakra to the engines. She had spent the majority of that time feeling disgusted at herself, and wondered what would have happened had she simply remained in her cell. But, she quickly abandoned it, as she knew it was unproductive. In the end, she simply concluded that once more her current circumstances were the results of her poor choices and willingness to take quick shortcuts. The thing that did eat away at her though, was that she had put the work in, but as always, at the last second some hurdle or temptation had appeared which caused her to falter before seizing the new opportunity that ultimately cost her everything that she had been working for.

When they had been informed to board the VTOL's again, she had found herself riding the same one as Iwana, her old teammate. Much like her, he had always taken what appeared to be the easier path when presented with a fork in the road. Yet, unlike her, he appeared to not be nearly as reflective about how doing so always seemed to lead them to bad ends. She listened with half an ear as he and some of the other prisoners discussed what they would find upon landing. She had a hard time no scoffing at some of the more ridiculous theories being put forth. She kept her thoughts to herself though since she knew for most of the prisoners nearly anything would be better than spending their lives in a cell. They after all, hadn't had a get out of jail card handed to them. She began to feel angry once more, but felt a good portion of the ire was directed towards her fellow prisoners. Particularly as they could have had one if they had put forth the same effort for Iruka as she had.

But, she felt it fade as she knew they hadn't had any reason to believe there had been such a reward. She hadn't either of course, but had just felt appreciative that someone seemed to care enough to bother giving instruction to the forgotten dregs of the Shinobi World. Someone, who at the very least had considered her opinions and observations, and had encouraged her by not just dismissing them even if they had disagreed with him. The reason she had put so much effort into learning his lessons was that it had just felt good to feel valued again. She felt tears threaten to spill as she thought about how in his final moments, he must have felt like she such a disappointment.

She quickly suppressed the feelings since she didn't want to show any weakness, and although she didn't know what it was that she was going to find at this final stop. She, unlike the majority of the prisoners on the VTOL, didn't think it would end up being some great new opportunity for them. In fact, she found that she did believe it was something that was truly evil, especially if it had purposefully sought out to destroy a person like Iruka.

The cargo door to the transport began to lower so she figured they'd know the truth of the matter soon enough. Waiting outside of it was a man wearing what she assumed was a standard uniform for the place that they had landed at. It consisted of a charcoal grey undershirt that had a mask which covered the man's lower face. His pants were the same color and he wore a midnight black tactical vest that was the same color as the shinobi sandals that he had on. Covering his forehead was a symbol that she didn't recognize as belonging to any major or minor village that she had ever heard of. But, before she could commit it to memory, he turned away and instructed them in a voice that demanded it be obeyed, "Everyone follow me! If any of you try to break off, you'll be killed on the spot."

Needless to say, nobody decided to question his sincerity as he began walking away without looking back to see if they would follow. Yamame quickly fell into step and two more shinobi from what she was assuming was a new village fell into step behind her group. She kept her gaze forward, but it was drawn to the only bit of color on the shinobi that was guiding them as in the center of his back was red circle. Within that circle was a dot in the center which were surrounded by three tomoe. The image gave her some pause as she remembered facing the opponent whose eyes had two. But, the visual representation of the sharingan led her to believe the new village had ties to the Uchiha.

Yamame took in her surroundings and her attention was immediately pulled to the large wall that surrounded the area. Yet, most of the land within the perimeter was actually vacant. They were guided to the only buildings built within the walls and were in a straight line from a gate. Guessing that at present the fledgling village was the very definition of a one street town. They were led towards the main gate and then parade through the street as they headed towards the opposite end. Considering the distance from the gate to its end, not to mention all the unoccupied land, Yamame had to give the leader of the village credit for his vision. It was obvious to her that he expected it to eventually become a major shinobi village given time.

Although, one with an obvious militaristic feel. Particularly as the buildings that they passed closest to the gate were barracks, many of which had their occupants gathered out front. It made her feel like she did back when she had first been sent to the Leaf's Maximum Security Prison when she had first entered her cellblock. Back then, all the prisoners had gathered at the bars of their cells and shouted at the new arrivals to gage their reactions. By contrast, the shinobi gathered before their barracks were silent, but she felt they were still being sized up in a similar manner.

Eventually the buildings gave way to more official looking ones, which she imagined handled most of the village's day to day activities. Yamame didn't show much interest in them figuring that she'd be instructed of their functions in time. Instead, she began to concentrate on their destination. She hadn't really noticed it at first, as she had been caught up in her more immediate surroundings. But, towards the back of the fledgling village was a large rock face, and served as the base from which the tall wall extended. Having been a member of the Sound Village, she like most of its members had been forced to learn the layout of Konoha. She figured this had been so that they would be well versed in its layout during the invasion. Naturally, she had not taken part in it having been captured by then as her team had encountered Team Kakashi shortly after its Wave Mission. But, she couldn't help feeling as if the village she was standing in was destined to be an inversion of Konoha.

She believed this because The Leaf village like many villages admittedly, had a main street that led straight through it. But, unlike what she was currently seeing, most of its civilian populace was centered around it. This she figured was to give it a more welcoming feel, but also because for the founder of the village, it was so that the people who lived there could experience peaceful lives. Therefore, the more militaristic elements of the Leaf Village were centered towards the back and edges of it. By contrast, Yamame felt this village was being founded to solely wage war and as such its militaristic elements were front and center to never let people deluded themselves to its nature.

She half expected to see the face of the founder carved into the mountain that served as its backdrop. However, instead she found what appeared to be a castle that had been carved directly into the upper portion of it. Large stone steps extended from the structure giving her the impression the leader didn't so much see himself as part of the village, but above it.

Much as she expected, the castle turned out to be their destination as they were guided up the steps and into a large audience chamber. She noticed a strange tank that looked like it contained water had already been set up before a large raised dais from which she assumed the village's leader would address the new arrivals. She also noticed that Udon and the maximum security prisoners were standing on the platform although off to the side.

She could hear a few of her fellow prisoners murmuring among themselves about who the village leader would be. She wasn't surprised quite a few of the voices seemed to believe it would be Sasuke Uchiha considering the Sharingan representation on the uniform. Yamame wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect considering what happened when they had crossed paths. But, she doubted he would even remember her, which was rather infuriating for her considering the profound affect he had on her life. Yet, most of those who mentioned the possibility were obviously excited by it. She figured for them it was a chance to become a part of history, much as the First Hokage and Madara made by founding Konoha. To her surprise, Iwana didn't seem all the put off by the possibility that he would be taking orders from the man that had resulted in their being sent to prison.

Yet, that excitement died almost instantly as a dilapidated Sasuke was pushed in a wheelchair towards the center of the raised platform. The brown-haired woman that had pushed him onto the stage took a spot next to his right side. While the three individuals that they had picked up to transport to the village stood behind his chair. A man with light purplish hair stepped out from the shadows wearing a variation of the uniform worn by the other rank and file shinobi. But, she imagined he was a higher up due to his not bothering with the undershirt so he could show off his muscular chest and arms. He took a position next to Sasuke's left side as he crossed his arms over his chest.

To her surprise, it appeared that even many of the rank and file shinobi who were already aligned with the Uchiha hadn't known he had been so diminished. Yamame could understand why it would be kept a secret, since she assumed his name and reputation had been used to recruit so many individuals to his cause. Naturally, finding out the only thing they believed would stop other villages from destroying the fledgling village outright appearing to be so weakened caused many of those present to begin having second thoughts about joining. She imagined the feeling must have been much worse for those who already had.

Yamame tried to figure out what had happened to him, since she almost imagined he was being ravaged by some disease causing him to waste away. However, she couldn't think of a disease that would affect him in such a haphazard manner, since there were parts of his body that appeared completely healthy despite his pale white appearance. Yet other portions appeared withered almost like they belonged to a corpse that was rotting away. The closest comparison that she could come up with was it was like he had been burned by some fire, but certain portions of his body hadn't been affected due to some kind of protective covering.

Sasuke spoke, and despite his weakened appearance his voice did sound strong. But, she imagined the chamber had been designed so that the speaker's voice would carry. "I can see many of you are questioning your decisions based on what you see sitting before you. Yet, before I address them there is someone else that I must greet first."

Yamame's attention was drawn to the tank of water as the door was wrenched open and its contents spilled onto the floor. Yet, rather than spill all over the place, it began to gather together before taking a humanoid shape and turning into a naked white haired man. He looked around in surprise and to her it was obvious that he was gaging if he could escape.

Iwana leaned in towards her asking, "Isn't that Suigetsu Hozuki?"

Yamame nodded, and focusing on the famous Kirigakure-nin who although only a year behind her, had been praised as being exceptionally talented. The young man didn't seem too concerned at finding himself naked within a room full of strangers, and considering the flesh sword that was attached to him, she figured he had no reason to be. He still looked like he was considering how best to run, but turned towards the platform as Sasuke called, "Welcome back, Suigetsu."

She couldn't see the former Kiri-nin's face but it was easy enough to hear that he was surprised by what he found as he asked, "Sasuke?! What the fuck happened to you?"

Sasuke gave what appeared to be a slight smile as he replied, "The same attack by our enemies that caused you to lose your freedom resulted in my current condition. It is why you had to linger in prison for as long as you did." Yamame wasn't sure why, but she had a feeling that Suigetsu was somewhat incredulous about the statement. She was of the opinion that the Kiri-nin, hadn't once doubted that Sasuke would leave him to rot in prison. Yet, if he felt as much, he didn't voice it allowing Sasuke to add, "I'm sorry I couldn't repay my debt to you sooner, but it took much planning and help to give you back your freedom." He nodded his head towards Udon.

Suigetsu shrugged noncommittedly as he replied, "Hey, the important thing is you did."

"Indeed," the Uchiha replied before motioning with his good right arm, as the other hung limply at his side.

"Well, then we're good," the Kiri-nin said moving as if to leave, but he stopped as he noticed that a kunoichi was approaching holding a cloak draped over her arms, but also that she was holding a pair of swords. His eyes grew wide as he recognized them so turning back to Sasuke asked, "Are those…"

He didn't finish as Sasuke replied, "The Legendary blades Kiba." He smiled as he said, "Yes." He seemed to be addressing the crowd more than his Hawk Teammate as he added, "You once stated that you aspired to reform the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Remain here, and I will give you the means and resources to do so. Thanks to my new associate Sora, we've already gotten our hands on all the blades but two."

The man dressed as a Fire Temple monk smirked as he said, "I know a guy who has been collecting all manner of things shinobi related. He happened to have those laying around."

Suigetsu seemed to feel as if he was being offered a deal a little too good to be true. Pulling on the cloak, he stopped just short of accepting the blades as he asked, "I've never been much of a joiner. What if I don't want to resign with your ambition."

"The blades are yours to take regardless," Sasuke answered. "Consider them a gift for the help you already provided me. But, I don't want you to join the village for my ambition. But yours. Think it over, but I doubt you'd find anyone else willing to support your goal."

The Kiri-nin seemed to think it over for a moment, but couldn't exactly refute Sasuke's words. After a moment he took the blades as he said, "I'm not exactly willing to pledge an oath of loyalty yet. But, I'm willing to hear more."

"Excellent," the Uchiha said as he turned his gaze onto the gathered prisoners. Addressing his condition, he said, "I can see most of you are already questioning your decision to come this far. Considering my current state, I can't say I blame you. This fledgling village was founded using my name and the reputation of my clan. Many of you must be feeling buyer's remorse." Most of the prisoners began murmuring among themselves with most of them agreeing with the sentiment. Sasuke cut them short though as he said, "However, due to the desires of my comrade Juugo, that will no longer be the case."

The large orange haired man moved from behind Sasuke and walked before him. He dropped down to his knee as the Uchiha said, "Juugo, I once promised to act as the cage to your rages. Your sacrifice will allow me to keep this promise. Thank you!"

The man bowed his head as he said, "Thank you for taking this responsibility."

Yamame couldn't help but feeling as if she was witnessing some culmination of the orange haired man having been manipulated into agreeing. Yet, she couldn't say that he didn't appear genuinely happy about whatever he was agreeing to give up. She learned what that was a moment later as Sasuke sat back in his chair, and opened his mouth. There was what sounded like bones snapping as his jaw seemed to come unhinged like a snakes, and then a small spindly hand appeared from out of his throat. She watched more than a little disturbed as some human/snake hybrid about the size of a toddler pulled itself out of his mouth. She noticed that the further the creature pulled itself free, the more it seemed that Sasuke was deflating as if the monstrosity was shedding him.

Once free, it spilled forward to fall onto the floor making a wet sound. Perhaps worse for Yamame was the way it quickly began pulling itself along the ground quickly. Like some horrid parasite that knew it was vulnerable. It quickly made itself towards its new host, leaving a trail of fluid behind it, and upon reaching him quickly climbed up the orange haired man's body.

Yamame couldn't exactly see what happened, but she wondered if the man, Juugo, had some regrets as the creature forced open his mouth and began pulling itself into it. He gagged as he stood and although it appeared he was tempted to try and pull the abomination out. His hands never moved to grip at the tail as it began disappearing down his throat. He sank to his knees and the woman that had been standing next to Sasuke approached cautiously and asked, "Juugo?"

She stepped back as the orange haired man roared out as the cloak he wore was shredded due to two giant wings that resembled hands sprang out of his back. He chuckled amused as his skin began to turn greyish while he said, "No, but he is a part of me now. Tamaki."

The woman's eyes lit up as he stood and they turned out to be not the only pair of eyes to do so. For as the revitalized Sasuke turned to face the gathered shinobi his eyes glowed in the darkened room revealing his Sharingan. He approached the edge of the platform and although his features appeared somewhat monstrous, they began to soften. Moreover, his orange hair began darkening turning to a dark black. The wings also began to shrink into his body as his skin color returned so that when he came to a stop at the stairs leading down to where the shinobi were gathered he appeared exactly as he had before Naruto had wounded him.

Yamame heard more than one of the women swoon at his appearance as if they had already forgotten the horror that they had just witnessed. She shook her head, but couldn't deny he cut a captivating figure as he addressed them saying, "Some among you might take what you have just witnessed as a show of loyalty, and would likely expect for me to desire such acts from you as well. I don't!" The crowd began to murmur which Sasuke allowed for several moments before cutting it off as he said, "Juugo's act was as much for his benefit as it was for mine. Now he rests peacefully within me and is no longer plagued by the fits of insanity that were a part of his daily life. Don't consider it loyalty. For loyalty is the tool that your villages used to trick you into sacrificing yourselves for them. What I want from you is your power, and nothing else."

Yamame noticed that many of the shinobi dressed in the uniforms appeared mesmerized by Sasuke's words. She assumed it was because they had heard his speech before and had become true believers of the vision that he was outlining. A kunoichi who was dressed as a prisoner and appeared to have been a genin of Iwa based on the number on her shirt called out, "Most of us are just genin discarded by our villages. What power can we offer you?"

"Your hatred of those villages for starters," Sasuke replied with a smile. "You claim you don't have power, but you do have something that most so called shinobi lack. Vision. You can see the nonsense philosophies that the villages installed in you to foster loyalty to them is a one-way street. The Will of Fire, The Will of Steel, or The Will of Stone are beaten into our heads from the moment we are born. Yet, where was that loyalty as you wasted your lives away in the Leaf's cells. Where was it when the village of Konoha decided my Clan needed to have every man, woman, and child killed for the actions of some of its members."

"Then why should we follow you," another prisoner shouted out.

Sasuke smirked as he answered, "Because I am stronger than you, and my strength and those of my forces are the only thing that will protect you from being returned to your life as prisoners. Make no mistake, if you join me and you fall. I will not mourn you. If you are captured, I will not bother to save you." His smirk grew into a full born smile as he not several of them looking towards Suigetsu, "I had Suigetsu rescued as I owed him a debt for his assisting me. Now that it has been paid I owe him nothing and he owes me nothing."

Suigetsu seemed amused by the announcement as he stated, "Now that's the Sasuke I remember."

The Uchiha ignored the comment even as it garnered a few laughs among those present. He pressed on with his speech as he said, "But, we both have ambitions that can be served by each other. That is why I found this place, The Village Hidden by Darkness."

Two large banners dropped from the ceiling on either side of Sasuke. On them was a much larger version of the symbol printed on the Darkness Shinobi headbands. The symbol consisted of what looked like a sun, that was being eclipsed by a black orb that she assumed most would consider to be a moon. Yet, to her it appeared that the black orb wasn't passing in front of the sun so much as consuming it. Almost, like a black star that was swallowing the light the sun was giving off as if it sought to replace it.

Her attention was pulled from the banner as Sasuke said, his voice rising in volume as he grew passionate, "Here, you will grow stronger or you will falter and die. But, you will have the opportunity to write your names in the fabric of history. Free of the nonsense the other villages preach about loyalty while having none for you. You have seen the shinobi world for what it truly is. A world of lies where the powerful use notions such as loyalty to trick the gullible into sacrificing themselves for their sake. I say no longer. We, the shinobi Hidden in Darkness, will show the people of this world why they fear the dark. Why the other shinobi villages were wrong to treat us as they have. This village is a blank slate upon which you can write your names and histories. Through your actions land and status with be bestowed upon you. The strongest and cleverest among you will become great heroes and will be treated as such. And if in time one among you becomes stronger than me, then I fully expect you to attempt to take my place. No longer are you bound by a village's wants and desires. No, I expect you to live to satisfy your own. Who here wishes to join me in creating such a place."

Yamame wasn't surprised by the roar of the crowd as they shouted their desire to join the village. Soon though they began chanting Sasuke's name and he seemed to bask in it. Even Yamame felt a desire to join in as she couldn't deny it was a seductive message. Yet, she couldn't as she recalled Iruka kneeling before his would be killers and proclaiming how the Will of Fire had inspired him to become a teacher. How it had inspired him to reach out to try and make the world a better place not just for children of the Leaf. But, a two-time loser, whose only talent seemed to be in making poor decisions. She fought back tears remembering his last moments, and resolved to become the seed that he had nourished that would make his final words true. That way, although she doubted she would survive the attempt, she would at least be able to return the smile he had worn at the end, which she believed could only be achieved by dying with conviction to your beliefs and that he hadn't been wrong about her.

 ******************************** *

Naruto was sitting in the Seventh Heaven; he was dressed in black funeral garb as were the other patrons of the bar. Unlike normal though it was a pretty somber gathering, although that didn't mean there wasn't the occasional bouts of laughter. Still, they were generally few and far between and were usually brought forth from remembering some of the happier moments of those who had departed the world recently.

The attack on the prison was now several days old, and the ceremony to remember those lost had only ended a few hours earlier. He imagined there would be many similar gatherings throughout the village. Later in the week, he would have to attend another but it would be for Sakura's father since his funeral service had been delayed until Mebuki was well enough to attend. Naruto felt a surge of anger as he recalled being present when Sakura had told her mother what had happened to Kizashi. The blonde woman's face had taken on a look of shock, before it then settled into a mask of profound sadness followed by sobs. It quickly triggered Sakura to follow suit, as she rushed to wrap her arms around her mother as they both vented their sadness. Naruto had watched and although he wanted to cry along with them, it was anger which was the most profound emotion he had experienced. Anger at his inability to protect those closest to him, and a decent measure of guilt at the knowledge that he could make all the pain go away.

In the present, the anger threatened to overpower him, so he did what most people would when in a bar. He drank. He quickly downed the remains of his drink and slammed the cup down. He perhaps did so a little harder than he intended as Ino looked over at him. Her face quickly morphed into one of concern, but disappeared as she looked back towards Rock Lee. He wasn't too surprised by her concern since he hadn't really been home since the attack. Partly because almost everyone had been running around at full speed since it had occurred. But, it was primarily because he was seeking some solitude from his lovers. His reason for which was because he wanted time to experience the full width of his feelings, and had feared with his lovers' trying to support him, he wouldn't be able to.

With the anger abating, a sense of emptiness settled in over him. A feeling which had been with him almost constantly since discovering that Iruka had been murdered. Naruto, hadn't been the one to first find him. That had been Tsunade as she had led the force to take back the prison. Naturally, they had been shocked to find it was for the most part empty. By the time Naruto had appeared, the courtyard had already been secured, and Tsunade had set up a triage center for the wounded. There had been a few, although most of them had been attacked at the onset of the prison escape. It became obvious that as it had progressed though, the prisoners had become more organized and the survivors became almost nonexistent on the higher levels.

Even stranger though, had been the fact the shinobi and civilians that had been working in the warden mansion had not been harassed in the slightest. After Danzou's plot the old mansion had been converted into the facility's primary office area rather than the warden's living quarters and control room. When the escape had begun, the shinobi stationed there had secured mansion in order to safeguard the civilians. When Tsunade had arrived, the shinobi in charge had quickly assumed full responsibility for not doing more to stop the prisoners from leaving. But, it hadn't been necessary as she had replied that he had executed his responsibilities properly. Furthermore, it had allowed the Shinobi there to monitor the communication happening within the prison due the old control room. So had been able to provide a relatively decent amount of information about what had happened, including how a Chunin named Nobori had been implicated to be helping the attackers.

Naruto's task had been to teleport the scared civilians back to the village, as well as to teleport to any medical teams searching the building for survivors, so that if they found people who were horribly injured he could take them straight to the hospital. He had just teleported a young kunoichi who had been found gravely wounded in the prisons cryptanalyst department, when he had felt an extreme surprise and shock from Tsunade and Yuugao. He quickly teleported to them fearing they had stumbled upon some prisoners that hadn't managed to escape.

Appearing on the roof of the prison, he had shouted, "Tsunade…"

"Naruto stay back," she shouted as she looked up from the body that she had been examining as two medics worked on an injured young man.

She had stood as if to shield his view, but it was too late as he gazed upon the face of Iruka. It only took a moment to ascertain his status as the front of his body was covered in blood which all stemmed from a vicious sword wound that nearly behead him. He felt light for a moment and the entire world seemed to sway, but he quickly realized all the strength had left his body causing him to collapse. Tsunade caught him before he hit the ground and in her face he could see there were so many things that she wanted to say to him. Yet, would probably seem out of place between a Hokage and her subordinate.

Yet, in that moment Naruto was also thinking about Sasuke's words to him about how he had set everything up to hurt him. Although, he felt so very numb as if he couldn't even truly fathom how grievously he had been emotionally wounded, he recovered enough to stand on his own as he said, "Thank you, Lady Tsunade."

"N…Naruto," she replied sadly and with a decent amount of worry mixed in.

Focusing on the gravely wounded shinobi that he recalled was named Daichi as he had been a part of the same class as Konohamaru and Moegi, he asked, "Do you need me to teleport him to the hospital?"

"He should be stable enough," one of the medics who had been working on him replied.

Naruto nodded, and moved to kneel down next to Daichi. He gazed one last time at Iruka, who seemed remarkably at peace regardless of the horrific injury that had taken his life. He closed his eyes and felt tears use the opportunity to escape from his tear ducts. But, he blinked several times and focused on the immediate tasks knowing there would be time to grieve later. He disappeared in a red flash and made sure Daichi was well taken care of before returning. Although, he didn't return to the roof as he kept his focus on the living.

But, eventually there were quiet times and in those moments his emotions were all over the map. During the ceremony that morning, he had vented his grief as readily as anyone, and since then a sense of emptiness had settled over him once more as if begging for anything to fill it. Something he knew his lovers would gladly do, but he didn't want that at the moment since he knew they would somehow brighten the darkness trying to take root in him. All in all, he feared he wouldn't be able to properly grieve since his lovers truly made it impossible for him to remain in such a state as long as he felt he should after losing an as important person to him as Iruka.

Naruto knew he was being selfish since several of his lovers had cared for Iruka as well. But, at the moment he couldn't help it because a part of him wanted to fill the emptiness Iruka's death had left within him, with fury and death. He could feel that dark part of his soul tempting him to give into the desire so they could hunt Sasuke down and he could finish the job he had started. Knowing his lovers' presence would silence that voice, he had kept his distance to let it have its say. Yet, despite several of his women being in the same room as they all remembered Iruka, it was one that wasn't bound to him that was draining the strength he had allowed his darkness to gain over the past several days.

Mirajane was currently serving the patrons of the Seventh Heaven, and although she was aware of the somber mood. She still was acting in a relatively upbeat manner as she moved among the tables. Watching her speak with those she served, he couldn't help but notice that she often left her customers in much better moods after she moved on then they had been before. Almost as if her sparkling presence was, if only for a moment, banishing the darkness threatening to swallow the people around her.

It was his turn to bask in her light as she approached taking his mug. She smiled sadly, but with a hint of good cheer as she said, "You shouldn't be sitting off by yourself. I thought the purpose of this gathering was to keep the memory of your lost friends and family alive."

"That's what we're doing," Naruto replied somewhat standoffishly.

"That's what some of you are doing," she replied with a shake of her head. "Others, are telling themselves it's okay to hate the ones that have hurt them." Mirajane's gaze focused on a group of Genin and Chunin who Naruto had also noticed seemed to be growing angrier and more passionate of that anger as they spoke. He wasn't surprised to find that like him, they all appeared to be former students of Iruka, or the topic they were discussing was Sasuke and how they planned to make him pay for his actions. What was somewhat surprising though was the most vocal among them seemed to be Chouji, with Shaikamaru simply watching on instead of acting as a brake for his friend.

He supposed though that he shouldn't be too surprised by either since Shikamaru was likely blaming himself much as Naruto had been. He imagined the Nara was berating himself that if he had been a better leader during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission things wouldn't have ended as they had. Chouji, was a tad more surprising, but Naruto suspect it made sense since the Akimichi had been rather close to Iruka as well. Particularly in the days before he had become friends with Shikamaru. Then much like Naruto, he had been rather isolated since most other kids didn't want to partner with him feeling he was too big and slow to be a useful shinobi. It was Iruka, who would often console him as he pointed out all the great things the Akimichi clan had done in the past. He had needed to rely on the Chunin instructor much less after he had become friends with Shikamaru. But, Naruto knew that much like Iruka had been for him, he had touched the lives of many people.

Naruto frowned, and focused back on Mira as she said, "I didn't know this Iruka person. But, considering how many people seemed enamored with him, he must have been a great teacher."

"He was," Naruto replied sadly.

Mira leaned forward so she could meet Naruto's eyes as she said, "Then you should join your friends and family in remembering how he lived. Not using this time to justify the hatred that you are currently feeling. Whatever you plan to use it for. I'm sure it isn't what he would have wanted." For Naruto, her words acted like a bucket of water to the flames of his anger. The dark voice that had been growing stronger through the anger and hatred for Sasuke that he felt, sudden cried out in frustration as Naruto locked that part of himself away again.

He felt a deep sense of gratitude towards the Bijuu that had been the six-tails as she had reminded him of his ambition. He looked around the room in a new light, as he now saw that the hatred and anger those around him felt although natural was a virus. One that his Master Jiraiya had feared was spread via all the death and destruction of the Shinobi World. He knew it now for the seductive temptress that it was since it could make even good people lose themselves as they wrapped their own evil actions and desires for revenge in the veil of justice because of how they hurt. He supposed he hadn't really felt the same sense of pain and desire for revenge from Jiraiya's death simply due to the nature of it. While Jiraiya's death had hurt, it had come about as a result of how he lived, which was essentially as a spy. As such, when Pain had found him in Amegakure, he had acted no differently than how Konoha would if they uncovered one. Particularly one as powerful as Jiraiya, who by most opponents and likely even Nagato couldn't be taken alive. It was a death that hurt, which while a byproduct of the world they lived in. Would still happen in a peaceful world as he wasn't naïve enough to believe every place would sign onto the world he envisioned.

By contrast, Iruka's was a death that had just been meant to inflict pain, and one Naruto knew had been meant to hurt him specifically. He knew that he hadn't been the only one hurt by it, but he did feel he had been the primary target for that pain. Yet, watching the room in a new light. He began to suspect that Sasuke hadn't truly so much wanted to hurt him, but his purpose had been much darker. He had wanted to create more people just like him. People that would take his actions and use it as a means to justify any and all they took in order to bring him to justice. Which Naruto imagined would be just an euphemism for killing the Uchiha.

He felt another sense of gratitude towards the Bijuu and so expressed it by saying, "Thank you Mira! I needed to hear that."

"Well, I imagine there were plenty of women who would having been willing to tell you it. If you hadn't been so busy trying to become all emo avenger."

Naruto laughed the first one had had in days, as he replied, "Well, I hope someone would have stopped me before I broke out the hair dye and dark clothes."

Mira smiled glad she had been able to help him recover his smile much as he had for her. Her smile turned a little seductive as she said, "I don't know. I heard you cut a rather dashing figure with dark hair." She noticed the man Ino had been talking to seemed to take an interest in them now that Naruto appeared approachable so giving him an opportunity to do so said, "Let me go freshen up your drink."

Naruto watched her go, and then noticed Rock Lee approaching him. The Chunin appeared rather restrained which seemed rather jarring considering his normal exuberance. Sticking out his hand, he said sympathetically, "I am sorry for your loss."

Naruto stood to shake it, as he said, "Thanks, but really it is all the kids that will not get to meet him who have lost out."

Lee nodded his head, before replying, "Yes, the accomplishments of yours and other classes taught by him speak of his quality as an instructor. From some of the stories that I've heard today, I wonder if I would have had a better academy experience if he had been my teacher as well."

"I'm sure you would have found it beneficial," Naruto said confidently since he knew that much like Gai that Iruka would have supported his aspirations.

Lee inclined his head before asking, "If you do not mind my impertinence. If you plan to assemble a team to hunt Sasuke down, I would gladly volunteer." Naruto heard a great deal of anger hidden in Lee's polite tone, and Naruto wondered if it was due to Lee's old feelings for Sakura.

He certainly understood where the bowl cut man was coming from, since it was thoughts of her that made him wonder if what he was right with what he was about to say. He noticed that Neji, who had accompanied Hinata also perked up at the question. The Hyuuga's face was neutral, but Naruto had the feeling that he was carefully observing him in anticipation of his response. Taking a deep breath, the Uzumaki said, "I don't plan to go after Sasuke."

"I do not understand," Lee said confused, "Considering what he has done to Sakura, surely you can see that he is beyond reaching." Lee's tone took on a harsher tone as he suggested, "Or is it because you are seeing Ayame that you no longer feel it pertinent to act on her behalf."

Naruto felt his anger spike at what Lee was insinuating, since it felt like the man was stating his concern for Sakura had only been predicated on his interest in her. That once he had achieved some sort of objective or if his interest had waned that he would then simply turn his back on her. But, Naruto calmed as he recalled that Sakura had mentioned that Lee had confessed to her shortly after it became public that he was seeing Ayame. She had let him down, while also telling him that she had developed feelings for him. Naruto didn't think Lee's apparent anger towards him was because he was some kind of scumbag looking to score points against a rival. But, born of the genuine concern that her heart was set on being with someone who didn't value her.

Naruto was aware most of the bar's attention was now focused on him, with several of his friends moving closer to join the conversation. He knew his reply likely would not be well received, but regardless said, "Sakura is a powerful kunoichi and doesn't need either of us to fight her battles for her."

"I didn't mean to suggest that…" Lee said going on the defensive.

Naruto knew that he could twist the conversation now that he had knocked Lee off balance, but instead he said, "I know that isn't how you meant it. But, it does feel like you wanted to charge in to her rescue. Me though, I'll wait and see how she wants to move forward. As to Sasuke. I can understand the desire to hunt him down and kill him for what has apparently been done in his name. I can understand it all too well. I just don't know what gives us the right."

"What!?" Chouji shouted surprising those that had gathered around him and Lee. The normally passive Chunin seemed enraged at his words, and Naruto could imagine it was because most people gave him top billing when talking about people who the instructor had influenced during his career. But, Naruto knew the list was probably rather long and thus his seeming to be excusing Sasuke was an affront to those people. Especially someone like Chouji who had relied on Iruka rather heavily at least until he became friends with Shikamaru. Lee stepped back as if surrendering the floor to the Akimichi as he said, "How can you sit there and try to excuse what Sasuke did?"

Naruto frowned as Chouji seemed to be using his bulk to close proximity to intimidate him. Not enjoying the feeling of being looked down upon he stood to meet Chouji's gave. He could see that it appeared a majority of the people present were siding with Chouji on the matter. He wasn't too surprised, but he remained calm as he countered, "That isn't what I said. I'm merely questioning if we are as justified in our desire to see Sasuke and Udon dead as we are propping ourselves up to be."

Chouji snapped angrily as he countered, "Have you completely gone mental? Where have you been the past few days? Did you even see the number of crying faces that are practically begging for us to respond? Or, are you going to fall back to the old, now isn't the time tactic that was used after the Sound-Sand invasion. How many of our fellow villagers were supposed to just swallow their bitterness as we made nice with the Sand after they knifed us in the back?"

Naruto wasn't sure how to respond as he could see more than a few agreed with Chouji's feelings about the Sand even now. He attributed it to the feeling of people that had lost loved ones during the invasion and were now reminded of that loss. But rather than getting payback, had been forced to accept them back as allies. Luckily, though someone who didn't agree with the Akimichi stepped forward to say, "And because of that both Shikamaru and Kiba are still here today."

Naruto turned towards Ino as she managed to impose herself between her lover and Chouji. The blonde kunoichi kept her voice calm as she continued, "Let's not forget that they also aided us against Danzou's rebellion and when Pain attacked. I think those people that were forced to let go of their anger should recognize far more positive things were born of it."

Naruto wished he could have kissed Ino right there, as her words reminded him that this battlefround was where the real battle for a peaceful world needed to be waged. After all, if the Leaf had acted on the desire for retribution after the Sound Invasion only more death and destruction would have been created. Taking Ino's words to heart he said, "My problem with just saying Sasuke needs to pay for what he has done is that it is born of the same circular logic that Sasuke uses." He could see his words caused some confusion in those supporting the notion so explained, "Sasuke has always wrapped his actions in the belief that he can do whatever he wants because it is for the greater good of avenging his clan. First, in running off to join Orochimaru, and now it has come full circle in his attack on us."

A genin that Naruto didn't recognize shouted, "What for? We didn't do anything to him?"

"Didn't we?" Naruto responded feeling more confident in his position.

Shikamaru saw were Naruto's logic was heading so cut him off as he said, "You can't be suggesting that he is justified because of the Uchiha Massacre."

"Why?" Naruto replied quickly before adding, "Because the Village was acting to defend itself? But, what does that matter to Sasuke? He was led to believe his brother was an evil man. Yet all the while, he was working with the village, so wouldn't Sasuke see the village as evil. That is the problem with simply deciding he deserves to die based on what has happened. Sure, we feel we are justified, but he probably felt just as righteous in his attack on us. In the end, Iruka and the others were just more victims of the Uchiha Massacre."

"That's fucking nonsense," Chouji retorted bitterly. "What should the village have done. Let the Uchiha overthrow it?"

"Of course not," Naruto replied. "But, if it didn't do anything wrong then why hide its involvement. Perhaps because butchering the innocent along with the guilty might have caused everyone to think its response had been too severe and so it was better to pin it on a villain. But if Itachi's actions were bad when he was doing them for himself, what makes them acceptable when they were for our sake? There had to be a better way."

"Sasuke is showing us why the village thought it was best to act as it did," Shikamaru countered with a measure of certainty.

Ino shook her head as she stated, "No, it became a self-fulfilling prophecy because of what it did and then lied about it. But arguing about the past is pointless. This is about deciding how we behave now."

"Ino's right. I'm not advocating just letting them get away with what they've done, b…"

Naruto was cut off by Chouji as he stated, "No, you're just advocating for you being a coward. If you want to sit at home and do nothing then fine, but…"

What happened next appeared to many as a blur, as Ino without even thinking about it moved to slap her old teammate. Yet, before her hand connected Naruto managed to catch her by the wrist. When the Akimichi realized what had nearly happened he focused on Ino and nearly stepped back due to the anger in her gaze, yet she addressed the Uzumaki as she said, "Naruto, let me go. I can understand his being angry, but…"

Naruto despite her anger wore a soft smile as he replied, "I can't do that. Something tells me that you still might hit him."

Ino's eyes narrowed even further as she said, "You're damn right I plan too."

Naruto though remained calm as he said mildly rebuking, "Ino, I can't ask people to remain calm and not let their bitter emotions control their actions and then let you hit a person over a small slight."

The Yamanaka sighed as if her anger was being smothered by the calmness of the man still holding her wrist. Still as her eyes met the Akimichi's, they didn't hide the fact that she took the slight against Naruto personally as she said, "You're right. I'm sorry Chouji. I let my emotions get the better of me. Try to keep that in mind as you ask others to do the same."

Ino then stepped away and Naruto frowned since he knew his lover's apology had been somewhat half-hearted. Still, he focused on the Akimichi to say, "I know that Iruka meant a great deal to you. I'm just afraid that in rushing to avenge him that we'll become just as bad as the people that took him from us."

Naruto stuck his hand out, but Chouji just left it hanging as he countered, "All you're advocating for is letting that bastard do as he pleases until you decide the time is right to take him down. There's nothing wrong with being proactive in doing so."

The Akimichi walked away and Naruto frowned since he admitted that his stance might appear to be too passive in the face of the anger that Sasuke's actions had created. Still, he whispered softly to himself, "There is when death is the only outcome that you'll accept as justice." Naruto turned away as well to move towards his lovers, and couldn't help but feel there was something metaphorically in the distance appearing between Chouji and him as they moved to opposite ends of the room. Still, noticing that people within the bar were somewhat more reflective then they had been before. He couldn't help feeling that they had made some small progress in stopping some of the seeds of hatred Sasuke had sown from sprouting. Still, looking at Chouji who seemed even angrier then before, he knew there was still plenty of fertile soil in which for them to grow.

 ******************************** *

Toka watched Naruto lay on his back in the middle of a destroyed training field. He had headed there after leaving Seventh Heaven and then created what seemed like thousands of clones before engaging in what she assumed was a physical representation of the mental fight he was having with himself. She had been glad for the confrontation between Naruto and the Akimichi, as it meant that her Family's ambition hadn't been derailed by the Uchiha's actions. After all, she had lived in a time where the prevailing philosophy had been if one of your clansman had been killed you killed two of the clan that had done it. It had ultimately lead to a cycle of violence that even the founding of the Shinobi villages hadn't completely eradicated. Sasuke's attack had shown all too well the mentality was alive and well just waiting for the right conditions to spring to the surface except with the calls being to avenge the village, instead of a single clan. It had been what she had cautioned Naruto about before succumbing to his charms, but some part of her had feared back then that when a person did rise up who hurt him on a personal level that he would give into the seductive call for revenge.

She was glad to see that she was wrong, although she been worried when he had isolated himself. She could understand why he had as sometimes a person just needed to hurt, and with the support network that he had, Naruto had likely suspected he wouldn't be able to do so as much as he felt he needed to. The battle between the clones and him was likely his way of completing that process. She had little doubt he was also beating himself up with all the would've or should've scenarios that could have prevented Iruka's death.

She sensed that she hadn't been the only one to witness the fight so moving towards a tree asked, "Have you taken up your cousin's old habit?"

Neji stepped out from behind it as he said, "Hardly. But considering the confrontation earlier. I was curious if Naruto was as sure of his position as he appeared. It would seem that he isn't."

"Is that what you are taking away from this?" Toka asked beginning to walk away.

Neji frowned as he watched Naruto stare up at the sky as storm clouds began to gather. But, figuring the Senju may give him some insights into the blond's mindset without disturbing him decided to follow. Catching up, he asked, "Are you saying that I'm wrong in assuming his fighting his clones was his way of confronting his doubts?"

"No," Toka replied as she began heading back to her home, "But, you seem to believe that is a bad thing."

"Considering how he challenged those who wanted to take the fight to Sasuke," Neji said concerned Naruto's stance would alienate those close to him when he wasn't even sure of how to proceed, "it may have been prudent to remain silent if he had doubts."

"I once would have agreed with you," Toka said giving Neji a slightly amused style. "But, now I think a person who is willing to question if his actions truly are the best way to proceed is more willing to find it. Back in my youth, I was bitter about the role of kunoichi being little more than baby factories. Our entire ninja careers were nothing more than the time we went about proving our abilities to attract husbands. I didn't want that life, so rebelled. I was so sure of my righteousness in doing so that those women that did I felt were little more than traitors to their gender, and yet, despite achieving my goals I still ended up being unhappy because not everyone was willing to live like me."

"I'm not sure I'm seeing the connection."

"My point is that perhaps if I wasn't so sure my way of living was the only right way of living for a woman, and had been more open to the benefits of settling down with someone I loved. I wouldn't have wasted so much time being angry at everyone. If I had been willing to open myself up to questioning my choices. A better solution could have been found."

"That may well be true," Neji conceded, "But, I hardly doubt softening your stance is the same as letting a murderer and terrorist run free."

"That isn't what Naruto is worried about," Toka said quickly. "And no one is saying Sasuke shouldn't be stopped or punished. But, Naruto recognizes a simple truth that I think escapes most those advocating that justice for those lost is the same as killing Sasuke."

"Which is?"

"That it is something that can only be decided when the confrontation actually happens," Toka answered with a note of concern. "Up until then, all the stances and arguments are nothing but a heated theoretical debate. I believe Naruto understands this, which is why he is addressing the anger he has now, instead of letting it linger until then. Because it will only be after he strikes Sasuke down, if it comes to that, that he'll be able to honestly say if it was about stopping him, or indulging in revenge." The Senju could see that the Hyuuga was considering her words, but that he still was on the fence so added, "It is because he is constantly questioning his motives and beliefs that I believe Naruto will not make the same mistake Hashirama made with Madara and the Uchiha."

"The First Hokage," Neji said surprised. "Are you saying it was a mistake to align with the Uchiha and to find the village."

"No," the Senju said with a shake of her head, "The mistake Hashirama made was in never questioning if he was wrong in so steadfastly believing that Madara could be worked with. You see, back then, no matter how many atrocities were attached to Madara, he would never stop believing that his old friend felt the same as him. After the village was founded, it did sound like that for a time they were able to recapture the happier days of their youth. But, it apparently came to an end when even the Uchiha were willing to elect Hashirama as Hokage over him."

"It must have insulted his pride," Neji said after a moment.

"Perhaps," Toka said not quite willing to write it off as being a matter of pride. "I believe it was because Madara wanted to use the just established village as a means to wage war on the other villages. I believe he felt that so long as differing ideologies were allowed to exist the threat of war would never end."

I hate to say it," the Hyuuga said with a frown, "but it appears he was correct."

Toka nodded, but countered, "Yet that goes back to questioning if your beliefs are the only ones that are right. Attempting to stomp out or browbeat others into accepting yours is far easier than actually trying to work with those who might not believe in the exact same thing as you. Madara only agreed to work with Hashirama when they had a similar view, but when he assumed the Hokageship and it appeared he wanted to work with these other villages that is when he separated from Konoha."

"Which is why he needed to be stopped," Neji said sounding like he was defending the Hokage from her accusation that he was in the wrong.

Toka gave him a soft smile, but countered, "True, but during that last confrontation when Hashirama supposedly cut Madara down. Did he do it because he needed to stop him? Or, because after vouching for him for so long, Hashirama let his anger at being betrayed get the better of him?"

"You seem to believe it is the latter," Neji said wondering how the woman could be sure considering she had already been trapped in a jutsu that would only collapse over a century later.

Toka nodded as she explained why, "Hashirama would later die shortly after that battle. Yet, in the weeks before, Tobirama began putting policies into place. Policies that would later lead the Uchiha to feel that they were being treated as Second class citizens in a village they helped to found. Which although were drafted by the Second Hokage, could only have been implemented under the First's rule with his permission. I don't believe Hashirama would have allowed them to be put in place before his final battle with Madara. But, I believe in his bitterness towards his former friend, he allowed the man's clan to be punished in his place." The Senju let her belief sink in a little before adding, "Yet, if he had been willing to question himself prior, perhaps he would have realized that the reason the Uchiha elected him Hokage was because they recognized a Madara Hokageship would have just had them fighting more wars. Instead, I believe Hashirama still held onto the belief his friend wasn't a warmonger despite the evidence and so the fault must have laid in his clan as a whole. Much as Tobirama always stated."

Neji found the possibility rather shocking so following her logic said, "So, you believe that rather than accepting he was wrong. The First Hokage found it easier to believe the problem laid in their bloodline and so allowed his brother to put safeguards in place."

Toka nodded before stating, "Safeguards which would eventually lead to the clan wanting to rebel which is what ultimately led us to this tragedy. Naruto definitely understands where those wanting Sasuke dead are coming from. But, his willingness to question if it is right or not, is what might hopefully prevent more such tragedies from taking place."

Neji nodded, as he had long believed Naruto had a way of looking at the world which could help those trapped in their own darkness. Yet, he would admit that faith had dimmed somewhat after Sasuke had rejected the blond man's friendship. It had even further after Naruto had apparently decided the Uchiha couldn't be saved and so had fought him with the intention to kill him if necessary. Yet, he recognized that Naruto's current stance wasn't so much born of a regret from those actions, but his fear that sanctioning Sasuke's death out of a desire for revenge, would only create more people like him. People who might believe they were acting with the best of intentions, but would let the ends justify the means. Understanding that, Neji suddenly felt he could see clearly why the blond man had attracted so many women to him. Especially when considering how most people would have been more than willing to say he was right to want the Uchiha dead. "It seems his eyes are still better than mine," Neji said more to himself then for the benefit of the woman walking beside him.

Toka smiled softly from the Hyuuga's words as she said, "No, his vision isn't why he can find the best path through the darkness of this world. In fact, I would say he is on par with a blind man when it comes to seeing what is before him. But, he feels his way through the darkness, and acts as a light for others to follow."

Neji found it to be a rather appropriate way of describing the Blond's abilities. Still, he couldn't help feeling concerned that with Sasuke out there and likely wanting to prove his superiority over Naruto. That eventually even the Uzumaki wouldn't be able to find a path through the darkness the Uchiha desired to create.

 ******************************** *

Mikoto stood in the living room of her apartment among dozens of packed boxes. She felt a tinge of sadness since it made the room feel empty. But, she felt it was probably appropriate considering that had been how she felt ever since the attack against members of her family and the Leaf Prison. Attacks which had been carried out in the name of her son. Since then, she had secluded herself in her apartment with only Kushina giving her company as she had begun packing her few belongings.

She could understand the other women and even Naruto giving her a wide berth since they really didn't make cards which read, "Sorry, your son turned into a homicidal manic." Plus, it wasn't like she had made much of an effort to reach out to those who had been hurt by the attacks carried out in his name. Mainly as she wasn't all that sure whether she wanted to apologize for him or try to defend him. Ultimately, that was why she figured Naruto had apparently pulled away from his lovers as he wasn't all that sure how to respond either.

She had felt something change a short while ago, as the emotions from the other women bound to him within the Hidden Eddy Inn became noticeably more upbeat upon his return. Still, the feeling caused a certain amount of dread to well up inside her, since it seemed her lover had found his answer. But, she couldn't be sure it was one that included a future with her.

She heard a knock at her door, and frowned since if it was Kushina she would have just barged in. Focusing on her mark, she nearly decided to feign that she was asleep since finding the presence on the other side of the door to be Naruto, meant she would probably see his normally bright blue eyes looking at her with a dullness to them. But, she figured if she did he'd follow his mother's example and simply enter her room regardless.

Moving to the door she opened it slowly and rather lamely said, "Hi."

Naruto having cleaned up after visiting the training grounds could understand her lackluster greeting so ignored it in favor of asking, "Do you mind if I come in?"

Mikoto stepped aside, and entering her apartment he frowned as he saw everything boxed up. Sensing the question that was coming she said, "I was always planning to move to Amegakure after agreeing to join Akatsuki. With everything that has happened. I think it would be best to make that move sooner rather than later."

Naruto supposed he could understand the sentiment, but turning towards her asked, "I hope I didn't make you feel like that as well." Not receiving a response, he guessed by not speaking with her sooner he had, he said, "I'm sorry!"

Mikoto was quick to say, "You don't need to apologize. I can understand why you wouldn't want to speak with the mother of the man…"

Naruto silenced her as he decided actions spoke louder than words as he pulled her into a kiss. She stiffened in surprise at first, but then began to melt into him. After several moments, he pulled his lips from hers as he said, "Don't forget that same woman didn't hold it against me after I tried to kill her son."

"Naruto, I understood why you felt you had to."

"Then why do you feel what he did would in any way affect my feelings for you?" Naruto asked fervently.

Mikoto felt tears gathering within her eyes as she admitted, "Because, if you hadn't given up on him because of what he did to me. Then maybe he wouldn't have tried to hurt you now."

Naruto gave her a soft smile as he moved to wipe her tears while stating, "But he did hurt me then. We might not have been lovers, but I cared deeply for you. Seeing him cut you down only forced me to accept that I couldn't force my own wishes on him. Sasuke needed to walk his own path, and that path has made him my enemy. But, my path has also made you mine, and I'll never let you go."

Mikoto wanted to swoon as she realized his blue eyes were as crisp as ever. They grew a little somber as he stepped away from her and moved towards her couch. He patted beside him indicating for her to join him. When she did, he took her hands in his as he explained, "I should have told you that as soon as everything happened. But, I couldn't face any of you because I… I wasn't sure how to move forward myself. There was a part of me that wanted to give in, and revisit the pain I felt onto Sasuke a thousand times over. But, if I did. Then how could I face everyone, especially you, when I would be acting out of a need for revenge. I accept that Sasuke is your son, but could you accept me if I wanted to kill him solely to make myself feel better."

Mikoto was surprised by his question, and answered, "I could certainly understand why."

Naruto frowned at her response so said, "Yet, that is what makes it so insidious. I can't ask those around me to give up their grudges, and then justify my own."

"But, Sasuke isn't going to stop," Mikoto warned.

"Which is why I will oppose him," Naruto replied confident they would face each other again somehow. "I'm not sure what will truly be in my heart on that day. But, I want to believe that it will be due to his needing to be stopped. I also want you to be by my side when that time comes. I hope you feel the same."

Mikoto couldn't explain how happy hearing Naruto's words made her. So simply replied with, "Yes!"

Naruto nodded before standing as he held his hand out to her as he asked, "Then may I spend the night here with you?"

Mikoto nodded as she accepted it, and then followed him into her bedroom. It had received a similar treatment as the living room although the bed was still made. She felt a little disappointed though when it became apparent that Naruto was simply undressing to go to bed. However, she supposed considering the day's events she understood. Still, she couldn't help smiling as they climbed under the blankets together and Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around her. She felt a surge of energy come over her body and strangely seemed to have originated from her eyes as he whispered softly, "I love you, Mikoto Uchiha."

She could hear her heart hammering in her chest, and pulled her body tighter against his as she kissed his lips tenderly before replying, "I love you too!"

She then allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by his warmth as she promised to do everything in her power to protect him, even if it meant facing her son with the intent to kill.

 ******************************* **

Mebuki Haruno stared out at the moon from her hospital bed. She didn't really feel anything at the moment, which concerned her simply because she had felt numb ever since Sakura had informed her about Kizashi's death. There had been tears to be sure, but it felt as if they had been a reflex. Almost as if she had been given a painkiller, but on some level her body recognized the pain despite the numbness. The woman understood why she felt that way, which was because for so long she had gone against her nature, it was hard to remember who she had been.

This was because unlike most people that entered the Academy, Mebuki had been forced to because she had been a delinquent. She had been orphaned at a young age, but didn't have a clan who would step in to raise her. Falling into the village's overburdened orphanage system, it had been easy for her to fall into a bad crowd. Moreover, she had considered her parents to be fools so had rejected their desire to protect the village. But, had studied enough about harnessing chakra since she knew that being a hellraiser in a ninja village would require the ability to evade the authorities. In time, she had been running the mostly female gang that she had joined. However, her days of stealing from stalls and picking pockets for spending money had ended when she decided to graduate to actually robbing people traveling to the village.

They had come across an older man as he was approaching the village, and the altercation had gotten physical. Mebuki had managed to get his wallet from him, but in the process had caused him to fall back and hit his head. All of the other girls had scattered fearing that they had killed him, but Mebuki not quite ready to be a killer and aware she would if he didn't get help had carried him to the village. Fortunately, a group of shinobi had stumbled across her as she struggled to make it back. But unfortunately, it didn't take long for him to recover and for it to be learned that the good Samaritan trying to help him had also been the person that had robbed him.

Although the man had been more than willing to have the book thrown at her. The Third Hokage had managed to convince him to give her a chance to accept a plea deal. Seeing it as a slightly better alternative than a juvenile prison, she had accepted. It had been around the same time as Kushina Uzumaki joining the academy, and the two of them had not gotten along at all. She had become somewhat friendly with Tsume, but that was mainly a result of the Inuzuka's falling out with the red head. Mebuki had fallen into somewhat similar habits as she had begun to bully the other girls while amassing some followers. However, Kushina had regularly acted as her foil, especially when Mikoto had fallen from grace in the academy after losing to Kushina and she had seen an opportunity to knock the haughty Uchiha down a few more pegs. It had caught her by surprise when the Uzumaki had leapt to her old rival's defense.

Afterwards, things had settled down as Mebuki had decided trying to settle her rivalry with Kushina with her fists would be more trouble than it was worth. So, she decided to do so by showing her up, and fortunately she exceled at learning unlike the Uzumaki. She would admit it always made her smile as she would constantly be praised for acing every test, while the red-head would be reprimanded for how poorly she did. However, none of it really began to matter as she had fallen for Kizashi.

She hadn't thought much of him at first to be honest. In fact, she had been outright annoyed at him since for whatever reason, he had been smitten by her, and while she had been trying to act tough he would often make her blush with his comments. It had saved him from getting pummeled by her on more than one occasion, as he would use the opportunity to escape her wrath. In time, she found it took more energy to feign annoyance rather than accept that she had come to enjoy his presence, and how he made her feel. Many of her old followers had probably been surprised when she traded in her old bad attitude clothes to adopt a more passive dress that reflected her high grades. Still, she hadn't turned over a completely new leaf as she was more than willing to pummel anyone that harassed Kizashi during the few times he had been unable to talk his way out of trouble.

After graduating, she accepted that she had come to love him and despite having an extremely promising career as a Chunin. One in which she could have easily become a Jounin or even Anbu, had decided to settle down when she had found out she had become pregnant. To her surprise, Kizashi had decided to as well, despite like most boys his age had claimed he wanted to become Hokage. Yet, when he had found out that he was going to become a father, had told her he needed to stop dreaming as he was about to undertake the most important job there was.

The moon began to grow into a blur as the memories of Kizashi through the years as he delighted in being a father to Sakura brought tears to her eyes. It also brought the first real emotions outside of her numbed sadness boiling to the surface. She gritted her teeth as the anger became almost overpowering. The anger at how unfair it was since they had retired to be able to enjoy watching their daughter grow into the beautifully woman. Not so some piece of shit Uchiha could use a flippant remark made by Sakura to wound her by taking her father from her. Remembering how Sakura had blamed herself set the flame of Mebuki's anger too full. So much so that she heard the heart monitor that she was hooked up to beginning to beep more insistently. She also noticed, that in her anger she had clenched her fists so tightly that her nails had dug into her palms.

She forced herself to calm, since the last thing that she needed was a nurse coming to check on her and to find her in such a state. There would be time enough to indulge in such emotions after all. But first she needed to be released so she could honor her husband. But, then she would dedicate her every breath to ensure that she was what caused Sasuke Uchiha to take his last.

 ******************************* **

Mikoto awoke feeling a sudden chill that she couldn't exactly explain considering the heat her lover gave off. That was something which Mikoto truly came to appreciate most about being with the young man in that he definitely showed his affection. She wasn't bitter about the lack of warmth that her husband had shown her. It had been more of like an arranged business deal by the clan than an actual marriage. That didn't mean they hadn't come to a type of understanding between them, but given the choice she was much more content now then she had ever been.

She tried to go back to sleep, but knew it would be a somewhat daunting task since Naruto's holding her had put her in the mood for some loving. Still, she didn't want to wake him so decided to handle it herself. Having been laying on her side, brought her hand between her thighs and began to give her pussy a through rubbing. She concentrated on her love button as she wanted to bring herself to climax quickly.

She tried to keep her moans to a minimum, but what she couldn't control was how her body responded to her actions. Which was that as she grew wetter the fragrance of her arousal began to have an effect on her lover. Naruto murmured at first as he pulled her closer, before whispering sleepily, "Mmm something smells good."

Mikoto blushed, but she went taunt as he began to stiffen behind her. His dick growing firmer as it began to rise up and having raised her leg enough to begin teasing herself slipped between her thighs until it was pressed up against her slit. The Uchiha bit her lip as she was tempted to guide his dick inside her, but she didn't want him to awaken and find her using him for her pleasure. Although difficult, she decided to try and just go back to sleep.

However, she let out a sudden moan as the hand of the arm Naruto had draped over her, had found its way to her breast which he suddenly squeezed as he rolled her nipple. He then whispered lustfully in her ear, "Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

Feeling embarrassed she said, "I didn't want to wake you and didn't want to impose since you seemed like you just wanted to go to bed."

Naruto lifted her leg up as he lined his dick up with her entrance and pushing inside her said, "How about now?"

Mikoto moaned as he was once more impaled on the Uzumaki's meatlance. He groaned in satisfaction as well, but as he began moving within her said with a slightly admonishing tone. "If you ever desire to be more than held by me all you need to do is ask. The worse that I can say is that I'm not in the mood." He rolled her onto her stomach as he began to kneel behind her, and then began driving his dick into her roughly as he added, "But with an amazing woman like you doing the asking, why would I ever not be in the mood?"

Mikoto knew that there would be times where it would seem inappropriate still. Yet, she could truly say now didn't feel to be one of them as her lover's cock pounded her core time and time again. His powerful thrusts felt like they would drive her through the mattress and she couldn't deny that for all her worries about his view of her changing from throughout the week, Naruto was literally pounding them out of her.

Against his relentless thrusts, she struggled to get up to her knees. At least until Naruto sensed what she was attempting, and then pulled her up to him. Which impaled her onto his dick even more, as she sat on his lap. She threw her head back as she had a small climax and as she stared up at the ceiling her eyes flashed red as they turned into the Sharingan. The tomoe of which began shifting and elongating as if to take on a different design. However, she closed her eyes as Naruto began to bounce her on his dick and when she opened them again they had returned to normal black irises. She had felt another surge of energy, but could only attribute it to the desire that she felt to make the man that she harbored no doubts that she loved to cum inside her.

To make this happen Mikoto, began aiding him in sliding her over his copy while squeezing her cunt around his tool like a vice. Naruto groaned and grasped her breasts possessively as she tried to pull away only to surrender and allow him to pull her back against him. She looked over her shoulder and stuck out her tongue as an invitation.

One Naruto accepted hungrily as he swallowed it before beginning to tease it with his own. She returned his kiss with a passion that she had never shown her husband, and truthfully not even to Naruto either. She couldn't exactly explain what was coming over her, but she knew her heart completely belonged to him now, and that there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do to protect him.

She had to break away as she felt another climax approaching. She leaned forward as she fell to her hands as if experiencing a stomach cramp. But, one she would love to have over and over again as she climaxed again. Arching her back and howling like Tsume did when fully in heat, Mikoto stared up wide-eyed in pleasure so didn't notice as her eyes had once again shifted into the Sharingan, before once more looking as if it was transitioning into something new.

They returned to normal as her climax passed, but Naruto wasn't finished as he spun her so that she was on her back. He slammed back into her fully before sealing his lips to hers as he drove his dick deeper and deeper. He moved down her chest to begin focusing on her breasts causing Mikoto to cry out and her pussy to squeeze his pistoning cock. He groaned as he knew he was approaching his limit, but wanted to her to cum with him.

Something she desired as well as she began rubbing the top of her pussy, while focusing on her clit. Her inner muscles squeezed down on him causing Naruto to collapse forward as he struggled to hold out until she announced, "I'm cumming!"

Naruto arched his back as he cried out and pushed his dick inside her as deeply as he could before he began to flood her womb with his seed. Mikoto experienced an even stronger secondary climax as her lover's cum filled her with his warmth. Naruto sagged against her feeling too weak to move and so simply kept the side of his face pressed against hers as he said, "I love you!"

Mikoto in a similar position of weariness rubbed her cheek against his as she replied, "And I you." As she stared up at the ceiling with her fingers ruffling her lover's hair, she couldn't describe how truly content she felt. Nor could she explain why she was feeling so with an activated Mangekyo Sharingan, although it wasn't like she was truly aware that she had unlocked the jutsu so associated with death and misery. She smiled softly as sleep overtook her lover, and allowed his gentle snoring and the comforting feeling of his still being within her easy her into it as well.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 82: Revenge Arc Intermission: Hot for Teacher!**

Tsunade tried to keep her posture relaxed and calm as she left the Daimyo's palace since she didn't want to give the impression that she was scurrying off. But, it was proving difficult since if she had to spend more time with the nobles of Fire Country, she feared that she would go on a rampage. What truly bothered her though was that regardless of how her retreat was perceived, she knew that politically the Daimyo had already won. This was due to the fact that to the majority of his citizens, he had demonstrated his power by being able to summon her before him, making what was actually discussed almost irrelevant. Reaching the front gate, she felt some of the anger that she had built up begin to fade as she headed into the capital proper.

Her anger stemmed from having to listen to a bunch of samurai in name only, especially when considering how the shinobi had been carrying the water of defending the country, repudiating her for what they perceived to be failures on her part. She had been more than willing to admit that by not dealing with Sasuke earlier, she had helped to create the monster that he currently was. A mistake she also shared with her predecessor in regards to Orocimaru. But, she had drawn the line at accepting that she had been lax in the security precautions taken by the prison. After all, most prisons feared escapes generated from within. There had never been such an organized assault on a prison which had originated from an outside force. Even other shinobi villages had never attempted such a feat. Although, Tsunade suspected it was because doing so would open them to similar reprisals from rival villages.

She sighed as she could imagine the mounds of paperwork that would be generated from this new reality and the need to counter it. The most pressing of which would be developing a means to counter the flying vehicles that Sasuke had utilized to help the prisoners to escape. She also suspected that was one of the reasons as to why she had been summoned before the Daimyo since these new devices were going to change how villages would need to defend themselves. As such, the Samurai in charge of defending the capital and keeping the day to day peace in much of the Land of Fire wanted as much information as possible. Not to mention, an opportunity to berate the failures of the shinobi that they felt assumed their place in the limelight.

Unfortunately, Tsunade did not have an abundance of information to provide to them, and couldn't even substantiate the claim that Shadaloo, a criminal group primarily operating out of the Land of Lightning had been the source of the vehicles. However, she felt with the presence of Vega, and the reappearance of a woman that had also been working with a slaver group in the Land of Wind, it was a safe bet. She imagined they had been sent along to provide assistance with procuring the false identifications used to gain access to the prison, as well as to witness the effectiveness of the vehicles they had provided. Still, at the moment it was only a theory since a direct link couldn't be made. Yet, with another piece of technology tied to the engineering skills of former shinobi from Sky Country appearing. Tsunade believed the Shadaloo group was also behind the defection of the engineers from the Land of Spring shortly after Koyuki's uncle had been deposed.

But, learning anything about the group was proving difficult since the Raikage was taking the opportunity to stymie their investigation by denying the Alliance access to Kumo's intelligence. At least officially, but fortunately Mabui had made the connection between Vega, Sin, and Shadaloo beforehand so had made copies of many of the records before the Raikage had put a block on them.

She sighed as she couldn't exactly grow angry at the Raikage for his resistance to aiding them, since in a sense it was karma paying them back for how they had helped Yugito to defect. Which although she felt they were right morally, did concede that it had been achieved using underhanded methods. Still, developing their own intelligence on Shadaloo would prove difficult since although it was rumored to have its hands in criminal activities throughout the continent. Its primary territory was found in the Land of Lightning and Land of Frost. There were rumors that it had started in the Land of Hot Springs, but had been violently rebuffed forcing its relocation. She knew though it would take time to validate much of what they had learned themselves, all the while having to make it look like they had developed their own sources so as to not incriminate Mabui.

Focusing on more immediate concerns, Tsunade couldn't help but be concerned by how the Daimyo had behaved towards her. The ruler of Fire Country had made it clear that he considered Sasuke a loose cannon that needed to be dealt with. However, Tsunade although wanting to separate the Uchiha's head from his shoulders and punting it for a distance record, had steadfast refused into being baited into making a rash announcement to do such. It wasn't because she wanted to follow her lover's example, but because she knew that with so many unknowns, if she did her words might be used against her later. In fact, it was Yoshino who had cautioned about the importance of taking such a stance. She hadn't gone into her reasoning, only stating it would be important not to go on record stating they would bring the Uchiha to justice. As such, despite many of the nobles attempts to get her to state as much, she had only replied that at present there were too many unknowns to form an adequate picture for how they should respond.

Yet, although despite her feeling like she had avoided a trap that she still hadn't quite seen, she was still looking forward to getting some answers from the Nara. As such, upon reaching the hotel at which she was staying, instead of entering through the lobby, she simply began to run up the building causing some of the locals to gasp in surprise. Reaching her penthouse, she landed on the balcony and throwing open the sliding door was about to announce her presence to those present, but was beaten to the punch as the Nara said, "I take it the meeting went as expected."

Tsunade frowned since she would have expected the woman to make some attempt to verify the person behind her was who she thought. Especially as her back was facing towards her, and there appeared to be no items nearby in which she could be checking discreetly. Instead, she continued to organize the papers laying before her on an oak coffee table. The Hokage wondered if one of the things which made the Nara so sure of who was standing behind her was she had predicted how long the meeting would be, so felt it could be no one else. She did feel somewhat silly thinking as much since she quickly realized the woman might simply have sensed her via the foxmark, but was trying to appear omnipotent for the other shinobi present although only Inaho was truly unaware of the connection they shared.

Tsunade entered the suite being mindful of the many papers strewn about the room as she decided to get right down to business by saying, "And I'm wondering how exactly you seemed to know what it was they were going to angle for?"

The blonde noticed that both Ibiki and Inaho had stopped reading the reports they had been holding to listen to the Nara's reply. Noting how eager they seemed, she suspected they had noticed how laid out before Yoshino were what appeared to be bits of the various reports they had received via messenger hawk since arriving, and so wanted to hear what theory she was working on. The Nara didn't give much away as she said, "That didn't require any sort of guessing. There was only one reason for the Daimyo to call you to the capital so quickly after a crisis, and that was to box you into making a statement which he could later use against you to weaken your standing in the Leaf and Fire country."

Inaho appeared confused as she asked, "Why would the Daimyo wish to undermine Lady Tsunade's position?"

Yoshino couldn't exactly fill the woman in on some of the reason's the Family would suspect as much, so instead said, "It is a logical conclusion considering he would call her away so soon after the attack. If he truly was curious about the incident, then he could have visited her, or sent an emissary, thus insuring all the data she had was up to the minute. But, by removing her from the village he demonstrates his ability to order her away, and the location itself might put pressure on her to give assurances that she might not be able to back up."

"Which in time might give ammunition to those seeking to oppose me or my positions," Tsunade added for the Nara.

Inaho frowned giving the impression that she knew she wasn't getting the whole story, but Ibiki interrupted the question his subordinate was likely going to ask in favor of his own. "I take it that you've formed a theory as to why it was important for the Hokage to remain vague on how we are going to respond."

The Nara inclined her head as she answered, "Yes, I think it is safe to assume that Sasuke has formed a Shinobi Village." Ibiki nodded his head obviously suspecting such an answer, and Tsunade half had as well, but hearing Yoshino state as much made it feel much more real.

Inaho surprised the others present as she said, "You mean he is the one that Tanzo's theory was pointing to."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow as she said, "I'm impressed. I had feared his death meant it wasn't being looked into."

Inaho frowned which Tsunade mirrored since it had slipped her mind that according to Yuugao's observations from investigating his murder, the young woman had feelings for her colleague. Yet, it was Ibiki who answered as he said, "I am as well. Furofuki's attack sadly didn't allow me to put many resources towards investigating it further. If it has been looked into further, then she did so on her own intuitive."

Tsunade nodded so moving to one of the few empty chairs in the room took a seat and indicated toward the Chunin as she said, "Please recap his theory and what events you believe tie into it."

Inaho nodded as she said, "Tanzo believed that much like when Orochimaru was establishing the Sound village. The number of missing-nin incidents dropping was because he was recruiting them. This also correlated with a number of criminal incidents that in hindsight might have benefited a fledgling village that was coming into existence. Recently there had been a similar drop in missing-nin activity and events such as what happened in the Land of Rice Paddies could be considered to fall into the second category. I would probably qualify what happened to the Leaf Prison as well if it wasn't an attack meant to hurt Naruto Uzumaki."

"And there is no reason that you shouldn't," Yoshino said quickly. "It is folly to believe everything Sasuke truly wanted to achieve was meant to hurt Naruto. In fact, I would argue it to be the least important aspect of his plan."

"Sasuke stated it as his goal," Tsunade said angrily, "and pissing off a major village is not a smart thing for a new village to do,".

Yoshino shook her head before calmly stating, "The fact that Sasuke said it, is all the more reason to question it. The reasoning you used to support your belief is exactly why it is wrong to believe he would do all this just to harm Naruto. We need to stop thinking of him as a petulant child striking out in revenge, but more as a shogi master willing to play to our prejudices about him in order to make us fall into his traps."

The Nara could tell convincing Tsunade would be an uphill battle, but Inaho said, "I would tend to agree with Lady Tsunade. Before he attached his name to the attack, I would have leaned towards the man behind this as being Tobi. Konan of Rain said he had a Sharingan as well so could have been responsible for the bandit forces raiding shipments in Rice Paddies. Sasuke Uchiha was probably gravely injured by Naruto during his last encounter with him."

"Yes," Yoshino said, "Which is probably what taught Sasuke patience, since he couldn't act on his own. However, as was demonstrate by the thing Sakura encountered, it would have been possible for him to make it at least appear that he was still viable." Focusing on the Hokage she added, "It is easy to picture him as a revenge obsessed cretin, but we can't fall into the trap of assuming that is all he is. This attack required lots of planning and more importantly the thing he lacked most, patience. I'm sure he knew elements of it would personally harm Naruto, but it would be a mistake to assume that was all he hoped to achieve, or was even his primary goal."

Ibiki leaned forward as he asked, "You mean the prisoners."

Everyone was surprised when Yoshino shook her head and then pointed to the papers laid out before her. Focusing on one of them she said, "No, I believe the Root prisoners were a goal. But likely one Udon desired for his own purposes, and so to secure Udon's assistance, he made freeing them an objective. Yet, if Sasuke is starting a village having a squad of highly trained ANBU is only a bonus. Likewise, Iruka's death had to be treated as an optional objective."

"How can you say that knowing…"

Yoshino knew Tsunade would likely refer to the pain that Naruto felt and was experienced by his lovers when he had seen Iruka. It had been like a knife that had been thrust into the women bound to him, which only grew more pronounced before he had come to terms. But, with Inaho present, she said, "The world doesn't revolve around Naruto and it is a mistake to assume it does for Sasuke."

Tsunade calmed as she realized what she almost revealed but said, "You can't honestly believe he didn't take any pleasure from what he has done."

"I'm sure he enjoyed it a great deal," Yoshino said, "I'm positive that he was even salivating about it as it happened. It might be the part he looked forward to most. But, this operation was a lot of moving pieces to just kill one Chunin instructor, and as his attack on Sakura's mother proves, he has the means to generate pretty impressive false credentials to gain access to the village. If he wanted Iruka dead, then he could just have sent an attack team into the village. Once he isolated Naruto for fear that he could teleport to Iruka. Sasuke could have unleashed them to achieve the same results."

Yoshino could see her argument had made some headway with Tsunade, and it caused Ibiki to stated, "If I'm following you correctly then you are saying, Sasuke's true goal was Sakura all along."

"Precisely," the Nara replied before explaining, "Let's just look at the timeline. According to our inside source, we know that it appears the prison attack was in motion before she came along."

"This would be the Momo Hinamori woman that was used to kidnap Lady Kiyomi," Inaho said since the Priestess's involvement was common knowledge. However, as Kiyomi was officially the wronged party, she had lobbied for her to receive leniency in favor of the information that she possessed.

"Yes," Yoshino answered, "This leads me to believe that the prison might have originally served as a means of isolating Naruto. It isn't hard to imagine that with us receiving news of a prison riot in progress and Iruka being there that he would have gone. Add in a means to escape once he arrives, and destroying the Bridge suddenly leaves him on an island. Especially if they use a barrier to keep him there. This frees them to grab Sakura, whose father would be easy enough to lure away just before the operation was to begin."

"If they already had a plan, then why would they allow this Momo's desire to hurt Kiyomi enter into it?" Inaho asked her tone indicating that she felt something was missing. "If anything, it only added to the complexity of the plan."

"Not to mention set a hard time limit for when they needed to act," Ibiki added although he seemed more interested in hearing the Nara's thought process behind her theory. But, he further substantiated his point as he said, "If they stuck with just using Iruka as bait, then they could have moved anytime when he was giving those lessons to the prisoners. They would have had a much larger window."

Inaho built on the point as she also contributed, "Plus, Iruka would have been far more likely to draw Naruto out then some business leader, or her body double, Mito"

The Nara noticed the Hokage smirk at the mention of her grandmother's name. In order to explain how Kiyomi had appeared to calm those in attendance at the Wave ports opening celebration, they had concocted a story of her having hired a bodyguard who had also had reconstructive surgery. With the obvious resemblance to the First Hokage's wife, she had been given the codename of Mito. It also had the added advantage of letting either woman respond freely when being put in danger as no matter who was pretending to be the face of "Kiyomi." If a threat reared its head they could just as easily claim to be "Mito."

"Agreed," Yoshino stated conceding the point to the two members of the T and I department, "It is hard to believe that Sasuke would alter his plan on the word of some priestess about an alliance between the two. But, he could have come to believe there was some connection between Naruto and Kiyomi due to her agreeing to help him assist the Fuma with the bandit problems they were facing. He knows Naruto well enough to understand that he wouldn't abandon someone that he considered a friend. With that connection made it allowed him to make greater gains in the prison."

"How so?" Tsunade asked surprised.

Focusing on the Hokage, the Nara said, "Let me layout the case that Sakura was the true objective and I'll answer it in time." Receiving a nod, Yoshino began by pointing to the column of papers at the left end of the coffee table the first item of which was a flyer advertising the celebration of the ports official opening, "Okay, we can figure the operation was setup in three parts. The first was isolating Naruto, and by tying that part of the plan to the kidnapping of Kiyomi, they set the hard date as Kiyomi's attendance of the port opening since she tends not to leave the Leaf all too often or travels with highly skilled guards. Now, if it wasn't enough to draw Naruto out, then they simply would have reverted to the original plan at some later date using Iruka. The next two parts of the plan went into motion as soon as Naruto teleported to the cave base in Wave."

"But what makes you so certain Sakura was the primary objective of the operation," Tsunade asked concerned Sasuke might make another attempt on her apprentice and fellow Family member.

"Because of the three parts of the plan, she was the only one that he made any attempt to interact with," Yoshino said quickly. Indicating the column in the middle of the table she added, "If hurting Naruto was truly what he desired from the operation, wouldn't he have killed Iruka himself. Instead, he delegated it to someone else. I also believe that despite appearing that he was some kind of special Zetsu hybrid, the real Sasuke had some means of controlling it. Similar to the Yamanaka Family's technique."

"How can you know that?" Inaho asked sounding rather skeptical.

"Before he killed Sakura's father, he referenced some minor detail that only the real Sasuke would know. Plus, neither Sakura or Naruto seemed to harbor any doubt that they were talking to the real thing even after the Zetsu was revealed."

"That still wouldn't exclude him wanting to hurt Naruto, or the prison being one of his primary objectives" Tsunade stated.

"No, but the operation to lure out Sakura was something that required the longest amount of time to prepare," Yoshino countered. "You know as a doctor that it takes time to manufacture a medical crisis. Heck, even a natural one starts off slowly with people usually downplaying it until it reaches a crisis point. But, once it reaches such a point it can take months or years to get under control."

"But, they couldn't know that Lady Tsunade would send Sakura," Ibiki said, "The Frost Daimyo didn't ask for her specifically."

"Yes, but with a virulent disease that had resisted all attempts to contain and cure it on one hand. And a request from a Daimyo that normally reaches out to Kumo on the other. It isn't exactly the time to send out your B team," Yoshino countered quickly knowing it was a weakness in her argument. "I suspect the reason they didn't target a village in the Land of Fire was because chances were greater that you would go yourself, Lady Tsunade. Barring that, Sakura is the next best candidate, but moves to number one if you move the crisis outside Fire Country's borders."

Ibiki nodded, before adding, "And if you don't draw her out by the hard start date required for the Wave portion. You abandon that part of your plan to instead focus on luring Naruto to the prison."

Yoshino wasn't exactly sure Sasuke would have just abandoned it as he would have a very angry priestess on his hands. One he had used to create the barrier around the base in the unclaimed territories where he had tried to stash Sakura. She was confident that Ibiki likely suspected as much as well, but couldn't admit that Momo had wanted to kill Naruto in front of Kiyomi and thus why it couldn't have easily been abandoned with Inaho present. But, she also had another reason for why Sasuke wouldn't want to just abandon giving Momo a shot, but knew that she would cover it later.

"Exactly," Yoshino said rather than elaborate on it and was glad that it appeared Ibiki was willing to support her theory. "Plus, he would just have the woman behind the plague make matters worse until we would almost have had to send Sakura."

Yoshino in preparation for explaining the thrust of her argument about Sakura being the primary target, pulled a report from the papers that she had organized for the Wave portion of the plan. The report was of Momo's statement which in essence said that she had wanted to kill Kiyomi because she had come to believe the red head had killed her lover. Yet, she had learned the true murderer had been an on assignment Mito, who had already been through the operation to look like the woman she was supposedly impersonating. There were quite a few holes in the story, but they were intentional since a large part in securing Momo's pardon had been by casting her as a victim of her lover. It didn't name Kanji, since they didn't want Hot Spring's Daimyo to learn of his fate, or that there were women out there who had been tied to him. But, the supposed gaps in her memory were blamed on the years of manipulation Momo had been put through.

With most of the groundwork laid Yoshino explained, "I don't think Sasuke would have just abandoned the Wave portion of the plan. He probably just wouldn't have connected it to his larger one to grab Sakura. Primarily because I believe he has found a way around the injuries that Naruto's Rasenshuriken has almost certainly done to him." Yoshino felt a chill settle on the room, and for a moment wondered if the Hokage hadn't closed the door behind her. But, ignoring it said, "Besides creating a pandemic, one action cements that this plot was about getting his hands on Sakura. The raid on the installation that Kumo has called the Vault."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow as she felt completely lost, and was somewhat mollified that both Ibiki and Inaho seemed to be as well. "Come again?" she queried before adding, "We don't even know what was taken from there. Let alone who was involved."

Yoshino smiled somewhat pleased with herself believing she saw a connection that everyone else had missed. But, knowing that it was just a crazy theory until proven, explained, "Don't we? Where else would the remains of Hidan have come from. When Naruto killed him, they left his body behind to make sure Yugito's attack would fall squarely on Akatsuki. She did go missing for a period of time. Yet, I believe the Raikage sent the body to the Vault. I reached out to Yugito about the incident, and she claimed that the Raikage acted as if he had never heard of Hidan."

"You believe it was a smokescreen to cover up that they had sent his remains to this Vault location," Tsunade asked while finding herself worried about what else might be stored there, or other uses the facility had besides storage.

"Yes," the Nara replied with assuredness, "We know the Raikage has no problem lying to his shinobi. We also know he didn't come after us for Yugito's initial disappearance after the incident. Therefore, he must have known about Aktasuki's involvement already. So why pretend otherwise? Unless he didn't want to inspire any questions about where those remains went. But ignoring that mystery for now, we know the Vault was raided, and with Sasuke ending up with Hidan's remains, it must mean someone was studying them. I propose that is what they were doing in the Vault to learn the scope of the damage Naruto's Rasenshuriken was capable of, and to see if they could unlock the secrets of Hidan's immortality. Considering Kumo's desire for legendary weapons and bloodlines, unlocking the secrets of supposedly unkillable warriors would be a huge boon for their forces."

Inaho put the pieces together to state, "Then if that raid on the Vault was actually the starting point for this operation then it stands to reason that getting his hands on Sakura was the endgame…"

"And everything else was a smokescreen to cover that fact up," Yoshino finished. "Kizashi wasn't killed because it would hurt Sakura and thus Naruto. If Sasuke wanted to do that, he would have killed Sakura. No, killing her father like that and then threatening her mother was to break Sakura's spirit as quickly as possible to make sure that she wouldn't resist. He knew he would likely only be able to hold her for a limited period of time. Either we would rescue her, or she would rescue herself. In either case, it was a move to maximize how long he would be able to have her focus on finding a cure for the cellular damage the Rasenshuriken causes. Obviously, I don't think he planned on having Sakura for such a short period of time. But, considering Momo's almost pathological need to kill Kiyomi. He didn't foresee that they would be able to convert her and that she would reveal the base they were keeping Sakura at."

"The other reason Sasuke wouldn't want us or anyone else to think that was his primary goal is because it shows that on some level he fears Naruto," Tsunade said finding herself having to agree with Yoshino as well.

Nodding towards the Hokage, the Nara stated, "Something likely compounded by the fact that Naruto has grown even stronger since they last met, while Sasuke has been diminished. So, even if he had found a way to switch bodies. He must fear that he will be far weaker then him should they meet again." Yoshino noticed that the only unbound woman in the room seemed unsure about something, and having a decent idea about what said, "You don't seem convinced Inaho. Is it perhaps because if Sasuke has found a way to offset the damage he already sustained, it would seem pointless to go through all this effort for a cure."

Yet, it was Tsunade that explained why it made sense as she said, "It's because if he is using Orochimaru's body swapping jutsu, then he likely is jumping to what would have been that bastard's final switch."

"Precisely," Yoshino said positive the Hokage was now on board with her theory. "This is also why he wouldn't have denied Momo from having a shot at Kiyomi and thus Naruto. If Momo's end goal had been to just kill Kiyomi or in actuality Mito, then she would have just done so. However, her true goal was to hurt her by killing those close to her. Including allies such as Naruto."

Yoshino focused on Inaho since the Chunin seemed to be the most resilient to accepting her theory. She actually considered this a strength since the woman was missing details the others present weren't. Details such as how close Naruto, Mito, and Kiyomi were. Still, the Nara could tell she had a quick and agile mind as the younger woman said, "So if Naruto stood a chance of dying in a portion of the plan, then his actions towards Iruka were pointless."

"Not entirely," the Nara stated, "But, that is why we should treat it as a bonus objective rather than the main goal of his plan. If the priestess does kill Naruto, then the Rasenshuriken matter is solved. However, I believe Sasuke would only abandon his body as a last resort, so would still prefer a cure to be discovered."

Ibiki leaned forward from his chair and said, "You put a great deal of effort in convincing us of that. Perhaps now you should tell us why."

Before the Nara could though Inaho's eyes went wide as she realized, "Because if it was just a matter of harming Naruto as we were treating it, then he's achieved his results and we would assume he is moving on to something else. But, if it was to get himself a cure, and grow his ranks it means that he is still in the buildup portion of Tanzo's theory."

Tsunade frowned as she watched the Nara incline her head in agreement, and reaching her own conclusion asked, "I'm guessing this is what you meant when you said the Wave portion allowed him to increase his gains at the prison."

"Yes," Yoshino answered, "Before the Wave portion was added it is easy to imagine that most, if not all of the standard prisoners would have been sacrificed to tie up Naruto once he appeared to save Iruka. However, I believe that both the Warden and Nobori would have been targeted."

"Wait, hold up," Inaho said before the woman could explain further, "Nobori was a part of the plot. You're making him sound like a victim."

"I'm aware," Yoshino said, "Yet I'm not convinced that he was, and if I'm right, then that means that we still have elements that are either loyal to Root or perhaps even Sasuke directly."

Ibiki appeared skeptical, but having looked into Nobori's background would admit that he hadn't found much to indicate he was Root. There were other factors as to why he was skeptical, one of which he stated, "If you are right, then it would seem to indicate that Daichi is the culprit since those in the old communications room heard Daichi implicate Nobori as having attacked his squad. Not to mention Daichi's statements upon recovering consciousness."

Yoshino knew she had a tough sell in front of her since she was sure Ibiki had looked into Daichi's background as rigorously as he had Nobori's. Furthermore, unlike most standard Root members like Komachi had been, both young men came from intact families as opposed to the orphans that had usually been targeted by Danzou. Plus, those families didn't appear to have any ties to Root either. Not to mention, she would be defaming a person that many newspapers in Konoha were already proclaiming to be a hero.

But, she was confident in her theory so said, "A double agent can be a difficult thing to pull off. Let alone one that you manage to get into our cryptanalyst department." Yoshino despite the grave matter that she was discussing did have to fight back a smile as she thought, "Unless you're Naruto, who just fucks his targets onto his side." She noticed the Hokage was holding back a smirk so imagined she was having a similar thought since Naruto was an expert at creating them. But she knew his success was his genuineness and his desire to build a world his Family could live in that was at peace. Most double agents though were either turned for their own selfish desires or were blackmailed into helping. This made them somewhat unreliable. A Root member though would fall into the same category as a woman turned by Naruto, namely the true believer in the cause. However, the difficult thing about creating one of those was most had to be grabbed when they were young, and thus might not have the skills to infiltrate the places that could really do some damage. That was what made Naruto so dangerous in a sense, in that he could target women in those key locations.

Which was why Yoshino found it hard to believe that if Nobori was a Root agent, Sasuke would have used him already. Explaining her thoughts on the matter she said, Nobori makes sense when you believe Sasuke's primary goal was simply to hurt Naruto." She pulled out a picture from the Column that had evidence she had collected in regards to the Prison elements of Sasuke's plan. Showing those present that it displayed the Warden's schedule she said, "The Warden believed that Iruka would be meeting with him next month. However, the letter Iruka received invited him to visit on the day of the attack."

"Which if Nobori was working with Sasuke makes sense," Ibiki said quickly. "He likely intercepted the letter and made the change as he coded it in order for it to be sent to Konoha."

"Which just showcases how dangerous a spy in the Cryptanalyst Department would be," Yoshino replied gravely. "With someone there that no one suspects, Sasuke could do untold damage to us. Not to mention, would have an eye on all our communications. Furthermore, the survivor of the Prison's cryptanalyst unit said a bunch of prisoners broke in as they were destroying the decoding keys and apparently took him against his will. She only survived because Naruto managed to teleport her to the hospital. Plus, in the overall time frame the prisoners grabbed Nobori at the very beginning of the escape, before the prisoners grew increasingly organized."

Tsunade countered, her argument as she said, "That event could have been staged so people would think that he was taken against his will. Daichi claims they grabbed him, and planned to take him as well. Which was why he was on the roof. At some point in the future, we would have received a clue as to their whereabouts and found a tortured Nobori with his corpse. But Iruka interfered as they tried to board their vehicle supposedly allowing Daichi a chance to get away."

"That's what he claims," Yoshino said with a frown, "And it is an explanation that would have put Nobori back in our midst. But, would you put him back in the Cryptanalyst Department? Even if you did, wouldn't you insist that he be monitored to make sure that he hadn't been turned?"

"But Daichi was found with a sword stuck through him," Inaho said quickly. "There was no guarantee that he would have survived his wounds."

"True," Yoshino conceded, "But don't underestimate the lengths that true believers would go for their cause. Moreover, it is a tactic that we used to keep Komachi close to Root, except Kakashi was the one that took the blow." She then grabbed several other pictures from the Prison column of her gathered evidence and held them up. She wasn't surprised as she saw out of the corner of her eye that Tsunade looked at them with a face that screamed that she blamed herself for the deaths depicted. Although she had probably needed to defend herself from the Daimyo that she couldn't have foreseen the assault on the prison. Yoshino believed the woman would think that she should have. However, for Yoshino, the dead shown in the pictures painted a very different story. One that should have included Daichi among them unless he was working with Udon. "What do you see in these pictures?"

Inaho was confused as she watched Yoshino flip through the pictures before she answered, "People killed in the Prison escape as they tried to take the control room to blow the bridge."

"You've made two mistakes in your analyst," Yoshino stated causing the Chunin to frown. "The first is that the prisoner's believed that they wanted to destroy the Bridge. They couldn't have known about the transports on their way." She flipped to a picture of a dead kunoichi near the control panel that housed the button to activate the charges that would have blown the bridge. "Do you see the hole in the control panel near the button?" When she received a nod, she stated, "It corresponds to a wound on the woman's hand. She was injured reaching for the button. That means someone stopped her from pressing it. Udon's fingerprints on it show that he was the one that activated the bridge's self-destruct."

"Why would he tell them one thing, only to do the opposite himself?" Inaho questioned sounding rather dubious of the Nara's theory, although the evidence she presented was true enough.

"Because, the people that engaged in the assault were run of the mill prisoners," Yoshino explained, "Not the maximum security Root members that would have followed his orders to the letter."

Ibiki could tell his charge wasn't convinced so aided Yoshino as he said, "While they assaulted the control room, Nobori was supposedly freeing the prisoners in the MS wing. However, even if they had been freed, Udon would much rather spend the regular prisoners as cannon fodder rather than his fellow Root members."

"But, if the goal was to blow the bridge he could have just as easily had the prisoners move on the gate," Inaho stated.

"Perhaps," Yoshino replied before countering, "Yet, the guards would have fought them, and most of the prisoners would have probably gone for the gate. Considering most of the prisoners were Genin or Chunin, dividing them up might have given the guards the ability to defend both locations. Remember, the guards were fighting to keep from blowing the bridge so reinforcements from Konoha could arrive. But, would have destroyed it if one or both positions were in danger of falling. So, Udon convinced them that they needed take the control room to prevent them from blowing the bridge, and a concentrated assault would be the best way. Not to mention, the initial explosion they set off in the entrance had destroyed the gate's controls located there. The only way to raise or lower the gate was now the main control room."

Inaho seemed more willing to accept Yoshino's explanation, but asked, "Why didn't they turn on him when he blew the bridge instead of lowering it?" Hearing the question aloud, she realized the answer, "Never mind, seeing that he had trapped himself in the prison with them must have meant he had another means out of the prison." She received a nod from the Nara so instead asked, "What did you mean I was wrong about two things though?"

Yoshino held the pictures up again and answered, "The people killed in these photos weren't killed while defending the control room, but after being incapacitated while doing so. Almost as if one of the prisoners was deliberately wounding them, but only to render them unconscious. However, it appears someone else was following behind and eliminating them."

Tsunade sounded skeptical even as she admitted, "Some of the autopsies would seem to suggest that. But, you're making it sound like a deliberate choice rather than just someone following in the wake to eliminate any survivors while the prisoners moved on."

Yoshino began flipping through the photos until she returned to the one of the kunoichi murdered by the control panel. Holding it up she said, "This woman was wounded while reaching for the button. Not killed, so even with everything on the line the person that targeted her aimed for her hand. It would have been easier to go for a more debilitating strike, but the attacker deliberately aimed to wound her. However, moments later someone else slices her throat. Two very deliberate, but different acts. I imagine Udon was the one following behind cleaning up after this prisoner."

"Do you believe you know who this prisoner is?" Tsunade asked wondering if they were thinking along the same lines.

However, Yoshino loathed to put forth a possibility without some evidence to back it up said, "No, and I don't have a theory that I would state with any confidence. Yet, I imagine you believe it might have been the woman that was Iruka's reason for visiting. However, if it was her leaving people alive that also probably put her on the roof when he died, and she did nothing to aid him. So, I wouldn't put any faith in her altruistic nature. She might just have been keeping her options open and Udon was making it clear that she had none. But, I can't say one way or the other."

"Then what is your point? Inaho asked.

But, Ibiki was the one that answered as he said sounding genuinely angry at himself for not having seen it himself, "That if Udon was killing all the people someone was leaving behind. Then it was damn sloppy of him to leave Daichi alive on the roof, even with a sword stuck through him."

"Exactly," Yoshino stated, "Not to mention that Daichi seemed to have quite a few encounters where Root seemed rather lax in cleaning up after themselves. For instance, it was his report that those listening in the old control room allowed us to name Nobori as the Root infiltrator. A report he made after Nobori supposedly killed his squad, but left him wounded but alive. This also meant that the plan to take both Daichi and Nobori so we could eventually find him after enduring torture should have already been scrapped. As such, there was no reason to take Daichi with them to the roof."

"Unless they would have made it look like Daichi was actually the traitor," Ibiki interjected, "If it proceeded as planned, Nobori could have used the same evidence to incriminate Daichi. He probably would have claimed he killed Daichi just before we found them."

"But, there would still be a black mark against him in that scenario," Yoshino countered, "And as your investigation into Nobori has shown, there is nothing there to show he was once ever a part of Root. A black mark which only shows up because Daichi was left alive to report in. A similar mark Daichi avoids by not only being so grievously wounded when we find him, but also naming the supposed traitor."

Tsunade was feeling numb since if what Yoshino said was accurate, then she had helped saved the life of a traitor, and likely the one that had literally stabbed Iruka in the back. Not wanting it to be true, but fearing it was she said, "But, if Nobori was just a patsy then who actually forged the letter to lure Iruka to the prison?"

"That I don't know," Yoshino said, "If we follow my theory on Daichi then it might have been the kunoichi that survived from Nobori's department. But, I don't believe that to be the case."

"Why?" Tsunade asked not sure how the Nara could sound so sure of herself.

"For one, if I'm to believe in my theory that Nobori is not a member of Root, then her recollection of events would fit that belief. Moreover, if she was also a member of Root like I believe Daichi to be, then she would have given a similar story as he about how Nobori attacked her. In fact, I believe the prisoners that took him were instructed to capture Nobori alive because he was always meant to shoulder the blame. The prisoners that grabbed him though were just sloppy and left a witness alive. We could spin it that it was meant to foster the illusion that he was innocent, but there was no certainty that the kunoichi would survive to tell her tale. Thus the only certainty we have is that Daichi pointed at Nobori as being the inside man regardless of if he survived or not."

"Which is why they left the personnel at the Warden Mansion alone," Tsunade said with the sinking feeling in her stomach growing stronger.

Yoshino could see Tsunade was likely coming to regret saving Daichi's life. But what she most likely feared was having to tell Naruto about the possibility that the young man was a traitor, particularly one that might have had a hand in Iruka's death. After all, it was one thing to call for calm when you had no idea where the one blamed for it could be found. But another thing entirely when he was in the same village and people were currently calling him a hero. The Nara was considering telling Tsunade that they should keep the fact a secret from him, but she knew the Hokage would never go along with it. Moreover, Yoshino figured that by telling the Hokage her theory, she in essence wasn't prepared to keep secrets from him either.

Yet, she focused on a more pressing matter as she said, "There is one other matter that needs to be discussed."

"Which is," Tsunade said hearing an ominous tone in Yoshino's voice.

"That if I am correct, and Nobori is innocent. Then that means Sasuke has a spy in the Cryptanalyst Department, and if it isn't the kunoichi that survived the attack on the department in the prison, then that means the spy is in the village," Yoshino stated. "In fact, the finger being pointed at Nobori isn't so much to protect Daichi, as it was to protect this spy."

Tsunade sighed before stating, "Unfortunately, we can't proceed to go on a witch-hunt unless we can prove Nobori isn't the spy. Tensions in the village are already high as people want us to strike back, and saying there are enemies among us will cause people to begin pointing fingers at anyone they disagree with. Ibiki and Inaho, you are to continue your investigation, but proceed as you feel best based on what you've just heard. Yoshino if you believe this is still just Sasuke building to reveal that he has started a village, then he is going to want do so in an even flashier method then this attack on us was. I want you to concentrate on what he plans to do next, and how best to stop him."

She was about to dismiss them so they could begin but stopped as Ibiki said, "Actually, there is one other avenue I would like to pursue, Lady Tsunade."

"What is that?"

"Sasuke couldn't do all this on his own," Ibiki said matter of factly. "His name might have attracted missing-nin and such. But, there is money and other resources that he lacks. I believe it may have been the Shadow Cabal which provided these things to him."

"To what end?" Tsunade asked unsure why he was bringing it up, especially since it was clear Inaho had no idea who he was talking about.

Yet before his young charge could ask he said, "I believe the Shadow Cabal exists to destabilize the Shinobi Villages. Giving Sasuke the means to create a village would go a long way to doing just that. The Bounty offices that we believe they back also work towards this goal. I believe if they are linked to Sasuke's rise, then this is the freshest trail to find some information on them that exists. I would like to expand my department to begin focusing on finding signs of this trail or trails."

Tsunade was on the fence considering how little information they had uncovered when they had investigated the Bounty Offices. Still, she knew her Family's goals might never come to fruition if there was a group hiding in the shadows sowing chaos and willing to put monsters like Sasuke into positions of power. Feeling that if she rejected his offer and there was something to be found that she would have squandered an opportunity she said, "Very well. Recruit as many as you need. But, focus most of your efforts on the threats that we already know about."

Ibiki nodded, and so she moved off to reflect on all that had been discussed. She moved to a window and studied the capital of Fire Country as it went about its business and couldn't help feeling somewhat disheartened. Particularly since it seemed that even as her Family's ambition moved forward, it seemed the dangers that they faced only grew more numerous and sinister. Moreover, when they had first started out they had expected to fix a broken world, but one that had been so through mistrust and misunderstandings. Yet, if Ibiki was right about the Shadow Cabal, it would seem to suggest that there were those who sought to make sure it remained broken making their task all the harder. After all, it was hard enough dealing with maniacs and would be despots that the shinobi world had already created. A task that would be infinitely harder if there was some group out there helping a new generation to step into the light by providing them resources to replace the threats they had already taken care of.

 ******************************** *  
"If you are willing to accept my proposal, then I believe my debt with you should be wiped away," said a man who had accrued a massive debt in the gambling house owned by the person he was addressing. On his hands and knees with his head touching the ground he waited for some reply, but not receiving one looked up cautiously. He frowned as the fox masked man seemed more interested in admiring the rear of the similarly masked woman standing next to him. The prone man's gaze drifted to her and from the form fitting silk dress that she wore, he could imagine why, especially due to the slits cut into the sides which raised almost above her hips.

The man making the offer, could tell from the way she held her arms across her stomach that she didn't particularly care for him or his offer. But, the man that she served seemed more aloof making it difficult to judge. Looking over his shoulder towards his daughter and finding her shrinking upon herself thus making it hard to see her face, he said harshly, "Make yourself presentable."

His daughter did as he had instructed, pushing her bangs from her face as she sat straighter. He looked back to see the masked man did seem more interested. The man wasn't exactly proud of the fact that he was offering to sell the gang leader his daughter or that she would likely end up falling into a life of prostitution in favor of having his debt forgiven. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to pay them off otherwise, especially as he owed another gang boss a substantial amount against the store that he owned. Still, he hadn't exactly come out and said as much, instead making it seem like he was offering up their services in his business ventures. But, with such a beautiful woman on the table, he thought it was clear what was really being offered and considering the gang's brothel was its most lucrative business was confident what the masked man would take.

The leader pulled his gaze from his female associate's rear as he leaned over his desk to say, "So, to forgive your debt to me. I'm free to put either of you to work in one of my operations, is that it?" Receiving a nod, the masked man said, "Well, since I recently have retired the previous boss running things here. It stands to reason you mean either the gambling house or brothel. I doubt you'd generate much money at the brothel, and I can't exactly have you working in my gambling dens. That would be like trusting a monkey to sell bananas. I suppose your daughter would be a good fit in either one, but really with her looks if I really wanted to maximize my profits I think we both know which operation I should send her to. Are you really okay with that?"

"She is a good obedient daughter, and knows what must be done," the one who had occurred the debts she would be paying off said.

The masked man began drumming his fingers on his desk as if in thought. The debtor could feel one of the members of the masked man's gang clenching his fist behind him and was straining to keep them from the swords at his hip. The debtor knew the gang member was sweet on his daughter, and he felt that he might even be doing a public service by using her to drive a wedge between the man and his boss. The Boss focused on his subordinate as he said, "Is there a problem Jin?"

"No sir," the man replied in a calm and detached manner despite what his body language was saying.

Turning towards his female partner he asked, "Koharu, I'm thinking about accepting the offer and feel it might be a good fit for our new endeavor. Based on his debt, and current market prices, how many years of service would we be looking at?"

"About eight years," the masked woman said and noticed the young woman shivered in revulsion.

"Does that sound like a good deal to you?" the masked boss asked addressing the debtor.

The man frowned as he said, "That is a rather long time. I've heard some of your girls make…"

"That's because I purchased the debt that you owed to the White Whale gang," the masked man said cutting him off. "Agree and all your debts are gone. Although, I'll own the thirty percent stake in your business that you sold them as collateral and which I intend to hold onto."

The man's eyes went wide and he began practically was salivating at all the gambling he could do with his debts forgiven. "You've got yourself a deal, Lord Menma!"

"Excellent," Menma said sitting back in his chair. He waved towards his spectacled ronin samurai named Jin, who presented the man some papers.

The man quickly placed his mark on them not wanting to give Menma a chance to back out, but as soon as he did two other gang members grabbed him by the shoulders and began carrying him out of the room. Confused the man called back towards the leader of the Black Fox gang, "Lord Menma, what is going on?"

"You're being taken to my new mining operation," Menma said with an easy to visualize smile despite the mask he wore. "Unfortunately, I doubt your daughter would be a good fit for such an operation so you really are the best choice. You really should have been more specific and certainly should always read what you sign. Take care now."

Menma stood from behind his desk and came before the still surprised woman as he said, "Now then Ms. Kohana, while your father is away. I expect you to continue to run the store. Since Jin tells me you were practically doing so already, I expect your profits to increase quite a bit now that the drain on them has been taken care of."

"I…I don't understand," the young woman said confused as Menma helped her to her feet, "Why would you seemingly play along with him, just to help me?"

The disguised Naruto smiled behind his mask before walking back to his desk as he explained, "Well sadly it isn't legal for me to take a male debtor into indentured servitude like it would be for me to take a female. So I needed him to basically sell himself to me."

"But why?"

"Purely selfish reasons I assure you," Naruto said sitting at his desk, "For one, I doubt Jin frequents your establishment so often for your father's company, and I assume that is the case for all your customers. Putting you to work in a brothel would only hurt the business that I just bought a stake in. He'd run it into the ground within a few months. Seeing as I do own a stake of your business you do not need to pay a protection fee, but I do expect my associates to be given discounts when shopping there in exchange."

"Yes of course," the young woman said obviously still shocked at the turn her life had just taken.

"Good," Naruto said before adding, "Jin, I trust you will see that Ms. Kohana makes it home safely."

The man wearing glasses and dressed in blue bowed politely as he said, "Of course, Lord Menma." Naruto waited for the pair to leave before removing his mask, a part of him felt some guilt at conning the man, but it quickly evaporated as Koharu removed her mask to say, "Watching you play that fool really made my day. What kind of father would sell his daughter to square his debts?"

A bitter part of Naruto quickly replied, "Probably the same level of one who would seal what everyone viewed as a curse into his son or allow his wife to die so that he could." Naruto quickly felt bad about his statement. But, he couldn't deny a part of him felt his father's actions with sealing Kiyomi into him had mirrored Kohana's father attempt to sell her, in that a next generation was asked to pay for the actions of the previous ones.

Granted his own situation had wholly turned into a positive one, so he felt being bitter for his sake was a waste. Yet, watching the man negotiate a price for his daughter, had brought those negative feelings to the surface, especially since he saw in him the part of Minato that had been willing to sacrifice his wife for his legacy. Where much of the bitterness towards his father resided because of his betrayal against his mother.

Koharu placed her hand on his shoulder, and unlike when Iruka had been killed Naruto allowed his lover's comforting touch to help soothe the bitterness still within him. He looked up at her to see she had removed her mask, and she said, "Yet, because of that you now call her your woman. Not to mention a number of others. Myself included."

Naruto nodded as Koharu moved before him to sit on his desk, and pushing the front of her dress aside displayed her glistening pussy for him. Her heavenly scent caught his nose drawing him forward, as he said, "I know a lot of good has resulted from what happened. But, it doesn't erase the awfulness of those actions."

 ******************************** *

Koharu moaned as Naruto's tongue began lapping at her cunt, and his hand reached up to squeeze her breast. She basked in the feeling of pleasure growing from her lover's tongue and from the silk of her dress as it rubbed against her hardened nub while he fondled her breast. She let herself get lost in the feelings as her mind replayed the events of the last few weeks. Most notably that as far as Konoha was concerned, Elder Koharu was dead, having gone peacefully in her sleep. She had been tempted to attend the funeral held in her honor, but had refrained since she was confident that outside of her Family most would only be attending because of her station, not who she had been. Instead, she had spent the day being fucked senseless by her lover, who had sent a clone to attend in his place.

Ultimately she had skipped her funeral because she hadn't wanted to reflect on how empty that life had been, which although filled with triumphs. Had also included actions that had created the same type of bitterness and hatred in those affected by her actions as she had just heard Naruto express. That was why she had decided it was time for Elder Koharu to die and for her to be replaced with Koharu of the Black Fox gang. Having committed many sins while believing they were for the best, she wanted to act as Naruto's conscious. To use her past mistakes to help prevent him from repeating them while acting as Menma.

At the moment, he didn't seem to have much issue with traversing the difficult waters of being a gang boss. Having taken over one of the weaker ones located in a town called Ironfog, which was in the Land of Rice Paddies. Naruto had quickly restructured the gang and how it took in wealth. For starters, at the brothel he had forgiven all the women's debts as many of them had started in the business through methods that would have had the woman Kohana joining them. Yet, to both Naruto and her surprise many of the women had wanted to keep on working, especially with most of their profits no longer going to pay the debts their husbands or fathers had used to sell them to the brothel in the first place. As such, Naruto had simply begun charging them for the rooms they used, with the more successful women being able to afford the better rooms in which to entertain their guests, it had many of them working harder in order to please their customers. Naturally, having such passionate women on hand caused business to boom so that it was generating more money than ever before. A few of the more popular women of the night from competing brothels had asked for the chance to work there. A fact which had the owners of those contracts feeling rather nervous, especially if he agreed since Menma was developing a reputation of not taking no for an answer.

However, for now, Naruto hadn't upset any of the competition too much which was good as The Brothel, now called The Fox's Lair, with the women working their affectionately calling themselves vixens, also served as The Black Fox gangs headquarters. Koharu knew many of the women working there had offered the man that they knew as Menma a chance to sample the goods free of charge. But, to date Koharu was the only one who got to enjoy the pleasure of his company in bed, at least as far as they knew.

The other two major sources of revenue the gang had going for it were its Gambling house, and the protection fee that they charged the local businesses. The gambling house, unlike the brothel had suffered some revenue losses, although it was still profitable. But the primary reason for the change was because Naruto set strict debt limits for all its patrons and if a person hit that limit he or she wasn't allowed to gamble again until it was completely paid off. It turned out to be a net gain for the group however, since most gangs wanted those gambling with them to overextend themselves so they could gain something more valuable. Kohana's father had been one such person, but had then gone off to another gang's gambling house. That group had used his habit to purchase a stake in his business, and then had set designs on his daughter which had forced Naruto to step in. The rival gang's leader hadn't been too keen on selling the man's debt to them, but Naruto had Koharu convince him by having her demolish his personal guard. Needless to say, he saw the benefit of accepting the large sum of money rather than the invitation for an extended hospital stay that she would have offered otherwise.

If Naruto was conflicted by anything it was the protection racket they were running, since for the other gangs such a thing meant they weren't going to torch the businesses that paid them. It was obvious that most of the businesses paying them, feared stopping would result in the Black Fox wrecking the stores. Something which one business had recently done, but as no immediate reprisal had come about several other stores were obviously contemplating it. Which was putting Naruto in the difficult position of needing to strong-arm them. However, he didn't want to do so, and as such was waiting for the right situation to come about for him to step in. Which was due to happen sooner rather than later as some of the gang had preferred the way the old boss had done things, and were bristling under Naruto's order that the shop not paying was to be left alone.

But, Koharu pushed it out of her mind as she was overcome by pleasure and ground her pussy against her lover's face while she climaxed. Naruto licked up her liquid offering before standing to push his cloak free of his body. He then leaned forward allowing her to capture his face between his hands and pull him into a kiss. She moaned as much from the kiss as from tasting herself on his lips. Her moans only grew in volume as he freed his cock and he began sliding it against her pussy. Koharu wrapped her legs around him in order to pull him towards her, and as he didn't resist reached between them to guide his dick into her.

Koharu leaned back and let out a loud moan as she felt no shame in alerting half the building that her lover was inside her again. In fact, she delighted in their knowing which was why unlike back in Konoha when they had used the Hokage's office when they had gotten frisky, she made no move to activate the privacy seals.

Naruto smirked from her cries as he pounded her insides while he said, "You've become quite the vocal woman in your new life. Are you crying out to make the other women jealous, or to make your claim on me clear?"

Koharu wrapped her legs around her lover even tighter as he leaned down to nip at her breast through her dress. She lowered her head to his ear while she held him to her bosom as she whispered, "I might have to share Naruto Uzumaki, but Menma is all mine." Naruto chuckled as she added, "Well at least for now. I'm sure you'll find some female members for the Black Fox that you'll fully initiate."

Naruto groaned as she began squeezing her pussy around his dick as she neared her climax, which only caused him to speed up. He found the added resistance was causing his own to approach at a much faster pace, which he appreciated as he wished to cum along with her.

Koharu's cries grew more vocal as she said, "Yes, fuck me! Give me your cum! My pussy is so thirsty for it…fuck I'm C…."

Yet, as Koharu arched her back to ascend into heavenly bliss, the moment was shattered as the door to the office burst open and one of the Fox's lieutenants shouted, "Boss!"

Despite still exploding into her climax, aided by the feeling of Naruto's cum filling her up. She still managed to grab a cup which had been on the desk and threw it at the intruder as she shouted, "God dammit Ganju!"

The projectile caught the tall muscular man in his thick skull causing him to fall back as the cup shattered. He clutched his head as he rolled on the floor, giving Koharu time to come down from her climax. Naruto wore a half smile on his face as he pulled out of her, as he watched a scene which had unfolded several times already repeat.

Koharu quickly rolled off the desk and then smashed her foot down on the man skull. She did so in order to prevent him from looking up as she was tempted to let her lover's cum begin dribbling onto him as she shouted, "How many fucking times have I told you to knock before entering? And it should have been more than apparent that we were busy."

"She has a point," the disguised Naruto said having retaken his seat, "I'm beginning to think you are some kind of masochist."

"But Boss, you also wanted me to let you know as soon as those not pleased with how you are handling the situation with Daigorou the carpenter made their move."

Naruto sighed as he stood and began calling to one of his lovers who he felt would help him deal with the situation. Knowing she would appear on the teleport seal in his quarters at the Fox's Lair, he affixed his mask as he began walking towards the exit and patted Koharu's ass as he passed saying, "We'll pick up where we left off as soon as we deal with this."

"You bet we will," Koharu stated before addressing the man underfoot as she added, "And so help me Ganju, if you interrupt us again for anything less than the end of the world, I'm going to kill you."

The man nodded in the affirmative as best he could with the foot pinning him in place. He sighed as she moved off him to follow after Menma and then quickly got back to his feet wondering how the man that was letting him hold his head up with pride again planned to deal with those who wanted to be simple thugs.

 ******************************** *

Naruto once more wearing his cloak and mask as Menma moved calmly if somewhat briskly through the village of Ironfog. He could feel the eyes of many of the town's members drifting towards him, and many of the faces they belonged to twisted into different masks of fear, hatred, and disgust. He couldn't exactly blame them since the gang that had run the town before Koharu and him had appeared to destroy the previous leadership, and then rename the gang as the Black Foxes had delighted in bullying the populace. Although, truthfully Koharu had handled most of the dominating of the gang, which Naruto believed was why some of its members refused to follow his commands. Yet to the populace, he was just the current head of a long standing problem. There were a few faces that held admiration, but they belonged to people that much like Kohana had just learned, that he was cut from a different cloth as the typical gangster.

He fought back a sigh since he feared his altruistic nature might present a problem towards the goal his adopting the Menma persona was meant to achieve. Which was luring out the Shadow Cabal as he was convinced they had some hand in Sasuke's ability to amass followers and apparently quite a bit of funding. After all, he doubted the attack on the prison had been a cheap operation. Not to mention his willingness to sacrifice multiple bases. That had been one reason why after spending the night with Mikoto, he had decided to put his Menma plan into action. The other primary reason had been because of the visitor Mikoto had received that morning.

 ********************************

Recalling what had transpired when Sakura's mother had visited his Uchiha lover's apartment. "Who's knocking at this hour," Naruto said causing Mikoto to laugh lightly beside him since it had been close to noon as they had slept in. Mikoto moved to slip out of bed, and had to fight against his grip as he wrapped his arms around her stating, "Ignore it."

Mikoto was tempted to, but she peeled his arms off of her before grabbing a thin robe to wrap around her as she exited the room. Explaining why she couldn't she said, "I don't want to appear to be hiding away. Besides, it can't be any of your lovers trying to be sneaky. They would have just invited themselves in."

Naruto chuckled as he countered, "Unless they are trying to lure you away so they can have me to themselves. Don't be too surprised if they whisk me away while you're gone."

Mikoto turned as she tied the short robe around her. Lifting the front to expose her pussy to his gaze she said, "I'm sure the promise of you being able to pick up where we left off last night will keep you rooted in place." She smirked as she noticed the sheet covering his groin begin to tent, so feeling confident that he wasn't going anywhere turned to answer the door.

Closing the bedroom's door as she stepped into the living room she called out, "'I'm coming." She had a hard time not laughing since it had been a cry she let out the night before under different circumstances. That being the man currently in her bed and whose warmth she was looking forward to getting back to fucking her senseless. Reaching her door, she opened it and couldn't help looking shocked as she found one of the people her son's actions had hurt on the other side. It translated to her voice as she said, "Mebuki…!?"

"May I come in?"

Mikoto fought against looking towards her bedroom door. Although tempted to refuse she nodded as she opened the door fully before saying, "Of course."

Stepping into the apartment Mebuki appeared to take in all the packed boxes, and Mikoto though she heard some suspicion in the woman's voice as she asked, "Are you moving?"

The raven haired woman frowned since it sounded to her like the blonde was wondering if she was leaving to reunite with her son. But, she resisted growing angry since she supposed she could understand why the woman might be suspicion. Deciding to be upfront she said, "The Daimyo of Rain extended me an invitation to join an organization she is creating. I've decided to take her up on it. Recent events just convinced me it would be better to leave sooner, rather than later."

Mebuki turned to face her and seemed to be searching for the right words making it clear she didn't want to come off as offensive. "Kiku has heard rumors that Ame's leader wanted to reform that terrorist group. Considering your clan's history and son's recent actions. I'm surprised you'd still want to participate."

Mikoto crossed her arms and was aware her stance showed her agitation but forced herself to remain calm as she said, "I'm not my clan, and moreover tried to prevent it from rebelling. I only sided with them when it became clear Konoha was coming to kill everyone. I know that I'm not blameless in the tragedy, and as such bear some responsibility for how Sasuke turned out. But, I see helping Konan redeem Akatsuki as a chance to do some good."

Mebuki met the Uchiha gaze and neither woman appeared willing to back down but eventually the blonde woman sighed and with the action much of the tension bled out of her. "I'm sorry," she stated before turning away again. "I didn't sleep all that well during my hospital stay and checked myself out against their wishes. I honestly don't know why you were my first stop before even heading home." Sounding sad, the woman said, "Maybe I just didn't want to go to the place I shared with Kazashi since it'll seem so empty without him there."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Mikoto said the words coming of their own accord.

"Thank you," Mebuki said turning to face her again upon hearing the honesty in her words. Responding to it she added, "I don't blame you for what Sasuke has done. There is enough of that to go around. Including how Konoha dealt with you and your clan. I'm sure if you had been there things wouldn't have turned out as they have."

"Thank…"

Mikoto trailed off as the portion of the room Mebuki was standing in seemed to almost grow darker. She resisted rubbing her eyes as it almost seemed like the woman was radiating darkness and anger as she said, "But things have turned out this way. I don't blame you. But, Sasuke regardless of how rough he has had it deserves to die, and I plan to be the one that snuffs out his life. I just wanted you to be aware of that. I'll understand if you wish to stop me, but I won't let anything or anyone stop me from accomplishing it."

Mebuki began to make her way towards the entrance but stopped as Mikoto asked while keeping her back towards the woman's, "I'm sure Sasuke had the same attitude towards Itachi. What is it that will separate you from him in the end?"

"Nothing," Mebuki said honestly, "The truth is I could have easily turned out to be just like your son. But then I met someone that made me want to be a better person. He's gone now, and I'm going to kill the man that took him from me. I guess you can say I'm just reverting back to who I was."

"What about Sakura?"

Mebuki hesitated before opening the door, but answered, "I won't lie and say this is exclusively for her benefit. But, I imagine a world without Sasuke in it, is one that ultimately lets her be happier and safer. Yet, this is primarily for me. Your son took the love of my life. I feel that it is only fair he offers up his life in compensation."

Mebuki then stepped out of the room before closing the door behind leaving Mikoto feeling a cold chill in the woman's wake. A chill which was banished a moment later as a pair of strong arms encircled her. Arms which belonged to the man that she wanted to protect from her son, so helped her understand where Mebuki was coming from. Although, she feared that much like with Sasuke, even should the blonde woman succeeded, she'd find killing her target wouldn't be enough to quell the hatred and anger inside her.

 ******************************** *

Having heard Mebuki's talk with Mikoto through the door, had prompted Naruto to head into the Land of Rice Paddies to take over a local gang as Menma. He knew being so close to the Land of Lightning could be dangerous, since he was sure the Raikage might send some people after him. But, he had felt that doing so in the Land of Fire would only lend credence to the man's belief that Menma and Naruto were the same person. As such, he felt starting up in a neutral territory would be more beneficial. Not to mention, if he did have to face a few Lightning assassins it would only serve to draw out the Shadow Cabal as it cemented his reputation.

Naturally, he feared his more benign nature might not be the type of personality the Cabal would normally approach. But, he hoped to counteract this by being extremely successful. Plus, he suspected that it wasn't just missing-nin like Orochimaru or Sasuke that benefitted from their assistance. He was willing to bet quite a few of the more successful gangs were also in some form or another either serving them or were customers. Especially if they were correct in their belief that the Shadow Cabal wasn't so much into amassing power as it was in sowing chaos. This led Naruto to believe that the Cabal was already somewhat entrenched in the current power structures of the Elemental Countries. Yet, despite that, it somehow benefitted from supporting and raising up threats such as Sasuke.

If he was correct, then he felt even if he wasn't as bloodthirsty as the other groups if he destroyed enough of the ones supported by the Cabal it would prompt a response. One that he could track back to those who had ordered it. Or, if they were just interested in money the more successful that he was, the more likely it would be that they'd initiate contact. With those options before him, he stopped before the carpenter's shop where currently some of those not pleased with how he was running things had decided to educate him on how business should be handled.

He heard the sound of something being smashed, followed by someone shouting, "Listen here old man. I'm giving you one last chance to pay up or else we'll really need to start educating you on why it is important not to lapse on your protection payments."

An elderly sounding woman shouted, "Leave him alone! He can't give you what he doesn't have!"

"Shut up you old bat, or else you'll get the same lesson he's about to receive."

Before the threat could be carried out, Naruto entered into the shop sounding like a customer, "Hello! I'm looking for the owner of the establishment."

Entering the smashed up shop, he found his presence had acted like a person hitting pause during a scene in a movie. He supposed it was because both groups of people already gathered weren't sure what side of the conflict he would come down on. Taking in the carpenter who was on his knees being held by a Black Fox member named Dobengal, he could see the early signs he had been struck several times already appearing. Naruto felt his anger begin to spike, but it was mixed with some guilt as he had been aware the situation was brewing. Being held by two other members of his gang were the shop keeper's elderly mother in law and his daughter. Sitting in a back room was the man's wife, but she was bedridden as she had been struck by an illness which was bleeding the man of his means to pay the protection fees the gang charged all the shops in its territory.

Naruto focused on the lieutenant for a moment, who much like Kakashi wore a mask which covered the lower portion of his face. He was also dressed in what most people would consider traditional shinobi gear, at least as seen in movies. Dobengal, much as the other members of the Black Foxes, had all been members of the previous gang before his takeover. However, the young man had been the most resistant to the reformations that Naruto had made. Particularly since he was a believer in the philosophy that the strong have the right to pick on the weak. A belief the man probably had picked up as a member of the Sound Vilage before its destruction with Orochimaru's death.

Naruto had hoped his stance would weaken as it became clear the gang could continue to prosper without terrorizing the citizens of the port town. Seeing that wasn't going to be the case, he knew that he needed to put his foot down. Which he started to do, by completely ignoring the tense mood to say, "Hey old man, there was a nice comfy looking chair over here that I wanted to buy." Finding it smashed along with loads of other items, he said, "Dammit, look what happened to it. Who would do such a thing?"

Naruto could tell the carpenter was rather wary of naming the man that had just been intimidating him. However, his mother in law didn't appear to have the same restraint as she shouted, "Don't pretend like you didn't order these punks to try and intimidate us!"

"I see," Naruto said while shifting his gaze to the members of his gang. The two holding the women wilted visibly, but Dobengal refused to back down. Naruto approached him and then stepping before the carpenter assumed his best salary man apologizing to a boss position as he said, "You'll have to please forgive my men. They've obviously become confused in regards to my instructions. I'll pay for all the damages that they've caused."

Naruto could tell seeing the man they answered to prostrating himself for a person they had just been threatening caused all three men to grow angry. None more so then Dobengal who clamped his hand almost painful on Naruto's shoulder as he said, "The only thing we're confused about is umph?"

Spinning faster than most could follow, Naruto spun pulling his shoulder free and delivered a vicious backhanded fist that caught Dobengal in the jaw. The blow picked him up and carried him out through the large glass window of the shop. Naruto had to give the young man credit as after bouncing several times, he managed to recover as he dropped into a crouched stance. He then displayed his skill with the body flicker technique to almost instantly appear before his masked leader again. However, Koharu intercepted him as having donned a cloak similar to the one Naruto wore, easily kicked him back through the window. Meanwhile, Naruto had moved to grab the two men that were holding the carpenter's daughter and mother in law. Clamping them by the skulls, he smashed their heads into the walls behind them.

The events happened so quickly that the old woman hadn't even finished saying, "You'll be paying for that window as well." Before it registered that several of the room's occupants had shifted position and the man holding her had gone slack.

Naruto could tell Koharu was tensing making him suspect that Dobengai was preparing to attack again so ordered her to, "Stand down! I'll handle this."

Naruto displayed his own mastery of the body flicker technique to appear behind the crouched gang member. The man sensed his presence and spun pulling a glowing senbon which he tossed behind him as he leapt away. An attack Naruto easily dodged by tilting his head so that it flew past. He remained still as he noticed many of the town's populace gathering to watch the fight that they believed was about to unfold. He noticed quite a few of his gang's members among them.

Which Dobengai also took note of as he tried to insight a rebellion by saying, "You'd really attack your own men who were trying to collect for you, rather than the bastard that refuses to pay."

"Yes," Naruto replied straightforwardly, "Especially when the men doing it are acting against my orders. But, that is beside the point. I just hate bullies, particularly as they lack vision."

"What?!"

Naruto began pacing in a circle as the area behind him had filled with spectators and he doubted his opponent would care. Dobengai matched his movements while Naruto explained, "You attacked Daigorou and his family thinking what exactly? That if you got the money out of him, you'd prove your methods are the best way." Naruto stopped in front of the carpenter's shop confident that Koharu would be able to prevent any missed jutsu from causing damage. He then raised his hand and began wagging his finger as he chidingly added, "But what were you going to do the month after that? Or the following one? Did you even once think that perhaps he couldn't genuinely pay? I mean if this is how you did things before I came along, I'm sure he knew what not paying meant."

"Who cares?" Dobengai retorted angrily, "We'd have just beaten the old bastard and ran him out of town. Then we'd pass his share onto the rest."

"Thus making it likely that someone else couldn't pay down the road," Naruto replied before mockingly adding, "What would you do after you run everyone out of town? Move onto another? Your model is unsustainable."

"It's worked so far," the disgruntled man shouted before charging at the masked Naruto. His chakra extended from his hand looking almost like a rainbow which as he threw a punch elongated as if to pierce him. Naruto dodged the attack and as he had expected Koharu tossed a cabinet into its path after it missed him. The chakra pierced through it, forcing Dobengai to call it back. While the old woman called out how she was adding the lost furniture to the bill, Naruto followed along the retracting jutsu reaching him just as the it disappeared into his arm.

The gang member tried to leap away, but Naruto caught him in the stomach causing him to fold around his fist. He then followed up with his other hand, which he slammed down into the man's spine causing him to hit the ground hard enough to bounce. Dobengai looked out of it as he settled on the ground, but then he burst into smoke revealing several pellets which released even more.

He appeared over the smoke cloud that he had created and then tossed dozens of glowing senbon into it. Landing as the smoke began to disperse he smirked as he expected to see a senbon laced corpse. However, instead all he was greeted by was the sight of his senbon littering the ground with no sight of the person that they had been meant for. He began to scan the area, but focused on top of a nearby rooftop as the man he knew as Menma shouted, "Looking for me?"

Dobengai reared back as if to launch his Rainbow cutter again, but Naruto quickly body flickered again and appearing before the wide open man delivered a devastating upper cut. The blow caught him in the chin and lifted him up into the air. Naruto noticed his trajectory was going to carry him into the area that had just been laced with Senbon, many of which were sticking out of the ground. Not wanting to kill his opponent accidently, he flickered once more appearing beneath Dobengai, who he caught one handed, holding him above his head. He then unceremoniously tossed him onto his stomach just outside the senbon covered area.

The man tried to get back to his feet as Naruto began walking back to the carpenter's shop, but collapsed so settled for asking, "Why are you willing to protect someone that refuses to pay you? The strong deserve to push around the weak, and that money is so we'll overlook them."

Naruto paused as he said, "Who is the stronger? A coward picking on those he knows he can push around? Or a man willing to take a beating so his wife can receive the medical treatment that she needs?"

"What kind of garbage is that?" Dobengai said now finding the strength to get to his feet because of his anger. "I allowed Orochimaru to experiment on me to grant me power and you're saying that old man is stronger than me. I refuse to follow a fool such as you."

Suddenly a blade appeared along his throat as Jin said calmly, "Then there should be nothing to stop me from taking your head."

"Hold on now," Naruto said hoping to restore some measure of calm, "If I had wanted him dead, I'd have let the senbon do it." Focusing on his opponent, he said, "You confuse power with strength. They aren't the same thing. But, since you refuse to accept that simple fact, you are hereby excommunicated from the Black Foxes. Find someone's whose ideals more closely fit your own. That goes for all of you. If you refuse to do things my way, then be out of this town before the sun rises tomorrow."

Jin retracted his sword allowing Dobengai to leave, but Naruto smiled as the ronin Samurai followed in his wake. Confident he wouldn't let the ex-member cause any trouble on his way out, he turned his attention to Daigorou the Carpenter. But, he only made it as far as the entrance to the shop before the man's elderly mother-in-law barred his path while holding up an invoice as she shouted, "You said you'd pay, so pay."

Naruto's eyes nearly came out of his head at the amount, but aware the man used quality materials said, "Koharu, if you'll be so kind." He could sense the smirk that his lover wore as she produced a stack of money which she began counting off. She handed it to the elderly woman, who made a show of recounting it. When she was satisfied, she handed over a receipt prompting Naruto to address the carpenter, "Now, about the matter of you not paying your protection fee."

Daigorou was obviously surprised by the sudden return to the topic. But, sounding truly regretful said, "Lord Menma, I'm afraid that I can't afford to pay you."

Naruto simply turned his masked gaze towards the woman they had just handed a rather large sum of money too. Refocusing on the carpenter he countered simply, "That doesn't appear to be entirely true at the moment."

"But my wife is sick and we need that money for her treatment."

Naruto felt his heart go out for the man but replied, "I told Dobengai that I hate bully's because they are rather short sighted. I ask that you look to your own situation with a longer view." Naruto could tell the man was confused, but also that some of the villagers watching the situation unfolding who might have begun to respect him for dealing with Dobengai were reverting to their original views. But pressing forward he explained, "Your account with the gang lapsed just as I was taking over. I ordered my men to let you be, so when Dobengai ignored that order I stepped in. Now there is an angry former member of my gang running around out there, who knows your payments have lapsed. It doesn't take a genius to think that he might come back around looking for some payback."

"You bastard," the old woman said angrily. "That's why you didn't kill him."

"Think what you like," Naruto replied, "But I prefer not to use violence to solve my problems if I can help it. He wasn't, so I defeated him. With that being said, there is someone out there with a grudge against this shop and I'll not lift a finger to protect it should your account remain in the red."

Naruto prayed the man wouldn't call his bluff since his entire endeavor would fall apart. Particularly since if Dobengai did come back and he still acted on the carpenter's behalf, then it would show the citizens that he would protect them regardless. At which point they would probably stop paying. Fortunately, a weak sounding voice said, "Dear, please give him the money."

"But…"

Daigorou's wife having left their living quarters and was currently leaning weakly against the frame of the door said, "He's right. Besides, I don't seem to be getting worse. I'm sure I can miss a few weeks of treatments."

"But mom, the doctor said that it was only because of his treatments that you've stopped deteriorating."

The woman gave her daughter a sickly smile as she said, "Which will not be an issue if this man comes back to kill us all."

"You should listen to your wife," Naruto said, "She's thinking long term."

The man hesitated for a moment, before finally nodding. Naruto held out his hand accepting the payment although he could tell the woman's mother handing it over hoped he was struck down. Tucking the payment into his cloak, he then snapped his fingers and another masked woman dropped down from the roof to land behind him.

"Who the hell is this," the mother-in-law shouted leaping back.

Naruto was glad to provide the answer as he said, "She also works for me as a personal physician." The masked Rin moved past him to begin assessing her patient. Focusing on the surprised carpenter and his family he said, "I was aware of your family's plight which is why I did ask my men to continue asking for payment. I know how the gang before us defined its protection, but I'm not like that. When a person pays me to be protected I assume it is from all of life's surprises. Be they bandits or sickness."

The Sick woman's mother eyed him suspiciously as she asked, "If you truly feel that way, then why not just tell us?"

"Would you have believed me?" Naruto retorted. "Besides, I expect your payments to be made in a timely fashion going forward. The next time they lapse, any situations that arises during that period will not be covered."

He was about to turn away, but stopped as Rin said, "Speaking of situations. I looked around some while you were entertaining everyone. I wish to confirm my diagnosis first. But, if I'm correct, I believe their doctor has been stringing them along."

"Meaning?"

Rin let a hardedge enter her voice as she explained, "Meaning the sickness that she has is difficult to treat, but there is a cure. Which means it is more profitable for him to simply prolong it."

Naruto frowned before saying, "Well, first confirm your hypothesis and if true. Koharu will arrange for us to have a talk with the doctor."

Turning, he began to leave in order to pick up where he had left off with Koharu, but stopped as Daigorou not believing how his fortunes had changed, "If what she says is true. Why would you act on our behalf?"

"Because you paid me to," Naruto answered proudly. "But besides that, a doctor who is bleeding his patients dry is taking money out of my pocket. In truth, it seems this doctor might be the cause of the mess to begin with, and if I leave him be, he might run his scam on another of my clients. Now as things stand you can get back to work and thus continue to pay me." The man inclined his head in gratitude, which Naruto mirrored as he said, "Thank you for your patronage. We'll take our leave now. Please don't hesitate to contact us if any other emergencies arise."

Walking through the village, Naruto felt more confident his plan could succeed, and even if it didn't, knew he could do some genuine good. For a price, which truthfully wasn't all that different from being a shinobi.

 ******************************** *

Temari was staring at a wall on which a map of the entire Shinobi world was pasted. Covering it were numbers and strings connected to pins which were connected to other pins placed on different parts of the map. She had puzzled out only a few of the meanings for the different identifiers, but that wasn't really her reason for being within Yoshino's study. No her objective was to help the Nara puzzle out where Sasuke would be able to establish a new village, and where he intended to strike next. Addressing the first she said, "We can rule out Tea, River, and Sea Country."

Yoshino turned her attention from her desk where Naruto was sitting in the chair with Ino laying across his lap. Addressing the Suna-nin she said, "I agree with you in regards to Tea. Tsunade's friend Jirocho is too well connected there. If the Daimyo was hoping to establish a shinobi village he would have heard something. I also would tend to share your opinion about River being unlikely as well. The Daimyo there never has shown much ambition of any kind. Yet, I wouldn't be so quick to discount Sea Country."

Temari frowned as she defended her position by saying, "I base it on the evidence that the flying vehicles they used to escape headed west after they assault on the prison. If Sasuke is freeing prisoners, then the village must be close to being established."

"Agreed," the Nara replied, "However, while I also believe that out west is where Sasuke would most likely find the right conditions to let him start a village. I don't believe we can rule out Sea Country."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked finding his attention divided between the discussion and Ino's feather light kisses along his neck.

Yoshino turned towards the man that she had taken as a lover. She had invited him over as she had wanted to discuss with him some of the beliefs that she had arrived at and presented to the Hokage. He had arrived with Ino and Temari in tow, and to her surprise he had quickly come to support her thoughts on what Sasuke had truly wanted to achieve. In hindsight, she realized her belief that Naruto wouldn't want to support her theory had been because if she was right, it meant he hadn't been the central focus of the plot. She felt somewhat ashamed that she had believed his ego wouldn't allow him to accept that. Yet, Naruto hadn't really needed any convincing to come to believe that the only reason Sasuke had involved him was to isolate him to grab Sakura. That wasn't to say Sasuke hadn't targeted Iruka to hurt him, but even if the teacher had survived, he would have probably have considered the operation a success. She suspected Naruto took some solace from the fact that even though it had been a resounding success for the Uchiha. By rescuing Sakura so quickly, they had managed to deprive him of what he truly wanted.

Naruto had also stated that he supported her theory because he also believed that if it had been a primary focus of Sasuke's. The Uchiha would have made sure it was his hand that had personally delivered the blow that had claimed Iruka's life. Not to mention, taken Sakura's.

Recognizing Naruto was a valuable resource in understanding the Uchiha, she had asked him to stay in order to help her understand where he might strike next. Naturally both Temari and Ino had volunteered as well, although Ino appeared more interested in her lover's neck and collarbone than anything else. Addressing the blond man, Yoshino explained, "There are too many unknowns. For starters, unlike when Sky Country tried to reestablish itself several years ago. These new flying vehicles don't appear to be mothballed vehicles like those used during the air raid attack on the village. As they appear to be new designs their operational range is a complete unknown."

Naruto nodded because Shinno, the man behind Sky Country's resurgence, had used vehicles that Sky Country's shinobi had stashed away before going into hiding. By using vehicles that Konoha had extensive knowledge on, it had allowed Shikamaru to calculate with almost pinpoint accuracy where the fleet their devastating air raid had been launched from. However, in truth Sky country had never been an actual land, but had been a name given to the powerful fleet the men and women who called themselves Sky shinobi had wielded. In point of fact, much like Sara's tribe they had been a group of wanderers. Although had tried to establish a land based kingdom during the Third Shinobi War. That fleet had been severely damaged during their bid to do so by Konoha, and as it had tried to escape had actually ran into a Kumo navy which had finished it off. Still, a few ships had survived which Shinno and other survivors had repaired over time, while also building what they intended to be the floating nation they would call home.

Yet, not everyone from Sky Country had signed on as Koyuki's uncle had managed to hire on many of the survivors' best engineers leading to his country's advances in technology. Those same engineers had disappeared in the confusion which resulted from Doto's death. Yet, Yoshino believed even if they didn't know where they had gone, they had just seen one of the projects they had been working on.

Yoshino continued, "Furthermore, it might be prudent for us to consider that Sasuke has adopted a similar mobile platform as Sky Country. Or, has copied Orochimaru's village system which consisted of multiple hidden bases all over the place."

Temari frowned as she said, "While either method is possible. I thought our purpose was to eliminate possible locations. Not add to the list."

Yoshino smiled softly before countering, "Before you go through the process of eliminating choices. You should make sure it includes all of them to avoid overlooking them later."

Temari inclined her head recognizing the older woman's wisdom so asked, "Then why do you think Sea Country doesn't deserve to be eliminated?"

Yoshino approached the map and said, "If Sasuke has adopted a mobile platform then heading west could have soon been followed by him turning north to sea. The last sighting that we have been able to collaborate had them flying into the Land of Earth. Once they entered there, they could have gone almost anywhere. Konoha and the J.A.I.N. are looking to pick up the trail, but thus far we haven't been successful."

Temari nodded aware of as much as well, "I doubt they would have headed south, southeast, or southwest though. The only possible territory that might have been welcoming in those directions is Stone, and they are deeply connected to Earth Country. Unless you believe Sasuke has allied with Iwagakure."

The statement was enough to make even Ino end her playful kisses, since it would be a nightmare scenario. Not to mention considering how the majority of the prisoners had been Kiri and Iwa shinobi, they would have made an excellent gift to help secure an alliance with the shinobi village. However, Yoshino shook her head as she said, "No, Sasuke would be too much of a lightning rod for the Tsuchikage to agree. Earth's Daimyo may support such an alliance which is why I don't think we can completely rule Stone out. But, getting back to why I wouldn't rush to exclude Sea Country it is because the current Daimyo there gives me some concern."

Temari looked towards Sea Country on the map, and seeing a string connecting it to the Leaf's Maximum Security prison said, "You're referring to Amachi's involvement in Danzou's rebellion."

"Yes," Yoshino replied with a nod before explaining, "Thanks to Komachi, we know he was there for a time to help reverse engineer the secrets of the Beast Form from Mizuki. He was even able to perfect it. Yet, after the rebellion was put down those watching Amachi in Sea Country claimed he never went anywhere."

"Which is an obvious lie," Temari stated.

"True, but if you were a Daimyo and a major shinobi village said one of your supposed major criminals was able to leave his cell and travel to the Leaf, wouldn't you show some curiosity in the matter."

Ino pulled her face away from her lover's neck as she said, "I'm guessing when you say supposed criminal, it is because he may have been working with someone in the government. That seems kind of farfetched since Amachi was wreaking havoc on Sea Country's shipping to finance his experiments."

Yoshino smirked as she said, "Was he now?"

"Um, yeah. I was there," Ino said sounding rather defensive. Turning to her lover, she demanded he side with her adding, "You were to Naruto. Tell her!"

But seeing the Nara wearing an amused expression, he said, "Well to be fair, we weren't hired by the Daimyo personally. Maybe there is some piece to the puzzle that we aren't privy to." Ino began to pout at the perceived betrayal causing him to plant a kiss against her cheek as he added, "Let's just hear her out."

"Fine," Ino said sounding annoyed, but was only a front as Naruto's hand began gently rubbing her stomach.

The Nara smirked before saying, "Well, to begin how did Amachi select which vessels to target."

"You're suggesting he had someone inside the government give him the ship manifests," Temari said quickly seeing where the Nara was going.

"Not quite," the Nara replied, "Although along the right track." She moved backed to her desk and picking up a binder handed it to Temari.

The Suna-nin quickly scanned the contents until stopping as she noticed a sea chart filled with lines that started from the port in Sea country. Some of those lines terminated in X's while others continued on to various destinations. Looking at the dates that Yoshino had written in the corner she guessed they covered the period when Amichi had been targeting ships leaving Sea Country. Flipping to the next page which was another sea chart set over a similar time period six months earlier, she noticed that this time most of the lines appeared to make it to their destinations. There were still a few that terminated in X's, but Temari believed them to have been ships that sunk due to storms. There was one stark difference between the two pages as the one which showed the shipments getting through had a lot more ships arriving at various ports in the Land of Water.

Temari quickly ran over what she knew of the two countries before saying, "You believe the Daimyo of Sea Country was aligning with Amachi to develop his own shinobi village or some military force based off of his research."

Yoshino nodded almost proudly as she fully recognized Temari's keen mind. "Very good." Temari beamed from the praise as Yoshino explained her reasoning, "You've noticed that most of the shipments to Kiri were intercepted. Looking at the manifests of those ships reveals only a few of them would be valuable to help his research along."

Temari hadn't read that far, but knowing some of Kirigakure's practices said, "Some of those were gold shipments, right? Kiri charges Sea Country a protection fee, which in the past was little more than a scam since if they didn't pay, suddenly many of their ships would end up at the bottom of the sea. They've taken it more seriously since the new Mizukage has taken over, but I've heard Sea Country has begun bristling about paying it again. The only reason they continue to pay up is because it wasn't just Kiri-nin sinking their ships when they stopped."

Yoshino nodded as she said, "Yes, it turns out Fuka had a great deal to do with the pact being started in the first place. Apparently, she preyed upon Sea Country pretty hard when she was a pirate. In the end they turned to the Land of Water, who had a better navy at the time, with Kirigakure assuming responsibility of safe guarding the sea routes after the founding of the villages."

Temari inclined her head asked, "Then I guess your theory goes that the Sea Daimyo might desire to become the new leading power of the Ocean routes. Back then he used Amachi to save himself some payments since the Land of Water couldn't blame them if the payments never arrived because safeguarding there was their job. But, the Daimyo had Amachi in his back pocket for years and he has even mastered his research. So why aren't we seeing a bunch of Kaima Warriors?"

"Two reasons I imagine," Yoshino replied, "The first is, who are you going to have lead them? Amachi was beaten by a bunch of genin. Not exactly someone you would want to build a village or elite force around, especially if doing so might cause you to be targeted by Kirigakure." Yoshino was surprised her statement hadn't earned her a response from either of the two that had been present on the mission.

But, she remained focused on Temari as the woman said, "Which is why you aren't willing to cross it off of your list of possible places Sasuke might have set up in. The second reason is because of the how Tsunade made it known he had a hand in Danzou's plot. Kirigakure has to be worried Amachi might start mass producing Kaima as it could potentially end their monopoly over the sea routes. Hearing how it appears he was able to slip in and out of prison must have put Kiri on guard."

Yoshino nodded in agreement, "Which is why they would likely have to suspend their plans for a while. I know we've placed eyes on him afterwards, and can only imagine Kiri would have done the same."

The Nara turned her focus back to the map as she began to try to picture where else Sasuke could have started a village, but turned back as Temari said, "Come on you two. This is important."

Yoshino directed her gaze back to where the two blondes had been, and found Naruto still seated in her chair, although with a mask of pleasure etched onto his face. But the only sign of Ino was the back of her head which appeared ever few moments as it bobbed up and down in his lap. The Yamanaka made a loud slurping noise and then peaked up from behind it as she countered, "All I've seen you do is come up with a bunch of theories which we aren't going to be able to verify today. But I have a nice hard cock in front of me, and I can do something about that right now."

Ino returned to her self-appointed task by giving the tip of his dick a kiss before she swallowed it again. She moaned and shivered from the taste of his precum while she took him as deep as she could. She reached into her skirt and began rubbing her pussy in anticipation of his being inside her once more.

Temari bit her lip as she debated with herself about ignoring the two to return to the previous discussion. But, she sighed in defeat since couldn't deny that Ino had made an excellent point. Her decision made she quickly took up a position to Ino's right. Her fellow blonde surrendered his tool allowing Temari a chance to bath it in her saliva. Ino meanwhile moved down to her lover's nuts as she began sucking on one causing him to groan in pleasure.

Yoshino watched the two kunoichi eagerly performing their task. Not quite willing to act in such manner, she approached them. Not wanting her study to get messed up in their lovemaking she said, "Before things get out of hand, please teleport back home. Good night."

She leaned forward intending to give him a chaste kiss. She paused a few inches from his face intending for him to close the distance, and he did, although first he cupped and caressed her cheek before pulling himself towards her. The tender gesture caused her to lose herself for a moment as the next thing she realized she was deepening their kiss and inviting his tongue into her mouth. The rational part of her mind told her that if she didn't want to lose herself to the pleasure she needed to pull away. Yet instead she pressed forward as the kiss served its purpose of putting her in the mood for love.

A feeling Naruto helped along as he reached between her thighs and began rubbing her cunnie through her panties. She moaned softly, and pulled down the zipper of his orange jacket. She then pulled up his shirt where she placed a kiss against his chest. She began licking his nipple while her hand traced down his stomach to encircle the base of his cock. She slowly massaged it while the other two women took turns sucking what remained free.

After several moments, Ino stood and pushed her skirt to the side to show her dripping snatch. Leaning against the desk, she said in a voice filled with desire, "Naruto, I need you inside me!"

Naruto looked like he was about to surge forward. But, picturing her carefully arranged files ending up all over the place, Yoshino said, "No!" But, wanting the same thing hurriedly said, "Not in here."

She quickly pulled Naruto from his chair as she led him out of her study. She was aware that he had grabbed Ino's hand as he passed, who had in turn grabbed Temari's. The two younger women giggled, causing her to shush them since she didn't know if her son was home. Still, she couldn't help feeling somewhat amused herself as she was feeling somewhat mischievous, like she was sneaking a boy into her room. Which she realized was exactly what she was doing.

Arriving at her bedroom, she opened the door and waved them in. The three of them spilled into the room after her, with the two kunoichi almost appearing to attack Naruto as they pulled his clothes off while taking turns kissing him in between each article they removed.

Yoshino closed the door behind them, and activated her privacy seal. She turned to be greeted by the sight of another man lying on top of her bed. She felt a pang of sadness, put quickly pushed it away since she knew she had to continue on with her life. Still, Naruto appeared to sense it as he guided, Temari, who had been kissing him towards Ino's lips. The two blonde kunoichi didn't seem to mind as they began making out while stripping each other as Naruto approached her.

Proving that he had some idea of what had dampened her passion so suddenly he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this here?"

Yoshino smiled appreciatively as she answered, "The duty of the living is to keep on doing so."

Naruto nodded in agreement so pulled her into another kiss. The Nara surrendered to the feelings that it caused to well up inside her, which although she couldn't say was love. It definitely filled her with lust which was good enough for her at the moment. Their lips separated as he pulled her shirt over her head, and then he stripped away her bra. He placed his lips against her neck near her shoulder causing her to coo appreciatively as he pulled down the zipper of her skirt. His hands then traveled down her sides until he pushed it and her underwear down her hips where gravity did the rest.

He then stepped back and despite all they had shared previously her hands moved to cover her nakedness. She knew it was an irrational move, but also understood that it was because in many regards it was a new surrender to him and another step away from her deceased husband. That by giving herself to Naruto in the bed that she had shared with her husband, it was another acknowledgement that she was moving on. That although she couldn't say that she loved Naruto at present, his track record would indicate that given time he would become the one whom her heart belonged to.

Naruto reached out to her and cupping her cheek again said tenderly, "You don't need to rush it."

Yoshino smiled softly, but surrendered to the inevitability as she dropped to her knees. Naruto looked unsure, at least until she leaned forward and took him into her mouth. He groaned as her tongue circled around the head on his cock, before letting him slip free to lick along the underside of it. As she ran her tongue along his length, she buried her hands between her thighs to give her womanhood a vigorous rubbing finding his taste and her efforts made her wetter and wetter.

Naruto surprised her as he suddenly picked her up and easily carried her towards her bed. Setting her down on it, he hooked his arms behind her knees and leaned forward to kiss her hungrily. She returned it, and could feel his cock poking at her entrance. He leaned back, and she knew what he was about to ask so beat him to the punch as she reached between them to press his cock into her. He understood the meaning so pushed forward causing her to cry out as he entered into her.

Naruto leaned back as he began pistoning his cock within her. But, her view of him was cut off, as it was replaced by the glistening lips of Ino's pussy as she straddled her head. Understanding what the Yamanaka was looking for, she gripped the younger woman's hips as she began licking her causing the blonde woman to moan as she fondled her breasts. Yoshino moaned from the flavor, which did fill her with a momentary regret as she had once been the voice of decent when her husband and Ino's father had suggested a foursome between them. To her surprise, Kiku had seemed rather open to it. However, Yoshino had steadfastly refused. Yet, having shared Naruto several times with Kiku's daughter, she couldn't help wondering if she would have discovered some things about herself if she accepted.

Temari watched Ino moan while the Nara buried her tongue deep inside her fellow blond. Wanting to join in on the action, she climbed on top of Yoshino and spread her legs widely to display her pussy as she said, "Don't forget about me."

The Suna-nin heard the brown-haired woman let out a muffled whimper, which was drowned out by her moan as Naruto's dick plunged into her. Ino captured her face as their lover's dick worm about within her fellow blonde, as she pulled the Suna-nin into a sloppy kiss. Soon though it was Temari's turn to whimper in loss when Naruto exited her and slipped back into Yoshino. Still, Naruto didn't abandon her completely as he began to firmly rub her pussy, even as he drilled the Nara's with his cock.

Ino suddenly cried out as she coated Yoshino's face with her release. She then sat back and watched as Temari quickly sealed her lips to the Nara's which the older woman returned. She smiled as she watched her lover switch between the two women snatches as he skillful brought them both to the edge, and then after pounding away at Temari. Instead of sliding into Yoshino, buried his cock between their pressed together cunts. Running his cock between them, it rubbed along their clits and within moments both women began to cry out while clinging to each other.

She smiled up at her lover as Temari and Yoshino kissed gently while their breathing returned to normal. She held out her hand to him, and when he took it, she pulled him onto the bed where she quickly leapt onto him. With practiced ease, she buried his cock within her which she began to ride by rocking her hips back and forth. He didn't remain passive for long as he rolled her over, and then began giving her powerful, deep thrusts which pounded her womb. Ino quivered with each one making her realize she was having a mini-orgasm each time he bottomed out.

Soon the mini-quakes of pleasure became one massive event as she cried out in release. She felt almost like she had a seizure as she could do nothing but shake with pleasure as her pussy tried to coax out his seed. Still, Naruto resisted as he withdrew his cock and looked towards his other lovers to find Temari and Yoshino scissoring their pussies against one another

He watched with rapt attention as the younger woman suddenly fell back to call out that she was cumming. A sweaty and disheveled Yoshino disengaged from the Suna-nin and looking like she had just fought a major engagement crawled towards him as if she was on her last legs. Reaching him, she eyed his cock hungrily and latched onto it pulling a moan from him as he fought to prevent flooding her mouth. It proved difficult as she bobbed her head in his lap rapidly while making loud slurping sounds. Just as he was about to surrender to the pleasure, she let him go. She then laid on her back where she hooked her arms behind her knees and spreading herself said, "I want to feel you inside my butt."

Naruto was surprised, but he quickly surmised that it wasn't the first time she had made such a statement. Moving forward, he pushed his cock against her anus and was surprised at how easily he slipped inside. Yoshino moaned as Naruto stretched her out due to his being larger than her husband. After savoring being inside her for a moment, he began moving and quickly established a steady rhythm.

Ino smirked as Naruto took over pushing on Yoshino's legs so he could drill his dick inside her ass. Crawling towards the panting woman's face she said, "I never would have pegged you for someone who got off from a good butt-fucking."

Yoshino moaned as Ino began rubbing her snatch, but managed to reply, "Really…but you saw me as a stripper."

Ino smiled at the Nara's referencing how they got her to join the Family as she replied, "No, I kind of saw you as a repressed woman who had needed a shot of excitement. But it looks like you were quite a bit kinkier than I thought, even before you joined us." She lowered her lips to Yoshino's as she said, "I'm looking forward to finding out more about you."

Yoshino tensed as Ino pinched her clit causing her to squeeze her ass muscles as she climaxed. Naruto grunted as he finally allowed himself to feel some relief. Yoshino's eyes grew wide as it felt like someone had connected a garden hose to her ass as his seed flooded her. Spent, Naruto fell back onto the bed as he breathed heavily. He smiled as Temari nestled up to him as she said, "We should get together more often to have these theorizing sessions."

Yoshino feeling quite content moved to settle into Naruto other side where she collapsed intending to use him as a pillow. Feeling sleep overtaking her she said, "That can be arranged provided we all remained focused on the task."

Ino slid up behind the Nara and said, "Why do I get the feeling that comment was directed at me?"

Temari smirked as she said, "Maybe because you couldn't keep Naruto's dick out of your mouth for an entire hour."

Ino stuck out her tongue playfully as she countered, "Who would want to? Besides, it's not like you resisted all that much. You just weren't brave enough to get things started. Right Yoshino."

Receiving no reply, Ino looked over to see the woman was sleeping peacefully with her head resting on Naruto's chest. Focusing on her lover, she smiled as he appeared to be in much the same boat. Settling down to join them, she closed her eyes and looked forward to the morning as she fully intended to drink his first load as it was the only proper way to start a day.  
 ******************************** *  
Shikamaru was sitting at the table enjoying breakfast as he had agreed to some Rock Lee's request that he join him for some training. He rubbed his hand down his face wondering what he had been thinking. Seeing the time, he began to feel some concern as his mother hadn't made an appearance yet as ever since he had asked Naruto to intervene, she had almost seemed to awaken with the sun. He was contemplating using her as an excuse for blowing off the training, but heard someone step into the kitchen. Focused more on his breakfast, he said, "Morning Mom."

However, not receiving a reply even as she poured herself some coffee he looked over. Still having trouble lifting his head, he frowned as he zeroed in on the person's feet. Yet, they and the legs they belonged to didn't really seem to fit his mother. Not to mention she would almost always be fully dressed whenever she emerged from her room so his gaze traveled upwards. His eyes grew wide as it became clear the woman wasn't wearing anything but a man's t-shirt which just barely covered her hips. As his eyes met the mysterious woman's they nearly popped out of their socket as Ino stood smirking at him.

"I…Ino what are you doing here?"

Her smile widened as she said, "Your mom invited us over for a study session."

"Us?" Shikamaru said confused as his still morning fog clouded mind wondered whose shirt Ino's was wearing.

He received an answer of sorts as Temari entered the kitchen as well wearing a distinctive orange and black jacket, which much like Ino's covering barely covered her ass. She pressed herself up against Ino as she took a sip of her coffee before saying, "Mmm, that hit the spot."

"What did?" Ino said her smile widening even further if possible, "The coffee or…"

"I have to get going," Shikamaru said standing suddenly as his mind played for him the possible scenarios for how the sentence ended. Not to mention how he expected his mother to appear next and with Naruto's jacket and shirt already claimed, he feared she wouldn't bother with clothes. The two blondes broke out into a chorus of giggles as they heard the front door open and close as Shikmaru quickly made his escape from the reality that his mother had slept with the two women and the man that linked them.

His concerns were partially unfounded, although considering his reaction to Temari and Ino's presence. He might have been slightly unnerved at the sight of his disheveledly looking robed mother entering with a shirtless Naruto's arm draped over her shoulder. She focused on the two smirking women as she asked, "What's put you two in such a good mood?"

"Oh nothing," Ino answered for the pair causing them to break into a fit of laughter again.

Yoshino noticing the bowl on the table quickly came to the conclusion of what had happened before her arrival. But simply shook her head feeling a fit of giggles threatening to erupt from her as well. She picked it up and took it to the sink to begin washing it out. Naruto came up behind her and giving her a kiss on the cheek said, "I'll see you later."

Yoshino felt a little like a newlywed whose husband was taking off for work, and aware of what he had to get ready for that day said, "Have a good day at school." Naruto smiled before disappearing in a red flash leaving the Nara feeling like she had reached another milestone on her road to recovery.  
 ********************************

Suzume was studying her target out in the open which normally might have put him on guard, but considering he was currently standing in Iruka's old classroom giving a lecture simply meant that under the current circumstances, she was doing her job. She had been shocked when it had been announced that Naruto would be filling in for the remainder of the school year. Yet, she had been secretly thrilled since at the time she had been more confident than ever that he was a Corrupter. This was due to the recent change in his relationship status, and although it could have come about due to the recent tragedies. To Suzume, it had felt like it had happened a tad too orderly. Almost as if the parties involved had agreed to it beforehand.

However, if Naruto had plans to add some up and coming Kunoichi to his harem. She couldn't exactly say she could see it. The announcement by the Hokage, that the Uzumaki would be taking over Iruka's class had ruffled quite a few feathers. Particularly among the teaching staff, most of whom had felt that Naruto had passed the Academy by the skin of his teeth and was receiving some sort of favoritism since he hadn't even made it to the rank of Chunin. Yet, many of them had been forced to eat their words as he had agreed to take the teacher's exam and had done exceptionally well. With that matter settled, it was determined that being a Chunin wasn't so much a requirement as a preference. Besides which, it turned out quite a few people didn't mind having one of the strongest shinobi the village had produced in some time teaching their kids.

Still, Suzume had volunteered to watch some of his classes to make sure he was doing a proper job, and to date she would say he had. She had to admit that she admired how dedicated to the task he was proving to be since he had discarded his normal clothes to wear the standard uniform worn by most male instructors. The only thing he was missing being the flak jacket which would have signified his promotion to Chunin.

Looking around the classroom, Suzume almost considered telling him that he should start since the tight shirt he wore highlighted his fit frame. Which had most of the young women of the classroom staring at him somewhat dreamily. She had to admit to herself that he cut a rather dashing figure. Particularly at the moment, as he was currently teaching one of the subjects that he apparently still struggled with, math. Looking a little unsure, but not wanting to rely on the teacher's guide he filled in blank parts of the equation. Finally arriving at the answer, he looked back towards the class and his eyes met hers. Seeing that he was seeking her input on if he was correct, she nodded and fought back a smile as he broke out into a wide one.

With her apparent approval, he went through the steps that he had taken to get there, and she noticed most of the class found his more simplified explanation easier to understand. Listening to him, she began to wonder why he was going through the effort since with some of the women that she suspected were attached to him, she didn't see any particular standouts in the class which fell into the same calibur. In fact, having looked through Iruka's notes, she would say that most, if not all fell into the standard mold of being more boy crazy than career focused. In fact, the three that she dubbed the most ardent of Naruto's fangirls were perhaps doing even worse academically then he had been at the time of his graduation. Still, Iruka hadn't been quite so willing to write them off, and apparently having been aware they had an infatuation with his former student, had recommended that should they graduate they be assigned to him as genin.

Naturally, Naruto would have needed to be a Jounin which meant he had to pass the Chunin exam. But, considering his track record, Suzume didn't doubt that as soon as he did, he would quickly be promoted to jounin. The female instructor had watched his interactions with those three the closest since she was of the opinion that if Naruto had announced there would be an oral exam, and then whipped his dick out they would have eagerly accepted the challenge. Still, despite it appearing that much like with Moegi, he was aware of their infatuation with him. All she could see was a genuine desire to help guide them on their path to kunoichi.

It was for that reason that Suzume was beginning to doubt if she was correct in her assumption. Particularly, as Naruto was shattering many of the stereotypes that her records of past corrupters had filled her with. Watching him, she was convinced his sole desire was to help make Iruka's last group of students become truly excellent shinobi. She also had the feeling that he wanted to help them heal from the loss they had experienced since many of the students had loved Iruka as much as he had, and thus didn't want them to grow up desiring revenge like the man who had ordered his death.

Naruto noticed the time and with the bell set to ring for the end of the day asked, "Are there any questions about this problem or anything in general?"

A few hands shot up, but Kaede a blonde haired student didn't wait to be called on as she said, "I'm not entirely sure I understand the example you just gave. Can I stay after class and you can explain it a little more?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he said apologetically, "Sorry, I have dinner tonight with my girlfriend and her mom. I want to make a good impression so can't be late." Suzume noticed quite a few would be kunoichi wilt at the announcement. The most prominent being Aoi and Akane, who had been sending dirty looks towards Kaede for taking the intuitive. Naruto followed it up by stating, "But, if you don't mind getting here early tomorrow. I'll go over it again."

Suzume imagined there would be quite a few takers so made plans to swing by to make sure studying was all that transpired. Naruto called on another student who said, "Naruto-Sensei, you marked an answer on my history homework as wrong. But, I double checked the book and I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"What was the question?"

"It was; what year did the battle of Ivory Hawk Valley take place?"

"Hm," Naruto said as his brow furrowed in concentration, "That was the battle between the Senju and Hyuuga. I believe I wrote the correct answer on your sheets, which would have been twelve years BK. Not ten like everyone answered."

"But our books said it was ten," the student said.

"True," Naruto countered, "Which is why although it was marked off. You didn't lose any points."

Suzume was rather curious about something so asked, "I believe the teacher's answer key says it is ten years before the founding of Konoha. What makes you so sure?"

The blond man gave her a wide amused smile. She heard one young girl sigh dreamily in response to it while he answered, "I know a woman who was there. Besides, I also checked it out in several other books which have the correct date. I already sent in a letter to the publisher about the typo and left a note in the teacher's lounge."

"But what if it is on the test," the same student asked.

"Then I'll expect you to put the right answer," Naruto replied.

"But we have an exam tomorrow on these chapters. Isn't it a little late for us to relearn something?"

"Not if you want to be shinobi," Naruto replied quickly. "You might find yourself in a situation where a layout you spent months studying has suddenly changed. What will differentiate success from failure is how well you can adapt to the new information."

"But…"

Suzume wanting a chance to study another woman close to Naruto cut the student off suggesting, "Perhaps you can have this woman lecture on the battle. I'm sure it will be a unique experience for everyone. You could even modify the test to include information that she provides the class. That would accurately reflect the scenario that you just laid out."

"Okay," Naruto said causing many of the students to appear pleased the upcoming exam would be postponed. But channeling Iruka, he didn't let it last as he said, "But, we'll tack on the chapters that we cover between now and then making it much larger." Hearing the collective whine, he smiled as he flashed back to a time when he was a student and Shikamaru would try to logic his way out of a test. Back then Iruka would often give in only to reveal that as a result the next test would be even larger or more difficult.

The feeling didn't last long though as one of the students that had been more adversarial with him asked, "Is it true you're hiding in a classroom because you're afraid of Sasuke? My dad says that instead of wasting time playing at being a teacher, you should be hunting the traitor down."

Naruto studied the young man for a moment, and could feel the hostility being directed at him. But, he felt it was mostly the kind a child inherited from his environment while he watched the adults in his life. With that in mind, Naruto wouldn't have been too surprised if the child's father had lost someone during the Prison Escape, or in the ploy to capture Sakura. Which was one of the reasons that he had wanted to help guide the students of Iruka's last class. Still, deciding to put a little edge in his voice he said, "I bet your father wouldn't say that to my face." Many of the students began laughing so he quickly added, "But if he wanted to. I'd be willing to hear him out. Provided he was willing to do the same for me."

"What's there to discuss?" the youth said not willing to back down. "Sasuke organized the attack that killed Iruka. Don't you want to avenge him?"

"No," Naruto said surprising almost everyone. "I'd rather continue living the way he taught me. Iruka believed in the Will of Fire more passionately then anyone I knew, but perhaps the Third Hokage. The way he taught it to me was that it meant protecting Konoha and the future generations. That way we honor those that came before us by protecting the same things that they dedicated their lives to. That he didn't live life looking to avenge the past is how he was able to see me for who I was, not by how people perceived the Bijuu that I carried."

"But what about Sasuke? Doesn't it anger you that he is still out there?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative before answering, "No, it worries me, because I see in him someone that I could have become. And thus I know that he needs to be stopped. But that is so there is a future generation, not to avenge the sins that he has already committed. I'll never forgive him for what he did. But, I can insure that there is justice without needing to despise him."

Aoi quickly disagreed with one part of Naruto's statement as she said, "You're nothing like him Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto smiled gratefully as he said, "Thank you," which earned her the ire of the other girls interested in him. But they focused on him as he added, "But, the truth is I could have been just like him. The truth is all of us could, and I fear when people are clamoring for revenge or focused on their own hardships as being unfair, it is an easy thing to do." He could see he needed to explain himself so said, "A few people have given me credit for not becoming some psycho despite how the village ignored me as a child. Yet, the truth is the village didn't need to acknowledge me. Granted there were teachers who should have done a better job with me. But, that was because it was their job to do so. Iruka was simply the first to put the other stuff aside to focus on me as a student."

Kaede seeing a chance for some brownie points quickly stated, "But the village owed you for housing the Kyuubi."

"Why," Naruto countered quickly, "That was a burden my father placed on me. The village didn't ask him to do it. It also turns out he probably didn't need to." Naruto stopped himself since his mother being a host wasn't known. But, he had learned from Mito that his dad could have simply resealed Kiyomi into Kushina thus saving her life, and guaranteeing he'd have at least one parent. Getting back on point he said, "Truthfully, I received as much from the village as any other orphan deserved. Sasuke in many ways had it much worse than me. So why do people think I deserve praise for not lashing out, yet are willing to condemn Sasuke for doing so? I don't really have an answer to that." A few of the students began laughing and he admitted it was a rather lame ending to what he was building towards. "But, in the end I feel that neither of us deserve to hurt innocent people because of our painful pasts. Which is ultimately the only thing that separates us in the end."

"But Sasuke isn't innocent," the student that start the conversation stated.

"Which is why when it comes time to, I'll stop him," Naruto replied confidently. "Yet, calling for blood because of the pain you might be feeling now is really no different than how Sasuke views the world. Keep in mind, there was a time when a young Sasuke was much like us. A young boy who had just lost those he cared about, and desired nothing more than to see the villain he attributed it to taken out. At first I'm sure he wished Konoha would have done more to kill Itachi, and in time it morphed into a desire to do it himself. To avenge his clan. In his quest to satisfy his wish for vengeance. He lost sight of what truly mattered for the Uchiha, justice."

Aoi sounding somewhat timid since she didn't want to question Naruto but asked, "But, if the village sanctioned Itachi's actions, couldn't it be said that is what he is seeking?"

Naruto shook his head before answering, "No, because it would be no different than me attacking the village because of my becoming a jinchuriki. One person made that decision, and any anger I have belongs directed at that person. It doesn't free me to attack the village because that is who he did it for. If I had learned the truth and decide to take it out on Konoha it would be an act meant to hurt my father. To punish the thing my dad sacrificed everything for. I suppose in his own way, Sasuke is doing the same thing. It is an act of spite, not of love. I know everyone here loved Iruka, and the reason I came to teach was because I didn't want to see his last class become filled with the same type of person who took him away from us."

Akane raised her hand and when Naruto acknowledged it she asked, "Are you bitter at the Fourth Hokage for sealing the Kyuubi inside you?"

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't have issues with some of the decisions he made that day," Naruto said honestly. But his demeanor quickly brightened as he said, "But, by not letting them bog me down and pushing forward, my present is incredibly joyful and my future keeps getting brighter." The bell rung so he quickly switched topics saying, "Don't forget to do the assigned reading. I'm not saying there'll be a quiz on it, but I wouldn't rule it out either."

Suzume smiled at the chorus of groans, but had to admit her opinion of Naruto had grown. She still had a hard time imagining him as the type of corrupter that other women such as her had encountered. But, she wasn't willing to rule it out either. Especially after the speech he had just given, as it revealed to her a rather keen insight into his mind, Naruto Uzumaki was focused on a long game. Not about satisfying his whims in the moment, which meant even his benign teacher act could just be him scouting future women he would one-day claim. In her mind, she could see him picking out a few of them, like they were undeveloped fruit to keep his eye on and then if they ripened as he desired, he'd simply gobble them up. Moreover, by introducing himself so early, he could take the role of a mentor slowly building a desire within them so that when the day came they'd gladly jump at the chance to be with him. Granted, it seemed rather unbelievable especially considering the passion he had displayed while stating his reason for teaching the class. But, Suzume knew devils rarely announced their true intentions until after it was too late. Yet, sometimes they slipped up and did so just before giving those they were conning a chance to save themselves. Getting them to do so on command, was something women like her had excelled at for generations. Still, she wasn't sure if now was the time to act so resolved to observe him for a little bit longer.

 ******************************** *  
Kiba raised his sword with the point facing down to block a kick that was destined to connect with his head otherwise. He held the blade up so that the edge was leading the body which if it was sharpened would have normally meant the man the leg was attached to would dismember himself. However, he quickly learned that the weights his opponent normally wore not only served as an effective training tool, but a handy piece of armor. And he figured that if the attack connected, a pretty potent bludgeoning weapon. Still, Kiba had anticipated as much, so allowed the force of Lee's kick to get his blade moving as he spun around to cleave him in two.

Lee appeared surprised as he landed to find Kiba's large sword coming around and down on him. Still his reflexes proved to be equal to the task as he quickly back flipped away. Kiba's practice blade smashed into the ground causing it to bury itself in the earth. Rather than pull it out though, the Inuzuka leapt forward making it look like he was activating a lever which pulled the blade free as he sailed towards his opponent.

Still, pulling the massive blade from the earth, bled much of his forward momentum which Lee planned to take advantage of so began charging him. However, as Kiba landed in a crouch the green wearing Chunin noticed a feral smile appear on his face. The Inuzuka put the sword over his shoulder so that the guard and handle covered his neck. He then leapt again although this time began to rotate.

Lee's eyes widened as the Sword enhanced fang over fang approached him, yet rather than appearing almost like a drill like it normally did. The Inuzuka's jutsu looked like the mouth of a whirlpool which would devour everything in its path. Lee managed to leap to the side before it passed. He was glad he had landed as he felt a suction which threated to pull him into the jutsu's wake and might have had he still been airborne.

Kiba came to a stop as turning his new jutsu was almost impossible for him at the moment. He felt disoriented, but was used to that as even the normal fang over fang would leave him in such a state. Normally upon emerging from such a jutsu, he would growl or use some other form of intimidation to cause an opponent to hesitate long enough to recover. He had long since dropped the act as a result of his training with Naruto, since it had never worked. He was glad he had, as he doubted it would have worked on Lee either as he felt a presence appear behind him. Still, Kiba had learned from countless times getting bushwhacked by Naruto in such a manner, that if he controlled the stance he took when ending his jutsu, he could control where his opponent felt safe to attack.

Lee again felt surprised as Kiba spun around to face him as he was confident he would be disorientated. But, not only was the Inuzuka spinning to meet him, but he was bringing his sword around not just to defend but attack. Lee was forced to abandon the punch he wanted to deliver as he instead put everything into evading the sword by leaping over him. Upon landing, he forwarded rolled before standing once more to face his opponent and assumed his ready guard.

Lee although feeling the same way did admit to feeling rather jealous as his rival said, "Impressive Kiba. You cover your weakness by baiting your opponent to attack where you want."

Lee noticed Kiba's eyes shift to Neji for a moment as he said, "Thanks," before immediately refocusing on him.

Studying the panting Inuzuka, Lee frowned since although it appeared he was exhausted. He couldn't exactly claim to have been the one to put him in such a state. Instead, he suspected that Kiba much like him was wearing weights, but not just around his legs. As such, even if he tried to use his trump card of removing them to increase his speed, he couldn't be sure Kiba wouldn't just do the same.

As such, Lee frowned since if he was to rank each of the people he had invited to the training session before it began. The order would have been Neji, Him, and then Kiba. Shikamaru was also present, but Lee found it impossible to rank him as although power wise he felt the Nara was dead last. Depending on how much effort he was willing to put in, he could defeat everyone there via his intellect. However, at the moment the Nara seemed haunted by something so had not shown much effort as he had passed every opportunity to spar.

Yet, now Lee was forced to concede that it appeared Kiba had surpassed him, at least so long as he didn't use a risky jutsu like opening the Eight Gates. Moreover, during several of the spars he had engaged in that day, Kiba had even given Neji a hard time, and all without ditching the weights he was wearing.

There also seemed to be a calmer quality to Kiba, which had not been there before. Since, in the past Lee would have said the greatest roadblock in the Inuzuka's path to improvement had been himself. He personally had found him rather braggadocious. Which while confidence was a requirement to push forward, too much or confidence without skill was always a negative. Lee also would have said the same about Naruto, especially during the Chunin Exams where they had all met. To Lee, Naruto's match with Kiba had been a case of two people with far too much confidence in themselves compared to the skills that they had. Naruto had still been the underdog by far. But, Lee believed it had been his recognizing that he was the weaker one which ultimately led to his victory. This was because where Kiba had thought he could just crush Naruto. The Uzumaki had needed to fight strategically since some part of him hadn't believed he could best the Inuzuka in a straight fight.

Lee also believed Naruto's fight with Neji had driven home the fact that being thought of as an underdog could be an advantage, especially if an opponent believed in his own superiority. Such a belief tended to make a person lazy strategically. Lee tended to believe this was why Naruto hadn't become arrogant as it became clearer that he was perhaps the strongest person in the village.

Kiba pulled his attention back to the matter at hand though as he said, "Would you mind if we call this a draw? I need to get going."

Lee nodded, but having had an alternative reason for calling for the training session asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Kiba replied relaxing as Akamaru came up to him to be petted. The reminder that the Inuzuka had been fighting without his partner, further highlighted for Lee just how much the man had improved. Standing straight as he placed his sword on his back Kiba said, "But I'll let you ask another."

"Appreciated," Lee said giving a half smile. Getting to the heart of the matter he asked, "Where do you stand on the difference of opinion between Naruto and Chouji?"

The Inuzuka noticed that Shikamaru for the first time seemed wholly focused as he began to pay attention. He also became aware that Neji was also studying him rather closely. Kiba smirked as he said, "I had a feeling that was what this was about. It does explain why you would exclude them."

Lee inclined his head as he added, "Yes, although it seems Naruto has been exceedingly busy lately. And despite my believing Chouji is more correct about how to respond. I didn't want to appear to be favoring Chouji's position by inviting him as we discussed what happened between them."

"Sounds reasonable," Kiba said crossing his arms over his chest. Looking at the others, he tried to place where they fell on the matter. But also just how much they knew about Naruto's secret life. Of the three, he was rather certain that Lee had no idea Naruto was currently in a multitude of relationships and that his Harem's goal was to bring about a new peaceful standard to the Shinobi World. Neji, he wasn't entirely sure of, but was confident that he had been made aware since he had seemed to become Hinata's shadow recently. Confident they would tell him rather than risk his finding out through other means. He focused on Shikamaru, who looked like he had recently come to a grave realization. Aware that Yoshino had become a member, he suddenly burst out laughing since he pictured the Nara looked just like he had when he found out Naruto was fucking his mom and sister.

"I did not believe you would think this a laughing matter," Lee said sounding disappointed.

"Sorry, something amusing just donned on me," Kiba said apologetically. Focusing on Shikamaru, he said, "Hey man, I've been there myself."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he came to the realization that Kiba also possessed knowledge of Naruto's Harem. The Inuzuka noticed a spark of understanding appear in Neji's face while Lee remained confused. Shikamaru smirked as he said, "Well, the sad thing is I did it to myself. But, I believe the matter at hand is where you fall on avenging Iruka and the others."

Kiba pictured that if Naruto was at one end of the spectrum and was asking for cooler heads to prevail. Then Chouji was the furthest point from that, as he wanted to hunt down the Uchiha. Along that line he pictured Neji would be towards the middle although probably on Naruto's side of the center line. Then moving from the center towards Chouji's position would be Shikamaru, with Lee being even closer in opinion to the Akimichi. But, having learned that Shikamaru might have gotten his mother involved with Naruto. He could imagine the Nara felt a pull from both camps.

He imagined the others, due to the amount of time he spent with Naruto, probably figured he was on the Uzumaki's side in the matter. Yet, he doubted they understood how much considering the surprised faces he received as he said, "I would say I'm with Naruto a hundred percent on this."

Shikamaru was the first to voice his disbelief as he said, "Really?! Back in the academy the slightest provocation would set you off looking to get back at the person who ticked you off. I also have to admit that it doesn't seem like a position I would expect from an Inuzuka."

Kiba dropped down to his haunches and smiled as he received several affectionate licks from Akamaru. "Well how many Inuzuka do you know besides me?"

"A few," the Nara said sounding slightly defensive. "But, I guess I can't say I know them all that well."

The Inuzuka shook his head as he said, "You know Akamaru as well." The dog barked making Shikamaru feel like the dog had taken offense at being overlooked. Kiba ruffled his white fur as he explained, "Akamaru, also backs Naruto. More to the point, I would say all nin-dogs would. You see, when a person goes bad like Sasuke, we say they've lost their humanity. But to be honest, he is acting all too human. I don't believe humanity is something to aspire to. It is something to surpass. To grow out of."

"You feel that Naruto has grown out of his humanity," Neji said surprised.

Kiba shrugged as he said, "I don't know. I just feel between the two of them. Chouji is the one trying to do the all too human thing of getting payback." He stood and continued scratching his nin-dog's head causing it to look monumentally pleased even as Kiba continued, "There is no more loyal partner than a nin-dog. But if I was cut down in the field. Akamaru wouldn't spend the rest of his days planning to get payback. He'd move on, and if fate put him in a position where my killer was attacking the village. He would stop him. Not to avenge me, but because his job is to protect the village and its people." Akamaru barked in agreement, before following up with a reminder. Kiba's eyes grew wide as his partner reminded him that he had promised Yuffie that he'd help her with the grocery shopping. Knowing how she would be if she though he blew her off he said, "Anyway, that how I feel, but I really have to get running. Come of boy!"

As he took off for the village, Kiba couldn't help feeling good since his training appeared to be paying off. Something that was kind of easy not to notice when sparring with Naruto since the blond seemed to always be holding back. Still, having gone toe to toe with the village's best up and coming fighters. He felt a desire to redouble his efforts as he wouldn't be satisfied until he could force Naruto to fight him as an equal.  
 ******************************** *

Sakura was standing in front of the bathroom mirror in her childhood home applying some lipstick having moved back into her old room. She had done so following her father's funeral since she had wanted to be there for her mother. Thinking of the event caused her to nearly break into tears which she fought since the time she had spent getting ready would go to waste. She found it much easier to do then it had been, which she took as a sign of her healing. Still, although she knew it would be a while still before she was completely whole again. She didn't find the possibility nearly so daunting considering the man she was bound to.

She felt a small smile as she recalled the night of the funeral as she had broken away from the gathering being held in her father's honor after they had unveiled his gravestone since they hadn't recovered his body as a result of the explosion and fire that had consumed the base. She had only meant to clear her head, but had soon found herself standing before his grave marker. Even now, there was still a part of her which blamed herself for his fate despitehaving heard Yoshino's theory that capturing her had been Sasuke's primary goal. Yet, her guilt had been much worse on that day since she had believed it had been her foolish words to Sasuke which had condemned her father. She had begged his gravestone for his forgiveness, but instead the heavens had opened up to begin raining upon her. She felt as if she had received her answer, at least until an umbrella had opened up over her followed by Naruto's saying, "This isn't your fault Sakura. Your father wouldn't want you blaming yourself like this."

She had wanted to turn around and bury her face in his chest to pour out her sadness during the funeral, but hadn't been able too, due to how it would appear. But considering the late hour and lack of other people present. She allowed herself to now. Naruto wrapped an arm around her as he silently bathed her in support. Sakura cried her fill, and being in her lover's embrace, she couldn't help feeling like she had when her father had used to comfort her. She recognized then that of the two people that she had desired, she had considered Sasuke cool because he was dark and brooding and as such was the complete opposite of her father. The one currently holding her though was filled with joy and happiness which she recognized made him almost exactly the same.

It was that realization that if she was like her mother, made her think that much as Naruto had made her a better person. Her father might have done the same for her mother, which she felt would explain her mother's behavior in the few days since her release from the hospital. In the days leading up to her father's funeral, Sakura much like Naruto had wanted to wallow in her own anger and hatred. But, the desire had quickly been banished after he had seemingly come to his answer as hearing him defend his position to others had slowly helped her to come to hers. Still, she feared what she would become if she was denied his guiding light so after her tears ran their course had said, "Naruto, I know you probably never want to hear me ask for another promise of a lifetime from you. But will you please grant me this one?"

Her lover smiled as he tilted her face up towards his as he said, "I would never deny you anything if it is within my power to give."

She couldn't help blushing from the devotion his words held for her so said, "Please don't ever change. The only reason I haven't given myself over to the darkness I feel is because of you. You make me so much better as a person."

Naruto looked pained since he couldn't simply grant her request, but said, "I can't promise you that. Right now, I only feel as if I'm putting on a brave front." He could tell his lover was surprised by his words, but hoping she would understand continued, "But as much as you believe I do for you. You make me want to be a better man. So what I can promise you is that no matter what darkness the future brings, we'll face it together."

Sakura felt buoyed by Naruto's words particularly since he felt she helped in keeping him from succumbing to his hatred. Which was one reason she had decided to move back in with her mother as she wanted to help her mother in much the same way. She feared it would be an uphill battle, especially as in the weeks since the funeral her mother had sold her bakery and had reactivated her shinobi status. She had not been too pleased that Tsunade had agreed to let her mother rejoin Konoha's forces, but had been forced to admit there had been little the Hokage could do. Her mother's continued participation as a member of Konoha's reserve forces had meant that she had taken several proficiency exams over the years which she had always easily passed. As such, the only thing that had ever kept her from full time status had been the lack of desire on her part. Therefore, until she did something which would give Tsunade a reason to remove her, there was no reason to refuse her request.

Sakura feared her mother in time would let her desire for revenge consume her, but had been unsure about how to combat it. At least until Ayame had decided that she had been Naruto's official girlfriend long enough and had passed the mantle onto her. Sakura had been overjoyed, but had tried to refuse only for Ayame to point out that it had been her who everyone had though should be given the title when it was first generated, only for her to say the ramen waitress had needed it more at the time. Ayame had smiled brightly at her as she said, "Now it is you who needs it. Both of you do. You'll be able to support each other in public, while we'll support you both from the shadows."

Sakura had been deeply touched by the woman's gesture, and had gladly accepted. She had to admit though, that outside of being able to show affection to her lover in public without worrying about people watching. Being the official girlfriend didn't feel all that different then dating him in secret. She supposed that a great deal of the credit for that belonged to the efforts Naruto put into maintaining all his relationship. But, she felt the other women of the harem also deserved their share for it as well. Ayame's gesture was a prime example which showed how they nurtured and supported each other. After all, Sakura could easily imagine that in some other harem being recognized as the official girlfriend or lover would have equated a status of being the favored member. Yet, for them it was more a role which was valuable since it did allow more freedoms to act publicly to the one that bore it.

However, she wasn't really interested in the advantage of being the official girlfriend for her benefit as she was for her mother's. This was because one of the things that she had noticed upon returning home was just home empty her childhood house felt. It wasn't so much that it suddenly felt too big, but that it was missing a crucial element that her father had filled it with, joy. An element which the Hidden Eddy Inn was almost always filled with, and that Sakura hoped some of which could be transplanted to her current residence.

With that thought she finished applying her lipstick just as the doorbell rang. Knowing who was at the door she smiled without even thinking about it. She paused for a moment since it was an automatic gesture which she knew Naruto was wholly responsible for as she recalled the period just before becoming his lover and how miserable she had been by his lack of presence in her life. Confident that in time his presence would affect her mother in much the same way, she quickly hurried to the front door to begin the process.

 ******************************** *

"… I totally misinterpreted what he said and so brought back a couple of watermelon for him," Naruto stated causing his audience to smile at him.

"How did Lord Jiraiya respond?" Mebuki asked amused.

"Well Pervy Sage stopped dancing around the issue," Naruto replied smiling fondly as he recalled the memory of their first meeting. "He told me flat out that he had been speaking about a woman. So realizing that I was dealing with a pervert I used my Sexy Jutsu and he became a lot more agreeable to teaching me."

"Sexy jutsu," Mebuki said not quite understanding what he was referring to.

Sakura jumped in to explain, "He basically henges himself into a naked version of Naruko."

Naruto noticed a frown appear on Mebuki's face as she sent a stern gaze his way as she said, "I can't imagine she really appreciates that."

Naruto fought back a sigh since when he had started the story, he hadn't really considered how it might have cast him in a bad light considering Naruko hadn't existed at the time. Luckily his mother helped him out by saying, "He didn't know about Naruko or Jiraiya's connection at the time, and apparently they had a rather negative encounter just before."

"Plus, it really was a rather idolized version of an adult female version of Naruto," Sakura added quickly. "He was actually using it before he met her and based it on himself. But considering their likeness it is easy to see why one might say it looks like her."

Mebuki seemed to accept the explanation, so Naruto added, "Anyway, I've since retired that jutsu since it wouldn't be fair to Naruko to continue using it." He reached for a glass of water as Mebuki excused herself to collect the few remaining plates from the dinner to take them into the kitchen. As the door opened a delicious aroma seeped out causing his mouth to water as he pictured the desert she was baking. He was surprised at how nervous he felt, especially since he had been through a similar experience when he had been officially dating Ayame. However, back then he suspected he hadn't been too nervous as Teuchi had been a known quantity and he suspected the ramen cook had known of his daughter's feelings. As such, the man had quickly given his blessing. He wondered how he would take it once word reached him that they were no longer dating. But, Ayame had told him not to worry about it as she would smooth things over.

Mebuki in contrast he had almost no experience with as most of their interactions had consisted of their paths crossing at random intervals. As such, he really had no idea if she approved of the relationship Sakura was now claiming to have with him. The blonde woman returned to the room and retook her seat at the head of the table.

Kushina gave the woman an amused smile as she said, "Tell me Mebuki, did you ever think considering our history together that one day we'd be sitting at a table due to our children dating each other?"

Mebuki returned the smile with one of her own as she replied, "I imagine that certain sections of hell are rather cold right now."

Naruto and Sakura shared a surprised look before he asked his mother, "Why didn't you get on well with Mrs. Haruno?"

Kushina hesitated since she had noticed that Sakura had also been caught somewhat off-guard by her statement. Suspecting that Mebuki might not have been entirely forthcoming about details of her youth, she tried to think of a means to change the subject. However, the blonde woman chidingly said, "Please Naruto, call me Mebuki. And to answer your question it was because I was something of a hellraiser when we were in the academy."

"You," Sakura said obviously shocked, "But you are probably the strictest, most regimental person I have ever met."

Mebuki gave a tight smile as she replied, "Only because I didn't want you to turn out like me. It was also why I didn't want you getting mixed up with Naruto when you were both younger."

Kushina frowned as she said somewhat disbelievingly, "It wasn't because he was made the vessel for the Kyuubi."

The blonde woman studied her old rival as she replied, "I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't a factor. I mean, before that day, Konoha never had a jinchuriki before, and you grew up hearing many of the same rumors I did about them." Kushina didn't want to agree simply on principle as she had been a jinchuriki. But, since it had been an S-class secret. She was forced to admit that she could understand where the woman was coming from. Especially as only the worst details about the dangers and difficulties that the other shinobi villages experienced with them were what filtered into the Leaf. "Truthfully though," Mebuki continued, "It was his behavior which troubled me the most. With his record of misbehaving and status as an orphan living on his own, all on top of the whole being the vessel for the most destructive force the village had ever seen. I'm sure you can understand why some of us parents would be concerned about the safety of our children."

Naruto held back a frown, but it wasn't because of how Mebuki was justifying her reasons for encouraging Sakura to be wary of him. Particularly as hearing her explain it, she sounded completely reasonable in her behavior. Which helped him understand that even if the other villagers might have simply been reacting out of pure emotion, it was a reaction that was somewhat justified. In point of fact, he was finding Mebuki sticking to her reasoning rather than apologizing for her choices because her fears hadn't panned out, rather refreshing.

She did apologize to him somewhat as she said, "I'm sure that must sound rather insulting, considering what must have been a difficult childhood. Especially considering what an upstanding young man you have become."

Naruto gave her a disarming smile as he said, "No, it sounds completely reasonable. You had no way of knowing how I would turn out, and I need to admit that my behavior didn't exactly win me over many defenders." Mebuki seemed impressed with his response, and Naruto had to admit to himself his past pranks and rudeness had only reinforced people's negative beliefs about him. He knew it was easy to say that he was justified, but in truth it was little different then how Sasuke used his circumstances to vindicate his actions. Granted there was a world of difference between pranking people and wholesale slaughter, but the root of why they believed they could act in such a manner was the same. They felt life had given them the shaft, which they had felt made it acceptable for them to take it out on people better off than them.

Mebuki was pleased by Naruto's words, since they did seem to consider how and why she would be concerned for her daughter's safety around him. Moreover, it showed her that he was willing to put Sakura in front of his own self-interest. She was also glad it had allowed her to shift the subject without needing to go into too much detail about her delinquent past. Completing the maneuver, she eyed Kushina as she said, "It must have been difficult wakening up to find out you missed so much of your son's life."

Kushina nodded and showed that she was not as willing to let the past go as she said, "Yes, especially considering how lonely it must have been for him." The note of challenge in her voice disappeared though as her son reached over and gave her hand a soft squeeze. In its place a new almost teasing tone took over as she said, "But there is nothing to be done for it other than vigorously and repeatedly making up for lost time."

Her daughter let out a soft snort of amusement making Mebuki feel like something mischievous had happened right under her nose. Yet, she ignored it to ask Naruto, "It must have come as quite the shock when your mother revealed who your father was. It must have been unreal considering how many of us orphans used to believe our real parents were millionaires or great heroes."

Sakura felt a wave of guilt crash over her again as she recalled her words to Sasuke which he had used against her as he cut down her father. It grew even worse at the reminder her mother had been an orphan as well, especially as she had never really focused on it. But hearing her words to Naruto, she realized there was a great deal about her mother that she had taken for granted. Most importantly, that the strictness and over protectiveness that she had been rebelling against in her statement, was born from her mother's desire to ensure that she never felt unloved or wanted.

The pink haired kunoichi began to feel overwhelmed by her emotions from the unintentional reminder of her past selfishness. Yet, the negativity that she was surrounding herself with was pushed away as she felt her hand become encapsulated by warmth. She looked at the person the hand squeezing hers belonged to, and receiving Naruto's smile felt like the rays of the sun had banished the clouds of her negative feelings.

Mebuki had noticed how her daughter seemed to be retreating into a rabbit hole of her emotions, and how she subsequently reacted to Naruto's touch. If she hadn't known anything else about the young man, it would have been enough for her to give her blessing for their relationship. However, he further gained her approval as he answered her question by stating, "In the past, you would have been right in saying finding out my dad was the Fourth Hokage would have been like winning a lottery. Yet, as I am now. The truth is I wished my dad had been more like Kizashi." Both Mebuki and Sakura were stunned by his reply, although Kushina smiled softly believing she knew what his reasoning was. He proved her correct as he explained, "Before I found out I was the host of the nine tails. I naturally told myself the Fourth Hokage was my dad. After all, it would explain why I didn't at least have him around. A part of it was also rooted in how I imagined all the villagers would be sorry that they ignored their hero's son." Having learned from Mito that it should have been possible to reseal a Bijuu in the original host, he added, "However, after I learned about my status as a jinchuriki, I began to wonder why he would choose me of all people. I'm sure there were others nearby that might have even benefitted from his choosing them."

Mebuki was confused particularly as what she knew about jinchuriki would indicate the host needed to be a child. But, having always imagined that Minato would only have created a jinchuriki if he felt backed into a corner said, "I'm sure it must have been with a heavy heart that he sealed the Kyuubi into his child."

Despite knowing his father had sealed his wife's fate with his choice, Naruto nevertheless said, "I hope that is the case. Yet, despite my knowing there were a lot of factors at play. I can't help feeling a little bitter at the knowledge that one of the things which undoubtedly motivated him was his putting the village first. In my opinion, Kizashi was definitely someone that got it right when it came to his family. I can only hope that Sakura feels I put her happiness on the same pedestal he did. He truly is someone I hope to emulate in regards to how a person prioritizes their family."

Mebuki had spent a considerable time since her husband's passing trying to harden her heart. However, hearing Naruto speak so glowingly of him caused the armor encasing it to shatter. As such, the earnestly smiling young man began to grow blurry as tears flooded her eyes. She quickly stood as she made the excuse that she needed to check on the desert that was in the oven. Once alone, she didn't break down into sobs, but instead let Naruto's honest praise of her husband reverberate through her. It filled her with pride that someone had recognized what a great man Kizashi had been in his own way. Not because he was some hero to the masses, but because he had been one to the people who had truly mattered to him. That in many ways, it was far harder to be a father then it was to be a hero. Confident that her daughter was in the best of hands, she moved to the oven to check on desert unaware that her daughter and Kushina were working on getting it themselves.  
 ******************************** *  
Naruto had noticed how Mebuki's gaze had grown watery, and feared that he had said something to upset her. As she left the room he turned towards Sakura to see how badly he had stepped in it. Yet, instead found her staring at him glowingly. Feeling relieved, he felt his nerves begin to settle. But that ended as Sakura's foot settled on his groin. His eyes opened wide as she began rubbing his cock through his pants, and sending a concerned look towards to the door was about to ask her if she was insane. However, his ability to speak was stolen as his mother overcome in much the same manner pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sakura watched the mother and son kiss which caused her pussy to grow even wetter. She knew they were acting recklessly, but hadn't been able to stop herself after hearing Naruto's answer to her mother. Seeing the effect his words had on the woman that had raised her, she wanted to let him know just how perfect his reply had been and felt rewarding him with pleasure was the best way. Watching his mother's passionate kiss, she imagined his words had similarly affected her since Sakura was positive most of the bitterness her lover felt towards his father was based in his actions related to her.

Kushina's hand moved under the table and finding the pink0haired woman's foot there she smiled coyly at her. Sakura returned it, but they heard the oven open and close. The red head sent a look towards the kitchen door that Mebuki had exited from and guessing she was on her way back then unzipped her son's fly before resettling in her seat. Sakura smirked as her foot made contact with her lover's rigid cock as she began rubbing it directly. She saw him fight back a groan which was made harder as Kushina's hand encased his pole as well. Together the two of them began masturbating him under the table as Mebuki reentered the room.

Having gotten her emotions under control, Mebuki said, "It'll be a few more minutes."

Kushina sent her a smile as she replied, "I'm sure we're all eager to dig in. Isn't that right Honey?" Kushina sent her son a playful look as she rested her elbow on the table while she helped Mebuki's daughter pleasure their shared lover.

Naruto despite the playfulness his mother was displaying seemed to grimace causing Mebuki to ask, "Is everything alright?" As she retook her seat at the head of the table.

The blond man nodded trying not to moan all the while managing to say, "I was about to ask you the same thing. I hope what I said…mmhm…didn't upset you."

"Not at all," Mebuki said placing a comforting hand on his, noticing his palms seemed rather clammy she wondered if he had worked himself into a nervous titter due to her quick retreat from the room. "In fact, what you said touched me deeply."

Sakura smirked as she coyly said, "Naruto really excels at hitting those parts deep inside you." She then pressed her foot a little firmer down as she increased her rubbing. A pace his mother matched as his dick began to swell.

Kushina quickly agreed as she stated, "Yes, he certainly has quite the talented silver-tongue. It tends to hit you in all the right places."

Mebuki again had the feeling that she was missing some key piece of information which would get her onto the same page as her daughter and Kushina. Noting the way that the two women seemed to be playing off of each other, she felt a small pang of jealousy since her daughter was displaying a kinship with the red-head that at times seemed to be missing in their own relationship. However, noticing that Naruto seemed to becoming almost visibly distressed by what they were saying, she suspected it was a form of teasing that she hadn't been made privy to and might cause him to lose face in her eyes. Yet, before she could inquire into it the timer that she had set upon her last check to make sure the desert didn't overcook went off.

Almost as soon as Mebuki had disappeared, Naruto found his mother's mouth pressed to his again. It was definitely appreciated as he groaned deeply into her while her hand slipped up over the head of his dick as he erupted like a fountain. Acting as a cap to the geyser they had released, his seed ended up coating it and Sakura's toes.

Naruto felt a sense of nirvana descend upon him. It wasn't entirely due to his release, but of a sense that the trial his lovers had just put him through had ended. The pleasure coursing through him was definitely not overlooked though. Yet, even though drained, his cock refused to wilt since Sakura sat back in her chair and they raised her cum covered foot over the table in front of them. Which proved to be too delectable for his mother to ignore as she stood and began sucking his seed from her toes. She also returned the favor as she reached out to Sakura causing his pink haired lover to clean her hand of his cum.

Watching his lovers begin to devour his seed with more and more enthusiasm. He feared that when Mebuki returned, she would find both his lovers panting with lust. As such, he hurriedly tucked his cock away lest they try to mount him, but fortunately they returned to their senses at the sounds of the blonde woman making her way towards the door. As such, he nearly wept with joy as she entered the room and appeared none the wiser as to what had just transpired in her dining room. Still, as his lovers quickly dug into their deserts, he couldn't help hearing the sexual nature in their moans of contentment as to what they were eating which kept him nearly painfully hard while he enjoyed his.

 ******************************** *

"Mom, I'm going to spend the night at Ino's," Sakura said as she prepared to leave with her lover and Kushina. "In the morning, I'll finish packing up the rest of my belongs and come back home."

"Honestly Sakura, you don't have to move back into your old room," Mebuki said, although a part of her was glad her daughter was doing so. "Growing up, you couldn't wait to get out and to have your own place."

She nodded her head since it had been true, but said, "It's fine. Besides, you can't tell me that you won't need the extra income if you are going to stick with being shinobi."

Mebuki sighed since her daughter had a point as her bakery business had provided a far higher income, not to mention a far steadier stream of money coming in. Yet, not willing to let the matter stand she said, "I'll be a jounin soon enough."

Sakura didn't comment since she would admit the idea scared her since with the increased pay came increased danger. Plus, considering what she feared was driving her mother on, she believed it would make her reckless in hopes of securing a promotion that much sooner. Still, having seen the treatment she prescribed for what she thought of as Avenger syndrome having an effect she instead said, "Mom, I was hoping we could have Naruto over again for dinner next week."

Mebuki smiled at the idea showing that she approved, but teasingly said, "Don't you think you should ask him first? Maybe he doesn't want to spend another evening with your dull old mom."

Naruto answered for Sakura as he said, "I'd love to come over again if you'll have me. I'll admit I was a little nervous about desert considering what Sakura's made for me. But, your baking is amazing. It's a shame you sold your bakery."

Mebuki laughed especially considering how her daughter said, "What did I ever bake you that tasted so bad?"

"Those chocolate balls you sometimes bring me after training," Naruto answered quickly.

"You never complained about them before," Sakura replied defensively. "Plus, they're medicine to help you recover. The chocolate covering is only because of the dark chocolate's health properties."

"I didn't say anything, because I thought you were just a bad cook and didn't want to hurt your feelings," Naruto answered causing Mebuki to snigger.

The sound filled Sakura with happiness so she let the matter drop especially as her mom suggested, "Perhaps you'll share your recipe with me and we'll see about making it more palatable."

Sakura nodded so allowed Naruto to lead her away from her home. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her while his mother held his other one. She felt buoyed by the smile her mother had worn as they left, so leaned in to give her lover's whiskered cheek a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised obviously not expecting the gesture considering how he had insulted her cooking.

"For being you," she answered wrapping her arms around his torso and basked in content feeling she received from being held by him until they reached the Hidden Eddy Inn.

At which point as soon as the door closed behind them, both Sakura and Kushina changed as if a switch had been flipped. Naruto quickly found his mother's mouth pressed against his, while Sakura kissed along his collarbone. Both of their hands sought out his cock which the rubbed through his jeans causing it to quickly return to its earlier level of hardness. Naruto didn't hesitate in responding in kind seeing no reason to since he was under his Family's roof. Wrapping an arm around each woman, he groped their tits giving the hard nubs he felt a nearly painful squeeze due to the teasing he had endured.

Both women moaned causing him to say, "You two need to get those asses up to my bed. I'm going to have my revenge for your teasing earlier."

Kushina smirked as she pulled out of her son's grasp, moving slowly towards the stairs which led up to their apartment while facing him, she lifted the front of her dress until her leaking pussy was on display as she said teasingly, "Now, now son. Don't forget the message you're trying to instill in people about revenge being wrong. Although, if you can't keep yourself in control. I'll let you take it out on my ass."

She the spun away to dash up the stairs while also giving him a view of her glorious backside. Sakura quickly followed after her. He followed after them slowly while he listened to them giggling before it was cut off by the sound of a door closing. Even if he didn't know where his apartment was. He wouldn't have had any trouble following them as the pair had stripped out of their clothes. He shook his head, and picked up after them, since he was sure that otherwise he'd hear about it from Miya later.

Reaching his apartment, he stepped inside and tossed the clothes onto the couch as he was drawn to the bedroom by a siren's call of moans. Stepping inside his cock nearly exploded through his pants as Sakura was on her hands and knees on the bed, while kneeling behind her was his mother with her mouth firmly clamped to the pink haired kunoichi's sex. His mother pulled away as she replaced her tongue with her middle finger and while diddling the younger woman said, "I've gotten her nice and wet for you Honey. Although, to be fair, she was pretty wet to begin with. What do you think Mebuki would say if she knew she had brought up such a slutty daughter?"

His mother leaned forward to give Sakura's glistening lips several swipes of her tongue causing the younger woman to moan contently. Naruto smiled as he stripped out of his clothes and once as naked as his lovers approached the bed. His mother gripped his cock as she lined him up with Sakura's entrance and making contact answered, "I'm sure she would approve as long as it was with people she loved."

Kushina moved towards the front of the bed as she asked, "Do you agree?"

"How could I not get wet when he's been on my mind all day? He's all my heart and body desires," Sakura answered before she cried out in bliss from Naruto's slamming into her upon hearing her reply.

Kushina took a step back as she watched her son rhythmically slam into his pink haired lover. She drank in the sight with a perverted sense of pride due to the sounds of contentment Sakura was giving off, letting her know how good a job her son was doing. Her pussy tingled as she recalled her own experiences with the dick currently sliding in and out of the medic.

Naruto pulled Sakura up so that they both were kneeling on the bed. The new position allowed him to taste her lips, but what struck Kushina the most was Naruto's hands as they devotedly caressed Sakura's flesh as he brought her to greater heights of pleasure. She in turn reached over her shoulder to grip the back of his head as she tried to pull his mouth even firmer against hers. They open and closed their mouths in unison against one another as if trying to find some way to occupy the same physical space in order to be even closer together. 

Kushina grew tired of her merely observational role, so climbed on the bed before the two lovers. She kept her legs closed until she had their attention, at which point she threw them open. The two connected lovers eyed her hungrily sending a thrill up her spine. The sensation was followed by many more signals of pleasure as Sakura pulled free of her son's grip to bury her face in between her thighs. The red-head would admit that she felt a somewhat dirty thrill from her old rival's daughter so enthusiastically devouring her snatch. As such, she couldn't help burying a hand in her bubblegum pink hair and pushing her cunt against the woman's energetic tongue.

Sakura responded in kind as her hands gripped Kushina by the cheeks of her ass to pull her delicious quim towards her so that she could get her tongue ever further within woman. She then upped the ante as she worked a finger into red head's rear causing her to cry out and fall back on the bed. She fondled her breasts, while Sakura's tongue pleasured her front while her middle finger did the same for her ass.

Naruto watched his mother's head roll back and forth as she moaned, "Yes, oh Sakura right there. Right fucking there! I'm Cumming!" She then pushed her hips off of the bed as she squirted in pleasure before going still.

Sakura eagerly lapped up the red head's essence at least until Naruto wrapped his hands under her chin. He then pulled back forcing her to arch her back so he could stare down at her. He drank in and basked at the face she showed him as it was drunk with pleasure. She urged him to give her womb what it was desiring as she said, "H-hurry… I want your cum inside me!"

Naruto was more than willing to answer her request as he let go to grip her hips. He then pulled her fiercely back against him to meet his thrusts. Sakura cried out as she fell forwards to rest the side of her face in the mattress as she began to climax. After several vicious thrusts through her milking quim, he groaned as he buried his dick against the convulsing opening of her womb and began filling it with his essence. Sakura's world went white as she experienced a deep primal pleasure which erupted from where his warmth was pouring into her. It left her detached from the world even as Naruto leaned forward to place a kiss between her shoulder blades.

However, his work wasn't done as he looked up to find his mother's ass facing him as she adopted a similar pose as his just sated pink-haired lover. However, with her face in the bed's mattress, Kushina reached behind her and spread the cheeks of her ass. Looking back towards him as best she could, she said, "Honey, I want you to take your cock and use it to claim my ass as yours."

Naruto pulled out of Sakura and stepped over her to crouch behind his mom. He took over the task of spreading her ass as he placed several kisses on the cheeks of her butt. He then raised up as he angled his cock towards her puckered anus, she tensed as he made contact. Feeling her go stiff, he asked, "Are you sure you want me to?"

She nodded shyly as she replied, "Yes… just please be gentle. You're the only one who I've ever considered doing something like this with."

Hearing that made Naruto swell with pride. He didn't normally much care what his lover's sexual experience had been before they had joined him. Yet, he couldn't deny there was something special when one of his more experienced lovers' offered him a first that they had never granted another, such as Tsunade when she had let him have her first anal experience. Or, Samui's using her breasts to get him off. For him, it signaled that he had perhaps achieved a closeness with them which their previous lovers had never matched.

Determined to always remain worthy of the trust being put in him, he asked his mother, "Are you ready?"

Kushina gave a curt nod and felt her son's cock press against her rear entrance. She tried to relax which helped the head of his dick slip past her tight ring. She felt somewhat uncomfortable at the feeling of something entering rather than leaving. But, Naruto moved slowly stopping every time she tensed before she'd relax enough for him to progress further. As a result, when he finally bottomed out inside her, she was more than ready to receive the ass pounding she had promised to let him enjoy.

Naruto began drilling his cock within her, and he was far from the only one enjoying the feel of his flesh slapping into hers. She moaned as even the way his swinging nuts felt amazing as they bounced into her sensitive pussy as he explored her virginal back passage. His hands reached under her and squeezing her breasts, he fell back on the bed pulling a cry from her as gravity impaled her on his steel like rod. Laying atop of him, she turned her face towards his to kiss him hungrily. Their tongues rolled around one another while she placed her feet on his bent knees as he pushed his hips from the bed to continue pummeling her backside.

She began coasting on the building waves of pleasure until she felt a sudden spike as a mouth encircled one of her breasts and a tongue began swirling around her swollen nipple. It was quickly followed by a pair of fingers being buried inside her drooling snatch. She groaned deeply as she looked down her body to find Sakura had recovered and was responsible for the new sources of pleasure being added to the mix.

Returning some of the teasing from earlier she asked the woman, "What would my mother think if she could see her rival moaning so whorishly, all the while with her son's cock buried deeply inside her ass?"

Kushina had a hard time answering primarily as her son chose that moment to begin rubbing her clit, while his other had fondled the tit Sakura had just been suckling at. Sakura didn't make it any easier on the red-head as she increased the tempo at which she worked her fingers within her. Yet, just as she was about to explode Kushina cried out, "She'd be jealous it wasn't buried inside her!"

The female Uzumaki's climax rocked her body, which grew even more pronounced as her son's climax began filling her bowels. Kushina sighed softly as Sakura withdrew her fingers once she settled down and then whispered into her ear, "I hope you're right." She then began licking Kushina essence from her soaked digits before stretching as she said, "I think we should get cleaned up before going to bed."

Kushina smiled before saying, "Get started without us. We'll be along in a minute."

Sakura nodded before stepping out of the bed and skipping off to the bathroom. Hearing the shower being turned on, and somewhat reluctantly, she pulled herself off of her son as she said, "Let's get going before all the hot water is used up."

"Or, we can stay in bed and fuck until the sun comes up," Naruto said proposing an alternative plan of action.

Kushina smiled not exactly opposed to the idea, but countered, "Which although would be highly satisfying. Would also undoubtedly leave many of your students' heartbroken tomorrow as you neglected your duties to them."

Naruto frowned as he forgot he had promised to head into class early, so conceding began to follow after his mother while saying, "I'm sure they wouldn't be to disappointed if I didn't show up tomorrow."

The female Uzumaki smiled before replying, "I assure you, that only applies to a certain demographic of your class."

"Really," her son said not entirely sure what she meant, "Which group would that be?"

Stepping into the bathroom, she found Sakura standing under one of the three shower heads already soaping herself up. Sliding up behind the woman, she spun her to face her son while letting the water soak her as well. Running her hands along the wet kunoichi's body said, "Tell my clueless son which group of students would be pleased if he didn't show up tomorrow."

Sakura moaned as Kushina pinched her nipples while she began tonguing her ear. Giving her lover a sultry look, she said, "That's simple. Pretty much anyone incapable of telling what a handsome and virile man he is."

Kushina mirrored the lustful gaze Sakura wore as she said, "That's the correct answer." She lifted one of the younger woman's legs as she said, "What do you think your reward should be?"

Sakura was on the verge of saying that she should be stuffed full of Uzumaki meat again, but was interrupted as a voice said, "I hope that I'm not intruding. I was curious as to how dinner turned out."

The Pink-haired kunoichi slipped out of Kushina's grasp as she quickly approached Ayame. She pressed her naked body into the Ramen waitress's as she gave her a passionate kiss. Ayame returned it, before finally separating to say, "I'm guessing it went well."

"Even better than I expected," Sakura replied happily. "I'm so grateful for what you gave up for me."

"I didn't give up anything," Ayame said with a soft smile.

Sakura returned it before pulling the still clothed woman into the multi-headed shower as well. She then pulled the waitress's shirt and bra off of her before tossing them out onto the floor, and then dropping to her knees pulled down the brown-haired woman's skirt. Tossing it onto the pile of wet clothes, she placed Ayame's knee over her shoulder and said, "Still, let me show how much I appreciate what you've done for me."

Ayame moaned as Sakura began to lap at her pussy, and leaning back found herself pressed against Kushina as Naruto sat on a bench located in the corner of the large rectangular shower. He watched transfixed as Sakura ardently lapped at Ayame's silken folds, while his mother fondled her breasts. Ayame looked over her shoulder at the red-head, who then captured her lips. Their tongues danced eagerly before Ayame broke away to cry out.

Watching Sakura and his mother showering Ayame with affection obviously pleased him. But, it also filled him with an immense sense of pride in the women he was bound to. He knew they attributed a great deal of the success to their unique lifestyle to him. But, he didn't think they gave themselves enough of it. His harem worked not just because of how much love and devotion he showed his lovers. It also flourished because of the devotion they had to each other. Something which Ayame had demonstrated beautifully in regards to the actions she had taken on Sakura's behalf.

Sakura pulled her mouth from Ayame's quim as she sensed their lover's eyes upon them. Looking over at Naruto and seeing his cock standing upright while bouncing almost enthusiastically caused her to smile up at waitress as she said, "I'd say he's ready and eager to greet you."

Ayame slipped from between the two women and on slightly unstable legs made her way towards him. Behind her, Sakura stood and immediately closed with Kushina to pull her into a passionate kiss. The female Uzumaki moaned in appreciation from tasting the Waitress's flavor which coated the pink haired woman's lips.

Ayame reached her lover, where she straddled him and felt her entire body jump several degrees entirely as he said, "I love you."

The waitress simply smiled as she sank down on his cock and once she was fully impaled on it replied, "I know." She then began raising and lowering herself enjoying the way the warm water pelting her skin seemed almost ice cold when compared to the scalding rod buried inside her. She moaned as Naruto cupped one of her breasts before bringing it to his mouth where he sucked it greedily. She pulled his head firmly against her chest while she raised and lowered her hips so that his cock stirred up her insides.

Her moans mixed with his while he switched his attention to her other tit. His were soon silenced though when he latched on. Hers by contrast grew even louder as his tongue traced along her aureole before he nipped at the nub in the center. She also grew aware of how Sakura and Kushina were growing more vocal in their making out as they used their hands to masturbate each other. Which she could see firsthand as Naruto stood and spun her around as he planted her against the shower wall. She cried out as he drove his dick into her like a drill trying to strike oil. She wrapped her legs tightly around his hips and used them to urge him on.

Naruto grinned as her grip on him became tighter signaling that she was tensing for an eruption which happened a moment later as she cried out in bliss. He drank in her shout as he sealed his mouth to hers, while he filled her womb with his hot jizz. A few moments later Sakura and his mother cried out as they brought each other to climax.

Ayame smiled at him contently as she said, "Now that we're not officially seeing each other. I'm going to have to get a new apartment."

"There are quite a few rooms still available here," Naruto said with a pleased grin.

"Mmm," Ayame purred as she put her feet down, "Do you think you can give me a tour?"

Pulling her under the water with him, he answered, "First thing in the morning. But we'll have to get up early."

Ayame began soaping up his cock as she said, "I'm sure you'll find a way to tempt me out of bed." She dropped to her knees once the suds had been washed away and caused him to groan as she took him into her mouth.

Naruto leaned his head back to groan and felt four more hands begin tracing over his body. He felt a tongue probe each of his ears and then his mother whispered, "Don't forget about us, Honey." Sakura and her then came around before him as they both joined Ayame in pleasuring his manhood. He stared down in awe as they passed his cock between them while staring up at him lustfully. It was a sight which reminded him that no matter how bad things appeared, so long as he had his lovers there would always be a silver lining. It also made him promise himself that Sasuke would never take anything from him or them ever again.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 83: Revenge Arc Intermission: Hot for Teacher! Part II**

Tenten hit the ground hard before rolling into a crouch as she came to a stop. Holding onto the polearm that she was wielding, she tried to use it to get back to her feet, but slipped causing her to take a knee again. Finding that her opponent wasn't bearing down on her, she decided to spend a few moments to take a breather. She saw that the reason that she was able to enjoy a short respite was because Karui was currently engaged with the Hokage.

Tenten watched mesmerized as Tsunade effortlessly seemed to dodge the Kumo-nin's blade by the thinnest of margins. Still, it spoke to Karui's skill that the Sannin had to focus on evading in order to stay ahead of her strikes. Yet, Tenten knew that the potentially deadly dance competition that she was watching would inevitably have a clear winner. That winner was decided when The Hokage dodged to the side of a diagonal downward slash by simply shifting her stance. The blade traveled along her body. Just as Karui was about to recover from the miss though, Tsunade quickly spun behind her and jammed her fist into the small of the woman's back.

Tenten winced as they had agreed to train without holding back, although it was apparent that Tsunade was still doing so since Karui didn't go flying off into the woods. But she did travel several feet in the air before hitting the ground and rolling to her feet. Karui much like she had tried to do, quickly attempted to get back to her feet. Only to experience similar results as she sunk back to her knees.

Tsunade smirked upon noticing this as she said to both of them, "Don't tell me you two are tired already. I'd at least like to break a sweat before getting to the main course."

Both women felt a surge of adrenaline from the taunt, but before they could put it to use the timer they had set went off. Hearing the buzzer Tenten felt like a failure since she hadn't scored any decisive hits on the Hokage, although she did take some solace that neither had Karui. But, since she had been acting as Tsunade's apprentice since becoming Naruto's lover, she couldn't say she was proud of her apparent lack of progress. Which made it somewhat shocking and disappointing as Tsunade said, "Tenten, today's training has shown me that there is nothing left for me to teach you."

"But…" she began to complain, yet stopped as Tsunade held up a hand having anticipated the woman's response.

"This isn't a remark on how well you performed today," The Hokage stated with a pleased smile. "But, a statement on my limitations as a teacher. Your taijutsu has improved noticeably, but my own style favors evading an opponent long enough to deliver a devastating strike. As today's training showed, you can keep up with me for a while, but you lack the techniques to put many higher-level opponents down for the count."

Tenten frowned still feeling like she was a disappointment as she said, "But, I've finally mastered incorporating my wind nature into my chakra."

Tsunade nodded, before explaining, "I know, and you should be proud of how quickly you did so. But, the problem is that your opponents will recognize that the greatest threat they will have when facing you comes from your weapons. Which even though they are far more dangerous, you are effectively still only fighting one dimensionally. You've just overcome the handicap that you would encounter when facing a fellow long distance user who can negate your ranged attacks. Now you have the option of closing in with them, giving you an advantage that they may lack."

Tenten could see where the Hokage was coming from, in that if she had faced an opponent like Temari from during her first chunin exam with her current skill set, then she probably wouldn't have fared so poorly since she would have had other options. However, in many ways, she was just as one dimensional in terms of combat since removed of her weapons, she didn't have any means of ending an opponent of Tsunade's caliber. Yet, truthfully there wasn't much Tsunade could teach her to rectify that since most of her fights ended after one or two punches, an ability which she lacked. Plus, Tenten had long ago recognized that she had no aptitude for Medical ninjutsu.

Tenten was feeling crestfallen as she still felt miles away from reaching her goal of becoming as powerful as the Sannin. Tsunade picked up on her fallen mood causing her to say, "Come on now, there's no need to look so down. You've made remarkable progress and have exhausted all that I can teach you in record time. Now it's time to pass you on to someone who I think will be able to take you to the next level."

"Who would that be?" Tenten asked, and received her answer in the form of a tri-prong being tossed over her head and which landed in front of her.

Tenten looked back in surprise where Naruto had been sitting on a rock in a meditative stance. Seeing him standing up while in Sage mode, he said, "That would be me."

Tenten looked back at the kunai and her eyes lit up as she picked it up while she asked, "Does this mean you're going to teach me the Hirashin jutsu?"

"That's right," Naruto said with a wide smile as he noticed Tenten begin to shake with excitement.

But was actually her having a mini-orgasm from the thought of being able to use such a powerful jutsu. Yet, she grew rather somber as she asked, "But, wouldn't you consider that a family jutsu."

Naruto knelt before her and giving her a tender kiss stated, "You are my family. It is also for the protection of our Family that I believe it necessary to teach it to you, especially now." Seeing she was somewhat confused by what was driving the imperativeness behind his words, he explained, "When Sasuke isolated me, it just so happened that he also done so to the only other woman who could have aided Sakura. Teaching you the Hiraishin would give us another person capable of teleporting herself and others where assistance is required."

Tenten nodded happily at being trusted for such a role, although Tsunade did dampen it slightly, and replaced it with a sense of nervousness by stating, "You may have picked it up easily Naruto, but learning the Hiraishin is a difficult task. Your father trained several people in the art, but they could only accomplish it as a squad." She smirked at both of them as they looked at her in surprise from the revelation before adding, "Besides, the Hiraishin would be a Senju technique if we want to be technical as it was invented by my Granduncle. But it was a technique that the Fourth Hokage took to the next level by incorporating the technique into his fighting style."

"If that's the case," Naruto said confidently as he stood, "Then Tenten is going to surpass them both."

Tenten felt the nervousness which had appeared from hearing how difficult mastering the Hiraishin jutsu was fade from Naruto's proclamation. In its place grew a steely resolve to prove him right. Before she could give voice to it though, Karui sounding a little jealous at all the attention the brunette was receiving said, "That's great and all. But, I came to you hoping that you'd be able to step my game up."

Tsunade smirked, and Karui's cheeks colored a little as she recognized that she probably had sounded a little catty. But, the Hokage didn't harp on it as she said, "Which was why we had our little sparring match to start off our morning." Folding her arms beneath her bust, she offered her opinion on the Kumo-nin's skills, "You're a skilled sword fighter, but outside of a few jutsu that you've incorporated into your kenjutsu. There doesn't seem to be much more for you to fall back on. But, this seems to be a staple of Kumo's fighting techniques. Which is probably why your leaders are so hungry for Bloodlines."

Karui felt a desire to defend her home from the Hokage's critique, but considering Yugito's revealed origins. Not to mention how she shared a man with women her home had targeted, accepted that it was a fair one. Plus, although there were a few bloodline abilities in Kumo, most shinobi from there were devoid of them. Thus, they tended to be like her, frontline fighters who were to be supported by those with Kekkei Genkai. The cynical part of her, which had been born from the knowledge that she received from being Naruto's lover made her realize this arrangement was likely because those with the Bloodline abilities were valued more.

Then there was someone like Darui, who had been born not only with a bloodline ability. But, also had received the ability to cast a special Black Lightning which he had supposedly learned from the Third Raikage. Considering that, Karui knew that she was facing an uphill battle in becoming the Raikage. Especially as she would not only need to overcome the favoritism the Raikage showed Darui, but would need to prove herself to be the stronger of the two. As such, she figured the best way to do so would be to train with someone that already had achieved the position. Although, hearing the Hokage speak of her limitations about training Tenten, she feared she wouldn't gain much either.

Giving voice to the concern, Karui stated, "Considering what you said about your limitations in training Tenten. I'm a little concerned you'll find me to be pretty similar in ability. In fact, you could say where Tenten excelled as a long-distance fighter before, I'm already skilled in close range combat."

"Oh, ye of little faith," Tsunade replied amused before holding her hand up, a moment later a small arc of electricity appeared between her middle finger and thumb. "I don't have much talent with lightning chakra, but have been able to use what little talent I have to great effect in the right situations. I've also fought the Raikage on several occasions so have a decent idea of how he uses his chakra to boost his speed, and defense."

Karui frowned as the Raikage had an almost jinchuriki like level of chakra, which offset just how chakra intensive his Lightning Release Chakra Mode was. "No offense, but while it might be nice to have a fall back like that. Trying to incorporate that into my normal fighting style seems impossible with my current reserves."

Tsunade smirked as she replied, "Which is why in addition to training you to increase your reserves. We'll also be concentrating on control, so that you aren't wasting chakra. We may not get you to where you can use medical ninjutsu. But who knows, if you are able to release and use your chakra more efficiently, it may give you an edge in speed and power." The Hokage saw the prospect pleased Karui before shifting her focus to Naruto while she moved to stand away from the group. Once she felt there was enough distance between them, she smiled while watching as he was explaining the basics of Hiraishin to Tenten. Wanting him to show her some attention, as facing him was another reason she had asked him to attend the training, "Are you ready my Love?"

Naruto looked up while still in sage mode and gave her a nod before stepping away from Tenten. Moving to stand before her, he asked, "Are you sure you want me to start off in sage mode?"

"That's right," Tsunade replied getting into a ready stance, "and don't you dare think of going easy on me."

She need not have worried about that since no sooner had the words left her mouth, did she find that she felt the need to dodge her head to the side. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the reason why was because Naruto had closed the distance between them and had thrown a punch. Her brain tried to rationalize what just happened as it debated if he had Hirashined or if he had simply used raw speed. She was just recognizing that it had been the latter, when she felt the urge to leap back.

Realizing she was about to be caught up in the wake of his attack, she followed the instructions her instincts provided. Landing several feet back, she was about to provide an amused comment about being glad to see he wasn't going to hold back, but she wasn't given the chance as he had begun moving almost as soon as her feet had contacted the earth. Forced on the defensive, Tsunade rather than trying to create distance between them, instead fought to remain as close as possible. Her reason for doing so was to prevent him from being able to deliver large powerful swings and thus generate the powerful pressure waves that followed them.

Still, although she managed to stay in close by either dodging or sidestepping and pivoting against his various punches. She was finding that it required almost all her focus and every bit of her talent in evasion just to stay a step ahead of him. Yet, she did have one advantage in the current situation, which was whether she landed a haymaker or a one-inch punch, she was confident her blow would be equally debilitating.

Seeing an opportunity to trade blows where she was confident that she would come out the winner, she aimed for his midsection while willing to take a glancing blow to her jaw. Yet, to her surprise, Naruto quickly leapt back creating some distance between them. Tsunade was pleased by the fact that he respected the power of her punches, as more than one opponent had believed the big wind up to her punches and kicks was necessary for the devastating power behind them. Those opponents had paid the price for guessing wrong. Yet, she figured Naruto would know better considering how she had once sent him flying by flicking his forehead.

Her lover was regarding her warily, and it was while taking in his relaxed breathing which when compared to her current state that Tsunade came to a staggering realization. She didn't believe she could win. It was a rather sobering fact, but considering how she was almost gulping down air, and covered in sweat from the short, but intense few moments that she had experienced with Naruto being on offense. She understood that time was not on her side as the longer the fight dragged on, the more the advantage would swing in his favor.

While she was pleased by Naruto's progress, she also found the moment a little disappointing since she realized that on some unconscious level, she had considered herself the strongest member of the Family. It hadn't been a measurement that she had made based solely on power, since with jinchuriki, Bijuu, and sages being members, she was aware some members far outclassed her in terms of straight power. Not that she intended that to be the case for much longer, but in terms of everything else that went into being a shinobi, she felt she was a more complete package when it came to skills and experience. She supposed it all boiled down to the belief that if push came to shove, and she had ever found herself in a situation where she needed to fight Naruto or any of the women bound to him with everything on the line. She would walk away the winner.

However now, by not gambling that his punch would beat hers, and instead pulling back to wait for a new opportunity where the advantage was decidedly in his factor. Naruto had shown her that he had developed something that when combined with the power that he already possessed, could make him unbeatable, wisdom.

Yet, the disappointment she felt at being surpassed, quickly gave way as a smile appeared on her face as the emotion was replaced by excitement. An excitement at the prospect of now having a tangible goal to grow stronger as there was someone to measure her progress against.

Still, despite the path her thoughts had traveled down, she wasn't prepared to surrender her self-perceived spot at the top without a fight so with a shout she charged forward. She noticed a wide grin appear on her lover's face, and wondered if he had been thinking along the same lines, or was simply enjoying the idea of facing the Hokage at her best. Since when she had sought him out that morning after finding him giving Ayame a good plowing in the apartment that she figured the women would be moving into, she hadn't expected that she would be making such a revelation about his growth. While a similar smile had simply appeared on his face at the idea of training, which had grown wider as she explained her plans for Tenten's future. To which he had readily agreed feeling he needed to insure future instances like Sakura's kidnapping could be prevented.

Tsunade cleared her minds of such matters as she reached her lover since she knew that she would need all her focus if she was going to keep him on the defensive. Using a mixture of kicks and punches she succeeded in keeping him on the balls of his feet as she pushed him back. She had to again give him credit in the wisdom of his strategy as unlike when she had been the one on the defensive. He would avoid her blows by the largest margin possible without looking panicked. As such, where she had managed to avoid him while remaining in relatively the same area where they had started. Naruto was moving all over the place, which while in the past had often been how he dealt with her fighting style. It also was contrary to what he was learning from Toka and Mikoto who were training him to counter a user of the Sharingan by limiting his movements as much as possible to give the Dojutsu less to read and anticipate. Still, Tsunade could see elements of that style as he leapt about in a more composed manner, rather than scrambling from point to point.

Tsunade began to grow pensive, and attributed the feeling to it seeming almost as if her lover even while being on the defensive believed he was in complete control. As if he knew that he could whether the barrage of blows, allowing her to tire herself out to the point where he would strike decisively to end it. Figuring that she needed to change strategies, she raised her leg fully above her head making it look like she intended to drive him into the ground like a spike. She was pleased to see that for a moment his eyes grew wide indicating his surprise. Naturally jumping away from her, it proved to be the correct choice as she brought it down on her true target, which had been the spot of earth that he had been standing on.

Naruto seemed to have guessed that to be the case as he was still in the air as the earth around her shattered turning the flat landscape into an uneven terrain. It also caused large chucks of the ground to shoot up into the air which she used as projectiles by kicking them at her still airborne lover.

He was prepared though as he generated a massive Rasegan which he held out before him causing the projectile to become little more than ground up dust as he used the spinning chakra as a shield. Dust, which Tsunade tried to take advantage of by using it to cover her approach. Using the shrinking yellow ball of Naruto's jutsu while he ended it as a target for where to aim, she leapt into the air to make a spinning kick. The speed and power of her blow cut the shadow he cast in the dust in half, like a blade separating a torso from the body. Yet immediately upon landing Tsunade was aware that she had made a mistake since she hadn't actually connected with anything.

She quickly replayed if she had somehow misread his position wondering how he had cast a shadow, as even if he had used a shadow clone, she should have connected. Frowning as she noticed that there still appeared to be an outline of his torso on the portion of the cloud floating away from her kick, she quickly realized that she hadn't misread anything other than the fact that it appeared Naruto had learned how to use a normal bushin.

Spotting him crouching behind the lower half of the illusionary clone that she had bisected, she immediately leapt away from him. But as she did so, she instantly realized that it had been the completely wrong thing to do. Mainly as she noticed his hand was clenching at his stomach, which indicated that he was about to activate his Bijuu cloak, and so in her desire to create as much distance from her lover as possible she had leapt away with everything she had. Watching his hand twist, she watched his yellow chakra cover him in a cloak similar to what he wore in Sage mode, before he leapt after her. Aware that he would be on her before she would even land, and even if she blocked he would likely be able to react so that he could deliver the blow to an unguarded portion of her body, which at the speed and power levels they were fighting at she expected would normally be fatal, she closed her eyes expecting to feel the revenge he was going to deliver for all the blows that she had landed over the years.

But, it never came, as instead she felt a soft warmth cradle her midsection as she landed and the familiar feeling of his lips against hers. Tsunade surrendered to the kiss until pulling away to open her eyes to stare into his as she said reproachfully, "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't hold back."

Naruto gave her a disarming smile as he replied, "Seeing you just close your eyes, it looked to me like you were accepting that I got the better of you this time."

Tsunade wasn't really surprised by his being able to read her so well, but what did catch her off guard was her suddenly saying, "Let me make you Hokage."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and for a moment she saw the young boy who would shout his desire to earn the title to anyone that would listen. Yet, it then faded and was replaced, yet not by disappointment, but a look of utter satisfaction before he leaned in to whisper in her ear. Tsunade felt a sense of shock at what he said, but before she could really reply he kissed her again softly as he added, "I need to go get cleaned up for class. I love you, my Senju Princess."

"Have fun, my Love," she replied noticing that Tenten and Karui had made themselves scarce. A quick check via her foxmark showed that they were both back at the Hidden Eddy Inn and more specifically in the Den. She wondered why, as she had felt Temari approach during her spar with Naruto. But, was glad they hadn't stuck around to view her loss. She watched her lover walking away, and considering the feelings his whispered words had stirred up inside her, wondered if there was a chakra level even above red. Confident there now was, and that she had reached it, she looked forward to catching up to the man whose back she was staring at in more ways than one now. Especially as she wanted to grow stronger to ensure that even death itself would be unable to take him from her.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto was rubbing a towel through his hair as he made his way out of the shower room located between Club N, and the Den's Master Bedroom. His reason for using it as opposed to the one in his apartment was because with his bed currently being occupied by his naked mother and Sakura, he didn't want to temp himself into playing hooky. He smiled softly as he spent a moment in self-congratulation as he thought of Tsunade's offer to make him Hokage. It had surprised him, but not as much as the fact that he wasn't even experiencing the smallest twinge of remorse at turning it down.

He had been worried that Tsunade would be disappointed, considering how much faith she had placed in his becoming Hokage. However, he knew he didn't need to be concerned about it judging from her reaction to what he had whispered to her when he had rejected the position. The truth was, Naruto hadn't really spent much time worrying about achieving his original reason for becoming a shinobi since Sasuke defected. Yet, it had faded almost completely from his mind once he had set down his current path. He briefly wondered why that was, but supposed it was because when his goal had been to bring Sasuke back, he imagined the task would easily be accomplished and then he'd move his focus back onto that. However, upon taking up the goal to bring peace to the Shinobi World, it had moved further and further away from something he had desired to achieve.

In point of fact, Tsunade bringing it up was the first time he had thought about it in terms of being a legitimate goal for him in years. Which is why he felt his answer had been so honest, because he had answered it years previously. Yet, other recent events also factored into why he shouldn't take on the mantle of Hokage. The most obvious being his decision to support Yugito in her desire to defect from Kumo to join Akatsuki. It wasn't the action though, since Tsunade had supported it, and even shared with him that a reason she had was it weakened a potential enemy down the line, and thus in essence she had done her duty to Konoha. Yet, that was precisely why Naruto couldn't become the leader of Konoha, as he hadn't once considered his duty to the village as a shinobi. Instead, it had been his duty to Yugito, and then how it factored into his Family's ambition. From his recent adventure with Fu in Ame, he recognized that while he had a duty to the women who had joined him. Many of them in turn had duties to people who had placed their faith in them, much as they had in him. It was for such a reason, that Naruto also needed to expand his concerns outward so that the people of Konoha couldn't be his only priority. Which if he took on the task of being Hokage, would mean he would be doing so with no intention of looking out for their best interests. Ultimately, it had been Koharu who had unintentionally laid the situation out perfectly for him when she had discovered his relationship with Tsunade, and the answer he had given her hadn't changed.

In point of fact, he was pleased that it hadn't as it showed him that on some level that he hadn't been aware of. He was acting on a set of principles. That he wasn't just spouting things because they sounded good in the moment, and he understood taking the women that he seduced into his life meant he couldn't abandon them for the sake of convenience. The same part of him that had defiantly told Koharu that he would choose Tsunade over becoming Hokage, had been the one to make the decision to support Yugito.

But, that same part of him was why he needed to be honest with himself about whether he was proper Kage material. Trying to look at it from the point of view of a man tasked with protecting Konoha, he could see why both Gaara and Tsunade would differ on supporting his decision in regards to Yugito. Gaara had placed a lot of political capital in Naruto's intuitive to bring peace to the Shinobi World, and in doing so, it had made the Hardliners in his village oppose him. Naruto could understand why Gaara wouldn't want things to get stirred up with Yugito defecting, since regardless of the outcome those opposed to peace could spin things to their advantage. Even with Yugito's defection working out, the Hardliners had begun calling on Gaara to abandon the alliance with Kumo and to take advantage of their current perceived weakness.

As such, Naruto could understand where Gaara was coming from. He could even say that he could agree with the reasoning. Yet, the reason Naruto couldn't let that dissuade him was because he felt the peace built of such a sacrifice would be meaningless. He had started out wanting to build a peaceful shinobi world to please his master. Yet, at some point it had been less about that, and more for the women that he was taking into his life. It was also why he couldn't really understand his father's actions, since while it was Minato's duty to protect the village. Naruto believed his father should have wanted to do so as it provided peace and security for his family. Yet, as it turned out, Minato's family was something that he was willing to sacrifice in order to preserve the village, not preserve his family by protecting Konoha. A trait Naruto was concerned was also present in Gaara, particularly since women he loved deeply served him.

Still, although a part of him was starting to feel a little wistful at passing on the job that he had spent so much of his childhood chasing. Hearing a voice say, "Hello there, Naruto-sensei," caused the feeling to fade as he peeked out from below the towel he was rubbing around his head.

Having recognized the speaker as Tenten, he was about to tell her that even with the new arrangement between them that she didn't need to use such a formal title. The words died on his tongue as she was sitting on the bed with Temari and Karui while striking seductive poses and with all three of them dressed in school girl uniforms. Moreover, as Tenten stood from the bed, his brain shut down to focus solely on drinking in the details from the knee high black socks to the navy-blue skirt with white blouse. Naruto felt a valve shift inside him to begin the process of diverting blood to his cock, which from the way Tenten's blouse was slightly unbuttoned and her normal hair buns had been replaced with pigtails, was exactly the effect he imagined she wanted to have on him.

As if that wasn't enough, she was also sucking on a lollipop which she removed from her mouth as she asked playfully, "What's the matter Naruto-sensei? Cat got your tongue?"

Naruto chuckled as he replied, "More like I went into full on sensory overload. Still, considering you only found out about Tsunade's plans for me to train you in ninjutsu today. It seems rather strange you just so happened to have three matching uniforms laying around."

Tenten smirked as she replied, "Well, to be honest considering I've teased dressing up like this for you in the past. I had actually planned for this after you actually became a sensei. But, today seemed like a perfect time to do it."

Naruto nodded, but having headed down to the den to avoid temptation said, "Normally I would agree. However, sadly, I need to get ready for class."

Tenten pouted as she pressed into him stating, "But, Sensei I need you too. You don't want me to start feeling neglected already, do you?"

"N…no," Naruto said as her hand traveled down his stomach, "B…but I promised my students that I would head in early."

He groaned as Tenten's hand caused the towel wrapped around his hips to fall to the ground as she gripped his semi-hard cock which she stroked while they were joined by Temari, who said into his ear, "You also promised to take care of our pussies, sensei." She took his hand and moving it beneath her skirt added, "Can't you feel how wet I am, sensei? Surely, you know where you are needed most at the moment."

Naruto certainly had an idea as Temari wasn't wearing any panties so he could feel how sopping wet she was. Imagining the other two kunoichi were in similar states, and aware that technically he still had several hours before he would need to go in, he said, "It feels like you need me deep inside you."

A wide smile appeared on Temari's face as she began sauntering back to the bed while facing him, where she sat down and rested her feet on the edge of the bed to display her snatch for his viewing pleasure. Yet, before he could move to join her, Tenten stepped in front of him saying, "Before we get to that, let me show you what I learned from Tsunade-sensei so you know what kind of student you've inherited."

Naruto had a good idea of what he was in store for as she dropped down to her haunches before him and starting at the base of his rigged cock began running her tongue up to the tip. He sent a quick look over to the bed, and found Karui sensuously kissing Temari while her fingers were rubbing the blonde woman's snatch. Figuring the two women would keep each other occupied, he decided to enjoy the feeling of Tenten's treating his manhood like a popsicle. After almost every inch of his rod was coated in her saliva, she moved to his tip which she eagerly swallowed. He groaned as her tongue circled around his swollen cockhead, stopping occasionally to pay extra attention to the sensitive underside.

She then slowly began working her mouth over his length and after pulling back to the tip would plunge forward a little further. He found the slow build up maddening as he fought from using her pony tails as handholds to begin fucking her mouth. Yet, resist he did, especially as she reached the point where she had normally been able to take him. He felt his excitement spike as he anticipated his flesh sword being completely gobbled up, and naturally felt a little disappointment when she began to pull back. Yet about half way to her starting point, she reversed course and his cock was soon pressed against the back of her throat. He groaned as it no longer served as the barrier it did in the past and she began to push forward.

"Oh fuck," he said when her chin reached the point where it touched his balls. After taking a moment to savor her accomplishment, she backed off and upon swallowing him back up did so to her more comfortable portion. Still after several back and fourths, she again plunged forward as her mouth again took him balls deep. He stared down into her brown eyes as she released him from her throat and said promisingly, "I'm sure your previous teacher is extremely proud of you. You're well on your way to becoming a Legendary Sucker in your own right." Her eyes lit up with amusement and pride as she continued to bob her head along his length several times at her shallower depth, before she'd then once again deep throat him. Naruto found the unpredictability of when she would to be exhilarating and soon she had him on the edge of release. "I'm close now," he informed letting her decide how she wanted to receive his seed. To which she decided that she wanted it injected almost directly into her stomach as she buried him down her throat and then held him there.

Naruto moaned loudly as he reflectively grabbed her head and pushed that little bit further as he began filling her stomach with his cum. Tenten began to push away after several spurts of his seed, and so he let her go.

Tenten having felt like she was going to drown in his cum, let him slip free of her lips and as a result took the last few spurts on her face and clothes. After taking a few breaths she looked up as she said, "I'm sorry Naruto-sensei. It's my first time taking a real one when it was cumming. I'll get better so as to not waste any of your seed in the future."

Naruto adopting a teacher's persona tried to sound sagely as he said, "Don't worry about it. There's only so much you can learn from practice. We'll have to set aside time during your training to give you more time for real world experience."

Tenten smiled as she stood and moved to join the other kunoichi on the bed. Upon reaching it, she bent over at the waist as she took a position between Temari's legs. Naruto's cock lunged at the sight of Karui pulling the fingers she had been working inside the moaning Temari's snatch, and offered them to Tenten. The brunette greedily sucked the offered digits clean, before burying her face between the Suna-nin's outstretched thighs.

Naruto's gaze then focused on the brunette's ass as he noticed her skirt had risen up to show that she was wearing white panties. Panties, which had a very pronounced wet spot on them. Figuring that she had been the mastermind behind the themed gathering, and not to mention his feeling the need to reward her for the excellent blowjob. He walked up behind her and pushed her panties to the side before giving her every inch of him in one stroke. Tenten pulled her mouth from Temrai's ever flowing oasis as she cried out in pleasure, which gave the Suna-nin a chance to sit up to lick up some of the cum coating the weapon users face. Cum she then shared with said kunoichi as she pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Naruto watched the two kunoichi making out wetly as they passed his seed between them, occasionally stopping so Temari could lick up more, all the while he enthusiastically drilled his cock within the brunette kunoichi. His gaze drifted towards Karui as he noticed her slide off the bed, and grab the sucker that Tenten had been holding onto. Popping it into her mouth she approached him, prompting Naruto to snake a hand around her hip and grab a handful of ass before pulling her towards him. He smirked at her before asking, "So how did they convince you to go along with their little cosplay."

"No convincing was really necessary, Naruto-sensei," Karui said playfully. "They told me I could enjoy all the Leaf flavored lollipops that I could stomach." She bit down on the one she had taken from Tenten, and then dropped to her knees. She dropped the stick of the one she had finished on the floor and simply knelt near him. It took Naruto a moment to make the connection, but when he did, he pulled out of Tenten to offer his cock to the dark skinned kunoichi. Karui enthusiastically began licking his rod, cleaning it of Tenten's essence. While she did that, Naruto used his fingers to keep Tenten from backsliding too far in the pleasure department.

Karui soon found she had removed almost of Tenten's flavor so lined Naruto's cock up with the weapon user's snatch, and once he plunged back inside her stood to kiss the man they shared. The two of them watched as Tenten's hands traveled up Temari's body and pushed up her blouse and bra to expose her tits. The brown-haired kunoichi fingers then zeroed in on the nubs of the Suna-nin's breast and began rolling hem while she continued to munch on her cunt. Temari arched her back as her cries grew louder and she began gyrating her hips against Tenten's excitedly munching mouth.

Tenten began to tense up as she felt her pleasure balloon near bursting. She tried to stave it off, but was sent over as Karui reading what she was doing, reached between her thighs and began attacking her clit by vigorously rubbing it. A moment later pulled her face from between Temari's thighs as she moaned out, "Shit, Sensei I'm cumming. Cum with me!"

A desire that Naruto was more than happy to comply with as he buried his cock deep inside her until it smashed into her womb. Then releasing the muscles which had been holding back the tsunami of his seed, he groaned as it flowed through him to fill her to overflow. Once the torrent ended, he pulled out and moaned due to Karui's immediately wrapping her lips around his cock as she began suctioning it clean.

Tenten remained bent over while standing on shaky legs, allowing him to enjoy the sight of his seed leaking from her. Some of it began dripping onto the ground prompting her to reach between her thighs to push it back in as she said, "Oh no, I'm wasting sensei's seed."

She let out a little yelp though as Temari grabbed her other arm and pulled her onto the bed. She landed on her back, where Temari quickly pushed her legs up above her head, and after pulling her panties off. The blonde kunoichi tossed them over her shoulder and buried her face in Tenten's honeypot enjoy it and their lover's combined flavor. Wrapping her arms around Tenen's midsection, Temrai lapped up what was readily available before probing deeper to collect the cum that had been deposited inside.

Naruto moaned before focusing down on Karui as she sucked on one of his balls before pushing his cock up against his stomach. She then ran her tongue up along his shaft and when she reached the tip continued on up to his chest and neck where upon reaching his face pulled him into a passionate kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he reached under her blouse to fondle one of her tits, while his other hand massaged the cheek of her ass.

They separated when Naruto decided he wanted to reveal more of her flesh so after unfastening a few buttons on her shirt, pulled it up over her head. He smiled as he found her to be sans bra, so bent over after grabbing a handful of her breast and began suckling at her nipple. She cooed in response while also simultaneously pulling his head firmer against her breast with one hand, while also massaging his cock with the other.

Naruto returned the favor as he buried his hand down the front of her panties as he said, "Shit, you're positively soaked. I'm going to have to get you out of these damp panties before you catch a cold."

Moaning from the finger that he slipped inside her, she smirked as she replied, "This is why you're such a beloved educator sensei. You're always worried about the wellbeing of your students." She pulled away and began shimming out of her panties while backing away. Reaching the bed, she kicked them free of her feet and then turned away to lay on her stomach. She raised her hips slightly up off the bed and looking over her shoulder stated, "Sensei, I'm feeling a little feverish. I think you need to check my temperature"

Naruto chuckled as he began fisting his cock, and asked, "Which thermometer should I bring. Rectal?"

"Mmm, maybe later," Karui answered, "Right now it definitely feels like the fever is in my pussy."

Climbing onto the bed, and straddling her hips, he said, "Don't worry. I have the perfect medicine for that. Although, it takes a bit of work to squeeze it out of the tube."

"Don't worry sensei," Karui said moaning as he began to push into her, "my pussy can handle it."

Naruto decided to put her words to the test as he gave her slow but deep strokes that crushed her womb every time he bottomed out. He groaned as her cunt squeezed down on him every time he hit her deepest part as it fought to keep him from withdrawing, only for him to almost effortless glide back in as he pushed forward. Karui moaned loudly while balling up the comforter as he began to increase his pace and the power of his thrusts. Karui felt a bit like a caterpillar moving as her hips would push back into Naruto while he began to pull back as if to delay it as much as possible, only for her entire body to rocket forward as he slammed into her.

She neared her limit, but rather than giving her relief, Naruto pulled out of her completely. She moaned in loss, and quickly found herself flipped onto her back. He swiftly moved towards her head, near where Tenten was still moaning from Temari's devouring her quim, where he could present his cock to her as he said, "Tell me, what does the Karui flavor taste like?!" He reached between her thighs and vigorously rubbed her cooch while she raised her head to begin tasting herself on his cock.

After savoring her bouquet, her hand began cradling his balls, "It's not bad, but I think it needs to be mixed with more semen." Giving her a wide smile he spun her around so her pussy was facing him, and then plunged back inside her to deliver the goods.

While his dick plowed Karui's depths, Tenten let out a loud cry as she climaxed from Temari's tongue. He groaned as after the Suna-nin set the brunette down, she reached between his legs to massage his swinging nuts. Having been close to release, Temari's caressing his testicles nearly pushed him over the edge. His cock swelled causing Karui to cry out as his dick hit her womb's entrance just that much sooner and harder. Karui's legs shot up and wrapped around his waist as she pulled him deeper into her while he painted her insides.

When she relaxed, he pulled out of her and knelt by her head again where she tiredly raised her head to suck his slickened rod. She moaned contently as their taste hit her tongue, and smiled softly as she, "Mmm, that's much better."

His attention shifted to Temari as she stood from the bed and began stripping out of her clothes. Moving towards her just as her skirt hit the ground, he stopped her from removing her black socks as he asked, "Don't tell me that you're done playing dress-up already?"

She spun to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck where she then answered him sweetly and in character, "No way, Naruto-sensei." She pouted slightly as she added, "But you've neglected my pussy for so long that you're going to have to work twice as hard to satisfy me, and I can't go to class in wrinkled clothes which are covered in your cum."

Naruto lowered his mouth to hers to kiss her hungrily. She gladly reciprocated, and leapt into his arms as he picked her up by the waist to plunge her onto his cock. She cried out as she rested her chin on his shoulder while he bounced her on his cock. Naruto taking her words about his need to work twice as hard to heart, created a K-clone which stepped up behind the moaning Suna-nin. Naruto spread her ass for the clone, and Temari as soon as she felt its dick press against her anus leaned back into it to pull the copy of her lover into a kiss as its rod slipped into her.

Temari was in heaven as the clone's tongue explored her mouth, while Naruto began focusing on her breasts. She marveled at her lover's stamina since despite already having cum several times, it still felt like she had been impaled by two steel rods of flesh. She imagined that even if the two Naruto weren't using their hands to support her, that she would be able to remain suspend by their cocks alone. She also marked it down as a benefit that she was able to enjoy her lover's cock in both her ass and pussy at the same time, since their synchronization was perfect. Which even as Naruto began moving backwards to the bed, they kept her contently riding on their cocks.

Upon reaching his destination, Naruto laid back on the bed and began moving his hips to begin assaulting her core. His clone raised one of its legs to rest a foot on the bed as it did the same for her ass, while Temari remained almost completely still as she did her best to whether the pleasure storm being created by the dueling cocks inside her. Almost regretting her previous statement, she moaned, "It's too much. I'm going to go crazy."

Naruto felt a wide smile as he whispered into her ear, "Good, now you know what seeing you three dressed like that did to me. It's too late to stop now!"

Both he and his clone picked up speed as they furiously slammed into her. Temari saw a white light approaching, and although recognizing it as her impending release. She also feared that it was her gate way off the mortal coil, but it enveloped her as both cocks pushed deep into her to deliver their hot loads. Temari screamed skyward as Naruto's cum filled her to the point that she wondered if she would begin coughing it up, before collapsing weakly onto of her lover.

The clone pulled out of her butt, and almost immediately it began leaking out. While Temari remained mostly oblivious to the world and what was going on around her. Karui after the clone disappeared said with a small huff, "That's no fair Sensei. You gave Tenten and Temari two loads of your cum."

Tenten also joined in, stating, "Well I want Sensei to cum inside my ass too."

Sounding on the verge of sleep, Temari joined in, "I want more too."

Naruto shook his head at his needy ladies and he sat up despite Temari's dead weight on him. Glad there was a clock nearby as he was sure his lovers and he would spend days in the den otherwise, he saw he still had a little time to spare so stated, "Alright, well if that is the case then I guess I need to fuck you in the ass Tenten, Temari in the mouth, and Karui in both so everyone is happy. But, I have other students to attend to, so let's go clean up while we get dirty."

Tenten and Karui helped Temari to her feet as they headed off to the shower room. Naruto smiled as he reflected that giving up one dream to be living the one he was now had truly been the best decision he had ever made. Especially, as he watched the three kunoichi begin stripping out of their remaining clothes before stepping out of the room. He moved to follow them, but frowned as he looked for the remains of the lollipop Karui had dropped. Finding no sign of it, he hoped one of the kunoichi had grabbed it since he didn't want to attract insects. He also found it strange that it appeared someone had also cleaned up the cum that had leaked from Tenten earlier.

Yet, before he could give the matter much thought, his focus shifted as the now completely naked kunoichi called for him, before once more disappearing into the shower room. He heard the water begin running and picturing the three beauties beneath the sprays quickly moved to join them, allowing the voyeur who had watched the gathering to crawl out from under the bed to collect more of the seed it was finding to be more and more delicious each time it sampled it.

 ******************************** *

Suzume yawned tiredly as she entered the academy with a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers tucked under her arm. She knew it might surprise some people, but it actually took her quite a bit of time to get ready in the morning. But, mainly because it was almost like she was dressing for a part, since the woman that arrived at school every morning would not be the same they encountered if they met her at night. Primarily as she didn't want her night time activities to reflect on how people treated her during the day. But, it also served as a kind of convenient camouflage since it would allow her to observe someone, and then approach them on her terms. In fact, Suzume had seduced several of her fellow instructors, all without them ever knowing the sensual and passionate woman they had spent a night with was actually the rather meek and introverted coworker that they ignored in the teacher's lounge.

She always marveled how with a change of glasses, a different hair style, some make-up, and sexy clothes, all of her normally observant coworkers were incapable of recognizing her. Yet, having been sent on more than one mission by the Third Hokage where she needed to get close to a target who normally never dropped his guard. She figured it was just a weakness of the male condition that as soon as blood began rushing to their little head, the drop in blood flow to their brains affected most higher level activity. Still, it was always rather amusing when she would step into the lounge after singling out someone, and would listen to him brag about the hellcat that he had taken to bed the night before. But, it was also somewhat disappointing, since although it was fun to play the Baroness as she thought of herself at night. It was also dissatisfying to her that no one wanted to look past the surface for either of the two faces that she presented to the world. Yet, that was also rather the point of them, but still it was hard not to feel disappointed that people so readily met her expectations.

Suzume deviated from the path that she normally took through the academy in order to look in on someone who was not confirming to her expectations. Recalling that he had promised to meet several of his students early that morning. A part of her hoped that she would peek in and catch Naruto in the act of railing one of the would be kunoichi in his class over his desk. If only because then he would be acting in a manner that she had been led to believe a Corruptor would.

Reaching what had been Iruka's classroom, she slid the door open just enough to peek inside and to her disappointment found him standing before the chalkboard explaining how to find the answer to a math equation. She shifted so that she could peer into the class and wasn't too surprised to see it filled with almost the entirety of the female portion of his class. She felt an urge to step in to oversee the lesson, considering her concerns about him. But, decided against it if only to prevent him from going on guard around her if he was up to something. Still, as she was about to close the door, her gaze shifted to his desk, causing her to again to wonder if she should do more than just observe as covering his desk was various tokens of affection ranging from the standard apple to ramen cups. Not a particularly strange occurrence, especially when Naruto was only a half dozen years older than them in most cases. But, it was a worrying sign because if he was a Corruptor, then she imagined he was at the point where he could begin picking them off one by one. Or, possibly in batches.

After all, even Suzume had begun picturing him when pleasuring herself, and once even with a man who she had seduced, but who had proved to be a rather lame partner. She had surprised herself with how into it she had suddenly gotten when she had pictured her partner as being the young jinchuriki. Although, she had wished the young man had been hung more in line with the orange dildo that she had recently purchased and was quickly becoming her favorite go to pleasure aid. Still, a part of the reason she was fantasizing about Naruto was because she considered it to be preparation for a time where she would need to seduce him. Which she felt probably wasn't the wisest of ways to confront a person who could take control of her. Yet, it was probably not only the best way to not only isolate him, but to get him to reveal his true self.

Still, considering the translated tales that she had read of women who had not only been victims of a Corrupter, but had failed when confronting them. The idea of putting her head in the lion's mouth as it were, wasn't something she was particularly thrilled about doing. Silently closing the door to the classroom, she sighed as she wished that he would act more like the Corruptors of legend as she was sure that with so many likely willing victims to choose from around him, he'd be far easier to catch in the act of claiming them. Yet, thinking about the desk full of tokens, she knew that time was on his side if he was a corruptor, so sooner rather than later she would need to put herself directly in his path.

 ******************************** *

Tsunade stepped into the medical lab located within the Den causing Karin, who had been prepping for her arrival to turn towards her. The Uzumaki upon noticing the smile the Hokage was wearing said, "You appear to be in rather high spirits considering what's in store."

The Senju nodded, and wasn't particularly surprised by the comment as quite a few people had made similar ones throughout the day. She removed her jacket as she said, "Today just started out on the right foot."

Karin was about to inquire as to why, but was interrupted as Hinata stepped into the lab stating, "You asked to see me, Tsunade."

The Hokage in the process of taking her shirt off inclined her head before responding, "Yes, can you please take a look at my chakra and tell me if there has been a change?"

Karin's eyes grew wide, which was an action mirrored by Hinata before she nodded and activated her Byakugan as the Hokage finished taking her shirt off. Tsunade obviously expected the results as Hinata informed her, "It appears to be orange now."

Tsunade's lips grew into an even more amused smirk as she said, "That's fitting."

Karin though had dozens of questions and began firing them off as she said, "Does this indicate a positive change? After all, it hard to imagine a more positive emotion then love. What brought it about? How did you know? What…"

"Slow down," Tsunade said lifting herself to sit on a medical table. "I don't really feel this change was due solely to my feelings for him evolving. I believe it is more akin to how back in the day we focused on shades of green."

Hinata quickly understood what the Hokage meant as she said, "You're saying like how when Tayuya first joined it wasn't with the same doubts that we had and so hers was a darker shade. You believe this change isn't so much a moving from a strong positive to love, but a similar shift within the spectrum."

"Yes," Tsunade said quickly, "But, I also believe it is a result brought about by Naruto's own change in chakra. But, before theorizing too much, can you ask the others to show you their chakra? I don't necessarily believe I am the first. For women, currently outside Konoha use the usual methods to get them to come to the Den. Also, please inform them that Kiyomi wishes to call everyone together. Apparently, there are a few matters that she feels we need to discuss as a group."

Hinata nodded as she smiled softly stating, "I imagine it won't be too hard to get people to agree."

Tsunade inclined her head as it had been a while since they had done a chakra check. Particularly as Naruto made it a point never to inquire, instead preferring to infer where his relationships were through interactions with his lovers. Still, among the women themselves, a few were obviously curious to know if their chakra matched what they felt it should be.

Karin though was purely curious about what the new color signified, particularly if it was related to the change in color Naruto's had undergone. "So, which other women do you believe would be this new orange color? You've obviously given it some thought."

"That depends," Tsunade replied as she laid down on her side so that her back was facing the red-head. "If Naruto's chakra needed to have changed first, then I imagine the other women who might have experienced a similar shift would be Yugito, Kiyomi, and Ino. If not, and Naruto's chakra shifting colors just allowed the change to become visible, in a sense, then I'd add Temari to the list."

Karin spent a moment thinking about why the Senju would believe the latest chakra shift appeared in those women, and forming a theory said, "I suppose it would be easy to imagine Yugito and Kiyomi considering recent events, and but with your qualifier about Temari, why would you assume Ino in the first group."

Tsunade tensed a little as Karin began rubbing disinfectant along her spine, but rather than focus on the rather painful injection that would be following answered, "I'm guessing you believe the change is related to some great event. But, I don't believe so, especially as I feel mine happened this morning."

She felt the perpetual smile that she had worn return in full force as she recalled what Naruto had whispered into her ear, after she had offered to make him Hokage. "Thank you my Senju Princess! Hearing you say that was truly amazing. But, I have to refuse. Koharu made it quite clear to me when she tried to get between us that I could choose either to be Hokage or have you. I made that decision, and have never regretted it."

Giving Karin the rundown, she said, "Hearing him say he chose me over his dream. It just hit me all at once. Sure, I saw it in action, hell I used it as a part of the reason I supported his actions for Yugito on a personal level. But, hearing his words it was the first time I really understood what he gave up for me."

Karin felt similarly moved, although she doubted her feelings matched the intensity of the Hokage's. She felt a similar smile as the one the Hokage was wearing appear as she stated, "I'm sure he would phrase it not as giving something up, but in terms of what he gained."

Tsunade nodded, before adding, "True. Which is why I believe that this change isn't tied so much to a deepening of our feelings for him. But, by some sort of personal marker of contentment or understanding of his feelings for us that we've achieved. I don't feel I love Naruto more than I did, but I do feel I understand the love that he has for me better."

Karin analyzing what the Senju said, concluded, "Ah, so you believe if Temari's has changed she arrived at that same understanding during the incident with her brother."

"Yes, Naruto's chakra just hadn't reached the level where it was reflected. That is if it is different now," the Hokage replied. Sensing Karin's next question, she added, "Ino's likely changed at Karui's promotion party. After he spoke to Yugito, they had a short exchange where her feelings brightened much as Yugito's had and to me both felt similar to how it did for me."

Karin wondered what these latest changes signified and how it would affect what they already thought they understood about the Binding. However, she let the matter drop for the moment as she focused on the procedure they were about to perform, "I'm about to begin. It'll be a series of three shots where the compound is injected directing into your bone marrow. There if everything takes, it should begin activating the dormant genes of your grandfather's Kekkei Genkai."

The red-head could hear the amusement in Tsunade's voice as she stated, "You do realize that you're explaining this to the person that created the procedure."

"I know," Karin said reaching for the first injector with its extremely long needle, "But, I wanted to give you time to mentally prepare yourself. Are you sure you don't want to give Naruto the chance to be here?"

"Yes," Tsunade said definitively, "If he knew all the details. He'd probably try to talk me out of it. He'd tell me that I'm strong enough already." Karin inclined her head figuring as much as well, so lined the needle up with the first injection point. Tsunade cleared her mind to brace for the pain, but not before adding, "He would think that I'm doing it solely for him. But, I'm also doing this for myself. I refuse to grow accustomed to looking at his back when our enemies finally do begin to come at us in force." Feeling her resolve strengthen, she barely let out a grunt as the shot penetrated her spine to begin delivering its contents.

 ******************************** *

Tier was dressed extremely casually while using her favorite lap as a pillow, which happened to be Naruto's as she made use of the mansion's library. Outside, of Kiyomi's study, which was much smaller and located on the third floor, the library on the second was Tier's favorite room. She wondered if was a result of the time that she had spent hiding in various ruins since the Bijuu had first split up. Considering how the ancestors of the Uchiha, and later just about every faction in existence had tried to capture them in order to harness their powers. Tier had spent a great many centuries simply hiding. Still, she found that although she resented the humans for their unending pursuit, at the same time they also fascinated her. Particularly, the writings that had covered the walls of the ruins that she had discovered in her search for the perfect place of solitude.

She imagined a part of her curiosity was in trying to understand why it was the humans had coveted them so. Which was why the library called to her so often, since she no longer had to guess at what knowledge laid trapped just outside her understanding. In fact, to her great joy she had found several books which detailed some of the writings she had seen. Not surprisingly, many of the stories she had concocted about what was being depicted had been completely off. The book that she was currently enjoying at the moment for example was detailing the temple that she had been hiding in when the man who would become the First Hokage had tracked her down and sealed her away to later use as a bargaining chip.

Recalling the memory, she felt some of the bitterness that she had for Hashirama Senju return. But, it faded once Naruto, almost as if he sensed the dark turn her emotions had taken, began to rub her exposed stomach. She almost felt like purring, but believed that was more in line with how Yoruichi would react. Still, the quick reminder of her lover's presence, while he stared into the nearby crackling fireplace from the couch they were sharing caused her emotions to reverse course. Her bitterness was quickly replaced by a sense of amusement that the man who had collected and enslaved her and her brethren. Had in turn, had his wife, granddaughter, and cousin collected by a man to be used to move his ambitions forward.

Yet, Tier felt it was a disservice to her lover to compare him to the First Hokage, because the women he collected willing used their power and abilities to support him. Because of that, Naruto had achieved what hundreds if not thousands of people had tried before him to achieve. Unite all the Bijuu beneath him, granted there were still a few holdouts, but Tier was convinced it was only a matter of time. Particularly since two of the remaining Bijuu would gladly give themselves to him, but due to various other circumstances found their path to him block.

She felt even Kukaku was coming around to him, but her pride and the coldness Naruto displayed around her currently were the biggest reasons that she remained convinced she was happy with her current lifestyle of meaningless flings. Although, Tier was aware that one of those flings was not as meaningless as her sister made it out to be. Something which she wasn't entirely sure the man that Kukaku preferred to call on shared. Still, she knew her sister well enough that voicing her concerns would only lead to an argument which she didn't want to have so figured time would prove one of them correct.

Tier could understand why her sister was so standoffish about becoming one of Naruto's lovers. After all, considering the number of millennia that they had spent trying to remain out of human control. Suddenly reversing on that decision, especially when considering just how directly Naruto could control that power via the Binding was not a conclusion some could easily arrive to. Yet, Tier had no doubts it was the correct decision for her, and it was in how he had reacted to Mira's desire to quit protecting shipments for the Great Tree Shipping company that cemented that fact for her. Particularly, as it had come at a time when the company was beginning to feel pressures from its competition. Yet, Naruto had only been supportive, even having to convince Kiyomi to stop pressuring Mira to return.

The memory of which prompted Tier to reach up and cradle her lover's cheek to guide him to kiss her. Naruto followed her silent instructions to receive a chaste, but loving kiss which caused him to ask, "I didn't think a book about moldy old temples would elicit romantic feelings in you."

Tier smiled at his teasing before replying, "No, it was the thoughts which were spurred on by recalling my time among them that has."

Naruto's gaze grew sympathetic as he stated, "It must have been lonely."

"It was," Tier replied as she cupped his cheek again to pull him down for another kiss, "but now I'm here." Their lips met, and Tier had to admit that what she liked most about becoming human was the kissing. It for her was almost a perfect form of communication as so many feelings could be conveyed in a kiss that would be lost with words. But, she also enjoyed how it was a form of conversation which could change in midbeat, such as theirs was doing. Which while it had started off chastely, was quickly becoming more and more passionate. Which was why as she parted her lips to accept Naruto's tongue, she wasn't surprised as his hand which had remained on her stomach began traveling downwards. She spread her legs in anticipation and was glad she was wearing just a tight orange shirt and loose fitting sweats. Especially, once his hand slipped under said sweats where he cupped her mound and began rubbing her increasingly wetter pussy.

Tier moaned into him, and felt her lap pillow begin to harden, which in turn made her wetter from knowing the affect that she was having on him. She raised her hips off the couch so she could push the sweats from her body. Not so much so she could spread out more, but because they were trapping the head she was giving off making her uncomfortable. Which once they were clear of her feet, she did spread out widely and groaned deeply as her lover pushed his middle finger inside her. He rubbed along the roof of her love tunnel causing her to tense and arch her back as he stimulated a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves.

It also served to break their kiss as she moaned, allowing Naruto to shift his focus to her breasts. Where he nipped at one of the nubs poking up from the shirt. Tier's moans grew louder still as he began to also rub her clit with his thumb, feeling on the verge of climax. She tried to pull away and create some space so she could resume on a more even playing field. But she only managed to sit up on the couch before Naruto bent her over, and immediately buried his face in her behind to begin lapping at her cunt.

Recognizing her defeat, she moaned into the cushions of the couch while his tongue explored every nook and crevice in his effort to collect her essence. As she neared her release though, he pulled away saying, "It's no use. You're just sprung too much of a leak." He removed his pants and pressing his cock to her entrance said, "I'm guessing the only way to handle this is to plug it."

Tier full heartedly agreed as she pushed back to meet his thrust, and cried out when his cock kissed her womb. Naruto hunched over her as he rutted within her, and brought the finger that he had used within her before up to her mouth. Tier aware of how much it excited him, traced her tongue around the digit while his cock slid along inside her.

She did manage to exert some control in their lovemaking as she pushed back so that Naruto leaned back into the couch. Now on top, she gripped his knees and rose up almost to the point where his cock would slip out of her before plunging back down to impale herself. Naruto was more than willing to let her take charge as he sat back and enjoyed the sight of her ass raising and falling over his manhood. After several minutes, Tier again changed things up as she moved her hands to rest behind her on his stomach and began grinding her hips down into him. Naruto took the opportunity to free her breasts by pushing the front of her shirt up over them and then began massaging them while tweaking her nipples.

Tier's head shot back as a shock passed from her tits, down to her spin and jolted her pussy. Which coupled with Naruto beginning to move his hips caused her to raise up just enough to give him room to work, while she tried to maintain the moment between sex and bliss indefinitely. However, such a state was impossible, especially as her core weathered the assault of Naruto's cock. It sent up a flare of surrender as she exploded into release, just as Naruto buried himself fully within her to flood her depths with his seed.

As she came down to earth, she also collapsed back onto him cooing contently as his still hard cock shifted within her. She looked over her shoulder and began kissing him in appreciation, which quickly grew heated as they prepared for round two. However, they were interrupted as Rangiku called out, "What do we have here?"

However, to Tier's surprise, rather then it being in relation to the lovemaking that had just taken place between Naruto and her. The door swung open to reveal a kneeling and blushing Cyan who was trying to adjust her clothes to hide the fact that she had been pleasuring herself while watching them. Rangiku looking into the room, and seeing the still connected lovers brightened as she said, "Oh, well that makes sense."

She then stepped into the room and was followed by Yoruichi and Urd. From the slight blush adorning their cheeks, Tier imagined the three had been drinking some, which they confirmed as Rangiku said, "We came up here looking to see if you wanted to have some fun, Naruto. But, it looks like you beat us to the punch Tier."

"Tonight, was my night with him," the former Five tails said in a huff, "just because I wished to spend it reading in his company, does not mean it wasn't fun."

Having stripped out of her clothes Rangiku leaned over her sister as she countered, "For him or for you."

Tier for a moment was conflicted as she admitted that she wasn't sure, but was put at ease as he said, "Sometimes a quiet night spent in the company of a lover is just what the mind and body needs. Especially, if it is followed up with a night of drinking with you."

Rangiku pouted as she said, "Are you saying spending time with me is like work?"

Naruto chuckled before replying, "Of course not! But it can be far more exhausting keeping up with you."

He groaned as Rangiku cupped his balls as she said, "Then I hope you enjoyed your peace and quiet. Because, it's time to put that recouped stamina to the test." She then leaned forward pressing her breasts against Tier's while kissing Naruto over her sister's shoulder.

Cyan wasn't sure what to make about what had just happened. She hadn't meant to catch the show that she had witnessed, but upon peeking into the library knowing it was one of the best places to find Tier, hadn't been able to look away upon finding her bouncing on her lover's cock. From there her body had acted of its own accord as she had started fondling her breasts above her clothes before adjusting them to give more direct access to her tits and eventually her pussy. When Rangiku had called out to her, she had accidently bumped into the door exposing herself to Tier and Naruto, and nearly died from mortification. Only to quickly be forgotten as a new show was about to begin.

Cyan felt a desire to escape, and pretend the event never happened. But, found that she couldn't move, especially as Tier and Naruto were now sitting in the center of the couch. The dark-skinned woman was still facing away from him as she raised and lowered herself on his cock, Cyan found she now had a clear view of the Bijuu's cunt as it gripped the shaft buried inside it. Rangiku was kneeling to the right of the rutting lovers, with her mouth clamped to Tier's breast, while her fingers rubbed small circles around the top of the bouncing Bijuu pussy.

A naked Yoruichi joined them on the couch, and although Tier seemed oblivious to Cyan's presence that changed when she whispered into the blonde woman's ear. Tier's eyes locked with Cyan's but instead of growing alarmed or embarrassed, to the olive-haired woman, it almost seemed to excite her. She noticed that the former Five-Tails seemed to raise herself a little higher each time she rose up Naruto's cock and she plunged down a little harder with each successive stroke. To Cyan, it seemed to be Tier's way of showing her what a dirty woman she could be.

Cyan was somewhat taken aback by the display, particularly the lewd way in which she kissed Urd as the silver-haired Eight-Tails leaned over the back of the couch. Yet, in retrospect it made sense to her. Upon being created, she knew that she and her other Fracción, which they thought of themselves as since they were made up of parts of the tails Tier had sacrificed, had placed her on a pedestal. Which while she was sure Tier appreciated, it also meant they weren't able to really appreciate her as a person. More as an idol that they almost borderline worshipped, and while Cyan was aware of this to a degree. At times, she admitted, she still reverted to the idolized version of Tier that she had.

One that was hard to synchronize with the picture of her tensing as she cried out, "Yes, fill me up with your cum."

She collapsed back against Naruto, and was lifted off his cock causing a small waterfall of jizz to pour out. Rangiku set Tier down on the couch where she had been kneeling and quickly took a position between Naruto's legs as she wrapped her tits around his dick. Working them over his rod, she said, "Tier, you made his cock so slick with your juices, his dick is just gliding between my breasts." She then leaned her chin down to begin sucking it whenever it appeared from between her fun bags.

Cyan noticed she wasn't alone in watching the show, and looking over found the human that seemed to be Yoruichi's shadow. She turned her head to study the woman, and felt her eyes grow wide as she was openly massaging her breasts through her clothes. Yoruichi noticed, and facing them spread her legs to say, "Come her Soifon. Help get me ready for my turn."

The young kunoichi was kneeling before the couch in a flash and happily buried her face between Yoruichi's thighs. "Mmm, always so eager to please," Yoruichi purred while she buried her hands in the dark-haired woman's hair and she rubbed her cunt against her chin.

Cyan felt a sense of jealousy at the human, which she attributed to the closeness that she shared with the Two-Tailed Bijuu that she admired. It wasn't lost on her that in many ways her relationship with Tier mirrored Soifon's with Yoruichi. Except, there existed a closeness between Yoruichi and Soifon that was lacking between Tier and her Fracción. It wasn't just the psychical closeness either, but more of an openness which the two women shared.

Rangiku climbed into Naruto's lap and she guided his shaft inside her. She cried out as she sank down the kunoichi impaler, and buried his face between her breasts while she took her turn bouncing in his lap. Urd moved to the front of the couch where she knelt before Naruto and Rangiku and began to suck on his balls. But, noticing Tier was returning to the conscious world moved to begin licking the cum which had leaked from her, but she paused to say over her shoulder, "Why don't you join us Cyan? I'm sure Tier would appreciate if you cleaned her up."

Cyan wasn't sure how to respond, and looked towards Tier to find the woman seemed rather embarrassed now. She was about to refuse not wanting to be the cause of Tier's discomfort, but noticed that the blonde had also adopted a similar position as Yoruichi as if to present a silent invitation. Cyan felt nervous as she approached, especially as she wasn't sure what to do. But, kneeling before Tier, she opted to focus on the parts that felt good during her own self explorations.

She found the taste rather strange, but not unpleasant yet crew nervous as she began to fear she wasn't doing a very good job. Mainly, as she wasn't earning the same reactions Naruto seemed to be capable of getting from her, or Soifon was currently receiving from Yoruichi. Yet, Tier let out a soft moan as she said, "You're doing fine Cyan. Be more sure of yourself."

Hearing the former Five-Tail's words, Cyan realized a part of the problem was her own tentativeness so she began more energetically attacking the Bijuu's lower lips and clit. Tier's let out a sharp cry as she buried a hand in Cyan's hair to guide her to the spots that she wanted focused on. The woman lost herself in enjoying the cream the blonde was leaking, but still was aware enough to realize that Urd had begun to strip her. She felt a little self-conscious at that fact, mainly due to Naruto's presence, but it was drained away as the hand buried in her hair pulled her up onto the couch where she found Tier's lips soon pressed against hers.

Her eyes grew wide in shock to find that she was kissing the Bijuu that she idolized, but it only grew more surreal for her as after several moments of bliss. The blonde woman spun her around so that she was sitting on the couch, Tier then dropped down to the floor where she pushed Cyan's knees into the air to spread her legs, and then buried her face in her snatch. Cyan was mortified as she said, "Lady Tier, don't, that place is dirty."

Tier gave a small dismissive snort of amusement as she replied, "No more dirty then mine is," before resuming her enjoyment of the Fracción snatch. Cyan buried her face in her hands, but couldn't deny how good it felt, which only grew as she felt a second tongue join in. Peeking between her fingers, she found Urd was also between her thighs and was lapping at her pussy while Tier licked along her thighs. They then shared a kiss, where Urd said, "Mmme, she tastes quite sweet, doesn't she?"

"Indeed," Tier replied before relinquishing her spot to position herself over the edge of the couch where she could begin suckling at Cyan's tits. Feeling the Bijuu's tongue rolling around her nipple proved too much for Cyan as she came. Her world turned white while she filled Urd's mouth with her juices, which Tier quickly partook of as she pulled the silver-haired woman into a kiss.

Cyan lost consciousness for a moment as when she came to, she found that Rangiku had shifted on Naruto's cock to be facing away from him. Both Urd and Tier where now kneeling before the bouncing Bijuu that had been the One-tails and had affixed themselves to her breasts. Cyan found though that her focus was on Naruto, as he gripped Rangiku's hips while she rode him. She wasn't sure why, but felt she could understand him somewhat, particularly his feelings for Tier. As such, she didn't feel a sense of embarrassment as his gaze drifted to her, and he gave her an amused smile as if he couldn't believe the moment they were enjoying together. Cyan wasn't sure what in his look prompted her to lean forward and to kiss him. But, as her tongue sought to explore his mouth and came in contact with his, she wondered if it was the fact that he did see her. That while surrounded by women Cyan felt outclassed her in every way, he had taken the time to share a moment with her.

Cyan also found that she could understand why Tier appeared to enjoy kissing Naruto so often as she found herself getting lost in the act. Eventually she pulled back to breath, as well as to let out a moan as Naruto had pulled his hand from Rangiku's hip to bury it between her legs and had pushed his middle finger inside her. Cyan shimmied her hips as she enjoyed the digit's probing of her, which she felt tense as Naruto groaned, "Shit, I'm cumming."

Rangiku cried out as well after slamming down to make sure his cum was deposited deep inside her, She then stood on shaky legs, but was somewhat supported as Tier quickly gripped her butt and then began sucking their lover's seed out of her. Cyan watched for a moment, and wanting an idea of what Tier was enjoying lowered her face to Naruto cock. He groaned as she swallowed about a third of his shaft, and began rapidly bobbing her head in his lap. She heard him inhale sharply as he said, "Please be mindful of your teeth."

Cyan moaned her understanding as she moved her mouth over him in a more controlled manner, which wasn't exactly easy as he added a second finger to his probing of her. She couldn't deny that she found the flavor rather exquisite which made her realize a lot about what she had enjoyed from tasting Tier's quim had been the seed Naruto had filled her with.

Cyan heard Urd say plaintively, "Naruto, it's my turn to receive some of your cum."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cyan saw the Bijuu born from a piece of the eight-tails kneeling with her face pressed against the floor and her ass up in the air. The dick in her mouth swelled as he said, "I'll be right there." Cyan was surprised that she felt disappointed by his reply, but it didn't last as he added, "But first." He then pulled his fingers from her to pinch her clit, which caused Cyan to explode into another climax and prompted her to surrender his cock so she could give voice to it.

Naruto took the opportunity to stand and crouch behind Urd, who cried out when he slipped inside her. Cyan had a front row seat as she had collapsed to lay in the spot Naruto had vacated, so watched as his dick pounded the tightly cling cunt of the dark-skinned woman. Her gaze shifted towards Tier and Rangiku who were on the floor nearby and were grinding their pussies against one another, before then focusing on the couple by her head. Although too tired to look, from the moans, she imagined that Yoruichi much like Tier had for her, was now licking Soifon's cunt. Which proved to be the case as the waifish woman shouted "Lady Yoruichi," in a manner that made it clear she was climaxing.

Yoruichi then entered her field of view as she stood over Urd so that her butt was facing Naruto. She then bent over as if to touch her toes, and moaned when before even completing the movement she found her lover's face buried in her backside. Naruto enthusiastically ate her cunt, while his dick churned up Urd's insides.

Cyan focused on Naruto's cock as it continued to ream the moaning silver-haired woman he was hunched over. She brought her hand between her legs and rubbing along her slit began to wonder what it would feel like for him to be buried inside her. She moaned as she imagined it would have been like what she felt from his fingers dialed up to eleven. Trying to match his girth, she raised her hips off the couch and buried three fingers inside her. She timed her thrusting fingers to match Naruto's and couldn't help feeling disappointed that she probably wasn't reaching as deeply as he was for Urd.

Needing more she sat up on the couch and still working her fingers in and out, began to use her free hand to massage her breast. She moaned as she began speeding up to match him as he began pumping into Urd even faster. But, she couldn't match the result he achieved with Urd as she raised her head up to cry out as he stiffened and began injecting his seed into her. It filled Cyan with a curiosity as to what Urd was experiencing as his seed poured into her..

Cyan caught herself desiring that Naruto would spin around and plant his cock inside her. But, almost as if they had choregraphed it, as soon as he pulled out of Urd. Yoruichi spun and leapt into his arms as he stood, and impaled herself on his hard cock. One of the purple-haired woman's hands caressed his cheek as they kissed lewdly, while Naruto carefully stepped around the collapsed Urd. He turned so that the bouncing woman he was holding faced Cyan and then knelt down to lay Yoruichi on the ground.

He drove his cock viciously into her, and it allowed Cyan to see the utter contentment that appeared on the two-tailed Bijuu's face every time he was fully inside her. Again, she found that she wondered how it would feel to have Naruto on top of her and hitting places that she never knew existed. Feeling disappointed with her fingers, she withdrew them and her eyes grew wide as Naruto gripped her hip and nearly pulled her off the couch. With her upper half still resting on it, she moaned as he clamped his mouth to her womanhood and his tongue began exploring her depths.

Cyan rested her legs along his shoulders and back as he lapped up the fluids her pussy was producing. Moreover, in greater volume then when she had been pleasuring herself. She stared down her body and found she enjoyed the sight of the handsome man nestled between her thighs. But, Naruto was all business, which was a good thing when that business was giving her pleasure, and in what felt like record time she found herself climaxing, coating his mouth and chin in her release.

She whimpered softly as he moved away, and shared her bounty with Yoruichi who moaned as they began kissing again. Cyan slumped from the couch to land in a heap next to them, and she watched like a puppet that had its strings cut as Yoruichi's legs wrap around Naruto's hips. The purple haired woman locked her ankles behind him and then pulled him deep inside her as she let out a loud cry of release.

When she came down, her legs slumped to the ground allowing Naruto to pull free. Cyan wasn't too surprised to find that his cock was quickly replaced by Soifon's tongue as she took his place between the dark-skinned woman's legs. Yoruichi purred as the young woman lavished her womanhood with attention, as is it sought out the cream that Naruto had left behind.

Cyan then focused on Tier as she and Rangiku achieved release. The two women clung to each other while they climaxed before they fell away to lay on the ground and began shivering in post climatic bliss. Naruto took a seat on the couch beside her, as if to survey the carnage. Cyan's gaze drifted up to him, and to her surprise his cock was still standing erect. Pulling herself up to her knees, she again took him into her mouth and although he groaned in pleasure, stated, "You don't need to do that, Cyan."

She let him slip from her lips as she replied, "I want to," before quickly returning to pleasuring his rod. As she ran her tongue over his shaft, she soon found her space invaded by another face, and upon realizing it was Tier nearly pulled away. However, she realized that was actually probably the opposite of what the Bijuu wanted, and ultimately came to understand why she hadn't closed the distance between Tier like Soifon had with Yoruichi. It wasn't because she had respect for the Blonde woman, but because the admiration hadn't let her see her as a person. Which while she had achieved a minor understanding of that in the past, she had still remained rather demur in her dealings with her. Always relenting in favor to what she believed the former Five-Tails wanted.

Yet, Cyan found she didn't want to surrender Naruto cock to the Bijuu, and so continued to pleasure it. Tier also tried to, and almost seemed pleased by Cyan's unwillingness to relinquish her position. This caused the two women to try to muscle each other away while retaining the prime spot before him. Naruto groaned as his dick ended up getting passed between the two women. To Cyan's surprise when he announced, "I'm going to cum." Tier quickly pulled back surrendering the coming release to her.

Not sure what to do at first, she quickly capped his cockhead with her mouth just before he erupted. She quickly swallowed her first mouthful, only to find her cheeks began to bulge as she sought to capture the rest. When his spewing cock died down, she let him go with a pop to find Tier still kneeling next to her with a pleased smile. Cyan leaned forward, and kissed the Bijuu, who parted her lips in acceptance of the kiss and the cum it offered.

Eventually the two separated from each other leaving a trail of saliva connecting them until Naruto turned her head towards him to kiss her as well. Cyan found the experience to be far different then the kisses she had enjoyed up to that point as his seemed more aggressive, but he was wholly tender as he pulled back to say, "Thank you Cyan. That was great." He focused on the other women present as he said, "I for one think it's time to call it a night."

Cyan stood and was about to move to collect her clothes, but was stopped by Naruto as he wrapped an arm around her stating, "That can wait for tomorrow." They then followed in the wake of the group, as they all moved to one of the unclaimed bedrooms with a bed suitable to house them. Cyan's face grew red as upon getting in the bed, Tier snuggled up behind, her, and then the two of them were wrapped up by Naruto as he whispered something in Tier's ear.

Listening to the other women getting situated, Cyan felt a sense of contentment at being included. She also found that she was anticipating a day when the ban on Naruto's fully taking new lovers would come to an end so she could also fully experience the pleasure the other women had. But, more importantly felt she understood what it was that attracted Tier to him, he didn't see her as a Bijuu, or a source of power. That wasn't to say he didn't recognize those things about her, only they didn't influence his treatment of her. Recognizing a main part of the reason she had placed Tier on a pedestal was because she had considered herself an inferior being to the Bijuu, she could certainly understand the draw of a person who simply saw her as Cyan and cared not for how she came into being.

Tier seemed to know where her thoughts were at as she whispered into her ear, "Now you understand." She then pulled Cyan tightly against her body and soon fell into a deep sleep. A state of being that Cyan soon mirrored with a happy smile resting on her lips.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 84: Revenge Arc Intermission: Hot for Teacher! Part III**

Kiyomi was pacing back and forth in the foyer of her mansion as she thought, "Dammit Tier, of all the days to have an orgy."

She sent an annoyed look up to the second floor where her bound sisters where sharing a bed with Naruto. Which although normally her annoyance would have been at having missed out, it was due to it keeping Naruto around. Especially, as she had timed the arrival of her guests on the belief that he would be sleeping in that morning considering it being a day off from the Academy, and preferably in the den or anywhere else really. She sensed several presences arriving via the detection barrier that surrounded the mansion, and as they approached the door quickly opened it saying, "Thank you for coming. Now, please follow me."

Naturally to her chagrin one of her guests refused to do so quietly as she said, "What did you summon us here for Fox?"

Kiyomi turned towards her guests, who were Yuffie, Aeris, Tifa, and Kiba, much to her further irritation. She reflexively nearly replied in a tone similar to the hostile one that Yuffie had used, but figuring it wouldn't be conductive towards the reason that she had invited the three women over said, "Please follow me to my study. This is a conversation that I would prefer to keep between us."

Yuffie looked like she was going to refuse, but Aeris replied politely, "Of course, please lead the way."

Tifa sounding rather similar to Yuffie said, "You don't have to sound like we don't know where it is, Aeris. We've been there plenty when she forced us to obey her."

Aeris frowned softly before replying, "This is something that she did after we tried to kill her host, as well as a few other grievances. We aren't exactly blameless in why she would feel justified in her treatment of us."

Kiyomi inclined her head, but simply turned to lead them to her study while hoping her lover kept to his habit of sleeping in on the weekend. Upon reaching it, she considered asking Kiba to remain outside, but figured Aeris and Yuffie at least had wanted him present. She closed the door after being the last to enter, and moving towards her desk explained why she had asked them over. "Thank you for coming. Recent events have shown me that although I admitted my handling of you three was… wrong. I was only admitting as much because of the hardships it was causing between Naruto and I. But, truthfully I had no issue with what I did to you."

"Which you were rather honest about," Aeris stated since the Bijuu had stated as much when she informed Yuffie and her of the fate that she suspected awaited them in the Waterfall Village.

"Yes," Kiyomi said remorsefully, "Yet, recently I've come to realize my actions towards you were wrong, and as such…" To the surprise of those gathered, the Nine-tailed Bijuu dropped to her hands and knees, where she placed her head against the ground as she humbly stated, "I ask that you please forgive me for how I've wronged you."

Before any of those gathered could respond, Naruto's voice cut in asking, "What is going on here?"

Kiba turned to respond, but busted out laughing as the blond man was wearing a woman's robe, which extended just barely down to his thighs. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Naruto shrugged an action which nearly caused the head of the large trouser snake which resided between his legs to peak out. Feeling far more uncomfortable in his getup due to the presence of Aeris and Yuffie, he explained his reasons for interrupting rather stiffly, "I'm sorry for barging in. But feeling Tifa's presence. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Aeris quickly surmised the reason Kiyomi had been rather anxious to get them alone so said, "I believe it was, at least before you appeared. Miss Kiyomi wanted to apologize for her past actions against us, and I believe she wanted to do so without your knowledge."

"Why?" Naruto asked sending a confused look towards his red-headed lover.

Kiyomi stood with a sigh as she explained, "I wanted to apologize to them without your knowledge as then I felt I could be sure it was because I had truly come to regret my…"

"Bending us to your will," Yuffie supplied for the Bijuu feeling a small measure of satisfaction at being able to shame the Bijuu in front of her lover.

It quickly faded though as Kiyomi looked truly remorseful while she admitted, "Yes. It took seeing what Kanji did to my home's newest guest to realize that although our methods differed, our actions weren't too terribly different from one another."

As such the de-aged former leader of the Taki trio said, "Well… we weren't exactly blameless in why you would resent us."

Aeris smiled at the woman that she shared Kiba with as she stated, "I believe what Yuffie is saying is that we accept your apology."

"Hey! Don't go putting words in my mouth," Yuffie said quickly and fought back a frown as she noticed bout Aeris and Kiba appeared disappointed in her.

Kiyomi appeared guarded as she asked, "I'm guessing that you're looking for some form of compensation."

"Look, I forgive you okay," Yuffie said quickly sensing trying to hold it back wouldn't get her what she wanted. "But, there is something you could do for Aeris and me."

"What would that be?"

"You could let us start using the hot springs here again," Yuffie said quickly finding even Konoha's famous ones paled in comparison. "It not fair that we got kicked out just because we chose Kiba over Naruto."

Kiyomi smiled since she noticed Kiba perked up from the woman's words. Still, she answered, "I can't simply agree to your request, I'm afraid. After all, more than just I use the hotsprings and they've been the venue to some of our more carnal desires with our lover." She noticed that even Aeris seemed rather disappointed by her answer, although Kiba hadn't appeared to have been too thrilled by his lovers' desire to use the springs on her property. She chalked that up to having found out Naruto was sleeping with his sister and mother by catching them during one of the women's visits to the Hot Springs. She opened the door to the possibility though as she said, "However, there is a matter which I must discuss with my Family, and it may result in us needing to allow women not bound to Naruto to be allowed in. Still, I'm sure even if that doesn't come to pass, some arrangement can be arrived at, but I would like to speak with his other lovers first."

"Fine," Yuffie said, "But if you end up refusing, then I'm going to demand that you start letting me work those gold level shipments."

"Well that I would refuse without question," Kiyomi replied quickly before adding, "You'd have to become much stronger before I'd consider letting you guard those."

Kiba interjected before his lover could, "For which I'm grateful since Naruto's told me about how hard some of those shipments have been hit."

Aeris smiled as she added, "Then let us just hope that they'll agree to her first demand then. Thank you Kiyomi, for your heartfelt apology." Sensing that Tifa had remained quiet as she wished to voice her opinion about Kiyomi's apology in private, she turned to leave.

Yuffie grew annoyed with Aeris as she stated, "Don't just pin it on me. You've complained how the outside springs fail to measure up too." Following after Aeris and Kiba she added, "You're just trying to make everyone think you're the sweet innocent one."

The brown-haired woman smiled as she looked over her shoulder to reply, "Well, you do make it easy for me to assume such a role. You could have just accepted her apology and then petitioned for the bathing privileges later."

 ******************************** *  
Yuffie's reply was cutoff as Kiba closed the door after his lovers stepped out leaving Naruto alone with Tifa and Kiyomi. He felt the air between the two was rather thick with tension, particularly as the silence began to drag on. He suspected that Tifa was mulling over Aeris's last words, which he felt explained how as she sighed out that tension evaporated before she said, "I accept your apology."

Tifa turned to leave, but stopped as Kiyomi asked, "I appreciate the no strings attached way you offered it. But, is there something you want from me?"

The former Taki kunoichi turned back towards the Bijuu, as she admitted, "I was mulling over embarrassing you in some way. Perhaps by asking Naruto use the Binding on you to make you unable to move while I have my way with him. Yet, truthfully, I realize I also need to offer an apology. I did so for Naruto, yet never acknowledged that our attempt to kill him would have negatively affected you as well." A small smile graced her lips as she also acknowledged, "Besides, since I already have access to the hotsprings and you already gave me a body I would have killed to have in my youth. What more could I desire?"

Kiyomi smiled before her gaze grew seductive and began sauntering over to the woman. Caressing the face that she had given the woman, the Bijuu asked, "Perhaps then you'll grant my request by allowing me to witness you using that body to pleasure our shared lover?"

Tifa didn't seem to mind the request as she allowed Kiyomi to pull her into a kiss. It started off slowly as if each woman was verifying that there truly were no hard feelings remaining between them, but it soon grew fiercer as they surrendered to their desires. Tifa then began to push Kiyomi back towards a chair which as soon as the Bijuu sat, she pulled back to ask, "Would you mind if we played out the scenario I laid out?"

Kiyomi hesitated since she didn't particularly enjoy the idea of the Binding being used on her. Especially considering the role that it had played in Naruto forcing her to accept that she had been wrong in how she dealt with Tifa and her teammates. However, she gave a nod figuring that at the very least being denied pleasure would lead to a greater reward.

Tifa gave her a pleased smile before backing up to ask their lover, "Naruto, can you command her that she isn't to talk or leave that chair until she climaxes." Naruto nodded and repeated the order feeling that despite his usual desire to refrain from using the control that he had gained over his lovers, in this case he felt it was little different then how Maki occasional would use her jutsu to tie him to the bed.

Tifa then turned her back on Kiyomi as she slipped her suspenders from her shoulders and then pulled her white shirt over her head as she approached her blond lover. Kiyomi however, rather than watching the two begin to kiss energetically while Naruto fondled one of Tifa's breasts, instead turned inwards as she recognized that she still had control over her body. Having had Naruto use the command aspect of the Binding on her, she recognized that when he used it his voice would have reverberated through her. This had led him to nicknaming that ability the Voice. Still, while the sensation of his using it had felt similar, her body in this case had failed to lockup as it had the previous time.

She quickly surmised that it may have been due to the shift in her chakra color which Hinata had informed her of. She sighed feeling a sense of relief, especially since she had grown concerned immediately upon hearing of it as she feared it had signaled some sort of negative change. Hinata had naturally shared with her that Tsunade had felt it was a positive one. Particularly as the Hokage had undergone the same shift from red to orange. But still, Kiyomi had been unable to quiet the lingering doubts.

Now though those doubts were gone, so she settled in to watch the show unfolding before her. Still, while she was willing to merely be a spectator for the moment, she did intend to join so in order to fulfill the conditions she had been given began to concentrate her chakra on her clit causing a pleasant tingling to begin coursing through her. To aid her along she drank in the sight of Tifa bent over at the hips as Naruto had sat down in the middle of the small couch in her study, and was currently enjoying the head he was receiving.

Tifa's heavy breasts swayed seductively as she worked her mouth up and down her lover's rod. The motion of her mammaries proved to lure Naruto in as he leaned forward enough to begin massaging them. This caused the woman to moan as he slipped free of her lips. At which point, she leaned up to begin kissing her lover while she continued to slowly move her hand over his tool which was slick with her saliva.

While their tongues rolled around each other's, Naruto's hands traveled down Tifa's body until they rested on her ass. He yanked her skirt up over her hips, before grabbing the cheeks of her butt and pulling her onto his lap trapping his phallus between their bodies. Tifa pulled her lips away from his to smile at him as she instead began grinding her panty covered mound into his cock. Naruto groaned before pulling a similar sound from her as he latched onto a breast and began teasing her nipple with his tongue. Tifa shivered as much from the feeling of his tongue flicking her hardened nub as from the feeling of his cock gliding against her cloth covered pussy. She felt a thin sheen of sweat begin to cover her body as her pleasure continued to build, and nearly lost control when Naruto grabbed a handful of her other breast where he began to roll her nipple between his fingers. She tried to stave off her release, but found it harder as her lover's free hand wrapped around her lower back and he pulled her grinding hips firmer against his steel like rod.

Kiyomi was in a similar state as she found it nearly impossible to remain still while she used her chakra in a similar manner to creating a rasengan to stimulate her clit. She was gripping the arms of the chair firmly enough that her nails were beginning to dig into the leather. The tension continued to build due to her increasing the intensity of the chakra stimulating her to keep pace with Tifa's gyrations against their shared lover. As a result, when the former Taki-nin tensed and arched her back as she cried out in release, Kiyomi was also climaxing, although the tension that had built while trying to remain still bled out of her.

Kiyomi stood from the chair and under normal circumstance, may have been embarrassed at the wet spot she was confident was staining the back of her kimono. But, for the moment was glad for it, since later she would be hosting a guest, and didn't feel like wiping the furniture down. Approaching the two sitting on the couch as they kissed in wake of Tifa's orgasm, she surprised them as she said, "I'm hurt. It appears that you've both forgotten all about me."

"How…" Tifa but Kiyomi silenced her with a kiss.

Pulling away the Bijuu said, "I followed the conditions you put forward." Straightening she added, "Let us adjourn to a more fitting venue." Kiyomi then teleported the three of them into her bedroom, with Tifa and Naruto appearing on her bed. Having appeared at the foot of it, she began removing her clothes while Tifa still straddling Naruto lowered her face to his in order to begin kissing him.

Once she was completely nude, Kiyomi climbed onto the bed, and then elongating one of her nails she made several slices to Tifa's panties to remove them. The other woman rose up and was about to complain, but since the red-head had positioned Naruto's cock at her entrance, all she did was moan as the sudden movement caused him to slip inside her. Kiyomi smirked as she said to the woman, "You're welcome," and then pushed the robe her blond lover was wearing open so that she could begin licking his chest.

As Tifa bounced on his cock, Naruto used one hand to reach between Kiyomi's legs in order to begin teasing her cunnie. She moaned, and pulled a deeper groan from him as she nipped at his nipple before running her tongue down to his stomach. She then began kissing up Tifa's thigh before reaching her undulating breasts. Latching onto one, she began suckling on it, while her fingers rolled the nipple of the other. Tifa's head shot back as she let out a loud moan and Kiyomi pulled back to ask, "Did you just climax a little?"

Tifa nodded her head, and expected the Bijuu to ask her to step aside so that she could have a turn on Naruto's kunoichi impaler. Yet, instead the red-head said, "I imagine you won't be satisfied with just that." Tifa smiled as she began to grind her pussy against their shared lover while Kiyomi moved around behind her, where she began massaging Naruto's balls as she said, "Naruto, I think you've laid there like a lump long enough. I'm probably not going to get a turn until you've pumped a load of cum into her, so hop to it."

Naruto chuckled before rolling Tifa on her back, and then began doing his best to pound her through the mattress with his cock. Tifa's legs quickly wrapped around him as she used her legs to aid his downward plunge as he'd withdraw all but the tip. Kiyomi sat back to enjoy the show as it seemed Tifa became more and more lost to pleasure each time Naruto's dick slammed into her. Her eyes completely glassed over when Naruto buried himself to the hilt and let out a pleasure soaked moan which was followed by Tifa's cry of ecstasy.

Naruto waited until Tifa's legs dropped to the bed to pull out of her, and he asked Kiyomi, "Are you satisfied?"

The Bijuu gave him a smirk before she answered, "Not even a little. Yet, Tifa on the other hand doesn't appear to have any complaints."

Naruto crawled over to her and kissed her hungrily before proclaiming, "Neither will you soon enough."

"You always talk so big," Kiyomi teased as she leaned back while he moved to her collarbone.

Having worked his way down to her breast, he replied, "I like to believe that I've proven that I'm not all talk."

Kiyomi moaned as his tongue began concentrating on her hardened nub, while he began running his dick against her slit. Bringing her mouth to his ear, she began nibbling on it, while responding, "Past glories are all well and good. But in the here and now of this very moment, you've yet to prove yourself."

Naruto smiled at her and caused her to cry out as he slammed his cock into her in a single thrust. He felt her pussy quiver around him causing him to say, "Don't worry my dear Fox. I'll never rest on my laurels when it comes to pleasing you, or making you happy in the present."

Hearing Naruto's words caused Kiyomi to feel an immense sense of happiness, which only grew as Naruto moved slowly within her as he sealed his lips to hers. For Kiyomi the kissing, was almost as good as the feeling of his cock moving within her. Still, soon the two of them began to grow more forceful as their lusts began to take over. Naruto sat back and gripping her hips lifted them slightly while he began driving his dick into her more forcefully. Kiyomi moaned loudly as she grabbed at the comforter above her head as small arcs of electric pleasure shot up her spin every time his cock kissed her womb.

A shadow settled over her, and focusing on the person causing it she saw Tifa kneeling over her head. The woman reached down to spread the lips of her pussy, showing off the cum still inside. Kiyomi didn't need any further prompting than that before she grabbed Tifa by the hips to pull her quim within range. Tifa moaned as the Bijuu's tongue probed inside her in order to extract Naruto's seed. The flavor of which caused the Bijuu to begin experiencing several small mini orgasms. Naruto groaned out from the constant milking of his cock as it drilled through the Bijuu's quivering insides.

Naruto pushed down on the back of Kiyomi's legs as he leaned forward to silence himself and Tifa by locking his mouth to hers. The brown-haired woman wrapped one of her arms around Naruto's neck as his tongue began exploring her mouth, while the red-head beneath her began using hers to tease her clit. Deciding to return the favor Tifa slid her free hand down the Bijuu's stomach and used her middle finger to begin rolling around Kiyomi's pleasure switch.

Kiyomi tried to stave off her orgasm for as long as possible, but as the waves of pleasure from her mini climaxes continued to crash in and through her, it proved too much when Tifa began rubbing her clit. Crying out, she managed to set off Tifa as well as she dragged her chin against the other woman's as she gave voice to her orgasm. It only intensified further when Naruto buried his dick inside her now furiously milking cunt and gave her thirsty womb what it desired.

When he was spent, Naruto fell back on the bed as his cock began to deflate. He watched Tifa topple over in a similar manner, but as if rising from the ashes Kiyomi sat up. She then began crawling towards him on all fours similar to the beast that she had been and where she began nuzzling his cock with her nose as she said, "I'm still not satisfied." Yet, she then gave his prick a kiss before sliding off the bed and adding, "However, business comes before pleasure."

Naruto sat up on the bed, but before he could ask what she meant Tifa wrapped her arms around him from behind as she said, "Can you really claim that you put business first after what we just did?"

Kiyomi made her way to the bathroom located within her room as she replied, "Having taken care of the first item on my list, I decided to indulge a bit. But, now I must see about rousing our little shut-in to see if she is open to accepting a new position. After that, I'll need to attend to a rather influential guest as he makes his demands."

Naruto frowned as he asked, "Who's that, and what makes him think he can demand anything of you?"

Turning back to her lover, she considered for a moment blowing off the rest of her planned events to spend it in bed with him. But, she knew one didn't blow of Hiashi Hyuuga and not expect him to bring some pressure to bear. She smiled at her lover as she said, "Don't worry. If I'm right, his demand may work out more in our favor then his. But, it wouldn't do for him to arrive to find the two of you here, so if you are going to continue please do so elsewhere."

Naruto stood, but rather than leave, he helped Tifa to her feet as he said, "I guess we should help you clean up before moving on."

Kiyomi smiled as she backed into the bathroom with Tifa and Naruto following her in. "Well it would be more efficient if we showered together I suppose," she conceded before turning on the water. A moment later, she was lifted up and pressed up against the shower wall as Naruto buried himself inside her. While Kiyomi moaned in ecstasy, Tifa grabbed some soap which she used to lather up her breasts and then used them as a sponge against the blond man's back while she awaited her chance to have him inside her.

Kiyomi feeling the pleasure building inside her, considered once more canceling her later appointment. Yet, thinking of who she would be meeting with next, felt it best to continue as planned so the young woman would in time come to know the same happiness that she did. The idea of which, caused her to grow rather excited as she began to use her legs to urge her lover on so she could begin setting the event in motion.

 ******************************** *  
Momo Hinamori was sitting in the guest bedroom that she had been occupying since she had been taken into custody. She could leave the room if she so desired, but hadn't as she felt that she deserved to be jailed for her actions. She had been surprised when she hadn't been, but she figured none of Naruto or his lovers wanted her unaccounted for so that she couldn't spill any of their secrets. Yet, she had quickly come to believe that wasn't entirety of it as she realized they could have just killed her. But furthermore, when she had stopped eating due to her feeling as if she deserved a slow death, Kiyomi had paid her room a visit stating that she would force her to eat if she continued her hunger strike.

Upon realizing that they weren't harboring any ill will towards her, it had caused an immense sense of guilt to settle upon her. Which had resulted in her not setting foot outside of the room as she began to treat it as a cell. The women of the mansion seemed to respect her desire as everyday she would find food and clean plain clothes lying outside her door.

That morning she had opened the door and had been surprised when nothing was put out for her. She wondered if it was a sign that she had overstayed her welcome. The handle on her door began to turn and as freshly showered Kiyomi stepped into the room, she imagined the woman was about to evict her. Instead though, the red head asked, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well," Momo replied.

The woman gave a cryptic smile before responding, "Excellent." She then extended out her hand and a chakra claw launched from it. It shot underneath the mattress, at which point Kiyomi then flipped it over so that Momo spilled onto the ground before it fell on her. The former priestess climbed out from beneath it, but before she could make a fuss, Kiyomi tossed some clothes onto the bed's frame and stated, "Get dressed and meet me in the hall."

The red-head then stepped out of the room so Momo quickly did as she had been instructed. She frowned a little as the black robes that Kiyomi had left her appeared to be rather similar to the busty woman that she had met one day when she had awoken to find said woman sleeping with her after a drunken night out. Kiyomi seemed to be reading her mind as she said, "I apologize for the style, but I made the mistake of sending Rangiku to purchase clothes for you. I imagine most of the money I gave her ended up in her closet."

"It's fine," Momo quickly assured the woman while feeling befuddled from the red-head's apologetic tone, when considering the rude awakening that she had received. Having believed at first that she had tired of her presence, Momo wasn't quite sure what to expect when she stepped into the hall.

Which turned out to be a pleased smile as Kiyomi said, "Well at least Rangiku did get the size correct. Considering how she hangs out of her robes. I figured that she simply bought her clothes several sizes too small when she showed me what she bought." Before Momo could thank the woman, she turned on her heel stating, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"I feel that you've been given enough time to mope around feeling sorry for yourself," the red-head said while setting a brisk pace Momo was struggling to keep up with. "And so, starting today, you are going to be acting as an assistant for Mito and myself."

Momo's eyes grew wide as she said, "But, what about my having tried to kill the two of you?"

Kiyomi shrugged as she said, "Water under the bridge. Besides, the reason you haven't been charged with anything is because we presented you as one who had been manipulated for years. It was because of that manipulation that in your desperation for revenge, you aligned with Sasuke. What better way to demonstrate that not only are you no longer a danger, but are truly remorseful for your actions then for you to be seen working with people you once targeted for death."

The former priestess began to blink back tears from recognizing that she was being further helped by people she had wanted to hurt. "Why are you going to such lengths for me?" she asked as her emotions began to get the better of her. "I also tried to kill the man you…"

Having reached the entrance to the basement, Kiyomi hit a reset button on the woman's emotions by turning around and flicking her forehead. The sudden pain caused the shorter woman to stop allowing the Bijuu to say, "You are hardly the only woman in this home who has tried to harm him. In fact, I tried to crush his spirit so that he would release me. Not to mention, before coming to get you, I was busy sucking his cum out of a woman who also once tried that very same feat as you, and who I in turn once victimized by essentially bending her and her friends to my will." Kiyomi smirked at the blush which appeared on Momo's cheeks from the mention of her morning activity before she led the woman down into the basement, and opened the passageway to the Den while stating, "So with that being said, if you want to sit around feeling bad, don't do it on our account. Particularly as it is only for your own benefit."

"I'm being remorseful," Momo said rather defensively.

"By locking yourself in a room," Kiyomi asked over her shoulder, "Because from my point of view, a truly remorseful person shows it through action taken for the benefit of others. But more importantly, you seem to forget you were also a victim of Kanji."

"I doubt many of the women he took would feel the same," Momo replied quickly.

"Hence, why you lock yourself in a room feeling sorry, however, not so much for your actions, but how people will perceive you for them," Kiyomi stated. Before the dark-haired woman could refute her though the Bijuu added, "Take it from one who has accumulated thousands of sins. You're never going to find absolution if you seek it from outside yourself. There will be those who no matter how contrite you are, will never forgive you. Therefore, all you can do is decide that you truly are sorry for the person you were, and live a life that demonstrates this."

Momo accepting the wisdom of the woman's words asked, "Then, how would you recommend me to go about making amends?"

Kiyomi didn't answer, instead she opened a door and indicated that Momo should step inside. Doing as instructed, she found Mito standing in a room that was covered with the symbols that were typically found in seal formulas. She frowned though as she noticed Mito sitting at a desk studying some papers, and then behind her was a point on a wall where all the writings covering the room originating from. Although she didn't recognize it, considering the symbols coated every surface of the room she said, "What type of seal is that? I've never seen anything so complex."

Mito looked up from the notes that she had compiled thus far and said, "Momo, it's nice to see you up and about. I trust Kiyomi didn't pull you out of the room kicking and screaming."

"No," Momo said still finding it strange just how kind the woman was treating her, "She only need edto give me a little push out of bed." Moving past the desk to study the seal at the center of the massively complex formula coating the room she asked, "Is this some kind of restraining seal?" For a moment, she wondered if it was how Naruto maintained control of his harem, but didn't bother voicing it as she had seen him with his lovers.

Mito nodded as she answered, "In a manner of speaking. This is the Caged Bird Seal of the Hyuuga, and is how they keep the Branch Family in line. However, as you might suspect it is infinitely more complex than a seal designed for such a purpose needs to be."

"Yes," Kiyomi said as she approached the seal and running her hand over it added, "Even the one the Fourth Hokage designed to hold me in Naruto was not nearly as complex as this. It is amazing so much information was hidden by such a simple looking seal design."

Momo's eyes grew wide as she stared at the back of Kiyomi's head and suddenly realized the nine braids extending from the nape of her neck suddenly had significantly more meaning. "You're the nine-tailed fox!" she shouted in shock.

Kiyomi turned to give her an amused grin as she asked, "Did I fail to mention that?" Moving towards the woman her green eyes shifted red while the pupils turned into slits. "If you must know, all of us Bijuu live under this roof."

Momo wasn't quite sure how to respond, but then she began laughing. Her reaction surprised the other two women, at least until she explained, "Now I don't feel so bad about thinking you were a demon. Plus, now I suppose it makes sense why a business woman who had spent years in a coma would feel she had wronged so many people. Is this a part of how you plan to make amends?"

Kiyomi nodded, before stating, "A small part yes. But, one I fear is on a rather strict timetable."

"How so?" Momo asked surprised since as far as she knew the Hyuuga had used the Caged Bird Seal ever since they had taken the name of the man who had founded the clan in its current incarnation of separating it into Main and Branch Families.

"Currently one of our number is planning to become the new head of the Hyuuga," Mito answered. "Everything will come to a head in a little under two years, and we would need to have a way to remove the seal by then."

The former Priestess didn't really understand as she replied, "If one of your members becomes the next head, then wouldn't she just be able to command it to be removed?"

Mito shook her head in the negative as she explained, "I'm afraid it isn't that simple. The technique to apply it is only known by a few Hyuuga Elders. Moreover, chances are even if Hinata succeeds in her bid, those elders will still oppose her and may seek to depose her. Considering her most ardent supporters are the Branch Family, they would not be able to aid her if it comes to violence."

Momo grew rather pensive before wondering aloud, "I suppose it would also be beneficial should she fail to take control of Hyuuga clan to remove the shackles of her allies so they can help her take control through force."

Although, Hinamori hadn't outright accused them of wanting to perform of coup, her voicing the possibility made it clear that she wasn't of the belief their intentions were entirely benevolent. The two women could see that as a result, it was also causing her to perhaps believe the kindness they had shown her was to gain her assistance in the matter. Kiyomi smiled softly as she conceded, "There is always the possibility this matter might erupt into violence, no matter who takes control of the Hyuuga. However, I assure you it will only be the Main Branch that initiates it."

Still sounding skeptical, Momo asked, "How can you promise that?"

Giving a wide grin, the Bijuu said, "Because whether Hinata controls the Hyuuga or not, it really doesn't hamper our plans any. The important thing is shattering the shackles the Main Family uses to keep the Branch Family under their thumb. If Hinata becomes the Clan Head, then we free them as a means of reforms that she brings about. If she fails, then we still free them and perhaps a new clan is born. But, I believe Hinata will view this as a failure as well since the clan is still divided."

Mito nodded in agreement before adding, "The goal here is unification of the Hyuuga, and the best way to achieve that would be to remove the Caged Bird Seal from the equation. If the Main Family loses the thing that allows them to proclaim themselves lords of the clan, then they'll have to accept the Branch as equals. Or, watch as half their strength breaks away."

"Which considering some of the plans Hinata is about to enact, would also mean separating themselves from the wealth she plans for the Branch Family to begin generating," Kiyomi stated. "If the Branch Family's economic star is brightening while the Main Family's continues to dim, well that would provide all the more incentive for those currently in charge to negotiate a unification of the two Family's."

Neither woman made Momo feel as if they were hiding their true intentions from her. Although, she would admit to herself that it wasn't as if she had the sharpest intuition when it came to such matters. Still, she couldn't deny that if they were conning her, they were going out of their way to pull the wool over her eyes. Particularly as she knew if they truly wanted to force her to help, the man they were bound to could make her if he was willing to take her against her will. However, judging from the happiness the women bound to him seemed to radiate, Momo doubted she was in any danger of that happening.

After reflecting for several moments, she began to feel that the opportunity being presented to her was a fine first step on her path to redemption. Particularly, since it had been the women of Naruto's Harem which had freed her and the other women from Kanji's enslavement. As such, she felt that the least that she could due for them in return was to help them free others from a similar fate. With that thought in mind she asked, "Where would you like me to begin?"

 ******************************** *

Moegi trudged her way up the stairs of her home as she made her way to her room. Which wasn't particularly strange, especially since she had begun training with Naruto. Stepping into her room, she groaned tiredly as she lifted her shirt over her head while wondering just how much stamina the blond man had. Primarily since during the late morning training session, he had created hundreds of regular clones which he had pitted against Kiba, who had been joined by his two lovers. Furthermore, he had created one of the more stable K-Clones which had been putting her through her paces, while he had focused on their training groups newest member Tenten.

Bending over to pull her skirt and panties down her legs, Moegi felt a pang of jealousy which she directed towards the bun haired woman while she grabbed a towel, which she wrapped around herself. She then proceeded to her homes bathroom, where she turned on the shower to let the water get to the perfect temperature. She focused on her reflection as she took her hair out of the upwardly standing pig-tails which she normally kept it in. When she was done, she gave her nude form a more appraising glance which focused on whether or not Naruto would find her attractive. She felt a sense of depression begin to sink in as she began to feel that such thoughts were a waste of time. Particularly considering his current relationship with Sakura.

She had been rather hurt upon hearing the news, since she had taken his telling her that they would address her unvoiced, if not undisplayed, feelings for him after the Chunin Exams. She had taken it as a sign that Suzume had been correct in things not being as solid as they appeared between him and Ayame. Because of this, it stung that he had slipped from one relationship to the other without addressing her.

However, that wasn't to say that she was bitter towards Naruto, especially since it had seemed to be a byproduct of the tragedy that had befallen both he and Sakura. She could more than understand how the events of Sakura losing her father, and Naruto losing the father figure that he had in Iruka could have driven them together. But, she was frustrated by the fact that the new arrival Tenten got personal one on one training with Naruto, while she was stuck with a clone. Not to mention, how the brunette constantly called him Sensei in a flirty and seductive way, which didn't seem to bother Naruto except the few times she would do so loud enough that Moegi believed he feared she had overheard.

Stepping into the shower, she sighed from the warm water hitting her skin and it beginning to soothe some of the soreness that had begun setting in from being tossed about by Naruto's clone. She began washing herself as she wondered why it was Naruto appeared so relaxed with Tenten's teasing, but had acted so sternly with her when she had tried to behave in a similar manner. Not feeling that she surrendered anything in the looks department, she wondered if it was because in a way Naruto respected Tenten more. She supposed that she shouldn't be too surprised by the possibility since the older kunoichi was a Chunin, which was the highest ranking most shinobi tended to achieve.

Beginning to soap up her hair and body, Moegi came to the realization that Naruto chastising her for being flirty, but letting Tenten get away with it, could also be because of the stakes involved with each of their training. After all, Naruto had made it no secret that he felt the upcoming Chunin Exams would be extremely dangerous. She wasn't entirely sure why he was so concerned. Because, while she did understand that most of the participants would have several years of experience as opposed to the one to two years a first-time participant normally would have. She still doubted any of the participants would have the power or experience Naruto had accrued. But, thinking along those lines she figured that didn't really mean Naruto would excuse her, since his passing could depend on her doing well.

As she finished rinsing herself, she figured Tenten taking her training seriously didn't really affect Naruto and so he had no reason to be as strict with her. Still, when she had been the one flirting with him, she had attributed some of the unease he showed being due to his relationship. Yet, with Tenten, it seemed it had been her presence alone which had seemed to make him nervous, making Moegi feel as if he would have been fine with it if she hadn't been there. Moreover, Moegi felt there was a familiarity between them that wasn't just explained by their being colleagues, or even living in the same apartment complex.

Finishing her shower, she grabbed the towel that she had brought with her and began drying off. While she did so, she considered paying Suzume a visit to see if she had any insights. Yet as she made her way back to her room she rejected the idea since she wasn't sure what the teacher would be able to tell her other than she had missed her opportunity, particularly since Moegi recalled Naruto's long standing crush on Sakura so doubted he would be breaking up with her anytime soon. She frowned though as she would have expected Ayame to be somewhat bitter about the breakup, and yet Naruto still went there after training.

Moegi entered her room and after shutting the door tossed her towel towards a hamper. She sat on her bed and then fell back as she blew out a breath of frustration. She wondered if she should give up on trying to be with Naruto, but the idea of doing so made her feel rather depressed. She wasn't quite sure when she had grown attracted to him, but figured it had been a gradual process from when he had played with them. She remembered being rather infatuated with Sasuke as well when she had first laid eyes on him. But, that had been easy enough to explain as rather superficial due to his looks and the aura he had given off.

Naruto might not have had the same level of looks back when he was younger, but he did also have an aura about him. One that she had come to miss when he had gone on his training trip. It had felt somewhat similar to the coolness that one felt when clouds covered the sun. In fact, Moegi was beginning to believe that she could tell the difference between Naruto and his clones simply because they lacked it. Although, to be fair to the clones, she felt that was generally because they were created with a specific purpose in mind, which in her case was to knock her around.

She sighed and wondered what it would be like to get to enjoy being with him in a more intimate setting. Considering how close Tenten and he appeared, she imagined it must be fun living under the same roof. Moegi had considered trying to move into the Hidden Eddy Inn, but she figured it would be kind of hard to do on a Genin's pay. Which although Naruto was a Genin, she knew he had taken mission well above his paygrade.

She pictured herself enjoying a meal with him, which she felt would be like eating with him at Ichiraku. Imagining that he would be even less reserved at home then he was in public. She imagined herself reaching out to wipe something from his face, and unable to resist the temptation quickly stealing a kiss. Which quickly grew heated as Naruto began to kiss her with the enthusiasm that he used when devouring ramen.

Outside of her fantasy, Moegi's nipples grew hard as she traced her fingers around her aureoles, and then moaned softly as she pinched them while she pictured Naruto removing her shirt to attack them. In the daydream, he picked her up and quickly divested her of her panties.

Moegi pulled herself out of the naughty dream for a moment to sit up and opening a drawer in her nightstand pulled out a vibrator. The device had been a gag gift that a friend had purchased for her when she had turned sixteen. The device looked more like a back massager as it had a bulbous head which was attached to a wand, and needed to be plugged in. Doing so quickly, she switched it on and placed it between her thighs as she returned to her dream to find Naruto had planted her on the table and was rubbing her cunnie in circles.

She placed the toy directly against her cunt and moaned as she rubbed it against her quickly moistening lower lips. Moegi, was glad the toy didn't really lend itself to penetration since she wanted her first experience with the sensation to be with a man, one in particular. Still, while in her fantasy, she began to beg Naruto bury his cock in her.

However, her fantasy took a strange turn as Sakura's voice cut in to say, "What's going on here?"

Moegi wondered if she was feeling guilty since although she had fantasized about Naruto while he had dated Ayame. She couldn't really say she knew the woman, but had worked with Sakura on occasion. While she wouldn't say that they were friends, she did find she respected the kunoichi and had looked up to her.

Her fantasy continued on its strange track, when as the daydreamed version of her tried to cover herself. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend to say, "Moegi and I got a little carried away. Would you care to join us?"

Sakura gave an amused smile as she said, "I'd love too." She stepped towards her blond boyfriend, who offered her the fingers that he had used to pleasure her. The green eyed kunoichi rolled her tongue around them as she savored the flavor.

Moegi rather surprised by the pink haired kunoichi's reaction asked, "Why aren't you angry?"

Sakura turned towards Moegi and pushed her to lay back on the table. Then taking up a position between her thighs said, "Because I understand exactly why you want to be with him." She then buried her face between the younger kunoichi's thighs as she began licking her lower lips.

Although a little weirded out by the direction her fantasy was taking, Moegi closed her thighs around the vibrating head of her toy. She moaned as it freed up her hands to tease her breasts, while the dream Naruto pulled down Sakura's shorts and gave her the dick Moegi had been begging for moments before. Dream Sakura said, "You're not yet ready for Naruto's nice fat cock to fuck this tasty little hole. But, if you play nice and pass those Chunin Exams, there's no reason for him not to respond to your feelings."

Moegi tensed as she climaxed causing the dream world to fade as she shivered on her bed. She relaxed after a moment and was breathing heavily as the toy vibrated pointlessly between her slackened thighs. She used the cord to pull the toy towards her and cooed softly as the head traced along her pussy. She switched it off while she thought about why her dream had taken such a strange track.

At first, she wondered if it was a result of seeing Kiba with his two girlfriends, because she figured if the dog boy could pull off such a feat, then it would be child's play for Naruto. She did figure that might be a part of it, but then she recalled Naruto's words to her. She knew he took his word seriously, and he had promised to speak with her after the Chunin Exams. So, while she could imagine that he might have forgotten with all that happened recently. She didn't believe that to be the case, since she was of the opinion he would have made the promise even if he was seeing Sakura. Therefore, she was beginning to believe it hadn't been problems within the relationship he had with Ayame that had caused him to make the promise to her. Instead some other factors may have been at play, factors he believed would be addressed after the exam.

Moegi felt a buoyed sense of hope, but realized her fantasy had also pointed her to something else that she may need to consider if she wanted a relationship with Naruto. Which was that while Sakura might not be an obstacle in the traditional sense, she would probably need to be willing to share him to make her desire a reality. She again pictured Naruto with Tenten and also began to consider the possibility that it wouldn't just be with Sakura either. Aware her mind was probably coming up with a half-backed scenario, she nevertheless decided she'd be paying extra close attention to how Naruto acted around the kunoichi he interacted with going forward.

 ******************************** *  
"Thank you for seeing me, Lady Kiyomi."

Kiyomi smiled politely, although it took some will to muster as she replied, "You made it quite clear that you weren't giving me a whole lot of choice in the matter. Lord Hiashi."

She handed the man a drink before moving towards the chair opposite the one he was sitting. Sitting down, she made a display of crossing her legs, and showed them off in order to get a better read on the man. She wasn't too surprised that his eyes didn't travel from her face, although she wasn't sure if it was simply because he felt a woman from outside his clan was beneath his notice. Yet, she didn't feel that was exactly the case, since in order to get her to agree to the meeting, he had made it known that he was planning to use the Unions that the Hyuuga controlled to begin a price war with her sea shipping company.

Considering that under Fuka's leadership the Uzumaki Shipping Company was beginning to generate a profit at its Land of Wave port by offering births to any company willing to pay. The last thing they needed was competition from the ports under the Hyuuga Main Family's control in the form of their slicing the higher costs which were driving ships to the Wave Port. The rumors of which had not only upset members of the unions the Hyuuga controlled, but had also driven several of the Uzumaki Shipping Company's customers to push Fuka for lower prices for the berths that they used.

Kiyomi gave Hinata's father credit especially since she was confident that it was a bluff. But, it was one that she was loathe to call when considering that the U.S.C. was starting to get its legs underneath it. With that thought in mind, she didn't feel Hiashi's lack of interest in her femininity was born of a disgust by anything that wasn't Hyuuga. But, simply that he had set a goal and was willing to use any tactic to achieve it. Having riled both his allies and enemies in order to get the sit down with her. He wasn't going to be distracted by her showing a little leg.

Setting the drink that she had handed him down untouched, Hiashi said, "I know it is normal to make polite conversation, but I would prefer to get to the heart of the matter."

"As would I," Kiyomi seconded finding that while she despised the man for his treatment of Hinata. She found his straightforwardness rather refreshing. Still, she did attribute that to being a part of the Hyuuga Clan's arrogance. Whereas most people petitioning her felt a need to offer real or false praise, before proceeding to what they wanted. The Hyuuga were often a power within Konoha and even the Land of Fire, which one refused at their own peril considering the pressure the clan could bring to bear.

"Good," Hiashi said before lacing his fingers in his lap as he sat back in the highbacked chair. "I would like to begin by asking you what stance have you taken in regards to Hinata's bid to become head of the Hyuuga?"

Kiyomi folded her hands over her knee as she sat back in her chair as she replied, "Outside of wishing her the best. None."

"I truly wish I could believe that," the current Head of the Hyuuga replied with a disappointed note in his voice. "Yet, I've noticed that as your Bathing Association has accepted new members, your business interests have only seemed to expand."

Kiyomi had narrowed her eyes at the first part of Hiashi's statement, but in truth she had suspected the rest. "I suppose I will ignore the insult that you've paid me considering you attribute our little club as being the secret of my company's successful endeavors."

"Do you deny that it is thanks to having members such as the Hokage, that you have managed expand your company's influence into places like Suna and Kumo?"

Kiyomi shrugged before countering, "Yet, wasn't it your youngest daughter that helped convince the Raikage to open up the trade routes. Moreover, I believe you are hurling accusations for something one could say you are guilty of as well. Or, was it mere coincidence that the Hyuuga sold their interests in companies that had benefited from the lack of open trade just before Hanabi was selected as an envoy." There wasn't much of a reaction, but Kiyomi could tell her point scored so added, "In fact, perhaps your accusing me of such is just because that is how your clan has generated much of its wealth in the past, and so you are attributing my company's success to similar methods."

She noticed the knuckles of Hiashi's hand turned white, letting her know her attack had rustled his pride. However, she held back a frown when she noticed the tension fade just before he said, "It would be folly for one to continue endeavors that a person knows his home and village are working at a cross purpose towards. Or, are you suggesting that if the Hokage mentioned during one of her baths on your property that she was thinking of opening relations with Iwa that you'd continue backing companies that profited from the current tensions between our two villages. Yet, the primary reason we ended those business dealing was because rather than changing with the times, those companies that used to keep the nobles of various countries supplied with embargoed goods sought to force the continuation of the old status quo that benefited them and foolish believed those same nobles would back them. Those companies simply failed to realize the nobles weren't loyal to them, but were of use in getting around restrictions that hampered the rest of the country. Had they proven they were willing to adapt, we would have continued our business dealing."

Kiyomi inclined her head in acknowledgement of his rather fair point. She also noted how Hiashi seemed to have a rather keen insight to how business worked outside of Konoha. Particularly, as many of the companies that had dealt with goods that were embargoed in the past, were in business so the Daimyo and other nobles weren't effected by such things. Items like the Thunder Whiskey she had once gifted Ibiki with, would have been readily available in the palaces of the Daimyo and his various governors, even during the height of the embargo, despite the possession of which being a prison sentence for anyone else. The reasoning used to explain the double standard being that the nobles would need it for their events with foreign dignitaries. Granted, they had paid a premium for the items as a result, but Kiyomi imagined the higher pricing and the fact that they were enjoying things most people would go to prison for even owning acted as an amplifier for their own enjoyment. In fact, the reason many of the original providers of such embargoed items had failed was because newer distributors had begun selling them to the masses driving the prices down, and as a result the nobles that had been supporting the original companies had moved on to other things. As a result, unless a company had avenues into countries which still had embargoed items and the licensing to sell them. They quickly folded up as competition flooded the market place. From what few noble functions Kiyomi had attended, it would seem currently that embargoed items from Iwa and Kumo were the ones most in demand.

She let a small smirk grace her lips since she found the idea of a Hyuuga lecturing others about the need for change rather amusing. Particularly since his clan, not to mention the unions the Hyuuga were aligned with in the various ports of the Land of Fire, did everything they could to fight against change. Hiashi began to frown from the amusement that she was displaying, but rather than giving him insight into her thoughts, she said, "After making such bold statements about wanting to get to the heart of the matter that brought you here, it seems we've allowed ourselves to get pulled off on a tangent." It appeared to her that Hiashi was about to state his lead in was necessary, but stopped as she said, "Let me see if I can guess what brought you here. You believe that because Hinata is a member of the Bathing Association that meets on my property, she has advantages which will transfer over into her bid to unseat you. All this in spite of the fact of her being the only Hyuuga who is a member. Although, I suspect you wish for this to change."

Hiashi's frown deepened as he said, "Are you insinuating that I'm being paranoid? Let me recount some accomplishments that she has achieved since joining your group." Beginning to tick them off on his fingers he stated, "First, despite being only a Chunin with mediocre accomplishments she petitioned and was made the Hokage's assistant. A position Lady Tsunade claims that she used to influence her decision to return the two-tailed jinchuriki and force the Raikage to admit his collusion in Kumo's kidnapping plot. Which the Hokage also claims is what cleared the way for us to forge an alliance with them."

Kiyomi's smirk turned into an amused smile as she jokingly said, "Then it seems to me that you should take issue with the Hokage. She seems to be the one who got her into politics."

The Hyuuga wasn't amused as he countered, "But I'm arguing that the initial contact between them happened here. It was a result of your Bathing Association which allowed someone of Hinata's low caliber to approach Tsunade for a position in her administration. A position she has parlayed into her current one of running the Branch Family and which she hopes will allow her to usurp Hanabi."

Kiyomi found that she had gone through several emotions during Hiashi's small rant. The first being amusement since the first true social contact would have happened in Naruto's old apartment. Picturing the two women naked and in the throes of passion as Naruto brought them to climax. She found it amusing how Hiashi had no idea as to what type of environment he was trying to inject his youngest daughter into. Still hearing the low esteem that he held Hinata in, quickly erased it. However, she didn't allow the anger that appeared from someone insulting a member of her family to take control, which led towards her mood switching to an icy calm.

Regarding the man calmly, she had to admit that he did have a point in regards to Hinata. Particularly as despite being influenced by Naruto's never give up attitude during their days in the Academy. It didn't exactly transfer into her taking charge. In fact, Kiyomi imagined unless fate conspired in her favor, she would never have actively pursued Naruto. Instead, she'd remain sitting on the sidelines hoping he'd eventually notice her.

Fortunately, life did conspire in her favor in the form of Naruto receiving the scroll from Kanji. But, even then Hinata had displayed moments of selfishness and extreme lack of confidence. Kiyomi believed this due to her recently learning of the promise that Hinata had extracted from Naruto about her being the only Hyuuga that he would seduce. Which although wasn't something she had demanded, was brought about by the weakness that Hiashi was accusing his daughter of having. Kiyomi had learned of the promise due to her having suspected the reason for Hiashi's demanding to meet with her, so had approached Hinata in order to feel out how she would feel about sharing the baths with her sister, if nothing else.

Still, Hinata had grown since then and while initially she had wanted to take over the Hyuuga Clan because she had wanted to live up to Naruto's expectations. Her reasons had evolved as her strength and confidence had grown. Which, while the catalyst could have been her becoming Naruto's lover. Kiyomi felt the true reason was her having an environment where she wasn't constantly being told she couldn't or wouldn't measure up. With that in mind the Bijuu informed Hiashi, "I think you'll find that Hinata's growth is due to her having an environment she could retreat to that wasn't filled with people telling her she wasn't good enough."

Kiyomi thought she detected a flicker of guilt appear on the Clan Head's face. But if so, it had happened so quickly that she now was of the opinion that it must have been her imagination. Hiashi voice held no hint of it as he said, "Regardless, as you have stated, the reason for my visit is that I wish for you to extend to Hanabi and her servant Natsu an invitation to join your bathing association."

Kiyomi pursed her lips together making her distaste at the request clear before asking "If I refuse?"

"Then I think you will find many of the resources that you feared being brought against you to get you to agree to this sit down will begin acting against you."

Kiyomi didn't glare, although she did feel an urge to rip the man's head from his shoulders. But, that was more a result of his believing she was afraid of the forces he could muster. The anger was quickly replaced with amusement which she did show as she said, "I see. It seems my meeting with you has given you a false sense of superiority." She took a moment to bask in the quick glimpse of uncertainty which appeared on Hiashi's face, before informing him, "I agreed to this meeting only because going to war with your business interests would have been silly, without first confirming what it was you wanted from me that is."

"You say that, but…"

"My company has overextended itself," Kiyomi interrupted him causing him to frown. "True, and if you had struck several months ago, then we would have been in a far worse position." She uncrossed her legs as she leaned forward giving a predatory smile as she added, "But it isn't several months ago, I quite like my chances should you decided to go to war over this. Particularly since the rumors you circulated to get this meeting have displayed your weakness far more acutely then mine. Sure, if you suddenly managed to convince your unions to cut their pricing then you would undoubtedly snatch away quite a few customers using our docks. But, then I'll just cut mine forcing you to do likewise, and so on. The difference between us though is that I run a business and so have several avenues by which I could cut costs to keep competitive. Including, if I must, laying people off. Yet you run a union and thus you trade in people. You charge a premium because you claim the quality of your work is superior. It's an opinion I don't sure, as otherwise you wouldn't fight so hard to ensure there was no competition in the docks under your control. But, just from the rumors that you may need to cut their wages to compete, the people of your unions are already clamoring to strike. Perhaps you can convince them to take a pay cut or two. But eventually they'll turn on you. At which point, they'll strike and shut down your ports. Should things proceed as I've outlined, then I'll have more business then I know what to do with. It will be painful in the short term, but I tend to take a long view of things."

Hiashi didn't bother hiding the frown that Kiyomi's assessment caused to appear. He recognized that he had misread the woman due to her quickly relenting to meeting with him after he had brought some pressure to bear. He began to wonder if that was why the woman had refused his requests for so long. So, that he would bring some pressure against her and thus allow her to learn just how much economic strength his clan still wielded. Still, while his clan's economic star had fallen some, he was working to correct the matter by developing assets in the Land of Water. However, they were long term fixes as he would need Konoha to establish ties with the country, but he didn't doubt it would since he felt while purchasing the port in Wave had appeared to be a misstep by Kiyomi's company. It had been an action taken to benefit her company should the relations between Kiri and Konoha improve. He was more confident than ever that his bet about Water would pay off, but knew it would still be a tough sell to the elders of his clan to continue financing these startups.

He did begin to question though if he was right about the nature of Kiyomi's Bathing Association being the secret to the woman and Hinata's successes. He had come to the conclusion the woman and his daughter were using the connections they formed there to further their own ends because as the Great Tree Company expanded into new territories women from those territories seemed to become members. Moreover, it was hard to miss how with half of the major clans being headed up by women, all of whom were members, a powerful voting block had appeared which favored improving relations with the other villages. He was hardly alone in noticing this either, which had led to quite a few influential women petitioning to join the group. But, thus far Kiyomi had rebuffed them. As some of the women were direct competitors of the Great Tree Shipping Company, rumors were beginning to circulate about it being a secret society of sorts. Perhaps even a sect of the Descendants of the Moon, and the various women who belonged were selling their souls to ancient demons to experience the heights of pleasure and enjoy earthly success.

Hiashi didn't believe it to be the case, as he would obviously not be petitioning for Hanabi to join if it were. Moreover, he would also demand that Hinata stop being a member, although with her current attitude towards him, he doubted she would listen. He nearly sighed as he knew if it was revealed that the Bathing Association was some kind of cult, his problem with Hinata challenging him for control of the Hyuuga would evaporate overnight. Still, he felt the rumors could play to his advantage which he demonstrated as he said, "You present an interesting chain of events about what would happen if my clan's union interests challenged you. But, if you were so confident, then why relent at all?"

"Because as I said, it would hurt my company in the short term and I have no interest in subjecting those working for me to hardship in order to weaken your clan," Kiyomi replied with a shrug.

"Then I suspect you would be loath to submit members of your Bathing Group to rumors that they are colluding with you, in order to befit your company," Hiashi stated calmly. Yet, despite Kiyomi outwardly remaining calm, the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end making him feel as if he was standing too close to a powerful energy source. He couldn't place why a feeling of dread was settling over him, but it quickly vanished.

"I've heard many of the same rumors," Kiyomi said after a moment, "They were started by individuals who much like you have petitioned to join and have been rejected. If you're threatening to start more, then be my guest. But, we're trying to keep the Bathing Association free of those who would turn it into the place where plots and schemes are hatched for personal enrichment. You see Lord Hiashi, by going out and starting rumors to try and force our hand, they are proving themselves to be the type of people we don't want around."

Hiashi noticed how Kiyomi continuously referred to the Bathing Association and realized he had made another error. Hearing her speak of it as more of a collective. He realized that although it was held on her property, she truly considered herself to just be another member. Therefore, he imagined that it wasn't just Kiyomi standing in the way of the rejected applicants. Deciding to change tactics he said, "I wasn't alluding to starting more rumors. Merely, that it may be within your power to do something about them. As the association meets on your grounds, and it appears you finance everything, it is easy to see why most people believe you are using it to your benefit."

"A belief you held as well," Kiyomi stated relaxing back in her chair.

"Indeed," Hiashi admitted. "But, one I'm no longer sure is accurate. However, if you allow Hanabi and Natsu to join, then wouldn't it go a long way to dissuade people that only those who benefit your company are allowed to join? In fact, as Hanabi represents the Main family and is opposed to Hinata taking her rightful place. You would be allowing someone who many consider directly opposed to your interests in."

"Except, I have no interest in your clan," Kiyomi stated dismissively. "All I would be doing is allowing in someone directly opposed to Hinata. Still, your idea does have some merit as I do believe it might benefit us to let in a new crop of members." The Bijuu noted that Hiashi seemed pleased, but she quickly stated, "However, first off I would only permit Hanabi to become a member."

"Why?"

"Several reasons," the red head replied before explaining, "Firstly, the reason we have been so selective in our membership is because we wanted to create a place where we could relax without the pressures of the outside world. As the outside world appears to want to force itself in, we will perhaps have to be more open in our membership practices to prevent jealous outsiders from ruining the atmosphere we have built through rumors and sedition. But, with that said, the last thing any of our members should want is little power structures forming among the members. If Hanabi truly wants to join, then she'll have to do so on her own merits, and any connections that she forms will also be on her own merits Secondly, before I would even consider bringing this to a vote, I would first ask Hinata if she is okay with it."

"That seems rather unfair," Hiashi stated quickly.

"Perhaps, but Hinata has been a member since the beginning so deserves the right to refuse what may be a disruptive presence for her," Kiyomi replied in a tone that made it clear she wasn't willing to negotiate the point. "If Hanabi becomes a member, then I want you to realize it is only because of how poorly you have misread your eldest daughter." The Bijuu didn't miss the look of guilt that appeared as a result of her statement, as it took him a few moments longer to cover it then before. She found the reaction curious, but pressed on by adding, "Thirdly, if Hinata is okay with it. We will bring the matter to a vote of all the members."

Kiyomi could tell that Hiashi wasn't particularly thrilled by that prospect either, since it would seem that Hanabi's chances would rest on women close to Hinata. But, he recognized that it was probably the best opportunity he would get, but he still pressed on Natsu as he said, "Considering, Hanabi may become a member and face a distinct advantage. Surely, you can allow her one comforting presence."

Kiyomi shook her head, before replying, "No. Furthermore, you will need to make it clear to your daughter that she is not allowed to come back and report to you about things she may hear. The Bathing Association is where one can go to forget about the troubles of the outside world. It's a place to foster a better understanding between its members. The reason I imagine Hanabi has a chance is because if she were to become your little spy, and be ostracized as a result. Well, that would be a major roadblock for her considering the powerful members she would have upset. I don't think a servant of yours would find the fallout of being your spy nearly as detrimental." An amused smile appeared on Kiyomi's face as she added, "But who knows, Natsu may find herself accepting membership someday as a result of her own charms. It may even be Hanabi who helps get her inducted."

Hiashi frowned, but couldn't place why since he had achieved more than he thought he would from the meeting. Yet, he pushed it out of his mind as she stood giving a polite bow as he said, "I hope to hear back from you soon in regards to Hanabi's becoming a member."

Kiyomi stood and returned the gesture before replying, "Of course. Would you do me a favor of saving me from needing to send a messenger and inform Hinata that I would like to speak with her?" Hiashi inclined his head, and after seeing him out of her mansion. Kiyomi couldn't help smirking because of the fact that unless she had completely misread Hinata's growth, in time Naruto's influence among the Hyuuga would continue to grow. Which would take some of the pressure off of Mito, Momo, and her in regards to cracking the Caged Bird Seal. Recalling something else of note that had happened that morning she disappeared in a flash of flame as she was curious what it may mean for all the women of the Family.

 ******************************** *

Karin was down in the Medical lab of the Den and recording an observation that Kiyomi had shared with her the day before in regards to the change in her chakra. Tying it into her overall theory on how the Binding worked, she wrote, "On previous occasion, I've made reference to others that this jutsu acts almost like a virus. I do not mean in the obvious sense or the sexual way it is transmitted, but in how it seems to grow and change as time goes on. Still, if Kiyomi's latest observation is correct, I'm not sure if it is a natural evolution or one brought about by the will of the user. It is hard to imagine what being freed from…"

Karin was distracted from finishing her thought as Tsunade entered into the room. She frowned as she could tell the Hokage wasn't there solely for a friendly chat so closing her journal asked, "Everything alright?"

Tsunade shrugged before saying, "Depends on what you are referring to. But, rather than keep you in suspense as to what brought me here. Mabui has informed me that recently the Raikage has taken several meetings with Zosui. She hasn't been made privy to what they discussed, but…"

Karin's face twisted into a mask of anger and hatred as she finished for the Hokage, "But, if he's meeting with a scumbag like Zosui, then it's likely not good. Especially considering the Raikage's initial distaste for the man."

Tsunade inclined her head as she added, "I feel this meeting is just further fallout from Yugito's defection. I know it may be painful, but I would like you to tell me what you can about the man."

Karin nodded before stating, "He's scum. That's all you need to know." A small frown appeared on Tsunade's lips, which prompted the red-head to sigh before explaining, "Zosui is a man that will use anything and anyone to gain an advantage. If he's meeting with the Raikage it is because he sees some advantage in doing so. That was the only reason he petitioned to allow my mother and I into to Grass after all."

"Because of your chakra tracking abilities," Tsunade said causing a frown to appear when Karin shook her head.

"Because of our healing abilities," Karin said standing to face away from the blonde and wrapping her arms around herself. She studied her reflection, which due to the short sleeve shirt she was wearing showed off her arms. Arms that in the past would have been marred with bites, but had been healed by Kiyomi. "My mother had always kept a low profile, since from my understanding it was an ability that other Uzumaki didn't share. With there not really being an Uzumaki clan anymore, she didn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention. We were living in a small fishing village in Tea at the time. She worked as a healer due to her limited medical knowledge, but one day a woman's child had been attacked by a wild dog. My mother allowed the child to bite her and as a result he made a miraculous recover."

Tsunade quickly formed a theory that it had frightened the locals who had then turned against Karin and her mother. Since although such things were more common in a place like Kirigakure. That didn't mean people who were afraid of abilities demonstrated by shinobi were limited to that country alone. "Did they then seek to drive you out," Tsunade asked sadly.

Karin shook her head, before then stating with a smile, "No, they practically began worshipping my mother." Her amusement faded though as she added, "It made my mom uncomfortable, which at the time I didn't understand. But, it didn't take me long to." Karin turned to face the Hokage before telling her, "One night my mother woke me up, and I found the village was on fire. She told me to be quiet and with only the clothes on our back we fled. Scouts watching the town noticed, calling for the others to begin chase. My mother hid me, and told me that she would be back. I don't know what happened, but by morning she came and got me. She told me that she lost them."

"Did she have any shinobi training?"

"I don't know," Karin said with a shrug, "It's possible, but the Uzumaki Clan had been scattered well before she was born. If she had any training, it was probably from her parents."

"Why didn't you head to Konoha?"

Karin shrugged, but answered, "I don't think she cared for Konoha Village or the Senju for that matter. I remember once seeing some Konoha-nin as we were making our way through the Land of Fire, and after seeing the back of their flak jackets, she cursed them. Something akin to their not deserving to wear that symbol. I'm guessing she meant the Uzumaki Clan Symbol that all the Konoha jackets sport."

Tsunade frowned, but supposed it made sense since the Whirlpool Village had been sacked only a decade or so before Konoha's founding. Which despite the supposed strong ties between Senju and Uzumaki hadn't resulted in her clan offering any assistance to the survivors. The main reason being that it had happened during a period of extreme hostility between the Uchiha and Senju. A conflict the Uzumaki had stayed out of, one of the few, but her Great Grandfather had still taken it as a personal slight, particularly since he had been the one to start the current round of fighting. Her grandfather had tried to right the wrong after founding Konoha, but by then it had been too late. She suspected the only reason Kushina had been sent to the Village, was because it had been her grandmother who had made the request. Tsunade frowned figuring the problem with making a peaceful world was there were plenty of reasons for everyone to hate everyone else depending on how far someone wanted to go back to have a grudge. With that thought in mind, she said, "Then I'm guessing that is when you went to Grass."

Karin nodded as she pulled her arms tighter around her, while explaining, "I'm guessing the reason my mother went there was because she felt it would offer us a measure of protection from who had tried to grab us. But, they weren't exactly eager to accept us, at least until my Mother demonstrated her healing ability." The red-head let out a derisive laugh as she said, "If's funny, but Zosui was the one that argued for us. But, that was because he saw advantages in having her around."

Tsunade frowned as she asked, "How so? The Third Shinobi War had finished, and while there were still flashes of violence. Nothing of such a scale that I figured someone with your mother's abilities would be in extreme demand."

Karin felt tears gathering in her eyes, but pushed them away as she said, "Zosui saw my mother as an opportunity to increase Grass's intelligence gather capabilities. What is the biggest restriction when sending people to gather intelligence?"

Tsunade took a moment to ponder the question before replying, "I suppose it all comes down to risk and reward."

"True, but what if you could mitigate the risk by letting a squad attack what people feel is an impossible target. However, as long as one of them can get out, even when gravely wounded it pays off because you have someone with my mother's abilities." Karin moved to sit down again as she added, "Almost daily my mom would be called away to heal someone, and sometimes even multiple times a day. But, even as she became weaker and weaker, neither Zosui or the village leader tried to scale back their intelligence gathering operations. They claimed the intelligence was too good, and would allow Grass to prosper.

Tsunade really wished she had asked Karin to speak with Gaara and Konan before they had petition for Grass to join. But, she doubted it would have dissuaded them since she knew they couldn't judge all of the Grass village for the actions of a few. However, with such an ambitious man in charge, she did feel they may have invited in someone that would hasten the cracks forming in the Alliance due to Naruto's actions on Yugito's behalf. Particularly, since he was ambitious and skilled as Grass did prosper greatly during the period she suspected they had been using Karin's mother. She focused on Karin before saying, "They also didn't need to stop because they had a replacement."

Karin nodded as she said, "Yes, she didn't let them do anything to me while she was alive. But…"

The red-head trailed off and Tsunade was tempted to tell her that she didn't need to go on. She imagined that once her mother had passed, Karin had quickly been pressed into the same task. Although, perhaps with a bit more caution due to there not being someone else to fall back on. But, Tsunade also imagined it had to be extremely horrid to be a young woman and have strangers placing their mouths on her. She watched the woman shiver, and then a small note of admiration appeared in her voice as Karin said, "My mother passed a few years before I went to Konoha for the Chunin Exams. Despite hating Grass, I didn't have anywhere else to go. But, then he appeared." Tsunade was about to ask who she was referring to but the red-head stated, "Orochimaru. He sacked the Grass Village as apparently, they had stumbled a little too close to one of his secrets. He came across me as I was healing someone and commented on my ability. He offered to take me with him, but I refused him. He seemed rather amused, before shrugging and wandering off. But, after my run in with Sasuke in the Forest of Death and hearing how he defected to join Orochimaru. I figured what did I have to lose."

Tsunade frowned from hearing how Orochimaru had passed on taking Karin as she would have attributed him to being behind the first attempt to grab her. But, she figured there were dozens of people who may have wanted Karin and her mother for their abilities. "I take it that it was after Orochimaru's attack that Zosui got his promotion to village leader." Karin nodded prompting the Hokage to say, "Thank you. I'm sure it's a period of time that you'd rather forget."

She turned to leave, but stopped when Karin asked, "I probably didn't tell you anything you didn't already suspect about him. Was that the only reason you came down here?"

Tsunade paused since the other reason she had wanted to talk to Karin didn't seem appropriate in light of what she had shared. But, seeing the Uzumaki's curiosity figured the woman wouldn't drop the matter, so said, "No. But, in light of how heavy the previous conversation was it didn't seem like the time to bring it up."

Karin made a dismissive wave, before moving to resume her journal entry, "Thanks for the concern. But, while I might not go out of my way to bring up my past. I'm not bogged down by it."

Tsunade smirked before saying, "No, I suppose not." Crossing her arms beneath her breasts she sat on the corner of Karin's desk before stating, "Naruto wants to know if we're willing to drop his embargo on taking new lovers."

Karin looked up as she arched an eyebrow asking, "Really, is he bored of us already."

Tsunade laughed as she replied, "I asked the same thing when he asked me. But, he says he's still very much interested in us." The Hokage shivered in remembered pleasure leaving Karin with the impression Naruto had not just relied on telling the blonde woman. "However, he admitted that things got heated between him and Sage during his visit with Naruko. Apparently, he managed to keep control, but promised her that he would make her one of his lovers during the upcoming Akatsuki Celebration. Not to mention it appears last night one of Tier's followers got in on the fun. But, he didn't make her one of us yet. I'm guessing that seeing as we keep dangling new women around him, he's worried he might cross a line that makes him break his promise."

Karin nodded, figuring it was a matter of time considering how Anko had started things off with Haruna giving him a blowjob. Still, she figured that even if Naruto did go against his promise not to Bind anyone without their permission none of his lovers would be upset. Particularly since it would likely be at a time where several more of his lovers were also present. She figured the reason the encounter with Sage that Tsunade had mentioned had perhaps jolted him some, was because it had happened while he was alone with her.

Focusing on the Hokage, she said, "Well truthfully, I can't really think of a scientific reason to keep his embargo going. It's pretty clear his chakra isn't going to return to normal at this point. I believe it will remain Yellow so long as the vast majority of us have positive feelings for him." Sitting back and giving her fellow harem member an amused smile, she asked, "Did he immediately go back to Sage to pick up where they left off? I can't imagine that you felt a need to confer with me before giving him the okay."

Tsunade shook her head, before answering, "I believe his getting carried away with her just prompted him to ask. But, he is going to put the question to all of us. He just wanted to make sure there wasn't a more specific reason before asking the others."

Karin smiled as she felt a wave of warmth settle over her, since it was through such actions that Naruto displayed he didn't take the women bound to him for granted. Nodding she said, "I'll be looking forward to his asking me then. Especially if the dark spot on your pants is anything to go by."

Tsunade stood and looking at her butt sighed as she said, "Gods, it seems that man produces more and more cum by the day."

Karin smiled but wondered if it was perhaps another result of the Binding jutsu so suggested, "It might not be a bad idea to put that to the test. Truth be told, it does seem incredible that with his keeping us pleased practically daily that he hasn't had a period where he's been running on empty."

Tsunade didn't appear exactly concerned, but did agree it might be something worth looking into. Giving Karin an amused smirk she said sounding like it would be a chore, "I suppose it will fall to us to get those samples."

Sounding equally put upon, Karin echoed, "I suppose." But, just the thought of collecting it caused a moistness to begin forming between her thighs. "But, since there are quite a few women just as capable of collecting it. I suppose we should make it a point to be there first thing in the morning to ensure the maximum volume."

"Mmhmm," Tsunade said with a dreamy look on her face, "Not to mention the last one at night to see the difference." The two women traded amused smiles as they decided on the best way to run the experiment since although she had meant her statement as a joke. Karin was fairly confident that the Binding was causing Naruto to produce greater volumes of semen to keep up with his many Lovers' needs.

 ******************************** *

Despite having wrung every enjoyable moment out of her weekend, and despite her usually using her morning free period to catch up on sleep or grade papers. Suzume was sitting in Naruto's classroom and much like his students was listening in rapt attention due to the guest speaker he had brought in. She couldn't help smiling since apparently the woman had spent the entire weekend creating a model of the battle that had taken place at Ivory Hawk Valley, and for the past hour had been moving the figures around to simulate different stages.

Having just finished setting it up to reflect the final day she said in a passionate voice, "By mid-afternoon we had caused the Samurai forces of the Feudal Lord whose aggression we had been hired to stop to collapse. My father's strategy to focus on them seemed to be working as they began to retreat down their hill. The Hyuuga who we believed had only sent a few squads moved to cover for them, while the Samurai who hired us swarmed to give chase. The Hyuuga managed to hold their own, and our employers being the moronic samurai they were just committed more men."

A student raised his hand, so Toka stopped to ask bluntly, "What?"

"You don't seem to care for the samurai of that era," the young man stated.

Toka shrugged, before explaining, "It isn't a personal animus against them or anything. But, it is primarily because what they were fighting for, as opposed to us. Samurai valued honor and glory. Shinobi valued their lives. When you are allied with a group all running stupidly ahead to cut down enemies to increase their personal glory. Well, that can come back to bite you if you are facing a crafty opponent." Turning her attention back to the model, she pointed to the hill that the Senju had started the battle on as she said, "The Hyuuga that remained behind, began to stage a fighting retreat so more and more of our allies rushed to take the opposite hill. The Hyuuga did an excellent job of using their jutsu to prevent from being overrun." She began to move the Senju's allies to the other hill as she added, "Believing the Hyuuga were hoping to give their allies times to regroup. My father feared our allies would overextend themselves in their zeal, thus allowing our enemies a chance to counterattack. So, my father moved half our forces over to the enemy's camp to support the samurai in case the enemy managed to regroup. Sadly, it was much worse than he anticipated."

Toka moved several Senju units to the opposite hill, while moving their Samurai Allies to the base of it as they chased after the retreating enemy. Once she was done, she pulled away several bushes and shrubs that had littered the surrounding area. In doing so she revealed several figurines which had been painted the same color as the Hyuuga squads. Several of the squads also appeared behind the Senju's own camp. Explaining the sudden reversal, the Senju said, "When we had started the battle, we had believed the Hyuuga had only sent a few squads to support our opponent's Samurai army. This turned out not to be the case. The Hyuuga using their Byakugan, kept half their force concealed and then had sent half of that force to circle around us."

Aoi raised her hand, and quickly asked, "How could they have kept that a secret for so long? It sounded like you guys were pounding the enemy Samurai, why wouldn't they reveal themselves sooner?"

Toka crossed her arms before stating, "The Hyuuga wouldn't care about the Feudal Lord's forces. In fact, they had misled him as to how many shinobi they would be sending for the money he paid. All so they could create this ruse, but more importantly their plan required their employer's forces to break down. The enemy's panicked retreat was quite genuine."

Suzume was fascinated by the tale, although she knew all these details already. However, the history books were quite bland when compared to the rendition the class was receiving from Toka. As such, she couldn't help saying, "Excuse me, but I still find it hard to believe how quickly your forces collapsed. After all, you had the advantage of position and on both hills. These revealed forces should have been easy pickings."

Toka moved to the model as she said, "All I can say is that it is apparent that you've never faced the Hyuuga." Suzume flushed as several kids chortled from brown-haired woman's comment. She also noted one of the Hyuuga present seemed rather proud of the Senju's statement, while two of the others seemed to lack any pride in the perceived praise. The Senju said, "If the Hyuuga rushing the hills had faltered for even a moment, we may have held them off. But the Hyuuga reinforcements that had appeared behind the Enemy's Samurai rushed through both them and our own allies with no thought to their own wellbeing. They were on our forces that had taken the enemy's camp in moments. Our own camp was no better off, as the Hyuuga that had appeared behind us had closed before we could readjust our defenses." Toka frowned as she began moving pieces around while explaining what the movements represented, "The Hyuuga retaking the enemy's camp split into two forces. The first continued to battle my fellow Senju to push them out of the camp. While the second force, now began attacking our ally's rear. This allowed the Feudal Lord's commander to get his men under control to push into our allies. Trapped between the two forces, our employer's forces were wiped out almost to the man." Toka seemed to shutter as a note of pain entered her voice, "They were the lucky ones it turned out."

Suzume perked up as she noticed Naruto, who had been sitting at his desk during the entire story, now appeared behind the Senju. He placed a comforting hand on Toka's shoulder. A gesture which she responded to as she covered it with hers while she steadied her emotions. She quickly removed her hand as if remembering there were people present. Suzume knew the gesture could have just been a kind one between friends and teammates. But, to her, it had also seemed to imply a sense of intimacy existed between them. Which while hardly conclusive, made her all the more curious as to what was going on between him and the other entirely female residents living within the Hidden Eddy Inn.

Focusing back on the class, Toka moved the Senju figures into the valley between the two hills as she continued, "We fought valiantly, but we were pushed off of both hills into the valley. It was at this point that we were surrounded on all sides as the enemy Samurai streamed into the valley to complete the encirclement. However, my Father used a similar tactic as the Hyuuga and had us brazenly charge into one of the flanking Samurai forces believing their spirits were still shaken despite the sudden reversal." She positioned the Senju pieces into a wedge and moved them into one of the lines representing the Feudal Lord's forces that had tried to act as walls to keep Senju boxed in the valley. "We managed to break through, but nearly a third of us remaining didn't make it. My father stayed behind to buy those of us that remained time. He fortunately was taken alive, but those of us that broke through were harassed for several days resulting in further casualties. Until finally at last with only a handful of us remainng, we managed to link up with another contingent of our kinsmen who slaughtered the pursuit force."

"What did the Hyuuga do with your father?" Kaede asked as Toka moved to the front of the model.

"They ransomed him back to us," the Senju answered. Before stating, "That was a rather common practice back then. Provided you weren't facing a clan that you had a blood feud with."

"Thank you for sharing your experience with us Toka, and I'm sorry for asking you to do so. I guess I didn't take into account that for us this might be ancient history, but for you it was lost friends and family." Naruto said tenderly as he stepped forward to rejoin her in front of the model.

Toka inclined her head, but replied, "I appreciated the opportunity. Not to mention, I believe it does your students good to hear about the truth of war from one who has lived it, so as not to base their visions of it on the nonsense contained in the books and movies they have seen."

Suzume found it was a sentiment that she agreed with, particularly as while she had lived through the Third Shinobi War. As a result of the peace that had resulted since its closing, many of the younger shinobi were forgetting that was the goal that they were supposed to be fighting for. She acknowledged that these younger shinobi generations weren't ignorant to the horrors that could be afflicted upon them, especially considering the Sound Invasion, the Sky-Country Air Raid, or even Pain's attack on the village. But, she felt in a perverse way that these single although horrible battles only fed into these shinobi's desire to go to war. Much as Toka had described the Samurai's need to gain glory at the expense of keeping sight of their objective. These younger shinobi clamoring to go to war against Sasuke, were picturing the glory to be had by taking his head, as opposed to the horrors and personal cost that may be paid to make it a reality. Furthermore, she figured Naruto also unintentionally figured into the equation as an example these young war-hawks held in their minds when picturing the accolades that would be heaped upon them. Particularly, because outside of the Sound Invasion, in which he had still played a major role, he had been the central figure in bringing those conflicts or potential conflicts to a close. As such, many of those calling for the Leaf to declare war against Sasuke, were doing so in hopes of becoming just like Naruto, even as he was calling for cooler heads to prevail.

Suzume found that whether or not he was a Corruptor, she couldn't deny his desire for peace was genuine. Still, that didn't mean she was excluding him as an enemy of womankind, since his desire for peace may just be because he found war would be detrimental to his own ambitions. Still, she found it hard to picture him as some evil monster taking women for his own amusement, since his actions in leading Iruka's class made her feel that he did genuinely care for his students. Yet, she couldn't deny the stories that she had learned from the books left by the previous hunters of Corruptors about men that had assumed the guises of kind, caring individuals only to reveal their true selves after enslaving a woman.

Her feelings of concern that he was one such man increased as he placed an arm around Toka while addressing the class as he asked, "Now, can anyone tell me what were the direct results of this battle?" But, it wasn't the action, as Naruto was maintaining enough space between them, that it seemed to just be a simple gesture between comrades, if especially close ones. But it was Toka's reaction that she felt was the most telling that something existed between them, as the woman who for most of the presentation had appeared rigid and stiff, in a manner of a militaristic person that always considered themselves on duty, for just a brief moment had all the tension from her body bleed out. This left Suzume to believe that should the distance between Naruto and the Senju narrow it would be because Toka desired it. Having been observing Toka whenever possible during the several days that had passed since she had first suggested having her speak to the class, Suzume believed the Senju would have reacted much differently should any other man have touched her. She would have included Kakashi in that assesment, who she felt if her closeness with Naruto was a result of missions together, it would have been a benefit the leader of the team also enjoyed. Yet, as near as she could tell, Naruto appeared to be the only man which who she would even momentarily lower her guard towards in public.

Akane raised her hand in regards to his question, and when Naruto called on her answered, "The Senju's employer would end up losing his territory. The Feudal Lord that started the conflict would then go on to face the Land of Fire, but he was defeated by his forces and by the Uchiha. Ironically enough, the Senju would be working for the same man who had hired the Hyuuga to defeat them during this conflict. The then Daimyo of the Land of Fire would annex all the conquered territory, nearly doubling the size of his country."

"Very good," Naruto said proudly causing Akane to beam from the praise.

Another student raised his hand, and asked Toka, "Lady Senju, which clan did you dread facing the most. Was it the Uchiha?"

Toka smirked before she stepped away from her lover, less she give into the temptation to melt into him, before answering, "No, you can't dread facing a clan that almost every fiber of your being was driven to eradicating. For most Senju, whenever the Uchiha banner would be raised with an army it just meant to us that there was a new opportunity to right old wrongs, while creating new ones." She thought about which clan had caused her the most concern when the Senju would end up facing them for a moment before stating, "Coincidentally, I would have to say it was the Hyuuga."

"No doubt because of the Main Family's superior strength," one of Naruto's three Hyuuga students stated proudly.

However, his face immediately turned into a frown as Toka began laughing, "The Main Family! Hardly, we used to joke that the only time a member of the Main Family stepped onto a battlefield was because he got lost on the way to the Latrine. Don't get me wrong, there were fine commanders among the Main Family. But, it is kind of hard not to be one when most of your strategies is to smash your forces into the enemy head on."

The Hyuuga's tone grew icy, and as he addressed Toka, it was clear that he saw her as being some commoner while he stated, "You have just spent the majority of the morning detailing how my clan thoroughly trashed yours. I think you should remember the lessen that you learned that day for underestimating us."

"Hey," Naruto said growing angry, which piqued Suzume's interest.

But he stopped as Toka held up her hand, she then gave a frosty smile as she replied, "I never forgot the lesson learned that day. The mistake my Father made wasn't in underestimating your clan, simply the numbers. But that victory wasn't brought about by superior fighters, only by men and women with nothing to lose. There wasn't a single member of the Hyuuga main family that fought on the front lines, that victory was bought with the blood of the Branch Family." Toka noticed the two other Hyuuga looked up at her statement so continued, "Why would the Main Family fight? I mean you don't go around forcing what at the time was nearly two-thirds of their numbers into bondage and then do all the heavy lifting yourself. I dreaded fighting the Hyuuga, because I knew facing the Branch Family meant facing people that felt death was a release from a prison sentence that they were born into. The reason the Branch Family broke through our lines and attacked with such abandon that day was because to do otherwise, was to risk being punished by that horrible seal that your precious Main Family branded them with. In fact, it deeply disheartens me that my Cousin Hashirama would allow your clan to join Konoha, but continue to allow the Caged Bird seal to be applied. He used to speak about it in similar terms as I, but it seems that in his zeal to make his vision a reality, he was willing to compromise on his principles some." Giving a shrug she added, "Although, I imagine it was quite difficult to get them to buy into the notion they would have to also supply Shinobi to the village, and not just have the Branch Family do all their fighting for them."

Toka kept her icy gaze on the Hyuuga, and took pleasure from his wilting beneath it. But, the moment was ruined as Naruto ran his hand down his face as he said, "I'm going to get an angry visit from the Main Family now, aren't I?" Many of the students laughed, although from the way Naruto's student from the Main Family was sitting stiffly, she imagined her lover was only partially joking.

Suzume hadn't joined in with the laughter, since she had on more than one occasion received an angry visit from a member of the Main Family thinking they could use their influence to bring a teacher in line. Having had the mother of one Main Family kunoichi do everything short of openly threaten her for giving her daughter a failing grade. She imagined that if Naruto was a Corruptor, and he found himself in a similar situation, it would be one of the few times that she imagined that she would be okay with a woman falling to one. In fact, picturing Naruto forcing the mother of that kunoichi to fall to her knees and begin pleasuring him as she watched, caused Suzume to begin to tingle in a way she wasn't entirely comfortable with. But, it was a reminder that power tended to corrupt, and those that learned the Binding always ended up being thoroughly corrupted. The bell rang alerting the class that it was time for physical training, and for her to leave to meet with her first class of kunoichi. As she gathered her notes, Suzume sent a glance towards Naruto and Toka, and from their interactions throughout the mornings presentation felt that she had to act. But, although she was now quite confident that he was indeed a master of the Binding, she knew that she couldn't just execute him. Therefore, she began plotting how to get him to reveal his true self, since another lessen her books had taught her was that sometimes it wasn't the Corruptor that was a hunter's downfall, but the women that he had enthralled. Judging from how Toka laughed softly at something Naruto said as he helped her disassemble the model that she had brought, Suzume was of the opinion that some of the women corrupted by him, would kill her for harming him. Still, it was for the ones bound against their will that the line of Hunter's that she represented had been founded. It was also for them, why Naruto Uzumaki would die after confessing all that he had done.

 ******************************** *  
Mira smiled politely at one of the patrons of Seventh Heaven and having just received a confession from him said, "Thank you. But, I'm afraid that I just don't feel the same way." She could see the more than a little inebriated man wilt from her rejection, as his buddies all laughed at him. Several of whom had also confessed their drunken love to her from thinking her being polite to them as they ordered their drinks meant she secretly had feelings for them. Still, feeling empathy for the man, as he had crashed n burned in spectacular fashion, something she was all too familiar with, she took one of the mugs off of the tray she was holding and gave it to him. "It's on the house." The man's spirits instantly brightened and from the look in his eye, she wondered if she had done her case more harm than good.

She fought back a sigh figuring the patron was telling himself that she was just being shy and her act of kindness obviously demonstrated her secret feelings for him. But, she put it out of her mind as she focused on the bar to find the man that her heart actually longed for working behind it. Naruto was dressed in a white button downed shirt, with a black vest and bow tie, in what he called his bartender outfit. Having given away a drink meant for Kiba, who was enjoying a night out with his lovers, although it appeared the two kunoichi were having a heated discussion, she moved back to the bar.

There a teacher Naruto worked with and he introduced as Suzume was drunkenly saying to Naruto, "You're giving us teachers a bad name. I mean it is all I can do to grade papers before the next day, let alone have a social life. Yet here you are working a second fulltime job for the entire week."

Mira felt her heart flutter as Naruto gave the woman a warm smile before stating, "Grading papers are what Shadow Clones are for. The owner of Seventh Heaven and one of her waitresses are currently enjoying a business trip in the Land of Demons." The reminder that for the past few days, Mira's nights had been spent in the Bond's company filled her with happiness.

She also noticed the teacher's cheeks color. But, whether it was from the smile or the sudden drink she took, the Bijuu couldn't say for certain. Looking at the woman, whose eyes were hidden by her thick glasses, she frowned as she had the distinct impression that she had seen her before. Yet, try as she might to picture where and how, she couldn't really place her. It made Mira wonder if the woman perhaps might have a sister since it was a similar feeling to the one she had upon first seeing Kiyomi after being released. Almost, like there was another woman wearing the frumpy teacher's face, but enough changes had been made that she would look like a completely different person, if still somewhat similar. The woman looked at Naruto with curiosity as she asked, "What kind of business trip would a bar owner and a waitress need to take?"

Mira choose that point to step in as she said, "Can you please get me another mug of ale? I kind of gave it away."

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Ibara's going to get annoyed if you keep giving drinks away. Probably almost annoyed as Kiba."

Mira looked back to see the Inuzuka giving her the stink eye, and quickly said, "I'll make it up to him. It sounds like his lovers are arguing over adding someone to their relationship. Maybe, I'll let him know I'm open to such a unique one."

Mira wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt like a set of eyes had latched onto her in interest. But, turning to face the gaze, all she saw was Suzume staring at her drunkenly. She didn't pay it much mind, as she noticed Naruto appeared to be bothered by her teasing. Hoping, to make it clear that she was only joking she said, "Unless, maybe you can convince your girlfriend to share you with me."

Her words did the trick as he noticeably brightened while he said, "I'll run it by Sakura. But, you better get Kiba that drink."

Mira nodded, and Suzume blurted out, "Why are you ignoring me Naruto?"

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto quickly replied wondering how many drinks Suzume had as she had arrived rather inebriated, and what was prompting her behavior. Wondering if she had experienced a breakup or some other trouble and was hoping the alcohol would help her to forget he answered her question, by stating, "They are going on a tasting tour. Apparently, Demon's is quite well known for its Spirits."

The rest of the conversation was swallowed up by the noise of the bar, and Mira spent a moment feeling annoyed by the instructor as she felt the woman was intruding on her time with Naruto. But, she put it out of her mind as she approached Kiba's table to hear Yuffie saying, "I told you no. You tell her Kiba, we're more than enough for you."

For a moment, Kiba puffed up causing Mira to believe the Inuzuka in him was slightly insulted, especially considering his knowledge of Naruto's Family. She imagined, that part of him interpreted Yuffie's words meant that he couldn't handle more lovers. Luckily, his human reasoning wisely chose to state, "I consider myself extremely lucky to have the two of you."

Yuffie smirked at her apparent victory. But, Aeris not exactly hearing a door slam on the proposal said playfully, "But, imagine how much more so you would feel if you found another woman willing to share our bed." Kiba had a very male reaction to that causing Yuffie's smirk to melt into a glare, but one she delivered to both her partners equally while Aeris leaned in to press her advantage, "It could even allow you a chance to raise your prestige in the Inuzuka again."

Aeris appeared to let the matter drop as Mira approached to place Kiba drink before him. But, Yuffie wasn't as she said, "Why are you pushing so hard for this? Kiba doesn't care about running the Inuzuka like that bastard Koreshige."

Kiba inclined his head in agreement, while stating, "My mom would make the beating he gave me look like a friendly spar if I challenged her."

Even Aeris shivered a little, but she said, "Because, I believe it will help you reach the person you are trying to catch up to." Focusing on Mira, she asked, "What do you think Mira? Is Yuffie being selfish trying to keep Kiba to herself."

Yuffie grew flustered as she quickly countered, "I'm not trying to keep him to myself. I already share him with you."

Aeris was about to reply that considering she had given herself to him first, she felt she was the one doing the sharing. But stopped as Mira said, "Maybe a little. But, you seem to be the one acting more selfishly at the moment." Even Yuffie seemed surprise at Mira taking her side, considering how often she had thrown herself at Naruto when they had been maids at Kiyomi's. Explaining herself, she said, "The three of you are in a relationship. But, what I don't think you aren't considering Aeris, is that whoever you would bring in, isn't just going to be in a relationship with Kiba, but the two of you as well. Yuffie may not be ready to open herself up to another person, and while you may be thinking of Kiba. You aren't thinking of her feelings right now."

Aeris frowned, but having heard similarly from Ino. She realized that she had let Yuffie's stubborn refusal to even consider really discussing the matter get the better of her. She gave Mira a soft smile while stating, "You're right." She turned towards Yuffie, and cupping her face said, "I'm sorry. We'll table the discussion for now." Yuffie was a little taken aback by the public display of affection. But, just as she was about to tell Aeris that she accepted the apology. Her female partner pulled her into a kiss. Yuffie's body responded automatically as she returned it, and when she felt Aeris tongue probe for permission to enter, parted her lips. She got lost in the kiss, at least until she became aware that much of the background noise in the bar had faded away.

She pulled back to find almost all of the male patons now staring at her and Aeris. Moreover, as the two of them had been making-out right in front of him, Kiba was grinning from ear-to-ear. Growing red in the face, she shouted at the gawkers, "What are you assholes looking at?" She then directed her gaze to Kiba while demanding, "Finish that beer now!" She then whispered more sensuously, "Because I need you to put that stiffy you sprouted to good use."

Needless to say, Kiba downed the drink in a single gulp and then tossed a wad of bills onto the table before taking both his lovers by the hand and leading them out of the bar. Mira shook her head in amusement, before collecting the bills although she would admit to being rather jealous of the two former Taki-nin.

 ********************************

Naruto closed the back door to the Seventh Heaven and then latched it. He then moved back to the main part of the bar and watched as Mira finished wiping down one of the last tables. He moved towards her and picking up the chair flipped it before placing it on top. She smiled as she began to help him with the others before asking, "What happened to Suzume?"

Naruto frowned as a few moments before they began closing, his fellow instructor had look like she had gotten sick and rushed off to the bathroom. After a moment, he had gone to check on her to find the kunoichi nearly naked, rather than hurling her guts out. She had then tried to drunkenly seduce him, while calling him someone else's name. He wondered if the man that she had obviously been conversing with had been her boyfriend. Because it hadn't been him that she had been talking to while she was trying to get his clothes off. All the while he had been busy trying to get hers back on, which she began complaining about by saying that the "he" in question had stated that he wanted her to be more adventurous. When he had mostly succeeded in his task of redressing her, Suzume had then passed out. At which point, he had created a clone and snuck her out the back in order to take her back to her apartment. Luckily enough, it had only been the three of them that still remained in the bar.

Hoping that Suzume would be too drunk to remember how much of an eyeful he had gotten, he said, "She passed out on me when I went to check on her, so I sent a clone to drop her off at home. She will probably be regretting her choices tomorrow." Picking up another chair, he sighed still concerned about what made her act in such a way so said aloud, "I just don't get it though. At the Academy, she seems to be kind of a loner, and straight arrow. Not exactly the type to drink herself into a stupor. Although, she did make it sound like her boyfriend had wanted her to be more adventurous. Maybe he broke up with her, so she started drinking to work up some courage."

"Perhaps, but even had it proven successful once. One should only change because they themselves desire it."

Naruto nodded as he finished picking up the last chair, and turning it over agreed, "Yeah, if a person can't accept their partners good and bad faults, no amount of faking it is going to work."

"Which is why you rejected me," Mira said sounding sad and disappointed.

Naruto was caught off guard by her statement, but couldn't disagree so stepping up to her said, "That is true. There were parts of your personality that I couldn't exactly get past."

"Were," Mira said sounding hopeful, "As in not anymore."

Naruto nodded, but not exactly agreeing said, "I believe this current you, was always the real you. You were just letting your past experiences dictate how you treated others to prevent them from being able to hurt you first."

Mira took one of his hands between both of hers and asked, "Then does that mean, you'd accept me as one of your lovers."

"Happily so," Naruto said before trying to add, "If you'd have me."

But he only got as far as the first word before he found Mira's mouth pressed to his own. He accepted this kiss, before deepening it as his tongue slipped past her parted lips. But, it found Mira's awaiting and soon they began coiling around one another. Naruto hands moved down to Mira's waist so that he could pull her body closer to his. She melted into him, and after the need to breathe became too much she pulled her lips from his asking, "Is this a dream?"

"If so…" Naruto began to say as he picked her up and carried her to one of the booths and upon setting her down on the table, finished, "…I hope it is a good one." He then pulled one of the ribbons of the bow affixed to the front of her red dress to undo it. Undoing the bow, also allowed the frilly strap holding the top of her dress up to be removed. Naruto then pulled down one of the cups of her dress to expose a breast. Gazing at it hungrily, he then let the other fall which he then latched onto.

Mira moaned when Naruto mouth clamped onto her breast, and his tongue began teasing her nipple to full hardness. The pleasure only grew while he began to massage her other breast and occasionally tweaked the now diamond hard nub. Her anticipation grew as the hand that he had been using to roll her breast about, let go and slipped between her thighs. She gasped as he cupped her mound and his middle finger began tracing along her pussy through her panties. His mouth pulled away from her breast, and he was moving in to kiss her, but she stopped him by cupping his cheeks. Although not wanting to stop, she asked, "I don't want to stop. But, maybe it would be best considering your promise to the others."

Naruto gave her a wide smile, as he replied, "The Embargo on me taking new lovers has come to an end. It actually had before I even agreed to help you this week. The only reason I didn't mention it was because I feared it would make it look like I expected you to jump at the chance and make you mad at me."

To his shock, Mira's face darkened as she said, "Now I am mad at you." But, it quickly faded as she added, "We wasted several days where I could have been your lover."

Naruto gave her a wide smile, before replying, "Don't worry. We'll make up for the lost time with enthusiasm." He then pushed her panties to the side and slipped his middle finger inside her. Mira moaned loudly, but was silenced as Naruto went in for the kiss that she had just prevented, and after giving her a moment to adjust, began pistoning his finger inside her. She couldn't believe how different it felt compared to her own self explorations. Nor, how the act of kissing seemed to further enhance the pleasure growing inside her. She had even dismissed it when Kukaku had stated as much, although she believed her sister had told her of her own experiences in order to get her to follow a similar path, rather than falling for Naruto. But, while she wouldn't be able to deny Kukaku had been right, she wondered if her sister truly knew the heights of pleasure that she could feel her body was about to experience. This was because Kukaku had put her experiences in such a matter of fact way, not in the glowing and almost spiritual ways her other sisters bound to Naruto would talk to each other. It made her believe, that while physical pleasure was increased by having a partner, it was only when those partners truly connected on another level beyond the physical that true magic was achieved.

Wanting to experience that connection with Naruto. She placed her hand against the arm working his digit inside her, to say, "I don't want to be feeling good all alone."

Naruto shook his head before stating, "You're not, making you feel good only contributes to my pleasure. Now, show me the face you make as you cum." He then pressed on a hyper sensitive bundle of nerves inside her, which caused Mira's world to explode. She arched her back as she climaxed, which also caused her to soak the front of her dress. She laid back on the table, and despite making a face that she felt was anything but, Naruto said, "Beautiful." Then sucking her juices from his middle finger like a chef savoring a fine broth added, "And delicious."

Sitting up weakly she said, "I want you. I want you so bad."

Naruto helped her to her feet, before pulling her close while saying, "This isn't the proper place for that." He then teleported them away after creating a clone to finish the task of locking the bar up.

Appearing in the Den, Naruto's hands unzipped the back of Mira's dress, before stepping back to let it hit the ground. He was about to surge forward to pick her up and carry her to the bed, but was stopped by Mira. Stepping out of her shoes, she pressed her body against his and pulled him into a kiss. When it concluded, she said, "No fair. So far I'm the only one whose naked."

Naruto teasing the band of her panties countered, "Not naked enough."

"But far more than you," Mira countered before just ripping his shirt open. As the buttons flew off, she then pushed his shirt and vest down off his shoulders so that it trapped his arms while she began sucking on his collarbone. Naruto groaned when she then began kissing down his body, while also sinking to her knees. Despite her bolder side coming to the forefront, she felt a little timid as she began to undo his belt. But, after undoing the button of the black slacks that he wore, and pushing them and his boxes down to his knees. She found more than just her mouth was watering for the large cock that sprang free.

Not entirely sure how to proceed, she leaned forward to give the head of his cock a kiss. It jumped at the contact, so she began licking all over it, paying attention to when Naruto pleasure filled groans increased.

While she did this, Naruto extracted himself from the rest of his clothes, and then remained still to allow the six tails her exploration of his body. After several moments, Mira ran her tongue along the underside of the base of his shaft to the tip. She paused a moment to use her tongue to tease the sensitive spot under the tip, and then after rolling her tongue around his cockhead, took him into her mouth. She made loud sucking noises as she bobbed back and forth over the half that she could comfortably take. She'd pause every now and then to tease the underside with her tongue before starting up once more. Naruto groaned as he felt himself grow close to release, and warned, "Mira, if you keep that up I'm going to cum." His words only caused her to increase her efforts to suction his cum from him, and so when he felt the urge to erupt, gladly did so.

Mira stopped as her mouth was filled with his warm jizz, and she struggled to swallow it all. She managed to, and having heard his cum tasted like whatever one of his lovers enjoyed. She found it to be rather bitter and way too salty. However, she found from the pleased face that Naruto was wearing, the act of swallowing it filled her with an incredible sense of pleasure. She imagined that was what Naruto had been referring to earlier as he made her cum.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Naruto offering her a hand and stating, "Mira, I'm going to make you mine now."

She gladly accepted it and upon standing said, "It's about time."

He shared a smile with before picking her up in his arms like a bride, and carried her to the bed. Climbing in next to her, he moved to kneel between her legs and pulled her panties off. Tossing them away, he spent a moment to drink in the sight of her. Mira didn't try to hid herself from him as she eagerly awaited the moment that they would become one.

She moaned as he dragged his cock against her pussy, and then pushed into her. Mira cried out, as he tore through her barrier. Naruto's body stiffened as he was caught by surprise at her having a hymen still. But, he knew better than to try and pull out so leaning in, kissed her softly before saying, "Sorry, I should have taken it slower."

"No," Mira replied, "It didn't hurt. I was just surprised as well."

Naruto nodded, and began slowly moving within her. Mira wrapped her legs around him in order to better match his pace. Before long, he was plunging into her with wild abandon. A frenzy that Mira matched as she used her legs to pull herself into him. She then rolled them over, and bouncing on him wildly while fondling one of her breasts, shouted, "This is incredible! I've never felt so complete in my life!"

She began grinding her hips into his and he groaned as her pussy squeezed his shaft while she rolled it around with her movements. He leaned up and began to suckle at her breast, causing Mira to gasp before pulling his head firmer against her bosom. Beginning to bounce again, she asked, "Do you enjoy this body? If there is anything you don't, I'll…"

"Shh," Naruto said wondering if her lack self-confidence from her Bijuu form was making an appearance, "You are perfect just the way you are."

Hearing that Mira, felt her heart explode as did the feeling of building pleasure. She leaned back as she shouted, "Cumming!" It was followed by a flush of warmth as Naruto followed suit and filled her womb with his cum, which caused her to experience another supernova of pleasure.

They fell back on the bed, and Mira said dreamily, "So this is what it feels like to become one. I want to experience it again."

"You will," Naruto said as he held her close, allowing his body to drift off to sleep.

But, Mira had other ideas as she sat up saying, "I don't want to wait. There's been enough of that already." She then began to raise and lower herself over him again. Naruto smiled as he reached up to cup her breasts, and settled in for a long night, which although he imagined might have him feeling like Suzume come the morning. He also knew he wouldn't be living with any regrets, so rolled Mira over in order to give her the full taste of his cock slamming into her already filled womb, in order to deliver another heaping of his cum.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 85: Revenge Arc Intermission: Hot for Teacher! Part IV**

Naruto found that he never really dreamed anymore, as instead he always seemed to fall into a deep sleep. He attributed it to the fact that his day was packed to the brim with activity that dreaming about more seemed rather redundant. Yet, as the blackness that surrounded him like a blanket gave way to the waking world, he received a new reminder that he was living a dream, so couldn't imagine what more his dreams could suggest for him to desire. His realization of this came upon opening his eyes, and found himself face to face with a succulent wet pussy. As such, he did what he imagined just about every man would in such a situation, he dove in.

Mira moaned as she was informed that Naruto was awake in the form of his tongue lapping at her cunnie. Having been busy herself with sucking him to awareness, she sat up and while stroking him said, "Good morning!"

Naruto pulled himself from his in bed meal to reply, "It certainly is. But I thought I had fully satisfied you last night."

Mira smiled as she climbed off him and facing towards him displayed her once more dripping snatch as she said, "But that was last night. Today is a new day."

Naruto sat up and began crawling towards her. He stopped between her thighs to give her tasty snatch a quick tonging before kissing his way up her body. Coming to her face, he gave her a deep kiss before pulling away to state, "Technically, we only stopped after it became a new day."

Mira moaned as he slipped inside her, and beginning to chew on his ear replied, "But, that was several hours ago. How long are you going to rest on past accomplishments?"

Naruto chuckled, before lowering his lips to hers. Their mouths melded together and they kissed slowly but passionately mirroring the pace of the cock churning up her insides. Mira was in heaven as she ran her hands along his back while she basked in the feeling of becoming one with her lover once more.

*****************************  
Karin wouldn't have needed her fox mark to know her lover was with someone as she could feel both of their chakras reflected their current actions. Still, Karin had another reason for monitoring Naruto's chakra other than the good vibrations it was leaving her with. Mainly that although she and Tsunade had been joking about how Naruto was producing more ejaculate now, it had quickly turned out that he was. They had tested their theory one morning and compared the results to when Shizune and Sakura had taken a sample several years earlier. Not only had he produced more, it was by a noticeable amount.

Having been monitoring his chakra as he and Mira had become intimate, Karin had felt a growth in his chakra levels exactly as he had consummated his new relationship. She figured that one reason that she hadn't noticed before was because for a good portion of the time since she had joined the Family, he had still been growing, and training. Not to mention events such as his taking control of Kiyomi's original form. Yet, during the period of time that the embargo on his taking new lovers had existed, his chakra had seemed to level out. Thus, his sudden growth in chakra had stood out to her.

She wasn't too surprised by this revelation, as she felt it explained his increased semen production perfectly. Particularly as there were two ways to naturally increase a person's chakra reserves. The first was through meditation or spiritual understanding, which was why monks, samurai, and even shinobi sought to find balance in themselves. The second was obviously through physical training as the healthier and heartier a person was, the more chakra they produced. With it appearing that the Binding was serving to make Naruto more virile to satisfy his numerous lovers. It stood to reason that his taking more of them would only serve to increase his chakra as well.

Karin found the idea fascinating as it made her wonder if it was a benefit achieved regardless of the woman's feelings. She suspected that it was, which meant a person like Kanji could have benefited as readily as Naruto. But, she also believed there was a spiritual element as well, meaning that Naruto received more of a boost per woman seduced then Kanji would. Particularly as the women Naruto seduced tended to be in the green or red territory while Kanji's had likely been more negative. Her eyes grew wide as she began to ponder if that meant Kanji would have received a greater growth in chakra at the beginning if he tricked a woman into sleeping with him, which would fade as her feelings slipped into the negative. Naruto by contrast could end up with a smaller boost in the beginning which could grow as his lovers' feelings for him grew.

She also wondered if the boost was indicative of how powerful the woman was as well. She began to contemplate if the spike that she had noticed had been more noticeable because of his newest lover being a Bijuu. She felt this was a possibility since greater chakra reserves tended to indicate greater stamina, which would mean Naruto would need that much more physical prowess to match. Yet, she did feel that it might be a small additional boost, if there was any, since her theory didn't really take into account things like technique when it came to how much energy Naruto would need to satisfy a lover. Furthermore, just because a woman did have more chakra, it didn't necessarily mean that she was that difficult to please. But, she had to consider the Binding wasn't exactly taking such things into account, so figured it increased Naruto chakra based on the chakra of the woman he added to his Harem.

Karin found it difficult to concentrate as she could feel the two connected lovers growing close to release. She slipped a hand into her tight shorts and moaned as she found her pussy was drenching her panties. Giving it a quick rub, she quickly determined that it wouldn't be nearly enough to satisfy her after the night before and now this morning. Standing from the desk she had in Tsunade's lab, she quickly stripped and then grabbed a nearby lab coat. Throwing it on, she left the lab and walked the short distance to the Master Bedroom of the Den. Stepping inside she found both Naruto and Mira were facing towards the foot of the bed. He was atop of the Bijuu, with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Although it looked and felt like they had been engaged in a slow act of lovemaking, it appeared they were nearing the end as Naruto pushed up using his arms, and began driving himself into the white-haired woman. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and moments later arched her back to give Karin a clear view of her face as she reached nirvana.

Karin gave a seductive smile as Naruto noticed her presence and upon seeing her wearing just a lab coat, Mira announced the effect she had on him, "Mmm, you're getting hard again."

Karin moved towards the bed as the still out of it Bijuu let out a soft moan as he sat back announcing, "It seems that I'm due for a morning check-up."

Karin climbed onto the bed and running her hand over his glistening cock said, "I thought I told you to refrain from cumming until I can get a morning sample."

Naruto groaned as she swallowed the head of his manhood and began to run her tongue around it. He sighed in pleasure as he placed his hand on the back of her head while stating, "I'm afraid satisfying Mira came first today."

Karin let him slip from her lips and turned her gaze to Mira's snatch which was leaking the cum Naruto had just deposited inside her. Giving her lover an amused smirk, she replied, "Truthfully, it seems you came together."

She then climbed between the Bijuu's legs where she buried her face in Mira's honeypot as she tried to gauge just how much cum he had filled the Bijuu with using her tongue. The white-haired woman moaned as she was pulled from her climax induced stupor to find Karin's face buried deep in her snatch. The woman's tongue was lapping at her insides while the red-head moved her face side to side as if to force her way further inside her. Mira moaned as she placed a hand on Karin's head while she began grinding her mound against the woman's mouth.

Naruto took a moment to admire Karin's cunnilingus before pushing the lab coat she wore up to expose her ass and pussy for his viewing pleasure. He rubbed the head of his cock against her cunt causing her to moan into Mira's and after getting his dick slick with her juices raised up to push it into her ass. The feeling of Naruto's dick sliding into her anal passage was enough to get Karin to rise up from the snatch laid out before her. Mira took the opportunity to sit up, and lock lips with the female Uzumaki in order to taste her and Naruto's combined flavor. To her surprise, rather than the bitterness she had been expecting due to her taste of his seed from the night before. It instead had a warm citrusy flavor which soothed her like a drink of warm tea. It nearly brought tears to her eyes since it also reflected her connection to Naruto.

Yet, before she could get to caught up in her emotions, Karin was pulled away until her back rested up against Naruto's chest. This allowed Mira to notice that the Blond Uzumaki was buried deep in his clan woman's ass. To her surprise, Karin seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as she had enjoyed having Naruto inside her. Watching the red-head being raised and lowered over his cock. Mira's curiosity got the better of her as she brought a hand to her own rear door, and began teasing it with her finger.

Naruto noticed what she was doing causing her to blush as he asked, "Has seeing Karin enjoying having her ass being reamed made you want to see what it is all about?" Despite feeling a little self-conscious, she nodded which prompted Naruto to say, "Then turn around and show us that cute butt of yours."

Mira complied as she spun around and raised her bum into the air. No sooner had she done so, then Karin surged forward and spreading the cheeks of her ass, began licking at the ring of her anus. Mira's eyes grew wide from the unfamiliar feeling, but she quickly grew to enjoy it, especially as Karin pushed her tongue inside. Reaching between her legs, the pleasure was only enhanced as she began rubbing her pussy.

Naruto drank in the sight of Mira enjoying her first rimming having needed to raise up to a hunch to keep his dick inside Karin as she had moved to her hands and knees to pleasure the Bijuu's ass. He reached between the red-head's legs to begin rubbing her cunt, while his rod continued drilling her anal passage. He heard Karin's moans take on a deeper pitch signaling that she was nearing her release, which he triggered as he pressed down on her clit. Karin pulled away from Mira's bum to cry out as her orgasm wracked her body, which prompted Naruto to fill her with his seed. A feeling which triggered another climax causing her eyes to roll up into her head.

Naruto felt his lover go limp in his arms so he gently extracted himself to set her down. He smiled at her sweaty and contented expression, but was pulled away from the sight as Mira's voice cut in, "Don't forget about me."

He turned towards the Bijuu to find she still had her ass up in the air, but was now wiggling it while her fingers continued to tease her pussy. Naruto quickly moved to answer the need that he heard in Mira's voice. Hunching over her, he pushed his dick against her tight little ring. A ring that Karin's tongue had prepped for his cock allowing him to slip past it with little resistance.

Still he took his time as he slowly fed his cock into her rectum savoring the sound of Mira's moans changing as he probed her deeper. Once he was fully within her, he gave her a moment to grow accustomed to him, before he began pounding her ass like a hammer. Which as her pleasure grew by leaps and bounds caused her knees to get pushed out from beneath her. Naruto followed her down, but rather than continue to drive himself into her. Instead, he laid forward and gripping her sides spun them so that she was on top. Mira laid flat against him as he pushed up with his legs to raise their hips up, at which point he again began pummeling her ass.

She let out a guttural groan which grew in intensity as a recovered Karin planted her mouth on one of her tits to begin suckling at it while also burying three of her fingers inside the Bijuu's pussy. Mira planted her feet on top of Naruto's knees as she began to move her hips in time with her lover's thrusts. Her insides began to coil in on themselves as she fought against a tension which had been building inside her. However, it proved futile as Karin switched her focus to her other breast, just before Naruto buried his shaft inside her to the hilt and a warmth began pouring into her bowels. Mira exploded into release as she shouted, "Yes… I'm CUMMING!"

Karin winced as Mira's pussy clamped down on her fingers as she coated them in her release. After she sagged in exhaustion, the red-head smiled at her newest Family member. "Now then," she paused to lick some of the Bijuu's juices from her fingers, "Would you describe the volume of semen he just filled you with to be comparable to what he deposited in your pussy earlier?"

Mira gave a soft and content smile before answering, "I can't really say. I think I would need him to cum inside my pussy again to make an accurate estimate."

Adjusting her glasses before giving her lips a lick she said, "Hmm, I suppose that makes sense all things considered." Leaning forward to stare in her lover's eyes she said, "I hope you got plenty of rest. Since you wanted to please Mira today. I'm going to have you keep cumming inside her until she can tell a noticeable difference in how much semen you're filling her with."

Naruto gave an amused grin while Mira happily exclaimed, "That sounds like a lovely idea." She then moaned as Karin pulled him from her ass, and after licking the cum from his cock returned it to her pussy. She then sat back to watch, while Mira taking charge, sat up where she began riding his dick while teasing her breasts. Karin stood from the bed to move to one the benches built into the wall nearest the bed, and crossing her legs wondered if the Bijuu knew just what she was instore for. After all, if her theory was right, Mira was going to try and tame a cock which grew stronger with each new woman it claimed.

*****************************  
Mortification didn't come easy for Suzume, she reflected while sitting in the teacher's lounge of the Academy, especially when it came to sex. After all, that had been something her sensei Biwako had strived to remove from her. Not that she had needed to expend much effort in that regard considering that by the time their paths had crossed, Suzume was already using her feminine wiles to seduce a proctor for the answers to the first part of the Chunin exam. But, that didn't mean she had been open to anything, since at the time she had displayed no interest in women. At least, not at first, but Biwako had cultivated such a desire in her, often through the use of her own tongue. Her reason being that many of the journals left by past Hunters had said that some of the more cunning corruptors used the women they had enslaved to build friendships with their future targets. Friendships, which might turn physical just before the corruptor himself would appear. To that end, Biwako had, after awakening a lust in her for the female form, then sent her to seduce her first woman.

At times, Suzume had wondered if Biwako had used her mentorship of her as a means to let herself enjoy pleasures not found in her marriage. She suspected that although the brown-haired woman had claimed that she had never cheated on her husband. At times, she had wished a situation would have arrived where she could. Just as she had justified their physical relationship to be a part of her training. As such, the Academy instructor suspected that Biwako had spent her formative years much as she had, using sex to gain what advantages she could. Eventually attracting the attention of the Hunter that had trained her. Yet, she had also had a childhood sweetheart, who she had eventually settled down with, but had feared revealing her more sexually liberated side to. Because of this, while likely loving her husband, she had felt trapped and so had used Suzume as a means to break free of her cage via her experiences. Naturally, Biwako hadn't shared any of her frustrations with her, but she felt it fit with what she knew of the Third Hokage. Funny enough, something she had learned from Naruto of all people had cemented her theory as truth for her as he had regaled several of his fellow instructors with the tale of how he had graduated the academy, which included rendering the Third Hokage unconscious with his sexy jutsu. She felt while people said it was a jutsu that was effective against perverts, for it to be as effective as he claimed someone had to be rather repressed. After all, she doubted someone like Jiraiya would have been rendered incapacitated by that jutsu, and having enjoyed his company, she knew he was anything but sexually repressed.

Still, she felt that Biwako had hammered home a lack of modesty when it came to sex so that her student wouldn't make the same mistakes that she had. Namely, falling in love with someone, but being too embarrassed to shatter the imagine he had of her by sharing her most intimate desires.

However, despite her teacher's efforts, Suzume had been finding embarrassment rather easy to come by. Sadly, it was in regards to the man that she had believed represented the threat that Biwako had trained her for. Granted, acting embarrassed around Naruto would only sell the idea that she had drank too much, and made a clumsy attempt to seduce him. Although, making him believe that she had confused him with a non-existent boyfriend.

Still although, it would be easy enough to place her feelings of mortification around him on how she had behaved. In truth, she felt the true root of where her feelings were coming from was her conscience. While it would also be easy to say that it was a result to how Naruto had reacted when he had stepped into the bathroom to find her nearly naked and begging him to fuck her. Since although, he had reacted with surprise as one might expect, he had immediately moved to cover her. So genuine had he been in his desire to do so, that by the end of their dance where she would remove clothes that he was struggling to pull back on, she had only partially been resisting to keep up her ruse, as her pride had begun to be stung by his apparently not even being tempted by her. Worse still, the following morning he had approached her, and it was clear he was more embarrassed by her behavior then she had been. She had actually found it rather endearing how he had tried to address her behavior without actually coming out and talking about it. It was clear, that he wanted to let her have an out if she wanted one. To put him somewhat at ease, she had claimed to be rather fuzzy on the details, but had remembered him seeing her home. With the matter seemingly about to be dropped, Suzume still hadn't really been bothered by her actions at least until Naruto had stopped her from heaving off to the teacher's lounge by stating, "Well, if you do ever need to talk about… well anything that might be bothering you. Let me know."

It had been that simple sentence of concern for her wellbeing that had struck her like a poison laced kunai which had administered the guilt into her system and which had begun to eat away at her conscience. The poison had made her begin to question everything that she thought she knew. After all, up to now with her sending Moegi to try and seduce him, and her own failed attempt to get him to cheat on Sakura, she was acting like more of a villain then he. With such thoughts racing through her head, she had found it hard to even meet his eyes at times. She could tell her behavior was causing him some concern, since he likely believed she was still hiding from the problems that had caused her drunken antics.

As the weekend had arrived, Suzume had been about to call the whole thing off. Yet, while on the prowl for a hot young man to give her a good dicking in order to make her forget about her troubles, she ended up doing another one eighty in her thinking. This was because while in one of her favorite hunting grounds, the bar called Seventh Heaven, as she was dressed to the nines in her baroness persona, she had noticed a new addition to the waitress Mira. Namely the fox mark which resided on her left outer thigh. Quite certain that it hadn't been present on the night that she had tried to seduce Naruto. She began to believe the reason he hadn't taken her, was simply because he had already set his sights on Mira, and wasn't about to let her drunken antics derail his plan.

Needless to say, Suzume had quickly returned home once more convinced that Naruto was a corruptor. Yet once there she had wondered why he wouldn't seize the opportunity that she had represented. She would admit that her ego was a partial reason for her to focus on it. But, she quickly concluded that between the two of them, Mira had been the more valuable target. After all, the white-haired woman had been working for the Great Tree Shipping Company as a protector of its most secured shipments. Furthermore, she had displayed power levels most jounin couldn't imagine. As such, for Naruto bringing her under his sway would be the better get. Plus, if he had been working on Mira for some time, then nothing would likely derail his ambition towards her faster than the waitress stumbling on him in mid-rut with a drunken customer.

Now that he had succeeded, it had probably freed him to attack the vulnerable target that he saw in her as a result of her act. She was aware that she might be reading too much into the mark that had appeared on Mira's thigh, since it belonged to the Woman's Bathing Association. More to the point, she had heard how the club had been turning away women interested in joining it for years. Many of whom were quite powerful individuals, and if it was a front for a corruptor, the women being turned away would make excellent slaves for furthering his ambition. Yet, Suzume couldn't shake the feeling that what was barring their entry was the simple fact that they hadn't been turned into slaves yet. Something which didn't make sense to her, since she felt the Bathing Association would be the perfect venue to isolate and entrap women to use for his carnal desires and to further what larger ambitions he had.

There was one other thing which made Suzume question whether she was truly onto a Corruptor living in her village. Namely, the women that she suspected had been corrupted all seemed rather content and happy. Her Huntress journals had given various clues about what to look out for in women that had been corrupted, eyes which didn't match what was being said or always appeared to be pleading for help. Body language which at times appeared to be stiff, or robotic like a person fighting the impulses driving them. However, all she saw when she observed women that she suspected had fallen under Naruto's control, were women that seemed immensely pleased with their lives. It could just be that many of them had been bound to him for so long that they had begun to identify with him similar to how hostages began to care for their kidnappers if the situation dragged on long enough. Yet, when she studied the woman she believed to be the newest of Naruto's conquests, she didn't get the feeling she was being controlled against her will to hide from everyone that she was a captive to some sex fiend. Instead, she got the feeling that Mira was fighting against a desire to act on the feelings that she had for the jinchuriki when surrounded by people not aware of a secret relationship between them.

Suzume frowned as she wondered about how if she followed through with her plan to eliminate Naruto whether or not any of the women would be appreciative of it. But ultimately, she felt that was redundant since her journals made it clear that sooner or later all men that had used the Binding eventually became monsters. As such, the Huntress's actions weren't just to save the women tied to the Corruptor, but to ensure the knowledge of the jutsu was destroyed as well. Whether Naruto had become corrupted by his abilities yet or not, Suzume figured the goal of destroying the knowledge he had of the Binding was worth the sacrificing his life. It was after all a decision born of the same thought process, that Itachi had used in his defense of Konoha when it came to the Uchiha's impending rebellion.

While much like him, she would likely be labeled a villain unless someone uncovered the truth of her actions as had been done for Itachi. She hoped it would be in a world where the means of resurrecting the Binding was not even locked away in someone's memory. She looked up from the paper that had occupied her eyes while her mind wandered, and found Naruto's gaze was being directed at her. He smiled softly at her, and again she had the feeling his eyes were reflecting concern which caused a fresh wave of guilt to crash over her. Yet, she pushed it down as she returned it hoping it conveyed a measure of vulnerability to entice him towards her. She noticed that his concern only seemed to grow as a result, forcing her to break eye contact which she assumed would also add to his eventually making a move on her if he was playing her as well as she hoped she was playing him. Still, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that between the two of them, he was the one being the most genuine.

*****************************  
Mabui stepped out of the changing room located at the hosprings on Kiyomi's property. She smiled since she found the short naked walk to her destination to be a rather freeing experience. Particularly, as it felt more like she was home then when in Kumo. As the hotspring came into view, and she saw the numerous women gathered around it, or more specifically the only man present. It was easy to understand why, especially as ever since Yugito had defected, Kumo had begun to feel more and more oppressive. The only time that feeling would break for her, was when Naruto would visit, generally in the disguise of Kakami Takayama. His reason for doing so, rather than just Hirashining to her, being that it had been harder and harder for him to sneak into Kumo unaware. Therefore, he would enter the village through the front gate while disguising his chakra though the use of seals and the execution by kiss technique.

The reason that it had become so hard for them to meet was because the Raikage had sensors patrolling the city constantly while looking for any unfamiliar chakra signatures. It was a difficult task to be sure, and extremely unlikely to produce results since even a sensor as proficient as Karin couldn't claim to be in tune with every person in a village to the point where a new arrival would stand out. But, since nobody could pinpoint when Yugito had made contact with the people that had helped extract her, The Raikage's paranoia about spies seemed to be getting the better of him.

A paranoia which she believed had led the Raikage to try and sneak spies into the city himself to test her. Spies which she had caught during her screening of all the requests for entry that had come across her desk. Still, it hadn't put an end to the sensors roaming the city, and occasional descending on people they believed to be suspicious. Usually, the matter would be quickly cleared up by presenting the questioning shinobi with papers that proved a person was either a registered guest, or citizen of Kumo. However, it was rather disconcerting for Mabui to watch people being asked to present papers while simply out walking their dog or some other innocent task.

Still, despite that the change that had come over Kumo because of her actions, Mabui didn't feel any guilt in aiding Yugito defect. In fact, having learned how she had been stolen from her home and family to be made into Kumo's weapon, she was glad she had. The Raikage had stolen from Yugito the life that she could have had, and while that didn't mean it would have been better. Her village had been wrong. The knowledge that her village had acted in such a way, and had actually succeeded, as opposed to the failures it had experienced with Hinata and Kushina, had also prompted her to begin investigating quietly to find out if any other shinobi of Kumo had been abducted. She knew that she needed to be careful, but having been exposed to the horrible truth. She knew that she needed to expose it.

The primary reason being she imagined the horrors a kunoichi such as Hinata would have endured had the Raikage's plan succeeded. With Kushina, it would be easy to imagine Kumo would have used her the same way they had Yugito. But, Mabui was willing to bet that had Hinata been abducted. Kumo would have hidden the fact that it had succeeded. In all likelihood, her village would have claimed their representative to the peace treaty had gone rogue, and sold Hinata for a life of luxury. Which would have been true enough as she was sure he would have been handsomely rewarded. With such a lie in place, obviously Kumo couldn't begin to field a kunoichi with the Byakugan, and Mabui felt it was a lot of effort to go through for a pair of eyes. Thus, the only feasible resolution to the Raikage's plot that Mabui had arrived at would have been to experiment on her to create a comparable but different bloodline, and then to breed her.

The reason Mabui felt this was the most likely scenario had Kumo succeeded in kidnapping Hinata, was because the second scenario that she had settled on, while no less horrific, would leave Konoha in a position to declare war against the Lightning Village. In that scenario, the kidnapping would have played out almost exactly the same, but instead of hiding Hinata away. Kumo would claim to have acted because she had begged them to take her. Naturally, Hinata would be broken to the point where she would readily agree that had been the case. But, as she then eventually began pumping out Kumo shinobi with the Byakugan, only the most naïve would likely not be able to tell what was truly going on. Which depending on how aggressively Kumo began breeding her, would allow the Hyuuga to make the case that they were using her to steal their bloodline. Mabui didn't doubt that if that was the case, then the Hyuuga wouldn't quietly sit there twiddling their thumbs, and with the likes of Danzou and Homura on the council at the time, the Hyuuga cries for war would have had plenty of support. Especially, if fueled by a propaganda machine describing Hinata being raped time and time again by Kumo-nin, which Mabui didn't doubt would be too far from what would actually be happening to her.

Regardless of the scenario, to Mabui, it was clear that had Kumo gotten their hands on Hinata, she would have basically been turned into a puppy mill for the Byakugan. With her male offspring being sent on to be trained as Shinobi, and the female ones being put into service to pump out the next generation. With her believing that Kumo would never win a propaganda war where an underage girl was being impregnated, as she doubted the Raikage would wait longer than when she could conceivably carry to term safely, Mabui figured her favored scenario was the most likely. Which if her thinking was correct, would require a place where such a breeding program could commence in secret.

Mabui believed she already knew the name of the place, The Vault. Which on the surface was surprising since as far as being a secret it was a poor one, as almost every Kumo-nin knew of it. Not to mention as did the other Shinobi villages. However, that was why she felt it was the perfect place since with it already having the purpose of housing sacred treasures and weapons, many of them surrounded by the rumors of being quite ill-gotten. It already had a reputation that wouldn't cause many people to look much deeper. Furthermore, its location was so secret that it was only known by a handful of people.

Still, she felt that secrecy was also a point against it as well. Since, an actual vault would be rather easy to keep secret, and if done well enough, probably wouldn't need any guards to protect it. Much the same as the Bijuu had done with the statue they had taken from Akatsuki. But, a research facility would require supplies, scientific personnel, and if live human experimentation was involved, conceivably test subjects that didn't want to be there. Logistically, it would have an entirely different set of needs, which if such a place existed, it was so well hidden that Mabui, who saw a lot of the numbers in regards to Kumo's daily operation, had no idea where the supplies and money that would end up being used to support such a place would come from without her knowing. Primarily, because unlike Danzou's facility inside the prison, which he had supported through shell corporations funded by a personal fortune likely amassed through operations completed by his Root members. She didn't believe the Raikage would feel the need to hide the money trail in a similar manner, because unlike with Danzou, he was in charge of the government.

Mabui reaching the water's edge was surprised to find a spot next to Naruto open. Not willing to question it, she quickly seized it for herself. Sinking into the water next to him, she gave him a kiss which he gladly returned. When she pulled back, she smiled at the woman sitting next to him, and since her thoughts had been centered on her for the short journey to the springs, leaned in to give her a kiss as well. Hinata eagerly returned it, and Mabui resisted smiling against her lips as the hand she had rested on Naruto's thigh to lean over towards the Hyuuga detected a stirring in the water. A stirring that Mabui was tempted to encourage, but resisted since the meeting the gathered women were there for took precedence. But, before returning to Kumo, she fully intended to do so with a womb filled to capacity with her lover's seed.

Pulling away from Hinata, the other reason she wasn't letting her passions get away from her was because the Hot Spring wasn't just filled with women bound to Naruto. As a result, a slight blush appeared on Mabui's face due to the Daimyo of Bird Country sitting across from them in the large spring with her mouth agape. Her behavior also was probably what prompted another unbound woman and one of Tier's followers, Emilou Apacci to openly query, "Why is it that we have to have this meeting in the baths? Is it so that perv can ogle our bodies?"

Mabui found the comment somewhat off putting since the woman was standing outside the baths with a towel wrapped around her. Where if she truly had a problem, she could have remained dress. Anko provided a reply along a similar line of thought as she stated, "If it really bothered you so much, you could go sit in the kiddy pool. You'd be able to hear everything we discussed via Ino's telepathy."

Mabui joined in with several of the amused laughs, but she noticed that the Daimyo Toki mumbled under her breath to herself, "Perhaps people would have been more open to doing so, had you not referred to it with such a derogatory name."

The Kumo-nin noticed that Anko seemed to have picked up on Toki's lack of amusement, and suspected the purple-haired kunoichi had referred to it in such a way to make the Daimyo self-consciousness enough to join them at the main bath. It didn't seem to be a tactic that would work on Emilou nor her fellow Fraccion, which they had taken to referring to themselves as due to their being make of a fraction of Tier's power, Mila Rose seemed inclined to take the bait. At least, until Cyan walked past them completely in the nude and slipped into the water to take an open spot next to Tier. With her other side still free, both women made as if to dash in order to claim it, while trying to not make it look like they were rushing for it. However, they hesitated near the edge of the spring as it came time to remove their towels, which allowed Anko to slip into the spot. For a moment, Mabui thought Emilou was going to summon a jutsu to eradicate the woman as a ball of red energy appeared around her fist. But, a quick look from Tier was enough to cause the jutsu to sputter out of existence. The Bijuu then sent a disapproving glance towards Anko, as she knew the woman had been provoking the two Fraccion on purpose. But made no move to reprimand the Leaf Kunoichi as she had to put some of the blame on Emilou for being so easy to rile up. As to the two women deprived of the spot next to Tier, they stomped off to take a seat on a pile of rocks. They sent glares towards Anko, but they quickly shifted to shock and jealousy as Cyan got in on the teasing by prompting Tier to turn towards her, and stealing a kiss. The Bijuu seemed surprised, at least until she began to feel the pair of killer intents that began being directed towards Cyan. Anko then planned to get involved, but after prompting Tier to turn towards her, she ended up kissing the palm of the Bijuu's hand as the blonde woman blocked her due to her not wishing to be used as a prop to antagonize Emilou and Mila any further.

Naturally, not all of the un-bound women present were displeased with the location as Haruna chatted freely with Koyuki obviously unashamed of her nudity. Mabui didn't recognize the woman sitting next to Chun-li, but figured her to be her friend Mai as she was also aware of the Family. The Hot Spring kunoichi seemed at easy with her nudity despite Naruto being present, and from time to time would try to look at him discreetly. Mabui wondered if the woman was trying to catch Naruto checking her out, and couldn't tell if she was glad or disappointed that he was fully engrossed in his conversation with Hinata. Mabui then shifted her gaze to Sage, who didn't seem perturbed by Naruto's presence, which while it could be explained by her normally dispassionate demeanor. To the Kumo-nin, it appeared the orange haired woman was more engaged with the women around her, making Mabui believe that for Sage it was only matter of when she would become bound to Naruto. As such, Mabui suspected she had been naked with him present in a more intimate setting before now. By contrast, Naruko seemed rather nervous as she kept sending worried looks towards Anko, who upon sensing them, directed her gaze fully on the blonde and gave her a dead stare before she let a wicked smile appear. She then licked her lips hungrily which caused Naruko to shiver, and made Mabui wonder what the story there was. But, she focused on Kiyomi as the Bijuu appeared in the Hot Spring surrounded by flames which quickly faded to reveal her beautiful nude form. "Ladies," she said as she approached the water's edge and upon noticing that she was the last to arrive continued, "shall we call this meeting to order."

****************************  
Receiving various forms of agreement with her suggestion, Kiyomi sat on the edge of the hot spring and after crossing her legs, she rested her hands on her knees before asking, "What should our first order of business be?"

Mikoto raised her hand to ask, "I would like to find out what you've learned about this new change in chakra color that some of us had experienced."

Although wishing to discuss it as well, the nine-tailed Bijuu suggested, "Perhaps we should have that discussion last for the sake of those not bound to Naruto. I'm sure they…"

"Actually, I don't mind," Mai said quickly. "It might be beneficial to hear how this jutsu works since Bora derived his Enticement Touch from it."

Toki frowned, as she had been about to agree with Kiyomi, since as soon as the question had been posed she suspected it to be a setup to try and convince some of the unbound women to rethink their decisions. More specifically her. She had been caught by surprise by Kiyomi's suggestion, and felt rather annoyed with the kunoichi that had spoken against it. Particularly since seeing Naruto's naked body was really affecting her, but it had been witnessing the series of kissing between him, Hinata, and the Kumo-nin which was making her question her stance. Witnessing the feelings, the three had openly shown for one another was really making her question her beliefs on love and relationships.

"Provided there are no complaints," Kiyomi said making Toki feel as if the red-head was focusing solely on her.

Kiyomi waited a moment, and was rather surprised that even Tier's followers had remained silent. But, with no complaints being raised she nodded towards Karin. The bespectacled woman stood to say, "Well with Hinata's help we've identified several of our fellows had shifted into the previously unknown color range of Orange. We believe this new color was unlocked by Naruto's chakra turning yellow. Particularly as it was likely some had achieved the emotional ties to Naruto to unlock it before his chakra shifted."

Yuugao raised her hand prompting Karin to pause and when the red-head nodded at her, she asked, "Which of us has experienced this change."

Karin hadn't wanted to really go into those details since she knew some of Naruto's lovers might feel self-conscious about where their levels were at. Particularly as she was surprised that the Anbu Captain was curious about it. But, Karin decided to answer as she figured hiding it would probably incite the feelings that she didn't want to see spread, "At the moment, those in the Orange spectrum would be Mikoto, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Temari, Kiyomi, and Yugito." Karin noticed that some of the women seemed surprised that Kushina wasn't among them, and so explained, "We do not believe this new color represents a deeper level of feeling for Naruto. But, more of a greater understanding of his feelings for them or theirs in terms of him. I'll leave it to them to explain what they figured triggered this change."

Tayuya cut in stating, "So you're saying that it was similar to how there were shades of green?" When Karin nodded, she added, "I bet mine would be orange if shithead hadn't acted like a fuckstick after saving me from Kanji."

Naruto winced since although Tayuya got a few laughs with her statement, he clearly heard disappointment in her voice. Believing this new level was similar to a challenge where he was effectively proving his feelings for his lovers or showcasing why their faith in him was warranted, he knew that with Tayuya he had failed. Meeting her eyes, he said sincerely, "I did fail you. It will never happen again."

Tayuya felt a little ashamed considering how many years it had been, and she knew her lover had grown since then so quickly said, "It's alright. I just pushed at a bad time."

Naruto quickly shook his head as he stated, "No, the reason Kanji's words succeeded in worming their way into my head was because I failed to be honest with you and everyone else. You needed me in the aftermath of what happened as much as I needed to believe your feelings were real. Yet instead of manning up, I ran away. I know you forgave me, but I want you to truly understand. I'm not that man anymore. I'm just glad I didn't lose you to achieve that growth." Tayuya's face was growing red, since while she was extremely happy to hear him owning up to his mistake still. She wasn't exactly thrilled with everyone being present for it, as it was making her feel rather self-conscious because it was making her desire him all the more. Tayuya grew flustered as he continued, "I know I failed that first test, and it isn't exactly something where a redo would have the same impact, but…"

She pushed off the wall, and glided through the water towards her lover whose lap she climbed in as she said, "I get it Shithead. You said it yourself, you needed to fucking grow into your role. You where there when I needed you, it would have just been better to have had you there after as well. But as to the bullshit of nearly losing me. You're fucking stuck with me forever."

Naruto gave her a smile as he cupped her cheek responding, "Stuck isn't the word that I'd use to describe spending an eternity with you."

Tayuya smiled but it was the love that she saw in his eyes that let her know they weren't just pretty words. It was also what prompted her to seal her lips to his in a soul searing kiss, everyone else faded away as she poured her feelings into it.

However, just as she truly was about to let loose and begin stroking him to full hardness in order to mount him, Kiyomi cleared her throat before teasingly saying, "Tayuya, while I think most of us can all understand where you are coming from. Let's not forget we have the uninitiated among us. I doubt they came for the show you're about to put on."

Haruna caused a chorus of laughs as she said, "I don't think you'd receive too many complaints."

Tayuya calmed some as she pulled back from the kiss, but not before stating, "I'm going to fuck the shit out of you as soon as this meeting is over." Yet, rather than returning to where she was, she spun in his lap to settle in and to make sure the first pussy his dick disappeared into after the meeting was hers.

She was glad she did, as Mabui leaned in to whisper towards Naruto and her, "I'm getting in on that as well."

Tayuya settled in and felt a wave of contentment as Naruto's arms circled around her waist to hold her against him. She wasn't sure why, but she imagined that if she asked Hinata to look her chakra would be orange now as well. She quickly surmised that while it had been red when the Hyuuga had previously checked, there had been some lingering sense of disappointment at how he had reacted after his confronting Kanji. Yet, she now felt that while it had been a failure on his part, it was one that had ultimately helped shape him into a man that would put Yugito's happiness even above the wellbeing of his ambition. Which, he probably would have done for the likes of Tsunade and many of the other Konoha-nin before. But, that was because he had shared a familiarity with them. Women like her and Yugito were the ones that he had harbored most doubts about the genuineness of their feelings.

As such, Tayuya felt that while how he reacted after their confrontation with Kanji might have been a failing on her lover's part. It had been one that had almost been required in order to showcase that the women he had charmed from outside of Konoha could care for him as deeply as those he Bound inside it. Making it a crucial step in her lover's growth from a man that had planned to use the women he bound as pawns to advance his plans. Into one that would rather see what had already been achieved reduced to ash, rather than sacrifice a part of his Family for it. It was from looking at those past events through her understanding of what her lover had become as a result of them, which filled Tayuya with a contented warmth that she had played a part in his growth.

Karin noticed Tayuya's chakra seemingly shift, and suspected she would have to amend her list. She made a note that it seemed that Tsunade was right that the new chakra spectrum was less a result of a deepening of a woman's feelings, but more a change brought about by a deeper understanding of their own feelings. Much as Tsunade had stated, she had known what Naruto had done for her when Koharu had threatened them, but she hadn't really understood it until he had rejected becoming Hokage. If Tayuya's chakra had turned orange, then she believed it was because the foul-mouthed kunoichi had come to an understanding aided by Naruto's latest apology.

She suspected this also contributed to what she revealed next to the gathered women, "Now that Tayuya's done interrupting…"

She paused as the woman fired off a "Fuck you!"

Before continuing, "…it is worth mentioning that it appears women who do move into the orange spectrum appear immune to being controlled by The Voice."

Most of the women were surprised by the revelation, but it was easy to see that Naruto was extremely pleased. Still it was Tier that stated, "That seems a rather strange development for a jutsu that was entirely about controlling others."

"Agreed," Karin replied, "But, if I'm right. Orange is probably highest level currently available. But it isn't achieved by just the depth of one's feelings for Naruto, but a contentment with where they find themselves. I believe that as a result, the jutsu in essence determines there would be no need to force control upon them. But to what end I can't be sure, it might be tied to other benefits that haven't been noticed yet. However, with this all still being a relatively new change, more research is going to be needed."

With Karin having reported what they knew so far, Tsunade said, "I feel it is prudent for us to turn our focus to where things stand with our goals, and the obstacles resting in our way. Mabui would you please fill us in on what the Raikage has been up to."

Mabui nodded before standing to state, "As we expected the fallout from Yugito's defection has sent shockwaves through Kumo." She noticed the former host of the two-tail's wince so added, "However, that isn't to say I feel it was the wrong thing to do. It has uncovered a disturbing truth about Kumo, and one that I feel needs to be exposed." Mabui could see it was a sentiment which her fellow Kumo-nin shared which made her proud.

Koharu cautioned though, "You realize doing so could cause Kumo a number of hardships in the future. Unlike with Danzou or Joseki, this wasn't a rogue element within your government behind Yugito's kidnapping. It was the government. Whatever animosity that is generated will focus squarely on your village."

"Not to mention," Yugito said, "My not making an issue of it was how we managed to get Ay to remain in the Alliance."

Mabui nodded before countering, "I don't intend to make an issue of Yugito's kidnapping. But, if Kumo was successful once, then it stands to reason it has been in the past. I'll find evidence of this if it exists, and bring it to light. However, that is a topic for another day. Of more immediate concern is the plans it appears the Raikage is putting into place for the Chunin Exams. Unfortunately, I have not been kept in the loop for these meetings."

A hint of concern appeared in Naruto's voice as he asked, "Do you think he suspects you're colluding with me?"

"No," Mabui answered immediately, "He did try testing me, to see if I could spot spies attempting to infiltrate the village. But, I suspect he did so for the various levels of village security. Instead, I believe that whatever he has in store will require a level of plausible deniability later. But, I've noticed a few things that may be elements of the plan he is putting in place such as his taking meetings with Zosui."

"What else?" Yoshino said earnestly as she hoped to figure out what the Raikage was up to from the pieces Mabui had gathered.

"For starters," the Raikage's secretary answered, "He's broken all the participating genin into different groups. Samui's team for example had been assigned to Group A."

Samui nodded, and although she had already informed Mabui of what the Raikage had said to them was about to report to everyone else, when Yoshino cut in stating, "Let me guess. Your students are basically to do their best to finish the exam, and to earn their promotions."

The Blonde Kumo-nin eyes grew wide in surprise, and she asked, "How did you know?"

"I looked into the stats of your team thanks to information Mabui has provided in the past," The Nara said while her mind was delving deeper into the matter. Finding she needed more information she asked, "Can I assume most of the teams in your group would be considered the frontrunners?" Receiving another nod, she focused on Mabui to ask, "How many groups are there?"

"Six," the dark skinned kunoichi replied, "Although, they don't all have an equal number of genin teams assigned to them."

"I wouldn't think so," Yoshino stated. "Are any of the groups outside of Samui's comprised of skilled shinobi you would think the Raikage would also profess his desire to see them advance."

Mabui wasn't sure, since Group A did have the most teams in it. Having pulled the files on the squads assigned to it, they did appear to be the cream of the crop. The type of teams one would tend to use in order to display the prowess of Kumo's shinobi program. Which was exactly one of the functions the Chunin Exams served. However, there was one group that had two teams assigned to it with similar service records as those assigned to Group A that had been given its own designation. Still, a lot of the details about their abilities had been redacted which had made Mabui curious and had been where she had intended to start her investigation. Informing the Nara of as much she said, "That would be Group P."

Yoshino frowned as she asked, "Tell me, do the other groups follow a sequential designation. For example, "A, B, and C." When the Kumo-nin nodded, the Nara said, "That group would bear some additional investigating."

"Why," Naruto asked.

Focusing on her blond lover, Yoshino answered, "I don't know if it is tied to what the Raikage has in store for the exam. But, the fact that they broke from the naming scheme of the other groups tells me they are the culmination of their own project. That isn't to say they might not pose a threat, but…"

"They may be an experiment of some sort," Mabui said excitedly considering her earlier thoughts on the matter. Receiving a nod, from the Nara, she added, "That might be why their abilities are redacted in their file."

"Probably," Yoshino seconded, "Who would have access to the uncensored files?"

Mabui thought for a moment, before offering, "The Raikage naturally, although that would mean he pulls the file himself. The other three would probably be Darui, Tosen, and the head of the Medical Department, Sosuke Aizen."

Tsunade interjected as she asked, "This is all well and good. But, what does this line of questioning tell us about what the Raikage has planned for the Chunin Exams?"

Yoshino frowned before replying, "Well, nothing other than the Raikage does intend to see the exams through to the end. Which means if he does have plans for Naruto, he needs them to happen in a way where his death or disappearance can be blamed on the exams. We now know Samui's squad is not going to be a part of this plot. However, this Group P can't be ruled out as a potential threat since if they are the results of an experiment of some kind, while losing them might be a setback. I can't imagine there is any better test then facing a jinchuriki. However, ignoring that, I imagine the remaining groups will be assigned tasks in pursuit of the goal of capturing Naruto."

Temari knowing the tests involved said "Then that means it will likely happen during either the…"

"Don't say it," Naruto said moving to cover his ears.

Tayuya spun in his lap pulling his hands away as she said, "Hey Shithead, we're talking about a plot that…"

Naruto silenced her by kissing her, and when she seemed distracted pulled away to state, "I know that." He focused on his other lovers before adding, "But, if I'm going to become a chunin then I'm going to earn it, not by having advance knowledge of what to expect."

Toki was concerned as the other women by what she was hearing asked, "Surely you can understand why an exception should be made here?"

Naruto shook his head in the negative before replying, "No, it's a shortcut in logic to excuse my cheating. I don't mind knowing what the Raikage has planned, and I already suspect it will be in event similar to the Second Exam that took place in the Forest of Death. Knowing more than that is just giving me and Yakumo an advantage that others will not have." He focused on the Kurama clan head before stating, "You don't need to follow my example if you don't want. I can understand if you think I'm being foolish."

Yakumo smiled softly before saying, "No, this is my chance to validate all the hard work we've put in to getting ready. But, maybe we should tell Moegi…everything."

Naruto nodded, as he had been considering doing so despite his earlier insistence that they wait until after the exams. Mainly since, one of the reason he had set the original timeframe had been because of the ban on taking new lovers. He felt that telling Moegi would be pointless if he couldn't respond to her feelings in a manner that she wanted.

He was pulled from his thoughts and chuckled as Tsunade said, "Sometimes you're too damn honest for your own good." Focusing on Yoshino she then asked, "What part do you think Zosui would play?"

"He would likely have a hand in smuggling Naruto out of the test if the Kumo-nin succeed in capturing him," Yoshino replied. "If he went missing all eyes would turn to the Raikage, thus allowing Grass a chance to extract him."

Tsunade nodded, and focused on Yuugao, but she didn't need to say anything as the purple haired woman said, "I'll focus our attention of closing any holes the Grass would hope to exploit."

"It might be prudent to leave one or two open should the worst-case scenario happen," Koharu suggested. "Catching them in the act would be rather advantageous." Focusing on her lover the former Konoha elder said, "Although, I would appreciate it if you don't let it get to that point."

"It won't," Naruto stated, "I doubt getting captured would look good when people are considering me for a promotion." There were a few laughs although they tended to be on the more nervous side, since his lovers couldn't help but worry.

Temari wished she could lighten the mood, but knew her topic wouldn't be achieving that as she said, "I believe we need to discuss how Gaara appears to want to distance himself from us in light of our aiding Yugito's defection. He has been siding with the Hardliners on quite a few matters. Not enough to make me feel he has abandoned us completely, but it is clear he isn't going to just rubber stamp our initiatives."

A look of guilt appeared on Yugito's face, but it was Haruna who while wearing a similar look said, "I believe you can lay the blame for that at my feet."

Temari had been inclined to agree, but Naruto said, "No the fault lays with me." Giving a sad smile he said, "I believe the initial mistake was telling Gaara about us in the first place."

"How could you say that," Temari asked sounding rather angry. "You had no greater supporter then him when we were first starting out."

"I know," the blond man said, "But, I had believed that was because we shared a similar start, it meant we would understand each other. We do in some matters, but not in all. One of those differences is in how to go about achieving our goal of uniting the shinobi world. Gaara is adopting a no sacrifice is too great mentality, and while that is good and noble since Suna depends on him. What worries me are the things he is willing to give up in order to achieve that goal." Naruto paused and looking at Karura he softly smiled to add, "One of those things being his mother, which I can't say I'm disappointed in. But, that just showcases why he is distancing himself from us. My decisions showed him that our shared suffering didn't lend itself so much to a perfect understanding of each other as we both previously believed. Yet, he had complete trust in me, enough that he was willing to offer up his mother in pursuit of the goal I had brought to him. Now, he likely believes that I am not as committed to it, and so he might need to save the world from me, as much as from the forces that we have been combating."

Yoshino frowned as she suspected that history was in the midst of repeating itself. What she feared was that while some might compare Naruto and Sasuke as being the axis around which the balance of light and dark would spin. Mainly because of the ancient rivalry between Uchiha and Senju. She believed that what most people forgot was that for the most part, The First Hokage and Madara had already put that behind them when founding the village. The true break, had been when the two friends had found they differed in how to implement their shared goal of peace. It was easy to blame things like Madara perhaps being jealous when the fledgling village had selected Hashirama as the leader rather than him. But, she was of the opinion that it was because Madara believed the First Hokage wouldn't go far enough in achieving peace, and so felt he needed to act. Much in the same way Naruto and Gaara now differed in how best to bring the goal of peace about. One thing was clear to the Nara though, which was that if peace was about to be achieved, and Naruto was about to derail it because it was being built on a flimsy foundation or would hurt one of his lovers, then the Kazekage likely wouldn't stand-by a second time to let the Uzumaki proceed as he wanted.

"Then what should we do," Quistis asked concerned pulling Yoshino back into the conversation.

"For now," Naruto answered, "nothing." When his lovers looked like they wanted to complain he explained, "I tried to mend the rift, but only succeeded in making matters worse it appears." He focused on Haruna as he added, "It wasn't anything you said either. I was in agreement with you, and you framed many of my concerns far more eloquently then I would have. If perhaps a bit more bluntly" Returning to his explanation he said, "Our only option would be to try and bend the council to our side. Weakening Gaara's position would only turn him against us."

Temari bit her lip before suggesting, "Then it would perhaps be prudent to limit what information we share with him going…"

Naruto shook his head adamantly before replying, "Absolutely not."

"My love," Tsunade said trying to reason with her lover, even though she knew the futility of it in this case, "If we can't be sure he will go along with us, then we should limit his ability to interfere with objectives he might not agree with."

However, Naruto remained resolute as he said, "I understand why it is a smart thing to do. But, the only way I see forward is to show Gaara that while we might differ in our approach. We still want the same thing, and while we might butt heads along the way, we are still willing to work with him. If the flow of information from us begins to slow down then he may come to fear I'm plotting against him."

Yoshino added her opinion to the mix as she said, "I agree with Naruto." She could tell her lover was as surprised as many of the women bound to him so explained, "At the moment, it seems that Gaara is trying to rebalance the power dynamic of the council so that if he does pivot against us, he has allies that he can turn to. From the perspective of your average Suna Citizen, it just means their leader isn't backing one horse exclusively. But, if we go dark on him, it will push him into the Hardliner camp. Gaara's lost faith in Naruto is worrisome, but showing him that Naruto hasn't lost faith in him will at least keep him open to working with us."

"I think it is safe to say that keeping communications open would be the only way to bridge the current rift between them. My siblings and I, are a perfect example of what happens when you stop talking," Kiyomi supplied hoping to close the matter to move on to another. "But, we may not need Gaara's permission to expand our influence in the Land of Wind."

"How so?" Temari asked skeptically.

"Well, before I get to that," the nine-tailed Bijuu replied, "I was recently paid a visit by Hiashi Hyuuga. The reason for the visit was because Hiashi believed that our Bathing Association was behind Hinata's challenging his chosen heir for his position."

"Not to be rude," Toki interjected, "But isn't that exactly the case."

"Hardly," Kiyomi replied amused, "As you just heard, we aren't in the habit of removing obstacles just because they may try to get in our way. Hinata wanted to become clan head first to aid in our Family's goals. But now, she has a different reason in mind, one you might say which will make our goals harder to achieve. There is a reason the First Hokage accepted the Hyuuga Main Family as they were, rather than forcing them to abolish their enslavement of their kin."

Toki accepted the red-head's explanation, as her presence also showed the Family didn't make a habit of regime change just because someone didn't go along with them. Temari though asked, "I'm not seeing how that ties into expanding our influence if Gaara tried to block us."

"It points out that without meaning to," Kiyomi replied, "We've created an organization that powerful women might wish to join if only for the status of being members. As a result of my conversation with Hiashi, I said I would discuss allowing Hanabi to become a member. The first part of that discussion was speaking with Hinata about it, and she has given her blessing. Now I bring it before all of you."

Ino smirked as she said, "I'm all for it. I look forward to seeing his face when Hanabi gets addicted to…"

Naruto sensing where his Yamanaka lover's head was going was about to interject and state he couldn't, but Hinata beat him to the punch as she said, "Actually Ino, my hope would be that we wouldn't use the baths as a venue to seduce her." Hinata was poking her fingers together in nervousness as she felt she was being selfish, while explaining, "Thanks to everyone, I've flourished so much since becoming Bound to Naruto. You have all supported me, and it gave me the strength to grow into someone capable of challenging my father for his position. But, I feel Hanabi is in need of something similar."

"What?!" Ino said in disbelief, "All her life she was being told she was better than you. Why would you feel she is in need of a place where she can be supported?"

"I didn't say she needed to be supported," Hinata softly corrected the Yamanaka. "I needed a place like this, away from the Hyuuga so I could grow and discover who I wanted to become. Yes, Hanabi has always received my Father's praise, but has she ever had a chance to contemplate what she truly wants out of life. Right now, she is a pawn in the game between my Father and I. I just don't want to turn her into one in that conflict." She could see her argument won over a few people, but feeling she wasn't being completely honest, she added, "Plus, it might give Hanabi and I a chance to connect as sisters. Not the eternal rivals that we have been since her birth."

Ino frowned, since her fantasies of watching the two Hyuuga servicing her lover's cock seemed to be imploding. But then something else occurred to her as she asked, "Wait does this mean we'll be expanding our membership to people not bound to Naruto." Receiving a nod from the Bijuu she said, "Nope, I refuse, this is our space."

She wanted to relent a little as Hinata appeared crestfallen, but Kiyomi said, "Ino, you have several spaces where you're free to be with Naruto. The primary reason for the Association was to provide cover for the women outside Konoha, and now that they have residencies of their own, it has served its purpose. But it can perhaps serve a new one since many influential women have expressed a desire to join. Many of them believe it is a place where powerful women make deals to advance their agendas. I've tried to dissuade people of that belief, but only a fool wouldn't notice that our members are moving in similar directions."

Kiyomi frowned as Kukaku stated, "What does any of this have to do with me? No offense Kiyomi, but none of this interests me. When you have something that you want eliminated or guarded let me know."

The red-headed Bijuu could see it was a question which was mirrored on two of Tier's followers faces. So she stopped her sister's exodus by stating, "The reason I invited you here, and some of those not bound to Naruto is because this affects your home as much as mine. If we open membership to everyone, then you're going to have to be on your best behavior when using them. We'll also be walling the springs off from the main house, and Seven will be blocking the Grotto off from the Den. I know many of you enjoy them, but it will mean inviting people in that we can't be free around. Therefore, it is a decision to be made by everyone here."

Kukaku sat back down, and gave the matter some thought since while being surrounded by regular humans that she would have to hide her true nature from didn't exactly please her. She felt a little satisfaction at the idea of denying the Springs from Naruto and his lovers having come upon them using the hot springs in the midst of making love on more than one occasion. She often found the sight bothered her for reasons she wasn't entirely sure of. Knowing it was probably because she was bitter about something, she nonetheless said, "I say we do it. Anything to advance the agenda, right?"

Kiyomi doubted that was her sister's true reason, especially as Emilou and Mila seconded it. Ino looked like she would remain against it, but then she sighed before stating, "I don't like the idea of women not Bound to us wearing our mark."

Kiyomi smiled before replying, "Nor do I." She noticed Kukaku frown from their exchange, since she imagined her sister felt that Ino and her believed themselves above the other women that would be joining, including her, that weren't bound to Naruto. However, it wasn't that, but the pride they felt in the relationships that the mark represented. As such, she didn't feel women ignorant of its true meaning should wear it. She could see it was a sentiment all the other women who wore the mark shared, so stated, "We'll come up with several designs with features that should explain their necessity. I figure we'll also incorporate levels which should make it clear we want women looking to simply relax and enjoy themselves. Not those hoping to create an environment where everyone needs to be on guard."

"That sounds good and all," Sakura said planning to get her mother to join, "But, we kind of already create the impression for some that there is more than just bathing going on her. Particularly, since one of the rules we stated existed was that women couldn't be in relationships. I think people might suspect we aren't being entirely forthcoming if they join and find only bathing is going on."

Kiyomi nodded since Sakura had needed to act like her membership had been revoked since officially becoming Naruto's girlfriend. It had been a rule to imply not everything which happened was entirely family friendly, but Kiyomi suspected it had also contributed to many people's desires to see for themselves. "True," the Bijuu said, "Which is why we won't hide that we are not showing them everything out the gate. I mentioned that the Den would be blocked off from the Grotto, but Seven will be diverting the entrance to another of the abandoned underground shelters. There some of these new members will find the activities that they thought were going on, but only after advancing to that level of clearance. I was thinking of following our numbered tail theme with the one-tails being for the new members and so on."

"With those finding out everything getting the fox mark," Sakura said liking the idea of watching her mother advance until she became bound to Naruto.

However, one person rejected the idea by stating, "Why do I have to be the furthest from the end goal?"

"Because you are the one tails," Kiyomi replied to Rangiku.

"So," she said crossing her arms in a huff, "I'm just as bound to him as you. I understand the reason the mark is based on your old form is because of your unique relationship to Naruto and you designed it. But, don't be using mine for a bunch of ignoramuses just looking to bath and advance to a point where they can get a free vibrator or check out some sex show."

Yoruichi began to tease her sibling by saying, "Jeez, Rangiku maybe we should have asked you to watch Nel instead of Soifon. You're acting rather childish."

"Oh yeah," Rangiku said annoyed, "You realize your old form is probably the sex toy perk." She then imitated some clueless sounding bubblehead as she said, "Oh wow, look I'm at the two-tailed cat mark, does that like mean I get my complimentary vibrator. I'd like it to be one I can stick up my ass."

Yoruichi's tune on the matter flipped one hundred and eighty as she said, "She's right, it's a stupid idea."

Kiyomi blew out a frustrated breath before saying, "Fine, I'll think of something else." Focusing on the more important aspect of what she was proposing she stated, "But, by expanding our membership it will likely allow us to set up branches in new locations. Giving us a new avenue to find kindred spirits. Do I have your blessing to proceed? If so, please raise your hands."

Kiyomi watched as one by one, the other women raised their hands to join hers in the air. She could tell that much like her they weren't thrilled at being restricted in the baths. But, ultimately understood it could serve as a means to more efficiently find women that would come to join their cause. With the vote being unanimous she stated, "I believe that might be all there is to discuss at the present time so with that…"

"Actually, I would like to suggest a theory about Sasuke's next target," Yakumo interjected.

Kiyomi couldn't contain her surprise since Yoshino had been coming up blank in terms of Sasuke's location and where he may strike next. But, considering how Yakumo had pieced together the facts that connected the chakra wave to Naruto, she knew the kunoichi had a talent for picking up things others might miss so said, "You have the floor Lady Kurama."

Yakumo smiled considering how her clan shared the same given name as the nine-tailed Bijuu who was surrendering the floor to her. She could tell some among the Family were skeptical she had figured out where Sasuke would strike next, most notably Temari and Tsunade. But, she couldn't exactly blame them since they had their own villages intelligence networks, not to mention the J.A.I.N., working on it. She did feel somewhat bolstered that she wouldn't be making a fool of herself, due to Yoshino's apparent interest in what she was about to say. Which having just watched the Nara briefly overlay what she suspected the Raikage was planning from the few tidbits of information Mabui had provided, she suspected Yoshino figured insight could be found anywhere. However, she did figure the Nara based her predictions from other evidence not readily visible to all but the keenest observers, while Yakumo would admit her theory was more of a gut feeling.

Taking a steady breath, while mentally preparing herself to be told she was wrong, she stated, "I believe Sasuke intends to target the Akatsuki Reformation Ceremony."

She could see many of the women who had access to their villages intelligence networks were about to dismiss her. The Kurama Clan head figured it was because for the most part, J.A.I.N. and other networks had already considered it as a target and dismissed it. Yet, Yoshino asked, "Why do you feel that is the case? Konoha's Torture and Interrogation department has already sent out a briefing detailing that while tempting, it would be foolish for him to attack it."

Yakumo figured as much, but stated, "I don't think Sasuke is above doing foolish things. But, what I feel they are getting probably wrong is that revenge against Naruto or the Shinobi Villages is his primary motivation."

Naruto despite having every reason to believe that to be the case, didn't sound dismissive of her as he asked, "You believe it isn't."

Yakumo shook her head, before replying, "I know that sounds foolish. But, imagine the Uchiha Massacre never happened, what do you think his primary motivation would have been then?"

Mikoto naturally had the answer, and it matched what Yakumo was suspecting as the Uchiha said, "Probably to surpass Itachi."

"Yes, exactly," Yakumo said excitedly since she felt her theory had legs with Mikoto's statement. "I feel it is fair to argue that the Uchiha Massacre gave Sasuke free reign to indulge in his wish to surpass Itachi."

Tsunade was skeptical, which was primarily due to Ibiki among others telling her that while it would be a tempting target, with the expected guest list, not to mention all the new members of Konan's Akatsuki gathered in one place, and the Shinobi of Ame to deal with, even a force comparable to the Sand/Sound Invasion would be turned back. Currently, the consensus was that it might be an Elemental Capital or another Minor Village, even Ame although at a later date, when so many other powerful figures wouldn't be present. While not trying to sound dismissive, she nonetheless asked, "Still what does thinking along those lines change really."

"A great deal actually," Yoshino said as she found new avenues that supported The Reformation of Akatsuki Ceremony and not so much a place serving as the next target opening up from the slight shift in perspective. "It is a matter of putting the horse before the cart that makes all the difference. But, I'll let Yakumo explain."

Bolstered by Yoshino's apparent approval, the Kurama leader stated, "If Sasuke was always going to be driven by a need to best Itachi, then it means that at some point things might have always come to a head between them."

"Okay," Yuugao said, "But, a brother rivalry is still a far way from becoming a butcher. Beside, Sasuke killed Itachi already, he proved he was better."

"I'm not so sure about that," Yakumo said suspecting something may have made that victory less then satisfying to Sasuke. "In any case, we believe his current animosity was due to his learning that Itachi butchered the Uchiha for Konoha. Yet, if he truly cared for his brother wouldn't he desire to protect it having learned of the truth? This should be a situation where he can't have both, he can't believe his brother deserves vengeance for actions he perpetrated because it was Itachi that called for the Uchiha's elimination because they threatened Konoha. Everything from the massacre to his exile was what Itachi chose, why punish Konoha for it?"

Mikoto frowned but said, "Perhaps because it allows him to escape the guilt of killing his brother despite Itachi being in the right."

"Itachi wasn't in the right," Naruto stated firmly, "I understand why people could believe that. But, it wasn't the right action for him or Konoha to make." Naruto could see a few of his lovers might feel differently, but he said, "But, that's a debate for another day. Let's focus on Yakumo's theory."

She smiled at the blond man before getting to the heart of her reasoning, "If Sasuke still felt a need to surpass itachi, but had felt cheated of it. Then it might explain why a loner such as him would bother starting a village. Having been denied his complete victory, he's decided to attack the very idea that Itachi was willing to sacrifice his entire clan for. Konoha was founded as a place where all shinobi could come together in peace, it didn't exactly work out that way. But, that idea is what I believe Itachi might have believed in, and the sin the Uchiha bore of wishing to overthrow it was why he wiped them out. Currently, Akatsuki stands as the best representation of that dream given form again, kunoichi from all different villages coming together in pursuit of defending those in need. Not to mention it would be another tie to Itachi, and destroying this new iteration of Akatsuki could be seen by Sasuke as his proving his superiority by crushing the group his brother once belonged to."

"Not to mention," Yoshino added, "Another opportunity to take revenge on the woman that he holds responsible for Konoha learning of the Uchiha rebellion. As well as the man that nearly killed him, since with Kushina being there it stands to reason Naruto would attend."

"I don't get it," Tsunade stated as she challenged Yakumo's theory since she felt it conflicted with Yoshino's, "Before, we were told that he had moved beyond revenge. Yet now, Yoshino, you're saying it is his primary motivation. Moreover, that it is all to prove himself better than his dead Brother."

"Not at all," Yoshino replied standing to explain how she felt Yakumo's theory only enhanced hers, and made it likely that Sasuke would attack Ame during Akatsuki's Reformation Ceremony. "I stated that revenge wasn't the primary focus of his previous attack, and that was because it simply couldn't be. Considering the weakened state that we believe Sasuke was in, he couldn't indulge in it. He had to learn delayed gratification." Moving to the center of the hotspring, she continued, "Now though, we believe that having failed to be healed by Sakura. He's likely used another method, and possibly even the same body jumping technique that Orochimaru used. This means the next time he appears, it will be to reveal he is alive and well, and it will also be to demonstrate he is the head of a military force."

Tsume also appeared skeptical as she stated, "Ideas that I can get behind being true. But, what I have trouble swallowing is how convinced you are Ame is the target just because Yakumo believes he has issues with his brother."

Yoshino shrugged as she said, "You'd be surprised how often something that was once hard to see can come into focus with a simple change of perspective." Smiling at Yakumo, she added, "I fell prone to much the same thing that I cautioned Tsunade and the others from doing, back when they were of the opinion most of Sasuke's recent actions were directed solely against Naruto. Except, I was cutting too much of that motivation from my own theories. Yakumo's theory helped illustrate for me that perhaps it was more of a mixture of both then I had previously considered. For example, when did Sasuke truly decide to abandon the Leaf for Orochimaru."

"After I healed him from the run in he had with Itachi," Tsunade said while wishing she had left him in his comatose state.

"But was it the confrontation with Itachi that truly prompted him to leave," Yoshino said causing a few women to grow confused, considering Yakumo's theory revolved around the elder Uchiha Brother.

"It wasn't that confrontation," Yakumo said having thought about what prompted his flight from the village as she had formulated her hypothesis.

Tayuya to the Kurama Leader's surprise was the one that answered, "It was the shit that went down between him and Naruto on the Hospital Roof."

Yakumo nodded in agreement as she explained, "Yes, in a manner of speaking." She could see that it pained Naruto to think he was what drove his former friend out of the village, so clarified, "But more specifically, the growth Naruto had achieved. At that point in time, Sasuke only knew that Naruto had grown stronger by leaps and bounds. Furthermore, he had witnessed Naruto's battle against Gaara. That was why he felt a need to test himself against Naruto and upon finding him nearly to be an equal decided to pursue Orochimaru's offer." Yoshino paused a moment to gather her thoughts to make the case for Ame being Sasuke's next target, using the perspective Yakumo had given her the Nara stated, "As Yakumo pointed out, it appears Sasuke has always been driven to prove himself superior then Itachi."

"Particularly to please his father," Mikoto added sadly, "He was even making inroads as Itachi pulled further and further away from the Uchiha."

Yoshino gave the woman an understanding smile, before stating, "It is possible that he would have come to resent Itachi even if the Uchiha Massacre hadn't have happened." She could tell the Mikoto was about to protest, so quickly clarified, "I only say that as a matter of pointing out how talented a shinobi Itachi was. If the massacre doesn't happen, then one can assume he would have had an extremely bright career. One, that would have left Sasuke as permanently living in his shadow." Seeing Mikoto frown, but accept her reasoning she continued on, "The Sasuke born of the massacre however had no reason to put a break on that resentment, and could wrap it up as being about justice for the Uchiha. A justice which saw him willing to betray and attempt to murder a comrade." Focusing on Naruto, she said, "I do believe that in you Sasuke saw another potential brother figure. But one where the dynamic had been shifted." She could tell that Naruto began to feel guilty about abandoning someone that may have viewed him as a brother, but she figured her next statement would explain why it wasn't exactly healthy for either of them. "Sasuke saw you in much the same way he imagined Itachi saw him. A younger brother seeking validation from the approval of the older. When it appeared that you were beginning to surpass him, he began to resent you. After he defeated you at the Valley of the End, I doubt he gave you or Konoha much consideration afterwards. As he has demonstrated on several occasions that he has no problem discarding people when he feels they are of no longer of use."

Naruto nodded as that had been a painful truth that he had needed to accept, in that no matter how much he tried to push his feelings of friendship on Sasuke. It would still take the Uchiha accepting it before it truly became a bond. Having an idea about where Yoshino was going he stated, "Then if I'm following you correctly, my defeating him at the Daimyo's Summer Home put me back in his sights as someone worth destroying."

"Yes," Yoshino replied with a nod before addressing some of the skeptics that remained. "I believe Sasuke would have been a threat to Konoha as he probably learned about the Uchiha Massacre after his confrontation with Itachi, either from Tobi, or when we revealed the truth to the village. Either way, he would have come for Konoha, but I don't necessarily believe he would have assembled a village to do it. He was arrogant enough that I believe he felt he could crush the village himself."

"Until I crippled him," Naruto stated glumly.

"After he stabbed his mother, shithead," Tayuya reminded him not wanting her lover to grow to depressed to give her the fucking she was in need of. "The Bastard," she began before pausing to address Mikoto with a quick, "no offense," before continuing, "Stabbed you in the fucking chest."

"Twice," Kiyomi supplied helpfully

"Twice!" the fiery former Sound-nin exclaimed. "He's lucky that you didn't try to rip his fucking head off the moment you first set eyes on him. So, stop letting this trip down memory lane get you down over shit that has already happened." Focusing on Yoshino, she added, "Now hurry up and get to the fucking point so I can get on mine."

Yoshino ignored the desire to wash the red-head's mouth out with soap as her words did serve to remind Naruto that he had done more to try and be Sasuke's friend then the Uchiha necessarily deserved. "Very well," the Nara said, "The point is that now Naruto has assumed the Itachi role in Sasuke's need to surpass his brother. Not too surprising when you consider their shared love of what Konoha was founded for. I originally felt his ordering Iruka's death was just a small addition to his plot after he was no longer necessary to lure you into a place where you would be isolated while he grabbed Sakura. Now, with Yakumo's insight, I believe it was a move to make you abandon your principles. If you give into your hatred, he wins and as a substitute for his brother, he can claim he triumphed that way, even if you kill him. If he kills you, well he wins that way as well."

Konan hadn't been skeptical of the Hypothesis being discussed as she had feared something of the sort would happen, although her concerns had rested on the Salamander Resistance. "Yet, why would he target Ame? Even he can't believe he could handle the collection of people gathering, even with the Raikage likely not attending. Even someone as powerful as Orochimaru was wise enough to enlist the aid of another Great Village before enacting his plans."

"True," Tsunade seconded, "Even if Sasuke recruited every missing-nin we were aware of into this village we think he is starting, he couldn't muster a force to take on another minor village. Let alone one that will have over a dozen S-Class-nin there, on top of Ame's own forces."

Yoshino frowned, before cautioning the Hokage, "Perhaps, if we are only talking about the forces that Sasuke would have been able to muster. But, add in an army of Zetsu that Tobi would bring to the conflict. Not to mention that Kisame is probably still loyal to him, as he has dropped off the radar as well, and that it is likely they are working with the Salamander Resistance, and I think it stands to reason that they are confident in their chances."

"What makes you think they are working with the Salamander Resistance," Naruto asked having had several run-ins with the group recently. Once with Fu as they had explored the city, and more recently after they had made an attempt at assassinating Naruko. "Why would Tobi continue to work with Sasuke at all, especially if he had been crippled by my Rasenshuriken? I mean if we are right about him having intended to pretend to be Madara, then wouldn't that be a better name to build a village around."

"Not so much as you would think," Yoshino said quickly. "To start a village the first thing you need is a country leader's permission. A good leader would require more than just a man in a mask claiming to be someone with such a reputation in order to support him."

"Then why would he think it might work at all?" Ino asked confused. "It's not like we all would have danced to his tune if he just showed up claiming to be Madara."

"Don't be so sure," Tsunade cautioned, "Given the right theatrics, and the fact that he likely would have had possession of most of the Bijuu when he announced himself as such. I'm sure at the very least most, if not all of us, would have believed him to be a threat to muster our forces against."

Ino crossed her arms before stating, "It still sounds like a stupid plan."

Tsunade smirked and inclined her head in agreement as she couldn't understand what Tobi believed would have been achieved under such circumstances, outside of possible uniting all the villages against him. She did find though that it might lend credence to the idea that perhaps the real Madara or another entity was pulling his strings. A person that felt regardless of whether Tobi won or loss, so long as the Shinobi Villages were weakened in the aftermath, it would free him or her to move more freely to advance their goal forward.

"Be that as it may," Yoshino said getting back to Naruto's question, "If Tobi was going to abandon Sasuke, he would have done it after your fight. However, I believe that Tobi felt he could still be of use, even if as a bargaining chip in the future. But, then the Bijuu staged their assault on his headquarters and he probably came to realize that he needed Sasuke now more then he needs him. Now as to what makes me believe they are working for the Salamander Resistance…"

"Wait," Pakura interjected before asking, "What do you mean for?"

"I imagine if you had remained silent," Sage stated stoically, "She would have explained it herself." Pakura blushed as a few of the woman laughed at her outburst and Sage's reply, who despite her recent decision to explore more of what life had to offer, still didn't see the humor as she said, "That was not meant as a joke. Yoshino has explained each of her points quite thoroughly."

This made the women laugh harder, causing Sage to frown as she still didn't understand why she received such responses sometimes. Yoshino smiled before stating, "As I was saying, it makes sense for Sasuke to hire his new village out to them since aiding them in removing Konan from power would make for a rather impressive opening feat for it."

Kiyomi inclined her head, while also adding, "Furthermore, if you are right that he decided to raise a village to stand in opposition to what Konoha does, he could parlay that into bleeding away shinobi tired of the current system as well."

Yoshino nodded, but added, "However, starting a village isn't without its own disadvantages. Such as he will not be able to act too recklessly after this assault. That is why I believe he would time it for the Akatsuki Reformation Ceremony. It would be his best, and likely last chance for a while to settle all his scores at once. Killing Tsunade and Naruto would severely weaken Konoha, and it would likely give the current band of shinobi calling for retaliation an opportunity to seize power. At the very least, it would increase the number of people desiring for us to go to war. Killing Konan and installing the Resistance would give him an Ally and possibly a place to stage future attacks from, especially if he has set up in a land distant from Konoha. Regardless of the outcome, once he becomes head of a genuine village then he'll have to conduct himself as such a leader. It's unlikely the Daimyo gave him the land so he could provoke another Village into retaliating."

Hinata frowned before asking, "What is to stop us from doing so if he does attack Ame?"

Tsunade was the one that answered as she stated, "Simple, he would claim that he was simply fulfilling a contract. Keep in mind, that to many, Konan is not a legitimate ruler. There are many that see her as a terrorist who escaped proper punishment."

"Isn't that what the Salamander Resistance is as well," Mai asked confused. "I mean they have been bombing their own citizens as of late."

"Yes," Konan stated glumly, "But, as far as most of the other villages and countries are concerned, they don't exactly care what the Salamander Resistance does as they have kept their actions confined to Rain. I, on the other hand, have committed crimes against other Shinobi Villages, plus the Raikage all but said the same thing as Tsunade when I visited Kumo to discuss Yugito joining Akatsuki. To many, my being removed from power and killed, would be seen as an act of justice."

"Not to us," Naruto stated sending a reassuring smile towards his blue-haired lover. She nodded in recognition of it, although she still remained somewhat somber. The Male Uzumaki then asked, "But what does Tobi get out of sending the Zetsu he has to Ame?"

Yoshino considered the question for a moment, before replying, "For Tobi, it could simply be that it would be a chance for revenge against the woman that betrayed him, which is probably enough motivation to secure his assistance. Although, if there is someone directing him from the shadows, then we can't overlook the possibility that they have their own objective to achieve as well."

Konan couldn't hide her disappointment as she stated, "Then it may be best for me to cancel the ceremony."

Yoruichi noticed that Yugito also looked depressed, since she had likely been looking forward to it as a means of marking the start of her new life. She could see most of the women agreed with Konan, so quickly stated, "I think that would be a mistake." As everyone turned towards her she stated, "Why do predators wait at waterholes. It's because they know that is where their prey is eventually going to be. If this theory is correct, then not only do we know the where, but we have an excellent idea of the when as well."

Yoshino wanted to agree, but pointed out, "That may be, but we can't knowingly put the citizens of Ame at risk."

"There has to be a way to ensure they are protected, right?" Yoruichi asked positive with the women gathered a way could be found. "Plus, with us Bijuu there you will have double the S-class force that they planned for. We would have the advantage."

"Don't go volunteering all of us," Kukaku stated annoyed.

"Why, do you have better things to do that day?" Rangiku asked matching the Four-Tails tone. "If you aren't interested in helping for altruistic reasons, then think of it as being a chance to get revenge on the bastard that locked us in the statue." An idea which did appeal to Kukaku, although she still felt like rejecting it to deny the man that had berated her for her actions during the crisis started by Furofuki. However, seeing Naruto didn't seem to care one way or the other, she decided to remain silent, but felt her pride would see her in Ame as she did have a score to settle with Tobi.

"It might be possible to evacuate all the non-combatants," Mito interjected into the silence after a moment of thought.

"How?" Konan asked with a small measure of hope, since it would be an opportunity to show her Akatsuki would stand against the evils of the Shinobi World.

"A teleportation seal, one big enough to cover the entire city," Mito suggested.

"Is that even possible?" Naruto asked.

Mabui nodded having a good idea of what Mito was thinking as she said, "It would work similar to the Teleportation Seals we already use, the only thing to work out is how to differentiate who would stay and who would go."

"But wouldn't asking the citizens to submit to wearing a seal, alert the Salamander Resistance that something is up?" Naruto asked. "We wouldn't be able to tell them or the Ame Shinobi as it is possible the Salamander Resistance could have moles."

"Then the seal would probably need to be placed on the shinobi meant to stay to defend the village," Kiyomi replied, "We would also need to find a means to differentiate between the buildings and people. Normally our Teleportation seal just transports whatever is standing in it, the one we would need to come up with would have to work on multiple levels, without affecting the city itself."

Konan considered what was being proposed said, "If we could find a way to insure my citizens were protected then I would be open to continuing with the Ceremony."

"I'm sure with Momo, Kiyomi, and myself working on it," Mito stated proudly, "We'll find a means to extract everyone safely should your Ceremony experience some party crashers."

Toki was glad to hear it as she added, "That would be preferable to actually canceling it, since I'm hoping a fully reborn and already proven Akatsuki will provide the push some minor countries need into joining the Minor Country Alliance that I proposed last year. Getting the minor countries to align together would prove to be a beneficial step in quelling future chaos in our homelands. With a strong peace keeping force like Akatsuki in place, I'm sure many of my fellow Minor Daimyo would see the benefit. I believe the Land of Bears would benefit from such a force, and it will make them open to backing the Minor Country Alliance at the next summit. Furthermore, with Ame being a member of both, it could serve as a bridge so that eventually both Alliances merge."

Mito looked excited about the work ahead as she pulled herself out of the water stating, "Well with the ceremony only a few weeks away. It looks like we don't have a moment to lose."

Momo also slipped out of the water, although she made sure to quickly cover herself with a towel she had been using earlier.

Tayuya figuring that was the end of the meeting, reached under the water and finding the trouser snake she couldn't wait to have splitting her open said, "Good, now that business is done with, any of you bitches not wanting to watch the show about to start better get lost. It's about to get X-rated in here."

Naruko smiled as she said, "I'm certainly ready for…"

However, she was cut off as a large claw like hand clamped down on her head, and then effortlessly lifted her out of the water. Kiyomi easily suspended her daughter in the air as she informed her while walking away, "You are still grounded for making your sister think you were dead during your last adventure in Ame. You aren't having any alone time with Naruto until I say so."

"But mom," Naruko said fruitlessly as she tried to pry out of her mother's iron grip, "It's shaping up to be an orgy. I'd hardly be alone with him."

"Are you backtalking to me," Kiyomi asked. "Let's say we make it another week."

Resigning herself to being carried away, Naruko crossed her arms as she mumbled, "Which might be a threat I could properly judge if you told me how long I was grounded."

"Well however long," the Bijuu replied, "Let's add two-weeks to it."

"That's not fair," Naruko exploded as she began trying to do what any child being punished shouldn't, negotiating with the punisher.

Toki watched as the Bijuu and her two daughters broke off to head towards the mansion as she had quickly left taking the red-head at her word. She was surprised that so many of Naruto's lovers were leaving as well, but figured they had other business to attend to. Yet, to her surprise she found Haruna was one of them, and having fallen into step with the Daimyo of Vegetable asked, "Aren't you going to stay?"

"It's tempting," Haruna replied as she looked back to see Tayuya rising up in order to bury Naruto's rod inside her, "But, having not joined his Family yet. I think I would like my first time to be in a more intimate fashion. Barring the occasional sucking him off in a bathroom that is."

Toki turned red as she recalled the memory of having watched her fellow Daimyo doing exactly that. But it quickly turned into a more profound embarrassment as she saw Haruna giving her a knowing look, which caused her to ask, "Anko told you."

"I certainly did," the woman in question said as she came between the two women and resting an arm over Toki's shoulder added, "You wouldn't believe how wet she got after learning you were spying on her."

The Daimyo looked past Anko to see a blush appearing on Haruna's face, although since she couldn't see the woman's other hand she figured the purple-haired jounin might be ascertaining how wet her toy currently was. Fighting back a blush herself from the idea, Toki asked, "Why are you skipping the festivities about to break out?"

Anko pouted as she said, "Because I'm working for a real slave driver who has me putting her new village through its paces."

Haruna inclined her head as she tried to keep her voice steady as she said, "I trust they are nearly ready," so as to not alert Toki as to what Anko's hand was currently doing. But with Anko's middle finger already buried in her snatch, while her thumb was pressing against her anus, she wasn't sure how long she would manage to keep her composer.

"Yeah," Anko said with a smirked as she pushed her thumb past the tight ring of her toy's ass, "Operation: The Chickens have come Home to Roost should begin in the next few weeks.

"G…good," Haruna said fighting back a moan, but she couldn't keep up the façade as she pleaded, "Please stop mistress."

Toki's eyes grew wide as Anko said while pushing Haruna to her hands and knees, "Now you know that isn't our safe word." The Jounin then began really pumping her hand causing Haruna to let out a loud moan, as she surrendered to pleasure. Toki looked around as the other women carried on towards the bathhouse to redress as if what they were seeing wasn't that rare an occurrence. Yet, for Toki it was so she quickly excused herself as she rushed back to the changing house, and once clothed made use of the seal that had brought her to Konoha. Yet, as she got ready for bed, she knew her dreams would transport her back to Konoha where they had often resided ever since the truth of Naruto's Love Life had been revealed to her.

Naruto wished he had been given the opportunity to say good bye to Toki and some of the other unbound women, although he recognized Toki at least probably had preferred to make her exit without him getting closer to her especially after Tayuya had made him erect. But, it appeared she wasn't the only one that had been antsy for the meeting to end as his mouth was currently occupied by Mabui's while Hinata was busy kissing along his neck and shoulder.

"Fuck, I don't get to ride this cock enough," Tayuya moaned as she bounced her hips up and down enjoying the feeling of Naruto's dick crushing her womb every time she descended on it.

Hinata pulled herself away from Naruto to stated, "You would say that even if you rode it every day." She lowered her mouth to the red-head's ear as she added, "Especially, now that your chakra's evolved." The Hyuuga then began tonguing and nibbling her ear. Although, Tayuya had a feeling her reflecting on Naruto's behavior had resulted in such a change, she couldn't deny hearing as much made her happy.

Naruto felt Tayuya's cunt squeeze down on his shaft, and feeling himself nearing his end he decided to exercise some control over the flow. Gripping her hips, he stood so that he could control their pace, although it didn't exactly do much for his self-control as he saw that outside of Mabui, and Hinata. Several more of his lovers had opted not to take Tayuya up on her suggestion to scram. Yet, they seemed for the moment to be content to occupy themselves. Focusing on two of them, while he slowly slid Tayuya on his cock, he enjoyed the sight of Seramu sitting on the edge of the springs with her spread legs in the air, while one of her hands was buried in her mother's hair as she ate her out. Not to be out down, another mother and daughter pair were doing the same thing as Hana whimpered while her mother's tongue hungrily lapped at her lower lips.

Yuugao looked like she had been planning to leave as she was half in and out of the water, but apparently Kurenai had convinced her to stay by deciding to give her pussy a rather deep kiss from behind her. The Anbu Captain moaned in defeat as she surrendered to her friend's tongue, and spinning around decided to go on the attack. Pushing Kurenai back, she then surged forward pulling her into a kiss while she buried her hand between the red-eyed woman's thighs. Kurenai mirrored her friend's actions causing them to moan into each other while their tongues also danced together.

He noticed Chun-li sitting by herself on the edge of the spring as she took to pleasuring herself. Figuring that he could lend a hand, he wrapped his arms around Tayuya's midsection and created a dozen K-clones. The clones began to spread themselves out among the gathered women, although Hinata and Mabui waved the two approaching them off. Hinata showed why as she moved to kneel before him and Tayuya before beginning to lick at where they were joined. Mabui, came up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Only the real thing is going to do today."

Naruto turned his face towards hers, and as their mouths melded together their tongues picked up the wrestling match that they had been engaged in before. He then began pumping his hips furiously into Tayuya causing the soft moans that she had been emitting before while she had been slowly bounced on his cock, to metamorphosis into a flurry of curses, with most simply being, "Fuck," or, "Fuck me," repeated over and over again.

Chun-li smiled as two of the clones approached her so she allowed the first to pull her towards it into the water while it planted its lips against hers. She surrendered to the kiss, but broke it when the other clone stepped behind her to bury its cock inside her. She leaned back into the clone that was slowly beginning to fuck her from behind, while the one in front began playing with her breasts. The clone whose cock was churning up her insides asked, "What happened to your friend?"

"She's probably watching from the trees," Chun-li replied between moans. "She's been rather curious as to what we do her, so I figured I'd invite her along."

"Really," the clone in front replied as it lowered its face to her chest. Kissing along it, the clone began rubbing its face between them before asking, "Was she curious about the meeting or the after-meeting?"

"Probably both," Chun-li stated before letting out a loud moan as the clone fondling her tits brought its mouth towards one of her nipples.

She wasn't wrong as Mai had retreated to the woods and was currently rubbing herself as she watched her friend getting fucked. She had been rather surprised when Chun-li had invited her to attend, but more so as the meeting had ended and her friend had informed her that she would see her at the home they shared. Watching Chun-li, she was still surprised with just how at ease she was with being fucked with other people present. Pushing a finger inside her dripping snatch she asked herself, "When did miss by the book become so sexually liberated?"

"Probably around the same time she gave herself to my Master while her best-friend watched on," a voice said from behind her.

Mai gasped in surprise as she turned back to see a still naked Anko, but what really shocked her was walking on her hands and knees besides her was the Daimyo of Vegetable, who was now wearing a collar with a leash attached to it. Anko squatted down as she directed her gave towards the springs while stating, "I'm glad we decided to double back." She focused on Chun-li who allowed the clone in front of her to pull her face down to its crotch, where she promptly began sucking it. Meanwhile the clone behind her began really pounding her cunt like a hammer driving the cock she was sucking deeper down her throat. Focusing on Mai, she pulled her hand from her cunt said, "If you're feeling lonely why don't you let us keep you company."

She then licked Mai's fingers causing the kunoichi to blush as the other woman moaned from her flavor, "I don't know. I barely know you."

Anko smiled as she said, "Which is why you are here instead out there getting your pussy pounded. I can understand you wanting to get to know Naruto a little better before making the plunge, but you don't seem like the type that hasn't fooled around a bit in the past. How about letting my Toy put her tongue to some use while we take in the show? As otherwise, she might decide to take the plunge because of how worked up I got her and she really wants to hold off until some personal matters are in order"

Mai felt conflicted as Haruna took up a spot between her legs, but her gaze switched to Chun-li as she managed to dislodge the cock buried in her throat to cry out. She watched as the clone buried in her pussy pulled her hips into its and held her there as it pumped its essence into her. Then to her surprise, Chun-li simply pulled away to begin sucking the clone that had just creampied her, while the one she had been blowing buried its rod inside her. Watching Chun-li letting go, she gave a curt nod, and groaned when Haruna's tongue began licking at her glistening folds. She leaned back onto Anko, whose hands sought out her breasts which she mauled while almost painfully pinching her nipples. While getting drunk on pleasure, Mai made a promise to visit Konoha with her friend more often so as to get to know the man she was bound to better, since if his lovers were anything to go by, she was definitely missing out.

Naruto had to give Tayuya credit as it was apparent that she was fighting her impending climax so as to keep him buried inside her. Both, Hinata and Mabui were aiding him, but like a person still acting defiant after being tortured, she said, "Give it up bitches! You fucking aren't going to break me."

Hinata pulled her mouth from Tayuya's clit as she said, "I wouldn't be so sure of that." However, rather than focusing on Tayuya, Hinata captured one of Naruto's swinging balls with her mouth and began sucking on it.

He groaned as the suction on his nut proved too much, and having wanted to refrain from cumming till Tayuya had, he had been on the edge for a while. However, with his resistance crumbling, he buried his cock deep into his red headed lover and began flooding her womb in his seed. Tayuya, tried to stop from cumming as well, but it was proving difficult as her womb was ecstatic to be drinking in her lover's milk. Which was why when Hinata moved back to her clit, and gave it a hard lick, she suddenly found herself in a world of white pleasure. Which because of how hard her climax hit, quickly turned black as she went limp in Naruto's arms.

Naruto moved to gently set her down on the edge, and despite being unconscious she groaned softly as he pulled out of her. After pulling her legs out of the water, he turned around and quickly found both Mabui and Hinata were eager to taste the Tayuya flavor coating his mancicle. Both kunoichi ran their tongues over his rod, but then began taking turns taking him into their mouths. Sitting back to enjoy his lovers' efforts, he could see that Seramu was still sitting on the edge of the spring while one of his clones was kneeling next to her as it enjoyed her oral talents. Her mother was still licking at her snatch, but it was clear Sara was having a hard time focusing on the task as she was being pounded from behind.

Tsume had apparently given up trying to please her daughter, but Hana didn't seem to mind as while she was still in a similar position as when he had last looked in on her. It was slightly elevated as one of his clones was sitting beneath her with its cock buried in her ass. The second was buried in her pussy as it did most of the fucking, while a third was also getting its cocked sucked by the younger of his Inuzuka lovers.

Tsume was in much the same situation, although as she was facing the clone beneath her. As such, the clone hunched over her and was buried in her ass was doing most of the work, while she contently sucked another of his clones.

Naruto's gaze then traveled towards Kurenai and Yuugao to find them in much the same position as before, although they were bent over further as they made out while the clones standing behind them drilling their cunts. As their tongues danced together, their hands worked in unison as they each had one gripping and stroking the dick of his two remaining clones that stood on either side of them. The clones deciding to let their brethren experience the joy of the two women's snatches pulled the two women apart as they then lifted them into the air and off their cocks. Both women moaned in disappointment, but they quickly changed their tunes as their asses were impaled. Which was quickly followed by their pussies as the other clones occupied the recently vacated orifices. Both women cried out in unison as the clones worked in tandem to pleasure both their holes.

Naruto's view was blocked as Hinata climbed up his body and placing her feet on the edge of the hotspring tried to bury his cock inside her. A feat made easier due to Mabui guiding it into her leaking snatch. She let out a deep moan and then began slowly raising and lowering her hips. Naruto sealed his lips to hers as he kissed her greedily, while Mabui began licking his shaft as it appeared from the Hyuuga's honey pot. When their mouths separated, Naruto took the moment to ask, "Are you truly okay with Hanabi becoming a member of the Bathing Association?"

She smiled softly at her lover before replying, "Yes!" She then brought her mouth to his ear as she added, "And in time, I fully expect to watch her one day be claimed by you."

Naruto pulled away to stare in her eyes due to his surprise, causing Hinata to smile as a look of lust began to appear, "Why so surprised? I'm not the emotionally weak girl that needed that promise anymore. I've become a diamond, remember?" Hinata began slamming her hips into him harder and faster as she added, "In fact, I get so wet thinking about you one day fucking her over and over again. But first, I…I want her to at least have some time to discover herself without anyone trying to influence her. The Bathing Association should be a good place for that." Looking over her shoulder as she was getting wilder and wilder, Hinata asked, "Mabui, finger my ass. I want something up there." Mabui did as she was told, and easily slid two fingers inside her. The Hyuuga groaned before leaning forward to wrap her arms around Naruto's neck, before stating into his ear, "But, eventually after I'm running the Hyuuga, I intend to show Hanabi what the Bathing Association is truly about."

"What makes you so sure she'll want to know?" Naruto asked as Hinata's movements became erratic signaling that she was close to her climax. "Especially if you aren't going to try and influence her?"

Hinata smiled as she stated, "Something tells me being slutty for big dicked blond Uzumaki is something which runs in the family." She then slammed herself fully onto his cock causing her to arch her back as she climaxed, which grew stronger as her thirsty womb began drinking in Naruto's cum. Hinata relaxed against him as she savored the feeling of release, before letting out a soft moan as Mabui removed her fingers, figuring the Kumo-nin was anxious for her turn, she easily removed herself from her lover using just her legs. She stopped as Mabui gripped her hips, and opening her mouth, the Kumo-nin caught the cum that began to escape. Mabui then gave her cunt a few licks to clean her up before helping to push her over Naruto to stand on the edge.

Looking over her shoulder, Hinata smiled as she said, "Well, I better get going. Please tell Kiyomi that I'll tell Father that he got what he wanted, and she'll follow up with the details soon."

Naruto nodded as his Hyuuga lover stepped over Tayuya before heading to the changing house. Mabui slid up against his side before stating playfully, "Was it my imagination, or does she really want you to fuck her sister?"

Naruto chuckled as he watched Sara, and her daughter lying side by side on the edge of the pool each with a copy of him buried inside them. Both women wrapped their legs around their clones at the same time as they achieved their release and urged them to deposit their essence into their wombs. The clones disappeared soon after having poured all their energy into the task, causing both women to lay their breathing heavily as they began to cuddle into each other to kiss. Looking over towards Tsume and Hana, he saw that their clones were also dispelled although both women appeared completely out of it. He focused on Mabui as he said, "I think I can understand why you got that feeling."

Mabui smiled as her hand began stroking his cock, while she said, "Although truthfully having experienced so much pleasure from this beast it is easy to see why."

She let out a surprised, but pleased laugh as Naruto lifted her up out of the water. Setting her on the edge, he said, "Hey now, don't underestimate my talented tongue."

Mabui hummed in pleasure as Naruto put that tongue to use as it began exploring her puss. Pushing her muff against his face, she moaned softly while saying, "Mmm, who could do that." Despite enjoying the energetic job that he was doing, she wasn't going to be satisfied in a manner any of his other lovers could provide, so gripping his face urged him to move up her body.

He complied, although made several stops along the way to kiss along her body. Upon reaching her lips, he kissed her greedily, and already sensing what she wanted shoved himself into her. Mabui broke their kiss to let loose a wail of pleasure, and then staring lustfully into his eyes stated, "That's exactly what I needed."

Naruto smiled before replying, "I don't know, I really think you're underestimating my pussy eating."

Mabui laughed softly before wrapping her legs around his hips and locked her ankles while stating, "Unless the gods gifted you with a tongue that can reach deep inside me, I'm afraid it isn't going to be enough to scratch my itch."

Pulling out of her slowly until just the tip remained, he asked, "Really, and where would this itch be?" He then pushed back into her just as slowly and just before he was fully sheathed inside her noticed her face contort even more in pleasure. "Ah, there it is," He said while placing his hand right above her G-spot, just before he began really drilling his cock into her.

Mabui had to reach behind her as she nearly rocketed back to crack her head on the stone surrounding the hot-springs. She stared hungrily into his eyes as she used her legs to urge him deeper inside her the crushing force doubling the pleasure she felt every time his cock passed along her sensitive bundle of nerves. The doubling effect only grew stronger as he leaned in to begin sucking on her tit. It nearly became too much for her, so she tried to slow him down by pulling his body against hers, and sealing her mouth to his. However, Naruto wasn't going to be slowed as he easily lifted her up and turning away from the edge began bouncing her on his cock.

The tightness of her grip worked against her as her nipples sent twin shocks of lightning down through her body due to their rubbing against her lover's flesh. Much as Tayuya had earlier, she tried to delay the inevitable for as long as possible, but she lost control as Naruto finger began teasing her rosebud much as she had Hinata's, he didn't get much further then exerting a little pressure to push his digit inside her before she exploded into a powerful climax. Naruto wasn't far behind as he buried his dick fully inside her until it kissed her womb, at which point he began pouring his liquid head inside. Mabui began to shake as the pleasure became too much, although she managed to hang onto her wits.

Kissing lightly in the aftermath of their climaxes, he turned back around to set her on the edge. He got lost in kissing his Kumo lover, until Chun-li asked, "Do you mind if I cut in?"

Naruto stepped back but to his surprise, the Hot Spring Kunoichi stepped between him and Mabui, but facing towards the dark-skinned woman. She then pulled Mabui into a kiss, which was fiery and hot as it was short, and after it ended she began kissing down the grey-haired woman's body. Reaching Mabui's pussy, she licked up some of the cum that had appeared from within her, and hummed from the flavor. Naruto watched Mabui sink back while she enjoyed the tongue lashing that she was receiving, and finding Chun-li's cunt now positioned right above his cock quickly lined himself up to plunge it inside.

Mai cried out as she exploded into an orgasm of her own, looking down her body she watched Haruna finish licking up the fluids she had released. The Daimyo then turned to Anko, who pulled her into a passion filled kiss. Upon it ending though, Anko stood and sounding all business said, "We better get going Haruna. I don't need your shinobi questioning why I'm dragging ass tomorrow."

Haruna nodded and giving Mai a wink said, "Thank you for the late-night snack. I hope to see you around in the future."

Mai just mutely nodded as she watched the two women begin walking off. Turning towards the hot springs, she watched her normally straight-laced friend getting rammed from behind as she drank her lover's jizz from another woman's muff. She felt her own body react to the sight, and although tempted to just join in, she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for the lifetime commitment. Turning away after getting to her feet, she did feel a small smile appear as she decided that she would definitely tag along the next time her friend said she was heading to Konoha for "training." Because, if the meetings were anything to go by, she definite looked forward to a little one on two time with the Blond Uzumaki.

List of Fox Mark's and Chakra colors

Konoha:  
1) Tsunade- Orange Chakra, Inner right thigh  
2) Yakumo- Green, Back left shoulder  
3) Hinata- Red, Right Hip  
4) Sakura- Orange, Left Hip  
5) Ino- Orange, Butt  
6) Yuugao- Green, Lower Back left of spinal cord  
7) Komachi- Red, Lower Lips  
8) Tenten- Red, Inner Left Thigh  
9) Ayame- Red, Back right shoulder  
10) Fuu- Red, worked into old seal formula so not a fox exactly  
11) Anko- Red, shoulder where curse mark used to be  
12) Tsume- Red, on inside of left breast  
13) Hana- Red, On inside of right breast  
14) Shizune- Red, On pelvis  
15) Koharu- Red, Back Left Thigh  
16) Shiho- Green, Butt  
17) Karin- Green, Pelvis  
18) Rin- Red, Outside Right Thigh  
19) Toka Senju- Red, Inner left thigh  
20) Kushina Uzumaki- Red, on inner right thigh  
21) Mikoto Uchiha- Orange, inner left thigh  
22) Kurenai- Green, small one on ankle  
23) Taji- Green, small on hand between thumb and index finger  
24) Ibara- Green, back right shoulder  
25) Yoshino- Green, inner right ankle

Suna:  
26) Temari- Orange, Inner Thigh  
27) Matsuri- Red, Back Right Shoulder  
28) Maki- Green, Butt  
29) Pakura- Green, Butt  
30) Yukata- Green, small one on stomach just above left hip  
31) Karura- Green, Inner Thigh  
32) Quistis- Green, middle lower back  
33) Rikku- Green, left butt cheek  
34) Selpie- Green, outer left thigh  
35) Kashike- Green, pelvic mound  
36) Sen- Green, top of left foot

Kumo:  
37) Mabui- Red, Right Ankle  
38) Yugito- Orange, old seal removed and replaced with Fox Mark  
39) Samui- Red, back part of right hip  
40) Karui- Green, small one on the front right shoulder

Ame:  
41) Konan- Red, Inside mouth on lower lip  
Land of Birds:  
Toki- not bound

Land of Vegetables:

Haruna- Not bound

Land of Spring:  
42) Koyuki- Red, Pelvis  
43) Fubuki- Green, Right Shoulder  
Land of Rice Paddies:  
44) Sasame- Red, Lower back right above her butt  
Land of Hot-Water:  
45) Chun-Li- Green, Inner Thigh of Right Leg  
Mai- Not Bond but aware of the Family  
Wave:  
46) Tsunami- Red, Lower Back  
Demon Country:  
47) Shion- Red, on lower right butt  
Bijuu:  
48) Kiyomi- Red, Back Right Shoulder  
49) Yoruichi- Red, Tribal Tattoo on Thigh  
50) Seven Chomei- Red, middle of lower back  
51) Rangiku- Red, on left butt cheek  
52) Tier- red, inside of right breast  
53) Mirajane- red, outer left thigh  
54) Urd- Red, right thigh  
Kukaku- not bound  
Nel- not bound

Not officially members of any village:  
55) Kin- Red, small one on pubic mound  
56) Mito Uzumaki- Red, on right butt cheek  
57) Tayuya- Orange, Back of neck where curse mark used to be  
58) Guren- green, small of back  
59) Haku- Red, Back of right hip  
60) Naruko Uzumaki- red, back right shoulder  
61) Tifa- Green, small one on right wrist  
62) Sara- Red, small one on right hand between thumb and index finger  
63) Seramu- Red, small on right hand between thumb and index finger  
64) Miya Asama – Red, base of neck  
65) Fuka- Red, Fox Mark on back of neck


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 86: Revenge Arc Intermission: Hot for Teacher! Part V**

Yuugao was the woman filling in a clone sandwich as she watched Naruto groan while he pumped his dick deep inside Chun-li before releasing his man sauce inside her. The Hot-Spring's kunoichi pulled herself away from Mabui's snatch to let out a wail of pleasure, before looking like she was about to sink to her knees. Naruto didn't let her as he lifted her up and set her down on the edge of the spring, before pulling himself out of the water as well. Mabui, moved to settle into his side, but a recovered Tayuya quickly sat on his lap before stating, "We're not stopping until I go home with a bulging belly like one of those porn mags because of all the cum you pumped into me." Naruto smiled at her before nodding and helped her sit up so that she could guide him back inside her.

Yuugao gaze shifted away as Kureani let out a muffled cry as she kissed the clone which was in the process of filling her womb with its essence. She broke away as she began to climax, only to be pulled into a wet kiss with the clone buried in her ass as it also began filling her up.

The Anbu Captain let out a cry of her own when the clones inside of her fired their loads almost simultaneously. The clones almost immediately began to lose their strength, but used what remained to make sure that they set her down gently before bursting into smoke. When it cleared, she focused on where Naruto was, but her view of him was obscured by a wildly bouncing Tayuya, but they had also been joined by Seramu and Sara, who took turns kissing Naruto.

She noticed that Mabui seemed content as she managed to get a kiss in as the mother and daughter switched, but then began heading off to the bathhouse where all the women had changed. Deciding to follow suit, she made her way to the edge of the spring before pulling herself out of the water. She then helped out Kurenai, who had followed in her wake.

They walked in silence, and upon reaching the bathhouse Yuugao quickly began to dress. She had the feeling that Kurenai wanted to ask her something, but wasn't entirely sure how. As such the Anbu Captain asked, "Something on your mind?"

Kurenai proved Yuugao's intuition correct as while she finished putting her close on she stated, "Actually, I was wondering that about you. I was a little surprised that you seemed interested in whose chakra had shifted recently. It just didn't seem to be something you would care about."

Yuugao had been rather surprised at her curiosity herself, and so hoping to buy a few moments to collect her thoughts asked, "How about you? Is it something you're striving for?"

Kurenai made the final adjustments to her clothes as she laughed and began following Yuugao out of the bathhouse. Reaching the stone path, she said, "At the moment, I'm just looking for a good time. I mean, before I got roped into this craziness, I had sworn off ever being in any kind of relationship again. I guess that wherever things end up, I'll be fine with."

Yuugao nodded having a good idea of where Kurenai was coming from, as she also had felt similarly in the beginning. However, while she knew that was no longer the case, she stated, "Much like you, I had planned to cut myself off from ever getting close to someone, and so I had planned to bury myself in work. But, then one day a young stud set his sights on me, and here we are." Kurenai smiled as she could hear the happiness Yuugao felt in her tone, but it faded as the Anbu Captain added, "Tsunade told me after I became bound to him that Naruto would give me everything that I gave him and more. Which is why although I have come to love him deeply. My chakra still is in the green."

"I don't understand," Kurenai replied in confusion as they neared the gate leading from Kiyomi's property. "If what you say is true, shouldn't it be red?"

"How could it be," Yuugao stated giving a sad half smile, "When I can't fully commit to his beliefs." Kurenai's confusion grew more pronounced so she explained, "After Naruto had been targeted in the Land of Vegetables, I lead my Anbu in retaliatory strikes. The goal was to shut down the bounty offices, but to also gain information. However, I was there for blood." The purple-haired woman scoffed as she said, "Ibiki had to remind me that prisoners talked better when they were alive."

"Yuugao, how you acted was natural for when someone you care for is in danger," Kurenai said sympathetically.

"Perhaps," Yuugao conceded. "But, are they the actions of someone who's a part of a movement which states its goal is to bring peace to the Shinobi World." She sighed before continuing, "Naruto is currently struggling to prevent people from letting such reactions win out." Yuugao sounded torn as she added, "The truth of the matter is that I don't think I can give that part of me up." Her hands tightened into fists as an angry look appeared in her eyes while she stated, "If the Raikage were to succeed or Sasuke, or any of the other numerous threats that we have yet to even uncover. I can't say that I wouldn't dedicate the rest of my days to killing every single person that took this source of happiness from me."

Kurenai was rather surprised by her friend's revelation, and stopped with her as she took a moment to compose herself. After a moment, Yuugao said, "In truth I was fine with the current state of my chakra. So, I can't really explain why this new revelation got under my skin. But, I guess it might just be due to it seeming like I've moved further away from him, and I can't bring myself to give up what I would need to in order to close the distance."

Kurenai wasn't sure what she could say to comfort her friend, as she could easily see herself in the Anbu Captain's shoes. Not particularly because she currently had strong feelings for Naruto, but if she did develop them, she could understand the desire to make sure anyone that hurt him suffered. Kurenai imagined it was particularly hard for Yuugao to let go of her need to exact vengeance considering how the purple-haired Anbu had never received the same type of closure with her previous lover that she had with Asuma. After all, she was currently sharing a bed with the man that had brought Asuma's killer down, while Yuugao didn't even know who to blame for Hayate's murder. She suspected that was why someone attacking Naruto from the shadows had triggered such a violent reaction from her friend, as she desperately feared it would happen again. Furthermore, it was why she refused to fully commit to Naruto's ideals, as she didn't want to deny herself the satisfaction of vengeance should the world take from her once more. Not sure, of anything else to say, Kurenai suggested, "How about a drink?"

Yuugao let out a sharp quick laugh as she followed Kurenai out the gate and replied, "That sounds like a plan to me." Leaving the property, Yuugao felt a little better after sharing what was bothering her with her friend, but she knew that so long as a desire to extract vengeance lived within her, she'd never be able to give Naruto everything and so would likely never truly move forward with him.  
 ********************************

"Mom, you shouldn't be so reckless," Sakura said as she finished healing a small cut that her mother had sustained from a run in with bandits.

"It's fine Sakura," Mebuki replied dismissively as she sat on the medical table with one arm raised over her head to allow her daughter to heal the small cut to her ribs that she had received. Her mother was just wearing some bandages around her chest, and white pants. A long white jacket was draped over a chair, which she had removed to allow her daughter to inspect her wound

Sakura frowned, but considering how her mother had arrived at the hospital covered in blood splatter, she supposed she was overacting considering how minor her wound truly was. "Alright, all finished," Sakura stated as she stopped applying her chakra revealing that not even a scar remained.

"Thanks," Mebuki replied as she slipped from the table. Grabbing the jacket, she pulled it off the chair and despite the blood stains still covering it, put it on.

Sakura's frown deepened as her mother looked like she was the leader of some female gang rather than a chunin of Konoha. But, it had apparently been the style of clothes that she had preferred to wear when first starting out on her shinobi path. She noticed some kanji written down the back of the jacket which simply read, "The Ogre." Her mother looked back at her, and what truly concerned Sakura was the dead look in her eyes, especially as she said, "I'll see you later. I'm going to see what work I can scrounge up."

"What!" Sakura said, "You just came back from a mission. One that apparently ended rather poorly. How about you take it easy?"

Her mother waved her concern off as she replied, "I told you, they were nothing but run of the mill bandits. The one that grazed me only managed to do so because he cut through one of his allies. If I hadn't already committed to crushing the other man's skull. I wouldn't have been open to receiving even this little nick."

Sakura wasn't exactly comforted by the idea, since her mother looked like she was the lead player in a slasher film. Although, she knew it would probably put her on her mother's shit list she stated, "Regardless, I'm putting you on a twenty-four hour freeze from taking new missions."

"You can't do that," her mother replied as some life returned to her eyes.

"I can, and I did," Sakura replied calmly moving to fill out the paperwork. "Besides, take a look in the mirror. I'm pretty sure Tsunade isn't going to be pleased to assign you a mission while you're looking like you went on a bloody rampage."

Mebuki met her daughter's stern gaze with a glare, but after a moment she sighed before shrugging and saying, "Okay fine. Thanks for attending to me." Sakura nodded as her mother moved to the door, but she stopped as she asked, "By the way, are you planning to have Naruto over this week as usual?"

Sakura nodded before answering, "Probably this Thursday again. Can I expect you to be there?"

A small smile appeared on her mother's lips before she teasingly said, "You mean to cook for you, don't you?"

Sakura's cheeks colored as she nervously said, "If it wouldn't be too inconvenient for you. I'll help as usual."

"Okay, I'll go to the store to stock up," Mebuki replied while she stepped out the door.

Sakura was relieved since she had wanted her mother to be there, after all it was for her mother's benefit that she had begun having Naruto over for a weekly meal. But, also because of her many talents, cooking didn't appear to be one of them. She was getting better thanks in part to her mother's tutelage, but she still had a long way to go until she could be trusted to be alone in a kitchen. Sakura moved to follow after her, and fearing her mother had meant what she said literally shouted after her, "Go home to clean up first."

"Yeah, yeah," Mebuki said facetiously, "Quit being such a nag."

Sakura felt a vein threaten to appear as an overwhelming urge to commit patricide passed through her. But, she stopped when someone said from behind her, "Now I know where you get your scary aura from."

Sakura turned towards the voice to find Konohamaru leaning against the wall beside the doorway. She suspected that it was because he had been leading the mission that her mother had been on so he was there to check up on her. However, his thoughts turned to his own wellbeing as Sakura settled her gaze upon him due to it reminding him of when he had insulted her back when he had thought Naruto was her boyfriend. Straightening, to walk away he said, "Anyway, I better get going…"

"Don't make me hunt you down," Sakura interrupted before simply turning to step back into the room.

 ********************************

Konohamaru considered running, but figured that even if she was about to pummel him, it happening in the hospital would offer him the best chance of survival. With a sigh, he stepped into the room, but it was quickly apparent that she had already forgotten about his statement on her personality. As she sat down, and despite his past insults about her looks, Konohamaru had to admit Sakura had matured into a stunningly beautiful woman. It made him rather jealous that the man he had set up as his rival went to bed with numerous such women nightly. Meanwhile, he was kind of in a relationship, but due to the differing worlds that they lived in, it hadn't really progressed much further than some heavy petting on the few chances they had to be alone together. Which had been little over a year at present. Moreover, despite their keeping in touch via letters, he had the feeling that Naho was distancing herself from him.

He suspected it was because she had matured into a gorgeous woman in her own right, and much like him was growing frustrated by their in ability to be intimate. But unlike him, she probably had plenty of people lining up that were willing to introduce her to the pleasure shared between a man and a woman. People that her Uncle, the Daimyo, would willing accept as suitors.

However, he pushed such concerns from his mind as Sakura asked, "Will you please tell me what happened on your mission?"

Konohamaru could hear the concern Sakura had, and was somewhat confused by it. Yet, regardless answered, "Not much to report to be honest. I accepted and assembled a team for a B-ranked assignment to escort some prisoner here. He was a missing-nin from Iwa that started a bandit gang in the Land of Rice Paddies. Apparently, the prisoner thought he could force out another local gang as they have a reputation for being somewhat soft. However, from what I understand, when they tried, they were basically crushed by the groups second in command and a few lieutenants."

Konohamaru noticed a small smirk appear on Sakura's face, and it made him wonder if Naruto was somehow connected to the gang. He had heard rumors to the fact that the leader of the Black Foxes was supposed to look like his rival. But, considering how the reason given was Naruto had disfigured the man, he hadn't really thought too much deeper on it. Yet, Konohamru realized that in truth he hadn't really thought too deeply on why Naruto was building a harem in the first place, having just assumed it was his attempt to make up for the loneliest of his childhood. He knew Naruto claimed it was to bring peace to the various villages, but he felt that was just the justification his friend used. It hadn't occurred to him that Naruto might actually be running whole secret operations to actually bring that goal about. Still, he wondered what the goal of starting a gang like the Black Foxes would be about since one of the crimes associated with its leader had been to help the Jinchuriki of the Two-Tails escape. Which Konohamaru realized might have been one of Naruto's lovers as she had been on the mission to rescue Killer Bee from Sasuke.

The young Chunin began to consider that perhaps he should be more interested in his Friend's love life as he still wanted to be Hokage, and even desired to beat Naruto out for the title. But, with that being the case, Naruto was probably neck deep in international intrigue building up a resume worthy of someone desiring to be a Kage. While over the same period of time, he had fretted over the fact that the most fun he had with a girl was some heavy petting, with most of those experiences being over her clothes. Still, Konohamaru focused on the task at hand as he informed Sakura, "The Black Foxes apparently left the prisoner for the Fuma, who are transferring him to Hozuki Castle."

Sakura nodded although she wasn't really aware of any of the particulars. But, knew it made sense if the Iwa-nin in question was of some value to Iwa. She suspected that the missing-nin was, and Sasame was sending him to the infamous Blood Prison so Grass could negotiate a deal for him. The Grass Village would get a cut or be paid outright for their services, while for the Fuma getting a concession from a major village would likely be a huge boon for the Clan. She figured the reason that Sasame would send the prisoner to Konoha was although it would be quicker to send him straight to Grass Country from the Land of Rice. With the number of unaligned territories, or even openly hostile ones, it would give Iwa a chance to collect the prisoner without paying anything. She figured having Leaf-nin escort the man was just to further dissuade Iwa from trying anything.

A tactic that appeared to have worked as Konohamaru stated, "It appeared that the Fuma were going to be overcharged as everything was going smoothly. But, when we were only a few miles away the prisoner's remaining bandit pals decided to try and spring him."

Sakura frowned as she asked, "Why would they try to ambush you so close to Konoha?"

Konohamaru shrugged before offering up, "I imagine they didn't travel in one big pack together to avoid detection so figured they would rush ahead which meant gathering near where we were heading. Plus, they probably figured that we would drop our guard being so near our home. Boy, were they wrong." The Chunin smiled before saying, "Your mom was really something though. Almost as soon as they had appeared, she had armed herself with a giant tetsubo almost as big as her, and was charging them in turn. I can see why they called her The Ogre."

Sakura frowned as she asked, "Did she seem…particularly bloodthirsty?"

Konohamaru shrugged again as he replied, "It is kind of hard to say, as I had my own hands full. But, if anything she was just really efficient. It seemed that every time she swung that club of hers, someone was falling down dead. Considering the size, she was able to wield it rather effortlessly. As a weapon, it doesn't really lend itself to being gentle on the enemy. But, then again, it wasn't really a situation where we could afford to hold back either."

Sakura's frown deepened, but she stated, "Thanks. Can you just keep an eye on her if you happen to work with her in the future? I'm probably worried over nothing, but I'm afraid that she might eventually let her anger over my father's murder get the better of her."

"Sure thing," Konohamaru said with a nod. "But, can you really blame her. Half the village would love to find Sasuke and take him out slowly and painfully. I can't really say I blame them."

Sakura nodded, but cautioned, "It is understandable. However, the problem is what we'll allow ourselves to become to make it a reality. For my mom, I'm afraid that in time her nickname will be more apt to describe who she is as a person, rather than her weapon of choice. At which point, would there be any difference between her and Sasuke outside of their list of victims."

Konohamaru chuckled as he said, "That sounds like something Naruto would say."

Sakura smiled as she stood before placing a hand on his shoulder and stating, "It's because of that compliment, that I'm not going to send you to the ER's traction ward for you earlier comment." Then as if she hadn't just threatened him, she gave his shoulder a gentle pat before proceeding out of the room to her office. Thus leaving Konohamaru with the impression that he had narrowly avoided a death flag, and causing him to respect Naruto all the more for being able to successfully seduce such a woman.  
 ******************************** *

Suzume was taking a shower located in the girl's locker room of the Academy. Having just finished her afternoon training session, which she admitted was more about keeping her figure then actually improving her skills. As she let the warm water sooth her aching muscles, she allowed her thoughts to turn to her Naruto problem. Which consisted mainly of the fact that although she was quite certain that he was a Corruptor, she still lacked definitive proof. Yet, she was of the opinion that the circumstantial evidence made a compelling case. However, in many regards she felt confronting him directly was almost out of the question, unless she was prepared to go the Missing-nin route. For starters, considering how over the last few years the Clan Council had slowly had its male members replaced with women, she was quite sure Konoha's government had been corrupted. Furthermore, with the likes of Yuugao and Anko also living in the Hidden Eddy Inn, she was rather certain those branches were compromised as well.

But, even if Konoha's leadership hadn't been corrupted, in a sense it wouldn't have mattered as getting caught would mean she would need to defend her actions, and that would mean spreading knowledge of the Binding, unless she was willing to allow her own name to be tarnished. As such, the best-case scenario was that Naruto had bound the women under his sway to him against their will, and upon her dealing with him, his victims would agree to suppress the knowledge of his jutsu. Or, better still would have had no idea how it worked, as then Suzume could claim that perhaps the Kyuubi had taken Naruto over. Naturally, with women like Tsunade being under his sway, she imagined at the very least the Hokage would have figured out some of the details about how the Binding worked, so doubted that scenario would come about.

That for Suzume was the crux of her problem, as she wasn't sure how the women corrupted by Naruto would react to his death. She already had what she felt was a relatively decent plan to at least isolate and confirm her suspicions about him. Which upon doing so, would allow her to quickly eliminate him. But, if that in turn caused his victims to begin shouting about a jutsu that allowed men to subjugate the women they slept with, it would do her mission to eradicate all traces of the Binding irreparable harm. A mission, which her teacher had felt was nearly complete, as rumors of a Corruptor hadn't appeared in centuries.

However, Suzume knew she couldn't wait to make a move forever as it just gave Naruto more and more time to Corrupt the women of Konoha, and she suspected members of the Alliance as well. In fact, she believed the Alliance having been something Tsunade had pushed for, had simply been a means by which Naruto could extend his influence outside of Konoha's walls. Yet, despite that, what kept her from acting was her exit strategy. She was confident she would be able to isolate Naruto and thus ascertain if he was a Corruptor. But, she would only get one shot and if she decided to end him, had to consider an exit strategy. After all, even if Naruto's victims were truly that, she couldn't guarantee that the Hokage wouldn't hang her out to dry. As that had been Itachi's fate despite the service he had performed.

As such, Suzume needed to consider defecting, and due to the Alliance, that only really left Kirigakure or Iwagakure as potential destinations. That was if she wanted to avoid running for the rest of her life, especially if some of the women bound to Naruto decided to avenge him. Of course, she didn't really think either village would necessary consider a Chunin Instructor that much of a prize, so realized they might just turn her over particularly if Tsunade was the one calling for her head. But, she felt that perhaps Iwa might be willing to rebuff the Hokage, particularly if she sold herself to them as the slayer of the Fourth Hokage's son.

She smirked as she pictured there might be a few perks to go along with such a title, but it faded as she heard a voice say, "I wish you two would stop tagging along to wreck my practice sessions with Naruto-Sensei."

Suzume recognized the voice as belonging to Kaede, who was a genin in training from Naruto's class. The statement was quickly countered by another girl from his class when Aoi countered, "You're the one that butted your way into the shuriken practice that I had requested."

"Get over it," a third voice cut in, "You both did that when he agreed to help me with my math homework."

Suzume rolled her eyes as the other two kunoichi refuted Akane's claim by bringing up another instance in which she had acted as a blocker to one of their advances. Reaching for some soap, she began to lather her skin while the three continued to bicker. In truth, had they not been so prone to sabotage one another, she probably would have selected one of them to try and seduce Naruto. She wasn't too surprised when a moment later Aoi, upon stepping into the communal shower, said sounding a little surprised the person using the shower was a teacher, "Suzume-sensei, what are you still doing here?"

Suzume looked over her shoulder as she scrubbed her sponge along her arm, "I'm cleaning up after getting in a little training, just like you."

Aoi nodded, and quickly moved to one of the open shower heads. She imagined the kunoichi in training might be wondering if she had overheard her debating who deserved access to Naruto and may have felt rather embarrassed by it. Suzume tried to put her at ease, while also looking for more information as she asked, "I take it you were training with Naruto-sensei?"

The brown-haired girl nodded as she began to use a body-wash that she had brought with her to clean the sweat from her skin. "Yes, I asked sensei to help me practice my shuriken technique. I'm still having trouble scoring direct hits."

"Only you?" the female instructor asked.

She had to hid a smirk as Aoi scowled while replying, "No, Akane and Kaede tried to force him to help them to."

"Don't act like you haven't done the same thing, Aoi," Kaede said as she entered the shower as well. After placing her own body wash in the soap rack, she stepped under the showerhead and began wetting her long blond hair while she countered, "You forced Naruto-sensei to pay attention to you when I was asking him for help with my math homework."

"Help you didn't need," Aoi fired back, "You do well on all the math tests, it's one of the few subjects that you're actually pretty good at. You only chose math because you might actually be better at it then sensei so wanted to show off."

Suzume was glad it appeared both girls seemed to have forgotten about her for the moment as it allowed her to study them. Both girls were still rather young being around twelve years of age and thus only at about the midway point through puberty. However, listening to them bicker it was clear that as was the case with most kunoichi their age, their desire to find a boyfriend was super developed. Suzume knew that was mainly a byproduct of the Academy, since her classes were meant to promote such a desire. Granted, there were missions which would require the skills she taught such as the tea ceremony or flower arranging. But, the true purpose was to make kunoichi attractive partners to their fellow shinobi. After all, it wasn't exactly kept secret that most kunoichi tended to drop out of the shinobi program after finding a husband. This was because in truth, the village viewed the most significant contribution a kunoichi could make to the village as providing future shinobi for it.

Granted, there wasn't the same social stigma associated to a woman for not following that path as there would have been even as soon as a century earlier. But, that didn't mean the village wouldn't prefer its kunoichi to be baby factories, since for most of its existence the only thing Konoha truly exported was its services as trouble busters. These services required a steady stream of new candidates to replace those that were lost or crippled. While Suzume knew that some instructors did sometimes wrestle with the notion that they were essentially turning children into replacement soldiers. She had taken solace in the fact that her job was to give her students the tools necessary to land a good man and get out of business as quickly as possible. Still, she knew she was just as culpable as the children of such unions would be the next generation of shinobi to be chewed up by the nature of the business they were in.

However, in recent years, Konoha had begun to become an economic powerhouse of sorts as many new businesses were locating there. Because of this, it was less dependent on its shinobi program to flourish, and as a result, new types of businesses were flocking to the village. Before the current economic renaissance, most of the businesses located in the village had been geared towards servicing shinobi in one way or another. Granted, there were the typical food and services industries that cropped up wherever people gathered together, but most means of production had been meant to provide Shinobi with the items they needed to wage war. But recently, more shops were opening with the intention of selling towards the civilians of Konoha, and this was due to the fact that rather than the shinobi being the primary wage earners. Many of the civilians were now finding themselves with excess money at the end of the month to allow them to purchase more luxury items.

As a result, for the first time since its founding, Konoha's Academy had seen its first drop in enrollment of new applicants. Suzume attributed this to being the result of Civilians finding it easier to find economic prosperity in the business sector.

This made Suzume feel somewhat conflicted, as it seemed the change was a result of policies being implemented by Tsunade and the Clan Council. Which considering how she believed Naruto was controlling the women in charge of the village, made her wonder if those changes were in fact being suggested by him. If they were, then Suzume wondered if it might not be better to leave Naruto alone, since she felt a world where parents weren't sending their children off to be trained to kill at an early age so they could have a better chance at economic prosperity was probably a better one.

However, the feeling didn't last long as Suzume knew from the past exploits of fellow Huntresses that some of the most prosperous of times could be traced to Corruptors. One of the prior Huntress had theorized that it was because they made for the most fertile hunting grounds for them. After all, many powerful and influential people flocked to these economic hotspots as they tried to get a piece of the pie for themselves. As such, Suzume was of the opinion that Naruto was seeking to create a fertile valley of his own in order to attract new prey as she believed he had likely hunted all of Konoha's prized targets.

She felt a part of her begin to push back against the idea, since she really hadn't been able to substantiate her beliefs. However, before she could begin the internal debate, her attention shifted towards the communal shower's entrance as they were joined by Akane.

Suzume noticed that Akane's eyes sought out the body washes that her two rivals had brought with them, and seeing they were the same, allowed a smirk to appear before moving to a stall of her own. She set hers down in the soap rack almost as if to display it, and as she stepped under the spray of the showerhead, both Aoi and Kaede frowned upon noticing it was different from theirs.

Suzume couldn't help but smirk at the transparent move, since she had suspected that the reason Aoi and Kaede had shared an interest in the same brand and scent was because it had tied in to their infatuation with Naruto. She suspected that considering the scent was Cherry Blossoms, one or both of them had somehow learned Sakura used it. Which naturally translated to Naruto enjoying it. The smugness that Akane was displaying made it clear that she had a better source of intel as to what Naruto might enjoy, and was flaunting that knowledge to her rivals.

Deciding it might give her some insights, especially if Naruto had been the one to suggest it, Suzume stated, "Oh, Enchanted Woods, do you mind if I give it a try Akane?"

"N..no, Suzume-sensei," the kunoichi in training replied obviously not in love with the idea.

Suzume moved over to collect it and spraying some in her hand said, "Strange, considering both Akane and Kaede were using the same type, I half expected you to be. Was Cherry Blossom, last week's scent or something." The instructor suspected that while Akane had wanted to throw her rivals into disarray by showing up with something different. Yet, she didn't want to spill the beans on why she felt that she had an advantage, so Suzume added, "Or, perhaps the Cherry Blossom is the more preferred fragrance. Maybe I should go with that instead."

Akane seeing both of her rivals recovering their balance due to Suzume's subtle suggesting that they were overthinking matters, wasn't prepared to surrender her advantage, so blurted, "That depends on who you ask? Naruto-sensei says a lady should pick one that she thinks best suits herself, not worry about what everyone else thinks."

"Really," Suzume said as she began lathering her body with the soap memorizing the scent in hopes that she might pick it up coming off of Naruto, "when did he tell you that? That doesn't seem to be a topic of conversation a teacher might normally have with a student during training."

She had put just enough of a concerned twang in her voice to make Akane realize that she might be worried something appropriate had happened between the two. As such, the kunoichi in training quickly stated, "I just ran into Naruto-sensei while he was out shopping a few days ago. He had a basket full of feminine products, and so I asked him what was his favorite. He said he didn't really have one, since he normally just uses a regular bar of soap."

"Then why was he carrying so many different brands?" Suzume asked suspecting it might have been the girls next question when she had encountered Naruto hoping to ferret out which one she should buy for himself.

"He said he was just shopping for some of his fellow tenants," Akane answered as she had asked exactly that next. She also added, "Apparently, he was helping out the Landlady as she showed up shortly after. When I asked him which of the ones that he had grabbed he though would be best for his girlfriend. He told me that it wasn't up to him to decide that, since if he says he is going to like someone, then it should include the choice of scents she chooses for herself."

"Hmm, so this was the one that you chose for yourself," Suzume said as she stepped back under the water to wash the suds from her skin.

Akane shook her head, as she gave a small smile while recalling Naruto telling her, "Find something you'll enjoy first, and when you meet that special guy, I'm sure he'll enjoy it as well." Reiterating that to the other women present, she then shook her head to correct Suzume as she stated, "I like it, but I'm going to keep looking for the one that he'll think really compliments me the best."

Suzume gave a soft smile, but it slipped as she turned away from the young women since she had no doubt as to who Akane had been thinking of when she said, "he'll." She then looked over her shoulder to see both Aoi and Kaede looked like they were going to be doing a little shopping after they left.

Suzume finished washing, so turned to exit the shower where she quickly dried and dressed herself. Again, she felt conflicted since what Naruto had told the young woman was exactly what she would want someone to say to a young impressionable girl looking for outside validation, in that they needed to focus on finding themselves before worrying about how others perceived them. Yet, believing him to be a Corruptor, it made her wonder what kind of game he was playing. It made her wonder if the reason he hadn't been interested in any of the women dangling in front of him was because they weren't presenting a challenge. She suspected that could be the case, since she imagined a part of the thrill a Corruptor would feel was in the act of drawing them in. Thus, rather than women throwing themselves at him, the best course of action to draw him in would be to present herself as an equal. Someone as interested in the game as he was. She smiled at the idea, as she admitted that at times that was what attracted her to a potential partner as well. But regardless of whether she was right or not, she did believe that it was time for her to take a more direct approach.  
 ******************************** *  
Sakura was heading back to her office after making one of her rounds through the hospital. Her thoughts were still with her mother, as she wondered how best to prevent her from becoming an emotionless killer. Since while much as she had hoped, the weekly meals that Naruto attended were serving as a medication geared towards softening the shell her mother was trying to build around her heart. She didn't know if her mother was getting a strong enough dosage. Naturally, she considered upping it by perhaps having him over more often. But, she knew her lover was a busy man with a lot of women clamoring for his attention, and so she didn't want to use her official girlfriend position in a manner that might cause others to feel neglected.

She reasoned that the issue was Naruto's presence wasn't leaving a lasting impact, partially because while her mother's mood would brighten while he was around. She didn't have much of a reason to hold onto those positive feelings after he left. Thus, while she wanted to keep exposing her mother to Naruto's upbeat and positive attitude. Especially as it did appear that her mother looked forward to the dinners as much as she did. She also wanted to find a way to prolong the effects by making it so her mother might focus on things other than her desire for revenge.

She smiled as the first vestiges of an idea began to form, but put that on the back burner as she noticed someone sitting on one of the chairs outside her office. Approaching the young woman, she asked, "Moegi, what can I do for you?"

For a moment, Moegi looked rather torn between answering or running, making Sakura wonder just how much she had scarred the orange-haired girl and Konohamaru when they had first crossed paths. After a few moments of silence, Moegi apparently decided that she wasn't going to let a fear of her reacting negatively to what she was about to say stop her, so almost whispering asked, "Can I speak with you for a moment?" She looked around conspiratorially before adding, "In private?"

Sakura smiled amused, before nodding as she indicated towards her office, "Of course, please step inside."

 ******************************** *

Moegi nodded before heading into the office, and tried to tell herself to calm down. However, a part of her screamed back, "How can I be calm? I'm about to tell one of the most powerful shinobi in the village that I want to be with her boyfriend."

Moegi took a seat and to her surprise Sakura sat in the chair next to her rather than occuping the one behind her desk. This surprised the orange haired kunoichi, but she surmised it was because normally Sakura would be giving a diagnosis, so felt speaking to her from the desk might be rather impersonal. Moegi saw her willingness to give up what she could consider an advantage in the venue as a positive thing, and hoped the meeting would remain on friendly terms.

Still, the possibility that it wouldn't was what caused her to play with the hem of her skirt as she tried to remember the speech that she had thought up while waiting for the medic. After a moment Sakura asked upon having noticed her fellow kunoichi's nervousness, "Is everything alright?"

Moegi nodded, before saying, "Yes…I just don't know how to begin."

Sakura smiled as she felt a call back to when she was having problems with Naruto before becoming bound to him. Particularly as there was so much she had wanted to say, but had been too scared to actually say it. Yet watching Moegi searching for what to say, Sakura felt she was about to experience what Ino had when she had declared herself a rival for Sasuke's affection. At least if she and the orange-haired woman had shared something akin to friendship rather than a friendly acquaintance.

With that thought in mind Sakura asked, "Can I take it that the reason for your visit is Naruto related?"

Upon her nodding, Moegi felt some of the good cheer slip from Sakura's face as she stood and then moved to sit behind her desk. She could understand the move as she suspected the medic realized that she might be there to challenge her, and so had moved to seize the advantage her status as one of the most impressive medics Konoha had would afford her. Moegi also recognized it was a step away from how she hoped the meeting would proceed so started to explain herself, "As you probably just realized I want to be with the Boss." She wasn't sure why, but felt Sakura had to fight back a smile at her using the nickname she used for Naruto to counteract the sultry way Tenten would call him Sensei. But she pressed on stating, "Truth be told, I wanted to make my feelings known back when he first began training with me for the Chunin Exams, and before you even entered the picture as his girlfriend."

"Fair enough," Sakura countered, "And truth be told, I can't even really feel angry at you since a lot of people feel that I stole him from Ayame."

Moegi inclined her head, having heard some rumors to the effect that Sakura had used her father's death to push Ayame to the side. Yet, having seen the two women together since Naruto had officially declared he was seeing the pink-haired medic, Moegi was of the opinion that the rumors had been started by people jealous of her or felt they were avenging Ayame. "I don't believe you did," she said after a moment. "I tried myself when he was seeing her. But, he shot me down."

"Okay, but then why come to me?" Sakura asked with a hint of a challenge.

Moegi sighed, but replied, "Because, when he asked me to stop making advances, he stated that it was because it wasn't the right time. Yet, he added that we would talk about my feelings after the Chunin Exam. But, then the next thing I know he's dating you, and… I know how much the Boss values his word. I don't think he would have told me that we would talk later if he had no intention of honestly addressing my feelings."

The cold mask that had appeared at the reveal for the reason of Moegi's visit melted from Sakura's face as she said amused, "He really is too honest for his own good." Leaning forward she added, "So, if I'm to guess what brought you here, it is that you believe that he would have just outright rejected you if there hadn't been an avenue you could take to being with him."

Moegi nodded, before also stating, "Yes, plus I believe things broke down between him and Ayame too cleanly. Sure, there was a lot going on, but I don't think she would be as calm about it as she appears to be. Unless…"

"Unless," Sakura supplied a little amused at the young woman's trailing off.

Moegi leaned in conspiratorially as she continued, "Unless, she is still seeing him, but quietly."

"I don't know," Sakura replied sounding dismissive, "That sounds kind of crazy to me."

Moegi frowned feeling a little disheartened, but replaying Sakura's tone she felt the woman's voice was more teasing then outright mocking. As such she pressed on, "Plus, then there's Tenten. She's way too flirty and acts rather similar to how I was, but Boss doesn't seem concerned by her behavior. But, by my witnessing it."

Sakura nodded, before replying, "So you believe Tenten is also seeing Naruto behind my back."

Moegi quickly shook her head before stating, "I'm not suggesting that he's cheating on you! I believe he's seeing all of you, but with your knowledge."

Sakura paused since a part of her had wondered if Moegi was setting her up to make a case for Naruto cheating on her in order to advance her own position in capturing his heart. She smiled softly as she felt only her lover would let another woman come to such a conclusion that he was seeing all three women at the same time on the up and up. "That is quite the theory," she said a little unsure about how to proceed, "I guess the real question is, do you hope that is the case?"

Moegi wasn't sure, since naturally most women didn't want to share the hearts of the men they desired. But, after a moment she answered, "I don't know. I don't even really know why I came to see you. I guess I just wanted someone to tell me that either I'm crazy and to move on with my life. Or, to confirm there might really be a happy ending for me after the Chunin Exams. Normally I would talk to Suzume-sensei about this stuff and she was cheering me on when he was seeing Ayame. But if you are trying to be discreet, it probably wouldn't be smart for me to go rattling off my theory to her."

Sakura held back a frown as she didn't like the idea of Suzume suggesting Moegi try to seduce Naruto away from Ayame. However, she let it slide for the moment to say, "I don't think it is my place to confirm or deny anything." Sakura could understand why Moegi's face fell so couldn't help adding, "But, hold onto the Naruto that you believe in, and I think you'll find your heart is guiding you correctly."

Moegi instantly brightened as she said, "I will," before standing to add, "Thank you for seeing me."

Sakura nodded before letting a lustful smile appear as she thought, "I look forward to seeing more of you soon." She felt her pussy begin to moisten as she pictured her lover showing the genin what true pleasure was. However, she forced herself to put such fantasies on hold as she decided to look into the instructor that was displaying an unusual amount of curiosity in Naruto's love life.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto paused outside the Seventh Heaven as he wasn't exactly looking forward to the discussion about to take place. Having received an invitation from Rock Lee, he suspected that it was in regards to the stance he was advocating for dealing with Sasuke. He felt it was somewhat ironic that most people seemed to misconstrued it to be a live and let live policy, when all he truly was really asking for was people try not to let their emotions get the better of them.

Although he had been surprised by Chouji's reaction to him and his call for calm, he could almost understand Lee's since the Chunin was so passionate about everything he did. Still in the time since, it was apparent that Lee was trying to gauge his fellow shinobi's attitudes on the two primary schools of thought that had come into being about how to deal with Sasuke. From what his lovers were telling him, it appeared that for now, opinions were evenly split. But, they also believed that one reason for it was because he had made his own thoughts on the matter clear, and most people likely believed Sasuke was a problem that only he would be able to deal with. As such, Naruto suspected that Lee had invited him to meet in order to change his mind on the matter.

Deciding to get it over with, he stepped into the bar and found it to be rather crowded. He wasn't too surprised considering that it was approaching the weekend, and Ibara had scheduled both Tifa and Mira to attend the bar with her. He smiled as he watched both women move about the room to bring the various patrons their drinks. Ibara meanwhile was moving up and down the bar as she served the people sitting along it, while occasionally stopping to chat for a moment before being called away by a new arrival or one of the two waitresses dropping off orders.

The three women weren't the only women of his Family present as he noticed Hinata was there as well. She did look slightly out of place for an establishment like Seventh Heaven, since she was wearing a kimono and had her hair up in a bun. But, as that had been her standard attire since retiring from active duty to take over the running of the Branch Family. Naruto imagined she had been invited along while attending to other matters. This was due to the other two men sitting with her being Kiba and Shino.

She smiled softly at him as she noticed him looking which caused Kiba to look over. The Inuzuka looked like he was about to wave him to join them, but then his gaze shifted to another spot in the bar and a look of understanding appeared. Naruto having followed his gaze wasn't too surprised to find that it had settled on the person that he was there to meet. He gave the former Team Eight a quick wave, before proceeding towards the table Lee was at.

Grabbing the back of the only other chair at the table, he asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all," Lee replied as he stood to stick out his hand, "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"No thanks required," Naruto stated as he gave the hand a firm shake. A grip which Lee matched, and then let his hand go to retake his seat. As Naruto followed suit, he took a moment to take in Lee's attire which for a change wasn't his dark green jumpsuit. Although, he still wore the color in the form of an expensive button-down shirt, which matched well with his khaki pants. As he was wearing just a black t-shirt with some orange cargo pants, Naruto would admit that he felt a little underdressed considering the quality of Lee's attire. He wondered briefly how he could afford such nice clothes, but dropped the line of thought as being immaterial to the discussion that was probably about to take place.

Preparing to get started, he waved towards Tifa, who nodded before heading to the bar to get him a drink. Lee watched the exchange and stated, "You must come here quite often if the wait staff knows what you want without taking an order."

Inclining his head, Naruto replied, "It's become a favored nightspot for me to come to when I'm looking to relax. But, why did you choose it?"

Lee shrugged before reaching for his own drink as he replied, "It seemed the proper venue considering the topic I wish to discuss."

Naruto fought back a sigh as he figured that all but confirmed that they would be talking about Sasuke, since it had been at Seventh Heaven where the divide between Chouji and him had come into being. Although Lee would also be on the opposite side of that divide, Kiba had informed him that it appeared he was still interested in discussing the matter rather than just dismissing those not in agreement with hunting down and killing Sasuke no matter the cost.

Despite his earlier hesitance to meet with Lee, Naruto was glad that he was still open to talking. His reluctance to do so had stemmed more from the fact that lately he felt that he was on kind of a losing streak when it came to winning people over with words. Particularly since his attempt to win Gaara over had gone over so poorly. Not to mention that Chouji had made it clear that he had no desire to discuss their differences as he wouldn't remain in the same room as him.

Tifa placed a mug in front of him, and stated towards Lee, "Mr. Lee, Ibara wants me to make it clear that you better not wreck the place. She stated that if she even sees the slightest sign that you're getting drunk, then Mira and I are to boot you out of here."

Lee inclined his head as he replied, "Worry not. Gai-sensei has worked extensively with me to improve my tolerance to alcohol."

Tifa nodded before moving away to attend to another table. Naruto took a sip of the ale that was a favored of the Inuzuka before stating, "That must have been some fun training."

Lee shook his head in the negative as he replied, "Actually, Gai-sensei said that it was perhaps the most perilous training that he has ever taken part in. On more than one occasion he needed to be taken to the emergency room. Apparently, I can be a rather mean drunk."

Naruto felt a nervous sweat begin to break out, and hoping to finish the conversation before Lee got too many drinks in him asked, "Alright then, why did you want to meet with me?"

"I am sure that you have already surmised the reason," Lee replied as he sat back in his chair. "However, if you wish for me to state it. I have asked you her to petition for you to reconsider your position on how to deal with Sasuke."

"Don't you think that is something that you should discuss with Lady Tsunade," Naruto replied. "I'm just a genin after all."

"I would if I believed that it would do any good," the Chunin stated. "However, despite your claims to merely being a genin. I think we both know your influence extends far beyond your rank. Let us not forget that it was your influence that prevented the Hokage from properly labeling Sasuke a missing-nin after his defection."

Naruto frowned at what he felt was a thinly hidden attempt to blame him for the threat Sasuke had become. He admitted that it scored in regards to the point that Lee was no doubt going to make that because Sasuke had been handled with kid gloves once, it proved that he needed to be hunted down and dealt with extreme prejudice. However, Naruto countered, "I did ask Tsunade not to mark Sasuke as a missing-nin. However, I doubt that would have mattered one way or another."

"Why is that?" Lee asked with a frown of his own.

"Simple," Naruto said pausing long enough to take a drink of his ale, "He was probably with Orochimaru the entire time. Much as Jiraiya served as a shield for me from Akatsuki. Orochimaru served as a similar means of protection from Konoha. Even had she marked him as a missing-nin back then. I doubt anything would have come of it."

Lee sat forward as he stated, "Perhaps, perhaps not. My point is that you, a mere genin, did influence the village's policy in regards to dealing with Sasuke. I have to believe that you are doing so again."

"Look Lee," Naruto said while leaning back in a relaxed manner, "Tsunade is the one calling the shots here, and I know she has people working to make sure the village is protected. When the time comes to deal with Sasuke, I'll be there on the front lines. The only thing that I've been cautioning people against is letting their desires for revenge be what drives them in this pursuit."

"Perhaps what is needed is passion," Lee countered quickly, "The way things stand. You will only allow Sasuke another chance to take more from the people of Konoha. How many more people are you going to allow him to kill before you decide it is time to focus on bringing him to justice?"

Naruto wanted to shout back with how his Family was in the works of doing exactly that as he began to lose his cool, but he bit his tongue. Instead he asked, "Are you sure it is justice that people on your side of the debate are clamoring for?"

"I cannot speak for everyone," Lee began to reply.

However, Naruto quickly cut him off asking, "Then why do you assume that I can speak for those who agree with me?"

"Because you're the recipient of a false narrative that has led to your becoming the Hero of the Leaf, with all that entails." Naruto was a little taken aback by the bitterness that entered Lee's ton, but the Chunin quickly continued, "There was a time when I was swept up in it as well. The tale of the orphan that came from nowhere, that suddenly managed to beat the Prodigy of the Hyuuga and defeated the jinchuriki of the Sand. Then when the truth that you were one as well was revealed, those of us that didn't know began to pity you for the heavy burden you must have borne. Yet, was any of it true? You're the son of the Foruth Hokage, and as such probably always destined to have been trained by Lord Jiraiya. The details of your origins that were hidden, were always done so to insure the maximum number of people would come to think positively of you."

Naruto wasn't sure how to reply, since he couldn't be sure there hadn't been some plan in the works for him. Particularly as he had never received a proper answer as to why his parentage was hidden from him. "You do raise some valid points," Naruto said which appeared to surprise the Chunin, "I mean there were choices that were made for me that I still can't explain. But, I would stop short of saying my life has been the product of some false narrative spun for my benefit. I assure you, none of the challenges that I surmounted pulled their punches."

Lee's gaze hardened as he countered, "Are you really going to claim that you were some underdog that rose to the top as many people claim? You had advantages that most people could only dream of, just because they might have been hidden from you for a time doesn't negate their benefits. You never would have bested Neji if he had been informed of what you carried and you are using the influence you gained from such triumphs to guide this village down the wrong path."

Naruto frowned but admitted, "You're probably right about Neji. If he had known that I had a potential second chakra source I probably wouldn't have won." He let out a small chuckle which he knew angered Lee some, but pressed on stating, "Furthermore, I never claimed to be an underdog. I was just a bad student."

"What?!"

Having pushed Lee off balance mentally he explained, "I was too busy trying to force people to acknowledge me to take my studies seriously." Naruto let a small sad smile appear as he continued, "Iruka-sensei tried to tell me as much, but I was too focused on what other people thought of me to listen. I thought I was due people's recognition and so rather than try to earn it. I tried to force it through pranks and misbehaving. My entire dream of becoming Hokage was rooted in that."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I learned the Shadow Clone jutsu in a single night when my back was against the wall," Naruto stated. "If I had applied that kind of energy to my studies, I never would have been the dead last. So if you ask me, I was never an underdog, just unprepared. Hell, when I was first starting out, half the time I was too conceited to know just how not ready I really was."

"Be that as it may, you cannot deny that because of the optics of your success it appears you now enjoy a certain amount of say with the populace and…"

"So what?" Naruto said flatly, "If people are going to base their opinions about how to deal with Sasuke based off of their thinking aspects of my life made me an underdog, then how strong are their convictions to begin with. The details of my parentage are irrelevant anyway. Sure, people might have come around because I was the Fourth Hokage's son, but are they really judging me then. My dad was a great Hokage, but he was a shitty father and husband."

"How could you say that?" Lee asked taken aback. "He saved the village."

"By sacrificing my mother and me," Naruto countered. He could tell Lee was somewhat confused at least in regards to his comment about his mother. Rather than explaining, he took a calming breath and said, "Let me ask you something. What does Konoha me to you?"

"I do not understand the question," Lee replied, "It is our home, and the place that we have sworn to protect."

"Yes," Naruto said, "But why do you feel it is worth protecting? Is it just because you were born here?"

Lee found that he didn't really have an answer, since most of his Shinobi career had really been about proving his own self-worth. "To be honest, I have never really considered it."

"I'm not surprised," Naruto said as he grabbed his ale again. Bringing it to his lips he added, "Mainly because your goal was as self-aggrandizing as my desire to become Hokage."

Lee looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel as he slammed the table stating, "That is easy for you to say considering all the advantages that you were born with. I had to struggle for everything that I have."

"Which I'm not taking away from you," Naruto replied calmly. "But, say you had beaten Neji instead of me. What was your goal beyond that? To find a stronger opponent, and then a stronger one after that. All you were doing was proving how strong you are. You wanted to make people acknowledge that strength. It was no different than my wanting to become Hokage to force people to acknowledge me."

"What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Naruto stated, "But all you are gaining strength for is yourself. It wasn't for Konoha's benefit. So, I ask again, what does Konoha mean to you?"

"Perhaps you should tell me what it means to you." Lee said still not having an answer.

"It's an idea," Naruto replied quickly, "A place that was founded so that the clans that were once at each other's throats could try to live together in peace. That is an idea that I want to protect and that is why I can't agree with the argument that Sasuke needs to be stopped no matter the cost."

"Surely you do not believe that there can be peace between Konoha and Sasuke now," Lee said with a look of disbelief.

"Believe it," Naruto replied, "no. But, if there was a possibility for it, then I would have to try and take it." He sighed as he knew he was losing Lee as the Chunin was looking at him as if he had grown a second head so explained, "What I want to protect is that idea where so long as people desire to live in peace then we let bygone be bygones. That's isn't to say that I believe Sasuke should escape from being punished for his crimes, however if he truly came to desire peace then I believe he would understand that punishment is a required part of the process. The question would then become would we let him, or would our desire only be quenched after spilling his blood. Because if it is the latter, even if peace is the result. Then idea itself and what I sought to advance and defend would have already died." He could see that his words had permeated through some of Lee's incredulity, so added, "This is why I am bitter about my father, even though I chose this life."

"You choose it? How, and how could you be upset at your father then?"

Naruto nodded giving a quick recap of his trip to the past, although he naturally left out some details, such as his mother being his Bijuu at the time. "The reason I'm bitter at my father, is we are taught that the people of Konoha make up one big family. Thus, the reason we protect it is because we are family. Yet, this concept of family didn't actually extend to my father, did it. He threw his away to be a Hokage, and yet shouldn't the Hokage's mission have beem to protect us along with everyone else."

"I'm sure it was a difficult decision," Lee said.

"I'm not entirely sure that is the case," Naruto said sadly. "Because, all I have to do is look at my Father's predecessor to see that the idea that Konoha is a family is quickly jettisoned whenever Konoha itself is threatened. Then it appears no sacrifice is too great to sustain it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about the Uchiha Massacre," Naruto stated.

"I am afraid that I do not understand," Lee said confused, "I was under the impression that was a plan carried out by Danzou and Itachi. To be honest, their actions saved a lot of people. Had Itachi seen it through, then Sasuke would have been dealt with as well and the entire matter facing Konoha now would already be settled."

Naruto sighed as he countered, "That's the problem. In order to protect Konoha, an entire clan was butchered. The good and wicked were slain together because of the fear of what might happen. Can you truly say that Konoha deserves to survive when the foundation it's peace is built upon are the bodies of those sacrificed to protect it? What principles of Konoha are we protecting, when we throw them away to protect it? The physical place might still exist, but everything it stood for was sacrificed to achieve it."

"Then what would your solution have been?" Lee asked angrily although he wasn't entirely sure why, but figured it was because Naruto was challenging the notion that Konoha was always in the right.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted, "I only know that even though the Third might not have signed off on it. He was just as guilty for allowing the lie to remain. It's no wonder Sasuke despises Konoha. I mean think of all the times the Third Hokage talked to us about Konoha being a big family, yet all the while knowing he had stood by and covered up the truth about what had been done to the Uchiha. Even I can get angry at the level of hypocrisy Konoha has displayed towards them."

Lee frowned as he was taken aback at Naruto's words, so asked, "If you truly feel that way, then why not join him."

"Because the people that bore those sins are dead and gone," Naruto stated. "The current Konoha is Tsunade's to guide and while that doesn't mean its sins didn't happen. I can't hold her or the village responsible for the actions of her predecessors. Under her rule, Konoha has brought its dark actions to light. Now it is trying to expand on its idea of people coming together and living together in harmony. Thus, it has a real chance to make sure those mistakes of the past aren't repeated, and so I'll continue to fight for the ideal that I'm going to hold Konoha to. Because if those mistakes are made again, it's going to be on our heads."

Lee sighed and then finished off the rest of his drink. Setting the glass down he said, "I see that your mind is set and there is no dissuading you." He stood, and looked like he was about to leave but stopped to state, "But, tell me Naruto. Is not every life lost to Sasuke a life sacrificed so you can have your ideal Konoha?"

"I can't take ownership of Sasuke's actions, Lee," Naruto replied after considering the Chunin's words for several moments. "Only my own. But have you not considered that a part of what Sasuke wants is for us to become just like him. Nobody comes out clean when you decide principles can only exist when they're convenient."

Lee inclined his head, but still felt that Naruto needed to worry less about philosophizing on the proper way to deal with Sasuke in favor of actually dealing with him. After all, it was easy for him to do so while hiding in a classroom, but would undoubtedly be much harder when the time came to put theory into practice. Still, Lee figured Sasuke would prove him right sooner rather than later so would put off trying to convince Naruto again until then. Beginning to walk away he said, "Let us table this discussion until a later date. Hopefully, it will not be after more people we care for are hurt to satisfy your high ideals."

Naruto considered letting the insult pass, but instead countered by stating, "But, hopefully before those who choose to abandon theirs find that in order to stop one evil, they've blazed a trail of good intentions right into a hell of their own making."  
 ******************************** *  
The former Team Eight watched as Lee made his way to the exit. Once he exited the bar, there was a collective sigh let out by all the patrons. Although whether it was because of the at times heated conversation he was just taken part in, or his past history with alcohol, Hinata couldn't say. However, as soon as the door closed Shino said, "It appears neither side has won over the other."

Hinata nodded as she sipped her warm sake while Kiba gulped down the contents of his mug before slamming it on the table.

"Are you surprised?" Kiba asked ignoring the dirty look that he was sure Shino was sending his way due to his actions causing the contents of his barely touched drink to slosh over the brim. "Everyone's set in their ways at this point."

Taking a napkin and wiping up what had spilled, Shino replied, "I wouldn't be so sure. Whether Naruto admits it or not, he is an influential figure, and many people are looking to him to determine how to respond to the Uchiha's aggressions."

"Not the Uchiha," Hinata said with a mildly rebuking tone, "Sasuke's."

Shino studied her for a moment before replying, "I assume you are referring to his mother in your correction." When Hinata nodded, he countered, "While she may not bear us the same animosity as her son. At this point, considering the fact that she hails from a clan of traitors and Sasuke's own actions, I'm sure you can recognize why it doesn't matter which name is used."

"It might be understandable," Kiba said noticing a stunning woman approaching Naruto's table carrying two drinks, one of which looked like it was to replenish the blond's. "But it doesn't make it any less wrong to do so. I wouldn't want my misdeeds to reflect on my Clan as a whole."

Hinata nodded as she added, "Also, it is that kind of thinking which lead to Konoha dealing with the Uchiha Rebellion as a group, instead of as individuals. Would we accept another village's aggression towards us if they tried to pin Sasuke's actions on us, just because he used to be a member?"

"But, there will be people that will," Shino replied.

"And most of them would have already been spoiling for a fight," Kiba retorted, "So let them come. The point is we aren't responsible for his actions, so let's just leave judging people or groups to the beliefs they express and the actions they perform."

Hinata nodded in agreement while adding, "We must also remember that although some groups would undoubtedly have horrible beliefs, that doesn't mean we can write off every individual in that group as having the same level of sin as its worst members." Hinata raised her cup and felt a frown as she took the opportunity to check out the woman that had approached her lover. It wasn't so much the woman's presence that was making her uneasy, but something seemed off about Naruto as he seemed kind of tipsy. Although, she admitted that it could also be that Naruto might just be drained from his previous conversation. There was also the sense of familiarity that she had in regards to her lover's current drinking partner. It had her feeling as if she should know her, but for whatever reason couldn't place from where. Although, with the woman's long straight black hair that framed her face, which contrasted with her pale complexion, Hinata felt she shouldn't have that much trouble recognizing the woman. Not to mention when considering the confidence which with she was wearing the skin tight silken black dress that made it quite clear that she was wearing nothing else underneath.

Her attention shifted back to her table as Kiba asked a question that she admitted she was curious about as well. "So what side of the divide do you come down on Shino?"

For the first time that night Shino reached for his drink, and took a long sip of the honey mead he was drinking. Hinata thought she could hear the hive inside him flutter their wings in contentment. Setting his glass down, he answered, "I'm fine with whichever path Konoha decides to take."

"Really," Kiba said surprised, "You really don't care one way or another?"

"No, I don't," Shino answered matter of factly. "I view Konoha as a Hive, and will be fine with whatever path it decides. While I can see what Naruto is hoping to achieve. I see it as being little more than an excess that is granted to humanity."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked rather taken aback, considering how Naruto had helped prevent negative feelings from taking root against the Aburame in the wake of Furofuki's attack.

Shino sensing her reaction replied, "I do not say this to imply that I am not grateful to Naruto. Only that to a Hive the only thing that matters is its continued existence. It doesn't have the luxury to care if its actions are right and proper. It is only a matter of whether or not they will allow it to survive another day. To that end, those who wish to align with Chouji and Lee on the matter could be said to be reacting in the more natural way. They are acting like a hive that has been kicked and plans to swarm in retaliation. Humanity for all its advancements forgets that they are still animals who react in much the same manner when provoked."

"Fight or flight," Kiba said causing his teammate to nod.

"Precisely," Shino stated before adjusting his glasses, "However, it is the sole animal that can rise above its natural inclinations. It is that ability which has led it to its current lofty position."

"Still," Kiba said after finishing his ale, "If you feel that way, why are you making it sound like Naruto is the one in the wrong."

"I don't believe I said that," Shino replied stoically, "I said I believe Naruto can worry about such a thing as Konoha's soul because he has the luxury to do so. That is simply due to the current environment he finds himself in. But, would he be able to do so if enemies were at the gate. The hive that gets poked by a stick doesn't need to think about what the best response is. Evolution has already decreed it."

"Yet, couldn't you say that also leads to stagnation," Hinata asked.

"Which is why I'm open to whatever Konoha decides," Shino stated. "Humanity, has reached this point because it does stop to ask itself if this really is the best way forward. Time will tell soon enough, and I'll proceed accordingly."

Hinata nodded, although she couldn't say that she was exactly warmed by her former teammate's words, since she felt people devoid of such passions could commit atrocities just as readily as those caught up in their own hatreds and prejudices. Which was why she felt it was important that Naruto win the battle for Konoha's soul. Granted, he had the advantage considering most of those in power were aligned with him, but she feared given enough pokes, Konoha would react in the manner Chouji desired leading to more events like the Uchiha massacre.

However, she let the matter drop for now as she sent a look towards the table her lover had been sitting at to find him gone. She quickly confirmed via his foxmark that he had indeed left, but felt she would have noticed had he done so through the entrance. Having a bad feeling as she noticed Ibara was also sending a worried glance towards the back she stood, "I'm afraid I must excuse myself. It was good to see you both again."

"Indeed," Shino replied.

While Kiba just gave a wave stating, "Take care."

She nodded, but rather than heading for the entrance she headed towards back, and quickly proceeded out the back door. Emerging in the alley, she frowned as she used her tracking abilities to determine that Naruto had indeed left via the back entrance, and activated her Byakugan. Thanks to her foxmark, she was able to quickly zoom in on him and found him being helped along by the woman that had been sitting with him. As he was staggering in a drunken matter, Hinata was extremely concerned since she knew her lover could keep up with the likes of Tsunade, Mito, and Rangiku when it came to drinking. Confident that whoever the woman was, she didn't know that she could track them, she decided to grab Ino as the Yamanaka close by and could get the word out the quickest to Tsunade that it appeared someone was targeting their lover.  
 ******************************** *

Suzume cursed mentally as she fumbled with the keys to her apartment, while trying to balance Naruto who was under the sway of the drug that she had slipped into the drink she had brought him. Feeling the pressure as soon the next phase of the Tri-phase predatory drug she had put together would be taking affect. The first of which was already in full swing and was why he was acting in a drunken manner. Soon, he'd be overcome by an extreme arousal, and depending on how he responded during that phase, she'd determine if she let it proceed onto its final one.

She felt a surge of concern as Naruto suddenly said, "Sakura!" as if the kunoichi had appeared in the hall. Particularly, since he had been semi-fighting against her the entire trip to her apartment as he instead tried to head home. She felt a surge of panic as he pushed off the wall standing straighter than he had just moments before to say, "I should get going."

"Hey, now," Suzume said quickly, "At least come in for a little while until you get your feet under you again. Otherwise, you're going to waste all the effort it took in carrying you here."

Naruto stared into her dark blue eyes, and for a moment she felt like he was seeing right through her so wished that instead of the black rimmed glasses that she was currently wearing which allowed her eyes to show through. That she had gone with the thick soda bottle glasses that she normally wore as they obscured her eyes. Yet, after a moment he said, "Okay," and proceeded into her apartment requiring none of the aid that it had taken to get him there.

She felt some of the worry that had been building begin to ease as it appeared the drug was moving onto its next phase, especially as Naruto said, "It's pretty hot in here."

"Really," Suzume said feigning ignorance, "Why don't you get more comfortable then, and I'll get you a glass of water." She then made for her kitchen as Naruto took a seat on her couch, she paused to look at her thermostat as if to adjust it for his sake, but actually bumped it up a few degrees. Heading into the kitchen, she opened her cupboard and her gaze settled on a clear unmarked bottle of finely ground powder that didn't look out of place with the other spices it was sitting next to. Grabbing a glass and pour some already chilled water in it from her refrigerator, she frowned as Naruto said aloud, "Are you sure this is okay?"

She stepped out as she noticed him wince again, and wondered if he was experiencing some sort of side effect. While the Huntress book she had found the drug's recipe in hadn't made note of any, nor had the few guys that she had tested it on displayed any during her practice runs, she couldn't entirely be certain his jinchuriki status might be having an effect. However, she decided to press on particularly as she knew there wouldn't be a third time as he had seen through her Baroness persona as soon as she had sat down.  
 ******************************* *  
Recalling those tense few moments, she remembered the shocked "Suzume," that had escaped from him as soon as she had placed the spiked drink down on the table.

Yet, it was Suzume that had probably been the most surprised as she had managed to fool workers that she had shared an office space with for years when she decided to go all out with her appearance. Having been knocked off balance from the start, she had nearly fled right then and there. But, she recalled Biwako's stern voice shouting at her, "Don't freeze up use it."

Recovering quickly, she said, "You recognized me so quickly. I was hoping that I've changed my look so much that you'd think I was a completely different person."

Naruto frowned, and she felt a surge of shame as his eyes took on a look of concern while asking, "Why would you want to?"

Suzume pushed down the doubt that was creeping up in her and was weakening her resolve, to smoothly state while letting a little of the shame show through, "I recalled what happened several nights ago between us. I'm sorry about the shameful display I put on."

"It's okay," he quickly assured her, "We all have moments like that I'm sure."

His words hit her like a punch to the gut, but she pressed on, "Thanks for that. I'm glad mine was with you. But, it made me realize that I wanted to change. So, what do you think of the new Suzume."

She had sat back to let him check her out, but instead his eyes never left hers as he asked, "I don't know. It doesn't look like you're all that comfortable with this decision."

Suzume had felt like smashing her fist on the table and shouting at him to stop worrying about her, in favor of just acting like any other man that she had ever wanted to take to her bed. However, instead a bit too pleased smile appeared on her face as she stated, "I assure you, I'm completely at peace with my attire." She could see Naruto wasn't exactly swallowing her act so pushed the drink forward while saying, "At the very least, let me buy you a drink as thanks for the kindness that you've shown me."

Naruto still seemed a little unsure, but accepted the mug and raising it towards her said, "To new beginnings, I guess."

"To new beginnings," she echoed and watched as he took a decent swig of his drink. However, as she did so, she suddenly felt grimy in a way that she knew a shower would never truly wash away.

 ********************************

Focusing on the present, she answered his question with a pair of her own, "What do you mean? What are you afraid of?"

She smiled as Naruto puffed up a little to state, "I'm not afraid. It's just you're dressed like that, and I'm seeing Sakura so people might assume… things."

Suzume smiled sultrily as she approached, and handing him the glass of water asked, "Is it just people outside of here that are assuming… things might happen."

Naruto downed the glass of water in a gulp and said, "Damn its hot in here." But then focusing on Suzume he asked, "Are you trying to seduce me Suzume-sensei?"

"Please, just call me Suzume," she said sitting next to him on the couch. She leaned in and rested her hand on his leg near his already painfully erect cock before she then asked, "And what if I was?"

Naruto gave her a knowing smirk as he said, "Well, I would say it's working."

He kissed her hungrily, and despite Suzume being pleased with the turn of events, felt something was off. Especially as he had been so resistant even under the sway of the first phase of the drug that she slipped him, which would have been when his vulnerability to her charms would have been the greatest. The second phase was now in full swing and while it had amped up his libido, she couldn't say that she would have expected him to be the aggressor in the kiss they were sharing. She hoped the change was because his true nature as a Corruptor was coming out, but would admit to feeling a little let down at the possibility that was the case.

Pulling away, she said, "Sakura's a lucky girl, you're quite the skilled kisser."

She expected a flash of guilt, but instead Naruto gave her a smile as he said, "I'm the lucky one." His gaze met hers as he asked, "But, are you having second thoughts. It seems rather strange you'd bring her up now."

"I… I'm just surprised how relaxed you are, I suppose," Suzume said feeling quite clumsy as Naruto turned her question on her. "I mean, are you really okay with cheating on her?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that," Naruto said, "Sakura's really kinky. Do you want me to call her over?"

"N..no!" Suzume said while Naruto chuckled although she had the strange feeling it wasn't at her expense. Yet while she received some confirmation that Naruto might be seeing more the one woman, he had almost made it sound like Sakura was the driving force so couldn't really take it as proof that he was a Corruptor. Hoping to recover her momentum she groped his dick through his pants while saying, "Well if you're sure that she'll be fine with it, let's get this party really started."

She sealed her lips to his again and began to undo his belt, while also moving to straddle him. She sat back once she had finished with her task, and then began unfastening the buttons that held the front of his pants together. As she worked her way down, she felt her anticipation grow as it became harder due to the cock straining to be set free. Finally, when she was half way through, his cock sprang free and staring at the large pillar of flesh, she felt her mouth begin to water while her pussy reacted in a similar manner. She wrapped her hands around it and caused him to groan as she began stroking him. She could practically feel the effect her drug was having on him as his cock pulsed almost constantly as it anticipated being buried in her wet snatch.

"Too bad," Suzume thought as she would love to ride such a magnificent cock, but knowing what doing so without protection would mean if she was right about him, proceeded to begin her next test. Reaching into her cleavage she produced a condom and said, "I hope you don't mind if we use one of these."

However, Naruto again surprised her as he said immediately, "I don't mind." Suzume bit back a curse, and was about to hand it to him with the hope that he might reveal his hand by sabotaging it in some way. Yet, if he was playing her, then it appeared that he was one step ahead of her as he added, "Why don't you put it on."

Suzume nodded as she scooted off of his lap to kneel before him, after opening the wrapper she put the condom on the tip of his penis and then used her mouth to unfurl it over his length. Naruto groaned despite his dick feeling confined by the thin layer of latex. He held back a grimace as he really missed the wetness and warmth that would normally be engulfing his dick, finding that despite it appearing Suzume really knew her way around a dick, at the moment it was more just pressure moving along his length. Still, as he couldn't really recall the last time his cock had ached for release to such extent, a part of him felt it really was better than nothing.

 ********************************  
"How is it Lover?" Ino's voice called out in his head, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'd really rather you all had let me just go home," Naruto replied mentally, making sure to remember to do so as Sakura and Tsunade had screamed at him when he had forgotten a few times already. Starting with when Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, and Hinata had revealed they were currently perched on the roof top across from Suzume's apartment as she had been opening the door to her apartment. He had been rather surprised as it turned out Sakura had been there before the others as he had sensed her presence.

His pink haired lover's tone was much more pleasing now as she said, "I know Naruto. But, I think Suzume might be onto you knowing the Binding."

He pulled his shirt over his head as Suzume helped him out of his pants while she continued to suck him, before burying his hand in Suzume's hair. He tried to urge her to take him deeper as he found the blowjob to be less than stellar considering the latex. Yet, while he knew it might be easy to dismiss Sakura's hunch, as it could just be that she was seeking to use sex to discredit him in some way. However, he found that he could only agree that it was the most likely scenario now, in light of her previous attempt. But, while he had suspect she was up to something as soon as she had sat down across from him, it was really when she had produced the condom that he knew she was aware of his being someone that could use the Binding, and that was because it had been disappointment that had appeared for just a moment when he had agreed to use it. Moreover, he could feel a hesitance in her to proceed to the next step, and it didn't take a genius to realize that it was because she knew she would be in effect sticking her head in the lion's mouth as it were.

"I'm really not feeling this," Naruto thought to his lovers, "Let's just tell her the truth."

"Let it play out My Love," Tsunade's voice called back. "She's taking quite the risk in exposing herself like this. I want to see what it is she is planning."

Hinata's voice came next as she said, "Just be careful. She has weapons hidden all over the place."

"Will do," Naruto responded aloud without thinking.

"Will do what?" Suzume said as she looked up in confusion while Naruto tried to clear the echoes reverberating through his skull due to Tsunade and Sakura's shouting at him.

 *******************************  
"I was just wondering if you're sure doing this out here on your couch will do as a proper first time," Naruto said thanking Ino as he could hear her admonishing the two shouting in his head.

Suzume smiled as she stood, and said "Aren't we confident, if we're already thinking about next time. I guess getting a blowjob through a condom is a little lackluster." She reached for the hem of her dress and then pulled it over her head revealing she had nothing on underneath.

He swallowed heavily as he found it amazing that the clothes she wore as a teacher could hid such an amazing body as Suzume truly had the perfect proportions of a pinup model. It made him realize that it probably took more work for her to make herself appear plain and unassuming, then it would to appear as she did now. She ran her fingers through her closely trimmed bush and then spreading her pussy to show how wet she was while stating, "Let's say we move onto the main attraction."

Suzume climbed onto his lap, and grabbing his manhood to guide it towards her entrance. She knew she was at the point of no return, but didn't hesitate as she felt that she had come too far and needed to act before the Third Phase took hold. She moaned as she sank down his iron rod, and let out a sharp cry as Naruto couldn't stop himself from slamming inside her.

"Sorry," he said sounding sheepish, "I don't think I've ever been this primed to fuck before."

Suzume smiled as normally one might consider it a compliment, but knew it was because of the drug she slipped him. She began to indulge his body as she began raising and lowering herself on him while whispering softly, "How is it inside me?"

"It's great," Naruto replied while fondling one of her breasts, "Although I wish I could really feel you."

"Sorry," she whispered sweetly, "Maybe next time."

"Now who's the one thinking of the future," Naruto said as he gripped her hips to begin pounding her insides. Suzume cried out delight as she let Naruto take charge, and as she expected, it didn't take him long to reach the point where he was swelling to cum even with the latex covering his rod.

Just as he reached the point where he was about to fill the condom, Suzume made a handsign and Naruto winced as it felt as if someone had suddenly grabbed the base of his cock to stop him from cumming. Having experienced it when Tsunade or Shizune had used a similar technique to stave off his release, he said, "Neat trick."

However, he frowned and came to a stop as Suzume's face didn't register any of the pleasure that she had been showing before. Still, she did sound rather breathless as she said, "This isn't a trick to stave off your cumming. In fact, I think you'll find the desire hasn't faded at all."

To prove her point, Suzume ground her hips into him, causing Naruto to groan as the desire to cum only grew more pronounced. "Fuck," he cursed as she began moving faster and faster and the pressure in his balls grew stronger and stronger.

"Now tell me," Suzume said leaning forward and gripping his shoulders to grind herself harder into him, "Are you a Corruptor?"

"What?!" Naruto replied as the desire to cum became painful, "You're the one that sought me out."

"That's right," Suzume said reaching behind her to fondle his balls, "That's because I know what you are. Just confess already and I'll give you the release that you want."

Naruto probably would have confessed to anything that she wanted, but aware that his lovers were already on their way, he decided to hold out. But, not one to take things lying down, he decided to mount an offensive. He figured the reason Suzume wasn't in a similar predicament as him was because the jutsu was dampening her pleasure even as it heightened his. However, as her breathing had not yet returned to normally, he believed she was still feeling something. With that thought in mind, he surprised her by lifting her up and then spun around to plant her in the couch.

She smirked up at him saying, "It's futile. You can't pull out until you tell me what I want to know."

Naruto tried to regardless, but it felt like pulling against a vacuum so surprised her as he slammed his hips forward. Placing his arms beneath her knees so that they rested on his elbows, Naruto began pounding her into the couch as he tried to shatter her concentration.

"It's pointless," Suzume said as Naruto just kept moving atop her, however despite her bravado she was feeling the muted signs that his actions were still affecting her. She tried to maintain her concentration, as she wondered just how it was that he was resisting her as the few times she had tested the jutsu before she was sure the men would have told her all their darkest secrets after a few swishes of her hips.

She was about to tell him how useless his actions were, but froze as she saw his face and it didn't appear as if a conscious person was present at the moment, only a base desire to attain release. A desire which made Naruto's strokes even more frantic and powerful as he began almost frothing at the mouth to attain release. A moan escaped her lips as cracks began to appear in her defense as although her jutsu did dampen the pleasure she was feeling, it couldn't stop her body's reactions to the dick pounding her womb forever.

Soon she was gritting her teeth as she tried to will her body not to cum, but it was a futile effort. Feeling on the verge, and not even enjoying the pleasure she would normally be basking in, she began to panic as her fears of being enslaved began to take hold. She knew there was a defense against it in place, but having already underestimated the man still frantically rutting away on top of her, she gave into that fear and whispered, "Please stop."

Despite the frenzied state he was in, Naruto heard her plea and although he would for years say it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, he decided to remain true to his principles.

Suzume wasn't sure what had happened as one moment she was about to climax whether she wanted to or not, and the next everything came to a stop. Naruto despite how he had looked moments before appeared calm, although in a manner as if he was trying to ignore what she imagined had to feel like a vice clamping down on his balls. She wasn't sure what to say, but it was at that point that she realized she wasn't exactly concentrating on holding the jutsu.

A fact that she was informed of as Naruto's face twisted into a mask of ecstasy, moments before she exploded as her previously denied pleasure crashed into her like a tidal wave. "Fuck!" Naruto shouted as he felt like a damn that had suddenly broke.

Suzume was in a similar place as she felt like a small sleepy village that was sudden crashed over by tons of previously held back water. Which turned out to be a rather apt metaphor as a warmth began seeping into her womb as she basked in the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. She just wanted to bask in the feeling, until she realized what that warmth signified, and with a start shouted, "No!"

She pushed Naruto back causing him to slip out of her as he fell back and knocked over her coffee table. Suzume frantically moved towards the lamp stand next to her couch, and reaching underneath it procured a hidden kunai. She turned back to face Naruto, and wasn't too sure if she should attack him or plunge it into herself.

However, the choice was removed from her as Naruto sounding rather raspy and really wanting another drink of water shouted, "Stop!"

The results were immediate as Suzume froze in place surprising him, at least until he noticed his seed begin dribbling from inside her. His gaze grew wide as he looked down to see the end of the condom looked kind of similar to a burst pipe. For a moment, he feared the pipes inside him might be in a similar state, but focused on Suzume as he said, "Um… sorry."

Suzume wondered why Naruto was looking so ashamed of himself, but then her focus shifted to her apartments entry way as she heard the sound of her lock being defeated. It was followed by the appearance of four of the women that she had suspected to be victims of Naruto.

However, they appeared to be anything but victims to Suzume as Ino upon seeing the puddle of cum spreading out on her couch due to the awkward way she had frozen from Naruto's use of the voice said, "Wow, it looks like you had quite the good time considering your earlier reservations."

Naruto stood and sounding extremely parched said, "Trust me, tonight was as much of a ball buster as I feared it would be."

"Are you okay, My Love?" Tsunade asked feeling uneasy as while she could understand his being sweaty, it looked like he was standing in an overheating sauna.

"I want to go home," he said weakly before falling over.

Sakura quickly caught him, and said, "He's burning up." Then hearing his raspy breathing, she felt along his throat adding, "His airways are swelling shut. She's poisoned him!"

"When," Ino said panicking.

"It had to be at the bar," Hinata quickly chimed in. "Should we pump his stomach?"

"It's too late, for him to be exhibiting signs, he's already absorbed the poison," Sakura replied. "There has to be an antidote. She wouldn't have gotten physical with him if there was a chance she could have been poisoned as well."

"You should just let him die," Suzume said wondering what horrors Naruto must have visited on them to bend them to his will to such a degree.

However, before she could press such a case, Tsunade's hand clamped over her throat and she easily lifted her above her head as she shouted, "Tell me where the antidote is or I swear to…"

"It's in the cupboard where I keep my spices." Suzume said shocking herself as she had planned to remain silent. But, having already been subjected to the Voice once, she quickly realized that Tsunade had compelled the answer out of her.

Tsunade seemed to have the same realization as a look of surprise appeared on her face, but with more pressing concerns she tossed Suzume back on the couch while Ino got up to retrieve it. However, Ino opened it up and found a dozen different powered spices so asked, "Which one is it?"

Suzume tried to stop herself from answering, as she was prepared this time. But, when Tsunade pressed her by saying, "Tell us now!"

She couldn't help replying, "It's the only powder that isn't marked." She tried to mentally prepare for the next question that she was expecting, however she forgot that she was dealing with some of Konoha's best medics. So mentally accepted her defeat when Ino appeared a moment later holding a glass of water with the antidote already mixed in. She handed it to Sakura, who tenderly lifted Naruto's head to aid him in drinking it down. After a few moments, she felt the swelling in his throat begin to recede so said, "It's working." She then focused a hardened gaze of Suzume as she asked angrily, "What are we going to do with her?"

"She'll keep for now," Tsunade said, "For now just get Naruto home."

The other three kunoichi nodded so gathered up Naruto's clothes and dressed him before carrying him out of the apartment. Confident, they would avoid detection she focused on Suzume darkly before saying menacingly, "Now as for you…"

 ******************************** *  
Naruto awoke feeling like he could still sleep for a week, but as his head was being supported by someone's lap he decided to open his eyes. Looking up to find a naked Sakura's green eyes staring down at him, he thought about making a comment about dying and going to heaven. But, there was a soreness in his throat that was telling him that he hadn't been dreaming about what had transpired with Suzume and so felt that wouldn't be wise. "Good morning," she said lovingly before leaning down to kiss him.

She pulled away as Ino raised up from resting her head on his chest to say, "Where's my kiss?"

"Right here," Naruto said pulling her lips to his as he recognized they were in the Den's Master bedroom.

When they separated, he tried to sit up but Sakura held him down stating, "Just rest."

Still feeling drained, Naruto decided not to fight against his doctor's orders so relaxed as instructed. After a moment, he asked, "So, what happened after I checked out last night?"

"In more ways than one," Ino said as a note of anger entered her voice. "The bitch not only drugged you, she tried to poison you to boot."

Naruto frowned as he vowed to try and stop sleeping with women who had the intention of killing him. Since while he had also suspected Maki back when they had gotten together, he had half expected something similar with Suzume when she had joined him the previous night. However, realizing she had likely poisoned him before they had even stepped foot in her apartment. He doubted that he'd get so lucky a third time. But, in that regard he said, "I guess I owe Tsunade for pushing me to go through with it. If I had gone home like I wanted, I probably wouldn't be here now."

"I think Tsunade would be glad to hear you say that," Sakura said pushing passed the fear and anger she felt at nearly losing her lover. "I think she might be tearing herself up about it, since you wanted to call it off."

"If I had done that, then I probably wouldn't have been so close to the antidote she must have had," Naruto stated. "Did she relent?"

"No," Ino informed him, "Tsunade compelled her to give it up by using the Voice. Apparently, those of us whose chakra has become orange can use it on women whose chakras are still at red, green, or are in the negative color ranges. Karin believes this is a function of how big the Family has grown, and would serve to keep unruly women in line."

"I'm guessing as you stated women with negative feelings that it appears Suzume doesn't have the greatest opinion of me," Naruto said sounding depressed.

"Why do you care?" Ino said with some heat in her voice, "She tried to kill you."

"I know," Naruto replied before sighing, and explaining, "The truth is, the reason I didn't want to play along was because I feared that she would end up becoming Bound to me, and with it appearing that just about everything about her is a lie, I'm not sure that she is even someone that I want to spend my life with."

"Just give her to Anko to play with," Ino said.

"I can't do that," her lover replied although he was tempted to do so.

"I was only joking," she replied, "Well mostly joking."

Naruto chuckled before asking, "Where is she?"

"In Club N," Sakura informed him, "Tsunade brought her over this morning after placing the same restrictions you used on Koharu."

Naruto nodded and moved to sit up, prompting Ino to ask, "Where are you going?"

"To go talk to her," Naruto replied as he worked his way to the edge of the bed. "Right now she's probably scared and I want to offer her some assurances."

Sakura smiled softly at him but Ino said, "Are you for real? She tried to kill you, and don't even try to joke that she wasn't the first."

Naruto strained to stand up, and smiled as Ino quickly moved to aid him despite her protests. He kissed her softly stating, "I know. But, she called me a Corruptor, which leads me to believe that she either has experience with a person like Kanji who used the Binding. Or, someone has filled her head with such stories. We can question her tactics, but I have to believe that she thought that she was acting for your benefit, and if I was like Kanji, you would be thanking her for stepping in..."

He noticed his two lovers share a look so asked, "What is it?"

"Well, after we got you home, Hinata returned as she had noticed a chest hidden in the floor of Suzume's bedroom." Sakura stated as she moved to help Ino support their lover while he made his way to the shower room located between Club N and the Master Bedroom. "It was filled with all kinds of books and scrolls. Shiho has been reading through them all morning."

"Ah, is that why she is in the next room with Suzume," Naruto said as Sakura opened the door and Ino guided him to one of the shower heads. "What about Ayame, why is she there?"

"She was going to cook you breakfast in bed this morning so we kind of had to let her know what happened," Ino said as she turned on the shower and joined him under its spray.

Naruto's stomach growled in response causing his lovers to laugh. Feeling buoyed by their laughter, he was surprised that his mother wasn't present so asked, "What about my mom?"

"We… decided not to tell her," Sakura said after a moment. "I don't think she would have taken it very well. It would probably be best she found out after she can see that you're okay."

Naruto felt a small shiver pass through him as he could imagine what his mother probably would have done to Suzume. He decided that he would probably break the news to her after giving her several orgasms in the hopes that she might be too weak to go on a rampage. Still thinking of his mother in such a state did cause a part of his anatomy to wake up as well. Ino smiled at him as she felt it poke her in the stomach so dropping to her knees said, "Let me welcome this little guy as well. I feared she had broken him when you didn't spring your normal morning boner."

Naruto moaned as Ino gave the head of his dick a kiss before swallowing it. He turned towards Sakura who had been washing his back to ask, "Don't you want to say hello as well."

Sakura giggled before leaning in to kiss her neck and whisper, "I did this morning while two were sleeping."

He turned his head to kiss his pink-haired lover hungrily, while he buried his hand in Ino's hair and began fucking her mouth. She slurped along his length happily as his cock stabbed the back of her throat, and creamed herself when he exploded in her mouth. She then sucked his dick like a mini vacuum to make sure she suctioned up every last trace of his cum before letting him slip free of her lips. She stood up as she pouted, "Sakura, you beat me to it, didn't you?"

Sakura smiled as she gave a victory sign before saying, "That's what you get for sleeping in."

Ino stuck out her tongue, and Sakura pulled her into a kiss over Naruto's shoulder. Her tongue probed the Yamanaka's mouth looking for some trace of their lover's seed. But, she gave up after several moments of passionate kissing to return to washing Naruto's back, as Ino began washing his front. Although, he did feel revitalized, he still felt some lingering stiffness in his body, so allowed his two lovers to clean him up.

As they scrubbed him, Naruto allowed himself to ponder how best to proceed with Suzume, as he found himself in a rather unwanted position. Particularly as he had failed to read her intentions up until the last possible moment, and so couldn't be sure she was someone he wanted to include in his Family. After all, with Maki, he had been able to figure out that she was setting him up because there was some conflict about her actions within her. As such, there had been a core of goodness that drew him towards her, even as he knew they were technically enemies at the time.

For Fuka, who also had been bound to him by accident, he had felt a sense of responsibility for her wellbeing since it had been theorized afterwards that she may have been Kabuto's true objective. Over the time that she had stayed at Kiyomi's, he had also begun to sense a vulnerability that her pervious status as a type of ghoul had allowed her to keep hidden.

Yet with Suzume, he hadn't been able to read her at all. It had only been when she had sat down across from him at the bar that he realized she might be a threat. Recognizing her clumsy attempt to seduce him several nights earlier had been a rouse, as he suspected her true personality may have been closer to the seductress that she had been the previous night. He had tried to disengage from the encounter to properly assess the threat, but had made the mistake of accepting her drink. He suspected that Hinata may have noticed something and had been the one to get Tsunade and Ino. But, he had sensed Sakura's presence in the vicinity of Suzume's apartment as he had been taken there. His surprise at her apparently already suspecting Suzume had been the reason for his outburst when Ino had connected their minds together as he had wanted to explain himself.

Thinking of his surprise at her presence being there before the others, he looked over his shoulder to ask, "Sakura, what made you suspect Suzume-sensei enough to stake out her apartment."

His green-eyed lover paused in her scrubbing to explain, "Moegi paid me a visit and mentioned Suzume had been egging her on to seduce you back when you first started training her. Something didn't seem right so I thought it might be a good idea to watch her."

Naruto nodded, and realized that if Sakura's hunch was right then Suzume had been aware of the possibility he was Binding women to him for some time. He suspected that Moegi had been her first attempt, and might have been intended as a sacrifice of sorts. The idea that Suzume would betray a former pupil like that darkened his opinion of the woman even more, especially as it was clear that she thought he would have likely abused her. Sakura sensed the darkening of his mood and misinterpreted the reason as she quickly stated, "I don't think Moegi was a knowing part of her plot."

Naruto mood lightened thinking of the orange-haired kunoichi as he said, "That thought didn't cross my mind. I'm just not sure what kind of women would use a former pupil in such a fashion." He sighed as he added, "But, I guess it's time to find out. However, Sakura can you do something for me?"

 ******************************** *  
Suzume sat at a table in a room that looked like it was meant to be a combination high end restaurant and strip club. Still, she found the atmosphere not nearly as oppressive as she would have imagined considering what she suspected it was used for, particularly as the two women currently occupying the room with her seemed completely at ease being there. She recognized Ayame from her tailing Naruto at various points as she tried to verify his being a Corruptor. The woman was currently in another room just off the bar area and was likely where all the cooking was done when the room was in use. She had left the door open, likely to keep tabs on Suzume as she was currently cooking what appeared to be Naruto's breakfast. Whenever ramen waitress did look back at her from the stove she was working at, Suzume could easily see a mask of anger etched on her face.

Currently on the receiving end of one such look, Suzume found she couldn't help guiltily looking away. This caused her eyes to land on the other woman present, and to be honest Suzume didn't recognize her. The mousy looking blonde woman that Tsunade had called Shiho as she had directed her to the trunk of books, scrolls, and journals captured or written by past Huntresses which had been the woman's sole focus for the past several hours.

Watching the woman consuming the hard-won knowledge of past huntresses filled Suzume with a sense of shame at her failure. She suspected that was why Tsunade had brought the trunk there as she had wanted to drive home just how badly she had failed as a small token of revenge for her actions against Naruto. It was quite clear to Suzume that thus far all the women she had witnessed up till now were truly devoted to the jinchuriki. But, that didn't really soften her stance towards Naruto as she felt it was likely a tactic to make her feel that she had misread him. Mainly as one of the books that she had read from a past Huntress that had started out as a slave of a Corruptor had made it seem the more unaware a woman was of their capture's true nature, the easier it would be to control them. That Huntress had theorized that it was because the more unaware a target was the more willing they would be to accept thoughts and actions a Corruptor implanted as being their own.

From the controls Tsunade had already implanted in her, Suzume wasn't sure that was quite right as her mind seemed completely her own even when her body acted counter to what she wanted. She suspected, that what that particular Corruptor had wanted was women that were more inclined to please him without needing to be ordered to do so.

Her attention was pulled to another doorway, which she had noticed Ayame looking at several times as she had prepared the meal, and was now running towards after shouting, "Naruto!" Suzume was shocked at the speed at which the waitress had crossed the room as she moved far faster than any civilian had the right to. She even leapt over a table to give the robed Blond a tight hug, before sealing her lips to his.

They kissed passionately, before Naruto pulled away to say, "Good morning Ayame." He directed his attention to Shiho as he added, "And to you as well Shiho."

"Morning," Shiho said pausing her reading long enough to look up for a moment. But, apparently seeing that he was okay was enough as her gaze quickly returned to a scroll she had been in the midst of translating.

Suzume was surprised that Naruto didn't seem perturbed by her lack of greeting, but rather amused before his gaze settled on her. She grimaced when the eyes that had been so kind and compassionate when directed towards her previously darkened, and she feared she was about to learn just how miserable an angry Corruptor could make her life. She noticed that stepping into the room behind him was a similarly robed Ino. Her gaze much like Ayame's made it clear that all manner of deaths and executions were being performed on her in the woman's imagination. It made her wonder why Naruto was meeting with her at all, as she had little doubt that with the women under his sway he could easily have her killed without his name even coming up.

She was surprised that as he moved towards her table he was able to do so under his own power as even if she had given him the antidote before the poison had started to take effect, he should have remained off his feet for several days. However, she attributed it to his status as a jinchuriki and the women under whose care he had spent the night. He reached the table she was sitting at, and after joining her stated, "I would wish you a good morning, but seeing as you did try to poison me last night I hope you can understand why I would refrain from doing so. It wouldn't exactly be heartfelt."

Suzume remained silent as she watched Ino move to another of the tables and grab one of the chairs placed on top of it. She brought it over to them, and placed it at the side of the table between them. However, rather than joining them, she moved to sit with Shiho and began reading over some of the other woman's earlier notes. Naruto frowned at her silence, before stating, "I'm hoping we can come to some kind of understanding. Believe it or not, I can sympathize with why you would try to eliminate me. If you are aware of the Binding then you likely have heard tales of how it has been misused."

"Only has been misused, you mean," Suzume corrected.

"Get over yourself, you sanctimonious bitch," Ino quickly snapped from across the room. "You don't know…"

"Ino please," Naruto interrupted calmly causing his lover to lapse into silence. "Let's try and keep these talks civil."

Ino sighed, but directed her attention back to what she had been reading. Naruto smiled, especially as Ayame placed a plate of steak and eggs in front of him. The dish as he would expect was expertly prepared, and before digging in, he received another passionate kiss from her. She then turned towards Suzume, and rudely dropped the other plate that she had been holding down in front of her. Naruto frowned as unlike his, the steak looked burnt and the eggs seemed a tad undercooked. Although pleased his lover had presented something for Suzume, it didn't exactly set the tone that he was hoping for. As such, he reached for the plate to take it, and then placed his own in front of Suzume.

Ayame quickly tried to take it from him stating, "No don't eat that Naruto. I'll remake her dish."

Naruto smiled at her as he placed it down stating, "I wouldn't want to waste anything my Ayame has made." He cut into it, and aware of the harsh looks the brown-haired woman had been sending the instructor's way paused just before biting into it to ask, "It isn't poisoned, is it?"

"No," Ayame answered sounding disappointed, which was made clear as she added, "Although I was really tempted to."

Naruto chuckled and bit into the steak to find that although the outside was crunchy due to the char. The inside was still rather delicious. He figured his lover had cooked it that way, specifically as a person that hadn't eaten since the day before would find the experience unpleasant but bearable. He noticed that Suzume still wasn't eating so said, "Please dig in. I would hate to see Ayame's cooking go to waste."

The kunoichi instructor was hesitant, but her hunger won out and it made him rather jealous as a look of euphoria appeared momentarily on her face as she bit into the dish that had been meant for him. They ate in silence, with Suzume finding it easier to tear through her plate naturally. When he had finished, Ayame reappeared to take the dishes as she placed fresh squeezed orange juice before him to wash away the aftertaste. He noticed she didn't bring anything for Suzume, but figured it was because the dish that had been meant to be his was supposed to be savored.

After he was finished, Suzume asked him, "What exactly are you playing at?"

"What do you mean?"

Letting some annoyance appear in her tone at what she believed to be coyness on his part she stated, "You hold all the cards. What kind of sick game are you playing at by this act you are putting on? If its information that you're after you don't need to try and butter me up, you can force me to spill my secrets. Hell, you can have your Yamanaka do it!"

"True," Naruto replied after a few moments of silence, "But I try to refrain from using the Voice as we call it. The controls you are under were only developed to keep my Family a secret when it was learned of by another meddler. As to any information you might have…" Naruto directed his gaze to the table with Shiho and Ino, letting the silence speak for itself. But, he then added, "The only thing I might be worried about was if someone else might be aware. But, your actions make it clear that you're on your own."

Suzume didn't respond as she feared asking him to explain why, would tip her hand that she was alone. Therefore, she didn't even try to make him question himself either hoping it would make him doubt his reasoning. Naturally, she knew it would just take a single question from him to reveal the truth, but she felt that would display a weakness on his part, and could be considered a minor win for her. However, Naruto didn't appear to exhibit the smallest hint of doubt, so she had to fight from scowling at him.

Suzume's gaze shifted to the main doors of the room as they swung open, and her eyes grew wide as she laid eyes on a confused looking Moegi as she followed Sakura into the room. Naruto stood to greet the new arrivals, and indicating the seat Ino had brought over said, "Hello Moegi, would you care to join us?"

 ******************************** *  
Moegi nodded before moving to the seat Naruto had indicated. She was finding the whole experience rather surreal, especially as she had started out feeling extremely excited when Sakura had turned up on her doorstep saying that Naruto wished to speak with her. After that initial burst had faded, nervousness began to set in as she tried to imagine all the different ways the meeting could go. However, when Sakura had led her into the basement of the Hidden Eddy Inn, that nervousness had been joined by a sense of unease. Mainly as none of the scenarios she had conjured up in her imagination, had begun with her needing to enter a secret passage that led to a tunnel running under the village.

Now finding herself in a robed Naruto's presence, she felt much of the concern welling up in her fade away due to the warm way he greeted her. Her gaze drifted to the woman that he had been sitting across from, and she was struck by a sense of familiarity, but couldn't place where she would know such a striking woman. Especially, as it appeared she had spent the night clubbing and was on the verge of taking a walk of shame home.

She got the feeling that her gaze was making the woman dressed in black nervous, but she couldn't look away as she just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew her. She did though to smile up at Naruto as he pulled her chair out for her. As he moved to take his seat again, she marveled at the large room which truly appeared to be some sort of club hidden under Konoha's streets. It made her wonder what other secrets the other rooms were hiding, but also what secrets Naruto was as well, especially as she noticed Sakura had moved to join Ino and another woman in inspecting the contents of an ancient looking chest.

However, before she could inquire, her eyes grew wide in recognition as the raven-haired beauty sitting across from Naruto asked, "What is the meaning of bringing Moegi here? Are you showing off that you corrupted her without my knowing?"

Not sure what she was talking about, Moegi exclaimed, "Suzume-sensei!" She wanted to say that she looked amazing compared to her normal attire, but didn't think the description really applied as she looked like she had a rough night.

A look of guilt appeared on Suzume's face upon being recognized which confused Moegi so she turned to Naruto to inquisitively ask, "Boss, what's going on?"

Naruto gave her a warm smile before stating, "I'll explain everything in a moment." He directed his gaze back towards Suzume and stated, "To answer your question, I haven't bound Moegi to me."

Suzume rounded to face her immediately as she shouted, "Moegi, get out of her! You need to warn everyone that he's corrupting the women around him."

Moegi stared at her in wide-eyed surprise, but then she looked over to Naruto before again saying, "Boss."

Suzume deflated at her response since it made it apparent that Naruto already had more of the young woman's trust. She suspected that was why Naruto had brought Moegi there to rub in her complete failure before defiling the young kunoichi.

Naruto though surprised her by saying, "Moegi, I promised you a conversation about your feelings in regards to me. I was debating for some time about moving it to before the exams, but recent events have made it a necessity."

The orange-haired young woman replied with a simple, "Okay," before lapsing into silence.

Focusing on her, Naruto began, "Back when I was on my training trip with Pervy… Master Jiraiya. I encountered a man who presented me with a scroll. That scroll contained a jutsu which he coined the Temptation's Touch. This jutsu was to make it easier for me to seduce women by making their bodies crave my touch."

"That isn't how the jutsu works and you know it!" Suzume snapped angrily.

"At the time, I didn't," Naruto replied calmly causing the anger Suzume had displayed to fade. Focusing back on Moegi, he stated, "As Suzume just implied the jutsu didn't just do that. For the true power of the jutsu was something called The Binding, which it turned out I learned in the first step when I attuned my chakra. You see, the man that gave me this scroll had intended for me to misuse it."

"Misuse it how?" Moegi asked in confusion as it would seem a jutsu which compelled women to sleep with him could only be used to such an end.

"The true power of the Binding isn't that it makes women more open to sleeping with a user," Naruto stated as he sent a look towards the table with Shiho, Sakura, and Ino. "But in the control that he gains over the women he sleeps with. Let me demonstrate. Ayame, Ladies, will you please lineup in front of us."

Shiho looked up as she said, "If you don't mind I'm at a really interesting part and…"

"Please, Shiho," Naruto said giving her an understanding smile, "I love your passion for history, but this is for Moegi's benefit."

Moegi watched in amazement as after Ayame appeared from the back area, they all lined up across from her. Naruto then turned towards Suzume as he said, "Please join them."

"No," was the instructors defiant reply.

Naruto sighed, before stating with a tone of command, "Get in line next to Shiho."

Moegi noticed that it appeared that Suzume was fighting against the command, but after several moments stood to stand in line next to the blonde woman Shiho, who was wearing a white lab coat over a red dress. Next to her, was Ayame who was dressed in her usual waitress uniform. Sakura was next in line, while Ino was at the end. Naruto using the same tone of command that he had with Suzume said, "Now strip."

Moegi watched on in stunned amazement as Ayame with no hesitation began to do exactly as Naruto ordered. Shiho paused for a moment causing her to shake, but Moegi attributed it to being a part of the woman's personality and to her presence. But, after a moment she relaxed and it seemed as if her body began acting of its own accord, which stood out in stark contrast to Suzume who fought her body every step of the way, who ironically enough had the least amount of clothes as well so all she needed to do was pull her dress over her head. Standing out in stark contrast were Sakura and Ino, who simply shared a smile but made no move to remove their clothes.

Suzume noticed this causing her to ask, "Why aren't they listening to you?"

"Because they understood what it was I wanted to show Moegi," Naruto answered before turning his attention to the kunoichi in question. "As you can see, for some of the women I sleep with I've gained the means to control their actions. However, their thoughts remain their own."

"Why didn't Sakura and Ino obey you?" she asked.

"That's because recently my chakra underwent a transformation," Naruto stated holding his hand out and forming a Rasengan. The jutsu appeared to be like a small yellow sun that was spinning madly in his outstretched hand. He ended the jutsu as he explained, "The color change in my chakra apparently triggered a similar one in several of my lovers. It in essence freed them from my ability to command them, while it appears that it allows them to command the others."

He nodded to Ino, who commanded, "Alright, hop on one foot."

Moegi looked away as the women began following the command. Her gaze focused on Naruto's who did appear to enjoy the way the women following the command breasts bounced. This caused her to look to his groin and she noticed a shifting as what laid beneath the fabric began to swell. She looked back and noticed that Shiho appeared the most uncomfortable by the display being put on. Naruto did as well so said, "That's enough. Thank you."

Shiho quickly gathered up her clothes, before saying, "You better thank me later, and in private."

Naruto nodded, before indicating for Suzume to rejoin them as he commanded, "Sit down."

Naruto was about to resume his explanation, but Moegi interrupted him asking, "Why are you showing this to me now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Moegi felt a little anger seeping into her voice as she restated her question, "It's obvious to me now that you didn't have a problem with just taking me if you had desired me. So why now?"

Naruto considered his response for a moment, before stating, "When you first made it clear you desired me. I will admit to feeling a sense of hesitation because of our age difference." Moegi looked like she was about to interrupt, but he held up his hand asking for her to let him explain, "Perhaps a silly reason considering my lifestyle. But, as I explained earlier, the man that gave me this scroll wanted me to misuse it, and I feared seducing you would be akin to that. To me, you were sweet innocent Moegi, and I feared taking you was because I wanted to in essence corrupt you."

"Oh please," Suzume said rolling her eyes, which earned her a glare from Naruto.

Naruto returned his focus to Moegi, as he added, "But, I had it pointed out to me that it didn't really take your feelings into consideration. So, the primary reason was just poor timing as I had made a promise to my lovers not to add any new woman to our Family."

"Family… don't make me laugh…" Suzume began.

However, she was silenced as Moegi snapped, "Shut up!"

Suzume sat back in surprise, but Moegi sat there looking inward for a moment before stating, "That change in your chakra was why they made you promise, right? Some of your lovers wanted time to analyze what had happened so wanted to prevent new factors from appearing." Receiving a nod from Naruto, she realized that considering Suzume's attitude it appeared that she had been targeting him. As such, it dawned on her why Naruto had felt the need now to explain the truth to her, so sending a glare towards the woman said, "You used me!"

Suzume's anger faded in an instant to be replaced by shame as she looked away. She tried to explain herself by saying, "You have to understand…"

"That you approached me knowing of my feelings, and then hoped to offer me up as bait all the while thinking him some kind of evil monster that tormented women," Moegi shouted as she toppled her chair over while leaping to her feet.

"I had to be sure…" Suzume replied meekly, "I couldn't risk exposing myself to him until I had confirmation of what he was."

"What he was," Moegi said as she couldn't believe how angry she felt. "How would you be any better? What's even more upsetting is that he didn't take your bait so you still must have tried some underhanded method that blew up in your face for you to end up in this situation. Yet now you have received the very thing that I wanted." Moegi found that as she continued yelling Suzume seemed to shrink in upon herself, but she was stopped as a calming hand was placed on her shoulder. Moegi quickly spun to face the owner of it, and planted her lips against Naruto's. The blond man accepted her kiss, and when their lips separated she stared into his blue eyes asking, "Boss, will you accept me now?"

"If you're sure that's what you want," he replied while stroking her cheek.

"It is," Moegi answered so allowed Naruto to guide her away from the table.

"No, Moegi, you don't understand what he is capable of," Suzume shouted hoping to make the girl see reason.

"Maybe not yet," Moegi replied with a sultry tone, "But, I'm looking forward to finding out." Naruto was about to guide her away, but Moegi hesitated for a moment. She didn't feel any rush from him to urge her on, and for her it was enough of a sign that she was the one truly making the decision. Looking up at him, she confidently said, "I'm ready."

 ******************************* **  
Which lasted up until he guided her into the Den's master bedroom. Moegi had felt some of the confidence fade as she was guided through what appeared to be a large shower room that looked like it belonged to a gym. The realization that it was primarily being utilized by Naruto's lovers, suddenly made her very self-conscious as she began to wonder how she could possibly measure up. So upon setting foot in his Master Bedroom, with its massive bed and the pillowed platforms built into the round rooms perimeter, she blurted, "I don't think I can do this."

"I understand," Naruto said removing the hand he had around her waist.

The calm way in which he reacted to her cold feet, caused her to frown as she said, "You were using me too."

Naruto looked back at her, and although she saw some concern appear from her charge. He accepted it as he said, "I suppose that is true." He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and explained, "My primary reason for bringing you down here was to honor the promise I made you. Suzume targeting of me, forced me to make up my mind. But, I probably would have sooner rather than later anyhow."

"Because of how worried you were about the Chunin Exams?" Moegi asked, causing Naruto to look at her in surprise. To which she explained, "The concern you felt about them just didn't live up to what I experienced in the past. Your concern really ratcheted up after the Raikage accused you of aiding... He's right isn't he. You did help the two tailed jinchuriki to escape because she's one of your lovers too."

Naruto nodded, so Moegi expecting him to explain moved to sit next to him on the bed. He smiled softly at her as he said, "I did, and although he can't prove it, we believe he's going to target me in some manner during the exam. That is why I was debating about telling you all this, it wouldn't be fair for us to put you in such danger without letting you know why."

"But you didn't trust me," Moegi said sounding disappointed as she looked down at her lap.

Naruto cupped her chin to force her eyes towards his before stating, "If that was the case, you wouldn't be here now. Nor would I have made that promise to you back when I asked you to focus on training. The truth is the freeze on my taking new lovers has only recently come to an end. I didn't want to address your feelings, but then make you wait if you truly wanted to be with me. However, that was warring with the knowledge these Chunin Exams were going to be exceedingly dangerous for people partnered with me."

Moegi tore her gaze away from his as she stated, "I can't believe the Raikage thinks he can target the Hero of the Leaf."

"I'm not a hero," Naruto replied quickly. Moegi turned to assure him that he was, but stopped as his eyes met hers again allowing him to explain, "The Raikage is right and I did steal one of his shinobi. I did so because I'm a selfish man, and I wanted my lover to be happy. My goal when I first started out on this path was to build a world at peace. To that end, I had planned to collect women to use as the means to force the shinobi world to change. However, it soon became apparent that I had made a miscalculation in my plan, which is that I can't sacrifice the happiness of my lovers to make that dream a reality." He looked away, allowing Moegi to see him not as hero she had regarded him as or even the man she desired, but someone in the midst of sharing something personal with her, "To me, the term hero is something that people slap onto others to free themselves from responsibility. When hard times come, they look around for a hero, who they expect to make sacrifices that they themselves will not. When I earned that moniker, Hero of the Leaf, I acted not because I was a hero, but because I had sworn an oath to Konoha. Also, because the village contained people that I needed to protect." His eyes met hers again, as he stated, "However, just because they've labeled me a hero, it doesn't mean I'm going to sacrifice those closest to me as some of their past heroes have." He gave her a sad half smile as he added, "After all, some of those people currently calling me that, would probably be call me a villain now if they knew how my actions on Yugito's behalf had created this current tension between Kumo and us."

Moegi wasn't quite sure what to say in response since she knew that he was right, because his actions had gone against Konoha's interests. However, she quickly came to the conclusion that based on his stated goal, it was likely the relaxation of those tensions had only been due to Naruto and his lovers' efforts in the first place. This made her think that was essentially why Naruto didn't appreciate being coined a hero, because it was done so by people only interested in their own self-interests while expecting him to abandon his. This line of thinking made her realize how lucky the two-tailed jinchuriki was where Naruto was willing to in essence destroy all the gains he had made in Kumo, while also putting a target on his back, all the while thinking that he was selfish for doing so because he wanted his lover to be happy.

She began to feel jealousy, but then she realized that was a rather silly emotion to be having considering all that she had learned that morning. She giggled softly which surprised Naruto considering the topic, and looking at her found her staring affectionately back. She reached up to touch the side of his face as she said, "I feel like I might owe Suzume an apology."

"Really?"

Moegi nodded as she leaned upwards slowly while stating, "Yes, since it's because of her that I feel that I've become much closer to you." Her lips met his, but unlike the one she had given in front of Suzume which had been a form of rubbing the instructor's failure in her face. This one was slow and sensual. Naruto's arms tenderly encircled her as they both slowly fell back onto the bed. They spent several minutes exchanging tender kisses, before she pulled her lips away long enough to say, "I'm ready now."

Naruto rolled her onto her back and raised his head up to stare down at her. He could still see some nervousness in her face so said, "All in good time. Let's continue to get to know each other."

He leaned down to begin a conversation through the dialogue of kissing. Moegi lost track of how long it went on, but became aware that each time their lips met, her body became hotter and hotter. Like a conversation that had started out tentatively as two people felt each other out, only for a passionate discussion to erupt, Moegi found that as Naruto lips would pull away she would try to follow them up to prolong the contact. Moreover, other parts of her body began to call out for attention as if jealous of the monopoly her lips had been receiving.

Naruto's hand moved to answer those calls as she jumped in her skin a little when she felt his hand on her bare stomach. She looked down to find that he had managed to unbutton her purple vest without her knowledge, and was in the process of pushing up her shirt to just under her breasts. However, despite her breasts tingling to receive some attention, Naruto continued to rub her stomach as his kisses became fiercer. As a result, she found his lips pressed against hers more forcefully as if to split hers apart, and next his tongue began pressing as if looking for permission to slip through. When she parted her lips in response, his tongue quickly moved in and began to engage hers as asking it for a dance. Once she was all too happy to give as she surrendered herself to the pleasure simply making out with him was generating.

She was unaware that as their tongues rolled against each other, her hips were moving about in a manner which caused her skirt to roll up. Naruto though didn't miss this development and moving his hand down her stomach, made the quick leap over her bunched-up skirt to bury his fingers inside her white panties. Moegi stiffened for a moment, and Naruto pulled back to look at her, and she realized she was at a point where she could end things. However, all that escaped from her lips was a whimpered, "Please," to which he smiled hungrily before feasting on her lips once more.

She moaned into him, as his fingers began rubbing the outside of her pussy sending waves of pleasure though her. She moved her hips in a circle with his, her movements only further enhancing the pleasure she felt from his vigorous rubbing. An, "Oh shit!" escaped from her lips as he surrendered his hold over them in order to kiss on her collar bone. She then hissed as his thumb began occasional strumming her clit while his fingers continued their massaging of her snatch.

The entire experience was more than anything Moegi could have ever hoped for as she felt like she was a musical instrument in the hands of a master, as his every move seemed purposefully designed to act as a crescendo of pleasure. All too soon for her liking she exploded into a powerful orgasm which she announced with such fervor she was sure the other women could hear two rooms over, all the while as she pushed her pussy against Naruto's fingers which she coated in her release.

Having gone rigid as she climaxed, all the tension bled from her body once it passed. Naruto extracted his hand from her now soaked underwear, and studying his fingers rubbed his middle finger and thumb together. Occasionally opening them to enjoy the way her release stretched between them, Moegi blushed at first, but then grabbed his hand and pulled his middle finger into his mouth in order to taste herself.

She couldn't exactly explain why as she had never felt such a desire before, but couldn't help being pleased by her behavior as a lecherous smile appeared on Naruto's lips. Extracting his finger, he cupped her cheek as he stated, "I'm going to make you mine now, Moegi."

She nodded in reply, so having not moved from the edge of the bed Naruto stood. Moving to stand before her, she realized his robe had opened giving her a clear view of the cock that would be deflowering her. She felt a bit of nervousness well up inside her as she wondered how she could take something so big, but calmed as she figured that was a worry quite a few of his lovers might have had. She felt a small giggle threaten to erupt as she found the idea that his having a harem was a calming factor for her. But it didn't last, as he lifted her hips to remove her panties and skirt. Exposed before him, she found her concern quickly returned especially as after eliciting a moan from her by rubbing the tip of his cock against her still sensitive slit. He gave her an idea of just how far he could reach inside her by resting his full length on her pubic mound. She imagined that it could easily reach her very core and wasn't sure how it would tear her in half.

Naruto pulled his cock back and he leaned forward over her. His doing so caused his arms to push on the back of her knees both lifting her hips and spreading her open wider for him. Staring down into her eyes, he said, "There is no turning back from this point on. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Moegi stared back into his blue eyes, and although still somewhat nervous about the pain she imagined was about to come. Felt it was a small price to pay to be bound to a man that would set his own ambitions back in order to secure her happiness. "Yes Boss!" she responded resolutely which brought a smile to her soon to be lover's face.

Naruto plunged into her, yet rather than pain, Moegi's world exploded into a vibrant rainbow of pleasure as her pussy welcomed its first cock. She shivered while her definition of what true pleasure was expanded and grew as Naruto quickly began enjoying his newest lover's honeypot.

Moegi wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck in order to pull him down to her for a kiss. The action caused him to push down on her legs causing a new wave of pleasure to smash through her as it changed the angle by which his cock entered her. She moaned happily while her tongue rolled around his. She felt another climax about to hit, but was denied as Naruto suddenly pulled back and out of her.

However, before she could give voice to her dissatisfaction at the turn of events. She quickly found herself flipped over onto her stomach. Naruto, then guided her to her hands and knees, and as a reward for her compliance, he plunged his cock back inside her. Moegi cried out in satisfaction at its return, as well as the feeling of the previously denied climax quickly returning although with the promise of even more pleasure. She shook her head as she tried to stave off her impending climax herself as she realized the longer she did, the greater she would feel. It also made her realize that at some point she had lost one of the red bands that held her pig-tails up as her hair hung loosely over half of her face. She realized that she had to look like a complete mess, but didn't have time to worry about it as Naruto moved his hands from her hips up to her chest. Sliding them under her shirt, he pushed up her bra to expose her breasts and grabbing them firmly, pinched her nipples. Moegi cried out as the pleasure bubble growing inside her burst.

Naruto stiffened and pulled her back against his chest as he buried his cock fully inside her. From that point on, Moegi knew she would only be able to define pleasure as the feeling of receiving her lover's cum as she climaxed with him. Her world turned white but only for a moment and she feared she was drifting into the afterlife. But she was called back down to earth as Naruto whispered, "You look so stunning right now."

Moegi felt her body heat up as his words only stoked her desires. She pulled away from him and stripped off her remaining clothes. Seeing that his cock was still erect, she spun to face him before laying on her stomach. Looking up at him sweetly, she said, "Boss, I think if you're going to get me ready for the Chunin exams it is time you give me the same training regime as Tenten and Yakumo."

"I don't know," Naruto said playfully in return, "It can be pretty strenuous especially for first timers. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Moegi nodded before opening her mouth to taste her and Naruto's combined essence. He groaned as he began slowly pumping his length into her mouth and said, "I'd thought you say that. You better prepare yourself as there won't be any holding back with you from here on out." Feeling Naruto reach between her legs to finger her still sensitive cunt while she continued to suck on his cock, Moegi couldn't help cooing in happiness as she felt she was exactly where she was supposed to be now.

 ********************************  
The former Kiri-nin and Leaf prisoner, Yamame followed after Mizuki as he guided her to a meeting that he had invited her to attend. When she had asked why, he had stated that it was due to not only how well she had performed during a test that he had given her. But, also because of the suggestion that she had made in how to deal with the change in their targets security preparations due to Darkness's clients deciding to go on a bombing campaign. Despite her intentions to one day lead the Darkness Village to ruin due to its role in killing Iruka, Yamame had beamed as Mizuki had praised her for not only recognizing the unnamed target had been the Rain Village, but that the client had been the Salamander Resistance. She had puzzled this out as the data packet that Mizuki had given her at the start had seemed rather unbalanced due to the number of S-Class Shinobi they were expected to face, which she had assumed meant all the information had been falsified to cover the target's true location. However, as she had poured over the numbers, she had realized that only the number of S-Class opponents had seemed unreasonable with the rest lining up with what she would expect a minor village to have. This had lead Yamame to the realization that not only was Ame the target, but the Darkness Village was planning to attack it during its upcoming Akatsuki Reformation Ceremony.

While she felt that the attack would be a suicide endeavor under normal circumstances, since at present she felt the Darkness village ranked well under the more established minor village's strength. She knew that every resource the village had at its disposal was going towards this operation so figured Sasuke or his allies had to have some tricks up their sleeves. Yamame would admit that she felt a little uneasy about the whole operation, since she feared that much like she had witnessed when Sasuke had shed his old body to take over his new one, he planned to use up everyone in the village for one suicidal attack against Ame. However, she felt Mizuki's presence kind of negated that fear as she was quite certain he was a good ole fashioned opportunist. Which meant that he had no intention of being used up for Sasuke's ambitions.

They entered a room located in Sasuke's castle, and immediately she spotted a large three-dimensional model of Ame sitting on a table against the wall. But her attention was quickly pulled to the center of the room where a large circular table resided around which sat several individuals, several of whom had people standing behind them. Since Mizuki had called her to his office and provided her a folder of the latest intelligence on those gathered, Yamame recognized them as being representatives of the different factions that Darkness had gathered for its grand scheme. She didn't know if that necessarily made them allies, but for the moment all their interests did align in seeing Ame razed.

Sasuke's eyes settled on them, and Yamame resisted shuttering as she recalled how he came into possession of his current body. A small note of curiosity appeared in his dark eyes as his gaze landed on her, but he simply stated, "You're late Mizuki."

"My bad," the former Leaf Chunin and instructor replied, "I wanted to give Yamame here a chance to read all the latest intel on our little operation before bringing her here."

The woman sitting next Sasuke, whose name was Tamaki, and was rumored to be his lover scowled at her as she sneered, "If she wasn't prepared then why bring her along." Yamame frowned beneath her mask, but had heard the woman seemed to react in such a manner towards any woman while in Sasuke's presence.

Mizuki smirked, and Yamame couldn't shake the feeling a side benefit of her presence had been to irk the woman in just such a manner.

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke said putting an end to further discussion of the matter. "Let us proceed with making sure all the final preparations are ready." Sasuke folded his hands in front of his face and leveled a glare at a man wearing glasses, and whose right eye was covered with a patch. "Mubi, are you sure your Salamander Resistance will be able to handle its role? You've all made a spectacular mess of things thanks to your impatience."

"I'm aware," the man replied. Yamame watched as he paused to look over his shoulder at a woman who much like her wore a mask covering the lower portion of her face. When he turned back to face Sasuke he stated, "For the record, I was against our recent bombing campaign. I feared that by engaging in such an endeavor we would lose any favor of the populace. Yet, I was outvoted as many of our shinobi felt the citizens of Ame were complicit in Pain's slaughtering of any he deemed a threat."

Yamame having read the file on the man was aware that his teammate had ended up being killed for that very reason as they had been away from the village on a mission with a missing-nin named Aoi when Pain fully seized power from Hanzo. Believing Team Oboro, as they had been called, was loyal to the previous regime, several squads of genin had been tasked with eliminating them. Only Mubi had survived, and was the one that started the Salamander Resistance. According to the file, ironically enough the woman standing behind him presently had been one of those squads. However, Suiren had lost faith in Pain after he had sent her squad on a dangerous mission and where her teammate had been killed. He had then dispatched several teams to retrieve the body, but rather than allowing her teammate's remains to rest in peace, Pain had used them as a corpse puppet for his jutsu.

"Who cares if you agreed or not," Tamaki stated. "Because of you Ame will be expecting trouble and be all the more prepared for our attack."

"That may well be," Mubi stated. "However, we may have gained an advantage we wouldn't have known about. Recently one of our members targeted one of the new Akatsuki named Naruko Uzumaki. This was done because he had a vendetta against Jiraiya and Naruto."

"The point," Sasuke said sounding disinterested.

"The point is," Suiren said with a glare directed towards the masked man named Tobi, "Is that your assurances that Pain was dead appears to be a lie. This Naruko's supposed sister looks exactly like my teammate under that dreadful jutsu and she has the Rinnegan."

Tobi leaned forward as he said, "I assure you. Pain is dead and gone."

"Take a look for yourself," Suiren said tossing a picture towards the masked man who easily snatched it out of the air.

Tobi did take a moment to study the picture that the Salamander Resistance had taken of Sage Uzumaki, but as she didn't have the Rinnegan or the black rods required to manipulate a corpse puppet, he shrugged before he tossed it back on the table. He then replied, "I admit her appearance to the Animal Path corpse puppet that Pain used at the start of his attack on Konoha is uncanny. But, if it was him still in control, her eyes would have the Rinnegan. More importantly he wouldn't be able to manipulate her as she doesn't have any of his black rods."

"Then explain how she has the Rinnegan and can use all its abilities," Suiren replied angrily. "All we have is your word that Pain has died, since we haven't been able to confirm his gravesite."

However, before Tobi could respond, the shadow like creature standing behind him picked the picture up to state, "Can she now? That's very interesting indeed."

Yamame frowned as the file they had on the being simply called Black Zetsu was rather incomplete. At the moment, the prevailing school of thought was that he was some kind of experiment that was more intelligent version of the standard white versions. Much in the same vein as Dorothea was creating a purple variant using Uchiha DNA in place of the Senju. However, she wasn't so sure that was the case especially as Tobi seemed rather deferential to him as he asked, "Why is that?"

"Because, if she can turn it on and off, then that means she has unlocked a true Rinnegan of her own," the Zetsu replied. "If that is the case, then we won't need to secure the location of Pain's grave from Konan during the attack. Or at the very least she represents a reliable backup means of securing are payment for the assistance we are supplying."

Sasuke frowned as he stated, "Don't forget the objective of this operation. I don't want you changing things up just because you think it will be easier to secure this woman's eyes. Moreover, I'm not convinced those creatures that you are supplying are giving us all that big an advantage. I've faced one once, and these zero tails you have are far weaker than that one was. I'd rather you commit your zetsu army."

"A deals, a deal," the Zetsu replied, "Besides, I'd rather gamble on our chances of finding Pain's Gravesite then facing a fully realized Rinnegan. As far as to what we are contributing to your little operation, the Zero Tails you faced was merely a means for Shinno to gather and store Dark Chakra. He was hardly using it to its full capabilities. Also, let us not forget that we allowed you to create your own variant of the Zetsu, so if you want more, speed up your production. Plus, Kisame, Tobi, and Myself will be accompanying your forces. I believe we are contributing more than our fair share to the cause, especially compared to what we are asking for."

Mizuki chuckled before stating, "You're making a legendary ocular bloodline sound like a cheap bauble."

Zetsu responded by stating, "Believe it or not, to us, those eyes are simply a means to an end."

Tobi didn't sound so sure as he stated, "Provided we recover all that has been taken from us."

Zetsu didn't seemed concerned as he simply replied, "I told you that I'm working on that as well. Have I ever let you done before?"

Tobi remained silent, and Yamame got the feeling that recently something had shifted in the dynamics between the two. Something which was making the masked man uncomfortable as if he was on the verge of losing his seat at the table. She suspected the Black Zetsu was aware of the thoughts running through Tobi's head and so hoped to shift the focus by asking Mizuki, "How about you share what insights warranted your bringing such a lovely young woman to this meeting?"

Tamaki let out a low hiss, but Mizuki ignored it to state, "I'll let her explain it. Yamame if you will."

Feeling put on the spot, she never the less steeled her nerves to say, "Upon realizing that Ame was the target, I realized the number of S-ranked nin would be lower then we initially believed due to the current tension between Kumo, Ame, and Konoha."

"You say that like it is a bad thing," Mubi said with a frown.

"Not a bad thing, but it presents us with an opportunity," Yamame replied.

"What opportunity is that?" Sasuke asked as his eyes showed some interest in her, which earned her a scowl from Tamaki.

"To put it bluntly, I believe that we should leak our intentions to the Raikage," Yamame answered confidently.

Yet she wasn't surprised as Suiren shouted, "Are you insane? We've informed you that someone exists with all of Pain's abilities and your brilliant idea is to invite one of the S-ranked shinobi that planned to stay home."

Black Zetsu began chuckling before stating, "It's actually quite cunning. The Raikage is a man of extreme pride and that is why he is not joining the celebration. Yet, if we leak to him there is going to be an attack, well he might very well decide to use it as an opportunity to retake that which he views as his. He'll stay out of our way, while further weakening the defenders by tying up the two-tails."

"Still it isn't without risks," Yamame pointed out. "We have to make sure Kumo alone hears about the attack, so the J.A.I.N. or other villages do not catch wind of it."

"I believe that I know someone that can make that happen," Sasuke said after a few moments of silence. "It is a gamble, but one worth taking. Especially if it shatters the Alliance in the process." He focused on Yamame for a moment before standing and saying, "Alright, finish making your final preparations."

Mubi stood to take his leave but stopped as he said, "Remember Sasuke, I don't care if we end up in charge of Ame when everything is said and done. This operation has only one objective and that is the death of Konan."

Sasuke gave a dark grin as he replied, "You shouldn't set the bar so low. I assure you Konan's death is all but guaranteed."

Yamame was glad her mask hid her frown, since she knew her suggestion likely would end up aiding the Darkness Village in the short run. But, considered it a small price to pay in order to hopefully move into a position where she could begin to plot a means to take revenge on its leadership. It appeared she was a step closer as Sasuke walked past her, but stopped long enough to say, "Yamame was it. It appears we'll need to find you a position more befitting your talents."

"Hands off Sasuke," Mizuki said jovially, "I saw her first, and want to transfer her into my division."

"Very well," Sasuke said moving to leave the room, "I suppose the Intelligence Division would be suitable enough place for her for the time being. At least it is promising to see that not all the women you recruit are there to keep you entertained."  
 ******************************* *  
Suzume was sitting in some sort of guest room located nearby Naruto's underground sex club where she had spent the entire day. At some point one of Tsunade's commands had compelled her to simple get up and head to it. As soon as she had stepped inside, her ability to control herself had returned, but she found that she was unable to exit the room.

She wasn't sure what game Naruto intended to play with her, but was quite aware that Moegi was now under his thrall as the young kunoichi's cries had reached her ears on several occasions. A part of her wondered if the orange-haired woman was already regretting her decision, but as the cries had been going on for most of the day, Suzume couldn't deny that at the moment it appeared that she was likely extremely satisfied with her choice, at least physically.

A knock sounded at her door, and Suzume figured she would ignore it. But, as she needed information if she was going to escape her current predicament, she decided to play along. Moving to the door, she was momentarily surprised to find Yuugao on the other side. But, the mystery of her presence was solved by the anger smoldering in the Anbu Captain's eyes. Having received the look from every one of Naruto's women that she had encountered up to that point, she suspected Moegi's would burn with a similar anger the next time she encountered her.

"Here to collect me for your M…" Suzume began to say.

But she was silenced as Yuugao delivered a punch to the side of Suzume's face that shattered her glasses as it stole her consciousness from her. Yuugao stood over the unconscious woman and stepped into the room after she had kicked Suzume's feet out of the path of the door. She clutched her sheathed sword in her other hand, and used her thumb to push it free of the scabbard enough to easily draw it. She waged a small war inside her as she knew she wasn't acting in a manner that Naruto approved, but hadn't been able to stop herself thus far. Not sure what she would do next, she closed the door behind her as she didn't wish to be disturbed one way or the other.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 87: Revenge Arc: Operation: Kill Konan Part I**

Moegi felt a deep sense of satisfaction as she slowly awoke to her new life as one of Naruto's lovers. She moaned in phantom pleasure as she remembered being taken in a variety of ways, which ended with her being carried off to be fucked one last time in the large shower room located between the Master Bedroom and Club N. They had then dedicated themselves to cleaning themselves up in order to get some sleep. Naruto had finished first, and left her alone to freshen up the bed.

As she had stood under the water, she had expected to feel some sense of nervousness in regards to her being bound to a man that could make her do anything he wished, However, instead all she felt was a sense of contentment, especially as she could still feel the seed he had deposited in her leaking out. After her shower, she had moved to a mirror to study herself. Having removed the remaining bungee and placing it around her wrist so as to not lose it, she considered how best to wear her hair. The reason behind her desire was that while it may have seemed rather silly on the surface to say she had changed as a result of the day's activities, still she felt sleeping with Naruto had made her a bit more mature. She knew it wasn't the sex, since more often than not it could show just how immature the ill prepared were as she knew a few kunoichi that had needed to put their careers on the backburner upon receiving unexpected buns in the oven. Not to mention, she knew a few shinobi that had gotten roped into marrying said kunoichi in what were considered crossbow weddings.

Yet, considering all that she had learned, in between the bouts of lovemaking, about Naruto and his Family's ambitions. She couldn't help feeling that being with Naruto had truly been a mind-blowing experience. One that hadn't been exclusively related to the sex. Standing in front of the mirror, she had giggled to herself as she realized that perhaps she wasn't all that different from the kunoichi and shinobi that she knew whose lives had taken a drastic direction because of an impulsive choice where one hadn't considered all the ramifications of what could happen. But, she didn't regret it in the slightest, as she found she was only worried about being able to measure up to the challenges that she knew Naruto would face as she wanted to support him.

Deciding on a more sophisticated look, Moegi took the tie from her wrist and pulled her hair into a ponytail that was slightly off center at the base of her skull and caused her hair to rest over her right shoulder. She had smiled and decided it was much better than just reversing the direction of her pigtails, thinking that would be similar to just a lazy artists way of showing the passage of time, as she had been considering doing.

She had then headed out to the bedroom, and found Naruto in the last stages of making up the bed. Upon his noticing her, he asked, "Going for a new look now?"

She had nodded, while replying, "To go with the new life tomorrow's going to bring."

He had smiled at her as he approached her in order to give her a light kiss, after which he had picked her up in his arms. She laughed happily as he carried her to the bed like a bride while stating, "You don't have to go changing on my account."

Moegi quickly shook her head as she replied, "It isn't. I've just felt that considering the new perspective that I've been shown today, that maybe a new hairstyle would be appropriate. But, I'm still your sweet, if not so innocent anymore, Moegi."

Naruto laughed before setting her on the bed and jokingly stating, "Something the old sheets would attest to."

Moegi smiled as he laid down beside her, allowing her to cuddle up into him and enjoy the feeling of his warmth seeping into her. Using his shoulder as a pillow, she quickly found that sleep had overtaken her.

A sleep which as she became more aware had left her almost in the exact position she remembered taking the night before. She could feel Naruto's hand on the small of her back, and was amused as that was also where her fox mark was. She had chosen the location specifically due to the notion that women who had tattoos there were thought to be rather promiscuous, which although she didn't expect to show it off regularly to random people on the street. It excited her knowing that it marked that side of her which belonged to Naruto now.

However, just as she was considering how best to put that new side on display to wake Naruto up, she heard the wet slurping sounds that made her aware that someone had already beaten her to the punch. Which although she had figured Naruto was tied to many of the women that he lived with in the Hidden Eddy Inn. It still hadn't mentally prepared her to the possibility of awakening to the sight of the Hokage kneeling between Naruto legs with a hand wrapped around the base of his cock, while she rolled her tongue around its head. Nor that she would be completely naked while doing so.

"Lady Tsunade," Moegi said softly aware that Naruto was still asleep.

The Hokage's honey brown eyes twinkled with amusement as she focused on her before asking, "Does this really look like the time to be using titles?" She then returned her attention to the pillar of flesh before her. Moegi watched on in amazement as the Hokage wrapped her lips around it and then made it disappear by swallowing it all the way down to the base. She left it buried in her throat for a few moments, before she reversed course and then began stroking his rod that was now coated in her saliva. Naruto groaned in his sleep causing a pleased grin to appear on Tsunade's face, as she refocused on Moegi to ask, "So, was last night everything you dreamed it would be?"

Moegi felt a similar sense of a surreal disconnect as she had when Sakura had brought her to the Den due to how unbelievable the scene unfolding before her was. After all, in the past every time she had conversed with the Hokage it had been related to a mission that she had completed or been assigned. Yet, now the woman was kneeling naked before her while stroking the same cock that only the night before had been buried deep inside her, while asking her how good it had been. To her surprise, despite the strangeness of the moment she smirked as she replied, "I think you know perfectly well it was all that and more. By the end I was nearly to the point of begging him to stop because I don't think my pussy could take anymore."

Tsunade surprised Moegi as she moved from her spot between Naruto's legs to kneel before her. She then gripped the orange haired woman's knees to spread her legs as she stated, "You better let me take a look."

"I'm fine…really," Moegi said flushing in embarrassment as her village's leader stared intensely at her pink flower.

Tsunade, lowered her face to the younger woman's quim and giving a playful smirk said, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm a doctor after all."

She then gave Moegi's honeypot a large lick that started at the bottom and concluded with her swiping the young kunoichi's pleasure buzzer. Moegi let out a loud moan as a result which was followed up by several more as the Hokage began energetically licking the kunoichi's cunnie.

Moegi couldn't believe just how accurate the fantasy she had of Naruto's love life was proving to be. Despite Tsunade filling in for Sakura, it became a little closer as Naruto revealed that he had awakened as he stroked his cock stating, "It isn't like you to leave a task half finished, Tsunade."

The Senju pulled her mouth away from Moegi's now glistening cunt to teasingly counter, "You have no one but yourself to blame. Once she complained how rough you had been, I was honor bound to make sure you hadn't done any serious damage with that kunoichi imapaler you carry."

Getting to his knees behind his blond lover, Naruto caused her to moan as he knelt behind her so that his legs laid outside of hers and rubbed her pussy while commenting on how wet she was, "I don't know, it seems there's more than a bit of self-satisfaction involved."

Inserting her middle and index finger inside Moegi to keep her moaning by tickling the inside walls of her love tunnel, Tsunade looked back over her shoulder to reply, "All great doctors take pleasure in helping others."

Naruto chuckled before causing her to moan by rubbing his cock along her silken and drooling lips before saying, "Then I imagine you don't mind if I have these lips here deal with the swelling that I seem to be experiencing." He didn't wait for a reply as he buried his dick inside his blond lover causing her to moan quite contently.

Tsunade focused her gaze on Moegi's pleasured filled face and addressing her lover said, "Just be sure to reward me with a fresh injection of your cum." She then lowered her mouth back down to her fellow kunoichi's pussy and used her tongue to focus on Moegi's clit.

Naruto groaned as her cunt coiled around his rod as he worked it back and forth within her. Finding her to be extra tight due to her legs being close together, he responded, "That shouldn't prove to be too difficult."

Moegi watched Naruto repeatedly drive himself into Tsunade and felt the pleasure the Hokage was generating in her spike every time he slammed his hips into Tsunade's rear. The orange haired kunoichi clutched at the sheets beneath her as she moaned deliriously in pleasure from the fingers and tongue stimulating her primary pleasure generator. One which overloaded when the Hokage's tongue withdrew only for her to suck on Moegi's clit, who arched her back as she cried out in ecstasy.

Tsunade wasn't given the chance to bask in her achievement as Naruto scooped her up by her knees and fell back onto the bed. Now laying atop of him, Naruto maintained his grip on her knees to pull them apart and then began to rapidly piston his cock into her. Tsunade cried out as she began arching her back as his dick began smashing her womb over and over again.

Looking over her shoulder she felt her heart swoon at the desire and lust his eyes reflected for her so in between moans said, "Kiss me!"

Naruto instantly obeyed mashing his lips to hers for a moment, before pulling to let their tongues dance with each other in the open. Her hands sought out her breasts, which she fondled as her thumb and index finger pinched her nipples. Tsunade found a delicate balance as she would tweak her nipples to bring her closer to the edge of release, but then would stop to bring herself back just enough to avoid falling over. But the balance was broken as revitalized Moegi's tongue suddenly teased her clit causing her to cry out as fell into the abyss of orgasmic pleasure.

Naruto followed suit as he buried his dick deep inside Tsunade as her pussy began milking him for his seed. He gave her womb what it desired as he began to fire stream after stream into her. Tsunade sagged atop of him, and then let out a whimper of loss as Moegi pulled him from her velvet sheath.

The orange haired kunoichi gave his cock several strokes before wrapping her mouth around it. He groaned as her tongue circled around his still sensitive cockhead prompting her to moan from the taste of his jizz mixed with Tsunade's essence. Moegi then straddled his hips and guided him inside of her, letting out a soft low moan as she sank down onto his pole. Once he was buried fully inside her, she lifted up Tsunade's hip so that her butt rested on her chest, and buried her face in the Hokage snatch as she began grinding her hips against his.

Naruto groaned as Moegi glided back and forth with his cock nestled deep inside her. Meanwhile, Tsunade also let out a deep moan as she came back to the world to find Moegi's tongue exploring inside her as it sought out Naruto seed. Meeting the young kunoichi's eyes she said, "My, you've certainly adapted to this all rather quickly."

"It's rather hard to find a reason not to," Moegi said as she pulled her mouth away from the Hokage's tasty quim, "when one sees how happy this life has made you."

"Mmm, so happy," Tsunade replied as Moegi returned to eating her out. She then looked over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out moaned into his mouth as he leaned forward to swallow it. She reached over her shoulder to pull his mouth against hers firmer, while his hands sought out her tits for foundling.

Moegi watched Naruto and Tsunade's lips pull away from each other to stare in each other's eyes. In that moment, she quickly recognized that Tsunade would be another woman whose chakra was Orange, as she could see the depth of love and devotion the two had for each other as the gazed into each other's soul. But, it disappeared just as quickly as their mouths collided again as they kissed hungrily.

Turning her focus back to the Hokage's dripping snatch, she plunged back in as she reflected that despite the torch that she had carried for Naruto, her own chakra was probably in the green range. But, she wasn't disheartened by this fact, as she recognized it had likely been a long road before Tsunade had achieved her level of closeness with Naruto. A road that she looked forward to exploring, much as she found she was looking forward to witnessing Tsunade cumming from her tongue.

An event which appeared to be nearing as she noticed the Hokage's muffled moans growing louder. Focusing her tongue on Tsunade' clit, she sped up her own hip action as she wanted to see Naruto and his Senju lover climax together, yet apart. Due to her squeezing down on the rod buried inside her as she worked her hips faster and faster, Naruto groaned into Tsunade's mouth before stating, "Shit, I'm about to cum."

"Me too," Tsunade moaned in agreement. Moegi chose that moment to clamp her mouth over the blonde woman's clit which she sucked, setting her off. "I'm cumming!"

Naruto in turn choose that moment to give up fighting his own release which caused Moegi to quickly pull her mouth away as she shouted, "Me too!" Feeling Naruto cum painting her womb as she climaxed sapped her strength so that she fell backwards onto the bed. She sighed in loss as his cock slipped out of her, but simply laid still as Tsunade laid sprawled out over both Naruto and her.

The room was silent except for the sound of the three of them recovering their breath, at least until Tsunade stirred. Rolling off of the bodies beneath her, she crawled over to Moegi and simply gave the kunoichi a wet passionate kiss as thanks for the orgasm that she had been given. Moegi returned the kiss eagerly, and when it ended said, "You're welcome."

Tsunade smirked and gave a softer kiss before turning to face Naruto as he had moved to lay against the head of the bed. She crawled into his side, and Naruto said, "Thank you! My Senju princess. If you hadn't have convinced me to stick with Suzume I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Moegi sat up and saw another sign of just how deep the two were connected as it was apparent to her that Tsunade had needed to hear that. She nodded gratefully and then rested her head against his chest obviously taking comfort in the heart beating inside.

Moegil felt a little like she was intruding, at least until Naruto smiled at her stating, "Aren't you going to join us?" She nodded quickly, and settled into his other side to enjoy some post coital cuddling.

 ******************************** *  
They sat in silence for the most part until Naruto noticing something on the cabinet nearest the bed asked, "What's that file?"

Tsunade pulled her head away from her lover's chest and turned to grab it while she answered, "While you were entertaining Moegi. I asked Yuugao to look into Suzume."

Naruto frowned at the mention of Suzume, but what really prompted it was Tsunade likely having told Yuugao why she wanted the woman's background look into. Taking the file from Tsunade, he asked, "How did Yuugao take the news?"

Tsunade shrugged, as she replied, "She was obviously concerned, why?"

His frowned deepened as she said, "She doesn't really react well when people attack me from out of nowhere."

Tsunade cupped his face, as she said, "My Love, that is the case for all of us." Naruto did smile at her, but it didn't exactly reach his eyes. Tsunade got a sense of why as she could sense Yuugao was in Club N, and felt rather conflicted. As a result, she began to share in her lover's concern that it might not have been wise to involve the Anbu Captain.

She was about to get up from the bed to check on Suzume afraid that there was now a body to be cleaned up, but she stopped as Naruto asked, "I take it you read it. Anything of note?"

Tsunade frowned and wondered if Naruto was just buying time as he likely would need to react harshly towards Yuugao if she had murdered Suzume in cold blood. As such, she imagined that he was hoping to delay that moment for as long as possible. She sighed figuring that Suzume wouldn't get any deader if they delayed so said, "Not from her official records, as there really doesn't appear to be much of interest in them. Much as it appeared, she was a pretty mid-tier kunoichi who specialized in the arts. She seemed to take part in a few information gathering missions, where she mainly played the role of a noble woman or courtesan in order to infiltrate and extract information. It isn't explicitly stated, but it was apparent that she didn't have many reservations with sleeping with her targets. Which leads us into what isn't in her record, namely that it seems you're not the first person that she's played dress up with."

Despite her current concerns about the Anbu Captain's possible actions towards Suzume, Tsunade was impressed with how the woman and her team of fellow Family members had turned up quite a bit on the Chunin Instructors nighttime activities. Informing her lover, she added, "It appears Suzume was living a double life long before she likely began to suspect you. During the day, she's a frumpy mild-mannered instructor teaching our kunoichi the skills they'll need to blend into high society. But at night, she's a woman looking for a good time with a little black book filled with names, including some of the instructors that she worked with. Many of whom don't appear to be any the wiser they slept with her."

Naruto nodded filing the information away, as he was confident that Yuugao hadn't killed Suzume as he believed Tsunade might now fear. Feeling the ebb and flow of his purple haired lover's emotions through the fox mark, he believed it had been a very near thing. Yet, rather than someone fearing punishment for a major crime, he was getting the feeling that Yuugao was dreading his appearance in a similar manner as a misbehaving child at school while waiting for a parent's arrival. Still, he felt she had run right up to the line as he could still sense a burning anger, which was what was telling him Suzume was still alive.

He was about to head over, but stopped as Tsunade stated, "Still, Shiho also found something of interest in that chest."

"That was fast," Naruto replied slipping from between the two women to grab a robe.

"She hasn't really had time to delve into too many details, but did feel it worth mentioning that it appears that the woman that trained Suzume was Biwako Sarutobi," Tsunade said leaving the bed and following in his wake.

Naruto frowned as he pulled a fresh robe from a dresser and handed it to Tsunade so she could dress. He grabbed one for himself as he stated, "Konohamaru's grandmother was her sensei in regards to combating people using the Binding? Does that mean the Third Hokage knew about it?"

"I don't believe so," Tsunade answered as she finished tying the robe off. She smiled for a moment as it appeared Naruto had chosen one of the smaller ones so that the cheeks of her ass would peek out if she so much as raised an arm. But, it made her relax some as it displayed the confidence Naruto had in Yuugao. Focusing back on the current topic she added, "Nevertheless, I told Shiho to focus on Biwako's journal."

"Good," Naruto replied as he grabbed another robe for Moegi upon noticing her getting off the bed.

"Why would you single that one out?" Moegi asked having decided to join them, as she figured they were going to confront Suzume.

Naruto was the one that answered as he explained, "It will give us insights into why she chose Suzume as an apprentice. Which might give us some ideas as to how to handle her."

Tsunade stared at the back of Naruto's head as he headed towards Club N through the connecting shower room. She wasn't too surprised that it appeared that he wanted to keep Suzume at arm's length, particularly since the woman had been rather willing to sacrifice innocent people to complete her objective of eliminating him. It was a mindset which her lover found wholly distasteful, particularly as it was one that had seen his mother sealed inside him as a chakra spirit meant to aid him in taming the Kyuubi. Rather than allowing her the privilege of being a mother that she had been craving. Moreover, it was a spirit that didn't belong among the women that Naruto had thus far chosen to share his life with and was why he had tried to disengage for fear of ending up in his current situation. Still, she was surprised that there wasn't more anger from him being directed at the woman outside of how she had used Moegi so stated, "You don't seem particularly cross with her considering her nearly killing you. Would you care to elaborate on why? My Love."

Naruto paused for a moment as he turned to focus on her, before explaining, "I suppose it is because outside of her willingness to offer up Moegi to verify her beliefs about me, her tactics really didn't differ that much from my own." Tsunade was about to protest, but she stopped as he held up his hand allowing him to state, "Let us remember how we seduced Mabui to our side. I used a jutsu which implanted experiences I shared with my lovers to drive her into a state of arousal which allowed me to isolate her. I then bound her to me, and then forced her to forget until we could make our pitch later." Crossing his arms, he met Tsunade's honey brown eyes as he said, "Being completely honest, outside of her trying to kill me, our tactics were pretty similar. Thus, the only thing that I can be truly upset about is that she was willing to manipulate Moegi to act as bait rather than expose herself. But, even then I understand that she was thinking. That it was the best option that she had since she couldn't really go to you or the village leadership."

Naruto turned away as he moved to enter Club N, and Tsunade couldn't help smiling as it appeared that Moegi had become more enamored of him by his answer. Following after him, Tsunade suspected that the reason it appeared that Naruto wasn't sure about how to deal with Suzume, since up till then he hadn't really been bothered at finding himself bound to women that had tried to kill him, was because he had always possessed a keen sense of the woman's spirit. Even someone such as Fuuka, although Tsunade suspected it had been the former ghoul's vulnerability upon finding herself alive again which had drawn Naruto in. However, Suzume had managed to, if not blind his insight into the hearts of the women around him, perhaps made him question if it was still working as well since she had managed to project a vulnerability that hadn't truly existed. Still, Tsunade would say that insight gained from his many experiences with the opposite sex was still as sharp as ever, which was how he had so easily seen through her disguise when she had tried to poison him. After all, while it appeared Suzume had been living something of a double life for quite some time. It wasn't the outer shell which Naruto was drawn to. Yet, he had taken an interest in her wellbeing after her first drunken attempt to seduce him, only for her to reveal that she was aiming for his life, and as such, he feared allowing her to fall deeper into his orbit as so many other women had done, would introduce a poison into the Family that he had created. Particularly, since it also appeared Suzume preferred a life of one-night stands and booty calls. Thus, to that end, Tsunade believed that Naruto was of the opinion that it would probably be best to make sure their controls over Suzume were complete, and then keep her as far from him and the Family as possible. Of course, that was if he was also correct about Yuugao and Suzume was still around to present a problem.  
 ********************************

It had been a relatively peaceful night for Suzume especially considering the manner in which she was put to sleep, the evidence of which was displayed from the bruising on her face. Yet, that wasn't to say that she felt she was out of danger as she had awoken to find a sword buried in the bed beside her head up to the hilt. Moreover, when she had been compelled to return to the room where she had spent the majority of the day before, she found the woman she imagined had put in there leaning over the bar with an open bottle of liquor close at hand. A bottle that she used to fill her glass several times in the short time since Suzume had entered.

Also in that period of time, Yuugao had made it a point to not even look in her direction as if she feared what she would do. Left to her own thoughts, Suzume realized that the Anbu Captain was likely regretting her assault, making it somewhat apparent that whatever else Naruto's goals for her was, it likely involved her remaining unharmed. The thought didn't exactly calm her since she quickly concocted a scenario where after completely bending her to his will, he'd use her to corrupt entire generations of kunoichi. Likely, involving classes where some the theories on seduction that she would teach kunoichi were put to a practical use with him as the benefactor.

However, what also was making her uneasy was the sword Yuugao had left buried in her bed. Particularly, since Suzume imagine that she had done so to leave a clear message. Which was that she was only still drawing breath because Naruto was.

Suzume found the message, not to mention the manner in which it had been delivered rather unsettling to her world view of the Corruptor that was Naruto. While she had chalked Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's interference, not to mention the desperation that they had shown to save him as being a result of his braking them to the point where they couldn't imagine a world without him. Yuugao's actions couldn't be so easily explained. Particularly since, although the anger behind the attack could simply demonstrate she had been broken in the same manner as Tsunade and the others. It didn't exactly jive with how the purple-haired woman had left her alive. Any one of the actions could be explained to being due to his having a use for her. The two actions together didn't fit. Suzume believed this because, for Yuugao to be upset enough to attack her it meant the Anbu Captain had learned what she had tried to do to Naruto, which meant she would have been informed of his survival, and more to the point that he wanted her to remain unharmed so he could play his games. To Suzume, this meant that Yuugao had hidden her desire to harm her, which didn't exactly fit with a broken woman who viewed her existence as being dependent on her Corruptor Master. This was because if Yuugao was that unhinged. Then the thought process she would have most likely been using was that she was acting in Naruto's best interest while his other slaves were not, and in turn to Suzume that meant she wouldn't have woken up that morning. Because the Anbu woman's sword wouldn't have killed Suzume's pillow.

The fact that it had, showed Suzume that Yuugao knew she was acting against Naruto's wishes, yet still had been unable to stop herself. But more importantly, it showed her that the woman didn't have any controls placed on her that would prevent her from acting against his desires. Which meant it had only been Yuugao's fear of upsetting him that had stopped her. Yet studying the woman's behavior it wasn't fear of pain or even death that she was displaying. But, simply a fear of disappointing him, something which Suzume couldn't deny as the woman stiffened noticeably as the door Naruto and Moegi had disappeared through the previous day began to open.  
 *******************************  
Although Naruto was confident that Yuugao hadn't killed Suzume, he still felt a wave of relief when he saw her sitting at the same table she had been at when he had left. However, he quickly spotted the angry looking bruise she was sporting on the left side of her face and that her glasses seemed to be missing. After squinting to make sure it was him that entered, Naruto could see that the woman was visibly relieved by his presence. Which was not to say that she was pleased to see him, but likely considered him the lesser immediate threat.

He held back a frown as he wasn't sure how best to handle the situation since on one hand he could understand Yuugao's reaction. Yet, if he wanted to convince Suzume that he wasn't the type of person that she thought him to be, felt it would be important to make it clear that he wasn't pleased by her being attacked. Naruto grabbed a chair as he closed with the table Suzume was sitting at. He placed it so that so that as he sat he could stare at Yuugao, who had yet to turn to face them. This left him sitting closer to Suzume, which allowed Tsunade to use the chair that he had been using the day before, while Moegi occupied the one she had previously.

Naruto could tell his newest lover wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation as she likely wanted to ask Suzume about the bruise. But, as neither he nor Tsunade had commented on it, she was likely keeping silent to follow their lead. He gave her a quick reassuring smile, before stating towards Suzume, "I suppose we should start today off with addressing the obvious question of what happened to your face, Suzume. Yuugao, should I assume your presence this morning isn't purely coincidence?"

The Anbu Captain sighed and turning to face him replied, "No."

Naruto held back a sigh of his own as he had really hoped the answer would have been yes. However, he was surprised when Suzume interrupted, "Whatever game you are playing at, just quit it and save us all the trouble."

Yuugao quickly moved towards the woman angrily as she said, "He didn't put me up to it you stupid bitch! The only reason you're still breathing is because you fucked up!"

"That's enough," Naruto shouted with some heat of his own, causing his angered lover to stop. Calming some, he stated, "Yuugao, I will not force you to apologize, but I am going to punish you. Come here." Suzume watched surprised as the woman continued to obey his command and suspected that he hadn't even needed to use the Voice to do so. When she was beside him, he ordered, "Bend over my lap."

Yuugao stiffened, and Suzume for a moment felt that she would refuse the command. She hoped the woman wouldn't comply as then if he did use the Voice, it might confirm for her that she would be able to sense its use even when not directed at her. The reason she hoped that was the case would be because if she noticed him using it with certain women, it might point out potential allies. However, Naruto didn't repeat his request and didn't seem to be in any hurry to make the Anbu Captain obey him.

Nor did he need too much to Suzume's disappointment as after a few heartbeats she complied. Naruto quickly pulled her pants down exposing her ass and pussy to Suzume and then brought his hand down on her rear. He raised his hand to deliver another so Suzume directed her gaze first to Tsunade to gauge how the Hokage was reacting. She wasn't too surprised to find that Tsunade didn't seem bothered by the sight. In fact, to the Instructor, she almost seemed rather pleased, as if Naruto's disciplining the unruly member of his harem was displaying his growth as the head of it.

Suzume's turned her attention to Moegi next, and to her surprise the young kunoichi didn't appear to be bothered by what she was witnessing either or exhibiting signs that she was regretting her choice. She was rather surprised by this since if Moegi had truly only joined the day before. Suzume imagined the sight of Naruto spanking a full-grown woman would elicit some sort reflecting on the choice the young woman had made. As such, Moegi seemingly being okay with it made Suzume suspicious that much of yesterday had been a rouse.

Upon reaching his fifteenth strike, Naruto paused leaving Yuugao's ass bright red. Suzume watched him trying to detect if the sight aroused him, but all she saw was a grim seriousness which was reflected in his tone as he asked, the woman laying over his lap, "Yuugao, did you do anything else to her last night?"

Suzume eyes went wide as the thought hadn't occurred to her, since she had felt that the sword planted in the bed had essentially been a warning to her as to what the consequences she could expect to befall her should she hurt Naruto. However, she began to feel a new vestige of fear that it might have been a misdirection so that when some poison or other calamity befell her, Yuugao wouldn't be suspected as she had already made an attempt and let her go. She quickly calmed herself though, as she began to wonder if that was what Naruto wanted, especially as she felt the Anbu Captain should realize no matter how clever she plotted, unless she had the same exemptions as Sakura or Ino's chakra seemed to afford them then he could easily make the person confess.

As a result, this caused Suzume to quickly suspect this was Naruto leading her into some sort of ploy to make her feel that he wasn't a villain. She quickly spun a scenario where Yuugao, would say yes that she had indeed poisoned her and that Naruto would quickly order Tsunade into action, who would then report that something would have killed her otherwise if she hadn't, thus at the very least leaving her with some positive feelings for the blond.

Which was why she was glad that she kept it to herself, especially Yuugao simply shook her head, before confessing, "No, I just hit her."

Naruto frowned but said, "Is that all that you did?"

Suzume didn't get the feeling that Naruto was using the voice on her, which made it somewhat impressive as after a moment Yuugao added in a voice that sounded close to tears, "I…I had planned to kill her. I really wanted to, but in the end, I just buried my sword in the bed to make sure she knew how close she had come."

Naturally, she still felt the scene happening could all be a rouse to try and trick her somehow. However, as Naruto began delivering more smacks to the Anbu woman's butt, she didn't get the feeling that he was enjoying it. Moreover, although it didn't appear that he was holding back as the redness of Yuugao's ass attested to the strength behind his smacks, Suzume was aware that as an Anbu Captain, Yuugao would be highly resistant to torture. So, while she didn't doubt the spankings hurt, she didn't feel they were the cause of the emotion that she had just heard in Yuugao's confession.

Naruto stopped after delivering another fifteen spankings, and pulled Yuugao's pants back up to cover her ass. Having her stand up, he said, "I'm disappointed in you." What surprised Suzume was that a pained look appeared on Yuugao's face which reflected that his words probably hurt her more than the spankings he had just delivered. The Chunin Instructor saw a small crack appear in the stern face that Naruto had worn since he began questioning her, and she got the sense he wanted to reach out to caress her in order to soften the blow. But, he didn't as he used words by stating, "However, I'm pleased you refrained from seeing your desire through. However, it best not happen again, so I want you to personally tell those that might seek her harm that Suzume is under my protection."

Yuugao nodded before turning to leave. Suzume though wasn't exactly pleased as she said, "That's it she admits that she wanted to…"

"Shut your mouth, Suzume!" Tsunade said clearly using the Voice as she followed the woman's order.

Moegi shivered a little and asked, "That was strange, did you just use that ability to command us?"

Suzume was pleased by the kunoichi question as it confirmed that other women bound to Naruto would sense its use. She studied Naruto out of the corner of her eye as she wanted to see if he was concerned by the information getting out to her. But, upon noticing that he wasn't, she felt some of the hope the information had given begin to fade as it suggested that whatever hold Naruto had on the women he had bound to him, it wasn't from the use of the Voice that he maintained it. It began to dawn on her that it might be possible that all the women bound to him were quite happy to be so.

Once the door closed behind Yuugao, Naruto turned to Suzume to say, "I am sorry for what happened to you. I'll see to it that you are not harmed by my lovers again." Naruto sat there for several seconds obviously waiting for a reply, which Suzume couldn't give. At least until a look of understanding appeared on his face as he said quickly, "You may speak again."

Suzume had quite a few choice words that she wanted to say, but imagined that Tsunade would quickly silence her again, so simply asked, "So what do you intend to do with me?"

Naruto quickly replied, "Nothing." Suzume was surprised by his statement which he expanded on by stating, "The controls that you are currently under will remain in place. But, you'll be free to return to your life."

"While you'll be free to enslave more women," Suzume stated snidely.

Naruto shook his head before countering, "I think you'll find none of my lovers find themselves enslaved and wish to remain by my side. In fact, that is probably one reason Yuugao spared you."

"Perhaps," Suzume replied, "Or, much as it appears with me, you simply send the ones that don't kiss your ass back out into the world under your thrall."

Naruto sighed, "Think what you will. But you're the one that targeted me. The reason I'm sending you away is because unlike with the women that I've Bound. I have no desire to find out which of the versions of you that you put forth is the real one. Therefore, I think it is best for both of us to just ignore the others existence."

Suzume glared at him as she felt her hackles rise from being dismissed for such a reason, as she felt she would be quite the catch for any man. Especially as she felt that she was more valuable of a prize for whatever game that he was playing then Moegi could ever be. She found her temper nearly reaching a boiling point as she realized she was thinking along such lines prompting her to say, "You're quite the sly bastard, aren't you? You actually expect me to believe you'd value a mediocre kunoichi such as Moegi over…"

Naruto's gaze hardened as he stated angrily, "Silence." Which he received due to his using the voice to command it. He shook his head as he said, "I don't value my lovers in such vulgar ways. I have an ambition true, and while Tsunade might be more useful in implementing it. That doesn't mean she has a greater place in my heart then Moegi. I do feel stronger for her, but that is because Moegi and I have just started down this path together. In time, my feelings for her will grow, much as I hope hers for me will. My fervent hope is that someday all my lovers will reach the same point of being free of the Voice's Control."

Moegi smiled from his words, and directing her gaze towards Suzume stated, "I really was just a means to an end for you, huh? How can you see yourself as being morally superior in this situation? The only person that used me was you. Although, I really must thank you for doing so." Suzume was still under the Voice's of influence so the only action she that could make was her eyes widening in surprise as Moegi added, "Thanks to you, I got the opportunity to give myself to him all the sooner."

Naruto chuckled as he added, "For which I thank you as well." He then stated towards the instructor, "You may speak."

Suzume didn't really trust herself to respond to Moegi's words since it was clear that the genin saw her as a villain so instead asked, "What about the chest you removed from my apartment?"

"That will remain with us," Naruto stated. "A part of the controls that will remain on you will prevent you from divulging what you know about us. But, if you manage to get that chest's contents to someone, it will cause them to ask questions better left unasked. Better for it to remain here where it can't cause any more trouble for us."

"What gives you the right?" Suzume said angrily.

"What gave you the right to seek my life?" Naruto countered calmly. "The answer is simple, we decided it was so, and took the actions to make our visions a reality. As currently I'm holding the stronger hand, the chest remains here."

Suzume glared at him for several seconds, but wilted after a moment recognizing her defeat. Which was why Moegi surprised her by saying, "Perhaps you both can reach a compromise."

The raven-haired kunoichi was surprised when Naruto indulged the young woman by asking, "How so?"

Moegi appeared unsure about what to say next, likely having expected Naruto to shut her down. But, quickly recovered as she stated, "Well, despite how it appears that you are confident in the controls the Binding gives you. I imagine a part of you may still be concerned about leaving her to her own devices."

Naruto inclined his head as he said, "I'll admit that it will probably be a nagging concern. Still, with her suspecting everything I do is some plot, keeping her at arm's length is probably for the best."

Moegi nodded, but countered, "It doesn't say much about the chances for your ambition if you're going to let something like that prevent you from even trying. Are you sure that you don't perhaps carry a little bitterness about her trying to kill you?"

Tsunade laughed amused as she said, "She does have you there, my Love."

Naruto chuckled in amusement as well before admitting, "Perhaps a little, but to be fair that was only the day before yesterday." Turning his gaze towards Suzume he said, "Still, even now she is probably thinking this all some ploy on my part. How do you suggest we go about convincing her?"

Suzume frowned since that was exactly what she was thinking and she wasn't exactly enjoying the conversation tone of talking as if she wasn't present. Still, she was surprised when Moegi said, "Simple, we don't." Moegi smiled as all three of those gathered stared at her in confusion before the orange haired kunoichi explained, "Naruto, Suzume isn't exactly wrong in being concerned about you. You've admitted the guy that gave you the scroll was a monster, and hoped you would become one as well. Leaving her to her own devices will only insure her imagination conjures only the worst-case scenarios making her all the more desperate to break your hold on her."

"I agree," her lover stated, "But again, she's doing that already."

"Yes, and if the emotions of what happened weren't still running high then I imagine you would be more inclined to try to convince her of your sincerity," Moegi replied. "Especially as you could present her something no one else could."

"What would that be?" Suzume asked finding her own curiosity peaking.

Moegi smirked as she said, "A chance to study someone using the Binding."

"Why would I want that?" Suzume stated incredulously. "I tried to eliminate him precisely because he was a Corruptor."

"Yes," Moegi said, "And the way you went about it made it clear that most of your kind likely had to piece the information they had together. You obviously didn't know that some women would gain the abilities to control other women that he has bound. Imagine what other information you could learn."

"Information that will do me little good as it will not be spread," Suzume countered.

Moegi shrugged dismissively, "What else are you going to do? Besides, the fact that this jutsu isn't widely known would seem to suggest you don't want word of it to spread any more than Naruto does. Perhaps in time, enough trust will build between you two that he'll let you pass that knowledge on. He already stated that he knows there are some that have abused the Binding, and I believe he would agree having women out there armed to handle them is a good thing."

Naruto smiled at Moegi as he said, "You've made some excellent points." He turned to Suzume as he said, "For now, let's just keep our distance from one another to give both of us time to get our minds right. But, if in time you do decide you wish to come to some sort of compromise, I'll be willing to listen."

Suzume nodded, but instead of smiling Naruto frowned as he turned his attention to the door that he had entered through. He got up to move towards it as if expecting someone's arrival.

Tsunade frowned as well as she couldn't sense anyone through her foxmark, but began to get a sense of unease. Which was explained when Naruto threw open the door to reveal his mother. Her hair was floating behind her, which normally happened when angry. But, most disconcerting was the fact that her normally violet eyes were red and slitted as Naruto's became when angry. Moreover, beginning to bubble up from her skin was a red chakra which as it began to cover her body caused the ominous feeling to double in intensity. Her eyes scanned the occupants of the room, and upon their settling on Suzume they narrowed darkly.

She took a step forward causing Naruto to slam the door shut, and pressing his back against it said, "Get her out of her!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then Kushina's fist punched through the door next to his head. Retracting it, she gazed through the hole she had made and upon focusing on Suzume said, "I've marked you now bitch! You're not making it out of here in one piece!"

Naruto wasn't surprised that Suzume's face had gone white as his mother was pumping a fair amount of killer intent into her words, so to shake her free of it he shouted, "Go!" He then threw open the door and ducking low scooped his mother up over his shoulder as he carried her off to the bedroom.

Tsunade smiled as despite the ominous aura Kushina had been giving off, as Naruto carried her to the Den's Master Bedroom she began beating on his back rather ineffectively. Standing she said, "Let's get going. She'll probably be tied up for the foreseeable future, but I'd still keep a mindful eye on my surroundings."

Suzume nodded as she was quite eager to put as much distance between her and the enraged mother as possible. Moegi sent a concerned look back the way Naruto had gone and asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

Tsunade's smile widened as she answered, "Oh, don't worry about him. He'll have her eating out of his hand soon enough. Still, it will probably be best if we get Suzume out of here, less the whole process start all over again."

 *******************************  
Yoshino sat behind the desk in her home's office as she studied the map across from her. With the Akatsuki Ceremony set to happen in the next few weeks, she was hoping to pin down a possible location for the village that they suspected Sasuke had established. She hadn't experienced much luck in that regard although she did remove a few locations from her list such as the Land of the Sea.

Her attention was pulled away from the map as the door to the study opened to reveal her son. Tucked under his arm was a large file which she had put together for him to read. In it was all the information about The Family. She had asked a nude Naruto's permission that morning after he had finished calming his mother down, and while she had suspected that he might be hesitant due to Shikamaru's friendship with Chouji. He hadn't even asked her reasoning why before giving her his approval. She supposed it could simply be due to the fact that Shikamaru had already puzzled out some of the truths about the Family's existence. But, she also believed that Naruto had already figured out why she had wanted to involve her son more in the Family's business.

Shikamaru placed the file on the desk, before moving to sit in a high-backed chair which was to the side of her desk. Yoshino took the file and turned behind her towards an iron wood stove which was used to destroy sensitive information once she had already read it. Throwing it inside, she struck a match and set it ablaze before closing the door. Turning herself to face her son, they sat in silence for a moment before she asked, "So?"

Her son sighed before stating, "If I had known getting you involved with him would have been so troublesome for me, I think I would have minded my own business."

Yoshino smiled amused but said, "Too late for regrets now." Her son nodded, but something seemed to be troubling him so asked, "What is it?"

"Doesn't it bother you that he could bring dad back, but he chooses not to?"

Yoshino understood why the knowledge that it appeared Naruto's chakra could return the dead to life would bother her son. After all, he had only asked Naruto to help her because of how her husband's death had affected her. So, she imagined learning he could have brought back any of the people they had lost might not sit well with Shikamaru, especially as much of the tension between Naruto and Chouji could be fixed if he returned Iruka. She had considered omitting that information, but felt doing so would only exacerbate whatever negative feelings her son might have on the matter should he learn of it later.

Having been prepared for the question, she shook her head in the negative before stating, "I suppose I would be if he used that ability to bring back people he cared for. However, as he hasn't, I feel that it is for the best that we let our beloved dead rest rather than force them back for our own benefit. It is a sad reality that if Naruto did bring them back, it would do much to diminish the hate and anger he is trying to combat. Yet, it wouldn't really be solving it. To do that, you have to be able to accept what has happened and try to move forward."

Shikamaru inclined his head, and admitted his respect for Naruto had grown as a result of learning the blond man could cure death, especially as he felt a lesser man would use it to heal his own pain. Moreover, he imagined that if Naruto wanted to unite the world under him, a more sinister method he could have employed would have involved starting a religion. Particularly as being able to erase death would convince quite a few people that he had some sort of divine providence.

Getting to the heart of the matter as to why his mother had brought him into the fold, he asked, "Are you sure I'm the best man for the job?"

Yoshino smirked as she said teasingly, "Of the people that we could ask."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Shikamaru replied snarkily.

Yoshino's smile softened as she replied, "I wouldn't have involved you if I didn't believe in your abilities. When I brought the matter to Naruto, I expected some push back due to the rift growing between him and Chouji. I expected him to be bothered by your friendship with Chouji, but he also believes you are the best suited to lead Ame's defense. Even though we're confident it is Sasuke's next target, in order to refrain from tipping him off, we can't make a lot of overt moves. This means what few resources we can bring to bear, we have to use efficiently."

Shikamaru nodded, but jokingly replied, "It's kind of hard to imagine a situation where having nine Bijuu is considered limited resources."

A corner of his mother's mouth lifted, but the mirth didn't last as she said, "Sadly, knowing the target doesn't tell us what Sasuke is going to hit it with."

He nodded before stating, "Alright, then let's go over the details. It seems you've found a means to evacuate the citizens to the shelter."

"Yes," Yoshino replied, "Kiyomi, Mito, and Momo came up with a solution rather quickly. They've designed a teleportation seal which will emit a wave of energy that will remove every living thing it hits. We'll activate it several moments after the alarm has been sounded, that should give people the chance to gather their loved ones. They'll be teleported to a temporary shelter several miles from the village."

"How will it know not to teleport the village's defenders?"

Yoshino smiled as she said, "They'll be wearing new uniforms for the celebration which will contain a seal that nullifies the transportation effect. They will not know this of course, as we can't let the Salamander Resistance get word of it."

Shikamaru nodded, before asking, "I trust you considered that they might slip people among the civilian populace."

"Yes," his mother replied, "Which is why this temporary shelter is going to be guarded by the Hyuuga."

The male Nara felt a frown threaten to appear as he said, "The Hyuuga, as in more than one."

Yoshino nodded as she replied, "Yes, it is a risk. We've informed Hiashi that he isn't to let anyone know what is going to happen. As far as his and Hinata's entourages will be aware, they are just escorting them to the celebration. At which point they'll break off to the temporary shelter, and that's when they'll let them know the truth."

Shikamaru knew it was still risky, especially as although he knew Hinata would follow the instructions, he felt that Hiashi could be another matter entirely. However, he imagined that Hiashi had been informed about what was going to happen with his rebellious daughter present. So as to make it apparent that if word leaked out and it could be traced back to him, he'd end up losing face which would further elevate Hinata's bid for his position. He supposed it was a necessary risk to take, since if the Salamander Resistance or Sasuke's forces managed to get people inside the shelter then they could take the civilians as Hostages. Having The Hyuuga on hand, would allow them to quickly determine who among the populace was carrying weapons and disarm them.

"Are there any concerns about whether the group that aided Sasuke's assault on the prison will be among his forces?"

Yoshino shook her head in the negative before explaining, "Unlikely. Shadaloo may have been the source for those flying machines, and likely provided the false documents they used to get Udon into the Prison. But, I believe they will not play a big part in this attack."

Shikamaru was somewhat surprised so asked, "What makes you say that?"

Yoshino studied the wall her map was laid out over for a moment before answering. "Wherever Sasuke has setup shop, I believe it is a considerable distance away. Thus, he would need those machines to move his forces around. That is probably why he first contacted Shadaloo. However, as we believe this battle will be about revealing his village to the world, he can't have his forces being overshadowed by those of another organization. I imagine the Shadaloo agents that we identified were to make us believe those flying machines were theirs, but it was likely a misdirection as the attack also served the purpose of giving Sasuke's air forces some practice with them in a real combat situation."

"A test run before flying in to attack a city located in the middle of a small sea," Shikamaru stated with a nod. "Still, it's likely he's going to come at us with some mercenaries. He'll want to make sure he has some top tier talent to balance out his untried forces."

Yoshino nodded at her son's point stating, "True, there are some talented missing-nin that wouldn't just sign up with him. But, using them wouldn't take away from what he hopes to achieve with this attack like relying on a more established force."

"Wouldn't that seem to imply he wouldn't want to work with Tobi then?"

"As far as most of the world would be concerned Kisame, Tobi, and the Zetsu would be just a mercenary force aiding Sasuke," Yoshino replied. "Their presence would almost be expected as a matter of getting revenge on Konan."

Shikamaru agreed, but cautioned, "Still mercenary force or not, we could be in serious trouble if they unleashed that Zetsu army you suspect they have."

"Yes," Yoshino stated with a grim nod, "But, I don't believe Tobi will turn them over to Sasuke. I believe that the Zetsu were to serve as a combat force for Tobi's Akatsuki should a village ever openly challenge them. Particularly if Akatsuki had been weakened by losing its more prominent members as it did when Konoha began pushing back. That Zetsu Army is probably the only card Tobi has left, and I doubt he's going to allow Sasuke to put it into play."

"Perhaps not all of it," Shikamary stated. "But, if it numbers in the thousands as you suspect. Even a tenth of that force would be perhaps more than we could handle."

"Agreed, if we didn't have the Bijuu," Yoshino countered. "But, then it would be the Zetsu that are overshadowing Sasuke's forces. If this battle is going to be a statement that he is making to the Shinobi World, then his forces have to be seen as instrumental in its success."

"I'm not entirely sure Sasuke cares about making a statement," Shikamaru stated causing his mother to frown.

"Why?"

Shikamaru sighed as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He shook the pack until one rose up enough for him to pull it out with his mouth. He sat back in the chair, and although he didn't light it, he noticed his mother's frown deepened as he hadn't quit indulging in his old teacher's habit. Finding the smell of the tobacco rather soothing, and aware his mother would freak if he lit it in her study, he simply kept it in his mouth much as his sensei would have. After a moment he answered, "Sasuke has betrayed every group he's ever joined once he's felt they could no longer be of use to him. He's betrayed Konoha, Team Seven, and Orochimaru. When Naruto fought him during the retrieval mission he told Sasuke Orochimaru intended to use him for his body. Sasuke said he didn't care so long as he got strong enough to get his revenge. We would later learn that this wasn't true as he killed Orochimaru rather than give up his body."

"Not too surprising since Orochimaru had no intention of letting Sasuke get his revenge first," Yoshino stated with a shrug.

"Agreed, but his telling Naruto that before really getting a feel of Orochimaru himself tells me that Sasuke will say and do anything to advance his agenda," Shikamaru stated with a note of distaste in his mouth. "That indicates to me that he doesn't care what anyone thinks of him. So, while it doesn't mitigate that he has goals that will take him to Ame. I don't think he needs to win some grand battle to feel as if he achieved them. Sasuke's the type of guy that will take any advantage he needs to win, even if he has to say one thing in the moment while having no intention of honoring it."

"Do you truly believe he'd start a village just to sacrifice it in one battle?"

"If the stakes were high enough," Shikamaru replied before pulling the cigarette from his mouth and leaning forward. He then added, "You are assuming that Sasuke is using this event as a means to introduce the world to his new village. I'm inclined to agree as it also allows him the opportunity to settle the score with Naruto, and if successful will devastate the leadership of the Alliance. So, I do tend to believe he expects his village to be around afterwards as hurting the Alliance could lead to another period of war as various factions try to take advantage. But, he's aligned himself with two groups that I don't think he'll need much longer, and whose continued survival might be detrimental to his own plans."

Yoshino stared at her map and with the ideas that her son was putting forth began to picture events should Sasuke win. With Tsunade, Konan, and many key leaders of the Alliance removed, she could picture the Raikage trying to take advantage as he would technically be the only village with a jinchuriki. But moreover, she realized her son was right as Sasuke doesn't emerge from the victory as the strongest force on the continent, that title would belong to Tobi as his Zetsu army was suspected to number as high as a hundred thousand. Which while the Alliance would at best only be able to field a force of close to Forty thousand at present, she suspected the quality of their forces were vastly superior. However, in war, superior numbers more often than not won the day as attrition alone would make it that the longer it waged the more the pendulum would swing in the larger force's favor. Still, she suspected that with the Bijuu and Jinchuriki on their side, they'd be able to easily decimate huge swaths of the Zetsu army in a relatively short order. Which was why she suspected Tobi had tried to remove the jinchuriki from the board before ever making the army's existence known. In fact, he still hadn't and the only reason they knew of it was because of the signs they had found after Kiyomi had attacked Tobi's main base of operations.

Realizing that destroying the Alliance would benefit Tobi more than it would Sasuke. She focused on her son to ask, "Then why do you believe Sasuke is aiding the Salamander Resistance if not because it will allow him an additional base of operations in which to harass Konoha?"

Shikamaru shook his head as he stated, "Sasuke doesn't give a damn about Konoha. Most of the people he wants to hurt will be at Ame for the ceremony. I believe he is taking advantage of his allies' desire to remove Konan from power or to just outright kill her. The statement Sasuke is making by starting a village is that the game Shinobi have been playing for almost the past hundred years is changing. The best way to make that statement is to kick over the board being used by those currently playing it."

Yoshino found herself extremely glad that she had decided to bring her son into the loop as she couldn't really refute his insights. With them in mind, she stated, "Then it behooves us to think of how Sasuke plans to achieve this, and how best to counter it."

Shikamaru nodded before standing and placing the cigarette back in his mouth moved to leave so he could light it. He stopped at the door as he was about to open it, and after a moment asked, "Do you prefer where you are now, to where you were?"

Yoshino studied the back of her son's head, and knew there were multiple ways for her to interpret the question. Such as, did she prefer Naruto to his father, or did she prefer using her skills again as opposed to when she had simply been a housewife and mother? She spent a few moments thinking about how to reply before stating, "It isn't a matter of preferring one to the other. He's never asked me if I preferred him, and it's because he doesn't seek to replace your father. Only fill the hole losing him opened. I'm happy and that is all that matters to him. I don't want to lose this happiness again which is why I'm here now."

Shikamaru nodded before stepping out of the study. Heading outside, he stared at the setting sun as he lit his cigarette. He took a drag and holding it in his lungs sighed in enjoyment as he exhaled. As he enjoyed his inherited vice, he considered asking his mother if it would be acceptable to let Chouji take part in the upcoming operation. He suspected she would caution against it, and knew she would insist that he not tell him of Naruto's harem. However, he decided not to bring it up since in truth lately Chouji's choices had been worrying him, especially as he was endeavoring to join the Torture and Interrogation Department. He had cautioned Chouji against it, believing his friend's gentle nature would make for a poor fit in the department. Yet, Shikamaru had to admit that his friend's nature wasn't so gentle anymore. Not that the T and I department had been behind the change as currently Ibiki had all the hopefuls reading reports, many of which his fulltime staff had already reviewed. He believed it was because Ibiki wanted to weed out the truly passionate from those just motivated by anger. He didn't doubt his friend would make the cut as he truly was passionate about avenging Iruka, but Shikamaru was concerned that passion was being fueled by his anger not a sense of justice.

Which was why despite wanting to support his friend, he found himself being swayed to Naruto's way of thinking. The fact that Naruto was even now preparing to fight Sasuke, while still cautioning others against surrendering their better selves in pursuit of the Uchiha's destruction, made him realize the burden the Uzumaki was carrying. He was just fighting against the current threats facing Konoha, but was also trying to prevent people from chasing those threats down paths that would create more. After all, the enemy that had taken both his father and Sensei had been born because he had felt justified in his actions based on the villainy that he perceived Konoha as engaging in while in pursuit of its goals. Having heard the tales of how Pain came to be, Shikamaru couldn't exactly say that the man didn't have his reasons to despise Konoha. Which if he was being honest with himself, he might have turned into a similar revenge obsessed individual as Sasuke had Naruto not dealt with Pain. He feared Chouji was becoming such a person, and so Shikamaru felt helping Naruto deal with Sasuke would hopefully cause his friend to abandon his potentially self-destructive path.

Finishing his cigarette, Shikamaru turned to head back inside as he decided that despite how troublesome it would be. He'd ensure that Sasuke failed in his objectives, and hopefully give Naruto the opening he needed to deal with the Uchiha once and for all.  
 ******************************** *  
Kiba sank a little deeper into the warm water of the hot-springs located on Kiyomi's property in order to stare up at the full moon. After several minutes, he focused on the women currently enjoying the water with him in order to state, "I can see why you both wanted to get back to these springs. It feels as if the heat is simply sucking my aches from training away."

Aeris nodded before leaning forward to grab a sake cup from a tray floating on the water. As she did so, Kiba's eyes traveled to her back-right shoulder where a black mark in the shape of a dog's paw print resided. The mark was a new addition as both Aeris and Yuffie had only received them that day as Kiyomi had confirmed the rumors that they would be opening the Women's Bathing Association to women not bound to Naruto. Naturally the Bijuu had told them that they were to keep a low profile while using the springs around people unaware of the Family's existence. She had explained that the mark would alert them as to who they should be wary of, but outside of that they had been granted full access to grounds.

When Kiyomi had asked them as to what shape they would like their marks to take, Aeris had quickly suggested the paw design. Yuffie had agreed, although it appeared to Kiba that she suspected her fellow Taki kunoichi was likely setting it up as a brand for the Harem that she desired him to begin, similarly to how the Fox Mark was used. As such, he was rather surprised when Yuffie didn't suggest something else for herself, but believed it might be due to Aeris having not brought the matter up since Mira had made her aware that she was pushing too hard.

Aeris picked up one of the sake cups and leaning back brought it to Kiba's lips while replying, "Yes, it was nice of her to let us have the run of the grounds tonight."

"It's the freaking least she could have done," Yuffie said more out of habit, then actual annoyance.

Which after downing the sake Kiba pointed out why she didn't really mean what she was saying as he stated, "Just letting us use them for the night would have been the least. But, we also got to head down to that new club you have to enter through the grotto. What did they call it?"

In the midst of pouring herself a cup, Aeris answered, "The Hideaway."

Kiba nodded as he thought of the newest club located beneath the streets of Konoha. Having been to the Den's war room, he knew The Hideway lay in the opposite direction from Naruto's Family's base of operations. He was also surprised at how quickly it had come together, as he knew Kiyomi had announced the idea to expand the Women's Bathing Association shortly after her previous meeting with his mates where they had asked her to be allowed access to the grounds. Although, he suspected that she had been pondering it for quite a bit beforehand. Still, with the money at her disposal, and the power of several Bijuu to call on in making alterations to the area, Kiba supposed that it shouldn't come as a surprise how quickly they completed it once the decision had been made. Nor at the quality of the work, as Kiba had tried to spot signs within the secret passageway located in the grotto which would have indicated it used to lead to the Den. Yet, despite his skills at picking up such details, he couldn't see any making it clear that Naruto wasn't taking any chances some drunken woman could end up in the Den by mistake.

Kiba smiled as he recalled Kiyomi after marking his lovers had informed them that Naruto had arranged a special evening for the three of them. Kiyomi had then led them out towards the springs which were in the process of being walled off from her property. She had cautioned him to stay close as people that entered the springs without a mark, or in the company of someone with it, would begin experiencing severe genjutsu induced hallucinations. She had also taken the opportunity to explain how the Women's Bathing Association would work for the new members that would be joining. Which, due to the former Taki-nin were being inducted as full members, they would be skipping the learning process that would normally earn them additional perks as the progressed. She had explained that while new members would have the run of the various springs and pools on the surface, to enjoy the underground features the new members would need to advance their marks as that was the only way to gain access.

Kiyomi had demonstrated this once they had reached the grotto by asking Kiba to press on a section of the wall. Despite being able to tell it was a switch, no matter how hard he pressed, it refused to budge. When he had stepped away, Kiyomi had asked Aeris to try and to his surprise as soon as she placed a hand on the switch it began glowing and with a gentle press caused a section of rock to open into the passage way. As they stepped into it, Yuffie had inquired if people with higher ranked marks would be able to open features for lower ranked ones. Kiyomi had answered that they would, but had informed them that they would want to make sure the person was trustworthy of the faith being placed in them. A feature built into the marks was similar to how Root had used Curse Seals to prevent members from talking, although modified so as nothing drastic would happen to the person. It did act as governor of sorts on people, so that if a member went and began blathering about what she had seen. She'd arrive to find her mark had demoted her to a lower level, and if that person had been allowed to a higher level by someone else, they too would find themselves demoted. Earn a demotion on the first rung and a person would essentially find their membership revoked as they wouldn't even be able to enter the grounds.

Kiba had to give the Bijuu credit for the system as it would serve to explain why the older members were so close to each other. While it would also foster a similar sense of trust among some of the newer members as they advanced together. It would also serve to isolate any potential troublemakers as they would find their progress barred and women hoping to move forward in their membership wouldn't wish to be held back by them.

They had passed several levels, which Kiba was able to mark as the switches for their hidden doors would glow as his mates passed them. Kiyomi had explained that most of the levels would be rather benign hosting such things as salons, gym equipment, or yoga classes. The perk being that the services would be free to members. This made Kiba wonder if Kiyomi was charging the women that would seek to join. She had informed him that it was free, although they would occasional be asking for donations from the members to cover the cost of the staff that they would be taking on.

At which point they arrived at the Hideaway, which Kiyomi had explained was the last stop before the true debauchery would begin. Stepping inside, Kiba wasn't surprised that it appeared as a rather classy looking establishment, done in the colors of purple and gold. Towards the back of the room was a stage where Kiba imagined all manner of shows could be performed, but imagined most would involve barely clothed men. He frowned as he would admit that he wasn't a fan of the idea, but figured Naruto was probably in the same boat, and moreover trusted his lovers to look but not touch. Off to the side of the room were several doors that he imagined lead to private rooms for the women wanting to do both.

The lighting of the room was on the darker side as well, giving it an aura that not only could the women cut loose with the male strippers that would be working there. But, it also led to idea that backroom deals could be made among the powerful women that were expected to become members. Kiba again had to give the Bijuu credit as by opening the Women's Bathing Association to the public, it would allow potential allies and enemies to gather all the while giving Naruto's lovers precious intel on both. Naturally, they would need to be careful about how they acted on that information, less its leaking be traced back to the Women's Bathing Association. But, even if they couldn't act on some of the information, knowing the players involved would all them to attempt to deal with them at a later junction.

Kiyomi had escorted them to a table that had comfortable looking plush chairs arranged around it. At which point she had turned them over to Tifa and then burst into flames in a manner that revealed that the red head had been a clone. Tifa had ignored the spectacle as she had given them a menu to order their food and drinks from. Kiba was glad not to be paying for it as Yuffie made a show of ordering some of the most expensive looking items on the menu, although he took it as a good sign for where things were between them as she generally reigned it in when he was footing the bill. By contrast, he was pleased when Aeris followed suit as she typically tended to order the less expensive items to be found at the restaurants they went to.

Placing his order, Kiba made small talk while also finding himself feeling a bit inadequate. He knew it was silly, but he couldn't help it once the food arrived and he watched his mates enjoy a meal that would normally put him in the poorhouse. He knew it wasn't fair to himself to feel it was a case of Naruto outclassing him, as he knew most of the resources were provided by the women attached to the Uzumaki. However, Kiba felt the reason he felt the way he did was because in essence the perks being enjoyed by his mates was a byproduct of Naruto's ambition. Something Kiba now admitted he needed more of, as desiring to grow stronger wasn't enough of a goal any longer, or more accurately shouldn't be the extent of his ambition.

After the dinner, his mates had decided to have a nice soak, which brought his thoughts back to the present as Yuffie asked him, "So you aren't bothered by us using the amenities here?"

Kiba shrugged while stating, "I suppose that would depend on the amenity and how you use it. But, I trust you two. If I fretted every time the two of you were around men that wanted to get with you, I would never be able to stop."

Even Yuffie smiled at the compliment, at least until Aeris said, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Yuffie for you. I'll make sure she keeps herself pure for our Alpha."

"Hey! I wasn't suggesting anything."

"No," Aeris said as she began kissing Kiba's neck, "You were trying to be a tease to see if he would get flustered by the idea of you being around other men. But, he doesn't need to because he knows you'll be bringing that cute little butt back to him."

Kiba felt his manhood stirring, but admitted, "Well to be fair, I don't exactly enjoy the idea."

"Nor should you," Aeris stated as she began kissing down his chest, "After all, it's the other men's intentions that you can't trust. You said so yourself. But, you know your mates are loyal." She then stood and turned to grab a nearby edge of the spring. Looking over her shoulder she said, "While it is nice to be allowed access to the springs again. There's another type of experience I wanted to enjoy in them." To make her desire clear, she moved a hand between her legs and spread the lips of her pussy.

Kiba leapt at the invitation as he buried himself into Aeris, who let out a howl of pleasure. Yuffie for her part wondered when her teammate had become such a slut, remembering how back when they had infiltrated villages, although she could be flirty with targets, she'd often let Tifa or her do the actual bedroom negotiations. Granted, she knew Aeris had genuine feelings for Kiba, but she felt her friend was acting a bit too much like a bitch in heat at times.

Although, if she was to be honest with herself, watching as Aeris kissed Kiba over her shoulder while he mauled her chest, and his dick was churning her insides, was filling her with a sense of longing as well. Deciding to let her own inner bitch out, she quickly closed with the rutting pair and grabbing Kiba's face said, "Don't forget there are two of us." She then planted her lips to his. She then raised one of her legs so that she could rest a foot on the edge of the spring, at which point she grabbed one of his hands to press it against her snatch. Kiba middle finger quickly began rubbing along her slit, and as it began to leak her juices responded by sliding the digit inside her.

Yuffie moaned softly as Kiba's finger explored her insides, while Aeris made up for his divided attention by slamming herself back into him. Soon Kiba felt the telltale signs that he was nearing the end of his rope. Hoping to recover some of it, he pulled out of Aeris to buy a few moments of respite from his mate's velvet grip. But, his respite was short lived as Yuffie lunged forward to taste his rod. He groaned as he adjusted his body so he could rest on the stone edge of the spring. Aeris spun so that she could muscle her way into having access to Kiba's cock as well, which Yuffie let slip from her lips as she moaned from the hand still buried between her thighs.

Kiba drank in the sight of Yuffie trying to swallow his dick once more, but finding Aeris unwilling to completely relinquish it, settle for running her tongue along it. Aeris began following suit, which although pleasurable did allow Kiba time to settle down some. To make sure Aeris didn't cool down too much as well, he ran his free hand down her back and over her butt so he could finger her quim much the same was he was for Yuffie. Several minutes passed, before Kiba extracted his fingers from both of his lovers' snatches. The two women paused in their tongue bathing of his cock to share a look, and although no words were exchanged it was clear they had come to some agreement as Yuffie climbed up into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Aeris lined his cock up with the smaller woman's entrance. Yuffie moaned as she sank down onto his rod until it was fully inside her, at which point she began swaying her hips back and forth. Her pleasure filled cries grew in volume as Aeris hands clutched at her perky breasts and teased the hardened pointed nubs at the end.

Kiba groaned as he quickly found his control failing him once more. The loss of which became more imminent as he laid back, which caused Yuffie to lean forward to the point where she began bouncing her hips on his cock. Raising her hips to the point where his dick would almost slip free, she'd then reverse course until it was deeply nestled inside her once more. A process she repeated over and over so that the sounds of their slapping flesh filled the springs. They kissed fiercely, while Aeris massaged his nuts, until he needed to announce, "Shit! I'm going to lose it."

Yuffie rather than burying herself on his rod, instead allowed him to slip free of her. She then spun to face his cock, and wrapped her hand around it above where Aeris had as soon as it had emerged. They began stroking him in tandem, as they brought their faces towards his cockhead. Sending sultry looks in their mates' direction, they both flicked their tongues against the swollen head until he erupted like a geyser.

Kiba watched each spurt of his seed fly up into the air until gravity pulled it back down so that it landed on his mates. When he was spent, they raised up to face each other in order to stare into one another's eyes and then while continuing to stroke him leaned towards one another to begin licking his seed from each other's face. Naturally, between their continued stroking of his dick and the show they put on, he was soon as hard as steel. At which point Aeris straddled his hips while facing away and slid down his cock. Grinding her hips into him, he rested his hands on her hips as Yuffie moved to slip back into the water between his legs where she began sucking on his nuts.

Kiba stared up at the moon as Aeris arched her back so she could rest her hands on his stomach while she worked her hips. He grinned as his mate's moans increased in tempo and before getting lost in the pleasure himself, resolved that he'd become a man truly worthy of the two women pleasing him. Especially as the night out showed him that while it was all well and good to desire to become stronger, it was meaningless if he couldn't provide his mates all that they wanted and more. With new resolve, he sat up and wrapped an arm around Aeris's stomach and began bouncing her on his dick while he gripped the back of Yuffie head with the other hand. Guiding her lips to his, he decided the first place he would start was by making sure both women went home fully sated with bellies full of his seed. Perhaps not the most ambitious of beginnings he conceded, but then again Konoha hadn't been built in a day either.

 ******************************** *  
Naruto was returning to the Hidden Eddy Inn as what he felt was an extremely long weekend was coming to a close. That wasn't to say it was bad, but considering it had started with another near-death experience it only could have gone up from there. Which while not a straight line from its low point, certain did have quite a few high points, especially as in the coming week Moegi would be moving in.

But, he was glad it was coming to an end as he felt the day had been especially trying. Particularly as after dealing with the Yuugao situation, he had spent several hours calming his mother down. Which although pleasurable, had been followed by Yoshino visiting him to inform him that she wished to have Shikamaru lead Ame's defenses, and that she felt it would be best that he be given full knowledge on the Family. Naruto would admit that there had been a few moments of hesitation on his part, but it didn't last as he knew Shikamaru was bright enough to figure out most of it on his own if he truly wanted to be a threat.

Luckily, his mother had been in a better mood when she had awoken which had prompted them to pay a visit to Kiyomi. His nine-tailed lover hadn't been too surprised to learn his mother was exhibiting signs that she was gathering Bijuu chakra. When he had asked her to clarify, she had explained that in essence Kushina had done the same thing as she had when she transferred her spirit into her current body. However, as she had left all the tails behind, her form had been extremely weak meaning she had been in danger of fading away. Yet, much as was suspected to be the case with Nel, that didn't mean she wouldn't have reformed at some later date in a diminished capacity.

He hadn't been too pleased at Kiyomi for not even mentioning the possibility, but his lover had shrugged it off. She had countered that she couldn't exactly have known that would have been the case as Tier still hadn't regenerated the tails she had sacrificed, which could have just as easily meant that because Kushina had given up her tails willingly, she might have simply faded away as expected. Yet, as his mother had once been a part of Kiyomi's original form, and regardless of whether she would have faded or not, her spirit was now acting as a gathering point for Bijuu Chakra making her another Human-Bijuu hybrid.

Kiyomi had then instructed Kushina on how to call forth her Bijuu chakra in order to get an idea of how many tails had formed. But, despite how his mother's hair had waved about, it didn't prove to be a good indication as only one small half formed tail had appeared. Still, Kiyomi hadn't been surprised as she reminded the two Uzumaki that it had taken nearly two decades for the Black Kyuubi to fully form. However, she had stated that she believed the seal that had been placed on Sora had contributed somewhat to the slow rejuvenation rate. Kiyomi had explained that she expected as more tails formed the speed at which the next would appear would also increase as had been the case with her.

Naruto was rather surprised at how calmly his mother had listened to Kiyomi's reasoning. But, she had reminded him that despite appearances, when she had been sealed inside him, she had technically been a giant orange fox, and as such, she wasn't too surprised that she hadn't emerged from her time as one unchanged. He did take it as a sign that the relationship between his mother and Kiyomi was continuing to improve as she had opted to stay with her for the day to train in how best to call on the chakra, so that she wouldn't need to be in a murderous rage for it to come forth.

Before he left, Kiyomi had informed him that most of the alterations that needed to be made to the Hot-Springs area before expanding the Women's Bathing Associations membership were complete. Naruto had been shocked by the announcement, which had obviously pleased his Bijuu lover. Especially as she had explained that she had a rather dedicated Clone workforce thanks to her daughter Naruko, who was hoping it would lessen whatever punishment he had planned for her due to her stunt in Ame. Furthermore, Seven had sealed off the old passageway that would have led to the Den, which left only the wall that needed to be built to seal off her Mansion's property from the Springs as the only item to be completed. A task which was being handled by a work crew that she had hired.

When he had asked what the urgency was, she had explained that word that they would be expanding the Women's Bathing Association was already spreading. As such, most of the new members would have expectation that the hidden facilities they would find had been built long before their joining. New staff would be easy enough to explain as being a requirement for the expanded membership, but finding that the Women's Bathing Association only consisted of the Hot Springs with an entirely new construction underway would quickly lead some to suspect the secrets they would be shown weren't the original ones to be found.

Kiyomi had asked if he wanted to break in the new club, but he had suggested letting Kiba and his lovers enjoy that honor. He had been pleased that Kiyomi had agreed, as he suspected that his Bijuu lover saw it as another chance to make amends for her treatment of the Taki-nin. However, in order to make his suggestion a reality, Naruto had spent a few hours making preparations. It had been easy enough to get Tifa to agree to act as a waitress, but Ayame had proved harder to convince. Primarily as she had come up with the menu which The Hideaway would be featuring, and would also be acting as one of the head chefs the club would feature. However, she had steadfastly refused to open the kitchen unless she could serve everything on the menu. No amount of pleading on his part had swayed her, forcing him to travel to the ends of the Shinobi World using the Hiraishin in order to collect the necessary ingredients. Naruto suspected that the reason for Ayame's unusual stubbornness on the matter was due to when she had tried to expand Ichiraku's offerings several years back when he was just starting out as a shinobi. But, she had faced extreme resistance from many of the most frequent customers with him being the biggest holdout. In the end, the new items had disappeared from the menu. But, in making him complete her errands, Ayame was making it clear that she hadn't forgotten the betrayal brought about by his palate.

With Ayame's request taken care of, Naruto had decided to return home as he felt that there was one task left on his list. Reaching his destination, he made his way up to the Third Floor where Yuugao shared an apartment with Kurenai and Anko. Aware that she was the only one present at the moment, he knocked on the door. Prepared to leave if she didn't wish to speak, he was nonetheless pleased as after only a few moments the door opened.

He studied her face, and found that it didn't reflect much of what she was thinking. After a moment of silence, he asked, "May I come in?"

Yuugao nodded stepping aside and closed the door after he entered. Naruto felt her eyes on his back, and could imagine they were searching for some hint as to what his reason for visiting was. The silence between them was growing unbearable, and so hoping to start things off lightly teasingly said, "It was rather cunning of you to use my own request to inform those wishing to harm Suzume against me like that."

Despite herself, Yuufao smiled softly as Naruto turned to face her, "Well, she was the most likely suspect besides Kiyomi and a few of the Bijuu."

Naruto nodded before chuckling, "Yes, but her reaction didn't say much about any concerns my lovers would have about disregarding my requests."

"Can you blame her?" Yuugao asked, "She is your mother after all."

Naruto smiled before replying, "No, and to be truthful it does make one feel good to know his being harmed can inspire such passionate responses in the women around him."

"I'm sorry," Yuugao blurted as tears suddenly began leaking from her eyes. "I knew it was wrong even as I was doing it. But, I couldn't stop myself, I…"

"Shh," Naruto said quickly closing the distance between them to wrap his arms around her. "You did stop yourself, before it became a mistake that couldn't be fixed."

Yuugao shook her head against his chest as she stated, "It's only because she failed. If she hadn't then I'd have ended her."

Naruto with her head placed on his chest as she wept, rubbed her back soothingly as he stated, "I choose to believe that wouldn't have been the case."

"You can't know that," Yuugao stated pulling her head away to meet his gaze.

Naruto smiled lovingly at her as he cupped her face lovingly and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away. "Nor can you. If you wish to believe the worst about yourself, I can't stop you. So please don't try to convince me not to believe in the best."

Yuugao nodded, but Naruto knew that he hadn't exactly reached her or changed her opinion about herself. However, Yuugao stepped away as she quickly composed herself before stating, "Regarding my punishment."

"I'm sorry about that," he began apologize fully, but stopped as she shook her head.

"I understand why you had to," Yuugao quickly explained. "You had to convince Suzume that you didn't wish her harm, and I put you on the spot. I wanted to know if you intend a more fitting punishment such as exiling me from here or…"

"Seems you're asking me to punish myself if that is the case," Naruto said walking to her couch and taking a seat.

Yuugao frowned wishing he'd take the matter seriously so stated, "Naruto, I'm an Anbu Captain. If I had a subordinate act as I did, thirty lashes would be the least of their concerns."

Naruto sighed before replying, "Yuugao, I may have seduced you originally for your position, and you're far more to me than merely an Anbu Captain. I truly considered the matter resolved after those spankings." He could see that she wasn't exactly pleased by his statement, so shrugged as he added, "Very well, if you truly feel as if you need to be punished further… than until I leave for Ame, you'll be sharing my bed every night."

"Naruto…"

"Hey, I wouldn't take such a punishment lightly. I can be rather insatiable you know. It might be more than one woman can handle, even a Anbu Captain."

Despite herself Yuugao smiled as she asked, "And when would this punishment begin?"

"Here, now," Naruto answered.

Closing with her lover, she climbed into his lap as she asked, "Shouldn't a punishment seek to convince someone their actions were wrong?"

Naruto pulled her shirt over her head as he replied, "That's the thing. Such punishments like spankings don't really last, sure they hurt in the beginning, but much as the pain fades rather quickly so too are the lessons learned." He set about freeing her breasts from her bra, and paused to marvel at them once he had done so. He then stared into his eyes as he said, "But the really good punishments seem easy to take at first, but prove to be much harder than anticipated throughout the duration."

Yuugao smirked, although she did begin to feel that perhaps she was in for a bit of a punishment after all. Especially since, with Naruto not set to leave for another few weeks, her ass might be taking a pounding which would make the spankings she received seem like playful smacks. Still, deciding to see it through, she slipped from his lap and began to unfasten his pants. Helping him out of them, she found his cock hadn't quite awoken yet so taking it into her mouth began coaxing it with her tongue. Soon she felt it begin stirring and as it stood straighter began bobbing her head along his increasing length. Naruto groaned as he placed a hand on her head and began raising his hips to meet the back of her throat.

Naruto savored the feeling of his cock being coated his purple-haired lover's saliva and groaned when she paused her up and down movement to circle his cockhead with her tongue. But, as the cool air began to evaporate the wetness coating his cock, he pressed gently on the back of her head causing her to begin bobbing once more. Nearing his end, he informed his lover who simply hummed her acknowledgement but continued on with her task.

Yuugao moaned as his cock swelled before releasing his delicious cream which caused her to experience a climax as soon as it hit her tongue. She kept her mouth wrapped around his cock until he finished filling it, and at which point she let him slip free of her lips without spilling a drop. She then opened her mouth to show him his release which she swished about with her tongue, before the swallowing it.

Naruto smiled at her before saying, "Well done. Now, stand up and turn away from me."

Yuugao wordlessly obeyed him, prompting Naruto to sit up and reach around her in order to unfasten her pants. He then pulled them down to her knees, and spent a moment rubbing his hand over the cheeks of her ass. He was glad to see there wasn't any bruising, but figured that could just be a result of the improved healing his lovers had inherited. Place his hand on her back he urged her to lean forward until her hands made contact with the small table in front of her couch and her dripping snatch was exposed. Inhaling her scent, he then dove is as he explored her quim with his tongue. Yuugao moaned as he tasted her, and went weak-kneed when he sucked on her clit.

Nearing her end, she reached through her legs and gripping his cock said, "Naruto, I want you inside me."

Pulling away from her honeypot, Naruto nodded so helped her stand straight as she pulled her pants and panties the rest of the way off. Then still facing away from him, she backed up to place her legs on the couch beside him with her knees resting on the edge. Reaching for his dick she gave it a few strokes, before guiding it inside her prompting her to moan as she slid down it. She then laid back so that her back was pressed against his chest, and simply savored the feeling of his being buried inside her.

Naruto's hands moved to fondle her breasts which caused a shiver to run down her spine to where they were connected which prompted her to begin moving her hips. Yuugao began swirling her hips in an oval which caused them both to moan, she moved slowly at first, while she kissed her lover over her shoulder in a soft sensual manner. However, soon she began moving faster and faster, which was reflected as their kiss grew hotter and more passionate. She needed to pull away to gasp, when Naruto began moving his hips and timing his thrusts when her oval motion was at the perfect point to deliver the maximum force to her womb. His grip on her breasts also became more possessive as he began kneading the flesh while occasional stopping to roll her nipples.

Soon Yuugao found herself covered in sweat, which she knew signified she had been at her current pace for some time despite it feeling as if she had only begun. She felt her climax approaching, but tried to fight it off to prolong the moment as long as possible. Still, she knew she wouldn't last much longer as her hips were beginning to move frantically having abandoned her swishing motion to meet Naruto's thrusts as fast and often as possible.

Naruto decided that she had denied herself long enough as he moved one of his hands from her tits to her clit which he nudged with his middle finger causing her to explode as she arched her back while crying out his name. He granted her milking cunt its reward as he buried himself deeply inside her, and filled her womb with his cream. Yuugao sagged against him, and feeling spent kissed his cheek as she said, "Mmm, can we stay like this for a while."

Naruto smiled at her but said, "Sorry, but I'm afraid it wouldn't be much of a punishment if I said yes." He then lifted her up and with his rod still buried inside her, carried her out of her apartment to his. He then laid her face down in his bed, and pulling his cock out until just the tip remained teasingly said, "Just remember you asked this of me."

Yuugao cried out as Naruto began pounding her still sensitive cunt, and although she quickly found herself surrendering to the waves of pleasure being created in her anew, suspected that by the end of her punishment would truly understand the meaning of the phrase, "Too much of a good thing."

 ******************************** *

"I meant it when I said I want you to fuck me," Suzume shouted almost angrily as she began bouncing frantically on the cock buried deep inside her. The man that it belonged to complied with her demand as he gripped her hips and began thrusting up into her harder. Still, Suzume became almost desperate as she leaned forward while gripping her lover's shoulder as she tried to force his cock deeper and harder inside her. Yet, no matter how violently she threw herself into his thrusting cock, she couldn't reach the final destination. Growing tired, and with a tone of frustration she cried out, "I'm cumming!" The man beneath her decided to claim his own reward as he fired his load inside her, and then once satisfied rolled them over so that she was on her back so he could pull out. He then rolled off of her onto his back, and then pulled an expensive pair of glasses from the nightstand of the love motel they had rented.

Placing them on, he said, "It must have been a while, you seemed almost desperate to cum."

"Still am," Suzume thought although she didn't speak it aloud as she felt it wasn't the man's fault that he hadn't noticed. Particularly as all the previous times in which they had fucked in the past, he had left her seeing stars.

The man, who was named Sannomiya, much like her, loved to play the game. In fact, Suzume had once thought him to be a potential Corruptor due to his success. She had quickly realized that wasn't the case, but had learned that much like her, it was the hunt and the kill which really got him off. Typically, his prey of choice were the wives and girlfriends of other men as he felt they were the most fun to tempt into his bed. Suzume realized that in his own way, he was a Corruptor of a sort, but as he hadn't relied on a jutsu to achieve his goals, she hadn't really cared. To her thinking, which she suspected was rather similar to his, if he could tempt some woman away from her lover then the man probably was failing in satisfying her where it mattered.

Suzume sat up, and reaching for some tissues from the nightstand, began wiping away the seed leaking from her. Wanting to preserve her dignity and reputation in his eyes, she said, "Hardly. In fact, just last weekend I was with someone."

Sannomiya shrugged as he replied, "Doesn't mean he got the job done."

The Kunoichi instructor frowned at him, as Sannomiya had been the first man that she had slept with since Naruto had bound her to him several days earlier. In the time since, she had quickly figured out that any attempt to alert the people of his status as a Corruptor would only result in her looking like a loon. Even if she attempted to write her story out, all that appeared was the scribblings of a person that wouldn't exactly appear lucid. She suspected that Naruto's lovers were keeping tabs on her, but had yet been able to prove that to be the case. Growing frustrated, she had decided that she had needed a good fucking but wasn't in the mood for the usual hunt so had called up Sannomiya as they had often turned to each knowing the other would almost always be open to some no strings attached sex. Sannomiya mistaking the reason for her frown said, "Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Don't tell me you're sweet on this guy."

"Trust me," Suzume replied dryly, "That isn't the case." Hoping to prevent his digging any further, she asked about one of the women that she knew was something of a project of his. "What about you and what's her face? She isn't one of your typical marks, and you've been playing with her for quite a while now."

Sannomiya scoffed as he said, "Kukaku? Hardly. The only thing keeping me around is that she hasn't quite succumbed to my charms."

"You mean thrown away her pride," Suzume clarified for the record.

He was hardly insulted as he said, "What can I say, it's the quandary that I face. I'm still interested because, she hasn't reached the point where she's thrown it away and begged for my cock. But, once she does, I'll have no reason to hang around."

"She's seemed to have grown pretty fond of you though," Suzume stated having noted the woman had stopped competing with her for some of the better-looking guys when they've hunted the same grounds.

"You've noticed that too," Sannomiya stated with a smirk. "It's why I haven't answered her last few requests to meet up. She's almost ripe for the final plucking."

Suzume figured a part of her should feel insulted on behalf of her gender, but couldn't mustered up much ire. After all, she couldn't exactly claim any moral high-ground as she had destroyed quite a few relationships herself, while treating her ability to do so as a game. A game which Kukaku had entered into willingly, and she was about to learn one of the worst mistakes one could make was to come to care for another player. Particularly as when a person went out at night simply looking to put notches in their bedpost. They shouldn't be too surprised when someone else targets them for the same reason, nor expect to find any of their past conquests too willing to soothe the hurt feelings that often resulted when it happened.

Not that Suzume felt she was looking to be soothed in anything other than a physical capacity as she was glad when Sannomiya tired of the small talk so got up to take a shower. However, having been denied that physical release, she quickly turned her mind as to figuring out why. Having tested the jutsu she had used on Naruto beforehand she refused to believe she was suffering from some sort of side effect. Furthermore, as some of the stories contained in the memoirs of past huntresses had made it clear that some Corruptors would use their victims to satisfy other men, and hadn't appeared unable to fully attain release. For Suzume, that meant she likely suffering from some sort of command Naruto or one of his whores, as she was beginning to think of his women, had placed on her. Perhaps as a punishment of sorts, but more than likely as a means to drive her back to Naruto as she imagined only with him would she truly be able to climax.

However, she, much as Kukaku seemed to, had her pride and she would see herself damned before she begged Naruto to fuck her again.  
 ******************************** *

A young blonde woman sat in what she assumed was the Village of Darkness's war room. Currently, she was alone in it except for one other occupant, the man that had convinced her to make the journey. She focused her dark-green eyes on the man, who was dressed in a cloak that had a hood which he always wore. As a result, the top part of his face was often covered in shadows, but during a few points along their journey she had been able to see that he also wore what appeared to be a bandana which also covered his eyes. This along with the large walking stick that he carried led her to believe that the man was blind. Although, from what she had witnessed, it didn't appear to hamper him much, leading her to believe it possible that he might have a Dojutsu, which allowed him to see through the cloth, or it wasn't as thick as it appeared so only wore it to give the appearance that he was blind.

All in all, she supposed it could all just be an elaborate disguise as she had dismissed him as a beggar when she had first laid eyes on him. Still, he had made a persuasive case for why she should travel to the Land of Crows, and meet with Sasuke Uchiha all without actually promising her anything. When she had asked him for his identity, he had merely informed her that he was but a humble Emissary, so she could refer to him as such.

Naturally, she wasn't in the habit of running off with strange men, but she had been unable to dismiss his claims that Sasuke Uchiha would grant her fondest wish. Revenge for the death of her master. She imagined a great fuss was currently being raised about her disappearance, but she pushed such thoughts aside as the door to the room opened.

As her eyes settled on the lone man who entered, she was instantly drawn to him as she found he bore a passing resemblance to her deceased Master. But, as his eyes met hers, she admitted it was only a physical one, as they lacked his stoic and even at times carefree nature. In Sasuke's eyes she saw a dark hatred the seemed to be smoldering like a fire that was waiting for a chance to rage out of control. His eyes quickly shifted from her to the Emissary prompting him to say, "You took your sweet time returning to inform me if the request that I made of you was completed."

"Request is putting it mildly," the man stated amused, "Besides, is that the way to thank someone for doing you a favor. The organization that I represent has done quite a few for you. Would it hurt to show some small appreciation for our efforts?"

"When I asked you about what you wanted as payment for your favors," Sasuke countered unamused, "you stated my acting as I desired was enough."

"Still a thank you would be appreciated from time to time," the Emissary said standing and grabbing his walking stick.

"I suppose that depends on what you have to report," Sasuke replied prompting the man to sigh as he truly doubted it did.

"I've accomplished the task, naturally," The Emissary said, "Lord Ay has already received a summons from the Daimyo to head to the capital. Upon arriving, he will be made aware of your impending attack on Ame, with the intention of seeking Konan's life." The woman watching the exchange felt her eyes grow wide in shock as one of the people whose life she sought was mentioned.

"By who," Sasuke asked noticing his other guest's sudden interest.

"Does it matter?" the Emissary asked tiredly.

"It does if the Raikage is going to take it seriously," the Uchiha said sounding upset.

The Emissary shrugged as he said, "Whether he takes it seriously or not isn't the primary concern. It is, whether or not he'll act as you've predicted. That is a question that you'll still be wondering about, regardless of if you know who informed the Raikage of your plans. Thus, I see no reason in answering one that gets you no closer to the true heart of the matter."

Sasuke's gaze darkened, but as the Emissary yawned in response decided to ask despite having an idea already, "Who did you bring with you?"

The Emissary instead of answering said, "I believe there was supposed to be a thank you provided."

Despite Sasuke scowling at him, the man simply remained waiting expectantly. However, the woman suspecting the reason he had approached and why Sasuke would want her stepped forward announcing, "I am Hotaru of the Tsuchigumo Clan. If you truly seek Konan's life then I will gladly put my meager skills in your service to accomplish this task. However, if you wish the Kinjutsu that has been sealed in my back, then there are three more individuals that I require to be slain first."

Sasuke smiled for the first time since entering the room, and approaching her said, "Then you'll be glad to know all three will be participating in the assault. A perfect opportunity for you to put that jutsu to its ultimate use, wouldn't you agree?"

In the Uchiha's eyes, Hotaru saw a similar hatred burning as the one which had been set ablaze inside her upon learning Akatsuki had captured and extracted the Bijuu from her master Utakata. Finding Sasuke's resemblance to her master to be an omen that the path being presented to her met with the gods approval she nodded, "Yes."

Sasuke smiled affectionately at her before stating, "Good, quarters will be provided for you." Turning to the Emissary, he simply said, "Thank you," before leaving the room.

The Emissary chuckled as he made his way to leave after several Darkness Shinobi appeared to escort Hotaru away. Stepping out into the Village that was currently cloaked in darkness due to the lateness of the hour, which didn't much matter to him as it was a permanent state of affairs, the man thought to himself, "I have such high hopes for the chaos you'll spread, Sasuke Uchiha. I hope you don't disappoint me as your brother did."


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 88: Revenge Arc: Operation: Kill Konan Part II**

Yuugao had made the journey home from her office in record time, something which she felt was an achievement considering how worn down she was. Not an overly surprising development considering the number of hours she normally worked, but that mixed with the afterhours activities that she was putting in because of her punishment had her truly burning the candle at both ends. Having truly come to understand the hell of her punishment as Naruto literally would fuck her into unconsciousness each night, leaving her both immensely satisfied, but awakening more and more run down, the reason for her current eagerness to get home was because despite having a week left of her punishment, her lover had headed to Ame earlier than expected. Which for Yuugao meant a quick shower, and then immediately passing out in her bed without the hours of needing to satisfy Naruto's desires alone, and often failing as she ended up the one fucked into slumber.

The reason Naruto was heading to the Rain Village early had Yuugao concerned as it stemmed from the fact that the Raikage had sent word that he would be attending the Akatsuki Reformation Ceremony despite his pervious refusal. Which some would normally consider a good thing as it would indicate that perhaps Ay had softened his stance. However, Yuugao doubted this as she believed the more likely scenario was that he was going to make a play to take Yugito back. However, Yoshino actually took it as a positive development, since she felt it all but confirmed Sasuke was planning to attack.

Yuugao wasn't exactly sure the confirmation was worth the price of facing another threat, and one as dangerous as the Raikage. Especially as she suspected that he would be bringing the host of the Eight Tails along, not to mention a small contingent of Anbu, and that would just be the forces that he would have to announce as part of his security force upon entering the village.

However, Yoshino was of a different opinion stating that she felt the reason the Raikage was attending was because Sasuke had leaked his plan to Ay. As such, he saw an opportunity to take back what he felt was his property in the chaos that would result from Sasuke's attack. Which while it would be another chaotic element introduced to an already chaotic situation, it was one that could hamper Sasuke as much as them. Particularly, if they had Yugito lead Ay about so that if he ended up trying to get his hands on her, he would do so in the midst of Sasuke's forces. More to the point, the Nara had pointed out that it was a gamble on Sasuke's part since he couldn't have been entirely sure how Ay would have reacted to the leak. But, one that he had felt worth taking as it would likely hamper some of the stronger Alliance members defending Ame in order to protect Yugito from what would likely be several S and A class shinobi.

Yet, Yoshino felt it was a bet Sasuke had miscalculated in taking and moreover, made it clear that he didn't think they knew his target was Ame. But, she was also rather keen in making sure that Sasuke lost big with his gamble. The main way she planned to bring this about would be using the chaotic element that he was introducing against him. A simple enough task since with his likely targeting Yugito, but even if he tried for Fuu, or Naruto for their Bijuu, all they would need to do is make sure to direct them to places where Sasuke's forces where concentrated. The Alliance could then pull back their regular forces to set up a parameter to make sure to keep the fighters contained, as well as to stop the enemy from moving forward while allowing the Raikage and his shinobi forces to do the heavy fighting for them. As Yoshino had put it, "Sasuke has introduced a wrecking ball to the fray, but he's forgotten that we have a means of directing where it hit." Still, Yuugao couldn't say the idea of people that she cared for being sandwiched between two forces seeking to either kill or capture them filled her with joy. But, she did understand how it could be used as an advantage.

But, reaching her apartment, she did feel there was one truly positive development to take away from the Raiakge's decision. A good night's sleep. Stepping into the apartment that she shared with Kurenai and Anko, she nearly ran in the opposite direction as having been expecting to have it to herself for the night, her finding someone sitting on her couch reading a magazine which covered the intruder's face. she feared Naruto wasn't letting her off the hook. However, she quickly recognized her guest was female, an easy enough deduction to make as her short skirt and fishnets did little to hide her physique, and more to the point she technically wasn't a guest as she did live there as well, although she was currently stationed in Vegetable Country. Caught by surprise, the Anbu Captain asked, "Anko!? What are you doing here?"

Anko closed the magazine and tossed it on the coffee table. She leaned back into the couch while stretching her arms out over the top of it as she relaxed into it as if to draw attention to her crossed legs. Smirking at her roommate she asked, "What's the matter, I can't spend a quiet evening at home?"

Hearing Anko's playful tone, Yuugao went on guard since her friend never seemed all that desirous of one previously. Particularly since being assigned to being Haruna's bodyguard. Stating as much she said, "I just figured you preferred to spend your nights playing with your toy. But, if you're looking for a little peace and quiet don't let me get in your way."

Yuugao was about to make a hasty exit, but stopped as Anko replied, "Technically, she was never really my toy. I've just been putting her back together for my Master, and to reward me, tonight he gave his Pet a new one to play with. A very naught toy."

Yuugao turned back towards her purple-haired roomate to find that she had uncrossed her legs, allowing a large plastic dildo to spring up. Anko smiled at her lustfully as she said, "Master says that you're all mine tonight." She pouted for a moment, as she added, "Although he said I wasn't free to do just anything I wanted."

Yuugao felt some measure of relief at that, but growing defiant said, "So all I have to do is satisfy you for tonight, huh? No problem."

Anko smirked as she said, "Something told me you'd say that." Bringing her fingers to her lips she whistled, and Yuugao grew visibly pale as suddenly the room to her bedroom, not to mention Anko and Kurenai's opened to reveal a small army of naked Naruto filing out. Anko got up from the couch to stand at the front of the army that she had assembled, and leaning into one of them whispered into the copy of her lover's ear, "And here people think I'm the sadist. If this was an interrogation I think you would have broken her just now."

The clone chuckled as it reached up to begin massaging Anko's tits through her fishnet shirt, but it addressed Yuugao as it said, "Sorry. I'm sure you thought my leaving meant you were off the hook. But, you did ask for a stiffer punishment. I believe now you're truly regretting what you did." Yuugao couldn't deny that, but received a small glimpse of the light at the end of her particular tunnel as her lover's clone added, "Which is also what any good punishment seeks to do. So, if you make it through tonight, we'll say your punishment ends early for good behavior."

Feeling a bit like a hero making a valiant last stand against an invading army, Yuugao pulled her shirt off before stating, "Well, let's get it on."

Yuugao was carried over to the sofa by the blonde wave as the clones surged forward to have their way with her. She moaned as one buried itself inside her, which was cut short as another shoved its cock into her mouth while the rest used their lips and hands to zero in on her various erogenous zones, which Naruto had attacked over and over again for the past several weeks. Still, despite her earlier complaints, a part of her truly loved what was happening as all the clones were eager to have a go at her. Which, in its unique way showed her what a special man Naruto was as she felt a lesser man with the abilities he possessed and a harem as large as his would have grown tired of enjoying the same woman over and over again. Yet, she felt in his clones the same eagerness to please her as had been there the first time, which prompted her to begin pleasuring the clones back hoping her own feelings would be conveyed to her lover once they dispelled. Plus, the sooner she did satisfy them, the sooner she would finally get a decent night's sleep.

 ******************************** *  
"Thank you," Ino said politely as she took a glass filled with a fruit drink from the woman that owned the apartment she was visiting.

Fuyou inclined her head as she took the one that she poured for herself and proceeded to sit in a chair she had brought over earlier when her guests had arrived. Her gaze traveled to the other person, Shikamaru, who was sitting next to his teammate on her small loveseat. She noticed that he seemed a little nervous, which she attributed to the blonde woman's presence as he was typically rather laid back. However, that wasn't to say there weren't times when he was nervous around her, but she had to admit there were times when he elicited similar feelings in her. Particularly, whenever the unspoken feelings of attraction between them were nearly pulled out into the open. Which considering how he had described his blonde teammate as a troublesome gossip, she would admit to feeling a little bit of unease around her as well.

Which if Ino felt any of the nervousness her presence was generating she paid it no mind as she stated, "I hope you don't mind my tagging along with Shikamaru."

"Not at all," Fuyou replied quickly, but politely.

She felt a blush threaten to appear when Ino elbowed her teammate while teasingly saying, "You must be doing something wrong if she doesn't mind my horning in on your alone time together."

"Things aren't like that between us," Shikamaru replied annoyed.

"That's what I meant about you doing it wrong," Ino countered amused.

Hoping to end the woman's teasing, Fuyou said, "If you're so concerned about where things stand between Shikamaru and me, perhaps you could tell me the reason for your visit so you can go about your business."

Ino smirked playfully as she focused on her teammate to state, "Perhaps there is hope for you yet." However, then her demeanor changed and she focused an icy gaze on Fuyou as she said, "Fair enough. I want to know if you're a traitor."

"Ino!" Shikamaru exclaimed in surprise. "Who do you think you are to…"

"It's okay," Fuyou stated focusing a calm gaze on the blonde kunoichi. "You've been doing this all day haven't you. You and that red-head… Karin wasn't it? She is probably reading my chakra even now, isn't she?"

Ino inclined her head, before replying, "During the tour we were given of your village's situation room, we decided to get a feel of the people that we would be surrounded by. So, while I was playing the inquisitive guest on a tour, she was feeling out their chakra. So far it would seem you've done an excellent job of weeding out members of the Salamander Resistance. Likely due to your own chakra sensing abilities. But that does leave us with a very big question."

"How I could have missed my own teammate as being a member?" Ino remained silent, which Fuyou took to mean that was exactly what she wanted to know. After a few seconds the Ame-nin sighed before stating, "I wish there was a deeper reason then it simply being I just didn't want to see it." Ino looked a little incredulous so she quickly added, "Keep in mind that before the bombing campaign started, the Salamander Resistance was more of a nuisance then an actual threat. Sure, they tagged some property and land marks, not to mention distributed flyers promoting their message. But, outside of that nothing too dangerous or extreme."

"What changed?" Shikamaru asked as he fought back a temptation to reach out to take the kunoichi's hand.

"Nothing," Fuyou said bitterly as she stared down at the drink in her hands. Focusing on Shikamaru she added, "And that was the problem. As I'm sure you are already aware the Salamander Resistance is primarily made up of people that escaped the purge of loyalists to Hanzo. It was founded by a genin named Mubui, his team was away on a mission when Hanzo fell and other squads were sent to exterminate them."

"I believe your team was among those groups," Ino stated while ignoring the irritated look her teammate sent her as a result.

"Yes," the kunoichi admitted, "At the time, we thought that we were issuing in a better and brighter world while expunging those who would support someone that had led Ame into every war to be had for decades."

"I suppose considering that, then it is rather surprising that this Mubui would try peaceful methods at all," Ino stated sitting back in thought.

She arched an eyebrow as Fuyou stated, "From what we've learned from those members that were captured when Naruko took down Kandachi. It appears that he was against the bombings. But, it seems that he lost control of the group's actions when Kandachi joined. Mubui and his early followers it seems, wanted to use peaceful methods to inspire the populace of Ame to rise up against Konan in order to give justice to those butchered as a result of Lord Pain's coming to power."

"From what I've heard of Kandachi," Ino stated recalling her lover had a run it with the former right hand of Hanzo, "I doubt he would have joined for such reasons."

"No," Fuyou replied, "But, he was cunning enough to know that when the populace failed to match Mubui's expectations it would give him an opportunity to take charge. We haven't been able to confirm it yet, but I suspect Kandachi is the one that first approached Sasuke to attack the village."

"That makes sense," Shikamaru chimed in, "It would also explain why Kandachi's capture hasn't derailed their plans."

"I'm glad you think so," Ino said with a frown. "If this Mubui is so peace loving, why wouldn't he call it off?"

Shikamaru focused on his teammate as he explained, "Because he's already lost control of his movement once. Mubui tried to appeal to people's sense of justice for the victims of Pain's rise to power. But, what he failed to take into effect is people's natural proclivity to ignore that which doesn't impact them personally. I'm sure it disheartened him to realize that as far as most Ame civilians were concerned, Pain's killing of those perceived to be loyal to Hanzo was just politics. A new regime naturally isn't going to want old enemies hanging around stirring up trouble."

Ino nodded but countered, "Still, that doesn't explain why you think he would abandon it now?"

"Because there are people like Suiren to contend with," Fuyou said sadly. Noticing she had the blonde woman's full attention she explained, "What Shikamaru is pointing out is that Kandachi started his bombing campaign to cause the people of Ame to grow disillusioned with Konan's government in a way that sermonizing failed to. As the bombings continued, people would grow frustrated with the current government to the point where they might even turn to the bombers themselves. Of course, hiring Sasuke just accelerates the process by removing her from power and installing Kandachi as the leader. The end result being the bombings stop and stability is restored."

Ino frowned as she pointed out, "That's a kind of depressing way of looking at it. You're saying the people wouldn't feel any loyalty to Konan."

Shikamaru shrugged as he replied, "Some might, but they'd end up being dealt with the same way the old Hanzo loyalist were. Keep in mind the vast majority of people didn't exactly grow upset when Hanzo was taken out."

"Yeah, but I just thought it was because he was a despot," Ino said finding herself understanding why Naruto didn't exactly take much stock in being considered the Hero of the Leaf.

Fuyou nodded as she said, "He was, to a great many. Particularly if you didn't want to be roped into his next war like the original Akatsuki. But, that wasn't enough to get him removed from power as the vast majority of the people were able to eke out a somewhat comfortable lifestyle. There was never a huge ground swell among the populace to remove him as I doubt we ever reached more than forty percent of the populace, just a small vocal minority ever actually took part in the civil war. It was just fortune for us to have someone as powerful as Lord Pain."

Ino noticed Shikamaru's face twist for a moment at Fuyou's use of a formal title for Pain. She suspected it served as a stark reminder that despite his killing of their teacher Asuma, his father, and in a roundabout way was responsible for the death of Asuma's unborn daughter, Foyou didn't consider him to be a monster in the same way they did. He seemed to grow a little distance, which he showed as he stood to walk towards one of the windows. Fuyou also noticed his reaction and seemed disappointed by it, although Ino suspected that she also could understand it on some level.

Hoping to get back on track, the Yamanaka said, "You said your former teammate would be a reason why Mubui couldn't go back to his old methods. I'm curious though, why did she turn her back on Pain and by extension Konan to such an extent, while your own opinion seems little changed."

Fuyou smiled softly with a sad glint appearing in her eyes before answering, "Because, I simply saw Lord Pain as a means to an end, while Suiren and Ajisai got swept up in the whole he's a god hype." Seeing Ino's confusion she explained, "As you've noted, I'm a sensor who comes from a bloodline that has produced many of them. So naturally whenever Hanzo was going off to war, you can imagine his men would come knocking on our door. In fact, I was conscripted into becoming a kunoichi because my brother was deemed more valuable by my father in remaining as a civilian to produce heirs that would maintain the Family name." Pausing to take a sip of her drink, she then continued, "Not that I'm complaining too much as I actually like it now, but as I'm sure you can imagine, back then when I heard whispers of a group that was going to rise up to challenge Hanzo, I was more than a little intrigued. I even admit that I enjoyed the ideas contained in their gospel of spreading pain and hardship, as I felt it would break the cycle by teaching others the truth of the hardships we shinobi had to endure in Amegakure. However, I never really felt Lord Pain was some divine being as many people began to."

Ino held back a frown as she wasn't sure what to make of the kunoichi at the moment. Particularly, as she found her explanation rather off-putting. She rationalized the reason why as being because for the most part she felt most people that would follow someone like Pain, it was because they were true believers in his cause. Yet, listening to Fuyou, she felt the woman was somewhat similar to Kandachi in the sense that she had joined Pain and Konan in their rebellion because she felt it would improve her situation. There had been no higher goal then that. Yet, despite Ino being of the opinion that her negative feelings were due to her imagining a woman with such reasoning joining her Family, she suspected Naruto would appreciate her frankness. She felt this way, because of how her lover had changed over the years since first explaining his ambition to her. Back then, he had explained it as being tied to a desire to make his master happy, and in the way most people spoke of such goals as being for the good of all. However, it hadn't taken him long to make the reason for achieving the goal the women that he had charmed. In fact, Ino felt she understood her lover's thought process as always starting with the question, "Does this action or inaction negatively affect someone I love?" If the answer was yes, his next would generally be what he needed to do to change the situation.

However, Ino was beginning to feel that she understood why her lover had changed in such a manner. Ame after all, served as a stellar example of even when a change like the one he was trying to bring about was considered noble or just, there was only ever really a small portion of the people fighting for it. Most people though just carried on with their lives if possible and simply adapted to whatever new group took power. Thus, when Gaara had been about to be executed while his Shinobi might have grown bitter and jaded against the Daimyo. It was safe to assume many of Suna's civilians might have vented some outrage, before going back to their normal daily lives. Which in many cases, they probably felt were hard enough as is without complicating it further by pissing off a Daimyo.

Ino was sure if pressed those civilians would give a dozen reasons as to why they couldn't, wouldn't, or shouldn't care. Yet, it was just such an attitude which was why Naruto couldn't allow someone he cared for to suffer in order to maintain a status quo, which was because it was an attitude that almost always demanded the status quo never be challenged to protect a silent majority. For example, a Daimyo demanding a friend's death because he felt challenged by recent policy changes. In Gaara's case, it would have been far easier for Naruto to allow his death to happen and plan to gain more influence in the Daimyo's court later. However, that would have been respecting the status quo of a Daimyo's word being law. It was also why he couldn't allow Yugito to suffer in Kumo, as then it would simply have been to maintain the status quo that a jinchuriki was essentially a weapon to be pointed at a Kage's enemies. But, those were reasonings that Naruto came up with after the fact, as the truth was he simply wasn't willing to build a peaceful world on the suffering of the women or people that he cared for.

Hearing Fuyou speaking of how she had joined Pain's cause out of her own self-interest, probably was rubbing her the wrong way as she didn't have much insight into the woman's character. She felt this was the case mainly because Naruto had said as much about acting in his own self-interest by making his lovers happy. Yet, she suspected she wasn't bothered by his saying such things, as she knew that he would gladly take on any of the suffering that he was shielding them from if it moved him closer to his goal. Hearing Fuyou talk in such a manner, she felt her lover would find it rather refreshing, since he felt that too often people hid their own selfish desires as being tied in noble causes or maintaining the status quo. Similar to how Danzou had claimed his actions were for the greater good, while also moving him closer to his desire to become Hokage.

Furthermore, Ino had to admit there might be other ways to interpret Fuyou stating she had acted in her own self-interest. She wouldn't deny the woman was likely telling them what was in her heart at the time, but much as Naruto described his acting on Yugito's behalf as selfish. Whether it was or not in the views of others often depended on how they benefited from the choice. To a non-Family member, Ino was sure Naruto's choice to support Yugito's desire to defect was indeed a selfish one. But, the Yamanaka felt this would just be because people who would claim this feared getting caught up in the potential war that could have happened or were the type to claim to care to make themselves seem to be better that they were, and so were in essence acting in their own interests as much as Naruto was. Yet, she felt those people were being just as selfish, but were hiding their selfishness behind things such as more people would be hurt if war did break out. However, Ino believed such thinking could never result in the world they wanted to build as it permitted wrongs to exist so long as the majority of people remained unaffected. Such reasoning was also used to commit atrocities claiming it wasn't the worst of some bad choices, such as the Uchiha Massacre. But, Ino felt that if people wanted a better world it meant they needed to take risks, which meant there were times when it would cost dearly when the risk didn't pan out.

Ino would concede the Family had acted selfishly on Yugito's behalf, but she felt it had also acted rightly. Primarily, because she believed that Naruto would have acted the same if the person asking to defect had been Bee. This is because in essence, Jinchuriki were treated as weapons first, and people second, if at all. Furthermore, Ino believed Naruto would still claim he was acting selfishly if the jinchuriki he had helped had been Bee, but this time his reasoning would be because he understood what it meant to be treated as a thing, instead of a person. After all, it didn't take a terrible leap of logic to understand that Naruto's father, much like Gaara's, had turned him into a weapon to be pointed at the Village's Enemies. As such, while Ino would like to believe otherwise, particularly as her sensei's father had been running the village at the time, she believed that if Naruto hadn't been inclined to enroll as a shinobi, then he would have been manipulated into becoming one. Granted, Sarutobi hadn't allowed Danzou to get his hands on Naruto to shape into a weapon. But, while Ino could imagine it was because he didn't want to see the Uzumaki become an emotionless killer. One could also claim it would have been foolish to allow his political rival access to a weapon that could be pointed at him one day. Which was one reason Ino felt it was wise to remove Yugito from the Raikage's possession if he didn't truly believe in the Alliance, he might feel the need to point her at members of it someday. Granted it would backfire on him, but with her no longer in his possession, he would be less sure he could weather the political storms that resulted. Moreover, Ino felt it was the right thing to do simply because she felt Yugito would do more good helping people as a member of Akatsuki then she would as the Raikage superweapon.

All in all, Ino felt that Fuyou might be claiming she had acted in her own self-interest, which some people would write of as being selfish. Yet, Ino upon reasoning it out, felt the Ame-nin was simply not willing to try to make a case to justify her reason in the scope of how other people benefitted and so was acting rather similar to her lover in that regard.

Directing her thoughts back to the matter of the kunoichi's loyalty she asked, "Alright, so how does your more pragmatic view of Pain's godhood keep you from wanting to see Konan dead?"

Fuyou frowned before replying, "Why do I need to tell you anything? Lady Konan trusts me."

"Perhaps," Ino said with a shrug, "But people close to her do not. People who are risking a great deal in defending your home, and I would like them to have assurances that the people in Amegakure's command structure aren't sleeper agents."

"Are you one of those people close to her," Fuyou asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I've grown rather fond of her due to her being a member of the Women's Bathing Association," Ino answered. "You could say it is the bonds that she made there which is why I'm willing to help coordinate Ame's defense."

"I see," Fuyou said, "I hear they're planning to open a chapter here in Ame. Perhaps I should join to see what the fuss is about."

Ino smirked as she sat back and crossing her legs replied, "Perhaps you should." She directed her gaze towards Shikamaru to see how he reacted to the idea, and held back a frown since it appeared he wasn't bothered by it. She wondered briefly if it was because of the woman's feelings about Pain not matching his, but pushed it aside in favor of saying, "But, that is just you deflecting from my question."

Fuyou sighed, but guessing the blonde woman wasn't going to drop the matter gave a mental shrug before saying, "You may not be aware of this, but my Team and I participated in the Chunin Exams that were held after the Sound Invasion of Konoha. Our mission as well as the other Ame-nin present was to gather intel on Sakura Haruno among other Konoha-nin."

Ino frowned as she asked, "Why her in particular?"

"At the time I had no idea," Fuyou stated sitting back. "In hindsight, I believe it was because Naruto was traveling with Jiraiya and it was felt if they couldn't get to him directly it would be wise to use her to lure him away." The Ame-nin allowed Ino to process the information for a moment before adding, "However, due to the nature of the tests, outside of the first one we didn't have much of an opportunity to do so."

Ino nodded as Sakura had filled in on her team for the Chunin Exams since Shikamaru had already been promoted. The exam in question had been held in Suna, and although they had encountered a few Ame-nin during the second exam, the only group that had stood out for Ino hadn't even been from Ame as it had been a squad from Suna with a medical kunoichi named Ameno, who coincidentally enough was now on Suna's Shinobi Council. Furthermore, to Ino's knowledge, none of Ame's shinobi had qualified for the Third Exam which had also been held in Suna.

Shikamaru inferred that wasn't exactly accurate as he stated, "If my memory serves me, your team dropped out after the Second Exam. I suppose it was because Pain felt you and the others had gathered all the data they required."

Fuyou shrugged before focusing on him to say, "If that was the case, they didn't inform me. But we had performed adequately enough to warrant a promotion. Which is when everything began to fall apart."

Despite her usual flippant demeanor, a look of genuine pain appeared on the Ame-nin's face. Ino discreetly directed her attention towards Shikamaru, and noted that he also had picked up on it. For a moment, he appeared tempted to comfort her, but he quickly buried it. Ino held back a sigh, but allowed herself a mental one at her teammate's choice as she was quite sure that he did feel some attachment towards the Ame-nin. Although she suspected his newest refusal to act might be tied to her words making it clear that she still felt admiration towards Pain, Ino couldn't dismiss the idea that her teammate might just not want the difficulties a relationship could bring. After all, her lover's list of problems only seemed to grow as he branched out and took lovers from new territories.

Deciding to act in her teammate's stead, she leaned forward to place a comforting hand on Fuyou's knee while saying, "I know it is probably a difficult subject for you to speak of. But please continue."

Fuyou nodded, before downing the rest of the drink that she had been holding. Placing the glass down she explained, "We didn't get to enjoy our promotions long as our next assignment came soon after. We were sent to the Land of Grass in order to uncover evidence about the existence of some sort of superweapon."

"What weapon?" Ino asked not sure what Grass could have which would concern even Pain.

"I don't know I'm afraid," Fuyou replied, "Our covers didn't even last a day, although it is likely Grass knew who we were the moment we entered their village and they had let us enter to fool us into dropping our guard. However, Suiren and I sensed their attempt to surround our hotel so we managed to slip through them, but they quickly picked up our trail just after we escaped the village. We had managed to make it to one of their giant Mushroom Forests when they had caught up to us. Fortunately, Grass always took more pride in its diplomats rather than its warriors so despite being out numbered, we managed to hold our own. But not without cost."

Fuyou closed her eyes, and informed the Konoha-nin of her team's desperate fight among the giant mushrooms that had left it shattered. As it had still been night out, it was accurate to say that squad of Chunin and Genin that had caught up to them had been more lucky, then skilled. Primarily, since her team had opted not to take a direct path back to Ame. Their reasoning had been two-fold, the first being that although it was clear that their cover identities hadn't held up, that hadn't meant that Grass had known which Shinobi Village had tried to infiltrate it. Fuyou though was of the opinion that they had known as she had sensed several of the more powerful chakra signatures heading towards Ame, which had been the reason they had planned to head into the Land of Fire. As they had figured that even if Grass hadn't known who had attempted to infiltrate their village, and so had sent shinobi in random directions, Konoha would be the lowest on the list of who they would have suspected.

While it had appeared that they had been correct in their reasoning, the shinobi sent to search in the direction of the Land of Fire had managed to pick up their trail. Her team had tried to change directions, but their pursers had always corrected with them informing them that there had been a sensor among the Grass shinobi. As such, they had decided to spring an ambush as they felt they would have the greatest advantage during the night due to her and Suiren's sensor abilities.

Naturally, with an enemy sensor following them, the enemy hadn't exactly leapt into their ambush, but they hadn't needed them to. Instead, as the enemy approached, Suiren and her had waited for one of them to give the signal to their pursuers to stop marking him as the sensor the group. With the target of their ambush marked, she and Suiren had fired several senbon from their umbrellas which had caught the man in the chest and stomach. Ajisai had then activated the exploding tags that she had peppered the area with. The tags hadn't done much more than confuse and panic the enemy although a few had been caught in the explosions.

However, while Fuyou doubted their pursuers had been the best Grass had to offer, that didn't mean they were the worst as the survivors didn't panic and began fighting back. Even with their sensor abilities, the night had only afforded them a marginal advantage as whoever had been leading the Grass shinobi had wisely chosen not to send them chasing off into the night. Instead the Grass forces had hunkered down behind whatever cover they could find, and as a result, whenever she or one of her teammates had tried to pick one of them off, a number of kunai or jutsu fired off in retaliation in their direction would be the response. Furthermore, Ajisai wasn't a sensor and so while she was their most proficient fighter, she was actually at the same disadvantage as their opponents. Still, despite this Fuyou believed Ajisai had taken out more Grass-nin then Suiren and her combined. Which was likely why one of their opponents had singled her out by breaking from cover to charge her position.

Aijsai had been ready to meet the challenge, as she appeared holding a sealing tag that she had filled with kunai. Fuyou remembered having a shot at the charging shinobi but hadn't taken it, as she had believed her teammate could handle it. But, moreover she had emerged from her own hiding spot to draw out several Grass shinobi who would attack from the shadows and so trusted her teammates to pick them off. As expected, several Grass-nin had tried to line up shots, but Suiren and her had made quick work of them. However, what they hadn't accounted for had been the charging Grass-nin's own resolve, as rather than his charge being a mad dash where the man felt his comrades would protect him much as Ajisai believed hers would. Instead, it had been a suicidal attack where the man knew he wouldn't survive, but had been more than willing to pay the price so long as he took his enemy with him. As such as Ajisai had activated the tag she held sending dozens of kunai racing towards the man. Her target responded in kind as he raised his hand to reveal a seal in the palm of it. Activating the seal, a spear shot forth as the kunai closed with him.

In the darkness, Fuyou couldn't see what face her friend had made as she realized her death was imminent. But, she had no trouble seeing the spear hitting her teammate in the chest with enough force to lift her off her feet and pin her to the stem of one of the giant mushrooms. However, thanks to her sensor abilities she had no trouble seeing her friend's chakra evaporating off of her until only an empty husk remained.

Suiren cried out in pain and anger as she began firing senbon from her umbrella wildly as the Grass-nin embolden by their comrade's sacrifice emerged from cover. Despite their being easier targets, Suiren's aim wasn't equal to the task due to the frenzy she had entered. Knowing they would be overrun, Fuyou closed with her teammate to shout, "Suiren, we have to go now!"

Suiren though didn't reply as she just kept firing senbon, even as it began to click empty. Seeing no alternative, Fuyou brought the handle of hers down on her teammate's head, and quickly picked her up as she threw a ball comprised of flash and bang tags. As the ball exploded and illuminated the night, she caught sight of Ajisai hanging limply several feet off the ground due to the spear pinning her in place. Feeling tears entering her vision, she blinked them away and was suddenly back in her apartment to find a sympathetic looking Yamanaka staring back at her.

Finding the tears had followed her through time, she blinked them away before stating, "Suiren eventually regained consciousness after we entered the Land of Fire. I was rather surprised Grass didn't pursue us, but I guess without their sensor and sunup still being several hours away they felt it wasn't likely they would pick up our trail."

"Is that when Suiren turned against Pain?" Ino asked.

Fuyou shook her head as she recalled that Suiren had been quiet most of the return trip back. "No," she answered after a moment, "But, the cracks had appeared." Recalling how the first thing her teammate had said to her upon waking up had been, "You shouldn't have left her," Fuyou explained, "Things were never the same between us afterwards though. Upon returning to Ame, we were placed in different roles so the distance that appeared between us quickly grew. I tried to reach out several times, and Suiren did make an effort to reciprocate. But, then several weeks later word reached us that a massive raid had been launched against Grass. Suiren believed it was Lord Pain retaliating for the loss of a believer like Ajisai. In a manner of speaking, I suppose she was correct as Lord Pain did order the attack, but…"

"It was to recover her body to be used as a corpse puppet," Shikamaru stated.

Fuyou nodded, as she informed them, "Yes. Lord Pain knew she would make for a rather powerful one so refused to allow her body to remain in Grass's hands. I would later learn that Grass had tried to negotiate with us to return it, likely believing a chunin's body might not hold that many secrets but they could get some good concessions from us. Unfortunately, they underestimated Lord Pain."

Hearing almost pride in Fuyou's voice Shikamaru snapped, "Doesn't it bother you in the slightest that he only cared because he felt she would be of use after she was dead."

Fuyou frowned having heard something similar from Suiren when Pain had made a rare appearance using Ajisai's body. The two of them had been trying to repair their friendship when they had decided to watch a parade to celebrate the victory over Grass. She suspected the reason Pain had chosen to use Ajisai's body to head-up the procession had been because it in essence had been the spoils taken from the victory. Still, since much of the truth of Pain's ability had been hidden, although there had been rumors of his using the dead as vessels, when they had seen their friend waving towards the crowd neither of them had been able to stop themselves from leaping the barricade to approach. Naturally, they had noticed the changes that had been made to their teammate, but at the time Fuyou had remembered hoping it was a result of a god returning Ajisai to the land of the living. However, despite Pain allowing them to approach his newest puppet, as his Rinnegan settled on them it was clear that he had no idea who they were.

As such, he had asked, "Have you come seeking my life?"

Suiren sounded hurt as she said, "No, of course not Ajisai. How could you ask that?"

Fuyou had quickly realized it wasn't their friend staring back at them as Pain tilted his head quizzically before replying, "Ah, you must have been friends of this vessel."

"Yes, Lord Pain," Konan said approaching them, "These were the teammates of the woman whose body now serves to house your power."

"Vessel," Suiren said sounding disgusted, "Ajisai doesn't deserve this."

Konan tried to sound soothing as she approached stating, "Suiren, we both know that Ajisai would have been honored to know that she can still be of use despite having fallen in battle."

"Be of use…" Suiren said sounding as if she was about to explode.

However, Fuyou remembered stepping forward quickly to say, "Yes, of course Lady Angel. Please forgive my friend's outburst. We're just shocked to find Ajisai has been chosen for such an honor. We'll be on our way."

Suiren had recovered her wits enough to realize exploding on a man believed to be a god wasn't a wise thing to do. But, as soon as they had ducked back into the crowd she had torn into her as she angrily said, "An honor, have you lost your mind. Her body's being used like a sock. She deserves better than that. She deserves to be allowed to rest in peace."

Fuyou rounded on her friend as she said, "Why? Both of you venerated Lord Pain like a god. For all you know, Ajisai would be happy to know she is still of some use to him."

"You can't mean that," Suiren fired back.

"I… I don't know," Fuyou replied, "I just know neither of you were bothered by the rumors of his using the dead to contain his being before. It's a little hypocritical to be all up in arms about it now because it is someone we cared for."

"Is it," Suired replied heatedly, "Who cares if Pain uses our enemies' bodies. They deserve it. But, Ajisai… is this how her faith is rewarded?"

"It may very well be a reward," Fuyou said reaching out for her friend's shoulder, but was rebuffed as Suiren pulled free of her grip.

"Really!?" her friend replied bitterly, "He didn't even know who we were. He probably has no idea about who she was either. To him, she's probably just a new toy that he was showing off." Suiren stared at her as if waiting for her to come up with some sort of reasoning to banish the doubts rising up inside her. When she failed to do so, Suiren stated, "I…I need to leave."

"Sure," Fuyou had said, but with hindsight wished she had tried harder to reach out to her former teammate.

Focusing on Shikamaru with a glare, she let a little anger enter her voice as she answered him, "No I wasn't happy about it. But, we had pledged our loyalty to Lord Pain, and much as I was using him, and the world I believed he would build to achieve my ends. I was aware that he was using us. Considering how everyone in the village considered him to be a god, it's rather conceited to think he thought of us as anything more than ants to do with as he willed, don't you think?"

Shikamaru met her hard glare with one of his own, while not entirely sure why he was reacting in such a manner. The tense moment was broken as Ino calmly asked, "While I can understand where Suiren was coming from. I find it hard to believe that one encounter caused her to completely abandon her faith in Pain."

Fuyou turned her gaze away from the Nara to focus on the blonde kunoichi as she stated, "You're right. But, it did create a crisis of faith for her which caused her to begin to doubt Lord Pain. Although we weren't partnered up as often, it became clear from the times that we were that she wasn't just blindly accepting things on faith any longer. She began to question her superiors more and more often."

"I can't imagine someone like Pain allowing such behavior go on," Shikamaru said leaving some of the contempt that he held for the former ruler on Ame in his voice.

He noticed Ino frown at him, but ignored his former teammate's reaction as he focused on Fuyou whose eyes narrowed at him. But, she didn't rise to the bait as she calmly replied, "You're right. He probably wouldn't have if it had continued or he suspected she was harboring the idea of aiding the Salamander Resistance. But, I believed Lord Pain had other more pressing matters by the time she truly began voicing her discontent."

"Such as…" Shikamaru prodded.

"Such as he was called away to deal the setbacks his Akatsuki was facing" Fuyou replied. "With Akatsuki experiencing several setbacks, it forced him to take a more active role so I'm sure the growing discontent of one Chunin barely registered on his radar. Plus, Suiren was smart enough to let such feelings out only among people she felt might feel the same." Fuyou stood from the couch, and moved to look out one of her apartment windows as it began to rain.

Ino focused on the kunoichi's reflection and stated, "Still, from all you've said it sounds like you should have had ample reason to suspect her."

Fuyou shook her head before turning back to state, "The Salamander Resistance only really came into being when that Uzumaki killed Lord Pain." She noticed the Yamanaka's eyes narrow at the anger her voice held for Pain's killer. Which despite how her home's defense was going to rely on the Nine-Tail Jinchuriki's strength, she couldn't help feeling that it was because of his killing Pain that her home was facing such dangers in the first place. "At the time, it seemed that Lord Pain's death had cured Suiren of her discontent. But…"

"She just buried it down deep since she had joined the Salamander Resistance as a means to tear down the government Pain had built while using people like Ajisai who had faith in him," Ino finished as Fuyou trailed off.

 ******************************* **

Shikamaru was tempted to move to Fuyou as she nodded in response to Ino's statement in order to pull her into an embrace as she seemed rather vulnerable from recalling such painful memories. He suspected that she would have even been rather appreciative of the gesture. However, he was conflicted about doing so as he found himself more prone to support the Salamander Resistance. His gaze traveled towards Ino, and although he knew she was dedicated to keeping Konan in power, he couldn't help feeling that Ame's current leader was only in her position because of atrocities committed by Pain and so it was only natural the victims of those acts would strike back now that he was gone. Which was why the Salamander Resistance had grown so quickly after his defeat, since with most believing that Pain may have been a god there wouldn't have been many willing to challenge him. But, with that veneer of godhood removed with his death by Naruto's hands, many of those he had wronged had crawled out of hiding to take back Ame and destroy his legacy.

A legacy Shikamaru was now helping to defend in a sense, and one which had taken the lives of those close to him. "I need some fresh air," Shikamaru said, feeling somewhat sick at the idea of protecting something Pain had helped build rather than helping to tear it down. Moving for the door, he doubted he would be back so added, "I'll see you both tomorrow for the morning briefing."

Again, he noticed Ino frown at him as she stood to move towards Fuyou in order to provide the kunoichi some emotional support since she probably had received confirmation that Karin hadn't felt any deceit from her. He nearly changed his mind as a brief image of Ino guiding Fuyou into Naruto's arms appeared before him. But, he pushed it aside as he told himself it was probably for the best. Still as he stepped out of Fuyou's apartment complex, he felt a sense of agitation spring up in him, which he attempted to soothe by pulling out a cigarette and began smoking as he waited for a break in the storm to return to his hotel. By his third one, he was pacing back and forth since Ino hadn't appeared from the apartment complex leaving him to wonder what the two women could possibly be talking about, and the brief vision he had earlier of Fuyou receiving the embrace that he had denied her from Naruto, morphed into one where both of them were minus their closes and she was embracing him in a far more passionate manner which involved her legs tightly wrapped around him.

He was about to head back up to her apartment, but stopped as the rain began to peter out. Taking it as a sign, he instead decided to head back to his hotel. Upon arriving, he frowned as he found a young Ame-nin standing outside his motel room.

"Can I help you?" he asked while trying to appear relaxed, but keep his guard up in case the man had ties to the Salamander Resistance.

"Sir," the Ame-nin said straightening, "We received a messenger hawk earlier. The only portion of the message it had carried which we were able to translate said it was to be given to you."

Shikamaru frowned as he took the envelope from the Ame-nin. Opening it, he found the first line had used a standard cypher which stated it was for his eyes only. But, after that it had switched to another type, and although he wasn't sure off the bat what it said, he recognized that it had been written by his mother so was a cypher of her own creation. Thanking the Ame-nin, he stepped into his apartment and immediately set to work translating it. He was particularly driven to do so as the first line he translated was his mother informing him, "I believe I've discovered how Sasuke plans to kick over the table."

With that tidbit of information urging him on, he nearly forgot about his concern in regards to Fuyou getting pulled into Naruto's orbit. But, even as he worked to translate the rest of his mother's message, he wasn't too surprised that his imagination also found the time to torture him with an image of his entering his home's kitchen one day only to find Ino, Temari, his mother, and Fuyou all gathered while wearing different items worn by the same man.

 ******************************* *  
Naruto stepped into a darkened room located on the top floor of the new Akatsuki Headquarters. He had joined a tour of the building being given to many of the people who would be attending the ceremony in the coming days as well as curious Ame civilians. The building wasn't very tall, only being several stories high making it much shorter then Pain's Tower which had stood in its place before Jiraiya had brought it down. However, what it lacked in height it made up for in square footage as it nearly covered the entirety of the land, except for a plaza out front which was encircled by wings of the main building.

He had wondered why it was so big, especially to accommodate ten people, but hadn't needed to for long as his tour guide had explained that Konan hoped that not only would Akatsuki's ranks in time swell. But, as Countries began to realize the benefits of having such a peace keeping force, that they would begin to use the building to help coordinate with Akatsuki to direct its members where they could do the most good. The tour had also detailed Akatsuki's relatively short, but rocky history. It made Naruto proud that Konan hadn't tried to hide or dismiss the actions it had taken while under Tobi's influence, showing that she owned up to them, but that she wasn't going to let it stop her from trying to move forward. With that being the case, he also understood how it made clear that Konoha had a hand in the destruction of Yahiko's original incarnation of the organization. He had noticed quite a few people in his tour group, including the tour guide, had been rather nervous while she detailed that portion of Akatsuki's history. Likely expecting him to take offence, but he had calmed them when instead of protesting he had asked the guide for more details.

Pushing the day's earlier activities to the back of his mind, he began walking deeper into the large darkened common room that was the top floor. It hadn't been a part of his tour, but the guide had mentioned that it would serve as a kind of gathering lounge and housed the living quarters for Akatsuki's current members for when they were in Ame.

"Um, hello," he called out nervously into the darkened room, only for silence to be his answer. He wasn't sure why he felt so edgy, but attributed some of the feeling to the natural fear of being ambushed from the darkness. An event which happened in a fashion as the lights suddenly turned on and he found himself encircled by ten cloaked individuals. Before he could arrest himself, he dropped into a combat stance and his hand sought out his tool pouch, only to find it not there. However, rather than cursing at it not hanging from his hip, he smiled as it reminded him of the times that he had surprised his lovers in similar manners only to find doing so to kunoichi could be hazardous to his health. Straightening he stated, "As has been pointed out to me on occasion, it isn't wise to spook a trained shinobi."

The cloaked figures remained silent, giving Naruto somewhat of an uneasy feeling, even with the darkness removed. He accredited it to the fact that the getups that the people surrounding him were wearing weren't all that different from the Akatsuki of old. As such, he attributed the feeling to being tied to his past fights with Akatsuki, and back then, being surrounded by them in such a fashion would have meant he was in for a bad time. Considering how the only real change to the bamboo sunguard, and blood red cloud covered cloak of the previous Akatsuki's normal garb had been to add an orange sun which was rising from behind the clouds, Naruto felt his anxiousness was rather justifiable considering his past interactions with the group. He suspected that was why Konan hadn't altered it all that much as she wanted it to reflect the complete history of the group, as well as its hopefully brighter future. He believed this because she had explained that originally Akatsuki had only worn the black cloaks when it had been Yahiko running it, with the sunguard and clouds being added during Tobi's time as the power behind the scenes.

The figures didn't respond to his joke as they silently closed ranks with two that had appeared before him to form a line. Starting with person furthest to his left, his gaze traveled over the cloaked figures and he tried to figure out who was who, but stopped as he reached the center which was where the two who had appeared directly before him where. Mainly as with them lined up, it had become easier to guess who was who. Yet, one of the women in front of him didn't really match any of his lovers who would be making up the roster on the new Akatsuki in terms of height or width. He received his answer as to why when as one, the women disrobed revealing that beneath the cloaks all but one of them had been naked, except for the panties they had on, which were black, and had the same cloud and sun motif as the cloaks.

He also learned the reason he hadn't been able to match the profile of one of the women, was because in actuality it had been two, as a still robed Kiyomi was holding Naruko upright since she was bandaged almost like a mummy using Maki's cloth. Sticking out from her groan was a large plastic dildo, which Naruto figured Anko had put there as part of the blonde woman's punishment. His fellow sage squirmed in her mother's arms, and noticing some unusual lumps on her breasts beneath the wraps, he suspected Anko had affixed some vibrating eggs to her nipples.

He pulled back his gaze to enjoy the dazzling lineup of his lovers, which consisted of Guren, Fu, Haku, Yugito, Sage, Naruko, Kiyomi, Mikoto, his mother, Karura, and Konan. Despite the gorgeous women, he also managed to notice the circular array of crescent like couches behind them. His gaze focused on Konan as she stepped forward asking, "What do you think of our current incarnation of Akatsuki?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "Well, I think it's safe to say the S-class rating your organization has already received from the various intelligence groups out there, also accurately reflects the beauty of its members."

Konan inclined her head at the compliment, before stating, "Thank you, but the reason we called you here tonight is to correct an oversight with one of our members."

"Really," Naruto asked confused, "What would that be?"

Sage stepped forward to explain, "I haven't gotten a chance to enjoy having you inside me yet." She stepped closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as she added, "This is something which I hope to have rectified." She then brought her lips to his to give him a passion filled kiss, before pulling back and taking his hand to lead him towards one of the couches.

Sage guided him to sit on one of them, before quickly kneeling before him. Her hands began rubbing his cock through his pants prompting him to say, "You're rather eager to begin."

The orange-haired kunoichi nodded as she pulled down his fly causing his cock to pop out. Staring at it hungrily, she reached out to begin gently stroking it as she stated, "I've wanted to return the favor since our shower together."

Naruto groaned as he noticed his other lovers sitting on the other couches. He shared a smirk with Kiyomi as she sat on the one opposite him, after planting her bound daughter beside her. Naruko continued her struggles against Maki's wraps, which grew in intensity as Kiyomi took hold of the dildo sticking out from her daughter's groin and began to mirror her other daughter's actions on him. His other lovers watched on as well, with many of them spreading their legs as they began tracing along their slits through their underwear.

He focused his gaze back on Sage, and saw her still devouring his dick with her eyes. Hoping to get her to do so literally, he reached up to grab the back of her head and found her more than willing to be guided forward. Just before her lips met the head of his cock, her tongue darted out to swipe up the precum that had gathered at the tip. Despite not finding the first sampling overly amazing in flavor, his moaning in reaction prompted her to dedicated herself to the task.

Keeping her mouth open wide Sage began taking him as deep as she could, right up to the point where she would begin to gag. After several such passes, she let him go and used both hands to begin stroking his saliva coated cock. Staring up at him with her dark eyes she asked, "Am I doing well?"

"Very much so," Naruto groaned out as she leaned in to roll her tongue around his cockhead.

She looked up at him and smiled, before swallowing him again as she began to once more bob her head on his cock. Unlike previously, she clamped her lips around his manhood and began sucking as she worked her head up and down in his lap. Sitting back, he felt the telltale signs that he was close to release so informed her, "I'm almost there." Rather than stopping, Sage began to move faster as her sucking intensified, so upon feeling the dam break Naruto grabbed her head with both hands as he erupted in her mouth.

Sage drank his hot load as quickly as she could, and found that although the taste hadn't improved any. She felt deeply satisfied due to it in essence being a reward for her efforts and showed that she had succeeded in pleasing him. Moreover, the warmth of his seed as it traveled down her throat seemed to pass through her as another source of heat sprang up from between her thighs. She rolled her tongue around his cock causing him to shiver in pleasure, before pulling back to allow him to slip free of her lips.

Naruto reached down to cup her face before guiding her up into his lap where he kissed her deeply. Sage felt the heat her pussy was giving off intensify as her tongue danced with Naruto's. She also felt a tingling, similar to an itch, which in her attempt to scratch it caused her to begin rubbing her dripping cunt against Naruto's still hard cock. Sage let out a soft moan before leaning back to stated, "I want you inside me."

Giving her a smile, the Uzumaki said, "Would you do the honors?"

Nodding the orange-haired woman raised herself up and gripping her soon to be lover's cock began to guide it towards her entrance. She shivered in pleasure and anticipation as she dragged his dick across her drenched lips before reaching her destination. She hesitated for a moment aware there may be some pain, but decided that if there was to be, she wanted to get through it quickly. Slamming herself down on his cock, she cried out but it was the farthest thing from pain that she could imagine as her cry was one of pleasure.

Feeling Sage's inner muscles trying to coax his seed from him, he cupped her cheek as he said, "Cumming already!"

Sage nodded weakly against his palm and so he began moving his hips, prompting her to say, "W…wait." Yet, despite her words, Sage began moving her hips down in order to meet his upward thrusts. The high peek of pleasure from her climax faded, to be replaced with a growing one which intensified every time Naruto's cock reached her womb.

After several moments, Naruto stopped moving so Sage leaned back and placed her hands on his knees as she began bouncing herself on his cock. Naruto enjoyed the sight of her pert breasts bouncing from her movements, which eventually tempted him to lean forward to latch his mouth on one. Sage moaned out loud, and began to grind her pussy against him as she wrapped her arms around his head as his tongue pushed around her hardened nipple. He then switched his focus to her other tit, where after almost suckling the whole thing in his mouth, he sat back to watch her grind herself against him.

Despite the mesmerizing way Sage moved her body, Naruto's gaze shifted beyond her as he noticed the hungry stare of the still tightly wrapped Naruko. A part of him did feel guilty, as he was sure his fellow toad sage would love to be an active participant in her sister's first time, but he suspected she wouldn't be left completely out due to the dildo sticking out from the wraps. Still, he felt that she did deserve to be punished for making him and Sage think the attempt the Salamander Resistance had made on her life had been successful.

Deciding to tease Naruko further, he had Sage spin around on his cock to face her. He then leaned forward to grab her knees, so that as he fell back into the couch, he pulled her legs up into the air. He felt Sage's quim tighten around him as the change in position showed off where they were connected to the gathered women, but it was Naruko that had the best view due to her sitting directly across from them. Naruto then began pistoning his cock into Sage who cried out as it began ramming her womb once more.

Sage focused on her sister, and seeing the hungry look that she had in her expressive blue eyes, decided to tease her as well. Turning her head, she stuck out her tongue towards Naruto, who accepted the invitation as he leaned forward to swallow it. They kissed hungrily for several moments, before she pulled back enough to show her sister how their tongues were dancing around each other. As they kissed sloppily, Sage reached down to begin rubbing her clit, causing her pussy to squeeze down on the shaft pounding her.

She could tell Naruto was close as he began to swell within her, and began pumping his rod even faster. Hoping to cum with him, she began rubbing herself faster until she felt as if she was on the edge, at which point she said, "I'm so close. Cum with me!"

"I'm right there with you," Naruto responded as he had been holding back for a while.

Sage nodded so let herself go, and was immediately rewarded with a wave of euphoria as she let the pleasure building inside her run loose. It spread through her like a fire over dry kindling, which explode in intensity as Naruto began adding kerosene to it in the form of the seed he began pumping into her. Sage cried out as the pleasure burned her from the inside out. As the feelings began to subside Naruto let go of her knees which she didn't have the strength to hold up so rested them outside of his. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, and was content to simply hold her.

Yet, Sage had other ideas as after recovering her strength she pulled free of him to stand. She immediately reached between her legs to cup her mound to prevent his seed from leaking out. She then turned around to cup his face tenderly with her free hand before giving him a sensual kiss. Pulling back, she stated, "Thank you. I truly found it an illuminating experience."

"Only illuminating," Naruto asked wondering if she was disappointed.

Sage gave him a soft smile, before leaning in to whisper in his ear, "If we were alone I'd have you fuck me until I was an incoherent mess. But, I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet." Nodding in understanding that she wasn't quite willing to go that far with the other women present, he pulled back to give her another meaningful kiss before she retreated towards her sister and Kiyomi.

Naruto was a little surprised as she climbed onto Naruko's lap where she removed the hand she had holding his seed inside her, and allowed it to begin leaking onto the dildo sticking up from her sister's crotch. She then held her cum drenched fingers before Naruko, who seemed to whimper as she tried to use her tongue to push the bandages away from her mouth. Yet, Sage instead retracted the offer to instead offer them to Kiyomi. The Bijuu shook her head in amusement before leaning in to begin sucking his seed from her daughter's fingers. Sage then focused on her sister as a look of pleasure appeared on her face as she lowered herself onto the dildo. He also shook his head somewhat amused as Sage described how good she was feeling as she rode the rubber cock connected to her sister.

He wondered if they were taking their punishment a bit too far, but figured a little sexual teasing paled in comparison of making people think she was dead. He was also a little taken aback by how forward Sage was being considering her words to him just moments before, but figured it was because she was in control where she would be surrendering it with him.

However, he put such thoughts on hold as his mother and Mikoto approached him from the couch they had been sitting on. Both women were completely nude having taken off their panties at some point during his pleasuring of Sage. Mikoto upon sitting to his right pulled him into a kiss, while his mother urged him to sit up in order to remove his pants. Once, he was free of them and Kushina had taken her spot on his left side, Mikoto relinquished his lips so his mother could enjoy them. Spending a moment to enjoy the sight of the mother and son kissing deeply, she then leaned in to join them in a wet kiss. As her tongue rolled around with theirs, her hand reached down to take hold of his cock only to find, Kushina's hand already wrapped around the base, so simply placed hers above her friend's.

Naruto leaned his head back and let out a pleasure filled groan, although he could attribute most of it being due to the two kunoichi gently stroking his kunoichi impaler. He was sure he would have let out a similar sound due to the sight of Mikoto and his mother kissing passionately due to his pulling away. The two women separated from each other, to stare deeply into each other's eyes before they both turned their gazes downward to focus on the almost steel like rod they were gripping. The two kunoichi then mirrored each other as they lowered their faces toward it, and began running their tongues over his still Sage flavored cock.

Naruto couldn't keep his hips still as the two kunoichi painted his manhood in their saliva as they focused primarily on the shaft, only occasionally swiping at his cockhead or sensitive underside with their tongues. Deciding to put the two women in a similar state, he ran his hands down their backs, where upon reaching their asses gave each a squeeze before moving on to begin rubbing the outer lips of their pussies. The women moaned in appreciation, and it served to goose their enthusiasm as they began to take turns sucking his cock.

He groaned when his mother hummed around his cock as he pushed his middle finger into her. He received a similar response from Mikoto as she sucked on one of his nuts when he pushed two fingers inside her velvet sheath. The two women then switched so that Mikoto was bobbing on his length while his mother moved to suck on his other testicle.

The two kunoichi set into a regular pattern, so Naruto allowed his gaze to drift away to see what his other lovers were up to. Focusing across from him, he saw that Sage was still slowly riding the rubber phallus attached to Naruko. He noticed the tightly bound blonde had her eyes closed and Naruto wondered if she was trying to ignore the pleasure Sage's actions were generating within her. Shifting his eyes over to Kiyomi, Naruto could see that despite her projecting a façade of calmness as she sat beside her two daughters, she was very likely in a similar state of arousal as Naruko. He wondered why she was going through the effort, but suspected it was because she viewed the gathering as an Akatsuki member only event.

Turning his focus to the woman that had likely planned it, he saw that Konan was sitting off by herself. Although, without wearing the mask of feigned disinterest that Kiyomi was. His blue haired lover's eyes met his, and she smiled softly at him. Naruto wondered why she would seclude herself from the other kunoichi, and believed it was because she hoped that he would visit her last, so didn't want to get caught up in the lust the other women were displaying. He received a confirmation of sorts as a loud moan caught her attention, which prompted her to turn her gaze to the source, and a look of hunger appeared in her eyes as she licked her lips.

Looking over himself, he nearly came on the spot as he saw Karura lying on her back in front of the couch that she had been sitting on as Guren worked a crystal dildo which she had created in and out of the Suna-nin's cunt, while Yugito knelt behind the former Sound-nin and was lapping at her pussy. The moan that had drawn his and Konan's attention though had been let out by Fu as she squatted over Karura's face, who was busy tongue fucking her snatch. Kneeling behind the moaning mint haired kunoichi was Haku, who was teasing and pinching her nipples while cupping her breasts.

His focus was pulled back to the women already pleasing him when Mikoto relinquished his cock, allowing his mother to quickly swallow it, as the Uchia stated, "I don't know about you K, but I want him inside me already."

Kushina let him slip free of her lips and continued to stroke him as she said lustfully, "I always want my Honey inside me."

"Then what are you waiting for," Mikoto stated and smirked as the red-head quickly straddled her son. She felt her own arousal spike as the two Uzumaki moaned in unison as the red-head sat down on their shared lover's cock.

Kushina wasted no time in bouncing herself on the hard dick buried inside her. As she did so, she stared lovingly into her son's eyes as she stated, "You're making me feel so good, Honey!"

Naruto pulled her into a kiss before stating, "That's my line!" He then lifted her up and planted her on the couch as he began drilling his manhood into her. Kushina cried out, and wrapped her legs tightly around him making it clear, that she wasn't going to relinquish her hold until she was seeing stars. While he pounded his mother's snatch, Naruto made sure to pay Mikoto some attention as he pulled her against him. He then captured her lips while his hand moved down to fondle her ass. The Uchiha moaned into his mouth which allowed his tongue entry to seek out hers.

After several heartbeats though, he felt his mother beginning to use her legs to urge him to move faster. Pulling his face away from Mikoto's, he focused on his mother's pleasure as he gripped her by the hips and began slamming his cock into her at a dizzying pace. Kushina cried out as she locked her ankles behind her son while he drove his dick into her womb again and again.

Mikoto watched the pair for a few moments as the sight of the mother and son rutting away caused her own lusts to grow. Wanting to be a part of the action, she stood and after stepping over Kushina, bent over to grip the back of the couch in order to present her dripping snatch to her blond lover. Naruto quickly accepted the offering as he buried his face in her behind and began lapping at her cunnie. Mikoto let out a pleased moan as Naruto's tongue collected up the fluid coating her skin and silken folds, before it entered her to get her essence straight from the source.

Naruto was in heaven as he enjoyed Mikoto's succulent pussy, while his dick was being squeezed by his mother's tight warmth. A feeling which intensified as his mother's legs pulled him fully into her as her pussy began to massage his cock to entice it into releasing his seed. However, he managed to resist the urge long enough for her legs to weaken their hold as her climax began to subside.

Pulling himself free of his mother, he smirked as Mikoto dropped down to her knees, and knowing what she desired, he quickly slammed himself into her. The Uchiha cried from her pussy being lanced so powerfully, a feeling which only intensified as Naruto drove himself into her over and over again. Reaching around to her chest, he squeezed her breasts and pulled her torso back towards him. The raven-haired woman turned her face to look back at him from over her shoulder, so he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss, which she returned in kind as she reached over her to grab him by the back of the head and pull his mouth firmer against hers.

Mikoto was in heaven as her lover's cock slammed into her core over and over again, while his tongue danced with hers and his hands massaged her tits. In her mind, she could see her climax coming as his cock acted like a piece of flint which every time he bottomed out in her, sent sparks of pleasure flying, any of which would be enough to send the kindling inside her alight in orgasmic pleasure. She felt him swell within her, and a moment later he was filling her with his cum, which served as the fuel to ensure that she exploded in to her release along with him.

"Cumming!" Mikoto announced as she went stiff in his arms while he filled her womb with his seed.

Once her quim finished milking him, Naruto stepped back causing her to moan as the withdrawal of his still hard cock left her feeling empty. However, a moment later she was rolled over onto her back, where a recovered Kushina stared into her eyes stating, "No fair! Why did you get all of Honey's seed?"

"Just lucky I guess," Mikoto replied teasingly which caused the red head to pout.

A moment later an amused smirk appeared on her friend's face before stating, "We'll see about that."

Kushina began kissing her way down the Uchiha's body, until she reached her just fucked snatch which was coated in her son's semen. Licking up what had already escaped, the Uzumaki felt a mini-orgasm rack her body as she savored it, before quickly diving in and using her tongue to collect what still remained inside.

Mikoto moaned contently as she reached down to grab her friend's red-hair with both hands and began pushing her pussy against the Uzumaki's eager mouth. Naruto watched the sight, and was tempted to guide his mother to her feet to bury himself inside her once more, but hearing other moans behind him knew he should see to his other lovers.

Turning away, he found Yugito was already closing the distance between them as she crawled towards him on all fours in a seductive manner, much like the cat she used to house. Moving towards her in turn, they met at the center of the circle of couches where he easily picked her up causing her to laugh in joy as he swung her about until he could carry her in his arms like a bride. A sound which despite some of his allies feeling as if he was wrong for extracting her from Kumo, was all the confirmation that he needed to know that he had acted correctly when it came to his role as her lover.

He carried her to the couch that Guren, Fu, Haku, and Karura were laying in front of in a daisy chain as they enjoyed each other's cunts. Naruto stepped over them as he carried Yugito to the couch where he sat with her in his lap. She cradled his face as she pulled him into a tender kiss which soon grew hot and heavy while she remained curled up in his lap. She moaned into his mouth as he began rubbing her pussy in wide circles before burying his middle finger inside her. Yugito squirmed in his lap as they continued to kiss before stiffening as she experienced a minor climax.

She pulled back while sucking on his bottom lip which after she released it said, "Mmm, that was nice." She crawled from his lap to the opposite side of the couch and placing her head on the cushion reached between her legs to spread herself as she stated, "But, now I need something bigger than your finger."

Naruto smirked before moving to kneel behind her and after reverently rubbing her ass, griped her hips and slammed himself inside her. He groaned in satisfaction as he was surrounded by the warm tight grip of her love tunnel. He moved slowly to drive up her desire and had to hold her in place as she tried to move her hips to increase her pleasure.

"Don't tease me," Yugito said as she found that while his slow deliberate strokes might be taking her where she wanted to go, she wasn't getting there as quickly as she wanted to.

Naruto was about to reply about patience being a virtue, but was distracted as suddenly Naruko shouted in a still muffled voice, "That's enough," as she suddenly ripped through the wrappings holding her. She gripped Sage's hips before picking her up and spinning her to plant her in the couch where she began fucking her sister mercilessly using the rubber phallus that she was wearing. Having caught sight of Naruko's eyes, Naruto wondered what their teacher in the sage arts would think if he knew she had called on natural chakra to escape her bindings. Considering the pleasure that she had needed to ignore while calling on the natural energy required to enter sage mode, he suspected the old toad would be proud, although probably somewhat disappointed with how she was using that energy now.

Kiyomi seemed amused at Naruko's turning the tables on Sage's teasing of her sister, at least until her blonde daughter pulled her rubber cock out of her other one's pussy and then grabbed her by the back of the head said, "Why don't you put that smirking mouth to some use and clean up the toy that Sage's naughty cunt has gotten so dirty?" Kiyomi's eyes flashed from green to red, but she calmed as Naruko added a pleading tone to her voice, "Please mommy?"

Kiyomi allowed herself to be guided to the orange toy jutting out from her daughter's groin, and let out a moan as she tasted Sage and his combined flavor. However, as his Bijuu lover began to get lost in her task, Naruto's view of her was replaced with the ceiling as Yugito, sensing his lack of focus, pushed him onto his back. The former Kumo-nin, immediately began bouncing wildly as she tried to reach the climax that his previous slow pace had made her all the more desirous for. He was about to fold his hands behind his head and enjoy the fruits of her labor as he watched her butt, but found Guren had another idea as she straddled his face.

Grabbing her hips, he pulled his face into her muff, causing her to let out a pleased moan as his tongue explored her folds. Guren's moan deepened as she began to grind herself against his face, and gripping his hands guided them up to her breasts which he began to knead. Tweaking her nipples, Naruto also began to buck his hips to meet Yugito's downward thrusts causing her to cry out as she tried to delay the orgasm that she had been running towards moments before. It proved to be futile as his dick's insistent knocking at the entrance of her womb proved too much.

Falling forward as her world turned white, Yugito mewed loudly while her pussy coiled around her lover's rod as it tried to coax the cum from his balls. However, Naruto managed to resist the milking action of her tight passage, and upon its settling down, he quickly slid from beneath the two women. Getting to his knees behind Guren, he pushed her forward as he lined his cock up with her dripping snatch. He dragged the tip of it across her entrance causing her to moan with want.

Looking over her shoulder, Guren began to wag her behind at him as she said cutely, "Don't tease me. I need you inside me!"

Naruto grinned upon hearing the need in the kunoichi's voice, and giving her what she desired, he plunged himself inside. Guren cried out as his dick easily parted her insides in order to slam into her womb. He began to furiously pound his hips into her, causing the sounds of their flesh to echo through the large room. Which grew louder still when Guren began throwing herself back into him in order to meet his thrusts, and to drive him just that much further inside her.

Due to how passionately Guren was throwing herself into him, it wasn't long before Naruto felt a churning in his testes. From the way her pussy began to squeeze his pistoning rod, he knew she was in a similar predicament. Hoping to get her there first, he reached around to her front and began rubbing her clit. Guren's eyes grew wide as she reared back onto her knees and cried out as her climax surged through her body. Naruto sat back on his heels as he pulled her down onto his cock so that it was pressed directly against her womb when he released his cum inside her. Guren hissed as if being burnt, but then began shaking as another powerful orgasm racked her body.

Guren sagged in his arms before sinking forward onto the couch causing his cock to slip free of her. Adjusting his position, he sat back in the couch and stared up at the ceiling before sighing in satisfaction. It was a feeling that grew more pronounced as his dick was enveloped in the soft flesh of Karura's breasts. Focusing on her, he groaned as she began sliding them up and down his still rigid pole. Finding the soft warm flesh surrounding his cock rather enjoyable, especially as Haku and Fu also moved to kneel before him in order to lick his cockhead like an ice cream cone, he decided to take it easy so created several K-clones which appeared behind the kunoichi.

The three women moaned as the clones quickly buried their clonehood's inside their needy pussies. Naruto sat back and enjoyed the show as his lovers' faces contorted in the pleasure that they felt while the clones rammed their pleasure sticks into them. Naruto's own pleasure stick glided between the valley of Karura's tits, aided by the saliva that Fu and Haku coated it with. Naturally, the three kunoichi had difficulty focusing on their task due to the clones slamming into them. But, Naruto didn't really mind finding the moans of his three lovers more than made up for his not being their sole focus. Furthermore, due to the pleasure Karura was feeling, he found it led to her applying inconsistent pressure to her breasts, and from the slight tightening and relaxing of them found it rather similar to when buried inside one of his climaxing lovers.

He groaned as Fu's clone pulled her away to lean back on the ground. The mint haired jinchuriki took the change in stride as she got into the crab position and began slamming her hips into her clone's. Naruto focused on where the copy of his dick was sliding in and out of the former Taki-nin's tight passage. He let out a satisfied sounding moan which was partly due to his imagining the pleasure that he would inherit from the clone when it dispelled, but also because Fu's removal allowed Haku to cap the portion of his dick Karura's tits hadn't enveloped. He found his hips began moving of their own accord as her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, while Karura worked her tits over his shaft.

Naruto closed his eyes as he basked in the dual sensation of Karura's tits sliding along his rod, while Haku's tongue rolled around his cockhead, and occasionally stopped to focus on his sensitive underside. Lost in the pleasure, he was caught a little off guard by his sudden desire to cum, but managed to stop himself before he flooded Haku's mouth. "I'm going to blow," he announced and although he knew Haku would have happily swallowed his load, he wanted to reward all three of his lovers. Making a gesture to the clones buried inside Haku and Karura, they adopted similar positions as the clone fucking Fu.

Standing Naruto began stroking his cock, and smiled as his lovers open their mouths upon understanding what he planned to do. Releasing and then clamping the muscles holding back the stream of cum, he shot the first rope onto Karura, and was pleased to see most of it made it into her mouth although some hit her neck and chest. He then aimed for Haku's face where he repeated the process although found his aim was not as good so ended up hitting her cheek, neck, and shoulder. Haku smiled at him before using her tongue to collect the semen closest to her mouth. Deciding to move closer to Fu, he continued to stroke his dick before getting right in front of her panting mouth and fired the remainder of his seed. Her eyes grew glassy as she began to climax, and the strength in her arms and legs left her as she collapsed onto the clone. But due to her clone being far from finished, it simply wrapped its arms around her stomach and rolled her over before kneeling behind her to continue drilling her.

Naruto noticed Haku and Karura had fared better then Fu, and supposed it was because they hadn't received such a concentrated dose of his jizz. Still, Haku soon found her clone lifting her up and it carried her to the spot on the couch that Naruto had just vacated. It then grabbed her legs by the knees and pulling them back began slamming itself into her. She moaned loudly as a climax hit, but her clone continued to fuck her relentlessly. While Karura's clone seemed almost chilled in comparison to its fellows as it simply sat back to watch as the Suna-nin after spinning to face it, was slowly riding the cock inside her as she massaged his cum into her breasts.

Naruto smiled as he could understand why his clone would sit back and enjoy the sight. But had his focus pulled in a different direction as he heard Naruko say, "Mmmm, that's it, use that tongue to clean up your daughter's messy cunt."

He looked over to the couch that had Kiyomi, Naruko, and Sage. His dick which had been relaxing, quickly reversed course at the sight of Sage leaning back on one edge of it as Kiyomi's tongue explored her pussy while Naruko used the strap-on she wore to fuck her Bijuu mother. His gaze focused squarely on Kiyomi who was on her elbows and knees almost like a sitting fox. She was still mostly dressed, although her kimono was hiked up so that Naruko's rubber cock had no trouble hitting its mark.

Moving towards them, he noticed that it appeared Naruko was no longer in sage mode. Kneeling behind the blonde kunoichi, she immediately turned her head to warn, "You better not try to reinstate my punishment."

Naruto chuckled before saying, "No, I think you've suffered long enough." She moaned as he reached between her legs and let her pumping hips drag her slit against his middle finger. He then moved his hand so that his drenched finger was pressed against her ass as he added, "Actually, I was planning to join in on the fun."

Naruko stiffened as his finger pushed past her tight anus, but quickly returned to pleasuring her mother. While he fingered her ass, he used his free hand to play with one of Naruko's tits causing her to moan. Turning her head, she opened her mouth and Naruto leaned in to seal his lips to hers. Their tongues began to duel each other with equal zest, until Naruto gained a slight advantage as he added a second finger to her backdoor.

His fellow sage had to admit defeat as she broke the kiss due to her mother beginning to throw her hips against her as she found her efforts to please her slackening. Naruko rededicated herself to the task, but once more found it difficult when Naruto added his ring finger to the two already plunging in and out of her butt.

Naruto gave her a few minutes to adjust to the feeling and to stretch her ass a bit, before withdrawing his fingers. Letting go of the tit that he had been teasing as well, he knelt behind her and pushed her forward until her toy was fully buried inside Kiyomi. He then dragged his cock along her drenched slit before lining it up with her puckered asshole. He pushed himself inside causing Naruko to arch her back and moan as her ass was penetrated for the first time. Naruto took it slow as he gradually impaled her until his dick was fully inside, but once he had done so he almost immediately began to withdraw it. Naruko followed him back trying to keep him inside, while Kiyomi followed suit as she tried to keep the toy attached to her daughter inside her as well.

Naruto waited until just the head of his cock remained, before slamming forward which upon his burying himself fully inside Naruko sent her forward into her mother. Both women cried out as they were fully impaled on the cock buried within them. Kiyomi being on the end of the chain reaction found her ability to concentrate on pleasing Sage with her tongue hampered so buried several fingers inside her daughter. Sage moaned appreciatively, as she found her earlier desire to hold onto some decorum had completely crumbled from her sister's earlier stiff fucking, as she allowed herself to once more get swept up in the need for release that her mother was creating in her.

Naruko much like her sister and mother was also finding it hard to remain coherent as she almost felt like an extension of Naruto. She couldn't believe how much pleasure she was feeling from her ass, which only intensified every time Naruto bottomed out inside her and pressed her into her mother causing the harness that she wore to rub against her clit. Under Naruto's relentless pounding, it wasn't long before she found herself hunched over her mother as she began to drool in pleasure.

Sage felt amused as she watched her sister wilt under Naruto's assault. She could see her mother wasn't in much better condition as it seemed only the power of Naruto's thrusts were driving her mother's fingers inside her. Hoping for something more, she pulled free of her mother and then moved so that she stood over Naruko. It proved to be a little tricky as she had to rest on leg on the back of couch as the other balanced on the large cushion. But, it proved worth the effort as Naruto quickly buried his face in her pussy.

Naruto drank in Sage's essence as he felt his dick begin to swell inside Naruko. She apparently felt it as well as the volume of her cries increased noticeably just before her body went tense. Naruto groaned as her ass began to squeeze down like a vice, and having waited for just such a response buried himself fully inside his blonde lover where he filled her with his cum. Naruko cried out and pushed herself into her mother in a similar manner causing Kiyomi to erupt in orgasmic bliss as well.

Sage felt a little left out, at least until Naruto brought one hand up grab her by the hip and used the thumb of his other one to strum her clit. She then joined her sister and mother in crying out in pleasure. Naruto made sure to keep a firm grip on her so she didn't go tumbling off as she moaned a top of her sister's back. As the three women came back to reality, Naruto pulled out of Naruko and set Sage down where he had been kneeling as he stood from the couch. He smiled as his newest lover rested her head on the small of her sister's back.

He then turned away from the three women, and could see his clones appeared to be about ready to burst in more ways than one. Also, noticing his mother and Mikoto looked ready for another round he created a dozen clones which broke off to engage the women that he had already pleased so he could focus on the woman whose vision had gathered them there that night.

 ******************************** *

Konan's pussy grew even wetter as Naruto approached her. Upon his sitting beside her, he pulled her into a hungry kiss that made her wonder about just how insatiable her lover was that he could still kiss her with such hunger. She accepted the kiss welcomingly, but as his hand moved to slip into her panties, she grabbed him by the wrist. He pulled back and looked confused, but she assured him that everything was alright as she asked, "Before we get into that, would you please accompany me somewhere first?"

Naruto gave her a smile before indicating his state of dress as he said, "Not at all. But should I get some clothes on first?"

Konan basked in the smile of the man that had saved her from darkness as she replied, "It would be rather counterproductive to have you put too much back on." She handed him a black cloak which he threw on as he stood, and she donned her Akatsuki one. She then informed him, "You should feel a mark that I placed outside. Will you Hiraishin us there?"

He nodded before he gripped her around the waist and then pulled her close to him. Konan allowed herself to melt into his side as they disappeared in a red flash, before appearing in a curtained off area in front of Akatsuki's headquarters.

She stepped away to observe Naruto's reaction as he looked around to get his bearings. His gaze settled on the large statue that resided at the center of the screened off area, and after a moment of surprise a small content smile appeared. Pleased by his reaction, Konan turned her own focus to the bronze statue which was of Jiraiya. The Toad Sage that had been both their masters was in in a squat legged pose he often took to announce himself to a battle or when he wanted to show off. One of the statue's arms was held out before him with the palm facing forward and his fingers spread apart, while the other had was above his head. From the hand being held above his head, actual black flames were dancing as if he was gathering them for a jutsu. The statue definitely wasn't of him about to go into battle though as its face showed only joy, which was due to the enjoyment Jiraiya had derived from teaching as gathered in front of the statue were five smaller ones. The smaller statues were sitting on logs before a camp fire of black flame and were of younger versions of Yahiko, Nagato, Minato, Naruko, and Naruto. Between the statue of Jiraiya and his students resided the large camp fire which was also sending up same black flames as the one in his hand and had been lit using the preserved flames from the Amaterasu that Jiraiya had used when he had destroyed Pain's tower.

For Konan, the statue was one of hope, but also served as a warning as the black flames which were being used in this instance as a means to provided illumination to his students. Had also razed the area where Akatsuki's new headquarter now stood to the ground. She hoped it reflected how the knowledge Jiraiya had imparted to his students could and had been used for both good and evil.

Naruto though wasn't so much concerned with the meaning as to one of his students missing as he asked, "Why no statue of a young Konan?"

She smiled as she replied, "I felt it might have been rather egocentric of me to commission a statue of myself. Even if I wasn't the center of attention."

He chuckled at her reply, but felt there may be another reason so asked, "Is that all?"

Konan meant his eyes, and was about to reassure him that was it. But found she couldn't lie to him even if it was of the white variety so said, "I suppose… I just didn't want to reflect on the person I grew into and so didn't want to see myself looking hopeful knowing what I became."

Naruto looked away towards the spot where the statues of Jiraiya's pupils sat. Upon seeing Nagato and who he assumed was Yahiko looking excited and hopefully, he supposed that he could understand why she wouldn't want to see herself in a similar way. After all, he felt it was one thing for her to remember her friends during a happy time. But, seeing herself with a similar sense of innocence and wonder would only serve to remind her of how far she had fallen.

He could see her thoughts were running parallel to his so reached out to her. He pulled her into his arms and warmth where he kissed her deeply. Pulling away he said, "Don't forget, you also outgrew that woman as well. You shouldn't try to dismiss her contributions which led you to become the woman you are today."

Konan felt her heart swell as her amber eyes stared into her lover's blue ones. Feeling his acceptance of who she had been as well as who she was now, she felt as if her love for him had suddenly burst out of the container that it had resided in as if it was suddenly two small. Lacking the words to convey what she was feelings, she pulled his lips back against hers as she tried to demonstrate them. Naruto responded in kind, and they made out heatedly for several moments. However, as Naruto's hand reached into her cloak to cup one of her breasts she suddenly pulled back.

Naruto with a note of worry asked, "Is everything okay?"

Konan nodded but then said, "To be honest, making out in front of his statue is making me a little uneasy."

Naruto looked back, and wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him as although the statue's features hadn't changed, he did feel as if it was leering somewhat lustfully at them. He turned to face his blue haired angel again, and then Hirashined them back to where his other lovers were still entertaining his clones.

Upon their reappearing among his moaning lovers, Konan undid the clasp of her cloak and then threw herself at Naruto. Having done the same with his, he easily caught her as she wrapped her legs around his hips while he carried her to the couch she had occupied before. Setting her down, he knelt before her and cupped her face before running his hand down her neck. He then squeezed one of her tits as he lowered his face between her legs. Konan gasped as he pinched her nipple at the same time as his tongue began exploring her snatch.

Konan moaned as Naruto moved his free hand up to begin massaging her other breast, while he continued to dine on her silken clam. After several minutes, Konan felt an itch deep inside her and aware of what she needed to reach it, said, "Naruto... I want you."

Naruto pulled his mouth away from her flavorful cunt and kissing just above the shaved patch of hair in the shape of a butterfly asked her, "Where do you want me?"

"Inside," she groaned as the few moments without pleasure that the exchange took felt like eternity. One which stretched with occasional pauses as he kissed his way up her body.

Konan waited until just before he reached her lips to flip him so that he was seated and landing on his lap, quickly guided him inside her. As she sank down onto his cock, a look of pure satisfaction appeared similar to someone having a drink of water after days in a desert. Much like such a person, she found she quickly wanted to partake more, so began bouncing on his dick energetically.

Naruto enjoyed the sight of the normally reserved woman letting herself go as she reached back to grab his knees as she switched to grinding herself into him. A pleasant enough experience, but he soon found himself needing more so leaning forward wrapped his arms around her midsection. He the stood up and leaning forward while easily supporting her weight began to slam his cock into her. Konan's eyes went wide as her legs wrapped around him as she arched her back from the intense battering her womb took. She felt a spike of pleasure travel through her spine and into her core as Naruto took one of her breasts into his mouth and nipped at her nipple. He then rolled his tongue around it, before biting it again causing her mind to go blank with pleasure. She was just about to return to a semi lucid state when her lover switched to her other breast where after he sucked on it gently, he then bit down on that nipple as well.

Konan ascended to nirvana as the sudden pain of her sensitive nip mixed with the pleasure to take her even higher. Her legs unlocked from behind Naruto to shoot out in a wide V forcing him to grab her by the ass and stand up straighter which drove his dick even deeper inside her as it swelled in preparation to paint her insides with his jizz. The blue-haired woman felt as if she would have shot off of him if he let go as a powerful spray of cum quickly filled her womb to capacity before traveling back down her tunnel as it sought a means of escape. The pressure and warmth in her womb assured Konan that she was still among the living as Naruto sat back down on the couch. As her body settled down, she rested her head against his chest and allowed his heartbeat to lull her into a quick nap.

One which upon waking from, she found that her lover was still buried inside her and still quite hard. Hearing the moans behind her, it was easy to imagine that he hadn't been bored, and wishing to put his still rigid dick to use, sat up to give him a kiss, before spinning in his lap to watch her fellow Akatsuki enjoy their clones while she enjoyed the real thing.

 ******************************* **

Naruto awoke on the floor in-between Konan and his mother as his sexual battle against the new Akatsuki had gone well into the night. From years of practice, he managed to extract himself from between the two women without jostling them as he stood planning to use the washroom. He smiled as he caught sight of Kiyomi and her daughters as the red-head sat at the center of one of the couches as the other two women used her shoulders as pillows and she had them wrapped in a gentle embrace. His other lovers were scattered among the couches or in front of them in various forms of disarray as testament to the battle that had taken place. However, despite being a little groggy still, he noticed that one of his lovers had wandered off.

Not something he was too concerned over at least until he spotted her towards the back of the large room that served as the common area for Akatsuki's headquarters. As the moonlight shown in while she stood naked before the large circular window which looked out behind the building over the sea, he couldn't help marveling at what a beautiful woman Mikoto was, and how lucky he was to be able call her his. However, from the way she held herself, he could tell that her mind was locked in a deep internal debate. It didn't take a genius to understand about what, so approaching her, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder.

Mikoto smiled as his warmth filled her with a sense of ease that had been missing just seconds before. Relaxing into his embrace she said, "Thank you."

Naruto nodded as he suspected that she was thanking him for not letting her be alone with her thoughts. They both remained silent as they watched the waves of the sea crash into some nearby rocks. After several minutes Naruto asked, "Is there anything you want to talk about in regards to what we expect to happen in the next few days?"

"Not really," Mikoto replied and could sense her lover's frown so explained, "There is no point in being upset about the upcoming battle, despite who I may end up crossing blades with. The events that led us here are long in the past, and cannot be changed. I did what I thought was right in informing the Third Hokage of our rebellion, and that choice is one of many that has led my son onto this dark path that he now travels."

Naruto wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault, but knew the words would ring hollow to his lover. As she did have a part to play in the outcome. Much like his own decision to extract Yugito from Kumo could also have larger consequences in the future, a person's heart could be in the right place, yet could still yield disastrous consequences. But, ultimately Naruto felt a person needed to act in a manner they felt was right not just for themselves, but those closest to them as well. However, he wasn't so naïve as to believe that meant he was always acting correctly in the larger scheme of things, but felt in those instances right or wrong generally depended on popular opinion, which ultimately boiled down to how many people benefitted or loss out based on an action from their perspective. With Yugito being the example, he knew people would ultimately judge his decision had been wrong based on if peace with Kumo broke down. However, even if it did, Naruto would still feel he had acted correctly because his primary concern had been Yugito's happiness, which he felt truly responsible for. Particularly, since a world at peace built through the misery of his lovers, especially were one of those women was treated as little more than property, wasn't one worth having. Still, it was rather sobering to see how heavily a similar such decision was weighing on Mikoto since he believed that she still felt that she had acted correctly, if perhaps hadn't put her trust in the right person.

Naruto accepted her response, and didn't pry further finding that sometimes the best way to get a person to open up was to remain silent and see what boiled to the surface. After a few more moments, he was rewarded as she added, "In truth, what is leaving me the most conflicted is whether or not I should use the eye Danzou gave you."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he recalled how Danzou had left him a sharingan which he said could force Sasuke to return to the Leaf, and which he had subsequently turned over to Mikoto. Testing of it revealed that it had belonged to a shinobi named Shisui, which Mikoto confirmed meant that it held the power the disgraced elder claimed it had. Trying not to influence her, but curious he asked, "Are you leaning one way or the other?"

His Uchiha lover shook her head before answering, "No dammit, I've just been going around and around about it for the past few hours. On one hand, if I do it might save everyone a lot of grief and pain. I will be in essence creating a new being by tuning him into the son that I desire. However, with the crimes that he has already committed, that Sasuke will be a subject of the hatred his true self has incurred."

Mikoto lapsed into silence, so Naruto added, "Which depending on how he reacts to the attitudes he receives might just set him off into becoming an enemy again."

"Yes," she replied sadly, "He'll never be welcomed in the Leaf, and who knows who else he has wronged in his travels. All these sins will be thrown at his feet, which he has accumulated, but for which he would no longer feel any responsibility for or perhaps too much. I feel it would mirror how you must have felt being blamed for the Bijuu you carried actions while having no idea why people despised you." She went silent for several heartbeats, before stating, "The alternative is to not use it, and let events play out as they are meant to." Naruto nodded and when he didn't add anything she asked, "What do you think I should do?"

Naruto remained silent as he wished to himself that he had never given Mikoto the eye, as he knew it must have been a question that she had wrestled with ever since. He knew the simple answer, and one most people in his position would likely select would be to use the eye to bend Sasuke to their will. The argument being that he had given up his right to free will through his actions. After all, people were jailed for their crimes all the time, which was in essence stripping them of their freedom for their actions against others. However, if that was the case then he would never have had his disagreement with Kiyomi over her treatment of the Tifa and her teammates. Still, he knew people would argue that the magnitude of those who would be impacted in the positive would be far greater and thus an exception should be made. He imagined Gaara would be of that opinion in particular.

Yet, he felt that was the argument made by people that did not wish to be ruled by their principles, and yet wished to claim they had them. If mentally bending a person to one's will was wrong, then it was wrong in all instances, regardless of the number of people who would benefit. Naruto felt this argument laid at the heart of his disagreement with Gaara over Yugito, in that he was sure the Kazekage would agree that being treated as the property of their respective villages against their will was wrong. And, while Naruto would admit that his actions on Yugito's behalf were primarily because of his feelings for her. It was also because he felt that the indentured servitude the jinchuriki were forced into was wrong, and so, once Yugito decided she had enough, he had needed to act or else break his word to also do right by his lovers.

However, that wasn't to say that he was solely in the right and Gaara was wrong, since he knew the Kazekage wasn't invested in Yugito's happiness the same way that he was for the people of Suna. Still, Naruto felt his friend's refusal to act, despite holding a similar belief the jinchuriki system was wrong in the belief that those made into jinchuriki were weapons which meant they were viewed as little more than property, a status which was forced upon them and was why he had to act or else lose the ability to claim he felt it was wrong himself. His belief was rooted in the old saying that to delay justice, is an injustice of itself. The problem Naruto had with the argument that the happiness of Suna's citizenry outweighed Yugito's was that it was an argument based solely on numbers, not about what was right. This he felt meant that so long as the debate was about numbers, then principles were always going to be secondary. Which in turn meant, the scales would never shift in favor of acting in Yugito's best interests, and while there may have been schemes or plans that he could have enacted to eventually allow her to join Akatsuki. He would have still failed her as he had denied her what he had felt she deserved from the get go, in favor of political expediency in regards to advancing his agenda. In essence, allowing his principles to become secondary to maintain the status quo of the moment.

Naruto felt this was also the case in regards to using the Shisui's eye on Sasuke, in that while it could potentially limit the suffering people would soon experience. Peace would only be achieved through sacrificing their principles, much as the Third Hokage did in covering up the Uchiha massacre, and which in the long run was one of the reasons behind the upcoming confrontation. He could even see the Third Hokage believing he was being noble in doing so, but in truth he felt the Third was deluding himself, in that he was using the number of people his decision had benefitted, as a smoke screen to cover he was acting in his pollical best interests to achieve results he believed he couldn't if he was governed by his principles.

Ultimately, Naruto was of the opinion that most times it was the path where one's principles were maintained that was the right one, even if there was suffering to go along with it. He believed too many good men were willing to sell those principles, to benefit in the short term, while ignoring the fact that it all but guaranteed another battle down the road which others would have to fight. The peace Konoha had managed to maintain by ignoring its principles in regards to treating each other as family and butchering the Uchiha, had in essence just delayed the pain until a later date. Which was finally felt when Sasuke had ordered the attack on the Leaf's Maximum Security Prison as well as Iruka's death. However, had Konoha stuck to its belief as expressed by the Third Hokage, then there may have still been quite a bit of suffering. But a true understanding could also have been achieved between both the village and the Uchiha, because both sides would have desired it. But more importantly, Konoha would have remained true to what it stood for. With that thought in mind, he answered Mikoto as he stated, "I think we should destroy the eye." His lover was obviously surprised by his response so he explained, "The coming battle is the result of decisions made by many people. But, to me, most of those decisions were about achieving the best results in the short term through whatever means necessary. While the path Sasuke is on is dark and destructive. He is the one that is choosing to walk it. He deserves to have his free will, and we need to have the bravery to meet him on his own terms. Not throw our beliefs away in favor of expediency."

Mikoto nodded but responded, "There would be people that say that you are acting rather callously in regards to other people's lives to hold onto your principles."

"It would be fair complaint," Naruto replied pulling Mikoto a little tighter to him. "But, one I imagine they offer up since it would be us that pays the price to our souls. Not them." Naruto focused out the window as he added, "You went to the Third Hokage believing that with their plans of rebellion exposed it would force your clan to negotiate. What you failed to account for was that the leadership of Konoha likely felt it had no reason to do so. Yet, you believed in the Third Hokage's rhetoric that Konoha was one big family, and a family would never harm each other over a disagreement."

"My Clan didn't believe that thought," Mikoto said sadly.

Naruto nodded, but stated disappointedly, "Neither did the Third Hokage as it turned out." His lover turned in his arms so he reached out to cup her cheek, while he explained, "The Third showed that his words in this regard were hollow. He may not have ordered the attack, but he did cover it up."

"But Itachi…"

"It doesn't matter what Itachi did or wanted," Naruto said stroking her cheek. "The Third was the one who needed to stand by the words that he espoused. He can't claim that he viewed the people under his charge as family when he allowed them to be massacred and was willing to cover it up because telling the truth would make him look weak."

"But if a civil war broke out…"

"Then it would have resulted in a lot of pain and suffering on both sides most likely," Naruto interjected. "But, Konoha would have remained true to what it claimed to have been founded on and hopefully a better understanding between Konoha and the Uchiha could have been found. That was what happened between Suna and Konoha after all, our policies with them forced them into a corner where they felt they needed to attack. Yet, now we are better allies than ever before. But, it did require Konoha to look at how it was treating its allies in the Sand, and sometimes it takes extreme measures to get both parties to be willing to talk. In the end, we can't say we stand for something if we refuse to stand for it when the going gets tough. That is when we need to display what we stand for the most."

Mikoto nodded as she allowed the warmth of his hand to seep into her. Covering it with hers she said, "But, even if the Third had allowed that fight to happen and Konoha won. There would have been people on his side that demanded he make the Uchiha suffer for their betrayal."

"True," her lover conceded, "Yet, it would have fallen on him to silence those voices and show those people that Konoha wasn't exactly blameless in how they had arrived at such a place. Furthermore, to remind them that if the people of Konoha truly were a family, then it behooved them to try and find a way to heal the rift that had grown between the Uchiha and them." Naruto gave her a soft smile as he said, "We're shinobi after all, and sometimes when we have disagreements they get violent. Yet, if we're going to build a better world, then we must find a way to get passed not only the old hatreds, but future ones as well."

Mikoto got lost in the blue eyes of her lover, and wondered what the fate of her clan would have been if he had been the Hokage. She liked to believe that although the solution that they arrived at wouldn't have been bloodless, it would have addressed the grievances on both sides. She also felt she understood why Naruto had to act for Yugito's sake. In that, he only had the one moment in time to make the right decision on her behalf, as any other one would have been him shelving his principles for a more self-benefiting moment in terms of his ambition and personal cost. Which would have made his ambition ring hollow if he achieved it, as baked into part of the foundation would have been Yugito's unhappiness, and it still would have likely led to a confrontation with the Raikage or people who acted similar to him. Much as the peace Konoha enjoyed had been built on the bodies of her clan, and still led to a Uchiha rebellion of sorts in the form of her son.

"Can I ask you something now?"

"Of course," she replied wondering why Naruto's face was growing strained.

"Where's the bathroom at? I really have to pee," Naruto stated causing her to laugh as the seriousness of the moment disappeared in an instant.

"Come on," Mikoto said taking his hand, "I'll show you where the communal ones are at on this floor, and we can replay our first time together."

 ******************************* **

As the two walked away from the window, they did so unaware that their conversation had been listened in on. Konan rolled onto her back and smiled as Kushina draped an arm over her as she likely searched for her son's missing warmth as she slept. The red head melted into her as an acceptable substitute leaving Konan to ponder her lover's words, as she found herself in a similar predicament. As on the one hand, it would be easy to write the Salamander Resistance off as being mere terrorists. However, the only thing that truly separated them from her was the success of their respective movements, and if her government survived the coming battle, it would be likely that she would need to deal with them. She knew there would be many on her side that would expect her to deal with them in the harshest of ways due to their betrayal. Yet, their rebellion in part was due to how harshly Nagato and her had dealt with loyalist of the previous regime.

She wasn't sure how to proceed since regardless of the outcome, there would be pain and suffering on both sides that would need to be addressed. Yet, she didn't know how she would do so satisfactory for either. Closing her eyes, she wondered if she should ask her lover, but felt he was already burdened with enough problems. But, more importantly, that she needed to find the answer herself, as it would determine who she was as a leader, and what it was she wanted Ame to stand for.

 ********************************


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 89: Revenge Arc: Operation: Kill Konan Part III**

Shiakamaru stepped into a large training room located inside Akatsuki's headquarters with a large brown file folder tucked under his arm. He paused for a moment as the women gathered there were not the ones that made up the current roster of that group. But instead were the Bijuu that had stealthily infiltrated the village over the last few weeks. Sparring against them were hundreds of clones of the man that he sought. He frowned as he tried to determine which was the real Naruto, but then noticed him sitting off in a corner with his eyes closed while in a meditative pose with several clones sitting the same way. He suspected that was the real Naruto as sitting in his lap was what appeared to be a small child wearing a large plaster demon like skull on her head.

As Shikamaru began to approach them, he saw Naruto say something to the child that he knew was in actuality a Bijuu. The Bijuu appeared to think for a moment, before pointing towards one of the clones, who nodded before dispelling itself. However, rather than bursting into smoke it exploded into a large gust of wind which caused the clones near it to be blown away until they burst in a similar manner. The small Bijuu laughed in amusement, but from the frown that Naruto wore, he could tell he was disappointed by the results.

However, before the Uzumaki could create more clone's, he noticed his approach. "Shikamaru," he said as he had Nel stand so he could do likewise. "What brings you out here?"

"Looking for you," the Nara said waiting until Naruto got to his feet before jokingly adding, "What, they have you on babysitter duty?"

The small Bijuu sent him an annoyed look before stating, "No, Nel is helping him train."

Shikamaru focused on Naruto with a questioning look causing him to explain, "It's some training I was hoping to finish before the battle. I asked Kakashi-sensei to teach me how to make a clone using my wind natured chakra like his lightning one."

"That's kind of pointless," Shikamaru cut in before explaining, "Wind natured chakra is ideal for a lot of attack type jutsu. But when it comes to clones it is pretty weak. The reason a lightning clone is effective as an attack is because of the inherit nature of electricity. Same with Fire, while Earth would be effective to make more durable clones, and Water for traps."

Naruto frowned as it appeared that he had already been told something similar which he confirmed as he stated, "Kakashi-sensei gave me the same rundown. I had messed around with it before when I created my imploding clone, by mixing my sage chakra with wind. I went to Kakashi-sensei thinking I just wasn't adding the wind portion right."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, as he said, "The problem is wind is a natural enhancer which is why adding it to a blade makes it more effective. Or to your Rasengan. Unfortunately, there just isn't much to a clone jutsu for it to improve on. Although, it might be effective at blowing people around, and could probably enhance an exploding clone something fierce."

"Which I already tried," Naruto stated sounding concerned at his lack of success.

The Nara was surprised at the sense of urgency he heard in Naruto's voice, but paused as he noticed the Bijuu seemed to have retreated into her own head due to the conversation, which he imagined was going over her head. Focusing on the blond, he asked, "What's the big deal? I doubt not having a wind clone is going to make a difference."

"I hope that is the case," Naruto said gravely. Noticing Shikamaru's confusion he explained, "I guess I was just hoping to have an ace in the whole for the next time I face Sasuke." He crossed his arms before continuing, "The last time we faced each other, Sasuke clearly underestimated me. He was still confident from our previous confrontation. If he has found a way to undo whatever damage that he suffered from my Rasenshuriken, then depending on how he went about it, I will possibly be fighting a complete unknown, while he will likely have studied my abilities extensively."

Shikamaru was surprised by Naruto's foresight as it became apparent that the reason the Uzumaki was looking to beef up his clone jutsu was because then he would be able to possibly hide a devastating jutsu among something that he used quite often. Even though Sasuke would likely know of his Imploding or Exploding Clones, that knowledge could potentially become a blind spot for the Uchiha as he would feel he had prepared for whatever surprises the blond would throw at him. A belief that Naruto wanted to exploit.

The Nara hated to admit it, but he was impressed and had to raise his estimate of Naruto's ability to predict his opponents. Moreover, he also had to correct his opinion that the Uzumaki was still as reckless as he used to be, which he had thought due to his helping the two-tail jinchuriki defect from Kumo. He had believed it was stupidly reckless and an action Naruto had undertaken simply because of his feelings for the woman. However, while he still believed they were his primary motivations for acting, he couldn't dismiss that Naruto was likely aware of the potential fallout of his actions, but was willing to face the consequences. It didn't change his opinion that it was reckless and foolish, but Shikamaru admitted Naruto's knowing what could happen and acting regardless of it did raise his opinion of him. Plus, he had to admit that considering his mother was bound to the blond, he was glad to know the Uzumaki wasn't one to let the women tied to him to suffer in order to advance his goals.

Naruto let the matter drop as he said, "Any way, you probably didn't come out here to discuss this I imagine."

"No," Shikamaru admitted as he handed the Uzumaki the envelope he had been carrying. "But, it is tied to your likely impending fight with Sasuke."

Naruto opened the folder and was confused as it contained information on a blonde-haired woman that was a member of the Tsuchigumo Clan which he based off of the clan symbol near her picture. Reading her name, he frowned as he asked, "Hotaru Tsuchigumo, why does that sound like a name I should know?"

Answering him, Shikamaru said, "Several years ago Kakashi and a few other jounin were hired to protect her…"

"That's right," Naruto said recalling, "It was during that mission that he ran into Pain because the host of the Six-Tails was involved as well." Focusing on the Nara, he asked, "But what does this have to do with my clashing with Sasuke."

"The reason Kakashi and the others were called in was because someone had been targeting the jutsu sealed into this woman," Shikamaru stated as Naruto began reading the information Yoshino had gathered and sent. "Before my agreeing to assume command of Ame's defenses, I had a talk with my mother about Sasuke and what he intends with this attack. Towards the end, I commented that I do not believe that Sasuke needs to achieve anything with this attack, and is simply hoping to just upset the balance that has been achieved by wiping out as many players as possible. My mother took it under advisement, and sent me this dossier believing she is how he intends to do so."

"Because she went missing recently," Naruto said recognizing his lover's handwriting on the file that were denoting recent inquires the Tsuchigumo were discreetly making. "Your mother seems to believe her clan has misplaced her, and are quietly making inquiries in order to locate her. "

Shikamaru nodded as he stated, "If you lost a woman who has a jutsu that can destroy a city sealed into her back, you wouldn't want to go announcing that you can't find her to the world."

"Are you saying Sasuke found her?"

"In a matter of speaking," the Nara replied, "From what my mother has dug up, there are no indications that she was kidnapped. So, it appears that she left the village of her own will."

"But what makes you think she will turn up here, and on Sasuke's side?" Naruto asked finding from her file that her skills appeared to be subpar. "The only threat that it would appear that she poses would be that jutsu. I can't see someone willingly wanting to use that, especially considering how many innocent people it would harm."

"Need I remind you that Pain was willing to wipe Konoha off the face of the earth," Shikamaru stated with some of the anger that he had felt from the discussion he had with Ino and Fuyou the previous night carrying over.

Naruto was rather surprised by it, considering the Nara's willingness to take charge of the Rain Village's defense. But ignored it in favor of stating, "True, but Danzou made us a target through his collaboration with Hanzo to destroy the original Akatsuki."

"Granted," Shikamaru countered dismissively, "But, by that logic then she has every right to want to see Ame wiped off the map." The Uzumaki looked like he was about to interrupt so he forcefully said, "I know you're about to argue Konan was already working with you when Pain captured this Utakata fellow. I'm sure that you'll also point out that she didn't aid in the sealing as Kisame was handling it by himself at the time, and even if this Hotaru knew all that, it still wouldn't matter. Konan did nothing to stop it either, and the people of Rain allowed Pain to operate here for years as he took his vengeance on the Shinobi World. Hell, many of them probably thought it was about time that they got to deliver some hurt to the other shinobi villages out there, so it is likely from Hotaru's point of view that they are just a culpable."

"Not just her I imagine," Naruto stated pointedly causing Shikamaru to tense angrily as he expected the blond to lecture him. However, instead he asked, "Why would Sasuke bother attacking at all if he has access to this jutsu?"

Deciding not to address his own negative feelings for the people of Rain, Shikamaru replied, "While I still believe that Sasuke doesn't care if his village wins or loses in the coming battle. I do believe he cares if he can beat you." Naruto looked shocked so he explained, "Much as your training shows you have a healthy respect and fear of Sasuke's abilities. I believe he is feeling a similar anxiety in facing you. With that being the case, I believe this Hotaru is meant to function as a sort of timer on your match. While this jutsu is devastating, it also has many flaws that can be exploited. For starters, it requires a considerable amount of time for the chakra to build, meaning when she powers it up even a low-quality sensor would be able to pinpoint the location. This also means she'll need to be protected so whoever is picked for that job will be essentially throwing their lives away."

Naruto surprised Shikamaru as he interjected, "I get it. You believe that since I know the Hiraishin, I would naturally be called on to teleport her out of the village. Which means if the fight was going against him, then Sasuke can retreat while saving face by saying I was the one that disengaged."

"Essentially correct," Shikamaru replied, "However, I still would tend to believe that he would prefer her to go off in Ame. I assume you have a few locations you can take her to in order to minimize the casualties."

Naruto nodded as he replied, "Yeah, there are a few spots in the deserts of Wind Country where I have buried Hiraishin kunai. I figured it would be smart to have a place where I can take enemies without people so I can cut loose."

Shikamaru was about to state he was impressed with Naruto's foresight, but suddenly the small Bijuu who had appeared lost in thought excitedly said, "Nel figured it out."

He could see that Naruto wasn't all that sure what she was talking about either, at least until she held her hand out and began to gather chakra in it. He got the idea that she was trying to shape it, but was apparently struggling so just decided to give up in order to slam her glowing hand into her chest. It went about as well as Shikamaru expected as she was blown off her feet and flew backwards. When she came to a stop though, she sat up and as she stared at Naruto while appearing pleased with the results.

He was about to ask the Uzumaki if the Bijuu was working with a full deck, but stopped as Naruto said excitedly, "Nel, you're brilliant. Reckless, but brilliant." The Bijuu's smile grew even wider as the blond picked the childlike Bijuu up, before sitting down in a cross-legged manner, he then created a dozen clones as he attempted to put the insight that he had gleamed from Nel's display into practice.

Shikamaru turned away, figuring he'd let Naruto prepare for his battle in his own way, as he still had plenty to do himself. He was rather glad that he did, for just as he exited the building it began to shake leading him to believe the blond had a breakthrough with his jutsu in as reckless a manner as the Bijuu who had helped him.  
 ********************************  
Naori laid on a simple bed in a fishing shack which was located in the Land of Swamps. She moaned contently as her pussy was ravished by Jade Chan, who worked her mouth side to side as she tried to make sure her tongue ran across every nook and cranny. While she liked to believe a part of the young woman's eagerness was due to her enjoyment of the juices that she was tasting, the Priestess suspected that it was mostly due to her lead acolyte, Hanami Hyuuga, who was kneeling beside the young woman as she worked a vibrator in her ass. Feeling her body on the verge of release, she gripped the young woman tightly by her black hair and pulled her against her cunt as she exploded. Jade happily drank down her liquid offering, and when Naori relaxed her hold on the young woman's head. Hanami pulled the woman away from her just satisfied quim so that she could kiss the former adventurer and taste her flavor which still coated Jade's lips. All the while, she continued to work the buzzing toy in and out of the brown eyed woman's rectum.

The High Priestess of the Descendants' of the Moon watched on with a pleased smile as Hanami pulled back and revealed Jade's face which was contorted in pleasure. The Hyuuga acolyte brought her other hand up to begin teasing one of Jade's nipples causing the younger woman to moan deliriously as Hanami played her body like it was an instrument. After pulling out an endless series of moans and cries, she leaned in and gently bit down on the nipple of the opposite breast she had been playing with, which caused Jade to stiffen while crying out to the Goddess. Despite Jade's orgasm filling her with enough pleasure to cause her to black out for a moment, Naori imagined that it was almost akin to torture as she had achieved it all without having her pussy directly stimulated due to the chastity belt she was wearing.

Jade confirmed this as she weakly sat up in a kneeling position and just short of pleading asked, "Lady Naori, when will you remove this belt? I can't take it any longer."

Naori sat up as Hanami laid beside her and rested her head against her breast. She stroked the Hyuuga's hair lovingly as she replied, "I understand your frustrations Jade." She tilted Hanami's face up and kissed her tenderly before focusing once more on the young woman, "But this time of difficultly will cause you appreciate it all the more when the belt does come off and I fully induct you into the Goddess's service as an acolyte." Jade didn't look any happier about her situation, but she nodded her head in understanding, so she added, "Trust me, we understand how frustrating it can be. After all, one reason Hanami has shown you so much affection over these many months that you've worn it, is because she suffered through the same thing."

"What about you Lady Naori?" Jade asked innocently causing the High Priestess to stiffen as memories of her own entry into the cult rose to the surface.

She quickly shook them off, wanting them to remain in the distant past so in an effort to change the subject pushed Hanami over so the woman was on her back. Straddling her stomach, she looked over her shoulder to Jade as she said, "I wouldn't wish to burden you with my own trials. So, instead why don't you show your appreciation to Hanami for the pleasure that you have received from her."

Naori looked down at the Hyuuga beneath her, who met her gaze with a concerned one of her own due to her understanding how much she had suffered under the previous High Priestess. A tale she had only shared after years of being faithfully served by Hanami, which was one reason her suffering through the same trail Jade currently was had been even more devoid of pleasure. The Uchiha gave a soft smile to alleviate her acolyte's concern over her past haunting her, and it grew lustful as Hanami bit her lip as Jade's tongue began lapping at her pussy.

She began to tease the woman's nipples into hardness, but before she could get to lost in her passions, a knock sounded against the door. Naori felt a little frustrated at being disturbed, but kept it out of her voice as she asked, "What is it?"

The female acolyte remained outside the door as she reported, "High Priestess, you've been summoned."

Naori's good eye grew wide as although there were a few sects of the Descendants of the Moon, some with leaders that rivaled her in power, as well as other groups loosely affiliated with the cult. There was only one person that would dare to summon her in any manner, and that was the man whose existence tied them all together in his efforts to bring the Goddess back. Not that all of those affiliated with him knew what the true goal he was working towards was.

Feeling excited, Naori rolled off her favored acolyte, who tried to sit up to join her. However, she pressed the Hyuuga down as she said, "Sit back and enjoy." Focusing on the woman currently dining on Hanami's snatch with enthusiasm she ordered, "Jade, I expect her to be an incoherent mess by the time I return." The young woman hummed her understanding which caused Hanami to gasp, as she gripped Jade's hair as the woman pushed her tongue further inside the Hyuuga.

Grabbing her robe, she pulled it on, and during the short walk to the door tried to straighten herself up, without making the one who had summoned her wait. Leaving what had once been an extra room of the man who the shack had belonged to, she stepped into the main living area where she knelt at a shrine that had been erected to the Moon Goddess. Raising up to one knee, she kept her head low as a crystal resting at the feet of the human size statue of a kind looking woman that was said to be the goddess and that had been erected upon her arrival began to glow. A moment later, a man that seemed to be comprised of shadow was projected from the crystal which stood before her. It focused its yellow eyes on the kneeling woman and despite the humanoid being lacking a mouth it said clearly, "I trust you weren't indisposed by my summoning you."

"Never by you, Favored Son," the Priestess replied. "What need do you have for me?"

"The petulant child is about to make his move," the being born of the Divine Goddess replied, "The time you have been awaiting shall arrive tomorrow. That is when you shall liberate our Divine Mother's body from the tomb it has been hidden away in."

"It shall be done," Naori replied happy that soon she would be able to leave the Land of Swamps behind and return their Divine Mother's vessel to its true home in the Descendants' of the Moon's main temple.

Despite her contentment with the Favored Son's decree, she felt a question begin to well up within her which she had been keeping to herself. The Favored Son seemed to read her heart as he asked, "What is it my child? You should know you can ask me anything?"

"I only question why we had to delay this moment for so long, Favored One," she asked raising her head. "With Jade's skill in archelogy which aided us not only in finding this place, but building the tunnel we plan to breach the cavern using, and Hanami's Byakugan to detect the traps that were left, we were ready to secure the Holy Mother months ago. We have made all the preparations to ensure that the unseen kidnappers would not be able to summon the Divine Vessel away or track its movements. Why would you wish to subject your divine self to the whims of that childish Uchiha's selfish ambitions?"

The pupil less eyes of the Favored Son bore into her good one causing her to lower her head, rather than answering though he asked, "Why have you made your newest acolyte wear that belt?"

"So that upon its removal she will feel a greater sense of satisfaction upon having her pent-up desires sated, and will understand what it means to suffer for the world that we seek, where our Divine Mother will grant us all that our hearts hope for," Naori answered giving the reason she had created the ceremony her acolytes underwent.

"And why have you timed the completion of Jade's with the return of our Divine Mother's vessel?"

"As that was the task for which The Holy Mother guided us to her," the Priestess answered, "So it only makes sense for her trial to end upon its completion."

"In other words, you are waiting for the opportune moment when the feelings of elation you both will have are at their highest," the shadow like being stated.

Naori frowned as she wasn't quite following the Divine Being's logic, but then something connected for her as she again looked up, but in shock as she asked, "Are you saying tomorrow is the opportune moment to retrieve the Divine Vessel because of Sasuke's attack? Are those that tried to hide the Holy Mother away somehow connected to this attack."

The Favored Son seemed please by her coming to such a conclusion as he said, "I suspect that it is possible. When Pain moved to attack Konoha, he decided to eliminate Konan along the way. Yet, it seems that he was interrupted by a red-haired woman, he was unable to give a description as he didn't see her face. But she teleported away with Konan, who miraculously turned up in Konoha during the attack to aid the Leaf village. As she knew the target I thought little of it, but then when Obito sought to kill her for her betrayal, she was rescued by the host of the nine-tails. When he was forced to retreat from his fight with her, our base was raided almost as soon as he reappeared, and although he failed to get a description of the attackers as it happened so fast. He did spot a woman with red-hair among them."

"You believe Konan is aligned with these people that defiled our Divine Mother by hiding her vessel in these fetid swamps?" Naori asked with anger bleeding into her voice.

"It is a likely scenario," the Favored Son replied, "That the woman that rescued her likely turned up during the raid of Obito's hideout where it was taken means she likely marked him during their fight. Also, as Hanami's Byakugan has confirmed that the Bijuu that were already returned to the vessel have been removed, it means they have the keys. At the time, I had believed Konan lent them to her unseen allies, but recently thanks in part to my alliance with Sasuke, I learned that it appears someone has awakened the Rinnegan and not the hand me downs that Pain had used."

"I hesitate to point this out as I'm sure you have already made the connection, but the woman that Jade supplied the tablet of Hyuuga to possess red-hair," Naori stated. "Her interests and her home being Konoha would seem to suggest that she is a possible contender for this interloper."

"Yes," the Favored Son said with some frustration bleeding into his voice, "Unfortunately, I have been unable to approach Konoha for years now. It appears someone has reinforced their detection barrier with one of their own. What's more, I don't believe the actual Barrier Defense force is even aware of this secondary one." His tone changed to its usual measured and confident tenor as he stated, "But with all that being the case, it is likely that Sasuke's attack will draw the attention of our unseen foes long enough to ensure you don't encounter any issues, and if my own contributions to his plans go as I hope, we will not only have what we need to replace the missing Bijuu, but the keys to ensure the vessel remains under our control."

"My heart's fondest wish is that your endeavors will be fruitful then, Favored One," Naori said reverently.

"Of course, it is," the Divine Being replied in a tone which conveyed that if it had a mouth, it would be smiling widely before disappearing.

Naori felt invigorated as she stood, and returned to the bedroom she had been using during her stay in the Land of Swamps, a stay which appeared to be finally at an end. Listening to the cries of Hanami which were filtering through the door, she felt her pussy begin to dampen as she hoped that Jade wouldn't be the only one that had their desires sated when the Holy Mother's Vessel was returned to the temple.

 ********************************

Mikoto stood lined up behind Konan along with the other women that would comprise the Akatsuki under her leadership. The Blue-haired kunoichi was giving her speech to the gathered audience that consisted of various Major and Minor Elemental Country Dignitaries, their presses, and several Kage. Serving as a backdrop to Konan and her Akatsuki was the statue of Jiraiya, the unveiling of which had happened at the start of the ceremony. That suited Mikoto fine, as whenever she looked at the black flames, her vision would begin to blur as if her eyes were losing focus. A part of her wished that when Konan had asked her if she would take issue with her using the remnants of the Amaterasu jutsu that Jiraiya had used to destroy Pain's tower as a part of the statue, she had not said yes. But only because she was worried that her strange reaction to seeing them meant that somehow the flames were set to trigger something within a Uchiha. Deciding to bring it up later, she instead focused on the attendees of the ceremony.

Her attention was first drawn to Gaara's party, which consisted of Temari and his brother Kankuro. Which wasn't a surprise considering their mother was now a member of the Akatsuki. She suspected that was why although both of his siblings were carrying their weapons, rather than standing in guard positions they were seated beside him, with Yukata, Matsuri, and Kashike assuming the standing position behind them. Mikoto had noticed that Gaara had greeted Naruto with a certain degree of coolness about him, which she had attributed to the rift that Naruto's decision to help Yugito defect to Ame had opened between them. That was why she found the Kazekage's choice of guards rather suspect. Mikoto believed the reason Gaara had chosen for his protection detail to be comprised of Naruto's lovers was a direct result of that disagreement. Making it so that his lovers were on the frontlines of a battle, which could see the clashing blades with Kumo-nin should the Raikage prove to be there to retake Yugito. The Uchiha found it to be a particularly petty thing for the Kazekage to do, particularly as she doubted Naruto would view it in such a light as he knew his lovers to be competent kunoichi. Of course, Mikoto conceded that she might be reading more into the decision then was actually there, but believed that if she was correct, then the relationship between the two was more frayed then most had considered.

Mikoto's gaze then switched to her lover, who was smiling proudly at his gathered lovers who were lined up before the statue of his teacher. She marveled at her lover's ability to take each moment as it came, since although she could feel a small amount of foreboding from him, it paled in comparison to the pride he was feeling. Due to his mother being one of the women standing on the stage, Naruto was sitting beside Tsunade. While standing behind her was Tsume, her son Kiba, and who both should have been joined by Kakashi. However, the silver-haired jounin's being missing had been attributed to his constant tardiness. Although that was a simple cover story that had been concocted to cover his not attending the ceremony.

The Uchiha then directed her gaze to the delegates who were arrayed behind the Kage. While none of the Major Elemental Countries had sent high ranking members of their courts, she supposed that the fact that they sent anyone meant they understood the importance of the event taking place. Particularly, since with the support of two of the three Kage of the Alliance, and several Daimyo of Minor Countries such as Haruna, Toki, and Koyuki. The current incarnation of Akatsuki already had more official support then any of the ones previous incarnation that had existed before it. The three Daimyo women were also attending the ceremony in person to give a public display of their support, and had already pushed through legislation that would grant Akatsuki rights and privileges similar to their countries' magistrates so the group could deal with issues that cropped up with little red tape. She knew the reason Toki in particular had high hopes for Konan's Akatsuki, was because if it proved successful, she would then be able to springboard that success into a more encompassing Minor Country Alliance.

Mikoto had the feeling that the Bird Daimyo's work was cut out for her since none of the other Minor Elemental Countries' Daimyo had decided to attend in person. While a blessing in the sense that it would have created the issue of securing them should Sasuke attack as they were expecting, she suspected that lack of excitement from the other Daimyo displayed through their lack of presence meant they didn't expect to benefit from such a peacekeeping organization. Although, some of those Minor Daimyo did send along more high-ranking members of their court then was necessary for the sake of appearing polite. Which, if the rank of the Dignitary they sent was any indication to how much they hoped Konan's Akatsuki proved to be successful, it appeared to Mikoto that the Daimyo of the Land of Bears was extremely hopeful. Which wasn't too surprising considering the country was being ravaged by what appeared to be civil unrest expressed through terrorist actions, but was thought to be sponsored or inspired by agitators from Iwagakure. She wondered why the Daimyo wouldn't just ask for help, but suspected that it was partially because he had a Shinobi Village in Hoshigakure to call upon, so was hesitant to invite in the assistance from a group that he would have no control over. However, considering the Daimyo had sent one of his top ambassadors, she suspected the minor village was nearing the breaking point, which if Iwagakure was behind the various terrorist groups springing up in Bears Country, that wasn't too surprising as it would have far more resources to expend in creating chaos then the minor village would in quelling it.

Mikoto shifted her focus and her concerns to more immediate matters as her gaze landed on the Raikage. Despite how the women of Akatsuki were cloaked so that their identities weren't apparent to the guests, the Leader of the Lightning Village centered his glare on one figure in particular. She suspected as it was Yugito, the former host of the two-tailed cat was glaring right back, although it was impossible to say due to the sunguard and cloaks they wore. However, what was easy to see from the way he sat, was that it was taking almost all the Raikage's willpower to remain seated as Konan's speech continued. Yet, despite expecting the Raikage's demeanor considering what they expected for him to attempt, what was somewhat concerning was the lack of manpower that he had brought with him. Having expected him to bring along the jinchuriki of the Eight-tails along with enough Anbu to help secure an exit once they had Yugito. Instead, the Raikage's delegation had only consisted of him, his head of Anbu Kaname Tosen, and a person that had been introduced as the Head of their Medical Program Sosuke Aizen. What made that so concerning was that Mabui hadn't been kept in the loop of what he had planned outside of being told his party would consist of those members. However, through several other avenues of information open to her, she had confirmed that several Anbu squads had also left the village around the same time. Although the reason given for those Anbu squads leaving had been that they were on an extended training mission, yet she had found it suspect that the Head of the Anbu Division wouldn't be there to oversee it personally.

The Uchiha noticed that Konan's speech was winding down, and for a moment she had the hope that they had been wrong, and Sasuke wasn't coming, which also meant the Raikage probably had made his trip for nothing. However, she figured she should have known better as moments later an alarm began ringing out throughout the city. It died down as a Fuyou's voice came over loud speakers spread throughout the city to announce, "Dear Citizens of Amegakure. We are detecting a large number of vessels incoming. If you are near your loved ones, please gather with them now. We will be using a new evacuation jutsu to transport you to safety. If you cannot reach them, then please remain calm upon your arrival at the temporary shelters and follow the instructions you are given."

Mikoto wasn't surprised many of the Delegates appeared scared and panicked, with one of them shouting out, "What about us?"

Konan moved to the base of statue, and activated a seal which caused a section of the ground to slide under it to reveal steps. Indicating them, she said, "Please take these steps to an evacuation shelter for VIP's. You will find a contingent of our shinobi are there already in order to protect you." Many of the guests began almost running for the stairs, with the more levelheaded ones taking their time so as not to be trampled by their less dignified counterparts. Mikoto could tell Koyuki was tempted to stay and put her training to use, but thought better of it as Fubuki pulled her towards the steps. The Pink Haired Spring-nin waited for her charge to head down the steps before following, but not before tossing a quick salute towards those who would be remaining topside to fight. When the last VIP had headed down the steps, who happened to be Haruna with her protectors Anko and Ibuki, Konan removed her hand from the seal and the entrance closed up once more.

Moving to the Three Kage, she said, "Lords and Lady Kage, I ask that you also take shelter as…"

The Raikage cut her off as he said, "Save it, I won't be putting my men or myself under your protection. We'll see our own way out of your village."

"Very well," Konan said, "But please refrain from leaving these grounds until the Teleportation Jutsu activates."

"What jutsu," the Raikage asked but trailed off as suddenly a large wave of energy rose up from the center of the city. When it was about to pass over the Akatsuki Headquarters, a barrier sprang up which caused the jutsu to pass over it.

"Impossible," Tosen suddenly stated causing the Raikage to focus on him.

"What is?"

"They've teleported almost everyone out of the city," the head Anbu reported.

"Fascinating," Aizen replied as he turned his attention to the now mostly deserted city, "Unless I miss my guest, you'd need an incredible amount of chakra to power such a jutsu." He directed his bespectacled gaze towards Naruto, who was standing near his Hokage, before postulating, "Say a jinchuriki's worth. Yet, those all seem to be accounted for, outside of our own remaining one that is. I suppose you could use a team approach, but that would make casting it, not to mention the seal necessary, all the more complicated."

"It doesn't matter," Ay said dismissively.

"I beg to differ," Aizen replied calmly despite the glare his response earned him, "But, I suppose our primary concern at the moment should be securing our exit from the city."

The Raikage nodded, but sent one last look towards the cloaked figure of Yugito before leaping away followed by his two fellow Kumo-nin. Konan frowned in the Kumo-nin's direction, but with them gone focused on the other two Kage to state into the microphone attached to her collar, "Shikamaru, we're ready to greet our guest."

"Understood, stand by for instructions" Shikamaru said from Ame's command center which was located on the top floor in the tallest building within Rain. He focused on a large three-dimensional model which was currently surrounded by a chakra field that was being generated by Ame's best sensors. Within the field red dots were steadily closing in on the model, while the blue dots located within the city moved to their various defense points. He sent a look towards Karin, who was standing off to his right, and who had had actually given them an additional five minutes worth of warning as she had sensed the attackers approaching before they had hit the detection barrier. Naturally, a few of the Ame-nin had scoffed at the idea that her sensory abilities were superior to the combined effort of multiple people, but they quickly became believers as the large red dots which represented the transports Sasuke's forces were using began to appear.

Karin inferred what his gaze was asking as she stated, "I sense a different group approaching below sea level that isn't showing up."

"That will likely be the Salamander Resistance," the Nara replied before turning to Ino.

"Kiyomi is out of commission," she replied mentally since certain aspects of the plan weren't to be communicated openly, "Teleporting an entire city has taken her pretty close to chakra exhaustion."

Shikamaru didn't react outwardly as he mentally replied, "We expected as much." He then continued the silent conversation with his former teammate as he stated, "Konan asked that Haku and Guren be sent to deal with the Salamander Resistance. Have them move to the waterways located towards the lower eastside. That is where they will most likely make landfall."

"Why?" Ino couldn't help questioning using her telepathy.

"That was where their headquarters that Naruko raided was located, and where they retreated after each bombing," Shikamaru replied to his teammate's unheard question. "They had to have a network of unseen passageways to move throughout the city without attracting attention, and so will likely try to make use of them during the chaos. It would be best to cut them off before they can make it to them. Also, inform the welcoming party that they are to raise up to meet those transports before they reach the city."

Ino connected her mind to the women that Shikamaru was referencing to give them the go ahead. A moment later one of the sensors working the table called out, "Sir, I have several powerful chakra signatures showing up in the city."

"Relax," Shikamaru replied, "As I stated at today's briefing, Konan called in a few favors with the Great Tree Shipping Company. They've just removed the chakra suppression seals that were hiding them from enemy sensors." As he had spoken, four of the grey dots that had appeared within the city floated up to meet the incoming red ones. They came to a stop, and then suddenly a beam of light shot out from one of those dots and a large hole appeared in the formation of red ones.

"Holy Fuck!" one of the sensors responsible for generating the dots hovering over the city shouted. "What kind of monsters did Lady Konan recruit to defend the city."

"Don't let them hear you call them that," Shikamaru replied with a sense of amusement which drained away as he watched the red dots that the approaching enemy represented began to react. However, he felt a sense of concern well up within him as rather than panicking, the dots appeared to calmly change formation, with half of their number diving for the sea while the other half continued to approach the Bijuu that had risen up to meet them. Focusing on Karin, he waved her over and when she was in earshot asked, "Is that the entirety of Sasuke's attack force?"

Karin shook her head in the negative as she answered, "About two-thirds of the number that I can sense haven't flown into the detection barriers range yet. They have begun circling the city just outside it. Some of those transports that have yet to appear feel off."

"Off how?" he inquired, but before Karin could clarify his attention was pulled away.

"Shikamaru!" Fuyou shouted from down by the table, "The transports approaching those women from the Great Tree Shipping Company have begun releasing their contents!"

Focusing back on the table with the Chakra Map that the sensors were generating, he saw the red dots representing the transports begin to release dozens of smaller ones which flew towards the grey dots representing the Bijuu at a much faster speed. Unsure about what was happening, he directed his gaze towards Ino expecting the Yamanaka to fill him in on what was happening.  
 ******************************* *

"You just had to go and provoke them Mira," Rangiku shouted as she floated beside her sister using some of the ash that she commanded to keep herself airborne.

Mira lowered her hands as the transports began breaking formation with some diving for the water below while the rest continued towards Urd, Tier, Rangiku and her. While in her Satan Form, she turned her gaze towards her sister to state, "How could I resist? They were flying in such a tight formation."

Urd kept her focus on the transports that were leveling off near the sea's surface so asked, "Should we split up and pursue those ones breaking for the city?"

"I don't think we'll be able to," Tier stated as she noticed people leaping from the transports still closing with them. For a moment, she wondered if the people clad in purple were perhaps so desperate to avoid being hit by another blast that they were taking their chances that they could survive the fall. However as soon as they cleared the transports, they began to sprout bat-like wings from their back before flying towards them under their own power. In a handful of seconds, they had closed enough that Tier could see the approaching enemy weren't dressed in purple, but that it was the color of their skin, and that they all had the same face. Pulling her blade, she informed her sisters, "I believe these beings are copies of the Purple variant of the Zetsu that Sakura reported encountering."

"Then this should be easy," Rangiku stated as she sent her ash flying towards the incoming Purple Zetsu, imagining they weren't much of an improvement over the white variety that she had encountered when raiding Tobi's main headquarters. Her attack hit the first one square in the head causing it to practically disappear. However, as it moved on to attack a second, that Purple Zetsu pulled back as it held its hands out before it, and suddenly an energy shield of lightning appeared which the ash smashed into harmlessly. Once her attack had burnt itself out, the Zetsu pulled its arms out to the side as it gathered chakra to its forearms. The Lightning Chakra that coated them extended out into blades, before the Zetsu then launched itself at Rangiku like a kunai as it raced ahead of the approaching Purple horde. The One-Tail Bijuu raised her hands before her creating a barrier of ash which the Zetsu's electric chakra blades smashed into. Her eyes widened as they managed to penetrate her defensive jutsu, but not far enough to harm her although they slowly began to inch further and further towards her.

However, Tier sudden appeared behind the Purple Zetsu and with a swing of her sword beheaded it. She then spun to face several Zetsu that had raced after their counterpart. Holding out her hand, she fired off several Water Shark Bomb jutsu. The sharks swam through the air causing the Zetsu to stop as they threw up barriers similar to the first, however Tier's jutsu shorted them out allowing Rangiku's ash which had been following in their wake to easily slice through the Zetsu.

Urd floated backwards as a Purple Zetsu reached her, and tried to remove her head with an Electric Chakra Blade. It just missed her neck and so she raised her hand towards the Zetsu's face summoning a fireball which blew through the purple being's skull and hit another Zetsu that had been approaching from behind it. The fireball engulfed that Zetsu in flame causing it to scream in pain, before it dived down to the sea to put the flames out. As it did so, it hit several of its fellows causing them to be engulfed in flames as well, a pattern which repeated several times. However, while the flame engulfed Zetsu raced to the water below, most burned up before breaking the water's surface. While those that succeeded, never resurfaced. Spinning in the air to confront an attack from the rear, she held out a hand causing a Lighting barrier to appear as a Zetsu tried to cleave her down the middle. The Electric Blade smashed into her barrier, which began to absorb the energy from the Zetsu's blade. Just as it began to fade away, Urd raised her other hand to return the energy in the form of a powerful electric blast that electrocuted the Zetsu causing its corpse to begin falling to the sea below.

Several more began to close with her, but before they reached her, a ball of Black Energy floated into their midst which expanded outwards in a huge blast that vaporized the Zetsu it came in contact with. A moment later Mira flew through the area the Zetsu had just occupied, with several more on her tail, which Urd blasted away with several fireballs. This allowed Mira to bank towards another group which was closing on Tier and Rangiku, who were fighting close together due to the Busty One-tailed Bijuu's jutsu being relatively weak against the Lightning attacks of the Zetsu as it was primarily a result of Earth and Fire chakra. Bringing her hands together, she charged another Darkness Bomb which she tossed into their midst before banking upwards to get a clear view of their situation.

However, it proved to be unnecessary as Ino telepathically connected with her and she assumed her sisters to state, "Ladies, it's time to bring it in."

"What?!" Rangiku called out mentally, "We're owning these chumps. Why let them make it into the city?"

Mira wanted to agree with her sister, but thought better of it as Ino replied, "Shikamaru says this is just the first wave. Karin is picking up a lot more transports circling Ame just outside the detection barrier's range. They're probably waiting until we commit most of our forces before coming in, which could leave you guys exposed on an island if they have more of those Purple Zetsu and they release them inside the city."

"Understood," Tier said as she began moving back to the city while still stopping long enough to cut down any Zetsu that approached.

 ************************************  
"Yugito, head towards the waterfront north of your current position. The majority of the enemy transports are landing there."

"Roger," Yugito replied into her microphone to acknowledge Shikamaru's order.

"Ame squads Alpha thru Gamma, I want you to establish a defensive zone around the area. Don't let them through, but Yugito will be the one to engage," the Nara's voice added upon receiving her acknowledgement.

"Sir," a voice of one of the squad leaders Shikamaru had just ordered cut in, "We're ready to defend our home a well. Why have us just set up a defensive perimeter?"

Yugito knew it was because they expected the Raikage to make his move on her, and they didn't want innocent Ame-nin to get caught in the crossfire. The idea being that so long as the Raikage only harmed Sasuke's forces in the attempt, it would give the Alliance a small chance to survive since Yugito wouldn't demand justice. But that chance became infinitely smaller if the Raikage left a trail of dead Rain-nin in his wake. However, Shikamaru simply answered diplomatically, "I don't want to commit our forces to the battle so soon. It looks like these guys are just the tip of the spear, and I want to leave you back so we have the flexibility to deploy additional forces where needed."

Shikamaru's reply did the trick as the squad leader gave a simple reply to convey he accepted the Nara's reasoning. Yugito landed on the side of a building and reaching the end moved to jump to the next one. She was about to telepathically ask Karin is she could sense where the Raikage was, but received an urgent mental, "Watch out!" from the red head as she leapt into the air.

She was about to question the Uzumaki as to what she was referring to, but then heard the sound of glass and cement being smashed. She looked in the direction of the noise in time to see a wall of a building break apart as the Raikage flew towards her while coated in his Lightning Shroud. Yugito managed to block the powerful punch he delivered, but his blow caused her to fly into another building hard enough to carry her through the wall. Finding herself in someone's living room, she got to her hands and knees while still seeing stars, but was aware enough to spin in the direction and block a kick the Raikage followed up with. This time the blow launched her through the window that Ay had been aiming for. While airborne, she recovered enough to get her feet beneath her before she smashed into the building that she had been launched towards. She then leapt up and over Ay as he smashed his fist into the spot, where she had landed. She landed in the hole the Raikage had made as he had followed after her from the previous building as his momentum carried him into the one that he had just hit.

Still dressed in her cloak and sunguard, she knew Ay couldn't see the glare that she was directing towards him, but she had no problem seeing the burning anger his face contained. Addressing Shikamaru, she stated, "This is Yugito. I'm not going to make it. It seems my dance card has been punched by someone else."

She received an acknowledgement from Shikamaru who promptly ordered Karura and Fu to divert to meet Sasuke's forces in her stead. She shut off her radio as she Focused on the Raikage as she said, "Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"You've left me no choice," Ay replied angrily, "You've made off with Kumo's property."

"Funny," Yugito countered dismissively, "I wonder if you'd accept such a reply from Kiri. You know the place you stole me from."

"Get over it," The Raikage shouted, "You're just a container for real power. The only reason Kiri would have any interest in you now is because of what is locked inside you."

Yugito's anger exploded as she burst into blue flames which burned away her clothes. The Raikage held up one of his hands to block the light she was giving off. She noticed his eyes had grown wide at the power rolling off of her, before a covetous glint appeared in them. "What power is this?"

"Mine," Yugito shouted before leaping the distance between them faster than his eyes could track, so that she almost seemed to appear in the air before him. He managed to get his Lightning Shroud in place just before her fist smashed into his jaw with enough force that it smashed him down through several floors of the building before appearing out of the side.

The Raikage managed to get to his feet as Yugito appeared from the hole that he had just made. She dropped to the ground, and almost appeared to float as the flames covering her seemed to carry her down. He tried to take advantage of her slow decent by launching himself at her, but she used the flames to fly out of his way and appear behind him where she curled up into a ball before smashing her feet into the small of his back. The pain of the blow was bad enough but coupled with the burst of flames that followed, he was launched straight through the ground floor of the building. The wall of the next building over stopped his flight, but he hit hard enough to crater it. Falling to the ground, he got to his knees as Yugito slowly approached him through the path he had made. She almost appeared to be walking towards him seductively as she swayed her hips as she walked.

Ay felt the slow sensual manner in which she approached him was a deliberate commentary on his lust for power, as she likely knew she appeared all the more desirous to him. A part of Ay was disgusted by the fact that she was right, as she had never been more so by him. However, mixed in with that feeling was a sense of fear, as he suspected that if she had wanted to, her last attack would have turned him into ash even with his shroud protecting him. He wondered how she had become so powerful as only when the Eight-Tails had broken free of its host, had he ever been confronted by such raw power. The feeling fueled his anger as he shouted, "How long have you had this power?"

"Years," Yugito answered as she stepped into the alley that separated the buildings, "I used it to save your brother when Sasuke nabbed him."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Yugito shrugged as she replied, "I had my reasons. Now, are you ready to give up?"

She smiled as rather than attacking her, the Raikage took off down the alley. A part of her was tempted to let him go, but feared doing so might result in him crossing paths with some of Ame's defenders. As such she decided to pursue him, but first launched a fire jutsu that sent dozens of blue fireballs that looked like mice after him. He cleared the alley as the first one caught up and exploded, but he leapt up the side of a nearby building as the rest angled to pursue. Despite appearances, Yugito suspected the Raikage wasn't retreating so much as tempting her to follow. Havomg already decided on following him, she guessed that she'd to play along so leapt straight up allowing the flames covering her to lift her up to the top of the building. As a result, the Raikage made his way to the roof of the building he had been running along while also avoiding the flame mice that exploded as they got close. However, even though it looked like he was retreating from her, he didn't actually try to lose her as he made sure to stay in her line of sight. Confident that he was attempting to lead her into a trap, she smiled feeling a bit like a cat that was toying with a mouse as she leapt from the roof in pursuit.

 ************************************

Mubi pulled himself from the water as he and the rest of the Salamander Resistance prepared to split up to take their hidden paths in order to spread out from the center of the city. He was a little surprised at how empty the city sounded as he would have expected the civilians would be rather panicked as they ran to the various civilian shelters spread throughout the city. However, instead all they heard were the muted sounds of battle which seemed to be coming from where the Darkness Village was supposed to land the bulk of their forces during the first phase. However, even that didn't seem to be as loud as it should be as if the vast majority of fighting was taking place near the water's edge which meant they were far from where they should have been at this point of the operation.

He pulled his crossbow from his back, and approached one of the men that was unpacking the radio pack he and others would be wearing during the assault. Addressing the radio operator that would be a part of his squad, he said, "Focus on getting us in contact with the assault force. Something feels off."

The man nodded, and stopped helping the others with unpacking the gear from the waterproof bags they had used to protect the sensitive equipment. Turning on his radio, the man cycled through the various frequencies before finding the one dedicated to the assault force, "Beachhead, this is Salamander One. What is your status?"

"We're facing heavy resistance," the panicked reply of a woman operating the radio at the main landing site came back.

"Roger," the radioman from Mubi's squad replied, "What is the estimated number of the force you are facing?"

"Two," the woman shouted back.

"Can you repeat that please," the radioman asked not quite believing what had been reported.

"I said two dammit," the woman yelled, "We're getting our asses handed to us by two people. Those purple freaks that were supposed to give us air superiority are getting cut to ribbons, and the Ame forces have just set up a perimeter keeping us pinned down while these two Akatsuki bitches slaughter us wholesale."

Mubi felt a chill spread through his fellow resistance members at the grim news, he was just about to attempt to steady his followers' nerves, when the radio cracked to life but rather than the woman's voice a shinobi that was standing nearby shouted, "Watch out, that Sand user's jutsu cut into the transports chakra transformer it's going to…"

A large explosion followed which carried both through the radio and to them through the air, resulting in the transmission turning to static. The Radioman tried to reestablish contact as he said, "Come in Beachhead. Beachhead please respond."

However, rather than the woman that they had been communicating with, a new voice cut into the static, "This is Command to all forces. We are proceeding to stage two ahead of schedule. ETA ten minutes."

Mubi calmed as the transmission ended and the radio began to broadcast static again. He felt secure in the knowledge that the larger assault force and hidden surprises that were a part of phase two would turn the tide in their favor. Addressing his followers, he said, "Alright, nothing has changed. Salamander Squads two thru six, make your way to Beachhead's location, and try to punch through the perimeter our foes have established. The rest of you spread throughout the city and wait for Phase two to begin, commence hit and run attacks on enemy defensive positions that you encounter in order to aid our assault forces. Keep your eyes open for the false angel they are fighting for, she is our goal, so long as she falls this will all be worth it."

His sole eye focused on Suiren who nodded happily in reply. However, he turned his gaze away to the top of one of the walls that rose up on either side of the waterway as a voice called down to them, "If that is the case, then I'm afraid that you've made a wasted trip."

Almost immediately, every member of the Salamander Resistance attacked the Akatsuki member who had called down to them. Firing off a variety of jutsu and kunai, the area erupted into a cloud of smoke, which began to disburse once Mubi called for them to stop firing. However, although he hadn't expected to see a corpse, as he imagined it would have been blasted to shreds. His blood ran cold as the cloaked figure remained perfectly fine even as the area surrounding her had been devastated. He couldn't believe that to be the case, until he realigned his crossbow at her to fire, and a glint of sunlight appeared in front of her that blinded him. After his vision adjusted, he realized that she was standing behind a wall of crystal which had appeared between her and their attacks.

A gentle voice called down to them, this time from the opposite wall, "Please surrender. We do not wish to harm you."

"Speak for yourself, Haku" the first woman stated, "You weren't on the receiving end of a full-on broadside."

Mubi allowed his gaze to switch to the new speaker, and he could see a large sword was strapped to her back. However, a moment later she also disappeared in dust and smoke as his fellow resistance members tried to eliminate her in a similar manner as they had her partner. He felt a surge of elation, when the attacks came to an end and the smoke cleared to reveal the woman was no longer there. However, it quickly disappeared as the woman's voice spoke from behind him on the opposite bank of the waterway, "Lady Konan wishes for you to surrender peacefully. Please put down your arms, and come with us."

"Make for the water," Suiren shouted, "Use the waterways to regroup in your designated areas."

Those closest to the water tried to obey the order, however the kunoichi that had been identified as Haku removed her sword and dipped it into the water. Those closest to the water's edge leapt in only to find the entire waterway had been frozen solid. With most of the Salamander Resistance gathered at the water's edge, Guren held out her hand and the crystal wall she had erected shattered with the pieces reshaping themselves into senbon which then shot forth towards the members of the Salamander Resistance. Those that were struck by them began to become encased in crystal which would keep them in stasis until the jutsu was released.

As Mubi was about to be struck by several, Suiren appeared in front of him with one of her umbrellas open. The chakra infused material blocked the senbon causing them to fall harmlessly to the ground. The kunoichi then pulled a handful of smoke pellets which she threw causing the area around them to become covered in smoke. She then grabbed Mubi as she pulled him towards one of the hidden entrances of passages that the loyalists to Hanzou had built as they had bided their time while waiting for a moment to take back the city. Pushing him inside, she closed it behind them prompting him to ask, "What about the others?"

"It's too late for them," Suiren stated coldly, "You said it yourself, our job is to kill Konan. Nothing else matters."

Mubi nodded numbly as he began to follow Suiren after she pushed past him to lead them through the tunnel. Although, they had been his words, he couldn't shake the feeling that for the kunoichi, they had been a mantra for much longer.

 *********************************** *  
Kiba followed after his mother as they ran along a walkway at full speed, not for the first time the Chunin was questioning his sanity as he had actually requested being a part of the mission. His primary reason had been because he had figured that being part of such a mission would look good on his record since he intended to apply to become a jounin figuring it to be the next step in becoming a man worthy of his two mates. Especially, as then he felt he would be better able to support them by getting a home of his own. However, a part of him was truly regretting the decision. He couldn't exactly say why, since it wasn't as if it was his first large scale conflict he had been in as he had taken part in Konoha's defense when Pain had attacked them. However, he chalked up his current uneasy as being due to his essentially fighting such a battle not to defend his home, but a place that he had relatively no stakes in. Granted, he knew the place was important to Naruto and even his mother due to their connection to Konan. But, he didn't necessarily know if that was enough of a reason for him to risk his life to protect a place where most of the shinobi probably wouldn't have lifted a finger if his own home was in a similar predicament.

However, guessing such thoughts had no place in the moment as the die had already been cast, he perked up as one of transports that had succeeded in making it out of the landing area Karura and Fu were at passed overhead. His mother shouted back towards him, "Get down!" as the engine revved suddenly so it could bank hard to bring its side toward them.

Kiba and his partner Akamaru followed his mother's example as she dropped down near the railing closest to the transport. It proved to be a wise decision as a door located on the transport's side slid open to reveal a shinobi who was wearing a village symbol he didn't recognize. And although he also didn't recognize the contraption the shinobi was standing in front of, he knew it was bad news, which proved to be accurate as the shinobi began cranking a handle on the side and kunai after kunai was launched at them. As the kunai hit their concrete barrier with enough force to bury themselves to the hilt, not to mention everything else nearby, he heard the sound of another transport flying below them. He cursed as he imagined it was positioning itself to raise up so it could hit them while the other transport kept the pinned down. He watched his mother pet her nin-dog's head as she sent a worried look back towards him, and he suspected the look was because she was about to tell him to make a break for it.

However, as the hum of the second transports engines changed to indicate they had shifted position to allow it to move up vertically. The first transport began firing wildly, confused Kiba popped his head over the railing to see Tsunade standing on the transport's nose holding someone by the throat. Due to the transport spinning wildly as if nobody was behind the wheel, he assumed the person Tsunade was holding had been the pilot. She tossed the man aside as she leapt from the spiraling out of control transport and landed on the railing a few inches from his head as it smashed into building. Losing its wings in the process, it began falling to the earth with all the grace of a rock which it resembled as it hit the sea beneath them.

Tsunade's back was facing towards the second transport as its door slid open and the kunoichi manning the kunai launcher took aim at her. However, in her zest to be the one that killed the Hokage, she neglected to account for Tsume, who launched herself at the transport in a Fang over Fang. Her attack hit just below the barrel of the launcher carrying her through the stand it rested on and into the kunoichi's midsection. It lifted the woman off her feet, until she and his mother smashed into the opposite side of the transport. Tsume then ended the jutsu as she placed a tag besides the likely dead woman's head before gathering her feet beneath her to leap free of the transport. His mother hit the walkway just as the transport exploded due to the tag she had left behind.

His mother paid the havoc behind her no mind as she approached her son to state, "You can get up now."

Kiba quickly shot to his feet feeling a little self-conscious at being so overawed by his mother and the Hokage that he hadn't done anything but watch. Although he did notice his mother sent Tsunade a grateful nod as she dropped from the railing to the walkway. Hoping to prove himself, he asked, "Where's Naruto?"

"He's helping Squad Kappa, they were being redeployed to one of the areas the incoming wave of transports appears to be coming in at," Tsunade stated. "Unfortunately, they also encountered a bunch of those Purple Zetsu and weren't doing very well."

"I'll go help them," Kiba shouted planning to take off, but stopped as Tsunade grabbed him by the jacket.

"No, he'll be fine," Tsunade stated knowing it was as close to truth as one could get in a chaotic battlefield. "Continue with the mission that you were assigned. Haku and Guren have captured most of the Salamander Resistance members, but a few managed to slip away, including their leader Mubi. I want you two to track him down. It is unlikely, but if we can get our hands on him, it may give us the leverage we need to end this battle."

Tsume appeared skeptical as she stated, "Even if he was inclined to call Sasuke off, I doubt the bastard would stop."

"Agreed," Tsunade said as she could see some of the transports of the next wave in the distance. "But, if we can get Mubi to do so, and Sasuke doesn't listen. It may go a long way to persuading whatever Daimyo allowed him to set up shop in their lands that Sasuke is only interested in pursuing his own agenda and is only using him."

"Thereby cutting him off from an important ally that he expects to shield him from our reprisal," Kiba finished seeing where the Hokage was going with her statement.

"Not bad pup," Tsume said proudly.

Tsunade nodded in agreement, before stating, "Be careful you two. Something about this next wave feels off according to Karin."

"Off?" Tsume repeated sounding confused.

Tsunade nodded as she relayed some of what Shikamaru had told her over the command frequency. "Some of the transports in this next wave don't appear to be fully loaded. It's possible that they are meant to confuse us so that we'll commit more resources to a landing zone then is required. But, as there appears to be a third wave waiting outside the detection barrier, he feels it might be something more devious."

"Okay, but why would Karin say it feels off?" Kiba asked glad that he wasn't in the Nara's shoes.

"She can't really specify," Tsunade answered, "She says some of the underloaded or empty ones approaching feel fuzzy. Like there is something there, but empty at the same time. I would assume it might be a byproduct of the transports flying without people inside them except for the crews, but she says that isn't the case since the ones that have been unloaded already don't feel the same. The other sensors are not picking up anything weird however. Still, it seems Shikamaru is going with Karin on this, he's ordered some of Ame's reserve squads to box in the landing sites that these transports are heading towards. Their jobs will be to set up a perimeter so that should they have some hidden surprises, they can hold out until help arrives." The two Inuzuka nodded at her explanation prompting the Hokage to say, "Now get going. You two have your orders."

"Right," Kiba replied as he took off with his mother as they headed towards the location where Haku and Guren were standing guard over the Salmander Resistance members that they had captured. Still feeling a little unsure about whether or not he had jumped into the thick of it too early. He squashed the feeling down as he came to believe the only way his mates would speak of his ability with the same sureness that he had heard in Tsunade's voice in regards to Naruto was by proving that he was someone they could count on. Resolving not to let the Hokage down, he pushed himself harder and began to pull ahead of his mother.

 ************************************  
"I'm telling you they are empty," Fuyou said angrily as she focused her ire on Karin.

"And I'm telling you there is something off about them," the Uzumaki shot back.

Despite how Karin had proved that her sensory abilities extended well outside the range of Ame's detection barrier, which was the collaboration of almost a half dozen of Ame's best sensors, Fuyou wasn't willing to concede the red-head could sense something that her own abilities weren't conveying to her. Especially since the red-head was telling them that they needed to commit more of Ame's forces to the landing zones where the suspected empty transports were heading. Making her case to Shikamaru, she said, "We can't send more resources to what is likely just a ploy to get us to split our forces. Even if they are using chakra suppression seals to hide the fact that those transports are filled, the forces we sent to the landing zones these suspect transports are heading to, are in line with the number of forces that they will engage with." Fuyou pointed towards the largest number of red dots which were approaching the city as she added, "What these phantom transports are meant to do is to distract us from their main landing force. Of the five transport groups approaching the city, only two of the convoys are filled based on what we are sensing. The first is heading to the original primary landing zone to provide reinforcements. The second is going to deposit the forces they carry on the opposite side of the city, while the other three are empty to get us to bleed off much needed recourses from the other two or to drop off forces to disrupt our defenses from behind. Even if they are filled, we have moved in enough shinobi to keep them contained until we can properly assess these new forces."

Karin shook her head as she replied, "That's ridiculous. If they are empty, then Sasuke would have to figure that we would know this, and respond in such a manor. The only way this ploy makes sense is if those phantom transports are carrying something that can overpower the forces we have waiting for them."

The Uzumaki directed her gaze towards Shikamaru, who was inclined to agree with her, but what held him back was the same logic Fuyou used as she countered, "Or, Sasuke is hoping to get in our heads by making us expect some clever trap, while his main thrust comes from opposite ends in the city, which overpower the defenders there, leaving us unable to provide assistance because we sent our reserves to these phantom landing zones. All we have to go on is you feel something is off, is that really enough to gamble on?"

Shikamaru was about to side with Fuyou, although something in his gut was telling him that he was missing something. However, feeling that he had put enough troops to cover the suspected phantom landing zones in place, he was inclined to believe it was too much of a gamble to make on one sensor's abilities. Yet, before he could issue the orders, one of the shinobi handling the communication with the various squads spoke up, "Sir, we are receiving a call from Squad Delta at battle zone one. They say a Leaf kunoichi is asking to speak with you."

Shikamaru frowned as he said, "The only person that could fit that description is Fu. He should be aware of that."

"Yes sir, the commander is aware of that," the radio communicator replied, "However, as he tried to apprehend her, the woman took his men hostage and is demanding to speak with you."

The Nara frowned as he suddenly had an idea of who was wanting to speak with him, so said, "Anko, you are supposed to be with your charge in the VIP shelter."

"I got bored," Anko replied, "Besides, she still has Ibuki, not to mention all the other bodyguards down there."

Shikamaru sighed as he asked with a hint of annoyance, "What do you want that was so important reveal yourself and make a mess of things?"

"These idiots attacked me, even though I made sure they could see me approach," Anko retorted.

"Anko! What do you want?"

"Outside of Fu and Karura, it appears that you've pulled the other people with abilities to meet the transports and zetsu in the air into the city. You need to get them here now," Anko stated with a sense of urgency.

"They're busy hunting down the transports and purple zetsu that have made it into the city," Shikamaru replied. "I'm also keeping them there in case the five incoming transport convoys are carrying more."

"That's just it," Anko said, "I'm willing to bet the only one that does is the one coming here."

"Great," Fuyou said sarcastically, "Another one wanting to upset our strategy to follow one of their hunches."

Anko heard the snide remark so said, "Listen bitch, I just finished interrogating one of these fuckers that I found in the guts of one of these transports. He confirmed for me something that I suspected upon seeing the lack of uniformity among the corpses here. They're all mercenaries, and considering that I'm not seeing any big names among them. I doubt many would be considered anything higher than B-class."

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide as he asked, "Anko, how sure are you he was being truthful?"

"Oh, pretty sure," Anko said with what the Nara pictured was an amused smile, "He had a wound with a lot of sand in it curtesy of Karura. I found it kind of works like salt."

Focusing on the other radio operators, Shikamaru began barking orders, "Tell all long-range jutsu squads to move to Battle Zone One." Focusing on Ino, he added, "Pass that order to the women that the G.T.S.C. lent us." Ino nodded and Shikamaru noticed the dots which represented Mira, Tier, Urd, and Rangiku began moving from among the towers of the city to intercept the transports heading to the original landing zone. He then returned his focus to the radio operators as he said, "Also, send reinforcements to the three phantom landing zones."

Fuyou stepped in shouting, "Hold off on that order!" Directing her gaze to Shikamaru, she said, "What you are doing is a mistake? You're overcommitting our forces to what is in all likelihood a misdirection play."

"I disagree," the Nara stated calmly as he began to see what was about to unfold, "I trust Anko's reading of the relative strength of the shinobi Fu and Karura have engaged with the other Ame squads there."

"So what? It doesn't change…"

"It changes everything," Shikamaru cut in, "We overcommitted in the opening rounds of this conflict, and Sasuke's about to make us pay for it."

"What do you mean?" the Ame kunoichi asked still appearing skeptical.

Hoping to get his point across quickly, he stated, "Think of it as a card game called Hold'em. We believed that since we had suspicions that an attack would take place that we had the upper hand. Therefore, when it turned out that we were right, we responded aggressively to what is an apparent strong show of force all the while believing our hand is stronger. This is the next round, and he opens it with, if we consider his forces to be his chips, would be a relatively weak bet making us believe that he is bluffing."

"You're losing me," Fuyou said with a frown, "If he is bluffing then we shouldn't overcommit our forces."

"But you're not considering the first round," Shikamaru countered, "The first round was where both sides were feeling each other out. The reason that I referenced Hold'em specifically is because he paid the initial ante, which we countered with a stronger one of our own. Now, in Hold'em when two players are left, the person that posted the initial bet is the person the turn ends with." Shikamary pointed towards the incoming transports as he exclaimed, "Right now, he is showing us a weakness through making another bet that appears much weaker than before, making us believe that our position is still the stronger, and thus hopes that we call in order to move onto the next round without spending too much."

Ino having played cards against Tsunade, generally in the strip poker variety where the winner removed their clothes so that the first one to get completely naked would get first crack at Naruto, suddenly realized where her former teammate was going so said, "But, if we do call that would be where he goes all in revealing that he is sitting on a pair of aces."

"Exactly," Shikamaru replied with a nod.

However, Fuyou still wasn't convinced so replied, "So you decided to go all in first. What does that gain us?"

Shikamaru ignored her question to instead order, "Relay my instructions to our forces." The Radio operators looked towards Fuyou first who gave a small nod before they did as he instructed and, was why he had felt the need to explain himself. As the operators relayed his instructions, he moved beside her to explain, "By going all in, it forces us into a showdown where both sides flip over their hole cards. Now we just have to hope that we have the stronger hand at the end."

As the blue dots began moving in accordance with his instructions, one of the sensors sitting at the map table and was responsible for projecting the red representing the incoming transports reported, "Sir, all the incoming transports are increasing their speed. I don't think our reserves heading to the phantom landing zones will reach them in time."

Fuyou's face grew concerned as she realized that the transports speeding up meant that the enemy likely had sensors of their own who had detected the Ame-nin forces moving as Shikamaru had instructed, and were hoping to reach their landing zones before they arrived. Which informed her that it was also likely that the enemy had hidden forces inside the transports that she had read as being empty, and that they were confident those forces would be sufficient to handle the current defenders waiting to greet them. Willing to concede that she was wrong, she ordered, "Tell the defenders waiting at Zones Three, Four, and Five to expect stronger than anticipated enemy forces. They need to hold out until the reinforcements arrive."

Shikamaru nodded towards the Ame-nin glad to see that she was on board. Looking towards Ino pointedly he thought, "Tell Kukaku that she is up. She should be nearest one of the suspected landing zones."

Ino nodded and a moment later another grey dot appeared on the map before beginning to head towards the closest landing zone. He was about to direct his attention to the group of red dots approaching Battlefield One since if his theory was right, then they would be releasing more Putple Zetsu rather soon since they were nearing where the previous transports had been when they had released their passengers. However, one of the sensors at the table called out, "Sir!"

"Relax, I told you…"

"I know what the newest chakra signature is supposed to be," the sensor said quickly, "However, one of the transports heading to Zone Five has suddenly broken off and is heading towards Zone Four."

Shikamaru frowned as he focused on the map, and felt the situation wasn't quite as the Ame-nin had described it since the transport wasn't heading to Zone Four so much as heading straight towards the Bijuu that had revealed herself and was currently heading there. Not sure what that meant, he moved towards Karin to ask, "Is that transport one of the ones that feels off to you?" Receiving a nod, he directed his thoughts towards Ino, "Tell Kukaku to be careful. Whatever is on boards seems to have a grudge. Which shouldn't be possible."

Ino nodded but then frowned as she mentally relayed, "She says let them come."

Shikamaru felt a spike of concern at the Bijuu's response, but figured if anything on the planet deserved to have a sense of confidence in their abilities, it would be a Bijuu. However, before he could think more on the matter a sensor shouted, "Sir, the transports heading towards Battlefield One are releasing their contents in the air."

"How many?" The Nara asked confident of the answer that he would receive.

"All of them," the man replied.

Seeing the first part of the theory that he had formed materializing, he watched the dots approaching the other zones with the grim anticipation of a Hold'em player who had gone all in with his bet and having flipped his cards over found his opponent had the slightly stronger hand after the first three community cards had been played. Yet with a few cards left to appear, he had hope that when the dust settled it would turn out that they were the ones with the stronger hand. However, he began to have doubts that was the case as Karin approached him to state, "I'm feeling a new group of transports heading towards the city. It is much smaller than the others, but they are coming in hot." Shikamaru nodded grimly, and supposed that it stood to reason that Sasuke would also have confidence that as the other cards appeared he would be the one walking away with the prize.  
 ******************************** *

Hanabi stood next to her father, and in many ways, she felt his shadow, as she and the other Hyuuga watched over the civilians that had appeared in one of the temporary shelters while they get processed. They were located on the mainland and from Ame in the direction of Konoha. The temporary shelter was comprised of a dozen large auditorium style wooden buildings which had been made by an Anbu with the Wood Release Kekkei Genkai. These buildings, which were hidden by a genjutsu, were attached to hidden tunnels that led down to a large underground central cavern where the civilians, once cleared by the Ame-nin stationed with the Hyuuga inside the buildings, would be sent. According to her father, the reason it had been decided not to just teleport the civilians directly to the cavern below was to limit the danger they would face if the enemy had slipped shinobi in among the populace.

Still, it had been the Hyuuga who had found themselves in danger when the civilians had first appeared as they had nearly rioted. Despite there being several Ame-nin stationed in each building to greet and calm the crowd, the Chunin that had been trying to explain the situation to the justifiably scared civilians had not been able project a reassuring presence. Hanabi noticed her father and the fellow Main Branch members assuming a defensive stance to quell the civilians with force. However, all eyes shifted to Hinata as she clapped her hands which had produced an ear rending bang due to the chakra she had encased them with.

Dressed in a kimono and standing on the center of the large teller desk which the many Ame-nin would be sitting behind to process the civilians, she had called out loudly, but serenely, "Ladies and gentlemen, I urge you to remain calm. We understand that you are scared, but panicking will only result in unnecessary harm to befall you." Hanabi watched as many of the civilians began to relax, which allowed her sister to further explain, "You have been teleported here for your protection. Please approach the Ame-nin sitting behind me to be processed and once you have been, you will be escorted to the actual shelter."

One of the civilians had then shouted out, "Why are the Hyuuga here anyway?"

Hinata had been about to respond, but Hiashi stepped forward not willing to let his daughter take the lead, "We have been asked by your Lady Konan to act as a protection detail. There is a possibility that the Salamander Resistance has slipped some of their members into the village when the teleportation jutsu activated." A nervous murmur rose through the crowd, which he ignored as he stated, "With that fact in mind, if you are carrying any weapons it would be in your best interest to declare so now. We will not ask again, and will subdue those carrying any with extreme haste and prejudice."

Hanabi kept her vision on the crowd since she was aware her father's motive for being so blunt had been to smoke out any hidden agents. Naturally, many of the civilians had looked around as they wondered if there were enemies among them, but Hanabi had little trouble detecting several whose gazes had shifted without the aimless wonder. Particularly as they had all landed on one man, recognizing that he was likely the leader, and his subordinates were searching for orders. The man she had marked as a leader though didn't give himself away although as he moved his hand to his face as if to rub his stubble, she noticed that his fingers shifted about to display different numbers. At which point several of the shinobi she had marked suddenly raised their hands to declare they were carrying weapons.

The civilians quickly gave the revealed shinobi some distance as they approached with their hands raised. Hanabi was somewhat surprised by their behavior, so as several Branch members moved to detain them in order to take them to a holding area outside, she activated her Byakugan and noticed that her father had as well. Focusing on the men that her clan members were searching, it was easy to see they had been carrying weapons hidden beneath their clothes. Which they explained away as their being Ame-nin that had taken the day off to enjoy the celebration. It was an obvious lie, but one which would explain their giving up without a fight. Which as she shifted her focus to the one she had marked as the leader she saw that at first glance he appeared unarmed, but upon adjusting her vision she saw his body was covered in seals. Passing her gaze over the crowd, she detected another dozen who were similar coated in seals. Noticing that they appeared older and more experienced then the shinobi that had surrendered, she suspected that the Salamander Resistance members were of the opinion that the Byakugan would only spot the unsealed weapons.

"Father," Hanabi had said as she was about query why they didn't move against the shinobi whose weapons were sealed on them.

But, her father interrupted her as he had stated, "Thank you for your cooperation. Now please move forward in an orderly fashion to be processed"

Hanabi frowned at first, but quickly realized that both sides were hoping for some of the civilians to be cleared out before moving against one another. This became rather self-evident for her as the Salamander Resistance members still among them had then moved to the back of the room. To her surprise, Hinata hadn't appeared to mind their father interjecting himself into her moment, since she simply smiled softly as the civilians moved towards the desk that she stood on, and so dropped back down to the floor, where she began walking through the crowd as she continued to calm the civilians.

Hanabi refocused herself on the present as most of the civilians in their building had already been processed, which meant that soon the enemy shinobi would need to make their move. She suspected the reason they had waited so long was to make it easier to secure the civilians located below as hostages, since if they managed to overpower the defenders handling the processing, and make it to the tunnel they would then effectively have most of the civilians as opposed to only a single buildings worth. It would also potentially mean that only one group would need to succeed, since it stood to reason the central gathering area was lightly guarded considering the precautions they had taken to weed out Hidden Shinobi.

Still, as the number of civilians remaining to be processed had dwindled down to nothing, the leader of the infiltration squad had tried to sneak one of his shinobi into the central area. However, although the Ame-nin had processed him and allowed the man in. He had been followed into the hall leading to the tunnel by Ko Hyuuga, who had returned several minutes later. Since, it had been the first time a Hyuuga had stepped into the tunnel with someone who had been processed, the enemy leader likely had realized that they knew exactly who still had weapons on them.

Hanabi had expected the Leader to drop the charade and order his forces to attack, but she figured what gave him pause was Hinata, who almost appeared ignorant of the danger as she continued to comfort the civilians. As her sister moved to a group of civilians, who were standing in the center of a formation of disguised shinobi, Hanabi wanted to shout out a warning. Especially as the leader locked his gaze on her, and seemed to make the decision to take her hostage in a bid to force the Hyuuga to back down.

Hinata seemed unaware as she said to the group of Ame citizens, "Please, make your way to the front. There's an opening at one of the windows."

She received a nod from the group who walked away towards one of the Ame-nin who had just finished processing a small family. As soon as they cleared the enemy Shinobi, the leader of the Infiltration squad gave a signal and the remaining members all activated their seals. Hanabi lost sight of her sister in the smoke as the shinobi around her armed themselves, however before she could activate her Byakugan to rectify the matter. The men and smoke surrounding Hinata were all blown away as she used rotation.

Ending the jutsu, Hinata charged the next closest opponent and hit him several times in the arms causing the swords that he had armed himself with to slip from his now useless hands. She then spun around behind him as he tried to kick at her, and where she delivered a vacuum palm to the man's back sending him flying into a kunoichi that had been moving to attack her from behind.

Hanabi got over her shock at her sister's taking the fight to the enemy along with the other Hyuuga and surged forward alongside her father. But, soon broke off to attack one of the men that Hinata had sent flying with her initial Rotation. The large man was armed with an Axe that he wielded with one hand, which he tried to bury in her skull. However, she managed to side step the blow. Yet, as she tried to move in to strike at his arm upon his missing, she was forced to bend backwards as he adjusted his grip on his weapon and tried to hit her with a backhanded blow. She bent backwards to avoid having the axe buried in her chest, and when it passed over her, righted herself as she tried to again move in. However, her opponent raised his knee and slammed it into her chin. She staggered backwards, and as she recovered her bearing, she could sense her opponent bringing his axe down on her again. Before it reached her, she spun and a dome of chakra surrounded her which as the axe made contact with it caused sparks to fly before knocking it free of his hand. Ending her jutsu, Hanabi dropped into a low stance before surging forward to hit the man's chakra points in his chest and stomach. He staggered back as she came to a stop, before sinking to his knees and falling flat on his face.

Although the man was still alive, Hanabi was confident that he would remain out of the fight for the foreseeable future as she searched for another opponent. However, it proved to not be necessary as her clan had demonstrated why it was considered to be the strongest within Konoha. However, she felt rather disappointed by her performance, especially as she noticed a trail of unconscious bodies in her sister's wake indicating to her that Hinata had dispatched them. Their father had likewise dispatched several members of the Salamander Resistance before taking out the leader as well.

Hanabi moved to join her father as the other Branch and Main Family members began to collect their disabled prisoners. Her sister meanwhile began moving back to the remaining civilians with the intention to calm them. Yet, Hanabi's attention was suddenly pulled away as one of the Resistance members shouted, "Get your hands off me!" as he backhanded Ko, who appeared to have been in the process of binding the man, knocking him away. To Hanabi's surprise, the man turned out to be the one that she had fought, and who she felt should have still been unable to move. However, this proved not to be the case as he charged towards Hinata, snatching up his axe as he did so.

Her sister's eyes grew wide as the sudden threat caught her off-guard, but she quickly recovered to drop into her stance as the man raised his hand to bury his axe into her. However, before he could test Hinata's defenses, he was suddenly blown away, and sent careening into a wall. His body slammed into the heavy wooden planks hard enough for him to be imbed in them. But more impressively, the crater that had appeared around his corpse was in the shape of a hand.

Hanabi focused on her father, who had fired the jutsu, and was still in his stance with his hand outstretched. She noticed that some of the Main House members appeared surprised by his defending Hinata, but he paid them no mind as he deactivated his Byakugan, and began moving to the front of the building once more. As he passed by her, Hanabi expected him to rebuke her due to it appearing that she hadn't properly dealt with her opponent, but he just silently walked past her. Yet, she found his silence more unnerving since she imagined the only reason he hadn't was so he could critique her in private so as to not weaken her position in regards to becoming Clan Head.

She sighed as she anticipated the training that she would be subjected to as a result, but figured that she deserved it due to her poor performance. She was about to move to Ko to apologize since she felt the entire incident was her fault and because the Branch Family member had often guarded her in her youth. But, found Hinata had already approached him. Yet, as Hinata helped him stand, she was surprised to find that while he initially appeared apologetic, after her sister had told him not to worry and begun moving back towards the civilians a quick look of disappointment flashed across his face. However, it was gone in an instant leaving her to wonder if she had imagined it. Something she found easy to believe since as Hinata began to comfort the remaining civilians, it was easy to see that the Branch Family members who were present took an exuberant amount of pride in her sister, leaving her rather jealous since it was apparent to Hanabi that those who were backing her bid to become Clan Head did so either out of respect for her father, or were expecting to benefit upon her assuming the position.

Turning to follow after her father, Hanabi wondered what it was that Hinata had which she lacked that made the Branch Family so willing to follow her. Since, while it was easy to believe they were doing so because they felt backing Hinata's becoming the Clan Head would be the most beneficial for them, to her it was easy to see that they were genuinely taken with her sister. Which as she noticed how the civilians began calming from her sister's mere presence, she felt it highlighted that there was something that Hinata had gained in the past few years that she wouldn't be able to learn from her father's lessons. And unless she gained it for herself, it was likely that even if she eventually began to run the Hyuuga Clan, she would probably never truly lead it.

 ************************************ **  
Kukaku had easily arrived at Landing Zone Four before the enemy transports, but as they closed she began to feel a familiar sensation coming from them. She tried to figure out where she had sensed it before, but figured it didn't matter as whatever the enemy had up their sleeve, she would simply deal with it. As she waited for the transports to get in range, she felt her impatience flaring which she attributed to how libidinous she felt, which she attributed to how she had yet to hear back from Sannomiya the last few times she had sent him requests to get together. Granted, she knew she could have called up any of her previous partners, or even found a new one, which she had been tempted to do during the few days she had been in Amegakure having been the last Bijuu to arrive. But, what had stopped her was that while her lust might have been sated by such an encounter, she imagined the emptiness she would have felt would have remained.

She couldn't exactly explain what the empty feeling that she would experience after sex was, although it had seemed to grow more and more pronounced after each encounter. Which she supposed was why she had been so dead set on Sannomiya being the one to quell the fire burning inside her, since it was usually after sex with him where she felt the empty feeling was closest to being filled. She wasn't sure she would exactly describe it as love, but she suspected there was something about the man which she wanted to possess and in turn, hoped to be possessed by him as well. She felt that desire was probably the closest she had come to understanding what had compelled her sibling to give themselves to Naruto.

Kukaku gritted her teeth as she pictured the Blond man, as she still was angry with him for the dressing down that he had delivered after she had nearly killed an Aburame during Furofuki's attack on Konoha. Still, she was willing to concede that he at least had guts, as when it had been decided that the Bijuu would aid Amegakure, he had asked her personally to assist. However, she had nearly refused when she had snarkily asked if he wouldn't be concerned that she would harm the people they were seeking to protect. Particularly as Nel, had let out a childish laugh as he countered that he would, but considering the people they were facing were most definitely enemies, she wouldn't need to hold herself back. Naturally, his reply had enraged her, but her pride hadn't been willing to let her admit as much, which if she had refused to help, she felt would be tantamount to her admitting that he had gotten the better of her in the exchange.

"I'll show that bastard why he should get down on his knees and beg me to join his little band of lovers," Kukaku thought to herself as she held her hand out to the side and began to generate a ball of magma. However, realizing what her thoughts had implied, she quickly corrected herself, "Not that I ever would accept. All I want is for him to do is acknowledged that he'd be lucky to have me…" Kukaku frowned as her thoughts again would seem to imply there was something that she did desire from the Uzumaki, but she pushed it aside as she instead focused on the closest transport and decided to put her mind at ease by engaging in some violence.

Kukaku cooled the outer layer of the magma ball that she had created so that a layer of rock formed on the outside. She then tossed it once to gain an idea of the weight, before then catching it and throwing it at the closest transport as it began to land. Her magma grenade smashed through the windshield where due to the gases the still liquid hot magma core were creating, the outer shell exploded sending shrapnel flying everywhere. She smirked as the remaining windshield was peppered with flying bits of rock, which she imagined had torn through the pilot. The transport began to spin out of control before crashing to the ground. She was about to focus on another of the approaching transports as the Ame-nin around her began firing off jutsu at them, since although she had felt something off about the one she had taken down, she assumed that whatever had been inside was most certainly dead. However, above the sound of the downed transports engines tearing themselves apart, the area was filled with the sound of metal being torn through. A moment later, a large serpent-like form burst out of the top of the transport, which as it angled its Noh mask towards her caused Kukaku to flashback to a mission over fifteen years earlier where she had faced numerous such creatures. Aware of the danger that they posed she mentally shouted, "Hey Yamanaka, you need to get every heavy hitter you can to the landing site where that sensor of yours is telling you things feel off."

"We're already sending reinforcements to those areas now," Ino replied calmly.

"Not these Ame chumps, but real fire power," Kukaku shouted back as she watched the Zero-tails pull itself free of the wreckage, and create several arms which shot out to snag several Ame-nin that had moved to engage it. The arms managed to grab two of the shinobi which struggled to pull free, but then suddenly went slack as their chakra was drained from them. The beast turned its attention back to her, which was when Kukaku raised her hand and a bolt of light shot forth which hit the creature dead center in the mask. The mask shattered from the blast, causing the rest of the creature to begin fading away.

Directing her gaze skyward, she watched as several more Zero-tails began to drop from their transports before they even began to land. The creatures upon hitting the ground, surged forward into the unprepared Ame-nin as they snatched screaming shinobi up to begin draining them of chakra. "Concentrate on the masks," she shouted to the Ame-nin nearby as she charged towards one of the closest creatures. It immediately focused on her, and she imagined it began to salivate at the meal she represented for it. From its body, dozens of hands shot towards her, but she easily slipped through them until she came fast to face with it. Whereupon she pulled the swords strapped to the small of her back and sliced it through the mask. The creature cried out as it tried to pull away from her, but she leapt over it and pointed her hand down at its head where she fired another powerful blast of light that destroyed the front half of the creature. Which began to fade away as she landed.

She focused on the Ame-nin and noticed several gaps in their lines, which she suspected had been the handiwork of Zero-tails which had headed into the city, and were likely in search of the defenders located there. Primarily the numerous large chakra signatures. A new voice appeared in her mind which said, "Lady Kukaku, this is Shikamaru Nara. I've had Ino link our minds as she says it sounds like you've faced these creatures before."

"Yeah, it was when I was sealed inside the last jinchuriki to hold me," Kukaku replied, "He was sent on a mission to a town in the Land of Iron that we suspected was working with a missing-nin we were ordered to eliminate. It turned out that practically the entire town was working for him, and when we raided the lab, we found dozens of these things which proceeded to attack us."

Another voice that she recognized as Naruto piped in as he stated, "Shikamaru, I've just run into a bunch of those zero-tail things that bastard Shinno sealed into Amaru."

"Stand by Naruto," the Nara replied, "Kukaku has some experience with them as well. Please continue."

"Look, to make a long story short," the Four-Tailed Bijuu said quickly, "You need to destroy the masks. But, it will become harder the more chakra they steal. I managed to destroy all the ones that I encountered back then…"

"Except one I take it," Shikamaru said.

Which caused the Bijuu to frown as she asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because, as stated earlier it appears one of the transports is making straight for you, and if my guess is right, that means you're about to be reunited with that survivor. Be careful."

Shikamaru's presence faded from the link, and suddenly the commander of the Ame-nin closest to her began shouting, "Pull back. We're being ordered to regroup within the city. If you're pursued by any of these creatures, concentrate all your efforts on destroying the masks."

As all the Ame-nin began leaping away, making it clear that it was a standing order for the entire defensive force. Kukaku's attention was pulled towards a transport which appeared to be flying straight towards her. She prepared to fire a jutsu to destroy it, however decided against it as it crashed of its own accord. Yet, due to the angle it had come in at the transport continued to skid along the ground towards her. Still, she felt it wasn't much of a threat as it began to slow, and she suspected would stop before reaching her. Which turned out to be the case, yet before it came to a complete halt, she noticed something charging at the windshield from the inside.

Yet, rather than the scarred surviving Zero-tails from her previous encounter with the creatures, what smashed through the windshield was a pink-headed woman who was missing an arm, and stared at her with murderous eyes as she sailed through the air at her. Kukaku raised her blade, to batter the woman's own, who landed gracefully behind her. Kukaku met the almost crazed gaze of the woman's sole eye as she noticed the scar running through her left one.

Kukaku heard the sound of slithering behind her, and assumed the Zero-tails was appearing through the windshield as well. But she felt it would be an error to take her eyes off the woman, as she could feel the murderous intent boiling off her. The woman's gaze didn't shift from her either, although she asked, "Is this the one you sensed?"

"Four tails," the creature stated as if answering the woman although it was likely confirming Kukaku's identity for itself as well.

Kukaku frowned at her chakra being recognized, since she knew it had change somewhat upon her taking her current form. Although she suspected the Zero-tails might be drawing the conclusion that it would have changed due to her previous host dying, and assuming she might just be a new jinchuriki. However, Kukaku wasn't able to ponder the matter any further than that as the woman took the creature's words as confirmation and launched herself at her with a murderous glee in her eyes.

 ******************************************  
Kisame fired a shark bomb jutsu towards a group of retreating Ame-nin from within the transport that he had ridden in and marveled at how good it felt to be able to use chakra again as he had needed to wear a chakra suppression seal since he and the other mercenary forces of the second wave had been ordered to mask their chakra signatures. Stepping down from the ramp of the transport, he felt a surge of disappointment at how easily the Zero-Tails had broken through the defensive positions that the Ame-nin had tried to establish. However, he shrugged as he guessed that just meant he could abandon the other missing-nin now surging into the city in favor of completing his true mission. He was glad for it, as Tobi had informed him that rather than aiding the Village of Darkness's forces, he was to prioritize capturing the jinchuriki that were aiding in the Amegakure's defense.

Although not much of a sensor, he closed his eyes and linked himself with his living sword Samehada and felt his senses expand. Although not in the way of a typical sensor, but akin to an animal sniffing the air in search of its next meal. He could detect several powerful chakra signatures located within Ame, but as they were close together, he suspected that if there were any jinchuriki among them it would become too chaotic a conflict for him to succeed in extracting one. However, he then began to sense one nearby, and recognized it as belonging to the host of the two-tails from when they had crossed paths after he and Sasuke had abducted the host of the eight-tails. From the way her chakra was flaring, it appeared that she was in combat, and he could tell her opponent was no slouch in the power department either. Although eager for a rematch, he considered bypassing her in favor of moving against what he assumed was the host of the Seven Tails who was battling at the first landing zone. Particularly since according the briefing he had been given, it was likely the two-tail jinchuriki was fighting the Raikage, who would not exactly be willing to hand her over. However, sensing another familiar chakra approaching the two combatants from the sea, he decided to head in that direction after all figuring that if the Raikage wasn't willing to make a deal, perhaps a fellow missing-nin would.

 ***************************************** **  
Aizen watched from the roof of a nearby warehouse as Kisame left the battlefield, and began heading to where he and Kaname should have been aiding the Raikage against Yugitp. A fact which Tosen reminded him of as the blind man stated, "The Raikage is not going to be pleased that we deviated from his instructions. From what I can sense he is struggling against Yugito."

"No matter," he replied dismissively. He then looked back to the Zero-Tails behind him which was currently trapped in a genjutsu as he added, "If he dies, then there isn't anything to be concerned about, and if he survives, but loses the two-tails, then I'll be able to calm him by explaining how necessary it was for us to get our hands on one of these creatures."

Kaname turned his sightless gaze towards the creature Aizen had easily subdued as he says, "May I inquire as to why? It doesn't feel all that powerful, in fact the only reason I noticed them as the transports approached was because they feel empty."

Aizen didn't bother looking towards Kaname as he replied, "That is because in a sense they are. An empty vessel that both exists and doesn't at the same time, which if properly harnessed will bring me one step closer to shedding my limitations. A goal that has been too long delayed due to those Kiri and Iwa-nin that stole the scroll which contained the secret of creating these creatures."

Kaname while understanding what the man he truly was loyal to meant, nevertheless stated, "Still, unless you can demonstrate how you plane to weaponize it for Kumo. I doubt Ay is going to allow you to indulge in your own experiments."

Chuckling dismissively for a moment, Aizen replied, "Now that I have my hands on this one, it will make the achievements that I made with the Persona Project seem small in comparison. After all, my real aim with those subjects was to create a creature similar to this one. Based on what we learned from the one that had appeared during that Sky Country incident with Konoha, I had assumed it required an incubation period in a host. Yet, that appears to not be the case, and would explain why I consider those subjects to be failures. Instead, it would seem these Zeros were placed in hosts fully formed in order to strengthen them. As otherwise, they appear to be like this one, there, but not there. Hollow as it were. A will which consumes chakra to bring itself more fully into being."

Kaname remained stoic, but could see why Aizen wasn't afraid to incur the Raikage's wrath since Kumo's leader had been overjoyed with the results of the Persona Project, and even planned to use them during the upcoming Chunin Exams. If Aizen could deliver something that he felt was even a step above that, then he imagined the Raikage would forgive the man no matter the transgression. However, aware that there was another issue that needed to be addressed he said, "With Kisame heading towards the Raikage and Yugito, it may prove difficult to make it to the boat that is supposed to arrive there. Not to mention, it may prove easier to earn the Raikage's forgiveness if we leave Ame on our own, and claim we ran into trouble."

"I concur," Aizen stated before adding, "Plus, since the Anbu and crew aren't aware of what truly happens within the vault. Not needing to explain myself to the Raikage in front of them will mean that we will not need to take drastic steps to silence them. The Raikage can be so protective of his men at times, it almost overrides his lust for power. Now how about you go ask one of those pilots down there if they'll be so kind as to give us a lift home?"

Tosen inclined his head before disappearing to do exactly that, leaving Aizen to his thoughts. Feeling elated that after so long he would finally be able to take the next step in his journey to godhood, he decided to join Tosen in securing one of the transports, since he so rarely got to cut loose and in the future such tasks would be easily accomplished with a snap of his fingers. Appearing behind one of the mercenaries that had been tasked with guarding the emptied air machines and their crews, he buried his sword in that man's back causing his victim to groan which alerted his companions. Preparing to defend himself, he smirked as he thought of how far he had come since defecting from the Land of Iron, which seemed like a lifetime ago and due to his appearance not reflecting his actual age was rather close to being the case. Yet, he knew there was still much more for him to do, so after easily dispatching the guards protecting the transport that he had decided on commandeering, he prepared to defend it from the other mercenaries as they came to realize that they were being attacked. But, in his zeal to get his prize home, he ended up charging them as he figured the best and fastest defense would be an all-out offensive.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 90: Revenge Arc: Operation: Kill Konan Part IV**

Cyan leapt back as the Zero Tails that she faced sprouted several arms that it tried to use to ensnare her. She managed to avoid them as many smashed into the ground where she had been standing. However, many managed to stop short as the hands at the end of the elongating arm angled up after her. Due to her still being in the air, she knew that she wouldn't be able to maneuver to avoid them. But, just as they were about to wrap around her, Mila appeared several feet in front of her. The dark-skinned woman brought the broadsword that she wielded down on the arms severing them before they could snag her allowing her to land towards the back of the large courtyard where she, Mila and Emilou had dispatched several of the creatures already.

The Zero Tailed beast let out a scream of pain, as it used the arms that had missed Cyan earlier to attack the new threat. However, although Mila raised her blade to a guard position, they never reached her as Emilou landed near her and a small ball of energy formed near the tip of the horn that protrude from the white bone-like helmet that she wore into battle. Once the jutsu charged, she fired a beam of energy at the Zero Tails which blasted the closing arms into nothingness and carried on towards the main body. However, although her aim had been true, the creature shifted its masked face away so that the energy beam tore into its body leaving a deep groove.

The Zero Tail let out another roar of pain, before focusing its masked gaze on the three women. A large mouth formed just behind its mask which split as a ball of chakra began to form in its wide maw. The ball of chakra shot forth and hit just before all three kunoichi blowing them off their feet.

Cyan smashed into the wall of one of the buildings which surrounded the battleground and felt as if the world was wobbling as she tried to get back to her feet. Just managing to do so, despite the vertigo that she was feeling, she spotted her fellow Fracción on the opposite side of the courtyard from her. Her gaze shifted to the Zero-Tails which was closing on the two unconscious women. Cyan suspected the beast was ignoring her due to it salivating at the idea of draining the two women of their charka and planned to save her for desert. Hoping to distract it, she raised her right hand and began to gather charka before it. Once the ball was large enough, she raised her left to direct the blast, which although tempted to go for the mask, due to her world still spinning decided to aim for the body less she kill the women that she was hoping to distract the chakra beast from.

Firing the jutsu the beam hit the Zero tails in the side where it had coiled its body beneath it as it prepared to swallow Mila whole. The blast cut a hole through the beast's body, although it quickly began to heal leaving behind scared tissue as it regenerated. It turned its masked gaze towards her, where the large mouth sneered at her. Yet, rather than coming towards her, it simply created a large number of the yellow mucus-like arms from its body which it sent across the courtyard to her. Yet, before they reached her, a man dressed in a red cloak dropped before her and began to spin. He was coated in yellow chakra which then shifted into a vortex as he pumped his wind natured chakra into it. The arms hit the shield of wind chakra and were shredded to pieces.

As the arms ground themselves into the barrier, Naruto landed beside Cyan and easily lifted her up into his arms before leaping away. The Zero Tails yelled in frustration, which Cyan attributed to the fact that another two Naruto had taken off with Mila and Emilou in a similar manner while it was distracted. The Naruto that had shielded her, ended its jutsu allowing several arms to ensnare him as he stopped spinning.

"Naruto," Cyan said as the Zero Tails lifted him up to bring it towards its mouth. She was surprised the creature seemed so intent to swallow him as well as had attempted to with her and her fellow Fracción. But, she suspected that due to the vast amounts of chakra they contained, the beast felt it was the best way to suck them dry as thoroughly as possible.

"Relax Cyan," the Naruto carrying her said while favoring her with a warm smile, letting her know she was in the arms of the original.

Directing her gaze back towards the Zero-Tails, she watched as the clone seemed to collapse in upon itself as a small singularity appeared which pulled the creature's mask apart before pulling the rest of it in and anything nearby not bolted to the ground. When the jutsu finished a large ball made of tightly packed rubble crashed into the ground. Cyan studied it for any sign that the creature had survived, but soon lost sight of it as Naruto carried her into the city. Settling her gaze on his face, she did feel some warmth enter into her as memories of the time she had participated in an orgy of his lovers returned to her.

She quickly pushed down on them figuring a battlefield wasn't the best place to get lost in lustful memories. But, she did allow herself a few moments to collect her thoughts about the blond man. Particularly since she still felt confused about her feelings in regard to him as when she had woken up the following morning and found him missing, she had been relieved. She would later learn it had been due to his sensing Tifa's presence in the mansion, and with her proximity to Kiyomi as well as their history together, he had decided to investigate. Which Cyan couldn't exactly fault him for, however she would admit to feeling rather put off that he ended up sleeping with them rather then returning.

She wasn't exactly sure why his doing so had bothered her upon learning where he had gone, particularly in the face of the relief that she had felt at his not being there when she woke up. Yet, when she had tried to rationalize it, the best that she had come up with was because it had been her first sexual encounter with other partners, and so felt Naruto's not being there when she woke up, not to mention having another sexual tryst so soon after, was in essence trivializing her own experience. Which although she admitted to herself that she shouldn't have had any great expectations, as she had simply gotten caught up the sexual excitement of the moment, she guessed a part of her still wanted it to be special to the blond man.

Yet, just as she had begun to convince herself that Mila and Emilou were right about him. Naruto had sought her out and explained that one of the reasons he had disappeared that morning had been because he felt that without the sexual atmosphere of the previous night his presence would probably have made her uncomfortable. Forced to admit that he was right, she felt the negative feelings that she had begun building up towards him evaporate, particularly as he made it clear that he was aware the night had been rather, if not special, at the very least memorable for her. Although, he had attributed it primarily to Tier's presence, which she mostly would have agreed with. Yet, his seeking her out to make sure to convey that he knew the previous night had meant something to her, served as a fresh reminder of the warm feeling that his presence had left her with that night. It also served to make her question if it was just Tier's presence which had made it a night to remember for her.

Since that night, Cyan had found herself seeking to understand just what it was that she desired, and found that truthfully, her goals were almost nonexistent. After all, even her working for the Great Tree Shipping company was due to her following after Tier, rather than any actual desire on her part. Yet, reaching that understanding, did help her to understand something that she felt made Naruto unique, which was that he prioritized the well-being and happiness of his lovers even to the detriment of his ambitions at times. Which, as he had supported Mira's choice to quit working to advance the Great Tree Shipping Company prestige, even before taking her as a lover, made Cyan believe that if she had wanted to leave to find herself as it were, he would support her in that decision as well.

She had considered doing just that, feeling such a trip might be beneficial to her. But, before she had made a decision on the matter, she had learned of the impending attack on Ame. To her surprise, upon understanding Naruto's death would likely be one of the objectives for the enemy, she had felt a desire to take part in the battle. Which made it somewhat embarrassing that he had ended up needing to rescue her.

Turning her focus to why he had appeared, in order to refocus her thoughts away from being carried in his strong arms, she asked, "How did you know we were in trouble? I thought you were helping another squad with warding off the flying zetsu that were harassing them."

Naruto's gaze shifted down to meet her eyes causing her to flush as several different feelings began to mix together within her as he replied, "I was, but since it seemed my presence was attracting the Zero Tails. I was told to break off while the others pulled back to the center of the city."

"I see," Cyan said, "We're acting as bait to keep the beasts occupied while the Ame's forces try to establish a defensive line."

Naruto nodded, before replying, "That seems to be the case. Seven has removed her seal, and she is advancing towards Kukaku's position. While, Ino was the one that informed me that it appeared you three were in danger of being overrun."

"We were doing just fine," a disagreeable Emilou shouted as she began pushing against the clone holding her to escape its arms.

Naruto came to a stop on the roof of a building near a cross-walk that led deeper into Ame's center. The clone's joined him, but before the one holding Emilou could set her down, it received an elbow to the chest that caused it to dispel causing her to fall on her behind. Naruto turned towards the woman while still holding Cyan, who admonished her fellow Fracción by stating, "Yes, we were doing so well that you decided to let the beast we face force you to take a nap and allowed Naruto to carry you all the way here. Where rather than thanking him from being saved from being swallowed by the aforementioned creature, you decide to make yourself look foolish by declaring something that is obviously not the case."

"Oh yeah," Emilou shouted back, "If you are so amazing then why are you in his arms?"

"Because I like being in them," Cyan retorted, but began to flush as she realized what she admitted.

Emilou seemed a little taken aback as well, but before she could comment Mila interjected, "Regardless, now does not seem to be time to argue over what has already happened. But, to focus on what we should be doing now."

"Agreed," Naruto stated as he set Cyan down.

Before he could come up with a plan of action, Ino's voice cut in as she mentally said, "Hey Lover, if you're done playing hero. Shikamaru says you are near a crosswalk that he wants you to defend. All of the Ame forces in the area have already crossed it, but they need time to establish a new defensive position."

"Roger," Naruto said before asking, "But, won't the Zetsu and shinobi just bypass us?"

"The Zetsu probably will," Ino answered, "But, it seems most of the shinobi that landed with these Zero Tails are just following in their wake due to how effective they were at breaking through our lines. Which, means those forces haven't really been all that effective since most of the Zeroes are just chasing you and the other chakra dense people around. But, with most of Ame's defenders gathering together, that might be enough to get them interested."

"Is that some part of Shikamaru's plan?" Naruto asked feeling some concern they seemed to be falling back along multiple fronts.

"Hard to say lover," Ino replied while Naruto leapt from the roof to the ground below as he moved to about the midway point on the crosswalk. "To be honest, I think those Zero Tails weren't really a factor in any of our calculations, and so we're kind of at the wing it part of the plan. With your part of it being that you need to take as many of them out as you can."

"Nothing like giving me the easy jobs," Naruto quipped as he pulled his chakra blades.

To which Cyan quickly added, "I believe our assistance will make the task somewhat more manageable," as she produced her blade which resembled an oversized sai.

She flushed red though as Ino teasingly said, "Oh, I think she likes you lover. Does that mean she'll be showing up at the celebration later? I hope so, I think Tier wants another bite of her juicy peach."

Cyan went stiff and noticed Naruto had as well, which she contributed to their both expecting Mila and Emilou to react to Ino's telepathically projected words, but the blond playfully stated for their benefit, "Don't worry. I didn't broadcast that last part. Take care lover!"

Cyan turned her gaze towards Naruto and shared a brief smile with him, which caused Emilou to role her eyes as she stated, "What are you two smiling at so stupidly? Don't tell me you're actually sweet on him Cyan."

"Well, if I was, I would be in good company," Cyan replied dismissively. "Perhaps, should we survive this I'll join Lady Tier in celebrating the victory."

"The key word being survive," Naruto stated as he felt both Mila and Emilou's eyes begin to burn into him at the reminder that from their perspective, he was some parasite that had latched himself to the perfect being that they viewed Tier as.

But, he soon felt several new gazes settle on him, although this time with the feeling of a deep-seated hunger tied to them. Directing his gaze towards in the direction that he had traveled from. he witnessed several Zero Tails slithering towards them so put his mind to the task of showing the creatures that Uzumaki was definitely not on the menu.

 ***************************************** *  
"Naruto and the others have engaged several zero tails," Ino reported, with a note of concern entering into the professionalism that she had thus far displayed.

Shikamaru nodded, and hoped the blond proved up to the task, especially as one of the Ame-nin monitoring the chakra signatures of the enemy forces that had been following in the creatures' wake stated, "The shinobi that had been tailing them seem to be taking up holding positions."

"Good," Shikamaru stated in reply.

But, before he could move onto some other crisis Karin asked, "Why is that a good thing? It's bad enough you are leaving him on an island to give everyone else a chance to regroup, but…"

Shikamaru noticed that Ino was about to come to his defense, but he had expected Karin's outburst so explained, "He's hardly the only one. I've stationed most of our S-ranked shinobi at various points of the city to prevent the Zero Tails from just smashing through everything. It appears that the mercenaries that were at these landing zones are more than willing to let the Zero Tails do all the work. I would be more concerned if the mercenaries were taking up a position to take advantage of Naruto's and the others preoccupation with the Zero Tails. But, that doesn't seem to be the case. So, provided Naruto and the others can take the creatures out. I suspect with a concentrated push from our forces the majority of the enemies' forces will break."

Karin seem mollified by his response, and he noticed that even though Ino hadn't questioned his orders when he had suggested using Naruto and the other S-class shinobi hold various choke points, it had mainly been due to her trust in him. He also noticed that Fuyou seemed to be regarding both women with a hint of curiosity, which he suspected was because she had picked up on how their anxiety had grown since a majority of the creatures were targeting Naruto and the women of the Great Tree Shipping Company.

However, he focused on another section of the map and asked the Ame-nin monitoring it, "How are things holding up at Landing Zone Five?"

"Surprisingly well," the kunoichi replied, "There didn't appear to be any of these creatures among the enemies' forces that landed there."

Shikamaru nodded, although he found it rather strange since at best count there had been about four dozen of the creatures, and so he couldn't understand why they wouldn't have included some among the forces that had landed to the south end of the village. Trying to puzzle out the strategy, he turned away from the Three Dimensional map showing everyone's positions thanks in part to the Sensor-nin surrounding it, to focus his attention to a map which showed an overview of the city. One of the Ame-nin was currently pinning various identifiers to it, which denoted the positions of both theirs and the enemies' forces. He frowned as it also showed how the mercenaries had been moving erratically as they followed after the Zero Tails, primarily as the creatures had been busy trying to get close to some of the more powerful defenders of the Ame. It didn't exactly make sense to him, since he felt although smaller in individual chakra, the more numerous number of the regular defenders would be the more tantalizing meal, particularly since most predators didn't exactly relish fighting difficult prey. Unless, he reasoned the hunger of the creatures wasn't entirely natural but served some greater purpose that he couldn't see due to some information that he didn't possess. Although, he surmised that if the creatures purpose was to steal and store as much chakra as possible their actions made more sense in that regard. As it would be prudent to dine on the stronger fighters before they used up most of their chakra, before then focusing on the weaker shinobi.

Looking at the overview of the city, he could see the Ame forces were holding the first landing zone, and what they had designated Battlefield Five. He had been forced to pull back the shinobi that had moved to protect Battlefields Two, Three, and Four due to the appearance of the Zero Tails there. However, he knew the enemy forces that had appeared at those locations along with them had most likely been mercenaries. He had surmised this due to how those forces seemed inclined to let the Zero Tails due all the work, rather than strategically moving forward to capture defensive positions that the retreating Ame-nin had abandoned.

A fact that he found worrisome since he felt Sasuke should have embedded some of his forces among them to make sure the mercenaries behaved in a strategic manner. Instead, they had moved about all over the place assuming the Zero Tails would batter their way through the Ame-nin like they had at the landing zones.

"Fuyou," Shikamaru said turning away from the map, "Have the commanders at BZ Five confirm the nature of the forces they are engaged with. Are they acting in an organized manner or wearing identifying uniforms or headbands?"

The kunoichi nodded before heading towards the Ame-nin manning the communication equipment for that area of the battle, where she relayed his request. After a moment she approached him stating, "The commanders say the enemy shinobi they are facing do appear to be fighting as cohesive units and are all wearing markers with the same symbol. Am I to take it that is where Sasuke landed the bulk of the forces loyal to him?"

"That would be my guess," Shikamaru answered with a frown as it caused several questions to arise for him.

One of which, Fuyou gave voice to as she asked, "I don't understand, why not use those creatures to help his own forces to advance into the city. They'd probably take better advantage of us needing to pull back."

The Nara was about to reply that he didn't understand it either until it dawned on him, "It's because he isn't all that concerned with them advancing. He's using the engagement there as a proving ground for his forces."

"I don't understand," Fuyou stated.

But the Nara ignored her in favor of addressing the shinobi using their sensor abilities to generate the enemies' positions, "Pay attention to any new chakra signatures that seem to begin building upon themselves." He received a chorus of acknowledgments, so began to formulate a counter-strategy. Thanks to Karin, he was aware that there was at least one more wave of enemy forces circling the city just outside of the range that the Ame-nin sensors could detect. However, with the information of where Sasuke had landed the forces that would be loyal to him, he was extremely confident he knew where it would land at.

However, first he wanted to test his theory, so returning his focus to Fuyou, he moved to the chakra map where he pointed to an area as he ordered, "Have the commanders at Battlefield Five begin to order a controlled retreat. I want them to pull back to establish a new defensive line at these coordinates."

He could see that the Ame-nin wanted to question him, since their forces were rather evenly matched. However, she nodded and returned to the shinobi that were in communication with the squads in the field. After she completed her task, she asked in a hushed whisper, "Do you mind explaining why?"

"I believe I have some semblance of what Sasuke's endgame is," the Nara replied. "If his forces don't immediately advance, then he is merely testing them, and these mercenary forces are merely to prevent us from mounting a real counteroffensive to crush his untried shinobi. This would likely make the Third Wave flying around out there Sasuke's elite troops, who will help cover their escape as the battle draws to a close."

Fuyou frowned, which Shikamaru understood since the kunoichi could probably tell there was information she lacked as to why he was thinking along such lines. Which was true as he had not informed the Ame-nin of his mother's concerns that Sasuke may have gotten his hands on the Forbidden Technique: Fury. Primarily since it had been an unsubstantiated rumor which if he started spreading such rumors could cause trouble for the clan that had created it, and also because if it powered up enough, even killing the user wouldn't do anything but cause it to go off to devastating effect. As such, by informing Naruto of the possibility, he felt he had taken the only step truly available to him to remove the jutsu from play, so hadn't made it a part of his briefing to the Ame-nin outside of telling them to keep a look out for unexplained chakras building upon themselves.

Shifting his focus to the chakra map, he watched the enemy's forces at Battlefield Five hesitate in pursuing the retreating Ame forces. As they came to a stop, Shikamaru imagined that the squad leaders were communicating up the command chain as they likely had standing orders not to advance too far. Confident that he now knew where the last wave would come in at, and that it wouldn't do so until the end of the battle. He set his mind to making sure the battle was as costly for Sasuke's forces as possible, even as Ino mentally told him, "Shikamaru, Seven has dispatched two more Zeroes on her way to Battlezone Four. Also, it appears Nel slipped out of the bunker where Mito, Momo, and Kiyomi have holed up."

Shikamaru felt a surge of annoyance, but it was more directed towards the fact that he had wanted to have Seven move to where Sasuke had landed the bulk of his forces, before she had activated herself. However, he could understand why the seven-tailed Bijuu would feel concern for her sister since despite only facing one Zero-Tails and a single warrior, Kukaku appeared to be unable to put either down for the count. Still, he supposed having Seven cut a path towards her sister would at the very least allow him to bleed resources from the area so that he could redirect them to crushing Sasuke's main force. Thinking along those lines, he mentally replied to his former teammate, "That's good, but see to it that Seven's path takes her through the more densely packed section of the enemy's formation." Receiving a brisk nod, he waited to see how the enemy reacted so he could move his pieces accordingly.

 ***********************************  
Kukaku leapt away a moment before the patch of earth that she was standing on erupted into a geyser of dust and cement due to the round spiked mace that had appeared from the empty sleeve of the one-armed woman. As she landed, she wasn't given a moments respite as the woman appeared through the dust she had kicked up forcing her to raise her blade to block the sword of the woman dressed as a Samurai-Ko. She was forced to fall back again as her pink-haired opponent ducked down, and the mace she had previously launched swung around through the space she had just been occupying before it was retracted back into the empty sleeve.

Kukaku spared a moment to verify where the scarred Zero tails that had appeared with the woman was at, since while it seemed inclined to let her and the woman it had appeared with to duke it out. It had made several attempts to wrap her up when it thought her attention was slipping. Which while it was perhaps aiding the woman, Kukaku had to admit it wasn't the primary reason that she was having such a hard time dispatching her opponent. The woman was just that extremely skilled, but moreover, she was fighting with a recklessness which told Kukaku that even should she die in the attempt, she would be happy so long as it was after she had separated her head from her shoulders.

The Four Tailed Bijuu wondered what she could have done to inspire such hatred in the woman, especially considering how she had spent the better part of a century locked away in a variety of hosts. Moreover, she was under no such illusions that it was the actions of a former host that had set the woman on her path, especially as her opponent asked, "Tell me! Is the creature inside you shivering in fear at facing its day of retribution?"

"Well assuming you are correct and I host the four tails. Would it matter if I said it was?" she replied playing along hoping to get some idea of what the woman was referring to. Her opponent sneered at her, so she added, "In truth, I'm wondering why you're taking that glorified leeches word on the matter."

"Because it was there the night that thing killed everything that mattered to me," the woman shouted.

Kukaku lost her focus for a moment, prompting the woman to launch herself at her while launching another fury of attacks. She managed to meet the woman's blade each time but was forced to leap back as her opponent lead with what appeared to be a missed swing. However, in actuality it was to bring her right side to bear on her as a large metal claw connected to a chain appeared from the empty sleeve. Kukaku's leap took her out of its range, but before she could move to attack as it retracted into her opponent's sleeve, she was forced to roll away as the Zero Tails took that moment to attack. Dozens of arms that seemed to be composed of a mucus that the creature secreted from its pores smashed into the ground where she had been seconds prior. Coming to a stop in a crouched position, she raised her left hand and gathered energy before firing a blast which she had aimed at the Kanji that read 'one' on the creature's mask. It seemed as if her attack would strike true, but it shifted its head at the last instant causing it to cut another groove in its scarred body.

She fired off a curse as she was forced to bring her sword up to parry the pink-haired woman's as she leapt at her. Their blades scrapped against one another as the woman flew past her to land several feet to her rear. Kukaku got back to her feet and adjusted her position so that she could keep both the woman and creature in her view. Neither seemed inclined to attack for the moment, so Kukaku allowed herself to recall the mission where she had first encountered the masked Zero Tails that she now faced. It had been during a mission in which her host at the time, Roshi, had been tasked with locating and eliminating the traitor that had caused Iwa's alliance with Kirigakure to fall apart due to his actions in the event that would be known as the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass. It had taken several years, but eventually Iwa's Anbu had determined that Bison had set up shop in a small mountain village located in the Land of Iron. Which was why the Tsuchikage had sent Roshi in to confirm the information, and if an opportunity presented itself to eliminate the traitor.

However, during the course of the investigation, Roshi had not been able to confirm Bison's presence. But, unfortunately his inquiries had alerted the town's people that he was not the simple traveler that he had claimed to be. Primarily, as the entire town had served as a cover for a Shadaloo Research Facility, which had been in the midst of creating the Zero Tails. Naturally, the men and women of the town had primarily been researchers rather than warriors, so finding themselves facing a jinchuriki they had found themselves woefully incapable of matching him in skill. In their desperation to stop him, they had set loose the creatures that they had created. This had proved to be a fatal mistake, since their creations had quickly begun feeding on them. But, eventually they had soon turned their focus onto Roshi. He had managed to slay several of the creatures by discovering their weaknesses, but eventually had found himself overwhelmed to the point where Kukaku had seen an opportunity to take over.

Assuming her Bijuu form, she had erupted from the base that rested beneath the town. Naturally, all the Zero-Tails that had been contained within had swarmed her as she had become an even bigger meal in their eyes. While most of them have proved to be easy to dispatch, she had noticed that one had seemed to grow more strategic in its attacks often waiting for her focus to be on one of its brethren before engaging to siphon off some chakra before slinking away to wait for the next opportunity. Eventually, as she dealt with the others those moments had come less and less, until it was just the two of them. But, it had proved rather sturdier then its fellows which she attributed being due to the chakra it had siphoned due to the Kanji for Zero that had been on its mask at the start of the battle shifting to a one. Eventually, she had felt Roshi beginning to reassert himself due to how much chakra the numerous creatures had siphoned off. As such, she had been forced to withdraw lest she be consumed along with her host should he fail to be a match for the creature that seemed to grow stronger while she grew weaker. In many aspects, it reminded her of her hosts confrontation with Kisame and Itachi.

Confident that she was facing the surviving Zero-Tails from that day, she let her attention settle on the human standing beside it. Unaware of any time where she or her host would have crossed the woman's path to earn her enmity directly. Particularly since Kukaku felt the woman was too young to have been one of the survivors that had worked for Shadaloo, and so felt that it was likely that the woman had been a child of one of researchers who had lived in the village to keep up appearances. If so, she was unsure why the woman was aiding the creature, since she felt they had contributed as much to the town's destruction as her so said, "Listen here, I'm not sure why you bear a grudge against the Four Tails. But, since it appears to have been point where you and that thing would have crossed paths with the Bijuu. I have a hard time believing that thing didn't do just as much to earn your ire."

The woman frowned as she replied, "You're right of course. It's entirely likely my family met their end by one of the very creatures they had created. It very well may turn on me as soon as we've finished you off."

"Then why…"

"Why side with it now," she replied cutting Kukaku off as a crazed smile appeared on her lips, "Because it's of use to me in this moment." Her opponent launched herself at her again as she shouted, "I'll gladly allow it to devour me, especially if it consumes the beast within you first." Kukaku prepared to receive her opponent's attack, but she was forced to dodge instead as from the sleeve of her missing arm a large Kanabo appeared. The large spikey club swung through the space where she had been standing before disappearing back into the sleeve it had appeared from.

The woman stepped into the space Kukaku had vacated as she completed her spin and brought her sword around which the Bijuu parried with her own. They kept their blades locked together as they each tried to push the other one back. While they did so, Kukaku asked, "If you feel that creature was just as responsible, then why does it get a pass."

The woman's lone eye met hers, and within it she saw a burning hatred which she imagined was her sole reason for existing. Which matched the anger of her response as she explained, "That thing will gladly devour us both. But, it does so solely because that is its nature. It very well may have been the thing that killed my family. But, it didn't enjoy the misery it created. Yet, that wasn't the case for the creature whose chakra you stink of. Because, it wasn't an errant blast that a Zero Tails let loose with which hit my home and stole my arm or eye. I didn't find the crushed remains of people I grew up with huddling together in fear within tracks left by the creatures that Bijuu was busy destroying. Can you hear the creature within you? Can you have it tell me, why after being set loose would it even bother completing the mission of its host? Or, was it even trying to, and just was basking in a rare moment of freedom where it could slaughter to its hearts content. The Zero Tails even now is watching us like a cobra, and if it moves to attack me, I can at least say that I was aware of the hunger that drives it. But what except malice drives the beast within you."

Kukaku found herself shaken by the woman's recollection of her actions that day, particularly as there was more than a little truth to her accusations. Granted, she felt that she had primarily been defending herself from the Zero Tails attacking her. But, she couldn't deny that some part of her had perhaps enjoyed the fact that she had been doing so in a populated area since she had made no move to change the location. Still, she didn't necessarily know if she would attribute the malice to her actions that her opponent would. But, then the woman's lone peach colored eye shifted to a clear blue one as she recalled the time Naruto had angrily called her out when she had nearly fatally injured an Aburame during Furofuki's assault on Konoha. It made her wonder if he saw her in the same light, in that her disdain for humans which she considered to be lesser beings, could easily be considered malice by said beings when her actions harmed them.

As a result, Kukaku began to feel that she understood why Naruto had been angry with her. It wasn't solely because she had injured that man, but because she had done so with the mentality of someone that had been told they had stepped on an ant that they hadn't seen and then wondered why another ant would take offense. Yet, it was rather hard for her to continue to claim ignorance as another of those ants now stood before her bearing the scars of her actions. Actions that she couldn't say she took for a greater good, or because she believed it had been right to do so. But, because she had been attacked, and truthfully hadn't cared if the battle took place on the equivalent of an anthill. Which she supposed looked an awful lot like malice to the people caught up in her rampage.

Finding an unfamiliar feeling welling up within her, she tried to quantify it. But, wasn't allowed to as her opponent sensed her sudden loss of focus so pushed her back. Kukaku tried to recover her footing, but the woman didn't give her a chance as she quickly pressed her advantage by slicing through her right arm above her elbow. Kukaku screamed in pain as she stumbled back while she clutched at her bleeding stump. She was somewhat surprised that the woman hadn't followed up with another attack, but focusing on her, she could see her opponent was drinking in her cries of pain.

Kukaku watched as the Zero Tails seemed to grow agitated as if it feared the woman would kill her and thus deprive it of the meal it sought. A very real fear she realized, especially if she didn't do something to stop her bleeding. Channeling chakra to her hand, lava began to appear in the palm of it. She then applied the magma to the stump causing her to scream in pain as she cauterized the wound. Her opponent seemed to delight in it as she said, "Can the beast within you feel your pain? Should I take the eye next?"

Kukaku continued to press her hand against her stump as she kept applying lava to the wound. Focusing on her opponent which was difficult to do through the pain, and she imagined blood loss she said, "If only your parents could see you now. I imagine they would have a hard time recognizing which of us was just some murderous beast."

The taunt struck home as almost immediately the good cheer her opponent had been exhibiting from the pain she had inflicted disappeared. In its place a murderous rage appeared which caused even the Zero-Tails to pull back and which she acted on as she launched herself towards the Humanized Bijuu. However, before she could bring her sword down to cut her from shoulder to hip, Kukaku managed to catch it with her hand just above the hilt, which was now coated in a layer of volcanic glass, she then snapped the blade off before jamming the stump of her arm into the woman's chest where the make shift knife that she had fastened out of the cooled magma protruded. The blade pierced her opponent's heart as she said weakly, "I know that I've wronged you, and it's not the revenge that you desire. But I'll bear the scars of this battle for the rest of my days."

Kukaku wondered if the surprise that was etched on her opponent's face was from the realization that she had faced the Bijuu that she despised directly. Or, if it was a result of the sudden reversal of her fortunes. But, the Four Tails felt that in all likelihood her vow, was just words since in her weakened state she likely would be following the woman into the afterlife as soon as the Zero Tails moved in. However, before the light completely faded from the woman's remaining eye, her face twisted once more into a mask of pure hatred before she mustered the last of her strength and stabbed Kukaku in the side with her broken blade trying to drive it into her heart. Giving a wicked looking and satisfied smile she said, "I'll be seeing you in hell."

She then toppled backwards falling off of Kukaku's make shift weapon. The Bijuu began to follow suit, but several arms wrapped around her as the Zero Tails lifted her up. She couldn't find the strength to resist as she felt her life and chakra slipping free of her physical body. Yet, she almost welcomed the embrace of the Zero Tails as she felt it could be considered a blessing in disguise since death would mean not needing to bear the feelings that the battle had caused to arise within her.

 ************************************  
Yugito moved her head to the side just enough that the Raikage's lightning chakra coated fist missed her head by the thinnest margin possible. She felt tingles pass across the right side of her face as small arcs of electricity passed between them. She then quickly spun behind him where she made to deliver a punch to the small of his back. However just before she contacted Ay's lightning shroud, she gathered some of the blue flames coating her body to her fist and discharged it. The resulting explosion blew the Raikage off his feet as he was sent flying away. He hit the ground hard and rolled to his feet without missing a beat before giving her an angry glare.

Yugito replied with a dismissive smile as she asked mockingly, "Is the reason you led me on that merry chase, because you were expecting some reinforcements to be waiting for you here? Did Aizen and Tosen betray you too? You've certainly fallen on hard times Lord Raikage."

Ay got back to his feet, as he said, "Get over yourself. It is the nature of this world that the strong use the weak and the useful. Do you think you're the only one to have a reason to complain about how they've been treated by this world?"

Yugito to his surprise didn't respond with anger, but calmly replied, "Is that why you think I find your current predicament amusing? I hardly think I'm the only person that you've screwed over. No, I simply find it fitting that a man of your character currently finds himself alone and abandoned. Consider it a precursor to the day when all your sins have been laid bare for all to see."

Ay narrowed his eyes as he said, "Really, do you think if the truth comes out that I stole you from your family it will matter one iota to the people of Kumo. You're trash as far as they're concerned. An ungrateful bitch who was handed power and spat in the face of the people that gave it to her. For they know that no matter how dirty I get my hands, that I'm doing it for them."

Yugito felt a spike of anger as she said heatedly, "And you think that makes it alright. You wrap yourself in this cloak of nobility, claiming that so long as you say that it's all for Kumo, you've done nothing wrong. But who is the one sitting at the top of Kumo and thus benefits the most from your actions. You aren't serving anyone but yourself."

"And what of you," The Raikage asked dismissively of her little speech, "Who were you serving with your defection?"

"We both know the answer to that," the blonde kunoichi replied calmly as the anger bled from her system, "The difference between us is that I'm willing to admit my actions are for my benefit."

"Really, then what of all that nonsense about wanting to serve Akatsuki for the benefit of all," Raikage shouted while gesturing angrily as he prepared to attack.

Preparing to meet the charge that she knew was coming she replied, "I meant what I said, and I believe in Akatsuki's mission. However, when you denied me the privilege of joining them. That's when it became about me, because it was what I wanted. I spent my entire life doing your dirty work. All the while telling myself the same thing you did, it's for Kumo, so its fine. But, the truth was that I was just spreading misery and pain so Kumo could profit from it… so you could."

"The things you did, were for the benefit of Kumo's people," Ay shouted before charging at the rebellious jinchuriki.

"Then why lie to them," Yugito countered as she took off to meet the Raikage's charge intending to end their battle, "surely they'd appreciate all the awful things that you've done for their benefit."

However, before the two of fighters clashed, a large tentacle appeared from the water to smash down between them. Both combatants turned to watch as the bull head of the eight-tails rose from the water behind it. The Bijuu placed a giant hand on the concrete divider that kept people from falling into the water. The Bijuu then seemed to get pulled into its fist before taking the form of Killer Bee, who stood where its hand had been.

"Yo, it's been a while Yugito Ni," the host of eight tails stated before leaping from the barrier. "Usually, the shoe would be on the other foot, and you'd be the one bringing me back for my Bro."

"I guess I finally got bit by the same rebellious bug you did," Yugito replied jovially if somewhat tensely as she kept her guard up. Her tone changed to be more serious, although still contained a hint of playfulness as she said, "I know it is hypocritical of me to ask considering the number of times that I dragged you back to Kumo. But, would you be willing to walk away."

Bee's tone took on a somber quality as he pulled his blades, "Sorry, Yugito. But, there's a difference between a little mischief and outright betrayal." He tossed his swords into the air as he prepared to catch them while adding, "So how about you come back before I have to get serious."

However, before the blades had begun to get pulled back down to the ground by gravity, a streak of lightning passed through them causing the blades to disappear. Upon hitting the ground, the flash reversed course heading straight towards Bee. However, just before slamming into him, the chakra shroud faded revealing Yoruichi. She came to a stop holding one of his blades, having tossed the rest into the ocean, which she pressed into the side of Bee's neck as she said, "I hope you don't mind if I join in on the fun." Giving Yugito a playful smile she added, "Unless of course you don't mind being in a handicap match. You looked like you were handling things just fine when it was just you and the oaf."

Yugito returned the smile before stating, "Actually, I would prefer it if you just keep Bee from interfering. My issues with Kumo lie solely with the person at its head."

Yoruichi nodded before saying, "You heard the lady. So how about you be a good boy and keep yourself on the sidelines." She felt the Bijuu inside him beginning to stir, so added, "That goes double for you, Gyuki." Yoruichi quickly realized her slip up as she could sense a wave of confusion emanate from the Eight-Tailed Bijuu.

However, before she could think of a means to correct her mistake, a new voice cut in, "Now what do we have here." The eyes of all those present shifted to the new arrival, as Kisame Hoshigaki approached while holding his bandaged wrapped sword over his shoulder. Giving everyone a shark tooth grin, he said, "Here I was hoping to offer my assistance to a fellow missing-nin in dealing with the Octopus problem that was incoming. But, it seems you already had an ally."

Yugito scowled at Kisame as she asked, "Are you going to pretend that I'm not one of your targets as well?"

"Not at all," Kisame replied amused, "But, you're way down the list. The truth is my orders were to capture either you or the seven tails. But, going after her with another S-class shinobi backing her up would be a tough job even for me. So, I was going to focus on you, but then Shark Skin felt an old meal incoming. I figured that considering how you don't have any ties to Kumo anymore, that you wouldn't mind if I took the Octopus off your plate."

"You figured wrong. I'm not willing to align myself with scum like you in order to secure my freedom," Yugito stated as she shifted her stance to attack the Kirigakure missing-nin.

However, she was hit from the side as the Raikage connected with a lariat as he took advantage of her shifting her focus. The force of the blow sent her spinning about in the air, but before she could recover, he grabbed her by the ankle and smashed her into the ground, "Don't forget that I'm your opponent." He then lifted her up by the throat before delivering a vicious shot to her midsection, which sent her sailing through the large window of a store front before leaping away in pursuit.

"Yugito," Yoruichi shouted worriedly, and grunted in pain as Bee took advantage of her loss of focus by grabbing his sword by the blade, and spinning, delivered a powerful shot to her jaw.

Yoruichi stumbled away as Bee pulled his blade free of her grip, which he used to block Kisame's as the missing-nin charged him. Giving an amused smile, the former member of the Seven Swordsmen said, "Looks like we have our own version of a three-way showdown. Considering what happened the last time we crossed paths, you sure you don't want to just surrender."

Bee gave a cool smile as he countered, "You mean how I made you and that punk Uchiha look like chumps by carting off a tail, while I got to spend a little time out of my bro's jail."

"I was thinking more along the lines of how you scampered off knowing you were beaten," Kisame countered with a sense of amusement. However, it faded as he was forced to push off from Killer Bee, just as a powerful wind scythe passed through the spot where he had been standing.

Kisame focused on the person who had attacked him and found a woman with purple hair approaching along the same trail he had used. She was dressed in a black formfitting dress, which hugged her figure, with the skirt portion stopping at her upper thighs. Beneath which peeked the tight brown shorts which she wore underneath and was similarly colored as the thick brown belt that she wore around her hips. Wrapped around her shoulders was a gray cloak which blew about behind her as she slowly approached. To complete the outfit, she wore black boots which extend up well past her knees.

Watching the woman approach he said, "While I'm not normally one to rebuff a lady when she's showing interest in me. I'm a firm believer in business before pleasure, so why don't you come back after I finish with the octopus."

However, before the woman responded to him, Bee was sent flying and landed in the sea when Yoruichi while coated in chakra, delivered a superspeed punch to his jaw while she shouted, "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to sucker punch a woman?" She then took off across the water to make sure the Eight-Tails didn't interfere further as she was confident that Yugito would come out ahead in her clash with the Raikage.

Miya allowed a small smile to appear on her lips as she stated to Kisame, "It looks as if an opening has appeared on your dance card."

Kisame smirked as he said, "Hell, why not. I suppose it wouldn't do for me to have my main course without a small appetizer first."  
 ******************************** *  
"Get away from her you freak," Seven shouted as she arrived to find a Zero Tails lifting her sister and a pink haired woman into the air above its head while a large mouth began to appear beneath its mask. Barely able to feel Kukaku's chakra, she feared that she was too late, and the creature was in essence trying to suck the last nutrients from her sister, similar to sucking marrow from a bone. Which it did to the pink haired woman as it dropped her into its wide maw to be swallowed whole.

Channeling her chakra to the ground beneath her, a giant Stone Dragon erupted from the concrete along the same trajectory that she was running so that it carried her to the beast. The Zero Tail's angled its mask towards her as it registered the threat that she and her jutsu posed just before she leapt from its head while the stone dragon smashed into its mask. The force of the blow from the dragon hitting and carrying the Zero tail's off into a nearby building caused the creature's hold around Kukaku to slacken, allowing Seven to snatch her sibling out of the air before she hit the ground.

Landing gracefully, Seven breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that her sister's chest was still moving despite the sword sticking out of her side. She was about to set her sister down but was forced to leap away as several arms tried to wrap around her. Landing, and still cradling her unconscious sister, Seven directed her gaze to the hole her jutsu had made and from which the arms had appeared. To her shock, despite taking the blow directly to its mask, the Zero Tail's appeared unharmed as it slithered out of the building. However, as she noticed that the kanji on its mask read four, she suspected that the fact it had survived being hit by one of her stronger jutsu with its mask only sustaining a few cracks was due to the amount of chakra it had managed to siphon from Kukaku.

Seven set her sister down and held a hand above her while keeping her focus on the Zero Tails, she created a stone beetle that encased Kukaku. However, before she could direct the stone construct to carry her sister away, the Zero Tails suddenly thought better of engaging her as the cracks within its mask deepened. She considered giving chase as the creature quickly slinked back into the darkness of the building, but she thought better of it since she feared it might be a ruse to separate her and her sister. Leaping onto the beetle as it spread its stone wings to take to the sky, she mentally contacted Ino as well as her sisters as she reported, "Ino, Kukaku is down. She needs immediate medical assistance. I'm taking her to the field hospital."

"Roger," Ino responded, "I'll pass it on to Shikamaru."

"Good," Seven said feeling a surge of anger as she added, "Also tell him that as soon as I do, I want him to direct me to a battlefield where I can really cut loose."

She could feel an understanding of her feelings in Ino's voice as the Yamanaka replied, "I don't think that will prove to be a problem."

 ******************************** *

"Tell her to head to Battlefield Five as soon as she can," Shikamaru replied to Seven's request while almost feeling sorry for the enemy that would be on the receiving end. Although he knew it was rather callous of him, he felt Kukaku's near defeat was a blessing as he noticed the dots representing the enemy that were surrounding the other Bijuu seemed to be winking out of existence at an even greater rate. He smirked as even Nel seemed to be a boon as her chakra signature would appear and then disappear at random indicating that she was switching her seal off and on to move around without attracting her sisters' attention. However, the mercenary squads that she appeared near were another matter entirely, which she would wipe out before switching her seal back on to appear among another group. Her actions also seemed to throw the Zero-Tails in disarray as the nearest ones would backtrack along their paths as they tried to hunt down the powerful signatures to the rear. Moreover, as she appeared to be making her way towards Naruto, it had the added bonus of funneling the Zero Tails into the jinchuriki, who along with the three followers of Tier had dispatched almost a dozen of them.

Shikamaru felt they were turning a corner in the battle since technically he still had several assets that he hadn't committed. He considered ordering Kushina and Mikoto to join Seven, since he had been debating activating them to head to that battlefield earlier. However, before he could decide on the matter one of the Ame-nin generating the dots on the chakra map shouted, "Sir, new contacts have appeared behind our lines."

"What?" Shikamaru shouted surprised, "Where?"

"Grid Zero," the man replied, "They are engaging Lady Konan."

Shikamaru calmed somewhat at the news since Konan was being supported by Naruko and Sage. Furthermore, he felt that the manner in which the enemy appeared indicated who the threat was so stated, "Keep calm everyone."

"Ino…" he thought towards his teammate, who he imagined was already in the midst of getting a report from one of the women currently engaging the new arrivals.

"It's Tobi," Ino reported confirming the suspicions that Shikamaru had in regards to who one of the new arrivals was. "He teleported himself and a bunch of White Zetsu in right on top of them. Hold on, it also appears the Black Zetsu is with them as well."

"Understood," he replied silently to his former teammate. He then directed his attention to the man that had reported the arrival as he ordered, "Confirm the number of new contacts and report it to Ino." Directing his next order to the shinobi in charge of communicating with the squads guarding the VIPs, he said, "Confirm the VIPs are still secure. If so, tell them to break a few squads off to assemble near the bunker entrance to provide support should Lady Konan need reinforcements."

Receiving a chorus of acknowledgements, he noticed that Seven had left the field hospital and seemed to be floating into the air rather than making straight for the battle field that he had directed her too. He was about to order Ino to contact her to find out what the Bijuu was up to, but his attention was pulled to another matter as he said, "Sir! The remaining Zero-Tails are withdrawing."

Surprised by the news, he watched as the handful of remaining creatures began reversing course. However, their paths took them right through the mercenary squads that had been following in their wake. As the creatures passed among their allies, the dots representing the mercenaries began disappearing indicating the creatures were now feeding on them.

Fuyou stepped near him as she asked sounding more than a little confused, "What do you think is going on?"

"I believe we are witnessing the dissolution of the Alliance between Tobi and Sasuke," Shikamaru proposed seeing it as the most likely scenario. He could see from the Ame Kunoichi's face that she wasn't quite tracking him so he explained, "I believe these Zero-Tails were something that Tobi brought to their alliance. But, I don't think he was quite expecting us to be able to destroy them so readily. With only about a half-dozen or so remaining, he is calling them back."

"Why?" Fuyou asked with a frown as she felt something was off, especially as Tobi had just joined the battle.

"I believe the reason he agreed to let them be used, or more likely proposed doing so was because he wanted them to collect and store as much chakra as possible. For what purpose, I'm not sure. But, likely for the same reason he convinced Pain to collect the Bijuu. Whatever he has planned requires massive amounts of chakra." Shikamaru closed his eyes as he began running scenarios through his mind since he didn't understand why Tobi would enter the fray personally if he was in the midst of betraying Sasuke. But, it quickly dawned on him that could only mean their wiping out most of the Zero-Tail's meant they had likely forced Tobi's hand, and his appearance meant they needed to achieve one other objective and were in the midst of doing so. With that idea in mind he ordered, "Have those reserve squads join the fray now. Also, Ino contact Kushina and Mikoto, have them move to aid Lady Konan as well."

"Are you sure?" Ino asked rather surprised at the number of resources her teammate was willing to commit.

Shikamaru nodded, giving an air of being upset at having her question his orders. But mentally he replied in a more detached manner, "I am. I imagine that Tobi is moving earlier than Sasuke wanted. He was likely meant to be activated when Sasuke began retreating his own forces from the city. A sudden surprise attack on the leader would normally be enough to send our forces into disarray. Yet, I imagine that would have been with a full contingent of those Zero-Tails still in play, not to mention the mercenaries as well. With the board currently arrayed as it is, it makes no sense for Tobi to step onto the battlefield personally unless he needs something."

"I understand," Ino said interrupting his silent explanation, "It only makes sense if Tobi's plan wasn't as disrupted as we believed from his losing access to the Bijuu."

"That or he needs something from Konan in order to pick up the pieces," Shikamaru replied through the mental connection the Yamanaka had created. "We already have an idea of what that is and have taken steps should he locate it. However, I would rather not reach a point where our safeguard is tested."

"Right," Ino mentally replied before adding, "Sorry for questioning you."

Shikamaru gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't last as he directed his gaze back to the chakra map as he began to wonder how Sasuke would react to the betrayal that was unfolding. Yet, before he could begin, Ino mentally said, "Um… Shikamaru… I think you're going to want to pull our forces out of battlefield five in a hurry. Seven plans to make quite the entrance."

 ***********************************

Yamame was rather pleased at having not been placed into any of the squads currently fighting within Ame. In fact, she was currently far away from the battlefield on the bank of the western beach of the sea that surrounded the  
Rain Village. The transport that she had been in, as well as several others had landed there to setup a command center where their sensor-nin could monitor the village and relay the information to the members of the high command that were aboard one of the transports floating with the Third Wave. She was rather surprised that the command center was erupting into chaos due to the reports coming in from the mercenaries that the Zero-Tails were now targeting them as they fled the city, or how Tobi and his white Zetsu had suddenly appeared in the village.

However, she attributed the air of calm being a result of the three Root Anbu standing before the three-dimension model of Ame that the sensor-nin were projecting the various chakra signatures that they could detect onto. She believed that due to the calmness Udon as well as the masked man and woman flanking him were projecting at the current turn of events was causing the rest of the Darkness Shinobi present to believe everything was going according to plan. Her gaze then shifted from him, to the unconscious form of Fu Yamanaka who was laying on a mat before the chakra map and who was chiefly the one responsible for their being able to create one so far from the battlefield as he had created several shadow clones that were acting as relays for the sensors currently in the field, along with the body of a sensor-nin that he had taken over who was aboard one of the transports among the Third Wave and which he was using to send all the data back to the shinobi generating the map.

She watched it begin to fade, before reasserting itself, which made her suspect that the strain of the endeavor was a massive one for all those involved. However, she knew it was worth it as one disadvantage that many attacking forces had was being unable to generate such a command hub. Thus, denying the forces on the offensive the same level of real time information that defending villages often enjoyed.

Although tasked with monitoring the communication of the mercenary squads that had landed in the first wave, she only did so with half an ear as in truth she knew they were expendable, and no further aid was coming for them. In truth though, it wouldn't have much mattered to her if the forces where from Yamigakure since she didn't really feel any more of a connection to them then she did the mercenaries. Instead, she strained to pay attention to Udon in order to gauge just how well or poorly they were doing. Which while she hadn't been made aware of all the phases of the plan, she was still rather surprised as it appeared the aura of calm the Root Anbu was projecting wasn't just for show as he said aloud, "How predictable." Touching a button which activate the microphone setup before him, he reported, "It appears Tobi is making a play for the Rinnegan earlier than we agreed to. It would seem that our alliance is over."

Sasuke's voice replied with a hint of amusement, "That was to be expected. I suppose its time to put an end to the charade then. What of Kisame? Chances are,that our trump card won't make a clean sweep of the board. But, I would like to deprive him of that piece in particular."

"It seems that he has run into a little trouble of his own," Udon reported, "He's currently engaged in battle with an unknown enemy, although they are likely aligned with the other individuals that have been popping up throughout the battle."

"Hopefully they'll keep him engaged long enough then," Sasuke responded with a hint of amusement. "Alright, time for me to put the package in place."

"One more thing," Udon said before the Uchiha could cut the connection, "We detected a boat heading towards where the Raikage lured the two-tails. I believe it is how Kumo plans to escape. Should we move to destroy it?"

After a moment of silence, Sasuke responded, "No, let the Raikage leave unmolested. If he survives this, he'll make it all the easier to ignite the flames of war across the continent. We'll be proceeding to the final phase. This means we'll be breaking the link so prepare for the return to Crow."

"Understood," Udon said before the connection went dead.

Yamane focused her attention to where the Third Wave was floating around the city. However, before reaching the point at which it would turn towards where the Yami-nin were currently engaging the Ame-nin forces, hundreds of chakra signatures began flying away from it. To Yamame, she imagined to anyone looking at it from the ground, it would almost look like an arrow that was streaking directly towards Amegakure. An arrow which was meant to pierce its heart or more likely brain, with Sasuke Uchiha at the tip of it.

Udon turned away from the map as it began to fizzle out as the now mostly empty Third Wave moved to the battlefield that had served as the fire meant to forge the Yami-nin that took part into a more capable force. However, before he could order for the camp to be dismantled, one of the guards posted outside shouted, "Lord Udon, you need to see this."

Responding to the urgency in the man's voice, Udon rushed out of the tent. Yamame followed suit and stopped cold as she had no problem spotting what had alarmed the guard as a streak of fire was falling from the sky. Looking like a shooting star at first, it began to morph into the shape of a dragon. A dragon whose head looked to be made of flame due to the speed at which it was traveling, and was followed by a stone tail, which to Yamame made it apparent that someone had managed to levitate a massive piece of stone high enough into the sky that it had reached its peak velocity.

Directing her gaze to Ame, she had a good idea of where it was heading, and despite her earlier feelings that she would feel nothing for the shinobi of Yami. She couldn't help pitying them as it was clear that their actions that day had provoked something powerful. Which while for the Yami-nin at the center of where the jutsu was going to hit would undoubtedly appear to be an omen of death, for Yamame it was one of hope, if for no other reason that she now believed someone out their shared her desire for vengeance and had the ability to make it a reality.

 ************************************ *  
Gaara watched from atop his floating platform of sand as Seven's descending Earth Dragon caused the Ame-nin to flee into the city from the beach where they had been engaging Sasuke's primary force. For him, it was a rather sobering sight, and one which made him feel as if he had been too naïve when he had first agreed to Naruto's ambition. While he would admit that he was still sore about Naruto's choice to risk all they had built for Yugito's benefit. It had only crystalized a feeling which had been building within him for months. Which was that Naruto would not be willing to make the hard choices that would be required to make the goal of a peaceful world possible. His confidence in his friend though had kept those concerns quiet for quite some time, especially when Naruto's personality had won over his mother. He had felt that with Naruto's cult of personality, and his own more pragmatic personality there would be no challenge they couldn't overcome.

However, Naruto's success with his mother had proven to be a double edge sword as it had soon given birth to a new cancer like growth of concern within him that hadn't truly metastasized until Yugito had been willing to abandon Kumo. Namely, how with each new conquest Naruto seemed to secure more and more power for himself, making Gaara begin to question the loyalty of the Suna women bound to him. He hadn't questioned them directly about their feelings over Yugito's defection outside of Temari, but he felt most of the women would feel similar to his sister. Who had explained that while she agreed with him that it was dangerous and reckless to support Yugito's defection. She ultimately would choose to back her lover.

Gaara had pressed his sister on why, since logically she knew it was not the smart thing to do. It was the smile his sister had worn as she answered which had bothered him most, since it conveyed a faith in her lover which was instrumental in commanding loyalty. In that moment, Gaara understood that if it ever came to a choice between Suna or Naruto, her home would come out the loser. Recalling her reason why, he could still hear the smile in her voice as she explained, "I know what he is planning is dangerous. I even agree that it would be better for everyone if he told her to stay. But, he made a promise, and while the stakes are monstrously higher now then when he made it. He feels he can't break it, because then his word would mean nothing."

Gaara hadn't exactly been pleased by the response as he countered, "That is ridiculous. All he would be acknowledging is that the situation he is in has changed."

Temari had nodded in understanding, but her smile had grown larger as she replied, "Naruto doesn't see it that way. He proclaimed that he had a set of principles. Principles that he espoused to us, such as never going back on his word. You may see it as his coming to a compromise with the reality of his current station, but he sees it as him becoming twisted because he lacks the courage to do what he feels is right."

"A leader has to know when he can't get everything he wants," Gaara had countered.

Only for his sister to reply rather dismissively, "Does he? Or, is that just what a leader tells himself when he fears pushing back against the world trying to twist his beliefs would cause him to lose more then he gains?"

Gaara had tried to convince Temari, but while she would acknowledge the facts of the situation. It quickly became apparent that she would not be swayed in helping him to convince Naruto about the folly of his decision. But, while Yugito's defection may have cemented his fears that backing Naruto had been the wrong move, it had been a concern for some time. Which was why he had been taking steps to modulate Naruto's influence in Suna. One such step being in trying to maintain the balance between the Hardliners and those more open to improving the relations between villages on the council. His primary reason for doing so, had been similar to what he had told Karin when she had pitched opening a Great Tree Shipping Company Branch in Suna, which was that she had to convince the council it was the best course for the village. He felt the best way to ensure that was the case was for there to be a balance between both points of view.

Granted, that rarely seemed to be the case since most Hardliners staked out their ideological positions and would rarely budge from them unless demonstrably proven wrong, and sometimes wouldn't shift stances even then. But, to him, Temari was falling into a similar trap. He imagined that she wouldn't see it that way, instead likely arguing that he was the one asking his friend to sell his principles for his and others political convenience. But, he had the well-being of Suna to think about so aware that an impasse now existed between Naruto and him. He needed to take steps to ensure that should it ever come to a point where only one faction could carry the day, it would be Suna.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Guren having been directed to the area by Shikamaru landed before him and slamming both her hands to the ground created a massive wall of crystal that cut the beach off from the city. She then leapt to the top of it as he followed suit by raising his hands causing the sand nearest the wall to surge up it to create a buffer, which Guren trapped in place by creating another wall of crystal which was even taller then the first, the top of which crested towards the beach as if to trap the energy and redirect it towards the Yami-nin.

She leapt down, just as the Earth Dragon smashed into the beach causing the entire city to shake. Although for the most part the damage had been contained by the wall, almost every window within eyesight appeared to have been blown out, making him suspect the results on the other side were far more devastating. Directing his platform skyward, he watched as the dust began to settle down to reveal the massive crater at whose center Seven now stood. While tossed all about it were the bodies and ruined equipment of Sasuke's forces. However, like ants buried in the sand, many of the survivors who had managed to protect themselves or others using jutsu began to appear.

Seven seemed rather pleased by this as she conjured another stone dragon which raised from the ground beneath her to lift her into the air. Standing atop of its head while it buried its claws into the edge of the crater it was pulling itself out of she shouted, "If you wish to survive this day, surrender immediately. Otherwise, your lives are forfeit."

Gaara couldn't blame the shinobi as many looked to be on the verge of doing just that. However, before anyone took Seven up on her offer, several shinobi began pointing to the horizon while calling out how they were saved. Gaara frowned as he focused on the horizon to find more of the airborne transports were inbound. However, it proved to be just the sight that Sasuke's forces needed as they began firing jutsu at the woman. Seven appeared to be taken aback by the response, but quickly recovered as stone rose from the stone dragon's head to begin covering her like armor. Once completely coated she leapt from her jutsu into a concentration of the enemy, which she easily tore through while her jutsu also rampaged among them.

A moment later, two crystal dragons flew into the fray as well, as Guren made her presence known. Watching the women, showed Gaara just how badly he had failed in his duty as Kazekage. Not so much for wanting to aid Naruto in his ambition, but for not putting the necessary contingency plans in place to contain the threat he could become. While he was taking steps to do just that, considering the power that Naruto had already accumulated and possessed, he wasn't entirely sure what he could do to match force with force if necessary. Which from watching the two women and their jutsu tear through the admittedly now disorganized enemy, he recognized would mean finding something that could rival a Bijuu in power. Not an easy task to be sure, but the Shinobi World still had plenty of unexplored mysteries. He just hoped one of them would allow him to level the playing field should Naruto's refusal to bow to reality ever force him to act against his friend directly.

 ************************************* **  
Kiyomi's eyes snapped open as she was shaken out of the dream that she had been enjoying, to discover that the earthquake that had suddenly rocked it appeared to be real. Sitting forward in the chair that she found herself in, she was stopped from standing as Mito placed a hand on her shoulder stating, "Easy there. Even for you, teleporting an entire village has to be quite tiring."

Kiyomi nodded, as the tremors began to abate so asked, "What was that?"

Mito looked unsure how to respond, making the Bijuu worry it signified that she had lost someone close to her. But, after a moment, the Uzumaki appeared to realize that her silence was causing more harm then not so explained, "That was Seven introducing herself to Sasuke's forces." A smirk appeared on Kiyomi's lips as she was about to comment about how Seven really needed to learn moderation, but she didn't get the chance as Mito continued, "It appears Kukaku was gravely injured, and she was the one that found her."

"I see," Kiyomi said certainly understanding where her sister was coming from as she felt a spike of anger and a surge of her chakra as a result. However, she tapped down on the emotion since she knew attacking Sasuke's forces as a result of that anger would just be her giving into her worst character traits. Plus, she felt on the verge of chakra exhaustion, so doubted that she would be anything more than a hindrance. However, afraid her sister might be doing so, she asked, "Did Seven give a reason for her actions? I would hope she would ask for permission first."

Mito smiled as she said, "I would say that her asking is a bit of a stretch. But, she did clear it with Shikamaru first. The idea was that by hitting them so hard, and so quickly, the enemy would lose the will to fight."

"Did it succeed?"

"I'm afraid not," Ino's voice interjected within Kiyomi's mind.

"Monitoring our private conversation now Yamanaka" Kiyomi asked with a hint of amusement.

Ino seemed to share the tone since she replied in a light tone, "Hey, I just figured you'd want the information directly from the source rather than relayed to you through Mito."

"Appreciated," Kiyomi said while noticing Momo for the first time, since the small woman seemed to be almost hiding in Mito's shadow. "Do you have any word yet on Kukaku?"

"Lady Tsunade has disengaged from battle and is currently attending to her," Ino replied as she switched to a serious tone. "I haven't heard anything from her directly yet, but that is because she is still in surgery." Kiyomi frowned since she figured Kukaku should be able to heal almost any injury that she had suffered. But suspected there were some details she hadn't been made privy to yet. Ino didn't linger on it as she continued, "As to the overall battle, I believe we are nearing the end. It appears Tobi has betrayed Sasuke as he is making a move against Konan, and currently… Shit!"

"Ino," Kiyomi shouted aloud as the connection suddenly ended, and she felt a surge of panic and fear emanating from the woman via her foxmark. The Bijuu leapt to her feet, but upon trying to teleport realized her chakra had been sealed to help hide her presence.

Yet, before she could remove it, Mito said, "Don't do anything rash. You're in no condition to fight. Have faith in their abilities. Besides, don't forget that you might have to interjected yourself into the discussion between old teammates should their encounter go poorly. Particularly if Naruto is going to keep his promise."

Kiyomi wanted to argue but sighed as she recognized her fellow red-head was right. So, sitting back down in her chair, she tried to focus on something else so asked, "Momo, is the reason you're hiding back there in any way related to why Nel isn't here?"

"I'm sorry," Momo said surging forward, "I just took my eyes off of her for a second. She was rather upset at being told she couldn't help Naruto so is probably heading towards him. I'll go search for her immediately. I would have already but Mito…"

"It's fine," Kiyomi said with a reassuring smile, "She undoubtedly would have managed to slip out even if we had tied her up and locked her away somewhere. So, I will do as Mito suggested and have faith." While she tried to project an aura of calm, it was only skin deep as inside she felt herself being turned into knots as her family was at risk all around her and she was currently helpless to do anything about it.

 ************************************* **

Ino watched the smoke settle from where the wall had suddenly erupted as she cut the connection to Kiyomi. They only had a few seconds of warning from Karin, who had shouted out, "Incoming!" Ino had shifted her focus to the chakra map to see what the red-head had been referring to just in time to see a red dot heading right to their location just before the explosion had knocked her off her feet. Getting back to them, she noticed their chakra map fading due to the Ame-nin turning their attention to the perceived threat, but before it did, she noticed that the one red dot that had hit them had been followed by numerous others.

Ino felt a sense of fear overtake her as she could make out a monstrous form inside the dust cloud, with large hand like wings protruding out of its back. However, what truly chilled her was when she noticed its eyes flash red and recognized them as the Sharingan. The figure then stepped forward causing the fear to turn to anger as despite the grey skin, and wild looking hair of his transformed state, she had no trouble recognizing the creature as being Sasuke. He took another step forward, revealing that he was holding an unconscious Ame Shinobi under his left arm, while he held a sword in his right and although he looked like he was about to move forward again, he suddenly froze. An amused smile appeared on his face as he said, "Something told me that you were here among the defenders, Shikamaru."

Ino found her teammate near the Chakra map, while Fuyou helped some of the nearby Ame-nin to their feet. From years of working with him, she knew they were in trouble as despite having only bound Sasuke in his shadow for a few seconds, she could see the toll was already showing. Moreover, as he hadn't left his stance, she knew he was struggling to establish control. Something, she also picked up on in his voice as he replied, "Sasuke, its nice to see your outsides finally match what was lurking inside."

"Is that so," Sasuke replied sounding almost hurt, but with a mocking air to it, "I can't imagine why you would feel that way. Unless, you were secretly jealous of me for all the attention that I used to receive in the academy." His face twisted into a cruel mask as he said, "Or was it how I ordered that glorified propagandist Iruka beheaded. To be honest, I do regret that order. I should have done it myself. Udon claims that it was quite a fulfilling feeling for him. Let's see if I can feel something similar by taking yours."

"What!" Shikamaru said in shock as despite his best efforts to suppress it, Sasuke overpowering chakra allowed him to raise his sword arm. Pointing it directly at his forehead, the Nara tried to will it aside, but while he could see it wavering he knew it would be enough as the Uchiha charged it with his Lightning Chakra and the blade lengthened to pierce him. However, just before it reached him, Fuyou leapt before him in a crouch as she opened her umbrella. The blade easily pierced the would be shield passing over her head, but Fuyou having anticipated that it would quickly spun the handle so that one of the metal ribs hit the lightning blade allowing her to turn it away.

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement of the kunoichi's actions as the blade passed harmlessly next to Shikamaru's neck, as he said, "Not bad." But tensing to swing his blade to behead the Nara whose jutsu began to pull away from him as he broke the connection, he said, "But not good enough."

Fuyou leapt backwards as she abandoned her grip on her umbrellas so that she would slam into Shikamaru in order to carry them out of the swords path. However, Sasuke just enlarged it further so that they wouldn't escape its reach. Yet, he was forced to abandon the attempt as he was forced to lean his left side forward to raise his wing in order to block several kunai that had been aimed to hit along his left arm. He frowned as the reflective action forced him to abandon his attack allowing Fuyou and Shikamaru to land unharmed, while the attack bounced harmlessly off his wing.

Shikamaru rolled to his feet and frowned as well when he noticed that as Sasuke brought the wing down it revealed that he had also covered the shinobi tucked under his arm. Yet, focusing on more immediate concerns he shouted, "Everyone, pull back. We aren't equipped to deal with him."

Many of the Ame-nin didn't need to be told twice, as Sasuke smirked at the woman that had attacked him stating, "Long time no see, Karin. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you are here considering how it appeared that Ame was anticipating our actions before we would have appeared in their detection barrier."

The glare that Karin was sending his way hardened as she retorted, "Neither am I at the depths to which you will sink. Your chakra… it's not wholly yours anymore. You've consumed Juugo using Orochimaru's technique in order to repair the damage you sustained."

"Not bad," Sasuke replied, "But, that was always going to be his fate. He was always destined to be Orochimaru's final body."

Karin didn't respond at first since she knew the Uchiha was correct as Juugo's natural ability to absorb natural energy also had a restorative effect making it the one body that wouldn't degrade after the transfer. However, after several heartbeats she replied, "He deserved better. Not just to be used and discarded by you."

"Discarded?" Sasuke stated sounding hurt. "Nothing could be further from the truth. Juugo desired freedom from the uncontrollable rages that would consume him and I gave him exactly what he desired. In fact, I recall you once desiring nothing more then to be pierced by me. Let me grant that wish to you now."

Leaping at her faster than she could react as he was propelled by his wings, Sasuke pulled back his sword intending to bury it in her heart. Yet, he was forced to turn in the air to batter away a kunai that flew at him which he battered away easily. He searched for signs of the person that had thrown it, his eyes scanning about the room wildly looking for the culprit, of which there was no sign. He spun in the air though, as he sensed an attack coming from above and behind him as the attacker that had thrown the kunai had run across the ceiling to get into a blind spot. Bringing his sword around, he blocked the kunai that Ino held as she descended towards him. She used the point of contact as he tired to push her blade aside to let her spin into a downward axe kick. The blow knocked Sasuke to the ground, but Ino frowned as it felt like her leg had hit a brick wall. Moreover, he had landed on his feet leaving her to believe only the force of the blow had caused him to descend to the ground.

As a result, as she landed before him, he was waiting and stabbed her through the chest. Sasuke delighted in the pained expression that appeared on her face as he lifted her off her feet while impaled on his blade. He was about to comment how Ino had also once professed a desire to be pierced by him, and how it appeared to still be the case since she hadn't been able to wait her turn. However, before he could, Ino's pained visage turned into a smirk, at which point she burst into smoke to be replaced by a seat cushion from one of the abandoned chairs surrounding the model of Ame the chakra map had been projected over.

Getting over his surprise as he sensed her standing on the chair behind him, Sasuke stated, "Not bad. Looks like someone has been picked up some moves since we last saw each other."

"Or maybe you're not as good as you think you are," Ino retorted. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. From the way you keep enlarging your sword, are you perhaps overcompensating for something."

"Bitch," Sasuke snarled as he lost his cool from the Yamanaka's mocking tone as he spun, enlarging his blade, so that it would cleave the blonde in half.

An action that Ino was expecting as she was already flipping away causing his attack to swing harmless through the spot she had been standing so that she landed on the opposite side of the model. She was joined by Karin, who stated, "Now that got a reaction. You must have hit pretty close to the mark there."

"So, it would seem," Ino said with a knowing smirk while showing the Uchiha an almost pitying expression.

Sasuke had to fight down his anger as he refused to be baited, and noticing that the Ame-nin had escaped the room with only Shikamaru remaining near the door asked, "So are you three planning to fight me to avenge poor little Iruka or perhaps its Sakura's pitiful father?"

Ino's gaze turned ice cold as she said, "You truly are just a little boy mad at the world. One just hoping to inflict as much harm as possible."

"Don't you dare look down on me," Sasuke said finding his vision turning red. "Or perhaps your family should be the one that I touch next."

"I think you'll find that my Family is more than ready to take you on," Ino fired back pulling a tri-prong kunai from her pouch, "However, while this has been nice and all. I think its time you get the ass kicking that you've been asking for."

"Then by all means," Sasuke said mockingly, "Come and get me."

Tossing her kunai, Ino smirked as she stated, "Oh, no, no, no. I wouldn't dream of getting in his way. I just needed to buy a little time to let him finish things up on his end."

Sasuke just began to register Ino's words as he brought his sword up to block the kunai, however he was blinded as a red flashed appeared before with as it was suddenly replaced by Naruto. The Uzumaki raised the chakra blade he held in his left hand which he used to parry Sasuke's sword as he shouted, "Rasengan," and jammed said jutsu into the Uchiha's stomach with the other.

The Uchiha roared in pain as the jutsu tried to burrow into his flesh causing him to lose his grip on the masked shinobi tucked under his arm as it sent him flying. Naruto landed as he watched Sasuke sail through the opening in the wall that he had original appeared from. He paused for a moment to look over his shoulder towards his two lovers, who both gave him a quick nod, before hurrying after the Uchiha before he could recover.

Ino whispered to herself, "Good luck Lover," and was about to move to check on the shinobi that Sasuke had been carrying, but Karin grabbed her by her wrist to stop her. She could see Shikamaru grow concerned as a result of the female Uzumaki's actions.

Yet before she could question either as to why, Fuyou returning to check on them as well as to give them a warning shouted, "What are you standing around for? We need to get out of here."

"Don't worry," Ino said believing in her lover, "Naruto has things well in hand."

"Yeah," Fuyou replied unimpressed as she pointed out the hole in the room "Then what is he going to do about that?"

Ino's eyes grew wide as she saw the sky outside the hole was almost blotted out by the number of purple Zetsu approaching them. The closest of which landed inside the room, and immediately began let loose with a volley of fireballs at them. Quickly making her way for the door as she dodged the jutsu, she let fly a kunai that caught one Zetsu in the throat. But as it clutched at the kunai now buried there, it was quickly battered aside by another as more and more of the creatures that resembled Sasuke flooded into the room so the Yamanaka replied, "Those would seem to be our problem. One which I don't currently have a solution for."

Shikamaru narrowly avoided having his head turned into a candle as he noticed the Purple Zetsu still outside the room were also shooting fireballs into the buildings surrounding the area. He frowned since they seemed to be doing so randomly as opposed to targeting the defenders surrounding the building. However, he pushed that matter aside in favor of pulling a kunai and drawing a bead on the shinobi Sasuke had been carrying like luggage. Ducking and rolling to avoid another jutsu, he threw his kunai and as he expected from Karin's reaction when Ino had moved to check on the Uchiha's supposed victim, the masked shinobi rolled out of the way.

He cursed as he contemplated making a dash towards who he suspected was the missing woman his mother had warned him of. But, Fuyou firing Senbon from a umbrella she had procured before returning shouted, "Come on! We need to pull back!"

Recognizing the wisdom of a tactical retreat, he followed after the Ame-nin once Karin and Ino had cleared the doorway. Many of the Purple Zetsu gave chase, but due to the hall being short with multiple turns giving it an almost maze-like feel, they were unable to draw a bead on the retreating shinobi. At least until Fuyou came to a stop, to face their pursuers. The Purple Zetsu in the lead raised its hand to its mouth to release a Great Fireball Jutsu. But didn't get the chance as Fuyou made a handsign, causing the multiple tags she had covered the walls with as she had returned to the command center to explode.

She turned back towards them with a smile as she said, "Let's head to the secondary command center before more come this way. I already have everyone getting it up and running" However, Shikamaru quickly darted back the way they had come causing the Ame-nin to ask, "Where are you going?"

Shikamaru ignored her and although he suspected that annoyed her somewhat, as more Zetsu didn't appear in the hall she began to realize something was off as well. Which, he confirmed as they found the main door to the control room sealed off by a barrier. "I don't get it," Ino stated with a note of confusion in her voice, "Why seal the room off. They can't suspect that would really cripple us considering how we all pretty much escaped."

Shikamaru shook his head as he stated, "That's because it is only meant to buy time for those inside." Turning to his former teammate he explained, "Sasuke intends to wipe the entire city off the map and all his enemies along with it. He tried to get cute and sneak it in under our noses, but the kunoichi he was holding was only playing at being unconscious. That's why Karin stopped you from checking on her."

Karin nodded as she added, "That's also why I threw my kunai at his arm. I tried to give the person an opening to break free."

"That's why you wanted the sensors to monitor for unknown surges in chakra," Fuyou stated in understanding. "But, why attack the command center?"

Shikamaru focused on her as he explained, "Because, while an explosion at ground level would still be devastating. If you really want to level the place, you have to have it go off with some elevation. Plus, it doesn't hurt that this is the tallest building in the city and pretty close to the center of it."

"How long?" Fuyou asked going white as she pictured the only course of action for the defenders would be to try and evacuate with the barrier already in place. A difficult endeavor considering the battle raging outside.

"Maybe thirty to forty minutes," Shikamaru stated before giving a pointed look to Ino.

Nodding the Yamanaka reached out with her mind and connecting to the one she sought stated, "Mito, we have a situation that could really use your expertise…"


End file.
